ANNEXo de Realidad
by KaruiteEme
Summary: Con unos compañeros de piso mejicanos que disfrutan tomándole el pelo, un rector de carisma arrolladora que pareció perder la vergüenza años atrás (si alguna vez la tuvo), y una profesora de anatomía de la que le gustaría aprender algo más que teoría, Akari se encuentra con que al mudarse a EEUU su vida da un giro de 180º. TERRA FORMARS AU(más detalles en el primer capítulo)
1. Antes de leer

_Quizás dentro de 600 años los humanos consigamos viajar a Marte y tener allí nuestra residencia de vacaciones con vistas a la Tierra. Hasta entonces, tendremos que conformarnos con un piso de estudiantes con vistas al parque… _

¡Aquí Karuite y _Eme sylvestris_, autoras en conjunto de este proyecto! Dado que el resumen que nos permite poner Fanfiction es bastante escueto y consideramos que el embarcarse en la lectura de este proyecto requiere de algo más de información, aprovechamos para daros una serie de indicaciones ahora que tenemos más espacio disponible.

Debemos decir que llevamos ya un bueno puñado de capítulos escritos (superan la treintena), no obstante no los iremos publicando todos de golpe para no quedarnos sin ellos ya que tardamos bastante en escribir cada uno y tocaría esperar mucho. es por ello que hemos decidido, en principio, publicar un par de capítulos semanales.

ANTES DE LEER:

Pese a que el nexo de unión principal sea Akari, los diferentes capítulos están enfocados desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes, y no en todos aparece él. Indicaremos en cada capítulo que personajes aparecen.

Los capítulos es recomendable leerlos en orden, pues es así como se desarrollan en el tiempo y tienen continuidad. Además hacemos referencias de unos capítulos a otros incluso aunque estén narrados desde la perspectiva de diferentes personajes.

Pedimos disculpas por adelantado, somos de España (Europa), por tanto no conocemos Estados Unidos más allá que por la cultura popular. Hacemos lo que podemos para documentarnos con el tiempo del que disponemos, pero no es mucho.

Finalmente, las parejas que más nos gustan y de las que podéis esperar referencias de algún tipo son la siguientes: Akari/Michelle, Marcos/Kanako, Alex/Yaeko, Adolf/Eva, Keiji/Amelia (con probabilidades de aumentar en el futuro próximo)


	2. La cucaracha marciana

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Antes de nada os recomendamos que echéis un vistazo al "antes de leer" que hemos subido con anterioridad. Si no lo habéis hecho aún ¡venga vamos!, si ya lo habéis hecho bienvenido seáis :3**

**Este es por tanto el primer capítulo de este ambicioso proyecto en el cual llevamos meses embarcadas, dedicando cuerpo, alma y nuestro escaso tiempo libre. Los primeros capítulos van a estar más centrados en la introducción de la historia, contexto y personajes y conforme más avanza la historia más desarrollados estarán y más nos complicamos la vida (si vosotros supierais :_D).**

**Tanto en este como en el resto de capítulos os dejaremos en las notas de autor los datos básicos del mismo para que sepáis a qué os tenéis que enfrentar, así que sin más dilación ¡aquí van! **

**\- Título: La Cucaracha Marciana**  
**\- Autora: Karuite**  
**\- Palabras: 2058**  
**\- Personajes: Akari, Alex, Marcos, Kanako**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esperamos vuestros reviews ^^, realmente nos gustaría saber la opinión que os merece nuestro AU ¡nos haría muchísima ilusión y estaríamos muy agradecidas! También podéis enviarnos vuestras propias ideas, incluso si alguna nos gusta podríamos incluirla en algún capítulo (indicando evidentemente que es una idea vuestra, por supuesto)**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: ****cockroacheswetdreams**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas! **

* * *

**La Cucaracha Marciana**

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que esto es buena idea?

\- ¡Sí, hombre! – el rubio no dudó en lucir su acostumbrada sonrisa. – ¡Te va a encantar! ¡Hoy es noche de rock!

Apenas llevaba una semana en la ciudad y era la primera noche que salía de fiesta. Sus compañeros de piso habían convencido para salir. Bueno, a decir verdad, Marcos, el más joven, había sido tremendamente insistente, así que al final accedió. Bueno, en realidad no le quedó otro remedio porque estaba a punto de sacarle a rastras. Alex, más tranquilo y algo más serio, le aseguró que el sitio estaba muy bien, así que ahí estaba, en la calle y de camino a _La Cucaracha Marciana_.

Tampoco podía quejarse, había tenido bastante suerte. En unos días había conseguido unos compañeros que estaban casi más desesperados que él por tener alguien más con quien compartir piso y gastos, y eran buena gente. Quedaba algo a desmano de la universidad pero para algo está el transporte público. Aún le resultaba incómodo el contraste de culturas, el cómo, sin apenas conocerse, le echaban el brazo por los hombros como si fuesen viejos amigos, pero tampoco era tan malo como parecía… la mayoría del tiempo.

Se acercaron a la puerta del local donde estaban los dos imponentes porteros, gemelos, para más señas, trajeados, de rostro cuadrado e inexpresivo y ojos tan negros que no se diferenciaban sus pupilas. El cartel de una cucaracha de cara humanoide con cuatro maracas y un sombrero de borlas doradas lucía por encima de sus cabezas contrastando completamente con su actitud. La verdad es que no era un sitio que escogería para salir de fiesta si tuviera que fiarse del cartel. Al parecer el dueño, Sylvester Asimov, al realizar los trámites para adquirir el local y abrir el negocio, quería que se llamase "_La Cucaracha Mejicana_", como guiño a la famosa canción de "_La Cucaracha_". Los responsables de realizar los papeles apuntaron mal el nombre y de ahí que cambiasen el "_Mejicana_" por "_Marciana_". Había encargado el letrero luminoso a la vez con la imagen incluida, así que decidió encargar un cartel nuevo con el nombre cambiado, que era más sencillo que modificar los papeles del registro.

Los dos hombres de la puerta, que no movían ni un músculo, despertaron los instintos de Akari, que tensó los músculos esperando problemas.

\- ¿Seguro que podemos pasar? – Aminoró la marcha.

\- Que sí. – Alex suspiró. – Venga, anda, que te estás quedando atrás.

Uno de los gemelos abrió la puerta en silencio y sin apenas mirarles. Al cruzar las puertas su mundo se llenó de oscuridad y luces de colores. Había una pista de baile amplia donde la gente se movía al compás de la música. Akari sintió los bajos de la música electrónica retumbar en su pecho y por un momento se preguntó si Marcos sabía lo que era el rock.

\- Id subiendo – Alex gritó para hacerse oír por encima de la música. – luego os alcanzo.

Vio como avanzaba hacia una barra de bar en un lateral donde una camarera le estaba saludando. Por un momento se quedó hipnotizado. La música, las luces, la gente moviéndose y saltando por todas partes empezaba a abrumarle. Sintió cómo le tiraban del brazo.

\- Venga, vamos, que lo bueno está arriba.

La sonrisa de Marcos salió de su campo de visión y le siguió entre la marea de gente. Su amigo se escurría entre ellos, mientras que él iba chocándose con todo el mundo y pidiendo disculpas, pese a que nadie parecía notarlo. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad llegaron a unas escaleras.

En el piso de arriba el volumen de la música era mucho más aceptable, y sí, esta vez sí que sonaba rock. Esta zona era algo más pequeña, con varias mesas y una zona con sillones bastante apetecibles. Había grupos de gente por la sala, pero mucho más tranquilos que en el piso de abajo. Marcos estaba sentado en un taburete cerca de la barra buscando a la camarera con la vista. Se sentó a su lado.

\- ¡Woah! Escucha esto, es Iron Maiden. – Marcos tarareaba la música mientras tamborileaba en la barra y Akari no pudo por menos que sonreír.

\- ¿Esto siempre es así?

\- Bueno, la parte de abajo más o menos. Al menos a mí me parece todo lo mismo – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. – Aquí arriba depende un poco del día, pero las noches de rock son las mejores.

En ese momento Marcos sintió el latigazo de una bayeta húmeda en la nuca y dio un bote en la banqueta.

\- Los niños buenos tienen que estar durmiendo a estas horas, sobre todo si tienen clase al día siguiente. – La camarera, una chica bastante mona, con media melena y ojos negros le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Pues dile a tu jefe que no haga las noches de rock los jueves. – Marcos parecía dolido mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello. – ¡Además soy casi mayor de edad!

\- Te faltan dos meses para tener 17, así que ni lo sueñes. – Pese a que sus palabras sonaban duras tenía un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

\- En Méjico sería considerado adulto… – suavizó el rostro y sonrió pícaro –Venga, Kanako, porfi… ponnos un par de cervezas…

La camarera suspiró agitando la cabeza y sonriendo. Puso una cerveza delante de cada uno.

\- ¡Kanako! – Marcos protestó. – ¡La mía es sin alcohol!

\- Eso por mentirme sobre venir entre semana. Bastante es que te dejamos entrar aquí. – Marcos hizo un mohín de niño enfadado. – Y qué, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo? Voy a tener que enseñarte modales…

Akari se levantó del taburete de un salto, avergonzado.

\- Soy Akari Hizamaru. Soy su compañero de piso. Encantado de conocerte. – Hizo una pequeña inclinación, y se sonrojó al oír la risa de la camarera.

\- Así que tú eres el famoso japonés. – Akari le miró confundido. – Sí, nos lo habían comentado ya. Creo que no sabes dónde te has metido. – Sonrió a su vez. – Soy Kanako Sanjo. Encantada de conocerte. – Se volvió hacia Marcos, que les miraba extrañado ante tanta formalidad. - ¿Dónde está Álex?

\- Abajo, saludando a Yaeko, ya sabes…

\- Ya le echaré la bronca por traerte cuando suba… Ahora voy a seguir con lo mío.

Marcos pagó su cerveza, y cuando Akari iba a hacer lo propio, Kanako le dijo que a él le invitaba la casa, ya que era la primera vez que iba. Como consecuencia, fueron a sentarse mientras Marcos rezongaba sobre lo injusta que era con él.

\- En realidad – dijo sacando pecho – se hace la dura, pero la tengo en el bote.

Le guiñó un ojo. Akari aún tenía ciertas dificultades con el idioma y las frases hechas, pero estaba casi convencido de que la expresión no coincidía con la escena que había presenciado.

Buscaron un rincón con sillones para tomar las cervezas y charlar. Mayormente Marcos era el que hablaba, y Akari escuchaba datos y datos sobre los grupos y las canciones que sonaban. Estaban acabando sus bebidas cuando por fin apareció Álex con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

\- Álex, ¿podrías ir a pedirnos otra? – Agitó el botellín vacío y bajó la mirada. – Es que creo que Kanako está molesta conmigo…

Akari estaba sorprendido. No sabía que el reproche de la camarera le había afectado tanto, pese a que habían estado hablando animadamente hasta ese momento.

\- Claro, sin problema. – Alex no pareció darse cuenta. – Es más, invito yo a esta ronda. - Se dirigió a la barra antes de que abriesen la boca.

\- ¡Bien! – Marcos levantó por fin la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban con deleite y sonreía. – No falla, siempre que vuelve de hablar con Yaeko consigo que me invite a una ronda. Mola, ¿eh?

Otra vez lo había hecho. No era la primera vez que veía a Marcos usar una artimaña del estilo para conseguir algo, pero aun así le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía hacerlo. Tenía labia, era un tanto zalamero y sus ojos verdes podían ser tremendamente expresivos. Tres días antes él mismo había caído en el engaño al cederle la última tarrina de helado que había comprado, temiendo que si seguía mirándole con aquella cara angustiada le iba a sentar mal el postre. Alex se estuvo riendo un buen rato cuando se lo contó más tarde.

A mitad de la tercera ronda (la de Marcos aún sin alcohol), Akari empezaba a notar los efectos de la cerveza, y le parecía que Alex hablaba más que antes.

\- ¿Os fijasteis en Yaeko? Hoy estaba espectacular.

\- Para ti siempre está espectacular, sobre todo cuando enseña… – Acompañó su frase con un gesto obsceno en su pecho.

\- ¡Eh! – Golpeó al rubio en el brazo. – Ni que solo le mirase las tetas. También tiene unos labios muy bonitos.

\- Sí, sí, pero ¿de qué color llevaba hoy el sujetador? – Marcos tuvo que esquivar otro par de puñetazos mientras se reía a carcajadas.

\- Pero entonces… ¿te gusta esa chica? – Akari no estaba acostumbrado a tener este tipo de conversaciones, pero quería sentirse integrado.

\- Bueno… - Alex desvió la vista. El japonés se sintió aliviado al ver que al menos uno de sus compañeros de piso tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse por algo. – Es muy simpática…

\- Y tiene buenas tetas, te lo digo yo. ¡Auch! – El rubio se frotó el hombro dolorido tras otro puñetazo mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. Se giró hacia Akari con ojos brillantes. – Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para ti… - Se acercó y bajó la voz. – ¿Las japonesas se depilan?

\- ¿Perdona? – Notó el calor subir a las mejillas. Miró a Alex, pero también parecía bastante interesado en la conversación.

\- Pues eso… ya sabes… ahí abajo… Es que, ya sabes… – bajó la voz más aún y Akari tuvo que acercarse para oírle. – sois muy secretistas los japoneses con esas cosas y tengo curiosidad. Tampoco puedo preguntárselo a Kanako o Yaeko, como comprenderás… – Le echó el brazo por los hombros. – Venga, hombre, seguro que eras un don Juan por allí ¡y estamos entre amigos!

Akari no sabía dónde meterse. Notaba la cara ardiendo y miró al moreno con una súplica muda. Por suerte Alex resultó ser más perspicaz que su joven amigo, y le dio una colleja.

\- ¡Deja de agobiar al pobre chico!

\- ¡Ay! ¡Preguntaba en serio! Tengo curiosidad.

\- Creo que Akari no quiere hablar de eso…

Miró intensamente a Marcos, y pese a que no dijo nada más, se oyó un pequeño "Ohh… ya…" y se separó de Akari mirándole con… ¿pena? ¿Eso era pena? Sin poder soportarlo más se excusó para ir al baño, aún abrumado y un tanto picado. Esos momentos en los que se hablaban sin decir nada se sentía un poco excluido. Era una actitud infantil, lo sabía, pero el alcohol le estaba afectando. No estaba acostumbrado a beber. Ni a hablar de chicas. Ni a que le tocasen con esa confianza. Ni… nada. Tampoco tenía experiencia con mujeres y ellos parecía que sí pese a ser más jóvenes que él. No es que fuera importante, hay más cosas en este mundo que haber salido con chicas. No era algo tan relevante. No. Claro que no.

Después del baño decidió refrescarse un poco la cara. Aún estaba un poco colorado, y, definitivamente, achispado. Puso en orden sus pensamientos. Él sabía que en realidad sus compañeros eran buena gente, y habían salido a pasarlo bien. Salió del baño perdido en sus pensamientos y tropezó con una mujer.

\- Lo siento. – "_Lo que me faltaba_…"

\- Hola, guapo – La mujer, que llevaba un corset dejando poco a la imaginación le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le hacía un escáner con la vista. – ¿Te has perdido?

\- N… no, no… disculpa.

Se alejó de la mujer mientras la oía reirse, sonrojado otra vez, y se sentó con Alex y Marcos, que, por suerte, no habían presenciado la escena y estaban hablando de otras cosas.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila. Volvieron a casa entre bromas y con Akari y Alex metiéndose con Marcos por tener clase al día siguiente. Al final la vida en Estados Unidos no iba a ser tan mala. Al menos de momento no lo era.


	3. Flechazo

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo de nuestro proyecto. Seguimos con las presentaciones de los personajes, escenarios y contextos. Si bien en el anterior capítulo pudimos conocer un poco de Akari y sus compañeros de piso, así como el bar que suelen visitar la noches que tienen ganas de juerga; en esta ocasión la acción se desarrolla en la Universidad ¡no todo va a ser diversión!**

**\- Título: Flechazo**  
**\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_**  
**\- Palabras: ****3282**  
**\- Personajes: Akari, Michelle**

**Como siempre ****¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esperemos que os esté gustando. El fandom de Terra Formars en español es pequeñito, no hay más que ver los pocos fics que hay en _fanfiction_, así que con esto estamos intentando poner nuestro granito de arena. No os podéis imaginar la de quebraderos de cabeza que nos ha traído el decidir si publicarlo o no, llevamos pensando sobre si dar el paso o no hacerlo desde que empezamos a escribir todo esto allá por diciembre ^^**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: ****cockroacheswetdreams**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**FLECHAZO**

Tenía sueño, tenía muchísimo sueño, y lo peor de todo es que era por su propia culpa. La noche anterior Alex y él se habían enzarzado en una intensa batalla jugando al _Tekken_ y no se metió en la cama hasta unas tres horas antes de que sonase el despertador.

Se bajó del autobús bostezando, con la mochila colgando sólo del hombro izquierdo y tambaleándose. Podría haber escogido quedarse en la cama y no ir a clase, pero toda su infancia le habían inculcado la importancia de no faltar a la escuela y al instituto, y de hecho le sorprendía un poco ver a muchos de sus compañeros en EEUU ausentarse cuando no tenían ganas de madrugar. Se detuvo un momento mirando a su alrededor, desubicado, sólo llevaba un par de semanas yendo a la universidad y el campus era muy grande, por lo que en ocasiones se encontraba un poco perdido. Una vez decidió su ruta se frotó con los ojos, suspiró y echó a andar haciendo un repaso mental a las clases a las que le tocaba asistir ese día.

Pese al sueño, al choque cultural y a que el idioma aún se le atravesaba, sobre todo los términos más coloquiales, no podía negar que estaba disfrutando su experiencia en el extranjero. Sus compañeros de piso le abrumaban un poco, las confianzas que se tomaban le descolocaban, acostumbrado a vivir en una sociedad en la cual incluso los amigos cercanos se llaman entre sí por el apellido y con honoríficos y en la que las muestras de afecto se limitaban al ámbito privado. Echaba mucho de menos la comida, por fortuna las chicas de _La Cucaracha Marciana _le habían recomendado un supermercado asiático donde ellas compraban habitualmente, aunque no era lo mismo, sobretodo porque no lo cocinaba su madre.

Miró la hora en su móvil, por lo menos iba bien de tiempo y podría pasar antes de entrar en el aula por el baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría y así despejarse un poco. Conforme estaba guardando el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, atisbó por el rabillo del ojo algo, o más bien alguien, que le llamó la atención. Desde que estaba en EEUU se había topado con muchas mujeres despampanantes, sobretodo en comparación con las chicas pequeñitas y modestas de su Japón natal, y cada vez que se cruzaba con alguna no podía evitar clavar sus ojos en ella. Sabía que estaba mal, que era maleducado y que podría incomodar a las pobres chicas, pero no podía evitarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta voluptuosidad.

Sin embargo esta vez parece que el destino, o el karma, o su propia estupidez le jugó una mala pasada. A su lado iba una de las mujeres más guapas que había visto desde que llegó a EEUU. Se quedó ensimismado con su mirada altiva, sus ojos de un intenso azul similar al cielo, su melenita rubia y sus turgentes pechos enfundados es una sencilla camiseta blanca, sus piernas torneadas y que parecían infinitas en sus vaqueros ajustados pese a que la chica no le llegaría por encima del hombro… Le adelantó por la derecha y fue caminando un poco por delante de él con paso rápido, parecía que también se dirigía a la facultad a la que él iba así que aceleró sin saber muy bien porqué, ya que era plenamente consciente de que no se iba atrever a saludarla. Y la siguió con la mirada, con la esperanza de ver a dónde iba, de conocer quién era, den encontrarse con ella de nuevo…pero con lo que se encontró fue con el duro metal de la farola que tenía en frente y no había visto a cuenta de llevar los ojos fijos en culos ajenos.

De repente todo se hizo negro, o blanco, no lo recuerda muy bien. Sintió como si la nariz le estallase, la cabeza le dolía horrores, le lloraban los ojos y casi podía notar un chichón luchando por salir. Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera sabía si debía o no levantarse del suelo, así que se quedó sentado a la espera de que se le pasase el mareo para evaluar su estado.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz femenina a su lado

-¿Sí?-

Respondió sin estar realmente muy seguro, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y alzando la mirada para agradecerle la preocupación a su interlocutor. No obstante el agradecimiento se le quedó atascado en la garganta cuando se topó cara a cara con la causante del accidente, que había cambiado su mirada altiva por una de preocupación y que repentinamente le sujetó la barbilla y le alzó la cara. En ese momento, se le olvidó hasta respirar

\- Bueno, puede que te salga un chichón, pero no parece nada grave- le soltó sólo un momento, lo justo para buscar un pañuelo de su bolso y empezar a limpiarle la nariz- Esto tiene peor pinta, pero mientras esté sangrando no lo puedo ver bien.

Él, por su parte, estaba totalmente petrificado. No le salían las palabras, ni siquiera era capaz de asentir con la cabeza. Cogió el paquete de pañuelos que la mujer le ofreció y se incorporó con su ayuda, sin saber realmente muy bien qué demonios estaba pasando.

\- Tengo que ir a una clase – le dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca- Pásate por conserjería y pídeles un poco y hielo para bajar esa hinchazón, te lo darán sin problemas.

Se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para irse. Akari sólo consiguió reaccionar lo suficiente como para murmurarle un "hasta luego" con la voz entrecortada y despedirse con la mano. Guardó los pañuelos en el bolsillo y se percató de que tenía la camiseta llena de sangre, así que sacó uno e intentó limpiarse sin éxito. Por lo que le dolía y teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho la chica, debía tener la cara como , así que decidió dar la camiseta por perdida y hacerle caso a la mujer, pues él mismo empezaba a notar que tenía la nariz peligrosamente hinchada.

\- Ay- se quejó finalmente al llevarse la mano a la nariz para limpiarse la sangre que seguía goteando.

Le dolía, vaya que le dolía, pero más que la cara el orgullo, por el ridículo tan espantoso que acababa de hacer. Se recolocó la mochila en el hombro y cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo echó a andar hasta la facultad, sintiendo la mirada de todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba clavándose en su camiseta, su cara y después en su nuca. Rezongando por lo bajo abrió, por fin, la puerta del edificio y entró, no haciéndole falta siquiera pedirle el hielo al conserje pues en cuanto le vio le llamó y le dio una bolsa de hielo envuelta en un trapo. Le dijo algo como que una tal señorita Michelle le había avisado, Akari simplemente murmuró un "gracias" y sonrió todo lo que el dolor de su cara le permitió, dirigiéndose al baño en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar soltar una queja en voz alta. Efectivamente se le estaba empezando a formar un chichón, y tenía la nariz inflamada y llena de sangre. Se la tocó con la intención de comprobar si estaba rota o no, pero en vista de lo que le dolía optó por limpiarse lo mejor que pudo y cambiarse de camiseta aprovechando que llevaba el recambio para ir al gimnasio al salir de clase, ya se preocuparía por ver si tenía la nariz rota o no cuando le dejase de sangrar. Se colocó la bolsa de hielo con cuidado sobre la zona que tenía más hinchada y salió del baño.

Al llegar al aula en el cual tenía clase a primera hora se topó con parte de sus compañeros de clase. Si bien no conocía a todos, había congeniado bastante con el grupo de extranjeros becados como él, ya que desde que había llegado a EEUU habían coincidido en numerosas reuniones y actividades que la universidad organizaba para ellos; y precisamente uno de los más escandalosos le vio llegar y gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo. No era mal tío, era simpático, amable y divertido, simplemente le abrumaba un poco…bastante….muchísimo. No obstante ya se estaba acostumbrando a su carácter efusivo y siempre y cuando lo entendiese, se veía capaz de seguirle las bromas y los comentarios jocosos.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, tío? ¿te ha remodelado la cara un pintor cubista o qué?-

No había entendido una mierda de lo que le había dicho. Entre su acento español, las dificultades que él mismo aún tenía con el idioma y que se lo había dicho entre carcajadas no se había enterado de a qué se refería, pero su sonrisa socarrona fue suficiente como para darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo, así que le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro y entró en el aula, tomando asiento en su sitio habitual en la primera fila.

Durante las primeras horas el estado en el cual se encontraba fue la expectación, de hecho incluso personas de otras clases y cursos venían a ver al "estudiante japonés de intercambio que parecía una obra de arte abstracto", y conforme pasaban las horas la sensación de querer que se lo tragase la tierra se hacía más y más palpable en su interior. Tras la que fue una de las mañanas más largas de toda su vida, la que era su última hora de clase del día llegó y suspiró aliviado conforme guardaba el horario otra vez en la mochila. Le tocaba anatomía, al parecer con una profesora nueva. El responsable de la asignatura les había dicho que él tenía que encargarse de otros menesteres y que las clases, hasta nuevo aviso, se las iba a dar una de las estudiantes de doctorado de la facultad de Medicina.

Estaba sacando una goma del estuche cuando la oyó, una voz que, pese a que no le sonaba especialmente familiar, juraría haber oído hace poco.

\- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Michelle K. Davis y a partir de hoy voy a impartiros esta asignatura durante este curso

No... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. No le podía estar pasando, no a él, no en ese momento. De entre todas las personas que había en el mundo, de entre todas las posibles estudiantes de doctorado que debían existir en esa universidad, la probabilidad de que la mujer que le había visto estamparse contra una farola horas atrás fuese la misma que estaba dando los buenos días desde la tarima era ínfima, y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Sí, sí…hacía un rato estaba pensando en que estaría muy bien re-encontrarse con ella, pero desde luego esa no era la idea de encuentro maravilloso que había dibujado en su cabeza. Aprovechando que tenía los brazos sobre la mesa apoyó la cabeza en ellos, cubriéndose como pudo la cara con las manos, esperando que no se diese cuenta de quién era hasta el final de la clase. Lamentablemente, cuando por fin se atrevió a mirarla de refilón se topó con que la mujer tenía los ojos clavados en él, así que viéndose entre la espada y la pared le hizo un leve gesto de saludo, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Si no fuese por su chichón incipiente y por su nariz dolorida probablemente se habría abofeteado a sí mismo. Sus compañeros sentados en primera fila junto a él observaron el intercambio entre profesor y alumno con curiosidad, pero una vez Michelle comenzó a hablar sobre cómo sería la evaluación parecieron olvidarse y centraron su atención en ella. Akari por su parte intentaba atender, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Se debatía entre la más absoluta vergüenza, la alegría por haberse topado de nuevo con ella para, por lo menos, darle las gracias, y las ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra en ese mismo instante.

Tan sumido estaba en auto compadecerse que ni siquiera se percató de que la clase había terminado hasta que vio a sus compañeros recoger sus cosas y empezar a salir del aula. Imitándolos se levantó y se dispuso a guardar su material en su mochila cuando sintió a alguien acercarse a él.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- sí, tal y como cabía esperar, era ella.

\- ¿Eh?..ahhh..ehh..sí, bueno no- la miró un poco confundido, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por su expresión seria y su pose autoritaria- Iba a ir al gimnasio pero con esto no sé si debería- contestó señalándose la nariz.

\- No, mejor que no- sonrió- Acompáñame, voy a echar un ojo a eso y será mejor que luego te vayas a casa a descansar.

El chico simplemente asintió y echó a andar a su lado dejándose guiar. Tras subir un par de pisos y cruzar un pasillo llegaron a una habitación en la que simplemente había un camastro y un armario con lo que parecía material de primeros auxilios y un botiquín.

\- Siéntate- le indicó señalando el camastro con la mano. Akari obedeció y tras dejar la mochila en el suelo se sentó, a tiempo de ver a Michelle desaparecer por una puerta en uno de los laterales de la pequeña habitación.

\- Em, esto…¿profesora Davis?

\- Llámame Michelle, eres de un rango inferior pero creo que te lo permitiré- le respondió conforme volvía a entrar en la habitación con un vaso con agua en la mano.

\- Perdona.

\- Es coña, idiota. Llámame como prefieras, Akari – la mujer debió percatarse de lo que el chico iba a preguntar porque antes de que le diese tiempo a ello le dijo lo que quería saber- Tengo un listado con mis alumnos, siendo el único alumno japonés que tengo no era muy difícil saber cómo te llamabas.

\- Ah sí, claro- cogió el vaso que Michelle le estaba ofreciendo un poco confuso- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En la enfermería de la facultad- empezó a explicar conforme le levantaba ligeramente la cabeza agarrándole suavemente por la barbilla e inspeccionando su nariz y chichón minuciosamente- No es gran cosa, pero es bastante habitual que haya accidentes en las prácticas, y para hacer una evaluación inicial de las posibles lesiones, basta. Gira la cabeza un poco a la izquierda.

\- Ay, ay, ay

\- ¿Duele?

\- El golpe en la cabeza sí, la nariz sólo al tocarla- respondió Akari mirándola de reojo.

Ella pareció percatarse y se recolocó las gafas para mirarle, como preguntándole si pasaba algo. Desvió los ojos al instante de nuevo y miro hacia abajo, topándose en su campo de visión con el escote de la mujer, que si bien no era especialmente escandaloso, sí que se hacía sustancialmente apetitoso dada la calidad de la materia prima que tenía en frente. O quizás simplemente es que estaba muy salido, sí, probablemente fuese eso. _Bueno…En fin… _pensó intentado poner cara de póker y rezando porque Michelle no supiera leer mentes.

\- Bueno no tienes nada roto, los golpes en la nariz son muy aparatosos y sangran mucho, pero te has librado. Puede que te sangre un poco estos días, ándate con ojo.- - - Vale, gracias- respondió conforme ella se alejaba de él para abrir el botiquín y alcanzarle un bote con un puñado de pastillas.

\- Toma un analgésico, si dentro de unas 8 horas te vuelve a doler tómate otra, sino espérate hasta antes de irte a la cama.

Akari obedeció, y tras tomarse la pastilla de un trago ayudado del agua que le había dado antes la mujer, bajó de la camilla y recogió su mochila. Michelle le cogió el vaso de la mano y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta de antes, que daba, como era de esperar, a un diminuto baño.

\- Michelle- empezó a decir con un volumen de voz más alto de lo normal dado que la rubia estaba en la habitación contigua- Gracias por todo. Esto… ¿qué puedo hacer para agradecértelo?

\- ¿Para agradecérmelo? No sé, no hace falta- respondió saliendo del baño y secándose las manos en el pantalón- Invítame a un café o algo.

Él asintió y abrió la puerta, sosteniéndola para dejarla pasar delante de él. La chica recogió su bolso y carpeta de encima del armario donde los había dejado y se dirigió a la salida. No obstante una vez hubo estuvo fuera se detuvo un momento, haciendo que Akari, que justo salió de la habitación en ese momento y estaba cerrando tras de sí, casi se la llevase por delante.

\- Mira, Akari. Esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero si vuelvo a pillarte mirándome el escote no tendré piedad- sentenció mirándole con severidad durante un instante, para acto seguido echar a andar por el pasillo- Más te vale no desviar tu mirada, usa mis gafas como referencia- remató mientras seguía andando, sin siquiera girarse para mirarle y despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿EH?... ah… no… si…¡perdona!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Michelle había girado en una esquina y la había perdido de vista.- ¡Soy imbécil!

Aguantándose las ganas de golpear algo, principalmente a sí mismo, decidió que era hora de ir volviendo a casa. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, si se daba un poco de prisa llegaría a coger el próximo bus y no le tocaría esperar, así que echó a andar a paso ligero hasta conserjería, para poder devolverles la bolsa anteriormente de hielo y en ese momento de agua que le habían dejado por la mañana.

Tras unos minutos llegó a su parada confirmó para su alivio en la marquesina que aún faltaban un par de minutos para que llegase su autobús, así que aprovechó para sacar su bono de viajes de la cartera y revisar el móvil por si tenía llamadas y mensajes. Nada nuevo a excepción de los Whatsapp con las quejas de Marcos porque se aburría en clase, y un par de mensajes de Alex que le preguntaba si iba a ir a comer o no, que Yaeko le había llevado uno de sus experimentos culinarios a casa y era muchísima cantidad. Respondió los mensajes justo a tiempo de ver el bus acercarse, y una vez estuvo dentro, sentado y con el lado de la cara en el cual no tenía el chichón apoyado en el cristal, se percató de algo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios dirían Marcos y Alex cuando le viesen en ese estado? ¿Cuánto se reirían de él cuando les dijese que era por haberse quedado mirando el culo de su PROFESORA DE ANATOMÍA?

\- Mierdaaaaaa…- murmuró

Fuese cuales fuesen las respuestas a esas preguntas, para bien o para mal, en 15 minutos lo averiguaría. Nunca antes el viaje de vuelva a casa se le había hecho tan corto.

Una vez vio a lo lejos la parada en la cual se debía bajar presionó, no sin pensárselo antes, el botón de solicitud de parada. Bajó del autobús arrastrando los pies hasta su portal, y una vez dentro subió con pesadez los cuatro pisos de escaleras que le separaban de su casa, el ascensor brillaba por su ausencia, y aún de haberlo habido, probablemente habría decidido subir andando para retrasar su llegada. Nunca en las semanas que llevaba viviendo en EEUU había sentido tanto miedo por abrir la puerta de su casa como en ese momento.

\- Resiste Akari, no te van a comer….creo-

Y con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir suspiró introdujo la llave en la cerradura y se preparó para el chaparrón que le iba a caer encima.

6


	4. El desafío

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Otro miércoles más resurgimos de nuestras cenizas para publicar un nuevo capítulo de nuestro AU. En esta ocasión no introducimos ningún personaje nuevo y la acción vuelve a Akari y sus compañeros de piso, aunque quizás deberíamos decir, a sus CABRONES compañeros de piso. Pobre chaval, no sabe dónde se metió cuando aceptó vivir con ese par de encantadores mejicanos.**

**\- Título: El desafío  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 1521  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Alex y Marcos**

**Gracias por leer, o pasaros por aquí o echar un ojo, o lo que sea...en resumen, gracias por estar ahí.  
**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: ****cockroacheswetdreams****  
**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**El Desafío**

Marcos estaba tirado en el sofá cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¡Menos mal! – se levantó desperezándose – Ya me estaba muriendo de ham…

No fue capaz de acabar la frase cuando vio a Akari. Bueno, al menos debía ser él. Le reconoció por la mochila que llevaba al hombro, el pelo y un intento de sonrisa. En el centro de su cara, la nariz había sido sustituida por una masa de carne roja e hinchada y tenía una mancha violácea en la frente.

\- Alex… ¡Alex! – Gritó presa de la impaciencia.

-Ya voy. - Salió de la habitación. – Qué pasa con…

Su sorpresa fue tan grande como la de Marcos. Se acercaron los dos a él, le hicieron pasar y Marcos cerró la puerta, no sin antes mirar, como si pensase que les estaban espiando.

\- Quien ha sido. – Alex habló tranquilo pero tenía la mano cerrada en un puño y le temblaba ligeramente. – Quién te ha hecho eso.

\- Ese tío está muerto. – El rubio paseaba por la habitación golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra. – _Nadie se pasa con mis amigos y se va de rositas_.

\- _Marcos, relájate ahora. Ese cabrón se va a enterar._ – Posó una mano en el hombro de Akari y le miró a los ojos con determinación. – Dinos quién ha sido.

Una oleada de gratitud sacudió el corazón de Akari al verles tan alterados. Nunca les había visto tan enfadados como para estar maldiciendo, o eso le parecía, en su lengua natal. Pero pronto sobre ese sentimiento fue sustituido por la extrema vergüenza de lo que había pasado en realidad. Por un momento incluso se planteó mentirles para no soportar el bochorno que iba a pasar si les contaba la verdad. Apartó la vista de sus amigos y murmuró su respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo? – Marcos se acercó. – No te hemos oído.

Levantó la vista. Los dos le observaban serios y expectantes. El rubor de sus mejillas se fundió con la rojez de su nariz dándole un aspecto bastante lamentable. No pudo mantener la mirada.

\- Me di contra una farola.

\- Akari – Marcos estaba mortalmente serio. – somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos lo que ha pasado. Si tienes problemas sabes que vamos a ayudarte.

Querer desaparecer se le quedaba pequeño. Era un detalle que no le considerasen tan torpe de forma natural, pero eso lo estaba haciendo aún peor. Se puso más colorado.

\- ¡Me di contra una farola! – gritó por fin. – ¡Ojalá alguien me hubiese dado un puñetazo! ¡Al menos podría haber devuelto el golpe! Pero no. Fue una farola. Yo solo. Me he golpeado contra una farola. Ya está.

Lo vio. A cámara lenta. Muy silenciosos y absurdamente coordinados sus compañeros miraron su nariz, subieron los ojos a su frente, bajando a la nariz otra vez viendo que ambas lesiones estaban perfectamente alineadas. Sus caras de enfado desaparecieron, dejando de fruncir el ceño. Abrieron la boca y poco a poco se formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Estallaron en carcajadas. Aguantó el chaparrón de risas lo más dignamente que pudo. Marcos cada vez que le miraba reía más fuerte hasta que empezaron a saltársele las lágrimas, tirado en el sofá agarrándose el estómago. Alex, un poco menos escandaloso, intentó dejar de reírse sin éxito. Después de varios minutos que a Akari le parecieron años de vida menos, los otros dos recuperaron el aliento lo suficiente como para hablar.

\- Alex, ¿te queda un poco de crema antiinflamatoria? Creo que le vendría bien. – Marcos le examinó la nariz de cerca mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de la cara. - ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo?

\- Nada.

Marcos vio como Akari apretaba los labios y miraba a otro sitio. Se le daba tan mal disimular que a veces sentía pena por él. Deslizó la cabeza a un lateral para mirarle a los ojos otra vez.

\- No sabes mentir, así que no lo intentes…

\- Pues… - Alex volvió con la pomada y aguardó expectante también. – Pasó una mujer y… y… bueno…. Pues me quedé mirándola… no vi la farola… - Alex pasó el brazo por su hombro con un profundo suspiro mientras Marcos volvía a reírse.

\- Estás descubriendo los culos yankies, amigo. – Habló como si fuese un maestro hablando con un alumno que acababa de alcanza la iluminación. – La vida es dura, ¡pero tienes que ser fuerte! – se puso firme apretando el puño, con voz épica y mirando al horizonte. – Ver culos y esquivar farolas es algo que conseguirás con un poco de práctica. – bajó a un tono más confidente – He de decir que son mejores los culos de las mejicanas, pero supongo que por eso las calles de Méjico son tan oscuras. – Esta vez Akari también rió con ellos.

Fue a quitarse bien la sangre reseca de la nariz. Pese a que había pasado por el baño en la facultad entre lo hinchado que lo tenía, el intenso dolor que le producía tocarse y que no había tenido mucho tiempo, solo había podido limpiarse por encima. Se echó la crema que le había pasado el mejicano. Estaba fresquita, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Cuando terminó, se sentaron a la mesa y Alex repartió la comida. Yaeko les había llevado unos pimientos rellenos de arroz y carne picada con salsa bechamel y queso gratinado. Tenía una pinta deliciosa. Después del "itadakimasu", adquirido desde que Akari vivía con ellos, el japonés se decidió a contarles el resto de la historia.

\- Ya… - se llevó la mano al cuello, distraído – el caso es… que me caí al suelo…

\- No me extraña según traes la cara – interrumpió el rubio con la boca llena. – Y seguro que no era para tanto.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – habló un poco más alto de lo que esperaba, ante la sorpresa de los otros dos. – Bueno, el caso es que cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, esta mujer se acercó para ayudarme… y… y… - Se mordió el labio. – Es mi profesora de anatomía.

Akari miró su plato. No sabía qué esperar, pero desde luego no lo que se encontró. Sus dos amigos le miraron decepcionados.

\- Tu profesora… ya… – Marcos cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente escogiendo sus palabras. – No sabía que te gustaban mayorcitas…

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué? – Se le cayó el tenedor de la mano. – ¡No es mayor! ¡Es casi de mi edad! – Vio cómo los otros dos intercambiaban miradas. – ¡Es cierto! Es una estudiante de doctorado.

\- Acabas de decir que es tu profesora. A ver, que a nosotros nos da igual, ¿eh? ¿Verdad, Marcos?

\- ¡Claro! – De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo – Podríamos presentarle a la señora Rogers, ya sabes la del primero.

\- ¡Ah! ¿La de los veinte gatos que lleva un bastón verde?

\- Sí, esa. Tiene principio de cataratas, así que ni siquiera se fijaría en su nariz… – Marcos se giró a Akari. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran el vivo retrato de la inocencia. - ¿Te interesa?

Akari boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de hablar. ¡No le creían! Michelle era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda la mañana. De hecho, era lo único bueno que le había pasado. Alex no pudo contenerse más y se echó a reír mientras volvía aquella expresión pícara de Marcos.

\- ¡No os riais! ¡Michelle es preciosa! – Se estaba acalorando.

\- Uuuuhhh… Se llama Michelle… - Se burló Marcos.

\- ¡Pues sí! ¡Rubia y de ojos azules!

\- Ufff… - Alex chascó la lengua – Si vas a inventarte algo no fuerces tanto…

\- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – Akari estaba levantando el tono. – ¡Es un ángel! Y sí, ¡tiene buen culo!

\- Esta conversación sin pruebas… No vale nada, verdad ¿Alex?

\- Nada de nada.

\- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues os traeré pruebas! ¡Sacaré una foto!

\- Ya… - Marcos chascó la lengua y suspiró. – Podrías sacarle una foto a cualquiera de tu clase… No podríamos fiarnos…

\- Ya… Un hombre de verdad nos la mostraría en persona…

Si Akari no hubiera estado tan ciego, hubiera visto la media sonrisa maliciosa de sus amigos. O el brillo de diablillo de los ojos de Marcos. Habría notado que el tono de su voz era forzadamente monótono. O el móvil puesto disimuladamente en la mesa con el micrófono en su dirección. Si hubiera recapacitado un poco, se habría mordido la lengua antes de decir la siguiente frase:

\- ¡Pues venid mañana a buscarme y os la presento! - ¡MIERDA! Se tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se hizo el silencio. Alex y Marcos sonrieron ya abiertamente. Lo habían hecho otra vez. Le habían liado. Agachó la cabeza con la moral por los suelos.

\- Os hubiera valido con la foto, ¿verdad?

\- Pues sí, para qué te vamos a engañar. – Marcos cogió su móvil. – Voy a avisar a Sheilla. ¡No puede perderse esto!

\- Tenemos que conocer a tu querido ángel de culo bonito. – Alex guiñó un ojo.

Akari gimoteó en silencio. Solo esperaba que Michelle fuese una mujer medianamente comprensible y no le odiase por esto… ¿más?


	5. Aparece el Príncipe

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Otro sábado que aquí estamos actualizando capítulo. Seguimos introduciendo personajes, y en esta ocasión el punto de vista cambia totalmente y dejamos a un lado a Akari para centrarnos en el fantástico, en el perfecto, en el maravilloso...¡Joseph! Si es posible amar y odiar la misma persona al mismo tiempo desde luego Joe lo consigue. Ese personaje al que tan pronto adoramos como daríamos una colleja, de estas de las que escuecen. **

**\- Título: Aparece el Príncipe  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 1397  
****\- Personajes: Joseph**

**Últimamente estamos recibiendo más visitas y lecturas así que estamos muy contentas ¿qué os está pareciendo? Aunque resulta curioso porque bastantes son de países cuya lengua principal no es el español ¡y nos produce mucha curiosidad! No sabemos si se trata de personas que están practicando su segunda lengua, de hispanohablantes repartidos por el Mundo o de gente que entra a curiosear. Sea lo que sea ¡sois bienvenidos!  
**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: ****cockroacheswetdreams****  
**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**Aparece el Príncipe**

Se desperezó en la cama y miró el reloj. Faltaba exactamente un minuto para que sonase la alarma. "Perfecto". Joseph tomaba esas victorias como pequeños placeres de la vida. Pese a que se había acostado solo unas horas antes, la genética le había dotado de la capacidad de levantarse como nuevo durmiendo la mitad de horas que una persona normal. Esperó pacientemente a que la alarma pitase para apagarla con una sonrisa socarrona.

Dormía desnudo, y así se acercó a abrir los pesados cortinajes que daban al pequeño balcón privado de su cuarto. Realmente era una persona muy poco pudorosa. Tenía un buen cuerpo. Muy buen cuerpo, si se le permitía opinar, así que ¿para qué iba a ocultarlo sin necesidad? Con la habitación por fin iluminada se permitió admirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero un momento con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

Cruzó la puerta pequeña de su habitación y tras pasar un pequeño pasillo al que daban un par de vestidores, llegó a su baño. Cualquier persona que entrase en aquél cuarto pensaría que estaba en un balneario. El retrete estaba separado en un habitáculo aparte. En la ducha acristalada de su derecha podrían caber tres personas a la vez sin estorbarse, nada que envidiar a la inmensa bañera de hidromasaje de grifería elegante y vistosa que había al lado opuesto. Por la ventana situada encima de la bañera se podían ver las estrellas cuando se bañaba de noche. Al fondo del baño había dos repisas enormes a cada lado de la pared con un lavabo cada una a juego con el resto de la estancia.

Al salir de la ducha, oyó llamar a la puerta principal de su dormitorio.

\- ¡Adelante! – Gritó desde el baño.

Después de secarse se metió en el vestidor mientras su mayordomo entraba en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué le apetece de desayunar? – Preguntó amablemente.

\- Unas tortitas. Hoy necesito energías para ver a mi amada – Salió del vestidor a su encuentro, aun completamente desnudo. – ¿Si fueras mujer, qué calzoncillos te gustarían más? – En una mano tenía unos bóxer negros y en la otra un slip verde de rayas.

\- Desconozco lo que prefiere una mujer. – Era tan común encontrarle desnudo que ya ni se sorprendía. – Iré a hacerle el desayuno. – Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Finalmente escogió los negros. "El negro nunca falla". Unos vaqueros elegantes oscuros que remarcaban su culo con una camiseta blanca de amplio escote que se ajustaba a su cuerpo ejercitado, sugerente y provocativo. Se subió las mangas hasta la altura del codo. Con una americana de media manga abierta, un rolex de alta gama en su muñeca y un collar de chapas militares al cuello, desprendía elegancia y sexappeal por los poros de su piel. Ni siquiera se echaba colonia. No la necesitaba.

\- Michelle… - Sonrió a su reflejo. – Hoy serás mía.

Joseph pertenecía a ese escaso grupo de personas capaz de atraer la atención de hombres y mujeres. Musculado, elegante, rubio, de ojos azules y buena, muy buena, familia, además de un triunfador en la vida. Sus carreras de biología y de ingeniería aeroespacial estaba complementada con un máster y un doctorado, además graduarse en la academia de comandante aeroespacial con honores. Dirigía proyectos a nivel nacional en investigaciones punteras. Hablando varios idiomas con soltura y con su familia distribuida por medio mundo, nadie sabía en realidad cuál es su país natal. Desprendía testosterona allá por donde fuese. Quizá no existiese la perfección, pero desde luego él estaba cerca. No por nada en la universidad el alumnado le denominaba "El Príncipe Genético". Era común saber por dónde pasaba porque todas las mujeres y unos cuantos hombres se asomaban a las puertas de sus aulas para verle pasar. Incluso se sabía que había provocado más de un desmayo al preguntar algo a alguna alumna, o devolverle un bolígrafo caído.

Pero, pese a que podría tener a cualquier mujer que desease, como todo en esta vida, él deseaba a la única que no le hacía caso: Su hermosa tutoreada, Michelle K. Davis. La conocía desde la universidad. Pese a tener la misma edad, el alto coeficiente de Joseph y sus influencias le habían permitido entrar en la universidad mucho antes de lo que correspondía a su edad y sacar sus carreras en la mitad de tiempo que una persona normal. Cuando conoció a Michelle ella acaba de empezar la carrera de Medicina y él estaba empezando su doctorado. Desde ese momento, su principal meta y la más dura, fue conquistarla.

Joseph era la principal razón de que Michelle no hubiese tenido ningún novio formal, o, al menos, duradero. Antes de la universidad no le interesó nada serio, y desde que Joseph la acosaba espantaba cualquier pareja potencial que pudiera tener. No directamente, desde luego, pero la presión de tener a ese portento de hombre soplándote la nuca cuando vas intentas hablar con la mujer que te interesa es capaz de desanimar a la gran mayoría, sino a todos. Cuando ella acabó la carrera, buscó otra universidad donde poder hacer su doctorado lejos de él, pero una vez más Joseph usó sus contactos y revolvió cielo y tierra hasta poder ser él y solo él su tutor. La pobre Michelle no tuvo más remedio que coger aire y aguantar el tirón.

Cuando Joseph bajó las escaleras dirección a la cocina, su mayordomo le había preparado ya el desayuno. Tortitas con nata, acompañados de un zumo de naranja recién exprimido, un café solo con una cucharada de azúcar y una Tablet preparada para leer el correo y las noticias del día. Cuando apenas llevaba la mitad volvió a aparecer su sirviente.

\- ¿Qué coche le preparo hoy?

\- El Lamborghini, por favor. Seguro que hoy Michelle accede a que la lleve a casa. ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!

Unas 8 horas antes había llegado por fin a casa. Había estado dando una conferencia sobre nuevas tecnologías aplicadas al campo de la biología en una universidad al otro lado del país en un congreso que había durado cinco dolorosos días separado de su amada Michelle. Estaba seguro que ella le había echado de menos.

Algunas veces conseguía convencer a Michelle de acercarla a casa. Para él eran pequeñas victorias. Para ella momentos de intenso sufrimiento. En realidad ella cada cierto tiempo accedía a sus peticiones porque así los días siguientes su acoso se mantenía a unos niveles más aceptables. La razón por la que Michelle no había pedido una orden de alejamiento judicial contra Joseph, es que cuando no estaba en modo acosador podía mantener charlas muy gratificantes intelectualmente hablando. Tenía su lado divertido también, y, para qué negarlo, era un regalo para vista. Aunque a veces dudaba que funcionase solicitar una orden de alejamiento. Las influencias del clan Gustav Newton estaban tan extendidas que se decía que alcanzaba todos los niveles de la sociedad a nivel mundial. Los Iluminatti actuales.

Tras lavarse los dientes y ponerse unos zapatos negros italianos hechos a mano fue a la cochera principal donde el mayordomo aguardaba con el maletín al lado de su flamante Lamborghini Huracán gris metalizado oscuro. La mansión en la que vivía estaba bastante lejos de la universidad, pero con varios coches a su disposición eso no suponía ningún problema para él. Incluso podría tener chófer que le llevase, pero prefería sentir el volante en las manos. Cuando llegó al lado de la universidad aparcó su coche al lado del de Shokichi, que, pese a no ser mal vehículo, parecía un "cuatro latas" en comparación.

Con paso firme, sonrisa demoledora y un rastro de cabezas giradas en su dirección entró en el departamento de Anatomía y Fisiología Humana canturreando.

\- Miiiiiiicheeelllee… ¡Ya estoy aquíiiiiiii!

Sin rastro de la rubia por ningún sitio entró en su despacho dispuesto a dejar sus cosas y salir en su búsqueda. Para su sorpresa, encontró un sobre en el suelo que ponía "Para Joseph". Reconoció la letra de Michelle en el acto. Abrió la carta con esmero y leyó el contenido. En un A4, con letras grandes, lo único que había era el siguiente mensaje:

"_Hoy no voy a estar por ahí. Apáñate solo _

_Michelle_"

Llevó la exigua carta a los labios y aspiró su contenido como si fuese la propia piel de Michelle. Sonrió para sí y suspiró.

\- Ah, Michelle… Cuánto te gusta hacerme sufrir.


	6. El erotismo docente

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Sentimos muchísimo no haber subido los capítulos cuando tocaban esta semana. He formado parte (hola, son Eme Sylvestris xD) de la organización de un convención esta semana en mi ciudad y he pardo muy poco delante del ordenador. Karuite ha estado pasando unos días en mi casa echándome una mano y no hemos tocado el ordenador. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien y además fuimos con nuestros cosplay de Michelle y Kanako y auqneu no mucha gente reconoció muchos disfraces los que lo hicieron se emocionaron mucho y nos hizo muchísima ilusión. De hecho hasta os han grabado un vídeo, en cuanto esté editado y subido a la red probablemente dejemos el link en nuestro perfil.**

**Volvemos de nuevo a Akari, que a ver cómo se las apaña para salir del lío en el que se ha metido por bocazas a cuenta de sus compañeros de piso. Sí, lo confesamos, nos encanta hacerle sufrir (es tan divertido :3)**

**\- Título: El erotismo docente  
\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
\- Palabras: 6775  
\- Personajes: Akari, Michelle, Adolf, Eva, Alex, Marcos, Sheila, Shokichi y Keiji**

**También decir que cuando hoy hemos entrado por fin a revisar fanfiction tras días sin hacerlo nos hemos llevado una muy muy grata sorpresa al ver en las estadísticas que el número de visitantes había subido tanto. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! esperemos que eso sea señal de que os está gustando ^^  
**

**La semana que viene volveremos con el calendario de subida de capítulos habitual, los miércoles y sábados.**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams  
**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**EL EROTISMO DOCENTE**

Apagó el despertador de un manotazo y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, necesitaba ya no 5, sino algo así como 120 minutos más en la cama. Se desperezó a duras penas, rebuscando a tientas en su habitación sus calzoncillos y la camiseta vieja que utilizaba para estar por casa. No le gustaba dormir vestido, por alguna extraña razón le provocaba sensación de claustrofobia, si tenía frío se tapaba y punto.

\- Buenos días- saludó un alegre Alex que le miraba desde el sofá mordisqueando una tostada- Tienes mejor pinta que ayer.  
\- Buenas…ya no me duele tanto, sólo si me apoyo  
\- En serio, tío- le dijo enarcando una ceja y tragándose un pedazo de tostada- ¿A qué velocidad ibas?  
\- No sé, normal- se encogió de hombros- A paso rápido.

Entró en el baño para vaciar su vejiga y de paso mirarse al espejo, no es que fuese especialmente vanidoso, pero entre ser presumido y tener la nariz como una patata hay una distancia amplia, muy amplia. Con alivio descubrió que a excepción del pequeño bollo amoratado que tenía en la frente su cara ya estaba normal.

\- ¡Tengo el meao en la punta!- gritó Marcos desde fuera golpeando la puerta como si pretendiese derribarla  
\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!- respondió lavándose rápidamente la cara y saliendo del baño acto seguido – Ansioso  
\- Amante de viejas- respondió el aludido cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
\- Que no es vieja- le replicó, y ante la falta de respuesta se giró hacia Alex con un tinte de desesperación en la voz – ¡En serio! ¡Es de mi edad!  
\- Sí, sí- comentó con displicencia - ¿A qué hora decías que salías hoy?  
\- A las cuatr…¡ni se os ocurra ir!

_"¡Pues venid mañana a buscarme y os la presento!_" oyó de su viva voz. Los cabrones le habían grabado con el teléfono de Alex y desde ayer por la tarde utilizaban el maldito registro para chantajearle cada vez que les pedía que no fuesen. Michelle lo iba a matar, lenta y dolorosamente se atrevería a afirmar.

Si había algo a lo que no se había acostumbrado en el tiempo que llevaba en el extranjero, y a lo que creía que no se acostumbraría nunca, era al desayuno. En lugar del típico café que tomaban sus compañeros, Akari se sirvió un cuenco de arroz y se hizo en un momento un _tamagoyaki_ que acompañó con salsa de soja.

\- Sheila dice que viene, que tiene ganas de ver la universidad- dijo Marcos en voz alta en cuanto salió del baño con el móvil en la mano.- Y que además tiene ganas de ver qué tipo de mujeres le gustan a Akari- Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y miró a su compañero con una sonrisa condescendiente. El japonés respondió con una mirada de odio y amenazándole con los palillos, hecho que no intimidó mucho, por no decir nada, al rubio  
\- Bueno, aquí os dejo discutiendo, yo piro al taller- interrumpió Alex levantándose del sofá y guardándose en el bolsillo las llaves que tenía sobre la mesa- ¡Luego nos vemos en la Uni!

Akari iba a contestar pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le interrumpió, a su lado, Marcos cogió el tazón más grande que pudo encontrar y lo llenó hasta arriba de cereales de colores. Rascándose la espalda fue hacia la nevera y sacó una garrafa de leche, cerrando la puerta del electrodoméstico con el pie y aposentándose en el sofá con el tazón, la leche y la caja de cereales al lado. Ese día se había despertado con tiempo suficiente para desayunar tranquilamente, y ya que estaba en ello, desayunaría hasta reventar si hacía falta. El japonés se sentó a su lado y durante unos minutos desayunaron en silencio, sin más compañía que la de los anuncios de la televisión y el crujido de los cereales que devoraba el rubio. No obstante, la situación no parecía contentar al último, al cual el silencio empezaba a hacérsele excesivamente pesado.

\- Así que hoy nos presentarás a tu novia ¿Cómo se llamaba?- le pinchó haciendo como que se devanaba los sesos intentando recordar- ¡Ah sí! La SEÑORA Michelle- Akari lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo una pausa para tragar.  
\- En cuanto la veáis vais a flipar- respondió picado – No os voy a dejar que os acerquéis a más de dos metros de ella.  
\- Eso no está en tu mano decidirlo- le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y se señaló a sí mismo- A las mujeres les encanta la sangre latina. Mírate a ti y luego mírame a mí, si fueras mujer o gay ¿con quién te quedarías?  
\- ¿Eh?- Akari arrugó la nariz y se quedó mirándolo con extrañeza  
\- No te hagas el tonto, guapetón- le dio un codazo y le guiñó el ojo- A todos os gustan los culitos mejicanos ¡reconócelo!

Akari se terminó el desayuno de un trago y se levantó rápidamente con la excusa de ir a fregar los cacharros que había utilizado, dejando a Marcos desternillándose de risa en el sofá y dándose palmadas en la pierna.

\- Ay…- suspiró entre carcajadas- Es tan fácil tomarte el pelo que debería ser ilegal, para poder darle más emoción- le vaciló estirándose en el sofá y empezado a comer cereales a palo seco directamente de la caja.

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros y se metió en el baño para lavarse los dientes y darse una ducha rápida. Una vez hubo salido se topó con que Marcos ya se había vestido y estaba guardando cosas en la mochila que llevaba habitualmente al instituto. Entró en su habitación y preparó él también sus cosas, descubriendo que se había olvidado sacar la ropa que se le había manchado el día anterior de la mochila, y lo que antes era una camiseta gris de manga corta, ahora era un gurruño de tela arrugada con sangre reseca. Rascó la mancha con el dedo humedecido y sólo lo hizo peor, no tenía ni idea de cómo quitar eso, le preguntaría luego a los chicos. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que sabían cómo quitar manchas de sangre de la ropa.

Una vez lo tuvo todo se cargó al mochila al hombro, se echó el móvil, las llaves y la cartera a los bolsillos y salió de su cuarto.

\- ¡Marcos!- llamó desde el salón. El rubio asomó la cabeza desde su cuarto como preguntándole con la mirada qué quería- Yo salgo ya, que hoy quiero llegar un poco antes.  
\- Vale tío, luego nos vemos- le dedicó una sonrisa, esta vez sí, sincera- ¡pásalo bien!

Akari salió de casa y se topó con que, pese a ser bastante temprano, el aire no era precisamente fresco; les esperaba un día bastante caluroso. Una vez en la parada del bus empezó a hacer un repaso mental de su día anterior. Había sido un completo desastre y había hecho en ridículo de formas de las que nunca se había llegado a imaginar pero…testosterona aparte, Michelle le había cautivado por razones más allá de su espectacular físico. No la conocía, y quizás era una tontería encapricharse con ella tras un par de conversaciones de no más de 10 minutos, pero la mujer tenía algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y no era capaz de averiguar el qué. Se montó en el autobús mientras en sus oídos resonaba uno de los grupos que Marcos le había pasado, debía reconocer que el chaval hacía buenas recomendaciones. Para alguien como él, que no era muy dado a investigar sobre grupos que le pudiesen gustar, era una ventaja tener cerca a alguien que le sirviese la información en bandeja.

Cuanto el autobús llegó a su destino en lugar de bajarse e ir en dirección a u facultad como hacía habitualmente, cambió un poco su ruta y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Si bien en las pocas semanas que llevaba allí su inglés había mejorado notablemente, todavía había bastantes aspectos del idioma que se le atragantaban. Desde el rectorado les habían ofrecido cursos de inglés por si estaban interesados, impartidos en la propia universidad y con amplia disponibilidad de horarios, pero lo que menos le apetecía a Akari era meterse en más clases de las que ya tenía. Prefería, con mucho, emplear sus ratos libres en otras actividades, como las artes marciales, pasar el rato con sus compañeros de piso o con una de sus aficiones favoritas, la lectura. Había pasado muchos momentos de su infancia acompañado únicamente por sus libros y su material de dibujo, y dado que seguía manteniendo ambas costumbres pese al paso de los años, había pensado que la mejor forma para mejorar su manejo del inglés era empaparse del mismo disfrutando a la vez de una buena novela. Al cabo de un rato y con dos libros bajo el brazo salió de la biblioteca y fue camino de la facultad, no pudiendo evitar mirar con cierta inquina a la farola en la que había dejado parte de su ADN el día anterior.

\- ¡Anda!- le asaltó nada más cruzar la puerta de su aula una voz con marcado acento español – Si es nuestro amigo el come-farolas- se rio escandalosamente dándole palmadas en la espalda.  
\- Sí, sí- murmuró dejándose caer en su asiento y apoyando sus cosas en la mesa - ¿Me podéis dejar los apuntes de anatomía de ayer.  
\- Claro- le contestó otro compañero que empezó a rebuscar en la gigantesca y ajada carpeta que siempre llevaba- Toma, sólo dijo cómo iba a ser la evaluación y sus horas de tutoría. También apunté su correo y en qué departamento está- le dijo alargándole una hoja de papel ligeramente amarillenta y con una esquina arrugada.  
\- Gracias- aceptó el japonés apoyando el papel en la mesa y sacando una libreta de la mochila- ¿A qué hora tenemos hoy clase con Miche…profesora Davis?  
\- Hoy no tenemos anatomía

Akari se quedó petrificado un momento. Hizo memoria, era jueves, repasó mentalmente su horario y sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le cayese encima. Pasó rápidamente las hojas de su libreta hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la página en la que tenía el horario y cuando confirmó lo que en el fondo, ya sabía, no pudo evitar soltar el bolígrafo de golpe exclamando un "¡mierda!" que hizo que sus compañeros le mirasen extrañados.

Si no tenía anatomía no vería a Michelle, ni no veía a Michelle no podría decirle que tenía que hablar con ella cuando saliese de clase, y si no le decía que tenía que hablar con ella cuando saliese de clase no podría presentársela a los chicos y le estarían llamando asalta-geriátricos por el resto de su vida ¿es que no le iba a salir nada bien? Ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, que observaban divertidos sus reacciones y muecas muestra de que estaba teniendo un dilema interno importante, cogió el horario y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviese intentando desintegrarlo con los ojos. Sabía dónde iba a estar él, en su facultad, tenía clase toda la mañana hasta la hora de la comida hacía un descanso de una hora para comer y luego volvía a clase hasta las 16:00, hasta ahí todo perfecto. Lo que no sabía, y era lo realmente importante, era dónde iba a estar ella.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse un cabezazo contra la mesa para ver si así conseguía algo productivo, como caer en coma y olvidar ese día y en anterior, algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza. Las palabras de su compañero haciendo alusión a que había apuntado el departamento en el cual Michelle estaba fue como música celestial para él, y con un muy sentido agradecimiento le devolvió la hoja a su dueño tras haber apuntado la información en su libreta.

Pasó el resto de las clases distraído, tomando apuntes pero con la mente más centrada en sus planes que en lo que le decían sus profesores, y entre una ensoñación y otra las horas para él discurrieron más rápido de lo que cabría esperar. A la hora de la comida se compró una hamburguesa en la cafetería de su facultad y se la comió en el jardín frente a la misma mientras leía un rato, aprovechando el buen tiempo y de paso controlando si veía pasar a Michelle camino de la facultad en algún momento. Al parecer el departamento donde trabajaba estaba en la facultad de medicina, no muy lejos de la suya, e iba y venía dependiendo de las clase que tuviera que impartir y dónde. Una vez hubo terminado y tras no ver rastro de la rubia, aprovechó los 15 minutos que tenía antes de su siguiente clase para intentar toparse con ella.

Compró un café para llevar y un donut y se dirigió a la facultad de medicina. Cuando entró su expresión se tornó a una mueca de asco, un desagradable olor a hospital le golpeó en cuanto puso el pie en el hall de entrada del edificio y si no fuera por la causa que le había arrastrado allí era rubia, voluptuosa y de ojos azules, probablemente se habría dado la vuelta y marchado. Miró el enorme panel que tenía delante, según el mismo el departamento en cuestión estaba en el segundo piso, así que con la esperanza de escapar del olor que le producía náuseas subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo sin derramar el café y empezó a leer los carteles de todas las puertas junto a las que iba pasando.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –

Akari se giró ante el sonido de una dulce y tímida voz femenina a su espalda, topándose con una chiquilla que tenía toda la pinta de ser de primer curso, con unos grandes pero asustadizos ojos verdes y una melena de un rubio casi blanco que la hacía parecer casi un ser etéreo. Al sentirse observada la joven carraspeó y ladeó un poco la mirada.

\- Estudio aquí, si buscas un sitio concreto o a alguien…-  
\- Oh…esto, sí. Busco a Miche…la Profesora Davis. Creo que está en el departamento de anatomía o algo así.  
\- Ah sí, en el departamento de Anatomía y Fisiología Humana- dijo con un tono de voz tan leve que a Akari le costaba oírla- está al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda.  
\- Ok ¡graci..¡WOW!- exclamó el japonés cuando al darse la vuelta para irse estuvo a punto de chocar contra un hombre que había aparecido silenciosamente a su espalda. Era más o menos de su altura, pero su semblante serio, su mirada severa y la cicatriz que arcaba su cara, impresionaron al chico, que a punto estuvo de derramar el café.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, Eva?  
\- Ho-hola Adolf, no sólo me estaba preguntando dónde se encontraba Michelle- respondió abrazando su carpeta, nerviosa.  
\- Michelle no ha aparecido en toda la mañana por el departamento, al parecer Joseph ha vuelto- aclaró el hombre mientras se recolocaba el cuello de la bata.  
\- Entiendo- murmuró la joven

Akari observaba la situación sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿quién era Joseph? ¿estaba Michelle con él? ¿Por qué se estaba quemando la mano? ¡Ah sí!, el café.

\- Ehhh igualmente voy a ir a dejarle esto- interrumpió- gracias por las indicaciones.

Se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, el hombre le intimidaba y además se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con la conversación que estaban teniendo, así que optó por batirse en retirada y así de paso, evitar que el café le llegase a Michelle a la temperatura de Siberia en diciembre. Efectivamente al final del pasillo encontró la puerta del departamento que buscaba, y empujó la puerta sin pensárselo mucho, casi chocándose con un corpulento y elegante hombre rubio que le respondió con una sonrisa perfecta para inmediatamente irse en dirección de las escaleras al piso de abajo a paso ligero.

Rebuscó con la mirada en las puertas que se iba encontrando el nombre de su profesora, pero no daba con él en ninguno de los carteles que alcanzaba su vista. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien acudió en su ayuda de nuevo y le indicó que la mujer no tenía despacho propio, sino que compartía una habitación con el resto de doctorandos. En un par de pasos se plantó allí y no necesitó preguntar cuál era su mesa, pues la fotografía de una Michelle 20 años más joven en los brazos de un hombre con un gran parecido físico a ella delató cuál era su espacio de trabajo. Tras posar el café y el donut sobre la mesa y aprovechando que iba a dejarle un mensaje, decidió echar un vistazo a las cosas que tenía. Además de la instantánea había papeles, botes con lápices y bolígrafos, una taza grande limpia y de revés sobre una servilleta de papel y un par de periódicos deportivos. Cogió un post-it de encima de la mesa y alargó la mano hasta uno de los botes de bolígrafos escogiendo uno al azar, dándose cuenta de que era de color lila y tenía un diseño estampado con huellas de animales, además de un gato en la tapadera. Presa de la curiosidad se detuvo a estudiar lo que tenía ante él con más detenimiento, y conforme se percataba de más detalles más amplia era la sonrisa que se iba formando en su rostro. Bolígrafos y lápices con animalitos, fotografías e imágenes de gatos, cajas vacías de galletas "infantiles"… hasta un set de gomas de colores en forma de patos cuidadosamente colocados en fila.

Finalizó la nota y la dejó junto al donut y al café, el cual estaba ya bastante más fríos que hace un rato, así que tras mirar el reloj y percatarse de que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a clase., salió del departamento como una exhalación y echó a correr en dirección de su facultad.

No mucho rato después, mientras Akari aguantaba estoicamente las normas sobre rugby que dictaba el profesor de turno, Michelle hizo aparición en el departamento, asomando sólo la cabeza y refugiándose tras la puerta, ataviada con gafas de sol y con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba encima de su ropa normal, cubriéndole la cabeza y parte del rostro. Había pasado toda la mañana evadiendo el pisar la facultad de Medicina, pero lamentablemente necesitaba material que tenía en el despacho que compartía con el resto de doctorandos, por lo que se había visto obligada a dar vueltas alrededor de la facultad hasta que uno de sus compañeros le dijo que le había parecido ver a Joseph abandonarla. No es que fuese mal tipo, de hecho si le preguntabas a cualquiera diría que es maravilloso. Guapo, atractivo, muy acomodado económicamente hablando, con la vida resuelta, una mansión impresionante, una carrera laboral inmejorable, tremendamente inteligente… pero era tan rimbombante, tan enérgico, tan narcisista, tan cargante que no, simplemente no, no podía con él. Era su director de tesis y sabía que eso la iba a beneficiar mucho sobre todo de cara a publicar sus investigaciones, y además le abría puertas para su futuro laboral, pero la incomodaba tantísimo que era incapaz de sentir por él algo más que respeto y cierta amistad. De hecho incluso la repelía, y en cierto modo se sentía mal por ello, pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado llamativo para su gusto.

Una vez se hubo asegurado que no estaba allí se cambió las gafas de sol por las suyas habituales y se desabrochó la sudadera, quitándose la capucha. Al llegar a su mesa se topó con algo que no esperaba, un café para llevar que en algún momento habría estado caliente pero que ya había pasado a ser tibio, y un donut de chocolate que parecía tener un "devórame" escrito en el glaseado. No te fíes Michelle, puede ser una trampa pensó olisqueando el dulce con desconfianza, probablemente se lo habría llevado Joseph y la comida tendría algún tipo de droga afrodisíaca muy potente que consiguiese que se la llevase al catre. O eso o alguna sustancia que la hiciese responder afirmativamente a alguna de sus proposiciones. Una vez ya había decidido deshacerse de ellos se percató de una nota que ella no había dejado allí y la abrió con curiosidad.

_"Gracias por lo de ayer. Sé que no es mucho pero me dijiste que sólo querías un café, te he estado buscando y no estabas en tu despacho. Espero que no esté muy frío cuando lo encuentres. _

_Akari" _

Por un momento se quedó releyendo la nota que tenía en la mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No se esperaba eso, le había dicho lo del café para que dejase de insistir, y la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa que el chaval se lo hubiera tomado en serio y es más, que se tomase esa clase de molestias.

\- Es idiota- murmuró no pudiendo evitar sonreír y mirar el café y el donut que aun reposaban sobre su mesa con cierta ternura.

Con cuidado dobló la nota que el chico le había dejado y la guardó en el cajón del escritorio, metió en su bolso los libros que necesitaba y salió del departamento, no sin antes mirar hacia ambos lados del pasillo por si veía venir a Joseph, con el café en una mano y en dulce en la otra, aprovechando para darle pequeños mordiscos mientras caminaba. Puede que Michelle fuese plenamente consciente de que el chico se había golpeado con la farola por quedarse mirándole el culo y que no le hubiese dicho nada para evitarle pasar una vergüenza aún mayor…puede que le pillase mirándole el escote in ningún pudor y pensando que ella no se había percatado…pero si algo tenía claro es que tras un detalle como el que acababa de tener, le iba a resultar muy difícil enfadarse seriamente con él.

Por su parte Akari intentaba atender, aunque más bien dormitaba, en la que era la última hora de clase del día para él. En un rato vería a los chicos y no podría presentarles a Michelle, con lo cual se llevaría el baño de risas y vaciles a los que ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar. Una vez el profesor anunció que había terminado, se desperezó en su asiento y como ya era habitual recogió sus cosas para llegar a tiempo a la parada del autobús, aunque esta vez lo hizo mucho más lentamente de lo habitual. ¿Qué demonios les iba a decir a Marcos y a Alex? Seguro que si les decía la verdad, que no la había visto en todo el día, insinuarían que se lo inventaba porque era un mentiroso, o un cobarde, o probablemente una mezcla de ambos.

Al salir de su facultad los pudo divisar a lo lejos, en uno de los bancos que daban al jardín, a sus amigos. Alex estaba recostado con la cabeza hacia atrás, con la mirada fija en una bandada de pájaros que sobrevolaba el cielo; Marcos estaba sentado en el respaldo y charlaba animadamente con Sheila, que permanecía de pie frente a ellos y se reía de aquello que el rubio le estuviese contando. Akari no lograba entender muy bien la relación entre estos dos últimos. Los tres mejicanos eran muy amigos, se conocían desde hace años y ambos le tenían mucho cariño a Sheila, de hecho casi la tenían en un altar. Eso podía entenderlo, les había ayudado mucho cuando habían llegado de Méjico sin nada más que unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo, una guitarra y mucha ilusión, además era una chica muy dulce por lo que se hacía querer. Pero con Marcos había algo más, casi parecía que sentía por ella algo cercano a la devoción. No se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente a él , y cuando lo había hablado con Alex éste la había confesado que él mismo tampoco tenía muy claro qué clase de relación existía entre ellos, pero lo que sí que era más que evidente es que quien le tocase un pelo a la chica, podía darse por muerto.

\- Hey- saludó dejando la mochila en el suelo y deslizándose en el banco al lado de Alex  
\- ¿Cómo qué "¡heeeey!"?- se burló un "aparentemente" muy ofendido Marcos  
\- ¿Dónde está tu ángel de culo espectacular caído del cielo, Donjuán?- le chinchó Alex.  
\- Hoy no he tenido clase con ella y no la he visto- sus amigos, Sheila incluida, le miraron con decepción- ¡Incluso fui a buscarla a su despacho y no estaba!  
\- Tché, cobarde…- murmuraron Alex y Marcos a la vez, lo cual le produjo la extraña sensación de estar oyéndolo en estéreo dado que estaba sentado entre ambos.  
\- Ooooh yo quería conocerla- se lamentó Sheila- Eres un chico guapo, seguro que tienes buen gusto.

Ante la respuesta de la joven Akari miró con una sonrisa socarrona a Marcos, al cual se le cortó de golpe la risa y le empezó a empujar intentando tirarle del banco. Pero no contó con que Alex, que estaba empezado a reírse aún más fuerte, había cambiado de bando y se había aliado con el japonés, por lo que entre los dos impidieron no sólo que Akari no se cayese del banco, sino que estuviese a punto de hacerlo el rubio, que acabó bajándose de un salto al verse en minoría. Continuaron son su rifi-rafe mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida del campus, ante la atenta mirada de Sheila que intentaba detenerles sin éxito.

Dado que la operación "Conocer a Michelle" había sido fallida, los chicos habían decidido aprovechar el viaje y pasar la tarde en el centro comercial que había junto a la universidad. No tenían pensado comprar nada, pero hacía calor y dentro del recinto tenían aire acondicionado y un montón de locales donde poder abastecerse de comida barata si les entraba el hambre. Conforme estaban cruzando uno de los múltiples aparcamientos del recinto universitario, el sonido de un potente motor cerca de ellos captó su atención.

\- Qué jodida pasada- dijo un extasiado Alex al ver una espectacular motocicleta de gran cilindrada ingresar en el aparcamiento. Una vez había tenido una de esas en el taller, si no esa misma, y se había quedado prendado del modelo desde entonces.

Marcos, que seguía enfurruñado, desfrunció el ceño en cuanto vio la máquina. Akari se paró en seco e incluso se quedó con la boca entreabierta. Sheila los miraba y no entendía nada, salvo que se habían quedado embobados mirando lo que pare ella no era más que una moto roja. Cuando el motor se detuvo los chicos tragaron saliva, ansiosos por ver qué clase de persona podía permitirse el lujo de manejar tal maravilla de la tecnología, incluso les pareció que se empezaba a escuchar "Oh yeah" de Yello de fondo. El piloto se bajó de la moto, y con un ágil movimiento se desabrochó el cuello del traje de cuero en el que iba enfundado, quitándose el casco y desvelando a un hombre japonés de unos cuarenta años que mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante digna de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

\- ¿El rector?- preguntó al aire Akari con cara de total incredulidad

Sí, efectivamente, Shokichi Komachi, el rector. Lo había conocido a la hora de empezar a hacer el papeleo para trasladarse desde su universidad en Tokyo a la de EEUU gracias a la beca que había obtenido dadas sus capacidades físicas. Normalmente alguien de su cargo no intercedía en este tipo de procesos salvo para firmar los documentos correspondientes, pero al parecer al hombre le había llamado la atención que Akari dominase jiu-jitsu, lo que sumado al hecho de que le hacía ilusión que alguien de su Japón natal fuese a su universidad, hizo que el señor rector se presentase en el aeropuerto el día que el chico llegó al país para invitarle a comer. Se habían visto un par de veces desde entonces, y habían mantenido contacto por correo electrónico. Incluso habían llegado, por insistencia del mayor de los dos, a intercambiar números de teléfono, pero Akari no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para dedicarse a mandarle mensajes de whatsapp con emoticonos.

Se saludaron mutuamente con la mano y acto seguido Shokichi le hizo un gesto indicándole que esperase un momento, para a continuación sacar su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y contestar la llamada. Bueno, era un consuelo saber que por fortuna el escuchar "oh yeah" de fondo al verle bajar de la motocicleta no era fruto de su imaginación, sino del teléfono de Shokichi.

\- ¿Sheila?- oyó preguntar a Marcos, que la estaba agarrando del hombro y la sacudía suavemente. No obstante la joven parecía estar demasiado ocupada clavando su mirada en el rector, que hablaba animadamente con quien quiera que fuese que estaba al otro lado de la línea.  
\- ¿Eh?- contestó como reflejo sin percatarse realmente de quién le estaba hablando.  
\- ¡Alex!- llamó suplicante a su amigo- No sé qué le pasa ¡Sheila se ha roto!  
\- No se ha roto Marcos, no se ha roto, no te preocupes- le dio unas palmadas condescendientes al rubio en la espalda, aguantándose la risa- Ánimo  
\- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Sheila!- intentó de nuevo esta vez agarrándola por los dos hombros y agitándola más fuerte. La chica esta vez pareció reaccionar y le preguntó un poco molesta que qué quería.  
\- Parece que a Sheila le ha gustado el rector- dijo entre susurros Alex acercándose a Akari, aprovechando que los otros dos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos como para oírles  
\- ¿Eh?- cuestionó. No obstante empezó a repasar la escena en su mente y no tardó en encontrarle lógica a lo que su compañero le decía - ¡Tendrás que espabilar Marcos, a Sheila le ha gustado Shokichi!-

En ese momento se hizo el silencio. Alex se llevó la mano a las sienes y puso los ojos en blanco murmurando "idiota" para sí mismo, Sheila enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y Marcos los fulminó con la mirada, tanto a él como a Shokichi, que acababa de colgar el teléfono y se acercaba a ellos, hecho que hizo que el rubio se colocase delante de la chica en actitud defensiva.

\- ¡Akari! ¿Qué tal?- saludó efusivamente con un apretón en el hombro más fuerte de lo que esperaba y que lo hizo encogerse un poco- ¿cómo llevas el idioma? ¿mejor? ¡veo que estás con amigos!  
\- Eh, ah, sí. Todo bien, estos son Alex, marcos y Sheila. Chicos, este es Shokichi, el rector de la universidad, ya os he hablado de él- si el hombre se percató de la actitud agresiva de Marcos, no llegó a demostrarlo y mantuvo su sonrisa mientras les daba un apretón de manos a cada uno. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo fuera de Japón, a Akari aún le costaba no saludar con una inclinación cada vez que le presentaban a alguien.

Pese a todo, los chicos parecieron congeniar en seguida con Shokichi. Ese hombre tenía un carisma desbordante y la cualidad de caer bien a casi todo el mundo, se hacía muy difícil odiarle. Incluso Marcos, que al principio se mostraba desafiante con él, al cabo de un rato se reía de las tonterías que el hombre les contaba como si momentos antes no estuviese intentando asesinarlo con la mente.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Michelle-chan!- exclamó Shokichi repentinamente, dejando de lado la conversación que estaban teniendo y saludando a alguien que caminaba en dirección al gimnasio con una bolsa de deporte al hombro.

La aludida al oír su nombre dejó de caminar, miró hacia ellos y echó a andar en su dirección. Akari por un momento se quedó bloqueado, tragó saliva y la miró fijamente queriéndose cerciorar de que la Michelle-chan de Shokichi era la misma Michelle que él conocía. Rubia, no muy alta, con gafas…sí, era ella. Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay ay… ¿habría visto el café? ¿le habría gustado? ¿pensaría que se había pasado de confiado? Pero fue ella la que le dijo que la invitase a un café ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

\- Vaya horas de llegar Shokichi- le recriminó recolocándose las gafas  
\- Oye, oye, que ya vine por la mañana, pero me surgió una cosa y tuve que volver a casa un momento- se excusó, aunque de poco le sirvió pues la mujer se había girado hacia Akari y le estaba ignorando.  
\- Hola, Akari- saludó haciéndole un gesto para que se agachase. El chico obedeció y se dejó hacer mientras ella le apartaba el pelo de la cara para mirarle el chichón- Estás mucho mejor que ayer ¿te duele?-  
\- N-no, ya no, sólo si me apoyo ahí- respondió sin apartarle la mirada de los ojos, no quería cometer el mismo error que el día anterior.  
\- ¿Dónde vas a esta hora?- insistió Shokichi, extrañado por verla fuera del laboratorio tan pronto. Normalmente aprovechaba casi hasta la hora de cierre de la facultad para trabajar, y dada la bolsa que cargaba al hombro no parecía que fuese a dar clase.  
\- Al gimnasio  
\- ¿No sueles ir a última hora?  
\- Ha vuelto Joseph- sentenció Michelle cruzándose de brazos y soltando un bufido.  
\- Entiendo-  
\- Bueno, me voy antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Hasta luego Shokichi – re-emprendió su camino al gimnasio y tras dar un par de pasos se dio la vuelta de nuevo.- Mañana nos vemos, Akari.

El chaval también se despidió y cuando se fijó en sus amigos se topó con las miradas de absoluta incredulidad de los tres. Shokichi, decidiendo que tenía obligaciones que cumplir se fue no sin antes hacerles prometer que volverían a verle, y se alejó en dirección a la facultad en la que estaba su despacho. En cuanto lo hizo, Alex se acercó a Akari y le agarró por los hombros, emocionado.

\- Yo dudaba de ti pero…pero eres un jodido crack  
\- Si me van a dar clase profesoras así yo también quiero estudiar en la Universidad. En mi instituto son todos unos viejos, joder- se quejó Marcos, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Akari que casi lo descoyunta- Hacía mucho que no veía unas tetas tan bien puestas.  
\- ¡Marcos! ¡no hables así!- recriminó Sheila mostrándose un poco incómoda ante el comentario.  
\- Oh vamos, no vayas de casta, que estabas desnudando a Shokichi con la mirada-  
\- ¡Alex!- exclamó avergonzada y roja como un tomate, empujándole sin llegar a moverle del sitio.  
\- No cambiéis de tema- reclamó Akari- Os dije que estaba buena y lo está ¡me merezco una disculpa por lo menos!  
\- Lo sentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimos- se disculparon al unísono de forma no muy convincente, lo cual no hizo mella en el orgullo de Akari, que estaba hinchado como un pavo.  
\- Bueno ¿vamos o qué?- interrumpió Sheila mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Sus padres eran un poco estrictos con la hora a la que tenía que llegar a casa, y si seguían entreteniéndose no les daría tiempo a hacer casi nada.

Echaron a andar de nuevo en dirección al centro comercial, pero Akari no podía dejar de pensar en que Michelle estaba en el gimnasio al que él iba a ir en un principio para aprovechar el tiempo perdido el día anterior y al que al final había decidido no ir por pasar la tarde con sus amigos. Alex y Marcos, que puede que no fueran genios, pero tampoco eran tontos, no tardaron en percatarse de las miradas de reojo que su amigo lanzaba en dirección al edificio en cuestión, y tras mirarse entre ellos con complicidad se aceraron al joven y empezaron a pincharle.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que últimamente te veo un poco flojo, no sé si te vendrá bien saltarte el gimnasio dos días seguidos- le dijo Alex con fingida preocupación.  
\- Sí tío, y yo no tengo ningunas ganas de pasearme por el centro comercial con un tirillas. Tengo un status que mantener ¿verdad Sheila?- la chica se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Marcos y clavó su mirada en Akari.  
\- Lo que quieren decir es que te vayas al gimnasio, que no pasa nada, entendemos que quieras ir.  
\- ¿De verdad?- dijo conmocionado agarrando el tirante de la mochila que llevaba colgando de su hombro derecho con las dos manos.  
\- Pero luego nos lo cuentas- le dijo en rubio, que ya caminaba alejándose de allí.

Antes de que se arrepintiesen Akari echó a correr en dirección al gimnasio, casi no creyéndose lo bien que le había salido un día que en principio había empezado tan mal. Al entrar fue directo a los vestuarios, se cambió y se dirigió a la zona del mismo orientada a las artes marciales. Llevaba años de su vida practicando jiu-jitsu y aunque de momento no había encontrado en EEUU ningún instructor que le convenciese, el gimnasio de la universidad tenía las instalaciones que necesitaba para practicar por su cuenta. Al dueño, Keiji, se lo había presentado Shokichi al poco de llegar allí.

Akari ya lo conocía de antemano, no personalmente, pero sí por la prensa. Keiji era un boxeador muy famoso, especialmente en Japón, donde había debutado, y el chico lo había admirado desde hacía años. Cuando lo conoció no pudo creerse que se tratase de un hombre tan amable y sencillo, habiendo ganado premios mundiales y siendo uno de los mejores, sino el mejor, de su categoría, y le sorprendió aún más el que le animase a apuntarse a su gimnasio porque echaba de menos tener por allí a personas que dominasen artes marciales.

Al fondo de la sala en la que habitualmente entrenaba había una zona con sacos de boxeo en la que era habitual ver a Keiji, pero en esta ocasión lo que se topó no fue a él sino a una belleza rubia ataviada con un top ajustado y un pantalón de chándal golpeando uno de los sacos como si le fuera la vida en ello.

\- ¿Michelle?- murmuró extrañado sin poder apartar la visa de ella. De sus abdominales, de su cara de concentración, del sudor que goteaba por su espalda, de la agilidad con la que se movía, de..  
\- ¿Conoces a Michelle?-  
\- Ah, hola Keiji. Sí, me da clase, no sabía que venía a entrenar aquí. Bueno, de hecho no sabía ni que entrenaba- reconoció rascándose la nuca.  
\- Practica _kickboxing_, entre otras cosas – explicó- Pero no suele venir a esta hora, ni con tanta energía. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo.  
\- Mmm ¿ha vuelto Joseph?- probó suerte Akari, al fin y al cabo era lo que llevaba oyendo todo el día.  
\- Entiendo- dijo poniendo cada como de que lo entendía de verdad.

¿Pero qué demonios había que entender? ¿Quién era Joseph? ¿Por qué él no entendía nada y el resto de la humanidad si? Se aguantó las ganas de gritar y tomó aire, no tenía ni idea de quién era ese personaje pero ya le estaba cogiendo manía ¿era el novio de Michelle? ¿El marido? ¿El acosador? No lo último no podía ser, eso solo pasaba en las películas, así que definitivamente era su novio o su marido.

En fin, fue bonito mientras duró… hasta luego ensoñaciones incluyendo bellezas rubias con gafas y abdominales de acero. Adiós a las fantasías incluyendo a docentes sexys castigando alumnos que se han portado mal. Hasta siempre encantadoras visiones con erótico resultado que incluyen profesoras de clases particulares queriendo enseñar algo más que teoría.

\- Oh, Akari- oyó a su espalda, lo que hizo que dejase de auto compadecerse un momento y se girase, topándose cara a cara con el origen de su desasosiego- Gracias por el café, pero el próximo mejor nos lo tomamos juntos.  
\- Ah emmm vale- no mires por debajo de las gafas, no mires por debajo de las gafas, no mires por debajo de las gafas repetía interiormente como un mantra con la mirada fija en la montura plateada intentando obviar esa gota de sudor que había podido ver resbalar por su sien hasta su cuello y que apostaba que ya estaría llegando hasta su escote.  
\- Me voy un rato a máquinas- sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda- Cuídate.

¡Hasta luego, Joseph! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, erotismo docente! Se dijo interiormente Akari, sin poder apartar la mirada del ondulante movimiento de las caderas de Michelle conforme se alejaba. Si se lo hubiesen preguntado el día anterior probablemente lo había negado, pero si le preguntaban ahora no tendría ningún atibo de duda en decir, que chocarse con una farola había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en meses.


	7. Siempre deja el postre

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Volviendo al calendario normal aquí estamos un miércoles más con una nueva entrega del nuestro AU. En esta ocasión cambiamos de nuevo de tercio y durante una serie de capítulos vamos a dejar un poquito de lado a Akari para así poder ir centrándonos en el resto de personajes y que desarrollándolos poco a poco. Seguirá saliendo, evidentemente, pero durante las próximas semanas no se enfocarán los capítulos desde su punto de vista.**

**Hoy os dejamos entonces con nuestro querido y amado Keiji, ambas autoras admiramos y queremos mucho a este personaje, y está entre nuestros favoritos, de hecho probablemente sea uno de los personajes a los que mejor tratamos XDD**

**\- Título: Siempre deja el postre  
\- Autora: Karuite  
\- Palabras: 2902  
\- Personajes: Keiji, Shokichi **

**Esperemos que os guste, y como siempre ¡muchas gracia por leernos! Cada vez tenemos más visita y estamos muy ilusionadas. Actualmente estamos escribiendo los capítulos 36 y 37, así que os queda mucho por ver, pero si aún así hay algo en concreto que os gustaría ver sobre algún personaje, alguna pareja o lo que sea ¡no dudéis en pedirlo! si nos cuadra y no lo hemos incluido ya podríamos encajarlo en capítulos futuros. Y que conste que no es por falta de ideas, porque tenemos de momento planes para otros 40 y pico capítulos además de los 37 que ya llevamos hechos, y sí, va en serio. En algún momento pondremos en el "ANTES DE LEER" un calendario con los meses en los que se desarrolla cada uno, hay algunos meses como diciembre (aún queda mucho para que empezamos a publicar algo de ese mes) para los que tenemos planeados 20 capítulos. Sí, estamos mal de la cabeza.  
**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**Siempre Deja el Postre**

El aire fresco de la madrugada acarició su rostro como cada día. Una vez más, como cada mañana contemplaba las mismas calles aún iluminadas por las farolas mientras salía a correr. Cada día sin importar el tiempo salía a hacer su ruta. Salir a correr, gimnasio, competir y repetir. Mañana tras mañana. Incansable. Quizá para otros resultase una vida monótona y aburrida, pero este estilo de vida sencillo es todo lo que el campeón mundial de boxeo en peso pluma necesitaba. Con una sonrisa amable saludaba con un gesto a los habituales que se encontraba a su paso. Gente paseando sus mascotas, barrenderos y algún que otro corredor. La gente de todos los días.

Keiji encontraba el placer en las cosas sencillas de la vida. Ver amanecer, descubrir algún animalillo que huía al oírle, contemplar el cambio de estación en los árboles del parque día a día, el despertar del mundo. A veces echaba de menos su tierra natal. Había cambiado la costa desde la que cada mañana contemplaba el amanecer sobre la isla de su madre, en la había nacido, por un estanque de patos. El ambiente rural al que estaba acostumbrado también había cambiado por un barrio más urbanita, pero el parque que se encontraba no demasiado lejos de su actual vivienda había resultado ser un buen sustituto.

Llevaba ya unos años en EEUU. Tras la muerte de su madre, Shokichi, su mejor amigo, había insistido que abandonase Japón y se mudase. Recordó con una sonrisa su primer encuentro con Shokichi.

Hacía poco que había debutado en las ligas menores de boxeo. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo tras un combate especialmente duro cuando oyó voces en la puerta del vestuario.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – Protestaba una voz. – ¡Tengo que felicitarle!

\- Señor, no se permite el acceso a esta parte del recinto.

Keiji, con una curiosidad desconocida en él, se asomó a la puerta para ver el causante del alboroto. Un hombre corpulento bastante mayor que él vestido con pantalón de traje, camisa con los primeros botones sin abrochar y americana discutía con el de seguridad. Con el ceño fruncido, el pelo negro engominado y de punta y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de descontento parecía más un niño grande con rabieta que un adulto hecho y derecho, pese a la barba de tres puntas perfectamente perfilada que recorría su mandíbula. Al oír el ruido de la puerta el hombre fijo su vista en él. Empujó al guardia de seguridad contra la pared como quien aparta una mosca y fue a su encuentro con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Keiji Onizuka! ¡Eres tú!

\- Eh… sí… - No sabía bien qué más decir.

\- Soy Shokichi Komachi, encantado de conocerte. – Se inclinó brevemente. - ¡Ese combate ha sido espectacular! – La emoción de su voz se reflejaba en los ojos oscuros del hombre. – Te sigo desde que empezaste. ¡Qué técnica! ¡Qué precisión! ¡Qué concentración! ¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo!

\- Bueno… – Se ruborizó – no es para tanto. Solo soy un boxeador más que acaba de empezar.

\- No me lo puedo creer. – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza incrédulo. – ¡Además eres humilde! – Sacudió la cabeza sin encontrar palabras. – Créeme, ¡vas a ser muy grade! Muy pocos se hubieran levantado en el segundo 8 en tu condición, pero ¡tú sí! Y ese gancho final… Mira, mira – Se subió la manga de la americana y le enseñó el brazo. – ¡Se me pone el pelo de punta sólo de pensarlo! Permíteme que te invite a cenar. ¡Tienes que celebrarlo!

\- Me halaga, pero hoy no va a poder ser. – Sonrió amablemente. – Hoy ha sido un combate duro y mi madre me espera en casa.

\- Oh. – La profunda decepción de su rostro fue sustituida rápido por otra sonrisa. – ¡No pasa nada! ¡El próximo combate entonces!

El hombre llamado Shokichi se despidió y marcho silbando por el pasillo, y sin darle más importancia, esa noche Keiji cenó con su madre. Su vida siguió con su entrenamiento diario, día tras día. Correr, gimnasio, repetir. Golpear, esquivar, repetir. No volvió a pensar en el enérgico hombre que había corrido a su encuentro y se centró en su próximo combate.

Si bien es cierto que todo el mundo le conocía, Keiji no tenía muchos amigos. Salía a correr desde los 7 años, y a los 15 entrenaba ya en un gimnasio. Huérfano de padre desde muy joven y con una madre enfermiza, Keiji volcaba toda su atención en ella cuando no estaba entrenando, de ahí que sus relaciones sociales fueran escasas.

Los días pasaron y llegó el siguiente combate. Esta vez fue un rival más sencillo, y ganó sin dificultad. Su carácter amable le impedía usar toda su fuerza para ganar un combate por KO, aunque sabía que podría hacerlo si se lo plantease. Empezaban a llamarle el "boxeador deslucido", pero no era algo que le preocupase. Lo único que quería era ganar sin tener que usar más fuerza de la necesaria y no preocupar a su madre.

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas dándole vueltas a estos pensamientos, cuando reconoció una voz en el pasillo.

\- ¡Claro que me conoce! ¡Soy su mayor fan!

Sin poder creérselo salió y se encontró a Shokichi. Esta vez llevaba unos vaqueros con camiseta negra y chaqueta de cuero, pero el mismo rostro sonriente al verle.

\- ¡Onizuka-san! ¡Qué combate! ¡Eres el espíritu del boxeo hecho persona!

Tras un rato hablando con Shokichi, volvió a rechazar la invitación a la cena, aunque esta vez Shokichi fue bastante más insistente. Con la promesa de una próxima invitación tras el siguiente combate, un desconcertado Keiji se preguntó por qué ese hombre tenía tanto interés en él.

Cuando llegó a su casa y le contó lo sucedido a su madre, incluyendo la escena de la otra vez, le echó la bronca.

\- ¡Keiji! ¡Tienes que hacer amigos! Haber ido a cenar con él. Tienes que dejar de preocuparte siempre por tu pobre madre. No voy a estar siempre aquí, cariño. Sabes que me haría feliz que tuvieras unas buenas amistades cuando yo no esté.

Su madre, aunque divertida y bastante vivaracha, era una mujer de salud débil, sobre todo desde la muerte de su padre. Pese a todo, continuó con su rutina inalterable. Correr, gimnasio, repetir. Correr, gimnasio, repetir.

Su siguiente combate era contra el favorito de la temporada. El combate estaba muy igualado. Los rounds se sucedieron uno detrás de otro sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ni un milímetro. Al final del noveno y penúltimo round, ambos boxeadores estaban exhaustos en sus esquinas. Agotado, con un chichón luchando por salirle y sudado, lo único que podía pensar Keiji darse una ducha, irse a casa y cenar tranquilamente. Había hecho ya suficiente para ser un novato. A su alrededor, el público coreaba el nombre de su rival. En ese momento creyó oír su nombre entre la multitud.

\- ¡Keiji! ¡Keiji! ¡Keiji!

¿Su madre? No podía ser. Aunque sabía que sí estaría dándole ánimos, estaba en su casa, viendo el combate con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Giró la cabeza y en el momento que sonó la campana le pareció ver de refilón al hombre de la barba perfectamente perfilada. Se centró en el rival que tenía delante. Sí, definitivamente gritaba su nombre. Pensando en lo bonito que es oír tu nombre en una marea de enemigos, tras tres largos minutos se alzó con la victoria.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí? – La voz derrotista del guardia de seguridad llegó a sus oídos a través de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya puedes acostumbrarte porque seguiré viniendo!

Keiji acabó de recoger sus cosas mientras oía la ya típica discusión. Llamó a su madre para advertirle de que no iría a cenar y, esta vez sí, aceptó la invitación de Shokichi.

Cenaron en un restaurante familiar. Como no estaba acostumbrado a los restaurantes, el menú lo pidió Shokichi prácticamente entero. Resultó que el hombre sentía un verdadero interés y admiración por él. Al parecer tenía abono y veía todos los combates que podía en directo, ya fuese categorías bajas o, cuando el bolsillo se lo permitía, grandes competiciones. Hablaba mucho, muchísimo, pero pese a todo se sentía cómodo con él, la conversación fluía.

De aquella cena, Keiji siempre recordaría con una sonrisa el momento del postre. Como buen deportista concienciado con su cuerpo y necesidades, seguía una dieta fundamentalmente de proteínas e hidratos de carbono complejos. Dicho con otras palabras, evitaba las grasas y azúcares, y eso incluía los dulces. Ya que Shokichi decidió el menú, no fue consciente de que a él también le había pedido postre hasta que la camarera dejó la apetitosa tarta de chocolate delante de él.

\- Perdona. – Le comentó con una sonrisa. - ¿Te importaría llevártelo? Sigo una dieta sin dulces. Espero que no sea molestia.

Se giró al oír cómo la cuchara se escapaba entre los dedos de Shokichi golpeando el plato de su trozo de tarta estrepitosamente. Se encontró al hombre con los codos apoyados encima de la mesa y la cara entre las manos. Unos sollozos descontrolados sacudían su cuerpo.

\- ¡Keiji! – Gimoteó emocionado. – ¡Llevas tu afición tan profundamente que ni fuera del gimnasio te olvidas de que eres boxeador!

Después de aquella cena se intercambiaron correo y número de teléfono. Se veían regularmente y Shokichi no se perdía ni un combate. Aunque todas las apuestas y los gritos estuviesen en su contra, podía oír su voz entre la multitud, animándole, y apoyándole. Cuando ganaba, le invitaba a cenar, y las pocas veces que perdía… también. Su madre estaba feliz de ver que había conseguido un buen amigo que era casi como un padre para él.

Dos años después de su encuentro, Shokichi un día se presentó diciéndole que había conseguido un buen trabajo en EEUU que no podía rechazar. Keiji, que se había acostumbrado a la compañía del afable hombretón, temió que aquello fuese el fin de su amistad, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Shokichi empezó a escribirle todos los días, narrando sus peripecias por América. Sobre todo le mandaba fotos de las televisiones que iba teniendo, cada una más grande que la anterior. "Keiji – siempre decía – ¡Ahora te puedo ver mejor que antes!". Pese a todo, Shokichi aprovechaba cuando podía para ir a visitarle a Japón, y él aprovechaba para verle cuando competía por EEUU.

A los 21 años de edad, Keiji fue declarado Campeón Mundial de Peso Pluma. Cuando recibió el premio temió por un momento que el escandaloso Shokichi le hiciera una celebración por todo lo alto. En lugar de eso, sabiendo que era amante de las cosas sencillas, compró carne y sashimi de primera calidad, junto con otras delicadezas, y comieron como reyes en casa de su madre. Tenía una foto de aquél momento en la mesita de su cuarto.

Shokichi le demostró además que era un hombre que no estaba sólo para los momentos buenos. Un par de años después de la foto, su madre murió. Aquél día estaba cansada y le dijo que iba a echarse una siesta. Recordaba sus últimas palabras. "Keiji, cariño, tienes que dejar esta vida de monje. Eres un campeón mundial. Mira tu amigo Shokichi. Disfruta de la vida, cielo. Solo tenemos una.". Su madre no se levantó de aquella siesta. Los médicos le dijeron que probablemente había sido un derrame cerebral. Al menos agradeció que no sufriese. Le contó a Shokichi la trágica noticia. Ese mismo día, bien entrada la noche, llamaron a su casa. Con los ojos rojos de llorar, Keiji pensó que sería algún vecino más que también se había enterado. Al abrir la puerta, el corpulento Shokichi le envolvió con sus brazos. No dijo nada. No hizo preguntas absurdas. No hacía falta. Sabía lo que significaba su madre para él y no iba a dejar que pasase el trago él solo y Keiji lloró su pérdida en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

Tanto su madre como él mismo eran muy queridos muy queridos en el barrio. Prácticamente todo el vecindario pasó a darle el pésame. Shokichi estuvo a su lado durante todos los servicios funerarios e incluso unos cuantos días más, pese a que Keiji le insistiese que no era necesario. Nunca olvidaría el apoyo que le prestó aquellos dolorosos días.

Unos meses más tarde, tras la insistencia de Shokichi y para alegría de este último, decidió cumplir la última voluntad de su madre y mudarse a EEUU. Su amigo le había sugerido abrir un gimnasio en un local sin usar en la zona de la universidad en la que era rector actualmente. La idea de poder tener su propio gimnasio y ayudar a otros en temas deportivos le había motivado.

Una vez más, Shokichi fue una ayuda enorme. Le ayudó con el traslado, idioma, los diversos papeleos, búsqueda de piso, e incluso organización del gimnasio. El local que le había buscado su amigo era inmenso, aunque necesitaba arreglo. Dadas sus costumbres nada derrochadoras, tenía dinero ahorrado suficiente para montar su proyecto, aunque incluso si le hubiese faltado, Shokichi (se lo permitiese él o no) habría puesto de su bolsillo cualquier cosa que echase en falta. Después de unas cuantas semanas de reforma, estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado. Además de la típica zona de máquinas de musculación, de cardio y de abdominales a la que no le faltaba de nada, disponía, como no, de una zona orientada a boxeo. Tenía sacos, puching balls e incluso un pequeño ring de entrenamiento. La sala de actividades era bastante grande también. Además, como detalle de su tierra, tenía una amplia sala con tatami orientada a artes marciales.

Lo único que faltaba, era un nombre. Aquí tuvo que rechazar la ayuda de su querido rector, que le vino con nombres tipo "Japanese fitness", "Los músculos y más", "Hoy entrenas tú" y un listado más de nombres del mismo estilo que Keiji prefirió olvidar. Al final puso el nombre que sólo alguien como él conocía a fondo: Doryoku (努力: Esfuerzo).

Con el gimnasio en zona universitaria y un precio asequible no faltaba la gente. Por si eso no fuera poco, Shokichi se encargaba de hacer publicidad siempre que podía anunciando a los cuatro vientos su categoría de campeón mundial. En poco tiempo el gimnasio estaba a pleno rendimiento y resultó ser una actividad muy gratificante.

Keiji intentaba relacionarse con todo el mundo, sobre todo con los más habituales. Una de las personas que acudía con regularidad era Michelle. Aquella mañana, la rubia había llegado bastante más temprano de lo habitual y golpeaba el saco con intensidad, casi podría asegurar que con furia. Era una aficionada al boxeo y solía entrenar por esa zona. Normalmente acudía al gimnasio a última hora de la tarde y charlaba un rato con Keiji, que le daba consejos para mejorar su rendimiento y no hacerse daño, pero ese día le había saludado desde lejos y había ido directa a su rincón.

Preguntándose a qué se podría deberse aquél arrebato de energía, se encontró con Akari mirando fijamente a Michelle, medio boquiabierto y apenas parpadeando. Sentía gran simpatía por el japonés. Como a tanta otra gente, se lo había presentado Shokichi poco antes del inicio de curso. Eran de la misma edad y podía permitirse hablar con él en japonés, cosa que ambos agradecían. Además, era de los pocos que daban uso a la sala orientada a artes marciales y el muchacho acudía regularmente a realizar sus prácticas de jiu-jitsu.

Oyó la risita de unas chicas al ver a Akari babeando sin disimulo mientras miraba a Michelle y decidió salvarle un poco la honra interrumpiendo el concienzudo estudio del cuerpo de la rubia. De paso se enteró de que era su profesora y que además había vuelto Joseph. Eso explicaba de siete sobras la violencia de los golpes de Michelle.

Keiji conocía a Joseph, aunque no personalmente. Bueno, en realidad a poco que estuvieses relacionado con la universidad o sus entornos lo raro sería no saber de su existencia. Atraía las miradas allá por donde fuese no sólo por su espectacular físico, sino también por su personalidad y su ascendencia. Quien más y quien menos sabía de la existencia del clan Gustav Newton. Pero no era por todo esto por lo que Keiji le conocía. Era el tutor de tesis de Michelle, y, aunque ésta no se lo había dicho directamente, tenía una profunda fijación por su tutoreada. De hecho más de una y dos y tres veces le había visto aparecer por la puerta esperándola a que saliese del gimnasio, mientras que Michelle se refugiaba en los vestuarios femeninos hasta que por fin se cansaba y se iba.

Dejó a Akari perdido en sus pensamientos mientras iba a buscar herramientas para ajustar una máquina que le dijeron que estaba un poco floja. A la vuelta, Michelle daba un par de palmadas en la espalda de Akari y se dirigía a la zona de musculación bajo la mirada del japonés. Keiji sonrió para sí. "No puedo creer que sea tan evidente. ¿No estarás apuntando un poco alto, Akari?".

O eso creía. Cuando Michelle acabó su rutina de ejercicios y se dirigía a los vestuarios a Keiji no le pasó inadvertido como, durante un momento, se quedó hipnotizada viendo a Akari realizar una kata. Finalmente siguió su camino con una media sonrisa de aprobación. "Interesante – Se dijo Keiji – Muy interesante".


	8. Su familia

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Ya es sábado así que toca nuevo capítulo, y eguimos con los que no están centrados en Akari y van presentando a los diferentes personajes que van a aparecer en el AU. Es esta ocasión toca uno de los personajes a los que más queremos y que no podíamos dejar atrás ¡Adolf! Le tenemos mucho cariño y por supuesto teníamos que incluirlo. hemos de decir que cada vez que escribimos sobre el nos da muchísimo miedo, porque le respetamos un montón y se nos hace difícil en manejarlo. **

**\- Título: Su familia  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 1404  
****\- Personajes: Adolf, Eva**

**¡Muchas gracias por leernos! Miramos todos los días las estadísticas y cada vez somos más en esta familia de fans de Terrafo ¡cosa que nos alegra un montón! Pero escribid vosotros también, que la sección de Terra Formars de Fanfiction está muy abandonadita. Si hacéis fanart o fanfics sobre esta serie no dudéis en decírnoslo ¡nos encantaría verlo!  
**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**Su familia**

El brazo salió disparado y el segundo pitido de la alarma resonó solo en su cerebro. Suspiró y se giró otra vez hacia la calidez de su mujer, oliendo su pelo, y observando su contorno a contraluz. Se incorporó apoyándose en el codo. Llevaba un rato despierto, así que los escasos rayos de luz que se colaban por la persiana eran suficientes para poder admirarla. Tenía el hombro al aire y desde su posición podía ver el comienzo de sus pechos a través del escote de su camisón. Le gustaba pensar que esto es la felicidad. Se inclinó sobre ella como hacía cada día para darle un beso antes de salir al frío de la mañana, arroparla, y seguir con su rutina.

\- … Albert…

El nombre escapó en un susurro de los labios de su mujer. Adolf se quedó congelado a medio camino, olvidando lo que es respirar, como tirarse a la piscina a primera hora de una mañana de primavera. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva dolorosamente para deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Abrió los ojos y ahí seguía ella, dormida, tranquila… feliz. Había oído mal. Era eso. Seguro. Posó los labios en la sien de su mujer luchando con los fantasmas de su corazón y al separarse, le pareció ver que sonreía. La arropó y por fin salió de la cama.

Se puso una camiseta para no quedarse frío y se abrochó al cuello la cadena de la que colgaba su alianza de boda. Recorrió el frío metal con los dedos y con un último vistazo a la cama salió de la habitación. Silencioso como una sombra, abrió con cuidado la puerta contigua a su cuarto. Sonrió al ver el pequeño cuerpo medio destapado en la cama. El erizo de peluche con el que siempre dormía estaba en el suelo. Se arrodilló a lado de la cama, deslizando el peluche al lado de la niña, que se abrazó a él instantáneamente. Había sido un regalo de Shokichi. "Osos de peluche hay muchos – había dicho – pero, ¿cuántos erizos has visto tú? ¡No pude resistirme!". Quizá fuese por ser diferente, o porque Shokichi siempre la hacía reír cuando iba de visita, pero la verdad es que aquél era su peluche favorito. Arropó a la pequeña y, al tiempo que apartaba unos mechones de pelo de la cara, besó su mejilla suavemente.

_\- Ich liebe dich, Dana_. – Ignoró el pinchazo en su pecho mientras susurraba su pequeño ritual.

El agua de la ducha le ayudó a poner en orden sus pensamientos y pensar en las tareas que tenía para hoy. Con una toalla alrededor de la cintura preparó la espuma de afeitar y la cuchilla. Miró su reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Recorrió con los dedos la marca de su mejilla izquierda donde no crecía el escaso vello facial que sí que estaba en el resto de su cara. Desde casi el pómulo hasta su barbilla, bajando por su cuello hasta el pecho, donde se veían marcas más tenues, se podía seguir una cicatriz que ningún tratamiento había podido eliminar. Le llegó el brillo del anillo que ahora reposaba en el lavabo y sus ojos se nublaron al recordar la escena con su mujer hacía unos minutos. La culpa le hizo apartar la vista del espejo. Había oído mal, eso es todo. Su mujer le quería. Nunca había visto reflejados sus ojos el asco con el que le miraba el resto del mundo desde aquél accidente. La espuma cubrió el resto de su cara y alejó sus pensamientos sombríos de la misma forma que la cuchilla eliminaba la barba y la espuma de su rostro.

Ya limpio, aseado y afeitado, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina. Metió un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y encendió la cafetera. Se sirvió un vaso de zumo de melocotón y cogió su móvil para revisar el correo, mensajes y las noticias del día.

Tenía un Whatsapp de Shokichi. "Todo listo para el próximo partido, ahora ya no falta nada =D". El mensaje incluía una foto de él mismo guiñando un ojo con el pulgar levantado al lado de una fuente de queso incluso más grande que la última que se le había estropeado. Había estado llorándoles cada día desde que le había roto por lo desdichado que se sentía. De eso hacía 5 días. En el correo de la universidad tenía un e-mail de su nueva ayudante, Eva, diciéndole que a primera hora le llevaría el inventario del laboratorio actualizado. Sonrió.

Cuando acabó de desayunar y se lavó los dientes, cogió su maletín y se abrochó la chaqueta hasta arriba, con el cuello levantado. Toda su ropa de calle era de ese estilo. Se sentía más cómodo tapando la marca de la cara. Montó en el coche y puso las noticias en la radio. No le prestaba gran atención, pero le gustaba sentirse informado. Pensó en Eva de camino a la universidad. Era una muchachita de 18 años recién cumplidos que estaba a su cargo desde hacía poco tiempo. El padre de Adolf, un militar de alto rango, solía coincidir en los opresivos padres de Eva en opulentas fiestas. Aún recordaba las palabras de su madre: "Esa niñita quiere estudiar medicina, pero ya conoces a sus padres. Quieren tener alguien de confianza para vigilarla. Cuídala, Adolf. Bien sabes lo bien que le viene a tu padre estar en buenas relaciones con la familia Frost.". Desde pequeño, Adolf vivía para cumplir las expectativas de sus padres, así que no pudo negarse. Por suerte, Eva resultó ser una muchacha amable, trabajadora y diligente, y se había encariñado rápido con ella.

Aparcó el coche en su plaza y se dirigió a su departamento. De camino a su despacho fue saludando a otros colegas, becarios y técnicos que se cruzaba a su paso. Todos le tenían mucho aprecio y le saludaban animadamente, un cariño que él creía injustificado. Al poco de sentarse en su mesa, organizando las tareas del día, llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

Eva apareció tímidamente por la puerta. Llevaba el pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, suelto. Con su piel pálida, ojos verde claro y figura esbelta parecía sacada de una leyenda alemana. Se acercó a la mesa tapando su voluptuoso pecho con una carpeta que llevaba abrazada.

\- T… tengo el inventario… no sé si leíste el mail… - Su voz tembló dubitativa.

\- Ah, sí. Gracias.

Le dio las hojas a la mano y sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente. Eva apartó los ojos con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Volvió la vista al inventario, sin leerlo realmente. Eva siempre se portaba así, tímida, dulce, delicada. Adolf se reprochaba ser tan intimidante e inconscientemente llevó una mano a su rostro, tapando la cicatriz. Recordó el primer día que fue a su despacho. Debió aprender perfectamente el patrón de las baldosas de su despacho aquél día, porque Eva no levantó la vista en ningún momento y apenas supo cómo hablaba.

\- Esto… Adolf… - La voz suave de la muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Tengo que ir a clase.

\- Ah… sí… claro. – Le devolvió la sonrisa y la muchacha se dirigió a la puerta. – Ah… Eva. – La llamó justo antes de salir.

\- ¿Sí? – Su cabello platino relució al girar la cabeza.

_\- Gute Arbeit_.

_\- Danke_.

Con una última sonrisa salió de su despacho, que quedó un poco más oscuro. Volvió la vista a las hojas que acababa de llevarle. La letra pulcra y ordenada llenaba los rincones de la tabla. Guardó el informe para revisarlo más tarde y vio de refilón la foto de su mujer y su hija encima de la mesa, ambas sonrientes. Llevó la mano al pecho sin pensarlo palpando la alianza de boda bajo su camisa. Adolf se frotó los ojos con los dedos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Suspiró profundamente. Su familia era lo más importante de su vida, pero no podía evitar sentir algo parecido de la gente con la que trabajaba. ¿Era pecado sentir que tenía dos familias, una de sangre y otra de profesión? ¿Era traición para con su mujer y su hija? ¿Qué determina la familia? ¿Vivir juntos? ¿La sangre? ¿El roce? ¿Por qué esa chica angelical turbaba sus pensamientos tan fácilmente?

Miró su reloj y se puso la bata de laboratorio. Hoy tocaba revisar cultivos celulares. Trabajando ocuparía su mente con algo menos doloroso que sus problemas personales.


	9. Y llegó Max

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Antes de nada decir que hemos recibido nuestro primer review ¡muchísimas, muchsímas gracias! No te puedes hacer una idea de la ilusión que nos ha hecho. Como no tienes cuenta te contestamos por aquí ^^**

**_Lobo:_ Muchas gracias por la petición. Te decimos ya (y de paso a los demás lectores), que no consideramos a Michelle como una persona celosa así que no va a tener arranques de celos en la historia. Lo que sí te podemos adelantar, más que nada porque ya está escrito,es que el hecho de que no sea celosa no está reñido con el hecho de que le desagrade bastante que ciertas personas ronden a Akari *guiño, guiño***

**Si tenéis más peticiones, ideas o lo que sea ¡animaos, que no mordemos! (o sí)**

**Y bueno, como podéis deducir por el título, en el capítulo de hoy aparece un nuevo personaje. Y no, no hay ningún Max en Terra Formars ¿quién será, quién será?**

**\- Título: Y llegó Max  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 2038  
****\- Personajes: ****Marcos, Alex, Akari, Max**

**Gracias también a la encantadora personita que nos recomendó en el grupo de FB ¡hemos tenido muchisímas visitas gracias a ti! Tantas que ya nos estamos planteando organizar algo especial cuando lleguemos a las 500 visitas, os iremos informando ^^  
**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**Y Llegó Max**

El gimoteo le llegó amortiguado por la lluvia que estaba empezando a caer. Acababa de despedirse de Sheila unos minutos antes y se dirigía a casa cuando lo oyó. De hecho, su cerebro no lo procesó lo que podía ser hasta que había avanzado unos metros. Volvió sobre sus pasos y afinó el oído. Sí. Definitivamente era un gimoteo.

Se metió en el estrecho callejón sin pensarlo muy bien. Nacer en una ciudad dominada por un cartel de droga te inculca ciertos instintos de supervivencia urbanita, como evitar sitios en los que no te puedes defender o salir corriendo, pero si era lo que esperaba, no podía pasarlo por alto. Guiándose por sonido e ignorando la lluvia que empezaba a caer con más fuerza llegó a la fuente del lamento. En una caja de cartón en el suelo, cubierta por una loneta desgastada y sucia encontró una bolita de pelo marrón acurrucada en un rincón. Había restos de heces y comida reblandecida en la caja, cuyo olor hizo torcer el gesto a Marcos.

Al asomarse, unos ojos color negro se giraron hacia él. En ese momento, sonó un trueno y el cachorro se echó a temblar gimoteando más fuerte aún. Se mordió el labio. Miró a los lados y no vio a nadie cerca. En la calle principal la gente caminaba deprisa para refugiarse de la lluvia y nadie más parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le corría el agua por la cara y el pelo, normalmente de punta, se le estaba pegando en el rostro. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta, la cremallera de la sudadera y metió al cachorro dentro, que seguía temblando. Apenas era tan grande como la palma de su mano. Se subió las dos cremalleras, y ajustándose la mochila que llevaba a la espalda aceleró el paso a casa.

Cuando por fin llegó al portal estaba sin aliento. El último tramo lo había hecho prácticamente corriendo. Subió las escaleras hasta su piso y puso la oreja en la puerta. Parecía que era el primero en llegar. Bien. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con cuidado se abrió la chaqueta y la sudadera y cogió al perro, que seguía temblando, con las dos manos, colocándole a la altura de los ojos y mirándole muy serio.

_\- Te llamaré Max._ – Sonrió al perro que le miró intrigado. – _¿Te gusta?_ \- Abrazó contra su pecho al recién bautizado y rió feliz cuando el cachorrillo le lamió el cuello.

Le gustaban los animales. Tenía cierto talento con ellos, y, desde luego, siempre le había hecho ilusión poder tener un perro. En ese momento, la realidad le abofeteó. Iba a tener que ocultar a Max, sobre todo de Álex. No es que no le gustasen los animales, pero era muy tiquismiquis con todo. Empezaría a protestar diciendo que si ensucia, que si cómo le vamos a mantener y mil rollos. Pero bueno, si se quedaba en su habitación, no le importaría, ¿verdad? Se preguntó qué pensaría Akari. Bueno, podría convencerle fácilmente de que tener perro era una buena idea, así que no le preocupaba especialmente.

Dejó a Max en el suelo, la mochila encima de la cama y se desvistió. Tenía los vaqueros empapados, la chaqueta estaba pingando y la sudadera y la camiseta estaban sucios de llevar a Max. Estaba en calzoncillos buscando un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de andar por casa cuando le llegó un gruñido. Al girarse, vio una lucha encarnizada entre Max y… sus deportivas.

_\- ¡No!_ – Fue hacia él y cogiéndole del pellejo del cuello le separó de sus zapatillas. – _No, perro malo, eso no se hace._ – Intentó ser firme, pero su voz perdió fuerza al ver a Max agachando las orejotas por la bronca. _– Ay… igual tienes hambre… ¿no?_

Se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué podría darle? Obviamente no tenía comida de perro. Se puso la ropa que había sacado, las zapatillas de andar por casa y guardó las deportivas, por si las moscas. Salió de la habitación dejando a Max con carita de pena y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el frigo. Consideró que la mejor opción era una barra de chóped que estaba empezada. Cortó un cacho generoso y lo desmigó con los dedos en un plato. Además cogió un cuenco con agua y volvió a la habitación canturreando. Al abrir la puerta, contempló con horror como Max estaba meando una esquina de su escritorio.

_\- ¡Max!_ – El perro se volvió con aquella cara inocente de nuevo jadeando y con la lengua fuera. – _¡No! Eso no se hace._

Gimoteando para sí e intentando pasar por alto las orejas gachas de Max ante la nueva bronca, dejó en el suelo el plato con comida y el cuenco del agua, y volvió a la cocina. Con unas servilletas de papel limpió la mayor parte del estropicio, y pasó una bayeta húmeda. Max le miraba intrigado.

_Esto lo has hecho tú, no me mires así._ – Dijo serio. El perro inclinó la cabeza y le rascó detrás de las orejas. – _Vas a ser un buen perro, ¿verdad Max?_

Volvió a la cocina, enjuagó la bayeta y la dejó en su sitio. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Max había comido la mitad del chóped del plato y estaba acurrucado en su ropa sucia que estaba tirada en el suelo. Sonriendo se sentó a su lado y le acarició distraído. Supuso que habían sido muchas emociones para un perrito tan pequeño. Tenía que mandarle una foto a Sheila.

Cuando ya tenía el móvil en la mano, el ruido de la puerta de la calle le hizo levantarse de un salto. Salió de la habitación. Alex entró por la puerta, empapado y no de muy buen humor.

_\- ¿La gente se cree que solo llueve para ellos o qué?_ – Se apartó el pelo de la cara. – _¡Una paisana casi me saca un ojo con el paraguas!_

_\- Yo he llegado pingando también. _– Oyó rascar la puerta de su habitación y se quedó mudo.

_\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_\- ¿El qué?_ – Marcos tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa intentando disimular.

_\- Me pareció oír algo…_

_\- Habrá sido un trueno._ – Por pura suerte en ese momento sonó un trueno, pero sólo valió para que Max volviese a rascar la puerta, esta vez acompañado de un gemido.

_\- Otra vez. ¿No lo has oído?_ – Alex empezaba a olerse algo que no le gustaba nada.

_\- Soy yo tarareando._ – Miró por la ventana – _Mmmnnyaa… mmmmnnnnyyyyyaaaaa_.

_\- ¿Algo que me quieras decir, Marcos?_ – Le miró fijamente.

_\- ¿Eh? No. Akari ha dicho por el grupo que llegará ahora, así que le esperamos para comer, ¿no?_ – Evitó los ojos de su amigo.

Estaba ya sacando los platos cuando sonó otro trueno, más fuerte que el anterior. Esta vez no fue ni rascar, ni un gemido angustioso, esta vez se oyó un ladrido.

_\- Marcos…_ \- Alex sonó peligrosamente amenazante. – _Dime que no lo has hecho._

_\- ¿El qué?_ – Su voz era más aguda de lo que pretendía. – _¡No he hecho nada!_

_\- Como abra esa puerta y encuentre…_ – Se calló al ver cómo Marcos corría a la puerta de su habitación, agarrándose a ella y bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

_\- ¡Es mi habitación! ¡No tienes derecho a abrirla!_

_\- ¡Marcos! ¡No podemos tener un perro!_ – Se pasó la mano por el pelo – _¡Si apenas puedes cuidar de ti mismo!_

_\- ¡Es mío! ¡Yo lo encontré! ¡Y es mi cuarto! ¡No podía dejarle en aquella caja!_

La puerta de entrada se abrió. Akari entró con cara de sorpresa.

\- Estoy en casa. – Les miró. – ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Se os oye vocear desde el piso de abajo. – Miró a Marcos bloqueando la puerta. – ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Perro o gato!

\- ¿Qué? – La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa.

\- ¡Elige! ¡Perro o gato! – Marcos estaba muy alterado.

\- Pues… - Se preguntó si era alguna treta del rubio, pero aun así respondió. – supongo que perro. Pero los dos están bien.

\- ¡¿Ves?! – Marcos miró a Alex. – Dos contra uno. ¡Max se queda!

\- ¿Quién es Max? – A Akari le faltaba mucha información. Entonces, como para responderle, sonó otro trueno y nuevos ladridos atravesaron la puerta. – ¿Por qué hay un perro en tu cuarto?

Alex miró a Akari esperando apoyo. Al no recibirlo, resopló y se metió en su cuarto a cambiarse. Con el día que había tenido en el taller lo que menos necesitaba ahora era discutir. Marcos se relajó cuando le vio desaparecer y Akari se acercó. Miró al japonés y se animó al ver curiosidad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Has traído un perro? ¿Por qué?

\- Estaba abandonado en una caja. Lloraba. – Los ojos de Marcos se entristecieron recordándolo. – No podía quedarse ahí. Moriría de frío o de hambre. O atropellado. No es fácil vivir en la calle.

\- Entiendo. – Akari se enterneció al ver al muchacho tan compungido. – Bueno, luego hablamos con Alex. ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- ¿Quieres verle? – Sonrió al ver asentir a su amigo.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Max, con su andar torpe de cachorro se acercó a Marcos posando las patitas delanteras en sus zapatillas y levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Has visto? – Dijo orgulloso. – Sabe quién es su dueño.

Le cogió en brazos para enseñárselo a Akari, que sonreía bobaliconamente mientras le rascaba detrás de la cabeza. Le lamió la mano a Akari.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Le caigo bien!

Mientras Max rechupeteaba la cara a Marcos, se abrió la puerta de Alex, que se acercó a ellos serio como una tumba. Se suavizó su rostro al posar los ojos en el cachorrillo. Tras el breve momento de debilidad, poniéndose firme, dirigió los ojos hacia Marcos, que aguardó en silencio. Hasta el perro se quedó quieto.

\- Quiero normas. – Comenzó. – Normas de verdad. No me vale "Mañana lo haré" o "Esto da igual". Quizá sea TU perro, pero es NUESTRA casa. – Hizo una pausa. Parecía un padre aleccionando a su hijo. – Tendrás que sacarle de paseo, alimentarle, lavarle y limpiar sus estropicios. Si enferma, le llevarás al veterinario con tus ahorros. Si ladra cuando no debe, tendrás que reñirle. Tendrás que educarle. Cepillarle para que no llene todo de pelos. Y no lo harás solo ahora. Lo harás ahora y cuando sea adulto, porque no va a ser un cachorro mono y adorable toda la vida. Le tendrás que vacunar y desparasitar periódicamente. Sus problemas, serán tus problemas; sus estropicios serán tu responsabilidad. Solo si eres capaz de cumplir todo eso, puede quedarse. ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Clarísimo! – Si se pudiera sonreír más fuerte, eso mismo estaría haciendo Marcos ahora mismo.

\- Venga, va, ahora déjame verle. – Alex por fin sonrió. – Oye, tienes que lavarle, ¿eh? Está muy sucio.

\- Estaba en una caja sucia con comida mojada y su propia mierda, es normal. – Oyó suspirar a Alex. - ¿Verdad, Max?

\- ¿Max? – Akari habló. – ¿Entonces es macho?

\- Esto… Bueno… Supongo… – Marcos hizo un mohín distraído rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Le has puesto nombre y no sabes qué sexo tiene? Trae aquí. – Alex le quitó el cachorro de las manos y le dio la vuelta.

\- Mira, idiota, tiene pezones. Es una hembra. – Alex señaló el abdomen.

\- Yo creo que eso es barro… - Akari también examinaba al perro. Le rascó con la uña. – Mira, se quita.

\- ¡No tenéis ni idea! Mirad qué cara de macho tiene. Es macho seguro.

Al final después de un buen rato de discusión, llegaron a la, por suerte, acertada decisión de que era un macho, y por tanto se llamaría Max. Esa misma tarde, Alex fue a comprar los suministros imprescindibles para el perro. A fin de cuentas, era el que llevaba mayormente la economía de la casa, y ya le advirtió a Marcos que lo descontaría de su paga. Incluso Sheila pasó por su casa a conocer al cachorillo y les llevó un arnés viejo y una correa que tenía por casa.

Esa noche, ya bañado y cepillado, un bonito cachorro de color dorado con el pelo ondulado y no muy largo dormía a los pies de la cama de un Marcos muy feliz.


	10. Invitación repentina

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Hemos recibido más reviews ¡muchísimas gracia a todos! De verdad que no os imagináis la ilusión que nos hacen. cada vez que vemos uno nuevo nos avisamos rápidamente la una a la otra para leerlo y estamos un buen rato muy emocionadas (y sintiendo una responsabilidad muy grande para no defraudaros, para qué mentir XDD). Los respondemos por aquí dado que no nos deja hacerlo de manera personalizada. Gracias, sois amor 3**

**_Lobo:_ Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando ^^. Nos alegra un montón que le gustase, estamos llegando ya a la parte donde de verdad empieza la historia, porque hasta ahora ha sido sobretodo una presentación de personajes, del contexto...El verdadero pistoletazo de salida es a partir del capítulo 10, que subiremos el miércoles que viene. ¡Esperamos que tanto este como los que quedan por venir te sigan gustando!**

**_Karen:_ Muchísimas gracias 3. Justo pides un capítulo de Alex y Yaeko en el momento correcto. El de hoy es introducción del siguiente, que está enfocado desde el punto de vista de Alex y en el que puede que salga Yaeko ¡tendrás que leer este capítulo para averiguarlo! ;)**

**_Victor Ramirez:_ ¡Gracias por leer y tomarte tu tiempo en comentar! ^^. Tienes razón, nos falta muuucho por pulir, de hecho cuando releemos los primeros capítulos a veces nos horrorizamos comparándolos con los últimos que estamos escribiendo porque vemos un montón de cosas que cambiaríamos. No obstante resulta curioso que nos recomiende pulir el estilo alguien que en un review de unas pocas líneas comete tantos errores gramaticales, ortográficos y de redacción XD. Es una pena que no te enganche, pero bueno no es nuestra intención que lo haga, si buscásemos eso dejaríamos los capítulos con cliffhangers, que es un recurso muy utilizado para mantener al lector en vilo. Pero claro, esto no es un fic en sí, sino un proyecto con varios fics (aquí lo subimos como fic único por la política de FF) así que tampoco tendría mucho sentido que utilizásemos cliffhangers. En lo del realismo sí que no te puedo dar la razón dado que aunque haya cosas en las que fallemos porque no vivimos en USA (de hecho somos europeas), nos documentamos hasta el punto de conocer las horas y salidas del Sol en la región en la que se desarrolla la historia. Gracias por los consejos, seguiremos trabajando para mejorar ¡go, go, go!**

**Ya en relación con el capítulo de hoy, seguimos con nuestros tres chicos y las camareras; y con Marcos hablando quizás más de lo que debería. Aunque llevemos ya 9 capítulos todavía no hemos entrado en la historia de lleno. A partir de los capítulos que empezamos a subir la semana que viene es cuando empieza lo bueno (y el fluff exagerado entre ciertos personajes xD). Sí, somos muy pesadas, pero cuando empezamos a escribir esto fue como un preyecto personal a muuuuuuy largo plazo, por eso quizás la estructura no es la habitual de otras historias ^^. **

**\- Título: Invitación repentina  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 2049  
****\- Personajes: ****Marcos, Kanako, Alex, Akari, Yaeko**

**¡Gracias a todos! Los views siguen subiendo y acercándose más a 500, en cuanto subamos algún capítulo más y nos acerquemos a esa cifra avisaremos porque necesitaremos haceros una pregunta para una posible sorpresa. ¡Ah! y otra pregunta más ¿os gustaría leer algún fic más sobre Terra Formars no relacionado con el AU? si os gustaría hacérnoslo saber y según si las respuestas son positivas puede que me anime (_Eme sylvestris_ al habla) a subir uno que escribí hace unos meses.  
**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!**

* * *

**Invitación repentina**

Salieron de casa cuando Marcos volvió de dar el paseo nocturno a Max, que se quedó gimoteando cuando salieron por la puerta. Mientras Akari y Alex convencían al joven rubio de que su querido perro no le iba a odiar por quedar unas horas solo, llegaron a La Cucaracha Marciana.

En el letrero del bar, la cucaracha de cara extraña con cuatro maracas y una especie de sombrero mejicano con borlas doradas les miraba desde lo alto. De primera impresión, el cartel le parecía horrible, estrambótico y bastante turbio, pero tras varias visitas hasta resultaba simpática. Cuando Akari preguntó a los otros dos cómo habían acabado en un local tan poco apetecible desde fuera, Alex le contó que era uno de los pocos locales que ponían bebida a menores de 21 siempre y cuando no montaran escándalo. Además les había hecho gracia la cucaracha y el nombre.

En la puerta encontraron a los dos impotentes gemelos. El leve movimiento de sus ojos con el que seguían a la gente que entraba al local era la única pista para saber que no eran estatuas. Si alguien les dijese que no se habían movido ahí desde la última vez que fueron, se lo habrían creído.

Pasaron al interior, y en ese momento, muy oportunamente, sonaba "Scream and Shout" de Will. ft. Britney Spears.

_When we up in the club…  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us_

En la barra de la pista de baile en vez de una de las japonesas estaba Sylvester Asimov, su jefe, un hombre voluminoso con una barba larga bien arreglada y sin bigote. Con metro noventa de estatura, brazos inmensos y potente voz no era un hombre al que le costase hacerse respetar, aunque sus empleados siempre remarcaban su carácter afable.

Mientras esquivaban a la gente que coreaba el estribillo de la canción (_We sayin, ooohh weeee ooohh, wee oh, wee oh_) subieron las escaleras. En la parte de arriba encontraron a Kanako y Yaeko sirviendo bebidas y fueron hacia ellas. Marcos, adelantándose a sus amigos, se inclinó sobre la barra apoyándose en los codos.

\- Kanako – La mujer se giró hacia la voz melosa de ojos verdes. – qué guapa estás hoy.

\- No seas zalamero. – Aun así sonrió apoyando una mano en la cadera. – ¿Qué quieres tomar?

\- ¿Yo zalamero? – Abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa. – Anda… - Volvió la expresión dulce. – ponme una cerveza con tequila como a mí me gusta.

Mientras Kanako, sonriente, sacaba un botellín para que Marcos bebiese la parte del cuello y rellenársela con el tequila, Akari y Alex llegaron a la barra.

\- ¡Akari! – Yaeko le miró fijamente – ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!... Esto… pues…

\- Se dio contra una farola por ir mirando el culo a una rubia. – Alex no le dio tiempo a defenderse. – Tendrías que haberle visto hace tres días, tenía la nariz como una patata.

\- ¡Además es su profesora! – apostilló Marcos mientras Akari enrojecía cada vez más.

\- ¿Te gustan maduritas o qué? – Kanako no se andaba con rodeos.

Todos se rieron mientras Akari, rojo, aguantaba las ganas de gritar. Esta vez Alex salió en su defensa.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Posó la mano en su hombro. – Es casi de su edad, eso es cierto.

\- Sí, sí, el chaval parecía tonto, pero la verdad es está bien buena.

Akari recobró un poco la compostura pese a la puya, pero esta vez fue Kanako la que no se rió.

\- Me voy a recoger las mesas.

\- Ey, Kanako, espera – llamó Marcos. Si la chica le oyó, no dio muestras de ello – Pero qué… - se giró a Akari y Alex, que se encogieron de hombros. – ¿Qué le pasa?

Yaeko sirvió una cerveza con tequila a los otros dos lanzando una mirada reprobatoria al rubio, que no pareció notarlo, y fueron a sentarse a una mesa que acaba de quedar libre. Marcos seguía con el ceño fruncido dándole vueltas.

\- ¿Creéis que se ha enfadado? – La siguió con la mirada mientras recogía vasos aquí y allá como si así pudiera averiguarlo.

\- Nah, no creo. – Comentó Alex. – Pero eres un bocazas.

\- ¿Por qué? Si no he dicho nada malo. Además, tú pensabas lo mismo. – Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

\- A ver, Marcos. – Usó aquél tono de profesor ante un alumno especialmente lento. – A las mujeres no les suele hacer gracia que alaben a otras mujeres delante de ellas. – Dio un trago a su cerveza antes de rematarle. – Que pareces tonto.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me gusta la rubia esa! Además tiene pinta de estirada.

\- ¡Eh! – Akari le dio un empujón de broma, a ver si se animaba. – No te metas con Michelle.

\- ¡Estirada! ¡Estirada! ¡Estirada!

\- Me tienes envidia porque a ti solo te dan clase carcamales.

\- Al menos las farolas no entran en mi dieta. – Los mejicanos se echaron a reír, seguidos de Akari, que empezaba a asumir que no era algo que olvidarían fácilmente.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal con la señorita Michelle? Ya que nos dejaste tirados el otro día…

\- Pues… - Miró a Alex. – Va al mismo gimnasio que yo. Me ha dicho Keiji que mola el boxeo. Y… - Suspiró. – Sinceramente, no está NADA mal cuando entrena. Aunque está el tío este. – frunció el ceño. – Un tal Joseph. – Chascó la lengua. – ¡Hasta Keiji le conoce, al parecer!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es su novio o qué?

-Mira, no lo sé, pero todo el mundo habla de él. Michelle estaba rara y cuando nombraban al tal Joseph este, que había vuelto, o algo así, les parecía normal a todos. Espero que no la esté molestando porque si no…

\- ¿Pero le has visto alguna vez? – Miró a Marcos que estaba muy callado. – Oye, tío, vaya ritmo bebiendo llevas hoy.

\- Bueno. – Se encogió de hombros y no dijo más.

El rubio, que no estaba muy pendiente de la conversación, vio que Kanako regresaba detrás de la barra. Apuró su cerveza y dejó a los otros hablando mientras se diría a la muchacha, que estaba de espaldas.

La japonesa vio que Marcos se dirigía hacia ella. Estaba molesta. Realmente no sabía muy bien por qué. Era normal ese tipo de comentarios en un crío de esa edad, pero ¿lo tenía que decir delante de ella o qué? Se puso a recolocar las botellas a ver si con un poco de suerte la ignoraba.

\- Kanako. – Le oyó perfectamente, pero no hizo caso. – Ey, Kanako. – Repitió su nombre más alto y esta vez se giró.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Sonó bastante más borde de lo que pretendía y Marcos la miró dolido. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento.

\- Quería… - Vio cómo se rascaba la cabeza, ligeramente sonrojado. – Quería pedirte perdón si te he molestado antes… Y quería enseñarte algo. – Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó el móvil. – Mira.

Cogió el móvil con cierta desconfianza. En el fondo de la pantalla había un cachorrito de color dorado con grandes orejas y la boca abierta. Casi parecía que estaba sonriendo. Al levantar la cabeza extrañada se encontró con un sonriente Marcos que esperaba su reacción.

\- ¿Es tuyo? – Le miró extrañada.

\- ¡Sí! – Marcos se mordía el labio con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ya veo – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Es muy mono.

\- ¡A que sí! ¡Se llama Max! Es súper juguetón. Y… bueno… estaba pensando… - Se rascó el cuello y miró al final de la barra como buscando lo que quería decir allí escrito. Siempre hacía el mismo gesto cuando quería decir algo en serio, al menos todo lo serio que podía ser. – Que si querrías venir a mi casa a verlo. – Kanako le miró sorprendida. – ¡Ah! Bueno, también puede venir Yaeko, ¿eh? Es que Max es chiquitín aún y no podemos llevarle a grandes paseos. – Le sonrió con ojos brillantes. – Ya verás, ¡te va a encantar!... ¿Qué me dices?

Kanako se tomó un momento antes de contestar. Tenía ganas de conocer el perrito, y, aunque le dijo que antes hablaría con Yaeko, quedaron en ir a comer al día siguiente. Vio alejarse al rubio con otra cerveza con tequila mientras sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa. Maldita sea. No podía enfadarse con él mucho tiempo. Esos ojos verdes iban a ser su perdición.

Alex observó a Marcos volver con una sonrisa radiante y canturreando.

\- Qué – Akari le golpeó el hombro. – ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Kanako?

\- Sí. – Dio un sorbo a su cerveza. – Ah, por cierto, mañana vienen las dos a comer a casa.

\- ¿Qué? – Alex le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Pues… eso. Es que le enseñé a Max y así lo conocen. – El rubio le miró desconcertado. – ¿No te gusta que vengan?

\- ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Pero la casa está hecha un desastre!

Alex dirigió su mirada a la barra. Kanako y Yaeko estaban hablando y vio como Yaeko asentía y miraba en su dirección. Levantó tímidamente la mano sonriendo y Alex le devolvió el gesto sonriendo también. Cuando se giró a Marcos le atravesó con la mirada.

\- Yo te mato.

\- Bueno… Tampoco está tan mal, lo recogeremos antes de que lleguen… ¿A que sí, Marcos?

\- Mañana – les amenazó – más os vale madrugar para limpiar TODA la casa. No quiero que piensen que vivimos en una pocilga.

\- Que sí, que sí. – Marcos le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se relajase. – No te pongas histérico ahora.

Miró a los dos incrédulo mientras seguían hablando de otros temas entre risas. ¿Por qué estaban tan tranquilos? Tendrían que madrugar y ponerse a limpiar toda la casa antes de que llegasen. Le había dicho a Marcos mil veces que no invitase a gente de repente. Las dos muchachas habían ido más veces a su casa, eso no le molestaba. De hecho le gustaba mucho. Solía hacer la comida a medias con Yaeko. Como su cocina era pequeña tenía que estar bastante cerca de la muchacha aunque a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle. Y, para qué negarlo, las dos mujeres alegraban mucho la casa y la vista. Además la japonesa cocinaba muy bien, aunque a veces se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él. Pero estaba muy bonita cuando se sonrojaba. Bueno, Yaeko siempre estaba muy guapa, como hoy, con la camiseta de tirantes y el pelo recogido, y esa sonrisa, su voz delicada…

\- ¡Alex! – Marcos le estaba sacudiendo por el hombro. – Tío, que estás empanado. Estábamos hablando que en nada es Halloween, habrá que pensar disfraces, ¿no?

En Halloween, _La Cucaracha_ hacía fiesta especial. Además las chicas trabajaban ese día, así que tendrían que pensar algún disfraz sencillo o que al menos no les costase demasiado hacer para acercarse, y Sheila también se apuntaría. Akari se ofreció a maquillarles él mismo dadas sus capacidades con el dibujo, así que igual este año se lo podrían trabajar un poquito más y valoraron sus opciones hasta la hora de marchar a casa. Antes de irse, pasaron por la barra para aclarar cómo quedarían mañana.

\- Bueno… - Le dijo a Yaeko. – Dice Marcos que mañana venís a casa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… - Se sonrojó. – Así conocemos al cachorrillo y eso…

\- Creo que podemos hacer algo para los cinco con la comida que tengo en casa – A la muchacha le tembló el labio. – Si quieres, claro…

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro! – Contestó con un tono de voz demasiado alto y luego bajó la voz – Sin problema.

\- Genial. Entonces… – Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. – ¿Venís a las 11? Así podemos cocinar algo juntos

\- Ah, eh… sí, claro… a las 11… - También parecía bastante interesada en sus propios pies.

\- Bien… Pues ahí nos vemos…

\- Sí…

\- Si no podéis o lo que sea, no pasa nada, ¿eh?

\- Ah, no, no. Ahí estaremos.

\- Bien.

Se produjo un silencio excesivamente largo entre ellos mientras evitaban mirarse. Marcos, creyendo que no iban a acabar nunca, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Alex, se despidieron y finalmente salieron del bar. Marcharon para casa mientras Alex les hacía una detallada lista de todo lo que tenían que limpiar a la mañana siguiente, incluyendo lavar y cepillar a Max.

No iba a admitir "peros".


	11. Charlando de amor con mi perro

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, como ya veníamos anunciando la semana pasada ¡por fin empieza la historia de verdad! Aún queda la presentación de algunos personajes pero ahora sí que podemos decir que es donde empieza la historia más en serio. A partir de este momento los capítulos están más relacionados entre sí, perderse uno puede suponer no enterarse de lo que ocurre en el siguiente y, sobretodo, los capítulos son muuuuucho más largos.**

**Este proyecto, pese a que aquí lo publiquemos en este formato porque es lo que permite Fanfiction, no se trata de un fic con diferentes capítulos, sino de un universo con diferentes fics. Es decir, aunque aquí esté subido como capítulo, no va a tener ni la longitud ni la estructura de un capítulo normal, sino de una historia. Es por eso que desde ahora, con excepción de algún "capítulo extra" cortito, os vais a encontrar con capítulos muy largos (el más largo que hemos escrito hasta ahora tiene más de 25.000 palabras)**

**_Karen:_ muchísimas gracias por comentar otra vez ^^. Nos alegra un montón que te gustase ese capítulo y como lo prometido es deuda ¡aquí tienes uno narrado desde el punto de vista de Alex! Precisamente por eso hemos decidido que este capítulo va dedicado en especial a ti, por tu apoyo y tus buenas palabras. Un abrazo enooooorme desde España ¡Va por ti!**

**\- Título: Charlando de amor con mi perro  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 8910  
****\- Personajes: Alex, Marcos, Akari, Kanako y Yaeko**

**Como decimos siempre ¡Gracias a todos! Estamos rozando ya los 400 views así que muy cerquita de los 500, os vamos adelantando que para cuando lleguemos a esa cifra la sorpresa que os queremos dar está relacionada con un dibujo, pero todavía estamos pensando sobre qué. Para el capítulo de este sábado o para el de dentro de una semana puede que os preguntemos algo al respecto :3  
**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

**¡Que no os coman las cucarachas!  
**

* * *

**CHARLANDO DE AMOR CON MI PERRO**

Se despertó pronto, como era habitual en él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarse cuando el sol apenas rayaba el horizonte durante los días laborables, que incluso los domingos se desvelaba temprano sin necesidad de despertador.

Sin preocuparse por vestirse más allá de sus calzoncillos, salió de su habitación bostezando y casi tropezando con un hueso de plástico mordisqueado, pese a que Max no llevaba ni una semana en casa el salón ya estaba sembrado con sus pertenencias. Marcos había tirado la casa por la ventana tras llevar al perro al veterinario y comprobar que estaba en perfecto estado, y por si el animal no tuviese ya bastantes chorradas, Akari había sucumbido a los encantos del peludo y al volver de la universidad el viernes había pasado por una tienda de mascotas y volvió a casa un juguete nuevo.

Abrió la nevera entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la intensidad de la luz, sacando la garrafa de leche y dejándola en la encimera. Al hacerlo descubrió que todavía tenían las cajas de la pizza que había pedido para cenar el día anterior, y al abrir una de ellas se topó, con gran alegría, con que aún quedaba un pedazo de aquel manjar de dioses. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta el sofá, pizza, garrafa y vaso en mano, pero cuando se dejó caer en el asiento se topó con que algo rectangular y acartonado le estaba dificultando la tarea de ponerse cómodo. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para alcanzar el objeto con la mano y lo cogió, encontrándose cara a cara con uno delos libros que Akari había pedido prestados en la biblioteca esa semana. La pasada noche cuando Alex se fue a dormir, el japonés se quedó leyendo en el sofá. Supuso que se quedaría completamente dormido hasta que despertase a las y tantas con el cuerpo molido y se habría arrastrado hasta su habitación. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y empezó a devorar la pizza como si no hubiera comido en meses, le daba igual que estuviera fría, calentarla en el microondas le habría hecho perder segundos muy valiosos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el joven pudo oír unos pequeños pasos crujir en la madera, seguidos de un ladrido alegre y unas patitas apoyándose en su pantorrilla. Max le miraba con ojos suplicantes, ladeando la cabeza e incluso bajando una oreja y otra alternativamente, el maldito cachorro sabía cómo enternecerle. Dudando sobre si realmente sería bueno o no para la salud del animal, le dicho un trozo del borde de la pizza, que Max casi engulló, y no pudo evitar rascarle la cabeza. Todavía quedaban horas hasta que llegasen Yaeko y Kanako, así que dado que ya había decidido que sería Alex el que sacase al perro por las mañanas cuando saliese a correr, decidió que aunque aún fuese pequeño para ello, por lo menos aprovecharía para ir acostumbrándolo a salir a la calle.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Marcos. El chico habitualmente dormía con la habitación cerrada, pero desde que estaba Max solía dejarla entreabierta toda la noche por si el perro quería ir y venir, pero dado que iba a aprovechar el tiempo limpiando y probablemente haría ruido, consideró que le dejaría dormir un poco más y ya le despertaría para que limpiase la cocina. Con el perro siguiéndole volvió a su cuarto, se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja, las zapatillas más cómodas que tenía, y se echó a la calle con el cachorro, que le lamía la cara, en brazos.

Al salir del portal cruzó la calle hasta el parque que tenían en frente de casa. El barrio en el que vivían distaba bastante de aquellos con los muros impecables, aceras en perfecto estado y boutiques elegantes a la vuelta de la esquina, pero desde luego era muchísimo mejor que los barrios marginales en los que Marcos y él se habían criado en los cuales las puñaladas, las drogas y los ajustes de cuentas eran tan comunes que ni eran noticia. La zona de la ciudad en la que vivían era bastante modesta, algunos la considerarían pobre, pero por lo menos era tranquila y no tenías que preocuparte por cosas como no mirar a la gente a la cara ya que eso podía ser el inicio de una pelea.

El parque en cuestión no era gran cosa, constaba de algunas zonas de césped, un camino principal que le daba la vuelta alrededor del mismo y caminos más pequeños que lo cruzaban y conectaban las distintas zonas del mismo, como el humilde estanque con patos y la zona en con columpios y un tobogán. Los domingos por la mañana a esas horas el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de las personas que, tal y como él hacía el resto de la semana, salían a correr. Para Alex los domingos eran sus días de descanso, el tener que compaginar el trabajo con los entrenamientos y añadirle a eso el jugar los partidos los sábados lo dejaban machacado, no obstante si quería aspirar a entrar en la liga profesional de beisbol era lo que debía hacer.

Posó a Max en el suelo y una sonrisa bobalicona se le plantó en la cara al verle empezar a ladrarle a una margarita como si fuese un enemigo mortal. Aunque le costase reconocerlo la verdad es que la idea de tener una mascota siempre le había atraído, pero nunca realmente se había planteado el hacerlo. Es cierto que no le gustó nada que Marcos trajese al perro al casa, es una boca más que alimentar y el veterinario es caro, además es una responsabilidad de la que hacerse cargo durante años, y realmente no tenían siquiera idea de lo que iba a ser de ellos dentro de un año. Pero el chico se había mostrado muy implicado con animal desde el primer momento, aunque aún era pronto para emitir juicios, pero quizás el tener que cuidar de Max ayudaría a Marcos a hacerse más responsable y también a sentirse necesitado, ayudándole a superar así alguno de los complejos que tenía desde su infancia. Y para qué negarlo, a él mismo también le vendría bien, el llegar a casa cansado del taller y que le reciba una bolita de pelo y alegría moviendo la cola era algo de agradecer.

\- Awwww ¡qué monada! ¿es tuyo?-

Alex se giró en dirección de la voz, topándose con una de las habituales corredoras matutinas del parque. No se conocían, si siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, pero se cruzaban casi todos los días. Era una chica mona, con cuerpo atlético, piel tostada por el sol, el pelo corto y cobrizo y una alegre mirada de ojos marrones. No podía negar que la mujer le había llamado la atención cuando empezaron a encontrarse por las mañanas, era de su edad o quizás un poco mayor, también parecía gustarle el deporte y además tenía una sonrisa preciosa… pero entonces conoció a Yaeko.

\- Sí, bueno, más bien de mi compañero de piso. Sólo lo tenemos desde hace unos días-

\- Es adorable- contestó la chica agachándose al lado de Max, que aunque al principio se retiró un poco asustado al ver que no tenía malas intenciones se dejó acariciar.

El chico no supo muy bien qué responder, no tenía práctica en lo que a hablar sobre perros se refería, así que simplemente sonrió y se acercó a la joven y el animal. Ella entonces lo miró, y sus ojos se cruzaron…pero ni saltaron chispas, ni se oyó música de violines, ni les envolvió una brisa rebosante de romanticismo. En el momento que Alex clavó su mirada en la otra color café, la mujer que vino a su mente no era la que tenía enfrente, sino una morena, con el pelo largo, de piel clara y ojos rasgados. Era algo de lo que se había percatado hacía ya un tiempo, la atracción en un principio sexual que sentía por la japonesa había mutado, y a sus pensamientos además de sus bien formados pechos, sus torneadas piernas y sus glúteos redondeados…se sumaban escenas de película y manta con Yaeko acurrucada a su lado en el sofá de casa. No es que se hubiese vuelto ajeno al atractivo de otras féminas, seguía viendo porno y encontrándose con mujeres que le parecían bellezas en el día a día, pero su mente no podía evitar volver a ella cada vez que construía en su mente cualquier tipo de escenario que lo incluyese a él con una mujer. Sí, le había costado darse cuenta al principio, pero estaba enamorado hasta las trancas. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se asustó, y durante un par de días no supo cómo actuar cuando estaba con ella, por suerte su querido Marcos le había quitado la tontería a base de codazos, collejas y comentarios burlones; y aunque ciertas cosas aún le daban un poco de vergüenza, por lo menos era capaz de comportarse normalmente con ella, casi siempre…

Se despidió de la corredora que continuó con su rutina, y cogió al perro en brazos, dispuesto a volver a casa.

\- Y a ti...¿te gusta alguien, Max?- preguntó cogiendo al perro de forma que lo mirase fijamente y acercándoselo a la cara. El animal respondió lamiéndole la nariz y emitiendo un ladrido agudo- Quién fuera perro - musitó el chico metiendo la llave en el portal y dejando que la puerta se cerrase de golpe tras de sí

Nada más poner el pie dentro de casa dejó al cachorro en el suelo, el cual fue corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Marcos y empezó a arañarla, al parecer tras el paseo tenía ganas de meterse de nuevo en la cama con él. Tras un par de autoritarios "NO" por parte de Alex, el perro pareció captar el mensaje y se acurrucó en el cesto que le habían comprado el mismo día que llegó, el cual de momento era enorme para él, aunque el joven sospechaba que en unos meses se le quedaría pequeño.

Miró el reloj, tenía dos horas para limpiar, ducharse, vestirse y empezar a organizar la comida antes de que viniesen las chicas. No sabía por qué pero estaba especialmente nervioso ese día. No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que Kanako y Yaeko iban al piso, de hecho la segunda era una habitual ya que le encantaba cocinar y muchas veces le llevaba muestras de sus platos, pero aun así cada vez que pensaba en ello notaba un vacío repentino en el estómago. Haciendo de tripas corazón se recogió el pelo en una coleta con ayuda del coletero negro que habitualmente llevaba en la muñeca y con los brazos en jarras miró a su alrededor para hacerse una idea del trabajo que le quedaba por hacer.

Si bien era bastante ordenado quería recoger su habitación, pues había tenido una semana bastante ajetreada y tenía más cosas por el medio de lo normal. También tenía que limpiar el baño, el salón y la cocina. Akari se había ofrecido para la tarea del salón, aunque no era tan ordenado como él, el japonés siempre recogía lo que manchaba y no solía dejar sus cosas por ahí, aunque había veces que el sueño y las distracciones le podían y no era raro encontrarse cualquiera de sus libros en algún rincón de la casa. Marcos era otro cantar, a excepción de lo escrupuloso que era con la vajilla parecía que la suciedad no existía para él. No es que fuese sembrando porquería allá por dónde iba, pero cosas como migas en el suelo, polvo en las estanterías o grasa en la encimera de la cocina eran invisibles para él hasta que se empezaba a quedar pegado en ellas. El día anterior le había prometido que si le dejaba dormir él se encargaba de fregar los platos de la cena del día anterior y la cocina una vez hubiese hecho lo primero, esperaba que el chaval cumpliese su promesa, porque si no iba a correr la sangre, y las manchas de sangre se quitan fatal.

Conforme cogía los productos necesarios para encerrarse en su cuarto a limpiar, la somnolienta voz de Akari saliendo del baño le saludó. El chico estaba despeinado, arrastraba los pies y llevaba la camiseta puesta del revés, ahora ya sí que no le cabía duda alguna de que el día anterior se había quedado dormitando en el sofá hasta bien entrada la noche una vez habían vuelto de la _Cucaracha, _y el chaval tenía pinta de estar molido.

\- Desayuno y me pongo con el salón- rezongó frotándose los ojos poco antes de emitir un bostezo.

\- Aún no hay prisa, tú a tu ritmo.

Se metió en su habitación no sin antes echar un vistazo atrás para ver a Akari parado en mitad de la cocina mirando confuso a su alrededor. Cuando tenía sueño era muy gracioso ya que estaba como ido y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, de hecho sólo reaccionó cuando Max le saludó con un ladrido, lo cual le hizo dar un bote en el sitio del susto. Aguantándose una carcajada entró en su cuarto y entronó la puerta. Había dejado la ventana abierta para ventilar el rato que sacó al perro al parque así que la cerró e hizo la cama. Clasificó la ropa de "la silla" diferenciándola entre la que era para lavar y la que todavía podía usar alguna vez más, y tras doblar esta última la guardó en el armario y se dispuso a escoger lo que se pondría ese día. No quería vestirse especialmente elegante, además de por el hecho de que no tenía nada más elegante que unos vaqueros negros, porque al fin y al cabo iba a cocinar y tampoco era plan de ponerse de punta en blanco. Pero tampoco quería recibir a Yaeko con el chándal viejo y la camiseta descolorida y estirada que utilizaba para estar por casa. Tras mucho pensar sacó del armario unos pantalones de color gris pizarra y una camiseta de manga corta negra con el emblema del equipo de beisbol donde jugaba en el pecho, al fin y al cabo se enorgullecía de su equipo y quién mejor para mostrárselo que la chiquilla que ocupaba sus pensamientos tanto, o incluso más, que sus estrategias de juego.

Salió de nuevo de su habitación para llevar la ropa que había catalogado como sucia al cesto correspondiente, y al cruzar por el salón pudo ver que Akari ya se había ubicado y estaba desayunando mientras veía la tele. La puerta de la habitación de Marcos se mantenía cerrada, por lo que dedujo que seguiría durmiendo. Si era completamente sincero, se estaba empezando a impacientar al ver que su amigo aún no daba señales de vida, así que cogió aire, echó las prendas al cesto, y volvió a su cuarto concentrándose en sus propias actividades para no pensar en las que el rubio tenía que hacer.

Gracias a que era una persona pulcra, no tendría que darse un tute de limpiar muy grande. Le quedaba hora y media y simplemente tenía que ordenar su escritorio, quitar un poco el polvo y barrer, si no le surgían más inconvenientes en menos de media hora habría terminado. Luego sólo le quedaría ducharse, vestirse, limpiar el baño y esperar a que viniesen las chicas. Se puso manos a la obra y a los 20 minutos ya salía por la puerta de su habitación para dejarle a Akari la escoba y los utensilios para limpiar el polvo, y de paso, meterse en la ducha. Cuando lo hizo su compañero ya había terminado de desayunar y estaba recogiendo los trastos que había por el medio, metiendo todos los juguetes de Max en su cesta y poniendo en un montón las pertenencias que el mismo había dejado por allí (un par de libros y una 3DS), para llevarlas a su cuarto. Por otra parte la puerta de la habitación de Marcos seguía cerrada, su impaciencia aumentó y estaba empezando a derivar a enfado, aunque si no tardaba mucho en despertar el rubio todavía podría salvarse de la bronca inminente. Bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de su compañero se acercó a la puerta de Marcos, llamó con un par de golpes suaves y pegó la oreja a la superficie de madera. No oyó señales de vida así que se cargó de paciencia y tras decirle a Akari que se iba a duchar se metió en el baño e intentó relajarse, una ducha caliente le ayudaría a despejar la cabeza.

Durante un rato simplemente estuvo bajo el chorro de agua, con la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos y su pelo calado pegándosele en la cara, pero ni siquiera le molestaba. En lugar de desconectar estaba dándole vueltas a lo que le quedaba por hacer, a que Marcos no se levantaba, a qué pensarían las chicas si viesen la casa echa un desastre (prueba irrefutable por otra parte de que ellos no habían llegado a ver la casa de sus amigas en sus "mejores" momentos). Lo que iba a ser una ducha relajante se acabó convirtiendo en una ducha rápida y tras enjabonarse cuerpo y pelo, se aclaró y salió de la bañera, atándose a continuación una toalla a la cintura y utilizando otra para secarse el agua sobrante de su corta melena. Ya que estaba en ello decidió aprovechar el tiempo y empezar a limpiar antes de volver a su habitación, ya que era en el mismo baño donde guardaban el material de limpieza del mismo.

Cuando por fin había finalizado la tarea ya había pasado media hora larga desde que había entrado a ducharse. Akari había acabado de limpiar el salón y tenía la puerta de su habitación entre abierta, supuso que estaría leyendo porque que no daba un ruido, pero desde su posición no lo podía ver. Marcos seguía en el mismo plan así que repitió la operación de llamar a la puerta y esperar a oír ruidos, de nuevo sin resultado, su impaciencia se convirtió un poquito más en enfado, y decidió que después de vestirse si no se levantaba en 10 minutos le despertaría. Extrañado, vio que Max no estaba en su cesto, pero no le dio más importancia…craso error.

Al cruzar la puerta de su habitación casi se tropieza con una bola de pelo que salió de ella como una exhalación, arrastrando algo con su boca, algo de tela, algo de tela y de color negro. Horrorizado e imaginándose lo peor miró hacia su cama y vio con estupor como el edredón estaba descolocado y cómo la camiseta que había dejado perfectamente colocada para ponerse ya no estaba.

\- ¡Max!_ ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo maldito hijo de Satán!-_ vociferó en su lengua materna intentando atrapar al cachorro, que llevaba su camiseta en la boca y se escabullía entre sus piernas, escondiéndose en los rincones a los que el chico con podía llegar como burlándose de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Akari asomándose a la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¡El perro del demonio me ha quitado una camiseta!

El japonés se solidarizó con su amigo, que daba un poco de lástima con la toalla cayéndose de la cintura, el pelo goteando y despeinado y su cara de desesperación, y entre los dos acabaron atrapando al perro. No obstante no pudieron cantar victoria, pues al hacerlo Alex descubrió con horror que lo que antes era una camiseta impecable, ahora era una prenda con agujeritos de dientes de perro y un roto consecuencia de haber tirado de ella para intentar quitársela. Y además quedaba poco más de media hora para que llegasen las chicas, Max le había mordido en el rifi-rafe, su camiseta favorita estaba rota, Marcos no se había levantado, la cocina estaba sucia y los platos sin fregar, ya no sabía qué se iba a poner y lo único que hacía Akari era mirarle confundido con el perro en brazos. Se debatió entre la derrota y la ira una milésima de segundo, se decantó por lo segundo y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Marcos, tirando de sus mantas hasta hacerle caer al suelo, y sin darle tiempo a despertarse del todo se descargó con él.

\- ¡NUNCA HACES NADA DE LO QUE TE PIDO! ¡me prometiste que ibas a limpiar la cocina y sigue todo sucio y Yaeko va a llegar ya! ¡no educas a tu maldito perro! te lo advertí, Marcos, te lo advertí, que si no cuidabas de él se tendría que ir. ¡Y ahora no tengo que ponerme! ¡Y cómo les digo a los del equipo que ya no tengo la camiseta!...- siguió echándole cosas en cara a Marcos, que lo miraba estupefacto desde el suelo sin enterarse de nada y cubriéndose con una sábana a modo de escudo. Akari observaba desde la puerta, y ante la mirada de socorro que le lanzó el rubio posó a Max en el suelo y decidió intervenir.

\- Alex, Alex. No pasa nada- dijo con el tono más conciliador capaz de usar y apretándole un hombro a su amigo- Mira, la camiseta la voy a arreglar ahora mismo, y Marcos ya está despierto así que se va a poner a limpiar YA- le miró con un gesto autoritario y el aludido asintió- Tú ve a tu habitación a vestirte y ahora mismo te llevo la camiseta arreglada- le guió hasta su cuarto empujándolo ligeramente, momento que aprovechó Marcos para incorporarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama para intentar entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

Alex se dejó guiar por Akari, por alguna extraña razón la voz tranquila del chico le ayudó a relajarse y su ataque de ira se estaba convirtiendo en agobio. Nunca solía estallar así, pero ese día se encontraba especialmente irritable y la situación, aunque en el fondo fuese una tontería, le había acabado sobrepasando. Una vez en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama y pudo oí como Akari cerró la puerta dejándole solo. Ahora le asaltaba el arrepentimiento, tendría que disculparse con Marcos, no le faltaba razón en muchas de las cosas que le dijo pero no era ni el momento, ni las formas. También le tendría que dar las gracias al japonés, y pedirle perdón por la escenita que acababa de montar. Sintió algo subirse en la cama, miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Max, que se acercaba a él con un poco de miedo. Al parecer el animal se había escondido en su habitación huyendo del festival de gritos que acababa de organizar. El cachorro subió hasta su cabeza y le apoyó una pata en la cara, soltando un leve quejido, parecía que le estuviese preguntando qué le pasaba. Le rascó entre las orejas, realmente le resultaba imposible enfadarse con él, y más al ver que ante su muestra de cariño el animal empezó a mover la cola animado y se acurrucó a su lado. Se permitió unos minutos de descanso, necesitaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, tranquilizarse y pensar cómo se iba a enfrentar a sus amigos en el momento en el que cruzase la puerta. Dio un par de cabezazos contra la almohada y tras respirar profundamente se levantó y empezó a vestirse con la ropa que ya tenía fuera, escogiendo esta vez, una camiseta al azar.

Iba a salir de su habitación para llevar la toalla al baño y disculparse, pero cuando tenía la mano en el pomo se acobardó y dio marcha atrás. Escudándose en el pretexto de que tenía que secarse el pelo, excusa que utilizaba más para sí mismo que para sus amigos, sacó el secador que tenía guardado en un rincón del armario y lo enchufó. Casi nunca lo usaba porque prefería escurrirse el pelo con una toalla y dejarlo secar al aire, pero tras un día en pleno invierno que tuvo que salir de casa con el pelo mojado y se le formó escarcha, había decidido comprarse uno por si acaso. En cuanto encendió el aparato Max corrió a refugiarse bajo su cama, así que entreabrió la puerta y lo dejó salir. Al asomarse pudo ver que Marcos estaba limpiando la cocina y Akari estaba inclinado sobre su camiseta… ¿cosiendo?

Una vez se dio por satisfecho apagó el secador y volvió a guardarlo, recogiéndose de nuevo el pelo en una coleta, al fin y al cabo iba a cocinar y hacerlo con el pelo por la cara no era nada cómodo. Esta vez sí se echó la toalla al hombro para llevarla al baño y cogiendo aire echó la mano al pomo y salió al salón. Las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en él y se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada al suelo

\- ¿Lo siento?-

\- No pasa nada- le tranquilizó Akari. Marcos, por su parte, simplemente asintió y siguió limpiando. Ya se imaginaba que con él sería más difícil, ya no sólo porque le hubiese atacado directamente, no como al japonés, sino porque el rubio era también mucho más infantil, y además le había pillado medio dormido y sin saber muy bien qué demonios estaba pasando. Alex suspiró y fue a dejar la toalla en su sitio, cuando volvió a entrar en el salón se sentó en el sillón junto a Akari, que tal y como se imaginaba antes, estaba cosiendo su camiseta

\- ¿Sabes coser?

\- ¿Eh?... sí, de pequeño pasaba bastante tiempo solo en casa y aprendí a desenvolverme bastante bien con las tareas domésticas

Se mantuvieron un rato en un silencio incómodo, en el cual sólo se oía a Marcos limpiar y a Max corretear por la casa. El japonés le devolvió a Alex su camiseta zurcida, lo cual le agradeció con todas las palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza, y poco después el rubio dio por finalizada su tarea y tiró en plancha en el otro sofá. Estaba derrotado, por muchas horas que hubiese dormido el despertarse de golpe siempre le dejaba hecho polvo, y el tener que ponerse a limpiar a toda prisa no ayudada. Alex sintió hasta un poco de pena, pero no por mucho tiempo porque tan sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando pudieron oír el sonido del telefonillo, que hizo al moreno tensarse en su asiento y a Marcos regruñir que no quería levantarse. Akari acabó cediendo y fue a abrir la puerta, seguido por el perro que a verle caminar en dirección a la cocina lo asoció con comida.

A los pocos segundos se empezaron a oír los pasos atropellados y las risas de las chicas subiendo por las escaleras, y en cuanto entraron en el salón el silencio reinante hasta el momento quebró en mil pedazos y el ambiente pesado de la casa pareció despejarse al instante.

\- ¿Dónde está ese perro? ¡Quiero verlo!

\- Es MI perro, yo te lo enseño- dijo Marcos que pareció despertar de su amodorramiento repentinamente y se abalanzó sobre Max cogiéndolo en brazos, acercándoselo a Kanako y animándola a que lo rascase. Alex miraba la escena desde lejos, no atreviéndose a interrumpirles pero también con ganas de dejar que Yaeko jugase con el perro. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien colocarse a su lado y embestirle suavemente con el hombro

\- Hey- le saludó la susodicha con una sonrisa- Estás como ido ¿te pasa algo?

\- No, no, estaba distraído- dijo él quitándole importancia y mirándola de arriba abajo. Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza y había combinado un vestido de vuelo rojo con unos calcetines negros hasta mitad del muslo y unas zapatillas tipo converse también rojas. La encontró tan guapa que ni siquiera supo qué decir y fue ella la que volvió a sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

\- Es raro verte con coleta, te queda bien- halagó ella alargando la mano y acariciándole las puntas del pelo que tenía recogido. Alex ni siquiera sabe si llegó a ponerse rojo, morado, o amarillo, pero bastaron esas palabras y ese gesto para hacer que su día pasase de ser gris a brillar con luz propia.

Ligeramente avergonzado, en el buen sentido, casi le arrancó a Yaeko la bolsa con cosas para cocinar de las manos y la llevó hasta la cocina poniéndole la mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Ella se paralizó un momento ante el gesto, no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notase y se dejó guiar. Marcos y Kanako parecían demasiado ocupados con ellos mismos y el perro como para percatarse, pero Akari le dirigió una sonrisa ladina desde el otro lado del salón.

\- Siento no tener nada preparado ya, pero la mañana se complicó y al final no tuve tiempo- se disculpó Alex frotándose la nuca con la mano que le había quedado libre tras posar la bolsa en la encimera.

\- No te preocupes, he traído cosas para hacer pollo Teriyaki-

Alex sonrió, a Marcos le iba a encantar, así a lo mejor recuperaba su buen humor y después de comer estaba dispuesto a perdonarle. Miró de refilón y se encontró con que él y Kanako estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, y que el chico estaba con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del mismo y la cabeza en el puño cerrado de su mano, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras jugaba con Max, que estaba en su regazo. _"¿A mí se me notará tanto?_", se preguntó interiormente entrando momentáneamente en pánico y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

\- ¡Alex!- oyó repentinamente la insistente voz de Yaeko- Que si me dejas un mandil, que no me quiero manchar.

\- Ah, sí, perdona- y en un acto reflejo que a día de hoy no llegaba a comprender, en lugar de coger la prenda en cuestión y dársela; la cogió y se la puso, atándosela a la cintura con suavidad y sacándole la trenza de la tira del cuello del mismo, quedándose a su espalda con las mano apoyadas en sus hombros. Cuando se percató juró que en su mente pudo oír sirenas de alerta seguidas de un mecánico ¡ABORTAR MISIÓN, ABORTAR MISIÓN!, pero intentó que no se reflejase en su cara y la soltó, centrándose en sacar la comida de la bolsa como si fuese lo más fascinante que hubiese hecho en su vida.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien?- cuestionó de nuevo Yaeko mirándole con un halo de preocupación en los ojos y apoyándole la mano en el brazo con suavidad, ¿pero cómo no iba a enamorarse de ella?

\- Sí, sí, perdona, no he tenido muy buena mañana.- ella lo miró con curiosidad, incitándole a que le diese detalles- Cosas mías…

La joven no se mostró muy convencida, pero decidió no insistirle más mientras no estuviesen a solas y tras acariciarle un par de veces el brazo sobre el cual había apoyado su manó empezó a ayudarle a sacar cosas de la bolsa, y se pusieron a repasar en voz alta entre los dos los pasos a seguir para hacer el pollo.

Por otra parte Kanako tenía a Max panza arriba en el regazo, y le rascaba la barriga mientras el cachorro se revolvía dejándose hacer. Sentía ganas de cogerlo y abrazarlo como si fuese un peluche blandito, pero se contuvo y simplemente le acariciaba ante la atenta mirada de Marcos, que por su parte se estaba controlando para no colocarle a la chica el mechón de pelo desordenado que parecía estar haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Había visto a Kanako enfadada, cansada, triste, riéndose, pero no la recordaba nunca tan alegre como en ese momento, y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Evidentemente nunca lo reconocería, o por lo menos no en ese momento, pero eso no implicaba que no pudiese disfrutarla.

Y el último residente de la casa, Akari, iba desviando su atención de una pareja a otra, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, sin saber dónde meterse. Era divertido ver que eran tan obvios, especialmente Yaeko y Alex, y que no hacían nada por solucionarlo, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de convertirse en un sujeta velas. Tras estar unos minutos plantado como un pasmarote en mitad del salón, fue a su habitación a recoger la 3DS y se sentó en el sofá restante a hacer tiempo, además la consola le daba la opción de poder observar cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos escudándose tras la pantalla. El olor de la cebolla recién cortada empezaba a hacerse patente, y el japonés desvió su atención de nuevo a la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde tenéis la sal?- preguntó Yaeko cerrando uno de los armarios de la cocina- No está donde siempre.

\- Ah, es que ayer la guardé yo y la puse más arriba in darme cuenta- se acercó a ella y volvió a abrir la puerta que ella había cerrado, alargando la mano hasta la balda superior.

Era imposible que ella llegase incluso poniéndose de puntillas. Yaeko se encogió al sentirlo tras ella, no era una chica bajita, pero al lado de la envergadura de Alex parecía diminuta. Pudo sentir como el calor del chico la envolvió al apoyar la espalda en su pecho, incluso notó los bien formados músculos de Alex contraerse al hacerlo. Él tragó saliva sonoramente y dejó la sal en la encimera, para posteriormente apoyar las manos en ella, dejando a la chica atrapada entre él mismo y la cocina.

\- ¿Alex?

\- Lo-lo siento- se disculpó separándose de ella como si quemara.

No sabía qué demonios le pasaba ese día, quizás fuese la mala mañana que había tenido o que Yaeko estaba especialmente guapa, incluso puede que fueran los sueños húmedos que había tenido esa noche. No lo tenía nada claro, lo único que sabía con certeza es que las ganas de sentir el tacto de la chica en sus manos, de acariciarla y de abrazarla eran mayores que las de otros días.

\- ¿Pero cómo pueden ser tan obvios?- murmuró Kanako a Marcos, provocando que a Akari se le escapase una carcajada nasal que tuvo que reprimir. Ambos le miraron inquisitivos, pero él hizo un gesto displicente con la mano y clavó la mirada en la pantalla de la consola, aunque tenía el oído atento a la conversación de sus amigos.

\- No lo sé, pero llevan así meses- bufó Marcos – Hay veces que me dan hasta algo de grima

\- ¿Y no podríamos hacer algo?- propuso dejando a Max en las piernas del rubio para gesticular con más comodidad explicando su idea- Encerrarles en un armario, obligarles a confesarse ¡lo que sea! Ya lo he hablado con Yaeko y está empeñada en no sé qué tontería de que su línea de matrimonio se acabó cuando tenía 10 años y no se atreve a empezar nada serio…

\- ¿Casarse? Ewww- Marcos la miró horrorizado, y con un gesto de desagrado en la cara que la hizo soltar una risotada

\- No me refiero a que se casen, sino a que Yaeko por esa tontería no se atreve a dar el paso ¿Alex qué os dice?

\- Los hombres no hablamos de esas cosas- soltó el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Kanako miró a Akari buscando apoyo, pero él sólo confirmó lo dicho por Marcos.

Alex estaba entretenido mezclando los ingredientes para hacer la salsa Teriyaki mientras Yaeko cortaba y freía las verduras y el pollo. Pese a que llevaba sin quitarle ojo desde que había llegado, no pudo evitar que la joven echase la cebolla a freír, con tan mala suerte que la dichosa verdura tenía bastante agua, comenzando a saltar el aceite desde la sartén.

\- Aaaaaalex- gimoteó Yaeko mirándolo con cara de desesperación absoluta y tirando insistentemente de su camiseta - Me queeeeeeemo

\- Déjame a mí- le dijo como si fuese a emprender la misión más arriesgada de su vida.

Tras secarse bien las manos con el trapo que tenían colgado de una perchita de la pared, se armó con un tenedor largo de madera y una tapa metálica y se empezó a acercar a la sartén, poniendo a Yaeko tras de sí, la cual se agarró a su camiseta por la espalda con tal fuerza que hasta se le llegaron a poner los nudillos blancos. En un acto heroico, Alex cubrió la sartén causante del estropicio con la tapa metálica y se dio la vuelta dedicándole una sonrisa triunfante a la muchacha, que lo miraba con casi devoción y parecía que se iba a abalanzar sobre su cuello para abrazarle, o hacer otras cosas no aptas para menores, de un momento a otro.

\- ¿¡EN SERIO!?- se oyó a Marcos gritar desde el sofá. Kanako se lanzó sobre él y le cubrió la boca con la mano, instándole a que no hiciese o dijese nada que los llegase a interrumpir.

El truco pareció funcionar, pues al quedar Marcos recostado en el sofá y Kanako sobre él se hizo el silencio absoluto entre ambos, y se miraron entre ellos con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Max ya hacía rato que se había cansado de mimos y se había ido a echar sobre la barriga de Akari, el cual se sentía tan desplazado que no sabía qué era mejor opción, si encerrarse en su habitación o darse un cabezazo contra algo.

\- He-hey, que nos caemos- dijo Marcos con la voz un poco entrecortada y agarrándola de los brazos.

\- Marcos…perdona – se disculpó mortificada y no sabiendo dónde meterse- No quería…

\- No te preocupes- respondió él, que se había repuesto de su vergüenza inicial y lucía una sonrisa radiante- No pasa nada

En un alarde de valentía le revolvió el pelo a Kanako, que le increpó un "¡Oye!" y se separó de él llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirándole con un mohín de disgusto. Él a modo de respuesta le sacó la lengua y se rascó la nariz, puede que fuese un comportamiento algo infantil, pero sirvió para aliviar la tirantez del momento incómodo que acababa de producirse entre ellos.

\- Si os molesto me voy- propuso Akari con la mirada fija en la pantalla haciéndose el desinteresado.

Como respuesta recibió un golpe con un cojín en la cara por parte de la chica y un corte de manga por parte de su amigo, que pasó a lanzarle una silenciosa amenaza de muerte en forma de dedo simulando cortarle el cuello. El japonés no añadió nada más y disimuló concentrándose en su juego, preguntándose si las chicas realmente había ido a ver el perro o a flirtear, tras dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la cocina y ver a Yaeko apartándole un mechón de la cara a Alex, se decidió por la segunda opción.

\- Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica conforme le ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja. Estaban haciendo rollos de canela para el postre y mientras Yaeko seguía preparando el pollo, él estaba haciendo la masa. Siempre había tenido facilidad para hablar con ella, pero desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, se había asustado un poco y se notaba más tenso a su alrededor. No obstante el estar disfrutando de una mañana juntos en un ambiente distinto al del bar, le ayudaba a sentirse más relajado.

\- Se te está deshaciendo la coleta, casi sería mejor que te la hicieras de nuevo- sugirió tragándose al instante sus palabras en cuanto el chico le mostró las manos pringadas a cuenta de estar amasando – No he dicho nada

Alex pudo ver como Yaeko controlaba una vez más el pollo, para posteriormente acercarse a él y plantarse a su espalda. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo indicándole que se agachase un poco, a lo que él obedeció mientras seguía con las manos en la masa, literalmente. Pudo notar las manos de la chica quitándole la goma que le sujetaba el pelo para a continuación empezar a desenredárselo con los dedos…se paralizó, había pocas cosas en el mundo que le gustasen tanto como que le anduviesen en el pelo. Cogió aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, no pudiendo evitar que un escalofrío placentero le recorriese el cuerpo y que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Apretó la masa con más fuerza de lo debido y Yaeko se debió dar cuenta de que algo pasaba porque se detuvo de repente y se puso de puntillas, intentando verle la cara por encima del hombro. Él se aclaró la garganta y siguió amasando como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, así que la japonesa volvió a su tarea y, esta vez sin entretenerse, le hizo de nuevo la coleta al chico y volvió a prestarle atención al pollo. Ninguno de los dos implicados se percató, pero desde los sofás los otros dos residentes de la casa y Kanako los miraban con una sonrisa de sorna.

\- Se han puesto rojos ¡se han puesto rojos!- dijo ilusionada Kanako dándole un codazo a Marcos, que se había parapetado en el respaldo del sofá que estaba de espaldas a la cocina para observar, ya sin disimulo ninguno, a los otros dos.

\- Alex va a acabar haciéndole una visita rápida al baño.

\- O eso o se abalanza sobre ella aquí mismo y tenemos porno en directo- comentó emocionado con la manos en las costillas, resintiéndose del codazo de la chica- ¡Hey! ¡Sería genial!- apuntilló, lo que le llevó a recibir uno nuevo que le hizo encogerse.

\- ¿Os queda mucho?- preguntó Akari intentando romper el silencio tenso que acababa de formarse entre Alex y Yaeko. Ambos se dieron la vuelta esperanzados por tener una excusa para volver a hablar, y se atropellaron el uno al otro para indicar que quedaban poco más de 20 minutos y que podían ir poniendo la mesa.

Marcos propuso a Kanako echar una partida al Tekken mientras tanto, y Akari fue a guardar su consola y de paso a rellenarle el comedero a Max, que estaba comiendo y lo tenía prácticamente vacío.

Alex agradeció la intervención de Akari, había ayudado a aligerar el ambiente entre él y Yaeko y mientras ambos cocinaban comentaban anécdotas del bar y de su trabajo en el taller. Ya había terminado de amasar y estirar la masa, y estaba en el proceso de enrollarla. Luego nada más tendría que partirlo en rodajas, pintarlo con mantequilla y azúcar glas y lo metería en el horno mientras comían. Pudo oír de fondo el sonido de la consola encendiéndose y se giró para ver que mientras Marcos y Kanako se enfrentaban en una partida de Tekken, Akari estaba desaparecido, supuso que en el baño o así. Al volver su atención a la cocina no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en Yaeko, que estaba concentrada en el pollo teriyaki. Con su pelo en una trenza, el mandil, y la luz rojiza del fuego iluminando su perfil, no pudo evitar querer poder ver esa imagen todos los días. En el fondo era un romántico, y de hecho puede que lo fuera también en la superficie, y aunque en ocasiones se sentía ridículo por ello, no podía evitar pensar esas cursiladas cada vez que la tenía delante. Puede que Yaeko fuese torpe, una llorona y un poco histérica, pero también era comprensiva, cariñosa y siempre le apoyaba en todo. Sobretodo esto último le parecía increíble, dadas las penosas condiciones en las que se conocieron. Pese a llevar ya un tiempo en EEUU, no llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo en ese piso cuando descubrieron _La Cucaracha_. Marcos y él entraron simplemente porque les hizo gracia ver en el cartel al insecto en cuestión con elementos típicamente asociados a su país de origen. Siguieron yendo porque el lugar les quedaba cerca de casa, tenían noches de rock y además les servían alcohol pese a ser menores, todo lo que ellos necesitaban. Y entonces una noche, tras una discusión con Marcos por una tontería, Alex bebió más de la cuenta, y como era habitual en él cada vez que se pillaba una borrachera de las grandes, le entró una llorera en la que dejó aflorar todas sus inseguridades, agobios y miedos. Y pese a que sólo la había visto dos o tres veces, y que no había cruzado más de 20 palabras con ella, Yaeko se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano hasta que se calmó.

No sabe si fue ahí el inicio de su atracción por la chica o vino más tarde, consecuencia de las charlas cada vez más largas e íntimas con ella o de las múltiples borracheras que le soportó, pero un día al levantarse y percatarse de que en lo primero que pensaba era en si Yaeko seguiría durmiendo, fue cuando asimiló que, para bien o para mal, estaba enamorado.

Terminó con los rollitos y los metió en el horno, a la espera de empezar a comer para encenderlo. Justo en ese momento Yaeko estaba apartando el pollo del fuego, y con una cuchara que acababa de sacar del cajón, cogió un poco de la salsa para probarla.

\- Ha quedado rica- sentenció dedicándole una sonrisa a Alex. _Como tú_, pensó el chico mordiéndose la lengua para no decirlo en alto. Y entonces lo vio, una mancha de salsa en la comisura de los labios de Yaeko, y pese a que lo normal hubiera sido decirle que se limpiara, su estúpida impulsividad actuó de nuevo.

\- Te has manchado- dijo mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar por el resto de salsa, quitándole la mancha. Tanto él como ella se quedaron petrificados al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. La chica no se atrevió a decir nada, ni a moverse, ni a apartar su cara de la mano caliente de Alex, que seguía manteniendo su dedo en la sensible piel de sus labios. El chico dio un paso hacia ella, a la joven se le cortó la respiración, ambos sintieron su pulso acelerarse y…

\- Siento interrumpir, vengo a por los platos- ante la voz de Akari, Yaeko y Alex se separaron como activados por un resorte. El japonés pasó entre ellos para ir hasta el escurreplatos, y luego empezó a repartirlos en la mesa como si nada.

\- ¿¡PERO SERÁ IDIOTA!?- gritó Kanako, con tal indignación que Marcos soltó el mando de la consola de golpe tirándolo al suelo.

Alex, que no se atrevía a mirar a Yaeko a la cara se limpiaba compulsivamente las manos en el trapo de cocina que minutos antes estaba en la encimera. Ella se había llevado la mano a los labios y tenía la mirada fija en los baldosines de la cocina.

La otra chica se levantó del sofá, dejando la partida con Marcos a medias, y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo. No sin antes pasar junto a Akari y darle una colleja que le dejó la nuca ardiendo. El chico se había llevado las manos al cuello y miraba a su alrededor muy confuso, intentando entender qué clase de golpe le había dado para que quemase tanto, y el porqué de ello.

\- Pero…

\- Esta vez te lo mereces, tío- le recriminó Marcos, que había apagado la consola y se acercaba a la cocina para ayudarle a terminar de poner la mesa.

Tras unos minutos gracietas del rubio a costa de Akari para aligerar el ambiente, Kanako salió del baño y todos se dispusieron a comer. A Alex y Yaeko les habían dejado sentarse juntos, aunque lo que más querían en ese momento ambos era recluirse en sí mismos y no volverse a ver en días. El momento entre ellos fatídicamente interrumpido por Akari había conseguido que pareciese que saltasen chispas entre ellos cada vez que se miraban o tocaban, Alex nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso pasándole una servilleta a alguien como se sentía en ese momento al alcanzársela a Yaeko. No se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos, y los cuchicheos entre Kanako y Marcos, y las miradas de odio intenso de ésta hacia Akari, tampoco ayudaban.

Por suerte (o desgracia) para ellos, Max parecía aburrirse de que no le hicieran caso y aprovechó un momento de distracción de sus dueños para curiosear en el bolso que Yaeko había dejado encima de la mesa de café del salón. No se percataron hasta que oyeron algo que sonaba como si alguien estuviese mordiendo plástico o algo similar, y las 5 cabezas se dirigieron hacia el origen del sonido a tiempo de ver al cachorro sacar la cabeza del bolso con algo en la boca y echar a correr.

\- ¡Marcos, voy a matar a tu maldito perro!- anunció Alex levantándose de golpe y echando a correr tras él. Yaeko lo imitó y empezó a perseguir también al animal mientras murmuraba "ay, ay, ay, ay, no, no, no, no"

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que era MI perro- se chuleó Marcos recostándose en la silla y apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de la de Kanako. Ella lo ignoró y sólo reaccionó cuando Akari hizo el ademán de levantarse para ayudar, agarrándolo del brazo y, en vista de la cara de dolor del chico, clavándole las uñas al hacerlo.

\- NI SE TE OCURRA IR A AYUDAR-

\- S-sí señora-

Alex siguió al perro hasta su habitación, el cual se metió debajo de la cama. Tras él entró Yaeko, casi colisionando con su bien formada espalda, y al sentirla le gritó que cerrase la puerta para así no dejarle salir.

\- ¿Dónde está?- susurró poniéndose tras él y agarrándose de su brazo. El chico señaló su cama y se llevó el dedo a los labios para que se mantuviese en silencio.

Alex se subió intentando no hacer ruido en la cama, y una vez en ella empezó a saltar en el colchón, consiguiendo que Max saliese corriendo de debajo de ella en dirección a la puerta cerrada.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Captúralo!

Yaeko se tiró en plancha al suelo e ignorando el golpe que se dio en la rodilla, que probablemente acabaría convirtiéndose en un precioso y dolorosa hematoma, atrapó al cachorro, que empezó a gruñir y revolverse con algo blanco en la boca. El chico se agachó junto a Yaeko y agarrándole la cabeza al perro con una mano, utilizó la otra para quitarle lo que tenía en la boca. En su mano tenía ahora un tampón mordisqueado y babado, que hizo a la chica enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo y soltar al perro, que volvió a esconderse bajo la cama, para así poderse cubrir la cara con las manos.

\- Recordaremos este día como aquel en el cual Max descubrió el maravilloso mundo de la higiene femenina- bromeó Alex, consiguiendo que la chica lo mirase entre sus dedos y se riese.

Se levantó para ir a tirar el objeto, o lo que quedaba de él, en la papelera que tenía en su habitación, para posteriormente acercarse a Yaeko y cogerla de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Salieron de la habitación para toparse con que sus amigos ya habían terminado de comer y Akari estaba sacando los rollos de canela del horno para dejarlos enfriar. Yaeko y Kanako se dijeron con la mirada algo que ninguno de los presentes, salvo ellas mismas, llegó a comprender y entre risas y bromas terminaron de comer sin mayores contratiempos. Ante la escandalosa risa de Marcos al enterarse de que lo que Max había robado era un tampón, Kanako lo deleitó con otras de sus collejas calientes, llegándole incluso a dejar la marca de los dedos en la nuca.

Cuando las chicas finalmente se fueron ya estaba bien entrada la tarde, de hecho se ofrecieron para acompañarlas, pero ellas, o más bien Kanako se negó aludiendo que podían defenderse solas mientras Yaeko miraba a Alex pidiendo auxilio. Pero antes de que el chaval pudiese acoplarse a ellas, la morena estaba siendo arrastrada escaleras abajo por su amiga, que le recriminaba que fuese tan miedica.

Una vez dejaron de oírlas, Alex cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella, dejándose deslizar hasta el suelo y quedándose sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la madera.

\- Ha sido el día más estresante de mi vida-

\- ¿De veras?- cuestionó Marcos incrédulo enarcando una ceja - ¿Incluso más que aquellos en los que tu cena dependía de las limosnas de la gente?

El chico se lo pensó un momento para contestar con un rotundo "sí" segundos después.

Puede que su vida tuviese sus pros y sus contras, que no tuviesen todo el dinero que quisieran y que su piso fuese pequeño y viejo. Su trabajo no era gran cosa y aún estaba lejos de cumplir el sueño que le había llevado a cruzar la frontera hasta EEUU tiempo atrás. Pero cuando echaba la vista atrás y veía donde estaba antes, en una situación en la cual su preocupación era conseguir comida para no morir de hambre, y dónde estaba ahora, que su preocupación era saber si a cierta chiquilla le gustaban los rollos de canela que había preparado, o que su perro no le destrozase las zapatillas…no podía evitar sonreír.

Podía decirlo, alto y claro, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y enorgullecerse de ello aunque su vida no fuese perfecta, aunque anhelase cosas, y aunque siempre había cabida a mejorar… Alex Kandley Stewart era, y esperaba seguir siéndolo, un hombre feliz.


	12. El animal social

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Un sábado más aquí volvemos con capítulo ^^. Como ya dijimos el miércoles ya estamos de lleno metidos en la historia pese a que todavía teníamos que hacer la presentación más en serio de algunos personajes, y en esta ocasión toca Shokichi. Tenemos que decir que queremos mucho a Shokichi y que por ello a este capítulo le tenemos especial cariño, aunque hasta ahora no haya salido mucho es un personaje que va a tener bastante relevancia en el AU. **

**_Karen:_ Muchas gracias por dejar review otra vez. Nos alegra muchísimo que te gustase y nos ha hecho tanta ilusión que nos digas que lo has leído varias veces :3, dentro de poco tendrás más Alex y Yaeko , que son muy tontorrones y nos gusta mucho esa pareja ^^. Un abrazo **

**_Lobo: _¡Gracias! lindas no sé, pero una de nosotras ha hecho cosplay de Michelle hace poco así que con lo de capitanas no vas muy desencaminado xD. Y eres también muy oportuno, el capítulo del miércoles que viene está narrado desde el punto de vista de Michelle así que conocerás un poco más de ella y de lo que piensa sobre Akari. Un abrazo también para ti ¡gracias por tu apoyo!**

**\- Título: El animal social  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 5010  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi, Keiji, Adolf, Michelle, Akari**

**Y gracias en general a todos los que nos seguís leyendo, estamos muy emocionadas con acogida que está teniendo este proyecto que empezó como algo personal y un poco a lo tonto y ha terminado por convertirse en algo a lo cual nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma. ¡esperamos no defraudaros con todo lo que queda por venir!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**EL ANIMAL SOCIAL**

Si miras la vida positivamente, te pasarán cosas positivas. O por lo menos de eso estaba convencido Shokichi Komachi, 42 años, soltero y Leo.

Si bien es cierto que es mucho más fácil mirar la vida positivamente cuando un despertador no te martillea la cabeza con un incesante pitido a las 5:50 de la mañana. Alargó el brazo hasta el aparato, se estiró en la cama y acto seguido se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y se acomodó de nuevo, el día podía esperar…algo así como 10 minutos más. A las 6 en punto la sintonía de su anuncio televisivo favorito empezó a resonar por la habitación.

Levantarse por las mañanas le daba una pereza tremenda, sobre todo si era para ir a trabajar. Le gustaba su trabajo, de hecho le encantaba, lo cual no estaba reñido con el querer acurrucarse en la cama un rato más por las mañanas. Le había costado muchas broncas en anteriores trabajos por llegar tarde el aprender a utilizar dos alarmas cada mañana, para no dormirse de nuevo después del sonido del despertador al hacerse un ovillo bajo las mantas.

No obstante, el método no funcionaba tan bien como parecía, y otros tantos disgustos le había costado el percatarse de que para que fuese suficientemente efectivo la segunda alarma debía estar lejos de su cama, para así obligarle a levantarse y desvelarse del todo. Se desperezó aún sentado en el colchón mientras la pegadiza sintonía sobre una conocida marca de cerveza seguía sonando, y pese a que aún estaba dormido por dentro en su cabeza tarareaba la cancioncilla conforme caminaba hacia cómoda sobre la cual estaba su teléfono móvil.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por calzarse, el suelo de su habitación era de madera, así que solía dejar las zapatillas en la puerta del baño para ponérselas una vez fuese a posar sus pies sobre las frías baldosas del aseo. Su rutina, incluso los fines de semana, siempre era la misma. Una vez estaba levantado lo primero que hacía era mirar por los ventanales de su habitación, tenía unas maravillosas vistas de la ciudad y los días como esos, en los que madrugaba tanto como el Sol, le encantaba observar las calles vacías envueltas en la tímida luz matutina, así como los pájaros que iban a posarse al alféizar de su ventana. Se pasó las manos por la cara y bostezó, le gustase o no, era momento de empezar el día.

Sin pensárselo mucho más, pues si lo hacía probablemente acabaría otra vez refugiado bajo sus sábanas color burdeos y llamando a la facultad para decir que estaba enfermo, se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en la ducha. Tras un momento arrinconado en una esquina a la espera de que dejase de salir agua fría, dejó que el líquido elemento le empapase y pudo sentir su cuerpo despertar, para él había pocas cosas tan placenteras en este mundo como un chorro de agua caliente recorriendo su espalda haciendo que sus músculos se desentumecieran.

Una vez hubo terminado, y con el vapor y el intenso olor de su gel inundando el cuarto de baño, abrió la mampara sintiendo el frío del exterior como un azote. Pese los días aún eran tibios, la diferencia de temperatura entre la ducha y el resto del aire del baño se hacía notar, y no tardó más que unos segundos en envolverse en su cálido y suave albornoz negro. Se pasó una toalla por sus pelo corto para escurrir el agua que le goteaba por la espalda, nunca usaba secador, de hecho ni siquiera tenía uno, simplemente eliminaba el exceso de agua y luego lo dejaba secar al aire.

Se plantó frente al espejo ligeramente empañado y comenzó a preparar sus útiles para afeitarse, que era sin duda a lo que más tiempo dedicaba cada mañana. Le gustaba cuidar su barba, de hecho era algo bastante patente al observarle, pues su peculiar corte siempre estaba impecablemente rematado, tanto, que durante un tiempo en su departamento se rumoreaba que en realidad no era pelo, sino que la llevaba pintada.

Una vez hubo terminado de retocar su vello facial y con su barriga reclamando comida de forma bastante escandalosa, pasó por su estudio a recoger su _tablet _y aún ataviado con su albornoz bajó al piso de abajo. Le gusta aprovechar para leer noticias y revisar sus correos mientras desayunaba, y ya era costumbre para él dejar el aparato encima de la mesa de la cocina y consultarlo mientras cocinaba y se preparaba su café. En un momento se preparó un sándwich, que acompañó de la aromática bebida así como de un zumo de naranja y un yogur. Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a la vida en EEUU que había perdido gran parte de sus costumbres japonesas, como el desayuno, de hecho si no fuese por Keiji probablemente habría olvidado también parte del idioma. No obstante las largas charlas con su amigo y las conversaciones puntuales con alumnos de intercambio como Akari habían conseguido que su japonés sólo se resintiese un poco.

\- ¿Hmm?- murmuró repentinamente observando su tablet con curiosidad.

No obstante no fue una noticia lo que le llamó la atención, sino la fecha ¡quedaban poco más de tres semanas para _Halloween_ ¡y no había empezado a preparar nada!

A Shokichi le encantaba preparar fiestas, era un hecho, siempre tenía una excusa para reunir a gente en su casa al ritmo de buena música, acompañados de abundante comida y por supuesto, litros de alcohol. Cuando no era Halloween era Navidad, cuando no Año nuevo, cuando no algún partido. En la universidad se rumoreaba que todos los miembros del equipo docente o administrativo de la universidad habían dormido al menos una vez en su casa, eso no era verdad, había en torno a un 10% que no le caía bien ni siquiera a él y a los que nunca había invitado, ni invitaría nunca. Sin duda quien más veces se había quedado era Keiji, siempre que había algún partido o competición deportiva se apalancaban ambos en el sofá palomitas y cerveza en mano. Shokichi en ocasiones se sentía un poco solo con una vivienda tan grande para su uso exclusivo, así que le encantaba tener visitas en casa y no dudaba en invitar a quien fuese siempre que lo necesitase.

Otra de sus habituales era Michelle. La mujer era una amante de los deportes y en muchas ocasiones se unía a Keiji y Shokichi cuando había acontecimientos deportivos que la interesaban. Ella solía preferir ir a casa porque no le gustaba dejar solo su gata muchas horas seguidas, pero vivía bastante lejos y no le gustaba dejarla irse muy tarde. La conocía desde que la muchacha era una adolescente y para él era como su sobrina, le tenía mucho cariño y no podría perdonarse si algo le pasase. Sabía que era absurdo dado que podía defenderse sola perfectamente, de echo podría darle una paliza de espanto hasta a él, pero la imagen de que algo pudiese pasarle le horrorizaba.

"Se acerca Halloween! "

Escribió en el grupo de whatsapp que compartía con Adolf, Keiji, Michelle y Joseph. Todos los años preparaba una fiesta de Halloween en su casa en invitaba a todos los que se quisieran apuntar. Michelle, aún a regañadientes, acababa cediendo y yendo la mayoría de los años, aunque casi siempre se retiraba pronto. Keiji solía apuntarse y ayudarle tanto a montar la decoración como a recogerla luego, aunque fuese poco por no decir nada fiestero, su sentido del deber le llevaban a echarle una mano a su amigo aunque no le interesase realmente. Joseph siempre iba y siempre acababa acaparando la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres asistentes, siempre y cuando no estuviera persiguiendo a su rubia favorita. Adolf sólo había conseguido que fuese una vez, el pobre hombre se había dejado convencer por Shokichi y había bebido más de lo que debía, lo cual acabó con una resacaba horrible y con su mujer haciéndole dormir en la habitación de invitados porque apestaba a Tequila. Probablemente le diría a Akari que se apuntase, le gustaba el chico y además parecía llevarse muy bien con Keiji, y dado que el último no era una persona excesivamente sociable pese a caerle bien a todo el mundo, era señal de que Hizamaru era buen chaval. Además también estaba Michelle, que le daba clase y parecía haber llegado a buenos términos con él. Quizás fuera imaginación suya, pero le daba la impresión de que el chaval tenía un interés en la rubia más allá del docente.

Terminó su desayuno y metió en el lavavajillas la vajilla y cubiertos utilizados, todavía no estaba lleno, al vivir él solo le costaba llenarlo y muchas veces acababa fregando a mano, pero cuando tenía visitas se le hacía imprescindible. Cerró la puerta del aparato con la cadera mientras comprobaba en su teléfono si le habían contestado o no en el grupo. Adolph y Jospeh no había dicho nada, estarían o durmiendo o desayunando como él, Keiji probablemente corriendo, y Michelle…Michelle estaba en línea y justo en ese momento se desconectó sin decir nada.

_Quizás no lo ha visto_… se dijo a sí mismo abriendo una conversación privada y diciéndole que cuando pudiera leyese el grupo. En línea, _doble check_ azul, última conexión hace… ¡lo había leído y le estaba ignorando!

Resignado con su propio destino, y sabiendo que si insistía más iba a ser peor pues se iba a mosquear, decidió esperar a hablar con ella en persona y seguir con sus tareas matutinas. Al fin y al cabo aún quedaban más de tres semanas, tenía tiempo de sobra para convencerla. Subió de nuevo las escaleras hacia su habitación a paso ligero, la ducha y el desayuno le habían hecho despertare por completo, y ya estaba dispuesto a afrontar el nuevo día con la energía que lo caracterizaba. Abrió una de las puertas del enorme armario empotrado de su habitación y se encontró con un mundo casi monocromático en negros, grises y azules marinos. Siempre iba a trabajar con traje, le gustaban, y además un cargo como el suyo requería mantener cierta imagen de seriedad que si bien no cuadraba mucho con su verdadero yo, era suficiente para convencer a la gente que no estableciese una conversación de más de 5 minutos con él. Una vez hubo elegido lo que se iba a poner ese día, un sencillo traje de chaqueta negro, combinado con camisa blanca y una corbata fina también negra; hizo la cama y llevó el albornoz de vuelta al baño, ingresando de nuevo en su habitación tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo.

Se vistió, peinó y puso colonia, se miró en el espejo y tras darle un último retoque al nudo de la corbata bajó de nuevo al piso de abajo y tras calzarse y recoger sus llaves de casa y del coche de un pequeño mueble que tenía cerca de la entrada, salió de casa para no volver hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Si había algo de su casa que no le gustaba a Shokichi era tener que bajar al garaje. Era frío, oscuro, húmedo y lo peor había cucarachas ¡cucarachas! Eran probablemente los seres más inmundos y asquerosos sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda abrió la puerta del coche rápidamente y se introdujo dentro, ni siquiera había llegado a ver ninguna pero sólo pensar en ellas le hacía sentir como si sus diminutas y peludas patas estuvieran caminando por su piel. Metió la llave en el contacto dando un respingo, sabía que el sonido del motor le ayudaría a relajarse y olvidarse de eses repugnantes insectos, al menos hasta que volviese a pisar el garaje de nuevo.

A esa hora todavía no había mucho tráfico, no obstante encendió la radio local por si acaso. Le gustaba estar informado y así como solía informarse sobre las noticias nacionales a internacionales mientras desayunaba, el trayecto hasta la universidad era el momento perfecto para enterarse de los acontecimientos de la ciudad. Martilleando con los dedos la sintonía que sonaba a través de los altavoces cada vez que se paraba en un semáforo en rojo, ni siquiera un imbécil saltándose un STOP hizo hincapié en su buen humor, y una vez hubo aparcado el vehículo en su plaza habitual, emprendió en camino hacia la escuela de Ingeniería con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Pese a que era de los primeros en llegar a la universidad, se topó en su trayecto tanto a profesores como alumnos que al verlo le saludaban efusivamente, se decía que todo el mundo conocía a Shokichi, de hecho a él mismo le costaba ubicar a mucha de la gente que le saludaba, lo cual no hacía palidecer sus alegres "¡Buenos días!"

Entró en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y tras dejar colgada su chaqueta en el perchero que tenía junto a la ventana, se sentó en la mesa y encendió el ordenador. Mientras el aparato arrancada volvió a revisar su móvil, comprobando que esta vez sí tenía respuestas. Michelle seguía sin dar señales de vida por el grupo o por la conversación privada que mantenía con ella; Joseph había aportado un valioso "FIESTAAAAAA" a la conversación y Keiji aún no había contestado. Adolf por su parte le había hablado por privado y un claro y conciso "NO" se leía en la pantalla. Hizo un puchero y apagó la pantalla del teléfono, dejándolo sobre la mesa

La mañana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, contestó los correos pertinentes, rellenó papeleo, dio un par de clases y se dedicó a buscar inspiración para fiestas de _Halloween_ en internet. Al fin y al cabo, su mente estaba más entretenida pensando en adornos, disfraces y comida temática, y ya que no iba a ser productivo como rector por lo menos lo sería como anfitrión de fiestas.

_\- Te veo entretenido_-

Al oír a la más que conocida voz hablándole en japonés levantó la cabeza de la pantalla y miró el reloj que tenía en la pared. Se había dejado llevar por la búsqueda en la red y ni se había percatado de que era la hora de comer. Con un gesto hizo pasar a Keiji, que lo observaba desde la puerta, tenían por costumbre comer juntos y ese día no era una excepción.

_\- Perdona, estaba buscando cosas de…_

_\- Halloween. Leí tu mensaje, no contesté porque iba a verte ahora._

_\- ¿Y?_\- preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza

_\- ¿Y…?_\- cuestionó extrañado. En cuanto se fijó en la mirada de "por favor di que sí" de Shokichi entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo- _Iré a la fiesta ¿no lo hago siempre?_

El mayor de los dos sonrió y se levantó, dándole un afectuoso apretón en el hombro al boxeador. Apagando el ordenador mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta le pareció sentir el olor de comida caliente en su despacho, no sabía de dónde vendría, ni qué era, ni siquiera si era real o fruto de su apetito, pero pudo sentir a sus intestinos rugir y se le hizo la boca agua.

_\- ¿Tú también lo hueles?_

_\- Es mi comida_\- le enseñó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y Shokichi le miró con cierta pena.

_\- Quería ir a comer al restaurante que inauguraron la semana pasada_

_\- Shokichi, soy boxeador profesional, debo controlar mi dieta._

_\- Un día es un día_\- insistió

_\- Eso mismo dijiste la semana pasada… tres veces_

Finalmente Shokichi cedió y decidieron ir hasta la cafetería a que el rector se comprase algo. Por el camino se toparon de nuevo con un montón de conocidos, a Keiji le asombraba y en cierto modo le asustaba que su amigo pudiera conocer a tanta gente. Ni siquiera él, que era un boxeador de éxito, recibía tantos saludos como él cuando iba por la calle. No es que le importase, de hecho prefería con mucho pasar desapercibido, pero no dejaba de resultarle gracioso que Shokichi pareciese a su lado un actor hollywoodiense dada su popularidad.

Normalmente no solían emplear mucho tiempo a la hora de la comida. Si bien Shokichi, pese a sus responsabilidades, podría ausentarse un poco más de tiempo, a Keiji no le gustaba dejar el gimnasio abierto durante mucho tiempo sin su presencia. Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, dado que se encontraba en el campus, precisamente era la hora de la comida una de las que más afluencia de gente tenía, muchos de ellos estudiantes que aprovechaban el final de sus clases o el periodo entre las mismas para ejercitarse un rato y relajarse. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y empezaron a comer. A muchos les resultaba extraño ver al rector en la cafetería como uno más, rodeado de alumnos y devorando pizza, dejándose el traje lleno de migas y la barba llena de queso. Pero a él le encantaba.

Se había mudado a EEUU desde Japón gracias a una beca para trabajar en la NASA como ingeniero mecánico. Su expediente no era especialmente brillante, pero el proceso para obtener la beca conllevaba una entrevista personal que había hecho que, gracias a su carisma, superase a los otros aspirantes pese a que todos ellos presentaban una trayectoria académica impecable. ¿Y qué es lo que había llevado a un ingeniero a dejar un jugoso trabajo en la NASA para acabar siendo rector de una Universidad pública? Principalmente la gente. Su anterior trabajo si bien era fascinante a nivel intelectual, le aportaba muy poco a nivel social. El equipo en el que estaba tendía a trabajar de forma muy individualizada, no tenían costumbre de verse más allá de lo necesario, ni siquiera para tomar café juntos a la hora del descanso, y para alguien como él, que necesitaba de las relaciones sociales para ser feliz, se convirtió en una auténtica tortura. En la universidad estaba en su salsa, tratando con personas de todo tipo, edad, nacionalidad y condición, conociendo cada día a gente nueva y pudiendo inspirar a los cientos de jóvenes que acudían a sus clases. Puede que fuese un trabajo con menos status, peor remunerado o en el cual no aplicaba de forma práctica sus estudios tanto como le gustaría, pero ese trabajo conseguía algo que el otro no había logrado, hacerle feliz.

Una vez hubieron terminado se despidieron, no sin quedar para verse a la salida pues emitían un partido de baloncesto que Keiji quería ver así que pasarían la noche en casa del rector. De camino a su despacho se detuvo en los baños de estudiantes para evacuar su vejiga, no es que fueran mejores, o que le gustase ver a jóvenes universitarios con los pantalones bajados, pero el baño que tenía al lado del departamento tenía un grave problema…la puerta se abría hacia dentro. Si había algo que odiaba tanto o más que las cucarachas eran precisamente ese tipo de baños ¿qué mente perversa los ideó? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Con qué finalidad? No había excusa alguna que justificase que en un baño casi tuvieras que meterte de pies en el inodoro para conseguir cerrar la puerta.

Renegando sobre los baños mal construidos y arquitectos con pocas luces llegó de nuevo a su despacho, repitiendo la rutina de la mañana. Tras un par de horas de trabajo decidió que dado que había terminado con las tareas importantes y que estaba mortalmente aburrido, iba a comenzar a dar su habitual paseo por el campus. Le gustaba mantener el contacto con los decanos y profesores de otras facultades además de la suya, aunque dado que más de una vez le habían regañado (especialmente Adolf) por no estar en su despacho cuando le correspondía, tendía a hacerlos con menos frecuencia de lo que le gustaría. El sol brillaba, los pajarillos, cantaban, había acabado pronto con sus responsabilidades, su fiesta de Halloween estaba en marcha, su mejor amigo iba a pasar la noche en su casa…la vida le sonreía. Su ley de vida se cumplía "Si miras la vida positivamente, te pasarán cosas positivas"…o no.

Su radiante sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de pánico cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo negro y con 6 patas salir de detrás de una estantería y correr pegado a la pared hasta detrás de otra. Se levantó como activado por un resorte, tirando la silla en la que estaba aposentado al suelo en el proceso y casi lanzando su ordenador por los aires al engancharse en uno de los cables del mismo al correr hacia la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando a su alrededor, quería controlar donde estaba, si no lo hacía podría asaltarle en cualquier momento, y abalanzarse a por él desde el techo, o desde una estantería o trepar por su pierna para…y ese último pensamiento fue lo que le bastó para salir de su despacho como una bala, cerrar la puerta de golpe tras él y apoyarse en ella intentado discernir si escuchaba algo en el interior. En vista de que nadie acudió en su ayuda y con un escalofrío aun recorriéndole el cuerpo, cerró su despacho con llave para que el inmundo ser no escapase y decidió salir a buscar auxilio por su cuenta y de paso alejarse de ese edificio antes de pegarle fuego. A paso ligero llegó a la facultad de medicina, allí estarían Adolf o Michelle, a los que seguro que no les importaba echarle una mano con su ligero problema. Fue a buscar primero a la mujer, que solía ser más comprensiva con sus solicitudes que el alemán, pero cuando llegó a su departamento le informaron de que se encontraba dando clase de anatomía a los alumnos de Ciencias del Deporte y que no volvería hasta pasada una hora. Con un nudo en el estómago corrió al despacho de su amigo, para encontrarse con una situación similar, aunque en su caso, se encontraba en el laboratorio.

"Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas" se dijo, y con esa idea en mente partió en búsqueda de Michelle, e irrumpió en la facultad correspondiente sudoroso y pálido como una sábana, si no encontraba ayuda no podría entrar en su despacho nunca jamás, y tenía allí dentro su teléfono móvil, su cartera y las llaves de su casa y su coche, el resto, como si o quemaban, le daba igual. Preguntó en conserjería el aula en el que estaba impartiendo clase, y una vez se lo dijeron llegó a ella como una exhalación y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta la abrió de golpe, topándose con un grupo de alumnos asombrados, un rostro mezcla de sorpresa y odio contenido por parte de Michelle y una expresión de sorpresa que se tornó a preocupación de Akari, que lo miraba desde la primera fila.

\- Necesito ayuda… en mi despacho…es importante- dijo resollando y con la cara desencajada.

Al ver su estado la mujer interrumpió la clase y tras indicar que enseguida volvía salió con él del aula, no sin antes disuadir a un inquieto Akari de que los acompañase.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No puedo explicártelo, tienes que verlo, es terrible-le apremió a caminar empujándola suavemente de los hombros con su mano izquierda

\- Pero… ¿estás bien?- insistió con un halo de preocupación en su mirada. No parecía que el hombre tuviese ningún tipo de lesión o que estuviese enfermo, pero desde luego no tenía buena cara.

\- Sí, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo- dramatizó acelerando el paso y siendo seguido por el repiqueteo de los tacones de la chica

\- Tranquilízate y cuéntame que ha pasado, sino no puedo ayudarte-

\- Michelle…yo…prefiero no hablar de ello- dijo parándose de golpe de repente y tomándola por los hombros. Ella enarcó la ceja confusa pero decidió hacerle caso y seguirle hasta su despacho en un tenso silencio.

Cuando llegaron allí se toparon con que Adolf le esperaba apoyado en la pared y con la vista clavada en el suelo, sus compañeros le habían dicho que Shokichi le buscaba y que parecía algo urgente así que en cuanto se enteró fue a buscarle.

\- Ya estás aquí. La puerta está cerrada – indicó señalándola

\- Tengo yo la llave

\- Bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora dinos qué pasa- expresó una impaciente Michelle, la cual cada vez tenía más claro que todo el asunto iba a acabar siendo una tontería de órdago.

\- Hay una cucaracha en mi despacho- reconoció en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarlos a la cara

\- ¿Una cucaracha? – preguntó la mujer para asegurarse

\- Sí

\- ¿Me has sacado de una clase por una cucaracha?- su tono de voz fue tan severo que incluso Adolf dio un respingo, Shokichi directamente no se atrevió a articular palabra y mostró una sonrisa tímida que sólo enfureció más a la rubia.

En un arrebato le arrancó la llave de la mano a Shokichi y entró en el despacho. Adolf se quedó fuera sermoneando al japonés "Eres un hombre adulto, no puedes revolucionar una universidad por una cucaracha, aprende a enfrentar tus miedos…", el cual sólo asentía de vez en cuando e intentaba musitar alguna excusa, que inmediatamente era desechada por el alemán. Al cabo de unos minutos una Michelle iracunda salió les despacho, cogió de la mano a Shokichi, le dejó algo en ella y cogió aire, como si se estuviese conteniendo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

\- Era un escarabajo- y sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar echando humo, golpeando en el trayecto una pobre papelera que se quedó siniestro total.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre miró lo que tenía en la mano, juraría que notaba que algo se movía dentro de su puño, y efectivamente así era. Desde la palma de su mano un escarabajo le observaba, o por lo menos eso parecía. Con un sobresalto lo soltó y el animal echó a correr pasillo adelante, y acto seguido Shokichi alargó la mano en la que había estado el insecto y se la empezó a limpiar en la bata de su amigo. Tras un nuevo sermón de Adolf, multitud de disculpas y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad sobre los hombros entró de nuevo en su despacho. Se encontró con la silla tal y como la había dejado, en el suelo, además de con las estanterías que normalmente se apoyaban en la pared repartidas por la habitación, suponía que Michelle las habría estado moviendo para ver si encontraba al causante del alboroto.

Colocó su despacho e intentó volver a trabajar algo, pero concentrarse le resultaba imposible. Así que dado que la mayoría de alumnos y personal universitario ya no estaba por el campus y dudaba que recibiese alguna visita, recogió sus cosas y decidió ir a buscar a Keiji. Aun tardaría una hora en salir del trabajo, pero salvo que estuviese especialmente ocupado podría charlar un rato con el hasta que terminase, y así de paso se distraía de lo ocurrido momentos antes. Puede que fuese un escarabajo y no su enemigo mortal, pero no terminaba de librarse de la sensación de que algo le caminaba por la espalda.

_\- ¡Shokichi-san!_ – oyó que le llamaban nada más entró en el gimnasio. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Akari, que son su habitual mochila cargada del hombro izquierdo se acercaba a él a paso ligero.

_\- ¡Akari! ¿Aprovechando para practicar unos cuanto katas?_

_\- Sí, aunque ya me voy_\- explicó rascándose la nuca dubitativo – _Si no es indiscreción… ¿Qué pasaba esta tarde? Parecía grave_

_\- Oh no, nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte, fue una falsa alarma_\- dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

_\- ¿En serio? Michelle volvió a clase muy enfadada_\- agachó la cabeza compungido y le devolvió una sonrisa triste- _Cuando le pregunté me gritó, supongo que metí la pata_.

Shokichi sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír eso, en esos momentos se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. Le cogió por los hombros y le dio un apretón afectuoso, Akari le miró un poco confundido pero no dijo nada, tras el abrazo que le dio el día que se conocieron ya no le sorprendían las muestras de cariño de ese hombre.

_\- No te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver contigo, seguro que mañana te habla como siempre_

_\- Eso espero…-_ murmuró no muy convencido

Con la culpabilidad rondándole la cabeza Shokichi desvió la conversación al jiu-jitsu y el joven en seguida se animó, no sabe cuánto le duraría, pero por lo menos al despedirse el chico ya no mostraba la expresión de derrota que mostraba cuando se encontró con él minutos antes.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Keiji, que se encontraba en la habitación que utilizaba como despacho poniendo al día las cuentas del gimnasio, era viernes así que no tenía mucha clientela a esas horas, y solía aprovechar los momentos con menos afluencia para dedicarse al papeleo. Conversaron un rato hasta la hora de cierre, y cuando salieron del lugar si bien aún no había empezado a anochecer la luz ya no era tan brillante como ante. Se dirigieron ambos al coche de Shokichi, ya que Keiji solía preferir depender del transporte público, su bici o sus propios pies para llegar a la universidad.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando atravesaron la puerta de la casa del rector, que repitió a la inversa las actividades de la mañana. Se descalzó, dejó las llaves de casa y el coche en el pequeño mueble cerca de la entrada; y mientras Keiji cogía una botella de agua fría de la nevera y encendía la televisión, Shokichi subió al piso de arriba y se desvistió, cambiándose el traje por una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal para estar más cómodo. Volvió abajo y tras coger una cerveza se sentó en el sofá junto a su amigo, su casa parecía más acogedora cuando en ella había alguien más que él mismo.

A Shokichi Komachi, , 42 años, soltero y Leo le encantaban las visitas, al fin y al cabo, el hombre es un animal social.


	13. Kitties are a girl's best friend

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Otra semana más y dosis nueva de _ANNEXo de Realidad. _Cuando empezamos a publicar este proyecto en fanfiction dijimos que llevábamos en torno a 30 y algo capítulos escritos, pues nos alegra comunicaros que justo esta semana ya hemos llegado al capítulo 40 y seguimos teniendo cuerda para rato. Nos hace mucha gracia porque como ya habéis podido comprobar ciertas peticiones que nos hacéis ya están escritas desde hace meses ¡y nos encanta que pase eso!. El capítulo de hoy es el primero de los que llevamos hasta ahora narrado desde el punto de vista de una de las chicas, nuestra querida y amada Michelle, así que aquellos que tengáis ganas de saber qué opina ella de Akari puede que tengáis respuesta en este capítulo...o no :-P**

**Y aquí viene lo que llevamos una serie de capítulos anunciando, ya hemos llegado a los 500 views y estamos muy emocionadas (de hecho el lunes subieron muchísimos de golpe ¿alguien nos ha recomendado en algún sitio? si es así ¡gracias!). Como agradecimiento y dado que una de nosotras dibuja, nos gustaría hacer un dibujo evidentemente relacionado con el AU, pero no sabemos exactamente el qué. Por eso os preguntamos ¿hay algo en particular que os gustaría ver, u os gustaría ver dibujada alguna escena concreta de alguno de los capítulos? Esperaremos respuestas durante una semana y para el capítulo del miércoles que viene decidiremos ^^.**

**Y ahora vamos con los reviews**

**_Jess:_ ¡Muchas gracias Jess! A Thien se le menciona en la historia en algún momento pero en principio no tenemos planes para meterlo ¡lo sentimos! Espero que aun así sigas leyendo y te siga gustando ^^ ¡un besazo para ti!**

**_Guest:_ Ayyy para la próxima pon un nombre que así nos podemos dirigir a ti más personalmente ¡nos gusta conocer a nuestros lectores!. Nos ha hecho mucha mucha ilusión tu review ¡muchísimas gracias! Y con respecto a Joseph y Akari, tiempo al tiempo, que no tardarán mucho en conocerse y ya veremos si llegan a llevarse bien o no ;)**

**\- Título: Kitties are a girl's best friend  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 8393  
****\- Personajes: Michelle, Joseph, Eva, Adolf, Akari**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**KITTIES ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND**

Llevaba un rato despierta y tirada en la cama. Aún no había sonado su alarma, pero salvo excepciones, su reloj biológico solía hacer que se despertase unos quince minutos antes de que el molesto "pi,pi,pi" empezase a resonar por su habitación en penumbras. Cuando no se encargaba de ello su ritmo circadiano, su fiel compañera peluda hacía el esfuerzo desvelarla de su sueño. De hecho ahí estaba, haciendo crujir la madera al caminar, saltando a la cama de forma casi imperceptible para el oído humano y caminando entre las mantas hasta llegar a su cara y olisquearla. Cuando el resto fallaba, el frío de la nariz y las cosquillas de los bigotes de su gata se ocupaban de avisarla de que era hora de levantarse.

Le pasó un brazo por encima al animal y se acurrucó con ella, no había mejor forma para Michelle que empezar la mañana con el ronroneo de Influenza, así que aprovechó los minutos de tregua que le dio el despertador para apoyarle la cabeza en la barriga. Cuando la alarma saltó alargó el brazo hasta su mesilla dando un manotazo al aparato, y se deshizo del ovillo de sábanas y mantas en el que se había arropado por la noche. Tras rascar detrás de las orejas a la gata metió los pies en sus zapatillas de estar por casa, se puso las gafas que tenía en la mesilla, y se levantó de la cama.

Abrió las cortinas para aprovechar la escasa luz natural que entraba por su ventana a esa hora. Era muy temprano, de hecho el Sol sólo estaba empezando a asomarse por el horizonte, pero su rutina diaria requería madrugar, y pese a que solía ser criatura nocturna pues era cuando mejor se concentraba, en realidad podía sobrevivir durmiendo muy pocas horas al día. Con la gata siguiéndola se metió en el baño a lavarse la cara y llevar a cabo sus necesidades fisiológicas, dado que vivía sola nunca cerraba las puertas de las habitaciones en las que entraba, hecho que aprovechaba Influenza para ir y venir cuando le apetecía. Entró a la cocina y encendió el interruptor de la lámpara del techo, que parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de iluminar la estancia con una brillante luz blanca. Rellenó el comedero de la gata, que maulló un par de veces en cuanto la vio acercarse al mueble donde guardaba su pienso y sus latas de comida fresca, y tras comprobar que tenía la arena limpia se dispuso a preparar su desayuno.

Siempre desayunaba en dos partes, una pequeña parte antes de entrar en movimiento para recuperarse de la noche de sueño y activar el metabolismo, y lo más contundente un rato después, tras completar la tabla de ejercicios que llevaba a cabo cada mañana. Se acercó al enorme frutero lleno de naranjas que tenía en la encimera y cogió un par, dándole a oler una a la gata, que se acercó curiosa a ella pero que bufó y le dio con la pata a la fruta para salir corriendo a continuación. Las exprimió y se hizo un zumo, que se bebió casi al instante, y dejó el vaso que había usado en el fregadero con un poco de agua, ya lo limpiaría cuando se tomase el resto.

Tras dejar preparado lo que comería más tarde, volvió a su habitación y se cambió el pijama por unas mayas y un top deportivo, se recogió la corta melena en una coleta y dejó las gafas de nuevo en la mesilla, por el momento estarían más seguras ahí. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y unas series de abdominales y flexiones para calentar, se puso sus auriculares y enganchó su pequeño reproductor de música al tirante del top con ayuda de la pinza que traía, preparándose para el verdadero ejercicio con _Judas Priest _resonando en sus oídos. El piso era pequeño, pero para vivir ella sola no necesitaba mucho más. Pese a que el salón no era especialmente espacioso, se había apañado para poder colgar del techo un saco de boxeo entre el sofá y el escritorio que utilizaba para trabajar. Le encantaba el deporte, tal y como podía verse en la prensa deportiva extendida en la mesita de café junto al sofá, o en los banderines de sus equipos favoritos de diferentes disciplinas deportivas que adornaban la pared. Practicó la media hora a la que estaba acostumbrada y tras hacer algún estiramiento más se secó el sudor de la cara con la toalla que utilizaba para ese fin y se metió en la ducha. Se había quedado con ganas de más, boxear la ayudaba a relajarse, despejar la mente y afrontar el día con buen humor. Principalmente porque en muchas ocasiones le ponía al saco la cara de las personas que le habían sacado de quicio el día anterior, como Shokichi con su cucaracha que resultó no serlo, y así llegaba a la universidad con su ira homicida contenida en unos límites de se aproximaban a la normalidad.

Se envolvió en su albornoz antes de salir del plato de ducha. Los días fríos aún no habían llegado, pero estaba acostumbrada a ducharse con el agua a una temperatura especialmente alta y el contraste con el exterior le ponía la piel de gallina. La prenda había sido un regalo de Joseph, que se lo había dado alegando que esperaba verla con él puesto cuanto antes. Había estado a punto de no aceptarlo por ello, pero el chico se puso muy pesado y acabó quedándoselo, además debía reconocer que había acertado con su gusto, y lo que resultaba algo perturbador, también con su talla. Era de un tejido particularmente suave, con una capucha con orejas de gato y un motivo de huellitas rosas estampado en la tela de color gris claro. Le encantaba pero no dejaría que nunca nadie la viese con el puesto. Jamás. En su vida. Ni borracha. Y menos aún Joseph.

Tras secarse las piernas y los pies con una toalla se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, y empezó a preparar las cosas para su segundo desayuno. En el microondas metió la taza con agua y un poco de leche para calentarlas y así poderse hacer un té, encendió la plancha que iba a utilizar para pasar vuelta y vuelta un filete de pollo; y metió dos rebanadas de pan de molde en la tostadora. Mientras la plancha se calentaba y el microondas terminaba, decidió aprovechar el tiempo e irse a vestir. Siempre seleccionaba la noche anterior lo que iba a ponerse al día siguiente, para no tener que pensarlo por la mañana. Solía preferir la ropa cómoda por lo que, aunque le encantaban los vestidos bonitos y los zapatos de tacón infinito, en su armario predominaban las camisetas y vestidos de algodón, los pantalones, y los tacones de no más de 6 centímetros.

Cuando oyó el pitido del microondas fue de nuevo a la cocina y metió en la taza el infusor con el té negro con vainilla al cual era casi adicta. Le encantaba combinarlo con leche y canela, y aunque cuando hacía calor solía preferir tomar bebidas frías, en cuanto empezaba a apretar el fresco era común verla con su mezcla de té negro metida en un termo allá a donde fuese. Dejó la infusión haciéndose mientras cocinaba el pollo, sazonado con un poco de sal y ajo en polvo, y en cuanto estaba en el punto de cocción que a ella le gustaba lo metió entre las dos rebanadas de pan tostado acompañado por una loncha de queso y empezó a devorarlo. Debía reconocer que le encantaba comer y no era muy exigente con ello. Además, le bastaba cualquier cosa que le llenase el estómago así que no le hacía ascos a nada.

Ante el olor de la comida recién hecha, la gata volvió a hacer acto de presencia por la cocina, maullando lastimosamente y poniéndose sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo las patas delanteras y mirando fijamente su sándwich.

\- No te voy a dar, tienes tu comida- le explicó señalándole el comedero lleno con la mano.

La respuesta de Influenza fue maullar más fuerte e intentar empezar a treparle por el pantalón. Michelle chascó la lengua pero cogió un trozo de pollo y se lo dio en la boca al felino, que se dio por satisfecha y se fue al salón a hacerse un ovillo en el sofá. Ella por su parte acabó en un par de bocados lo que le quedaba y mientras esperaba a que el té se enfriase un poco sacó de uno de los armarios de la cocina una lata llena de galletas de cacao, puso un puñado en un plato y junto con una servilleta y la taza aún humeante fue al salón, acomodándose en el sofá junto al animal. Mientras mordisqueaba una galleta aprovechó para revisar su teléfono móvil, y tal y como esperaba los mensajes más recientes que tenía eran los de Shokichi sobre la fiesta de Halloween y un par de mensajes de Joseph invitándola a cenar, no se había dignado a contestar a ninguno de los dos. No le gustaban especialmente los teléfonos móviles, comprendía su utilidad y el entretenimiento que podía suponer para algunos, pero a ella los nuevos teléfonos siempre conectados la hacían sentirse vigilada constantemente. Y eso no le gustaba un pelo. Además era mujer de pocas palabras y menos amigos, no porque tuviese especiales problemas para socializar, simplemente no tenía tiempo para ello, así que a excepción de sus compañeros en la universidad y sus padres, no utilizaba el teléfono para hablar con mucha más gente.

Echó al té un par de cucharadas de azúcar del recipiente que siempre tenía encima de la mesita del salón y encendió la televisión, apareciendo en pantalla uno de los canales que veía más a menudo junto con los de deportes, el dedicado a documentales. Mientras disfrutaba de los frondosos bosques boreales y de los hermosos linces que en ellos moraban, rascaba distraídamente a su gata a la vez que terminaba de desayunar. Cuando terminó miro el reloj de su muñeca para comprobar la hora, si estaba lista en 10 minutos podría ir hasta la universidad andando. Vivía bastante lejos, a unos 40 minutos a pie y en torno a 20-25 en autobús, dependiendo del tráfico, pero siempre que podía prefería ir andando. Le gustaba aprovechar el camino para despejar la cabeza y de paso hacer algo de ejercicio, además vivía en un bonito barrio y la ruta más corta hacia el campus atravesaba un par de parques, por lo que el paisaje era bastante agradable.

Fregó la loza que había utilizado para desayunar, se lavó los dientes, se peinó y se puso una sudadera encima de la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba. Por las mañanas empezaba a hacer fresco y si luego le daba calor la dejaría en el despacho y así no tenía que cargar con ella. Fue hacia la silla de su escritorio, que era donde dejaba su mochila cuando no la estaba usando, y guardó en ella un par de barritas de cereales, un puñado de cacahuetes y unas galletas. No era raro que le entrase hambre a lo largo del día, así que siempre le gustaba llevar comida encima por si le apetecía picar algo, y siempre era más sano y sobretodo barato llevar algo de casa que no comprarlo en la máquina de la facultad. Para comer se tomaría lo que quiera que hubiese en el menú de la cafetería, esa tarde al volver le tocaba hacer la compra porque tenía la nevera bajo mínimos así que, aunque no le hacía especial gracia, aprovecharía los recursos de la universidad para saciar su hambre ese mediodía. Echó la vista al horario que tenía colgado del corcho de la pared (y del cual tenía una copia en su agenda) para asegurarse de que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para el día, y sus ojos se cruzaron con la nota, ya un poco arrugada en una esquina, en la que se leía:

"_Gracias por lo de ayer. Sé que no es mucho pero me dijiste que sólo querías un café, te he estado buscando y no estabas en tu despacho. Espero que no esté muy frío cuando lo encuentres._

_Akari"_

Llevaba un mes pinchada con una chincheta en su corcho y no sabía muy bien porqué lo había hecho, pero ahora no era capaz de tirarla. El gesto del chaval la había enternecido, o quizás simplemente fuese que tras haber pasado el día entero huyendo de Joseph cualquier cosa que no estuviese relacionada con él le parecía maravillosa, también había que tener en cuenta que era su primer año dando clase y las acciones amables por parte de los alumnos la halagaban….¿a quién pretendía engañar? ¿A sí misma? ¿a su gata, que se lamía una pata tirada en el sofá? Cuando lo conoció estampándose contra una farola le hizo gracia, y verdaderamente se preocupó, se dio un golpe muy fuerte y en cierto modo se sentía culpable porque se lo había dado a cuenta de quedarse mirando su culo. Le pareció un poco tontorrón, amable y muy inocente, pero mientras le revisaba las heridas no pensaba en él más que como en un estudiante de intercambio desorientado y que no se enteraba de mucho. Y al día siguiente le llevó el café y le picó la curiosidad. Y conforme pasaban los días y le veía en clase, hablaba con él consiguiendo que el chico fuese poco a poco perdiendo parte de su vergüenza y mostrándose más natural con ella, más le llamaba la atención. Pese a su juventud e inexperiencia de vez en cuando le decía cosas que le hacía reflexionar durante horas de su propia vida, su preocupación por el bienestar de los demás la conmovía y la forma disciplinada en la que practicaba jiu-jitsu conseguía que, sin darse cuenta, clavase su mirada en él cuando se encontraban en el gimnasio. No es que le gustase, el chaval era guapo, eso no lo podía negar, pero la atracción que sentía hacia él era más curiosidad que otra cosa…por lo menos por el momento.

Agitó la cabeza mientras cerraba la mochila, como queriendo sacarse de la cabeza pensamientos que no deberían estar ahí. Tras despedirse de Influenza rascándole la barriga y echarse las llaves de casa al bolsillo, cerró la puerta y, obviando el ascensor, bajó por las escaleras los tres pisos que la separaban del portal. Vivía en un buen barrio, de clase media y bastante cerca de la zona más pija de la ciudad, por lo que los vecinos se beneficiaban del lavado de cara que hacían a las zonas de alrededor de cara a las apariencias y las calles estaban limpias, llenas de cafeterías y comercios cucos y con buenos servicios de alimentación y transporte. Pasó junto a la parada del autobús en la cual esperaba los días que decidía viajar en él, y al otro lado de la calle, pudo ver su destartalado coche rojo que utilizaba en contadas ocasiones. No le gustaba conducir, pero al irse al empezar el doctorado su padre le dejó el viejo automóvil que llevaba años guardado en el garaje de su ciudad natal para ella por si le venía bien. Hasta el momento sólo lo había usado al mudarse y un par de veces más cuando había ido a comprar algún mueble para decorar su casa, sino siempre caminaba o utilizaba el transporte público.

Agradeció el aire fresco que le revolvió el pelo y la hizo encogerse un poco, no le gustaba el calor y llevaba mucho esperando a que llegase el otoño, pero pese a que ya lo hubiera hecho en lo que a fechas se refiere, las tardes todavía seguían siendo demasiado calurosas para su gusto. Entró en el primero de los parques que debía cruzar, estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de un par de corredores, unos paseantes de perros y las aves del estanque. Le gustaba, era pequeño y tranquilo, y al haber parque más grandes y espectaculares en otras zonas de alrededor, éste solía estar bastante vacío, lo cual era algo que una persona poco amante de las multitudes como ella, agradecía. Una vez lo hubo cruzado y el ruido de los coches volvió a hacerse patente, sacó su reproductor de música del bolsillo y se dejó llevar con las melodías que en él almacenaba. No era una persona especialmente campestre, pero prefería las guitarras de _Metallica_ a los motores y martillos neumáticos.

Cuando empezó a hacer ese camino todos los días, pese a estar ya acostumbrada a andar, se le hacía eterno. Pero una vez se había acostumbrado le parecía corto, le gustaba usar diferentes puntos de referencia para hacer una idea de si iba bien de tiempo o no, y la distancia entre ellos cada vez le parecía menor. En cuanto divisó el campus a lo lejos aflojó el paso, aún era pronto y cuando antes llegase antes se encontraría con Joseph, y no tenía gana ninguna. Además esa mañana habían quedado para repasar los resultados de las últimas semanas así que le tocaría armarse de paciencia, intentar torearle lo mejor posible y centrar la atención en su tesis cada vez que intentase irse salirse del tema. Le molestaba, mucho, estaba trabajando con un genio, con el que había sido reconocido como mejor joven científico a nivel mundial cuando sólo tenía 22 años, experto en el área en la cual ella se quería especializar, con multitud de contactos y poder sobre todo tipo de empresas e instituciones de ámbito público y privado… pero narcisista, ególatra y encaprichado con ella de una manera tan infantil y obsesiva que toda la admiración que podía llegar a sentir por él se transformaba en grima. Llevaba detrás de ella desde que había entrado en la Universidad, pese a que tenían la misma edad él ya había terminado su formación como biólogo cuando ella estaba en primer curso de Medicina, y desde entonces le había hecho la vida imposible. Sí, le había abierto muchas puertas a nivel académico y profesional que ella siempre había rechazado pues prefería obtener las cosas fruto de su propio esfuerzo, pero había perjudicado bastante sus ya de por sí pobres relaciones sociales.

Le había llegado a pedir matrimonio una vez, pero por fortuna para ella consiguió evadirle ya que en el momento en el que él esperaba la respuesta recibió una llamada y excusándose en que era importante la contestó y huyó. Si volviese a preguntarle no sabría qué decirle más allá de que se pudriese en el infierno, pero no le parecía la respuesta más adecuada para un hombre que, al fin y al cabo, la veneraba y haría lo que fuera por ella. Por eso temía cada encuentro con él, todas sus alarmas se disparaban a la espera de poder defenderse en caso de que se diera una nueva propuesta de matrimonio, y ese día no era menos, así que conforme se acercaba a la universidad más a flor de piel tenía los nervios.

Mientras ensayaba posibles respuestas en su cabeza, cruzó la entrada al campus y se dirigió a la Facultad de Medicina. Su casa en la universidad estaba entre esa facultad, que era donde tenía su despacho y su ordenador, y la de Ciencias del deporte, que era donde impartía la mayor parte de sus clases y donde desarrollaba gran parte de los trabajos para su tesis, relacionada con los beneficios del ejercicio físico en el organismo.

Al cruzar el aparcamiento vio con alivio que ninguno de los maravillosos vehículos de Joseph estaba aparcado, no obstante sí estaba el coche de Adolf que, como ella, prefería llegar pronto. Subió las escaleras hasta su departamento y entró topándose tan sólo con dos de sus compañeros a los que saludó antes de abrir la puerta de su despacho.

\- Buenos días- saludó a otro de los doctorandos, el único además de ella que ya había llegado. De hecho solían llegar más o menos a la misma hora ya que ambos eran bastante madrugadores.

\- ¡Hola!- saludó levantando la cabeza de su ordenador, que se estaba encendiendo- Por cierto….- canturreó haciéndose el interesante. Michelle lo miró amenazante, no tenía ganas de tonterías desde tan pronto- Ayer justo después de que te fueras tuviste visita.

\- ¿Joseph?- preguntó imaginándose lo peor, si fue a verla y no estaba hoy le resultaría imposible quitárselo de encima.

\- No, no. Más joven, guapo, japonés….- se detuvo un momento dedicándole una mirada guasona a la rubia, que tenía ganas de sacarle las cuerdas vocales por la nariz- …con pinta de buscar unas clases particulares de anatomía…no sé si me entiendes

\- …

\- Ooooh vamos no seas así, es una broma- al ver el cabreo de Michelle intentó arreglarlo pero la forma brusca en la que dejó la mochila en la mesa, haciendo vibrar todo lo que había en ella le hizo carraspear y adoptar una actitud más seria- te estaba buscando pero se fue cuando le dijimos que no estabas, no sabemos qué querría.

Se sentó y se llevó las manos a las sienes, pobre chaval. Ayer Shokichi la había cabreado mucho y cuando Akari se interesó por el problema al volver del despacho del rector, le había gritado sin más explicaciones. Probablemente estaría comiéndose la cabeza con que había hecho o dicho algo que la molestó, tenía luego clase con él así que aprovecharía para disculparse, era lo menos que se merecía. Resoplando, sacó de la mochila lo que iba a necesitar y encendió el ordenador, en menos de una hora había quedado con Joseph para revisar resultados y quería comprobar por enésima vez que todo estaba en orden antes de hacerle la correspondiente visita a su despacho. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos el resto de los trabajadores del departamento fue llegando, y la entrada triunfal de su director de tesis no pasó desapercibida para nadie, y menos aún para ella, a la cual recordó con un guiño y una sonrisa perfecta que habían quedado a las 8:30.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, y casi sin darse cuenta estaba plantada delante de la puerta del despacho de Joseph, golpeando la madera con los nudillos. Esperó a oír la cantarina voz del hombre cediéndole el paso, y cuando lo hizo cogió aire y giró el pomo, pero nada la preparó para lo que se encontró dentro al cruzar la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no llevas camiseta?- preguntó arrugando la nariz y con una voz capaz de cortar el hielo sin soltar aun el pomo, por si tenía que salir corriendo de allí.

\- ¡Oh, Michelle!- saludó Joseph, sentado en el borde de su mesa y ataviado únicamente con sus pantalones negros y sus botas- Supongo que es un poco inadecuado por mi parte presentarme ante una mujer con tan provocativa apariencia- le guiñó un ojo y la rubia dio un respingo al sentir una oleada mezcla entre grima y pánico recorrer su cuerpo.

\- No, eh, de verdad que me da lo mismo lo que hagas- dio un paso hacia atrás al verlo moverse y se colocó las gafas- En serio.

\- ¡No seas tímida! Pasa y siéntate- le indicó una silla mostrando una radiante sonrisa- Entiendo que mis feromonas pueden incomodarte pero…

\- ¡Que no!- le cortó acercándose al asiento con desgana y acomodándose en él todo lo que la atenta mirada y la cercanía de Joseph le permitía- Tengo cosas que hacer luego, así que… ¿si no te importa?

Por suerte no necesitó concretar más la pregunta para que el hombre la entendiese y, por fin, empezase a revisar sus resultados. Puede que intentase conquistarla cada vez que se cruzaba con ella y que se distrajese con facilidad, pero tenía un alto sentido del deber en lo que a su trabajo se refería, y cuando se ponía en serio con ello era inigualable. Al cabo de 15 minutos habían revisado resultados, hecho una visión global del proceso dela investigación, hablado de posibles líneas de trabajo en un futuro próximo y decidido la rutina de trabajo hasta el próximo mes. Con las insistentes peticiones de Joseph invitándola a comer, cenar y dormir en su casa (en ese orden) resonando aún desde el despacho, salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo y se refugió en su mesa. Allí también iba a darle la lata a veces, pero si la veía concentrada trabajando solía dejarla tranquila, así que tras un rápido saludo a sus compañeros se puso a trabajar en el ordenador.

Llevaba desde que había vuelto del despacho de Joseph especialmente distraída, y no precisamente porque la arrebatador sonrisa de su director le hubiese cautivado, pero le costaba centrarse en la pantalla que tenía delante más de lo normal y se encontraba a ella misma revisando sus redes sociales en el móvil más veces de las que le gustaría. Resignándose a que iba a ser un día poco productivo, se echó un puñado de cacahuetes al bolsillo y se fue a dar una vuelta por el departamento para ver si se topaba con Eva. La conocía desde hace poco, concretamente desde que había empezado el curso ya que había llegado desde Alemania y era algo así como la protegida de Adolf. Supuestamente era una estudiante de primero de Medicina muy interesada en investigación y que hacía las veces de ayudante del hombre, pero por lo que le había comentado Adolf la chiquilla tenía unos padres bastante estrictos que se sentían más tranquilos si el hijo de sus amigos se hacía cargo de ella. Pese a no ser una persona excesivamente sociable, Michelle se sentía cómoda con ella y habían llegado a tener una relación cordial entre ellas. Le gustaba su carácter tranquilo y el interés que mostraba por la medicina, aunque debía reconocer que a veces la enervaba que fue tan pusilánime y le daban ganas de agitarla de los hombros para que reaccionase, pero era tan encantadora que no se sentía capaz.

Al no verla por ahí decidió atacar el toro por los cuernos e ir hasta el despacho de Adolf, llamó un par de veces y cuando le dio paso asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, sin llegar siquiera a entrar en la habitación.

\- Hola ¿has visto a Eva?

\- Está en clase ¿la buscas por algo en concreto?- preguntó algo extrañado Adolf. No era raro que charlasen entre ellas los ratos muertos, pero era tan poco habitual que Michelle fuese a buscar a Eva, de hecho era la primera vez, por lo que le desconcertó un poco.

\- Me aburro

\- Empiezas a parecerte a Shokichi- le espetó desde detrás de la pantalla de su portátil con fingida indiferencia. Ella le miró como si le hubiese hecho la mayor ofensa de su vida y le señaló amenazadoramente

\- Esta te la guardo- amenazó para acto seguido largarse dando un portazo.

Volvió a su despacho y se dejó caer a plomo en la silla, ahora además de distraída, aburrida, y sin ganas de trabajar, estaba indignada. Revisó su horario por segunda vez en el día pese a sabérselo de memoria, en una hora tenía un par de clases en su misma facultad y por la tarde en la de Ciencias del Deporte, de hecho le tocaba con el grupo de Akari. Y por una extraña línea de pensamiento sobre la cual prefirió no reflexionar mucho, pensar en Akari le llevó a pensar en hombres sin camiseta, los hombres sin camiseta le recordaron a Joseph y se percató de que no le había respondido a la pregunta de por qué estaba descamisado. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, desde luego no pensaba volver a su despacho para preguntárselo, ya había tenido con él la suficiente interacción social para un mes…o dos.

Revisó su móvil por pura inercia, tamborileó con los dedos encima de la mesa y resopló… ya de no estar haciendo nada preferiría que fuese en su casa, así podría descargarse en el saco de boxeo para descargar la frustración que sentía. O achuchar a su gata hasta que maullase a la desesperada pidiendo auxilio, o aire…o ambas cosas. Miró el reloj de la pared de reojo, 5 minutos, habían pasado 5 malditos minutos desde que se había sentado. Gimoteando quejumbrosa por lo bajo apoyó la frente en la mesa ¿no podía ser precisamente momentos así en los que apareciese Shokichi pidiéndole que matase cucarachas imaginarias? No, tenía que ser cuando más ocupada estaba, no en los momentos en los que se encontraba mortalmente aburrida. Sacó una barra de cereales de la mochila y empezó a mordisquearla, y para pasar el rato se dedicó a buscar información sobre los ingredientes que tenía en internet, puede que no avanzase con su doctorado esa mañana, pero se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta en muesli. Por fortuna para ella esto hizo que el tiempo corriese a una velocidad normal, y unos 5 minutos antes de que empezase la clase que tenía que dar, cogió su carpeta y _pendrive_ con las imágenes que iba a proyectar y salió del departamento en dirección al aula. Cuando terminase con esa clase y otra más que tenía que dar, llegaría a uno de sus momentos favoritos del día, la hora de la comida.

Las lecciones pasaron sin contratiempos, alguna pregunta interesante, alguna pregunta estúpida, alguna pregunta sin sentido y finalmente el periodo lectivo de la mañana, por lo menos en lo que a ella respecta, finalizó. Como era de esperar, pese a hacer estado picoteando frutos secos y muesli por la mañana, volvía a tener hambre. Mantener 85 kilogramos de puro músculo contenidos en 164 centímetros de estatura requería mucha energía, y según el primer principio de la termodinámica la energía ni se crea ni se destruye, así que de algún sitio le tenía que venir, concretamente de la comida.

Tras pasar por el despacho a dejar las cosas se echó al bolsillo la cartera y el teléfono móvil y fue a la cafetería de la facultad, ubicada en la planta baja. A esa hora estaba llena tanto de estudiantes como de otros profesores llenándose el estómago, no le gustaban especialmente los lugares muy abarrotados, las multitudes la incomodaban y los ruidos altos le resultaban molestos. Estaba planteándose el comprar la comida y salirse con ella a alguno de los bancos exteriores a la facultad cuando alguien le dio un golpecito en la espalda y la llamó por su nombre.

\- Oh, Eva- sonrió al ver a la chica a su lado - ¿Vas a comer?

\- Sí, acabo de salir de clase ahora- habló como era habitual en ella, con un tono de voz suave y dulce, que casi no se oía en el barullo de la cafetería, y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja – Mis compañeros se han ido a comer fuera, pero yo prefería quedarme

_Probablemente para pasar más tiempo con Adolf_ pensó Michelle, pero no se lo dijo, simplemente asintió y la invitó a acompañarla durante la comida si quería.

La cafetería además de algo de alimentos para llevar tenía también un menú con diferentes platos que escoger para consumir en el local. No obstante en ocasiones hacían excepciones y permitían sacar las bandejas de menú fuera, tal era el caso de Michelle. Además de la confianza que de por sí los empleados tenían en ella, el hecho de que fuese amiga del decano, Adolf, algo así como la protegida del rector, Shokichi y la niña de los ojos del principal heredero del clan Newton, Joseph; hacían que dentro de la universidad pudiese hacer un poco lo que quisiera. No le gustaba aprovecharse de ello, ya que si había llegado a donde estaba era por sus propios méritos, pero en ciertos aspectos no le venían nada mal sus contactos. Pese a que su estómago le decía que cargase la bandeja con todos los alimentos que fuese capaz de soportar, su formación como médico le decía que debía mantener una dieta saludable, así que pese a las quejas de su gula se sirvió unas cantidades generosas de la comida que le pareció más decente y se dispuso a pagar. Mientras lo hacía pudo sentir la mirada de Eva a su espalda, que observaba su comida con cierto desconcierto. Pese a que no era la primera vez que comían juntas, la alemana seguía sin acostumbrarse a la capacidad estomacal de Michelle.

Tras decidir que dentro había demasiado barullo para el gusto de ambas salieron a sentarse a las escaleras de entrada de la facultad. Eva se sentó con las piernas cerradas y un poco encogida en sí misma, como ya era habitual en ella, era una chica tímida y asustadiza, que parecía tener miedo de todo. Michelle suponía que era debido a la exagerada sobreprotección que había tenido por parte de sus padres, pero por fortuna el haber cambiado de país y vivir alejada de ellos estaba haciendo maravillas con la chica. El día que se conocieron Eva se había refugiado tras Adolf, cruzando tan sólo un escueto "hola" dicho al cuello de la camisa que apenas oyó. El hecho de vivir en una residencia también le estaba viniendo bien. Era una carísima residencia femenina estricta y con un control casi obsesivo por las residentes, las cuales sólo podían salir a partir de determinadas horas si era con consentimiento paterno o acompañadas de un adulto, evidentemente, un adulto de confianza para directora. Eva le había dicho que para ella no suponía mucho problema, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso en su casa, pero a Michelle en cierto modo le daba algo de lástima la chica, pues se veía que no estaba disfrutando de su juventud. Aunque si se sinceraba consigo misma ella tampoco era quien para hablar, puede que no tuviese padres estrictos, pero ella sí lo era consigo misma, y sus estudios y trabajo siempre había tenido prioridad sobre el resto.

\- ¿Qué tal te vas adaptando?-

\- Mejor de lo que pensaba- reconoció Eva- mis compañeras de la residencia son agradables y las clases interesantes, aunque a veces echo de menos a mis padres.- añadió con una expresión un poco tristona. Michelle la entendía, ella era mucho más independiente de sus padres de lo que era Eva, pero tenía muy buena relación con ellos, especialmente con su padre y en ocasiones le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

\- Te entiendo. Pero bueno, hablarás con ellos a menudo supongo- la intentó animar pese a no dársele muy bien, y se llevó inconscientemente la mano al reloj de muñeca que sus padres le habían regalado cuando se licenció.

\- Sí, todos los días. Además en vacaciones vendrán a verme- esta vez sonrió, se la veía que lo esperaba con ganas

\- ¿No vas tú?

\- En un principio iba a ir, pero tienen ganas de conocer California y quieren aprovechar ahora- se terminó la comida que había comprado y se limpió la boca con una servilleta- A mi madre no le sienta bien el frío, y en mi ciudad en invierno las temperaturas son bajo cero casi todos los días, aquí hace menos frío.

\- Bastante menos- confirmó Michelle, que pese a que no le disgustaban las bajas temperaturas dio un respingo al imaginarse el pasar meses rodeada de hielo y sin subir de los 0ºC - ¿Eres hija única?- Eva asintió – Yo también, así que también aprovecharé para verles en Acción de Gracias.

Charlaron un poco más hasta que Michelle terminó de comer, se despidieron y cada cual se fue a lo suyo, Eva a ver a Adolf por si necesitaba ayuda para algo y Michelle a intentar hacer algo del trabajo que había dejado a medias por la mañana. Se sentó frente a su ordenador y perder cerca de una hora navegando en la red, recordó que esta tarde tenía clase con el grupo de Akari, y por alguna razón que no se llegaba a explicar empezó a notarse a sí misma nerviosa, de forma similar a cómo lo estaba la primera semana que empezó a impartir clases ese curso. No entendía qué demonios le pasaba ese día. Normalmente no tenía problemas para concentrarse, sacar adelante todo el trabajo que tenía planeado hacer en el día, antes incluso de la hora que se había propuesto, y dedicar el resto del día a organizar su trabajo para el día siguiente. Pero se estaba dejando distraer por todo, ya no es que el vuelo de una mosca sirviese para desconcentrarla, llegaba a tal nivel que se encontró a sí misma varias veces mirando fijamente las manchas de la pared sin hacer nada, mientras su cabeza era un barullo de pensamientos. Qué bien le vendría en esos momentos su saco de boxeo, o dar un paseo largo por el campo, o ir al gimnasio de Keiji…pero lamentablemente no se había llevado la ropa para cambiarse con la idea de volver pronto a casa para hacer la compra.

Se estaba frustrando mucho. No es que nunca se distrajese en su trabajo o que se aburriese, pero cuando le pasaba solía lograr encontrar la causa subyacente, pero no la estaba encontrado. Siempre estaba ocupada y tenía cosas que hacer, con lo cual su mente normalmente estaba ocupada con las actividades que hacía, las que tenía pendientes y el cómo repartirlas en el tiempo. Pero en ese momento en su mente había una maraña que no lograba desentrañar, y ni siquiera ver vídeos de gatitos en _YouTube_ la estaban ayudando a despejarse. Por lo menos entre los gatos y sus comeduras de olla había pasado otra hora, lenta y dolorosamente, pero había pasado. Sólo tendría que pasar otro momento igual de largo y horrible e iría a dar clase en la facultad de Ciencias del Deporte, después se iría a casa, haría la compra, le daría unos puñetazos a su saco en el salón y todo se arreglaría.

Harta de no hacer nada apagó el ordenador, recogió su escritorio y se puso la mochila. Normalmente volvía al despacho después de dar clase para rematar el trabajo, pero ese día no había nada que rematar. Así que pese a que aún quedaba un rato para su siguiente clase se despidió, se puso la mochila y se fue, dejando atrás a unos extrañados compañeros que sólo en contadas ocasiones había visto a Michelle irse tan pronto, y normalmente era a causa del acoso y derribo por parte de Joseph.

Al entrar por la facultad de Ciencias del Deporte no tenía muy claro a dónde ir, y se estaba dirigiendo al pabellón para ver si había algún partido de prácticas en marcha con el que poder entretenerse, cuando al pasar delante de las máquinas de comida divisó una figura conocida. Se detuvo unos segundos plantándose si acercarse o no, al fin y al cabo iba a verlo en un momento, pero no pudo evitar observarle. Con la mochila colgada de un hombro y girado sobre ella, buscando algo en el bolsillo exterior, y una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba a la vista el juego de su trapecio, deltoides y tríceps conforme movía los brazos. Su esternocleidomastoideo, que parecía fundirse con su marcada mandíbula pese a su juventud, era digno de libro de anatomía y juraría que era capaz hasta de discernir los extensores de la mano y dedos moverse conforme rebuscaba en su mochila. Se llegó a preguntar incluso si esos glúteos estaban realmente tan bien formados como parecían o era cosa del pantalón. Todo ello por interés científico evidentemente, al fin y al cabo la anatomía era su campo de especialización…o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía así misma conforme se acercaba a él sacándose la cartera del bolsillo.

No la sintió al acercarse a él ni siquiera una vez hubo conseguido sacar una moneda del bolsillo donde estaba buscando, así que cuando ella se paró a su lado y le agarró la mano que llevaba directa a la ranura de la máquina para meter ella una moneda en su lugar, el chaval dio un bote en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Yo invito- le preguntó ella con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, Akari la estaba mirando como si hubiera visto una fantasma, mientras el sonido de la moneda en la máquina sonaba de fondo.

\- M-Michelle- el chaval finalmente sonrió y se echó la moneda que al final no había usado al bolsillo- Hola- al ver que no obtenía respuesta la rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la máquina- Ah sí, un cappuccino, gracias.

Michelle seleccionó el café y le dedicó al chaval una mirada de reojo, agarraba el tirante de la mochila con dos manos y agitaba una pierna, estaba nervioso, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviese a ello. La rubia cogió el café y se lo dio a Akari, que musitó un gracias y miró a su alrededor, no sabía qué demonios le pasaría pero la miraba con lo que parecía congoja.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿tienes un momento?- cuestionó mientras sacaba otro café para ella. Él asintió y pareció ponerse blanco, no tenía idea de qué películas mentales se estaría montando pero desde luego no parecía nada bueno.

Se mantuvo a su lado sin enfrentarla, ella desvió la mirada para no ponerle aún más nervioso, pero casi podía oír quejarse sus músculos al tensarse y tuvo que aguantar una carcajada al oír un quejido por su parte al quemarse la lengua en un intento fallido de darle un trago al cappuccino. Una vez su café estaba listo fueron hacia unas mesas que estaban situadas en uno de los amplios pasillos de la facultad, normalmente había sillas, pero las deberían haber necesitado para alguna actividad porque no había ninguna cerca. Michelle dejó la mochila encima de la mesa y luego se sentó cerca del borde, dejando los pies colgando y con el vaso de café cogido entre las dos manos. Él un poco indeciso dejó la mochila en el suelo y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa a su lado, sin sentarse del todo, al hacerlo sus brazos se rozaron y Michelle juraría que pudo sentir como todos los músculos del cuerpo de Akari se tensaron.

\- No estés tan asustado, no pasa nada- él la miró incrédulo, pero con un halo de curiosidad en los ojos- Me dijeron mis compañeros que ayer fuiste a verme.

\- Ah sí- empezó a decir, dando vueltas al vaso de café en sus manos y siguiendo los movimientos de la espuma con los ojos- Quería disculparme

\- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por?-

\- Por si dije algo o hice algo que te molestara.

Michelle no estaba entendiendo nada ¿hacer algo que la molestase? ¿cuándo? Si he hecho fue de las pocas personas que no le sacó de quicio el día anterior. Hizo memoria de lo ocurrido el día anterior y entonces se dio de bruces con la causa del nerviosismo del chico, y pudo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

\- Akari no hiciste nada, soy yo la que debería disculparme por haberte gritado sin razón

\- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada?- le preguntó con verdadero interés. Evidentemente no estaba enfadada con él, no tenía razón ninguna para estarlo, pero aunque así fuese si la hubiese mirado con los mismos ojos que ahora probablemente se olvidaría de su cabreo.

\- Contigo no- dio un trago a su café, que estaba ya a una temperatura decente y él hizo lo mismo con el suyo- Pero el rector es imbécil

\- ¿Shokichi?- ella asintió rodando los ojos y pudo oír a Akari soltar una carcajada - ¿Qué hizo?

\- ¿El escándalo de ayer?- le cuestionó, suponía que se acordaba pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse, cuando él dio la señal de que sabía a qué se refería continuó- Bien, pues vino a cuento de una maldita cucaracha en su despacho.

\- Las cucarachas son seres inmundos- sentenció el chico con cara de asco, Michelle no pudo evitar preguntarse si entre los japoneses y las cucarachas había alguna clase de confrontación milenaria o algo así, tendría que preguntarle a Keiji.

\- Bueno, pues resultó no serlo. Perdí una clase y tuve que ir hasta la facultad de ingeniería para matar un escarabajo- bufó al recordarlo- Maldito viejo inútil- Akari se echó a reír y Michelle no pudo evitar acompañarle

\- ¿De verdad le gustan tan poco las cucarachas?

\- Yo no, pero mi padre ha llegado a verle llorar del miedo o asco, no lo sé muy bien, al encontrarse una cuando trabajaban juntos- se terminó el café y dejó el vaso de plástico vacío en la mesa. Alargó la mano hasta la mochila y sacó la barrita de cereales que le quedaba - ¿Quieres?- le ofreció a Akari.

\- He comido hace poco más de dos horas- explicó rechazando la invitación

\- Y yo ¿y?- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, él la miró con algo de incredulidad- La avena nos viene muy bien a los que practicamos deporte, se recomienda porque es un alimento muy energético- tras ver que ni siquiera contándole los beneficios de la avena se animaba a compartir la barrita con ella, se la comió entera.

Tras comprobar que sólo quedaban 5 minutos para que empezase su clase Michelle se levantó de la mesa y se sacudió los restos de cereales de los pantalones mientras Akari tiraba sus vasos y el envoltorio de la barrita de muesli en una papelera cercana. Subieron juntos las escaleras hasta el aula, y entraron hablando casualmente ante la mirada del resto de alumnos. Mientras Michelle sacaba de la mochila las cosas para dar la clase se fijó en que los amigos con los que se sentaba Akari le daban palmadas en la espalda y los miraban a ambos, no sabía de qué iba la cosa pero podía imaginárselo así que decidió obviarlo y centrarse en su trabajo.

La clase transcurrió como era habitual en ese curso. Un grupito de cantamañanas al fondo que no llegaba a entender para qué iban a clase porque no atendían, hablaban entre ellos y ni siquiera tomaban apuntes. El resto de la clase era normal, charlaban de vez en cuando con el compañero de al lado, pero no daban la lata y tomaban apuntes, lanzaban alguna pregunta de vez en cuando y contestaban, más o menos acertadamente, cuando preguntaba ella. Y luego estaba Akari, de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente durante las clases pero evitaba hacerlo, aunque era algo muy difícil cuando podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella todo el tiempo que no estaba escribiendo. En ocasiones le resultaba un poco incómodo sentirse tan observada, pero extrañamente, cuando los ojos de Akari se posaban en ella no sentía el desagrado que le provocaban la inmensa mayoría de las miradas masculinas que recibía por la calle. Cuando terminó la hora lectiva la mayor parte de los alumnos fueron saliendo del aula, yendo a otras clases o a casa, sólo un puñado se quedaron. Akari, con la mochila puesta y despidiéndose de sus amigos se acercó a la mesa mientras ella recogía y se pasó a sí mismo la mano por la cabeza rascándose, despeinándose en el proceso. Le estaban dando ganas de enterrarle la mano en el pelo y volverle a peinar, le ponía nerviosa ver las cosas desordenadas, pero se reprimió y simplemente lo miró sonriendo.

\- Voy al gimnasio ¿tú vas hoy?

\- No, tengo que hacer la compra

\- Ah- parecía un poco decepcionado y Michelle en cierto modo se alegró, no teniendo muy claro a causa de qué- Hasta mañana entonces.

\- Hasta mañana- cuando Akari salió por la puerta las miradas de los pocos alumnos que quedaban en clase se clavaron en ella. Michelle dejó la mochila sobre la mesa con un golpe que les hizo encogerse de hombros y cerrar los ojos de golpe- ¿QUÉ?

Los alumnos negaron que pasase nada y salieron escopeteados del aula como alma que lleva el diablo "¿De verdad soy tan aterradora?" se preguntó conforme salía del aula y se dirigía a la entrada de la facultad. Se ajustó la mochila, se puso los auriculares y echó a andar hacia su casa, si normalmente agradecía los paseos en un día tan extraño como el que había tenido le iba a venir aún mejor de lo normal. Conforme más avanzaban en octubre antes se ponía el Sol, y aunque al salir de la facultad aún no había anochecido la luz sí que era más tenue, de hecho para cuando llegase a su casa ya se habría puesto. Se arrebujó en su sudadera, notando más frío del que se esperaba y apretó un poco el paso para entrar en calor.

Al meter la llave en la puerta de su casa puedo oír a Influenza maullando desde el otro lado, y nada más entrar empezó a meterse entre sus piernas, casi tirándola al suelo. Sin siquiera soltar la mochila cogió al animal y la abrazó, hundiendo la cara en su suave pelaje y llevándose de regalo una sesión de ronroneos. Dejó las llaves en su escritorio y tras posar a la gata en el mismo se quitó la mochila y la dejó en la silla, para acto seguido ir al baño y a su habitación. Se quitó la sudadera y sacó de su armario una cazadora más abrigada, que dejó encima de la cama para ponerse en cuanto fuese a hacer la compra. Bajo la atenta mirada de su gata, que la seguía por toda la casa, empezó a hacer la lista con lo que necesitaba y en no más de media hora estaba enfundándose en su prenda de abrigo y guardando en el bolso que tenía en el perchero de la entrada el móvil, la cartera, unas cuantas bolsas de tela para traer la compra y la lista con un bolígrafo para ir tachando lo que fuese comprando.

Al ir a recoger de nuevo las llaves en el escritorio su mirada volvió a fijarse, al igual que esa mañana, en la nota de Akari que aún conservaba en su corcho. La releyó otra vez y sonrió, quién sabe, puede que esa curiosidad que le despertó en un principio, se estuviese transformando en algo un poco más complejo…pero eso es algo que sólo el tiempo podría decir.


	14. Nos vemos mañana

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Volvemos con nuestra cita de fin de semana con otro capítulo más del AU. En esta ocasión traemos un personaje que si bien no ha hecho mucha aparición en la serie, nos gusta mucho y nos ha llamado la atención desde que empezamos a conocerla, Amelia. Aquellos que no sigáis el manga puede que ni siquiera sepáis quién es dado que en el anime no aparece, para los que lo sigáis ya la conoceréis (y hasta ahora ha sido el único personaje en reconocer abiertamente que está enamorado de alguien, aunque no se lo haya dicho a esa persona ****:P)**

**Nos hemos tomado bastantes libertades con ella dado que ha aparecido poco, pero esperamos que os guste cómo la llevamos.**

**Por otra parte anunciaros que vayáis preparándoos para la siguiente semana, pues el próximo miércoles subiremos el que será el primer capítulo de uno de los arcos argumentales de este AU. Teniendo en cuenta que ya están en octubre y con las pistas que lanzamos en el capítulo de _"El animal social"_ ¿os hacéis una idea de con qué puede estar relacionado este primer arco argumental?**

**\- Título: Nos vemos mañana  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 5105  
****\- Personajes: Amelia, Keiji**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo nuestros desvaríos mentales! :3**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Nos vemos mañana**

\- Vamos, Sauron, ya es la hora. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Su perro, un eurasier negro como el carbón de pelo espeso y cuidado se acercó a ella con su lengua negra azulada colgando. El animal levantó una pata delantera y luego la otra para que Amelia le pusiera el arnés mientras movía la cola feliz por la excitación previa a su paseo matutino. Cuando la mujer acabó de ponerse su cazadora y la bufanda, enganchó la correa y bajaron por las escaleras los dos pisos que les separaban de la calle.

Aún faltaba un poco para que amaneciese y se notaba el fresco propio de mediados de Octubre, pero Amelia se encaminó al parque que tenía cerca de casa con una sonrisa, y, no podía evitarlo, un poco nerviosa.

Pese al profundo amor que siente por su perro, los paseos matutinos que incluyen madrugar y pasar frío perdiendo un valioso tiempo de estar metida en la cama calentita eran una pequeña tortura diaria para Amelia. De hecho reconocía a su pesar que algunos días que hacía especialmente malo obligaba a Sauron a utilizar su bandeja higiénica y jugaba con él en casa en vez de sacarle a la calle, aunque intentaba compensarlo con un una caminata más larga cuando llegaba de trabajar, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, las mañanas se estaban convirtiendo en uno de sus momentos favoritos del día.

No son muchas las personas que frecuentan la calle a primeras horas del día, por lo que para ella ya se había convertido en un hábito saludar a los pocos madrugadores que se encontraba, o incluso intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos, sobre todo gente paseando otros perros con los que Sauron socializaba. Además de barrenderos, también se cruzaba con algunos corredores. Amelia no era aficionada a hacer deporte, así que admiraba esa capacidad de madrugar y sin apenas ver por donde pisas y un poco después de haber abandonado la cama salir a _ correr_ con la de cosas más cómodas, prácticas o divertidas que hay para hacer en su lugar. A ella jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza, y menos aun cuando veía a gente muy motivada empezar a salir durante unas semanas y luego no volver a verles el pelo. Correr. Qué pereza.

Pero, aunque había tardado en darse cuenta, la razón de que Sauron saliese ahora todos los días sin excepción a pasear por las mañanas, era una de esas personas locas que se ponían unas mallas y zapatillas y recibía el día con energía. De hecho, casi se podría decir que había sido un accidente el cómo empezó a fijarse, pero había algo diferente en él. Le veía todos los días sin excepción, a la misma ahora, siempre la misma ruta. Había comprobado que incluso salía si llovía, nevaba, o hacía viento. Sólo fallaba algún fin de semana, pero lo achacaba a que, como todos, alguna vez saldría de fiesta, ¿no? Aunque algo le decía que no era una persona del tipo juerguista. No sabía su nombre, ni su edad, ni dónde vive o a qué se dedicaba, pero definitivamente tenía algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Desde luego, era un hombre de rostro atractivo, y cuando iba en pantalón corto había visto unas piernas musculadas, a juego con su amplio tórax y enormes brazos. No parecía estadounidense y su pelo rojo oscuro le daban un aire llamativamente exótico, pero no era eso lo que le había hecho fijarse en él especialmente. Quizá fuese por aquella expresión calmada y serena que siempre tenía, o la perseverancia con su entrenamiento, o quizá la forma en la que saludaba a la gente que se cruzaba con un gesto amable o esa voz suave sin perder el atisbo de sonrisa. Aunque esté mal decirlo, también se había fijado alguna vez que había pasado cerca de ella que nunca llevaba cascos puestos. Sea como sea, el caso es que antes de darse cuenta había empezado a buscarle cada mañana al llegar al parque, y había ajustado su propio horario al horario del enigmático corredor.

Esa mañana no iba a ser una excepción. Comprobó la hora en su móvil sintiendo los nervios en su estómago. Tenía que estar a punto de aparecer. Sí, ahí estaba. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo mientras veía cómo avanzaba hacia el estanque por el camino opuesto al que ella estaba. Siempre le veía hacer lo mismo, llegaba al final del estanque, hacía una pausa a la mitad, sonreía mirando al parque y seguía corriendo rodeándolo para dirigirse a la salida. Algunas veces que había esperado a verle pasar más cerca de esa zona, le había parecido que contemplaba el paisaje con ojos tristes, como si en realidad estuviese en otro sitio y no ahí. Se había descubierto a sí misma queriendo preguntarle qué podía apenar a un hombre tan sereno como él, y qué podía hacer ella para animarle. Vio cómo llegaba al final y hacía su pequeño ritual. Sonrió en su dirección, aunque él no se daría cuenta a esa distancia, ahora daría la vuelta y pasaría por el camino cerca de ella. Apartó los ojos, un poco triste, y le lanzó la pelota que llevaba a Sauron para que corriese un poco.

Tampoco es que estuviese enamorada de él… al menos no del todo. A fin de cuentas, no le conocía de nada, pero le relajaba tanto verle correr… Había pensado en intentar entablar conversación con él, pero ¿qué podía decirle? "Ey, hola… te he visto correr, y… emmm… me gusta como corres… y eso." Ridículo. Sauron le trajo la pelota le rascó las orejas y se la tiró otra vez más lejos, frustrada. No se le ocurría ningún escenario mejor, así que se conformaba con verle. Además tampoco quería interrumpir su rutina como una "metomentodo" cualquiera… Quizá si estuviese en otra situación… Vale, enamorada puede que no, pero un poco encaprichada sí que estaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos como iba, no vio la estúpida raíz en la que se enredó su pie, así que tropezó haciendo un esparaván y se fue al suelo de bruces.

\- Aauu… - Se lamentó con la cara aún contra el suelo, sintiendo el olfateo de su perro cerca del oído, que había llegado a ella corriendo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Una voz suave con un marcado acento extranjero se había agachado a su lado.

\- Ay… sí, creo que sí…

"Mierda, siempre haciendo el ridículo. Bravo, Amelia". Se sentó en el suelo para comprobar los daños al tiempo que se giraba a dar las gracias a la persona que se había acercado tras verla caer como un sapo. Se quedó congelada al ver quien era. El corredor pelirrojo estaba agachado a su lado con una expresión preocupada en sus preciosos ojos marrones. Perdió el habla y notó cómo le subía el calor a las mejillas.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – El corredor la miró. – Te has despellejado una rodilla. – El pantalón estaba roto y se había levantado la piel de la rodilla, que sangraba un poco – Ven a la fuente y lo limpiamos antes de que se infecte. ¿Puedes levantarte? – Le tendió una mano y el perro se interpuso entre ellos, desconfiado.

\- T-Tranquilo, chico. – Amelia le rascó la cabeza a Sauron que la miró agitando la cola y se apartó.

Aceptó la cálida mano que le tendría el hombre, pero al intentar incorporarse, le falló el tobillo con un gesto de dolor. Cuando pensó que iba a acabar en el suelo otra vez, notó el brazo firme y suave del pelirrojo por debajo del suyo, sujetándola.

\- P-pe-perdona. – Tartamudeó roja como un tomate sin poder mirarle a la cara. – Me duele un poco el tobillo y…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Su voz calmada aceleró su pulso más aún. – Vamos al banco.

Amelia se apoyó en el corredor y fue cojeando hasta un banco cercano. El hombre se acercó a una fuente a cierta distancia a grandes zancadas. Se miró mientras pensaba si alguna vez había quedado más en evidencia que ahora. Estaba llena de tierra y manchada de verde de la hierba. Se había roto el pantalón, se había raspado las manos e incluso tenía una uña rota. También se había torcido el tobillo y había interrumpido la rutina del pelirrojo, además haciendo el ridículo. Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara. Su perro había apoyado la cabeza en el banco cerca de ella con expresión intrigada preguntándose por qué habían parado su paseo. Cuando volvió el hombre, le tendió la mano pensando que le daría el pañuelo mojado para limpiarse, pero en lugar de eso, se agachó de ella y empezó a limpiarle la rodilla con esmero.

\- Me llamo Keiji. – Se presentó con una sonrisa. – Perdona por asaltarte antes así, pero te vi en el suelo y no podía dejarte ahí.

\- A-Amelia. – Notaba el corazón en la garganta y tenía miedo de moverse lo más mínimo. – Encantada. Perdona por interrumpirte…

\- No te preocupes. – Keiji agitó la cabeza quitándole importancia. – Suelo verte por aquí. – Amelia abrió la boca sin saber qué decir y el hombre sonrió. – Es difícil no ver un perro tan bonito y cuidado.

\- Gr-Gracias… - Amelia acarició distraída la cabeza de Sauron.

\- ¿Te importa si miro? – Keiji señaló el tobillo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! N-no… - Contuvo la respiración mientras le levantaba un poco la pernera del pantalón y examinaba su tobillo.

\- Creo que es solo una torcedura. – Se incorporó. - ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Puedes caminar? – Volvió a tenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

Aceptó su mano otra vez y se levantó con cuidado, tanteando si podía andar. Le dolía. Le dolía bastante, aunque no se hubiese hecho nada grave. Aun así apretó los dientes y se forzó a sonreír disimulando. Si Keiji se seguía preocupando por ella se iba a sentir aún peor por quejica, y era lo último que quería. Pese a ello, él se quedó con ella hasta que aseguró de que podía llegar a casa caminando sola y le recomendó ponerse un poco de hielo en cuanto pudiese. Se despidió con un amable "Mañana nos vemos por aquí" y se alejó corriendo mientras ella agitaba la mano. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia le flaquearon las piernas y se agarró al banco de nuevo dejando salir el aire de los pulmones de golpe. Cuando se recompuso del shock inicial, sigo su camino cojeando y sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno. Ya en casa, un poco pillada de tiempo debido a su accidente y el dolor de tobillo, se metió en la ducha antes de ir a trabajar, pensando en el encuentro con el corredor. No solo parecía amable y tranquilo, sino que además era un hombre encantador y atento. "Keiji". Murmuró su nombre para sí en la ducha y se llevó las manos a la cara, sonrojada. Bueno, al menos ahora podía poner nombre a sus pensamientos. Después de ducharse, siguió el consejo de Keiji y se puso hielo en el tobillo un rato antes de ir a trabajar, aunque ya apenas le dolía.

Mentiría si dijese que aquél día rindió en el trabajo. Además llegó tarde, por lo que tuvo que salir más tarde de la hora habitual. Hoy Sauron se tendría que conformar con dos paseos solamente. Cuando llegó a casa, la recibió una marea de pelo negro agitando la cola y subiéndose encima de ella, y casi se van los dos al suelo.

Había una cosa que era capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los males acumulados. Encendió el ordenador, puso su selección de bandas sonoras de sus videojuegos y películas favoritas, y sacó una banqueta baja que tenía. Sauron, sabiendo lo que venía ahora se paró feliz al lado del asiento mientras Amelia cogía el cepillo y se disponía a cepillarle. Solía hacerlo a conciencia al menos una vez por semana, pero le resultaba tan relajante que no podía evitar peinar el suave pelo negro cuando estaba estresada, alterada, o nerviosa. A Sauron le gustaba, a ella le resultaba útil y había menos pelos en la casa, todo eran ventajas. Mientras estaba ensimismada en su tarea, recordó las palabras de Keiji, alabando su perro. Abrazó a Sauron enterrando la cabeza en el suave pelo de su cuello en un arrebato de vergüenza. Acababa de darse cuenta de que mañana le vería otra vez después de haberse caído delante de él y haberle preocupado. Cuando separó por fin la cara, su perro le lamió la cara y consiguió que dejase de preocuparse entre risas. Ya tendría tiempo mañana de pensar cómo reaccionaría.

Llenó el comedero del perro, le cambio el papel de la bandeja, y cenó mientras repasaba la prensa digital y sus redes sociales. No era una persona de televisión, cuando la usaba era para ver alguna película o jugar a la consola. Cuando acabó de cenar y estaba fregando los cacharros que había usado, cuando Sauron ya impaciente, se puso a darle golpecitos con la cabeza en la pierna.

\- Ya va, ya va, ansioso. – Se secó las manos y fue a buscar el arnés y la correa para hacer el paseo nocturno.

Miró la hora antes de salir y con un suspiro de decepción escribió en el foro del clan de mmorpg al que estaba suscrita para avisar de que hoy no iba a poder jugar con ellos, que se le había complicado el día. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta y ya con la mano en el manillar de la puerta de la calle, empezaron a llegarle notificaciones al móvil con los mensajes de sus compañeros de clan intentando convencerla de que jugase y las fue leyendo de camino al parque con una sonrisa.

Después de jugar con Sauron un buen rato, volvió a su casa y comprobó la hora de nuevo. Suspiró. Debería ir a dormir porque quería estar despejada mañana, por si tenía suerte y hablaba con Keiji y esta vez no hacía el ridículo, pero no tenía ni pizca de sueño aunque estaba cansada. Tampoco quería ponerse en el ordenador a jugar al mmorpg porque, pese a que tenía ganas, había dicho al resto que no iba a estar y si aparecía de repente la acabarían liando, así que se puso el pijama, apagó el ordenador, cogió un _chuhai_ de melocotón y encendió la consola con Sauron tumbado a sus pies. En cuanto empezase a tener sueño, se iría a la cama y ya está.

Lo siguiente que supo es que no sabía cuánto tiempo exacto llevaba jugando, pero sólo le quedaban seis horas para dormir. Lamentándose por su inconsciencia, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación arrastrando los pies, dándose cuenta de que en realidad tenía más sueño del que le había parecido sentada en el sofá. Sauron fue a su cesta a dormir y ella quedó dormida en cuanto la cabeza rozó la almohada.

Con el tercer pitido de la alarma de su despertador, notó un peso extra sobre las mantas y la lengua de su perro le recordó que tenía que madrugar.

\- Ya vaaa… - Se lamentó – Déjame un poquito maaaas…

Sauron estaba decidido a no darle tregua, así que se levantó refunfuñando, preguntándose por qué hacían juegos tan buenos que la entretenían hasta tan tarde sin darse cuenta. Además apenas había descansado. Soñó con el parque en el que sacaba a Sauron. Estaba lleno de monstruos demoniacos mientras ella estaba solo armada con un arco con su perro al lado, se quedaba sin flechas, se caía al suelo y aparecía un hombre pelirrojo armado con una espada bastarda entre ella y la horda de enemigos. Le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantar con una sonrisa y se volvía para luchar, pero cuando iba a hablarle se encontraba muy lejos ya.

Se frotó los ojos mientras levantaba la persiana y abría la puerta de su habitación que daba a una amplia terraza para que Sauron corretease un poco y ventilar. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al notar el aire fresco de la mañana. Pasó por el baño y contempló su reflejo con disgusto. Se notaba la falta de horas de sueño bajo los párpados. Alivió sus necesidades fisiológicas y fue a complacer a su estómago. Trasnochar le daba hambre. La estancia principal de la casa era una pequeña cocina con barra de desayuno, detrás de la cual había una mesa con cuatro sillas que apenas usaba cuando estaba ella sola. En el lado opuesto tenía un sofá grande en el que perdía la noción del tiempo con sus consolas, situadas enfrente. Caminó entre el mueble de la televisión y el sofá para abrir la otra puerta que comunicaba con la terraza. Metió un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora, puso el café a hacerse, cogió un croissant y se frió tres salchichas de Frankfurt. Revisó su móvil y sus redes mientras desayunaba, aún medio sopa. Parecía que a su clan no le había ido muy bien, y habían echado en falta a su pícaro. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento por abandonarles pese a que había trasnochado igual, pero bueno, qué se le iba a hacer.

Cerró las puertas de la terraza. Después de fregar sus cacharros de desayuno, con un creciente nerviosismo que había insistido en bailar con su estómago, se vistió con un ansioso Sauron metiendo presión. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta y cogía una de las pelotas del perro, contempló con horror que le temblaba el pulso ligeramente. Se dio un par de palmadas en la cara intentando relajarse, le puso el arnés, y tras comprobar que llevaba móvil y llaves, salieron los dos.

El camino que le separaba del parque esta vez parecía más corto aún. Estuvo jugando un rato con Sauron y vio aparecer a Keiji, puntual como un reloj, corriendo por un extremo del parque. Se quedó ensimismada viéndole hasta que su perro se le subió encima para que le hiciese caso a él y no al hombretón, que estaba alcanzando ya el puente del estanque. Suspiró mientras correteó un poco con Sauron. Igual ni se acordaba del día anterior y no paraba, y simplemente la saludaría como otras veces, con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza mientras corría. Sí, sería lo más lógico. Se giró para mirar de refilón. Se estaba acercando. ¿Debería saludarle ella, quizá? Era evidente que le había visto, y quedaría mal simular lo contrario. ¿Cómo le debería saludar? Tampoco quería obligarle a pararse y hablar con ella. Se mordió el labio. Keiji se acercaba y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Da igual, ya no tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Improvisaría sobre la marcha. Se giró sin saber qué esperar y Keiji estaba prácticamente a su lado ya, caminando hacia ella son una sonrisa.

\- B-buenos días, Keiji. – Sonrió nerviosa buscando a Sauron. Si metía las manos en su pelo no podría ver que le estaban temblando. Además no podía sostener la mirada de esos ojos francos.

\- Buenos días, Amelia. ¿Qué tal tu tobillo?

\- Bien. – Cogió aire con cierta emoción. – Hice lo que me dijiste y ya no me duele.

\- Me alegro. Uy, mira quién está aquí. – Sauron se acercó a él olisqueándole y Keiji le mostró el dorso de la mano. El animal agachó la cabeza y el corredor se agachó a su lado rascándole detrás de las orejas. – Anda, qué suave.

Parecía que tenía buen trato con los animales. De pronto le asaltó una duda. ¿Tendría mascota? ¿Sería una persona de gato? A ver, no es que ella los odiase, pero eran tan ladinos y tan traicioneros, que donde esté un perro fiel que se quite lo demás. Al menos parecía que Sauron le caía bien. Igual él también tenía un perro. Esperaba que fuese un perro. Un gato no se llevaría bien con su mascota. Le sorprendió ver que sus manos parecían bastante bastas, pese a la suavidad con que la había agarrado el día anterior. ¿Trabajaría con las manos? ¿A qué se dedicaba?

\- ¿Amelia?

\- ¡Ah! Eh… perdona… no te oí. – Se sonrojó. Había vuelto a abstraerse.

\- Te preguntaba que cómo se llama tu perro.

\- Pues… - Su sonrojo se intensificó. Le gustaba el nombre de su perro, pero reconocía que era un nombre muy friki y a veces le daba vergüenza decirlo por ahí. - … Sauron.

\- ¿Sauron? – Keiji frunció el ceño haciendo memoria. – ¿Sauron como…?

\- Ehh… sí. – Le interrumpió roja hasta la raíz del cabello. – Como en de _El Señor de los Anillos_, sí. – Oyó una pequeña risa y se quedó colgada de ese dulce sonido.

\- Me gusta, aunque creo que este grandullón es todo lo opuesto a malvado. – Se había ganado totalmente la confianza del perro, que estaba tirado en el suelo mostrándole el vientre. – Bueno, Amelia, voy a seguir mi camino. – Le sonrió. – Nos vemos mañana.

\- Sí – le devolvió la sonrisa. – mañana nos vemos.

Le vio alejarse mientras en su mente sonaba la música de victoria de combate del _Final Fantasy_. ¡Le gustaba el nombre de su perro! Igual incluso podría tolerar el gato. Tuvo que contenerse para no hacer el camino de vuelta a casa dando saltitos como una adolescente idiota.

El día estaba yendo bien. El sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, había hablado con Keiji… De hecho, incluso fue un poco antes al trabajo y cuando volvió sacó a Sauron después de comer. Fue a hacer la compra y cuando llegó a casa decidió que iba a jugar un rato a la consola con un tazón de cereales, pero… se le había olvidado comprarlos. Vaya, qué mala suerte, con lo bien que iba todo. Se calzó de nuevo y marchó al supermercado. Podría haber picado cualquier otra cosa, pero basta con saber que no tienes algo para quererlo con más ganas, y mejor lo compraba ya antes de que cerrasen la tienda.

Estaba delante del estante. Sus cereales favoritos estaban en la balda superior, pero se habían llevado los que estaban más al frente y, aunque no era una mujer bajita, no llegaba a ellos ni poniéndose de puntillas. Resopló frustrada. Se había calzado y había salido de casa para llevarse esos cereales y jugar a la consola y no se iba a ir sin ellos. Miró a los lados asegurándose de que no la veía nadie y dio un salto con la esperanza de poder coger la caja, pero solo llegó a rozarla con los dedos y los cereales se quedaron bamboleándose por el contacto como riéndose de ella. Intentó coger impulso y saltar de nuevo a por ellos, pero esta vez no solo no los cogió, sino que además los empujó más al fondo. Molesta con el estúpido paquete de cereales estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien más alto que ella se situó a su espalda.

\- Siempre queremos las cosas que están casi fuera de nuestro alcance, ¿verdad? – Se quedó congelada al reconocer la voz. Keiji cogió el escurridizo paquete y lo colocó en su mano.

\- Ho-Hola. – Se sonrojó y apartó la vista. – Gracias. - ¿Le habría visto saltar? Qué vergüenza…

\- No hay de qué.

\- No sabía que vivías por aquí.

\- Paso mucho tiempo fuera de casa y siempre hago la compra a última hora. Quizá por eso no hemos coincidido antes.

\- Ya… - Se estaba acercando el momento del silencio incómodo y despedida y no sabía cómo podía retenerle para saber más de él. – Puede ser.

\- Bueno, Amelia, voy a seguir con mi compra. – Sonrió. – Ráscale las orejas a Sauron de mi parte. – Se giró hacia el carro que había en el final del pasillo. Había fallado.

\- ¡Keiji! – Le llamó inconscientemente después de unos pasos, ni siquiera supo con qué intención.

\- ¿Sí? – Volvió la cara, intrigado.

\- Em… - _Creo que me gustas_. – Nos vemos mañana. – Sonrió.

\- Claro, – le devolvió la sonrisa. – nos vemos mañana.

Cuando llegó a casa tenía tal nudo en el estómago que fue incapaz de merendar, además se le había hecho tarde, así que esperaría un rato y se haría la cena. Sacaría a Sauron y mañana sería otro día, volvería a intentarlo. Aún no sabía qué buscaba exactamente del pelirrojo de sonrisa amable y ojos tranquilos, pero quería más.

Pero al día siguiente tampoco supo que decirle, y simplemente le vio pasar corriendo. Llegó el sábado y el domingo, y Keiji seguía saludándole con un "buenos días" y una sonrisa mientras seguía corriendo. Los días se sucedieron rutinarios. A veces se paraba y rascaba a su perro en la cabeza, pero sin hablar nada trascendental. Al menos se enteró de que no tenía mascota porque su trabajo no le permitiría atenderla adecuadamente. Llegó el siguiente fin de semana, su frustración iba en aumento y cada día el ansia de ir al parque por las mañanas se agarraba a su estómago como unas tenazas al rojo vivo.

Su interés por Keiji empezaba a rozar la obsesión de una forma alarmantemente rápida. Había empezado a aparecer en sus sueños y a veces se sorprendía a sí misma imaginándose qué tipo de vida podría llevar. El viernes por la noche sus amigas le dijeron que no debería fijarse en un hombre que no se fijaba en ella, que solo iba a traerle problemas. De hecho llegaron a decir que igual estaba obsesionado con hacer ejercicio, o era gay, y que ella no tenía nada que hacer, que con lo mona que es él tendría que haberse fijado ya. Llevaba unas copas de más encima y había acabado discutiendo con ellas, así que el sábado por la mañana cuando se levantó para sacar a Sauron y ver a su preciado Keiji estaba de bajón.

Ya en el parque le vio acercarse y se forzó a sonreír, no sin antes sentir una punzada en el pecho. Pasaría otra vez, la saludaría como el resto de irías y seguiría camino… o no. Contra todo pronóstico, aminoró el paso y se acercó a ella.

\- Buenos días, Amelia.

\- Buenos días, Keiji. – Notó el corazón bombeándole más fuerte que antes.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Te noto triste. – La miró con sincera preocupación.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, bueno. – Agitó la cabeza intentando quitarle importancia y evitando sus ojos. – Anoche discutí con unas amigas… y… bueno. Estoy un poco de bajón.

\- Bueno, espero que lo soluciones pronto. – Keiji le sonrió. Era como ver amanecer por segunda vez. – Estás más guapa cuando sonríes.

\- Gr-gracias. – Enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

\- Bueno, sigo camino. Anímate, Amelia. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

Le vio alejarse y perdió su mirada en la amplia espalda del corredor. Tenía el corazón desbocado y no sabía si echarse a reír o llorar. Dado que la primera opción es más alegre, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y cuando volvió a casa el día parecía menos gris.

Aun así no estaba tranquila. Dejó a Sauron en casa, se cambió de ropa y decidió ir al centro comercial de la zona de la universidad. Daría una vuelta por allí para despejarse y de paso compraría un teclado nuevo, que el que tenía ahora estaba muy machacado y empezaba a darle problemas. Quizá incluso encontraba algún juego barato interesante, eso siempre la animaba y si no, siempre quedaba su bola de amor hecha pelo negro y el cepillo.

Bajó a la calle y fue a esperar el autobús que iba al centro comercial. Miró el letrero luminoso de la parada y el último transporte que se dirigía a donde quería acababa de irse, así que le tocaba esperar 18 minutos. _Gracias, Murphy_. Se apoyó en la marquesina y miró su móvil a ver si así pasaba el tiempo más rápido.

Quedaban apenas 2 minutos para que el autobús apareciese cuando al levantar la vista, en la acera de enfrente le pareció distinguir una figura familiar. Sí, era Keiji. Llevaba un ritmo bastante vivo, así que no parecía estar de paseo. Se preguntó dónde iría. Antes de darse cuenta, se puso a seguirle, en un impulso infantil. _Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, me estoy convirtiendo en una acosadora. Esto es delito seguro_. Pese a todo estaba decidida a saber dónde iba. Tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saber más de él.

Llevaba 15 minutos andando y estaba reventada. Keiji llevaba el paso mucho más ligero de lo que parecía al principio, o al menos lo era para ella, poco o nada acostumbrada al ejercicio más que sacar a Sauron, y en cuanto estuvo enseñado, le soltaba la correa y corría a su aire. Se preguntó si tendría intención de llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, o estaba compitiendo en algún tipo de maratón y no se había dado cuenta. No, no podía ser eso, porque no llevaba ningún número en la espalda, pero tenía serias dudas. Cinco minutos después, Keiji seguía su camino sin dar signos de aminorar y tenía que acelerar el paso para no perderle de vista.

Cuando al fin estaba a punto de darse por vencida y parar, Keiji se relajó y empezó a saludar a la gente con la que se cruzaba. Amelia entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba. Era la universidad. Estaba tan pendiente de seguir al pelirrojo que no se había fijado por dónde la estaba llevando. ¿Sería estudiante? No podía ser, parecía mayor, pero profesor tampoco le pegaba…

Le siguió a cierta distancia y finalmente descubrió el destino de Keiji, un gimnasio llamado Doryoku. _No me lo puedo creer, al final va ser un obsesionado del ejercicio_. Un poco decepcionada, decidió que pasaría por delante de la puerta a ver qué tipo de gimnasio era. Cuando Keiji llegó a la puerta, en lugar de entrar, se puso a revolver en su mochila. Se acercó un poco más y le vio sacar unas llaves y entrar al fin. ¡Era el dueño! Eso cambiaba las cosas. Claro, por eso hacía deporte, tenía que dar buena imagen, todo cuadraba.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo. No le gustaba hacer deporte especialmente, de hecho, nunca se había apuntado a un gimnasio, pero si se apuntase al suyo… él estaría ahí, ¿verdad? Y no estaría corriendo, podría hablarle, ¿verdad? Tendrían algo en común de lo que hablar. Podría verle más, quizá saber más de él, como si tiene pareja o no, y si se ponía un poco en forma quizá se fijase más en ella…

Sacó el móvil y apuntó el nombre del gimnasio y su localización. Buscaría las tarifas por internet, le daba vergüenza entrar a preguntarlas. Y miraría cómo funciona un gimnasio. A fin de cuentas… a todo el mundo le viene bien hacer algo de deporte… ¿no?


	15. Las fiestas necesitan gente

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Un miércoles más aquí estamos cumpliendo nuestro calendario de subida. Como ya anunciamos en el anterior capítulo con este de hoy empieza uno de los arcos argumentales de este proyecto, que constará de 5 capítulos. Este primero es una pequeña introducción y por eso es más corto, habrá otros dos más largos y otros dos también cortitos que "atan los cabos" de los dos más extensos. No queremos decir más para no _spoilearos _pero, simplemente lanzaremos esta pregunta ¿de qué creéis que irá cada uno? No os preocupéis, en cuanto leáis el capítulo, lo entenderéis :P**

**\- Título: Las fiestas necesitan gente  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 1851  
****\- Personajes: ****Akari, Alex, Marcos, Shokichi, Adolf, Eva, Keiji, Michelle**

**¡Gracias a todos! **

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Las fiestas necesitan gente**

Bajó del autobús hecho un manojo de nervios. Esa mañana había recibido un mensaje de Shokichi, el rector, diciendo lo siguiente:

_Akari, mañana antes de tus clases preséntate en mi despacho. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante._

Esta vez no había añadido ninguno de los emoticonos o fotos con los que adornaba el 90% de sus mensajes de Whatsapp. Debía haber pasado algo serio de verdad. Además por si su propia comezón no fuera suficiente, Alex y Marcos no colaboraron cuando se lo contó.

\- Igual Michelle está cansada de que la mires el culo, se lo ha dicho al rector y te quieren cambiar de clase.

\- Con eso de que te van las profesoras…

Se habían reído los dos un buen rato a su consta, aunque luego admitieron que no creían que fuese por eso. Quizá había algún error en el papeleo que había tenido que completar por ser un estudiante de intercambio. Había mirado y remirado todo mil millones de veces, pero tuvo que rellenar tantos impresos y firmar tantas cosas que quizá había cometido algún error. Sí, podría ser eso. Aunque si hubiese habido algo mal, se lo habrían dicho antes, ¿verdad? Puede que lo hubieran descubierto ahora que ya estaba entregando trabajos y haciendo exámenes. Su expediente habrá dado algún error y en realidad no estará matriculado de algo. ¿Y si era la de Anatomía? ¿Podría asistir solo de oyente, al menos mientras estuviese Michelle? ¿Y si no estaba matriculado de nada en realidad? Tenía el acceso a la web de la universidad y recibía correos, pero aun así…

No. No podía ser. Se hubieran dado cuenta antes. Seguro que no era eso y los chicos habían acertado. Quizá Michelle se había dado cuenta de sus miradas. Le dijo que no tendría piedad si volvía a pillarle mirándola el escote. ¿Le habría visto en el gimnasio también? ¿La amenaza se extendía fuera de la facultad? Intentaba mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, pero claro, también creyó que no se había enterado la primera vez vio aquel sendero de la felicidad entre sus voluptuosos pechos. Sí, tenía que ser eso. En estos casos siempre sucede la peor opción, y que Michelle le odiase era mil veces peor que haber hecho mal la matrícula. Bueno, igual mil no, pero cien…

Llegó al despacho del rector como un autómata y los nervios a flor de piel. Cogió aire dos veces y llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante. – Shokichi posó unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Apoyó los codos en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas bajo la barbilla. – Ah, Akari, eres tú. – Con un gesto le indicó la silla. – ¿Prefieres hablar en japonés? Lo tengo un poco oxidado, pero aun así…

Se puso tenso sin poder evitarlo. Prefería en japonés, claro, pero ¿es que tan mal hablaba en inglés? ¿Era por eso por lo que le había llamado? Definitivamente había rellenado mal los papeles. Era eso. Notó un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. Contestó en japonés. Con lo nervioso que estaba, prefería al menos no hablar incorrectamente.

_\- Como prefiera, Shokichi-san_.

_\- Bueno, bueno, relájate_. _Ya nos conocemos, deja las formalidades_. – Shokichi sonrió a Akari, que le miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. –_ Como bien sabrás, Akari, estamos en unas fechas importantes. Sé que estás en plena evaluación, entrega de trabajos y todo tipo de cosas. Pero –_ Hizo una pausa dramática extremadamente larga mirándole fijamente. Quería gritar. – _¡estás aquí de intercambio! ¡Tienes que disfrutar la vida! Así que voy a organizar una fiesta de Halloween y quiero que vengas. He oído que te llevas bien con mi buen amigo Keiji, ¿verdad? Quiero que le convenzas de mi parte para que venga. No puede llevar esa vida de monje toda la vida y a mí ya no me hace caso. Eres casi de su edad, seguro que tú le animas y os venís los dos, ¿eh?_

_\- Esto…_ \- Akari parpadeó varias veces. - _¿Qué?_

_\- Fiesta en mi casa el 31 de Octubre, Halloween. _– Shokichi lo repitió muy despacio, temiendo que su japonés estuviera MUY oxidado y no le hubiese entendido. – _Quiero que vengáis Keiji y tú. _– Shokichi de pronto se rió. – _Oh, vamos, no creerías que te había llamado aquí por alguna cosa sin importancia, ¿verdad?_

Al final la información llegó a su cerebro. Ni su matrícula, ni Michelle ni ninguno de sus peores panoramas. Una fiesta de Halloween. Apenas había desayunado porque su rector quería invitarle a una fiesta en su casa. Conteniendo las ganas de abofetearle y suspirando profundamente al fin contestó:

_\- Lo siento, Shokichi-san. Les prometí a mis compañeros de piso que iría con ellos al bar al vamos siempre. Hacen fiesta allí también._

_\- Oh… -_ Su rostro se tiñó de una profunda decepción. –_ Ya veo… -_ Se quedó pensativo un momento y sonrió como dándose cuenta de lo más evidente. – _¡Bueno! ¡Diles que se vengan también!_

Akari le miró un momento dudando que de verdad fuera japonés. Por un momento empezó a entender por qué corría el rumor por la facultad de que todo el mundo había pasado alguna vez por su casa. Con esa facilidad para invitar a gente desconocida…

_\- Eeemmm… _\- Akari escogió bien sus palabras. –_ Mis compañeros son amigos de las camareras y…_

_\- Aahh… -_ Shokichi le interrumpió enarcando una ceja y sonriente. – _Ay, ¡la juventud! ¿Y dónde está ese sitio? ¿Está bien? ¿Es grande?_

Respondió pacientemente a todas sus preguntas, incluyendo estilos de música y la oferta de bebidas, y salió de su despacho preguntándose si el papel de un rector incluía interrogar a alumnos aleatoriamente acerca de cosas no relacionadas con la universidad.

Por su parte, Shokichi se planteó seriamente reubicar el lugar de la fiesta. A fin de cuentas, Halloween consistía en lucir disfraces frente al mayor número de gente posible, ¿no? Quizá si no era en su casa conseguía convencer a más personas. Con esta idea y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, salió de su despacho, dispuesto a difundir entre todos su nueva y maravillosa idea.

Buscó a Adolf en su departamento, pero le informaron de que estaba en el laboratorio, por la zona de campanas de flujo laminar. No le hacía gracia, pero aun así fue a buscarle. Le desagradaba bastante el olor de los medios de cultivo y las centrifugas de aquí y allá hacían demasiado ruido para su gusto, pero hizo de tripas corazón y se encaminó hacia allí. Era por una buena causa.

Encontró al alemán hablando con un técnico y esperó balanceándose sobre las plantas de sus pies. Finalmente Adolf suspiró y se dirigió a él con voz cansada.

\- Shokichi, ya sabes que la respuesta es no.

\- Aún no he dicho nada. – Respondió haciendo pucheros. El papel de inocente no le pegaba nada.

\- También es Halloween para mi mujer y mi hija. – Su voz calmada contrastaba con el entusiasmo del rector.

\- Vamos, vamos. – No se desanimó. – ¡Tengo una nueva propuesta! Esta vez la fiesta será en un local. ¡Podrás cenar con tu familia y luego te reúnes con nosotros!

\- ¿Fiesta de Halloween? – La voz dulce de Eva sonó detrás de Shokichi. Se giraron los dos hacia ella y se sonrojó mirando al suelo. – Lo siento, no debería estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas…

\- No te preocupes, Eva. – Adolf esbozó una leve sonrisa a su ayudante. – Lo raro es que no se entere todo el laboratorio.

\- Eva, ¿eh? – Shokichi puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que la chica diera un respingo. – A ti también te gustan las fiestas de Halloween, ¿a que sí?

La muchacha miró alternativamente a Shokichi y a Adolf sin saber qué decir. Adolf asintió de manera prácticamente imperceptible, así que se decidió a contestar.

\- Eh… bueno… La verdad es que nunca he ido a una… - Se sonrojó mirando al suelo otra vez. – A mis padres no les gustaba que fuese de fiesta y…

\- ¡Eso no puede ser! – Shokichi estaba escandalizado. – Adolf, la fiesta es en un local llamado _La Cucaracha Mejicana_ – le señaló con el dedo – más te vale llevar a esta muchachita de fiesta. ¡Con lo guapa que es! Vas a ser la envidia de todos, ya lo verás. – Dio la vuelta y salió del laboratorio. – ¡Más os vale ir disfrazados!

Adolf miró a Eva, que aún seguía sonrojada. Shokichi por una vez tenía algo de razón. Con 19 años tendría que estar saliendo de fiesta con amigas, y, hasta donde él sabía, aunque estaba en una residencia de estudiantes le costaba entablar amistad.

\- Eva, – Los ojos claros se clavaron en los suyos por un momento para luego seguir mirando el suelo. – ¿de verdad te gustaría ir?

\- Sí… pero no conocería a nadie…

Estaba triste. Adolf tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Acarició con un dedo la alianza de boda colgada del cuello a través de la bata de laboratorio. Posó una mano en la espalda de Eva dirigiéndola a la salida.

\- Bueno… Me conoces a mí.

Ese mismo día más tarde, en el gimnasio, Keiji estaba ayudando a Akari en un ejercicio de _press banca_ mientras charlaban.

_\- Pues sí, como te lo digo. _– Decía Akari en una de las pausas entre repeticiones. – _Quería que te convenciese para ir a su fiesta, pero yo voy a ir con Alex y Marcos a _La Cucaracha.

_\- Sí, siempre hace lo mismo._ – Keiji seguía el movimiento de la barra sobre el pecho de Akari. – _Acaba invitando a medio profesorado, al menos el que se deja convencer._ – Se sintió con ganas de pinchar al japonés. –_ Incluso Michelle va_. – En ese momento Akari perdió la concentración y tuvo que agarrar la barra para que no aplastase al japonés, que intentó disimular. Keiji no dijo nada.

_\- Bueno…_ _pues…_ \- Resopló empujando las pesas. – _pasadlo bien… Ya me enseñarás fotos…_

Keiji sonrió para sí viendo el debate de su amigo. Supuso que claramente no se podría echar para atrás en la promesa con sus compañeros. Iba a ir a la fiesta de Shokichi de todas formas, pero a este paso le iba a obligar a conseguir un par de fotos de Michelle… Quien, por cierto, apareció por el gimnasio a última hora de la tardo. Estuvo hablando con ella mientras acababa de recoger para echar el cierre.

\- Shokichi lleva todo el día dándome la vara. – Le comentó puteada. – Ahora no quiere hacer la fiesta en su casa… ¿No te ha dicho nada?

\- La verdad es que no. – Su intuición le dijo que ya sabía la respuesta, pero preguntó igualmente. – ¿Y qué quiere hacer?

\- Ir a un local que hace una fiesta. – Comentó despreocupadamente. – _La Cucaracha Marciana_, o algo así. Un nombre estúpido. Creo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que significa.

\- Oh. – Keiji sonrió. – Algo he oído de ese local.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, de Akari. Creo que es alumno tuyo, ¿no?

Pese a que Michelle era de lejos mucho más disimulada que el japonés, a Keiji no le pasó desapercibida la mirada intrigada de la rubia que él no dio muestras de reconocer.

\- Bueno. – Respondió la rubia. – Tengo tiempo para pensarme si quiero ir a la fiesta esa. Total, a todo el mundo le viene bien salir de copas de vez en cuando, ¿no?

\- Claro. – Sonrió amablemente.

Se despidió de Michelle, comprobó que todas las luces estaban apagadas, cerró el gimnasio y se dirigió a casa pensando de qué demonios podría disfrazarse él.


	16. This is Halloween

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**...redoble de tambores...¡TA-CHÁN! aquí llegó, aquí está, el capítulo principal de uno de nuestros primeros arcos argumentales. En capítulos anteriores ya se podía adivinar de qué iba la cosa y si teníais dudas en este con el título ya se confirma. Debemos decir que nos da un poco de miedo subir este capítulo, es el más largo de los publicados hasta ahora y aparecen todos los personajes y hacerlos interactuar a todos se hace muy difícil ¡agradeceríamos un montón vuestra opinión!**

**Por otra parte decir que como agradecimiento a todas la visitas que estamos teniendo, _Eme_ está haciendo un dibujo de una de las escenas de la historia. Llevará un tiempo terminarlo, pero con suerte para el miércoles que viene puede que ya podamos compartirlo con vosotros (de hecho ya circula por ahí el _work in progress_ pero para ello tendréis que encontrar su tumblr :P)**

**\- Título: This is Halloween  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 10131  
****\- Personajes: Todos los aparecidos hasta ahora (menos Amelia)**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**This is Halloween**

Al salir de la ducha se miró en el espejo, desnuda y decepcionada. Kanako se agarró los menudos pechos, subiéndolos y juntándolos, como si así pudiera conseguir más talla. "Parezco una cría". Chascó la lengua molesta.

En la cama tenía preparado su disfraz de momia. No era gran cosa, realmente. Consistía en un vestido de tela elástica tipo spandex de color crudo con manchas más oscuras al que habían agregado diversas gasas y telas colgando imitando las vendas de la momia. Iba a llevar el brazo derecho tapado hasta los nudillos y otro al descubierto, enseñando el hombro, pero con un guantelete hasta el codo. No iba a llevar un escote escandaloso, pero tampoco había mucho que enseñar. En las piernas llevaría unas minimedias hasta las rodillas del mismo estilo con unas sandalias de cuña. El vestido acaba con un corte inclinado justo por debajo del culo en su lado más corto y unos centímetros más abajo en el lado opuesto. Rematando el conjunto una gargantilla de venda y una cinta en la cabeza de venda.

Se miró otra vez en el espejo, esta vez mirándose el culo y suspirando. Le dijeron que con el poco pecho que tenía y su figura esbelta ese tipo de traje extra-ceñido realzaría su cuerpo de mujer. Aun así, recorrió un montón de tiendas con Yaeko buscando un buen sujetador. _Seguro que el bobo de él ni siquiera se fija_. Volvió a chascar la lengua y se vistió. Parecía que el dineral que se había dejado principalmente en el sujetador y segundo en el resto del traje había merecido la pena… al menos un poco.

\- _Kanakoooo_… - La voz angustiada de su compañera de piso sonó en el salón. – _¿Puedes salir un momento?_

Acabó de ajustarse el guantelete y fue a ver qué quería. Se quedó impresionada. Había visto a Yaeko mil vestidos y ropas diferentes, pero hoy era una ocasión especial, y su disfraz no iba a ser menos. Un corset morado marcaba su cintura y sus magníficos pechos copa C que ahora parecían incluso más grandes, con tirantes de raso que acababan en una bonita lazada en el cuello. Una minifalda negra incorporada con una media sobrefalda en un lateral casi tan corta como la suya dejaba ver unas medias de rejilla grande, hasta las rodillas, que era por donde llegaban sus botas negras de tacón fino. Los brazos iban cubiertos con un guantelete. Gasa negra en los brazos, tela morada en los antebrazos y rematados en una puntilla también negra. Un pequeño sombrero con velo, una gargantilla y la perfecta muñeca estaba ante sus ojos.

\- _Crees…_ \- Se aclaró la voz, sonrojada. – _¿Crees que Alex se fijará?_

\- _Como te descuides, me voy a fijar yo._ – Rió ante la cara de susto de Yaeko. – _Pero claro_ – protestó – _con esas tetas yo también podría lucirme_.

\- _Anda, anda, no exageres…_

\- _¡Cómo que no!_ – Chascó la lengua otra vez, molesta. – _Hasta las crías de doce años tienen más tetas que yo._

\- _Espero que solo tengan dos como tú._

Kanako medio sonrió. Sabía que se lo decía por animarla, pero ella no lo entendía. De pequeña, lo único que quería de la pubertad era pecho, y no lo había conseguido. Era frustrante. Normalmente no le daba importancia, pero cada vez que quería vestirse con algo especial venían los disgustos y su complejo golpeándola de nuevo.

\- _Además_ – Yaeko interrumpió sus pensamientos. – _Sabes que Marcos solo tiene ojos para ti. Aunque fueses vestida con un saco._

\- _No me preocupa. _– Su tono no fue nada convincente. – _Además, viene a mí porque le pongo cerveza con alcohol._ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _Nada más._

\- _A mí nunca me lo pide._

\- _Porque te acobardas cuando te hace una broma_ – se defendió – _o porque tonteas con Alex de mientras, o porque… porque… bah. Qué más da. Me da igual._

Le temblaban las manos. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada? Mejor asumía que no le interesaba al rubio y ya está. Pero no, el muy idiota tenía que soltar de vez en cuando alguna tontería de esas suyas sin pensar. Si al menos no le mirase con esos ojos… Frunció el ceño y parpadeo varias veces. Entonces notó que Yaeko le agarraba las muñecas. Levantó los ojos vidriosos.

\- _Kanako. Estás muy bien, de verdad. Ya verás cómo se fija._

\- _Pero…_

\- _Mira_ – interrumpió – _vamos a hacer una apuesta._ _Si Marcos te dice algo, por poco que sea tendrás que darle un beso, y si no dice nada… mmmmm…_

\- _Tendrás que conseguir tú uno de Alex._ – Respondió picada. – _Que lo vuestro se ve desde el espacio. A ver si espabiláis. _

\- _¡No es cierto!_ – Se puso colorada.

\- _Aaayyy…_ \- puso voz de pito imitándola – _Aaaleeex… ayúdameeeee… me salpica el aceeeiiteee… No llego a la saaaaal… Marcos se mete conmiiiigoooooo…_

\- _¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy así!_ – Le tiró un cojín a la cara entre risas. – _Venga, va, ayúdame a pintarme, que no quiero llegar tarde._

Los chicos por su parte habían cenado pizza, para regocijo de Alex, y estaban acabando de prepararse. La casa estaba hecha un desastre pero se respiraba el entusiasmo.

\- ¡Marcos, por dios, estate quieto!

\- ¿Pero te has visto la cara? Además me haces cosquillas con la brocha esa. – Rió mientras Akari le daba un puñetazo en el hombro, a ver si así paraba.

\- ¡Deja de arrugar la cara!

\- Marcos. – Le llegó la voz de Alex desde el baño. – Deja acabar exhibicionista. Va a llegar Sheila y mira cómo estamos.

Casi al momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Alex fue a abrir a la muchacha mientras un frustrado Akari trataba de pintar la cara a Marcos, que hacía muecas para contener la risa.

Sheila llevaba un vestido negro ajustado de tirantes con minifalda a picos y con vuelo. Se había cardado el pelo en una coleta alto. Llevaba maquillaje oscuro y alas de gasa recorriendo sus hombros con un par de muñequeras de tachuelas.

\- Bueno. – Giró sobre sí misma – ¿Qué os parece? – Los tres la observaron. Estaba muy guapa.

\- Tienes un agujero ahí – Marcos señaló a sus piernas.

\- ¡¿Dónde?! – Enrojeció. – ¡Estas medias son así, idiota! – Todos se rieron y en ese momento miró a Akari de arriba abajo varias veces, con la boca abierta. – Esto… Akari… ¿es que no te has vestido aún?

La pregunta era muy lógica, en realidad. El japonés había decidido ir de la versión de titán de Eren Jaeger y su única ropa eran unos bóxer de color carne y unas sandalias. Desde luego tenía cuerpo para hacerlo, incluso Sheila se preguntó si ella también tendría todos aquellos músculos en el cuerpo. Llevaba la cara exagerando sus rasgos y con dientes pintados hasta casi el oído. Mirando un poco más en detalle, también se había pintado el cuerpo, resaltando más de por sí su marcada musculatura.

\- Sheila, quita esa cara de idiota, vas a dejar el suelo perdido. – Marcos resopló. – Dice que va de _nosequé_ personaje de _nosequé_ serie. Por cierto, vas muy guapa, pero podrías haberte puesto más escote. Casi no se te ven las tetas.

Alex salió al salón para darle un capón a Marcos por el comentario y volvió al baño para acabar de pintarse. Iba a ir de _El Cuervo_. De negro, con la cara pintada y la espuma que se había echado en el pelo parecía sacado de la propia película.

Marcos había decidido ir de hombre lobo. Dado que Akari sabía dibujar, después de mirar algunos tutoriales por internet, habían comprado pinturas de maquillaje y aunque no era especialmente elaborado, el resultado estaba siendo espectacular. Además había comprado unas orejas acopladas a una diadema.

\- Creía que los japoneses eran más pudorosos. – Comentó Sheila mientras jugaba con Max.

\- Ya, nosotros también. – Marcos se encogió de hombros.

\- Es un _cosplay_. – Akari se puso rojo. – El personaje es así. Tampoco tenía otra cosa.

\- ¿Cosplay? – Sheila le miró intrigada. – ¿Eso es "desnudo" en japonés?

\- ¡No! – Akari se giró hacia la muchacha para explicárselo. – Eso es disfrazarte de personajes de…

\- Akari. – interrumpió el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro condescendientemente – No hace falta que te inventes palabras, nos caes bien aunque seas un poco exhibicionista.

\- Pero que no me lo invento…

\- Tú con tal de ir en bolas… - Alex había acabado de retocarse y se sentó en uno de los sofás. – Qué diría tu querida Michelle si te viese.

\- ¡No voy en bolas! – Resopló. – Total, aquí no me conoce nadie, no me importa que me vean los que me conocen y Michelle va a la fiesta del rector, así que…

\- ¿El rector? – Sheila levantó la cabeza como un resorte. – ¿Shokichi?

\- Pero… ¿te aprendiste el nombre? Sheila, por favor… - Marcos se llevó una mano a la sien con preocupación, pero no sabían decir si sincera o simulada. – Ten un poco de dignidad.

Por fin consiguieron que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente quieto para acabar de pintarle la cara y se prepararon para marchar. Akari le había pedido prestado un abrigo gordo y largo a Alex, pero estando con él en la mano de pronto se dio cuenta de que su escueto disfraz carecía de bolsillos.

\- Marcos te importa… - Se detuvo a media frase, pensándoselo mejor. – Alex, ¿te importaría llevarme la cartera y el móvil?

\- ¿Crees que soy tu madre o qué? – Sonrió cogiéndole las cosas y guardándolas en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras oía a Marcos protestar por la falta de confianza. – Por cierto… ¿de qué se habrán disfrazado las chicas?

\- Ni idea. – Comentó Akari. – Eso sí, acuérdate de que Yaeko también tiene cara.

\- ¿Perdona? – Se defendió agradeciendo que la pintura blanca cubriese su rubor. – A mí no me da lecciones un comefarolas amante de viejas.

\- ¡Pero que no es vieja!

\- Mira, a mí me da igual de qué vayan disfrazadas. Mientras no hagan honor al nombre del bar, a mí me vale. – Sheila le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. – A ver, piénsalo, aunque una cucaracha se ponga tanga, no creo que sea sexy. – Todos se rieron ante la imagen. – Eso sí – el rubio esbozó una sonrisa traviesa – espero que Kanako no me vea llegar y poder darle un susto.

Entre bromas y risas salieron de casa rumbo a La Cucaracha Marciana a buen paso, a riesgo de que a Akari le diese una pulmonía.

Se quitó la camisa y cuando estaba desabrochándose el cinturón unas manos desde atrás subieron a su pecho. Sintió los cálidos senos de su mujer en la espalda a través del fino camisón de encaje que sabía que tenía puesto.

\- _Qué malo eres_ – ronroneó – _que te vas y me dejas sola._

A Adolf se le heló la sangre. Le había dicho que al final iba a la fiesta que había en _La Cucaracha _porque Shokichi había insistido, lo cual, si bien era cierto, no era el motivo real.

\- _Puedo cancelarlo._

\- _No hace falta. Ve y diviértete._ – Sus manos bajaron por el pecho y comenzaron a explorar el interior de sus pantalones. – _Pero al menos podré divertirme antes yo… ¿verdad?_

Adolf cogió una mano a su mujer besándola en la palma mientras ella le desabrochaba los pantalones con la otra. Al separar sus labios no vio el anillo de boda en el dedo de su mujer.

\- _Está en la mesita_ – le susurró leyéndole el pensamiento – _me lo quité porque me estuve dando crema en las manos._

No le dio tiempo a contestar. Los besos que bajaban por su espalda estremecieron su cuerpo. Siempre era así, siempre cuando ella quería y dónde ella quería y él nunca ponía resistencia. Se volvía barro en sus manos. Siempre había sido así, y así tenía que ser. Quizá sí que tenía un rato libre antes de prepararse. Por ella siempre sacaba tiempo.

Al acabar se dio una ducha, y se puso su disfraz. Pantalón de traje, camisa blanca con chorreras y un chaleco labrado de color bronce oscuro. La elegante capa negra de cuello alto y la máscara blanca cubriendo la mitad de la cara donde tenía la cicatriz. Su mujer le dedicó un silbido de admiración desde la cama, aún desnuda, tapada apenas con las sábanas, mientras se ponía la cadena con la alianza bajo la camisa.

\- _Volveré pronto_. – Besó a su mujer.

\- _Tú pásatelo bien, que yo aquí estaré._

Pasó por la habitación contigua para despedirse de Dana, que seguía dormida, con un beso en la frente. Habían salido con ella a la tarde a dar una vuelta para ver los disfraces de otros niños y se había quedado agotada.

En el coche, el miedo y el remordimiento treparon por su estómago mientras se dirigía a la residencia de Eva. Se lo había ocultado a su mujer y se sentía culpable por ello. Reconoció a Eva en cuanto llegó y sus tinieblas parecieron retroceder al verla. Vestida de fantasma con un vestido hecho de jirones de gasa y tul, fue hacia el coche blanca, nívea, pura y etérea. Parecía atraer la luz a su alrededor, brillando en la noche más que las propias farolas de la calle. Despertó de su trance al oír cómo se cerraba la puerta del coche.

\- _Hola, Adolf_. – Eva sonreía emocionada. – _Me gusta tu disfraz_.

\- _Tú estás preciosa, Eva_. – Pese a su maquillaje blanco y el velo, vio el rubor cubriendo su cara.

Tragó saliva y arrancó el coche. Solo era una fiesta, no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero esperaba que hubiese más gente en el bar con la que poder charlar o no sabía cómo acabaría la noche.

\- _Vendrán… ¿verdad?_ – Yaeko se mordió el labio mirando a las escaleras.

\- _Como no vengan hoy, yo sé de uno que no va a tomar alcohol en este bar hasta que yo te diga_. – Pese a la acidez de sus palabras se notaba también su ansiedad.

Hoy, debido a la fiesta, tenían bastante más gente de la habitual en el bar y la pista de abajo estaba impracticable, pero aun así en cuanto tenían un momento de descanso se repetía la misma retahíla. Por fin Yaeko distinguió a Akari, Alex y Sheila, aunque ni rastro del rubio. Al fijarse un poco más en Alex casi se le cae la botella sobre la copa que estaba sirviendo. Se disculpó con el cliente y buscó con la mirada a Kanako, que estaba sirviendo una ronda de chupitos a un grupo de chicos disfrazados de zombies.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, Alex la miró medio boquiabierto escaneándola con la mirada. Vestido de negro y con el maquillaje que llevaba, le dio hasta un poco de miedo. Sheila le dio un codazo discretamente para desatascarle mientras Akari y ella saludaban.

\- Ya… Yaeko – Alex consiguió hablar… más o menos. – Es… Estás… estás… muy… estás muy…

\- Buenas chicos. – Interrumpió Kanako se incorporó al grupo sin percatarse del shock de Alex. – ¿No ha venido ese rubio escandaloso?

Como si aquello hubiese sido la señal, Marcos saltó de detrás de Alex hacia la barra con las manos engarrotadas imitando garras y enseñando los dientes, provocando un respingo en la japonesa. Abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero se quedó así. Esta vez fue Akari el que le dio una pequeña patada mientras oía a Sheila un suspiro acompañado de un "Hombres…".

\- ¡WOW! ¡Kanako! ¡Estás espectacular! – Al menos el descaro del rubio era preferible a cómo había reaccionado Alex, que aún seguía desubicado.

\- Zalamero. – Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Yaeko que tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

\- No. Lo digo en serio. – Le brillaban los ojos y estaba serio. – Estás muy bien. – Miró a Yaeko como dándose cuenta de que también estaba ahí. – Tú también estás bien, ¿eh? No te celes.

\- ¡Sí! – Alex pareció despertar de repente. – Eso. Estás muy guapa, Yaeko. De verdad. Sí. – Miró a Kanako un momento pero volvió la vista a su compañera casi al momento. – Tu disfraz está muy bien también, ¿eh, Kanako?

\- Tú también estás muy bien, Alex – Ni el maquillaje de muñeca rota ni las medias luces del local podían tapar lo roja que se puso.

Akari se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla sin saber muy bien si intervenir ya o seguir observando el… ¿tonteo? que parecía un partido de tenis. Miró a Sheila, que en ese momento tenía cara de "Mátame camión", y decidió intervenir antes de que alguien acabase herido, ya fuera de un infarto o de un codazo excesivo de Sheila.

\- Esto… - dijo por fin Akari – Chicas, ¿me podéis guardar el abrigo por ahí?

Por fin los cuatro parecieron recordar que no estaban solos. Que un hombre prácticamente se desnude en medio del bar fue estímulo suficiente como para que todos se volvieran a portar como personas normales. Después de las preguntas de turno ("Tú estás loco", "qué haces así", "de qué vas disfrazado") y de que alabasen el traje de la mejicana, todos pidieron su ya acostumbrado botellín de cerveza con tequila, excepto Sheila, que la tomó sola. Kanako dejó a un enfurruñado Marcos para el final mientras el resto iba a buscar un hueco por la sala.

\- Lo haces a posta. – Dio un trago para vaciar el cuello y que se lo rellenase. – Encima que te digo lo guapa que estás… - Le dejó el dinero en la mesa.

\- Acércate un momento.

Marcos se inclinó sobre la barra, pensando que Kanako quería decirle algo en voz baja. En vez de eso, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se alejó para atender a otros clientes sin poder mirarle a la cara. Se quedó revolviendo su botellín distraídamente para mezclar el tequila mirando cómo se alejaba preguntándose a qué habría venido ese beso. No lo sabía, pero no había estado mal.

Poco después, en la puerta del bar se encontraban Michelle, Keiji y Shokichi, que se había quedado petrificado mirando el cartel. Ver un hombre con su presencia vestido de Drácula aterrorizado por un cartel provocó una risita en Michelle.

\- ¡ES UNA CUCARACHA! ¡UNA CUCARACHA MEJICANA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡QUÉ TE LLEVA A HACER ESO A TU PROPIO LOCAL!

\- Tché. Fuiste tú el que escogió venir aquí. – Michelle observó divertida. – El cartel está escrito en español, tendrías que haberte dado cuenta o haberte informado.

\- Vamos, vamos. – Keiji usó su tono conciliador. – Entra sin mirar al cartel y ya está.

Habían cenado los tres en casa de Shokichi, para ir juntos al famoso local recomendado por Akari. El rector había protestado por el traje de Keiji, que iba de jedi de _Star Wars_ diciendo "No te vale con vivir como un monje que ahora encima te vistes como uno". Habían pedido un taxi para ir y no tener que preocuparse de si bebían o no, o dónde aparcar el coche, al menos Shokichi y Michelle. De hecho, ellos dos habían cenado ya con sendas cervezas. Ahora estaban delante de la puerta esperando a entrar y Michelle se impacientaba. En ese momento oyeron alguien a su espalda y se giraron.

\- Ah, estáis aquí ya. – Adolf saludó al resto y Eva a su lado hizo un gesto con la mano. – No estábamos seguros de si este era el sitio.

\- ¡Adolf! ¡Has venido! ¿Qué tal está la pequeña? ¡Y has traído a Eva! Por cierto, estás preciosa. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Sabía que no me defraudarías.

Eva, que pese a que llevaba un vestido muy vistoso iba bastante recatada, no pudo por menos que mirar a Michelle. Había decidido, como buena amante de mangas y consolas, disfrazarse de enfermera de _Silent Hill_. Lo había decidido al encontrar unas medias en una tienda de disfraces que imitaban venas. Lo demás había sido sencillo, un vestido extra corto de enfermera color crema manchado de sangre y una máscara con vendas que solo le permitía ver por un ojo al que le había acoplado una cofia de enfermera. Tenía una abertura para la nariz y se podía abrir por una abertura discreta en la boca. Además, con mucha paciencia y más reniegos aún se había maquillado y pintado venas por los brazos, el cuello y el escandaloso escote. Y zapatos de tacón, por supuesto. Michelle no era una mujer de hacer cosas a medias. O te disfrazas bien, o no te disfrazas. Esto conlleva sus problemas. Se había tenido que poner lentilla (una solo, porque el otro ojo iba tapado), a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Al ver sólo la mitad de lo normal, un par de veces en casa de Shokichi se había tropezado con cosas, porque además afectaba a su sensación de profundidad. Todo ello unido a los tacones le hizo reflexionar seriamente de que era bastante realista la forma que tenían de caminar en el juego.

Finalmente, tras las presentaciones pertinentes, se dirigieron a la entrada al bar. Los Bao estaban impertérritos como siempre pero esta vez llevaban una boa de flores al cuello que muy probablemente no se habían puesto ellos. Entraron con tenso Shokichi agarrado a los hombros a Adolf, que tuvo que decirle que estaba haciéndole daño, y Michelle agarrada a Keiji para no caerse.

La música estaba bastante alta y había muchísima gente. Mediante gestos, Shokichi les indicó que tenían que ir al piso de arriba, que era la zona buena, según Akari. En la barra del bar vieron a un hombre con barba vestido de bárbaro, con una falda de tablillas y el enorme pecho pintado imitando marcas tribales.

Avanzaron lentamente entre la multitud. Michelle seguía agarrada a Keiji, y detrás de ella Eva con los las manos de Adolf en los brazos protegiéndola de los empujones. Cerrando la marcha, Shokichi avanzaba al ritmo de la música hasta el piso de arriba.

\- Ahí están Akari y sus amigos – Keiji tenía la capacidad de ver a cualquier persona que buscase en medio de la multitud.

\- … ¿ese es Akari? – El rubio, el moreno y la chica que estaba con ellos parecían los mismos con los que se había encontrado, pero con la cara pintada le costaba reconocerlos – ¿Seguro?

\- Sin duda. – Keiji sonrió interesado.

Intentó hacer un poco más grande el hueco de la máscara donde estaba su ojo. Aún estaba de espaldas y no le veía la cara, pero creyó reconocer el disfraz. Sí, era él. Decidió tomarle un poco el pelo. Se soltó de Keiji y avanzó hacia él. Cuando estaba a un par de metros decidió imitar el caminar de las enfermeras en el juego. El rubio con orejas de lobo golpeó al japonés en el hombro y señaló en su dirección. Akari al fin se giró y vio complacida su cara de susto al acercarse a él que retrocedió un par de pasos, levantando las manos y echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Michelle aprovechó la ocasión para apreciar el maquillaje impecable de Eren titán.

\- Cre… Creo que no te conozco… - Comentó dudoso. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la enmascarada y notaba el roce de la ropa. Empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Michelle se irguió, y se bajó las vendas de la boca para poder hablar mejor. – Y eso que eres de los pocos alumnos que nunca fallan en mis clases. Muy buen maquillaje de Eren, he de decir.

Akari palideció mientras procesaba poco a poco todo. Michelle acababa de alabar su maquillaje, eso es bueno. Y había reconocido el personaje, cosa que no se esperaba, pero acaba de tenerla DEMASIADO cerca. Estaba medio desnudo disfrazado de titán delante de la mujer por la que suspiraba, que tampoco tenía mucha tela cubriendo su cuerpo y juraría que lo que le había rozado el pecho había sido los senos de la mujer. Además vestida de una de esas enfermeras demoniacas. La miró de arriba abajo sintiendo como el sudor perlaba su frente. Le pareció que ni siquiera llevaba sujetador y apartó la vista completamente acalorado mientras simulaba beber aunque su botellín estaba prácticamente vacío.

Michelle, por su parte también se tomó su tiempo observando al atribulado Akari. Se había imaginado que el muchacho estaba bien formado por cómo le había visto entrenar, pero aquello superaba agradablemente sus expectativas. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro para calmarle (o no) y para tener una excusa para tocar ese cuerpo fibroso.

\- Vamos, vamos, Akari, no estamos en la universidad. Es Halloween, relájate. – Realmente estaba muy musculado, eso tenía que reconocerlo.

Con la satisfacción de haber conseguido todo lo contrario a relajar a Akari, hizo un gesto al resto que por fin se acercaron. Shokichi saludó a los chicos con un fuerte apretón de manos y una de sus sonrisas. Sheila había cortocircuitado gravemente al ver a Shokichi, situación que se agravó cuando éste cogió su mano y le besó el dorso alabando su disfraz. Roja hasta la raíz del pelo se refugió detrás de Alex, que sujetaba a Marcos que iba contra el atrevido rector.

\- ¡Akari! –Shokichi agarró al joven japonés de los hombros. – Tú sí que te lo montas bien, ¿eh? ¡Vaya disfraz! ¡Esa cara sí que da miedo! Bueno, os presento a Adolf y Eva. Adolf es decano en la universidad y Eva aquí presente está en su primer año de carrera y es su ayudante. – Sonrió mientras todos acaban de presentarse. – Venga, vamos ¡os invito a un chupito a todos! Marcos, ven aquí, que tú parece que entiendes.

Le puso una mano en la espalda al rubio, que, alabado, relajó su actitud. Se dirigieron a la barra seguidos por el resto a donde estaba Kanako. Yaeko estaba por fuera de la barra recogiendo copas. Marcos se apoyó con los codos en la barra sonriente.

\- ¡Qué buen disfraz! – Comentó Shokichi. – Si todas las momias fueran tan bonitas me gustarían más los museos. – La muchacha sonrió agradecida.

\- Kanako, ¿nos pones unos chupitos? – Miró a Shokichi con el ceño fruncido, como retándole a que dijese algo más si se atrevía, pero si se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió mirando a la barra por donde estaba pasando una bayeta. – ¿Qué queréis?

\- Lo que nos recomiendes está bien – Comentó Shokichi y la japonesa le miró mientras pensaba.

\- Ponnos un TGV, porfi. – Marcos interrumpió los pensamientos de Kanako, que se volvió aún sin mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Seguro?

Marcos miró a Shokichi buscando su confirmación o no, pero no parecía tener ni idea. Bueeeeno… Es Halloween, y había que darle vidilla a esto.

\- Sí, por favor.

Sonrió mirando a Kanako, pero se fue a buscar los vasos y las botellas sin devolverle la mirada aún. Le estaba esquivando otra vez y no sabía por qué. ¿Por lo de antes? Si él no hizo nada, fue ella la que le dio el beso. Miró sus caderas marcadas por el ceñido disfraz mientras se alejaba y hasta se reclinó un poco en la barra para verle mejor el culo con bastante poca discreción. Sintió el codo de Shokichi.

\- Es muy guapa, ¿eh? – El hombre, que no era tonto, había notado la tensión entre ellos e intentó sacar información. – No tienes mal gusto.

\- Pues sí… - Suspiró. – Pero si se lo digo igual le parece mal. No hay quién entienda a las mujeres.

\- Dímelo a mí – rió Shokichi – por algo sigo soltero.

Kanako sirvió los chupitos, sin mirar a Marcos en ningún momento. Cuando Shokichi fue a pagar, le dijo algo en japonés que el rubio no entendió, pero de repente clavó sus ojos en él, muy colorada, y huyó a la caja registradora. Posó la vuelta en la barra sin casi deternerse y fue a atender a otros clientes. Marcos estaba claramente molesto.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? – El rector le caía bien, no podía negarlo, pero no le iba a pasar ni una con Kanako.

\- Sólo que estaba muy guapa. – Sonrió a Marcos que no estaba convencido. – O quizá que eso era lo que pensabas tú. No estoy seguro, mi japonés está un poco oxidado. – Le guiñó un ojo al muchacho que estaba con la boca abierta.

No le dio tiempo a contestar porque Shokichi se puso a repartir los chupitos a todos excepto a Adolf, Eva y Keiji, que no quisieron. Chocaron los vasos y tragaron. El líquido bajó rascando por las gargantas de todos que miraron el vaso vacío como si hubiesen pegado un trago a un bote de alcohol puro. Akari y Sheila se llevaron la mano a la boca temiendo que la cena decidiera hacer una aparición estelar nada oportuna. El resto mantuvo el tipo.

\- Marcos… ¿Qué coño has pedido? – Le dijo Akari apenas sin voz, ya que dudaba que Shokichi hubiera pedido algo así.

\- Tequila-Ginebra-Vodka – Respondió con picardía el sonriente rubio.

\- Oh, vamos – dijo Michelle apoyándose en él que se giró con cara de susto – no me vas a decir que no eres capaz de aguantar un poco de alcohol, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Akari se estiró lo que pudo, pero aun así quedó a la misma altura que Michelle debido a los tacones de esta última y que él iba en sandalias, así que su bravuconada quedó un poco deslucida.

Al poco rato empezaron a notarse los efectos de la trastada de Marcos y todos estaban bastante más animados. Keiji resultó tener bastante ritmo, y, si bien es cierto que no era especialmente llamativo, tenía un buen movimiento de pies mientras hablaba con Adolf, Eva y Sheila. El rubio charlaba con Shokichi y Alex, mientras Akari a su lado hablaba menos y no quitaba los ojos de Michelle que se movía con soltura al compás de la música.

Con la falsa valentía que da el alcohol, Alex se separó del resto y buscó a Yaeko que seguía recogiendo copas. La encontró de espaldas y contuvo el impulso infantil de desatarle la bonita lazada del cuello.

\- Yaeko. – La muchacha dio un respingo al girarse. – Hola.

\- Hola, Alex. – Apreció la sonrisilla alcoholizada de su cara y preguntó no muy segura. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que detrás de la barra no pude verte bien. – Se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuese evidente mientras se la comía con los ojos. Parecía que le costaba un poco articular. – Pero ¿sabes? Estás muy guapa, aunque parezca que estás rota y antes no te lo dije. – Recorrió con un dedo el contorno de uno de los dibujos en negro de su mejilla y bajó recorriendo en contorno de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla. Sonrió satisfecho. – Bueno, vuelvo con el resto, que estás ocupada.

Se alejó dándole un último toque cariñoso en la nariz con el dedo y Yaeko volvió a la barra visiblemente alterada y el corazón en un puño.

Sheila observó la escena desde lejos, y con intención de comentar la jugada, habló con Eva para tener una excusa e ir a la barra.

\- Perdona… ¿Eva, verdad? – La mujer fantasma asintió levemente. – ¡No te he visto beber nada! – Entrelazó su brazo con el de la alemana. – Ven conmigo, vamos a pedir algo.

\- Pero yo no bebo… - Se resistió un momento, pero la más joven se rió ante el comentario.

\- Anda, anda, bobadas. Vamos.

Se dejó arrastrar por Sheila hasta la barra mientras miraba a Adolf que le sonrió. Al alemán le gustaba ver que se relacionase con otros. Tenía que admitir que, pese a su reticencia inicial, él mismo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta.

\- Ponle un vodka limón a esta chica, Yaeko, y por cierto – Preguntó Sheila con inquina. – ¿Para cuándo la boda?

\- ¡Qué dices! – Se puso roja mientras preparaba la copa.

\- Venga, venga. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – No disimules, que lo he visto. Cuenta.

\- Le dijo que quería verla mejor. – Apostilló Kanako – Eso, o tiene hambre, porque se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

\- ¡Venga! Parad ya… - Se agarraba los pliegues del vestido, muy colorada.

\- ¿Quién te gusta? ¿El moreno? – Michelle apareció de repente sentándose en un taburete e incorporándose a la conversación. Tanto baile necesita cierto reposo, y más con aquellos tacones. – No está mal, aunque tendría que verle sin pintura en la cara.

\- Ya… A ti te van más desnudos, ¿no? – Sheila recordó su encuentro.

\- Tché. Soy su profesora de anatomía, puedo tomarme ciertas libertades. – El alcohol había soltado su lengua. – Además, es muy divertido ver cómo se pone rojo, pero esto que quede entre nosotras.

Todas se rieron aunque a Eva le resultaba extraño ver tan relajada a Michelle con lo seria que era en la universidad. Estaban en modo espectador observando a los chicos hacer bromas entre ellos y haciendo como que bailaban. Cruzó los ojos con Adolf. Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros con la copa en la mano. Estaba enormemente agradecida de que le hubiese traído. Adolf le dijo que también la acercaría a casa al acabar, aunque le parecía abusar. Había notado cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cuando notó las manos en sus hombros al entrar a la pista de baile, era un sentimiento muy peligroso. Siempre cuidaba de ella. Sabía que seguramente sus padres tenían que algo que ver, como siempre, pero la amabilidad de Adolf muchas veces excedía lo meramente cortés, como esta vez que la había traído a la fiesta. O al menos eso creía ella.

\- Chicas – Kanako interrumpió sus pensamientos. En su voz había un tono de misterio. – ¿Queréis ver cómo un grupo de hombres se convierte en un grupo de monos saltarines?

\- Dudo que haga falta mucho para eso. – Michelle remarcó su sarcasmo enarcando una ceja.

La japonesa se dirigió al ordenador desde el que ponían la música. Al acabar la canción que estaba sonando, empezó a sonar un _beatbox_ y se giraron a ella preguntándose qué demonios había puesto. Sheila se echó a reír reconociendo la canción y Yaeko la miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Que, ¿muy machino?  
¿A muy machino?  
Marica nena, mas bien putino_

En ese momento todos perdieron la cabeza y se pusieron a brincar, iniciado por unos entusiastas Alex, Marcos y Akari, que ya la conocía, saltando al ritmo de "Puto", de Molotov. Shokichi no tardó en unirse aunque obviamente no sabía lo que decía. Hasta Keiji rebotaba sobre los talones riéndose ante la escena con Adolf mirándoles con cara de consecuencias.

\- ¿Pero qué dice la canción? – Comentó Michelle sin apartar los ojos de un saltarín Akari bastante más descoordinado que cuando llegaron.

\- Mira… si te digo la verdad – contestó Kanako – no lo tengo muy claro, pero siempre pasa lo mismo. – Sonrió para sí. – La canción me la pasó Marcos, que se ofendió cuando dije que no conocía al grupo.

Miraron a Sheila que la canturreaba por lo bajo pero se encogió de hombros sonriendo sin soltar prenda mirando cómo sus amigos la cantaban a voz en grito.

Al acabar la canción Marcos miró en su dirección con una sonrisilla y bastante insistencia.

\- Kanakoooo… - canturreó la otra camarera – eso es para ti.

\- Atiéndele tú. – Se había dado cuenta, pero esperaba que el resto no.

\- Te está mirando a ti.

\- Venga. – Animó Michelle. – Al pobre chico se le van a gastar los ojos si no le haces caso.

Cediendo a la presión de grupo, se separó del resto mientras oía sus risitas y el rubio se acercó sonriente a la barra. Por un momento entre las orejas y su cara de felicidad pensó que solo le faltaba ir agitando una cola para ser un perrito del todo.

\- Dime, ¿qué te pongo? – Aun le costaba mirarle a la cara.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero. – La observó mientras cogía la cerveza. – Me gusta que vayas de blanco, así puedo distinguirte de lejos.

\- Bueno, pues deja de mirarme así. – Le pasó el botellín abierto y Marcos dio un trago mirándola intrigado.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

\- Pues… – _Con ojos de cazador_. Dejó la botella de tequila. – Así.

Marcos le dio el dinero a la mano y cuando iba a retirarla, se la agarró. Kanako le miró. Los ojos verdes relucían peligrosamente cerca, ya que se había inclinado sobre la barra. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Esta vez no hay premio? – Su voz sonó juguetona.

\- Idiota. – Enrojeció y quiso apartar la mano, pero Marcos no se lo permitió.

\- Qué pena. Me conformaré con esto entonces. – Le giró la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Había visto hacer algo parecido a Shokichi con Sheila, y le había parecido divertido. Le soltó la mano, dio media vuelta y se fue agitando su cerveza sin decir más.

\- Idiota… - Repitió para sí en un susurro agarrándose la muñeca mientras le veía alejarse.

Cuando se giró para volver con el resto se encontró con un montón de ojos delatores y sonrisas cómplices, incluso la tímida Eva la miraba muy interesada.

\- Tienes a ese rubio comiendo de tu mano. – Comentó Michelle.

\- No es verdad. Es solo por interés. – Kanako se cruzó de brazos aún colorada.

\- Pero… a ti te gusta… ¿no? – todas se giraron hacia la observadora Eva. El cubata empezaba a hacer efecto en ella, sonreía más y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. – Es que le miras mucho… – Se justificó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Me voy a recoger las mesas. – Salió de detrás de la barra muerta de vergüenza antes de que el resto siguiese picándola.

Yaeko fue a atender a otros clientes que se habían acercado a la barra y Sheila y Eva, que habían hecho buenas migas, fueron a la pista a bailar dejando a Michelle a solas en la barra bebiendo su cerveza con tequila mientras contemplaba el panorama. Alex hablaba con Shokichi y Adolf, éste último inusualmente feliz sin perder de vista a Eva en ningún momento. Michelle se preguntó hasta dónde llegaba la relación de esos dos. Sabía que los dos eran alemanes y los padres de ambos se conocían, pero no mucho más. Cerca de ellos Marcos, Akari y Keiji parecían hablar de boxeo, a juzgar por los gestos del rubio. Quizá se acercase a ellos para unirse a la conversación.

En ese momento, una especie de sexto sentido le hizo mirar hacia las escaleras. Vio aparecer un penacho negro y algo le dijo que tenía que huir. Sin pensárselo muy bien y bastante afectada por la bebida, se levantó y fue a Akari. El japonés notó que alguien le agarraba del brazo, y al girarse se encontró a Michelle tirando de él con insistencia.

\- Akari – habló en voz baja en su oído – tienes que echarme una mano. Sígueme y no preguntes, por favor.

Keiji y Marcos vieron como ambos desaparecían mientras Akari les miraba con una mezcla de ser el hombre más afortunado de la tierra y horror profundo.

\- ¿Y esta? ¿Le va a violar o qué?

\- No creo. Solo he visto a Michelle actuar así por un motivo… – Keiji frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor, hasta que encontró la causa – Oh. Claro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Acaba de llegar Joseph.

\- ¿Joseph…? – A Marcos le sonaba el nombre. Al final se hizo la luz en las neblinas de su mente alcoholizada. – Aaahhh… ¡Joseph!

\- ¿Le conoces? – Keiji estaba sorprendido del alcance del nombre.

\- Algo nos ha dicho Akari…

El penacho que había visto Michelle coronaba el casco dorado de Joseph, que iba disfrazado de espartano al estilo de la película _300_. Un par de tiras de cuero sujetaban la capa roja con un broche dorado. El resto del disfraz consistía en unos brazales, unas grebas, unos calzoncillos de cuero y una espada de aspecto bastante realista. Se había aceitado el cuerpo y con una musculatura aún más marcada que Akari provocó las miradas de todo el bar. De hecho parecía que le hacían pasillo para que pudiese pasar por donde quisiese. Localizó a Shokichi y fue en su dirección.

\- Pobre Akari – comentó Marcos. – lo tiene crudo con ese tío.

\- Oh, no creas. – Keiji sonrió. – Michelle tiene cierta tendencia a evitarle.

\- Mira qué bien, igual no lo tiene todo perdido el chaval. – Sus ojos verdes brillaron pícaros y le dedicó a Keiji con sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Te contó Akari cómo se dio contra una farola por ir mirándole el culo a Michelle?

\- No, me dijo que se había golpeado, pero no me dio detalles. – Miró a Marcos interesado, le estaba cayendo muy bien y parecía buen chaval. – Pero puedo contarte cómo se miran en el gimnasio.

\- Keiji, amigo mío… creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar…

Michelle arrastró a Akari al lado opuesto de la sala y se metieron detrás de un grupo de gente, fuera del alcance visual del resto.

\- Michelle… ¿Estás bien? – Vio cómo la rubia le daba la espalda asomándose entre la gente, como buscando a alguien.

\- Mierda… - Murmuró. Sí. Estaba ahí. Joseph. Justo cuando había decidido que se podía vestir así porque no esperaba que apareciese. ¿Quién le había dicho dónde iban a estar? Miró a Akari recordando que le había arrastrado ahí con ella sin explicaciones. – Ha llegado Joseph. Perdona por hacerte pasar por esto.

\- Ah. – Akari intentó sin éxito no parecer disgustado. Otra vez ese maldito nombre – Es… - tragó saliva – ¿es tu novio o algo?

El único ojo visible de Michelle le miró como si no entendiese la pregunta y luego emitió una risa socarrona, para alivio de Akari.

\- ¿Mi novio? Ni soñarlo. No. – Dijo averiguando la siguiente pregunta del japonés – Tampoco es mi ex ni nada de eso. Simplemente es una larga historia.

Tanteó el terreno buscando respuestas. Necesitaba saber quién era ese maldito Joseph, aunque ahora jugaba con una gran desventaja. Michelle llevaba la cara tapada y él estaba borracho, así que no podía saber qué pensaba la rubia, y él parecía un libro abierto para ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban en uno de los rincones más oscuros del bar y separados del resto, a solas. Michelle por fin se giró hacia él y no supo dónde mirar. La máscara no era especialmente agradable, si bajaba un poco la vista, cosa que haría encantado, Michelle le iba a matar, y mirar más abajo le parecía descortés, aunque los zapatos que llevaba le hacía una pierna muy bonita pese a las medias que llevaba.

\- Eeemmm… bueno… tenemos tiempo. – Decidió que la mejor opción era no mirar a Michelle. – Si qui-quieres contármelo, claro. – El nerviosismo y el alcohol le estaban dificultando hablar.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Akari? – Esbozó la sonrisa de quien sabe la respuesta de antemano. – Te noto nervioso.

\- Es que… Emm… - Se rascó la cabeza devolviéndole una sonrisa muy tensa. – Me dijiste que si… bueno… que si me pillabas mirando donde no debía pues… habría consecuencias, ¡pero es que hoy no traes gafas! – Dijo frustrado. – N-no tengo referencia de dónde tengo que mirar…

Michelle se llevó una mano a la boca mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Akari deseó arrancarle la máscara para ver ese adorado rostro riéndose. Entonces ella estrechó las distancias entre ellos. Puso una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres adorable cuando te tomas todo tan literal.

Michelle era consciente de que estaba sobrepasando una barrera peligrosa. Eran profesora y alumno. Es cierto que él es un alumno de intercambio, y que ella le estuviera dando clase no era más que mero azar, pero ahora mismo esa era la situación. Aun así le agradaba el japonés de una forma que no se explicaba. En ese momento vio cómo Akari abría los ojos de par en par mirando a su espalda y se giró sabiendo lo que iba a encontrarse.

\- Te encontré, querida Michelle. – Joseph se acercó a ellos quitándose el casco con una sonrisa triunfal. Miró a Akari de pasada, como quien se encuentra una mosca en el camino. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes cuánto me duele que me evites…

\- Iba al baño de mujeres, y si es cierto lo que dices tener entre las piernas no puedes entrar ahí. – Acabó el cuarto de cerveza que le quedaba de un trago. – Akari me estaba enseñando el camino. – Le dio el botellín vacío al rubio con desdén y sin más se fue.

Los dos hombres observaron cómo entraba a la puerta de los baños un tanto tambaleante. Cuando la perdieron de vista, se volvieron el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Akari podía sentir que el llamado Joseph no era un hombre ordinario. Pese a que solo era un poco más alto que él, era considerablemente más corpulento y emanaba un área de devastadora seguridad que hizo temblar la suya propia. El hombre avanzó un par de pasos y el retrocedió otros tantos hasta darse contra la pared.

\- Así que Akari, ¿eh? – Esbozó una sonrisa de autocomplacencia Mirándole de arriba a abajo. – No pareces gran cosa como para que Michelle se fije en ti.

\- Michelle se fijará en lo que quiera. – Un orgullo herido y cervezas de más no son buenos amigos. – Tú eres Joseph, ¿no? En mi país es de buena educación presentarse uno primero.

\- Oh, cierto. Mis disculpas – Akari no supo distinguir si había burla o no en su voz. – Soy Joseph Gustav Newton, encantado. – Le tendió una mano.

\- Akari Hizamaru, encantado. – Su mano se cerró firme sobre la suya…. Quizá incluso demasiado firme.

\- Mira, Akari. – Joseph suspiró profundamente apoyándole una mano en el hombro. – Te acabo de conocer y no tengo nada en tu contra. Pero – su voz tranquila y convincente adquirió un tinte amenazador nada agradable hablándole casi al oído. – tengo un especial interés en Michelle y pasaré por encima de cualquiera hasta conseguirla. ¿Me sigues? – Akari se tensó y Joseph se irguió riéndose. – Tranquilo, no tengo intención de pegarme contigo. Simplemente es una recomendación amistosa. – Guiñó un ojo sonriendo. Parecía que estaba grabando un anuncio.

\- Michelle es libre de elegir lo que quiera. – Ahora fue Akari el que le miró amenazador. – Supongo que al menos eso lo respetes.

\- Por supuesto. – Cambió el tono a otro más alegre. – Vamos, Akari, volvamos con el resto, no quiero que se preocupen.

Akari siguió al hombre con una desconfianza creciente y buscó a sus amigos. No sabía si estaba enfadado por la provocación, deprimido porque Michelle tenía al alcance hombres como ese o esperanzado porque de alguna forma le seguía hablando a él, pero de alguna forma la conversación con Joseph le había agotado tanto como cuando entrenaba en el gimnasio. Encontró a Alex, que conversaba con Sheila y se apoyó en su hombro con el ceño fruncido. El chico, que sabía que Akari no era amigo del contacto físico, se giró de un salto.

\- Tíoooo…. tienesssh mala cara ¿pasa algo?

\- Necesito un trago. – Enfadado. Sí, definitivamente era eso. Tenía que relajarse.

Mientras caminaban a la barra, Alex llamó la atención de Marcos y a su vez se unió Shokichi al ver la cara de Akari. Las dos camareras estaban en la barra y se acercaron a ellos.

\- ¡Akari! ¿Pasa algo? – Yaeko se asustó al ver el ceño fruncido del japonés, que junto con su maquillaje resultaba muy amenazante.

\- Creo – Marcos no sabía de donde iba el tema exactamente, pero si estaba enfadado dudaba mucho que quisiera hablar de ello, así que se inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió. – que mal de amoresh.

\- Ponnosh una ronda de xupitos, Yaeko, por favor. – Pidió Alex. Ella le miró preocupada porque ya habían bebido bastante. – Tranquila, estamosh bien. – Aunque un leve tambaleo delator no confirmó sus palabras.

\- No os preocupéis, chicas. – Shokichi les envolvió con los brazos y media capa a los tres. – Ya lesh vigilo yo.

Tomaron un chupito de tequila con sal y limón cada uno y fueron con Keiji. Por el camino, vio a Michelle con Joseph pegado y ella a su vez pegada a Adolf, que estaba pasando de ellos viendo bailar a Eva. Akari apretó el puño y en ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- Akari, en la vida, como en el boxeo, hay rondas que se pierden y rondas que se ganan, pero al final siempre gana el mejor, no lo olvides.

Quizá fue el consejo, su voz tranquila o que el traje de jedi le había conferido además los poderes de uno, pero esas simples palabras le animaron un poco. La risa de Shokichi sonó por encima de la música.

\- Di que shí, Keiji. Así seh habla. Si no teneish cuidao', las mujeres os van a llevar por el camino de la preni… perdición. – Shokichi estaba ya borracho del todo, y el resto no lucía mucho mejor.

\- Esh que… ¡No hay quien las entienda! – Esta vez fue turno del rubio. – Shi no las hases casso, se efna… enfadan, y… y… si tu vash y le hacesh cassso es ke eres idiota y huyen.

\- Al menos – comentó Akari – a vossotros no os han amenazao'.

\- ¡¿Quién ha ssshido?! – Shokichi se había agarrado a sus hombros y miraba la sala buscando al culpable con el puño en alto. – Nadie amenassa a mish amigos.

\- Por cierto – Keiji le interrumpió dando una palmada antes de que se calentasen más de la cuenta – ¿visteis el combate de la semana pasada?

Aquello pareció distraerles lo suficiente para cambiar de tema y animar el ambiente. Lo que menos les convenía era dar el espectáculo. De pronto, Alex, que llevaba un rato bastante callado y serio observando al boxeador abrió la boca.

\- Keiji.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué bebes?

\- ¿Esto? Es un Aquarius. – Comentó tranquilo. - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No bebesh nada más?

\- No me gusta el alcohol, además soy boxeador profesional, no puedo permitírmelo.

\- Ya… - Dijo muy serio mirándose los pies… - y yo akí borracho pensshando en jugar en las Ligas Mayores… soy un despojo…

\- Oh-oh. – Marcos, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, intentó cambiar de tema. – Aless, no digas essso, tinesh los mejoresssh lansamientosss del mundo.

\- Shoy un mierda, no voy a entrar en el draft… - Los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo.

Alex tenía cierta tendencia a coger borracheras lloronas. La bebida saca lo más débil de las personas. Llevar el papel de hermano mayor, ser "el serio" y tener a alguien a su cuidado desde hace tanto tiempo tenía como consecuencia que cuando se le iba la mano bebiendo le pudiese la presión y acabase llorando por cualquier tontería. Le llevaron a una mesa desocupada para que se sentase y trataron de animarle.

\- Aless, shalesh a correr todosh los días. – Marcos sentado a su lado tenía un brazo por sus hombros. – Y esso es vital. – Buscó apoyo en el resto. – A que sshi, Keiji.

\- Claro. Además – Keiji pensó que una mentira piadosa no haría daño. – Yo también he cogido borracheras y aun así soy deportista profesional. – Tuvo que pisar a Shokichi porque le miró con intención de rebatir su argumento mientras oyó un "¡Auch!" seguido de un "Aahh" comprensivo.

\- ¿De… de verdad? – Alex le miró un poco más tranquilo.

\- Y cuando ssheash porrf… frop… professhional podrá ir a verte Yaeko.

Akari quiso participar y animar a su amigo, pero la elección de sus palabras no fue acertada. Distinguieron el momento exacto en el que la frase penetró en su mente ebria y su expresión se quebró de nuevo.

\- Ya-Yaeko no… no quería que bebiese más – Rompió a llorar, esta vez más fuerte mientras todos, incluido Keiji, lanzaron miradas acusadoras a Akari. Se refugió en el hombro de Marcos manchándole la camisa con la pintura de la cara que estaba ya muy desastrosa – Ahora ssheguro… sshee… ssheeguro… que… que… - Hipó angustiado – que me ooodiaaa.

\- Yaeko no te oddia. – Marcos le acariciaba la cabeza mientras su amigo seguía sollozando desconsolado. – Sshiempre te sshirve a ti primero… y toci… cocina contigo.

Saltaba a la legua que aquello no era una situación desconocida para el rubio. Le indicó con un gesto a Keiji que se acercara y le pidió que fuera a buscar a Yaeko. Shokichi se agachó a su lado e intentó convencerle también de que él entendía de mujeres y que seguro que no le odiaba. Akari, un tanto hundido por el éxito de su última intervención, solo observaba en silencio.

Por fin volvió Keiji con la camarera que suspiró al encontrarse la escena.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Se agachó al lado de Alex, que se le cortó el llanto de repente y se separó de Marcos apartando la cara. – Alex, ¿estás bien?

\- Ssshi. – Con el ceño fruncido y el temblor del labio estaba claro que no.

\- Venga, cuéntamelo. – Marcos le cedió el sitio y el resto se apartó para darles un poco de intimidad. La chica se sentó con Alex agarrándole una mano. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me… - Haciendo de tripas corazón, con los ojos vidriosos y el maquillaje emborronado, miró a Yaeko – Me odias por… porque… - otro sollozo recorrió su cuerpo – porque estoy barro… borraxo?

\- No, no te odio. – Le sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad? – Se sorbió la nariz angustiado.

\- Claro. Si te odiase no estaría aquí ahora contigo, ¿verdad? – La lógica pareció llegar a su cerebro y su rostro se animó. - ¿Vienes conmigo al vestuario y te arreglo un poco el maquillaje? – Alex asintió.

Asintiendo, se levantaron de la mesa. Alex siguió cabizbajo a Yaeko que le llevaba de la mano como si fuese un niño perdido. Llevó al muchacho a por una puerta detrás de la barra mientras Kanako les miraba sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y encendió la luz, quedando en silencio excepto por los sonidos que llegaban amortiguados de fuera. Estaban en un pequeño cuarto que las chicas usaban a modo de vestuario y como un pequeño almacén de las cosas del bar que tenían más salida. Había algún taburete de bar extra, algunos discos del karaoke, un armario con cosas de limpieza e incluso un pequeño espejo colgado en una pared.

Sentó a Alex en un banco pegado a la pared y ella cogió una silla plegable situándose enfrente de él. Sacó de su bolso un paquete de pañuelos y un pequeño estuche de maquillaje con pinturas que había llevado por si ella o Kanako querían retocarse. Con suavidad, intentando no arrastrar más pintura de la poca que quedaba en la cara de Alex le secó las lágrimas mientras el muchacho no apartaba los ojos de ella.

\- Yaeko…

\- Dime. – Sacó otro pañuelo limpio para quitarle del todo las zonas que peor tenía.

\- Esshtás muy guapa.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió nerviosa mientras seguía.

\- Pero… lo digo en ssherio. Muy guapa.

Yaeko sentía el corazón desbocado. No era la primera vez que veía a Alex en ese estado ni era la primera vez que acaba ella consolándole, pero últimamente el muchacho era especialmente considerado y atento con ella. Cada vez tenía más ganas de pasar tiempo con él, y compartir tareas cotidianas. Aunque fuese cocinar como el otro día. Siguió arreglando el desastre que se había hecho en la cara incapaz de evitar dirigir la vista de cuando en cuando a sus labios, que con tantas ganas besaría en ese momento. Además hoy la había buscado específicamente para alabar su vestido después de que fue incapaz de articular palabra cuando la vio…

\- Yaeko… – volvió a decir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Dime. – Cogió una pintura blanca y con una esponjita de maquillaje fue rellenando los huecos en los que se veía más piel.

\- Tú… sshiempre cuidas d-de mí… - La chica se quedó congelada en el sitio. – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - Yaeko casi podía escuchar sus propios latidos y sentía arder su cara. Apartó la vista mientras buscaba una pintura negra. – Porque no me gusta verte triste.

\- Anda… – Alex sin pensarlo llevó el dorso de su mano a la cara de la japonesa. – Estás roja.

\- Estoy bien. – Con suavidad le cogió con una mano temblorosa la muñeca y se la apartó de la cara. _¿Por qué bajas tanto la guardia conmigo? No quiero aprovecharme ahora_. Acabó de marcarle las líneas bajo los ojos y se apartó. Al menos ahora estaba más decente – Bueno, ya estás. ¿Vamos?

Antes de dar tiempo a contestar se levantó de la silla y se dio la vuelta guardando las cosas en el bolso. No se sentía capaz de aguantar esa mirada más tiempo manteniendo la actitud de amiga considerada. Oyó cómo se levantaba.

\- Yaeko…

\- D-Dime. – Se quedó parada en el sitio, aún de espaldas. En ese momento sintió que Alex la rodeaba desde atrás con los brazos, apoyando apenas la mejilla en su cabeza.

\- Gracias.

Yaeko tardó un momento en reaccionar cuando por fin dejó de sentir en su cuerpo el calor del chico, que se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Alex. – Se giró por fin a él.

\- Dime. – Le miró intrigado, pero con una sonrisa que ella misma le devolvió.

\- Pásalo bien, ¿vale?

Kanako, si notó el nerviosismo de su amiga, no hizo ningún comentario cuando se reunió con ella detrás de la barra, pero después de que casi tira un par de botellas por estar distraída, le recomendó que fuera a refrescarse un poco.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más incidentes que abrazos aleatorios de Shokichi diciendo "OSHH QUIEEROO A TODOOSHH" o "SOISH MISH MASH MEJORES AMIGGOSSS". Akari por su parte intentaba hablar con Michelle, pese a que Joseph insistía continuamente en meterse en la conversación. En un momento, una hábil maniobra de distracción urdida por Keiji y Marcos logró dejarles un rato a hablando a solas. Alex por su parte, y recuperado de su llorera, hablaba feliz con unos y otros.

Al final llegó la hora de marchar. Michelle se fue antes que nadie para coger un taxi ella sola a casa y no tener que lidiar con Joseph insistiendo en acercarla. Keiji decidió quedarse a dormir con Shokichi previendo que su amigo no iba a tener un despertar especialmente agradable. Alex, Marcos y Akari pese a ir dando tumbos como tentetiesos marcharon caminando, con Sheila y Keiji insistiendo repetidas veces en que les avisasen al llegar a casa. Eva por su parte, había hecho muy buenas migas con Sheila y consultó con Adolf si le importaba acercarla a casa, y así hicieron.

Fueron charlando animadamente en el coche con la muchacha hasta su casa. Cuando por fin la dejaron y se despidieron de ella, se hizo un silencio tenso en el coche, hasta que Adolf decidió romperlo.

\- _Eva, ¿te lo has pasado bien?_

\- _Sí, ¡mucho!_ – Eva sonreía sincera y aún un poco achispada. Adolf nunca la había visto tan feliz y se alegró. – _Sheila es encantadora además, y el resto también han sido simpáticos. ¿Y tú, Adolf? ¿Lo has pasado bien?_

\- _Sí_. – Recordó la visión de Eva bailando en la pista. Al dar vueltas los jirones de su vestido relucían. Notó en su pecho un agradable pero inquietante calor al recordarlo. Hizo una pequeña pausa. – _Me gusta verte feliz._

\- _Bueno… ha sido gracias a ti._ – Se sonrojó. – _No podría haber venido sola._

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia de Eva y Adolf paró el coche. Oyó cómo la muchacha se desabrochaba el cinto y cuando se giró para despedirse de ella, se la encontró inclinada sobre él. Con manos delicadas, le quitó con suavidad la máscara y posó sus labios en la mejilla, justo encima de la cicatriz, en un beso tierno. Al separarse Adolf le agarró la mano que sostenía aún su máscara y se encontró con unos ojos claros y decididos mirándole. Sin decir más, Eva salió del coche y corrió al portal. La perdió de vista como quien parpadea al pasar una estrella fugaz. Posó los dedos en el sitio donde hace un momento estaban los labios Eva, aun notando el calor de su aliento, y el calor de su propio estómago. Se ajustó la máscara de nuevo y arrancó el coche.

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró a su mujer en la cama y atisbó el brillo de su alianza en el dedo. Al final se la había puesto. Se desvistió y al desnudarse vio su propio anillo colgando de su cuello, su cadena de responsabilidad, que hoy parecía pesar especialmente. Al meterse en la cama, oyó murmurar a su mujer medio dormida diciendo "qué frío estás". Sonrió con dolor para sí pensando en la ironía del comentario cuando notaba su pecho en llamas. Cerró los ojos esperando que la luz del nuevo día fuese más esclarecedor que la noche de sombras que acababa de vivir.


	17. Y si no se acuerdan

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Sí, sí, perdón, perdón. Hoy lo subimos tan tarde que probablemente cuando acabemos de editar la entrada será ya jueves en España XD. ¡Pero es por una buena causa! Y es que por fin ¡sí! ¡POR FIN! está finiquitado el dibujo que dijimos hace unas semanas que _Eme_ iba a hacer como agradecimiento de los 500 views. Muchas gracias a JAFCC que fue quien nos dio la idea sobre qué escena dibujar.**

**Podéis verlo aquí: pixiv*net/member_ ?mode=medium&amp;illust_id=50365825 (poned un punto el lugar del asterisco), que FF no deja subir los enlaces)**  
**O si lo preferís, aquí: ****alien-versus-yakuza*tumblr*com/****post/118892689673/the-scaner-ruined-the-colours-but-i-still-have-to (y lo mismo aquí, puntos en lugar de asteriscos)**

**¿Reconocéis la escena?**

**Con respecto al capítulo de hoy, seguimos con el arco de Halloween, y ahora toca algo casi tan divertido como la fiesta en si...la post-fiesta y la consecuencias de la misma ya con mucho menos alcohol en sangre. Este capítulo también sirve como enlace para el siguiente, que es el otro capítulo largo de este pequeño arco argumental.**

**_Karen:_ ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Joseph siempre tiene que llamar la atención de alguna forma. Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado :3 Y bueno, Akari tiene unas cuantas barreras que superar, una de ellas se llama Joseph, pero tendrán sus momentos también ;)**

**_Lobo:_ La verdad es que nos pensamos mucho poner la canción de Molotov, así que nos alegramos mucho de que haya gustado tanto. Gracias por seguinos y esperamos que te siga gustando =D**

**\- Título: Y si no se acuerdan  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 1546  
****\- Personajes: Kanako, Yaeko**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Y si no se acuerdan**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz se filtraba entre las rendijas de la persiana, demasiado para su gusto. ¿Qué día era? Ah, sí, 1 de Octubre. Anoche había sido Halloween. Habían tenido el bar a reventar y habían llegado agotadas a casa. Kanako se giró en la cama y palpó en la mesita buscando su móvil. Sí, bueno, quizá era hora de levantarse. Le pareció oír a Yaeko abriendo la puerta de su cuarto e ir al baño, esperaría a que saliese.

Hizo memoria de anoche. Habían ido los chicos, había perdido la estúpida apuesta de Yaeko y le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Marcos. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Marcos… La verdad es que estaba muy mono con aquellas orejitas peludas de lobo, y el maquillaje estaba muy bien, pero vaya moco había cogido. Bueno, él y el resto, incluido el hombre que iba vestido de Drácula, que le había hablado en japonés. "Este chico dice que le pareces muy guapa" había dicho. Suspiró. ¿Lo habría dicho de verdad? Que ahora que lo pensaba… toda aquella gente eran amigos de Akari de la universidad, ¿no? Un chico popular, quién lo diría. Le había caído bien Michelle. El japonés no tiene mal ojo, desde luego, y parece que ella tampoco le hace ascos…

Agudizó el oído a ver si Yaeko acababa en el baño, pero parecía que aún no estaba. ¿Se había dormido en la taza o qué? Se desperezó en la cama aún bajo las mantas. Todas se habían reído cuando puso la canción y todos los hombres se pusieron a saltar. Son tan simples a veces… Y después de aquello, Marcos… Marcos… Apretó la cara contra la almohada ahogando un gimoteo. Todo se lo toma a broma. ¿A qué vino eso? ¿Quería picarla o qué? Porque desde luego lo había conseguido. Pero luego la miraba con esos ojos verdes de brujo, brillantes y expresivos. Como la araña que espera que caiga su presa en la trampa para luego devorarla, mientras ella volaba inconsciente pensando que no había peligro y empezaba a enredarse en su red…

Oyó por fin la cisterna del baño y se levantó al fin. Era culpa de Yaeko. Su estúpida apuesta. Si ella no le hubiera dado el beso él no le habría pedido otro, y no le habría acabado besando en la mano y no estaría ahora comiéndose la cabeza por un rubio que… está tan mono cuando sonríe... ¿Pero a qué demonios había venido aquello? Abrió la persiana y le echó un vistazo al disfraz de momia que había dejado en la silla del escritorio antes de acostarse. "Me gusta que vayas de blanco porque puedo distinguirte desde lejos" también le dijo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos. _Idiota…_

Fue al baño entre adormilada, taciturna y molesta. Al salir se echó un poco de arroz en un bol con _natto_ y salsa de soja. Los fines de semana, o las fechas señaladas, que cerraban más tarde el bar y pasaban muchas horas sin comer, solían hacer el desayuno al estilo japonés. Se sirvió también un vaso de té y se unió a Yaeko, que tenía los palillos en la mano y estaba revolviendo el arroz con la cabeza gacha y la mirada ausente. Solían desayunar sin decirse más que un "buenos días" hasta mitad del desayuno, o, al menos, hasta la mitad del desayuno de Kanako. Si Yaeko hablaba hasta entonces, no era para recibir grandes contestaciones de su compañera, pero hoy estaba particularmente silenciosa.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del vaso de té y había dado cuenta de buena parte del desayuno, suspiró y por fin increpó a su amiga.

\- Al final te saliste con la tuya.

\- ¿Eh? – Yaeko la miró sin levantar la vista de su cuenco, ausente.

\- Eso. Que al final le di el beso a Marcos. – Se sonrojó.

\- Ah.

\- Y luego el muy idiota… - Se llevó una mano a la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Seguía el mismo tono. ¿Se estaba haciendo la tonta o qué?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasó? – Clavó la vista en su bol. – Pero si me estabais mirando todas. Le puse otra cerveza y me… me dijo que… que si no había otro premio.

\- Ah.

\- Y luego me besó la mano, el muy… - Se calló un segundo irritada. – Oye, ¿me estás esc…?

\- ¿Eh?

Entonces se fijó en Yaeko detenidamente. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, que estaban apagados y faltaba su habitual sonrisa. Acostumbrada a su alegría mañanera, aunque fuera un poco molesta para ella, la preocupación le hizo olvidar sus propios problemas.

\- Oye, Yaeko, ¿estás bien?

\- Bueno… he dormido un poco mal.

\- ¿Un poco? Si pareces un oso panda.

\- Bueno… - Intentó sonreír y el resultado fue peor.

\- ¿Pero pasó algo anoche o qué?

\- Pues… - Yaeko abrió los ojos como recordando algo horrible. – Alex… Alex…

\- ¿Sí? – Se empezaba a impacientar.

\- Me abrazó.

Se produjo un silencio intenso. Ninguna de las dos se movía. Al final Kanako preguntó impaciente.

\- Pero te abrazó… ¿cómo?

\- Pues… - Enrojeció – Desde atrás… así… - Gesticuló con los brazos recordándolo.

\- Pero… ¿por qué? – No entendía nada. – ¿pasó algo más o…?

\- No… me dijo gracias casi al oído. – Se llevó las manos a la cara mientras cogía aire y fuerzas para seguir hablando. – La cogió llorona, otra vez. Vino el chico ese tan amable vestido de jedi y me pidió que si por favor podía ir con ellos, que Alex se encontraba mal. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Pues fui. Y ahí estaba, llorando a moco tendido como un crío…

\- ¿Qué fue esta vez? – Si creía que Yaeko no podía ponerse más roja, estaba equivocada.

\- Que si estaba enfadada con él por emborracharse. Y se calmó, pero tenía la cara hecha un desastre. Con lo bien que se la había pintado. Entonces le dije que le retocaba yo en el cuartucho… Bueno, nos viste entrar, ¿no?

\- Sí. – Suspiró. – La verdad es que esta vez le dio fuerte, ¿eh?

\- Ya… Pues eso, le pinté un poco como pude… y… y… - Suspiró. – No paraba de decirme que si qué guapa estaba, y que si me estaba poniendo roja y… luego me abrazó… - Resopló. – Y se fue como si nada.

\- ¿Y por qué no…?

\- Ya viste cómo iba… - La interrumpió y suspiró. – Bueno, cómo iban todos. No podía hacer eso… Igual ni se acuerda hoy de nada.

\- Igual no se acuerda ninguno de los tres… - Un brillo de esperanza apareció en Kanako.

\- O los cuatro, porque el hombre ese que iba de Drácula… No me gustaría estar en su piel ahora mismo… Por cierto. – Una vez liberado su pesar cayó en la cuenta. – ¿Me has dicho que Marcos te pidió otro beso en plan premio?

\- Qué lenta eres, ¿eh? – La fulminó con la mirada. – Sí, eso te dije. Y borra esa sonrisilla de la cara. No sé a qué vino, pero espero que tampoco se acuerde.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos si se acuerdan?

\- ¿Golpearles hasta que lo olviden? – Sonrieron las dos.

\- No, qué bruta eres… ¿y si no les dejamos entrar al bar? – Yaeko hablaba con fingido entusiasmo. – Se lo diremos al jefe, que los Bao me dan miedo. – Hizo una pausa y se puso seria – ¿Y si le preguntamos a Akari…?

\- ¿Akari? ¿Con lo bocazas que es?

\- Ya… también es cierto… - Recordó algo – Oye, la que iba de enfermera es la famosa Michelle, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- ¿A ti también te pareció que miraba mucho a Akari?

Pasaron el resto del desayuno más animadas cotilleando sobre los detalles de la noche. A fin de cuentas, detrás de una barra de bar se ven muchas cosas. Pusieron especial hincapié en el hombre vestido de gladiador. Cuando se acercó a pedir algo a la barra, su compañera desapareció y tuvo que atenderle Kanako. Cuando más tarde le preguntó por qué le había evitado, Yaeko le explicó que tuvo miedo de que saltase la barra y la dejase embarazada. Kanako se estuvo riendo un buen rato a su consta, aunque la verdad a ella misma tampoco le costaba mucho imaginárselo. El hombre despendía testosterona por todos los poros de su musculada y tersa piel.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno y recogieron los cacharros que habían utilizado, fue a la habitación. Cogió el móvil para comprobar si Marcos se había conectado al Whatsapp y saber si se había levantado, pero la última conexión aún era de anoche, igual que Alex y Akari. Se quedó mirando el móvil un rato, sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Abrió la galería mirando las fotos que tenía y encontró unas cuantas suyas con Marcos, que mayormente les habían sacado otros y se las habían pasado. Tenía una que le había pillado sonriendo, con su pelo peinado de punta, como habitualmente, y sus preciosos ojos verdes mirando al objetivo. Apartó el móvil, cerró los ojos y se golpeó el cogote.

Al final, con un suspiro de resignación, decidió abrir la conversación con Akari y preguntarle por Marcos esperando que no le dijese ninguna tontería. Cuando por fin decidió algo lo suficientemente sutil que no la hiciese parecer desesperada por saber cómo estaba, dio al botón de enviar y posó el móvil. Ahora quedaba la parte más difícil: Esperar.


	18. No diré que no lo voy a volver a hacer

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Después de la fiesta y de un pequeño capítulo para enlazar llega lo gordo ¿qué será de nuestro trío favorito tras pillarse la borrachera de sus vidas? El alcohol es muy divertido...hasta la mañana siguiente. Y por desgracia nuestros chicos van a comprobar en carnes propias lo que supone beber demasiado, y sobretodo, lo que supone mezclar (historia basada en hechos reales, todo parecido con la realidad NO es mera coincidencia xDD)**

**Pobre Akari...en el fondo nos da algo de lástima.**

**\- Título: No diré que no lo voy a volver a hacer porque sé que lo terminaré haciendo de nuevo  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris  
_****\- Palabras: 8556  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Marcos, Alex y Sheila.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! **

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**NO DIRÉ QUE NO LO VOY A VOLVER A HACER PORQUE SÉ QUE LO TERMINARÉ HACIENDO DE NUEVO**

_Me quiero morir._

Es lo que se llevaba repitiendo Akari desde que había abierto los ojos poco más de media hora antes, para encontrarse con que estaba tirado en lo que creía que era su cama, muerto de frío y con la habitación dando vueltas a su alrededor. Se llevó la mano a la cara, y la notó pegajosa…en realidad notó pegajosas ambas cosas, la cara y la mano, pero no tenía claro si era porque la una había manchado a la otra o porque estaba pegajoso en todo su ser. Todo le olía a alcohol, principalmente él mismo, y tuvo que contener una arcada para no decorar su edredón y sus sábanas con vómito.

_Me estoy muriendo pero estoy tardando mucho, por favor, llévame pronto. _

Cuando había abierto los ojos la escasa luz del sol que se colaba por la rendija de la cortina le había taladrado la cabeza, que le dolía como si tuviese un rinoceronte africano sentado sobre ella. Sentía que sus nervios no le respondían, y le dolían los músculos como si el día anterior en lugar de salir de fiesta hubiese corrido tres maratones seguidos. Además tenía mucha sed, muchísima sed, sentía la boca tan pastosa que si no fuese porque se acordaba de la cena diría que había comido sándwich de arena, o algo similar. Porque esa era otra, a partir de determinado momento sus recuerdos se hacían cada vez más difusos, hasta desaparecer, una de sus últimas memorias era de él mirando con odio a un espartano desde la distancia.

Quería moverse para taparse con el edredón, pero al intentarlo su resentida musculatura se quejó y su cuerpo se negó a colaborar. Le dieron ganas de llorar. Intentó pedir ayuda a voces a sus compañeros de piso, pero cuando abrió la boca de ella sólo salió un gruñido rasposo e incomprensible que le hizo echarse a toser, con sus consiguientes y dolorosas consecuencias. Claramente necesitaba ayuda, no sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en su vida, ni siquiera cuando siendo pequeño había sufrido una bronquitis que le tuvo una semana en la cama. No se podía mover, no era capaz de llamar a nadie para pedir ayuda, y además estaba semidesnudo y tenía frío… iba a morir solo y disfrazado ¿hay algo más triste que eso? Y por si no fuese suficiente necesitaba ir al baño, y lo necesitaba mucho y se estaba empezando a plantear que ya de morir de manera ridícula podía mearse encima, si al fin y al cabo él iba a estar muerto y no se iba a enterar de que se riesen de él.

Le pareció oír a Max arañando la puerta, él era su última esperanza, en las películas los perros salvaban a sus dueños. Vale, él no era estrictamente su dueño, pero le había comprado una hamburguesa de plástico que chiflaba, eso contaba para algo ¿no? Intentó llamarlo, pero se su garganta sólo salió un quejido digno de fumador de 90 años y no fue capaz de articular el nombre del animal, pese a lo sencillo que era.

\- Max, deja dormir a Akari- le pareció oír decir Alex como si estuviese muy, muy lejos, con la voz pastosa y resoplando.

_No estoy durmiendo me estoy muriendooooo. _En vista de que no era capaz de decir nada inteligible utilizando su boca intentó comunicarse telepáticamente con Alex, pero no debió funcionar porque tras lo que pareció una eternidad de enviar mensajes anunciando su estado catatónico e inminente muerte, su amigo no respondió.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y nada parecía cambiar, se sentía igual de escombro que cuando se había despertado y no tenía pinta de que fuese a dejar este mundo pronto, así que decidió que ya que lo único que podía hacer era pensar sería lo que haría, aunque bastante dolorosamente dado el estado de embotamiento de su cabeza. Recordó que cenaron, se vistieron y maquillaron en casa; que fueron a _La Cucaracha_ y que Yaeko y Kanako estaban muy guapas; que estaban bebiendo cuando llegaron Shokichi, Keiji, otras dos personas de las que no se acordaba muy bien y Michelle…oh Michelle. Vestida de enfermera de _Silent Hill_, haciendo gala de su más que perfecta anatomía pegándose a él, apoyándose en su cuerpo, hablándole al oído…los recuerdos se iban haciendo más difusos a partir de ese momento, pero todavía podía recordar a la mujer agarrándole del brazo y éste rozando peligrosamente sus generosos pechos, diciéndole que era adorable agarrándole del hombro, alejándose cuando un hombre corpulento y semidesnudo se acercó a ellos, huyendo en dirección del baño contoneando las caderas…esas caderas que le gustaría agarrar con sus manos mientras le…para, para, ¡para! Se obligó a desviar sus pensamientos hacia otros derroteros cuando el calor en su entrepierna empezó a ser demasiado patente, si Max acababa rescatándole prefería que no fuese mientras tuviese una tienda de campaña en los calzoncillos.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de allí, como fuese. Necesitaba beber agua, en cantidades industriales a ser posible, y también le era imprescindible mear cuanto antes. Intentó moverse de nuevo, y tras el largo rato que había estado tirado boca abajo en su colchón creyéndose morir, sus músculos parecían haberse recuperado lo suficiente como para deslizar una pierna hasta el suelo, hacer un poco de fuerza con los brazos…y caerse estrepitosamente lanzando un quejido de dolor. Desde su ridícula posición en el suelo le pareció oír ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y a alguien acercarse lentamente y arrastrando los pies para después llamar con un par de suaves golpes.

\- ¿Akari?

\- Ayuda- gimoteó con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir, levantando la cabeza del frío parqué lo suficiente como para poder mirar la puerta.

No sabe si le escuchó quejarse o no, pero pocos segundos después pudo ver a alguien despeinado, con una capa y con la cara desfigurada entrando en su habitación. Por fin, la Muerte venía a por él, le había escuchado y estaba ahí para llevárselo y librarle de su sufrimiento. Adiós mundo cruel, su vida había sido corta pero intensa, y si había llegado el momento del final él no se iba a negar. De haberlo sabido se habría abalanzado sobre Michelle la noche anterior, pero bueno, por lo menos la había llegado a conocer. _¿Iré al cielo o al infierno?_ Se preguntó mientras la figura se acercaba y se agachaba a su lado. _Al infierno probablemente, tengo muchos pensamientos impuros. _

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó todo lo que pudo en el duro suelo cuando un pensamiento le asaltó la cabeza. Si se moría… ¿quién iba a devolver los libros a la biblioteca de la Universidad? Se le acababa el plazo el lunes, y supuso que Marcos y Alex estarían demasiado ocupados llorando su muerte como para llevarlos en su lugar.

\- Los libros, los libros…- murmuró mientras sentía que una mano le agitaba por uno de sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué dices, Akari?

La Muerte era un ser extraño, hablaba con voz pastosa y sabía su nombre. Bueno, tenía lógica, si iba a buscarlo tenía que saber cómo se llamaba y cuál era su dirección, no vaya a ser que se equivocase y se llevase al que no tocaba. Intentó alargar el brazo señalando el montón de libros que había sobre su mesilla, pero no pudo aguantar su propio peso y cayó como un peso muerto sobre el parqué, golpeándose el codo. ¿Por qué si estaba muerto le dolía tanto? ¿Los muertos sentían dolor? Qué putada.

\- ¡Marcos!- llamó el ser que estaba a su lado. _¡No! Marcos no, aún es muy joven y tiene mucho por vivir._ Agarró a la Muerte de la capa intentándola detener, pero ya era demasiado tarde, unos segundos después, el chico rubio apareció tambaleante en su habitación._ Es una trampa Marcos ¡no vengas!_

\- Es…es…..trampa- murmuró con la voz cascada, intentando advertir a su amigo del cruel destino que le deparaba.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- No lo sé, lleva un rato diciendo cosas sin sentido. Akari… ¡Akari!-

No entendía qué hacía Marcos hablando con la Muerte, pero parecían llevarse bien, quizás le dejase vivir. Entre los dos le ayudaron a incorporarse, y una vez consiguió sentare se fijó en las dos figuras que lo acompañaban en la habitación. Uno de ellos era Marcos, con la cara pintarrajeada. Su pelo, habitualmente de punta, estaba lacio y le tapaba parte de la frente, además se abrazaba a sí mismo con una manta sobre los hombros, unas ojeras dignas de oso panda y pinta de estar más muerto que vivo, en resumen, su aspecto era lamentable. Lo que le pareció La Muerte en realidad era Alex, que todavía tenía parte de su maquillaje de El Cuervo. Si ya estaba hecho un desastre a causa de la llorera, tras haber dormido con él puesto lo que tenía liado en la cara no tenía nombre, si no le doliese todo y no se sintiese hecho un despojo probablemente se habría reído. El chico estaba hecho un ovillo en un edredón nórdico, y tenía aspecto de estar martirizándose interiormente con algo, ya le preguntaría cuando se recuperase, si es que lo hacía algún día.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?- pese a seguir notando la boca seca, hablar le iba siendo más sencillo que un rato antes, aunque sólo se venía capaz de hacerlo en voz baja. Además le retumbaba la cabeza con cada sonido, y más aún si lo producía él.

\- Akari, amigo mío, tienes lo que popularmente se conoce como...resaca- le dijo Marcos con la voz rasposa- Y si me lo permitís me voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, morir en el sofá.

Vale, entonces quizás no se estaba muriendo, puede que fuese la resaca. Nunca antes había bebido tanto como para tenerla, y si bien había escuchado sobre los terribles síntomas, siempre había pensado que era una exageración ¡qué iluso había sido! Miró a Alex con total desamparo, esperando que captase su mensaje y le diese algún consejo. El chaval, que era bastante perceptivo, le recomendó que bebiese mucha agua, que descansase y que hiciese el favor de ponerse algo de ropa y se marchó de la habitación apoyándose en la pared.

Apoyándose con ambos brazos en la cama se levantó y probó su equilibrio. Le dolía todo, pero por lo menos, y pese a estar algo desorientado, el equilibrio lo seguía manteniendo. Ahora que ya sabía lo que le pasaba y que veía que no era el único que estaba en esa situación, se calmó y fue capaz de empezar a pensar con más claridad pese a su embotamiento mental. Le picaba todo el cuerpo a causa del maquillaje, de la sudada que había echado bailando y saltando la noche anterior, y de lo que parecía ser alguna bebida alcohólica que se habría tirado (o le habrían tirado) por encima en algún momento. Se agachó con una enorme dificultad para coger un pantalón de chándal del suelo, lo había dejado encima de la cama antes de salir de fiesta, pero en algún momento de la noche lo había tirado al revolverse en la cama. Al incorporarse la habitación entera pareció girar a su alrededor, y tuvo que agarrarse al colchón para no irse al suelo de nuevo. Vale, puede que su equilibrio estuviese mejor de lo que pensaba, pero definitivamente no estaba en todo su ser, además el mareo había provocado que su estómago diese un vuelco y las ganas de vomitar que sintió al despertarse volvieron a él con fuerza. Salió corriendo en dirección al baño, o eso creyó él, en realidad fue dando trompicones y chocándose con el marco de la puerta de la habitación al salir por ella. Según cruzó el salón para ir al baño pudo ver a sus compañeros tirados en los sofás, sin siquiera girar la cabeza en su dirección al oírle pasar.

Se sentó en el suelo al lado de inodoro, con los codos apoyados en el borde de la taza y la cabeza entre las manos. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo asqueroso y acartonado a cuenta de la cera que se había echado para simular mejor el peinado de Eren. Tenía que ducharse, además de para quitarse el maquillaje y demás porquería que tenía por encima, para ver si conseguía hacer desaparecer el olor de alcohol y sudor de su cuerpo, ya que sólo conseguía revolverle el estómago aún más. No obstante algo tan sencillo como levantarse, quitarse los calzoncillos color carne y meterse bajo la ducha, se le tornaba como una tarea imposible. Al imaginarse que tendría que incorporarse le sobrevino una nueva arcada, sentía como si alguien le estuviese apretando en el estómago, además de un profundo malestar en el fondo de la garganta. Tenía unas ganas de vomitar tremendas, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de hacerlo. Recordó que un rato antes se estaba meando, de hecho seguía en la misma situación, pero tantas emociones juntas habían hecho que se olvidase momentáneamente. Pero mear implicaba levantarse, y eso implicaba alejare de la taza, buscó frenéticamente con su mirada a su alrededor sin levantar mucho la cabeza, y se topó con el cubo que Alex se había empeñado en comprar para guardar el material de limpieza del baño. Alargó el brazo hasta él y le dio la vuelta, vaciando su contenido en el suelo, y durante unos segundos se quedó tal cual estaba, planteándose cuál sería mejor uso para el recipiente de plástico, si utilizarlo para mear o utilizarlo para vomitar.

Decantándose por la segunda opción se levantó apoyándose en todo lo que tenía a mano y finalmente pudo descargar su vejiga mientras agarraba el cubo como si en ello le fuese la vida. Tras lo que pareció ser una media hora con la mente en blanco, sentado en la tapa del inodoro, y abrazado al cubo sin conseguir vaciar el contenido de su estómago, decidió que tendría que salir del baño por si sus compañeros requerían hacer uso de él.

\- Ya era hora.- le recibió la voz de Alex cuando apareció de nuevo en el salón

\- Pensábamos que habías muerto ahí dentro- Marcos giró un poco la cabeza y se le quedó mirando- Y vístete de una vez, exhibicionista.

Sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido dejó el cubo en el suelo y volvió a su habitación, se puso el pantalón de chándal que recogió antes y una sudadera, y volvió al salón envuelto en el edredón de su cama. Se dejó caer a plomo y se estiró sobre el sofá que sus compañeros le habían dejado libre. Alex estaba sentado acurrucado en la funda nórdica y mirando al infinito, Marcos se tapaba con una manta bajo la cual escondía una caja de cereales que estaba comiéndose a palo seco. Sitió de nuevo una arcada acercó su cabeza al borde del sofá, por encima de dónde había dejado el cubo, pensar en comida le revolvía el estómago aún más de lo que ya lo tenía, y el olor dulzón del desayuno de Marcos le hizo llegar a sentir lo que creyó que era bilis en la boca, pero seguía sin ser capaz de vomitar. Su cara debió ser muy explícita a la hora de mostrar el asco que le estaba provocando verle comer, porque no tardó en hablar.

\- A mí con la resaca me da hambre- se justificó para acto seguido abrir la boca y mostrarle el contenido a medio masticar que tenía en ella.

Sobre la mesa y en el suelo había multitud de botellas y vasos con agua, Akari cogió una de ellas y empezó beber con ansias directamente a morro, echándose parte del contenido por encima. Estaba tan sediento que se bajó él solo una botella de un litro de agua en unos segundos y aun así seguía notando que su cuerpo clamaba por más.

\- ¡Ah!- musitó Alex de repente saliendo de su ensimismamiento- Lleva toda la mañana sonándote el móvil, lo he apagado porque me estaba volviendo loco.

Iba a preguntarle cómo lo sabía cuándo recordó que la noche anterior, dado que él no llevaba bolsillos, se lo había confiado a Alex. Llevó su mirada en la dirección de la mano de su amigo y pudo ver su teléfono sobre la mesita que tenía entre los dos sofás. Alargó el brazo, costándole horrores el hacerlo, y cogió el aparato, al fin y al cabo sólo iba a necesitar una mano para manejarlo y podía permanecer tumbado. Mientras ponía el pin y esperaba a que el sistema operativo arrancase, aprovechó que Alex se excusó para ir al baño y preguntó a Marcos sobre lo que llevaba un rato dando vueltas en su cabeza

\- Oye, además de la resaca ¿le pasa algo a Alex?

\- Creo que ayer pasó algo con Yaeko.

Akari asintió arrepintiéndose al instante, ya que al hacerlo sintió como si le estuvieran golpeando la cabeza como si de una piñata se tratase. No obstante lo que Marcos proponía no le parecía nada descabellado, de hecho uno de sus recuerdos de la noche, que no sabía muy bien ni dónde ni cuándo ubicar, era de ella llevándoselo de la mano al almacén.

El sonido de su móvil anunciando que ya estaba iniciado le hizo devolver la mirada a la pantalla del aparato, y sintió como si estuviera mirando el sol directamente. Soltó un quejido y a punto estuvo de soltar el aparato de golpe, pero por primera vez en lo que iba de mañana tuvo una reacción lógica y en lugar de ello disminuyó la intensidad del brillo del dispositivo hasta niveles que le permitiesen utilizarlo sin sentir que se derretían sus retinas. En cuanto el teléfono se conectó a la red empezó a vibrar y sonar como loco, y multitud de notificaciones se agolparon en la pantalla, emitió un sonido de disgusto, no tenía gana ninguna de hablar con nadie y no se imaginaba a cuento de qué le escribía tanta gente, si desde que había llegado sólo hablaba de vez en cuando con sus padres y amigos de su Japón natal, y más frecuentemente, con Marcos y Alex.

\- Te lo dije- le recordó Alex volviendo del baño y tirándose en el sofá al lado de Marcos y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo con desgana, clavando la mirada en la televisión apagada.

Su mente era un hervidero de escenas sin conexión, y si bien estaba machado por la resaca, aunque no al nivel de pobre Akari, su mayor problema era que no conseguía recordar con claridad una serie de momentos con Yaeko. Además del estómago revuelto sentía en él la pesadez característica de la incertidumbre. Recordaba que estaba muy guapa, y que se lo había llegado a comentar en algún momento de la noche. También se acordaba de que le había tocado la cara llevado por uno de sus estúpidos impulsos, y a juzgar por su maquillaje y por lo que le había dicho Marcos, había amenizado la noche con una de sus borracheras lloronas y Yaeko, como siempre, se había encargado de él. Quería disculparse, y darle las gracias, pero cada vez que pensaba en topare cara a cara con ella, sentía sudores fríos por el cuerpo. Seguro que estaba harta de él, y con razón, y no querría volver a verle. Enterró la cara en la funda nórdica en la que seguía envuelto y ahogó un grito.

Marcos lo miró con cara de lástima, imaginándose con qué se estaba comiendo la cabeza, aunque él no es que estuviese mucho mejor. No entendía qué demonios le pasaba a Kanako. Primero le daba un beso, luego le evitaba, luego él repetía lo que le había visto hacer a Shokichi minutos antes, y le evitaba aún más. Tampoco tenía muy claro que le había empujado a cogerle la mano y besársela. Bravuconería, supuso, y la falsa valentía característica del alcohol, y las ganas de verla azorada y que fuese por su culpa…no lo tenía muy claro pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no tenía que preocuparse por ello ¿verdad? Cómo le dolía la cabeza, sería mejor que dejase de pensar y siguiese comiendo. El azúcar es bueno para el cerebro, o eso le dijo la profesora de Biología, así que cogió otro puñado de cereales y empezó a masticarlos con ansias, llenándose de migas. Miró la manta cubierta de los pedacitos de cereales y se encogió de hombros, ya se sacudiría cuando se levantarse. Intentó, al igual que sus compañeros, hacer recuento de la noche. Lo que más recordaba era Kanako, vestida de blanco resaltando detrás de la barra, con un vestido diminuto que le hacía un culo espectacular, habría dado lo que fuera por poder verla subida a una escalera. Cuando le dijo que le gustaba que fuese de blanco, se lo dijo en serio, pero ella pareció tomárselo mal. _¡Mujeres! Quién las entiende_

Akari revisaba los mensajes que había recibido. Tenía 4 conversaciones pendientes de leer, una con Kanako, otra con Yaeko, algún mensaje de Keiji y otros tantos de un número que no conocía. Su amigo le preguntaba qué tal estaba, y le explicaba en un par de cortos mensajes que él había acompañado a Shokichi a casa, el cual estaba para el arrastre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el saber que un hombre adulto y supuestamente responsable como él estaba en la misma situación en cierto modo le consoló.

Yaeko quiere saber cómo estás- dijo Akari leyendo el mensaje de su amiga y alcanzándole el teléfono a Alex para que lo leyese él mismo. El chico pareció despertar en ese instante, y una sonrisa ilusionada se le dibujó en la cara al coger el móvil, o eso creía, con ese maquillaje era difícil de saberlo y daba un poco de miedo. No obstante, al mejicano se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que sus amigos se comunicaban en japonés, y que aunque pudiese distinguir su nombre entre esos caracteres incomprensibles para él, no podía saber lo que realmente estaba preguntando - ¿Qué le digo?

No sé, como veas… ¿Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión?

Quejica- le reprendió Marcos lanzándole un cereal y dándole de lleno en la frente

Akari tecleó a duras penas "Con resaca, pero bien. Planteándose toda su existencia a juzgar por su cara" y cerró la conversación, pasando a leer los mensajes de Kanako, preguntándole por Marcos y amenazándole de muerte si se le ocurría decirle que se había preocupado por él. Gracias a que la resaca le hacía reaccionar más despacio de lo normal, le dio tiempo a pensar si decírselo o no, en lugar de ser el bocazas que habitualmente era.

Kanako- dijo finalmente sin añadir nada más, pasándole el móvil a Marcos, que arrugó al cara al toparse, al igual que Alex, con caracteres en japonés.

¿Qué dice?- preguntó devolviéndole el teléfono.

Es confidencial.

Venga tío, no seas cabrón

Mi vida corre peligro—y tras decir eso se ocultó bajo el edredón en vista de que ahora era él víctima de los cereales de Marcos.

Deja de tirar cosas, que manchas- le reprendió Alex, que tras saber que Yaeko estaba preocupada por él parecía haber revivido un poco y había activado su modo "hermano mayor".

Desde debajo de su refugio de 80% algodón, 20% poliéster y plumas, siguió con la revisión de sus mensajes y abrió la última conversación que le quedaba, la del número desconocido, que era a su vez de la que más mensajes pendientes tenía. Leyó las primeras frases con curiosidad pero tuvo que parar, pasarse la mano por la cara para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando fruto de la resaca, y leerlas de nuevo. Alex y Marcos pudieron oír lo que pareció un grito ahogado, o una exclamación de alegría, o un gato expulsando una bola de pelo, salir del debajo del montón de tela en el que se ocultaba Akari. De repente asomó la cabeza, despeinado y con los ojos brillantes, se incorporó un poco apoyando mejor la espalda y cogió el móvil como si de un libro se tratase, poniéndose a leer con total atención. Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo, ya se estaban acostumbrando a las peculiaridades de Akari y pocas cosas de él les sorprendían.

El japonés por su parte, pese a tener el cuerpo molido se había recompuesto por momentos. De todas las cosas que pensaba antes de salir de fiesta que podía depararle la noche, esa era sin duda la que nunca se habría imaginado. Con la ilusión estallándole en las venas y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara guardó el número en sus contactos y comenzó a leer desde el principio la conversación que había conseguido recuperarle de su resaca.

**Michelle **

_Hola (09:47)_

_Soy Michelle (09:47)_

_Dudo que te acuerdes dado lo perjudicado que estabas, pero ayer me diste tu número (09:47)_

_¿Qué tal estás? Supongo que con resaca, bebe agua y descansa (09:48)_

_Te paso unas cuantas fotos de anoche en las que sales (09:48)_

Y a continuación se sucedían una serie de imágenes en las que aparecía él de una manera u otra. Algunas eran fotos en general de _La Cucaracha, _en las que se le podía ver junto a sus amigos y conforme avanzaban las fotos su estado alcoholizado se hacía cada vez más patente. En una de las fotografías estaba retratado el que había sido su último recuerdo de la noche, él mirando con odio contenido a un hombre vestido de espartano, que juraría que era el famoso Joseph. La verdad es que no sabía si era debido a que en aquel entonces ya debía estar bastante borracho, o a que el aura de autoconfianza en el rubio era devastadora, pero parecía tan poca cosa a su lado que se desinfló como un globo al compararse con él. No obstante esa era la única de las imágenes que había visto hasta el momento que incluía un comentario: "No le mires así, no tiene oportunidad". No entendía muy bien lo quería decir Michelle con ello, pero la última parte, el que no tenía una oportunidad le dio un subidón a su confianza que le hizo hincharse como un pavo.

Entre las fotografías en las que él aparecía había otra dos que le resultaron muy interesantes. Una de Marcos y Kanako, en la que ella tenía una expresión de total desconcierto y él le estaba besando el dorso de la mano; Akari miró de refilón a su amigo y soltó una carcajada socarrona. La siguiente era una en la que se podía ver a Yaeko y a Alex de fondo, la japonesa caminando delante con paso decidido y agarrando de la mano al chaval, que estaba llorando y tenía un emplaste de maquillaje en la cara digno de arte abstracto. Finalmente llego a la última foto y le dio tal ataque de tos al atragantarse con su propia saliva que tuvo que apoyar el móvil de en la mesa y sentarse para respirar mejor. Una vez se le hubo pasado y bajo la curiosa y atenta mirada de sus compañeros volvió a coger el dispositivo y se aseguró de que lo que acababa de ver era real. Un _selfie_ de él y Michelle en la fiesta, juntos, sonriendo, sacada con el móvil de la mujer. Ella luciendo el traje de enfermera de _Silent Hill_ y ligeramente inclinada, haciendo que su generoso escote destacase, con una mano sujetando el teléfono y con su brazo libre apoyado en uno de sus hombros. Él agarrándola por la cintura con uno de sus fornidos brazos y haciendo un gesto de saludo a la cámara con la otra mano. No se acordaba de haber sacado esa fotografía, de hecho no recordaba haber estado con ella mucho rato, ni de haberle dado el teléfono, ni de haber cruzado más palabra qu frases cuando huyeron de Joseph. Su embriaguez en la fotografía era evidente, con la cara roja, la sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes, pero en lo que más evidente era sin duda en su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Michelle. Nunca, jamás, se le habría ocurrido hacerlo de no llevar unos cuantos litros de alcohol en el cuerpo y menos aun yendo él prácticamente desnudo y ella con un traje que bien poco dejaba a la imaginación, a excepción de la cara. Era lo único malo de la fotografía, que la maldita máscara de enfermera no dejaba ver esos ojos azules, ni esa nariz respingona, ni esos labios rosados y carnosos…de hecho se hacía prácticamente imposible reconocerla. Y si él que la observaba día a día con admiración desde su asiento no era capaz de reconocerla con esa máscara… ¡nadie más lo haría salvo que ya la hubieran visto con el disfraz!

Con una amplia sonrisa en la cara salió de la aplicación de _whatsapp_ y entró en su galería de imágenes, y en un tiempo récord configuró su nuevo fondo de pantalla en el teléfono. Ahora en lugar del Titán Colosal en su teléfono aparecían él y una misteriosa mujer vestida de enfermera en primer plano. Se quedó un rato mirando la pantalla embobado y volvió a recostarse en el sofá con el teléfono aún en la mano para contestarla. Al abrir de nuevo la conversación con ella se puso nervioso y notó un nudo en el estómago ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Gracias? ¿Tengo resaca? ¿Me pones y te tengo de fondo de pantalla? ¿Nos vemos el lunes?

Miró el último estado de conexión y cuando leyó "en línea" estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido. Echó la cabeza de golpe hacia atrás en el reposabrazos del sofá, no acordándose de lo susceptible a los movimientos bruscos que estaba, provocándose de nuevo una desagradable sensación de mareo y ganas de vomitar.

**Akari**

_Hola (15:55)_

_Tienes razón, no me acuerdo (15:55)_

_Siento si te molesté o fui pesado, me pasé bastante bebiendo (15:56)_

_He seguido tu consejo y estoy en el sofá bebiendo agua (15:56)_

_Gracias por las fotos (15:56)_

Nunca en toda su vida le había costado tanto escribir algo. Se le habían quedado los dedos agarrotados al intentar teclear sin que le temblase el pulso, pero por lo menos sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al haber contestado…o eso creyó, en el momento que vio que el estado de Michelle cambió de "en línea" a "escribiendo…" estuvo a punto de lanzar el móvil contra la pared y esconder la cabeza bajo los cojines del sofá y no salir nunca más en lo que le quedase de vida.

**Michelle **

_Me lo imaginaba (15:59)_

_Yo estoy en casa de Shokichi (16:00)_

_Su estado es lamentable (16:00)_

Y para confirmarlo le envió una fotografía del susodicho con un aspecto deplorable ¿estaría él igual de mal? Cuando había ido al baño, mirarse en el espejo era lo último que se habría ocurrido, pero a juzgar por el estado de sus compañeros él probablemente estaría igual, o incluso peor. Intercambiaron un par de frases más y luego Michelle se despidió con un "nos vemos el lunes" que le hizo soltar un suspiro sin darse cuenta, sumiéndose en un estado de paz mental que, lamentablemente para él se vio bruscamente interrumpido a cuenta del timbre del telefonillo sonando de repente.

\- Noooooooo- se quejó Marcos dejándose resbalar en el sofá hasta alcanzar una postura imposible digna de contorsionista.

\- Yo no voy a abrir, si es importante, que llamen por teléfono- anunció Alex haciéndose un ovillo en el nórdico.

Akari no dijo nada, se cubrió de nuevo por completo con su edredón aislándose del exterior, el maldito timbre le había taladrado la cabeza y estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Dado que los chicos no respondían, Max, que tras ver a los tres levantados se había calmado y dormitaba en su cesta, echó a correr por la casa y ladraba alternativamente a la puerta y al telefonillo. Akari se cubrió la cabeza con un cojín y cerró los ojos intentando evadirse, Alex azuzaba a Marcos para que calmase a SU perro, y el rubio llamaba al animal con desgana desde el sitio. Volvió a sonar el timbre de nuevo y Marcos planteó en voz alta la cuestión de si la gente no tenía casa a la que irse en lugar de estar en la suya dando por culo, y como si de una venganza del karma se tratase unos segundos después su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

\- Haced que paaaareeee- rogó el japonés desde debajo del edredón.

Alex le daba manotazos a Marcos, que no estaba especialmente colaborador, para que contestase al teléfono, callase a su perro y abriese la puerta. Le daba igual el orden, de hecho por lo que a él respectaba, mejor que hiciese las tres cosas a la vez para que se terminase el escándalo en ese mismo instante.

\- Es Sheila- dijo pasándose la mano por la cara tras colgar el teléfono- Dice que está abajo, que abramos.

\- Pues ya estás tardando- le increpó Alex acomodándose en el sofá dejando bien claro que no se pensaba levantar

\- ¿Por qué yo? Akari, abre tú

\- No- respondió tajante sin salir de su escondite. Marcos abrió la boca de par en par, nada acostumbrado a Akari siendo tan brusco e iba replicar, pero un empujón con el pie de Alex le hizo caerse del sofá, manta y caja de cereales incluida

Le levantó con algo de trabajo y cara de profunda ofensa, mirando a Alex con incredulidad. El moreno se giró en el sofá dándole la espalda y se acurrucó de nuevo.

\- Ya estás levantado, abre tú.

A regañadientes y con la manta por encima como una capa, recogió la caja de cereales del suelo y fue hasta el telefonillo, intercambiando un par de palabras con Sheila para asegurarse que estaba ahí y presionando con desgana el botón para abrir. Se arrastró hasta la puerta con Max corriendo alrededor de sus pies, no le habían sacado y el perro se había acostumbrado a salir todas las mañanas así que lo echaba de menos. Desafortunadamente para él, el viaje de su dueño a la puerta no implicó salir a pasear.

Se rascó la cabeza bostezando y dejó la puerta entreabierta mientras subía Sheila para recuperar su sitio en el sofá. Cuando la chica entró en el salón cerrando tras de sí se los encontró a los tres repantingados en los sofás y con un aspecto lamentable. Max dio un par de ladridos y se acercó a ella a saltos y moviendo la cola, así que se agachó para rascarle la cabeza y acto seguido fue hasta la cocina y dejó unas bolsas que traía en la encimera.

\- Miraos…tan destrozados, pareciendo muertos en vida. ¿No lo oléis?...huele a decadencia- Sheila olisqueó el aire y puso una mueca de disgusto bastante real- Ewww y a alcohol, y a sudor ¿os habéis siquiera lavado algo? Porque duchado ya veo que no-miró hacia ellos, que ni siquiera se dignaron a girar la cabeza en su dirección –Mejor no contestéis…

Suspirando se acercó a los sofás y tras esquivar masa de algodón y plumas que era Akari en uno de ellos, se sentó en el reposabrazos del otro, al lado de Marcos, momento que el chico aprovechó para recostarse un poco en ella.

\- Os he traído la cena- anunció Sheila tras unos minutos de silencio

\- ¿Cena?- dijeron tres voces guturales al unísono.

\- ¿Pero qué hora es?- se interesó Alex emergiendo del capullo de tela en el que se había envuelto

\- Pasadas las cuatro- confirmó la chica consultando su reloj de pulsera – Supuse que no tendríais ganas de cocinar y de paso que venía a veros he comprado un cubo de pollo en el KFC.

\- Eres la mejor chica del mundo- la elogió Marcos abrazándola y haciendo que estuviesen a punto de caerse los dos del sofá.

Akari sacó la cabeza de debajo del edredón, si ya eran las cuatro ¿a qué hora se había levantado? Había perdido todo el día durmiendo y medio muerto, y pese a que se encontraba mejor que cuando se levantó seguía sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una paliza y con la barriga revuelta. Y ahora además le entró, sin saber muy bien porqué, agobio por haber desperdiciado el día. Parecía que a su mente le gustaba estar ocupada y si no se torturaba por algo no era feliz.

\- No voy a volver a beber jamás-

Se esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte de sus amigos, cualquiera menos la que le dieron, que fue estallar en carcajadas hasta, como en el caso del rubio, tener que enjugarse las lágrimas de la risa. Akari hizo un mohín de disgusto, bastante ofendido, lo estaba diciendo totalmente en serio y la reacción de sus personas de confianza era tomárselo a broma.

\- Ay, es lo más gracioso que he oído en lo que va de día- alcanzó a decir Marcos entre risas sujetándose la barriga

\- ¿El día? ¡La semana!- Alex se rió escandalosamente, dando un par de golpes al reposabrazos del salo del sofá en el que estaba sentado. Sheila era más discreta y se reía cubriéndose la boca con la mano, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Akari, que había fruncido el ceño.

\- No le veo la gracia, lo digo en serio.

\- Akari, amigo mío, eso dímelo la próxima vez que salgamos- le retó el mayor de los mejicanos

\- He oído decir esa frase a tanta gente con resacas como la tuya… hasta yo lo he dicho. Y mírame- añadió el rubio jactándose de su deplorable estado

\- Quizás yo tenga más fuerza de voluntad- se defendió Akari con la boca pequeña y desviando la mirada. Le hubiera gustado utilizar una justificación más fuerte, pero las palabras de Sheila dándole la razón a sus amigos le hicieron echarse atrás.

\- Bueno, bueno, dejar de discutir- intercedió Sheila- Creo que va siendo hora de que empecéis a ducharos y quitaros ese maquillaje, que dais algo de grima. Mientras, os ayudo a recoger todo esto.

Tras una media hora más rezongando en el sofá finalmente consiguieron ponerse en movimiento. Alex fue el primero en ducharse dado que el estado de su maquillaje y su pelo era el más asqueroso de los tres, y como tenía que lavarse el pelo, y cuando lo hacía se tiraba milenios en la ducha, Akari se arrastró hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama hasta que tocase su turno. Sólo de pensarlo empezó a notar de nuevo que le picaba todo el cuerpo a cuenta del maquillaje, y cuanto más tardaba Alex en el baño, más ganas tenía de meterse debajo de la ducha de una maldita vez. Cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse salió de su gruta y obvió a Marcos y Sheila, que le reprendieron por no ayudarles a recoger el salón, en el que se amontonaban botellas y vasos de agua vacíos, abrigos, estuches y material de maquillaje que dejaron por el medio tras arreglarse la noche anterior. Los ignoró y siguió su ruta, casi chocándose con Alex, que salía del baño con mucho mejor aspecto que antes, ropa, limpia y secándose el pelo con una toalla, esperaba que la ducha le sentase la mitad de bien que a su amigo, al cual se le veía renovado.

Entró en el baño y sintió una oleada de calor golpeándole, a Alex le gustaban las duchas con el agua especialmente caliente, y siempre dejaba la pequeña habitación llena de vaho y hecha un hervidero. Limpió parte del espejo empañado y se miró en él, la verdad es que su aspecto parte debido a su cara de cansancio, y parte debido al maquillaje estropeado, era terrorífico, y casi se asustó al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo, creyendo que había alguien más con él en el servicio. Se desnudó lentamente mientras dejaba el agua correr para que alcanzase la temperatura que le gustaba, y al meterse bajo el chorro sintió su cuerpo relajarse y librarse de la incómoda sensación que le provocaba el sentirse pegajoso. No se percató del rato que estuvo bajo la ducha, pero cuando finalmente salió del baño el salón ya estaba recogido, y sus tres amigos estaban sentados en los sofás reunidos alrededor de algo que Marcos tenía en la mano.

\- Akari…¿no hay algo que debas contarnos?- dijo el rubio de forma picajosa y clavando los ojos en el en cuanto abrió la puerta.

\- Emmm…¿no?- realmente no tenía idea de que iba la cosa.

Se puso la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza sobre los hombros y se reajustó la que tenía anudada a la cintura antes de acercarse a ellos con curiosidad. Pero antes siquiera de llegar a su lado los 3 pares de ojos se clavaron en él y Marcos alzó la mano mostrándole su propio teléfono, con la fotografía de él y Michelle de fondo de pantalla. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

\- Q-q- Qué haces con mi móvil- intentó sonar severo, pero le salió un gallo en la voz y en su lugar sonó bastante patético.

\- Mientras recogíamos el salón se encendió la pantalla al moverlo y lo vimos- aclaró Alex.

\- Como comprenderás algo tan jugoso como esto no podemos dejarlo pasar- añadió marcos dando a entender que era evidente que tenía que contarles el porqué, cómo y cuándo de la foto.

\- Necesitamos información

\- Detalles- colaboró Sheila añadiendo más leña al fuego

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la foto si ayer tuve yo tu móvil toda la noche?-

\- No, eso no es lo importante Alex sino ESTO- puntualizó Marcos señalando el brazo de Akari alrededor de la cintura de Michelle – Del 1 al 10, ¿cómo de cachondo te pusiste al agarrarla?

\- ¡Marcos!- le chistó Sheila dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡En información vital!- se justificó el rubio. Sheila miró a Alex pidiéndole ayuda pero él se encogió de hombros

\- A mí también me interesa saberlo

\- ¡Alex!

Mientras discutían entre ellos no se habían percatado de que la vergüenza había podido con el japonés, cuyo rostro había pasado por todos los tonos de rojo del espectro de luz visible y que se había sentado en el sofá, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y ocultando la cara entre las manos.

\- Ni siquiera me acuerdo- lloriqueó- Cuando vi el móvil tenía un montón de mensajes de ella con fotos porque al parecer le di mi número ¡pero ni de eso me acuerdo!

En la habitación se hizo el silencio. Alex encendió la televisión, Sheila cerró la boca y Marcos se levantó, le dio a Akari su teléfono y tras darle unas palmaditas alentadoras en la espalda y decirle un "lo siento, tío" se encerró en el baño huyendo de la atmósfera incómoda que se formó en el salón.

Durante un rato se mantuvo la situación igual, y cuando Alex había decidido intervenir, el japonés se incorporó de golpe y despareció por la puerta de su habitación. Ya en la soledad de su cuarto respiró profundamente varias veces y se recompuso, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa, si Michelle se había preocupado por mandarle las fotos y contestarle cuando le había escrito por algo sería ¿no?, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Cansado tanto física como psicológicamente, pero mucho mejor de su resaca tras la ducha caliente, se distrajo recogiendo su habitación, la cual había dejado hecha un desastre tras las pruebas para los disfraces. Para cuando hubo terminado, Marcos también había salido del baño, y casi se les había echado la hora de cenar encima sin darse cuenta. Cogió uno de sus libros y se sentó junto a Alex en el sofá, obviando la tele y concentrándose en la lectura. Realmente tenía que devolverlos el lunes y quería acabarlos antes de ello, siendo el que tenía en las manos el único que no había terminado aún. Para cuando decidieron empezar a cenar su malestar estomacal ya no era tal, e incluso tenía hambre, y más aún después de ver las ingentes cantidades de pollo frito que Sheila les había llevado. Le dieron un poco a Max, aunque no le convenía, pero no había salido nada salvo el ratito que Sheila se había ofrecido a pasearlo mientras ellos se preparaban, y el animal estaba bastante desesperado. Tras la cena, con la excusa de pasear al perro otro poco, Marcos llevó a la chica a su casa, y antes de que volviese Alex ya se había metido en la cama alegando que no había dormido nada.

Akari esperó a su compañero jugando con la consola, y cuando volvió echaron alguna partida entre ambos hasta que al rubio se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos de sueño, momento que ambos aprovecharon para retirarse a sus aposentos. Al entrar en su habitación el japonés se desnudó para meterse en la cama, tal y como hacía siempre, y una vez bajo el calor de las mantas se percató de que en su teléfono parpadeaba una luz de color púrpura indicando que tenía nuevos mensajes. Bostezando y rascándose los ojos con una mano utilizó la otra para desbloquear la pantalla y ver que efectivamente tenía una nueva notificación de whatsapp. La abrió con desgana hasta que se percató del nombre de quien le enviaba el menaje, Michelle, y entonces sus dedos parecieron volverse mucho más hábiles y en millonénsimas de segundo tenía la conversación con ella abierta.

**Michelle **

_¿Qué tal va esa resaca? (18:46)_

_A juzgar por lo que me ha llegado no muy bien (18:47)_

_A ver si el lunes estás mejor (18:47)_

Y entonces lo vio, catatónico, decrépito, hecho polvo, con un emplaste en la cara…sí, era él mismo un rato antes. Al parecer en alguno de sus momentos lamentables, Sheila les había hecho fotos a traición, que se había dedicado a re-enviar a posteriori probablemente con el fin de dejarlos en ridículo. Lamentablemente a Akari eso no le hacía falta, ya se dejaba en ridículo él sólo sin necesidad de intermediarios.

Lo que el chico no llegaba a entender es cómo demonios había llegado la foto a Michelle, ella y Sheila apenas se conocían ¿ya se dedicaban a mandarse cosas? Seguro que tenían conversaciones entre ella hablando de lo patético que era, no había más que ver la foto ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? Seguro que estaba decepcionada, y que le daba asco, y que cuando llegase el lunes a clase iba a hacer como que no le conocía. No se iba a enfadar, lo entendía, una mujer como ella era demasiado buena para acercarse a alguien como él, bastante había hecho con dirigirle la palabra hasta ahora. Casi sin pensarlo, contestó, si no quería volver a saber de él por lo menos se despediría.

**Akari**

_Bastante mejor (23:37)_

_Me he duchado y cenado y me voy a la cama ya (23:37)_

_A ver si mañana me despierto recuperado (23:38)_

Iba a darle las buenas noches y a despedirse cuando el estado de Michelle cambión a "en línea" y de ahí a "escribiendo". Sintió algo que no tenía muy claro si eran nervios o ilusión recorriéndole el cuerpo, y con el teléfono agarrado entre las dos manos apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla conteniendo la respiración casi sin darse cuenta.

**Michelle **

_Me alegro :) (23:38)_

_Aprovecha que mañana no te toca madrugar y duerme, que te vendrá bien (23:39)_

_El lunes te explico a qué se deben las resacas (23:39)_

_Cuídate y descansa (23:39)_

_¡Buenas noches! (23:40)_

**Akari**

_Gracias (23:40)_

_El lunes hablamos entonces (23:40)_

_Descansa tú también y buenas noches (23:40)_

¿Qué quería decir con ese "me alegro"? ¿Se alegraba de verdad? Le había puesto una carita feliz, la carita feliz era buena señal ¿no? ¿Entonces no le odiaba? Por lo que decía parecía que el lunes quería hablar con él… ¿lo diría en serio? ¿No le iba a retirar la palabra por borracho?

Releyó otra vez toda la conversación con Michelle desde el primer mensaje que le envió ella por la mañana. No parecía enfadada, si lo estuviese no le habría escrito ¿verdad? Giró en la cama con el teléfono aún en las manos y suspiró ¿Cómo demonios iba a dormir él ahora? Con la cabeza como un hervidero, el pulso acelerado y mariposas en el estómago le resultaba una tarea imposible relajarse lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y dejarse abrazar por Morfeo.

No podía ser tan difícil, lo hacía todas las noches, se tumbaba, se relajaba y se dormía, sin más. Seguro que incluso hasta roncaba, pero nunca se había oído a sí mismo así que no podría saberlo. ¿Estaría durmiendo también Michelle? ¿Seguiría en casa de Shokichi? Pudo oír a Max jugando con una pelota al otro lado de la puerta ¿le gustarían los perros a Michelle? ¿Tendría mascota? Le había visto cosas de gatos cuando había ido a su despacho, así que debían gustarle los animales. En un impulso estúpido abrió la aplicación de Facebook de su teléfono y escribió su nombre en la barra de búsqueda, aguantando la respiración no sabiendo muy bien si quería que saliese o no, y salió. El mismo nombre, pero con el perfil con un nivel de privacidad muy alto que sólo le dejaba ver su foto principal, un gato de enormes e intensos ojos azules y orejas gachas, rayado y en tonos grises. ¿Sería ella? Miró si tenía amigos en común y soltó un grito ahogado al ver que compartía amistad con Keiji y Shokichi. Mismo nombre, también ubicada en California y amiga del rector y el dueño del gimnasio ¡ERA ELLA! Movió su dedo hacia la solicitud de amistad, pero se congeló en el instante en el que se paró a pensarlo un segundo, no era capaz de hacerlo. Sabría que la había buscado a propósito y seguro que le consideraba un acosador o algo así, no, no, no, no, no, no podía enviar la solicitud. No. Ni de coña. Se giró en la cama de nuevo con el perfil de Michelle aún en su pantalla ¿y si se enteraba igualmente de que la había buscado? Seguro que existían aplicaciones o algo así para saber si alguien te buscaba en Facebook. Ay. Ahora ella lo sabía, fijo. Cerró la aplicación de Facebook y dejó el móvil encima de la mesilla como si quemase, quizás así no se enterase.

Tras unos minutos más martirizándose mentalmente respiró profundamente y estiró en la cama, tumbándose boca arriba, mirando el techo y con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos, que tenía doblado sobre la almohada. Puede que algún día se atreviese a mandarle una solicitud de amistad por Facebook, y a no tener que repasar cien mil veces en su cabeza los mensajes que le mandaba por _whatsapp_ antes de darle al botón de enviar, y a hablarla mirándola a los ojos sin sentir que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca; pero desde luego ese día no sería hoy, ni probablemente mañana.


	19. Fotos incriminatorias

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**En el anterior capítulo ya pudimos ver como algunos de los más perjudicados en la fiesta recibían el día siguiente con no muy buena cara, aunque alguno se llevó alegrías inesperadas en forma de fotografías que no recordaba haberse sacado. Y precisamente de eso va este capítulo, del resto de instantáneas que se tomaron esa noche, así como del deplorable estado en el cual terminó cierto Drácula cuarentón con poco cuerpo para fiestas. Si es que...la edad no perdona.**

**\- Título: Fotos incriminatorias  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 2999  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi, Keiji y Michelle**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras!**

**Para los que leéis las entradillas que hacemos y que pedíais más interacciones de Joseph y Akari...esperad con ansias los capítulos de la semana que viene ;)**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Fotos incriminatorias**

\- Nnnnggggaaaaauuuuuuu…

El sentido lamento surgió de su garganta irritada y se llevó una mano a la cara preguntándose quién demonios había elegido su cabeza para montar un festival de bongos. Al intentar moverse en la cama con los ojos aún cerrados descubrió que tenía el cuerpo completamente dolorido. Su cabeza le martilleaba, tenía sed, el estómago le bailaba como si siguiese de fiesta y plantearse abrir los ojos le pareció la peor locura que podía pensar.

Volvió a lamentarse contra la almohada. Sí, vale, había bebido, pero no tanto… ¿no? ¿O quizá sí? Intentó hacer memoria de cuánto alcohol había ingerido, pero su cabeza amenazó con explotar si seguía intentándolo así que desistió. A su mente llegaron flashes confusos sin orden ni concierto de gente disfrazada, estar saltando y cantar a voz en grito agarrado a alguien con orejas de lobo, darle un beso en la mano a una chica muy mona, Michelle hablando con alguien desnudo… ¿Akari quizás?, Adolf sonriendo… No, no podía ser real todo eso. Sintió otra punzada en la cabeza y decidió que lo más sabio era parar. Alguien se lo explicaría… o no… Realmente en este momento era más vital sobrevivir que recordar cosas.

Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo conseguir consiguió abrir una pequeña rendija en sus ojos. La terrible y molesta claridad se filtraba entre los pesados cortinajes de su ventana. Vale, estaba en su casa y en su habitación. Giró la cabeza buscando su reloj despertador y la habitación empezó a darle vueltas a una velocidad más que alarmante. Se agarró a la cama en un vano intento de intentar que parase y respiró hondo varias veces. Volvió a girar la cabeza, esta vez más despacio hasta que lo vio. Las 11 y cuarto de la mañana. ¿A qué hora había llegado? ¿Cuánto llevaba dormido? ¿Quedaría feo seguir durmiendo?

Le pareció oír ruido en el salón. ¿Había vuelto con alguien a casa? Con una mujer desde luego que no. ¿Keiji…? Parecía lo más probable. Desde luego, si eran ladrones con que le robasen en voz baja, sin hacer ruido y sin tocar su querido acuario de corales se daba por satisfecho. Si no eran ladrones, cosa que la pequeña voz de cordura que le quedaba le susurró en su dolorido cerebro como lo más probable, debería ser un buen anfitrión y levantarse… Levantarse ya… Salir de la cama y adquirir una posición erguida. Abandonar el dulce calor de las sábanas, la seguridad de estar apoyado en su mullido colchón sin riesgo de caer al suelo. Ahogó un nuevo lamento en su almohada más intenso que el anterior.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió que tenía que enfrentarse a la mañana pese a la resaca épica que estaba atravesando. Antes de acometer tan ardua tarea, estudió detenidamente la manera de hacerlo sin que peligrase de su ya por si deteriorada salud actual.

Lentamente se apoyó sobre un lateral del cuerpo. Un pie asomó bajo las sábanas tanteando el ambiente. Lo metió dentro de la cama y se estremeció arrebujándose. Hacía frío. Seguramente en condiciones normales la temperatura era muy agradable, pero en este momento cualquier excusa le parecía buena con tal de quedarse tumbado un poco más. Suspirando resignado y lamentando su sino, volvió a sacar el pie y lo dejó colgando por fuera de la cama. Con esfuerzo, el otro pie siguió al primero, y chocó contra algo. Parecía un cubo. Ah, sí, lo había dejado puesto la noche anterior por si a media noche no llegaba al baño. Le dio una pequeña patada para alejarlo y respiró. Ahora tocaba lo más difícil. Apoyándose con los brazos en la cama, fue levantando el cuerpo lentamente hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza prácticamente metida entre las rodillas. Respiró hondo en esa posición varias veces con los brazos colgando inertes. Finalmente enderezó la columna y suspiró orgulloso de sí mismo. Animado por su éxito se levantó de golpe y tuvo que apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama porque el suelo estaba bastante más inestable de lo que recordaba.

Caminó vacilante hasta la ventana como hacía cada mañana y corrió las cortinas. La luz entró a raudales y se clavó como lanzas en sus ojos hasta el cogote. Protestando sonoramente sobre las mañanas soleadas los días de resaca fue hasta la cómoda donde había dejado su teléfono móvil. Las 11:28, y tenía mensajes sin leer.

**Keiji **

_Shokichi-san, voy a correr. Te cojo las llaves. Volveré en un rato. (9:35)_

_Ya estoy en casa, no te asustes si oyes ruidos. (10:28)_

Sonrió al ver el mensaje. Keiji no alteraba su rutina de entrenamiento ni cuando iba a visitarle. Además hoy no iba a comer solo, la vida le sonreía un poco. Abrió la conversación de Michelle y se encontró con un montón de fotos bastante comprometedoras de su persona acompañadas de algunos comentarios mordaces de la rubia. Al parecer sus confusos recuerdos no estaban tan desencaminados. Luego los miraría en detalle, cuando su cabeza le dejase concentrarse lo suficiente. Michelle también había mandado algunas fotos (las más decentes) por el grupo y estaban comentándolas. Posó el móvil un poco más feliz que antes y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo. Su aspecto actual era bastante lamentable. Tenía los ojos un tanto enrojecidos, se le marcaban las ojeras y se apreciaba un hilillo de saliva reseca desde la comisura de la boca hasta la barba. Además, el pelo que se había engominado para disfrazarse estaba aplastado y pegajoso, y se apreciaban restos de pintura blanca aquí y allá, sobre todo en la raíz del pelo. Con un gesto de desencanto hacia su reflejo se desnudó y miró a la ducha como un enemigo mortal. Pese a sus miedos de caerse mientras se daba un agua, decidió que tenía que adecentarse y abrió el grifo. Gimoteó en voz baja al sentir el agua fría hasta que se calentó poco a poco, pero cuando por fin salió y se enfundó en su albornoz negro se podría decir que era ya casi medio persona, aunque seguía sintiéndose como si se hubiese caído por un barranco. Volvió a la habitación, se secó y se puso ropa cómoda con una elegante bata de rallas grises.

Metiendo el móvil en el bolsillo de su bata, abrió la puerta de la habitación y le llegó el olor de la comida. Las habitaciones estaban en un medio piso al que se accedía por unas escaleras. La estancia principal al que daban las mismas, era un espacioso salón decorado con mucho gusto, excepto por algunas cosas que descolocaban, como un enorme tótem de madera en un lateral que sobresalía unos centímetros por encima del suelo del piso superior que había conseguido en uno de sus viajes. En una pared había un acuario inmenso, el orgullo de Shokichi, con corales de colores y algunos pececillos exóticos, al lado de una zona con sofás y sillones ideales para ver la pantalla de 55 pulgadas que colgaba de la pared. La cocina era de estilo americano, contigua al salón, situada en el lado opuesto de las escaleras, justo debajo de la zona correspondiente a las habitaciones. Al oír el ruido de la puerta, Keiji se asomó al salón.

_\- Buenos días, Shokichi-san, espero no haberte despertado_. – Keiji estaba en perfecto estado, por su puesto, dado que él no había bebido nada. – _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_\- Me mueeeerooooo_… - Shokichi bajó las escaleras agarrándose a la barandilla como un náufrago a una tabla salvavidas, ya que, inexplicablemente, sentía agujetas en el 70% de su cuerpo.

_\- Quizá no tendrías que haber intentado beber al ritmo de la gente joven, Shokichi-san. _– Keiji desapareció de su rango de visión al volver a la cocina. – _Estoy haciendo la comida para los dos, espero que no te importe._

_\- ¡Yo también soy joven!_ – La pulla de Keiji hirió su orgullo, aunque su maltrecho cuerpo se emperraba en confirmarla. – _Y gracias por la comida… Ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa._

Le agradecía enormemente que su amigo se preocupase tanto. La verdad es que él, de haber estado solo, hubiera buscado alguna sobra en el frigorífico o, lo más probable, hubiera encargado algo a domicilio.

Perdido en estos pensamientos, en su trayecto a la cocina para seguir hablando con Keiji y de paso conseguir agua para su resaca y alguna pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, su pie dio con la esquina de uno de los sillones y sobrevino el desastre. La lamentable falta de estabilidad, junto con sus reflejos lentos en ese momento, llevaron a Shokichi a agarrarse del único sitio que encontró: Una estantería en el que había una figura horripilante de porcelana, que se tambaleó peligrosamente bailando hasta el borde del precipicio. El hombre, en un intento de salvar tan horrenda figura de la que se había encaprichado al verla en un escaparate de una tienda polvorienta, elevó su mano rápidamente… para que la figura pasase rozándole los dedos y chocando contra el suelo, seguido de un lamento de Shokichi. La figura quedó en el suelo, partida en tres cachos mientras Shokichi se preguntaba qué le dolía más, si la cabeza, la pérdida o el meñique del pie golpeado.

Al oír el jaleo, Keiji asomó de nuevo y se encontró a su amigo mirando con desamparo el desastre que acababa de preparar. Al levantar la cabeza, tenía los ojos llorosos.

_\- Keeeiiiijiiiiiiii… se ha rooooto._

_\- Bueno, a Michelle nunca le gustó esa figura_.

Sonriendo para sí, guió al compungido Shokichi al sillón, que se puso a mirar su móvil, y recogió los restos de la tragedia. Además, antes de que siguiera enredando, le llevó una botella de agua con un vaso y una pastilla a su resacoso amigo.

_\- Keijiiiii…_ \- Se lamentó – _Michelle ha vuelto a hacerlooo…_

_\- ¿El qué?_

_\- ¡Sacar fotos a escondidas!_

_\- Ah, sí, a mí también me ha mandado alguna interesante._ _Los amigos de Akari son muy simpáticos._

_\- ¿Por qué tengo esta foto abrazado a todos ellos?_

_\- A ver… _\- Keiji dejó de poner la mesa y se acercó un momento –_ Ah, sí, empezó a sonar "We are the champions" y os emocionasteis mucho los cuatro._

_\- Ah… _\- Shokichi no recordaba ese momento. - _¿y cuándo nos pusimos a posar para esta foto?_ – En su móvil tenía una foto de él mismo con un brazo por encima de Keiji.

Se pusieron a comer el ramen que había preparado el boxeador mientras éste rellenaba las lagunas en la mente de Shokichi con las fotos de Michelle. Al parecer había estado bailando y brincando con Akari y sus amigos toda la noche, de ahí las agujetas. Keiji también comentó lo inusualmente animado que había estado Adolf durante la fiesta. También se preguntaron si Alex se acordaría de su llorera, y de lo que había pasado después de aquello, porque desde luego había salido muy contento del almacén. Shokichi tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse cuando su amigo le recordó que al llegar a casa tuvo que obligarle a quitarse la pintura de la cara y ayudarle a desvestirse para meterse en la cama.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Keiji recogió la mesa y Shokichi se derrumbó en el sofá. Su dolor de cabeza había menguado considerablemente, pero seguía teniendo un remanente bastante molesto. Se arrebujó en su bata y bebió a sorbos el té que Keiji acababa de preparar para ambos mientras tenían puesto de fondo un reportaje en la tele sobre hormigas.

Habían terminado su té cuando sonó el timbre de calle. Shokichi se levantó con un quejido evitando a Keiji la molestia ya que, a fin de cuentas, estaban en su casa. Se acercó hasta el telefonillo del portero automático arrastrando los pies y abrió el portal prácticamente sin preguntar.

_\- ¿Es Michelle-san?_

_\- Eh… _\- Shokichi bostezó sonoramente mientras esperaba cerca de la puerta. – _No lo sé… ¿por qué?_ – Le venían a visitar, sería alguien conocido, así que tampoco se preocupó de saber quién llamaba a su puerta.

_\- Habíamos quedado con ella para ver el partido… ¿tampoco te acordabas?_

Mientras Shokichi se rascaba la cabeza haciendo memoria y lamentaba no haber preparado los acostumbrados aperitivos, llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrirla con cara de eterna angustia por despistado. Nada más hacerlo, se encontró deslumbrado por el flash de la cámara de fotos del móvil que sostenía Michelle con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Perfecto. – La rubia contempló la foto orgullosa. – He completado tu trayecto de decadencia. Y… enviar. Listo. – Al momento se oyó el sonido del móvil de Keiji.

\- Micheeeelleee… - La rubia pasó a su lado mientras Shokichi se frotaba los doloridos ojos. – Estoy malito y a punto de morirme ¿por qué me tratas tan maaaaaal?

\- Estar de resaca no se considera enfermedad y mucho menos mortal, así que técnicamente no estás "malito". – Michelle sonrió condescendientemente antes de continuar. – Además hay cierto estudiante japonés que te tiene en demasiada estima y no es bueno ir engañando así a la gente.

Michelle posó la bolsa que traía en la mano y sacó una cerveza para ella y un Aquarius para Keiji. Cuando le ofreció una cerveza a Shokichi palideció y la rechazó enérgicamente para regocijo de Michelle. Cogieron un par de boles para las patatas y nachos que también llevaba en la bolsa, además de sacar dos botes de salsa para mojar.

\- Perdonad si he llegado antes de tiempo – suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá – pero Joseph está muy pesado hoy y amenazó con ir a buscarme a casa para charlar sobre Akari. – Miró a la estantería. – ¡Anda! Por fin has decidido hacerle un favor a tu casa y te has desecho de aquella figurita horrible.

\- Mmmm… - Keiji la miró intensamente mientras ignoraba el lamento de Shokichi, que miraba a Michelle dolido. – ¿Y a qué crees que se debe ese repentino interés por uno de tus alumnos?

Michelle le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar pero con un atisbo de sonrisa. Sabía que la pregunta de Keiji iba con segundas intenciones, pero tampoco quería confirmárselas. A su observador amigo no le hacían falta muchas pistas más y jugaba con la baza de llevarse bien con Akari. Shokichi se sentó en el sofá mirándoles sin entender el silencioso cambio de información que estaban teniendo. Antes de que Keiji pudiera añadir nada más, decidió enseñarles las fotos que no les había pasado de la noche anterior.

A todo el mundo le sorprendía la capacidad de Michelle de captar los momentos claves en las fiestas y eventos a los que acudía. Algunas de las fotos eran buscadas, en las que los protagonistas de las mismas miraban a la cámara, como una que tenía de las camareras, otra de una sonriente Sheilla al lado de Eva, Keiji con su Aquarius, e incluso una de Shokichi con Akari y sus amigos que dudaba que ninguno de los cuatro se acordase de haberla hecho. En su galería había también "_selfies_", entre ellas una con Akari y otra que se notaba la había hecho Joseph, seguramente quitándole el móvil a Michelle. Pero también tenía fotos "robadas", como por ejemplo Marcos dándole un beso en la mano a la camarera vestida de momia, Adolf sonriente hablando con Eva, o Alex llevado de la mano por la otra camarera después de haber estado llorando, sin contar todas las fotos que había sacado de todos los miembros del grupo en plena borrachera. A decir verdad, Michelle había sacado de su móvil un montón de fotos de Akari desde diferentes ángulos, pero esas estaban a buen recaudo en su ordenador. No le apetecía que el perspicaz Keiji le interrogase aún más sobre la relación con el japonés de intercambio.

\- Yo sé de dos personas que estarían bastante interesadas en las fotos de las camareras. – Comentó el boxeador. – Puedo pasárselas a Marcos, tengo su número.

\- No te preocupes, ya se las he pasado a Akari.

\- Ah. – Keiji miró a Michelle con una sonrisa. – No sabía que tuvieses el número de teléfono de Akari.

\- Soy su profesora y de alguna manera tenía que pasárselas. – Michelle le sostuvo la mirada enarcando una ceja, retándole a que siguiera provocándola.

\- Akari es un buen chico – comentó Shokichi, que se había recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y había vuelto a perderse el intercambio de miradas de sus amigos. Su dolor de cabeza amenazaba con volver con más intensidad. – y sus amigos también son muy simpáticos. Me pregunto si llegaron bien a casa.

\- Marcos me mandó un mensaje acompañado de una foto cuando llegó a casa, así que llegar, llegaron. Otro tema es cómo habrán amanecido…

\- Seguro que mejor que Shokichi – apostilló Michelle. – Aunque para eso tampoco hace falta mucho…

\- ¡Pero si estoy hecho un mozo! Auch… - Se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras sus amigos le miraban con conmiseración.

El partido empezó y los tres centraron su atención en la enorme pantalla de televisión. Shokichi se animó un poco, pese a que tuvo que tomar otra pastilla para su dolor de cabeza y seguía agarrado a la botella de agua. Al terminar, sus dos invitados decidieron marchar. Keiji prefería cenar en casa y Michelle quería coger el último autobús, además de que no quería dejar sola a su gatita. Keiji le comentó que había sobrado comida de medio día y que con lo que había visto que tenía en el frigo seguramente podría hacerse algo e irse a la cama pronto. Pese a ello, Shokichi les amenazó con que se iba a morir y que si se moría, les pesaría en la conciencia por dejarle solo y abandonado. Michelle le respondió sonriente desde la puerta un "Correremos el riesgo" y finalmente se fueron cada uno a su casa.

Cuando Michelle llegó a su piso, Influenza la recibió frotándose contra sus piernas y ronroneando. Mientras le rascaba la cabeza, se preguntó cómo la recibiría Akari el lunes cuando se volviesen a ver en clase, esta vez más vestidos. Desde luego, iba a ser muy interesante.


	20. Di papá

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Último capítulo relacionado en cierto modo con Halloween y de vuelta con un personaje que desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía capítulo propio, Adolf ¡escribir con él es tan duro! T-T.**

**Habéis sido varios los que nos habéis pedido en algún momento que Joseph y Akari tuviesen algunas palabras...os adelantamos que el miércoles de la semana que viene cierto rubio y cierto moreno tendrán mucho que decirse ;)**

**\- Título: Di "papá"  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 2999  
****\- Personajes: Adolf, Shokichi y Rose**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Di "papá"**

Escuchó la respiración acompasada de su mujer. Parecía que seguía dormida. Perfecto. Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido y tras ponerse su anillo al cuello, un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Comprobó que su hija estaba dormida y bajó con una sonrisa a la cocina. Pese a ser domingo se había levantado pronto, acostumbrado como estaba a su horario en la universidad, así que decidió preparar un desayuno elaborado a su mujer y su hija.

Adolf tenía un talento innato para la cocina. No se le resistía ninguna receta que se le pusiese por delante y además era una actividad que le resultaba muy relajante y satisfactoria. Por ello, los fines de semana que era cuando tenía más tiempo solía encargarse él de las comidas y procuraba que los desayunos fueran diferentes cada vez. El día anterior se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo normal porque había llegado cansado de la fiesta de Halloween y no llegó a preparar nada especial, así que hoy había decidido hacer tortitas como compensación. Colocó platos y cubiertos en la mesa para tenerlo todo listo para desayunar en cuanto terminase de hacerlas. Preparó los ingredientes, se ató el mandil para no mancharse y se puso manos a la obra. Se sabía la receta de memoria, así que tampoco necesitaba mirarla en ningún sitio.

Para la gente aficionada a estar tras los fogones, cocinar tiene la virtud de abstraer de cualquier otra cosa, y más si se trata de elaborar un postre. Te permite centrarte solo en esa actividad, eludiendo cualquier otro pensamiento que no sea la cara de satisfacción de los comensales al probar el plato. La dedicación y mimo a la hora de cocinar se refleja en los rostros de las personas con el estómago lleno y el plato vacío, o eso creía Adolf que sonreía mientras batía las claras de huevo a punto de nieve pensando en lo contenta que se pondría su hija al levantarse. Agudizó el oído. Bien, seguían dormidas. Cogió las varillas y mezcló el resto de ingredientes con garbo mientras decidía qué podía hacer de acompañamiento. Quizá podía batir un poco de nata, y le pareció que aún le quedaban naranjas. Aunque Dana seguramente preferiría chocolate. ¿Les quedaba sirope de chocolate…? Comprobó el armario. Sí, aún tenían, genial. Echó las claras a punto de nieve a la mezcla que estaba batiendo al tiempo que preparaba la sartén para empezar a hacerlas.

Pronto, el olor de las tortitas recién hechas inundó la cocina. Cuando ya estaba acabando la mezcla, oyó unos balbuceos procedentes de las escaleras.

\- _Chss… vamos a darle un susto a papá…_

Había oído a su mujer perfectamente, pero disimuló mientras daba la vuelta a otra tortita que pondría en la pila ya hecha cuando acabase de hacerse. La niña siguió haciendo ruiditos mientras se acercaban por la espalda hacia él, hasta que notó dos manitas en su espalda al tiempo que su mujer decía un alegre "¡Buh!". Adolf apartó la sartén del fuego y se giró haciéndose el sorprendido, provocando la risa en Dana en brazos de su esposa. Dio un beso cariñoso a la niña y Rose la colocó en la trona. La mujer volvió a él y al notarla ponerse de puntillas a su lado se agachó para recibir el beso en su mejilla.

\- _Qué bien huele, cariño. ¿Quieres que te ayude?_

\- _No hace falta, aunque podríais haber tardado cinco minutitos más_. – Sonrió mientras metía la sartén en el lavavajillas. – _Os bato un poco de nata, preparo zumo y ya está listo._

Mientras Adolf preparaba el acompañamiento de las tortitas y exprimía las naranjas para él mismo y su mujer, Rose preparó café, cogió una mitad de una de las tortitas y la fue cortando en cachitos para la niña. Adolf dejó los zumos en la mesa junto con la nata batida y el sirope y se sentó al lado de la trona.

\- _Come tranquila, ya se lo doy yo_.

Le cogió el tenedor a su mujer de las manos con una caricia, y con paciencia, iba untando cada cachito con un poco de nata rociada de sirope de chocolate. Hablaba a Dana con dulzura en alemán, a ratos incluso imitando el sonido de un avión en el recorrido del plato a la nata y a la boca de la niña, ensimismado, mientras sus propias tortitas se quedaban frías, aunque tampoco le importaba. Su mujer les observaba con una sonrisa e incluso les sacó una foto con el móvil. Estos eran los momentos que merecían la pena, los que siempre había buscado, una vida tranquila, con una mujer y una hija a las que adoraba. No necesitaba más.

Ya había acabado de dar de desayunar a Dana y estaba a la mitad de su propio desayuno, ya helado, cuando una notificación del Whatsapp sonó en su móvil, y se tensó. Los domingos eran sus días de descanso y los que dedicaba a su familia, así que no le solía hacer mucho caso al móvil… habitualmente. Tras la fiesta de Halloween Michelle había enviado fotos por el grupo que tenían de la universidad, y se las había estado enseñando a su mujer, pero también le había mandado fotos por mensaje privado estando a solas con Eva, y esas las había guardado para sí. Además, tenía una conversación abierta con Eva. En realidad ninguna de las dos cosas, ni las fotos ni la conversación daba lugar a pensar nada. Tampoco es que su mujer no supiese de Eva, todo lo contrario, sabía perfectamente que era su ayudante, pero, aunque no era capaz de dar una explicación razonada, simplemente prefería que su mujer no le preguntase sobre por qué, de entre toda la gente con la que trabajaba, había decidido llevarla a ella, sin apenas conocerla, a una fiesta con sus amigos, por muy ayudante suya que fuese. De hecho, ni él mismo sabía responder esa pregunta, así que tampoco quería enfrentar la respuesta en voz alta.

Siguió desayunando ignorando el móvil y esperando que no volviese a sonar, pero el destino esta vez no estaba de su parte. Sonó otra vez. Otra vez. Y otra. Una más. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

\- _Parece importante_. – Comentó su mujer. – _¿Te lo acerco?_

\- _No_. – Se levantó tenso del asiento forzando una sonrisa. – _No te preocupes, ya lo miro yo._

Tenía el móvil en la encimera, y cuando lo cogió le asaltó el miedo. ¿Sería Eva? ¿Y si lo era? ¿Qué cara pondría? Conteniendo la respiración desbloqueó el móvil y miró los mensajes pendientes. Cuando por fin vio el responsable de las incesantes notificaciones respiró aliviado al tiempo que deseaba gritar a cierto rector por su actitud infantil.

**Shokichi **

_Buenos días! __ (9:05)_

_Qué tal todo? =^o^= (9:05)_

_Me aburro mucho TT_TT (9:05)_

_Keiji está ocupado con el gimnasio y Michelle está liada con sus cosas de doctorado __ (9:06)_

_Qué haces? (9:06)_

_Los domingos por la mañana no hay nada decente en la tele ¬_¬UUU (9:06)_

Suspiró con el móvil aún en la mano. Se ve que ya estaba mejor de la resaca del día anterior, cosa increíble después de ver la foto que les había mandado Michelle cuando fue a verle. Shokichi estaba pidiendo a gritos visitarle, y así se lo comentó a su mujer. No era raro que fuese a verle a casa, de hecho, era ya casi como un tío para Dana, a la que solía llevar detallitos. Normalmente no dudaba, pero temía que dijese algún comentario inapropiado sobre la fiesta de Halloween, pese a que sabía que Shokichi, aunque fuese un cabeza loca, era discreto cuando se necesitaba.

\- _Dile que venga a comer_. – Sugirió Rose. _– Además ya sabes que Dana se ríe mucho con él y hace tiempo que no pasa por aquí. ¿A que te gusta que venga Shokichi? ¿A que sí?_ – La niña agitó los brazos como entendiendo el nombre.

Con una sonrisa viendo el entusiasmo de la pequeña respondió a su amigo invitándole a comer, a lo que éste contestó un "¡Claro!" lleno de emoticonos felices.

Viendo que iba a tener el resto del día ocupado, se excusó mientras su mujer recogía la cocina y se dirigió a su despacho. Pensaba ponerse por la tarde a preparar papeleos de la universidad para el día siguiente, ya que el día anterior no los había resuelto, pero si iba a estar Shokichi en su casa mejor lo finiquitaba antes de que llegase su amigo.

El estudio era su rincón de tranquilidad. De hecho, su mujer apenas lo pisaba, pues además de no haber nada de su interés, Adolf prefería que no revolviese sus cosas. No era una habitación muy grande, aunque las estanterías llenas de libros que cubrían cada pared y el amplio escritorio daban la sensación de ser un cuarto más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, pero sí que era muy luminoso, con ventanales que prácticamente llegaban del suelo al techo. En una pequeña zona de pared sin estanterías, enfrente del escritorio, colgaban sus títulos de Medicina, su orla y el título de doctor, todo ello bajo un gran cuadro en el que se veía una foto de una anguila eléctrica acompañado de un esquema histológico de la misma.

A la edad de 11 años había sufrido en su cuerpo las consecuencias de una descarga eléctrica. El colegio al que asistía realizaba visitas guiadas periódicamente a distintas instalaciones. Aquel día tocaba la visita a una central eléctrica para introducir el concepto de electricidad a los chicos, y para completar la visita, tuvieron un pequeño taller de aplicación práctica, montaban circuitos sencillos, hacían lucir bombillas y el especialista incluso les explicó y enseñó el funcionamiento de una bobina de Tesla. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los pequeños rayos surgir del aparato que el hombre parecía guiar a su antojo, y, aunque sabía que aquello tenía una explicación científica, había algo salvaje y casi mágico que fascinó al joven Adolf. Por aquél entonces era un chico amable y tímido, y aunque le costaba trabar amistades, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, aunque, como siempre ocurre, en esta ocasión también había dos idiotas que se dedicaban meterse con él. Durante el taller sobre electricidad, una niña de su clase se cortó la mano con uno de los circuitos, y aunque el corte parecía superficial, sangraba con profusión. Mientras su profesor, acompañado del especialista, sacaba del aula a la chica que no dejaba de llorar en pleno ataque de nervios, el resto de la clase quedó sola jugueteando aún con interruptores y pilas. En el momento que la puerta se cerró, Adolf sintió una presencia detrás de él.

\- _Qué, niño de papá, ¿te lo pasas bien?_

\- _Déjame tranquilo, Sven_. – Siguió apagando y encendiendo su bombilla.

\- _Estoy harto de ti. Te crees especial porque eres el favorito del profesor. Sólo eres un niño de papá_.

Adolf decidió ignorarle y seguir a lo suyo, no le gustaban los conflictos y prefería evitarlos. Además, no merecía la pena prestarle atención a alguien como él. Entonces lo oyó. Era el mismo sonido característico que había escuchado un rato antes, pero incluso algo más intenso. Se giró y vio al otro chico sujetando un cable con el extremo pelado unido a la bobina de Tesla. Uno de sus amigotes la había encendido y saltaban chispas del cable.

\- _Deja eso, es peligroso_. – Adolf intentó retroceder, pero la mesa se lo impidió.

\- _¿Ah, sí? Mira tú, tenemos un genio en la sala_. – Agitó el cable delante de su cara. – _Quizá te vuelves más divertido si te lo conectamos en la oreja y bailas un rato. Vamos, Adolf, sólo va a ser un chispazo…_

Un amigo suyo intentó detenerle, pero el abusón se lo quitó de encima de un codazo. Lo tenía encima ya. Forcejeó con el chico, que era más corpulento que él, pero en ese momento notó algo en su pierna. En el despiste el cable se acercó peligrosamente a su cara y después… oscuridad.

Despertó en una sala blanca impoluta. Sólo pudo abrir un ojo, el otro lo tenía tapado. Intentó moverse pero sintió los brazos pesados. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, al menos esa sensación general que sentía parecía dolor. Tenía un tubo metido en la boca, que también estaba tapada y no podía hablar. Movió la cabeza y visualizó una pantalla con sus constantes vitales. Un hospital. Llegó alguien vestido con un traje extraño que toqueteó un gotero. Le habló pero no llegó a entender nada y su mundo se oscureció de nuevo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez los dos, ya no tenía venda. A su lado se encontró a una enfermera con mascarilla y el pelo tapado. Intentó hablarle pero seguía con un tubo en la boca que le molestaba muchísimo.

\- ¿Adolf? ¿Me oyes? – Asintió como pudo con los ojos muy abiertos. – Bien, tranquilo. ¿Sabes dónde estás? – Negó. – Estás en el hospital, en la unidad de quemados. Has sufrido un accidente. – Adolf intentó moverse pero el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo con un latigazo. – Tranquilo, tu madre está de camino.

Su madre llegó poco después llorando de la emoción. Llevaba un pijama hospitalario desechable con mascarilla y gorro para el pelo. Supo que había estado tres días inconsciente. Sven había conseguido acercar el cable a su cara mientras que otro chico le había metido otro cable por el pantalón. Al cerrar circuito, una corriente recorrió su cuerpo desde su mejilla derecha hasta el tobillo izquierdo y había sufrido graves quemaduras. Habían tenido que hacerle un injerto de su propia piel de la pierna en la cara y parte del cuello. La suerte había querido que la corriente evitase el corazón, por lo que no llegó a fibrilar, salvando la vida. Su madre le aseguró que los dos chicos que se la habían jugado habían sido expulsados de su colegio y el padre había puesto varias denuncias por la falta de seguridad y el riesgo que había corrido su hijo. No volvería a verles, aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era arrancarse las vendas y poder volver a su vida normal, sus clases y sus lecciones de violín.

Pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba. Estuvo una semana y media en la unidad de quemados. En todo ese tiempo no le permitieron mirar mientras le hacían las dolorosas curas, pero le advirtieron que seguramente le quedarían marcas, incluyendo la cara. El último día, cuando al fin le quitaron todas las vendas, pudo ver una cicatriz muy marcada que recorría desde el pecho hasta la pierna, que incluso le advirtieron que podría tener un poco de cojera. Por si aquello fuera poco, la enfermera le llevó un espejo de mano, para poder verse la cara, advirtiéndole que se asustase. Cuando contempló su reflejo, vio con horror cómo la mejilla derecha una banda que destacaba del resto de la cara, la piel que le habían injertado del muslo, que le bajaba por el cuello hasta unirse con la marca que podía verse en el pecho. Era horrible. Cuando apartó el espejo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió la mano de su padre en el hombro.

\- _Hijo, sé que ahora odias tu cara, pero prefiero mil veces ver tu cuerpo marcado que pensar que ahora podría estar llevándote flores a la tumba_. – Se puso firme. – _Te he educado para ser un hombre fuerte, Adolf. Si esto no te ha matado, es porque no había llegado tu hora. Mira al frente y haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti._

Aquél día las palabras de su padre le habían animado, aunque la realidad no se afronta sólo con palabras. Cuatro semanas después del accidente volvió a clase. Aún tenía un poco de cojera pese a que había estado haciendo rehabilitación en el hospital, y había escogido un jersey de cuello alto para tapar lo que podía de cicatriz, pero estaba animado por volver a la rutina. El panorama que encontró fue otro. Todo el colegio sabía que su padre había conseguido que expulsasen a sus compañeros, además de las denuncias al propio colegio por negligencia. Empezaron a llamarle monstruo, friki y Frankenstein, aunque lo hacían por la espalda por miedo a su padre. Sus compañeros, con los que nunca había tenido problemas, le volvieron la espalda. Hasta sus escasos amigos quedaban con él a escondidas, y poco, para que no les viese el resto.

Escenas similares se fueron repitiendo en cursos sucesivos y en el instituto después del colegio. Cada vez confiaba menos en la gente, encerrado en sus estudios, sus libros y sus clases de violín, y para eso no necesitaba a nadie, hasta que llegó Rose y su vida cambió. La conoció en la universidad, mientras él estaba estudiando medicina, pero esa era otra historia.

El incidente de su infancia, junto con la fascinación original por la electricidad, le había llevado muchas veces a preguntarse cómo llegó a sobrevivir sin mayores secuelas físicas que una cicatriz de lado a lado del cuerpo. Por ello, estudió medicina y orientó su doctorado al estudio de tejidos humanos sometidos a estrés eléctrico comparándolo con la fisiología de las anguilas eléctricas, ya que ellas mismas someten su cuerpo a electricidad de forma natural. En este campo es en el que estaban ubicadas actualmente las investigaciones que él mismo dirigía, de ahí que tuviese la fotografía de la anguila en su despacho.

Encendió su ordenador mientras le devolvía la mirada al animal del cuadro. Cuando estuvo listo decidió poner música clásica mientras revisaba los informes de los experimentos, a ver si así podía concentrarse mejor. Se detuvo en un informe de resultados, que no era especialmente relevante, pero reconoció al momento la letra de Eva y no pudo evitar recordar que al día siguiente la vería en el laboratorio. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se arrepentiría del beso que le había dado? Habían hablado brevemente el día anterior. Adolf estaba preocupado porque era la primera vez que Eva bebía, pero por suerte la muchacha despertó sin resaca. También le contó que Michelle le había pasado las fotos de la fiesta, y no hablaron más. Abrió su conversación un momento, a ver si estaba despierta. La vio en línea, al poco se desconectó y suspiró.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Aún recordaba sus labios posados en su él después de haberle quitado la máscara. Cogió el móvil y volvió a mirar las fotos que le había pasado Michelle. Realmente aquél día estaba preciosa con su disfraz de fantasma. Quizá fuese porque vio su sonrisa sincera mientras disfrutaba del ambiente. Quizás siempre estaba así de bonita y nunca se había parado a mirarlo en detalle. Quizás sonreía para él. Quizá…

No. Definitivamente no se estaba concentrando. Paró la música, se levantó con un suspiro y cogió el violín que reposaba en una esquina. Tocaría un rato para relajarse e intentaría poner al día sus papeles más tarde.

Aún sonaba Brahms en su despacho cuando oyó que tocaban su puerta.

\- Cariño, ya está aquí Shokichi. – Anunció su mujer.

¿Shokichi? Ah, sí, que venía a comer. Pero, ¿qué hora era? Ni siquiera había oído el timbre de la puerta. Cierto es que su amigo había llegado un poco antes de lo acordado, pero a veces, como ahora, perdía la noción del tiempo cuando se ponía a tocar, y esta vez su mujer había no le había avisado de la hora. Posó el violín y dejó entrar a Shokichi. El japonés acortó de dos zancadas la distancia entre ellos y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, dándole dos palmadas que le hicieron tambalearse.

\- ¡Adolf! ¿Qué estabas tocando? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que tienes que tocar cosas más alegres, hombre! – Rió alegremente – ¿Dónde está la peque? ¡Tengo una cosita para ella!

Se dirigieron los tres al salón donde estaba la niña con sus juguetes que rió contenta al reconocer a Shokichi. Éste la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso mientras la niña le tocaba los picos de la barba, que siempre le llamaban la atención.

Adolf se puso a hacer la comida mientras su mujer le llevaba una cerveza a su invitado al salón, que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con Dana. Le había comprado un cubo con piezas de construir de colores y las tenían ya todas desparramadas. Decidió preparar Fleischpastete (pastel de carne) para comer mientras oía las risas de su hija y de su amigo de fondo. Adolf solía hacer comidas típicas de su tierra cuando iba Shokichi de visita dado el gusto de éste por comer cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, y si eran típicas de alguna región, más aún. Además sabía que las habilidades culinarias de Shokichi tampoco eran muy refinadas, así que le gustaba lucirse, y él lo agradecía enormemente.

Cuando la cebolla estaba ya pochada y carne medio hecha, puso a precalentar el horno. A las patatas les quedaba poco para terminar de hacerse y fue pelando los huevos cocidos, que ya estaban fríos. De fondo oía a Shokichi decir "¿A que te quito la nariz? ¡Uy! ¡Ya es mía! Si dices mi nombre te la devuelvo, venga. Di Shokichi. Shooo-kiiiii-chiiiii. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! Shooo-kiiiiii-chiiiiiii…". Dana aún no hablaba, pero él se empeñaba en que tenía que decir su nombre siempre que la veía. Engrasó un molde de cristal, puso la carne, el huevo en láminas, el puré de patata y el queso y lo metió al horno. Cuando fue al salón, su hija reía mientras Shokichi imitaba el sonido de un avión, poniendo caras, y su mujer les observaba desde el sofá con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Dana! – Comentó el japonés – Mira quién ha venido, es papá. Venga, di papá, que eso es más fácil. Papá. Paaaapaaaaaa.

Adolf se sentó en el suelo al lado de su amigo y la niña gateó hacia él balbuceando para sentarse entre sus piernas dobladas. Tanto reír había provocado que la niña se babase y con un pañuelo de tela que tenía para tal fin se las limpió cuidadosamente bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. Sintió una palmada de Shokichi en la espalda que le hizo dar un respingo.

\- Mírate, estás hecho un padrazo.

\- Bueno – Adolf se sonrojó un poco. – ella también me lo pone fácil.

Estuvieron charlando mientras se hacía la comida. Después de un rato, al olorcito que se intuía, el estómago de Shokichi rugió sonoramente y Dana estuvo pinchándole en la barriga con curiosidad durante un rato mientras él se moría de vergüenza. Como venganza, se puso a hacerle pedorretas en la barriga mientras la niña reía a carcajadas.

Mientras Rose colocaba la mesa y Shokichi entretenía a la niña en la trona, Adolf desmigó un filete de pollo pequeño pasado por la plancha para Dana en el puré de patata que había apartado del pastel. Acompañaron el delicioso pastel de carne con una botella de vino que les había traído Shokichi. Su amigo insistió en dar de comer a la niña, pero después de comprobar que se pasaba más tiempo intentando hacerla reír que llevando alimento a su boca, decidió hacerlo Adolf mientras Shokichi hacía un mohín de descontento, aunque eso le permitió degustar con ansia su comida mientras se deshacía en halagos hacia el alemán.

Más tarde, estaban terminando ya sus cafés cuando Rose anunció que iba a salir un rato. Comentó algo sobre que una amiga le tenía que devolver algunos tupper de una comida que le había llevado y que de paso la visitaba y les daba intimidad. Adolf se forzó a sonreír mientras la vio marchar, mientras la sensación de que algo no iba bien le pinchaba en el pecho irremediablemente. Al oír la puerta, Shokichi usó un tono tranquilo para dirigirse a él.

\- ¿Se lo pasó bien Eva en la fiesta?

\- Sí. – El pinchazo en el pecho se acentuó. – Eso me ha dicho.

\- Me alegro. – Shokichi sonrió. – No he preguntado antes porque esperaba que sacases tú el tema, y como no lo hiciste...

\- Gracias… La verdad es que estuvo bien…

Adolf bajó la cabeza, sonrojado, mirando a la niña que jugaba en el suelo a su lado con una pelota. Shokichi se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su cabeza, pero sabía que no era el momento. La pelota escapó de las manos de la niña y el japonés aprovechó para levantarse a cogerla y aliviar un poco la tensión.

\- ¡Yo he pasado la peor resaca de mi vida! – Se sentó en el suelo cerca de la niña y le pasó la pelota rodando. – Parece mentira. No te puedes fiar de los jóvenes de hoy en día, Adolf, ¡son como esponjas!

Adolf sonrió, más relajado, y cogió a la niña, que estaba levantando los brazos hacia él, y la sentó en su regazo. Shokichi recuperó su asiento al lado de su amigo y le puso caras a niña.

\- ¿Sabes? Pocas veces veo una sonrisa más sincera en tu cara que cuando miras a esta pequeña. – El japonés observó a su amigo mientras la hacía botar en su rodilla.

\- Bueno, es la alegría de esta casa.

\- ¿Quién es este, Dana? ¿Es papá? A ver, venga, di papá. Paaa… paaaa… Paaa-paaaa.

Mientras, una vez más, Adolf intentaba explicarle al insistente Shokichi que era un poco pronto aún para que hablase, la niña cesó sus balbuceos como si se estuviese concentrando y golpeó el pecho de su padre.

\- Paa…p… - Los dos se giraron a ella.

\- Venga, ¡vamos! – Animó Shokichi.

\- Paaa… bllll… Paaa… paaa. Papa. Papa.

Shokichi prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores mientras Adolf abrazaba a la niña, al tiempo que le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le hablaba en alemán, emocionado. Cuando se calmaron, Shokichi, alentado por su victoria, volvió a pedirle que dijese su nombre, a sabiendas de que era bastante más complicado.

\- Zooo… chiiii… - balbuceaba la niña. – Kiii… tiiii… Zooo… chiiii… - Shokichi cerró los puños nervioso y animó a la niña, incluso Adolf parecía ansioso. – Kiiii… chiiiiii… Kiichiiii. Kichi.

\- ¡Es mi nombre! – Gritó emocionado el japonés. – ¡Mi nombre! ¡Ha dicho mi nombre! – Cogió a la niña en brazos y se levantó del asiento casi bailando por el salón.

\- Bueno. – Adolf le sonrió. – Técnicamente te llamas Shokichi, no Kichi.

\- Bah, bah. – Agitó la mano quitándole importancia. – Tecnicismos. Para esta niña puedo ser el tío Kichi PERFECTAMENTE. ¿A que sí? – Rieron los dos mientras Dana le intentaba coger de la barba.

\- Vaya – Adolf se llevó una mano a los ojos donde unas vergonzosas lágrimas de alegría luchaban por salir. – nunca pensé que oír la primera palabras de un hijo fuera tan emocionante. – De pronto su rostro se nubló. – Y Rose no lo ha visto…

Shokichi dejó de danzar con la niña en brazos, la dejó en el suelo con sus juguetes y se sentó al lado de Adolf, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto con una mano en su espalda.

\- Si lo ha dicho una vez, lo dirá más, no te preocupes. – Señaló con un gesto a la niña. – Mira está intentando hacer algo con los bloques.

\- Si le traes algo cada vez que vienes se va a acostumbrar. – La distracción pareció funcionar mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara.

\- ¿Y dónde está el problema?

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin relevancia y la niña empezó a mostrar síntomas de cansancio. Cuando Adolf la cogió para acostarla para la siesta, oyeron la puerta y Rose fue directa a la cocina con una bolsa. Fueron a saludarla con la pequeña en brazos a contarle las noticias de la tarde. Cuando la mujer se acercó a cogerla y probar a que lo dijese de nuevo, le giró la cara, refugiándose en el cuello de Adolf. Se produjo un silencio tenso e intervino Shokichi.

\- Bueno, bueno, ha estado jugando conmigo toda la tarde y está cansadita, ¿verdad? – Shokichi le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

\- Kichi.

\- Anda. – comentó la mujer con una sonrisa tensa. – También dice tu nombre…

\- Antes de que te des cuenta, fijo que está diciendo "mamá" más veces de las que te gustaría. – Shokichi sonrió. – Los niños son así.

Adolf acostó a la niña en el sofá cama de la salita del piso de abajo. El buen humor del japonés consiguió alejar la nube gris que se había formado y estuvieron de charla en el salón. Más tarde, le invitaron a cenar, pero lo rechazó. El día siguiente tocaba trabajar y prefería no llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

Cuando despidieron a Shokichi la casa se había quedado un poco más triste, pero al menos parecía que a su mujer se le había pasado el hecho de perderse las primeras palabras de Dana. Dio un beso a Rose y ahora, más animado, decidió retomar el trabajo de la universidad antes de cenar. A fin de cuentas, mañana era lunes.


	21. Macho alfa

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**No tenéis ni idea del miedo que nos da subir este capítulo...ni idea XDD. Antes de nada recordaros que queremos con locura a Michelle y Akari, y los shippeamos mucho...**

**No nos odiéis...**

**Primer capítulo de los subidos hasta ahora en el que acabamos con un _cliffhanger_. No os preocupéis, el sábado la historia continuará en el punto en el que la dejamos aquí ¡lo prometemos!**

**\- Título: Macho alfa  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 6527  
****\- Personajes: ****Joseph, Akari, Michelle, Keiji, Marcos, Alex, Shokichi, Eva**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Macho alfa**

Joseph acabó de revisar el último informe y comprobó la hora. Había acabado el trabajo a la hora que tenía prevista, como siempre.

\- ¡Primero el deber y luego el placer! – Se dijo con una sonrisa.

Comprobó en su agenda el horario de Michelle pese a sabérselo de memoria. Había ido a verla esa mañana a su despacho, pero estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, así que se conformó con acercarse a admirarla unos instantes preciosos para impregnarse de su imagen figura y esencia y había vuelto a su propio despacho a poner al día su trabajo. En un rato, le tocaba dar una clase práctica en la Facultad de Ciencias del Deporte. Asignatura, Anatomía. Eso le hizo poner un pequeño mohín de disgusto al recordar un nombre, Akari Hizamaru. Estuvo todo el fin de semana intentando hablar con Michelle para que le contase qué tipo de relación tenía con él. Sabía, por Shokichi, que era un estudiante japonés de intercambio, cosa que no era muy difícil de intuir. Tampoco le había costado saber que su amada tutoreada le daba clase. Todo ello le daría igual, si no fuera porque el muchacho había decidido posar los ojos sobre su adorada Michelle. Este hecho en sí tampoco era relevante. Sabía de siete sobras que muchos hombres miraban a Michelle con lujuria, y era algo normal teniendo en cuenta el portento de mujer que es, a fin de cuentas, había sido, era y es su objeto de deseo desde hace años y él solo aspiraba a lo mejor. El problema es que ella había parecido desarrollar cierta simpatía por el tal Akari, y, si bien aún no entendía por qué iba a atraerle alguien como él, que tampoco parecía gran cosa, eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Evidentemente, Michelle había tenido pretendientes e intentos de novio antes, y todos ellos habían fracasado. Mentiría si dijese que en la mayoría de ellos no había intervenido de alguna forma, pero todas ellas estaban abocadas a terminar, él solo había acelerado el proceso un poco. De hecho, Michelle debería agradecerle no haber perdido el tiempo con ninguno de ellos, pero eso es algo que tampoco podía permitirse decirle… Bueno, al menos directamente. Tampoco se sentía culpable. A fin de cuentas, el amor es una batalla contra una enfermedad cuya recompensa es la más dulce de todas, conseguir tener al lado a la persona amada y lograr así una vida feliz, completa y plena, y si no estás dispuesto a luchar… no entres al juego. Aun así, su instinto le decía que este caso iba a ser un poco diferente. Con el resto de los hombres en cuanto había intentado afrontarles directamente para juzgar sus intenciones, todos habían huido con el rabo entre las piernas, señal por otro lado de que no estaban tan interesados en Michelle, pero el japonés se había permitido el lujo de enfrentarle y mantenerse firme. Cierto es que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y eso nubla los sentidos, pero no dejaba de ser un hecho bastante interesante.

Podría haber conseguido toda la información que desease sobre Akari Hizamaru con solo chascar los dedos. Dónde vivía en Japón, nombre y profesión de sus padres, abuelos y tatarabuelos, a qué colegio fue, qué notas tuvo, su expediente policial si es que lo tenía, su historial médico... Pero al igual que los a los leones encerrados en los zoos les dan todo hecho y se les atrofian los sentidos, él no quería llegar a ese punto, y prefería cazar e investigar por su cuenta sin utilizar sus contactos. Para eso siempre había tiempo, si es que lo necesitaba. Además tenía que admitir que tener un posible rival amoroso era un gran estímulo mental y no iba a perder la oportunidad de explotar ese recurso. La vida sin desafíos podía ser TAN monótona.

Antes de salir en busca de Michelle y su nuevo rival, cerró la puerta de su despacho, se quitó la americana, su camiseta ceñida, zapatos y calcetines y sin más decidió hacer unas sentadillas y unas flexiones. No, no es que le gustase ir oliendo a sudor por la vida, o que no tuviese otro momento para hacerlo. La razón era mucho más sencilla. Las sustancias químicas más poderosas de este mundo son las hormonas, y en el sudor existe un tipo particular, las feromonas, capaces de atraer al sexo opuesto y con efecto afrodisiaco. ¿Había alguna forma más romántica de intentar atraer a la persona amada porque le gusta tu olor natural? Como biólogo, Joseph era muy consciente de que los seres vivos no son más que un conjunto de reacciones químicas, incluyendo cosas tan obvias como la digestión, el crecimiento o la reproducción, hasta otras como la memoria, alegría, tristeza, rabia, depresión y, por supuesto, el amor. Al igual que una ameba extiende sus lamelipodios hasta alcanzar la fuente de alimento, las personas se ven atraídas por otras personas. La atracción romántica y sexual se verá potenciada por un sistema inmune distinto, un tipo sanguíneo concreto, una feromona atrayente. Si a todo ello le añadimos un posterior subidón de oxitocina en el cuerpo y un poco de feniletilamina, liberaremos dopamina, la llamada hormona de la felicidad, y esa será nuestra perdición. Somos adictos al placer, y nuestro cerebro lo busca desesperadamente. Los circuitos cerebrales darán un cambio drástico para convertir a la persona que sufra todo esto en el perfecto enamorado hasta conseguir que pierda la cabeza por ese alguien. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía por Michelle, una innegable atracción química, y estaba seguro que si se dejase abrazar al menos una vez, ella sentiría lo mismo. Desde luego su físico despampanante e inteligencia superior también jugaban un papel importante, pero tanto la parte química como la física tienen el mismo origen; una genética impecable.

Claro que queda muy bonito y muy de película romántica holliwoodiense decir "me enamoré de su sonrisa", pero ¿no es incluso más bonito decir "me enamoré de sus genes"? A fin de cuentas todo es lo mismo. Hay numerosos estudios que relacionan el atractivo físico con una buena salud, y el rostro y cuerpo de Michelle eran perfectos. Era algo que le habían inculcado desde niño "Joseph – le decían – no busques una mujer con fama, rica o con las tetas grandes, busca una con buenos genes". A fin de cuentas, era en lo que se habían basado sus propios padres, y sus abuelos antes que ellos, y sus tatarabuelos, y en general toda su familia, y, debido a esto, aunque estuviese mal decirlo, él tenía una genética inmejorable. Michelle era ese ideal de mujer perfecta para él. Sus hijos serían rubios de ojos azules, perfectos y maravillosos. Por eso tener a otra persona aspirando a la mujer destinada para ser suya no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Se dio por satisfecho al alcanzar el punto previo a empezar a sudar. El decoro le obligó a vestirse de nuevo. Cogió una carpeta portafolios, salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la Facultad de Ciencias del Deporte con paso enérgico y seguro de sí mismo, como no podía ser de otro modo. De hecho, podría decirse que hasta sintió los nervios propios de un combatiente antes de saltar al campo de batalla. Animado por tan estimulante sentimiento llegó con una sonrisa radiante al recibidor del susodicho edificio. No necesitó preguntar en secretaría dónde estaba Michelle puesto que se había informado previamente, así que enfiló los pasillos hasta su destino sin vacilar. Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Apenas llevaban 15 minutos de clase, así que supuso que Michelle habría acabado la explicación de la práctica y podría acercarse a Akari sin problemas. Al llegar a la puerta, vio a su hermosa rubia sentada concentrada en los papeles que tenía delante. Desde su posición no vio al japonés.

Conocía a la temperamental Michelle y no se le había ocurrido acercarse a su clase sin una excusa, así que había revisado minuciosamente su último reportaje hasta encontrar unos fallos minúsculos, y esa era la excusa que iba a usar. Realmente no necesitaría ninguna, pero las cosas bien hechas, bien parecen. Dio un par de toques suaves a la puerta y pasó al interior. Le pareció distinguir al muchacho de espaldas en una de las mesas del aula.

\- Buenos días, Michelle.

Akari, que hasta ese momento estaba concentrado en el trabajo que tenía delante, se giró al oír esa voz que, pese a que había sido de fiesta, borracho y sin apenas haber cruzado cuatro palabras, se había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente. Sí, era él. Volvió la vista intentando que no se diese cuenta de que estaba en el aula. Se preguntó qué podría hacer ahí. ¿Acosar a Michelle? Desde luego la cara de la mujer no era de agrado precisamente. ¿Perseguirle a él? ¿Su amenaza iba en serio? Decidió poner el oído e intentar captar la conversación.

\- Qué quieres, Joseph. – Michelle le dedicó una mirada digna de congelar el mismísimo infierno. – Estás distrayendo a mis alumnos. – Y así era, pues desde que había entrado, todos, sobre todo las mujeres, habían empezado a murmurar lo afortunadas que eran porque El Príncipe Genético estaba tan cerca de ellas.

\- Oh, vamos, vamos. No seas tan dura conmigo. – Apoyó las manos en su mesa inclinándose hacia ella al tiempo que le cedía su carpeta. – He visto unos fallitos en el último reportaje que me pasaste. Son pequeños, así que vengo a decírtelos para que no se me pasen.

\- Vale. – Los ojos azules le miraron desconfiados. Cogió los papeles. – Esta noche a más tardar te reenvío el reportaje corregido. – Volvió a coger el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y siguió con su trabajo – Adiós, Joseph.

\- Bueno, no te importará que eche un ojo al trabajo de tus alumnos, ¿verdad?

Joseph se paseó con parsimonia entre las mesas, mirando aquí y allá y haciendo algunas preguntas a los alumnos. Al parecer tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre una descripción a nivel anatómico de una lesión que pudiera producirse en algún deporte de su elección, incluyendo cómo tratarla. Dio una pasada por todos los grupos, dejando para el final en el que se encontraba Akari. Se situó a su espalda y notó cómo se tensaba el chico al sentirle.

\- Hola, Akari. – Su voz tranquila dejaba entrever un punto de sarcasmo.

\- Hola, Joseph. – Estaba tenso como el cuero de un tambor. Definitivamente, esto no había sido casual.

De pronto oyeron un sonoro "crack" y al girarse hacia el origen del sonido, vieron a Michelle con el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y un lápiz partido a la mitad en su mano cerrada en un puño mirando a la mesa con ojos muy abiertos como si quisiera que ardiese, pero nadie osó a preguntarla qué ocurría. Solo las dos personas responsables que se encontraban en la sala sabían la respuesta, y ahora estaban demasiado ocupadas con su duelo particular.

El grupo de Akari había escogido jiu-jitsu como deporte a petición del japonés, ya que lo dominaba y al resto le había parecido bien. Tenían como lesión un esguince de tobillo, que además de ser bastante común, era el más sencillo. Como tenían que acompañar su explicación de un esquema y dada su habilidad dibujando, estaba haciendo un boceto del pie cuando apareció Joseph, que ahora estaba asomado por encima de su hombro. Intentó ignorarle y seguir a lo suyo, mientras el resto de sus compañeros les miraban sin saber qué estaba pasando pero con la respiración contenida. La tensión se cortaba con cuchillo.

\- Anda, ¿sabes dibujar? – Su interés parecía sincero.

\- Sí. – Le estaba costando mucho seguir, y más cuando Joseph pasó el brazo por encima de él y cogió una hoja de la mesa donde tenían el esquema que iban a seguir. Leyó la hoja con interés.

\- ¿Por qué jiu-jitsu? – Notó cómo Akari cogía aire y lo expulsaba lentamente antes de responder.

\- Porque yo sé jiu-jitsu. – Le estaba costando toda su concentración no perder la compostura.

\- ¿Nivel? – Su tono de voz estaba adquiriendo tintes amenazantes mientras paseaba calmadamente al lado opuesto de la mesa.

\- Joe. – La voz de Michelle llegó desde la mesa. Se había puesto de pie y no les quitaba ojo – Déjalo ya.

\- Michelle – Joseph se hizo el indignado. – sólo estábamos charlando, relájate. ¿Qué decías, Akari? – Su sonrisa enervó aún más al japonés que ya no dibujaba.

\- Tercer dan. – Cierto orgullo se reflejó en su voz al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los azules del rubio.

\- Oh, qué interesante. – Se paseó alrededor del grupo mientras sus compañeros agacharon la cabeza mirando a la mesa acongojados, sin quitar la vista de Akari. – Yo soy Maestro Deportivo Distinguido en sambo.

\- Tch. – Hizo un sonido de desinterés y volvió a centrarse en su dibujo. La sonrisa de Joseph se hizo más patente y Akari murmuró para sí en japonés. – _Maldito idiota presumido_.

_\- Si crees que estoy presumiendo sin fundamento, combate conmigo, Akari_. – Vio los ojos abiertos de par en par de Akari con regocijo. – _Sí, sé japonés. Creo recordar que el gimnasio de tu amigo Keiji tiene un buen tatami, ¿verdad?_

\- ¡Joseph! ¡Basta! ¡Sal de mi clase ahora mismo! – Michelle cruzó el aula a zancadas.

Akari ni siquiera la oyó. Se levantó dando golpeando la mesa con las dos manos, haciendo que sus compañeros dieran un respingo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en sacarle de quicio? Él no le había hecho nada, y empezaba a darse cuenta de por qué le evitaba Michelle. ¿Y ahora le retaba? No se iba a achicar. Maldito arrogante presuntuoso.

_\- A las cuatro en el Doryoku._

_\- Allí estaré_.

\- Joseph, sal de mi clase. – Michelle estaba ya al lado de la mesa, señalando la puerta y mirando a uno y otro alternativamente con expresión seria.

Joseph salió caminando tranquilamente del aula y abrió la puerta. Entonces se giró clavando unos ojos desafiantes en Akari. En voz bien alta y clara para que todo el mundo lo entendiese confirmó lo que había ido a conseguir.

\- Nos vemos a las cuatro en el Doryoku, Akari. No me falles. – Salió del aula con una sonrisa.

La clase quedó en silencio. Michelle miraba a Akari con una mezcla de enfado, desilusión, rabia e impotencia. El japonés no se atrevió a mirarla. Le temblaba el puño cerrado contra el cuerpo. Había venido a desafiarle en su puta cara, delante de todos.

\- Permiso para ir al baño, por favor. – Akari hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que no le temblase la voz sin demasiado éxito.

\- Permiso concedido.

Akari salió del aula dejando una estela de rabia casi palpable tras de sí y una creciente marea de murmullos. Michelle volvió a su mesa, se sentó con los codos encima de la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¿Es que nunca voy a poder tener un mínimo interés por alguien?" Cerró la mano en un puño y golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que se saltó la capa de pintura. Toda la clase enmudeció dando un bote en el asiento, mirándola con miedo.

\- Seguid a lo vuestro. – Debió sonar bastante cortante porque todos se giraron a la vez. Suavizó la voz. – Si no os da tiempo a acabarlo ahora, lo podéis terminar en casa- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Por suerte el baño no estaba muy lejos. Akari se cruzó con dos personas y se apartaron de su camino de un salto al verle el rostro. Se aseguró de que no había nadie en el baño. Se refrescó la cara en el lavabo y gritó con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Quería golpear algo. No. Algo no. A alguien. A Joseph. Borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. ¿Qué cojones le había hecho él? ¿Eh? ¡NADA! A las cuatro se iba a enterar. En el fondo sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero había venido a reírse EN SU PUTA CARA. No se lo iba a consentir. Esto ni siquiera era por Michelle. Era por él. Le había ido buscando las cosquillas y se las había encontrado.

Volvió a clase más tranquilo y entró bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que guardaron silencio al verle tan serio. Michelle también observó su paseo desde la puerta hasta su asiento, pero no la miró. Remató su dibujo y acabaron como pudieron el trabajo, apenas intercambiando las frases justas con el resto de su grupo. Al terminar, recogió sus cosas rápidamente, se despidió brevemente de sus compañeros y enfiló la puerta sin mirar a nada ni nadie.

\- Akari. – La rubia le llamó al pasar al lado de su mesa y se detuvo un instante, pero esquivó su cara. – No lo hagas. Por favor.

Michelle le vio salir sin que se dignase a contestarla. Se sentía rota por dentro. Joseph. JOSEPH. Todo era culpa suya. Nunca había podido tener una relación estable por su culpa, y ahora, cuando aún ni siquiera tenía claro qué era Akari para ella decide que ya es una amenaza. Ese chico no se merece esto y menos por su culpa. Encima ahora dudaba que Akari fuera capaz de razonar con ella para evitar ir al estúpido desafío de Joseph. Hombres queriendo demostrar su valía por la fuerza bruta. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que detener el combate como fuese. Su única esperanza era Keiji. El bueno de Keiji. Siempre tan amable y tan noble. A él le escucharía, ¿verdad? Tenía que escucharle a él. Tenía miedo. Sabía que Joseph no era tan estúpido como para hacer daño a Akari, pero nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara del muchacho. Es un buen chico y no iba a permitir que Joseph le llevase a su terreno, no podía permitírselo.

Espero a que todos saliesen del aula para cerrarla, dejó las llaves en secretaría, cogió tres de sándwiches, un paquete de galletas y un refresco en una máquina de _vending_, lo metió en la mochila y fue todo lo rápido que le dieron las piernas al gimnasio de Keiji, pero cuando llegó el pelirrojo no estaba. Debía estar comiendo con Shokichi aún, así que se sentó en un banco cerca de la puerta y empezó a comer. Supo que se iba a quedar con hambre en cuanto abrió el primer paquete de sándwich, pero no podía perder tiempo. Luego cogería algo más, aunque ahora mismo podría comerse un buey sin respirar. Cinco minutos después, con los envoltorios amontonados a su lado y con la segunda barrita de muesli en la boca, apareció Keiji. Su rostro tranquilo cambió a uno de preocupación al verla.

Michelle. – Aceleró el paso hacia ella. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Keiji. – Se levantó del banco. – Tienes que parar a Akari. Eres su amigo. A ti te hará caso. Tienes que detenerle. – Hablaba atropelladamente y le temblaba la voz.

Tranquila, vamos a mi oficina y me explicas qué ha pasado.

Keiji sacó las llaves y pasaron a un pequeño cuarto cerca de la entrada del gimnasio que tenía una mesa sencilla con una pila de papeles, un ordenador con impresora y un par de sillas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Michelle se dejó caer en uno de los asientos al tiempo que Keiji acercaba el otro a su lado. La mujer tenía las manos entrelazadas en el regazo para evitar que temblasen. El boxeador cogió un par de tazas y le sirvió té de un termo que tenía. Michelle agarró la taza agradeciendo el calor en sus dedos fríos.

\- Vale, ahora cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa con Akari? – Su rostro estaba serio, pero su voz tranquila consiguió relajarla, hasta el punto que creyó derrumbarse.

\- ¡Es Joseph! – Dijo al fin. – Ha entrado en mi clase a provocarle. Le desafió a un combate ¡y Akari aceptó! Quieren venir aquí a las cuatro. Akari estaba fuera de sí. Tendrías que haberlo visto, Keiji, no era él. Tienes que pararle. Joseph no va a cambiar de idea y Akari no me va a hacer caso. Pero tú eres su amigo. A ti te escuchará, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, Keiji?

Keiji le puso una mano en el hombro y se tomó un momento para contestar. No conocía a Joseph lo suficiente como para saber qué podría haberle dicho para que Akari perdiese los papeles y nunca había visto a Akari enfadado, así que no sabía cómo de irracional podía ser, pero su instinto le decía que no iba a servir de nada hablar con el joven japonés. Si Michelle pensaba que ni a ella le escucharía, él no iba a tener ninguna oportunidad, pero no podía decírselo a la estresada mujer, que le miraba como un náufrago agarrado a una tabla carcomida que ve tierra a lo lejos.

\- Hablaré con él. Avisaré a sus compañeros de piso para que vengan también. Entre los tres le convenceremos de que es una tontería. – Vio esperanza en los ojos de Michelle y sintió una punzada de remordimiento. – Ya verás como todo sale bien.

Cuando Michelle se tranquilizó y tras darle las gracias a Keiji de mil formas, salió del gimnasio en busca de algo más para comer. Keiji buscó su móvil. Marcos estaría en clase aún, pero aun así le dejaría un mensaje.

**Keiji**

_Imagino que estarás en clase, pero escríbeme en cuanto puedas (12:42)_

_Tengo algo que contarte (12:42)_

**Marcos**

_Tranki, stoy n l descanso ^.^ (12:43)_

_Q pasa? (12:43)_

**Keiji**

_Podéis veniros Alex y tú al gimnasio a las 16h? (12:44)_

**Marcos**

_Eh… sí, supongo (12:44)_

_Xq? (12:44)_

_Q pasa? (12:44)_

_M stas preocupando (12:44)_

**Keiji**

_Es Akari. No es seguro, pero creo que se meterá en problemas (12:45)_

**Marcos**

_Q?! (12:45)_

_Xq?! (12:45)_

**Keiji**

_Joseph le ha retado a un combate y Akari está fuera de sí (12:46)_

_Aún no he podido hablar con él, ni le he visto (12:46)_

_Michelle está muy preocupada (12:47)_

**Marcos**

_Jodr (12:48)_

_No t preocupes (12:48)_

_Aviso a Alex y vamos n cuanto podamos (12:48)_

_Tngo q ntrar a clase, nos vemos ahí (12:49)_

Dejó el móvil y paseó intranquilo por el gimnasio. Quedaban tres largas horas aún, así que se puso los guantes y fue a desahogarse al rincón de boxeo.

El tiempo de deslizó absurdamente lento para todos. Akari decidió saltarse las clases de la tarde y simulaba leer en un rincón de la biblioteca, meditando y preparándose para lo que le esperaba, mientras Joseph hacía llamadas con voz alegre en algún rincón del campus. Los vídeos de gatitos hoy no funcionaban como distracción para Michelle que se mandaba mensajes con Eva. Alex cuando tuvo ocasión de mirar su móvil pidió permiso para salir antes y pasó a buscar a Marcos por el instituto sin siquiera pisar por casa, mientras que por la universidad se extendía el rumor de que un alumno japonés había retado al Príncipe.

Media hora antes del fatídico encuentro, llegaron al gimnasio los dos mejicanos. Keiji salió a recibirles con el rostro taciturno.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Alex buscó a Akari con la mirada. – ¿Has hablado con él? Le he llamado y tiene el teléfono apagado.

\- Allí está. – Keiji señaló a un rincón donde vieron a Akari realizando estiramientos concentrado. Se intuía el aura de rabia pese a la distancia. – No ha querido escucharme.

\- Vamos.

Marcos agarró a Alex del brazo y fueron hacia él. Si Akari les vio llegar no dio muestras de ello y siguió con su rutina de estiramientos.

\- Akari. – Llamó Alex con calma. – Vamos a casa. – Levantó los ojos brillantes de ira hacia él como si le hubiera insultado.

\- No puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

\- Akari. – Keiji habló con voz pausada. – Te lo dije antes y te lo repito. No quiero ser partícipe de esto.

\- Si te molestamos aquí nos vamos a otro sitio. – Su voz cortante daba por finalizada la discusión.

\- Venga, tío, no seas idiota. – Marcos no podía callarse. – Este no eres tú, deja al imbécil ese y vamos a casa.

\- ¡¿Vosotros también?! – Se levantó de un salto y sus amigos retrocedieron. – No lo entendéis. Ni siquiera sé qué coño hacéis aquí. ¡Es mi vida! Largaos si solo vais a molestarme. – Les dio la espalda y fue a practicar golpes a un saco de boxeo que temblaba con cada impacto.

\- ¡Pero Akari…! – Marcos se interrumpió al sentir el brazo de Keiji en el hombro.

\- Déjale, no hay nada que hacer.

Volvieron a la entrada intentando hacer tiempo en vista de que no iban a conseguir quitarle la idea al japonés. Al poco rato llegó Michelle, acompañada por Eva, que les miró con ansia. Supo la respuesta en cuanto vio las cabezas gachas.

\- Lo siento, Michelle. – Keiji se disculpó con una pequeña inclinación. – No nos ha escuchado.

Eva posó el brazo en el hombro de Michelle. Iba a intentar hablar con Akari cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de nuevo. Joseph entró con un paquete en la mano, una mochila al hombro y su habitual sonrisa. Paseo la mirada por todos los presentes, ignorando sus expresiones de odio y se dirigió a Keiji con la mano extendida.

\- Buenas tardes, Keiji Onizuka. – Apretó la mano de Keiji con firmeza. – Supongo que Akari os ha dicho lo de nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento. Espero que no te suponga ninguna molestia.

\- No te equivoques, no estoy de acuerdo con este combate, pero si vais a hacerlo igualmente, prefiero que sea aquí.

\- Sabía que eras un hombre razonable. – Joseph sin perder la sonrisa hizo un saludo a todos los demás. – Chicos, Michelle. Tengo algo que darle a Akari, luego nos vemos. – Les guiñó un ojo antes de internarse en el gimnasio.

Joseph entendía por qué estaban disgustados. A fin de cuentas, había forzado a su amigo a un combate al que no podía negarse, ya que le había retado delante de todos sus compañeros y ahora su honor estaba en juego. Suspiró. En el fondo la mente humana es tan compleja pero sencilla… Él mismo había caído en las redes de la más simple de las etologías, la dominancia, pero era algo que tenía que comprobar. En realidad solo quería ver de qué estaba hecho Akari Hizamaru y en un combate un hombre deja ver más de sí mismo que haciendo cualquier otra cosa; sus principios, convicciones, concentración, su esfuerzo actual y su esfuerzo previo… No hay nada como presionar a alguien contra las cuerdas para ver su alma al desnudo, y eso siempre es interesante.

Se plantó en el centro de la sala, abarrotada de gente, seguido de cerca por los amigos de Akari, y llamó al japonés que estaba meditando en un rincón.

\- ¡Akari! – Agitó el paquete. – Ven, tengo algo para ti. – Se acercó clavando sus ojos en él con paso firme.

\- Quedan quince minutos aún. – Se cruzó de brazos al llegar a su altura.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Toma, esto es para ti.

Akari abrió el paquete con desconfianza. Dentro había un kimono de combate blanco nuclear, ligero, resistente y suave, acompañado con un cinto negro, todo ello nuevo. Se notaba la calidad superior de la prenda.

\- Si vamos a combatir, tendremos que hacerlo bien, ¿no te parece? – Joseph sonrió. – Creo que he acertado con tu talla. Espero que te guste. Voy a ir cambiándome, que dentro de nada llegará el árbitro. – Suspiró. – ¿No lo notas, Akari? Es la emoción previa al combate.

Le vio alejarse con la prenda en la mano. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de tirárselo a la cara. No quería aceptar nada de ese tipo, pero tenía que admitirlo, él también estaría más cómodo combatiendo con un kimono como estaba acostumbrado y no con un simple chándal, así que lo aceptó a regañadientes y se encaminó al vestuario. El kimono le quedaba como un guante, como hecho a medida. Por un momento se planteó que incluso podía ser así y tuvo ganas de destrozarlo. En el paquete había también unos guantes y una coquilla que se puso. A su lado Joseph ya estaba cambiado con el traje típico de lucha de sambo. Pantalones cortos azules, con una chaqueta también azul sujeta con un cinto, zapatos de sambo y guantes de artes marciales mixtas. Se encaminaron ambos en silencio a la sala de artes marciales bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y se sentaron en medio de la sala, enfrente el uno del otro.

Mientras tanto, Shokichi aparecía en la puerta con un interrogante en su cara y se encontró con sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Hay un montón de gente en la puerta! Me ha costado un montón cruzar. – Shokichi se aflojó el nudo de su corbata, acalorado – ¡Decían que me estaba colando!

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – El tono de Michelle fue cortante.

\- Me mandó un mensaje Joseph de que viniese aquí a las cuatro para ver algo interesante, pero como me aburría he venido un poco antes.

Mientras Alex y Marcos pusieron al día a Shokichi, el jaleo que había fuera del gimnasio era cada vez más patente. Michelle y Keiji salieron y se encontraron una marea creciente de gente esperando a entrar. La sala de artes marciales era grande, pero desde luego no lo suficiente como para que toda aquella gente entrase de público y que quedase sitio para los propios oponentes. Keiji se aclaró la garganta y se callaron.

\- Si estáis aquí para ver el combate, tengo que deciros que no podéis entrar todos a verlo.

Las voces de protesta no se hicieron esperar. No solo había gente de la facultad de Akari, también había gente de otras, sobre todo de Medicina, pero también muchos otros curiosos alentados por el boca a boca estaban esperando su hueco en la sala.

\- ¡OS CREÉIS QUE ESTO ES UN PUTO ESPECTÁCULO! – Michelle estaba roja de puro enfado, y todos se callaron. Notó la mano de Keiji en el hombro.

\- Tendrán preferencia para entrar aquellos que estén apuntados al gimnasio y los compañeros de clase de Akari, nadie más. Mi gimnasio no es tan grande, lo siento.

Entre la multitud que se dispersaba con sonoras protestas, un hombre se dirigió hacia ellos. Iba a ser el árbitro. Al parecer Joseph había pedido a un profesor de judo de la Facultad de Ciencias del Deporte como juez imparcial, y se había ofrecido él.

Quedaban cinco minutos para el inicio y los asistentes fueron entrando a la sala y llenando los huecos por las paredes. Akari y Joseph estaban en el centro, el japonés sentado sobre sus rodillas y Joseph con las piernas cruzadas, contemplándose el uno al otro sin apenas pestañear. Keiji trancó la puerta del gimnasio para impedir la entrada de más gente aún y se reunió con Shokichi, Michelle, Eva y los dos mejicanos en la sala. Reinaba el silencio. Los dos contrincantes se levantaron y el árbitro explicó brevemente las reglas que iba a aplicar. Iba a ser un combate de tres minutos y valoraría el ganador por puntos, un punto por golpe, dos puntos por inmovilización. Joseph enmascaraba su excitación bajo su habitual sonrisa de autosuficiencia y Akari estaba serio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tanto Michelle como sus compañeros de piso les pareció que estaban contemplando otra persona. El afable y metepatas japonés ahora parecía más alto y fornido, emanaba un aura de seguridad y odio bajo una capa de falsa tranquilidad, pues le ardía la sangre.

Se situaron frente a frente, se dieron la mano y luego hicieron el saludo típico de cada modalidad, para luego saludar al árbitro. La mano de este se situó entre ellos, esperando los tensos segundos hasta que su reloj pitó dando las cuatro de la tarde y empezaron.

Joseph adelantó sus puños chocándolos con Akari a modo de saludo. El japonés se movía ágil sobre sus pies, tanteando al rubio, que lanzó una patada al muslo de su oponente. Akari levantó la pierna para defenderse y retrocedió unos pasos ante la fuerza del impacto. Giraron el uno sobre el otro. Lanzó una patada al pecho Joseph, que la bloqueó con una mano y aprovechó para lanzar su otro puño al pecho de Akari. Éste la detuvo con su palma abierta, agarrándole la muñeca. Haciendo juego de pies, su otra mano se dirigió al hombro de Joseph, girando para desestabilizarle. El japonés fue al suelo y con un gruñido de esfuerzo hizo girar al corpulento Joseph sobre sí mismo, inmovilizándole el brazo contra su cuerpo e impidiendo que se moviese con la pierna. El juez les tocó parando el tiempo. Dos puntos para Akari. Volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales de nuevo. Joseph intentó una patada al pecho que el japonés esquivó con las manos, pero antes de recuperar posición Joseph se abalanzó sobre él, le agarró por la cintura, levantándole por los aires y tirándole contra el suelo intentando inmovilizarle y haciéndole soltar el aire de los pulmones de golpe ante la fuerza del impacto. Al momento, solo se oía sus respiraciones agitadas. Akari intentó agarrar a Joseph con las piernas, pero su posición estaba muy comprometida. Por fin consiguió meter las piernas por debajo del cuerpo del rubio y empujarle para quitárselo de encima, pero dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se levantó sonriente. Pararon el tiempo y volvieron a las posiciones iniciales, recolocándose sus chaquetas.

\- No está nada mal, Akari.

_\- Cállate._

Akari tanteó a Joseph con la pierna, entonces el rubio, más alto, se lanzó sobre él, agarrándole de los hombros. Forcejearon. El japonés intentó desestabilizarle para realizare otra llave dándole patadas en el muslo, pero apenas llegaba mientras el otro le golpeaba el costado. Entonces Joseph se tiró hacia atrás, arrastrándole con él, y dándole una voltereta quedó encima de Akari. Intentó quitárselo de encima con los brazos, y mover las piernas, pero Joseph deslizó una de sus piernas entre las del muchacho y se tumbó encima. El árbitro paró el tiempo y les tocó. Dos puntos para Joseph.

Joseph iba a por todas. Lanzó una patada al muslo, otra al pecho y al muslo de nuevo. Akari esquivó con las manos y desvió su pierna. Se miraron con la determinación de ganar al contrario, el resto del mundo no existía. Akari creyó ver una apertura en su contrincante y decidió aprovecharla. Acortó las distancias entre ellos intentando golpear el pecho de Joseph y poder agarrarle, pero el rubio era más rápido de lo que había supuesto y tal apertura había sido un señuelo. Con un movimiento ágil agarró su muñeca con una mano y con la otra puesta en su hombro hizo un movimiento de barrido a los pies, Akari se fue al suelo y una vez ahí con la rodilla del rubio en el pecho recibió el puñetazo de Joseph en la cara. El árbitro les separó de nuevo y Akari se levantó agitando la cabeza. Se estaba desconcentrando. Otro punto para Joseph.

El rubio lanzó un rodillazo, que el japonés apenas esquivó. Punto para Joseph. Akari lanzó una patada al pecho de Joseph y se lo devolvió con un puñetazo en el costado, y el japonés también lanzó su puño. Punto para ambos. Se tantearon. El tiempo se agotaba. Joseph amenazó con una patada al pecho, Akari levantó su rodilla para defenderse, pero en lugar de eso Joseph cambió la dirección del impacto y su pie se estrelló contra la otra pierna, el punto de apoyo del chico, que se fue al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a ponerse en pie, levantó las piernas intentando agarrar a Joseph que ya estaba encima de él, le empujó las piernas a un lado, quedando a cuatro patas, y en ese momento el hombre se abalanzó sobre su espalda y cuando quiso reaccionar ya era tarde. Joseph pasó una pierna por debajo del cuerpo de Akari enroscándola en una de sus piernas, agarró su tobillo con las dos manos y giró sobre su propia espalda, inmovilizándole completamente. Akari gritó de dolor y el reloj dio por finalizado los tres minutos. Los últimos dos puntos volvían a ser para Joseph.

Joseph con la respiración algo agitada liberó a Akari que se separó de él jadeando, y levantándose con dificultad. Le dolía el tobillo que le había inmovilizado y apoyó el peso en la otra pierna. Era el mismo pie que estaba dibujando en las prácticas, y algo le dijo que no había sido fortuito. ¿Es que hasta combatiendo pensaba humillarle? Mirándose frente a frente, se saludaron y saludaron al juez.

\- Ganador, Joseph. – El árbitro levantó la mano del rubio que miró socarrón a Akari mientras los asistentes aplaudían.

No es que hubiese perdido, es que no tenía oportunidad desde el principio y ahora lo veía. Se sentía humillado y su rabia hacia Joseph estaba derivando hacia enfado contra sí mismo. Se había cegado y había perdido vilmente. La gente fue abandonando la sala, una vez acabada la diversión, pero Joseph se demoró un momento.

\- Puedes quedarte con el kimono. – Le guiñó un ojo – Tómatelo como un regalo.

Apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada mientras veía cómo le daba la espalda para marcharse. Joseph pasó por delante de Michelle antes de salir, mirándola a los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros sin decir nada para después abandonar la sala con los últimos espectadores mientras algunos le felicitaban. Cuando al fin quedaron solos, Akari se tambaleó con un gesto de dolor y Alex y Marcos se acercaron a él de un salto. Le ayudaron a sentarse en el suelo y Michelle se agachó enfrente de él, mientras Keiji, Shokichi y Eva observaban a cierta distancia.

\- Michelle, yo… - Quería disculparse, había sido un idiota, tendría que haberla hecho caso y no entrar en el juego de Joseph, y tenía que decírselo, pero la rubia le cogió de la barbilla y le giró la cara para mirarle el puñetazo, ignorándole.

\- Va a salirte un moratón ahí, ponte hielo en cuanto puedas. – Su voz era monótona.

\- Michelle… – La llamó de nuevo desesperado, sus ojos se cruzaron un momento, pero no supo descifrar su mirada. Le levantó la pernera del pantalón para examinarle el tobillo. Al tocarle contuvo un quejido.

\- No te ha hecho un esguince, pero ha estado cerca. Te dolerá unos días, así que véndalo e intenta no apoyar este pie. – Apartó la mirada un momento y suspiró. Cuando levantó la vista y le dio un apretón en el hombro supo por fin lo que decían sus ojos azules con infinita tristeza. – Lo siento, Akari. Adiós.

\- Michelle, espera. – La mujer se levantó y fue hacia la puerta con paso decidido. Extendió el brazo en su dirección en un vano intento por alcanzarla. – Espera…

Pero la vio desaparecer por la puerta. Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras sabía que todos le miraban con conmiseración. Era humillante. Muy humillante. Le dolía la cara, el costado, le dolía el pie, pero lo que más le dolía era la despedida de Michelle. Cerró la mano y dio un puñetazo al suelo, mientras con la otra mano en la cara intentaba ocultar las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia que resbalaban por su cara.


	22. Daños colaterales

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Aunque no os lo creáis nosotras sufrimos con el anterior capítulo tanto o más que vosotros...y entonces nos tomamos la revancha y acabó apareciendo el capítulo más largo de todos los que llevamos subidos hasta ahora. Y sí, también nos da bastante miedo subir este capítulo (MUCHO)**

**¿Conseguirán Michelle y Akari arreglar las cosas? Eso es algo que tendréis que saber leyéndolo :3 (aunque no lo parezca los queremos mucho a los dos ¡en serio!). Y q****uered un poquito a Joseph, sus intenciones no son tan malas como pueda parecer.**

**Gracias a los que nos vais dejando reviews aunque últimamente sean menos. ¡Seguimos aceptando sugerencias e ideas! Hasta ahora ha sido gracioso porque las cosas que nos habéis sugerido ya las teníamos escritas XD. Actualmente vamos por el capítulo 45 y tenemos bastantes cosas decididas para los siguientes capítulos, pero nos encanta oír vuestras sugerencias igualmente ^^**

**\- Título: Daños colaterales  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 17115  
****\- Personajes: ****Michelle, Akari, Shokichi, Alex, Marcos, Keiji, Joseph**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**DAÑOS COLATERALES**

Salió del gimnasio sintiendo que dejaba parte de ella en él. Lo había hecho otra vez, ese maldito engreído había vuelto a meterse donde no le llamaban y había mandado al traste sus ya de por sí escasas oportunidades de relacionarse normalmente con una persona. Pese a que pudiese parecerlo, su decisión no había sido tomada con el enfado del momento. Llevaba meditando sobre ello desde el encuentro de ambos en la fiesta de _Halloween_, y lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido la confirmación de que, por el bien del chico, debía distanciarse de él todo lo que su situación como profesora y alumno le permitiese.

Caminaba sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, lo veía todo borroso y el nudo que tenía en la garganta hacía que le costase respirar. Pasó a codazos entre la marabunta de gente que aún se agolpaba en la entrada del gimnasio, escuchando voces que hablaban sobre el desarrollo del combate y que repetían que "el pobre chaval no tenía nada que hacer". Sentía rabia, ira y también una buena dosis de culpabilidad, todo esto no habría pasado si no fuese por ella.

\- ¡Michelle!- se giró al oír su nombre y pudo sentir cómo le hervía la sangre al ver que Joseph se dirigía hacia ella con expresión alegre – Ha sido un buen combate, deberías sentirte orgullosa de tu alumno

Fue a posarle la mano en el hombro y ella se apartó, mirándolo fijamente y sin decir palabra. Pudo notar cómo el hombre la analizaba, supuso que evaluando qué acción debía tomar a continuación, pero en ese momento, a ella le daba igual.

\- Te llevo a casa si quieres- le propuso sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!- estalló, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su visión borrosa se debía a las lágrimas que a punto estaban de brotar de sus ojos y que habían empezado a derramarse por sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, acariciándose las sienes, percatándose de que estaba temblando de rabia- Sólo, déjame en paz. Por favor…

Sonó casi como una súplica, y Michelle no tuvo tiempo de ver la sonrisa de Joseph desaparecer de su cara antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí a paso ligero. Estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza. Sólo quería llegar a casa y liarse a mamporros con su saco de boxeo, o gritar en un almohada, o abrazar a la gata, o dejar vacía la nevera de un atracón….No lo tenía nada claro, pero necesitaba salir de allí, y necesitaba perder de vista a "El Príncipe" antes de ser ella la que le retase a un duelo para poder desquitarse dándole una paliza. Para Michelle era evidente que el hombre era más capaz que ella para el combate, pero del mismo modo, tenía clarísimo que él preferiría perder antes que tocarla un pelo, y en ese instante no dudaría en aprovechar esa ventaja para desahogarse. Entró en su despacho como un huracán, recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas a toda prisa en la mochila, ante la atenta mirada de los compañeros que se habían quedado ahí en lugar de ir a ver el combate. Ella hizo como si no estuvieran, y ellos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacer que no habían visto nada, ya se enterarían antes o después, al fin y al cabo los rumores volaban en la universidad.

Salió de nuevo dando un portazo, se encerró en el primer baño que encontró libre y tras bajar la tapa del inodoro se sentó en ella, dejó su mochila en el suelo y gritó tan alto como le permitieron sus pulmones. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared de pura rabia, pero no se percató de que con ello había roto uno de los azulejos de la pared hasta que no oyó los pedazos caer al suelo y notó una gota de sangre resbalar por su mano, se había hecho una pequeña herida con uno de los fragmentos.

Con toda la serenidad que fue capaz de reunir después de descargar parte de su cólera, se levantó y salió del habitáculo. Se obligó a controlar su propia respiración y hacerla lenta y profunda, sabiendo que eso la ayudaría a tranquilizarse, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era empezar a hiperventilar. Dejó sus gafas en el borde del lavabo, se mojó la cara y se peinó en una pequeña coleta. Sentía que todo le estorbaba, hasta su propio pelo. Se apoyó en el lavabo con ambas manos, soltando poco a poco el aire que tenía en los pulmones, se seguía sintiendo fatal pero por lo menos el desahogarse le había dado la entereza suficiente como para poder caminar hasta su casa. Además, el aire frío de noviembre también le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas, o eso esperaba.

Volvió a dejar el agua correr y le limpió la herida para después analizarla lo mejor que pudo bajo la parpadeante luz de los aseos. No parecía nada profundo, ya se preocuparía por desinfectársela cuando llegase a casa, esperaba que esa nimiedad no la impidiese aliviar su sed de sangre con el saco de boxeo de su salón. Respiró profundamente de nuevo, las imágenes sobre lo ocurrido ese día y sobre todas las veces que Joseph había interferido en sus relaciones se sucedían en su cabeza sin un orden concreto, y empezaba a sentir que iba a perder los nervios de un momento a otro. Salió del baño casi corriendo por el pasillo y se echó a la calle agradeciendo el aire fresco de la atmósfera en su rostro. Sin quisiera pararse a pensar por dónde ir, su cuerpo enfiló la ruta hacia su casa como si de un acto reflejo se tratase. Esta vez ni siquiera encendió su reproductor de música, bastante ruido tenía ya en el interior de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en _Doryoku_ la escena no era mucho más alentadora. Tirado en el suelo y sintiéndose como un despojo, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Se sentía profundamente humillado y no quería la compasión con la que le miraban sus amigos, no se la merecía. Ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor no se percató de Alex y Marcos sentados junto a él, uno a cada lado, se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera Alex, que más de una vez había consolado a Marcos a lo largo de su vida, sabía cómo afrontar la situación. El puño con el que Akari había golpeado el tatami estaba ahora cerrado con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. El mejicano alargó la mano hacia su amigo, quería de alguna forma hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que podía contar con él… pero no se atrevía a tocarle. Miró hacia el rubio, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo y se mordía el labio, daba la impresión de que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro él también. A él sí se sentía capaz de tocarle, así que le apretó firmemente el hombro, al fin y al cabo, él también lo necesitaba.

Shokichi observaba la escena desde la distancia y les pidió a Keiji y Eva que abandonasen el lugar. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas, así era como solía acabar la historia para todos aquellos que se dejaban arrastrar por Joseph, y en esta ocasión se había vuelto a repetir el mismo resultado. Quizás fuera por el cariño que le tenía al chaval que estaba derrumbado frente a él, o porque había convertido su divertimento personal en un espectáculo para toda la universidad, pero esta vez Shokichi estaba especialmente molesto con Joseph. Claro que no podía culparlo de todo a él, el chico que yacía derrotado en el suelo también tenía su parte. Pero no es fácil controlarse cuando tienes 21 años, un orgullo herido y te retan en un campo en el cual destacas. Se acercó a los tres chicos, mirándole los mejicanos con curiosidad, Akari no se percató de nada hasta que un fuerte brazo de agarró del suyo y le levantó del suelo como si de una pluma se tratase. El chaval se tambaleó al verse de pie de repente, pero las fuertes manos de Shokichi agarrándole de los hombros le ayudaron a recomponerse. Miró entre lágrimas en los ojos al que se había convertido para él en alguien a quien admirar, y bajó la cabeza profundamente avergonzado, a él también le había fallado, no sólo a Michelle, a Keiji y a sí mismo, sino también al que había removido cielo con tierra para traerle a EEUU. Seguro que ahora se arrepentía y que haría que le revocasen la beca y le enviaran de vuelta a Japón. No le culpaba. Le dio un vuelco el estómago y tuvo que coger aire trabajosamente, se esperaba una bronca, una mirada de decepción, incluso un bofetón, estaba preparado para ello, era lo menos que se merecía.

Pero no recibió ninguna de esas cosas, sólo sintió como el hombre le rodeaba con los brazos, con fuerza. Y Akari notó entonces como el cuerpo le flaqueaba, cómo sus manos temblaban y cómo su pie lesionado ya no aguantaba el peso de su cuerpo. Pero Shokichi no le dejó caer, y el chico arrancó a llorar con más fuerza que antes, llenándole a Shokichi el traje de lágrimas y mocos, hipando y casi ahogándose con su propia saliva. Había perdido algo más que la simpatía de Michelle en ese combate, y en ese momento no se creía capaz de recuperarlo.

A su lado, a un par de pasos de distancia, Marcos observaba compungido la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Le afectaba mucho ver a su amigo en ese estado y, aunque le costase reconocerlo, notaba el malestar en la garganta característico de tener ganas de llorar. Alex se acercó a él y le dio un golpe suave con el hombro, para a continuación revolverle el pelo como hacía cuando eran pequeños. Cuando Akari se tranquilizó y Shokichi se separó de él sus compañeros se acercaron, Alex le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y Marcos le dio unas reconfortantes palmadas en la espalda.

\- Vamos a casa, anda. Compraremos unas cervezas por el camino

\- Sí, y te prepararé lo que prefieras para cenar – le intentó animar Alex- Incluso si es ese brócoli con sésamo que tanto odio.

Akari asintió con la mirada perdida y se dejó ayudar a caminar por sus amigos, que le sujetaron cada cual por un brazo. Puede que no tuviese un esquince, pero el pie le dolía horrores y Michelle le había aconsejado que no lo apoyase. Además se sentía con tan pocas ganas de nada que ni siquiera se veía capaz de andar.

\- Voy a por el coche y os acerco a casa- dijo Shokichi mirándolos a los tres con una expresión muy compungida – Sois tan jóvenes ¡y tan buenos chicos!

Ahogando lo que parecía un sollozo se dio la vuelta y se fue. En cuanto lo hizo Keiji hizo aparición negando con la cabeza y una medio sonrisa

\- No os preocupéis, se emociona con facilidad- miró a Akari, que le devolvió la mirada acobardado y agachó la cabeza de nuevo- Tendríais que ver como se puso cuando vimos _El rey León_

\- Por alguna razón no me extraña- reflexionó en alto Marcos ganándose una mirada de "mira tú quien fue a hablar" de Alex. Keiji se percató pero no dijo nada y se agachó frente a Akari cogiéndole con cuidado el pie.

\- Te voy a traer un antinflamatorio que tengo en el botiquín- se puso de pie de nuevo - Póntelo un par de veces al día y sigue las instrucciones de Michelle.

Tras eso Keiji desapareció en el interior de su oficina y entre Marcos y Alex sentaron a Akari en uno de los bancos de madera que había en el interior del gimnasio. El japonés se miró a sí mismo y vio que aún llevaba puesto el kimono blanco que Joseph le había dado. Se quitó la parte de arriba y la tiró al suelo con furia. Los mejicanos iban a intervenir para tranquilizarle, pero Keiji reapareció en ese momento robándoles la oportunidad.

\- Coge sólo un poco- le dijo mientras se enseñaba la pequeña cantidad de pomada que había puesto en su mano- Extiéndetela dándote un pequeño masaje, así – explicó mientras le aplicaba el ungüento. Evidentemente no tenía efecto instantáneo, pero Akari agradeció el frescor del producto sobre la piel palpitante y adolorida de su tobillo, empezaba a tenerlo muy hinchado. Keiji le alcanzó el bote a Alex, que se lo guardó en el bolsillo, e iban a ayudar a Akari a incorporarse de nuevo cuando el pelirrojo habló de nuevo - Y Akari, no te puedo prometer nada, pero hablaré con Michelle

Al chico pareció iluminársele la cara por un instante al escuchar eso, asintió con convicción y musitó un agradecimiento que apenas se escuchó a la vez que sus amigos le ayudaban a levantarse. En la entrada ya esperaba Shokichi con la llaves del coche en la mano y sujetándoles la puerta para salir.

Una vez llegaron al vehículo, Alex se sentó de copiloto para guiar al rector, mientras que Akari se había amodorrado en el asiento trasero sentado junto a Marcos, que estaba tan emocionado dentro del coche que le recordaba a Max cuando le sacaban de paseo. El japonés apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla y podía notar su cráneo vibrar, pero era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento. Miraba a través del cristal sin ver, las voces de Alex dando indicaciones y Shokichi preguntándolas le sonaban lejanas, y pese al dolor de su costado, su tobillo y su mejilla, sentía como que estaba fuera de su propio cuerpo. Nada de lo que había pasado parecía real, pese a las lágrimas, pese a las heridas, pese a que el "Adiós" de Michelle seguía resonando en su cabeza con la misma claridad que si se lo estuviese diciendo en ese mismo momento. El coche los dejó justo delante de su portal, y mientras subían por las escaleras, proceso algo lento dada la estrechez de estas y lo delicado del estado del tobillo de Akari, Shokichi fue a buscar aparcamiento.

Nada más poner el pie en casa el japonés fue directo a su habitación y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, ignorando a sus compañeros llamándole y a Max, que lloriqueaba reclamando atención. No quería saber nada de nada, ni de nadie, aunque de quién menos quería saber era de sí mismo ¿cómo podía haber sido TAN estúpido? Por mucho que hubiera ido a buscarle, retándole, simplemente debería haber pasado de él y ya. Tomó una decisión estúpida en un momento de calentón y estaba pagando las consecuencias, y de la peor manera posible.

Quería pensar que la despedida de Michelle había sido en realidad un "hasta luego", pero en el fondo tenía claro que no. Los ojos azules de la chica había expresado perfectamente todo lo que le querían decir cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado. Nunca había albergado esperanzas de llegar a nada con ella, consideraba que estaba muy por encima de él, pero ya ni siquiera podría tener la amistad con la cual se conformaría. Desde que la había conocido le pareció inalcanzable, pero ahora lo era, casi literalmente. Keiji le había dicho que hablaría con ella, pero no sabía cómo proceder hasta entonces en su presencia ¿Debía saludarla como si no pasara nada? ¿Evitarla? ¿Desaparecer en un profundo pozo de desesperación y no volver a salir nunca más en lo que le restaba de vida? Sí, probablemente esa última sería la mejor opción. Se mantuvo durante minutos en silencio encerrado en su habitación, con miles de ideas contradictorias agolpándose en su mente y haciéndole sentirse ligeramente mareado. Fuera podía escuchar a Shokichi hablando con sus amigos, ofreciéndose para lo que necesitasen y diciéndoles que llamasen si pasaba cualquier cosa. Se oyó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que supuso que el rector se había marchado. A ello le siguieron los susurros de sus compañeros de piso, no llegaba a entender lo que decían, pero tampoco es que estuviese prestando especial atención.

Les oía revolver en la cocina mientras Max rascaba en su puerta. No mucho después pasos acercándose a su habitación, creyó reconocer que eran los de Alex, y un par de golpes en la puerta acompañados de una voz pidiéndole permiso para entrar se lo confirmaron. No tenía ganas de verle, no era personal, simplemente no le apetecía tratar con nadie; así que se mantuvo en silencio con la esperanza de que se fuese. No obstante cuando Alex entraba en modo "hermano mayor" necesitaba mucho más que eso para darse por vencido, y aunque fuese más joven que Akari, no iba a permitir que ello fuese un obstáculo para llevar a cabo su papel.

El japonés vio cómo abrían la puerta de su habitación, pero ni siquiera replicó, no tenía fuerzas para ello. Cerró los ojos intentando convencer a Alex de que estaba dormido para que así lo dejase tranquilo, pero una artimaña que Marcos había utilizado tantas veces que ya no tenía efecto en él.

\- Sólo vengo a traerte hielo para el puñetazo de la mejilla, antes de que se te hinche…- Alex lo miró e hizo un gesto de dolor- …más de lo que ya está.

El mejicano se sentó en el borde de la cama pasándole un paño de cocina envolviendo un puñado de hielos que Akari se puso en la zona afectada sin mucho cuidado. Marcos entró también pero se quedó observando desde la puerta, a una distancia prudencial. Max hizo aparición y se subió a la cama del japonés, tumbándose a su lado y clavando en él sus vivarachos ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, parecía que hasta él sentía que algo no iba bien.

\- Shokichi ya se fue- informó el rubio

\- …ya…

\- Dijo que sin necesitabas cualquier cosa que le llamases

\- Hmmm- musitó Akari con apatía. Sus amigos se miraron con una mueca de desconcierto sin saber muy bien cómo abordarlo.

\- Voy a empezar a preparar la cena ¿qué te apetece?- insistió Alex intentando arrancar a su amigo más palabras que monosílabos o gruñidos.

\- …nada…- se dio la vuelta en la cama dándoles la espalda y cubriéndose la cabeza con el edredón, dejando bien claro que no quería interrupciones. Alex le hizo un gesto silencioso a Marcos indicándole que era mejor que se fuesen, no obstante el rubio se acercó un par de pasos a la cama y lanzó una última pregunta a su amigo.

\- ¿Me llevo a Max?

\- ….no…

Y sin más, Alex le dejó a Akari la pomada antiinflamatoria que aun llevaba en el bolsillo encima de la mesilla, y salieron de la habitación en silencio, haciendo el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta. El chico volvió a darse la vuelta en la cama, para poder mirar cara a cara a Max, que extrañamente y en contradicción con su hiperactivo comportamiento habitual, permanecía tumbado a su lado. Le rascó la cabeza y continuó acariciándole distraídamente mientras se sumía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer, Max? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Shokichi, por su parte, nada más salir de casa de los chicos se subió de nuevo en el coche y emprendió el rumbo hasta su siguiente destino. Entre el combate, el rato que estuvieron en el gimnasio tras él, y el tiempo que había pasado con los chavales se le había echado la tarde encima y estaba oscureciendo. Se pasó por un _McAuto _que le quedaba de camino y ordenó comida para llevar, que dejó en el asiento del copiloto. Aparcó de nuevo en una calle que no era la suya y con las bolsas llenas de hamburguesas, patatas fritas y varitas de queso, se encaminó raudo al portal al que se dirigía y llamó al telefonillo. Lo hizo una, dos, tres veces, y seguía sin obtener respuesta. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón con cierta dificultad dado que tenía las manos cargadas y fue sólo a la hora de intentar manejar la pantalla táctil que pensó que no sería mala idea el posar las bolsas en el suelo.

Abrió _Whatsapp _ y la conversación que tenía con la persona a la que iba a visitar. "Soy yo. Abre", tecleó con cierta dificultad, las manos se le estaban quedando frías y empezaba a echar de menos una casa con calefacción, o un abrigo más grueso que la chaqueta de su traje. Esperó unos minutos sin obtener respuesta y comprobó que el mensaje hubiese llegado a su destinatario. Pero ni siquiera el segundo check, que indicaba que la terminal de teléfono había recibido el mensaje, se mostraba en la pantalla. _Debe tener el móvil apagado _pensó guardando su propio teléfono en el bolsillo. _Y ahora qué hago con todo esto_ se dijo a sí mismo mirando la ingente cantidad de comida que había comprado, él no sería capaz de acabar con todo, y Keiji se negaría a acompañarse y comer algo que se saliese de su estricta dieta. No obstante la fortuna le sonrió, y no pasó mucho hasta que un vecino salió del portal permitiéndole la entrada.

Aprovechando que el ascensor estaba en la planta baja se subió en él y pulsó el botón que indicaba el tercer piso. Se miró en el espejo del habitáculo mientras el elevador llegaba a su destino, tenía la chaqueta manchada del momento en el que había consolado a Akari, pero no le importaba, ya la llevaría a la tintorería. El característico pitido de que ya había llegado a la planta que le correspondía le sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta de la casa en la que ya había estado múltiples veces.

Llamó con decisión, tanto al timbre como dando un par de firmes golpes en la madera con el puño. Tras unos interminables segundos la puerta se abrió, y se topó cara a cara con la que era la mujer más fuerte que conocía que aunque ahora se veía casi tan pequeña como cuando la vio por primera vez, emanaba ira. De hecho hasta desde lejos podía notar su sangre hervir y la indignación rezumar por los poros de su piel. Sin decir nada le dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras ellos, quedándose ella en mitad del salón con los brazos en jarras y respirando profundamente, y él llevando las bolsas con comida a la cocina.

\- Te traje la cena- le explicó volviendo al salón y plantándose frente a ella

\- Gracias

\- Y también te traje un viejo al que… ¿quizás quieras dar un abrazo?-

\- Sí

Y se acercó a él, rodeando con sus brazos el corpulento cuerpo del hombre y ocultando su cara en la chaqueta del traje. Él la correspondió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

\- ¿Boxeabas?- preguntó Shokichi con la mirada fija en el saco de arena

\- Sí- sollozó ella aún con la cara enterrada en él.

\- Buena chica- apretó un poco más a Michelle al oírla llorar. No es que la mujer fuera de piedra ni mucho menos, pero era muy raro que se mostrase sus lágrimas ante alguien.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso? No lo entiendo- masculló frustrada

\- ¿Porque es un narcisista engreído que necesita mantener a toda costa su posición de macho alfa y al que le encanta poner a prueba a todo aquel que considera lo suficientemente interesante?

\- Mmmm sí, creo que me vale- se limpió los restos de lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano y se separó un poco de él- Pero eso no quita que sea un imbécil

\- En eso te tengo que dar la razón- contestó Shokichi con una ligera carcajada. En un acto reflejo iba a apartarle el pelo de la cara pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se detuvo al instante. A la rubia no le gustaba que le tocasen el pelo, de hecho el que antes se dejase acariciar la cabeza había sido todo un logro fruto del disgusto que tenía encima.

\- Tu chaqueta está hecha un asco.

Shokichi se encogió de hombros y no especificó el porqué de las manchas, se imaginó que Michelle probablemente ya habría descubierto la razón y él no quería echar más sal sobre la herida mencionando a Akari en ese momento. Esperaría a que introdujese el tema ella, si es que lo hacía. Mientras Michelle se daba una más que merecida ducha caliente para quitarse de encima el sudor tras haber aporreado su saco de boxeo, Shokichi fue a buscar a Influenza. La gata, asustada con el comportamiento de su dueña, que había entrado en casa como una estampida casi pisándola, se había refugiado debajo de la cama. El japonés se arrodilló en el suelo y levantó el edredón, topándose con un par de ojos brillando en la oscuridad que le hicieron "miau". La llamó para acariciarla con poco éxito, y cuando finalmente se dio por vencido se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a organizar la exagerada cantidad de comida que había comprado. Mientras estaba en ello pudo oír a Michelle salir de la ducha y dirigirse a su habitación, y no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando apareció por la puerta de la cocina con el pijama puesto y la gata en brazos.

\- A mí no me hizo caso- se quejó Shokichi haciendo un puchero y vaciando el cuarto paquete de patatas fritas en un bol.

\- A ti no te quiere- contestó como si de una evidencia se tratase, y como para probarlo, al dejar al animal en el suelo ésta se tiró sobre los pies de Michelle ronroneando. La chica se agachó y comenzó a acariciarla, diciéndole una serie de cosas que Shokichi no llegó a entender con una voz extrañamente aguda. Bueno, a sus ojos por lo menos parecía la ducha y el rato de lágrimas le habían sentado bien y estaba más animada.

Una vez Influenza se dio por satisfecha con los mimos, terminaron entre los dos de organizar la cena y fueron al salón, apalancándose delante del sofá con canales deportivos de fondo. Shokichi quería de verdad abordar el tema con Michelle, sabía que ella era una persona a la que no le gustaba compartir sus preocupaciones y prefería solucionar las cosas por ella misma, pero eso la llevaba a agobiarse en exceso, y parecía que esta iba a ser una de esa situaciones en las que iba a volver a cargarse con responsabilidad. Hacía muchos años que se conocían, y quizás debido a eso él era de los pocos privilegiados (además de su buen amigo y padre de la muchacha, Donatello) al cual Michelle acudía en contadas ocasiones a pedir consejo. La miró de reojo mientras comían y hablaban de cosas sin trascendencia, puede que a cualquier otra persona la engañase, pero él tenía muy claro que pese a que ella estaba allí su mente estaba muy lejos. La forma en la que fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, en la que apretaba la mandíbula y en las que incluso, adquiría cierta posición de defensa eran claras señales de que su cabeza era un torbellino. Sorbió su cerveza muy sonoramente a propósito, sabía que la incomodaba muchísimo que la gente hiciese ruido al comer. Se ganó una mirada de odio, pero por lo menos la hizo volver al mundo real.

\- Estás distraída-

\- Simplemente pienso sobre qué es mejor opción con respecto a Joseph. Si tirarle al mar con un bloque de cemento en los pies o pegarle fuego a uno de sus coches con él dentro- dio un largo trago a su cerveza y un bocado a su hamburguesa, que ya era la tercera que se tomaba - De momento va ganando lo segundo.

\- ¿También podrías hablar con él?- propuso no muy convencido

\- Por eso no me meten en la cárcel ¿no?

\- En principio, no.

\- Bueno… es una opción…- reflexionó dubitativa- pero me sigue gustando más lo del coche.

Y ahí estaba, una medio sonrisa. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven teniendo en cuenta el mal día que había tenido. Se terminó su parte de la cena y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, habría estado más a gusto si no llevase aún el traje que le limitaba los movimientos, pero lamentablemente, no estaba en su casa. Y dudaba mucho que Michelle tuviera algo de ropa que pudiera prestarle.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer?- le preguntó de repente recostándose en el sofá y con el bol lleno de patatas fritas en el regazo, a Shokichi le seguía sorprendiendo la capacidad estomacal de la rubia. Que además de 3 hamburguesas se había comido dos raciones de varitas de queso y atacaba las patatas con ansia.

\- Lo primero, hablar con Joseph, dejarle las cosas claras- ella lo miró con cara de "ya lo he hecho cien mil veces" pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para callarla- Enfádate, pero esta vez de verdad.

\- Bueno, eso es fácil- bufó- Ya lo estoy.

\- No te vas a librar de él, y lo sabes. Pero puede que consigas que deje en paz a Akari- al percatarse de que la chica no terminaba de creérselo recurrió a la información que había conseguido de sus fuentes para animarla – Adolf me mandó un mensaje esta tarde. Me dijo que había visto entrar a Joseph en su despacho muy pensativo después del combate.

\- Quizás esté ideando nuevas formas para acosarme- ante esta respuesta el turno de sonreír fue de él.

\- Vamos, vamos, no es tan mal chaval. Simplemente es un poco narcisista de más- si las miradas matasen Shokichi habría caído fulminado en ese instante a cuenta de Michelle- Y tiene una extraña obsesión contigo.

\- Eso es lo que no logro entender ¿por qué yo?

\- Oh, se me ocurren un puñado de razones- ella lo miró interrogante- Pero te considero casi como mi sobrina y no me siento nada cómodo diciéndotelas.

\- Mejor, prefiero no oírlas…- Michelle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo. Además de qué demonios hacer con Joseph tenía la duda de qué demonios hacer con Akari, pero ni siquiera tenía claro que pretendía con él. Le interesaba y le gustaría mantener el colegueo, camaradería o pseudo-amistad que había trabado con el japonés. Pero por otra parte eran profesora y alumno, y quizás era la excusa perfecta para dejarse de tonterías y centrarse, porque empezaba a creer que la curiosidad que le producía la musculatura del chaval iba más allá de lo científico. Tenía claro que lo mejor por su bien sería evitarle, para que Joseph le dejase en paz, pero dudaba al respecto de hasta qué punto llevar el distanciamiento con él.

\- Michelle- le llamó la atención Shokichi. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo sacando el tema, pero ya que estaban hablando de Joseph quizás era el mejor momento para comentarlo sin que resultase muy violento- Habla con Akari, el chico tiene derecho a saber por qué te vas a distanciar de él.

\- Lo sé- resopló. Sí, sabía que tenía razón, pero tenía miedo de ablandarse si volvía a hablar con él.

Siguieron hablando mientras veían la tele sin prestarle demasiada atención, y antes de que se diesen cuenta estaban dando cabezadas en el sofá fruto del sueño. Shokichi miró el reloj de su muñeca y comprobó con horror que era pasada la 1 de la mañana. Se tenía que levantar en unas pocas horas y estaba molido. Se levantó del sofá despertando con ello a Michelle, que se había quedado dormida apoyada en su hombro y con la gata hecha un ovillo en su barriga.

\- ¿Mmmh?- masculló quitándose las gafas para rascarse los ojos e incorporándose ella también.

\- Es más de la una, me voy a casa- expuso cogiendo el móvil de la mesa de café y echándole un vistazo antes de guardarlo. Tenía mensajes de Keiji preguntándole por Michelle ya que no había conseguido ponerse en contacto con ella

\- Quédate si quieres, es tarde- la chica se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras bostezaba y miraba a su alrededor un poco ida, se le notaba que aún estaba dormida por dentro.

\- No, mejor me voy. Tú necesitas descansar- se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza a la gata, que se había bajado del sofá y se frotó con sus piernas- Y yo necesito cambiarme de traje.

\- Vale, mañana nos vemos- le acompañó a la puerta y la abrió, apoyando en ella la cabeza conforme veía a Shokichi salir de su casa.

\- En unas horas más bien. Descansa- casi exigió señalándola autoritariamente

\- Siiiii- rodó los ojos – Y Shokichi…- el hombre, que ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, se giró un poco al escuchar su nombre- Gracias.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, y se fue pasillo adelante con las manos en los bolsillos y murmurando que debía haber cogido el abrigo que tenía en el coche, porque ahora iba a helarse de frío.

Michelle cerró la puerta asegurándose que Influenza no había salido, y dio una doble vuelta de llave, como hacía cada noche. Apagó la televisión y fue al baño, pero optó por no lavarse los dientes. Su cepillo era eléctrico y si lo usaba probablemente se desvelaría, y dudaba poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche si lo perdía ahora. Se fue casi arrastrando hasta su cama y se metió bajo las mantas en un instante, tomando posición fetal encogiéndose en sí misma. Estando en el duermevela pudo sentir a Influenza subir en la cama y acurrucarse a su lado, pero incluso antes de que la gata terminase de mullir el edredón, ya se había quedado dormida.

Akari por su parte llevaba horas dando vueltas si conseguir conciliar el sueño. Había salido de su cuarto a cenar con sus compañeros, pero estuvo ausente la mayor parte del tiempo y ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que hablaban, pese a que hacían verdaderos esfuerzos por integrarle en la conversación. Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente y pese a que había cenado mucho menos de lo habitual tenía ganas de vomitar. La había cagado, la había cagado tantísimo. Temía que le quitasen la beca, que Michelle le odiase por el resto de su vida, que todos en la Universidad le considerasen un niñato estúpido…y muchas más cosas que no era capaz de poner en palabras. ¿Qué cara pondrían sus padres cuando volviese a Japón en mitad del curso expulsado de la Universidad por meterse en una pelea? Su madre se iba a llevar una decepción enorme, y se iba a enfadar muchísimo. Su padre no era especialmente expresivo, pero desde luego no iba a estar nada contento. Le habían apoyado ambos tanto cuando había decidido pedir la beca para hacerse conocer como artista marcial y poder dedicarse a competir en un futuro. Y Shokichi le había dado esa oportunidad, y también le habría decepcionado a él, además le había ayudado tantísimo esa tarde cuando más afectado estaba. No se merecía que le tratase así, ni mucho menos, necesitaba que alguien le echase la bronca, le diese un bofetón, algo. Lo que fuese que no le hiciese sentirse tan culpable y humillado por recibir la condescendencia de los demás.

Cogió su teléfono para mirar la hora y de paso entretener la cabeza un rato. En algún momento de la tarde (o de la noche, no lo recordaba muy bien) lo había revisado para ver si tenía algún mensaje y había sentido una punzada en el pecho al ver su fondo con la foto de él y Michelle. La había quitado al instante, cambiándola por una imagen predeterminada de la galería del teléfono pese a tener sus propios fondos, no tenía ganas de pensar cuál escoger. Había recibido algún mensaje de Keiji preguntándole qué tal estaba y ofreciéndole lo que le necesitase. Lo agradecía, pero no tenía gana ninguna de responder. Por inercia entró en Facebook, con la esperanza de toparse con alguna vida que fuese más miserable que la suya y así sentirse un poco mejor, pero por sus publicaciones sus amigos parecían eternamente felices así que acabó saliendo de la aplicación un poco molesto y se enterró de nuevo en su edredón. Se olisqueó a sí mismo y un fuerte olor a sudor le azotó, no se había duchado y aún llevaba los pantalones que había utilizado en el combate. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni ducharse, ni comer, ni levantarse, pero en vista de que se sentía como un escombro y de que no podía dormir optó por salir de la cama y darse un buen remojón, quizás le ayudaría a aclarar las ideas y a relajar los músculos.

Cuando salió de su cuarto se topó con el salón en completa oscuridad a excepción de la escasa luz que entraba de las farolas de la calle por las ventanas. También estaba todo en completo silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba la respiración de Marcos, que tenía la puerta abierta. Suspiró y pasándose la mano por la cabeza caminó hasta el baño con desgana ¡y pensar que esa misma mañana estaba radiante de felicidad! Había llegado a la universidad contento, tenía prácticas de anatomía con Michelle y la clase duraría varias horas así que podría pasar un rato con ella. Además estaba tan guapa con esa falda tableada y ese jersey rojo…quizás es porque fuese su color favorito y la veía con otros ojos cuando lo llevaba, pero siempre que la chica lucía algo en ese tono le parecía que estaba preciosa. Pero ya daba igual, no sabría cómo enfrentarla de encontrársela de nuevo, el pensar que en unas horas tendría que estar en clase con ella provocó que le diese un vuelco el estómago ¿cómo demonios la iba a mirar a la cara?

Se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeros, y se quitó los pantalones que le había dado Joseph, dejándolos tirados en el suelo. Encendió el agua caliente al máximo y se metió bajo el chorro dejando que le quemase, necesitaba algo que le hiciese espabilar y hacía demasiado frío como para darse una ducha de agua congelada. Durante minutos dejó el agua correr sin más, con la frente apoyada en la pared y dejándola resbalar por su espalda. Le estaba doliendo el pie de pasar tanto rato apoyado en él, pero le daba igual, al fin y al cabo el daño ya estaba hecho. Una vez se dio por satisfecho cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, atándose una toalla a la cintura.

Al cruzar el salón se le puso la piel de gallina por el frío y conforme buscaba el botiquín que guardaban en la despensa empezó a tiritar, todavía tenía la cara un poco hinchada del puñetazo y de haber tenido el hielo puesto sobre el golpe toda la tarde notaba la piel tirante, por lo que el sentir vibrar a su mandíbula en esas condiciones le produjo una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

Cogió unas vendas y volvió a guardar el botiquín, partiendo raudo a su habitación y poniéndose el pijama, que tan sólo usaba para estar por casa pues solía dormir desnudo. Estaba harto de dar vueltas en la cama sin conseguir conciliar el sueño así que tras intentar vendarse el pie de la mejor manera que pudo, encendió su ordenador portátil y se sentó en su escritorio. Aprovecharía para ver todos los capítulos de anime que tenía pendientes a cuenta de su ajetreada vida universitaria y de paso para hablar con algunos de sus amigos de Japón, que teniendo en cuenta el cambio horario estarían levantados. Pasaron las horas y cuando el Sol ya rayaba el horizonte empezó a notar los párpados pesados y a bostezar con mucha frecuencia, desconectar un rato y charlar con sus colegas de toda la vida le había venido muy bien para despejar la cabeza. Se quitó el pijama y se metió en la cama, y en un alarde de valor fruto del sueño cogió el teléfono, abrió una conversación de _whatsapp_ con Michelle y escribió. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó entre las sábanas, con la esperanza de que dormir tuviese en él el mismo efecto que reiniciar un ordenador y se despertase renovado tras unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Pese a haber dormido unas cuantas horas, aunque no tantas como le gustaría, Michelle se sentía cansadísima en el momento que sonó el despertador. De hecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aparato había hecho honor a su nombre despertándola, en vez de hacerlo su reloj interno. Se sentó al borde de la cama y resopló, no tenía ninguna gana de ir a la universidad, pero el deber es el deber. Repitió su rutina de todas las mañanas, y debía reconocer que tras un rato de deporte y un buen desayuno se encontraba bastante mejor, y rascarle la barriga a la gata también influía. Aprovechando que como era habitual había acabado con sus tareas un rato antes de la hora a la que tenía que salir de casa, recogió los restos de la cena que había dejado la noche anterior en el salón y encendió el teléfono, el cual había apagado la tarde anterior y tenía olvidado en su escritorio.

En cuanto estuvo operativo empezó a sonar y vibrar como loco, recibiendo a la vez multitud de mensajes y notificaciones, precisamente por eso era por lo que lo había preferido apagarlo. Alguna llamada perdida y una cantidad ingente de mensajes de whatsapp: Eva y Keiji interesándose por su estado, Shokichi diciéndole que estaba en el portal, Joseph preguntándole si estaba enfadada y el que más le llamó la atención, un único mensaje de Akari de unos pocos minutos antes en el que se leía "Lo siento muchísimo". Esbozó una sonrisa triste, el pobre chico parecía realmente arrepentido, y precisamente por eso era por lo que debía distanciarse. Era demasiado noble, y habiendo entrado ya en el juego de Joseph podría llegar a salir muy mal parado.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo externo de su mochila y se echó a la calle, estaba nublado y amenazaba lluvia así que se había puesto unas botas de goma que crujían cuando caminaba. Fue durante todo el camino repasando mentalmente la lista con cosas que le quería dejar claras a Joseph, aunque seguía dudando de que sirviese para algo. Por lo menos necesitaba sacárselo de dentro ahora que había digerido lo ocurrido el día anterior y que podría hablarle con relativa calma, en vez de gritárselo tras estallar ante la próxima tontería.

Llegó a su despacho y se sentó, pero los nervios y la expectación por hablar con su director de tesis la tenían en continua tensión y no era capaz de avanzar. Le aterrorizaba que su doctorado pudiese verse perjudicado tras hablar con él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esa conversación deberían tenerla antes o después, y mejor que fuese ya. Cuando iba a preguntarle a sus compañeros si Joseph estaba en su despacho o no, la respuesta le vino por sí misma al oír su escandalosa y alegre voz dando los buenos días a alguien, eso era indicación de que acababa de llegar. Pudo oír sus pasos por el pasillo y levantó la mirada del ordenador, cruzándose sus ojos con los del hombre conforme éste pasaba por delante de la puerta, que generalmente estaba abierta. Michelle dejó pasar unos prudenciales 10 minutos que se le hicieron eternos, y tras ello enfiló el pasillo en dirección a su despacho, entrando tras llamar sólo un par de veces con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Buenos días, Michelle! Me imaginé que vendrías por la mirada que me acabas de echar, te estaba esperando- le dirigió una de sus brillantes sonrisas y señaló una de las sillas que tenía frente a su mesa- Siéntate.

\- Oh, no me digas "buenos días "como si nada. Y no me pienso sentar- se rebeló cruzándose de brazos y quedándose de pie en mitad de la habitación, golpeando el suelo insistentemente con el pie. -

\- Como quieras- dijo sin ningún tipo de acritud- Si me permites, antes de nada me gustaría disculparme.- Michelle lo miró con expresión de desconfianza y la ceja enarcada, pero eso no hizo a Joseph perder la calma- Considero que realmente no hice nada malo- la mujer resopló indignada pero él alzó la mano con un dedo levantándola indicándola que quería puntualizar una cosa – pero…sí que entiendo que mis actos puedan haberte molestado, por tanto te pido disculpas.

\- ¿Has terminado? – Joseph asintió- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? – le escupió, él iba a replicar pero Michelle lo fulminó con la mirada para que no se atreviese a interrumpirla- Y no me refiero ni a tu nombre, ni a tus títulos, ni a tu familia. Todo eso me importa una mierda. Me refiero a quién coño te crees que eres como persona.

\- Pues…

\- No contestes, déjame acabar- Michelle puso los brazos en jarras y tomó aire, pese a sus nervios anteriores estaba tan tranquila en ese momento que se sorprendió a sí misma y al propio Joseph, me empezaba a creer que casi hubiese preferido que la rubia montase en cólera- ¿Te divierte poner a prueba a toda persona que se ponga en tu camino? O mejor dicho, en MI camino- recalcó señalándose- Asúmelo, NO ME INTERESAS. Me da igual que intentes llevar al traste cualquier tipo de relación que intento establecer, sea del tipo que sea, por muy sola que me quede seguirás sin ser una opción para mí.

\- Yo no quiero mandar tus relaciones al traste, sólo intento..

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre contestar?- le recordó refiriéndose a lo que había comentado segundos antes- Y sí, sí, sólo intentas ver si son lo suficientemente buenos ¿lo suficientemente buenos para quién? ¿para ti? – bufó señalándole y soltó una carcajada sardónica- Pues lamento comunicarte que la que decide soy yo, no soy un puto trofeo que se lleva el macho alfa.- Michelle empezó a caminar por la habitación- ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Eres el macho alfa! ¡a todos nos queda claro!- le dijo con un tono tan corrosivo que parecía que iba a deshacer su propia lengua- ¿Y? ¿Quieres un pin o algo?

Michelle se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirándolo fijamente, pero Joseph ya no sabía si debía contestar o no. Las anteriores que lo había intentado no salió muy bien parado. Se aclaró la voz y se revolvió en la silla, el ambiente era tenso e incómodo y estaba empezando a encontrarse ¿mal? ¿ÉL? ¿De entre toda la gente?

\- Mira Joseph, sé que puede que me juegue mi doctorado con esto, pero también sé que tengo la capacidad suficiente para que me acepten en cualquier otro, ya sea en esta universidad o en otra. – se quedó de pie frente a su mesa y se inclinó un poco, mirándole fijamente – Y… ¿sabes?, si hago otro doctorado quizás mi director de tesis no sea un narcisista engreído que necesita mantener a toda costa su posición de macho alfa- había utilizado casi literalmente la frase que Shokichi le había dicho la noche anterior, pero debía reconocer que era muy acertada. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho y la abrió- Y ahora sí ¡Buenos días!- y salió dando un portazo que hizo vibrar las ventanas y que Joseph diese un bote en la silla.

Volvió a su mesa sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, el nudo en el estómago con el que se había levantado esa mañana se había esfumado, aunque aún amenazaba con aparecer de nuevo cada vez que pensaba en cierto japonés con el cual tendría una práctica en poco más de una hora. Repasó las clases que le tocaba dar esa mañana y tarde, dado que el día anterior no había podido preparar nada dados los acontecimientos, y en cuanto llegó la hora se digirió a la facultad de Ciencias del Deporte.

Recogió la llave del laboratorio en conserjería y al ir a abrir la puerta se topó con que ya había un grupo de estudiantes esperando. Buscó con la mirada pero no localizó a Akari, no obstante se abstuvo de preguntar para no resultar demasiado obvia. La clase inició y pasaron 5 minutos, 10, 15…y Akari seguía sin aparecer. Sus compañeros del grupo de trabajo le dijeron que no había estado en la universidad en toda la mañana y que no sabían seguir sin él ya que era el que hacía los dibujos. Michelle les ofreció unas láminas coloreadas relacionadas con el trabajo que tenían que hacer y volvió a su mesa. Sintió un peso en el estómago al ver el asiento que él ocupaba vacío, esperaba que la razón de su falta no fuese nada grave, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. Ojalá tuviese el teléfono de Marcos o Alex para poder preguntarles qué tal estaba su amigo, ya que, evidentemente, al propio Akari no pensaba preguntarle directamente, o estaría rompiendo su política de distanciamiento del chaval. Pasó la mañana lo mejor que pudo, y a la hora de la comida Eva fue a buscarla al despacho para comer juntas con un aire de preocupación en el rostro, por lo menos tenía amigos en quien confiar.

Mientras tanto, Akari se acababa de despertar y remoloneaba en la cama, planteándose si levantarse o no, y de hacerlo, si debía desayunar o comer dada la hora que era. Más allá de su habitación no se oía un alma, y no era de extrañar, Alex estaría trabajando y Marcos en clase, así que tenía el piso para él sólo y Max. Se sentó en borde de la cama y apoyó los pies en el suelo, no pudiendo contener un quejido de dolor al apoyar parte del peso de su cuerpo en el tobillo herido. Se quitó las vendas y vio que lo tenía hinchado y ligeramente amoratado, se puso la pomada que le dio Keiji del modo que le indicó y se lo volvió a vendar de nuevo, parecía que algo le aliviaba. Se estiró para recolocar los músculos de su cuerpo que habían quedado entumecidos al dormir y alargó su mano hasta el teléfono, que le mostró un mensaje de sus compañeros de clase preguntándole si iba a ir. Supuso que ya se habrían dado cuenta de que no, así que pasó de contestar y se cercioró de que Michelle había leído lo que le mandó cuando se acostó pero no había dicho nada. Se arrepentía de ello, habría sido mejor no molestarla, ahora probablemente le odiaría aún más.

Se puso el pijama que había dejado en el suelo al acostarse y tras coger su teléfono móvil salió al salón. Max le recibió moviendo la cola y apoyándole las patas en la pierna así que le rascó la cabeza y el animal se tiró de barriga a sus pies por lo que se agachó a su lado y le enterró las manos en el pelo. No podía creer lo enorme que se había hecho desde que lo tenían. Cuando llegó se pasaba el día en brazos de unos y otros y ahora ya les llegaba casi por la rodilla, y poco tenía que ver con esa bola de pelo que cabía dentro de una cazadora. Encendió en la consola y se sentó en el sofá, con el perro a su lado, que le apoyó la cabeza en la pierna. Se apoyó en el respaldo y elevó el pie vendando, dejándolo en alto sobre la mesita de café. Se quedó tan ensimismado con el juego intentando no darle vueltas a la cabeza que no se percató de la hora que era hasta que oyó la puerta principal abrirse y entró Alex, que volvía de trabajar.

\- Hola, ¿no has ido a clase?- preguntó quitándose el abrigo. Akari negó con la cabeza y siguió con la mirada fija en la pantalla, por lo que Alex aprovechó para ir a su habitación a ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa. Cuando terminó se sentó en el otro sofá miró un rato como su amigo jugaba.- ¿Comiste?

\- Nope

\- ¿Por?

\- Me desperté tarde y no tenía ganas de cocinar. Pero empiezo a tener hambre

\- Normal, ya son pasadas las tres- informó mirando la hora en su teléfono- No sé cómo aguantas, deberías comer algo.

\- Sí, papá- contestó con un tono ligeramente burlón

Alex le fulminó con la mirada pero Akari no se dio por aludido y siguió jugando, aunque al cabo de un rato y después de que le sonasen las tripas un par de veces apagó la consola y se levantó a por algo para comer. No le apetecía ponerse a cocinar, pero debía reconocer que tenía un hambre voraz. Abrió la nevera pero nada le convenció lo suficiente, así que le dio un leve golpe a la puerta dejando que la inercia y su propio peso la hiciesen cerrarse y optó por rebuscar en los múltiples armarios que tenían en la cocina. Para su alegría se encontró con el ramen instantáneo que había comprado la semana pasada en el supermercado de Kanako y Yaeko le habían recomendado, así que calentó agua, esperó a que se hiciese y se volvió al sofá con Alex, que había puesto la tele. Max, al verle con comida, empezó a insistirle para que le diese un poco, dándole con la cabeza en la pierna y lloriqueando. Por fortuna para Akari, en ese momento Marcos entró por la puerta, haciendo que el perro se descontrolase por completo y fuese a recibir a su legítimo dueño ladrando, moviendo la cola y abalanzándose sobre él. El rubio respondió de manera no menos escandalosa y tras jugar con él en el salón durante unos minutos entró a su habitación corriendo a dejar la mochila con el animal detrás y volvió a salir incitando a Max a que se lanzase sobre él de nuevo. Akari protegió su ramen como si en ello le fuese la vida, con miedo a que en uno de sus juegos se chocasen con él y se lo tirasen al suelo, ahora que había empezado a comer había notado que tenía más hambre de la que creía y no quería quedarse sin nada.

\- Uy, Akari- se sorprendió al fijarse en él – No te vi al entrar ¿no has ido a clase?

\- No

\- ¿Y eso?- Alex se quedó mirándole con cara de circunstancias y el rubio se dio cuenta en ese mismo instante de que quizás no había hecho la pregunta más adecuada. Iba a decirle que no hacía falta que contestase cuando la voz de Akari le hizo detenerse.

\- No tenía ganas de ver a mis compañeros, ni a…- tragó saliva y resopló- Michelle- En realidad eso era mentira, tenía unas ganas terribles de verla, no que no quería era enfrentarse a ella, pero le gustaría poder saber que está bien, aunque fuese mirándola desde lejos – Además ayer no dormí por la noche y me levanté tarde.

\- Mmm…ya…vale ¿aún estás comiendo?

\- Cuando llegué yo de trabajar ni había empezado- le dijo Alex. Los dos mejicanos se miraron entre sí. Entendían que su amigo no estuviese del mejor humor, pero les sorprendió su dejadez. Marcos no le quiso dar excesiva importancia, al fin y al cabo el anterior había sido un día muy duro y era normal que quisiera descansar. Alex estaba más preocupado, pero tampoco quería atosigar excesivamente a Akari así que no añadió nada más.

\- ¿Quieres venirte a sacar a Max conmigo?- le propuso poniéndole la correa al perro.- Quizás te venga bien despejarte-

\- No gracias. No tengo ganas de nada- se levantó del sofá sin decir nada más y tras dejar sus palillos en el fregadero y tirar el recipiente ya vacío del ramen fue arrastrando los pies hasta su cuarto- Si queréis algo estaré en mi habitación.

Se encerró de nuevo, ajeno a las miradas de lástima que le dirigían sus amigos. Se encontraba triste y agobiado, parecía que nada le salía bien. Además la apatía que sentía no ayudaba, ya que hacer cualquier cosa para entretenerse le parecía un mundo, hasta encender el ordenador le daba pereza. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y apoyó los brazos en la mesa y la cabeza en ellos, no tenía ganas de tirarse otra vez en la cama. Leyó los títulos de los libros que tenía sobre ella, quizás leer le ayudaría a entretenerse y así de paso practicaba un poco de inglés y no sentía que había desperdiciado todo el día. Pero el simple hecho de alargar la mano hasta el libro y levantar la cabeza de la mesa se le hacía cuesta arriba. No obstante, su dejadez desapareció instantáneamente cuando pudo escuchar el sonido de su teléfono avisándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Se levantó de golpe de la silla casi haciendo que ésta se cayese al suelo, y cogió el móvil con tal rapidez que se le resbaló y lo cazó al vuelo con la otra mano. Conforme desbloqueaba la pantalla sonó de nuevo y le dio un vuelco el corazón ¿sería Michelle? ¿Habría contestado el mensaje? Le bastaba cualquier cosa, aunque le dijese que no le interesaba seguir viéndole. Lamentablemente la ilusión le duró poco, exactamente lo que tardó en comprobar las notificaciones y ver que quien le hablaba era Keiji. Vale, puede que fuese su amigo, pero en ese momento le mataría.

**Keiji**

_Hey (16:15)_

_¿Has venido hoy a la Universidad? (16:15)_

**Akari**

_No (16:17)_

**Keiji**

_Ya me parecía (16:17)_

_¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo va tu tobillo? (16:17)_

**Akari**

_Mejor, aunque me duele (16:17)_

**Keiji**

_Cuídate entonces ¿mañana nos vemos? (16:18)_

**Akari**

_Supongo (16:18)_

Sabía que estaba siendo muy seco con él, y que no debería serlo teniendo en cuenta que se estaba preocupando, pero sus capacidades de interacción social estaban bajo mínimos. Se tiró en la cama de espaldas y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Mierda. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde ayer, pero la angustia estaba volviendo a él con renovada fuerza y se sentía fatal. Ya ni siquiera sabía a qué factor atribuirle su tristeza, simplemente se encontraba mal por todo.

Pasó el resto de la tarde alternando entre diferentes tareas para centrar sus pensamientos en algo que no fuese la autocompasión, pero vagó de una a otra sin concentrarse realmente en ninguna hasta la hora de la cena, momento en el cual salió de su habitación para cenar con sus compañeros, volviéndose a encerrar una vez hubieron terminado. Por lo menos estuvo un poco más comunicativo con sus amigos que el día anterior, más que nada para que dejasen de mirarle con esos ojos de condescendencia y preocupación, pero no pareció funcionar. Cogió el ordenador y se sentó en la cama con él en las piernas, aprovecharía para hablar un rato con sus padres y continuar una conversación que había dejado a medias con un amigo la noche anterior. A sus padres les mintió descaradamente, alegando que no le funcionaba la cámara para hacer una videoconferencia y que era mejor hablar por escrito. No quería que lo vieran así, despeinado, ojeroso y con la marca de un golpe en la mejilla. Además su madre en seguida notaría que algo no iba bien y empezaría a hacer preguntas, por lo que acabaría confesando todo entre lágrimas. Sin embargo se permitió el desahogarse con uno de sus pocos amigos, que no supo muy bien que decirle más allá de "Lo siento, tío. Seguro que todo acaba bien" pero por lo menos el hablar de ello con alguien que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no mirarle con pena, le había ayudado a aligerar un poco el peso que sentía en el estómago. Al igual que la noche anterior, acabó perdiendo el tiempo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, otra noche más sin dormir y otro puñado del día durmiendo. Pero le daba igual, al fin y al cabo, no tenía pensado pisar la universidad.

La noche para Michelle transcurrió mejor que la anterior. Pese a que seguía sintiéndole culpable por Akari, el haberle echado la bronca de su vida a Joseph la había ayudado a encontrarse mucho mejor. Además Shokichi se había pasado a recogerla por su despacho cuando se estaba preparando para marcharse, con la intención invitarla a tomar algo y preguntarle qué tal le había ido con su director de tesis. La había tranquilizado al respecto de lo que podría ser de su doctorado, además de intentar hacerla reír con sus horribles chistes y una serie de anécdotas de la época en la cual trabajaba con su padre. Había acabado llegando a casa más tarde de lo que pensaba, pero con mucho mejor humor y con el cansancio suficiente para caer rendida en la cama después de cenar y jugar un rato con la gata.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente se encontró mucho mejor. El nivel de mensajes en su teléfono al levantarse había vuelto a la normalidad, así que llevó la rutina a cabo como cada mañana, se echó a la mochila la comida y el termo con té que tanto había echado de menos a cuenta del calor y partió a la universidad. Debía reconocer que desde el duelo no se había atrevido a mirar a su corcho de nuevo. Sabía que la nota de Akari seguía ahí pinchada, y si la leía de nuevo sentiría esa punzada de culpabilidad que tan poco le gustaba. Pero por otra parte no quería quitarla. Ese café y esa nota eran de los gestos más desinteresados que nunca había hecho nadie por ella, y no sería justo para él olvidarlo sólo por lo inadecuado de las circunstancias.

Tras su llegada a la universidad todo transcurrió sin complicaciones. No le vio el pelo a Joseph en todo el día, y de hecho el departamento estuvo mucho más en silencio de lo normal; y tampoco hubo rastro de Akari en la universidad. Ese día no tenía clase con él hasta la tarde, pero con la excusa de recoger unos trabajos que había mandado se pasó por el aula donde habitualmente estaba y sus compañeros le confirmaron su ausencia. Se preocupó, no sabía cuál era la causa de que no apareciese por la universidad, si las secuelas físicas del combate o las psíquicas. Fueran las que fueran, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba un pelo.

La tarde se le hizo lenta y monótona, pero por lo menos fue capaz de avanzar lo suficiente en su trabajo. El japonés siguió sin hacer acto de presencia, y ni siquiera lo vio en el gimnasio, donde Keiji la informó, aunque ella no le preguntase, de que estaba bien pero se negaba a salir de casa. Ella asimiló la información lo mejor que pudo y tras un intensa sesión de entrenamiento de kickboxing que la dejó sudorosa y dolorida, se duchó, se cambió de ropa y se fue a casa.

Por otra parte, Akari, había repetido lo mismo que el día anterior. Durmió hasta la hora de la comida, jugó un poco con la consola y comió ramen instantáneo, cruzó un puñado de palabras con sus compañeros, y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación. No obstante, pese a que él estuviese repitiendo acciones muy similares, notaba algo distinto en el ambiente, sobre todo en lo que a sus amigos se refería. Pareciera que estuviesen compinchados o que hubiesen planeado algo en su contra. No obstante, y convencido de que era paranoia suya, decidió obviarlo…hasta que un rato antes de la hora de cenar oyó el telefonillo de la calle y a Alex abrir invitando a subir al que quiera que fuese que había llamado. _¿Qué demonios?_ se dijo a sí mismo dejando el portátil cerrado encima de la cama y levantándose de la misma. Se acercó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se quedó de pie junto a ella, intentando discernir quién era el invitado. Por un momento sintió un vacío en el estómago pensando que sus amigos quizás le habían pedido a Michelle que fuese, pero luego recordó que no tenían forma de comunicarse con ella.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho para enterarse de quién era el recién llegado. Unos pasos ligeros pero con fuerza y una voz calmada hablando en inglés con un marcado acento japonés resolvieron sus dudas._ Keiji…¿qué hace aquí?. _

Siguió parado delante de la puerta con la oreja casi pegada a la misma, intentando entender la conversación que estaban teniendo al otro lado. Pero hablaban en susurros entre ellos y aunque los escuchaba le costaba discernir qué decían exactamente, chascó la lengua y rebuscó en su habitación algo que le ayudase a escuchar mejor, sin éxito. Notó el tobillo vendado resentirse y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en el otro pie, quizás el dolor era un mensaje del karma diciéndole que espiar a tus amigos estaba mal. Le pareció escuchar su nombre y pasos acercándose a su habitación, así que reculó y se sentó en la cama intentando disimular, aunque tampoco es que fuese algo que se le diera especialmente bien.

\- ¿Akari? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Keiji tras llamar un par de veces. Le dio permiso y su amigo entró en la habitación cerrando tras de sí, dejando a Marcos y Alex expectantes en el salón.

_\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?_\- cuestionó honestamente sorprendido. Lo más cerca de su casa que había estado fue el día de la fiesta de Halloween el fin de semana pasado, de hecho no recordaba haberle especificado a Keiji en ningún momento dónde vivía.

_\- Vengo a hablar contigo_ – a Akari no le gustó como sonaba eso. Keiji estaba tranquilo y habló con voz conciliadora, pero sabía que era un hombre que rara vez hablaba si no era necesario- _Llevas dos días sin pisar por la Universidad._

_\- Tengo constancia._

_\- Y supongo que mañana tampoco tienes pensado ir._

_\- No_. - Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Habría sido más fácil decirle que no se metiese en sus asuntos, o mentirle y decirle que sí iba a ir. Pero no podía, la actitud conciliadora de del boxeador y su mirada de sincera preocupación le hacían sentirse como un criminal.

_\- Mira, Akari_\- acercó la silla del escritorio en la que se había sentado a la cama y la puso la mano en el hombro- _No puedo decir que sé por lo que estás pasando, porque te estaría mintiendo. Pero sí he sufrido muchas derrotas en esta vida, y he perdido a personas muy importantes para mí, y aquí estoy_ – le dio un suave apretón y Akari levantó la cabeza y lo miró_\- Es normal que estés triste, y que no tengas ganas de nada, pero no dejes que esto condicione tu vida. Deja un momento de autocompadecerte y piénsalo ¿realmente es tan grave lo que ha pasado?_\- el chaval se detuvo un momento, y a su cabeza vino una conversación con Keiji de semanas atrás en la que le había dicho que había perdido a sus padres, a ambos, y se sintió como un niño caprichoso por hundirse sólo por perder un combate y porque una chica que le atraía no le hablaba.

_\- Supongo que no_\- suspiró rascándose la nuca- _Pero igualmente me siento fatal._

_\- Nadie está negando eso, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que eso no puede paralizarte. Shokichi no va a quitarte la beca_\- le tranquilizó- _sabe que no eres el instigador de esto, y aunque lo fueras, no te echaría de la universidad por esa nimiedad._

_\- Soy tan estúpido._

_\- Sí, lo fuiste. Y lo estás siendo. Pero eso no quita que no puedas dejar de serlo y arreglarlo_\- le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo- _Además Michelle está preocupada por ti._

_\- ¿En serio?_\- Keiji tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al ver cómo se le iluminó la cara a su amigo

_\- En serio._

_\- Pero si no me contesta los mensajes._

_\- Tiene sus razones. No obstante y como ya te dije, hablaré con ella._\- le tranquilizó

_\- Gracias…gracias Keiji._

_\- Para eso están los amigos, chaval_\- se levantó de la silla y la dejó donde estaba- _Akari, no puedo decirte lo que hacer, eso es decisión tuya. Pero plantéate realmente qué quieres hacer en tu vida, y si esto que estás haciendo ahora beneficia o perjudica tus objetivos._

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y Akari se levantó para acompañarle, pero antes de llegar a salir de su habitación se detuvo y se giró hacia Akari de nuevo.

\- Y deberías disculparte con tus compañeros- le reprendió- He venido porque me lo han pedido ellos. Estaban preocupadísimos y no sabían qué hacer contigo.

Y no sólo ellos, había tanta gente con la que debía disculparse. Tanto por el estúpido duelo como por su actitud a posteriori, había tratado a sus amigos con una brusquedad que no se merecían. Vale, seguía sintiéndose como un despojo, pero Keiji le había hecho ver que estaba proyectando un problema propio en los demás y también que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Salieron ambos de la habitación y tras rechazar la invitación para quedarse a cenar el boxeador se fue, dejando un incómodo silencio con su ausencia. Akari miró de refilón a los mejicanos, que tenían cara de haber estado con la oreja pegada a su puerta para enterarse de su conversación con Keiji, pero dado que él había hecho lo mismo un rato antes, prefirió obviarlo.

\- ¿Estás mejor?- se atrevió a preguntar Alex.

\- Me sigo sintiendo como un escombro- reconoció encogiéndose de hombros- pero sí.

\- Menos mal, tío – Marcos respiró aliviado.

\- Yo…lo siento-ambos centraron su atención en él y Akari desvió la mirada- me he comportado muy mal con vosotros. Keiji me dijo que estabais preocupados.

\- No pasa nada. Disculpas aceptadas.

\- Sí pasa, Alex. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo y lo pagué con vosotros y...

\- Ya hemos dicho que no pasa nada. Deja de ser un moñas y ven aquí anda- le espetó Marcos para acto seguido acercarse a él y darle un abrazo que le dejó descolocado.

Alex se unió al instante, y entre los dos empezaron a estrujar a Akari hasta que les pidió que le soltasen porque le hacían daño, provocando las carcajadas de los tres. Max pareció sentir en ese momento deseos irrefrenables por unirse a la demostración de cariño, y se abalanzó sobre Akari, que entre que no se lo esperaba y que con el peso extra del animal sintió una punzada en el tobillo, que cayó al suelo con el perro encima.

\- ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! Está moviendo las patas demasiado cerca de mi… - suplicó Akari intentando que los lametazos que le daba en la cara el perro no acabasen en su boca- …entrepierna- finalizó con voz ahogada y llevándose las manos a dicho lugar.

Marcos alejó al perro riñéndole mientras Alex ayudaba al japonés a levantarse. Pese a que seguía teniendo la mirada un poco triste, por lo menos parecía haberse deshecho de nubarrón de negatividad que le impedía ver algo que no fuese su propia desgracia los días anteriores. Cenaron de nuevo juntos, mucho más animados que el día anterior. Por primera vez desde que empezó la semana, en lugar de encerrarse en su cuarto por la noche, Akari se sentó en el sofá con sus compañeros hasta la hora de acostarse.

Cuando finalmente se retiró a sus aposentos, se deshizo del pijama que llevaba dos días sin quitarse y lo metió en el cesto de la ropa sucia. No tenía nada de sueño, y el pensar que al día siguiente iba a tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con la universidad y todo lo que ello suponía le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, y unos nervios de espanto. Extrañamente, y pese a haber estado metido en la cama hasta el mediodía, consiguió conciliar el sueño mucho antes de lo esperado; el reloj sólo rozaba la medianoche cuando su respiración profunda y acompasada empezó a resonar en la habitación.

No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta segundos antes de que sonara el despertador. Se levantó nervioso pero sin la desidia y la tristeza de los días anteriores, desayunando y duchándose como hacía cada mañana, haciendo la cama que llevaba sin hacer desde el lunes, y ventilando la habitación, que olía a cerrado y tenía el ambiente muy cargado. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y tras despedirse de Marcos y rascarle la cabeza a Max, salió de casa. El día estaba nublado, y pese a que llevaba pensándolo desde que se asomó a la ventana nada más levantarse, finalmente había olvidado coger un paraguas. Al fin y al cabo utilizaría el autobús, si se ponía a llover en el trayendo de éste a su facultad caminaría más rápido y asunto arreglado.

Una vez hubo llegado a la universidad y caminando hacia su facultad, sentía como si todos le estuvieran mirando. Se encogió enterrándose en el cuello de su abrigo, y caminó con paso ligero y la mirada clavada en el suelo hasta su facultad. Entró con algo de miedo, intentando ocultar su cara y rogando por que, por alguna razón, las clases se hubiesen suspendido en el último momento. Llegó a su clase con el corazón en un puño y las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, pero no recibió lo que creía. En lugar de risas, cachondeo y burlas, se topó con vítores, felicitaciones y expresiones de admiración. Al parecer el enfrentarse a Joseph había sido algo increíble, y estaba espectacular con el kimono blanco y su actitud seria.

Asaltado por un crítico ataque de timidez repentino, se rascaba la nuca con las mejillas enrojecidas, muy poco acostumbrado a estas muestras de entusiasmo hacia su persona. Cuando llegó el profesor los hizo callar y entrar en clase, pero aun así se llevó una reprimenda por parte del mismo porque durante la hora de clase, sus vecinos de mesa no cesaban de hacerle preguntas y aunque intentaba atender la insistencia era tal que tenía que acabar contestando.

Pasó la mañana mejor de lo que creía, probablemente en parte porque era jueves, y los jueves no tenía clase con Michelle. De tener que verla hoy probablemente otro gallo cantaría, y se encontraría al borde de la histeria por lo menos.

Era ya la hora del descanso para comer cuando a Michelle le avisaron de que un chico había preguntado por ella en el departamento y la esperaba en la puerta. Pese a que por fuera se mostró tranquila e incluso con cierto desinterés, el cómo se sentía por dentro era muy diferente. Arrugó sin darse cuenta el montón de folios que tenía en la mano y que estaba colocando en su escritorio, y tras aclararse la voz anunció que ya iba y salió del despacho para ver quien la había ido a buscar. Para su alivio, en lugar del pelo moreno que creyó que se iba a encontrar, vio una cabeza pelirroja dándole la espalda, que se giró en cuanto dijo su nombre.

\- ¿Keiji? Es raro verte por aquí

\- Hola Michelle, ¿te importa si comemos juntos?- le preguntó con su habitual actitud tranquila. No obstante la mujer no se fiaba un pelo, que él la visitase le estaba resultando demasiado raro.

\- Ehhh, no, claro que no- notó que estaba mirando a su amigo con expresión de extrañeza sin siquiera proponérselo, pero no se cortó- Voy a por mi comida y vamos.

Fue de nuevo a su despacho, recogió la bolsa térmica con su comida, su termo de té con vainilla y se unió a Keiji en la puerta, dirigiéndose los dos a una de las mesas que había en los pasillos de la facultad. Escogieron una vacía, lo más alejada de resto de las que estaban ocupadas ya que ninguno era muy amigo ni de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ni de que escuchasen la suya.

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme?- preguntó Michelle mientras sacaba las cosas de su bolsa y empezaba a devorar su comida. Como cada día a esa hora, estaba hambrienta

\- Las pillas al vuelo- se rió Keiji, dando él también un bocado a su arroz con huevo.

\- Me halagas- sonrió la chica contagiada por el buen humor del japonés.

\- Michelle- la llamó con su tono amable- No me voy a meter en tu decisión, porque entiendo por qué lo haces y estoy de acuerdo contigo.- respiró profundamente y la miró directamente a los ojos- Pero creo que deberías hablar con Akari, aunque sea sólo para decirle la razón por la cual quieres alejarte de él.

\- Lo sé- reconoció con la cabeza gacha- ¿has hablado con él?-

\- Está hecho polvo-asintió con la cabeza, pudiendo notar cómo Michelle se mordía el labio- Sus compañeros me avisaron porque lleva toda la semana sin salir de su cuarto, ni quiera se cambió de ropa.

\- Es peor de lo que pensé- contestó masajeándose las sienes.

\- Lo menos que se merece es que le expliques el por qué se estás distanciando de él.

\- Sí, y tienes razón.- La rubia carraspeó- Pero ni siquiera viene la universidad, y tratar esto vía _whatssapp _me parece muy cobarde- se justificó.

\- Puedes llamarle- Michelle lo miró con cara de "¿pero qué dices?" y Keiji recordó en se mismo instante que su amiga odiaba hablar por teléfono- No, ahora que lo pienso, mejor no.

\- Además también se merece una bronca- frunció el ceño y dio otro bocado enorme a su comida, señalando a su amigo y volviendo a hablar después de tragar- Hizo algo estúpido

\- Es consciente- Keiji dio un trago al agua se su cantimplora- Ya me encargué ayer de que lo fuese.

\- Se comportó como un crío- dio un leve puñetazo a la mesa que hizo temblar todo lo que había sobre ella- Dejándose liar por ese narcisista- espetó agriando su tono de voz al referirse a Joseph- ¡le advertí que no lo hiciese!- la mujer pudo ver que Keiji se sonrió para sí y no tardó en saltar - ¿Qué?

\- Veo que ya estás más animada- tuvo ganas de lanzarle algo a la cara, el termo aunque fuese, pero no pudo negar que su amigo tenía razón y se contuvo- Entiéndelo, es un chaval de 21 años con el orgullo herido.

\- Y yo una mujer de 25 con un acosador, y aún no le he dado una paliza- bufó- aunque ganas no me faltan- se terminó el resto de la comida rápidamente con un mohín de disgusto, no porque supiese mal, sino porque ya no podía sacarse a Joseph de la cabeza. Keiji la imitó y tras dar buena cuenta de su arroz aceptó de buen grado el vaso de té que Michelle le ofreció.

\- Probablemente venga hoy- informó repentinamente Keiji tras un rato de silencio entre ellos- Si quieres te aviso si le veo por el gimnasio.

\- No hace falta- Michelle no tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería- Me pasaré igualmente por allí por la tarde- Se terminó el té y consultó el reloj de su muñeca, en 15 minutos tenía clase así que empezó a recoger sus cosas y se levantó- Si no está, mañana tengo clase con él. Espero que venga.

\- No seas muy dura con él- dijo levantándose el también

\- Lo intentaré-

Se despidieron con la mano y fue cada cual en un sentido diferente, ella en dirección a su departamento y él buscando la salida.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Akari siguió siendo ovacionado por sus compañeros, que no dejaban de hacerle preguntas sobre el duelo, sobre Joseph, sobre por qué se conocían…durante el resto de horas de clase que tuvo. En ocasiones no sabía qué contestar, más que nada porque muchas de las respuestas implicaban mencionar a Michelle, y no quería meterla en este lío más de lo que ya estaba. Intentó salir del paso lo más airoso que fue capaz y huyó al gimnasio en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Al salir de su facultad llovía, así que se puso la capucha e intentó echar a correr, pero su tobillo vendado no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con esa idea y se lo hizo saber con forma de punzada de dolor que le hizo cojear. Sí, vale, quizás ir a entrenar no era la mejor idea para un pie lesionado, pero quería pasara hacerle una visita a Keiji y, aunque fuese, mantener la forma utilizando alguna máquina. Entró al gimnasio saludando al empleado de recepción y fue directo a los vestuarios a cambiarse y ponerse su ropa deportiva, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Al salir, se encontró con Keiji, que se acercó a saludarle y a felicitarle por animarse a retomar su vida y dejarse de tonterías. Conforme charlaban ambos pudieron ver cómo Michelle entraba por la puerta y al instante clavaba la mirada en ellos, haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Akari se sintió empequeñecer y se encogió en sí mismo sin atreverse a mirarla, mientras Keiji devolvía el saludo antes de que la mujer se dirigiese al vestuario para cambiarse.

\- Me odia- murmuró Akari

\- No te escondas mucho, quizás te sorprendas- le dijo un enigmático Keiji dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y despidiéndose de él para volver a su trabajo.

El chaval intentó distraerse haciendo los ejercicios que su tobillo resentido le permitían, pero le estaba costando muchísimo concentrarse hasta en las tareas más sencillas a sabiendas de que Michelle estaba también por allí. Sentía un peso en el estómago, su mente no cesaba de imaginarse posibles escenarios e incluso sentía que perdía la fuerza en las manos por momentos…estaba histérico. En vista de que no era capaz de hacer nada a derechas se alejó de la zona de máquinas y se dirigió a la zona de artes marciales, quitándose las zapatillas y sentándose en el tatami, para alejarse todo lo que pudo del resto de clientes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Llevaba toda la semana queriendo verla, saber que estaba bien, disculparse cara a cara, pedirle perdón aunque no se lo diese para sentir que al menos lo había intentado… y en el momento en el que la había visto de lejos, se había quedado paralizado. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, resoplando. Era un maldito cobarde, un niñato y un cobarde. No le extrañaba que una mujer como Michelle, tan perfecta, le odiase.

Oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose pero lo ignoró, hasta que sintió a la persona muy cerca de él y abrió los ojos, topándose con la mujer que ocupaba sus sentamientos. Se le quedó la boca seca y pese a que tenía ganas de saludarla, de preguntarle qué hacía allí y de pedir perdón, las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta y no fue capaz de articular nada. Michelle, con la expresión muy tranquila (aunque en su interior estaba hecha un manojo de nervios), se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de él y lo miró fijamente. A Akari casi se le cortó la respiración, tenía sentimientos encontrados y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por una parte la ilusión que sentía al ver que la rubia tras días sin contestar su mensaje se acercaba a él, y en el mismo lugar en el que la vio por última vez, le hacían sentirse infinitamente feliz. Por otra parte, el miedo a lo que pudiera decirle, que estaba seguro que iba a ser que no quería volver a verle y no la volviese a contactar, le hizo entrar en pánico. La mujer respiró profundamente al verle como un perrillo buscando ser adoptado, esa era la principal razón por la cual quería evitarle, provocaba en ella una serie de sensaciones que iban a conseguir que le cogiese más cariño que lo aconsejable para una relación profesora-alumno.

\- Chequeo médico- le dijo señalando con la mano su pie vendado.

Él acercó a ella la pierna con el tobillo lesionado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La rubia, con extremo cuidado, lo guio hasta su regazo y lo apoyó en él para subirle el pantalón y empezar a quitarle la venda. Akari sólo podía mirarla ensimismado, no creyéndose lo que estaba pasando. Ahí estaba, delante de él, valorando el estado de las secuelas resultado de una de las cosas más estúpidas que había hecho en su vida. Con su ropa de gimnasia, su corta melena en una coleta y colocándose las gafas que se le resbalaban por la nariz, de repente no le parecía tan inaccesible. Ella podía sentir la mirada del chico sobre sí misma, pero decidió hacer como si nada concentrándose en su tarea. No podía quitarse encima el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Puede que Akari se metiera en la pelea por su propia bravuconería, pero nada de eso hubiera pasado si no fuese porque Joseph estaba encaprichado con ella. Por lo menos parecía que la lesión evolucionaba bien y respiró aliviada.

\- Te voy a dar una pomada- le informó cogiendo un bote que había dejado en el suelo al sentarse y abriéndolo, echando un poco del producto en la zona dolorida- Luego te lo vendaré bien, que traías tal lío que no sé cómo no te lo has fastidiado más.

Él siguió sin poder hacer nada que no fue mirarla. Paseaba los ojos por su cara concentrada, por los mechones de pelo que escapaban de la goma y le acariciaban en cuello, por las manos que masajeaban su tobillo aliviándole las molestias, por los hombros que tantas ganas tenía de agarrar para abrazarla…y pudo sentir para su sorpresa que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

\- Akari- le llamó a la vez que terminaba de extender la pomada y empezaba a colocarle las vendas con manos ágiles- Tenemos que hablar- El chico soltó una respiración entrecortada. Esas palabras nunca, nunca daban pie a nada bueno.

\- Michelle yo…- logró decir con la voz más aguda de lo normal- …lo siento tanto- Oh. No debería haber hablado. El nudo de su garganta se hizo más patente y le entraron ganas de llorar.

\- Lo sé- volvió a desviar la mirada a la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo, no podía soportar esa expresión de desesperanza del chico – Y yo también lo siento. Sé perfectamente lo que le ocurre a las personas que conozco desde que Joseph se cruzó conmigo. A veces se me olvida y pretendo llevar una vida normal, y siempre hay alguien que acaba dañado.

Esperó por si Akari quería añadir algo, pero parecía que estaba demasiado afectado como para expresar nada

\- No te pido que lo aceptes o que estés de acuerdo, sólo te pido que comprendas por qué prefiero distanciarme de ti- terminó de vendar el tobillo y lo apoyó de nuevo en el tatami, moviéndose y acercándose a gatas al chaval, cogiéndole suavemente de la barbilla y girándole la cara, para ver si le quedaban secuelas del puñetazo - No me alejo ni porque hayas perdido, ni porque te odie ni nada así, lo hago porque no quiero que algo como esto vuelva a pasar. O algo peor.

Akari frunció el ceño y su desamparo pasó a enfado en milésimas de segundo. ¿QUÉ? ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo que no estaba enfadada con él, que si le ignoraba era para protegerle? ¿Y todo por culpa de ese chulo-playas engreído? Eso sí que no pensaba tolerarlo. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que Michelle le dijese, cualquiera, al fin y al cabo el japonés creía que ella jugaba en otra liga muy superior a la suya. Y pese a la alegría que le causó el saber que no le odiaba, la indignación que sintió al enterarse de que Joseph influía en su vida hasta tal punto que no podía relacionarse con nadie de forma normal superó su positividad, y una clara expresión de enfado que hizo que Michelle le mirase confusa, se asomó a su rostro.

\- Pues lo siento, pero no lo comprendo- parecía que ella iba a replicar, pero al ver su decisión se detuvo y prefirió escucharle – Me da igual lo que quiera o pueda hacer ese tipo, la decisión de si me molesta lo bastante como para alejarme la debo tomar yo.

\- Akari- murmuró gratamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle. Se asombró tanto que pese a que ya había terminado de ver las posibles consecuencias del puñetazo, su mano seguía en la mejilla ya curada - No sabes hasta dónde puede llegar.

\- Pues si de verdad es capaz a algo tan grave, ya lo sabré en su momento- sonaba ya casi desesperado- Ni siquiera estás decidiendo por ti misma que es lo que realmente quieres ¡estás dejando que decida por ti!- se calmó al ver la cara de Michelle, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas - ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

Michelle estaba helada en el sitio. Era la primera vez que veía a Akari tan decidido a excepción del día del combate. El normalmente bonachón y torpe, que se tropezaba con sus propias palabras, y que llegaba a incluso tartamudear cuando ella estaba presente, le acababa de decir lo que alguien debería haberle dicho años atrás al respecto de Joseph. Sí, tenía razón, siempre que Joseph ponía a prueba a cualquier persona que se acercase a ella, especialmente a los hombres, acababa distanciándose para protegerlos. Y con ello sólo lograba sentirse mal y que Joseph consiguiese su objetivo de dejar patente que era el macho alfa y que nadie podía con él. Le acarició la cara a Akari con la mano que aún tenía en su mejilla, y luego la dejó resbalar hasta su regazo, quedándose mirando al suelo unos segundos antes de coger aire, soltarlo lentamente y clavar sus ojos en él.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!- dio un puñetazo decidido en el tatami que hizo al chico dar un bote y se levantó- ¡Que le den a Joseph!

Se incorporó ágilmente de un salto y le tendió la mano a Akari para ayudarle a levantarse. Éste la aceptó de buen grado y a punto estuvo de caerse llevándose a la mujer al suelo con él al no esperarse que Michelle le levantase con tanta facilidad. Durante un instante se quedaron ambos de pie, cara a cara mirándose, y dándose la mano…hasta que el chico empezó a notar que la rubia le apretaba la mano cada vez con más fuerza hasta hacerle agacharse en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

\- Eso no quita el hecho de que te has comportado como un niñato estúpido, que pasaste de mi cuando te lo advertí y que tienes gran parte de culpa- él sólo asentía y musitaba "sí, lo sé" mirando al suelo, no queriendo pensar en el estado en el que quedarían sus dedos después de un apretón de ese calibre- Si tantas ganas tienes de tener un duelo, enfréntate a mí, y así entrenamos los dos. Imbécil.

\- Vale, vale, vale…pero por favor suéltame- rogó con voz ahogada.

Ella obedeció y pudo ver como Akari se estudiaba la mano con cara de preocupación, casi como si esperase haberse roto una falange. No pudo evitar, aprovechando que seguía un poco inclinado intentando recuperar el aliento, revolverle el pelo para acto seguido agacharse a recoger las cosas que había dejado en el suelo y darse la vuelta. Él se llevó la mano a la cabeza con una sonrisa bobalicona y se quedó de pie como un pasmarote observándola, tenía tantísimas ganas de abrazarla en ese momento…

\- Bueno, me voy a practicar un poco ¿tú que vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé, la verdad- reconoció tapándose la cara con la mano, notaba que le estaba ardiendo y le constaba que se estaba poniendo rojísimo- Quería hacer alguna kata pero no sé si será bueno para el pie.

\- No, mejor no. Haz máquinas – le propuso- O ven conmigo y sujétame el saco.

\- ¿Puedo?- preguntó ilusionado. Siempre que la veía en el gimnasio acababa observándola desde lejos, hipnotizado con sus movimientos. El tener la oportunidad de estar con ella mientras se entrenaba era algo que nunca habría creído posible.

\- Claro ¿Por qué no vas a poder?-

Y ambos echaron a andar hacia la zona donde la rubia solía entrenar, mientras él preguntaba lo que habían hecho en clase los días de su ausencia y ella le reprendía por haber faltado.

Una vez en la zona de boxeo, que para alegría de Michelle estaba vacía a excepción de un cliente, ésta se quitó las gafas y las guardó en una funda que dejó en un lateral, junto a una toalla para el sudor, su teléfono móvil, una cantimplora y el bote de pomada que había llevado para Akari. Él, por su parte, esperó a que ella terminase de prepararse con los brazos a la espalda y ligeramente nervioso.

\- Sujeta ese- indicó mientras de ponía sus guantillas. Eran negras y con un dibujo de las falanges y los metacarpos, como si de una radiografía se tratase, le pegaban tanto que Akari se llegó a preguntar si las había pintado ella misma. – Si pego demasiado fuerte, avisa.

El chaval iba a decirle que no se preocupase, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el primer golpe llegó y el saco, que tenía sujeto con menos fuerza de la necesaria, rebotó contra él cortándole la respiración.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella aguantando una carcajada y sujetando el saco para que dejase de moverse.

\- Sí, sí. Sólo es que me pillaste…- cogió aire con un poco de dificultad y agarró el saco de nuevo- …desprevenido.- le pareció oír a Michelle riéndose por lo bajo y la miró de reojo, pero ella pareció darse cuenta y carraspeó adquiriendo una postura de lucha de nuevo.

\- Voy- anunció esta vez segundo antes y darle un puñetazo al saco.

Akari debía reconocer que le estaba costando mantener el saco quieto más de lo que había pensado. Los golpes y combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos de Michelle eran más fuertes de lo que parecían, y la estabilidad que le restaba su pie resentido tampoco ayudaba. Aunque quizás el factor determinante no era ninguno de esos, sino el hecho de que estaba prendado observando cada uno de sus movimientos, las contracciones de sus músculos, el sudor perlando su rostro, sus ojos azules fijos en su objetivo, la manera en la que cogía aire de forma profunda y calmada cuando hacía micro pausas.

Cuando por fin dio por finalizada su sesión de práctica, indicó al chico que ya podía soltar el saco y se quedó de pie con los brazos en jarras unos minutos recuperando el aliento. Él aprovechó para alcanzarle la toalla para que se quitase el sudor que le resbalaba por la cara, y la cantimplora. Ella lo aceptó murmurando gracias con la voz cansada y bebió un buen trago de su bebida isotónica inmediatamente. Se soltó el pelo revolviéndoselo, y poniéndose la goma en la muñeca mientras Akari esperaba que terminase con la pomada y la funda de las gafas en las manos. Le resultaba casi increíble tenerla tan cerca haciendo cosas tan cotidianas, casi no fue capaz de refrenar las ganas de revolverle el pelo él mismo, tal y como le había hecho ella antes. Cuando le dio el resto de las cosas sus dedos se rozaron, y el japonés notó un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. No entendía el por qué dado que tan solo un rato antes había tenido más contacto físico con ella, pero también era cierto que antes no le había sonreído de esa manera.

\- Voy a ducharme y cambiarme ¿nos vemos fuera o vas ya a casa?

\- Supongo que iré tirando- le encantaría quedarse más tiempo con ella, pero la verdad es que estaba emocionalmente exhausto. Tampoco tenía excusa ninguna para esperarla, dado que al fin y al cabo vivían en direcciones casi opuestas y sería absurdo decirle que la acompañaba a casa.

Caminaron juntos hasta los vestuarios y se despidieron, ajenos al hecho de que desde el momento mismo que habían llegado a la zona de boxeo, la intensa mirada del dueño del gimnasio los había estado observando con detalle. En el teléfono móvil del mismo se acumulaban una serie de fotos desenfocadas, movidas y con mal encuadre de Akari sujetando el saco mientras ella practicaba, o simplemente de ellos hablando. Un poco decepcionado con su nula capacidad para manejar la tecnología, Keiji escogió la fotografía más decente y la compartió con Shokichi, acompañada por un pie de foto que decía "OBJETIVO CONSEGUIDO".

Akari tardó en cambiarse más de lo habitual. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo que le había pasado con Michelle esta tarde, a cómo había cambiado su mundo desde el día anterior a esa misma hora. Recreaba en su mente el momento en el que se acercó a él, el mimo con el que trató su tobillo, la caricia en su mejilla golpeada, la forma en la que le revolvió el pelo…ya era la segunda vez que se iba a cambiar las zapatillas por sus botas de cordones pero se quedaba ensimismado con ellas en la mano reproduciendo en su cabeza la sonrisa que le había dedicado minutos antes. Agitando la cabeza para centrarse, finalmente terminó de calzarse y vestirse y tras cargarse la mochila al hombro salió de los vestuarios y del gimnasio. En el exterior, le recibió una lluvia bastante más intensa que la llovizna que caía cuando hizo el trayecto desde su facultad al gimnasio, y se encogió en su abrigo sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Podía ir corriendo hasta la parada del autobús, Michelle le había vendado el pie mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho él y le molestaba menos, pero tampoco le parecía muy buena idea. Además, serían unos 5 minutos de correr bajo el chaparrón que estaba cayendo, con lo cual se calaría igualmente. Y ya puestos a mojarse, pues prefería andar.

Se puso la capucha y se disponía a salir de la protección que ofrecían los soportales de la entrada del gimnasio, cuando oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse y giró la cabeza.

\- Hey- saludó

\- ¿Akari? ¿Sigues aquí?- Michelle mostró una expresión de extrañeza conforme sacaba de su bolsa de deporte un paraguas plegable y lo abría.

\- Llueve- dijo a modo de justificación. Se puso la mochila en los dos hombros, en vez de en uno como hacía habitualmente y resopló. No tenía gana ninguna de mojarse.

\- Te acompaño hasta la parada. Vas en bus ¿no?- puso el paraguas sobre ambos y le apremió a caminar al ver que no se movía - ¡Vamos!

Al sentirla apretada contra él se alejó un poco, no queriendo incomodarla. Pero la reacción de Michelle fue agarrarle del brazo y volverle a acercar hasta que iban caminando hombro con hombro.

\- El paraguas es pequeño y si te separas nos mojamos los dos, idiota.

En el camino hasta la parada, Akari le estuvo preguntando a Michelle cosas sobre Joseph. Él pidió permiso y ella se lo concedió, así que con toda la calma que ambos fueron capaces de reunir conversaron acerca de cómo se había conocido, del enorme poder e influencia que tenía el hombre en realidad, de lo que era capaz de hacer, de cómo había destrozado todo tipo de relaciones de la chica desde hacía años y sobretodo de cómo evitarle para evadir más problemas de los que ya había tenido. Conforme la rubia hablaba, Akari no pudo evitar observarla con detenimiento. Como si le leyera la mente había decidido incorporar de nuevo el rojo a su vestuario, y aunque su discreto abrigo negro no dejaba ver lo de debajo, contra él resaltaban las botas de agua color carmesí y la boina en un tono de rojo carmín que le cubría la cabeza del frío. Por alguna razón los tonos cálidos le hacían tener unas facciones más dulces, y pese a que la mirada severa de Michelle le volvía loco, el ver su rostro más aniñado le gustaba especialmente. De esta forma se sentía menos crío ante ella, puede que su diferencia de edad no fuese grande, pero sus experiencias de vida eran muy distintas, y ella le ganaba en madurez por goleada.

\- Esta es- le dijo a Michelle señalándole la parada por la cual pasaba la línea de bus que llevaba a su barrio. Caminaron hasta la marquesina y una vez estuvieron debajo la chica cerró el paraguas y él se quitó la capucha, recolocándose el pelo.

\- Bueno, yo me voy, que tengo que pasar por el departamento a por mis cosas y luego caminar un rato hasta mi casa- se quitó las gafas a las cuales les habían caído algunas gotas y las limpió con la manga del abrigo- Mañana nos vemos entonces- se las volvió a poner y abrió el paraguas de nuevo, saliendo otra vez a la intensa lluvia.

\- Hasta mañana- se despidió él con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, observando cómo se alejaba, obviando todos los charcos que encontraba en su camino y cruzando por ellos sin miramientos.

El autobús no tardó en llegar y ocupó su asiento habitual, al fondo y al lado de la ventanilla. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, el cual llevaba horas sin consultar, y al desbloquearlo se topó con el anodino fondo de color azul con un par de destellos blancos que había puesto por inercia cuando cambió el que tenía desde la fiesta de Halloween.

Sin pensárselo dos veces entró en su galería, buscando con ansia la fotografía en la que aparecían él y Michelle juntos, y tal y como había hecho el anterior fin de semana, la estableció de nuevo como imagen principal. Ahora sí que sí, tras unos días perdido en sí mismo y sin saber qué hacer, por fin había vuelto a ser él mismo así que con una sonrisa en los labios abrió la conversación de _Whatsapp_ que tenía con Marcos y Alex y dejó un único mensaje. Sabía que entenderían de sobra a qué se refería.

**Akari**

_He vuelto (17:58)_


	23. Las fuentes de queso son para los nachos

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡WOAH! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, no esperábamos que los anteriores capítulos fueran a tener tan buena acogida, nos alegra un montón que os hayan gustado. A continuación pasaremos a contestar los reviews de las personas que no tienen cuenta pero antes de ello nos gustaría hacer una aclaración.  
**

**Entendemos que queráis beso entre Michelle y Akari, lo entendemos mucho (_Eme sylvestris:_ cada vez que escribo sobre ellos me tengo que controlar MUCHO :_D), pero es importante que comprendáis su relación. Además de el hecho de que si bien hay atracción entre ellos de ahí al enamoramiento hay una gran distancia, hay un factor mucho más importante que todo eso. Son profesora y alumno, la suya es una relación muy compleja, incluso aunque los dos estuvieran por la labor...Akari se estaría jugando una beca y Michelle su doctorado. No os preocupéis, habrá flirteo entre ellos, y muestras de cariño y momentos muy bonitos (y muy cursis), pero ahora mismo esos dos, lo tienen difícil. No obstante de aquí en adelante serán mucho más cercanos el uno con el otro, pero les va a costar.**

**Lobo: Muchísimas gracias tanto por el review como por lo de lindas:3. La verdad es que estos dos capítulos son de los que más nos han hecho sufrir al escribirlos y de los que más veces hemos repasado y retocado para que quedasen bien así que ¡gracias!**

**Itzel: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar review, nos encanta conocer opiniones de todos nuestros lectores. No te haces a la idea de lo que nos ha ilusionado que nos digas que te engancha la historia ¡es una alegría recibir palabras tan bonitas! Un abrazo enorme para ti**

**Karen: ¡Cuánto tiempo! Es una alegría verte por aquí otra vez ^^. No te preocupes, lo primero es lo primero y la universidad y el trabajo es más importante. Muchas gracias por igualmente tomarte tu tiempo para leerlos y dejarnos un review. Te mandamos muchos muchos besos ¡y ánimo con la universidad! (Eme: en cuanto a lo del dibujo hasta finales de mes voy a estar muy muy ocupada, pero en cuando me libere lo intentaré )**

**Angie: ¡Gracias por comentar! Un poquito más arriba explicamos el porqué de no haber incluido beso ^^**

**En el capítulo de hoy volvemos a tenerlos a casi todos ellos juntos, con los ánimos un poco más calmados después de la semana tan ajetreada que han tenido a cuenta de Joseph ¡esperemos que os guste!**

**\- Título: Las fuentes de queso son para los nachos  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 7827  
****\- Personajes: ****Marcos, Akari, Alex, Kanako, Yaeko, Shokichi, Michelle, Sheila, Adolf, Eva**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Las fuentes de queso son para los nachos**

\- Os estoy hablando en serio, no me dejéis en ridículo hoy, por favor. – Alex cruzó delante de él sin mirarle y Marcos seguía en el baño. – Oye, ¿me estáis escuchando?

\- ¡Marcos! ¡Maldita nenaza, acaba de una vez, que el baño es de todos!

\- Eh, eh, relájate – replicó el rubio a través de la puerta. – que porque a vosotros os guste ir de cualquier forma no quiere decir que a mí no me importe mi aspecto.

\- ¡No me estáis haciendo caso! – Akari lloriqueaba en medio del salón.

\- ¡Van a llegar las chicas y te van a pillar en bolas, que lo sepas! – Bramó Alex a la puerta del baño con el pelo goteando.

Al fin se abrió la puerta y apareció Marcos como dios le trajo al mundo, eso sí, con el pelo perfectamente de punta, sonrisa socarrona y enarcando una ceja. Después de ducharse se secaba en el baño y con el tiempo que tardaba entre peinarse y mirarse en el espejo, cuando iba a su habitación ya estaba seco.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que enamore a Yaeko o qué?

Marchó a su habitación riéndose mientras esquivaba un golpe que podría haberle mandado a urgencias de un coloradísimo Alex, que entró al baño a acabar de peinarse. Akari estaba en el sofá. Llevaba ya un rato preparado y estaba jugando a su 3DS en vista de que sus compañeros de piso estaban pasando olímpicamente de él. Tampoco había pensado mucho lo que iba a ponerse, unos pantalones tipo militar y una camiseta negra con cuello a pico, pero iban a casa de Shokichi, y estaría Michelle, y le parecía que era el único consciente de la situación. Era el día los veteranos y el hombre les había invitado a ver en su casa el combate honorífico en el que participaba Keiji, diciéndole además que podía invitar a sus amigos y a las camareras de _La Cucaracha Marciana_ y prácticamente a quien quisiera. De hecho, Sheila también estaba invitada, pero había quedado con Eva para ir. Pero los que le preocupaban eran Alex y, sobre todo, Marcos. No podían hacerle quedar mal delante del rector y menos de Michelle, y conociéndoles, seguro que le liaban alguna. Después del combate con Joseph su relación con Michelle había estado en la cuerda floja y a punto estuvo de no poder recuperarla. Por suerte había hablado con ella y habían vuelto a su estado previo, así que evidentemente no quería que nada pudiese estropearlo de nuevo. Rascó la cabeza a Max que reclamaba atención en vista de que también pasaban de él y le tiró una pelota para que fuese a buscarla. Miró el reloj. Quedaban 15 minutos para que llegasen las chicas, así que fue a ponerse sus botas militares. Total, no estaba disfrutando jugar con tanta tensión.

Marcos salió de la habitación solo con los vaqueros puestos y dos camisetas en la mano y picó en la puerta de Akari.

\- Ey, ¿cuál te gusta más? – Una camiseta era gris jaspeada y la otra era negra con letras que ponía "Life is too short to listen to bad music"

\- Emm… pero te vas a poner sudadera, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro, la verde oscura.

\- Entonces no se va a ver… da igual, ¿no?

Marcos le miró como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia horrible y marchó del cuarto murmurando algo así como "Esto me pasa por preguntar". Estaba acabando de atarse la segunda bota cuando picaron a su puerta de nuevo, esta vez Alex.

\- Ey, tío, ¿voy muy formal?

\- A ver… - Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa sencilla de color gris, con deportivas. – No, no vas muy formal.

\- ¿Y muy de tirado? – Alex incomprensiblemente entró en pánico. – No sé cómo van a venir ellas, tampoco quiero ir de cualquier forma, ¿me cambio la camisa? ¿Y si me pongo las botas? ¿Se ven mucho las deportivas?

\- No, no, tranquilo, estás bien así, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Que sí, hombre.

Alex marchó de la habitación un poco más tranquilo. ¿Acaso iba a tener que aguantar esto cada vez que venían Yaeko y Kanako? Salió de la habitación ya calzado y se encontró a Marcos jugando con el perro en el sofá. Alex estaba recogiendo el salón, entre otras cosas los juguetes de Max, guardando alguna botella de agua que estaba por ahí y decidió echarle un cable.

Al fin sonó el timbre y contestó Akari. Las chicas subieron ver al perro. Cuando las oyeron subir por las escaleras, abrieron la puerta y Max corrió a la puerta a saludarlas.

\- ¡Dónde está ese perrillo! – Kanako llevaba unos botines con leotardos, shorts y un jersey de cuello amplio y estaba ya agachada esperando a Max que se dejó rascar la cabeza para luego saludar a Yaeko plantándole las patas en las piernas.

\- Cualquiera diría que venís a verle a él y no a nosotros. – Comentó Marcos.

\- Pues claro. – Le sonrió ladinamente enarcando una ceja. - ¿Por qué tendría que venir a verte a ti?

\- Es MI perro. – El rubio sacó pecho. – Puedo negarte verlo.

\- Eso habría que verlo.

Mientras Kanako y Marcos seguían hablando con Max entre ellos a medio camino entre la discusión y el flirteo, Alex y Akari saludaron a Yaeko. La muchacha se había puesto unos _leggings_ con botas de tacón bajo, un jersey amplio sencillito y un gorro de lana con borla. Se quedó mirando a Alex y Alex la miró a ella con una sonrisa idiota en los labios. Akari miró de refilón y Marcos estaba empeñado en darle golpecitos a Kanako en la coleta medio despeinada que llevaba mientras se reía y la muchacha se medio enfadaba, o simulaba hacerlo. "Oh, no, esto otra vez no" Akari no tenía ganas de quedarse en el medio otra vez, así que se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y le miraron los cuatro.

\- Tenemos que coger el autobús para ir a casa de Shokichi-san. Si cogemos el que pasa por el centro llegaremos antes.

\- Uff… Pues ese irá hasta arriba hoy… - Yaeko resopló.

\- Emm… Bueno… - Alex estaba tenso. – Podemos coger otro.

\- Daría mucho rodeo, lo he estado mirando en internet. Venga, vamos, si salimos ahora igual lo pillamos.

Cuando llegaron a la marquesina de la parada de autobús estaba llena de gente, y a los dos minutos de estar esperando llegó el vehículo que ya estaba bastante lleno. Entraron los cinco después de lo que les parecieron demasiadas personas y pasaron como pudieron al fondo del autobús. No había sitio para sentarse, así que se aplastaron de pie contra un rincón mientras la gente les empujaba en un intento de entrar el máximo número de personas posible. Kanako se apoyó contra el cristal en una esquina con Marcos casi encima de ella, que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y Akari a su espalda. Alex por su parte, después de ver a Yaeko recibiendo un empujón y con ganas de asesinar al responsable, la había cogido de los hombros y la había colocado al lado de Kanako, con una mano agarrado a la barra en la que estaba apoyada la muchacha rozando a Yaeko con el brazo y haciendo de barrera para que nadie se acercase a ella mientras no dejaba de recibir empujones. Para mejorar la situación, un niño pequeño empezó a llorar amargamente. El único que parecía darle igual la situación era Akari. Alex estaba muy pálido, miraba al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, los labios apretados, y un sudor frío empezaba a perlarle la frente. No le gustaban los autobuses, y menos tan llenos de gente. Quería que dejasen de tocarle, y que el maldito niño dejase de llorar, que él también estaba aguantando esta mierda y bien callado que estaba. El autobús paró y bajaron algunas personas, pero cuando parecía que por fin podía relajarse un poco, entró incluso más gente de la que había salido. No podía más. Seguía mirando al suelo. ¿Cuánto quedaba? ¿Por qué no habían ido andando? Un bache y más empujones. Empezó a respirar rápido por la boca. Quería bajar. No quería estar ahí. Había gente, le tocaban. El puto niño seguía llorando. No quería estar ahí. No podía respirar. Le faltaba aire. Se iba a ahogar. Se estaba mareando. Iban a aplastarle. Cerró los ojos. No podría salir nunca. No quería morir ahí. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que salir de ahí, salir de ahí, salir de ahí, salir de ahí…

\- Alex. – Una voz suave le llamaba. – Alex. – Insistió. La voz parecía estar lejos. ¿Yaeko? Le agarraron el brazo y le agitaron. - ¡Alex!

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Yaeko, que le miraba preocupado. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. Estaba tan guapa con el gorro y el pelo suelto. No podía dejar que la empujasen. Tenía que aguantar y sacarla de ahí. Tenía que…

\- Alex, ¿estás bien? – Le puso la mano en la cara y negó nervioso apartando la vista avergonzado. – Vale, tranquilo. Mírame a mí, ¿lo ves? No pienses en el resto, concéntrate en mí. Piensa en mí. Piensa que estamos solos, ¿vale? Hablemos de algo, cuéntame, ¿qué tal tus entrenamientos?

Le quitó la mano de la cara y notó frío de repente, pero le fue frotando el brazo mientras le hablaba. Centró su vista en ella y empezó a sentirse mejor. Estaba aún muy alterado, pero al menos se perdió en sus ojos y en su sonrisa y de pronto el autobús parecía más espacioso. ¿Cómo podía una chica tan sencilla ser capaz de tener siempre la palabra precisa para calmar sus males? Quería abrazarla, enterrar la cabeza en su pelo y dejarse llevar, llenarla de besos por calmarle ahora, por soportar sus borracheras, por ser tan feliz y alegrar su mísera vida, por sonreír, por existir. No le bastaban las palabras con ella, no eran suficientes. Sin pensarlo, subió la mano que tenía libre hasta su cintura y apoyó su frente en la frente de Yaeko y suspiró lenta y profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Ojalá pudiera estar así siempre.

\- Gracias.

Se quedó así hasta el autobús alcanzó la siguiente parada y el ajetreo le hizo necesitar las dos manos para sujetarse. Siguió mirándola casi hipnotizado, pensando lo bonita que estaba cuando se sonrojaba y le contó anécdotas de béisbol ignorando al resto de mundo que se empeñaba en empujarle.

Por su parte, al detenerse el autobús Marcos se aplastó contra Kanako para dejar salir a la gente y el olor del champú y gel del muchacho inundó sus sentidos. Le gustaba, y se sonrojó. ¿Siempre había olido tan bien? Contuvo el impulso de apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del mejicano. Aunque no lo pasaba tan mal como Alex, no le resultaba una experiencia nada agradable y agradecía que Marcos estuviera haciéndole de barrera, aunque claro, no pensaba decírselo.

\- Me gusta tu colonia. – Le dijo el rubio casi al oído debido a la cercanía.

\- Gracias. Es la de siempre. – El autobús al fin arrancó y el mejicano se separó con algo más de espacio esta vez, ligeramente sonrojada. _Siempre dices cosas a la ligera_. Intentó averiguar con qué intenciones lo había dicho, pero Marcos simplemente la miraba con ojos límpidos y sinceros.

\- Ya, lo sé, pero me gusta. – Se encogió de hombros y se puso a contarle los últimos trucos que estaba intentando enseñarle a Max.

Marcos fue hablándole emocionado de su perro. Le había mucha ilusión que a Kanako le gustase Max, y el sentimiento parecía mutuo. A fin de cuentas, se había convertido en un miembro más de su pequeña familia, y disfrutaba viendo a la japonesa jugar con su mascota. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no entendía el por qué las cosas que hacía o decía Kanako le importaba mucho su opinión sobre más cosas de las que se atrevía a admitir. Cierto es que tenía cierta tendencia a llamarle idiota, y a meterse con su edad, pero también reconocía que él mismo era muy picotero, y en cierta forma le gustaba el juego que había entre ellos. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de gracia, al fin y al cabo? Aunque no le gustaba Kanako solo por eso, le atraía su carácter fuerte, y se sentía capaz de contarle cualquier cosa, por esa razón no tenía ningún problema en decirle lo guapa que estaba. Bueno, no solo era guapa, estaba bien buena, y lo demostraba perfectamente cuando se ponía esos vestidos ceñidos en su menudo cuerpo. Y sí, vale, también es divertido decirle cosas para ver cómo se pone colorada, igual que ahora, aunque tampoco había dicho nada raro, ¿no?

En la siguiente parada el número de personas del autobús disminuyó lo suficiente como para que Akari pudiera acercarse a ellos y comentarles que dos paradas más y llegarían a su destino. Alex y Yaeko seguían muy cerca el uno del otro pese a que ya había más espacio, hecho que comentaron entre risitas los tres amigos.

Cuando bajaron por fin y respiraron ya libres de agobios, estaban en una calle llena de tiendas. Akari comprobó en el móvil las indicaciones que le había dado Shokichi para llegar a su casa.

\- Eeeemmmm… chicos… ¿veis por ahí algún cartel de color bermellón de una tienda de "ropa chachi"?

\- ¿Bermellón? – Comentó Alex. - ¿Qué color es ese?

\- ¿Será ese? – Marcos señaló a una tienda con un cartel rojo pálido, con un escaparate de lencería.

\- Ay, hombres. – Suspiró Yaeko. – Será aquél otro. – El cartel de Yaeko era rojo y con camisetas con mensajes graciosos.

\- Aquél cartel también es rojo… - Kanako señaló una tienda en la que se veía ropa de cuero.

Los cinco se reunieron alrededor de Akari y su móvil para intentar descifrar la ruta que tenían que seguir. Después de filtrar todos los emoticonos y los "uy, no, eso no, me he confundido" de la conversación, el mensaje general que les quedó fue el siguiente:

_Cuando bajes del autobús, vete a donde está la tienda de ropa chachi con el cartel bermellón, un poco después hay un árbol con forma rara como de "W". Si llegas a ver una boca de riego, es que te has pasado y mucho. Giras por la calle de la izquierda después de donde está el árbol y hay una pastelería que huele siempre muy bien (no veas qué pasteles tiene =0), sabrás cuál es seguro. Si sigues un poco más, hay una librería que hace esquina que normalmente tiene un perro atado en la puerta, aunque a veces no está. Tiene el cartel así como verde amarillento, bueno, pues tiras por esa calle. No te líes con la otra librería que también hace esquina, porque el cartel es verde lima, que se parecen, pero el dueño es un borde. Si sigues por la otra calle todo recto hay unos edificios altos, pues el número 36 es el mío, en el ático __. Es muy fácil._

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

\- Oye… – comentó Kanako preocupada. - ¿seguro que este hombre es el rector de la universidad?

\- A mí no me apetece perderme. Además, mira este barrio qué pijo es, seguro que toman el café estirando el meñique. – Marcos hizo el gesto mientras el resto le daba la razón entre risas.

\- ¿Y por qué no llamas a Michelle? – Sugirió Yaeko. – Dijiste que iba a estar, ¿no?

\- Eso, Don Juan. – Alex le golpeó el hombro. – Que al final vamos a llegar tarde.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a llamarla?¡Pensará que soy idiota!

\- Eso seguramente ya lo sepa. – Marcos rió mientras Akari enrojecía.

\- ¡N-n-no lo entendéis! ¡No la he llamado nunca! Además ¿con todo lo que ha pasado estos días? ¡Ni de broma!

\- Mira, Akari, tú mismo, o la enfrentas ahora porque tu rector es un inútil dando indicaciones o la enfrentas cuando lleguemos con el combate acabado.

Superado por la presión de grupo, Akari cogió el teléfono contemplando durante tres segundos su fondo de pantalla con Michelle y él disfrazados para coger fuerzas y buscó en la agenda el número de la rubia. Le sudaban las manos y tenía la cara ardiendo. No era justo, para ellos era muy fácil, pero él, simple mortal, estaba llamando por teléfono al ángel de sus sueños que le había perdonado la vida hace menos de una semana, y a la enfermera sexy de sus sueños húmedos. Un tono… otro tono… Le dio la espalda a Marcos que le hacía burla simulando que hablaba por teléfono imitándole. Otro tono…

\- Eh, hola, M-Michelle. – Michelle tenía la voz preciosa incluso hablando por teléfono. – Ah. N-no, no pasa nada… Bueno s-sí, sí pasa. – El resto oía las contestaciones de Michelle amortiguadas. – No, no, estamos bien, pero no sabemos llegar a casa de Shokichi-san… Ah… V-vale… sí. Sí. Lo tengo… Sí. Sí, sí, tranquila. Gracias, Michelle.

Tras girar dos calles y seguir un buen trozo por una, llegaron al piso señalado. El edificio tenía aspecto elegante, al igual que el resto de la zona, pero era un poco más alto que el resto. La conocida voz alegre de Shokichi sonó tras el telefonillo, que les abrió la puerta.

El portal amplio y bien cuidado tenía un espejo enorme en un lateral. Marcos se paró un segundo a comprobar que su pelo seguía perfecto. Al fondo distinguieron las escaleras con un pasamanos demasiado elaborado y el ascensor, al que llamó Akari.

Pese a que ponía capacidad para 5 personas, al ir todos con abrigo entraron un poco apretados. Akari pulsó el botón del ático y sonó una voz diciendo _cerrando puertas_. A Marcos le dio un ataque de risa y al sentir las puertas cerrarse, pisó sin querer a Yaeko. Alex intentó golpearle por pisarla y estar dando guerra, pero el rubio la esquivó y en su lugar dio a Kanako, que intentó devolvérsela a los dos.

\- ¡Parad quietos, que estos cacharros son muy sensibles!

Como respondiendo a la amenaza de Akari, el ascensor gruñó y traqueteo de una forma nada agradable. Yaeko ahogó un grito y se agarró del brazo de Alex. Todos se giraron a ella, que se puso roja al igual que el muchacho y el resto del trayecto hasta el último piso lo hicieron quietos y en un silencio bastante incómodo.

Finalmente cuando llegaron arriba Alex le dio un capón a Marcos, que protestó sonoramente mientras iban a la puerta. Al momento, se abrió de par en par y vieron a Shokichi, preparadísimo para el combate con una gorra cervecera y una camiseta en la que se leía "Ánimo Keiji" en inglés y japonés. Saludó a Akari con un efusivo abrazo y al resto dándoles la mano.

Al cruzar las puertas tuvieron la sensación de encontrarse en la zona VIP de algún estadio de fútbol de primera categoría. Había comida por todas partes y de todo tipo, sándwiches dulces y salados, nachos, patatas fritas de varios sabores, palomitas, diferentes tipos de gusanitos, mini salchichas, patata cocida, pollo frito, guacamole, entre otras muchas cosas, pero lo que destacaba especialmente era una fuente de queso de cuatro niveles que estaba encendida en la mesa de café enfrente de la inmensa televisión. Además en la meseta de la cocina había un par de barriles enormes de cerveza con el grifo puesto y multitud de refrescos en neveras con hielo.

Tras el saludo de Michelle, que estaba sentada en uno de los enormes sofás, y el shock inicial de contemplar el enorme loft de Shokichi y la cantidad aberrante de comida por todas partes, sus ojos se posaron irremediablemente en el tótem. Marcos picó a Alex en el brazo con una sonrisa ladina y fueron los dos serios como tumbas hacia la particular figura. Shokichi se quedó al lado de la figura todo lo estirado que pudo.

\- Oye, Alex, ¿esto no te recuerda a algo?

\- Sí… a la tribu aquella de nuestra tierra… ¿no?

\- ¿La de los nigromantes? – Marcos se rascó la cabeza devanándose los sesos.

\- No, hombre, la otra, la de los demonios. – Alex lo comentó como lo más evidente del mundo. – La que tú dices usaban tótems de piedra.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! La que usaban tótems de madera para atrapar espíritus malignos y poseer a la gente. – Alex asintió y los dos a la vez dieron un paso atrás. – A mí esto me da mal rollo, ¿eh?

\- Mira que te he dicho mil veces – comentó Michelle desde el sofá, que no se había perdido detalle – que no te compres cosas raras…

La cara de Shokichi pasó del pleno orgullo a la más completa desesperación gradualmente mientras les oía hablar.

\- Oye, Alex, ¿no hay ahí una muesca rara?

\- No jodas… - Marcos se acercó y Alex le voceó. - ¡No! ¡No lo toques, inconsciente! – El muchacho apartó la mano como si de fuego se tratase. – La pieza está rota, han escapado los demonios seguro… o los han dejado escapar…

\- Vaya, Shokichi. – comentó el rubio apenadísimo. – No sabíamos que te iban estos rollos…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Shokichi cruzó la estancia corriendo hacia la puerta que abrió de par en par. Acababa de llegar Adolf con Sheila y Eva. Shokichi se colgó del cuello del sorprendido alemán llorando a moco tendido con el contenido de su gorra cervecera tambaleándose peligrosamente.

\- Aaaaadoooolf, ayúdameeeee… ¡El tótem! ¡Está maldiiiitoooooo!

\- Shokichi, cálmate, no sé qué estás diciendo.

\- Me han dicho – señaló a los dos chicos – que está maldiiiitooooooo.

\- ¡Marcos! ¡Alex! – Gritó Sheila. - ¡Dejad de asustar a la gente! – Los susodichos rompieron a reír mientras Michelle, sonreía ladinamente, y se giró a Shokichi, sonrojada. – E-es mentira, Shokichi. N-no pasa nada. – El hombre se acercó a ella y dio un respingo.

\- ¿De verdad? – la muchacha asintió. – Pareces una buena chica, te haré caso.

Sheila con la cara roja huyó arrastrando a Eva con ella hacia donde estaban las camareras contemplando el impresionante acuario de corales de Shokichi, el cual, tras el susto, había recuperado la compostura y su radiante sonrisa. Al ver que tenía público, se dirigió hacia ellas para hablarles de las maravillas de los corales, los colores que podía conseguir y la maestría para lograrlo todo en perfecta armonía. Al orgulloso anfitrión tampoco le pasó por alto cómo Marcos remoloneaba cerca para no perderse palabra.

Michelle, harta de la charla de siempre y de oír hablar del temperamento de seres, que sí, quizá fuesen llamativos, pero a los que no puedes ni siquiera acariciar, se levantó resoplando a rellenar su vaso de cerveza. Pasó al lado de Alex disculpándose con Adolf por alterar a Shokichi. En la cocina estaba Akari mirando a las múltiples bebidas sin decidirse a coger nada. La camiseta negra se ceñía a su cuerpo de una manera muy provocadora y podía seguir los marcados trapecios desde su cuello recorriendo su espalda, en perfecta armonía con sus deltoides formando esos hombros anchos y fuertes que tuvo la ocasión de palpar gustosamente en Halloween. Pensar que había estado a punto de renunciar a ello por el imbécil de Joseph le revolvía las tripas. Recordándose a sí misma que su interés por la espalda de su alumno era meramente deformación profesional y alegrándose de que a las mujeres no se les noten ciertas reacciones fisiológicas, decidió ayudarle a relajarse un poco y de paso darle una palmada en la espalda y comprobar que seguía tan firme como la recordaba.

\- Akari. – El muchacho dio un respingo al sentir su mano. – ¿No coges nada?

\- Eemm… bueno… me da un poco de apuro. – Se rascó la cabeza sonriendo

\- Bobadas. Shokichi hace esto para que todo el mundo coja lo que quiera. – Michelle se sirvió otra cerveza del barril y cogió otro vaso para él. – ¿Quieres o no?

\- C-creo que prefiero no beber alcohol… – Palideció al recordar la resaca de hace poco más de una semana. Michelle enarcó una deja y torció el gesto decepcionada y cambió de opinión. – Bueno, vale, una cerveza no me hará nada.

Adolf se acercó a coger un refresco y Marcos, que estaba con Alex y Shokichi, llamó a voces a Akari para que fuese a contemplar la fuente de queso de cerca. Michelle se reunió con las chicas al lado del acuario mientras observaban los experimentos de los más jóvenes con el queso. El rubio, alentado por un animado cuarentón, estaba empeñado en probar toda la comida posible con el queso con Alex retándole a que no era capaz de hacer lo mismo con los dulces.

\- Mírales, les pones comida interactiva y pierden los papeles. – Bufó Michelle.

\- Si el peor es Shokichi. – Kanako intentaba aguantar la sonrisa viendo a Marcos tan emocionado. – Hasta hace un momento estaban tranquilos.

\- Sho-Shokichi solo intenta ser un buen anfitrión. – Sheila no estaba dispuesta a que se metiesen con el rector gratuitamente.

Entonces Marcos metió un dedo directamente en la fuente y se lo llevó a la boca. Michelle le pasó su vaso a Eva, cruzando la estancia de dos zancadas y soltó una colleja al rubio que le hizo encogerse cuando estaba a punto de repetir la operación. Tal fue la intensidad del golpe que el resto dio un respingo y se apartó un paso prudencial de Michelle. Yaeko sintió a Kanako tensarse a su lado y murmurar en japonés un "Qué se ha creído esa". Antes de darle tiempo a detener a su amiga, salió en dirección al muchacho que se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

\- ¡Akari! ¡Tu profesora me ha pegado! ¡Defiéndeme!

\- Será que te lo merecías… - Akari esquivó la vista de su amigo ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¡Serás vendido!

\- Marcos. – Kanako le agarró el brazo con fuerza. – Ven, te voy a enseñar a escanciar una cerveza. – Lanzó una mirada de odio contenido a Michelle y se alejaron en dirección a la cocina.

\- Vaya con la posesiva… - murmuró Michelle con una sonrisa mientras el resto la miraba sin entender.

Alex, huyendo de la violenta Michelle, se acercó a Yaeko, momento que aprovecharon Sheila y Eva para ir a probar la fuente de queso y hablar con Adolf, Shokichi y Akari. Al llegar a su altura los dos se quedaron en silencio contemplando el acuario. Alex dirigió la vista a Yaeko, iluminada por la luz azulada y aun así estaba preciosa. La muchacha al sentirse observada levantó la visa y al cruzarse, clavaron ambos la visa en el tanque de agua, sonrojados.

\- Qué de colores… ¿eh? – _Alex, eres idiota_. ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurría algo inteligente para hablar con ella cuando estaban a solas?

\- Sí. Es muy bonito.

\- Bueno. – La miró sonriente y le dio un empujón cariñoso con el hombro. – No es lo más bonito de esta habitación.

No fue consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que vio enrojecer a Yaeko. Ambos volvieron a mirar interesadísimos el acuario mientras se producía un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Por suerte apareció Marcos con una cerveza para cada uno presumiendo de haberlas escanciado él mismo bajo la supervisión de Kanako, que miraba a su aventajado alumno con cierto orgullo. Se reunieron con el resto alrededor de la fuente de queso y la comida para picotear, y Shokichi se puso a hablar con Marcos de "cosas de la vida" mientras el resto charlaba animadamente. Había tomado la decisión de ser una figura paternal guay para el impresionable rubio que le observaba con admiración mientras le contaba batallitas. Entre medias, Michelle se llevó a Kanako aparte.

\- Oye, perdona por darle antes una colleja a tu chico, pero es que si no le disciplinas tú…

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! No es mi chico.- La japonesa enrojeció mientras Michelle la miraba con cara de no creerse una palabra.

\- ¿Ah, no? Chica, pues no sé a qué esperas…

\- No digas bobadas, es un crío. Y n-no me gusta que le peguen, eso es todo. – Apartó la vista de la sonrisa socarrona de Michelle y volvieron con el resto.

Se acercaba la hora del combate y fueron cogiendo posiciones en el sofá en forma de L. Michelle relegó a Shokichi a la esquina del sofá para tener ella la posición central con Akari sentado en el suelo a sus pies. Kanako se sentó a su lado, ya que Marcos se había sentado en el suelo al lado de Akari y cerca de fuente de queso y quería estar cerca si la rubia intentaba algo de nuevo. Alex ofreció el asiento a Yaeko, quedando él a sus pies. Adolf, menos interesado en el combate, se sentó en el otro lado de la L y Sheila y Eva escogieron dos pufs que había en el lado opuesto. Shokichi comentó que Joseph le había pedido insistentemente que pusieran otro canal media hora antes del inicio. Michelle protestó sonoramente, secundado por Akari, que estaba deseando ver combatir a Keiji en la televisión de 55' de Shokichi y no volver a ver el rostro de la persona que tantos problemas le había causado. Aún tenía el tobillo algo resentido por su culpa. Dado que el cuarentón no le hacía caso, Michelle se levantó hacia la cocina para rellenar su bebida.

Al parecer, debido a que se licenció en la academia militar con honores, daba un discurso de apertura de un desfile.

\- ¿Por qué no deja de apretarse la muñeca? - Comentó Sheila.

\- Estará nervioso… ¿no? – Yaeko no podía imaginarse a sí misma dando un discurso ni a cinco personas.

\- ¿Joseph? Imposible. – Adolf resopló.

\- Yo sé por qué es. – Michelle se dejó caer en el sofá con visible irritación. Había sacado de algún sitio otra gorra cervecera al estilo de Shokichi y tenía el ceño fruncido. – El muy imbécil me mandó un mensaje diciendo que si le veía hacer ese gesto en la tele era que estaba pensando en mí. Maldito narcisista… - De pronto pareció notar las miradas hacia su cabeza que le dirigieron todos. – ¿Qué? Es práctica, deja las manos libres para comer.

Akari, que tenía el ceño fruncido al ver aparecer a Joseph en la pantalla, se relajó al escuchar a Michelle, aunque no demasiado. Aunque sabía, por lo que le había dicho la rubia, que el interés de Joseph por ella era completamente unilateral, el hecho de que llevase una vida sometida a su sombra no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. De hecho le alivió bastante que Michelle le arrancase el mando de las manos a Shokichi y pusiera el canal del combate.

Los comentaristas estaban presentando a los púgiles y vieron a Keiji son su habitual rostro sereno saludando al público, mientras Marcos comentaba un "Anda, pues es verdad que es él…". Con la emoción previa al comienzo del enfrenamiento, todos esperaron con ansia la campana de inicio. Akari pese a estar ya un poco separado de las piernas de Michelle tuvo que separarse aún más porque la mujer con la emoción gritaba y movía las piernas y tras la segunda patada decidió que era lo más sano. Contagiados de la emoción de la rubia, Akari y sobre todo Shokichi, que estaban en modo fans histéricos, todos pronto se dejaron llevar.

El combate era contra el subcampeón de peso pluma y los dos boxeadores estaban muy igualados. Keiji fue ganando las rondas con una ventaja muy ligera, mientras el grupo de amigos soltaba exclamaciones de admiración ante sus puntos y protestaba enérgicamente cuando se llevaba golpes. En uno de los momentos de descanso entre rounds, Marcos estuvo a punto de volver a meter el dedo en el queso, pero cuando Michelle ya estaba levantando la mano para darle otro capón, se encontró el brazo de Kanako delante mientras le tiraba de una oreja con la otra mano y le echaba la bronca. Por su parte, Sheila y Eva estaban hombro con hombro y daban respingos cuando veían retroceder a Keiji. Yaeko se tapaba la cara con las manos y daba grititos mientras Alex la miraba con una sonrisa apretándole el pie para que se relajase.

Se fueron sucediendo los rounds y empezó el penúltimo. Todos estaban tensos y nerviosos y vieron las perlas de sudor resbalar por la cara de Keiji en la pantalla. Kanako se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los brazos en las piernas y sus dedos rozaron apenas el pelo del rubio, que rebotaba nervioso en el suelo. Quizá fuese la tensión del momento que todos tenían el cuerpo, o las ganas de calmar a Marcos, o de relajarse ella misma, o que quizá el impulso reprimido durante tanto tiempo apareció en ese momento con más intensidad que otras veces, fuese lo que fuese, inconscientemente empezó a acariciar la nuca de Marcos, que dio un respingo cogiendo aire de golpe al notarla. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de la respiración irregular del chico, que tenía la espalda y el cuello tenso contra sus piernas. Con un respingo se incorporó en el asiento y recogió sus manos en el regazo mirando nerviosa a los lados por si alguien la había visto tragando saliva con dificultad. Michelle estaba demasiado ocupada gritando, al igual que Shokichi y Akari, y Alex no pareció darse cuenta, pero al mirar a su izquierda, Yaeko la miraba con sorna y una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Eva y Sheila también miraban a la tele. Suspiró aliviada y en ese momento Marcos inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus piernas para mirarla. Estaba muy colorado.

\- P-puedes seguir, ¿eh? – Le pareció notar un ligero temblor en su voz suave, pero sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos, muy abiertos, brillantes, ansiosos y con algo que nunca había visto en Marcos: timidez.

\- Idiota. – _Deja de ser tan adorable_.

Le empujó la cabeza con fingido enfado para obligarle a mirar a la pantalla mientras oída una risita en voz baja de Yaeko. Notaba las mejillas ardiendo y las miradas de todos clavadas en Marcos y ella. Por suerte, una esquiva magistral de Keiji provocó un grito de admiración de Shokichi, coincidiendo con la campana de final de round y todos se pusieron a comentar animadamente hasta que el conocido sonido marcó el inicio de los últimos tres minutos.

Notó a Marcos revolverse. Al mirar la causa, vio que el rubio se había abierto un poco más la sudadera y estaba echándola hacia atrás, bajándosela un poco por la espalda. Luego inclinó ligeramente la cabeza contra su rodilla dejando el cuello expuesto completamente, en una clara invitación a que siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo antes. Notó el calor de su cara en la rodilla a través del leotardo. Kanako volvió a tragar saliva trabajosamente debido a su boca seca, se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a los lados con discreción. Todos estaban centrados en la pantalla. Ella quería seguir, él la estaba invitando, y el resto no se había enterado, así que volvió a ponerse como antes, simulando estar realmente interesada en el combate. Llevó una mano temblorosa a la nuca del chico. En cuanto la rozó, notó cómo la suave piel se erizaba bajo sus dedos al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría la espalda de Marcos, pero esta vez no se separó. Paseó sus dedos suavemente desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la última vértebra cervical, trazando espirales hacia los lados hasta donde se lo permitía el largo de sus dedos, mientras notaba cómo se relajaba la musculatura de su cuello y espalda del chico, arrimándose contra sus piernas y reposando ya sin apenas disimulo la cabeza en su rodilla. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo. Oyó un suspiro contenido y cuando bajó los ojos para verle, le pareció que tenía las orejas un poco rojas. ¿Por qué se estaba dejando así? Era adictivo verle bajar así la guardia. Peligrosamente adictivo. Por un momento tuvo que contener el impulso de arañarle, quería tirarse contra él y morder ese cuello cálido y desprotegido, dejar sus dientes marcados para que nadie más intentase siquiera acercarse a él y descubrir lo tremendamente adorable que podía ser Marcos, aunque a veces se comportase como un crío zalamero y caprichoso. Volvió los ojos a la pantalla, aunque le estaba costando concentrarse en el combate. Se estaba envalentonando y empezó a pasar los dedos por la piel al borde del cuello de la camiseta. El rubio frotó la mejilla contra su rodilla, complacido, pero cuando sus dedos quisieron aventurarse por fin un poco más allá, sonó la campana y los vítores resonaron a su alrededor, Marcos se separó y ella también se incorporó.

Tras el momento de celebración ante la victoria de Keiji, Marcos se levantó del suelo, mirando a Kanako a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa en los labios que estuvo a punto de desarmarla.

\- ¿Te lleno el vaso?

Tenía la mano tendida en su dirección. Asintió al tiempo que le cedía el recipiente que casi deja caer al rozarse sus dedos. Le vio alejarse y Michelle dejó escapar una risita.

\- Solo le ha faltado ronronear. – Lo dijo en voz baja pero suficientemente alta para asegurarse de que la oía.

\- Ya te digo. – Yaeko tenía la misma expresión que Michelle.

Kanako se disculpó para ir al baño sin molestarse en contestar nada. Al llegar trancó la puerta y se apoyó en la pared maldiciendo enérgicamente su impulsividad. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Vale, sí, porque le estaba gustando, pero no creyó que se fuera dar cuenta nadie. ¿Y qué había sido esa sonrisa de Marcos? ¿Su pago? Entonces un pensamiento peligroso mortificó su ya de por si confusa cabeza. En realidad podría haberle hecho lo mismo cualquiera y él hubiera reaccionado igual, ¿verdad? Para él no significaba nada. Hubiera hecho lo mismo, se habría levantado, habría sonreído y ofrecido llenar el vaso a cualquier otra persona. Se llevó las manos a la cara, notando un nudo en la garganta. Quería gritar y llorar a la vez. Cada día se sentía más adicta a él. No era justo. No era nada justo. Decidió hacer uso del retrete y refrescarse la cara intentando calmarse antes de salir. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con la causa de sus problemas.

\- Toma, te estaba buscando. – El rubio le dio su cerveza son una sonrisa.

\- Gracias…

\- Gracias a ti. – Le guiñó un ojo y se fue con el resto que seguía picoteando comida y charlando animadamente, dejándola confundida bebiendo a grandes tragos.

Aunque Marcos se lo negaría a cualquiera que le preguntase, tenía el cuello muy sensible, de ahí que se peinase el pelo de punta y le molestase tantísimo que le diesen collejas, pero, pese a su reticencia a que se lo tocasen, había disfrutado las caricias de Kanako hasta el punto que se planteó si pedírselo en alguna ocasión podría molestarla. Tampoco sabía a qué había venido acariciarle en ese momento, pero le había gustado y no necesitaba más explicaciones.

Akari, por su parte, realmente estaba disfrutando. Además le había animado saber que Michelle también es una gran fan de Keiji y podía hablar con ella normalmente sin parecer que tenía algún tipo de lesión cerebral, aunque tuvo que reconocer que echaba un poco de menos que su vestido de lana tuviera un poco más de escote… _No, no, no. Deja de pensar eso y confórmate con que sigue hablándote después de la que has liado_. Tenía que aprovechar estos momentos a su lado, memorizando cada gesto, disfrutando cada roce accidental con ese cuerpo que parecía diseñado para el placer, un placer que estaba lejos de alcanzar. Si tan solo pudiese alargar la mano y cogerla para sí, eso sería…

\- Akari – Michelle le agarró la mano y se la enderezó. – que vas a tirar la cerveza.

\- Oh. – Se sonrojó ante el contacto. – Lo siento.

\- Tío, si es que estás empanado. – El mayor de los mejicanos le miró con sorna. – A saber qué marranadas estabas pensando ya…

\- ¡No estaba pensando marranadas!

\- Luego te vas comiendo farolas…

\- ¡Marcos! – Notaba la cara ardiendo ya.

\- ¿Farolas? – Al parecer Shokichi era de los pocos que no conocía la historia.

\- Aquí, el amigo – Marcos le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – que prefirió ir mirando un culo a lo que tenía delante de la cara.

\- Tendríais que haberle visto cuando llegó a casa.

\- Pobre chico, será que en Japón no hay buenos culos…

\- ¡SHEILA!

Ya está, lo habían hecho. Quería desaparecer. Eva se tapaba la boca ocultando una risita, Sheila reía a carcajadas y hasta Shokichi también se reía, y la mirada que le lanzó Adolf ni siquiera quería saber qué significaba, pero no tuvo valor de mirar a Michelle a la cara, que bebía de su vaso con una sonrisa indescifrable. No iba a poder mirarla en un mes.

\- Yo también vi cómo tenía la cara. – Los ojos azules de la rubia retaron a los mejicanos a seguir insistiendo. – Y sí, la verdad, cualquiera diría que fue corriendo sin mirar, según tenía la nariz.

Se produjo un silencio raro hasta que finalmente estallaron todos en carcajadas con Akari intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Entonces sintió la mano de Michelle en el hombro y acercó su boca al oído.

\- Ya lo sabía, Akari. – Y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras todos se metían con el pobre japonés, Adolf se dirigió a la cocina a por otro refresco, y Eva aprovechó en ese momento para ir a hablar con él.

\- Adolf, cuando quieras nos podemos ir, ¿eh? No te preocupes por nosotras.

\- No tengo prisa, no te preocupes. – Sonrió a la muchacha.

\- Bueno… es que tiene que ser una molestia para ti andar pendiente de mí, llevándome y trayéndome a todas partes… - Agachó la vista azorada. – Supongo que es por mis padres…

\- Eva, no me molestas. – Posó una mano en su hombro. – Tus padres no tienen nada que ver en esto. Si cuido de ti es porque quiero y porque eres una buena chica. Además desde que estás me quitas mucho trabajo en el laboratorio. Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la mejilla. – Anda, alegra esa cara y ve a divertirte.

Eva le sonrió y fue con el resto. Se demoró cogiendo un refresco. Pese a que sabía que no estaba colorado, se le aceleró el pulso al verla sonreír, y no pudo evitar recordar el beso en la mejilla. Por supuesto que sus padres no tenían nada que ver con lo de llevarla a fiestas, pero le relajaba tenerla cerca. Tan dulce, tan inocente, tan dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él… Cogió por fin algo para beber y vio a Eva reír con el resto. _Me gustaría hacerla reír así algún día_. De pronto se dio cuenta de su pensamiento y se llevó la mano al pecho. Ahí seguía el frío metal de compromiso y no pudo evitar pensar en qué estaría haciendo Rose. Le había dicho que no quería ir a ver a gente pegarse por la tele, que prefería quedarse en casa con la niña. También puso de excusa que la pobre Dana se iba a estresar con tanta gente. Pensó en coger el móvil y mandarle un mensaje, solo por asegurarse, pero no quería ser tan controlador. Estarían en casa, ella seguramente leyendo algún libro y la niña con sus juguetes o viendo dibujos en la tele. Esperaba de corazón que de verdad fuese así. Sacudió la cabeza. No. Había venido a pasarlo bien con sus amigos. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse en otro rato.

Al final del día había sobrado menos comida de la que parecía que iba a sobrar y todos colaboraron en recoger la casa de Shokichi antes de marchar. Adolf acercó a Eva y Sheila a sus casas en coche y los demás fueron a coger el autobús.

Ya en la calle se despidieron también de Michelle, Akari hasta el día siguiente y del resto cuando volviesen a verse, porque cogía una línea diferente a ellos. Por suerte había menos gente en el autobús de vuelta y las chicas pudieron ir sentadas mientras comentaban la tarde, el partido y las excentricidades de Shokichi.

Como era tarde y aún no habían paseado a Max, Marcos subió de una carrera al piso y decidieron acompañar a las chicas a su casa. Habían comido a reventar en casa del rector, así que tampoco tenían que preparar cena. Akari aprovechó para echarles en cara a sus amigos haber insinuado muy claramente que se dio con la farola por mirarle el culo a Michelle, que sí, que era cierto, pero no le había hecho gracia.

\- Venga, Akari, no seas ingenuo. – Kanako le miró con sorna. – Igual te crees que no se había dado cuenta ya. Las mujeres nos damos cuenta de esas cosas, ¿sabes?

\- Además – apostilló Yaeko – eres muy obvio. Si hasta te pusiste rojo cuando te cogió la mano.

\- Perdona, pero si vamos a hablar de obviedades… - Se tuvo que parar a media frase mientras los cuatro le lanzaron una mirada asesina conjunta. Se aclaró la garganta. – Bueno, da igual, pero no entiendo por qué me queréis dejar en ridículo delante de ella.

\- Es divertido. – Comentó Alex. – Te pones rojo y te puteas.

Akari suspiró dando el tema por perdido. Siguieron charlando hasta casa de las chicas. Yaeko le rascó la cabeza a Max y abrió el portal mientras Kanako se despedía de Max, que se había tirado en el suelo panza arriba jugando con él. Al levantarse para seguir a su amiga, el perro gimoteó lastimeramente queriendo seguirla. Kanako conmovida, volvió a rascarle la cabeza.

\- Venga, Max, a casa, yo me voy ya. – Le dijo al perro que la miraba con ojos tristes.

\- Le gustas mucho. – Comentó Marcos complacido.

\- Pues dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños… - Kanako y el rubio se giraron sonrojados a Yaeko que les miraba socarronamente mientras Akari y Alex ahogaban una risita.

\- Eso es porque mi perro tiene buen gusto, por eso quiere ir con ella y no contigo. ¡Auch! – Alex le golpeó el hombro.

\- ¡Eso no se dice! No le hagas caso, Yaeko.

\- Bueno, hasta otro rato, chicos. – Kanako cruzó los ojos con Marcos como queriendo decirle algo, pero entró al portal, donde estaba Yaeko sacándoles la lengua.

Cuando llegaron a casa era ya bastante tarde, así que se fueron los tres a dormir sin mediar mucha más palabra. Marcos llenó el comedero de Max y le cambió el agua del bebedero. Entró en la habitación seguido de su perro, que se tumbó a los pies de la cama. Se quedó en calzoncillos y se sentó ya metido entre las sábanas, acariciando a Max distraído.

\- Que suerte tienes, Max. A ti siempre te rascan el cuello.


	24. Lo que para unos es obsesión

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Otra vez nos habéis dejado un montón de reviews y estamos contentísimas. Antes de pasar a a contestarlos comentaros que tendremos un par de capítulos más relajados, introduciendo un poco más al personaje de Amelia y su relación con Keiji y el sábado que viene, es decir, dentro de una semana, volveremos con otro capítulo movidito :D  
**

**Lobo: Ay, es que Kanako es un poco celosa, y ante un portento de mujer como Michelle ¿quién no iba a estarlo? XDD. Muchas gracias por comentar ¡un abrazo!**

**Itzel: Muchísimas gracias. La verdad es que aunque hay ciertos personajes en los que nos centremos un poco más porque son nuestros favoritos, para qué mentir, nos gusta que todos tengan su protagonismo e intentar no dejarlos apartados mucho tiempo. Así que nos alegra un montón tu comentario ¡ojalá los capítulos que están por venir te sigan gustando! Esperamos estar a la altura ^^**

**Karen: Hay que reconocerlo...Akari es muy, muy, muy atractivo, y había que hacerle honor a ese cuerpo xD. Con respecto a lo de Michelle, digamos que no consideramos a Michelle como un personaje celoso pero en un futuro algo lejano (aunque ya esté escrito), puede que aparezca alguien que intente rivalizar con ella...otra cosa es que lo consiga ;) . **

**Angie: A Michelle y Akari les queda su tiempo, que lamentablemente el ser profesora y alumno no ayuda a que su relación fluya todo lo rápido que debería. Pero Y en cuanto a Alex y Yaeko...digamos que son los que más claro tienen lo que sienten...**

**Nobunaga 99: En principio no tenemos intención de meter muchas más escenas de acción porque tenemos esta historia pensada como un "slice of life" humorístico, pero sí que tenemos algún capítulo más con alguna pelea, aunque de momento tocará esperar ^^**

**Tony: ****Bueno, bueno, quizá Alex un poco tímido sí es, pero ¡lo está intentando! Nadie dijo que declararse fuera fácil. Lo intentará con más ahínco, otra cosa es que le dejen ;)**

**\- Título: Lo que para unos es obsesión, para otros es perseverancia  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris  
_****\- Palabras: 7552  
****\- Personajes: ****Keiji, Amelia, Marcos, Alex, Akari, Michelle, Shokichi**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**LO QUE PARA UNOS ES OBSESIÓN, PARA OTROS ES PERSEVERANCIA**

Se echó a la calle y sintió el frío envolverle como si de una manta mojada se tratase. Era lo único que no le gustaba de salir a correr pronto por las mañanas, el frío que tenía que aguantar los primeros minutos hasta que entraba en calor. Sintió moquear un poco la nariz y estornudó, esperaba que fuese fruto del cambio de temperatura respecto a su casa y no de un incipiente catarro, pero por si acaso, se cubrió hasta la nariz con el cuello de forro polar que llevaba y empezó a correr a un ritmo muy suave siguiendo su ruta habitual.

Una vez su cuerpo había calentado lo suficiente aceleró un poco el ritmo hasta llevar su velocidad normal, podía ver el vapor de su respiración en el aire incluso con la tela cubriéndole la boca. No es que hiciese un frío excesivo, pero a esas horas, cuando la luz del Sol sólo se asomaba tímidamente al horizonte, a la atmósfera le costaba calentarse. El día estaba siendo como cualquier otro, se topó con las personas que veía siempre a esas horas, los saludó afablemente y siguió su ruta. La mayoría de las personas que se cruzaba llevaban auriculares, de hecho en el caso de algunos de ellos hasta se podía oír la música que escapaba de ellos. Él en cambio es algo que nunca había hecho, estaba habituado a correr por la costa, cerca del mar, escuchando tan sólo el murmullo del océano en los días tranquilos, o su rugir en los días en los más agitados. Y pese a que ya no viviese en la costa, en su mente estaba grabado a fuego ese sonido, y le parecía oírlo cada mañana en cuando echaba a correr, incluso le parecía sentir que cuando se acercaba al estanque de patos que había pasado a sustituir su querido mar, el arrullo de las olas se acrecentaba. Conforme el día se hacía más claro los pájaros comenzaban a desvelarse y se les oía revolotear entre los árboles, sonaba algún gorjeo aislado y de lejos se podía escuchar el ladrido de algún perro.

Ello le hizo pensar en Sauron, y cómo no en su dueña. Llevaba tiempo viéndola por el parque en el cual transcurría parte de su carrera matutina, pero no fue hasta cosa de un mes atrás que empezó a hablar con ella. Las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no fueron muy propicias, pero el destino era caprichoso, y desde entonces parecía que no paraban de encontrarse el uno con el otro, en el parque, en el supermercado, incluso le había parecido verla una vez en la universidad. De hecho era raro no haber visto ya al perro, pues justo en ese momento estaba llegando a la zona del parque en la cual en animal solía estar corriendo. Extrañado, miró el reloj de su muñeca pensando que quizás había salido de casa antes o después de su hora habitual, comprobando al instante que era la hora de siempre. Miró hacia los lados y divisó Amelia a lo lejos, con Sauron a su lado apoyado a dos patas sobre las piernas ella, dándole suaves golpes con la cabeza. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, parecía que algo no iba bien así que cambió de dirección y echó a correr en dirección de la chica.

\- Amelia- la llamó suavemente al alcanzarla, preocupado por su estado y olvidándose del "buenos días" que siempre llevaba en la boca.

Cuando llegó a su lado se percató de que estaba inclinada, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y que respiraba trabajosamente. Preocupado, le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y se agachó un poco a su lado, siendo entonces cuando la mujer pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Con la cara roja y los ojos muy abiertos le miró durante unos segundos de silencio, y antes de que él pudiese preguntarle qué tal estaba, Amelia se incorporó de golpe y tragó saliva. Sauron, al verla moverse se puso de nuevo a 4 patas y dio una vuelta a su alrededor lanzando un pequeño quejido.

\- Ho-hola Keiji- respiró profundamente un par de veces y se encogió de hombros- Em...¿qué tal?

\- Bien- apartó la mano de su espalda un poco dubitativo, daba la impresión de que se fuese a caer redonda de un momento a otro- ¿Estás bien?

Sí, sí- aseguró ella de forma demasiado efusiva pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- - No pasa nada.- se agachó al lado del perro, que reclamaba su atención y le rascó la cabeza.

\- Puedo acompañarte hasta casa- insistió- no me cuesta nada.

\- No, estoy bien, de vedad. Sólo un poco cansada – Keiji no la insistió más pero la respuesta seguía sin convencerle, y no pudo evitar cuestionarla con la mirada sin pretenderlo. Ella se dio por aludida y se incorporó de nuevo, lanzando una pelota a lo lejos tras la cual salió corriendo el perro a toda velocidad – Sauron me ha hecho ir deprisa y no estoy acostumbrada, sólo es eso.

Bueno, eso sí tenía sentido. Uno de los temas que había salido a coalición cuando se encontraban por las mañanas era precisamente el que ella no practicaba deporte de ningún tipo, así que no era de extrañar que si el perro estaba más juguetón que de costumbre estuviera cansada. Tras echarle un último vistazo y asegurarse de que parecía estar bien se despidió con un "mañana nos vemos" y retomó su ruta.

Keiji debía reconocer que le resultaba extraño que hubiese personas que no practicasen deporte de algún tipo, evidentemente hay personas que no pueden por diversas circunstancias, pero el hecho de que ante la posibilidad de ejercitar su cuerpo alguien prefiriese invertir ese tiempo en dormitar en el sofá le resultaba muy ajeno. Quizás fuese porque el deporte siempre había sido parte de su vida, empezó con ello casi como válvula de escape. Huérfano de padre y con una madre muy enfermiza, viviendo en una diminuta isla con accesos limitados a las islas cercanas, el deporte le aportaba sensación de libertad, le ayudaba a deshacerse de los malos pensamientos y, por irónico que resultase, a cargarse de energía. Antes o después tendría que dejar el boxeo, pero mantendría su rutina de salir a correr hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiese, y luego buscaría otras maneras menos exigentes de hacer ejercicio. Muchos le habían dicho a lo largo de su vida que estaba obsesionado, que había dedicado toda su vida a entrenarse y había dejado de lado otras muchas cosas, su madre cuando aún vivía era una de las que más insistía con ello. No le podía quitar la razón, pero él era feliz, no necesitaba nada más. Ni grandes lujos, ni casa en el campo con perro, ni un trabajo de oficina menos exigente y mejor pagado que el suyo, él no quería nada de eso.

Sonrió para sí al recordar la insistencia de su madre porque se buscase novia. Su vida nunca le había dado tiempo para amoríos, pero conforme se hacía mayor y veía a parte de sus conocidos tener parejas estables e incluso casarse, a veces sentía que faltaba algo en su vida. Pero luego veía a su gran amigo Shokichi, que era feliz por sí mismo, y olvidaba el tema.

Al llegar a su portal sacó el par de llaves que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones que usaba para correr y abrió. Pese a que su cuerpo había entrado de sobra en calor y estaba sudando, agradeció el aire cálido de la entrada del edificio, en la calle podía sentir cómo se le cortaban los labios y cómo se le iba quedando cada vez más fría la punta de la nariz. Sin dejar que su cuerpo se enfriase echó a correr escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta en un instante, cerrando tras de sí suavemente, en un intento de hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar a sus vecinos. Se quitó las deportivas y las dejó en la entrada, pese a que hacía un tiempo que había abandonado Japón con la intención de no volver en mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez lo hacía, seguía manteniendo ciertas costumbres de las que le resultaba imposible desprenderse. Una de ellas era el quitarse los zapatos en la entrada; la otra, el pequeño altar de madera que tenía en un rincón de su habitación con una imagen de su madre, por la cual encendía incienso todos los días. De hecho llevó a cabo su rutina y una vez el olor característico empezó a inundar la casa, se metió en el baño para darse una ducha y librarse del sudor que tenía pegado al cuerpo.

Sus duchas eran casi siempre rápidas y no duraban más de cinco minutos, sólo hacía excepciones tras los entrenamientos duros, en los cuales el agua caliente le ayudaba a relajar los músculos y evitar estar resentido al día siguiente. Cuando volvió a su habitación el incienso no había terminado de consumirse, así que se vistió, se secó un poco el pelo con una toalla y empezó a preparar la comida que iba a llevarse al trabajo. Probablemente Shokichi, como era habitual, le insistiría para comer en algún restaurante nuevo que hubiese descubierto o que alguien le recomendase, pero él era deportista profesional y competía, por lo que debía controlar mucho su dieta. De hecho su último combate había sido hacía unos pocos días y al parecer su amigo había llenado su casa con gente para poder verle en directo en su televisión, la cual era casi más grande que la pared del pequeño salón de su apartamento. En ocasiones se preguntaba cómo siendo diametralmente opuestos, podían ser tan amigos. Él no entendía muchas cosas de las que hacía o decía Shokichi, igual que el susodicho no entendía muchas de las que decía o hacía él, o más bien, de las que ni decía ni hacía él. Pero en lo más básico, coincidían, y eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Se iba a preparar un _bento_ de arroz con verduras y pollo, y mientras éste se cocía, aprovechó para vaciar en un cuenco un poco de yogur que mezcló con un plátano partido en trozos y un puñado de nueces que cogió de un bote de cristal que tenía en la encimera. El yogur con frutos secos y algo de fruta o miel era uno de sus aperitivos favoritos para comer entre horas o después de correr o entrenar, y dado que una vez que se metiese en el gimnasio no volvería a picar nada hasta la hora de la comida, prefería tomar algo después de correr aunque hubiese desayunado al levantarse. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá que tenía en el salón mientras esperaba, revisando su teléfono móvil y volviéndolo a guardar de nuevo al comprobar que no tenía mensajes. No le gustaba mucho la tecnología, de hecho sólo tenía ordenador porque lo necesitaba para el trabajo, y cada poco tenía que pedir ayuda a alguien, generalmente Shokichi o Michelle, para que le ayudasen con él. Tenía Facebook por insistencia de su amigo, pero no lo usaba muy habitualmente más que para ver los estados de sus conocidos y contestar los mensajes privados en caso de haber recibido alguno. Cosas como _twitter_, _tumblr _o _instagram _eran totalmente ajenas para él, y prefería que los siguiesen siendo, para él tratar con un hombre con tantos conocidos como Shokichi ya era una red social lo suficientemente grande.

Apartó las verduras y el pollo del fuego y apagó la arrocera, que había sido un regalo de Shokichi al mudarse a EEUU, y sacó un _bento_ de uno de los armarios superiores de la cocina. Cerró la puerta del mismo con cuidado y colocó el recipiente en la encimera encima de un pequeño mantel, que utilizó para envolverlo una vez lo hubo llenado, atándolo con un nudo para a continuación meterlo todo acompañado de unos palillos y un par de servilletas en una bolsa de tela. Llenó su cantimplora de agua y la echó también a la bolsa, asegurándose que quedaba bien cerrada ajustando al máximo los cordones que tenía la misma para tal fin; Keiji era de esa clase de personas que cuidaba cada detalle al máximo. Esperó a que el incienso de su madre se consumiese por completo, y tras una última visita al baño y un vistazo rápido en el espejo para ver si iba peinado, salió por la puerta de su casa para no volver hasta bien entrada la tarde.

El aire aun frío pero mucho menos que horas antes, le recibió al poner de nuevo el pie en la calle camino de la universidad. La distancia de su casa a la misma era de en torno a una media hora un poco larga a ritmo normal, no obstante a su paso más que ligero podía llegar a completar el camino en 20 minutos si se veía con ganas. Ni siquiera se percataba de ello, casi siempre llevaba ropa cómoda como chándales combinados con zapatillas, lo que le facilitaba el caminar deprisa, además estaba tan acostumbrado a correr que al andar tendía también a acelerarse un poco. De hecho cuando caminaba con otras personas tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a aflojar el paso para adecuarse a su ritmo, Shokichi solía ser el principal perjudicado, y eso que se trataba de un hombre atlético y de grandes y potentes zancadas.

Una de las mejores cosas de levantarse pronto para salir a correr cada mañana era, además de los obvios beneficios a nivel físico, que le hacía despejarse y entrar a trabajar completamente despierto y alerta. Puede que no fuese una gran ventaja, pero a él se lo parecía cuando al ir a su gimnasio se cruzaba todos los días con personas somnolientas, de andares perezosos y bostezos continuos, que suspiraban cansados apoyados en las marquesinas autobuses o que aprovechaban la espera a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para cerrar los ojos y fantasear con que dormían. Tenía claro que si al abrir la puerta del gimnasio en vez de tener las fuerzas para abrir su oficina, encender el ordenador y poner en marcha las máquinas; lo que le apeteciese fuera echarse una siesta en el tatami, probablemente odiaría su trabajo. Pero a él le encantaba. Poder ayudar, guiar y aconsejar a personas al respecto de algo que era su pasión le daba una satisfacción que alguien con tan poca tendencia a socializar como él jamás se habría imaginado. De hecho a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo al percatarse de que había llegado a encontrarse más cómodo explicándole a un novato la forma correcta de levantar pesas, que no compitiendo.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró, topándose con el gimnasio a oscuras y completamente vacío a excepción de la maquinaria. Se le veía un poco desolador de esa forma, pero en cuanto encendió las luces y el hilo musical el escenario se hizo más acogedor. Como cada mañana comprobó que todo estuviese en orden, que las máquinas funcionasen y que no faltase nada. Tenía contratado algún empleado para echarle una mano dado que no daba abasto para controlar todos los aspectos del gimnasio él mismo, además de que necesitaba también monitores para determinadas clases, no obstante le gustaba comprobar personalmente que todo marchaba correctamente.

Aprovechando que todavía quedaba un rato para la hora de apertura oficial, decidió emplear el tiempo del que disponía para hacer gala de su profesión de boxeador y dar unos pocos golpes a uno de los sacos de arena. Cuando el sudor ya perlaba su frente y su respiración estaba agitada se detuvo al oír la puerta del recinto abrirse, alargó el cuello para mirar en dirección a la misma y saludó a uno de sus empleados, en encargado de la recepción, lo cual era señal de que quedaban poco más de cinco minutos para abrir. Se secó el sudor y tras ponerse la camiseta volvió a su oficina y encendió el ordenador. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar sus correos, y tras ver que tenía algunos pendientes de contestar se dispuso a ello. No le gustaba, no sabía nunca muy bien qué decir ni cómo comunicarse mediante e-mails, prefería hablar cara a cara, pero lamentablemente para él su oficio tanto como dueño de gimnasio como boxeador exigía la utilización diaria de esa vía de comunicación.

Una vez hubo terminado y en vista de que los clientes ya había empezado a llegar comenzó su ruta por las diferentes salas del gimnasio, saludando a empleados y clientes, ayudando en algunas clases e incluso indicando a algunos deportistas cuál era la ruta de ejercicios y la dieta más adecuada para ellos. Conforme avanzó la mañana el gimnasio se fue llenando de gente para pasar a vaciarse de nuevo al acercarse la hora de la comida, momento que Keiji aprovechó para dejar a los empleados del turno de tarde a cargo del gimnasio e ir a buscar a Shokichi a su despacho, preguntándose a qué nuevo restaurante se empeñaría en ir su amigo.

No muy lejos de allí, Amelia Venkatesh no sabía muy bien cómo ni por qué estaba en la universidad. Bueno, el cómo sí lo tenía claro, había llegado en autobús; era el por qué no que no terminaba de entender ni ella misma. Llevaba un mes informándose acerca de cómo hacer deporte, de los gimnasios de la ciudad, de las tarifas…y había buscado en internet el que regentaba Keiji, sin éxito. La única información al respecto de dicho gimnasio que había encontrado en la red fueron la ubicación y el teléfono en un listado de direcciones. Y ahí estaba, plantada en la universidad, aprovechando el día que había podido salir antes del trabajo para preguntar las tarifas de un gimnasio al cual no tenía verdadero interés en asistir. Se estaba convirtiendo en una acosadora, claramente, Keiji la acabaría denunciando y pediría una orden de alejamiento o algo así. No le culpaba, ella haría lo mismo de darse la situación a la inversa.

El chico no dejaba de sorprenderla. Había sido en torno a una semana antes cuando en uno de los pocos momentos que utilizaba la televisión para algo que no fuese jugar con la consola, vio un anuncio con la programación especial del día de los veteranos sobre un combate de boxeo. Le habría pasado totalmente desapercibido si no hubiese visto ese inconfundible cabello pelirrojo y esa expresión serena que le caracterizaban. De entre todas las ocupaciones que podía imaginarse para él, el que se dedicase a partirle la cara a la gente de forma profesional era la última que se habría imaginado.

Tras verlo aparecer en la gran pantalla se le ocurrió la divertida idea de que quizás hasta existiese información sobre él en la red de redes, y tomándoselo un poco a broma le dio por escribir el nombre del chico en _Google_. Cuando el buscador le devolvió, entre otros resultados, una página de _Wikipedia_ con todos los detalles de su carrera profesional, trayectoria e incluso situación sentimental, a punto estuvo de darle un síncope. Debía reconocer que precisamente este último aspecto es lo primero que había consultado, soltando un suspiro de alivio al leer "soltero" al lado del nombre. Aún tenía oportunidades….eh, eh, eh ¿oportunidad para qué? Vale sí, le gustaba un poco…bueno bastante…vale, le gustaba un montón, pero eso no quería decir que realmente se plantease nada con él. Honestamente apenas se conocían y por mucho que se le acelerase el corazón al tenerlo cerca o que sintiese una agradable sensación de calor en el pecho al verle sonreír no eran razones suficientes para intentar nada con él. Por lo menos no mientras no se conociesen algo más. Por eso era precisamente por lo que se dirigía al gimnasio del cual era dueño para preguntar por los horarios y tarifas. No tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer, de si debería apuntarse a alguna clase y de hacerlo de qué modalidad, nunca en su vida se había interesado por el deporte y al empezar a informarse se había topado con que había muchísimas cosas al respecto sobre las cuales no tenía ni idea, y también, como ya se imaginaba, se percató de que su condición física era desastrosa.

De hecho precisamente intentar mejorar esa condición era lo que estaba haciendo esa mañana cuando Keiji la sorprendió en el parque. Decidida a ponerse un poco más en forma antes de apuntarse al gimnasio y hacer el ridículo más espantoso, había creído que sería buena idea correr un poco por las mañanas con Sauron, al fin y al cabo había mucho a mucha gente que aprovechaba los paseos con sus mascotas para hacer ejercicio, no podía ser tan difícil… ¡qué ilusa había sido! Se había calzado las zapatillas de deporte que aún mantenía del instituto, se había puesto el chándal que utilizaba para estar por casa, y tras abrigarse para no coger frío, se echó a la calle y empezó a correr con el perro siguiéndola más contento de lo normal. Duró corriendo un minuto y 15 segundos.

Al recordarlo se avergonzaba, no tanto por su espectacular carrera, que teniendo en cuenta la de tiempo que llevaba sin hacer ejercicio le parecía hasta todo un logro, sino porque cuando estaba resollando, casi sin poder tenerse en pie y considerando el no volver a correr jamás en su vida, Keiji había aparecido como salido de la nada y la había visto de esa guisa. No quería molestarle ni preocuparle, y menos aún reconocer que estaba hecha polvo después de no llegar a correr ni dos minutos seguidos, así que se inventó lo primero que se le ocurrió y rogó por que, por una vez, se fuese en legar de quedarse hablando con ella. Tras la traumática experiencia había optado por, si finalmente hacía ejercicio, empezar directamente con el gimnasio y punto, al fin y al cabo en las máquinas podía estar sentada y su inutilidad para correr no quedaría expuesta. Echó a andar en la dirección en la cual creía recordar que estaba el gimnasio, el autobús seguía una ruta diferente a la que hacía Keiji andando y había entrado por otra zona del campus, por lo que estaba un poco perdida. No obstante se encontró con que en el recinto universitario a alguien medianamente inteligente se le debía haber ocurrido que poner señales indicativas era buena idea, y en poco más de 5 minutos pudo reconocer frente a ella el edificio en el cual había visto entrar al pelirrojo tiempo atrás.

Se acercó a la puerta con un paso en principio decidido que lo fue siendo cada vez menos hasta que al estar finalmente frente a la hoja de cristal y metal que la separaban de entrar en el edificio, se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir cuando la atendiese? "Es que mira, vivo a más de media hora pero quiero venir a este gimnasio porque me gustas" No, definitivamente no. Sin atreverse aun a entrar apoyó la cabeza en el cristal y miró en el interior, para ver si lo localizaba. No obstante sólo vio una entrada con lo que parecía ser una mesa de recepción en la cual dormitaba un chico joven, parecía universitario, demasiado distraído mirando el infinito como para percatarse de la mujer que estaba, casi literalmente, pegada a la puerta. Suponía que sería ese chaval al que tendría que preguntarle sobre las tarifas, no era tan difícil, con entrar, desearle buenas tardes y decir "¿Qué tarifas y horarios tenéis?" bastaba. Sí, probablemente sería mucho más sencillo preguntarle eso a Keiji dado que lo veía todos los días, pero le daba la sensación de que si lo hacía el boxeador se enteraría de sus sentimientos, y eso es algo que Amelia quería evitar en lo posible. Puede que en algún momento se lo dijese, pero desde luego no sería ese.

Tenía la frente pegada al cristal y escudriñaba el otro lado de la puerta intentando verle cuando una voz a su espalda la llamó haciéndola sobresaltarse y darse un golpe de lleno, lo que hizo el cristal vibrar y consiguió que el chaval que estaba distraído en la recepción se despejase y mirase en su dirección con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ella por su parte se dio la vuelta avergonzadísima, y se topó con la imponente figura de Keiji a unos pasos de ella, acercándose con dos zancadas tras oír el golpe de su cabeza en el cristal.

\- Amelia ¿de verdad que estás bien?- preguntó con sincera preocupación

\- Sí-sí, estaba mirando cómo era por dentro y me asusté al oírte- se llevó la mano a la frente, no creía que saliese un chichón, pero dada su habilidad para quedar en ridículo delante de Keiji, no le extrañaría.

\- Pasa dentro un momento y te lo enseño- le dijo apoyándole la mano entre los omóplatos y guiándola al interior.

Amelia se estremeció e intentó que no se notase, pero Keiji se debió percatar pues retiró la mano al instante y le sujetó la puerta para cederle el paso. Al entrar no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de asombro conforme el chico le mostraba las diferentes zonas. Nunca se habría imaginado que un gimnasio pudiera estar tan limpio y ordenado, para ella hasta ahora eran lugares llenos de tíos mazados haciendo el tonto en máquinas y causando que todo oliese a sudor. Pudo sentir una especie de nudo en el estómago, ahora que por fin había decidido apuntarse al gimnasio (lo cual era bueno no sólo para con su relación con Keiji sino para su salud) se había dado cuenta de que no sabía utilizar nada del equipamiento disponible ¿por qué nunca le salía nada bien?

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- No sé la verdad, la mayoría de las cosas no sé ni para qué sirven- reconoció un poco avergonzada, de hecho creyó notar su cara teñirse ligeramente de rojo.

\- No te preocupes, si te interesa intentarlo puedo ayudarte- le dedicó una sonrisa serena que Amelia no pudo evitar devolverle

\- ¿Qué horarios y tarifas tienes?- lanzó la pregunta de repente, atropelladamente, y le dieron ganas de cubrirse la boca con las manos. Si a Keiji le extrañó su repentina cuestión no lo mostró, y la llevó hasta su pequeña oficina.

\- Siéntate- le indicó mientras el hacía lo propio en la silla que tenía frente al ordenador. Amelia obedeció mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor, con las manos en el regazo agarrando los guantes que se había quitado al entrar. El plan era echar un vistazo al gimnasio, si acaso preguntar tarifas en recepción y marcharse a casa; ahora todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, sobretodo porque compartir una habitación diminuta con Keiji la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que se esperaba.

\- Si te molesto vengo en otro momento- dijo por romper el silencio que los había arropado desde que había entrado y el chico se había centrado en encender el ordenador.

\- No, no tranquila, no molestas- levantó la vista de la pantalla y le dirigió una muy sincera sonrisa una mirada que la hizo derretirse - Nunca molestas

Ante su respuesta Amelia sonrió tontamente y casi le escapó una risita, se sentía como una adolescente estúpida y aunque le costase reconocerlo, en el fondo el encantaba esa sensación. No sabía si el chico se percataba o no del efecto que tenía sobre ella, pero desde luego, si quería conquistarla, lo estaba haciendo tremendamente bien. Miró a su alrededor intentando que se le pasase el sofoco. La oficina era como esperaba de él, sencilla, práctica…con el material necesario para trabajar y sin hacer ostentación de nada, ni siquiera de su título de campeón del Mundo que a tantas personas atraía al gimnasio. Clavó sus ojos en él, que había vuelto a concentrarse en la pantalla del ordenador, pero esta vez tenía el ceño fruncido. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla con expresión de extrañeza y luego desvió la atención a la impresora. Hizo click con el ratón en algo de la pantalla, y volvió a mirarla con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Amelia no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando, algún problema con la impresora por lo que podía deducir, pero pese a que su informática interior luchaba por salir, se contuvo.

\- Espera un momento- le dijo muy concentrado en lo que tenía en el monitor. Amelia asintió y observó cómo el chico encendía y apagaba la impresora un par de veces y volvía hacer click con el ratón

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó finalmente en vista de lo confundido que se le veía y de que su expresión estaba empezando a mostrar algo de preocupación.

Iba a imprimirte los horarios y tarifas, pero no va- explicó con una expresión de disculpa en la cara- No se me dan nada bien estas cosas- reconoció rascándose un hombro.

\- Si quieres le puedo echar un ojo- se ofreció casi al instante, acostumbrada como estaba a reparar ordenadores propios y ajenos. Él levantó la vista para mirarla y relajó su ceño fruncido

\- Te lo agradecería, la tecnología me confunde un poco-

Keiji se levantó de la silla y la animó a sentarse a ella. Amelia lo hizo y casi se le corta la respiración cuando el chico se agachó un poco a su lado, con su brazo apoyado en el respaldo e inclinado sobre ella para ver la pantalla. Podía sentir el calor del fornido cuerpo del boxeador incluso a través de la ropa, y a punto estuvo de soltar el ratón de golpe cuando al moverse, su pequeño hombro rozó los pectorales de Keiji, el cual se retiró un poco y miró hacia el otro lado carraspeando, no dejando que Amelia le viese la cara. Tras un momento de pánico histérico al creer que él se había molestado, se centró de nuevo en lo que tenía frente a ella y arrugó la nariz ¿WINDOSW VISTA?¿Quién demonios seguía usando ese horror a día de hoy?.

Intentando obviar la pésima elección de sistema operativo del chico, el cual puede que ni siquiera hubiese instalado por lo que decía al respecto de su relación con los ordenadores, repitió la acción que él había realizado antes obteniendo el mismo resultado.

\- Le doy a imprimir- explicó Keiji señalando el botón de aceptar en la pantalla con el dedo- Y no imprime.

Amelia cogió y expulsó aire lentamente, tener a Keiji sobre ella no la estaba ayudando a concentrarse, pese a que tratar con ordenadores era su día a día, la situación era de todo menos común. Volvió a abrir la ventana de impresión pero antes de darle a aceptar revisó toda la información que ésta ofrecía. Eran mucha las ocasiones en las que problemas así se debían a problemas de configuración y no a que el ordenador o periférico estuvieran estropeados, y en esta ocasión, no iba a ser menos. En segundo localizó el problema y con un par de clicks el característico sonido de la impresora preparándose se dejó escuchar y no pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que la hoja con los horarios y tarifas reposaba aún caliente encima de la mesa.

\- Increíble, gracias.

\- N-no es nada- volvió a abrir la ventana de impresión- Si te vuelve a pasar sólo tienes que cambiar esta opción.

\- ¿Tan fácil es?- se rió un poco avergonzado- Nunca se me habría ocurrido. Eres increíble, Amelia

Ella no sabía que decir, se llevó una mano a un mechón de pelo y empezó a juguetear con él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla sin recordar lo cerca de ella que estaba Keiji, y terminó por apoyarse en el brazo que el chico había mantenido en el respaldo de la silla. Y fue justo en ese momento, en el cual se cruzaron sus miradas durante un instante, cuando una dicharachera voz irrumpió en la habitación.

\- Hola, Keiji- saludó un chico rubio que la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y picardía- …y compañía- Amelia se encogió un poco en el asiento al notar los intensos ojos verdes del chaval escrutándola.

\- ¡Marcos! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-saludó amablemente el boxeador acercándose al recién llegado.

\- Vinimos a recoger a Akari. Alex también está- señaló a otro chico moreno que se asomó a la puerta y que también empezó a estudiarla detenidamente tras lanzar un saludo al aire- ¡Qué pasada de combate, tío! No me creía lo de que eras Campeón del - Mundo hasta que te vi- le dijo haciendo aspavientos

\- Gracias ¿visteis el combate entonces?

\- Sí, estuvimos todos en casa de Shokichi. Vaya pedazo de pantalla se gasta – añadió el chaval que parecía más mayor. Amelia se levantó de la silla y se acercó poco a poco a ellos, colocándose al lado de Keiji en silencio. Los chicos tenían acento mejicano, incluso el rubio de ojos verdes, y parecían bastante más jóvenes que Keiji.

\- Impresionante, el combate, la tele… y la fuente de queso ¿pero tú sabes lo bueno que está ese queso?

-¿Y ese tótem que tiene? ¿De dónde lo sacó? Es horroroso

\- Tiene un acuario con corales ¡corales! Y dice que tienen temperamento, o que se enfadan no sé qué- siguió explicando el chaval rubio visiblemente emocionado. Amelia no sabía si debía presentarse ella misma, irse, o seguir observando en silencio. Sintió la mirada de Keiji posarse en ella como pidiendo disculpas, la chica gesticuló para indicarle que no importaba, y los recién llegados se dieron cuenta, cortando su verborrea al instante.

\- ¿No nos vas a presentar, tío? Hola, me llamo Marcos

\- Yo soy Alex... ¿Y tú eres?

Amelia se sintió un poco abrumada por la energía de los chicos, Keiji, tan atento como siempre se debió dar cuenta, porque le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Es Amelia, estaba informándola sobre las tarifas del gimnasio.

\- En tu silla…- empezó a decir Marcos mirándolos con perspicacia

\- …y tan juntitos- finalizó Alex con similar actitud e intercambiando miradas entre ellos. La joven quería que se la tragase la tierra.

\- ¿Por qué tardáis tanto?- preguntó un tercer chaval entrando en la oficina y deteniéndose de golpe al verlos hablando entre ellos- Anda Keiji ¿es tu novia?

\- Akari, a veces ser tan bocazas nos viene hasta bien- le felicitó el rubio dándole palmadas en la espalda y echándose a reír sonoramente. Alex se unió pero fue más discreto y tuvo la decencia de ladear ligeramente la cabeza para no ser tan evidente.

\- N-no es mi novia- dijo colorado u cubriéndose la cara con el dorso de la mano- ¿verdad que no, Amelia?

\- N-no, cla-claro que no- _Y no porque yo no quiera _pensó jugueteando con los cordones del abrigo que aún llevaba puesto y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada del suelo.

Escuchó a Keiji carraspear y no supo muy bien lo que dijo, pero se dejó llevar al verlos a todos salir de la pequeña oficina y caminó junto a él hasta que se acomodaron en una de las áreas del gimnasio en la que había una serie de banquetas de madera. Estaba pasando una vergüenza horrible, y tenía unas ganas locas de marcharse pero no encontraba el momento. Su cabeza estaba en todas partes menos ahí, y se perdió la mitad de la conversación que Keiji tuvo con sus amigos. Por fortuna para ella una voz femenina les interrumpió de repente ¡su salvación!, pero entonces miró hacia la persona proveniente de la voz y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era de su altura, rubia, de ojos azules y un rostro precioso, con un cuerpo impresionante y atlético, enfundada en una mallas que ella sería incapaz de lucir y un top que dejaba al descubierto un vientre plano con los abdominales marcados. Se acercó a ellos quitándose las gafas y guardándolas en una funda que metió en la bolsa de deporte que llevaba al hombro, con mujeres así en el gimnasio ¿cómo iba siquiera a fijarse en ella?

\- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?- preguntó uniéndose al grupo y posicionándose al lado del tal Akari, que era claramente japonés.

\- Keiji nos estaba presentando a una amiga- respondió éste instantáneamente, ligeramente azorado y devorando con la mirada a la mujer. Amelia sonrió para sí, pobrecito chaval, tenía tan pocas oportunidades como ella misma. Tuvo una cierta sensación de complicidad hacia él, ella también conocía lo que era apuntar demasiado alto.

\- Sí, sí, una "amiga"- corrigió el que llamaban Marcos con cierto retintín

\- Ooooh… entiendo- la mujer la observó interrogante, tenía la mirada severa y sentía como si estuviese analizando todas y cada una de las moléculas de su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa ésta sonrió y le alargó la mano – Yo soy Michelle, encantada

\- Amelia, igualmente- respondió aceptando el gesto. Aprovechando la situación se despidió de ellos rápidamente alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, no sin antes prometerle a Keiji que se pensaría el apuntarse y que se verían al día siguiente. No obstante según se estaba yendo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas sin hacer mucho el ridículo, la voz del chico rubio llamándola la detuvo.

\- ¡Amelia! dentro de unos días celebro una fiesta. Los amigos de Keiji son mis amigos así que ¡estás invitada!

Si bien le sorprendió la confianza y facilidad del chico y para invitar a una fiesta a alguien que acababa de conocer, le dio las gracias y dijo que se lo pensaría, para después salir por patas antes de que volviesen a interrumpirla. Conforme salía del gimnasio pudo notar las miradas de Keiji y de sus amigos sobre ella, las de éstos últimos parecía que querían atravesarla, así que aceleró el paso con la esperanza de que, al subir al autobús, se le pasase la sensación de incomodidad.

Mientras tanto Keiji se enfrentaba a cuatro pares de ojos que le miraban suspicaces, se aclaró la garganta y echó a andar de nuevo hacia su oficina intentando escapar. No obstante los 4 pares de piernas correspondientes a la misma cantidad de ojos le siguieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Marcos y Akari tomaron asiendo en las sillas que había frente a su mesa mientras que él se sentaba en su asiento habitual intentando disimular con el ordenador. Alex se plantó de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta cerrando así su única vía de escape, y Michelle apagó la pantalla del ordenador y encendió el flexo que Keiji tenía en la mesa apuntándole con él a la cara. _¿Qué he hecho?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo intentado cubrirse un poco con las manos de la luz blanca con la que le acribillaban, que le estaba cegando.

\- Queremos respuestas- exigió Michelle apoyando las manos de golpe en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante para quedar a su altura, ya que estaba sentado. Tras ella pudo ver como Akari Y Alex miraban su trasero con los ojos muy abiertos, de hecho el japonés se cubrió la boca con las manos ahogando lo que parecía ser una exclamación de admiración. Marcos se quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada e hizo gesto como de achuchar algo, deteniéndose cuando Akari le dio un golpe en el hombro con la mano abierta- Marcos, te voy a cortar la mano. Y con vosotros dos no voy a ser mucho más benevolen…

\- Eso, queremos respuestas- interrumpió Marcos carraspeando y cambiando de tema hacia algo que no le atañese a él - ¿Quién es?

\- ¿De qué la conoces?- presionó Akari poniéndose de pie y dándole un golpe a la mesa con la mano que hizo vibrar el bote con lápices que tenía en ella

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?- continuó la rubia, que se paseaba amenazadoramente alrededor de la mesa cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿A qué viene todo eso?- preguntó realmente confundido y mirando a Alex, que se mantenía en silencio con expresión severa vigilando la puerta, se había tomado su papel muy en serio

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué viene!- le increpó Akari- A mí siempre me estás preguntando por Mi…- y como dándose cuenta de repente de lo que estaba diciendo se calló de golpe y se sentó en la silla de nuevo

\- ¿Preguntándote por quién?- la susodicha lo miró enarcando una ceja y sonriendo desde detrás de Keiji, que pese a no ser especialmente religioso rezaba por que se desviasen hacia este tema y le dejasen tranquilo

\- ¡Ya discutiréis luego, pareja! Lo importante ahora es esto- intercedió el menor de los mejicanos señalando a Keiji con la mano e incorporándose de la silla para darle más énfasis – Responde a las preguntas que te hemos hecho.- Keiji suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. No entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto por el simple hecho de que su vecina fuese a apuntarse al gimnasio. Respondería y entonces así quizás acabaría esa locura y le dejarían tranquilo

\- Amelia vive en mi barrio, me la encuentro por las mañanas cuando salgo a correr- explicó tranquilamente sin darle importancia – Está interesada en apuntarse a un gimnasio y vino a verlo

\- ¿Es tu vecina y viene hasta aquí al gimnasio?- preguntó Michelle, que era la única de los presentes que sabía dónde vivía Keiji. El chico asintió con la cabeza, él no veía donde estaba el problema – Ya…Sigues sin haber respondido una pregunta

\- ¿Qué pregunta?

\- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella?- le recordó Alex, que se había aburrido de cuidar la puerta y estaba apoyado en el reposabrazos de la silla de Marcos, el cual había vuelto a sentarse. Keiji enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, lo que al ser pelirrojo de por sí, hizo que tuviera un aspecto muy gracioso

\- No tengo ninguna intención, es mi vecina y coincidimos de vez en cuando y ya está.

\- Eres hasta mono y todo- dijo Michelle distraída mientras tecleaba algo en el teléfono móvil y lo guardaba de nuevo en su bolsa de deporte, que había dejado tirada en el suelo al entrar en la oficina

Se despidió de ellos y salió de la sala, con intención de comenzar con los ejercicios que había ido a practicar. Tanto Keiji, que aún seguía un poco conmocionado, como Alex y Marcos se rieron por lo bajo al fijarse en que la mirada de Akari se clavó en ella hasta que ya le resultaba imposible verla.

\- Ahora en serio. Es muy mona , tío- le dijo Marcos acomodándose en la silla y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza- Pero es raro verte con una chica

\- No es nada, os lo digo en serio. Es mi vecina y ya está, ni siquiera nos conocemos, no sé ni cómo se apellida

\- ¿Dónde vives?- cuestionó Akari, que parecía haber vuelto en sí.

En West Kale, a media hora andando aproximadamente

\- ¿Y no te parece raro que venga desde tu barrio al gimnasio aquí?- preguntó Alex

\- ¿Raro? ¿por? – preguntó con verdadero interés, realmente no tenía idea de a qué se estaban refiriendo.

Sus amigos resoplaron cansados y le dijeron que ya lo entendería en un futuro. Pese a que seguía sin comprender a qué se debía todo el alboroto, esas miradas y sonrisas ladinas, ese cuchicheo entre ellos y menos aún, el tercer grado al que le acababan de someter. Apagó el flexo y continuaron charlando los 4 en la oficina, hablando ya de temas diferentes al de "vecinas que se apuntan a gimnasios". Marcos volvió a insistir a Keiji para que invitase a Amelia a su fiesta de cumpleaños y tras una larga despedida en la cual los chicos parecían no querer irse del gimnasio y cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo de las interrupciones, unas potentes zancadas acercándose a toda velocidad a su despacho le llevaron a cubrirse la cara con las manos. _NO _

_\- Keiji, amigo mío ¿dónde está?_

_\- Dónde está quién_

_\- ¿Quién va a ser? ¡Tu chica!_

_\- Yo no tengo ninguna chica_\- apostilló con una expresión seria que poca gente se creería

_\- Michelle me ha dicho que estabas aquí con una chica- _dijo con aire soñador y visiblemente emocionado.

_\- Sí, Amelia, pero ya se fue_

_\- ¡Oh! ¡Amelia! Qué nombre tan bonito- _se acercó a Keiji y le dio un par de codazos guiñándole un ojo_\- espero que me la presentes pronto ¿eh, campeón? _

Shokichi se echó a reír dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, que las soportó estoicamente intentando no desmontarse. Suspiró y siguió respondiendo las preguntas que el rector le hacía con cierta desgana, ese hombre tenía preguntas suficientes para dar y tomar. Cuando tras un rato de hablar su amigo le propuso ir a tomarse algo, creyó que se iba a librar de ésta y que podría volver sano y salvo a su casa a una hora decente y dormir tranquilamente, pero entonces Shokichi le empezó a atosigar con que necesitaba más detalles y que no pensaba dejarle en paz hasta darse por contento.

Definitivamente iba a ser una muy, muy larga noche.


	25. Estaré ahí para ayudarte

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Nos encanta oír vuestra opinión ¡sea cual sea! Dicho con educación todo es bien recibido ^^. Además si nos decís tanto lo que os gusta como lo que no es como podemos mejorar ¡así que gracias a todos!**

**Hoy toca otro capítulo sobre Amelia y Keiji. Hemos utilizado a esta pareja en estos dos capítulos para relajar un poco el ambiente entre el combate de Joseph y Akari y lo que viene a continuación...porque tal y como os dijimos la anterior semana, en el capítulo del sábado van a pasar bastantes cosas interesantes. Al fin y al cabo las fiestas siempre dan que hablar, sobretodo cuando el alcohol hace que las personas se vuelvan más desinhibidas ;)**

**Como siempre, pasamos a contestar los reviews**

**Lobo: Alex y Akari han tenido buena vista, sí, sí. ¡Y Marcos! que apunto estuvo de echar la mano**

**Itzel: ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Lo valoramos mucho ^^. Con una mujer como Michelle como para no dispararse las hormonas...y otras cosas que no son las hormonas xD. A Keiji el pobre todavía le queda mucho que aguantar por parte de sus amigos ¡pero ahí radica la verdadera amistad!**

**Karen: ¡Muchas gracias por tu aporte! Y sí este capítulo fue más lento y el momento más entretenido no empieza hasta el final. Ay, Keiji que tan espabilado es para otros cuando se trata de él mismo no se da cuenta de nada ¡hombres! XDD ¡Un besazo!**

**Angie: No sabemos si todos los hombres serán igual de torpes para estas cosas, pero por lo menos estos cuatro chicos que tenemos aquí, sí. Keiji es más tranquilo que los otros tres con diferencia, pero claro también es más mayor...y eso algo hace (aunque no siempre, no hay más que ver a Shokichi XD)**

**Nobunaga 87: ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Sí este capítulo y el que publicamos hoy son más tranquilos, el del sábado va a ser más divertido. Deberíamos haber puesto a alguien fumando, así el pobre Keiji se habría asustado aún más. **

**Tony: El trasero de Michelle siempre, SIEMPRE es sexy ;P ¡gracias por tu opinión!**

**\- Título: Estaré ahí para ayudarte  
****\- Autora: Karuite_  
_****\- Palabras: 12897  
****\- Personajes: ****Amelia, Keiji, Shokichi, Michelle, Akari**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Estaré Ahí Para Ayudarte**

Salió bostezando al frío de la mañana cuando aún era de noche y al momento se subió la bufanda hasta cubrirse la nariz ajustándose su gorro de lana con orejeras más aún. Miró a Sauron envidiando su mata de pelo y su energía mañanera preguntándose una vez más por qué estaba en la calle y no en su casa recuperando las horas de sueño que había perdido comiéndose la cabeza anoche después de la vergüenza que había pasado el día anterior.

Tras su infructuosa búsqueda de información sobre cómo empezar a hacer ejercicio e información de gimnasios, había hecho una lista de pros y contras sobre si pasarse o no por el gimnasio de Keiji. Finalmente, por muy poco, había ganado el sí, y lo que había planeado como un "voy, pregunto tarifas y me voy" había derivado en estar arreglándole un problema en el ordenador metidos en su minúscula oficina peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro y después soportar las pullas de sus amigos para acabar olvidando el papel con la información encima de su mesa. Se había dado cuenta en cuanto atravesó la puerta en dirección a la parada del autobús, pero ni de broma se hubiera atrevido a volver, y menos con aquellos enérgicos chicos presentes analizando cada gesto que hacía. Aunque igual no hubiera sido tan mala idea. Ahora se encontraría con Keiji como cada mañana y a ver qué cara le ponía. Habría visto el papel al lado de la impresora y pensaría que le había estado tomando el pelo con lo de apuntarse, o finalmente descubriría que era una simple acosadora y no querría verla nunca más. Además al verle en su ambiente se había dado cuenta de que no le conocía en absoluto, de hecho si se enteró de que era campeón mundial de boxeo fue de casualidad por la tele y por internet. Eso sin contar que si las mujeres que veía habitualmente estaban la mitad de bien que la mujer que se presentó como Michelle ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad de acercarse a él, y reconocía que no le entusiasmaba la idea de ir al gimnasio y verle hablar con otras chicas, aunque fuese un pensamiento infantil. En su mente aún resonaban sus palabras de gratitud cuando le configuró la impresora, o su sonrisa sincera, o su "tú nunca molestas", que tanta ilusión le había hecho… pero no. Definitivamente no debía apuntarse. Hoy cuando le viese se lo diría, que lo había pensado y…

\- Buenos días, Amelia. – Dio un bote en el sitio. Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no le había visto llegar. – Perdona, no quería asustarte.

\- B-buenos días, Keiji. – Se bajó la bufanda para poder hablar con él. Sauron se puso a olisquear al boxeador, que le rascó la cabeza, mientras ella evitaba mirarle a la cara jugueteando con las borlas que colgaban de su gorro de lana.

\- Ayer te olvidaste esto. – Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Era el papel con las tarifas, como comprobó con dedos torpes al llevar guantes.

\- Ah… ya… es verdad… - Comentó distraída.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? No. Es sólo que… bueno… – Se le estaba cayendo la cara de vergüenza y no se atrevía a mirar a Keiji. – No creo que al final me apunte.

\- Oh, vaya. – Keiji frunció el ceño preocupado y entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo. – Espero que no te hayan molestado Marcos y Alex. Si es así, mis disculpas. Son un poco impulsivos, pero son buena gente.

\- Ah, no, no… No me molestaron. – En realidad, la agobiaron un poco, pero no podía decírselo. Se balanceó nerviosa sobre la punta de los pies. – Es solo que… no me veo yendo al gimnasio. Voy a estar muy perdida… - Levantó la cabeza al oír a Keiji suspirar aliviado.

\- Bueno, si es por eso no te preocupes. – Le sonrió sincero. – Yo estaré allí para ayudarte y guiarte siempre que lo necesites.

\- Gr-gracias. – Notaba la boca seca y agradecía que el viento frío ya le hubiese enrojecido la cara previamente. Había vuelto a hacerlo, esa sonrisa dulce y sincera que la desarmaba y no pudo evitar sonreírle. – L-lo pensaré.

\- Bien, me alegro. – Se quedó mirándola un momento preguntándose qué haría al final. Aunque era muy tímida, no podía evitar tenerle cierta simpatía. – Bueno, Amelia, yo sigo mi camino. – Le rascó la cabeza a Sauron. – Nos vemos mañana.

\- S-sí. Nos vemos mañana.

Amelia vio a Keiji alejarse con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. No. No, no, no, no, NO. Había tomado la decisión de no apuntarse y evitarse sufrir y hacer el ridículo, y ahora sabía que tenía que apuntarse más que nunca. Volvió a mirar atrás comprobando que había desaparecido de su vista y se permitió una pequeña patada contra el suelo, presa de su ansiedad.

Bueno, decir que se iba a apuntar era fácil, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía ropa adecuada para hacer ejercicio, así que antes de comer buscó información para ir esa misma tarde a comprarse algo adecuado. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba un poco emocionada ante la perspectiva de ir a comprar todo lo necesario… hasta que llegó a la tienda.

Primero pasó por la zona del calzado. Esto fue relativamente fácil, ya que una chica muy amable le explicó que para ir al gimnasio con unas zapatillas bastante normales le valía, otro tema sería si fuese para correr. Y realmente se alegró, porque le enseñó un pasillo interminable con miles de zapatillas de colorines con letreros clasificándolas según resistencia, ligereza y nivel de entrenamiento, entre otras cosas. Como para volverse loco. Otro tema fue la ropa. Tenía claro que no quería llevar ni mallas ni pantalón corto, y a ser posible, quería que fuese discreto, pero por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender había una tendencia absurda a que la ropa de gimnasio, al menos para mujer, fuese de colores neón, blanca, o rosa chillón, con escote excesivo, con media espalda al aire o una mezcla de todo. Desde luego no pretendía ir como Michelle, que además de mallas llevaba un solamente un top, que esos, mira, al menos sí que había colores más normales. Cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse encontró un conjunto de pantalón pirata negro con una camiseta de escote redondo sin mangas también negra. El único adorno eran unas tiras blancas que recorrían la pierna y otras que recorrían los laterales de la camiseta. Era un poco más ajustado de lo que le gustaría, pero la menos no parecería que llevase acoplado un letrero luminoso en la cabeza que dijese "torpe aquí". También cogió un sujetador deportivo, que había leído que lo recomendaban para las mujeres y le tenía aprecio a su pecho. Por suerte las bolsas de deporte son unisex y pronto encontró una que se acomodaba a sus gustos.

Ya en casa, con la cartera un poco más vacía y un poco más preparada para su primer día de gimnasio, se probó todas sus compras y se miró en el espejo. Una cosa tenía que reconocer, la ropa desde luego era cómoda, pero se sentía un tanto desnuda. Estaba acostumbrada a que sus prendas de diario eran más bien holgadas y el verse de pronto en algo tan ajustado era una sensación bastante incómoda, hasta parecía que tenía más pecho, pese a que el sujetador deportivo que había comprado no les daba libertad precisamente. Al pensar en ver a Keiji vestida de esa guisa incluso se vio enrojecer en el espejo. Suspiró. Se consolaría pensando que el resto del mundo iba a vestir parecido.

El domingo amaneció lluvioso y su interacción con Keiji se redujo a un saludo desde lejos. El lunes ya no llovía, pero el boxeador siguió su camino. En el fondo lo prefería así, ya pensaría cómo afrontarle cuando le viese esa tarde.

La mañana se le pasó volando en el trabajo. Antes de salir de casa había revisado cuatro veces la bolsa del gimnasio. La ropa que había comprado sin etiqueta, las deportivas, una botella de agua, toalla, chanclas, un neceser con cosas ducharse y asearse, una toalla pequeña para el sudor y una goma para el pelo. Según las recomendaciones que había leído por internet era todo lo que necesitaba, y a ella le parecía que se estaba mudando de casa. Había llegado un poco antes al trabajo y lo había dejado en su casillero. No le apetecía que sus compañeros comentasen nada, y antes de darse cuenta estaba ya montada en el autobús camino del gimnasio con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Estaría Keiji? ¿Y si no estaba? Llevaba la bolsa de gimnasio encima de las piernas que no dejaba de mover hasta que el autobús llegó a la universidad. Bajó con paso decidido, pero poco a poco fue reduciendo el rimo con crecientes dudas. Bueno, estaba ya delante de la puerta, se había dejado un dinero ya, así que tenía que hacerlo. Cogió aire un par de veces y entró por la puerta.

Nada más entrar se encontró a Keiji de espaldas hablando con el chico japonés del viernes, el que preguntó si era su novia. _Por qué me pasan siempre estas cosas…_ Al parecer el chico también la reconoció.

\- Hombre, Keiji, si está aquí tu "AMIGA"…

\- ¿Eh? – Keiji se giró y su cara de intrigada pasó a una de alegre sorpresa. - ¡Amelia! Al final te decidiste a venir.

\- Emm… sí. – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. No quería decir nada más porque el japonés podría usarlo en su contra y entonces saldría corriendo de allí.

\- Bueno, Keiji – vio cómo le daba un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. – os dejo _solos_ que seguro que tenéis _mucho_ de lo que hablar… ¿eh? ¿eh? – Luego se giró a ella con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

_No sé si lo está haciendo a posta o no se da cuenta de lo evidente que es insinuando cosas…_ Paso a su lado despidiéndose y antes de cruzar por la puerta le dijo algo en japonés a Keiji, y éste, algo azorado, le contestó. Realmente no supo qué se dijeron, pero le pareció entender "Michelle" y Akari enrojeció pidiendo disculpas antes de marchar corriendo.

\- Perdona, Amelia. – Su sonrisa sincera disipó las dudas de por qué estaba ahí. – Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a venir.

\- Bueno… hay que intentarlo, ¿no?

\- Claro. Vamos a mi despacho y te preparo la ficha, ¿te parece? – La invitó a pasar delante con un gesto de la mano.

Ya sabía dónde estaba la oficina, así que pasó y se sentó en la silla, con la bolsa en las piernas. Así al menos podía coger el asa y no se le notaría tanto que le temblaba un poco el pulso. Había decidido apuntarse de momento al plan de seis meses, así, si lo pagaba ya, se obligaría a ir. Keiji estaba en su silla delante mirando concentrado a la pantalla. Le vio dar doble click y esperar. Esperar. Esperar… Bueno, al menos esta vez no parecía preocupado.

\- Perdona, es que el ordenador es un poco lento. – Se disculpó rascándose el hombro y mirando a la pantalla con cara de consecuencias.

\- Bueno, siendo Windows Vista lo raro es que no explote el ordenador. – Al punto de acabar la frase se llevó las manos a la boca. Keiji la miró asustado. – Perdona, n-no quería…

\- Tranquila. – Suspiró. – Michelle alguna vez ha dicho cosas del Windows Vista ese también, aunque la verdad no sé bien a qué se refiere, y cuando me viene a mirar el ordenador prefiero no molestarla demasiado. – Frunció el ceño. Cualquiera le dice algo a Michelle cuando está concentrada en un problema…

\- Em… bueno, el Windows Vista es el sistema operativo que tienes en tu ordenador ahora mismo. – Se encogió de hombros. Era obvio, salía el letrerito cuando iniciabas el aparato.

\- ¿Sistema operativo? – Keiji preguntó un poco azorado, no la estaba siguiendo en absoluto y Amelia le miró confusa.

\- Sí… - Igual era cosa del idioma y por eso no le entendía. No podía ser que estuviera TAN perdido. – Es lo que hace que funcione tu ordenador, en general.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Por fin lo estaba entendiendo y se sintió orgulloso. Miró a Amelia dudoso. – Y el que tengo… ¿es malo?

\- Pues… - _Venga, no le machaques, obviamente no tiene ni idea_. – Pues es de los peores que han salido… - _Bocazas…_ Le daba un poco de pena Keiji. Solo esperaba que no usase Internet Explorer…

\- Oh, vaya… - Keiji se deprimió un poco y giró la vista hacia la pantalla. – Bueno, parece que esto ya funciona.

Por fin Keiji fue cogiéndole los datos para hacerle la ficha, su nombre y apellido, edad, método de pago, y…

\- ¿Qué objetivo tienes? – Preguntó amablemente.

\- ¿Eh? – No entendió la pregunta.

\- Sí, que cuál es tu idea de apuntarte al gimnasio. – Amelia parecía no entenderle. – Tonificar, asistir a alguna clase, ganar músculo, mejorar tu condición cardiovascular…

\- Esto… pues… - ¿Objetivos? _Venir a verte_. Nadie le había advertido que tenía que tener objetivos. – Supongo que mejorar un poco mi condición física, en general… Hace mucho que no hago deporte… - Miró a su bolsa avergonzada.

\- De acuerdo, sin problema. – Apuntó algo más en el ordenador. – ¿Cuántos días tienes intención de venir?

\- C-creo que me dejo aconsejar. – ¡Cuántas preguntas! Y ella que pensaba que era llegar y empezar a sudar como una idiota…

\- Suelo recomendar tres como mínimo y obviamente no seguidos – Explicó con paciencia. – También depende del tiempo del que dispongas, claro.

\- Tres días estará bien… sí…

\- Vale. – Sonrió y apuntó los últimos datos. – Si quieres ve a cambiarte, que voy a hacerte una rutina y te la explico, ¿sí? – Le dio una llave de taquilla. – Los vestuarios de mujeres están a la derecha.

Por fin, tras lo que le había parecido una eternidad se dirigió a los vestuarios. Pese a que Keiji le había especificado la puerta de la derecha, iba directa al vestuario de los chicos cuando una mano autoritaria se posó en su hombro.

\- Ey. – Al girarse de un bote vio a Michelle. – Creo que te estás equivocando. – Le señaló el letrero con el pictograma de hombre en la pared y se puso roja.

\- Gracias…

\- Así que al final te vas a apuntar a este gimnasio… - La rubia la analizó inclinándose un poco hacia ella por la falta de gafas. – Bueno. – Le sonrió. – Pareces buena chica. Nos vemos por ahí. – Sin más se giró y se fue a seguir con su rutina.

Amelia entró al vestuario de mujeres, esta vez sin error. Había un par de chicas que se acababan de duchar secándose el pelo, charlando entre ellas. Al menos se parecían un poco más a ella, y eso la animó un poco. La sala era amplia, con bancos y taquillas en dos de las paredes, así que escogió la que coincidía con su número de llave. Otra de las paredes tenía lavabos y un espejo que cubría casi toda la pared. Por una abertura llegaba el sonido de las duchas comunitarias. Le daba bastante corte cambiarse habiendo gente, aunque estuviesen a sus cosas. Podría remolonear y esperar a que se fuesen, pero parecía que tenía para rato y Keiji le estaba esperando, así que intentó cambiarse lo más rápido posible, pasando por alto su momento de vergüenza. Cuanto ya había acabado vio a otra mujer llegar y desnudarse sin pensárselo mucho para acceder a las duchas, así que debía ser lo normal. Se ató el pelo mirándose en el espejo. No le llegaba el pelo del flequillo, pero bueno, lo había intentado. El próximo día cogería horquillas.

Mientras tanto, Keiji estaba preparándole una rutina de iniciación a Amelia. A decir verdad, le había alegrado mucho verla en el gimnasio, aunque no se explicaba bien por qué. Supuso que se debía a que el otro día la había visto jadeando después de que Sauron hiciese que corriese un poco de más y se alegraba de que quisiese mejorar. También es cierto que él era una persona feliz haciendo deporte y la perspectiva de que más personas se sintiesen así también le motivaba. Llamaron a su puerta un par de veces con suavidad. Al levantar la vista vio a Amelia. Acostumbrado a verla siempre abrigada ahora con la ropa de deporte y el pelo recogido tenía que reconocer que estaba muy guapa. Se debió quedar mirando más tiempo de la cuenta porque Amelia bajó la cabeza azorada.

\- ¿Estoy muy ridícula?

\- No, para nada. Te queda muy bien. – Se sonrojó un poco más y sonrió. Sí, la verdad que quizá era algo torpe, pero desde luego ese luego ese toque de timidez le daba un aire encantador. Se aclaró la garganta alterado con sus propios pensamientos. – Siéntate un segundo y te explico la rutina que te he hecho.

Amelia se sentó en la mesa enfrente de él y se inclinaron los dos sobre la hoja que giró hacia ella. Era una tabla de ejercicios estándar en la que había marcado las máquinas adecuadas para que se iniciase en el gimnasio. Había dividido los ejercicios en los tres días que habían comentado, cada uno centrado en un grupo muscular. De cinco a diez minutos de calentamiento, cinco ejercicios de máquinas con tres series de quince repeticiones cada una con un minuto de descanso entre cada repetición y 15-30 minutos de ejercicio cardiovascular. Keiji levantó la vista comprobando que la mujer le seguía. Sus cabezas estaban bastante juntas, llevaba el pelo en una coleta y se había puesto detrás de la oreja los mechones sueltos del flequillo. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al igual que los labios concentrada mientras miraba la tabla. Realmente era mujer muy bonita. En ese momento Amelia levantó la vista hacia él, encontrándose con sus preciosos ojos azules y se apartó de golpe. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hacía esto miles de veces. Además a ella ya la conocía, no entendía por qué estaba nervioso. Guardó el bolígrafo con el que había rellenado la tabla en el cajón buscando una excusa para ocultar su momentánea desubicación.

\- ¿Alguna duda?

\- Supongo que muchas. – Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Pero creo que sobre la marcha me aclararé… ¿no?

La guió hacia la zona de ejercicio aerobio, y tras ver que Amelia rechazaba de una forma bastante contundente las cintas de correr, le enseñó el funcionamiento de una de las bicicletas estáticas. Se quedó pedaleando con la dificultad mínima puesta mientras él atendía otros asuntos hasta que acabase.

Amelia empezó a entender por qué la gente de los foros que había visitado recomendaba llevar reproductor de música. La bicicleta le estaba resultando aburridísima, pese a que le seguía pareciendo mejor que correr, y había un constante ruido de fondo por toda la sala tanto de otras máquinas, como el ruido metálico de las pesas y algunas charlas. A la izquierda de las bicicletas y cintas de correr había una zona de boxeo, donde estaba Michelle golpeando uno de los sacos con ganas. Desde luego la mujer parecía de armas tomar. A la derecha había una zona con bancos de hacer pesas, con estantes llenos de discos y mancuernas de todos los tamaños. Para llegar a la donde se encontraba ahora habían atravesado una zona con máquinas grandes, incluso vio a un chico haciendo dominadas al que se le marcaba la espalda de una forma nada desdeñable mientras otro controlaba que no se cayese. Otra cosa que no acababa de entender del gimnasio era por qué estaba todo lleno de espejos. ¿Tan egocéntrica es la gente que hace ejercicio? Aunque por lo menos le estaba sirviendo para ver a Keiji de refilón. Charlaba con la gente. Algunos se acercaban con dudas mientras recogía los discos y las pesas que la gente dejaba sin recoger, aunque había carteles por toda la sala que rezaban "No dejes que otros recojan tus cosas". Al fin su bicicleta pitó señalando el final de su calentamiento y Keiji se acercó.

\- ¿Prefieres empezar por algún grupo muscular concreto?

\- Pues… - Miró su hoja confundida. Su rutina estaba separada como piernas-glúteos-abdominales, espalda-bíceps-hombro y bíceps-tríceps-abdominales, y si tuviera que fiarse de los dibujos orientativos, todos le parecían máquinas de tortura. – ¿Qué me recomiendas?

\- Bueno, a las chicas os suele gustar más las rutinas de piernas y glúteos, así que si lo prefieres empezamos por ahí. – Explicó amable.

Mientras iban a la zona de pierna, que estaba en una zona aparte accediendo entre la zona de boxeo y la de máquinas grandes, Amelia curioseó la gente que tenía a su alrededor y le alivió comprobar que había un poco de todo en el gimnasio. Algunos estaban muy musculados, claramente, pero predominaban más los "tirillas" y chicos más normales, y lo mismo para las chicas, eso sí, todos bastante jóvenes. Supuso que eso se debía a la cercanía a la universidad, así que al menos le parecía no que destacaba sobre el resto.

Se pararon frente a su primera tortura: "Extensión de rodillas en máquina". Keiji se sentó en la máquina y puso una barrita pequeña hacia la mitad de la pila de pesas conectadas a la máquina, levantándolas como si fuese un cojín de plumas. Cuando se sentó ella, tras ayudarla a ajustar el asiento, Keiji puso la barra en la primera pesa. Cogió aire y levantó la barra con la pesa. Vale, pudo levantarlo con un poco de esfuerzo, y miró al boxeador que la estaba vigilando pensando cuánto tiempo llevaría entrenando para tener tal fuerza en las piernas.

\- ¿Qué tal lo ves? – Keiji la observó con su habitual sonrisa amable.

\- Emm… pues… - Enarcó una ceja mirándole con una medio sonrisa sin saber qué decir y se encogió de hombros. - … no sé… ¿pesa?

Los dos se rieron divertidos con su comentario y Amelia cada vez estaba más convencida de que el esfuerzo estaba valiendo la pena. Además estaba hablando con él de una forma más o menos normal y, milagrosamente, sin hacer el ridículo. Incluso le había hecho reír, y le quedaba tan bien… Pero le vio alejarse mientras ella quedaba subiendo y bajando las piernas.

Cuando Keiji volvió, lo que al principio parecía que era solo un poco de esfuerzo había acabado dejándole los cuádriceps bastante resentidos. Hizo estiramientos bajo la guía del boxeador mientras éste tras dar un vistazo por la sala le comentó que su próximo ejercicio sería "curl de piernas acostado", pero pronto supo lo que era. Keiji se tumbó en la susodicha máquina boca abajo agarrándose a los soportes y levantando las piernas mientras explicaba el movimiento y los músculos que se trabajaban. Además de comprobar que el culo de Keiji era incluso mejor de lo que le había parecido cuando le veía correr por las mañanas, debido quizá a sus hormonas revolucionadas por la proximidad del hombre, el aparato le pareció algún tipo de silla sexual. Mal hecho, porque ahora le tocaba ponerse a ella de la misma guisa. En cuanto se tumbó y se agarró como le indicaba a Keiji, le empezó a dar la risa floja. Intentó contenerse mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y apretando los labios pero empezó a respirar con dificultad.

\- Amelia, ¿estás bien?

Keiji preocupado a ver los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo se agachó a su lado, y en ese momento Amelia no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas hasta el punto de tener que levantarse del todo y sentarse en el aparato. El pelirrojo la observó también divertido preguntándose a qué se debía el repentino ataque de risa. Mientras tanto Amelia estaba con las manos en la cara y muy muy colorada intentando recuperar la calma.

\- Pe… per… perdona. – Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada y se le escapaba alguna carcajada.

\- Bueno, mejor que estés riendo y no llorando. – Keiji sonreía divertido. – Si no te gusta esta podemos esperar a que quede libre una de las otras, o…

\- No, no, no hace falta, estoy bien ya. Perdona… ay… - Se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que le caían de reírse mientras recuperaba el aliento. – No sé qué me ha pasado…

\- No te disculpes, tienes una risa muy bonita.

Por suerte Amelia ya estaba roja y no se le notó aún más el rubor cuando se quedaron mirando los dos sin decir nada en un extraño silencio. Al fin, mientras Keiji se aclaraba la garganta mirando a otro sitio, ella más tranquila y con una sonrisilla estúpida en los labios volvió a tumbarse. Esta vez consiguió hacer el ejercicio y cuando Keiji se dio por satisfecho volvió a darse otro paseo hasta que acabase. Este ejercicio no le pareció tan divertido como el otro, y agradeció el momento del estiramiento cuando llegó el pelirrojo. Después pasaron a la siguiente máquina. Si el anterior le había parecido una silla sexual, ahora sí que no le quedaban dudas de que la persona que diseñaba estos aparatos tenía algún tipo de problema. Le tocaba trabajar los abductores en máquina. Contempló a Keiji sentarse en una máquina abierto de piernas pudiendo comprobar que además de bien formado era bastante flexible. Al cerrar las piernas levantaba las pesas, y volvía a abrirlas para repetir el ejercicio. Se levantó le indicó con un gesto la máquina.

\- Has visto, ¿verdad? Es fácil.

Amelia le contempló con una mano en la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Estar abriéndose y cerrándose de piernas literalmente delante de Keiji, o bueno, cualquiera que estuviese por allí, era algo que jamás hubiera pensado que fuese un ejercicio de gimnasio, y eso que el aparato estaba ya en un rincón y orientado de forma que no quedase muy expuesto al resto de la sala. Se sentó en la silla y ayudándose con las manos se colocó en el aparato. Cuando Keiji comprobó que lo hacía bien y se fue, suspiró aliviada, aunque tenía que reconocer que el aparato en sí le resultaba entretenido.

Cuando al fin acabó, Keiji no había aparecido, así que esperó un rato. Con los otros había aparecido puntual como un reloj en el momento en que estaba acabando, y se extrañó un poco. De pronto oyó un berrido gutural que le hizo dar un bote en el asiento, seguido de un golpe de pesas. Por un momento temió que alguien se hubiera hecho daño, hasta que volvió a oír el mismo berrido seguido del mismo golpe. Seguía sin ver al boxeador cerca y escenas cada vez más extrañas cruzaban por su mente. Al final la curiosidad pudo con ella y se fue a descubrir el origen. Al salir vio que Keiji estaba hablando con Michelle cerca de la zona de bicicletas y sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Se acercó discretamente a ellos intentando que el boxeador se fijase en ella, pero los dos estaban viendo el espectáculo que tenían en la parte central del área orientada a espalda. Un hombre excesivamente musculado vestido con un mono azul de tirantes demasiado ajustado y sin perneras era el encargado de hacer el desagradable sonido cada vez que bajaba una barra hasta su pecho llevándose consigo la mitad de las pesas de la máquina. Otro chico al lado que estaba levantando incluso más peso le estaba mirando con una mezcla de miedo y lástima, y ella empezaba a decantarse por la primera opción. De pronto el hombre acabó la serie y se levantó con el rostro congestionado resoplando como si quisiera retar a que alguien le dijese algo.

\- ¿"El Motivado" no viene hoy demasiado enérgico? – Michelle se volvió hacia Keiji en vista de que, al menos de momento se había acabado la diversión, e intentó escuchar la conversación, aunque sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo.

\- Un poco… - Keiji parecía preocupado. Bueno, normal, a ella también le preocuparía si apareciese en su gimnasio un hombre así que parecía que se había tomado una raya de _speed_ y había decidido lucirse como si estuviese en un coliseo romano.

\- Bueno, Keiji, lo dicho. Yo me voy a duchar y marcho ya. A mí me invitó Akari hace tiempo, ya tengo el regalo para ese chico y no se me ocurre más. – Se echó la toalla al hombro. – Habla con Shokichi, aunque yo no me fiaría de él. Bueno, te dejo ya – En ese momento Michelle clavó sus ojos en Amelia con una sonrisa sarcástica – que tienes compañía…

\- ¡Ah! – Keiji se giró hacia ella. – Perdona, Amelia, te dejé abandonada.

\- No, no, tranquilo. No quería molestarte…

Pasaron de nuevo a la sala y al poco volvieron a resonar los berridos del que Michelle había denominado "El Motivado". Amelia miró a la entrada con un poco de angustia mientras hacía los estiramientos del ejercicio anterior.

\- Emm… ¿Eso es normal? – Señaló con un gesto de cabeza al origen del sonido.

\- Por suerte, no. – Miró a la puerta frunciendo el ceño. – No lleva mucho viniendo, pero se cansa rápido y se va. Tendré que hablar con él en algún momento, al menos para que no sea tan ruidoso.

La máquina que le tocaba ahora a Amelia era como la anterior, solo que en vez de hacer fuerza cerrando las piernas, era abriéndolas. Ya había pasado la vergüenza de hacerlo antes, así que después de enseñarle Keiji cómo iba esta vez fue más decidida. El hombre la miró mientras lo hacía pero parecía distraído, tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía hasta un poco preocupado.

\- Keiji… ¿pasa algo? – Le miró intrigada. – Pareces despistado…

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, tranquila. – Desvió su cara como buscando las palabras. – Es solo que… Bueno. ¿Recuerdas a Marcos? – Estaba un poco sonrojado. – ¿El chico rubio que llegó cuando me estabas arreglando el ordenador? – Esperó a que asintiese. Lo difícil sería no recordarle. – Pues su cumpleaños es la semana que viene. Todos le van a llevar algún regalo y yo no tengo ni idea de qué comprar.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumple?

\- Diecisiete.

\- ¿Y qué le gusta? – Ya le parecía que era más joven que él.

\- La verdad es que no le conozco desde hace mucho… Sé que le gusta la música rock, tiene un perro desde hace no mucho, que juega con Akari con su videoconsola y poco más…

\- Mmmm… Podrías regalarle un cómic, una novela gráfica o algo así. – Sugirió Amelia. – Eso suele gustar a casi todo el mundo. Siempre te queda el recurso de cogerle ropa, pero con 17 años no creo que le haga tanta ilusión…

\- Ufff… - Keiji resopló y se una mano a la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. – La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómics ni de nada del estilo…

\- Bueno, en nuestro barrio tenemos una de las tiendas de cómics más importantes de la ciudad. – Amelia se encogió de hombros. – Seguro que sabes cuál es.

\- La verdad es que no… - Admitió Keiji.

\- Oh. – Amelia de pronto se dio cuenta de que quizá no llevaba viviendo aquí el tiempo suficiente. – Está cerca del supermercado en el que nos encontramos un día. El problema es si le regalas algo que ya tiene, pero los chicos de la tienda son muy majos, no creo que te pusieran pegas para devolverlo, además te pueden aconsejar. Yo me llevo muy bien con ellos.

Amelia se puso a hacer las series, pero esta vez Keiji en vez de irse se quedó a su lado, con una mano en la barbilla mirando al suelo pensativo. Le estaba dando vueltas a la idea de la muchacha y no lo veía nada claro. Podría ir él mismo y dejarse aconsejar, pero nunca había pisado una tienda del estilo y tenía que admitir que le era un mundo totalmente ajeno. Podría hacer un ridículo considerable además de no entender de qué le estaban hablando y acabar comprando algo que no le gustase a Marcos. Miró a Amelia de refilón. El rubio la había invitado también de una forma un poco _subgeneris_, pero era una invitación al fin y al cabo… ¿no? Es su vecina y conoce la tienda, y por su forma de hablar parecía que controlaba del tema. Quizá fuese abusar de exceso de confianza, pero era necesario.

\- Esto… - bajó un poco el tono - ¿te importaría acompañarme a esa tienda que dices?

\- ¡¿EH?! – Amelia se quedó sentada en el aparato con las piernas cerradas y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía que haber oído mal. No podía haberla invitado a quedar así de repente aunque fuese para ir a Normalnever. - ¿Ir contigo… a la tienda?

\- Eh… esto... No… No te sientas obligada. – Se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró. – Perdona, he sido muy descarado. No debería…

\- No, no, no. – Amelia se mordió la lengua. No quería sonar tan entusiasmada pese a que ahora mismo le bailaba el corazón dentro del pecho. – Está bien. De todas formas iba a pasar yo, así que podemos ir j-j-juntos.

\- ¿De verdad? – Keiji la miró dudoso, se sentía como si la estuviese obligando y no le hacía gracia.

\- Sí, sí, de verdad. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se encogió de hombros como una adolescente encaprichada. – Podemos ir cuando quieras. – Observó a Keiji pensativo conteniendo el aliento.

\- ¿Qué te parece mañana?

\- Vale, sí, perfecto. Mañana.

Amelia se levantó al fin de la máquina y de pronto le flaquearon un poco las piernas. Keiji se quedó a medio camino de agarrarla, pero la mujer recuperó el equilibrio y el boxeador apartó las manos de repente. Entre el ejercicio que había hecho y la emoción de quedar al día siguiente, el suelo de repente no parecía tan firme como antes.

\- Bueno – comentó el pelirrojo. – creo que te quedan un par de ejercicios, pero déjalo por hoy. Estira ahora un poco, ve a las bicis un rato y ya está. Lo has hecho muy bien, Amelia. – Sonrió apoyando la mano en su hombro y salió de la sala.

Siguió las indicaciones de Keiji sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Realmente agradeció no tener que hacer los dos últimos ejercicios. Sentía doloridas las piernas y fue un alivio sentarse en el sillín de la bici. Se puso a pedalear inconscientemente mientras recapacitaba en lo que había pasado. De repente y sin previo aviso, iba a quedar con el hombre al que le llevaba siguiendo el rastro tanto tiempo para ir a la tienda que conocía de toda la vida a comprar un regalo para su amigo. Iba a hacerle de guía y consejera en su mundo, donde no haría el ridículo, a solas los dos, sin nadie más, pasando la tarde y… un momento… ¡¿a solas?! Eso no suena como una… ¡¿cita?! Vale, vale, quizá no era una cita al uso como consideraría cualquier chica normal y corriente, pero al menos pasarían más tiempo hablando que cuando sacaba a Sauron, o lo que habían hablado aquí, y eso era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. ¿Irían a tomar un café después? ¿Y a dónde? ¿Y qué demonios se iba a poner? No podía ponerse de punta en blanco, ni muy tirada tampoco, pero quería causar una buena impresión. No habían concretado hora ni dónde encontrarse aún, y quizá, por si acaso, debería pedirle su número de teléfono… ¡su teléfono! Tendría su teléfono y la posibilidad de comunicarse con él más allá de sus encuentros mañaneros y ahora en el gimnasio. Se estaba poniendo histérica por momentos. De hecho había acelerado su ritmo de pedaleo casi sin enterarse y estaba sin resuello. Disminuyó el ritmo e intentó tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito hasta que pitó el aparato.

Al bajar de la bicicleta se tambaleó como un cervatillo recién nacido. Se quedó agarrada un momento con miedo de echar a andar por si se iba al suelo, cosa que no le apetecía nada. Aprovechó para dar un buen trago de agua de su botella y vio a Keiji hablando con un cliente al que le debía estar explicando cómo muscular los brazos, a juzgar por los gestos y cómo se tocaba y señalaba los suyos propios. Se quedó embobada admirando sus bien torneados miembros superiores, hasta que el muchacho se fue, tras lo cual sus ojos se cruzaron y se dirigió a ella. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta y casi escupe el agua que tenía en la boca.

\- Bueno, Amelia, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Sonrió amable.

\- Pues… cansada. – Se sonrojó. – Y… emm… tengo las piernas un poco resentidas, la verdad.

\- Bueno, poco a poco. Es posible que mañana tengas agujetas. De todas formas, cuando llegues a casa procura tomar alguna bebida isotónica y algo de fruta. ¿vale? – Amelia asintió y se produjo un silencio. – ¿Lo de quedar mañana…?

\- M-me cambio y lo hablamos, ¿vale? – Sonrió nerviosa interrumpiéndole. Tenía que pensar algo antes de hablar con él y ahora no se encontraba en condiciones.

\- Claro, sin problemas. Estaré por aquí.

Se dirigió al vestuario, esta vez por suerte estaba vacío, aunque había un montón de bolsas de deporte más que antes. Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, se calzó las chanclas que había llevado y entró a las duchas. Consistía en un habitáculo alargado anexo al vestuario con tres duchas en cada lado. Escogió una al azar y comenzó a ducharse sin saber con qué cara iba a salir a hablar con Keiji. Bueno, de entrada con escoger algún sitio para quedar e intercambiar números de teléfono ya estaba, ¿no? Ya pensaría en lo demás.

La ducha le sentó de lujo y estaba más tranquila, aunque ahora tenía hambre y miedo de sentarse incluso para vestirse porque estaba tan cansada que dudaba poder moverse si se ponía cómoda. Vestida y con la bolsa al hombro salió del vestuario buscando a Keiji con la mirada, que se acercó en cuanto la vio con su habitual sonrisa.

\- He pensado – prefería hablar ella primero – que podemos quedar en el supermercado… si te va bien. No está lejos de allí, los dos sabemos dónde está y… eso.

\- Claro, sin problemas.

\- ¿Y a q-qué hora prefieres quedar? – Apenas era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Yo llego a casa sobre las 15h.

\- ¿Sobre las 17h te va bien?

\- Sí, claro. – Sacó el móvil dudosa. - ¿Q-quieres mi número? Por si acaso…

\- Ah, es buena idea. Ven a la oficina, que lo tengo allí. – Amelia siguió al boxeador hasta la oficina que empezaba a conocer tan bien y le dio su número mientras buscaba en un cajón.

\- ¿Te doy un toque?

\- Oh, no, no. Prefiero apuntarlo yo. – Se sonrojó un poco. – Así no me lio…

Amelia sonrió mientras le daba su número. Pese a que normalmente solía desesperarle la gente, sobre todo joven, que no entendía la tecnología, él le parecía adorable siendo tan manco con todo lo que tuviese un mínimo de electrónica. Seguramente era porque admitía que no tenía ni idea y no se las daba de entendido como hacían otros.

Al fin se despidió de él y fue a casa en autobús. Nada más llegar a casa, comió una fruta como le había recomendado Keiji y sacó a Sauron de paseo antes de acomodarse en su sofá o el pobre perro quedaría sin pasear. Cenó como si no hubiese un mañana. Quién iba a decir que hacer ejercicio diese tanta hambre, aunque tenía que reconocer que se sentía bien consigo misma y orgullosa. Cuando acabó y recogió todo, se puso el pijama y fue a tumbarse un momento en el sofá para revisar sus redes sociales. Lo sentía por su perro, pero dudaba que hoy fuese a sacarle por la noche, estaba derrengada. Luego escogería lo que se iba a poner mañana antes de meterse en la cama… o ese era su plan. Despertó media hora después con el móvil el suelo a base de lametazos de Sauron, así que decidió que era hora de hacer seda. Al levantarse notó unos dolorosos pinchazos en las piernas, desde las ingles hasta los tobillos, e incluso los brazos los tenía resentidos.

\- Mierda…

Hacía AÑOS que no tenía agujetas y había olvidado lo incómodas que eran. Lamentándose para sus adentros caminó hasta su habitación y abrió la cama. Al tumbarse y doblar las piernas para meterlas en las sábanas contuvo un quejido, intentando no pensar en cómo estaría a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando sonó el despertador se levantó, para variar, bastante bien, al menos mentalmente. Físicamente no pudo decir lo mismo. Al querer estirarse sus piernas protestaron enérgicamente y no pudo contener un quejido de dolor. Se tocó y apretó los muslos, estaban duros y congestionados, y dolía. Vaya que si dolía. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se calzó para ir al baño. Ponerse de pie y dar un paso fue un suplicio. Tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a quedar con Keiji esa tarde si apenas podía andar?

Consiguió llegar al baño con dificultad caminando como un maniquí apenas doblando las piernas. Desayunó y miró por internet alguna solución para aliviar sus agujetas y poder andar como una persona normal delante de la gente y no un velocirraptor beodo. Tomó un analgésico y cuando Sauron empezó a exigirle su paseo matutino se le cayó el alma a los pies. Intentó moverse un poco por casa, tanteando sus piernas y el resultado fue lamentable. Parecía que estaba caminando sobre una cama de pinchos, si bien es cierto que ahora más despierta, con el analgésico y habiendo desayunado, había activado la circulación de sus piernas y se encontraba mejor que recién levantada. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró planteándose seriamente la opción de quedarse en casa o salir con sus consecuencias. Si se quedaba en casa podría descansar, aunque no vería a Keiji, y tampoco quería preocuparle, o que pensase que era una blanda que no aguantaba unas pocas agujetas. Aunque si iba al parque y la veía andando como un pato mareado haría el ridículo. Entonces en ese momento Sauron se acercó con el arnés en la boca que ayer se había olvidado guardar mirándola mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Vale, vale. – Se resignó. – Tú ganas… Pero no me des mucho trabajo, ¿eh? – Le rascó la cabeza y fue a vestirse antes de salir finalmente.

Para ayudar a su condición física y su suerte, el ascensor estaba estropeado. Por suerte no se encontró a ningún vecino en las escaleras cuando bajó los pisos que le separaban de la calle, preguntándose si siempre habían sido tan largas o los peldaños tan altos. Al menos el frío de la calle le sirvió de anestésico a las piernas.

Al poco de llegar al parque localizó a Keiji haciendo su ruta de siempre y sonrió. Sí, le dolían las piernas como si tuviese mil agujas atravesándola cada vez que caminaba, estaba nerviosa por quedar con él esa tarde y hacía frío, pero por poder verle correr merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia de ella sonrió y fue en su dirección.

El boxeador apenas estaba a unos metros de Amelia cuando Sauron, que le llevaba la pelota a su dueña, cambió de dirección y corrió hacia Keiji poniéndose a dos patas encima de él a modo de saludo. El hombre le rascó la cabeza al perro al tiempo que sonreía.

\- ¡Sauron! No. Baja, no molestes. – Amelia se acercó avergonzada cogiendo a su perro del arnés para que volviese al suelo e intentando no pensar en lo mono que quedaba jugando con su perro. – Perdona, Keiji, no suele hacer estas cosas…

\- Tranquila, no me molesta. – Le rascó la cabeza de nuevo al animal que agitaba la cola feliz. - ¿Qué pasa? – Amelia parecía estar buscando algo.

\- No sé dónde ha dejado caer la pelota… ¡Ah! Allí está. – Puso un claro gesto de disgusto al verla en el suelo, y Keiji se debió dar cuenta, porque se adelantó a cogerla él mismo.

\- ¿Puedo? – Tenía la pelota en la mano. Tras ver que Amelia asentía agitó la pelota delante de Sauron para atraer su atención y después la tiró. Pese a que estaba claro que no había usado toda su fuerza, la había lanzado bastante más lejos de lo que solía tirarla Amelia y se quedaron mirando cómo corría el perro. – ¿Y qué tal estás, Amelia?

\- Bueno… - Bajó la vista al suelo. – La verdad es que tengo muchas agujetas.

\- Es normal. – Keiji le sonrió. – Cuando tengas un rato en la ducha alterna agua fría y agua caliente. Te aliviará bastante.

\- Vale, eso haré. – Al menos no parecía que la considerase una blanda.

\- Bueno, Amelia, sigo mi camino. Nos vemos m… - Sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta y una amplia sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. – Nos vemos esta tarde.

\- Sí. A las cinco. – Sonrió también. – Nos vemos esta tarde.

Keiji contempló un momento la sonrisa de Amelia y su mano levantada diciéndole adiós al tiempo que giraba para seguir con su rutina. Le alegraba habérsela encontrado, pese a que tenía sus dudas después de verla ayer tan cansada. Se estaba acostumbrando a verla cada día y charlar un rato con ella, le estaba cogiendo cariño a su perro, y además de que hoy le iba a ayudar a escoger un regalo para Marcos. Sí, definitivamente le agradaba Amelia.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, como cada día. A mediodía cogió su _bento_ y fue a buscar a Shokichi. Por suerte esta vez el afable hombretón tenía antojo de comida japonesa y había llevado también su propia _bento_, así que no le propuso ir a ningún restaurante. Fueron a comer una sala de la universidad habilitada para tal fin mientras charlaban.

_\- ¿Le has cogido algún regalo a Marcos? _\- El rector pegó un bocado a su onigiri. –_ Michelle me ha dicho que también estás invitado a su cumpleaños_.

_\- Aún no… Iré a comprarlo esta tarde._ – De pronto se sintió un poco incómodo. Después del interrogatorio sobre Amelia al que había sometido hace unos días, si ahora le decía que iría con ella a comprarlo podría dar por sentado cualquier cosa. – _¿También irás, Shokichi-san?_

_\- Sep. Bueno… a decir verdad Michelle me dijo que ella estaba invitada por Akari… Así que hablé con Akari y, bueno, al final voy_. – Se rascó la cabeza sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Shokichi era incapaz de perderse una fiesta. – _Dice que Alex quiere darle una sorpresa al chico y quiere que haya mucha gente._

_\- Eso me dijo a mí también…_ \- Dudó un momento, quería cambiar de tema, pero necesitaba saber qué iba a cogerle. – _¿Y qué le vas a regalar?_

_\- La verdad es que no lo he comprado aún…_ \- Volvió a sonreír con cara de culpable. – _Ey, podríamos ir este fin de semana los dos a comprarlo, ¿qué te parece?_ – Le miró convencido de que diría que sí y Keiji palideció_._

_\- Esto… es que voy a ir hoy a comprarlo._ – Tenía que cambiar de tema YA. – _A Marcos le impresionó mucho tu acuario de corales._

_\- Oh, sí, me di cuenta. Es un buen chico. _– Sonrió pero de pronto frunció el ceño. – _Si tantas ganas tienes de ir hoy a por el regalo puedo hacer un hueco, aunque preferiría el fin de semana…_ \- Se quedó pensativo un rato y Keiji rogó que sus asuntos fuesen lo suficientemente importantes como para no poder posponerlos, pero no era su día de suerte. – _¡Bueno! ¡Qué importa! Siempre tengo un hueco para ti. ¿A qué hora quedamos?_

_\- Shokichi- san._ – Le miró muy serio y sopesó rápidamente sus opciones. Podría decir que en realidad no quería ir con él, pero sería mentir a su mejor amigo, y no quería eso. Otra opción sería cancelar su reunión con Amelia, pero dejar plantada a una mujer no era un gesto bonito. Suspiró intentando parecer natural. – _Es que voy a una tienda de cómics. No creo que te guste._

_\- ¡Como que no! _– Shokichi parecía emocionado. – _Hace tanto que no voy a una… ¿Vas a regalarle un cómic a Marcos? ¡Qué buena idea! No sabía que controlabas de ese tema. ¡Puedo ayudarte a escoger! ¿Dónde está la tienda?_

_\- Shokichi-san_. – Esta vez sonó más serio aún y se sonrojó. Vio cómo la cara de su amigo pasaba de la alegría a la intriga. – _Ya he quedado para ir, lo siento._

_\- ¿Has quedado ya…? ¿Y no puedo ir yo…? _– Shokichi hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño y de pronto la luz se hizo en su mente. – _No será…_ \- Se formó una sonrisa cada vez más amplia en sus labios y se llevó una mano a la cara. – _¡¿Tienes una cita con Amelia-chan?! ¡Keiji! ¡Eso se dice antes! ¡Felicidades! _– Vio cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – _Me acabas de alegrar el día, Keiji. ¡Qué bonito! ¡Vas a tener una cita! _– Sacó su móvil. – _¡Tengo que contárselo a Michelle!_

_\- ¡No!_ – Le agarró de las manos antes de hacer nada. – _Shokichi-san, no es una cita, solo me va a acompañar a comprar un regalo a Marcos. _– Notaba las mejillas ardiendo. – _Me dio la idea ella, pero yo no entiendo de cómics, y ella sí. Nada más. Solo es mi vecina. _– Shokichi le miraba confundido. En realidad se podría apuntar al plan, pero en parte prefería quedar solo con ella. Además, conocía a su amigo y tenía miedo de que incomodase a la tímida Amelia.

_\- Pero es una cita._

_\- No. _– Suspiró desesperado. – _No es una cita, solo me va ayudar a escoger algo._

_\- Keiji, amigo mío. _– Le puso una mano en el hombro. – _Qué inocente eres. –_ El pelirrojo iba a replicar pero le interrumpió. –_ Michelle me ha dicho que es muy mona. Eso lo admites… ¿verdad?_

_\- Pues… _\- Se quedó pensativo un momento. Algo tramaba Shokichi, pero no sabía el qué. – _Sí… es guapa. Pero…_

_\- Y vais a quedar para ir JUNTOS a la tienda esa, ¿verdad?_

_\- Sí._ – No le iba a dejar hablar, así que esperaría a que acabase.

_\- Los dos solos, ¿verdad?_

_\- Sí. _

_\- Has quedado con una chica que apenas conoces. A solas. _– Shokichi le miró fijamente a los ojos con cara de tener la verdad absoluta. – _Eso es una cita. _– Keiji no supo qué responder, empezaba a ver su lógica y estaba entrando en pánico. –_ Y no sé si te lo has planteado, pero seguramente ella piensa parecido._

_\- Pero… _\- Intentó rebatirle, pero no encontró las palabras. Shokichi retiró la mano de su hombro y le observó con ansia, viendo cómo su amigo empezaba a darse cuenta por sí mismo de que tenía razón. – _Pero yo… yo no… yo no quería… Amelia es solo… _\- Apoyó los codos en la mesa y escondió la cara en las manos. Notaba el rostro ardiendo. Sabía que su amigo le estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso no le hacía sentir mejor. - _¿Y ahora qué hago, Shokichi-san?_

_\- ¡Sé natural! Eres una persona encantadora, seguro que puedes conquistarla siendo como eres y… un momento… _\- Sonó su móvil y lo sacó comprobando los mensajes. Puso un gesto de disgusto.

_\- Pero Shokichi-san, no quiero conquistarla yo solo…_

_\- Keiji, lo siento en el alma, pero es tardísimo y llego ya muy tarde a mi reunión._ – El rector torció el gesto profundamente disgustado mientras contestaba al móvil y empezó a recoger sus cosas a carreras. – _¡Pásalo bien en tu cita! ¡Te llamaré!_

_\- Shokichi-san, espera…_

_\- ¡Se natural!_

Keiji se quedó sentado en la mesa desolado. ¡Una cita! Desde luego tenía que admitir que como lo había planteado su amigo claro que sonaba como una cita, pero no era lo que él quería. Simplemente quería alguien que le aconsejase. Sí, tenía que admitir que Amelia era muy guapa, y simpática, e inteligente, y le gustaría ser su amigo, pero no tenía ningún sentimiento más allá de eso… Bobadas. Shokichi había vuelto a exagerar, eso es todo. Seguro que para Amelia no significaba nada.

Recogió sus cosas y fue al gimnasio. De los veinte o veinticinco minutos que solía pasar con su amigo había pasado a estar casi tres cuartos de hora fuera y se sentía culpable. Pese a que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que lo de esta tarde era una mera formalidad, no podía dejar de sentir una ligera comezón bastante incómoda. Finalmente, incapaz de concentrarse, marchó a casa. Aprovecharía para darse una ducha rápida y tranquilizarse un poco antes de quedar con su vecina.

Amelia por su parte se había duchado ya y estaba en ropa interior desesperándose en su habitación. Llevaba media tarde probándose ropa y aún no se había decidido. Había descartado llevar demasiado escote, tampoco era una buscona. Había descartado también sus camisetas más frikis, como su camiseta negra con piezas de tetris, o su camiseta de "Videogames don't cause violence… LAG DOES". Tenía la ropa que había eliminado en una silla y ahora mismo encima de su cama había un vestido azul sencillo, sin mangas, escote a pico y falda con vuelo por un lado y a su lado un vaquero que le favorecía un montón con una camiseta negra jaspeada con el desarrollo de un dado de 20 caras y una chaqueta fina de punto. Realmente si no te fijabas en el número veinte que estaba en el centro parecían simplemente triángulos formando flores abstractas, así que dentro del resto de camisetas que tenía no era la más rara. Miró a Sauron, que estaba tumbado en el suelo con aspecto de estar aburrido. La verdad es que hoy le había hecho poco caso y tenía ciertos remordimientos de conciencia. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Ven, Sauron. – El perro se levantó animado y fue hacia ella agitando la cola. – Ven. – Fue a su lado frente a la ropa. Se agachó a su lado pasándole la mano por el cuello mirado a la cama. – Voy a ver a Keiji. Te acuerdas de Keiji, ¿a que sí? Escoge un modelo para mí. – _Los animales son sabios, ¿no dicen eso siempre?_ El perro la miró sin entender, y señaló a la cama. – Venga, escoge.

Se levantó y observó a Sauron. El perro se acercó a la cama, posando las dos patas delanteras encima y olisqueó las prendas. Miró ambas sin saber muy bien qué tenía que hacer y miró a Amelia, que le animó con un gesto de la mano. Finalmente arrimó el morro a los vaqueros empujándolos y miró de nuevo a su dueña, que sonreía al fin. Fue a su lado y la mujer le rascó la cabeza felicitándole.

Por fin se vistió con lo que había escogido su perro, se puso unos botines bajos y se miró en el espejo. Estaba un poco pálida, así que se dio un poco de color en los labios. Era un tono claro, así que tampoco se notaría demasiado, pero se sentía más cómoda así. Comprobó la hora en su móvil. Estaba atardeciendo ya y aún le quedaba algo más de media hora para el encuentro con Keiji, o dicho de otra forma, algo más de veinte minutos en casa. Se puso a mirar _Twitter_ y cuando se dio cuenta que pasaba el dedo por la pantalla sin leer el 90% de los mensajes decidió que prefería estar pasando frío en la calle a estar en casa haciendo el tonto. Volvió a mirar la hora. Las 16:33. Pasó por el baño y se miró en el espejo otra vez. ¿Habría sido mala idea pintarse los labios? Si se lo quitaba ahora le iban a quedar irritados y seguramente fuese peor el remedio que la enfermedad. ¿Y la ropa? ¿Iría demasiado simple? Bueno, la había escogido Sauron, así que no era culpa suya… Vale, es muy cobarde culpar a tu perro, pero era una forma de escoger como cualquier otra… ¿no? Aunque es un perro, quizá es que olió algo raro en ellos. Tuvo un ataque de pánico y volvió a la habitación a verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Miró su móvil de nuevo. Las 16:39. Ya no le daba tiempo a cambiarse, pero aunque se cambiase, ¿qué demonios iba a ponerse? Ya está, da igual, no había tiempo. Se llevó la mano a las orejas. Ay, ¿debería ponerse pendientes? ¿Y cuáles? Iba a acabar llegando tarde. Da igual, dejaría los pendientes, pero sí que podía echarse un poco de colonia. Miró la hora. Las 16:42. Comprobó que llevaba todo en el bolso, se puso el abrigo, unos guantes, bufanda. Última comprobación, cartera, móvil, llaves. Perfecto, estaba todo. Se despidió de Sauron y salió al fin de casa. Las 16:47. Vale, bien, no llegaba tarde.

Las escaleras de su casa le recordaron sus agujetas. Tenía que decir que gracias al consejo de Keiji del contraste de agua y el reposo le habían hecho bien y estaba bastante mejor que esa mañana, o quizá habían sido sus nervios los que le habían hecho ignorarlas, pero al bajar a los escalones aparecieron de nuevo. Una vez en la calle echó a andar a buen ritmo a la puerta del supermercado. Tenía el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios. Al menos algo le decía que Keiji era del tipo puntual, así que no tendría que esperarle mucho. Era un consuelo, ¿no?

Las farolas estaban encendidas y se encontraba ya cerca del punto que habían quedado. Comprobó la hora de nuevo, las 16:54. Perfecto. Acababa de llegarle una notificación de Whatsapp. Comprobó qué era al tiempo que iba cantando "I like trains" en voz baja para relajarse un poco. De pronto vio que la notificación era de Keiji y casi se le cae el móvil de las manos. Giró la esquina, y cuando ya estaba abriéndolo a ver qué ponía se chocó con alguien.

\- Hola, Amelia. – El boxeador la sonrió amable. Llevaba una gabardina negra y una bufanda también negra.

\- Ho-hola, Keiji. – Se sonrojó. – Perdona, iba mirando el móvil, y… - Se alarmó de repente. – ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

\- No, acabo de llegar. Te he mandado un mensaje ahora mismo. – Le señaló a la mano con la cabeza.

Amelia bajó la vista a su móvil que aún lo tenía cogido.

**Keiji:**

_Ya estoy aquí (16:54)_

Keiji se sintió bastante aliviado al ver Amelia. Había estado dándole vueltas a las palabras de Shokichi toda la tarde. Realmente él no había quedado con ella como si fuese una cita. Vale que no tuviera experiencias en ese tipo de cosas… bueno, ni con mujeres en general, pero una cita es algo más elaborado que ir a comprar un cómic ¿no? Amelia era una mujer con la que había conectado, y le caía bien. Claro que influía el hecho de que había entrado en su rutina diaria, y ahora que además se había apuntado a su gimnasio y la vería más a menudo le había cogido aprecio, así que le alegró comprobar que no se había vestido de una manera especial. No hubiera sabido cómo tratarla de ser de otra forma, pero ya conocía a la sencilla y tímida Amelia. La observó guardar el móvil en el bolso y luego le miró con una sonrisa suave.

\- ¿Vamos? Está aquí cerca. – Amelia notaba el corazón en la garganta y le resultaba difícil hablar.

\- Claro, cuando quieras.

Amelia guió a Keiji. El hombre le resultaba impotente caminando a su lado, con paso calmo y grandes zancadas, ajustando claramente el ritmo al suyo. Bueno, intentó relajarse. Iban a Normalnever y siempre había sido como su segunda casa. Todo iría bien.

\- L-la tienda es bastante grande. – Explicó Amelia. – Tiene un par de plantas, una orientada a temática occidental y otra más asiática… uy. – Se llevó una mano a la boca. Había recordado que es japonés, ¿se habría ofendido? Si fue así no lo demostró.

\- Lo que me aconsejes estará bien, no te preocupes. – Le sonrió sincero. – Me fío de ti.

Amelia intentó obviar las ganas de abrazarle explicándole algunos detalles más de la tienda y preguntándole qué temática podría gustarle más a su amigo. Cuando al fin llegaron, Keiji entendió por qué la chica se había extrañado cuando le confesó que no conocía la tienda.

Encima de un escaparate enorme había un letrero no más pequeño que decía "Normal? NEVER!" acompañado de una foto casi a tamaño real del torso de una persona vestida de payaso con el puño en alto, la cara blanca, bigote y pelo rojo y rizado, gafas de sol y un sombrero tipo Fedora negro. Unas luces de neón bajo en cartel brillaban secuencialmente hasta una flecha que señalaba la puerta.

\- ¿Entramos? – Era el turno de Amelia de sonreír.

\- Sí… vale. – Keiji dudó un momento pero entró por la puerta siguiéndola.

Si se esperaba encontrar una tienda parecida a una librería pero con cómics, nada más lejos de la realidad. Su primer pensamiento fue que había muchos colores. La tienda era enorme. Había pósteres de súper héroes y vitrinas de cristal a intervalos regulares con todo tipo de merchandising… del cuál no entendía prácticamente la mitad. Una zona un despejada en el centro de la sala tenía un cajón lleno de números de cómics donde había un par de personas revisando uno por uno. Al mirar al mostrador, Keiji vio a una mujer vestida pantalones pitillo y botas de tacón. La camiseta tenía un corte desigual y simulaba estar rasgada en la parte delantera dejando ver por detrás una calavera con una serpiente enroscada. Tenía numerosos _piercings_ y el pelo largo, rizado con el flequillo morado, y los labios rojo oscuro. Entonces la mujer hizo un gesto hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ey, Amelia! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Buenas, Megan!

\- Leí tu correo, ya sabes que no tienes que venir aquí a comprobarlo. Ya tienes eso reservado.

\- Ya, ya lo sé, pero hoy vengo de acompañante. – Hizo un gesto discreto hacia Keiji mientras se notaba enrojecer.

\- Oh, ya veo. – La mujer levantó una ceja mirándole de arriba abajo, y el boxeador sintiéndose un poco incómodo, simuló mirar los cómics de una estantería cercana. – Bueno, si necesitas algo sabes dónde estoy, pero estás en tu casa.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Sonrió y entonces vio algo a través del cristal del mostrador. – ¡Anda! ¿Ya salió el "Humanos 3"?

\- Sí, chica. – Resopló. – Al menos tiene su gracia jugar de parte de los zombies y no de los humanos. Este está basado en un expocómic. Tiene algunas cartas curiosas, como hacer _cosplay_ y cosas así.

\- Eso sí, aunque a mí el Zombies nunca me gustó especialmente. Bueno, vamos a echar un ojo. – Keiji se encaminó hacia ella cuando la oyó decir eso. Se encontraba muy desubicado, y se preguntaba por qué todas las súper heroínas iban medio desnudas, cuando los hombres iban completamente tapados, pero entonces la mujer del flequillo morado llamó a Amelia de nuevo.

\- Por cierto, Amelia, mira qué preciosidad ha llegado hoy. – Se agachó a por algo y cuando se volvió a incorporar tenía una réplica de la cabeza de Alien de unos 25 centímetros de alta.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Que pasada!

Mientras Amelia se emocionaba con la figura dándole vueltas en el aire para contemplarla desde cada ángulo posible, Keiji, que se fue a otra estantería disimulando para poder mirarla. Era la primera vez que la veía entusiasmada con algo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. En el fondo realmente no la conocía y era consciente de ello. Con él siempre se portaba de una forma más premeditada y tímida, así que confirmar su lado espontáneo y alegre le produjo una agradable sensación en el pecho.

Mientras esperaba, cogió un cómic de _Spiderman_, ya que había visto todas las películas sobre él. Humanos con poderes de animales, qué cosas. Le resultaba graciosa la imaginación de la gente. Eso sí, lo que tenía en las manos y lo que había visto en pantalla no tenía ni punto de comparación.

\- ¿Te gusta _Spiderman_? – Amelia apareció de pronto a su lado sin previo aviso sorprendiéndole.

\- N-no especialmente. – Se sonrojó dejando el cómic. – He visto las películas, nada más.

\- Oh. – Amelia avanzó por el pasillo curioseando por los estantes. – ¿Te gusta el cine?

\- Bueno… Sí, bastante. Veía muchas películas cuando visitaba a mi madre. – Vio a Amelia coger un cómic de _Hulk_ y lo posó con un gesto de descontento. – Aunque no suelo ir mucho al cine, la verdad, aunque sí estoy pendiente de los estrenos. ¿A ti te gusta?

\- Sí. La verdad es que iría todas las semanas si tuviera con quién. – Se giró a él sonriendo y apartó la vista rápido un poco sonrojada. – Mira, esto podría ser una opción. – Le pasó el libro que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿_Kick-ass_? – Keiji miró el personaje vestido de verde en la portada. – Vi la película hace tiempo.

\- Sí. Al menos es una historia un poco diferente, por lo de ser un chico sin súper poderes de base. – Fue mirando otros cómics haciendo algún comentario para sí. – La película no quedó mal, la verdad, aunque…

Amelia dejó la frase colgando y fue como hipnotizada a una vitrina enorme de dos baldas en la que había figuras de mujeres con grandes pechos muy ligeras de ropa, y hombres vestidos de manera extravagante con pinta de guerreros, pero ignoró todas esas y se centró en una de un chico de pies grandes y una llave gigante en la mano.

\- Qué boniiiitaaa… - Dijo para sí. – ¿Y qué costará…? Ufff… Pero es taaan bonita… Y está articulada… jo… - Suspiró profundamente. – ¿Verdad que…? – En ese momento se giró a Keiji que estaba a su lado sonriendo viéndola embelesada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso. – P-p-perdona.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Pensarás que soy una rarita. – Se mordió el labio y miró al suelo. Maldita sea, se había dejado llevar.

\- No, ni mucho menos. – Vio que Amelia torcía el gesto apartando la cara sin creérselo y apoyó la mano en su hombro. – Amelia, quizá yo no entienda mucho de cómics, pero vengo de Japón. Estas cosas te gustan, y lo respeto, relájate. – La chica levantó los ojos aún dudosos hacia él pero con una pequeña sonrisa. – Eso está mejor. Además me gusta verte alegre. – Al fin la vio sonreír de nuevo y se giró a la figura de nuevo.

En ese momento el nerviosismo de la mujer le hizo recordar las palabras de Shokichi "Eso es una cita. Y no sé si te lo has planteado, pero seguramente ella piensa parecido". ¿Sería por eso por lo que parecía tan alterada? De pronto empezó a sentirse intranquilo y se produjo un silencio entre ambos que empezaba a alargarse demasiado. Carraspeó nervioso y le preguntó a Amelia que si la figura que estaba mirando era de algún cómic también. Ella se puso a explicarle animada de qué era y se relajó el ambiente, enterándose de paso que le gustaban los videojuegos, aunque Keiji sutilmente le sugirió seguir. Le estaban poniendo nervioso las figuras de mujeres semi desnudas sin razón aparente.

Dieron una vuelta el resto de estanterías mientras Amelia le hablaba de cómics y juegos de mesa, para luego bajar a la planta asiática. Ahí fue el turno de Keiji de contarle cosas de su tierra. Ella le escuchaba sin perderse detalle, absorbiendo todo como una esponja. Eso sí, si el boxeador esperaba encontrarse menos desnudos en esta planta, estaba muy equivocado, porque si tenía que apostar, había incluso más figuras y en general más destapados y destapadas que en la planta superior. De hecho tuvo un momento de pánico cuando Amelia volvió a quedarse prendada de otra vitrina sin que Keiji se diese cuenta y cuando fue a buscarla, acabó en el pasillo de hentai y yaoi. Cuando por fin encontró a la muchacha, estaba muy rojo preguntando por qué no especificaban un poco más claramente la zona de adultos. Amelia contuvo una risita al señalarle el cartel correspondiente, y Keiji enrojeció tanto que costaba distinguir dónde acababa su cara y empezaba su pelo.

Pese a su desconocimiento en el mundo del cómic, y la tendencia al desnudo que había, el pelirrojo tenía que admitir que lo estaba pasando bien con Amelia. Era divertida y le gustaba verla entusiasmarse con ilustraciones, o figuras. La verdad es que le parecía que estaba muy bonita cuando reía. Volvió a recordar que Marcos la había invitado al cumpleaños también. ¿Se acordaría ella? Es más… ¿se acordaría Marcos? Alex quería que hubiese mucha gente, y pensaba que Amelia podría caerles bien, pero no sabía si recordárselo. La miró ensimismada con un libro en la mano. Bueno, a fin de cuentas iba a ayudarle…

\- Me gusta esta edición… - Murmuraba para sí. – Es mejor que la anterior…

\- Amelia. – La llamó suave.

\- ¿Eh? – Levantó la cabeza distraída y cerró el libro posándolo. – Perdona, dime.

\- ¿Vendrás al cumpleaños?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! El cumpleaños…. Pues… Es que solo te conozco a ti y…

\- Bueno. – Le interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Realmente a Marcos, que es el cumpleañero, y a Alex no les conozco desde hace mucho tiempo tampoco. Y – Apartó la vista sonrojado. – la verdad es que me cuesta un poco hacer amistades, pero contigo me resulta fácil hablar. – Amelia se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos y carraspeó rascándose el hombro. – N-no te sientas presionada. Entendería que no quisieras venir.

\- V-vale. – Sonrió nerviosa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que iré al cumpleaños. – Disimuló mirando la estantería. – Tengo curiosidad de si le gustará el regalo. – Se dio la vuelta para que no la viese sonreír como una cría. – C-creo que en la de arriba encontraremos algo. ¿Vamos?

Tras debatir entre varias novelas gráficas diferentes, y por lo que le había contado del muchacho, Amelia se decidió por _Watchmen_. Además era un tomo voluminoso y podían comprarlo a medias, en vez de comprar dos diferentes. Keiji le dio el dinero y se dirigieron a la la caja.

\- Envuélvelo para regalo, Megan. – Le pidió Amelia. Keiji miraba distraído las cosas bajo el cristal.

\- ¿Tienes un cumpleaños?

\- Emm… ¿sí?

\- Ya veo – Enarcó una ceja y miró a Keiji de refilón. Amelia sacudió la cabeza discreta y la dependienta levantó las cejas. – Por cierto, hace bastante que no quedamos, Amelia. – Lo dijo con toda la intención y Amelia sonrió nerviosa. – En cuanto haga un hueco te avisaré.

\- Claro. Nos vemos.

Keiji también se despidió y cogió la bolsa. Al salir de la tienda se quedaron uno frente al otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Amelia no quería despedirse ya. Lo estaba pasando bien y quería saber más de él, así que reunió valor.

\- K-Keiji, es un poco tarde, pero ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

\- Vale. – La invitación le pilló un poco por sorpresa. No solía salir de copas, excepto si era con Shokichi principalmente, y no era muy a menudo. – Tú dirás.

Amelia le llevó a un bar tranquilo que conocía cerca de allí, bastante acogedor. Tenía butacas, música tranquila e iluminación tenue. Al menos así si volvía a sonrojarla no la vería mucho. Iba a pedirse una cerveza, pero Keiji se le adelantó pidiendo un té rojo, así que escogió un café para ella. Se quitaron las chaquetas y escogieron una mesa.

\- ¿Llevas mucho viniendo a esa tienda?

\- Sí. – Empezó a echar el azúcar en el café. – La verdad es que mi padre es aficionado a los cómics también. De hecho tiene algunas colecciones que muchos matarían por tenerlas. Yo le acompañaba a la tienda, porque es amigo de los dueños, y conozco a Megan, su hija, desde cría, porque solía estar por allí y me saca un par de años.

\- Se nota que os lleváis bien.

\- Bueno… Supongo que es normal. Ella lo tenía todo a mano, y yo tenía los cómics de mi padre, así que solíamos comentarlo entre nosotras. – Suspiró. – La verdad es que es un mundo bastante machista, así que tampoco teníamos muchas más opciones. – Revolvió su café distraída.

\- ¿Machista? ¿Por qué?

\- Ahora lo es menos, pero antes parecía que una mujer en una tienda de cómics era poco menos que un sacrilegio. Como si no nos pudiesen gustar los cómics, o los videojuegos.

\- ¿De verdad? – A Keiji le habían inculcado desde joven el respeto a las mujeres por encima de todo, así que le costaba que en algo como una afición por leer o jugar a algo hubiese un machismo patente.

\- Se nota más cuando juegas online. – Keiji le miró raro mientras retiraba la bolsita de té de su taza. – Por internet, vamos, con más gente. Obviamente no sabes quién hay al otro lado del ordenador, pero en cuanto saben que eres una chica, te hacen desprecios, o algunos incluso te insultan si juegas mejor que ellos. Como si les cortases su virilidad, o algo así. Hay de todo, pero bueno, es un poco deprimente.

\- La verdad Amelia, no sé cómo serán esos juegos, pero si alguien te insulta a ti es que claramente no te conoce. – Keiji estaba molesto. Le parecía absurdo de base el meterse con otra persona por no saber jugar, pero que además fuese por ser mujer, o por jugar mejor, o que fuese a Amelia, que era un encanto, había tocado su fibra sensible.

\- Pero crees que soy rarita… ¿verdad? – Amelia dio un sorbo a su café.

\- No, ¿por qué? – Keiji le miró con el ceño fruncido. – Eres diferente. Ser diferente es bueno. A mí me decían que era "rarito" porque hacía mucho deporte.

\- ¿De verdad? – Le animó oírlo.

En ese momento el móvil de Keiji empezó a sonar con notificaciones de algún tipo de mensajería con mucha insistencia. Se disculpó un momento y lo miró temiendo quién era el responsable de la frecuencia incansable de los mensajes.

**Shokichi:**

_Keijiiiiiiii =^o^= (17:58)_

_Amigo mío! =D (17:58)_

_Qué tal con Amelia-chan?! ^_^ (17:58)_

_Tienes fotos? *o* (17:58)_

_Me pasas alguna? =0 (17:59)_

_Quiero conocerla, cuándo me la presentas? :3 (17:59)_

_Estáis aún por ahí? Puedo acercarme =DDD (17:59)_

**Keiji:**

_NO (18:00)_

Guardó su móvil con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que su amigo lo hacía con buena intención, pero también tenía el don de la oportunidad. Al momento de guardarlo volvió a sonar de nuevo. Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente intentando ignorarlo pero seguía sonando.

\- Parece importante… - Comentó Amelia un tanto triste y bajó un poco el tono. – Si tienes que irte, no pasa nada.

\- No, no, tranquila. – Keiji miró su móvil sacudiendo la cabeza. Había mensajes de Shokichi disculpándose si estaba interrumpiendo, deseándole suerte y hasta sugiriéndole que la invitase a cenar. Además se lo debía haber dicho a Michelle y tenía también mensajes de la rubia preguntando por su cita. – Créeme que no es importante. – Apagó su móvil. Ahora estaba con Amelia, no iba a estar pendiente del móvil. – Ya está. ¿Qué te estaba contando?

Amelia se lo recordó con una sonrisa. Había apagado el móvil por ella y en estos momentos se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Quizá fuese campeón del mundo y tuviera a sus pies a cualquier chica que quisiese, mientras que ella solo una simple informática aspirando a mucho, pero si le preguntasen, podría decir que ahora mismo el famoso Keiji Onizuka estaba al alcance de su mano. El pelirrojo siguió hablándole de su infancia, y cómo había empezado en el boxeo. La mujer escuchaba embelesada, haciendo pocas preguntas y fueron compartiendo experiencias de sus mundos. Keiji daba sorbos a su té mientras escuchaba a Amelia con una sonrisa. Una vocecita en su interior, muy parecida a la de Shokichi, le dijo que esto sí se parecía más a una cita, y tenía que admitir que si realmente era tal, no estaba tan mal como había pensado. Hacía bastante que no salía, lo estaba pasando bien, y Amelia era una gran compañía. Al día siguiente tendría que soportar un tercer grado por parte de su mejor amigo, y probablemente de cierta rubia entrometida, pero al menos ahora disfrutaría de este momento.

Sus consumiciones llevaban ya un rato acabadas cuando volvieron a interesarse por la hora. Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando decidieron volver a casa. Keiji pagó antes de que Amelia tuviera siquiera ocasión de sacar la cartera y caminaron un trozo juntos hasta que sus caminos se separaron.

\- Yo sigo por aquí. – Comentó Amelia. – Cenaré y sacaré a Sauron, que me estará esperando. – Se balanceó sobre sus pies mirando a otra parte. – Gr-gracias por invitarme.

\- Gracias a ti por ayudarme con el regalo. – Keiji sonrió. – Creo que yo solo no hubiera sabido decidirme.

\- Pero estaba yo para ayudarte. – Amelia le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y un tanto orgullosa.

\- Sí. – La contempló un momento. Realmente es una mujer bonita. – Bueno, Amelia. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Keiji.

Keiji se encaminó a su casa recordando las palabras de su madre sobre buscarse una novia. Nunca se lo había planteado en serio, pero tenía que reconocer que había conectado con Amelia. Mientras, ella llegaba a casa pensando que quizás un día sería capaz de correr al ritmo del boxeador.


	26. El pollo y la música mejor con amigos

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Y por fin, tras unos capítulos de transición más tranquilos y más lentos, llegó lo bueno. No queremos adelantar acontecimientos pero digamos que en esta fiesta van a ocurrir ciertas cosas que van a dar pie a que pasen muchas otras en los siguientes capítulos. El alcohol lleva a la desinhibición, y la desinhibición lleva a...mejor será que lo leáis.**

**\- Título: El pollo y la música mejor con amigos  
****\- Autora: Karuite_  
_****\- Palabras: 13946  
****\- Personajes: Todos menos Joseph y Adolf.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**El pollo y la música mejor con amigos**

Abrió un ojo con la cara contra la almohada y comprobó que ya entraba claridad por su persiana. Sonrió, y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al notar el frío en la espalda. Estaba durmiendo boca abajo, medio destapado, para variar, y con una mano debajo de la almohada que ahora sentía dormida, pero aun así, Marcos tenía motivos para estar feliz. Se dio la vuelta, se tapó remoloneando y se desperezó dentro de la cama. Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, así que Alex ya había salido con Max a correr. Agudizó el oído a ver si les oía en el salón, y al sentir las patas de su perro sonrío más aún.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, y desde hace tanto que no recordaba cuando empezó a hacerlo, Alex, que siempre ha madrugado más que él, ya fuese para ir a correr o trabajar, le compraba algún dulce especial para desayunar. No es que fuera un especial amante de los dulces, pero hubo una época en que ese era el único regalo que podían permitirse y habían mantenido la tradición.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para alcanzar el móvil y comprobar con ilusión que tenía mensajes sin leer. Los fue leyendo uno por uno para ir contestándolos. Empezó por el mensaje de Sheila.

**Sheila**

_Felicidades! (8:35)_

_T parecerá bonito! Ya no puedo dcir q soy mayor q tú aunq sea por unos meses… jum! (8:36)_

_Es bromaaa xP_

_Pásalo muy bien hoy! (8:36)_

_Intentaré pasarm por vuestra casa, pero mis padres hoy stan muy pesados… =( (8:37)_

_Un besote! (´ε`)_

**Marcos**

_Gracias! ^.^ (10:28)_

_Espero que al final puedas eskquearte y vnir! (10:28)_

_Y aunq seas 1os mss mayor q yo, yo molo + xP (10:28)_

Sheila siempre reservaba el día de su cumple para ir a comer o cenar con ellos. Ya era mala suerte que sus padres hubieran decidido ponerse picoteros hoy, pero bueno, tampoco era raro. Tenía mensajes de Shokichi también.

**Shokichi**

_FELICIDADES CHAVALOTE!_ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_(8:05)_

_QUÉ TAL TODO?_?_ (8:05)_

_PÁSATELO MUY BIEN HOY! =^o^= (8:05)_

_DISFRUTA DE LA VIDA, QUE ES BREVE, Y SI TIENES SUERTE, IGUAL LLEGAS A MI EDAD SIENDO TAN MOLÓN COMO YO (__◑‿◐__)(__◑‿◐__)(__◑‿◐__) (8:06)_

_EL SÁBADO SALIMOS DE FIESTA A TOPE!_ o(^▽^)o _(8:06)_

_GUÁRDAME TARTA! (__ヮ__) (8:07)_

**Marcos**

_Gracias Shokichi! (10:29)_

_Y sí! (10:30)_

_El sábado fiestaaaaaaaaaa (10:30)_

Había invitado a bastante gente a su cumple, pero claro, que él estuviese ya de vacaciones no quería decir que estuviese todo el mundo en esas condiciones y justo hoy les venía mal a unos cuantos, así que habían decidido hacer la celebración el sábado. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Abrió la conversación de Yaeko.

**Yaeko**

_Felicidades! ^.^ (9:58)_

_Dile a Alex que te consienta lo que quieras hoy! \^o^/ (9:59)_

_Pásalo bien y nos vemos esta noche =D (9:59)_

**Marcos**

_Gracias! (10:31)_

_Dil consienta, q t hará + caso xP (10:32)_

De pronto se dio cuenta de que igual no tendría que haber puesto eso. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no podía borrar el mensaje. A ver si se dejaban ya de tonterías esos dos, que eran demasiado obvios. Ahora tocaba la conversación de Kanako y contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

**Kanako**

_Ey! Felicidades, yogurín! xP (9:43)_

_Aunque aún sigues siendo menor de edad… ;-P (9:44)_

_Es broma, no t piqs (9:44)_

_Perdona por no podr ir hoy a vuestra casa (9:45)_

_El jefe quiere hacer inventario hoy y no nos queda otra .U (9:45)_

_Pero os pasaréis a tomar algo, verdad? (9:46)_

**Marcos**

_Gracias! (10:34)_

_Claro, irmos por allí (10:34)_

_M invitarás a una cerveza como a mí me gustan? (¬_‿_¬) (10:35)_

Miró el móvil un poco triste. Las chicas le habían dicho que aún no sabían fijo si tendrían libre el sábado para celebrar el cumple, pero era cuando podían todos los demás, así que se tendría que conformar con ir a verlas hoy. Realmente debería darle igual celebrarlo un día u otro, pero su cumple era hoy, no otro día, y le hubiera hecho ilusión poder celebrarlo. Suspiró antes de escribirle un último mensaje.

**Marcos**

_M hubiera gustado q vinieseis hoy (10:37)_

_Así q tndr q ir a vrt, ya q no vins tú xP (10:38)_

Bueno, si le invitaban a algo esa noche se daría por satisfecho. Akari también le había escrito.

**Akari**

_Felicidades, dormilón! (10:17)_

_Oye, como no te levantes rápido, no te espero para desayunar (10:22)_

_Q eso que ha traído Alex tiene buena pinta (10:22)_

A Akari no le contestó, que le iba a ver ahora. Sólo le quedaba la de Alex.

**Alex**

_Felicidades campeón! (7:48)_

_A ver si no me das mucha guerra hoy xP (7:48)_

Estaba posando el móvil cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y un montón de pelo dorado subió a la cama a lamerle la cara. Alex estaba en la puerta mirándole sonriente.

\- Si no te levantas ya Akari va a comerse tu desayuno especial, te lo advierto.

\- ¡Lo estoy desenvolviendo ya! – Gritó Akari mientras oía el ruido del papel.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Apartando cariñosamente a Max a un lado salió de la cama de un salto y se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta de andar por casa rezongando sobre lo que iba a hacerle a Akari si seguía adelante con su plan. Alex se acercó a darle un abrazo riéndose.

\- Felicidades, Marcos. – Le devolvió el fuerte abrazo más relajado al ver que se reía. – No te preocupes, que si se lo come el que le mata soy yo y va a comprar otro de una patada en el culo.

Se encaminaron al salón, seguidos de Max y se encontraron a Akari jugando con su 3DS en la mesa y rascando el papel de una bandeja típica de pastelería. Posó la consola y le dio una palmada en la espalda al tiempo que le felicitaba y se pusieron a desayunar. Alex había comprado tres napolitanas de chocolate enormes con unos batidos también de chocolate.

Lo que más le gustaba del día de su cumpleaños, además de su desayuno endulzado, es que Alex le permitía ser un poco más consentido, y le echaba menos broncas que de costumbre. Tampoco abusaba de ello… bueno, vale, no abusaba DEMASIADO de ello. Aunque ya le había obligado a limpiar su habitación a tope y parte de la casa el día anterior, y había quedado hecho polvo. Llevaba días retrasándolo porque le había prometido que en cuanto empezasen las vacaciones limpiaría todo a fondo, y durante esa semana se acumularon bastantes más cosas de las que parecía. Cuando fue a recoger la ropa acumulada en la silla se dio cuenta de que tenía más prendas ahí dentro del armario. Qué rollazo es doblar ropa. Había encontrado juguetes de Max por varios rincones de la habitación y apuntes de clase que creía perdidos. Incluso aquél boli que le había prestado Sheila porque a él se le había olvidado su estuche y luego no pudo devolvérselo porque lo había perdido. Eh, y había pasado el polvo y todo. Su habitación había quedado tan limpia y ordenada que no parecía suya.

\- Aaaaleeeex… - Le miró con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. – ¿Habrá pollo para comer?

\- Sí, he comprado unas alitas de pollo para comer y unas patatas.

\- ¡Bien! – Botó en su silla como un niño pequeño.

Como no habían usado vajilla para desayunar, decidió coger la guitarra y tocar un rato en el salón mientras Akari y Alex recogían cosas aquí y allá, e incluso se arrancó a cantar, seguido de Alex, que de cuando en cuando cantaba con él o incluso le hacía los coros. Tenía un repertorio bastante amplio e incluso hizo algún _cover_ acústico de canciones conocidas.

\- Algún día ahorraré, y cuando tenga dinero suficiente me pillaré una guitarra eléctrica. – Anunció con ojos soñadores.

\- ¿Tocas desde hace mucho? – Akari se sentó a su lado después de acabar su parte mientras Alex se ponía a hacer la comida.

\- Pues… - intentó hacer memoria – casi nací con una guitarra al lado.

\- ¿Es difícil?

\- Es como el cuerpo de una mujer. – Respondió con sonrisa pícara. - ¡Es verdad! Mira. – Puso la guitarra derecha y pasó la mano por los costados sensualmente cuando Akari le miró incrédulo… y le tuvo que dar la razón. – Y se portan igual. La abrazas, y si la tocas con cariño es un orgasmo para el oído. – Le guiñó un ojo mientras Akari se sonrojaba. – Por eso tú no podrías tocar nunca la guitarra, si ni siquiera sabes tocar a una mujer. – Se puso a pasar un dedo por el lateral de la guitarra, acariciándola, y ahora el japonés no era capaz de ver otra cosa que no fuese un cuerpo de fémina en sus brazos.

\- ¡E-e-eso no es cierto!

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuenta, Don Juan, qué mujeres has tocado tú? – Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se inclinó expectante hacia Akari, que apartó la vista muy rojo.

\- Bueno, pues… estaba esta chica… ¡salimos unas cuantas veces! Era muy simpática.

\- Sí, sí, - hizo un gesto displicente con la mano – pero aquí a lo importante, ¿hubo tema o no?

\- Eemm… sí. – La arrogancia de sus palabras no coincidían con los pucheros que hizo y esquivó la cara de Marcos que le miraba con una sonrisa de diablillo esperando a que dijese la verdad. – ¡Vale, no! ¡No hubo! A las chicas japonesas hay que trabajárselas un poco, ¿sabes? ¡Son decentes!

\- Bueno, bueno, vale, pero al menos llegaste a tercera base… ¿verdad? – Marcos contuvo la risa mientras oía carcajearse a Alex desde la cocina.

\- ¿E-e-eso qué es? – Estaba ya colorado del todo y no iba a valer la pena mentir, así que mejor se informaba antes. Marcos no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas agarrándose el estómago con las manos y Alex intentaba sin éxito contener la risa.

\- Marcos quiere decir que si le metiste mano. – Alex se giró y vio que Akari le miraba dubitativo y suspiró. – Vamos, que si llegaste a tocar por dentro de las bragas, tío, que todo hay que decírtelo. – Akari agachó la cabeza, más colorado aún. – Marcos, recoge la guitarra y deja al pobre virgen que vamos a comer.

\- Venga, tío, no te preocupes. No es tan grave. Además – Marcos le dio una palmada en el hombro. – seguro que Michelle te enseña trucos, que para algo es tu profesora de anatomía.

Marchó corriendo a la habitación riéndose a carcajadas y esquivando un golpe de Akari, que fue a poner la mesa mientras Alex terminaba de cocinar. Cuando volvió al salón el japonés estuvo picado y tuvo que interceder diciendo que la primera chica con la que se besó Marcos estaba llena de acné y eso le pareció resarcimiento suficiente, aunque Alex tuvo que darle una ración de patatas fritas más abundante.

Después de estar un rato tirados en el sofá después de comer jugando a la consola, Alex empezó a mirar el móvil con cierta insistencia.

\- Podrías sacar ya a Max. – Sugirió. – Que luego si queremos ir a _La Cucaracha_ te tiras tres horas hasta que arreglas y acabamos sacándole Akari o yo.

\- Ahora voy… - Y se recostó aún más en el sofá, lanzó una mirada lánguida a Max que al oír su nombre había levantado la cabeza de la cesta.

\- Pues podríamos ir dando un paseo hasta la universidad, que tengo que devolver unos libros y se me va a pasar la fecha.

\- Bueeeno… - Marcos dejó caer una mano por el reposabrazos del sofá. – Qué, Max, ¿Quieres salir ya? – El perro se acercó moviendo la cola y le lamió la mano.

Por fin el rubio fue a cambiarse de ropa a su cuarto y Akari hizo lo propio. Quince minutos después el japonés estaba esperando a la puerta del baño mientras Alex se impacientaba.

\- Marcos, o sales ya o me voy sin ti. – Amenazó Akari.

\- Ya va, ya va.

Por fin con su pelo rubio peinado de punta, sus vaqueros, una sudadera y una chaqueta salieron de casa. En cuanto se cerró la puerta Alex apagó la tele y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto. Habían tardado en irse más de lo que había calculado y estaba a punto de llegar la gente. En su armario tenía escondidas decoraciones de fiesta. Iban a ser muchos y Alex había decidido tirar la casa por la ventana y darle una sorpresa a Marcos adornando la casa. Quizá fuera un poco mayor para todo esto pero en el fondo sabía que seguía siendo un niño para ciertas cosas y esta era una de ellas.

A la vuelta del paseo Marcos le quitó la correa a Max cuando cruzaron el portal de casa que subió corriendo con los dos chicos detrás. Al llegar a la puerta se puso a rascarla con ansia mientras gimoteaba.

\- Ey, ansioso, – metió la llave en la cerradura con miedo de que Max hiciese su propia entrada – nos va a echar la bronca Alex si sigu…

\- ¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Al cruzar el umbral le recibió un coro de voces, junto con un par de estallidos que le hicieron dar un bote al tiempo que quedaba lleno de confeti y serpentinas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Marcos se quedó congelado. En el salón estaba toda la gente que le había dicho que no iba a poder estar con él en su cumpleaños, sonrientes. – Pero sí… habíais dicho que no podíais… - Pasó la vista por todos ellos. Hasta Michelle estaba, y Keiji, Shokichi y Eva, ¡incluso Amelia!.

\- ¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora? – Akari cerró la puerta y pasó por detrás de él dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Si te llegas a negarte a acompañarme hubiera tenido que sacarte a rastras.

\- Bueno, ¿era esto lo que querías o no? – Alex apareció a su lado apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

Marcos se lanzó hacia él dándole un abrazo que casi le tira al suelo y el mayor le devolvió el abrazo al tiempo que le quitaba confeti pegado al pelo. Tras un coro de "oohhh" de los espectadores, el rubio azorado se separó de él llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- Mira, el niño va a llorar. – Se burló Kanako con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Qué tierno. – Comentó Michelle.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Suspiró entrecortadamente ante las risas de todos. – Venga, venga, a comer, ¡que estamos de fiesta!

No faltaba de nada. La casa estaba llena de cenefas de colores y globos. Había varios cuencos con nachos, patatas y salsas para mojar. Por si fuese poco lo que había comprado Alex, Shokichi además había llevado un par de barriles de cerveza. La idea de los cañones de confeti también había sido suya, además de la mitad de las cosas que había para picotear en la casa.

Con todos ya comiendo, charlando y con los vasos llenos, Marcos que paseaba feliz de aquí para allá hablando con todos, se detuvo enfrente de Kanako haciendo pucheros.

\- Mentirosa. – Acusó frunciendo el ceño con fingido enfado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me dijiste que no ibas a poder venir.

\- Bueno – se sonrojó – no quería que te pusieras a llorar si no venía, y mira, aun así lloraste. – Le sonrió socarrona levantando una ceja.

\- Yaeko me acaba de decir – la expresión inocente cambió a una más inquisidora – que TÚ pediste libre este día hace más de un mes. – La japonesa abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Mentirosa. – Marcos sonreía.

\- Hmm… - Apartó la vista de los intensos ojos verdes que parecían ver a través de ella. Iba a matar a Yaeko. – Ni que fueses a echarme de menos…

\- Pues sí. – Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que la japonesa enrojecía. En los labios del chico bailaba una medio sonrisa traviesa. – Un poco.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, señal de que el repartidor del KFC llegaba con el plato principal y Marcos, tras sacarle la legua, fue brincando emocionado a la puerta. Kanako le miró con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué jugaba así con ella? Últimamente empezaba a darse cuenta de que debajo de esa máscara infantil había un hombre seductor y pícaro que usaba esos ojos verdes como arietes para derribar sus defensas y dejarla desprotegida. Apuró su cerveza y fue a echarse otra. Hoy iba a necesitar mucho alcohol.

Shokichi convenció a Alex de pagar él al repartidor, tras lo que el mejicano le dio las gracias de mil formas. Por su parte, Akari estaba sentado en el sofá deseando poder convertirse en un perro. Michelle, Sheila y Eva estaban atendiendo a Max, que estaba tirado en el suelo dejándose acariciar y rascar. De hecho, cuando Sheila y Eva se cansaron, Michelle todavía siguió un rato poniendo voces a Max ("Quien es el perrito monooooooo… quién eeeessss… Tú, ¿eh? Buen chicoo…") y rascándole la barriga hasta que se dio cuenta de que el japonés le estaba mirando embobado pensando cómo una mujer que normalmente era tan dura podría ponerse tan tierna con una mascota.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akari? ¿También quieres que te rasque o qué? – Le miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Qué… no… es que… - Enrojeció. – N-no sabía que te gustasen los animales…

\- Sí, de hecho tengo una gata. – Se levantó y pasó a su lado revolviéndole el pelo. – Qué envidioso eres.

Con ganas de ladrar de alegría al sentir su mano, la vio alejarse a coger algo más de comer y beber mientras contemplaba el vaivén de ese culo que un día le costó un golpe contra una farola. Desde el problema que tuvieron tras el combate con Joseph, la inalcanzable Michelle le parecía cada día más cercana, cada día le costaba menos hablar con ella y cada día crecía su ansia por posar sus manos en ese cuerpo perfecto y comprobar la firmeza de esas caderas, o esos pechos que parecían decir "tócame". Y sí, tenía que admitirlo, en su mente la vestía con lencería de encaje mientras… _No, no, no, deja de pensar eso AHORA_. Decidió levantarse y unirse a la conversación de Keiji y Alex antes de que a él se le levantase otra cosa.

Amelia se encontraba hablando con Shokichi, que desde que se había enterado que estaba ahí por Keiji se estaba desviviendo por ella. Al poco de llegar al piso de los chicos, Shokichi la había dado un abrazo de oso prácticamente llorando de la emoción diciendo que qué buen gusto tenía Keiji y que era preciosa, y desde ese momento no la perdía de vista. De hecho estaba siendo demasiado atento y estaba un tanto abrumada, pese a que Michelle le había comentado que se fuese acostumbrando. La parte buena es que le contaba cosas del boxeador que no salían en Wikipedia, como que ella era la primera mujer por la que se interesaba y notó un agradable calor en el pecho, pero también, pese a que se lo negó con insistencia, prácticamente estaba dando por sentado que estaban saliendo y si Keiji le oía se iba a morir de la vergüenza. De hecho, desde su punto de vista, si estaba ahí era porque Marcos la había invitado de una forma muy extraña y Keiji no había sabido escoger un regalo para su amigo. Por suerte Michelle la vio sufrir y la separó del entusiasta cuarentón para ir a sentarse con Kanako, que estaba con Max, Eva y Sheila.

\- Qué mono. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Max. – Kanako sonrió mientras dejaba que Amelia le rascase la cabeza. – Es de Marcos, el rubio.

\- Sí, Marcos, cierto. Yo también tengo un perro, pero es más grande que este.

\- Oye. – Preguntó Sheila inclinándose sobre ella. – ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Keiji? Qué calladito se lo tenía.

\- ¿Qué? ¡N-n-no! Voy a su gimnasio y somos del mismo barrio, nada más. – Notó cómo se sonrojaba.

\- Pero te gusta. Se te nota a la legua. – Apostilló Kanako. – Cuando casi te caes de la silla pegando las cadenetas y te sujetó te pusiste rojísima.

\- Pero eso fue porque…

\- Y le miras mucho. – Interrumpió Eva con una sonrisa.

\- P-pero…

\- Tranquila, no vamos a decirle nada, pero a nosotras no nos engañas. – Michelle la miró socarrona.

\- B-bueno, sí… vale… me gusta un poco… - Estaba muy roja. – Es que es muy amable conmigo. Pero debe pensar que soy una inútil.

-Qué va. – Kanako chascó la lengua. – Es un hombre y no se entera de nada, como todos.

Mientras tanto, para Marcos, estaba siendo uno de los mejores días de su vida. El rubio se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y contempló a todo el mundo charlando y pasándoselo bien, y sus ojos se detuvieron en el sofá, donde estaba Kanako con la cabeza de Max en las piernas y charlaba con las chicas. Hoy estaba muy guapa. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y llevaba un vestido de lana que dejaba ver un hombro sí y uno no. Tuvo ganas de ir y apartarle el tirante negro del sujetador que interrumpía la blanca piel de la muchacha. O quizá de acercarle la mano fría para verla dar un respingo, no lo tenía muy claro, pero ese hombro era muy tentador. Se había alegrado mucho cuando la vio al abrir la puerta. Vale, se alegró cuando vio a todos, pero quizá con ella un poco más que con el resto. Sí, definitivamente la habría echado de menos si no hubiese estado ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas y le dices algo a Kanako? – Keiji se apoyó en la encimera a su lado. – Parece que tienes ganas.

\- No sé qué quieres que le diga. – Se sonrojó un poco picado. – Además está entretenida con Michelle.

\- Podrías invitarla a salir. – Sugirió el boxeador con una sonrisa intencionada.

\- O podríamos hablar de Amelia, ¿qué prefieres? – Le tocó sonreír al rubio al tiempo que Keiji se aclaraba la garganta.

\- Por cierto, mira esos dos. – Con toda la intención de desviar el tema, indicó con la cabeza en dirección a Alex y Yaeko, que estaban hablando. Él en uno de esos gestos que hacía sin pensar le había apartado un mechón de pelo de la cara y estaban los dos muy rojos y cada vez más juntos.

\- Ah, no, no, no. – Marcos se enderezó. – ¡No se van a liar en MI fiesta!

Marcos fue hacia ellos y se colgó del cuello de ambos entre risas rompiendo el ambiente. Yaeko huyó a la cocina sirviéndose otra cerveza para reunirse con Michelle y Kanako en los sofás.

\- Marcos se lo está pasando como un crío, ¿verdad?

\- Es que ES un crío. – Kanako apretó los dedos contra su vaso. Al trabajar en el bar no podía beber alcohol y empezaba a notar lo poco que ya llevaba bebido.

\- Bueno, no es el único crío de la sala, tranquila. – Michelle señaló a Akari que estaba compitiendo con Shokichi intentando capturar comida lanzada al aire.

Con el pollo prácticamente terminado, Max rendido en su cesta de tanta comida y atención, y todos ligeramente achispados, Marcos empezó a exigir si tarta de cumpleaños, así que se sentaron todos en los sofás y en el suelo con los regalos preparados para dárselos, apagaron las luces y Alex acercó la tarta con las 17 velas encendidas.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Es una guitarra! – Marcos aplaudió cuando le colocaron la tarta delante. – ¿Es de compra?

\- No, la hizo Kan… ¡Auch! – Yaeko protestó al recibir un codazo de su compañera de piso. – La hicimos entre las dos, pero fue Kanako la que encontró el molde en una tienda.

\- ¡Tienes que pedir un deseo! – Recordó Sheila. – Sólo uno, no seas abusón, así que piénsalo bien.

Marcos se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensándoselo. No solía tener tarta de cumpleaños, y no estaba acostumbrado, así que ¿qué podía pedir? A fin de cuentas ahora tenía mucho más de lo que tenía cuando estaba en Méjico, y aunque todo es mejorable, ahora estaba muy bien. ¿Aprobar sus exámenes? Nah, sabía que eso lo podía tener si estudiaba, no iba a gastarlo en eso. ¿Tener más dinero? No estaría mal, pero dudaba que fuese a brotarle en la cartera solo por pedírselo a unas velas. ¿Salud? Ni que fuera un viejo, ya pediría eso en un cumpleaños futuro cuando lo necesitase. ¿Una novia? Inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en Kanako, que aguardaba como el resto a que soplase las velas. Qué guapa estaba. Sonrió y vio que ella apartaba la vista. Se preguntó qué habría en su bolsa. No, tampoco iba a pedir una mujer, son complicadas, con que Kanako le hiciera caso le valía y eso ya lo tenía. Feliz. Eso es. Iba a pedir ser feliz con todos los que le rodeaban. Cogió aire y apagó todas las velas del tirón.

\- Eh, eh, ¿qué has pedido?

\- Si lo dice no se cumple, Shokichi – Le recordó Michelle mientras el hombretón hacía un gesto de descontento.

Dieron la luz y llegó el momento de los regalos. Sheila, después de un entusiasta abrazo, le regaló una muñequera de cuero y Eva un collar de acero con la cabeza de un dragón con la boca abierta. Yaeko por su parte le regaló un disco recopilatorio doble con los mejores éxitos de las leyendas del rock. Akari le regaló un reloj despertador de los que se apagan tirándolos contra la pared, a ver si algún día dejaba de usar a Alex para levantarse por las mañanas y casi prueba su funcionamiento contra su cabeza entre risas. Keiji le pasó un regalo bastante pesado.

\- Es de parte de Amelia y mío. – Comentó antes de que empezase a desenvolverlo.

¿De los dos? – Marcos le miró con una ceja enarcada. – Qué bonito.

\- Espero que no lo tengas… - Amelia sonrojada ante el comentario y sin atreverse a mirar a Keiji se mordió el labio nerviosa al tiempo que el rubio rompía el papel y se encontraba la cubierta amarilla con el _smiley_ de _Watchmen_, y abrió unas hojas al azar con curiosidad. – Sé que es un cómic un poco antiguo, pero es un referente en cómics de antihéroes, además de que Alan Moore es un gran dibujante y…

\- ¡Me encanta! – Marcos sonrió. – Muchas gracias.

Los presentes oyeron un sonoro suspiro de alivio de Keiji, que estaba colorado, preguntándose a qué podía deberse. Alex le entregó el suyo y lo abrió con ansia. Era un reproductor de mp4 de 8 Gb de capacidad y Marcos se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

\- Ey, Alex… pero esto… te habrá costado una pasta…

\- Bueno, se te iban los ojos detrás del de Akari, ¿no te gusta? Mira que lo devuelvo…

\- ¡No, no! ¡Es mío! – Se abrazó a la caja mientras el resto se reía. – Gracias, tío. – Chocaron los puños con una sonrisa.

El siguiente regalo le llegó desde su espalda. Kanako dejó el paquete en sus piernas al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ajeno a algunas risitas de fondo, el rubio se giró llevándose los dedos a la cara mientras la observaba volver a su sitio, sonrojada y sin mirarle.

\- Venga, ábrelo. – Apremió Sheila sentada a su lado dándole un empujón. – Que te has quedado medio tonto.

Marcos entonces fue consciente de que el regalo estaba en su regazo y no en su rostro y abrió el paquete azorado preguntándose qué podría ser. Había una camiseta. La desplegó delante de él y rió al ver el dibujo. Era un oso de peluche con sombrero, gafas de sol y chaqueta de cuero negra tocando una guitarra eléctrica. A su lado, Sheila se asomó a verlo y luego lanzó una mirada muy significativa a Kanako.

\- Si no te gusta se puede devolver. – Comentó sin mirarle y bajó la voz. – No quería regalarte ropa, pero la vi y me acordé de ti. Espero que sea de tu talla.

\- ¡Y me encanta! – Marcos abrazó la camiseta feliz.

\- Eh, pero enséñala. – Pidió Shokichi. – Que queremos verla.

Se la enseñó al resto que miraron a Kanako con sonrisillas en las que se leía "Ya… así que es tu osito rockero, ¿eh?". Por suerte Marcos, que no pareció notarlo, desvió la atención al levantarse, quitarse la sudadera y la camiseta para probársela. Kanako tragó saliva con dificultad admirando el cuerpo esbelto del rubio, mientras Yaeko se tapaba la cara y oía un "oh" de Eva. Al menos comprobó que el regalo de la japonesa era de su talla al tiempo que recibía un capón de Alex por cambiarse delante de todo el mundo.

Aun rascándose la nuca, Michelle le pasó su regalo. Estaba bastante intrigado con qué clase de regalo podría recibir de una mujer que, siendo sinceros, apenas conocía, y que tenía mucho carácter. Cuando abrió en envoltorio, se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Un álbum de fotos de cuero. Lo abrió con curiosidad y en la primera hoja había repartidas fotos suyas de pequeño hasta fotos más recientes de él, enmarcando una frase en español:

_Aunque el reloj no deje de dar las horas, el tiempo retenido en las fotos es eterno_

\- Me gusta. – Miró a Michelle con una renovada perspectiva y cierta admiración. – No me lo esperaba. ¿De dónde has sacado las fotos?

\- Culpable. – Sheila levantó la mano a su lado con una sonrisa.

\- Pasa la hoja. – Pidió la rubia.

Al hacerlo, en cuanto vio lo que había cerró el libro de golpe y levantó la vista sonrojado mientras Michelle le sonreía ladinamente. Ahora no sabía si la admiraba o la odiaba por hacerle mirar delante de todos. Sheila a su lado se tapaba la boca con una risita.

\- ¡Ey, enséñanos las fotos! – Pidió Yaeko.

\- ¡No! – Se abrazó al álbum – Son mías.

Todo el grupo le pidió ver las fotos y al final tras la insistencia accedió y enseñó la foto. Michelle había imprimido en grande la foto en la que salía dándole un beso en la mano a Kanako y la había puesto tras la hoja de la dedicatoria.

\- Anda. – Comentó Amelia. – Qué monos salís.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya está, suficiente. – Marcos que seguía muy colorado, al igual que Kanako, cerró el álbum.

Faltaba el regalo de Shokichi. Cuando lo abrió resultó ser una jarra de cerveza, una docena de vasos de chupito, y, como regalo especial, una botella de litro de tequila José Cuervo Especial Reposado.

\- Wow, ¡Shokichi! ¡Mola! – El rubio estaba emocionado.

\- ¡Shokichi! – Recriminó Michelle mientras el aludido se encogía sobre sí mismo. - ¡Estás incitando a la bebida a un menor!

\- Soy casi mayor de edad. – Dijo Marcos.

\- ¡No en este país! – Le dijo la rubia.

\- Venga, venga, Michelle – Shokichi le sonrió. – Es su cumpleaños, déjale disfrutar un poco…

\- Pues venga, ¡vamos a abrirla!

\- Espera, espera. – El hombretón le detuvo. – Queda un regalo.

\- ¿De quién? Ya le hemos dado todos algo… ¿no? – Comentó Sheila.

\- Pues… - Shokichi se alejó cuatro pasos prudenciales de Michelle. – Es de Joseph, toma. Me dijo que le habías caído bien, y que los amigos de Akari son sus amigos, que por eso te quería hacer un regalo también.

Con una mirada de odio intenso de Michelle y todos inclinados hacia Marcos a ver qué podría ser, el joven abrió el paquete y contuvo el aliento sin creérselo. Leyó la tarjeta que venía, que estaba escrita a mano en español con una letra pulcra y limpia.

_Es posible que la notes algo amplia, pero con tu edad y constitución actual, aún te queda crecer un poco, así que no te preocupes, que te quedará como un guante. _

_Espero que te guste._

_Joseph._

_P.D.: No la dejes cerca de Michelle, es un poco temperamental._

Su regalo era una flamante chaqueta de cuero negra de roquero. Aún sin entender demasiado de cuero, cualquiera que la viese notaba que tenía que haber sido MUY cara. Ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera imaginado tener algo así. Shokichi lanzó un silbido de admiración y Akari le miraba con una mezcla de odio e irremediable atracción por la prenda.

\- Oye, pues Joseph es un tipo simpático, ¿eh? – Por suerte el rubio estaba hipnotizado mirando su regalo y no vio la mirada de odio de Michelle.

\- ¡Vamos, póntela! – Urgió Sheila empujándole por el hombro.

Marcos se levantó del asiento, abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta, y al meter el primer brazo por la manga, Yaeko sintió cómo su compañera de piso contenía el aliento. Y no era para menos. La chaqueta parecía hecha para él. De hecho Kanako se preguntó cómo había podido ir sin ella antes. Se subió la cremallera y se alejó del grupo para que viesen en efecto desde lejos dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Era muy cómoda, suave y calentita. Abrió los brazos enfrente de todo con la cabeza bien alta y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó arrogante.

\- ¡Marcos! ¡Qué sexy estás! – Exclamó Sheila.

\- Tío, qué envidia me das. – Alex le miraba sin acabar de creerse que fuera el mismo chico que había visto crecer a su lado.

\- Estás hecho un hombre. – Shokichi estaba hasta emocionado.

\- Solo te falta la moto. – Yaeko estaba impresionada.

\- Estás muy guapo. – Incluso la tímida Eva alabó al muchacho cuyo ego crecía como la espuma.

\- Joseph es imbécil. – Soltó Michelle. – Encima te queda bien.

Kanako seguía mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos incapaz de articular palabra. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser un crío? ¿Era la chaqueta? No, no era la chaqueta, pero el cambio había sido tan gradual que no se había dado cuenta. Sus rasgos eran cada vez más adultos, y su fisionomía también, como comprobó hace un momento cuando se puso la camiseta que le regaló. Y sí, maldita sea, mentiría si no admitiese que ahora mismo estaba hasta excitada ante la visión de Marcos enfundado en esa chaqueta de cuero negra. Antes de darse cuenta el rubio caminaba hacia ella moviendo los labios y se forzó a reaccionar.

\- Ey, Kanako, que si te gusta.

\- Sí. – Apartó cara hacia un lado dejando que el pelo le cubriese el rostro, que estaba muy sonrojado y bajó la voz. – Te queda muy bien…

\- Bien. – Marcos sonrió y le apartó el cabello con una mano, apenas rozando su mejilla para verla la cara. – Pero tu camiseta también me gusta mucho, ¿eh? – Le miró asustada a los ojos y él sonrió más aún. – Venga, voy a llevar todo esto a mi habitación y ¡vamos a tomar unos tequilas! – Apiló todos los regalos y se dirigió a su cuarto. A Kanako le pareció que incluso caminaba más estirado con la chaqueta de cuero y contuvo un suspiro.

\- Creo – dijo Amelia a su oído con arrogancia – que no soy la única a la que se le notan cosas.

Kanako le lanzó una mirada que hizo dar un respingo a la muchacha y buscar inconscientemente el brazo de Keiji. Al notar el contacto, el boxeador la miró intrigado.

\- Dime, Amelia.

\- N-n-no, nada. – Se sonrojó retirando la mano de su brazo como si quemase al tiempo que Kanako sonreía maliciosamente. – Pa-parece que le ha gustado el regalo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Frunció el entrecejo. – Quién lo diría.

\- Bueno… Ya sabes, está en la edad de que le gusten las historias más oscuras y de antihéroes que las clásicas de héroe-villano. – Amelia hablaba entusiasmada y Keiji sonrió pese a que no acababa de entender por qué un libro lleno de escenas sangrientas con personajes desnudos sin razón aparente podría ser lo que buscaban los chicos de diecisiete años. Bueno, su amigo parecía feliz, se consolaría con eso.

Cuando Marcos volvió Shokichi ya había llenado los vasos de chupito mientras Alex llevaba el salero con rodajas de limón que había partido y se las repartieron. Amelia en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Keiji no había cogido vaso.

\- Keiji tú no…

\- No. – Le interrumpió con su habitual sonrisa. – No me gusta el alcohol, y soy deportista profesional, así que no bebo. – Amelia miró con culpabilidad su vaso y la rodaja de limón que había cogido y la saliva en el dorso de su mano. – No te preocupes, bebe si te apetece.

No tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse cuando le pasaron el salero. Brindaron todos por Marcos y se acabaron de un trago el tequila. Había que reconocer que estaba bueno. Con la mitad de los presentes aún con el limón en la boca, Shokichi sacó un saquillo de tela negra y lo agitó ostentosamente delante de todos.

\- Oh, no. – Michelle se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – ¿Otra vez, Shokichi?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Akari miró la bolsa como si estuviera llena de gusanos.

\- Quiere hacer un _Secret Santa_. – El gesto resignado de la rubia era patente.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Es divertido! – Shokichi puso pucheros agitando la bolsa delante de ella. – Además – bajó la voz – Adolf y Joseph ya cogieron su papel…

\- ¡Me niego a regalarle algo a ese impresentable! – Keiji le puso la mano en el hombro para que se relajase.

\- Venga, Michelle – Eva se levantó y metió la mano en la bolsa. Sabía que era difícil, pero cabía la posibilidad de que le tocase Adolf. – Si te toca Joseph te lo cambio, o las repartimos de nuevo. – Sonrió a la mujer.

Uno por uno fueron metiendo la mano en el saquillo, y al final Michelle se rindió aunque siguió barruntando por lo bajo sobre que cierto rector perdería la capacidad de reproducirse algún día con alguna mujer que le aguantase si sacaba el nombre de su excesivamente enérgico director de tesis.

Amelia observó cómo todos uno por uno metían la mano en la bolsita de tela negra, aguardando todos para verlo a la vez y miró al suelo con cierta envidia. Le gustaban esas cosas y, bueno, para qué negarlo, si le tocase Keiji tendría la excusa perfecta para regalarle algo, aunque no parecía un hombre fácil precisamente. Ya estaba fantaseando con qué podría regalarle cuando Shokichi llamó su atención.

\- Amelia, el que queda es tuyo, cógelo. – Le acercó la bolsa con una sonrisa perfecta.

\- ¿Yo? P-pero si no os conozco… - Levantó las manos en un reflejo defensivo. – No sabría qué regalar…

\- Bueno, estamos en una fiesta, aprovecha para conocernos, aunque a algunos ya les conoces más. – Le guiñó un ojo cómplice y sonrió a Keiji, que apartó la vista sonrojado.

Finalmente a la de tres miraron sus papeles, y ansiosamente muchos miraron a su alrededor para intentar averiguar quién les había tocado. Marcos parecía estar ante un gran dilema. Yaeko, Kanako y Michelle parecían casi tener incluso una idea y Alex tenía el ceño fruncido. En general todos parecían conformes con su elección, excepto Akari, que se había quedado mirando a papel a medio camino entre la incredulidad absoluta y un tremendo derrotismo. Dadas las diferencias en sus poderes adquisitivos al haber varios estudiantes en el grupo, decidieron no establecer un precio mínimo, y celebraron el reparto con otra ronda de tequila.

\- Por nuestra nueva incorporación. – Anunció Shokichi. - ¡Amelia! – Mientras un coro de voces repetía "por Amelia" la susodicha apuró su vaso coloradísima. – Ay, Keiji, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte al lado de una mujer tan bonita y simpática. – Se llevó la mano a los ojos enjuagándose unas lágrimas de emoción. – Hacéis TAN buena pareja. ¡Es maravilloso!

\- Oye, Marcos – comentó Alex levantando la voz e ignorando a Shokichi – ¿por qué no nos tocas algo? – Hizo un gesto muy significativo a Keiji y Amelia, que estaban deseando que les tragase la tierra.

\- ¡Claro!

Mientras el chico iba a por la guitarra, Keiji lanzó una mirada de eterno agradecimiento a Alex por desviar la atención de ellos y Alex sacudió la cabeza discretamente quitándole importancia. Normalmente hubiera sido uno de los primeros en provocarles, pero reconoció que si Amelia se ponía más roja aún le iba a estallar la cabeza, y anunciar que el muchacho tocaría algo fue distracción suficiente para Shokichi. Además sabía que era buen momento para que Marcos se luciese un poco, que siempre le gustaba tener público.

El rubio se sentó abrazado a su guitarra con una sonrisa melancólica. Miró a todos con ojos brillantes mientras esperaban a que empezase para luego dirigirse a Alex.

_\- ¿Sabes?_ – Habló en su lengua materna. – _Así es más divertido tocar._

Alex le devolvió la sonrisa y Sheila a su lado le frotó la espalda con cariño. Al chico se le había subido un poco el tequila y comentó que primero iba a tocar una canción que le gustaba a Sheila de _Love of Lesbian_, así que tras afinar un poco y explicar por encima de lo que iba para los no hispano hablantes, comenzó a tocar "_Me amo_". El ritmo ágil de la canción junto con los coros de Sheila y Alex animó el ambiente, e incluso Shokichi, que no entendía la letra, intentaba llevar el ritmo de forma bastante desastrosa dando golpecitos en la mesa del salón, hasta que una mirada severa de Michelle le detuvo. Al acabar le aplaudieron y Marcos pareció crecer cinco centímetros.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – Comentó animado. – ¿Qué os apetece?

\- ¡Una boniiita! – Yaeko tan acostumbrada a beber como Kanako empezaba a tener problemas para articular las palabras. – ¡Quiero una bonita! – Se abrazó al brazo de Alex que la miró sonrojado y sin aliento. – A que tú tambiénnn quiedes una boniiitaaa. – Alex la miró tragando saliva con dificultad, pero ella no pareció notarlo, aunque se abrazó más fuerte a su brazo al tiempo que miraba qué decía el resto.

\- ¿Una romántica? – Sugirió Eva.

\- Ay, no, ¿eh? – Michelle también acusaba los efectos del alcohol y sus gestos y palabras cada vez eran cada vez más bruscos. – Pasteladas no. – Bastante tenía con los gestos absurdos de Joseph.

\- ¿Una balada heavy? – Sugirió Amelia. – Eso encaja.

\- Mmmm… – El rubio frunció un poco el ceño con una media sonrisa pensando alguna canción. – Qué exigentes sois las mujeres...

\- A mí no me mires – le acusó Sheila – que yo no te he dicho nada.

\- A ver qué se me ocurre…

Paseo la mirada por los presentes y se detuvo un momento en Kanako, sentada en el suelo casi enfrente de él. Era la única que no había dicho nada, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, y al cruzarse sus miradas, frunció un poco el ceño y los labios. Se preguntó qué le pasaría, además de tener una creciente borrachera, y al volver a la guitarra, empezó a tocar unos acordes. Al momento de empezar, se detuvo de repente, sonrojado.

\- No, esa no. – Carraspeó. ¿Por qué se había acordado de esa al mirarla? Bueno, realmente era porque se ajustaba a las exigencias del resto… ¿no? – Dadme un segundo…

\- ¿Por qué no tocas esa? – El tono de Alex tenía un punto de burla.

\- N-no me la sé bien. – Marcos sonrió nervioso.

\- Qué mentiroooosooooo… - Sheila le dio un empujón a su lado, el tequila también estaba haciendo efecto en ella. – Si sé cual ess… y te la sabesss perfesta.

\- Parecía bonita. – Shokichi se había unido a las mujeres y bailoteaba nervioso.

\- ¿Ahora te va a dar vergüenza tocar baladas, nenaza? – Se burló Alex.

\- Cobardeee… - Canturreó Akari.

\- Eh, eh, eh, tocaré lo que quiera, que es mi cumple. – Cuanto más le insistían, más rojo se ponía.

\- Marcos. – Kanako le miró a los ojos muy seria. – Toca esa.

\- ¿P-p-por qué? – Se le había cortado la respiración, de todas las personas que le podía pedir esa canción, a ella ni podía tocársela ni podía negársela, pero no sabía por qué. Quizá porque era la que le había inspirado y ahora la estaba enfocando en ella. Además estaba muy seria, parecía triste, o molesta o… ¿algo?

\- No sé. – La muchacha se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista. – Quieddo saber por qué no quieres tocaddla… supongo.

Marcos enmudeció, y bajó la vista al mástil de la guitarra. Vale, la tocaría porque se lo había pedido ella. Carraspeó. Notaba la boca seca y dio un trago a la cerveza. Comprobó las cuerdas una vez más. ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto empezar? Miró a Kanako de refilón que le miraba con ansia. Qué guapa estaba. Le seguía sobrando ese tirante negro, pero estaba tan guapa… Le pareció ver que Yaeko seguía agarrada de Alex. Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Cerrando los ojos un momento, intentando evadirse, tragó saliva, carraspeó y volvió a empezar.

_Maite Zaitut_, de _Mägo de Oz_ empezó a sonar de su guitarra y empezó a cantar con voz suave. Hasta Michelle tuvo que reconocer que lo hacía bien. Alex apoyó la cabeza en la de Yaeko, que estaba en su hombro mientras tarareaba la canción en voz baja y seguía el ritmo en el suelo. Marcos miró de refilón a Kanako que estaba inclinada atenta a lo que decía y casi se desconcentra. Todos dieron un pequeño respingo cuando aumentó el ritmo y el tono de voz para acabar con una sonrisa pícara. Acabó lentamente con los acordes del principio sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

\- El roquerillo que se pone tiedno con baladasss. – Michelle sonreía ladinamente.

\- Yo no me he puest…

\- Estás roooojooo… - Yaeko se separó al fin de Alex y le estaba señalando. Marcos se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara y estaba ardiendo. Miró a Kanako que le miraba con ojos soñadores.

\- ¡Tengo el pelo como escarpias! – Shokichi estaba emocionado. – ¿Qué dice la canción?

\- N-nada especial. – El rubio se recompuso y dio otro trago a su cerveza. Resopló despejando pensamientos extraños de su mente. – Venga, va, os toco otra.

Con un ritmo ágil empezó a tocar _Snow_ de _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, y esta vez Amelia incluso se animó a cantar, aunque al sentir que Keiji la miraba con una sonrisa sorprendida se calló de repente y solo tarareaba en voz baja. El ambiente incómodo de la anterior canción desapareció y sonreía tranquilo mientras cantaba. Le gustaba esto, tocar con los amigos, sin la presión de que pillen a Alex rebuscando unas monedas extras en los bolsillos ajenos. Tocar porque le gustaba, no porque tenía que hacerlo. Igual eso de las velas funcionaba más de lo que parecía, quien sabe.

Cuando acabó la canción le aplaudieron y decidieron que ya le habían subido bastante el ego al rubio para todo el mes, así que Marcos fue a guardar la guitarra. La metió en la funda con mimo y cerró la cremallera. ¿Qué le había pasado antes? ¿Y qué le pasaba a Kanako? Estaba rara. En fin, será que se le habrá subido el tequila, no le daría más vueltas. Sintió un golpe en la puerta y dio un bote en el sitio. Era Shokichi queriendo alabarle por las canciones. Respiró. Tenía que relajarse. La charla con el hombretón le ayudaría.

Alex por su parte se levantó a la cocina en cuanto su compañero dejó de tocar. Le estaba poniendo muy nervioso tener a Yaeko tan cerca. Además sabía que a la muchacha se le estaba subiendo el alcohol y se arrimaba a él más que estando sobria, y no sabía cómo actuar. Aún notaba la sensación del abundante pecho de la chica contra su brazo, su dulce pecho apretado contra su brazo. Claro que le gustaba tenerla tan cerca, pero no quería abusar… y su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo desesperadamente. Cada vez que la miraba lo único que pensaba era en sentir sus labios contra los suyos, y poder jugar con su pelo, soltarle la coleta y enredar los dedos en él… Pero no, no podía hacer eso. No hoy al menos. Era el cumpleaños de Marcos y ella no estaba siendo consciente de sus actos.

\- Qué cariñosa está Yaeko, ¿verdad? – Keiji estaba a su lado cogiendo un refresco.

\- Creo que es cosa del tequila. – Justo en ese momento Yaeko estaba dando un abrazo a Sheila y sonrió un poco triste.

\- Yo creo que no todo. – Keiji le sonrió y Alex se sonrojó aunque se mantuvo digno. – Por cierto… gracias por lo de antes. Se lo he dicho a Shokichi, pero no me hace caso. Es mi vecina, nada más. Quizá fui un poco atrevido trayéndola, pero reconozco que no sabía qué regalarle a Marcos y le pedí ayuda… Y él la invitó…

\- Ey. – Alex le golpeó suave el hombro con el puño. – No tienes que darme explicaciones. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Es buena chica, y así también ha habido más gente, que es lo que quería Marcos.

Las mujeres por su parte estaban conversando en los sofás y tiradas por el suelo con Akari a su lado, que se sentó al lado de Michelle. La rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Los hombres sois unos sssiiiimplesh.

\- Y boboss. – Apostilló Kanako sentada en el suelo al lado de Eva.

\- Tienes rassón. Me caesh bien.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? – Akari miró confundido a Michelle.

\- ¡Cállate y di que sí! – Le dio un empujón que de no ser por el reposabrazos le hubiera tirado al suelo.

\- Eemm… ¿sí?

\- Eresh un buen chico. – Le revolvió el pelo y le dio su vaso. – Llénamelo.

\- V-vale. – Akari se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

\- ¿Veis? – Comentó Michelle en cuanto se alejó. – Shimplesh. – Las chicas rieron. – Ademásss se cree que no me enntero cuando me mida las tetash.

\- Jijiji. – Rió tontamente Yaeko. – También te mira el cuuloooo.

\- Puesh no te quejess. – Kanako estaba con el ceño fruncido. – Al menosh tú tienes tetash para que te miren, pero yo ni eso, mira. – Se puso las manos bajo el pecho para remarcar su escasez de busto. Luego de repente miró fijamente a Eva, que estaba sentada a su lado mirando al suelo y puso la cabeza a la altura de sus enormes senos. – Oye… tú… - se destilaba la envidia. – ¿Qué talla ussass? – Eva se sobresaltó.

\- Pues… - Se sonrojó. – Una H…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – El grito de Kanako asustó a la muchacha que retrocedió un poco.

\- ¿En sherio tienesh másh que yo? – Michelle se agachó y le agarró un pecho. – Anda, pues shí…

\- Y másh que Yaeko… - Kanako le agarró el otro. – Qué envidia.

\- Ch-chicas, p-p-por favor… - Eva estaba colorada mientras las sobaban.

En la cocina, sin perderse detalle Marcos simulaba atender a Shokichi que estaba de espaldas a las chicas y picó a Akari que estaba despistado. Keiji estaba colorado intentando no mirar y la sonrisilla de Alex cambió a una expresión de sorpresa cuando Kanako se levantó y agarró una teta de Yaeko explicando algo al resto mientras su compañera se reía encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se sentó al lado de Michelle y la miró muy seria.

\- Todash tenéis tetash menos yo. – Agachó la cabeza triste. – No esss jusssto. – Levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido hacia el busto de Michelle y le apretó una teta. – Además tú hasshta las tienessh duras.

\- Tampoco eshtásh tan mal, mujer…

Esta vez fue el turno de Michelle de tocar a Kanako. En ese momento el ruido de un vaso haciéndose añicos contra el suelo les hizo separarse y mirar a la cocina al tiempo de ver a Akari muy muy colorado mirando lo que antes era un vaso con cerveza. Marcos le dio un capón mientras Alex con claro gesto de disgusto, ayudado por Shokichi, empezaba a recoger el desastre. Max, asustado por el ruido, había huido a la habitación del rubio y cerraron la puerta para que no se cortase con los cristales. Keiji estaba dando un largo trago a su refresco.

\- Shí, teníasss razón. – Rió Sheila. – Son unos shimplesss. – Abrió la botella de tequila que seguía encima de la mesa y llenó vasos de chupito para todas. – Venga, vamos a brindar por nosshotrash.

Mientras las chicas bebían su chupito al grito de "por nosotras" y reían, Marcos cuchicheaba con Akari. Alex con la fregona en la mano intentó no perderse la conversación.

\- Eres tonto, tío. – El rubio le estaba echando la bronca. – Ahora que se estaban animando…

\- P-pero… ¿viste cómo se tocaban? – Akari no daba crédito. Acostumbrado a las tímidas japonesas estas cosas le quedaban grandes.

\- Ay, Akari… qué poco sabes del mundo. No hay nada más desinhibido en este mundo que un grupo de mujeres borrachas. – Entonces una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su cara. – Oye, Akari… ¿sabes lo que es un tequila sexy?

\- Marcos, no. – Alex a su lado tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No seas aguafiestas, será divertido. Seguro que a Yaeko le gusta. – Guiñó un ojo a Alex y cogió al japonés del brazo, que le miraba sin entender. – Vamos, Akari, tú ponte al lado de Michelle.

Marcos echó a andar decidido arrastrando a Akari con él. Se sentó en el reposabrazos al lado de Kanako, que dio un pequeño respingo, y Akari en el otro reposabrazos, al lado del Michelle dándole otro vaso que había cogido de la cocina con lo que le había pedido. Alex después de recoger el estropicio abrió la puerta a Max y, un tanto sonrojado, se sentó cerca de Yaeko mirando al rubio con intenciones asesinas. Marcos cogió el salero en la mano jugueteando con él y apoyó un brazo contra el respaldo detrás de Kanako.

\- ¿Os parece bonito beber sin avisar? ¡Shokichi! Ven, vamos a tomar una ronda. – Se giró al resto levantando una ceja. - ¿Sabéis lo que es un tequila sexy?

\- Madcossh… - Sheila le con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Mejod uno noddmal…

\- ¿Eso qué es? – Amelia le miró intrigado.

Entonces Marcos en lugar de contestar, miró a Kanako. La japonesa se encontró con los ojos de cazador, verdes y brillantes, con la sonrisa ladeada que tantas veces le había visto antes de una trastada. El rubio pasó con agilidad un dedo por debajo del tirante negro que tanto le llevaba molestando toda la noche y se lo bajó, bajándole un poco el cuello del jersey para pasar la lengua por su hombro y echar sal con cuidado. Cuando levantó la cabeza sonrió más aún al encontrar a Kanako roja con una expresión entre vergüenza absoluta y odio. Se giró al resto.

\- Es igual que un tequila normal, pero en vez de lameros vosotros, buscáis otra persona.

Miró de nuevo a Kanako a los ojos ofreciéndole el salero. La japonesa tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos en contraste con Marcos que estaba calmado. Se sostuvieron las miradas y todos esperaron pensando que le iba a soltar un guantazo al rubio, pero en cambio, le arrancó el salero de los dedos. Marcos sonrió de nuevo y le ofreció el dorso de su mano, pero en lugar de eso le tiró del brazo y le lamió el interior del antebrazo aún con la cara de enfado mientras el rubio la miraba sorprendido. Animados por ellos dos, Akari dio un bote en el asiento cuando Michelle levantó la manga de su camiseta y sintió su lengua pasando por su marcado deltoides. Él no fue tan atrevido como Kanako y se conformó con el dorso de la mano de la rubia. Alex sin saber si matar o abrazar a Marcos por su idea, tomó con delicadeza la mano de Yaeko y se la llevó a los labios para lamerle el dorso.

\- Aleesss… - La chica estaba roja pero se reía. – Padecesss un pdrincipe. – soltó una risita de colegiala. – Eztass muy guapo. – Le pasó los dedos de la otra mano por el pelo y se estremeció al tiempo cogió la suya y sentía la saliva de Yaeko en ella.

A Shokichi también le pareció divertido el juego y escogió la mano de Sheila, que estaba muy roja al tiempo que le pareció oír "asaltacunas" poco disimulado por Michelle. Keiji no tomó chupito para disgusto de Amelia, pero aun así Marcos insistió en que ella y Eva tenían que usar al menos la mano de la otra, así que al final cedieron mientras el boxeador miraba ligeramente avergonzado alternativamente a Marcos dando las instrucciones y a Amelia que ni corta ni perezosa cogió la mano de la alemana sin pensárselo mucho más. Con los vasos llenos y los limones a mano, cada uno chupó la sal de su pareja, acabaron la botella brindando por más fiestas juntos y apuraron sus tequilas. Mordisquear el limón les sirvió a unos cuantos para ocultar el rubor.

El cumpleañero miró a Kanako con una sonrisa divertida y sincera, pero cambió el gesto al ver a la japonesa con respiraciones fuerte y cortas.

\- Ey. – Posó una mano en su espalda con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien? – Ella dio un respingo, le apartó y le dio un manotazo en el brazo, levantándose tambaleante.

\- ¡Eres idiota!

Marcos la miró sin entender, y solo consiguió molestarla más. Se levantó lo más digna que pudo, que dado su estado de embriaguez no fue especialmente elegante, y fue al baño haciendo eses dando un portazo. Se miró en el espejo del baño y tocó la zona donde había estado la lengua del rubio, que aún estaba húmeda. Lo había vuelto a hacer, la había vuelto a poner en evidencia, y había tenido el descaro de incluso bajarle el tirante del sujetador. Se lo subió con rabia. Si le había parecido un hombre con la chaqueta de cuero había sido una ilusión, seguía siendo un crío. Un crío idiota. No quería que la tomase el pelo otra vez. No quería verle. No quería… no quería engañarse. Sí, le gustaba el rubio, con su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos juguetones. Y no quería admitirlo, porque si empezaba así, se acabaría enamorando de una causa perdida, pero el muy idiota seguía haciendo esas cosas, como lamerla, o darle un beso cuando no venía a cuento, o dejarse acariciar el cuello, o ser tan estúpidamente adorable cuando menos lo esperaba. Estaba enfadada con todo y con nada en concreto. Con ella misma por dejarse llevar y con él por no darse cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ella. Necesitaba un abrazo, y sólo le valdría de él, y no lo quería, aunque lo desease. Sintió lágrimas acudir a sus ojos y en ese momento, por alguna razón, se acordó de un chiste estúpido que él le contó una vez que estaba de bajón, y le dio la risa. Estaba perdiendo el control. Vio en sus recuerdos a Marcos sonriendo y suspiró con una sonrisa triste. Quería desengancharse de él y, maldita sea, sabía que no lo iba a conseguir.

Mientras ella se peleaba con sus sentimientos en el baño, Marcos miró a Alex a ver si había entendido algo, pero tenía a Yaeko abrazada a él, que estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco sin atreverse a moverse apenas, mientras ella insistía en repetir lo del chupito. Sheila había huido a la cocina, así que miró a Akari, pero sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú no eddes muy lissto, ¿eh? – Michelle le miró por encima de las gafas con aire de superioridad.

\- Oye, ¿por qué dic…? – Marcos quiso defenderse, pero la rubia golpeó el pecho a Akari, dejándole sin aire.

\- Akari, dísshelo tú. Kanako tienne dazón. Eressh idiota.

\- M-Marcos… - Al japonés aún le faltaba el aire del golpe, pero obedeció como un perrito. La verdad es que Michelle estaba muy sexy cuando se ponía dominante, pero tenía un poco de miedo que le rompiese una costilla si no hacía caso. – idiota.

\- Buen xico. – Michelle dio un par de palmadas en la pierna de Akari que sonrió.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – No entendía nada.

\- Igual ssí que eress un poco espesito, ¿eh? – Amelia le miró con cierta lástima. De todas las chicas ella aún no estaba borracha, pero sí un poco achispada. – Pobre chica.

Marcos miró a Shokichi como último recurso, pero estaba hablando con Keiji y no se había enterado del tema. Molesto con todos ellos por no explicarle lo que él no veía, cuando oyó la cisterna del baño se levantó hacia Kanako que salía con expresión seria mientras el resto seguía conversando. Vio cómo la japonesa se tensaba cuando quedó a su altura.

\- Ey, Kanako. – Se rascó el cuello distraído. – Perdona si te he molestado, no era mi intención. – Entonces Marcos vio cómo primero sonreía levemente, para luego fruncir el ceño, y pasar a una expresión triste, hasta que por fin tensó los labios y le miró seria.

\- No, ddo me vale. – Le brillaban los ojos y quiso llorar otra vez porque la disculpa de Marcos parecía sincera. – Nundca piennssas lo ke hacessh. – Apartó la cara. Es verdad, se lo podría haber hecho a cualquiera, y se enfadó de nuevo.

\- Lo siento. – Marcos agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta. Si la estaba molestando mejor la dejaba un rato tranquila y se iba con el resto. Entonces ella le agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Pod qué te vassh? ¿No me quiedessh hablad? – Ahora estaba al borde del llanto y no quería mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos la miró confuso, ¿qué estaba pasando? – N-no, pero parecía que te estaba molestando, y…

\- Yo no he dixxo essho. – Apretó los labios y le agarró más fuerte.

\- Entonces – empezaba a hacerle daño e hizo una mueca de dolor – ¿no estás enfadada? – La miró dubitativo y entonces le soltó.

\- Sí… Bueno, no… Un poco… – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – ¡No lo sé! ¡No me agobies!

Kanako dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina donde seguía Sheila picoteando restos de la cena dejando a Marcos plantado en mitad del salón preguntándose si Kanako, estaría con la regla, que había oído que las mujeres se alteraban mucho. Quizá si le daba chocolate se le pasaba. Fue a sentarse con el resto y vio que Yaeko iba con su amiga. Se sentó en el hueco que había quedado libre al lado de Alex, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, la cara en las manos y resoplando. Notó un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya? – Alex estaba usando su tono de hermano mayor.

\- ¡Nada! – Marcos se incorporó en el asiento. – No lo entiendo.

\- Deberías esstar tú allí y no Yaeko. – Comentó Amelia.

Marcos miró de refilón. Yaeko le estaba dando un abrazo a Kanako y Sheila le frotaba la espalda, al poco se estaba riendo, pero de pronto dio un golpe en la encimera y le hizo dar un respingo. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de humor? Así era muy difícil saber qué quería.

\- Me ha dicho que no la agobie. – Dijo compungido. – Luego hablo con ella.

\- No dejes que beba más. – Sugirió Alex. – Ya ha cogido una bastante buena.

Por su parte, Michelle había decidido que tenía calor y quería quitarse la camiseta que llevaba, aunque no tenía nada puesto debajo, mientras Akari intentaba detenerla sonrojado con ayuda de Keiji porque a Shokichi le estaba dando la risa.

\- M-M-Michelle, vas a coger frío. – Akari la agarró del brazo, pero Michelle no era para nada enclenque y le estaba costando pararla sin recurrir a la fuerza.

\- ¡He dissho que tengo calorrr!

\- Michelle. – La voz de Keiji la detuvo. – Hazme caso a mí, no te quites eso, acuérdate lo que pasó la última vez.

La voz de Keiji llegó a su alcoholizado cerebro y se detuvo. La última vez que se desnudó en una borrachera la habían sacado fotos que por alguna razón casi llegan a Joseph y tuvo que amenazar con cortar varios pares de pelotas si no eliminaban todas las pruebas. Miró a Akari con detenimiento. Si hubiera sido Joseph no la hubiera parado. Mierda, pensar en Joseph la ponía de mal humor. Pero Akari era más noble, o más tonto, quién sabe. ¿No quería verle las tetas o qué? Porque bien que aprovechaba para mirárselas cuando podía.

\- Akaddi, no si erhesh tonto o un buenazzo. – Le posó la mano en el hombro sin controlar su fuerza y Akari contuvo un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿P-p-por qué, Michelle?

\- ¿Esh que no me quierhes ver las tetass?

\- ¿Eh? Esto… - ¿Y ahora qué decía? ¡Claro que quería vérselas! Pero en privado, él solo, no delante de todos, pero si le decía que sí, iba a quedar como un pervertido, y si decía que no, igual pensaba que no le gustaban. – Es que… quizá… no es el momento… - Vio a Michelle ponerse de rodillas en el sofá e inclinarse hacia él.

\- ¿Esh que no te gushtan? – Michelle le miró con el ceño fruncido y Akari no apartaba la vista de sus ojos azules, taladrándole como lanzas. – Míralash. – No era un ofrecimiento, era una órden, pero se resistía a bajar los ojos. – Que lash miresh.

Keiji le puso una mano en el hombro pero Michelle levantó un dedo pidiéndole que no interviniese. Al final Akari tragó saliva y bajó la visa una fracción de segundo y tensó los labios, esperando que así fuese suficiente. Dios, eran maravillosas, pero Michelle le estaba dando un poco de miedo. Entonces, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, notó la mano de la rubia en su cogote y le hundió la cara en su pecho.

\- ¡He dissho que las miresh bien!

Esta vez entre Keiji y Shokichi separaron al pobre Akari de Michelle. Michelle se quedó recostada en el sofá mientras el muchacho se disculpaba en japonés e iba al baño a refrescarse la cara, que estaba rojísima. La rubia retó al resto con la mirada a decirle algo y se borraron las sonrisas de los dos mejicanos que siguieron a lo suyo.

Cuando Akari volvió del baño quiso escoger un sitio más alejado de Michelle temiendo que fuese a violarle, o cualquier cosa similar, de un momento a otro delante de todos, pero Michelle le miró levantando una ceja con una expresión entre disgusto y decepción, así que se sentó en el suelo cerca de ella y Michelle le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza. A decir verdad a la rubia le gustaba esa versión-mascota de Akari.

Sheila, Kanako y Yaeko volvieron con el grupo. Yaeko se quiso sentar entre Alex y Marcos, echando a este último y abrazándose de nuevo al mayor de los mejicanos. Kanako por su parte se sentó en el suelo, y Marcos, dubitativo se sentó a su lado. La japonesa parecía más relajada, y le dio un empujón suave en el hombro.

\- Ey, ¿más tranquila? – Vio cómo Kanako encogía de hombros sin mirarle y bajó el tono. – Me gustaría que estuvieras feliz. – la japonesa le miró desafiante, pero Marcos estaba mirando al suelo con un esbozo de sonrisa triste. – No por ser mi cumple, es porque no sé qué hacer cuando estás así. – Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento y Marcos le señaló a Alex y Yaeko. Intentó distraerla. – Mira esos dos bobos.

Yaeko estaba prácticamente tumbada encima de Alex, y si no estaba dormida, poco le faltaba. Igual contribuía el hecho de que muchacho le estaba acariciando el pelo distraído con aire soñador, y Kanako apartó la vista molesta frunciendo el ceño. Por eso Yaeko veía todo tan sencillo. Ella tenía lo que quería, y si no fuera por su estúpida línea del matrimonio estaría saliendo con Alex, así que no podía entender lo que es que te guste alguien que no sabes siquiera qué pretende contigo, que juega con tus sentimientos. Sí, lo reconocía, notaba una envidia malsana invadiéndola. Notó la mano de Marcos en el brazo y dio un bote en el sitio.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Intentó mirarla la cara, pero la apartó.

\- Shíh. – Sonó seca. – Nosh vamoshs.

\- Espera. – La agarró del brazo antes de que se levantase. – Podéis quedaros aquí, Yaeko está dormida ya, y, bueno… - se sonrojó. – tú puedes usar mi cama.

\- No. Nosh vamosh ya. – Intentó soltarse. – Déjame. – Marcos no quería soltarla, pasaba algo y quería saber qué era.

\- Pero a mí no me importa… Oye… ¿estás temblando?

\- ¡Essh culpa tuya!

Le miró a la cara con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos les estaban mirando. Se zafó de su brazo y se levantó dejándole confundido en el suelo. Fue al rincón de la casa entre la puerta de la habitación de Marcos y la puerta de la despensa, se sentó abrazándose las rodillas y enterró la cara en los brazos mientras unos violentos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Max se acercó a ella dándole con el hocico en el brazo y gimoteando, pero no le hizo caso. Todas las miradas se clavaron culpables en Marcos. Miró a Alex desesperado que le hizo un gesto hacia Kanako, así que fue hacia ella, mientras Akari se encargaba de despedir a todos, que a decir verdad también estaban cansados. Marcos se arrodilló enfrente de la japonesa.

\- Kanako. – Se le cortó el sollozo de repente al oírle, pero se abrazó más fuerte las piernas sin levantar la cabeza. – Kanako, mírame. – Posó la mano en su brazo. – Por favor. – Suplicó y consiguió que levantase un poco la cabeza.

\- Qué quieres. – Sus ojos le recordaron a un animal salvaje acorralado.

\- Saber qué te pasa. – Kanako levantó la cabeza del todo mirándole con incredulidad, como si la respuesta tuviera que saberla ya.

\- Eddesh un cdrío idiota – Su rostro se quebró y volvió a sollozar hundiendo la cabeza en los brazos.

\- Vale, vale, soy idiota. – Marcos intentó seguirle el juego. – Pero dime qué te pasa, por favor. – Le estaba partiendo el alma verla así y saber que era por su culpa, y no saber qué hacer para arreglarlo.

\- A-hoda m-mee dashs la dazón – hipó – como a lash tontash. – Y con eso empezó a llorar más fuerte.

\- Kanako, por dios – la agarró de los brazos y la agitó suavemente obligándola a mirarle, estaba desesperado y al borde del llanto él también. – mira, soy idiota, y es culpa mía, y lo que tú quieras, pero lo que no soy es adivino. Dime qué te pasa, por favor, no soporto verte así. – Observó su rostro que se contraía en expresiones de milisegundos como debatiendo internamente qué decirle, pero al menos no lloraba.

\- Eresh idddiota. – Hablaba agitada e inconexa y evitaba mirarle a los ojos mientras se retorcía las manos. – Me molestashs y me tomahs el pelo, peddo luego hacess cosass que… que… me gusstan, pero luego no me hacess caso. Y no te dash cuenta de lash cosasss. A veces no quiero vedte, pero tampdco quiero queh te vayash, porque me río condtigo, pero me molestahs y no quiedo essstad sola y…

No estaba aclarándole nada, y no parecía llegar a ningún sitio. Entonces, Marcos en ese momento hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Tomó su rostro entre las manos, interrumpiéndola, e ignorando sus ojos asustados le dio un beso suave en los labios. Kanako por fin se calló y al separarse vio su rostro ruborizado, y ella vio los ojos verdes llorosos y un esbozo de sonrisa amarga.

\- Ya te he hecho caso. – Suspiró y quitó las manos de su cara. – Y si quieres, ahora te dejo tranquila.

\- No. – Kanako le agarró de la camiseta fuerte cuando fue a levantarse y le empujó para que se sentase a su lado. – No te vayas.

Se apoyó en su hombro buscando postura. Él pasó el brazo por detrás de ella rodeándola, y se acomodó en su pecho. Marcos suspiró apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. No sabía cómo era una guerra, pero esto debía estar cerca. La respiración de Kanako poco a poco fue más acompasada y se durmió. Llorar es muy cansado. Miró al salón. Akari estaba en uno de los sofás con un libro y Alex estaba preparando una manta en el otro sofá. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el mayor puso cara de consecuencias sacudiendo la cabeza, y Marcos se encogió de hombros, sonrojado y mirando a otro sitio.

Con cuidado pasó el brazo que tenía libre por las piernas de Kanako y la levantó en el aire. Era bastante más ligera de lo que parecía. Empujó la puerta de su cuarto con la espalda, que solo estaba arrimada y cerró de la misma forma. Una vez dentro posó a Kanako en la cama y encendió la luz de la mesita. Se puso a quitarle las botas y Kanako despertó adormilada.

\- ¿Qué passsa?

\- Vamos a dormir ya. – Respondió suave dejando las botas a un lado. – Espera, que te abro la cama.

\- Voy a poneddme el pijama… - Estaba medio dormida y se quería empezar a desnudar.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Marcos la paró y le acercó un pantalón de andar por casa suyo y una camiseta. – Toma, anda, ponte esto. – Se dio la vuelta y esperó a que se cambiase, sonrojado.

\- No me middes. – Esperó pacientemente mordiéndose el labio, imaginándosela quitándose los _leggins_ y el vestido de lana, con su piel blanca expuesta. Aahh… quería mirar, no todos los días tienes una mujer desnudándose a tu lado, pero se contuvo. - Ya esshtá.

A Marcos le pareció que Kanako estaba muy mona con su ropa de andar por casa, aunque le quedaba grande. Estaba intentando abrir la cama sin mucho éxito, así que la ayudó y la muchacha se metió en la cama.

\- Marcos…

\- Dime. – La arropó y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Te he eshtropeado el cumpleaños? ¿Se han ido por mi culdpa? – Le costaba articular por el sueño y el remanente de borrachera.

\- No, tranquila. – Le frotó brazo por encima del edredón.

\- Marcos… - Ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Dime.

\- Me… me gustan tus ojos. – Se le cortó la respiración sin saber que decir. Notó la mano de Kanako posada sobre la suya. - ¿Me cantas algo hasta que me duerdma?

\- C-Claro. – Se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Qué prefieres?

\- Algo… bonito…

La muchacha se acurrucó en las mantas y dejó que Marcos comentó a cantar "_Fascinado"_, de Sidonie, en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la cara, apartándole el pelo. Cuando llegó al estribillo estaba ya dormida y se quedó un rato observándola y tarareando. Se inclinó sobre ella dándole un beso en la frente. Cogió unas mantas del armario, apagó la luz y salió fuera al fin cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Se encontró con las miradas interrogantes de Alex y Akari en el salón. Se derrumbó al lado de Akari. Estaba agotado.

\- Se ha dormido. – Anunció. – ¿Y Yaeko?

\- Durmiendo en mi cuarto. – Alex se pasó la mano por la cabeza. También tenía lo suyo encima.

\- No me despedí de la gente. – Marcos se llevó las manos a la cara. – Vaya mierda de anfitrión soy.

\- Me dijeron que no te preocupases. – Akari había cerrado el libro y les miraba preocupado – ¿Estáis bien?

\- Podríamos estar peor. – Comentó Marcos. – El que tiene que estar bien eres tú, que te han refrotado unas tetas por la cara. – Alex y Marcos rieron con voz cansada.

\- No os riais, a ver cómo la miro el lunes.

\- Pues procura que no sea como hoy – dijo Alex. – o tus compañeros te van a hacer muchas preguntas.

Después de hablar un rato Akari fue a la cama y los dos mejicanos se acomodaron en los sofás para intentar pasar una noche que se planteaba muy larga para ambos.

Lejos de allí, Shokichi y Michelle habían acompañado a Eva y Sheila a coger un taxi, ellos a casa del rector y ellas a casa de la mejicana, ya que habían quedado en dormir juntas. Los padres de Sheila apreciaban a la alemana y la consideraban una mejor influencia que los mejicanos, así que no tenía problemas. Michelle se quedó en casa de Shokichi a dormir. No se fiaba de llegar bien a casa y no quería arriesgar.

Keiji y Amelia no vivían demasiado lejos de Akari, Alex y Marcos, así que fueron andando. Amelia iba tensa e intentaba sacar buscar un tema de conversación a toda costa.

\- Hace frío, ¿eh? – _Bien, Amelia, buen intento…_

\- Un poco. – Se formaban nubes de vapor de sus bocas. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

\- Sí. – Amelia le sonrió sinceramente. – Tienes unos amigos muy simpáticos. Aunque… bueno, nada, no te preocupes. – Apartó la cara. No podía decir que el que parecía el mejor de sus amigos había sido muy agobiante.

\- Perdona a Shokichi. – Le dijo tranquilo leyéndole el pensamiento. – Se entusiasma fácilmente, pero es muy buena persona.

\- N-n-n-no quería decir… - Oyó la risa de Keiji y le miró.

\- Tranquila, es normal. – Sonrió recordando otros tiempos. – A mí también me abrumaba al principio.

Le fue contando brevemente cómo conoció a Shokichi, y cuando acabó, Amelia se dio cuenta de que no estaban muy lejos de su casa.

\- Emm… Keiji, ¿dónde vives? Es que estoy yendo a casa y no me he parado a preguntarte…

\- Oh, no te preocupes, está más atrás, pero te acompaño a la tuya. – Le sonrió y Amelia se sonrojó.

\- N-no hace falta. – Tragó saliva. – Este barrio es tranquilo y no he bebido tanto… - De hecho, estaba perfectamente, cosa que a Keiji le resultaba increíble viendo cómo habían acabado el resto de chicas.

\- No me sentiría bien si te dejo ir sola. – Le sonrió amable. – Así que insisto.

\- Bueno… gracias. – Se sonrojó y cambió de tema. – Me da un poco de angustia Kanako…

\- Marcos se encargará de ella. – Keiji le quitó importancia.

\- No están saliendo, ¿verdad?

\- No, qué va. – Keiji rió. – Sé que son muy obvios, pero aún no se han dado cuenta.

\- Ah… Pero Alex y Yaeko sí… ¿verdad?

\- Tampoco, y esos sí que no me lo explico. Bueno, será cuestión de tiempo.

\- Ya veo…

Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio. No preguntó por Akari y Michelle, porque era evidente que no, aunque los dos se lanzaban unas miradas muy significativas. Y bueno, el momento que ella le hundió la cara en las tetas… pensó que se moría de risa. Llegaron a su piso más rápido de lo que le gustaría.

\- Es aquí ya. – Amelia se dio la vuelta hacia él con el corazón latiéndole fuerte. – Gracias por acompañarme.

\- No hay de qué. Gracias a ti por venir a la fiesta – Keiji sonrió y ella se quedó hipnotizada.

\- E res un encanto… - Al punto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y se llevó la mano a la boca. Keiji la miró sorprendido y azorado. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir piropos.

\- Tú eres más encantadora que yo. – Keiji sonrió notando un agradable calor en el pecho. – Ráscale las orejas a Sauron de mi parte. Mañana nos vemos, Amelia.

\- M-mañana nos vemos, Keiji.

Mientras tanto, dos chicos intentaban sin éxito conciliar el sueño en sendos sofás sin éxito, cada uno son sus propios problemas.

_\- Alex_. – Llamó en voz baja. - _¿estás dormido?_

_\- Ni de coña, tío_. – Le oyó resoplar. También hablaba en voz baja.

_\- ¿Crees que lo hacen a posta?_

_\- ¿El qué?_

_\- Ellas, lo de provocarnos así. Porque a ti… hubo un momento que pensé os lo ibais a montar Yaeko y tú ahí mismo. ¡Auch!_ – Alex le dio un cojín. – _¡Es que sois muy evidentes!_

_\- No seas bruto. Y vale, sí, lo admito. Estoy pillado, muy pillado por ella. Y pienso cursiladas que si te las contase te reirías de mí tres meses seguidos_. – Volvió a golpearle al oír una risita. – _Pero_ – suspiró – _no tengo opciones con ella_.

_\- Venga, tío, no me jodas. Está colada por ti_.

_\- ¿Tú crees? _– Sonó esperanzado. – _¿Por qué lo sabes?_

_\- Mmm…_ \- Se hizo de rogar antes de contestar. – _Venga, seré bueno. Me lo ha dicho Kanako. Pero aunque no lo hubiese hecho, es muy obvio_.

_\- ¿De verdad?_ – Un profundo suspiro nacido de su alma asustó incluso a Marcos, y aunque su amigo no lo vio, se puso colorado. - _¿Sabes? Hay días que lo único que puedo pensar es en besarla._

_\- Jijiji_. _Pues era verdad lo de cursi._ _¡Auch! Ey, para ya_. – Marcos resopló ante el nuevo golpe. – _No sé, tío, lo digo en serio deberías lanzarte ya, o cualquier día os encerramos en algún sitio para que os lieis de una maldita vez. No te he dejado hoy porque luego recordarían esto como el día que os liasteis y no como mi cumple, que si no…_

_\- Tú tampoco estás para hablar, ¿eh?_ – Era su momento de contraatacar. – _¿Y ese beso a Kanako, qué?_

_\- Pues…_ \- Notó la cara ardiendo. – _Es que no se callaba, y no la entendía. Tan pronto me dice "ven" como "vete". Me estaba volviendo loco…_

_\- Deberías admitirlo…_

_\- ¿El qué?_

_\- Estás colado por Kanako. No puedes negarlo._

_\- No es verdad. Me cae bien y nos llevamos bien… casi todo el tiempo. Nada más._

_\- Ya claro… ¿Me vas a negar que no piensas en ella a menudo? ¿Qué no estás pensando cómo estará durmiendo ahora? ¿O cómo despertará mañana? Si lo habrá pasado bien, si le gusta la ropa que llevas, o lo guapa que está cuando sonríe, o que te gustaría que sonriese por ti… _\- Oyó a Marcos hacer un ruido que no supo identificar. – _Ríete si te parece cursi, pero el día que pienses así, amigo mío… ya sabes lo que hay._

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Alex meditó las palabras de Marcos. ¿Sería verdad? Su amigo no bromearía con algo así. Le había abierto su corazón, así que si le decía eso tenía que ser verdad. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla al día siguiente sin querer tenerla en sus brazos nada más despertar? Recordó los momentos a lo largo de la fiesta en los que había tenido el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca y cada vez que lo pensaba lo único que quería era entrar en la habitación, confesar lo que sentía y… No, no, no. Haría algo especial para ella. Quería que el primer beso con ella fuera especial. Sí, eso es, planearía algo especial. Tenía algo ahorrado, así que quizá la invitase a cenar fuera y…

_\- Alex_… - Marcos interrumpió sus pensamientos. – _¿Crees que mañana se acordará de que… la besé?_

_\- No lo sé, puede que sí. Se quedó muy callada._

_\- Estoy jodido… ¿verdad?_

_\- Bueno, no eres el único._ – Suspiró. – _Intenta dormir, anda. Buenas noches_

_\- Buenas noches._

Marcos se giró en el sofá intentando buscar una posición más cómoda, aunque su falta de sueño no era por comodidad precisamente. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado? Parecía un chiste. Sí, vale, A VECES pensaba esas cosas que había dicho Alex… Pero no quería decir nada. Lo pasa bien con ella, y es simpática, inteligente y guapa. Y se preocupa por ella porque es su amiga. Vale, no pensaba en, por ejemplo, que le gustaría que Sheila sonriese por él, o que le gustase su ropa y con Kanako sí, pero eso era porque con Sheila había más confianza… ¿no? Pero Kanako es diferente, eso es todo. Sí, eso era. Es diferente… Y si tan enamorado estaba a ver por qué le seguían pareciendo atractivas otras tías, ¿no? También es cierto que se le había acelerado el corazón cuando Kanako le dio el beso y eso no le pasó con el abrazo de Sheila, pero eso es porque… porque… porque… ¿Por qué con Kanako todo es diferente?

Iba a ser una noche muy muy larga.


	27. Beber perjudica gravemente tu salud

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Antes de nada avisar al respecto del capítulo del sábado. Los capítulos los estoy subiendo yo (soy _Eme_ xD), pero el viernes me voy de viaje porque tengo que presentarme a oposiciones (no sé si se usará el mismo término en Latinoamérica que en España) y ni siquiera sé aún cuánto durará la primera fase de las mismas ni cuánto tiempo estaré fuera. Intentaré por todos los medios subir el capítulo el sábado, pero no sé si podré acceder a internet ese día. Si no, probablemente el domingo a mucho tardar estará, pero lamentablemente no depende de mí :/. Las buenas noticias son que cuando termine todo el proceso de oposición tengo intención de empezar a dibujar algunas de las escenas del AU así que si tenéis preferencia por alguna ¡no dudéis en decirlo!**

**Del anterior capítulo recibimos pocos reviews pero por lo que vemos os dejó algo descolocados ¡normal! Ya os dijimos que iba a ser muy movidito :P (no bebáis, ya veis lo que puede pasar). Y al igual que nos gustan los capítulos con fiestas,nos encantan los capítulos de post-fiesta en los cuales se ven las consecuencias de los desmadres de la noche anterior. Así que como os podéis imaginar, los próximos capítulos se centrarán en las personas que tienen cosas de las que arrepentirse...y en cómo lidian con ello ;)**

**\- Título: Beber perjudica gravemente tu salud...mental  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris  
_****\- Palabras: 9416  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Alex, Akari, Yaeko y Kanako**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**BEBER PERJUDICA GRAVEMENTE TU SALUD…MENTAL**

Sólo había cumplido 17 años ¡17!, no era tan viejo, no podía ser que le doliesen todos los huesos y músculos ¡no podía tener reuma! ¡El día anterior estaba bien! Intentó girar y a punto estuvo de estamparse contra el suelo si no fuese porque su aún adormilado sistema nervioso tuvo reflejos suficientes como para alargar su brazo y agarrarse a la mesa de café. Vale, no era reúma, era el sofá. Max, queriendo darle los buenos días, aprovechó su posición en desventaja y empezó a lamerle la cara. Se había tirado gran parte de la noche haciéndolo, y babeándole la mano también, lo que no había ayudado nada a su insomnio momentáneo. Se colocó en una posición estable y miró el techo, si le preguntasen si había dormido algo, la respuesta sería "no". Bueno, algo sí había dormido, más que nada porque se acababa de despertar, y para poder despertarse hay que dormirse antes ¿verdad?

¿Por qué estaba en el sofá? Ah, ya. Había tenido una fabulosa fiesta de cumpleaños, con todos sus amigos y otros que no lo eran tanto pero también le caían bien. Recibió un montón de regalos ¡por fin tenía la cazadora de cuero con la que siempre había soñado!, y también tocó la guitarra. ¿Qué más, qué más? ¡Ah sí! Habían bebido y…Kanako estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, con su ropa, y la noche anterior había estado muy rara y le había vuelto loco, y la había acabado besando para que se callase. Mieeeeerda. Como se acordase le iba a pegar tal bofetón que se iban a hacer daño los dos, él con el golpe y ella con la onda expansiva. Conforme su cuerpo terminaba de despertar a su cabeza vino la conversación nocturna con Alex, oh mierda. Le había hecho plantearse chorradas y ahora tenía un lío de cuidado. ¿Se habría despertado Kanako ya? ¿Qué pensaría al levantarse en su habitación con su ropa? ¿Dormiría algo? Supuso que sí, porque estaba como una cuba y ya se le había quedado dormida encima…aahhhhh. Lo que pensaba se estaba empezando a parecer demasiado a las cursiladas que Alex le contaba, y a él no le pasaba nada con Kanako, salvo que quizás le hiciese un poco más de ilusión verla a ella que a otra gente. Pero claro, es que a ella la veía menos a menudo que a otras amigas, no es lo mismo.

Contuvo las ganas de gritar y en lugar de ello bostezó, sería mejor que dejase de pensar y se dedicase a comer, que pegaba mucho más con él y además no le vendría nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que sentía un hambre voraz.

_\- Has dormido_\- miró a Alex, que estaba tumbado en el otro sofá con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo muy concentrado.

_\- ¿No? ¿No sé? ¿Supongo?_

_\- No pregunto, afirmo_\- le miró de refilón- _llevas un rato roncándome en la oreja, tío_

_\- ¡Yo no ronco!_\- se defendió lanzándole un cojín a Alex. Entonces se fijó mejor en él, en sus ojeras, su cara de cansancio y su mirada perdida en el techo- _¿Tú has dormido algo?_\- el moreno negó con la cabeza

_\- ¿Qué hago con Yaeko?_

_\- Tío, ya te lo dije anoche- _resopló_\- Estás pillado por ella y ella por ti ¿dónde está el problema? _

_\- Pero no es tan fácil- _le oyó quejarse y puso los ojos en blanco ¡qué pesado era!

_\- Sí lo es- _se levantó del sofá –_ Déjame ir a desayunar, que mira que eres cansino. ¡Y UN CURSI!- _le gritó lo último desde la cocina, con una sonrisa vacilona ante la que Alex respondió con un corte de manga. Ignorándolo le puso comida a Max, que le había seguido, y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno para él mismo.

Marcos abrió la nevera con el pie, un noble arte que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años, y tras coger la garrafa de leche le dio un golpe a la puerta con la cadera y dejó que se cerrase sola. Buscó en el escurreplatos su tazón favorito y abrió, mientras lo llenaba de leche, el armario donde habitualmente guardaban los cereales. Al no notarlo al alargar la mano e intentar coger el paquete al tacto, levantó la cabeza y miró dentro, sufriendo con ello un mini-ataque de pánico. Los cereales no estaban. Se giró hacia Alex en milésimas de segundo con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado y una pregunta quemándole en la lengua "¿Dónde están?". Pero antes de que pudiera formularla, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en la cara de su amigo.

_\- Hijo de perra_

_\- Puede que sepa dónde están_\- se hizo el interesante simulando que se arreglaba las uñas con una lima invisible

_\- ¿Dónde?_\- Marcos entrecerró los ojos intentando intimidarle…

_\- Mmmmmm…no sé_\- …pero no funcionó.

_\- Vamos, tío, no seas cabrón_

_\- Me ofendes_

Marcos casi pudo sentir una vena hinchándose en su sien ante la respuesta. Su expresión debió reflejarlo, porque Alex soltó una carcajada nasal y señaló la puerta de la habitación de su compañero de piso. ¿Akari? ¿Por qué tenía Akari sus cereales?

Se acercó con el puño en alto y la intención de llamar, pero se topó con la puerta entreabierta y asomó la cabeza. Se lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, con la caja de cereales sobre la mesa e inclinado sobre algo con expresión pensativa.

\- Akari- el aludido botó en el sitio y como un acto reflejo le dio la vuelta a las hojas de papel que tenía sobre la mesa, cubriéndolas con la mano y devolviéndole una mirada nerviosa a Marcos.

\- Hey- disimulaba tan espantosamente mal que el mejicano no sabía sin sentir gracia, o lástima.

\- Los estaba buscando- entró señalando la caja en cuestión- y se colocó a la espalda de su amigo, cotilleando lo que estaba haciendo por encima de su hombro- ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada- contestó demasiado rápido como para sonar creíble- como cereales. Por cierto, son una porquería

\- Heeeey ¡ojo con lo que dices de mi desayuno!- a Marcos le había sentado tan mal el comentario sobre uno de sus alimentos favoritos que no se había percatado de que su habitualmente inocentón compañero había desviado el tema hábilmente.

\- Son una porquería empalagosa, llena de azúcar y colorantes. Se pega en los dientes- y como para demostrarlo intentó despegarse un trozo de cereal de la muela con la lengua- y además son insanos.

\- Yo no me meto con las mierdas verdes esas que estás comiendo todo el día- respondió picado, metiéndose un puñado de cereales en la boca y masticando con la boca abierta a propósito, logrando que su amigo pusiese cara de asco.

\- No son mierdas, es _edamame_\- Marcos se encogió de hombros y pudo oír a su amigo suspirar con paciencia ¡cómo si a él no hubiese que aguantarte tonterías!- Son vainas de soja

\- Puaj

\- Di lo que quieras, tienen un alto valor nutricional y aportan muchas proteínas imprescindibles para personas que se someten a ejercicio físico intenso- carraspeó- O eso me ha dicho Michelle

\- ¿Cuándo?- cogió otro puñado de cereales y repitió la acción anterior, dejando miguitas en el suelo - ¿Antes de después de rebozarte las tetas en la cara?

\- ¡Marcos!- se cubrió la cara con las manos tan rápido como pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el mejicano había podido ver cómo el rostro se su amigo adquiría un elegante tono escarlata, que combinaba extrañamente bien con su color de pelo.- Antes…- murmuró con la boca pequeña y la cabeza ladeada

\- Oh, interesante- se rascó la pantorrilla con el pie y tragó los restos de comida que aún tenía en la boca- ¿Y antes o después de lamerte?

\- ¡Cállate! Cada vez que me acuerdo me muero de vergüenza ¿cómo voy a atender en clase así?- de repente se le iluminó el rostro y le señaló- ¡Y tú besaste a Kanako!

A Marcos se le cortó la risa de golpe y miró a su compañero, anonadado. No sabiendo muy bien que contestar se batió en retirada y volvió a la cocina como si nada, con la mirada de Alex fija en él, que no entendía a cuento de qué venía el silencio repentino de su amigo cuando segundos antes había oído jaleo en la habitación de Akari. Por un momento en la casa lo único que se escuchó era el ruido del perro comiendo, y el sonido de sus propias respiraciones. Marcos empezó a echarse los cereales en la leche, rascándose la nariz con la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó Alex ya en el idioma común de la casa dado que Akari estaba saliendo de su habitación

\- Simplemente le he recordado que tiene ciertos asuntos de anoche sin aclarar.

\- ¡Oh espera! tengo algo para ti, Akari- el rubio, sonriendo abiertamente, se acercó a él con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama- ¡Tomaaaaa!- le hizo un corte de manga que acompañó con un extraño movimiento de hombros mientras le mantenía la mirada

\- Tú no eres quien para hablar- oyeron decir a Alex, el cual finalmente se incorporó en el sofá y se desperezó. Marcos juraría que pudo oír cómo le crujía la espalda desde donde estaba- ¿O hace falta que te recuerde ese "accidente"- hizo comillas aéreas para enfatizar su tono sarcástico- que acabó en un espectacular aterrizaje sobre dos _air bag_?

\- Sí, sí, sí, ya, ya, ya, Michelle me concedió el maravilloso honor de poner mi cara entre sus turgentes pechos- intentó hacerse el interesante pero la cara colorada le quitaba credibilidad- ¡Lo que os pasa es que tenéis envidia!

\- Ahí no te voy a decir que no- reconoció Marcos con el tazón en la mano yéndose a sentar al sofá- Todo lo que sean tetas, por mi perfecto

\- Estoy de acuerdo- apostilló Alex.

Akari se sentó junto a Marcos con cierto deje orgulloso y los mejicanos se miraron entre ellos, riéndose. Aun así el rubio estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Kanako, y aunque nunca lo reconocería a nadie que no fuese él mismo, en ese momento le aterraba el que se pudiese despertar de un momento a otro, no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con ella. Cualquier mínimo sonido le hacía saltar, creyendo que sería la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Max debió notarle nervioso, porque dejó de comer y se puso a su lado, dándole con el morro en un pie.

\- ¿Qué pasa, chico?- le rascó entre las orejas y le miró. El animal respondió moviendo la cola y con un pequeño ladrido, automáticamente le cerró el morro con la mano, lo que menos necesitaba justo en ese momento es que se despertasen las chicas.- ¿Alguien ha sacado a éste?

\- No- contestaron Alex y Akari al unísono

\- ¿Quién lo va a sacar?

\- Es TÚ perro- se desentendió Alex

\- Ya tío, pero por las mañanas lo sacas tú

\- Las mañanas que salgo a correr ¿tú me ves correr?

\- Nunca te veo correr

\- Yo me piro- anunció Akari vaticinando el que al final le iba a tocar a él.

\- No, tú te quedas- oyó en estéreo por parte de los dos mejicanos. Sin mediar más palabra volvió a su sitio y esperó tranquilamente de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No has salido a correr? – Marcos lo miró extrañado

\- No. No he dormido y me duele todo de este maldito sofá, cuando la casera nos dijo que no quería a más de tres personas viviendo aquí se aseguró de ello comprando los peores sofás que pudo encontrar.

\- ¿Y el trabajo?- intercedió Akari

\- Llamé para decir que no me encontraba bien y pedir el día libre, estoy cansado y…

\- Sí, seguro- el tono jocoso de Marcos no dejó duda alguna de que no le había creído una palabra.

\- Y no quiero irme dejando aquí a Yaeko ¿contento?

Marcos respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una gota de leche resbalándole por la comisura de los labios, la cual se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Apuró los restos de leche y cereales que le quedaban en el tazón y aclaró las cosas en el fregadero antes de meterse en el baño. Encendió el grifo dejando correr un poco el agua, hasta que consideró que estaba a la temperatura suficiente como para lavarse la cara. Se secó enérgicamente con la toalla, y cuando se miró al espejo pese a tener la piel roja por haberla frotado, se podían seguir apreciando las marcadas ojeras que tenía, fruto de la falta de sueño. Sus ojos verdes, habitualmente vivarachos y brillantes, estaban cansados, sabía que se recuperaría en cuanto durmiese unas cuantas horas, pero aun así frunció los labios con disgusto al verse el careto de fatiga. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, aunque le gustase llevarlo de punta, agradecía los ratos que estaba en casa sin arreglarse y que podía enredar sus dedos en su pelo lacio sin engominar.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de día, se le ocurrió mirar el teléfono móvil. Ninguna novedad salgo algún menaje de cumpleaños retrasado, sus compañeros de clase preguntando por un trabajo en grupo y el hecho de que ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

\- ¿Ya son las once?- preguntó saliendo del baño y sentándose en el sofá, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

\- Sí, habría que ir pensando qué vamos a comer- Alex se levantó animado por su propia propuesta y abrió la nevera, buscando algo apetecible- Y también hay que despertar a las chicas, hoy trabajan y querrán ir a su casa con tiempo.

La última frase le dejó clavado en el sitio. Claro, para él era fácil, Yaeko era una mujer encantadora que se despertaría y le pediría perdón por usar su cama; Kanako le arrancaría la cabeza y le sacaría los ojos, y no precisamente en ese orden. Marcos encendió la televisión a un volumen bajo, para no interrumpir el sueño de sus amigas, y se acomodó en vista de que no había nada mejor que hacer. Empezó a recorrer canales sin un interés real por lo que estaban emitiendo y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Alex se dejó caer en el otro sofá.

_\- ¿Y Akari?_\- preguntó finalmente Marcos en su idioma natal. Pese a que dominaba el inglés a un nivel bilingüe teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en EEUU, prefería hablar en español siempre que tenía oportunidad. Le gustaba expresarse en él más que en inglés. Además era parte de sus raíces, y no quería olvidarlas.

_\- Se ofreció para sacar a Max mientras estabas en el baño- _el rubio miró a su amigo con extrañeza

_\- Pero si antes no quería sacarlo ni loco_

_\- Dijo que le pareció oír algo en tu habitación y que prefería no estar cuando se despertase Kanako_\- Alex se rió condescendientemente – _Y yo también preferiría no estar. _

_\- Si te digo la verdad, me dan ganas de irme a mí también- _apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Suspiró y abrió un poco los dedos, para poder mirar a su amigo de refilón- _Me va a matar… ¿verdad?_

_\- Probablemente_\- Alex giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación con una expresión indescriptible en la cara- _¿Sabes? Hasta tengo ganas de que se levante ya Yaeko, me pongo muy nervioso pensando en cómo puede reaccionar pero...-_ hizo una pausa tragando saliva-… _pero quiero quitarme de encima la tensión de tener que esperar. No sé, es muy raro_

_\- Es como cuando tengo un examen. Me da cosa hacerlo pero a la vez quiero quitármelo de encima de una puta vez._

_\- Como despegar una tirita _– ejemplificó Alex, al cual el tiempo de exámenes y estudios le quedaba un poco lejano. Desde que habían llegado a EEUU se había preocupado por trabajar para mantener a Marcos, y había dejado de lado el instituto, del que no llegó a graduarse.

_\- Sí, algo así- _ dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Él todavía no había avanzado tanto como su amigo y esperaba que la situación de Kanako durmiendo se prolongase lo máximo posible. - _¿A qué hora entran hoy a currar?_

_\- Ocho_

Bien, si aguantaba en la cama hasta las seis, se tendría que ir corriendo a casa a prepararse para ir a La Cucaracha y no le daría tiempo a matarle. Miró el reloj de su teléfono y resopló, aún quedaban 6 horas y media. Mierda. Le iba a odiar, si se acordaba, claro ¿y si no se acordaba? Se rascó enérgicamente la cabeza con las dos manos como si de un perro con un ataque de pulgas se tratase. Odiaba esta incertidumbre que le estaba atosigando, de hecho hasta notaba un cierto vacío en el estómago. _Será hambre_, intentó auto convencerse pese que a que no había pasado más de una hora desde que había desayunado.

Por su parte, Alex tampoco es que se encontrase en su mejor momento. Llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que Marcos le había dicho al respecto de que Yaeko sentía algo por él. Por una parte, no se lo podía creer, pero por otra sentía que su amigo tenía razón; y no sabía cuál de las dos opciones le aterraba más. Por supuesto que sería genial que Yaeko también estuviese pillada de él pero…¿acaso era él lo suficientemente bueno para ella? Sólo era un crío en comparación. Un niñato crecido en las calles y con un absurdo sueño que jamás se cumpliría. ¿Liga profesional? ¡A quién pretendía engañar! Allí sólo conseguían llegar unos cuantos elegidos, y muy rara vez eran inmigrantes. En cambio ella estaba ahorrando para poder finalizar sus estudios de enfermería, ese sí era un objetivo en la vida, y no sus castillos en el aire fruto del mal denominado "sueño americano", que más bien parecía una pesadilla. Además era tan amable y tan empática, no se le ocurría nadie mejor para ser enfermera, y en cambio tenía que estar deslomándose de madrugada en un bar porque perdió su beca por una estupidez. Definitivamente, Marcos estaba equivocado, alguien como ella no se podía enamorar de alguien como él. Pero ¿y si así fuera? Sabiéndolo se sentía en el deber de hacer algo, pero le horrorizaba equivocarse, o que su relación actual se fuese al traste si le decía algo. No quería perderla de ninguna de las maneras. En su cabeza lleva horas dándole vueltas a la idea de si debía declararse o no, si en caso de hacerlo debía invitarla a una cena, o al cine…o si sería mejor dejar que las cosas evolucionasen por sí mismas y llegasen a donde tuvieran que llegar. Estaba hecho un lío.

_\- ¿Al final qué comemos?-_ Alex agradeció infinitamente la pregunta de su amigo, así por lo menos tenía una excusa para dejar de pensar durante unos segundos sobre qué hacer con la chica que dormía en su cama en ese instante.

_\- No sé, no me apetece cocinar_

_\- Puedo decirle a Akari que pille algo de vue…._

Y en ese instante los dos se paralizaron, mirándose con pánico entre ellos. Habían oído un ruido, y no era precisamente el de Akari abriendo la puerta. Venía de dentro de la casa. Marcos sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se había puesto más nervioso incluso que cuando se pasaban videojuegos de terror a oscuras. Alex se sintió palidecer. Vale, quizás la idea de que Yaeko se levantase ya porque no podía aguantar la tensión no había sido buena.

Esperaron unos segundos en completo silencio y pareció repetirse el mismo sonido, seguido de unos pasos lentos y cansados. Tras un instante que se les antojó eterno, el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Alex giró, causando que Marcos soltase un suspiro de alivio y que el moreno se mordiese el labio.

\- ¿A-Alex?- la voz un poco cascada y somnolienta de Yaeko saliendo de la habitación le hizo a los dos mirarla. Aún llevaba la ropa de la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero estaba descalza y con la coleta medio deshecha. Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor, y se rascó los ojos- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- E-estás en mi casa- se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella, iba a agarrarla por los hombros por costumbre, pero al recordar la conversación nocturna con Marcos entró en pánico y se detuvo con las manos en el aire. Pudo oírle ahogando una carcajada – Ayer bebiste de más y te quedase dormida. Pensamos que sería mejor que os quedaseis en vez de ir a casa- ella, aún con su expresión cansada, asintió.

\- Tengo mucha sed- dejó de hablar y le miró con cara de pena- Y me duele la cabeza- Alex tenía ganas de ponerle la mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero de repente le daba miedo tomarse familiaridades a la hora de tocarla. Vale, la noche anterior ella no parecía tener reparos en pegarse a él, pero estaba borracha

\- Tienes resaca. Vamos al sofá y ahora te llevo una botella de agua ¿vale? Descansa un momento ahí sentada.

A verla inestable la siguió hasta el sofá hasta que se acomodó, y a continuación fue a la cocina a rellenar una botella de agua que solía guardar para casos como el que tenían entre manos. Yaeko había subido las piernas al sofá y se abrazaba a sí misma, como intentado mantener su calor corporal. Debía hacer mucho que no pasaba por una resaca, porque además de cansada y adolorida, se la veía muy confundida. Le dio la botella con agua fresca que la joven no tardó en empezar a beber, y una vez la terminó, se la rellenó de nuevo y la dejó en el suelo a su lado, por si le apetecía beber más. Cogió el edredón nórdico que aún tenía en el sofá de su intento de dormir por la noche, y la cubrió con él, ayudándola a taparse y llevándose de regalo una sonrisa y un "gracias" que le hicieron aún más difícil el contener el beso en la frente que tenía ganas de darle.

Se sentó en el sofá a su lado, y Yaeko, ajena a los dilemas internos de Alex al respecto de cómo tratarla, se inclinó hacia él ligeramente y se apoyó en su hombro.

\- ¿Puedo? Estoy más cómoda así

\- ¡Sin problema!- contestó Alex con una voz demasiado aguda y sobretodo, demasiado nerviosa. Marcos, que miraba la escena con cierta ternura, se echó a reír por lo bajo.

\- Siento si ayer me puse pesada- murmuró cerrando los ojos y acomodándose contra él- Cuando bebo me pongo muy cariñosa, o eso me dice Kanako.

\- Y no lo sabes tú bien- añadió el rubio con un deje travieso recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Alex, que le instaba con muecas a que cerrase la boca.

\- No pasa nada, no te pusiste pesada

Marcos le imitaba en silencio, exagerando sus gestos y señalándole con el dedo. Sí, sí, muy divertido le parecía, pero quién ríe el último ríe mejor, y Kanako aún no se había levantado. En cierto modo se alegraba de que Yaeko no se acordase mucho de la noche anterior, no estaba muy seguro de que la chica se alegrase de haber pasado horas pegada a él. Además le remordía la conciencia el pensar que fueron varias las ocasiones en la que le dieron ganas de besarla, abrazarla o llevarla a su habitación y no salir ninguno de los dos en toda la noche a lo largo del desarrollo de la misma. Suspiró, si antes ya estaba hecho un lío ahora con ella al lado, apretada contra él y hecha un ovillo en su edredón lo estaba aún más. Incluso a que apestaba a alcohol, le seguía llegando el olor característico de Yaeko, que no sabría definir, pero que hacía que le apeteciese enterrar la nariz en su melena y dormir abrazado a ella. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron con más fuerza y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que la chica que estaba adormilada se espabilase de golpe emitiendo un quejido.

\- Aleeex- musitó agarrándole de la camiseta.

\- Voy a recoger la cocina. Tú descansa.

Con el pulso casi temblándole le cogió la mano con cuidado haciendo que le soltase y se alejó respirando profunda y lentamente, agarrándose a la encimera con ambas manos y apoyando la frente en uno de los armarios de la cocina. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, eran muy cercanos, y no había tenido problemas con el contacto físico con ella en ningún momento, pero de repente pese a que tenía más ganas que nunca de poder tocarla, le aterrorizaba hacerlo. ¿Y se le iba la mano? ¿Y si le costaba controlarse sabiendo que existía una posibilidad de que ella también estuviera enamorada de él? ¿Y si en realidad era una invención de Marcos y sólo la incomodaba? Golpeó un par de veces con relativa suavidad la cabeza contra el mueble, golpeó la encimera con ambas manos y empezó a recoger el lío que aún tenían en la cocina fruto de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Por la noche había empezado a recoger algo, principalmente los vasos de plástico que habían decidido repartir después de que Akari rompiese uno de los de vidrio, pero quedaban cosas por fregar, comida por guardar y sobretodo, cosas que quitar del medio.

Yaeko lo miraba desde el sofá entre dolorida y amuermada a causa de su resaca, y decepcionada por sus repentinas ganas de ponerse a limpiar, sentía que la estaba evitando. Pudo sentir a Marcos estudiándola sin decir nada desde su sitio, pero lo ignoró y se hizo un ovillo en el edredón dejándose caer de lado sobre el sofá, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se le veía nervioso, y parecía hasta molesto, seguro que le había dado la lata por la noche y no se atrevía a decírselo. Por eso no bebía habitualmente, porque tendía a cargarla cada vez que lo hacía y esta vez parecía que la había hecho buena y había conseguido que Alex ya no le hablase. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no sabía si se debía a la sed o a la ansiedad que estaba empezando a sentir así que salió de su refugio y alargó la mano hasta la botella incorporándose lo suficiente como para beber sin derramarse el agua por encima. El moreno seguía en la cocina, dándoles la espalda, y muy concentrado en fregar vasos.

Oh dios, claramente ahora la odiaba, sólo la había tratado bien porque tenía resaca y era demasiado bueno como para gritarle a una persona con dolor de cabeza. En cuanto se le pasase seguramente le diría que le molestaba, pero, pero, pero a ella le gustaba mucho, era muy buen chico, y tan maduro pese a ser más joven que ella, y la había tratado tan bien siempre… oh no, lo estaba notando de nuevo. El nudo en la garganta, el labio interior temblándole y los ojos escociéndole…vale…iba a llorar. Intentó contenerse, Kanako ya se lo decía, que era una llorica y se pasaba el día al borde de las lágrimas por cualquier cosa, pero no podía evitarlo, era una sentimental. Se tapó la cabeza con el edredón e intentó aguantarse, lamentablemente no fue capaz y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y su respiración a acelerarse, ojalá no la estuviesen oyendo.

Marcos llevaba rato observándola, temiéndose lo que iba a ocurrir en cuanto pudo ver como la chica observaba a su amigo con infinita pena. Para todos los amigos de Yaeko era sabido que la chica tenía tendencia a llorar en cuanto estaba disgustada por algo, en el fondo era adorable, pero él no tenía idea de cómo tratar con una persona llorando. La japonesa se cubrió con el edredón y no pasó más de un minuto hasta que empezaron a oírse ligeros sollozos desde debajo del escudo de tela y plumas.

\- ¡Alex!- llamó el rubio dándose la vuelta en el sofá y mirando hacia la cocina, levantó la voz más de lo que le gustaría, pero su amigo tenía el grifo encendido y le costaría oírle. No obstante lo cerró y se dio la vuelta, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza cuestionándole- Yaeko…- dijo ya en voz baja señalando el bulto tembloroso en el otro sofá.

El muchacho cogió un trapo de la encimera y se secó las manos, acercándose al salón con una expresión preocupada. En cuanto empezó a escuchar él también los sollozos alcanzó en un par de zancadas el sofá y se agachó junto a ella. Marcos prefirió darles algo de intimidad y con la excusa de ir a mear se metió en el baño con la puerta entreabierta, una cosa era darles intimidad y otra no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hey, hey…Yaeko ¿qué pasa?- preguntó todo lo calmado que pudo, intentando destaparle la cabeza, pero la chica no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ello.

\- Lo siento- dijo entre lágrimas. El chico tiró con más fuerza del edredón y esta vez sí, consiguió destaparla encontrándose con una Yaeko despeinada, con la cara enrojecida y lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?- olvidándose del miedo que tenía de tocarla de nuevo comprobó si tenía fiebre con el dorso de su mano, la agarró de los hombros incorporándola para ver si veía alguna herida o golpe y ya desesperado le empezó a limpiar las lágrimas con los dedos tras unos minutos en los que ella sólo hipaba sin mediar palabra

\- Me odias- farfulló de forma casi incomprensible y sin atreverse a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- la agarró de ambos lados de la cara y con cuidado para no hacerle daño, pero aprovechándose de su superior fuerza, la obligó a mirarle- Yaeko no te odio, ni lo haré nunca ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

\- Porque…porque..porque me evitas…y…y…y…- empezó a llorar otra vez con más fuerza y Alex sintió una punzada en el pecho- Y ayer fue muy pesada…y como eres muy bueno no me lo quieres decir…y…y….- cogió aire porque se estaba ahogando y continuó- y me odias.

\- Yaeko no, no fuiste pesada- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado, lo estaba matando casi literalmente ¿él? ¿odiarla?- es sólo que...no lo sé…estaba nervioso. Pero ni te odio, ni estoy enfadado, ni nada así- le acarició la cabeza y volvió a limpiar los restos de lágrimas- Deja de llorar, por mi ¿por favor?

Ella asintió y apoyó la frente en su hombro, exhausta. Alex se dejó hacer y le acariciaba la espalda mientras con la otra intentaba mantener el equilibro agarrándose al sofá, estaba en una posición un poco inestable y no quería irse al suelo con ella. Dios, cuánto la quería y cuánto le estaba costando no decírselo en ese momento.

\- Yaeko…- murmuró a su oído. A la joven un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su aliento en el cuello, y los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta

\- Dime..

\- Yaeko…yo

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!

El siempre oportuno Akari, abrió la puerta principal de casa y entró seguido por Max, que fue corriendo al bebedero para después tirarse en el suelo al lado del radiador.

\- Hoy hace un frío increíble ¡traigo las manos heladas!- dijo alegremente mientras frotaba una contra otra y se echaba el aliento en ellas intentando calentarse. Alex quería matarlo, Yaeko más aún, pero en vez de abalanzarse sobre él y cortarle el cuello, el mejicano se incorporó para pasar a sentarse en el sofá con la chica a su lado, cubriéndose a él mismo y a ella con el edredón.

\- ¡TE MATO!- gritó Marcos desde el baño. En unas pocas zancadas se plantó en mitad del salón haciéndole a Akari gestos como indicándole que quería ahogarle, o cortarle el cuello, no lo tenía muy claro, pero la amenaza iba a claramente dirigida a él.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?

\- ¿Qué QUÉ has hech – miró a Yaeko de nuevo apoyada contra Alex y a los dos bastante más tranquilos que antes y se dejó caer en el sofá, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido-...ARJ Déjalo

Encogiéndose de hombros, el japonés fue a cambiarse las botas por las zapatillas de estar por casa, y conforme estaba desandando sus pasos hacia el salón y grito proveniente de la habitación de Marcos les hizo saltar a todos en el sitio. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el rubio, que estaba pálido y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y se estaba agarrando al sofá con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. El chaval pudo sentir un vacío en el estómago y miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto con miedo…iba a morir, acababa de cumplir 17 años e iba a morir, ni siquiera le habían dejado disfrutar un día de ese bonito número. Siempre había sabido que iba a morir joven, al fin y al cabo en las calles de las que procedía había menos de un 40 % de probabilidades de llegar a la edad de la jubilación, pero tenía la esperanza de por lo menos llegar a la mayoría de edad. Esperaron unos segundos en silencio, quizás había sido su imaginación y no se había oído nada, hay casos de alucinaciones colectivas que provocan que varias personas en una misma habitación escuchen el mismo sonido sin que realmente se haya producido ruido alguno ¿no? O por lo menos eso le pareció entender en un documental que le habían puesto en clase la semana pasada.

\- ¡MARCOS!-

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! … Agachó la cabeza intentando pasar desapercibido, pero sentía sobre él 3 pares de ojos atravesándole, acompañados instantáneamente por un coro de voces diciéndole "VE TÚ" de forma bastante autoritaria. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, en esos momentos tratar con el jefe de una pandilla de 2'10 m y constitución de armario de tres puertas reclamando territorio, le parecía más sencillo que tratar con la japonesa de 1'60 y constitución de pajarillo. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie, caminando pesadamente hasta su habitación. Akari se sentó en el sofá que dejó libre y tanto él como Yaeko y Alex observaron atentamente los movimientos de Marcos. El chaval se paró frente a su puerta, suspiró, vio pasar toda su vida frente a sus ojos…y finalmente llamó.

No mucho antes, apenas unos minutos atrás, la autora del grito se había desvelado acompañada por una boca seca, un persistente dolor de cabeza y cierto odio hacia cualquier cosa que emitiese luz, el astro rey incluido. De lo primero que se había percatado al despertarse, además de que parecía que le estaban atravesando la cabeza de lado a lado con un hierro ardiendo, era de que no estaba en su cama. No sabía si era más cómoda o menos, pero tenía claro que no era la suya. Una vez la neblina mental propia de la somnolencia se disipó y los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a funcionar con relativa normalidad el hecho de que estaba durmiendo en cama ajena la golpeó de repente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba, con quién y qué había hecho la noche anterior? Además notaba a su alrededor un olor extrañamente familiar. Obviando el embriagador pestazo del tequila que la había llevado a estar en esa situación, podía distinguir otro aroma que conocía muy bien. Provenía de alguien rubio, de penetrantes ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa, que la volvía loca y que tan pronto parecía un hombre como un niñato y cuyo cumpleaños había celebrado el día anterior. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama arrepintiéndose al instante, logrando que su cabeza casi estallase de dolor y que la habitación empezase a girar a su alrededor. Habitación que, como era de esperar, tampoco era la suya, por lo que reaccionó de la manera más racional que se le ocurrió…gritando.

Los murmullos que creía oír en su cabeza en realidad debían estar fuera de ella, pues se detuvieron en cuanto chilló. Salió de la cama a trompicones y estudió sus alrededores para cerciorarse de dónde estaba. Ropa por el suelo, deberes a medio hacer en el escritorio, una mochila con un cuaderno mordisqueado en una esquina, una guitarra apoyada contra la pared, y una fabulosa cazadora de cuero colgada en un perchero detrás de la puerta. Se llevó la mano al pecho ¿qué demonios había hecho? Recordaba haber venido a la fiesta de Marcos, verle ponerse esa cazadora y pensar que estaba espectacular, esa lengua descarada y embaucadora paseándose por su hombro desnudo, ella misma lamiéndole el antebrazo…y tras eso tequila, tequila, y más tequila, y una serie de imágenes en su mente que no sabía si eran realidad o sueños, como besos en los labios, montones de lágrimas y cambios de ropa. Inconscientemente se metió la mano en los pantalones y descubrió que aún llevaba la ropa interior puesta, respiró aliviada y…espera…ella no había salido de casa con pantalones, y menos con unos tan grandes. Seguía oliendo mucho a Marcos pese a ya no estar en su cama, es como si lo tuviese encima. Miró al suelo y vio sus leggings y su vestido de lana arrebujados, luego se fijó en ella misma y abrió los ojos de par en par, con el corazón latiéndole como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, la ropa que llevaba no era la suya, era del rubio.

Comprobó al instante que también llevaba el sujetador puesto, empezó a respirar más deprisa y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. No podía ser, no podían haberlo hecho, él no se habría aprovechado de su condición de borracha ¿verdad? Pero puede que el también estuviese borracho, y que hubiera sido mutuo, o que no hubiera pasado nada ¿pero entonces por qué no llevaba su ropa puesta sino la de él?

Lo notaba, se estaba agobiando, mucho. Cada vez respiraba más fuerte, sentía como si tuviera una bola de plomo en el estómago y le estaba temblando el pulso, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- ¡MARCOS!-

Pasaron unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, y cuando iba a llamar de nuevo al mejicano pudo oír como alguien golpeaba la puerta con suavidad y se quedó estática en el sitio.

\- ¿Kanako?- en seguida reconoció la voz, pero no tenía ese característico tono juguetón y dicharachero, sonaba como con ¿miedo?

Vale, lo había llamado como en un acto reflejo, pero en realidad no sabía muy bien para qué. Ahora que sabía que estaba a escasos metros de ella, sólo separados por una puerta y un par de pasos se encontró bloqueada y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Le daba permiso para entrar o no? A fin y al cabo era ella la que estaba en su cuarto. Y si entraba ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Preguntarle si se habían besado, si se habían liado, si habían follado? No, definitivamente no podía hacer eso.

\- Voy a entrar- anunció conforme se movía el pomo de la puerta. Asomó la cabeza y al verla en mitad de la habitación entró cerrando tras de sí, guardando las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al techo- ¿Me llamabas?

\- ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?

Lo sabía, Marcos en el fondo ya se lo esperaba aunque se negase a admitirlo. Kanako se acordaba del beso e iba a matarle, lenta y dolorosamente. No se quejaría, se lo merecía, o no…no lo tenía muy claro, pero al fin y al cabo se lo había dado sin permiso y eso podría ser acoso sexual, o algo así. Siempre había pensado que alguna vez acabaría en la cárcel, pero no por algo así. Notaba su cara arder y a Kanako mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos y como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar, o de cortarle el cuello, o ambas cosas a la vez.

\- No sé qué estarás pensando- empezó a decir con las manos en alto en posición de defensa- Ayer estabas muy borracha, te dormiste, te traje a mi cuarto y me fui al sofá- la expresión de la chica se suavizó y Marcos bajó un poco las manos. La vio llevarse las manos a las sienes y masajeárselas, con el rostro marcado por la duda

\- ¿¡Y POR QUÉ TENGO TU ROPA PUESTA!?- estalló de nuevo como si lo hubiese recordado en ese instante. Marcos subió las manos de nuevo protegiéndose la cara y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Querías ponerte el pijama!- casi le salió un gallo de los nervios que tenía en el cuerpo- T-te dejé eso y te cambiaste ¡pero no miré!- ella le cuestionó con la mirada y el chaval dio un respingo- ¡LO JURO!

\- ¿Y no pasó nada más?- preguntó ya más tranquila y sentándose en el bode de la cama

\- No

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Se-seguro- mentir estaba mal, pero apreciaba su vida y le gustaría experimentar un poquito más de sus 17 años. Además el recordar que le había dado un beso no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos.

\- Me duele la cabeza- musitó la japonesa ocultando la cara en las manos y resoplando.

\- Tienes resaca, Yaeko está igual ¿Te traigo agua, o comida, o algo?

\- No, no hace falta- suspiró mirando a su alrededor y al chico que seguía de pie frente a ella, visiblemente nervioso- Me cambio y ya salgo.

\- Vale, estaré fuera- sonrió, pero tanto él como ella se percataron de que lo que asomó a sus labios no fue su habitual sonrisa traviesa. La tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí u apoyando la espalda en ella, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Vale, no le había matado, pero había algo raro. Le daba la sensación de que Kanako sabía más de lo que le había hecho pensar y que le estaba poniendo a prueba para ver si confesaba o no. Se acarició la nuca ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, cuya curiosidad se había tornado en preocupación al verle salir tan callado.

\- Marcos ¿estás bien?- preguntó Alex incorporándose un poco pero deteniéndose en cuanto notó la mano de Yaeko tirando de su camiseta, haciéndole volver a su sitio y acurrucándose contra él.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí- hizo un mohín inquieto y se sentó en el otro sofá junto a Akari, que se había echado a un lado dejándole sitio- Es sólo que creo que sabe algo, y que está esperando que se lo diga. O que se lo huele. No sé, tío

\- ¿Que se huele el qué?- preguntó Akari, en la inopia, como siempre.

\- Tío, a veces me pregunto cómo has llegado a estudiar en la universidad con lo denso que eres- bufó Alex rascándose la cabeza para después meter la mano en el edredón y acariciar bajo él distraídamente el brazo de Yaeko con la yema de los dedos.

\- ¿Qué va a ser, idiota? ¡El beso!-

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Marcos se sintió palidecer al oír la última voz. Tapada con el edredón y apretada contra el bien formado cuerpo de Alex como estaba, no se había acordado de que Yaeko seguía todavía allí. Se tapó la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la verdad ya había salido a la luz. La chica lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, suponía que más o menos con los mismos ojos con los que la miraba él a ella, y en un acto reflejo todos se giraron hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Kanako se estaba cambiando. No se oyó nada, al parecer no se había enterado.

\- ¿Qué es eso de un beso? ¡contádmelo todo!- demandó entre susurros mirando a Alex amenazadoramente y dejándole bien claro que ya se ocuparía más tarde de averiguar si le decían toda la verdad o no. Todos miraron a Marcos, pero él seguía bloqueado y dada su clara expresión de "Ayudadme", Akari decidió intervenir.

\- Ayer acabasteis un poquito… MUY borrachas

\- Ya…- musitó arrepentida. Alex le acarició la cabeza y de forma casi inconsciente le dio un leve beso en la sien. Al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer enrojeció y se aclaró la garganta, Yaeko directamente parecía que iba a estallar de vergüenza de un momento a otro. Sus dos amigos le miraron con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero no pasaron ni unos segundos ante de que Marcos carraspease dirigiendo la atención a él.

\- Estábamos hablando de MI beso- aún con la caras enrojecidas se miraron entre ellos otra vez. La chica se apoyó en Alex de nuevo aunque visiblemente intranquila, él incitó al rubio a que siguiese hablando- Akari, puedes continuar.

\- Bien, pues aquí tu amiga Kanako estaba bastante…..- miró a Marcos y Alex como pidiendo ayuda para encontrar la palabra correcta, a veces se seguía atascando con el idioma

\- Descontrolada

\- Sí, eso. Gracias Marcos – pausó para coger aire y continuó- Bien, pues estaba bastante descontrolada, llorando, riéndose, enfadándose, volviendo a llorar, volviendo a reírse, gritando…

\- Me asombra que te enterases de tanto teniendo en cuenta que te convertiste en la mascota de Michelle-

\- Cállate, Alex- se cubrió un poco la cara enrojecida con la mano y una vez se hubo recuperado siguió con su discurso- Volvió a Marcos loco, porque tan poco le decía que se fuese como que se quedase, así que para callarla le dio un beso y Kanako cerró la boca. FIN.

\- Joder, Akari. Eres un genio contando historias- le dijo Marcos, sarcástico, pero más animado.

\- Pues haberlo contado tú- contestó refunfuñando

\- Ay dios, esto es muy, muy gordo- se llevó las manos a la cara, conmocionada- Me parecéis muy monos, pero como se entere te va a matar.

\- ¡Yo no soy mono! Ni quiero ser mono con nadie. ¡Ni me gusta Kanako!- se quejó Marcos fulminando a Alex con la mirada al decir la última frase.

\- ¿Y por qué la besaste?

\- ¿Qué cuchicheáis ahí todos juntos?-

La voz de Kanako saliendo de la habitación los hizo sobresaltarse a todos. Se miraron entre ellos como si estuviesen escondiendo un cadáver, y antes de que nadie dijese nada más Akari se levantó de un salto y alegando que tenía que estudiar entró en su habitación como una exhalación dando un portazo tras de sí.

\- ¡Sólo salgo a por comida!- anunció volviendo a salir de la habitación, poniendo en un plato restos de la fiesta del día anterior y volviéndose a encerrar en su cuarto.

\- Sigo esperando respuesta- se impacientó la japonesa golpeando el suelo con el pie repetidamente y con los brazos en jarras. Vale, puede que el ruido que ella misma estaba haciendo con el pie la estuviese molestando teniendo en cuenta su resaca, pero en esos momentos era más importante mostrar su molestia que el dolor de cabeza.

\- N-nada- empezó Marcos de forma poco convincente- No queríamos hablar muy alto para no molestarte

\- Nos metíamos con Akari porque ayer Michelle le rebozó las tetas en la cara- acudió al rescate Alex

\- ¿¡QUÉ?!- dijeron ambas voces femeninas al unísono y Kanako se olvidó momentáneamente de su cabreo, sentándose en espacio que había dejado Akari al irse. Marcos miró a su amigo con renovada admiración, por algo le quería tanto.

\- Sí, sí, como lo oís- empezó a contar el rubio, entusiasmado- No sé cómo llegarían a ello, pero cuando miré Michelle estaba en ese sofá… – puntualizó señalando el lugar en el que se sentaban Yaeko y Alex- …muy, muy, muy pegada a nuestro casto y puro virgen

\- Espera… ¿Akari es virgen?- preguntó Kanako con los ojos de par en y agarrando inconscientemente a Marcos del brazo para hacerle callar un segundo.

\- Muy, muy virgen- se mofó Alex

\- ¡Pero si es guapo!- se escandalizó Yaeko. Todos, especialmente Alex, la miraron con profunda confusión- ¿Qué? Que me parezca guapo no quiere decir que me guste ¡por favor! ¡Que estamos hablando de Akari!

\- Exacto- apostilló Alex

\- Oooooh- comprendieron finalmente las dos japonesas. Kanako se percató de que seguía agarrando el brazo de Marcos, que estaba inusualmente tenso y lo soltó inmediatamente

\- Sigue- musitó sin atreverse a mirarle fijamente.

\- Bien- se pasó mano por la clavícula inconscientemente mirándola de reojo. Ahí seguía ese maldito tirante de sujetador al igual que la noche anterior, como retándole a ser bajado- Bueno- se mordió el labio y tragó saliva, desviando la mirada a sus otros dos amigos- Pues estaba Akari como aterrorizado, y Michelle encima de él, muy borracha- el volver a pensar en el tirante de Kanako le hizo recordar con mayor vividez los hechos de la noche anterior y le estaba costando concentrarse en la historia. Sintió la mirada de la chica sobre él y clavó los ojos en Max, que seguía dormitando junto al radiador.

\- Diciéndole que si le gustaban sus tetas se las mirase, o algo así- colaboró Alex. Yaeko, aún apoyada en su hombro levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró incrédula, el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Y entonces lo cogió del cuello…y le hundió la cara entre sus tetas

\- ¡NO!- Yaeko se incorporó de golpe y empezó a reírse agarrándose la barriga.

Kanako se rio por lo bajo, vale, el asunto era gracioso, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que ella tenía demasiado poco pecho para hacer algo así. Vale, no es que tuviese pensado hacerlo algún día, pero al igual que la noche anterior sus complejos volvieron a golpearla y no pudo evitar mirar su propio pecho con algo de lástima.

\- Kanako- pudo oír a Marcos llamarla, ajeno a las risas de Alex y Yaeko, y golpearla suavemente con el hombro- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí- sonrió un poco- La resaca- mintió. Pudo sentir esos ojos verdes estudiándola y sintió que descubrirían su mentira antes o después, pero si lo hizo no dijo nada y simplemente alargó el brazo hasta la mesa y le alcanzó una botella de agua, que le ofreció ya abierta

\- Bebe, lo necesitas.

Pese a que su bajón no era a causa de la resaca, aceptó de buen grado el ofrecimiento. Tenía la boca pastosa y la garganta seca, y beber un trago la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

\- Gracias- le devolvió la botella, que él cogió rozándole los dedos haciendo que los dos estuvieran a punto de soltarla y que se cayese al suelo si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Marcos.

\- Y Akari no fue el único que tocó teta- los interrumpió Alex con una risita maliciosa. El rubio sonrió de la misma manera y miró socarronamente a la chica a su lado

\- Cierto, me sé de un grupo de personas que estuvieron tocándose de forma bastante lésbi…

\- ¡OH DIOS YA ME ACUERDO NO SIGAS!- le interrumpió Kanako poniéndose de pie completamente roja y tapándose la cara con las manos. Yaeko, que se había acordado antes que ella tenía la cara oculta en el hombro de Alex, pero se podía ver por sus orejas que también tenía el rostro al rojo vivo.

\- No os tenéis que avergonzar de nada. Fue lo mejor de toda la fiesta

\- Lo suscribo- apostilló Alex, que estaba intentando que Yaeko le volviese a mirar a la cara.

\- ¡NO! ¡CALLAOS!- exigió Kanako aun cubriéndose la cara y dándose la vuelta para darles la espalda.

\- Kanako…- rogó Marcos desde el sofá, tirando un poco de su vestido

\- ¡NO!

Pasaron unos minutos en relativo silencio, en los que se oía la respiración entrecortada y las maldiciones de Kanako por lo bajo, que se había vuelto a sentar pero se negaba a destaparte la cara, que a juzgar por el trozo de frente que se veía entre sus dedos, seguía roja. Alex había conseguido que Yaeko volviese a mirarle y hablaban en susurros mientras él le colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja y ella asentía. Pese a estar a su lado, como estaban medio tapados con el edredón Marcos no llegaba a entender lo que decían, aunque tampoco es que le importase mucho, después de ver cómo se había desarrollado la mañana y lo que llevaban de tarde, les daba una semana. En menos de 7 días se habrían liado, fijo. Estaba hasta planteándose el hacer una apuesta con Akari para conseguir algo de dinero fácil. Miró de reojo a la chica sentada a su lado, que no quería saber nada de él. La había llamado e incluso había tirado reiteradamente de la manga de su vestido, pero seguía ignorándole. Y para colmo, tenía hambre.

Miró su móvil, entre unas cosas y otras el tiempo se había pasado volando y ya se habían metido en las 2 y media de la tarde, y sus tripas rugientes dejaban bien claro que necesitaba comer algo y lo necesitaba ya. Alex y Yaeko debieron tener la misma idea, porque salieron de debajo del edredón y con el chico con su mano apoyada en la cintura de la japonesa fueron a la cocina y empezaron a picotear los restos de la fiesta. Pudo oír un "Esto aún esta rico" de Yaeko sentada en la encimera, seguido de un "¿A ver?" de Alex, que se acercó a ella. Y entonces la japonesa le metió en la boca un trozo del sándwich que tenía en la mano y que ella misma acababa de probar ¡qué coño una semana! ¡Les daba 3 días!

\- Kanako- susurró aprovechando la intimidad que le habían dado para agacharse frente a ella e intentar verle la cara a través de los dedos.

\- ¿Qué?- bueno, mejor que un "NO" rotundo ya era.

\- Mírame

\- No- murmuró casi inaudiblemente

\- Por favor- suspiró intentando cargarse de paciencia, peor que la noche anterior no podía ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me gusta tu cara- lo dijo sin pensar, y pudo ver las orejas de Kanako enrojecerse de nuevo, probablemente al igual que las suyas. Carraspeó- Y porque tienes que comer, que es tarde y en unas horas entras a trabajar.- Se enorgulleció de sí mismo, acababa de utilizar un argumento adulto y responsable, digno de Alex.

\- Te vas a reír de mí por lesbiana

\- Kanako, no digas chorradas. Venga anda- la agarró de las manos con cuidado con las suyas propias y se las separó de la cara. Tenía la cara roja y los ojos llorosos, y aunque no le dijo nada, supo que esa mirada brillante no se debía a la vergüenza por "lesbiana", sino que había algo más.

Se sintió fatal por pensar que con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada triste estaba preciosa, pero esa era la realidad, así que tras intentar reprimir el impulso sin conseguirlo le acarició suavemente una mejilla con los dedos y aprovechó que aún tenía sus pequeñas manos en una de las suyas para tirar de ella y levantarla.

\- Vamos, que todavía quedan patatas de las que te gustan-

Y sin percatarse ninguno de los dos fueron a la cocina con él aun tirando de su mano, soltándola inmediatamente en cuanto se topó con la ceja enarcada de Alex cuestionándole.

Tras terminar de comer y asearse un poco las chicas se fueron, dejándoles solos y con mucho por recoger. El reloj daba las 4 cuando Marcos cerró la puerta tras las chicas y se sentó en el suelo junto a Max, rascándole la cabeza

_\- Tenías razón_

_\- ¿Eh?-_ preguntó Alex dejándose caer en uno de los sofás y encendiendo la tele.

_\- Esto es lo más estresante que he hecho en mi vida_

_\- ¿Esto?_

_\- Sí, "esto". Tratar con mujeres_\- confesó abrumado hundiendo las manos en el pelaje del perro

_\- ¿Más que pedir limosnas para poder cenar?_

_\- Mucho más_\- dijo asintiendo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

_\- Te lo dije_

Y Marcos no pudo evitar darle la razón, al fin y al cabo y por muchos años que cumpliese, Alex siempre sería su hermano mayor.


	28. No saben beber

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es un poco más tarde de cuando solemos subirlo pero finalmente hemos conseguido hacerlo el sábado (aunque en España ya es domingo por unos pocos minutos). **

**Después de que Alex y Marcos tuviesen que enfrentarse a las resacas de Yaeko y Kanako, toca el turno de los personajes más relajados, Amelia y Keiji. Algunos os preguntabais si Michelle recuerda algo o no...aquí ya damos algunas pistas ;). No obstante este miércoles tendréis la respuesta en forma de capítulo sobre su más que dolorosa resaca.**

**\- Título: No saben beber  
****\- Autora: Karuite_  
_****\- Palabras: 3916  
****\- Personajes: Amelia y Keiji**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**No saben beber**

Se descalzó como siempre al entrar en casa, encendió el pequeño altar familiar y en vez de ir directo a la ducha como normalmente, buscó su teléfono móvil. Había salido a correr como todos los días, pero esta vez no encontró a Amelia en el parque. Pensó que igual iba a llegar un poco más tarde e incluso remoloneó un poco a ver si llegaba, pero ni ella ni Sauron aparecieron por el parque.

Anoche había insistido en acompañarla a casa después del cumpleaños de Marcos y ahora estaba preocupado. Es cierto que cuando la dejó estaba perfectamente, cosa sorprendente después de todo lo que bebió, pero el alcohol es traicionero e igual se había levantado con mal cuerpo. Encontró el móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Michelle.

**Michelle:**

_Buenos días (7:48)_

_Tengo lagunas de anoche (7:48)_

_Hice algo de lo que deba arrepentirme? (7:48)_

Keiji se quedó mirando el mensaje y parpadeo un par de veces mientras un sonrojo se extendía por su cara. El SÍ recordaba lo que había hecho. Michelle solía ser una persona bastante sensata, pero después de darle el regalo de Joseph a Marcos estaba visiblemente molesta y empezó a beber. Pese a que entre Akari y él habían conseguido que no se desnudase, cuando se quiso dar cuenta había pedido al muchacho que le mirase los pechos, el cuál, dada su buena educación, se estaba negando. Es un buen muchacho, cualquier otro se habría aprovechado, Michelle debería valorarlo, pero entonces ella le había ahorrado el esfuerzo empujándole la cabeza entre sus senos. Aún se moría de la vergüenza recordándolo y estaba convencido de que Michelle se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho, pero también tenía muy claro de que no sería él el que le recordaría lo que hizo.

**Keiji:**

_Buenos días (8:12)_

_Habla con Shokichi (8:12)_

_Yo preferiría olvidarlo (8:12)_

Shokichi tendría más tacto… O no. Pero tampoco quería decírselo él, y menos escribiendo por el móvil. Bastante vergüenza había pasado ya anoche. Ahora tocaba buscar el número de Amelia, que era su objetivo inicial, y rápido, porque con el sudor se estaba quedando frío y se le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo. Cuando abrió la conversación, vio que la imagen que tenía de perfil era Sauron y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

**Keiji:**

_Buenos días (8:14)_

_¿Te encuentras bien? (8:14)_

_No te he visto hoy y me he preocupado (8:15)_

La última conexión aún era de anoche y sintió un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia. Fue a ducharse mientras le surgían dudas esperando a que respondiese. ¿Debería llamarla? ¿Sería demasiado entrometido? ¿Y si se encontraba mal? A fin de cuentas fue a la fiesta por él, aunque le había parecido que estaba bien cuando fue con ella hasta su casa. Igual solo estaba cansada y se estaba preocupando de más, pero si le preguntaba al menos saldría de dudas. Al salir de la ducha miró su móvil aún con secándose el pelo con la toalla.

**Amelia:**

_Buenos días, Keiji (8:18)_

_Estoy bien (8:20)_

_Llegué cansada anoche y preferí dormir un poco más antes de ir a trabajar (8:21)_

_Perdona por preocuparte . (8:21)_

_Tú estás bien? (8:21)_

**Keiji:**

_Si (8:22)_

_Me alegro de que te encuentres bien (8:22)_

_Te veré hoy? (8:23)_

**Amelia:**

_No (8:24)_

_Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras para Acción de Gracias (8:25)_

_Pero nos veremos mañana =) (8:25)_

**Keiji:**

_Claro (8:26)_

_Nos vemos mañana (8:26)_

_Cuídate (8:27)_

**Amelia:**

_Tú también ^.^ (8:28)_

Posó el móvil con un suspiro. Es verdad, al día siguiente era Acción de Gracias. Era una tradición estadounidense, así que él no la celebraba. Bueno, tampoco habría tenido con quién en realidad más allá de Shokichi y si acaso Michelle, y ambos estaban en casa de la rubia. Eso quería decir que al día siguiente no tenía que abrir el gimnasio, así que iría esa tarde hasta el videoclub a coger alguna de las novedades para ver al día siguiente. Shokichi le había regalado una televisión de alta definición que el único uso que tenía para él era ver películas en el reproductor de DVD que también le regaló su amigo porque ya no los usaba cuando se mudó a Japón.

Mientras preparaba el _bento_ para marchar tras tomar un refrigerio se dio cuenta de que le había entristecido un poco la conversación con Amelia. No es que no se fiase de ella, de que estaba bien y eso, pero hubiera preferido corroborarlo en persona cuando fuese al gimnasio. Recordó que anoche le había dicho que era un encanto y no sabía bien cómo tomárselo. No sabía encajar bien los halagos porque no solía recibirlos, excepto de Shokichi, y su amigo era tan exagerado y efusivo que entraban en otra categoría. Pero ella había sido diferente, y además se había sonrojado. Recordó el día que fueron a la tienda de cómics. Lo pasaron bien, y le había gustado tomar algo con ella en el bar al que le llevó. Vaya. Realmente le hubiera apetecido verla hoy.

Mientras se dirigía a la universidad fue haciendo memoria de la fiesta. Tenía que hablar con Shokichi seriamente. No había dejado a la pobre Amelia en toda la noche, y tenía que recordarle que solo es su vecina. En ese momento le asaltó la duda. Igual por eso no había salido esa mañana a pasear a Sauron y no iba a ir esa tarde al gimnasio. Sintió un malestar en el estómago. Aunque anoche parecía estar bien y feliz y hoy incluso le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que mañana se veían. Y lo de que era un encanto. No le habría dicho nada si Shokichi la hubiera molestado… ¿verdad? Intentó despejar la cabeza. Al menos el regalo le había gustado a Marcos, y eso que él no las tenía todas consigo. Tenía que darle las gracias a Amelia de alguna forma. Bueno, y también tenía que agradecerle a Alex desviar la atención cuando su amigo se puso a anunciar que estaban casados prácticamente. Qué vergüenza, qué habría pensado Amelia… Recordó también que se había puesto a cantar con una voz muy bonita, pero paró cuando la miró. A veces se preguntaba si la intimidaba, o simplemente es que ella era tímida de por sí. Por suerte parecía haber encajado con todo el mundo y lo pasó bien, o al menos eso le había dicho.

A partir de ahí la fiesta se había desmadrado. De hecho, Michelle no era la única que tendría que lamentar cosas hoy. En ese momento a su mente acudió el momento en el que las chicas se dedicaron a sobarse los pechos unas a otras desinhibidamente, especialmente Kanako. Por si le parecía poco, luego Marcos había tenido el descaro de lamer a Kanako en un hombro. Normal que la pobre muchacha se enfadase con él, aunque algo le decía que el rubio no era consciente del efecto que tenía en ella. Luego había agarrado una jata tremenda por culpa suya también y a causa de la borrachera que agarró, que fue cuando aprovecharon para marchar. Pobre chica. Normal que se hubiese puesto así. Marcos había ido demasiado lejos, esas cosas no se hacen tan a la ligera y más cuando la persona a la que se lo estás haciendo está suspirando por ti. Aunque no eran los dos únicos que tenían un tonteo descarado. Yaeko estuvo pegada a Alex toda la noche toda la noche, con el chico aguantando estoicamente para acabar quedándose dormida encima de él mientras la acariciaba el pelo en una estampa muy tierna. Eran TAN evidentes… Suponía que ambas chicas se habían quedado a dormir en su casa, pero luego escribiría a Marcos o Akari para preguntar qué tal estaban todos.

Después de sus ejercicios matutinos con el saco de boxeo, el día en el gimnasio transcurrió lento y monótono. Dado que al día siguiente era fiesta, la gente estaba aprovechando el día para hacer las últimas compras. Además como había vacaciones en la universidad el volumen de gente ya era menor que el habitual. Tomó su _bento_ en la oficina, ya que Shokichi evidentemente tampoco estaba para comer con él y aprovechó para mirar su móvil. Marcos se había conectado hacía un par de horas, pero decidió hablar primero con Akari. Le preguntaría directamente por Michelle, no quería andarse con rodeos.

**Keiji**

_Hola, qué tal te encuentras? (12:33)_

_Has hablado con Michelle? (12:33)_

**Akari**

_Bien (12:34)_

_Cansado, pero no tengo resaca al menos (12:34)_

_Y sí (12:34)_

_Hablé con Michelle… (12:35)_

_Parece que no se acuerda de… bueno… ya sabes (12:35)_

**Keiji**

_Entiendo (12:36)_

_Cómo estás tú? (12:36)_

**Akari**

_Bueno… si no se acuerda, supongo que mejor… (12:36)_

**Keiji**

_Cómo están Yaeko y Kanako? Sobre todo Kanako, pobre chica (12:37)_

**Akari**

_Se quedaron a dormir aquí (12:38)_

_Se han levantado hace un rato (12:38)_

_Kanako da miedo (12:39)_

**Keiji**

_Por qué? (12:39)_

**Akari**

_Durmió en la habitación de Marcos y se ha despertado gritando (12:40)_

_Además ayer Marcos hizo una tontería (12:40)_

_Le dio un beso para que se callase (12:41)_

_Aunque parece que ella no se acuerda (12:41)_

_Marcos está muy alterado (12:41)_

**Keiji**

_Me lo imagino (12:43)_

_Cuidaros todos, yo voy a seguir trabajando (12:43)_

_Gracias por contármelo (12:44)_

Abrió conversación a Marcos preguntándole qué tal se encontraba, pero no recibió respuesta. Supuso que al estar con las chicas no haría caso al móvil. Vaya cabeza loca. Y él sí que no tenía excusa, no había bebido tanto. Vale que él tampoco entendía de mujeres, pero si realmente le interesaba Kanako no era la manera de acercarse a ella. Guardó el móvil y fue a atender el gimnasio sopesando seriamente tener una conversación seria con Marcos en algún momento.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Incluso se aburría, así que habló un rato con Shokichi que se dirigía con Michelle a casa del padre de ésta. Al parecer la rubia se había levantado con una gran resaca y con muy pocas ganas de bromas, pero bueno, al menos estaba con su amigo. Le había contado que la rubia había saqueado su nevera, así que Michelle debía estar muy estresada. Acababa de despedirse de Shokichi cuando vio un mensaje de Marcos.

**Marcos**

_Todo bien por akí, n te preocups (16:12)_

_Y tú? (16:12)_

**Keiji**

_Bien, hoy hay poca gente (16:13)_

_Y qué tal con Kanako? (16:13)_

**Marcos**

_S acaba de ir cn Yaeko (16:13)_

_Tien resaca, pero stá bien (16:13)_

**Keiji**

_Y tú? (16:14)_

**Marcos**

_X q preguntas? (16:14)_

**Keiji**

_Akari me contó lo que pasó (16:15)_

**Marcos**

_Maldito bocazas! ¬¬U (16:15)_

**Keiji**

_Estás bien? (16:15)_

Vio que Marcos se mantenía en línea pero no contestaba. Supuso que se estaba planteando qué contestarle. Finalmente su estado pasó a "escribiendo…"

**Marcos**

_No lo sé (16:17)_

_Mañana vienen a cenar (16:17)_

_No sé cómo actuar (16:17)_

_Creo q m odia aunq dice no s acuerda (16:18)_

Se sentía en la obligación moral de dar algún consejo al chaval, sobre todo porque era mayor que él, pero realmente no era el mejor para opinar. Tampoco quería dejarle tirado, así que le dio el único consejo que había recibido él, que bien mirado, tampoco parecía tan malo.

**Keiji**

_Sé tú mismo, es lo que espera ella (16:20)_

_Pero esta vez no le lamas el hombro (16:21)_

**Marcos**

_Gracias, Keiji (16:22)_

_No coments a nadie lo q hemos hablado, xfi (16:22)_

**Keiji**

_Tranquilo (16:22)_

**Marcos**

_Gracias =) (16:23)_

En esos momentos Keiji se alegraba enormemente de no beber alcohol. Al final todos acababan haciendo cosas de las que luego se arrepentían. Al menos parecía que a Marcos su consejo le había parecido buena idea, algo era algo.

Dada la escasez de clientes, cerraron el gimnasio un poco antes, así que aprovechó para pasar por el videoclub. Por suerte encontró un par de películas que no había visto y fue para casa. Cuando cruzó el portal le invadió una sensación extraña. La casa estaba silenciosa y ordenada, como siempre, pero de pronto se sintió solo. Quizá se debía a que el gimnasio hoy había estado particularmente vacío, o que no había comido con Shokichi como habitualmente, Akari tampoco había pasado por el gimnasio, ni Michelle. Además es cierto que pese a lo poco que le gustaba la comunicación digital había hablado bastante con ellos, al menos para ser él, y normalmente eso le valía. A fin de cuentas había vivido mucho tiempo solo… pero hoy no era suficiente. Puede que su subconsciente se hubiera hecho a la idea de que al menos vería a Amelia por la mañana o por la tarde y tendría alguien para charlar cara a cara y de ahí su vacío social. Se sentó en el sofá con las películas en una mano y el móvil en otra. La televisión seguía apagada y lo único que interrumpía el silencio era su respiración y algún ruido amortiguado de la calle. Pensó en poner una de las películas, pero realmente tampoco le apetecía. No entendía qué le pasaba hoy. Podría llamar a alguien para charlar y tener al menos una voz que cortase el silencio de su casa, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que todos estaban ocupados. Todos tenían a alguien, o tenían sus propias cosas en las que pensar. Suspiró y miró la hora. Eran las 19:23. Podría cenar, ver una de las películas y a dormir. Miró su móvil. Sin notificaciones. Si al menos hubiera visto a Amelia… Ahora estará cenando seguramente y luego sacará a Sauron a su paseo nocturno. Abrió su conversación sin pensar.

**Keiji**

_Buenas noches, Amelia (19:26)_

_Cómo estás? (19:26)_

Posó el móvil en la mesa. No tenía muy claro qué pretendía, realmente. Seguramente ella estuviese ocupada, o incluso en casa de sus padres. Debería hacerse la cena y… le llegó el sonido de una notificación. Sonrió al leer el mensaje.

**Amelia**

_Bien __ (19:27)_

_Y tú? (19:27)_

**Keiji**

_Bien, en casa ya, hoy cerramos antes (19:27)_

_Has cenado ya? (19:28)_

**Amelia**

_Estoy en ello ^.^ (19:28)_

**Keiji**

_Perdona, te estoy interrumpiendo (19:28)_

**Amelia**

_No, no me interrumpes, tranquilo n.n (19:28)_

_Estoy empezando aún (19:28)_

**Keiji**

_Sacarás luego a Sauron? (19:29)_

**Amelia**

_Sí (19:29)_

_Por? (19:30)_

Keiji tamborileó con los dedos en la parte trasera del móvil mientras se pensaba qué responder. Se preguntó si sería demasiado atrevido por su parte. Miró el móvil de nuevo y los DVDs encima de la mesa. Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente antes de contestar

**Keiji**

_Te importa si te acompaño? (19:33)_

Esperó una respuesta, pero no llegaba. ¿La habría molestado? Definitivamente le debía estar evitando hoy. No tendría que haberle dicho nada. Dejó el móvil en la mesita de café y se levantó. Haría algo de cenar y… se le aceleró el pulso cuando oyó el sonido característico. Cogió el móvil. Seguramente le dijese que no, que prefería ir sola, o que no iba a estar mucho tiempo en la calle.

**Amelia**

_Vale n.n (19:36)_

_A qué hora quedamos? (19:36)_

**Keiji**

_Te paso a buscar a casa a las 20:30? (19:37)_

**Amelia**

_Ahí estaré (19:37)_

**Keiji**

_Nos vemos en un rato entonces (19:38)_

**Amelia**

_Sí ^.^(19:38)_

Posó el móvil con una sonrisa y fue a prepararse una _omurice_ para cenar. De pronto la casa ya no parecía tan silenciosa. Había temido que Amelia le rechazase, pero ahora la perspectiva de dar un paseo nocturno y tener alguien con quien hablar le había animado.

Después de cenar y de fregar los utensilios de la cena cambió su ropa deportiva por unos vaqueros fuertes, un jersey y botas. Vivía a unos 10 minutos de casa de Amelia, pero a su paso podía estar allí cómodamente en cinco. Había terminado un poco antes de la cuenta y se sentó en el sofá con la tele encendida para hacer tiempo. Por alguna razón la espera le estaba provocando cierto nerviosismo, del mismo estilo que cuando se encaminaba por el pasillo de los estados al dirigirse al ring. Apagó la tele y dio un par de vueltas por casa. Había recogido la ropa del gimnasio, fregado los platos y estaba todo recogido. Cerró la persiana de la habitación y dio un trago de agua en la cocina. Seguía siendo pronto. Miró su móvil. Sin notificaciones. Se rascó la cabeza y chascó la lengua y decidió pasar por el baño. Tras acabar se lavó las manos y se miró en el espejo. Comprobó el tiempo de nuevo. Resopló. Era algo pronto aún. Bueno, decidió que caminaría un poco más tranquilo y ya está.

El viento helado azotó su rostro en cuanto puso un pie en la calle. Por suerte había cogido un gorro de lana y una bufanda, y se encaminó con paso tranquilo a casa de Amelia. Realmente se alegraba de haberle mandado el mensaje para quedar. Además, también tenía ganas de ver a Sauron. Se había encariñado con el perro y además sabía que era muy importante para ella. Perdido en sus pensamientos había acelerado el paso inconscientemente y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba ya en el portal donde se había despedido de ella el día anterior. Miró su móvil. Faltaban más de cinco minutos para la hora acordada. Decidió avisar a Amelia de que ya estaba en su puerta y esperó balanceándose sobre sus pies. Al poco vio la luz salir a través del cristal del portal y un jadeo ansioso. Cuando la puerta se abrió una marea de pelo negro se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado.

\- Ey, chico, tranquilo. – Le rascó la cabeza al tiempo que el perro intentaba lamerle la cara.

\- Te echaba de menos. – Keiji la miró sorprendido al tiempo que se incorporaba y Amelia se sonrojó. – M-me refería a Sauron, p-porque no te vio por la mañana… entonces… B-bu-bueno… n-no es que yo no te echase de menos. ¡Quiero decir…! - Se calló al oír la risa suave de Keiji. Se llevó una mano a la cara y sonrió también. – Perdona, ya no sé lo que digo.

\- Tranquila. – Se acercó a su lado y sonrió. - ¿Vamos?

Se encaminaron con paso tranquilo al parque en el que tantas otras veces se habían encontrado. Amelia llevaba la correa de Sauron que caminaba a su lado mirándoles de vez en cuando como asegurándose de que seguían ahí. Keiji le preguntó qué tal había sido su día. Al parecer lo había tenido bastante ajetreado con compras de última hora, colas de supermercado y visita a casa de sus padres para tenerlo todo listo para Acción de Gracias. También había estado haciendo una tarta de manzana con su madre, de hecho había llegado a su casa apenas una hora antes de que la llamase. Él la escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo algún comentario de cuando en cuando. Le gustaba oírla hablar de su día a día.

\- Perdona. – Se mordió el labio. – No te estoy dejando hablar nada.

\- No pasa nada. – Le sonrió. – Me gusta oírte hablar.

\- ¿Y tú, Keiji? – Estaba un poco sonrojada. – ¿Qué harás mañana?

\- Oh. – Frunció el ceño pensativo. – En Japón no se celebra Acción de Gracias, y como es fiesta no abriré el gimnasio, así que he alquilado un par de películas. – Le sonrió amable. – Un día tranquilo.

\- Vaya. – El tono de Amelia era triste. - ¿Cenarás solo?

\- Sí. – Vio que la mujer se entristecía. – Ey. – Le puso una mano en el hombro y dio un respingo. – Anímate, no es para tanto. Además – Le sonrió. – nos veremos por la mañana, ¿verdad?

\- Claro.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta llegar al parque en el que se encontraban cada mañana. Amelia se preguntaba qué le había llevado a Keiji a mandarle ese mensaje de repente. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando vio que el mensaje era suyo. Cuando le dijo que si podía acompañarla le temblaba tanto el pulso que no atinaba a escribir. Le miró de refilón. Parecía más feliz que habitualmente.

\- Qué diferente se ve el parque de noche, ¿verdad?

\- Ya… - Amelia se sonrojó un poco. Por la noche se veían muchas parejas paseando cogidas de la mano, o aprovechando los rincones oscuros desde los que llegaba alguna risita. De hecho por esa misma razón no dejaba suelto a Sauron; un día dio un buen susto a una pareja muy acaramelada en un rincón y desde entonces tenía cuidado, aunque sí le dejaba más correa que cuando iban por la calle.

\- ¿Siempre vienes hasta aquí de noche también?

\- Normalmente no – tragó saliva. – pero pensé que te gustaría pasear un rato más.

\- Gracias Amelia. – Le oyó suspirar. – La verdad es que me alegro de haber quedado contigo. Hoy ha sido un día un poco raro.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No sé. – Se rascó el hombro. – Supongo que soy un animal de costumbres. Últimamente me estoy acostumbrando a tratar con mucha gente y hoy apenas he visto a nadie. Así que… bueno. Supongo que hoy se me hacía la casa grande –Habían llegado ya al puentecito, donde hicieron una pausa, y sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo con una sonrisa triste mientras miraba al estanque. – ¿Sabes? Mi madre siempre me insistió en que me echase una novia, o intentase hacer amigos, y ahora que los tengo supongo que los echo de menos. A fin de cuentas todos tienen su vida y tampoco quiero interrumpirla. Por eso agradezco que me hayas dejado acompañarte hoy. – Se encogió de hombros ruborizado.

\- Keiji… – Notaba la boca seca. Quería abrazarle, le partía el alma ver que se sentía tan solo, y había pensado en ella para aliviar esa soledad. Eso quería decir que había esperanza, ¿verdad? Notó un intenso rubor subir a sus mejillas – Si te sientes solo puedes contar conmigo. Siempre. – Jugueteó nerviosa con los cordones de su cazadora. – S-soy casi tu vecina, ¿no? – Se mordió el labio y sonrió nerviosa. – Nunca voy a estar muy lejos.

\- Gracias, Amelia. – Su sonrisa brilló más que todas las farolas del parque, y ella sonrió bajando la vista y jugueteando con el pie.

En ese momento a Sauron le pareció que llevaban demasiado tiempo parados y empezó a tirar de la correa, haciendo que volviesen al mundo real. Fueron comentando cosas de la fiesta y Amelia se interesó por el estado de las camareras y de Michelle, ya que las tres habían acabado bastante perjudicadas, y el boxeador le fue comentando lo que le habían contado sus amigos, incluyendo el beso de Marcos y, paradójicamente, lo obvios que resultaban todos flirteando. El camino de vuelta se les hizo mucho más corto a ambos, que les costaba no sonreír, o incluso reírse mientras charlaban. Keiji acompañó a Amelia hasta la puerta de casa, ya que vivía más cerca.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Keiji. – Sonrió. – La verdad es que el paseo así es mucho más entretenido.

\- No hay de qué. – Se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista. – Me has hecho tú más favor a mí.

\- Buenas noches, Keiji. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Buenas noches, Amelia. Cuídate y pásalo bien con tu familia.

\- Te escribiré. Ya me contarás qué tal esas películas.

\- Claro.

Amelia entró en el portal y Keiji emprendió el camino a su casa a buen paso. La pesadez que llevaba sintiendo durante todo el día había desaparecido. Estaba inusualmente feliz, y al llegar a su casa ya no le pareció ni tan grande, ni tan silenciosa.

Aunque aún no fuera del todo consciente, Amelia Venkatesh se estaba haciendo un hueco en su vida.


	29. El despertar de la marabunta

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Finalizando con el arco de la fiesta de cumpleaños aquí venimos con el despertar y resaca de uno de los personajes que más cosas tiene que explicar, Michelle. Como habréis podido deducir por el anterior capítulo y su pregunta a Keiji hay ciertas cosas que no recuerda con mucha claridad pero...**

**¿De qué se acuerda exactamente? ¿Dónde despertará? ¿Le aclarará alguien dudas?...si queréis saberlo tendréis que leer este capítulo ;P**

**La semana que viene las cosas se van a poner calentitas entre dos personajes, os adelantamos que no serán Akari y Michelle, pero sí sobre dos personas que en los reviews también nos habéis dejado ver que os interesan ¿quiénes serán?**

**\- Título: El despertar de la marabunta  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris_  
_****\- Palabras: 6433  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi y Michelle**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**EL DESPERTAR DE LA MARABUNTA**

No habían llegado a casa especialmente tarde, pero aun así cuando su cuerpo de despertó esa mañana a las 9:00 se sentía hecho un despojo. Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero cansado sí estaba. Ni siquiera tenía sueño dado que a las 12 y pico ya estaba en la cama y había dormido sus 8 horas, simple y llanamente, ya no tenía edad para esas cosas. Aunque es necesario decir que en realidad no es que fuese viejo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre atlético y que se cuidaba, pero de ahí a seguirle el ritmo a gente a la que le sacaba más de 20 años hay un buen trecho.

Afortunadamente y pese a ser miércoles no le tocaba trabajar. Gracias a que al día siguiente era _Acción de Gracias_, esa celebración que pese a llevar más de 10 años viviendo en EEUU no llegaba a comprender, no le tocaba ir a la universidad en toda la semana porque estaba cerrada. Siendo correctos eso era una verdad a medias, a algunos investigadores les tocaba ir a controlar sus experimentos por lo que algunas facultades se mantenían abiertas, pero por fortuna las cosas con las que él trabajaba no estaban vivas así que podía esperar. Se rió…¡JA,JA _pringados!_

Salió del baño bostezando y se puso el pijama. Aunque le gustaba bajar a desayunar tal y como salía de la ducha con tan sólo su albornoz encima, hoy tenía invitados en casa y no era plan pasearse por ahí tan destapado. Los albornoces podían ser traicioneros y dejar al aire partes de su anatomía que preferiría que siguiesen siendo un misterio para la mayoría de las personas que conocía, entre ellas, la que supuso que estaría en esos instantes en su cocina o en el salón. La borrachera que se había pillado Michelle la noche anterior era de las memorables. Habitualmente controlaba mucho más y no pasaba de alcanzar un punto en el cual estaba más contenta de lo normal, y muchas veces ni eso, pero se había superado con creces. Había sido divertido verla en ese estado, eso no podía negarlo, pero le preocupaba la causa subyacente a su ingestión descontrolada de alcohol, algo la debía estar molestando o preocupando para actuar de forma tan inconsciente. Y el pobre Akari se había llevado la peor parte, o la mejor, según se viese; el caso es que dudaba que ambos fuesen capaces de mirarse a la cara durante una temporada. Evidentemente, dado el estado en el que se encontraba no la dejó irse sola a casa, así que tras acompañar a Eva y Sheila a la parada de taxis se subieron ellos dos en uno y en unos 20 minutos se plantaron en su lujoso loft. Durante el trayecto la joven se adormiló apoyada contra la ventanilla del vehículo, así que al llegar a casa estaba bastante más sobria, por lo menos lo suficiente como para ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama sin provocar más percances.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina con el teléfono móvil en la mano y la cámara preparada. Pese a que había pasado ya casi un mes desde entonces, seguía clamando venganza por el reportaje fotográfico sobre su decadencia cuando él mismo se emborrachó en _Halloween_. Por fin había llegado su oportunidad, si se levantaba con la mitad de resaca que había tenido él en su momento, su aspecto sería lo suficientemente lamentable como para poder estar en igualdad de condiciones a la hora de chantajearla.

La susodicha se encontraba en la cocina, sentada en uno de los taburetes altos que Shokichi había comprado porque "era como tener un bar en casa" y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Hacía tiempo que no tenía resaca y desgraciadamente estaba recordando de la peor manera posible qué era lo que se sentía. Por fortuna y pese a que había bebido hasta el punto de no recordar ciertas escenas de la noche, al tratarse de bebidas de una calidad decente y no la porquería que solían servir por ahí, su estado era menos lamentable de lo esperado, y sólo acusaba un intenso dolor de cabeza, sed, y cansancio fruto de la deshidratación. Frente a ella tenía una taza de té humeante, a su derecha descansaba su teléfono móvil, y a la izquierda sus gafas. Hacía ya más de hora y media que sus ojos se abrieron en cama extraña, provocándole un pequeño susto que se le pasó en cuanto reconoció los alrededores. Dado lo habitual que era el hecho de que por unas razones u otras se quedase a dormir en casa de su amigo, una de las habitaciones libres prácticamente era suya, y guardaba en ella un pijama, algo de ropa de recambio y enseres para su aseo personal.

Había estado remoloneando en la cama hasta que el hambre se volvió tan insoportable que se vio en la necesidad de asaltar la nevera de Shokichi. Huevos fritos, salchichas, tostadas…no parecía llenarse con nada a lo que le hincase el diente. Habitualmente su estómago era de por sí un pozo sin fondo, pero la resaca le daba hambre, y la ira también le daba hambre, y la ansiedad lo mismo. Y tenía resaca, estaba iracunda porque se había perdido su habitual sesión de boxeo matutino y además se estaba agobiando al rellenar las lagunas de la fiesta de Marcos. El haberle mandado un mensaje a Keiji preguntándole y que le respondiese casi al instante para decir que él prefería no decir nada, tampoco ayudaba a tranquilizarla. En resumen, parecía que tuviese escrito en la frente "No acercarse a más de 200 metros" con luces de neón…lamentablemente Shokichi se debió perder la clase en la que aprendían a leer cuando iba al colegio. Los pasos del hombre bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina retumbaban en su cabeza y apretó la mandíbula para contener el reproche que tenía ganas de hacerle ¿de verdad era necesario hacer tanto ruido? Emitió un quejido que sólo escuchó ella misma y se masajeó las sienes. Maldito alcohol.

Llevaba desde que se había despertado intentando hacer memoria de los acontecimientos de la noche. Llegó a casa de los chicos, era la primera vez que iba y no sabía qué podría encontrarse, pero le sorprendió gratamente la limpieza y el orden en el piso. Alex les recibió emocionado, explicó parte de lo que tenía planeado para la fiesta y se pusieron manos a la obra. Colocar decoraciones, preparar algo de comida, ir a comprar bebidas y aperitivos… Además de con Eva y Shokichi, había estado hablando bastante con el resto de las chicas, especialmente Kanako. La japonesa mostraba un más que evidente interés hacia Marcos que se negaba a reconocer, y varias habían sido las veces que consultaba la hora mirando hacia la puerta con una expresión de anticipación en la cara. Al cabo de un rato Marcos y Akari volvieron con una preciosidad de cabellos dorados llamada Max ante la cual no se pudo resistir. Hasta entonces bien, recordaba perfectamente todo lo ocurrido, mirada penetrante de su alumno mientras rascaba al perro incluida. Bebió algo de cerveza, algo de tequila y se notaba a sí misma menos cohibida así que se planteó el pasarse a las bebidas no alcohólicas.

Pero llegó el momento de los regalos, todo fue perfecto, parecía que realmente le había gustado lo que había preparado para él. Y entonces lo notó. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirarle para darse cuenta de que Shokichi repentinamente se puso muy tenso y, alejándose de ella le entregó a Marcos un paquete que no venía de su parte. Ese fue el momento en el que decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda. Joseph y su maldito regalo cayeron como plomo en su estómago y sintió como un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió el cuerpo. No había vuelto a hablar cara a cara salvo para detalles puntuales relacionados con su tesis desde su enfrentamiento en el despacho, y prefería que siguiese así. Y de repente volvía a su vida en forma de cazadora de cuero para un chaval que ni siquiera conocía ¿era así como iba a intentar convencerla para que aceptase su proposición? ¿Pasando de retar a mimar a sus amigos y conocidos? Se había contenido todo lo que había podido, pero aun así decidió beber para olvidar y fue cuando se le fue de las manos. Se recuerda a sí misma con Akari, que no se separó de su lado en casi toda la noche, y con las chicas, con las que por alguna razón que no recordaba había tenido comportamientos un tanto homosexuales. No es que le importase, pero sinceramente no había encogido el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar, ni particularmente el mejor público. Se acordaba también de que cada vez tenía más calor, y que había llegado a la fiesta con una chaqueta de punto y que a esa altura de la noche ya se la había quitado. Lo pudo notar también en su alumno favorito, que hizo aparición con una sudadera que se cambió por una muy favorecedora camiseta de color burdeos conforme avanzaba la noche.

Los recuerdos se hacían más borrosos, pero algo llamado "tequila sexy" y la imagen de ella misma arremangándole la camiseta a Akari para pasar la lengua por su deltoides la golpearon por un momento...había lamido a su alumno. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza además, el maldito tequila la había hecho perder lo suficiente la razón como para dejar un rastro de su saliva en el cuerpo de un chaval al que le tenía que dar clase el lunes ¿cómo demonios iba a mirarle a la cara? ¿Qué clase de respeto tendría ahora por ella? Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta era fácil, su cerebro estaba muy alcoholizado y lleno de rabia, así que probablemente no estaría pensando en nada. Y desde ese momento no recordaba nada más, salvo una imagen muy borrosa de Akari quitándole el vaso y rogándole que dejase de beber, y diciéndole no sé qué sobre que iba a coger frío.

\- Buenos días-

_No se podrá callar no…maldito viejo._ Respondió de la manera que mejor supo. Con la cabeza aún apoyada en los brazos levantó una mano y le dedicó a su amigo un bonito corte de manga que hizo que el hombre de llevase la mano al pecho.

\- Me ofendes

\- Objetivo conseguido- rezongó con la boca seca y sintiendo como si algo le taladrase el cerebro cada vez que hablaba.

\- No te pases, Michelle-

Vale, quizás se había pasado. Al fin y al cabo el pobre Shokichi sólo la había saludado. ¡Cómo odiaba la resaca! no sabía cuándo su irritación tenía fundamento y cuando era fruto de su odio generalizado hacia todo y todos a causa del dolor de cabeza. Bufó y no sin esfuerzo sacó la cabeza de entre los brazos y le miró.

\- Perdona, no estoy de hum…

Su frase quedó cortada con un flashazo seguido de una risilla maliciosa de Shokichi, que exclamó algo que sonó como "Dulce venganza" mientras miraba la pantalla del teléfono. Tardó unos segundos en comprender qué había pasado y cuando lo hizo se incorporó de repente cucharilla de té en mano, provocando que el hombre gritase acongojado, ya que tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesta a sacarle los ojos con ella. No obstante, le sobrevino un mareo que la hizo agarrarse a la mesa y volver a sentarse así que con un bufido soltó el cubierto que había doblado en un ángulo de 90º y hundió la cabeza en sus brazos de nuevo. Ya se tomaría la revancha más adelante.

\- ¡No es justo!- le oyó quejarse como si de un niño grande se tratase

\- Qué te pasa ahoooora

\- Yo quería retratar la decadencia de tu resaca y mira ¡MIRA! Sales adorable

Michelle alargó la mano aceptado el teléfono de Shokichi, y levantó la cabeza de la mesa lo suficiente como para poder verse en la pantalla. Ella no se veía adorable; se veía despeinada, con cara de sueño, las mejillas rojas de haber estado apoyada sobre los brazos y el pijama arrugado y cayéndosele de un hombro. Estaba tan abotargada que ni siquiera se había percatado hasta verse en la fotografía, así que se lo colocó en ese momento y le devolvió el teléfono a su amigo. Nunca había entendido los gustos de Shokichi, pero teniendo en cuenta que consideraba adorable a un coral no la halagaba en exceso que lo pensase también de ella.

\- Borra eso

\- No, estás muy mona- contestó con una sonrisa- Además es raro verte con la defensa tan baja.

\- No estoy mona. Borra eso- intentó quitarle el teléfono de la mano, sin éxito. Chascó la lengua y lo miró con todo el odio que fue capaz de reunir.

\- ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a alguien más?- Michelle enarcó la ceja con curiosidad, no entendiendo a qué se refería- Puedo mandársela a...Akari por ejemplo a ver qué le parece.

\- Shokichi

\- O a Joseph

\- SHOKICHI

Verla levantada del taburete de nuevo y agarrando la mesa con tal fuerza que la madera estaba empezando a crujir, fue todo lo que el japonés necesitó para darse cuenta de que si seguía con la broma la cosa no iba a acabar bien. No borró la fotografía pero dejó el teléfono en la mesa para alivio de Michelle, que suspiró y se volvió a sentar, esta vez cogiendo la taza de té entre sus manos y dando un buen trago. Shokichi se acercó (no sin miedo) a ella para abrir la nevera. Aunque a juzgar por la cacharrada de platos, sartenes y utensilios de cocina que había en el fregadero, intuía que sus opciones para desayunar se iban a ver bastante limitadas.

Tienes arroz en la arrocera- anunció la rubia antes de darle tiempo a abrir la nevera- apoyó la taza en la mesa y se giró un poco señalando la encimera- Te he dejado un huevo a lado, y hay té.

La siempre dedicada y considerada Michelle hacía gala de sus encantos de nuevo. Puede que fuese dura, exigente y que le gustase divertirse a su costa, pero eran esos pequeños detalles los que demostraban que, pese a todo, era una persona mucho más cariñosa de lo que dejaba entrever. Pero cuando alguien había llevado una vida como la suya no era raro que se crease un muro alrededor.

Se sirvió un cuenco de arroz y echó el huevo por encima, era su desayuno favorito cundo había salido la noche anterior. Le ayudaba a recuperar energías, llenar el estómago y no le resultaba excesivamente pesado. Lo dejó junto con sus pallillos en la mesa, al lado de Michelle y se sirvió una taza de té caliente al que no le echó azúcar, estaba acostumbrado a tomarlo de la manera tradicional y de la otra forma le empalagaba demasiado. Tomó asiento junto a la rubia, que tenía otra vez la taza entre las manos y estaba un poco encogida en sí misma. Le frotó la espalda y ella le miró, interrogante.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿necesitas algo?- la chica negó con la cabeza mientras daba un trago al té.

\- Respuestas- dijo finalmente

\- ¿Respuestas?- empezó a mezclar el huevo con el arroz y dio un bocado, no entendía cómo algo tan simple podía estar tan rico, pero lo estaba. La vio por el rabillo del ojo masajearse las sientes y coger aire, algo la estaba preocupando.

\- Shokichi…- no podía con esa cara, cuando le miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de desamparo se le caía el alma a los pies. Apoyó sus palillos en la mesa y le dedicó toda su atención

\- Dime

\- Es que…- desvió la vista al dobladillo del pijama, con el que jugueteaba ente sus manos- No me acuerdo de parte de lo ocurrido anoche, y de lo que me acuerdo es muy… ¿raro? Y me da un poco de miedo pensar en lo que pude llegar a hacer.

\- Ooh Michelle- la agarró por los hombros y le dio un pequeño apretón afectuoso en ellos – Simplemente has conseguido que alumno probablemente tenga sueños eróticos contigo durante el resto de su vida, pero nada más allá- la oyó quejarse y sonrió - ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

\- No me hagas decirlo…- Shokichi insistió- No debería haberte preguntado, con razón Keiji me dijo que prefería no decir nada- Michelle pudo oírle echándose a reír

\- Normal, si te lo tiene que decir él se moriría de vergüenza- esperó a dejar de carcajearse ante la mirada asesina de la rubia y una vez se hubo calmado prosiguió- Si no me das pistas no te puedo ayudar

\- Está bien…- resopló- Tequila sexy

\- ¿Eso es lo último que recuerdas?

\- Más o menos, a Akari quitándome el vaso también.

\- El pobre lo intentó varias veces, pero te negabas a dárselo- Michelle se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Luego intentaste quitarte la camiseta

\- Eso le iba sonando. Casi podía notar de nuevo el calor que sentía en ese momento y las ganas que tenía de quitarse la ropa, pero los acontecimientos posteriores seguía sin tenerlos nada claros. No obstante, no le sorprendía, tenía cierta tendencia a desnudarse cuando estaba muy borracha. De hecho un tiempo atrás había terminado con similar nivel de alcohol en sangre y esa vez sí que había llegado a quedarse en sujetador y algún gracioso le había sacado una serie de fotografías a punto estuvieron de acabar en manos de Joseph. Tuvo que amenazar de muerte a mucha gente para conseguir hacerlas desaparecer.

\- Tampoco le hacías caso – Shokichi se rió de nuevo- No hacía más que repetirte que ibas a coger frío y que te tapases. Te intentaba agarrar pero le dabas empujones- Michelle quería abofetearse a sí misma en ese momento- Keiji intervino y al final no te la quitaste – el hombre la miró con una sonrisa socarrona – Akari es un buen chico, podría haberse aprovechado pero en lugar de eso hizo lo posible por detenerte.

\- No me digas que hay más, esto ya me parece lo suficientemente vergonzoso

\- No sabes nada Michelle, no sabes nada- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y negó con la cabeza, lo estaba disfrutando- Como intentó pararte te empeñaste en que no le gustaban tus…- carraspeó, le costaba mencionar esas palabra al referirse a la anatomía de alguien que para él era como de su familia

\- ¿Mis?- Shokichi hizo unos gestos incomprensibles con las manos y ella se encogió de hombros. Finalmente el hombre se llevó las manos a sus propios pectorales – Oh…

\- Querías que te mirase, él intentaba no hacerlo. Lo cual es curioso teniendo en cuenta que llevaba haciéndolo toda la noche. Le preguntaste directamente si le gustaban y se quedó tan bloqueado que llegué a pensar que lo habías transformado en piedra- Michelle ya no era capaz de mirarle, tenía la cara oculta en las manos y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza

\- Dime que no hay más por favor- rogó de forma casi inaudible. A Shokichi le dio lástima, pero lo que restaba era demasiado jugoso como para guardárselo.

\- Le cogiste de la nuca y digamos que…hiciste que lo viese en primer plano

\- ¡NO!

\- Sí- ella lo miró con pánico- Nunca he visto a nadie tan rojo en toda mi vida. Hasta se disculpó en japonés y todo y se fue corriendo al baño

\- No voy a volver a beber en mi vida, no tanto desde luego.- resopló- ¿Cómo voy darle clase el lunes? ¿Qué hago?

\- Lamentablemente con eso no te puedo ayudar

\- Lo sé- se levantó, dejó la taza en el fregadero y se apoyó encimera durante unos segundo de tenso silencio que Shokichi aprovechó para seguir tomándose su desayuno, que se estaba enfriando.

\- Necesito comer algo

\- ¿No has comido ya demasiado?

\- Probablemente- reconoció tras pensárselo durante unos segundos- Necesito golpear algo- Shokichi aun con el tazón en la mano se levantó del asiento y se alejó de la cocina, mirando a la rubia con miedo desde lejos- No te voy a peg…oh

El característico sonido de la sirena de _Silent Hill _la interrumpió. Algo tambaleante se acercó a la mesa y tras limpiar las gafas con la manga del pijama de las puso y cogió su teléfono móvil. Desbloqueó la pantalla, topándose con el símbolo que indicaba que había recibido una nueva notificación de su servicio de mensajería instantánea, y cuando ya tenía el dedo sobre él dispuesta a abrirlo, se detuvo… ¿Y si era Akari? No tenía idea de cómo demonios comportarse con él de ahora en adelante. Cuando por fin había aceptado que la tensión sexual que sentía hacia él era más que evidente, y cuando sus propias palabras la habían convencido de que debía liberarse un poco de su carcasa y animarse a hacer amigos, él incluido, llegaba ella y la tenía que cargar estrepitosamente. Y todo por culpa de Joseph, que aún sin estar presente la afectaba de tal manera que había perdido el control y había acabado haciendo cosas de las que se arrepentía. Suspiró. No podía seguir haciendo eso, no podía seguir culpando a Joseph de los pasos que ella misma no se atrevía a dar. Su oído excepcionalmente agudo, su fuerza, esa constitución que la llevó en su infancia a haber salido ilesa de un accidente que provocó lesiones de gravedad en los amigos con los que estaba…nunca se había considerado normal. Su ya de por sí desconfiada personalidad junto a cómo la había tratado la vida la había llevado a tener miedo a abrirse a los demás, y cuando por fin había decidido ceder un poco, lo mandaba todo al garete.

\- Tierra llamando a Michelle- ni siquiera había oído a Shokichi acercarse de nuevo a ella hasta que chascó los dedos delante de su cara - ¿Quién es?

\- ¿A ti que te importa?- tapó el móvil con su propio cuerpo no dejando que mirase la pantalla y finalmente abrió la conversación, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al hacerlo- Es papá. Que si vamos hoy o mañana- no obstante en cuestión de segundos frunció el ceño recolocándose las gafas- Mira que le tengo dicho que no me mande mensajes mientras está en el trabajo

\- No seas muy dura con él. Seguro que está en su rato de descanso- miró el reloj- Vale, no.

Por alguna razón que Shokichi no llegaba a comprender, desde que llegó a EEUU siendo un chaval con una beca para trabajar en la NASA, Donatello K. Davis se había preocupado por él. Fue su jefe durante los años que trabajó para la institución, y desde el primer día hasta el último, le había tratado como a alguien más de su familia. Michelle apenas levantaba unos palmos del suelo en aquel entonces, pero ya cuando al conocerla la llamó "princesa" por pura inercia, la niña le contestó que ella era una científica, no una princesa. Ni siquiera llevaba sus características gafas por aquel entonces y su sonrisa aún era inocente, pero ya apuntaba maneras.

Debía reconocer que su primer año de estancia fue terrorífico. Si bien dominaba el inglés técnico relacionado con su trabajo, se perdía en las conversaciones coloquiales, no era capaz de encontrar la comida que le gustaba y tuvo que adaptarse a la "porquería" estadounidense, y las costumbres eran tan diferentes a las suyas que se encontraba muy perdido. Por fortuna Donatello le apoyó en todo momento, guiándole, ayudándole con el idioma, con papeleos, con trámites…incluso invitándole a su casa por Acción de Gracias y Navidad para que no las pasase solo. Y esa costumbre la seguían manteniendo, a excepción de la cena de Navidad, para la cual Shokichi había decidido montar su propia fiesta de solteros desde hacía algunos años. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales él siempre acababa medio apadrinando a los alumnos de intercambio en la Universidad. Era la mejor forma que encontraba de agradecerle a Donatello lo que hizo por él, el ayudar él mismo a otros y por supuesto, velar por esa joven rubia que en esos momentos tecleaba en su móvil apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

\- ¿Cuándo tenías pensado ir tú?- había aprovechado los lapsus de Michelle con el teléfono para devorar su desayuno y dejó el cuenco vacío en el fregadero, echándole un poco de agua y apurando el té repitiendo la misma jugada con el vaso.

\- Esta tarde, pero estoy muerta- dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesa y se quitó las gafas, frotándose los ojos – No me apetece ir hasta casa y ponerme con la maleta

\- Te llevo en cuanto acabe la mía- se arremangó y abrió el grifo. Tenía lavavajillas pero prefería darle un aclarado con agua a las sartenes y los platos antes de meterlos dentro.

\- Gracias. Me voy a echar un rato- cogió la manta pequeña que había dejado en otro de los taburetes de la cocina y se la echó por los hombros.

\- Estaba alejándose en dirección al sofá cuando sonó el teléfono de nuevo. Se acercó a cogerlo a la encimera, suponiendo que sería su padre queriendo confirmar detalles… ¡qué equivocada estaba! Al no oír ni el más mínimo ruido por parte de Michelle tras coger el teléfono, Shokichi cerró el grifo y se dio la vuelta, algo preocupado. Desde luego el verla con el aparato en la mano, apretándolo con tal fuerza que la carcasa crujía, y una expresión indescriptible en el rostro no le ayudaron a sentirse más tranquilo. Se secó las manos con un trapo inmediatamente y se acercó a ella.

\- Michelle ¿qué pasa?-

Cuando la chica por fin reaccionó no medió palabra, simplemente le dio el teléfono, fue al sofá y se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose la cabeza con la manta. Shokichi la observó con un peso en el estómago, no la había visto reaccionar así nunca, y la conocía desde que era una cría. Miró el aparato que tenía en la mano y al leer el mensaje que había en la pantalla ahogó una carcajada. Se acercó al sofá y le dio golpecitos en el brazo, pero ella sólo respondió con un gruñido desde debajo de la manta. Sabía que se estaba jugando la integridad al meterse con ella, pero era demasiado divertido como para no hacerlo

\- Si no contestas tú, voy a hacerlo yo-

\- Salió de debajo de su escudo de lana hecha una furia, aún más despeinada y saltando por encima del respaldo del sofá, abalanzándose contra él para quitarle el teléfono. Maldito el momento en el que se lo había dado.

Shokichi aprovechó su ventaja en altura para subir el brazo y dejar el aparato fuera del alcance de la rubia, pero no contó con su perseverancia y sobretodo, con sus capacidades atléticas. Tras una serie de forcejeos Michelle le hizo una llave en el otro brazo obligándole a agacharse, y quitándole el teléfono de la mano que había elevado. Una vez hubo recuperado el móvil le soltó, comprobando frenéticamente si Shokichi había llegado a mandar algo o si por casualidad habían pulsado algo que no debían al forcejear, las pantallas táctiles son muy traicioneras. Comprobó con alivio, aunque aún con cierto malestar en la boca del estómago, que todo seguía en orden dentro del caos en el que se encontraba inmersa en esos momentos. Releyó de nuevo los mensajes que tenía frente a ella, no le sorprendía, ni siquiera le extrañaba, de hecho casi hasta lo estaba esperando…pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, no sabía cómo responder conociendo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

**Akari**

_Buenos días (10:15)_

_Espero no despertarte pero ayer te fuiste un poco mal (10:15)_

_¿Llegaste bien a casa? (10:15)_

Volvió al sofá mirando la pantalla. Ya había abierto la conversación y por tanto Akari ya sabía que lo había leído. Normalmente no le importaba, pero en esta ocasión le parecía de mala educación dejar al chaval sin respuesta. Shokichi, que intentaba recuperarse de la llave a la cual le acababan de someter cogió el móvil que había dejado antes en la mesa de la cocina en señal de tregua, y aprovechando la distracción de Michelle abrió una conversación él mismo con el susodicho con una medio sonrisa asomándole a los labios.

**Shokichi**

_Akariiiiiiii (10:27)_

_Oooohhh, te preocupas por Michelle *o*(10:28)_

_Está conmigo :) (10:28)_

_Me la traje a casa y se metió en la cama nada más llegar (10:28)_

_Ya estaba levantada cuando bajé a la cocina, pero tiene resaca ^^U (10:29)_

**Akari**

_Ah vale (10:30)_

_¿Está bien? (10:30)_

**Shokichi**

_Odiando al mundo, pero sí (10:30)_

_Mira :D(10:31)_

Tenía claro que si la susodicha se enteraba probablemente lo mataría, o algo peor, le torturaría pero le dejaría medio vivo para poder continuar torturándole en el futuro. Aun así abrió su galería, buscó la foto que le había hecho minutos antes y se la mandó al chaval. Tal y como imaginaba la respuesta se hizo esperar, de hecho, no llegó. Sonrió negando con la cabeza y miró de refilón a Michelle, que estaba recostada en el sofá con la pantalla del teléfono apagada y éste apoyado en su regazo, mientras ella miraba al techo con expresión reflexiva. Siguió con la tarea que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción y una vez hubo recogido seguía sin recibir respuesta de Akari, pese a que ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos. Mientras fregaba, Michelle había vuelto a cambiar su postura y se había tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados y balanceando las piernas en el aire. Estaba pensando, y estaba indecisa. Se rió por lo bajo y por fortuna ella estaba tan concentrada que no pareció enterarse.

Queriendo divertirse un rato más, y más aún a costa de la persona que había distribuido las fotografías de su deterioro pre, durante y post fiesta de _Halloween_ entre todos su conocidos, volvió a abrir la conversación con Akari y mientras una sonrisa sardónica se le dibujaba en la cara escribió.

**Shokichi**

_¿A que está mona? :DDDDD (10:47)_

**Akari**

_Es mi profesora (10:52)_

Esperó, pero no recibió más respuesta y el estado del chaval pasó a ser "desconectado". Sabía que lo acababa de poner en un aprieto, pero no podía evitarlo, era evidente para todos los que le rodeaban la gran atracción que sentía Akari por Michelle. No le extrañaba en absoluto, no había más que ver a Joseph para percatarse de que se trataba de una mujer que levantaba pasiones. No obstante había algo que sí que le había extrañado al principio, y era el hecho de que la atracción en esta ocasión parecía ser recíproca.

\- Michelle- ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza y le miró - ¿Necesitas algo? Me voy a hacer la maleta- la vio negar ligeramente y volver a apoyarse en los brazos que mantenía cruzados- Contesta al pobre chico.

La oyó bufar conforme subía las escaleras a su habitación. Le daba una pereza tremenda ponerse a hacer la maleta, pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de reunirse con los padres de la joven. Donatello era un gran amigo suyo, y hacía meses que no conseguían cuadrar sus horarios para verse, además se moría de ganas de contarle que su querida hijita parecía estar interesada por alguien. Entró en su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño a lavarse los dientes, recientemente había comprado una pasta nueva que sabía a rayos porque no quedaba de la suya en el supermercado, y una tarea tan sencilla como llevarse el cepillo a la boca se convertía todos los días en un suplicio para él. Cuando había compartido sus penurias con sus amigos todos le habían dado la misma respuesta, que si tan poco le gustaba, la tirase y comprase otra. Pero entonces habló con Keiji, y dada su concepción monjil del mundo le había convencido de que no podía desperdiciar algo que cumplía su función, así que seguía usándola. El hecho de que cada vez que ponía algo de pasta en el cepillo de dientes se le fuese la mano y cayese la mitad en el lavabo era mera coincidencia.

Una vez hubo terminado y haciendo muecas con la boca como si se hubiese comido algo extremadamente picante, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta de su armario. Lo primero elegir lo que se iba a poner y luego ya pensaría que se iba a llevar los días que iba a estar fuera. El trayecto no era muy largo, unas tres horas en coche, pero prefería estar cómodo así que en lugar de uno de sus habituales trajes optó por unos vaqueros grises y una americana informal negra, que combinó con una camisa blanca. Se vistió a excepción de la chaqueta y sacó una de sus maletas de lo alto del armario. Mirando a su alrededor hizo una lista mental de lo que iba a necesitar: pijama, ropa interior, calcetines, la bolsa de aseo, algo elegante para ponerse en la cena…. Empezó a sacar cosas y a repartirlas por la cama antes de colocarlas en la maleta cuando se percató de algo de suma importancia, no tenía la más remota idea de los días que tenía pensado pasar Michelle en casa de sus padres. Se quedó de pie con los brazos en jarras en mitad de la habitación ¿de verdad tenía que volver a bajar para preguntarle? Buf, qué pereza. Resopló buscando con la mirada una solución, cualquier cosa antes que bajar otra vez, y sus ojos se posaron en el maravilloso dispositivo de pantalla táctil y conexión a internet que reposaba en su mesilla. Cogió la tablet y se sentó en su cama, aprovechando que tenía instalado un servicio de mensajería en el aparato para poder preguntarle la rubia cuantos días iban a estar fuera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la aplicación avisó de que estaba en línea y pudo oír la dulce y melodiosa voz de la mujer…gritando desde el piso de abajo.

\- ¿EN SERIO, SHOKICHI? ¿DE VERDAD ERES TAN VAGO?- en lugar de responder a viva voz tecleó "Sí" acompañado de un emoticono con una carita feliz- ¡EL VIERNES!

Con su duda resuelta se dispuso a dejar la tablet de nuevo en su sitio cuando vio que la chica le había contestado también por ese medio y pudo leer claramente "QUE TE DEN" como respuesta a su mensaje anterior. Frunció el ceño aunque no le duró el malestar más de unos segundos, estaba más que acostumbrado a los desplantes de la rubia. Se levantó estirando la espalda y se plantó frente al trabajo que tenía por hacer, si se daba prisa les daría tiempo a llegar a casa de Michelle para antes de la hora de comer.

Ella por su parte había decidido empezar a moverse y dejar de lamentarse en el sofá. Finalmente había contestado a Akari, aunque sólo le había dicho que estaba con Shokichi y que obviando la resaca se encontraba bien. Se había planteado pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero por el momento prefería hacer como que no se acordaba de ello. El mensaje de Shokichi preguntándole cuánto tiempo iban a estar con sus padres casi la mata del susto. Tan sólo unos minutos antes había enviado su contestación a Akari y debía reconocer que al pensar que sería él la agobió un poco, por mucho que le diese vueltas seguía sin tener nada claro cómo tratar con él tras lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Se levantó dejando la manta atrás y fue hasta la habitación en la que había dormido. La había dejado con la ventana abierta para que ventilase al levantarse, y dadas las circunstancias se había olvidado de ir a cerrarla, por lo que hacía bastante frío y se encogió en sí misma, frotándose los brazos. Había dejado la ropa del día anterior en el suelo al llegar, y por la mañana no le apetecía recogerla, así que seguía tal y como se la había quitado. Se moría de ganas de darse una ducha, pero no le apetecía nada ponerse la ropa sucia después, así que optó por dejarlo para cuando llegase a casa y cambiarse. Se cambió de ropa con la piel de gallina y algún desagradable escalofrío recorriéndola el cuerpo, maldito el momento en el cual se olvidó de cerrar la ventana.

Para cuando hubo acabado de vestirse, hacer la cama y recoger la habitación, Shokichi ya había terminado y la esperaba en el salón, cambiando canales distraídamente con el mando y con la maleta a los pies.

\- ¿Estás?- ella asintió y se recogió el pelo, lo sentía asqueroso y le estaba dando grima llevarlo suelto. Shokichi se levantó y tras cargar la maleta fácilmente con una mano apagó la televisión y echó a andar hacia la puerta, ella le siguió arrastrando los pies. – ¿Le contestaste?

\- No es asunto tuyo- el hombre le dirigió una mirada muy significativa, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada para discutir- Sí- se calló por un instante y conforme salían de casa y cerraban la puerta le hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que elaborase más su respuesta- Le dije que estaba en tu casa y que estaba bien ¿contento?

\- Muchísimo- cogió aire para seguir hablando, pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Y antes de que preguntes. No, no ha contestado- confirmó mirando su teléfono, ni siquiera había leído su mensaje aún, o por lo menos el doble check azul no había aparecido.

\- Ooohhh ¡qué pena!- fingió infinita lástima y pestañeó mirándola, ella rodó los ojos y se aguantó las ganas de darle una colleja

Llegaron al garaje y caminaron hasta la plaza de aparcamiento de Shokichi. Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos y tan sólo se oía el sonido de las ruedas de la maleta por el cemento. De repente, el sonido de algo crujiendo les hizo aminorar el paso. Shokichi miró hacia Michelle con la congoja dibujada en la cara y la chica en su lugar miró hacia el suelo y el rastro que había dejado tras ellos.

\- Acabas de aplastar una cucaracha con la maleta.

Y mientras el hombre entraba en pánico, soltaba la maleta y corría hacia su coche intentando abrir la puerta con manos temblorosas por la mente de Michelle sólo pasaba una cosa.

_Venganza, dulce y deliciosa venganza. _


	30. Qué quieres cenar tú

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Como habéis ido viendo la fiesta de Marcos ha llevado a bastantes personajes a plantearse cosas, sobretodo relacionado con lo que sienten unos por otros. Y quizás...quizás haya llegado el momento, de que alguno de ellos tome una decisión importante...¿quién será?**

**\- Título: Qué quieres cenar tú  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 9577  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Alex, Akari, Kanako y Yaeko**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Qué Quieres Cenar Tú**

\- ¿Y por qué tienen que venir hoy? – Marcos explotó sonoramente una pompa de chicle dentro de la boca remarcando su disconformidad.

\- ¿Quizá porque Acción de Gracias es hoy? – El tono de Alex empezaba a sonar exasperado. – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo te molesta que vengan? – Oyó a Marcos chascar la lengua como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¡No es eso! No me molesta que vengan.

\- ¿Entonces? – Akari no solía meterse en los problemas de los mejicanos, pero esta vez él tampoco entendía qué pasaba. Marcos le giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y mascando su chicle con rabia. – Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

\- ¿Es por Yaeko? – El tono de Alex tenía un peligroso tinte de amenaza en la voz. – ¿Es por ella? ¿Te molesta que quiera verla? – Desde que había admitido en voz alta que estaba realmente enamorado de Yaeko todo el tiempo que pasase a su lado era poco, y no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Marcos, le impidiese hacerlo.

\- ¡No! – Marcos le miró como si estuviese loco. – Claro que no. Ella no me molesta.

\- Entonces no quieres ver a Kanako. – Concluyó Akari.

\- No es eso. – De pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron y suavizó la voz apartando la cara. – Claro que quiero verla… - Se aclaró la garganta. – Quiero decir que no me molesta. – Resopló. – No lo entendéis.

\- Está claro que no. – Alex resopló también. – Mira, Marcos, van a venir. Te pongas como te pongas. Se lo había dicho hace tiempo, se lo recordé ayer y tengo ya todo comprado. Hoy descanso y quiero hacer algo especial. Además Akari tiene que saber cómo es una cena típica de Acción de Gracias, así que lidia con ello como puedas o quieras, porque no vamos a cambiar los planes.

\- Me voy a pasear a Max. – Se levantó frustrado a buscar el arnés y la correa.

\- Mira, al menos alguien sale ganando. – Alex se cruzó de brazos mientras el rubio se preparaba para salir. – Comemos dentro de una hora. No te retrases.

Antes de salir tiró el chicle que estaba mascando y se metió otro en la boca. Salió de casa gruñendo una despedida. Marcos solo comía chicle en dos situaciones, o cuando estaba muy nervioso o cuando estaba especialmente irritado y hoy se sentía al borde de un ataque. Claro que quería ver a Kanako, pero desde su cumpleaños y la posterior conversación con Alex estaba hecho un lío. No hacía más que repetirse que era su amiga, eso es todo, una buena amiga, pero cuanto más la comparaba con Sheila o sus otras amigas menos similitudes encontraba. Y el beso. ¿Por qué la besó? Sí, le decía a todo el mundo que fue para hacerla callar, pero mentiría como un bellaco si dijese que no le gustó. Seguro que Yaeko se lo había contado y ahora le odiaría. Alex juraba y perjuraba que no se lo diría, pero no se fiaba. Además ayer había estado tan… tan… _CERCA_. Y últimamente aunque estuviese medio llorando y con la cara roja, le parecía que siempre estaba preciosa. Además había tenido la boca tan grande que le había dicho que le gustaba su cara. ¿A qué amiga le dices eso tan a la ligera? Por si fuera poco y para rematar faena, había estado soñando toda la noche con ella.

Quizá fuese porque al acostarse las sábanas olían a ella, a fin de cuentas había dormido ahí, o quizá en realidad no olían y había sido obsesión suya. Sea como fuere, en sus sueños Kanako volvía a decirle que le gustaban sus ojos mientras le acariciaba la nuca, y le daba un beso juguetón en la mejilla. Pero sobre todo, y lo que le había llevado a estar mascando chicle toda la mañana, es que él volvía a besarla. Esa vez no era solo un beso ligero en los labios. Iba más allá, la abrazaba, notaba el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la besaba con hambre mientras ella se dejaba hacer, como barro en sus manos, sonreía para él repitiendo su nombre y le hacía feliz mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de la Kanako de sus sueños. Despertó con la respiración agitada y murmurando su nombre, además de la excitación de su entrepierna. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada. Era consciente, porque se lo había dicho Alex, de que a veces hablaba en sueños. Teniendo en cuenta lo vívido que había sido que había tenido, lo raro es que no estuviera alguno de sus compañeros de piso con una grabadora en la mano. No es que nunca hubiese tenido un sueño erótico con alguna amiga, pero al despertar y pensar en ello le hacía gracia y ya está, a otra cosa, incluso podía seguir hablando con ellas con todo el descaro del mundo. Pero tenía que admitir que soñar con la japonesa le había gustado. Le había gustado mucho… demasiado. Y le daba miedo. No sabía cómo tratarla, o cómo iba a mirarla a la cara cuando la había estado desnudando en sueños. Ayer Keiji le había dicho que se portase con ella como siempre, pero ahora no se veía capaz. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más ganas tenía de verla y menos quería hacerlo. Pero solo había sido un sueño. Eso es. Un sueño estúpido fruto de su mente calenturienta. Estúpidamente erótico, pero estúpido. Es su amiga y nada más que eso. Al menos se relajaría paseando a Max un rato. Seguro que se le pasaría la tontería al verla, y eso era lo que tenía que pensar.

Mientras tanto Alex observó marchar a Marcos con cierta preocupación. Se preguntaba por qué de repente no quería que fuesen las chicas. Nunca le había puesto pegas. A ver, era obvio que la razón era Kanako, pero hasta donde él sabía, ayer después del grito que pegó la muchacha y cuando fue a hablar con ella, no había pasado nada raro. Luego hasta estuvieron tonteando un poco, al menos cuando Yaeko estuvo acurrucada contra él incluso le comentó en voz baja ir a la cocina para dejarles un poco solos. Suspiró recordando a Yaeko. El día anterior había pasado la resaca en su casa. La pobre se había levantado hecha polvo. Se había puesto a llorar pensando que la odiaba cuando el problema era que la quería más nunca. Aún notaba una punzada en el pecho recordando sus lágrimas. Y estuvo a punto de decírselo todo, abrir su corazón de par en par, sin una cena bonita, o una cita especial, deseaba decirle ya cuánto la quería, cuánto soñaba con ella, lo doloroso que resultaba despertar solo en su cama cuando quería despertar cada día con el brillo de sus ojos. Suspiró de nuevo y empezó a hacer la comida. Si no les hubiera interrumpido Akari en ese momento se lo habría dicho todo… Si no hubiera sido por Akari… hubiera sido súper cutre. Se merecía mucho más que una declaración en plena resaca, y al mismo tiempo le torturaba cómo decírselo de la mejor forma. Quería que viese que iba en serio, que la amaba de verdad. Quería darlo todo por ella. Además cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse estando a su lado, ya fuera dándole un beso, acariciándola inconscientemente o buscando excusas para poder tocarla. Era esa sonrisa capaz de despejar los cielos nublados, esa forma de preocuparse de todo el mundo y su altruismo al hacerlo lo que hacían que estuviese rendido a sus pies. Esa infinita paciencia aguantando sus borracheras sin siquiera pedírselo. Cuando pensaba en ella le latía tan fuerte el corazón que le dolía el pecho. Lo único que quería era correr a donde quiera que estuviese, abrazarla, enterrar la cabeza en su pelo y no soltarla nunca. Tenía que decírselo o iba a volverse loco, pero… ¿cómo? Un profundo suspiro se escapó de su pecho.

\- Alex, al final va a quedarte dulce la comida como sigas suspirando así. – Akari se acercó a él sonriendo socarronamente. – O se te va a quemar. – Le apartó la sartén del fuego con cierta alarma. – ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- ¡Ah! No, no, no hace falta. – Alex bajó la cabeza con mohín nervioso. – Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas. – Escurrió los macarrones que había puesto a cocer y les dio un agua.

\- No hace falta que lo jures… - Le miró con una sonrisilla – ¿Yaeko?

\- ¿T-tan obvio soy? – Apartó el rostro enrojecido llevándose el dorso de la mano a la mejilla al tiempo que Akari se reía.

\- No, pero ya me dijo Marcos que os interrumpí en un momento muy poco adecuado y quería disculparme.

\- Ah. Bueno. – Cogió la cuchara de palo y revolvió la sartén con gestos nerviosos. – N-no te preocupes. T-t-tampoco era el mejor momento p-para… para…

\- Venga, tío, tranquilo. – Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Akari se sirvió un vaso de agua de la nevera y se apoyó en la encimera cerca de su amigo en silencio. Sólo se oía el chisporroteo de las verduras y la carne en la sartén. Tenía la sensación de que el mejicano quería hablar y desahogarse un poco, pero tampoco quería presionarle. En realidad le parecía bastante tierno verle tan nervioso por Yaeko y reconocía que su falta de observación le había llevado a interrumpir varias veces a sus amigos mientras coqueteaban con las chicas, así que se sentía un tanto responsable, de alguna forma. Además en el caso concreto de Alex las continuas muestras de afecto con la camarera estaban sobrepasando el límite de lo obvio por parte de los dos. Notó cómo cogía aire un par de veces y al final estalló.

\- Es que no es tan fácil, ¿sabes? – Se giró a él con gesto serio, como esperando a que le rebatiese, pero Akari permaneció en silencio. – N-no es tan fácil. – Volvió la cabeza a los fogones. – Marcos todo lo ve tan sencillo. "Pues vas y se lo dices". ¿Cómo me va a tomar en serio así? No quiero que piense que soy un niñato. – Guardó silencio un momento, pero el japonés dio un trago de agua a su vaso esperando que siguiese. Bajó el tono. – Es muy importante para mí. Y Marcos y tú me decís que ella siente lo mismo, pero, ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si solo es amable conmigo porque ella es así? Me aterra que me rechace. O peor aún. Que yo no sea suficiente para ella. Por eso quiero hacer bien las cosas. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? – Resopló apagando los fogones. Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara y resopló.

\- Ey. – Akari le posó la mano en el hombro. – Yo te entiendo. Y estaría aterrado en tu lugar seguramente, pero… mira, puede que sea un inútil en estos temas, pero Yaeko se ha fijado en ti, te lo puedo asegurar. Es una mujer inteligente, así que no ha escogido al primero que se le ha puesto por delante. Estate tranquilo, ya verás como todo sale bien.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – La duda se reflejaba en su voz pero sus ojos brillaban esperanzados. – Y crees que… bueno… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo. – ¿crees que debería invitarla a cenar o… al cine? – Estaba rojo. Le estaba dando muchísima vergüenza consultar este tipo de cosas. – Qu-quizá si me dejáis Marcos y tú alguna t-tarde la casa…. ¿Y c-cómo se lo pido? Obviamente por mensaje no… ¿verdad? Tengo que mirar cuando descansa… ¿Se asustará si se lo pido hoy? No, no, no, tengo que pensarlo más... planificar algo digno… Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de… de… - Suspiró. – Me estoy precipitando, ¿verdad? Igual es mejor que espere un poco… O no… no sé… ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¡¿EH?! – Incluso el japonés se sonrojó al ver la efusividad de su amigo. Se miraron un momento en silencio y estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Es verdad. Sólo a mí se me ocurre preguntarte. – Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. – Gracias, tío.

\- Nada. – Le sonrió, pero se puso serio. – Por cierto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tenía razón Marcos. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla haciéndose el interesante.

\- ¿En qué? – Frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Eres un cursi! – Le devolvió el puñetazo en el hombro riendo mientras Alex se sonrojaba de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios. De pronto Alex se puso serio y frunció el ceño.

\- Me preocupa Marcos. Hoy está muy raro… ¿A ti te ha dicho algo?

\- No, nada.

\- Esperemos que no la líe. El partido del sábado es importante y no quiero problemas hoy. – Miró la hora. – Estará al llegar, ve poniendo la mesa, que voy a acabar de preparar esto.

Alex agradecía de corazón la conversación con Akari. Sí, su amigo podía ser un bocazas y un metepatas despistado, pero siempre podía contar con su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba, como en este caso. Es posible que no le hubiese dado un consejo en sí, pero le había aliviado mucho el poder hablar de cómo se sentía. Es cierto que también tenía a Marcos, pero con él siempre había sido el rubio el que necesitaba los consejos y le tocaba a él mismo ser la guía imperturbable. Además pese a que Marcos entendía su nerviosismo con Yaeko tenía una visión mucho más simplista sobre cómo actuar, y el hecho de que le llamase cursi o se riese de él no ayudaba. Bueno, qué esperaba de alguien que su forma de calmar a la chica de la que negaba estar pillado era darle un beso en los labios. Pero aunque había pasado una vergüenza terrible, hablar con el japonés le había hecho ver que estaba dando quizá demasiadas vueltas a todo y tenía que relajarse un poco. Acabó de hacer la comida y ya estaba a punto de coger el teléfono para avisar a Marcos cuando éste entró por la puerta. Parecía más tranquilo, menos mal.

La comida transcurrió sin incidentes. Al acabar, Marcos fregó lo que habían usado para comer y tras recoger se fueron todos en el sofá viendo la tele.

\- Por cierto, ¿quién os ha tocado de amigo invisible? – El rubio preguntó inocentemente, esperando pillar desprevenidos a sus compañeros de piso.

\- No te lo pienso decir. – Alex le miró con la ceja enarcada. – ¿En serio esperabas que funcionase eso?

\- Va, venga, decídmelo y os digo el mío. – Puso pucheros a Alex.

\- No. No me interesa el tuyo.

\- Igual sois vosotros…

\- Si fuéramos nosotros no nos lo ofrecerías. – Comentó Alex. – ¡Y deja de insistir! Se llama "invisible" por algo. No tiene gracia si lo decimos.

\- Jo. – Marcos se cruzó de brazos y entonces se giró a Akari que no había abierto la boca. Tenía los labios fruncidos y miraba fijamente la televisión sin apenas pestañear. – Akaariiii… – canturreó acercándose a él – dímeloooo… Vaaaa…

\- ¡No! – Los mejicanos le miraron estupefactos al verle tan alterado. – No, no, no. No te lo digo. No. Déjame.

\- Ahora sí que me lo tienes que decir. – Marcos sonrió ladinamente.

\- No. Ya has oído a Alex. – Casi estaba sudando. Tragó saliva, nervioso. – No insistas.

\- Tío, mira que he dicho eso, pero ahora casi quiero saberlo hasta yo.

\- Es Michelle. – Marcos sonreía de oreja a oreja. – ¿A que sí?

\- No, por favor. Dejadlo ya.

Viendo que Alex no iba a soltar prenda y Akari por alguna razón parecía demasiado afectado, el rubio decidió no insistir y cambiaron de tema. Habían abierto una pista de patinaje sobre hielo cerca del centro comercial y tenían curiosidad por ir a verla.

\- Por cierto, ¿a qué hora vienen las chicas? – La pregunta del japonés fue sin mala intención, pero hizo que los otros dos dieran un respingo.

\- Mi idea es cenar a las siete, así que les dije que podían venir a partir de las cinco.

\- Ah, bueno, todavía faltan unas horas, entonces. ¿Os apetece jugar a algo?

\- No. – Marcos se levantó de repente, muy tenso. – Me voy a tocar.

Max siguió al rubio a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Le rascó la cabeza al entrar. Su perro siempre parecía notar cuando algo no iba bien. Cogió la guitarra y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio donde tenía desperdigados papeles con partituras y anotaciones. Empezó a buscar la canción que quería practicar en el reproductor que le había regalado Alex. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar Akari por las chicas? ¿Por lo del _Secret Santa_? Tocaría un rato y se relajaría, así no pensaría en cosas raras. Mientras pasaba canciones, sonó el principio de Maite Zaitut y recordó a Kanako pidiéndole que la tocase. Pensar en Kanako le llevó a pensar en lo que hizo, recordando con ello el sueño y por qué estaba ahí intentando ocupar su cabeza con otras cosas. Contuvo las ganas de dar un puñetazo en la mesa y finalmente llegó a la canción que quería. Es su amiga. Nada más. Su amiga.

Los acordes empezaron a sonar a través de la puerta de la habitación mientras Alex y Akari jugaban al Tekken en vista de que Marcos les había dejado tirados. La pregunta del japonés también había alterado a Alex, que inconscientemente estaba haciendo una lista de lo que tenía que preparar para la cena. Incluso había comprado pavo, y según la receta que iba a seguir necesitaría un par de horas mínimo de horno. Yaeko le dijo que ella se encargaba del postre, pero tenía que preparar el relleno y la guarnición y algunas cosas más. Quizá podía ir adelantando algo antes de que llegasen, cortar las verduras o…

\- Alex tío, estás jugando peor que de costumbre. Así no tiene gracia.

\- Mira el sobrado, hombre. – Protestó. – Es porque te coges a ese, que lo manejas muy bien. Eso no vale.

\- Vale, vale, pues dime tú cuál me cojo luego.

Siguieron jugando, pero tras un bochornoso resultado final de 6 victorias para el japonés y solo 1 para Alex porque Akari se dedicó a probar movimientos nuevos, decidieron empezar a preparar la cena. Era un alivio que Akari supiese cocinar, así al menos iría todo mucho más rápido. Marcos había dejado de tocar hacía un rato, pero aún no había salido de su cuarto. Pensó en picar a su puerta y hablar con él, pero igual era preferible no alterarle más. Apareció al olor de la comida cuando estaba salteando las verduras junto con Max.

\- ¿Os ayudo?

\- No damos para estar los tres en la cocina. - Alex le apartó para coger un cazo.

\- Es que me aburro.

\- Luego friegas, o algo, no des guerra.

Marcos decidió ir a ducharse en vista de que parecía estorbar más que ayudar. Cuando salió, con su pelo rubio ya de punta y preparado para vestirse, el relleno estaba casi listo. Alex estaba arremangado untando el pavo de mantequilla por dentro y por fuera mientras el japonés repasaba la receta. Al ruido de la puerta del baño, Akari se asomó.

Marcos, tío, vale que tu cuarto está al lado del baño, pero ¿en serio tenemos que verte el culo cada vez que sales de la ducha?

¿Qué? – Se paró a medio camino de espaldas a ellos, con los brazos en jarras moviendo las caderas y mirando por encima del hombro. – ¿No te gusta lo que ves?

Tendrían que estar aquí ya las chicas, - apostilló Alex. – a ver si tenías huevos de salir así.

El rubio les hizo un corte de mangas y entró en la habitación rascándose el culo. Cuando Akari acabó de coser el pavo ya relleno fue a ducharse. Alex miró el reloj de la cocina. Faltaba una hora para que llegasen las chicas. Maldita sea, tendría que haberles dicho una hora concreta y ahora no estaría preguntándose cuándo llegarían. Tenía aún que recoger la cocina, fregar los cacharros que ya no necesitaban y necesitaba darse una ducha. Estaba sudando de cocinar. Además no había escogido exactamente qué iba a ponerse. Cuando el japonés salió del baño estaba acabando de preparar la salsa para regar el pavo.

\- ¡MARCOS! ¡Haz algo útil y ven a fregar!

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Me estoy vistiendo! – Su voz llegaba amortiguada de su cuarto.

\- Pues acaba ya, venga. – Iba a enfadarse si tenía que entrar a su cuarto. Tanto que quería ayudar y ahora pasaba de él. Finalmente el rubio salió sólo con unos vaqueros puestos y sin camiseta, refunfuñando hasta la cocina. – ¿Pero todavía estás así? Si hace una hora que saliste de la ducha.

\- No sé qué ponerme y mira, así no me mancho. – Resopló al ver el fregadero. – Tío, ¿no había más cosas para usar o qué?

\- Haber venido antes y no se hubiera acumulado todo. No te quejes que ya fregó parte Akari. – Metió la bandeja al horno y fue a preparar la ropa que se iba a poner mientras ponía un cronómetro en el móvil. – Y date prisa, que me quiero duchar.

Entró en su cuarto y abrió el armario para escoger la ropa que iba a ponerse. Sacó unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa. Se preguntó qué se pondría Yaeko. Seguro que venía guapísima. Bueno al menos tenía el cuarto recogido para cuando llegasen. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró intentando relajarse. Aún oía el ruido del agua del grifo de la cocina, así que Marcos no había acabado. Miró su móvil. Faltaban tres cuartos de hora para las cinco y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Esperaba que la ducha le ayudase a relajarse, pero el rubio parecía estar tomándoselo con calma, así que salió a meterle prisa. Estaba de charla con Akari, de ahí su lentitud.

\- Te lo digo en serio, tienes una tendencia al exhibicionismo que no es normal.

\- Dices eso pero en el fondo te gusta. – Marcos se mojó la mano y se giró hacia Akari haciendo eses con el dedo por el pecho acompañado de un "chsss" simulando tener el cuerpo al rojo vivo. – Reconócelo.

\- ¡Deja de hacer es…! – Akari no pudo completar su frase.

\- ¡MARCOS! – Bramó Alex. – ¿Quieres darte prisa? Al final van a llegar las chicas y te van a encontrar así.

\- Ya va.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada resentida y acabó de fregar con una risita de Akari de fondo. Cuando acabó se secó las manos y el pecho y entró a su habitación a acabar de vestirse. Alex miró el reloj. Su ducha iba a tener que ser rápida. Se metió al baño y abrió el grifo esperando a que el agua estuviera a buena temperatura. Una sonrisa bobalicona bailaba en sus labios al pensar que dentro de nada iba a ver a Yaeko, cosa que sería perfecta, si no fuera porque al mismo tiempo una maraña de nervios le atenazaba el estómago. Al fin salió con una toalla enroscada a la cintura en dirección a su habitación. Cuando pasó por el salón, vio a Marcos y Akari ya vestidos viendo Bob Esponja. Max estaba tumbado al lado del rubio y éste de vez en cuando le rascaba la cabeza.

Marcos, baja a Max del sofá o ponle algo debajo, que se lo va a cargar.

Sí, mamá. – Pero no hizo nada.

Chascó la lengua y entró a su cuarto. No tenía tiempo para discutir. Se secó el pelo con el secador y se vistió. Al salir ya por fin vestido echó a Max por fin del sofá y oyó a Marcos chascar la lengua como protesta, pero no añadió nada. Volvía a estar comiendo chicle. Quedaban apenas 10 minutos para las cinco y aprovechó para darle la vuelta al pavo.

Marcos se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Alex se había tirado toda la tarde cocinando y él había estado intentando distraerse con más o menos éxito para no pensar en lo que le esperaba ahora porque se estaba estresando y ahora que llegaba el momento de la verdad volvía a estar como al principio. No se sentía mentalmente preparado. Además como era Acción de Gracias se habían vestido elegantes. Eso quería decir que ellas también vendrían arregladas, y desde que había reparado en ese estúpido detalle no dejaba de pensar en cómo estaría vestida Kanako. ¿Estaría bien él? Se había puesto una de las pocas camisas que tenía. Iban a llegar en cualquier momento y tenía ganas de gritar, pero le pareció más civilizado seguir mascando su chicle.

Alex apenas acababa de meter la bandeja de vuelta al horno cuando sonó el timbre de la entrada. Marcos dio un respingo y Max ladró alterado también. Alex cogió el telefonillo y abrió a las chicas.

\- Akari. – El rubio explotó una pompa. De pronto se había dado cuenta de algo importante.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Abre tú la puerta. – Su tono no admitía réplica, pero Akari aprovechó su momento.

\- ¿Por qué? – Dijo con sonrisa ladina.

\- Eres el mayor. Es tradición que el mayor reciba a los invitados. – Se levantó y se frotó las palmas de las manos contra los vaqueros al tiempo que hacía otra sonora pompa.

Max se levantó también agitando la cola delante de la puerta y el japonés se fue a abrir al tiempo que canturreaba "cobarde" a lo que el rubio respondió con su dedo corazón muy estirado. Las voces de las chicas cada vez sonaban más cercas y finalmente el japonés abrió la puerta. Alex dio una palmada de ánimo a Marcos al pasar a su lado y fue también a recibir a las chicas.

Holaaa – Kanako fue la primera en entrar y Max saltó delante de ella. – Uy, mira quién está aquí. – Se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a Yaeko y se agachó al lado del perro mientras le rascaba la cabeza. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un adorno en forma de flor morada y se había pintado los labios de rojo.

Hola, chicos. – Yaeko entró y saludó a su vez. – Qué bien huele.

Gracias. P-podéis dejar las cosas en mi cuarto. – Ofreció Alex. – Yaeko también se había maquillado y estaba preciosa.

Las dos chicas entraron al cuarto charlando. Al salir los mejicanos enmudecieron. Kanako llevaba un _qipao_ negro con un motivo de flores moradas a juego con su tocado. Yaeko por su parte llevaba un vestido color vino con falda de vuelo con mangas bordadas y escote de corazón que remarcaba su exuberante busto. Incluso a Akari le fue complicado apartar la vista.

\- Qué guapas estáis. – Aunque hubiese usado el plural, Alex no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Yaeko.

\- Sí, venís muy monas. – Akari se acercó a Marcos que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar y le dio un puñetazo discreto en las lumbares para que reaccionase.

\- Muy monas. – Repitió el rubio como un autómata y se dio la vuelta para ir a sentarse.

\- Sentaos si queréis. – Ofreció Alex.

\- Yo antes voy a hacer un poco de caso a este.

Kanako se volvió a agachar al lado de Max, que se tumbó panza arriba mientras le rascaba. Marcos la observaba en silencio. Al agacharle, la abertura lateral dejaba ver más su pierna y deseó que llegase más arriba. Además se sorprendió a sí mismo intentando averiguar cómo se ponía la ceñida prenda porque no veía ninguna cremallera ni botón. Tampoco era capaz de apartar la vista de los labios de Kanako. No solía pintárselos, pero cuando lo hacía no solía ponerle tan nervioso como hoy. Apenas hacía dos días que los había besado. Se preguntó si besándolos hoy mancharían los suyos de rojo. O qué sabor tendría su pintalabios. Quizá sabía a cereza. Al menos tenía el mismo color… Mierda. ¿Qué estaba pensando? No quería besarla. Si acaso lo único que querría ahora mismo sería provocar la misma sonrisa que tenía ahora, como siempre que jugaba con Max. Podría hacerle a él el mismo caso, que estaba al lado. Espera… ¿eso son celos? ¿Celos de su perro? Frunció el ceño confundido. En ese momento la japonesa se debió sentir observada y le miró. Apartó la cara al tiempo que sentía enrojecer su cara y hacía otra pompa con el chicle.

\- Marcos ¿pasa algo? – Cuando se giró vio a Kanako a su altura, mirándole con preocupación. Él se quedó con la vista fija en sus labios. – Te noto tenso.

\- No, nada. – Se levantó de un salto y se frotó las manos al pantalón evitando la cara de Kanako. – Estoy bien. Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda. – Cuando miró a la cocina Alex tenía la mano en la cintura de Yaeko. Si iba les interrumpiría y si se quedaba se tenía que enfrentar a Kanako. – No. Al baño. Voy al baño. Vengo ahora. – Pasó a su lado y la japonesa se sentó al lado de Akari en el sofá con el ceño fruncido.

Yaeko había ido a la cocina a dejar la tarta de manzana y de paso Alex le estaba enseñando las cosas que había para cenar. La japonesa se agachó para ver el pavo en el horno. Alex, aún de pie, tuvo un primer plano espectacular de sus pechos, así que acabó agachándose a su lado, pero aun así seguía viéndolos perfectamente y el rubor empezó a subirle al rostro.

\- Tiene buena pinta. – comentó Yaeko con una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba.

\- Sí… gracias. – Alex se forzó a mirarla a la cara al incorporarse también. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba el pelo suelto, y los labios oscuros. Quería quitarle el pelo del rostro para verla mejor.

\- ¿Alex?

\- Perdona. – Apartó la cara. – Es que estás muy guapa hoy.

\- Gracias. – Yaeko se sonrojó a juego con sus labios y su vestido y agachó un poco la cabeza. Quería abrazarla.

\- Es la verdad. – Miró al sofá. Habían puesto la consola. Akari estaba con Kanako en un sofá. Marcos había salido del baño y se había sentado en otro sofá. Parecían entretenidos. Bien. – Bueno, no estás guapa hoy solo. Eres guapa. – Yaeko levantó los ojos brillantes hacia él y con una caricia en la cara le apartó un mechón de cabello.- Pero la verdad es que hoy estás preciosa. – La conversación del sofá estaba subiendo de tono, pero no le importaba.

\- Tú también estás muy guapo, Alex. – Dio un paso inconsciente hacia él y le llegó su perfume, dulce como ella.

\- Yaeko… Descansas el Martes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque q…

En ese momento las voces provenientes del sofá les hicieron girar la cabeza a los dos.

\- ¿Es que no quieres jugar conmigo o qué? – Kanako estaba increpando a Marcos.

\- N-no es eso – Contestó con voz aguda mientras se aplastaba contra el extremo del sofá mientras evitaba mirar a la japonesa.

\- Acabas de jugar con Akari. ¿Por qué conmigo no? – Marcos estaba muy raro, estaba pasando algo. La estaba evitando y no sabía por qué.

\- Podemos echar otra partida y ya está. – Akari lo intentó pero se encogió ante la mirada de Kanako.

\- B-b-bueno, es que ya no me apetece jugar más. – Se defendió el rubio. – Es que estuvimos jugando antes y ya no me apetece.

\- Vale. – Kanako se enderezó en el asiento y entrecerró los ojos. – Pues jugamos a otro. Akari, pon otro juego para dos. Creo que tienes el Call of Duty, ¿verdad?

Alex y Yaeko se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba. Akari les miró gesticulando un resoplido. Al parecer llevaban un rato discutiendo. Cuando se levantó a poner el juego, Kanako miró fijamente a Marcos mientras dejaba el mando del segundo jugador a su lado. Alex vio al rubio encaminarse al sofá como quien camina a la horca sabiendo que es inocente, así que se sentaron en el sitio que había dejado. Al menos les pararían antes de que la sangre llegase al río.

\- ¿Cooperativo? – Sugirió el rubio.

\- El cooperativo es para débiles. – Cruzaron las miradas un momento y se centraron en la pantalla.

Empezaron la partida. Al poco tiempo, Kanako sacaba una ventaja considerable a Marcos, aunque tampoco era de extrañar, cuando éste se pasaba más tiempo pendiente de su cara que de la pantalla. Alex iba casi narrándole la partida a Yaeko en voz baja, motivo por el cuál ella estaba bastante pegada a él. Después de una aplastante derrota, el rubio se levantó a la cocina con la excusa de tirar el chicle y beber agua. Al momento Kanako le siguió.

\- No has jugado en serio. – Le acusó mirándole a la cara, pero seguía esquivándola.

\- Sí he jugado en serio. - ¿Por qué le acosaba de repente? Había jugado con ella, era lo que quería. – ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Estás raro. – Bajó el tono. – Y me estás evitando.

\- No es verdad. – Y como para demostrarlo centró su vista en uno de sus hombros.

\- Vale, pues nada. – Suspiró y apartó la vista de él. ¿Sería por algo del día de su cumpleaños? Pero ayer había estado bien con él incluso le… le había cogido de las manos, y ahora se negaba a dejarle ver esos ojos verdes. ¿Habrá sido por usar su cama? ¿Sería que había pensado mejor lo de su faceta lésbica durante el cumple y ahora le daba asco? Le miró de refilón y sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, pero los apartó en cuanto se cruzaron. – Vaya, pensé que tenías más confianza en mí como para decirme qué te pasa – Notó una sensación ardiente en los ojos y cerró el puño. No iba a llorar por un niñato caprichoso. – pero ya veo que no. – Le dio la espalda y se encaminó al sofá.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Levantó la vista a tiempo de ver su nuca. – Kanako, espera.

Si le oyó no dio muestras de ello. Al llegar al sofá le arrancó el mando de la consola a Akari de las manos con un "me toca" que no daba lugar a réplica. ¿Se había enfadado? Mierda. No quería que se enfadase. Además hoy estaba muy guapa, quería verla feliz, y estaban de celebración. Ella no se acordaba del beso y lo suyo había sido un sueño con una amiga, nada más, no es como si ella pudiese leerle la mente, ¿verdad? Pese a que empezaba a dolerle la mandíbula cogió otro chicle. Tenía que relajarse y comportarse como siempre. Eso le había dicho Keiji y eso haría.

Alex vio a Marcos acercarse al sofá con duda en sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba hoy? El rubio se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Kanako, dejando a Akari entre ambos, pero la japonesa no se dignó en mirarle.

\- Ey, Kanako. – Marcos sonrió nerviosa mirándola de refilón. - ¿jugamos la revancha?

\- No. – Le pasó el mando a Akari y se cruzó de brazos. – No me apetece jugar más.

El mayor de los mejicanos casi pudo oír cómo se rompía algo dentro de Marcos, y aunque se lo estaba buscando de alguna forma, no pudo evitar sentir pena. La tensión se palpaba y les costaba iniciar conversación.

\- Qué, Akari. – Empezó Yaeko con voz alegre intentando distender el ambiente. – ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a mirar a Michelle el lunes?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Miró a Marcos y Alex acusador. – ¡Se lo habéis dicho!

\- No podíamos callarnos algo tan jugoso. – Alex miró al rubio que estaba en el otro extremo, pero tenía la mirada perdida y no parecía atento a la conversación. – Además qué más te da, si te vio más gente ¿verdad, Marcos?

\- ¿Eh? Ah. Ya.

\- La verdad es que las tiene bien duras. – Kanako se puso roja al decirlo. Ayer los dos mejicanos habían dicho que no les molestaba en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario. Si bien aún no estaba segura de que fuese cierto, si a Marcos le molestaba, pasaría la vergüenza y volvería a sacar el tema. Quizá estuviese teniendo un comportamiento infantil, pero su depresión inicial estaba dando paso al enfado y quería molestar al niñato que se negaba a mirarla. - ¿Verdad, Akari?

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de los pechos de Michelle? – Lamentó el japonés.

\- Porque tiene dos buenas razones. – Argumentó Marcos. Se había animado al ver hablar a la japonesa, quizá no estaba tan enfadada como parecía.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con ella? – Yaeko vio por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga apretando el puño. El comentario del chico no había sido el más adecuado, la verdad.

\- D-dice que no se acuerda. – Akari vio como las dos japonesas intercambiabas miradas de duda. - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Creéis que sí?

\- Bueno, si te ha dicho que no… - Yaeko se volvió a recostar sobre el sofá para disgusto de Alex que hasta entonces estaba recostada sobre él.

\- Pues si no se acuerda, al menos no te portarás como un crío evitándola porque sí, ¿verdad?

Marcos dio un respingo en el asiento y un silencio sepulcral procedió a la respuesta de Kanako. La situación estaba empezando a ser absurda. El rubio inconscientemente explotó una pompa dentro de la boca y Kanako le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Alex miró a Yaeko en una muda interrogación a ver si sabía algo, pero la japonesa se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto hacia Marcos señalándose los labios. Al moreno empezaron a encajarle las piezas y tuvo ganas de levantarse a dar un capón a su amigo.

\- Voy a dar la vuelta al pavo. – Anunció. – Marcos, deja eso y ven a ayudarme.

Se dirigieron los dos a la cocina mientras Yaeko sugería poner la tele en algún canal de música para tener algo de fondo mientras charlaban. Alex se puso el mandil, sacó la bandeja del horno y la puso en la encimera de la cocina dando la espalda a los sofás, con Marcos al lado. En realidad le estorbaba más que ayudaba, pero intentaría saber qué pasaba. Se giró para asegurarse de que no les iban a oír. Yaeko comentaba a voces los trajes que salían en los videoclips y el resto reía. Perfecto. Y qué guapa estaba con ese vestido.

_\- Qué querías_. – Marcos le habló en voz baja, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

_\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_

_\- Nada._ – Apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

_\- Marcos, no me jodas._ – Tuvo la callada por respuesta, así que decidió no morderse la lengua. – _Al final harás llorar a Kanako otra vez._

_\- ¿A qué viene eso?_ – Le había dolido la acusación.

_\- Dímelo tú. _– Le miró a los ojos. – _Llevas evitándola desde que llegó._ – Marcos agachó la vista y no dijo nada. – _¿Qué te pasa con ella?_

_\- Pues… _\- Marcos no podía decirle a Alex cómo se sentía de verdad. Seguro que se reiría de él. – _Me pone nervioso._

_\- ¿Nervioso? ¿A ti?_ – Le miró incrédulo mientras regaba el pavo con la salsa. Nunca le había visto así. – _¿Por qué?_

_\- No sé. _– Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que enrojecía y bajaba el volumen. – _… está muy guapa._

Alex miró a su amigo, que tenía la vista fija en el pavo. Le sorprendía mucho verle tan turbado y sonrió. Le recordó a él mismo tiempo atrás cuando empezó a fijarse en Yaeko más allá de su atractivo físico. Nunca había visto a Marcos realmente enamorado, y la situación le estaba resultando entre cómica y tierna. Reprimió su impulso de meterse con él y en su lugar optó por darle un consejo por la buena marcha de la cena.

_\- Pues díselo_. – Marcos le miró con cara de susto y se rió. – _Nunca has tenido problemas en decírselo y hoy no has abierto la boca. Al menos concédele eso._ – Marcos le miró sin entender pero se encogió de hombros dándole la razón con desgana.

Cuando volvieron al sofá Alex se sentó al lado de Yaeko anunció que al pavo le quedaba una media hora más de horno y podrían cenar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Marcos estaba en la cocina revolviendo un armario con Max mirándole con ansia. Sacó una bolsa de golosinas de perro y miró a Kanako que estaba de espaldas.

\- Kanako. – Su mirada dura hizo tambalear su determinación. Qué bien le quedaban los labios rojos, aunque ahora estuviesen fruncidos. – L-le he enseñado un truco a Max. ¿Quieres verlo? – Chascó la lengua, pero aun así se levantó y se acercó a él. – Mira, ya verás. – Se giró a Max. – _Arriba, Max_ – Chascó los dedos en alto y Max se quedó quieto sobre dos patas. – Buen chico. – Le rascó la cabeza mirando de pasada a Kanako, que sonreía. Le ofreció la bolsa. – ¿Quieres darle una golosina?

Alex observó la escena de refilón. Marcos seguía sin mirar mucho a la japonesa, pero al menos estaba hablando con ella de una forma más o menos normal mientras le enseñaba los trucos que había aprendido Max, y ella sonreía. Bueno, algo era algo. A su lado, Yaeko le estaba usando de escudo para no perderse nada.

¿Has visto? – Susurró. – Mírales, qué dos tontos. ¡Si está clarísimo lo que quieren!

Chsss. – Alex le chistó y le llevó una mano a la boca. Si ahora les interrumpía no iban a acabar en la vida. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le pareció que Akari se disculpaba para preparar la mesa, pero en ese momento solo veía los ojos brillantes de Yaeko y su cara cada vez más roja. Apartó la mano sonrojado. – Perdona.

No, tranquilo. – Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras miraban a Kanako intentando que le hiciera caso Max con el rubio mirándola embelesado dándole instrucciones. – A-antes me estabas diciendo algo.

Ah. Sí. – Se pasó las manos por el pelo distraído al tiempo que se giraba hacia ella dándole la espalda a la otra pareja. – Es verdad. – Se quedó mirándola un momento y le apartó el pelo que le caía por delante de los hombros y ocultaba el colgante que llevaba. – Te queda muy bien este vestido.

Gracias. – Se sonrojó y se acercó un poco más a él, expectante.

Yaeko… yo… emm… he… he estado pensando… - Le apartó el pelo del otro lado rozándole el cuello y viendo cómo se estremecía al contacto. – ¿T-te gustar…?

¡NO, MAX! ¡PARA, PARA!

Se giró ante el grito de Marcos, que agarraba a Max mientras Kanako estaba riéndose en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos para que no la relamiese el perro. Finalmente el rubio consiguió apartarle y la muchacha quedó sentada en el suelo pasándose la mano por la cara allí donde Max había logrado su objetivo. Kanako se encontró delante de ella con la mano de Marcos que tendió instintivamente para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando la agarró, el mejicano se puso nervioso y tiró con demasiado ímpetu, teniendo que agarrarla con el otro brazo para que no se fuese al suelo. Se quedaron medio abrazados un instante en el que el rubio adquirió un bonito tono escarlata en la cara. La soltó de repente y antes de dar tiempo a decir nada, se agachó donde había estado tirada. Cuando extendió el brazo hacia ella todo lo que daba de largo y sin mirarla, le devolvió a Kanako su adorno de pelo. Se le había caído en el rifi-rafe con Max.

\- Perdona. – Marcos aún seguía bastante rojo. – A veces se emociona y no controla.

\- No pasa nada. – Al coger la flor rozó los dedos del rubio que apartó la mano como si quemase. Estaba muy mono tan colorado, y le había sorprendido la fuerza con la que la levantó.

Marcos observó a Kanako entrar al baño para arreglarse el pelo y colocarse de nuevo el adorno. Se había despeinado un poco. Qué pena. Aunque seguía estando muy guapa. Y aunque seguía pensando cosas extrañas podía hablar con ella de una forma más o menos normal. Sonrió. Claro que sí. Porque es su amiga. Eso es todo. Sí, quizá le había latido un poco más rápido el corazón cuando la levantó del suelo, pero porque pensó que se iba a ir al suelo otra vez. Nada más.

Cuando la japonesa salió del baño estaban ya todos sentados a la mesa y ocupó su sitio entre Yaeko y Marcos. El rubio la miró con una sonrisa, esta vez sin apartar la cara, ni gestos raros, y todos respiraron aliviados. El pavo ya estaba encima de la mesa, delante de Alex, y tenía una pinta espectacular. Además había mermelada de arándanos y puré de patatas de acompañamiento, además del relleno del propio pavo.

\- Venga, campeón, ¡a trinchar el pavo! – Animó Marcos.

\- Ehh… sí… - Alex tenía un cuchillo enorme en la mano y un tenedor y miraba al pavo con cara de susto. – A ver…

\- Ha estado mirando vídeos por internet para ver cómo hacerlo. – Le susurró Akari a Yaeko, que se llevó la mano a la boca con una risilla.

Le teoría era más fácil que la práctica, pero después de amenazar un par de veces a Marcos que seguía riéndose y cambiar el cuchillo por otro más afilado, poco a poco fue cortando los trozos de pavo y pasándolos a una fuente como había visto por internet. Aunque las partes más gruesas podrían haber estado más cocinadas, en general le había quedado muy bueno, y más teniendo en cuenta que no era un plato que hiciese a menudo. Marcos probó un trozo de pavo con la mermelada de arándanos, y aunque al principio puso cara de asco, tuvo que reconocer que la combinación no estaba nada mal. Alex estuvo comentándoles detalles sobre el partido del sábado, así que el viernes no irían a _La Cucaracha Marciana_, pero puede que el sábado sí.

\- Ah, no sé si os lo hemos contado. – Dijo de pronto Yaeko. – El lunes empieza a trabajar un chico nuevo en el bar.

\- Cierto. – Dijo Kanako. – Nos lo dijo Sylvester el otro día.

\- ¿Un chico? – Marcos arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí. Creo que es familia de Sylvester, su sobrino, o algo así. – Yaeko miró a Kanako buscando confirmación. – Vamos, es ruso, eso seguro.

\- ¿Sobrino? – Marcos imaginó una versión del jefe de las chicas en joven. – Juas, pues con esos genes qué feo debe ser el pobre.

\- Como tenga la misma barba… - Alex se estaba haciendo la misma imagen mental.

\- Cómo os pasáis. Si ni siquiera le conocéis. – Yaeko chascó la lengua. – Pobre chico.

\- Además los rusos tienen fama de brutos. – Comentó Marcos.

\- Qué dices. – Yaeko le miró asustada.

\- ¡Es verdad!

\- ¡Marcos, no asustes a Yaeko! – Alex le dio un capón.

\- Va a hacer de relaciones públicas. – Kanako parecía molesta por alguna razón. – Así que tampoco puede ser feo.

\- Igual para una rusa no – Marcos estaba riéndose. – pero aquí…

\- ¿Y si es un bellezón qué? – Kanako le miró extrañada. – Igual así nos alegramos la vista.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – El tono del rubio ya no fue tan alegre.

\- Bueno, ya sabes. – Se hizo la interesante. – Se trabaja mejor cuando tienes un ambiente atractivo.

\- Es ruso. No vas a tener esa suerte. – Definitivamente estaba picado. – Además, igual ni sabe el idioma. ¿Cómo se va a comunicar? ¿Por signos?

\- Hombre… - Razonó Yaeko. – Si viene de relaciones públicas será porque sabe inglés… ¿no?

\- Bah.

Si bien es cierto que durante un rato Marcos no abrió mucho la boca, se le pasó rápido, aunque no volvieron a tocar el tema del nuevo empleado de _La Cucaracha_. Al terminar Alex y Yaeko fueron al sofá mientras el resto recogía la mesa.

\- Estaba todo muy bueno. – Le sonrió. – Cada día cocinas mejor.

\- Bueno, no ha sido para tanto, lo ha hecho todo el horno. – Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso por el cumplido.

\- No seas modesto. – Le dio golpe cariñoso en el hombro. – Así da gusto venir a cenar.

\- Si quieres – bajó el tono – puedes venir más a menudo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Ella respondió en el mismo tono mirándole un momento los labios para clavar la vista en sus ojos dorados.

\- Claro. – Le dio un toquecito en la nariz. Suspiró antes de seguir. – Yaeko.

\- ¿Sí…?

\- ¿Te gus…?

\- ¡Qué buena estaba la cena!

Akari interrumpió una vez más sentándose de repente en el otro sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Alex y Yaeko se separaron de golpe los dos. Kanako desde la cocina vio a Akari llevarse la mano a la boca. Se había despistado un segundo y se había ido para allá sin que se diese cuenta. Le acabó de acercar cubiertos a Marcos, que estaba con un mandil puesto y remangado para fregar al menos parte de lo que habían usado para cenar.

\- Tu amigo es idiota. – Protestó.

\- Bueno, a mí no me mires, cuando le encontramos ya era así.

\- Parece que lo hace a posta… - Miró a Marcos, de espaldas a ella. Aún estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja por cómo se había estado portando con ella hasta hace no mucho, pero ahora parecía normal. De pronto alzó una mano y tocó las puntas de su pelo, provocando que a Marcos se le resbalase el plato que tenía cogido que resonó estrepitosamente con las otras piezas de loza del fregadero.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces? – La miró por encima del hombro sonrojado.

\- No sé, me preguntaba si pincha. – Con el ruido del golpe y el respingo del chico ella también se había sonrojado. – Te queda bien el mandil.

\- Muy graciosa. – Su tono ácido cambió a uno más suave. – A ti te queda muy bien ese vestido.

\- Gr-gracias. – Miró a Marcos. Le pareció que tenía las orejas rojas.

\- Me gusta cómo te queda con esa flor en la cabeza. – Hablaba en voz baja y le costaba oírle con el ruido del grifo, y bajó aún más el tono. – Estás muy bonita.

Kanako se quedó un momento sin saber cómo reaccionar. Quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza del rubio. Primero la ignoraba, luego hacía cómo que no pasaba nada y ahora de repente y sin venir a cuento le soltaba un piropo. No es que no le hubiese gustado, todo lo contrario, pero cada vez estaba más confundida. Esperó a que Marcos agregase algo más, pero siguió fregando mientras tarareaba en voz baja. Cuando acabó se giró buscando un trapo para secarse las manos. Kanako le observó sin apartar la vista de su cara hasta que se encontró con sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La miró intrigada con las manos en alto que empezaron a gotear en el suelo. La japonesa de repente le miraba muy serio y no sabía por qué.

\- Nada. – Kanako le acercó un trapo que estaba al lado de ella.

\- ¿Seguro? – Le seguía mirando raro. No quería que estuviese seria, y en un impulso infantil sacudió los dedos que aún tenían restos de agua en su cara al tiempo que sonreía.

\- ¡Marcos!

Esquivando por poco el manotazo de la japonesa, salió corriendo en dirección al sofá donde estaban sentados los demás entre risas. Al poco Kanako sonrió también y fue detrás de él. Vale, quizá estuviese haciendo cosas raras, pero en el fondo Marcos seguía siendo Marcos y eso era una especie de consuelo.

Alex trabajaba al día siguiente, así que tras un rato de charla decidieron acompañar a las chicas a casa, y de paso sacar de paseo a Max. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su portal, Kanako abrió la puerta y entró, pero Yaeko se quedó un poco rezagada viendo marchar a los chicos.

\- ¡Alex! – Los tres se pararon y el nombrado retrocedió a su lado.

\- Dime.

\- Esto… bueno… - Jugueteó con un mechón de pelo sonrojada. – Al final no me dijiste lo que querías…

\- ¡Ah! Eso… - Alex se sonrojó a su vez apartando un poco la cara. No una ni dos, hasta tres veces le habían impedido pedirle una cita. Ahora sabía que, aunque no veía a Kanako, estaría cerca sin perderse palabra, y al mirar por encima del hombro vio a Akari y Marcos con sonrisas ladinas atentos cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía decírselo así, se sentía demasiado observado. – No te preocupes, no era nada. – Intentó sonreír para quitarle hierro.

\- Ah. – Una mueca casi imperceptible cruzó su rostro y su sonrisa natural empezó a ser forzada. Alex entró en pánico. - Bueno nos vemos el sábado.

\- Yaeko. – La agarró del brazo antes de que entrase en el portal. – E-el… el sábado, después del partido, te lo digo. – Le ardía la cara, solo esperaba que la penumbra de la calle le ayudase a disimularlo. – ¿vale?

\- Vale. – Su ángel volvió a sonreír de verdad y la presión del pecho disminuyó. – Hasta el sábado entonces.

\- Nos vemos.

Alex regresó con sus amigos intentando disimular sin éxito una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué quería Yaeko? - Akari le miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, nada… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo distraído.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – Marcos nunca podía hacerse el tonto, no. – Por cierto, no sé a qué esperas para decirle algo de una maldita vez.

\- ¡Pero tendréis cara! – Le miraron sin saber a qué se refería. – Sí, sí, disimulad ahora. – Ahora ya en frío empezaba a darse cuenta de las veces que le habían interrumpido, ya no solo hoy, sino tantas otras veces. – ¡Me tenéis frito! ¡LOS TRES! – Incluso Max le miró con toda la cara de inocencia que puede poner un perro.

\- ¿A qué viene esto? – El rubio se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¿Q-Qué a qué…? – Resopló indignado. – ¡Llevo toda la tarde intentando hablar con Yaeko de algo serio y no habéis hecho más que interrumpirme!

\- Bueno, vale. – Akari bajó la cara con voz de culpable. – Reconozco que tengo parte de la culpa, lo siento.

\- Eh, eh, yo no he hecho nada. – Marcos le miró desafiante. – ¡Y Max menos!

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! – Estalló Alex. – Primero discutiendo con Kanako, y luego cuando Max la tiró al suelo. – Se relajó. – Que por cierto, a ti ya te vale. Podrías dejar de confundir a la pobre mujer.

\- ¿Confundirla? ¡Yo no la confundo! No la he hecho nada.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Incluso Akari se había dado cuenta. – Si al principio no has hecho más que ignorarla. Pensé que te iba a abrir la cabeza con el mando de la consola… - Marcos puso los ojos en blanco. – ¡Es verdad!

\- No la ignoraba – Hizo un puchero de disgusto y bajó la voz. – No quería mirarla, eso es todo… Además – se recompuso señalando a Alex. – es muy cobarde que nos acuses de no ser capaz de pedirle una cita a Yaeko.

\- ¿Una cita? – Los engranajes de Akari empezaron a funcionar. – … ¡Ah! Entonces era eso lo que estabais hablando cuando me acerqué y… Claaaro. Uy. Pero espera ¡UNA CITA! ¡Marcos! ¿Has oído? ¡Por fin! ¿Es eso lo que estabais hablando ahora? ¿Cuándo va a ser, campeón? ¿Tienes algo pensado ya? – Le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es lo que os estoy diciendo! – Alex se llevó una mano a la cara, frustrado. – Aún no se lo he dicho.

\- Ou. – Akari retiró la mano del hombro con cara de consecuencias. – Lo siento…

\- Mándale un mensaje. Así fijo que lo lee y nadie te interrumpe.

\- Marcos, no seas cutre. Esas cosas hay que hacerlas bien.

\- Venga, venga, no te desanimes. El sábado vamos a quedar con ellas, ¿no? Tú céntrate en el partido y luego os dejamos un rato a solas para que le digas lo que tengas que decirle, ¿verdad, Marcos? – Alex le miró como si estuviese loco. – ¡De verdad! No me mires así.

\- Que sí, tío. – Marcos le puso una mano en el otro hombro. – Qué más queremos nosotros que dejes de darnos la trisca con ella y de verte suspirar por los rincones.

\- ¡Ay! Hacéis tan buena pareja… ¡Ya veréis qué felices vais a ser! – Akari estaba emocionadísimo.

\- Bueno, bueno, sin correr, que aún no le ha dicho que sí.

\- ¡Espera! – Alex dejó de andar y le miró fijamente. – ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Crees que me dirá que no? No soy suficiente para ella, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso? – Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo en cuanto Marcos se echó a reír seguido de Akari. – Sois un par de cabrones. – Les alcanzó de dos zancadas y les echó la mano por los hombros riéndose también.

Ya en casa y metido en la cama estaba más tranquilo e incluso animado. Vale, no había podido decirle nada a Yaeko, pero sus amigos le apoyaban y de hecho daban por sentado que aceptaría su cita sin problemas. Además cuando había intentado hablar con ella parecía receptiva… ¿verdad? Tenía un partido el sábado e irían a verle, lo que significaba una ocasión perfecta para lucirse delante de Yaeko. Buscó en la galería de fotos de su móvil una imagen de la japonesa. Encontró una con su imborrable sonrisa abrazada a Kanako y preciosa, como siempre. Suspiró imaginándosela entre sus brazos y posó el teléfono en la mesita. Igual incluso había sido una ventaja no haberle dicho nada hoy para centrarse en el encuentro del sábado totalmente. Y luego tendría vía libre para dedicarle a ella atención completa. Entonces cerró los ojos y unos momentos antes de caer dormido, murmuró una decisión de la que solo fue testigo su almohada:

\- Si ganamos, le confesaré todo.


	31. De cómo la victoria es más terrorífica

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Buffff, no sabemos ni por dónde empezar. Este es otro de estos capítulos que nos da auténtico terror subir porque no sabemos si os gustará o no y en el que pasan cosas bastante relevantes. ¿Recordáis el último capítulo? Finalizaba con Alex tomando una decisión importante con respecto a Yaeko, algo que diría al finalizar el partido si su equipo sale victorioso. Pues ¿sabéis qué? En este capítulo jugará ese partido.**

**¿Conseguirá por fin su propósito, o verá su intento por dejar claro lo que siente truncado de nuevo?**

**Esperemos de verdad que os guste.**

**Los que esperéis el reencuentro entre Michelle y Akari tras la fiesta de cumpleaños, el sábado lo tendréis ;)**

**\- Título: De cómo la victoria es más terrorífica que la derrota  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 14611  
****\- Personajes: Alex,Yaeko, Akari, Marcos y Kanako **

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**DE CÓMO LA VICTORIA ES MÁS TERRORÍFICA QUE LA DERROTA**

Histeria. Simple y llanamente, histeria, eso era todo lo que podía sentir. Siempre que tenía un partido se ponía nervioso y dormía peor, pero esa noche directamente no había dormido nada. Sobre su cabeza se cernía no sólo su competición, sino su promesa personal de confesarle a Yaeko todo lo que sentía si ganaban, y aunque no lo hiciese le había prometido que le diría lo que quería después del partido, así que aunque sufriesen una aplastante derrota le pediría una cita igualmente. Se sentó en la cama y miró el despertador, aún quedaba una hora para que sonase pero dado que lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo se levantó profiriendo un sonoro bostezo y se quedó unos segundos de pie en medio de su habitación, con los brazos en jarras y respirando profundamente mientras miraba el techo.

Yaeko, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. El debate interno al que se llevaba sometiendo a sí mismo desde el cumpleaños de Marcos le estaba volviendo loco. En ocasiones creía ver las supuestas evidencias que su amigo argumentaba como pruebas irrefutables de que la japonesa correspondía sus sentimientos. Desde luego, era muy cariñosa con él, y se había pillado un disgusto terrible tras el cumpleaños de Marcos pensando que estaba enfadado con ella. Pero luego pensaba en él, de dónde venía, el tipo de futuro que podía ofrecerle a alguien como ella, el hecho de que la chica era un par de años mayor que él…y le entraban las dudas. Además, aunque ella también sintiese por él algo más que amistad, eso no aseguraba nada. Por muy bonitas que fuesen las canciones de amor y las comedias románticas, la vida real era mucho más dura, y ni el amor lo podía todo ni siempre era adecuado entablar una relación con una persona por mucho que ambas se quieran. Se frotó los ojos, bostezó de nuevo y salió de su cuarto tras enfundarse en el pijama. El partido, de momento debía concentrarse en el partido.

Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo, su falta de sueño era patente pero le importaba bien poco. Se recogió el pelo, se lavó la cara y salió al salón, apalancándose en uno de los sofás. No quería encender la tele para no molestar a sus compañeros, y pese a que se moría de ganas de desayunar más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, decidió esperar mientras se entretenía con el viejo portátil que rondaba por la casa. En realidad no lo usaban mucho, el ordenador era bastante antiguo y su lentitud y tendencia a apagarse cuando le venía en gana resultaba desesperante, por lo que les acababa resultando más cómodo consultar cosas como redes sociales o incluso el mail en el teléfono móvil. No obstante en el instituto no parecían concebir que no todo el mundo tenía ordenador en su casa, y dado que Marcos lo necesitaba acabó llevándose a casa un portátil que le dieron en el trabajo cuando cambiaron el equipamiento informático del taller.

Se lo puso sobre las piernas y le dio al botón de encendido, soltando un quejido exasperado cuando tras pasar 5 minutos de reloj el aparato seguía quejándose y emitiendo sonidos que parecían provenir del mismísimo infierno.

\- ¡Venga!- le instó aún a sabiendas de que tratándose de un objeto inanimado no le iba a responder.

El familiar sonido de 4 patas acercándose en su dirección le hizo levantar la cabeza. Max le miraba extrañado, como no entendiendo qué hacía levantado a esa hora si normalmente era más tarde cuando se ponía en pie. No obstante se acercó a él buscando mimos y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá en el que estaba sentado, mirando hacia él desde abajo con ojillos lastimeros. Su tuviera los ojos verdes sería la viva imagen de cierto mejicano rubio cuya profunda respiración podía oír en ese momento. Le rascó la cabeza mientras el cacharro infernal terminaba de encenderse, y cuando finalmente lo hizo entró en su sesión y abrió el navegador, dedicándose a perder el tiempo un rato en las redes sociales.

No pudo evitar entrar en el perfil de Yaeko en _Facebook, _revisando sus últimos estados y fotografías. La mayoría de las imágenes eran de ella con Kanako o con él mismo, desde _selfies_ hasta fotos sacadas por otras personas, y un completo registro de las comidas que iba haciendo y quedaban más vistosas, las cuales recogía en un álbum llamado "Recetas". Con horror y una infinita vergüenza comprobó que comentaba en prácticamente todas las actualizaciones de la chica y que tampoco se cortaba nada con los "me gusta". Era tan obvio hasta por internet que no le extrañaba nada que sus amigos se lo repitiesen constantemente. En su imagen de portada tenía una fotografía que se habían hecho ellos dos juntos con Kanako y Marcos hacía meses, antes incluso de que Akari empezase a vivir con ellos. Sonrió, el día de esa instantánea le traía muy buenos recuerdos, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al recordar esos momentos en los que su tonteo con ella era algo mucho más despreocupado y no se planteaba cuestiones tan relevantes como si quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado o no.

Miró el reloj en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla y se sobresaltó un poco, no se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado e iba retrasado 5 minutos al respecto de su rutina habitual. Bajó la tapa del ordenador y lo dejó sobre el sofá, inexplicablemente y pese a su tendencia a destrozar juguetes y a lo que les había costado que dejase de morder zapatillas, los aparatos electrónicos nunca le habían llamado la atención a Max. Además mientras estaba distraído el perro se debió cansar de la falta de dedicación pues ya no estaba en el salón, de hecho pudo verlo en la cama de Marcos mientras éste de rodeaba con el brazo al pasar por delante de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación.

Abrió la nevera para sacar un huevo y un poco de fiambre de pollo, posándolo en la encimera para inmediatamente después sacar de uno de los armarios de la cocina una sartén y un poco de aceite. Encendió la hornilla bostezando de nuevo, le fastidiaba en sobremanera el sentirse lo suficientemente cansado como para no poder dejar de abrir la boca pero no tanto como para caer rendido y dormirse, más le valía comer muy decentemente para recuperar algo de energía o sino no rendiría lo suficiente en el partido de esa tarde. Una vez el aceite estuvo caliente echó el huevo y unos trozos de pollo para hacerse un revuelto, cocinaba distraído sin estar muy atento realmente a su labor, rascándose la pantorrilla derecha con el pie izquierdo mientras la zapatilla del susodicho reposaba en el suelo. Bostezó. Café, en vez de su habitual zumo se tomaría un café. Puede que le hiciese aún más mal a sus ya de por sí alterados nervios, pero dudaba que puede llegar a ponerse más histérico de lo que ya estaba, y si la cafeína conseguía que dejase de bostezar, le valía.

Se volvió a calzar y tras apagar la cocina para que el huevo terminase de cocerse con el calor acumulado en la sartén, encendió la cafetera, que empezó a hacer más ruido del que le gustaría y le hizo chistar la lengua con ligera irritación. Pudo encontrar su taza favorita en el escurreplatos y la llenó hasta el borde sin añadir mucho azúcar al café. En comparación con el que había probado en su país de origen en alguna ocasión, el que bebía en Estados Unidos le parecía poco más que agua sucia.

Se tomó el desayuno sin siquiera sentarse, apoyado en la encimera y sumido en sus pensamientos terminó casi sin darse cuenta y dejó las cosas que había manchado en el fregadero con algo de agua. Total, al volver de correr tomaría la siguiente parte de su desayuno y volvería a manchar las cosas. Entró en su habitación a ponerse su ropa para correr y posteriormente volvió al baño a vaciar la vejiga antes de echarse a la calle. Una vez salió se topó con Max, que estaba expectante al lado de la puerta moviendo la cola y con el cuerpo en tensión, esperando el pistoletazo de salida para salir corriendo.

Cerró la habitación de Marcos para no despertarle al volver, se recolocó el cordón de una de las zapatillas deportivas y abrió la puerta, provocando que Max saliese corriendo escaleras abajo y ladrase un par de veces desde el portal, impaciente porque le abriese también esa puerta para salir a la calle.

\- Tranquilo…Que yo sólo tengo dos patas, no puedo ir tan rápido- le explicó a un jadeante Max mientras pasaba a su lado rascándole entre las orejas.

Al abrir el portal el frío le dio la bienvenida con una ráfaga de aire que le revolvió el pelo a él mismo y al perro, el cual enfiló a toda velocidad el camino hasta el parque dándose la vuelta de vez en cuando para ver si el mejicano le seguía. Conforme avanzaba en su ruta habitual se sentía despejarse, no tenía muy claro si fruto del café, el ejercicio o el frío, pero ya no tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de bostezar y los párpados no le pesaban. No obstante las mariposas de su estómago seguían revoleteando ansiosas, supuso que no conseguiría calmarlas y resopló resignado. Temía que le esperaba un día dolorosamente largo.

A unas pocas calles de dónde él se encontraba, una japonesa de brillante cabello azabache y ojos marrones daba vueltas en su cama contando las horas que le quedaban de sueño. Había trabajado hasta tarde, y además esa semana estaba especialmente cansada, así que no entendía por qué demonios pese a no haber dormido más de 4 horas seguidas estaba tumbada boca arriba en el colchón con la mirada clavada en el techo sin conseguir dormirse. Bueno, si lo pensaba…quizás si se llegaba a hacer una idea de la causa. Alto, fornido, melena morena, fascinantes ojos de color miel que casi parecían dorados, espectacular sonrisa, enormes pero delicadas manos que la hacían estremecerse a rozarle la piel…Suspiró. Estaba muy, muy, muy pillada. Era plenamente consciente de ello, estaba enamorada de su amigo Alex, y pese a sus momentos de inseguridad estaba convencida de que ella tampoco pasaba inadvertida para el chico. También tenía muy claro que coqueteaba con él, y que a la inversa también ocurría….pero…

Si Kanako fuese capaz de escuchar pensamientos y estuviese oyéndola en ese mismo momento le pegaría una colleja de espanto. Llevaba meses insistiéndole en que dejase de hacer el tonto con Alex y se lanzase alguna vez, pero nunca le parecía el momento oportuno. No era tan fácil como su amiga se empeñaba, lo cual era muy gracioso teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer la enorme atracción que sentía hacia Marcos, y todavía tenía el descaro de decirle que es que ella y Alex eran muy obvios. Bah, y ella ¿qué? Además, ¿qué iba a hacer?, no iba a acercarse a él un día que se encontrasen en La Cucaracha y decirle "Hola Alex, me gustas mucho y tal ¿follamos?"

Se giró en la cama y se quedó boca abajo esta vez, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Quizás esa era la mejor opción, por descabellada que pareciese. Llevárselo a la trastienda y dejar que su cuerpo hablase por ella, ganas no le faltaban desde luego, y no creía que él pusiese pegas… ¿o quizás sí? Pataleó golpeando el colchón con los pies. Toda su histeria era culpa del chico en cuestión la verdad. El día de Acción de Gracias había querido decirle algo y al final no lo consiguió, así que le prometió que tras el partido hablaría con ella. No tenía mucha idea de qué iba la cosa, pero las sonrisas socarronas de Marcos y Akari y las numerosas charlas que había tenido con Kanako al respecto de ello desde entonces, la habían convencido de que tenía algo que ver con lo que ocurría entre ellos dos. No era para menos. Llevaban una temporada en la cual los coqueteos, los roces distraídos y los abrazos que nunca llegaban a serlo del todo se habían intensificado peligrosamente, y tras la borrachera que se había pillado en la fiesta de Marcos al parecer se habían estado comportando como una pareja, según le recriminaba su amiga. Se arrepentía de ello más de lo que quería reconocer ¡claro que le gustaba la idea de pegarse a Alex, acurrucarse a su lado y hacerle carantoñas! Pero prefería acordarse, y hacerlo también estando en plenas facultades. Suspiró de nuevo incluso con más fuerza que antes ¡Cómo no se iba a enamorar de él si estando borracha la llevó a la cama y la envolvió en mantas!

Se giró apoyándose en un lateral del cuerpo y miró el reloj de la mesilla, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Alex a esa hora. El día anterior no lo había visto porque al tener un partido no pasaron por el bar, y lo echó de menos. Mucho. Tanto que rompió un par de vasos y derramó media botella de vodka en la barra de lo distraía que estaba. Menos mal que Sylvester, pese a lo severo que parecía, en realidad era un encanto de hombre que no sólo no la abroncó, sino que también la consoló cuando se disgustó por meter la pata. Volvió a mirar el reloj, había pasado un minuto, perfecto, simple y llanamente perfecto. En realidad no tenía hora concreta para levantarse, el partido de Alex era por la tarde y no le tocaba entrar a trabajar hasta después de cenar, pero Kanako y ella habían decidido aprovechar la mañana libre para hacer la compra y su amiga probablemente estaría golpeando su puerta en, como mucho, tres horas. Dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, estaba más que claro que no iba a ser tan fácil conciliar el sueño de nuevo así que resignándose se levantó para ir al baño por si allí encontraba algo de sueño que alguien que no necesitase hubiera dejado tirado por ahí para así poder usarlo ella.

Salió de su cuarto y se topó frente a frente con la puerta de la habitación de su compañera, cerrada a cal y canto, tal y como era de esperar seguía durmiendo ¡qué suerte tenía! La luz del aseo parpadeó al pulsar el interruptor, el destello de luz blanca le hizo cerrar los ojos y echarse un poco hacia atrás. Se quejó por lo bajo y entró rezongando, notaba todo el cuerpo adormilado, hasta las pestañas, pero su cabeza bullía de actividad y sólo eran las 7 de la mañana ¿Cómo demonios iba a aguantar hasta el partido? Es más ¡hasta después del partido! Se apoyó en el lavabo con ambas manos y se miró en el espejo, estaba horrible, o usaba cantidades ingentes de maquillaje para cubrir los desperfectos o Alex se aterrorizaría al verla y acabaría no diciéndole nada. Se empezó a observar detenidamente, poros en la piel, una incipiente espinilla al lado de la nariz, los labios resecos y agrietados, rojeces, unas profundas ojeras acompañadas de bolsas…vamos, todo lo que cualquier mujer de su edad tendría pero que en ese momento le hacían sentirse como un orco salido de las mismísimas profundidades de Mordor. _El otro día dijo que eras guapa…o algo así_, se consoló recordando las palabras de Alex el último día que cenaron en casa de los chicos. Se volvió a mirar. No, imposible, probablemente se lo habría dicho por compromiso o algo así, o es que quizás su vestido y maquillaje habían conseguido engañarle. Si, claramente era eso, el poder de los vestidos con escote y los sujetadores que todo lo levantan, hasta lo que no están tocando.

Salió del baño apagando la luz y tras considerar varias opciones durante los segundos que se quedó plantada como un pasmarote frente a la puerta de su habitación, se encaminó al sofá, se cubrió con la manta que siempre dejaban en él y encendió la tele a un volumen muy bajo. Anuncios de la teletienda, perfecto, de esta forma quizás conseguiría aburrirse lo suficiente como para caer rendida de sueño cuando menos se lo esperase. En efecto, los horrendos comerciales llenos de gente inútil que claramente carecía de capacidad intelectual y motriz suficiente para realizar hasta las tareas más básicas, surtieron su efecto y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando por fin había conseguido sumirse en un sueño ligero que no obstante duró hasta que su compañera de piso se levantó y empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

_\- ¿Qué demonios haces en el sofá?_\- preguntó Kanako sirviéndose una taza de café y ofreciéndole otra a ella cuando la vio acercarse vacilante a la cocina

_\- Huir de mi habitación_\- aceptó la taza y la cogió entre las manos, aprovechando de paso para calentárselas. La mirada interrogante de su amiga no la pilló por sorpresa, y tras oler el contenido de su taza respondió- _Me robó el sueño y no me dejaba dormir_

_\- Ajá_\- mordió una tostada y echó a caminar hasta el sofá para desayunar viendo la tele. Yaeko la siguió aún algo adormilada.

_\- Es Alex_\- pudo verla poner los ojos en blanco y empezar a masticar el pan con más fuerza de la necesaria- _Es que… ¿qué me querrá decir? ¿Y si quiere que le deje en paz?_

_\- ¿Vamos a tener otra vez esta charla?_\- dejó la tostada encima de una servilleta en la mesa y suspiró con cansancio- _Ya decidimos ayer que quería hablar contigo para pedirte una cita o algo así ¡es Alex!_ – sonrió a su amiga, que la miraba con un halo de desesperación – _Parece mentira que no lo conozcas, incluso aunque le molestases es demasiado amable como para decírtelo._

_\- Ya sí, eso es verdad_\- reconoció pensativa. De repente pareció darse cuenta de que seguía con la taza en las manos y dio un trago- _Y si me pide una cita ¿qué hago?_

_\- No sé ¿Viajar a Marte?-_ bajó el volumen de la televisión para poder conversar con más calma – _Pues qué vas a hacer Yaeko ¡decirle que sí!_

_\- Pero…_\- se quedó callada unos segundos que Kanako aprovechó para seguir desayunando

_\- ¿Pero?-_ preguntó tras tragar el último trozo de tostada

_\- Pero_\- sentenció sin añadir nada más y bebiéndose casi de un trago el resto del café.

_\- De verdad, si tan claro lo tienes déjate de chorradas y lánzate de una vez ¡está claro que os queréis!_

_\- Pero…_

_\- Peeeeerooooo_\- se burló _– Pesada. Ya te he dicho que Marcos me ha confirmado que le gustas a Alex ¿a qué esperas?_

_\- ¿A que me crezca la línea de matrimonio en la mano?-_ medio bromeó, más aliviada al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga.

_\- Idiota_\- le contestó Kanako riéndose y dándole un empujón- _Termina de desayunar y dúchate anda, que tenemos que hacer la compra. _

Mientras su amiga se levantaba para dejar las tazas en la cocina y meterse en el baño a arreglarse, Yaeko se quedó pensando sobre lo que acaban de hablar. Kanako tenía razón, y aunque no la tuviera, no podía alargar la situación por más tiempo. Se levantó del sofá con decisión y fue hasta su cuarto, a hacer la cama y vestirse para salir a comprar.

Por fin había llegado el día, si Alex ganaba el partido, se confesaría.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Marcos y Akari se miraban entre ellos decidiendo entre gestos quién de los dos debía preguntarle a Alex si le pasaba algo. Llevaba un rato sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha, pasándose la mano por el pelo y resoplando. Le había visto nervioso con partidos antes, pero ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera Marcos que llevaba prácticamente toda la vida a su lado, le habían visto así por una competición.

\- Alex ¿estás bien?

\- Joder Akari, está claro que no. ¿Qué te pasa?- ante el absoluto silencio por parte del aludido volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y el japonés se encogió de hombros- ¿Alex?

\- ¿Eh? – levantó la cabeza con una clara muestra de seguir perdido en sus ensoñaciones

\- Pareces muy nervioso ¿te pasa algo?

\- No, no. Nada. Es el partido- se levantó y fue hasta su habitación, no percatándose de las expresiones de incredulidad dirigidas hacia él por parte de sus compañeros de piso.

Cuando volvió a salir con la bolsa de deporte en la que llevaba su equipamiento, dejándola en el suelo mientras se ponía el abrigo, Marcos podía sentir como una maraña de preguntas le quemaba en la lengua. No obstante le detuvo una mano en el hombro y una negación con la cabeza de Akari que expresaba un claro "no es el momento", y acabó optando por callarse y mirar con impotencia como Alex salía de casa anunciando que iba a comer con el equipo y que ya se verían después del partido.

Si era sincero ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba, cuanto más vueltas le daba al tema más cosas que podían salir mal se encontraba. La emoción inicial de confesarse que sintió la noche de Acción de Gracias se había ido desinflando durante el día anterior, y aún más rápido desde esa mañana ¿y si decía que no? ¿Qué no le interesaba? ¿O que sí pero que no quería nada con él? Toda su amistad podría irse al traste ¿y si en realidad él mismo sólo se había juntado a ella porque la atraía sexualmente y no porque la quería como amiga? Él sentía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero tampoco tenía muy claro que era eso de enamorarse ¿pensar mucho en alguien? ¿Querer pasar tu futuro con esa persona? ¿Preocuparse mucho?... todas esas cosas también le pasaban con Marcos, y no estaba enamorado de él. O quizás fuesen las mariposas, sí, debían ser las mariposas. Pero ¿y si las mariposas se acababan? Las mariposas no viven siempre, o eso creía recordar de sus lecciones de biología cuando iba al colegio años atrás.

Puso el pie en la calle sin percatarse siguiera de que había bajado tres pisos de escaleras, y echó a andar en dirección al campo donde solían entrenar, ya que jugaban en casa y no les tocaba desplazarse. Cuando jugaban fuera partían el día anterior o el mismo día por la mañana dependiendo de la hora del partido y del lugar donde se celebrase, pero los días que jugaban en su propio campo si el encuentro era por la tarde solían verse un rato antes de la comida y pasar el resto del día juntos. Ya no notaba el cansancio de esa mañana al levantarse, pero estaba exhausto psicológicamente hablando. Tan pronto deseaba jugar el partido ya fuese cual fuese el resultado, para así poder ver a Yaeko y decirle todo y quitárselo de encima para huir a su cama y no salir en meses. Cómo anhelaba el volver un par de meses atrás, cuando no se había planteado nada seriamente y ella era una amiga que le gustaba y con la que tenía el placer de tontear. Bueno vale, debía reconocer que dos meses atrás ya pensaba en ella como alguien con quien pasar si no el resto, sí gran parte de su vida, pero ni se le había ocurrido decirle nada.

Resopló. Debía concentrarse en el partido. Y lo intentaba ¡vaya si lo intentaba! Pero luego pensaba en todos y cada uno de los encuentros en los que había participado y que ella había asistido para animarle a gran parte de ellos. Y la veía sentada en la grada gritando su nombre, esperándole a la salida con una sonrisa y un abrazo preparado tanto si su equipo ganaba como si perdía. Incluso sus compañeros le había preguntado más de una vez si esa asiática guapa que iba a verle era su novia ¡cómo le habría gustado contestar que sí! Pero ya no podía echarse atrás. No. No sería tan cobarde. Había tomado una decisión y debía mantenerse firme en ella, sino probablemente se acabaría arrepintiendo y se odiaría el resto de su vida por no aprovechar la oportunidad cuando tuvo ocasión.

El partido, el partido, el partido, ¡el partido! Debía pensar en él. Ya no sólo por el bien del mismo y de su equipo, sino por el de su propia salud mental. Estaba empezando a notar incluso hasta un nudo en la boca del estómago a cuenta de pensar en Yaeko en lugar de en béisbol. Ya no sabía si quería ganar o perder. Objetivamente quería vencer, evidentemente que sí, llevaban una buena temporada y estaban todos bastante emocionados por los buenos resultados, pero por otra parte el pensar que de ganar por fin confesaría sus sentimientos y todo cambiaría ya fuese para bien o para mal le estaba acojonando. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, en esos momentos la victoria le resultaba más aterradora que la derrota.

\- ¡Hey Alex! ¡Uy qué cara traes!- miró hacia la persona que le saludaba, había llegado al campo por inercia y la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban allí, mirándole con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Has dormido?- otra voz, otra pregunta, una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? Es una pena pero si te encuentras mal podemos sustituirte, o avisamos para suspender el partido- un par de palmadas en la espalda, una mirada interrogante por parte de un rubio de ojos negros al entrenador.

\- Calmaos todos y dadle algo de espacio- calmó los ánimos el entrenador agarrándole de los hombros y mirándole directamente a la cara - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿está bien Marcos?

Todos conocían a Marcos, habían visto a su compañero multitud de veces con él. Siempre iba a los partidos y no era raro que entrase con ellos a los vestuarios a celebrar victorias, pese a no formar parte del equipo oficialmente era prácticamente como la mascota. Alex era el más joven del equipo, y todos sentían un cierto deber de responsabilidad para con él, y éste se extendía hacia el otro mejicano, al que además no le costaba nada hacer buenas migas con los demás gracias a su desparpajo y contagioso sentido del humor. El moreno se fijó entonces en todos, visiblemente preocupados, especialmente el entrenador que se había convertido casi en una figura paternal para él. Y se sintió estúpido, esa gente tenía problemas de verdad, algunos incluso hijos que alimentar y ahí estaba él comiéndose la cabeza y hundiéndose por si iba o no a declararse a una chica. Y en uno de sus arranques de impulsividad, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo hasta que las palabras ya habían salido de su boca, lo soltó.

\- Si ganamos me voy a declarar a Yaeko- ya no había marcha atrás, ya lo había dicho en alto. Sabía que, si se acobardaba en el último momento, sus compañeros le obligarían a hacerlo.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos en los cuales sus compañeros mostraban expresiones de total desconcierto en sus rostros. _Oh mierda, se van a reír de mí, sabía que era un error. _Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, el desconcierto se transformó en sonrisas y lo que creía que serían risas en vítores, encontrándose de repente con abrazos y puñetazos amistosos en el hombro.

\- ¡Ya era hora!

\- Sois tan monos ¡pero tan monos!

\- El pequeño Alex se nos casa, hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto

\- Esperad chicos, que aún no hemos ganado.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡hay que darlo todo hoy!

\- Quizás debería repasar algunas tácticas de juego, este es un partido que definitivamente NO podemos perder.

Se sentía abrumado, imaginaba cualquier reacción menos esa. Pero aun así sus compañeros consiguieron alegrarle lo suficiente como para que tras un día enfrascado en la histeria, la preocupación y las comeduras de cabeza se echara a reír a mandíbula batiente. No se le habría ocurrido que se acordasen del nombre de Yaeko, aunque de ella sí porque llamaba la atención, pero desde luego lo que más ilusión le hizo fue el hecho de que todos apoyasen su decisión y diesen por ello que iba a decir sí. Quizás fuese algo tonto, pero debía reconocer que el ver a tantas personas convencidas de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, le aportaba parte de la tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento. Finalmente consiguió centrarse en el partido, y pese a que sus pensamientos no llegaron a alejarse de su, por el momento, amiga y su promesa a sí mismo, consiguió salir del efecto túnel en el que llevaba sumido toda la mañana y pensar en algo más que en lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Horas después, Yaeko se encontraba en su habitación con el armario abierto, una duda existencial y Kanako resoplando apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

_\- ¿Qué me pongo?-_ miró a Kanako con completo desamparo – _No tengo nada para poner.._

_\- Ni se te ocurra continuar esa frase. Tienes miles de cosas para ponerte ¡miles!_\- se acercó a su lado y le agarró el brazo apoyándose en su hombro y mirándola desde abajo- _Y eres una monada_

_\- Pero…_

_\- Ya estamos_\- frunció el ceño- _¿Qué pasa? Normalmente no te piensas tanto lo que llevas a los partidos_

_\- Bueno….es que…-_ ladeó la cabeza clavándola en la pared sin atreverse a mirar a Kanako- _Puede que haya decidido algo- _su amiga la miró durante unos segundos y sus ojos se fueron abriendo gradualmente como platos hasta que soltó un pequeño chillido agudo

_\- ¡Te vas a declarar!_\- Kanako se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de sorpresa- _¡Qué emoción!_

_\- Si ganan- _aclaró – _De todas formas esperaré a lo que me quiera decir él._

_\- Mmmm…bueno, pero sólo porque él lo dijo antes- _la agarró del brazo y la agitó hasta que Yaeko le pidió que parase porque se estaba mareando- _Ay, que hoy vuelves a casa con novio._

_\- Jo, Kana-chan, que me hago ilusiones y luego a lo mejor nada_

_\- Ñañañañaña …y luego a lo mejor nada- _le dio un golpe en el brazo que acababa de soltarle- _No seas boba, sabes que le gustas._

Yaeko no quería terminar de creérselo para no hacerse ilusiones en vano, pero asintió y se concentró en la maraña de ropa que tenía ante ella mientras Kanako se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse ella misma de ropa.

_\- Con lo que sea decídete pronto, que en media hora nos vamos_\- desapareció por la puerta pero al cabo de un par de minutos volvió a aparecer poniéndose un jersey y despeinándose en el proceso- _Ponte el vestido verde con las botas altas marrones_

_\- ¿El de pana_?

_\- Sí_. _No me mires así y hazlo ¡venga!_

Tras un momento de indecisión más a causa de qué medias utilizar y qué peinado hacerse, Kanako consiguió arrastrar a Yaeko fuera de casa y se encontraron con Marcos y Akari en las inmediaciones del campo de juego. El rubio no dudó en recordarles que había llegado 3 minutos tarde respecto a la hora acorada, pero las chicas parecían estar más atentas a cotillear entre ellas que a lo que tuviese que decir y entraron en el recinto ocupando sus sitios respectivos en las gradas sin intercambiar más palabras.

Yaeko estaba demasiado ocupada buscando a Alex en el campo como para escuchar a sus amigos hablando entre ellos. Creyó oír que el mayor de los mejicanos al parecer había estado muy raro todo el día, pero se le olvidó cuando lo divisó por fin en la hierba escrutando algo con la mirada. Estaba tan guapo con la gorra y con el uniforme…no obstante lo prefería con el pelo suelto o esa medio coleta deshecha y su ropa de estar por casa, lo cual no estaba reñido con el hecho de que el equipamiento le sentaba mejor a él que a cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo. Suspiró y pudo sentir las sonrisas sardónicas de sus tres amigos en la nunca, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Cómo iba a importarle si él la localizó y alzó el brazo saludándola, con lo que parecía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y quitándose la gorra en señal de respeto, volviéndosela a encajar en la cabeza segundos después.

Durante el partido sólo tenía ojos para él. No podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo flexionándose en cada lanzamiento, de sus expresiones de alegría cada vez que avanzaban en el marcador, de cómo (y pese al frío que hacía) se secaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano en determinados momentos, del vaho que salía de su boca con cada respiración…y del hecho de que cuando el partido llegó a su fin, el marcador anunciando la victoria de uno de los equipos le mandaba un claro mensaje. Tenía que confesarse.

En cuanto el encuentro finalizó lo primero que hizo fue buscarla a ella. Incluso mientras sus compañeros se abalanzaban sobre él para abrazarle su atención seguía fija en las gradas, en las que Marcos y Akari celebraban la victoria con gritos y vítores; y Kanako y Yaeko se miraban para después fundirse en un abrazo. Y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y lo sintió de nuevo…el nudo en el estómago, las mariposas, el miedo al rechazo. Pero lo había prometido, y pensaba aprovechar la valentía que le otorgaba la adrenalina de la victoria para hacer algo que debería haber hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo. No sabía exactamente cómo ni qué iba a decir, pero esa misma noche iba a sincerarse con Yaeko.

El ruido en el vestuario era ensordecedor. Llevaban una racha de partidos ganados que les hacía estar muy buena posición en la liga, y a ello se sumaba la alegría por la próxima confesión de uno de los miembros del equipo, que todos daban por hecho que iba a salir bien. Un par de golpes en la puerta pasaron desapercibidos para los presentes, demasiado ocupados en celebrar la victoria, así que Marcos y Akari entraron sin permiso y se unieron a la fiesta sin mayores contemplaciones. Aprovechando un momento en el cual Alex se alejó un poco del resto para empezar a guardar cosas en su taquilla, Akari le siguió y se situó a su lado, con una sonrisa socarrona-

\- ¿Eso era lo que te pasaba esta mañana?

\- ¿Eso?- cuestionó abriendo la taquilla y cogiendo su ropa limpia. Los componentes del equipo acababan de ducharse y el vestuario estaba lleno de hombres semidesnudos y mojados, todo un deleite para la vista.

\- Yaeko- no especificó nada más, sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo

\- Sí- reconoció riéndose- No sé, tío. Me sigue dando mucho miedo

\- Ya...Me pasaría lo mismo- se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la taquilla al lado de la de su amigo- Pero ahora no te eches atrás

\- No- se puso una camiseta limpia y sin deshacerse de la toalla atada a su cintura hizo lo propio con la ropa interior- ¿Las habéis dejado fuera?

\- Sí, están en la puerta- Akari se rió - Mira a Marcos

Con los vaqueros en la mano Alex se giró para ver al rubio subido en uno de los bancos del vestuario con la camiseta quitada y girándola en el aire a toda velocidad mientras gritaba.

\- Qué payaso es

\- Alex, si no estuvieras pensando en quien yo me sé estarías ahí arriba también

\- Probablemente- dijo enfundándose los pantalones- Me seco el pelo y vamos.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando los tres caminaban en dirección a la salida del estadio, el ambiente en el vestuario se estaba volviendo demasiado erótico-festivo, por lo que Akari agradeció el salir de allí dado que empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Él y Marcos comentaban el partido, intentando incluir a Alex en la conversación pese a que estaba claramente ausente y planteándose cuál sería la mejor forma de hablar con Yaeko. ¿Acompañarla a casa? ¿Pedirle que fuese a cenar con él ya mismo? ¿Decirle a sus amigos que los dejasen a solas?...

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Yaeko?

En cuanto oyó la pregunta de Marcos, la vio. Con la cabeza gacha, llorando sentada en los escalones de la puerta del estadio, y con Kanako a su lado acariciándole la espalda y una expresión de preocupación pintada en la cara. Notó como si todas las funciones del cuerpo se le paralizasen y de forma casi instintiva echó a correr hacia ella seguido de los otros dos. En cuanto los oyeron acercarse, ambas chicas dieron un visible respingo y casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Yaeko se abalanzó sobre él y rompió a llorar más fuerte agarrándose a su abrigo. Le acarició la cabeza sin saber qué hacer y miró interrogante a Kanako, la cual se había levantado y se había acercado a ellos, agarrando con una mano su bolso contra su cuerpo y apartándose con la otra el flequillo de la cara. Estaba claramente nerviosa, y Marcos alargó el brazo hacia ella como queriéndola tocar pero pareció arrepentirse en el último segundo. Pudo notar a Yaeko agarrándose con más fuerza a su abrigo y la rodeó con los brazos, apoyándole la barbilla en la cabeza mirando a la otra japonesa inquisitivamente.

\- A-aparecieron de repente- explicó enredándose con sus propias palabras- eran dos, cogieron el bolso de Yaeko y salieron corriendo- cogió aire- No pude hacer nada, eran mucho más grandes que yo

\- ¿En qué dirección se fueron?- el tono severo y duro de Alex hizo que todos girasen la cabeza hacia él, y que incluso Yaeko se tranquilizase y se separase un poco, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos llorosos

\- Alex no…- murmuró tirando de su abrigo

\- ¿Por dónde?

\- Alex…

\- Parecía que iban en dirección al parque-

\- Alex…- le llamó mientras se separaba de ella, pero fue en vano

Dejó su bolsa de deporte de golpe en el suelo y echó a correr en la dirección que le había dicho Kanako, obviando los gritos de sus amigos llamándole. En esos momentos veía rojo. Habían hecho llorar a Yaeko, habían estropeado un día que para ellos tenía que ser feliz, y no pensaba tolerarlo. Ni siquiera le importaban cuántos y cómo fuesen, lo único que le importaba es que no iba a perdonarles por lo que habían hecho. Afortunadamente para él, su forma física era excelente y no tardó en localizar a lo lejos a dos personas metiéndose en un callejón con un aire bastante sospechoso, al parecer habían corrido lo suficiente como para que las chicas los perdiesen la vista y luego habían decidido andar.

Y con la cabeza como un hervidero, la sangre bullendo en sus venas y la respiración acelerada, los siguió sin plantearse siquiera las consecuencias.

Yaeko, aún entre lágrimas y con la respiración entrecortada, miraba en la dirección en la que Alex se había ido corriendo con el corazón martilleándole el pecho. No se sentía capaz de articular palabra. Quería preguntarle a Kanako por qué le había dicho qué habían ido hacia el parque, quería pedirle a Marcos o a Akari, o a ambos, que fuesen detrás de él y le ayudasen, incluso se planteaba el salir corriendo ella también, para luego acordarse de que incluso con la descarga de adrenalina que tenía en su interior sería incapaz de alcanzarle. Kanako se mordía el labio sintiendo infinita culpa por haber cedido a la petición de Alex, si le pasaba a algo Yaeko quedaría destrozada, y también Marcos. Miró hacia él, tenía la expresión desencajada, como intentando montar las piezas del puzle para terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando, y cuando iba a bajar sus ojos al suelo se topó con los verdes del chico clavados en ella. Y lo vio, la determinación, la bravuconería. No…el también no

\- ¡Marcos! Quieto ahí- la severa y seria voz de Akari los sorprendió a los tres, y se giraron hacia él para toparse con una expresión cargada de ira contenida pero que de alguna forma les hizo tranquilizarse- Tú, te quedas con ellas- le dijo con un tono que no daba opción a réplica.

\- Pero…- aceptó de mala gana la bolsa de deporte de Alex, que el japonés le colgó del hombro

\- No- se acercó a Yaeko y le ofreció un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo del abrigo- Toma- suavizó un poco su expresión y le dio un apretón en el brazo

\- ¡Akari! – estaba empezando a perder los nervios- ¡Hay que ir a ayudarle!- soltó la bolsa en el suelo de golpe, haciendo que Kanako diese un respingo y que Yaeko se acercase instintivamente al japonés.

\- Marcos, tranquilízate- no era una sugerencia, era una orden, y el mejicano no llevaba nada bien que le dicen órdenes

\- ¡NO ME PIENSO TRANQUILIZAR!- estalló, cada segundo que perdían discutiendo era un segundo más en el cual Alex podía estar en peligro.

\- Marcos, no- el tono de Akari se hizo aún más severo. Las chicas intercambiaban miradas entre ellos y se acercaron la una a la otra casi inconscientemente.

\- ¡Me da igual lo que hagas tú!- escupió – Yo me voy a buscarle- iba a echar a correr el también cuando la mano de Akari agarrándole de la capucha del abrigo le detuvo. Se llevó la mano al cuello instintivamente y se dio la vuelta rabioso, dispuesto a partirle la cara a su amigo si hacía falta.

\- BASTA- le empujó hacia las chicas como si no pesase más que una pluma, Kanako se adelantó para pararle e impedir que se cayese al suelo mientras que Yaeko, aún conmocionada con la situación, arrugaba en la mano el pañuelo que Akari le había dado, sin haberse limpiado la cara siquiera- Vais a coger eso- señaló la bolsa de Alex- y Marcos va a ir con vosotras a casa. Una vez estéis allí y os tranquilicéis llamad a la policía y les decís lo que ha pasado. Yo voy a buscar a Alex

\- ¡Pero yo…

\- Tú también quieres venir, y lo entiendo- alzó la mano en señal de que le dejasen hablar- Pero ellas necesitan a alguien que las acompañe, y yo soy tercer dan de Jiu-Jitsu.

\- Marcos, por favor, déjale ir a él

Por si las palabras de Akari no habían sido suficientes para convencerle, la mirada y la voz suplicantes de Kanako mientras le agarraba del brazo hicieron el resto. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente y se rascó la nuca

\- Está bien- dijo mirando a Kanako en vez de Akari, ella pareció suspirar de alivio y aún sin soltarle apoyó la frente en su hombro.

\- Me voy. Llevo móvil

Cuando el japonés ya se había alejado unos pasos la voz de Yaeko llamándole le hizo detenerse. No obstante parece que fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decir, porque al intentar seguir hablando se le cerró en nudo de la garganta y sólo pudo mirarle boqueando.

\- Alex estará bien- le guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que lo había hecho el susodicho antes. El silencio se instaló entre los tres, interrumpido de vez en cuando por algún sollozo de Yaeko, que aunque ya no lloraba abiertamente, seguía claramente compungida. Kanako se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano, haciendo que su amiga esbozase una medio sonrisa.

\- Vamos, os acompaño a casa

Marcos se cargó la bolsa al hombro y echó a andar junto a ellas, por suerte el campo no quedaba muy lejos del apartamento de las chicas. Giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que Alex y Akari se habían marchado y notó un peso en el estómago…no dejaría que las japonesas lo notasen para no preocuparlas, pero estaba muerto de miedo.

Ajeno a la discusión entre sus compañeros de piso, Alex se había internado en el callejón para toparse con que, para su desgracia, los asaltantes se habían dado cuenta de que alguien les seguía y le habían sorprendido con un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibro y golpearse contra unos cubos de basura. No llegó a caerse, pero en cuanto se recuperó del susto inicial y miró a su alrededor se percató de su error al instante. Ante él se encontraban no ya los dos culpables del tirón, sino otros dos chavales de la misma edad. No eran mucho más mayores que él, y tampoco parecían especialmente fuertes, pero eran cuatro y él sólo uno. Además estaba agotado del partido que acababa de jugar y tras el bajón de la adrenalina inicial lo estaba empezando a notar. Al acercársele uno de ellos, lanzó un puñetazo al aire que conectó con su objetivo. Hacía años que no se pegaba con alguien de esa manera, y el daño que se hizo en la mano cuando sus nudillos impactaron con el pómulo de su contrincante se lo dejó claro.

No le dio tiempo a recuperarse de su dolor cuando una mano le agarró del pelo tirando de él hacia atrás y una patada en el abdomen le hizo sentir que iba a vomitar. Se echó la mano a la cabeza y clavó las uñas en la que le que le estaba agarrando, provocando que el atacante gritase dolorido soltándole cuando le arrancó la piel. Con toda la rapidez con la que fue capaz de reaccionar se dio la vuelta y lanzó una patada, acertándole en el muslo.

\- Hijo de puta- bufó el chaval llevándose la mano con los arañazos sangrantes a la pierna y abalanzándose sobre él segundos después.

Una vez lo tuvo encima se revolvió intentando deshacerse de él, pero lamentablemente sus aliados no tardaron en reaccionar y otra patada, esta vez en las costillas, le hicieron encogerse en sí mismo. En un acto reflejo dio un cabezazo acertando en la nariz de que se había lanzado sobre él, que empezó a sangrar profusamente goteándole en la cara y entrándole en un ojo. Escocía, escocía mucho y no le dejaba ver bien, pero no era momento para preocuparse por eso. Rodó aprovechando que el hombre que lo acorralaba contra el suelo se había levantado sujetándose la cara, no dejaba de insultarle, pero al parecer y en vista de que tenía compañeros había decidido dejar de pelear momentáneamente para ocuparse de sus heridas.

Se levantó trastabillando aprovechando la distracción de sus contrincantes, no veía bien por un ojo y le dolía un costado y la frente, pero todavía tenía guerra que dar. Ahora fue Alex el que se lanzó sobre uno de los que estaban rodeándole, empujándole contra los cubos de basura y haciéndole caerse. Se sentó sobre su pecho antes de que pudiera levantarse y le golpeó la cara, que el chaval intentaba cubrirse con las manos sin éxito. No obstante, unos brazos le cogieron por detrás y le tiraron al suelo alejándolo del chico, que se quedó sentado entre los cubos mirándole con odio. Un pie comenzó a aplastarle la parte derecha de la cara contra el asfalto, se le estaban incrustando las piedrecillas en la piel y sentía que la cabeza de iba a estallar. Pataleó intentando librarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar cubrirse la cara antes de empezar a notar como le llovían patadas por todas partes. Sintió su ceja partirse, el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, acompañado del polvo del asfalto que se le metía en los pulmones. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… _no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. La sangre y la suciedad se mezclaron con sus lágrimas y cerró los ojos…no podía ver, no quería ver.

Hoy iba a ser un gran día. Tendría que haber acabado con él y Yaeko yendo a cenar a algún sitio bonito, no con él tirado en un callejón y el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Celebrarían la victoria del partido, y su nueva relación…pero ahora no sabía siquiera si sería capaz de salir del lío en el que se había metido. Nadie ayudaba a in inmigrante siendo apalizado en EEUU, "algo habrá hecho" pensaría la mayoría de la gente. Lo golpes retumbaban en su cabeza, casi podía sentir algunos de sus huesos crujir y sus músculos quejándose. Le iba doler mucho mañana, si es que llegaba siguiera a ver el siguiente día. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Y de repente el estruendo en su cabeza fue alejándose cada vez más, y los golpes fueron cada vez menos y con la mirada borrosa de las lágrimas, de la sangre, del polvo…pudo distinguir una figura conocida haciéndole una llave a uno de los chavales que segundos antes le estaba pateando. Un grito de dolor rasgó el aire y una serie de voces repetían cosas como "¡suéltale!", "¡hijo de puta!" o "llamaremos a la policía, chino de mierda". No obstante, en cuando el chico se vio liberado, los cuatro se fueron corriendo dejando caer el bolso sustraído al suelo.

\- ¡Alex!- _Akari…_\- ¡Alex!

Le sintió agacharse a su lado, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no parecía tener nada roto, salvo quizás un par de costillas. Estaba mareado y desorientado, así que no negó la ayuda de su amigo para incorporarse y quedarse sentado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y escupió en el suelo, la boca le sabía a rayos y no tenía claro cuál de esa sangre era suya y cuál del tío al que le había partido la nariz.

\- Te iba a preguntar si estás bien. Pero es obvio que no

\- A-auch…¿Tan mala pinta tengo?- preguntó a duras penas llevándose la mano al labio, tenía un corte y le sangraba

\- Sí tío, mucho peor que cuando me pegué con Joseph- bromeó sacando un paquete de pañuelos del bolsillo y dándole alguno para que se fuese limpiando- Incluso peor que cuando me di contra la farola

\- Buf, entonces debo estar lamentable- se rio un poco pero le dolía demasiado como para seguir- Joder, Akari. He-he pasado muchísimo miedo

\- Y yo- Alex le miró mostrando toda la curiosidad que su maltrecho rostro le permitía- Cuando llegué no te movías

\- ¿Yaeko?- preguntó con angustia en la voz. Además de querer saber qué tal estaba, prefería cambiar el tema de conversación, se estaba desviando hacia unos derroteros que no le gustaban nada.

\- Marcos las ha llevado a las dos a casa. Estaba agobiada, pero bien. Eso sí, la dejé llorando- le dio una palmada suave en el hombro – Muerta de preocupación por ti.

\- Joder…- se sentía fatal consigo mismo, encima la había preocupado- Me duele todo

\- ¿Vamos al hospital?- en vista de que le estaba costando a Alex apañarse solo, cogió uno de los pañuelos que había dejado en el suelo y se lo sujetó contra la herida del labio mientras él estaba ocupado con el golpe en la ceja.

\- Mejor no. Podría meter en un lío al equipo- emitió un siseo al sentir a Akari apretándole el labio- Además la factura me saldría por un pico

\- Si quieres llamo a Michelle, seguro que no le importa venir a echarte un vistazo

\- No me uses de excusa para verla, salido

\- N-no es una excusa- se defendió de forma poco convincente frunciendo los labios y desviando la vista a un lateral. Alex esbozó una sonrisa de la que se arrepintió al instante, dolía.

\- De todas formas, gracias tío. Por todo

\- Hey, no hay que darlas.

Y fue entonces cuando la presión le pudo y apoyándose en el hombro de Akari se descargó y empezó a llorar. Había pasado tanto miedo, tantísimo miedo. Llegó un punto en el cual realmente pensaba que no iba a salir de ahí, que no volvería a casa…que no la vería de nuevo. Desde luego, si algo había aprendido esa noche, era que no pensaba esperar ni un solo día más para decirle a Yaeko lo que sentía. Pudo notar a Akari estrechándole en un abrazo, y aunque lo agradeció, eso le hizo sentirse más culpable. Por su maldita impulsividad los había preocupado a todos, y si la cosa no había acabado peor había sido gracias a él. Nunca se lo agradecería lo suficiente.

La situación en el apartamento de las chicas no era mucho mejor. Yaeko se había sentado en el sofá nada más llegar y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Ya ni siquiera le importaba el bolso, ni el susto del atraco, sólo quería saber dónde y lo más importante, cómo estaba Alex. Eran dos contra uno, por fuerte que fuese, seguían siendo dos personas enfrentándose a alguien en solitario. Podrían bloquearle, coserle a puñetazos, patearle…no quería seguir pensando, se imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones y ninguna tenía buen resultado. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para llorar, su bloqueo mental era tal que aunque podía sentir alguna lágrima corriendo por su mejilla ni siquiera tenía la respiración entrecortada fruto del llanto, se sentía como una carcasa vacía y todo lo que había a su alrededor le parecía incómodamente lejano. Las palabras de Kanako hablando con la policía por teléfono le llegaban amortiguadas, y Marcos…ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Marcos. Había subido con ellas a casa, eso lo tenía claro, pero ni había visto dónde se había situado ni se sentía con ganas de levantar la cabeza para averiguarlo. Sintió el sofá hundirse a su lado cuando su amiga se sentó junto a ella con el teléfono aún en la mano.

\- Yaeko- le susurró- Me han dicho que es mejor anular las tarjetas bancarias, por si acaso- pese a todo, el mensaje de llegó y fue capaz de musitar "vale"- Llamo por ti, pero necesito algunos datos

Le levantó casi como un zombi y fue cuando vio a Marcos. Ni siquiera se había sentado y daba vueltas por el salón con un evidente nerviosismo. Nunca le había visto morderse las uñas, pero en ese momento tenía la del dedo pulgar de su mano derecha entre los dientes. Pasó a su lado sin decirle nada y entró a su habitación para buscar su cartilla. Al volver al salón se encontró con que el chico había dejado de mordisquearse la uña y jugueteaba compulsivamente con la cremallera de su abrigo, ni siquiera se lo había quitado pese al asfixiante calor de la calefacción, pareciera que estuviese preparado para salir disparado de un momento a otro. Le dio la cartilla a Kanako, que se levantó de nuevo del sofá y fue a su habitación a hablar por teléfono, al pasar al lado de Marcos este la miró con una expresión que no sabría definir pero que denotaba que se moría de ganas por abrazarle, o porque ella le abrazase a él, probablemente lo segundo.

Con el pulso temblando abrió la nevera y sacó una jarra llena de agua. La posó en la encimera y ella misma apoyó las manos en ella, cogiendo aire. Al soltarlo pudo notar que al igual que el cuerpo, le temblaba la voz. No podía dejar de pensar en él ¿las tarjetas? Agradecía a Kanako que se lo solucionase, pero en esos momentos le daba igual que le quitasen el poco dinero ahorrado que tenía. Cogió un vaso de vitrina que tenía sobre ella y lo llenó hasta el borde, no dándose cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca y la garganta hasta que no dio los primeros tragos. Se bebió un vaso, dos, y fue a mitad del tercero cuando notó el líquido caer a plomo a su estómago y se detuvo, si seguía bebiendo a ese ritmo le sentaría mal. Sacó otro vaso del mismo sitio y tras rellenarlo se lo aceró a Marcos, que lo aceptó con cierta confusión sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Pudo verle bebérselo conforme se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá, y posteriormente arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina. Dado el silencio de la casa pudo oír, pese estar en la habitación contigua, el sonido del recipiente al dejarlo en el fregadero, y cuando el chaval salió de la cocina se dirigió en su dirección y se sentó en el sillón que tenían junto al sofá, aún sin quitarse en abrigo. Lo miró de refilón y pudo ver cómo ponía una mueca y se tapaba la cara con las manos para a continuación enterrar los dedos en su propio pelo y clavar sus, normalmente traviesos, ojos verdes en el suelo.

Kanako salió de la habitación y anunció que ya estaba todo anulado y no había problema, el chico no pareció reaccionar, y aunque ella misma sintió alivio, su mayor preocupación seguía por la calle y sin dar señales de vida. Su amiga dejó el teléfono encima de la mesita de café tras comprobar la hora en él. Conforme lo posó la pantalla estaba encendida y ella también pudo verlo, habían pasado ya más de 50 minutos desde que Alex se había ido corriendo. Ya debería haber vuelto.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el salón y sólo se oían sus respiraciones, a alguno de los tres chascar la lengua de vez en cuando y algún suspiro cargado de sentimiento. El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, 5 minutos, 10, 15… Cuando ya era una hora y cuarto el tiempo transcurrido desde que el mayor de los mejicanos fue en busca de los atracadores Yaeko no pudo soportar la presión y arrancó a llorar de nuevo. Kanako la abrazó al instante, ambas ajenas al gesto compungido de Marcos, que tenía su teléfono en la mano y comprobaba la hora cada 5 minutos.

\- Llamadles- balbuceó entre sollozos- Llamadles…¡Llamadles!- cogió aire aún agarrada al jersey de Kanako y los miró con impotencia- Yo no tengo mi teléfono, yo no puedo llamar…por favor- suplicó

Sin dejar casi que Yaeko terminase la frase, Marcos se levantó del sillón con decisión y buscó a Akari en su agenda. 1,2,3,4,5 toques…nada. Volvió a intentarlo, pero de nuevo la llamada dio señal sin que su amigo respondiese. Los nervios que ya tenía a flor de piel se hicieron aún más patentes, casi podía notar cómo se le cerraba la garganta del pavor que estaba sintiendo. No era la primera ni sería la última pelea en la que Alex se metía. Pero nunca, nunca tardaba tanto. Normalmente era cosa de 15, como mucho 20 minutos. Puñetazos y patadas al aire, algún ojo morado, siempre con la nariz sangrado y en las peleas más duras quizás algún hematoma persistente de poca gravedad. Se mordió el labio y probó de nuevo, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta. La mirada suplicante de Yaeko le pedía respuestas, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza y tragar saliva intentando que no se le notase excesivamente la preocupación. La chica entonces soltó un sollozo tremendamente compungido y huyó hacia su habitación, escondiéndose tras la puerta que cerró de un portazo. Desde el salón podían oír su llanto, que les heló la sangre, y se miraron entre ellos, dándose cuenta al instante de que ellos también estaban al límite de sus fuerzas.

Se acercó de nuevo al sofá y se sentó junto a Kanako, que seguía con los ojos fijos en dirección de la habitación de su amiga. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños en su regazo, puede que Alex no fuese tan importante para ella como lo era para sí mismo o para Yaeko, pero también era su amigo. Y aunque no hubiese sido la víctima del tirón también fue víctima de un robo. Ella también necesitaba su consuelo, y lo único que había hecho en toda la noche había sido consolar a los demás y hablar por teléfono con unos y otros para intentar solucionar el problema. Casi instintivamente, alargó el brazo hacia ella y, esta vez sí, puso su mano sobre las suyas. No las tenía especialmente grandes, pero sus dedos eran largos y las manos de Kanako parecían diminutas en comparación. Le dio un pequeño apretón y ella respondió con una sonrisa triste, recolocándose en el sofá e inclinándose hacia él para poder apoyarse en su hombro. Él respondió apoyando su propia cabeza en la de ella, y mientras le sujetaba las manos acariciándola distraídamente los nudillos con el dedo pulgar, el tiempo fue pasando y el llanto de Yaeko al otro lado de la puerta apaciguándose.

No fue hasta 10 minutos después que su teléfono sonó y lo descolgó con el pulso temblando sin siquiera mirar en la pantalla de quién se trataba. Y cuando oyó la voz al otro lado de la línea sintió tal alivio que le pareció notar que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se debilitaban, era Akari.

Yaeko, con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados se asomó al marco de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar del todo al salón. Kanako lo miraba fijamente, expectante.

\- Son ellos, que ya vienen para aquí.

Fueron unos segundos los que tardaron todos en asimilar las palabras, incluso el propio Marcos no se percató del significado de las mismas hasta después de haberlas pronunciado. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía con el abrigo puesto, hasta el momento había tenido la mente tan ocupada en lo que estaría ocurriendo con sus amigos que ni siquiera había notado que se estaba achicharrando de calor. Conforme fue a dejar la prenda en el perchero, Yaeko se dejó resbalar por el marco de la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

\- Vamos anda- le tendió la mano- Si cuando venga Alex ve que te he dejado quedarte en el suelo me va a matar.

La chica aceptó de buen grado, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún asomaban a sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Se sentaron cada uno de ellos a un lado de Kanako, la cual había apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y miraba al techo. La chica cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, para luego abrirlos de nuevo mirando directamente a Marcos, dándole las gracias silenciosamente por encargarse de Yaeko. Él sonrió, y aunque se moría de ganas de volver a coger de nuevo esas manos en la suya, tuvo que conformarse con darle un empujón afectuoso con el hombro. Los minutos transcurrieron lentos y parecían alargarse horas, y pese a que no llegó a pasar más de un cuarto de hora desde la llamada de Akari, cuando el telefonillo sonó les dio la sensación de que llevaban toda la noche esperando. Kanako se levantó a abrir, Yaeko estaba demasiado bloqueada y él mismo pudo sentir cómo le invadió una oleada de intranquilidad repentina. Vale, estaban allí pero ¿cómo estarían? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en subir? ¡Había ascensor!

De hecho, allí era donde se encontraban. Alex, dolorido y profundamente cansado se miraba en el espejo del cubículo. Akari tenía razón, su cara estaba aún más hecha polvo que la de él cuando se dio contra la farola. Un corte con muy mala pinta en el labio, un ojo morado, un par de raspones del asfalto en la mejilla incluso con algunos fragmentos aún en la herida, una ceja partida…Pero lo que más le preocupaba era el dolor punzante en uno de sus costados, ya se había roto costillas antes así que no necesitaba ningún médico que le dijese lo que pasaba, no obstante empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la propuesta de su amigo de llamar a Michelle, quizás ella podría recomendarle algo para sentirse menos como un escombro y más como una persona.

Sintió el estómago darle un vuelco, iba a ver a Yaeko, por fin, después de casi dos horas desde que la dejó llorando. La pelea no había durado tanto ni mucho menos, pero necesitó un buen rato para descansar, y el camino de vuelta con él en el estado en el que se encontraba había requerido muchas pausas y caminar muy despacio. Además Akari se había empeñado en limpiarle un poco las heridas antes de moverse, y eso estuvo haciendo hasta que se quedó sin pañuelos y no le quedó más remedio que conformarse. Le estuvo dando una perorata sobre lo peligrosa que era la suciedad alrededor de las heridas y lo grave que podía ser una infección mal curada, por el entusiasmo con el cual hablaba de ello era evidente quién le impartía la asignatura en la cual lo había estudiado. Miró de refilón a Akari, apoyado en la pared del ascensor bostezando y con el bolso de Yaeko en las manos. Al final lo habían recuperado todo, así por lo menos podría darle una alegría.

Ya al salir del ascensor pudieron ver la puerta del apartamento abierta, esperándoles. Alex se detuvo y miró a Akari pidiendo socorro, no sabía qué cara poner en cuanto se encontrase con ellos. El japonés al ver su duda se paró a su lado y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, echando a caminar delante de él, ante lo cual Alex aprovechó para refugiarse un poco. Nada más cruzar la puerta y pese a estar un poco escondido detrás de Akari, estuvo a punto de irse al suelo al sentir a alguien abalanzándose sobre él. Le dolió, vaya que si le dolió, tenía el cuerpo destrozado y el hecho de recibir el golpe de alguien contra él y dos brazos apretujándole con ganas no era algo que se sentase nada bien a su maltrecho estado. Respondió al abrazo sintiendo sus articulaciones quejarse, pero no negaría que era algo que necesitaban los dos, tanto el rubio que luchaba por no derramar lágrimas con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro, como él mismo.

\- Me haces daño, Marcos- se quejó a duras penas con una medio sonrisa.

El chaval aflojó el abrazo y se pasó las palmas de las manos por la cara, se le había escapado alguna lágrima y no quería que las chicas le vieran en ese estado, era demasiado orgulloso como para mostrarles su lado más débil.

\- Joder tío, estás hecho un desastre- le dijo en cuanto se separaron, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para fijarse en su aspecto antes de echarse sobre él – Peor que éste cuando se dio contra la farola por mirarle el cul…

\- Lo hemos entendido…- se ofendió el aludido haciendo un puchero y apartando de un manotazo la mano de Marcos que le estaba señalando.

\- ¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- la exclamación de Kanako hizo a los tres chicos girarse en su dirección.

Si bien la expresión casi horrorizada de la joven era cuanto menos interesante, las miradas se clavaron en Yaeko, que agarrada a la manga del jersey de su amiga había fijado sus ojos en la cara de Alex mostrando la expresión más compungida que habían visto jamás en ella. Se formó un tenso silencio y el moreno apartó la cara con cierta vergüenza, no quería que Yaeko le viera así, no quería tener que ver de nuevo esos ojos al borde de las lágrimas y su labio temblando. Qué estúpido había sido, debía haberse quedado con ella a consolarla en vez de haberla dejado sola. No sabía qué hacer. Si saludarla, disculparse, preguntarle qué tal estaba o directamente ir al baño con la excusa de lavarse la cara y encerrarse allí. Akari, notando por una vez en su vida la tensión de la situación, se acercó a Yaeko y le dio su bolso, dándole así a Alex unos segundos vitales para recomponerse y decidir cómo enfocar su próxima acción con ella.

Pudo verla aceptando el bolso con un "gracias" entrecortado, mirándolo sin verlo y haciendo como que escuchaba a Akari diciéndole que creían que estaba todo. Y conforme lo cogió lo dejó en el suelo, dio un par de pasos en su dirección esquivando al japonés, y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta Yaeko tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y le estaba cogiendo de las manos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y los sollozos de la chica llegaron a sus oídos, momento que sus amigos aprovecharon para ir a sentarse al sofá del salón y darles un poco de intimidad dado que aún seguían apiñados en la entrada de la casa. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y le dio un suave apretón en ambas manos, lo que hizo a Yaeko reaccionar y aún sin soltarle levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Lo siento- dijo al instante al sentirse atravesado por los ojos tristes de Yaeko

\- No vuelvas a hacer nada así…

\- Lo siento

\- Nunca-soltó una respiración entrecortada y vacilante.

\- Nunca

\- ¿Me lo prometes?- le temblaba el labio de nuevo y le costaba hablar. Alex pudo sentir cómo a él mismo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se le estaba empezando a hacer difícil respirar con normalidad

\- Sí

Soltó una de las manos de Yaeko y le puso la mano en la nuca con suavidad, enterrándole los dedos en el pelo y atrayéndola hacia sí, plantándole un suave beso en la frente y finalmente rodeándola con los dos brazos, no pudiendo evitar posar de nuevo sus labios en la cabeza de la joven. Ella se agarró a su abrigo, no queriendo apretarle dado el estado en el que se encontraba y se quedaron en esa posición hasta que Alex empezó a sentirse demasiado cansado para estar de pie.

\- Voy a echarle un ojo a las heridas- anunció la chica cogiéndole de la mano y dirigiéndole a su habitación- Tengo un botiquín en mi cuarto así que…

\- Sí, ve, ve- Kanako sonrió a su amiga, que apartó la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas- No necesitamos explicaciones.

Conforme entraba a su habitación acompañada de Alex, pudo oír a Marcos exigir explicaciones, seguido del sonido de un golpe que se parecía sospechosamente a las collejas de Kanako.

Al entrar, Alex aprovechó para estudiar el espacio que le rodeaba. Sólo había visto la habitación de Yaeko de refilón cuando había ido al baño en alguna de sus visitas a las chicas y se había topado con la puerta entreabierta. Pero ella siempre alegaba que tenía todo hecho un desastre y que no quería que viese esa faceta suya. En ocasiones se le olvidaba que lo que ella quería era convertirse en enfermera, y los libros sobre anatomía y montones de apuntes que ocupaban un estante se lo recordaron de golpe. Para ella la vida en el bar no era más que un escalón para avanzar hasta el siguiente, un escalón que él nunca llegaría a subir. Se obligó a dejar de compadecerse y paseó su mirada por posters, un ordenador portátil, un corcho con fotografías (él salía en algunas de ellas) y entradas de los partidos en los que él había jugado, una silla con ropa… todos los detalles de la habitación le recordaban a ella. Todo olía a Yaeko, y le encantaba.

\- Quítate el abrigo, estarás más cómodo- le dijo acercándose a él con una caja en las manos e indicándole que se sentase en la cama.

Obedeció y se sentó, ella apoyó lo que parecía ser el botiquín sobre el colchón y colgó la prenda en un perchero que tenía tras la puerta, Alex se mordió el labio al fijarse en que Yaeko miraba con cierta pena las manchas de sangre reciente que tenía el abrigo, rascando una de ellas con la uña como para cerciorarse de que eran de ese mismo día. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Esos no eran ellos, entre ellos no había silencios incómodos. Precisamente Yaeko se caracterizaba por hacerle sentir cómodo, por ser capaz de darle la tranquilidad que llevaba toda su vida buscando. Por aceptarle sin cuestionar ni su nacionalidad, ni su pasado ni su sueño. Arrastró una de las dos sillas que tenía, la que no estaba hasta arriba de ropa, y la acercó a la cama, sentándose frente a él.

\- Mírame- le indicó con suavidad, colocándose en el regazo el botiquín y abriéndolo, sacando de él una gasa que empapó en alcohol.

\- Gracias…ay- se quejó al notar el picor del alcohol y el dolor de la presión en su ceja

\- Perdona- le agarró la barbilla con una mano mientras con la otra iba limpiando las heridas y raspones que le cubrían la cara

\- No, no. Mucho estás haciendo ya- la miró directamente a los ojos ¡era tan bonita!- No me lo merezco

Otra vez el silencio, tan sólo roto por alguna queja o siseo aislado de Alexa cuenta de las curas, y de la silla crujir al echarse Yaeko hacia delante para acercarse más a él. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla, de asegurarse que estaba allí enfrente suyo, que no se había enfadado con él por su bravuconada y que estaba cuidando de él…como hacía siempre. Sin pedirle nada a cambio, desde que se habían conocido, siempre había sido así. Ella encargándose de él, de sus restos, cada vez que tenía un mal día, una semana o mucha tontería encima.

\- Yaeko yo….

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dejó de curarle, llevándose las manos al regazo y clavando en él su mirada.

\- Porque me estabas mirando- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Lo sé, es una excusa estúpida. Pero me pusiste esos ojos y simplemente sentí que quería hacer mucho daño al que te había hecho mirarme así.

\- Alex…- le posó la mano en la mejilla que tenía más sana y le hizo elevar la cabeza, acariciándole el pómulo con el dedo pulgar- …bobo.

Ambos se echaron a reír y él no pudo evitar apoyar su cara en la mano de Yaeko más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tenía las manos tan suaves…y le reconfortaba tanto poder sentirla. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en sentir el suave tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Yaeko en su piel.

\- Alex- el chico abrió los ojos al oír su nombre- ¿Tienes algo más? Si no voy a taparte ya las heridas

\- Me duele mucho el costado- se levantó un poco la camiseta, no fijándose en que Yaeko apartó la vista ligeramente sonrojada- Creo que me he roto un par de costillas.

\- ¿Respiras bien?- se agachó frente a él mientras el chico seguía sujetando la prenda dejando parte de su tronco al descubierto. Aunque un poco cohibida se atrevió a acercar las manos a la zona que le indicó el chico. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones, probablemente al día siguiente le costaría horrores moverse.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Auch!...sí- se rio todo lo que el dolor le dejó- Tienes las manos frías

\- Pe-perdona- separó las manos de él incorporándose un poco, pero antes de que pudiese alejarse más la cogió de las manos en un acto reflejo, e hizo lo que debería haber hecho tiempo y había estado atrasando, escudándose en justificaciones estúpidas que simplemente servían para regodearse en su inseguridad.

\- Te quiero.

Dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se sintió palidecer, pero ni la soltó ni se echó atrás. Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho, lo que tuviese que ser, sería. Lo miró en silencio unos segundos, como no creyéndose lo que acababa de oír

\- ¿Qué?- consiguió articular finalmente con la voz aguda y casi irreconocible

\- Que te quiero- le apretó las manos con suavidad y tiró de ella hacia él con cuidado- Te quiero del tipo de querer del que me casaría contigo.

Y entonces fue ella la que estalló, y sin importarle las heridas, ni la vergüenza, ni las manos frías, se soltó de él y le agarró de la cara, acercándose a él y besándole. Alex al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, no conseguía procesar que le estaban besando, y menos aún que quien lo estaba haciendo era la mujer que llevaba meses haciéndole suspirar. Se separaron y pudo verla mirándole fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Bésame- le exigió susurrándole al oído, agarrándole de la nuca y dejando que su cálido aliento le acariciase el cuello

Y así lo hizo, devorando sus labios como ya había hecho en su cabeza cientos de veces. Con la respiración entrecortada, los dedos enredados en su pelo y dejando que sus ojos hablasen por él. Aprovechando las pausas para coger aire apoyando su frente en la de ella y dejado de sus bocas simplemente se rozasen con suavidad, el tiempo fue pasando sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. Y la herida del labio le dolía, y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y que su cuerpo se quejaba con cada movimiento, pero no quería ¡no podía! dejar de besarla. Él fue recostándose poco a poco en la cama, agradeciendo el descanso cuando su espalda tocó el colchón, y ella fue avanzando con él, acompañándole y tumbándose a su lado. Sus besos, en principio hambrientos y desesperados, fueron cambiando el ritmo hasta convertirse en pequeños arrumacos, con ella tumbada sobre la espalda en su cama y él a su lado, apoyado en uno de sus codos y plantándole los labios por toda la cara.

\- Sabes a sangre- le dijo ella antes de capturar su boca una vez más- y a polvo

\- Lo siento

\- No lo sientas- tiró del cuello de su camiseta haciendo que se pegase más a ella y profundizando un beso que le hizo mover las caderas frotándose con su pierna

\- Perdona- se disculpó con la cara sonrojada y cubriéndose con el dorso de la mano

\- No pasa nada, Alex- lo miró par acto seguido girar la cabeza y carraspear- No es como si fueses el único que tiene ganas- eso le hizo frotarse con ella otra vez.

\- Me duele todo- reconoció dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada- Quiero descansar

\- Te traigo un analgésico e intenta dormir ¿vale?

Él asintió por lo bajo y aprovechó mientras Yaeko iba a por el medicamento para quitarse los vaqueros que le estaba resultando excesivamente incómodos (sobre todo en cierta parte de su anatomía) y meterse en la cama, encogiéndose en el edredón. Todavía no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde deberían encaminarse ahora, pero se sentía absoluta y completamente feliz.

\- Toma- Yaeko se sentó en el borde de la cama y le alcanzó una pastilla y un vaso de agua. Él se lo tomó sin pedir explicaciones y le devolvió el recipiente, que la chica dejó en su mesilla.

\- ¿Te importa? Me he metido en la cama sin preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo me va a importar que mi novio duerma en mi cama?- a Alex se le dibujó una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y se movió en el colchón, dejando sitio para Yaeko.

\- Ven aquí.

Yaeko se metió junto a él bajo las sábanas y se acurrucaron el uno en el otro. Alex aprovechó para pasearle las yemas de los dedos por la nuca, llevándose como recompensa algún estremecimiento por parte de la chica, que con cada escalofrío se pegaba más y más a él, hasta terminar con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, momento que él aprovechó para rodearla con el brazo con el que segundos antes le acariciaba el cuello.

\- Hoy me has dado un susto de muerte- le recriminó pinchándole con el dedo índice en el pecho

\- Lo sé. Lo siento- la apretó un poco contra él y ella respondió mirando hacia arriba topándose con sus ojos

\- Te quiero

\- Y yo

Se dieron un último beso, corto y hasta casi casto en comparación con los que ya habían compartido. Y tras unos minutos de silencio la respiración pausada de Alex le indicó que se había quedado dormido, y aunque no se habría levantado ni en 20 años, se separó de él y tras adecentarse un poco le cubrió con el edredón, le dio un beso en la frente y salió al salón, donde sus amigos charlaban entre ellos. Al parecer Akari ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para narrar el incidente y hablaban de cosas más triviales.

\- Eh…Alex se ha quedado dormido- explicó jugueteando con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos- Casi es mejor que pase aquí la noche y mañana por la mañana cuando esté mejor vaya a casa.

Kanako la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sabía que a ella no iba a ser capaz de engañarla, así que le suplicó mentalmente que no dijese nada con la esperanza de que los otros dos chicos no se enterasen de su intercambio.

\- Oh, vale- Marcos miró a Akari un poco confundido- Nos iremos entonces…supongo ¿no?

\- Sí, deberíamos- el japonés se levantó del sofá escrutando a Yaeko con la mirada- Pero ¿está bien?

\- Sí, sí. Le di un analgésico y dijo que quería descansar, así que está en mi cama.

\- Ya…- soltó Kanako, provocando que la atención se centrase en ella- ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada- alzó las manos en señal de defensa, pero la mirada de "tú y yo tenemos que hablar" que le echó a Yaeko fue obvia hasta para los chicos.

\- Yo dormiré en el sofá, o con Kana-chan- sonrió- Así que no os preocupéis.

\- Bueno pues nos vamos, que ya es tarde- Akari le dio un par de golpes en el brazo a Marcos, que se levantó del sofá y le siguió hasta la puerta

\- ¿Necesitáis que os acompañemos al trabajo o algo?- preguntó Marcos mirando a Kanako con un poco de ansia. Ella al sentirse atravesada por sus ojos verdes carraspeó y apartó la mirada

\- No hace falta, llamé antes a Sylvester y dijo que nos quedásemos en casa, que llamaría a alguien que nos sustituyese

\- Ah- se rascó la nuca- Pues…hasta luego- se despidió el rubio no muy convencido saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¡Nos vemos!- Akari salió bastante más animado y echó el brazo por los hombros a Marcos.

Yaeko cerró la puerta tras ellos y clavó los ojos en su amiga, que con una ceja enarcada y de brazos cruzados, pedía respuestas.

_\- Qué-has-hecho_

La morena empezó a gesticular con las manos y a poner muecas raras, como si estuviese devanándose los sesos. De hecho lo estaba haciendo porque no se le ocurría de qué manera decirle que en cosa de media hora había pasado de no tener novio a tenerlo y que el susodicho estaba durmiendo en su cama.

_\- Eeeeemmm_

_\- No pongas caras, vamos no es tan difícil ¿te lo has follado o no?_

_\- ¡Kanako!-_ la susodicha la miró no creyéndose su fingida inocencia- _No, está muy cansado…sólo nos hemos liado._

_\- Sólo_\- se burló- _Lo más normal, vamos._

_\- No sé por qué te sorprende tanto, ya te dije que si ganaba el partido me declararía_\- se defendió yéndose a sentar al sofá- _Y ganaron_

_\- Y también te robaron el bolso, tuviste una crisis nerviosa y le dieron una paliza_-enumeró siguiéndola y sentándose a su lado. Se rió - _Anda, cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado?_

_\- Pues le estaba curando las heridas, y bueno, pues le estaba mirando las costillas y me cogió de las manos y me dijo que me quería_\- empezó a juguetear con la colgante que se había puesto mientras Kanako la escrutaba con la mirada

_\- ¿Así sin más? ¿de repente?_

_\- Sí_\- miró a su amiga encogiéndose de hombros- _Le dije "¿qué?" y me dijo que me quería como para casarse conmigo y yo ya no le dije nada y le besé y como no respondía le dije que me besase y nos liamos y luego queríamos hacer algo pero él estaba muy cansado así que se quedó durmiendo…y eso_\- contó atropelladamente sin respirar hasta que terminó de hablar.

_\- Eso…ha sido mucha información de golpe_\- asintió y se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo-_ Te ha dicho que te quiere ¿no?_

_\- Sí, y yo también se lo dije después_\- empezó a enredar un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice sin atreverse a levantar los ojos de su regazo

_\- Tengo que asimilar todo esto_\- reconoció Kanako. Hizo el amago de empezar a decir algo pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se detuvo. Se quedó pensativa con la mirada perdida y al cabo de unos segundos arrancó a hablar_\- Pero a ver…entonces ¿en qué punto estáis ahora?... Quiero decir ¿Qué sois?_

_\- Novios_\- contestó con total seguridad

_\- Pero novios…novios. ¿De salir a citas, y tener que dejarte la casa libre para que te lo tires? _

_\- Sí, no sé, novios. Implique lo que implique_\- golpeaba nerviosamente sus dedos índices el uno contra el otro- _Y bueno, lo de la casa te lo agradecería_

_\- Ay madre, definitivamente esto es mucha información para un solo día_\- se pasó la mano por la frente apartándose el flequillo- _Me alegro un montón, sois adorables_

_\- ¡Gracias!_\- abrazó a Kanako, que respondió al gesto apretujándola- _A ver cuando puedo decirte lo mismo a ti- su amiga la miró interrogante una vez se separaron-…con Marcos._

Yaeko esquivó la mano que amenazó con darle una colleja y entre risas se escabulló hasta la puerta que separa el salón de las habitaciones. Se despidió de ella diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se iba a dormir, desapareciendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Kanako se quedó unos minutos en silencio en el sofá. No lo entendía. Su mejor amiga había empezado por fin a salir con el chico que le gustaba, que era buen amigo de ambas. Llevaba meses deseándolo, y ella misma lo esperaba y hasta planeaba con el resto de sus amigos como conseguir que acabasen juntos. Y ahora que había ocurrido, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, no conseguía alegrarse. Sabía que debía hacerlo, era su amiga, y era feliz, pero de algún modo al pensar en ello notaba un pesar en el pecho y malestar en la boca del estómago. Era como si Yaeko estuviese avanzando en su vida, consiguiendo todo lo que se proponía, y ella se estuviese quedando atrás, sola, porque no era capaz de avanzar al mismo paso. Se levantó del sofá y apagó las luces del salón, mirando la puerta de la habitación de su amiga con cierto desamparo, sentía que desde ese momento iban a ser muchos los momentos que iba a pasar sola. Que todos esos "momentos de Kanako y Yaeko" que llevaban años compartiendo, se desvanecerían. Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta de su habitación, suspirando cansada, había sido un largo día.

Ajena a su pesadumbre y dejando que la respiración pausada de Alex le acariciase los oídos, ataviada con la camiseta de su pijama y sus bragas rosa pastel se metió en la cama haciéndose un hueco junto al chico. Estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se desveló al sentir su peso en el colchón y las mantas revolviéndose a su alrededor, así que Yaeko aprovechó para apartarle el pelo de la cara y acariciarle la cara.

\- Buenas noches, Alex-

Y como era habitual en ella, se estiró cuán larga era en la cama y se acomodó. Pero esta vez, en lugar de ocupar todo el espacio del colchón como hacía habitualmente, se vio obligada a llenar sólo un hueco de su no especialmente grande cama. Pero pese a todo, esa fue la noche en la que más tranquila había dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	32. Lo que Wikipedia no te puede decir

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Los estabáis esperando...o eso creemos. Por fin tras los sucesos acontecidos en el cumpleaños de Marcos, Michelle y Akaru vuelven a verse las caras. Advertimos que se trata de un capítulo EXTREMADAMENTE LARGO (_Eme:_ me emocioné con estos y me lié a escribir y bueno...^^U). Nos planteamos subirlo en dos partes en un principio, pero dado que al final lo estamos publicando un rato más tarde de lo habitual decidimos finalmente subirlo entero. Digamos que este capítulo va a ser un punto de inflexión muy importante en la relación entre Michelle y Akari y en si de ahora en adelante irá para bien...o para mal (y sí, eso también hace que nos de un poco de miedo subirlo XD)**

**¿Qué pasará con Michelle y Akari? ¿Qué cara pondrán al encontrarse? **

**Y sin más pasamos a contestar reviews ¡muchísimas gracias a todos! Nos ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tantos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que nos daba bastante reparo publicarlo**

**_Lobo:_ ¡Gracias! Nos alegra que te haya gustado. Y sí, al fin la consiguió :P**

**_Karen:_ La verdad es que nos acordamos de ti cuando subimos el capítulo, así que nos alegramos de que te haya gustado :3 Akari y Michelle lo tienen un poco más complicado, y no te preocupes por desaparecer, lo primero es lo primero**

**_Yuffie:_ ¡Bienvenida a nuestro AU! :3 Gracias por comentar y esperemos que sigas, que aún tenemos mucho que contar. Akari y Michelle necesitan su tiempo. Sobre Yuriko no tenemos planes, la verdad, pero no lo descartamos del todo.**

**_Hugo:_ Al fin y al cabo Alex ha vivido mucho tiempo en la calle, aunque ya se le haya olvidado un poco está más que acostumbrado a pelear ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**_Kirito Sao: _Nos alegra que te gustase la descripción de la ropa interior. Vete preparando porque se avecinan cosas bastante más explícitas que eso ;P. Michelle y Akari, además del hecho de que Michelle no tiene unos sentimientos por él tan fuertes, entran en juego más factores además del hecho de que sean alumno y profesora. Al fin y al cabo Akari es un alumno de intercambio y su beca sólo dura un año.**

**Itzel: ¡Muchas gracias! Michelle y Akari principalmente aunque sean adultos son bobos, y tienen ambos un lío en la cabeza que no tienen nada claro lo que quieren. Créenos, nosotras también sufrimos escribiendo aunque no lo parezca, de hecho no es raro que entre nosotras comentemos con determinadas parejas "¡Quiero que estén juntos ya!" y tengamos que pararnos la una a la otra XDDD**

**\- Título: Lo que Wikipedia no te puede decir de tus fans  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 24742  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Michelle, Marcos, Alex, Keiji, Amelia, Joseph **

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**LO QUE WIKIPEDIA NO TE PUEDE DECIR DE TUS FANS**

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación de sentirse observado. Lo había estado notando a lo largo de la semana anterior a las vacaciones pero lo atribuyó al cansancio y no le dio mayor importancia. Se llevó la mano a la nuca, incómodo, era como si una o varias miradas le estuviesen taladrando. Incluso le parecía oír cuchicheos y pasos que caminaban al mismo ritmo que él. Se giró repentinamente esperándose encontrar una sombra, un espíritu, un pervertido en gabardina ¡algo!; pero sólo vio a alumnos y profesores caminando, dos palomas y un par de chicas de su facultad que iban en su misma dirección. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dirigió un breve saludo con la mano, coincidía con ellas en algunas asignaturas pero sólo recordaba el nombre de la más llamativa. Pasaron a su lado mirándole y cuchicheando entre ellas, le devolvieron el saludo y se alejaron riéndose.

Vale, eso había sido muy extraño. Se miró a sí mismo creyendo que tendría algo raro, una mancha, los pantalones del revés o algo así, teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que se había levantado por la mañana no se extrañaría, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Quizás es que habían notado que estaba histérico y por eso se reían…o estaban enteradas de lo pasado en la fiesta de Marcos. La segunda opción sonaba poco probable, pero no imposible, hacer correr rumores por las redes sociales era muy sencillo. Suspiró, aún notaba la cara arder al recordarlo. Puede que desde que la conoció se hubiese planteado más de una vez como sería sentir a Michelle lamiendo su cuerpo, pegándose a él, y sobretodo cómo sería tocar esos enormes y, confirmado por él mismo, turgentes pechos. De hecho su imaginación iba más allá y la dibujaba en su mente con menos ropa y con su lengua un poco más abajo que su deltoides, y desde luego se veía a sí mismo haciendo algo más que agarrarse con pavor a la funda del sofá. Lamentablemente la situación había sido de todo menos adecuada, y ella había estado muy borracha y muy poco consciente de lo que hacía, él había estado demasiado asustado y el público excesivamente entretenido con el espectáculo. Se enterró el cuello de su abrigo y tras darse cuenta de que se había quedado tan ensimismado pensando que había dejado de caminar, se puso en marcha de nuevo.

Apenas había hablado con Michelle desde entonces. Intercambiaron algunas palabras al día siguiente, pero ella tenía resaca y luego fue a visitar a sus padres, así que no pareció estar muy atenta al teléfono. Al parecer no se acordaba, lo cual era una ventaja para ambos, pero igualmente no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirarla a la cara cuando al pensar en ella automáticamente le venían a la cabeza ciertas partes de su anatomía a las que, por su propia seguridad, sería mejor que no mirase directamente. Entró en la facultad quitándose el gorro y sacudiéndose el pelo, el calor de la calefacción le envolvió por lo que empezó a sobrarle la ropa y se desabrochó el abrigo. Estaba sacando su móvil de la mochila para silenciarlo antes de entrar a clase cuando la sensación de que alguien estaba observándole volvió de nuevo, haciendo que un escalofrío incómodo le recorriese la espalda. Pasó al lado de un grupo de chicas y un par de chicos, en el cual se encontraban las dos compañeras con las que se había cruzado antes y se dirigió a las escaleras.

\- ¡Hasta luego Akarin!- pudo oír una vez ya tenía un pie en el escalón y la mano en la barandilla.

\- Hasta luego

Se despidió casi como reflejo, un poco confundido. Ni siquiera había llegado a reconocer a toda la gente del grupo, les sonaban las caras de verlos por la universidad pero no coincidía con ellos en clase. A algunas las había visto en el gimnasio en las últimas semanas pero más allá de eso no sabía quiénes eran. Empezó a subir las escaleras oyendo nuevamente risitas a su espalda y sintiendo unos ojos taladrándole la nuca así que se tapó el cuello con la mano y aceleró el paso. La chica que le había saludado era de las pocas que reconocía, Ashley, coincidía con ella en Anatomía y en Nutrición e iba siempre con la amiga que estaba sentada a su lado de la cual no había conseguido aprenderse el nombre aún. A Ashley era fácil recordarla, no muy alta y atlética, con una melena rizada rubia larguísima y amante de los colores neón. Nunca la había visto vestir algo que no fuese ropa deportiva, y casi siempre lleva algo en algún color chillón que la hacía destacar por encima del resto. Pero si había algo que la hacía destacar era sin duda su voz, aguda, estridente y chillona, Akari podía ver a Michelle apretando la mandíbula en clase cada vez que la chica abría la boca para hacer alguna aportación. Se masajeó un poco el cuello con la mano y giró la cabeza hacia los lados, se sentía hasta entumecido a cuenta de ir encogido.

Llegó al aula en el que tenía clase y saludó a sus compañeros, con los que intercambió lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones. Se cuidó muy mucho de mencionar lo ocurrido en la fiesta pese a contarles que estuvo celebrando el cumpleaños de un amigo, de hecho ni siquiera mencionó que en ella también estaba Michelle. Ya más de una vez le habían preguntado que por qué hablaba tanto con ella y le habían insinuado que tenían muy buena relación. Puede que fuese un poco bocazas, pero tenía la cabeza suficiente como para saber que no era nada recomendable que se rumorease que tenía una relación íntima con su profesora, y más aún cuando ni siquiera era verdad. Pasó gran parte de la mañana distraído, las clases se le estaban haciendo más aburridas de lo normal y no pudo reprimir varios bostezos que intentó ocultar con la mano, y finalmente, tras dar una cabezada, optó por dibujar en una hoja en sucio para entretenerse. Tenía anatomía después de comer, y así como por una parte se moría de ganas de ver a su profesora favorita ya que hacía casi una semana que no lo hacía, por otra estaba muy nervioso porque no tenía idea de cómo comportarse con ella.

Aprovechando el cambio de hora cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ellos, resoplando, su vida en el último mes había sido un auténtico caos. Todavía sentía resquemor al pensar en el combate con Joseph y en todo lo que acarreó, el miedo de haber estado a punto de perder a la rubia le había hecho escarmentar lo suficiente como para no querer volver a decepcionarla jamás. Y cuando parecía que todo iba bien, las cosas se volvían a torcer. No sabía a qué se había debido tal descontrol por parte de Michelle, pero si le preguntasen, aseguraría que había sido por culpa del regalo de Joseph. Pudo ver cómo frunció el ceño y apretó el vaso cuando lo vio, y también las ansias con las que terminó el contenido del mismo. A quién pretendía engañar, incluso no estando presente Joseph tenía más efecto sobre ella del que tendría él nunca. Quizás antes no le hubiese importado, o no tanto al menos, pero tras esa horrible semana en la cual le había ignorado se había percatado de que sentía por ella algo más que una más que evidente atracción sexual. Lo que había echado de menos al no verla no habían sido sus pechos, sus caderas, o esa contorneada cintura, sino sus conversaciones, su humor ácido y hasta sus explicaciones sobre grupos musculares. Sí, puede que la imagen de Michelle en ropa interior de encaje se pasease por su mente con asiduidad, pero tras la foto que le había mandado Shokichi, la idea de ella despeinada con cara de sueño y en pijama le empezaba a parecer igual de apetecible.

Intentando olvidar los vergonzosos hechos de la fiesta, decidió centrarse en lo transcurrido esta mañana. Llegó a pensar que tenía algo en la cara, un grano horrible o algo así dadas las risas que había provocado en su llegada a la universidad, pero sus compañeros de clase no dijeron nada, y además se había pasado por el baño en la hora anterior y al mirarse en el espejo no vio nada raro. Haciendo memoria recordó el momento en que Ashley le saludó, juraría que le había llamado _Akarin_. No le dio mayor importancia ya que suponía que para los angloparlantes era difícil pronunciar su nombre, pero le recordó a cómo le llamaban sus compañeros en el colegio años atrás y se sintió un poco incómodo.

Cuando vio al profesor entrar por la puerta para la que sería la última clase antes de comer, se incorporó de nuevo en el asiento. Sabía que esta hora le iba a hacer eterna, y de hecho no se equivocó encontrándose a sí mismo mirando el reloj cada 5 minutos o incluso menos y siendo incapaz de retener en su cabeza nada de lo que el profesor estaba explicando. Cuando por fin les dieron libertad para ir a comer una nueva oleada de nerviosismo le invadió, en menos de una hora se cruzaría cara a cara con ella. Bueno, por fortuna era en clase, bastaba con que entrase antes de que llegase ella y ya está. Al fin y al cabo eran profesora y alumno y eso era algo que podía sobrellevar perfectamente. Si no hablaban directamente, no habría ningún problema…o eso pensaba.

Aunque se había acostumbrado a llevar su propia comida por consejo de Keiji, dado que era mucho más barato y sobretodo mucho más sano, bajó a comer con sus compañeros a la cafetería y consiguió distraerse un rato. Pese a que el pasar la hora de la comida juntos era algo que hacían con bastante frecuencia, para ellos era un misterio que consiguiese manejar los palillos con tanta habilidad y le pedían hacer demostraciones de vez en cuando. Además desde el combate con Joseph no era raro que le hiciesen preguntas sobre artes marciales, cuándo y cómo había aprendido y si estaría dispuesto a enseñarles algunos movimientos. Él siempre decía que sí, aunque debía reconocer que no se sentía capaz de enseñarle nada a nadie.

Conforme se metía un poco de arroz en la boca pudo sentirlo de nuevo. Las miradas sobre él, los cuchicheos, las risas… Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada raro, las mismas caras de siempre, los compañeros que se cruzaba todos los días y el jaleo ya habitual en la cafetería a esa hora. Un grupo de 3 personas que no conocía de nada miraron directamente a la mesa donde estaba con sus amigos y saludaron con la mano, él respondió el saludo creyendo que serían conocidas de alguno de ellos, pero se percató demasiado tarde de que había sido el único que lo había hecho.

\- ¿Las conoces?

\- No- contestó Akari haciendo una pausa para beber un trago de agua- ¿vosotros?

\- Qué va- pudo ver a su amigo encogerse de hombros al responder

\- Llevan mirándote desde que entraron en la cafetería

\- Más que mirándote yo diría que llevan desnudándote mentalmente desde que cruzaron esa puerta- Akari se atragantó con el agua y empezó a toser, empapándose a él y a la mesa.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó una vez consiguió recuperar el aire.

\- En serio, les debe molar lo exótico- le empezó a dar golpes con el codo y a murmurar- Míralas, míralas, no te quitan ojo y cuchichean- Akari miró por encima de su hombro y confirmó lo dicho por su compañero, que le mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Ay Akari, que tienes admiradoras.

\- ¿Qué voy a tener admiradoras?

\- ¿Qué es eso si no?- las señaló con obviedad y ellas se debieron de dar por aludidas y se fueron medio corriendo.

\- Yo que sé. Vamos a clase, anda- se terminó la comida de una sentada y guardó su _bento_ en la bolsa destinada para ello, que metió en la mochila.

\- Pero si quedan 15 minutos

En lugar de contestar Akari se levantó y sus amigos le imitaron, ya habían terminado su comida hacía rato y dado que no tenían nada mejor que hacer no les haría daño estar en el aula un rato antes.

Akari por su parte estaba histérico, y lo que acababa de pasar no le hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Estaba seguro de que algo ocurría, y tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba de un modo u otro relacionado con él, pero sentía que si lo ignoraba, simplemente acabaría desapareciendo. Se dejó caer en su sitio habitual y se estiró, seguía notando el cuello y la espalda entumecidos y el tener tantas horas de clase en unas sillas tan incómodas no ayudaba, además lleva una semana sin pisar el gimnasio. Luego se daría una buena sesión de máquinas a ver si así conseguía recuperarse un poco.

Cuando el aula se empezó a llenar supo que la clase estaba a punto de empezar. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago, el pensar que Michelle se estaba dirigiendo allí y que la tendría en frente en unos minutos le convirtieron en un manojo de nervios. Se vio obligado a coger y soltar aire lenta y profundamente un par de veces para tranquilizarse, pero cuando estaba en ello una estridente voz le interrumpió y miró hacia arriba desde su asiento. No tuvo que levantar mucho la cabeza para encontrarse con Ashley, de pie frente a él y cegándole con su cazadora de color verde flúor.

\- ¡Hola Akarin!- vale, no era imaginación suya, le había llamado Akarin

\- ¿Hola?- uno de sus amigos le dio un codazo y le señaló que sonriese.

\- Tenemos una cosa para ti- cuchicheó con la amiga que estaba a su lado algo que no llegó a entender y finalmente sacaron algo del bolso de una de ellas y Ashley alargó hacia él una mano con un sobre rosa.

\- ¿Y esto?- lo aceptó mirándolo con curiosidad

\- ¡Espera a abrirlo a que llegues a casa! ¿sí?

\- Emmm, vale…

\- Ashley, Emma. Ir a sentaros por favor, voy a empezar la clase.

Ahí estaba Michelle. Con sus leotardos negros, su jersey morado y colocándose las gafas mientras hacía repaso visual por la clase para ver quien faltaba. No pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ella, la ropa que llevaba era amplia y no dejaba patentes sus curvas. En otro momento quizás se habría quejado, pero entonces, lo agradecía, sería mucho más fácil lidiar con la mujer sin que su mente se desviase a aspectos más… erótico-festivos. Y entonces sucedió, sus ojos se cruzaron un instante. El suficiente como para que tras sostenerse la mirada unos segundos, Akari pudiese percatarse de cómo a la chica se le dilataban las pupilas, entornaba los ojos y se mordía el interior de la mejilla…SE ACORDABA.

Se le cortó la respiración un momento para acto seguido empezar a resoplar por lo bajo, moviendo la pierna nerviosamente y pasándose las manos por la cara con desesperación. Sus amigos, que no se habían percatado del intercambio con la rubia, lo miraron entre divertidos y preocupados, no entendiendo qué le pasaba al japonés. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta tampoco de cómo la mujer se ponía el pelo tras la oreja con cierta incomodidad, dejando escapar el aire lentamente y empezando a colocar de forma compulsiva los papeles que acababa de dejar encima de la mesa.

\- Espero que hayáis estado estudiando en vacaciones, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina- las pequeñas señales de que estaba nerviosa no se dejaban ver en su autoritaria y calmada voz, que sonó igual que siempre.

Afortunadamente para ella, el único de los presentes que sería capaz de detectarlas estaba demasiado ocupado con la vista clavada en la mesa como para percatarse. O eso creía, ya que estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mirar en su dirección. Cuando le veía, lo único que conseguía era ponerse aún más nerviosa. Había reflexionado mucho aprovechando las vacaciones, o lo había intentado. Al genio de Shokichi no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que mencionar a Akari en la cena con sus padres diciendo que a Joseph le había aparecido un rival. Intentó arreglarlo tras recibir una patada bajo la mesa de su parte, aclarando que se refería a las artes marciales. Si su padre le creyó, no lo sabe, pero tenía claro que su madre no. De hecho aprovechando un rato que estuvieron a solas mientras los dos hombres recogían la mesa y fregaban los platos, le había preguntado por él. No obstante tras un domingo de reflexión en casa con su saco de boxeo, los ronroneos en la oreja por parte de Influenza y un puñado de horas de matar zombies, había aclarado su cabeza lo suficiente como para decidir que debería disculparse con todos los asistentes a la fiesta, y evidentemente, a un nivel más personal con Akari. Al fin y al cabo era en él en quien había descargado su frustración, y el chaval, lejos de aprovecharse de ella en las ocasiones en las que tuvo oportunidad, hizo lo posible por evitar que hiciese cosas de las que se pudiese arrepentir.

El sonido de un par de golpes en la puerta y ésta abriéndose sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, y tanto sus cabezas como las del resto de los presentes se giraron hacia la misma.

\- ¿Se puede?- preguntó tímidamente una voz, y la dueña de la misma seguida de otras dos chicas entraron en el aula- Akari se incorporó en el asiento con curiosidad, eran las chicas de la cafetería, pero nunca las había visto en su clase. Uno de sus amigos le dio un codazo y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

\- Refrescadme la memoria- Michelle mostró una evidente expresión de desconfianza - ¿Estáis matriculadas en esta asignatura?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, dándose codazos la una a la otra animándose a contestar. Una de ellas desvió la mirada a Akari y les susurró algo al resto, que miraron también en su dirección. Siguió las reacciones de las estudiantes y murmuró una casi imperceptible exclamación de sorpresa al percatarse de lo que pasaba. Acababan de dejar en evidencia que no iban a su clase por devoción a la anatomía, no a la que aparece en los libros desde luego, aunque quizás sí hacia la de cierto japonés. _Vaya…parece que le ha salido un club de fans, _sonrió para sí , no era la primera vez que lo veía pero le resultaba extraño que a alguien como él le hubiesen salido seguidores. No porque no los mereciese, simplemente no era ese tipo de persona. Y probablemente él, que tan pronto parecía estar completamente desconectado del mundo como conocerlo todo sobre el mismo, no se daría ni cuenta.

\- ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día- preguntó impaciente cruzándose de brazos y tamborileando con los dedos. Ya le habían hecho perder poco más de 5 minutos de clase, y el que la interrumpiesen en su trabajo era algo que no llevaba nada bien.

\- Eeeehhh- balbuceó la más alta de ellas jugueteando nerviosamente con un mechón de pelo que se le escapaba de la coleta- Nos interesa coger esta asignatura y bueno…se puede venir de oyentes ¿no? Eso nos dijeron el primer día

\- Sí- le fastidiaba, porque temía que iban a darle la clase, pero tenían razón- Sentaros donde encontréis un hueco libre- las chicas fueron cuchicheando hasta el fondo del aula y se apalancaron junto a Ashley y Emma, que las recibieron efusivamente- Como oiga un ruido os vais fuera...LAS CINCO.

La muy significativa mirada que les dedicó las hizo callarse al instante, y durante los siguientes minutos no se oyó una mosca en el aula. Michelle llevó a cabo sus explicaciones y las únicas interrupciones fueron a cargo de los alumnos que preguntaban dudas o respondían a las cuestiones que la mujer lanzaba al aire.

Akari, obviando la sensación ardiente que sentía en la nuca fruto de las miradas que lo atravesaban, estaba intentando atender las explicaciones lo mejor que podía, pero su mente divagaba ocupada en otros menesteres. Estaba claro que tenían que hablar, la tensión entre ellos había sido más que patente en cuanto se habían mirado, y se negaba a que eso los llevase a distanciarse de nuevo. Pero por otra parte le aterraba pedirle a Michelle mantener una conversación. No quería darla a entender que le estaba exigiendo hablar porque le debía algo, aunque fuese una simple explicación, y además temía que se enfadase. Bufó. Le temblaba la pierna y no paraba de golpear el suelo con el pie, percatándose de ello cuando recibió una llamada de atención del compañero que se sentaba a su izquierda y una mirada asesina de Michelle, a la cual pareció pasársele el nerviosismo el tiempo necesario para enervarse por sus ruiditos. ¿Por qué siempre la cagaba cuando se trataba de ella?

\- Pssst, pssst ¡Akari!- le llamó en susurros uno de sus amigos. Le miró interrogante, sin atreverse a hablar, no quería molestar más a Michelle, que proseguía con la clase pero les miraba por el rabillo del ojo, atenta a su conversación - ¿Puedes preguntarle esto?

\- Hazlo tú

\- Me da cosa. Tú preguntas siempre ¿qué más te da?- le acercó el cuaderno con la duda que tenía escrita, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor para hacerla más evidente.

\- Hoy prefiero no hacerlo- murmuró con cierto enfado y echándole un ojo a la rubia, la cual se estaba molestando.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo con la profe? Estás muy raro

\- Akari y compañía, si tenéis dudas preguntad, sino callaos o marchaos del aula. – desde el fondo se oyeron las quejas del grupo de chicas de lo que parecía ser el club de fans del chaval.

\- Lo-lo siento- se disculpó el japonés al instante, frunciéndole el ceño a su compañero- ¿Podrías volver a explicar la transmisión del impulso nervioso? Por favor

Se pudo oír "¡Qué mono!" desde el fondo y Michelle tuvo que contenes las ganas de darle un puñetazo a la mesa y pegarles un grito. En lugar de eso se quitó las gafas con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir, las limpió con un pequeño paño que sacó del estuche que tenía encima de la mesa y se las volvió a poner exhalando lenta y profundamente.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en un tenso silencio. La irritación de la profesora ya era patente para muchos, y ni siquiera los más atrevidos se atrevían a musitar palabra. Estaba increíblemente molesta, le enervaba en sobremanera no poder realizar bien su trabajo, debido a tantas interrupciones no había podido avanzar en la materia tanto como había programado, lo que sumado a sus nervios anteriores la habían puesto de muy mal humor. Por suerte sólo tenía que estar un par de horas más en el despacho después de esa clase e iría directa al gimnasio, se disculparía con Keiji y descargaría su frustración a base de puñetazos y patadas a objetos inanimados orientados a tal fin. Finalizó no sin antes aclarar que era la última vez que permitía la entrada de oyentes en su clase salvo que estos llegasen a la hora y se mantuviesen en completo silencio, dedicando una más que obvio gesto con la cabeza a las aludidas, que se encogieron en sí mismas algo acongojadas y salieron corriendo del aula.

Recogió conforme los alumnos salían, al parecer tenían práctica de algún deporte en el pabellón en 15 minutos y antes de ello tenían que cambiarse. No obstante pudo ver como Akari indicaba a sus amigos que ahora los veía en los vestuarios y se detuvo al lado de su mesa, rascándose la nuca y luchando por no cruzar los ojos con ella. Parecía que estaba tan avergonzado como la misma Michelle, cosa que la alivió. Por lo menos no era la única de los dos que sentía que la situación era extremadamente incómoda.

\- Michelle- suspiró lentamente y se pasó la mano con la que se rascaba la nuca por el pelo, de atrás hacia delante. Estaba muy nervioso- No te lo tomes como que te estoy exigiendo nada pero si quieres, o puedes, o…no sé- se llevó la mano al cuello alto del jersey de punto gris que llevaba y lo aprovechó para taparse un poco la boca- Creo que deberíamos hablar. Bueno no creo. No sé. Me gustaría hablar de…ya sabes. Pero no te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo si quieres. Yo no quiero hacerte sentir que…

\- Akari- por un momento sintió que sus propios nervios se desvanecían, por lo menos un poco, y le sonrió ligeramente, de forma casi inapreciable- Vale ¿nos vemos en el gimnasio?

\- Sí…supongo- él respondió a la sonrisa con otra de su cosecha y salió del aula trastabillando consigo mismo y despidiéndose.

Ni siquiera sabía aún qué le iba a decir, pero ahora tenía más claro aún que antes que debía disculparse con él y darle las gracias.

Akari salió del aula con sensación de victoria y rascándose la nariz. Le aterrorizaba la idea de tener que sacar el tema de la fiesta unas horas después, pero Michelle no le había puesto pegas. Y además había sonreído, o casi, así que era señal de que no estaba enfadada con él. Se dirigió a zancadas a los vestuarios y se cambió intentando ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros. Le insistían en saber la razón por la cual se había quedado hablando con Michelle, dado que no se creían el que tenía una duda, salió del paso lo mejor que pudo reconociendo que quería disculparse por haber hablado en clase. Parecieron creerle, o de no hacerlo debieron aburrirse de darle la lata, porque no le insistieron más. Terminó de cambiarse y se dirigieron al pabellón, iban a tener práctica de baloncesto y pese a que no era un deporte que le gustase especialmente agradecía el poder hacer algo de ejercicio. La sensación de que alguien le observaba había desaparecido al entrar al vestuario y se sentía mucho más relajado. Si no fuese porque le parecía una completa locura empezaría a pensar que había alguien siguiéndole, y que podrían ser las chicas que había visto en la cafetería, pero eso era imposible ¿quién iba a seguirle a él y por qué razón?

Mientras el profesor explicaba cómo iba a ser la dinámica de la práctica, sus amigos empezaron a preguntarle si sabía algo de lo pasado en la clase anterior dado que era evidente que las chicas habían ido allí para verle. Se encogió de hombros, él no lo veía tan claro, y aunque así fuese dudaba mucho que se tratase de sus fans, por mucho que insistiesen en ello. Consiguió que le dejasen en paz en cuanto empezó el partido de práctica, y aprovechó para él mismo evadirse un poco de la tormenta que se sucedía en su cabeza concentrándose en jugadas, normas de juego y movimientos. No obstante el entumecimiento que seguía sintiendo en la espalda no cesaba, y cada vez que lanzaba el balón podía sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en lo que creía que era su trapecio. Le molestaba pero no le dio mayor importancia, llevaba unos días sin hacer ejercicio y muchas horas de estudio encima que le cargaban la espalda, después de estirarse un poco se le pasaría.

Sin siquiera cambiarse y ducharse se despidió de sus compañeros, que iban a hacer lo propio, y se dirigió al gimnasio. No tenía sentido hacerlo cuando iba a volver a sudar otra vez, así que echándose el abrigo por encima con cierta reticencia, salió de su facultad y echó una carrera hasta el _Doryoku_. El aire de la calle que de por sí ya era frío, se lo pareció aún más en comparación con la acumulación de calor en el pabellón, agradeciendo el calorcillo de la calefacción al entrar en el edificio_. _Había quedado allí con Michelle, pero no habían acordado hora por lo que no sabía siquiera si ya estaría o no. Al recordarlo tuvo una sensación incómoda en el estómago, le había pedido hablar pero no tenía idea de que podía decirle ni de qué le diría ella. De hecho sólo tenía una cosa clara, y era que necesitaba aclarar las cosas para evitar distanciarse por vergüenza.

Saludó a Keiji con un gesto de la cabeza y fue al vestuario a dejar sus cosas y quitarse la camiseta de baloncesto, prefería entrenar con otro tipo de ropa o directamente a pecho descubierto porque le resultaba mucho más cómodo. Al desprenderse de la prenda notó de nuevo la punzada en la espalda y chascó la lengua, molesto. Se dio una vuelta por el recinto en búsqueda de la rubia y en vista de que todavía no parecía haber llegado se dirigió a la zona de máquinas para empezar a hacer algunos ejercicios. Al cabo de unos minutos notó una presencia a su lado, Keiji.

\- Hola- hizo un gesto con la mano a una pareja que entraba, habitual del gimnasio y dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia él- ¿Hablaste con Michelle?

\- Directo al grano ¿eh?- dejó de hacer ejercicio y se rascó la frente con un dedo- Más o menos, he tenido clase con ella y quedamos en hablar ahora

\- ¿Por qué siempre usáis mi gimnasio para lidiar con vuestros problemas?- se quejó sin mucha convicción disimulando una sonrisa

\- Es terreno neutral, supongo.

\- Mírala, ahí está

En efecto, ahí estaba, colocándose el flequillo según entraba y buscando algo con la mirada. Ese algo que debía ser él, pues en cuánto lo localizó se quedó estática con la mano aún en un mechón de pelo y alzó la barbilla como indicándole que en un momento estaba con él. La vio entrar en los vestuarios y volvió a temblarle la pierna de nuevo al igual que en clase. Se pasó las manos por la cara ante la mirada de Keiji, que sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Akari se resintió de lo que quiera que fuese que hacía que le doliese, pero disimuló e hizo como si nada.

\- ¿Nervioso?- el chico ni siquiera contestó, sólo asintió mirándole de reojo y apretando los labios- Tranquilo, no has hecho nada malo.

\- Se acuerda- confesó entrando en pánico de nuevo

\- ¿Se acuer… ¡oh! Hablaría con Shokichi

En esos momentos Akari no sabía si odiar o amar a su rector. Si él era el que había hecho a Michelle recordar la incómoda situación de la fiesta, la simpatía que sentía por él se desvanecía. No obstante a su mente también venían sus mensajes confirmándole que la chica estaba bien y la imagen de ella en pijama que guardaba en la memoria de su teléfono, y se veía incapaz de odiarle.

\- Ahí viene, os dejo-

\- No, no.- la oyó decir conforme se acercaba, Keiji se detuvo un momento mirándola interrogante- También quiero hablar contigo ¿podemos ir a tu oficina?

\- Sí, claro- se encogió de hombros pero fue hacia la oficina, seguido por la rubia y unos pasos detrás, Akari.

El chico observó a la mujer que caminaba delante de él. Ahora que se sentía protegido por el hecho de que le daba la espalda y no podía verle la cara se atrevió a observarla con más detenimiento, y comprobó que estaba anormalmente tensa. Lo podía notar en la forma en la que se recolocaba las gafas continuamente, en la manera en la cual giraba el cuello haciendo crujir sus vértebras, por el modo de mordisquear la uña del dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda mientras tenía la mirada perdida…

Entraron en la sala que para él ya era conocida, estuvo tentado de sentarse pero en cuanto vio que Keiji sólo se apoyaba en la mesa y que Michelle caminaba nerviosa dando vueltas en el poco espacio que la mesa y las sillas dejaban libres, optó por imitar a su amigo.

\- Lo primero- dijo Michelle deteniéndose de repente antes incluso de darles tiempo a acomodarse- Gracias. A los dos- se miraron extrañados y con la misma expresión se dirigieron a ella- Hice muchas cosas que si no hubiera sido porque erais vosotros podrían haber acabado mal. Ya sé que por parte de Keiji no ha problema, pero Akari, tu podrías haberte aprovechado y no lo hiciste- el chaval sonrió ligeramente e inclinó un poco la cabeza. Ciertas costumbres de su país como el hacer reverencias le resultaban aún difíciles de eliminar.

\- No hay que darlas

\- Déjame terminar, Keiji. Esto me está costando.- pese a sonar dura, su expresión no lo era, no obstante el boxeador adquirió una pose un poco defensiva sólo por si acaso- Lo segundo, quería pediros perdón a los dos- suspiró cansadamente y puso los brazos en jarras- Sé que tuve un comportamiento más que inadecuado y que os tocó hacer de niñeras, no tendríais por qué haberlo hecho. Debería ser más responsable de mis actos.

\- Bueno, si ya eres consciente me guardaré el sermón que te iba a echar- bromeó Keiji provocándole una sonrisa a los otros dos presentes.

\- Akari, contigo me pasé especialmente- él levanto la mirada en su dirección y sus ojos se cruzaron. Pese a las ganas que tenía de desviarla o de cerrar los párpados, la mantuvo, era lo menos que Michelle se merecía dado el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo- No sé qué me pasó. Bueno creo que si lo sé- se llevó la mano a la frente y suspiró, sentándole en la silla que estaba frente a Akari. Keiji no tardó en comprender que lo que proseguía se trataba de una conversación privada y salió fuera de la oficina, dejando a sus amigos a solas.

\- Joseph ¿verdad? Su regalo- ella lo miró y asintió, muy sorprendida por el hecho de que él se diese cuenta tan rápidamente de algo que hasta ella misma no alcanzaba a entender

\- Sí. Me descontrolé, y descargué mi frustración en ti, tratándote como una mascota y haciendo ciertas cosas que una profesora no debería hacer con un alumno- la última frase cayó sobre Akari como un jarro de agua fría, era verdad, incluso aunque existiese una remota posibilidad de que Michelle se interesase por él, seguía siendo su alumno- Supongo que es porque cada vez que Joe aparece en mi vida siento que no puedo controlar nada de ella y tú, bueno, tú estabas ahí y te dejas controlar- los dos se rieron, lo que ayudó a distender el ambiente- No sé ni que hago contándote esto.

\- Deberías evitarlo – ella lo miró con curiosidad, sin entender qué quería decir- Que Joseph te afecte tanto- se rascó la mejilla y desvió la vista al suelo- No soy quien para decirlo pero…no sé. No me gusta verte así de perjudicada por su culpa. Lo siento si he dicho algo que no debía.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada se encontró con una de Michelle que no supo identificar

\- No hablas nada mal para ser japonés- le alabó apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos de la silla, y la barbilla en su mano- No sabes la vergüenza que me da todo esto, del episodio de las tetas sólo me acuerdo porque me lo contó Shokichi así que ni siquiera soy consciente del alcance que tuvo. Lo siento.- Akari dio un bote en su sitio y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo

\- No-no te preocupes por eso, no fue nada malo.

\- Ohhh- le empezó a decir con una voz más juguetona, claramente vacilándole- ¿Así que te gustó?

\- ¡No quería decir eso! Ni-ni-ni tampoco que no me guste. Es decir, a ver, sí me gusta ¡claro que me gusta! porque son impresionantes y llaman mucho la atención pero… OH DIOS…lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta, bueno no te digo que tengas que hacerlo, pero no fue malo y…por favor haz que deje de hablar. – Michelle se echó a reír y Akari pudo sentir que todo el peso que tenía los hombros se evaporaba, nunca la había escuchado carcajearse tan claramente sin que hubiera alcohol de por medio.

\- Vamos a entrenar, anda. Que al final echamos aquí todo el día

Le dio un suave golpe en la pierna y se levantó de la silla, seguida por él, luciendo una sonrisa radiante.

Al salir de la oficina se toparon con Keiji, que mostraba una (generalmente ausente en él) expresión de exasperación y que conforme vio a Akari se acercó a él y le agarró de los hombros. Michelle se detuvo junto a ellos, pero no tardó en vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo la razón de la inquietud del boxeador.

\- Akari, saca a tus amigas de aquí por favor- el deje de desesperación de su voz era patente- Ya es la tercera vez que vienen preguntando por ti desde la semana pasada, y cada vez que vienen se sientan sin hacer nada ocupando las máquinas.

\- ¿Qué amigas?- Keiji se giró ligeramente dejándole ver un grupo de chicas ataviadas en ropa deportiva pero que lo único que hacían era charlar entre ellas sentadas en un par de máquinas a las cuales no daban uso. Pudo reconocer entre ellas a Ashley y a las chicas que había estado en clase de anatomía un rato antes- No son mis amigas

\- Son sus fans- Keiji miró a Michelle con sorpresa y luego dirigió sus ojos a su amigo, que tenía cara de susto

\- No son mis fa…

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- sonaba más como una amenaza que como una apuesta, así que Akari se limitó a negar con la cabeza- Haces bien. Voy a la máquina de bebidas ¿os traigo algo?

\- Sí- respondió Akari a la vez que miraba con extrañeza a sus "fans", que ya le habían localizado- No sé, lo que veas.

Ella asintió y se alejó de ellos, rebuscando monedas en el pequeño bolsillo de sus mallas. Akari devolvió un saludo a las chicas, se estaba agobiando. La idea de que fuesen sus fans, pese a que sonaba ridícula, empezaba a hacerse más real para él ahora que lo había oído de boca de Michelle, aunque no se le ocurría razón alguna por la cual el pudiera tener seguidores de ningún tipo. Prometiéndole a Keiji que en algún momento hablaría con ellas para pedirles que no molestasen por el gimnasio, se acercó a las máquinas para trabajar la espalda con cierta incomodidad. Volvía a notar la sensación de estar siendo observado, y acababa de corroborar que no se quedaba en sensación sino que estaba realmente siendo observado, y que de hecho las culpables eran un grupo de chicas de su facultad. Le dio bastante reparo el pensar que si llevaba toda la mañana sintiéndolo era porque llevaban desde que había puesto el pie en la universidad siguiéndole y notó una sensación desagradable recorriéndole el cuerpo. Si lo que sentía Michelle hacia Joseph era algo similar a eso no podía sino admirarla más de lo que ya lo hacía por soportarlo estoicamente durante tanto tiempo.

Se estiró intentando recolocar los músculos de su adolorida y entumecida espalda, y pudo sentir de nuevo las miradas clavándose en él. Estaba más que acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio llevando tan sólo sus pantalones de deporte, pero aun así sus compañeras le estaban haciendo sentirse excesivamente desnudo. Por otra parte Keiji le instaba con gestos a que se acercase a hablar con ellas, dado que ya habían sido dos los clientes que habían querido utilizar la zona del gimnasio donde se apalancaban y terminaron desistiendo en vista de que las jóvenes no parecían querer cambiarse de sitio. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando el suelo. Por partes. Iría a hablar con ellas y les pediría que hiciesen ejercicio o algo así, decirles que se fuesen le parecía demasiado brusco y no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Incluso se podía ofrecer a ayudarlas si así dejaban de ser un estorbo. Cuando se estaba aún debatiendo sobre si ir o no a ponerse más ropa para ir a hablar con ellas dada su incomodidad, un pequeño golpe en la frente con algo frío le hizo dirigir los ojos hacia arriba

\- De ellas me encargo yo- se encontró frente a frente con Michelle, ligeramente agachada junto a él y murmurándole, apoyándole en la cabeza la botella con la acababa de golpearle.

Conforme la vio alejarse en dirección a la zona de boxeo, Keiji le observó interrogante, ante lo cual Akari respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió la bebida y dio un largo trago, tenía la boca seca y hasta algo de hambre, así que apuró la botella hasta dejarla casi por la mitad de una sentada. La posó junto a sus pies y se fijó de nuevo en sus compañeras, las cuales parecían haberse olvidado de él y estaban atentas a Michelle, cuchicheando algo entre ellas. Él no pudo evitar imitarlas, su profesora le había dicho que se iba a encargar de ellas pero tras dar un trago a su bebida la había dejado encima de uno de los sacos pequeños y se estaba poniendo las guantillas. Una vez lo hubo hecho comenzó una curiosa rutina de ejercicio, aprovechando la baja altura del saco de suelo que estaba utilizando, le daba patadas haciendo que la botella sobre él se alzase en el aire y la cogía al vuelo con la mano antes de que cayese al suelo. Se quedó hipnotizado momentáneamente con la agilidad y fluidez de sus movimientos, hacía que un ejercicio que requería de tan buena coordinación como ese, pareciera fácil. Repitió la operación, dos, tres, cuatro….hasta 15 veces, ya no sólo eran las chicas, Keiji y él mismo quienes la observaban, sino que incluso ciertas máquinas dejaron de moverse durante un instante y se podía ver a sus usuarios expectantes observando a la rubia.

Desde el momento que la vio prepararse supo que el siguiente golpe no iba a ser como los demás. Se colocó en otra posición, un poco más ladeada y girada en su dirección, la pierna con la que se apoyaba en el suelo conforme golpeaba el saco estaba más tensa, y la respiración que hizo antes de realizar el ejercicio, más profunda. Patada al saco, botella alzándose, y en lugar de atraparla al vuelo con la mano, giró sobre sí misma y propinó una fuerte patada a la botella aún en el aire, la cual se propulsó en dirección de sus compañeras de facultad y pasó rozándole una sien a Ashley, que se quedó tan bloqueada que no fue capaz ni de chillar del susto. De hecho incluso a él mismo le pareció ver pasar fotogramas de su vida frente a sus ojos cuando el objeto en cuestión siguió su trayectoria y se estampó en el suelo a sus pies. Keiji observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión ligeramente horrorizada, aunque no tanto como la de Amelia, que se había parado a su lado sin que se diese cuenta y estaba clavada en el sitio con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho.

\- Yo sólo quería saludar- le dijo a Akari a media voz sin atreverse a desviar la mirada de la botella

No obstante, la atención de los clientes y dueño del gimnasio seguía estando fija en Michelle, que con una expresión de la más absoluta inocencia se acercó al grupo de chicas con un gesto de disculpa.

\- Ay, lo siento – se quitó las guantillas e hizo crujir sus nudillos, parándose delante de ellas- Perdona, Ashley. Cuando estoy de mal humor me emociono entrenando, y sin las gafas no veo dónde apunto ¿estás bien? – la chica asintió apretando los labios y echándose un poco hacia atrás – Sé que no es excusa pero he tenido un mal día. Me fastidia mucho que me interrumpan la clase y los entrenamientos- su expresión inocente había ido desvaneciéndose conforme hablaba y su rostro estaba ahora enmarcado con un claro enfado- Por mi como si le violáis, pero que no me salpique- les murmuró finalmente de forma que sólo ellas pudieran oírlo, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, ante lo cual las chicas se levantaron y salieron apresuradamente de allí, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios.

Amelia, Akari y Keiji, que durante el intercambio entre Michelle y las supuestas fans había aprovechado para acercarse a ellos, miraron con estupefacción como su expresión volvía a transformarse en una de tranquilidad y les dirigía un saludo con la mano.

\- Buenas, Amelia. Se me hacía raro que no estuvieses ya por aquí- la recibió con una sonrisa y se acercó a Akari, que estaba rígido sentado en la máquina.

\- Salí un poco más tarde de trabajar- contestó acercándose a Keiji instintivamente- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Como siempre- se agachó para coger la botella que aún estaba en el suelo apoyándose en el hombro del japonés a la hora incorporarse. Este las observaba sin mover un pelo pero que se encogió un poco al sentir el peso extra en el músculo dolorido- A excepción del club de fans de éste, las acabas de ver

\- ¿Club de fans?

\- No tengo fans- murmuró Akari frunciendo los labios y ladeando la mirada. No obstante, decidieron ignorarle.

\- Bueno, aún no sabemos si están organizadas o no.

\- La semana pasada vinieron preguntando por él, dos veces- Keiji se rio un poco, dedicándole una sonrisa a Amelia- Fans acosadoras, quién lo diría ¿eh?- La susodicha en esos momentos quiso que se la tragase la tierra, pero sólo soltó una risilla nerviosa y se excusó diciendo que tenía que empezar con su rutina de ejercicios.

Keiji decidió acompañarla durante parte de la misma, sin percatarse de la expresión de absoluta vergüenza de la chica, que caminaba nerviosa a su lado y estaba un poco más tensa de lo normal. Michelle le apretó un poco el hombro a Akari, que volvió a encogerse en sí mismo de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

\- Sí, me estaban agobiando. Gracias- se atrevió levantar la cabeza para mirarla, sonriendo.

\- Nada, nada- hizo un gesto displicente con la mano en la que tenía la botella- Me estaban sacando de quicio- le apretó el hombro de nuevo y el chico siseó - ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día con la espalda tiesa como un palo de escoba

\- No sé, lleva unos días doliéndome el trapecio ¿creo?- se echó el brazo a la espalda para señalarle la zona en la que me molestaba, Michelle le soltó el hombro e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para poder verlo- Pensé que el ejercicio vendría bien, pero después de baloncesto me duele más.

\- Mmmm ¿has estado estudiando?- iba a contestar cuando sintió las manos de la rubia toquetear su espalda y las palabras se le atascaron momentáneamente en la garganta - ¿Akari?

\- S-sí – protestó otra vez al notar sus dedos apretar en la zona dolorida- Tengo la espalda entumecida en general, pero en esa zona me da pinchazos.

\- Ya veo…diría que es una contractura- le apoyó la mano entre los omóplatos, sin hacer presión- Mañana le echamos un ojo, para confirmar.

\- Vale- por él podían seguir echando un ojo ya mismo. Sentir las manos de Michelle sobre su espalda le estaba gustando a niveles que prefería no tener que describir, pero tenía claro que si seguía así un rato empezaría a ronronear, o se excitaría…o ambas cosas. Se revolvió un poco en su asiento y resopló

\- Bueno, voy a seguir entrenando. No te fuerces, y avísame si te empieza a doler más

Asintió mientras se alejaba de él, caminando hacia Amelia y Keiji y charlando un poco con ellos. Mentiría si decía que no le desconcertaba Michelle, nunca sabía muy bien a lo que atenerse cuando se trataba de ella. Tan pronto tenía un arranque de ira que hacía que se te aflojasen los esfínteres, tal y como les acababa de pasar a sus compañeras de facultad, como mostraba su faceta más comprensiva y considerada y se deshacía en buenas palabras. Miró el reloj localizado en una de las paredes de la sala en la que se encontraba y se asustó, entre unas cosas y otras llevaba más de media hora en el gimnasio y no había hecho nada de ejercicio, y dado que tenía que ponerse las pilas estudiando tampoco podría quedarse tanto tiempo como le gustaría. Respiró profundamente buscando centrarse y se colocó finalmente en la máquina para empezar a trabajar la espalda. Con el primer movimiento notó algo de dolor, aunque no exagerado, así que siguió trabajando aunque con bastante más cuidado de cómo lo hacía habitualmente. Pilló un buen ritmo y se iba a acostumbrando al malestar que sentía pero entonces lo notó, un tirón, un pinchazo y un latigazo de dolor que hicieron que su mano temblase y que soltase un quejido en voz alta.

Afortunadamente para él, su quejido se vio amortiguado por lo que parecía una mezcla entre orgasmo de tortuga y grito de persona rompiéndose un brazo. Agarrándose la zona dolorida giró sobre sí mismo todo lo que su juego de espalda le permitió y pudo ver que uno de los habituales del gimnasio, apodado como "El Motivado", había hecho aparición y se ejercitaba no muy lejos de dónde él se ubicaba. Amelia había compartido con él, Keiji y Michelle más de una vez su preocupación por el estado de salud de ese hombre, que si bien a simple vista parecía una persona sana, los sonidos que parecían salidos del mismísimo Averno que emitía con cada estiramiento parecían indicar lo contrario.

Por si ello fuera poco, se trataba de un hombre de aspecto cuando menos peculiar. Bajito pero con un cuerpo musculado que le hacía parecer un croissant, lo cual se veía favorecido aún más por el hecho de que parecía que se echase aceite a su piel tostada a base de cabina de rayos UV. Pero quizás una de las cosas más inquietantes de ese hombre, además del hecho de que su uniforme para hacer deporte se basaba en mallas de una pieza de tirantes, que en él quedaba como si se hubiera puesto el bañador deportivo de su hermana pequeña; era que les resultaba imposible estimar su edad. No parecía excesivamente mayor, pero tenía cara de viejo. Daba la impresión de que se tratase de un hombre joven al cual le hubiesen puesto una máscara de señor mayor que no se pudiese quitar. Michelle más de una vez le había pedido a Keiji que hiciese el favor de consultar sus datos personales en la base de datos del gimnasio y decirles su edad, pero él alegaba, y con razón, que se trataba de información confidencial que no podía facilitarles.

Un poco repelido por el hombre en cuestión y en vista de que su trapecio había decidido no dar más de sí decidió que su mejor opción iba a ser ir a casa. Se levantó y buscó a sus amigos, pero no fue capaz de localizar a ninguno de ellos. Dio una vuelta por el gimnasio y divisó a Keiji ayudando a hacer estiramientos a Amelia, así que en vista de lo entretenidos que estaban optó por no interrumpirles e intentar encontrar a su profesora, para por lo menos poder despedirse de ella. Casi de forma instintiva fue a la zona del gimnasio en la cual se agolpaban pesas de todo tipo, dado que era de las favoritas de Michelle. De hecho en cuanto puso un pie en ella la divisó, era fácil distinguirla entre los otros clientes que transitaban la zona, muchos de ellos hombres musculados de enormes proporciones que la hacían parecer diminuta. Antes siguiera de que pudiera acercarse a ella supo que le había oído. Desde que la conocía se había percatado de que tenía un oído extremadamente sensible, lo cual le resultaba tremendamente útil para estar al tanto de todo lo que sus alumnos comentaban en clase, entre otras muchas cosas. No obstante no hizo gesto ninguno para indicar que era consciente de su presencia hasta que estaba a un par de pasos de ella, momento que Michelle aprovechó para apoyar las pesas que estaba utilizando y dedicarle su atención mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Frunció el ceño al verle más de cerca e incluso se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada y se puso de pie frente a él.

\- Akari, estás un poco pálido ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, sí- en realidad no, en esos momentos sentía un calambre recorriéndole el cuello y la espalda, pero supuso que con una tarde de reposo y un analgésico se le pasaría, no quería molestarla más- Es que está ahí _El Motivado_ y me ha asustado porque no le vi llegar

\- Ya, ya- resopló cruzándose de brazos- Ya he tenido el placer de escucharle- añadió rodando los ojos

\- Bueno, me vengo a despedir, que me voy ya- Michelle miró el reloj de su muñeca con una expresión ligeramente confusa. Él apartó un poco la mirada cuando centró de nuevo sus ojos en él, si normalmente se le daba mal mentir cuando se trataba de ella se le hacía materialmente imposible. No obstante era bastante más perspicaz que él, y no le hicieron falta más indicaciones para percatarse de que el chaval prefería no tener que dar explicaciones

\- Bueno, es pronto para la hora que te vas normalmente- le sonrió- pero supongo que tendrás que estudiar.

\- Sí- asintió con ganas al ver que ella misma le dio la excusa perfecta- Mañana nos vemos en clase ¿no?

\- Claro…si es que tus fans te dejan llegar de una pieza- Akari iba a replicar que no eran sus fans, pero se dio cuenta ya no sólo de que carecía de sentido hacerlo, sino de que además cada vez le veía más sentido a esas palabras – Mañana también déjame echarle un ojo a ese trapecio. Hoy haz contrastes de temperatura en la ducha y antes de irte a la cama algún estiramiento. Mira los apuntes, en clase os di algunos.

Se despidió no sin antes darle las gracias, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo volvía a acomodarse en el banco para continuar con sus levantamientos de pesas. Ahora ya se había acostumbrado, pero cuando la conoció meses atrás le parecía imposible que alguien con una complexión pequeña como la suya, fuese capaz de levantar más peso que la mayoría de los hombres con los que compartía sala. Caminó hasta los vestuarios no pudiendo evitar pasarse la mano por el cuello y bajarla por la zona en la que se localizaba su músculo dolorido. Sin no recordaba mal por las clases de Michelle, en las contracturas del trapecio lo más común era que doliese el cuello, aunque dado que era un músculo que ocupaba parte del mismo y de la espalda, también eran bastante frecuentes los dolores de la misma, y de hecho, en su caso, era lo que más le molestaba.

Conforme se duchaba siguió el consejo de su profesora, alternando entre agua fría y caliente que dejó caer por su adolorida musculatura. Dudaba que fuese un remedio duradero, pero por lo menos le sirvió para, tras el mal rato de primero abrasarse y después congelarse el culo numerosas veces seguidas, sentir el alivio suficiente como para poder vestirse sin ver las estrellas al girar el hombro.

Al llegar a casa fue recibido por un efusivo Max, que aunque acababa de salir de paseo, seguía teniendo la energía suficiente como para abalanzarse sobre él y casi tirarle al suelo en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

\- Buenaaaas- saludó intentando deshacerse del perro. Marcos, el cual estaba tumbado en el sofá se asomó al respaldo del mismo en cuanto le escuchó, mirándole con expectación- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué tal el volver a mirar cara a cara Michelle? ¿O quizás debería decir "cara a teta"?- se echó a reír a costa de su propia broma. Incluso Alex, que estaba en la cocina con la mirada pegada al teléfono soltó una carcajada.

\- Pues muy bien, para tu información- respondió con retintín- Estuve hablando con ella

\- No me lo creo- resopló Marcos con desconfianza mirando a Alex para que le echase una mano en su tomadura de pelo a Akari, pero al igual que el día anterior, llevaba horas colgado del teléfono móvil y sonriendo tontamente mientras leía en la pantalla, así que ni siquiera se percató de su mirada de complicidad.

\- Pues no te lo creas- sentenció sacando los apuntes de la asignatura Michelle de la mochila, no percatándose que con ellos también salió el sobre de color rosa que Ashley le había entregado, y que cayó al suelo junto al sofá.- Pregúntale a Keiji si no- le retó mientras rebuscaba entre el taco de hojas que tenía el tema correspondiente a las lesiones musculares más comunes.

\- ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa con el teléfono?- le espetó a Alex en vista de que sus intentos por divertirse a costa de Akari estaban siendo infructuosos, pues estaba con la nariz enterrada en el tocho de apuntes visiblemente concentrado - ¡Alex!- insistió al ver que él tampoco parecía estar con los pies en la tierra.

\- ¿Eh?- levantó la cabeza mirándolo interrogante y aún sin soltar el teléfono. Lleva 15 minutos sin hacer otra cosa que apoyarse en la encimera mientras respondía mensajes con cara de haberse golpeado la cabeza con algo, fuerte.

\- ¿Pero es Luna llena hoy o algo? ¿Qué os pasa a los dos?- se incorporó en el sofá sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba aburrido y tenía ganas de interactuar con sus compañeros de piso, pero Alex parecía que había sido parasitado por una babosa cerebral y Akari no le estaba dando pie a tomarle el pelo.

\- A mí me duele la espalda

\- Akari, déjalo- gruñó- No, en serio Alex ¿qué pasa? Nunca te había visto tan colgado del móvil. Ni que te hubieras echado novia o algo- lo había comentado de broma, pero la cara de mortificación que puso Alex al oírlo le hicieron sospechar que había algo que su amigo no les había contado.

\- Los del taller, que quieren hacer una cena esta semana y estamos ultimando detalles.

Akari encontró el tema que buscaba y lo dejó encima del sofá, yendo a su habitación a dejar la mochila, quitarse el abrigo y las botas y ponerse algo para estar más cómodo por casa. En cuanto repasase los estiramientos que debía hacer se encerraría a estudiar, pero antes prefería relajarse un rato con sus amigos. Enfundándose en un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta publicitaria, se entretuvo revisando su teléfono móvil y encendiendo su ordenador, tenía en formato digital parte de los apuntes que utilizaba para estudiar y prefería dejar el material preparado para no perder tiempo en ello tras despejar la cabeza.

Al salir del nuevo al salón se topó con que Marcos y Alex se apelotonaban hombro con hombro sobre un papel que Marcos sostenía en sus manos. Ambos se reían por lo bajo, y de hecho la cara del rubio estaba congestionada, claramente aguantando una carcajada, y el otro se enjugaba lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras se reía entre murmullos haciendo esfuerzos para no levantar la voz. Al oírle acercarse a ellos y antes de que Akari pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, sus amigos alzaron la vista clavando los ojos en él, para posteriormente mirarse entre ellos con una expresión que ya había visto antes. Se le grabó a fuego en su momento y jamás las olvidaría, eran las mismas caras que cuando le retaron a llevar una fotografía de Michelle el día que se estampó con la farola. En los segundos que Marcos tardó en acercarse a él con teatralidad llevándose la mano al pecho, mientras Alex se colocaba a su lado fingiendo un desvaído característico de damisela en apuros, su mente fue capaz de unir las piezas que le faltaban y algo en su interior saltó. Sobre la mesita de café descansaba un sobre rosa que le resultaba aterradoramente familiar y a juzgar por el color de la hoja que Marcos tenía en la mano, ésta debía ser el contenido del mismo. _Mierda…_

\- Querido Akari….coma- empezó a leer el rubio haciendo aspavientos y remarcando los signos de puntuación mientras le miraba fijamente. Alex revoloteaba a su alrededor aguantándose la risa sin mucho éxito- Quizás te resulte extraño recibir esta misiva de nosotros…coma…cuando probablemente ni siquiera nos conozcas. PUNTO- hizo la pausa correspondiente y tras ahogar una carcajada siguió leyendo con todo el melodrama que fue capaz de adoptar- Somos un grupo de admiradores de las artes marciales que tras ver tu combate con Joseph unas semanas atrás nos hemos quedado prendados de tu valentía y determinación. PUNTO. - Alex se echó a reír a carcajadas, sujetándose la barriga, pero el rubio consiguió mantener la compostura lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo. Akari no sabía dónde meterse.- Nos has mostrado que incluso ante los momentos más duros de la vida hay que aprender a plantar cara aunque parezca que vamos a ser derrotados desde el principio…coma…enfrentándonos a la adversidad con nuestra mejor cara. PUNTO. Admiramos tu capacidad para hacer frente a alguien como Joseph…coma…no dejándote achantar y mostrando tu faceta más atractiva y salvaje. PUNTO. Además de guapo has demostrado ser un gran luchador…coma… valiente y decidido…coma…y nos has inspirado. PUNTO. Nos gustaría poder conocer más de ti…coma…así que nos veremos a menudo en la facultad. PUNTO. Sinceramente tuya…coma… Ashley…coma… presidenta de la Alianza de admiradores de Hizamaru Akari.

Marcos estalló en carcajadas junto con Alex, con el papel arrugado en la mano y sujetándose al respaldo del sofá. El moreno ya hasta daba puñetazos en los cojines e incluso se le llegaba a cortar la respiración del ataque de risa que estaba sufriendo. La expresión de Akari era indescriptible. Era como si las palabras que acababa de oír no pudiesen llegan a su cerebro, todo le resultaba demasiado real e inverosímil como para creérselo. Seguro que era una broma de mal gusto de alguien, esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real, la gente no tenía club de fans, o de admiradores, o de lo que quiera que fuese en la realidad. No. Imposible. En las celebridades y esa clase de personas sí era algo normal, pero él no era alguien famoso, sólo un simple alumno de intercambio que se había dado de tortas con un profesor. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso, ni lo que implicaba, ni cómo demonios iba a seguir llevando una vida normal en la facultad si en el futuro se repetían días como el que había tenido, sintiéndose continuamente observado.

\- Hey, tío- Alex se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para dejar de reírse y se acercó al japonés- ¿qué pasa?

\- No sé, es todo muy raro. Tengo que asimilarlo- se sentó en uno de los sofás, cogiendo los apuntes que había dejado sobre él y poniéndoselos en el regazo. Marcos, aun riéndose por lo bajo, le alcanzó la carta y se acomodó en el otro. Alex simplemente observaba la situación apoyado en el respaldo de uno de ellos y revisando su teléfono móvil disimuladamente.

\- Pero a ver ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona señalando la carta que Akari sostenía ausentemente en la mano

\- Me lo dio Ashley hoy en clase, toda la mañana ha sido rarísima, me sentía observado….

\- Para, para, para…- Alex guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá sentándose al lado del japonés.- ¿Nos estás diciendo que las conoces?

\- A Ashley sí, es compañera mía de clase en anatomía y en…

\- En anatomía…entendiendo anatomía como la asignatura en la que te da clase Michelle- le interrumpió Marcos

\- Sí, claro- los dos mejicanos se miraron, el rubio se frotó las manos y Alex se inclinó un poco hacia delante, con la mano en la barbilla mostrando un más que obvio interés.

\- Sigue, sigue- le animaron entre los dos con sonrisillas maliciosas asomándose a sus labios

\- Pues nada, que llevo todo el día sintiéndome observado, y es que al parecer Ashley y sus amigas estuvieron todo el día siguiéndome, hasta en la cafetería. Pensé que eran cosas mías- se echó hacia atrás en el sofá apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, estaba molestándole de nuevo por mantenerse inclinado hacia delante- Pero al llegar a clase me dieron la carta, y vino Michelle y les dijo que se fueran a sentar. ¡Ah sí! Se acordaba de lo de la fiesta, no he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida

\- ¿Michelle lo sabe?- preguntó Marcos con incredulidad

\- Si, de hecho fue ella la que me dijo que eran mis fans, pero pensé que estaba exagerando- Alex lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y abriendo la boca con una medio sonrisa

\- Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto- dijo cuando se vio capaz de reaccionar.

\- A ver, espera que me entere- Marcos se rio pero cogió aire y se obligó a calmarse- Dices que te han estado siguiendo por la mañana, que te dieron una carta en clase de Michelle - Akari asintió- Y que ella te dijo que eran tus fans y que no te lo has creído hasta que hemos leído esto

\- Bueno, tampoco dice que sean mis fans- desvió la mirada al suelo- Ahí sólo pone no sé qué de admiradores.- Alex y Marcos se miraron entre ellos y rompieron a reír de nuevo.

\- Y no ha pasado nada más ¿sólo eso?- cuestionó el mayor de los mejicanos una vez hubo conseguido recuperar el aliento.

\- Bueno, estaban en el gimnasio y Keiji me pidió que las echase- se encogió de hombros- Iba a hacerlo pero Michelle les lanzó una botella y se fueron

\- Tengo que hablar con Keiji- anunció el rubio levantándose - Necesito más detalles.

\- ¡Eh, eh! No andéis contando esto por ahí, que me da mucha vergüenza.

\- No entiendo por qué, Akari- Alex le dio unas palmadas en el hombro - Es la ocasión ideal para que te desvirgues, seguro que tus fans no te dicen que no.

\- ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡No puedo aprovecharme de ellas!- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y podía notar su cara quemar, como si estuviera ardiendo de fiebre

\- Oh, créeme, a ellas les estarías haciendo un favor-

Alex también se levantó y volvió a revisar el teléfono de su bolsillo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Marcos hizo lo propio riéndose y negando con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo sobre la inocencia de los japoneses y el no aprovechar oportunidades. Akari, viéndose solo en el salón, le rascó la cabeza a Max, que pululaba por allí y se retiró a sus aposentos apuntes y carta comprometedora en mano.

Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo para que no se le resintiese la espalda. Dejó los apuntes sobre lesiones musculares a un lado, ya miraría más tarde los ejercicios, y se intentó concentrar en Nutrición. Era la asignatura que menos había estudiado porque le daba pereza, de hecho había temas que ni siquiera había empezado a leer, y dado que ya estaban en diciembre la había dado la histeria de que no iba a tener tiempo para estudiarlo todo. No obstante, de poco le estaba sirviendo, pues le estaba costando horrores concentrarse. Dada su tendencia al fatalismo, su cabeza no cesaba de darle vueltas a la idea de sus supuestas fans y de cómo podían influir en su vida. Si en tan sólo un día se había agobiado tanto ¿cómo podría soportar eso durante más tiempo?

Miró de reojo la carta medio arrugada que había dejado encima del edredón en vista de que no se atrevía a tirarla, pero le daba repelús guardarla, y aprovechando que su silla tenía ruedas se impulsó hasta la cama con el teléfono en la mano y le sacó una fotografía al papel, intentado que el texto se pudiese leer. Sentía que se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que debía con este asunto, y si algo había aprendido desde que había llegado a EEUU es que debía de dejar de tomarse las cosas tan a pecho y hacer un drama de todo. Intentando buscarle la gracia al asunto, abrió la conversación que tenía con Michelle y tras respirar profundamente envió la fotografía con la carta.

**Akari**

_Tenías razón (18:00)_

_Son fans o algo así (18:00)_

_¿Qué hago? (18:01)_

Al momento de escribir la última parte se arrepintió. Vale sí, la había escrito por múltiples razones, una de ellas para pedirle consejo ya que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con algo mil veces peor que un fan…un algo rubio, alto y musculado llamado Joseph. Pero no pretendía ser tan directo, no creía tener con ella la confianza suficiente como para hacerle preguntas de esas características de forma tan obvia, lo cual resultaba irónico teniendo en cuenta que no hacía ni una semana desde que había tenido su cabeza entre los pechos de Michelle. Respiró. _Cálmate, lo estás haciendo otra vez. No saques las cosas de quicio, Akari. _Se dijo a sí mismo volviendo al escritorio y sacando una libreta de uno de los cajones. En vista de que le estaba costando concentrarse haría resúmenes, así al menos se obligaría a leer el texto e intentar asimilarlo. Puede que con esta técnica avanzase más despacio, pero por lo menos avanzaría.

Cuando ya había sido capaz de resumir un tema, la vibración de su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa le hizo dar un respingo y aunque normalmente esperaba a los descansos que hacía en su estudio para revisar sus mensajes, en esta ocasión lo hizo al instante.

**Michelle **

_Te lo dije :D (18:57)_

_Tómatelo con calma, no te pongas fatalista (18:57)_

_Sólo son un grupo de chicas encaprichadas (18:58)_

_Y son buenas chavalas (18:58)_

_Un poco repelentes (18:58)_

_Pero buena gente (18:58)_

_No te agobies(18:59)_

**Akari**

_Ya (19:00)_

_Pero no sé hacer (19:00)_

_Me incomodan bastante (19:01)_

**Michelle **

_Créeme que te entiendo (19:01)_

_Pero haz tu vida normal (19:01)_

_Antes o después se les pasará, y si no, hablaremos con Shokichi para que ponga remedio (19:02)_

_Si te hace sentirme más tranquilo pasa el tiempo con gente (19:02)_

_Es mejor que ir solo (19:02)_

**Akari**

_Gracias ^^ (19:03)_

_Eso haré (19:03)_

**Michelle **

_Voy a cenar y preparar las clases de mañana (19:05)_

_Te he mandado al mail unas recomendaciones para contracturas (19:05)_

_Mañana te echo un vistazo (19:06)_

**Akari**

_Gracias otra vez (19:08)_

_Ya hice los contrastes y está mucho mejor (19:08)_

En cuanto se despidió de ella abrió el mail tan rápido como su conexión a internet le permitió y una sonrisa bobalicona se le dibujó en la cara al ver que el último mensaje recibido era precisamente el enviado por su profesora. Se llevó la mano al trapecio de forma casi inconsciente, el dolor punzante y que le hacía sentir calambres que notó en el gimnasio se había desvanecido bastante, pero seguía molestándole y notaba pinchazos al realizar determinados movimientos. Desde luego la postura que estaba tomando para estudiar no le estaba ayudado, y menos aún, el escribir. Se revolvió en el asiento intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda mientras seguía revisando el email, poniendo en práctica algunos de los ejercicios de cuello y hombros que Michelle le había recomendado.

Sin darse cuenta, la hora se le echó encima, y cuando sus compañeros le llamaron para cenar no había avanzado más que medio tema al respecto de dónde se había quedado, incluso estando mucho más tranquilo que horas antes. Las risas y bromas por parte de Marcos y Alex durante la cena no se hicieron esperar, aunque el mayor de los mejicanos parecía más ausente de lo normal, consultando de forma reiterada el teléfono hasta el punto de que Marcos se molestó y le acabó tirando la servilleta a la cara para que mirase al frente, ante lo cual Alex respondió con un corte de manga y con su mirada dorada fija en el dispositivo.

Una vez hubo terminado, Akari volvió a su cuarto a intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido a lo largo del día. Esta vez sí que consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para dedicar sus buenas tres horas al estudio, tras lo cual habló con sus padres un rato y se metió en la cama. Había sido un día largo, exageradamente largo, y por la perspectiva que se dibujaba en el horizonte, daba la impresión de que el siguiente no iba ser mucho mejor.

Estaba harto. Muy harto. Pero pese a ello su personalidad bonachona le impedía decirle al grupo de fans que llevaban observándole desde esa mañana que le dejasen en paz. Resopló girando la esquina intentando deshacerse de las miradas en su nuca, en algunas clases había conseguido librarse de la incómoda sensación de saberse vigilado, pero en el momento en el que se volvía a pasear por el campus ahí estaba de nuevo.

Su día había empezado muy bien, despertándose con un mensaje de Michelle preguntándole qué tal iba su contractura, y con su trapecio menos resentido gracias a los ejercicios adecuados y una buena noche de sueño. Pero la alegría le había durado poco, y volvía a tener la espalda entumecida a cuenta de caminar encogido y no podía ir a ningún sitio sin sentir pares de ojos atravesándole y estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿No se cansarían? Por la mañana había intentado aprovechar el tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando como hacía siempre que tenía alguna hora libre, pero Ashley y la chica que siempre iba con ella se habían sentado en frente suyo a cuchichear, y aunque no eran especialmente ruidosas, los siseos continuos que sabía que se debían a él no le dejaban concentrarse. Al parecer la biblioteca sería desde ese momento de acceso restringido para él hasta que se calmasen las aguas, no tendría más remedio que estudiar en casa e invertir las horas muertas en la facultad en otros menesteres.

Ni siquiera en la cafetería le habían dejado tranquilo a la hora de comer, y eso que había estado acompañado por sus amigos. Más osadas que el día anterior, probablemente por el hecho de que Ashley ya le había dado la carta explicando la situación, las tres chicas que habían asistido como oyentes a la clase de anatomía se habían sentado en la misma mesa que ellos, aprovechando que éstas eran grandes. Incluso una de ellas se había atrevido a acercarse a ellos lo suficiente como para preguntarle si era difícil utilizar los palillos y si le podría enseñar, porque era una amante de la cultura asiática. Él, en su habitual incapacidad para decir no, acabó accediendo a ayudarla en cualquier momento. Definitivamente Michelle tenía razón pese a que lo había dicho con el cerebro alcoholizado, no sabía si era bueno o tonto.

Aprovechando los 5 minutos libres que tenía hasta la siguiente clase, había decidido huir momentáneamente para ir al baño. No es que tuviese muchas ganas, pero tenía Nutrición, asignatura que compartía con Ashley y compañía, y se le ocurrió que al baño de hombres no le seguirían, por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para librarse de ellas un rato y relajarse. Abrió la puerta de los aseos suspirando y haciendo crujir el cuello. Toda esta situación, sumada a los exámenes que cada vez estaban más aterradoramente cerca, le estaba agotando mentalmente. Si además a ello añadía el hecho de que tenía que solucionar todavía el asunto del _Secret Santa_ que Shokichi se había empeñado en organizar se sentía que no daba abasto para todo. Decidido. Hoy iría porque ya había quedado con Michelle, pero el miércoles no iría al gimnasio, y el jueves probablemente tampoco, volvería a casa a estudiar en vista de que la biblioteca se había convertido en algo _non grato _para él para poder adelantar trabajo.

Conforme se bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones cargo y se acercaba al urinario, pudo oír la puerta del baño abrirse tras él y giró la cabeza. Un chico que no conocía entró sonriendo, le había parecido verlo por los pasillos con algún compañero de clase, pero no coincidía con él en ninguna asignatura. Saludó con un gesto de la cabeza por mera educación, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo asqueado al ver que de entre todos los urinarios que había libres, fue a posicionarse directamente en el que estaba al lado suyo. Conseguir mear ahora iba a ser tarea imposible, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que el chaval no se cortaba y le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. Se sentía tremendamente incómodo, así que se cubrió su miembro con las manos desviando la mirada al techo y como buenamente pudo descargó su vejiga ¿por qué le miraba tanto? Dándose la vuelta en dirección a los lavabos para limpiarse las manos y marcharse, se volvió a subir la cremallera de los pantalones, siendo ese sonido suficiente como para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado en el baño y que caía sobre ellos como una losa.

\- Espera, Akari- llamó el chico subiéndose él también la cremallera y acercándose a él en dos zancadas, abriendo el grifo del lavabo al lado del que él estaba usando.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó echándose jabón y dejando que el agua aclarase la espuma.

\- Tú a mí no, pero yo a ti sí- respondió con una amplia sonrisa y clavándole la mirada utilizando su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo que tenían en frente. Akari desvió la cara, le incomodaba mirarle directamente y por eso tenía la vista en el espejo, pero parecía ser que ni con esas se libraba del escrutador examen que los ojos del otro hombre le estaban haciendo.

\- Lo siento, me cuesta acordarme de todo el mundo- se disculpó secándose las manos en los pantalones y haciendo una reverencia casi imperceptible. Él y sus malditas costumbres de las que no se podía deshacer.

\- Ah, no, no. Yo tampoco te conocía hasta hace poco tiempo, no te preocupes.- hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia soltando una risilla- Pero el día del combate contra Joseph, te vi, y me cautivase.

\- ¿Ah sí?- _NO PUEDE SER_

\- No sé si leerías ya la carta que te dio Ashley- dio un paso hacia él, Akari dio un paso hacia atrás tragando saliva- Yo la ayudé a escribirla, realmente te admiramos mucho. Tu fuerza, tu determinación- el chico se llevó la mano al pecho y se acercó a él de nuevo. El japonés dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que sus glúteos chocaron contra la fría superficie del lavabo- Debo confesar que me resultó realmente excitante ver el enfrentamiento entre dos hombres tan guapos como vosotros, el ver vuestros músculos contrayéndose, vuestras manos tocándose, vuestros cuerpos enredándose el uno con el otro- le clavó una mirada cargada de deseo y Akari pudo notar cómo se le ponía el pelo de la nuca de punta mientras intentaba echarse aún más hacia atrás incluso con el lavabo impidiéndoselo

\- Yo, yo no…-musitó mirando hacia los lados intentando buscar escapatoria.

\- La verdad es que sentí envidia- se mordió el labio- a mí también me gustaría que me hicieses alguna llave

\- Lo, lo siento, no estoy interesado- le apoyó las manos en el pecho al chico y lo apartó, alejándose de él con la respiración acelerada. Eso había sido raro, muy raro, nunca se le había insinuado nadie y se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

\- Oh, qué lástima- murmuró con verdadera pena

\- Perdona, es que…

\- No hace falta que des explicaciones- le puso la mano en la mejilla y Akari se tensó- Eres un encanto- suspiró y se llevó la mano al pecho, apesumbrado- Siento haberte molestado

El chico salió del baño despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano. En cuanto Akari consideró que se habría alejado lo suficiente, dejó escapar el aire que llevaba rato conteniendo y miró a su alrededor con una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su primera vez iba a ser con un hombre. Desde luego si era algo similar a eso lo que sentía una mujer cada vez que un hombre se le insinuaba entendía más que de sobra las quejas de sus amigas y conocidas. Se sacudió intentando deshacerse de la sensación desagradable que le recorría el cuerpo, definitivamente esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero por otra parte temía que si se lo contaba a alguien se reirían de él. Marcos y Alex quedaban evidentemente fuera, es más, haría todo lo posible por evitar que se enterasen. Salió del baño aun sintiéndose incómodo, y al llegar al aula se sentó en su sitio habitual sin cruzar palabra con sus compañeros, pero al ver a Ashley al final del aula los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el baño volvieron vívidos a él y un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Evadió las preguntas de sus compañeros sobre si estaba bien lo mejor que pudo, y agradeció la entrada de la profesora de Nutrición en el aula, así por lo menos tendría algo con lo que distraerse, aunque las ávidas miradas de Ashley y sus amigas se lo estaban poniendo francamente difícil. De hecho la clase se vio interrumpida en varias ocasiones por sus cuchicheos, la siguiente hora que tenían era Anatomía y Akari estaba deseando que llegase, Michelle no tendría tantas contemplaciones y no dudaría en echarlas de clase y más aún tras lo vivido el día anterior, así aprenderían. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que estaba en cierto modo deseándole el mal a alguien, no era para nada común en él, lo cual era un evidente ejemplo de que estaba a punto de llegar a un punto de no retorno en el cual iba a estallar de seguir las cosas así. Se masajeó las sienes y apoyó la cabeza en la mano, observando distraídamente a la profesora mientras se movía por la clase explicando algo sobre la asimilación de las proteínas que recordaba haber leído el día anterior al hacer resúmenes, quizás fuese importante si volvía a hablar de ello. Apuntó en las hojas frente a él que era algo susceptible de caer en el examen y se cubrió la nuca con la mano tras soltar el bolígrafo ¿no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirarle?

Los minutos pasaron lentos, pero pasaron, y finalmente y con el trasiego de alumnos entrando y saliendo del aula, hizo entrada su profesora favorita. Como era habitual entró dando las buenas tardes e invitando a sentarse a los que aún no lo habían hecho, dirigiendo un gesto muy significativo al fondo del aula, donde se apiñaban Ashley y sus amigas, bastante más calmadas que en la clase anterior.

\- ¡Anda! ¿Las chicas que vinieron ayer de oyentes hoy no están?

\- No, tenían otra clase- contestó la chica. Que estaba mintiendo era más que evidente, pero no sería Michelle quien se lo haría saber.

\- Lástima

El tono de voz y la mirada de Michelle indicaban de todo menos lástima, y como si la conversación que acababa de tener con Ashley hubiera sido producto de la imaginación de los presentes, comenzó a dar la clase como si nada. Por primera vez en lo que iba de mañana, Akari consiguió evadirse de la miradas a su alrededor y centró toda su atención en ella, no sólo escuchando lo que decía, sino en la forma que tenía de colocarse el pelo detrás de la oreja, de subirse las gafas cuando se le resbalaban por la nariz, su manía de llevarse la mano al reloj de pulsera cada vez que consultaba sus notas para saber qué le tocaba explicar a continuación…pero principalmente se fijaba en las miradas y discretas sonrisas que le dirigía de vez en cuando, sobre todo al final de cada explicación.

\- Akari, tío, te has quedado pilladísimo mirando a la profe.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ay dios, no me digas que te gusta

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- reaccionó finalmente haciendo aspavientos. Michelle frunció el ceño y él le hizo un gesto suplicante esperando que entendiese que necesitaba sólo unos segundos- No, no, no, no. Ni de coña. No

\- Pues quién lo diría, te la estás comiendo con la mirada

\- Te pareces a tus fans- colaboró su otro amigo que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

\- Ya hablaremos de esto luego, ahora por favor no- murmuró entre dientes haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella, que los miraba de brazos cruzados y con la ceja enarcada.

\- Está bien, pero luego no te libras

\- Vale, vale- Akari la miró disculpándose y musitó "perdón" sin llegar a pronunciarlo esperando que fuese capaz de comprenderle aún sin hablar.

Sus supuestas fans, estuvieron mucho más tranquilas durante esa clase que la hora anterior, de hecho salieron del aula sin siquiera despedirse. Si le preguntasen, Akari probablemente diría que las chicas se sentían profundamente intimidadas por Michelle, lo cual no era de extrañar dadas las gélidas miradas que les dirigía cuando consideraba que empezaban a alzar demasiado la voz. Akari se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas, Michelle hacía lo propio en su mesa, y los amigos del japonés intercambiaban miradas entre ambos. Por fortuna, no se habían percatado de la reciprocidad de los gestos entre alumno y profesora, y se reservaban las sonrisas socarronas para Akari.

\- Bueno tío, nos vamos a casa ¿vienes?- le dijo uno de ellos conforme se acercaba a la puerta del aula

\- No, hoy me paso por el gimnasio- Akari se apoyó en la mesa haciendo tiempo y fingiendo que recogía, quería hablar con Michelle pero no pensaba hacerlo hasta que sus amigos estuvieran bien lejos. Ellos le miraron con cara de "esto no es lo que acordamos" y dirigieron una última mirada a la rubia, que parecía estar plenamente concentrada en desconectar el proyector que había utilizado.

\- Mañana sí o sí - exigió señalándola plenamente convencido de que la mujer no se estaba percatando de ello. Su otro amigo asintió e hizo un gesto como de que le estaban vigilando, para posteriormente salir ambos de aula. Se les podía oír armando escándalo por el pasillo y hasta que sus voces no se perdieron Akari no se relajó y cerró finalmente su mochila con sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué os pasa conmigo?- preguntó distraídamente guardando el mando del proyector en la mochila.

\- ¿Qué? N-nada ¿d-de dónde sacas eso?

\- De que tengo muy buen oído y sé que en clase habéis estado cuchicheando sobre mí- le miró enarcando una ceja, ahogando una carcajada el verle entrar en pánico. Le dio algo de pena y se contuvo las ganas de seguir tomándole el pelo - Haré como que no he oído nada

\- Gracias- se rascó la mejilla con el dedo, resoplando- Tengo que contarte algo, pero me da vergüenza y no sé si este es el mejor sitio- Ella lo miró con curiosidad mientras se ponía el abrigo

\- Teniendo en cuenta tus acosadores potenciales no, no es el mejor sitio- se sacó el pelo por fuera del cuello alto en un gesto digno de anuncio de champú. Akari se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado y se puso la mochila, aguantándose un quejido al notar su espalda resentirse- Voy al gimnasio ahora ¿nos vemos allí y me cuentas?

\- Sí, vale- torció el gesto al notar de nuevo un pinchazo en el trapecio conforme salían del aula. Esperó a que Michelle cerrase la puerta del aula con llave mirando a su alrededor, no parecía que hubiese fans a la vista, pero no le extrañaría nada encontrárselos al salir de la facultad.

\- Anímate anda- le frotó el brazo con la mano en la que no llevaba las llaves y entonces él la miró. Ella tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como cuestionándole si estaba bien. Akari carraspeó y como ya era habitual en él desvió ligeramente los ojos. Cuando se cruzaban con los de ella sentía que podía leerle el pensamiento, y preferiría que en ese momento no lo hiciese.

Tal y como se había acercado a él para tocarle, se alejó, caminando pasillo adelante seguida por él, que de una zancada se puso a su altura. Se despidieron en la puerta hasta unos minutos después, y tal y como Akari se esperaba, Ashley y sus amigas estaban sentadas en las escaleras de entrada a la facultad, saludándole entre risas y cuchicheos. En el grupo pudo ver al chico con el que había tenido el encontronazo en el baño y pudo sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Puede que el chaval fuese más alto que él, pero no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato en lo que a condición física se refería, y aun así, había conseguido asustarle.

Entró en el gimnasio saludando con la mano a Keiji, que hablaba con el chico de recepción mostrándole algo en la pantalla del ordenador. Se dirigió al instante a los vestuarios y se cambió, sólo que en esta ocasión se vistió con una camiseta negra sin mangas además de con sus habituales pantalones de chándal. Ya el día anterior se había sentido violentado por las miradas de las chicas y tras el incidente de después de comer, se sentía excesivamente incómodo mostrando mucha piel. Por mucho que se dijese a sí mismo que no debería dejar que sus fans le influyesen hasta el punto de tener que cambiar algunas de sus costumbres, inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo. Y pensar que justo el día anterior le había dicho a Michelle que no dejase que Joseph afectase tanto su vida, ¡qué fácil es hablar cuando no lo has vivido en tus propias carnes!

Guardó las cosas en tu taquilla y salió de los vestuarios con el móvil en el bolsillo y una cantimplora en la mano. Dado el estado de su contractura, que con el trasiego de cambiarse de ropa se estaba resintiendo de nuevo, dudaba que pudiese hacer ejercicio alguno, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar un rato con Michelle mientras ésta comprobaba estado de su lesión. La palabras de sus compañeros resonaban en su cabeza "Ay dios, no me digas que te gusta", a él se lo negó, independientemente de que fuese verdad o no cualquier tipo de rumor relacionado con una profesora y su alumno podría acabar muy mal para los dos. Además tampoco tenía muy claro si lo que sentía por ella era eso o simple admiración. La atracción sexual era más que evidente desde el momento mismo en el que la conoció, y además ahora le parecía inteligente, amable y comprensiva, pero le daba la sensación de que era más idolatría que otra cosa.

La vio entrar justo en ese momento y se saludaron, así que esperó en los alrededores de los vestuarios hasta que la vio salir y se acercó a él. Llevaba lo que parecía un neceser lleno de cosas, además de toda su parafernalia habitual, y tras instarle con un "¡vamos!" le guio hasta la zona de pesas libres en la cual se habían despedido el día anterior. Conforme se dirigían allí por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver reflejadas en uno de los espejos que se extendían por las paredes, a su grupo de fans entrando en el gimnasio. Casi juraría que pudo oír el suspiro exasperado de Keiji desde donde estaba. Michelle bufó, pero cuando bajó la cabeza para mirarla, en lugar de la expresión de hastío que se creía que iba encontrar, se topó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. No sabía que era lo que le daba más miedo de las dos opciones que acababa de barajar.

\- Siéntate- le indicó señalando una de los bancos inclinados que se utilizaban para hacer ejercicios con mancuernas- Al revés

\- ¿Al revés?

\- Mirando al respaldo- aclaró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo mientras abría el neceser. Él, aun algo confundido, obedeció y tomó asiento tal y como Michelle le dijo. Podía ver en los espejos las miradas curiosas de los clientes que realizaban ejercicios en esa sala, no les culpaba, de haber estado él en su situación también le habría extrañado.

\- Tché, normalmente vienes sin camiseta y justo hoy te la pones- chistó la lengua con un bote de crema para masajes en la mano y mirándole con la ceja enarcada- Quítatela- de todas las situaciones que había dibujado en su mente en las cuales Michelle le pedía que se quitase la ropa, hacerlo en un gimnasio rodeado de gente era la que menos se esperaba. Se quedó paralizado un instante, probablemente no habría oído bien- Akari, la camiseta… ¿cómo quieres que te haga un diagnóstico si no?

\- Ah, sí, perdona- se la quitó al instante, siseando al moverse a cuenta de otra nueva punzada desagradable. Cuando consiguió sacar la cabeza del montón de tela arrebujado, se topó con la rubia mirándole inquisitiva arrugando la nariz y alargando la mano para recoger la camiseta. La dobló y la dejó junto a sus cosas

\- ¿Desde cuando llevas así?

\- Con molestias desde la semana pasada, con dolor desde ayer, especialmente después de la práctica de baloncesto- se llevó la mano a la espalda, emitiendo un quejido- Me empieza el dolor entre los omóplatos y me sube hasta el cuello.

Michelle le puso en la mano el bote de crema y se colocó tras él, tras lo cual empezó a palpar diferentes zonas de su espalda pidiéndole que le indicase cuándo le hacía daño. La mujer mentiría si dijese que no lo estaba disfrutando. Evidentemente que le preocupaba el bienestar de Akari, era algo obvio que nadie cuestionaría, pero llevaba teniendo ganas de echar mano a su bien formada espalda desde el inicio del curso. Mera deformación profesional, evidentemente, o quizás no. Fuera como fuese, nadie necesitaba saber que Akari le resultaba cuanto menos atractivo, y que la tensión sexual entre ellos era más que evidente, por lo menos para ella. No era nada raro, esas cosas pasan y todos los días se cruzan personas que por una razón o por otra se sienten atraídas sexualmente y echarían un polvo donde fuese de no existir los condicionamientos sociales relativos al dónde, cuándo, cómo y con quién mantener relaciones sexuales. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto, al fin y al cabo es una necesidad fisiológica como cualquier otra, y si las dos personas están de acuerdo ¿por qué no? No tiene por qué implicar nada, sexo es una cosa y una relación amorosa otra muy distinta. Si van juntas es genial, pero pueden existir la una sin la otra. O por lo menos ella lo veía así. O quizás simplemente fuese una excusa para justificarse a sí misma por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de sobetear a su alumno aunque no le interesase establecer con él más que, si acaso, amistad.

_Oh, aquí estás_…localizó la contractura y apretó, haciendo que Akari se quejase y diese un pequeño salto en el sitio, casi tirando el bote de crema que previamente le había dado. Él la miró ligeramente asustado, como dudando de si en realidad tenía intención de ayudarle o quería perjudicarle más.

\- Ya la localicé. Tiene toda la pinta de ser de una mala postura estudiando- le cogió el bote y lo abrió- Échate hacia delante y apoya la frente en el respaldo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

\- Masajes, es lo que mejor viene para las contracturas- pudo notar a Akari tensarse conforme se extendía la crema en las manos- No te tenses- se relajó, más o menos, pero a cambio empezó a temblar- No tiembles

\- Lo siento- pudo oírle tragando saliva forzosamente y resoplando- Estoy nervioso.

\- Akari, soy médico deportivo, sé lo que hago

\- No-no dudo de ti- dijo bajando cada vez más la voz, ya de por sí algo ahogada dada su postura. Le escuchó murmurar algo muy similar a "dudo de mí", pero hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Lo sintió estremecerse al poner las manos con el producto frío sobre su espalda, y extendió bien la crema aprovechando para hacer pequeños masajes suaves antes de ponerse a trabajar en la lesión. Podía notar perfectamente el nerviosismo al que aludía el chico, no tenía muy claro si se debía a que lo intimidaba o a otras causas, pero decidió que no le vendría mal a ninguno de los dos intentar tranquilizarle.

\- Antes me querías contar algo ¿qué era?- mala idea, lo notó encogerse y pudo ver en el espejo cómo se le ponía la cara roja. Levantó la cabeza un poco intentando mirar hacia los lados, pero ella le apoyó la mano en la coronilla y le volvió a su sitio

\- Quieto ahí, que no me dejas trabajar ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Están?- no necesitó más detalles para saber por quién preguntaba el chico

\- Sí, acaban de entrar en la sala- les dirigió un saludo con una sonrisa y pudo notar un montón de miradas mezcla de incredulidad y de resentimiento clavadas en ella- Pero se han sentado lejos, no nos oyen.

Akari tomó aire, definitivamente no se había preparado mentalmente lo suficiente para esto. Incluso con los calambrazos de dolor que sentía cada vez que la rubia apretaba en las zonas que más resentidas tenía para así poder descontracturarle, sus manos suaves y sus dedos ágiles le llevaban a imaginarse otro tipo de escenarios con aún menos ropa de por medio en los cuales le daría buen uso a esas manos. Claramente la culpa era del porno, su experiencia más cercana a algo remotamente sexual había sido tocarle el culo a la que fue novia en el instituto, así que no tenía nada real en lo que basarse. ¡Ah sí! También había podido enterrar la cara entre los pechos de Michelle. Oh. Mierda. No debería haber pensado eso. Empezó a notar cierto calor en la entrepierna y emitió un quejido de desesperación, era lo que le faltaba para terminar de hacer el ridículo más absoluto, empalmarse en el gimnasio. Se resignó, tenía bien claro que cuando eso quería subir, subía, y daba igual lo que hiciese o lo que pensase, simplemente le quedaba esperar que sus pantalones de chándal fuesen lo suficientemente anchos como para disimular en lo posible su incipiente erección_. ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?_ Se lamentó hundiendo la frente en el respaldo. Parecía como si algún _yôkai_ puñetero estuviese al acecho, y cada vez que algo bueno le pasaba, lo tergiversaba todo para hacerle sufrir de nuevo. No tenía ni un segundo de descanso.

\- ¿Y esto?- las manos de Michelle se detuvieron un momento y notó como pasaba los dedos delicadamente por su costado, cerca de donde se le marcaba la cresta ilíaca y rozando la cintura de su pantalón. Un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo- Tienes un hematoma

La estridente voz de Ashley los hizo dar un respingo a ambos, y Akari pudo hasta sentir las uñas de la mujer clavándose momentáneamente en su piel. Rápidamente se disculpó en un susurro acariciándole la zona dolorida. Levantó la cabeza para mirar en la dirección del grito, y se topó con que la mirada de Michelle seguía la misma trayectoria que la suya. Ahí estaban, las admiradoras, con odio contenido en sus expresiones algunas de ellas y profunda ofensa el resto. No obstante y pese a lo molesto de la voz de Ashley, y a que se temía que iba a tener la marca de las uñas de su profesora durante unos días en la piel, se tuvo que sentir agradecido. La distracción había sido suficiente para que sus instintos más primarios se calmasen y que aquello que amenazaba con levantarse volviera a su estado de relajación. Suspiró aliviado y la mujer a su lado le miró, se encogió de hombros y ella le imitó, para luego instarle a colocar la cabeza en el respaldo de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- Michelle volvió a pasar la mano con cuidado por el golpe. No quería indagar más, pero estaba claro que se extendía más allá de la goma del pantalón. Se tensó bajo sus dedos de nuevo.

\- Es una historia muy larga…- se excusó. No tenía ninguna gana de contárselo, si sabía que se había metido en una pelea a saber qué pensaría de él.

-… y tenemos mucho tiempo, no remolonees y cuéntamelo- apretó en la zona en la que más se notaba la contractura y le oyó sisear. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero realmente era por su bien.

\- El sábado fuimos a un partido de Alex, juega al béis…

\- Sí, sí ya lo sé, no te enredes

\- Pues a la salida a Yaeko le dieron un tirón, y le quitaron el bolso- Michelle se detuvo instantáneamente dejando sus manos apoyadas en la espalda de Akari y echándose un poco hacia delante para oírle mejor

\- ¿Qué? ¿Está Yaeko bien?- chascó la lengua visiblemente molesta- No he hablado estos días con ellas y no me lo han contado.

\- Sí, sí, no le hicieron nada- se incorporó un poco de nuevo para girar la cabeza y hablar mejor con ella- Pero Alex fue detrás de los atracadores, estaba fuera de sí- la expresión de Michelle se tornó preocupada- Y bueno, no quería dejarle solo así que le dije a Marcos que se fuese con las chicas a casa y los seguí yo también- hizo una pausa, Michelle se cruzó de brazos y le miró con atención.

\- ¿Está bien Alex?

\- Más o menos, mejor que el otro día sí- la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa y la intención de preguntar, pero se detuvo cuando Akari cogió aire y se llevó la mano al cuello, pasándose los dedos por la nuca con nerviosismo- Cuando le encontré le tenían acorralado entre cuatro, no se movía.

Incluso pese a haber pasado días desde entonces aún le costaba contarlo, la imagen de su amigo rígido y tirado en el suelo se le había grabado a fuego. Michelle se sentó a su espalda en el espacio que aún quedaba libre en el banco, Akari se giró para poder acomodarse de lado y hablar mejor con ella. Su expresión era un poco ausente, como si estuviera intentando ordenar en su cabeza los hechos que el japonés le relataba para poder otorgarles sentido.

\- Me dieron una patada- se señaló el hematoma- Pero le hice una llave a uno de ellos y se largaron corriendo gritándome insultos. Fue un buen susto.

\- ¿Y Alex?

\- El sábado estaba muy mal, tenía heridas en todas partes, y dos costillas rotas o eso dice él. Hoy no le vi, pero ayer tenía mejor pinta, y se pasó todo el día mandándose mensajes con alguien con el móvil- se rascó la nariz- Además se estuvieron él y Marcos riendo de mi por la carta, así que está bien.

\- Menos mal- Michelle respiró aliviada llevándose la mano al pecho- Pero deberías haberme llamado, de hecho puedo pasarme hoy mismo a echarle un vistazo.

\- Se lo dije y no quiso- pudo ver a la mujer fruncir los labios y soltar el aire de golpe, parecía realmente preocupada- De todas formas luego le curó Yaeko en su habitación, ha hecho primero de enfermería y sigue estudiando por su cuenta cuando tiene tiempo

\- Ya, ya, hablo bastante con ella sobre eso- aclaró. Se levantó del banco y le indicó con gestos a Akari que se volviese a poner como antes. Le posó las manos en los hombros para obligarle a apoyarse en el respaldo cuando la última frase que había dicho el chico llegó a su cerebro con todo lo que implicaba y se detuvo- Espera, espera. Yaeko le curó, en su habitación. Los dos solos supongo

\- Sí claro- se acomodó de nuevo- Se quedó dormido así que nos fuimos a casa sin él, no volvió hasta el domingo poco antes de cenar, después de acompañar a las chicas al trabajo.

Si Akari hubiese mirado al espejo habría visto a Michelle abrir los ojos de par en par y cubrirse la boca con las manos para posteriormente hacer un gesto de victoria con el puño. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado ocupado apoyando la frente en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos como para percatarse. Tras el cumpleaños de Marcos, la mujer les había dado menos de una semana para liarse. De hecho se había apostado con Shokichi, el cual defendía que iban a aguantar por lo menos hasta la fiesta de Navidad, una cena. La victoria es dulce, sobre todo cuando sabe a postres de restaurante de lujo.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estéis bien- volvió a su labor de descontracturar el trapecio de Akari y el chaval empezó a emitir unos quejidos que no tenían muy claro si eran de dolor o de placer, prefería pensar que de lo segundo- Eso sí, intentad que no se entere Shokichi.

\- ¿Por?

\- Hazme caso

Prolongaron los masajes durante otro rato, estableciéndose entre ellos un silencio que lejos de ser incómodo, resultaba relajante para ambos. Si no fuese por los ruidos de las máquinas y los cuchicheos de sus fans, tan sólo los acompañarían sus propias respiraciones y los lamentos aislados de Akari. Los clientes iban y venían conforme terminaban sus rutinas de ejercicios, y tan sólo el impertérrito grupo de admiradoras se mantuvo durante los minutos que Michelle dedicaba a deshacer los nudos de la musculatura de su alumno. Sin que el japonés se diese cuenta, Keiji pasó a su lado con una expresión de confusión y cuestionando a Michelle con la mirada, la cual se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor como si nada.

\- Oh, al final no me has contado eso que me comentaste en la facultad

\- ¿Hmmm?- preguntó amodorrado. Hacía rato que había dejado de presionar sus contracturas simplemente le hacía fricciones profundas a lo largo de la espalda y cuello. De hecho si no llegaba a dormirse era porque el olor a menta de la crema para masajes se le metía en la nariz y le picaba- Ah sí…me da un poco de corte.

\- ¿Corte?

\- Sí, verás- hizo amago de hablar dos veces pero se arrepintió en el último instante, hasta que finalmente, tras un pellizco de Michelle en el hombro se decidió- Se me ha insinuado un tío en el baño, o eso creo.

\- Bueno, no veo por qué te tiene que dar corte, a todos nos pasa.

\- Pero es que fue muy raro. Se puso a mi lado cuando…ya sabes- la rubia asintió por lo bajo- …y me miró, todo. Me hizo sentirme un poco violento - suspiró, sólo de tener que recordar la escena se agobiaba- Se acercó a mí de forma muy rara y me acorraló contra el lavabo, dijo que escribió la carta con Ashley, y que le había gustado verme combatiendo con Joseph o algo así. Y que le hiciese alguna llave a él también- tragó saliva pesadamente para coger fuerzas para la última parte- Se me acercó mucho y tuve que apartarle, me acarició la cara, dijo que era un encanto, se disculpó y se fue. Ya está, ya puedes reírte

\- Akari ¿cómo me voy a reír?- preguntó muy seria

\- No sé, es ridículo que me asustase tanto por eso- lo notó nervioso, así que para tranquilizarle le empezó a pasarle las uñas con suavidad por el cuero cabelludo. Al principio lo sintió tensarse, pero en seguida se relajó de nuevo y pudo ver cómo se le ponían los pelos de la nuca de punta.

\- No es ridículo Akari, podría hasta considerarse acoso sexual, o algo muy cercano a ello-le presionó un poco justo detrás de las sienes y se estremeció- Si vuelve a pasar algo así dímelo enseguida- finalmente separó las manos de él y se alejó un par de pasos, moviendo ella misma su espalda y cuello para desentumecerse- Ya está.

Akari se incorporó estirándose y frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Se encontraba infinitamente mejor que antes de entrar al gimnasio, y se notaba a sí mismo dibujando una sonrisa que no era capaz de controlar. Dirigió su mirada a Michelle para darle las gracias y tuvo que mantener a raya su impulso de abrazarla al verla rascarse la nariz y retirar la cabeza asustada, tras oler el potente aroma a menta de los restos de crema que tenía en las manos. Iba a levantarse, pero se sentía tan relajado e incluso hasta un poco ido, que poner los pies en el suelo y echar a andar le parecía misión imposible. Permaneció sentado con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo mientras la rubia le daba indicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer los próximos días, y de hecho se quedó un rato más observándola mientras se ejercitaba. Le había recomendado que ese día no entrenase y evitase malas posturas al estudiar, al día siguiente le echaría un vistazo y evaluaría si necesitaba otro masaje o no antes de volverse a casa. Desde luego, y tras la experiencia que acababa de vivir, por él como si le masajeaba todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

Salió del gimnasio y llegó a casa casi sin darse cuenta, como en una nube, demasiado centrado en lo bien que se sentía como para preocuparse de lo que quiera que fuese que hubiera a su alrededor. Ni siquiera el niño chillando en el autobús de vuelta a casa consiguió que su humor se agriase, y aún con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y la mirada ligeramente perdida, abrió a puerta de casa topándose con Marcos en el sofá jugando con la consola y Max dormitando junto al radiador.

\- Hey- saludó sentándose en el otro y quitándose la mochila, que resbaló hasta el suelo

\- Hey- respondió sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. De repente, como dándose cuenta de algo, pausó la partida, dejó el mando en la mesa y giró su cara hacia Akari - Esa cara….tú….¡tú has follado!- se levantó haciendo aspavientos con las manos- ¡HAS FOLLADO!

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡NO!

\- Oh vamos Akari, tienes cara de haber follado- el japonés intentó fruncir el ceño para mostrar molestia, pero volvió a sonreír inconscientemente- Se lo tengo que decir a Alex. ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Una fan? Ha sido una fan ¿verdad? Al final nos hiciste caso, eres un buen aprendiz ¿cómo es? ¿Nos la presentas? ¿Dónde lo habéis hecho? Alex va a flipar cuando se lo cuente - sacó el móvil del bolsillo y empezó a teclear algo. En esos momentos Akari reaccionó y se abalanzó sobre él quitándole el dispositivo- ¡Eh!…ah perdona, que supongo que querrás contárselo tú

\- ¡N-no es eso! ¡no te aceleres! ¿C-cómo voy a follarme a una fan?

\- Pues mira, es muy fácil, lo que tú tienes entre las piernas se llama…

\- ¡No me refiero a eso!- se guardó el teléfono de Marcos, el cual aún intentaba recuperarlo, en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y le agarró de un hombro ejerciendo presión en un punto concreto, obligándole a calmarse

\- ¡Para, para!- Akari le soltó y el mejicano giró el brazo afectado llevándose la mano a la zona dolorida, mirándole enfurruñado- ¿Y entonces esa cara?

\- Bueno…- enrojeció y miró al suelo, decir que estaba avergonzado era quedarse corto- Michelle me ha dado un masaje

\- Boh

Marcos lo miró con lástima y sin mediar más palabra se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y reanudó la partida. Decir que Akari se ofendió es decir poco. Puede que entre un masaje y mantener relaciones sexuales la diferencia fuese más que sustancial, pero ahí a considerar que el hecho de que Michelle le frotase la espalda era algo que carecía de relevancia, había un trecho. Ya sólo el hecho de ella se hubiese preocupado por su bienestar y estuviera usando sus conocimientos médicos en su beneficio sin pedir nada a cambio era un motivo de celebración, al menos para él. Sacó el teléfono del rubio de su pantalón y lo dejó de nuevo encima de la mesa, para posteriormente recoger su mochila del suelo y encerrarse en su habitación a estudiar o por lo menos a intentarlo.

Sin bien su mente vagaba de vez en cuando a lo acontecido en el gimnasio esa tarde y se emocionaba con la perspectiva de repetir situaciones similares hasta que su contractura mejorase, le resultó mucho más sencillo concentrarse que el día anterior. Sólo se permitió distraerse cuando oyó la puerta de casa y la voz de Alex indicando que volvía del entrenamiento. Habitualmente llegaba bastante más pronto, pero teniendo en cuenta que habían jugado un partido la semana anterior no era raro que hubiesen estado repasándolo y comentando los resultados. Salió de su cuarto para saludarle y de paso picar algo, y al igual que Marcos le preguntó si había follado. No obstante en cuanto le aclaró el porqué de su buen humor el moreno pareció mostrarse mucho más receptivo y le dio la enhorabuena con una sonrisa traviesa marcándole el rostro, antes de volver a enfrascarse en la pantalla de su teléfono con la expresión soñadora que llevaba desde el domingo dibujada en su cara. No obstante y pese al aparente desinterés de sus amigos por el motivo de su felicidad, el olor a menta que aún impregnaba su cuerpo y el hecho de que su espalda y cuello estaban mucho menos cargados, conseguían que su buen humor volviese a remontar cada vez que amenazaba con decaer.

\- Alex, tío ¿quieres dejar el cacharro ese ya? - Marcos mordisqueaba la comida sin quitarle ojo a su amigo, que llevaba ausente desde que se habían sentado a la mesa.

\- Es un poco molesto estar con alguien que no levanta la mirada del teléfono- se unió Akari- ¿Tan importante es que no puede esperar a después? Se te va a enfriar la cena

\- Nah, ya iré comiendo

\- Es pizza Alex ¡pizza!- le recordó el rubio casi rebozándole un pedazo por la cara. Al no obtener mayor reacción que un "quita" por parte de su amigo, Marcos miró a Akari con un deje de desesperación. Ninguno de los dos entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando y la excusa de que iba a hacer una cena con los del taller resultaba bastante inverosímil, pero tampoco existía razón alguna para que Alex tuviese que mentirles ¿no?

\- Por cierto, le he contado a Michelle lo de la pelea- aportó el japonés intentando sacar un tema de conversación en el que Alex participase.

\- Es la segunda pelea en la que te metes, te va a acabar castigando por ser un niño malo- obvió el comentario mordaz del rubio y chascó los dedos delante del otro chico para que reaccionase

\- Me dijo que la deberíamos haber llamado- dio un bocado grande a su trozo de pizza y tras unos segundos masticando se la tragó ayudado de un poco de agua- No quería decir "te lo dije" pero…..te lo dije.

\- Lo hecho, hecho está- se encogió de hombros y por fin apoyó el teléfono en la mesa y empezó a comer- Pero dale las gracias igualmente- en vista del descuido de Alex, Marcos aprovechó para quitarle el teléfono y así poder cotillear con quién hablaba con tanto fervor, no obstante el plan no le salió bien.

\- ¿Por qué has cambiado el código de bloqueo de la pantalla?- preguntó visiblemente frustrado y con el aparato en la mano derecha mientras en la otra sostenía un trozo de pizza a medio comer.

\- Por eso- le arrancó el teléfono de la mano y esta vez se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Marcos entrecerró los ojos y bufó - Por cierto y ya que la mencionas ¿Qué tal con ella?

\- Bien- respondió Akari con la boca llena- Ayer hablamos y solucionamos lo de la fiesta- se rascó la coronilla ligeramente sonrojado- Y bueno, me ha estado ayudando con lo de la Alianza o como quiera que se llamen- Alex y Marcos se empezaron a reír por lo bajo- Y me está dando masajes para la contractura así que muy bien, supongo.

\- ¿Pero lo del club de fans va en serio?- Marcos terminó el trozo de pizza que tenía en la mano y se acomodó en la silla- ¿Te siguen o te mandan regalos o qué?

\- Me siguen principalmente, y se ríen. Es muy molesto- Alex lo miraba con curiosidad devorando la cena, como si se hubiese percatado de repente de lo rica que estaba- Hoy no me dejaron estudiar en la biblioteca. Y Keiji está harto y quiere que me deshaga de ellas.

\- ¿Por?- preguntó el mayor de los mejicanos entre bocado y bocado

\- Se apalancan en el gimnasio y no hacen nada…Un momento- tragó y sacó su teléfono sonando del bolsillo del pantalón - ¿Eh? Creo que le he tocado a Yaeko en el _Secret Santa_, me está preguntando que cuál es mi color favorito.

La carcajada de Alex fue tan exagerada que a Marcos estuvo a punto de caérsele la comida de la boca del susto. Al sentir las anonadadas miradas de sus amigos sobre él, el chico se calmó y se cubrió la boca con la mano, no obstante no conseguía engañarlos. Su rostro estaba rojo de aguantarse la risa y sus hombros temblaban un poco por la misma razón. Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre ellos con el más absoluto desconcierto, siendo el rubio el primero que se atrevió a preguntar qué pasaba. Alex no quiso contestar y tras acabarse casi de un bocado los trozos de pizza que le correspondían, se excusó y fue a su habitación, tecleando fervientemente algo en el teléfono. Su risa se volvió a oír en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Me empieza a preocupar- Akari guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo y dirigió la mirada a su compañero- Está fuera de sí.

\- ¿Pasaría algo en casa de las chicas? Lleva raro desde que volvió el domingo.

\- No sé, nos lo habrían dicho ¿no?- se levantó recogiendo el vaso y servilleta que había utilizado para cenar y lo llevó al fregadero. - A ti por lo menos. Hablas con Kanako todos los días.

\- ¡Ta-tampoco es que hable siempre con ella!- ante lo exagerado de su reacción, Akari le miró con una expresión socarrona desde el fregadero, con el vaso recién relleno de agua en la mano y apoyado en la encimera.

\- Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo- empezó a beber sin quitarle ojo a Marcos que lo observaba con cierta incredulidad.

\- Tú últimamente vas mucho de listillo- le reprendió-Vas a ganarte que alguien te patee el culo. Yo, por ejemplo

Se terminó el vaso de una sentada y tras aclararlo y dejarlo en el escurreplatos volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto a repasar unos conceptos sobre los que tenía dudas antes de leer un rato e irse a la cama. Puede que Marcos tuviese razón y que se hubiera pasado de listo, y más aún cuando con el club de fans, la insinuación en el baño y su eminente erección en el gimnasio, su amigo tenía opciones más que de sobra para fastidiarle. Pero por ahora, se limitaría a disfrutar del momento.

"Pues ven a comer conmigo"

Llevaba con esa sencilla frase grabada a fuego en sus retinas y su cerebro desde esa mañana. Al igual que el día anterior, se había despertado con un mensaje de Michelle preguntándole qué tal su contractura, de ahí habían pasado al tema del club de fans y él había acabado reconociendo que como era incapaz de decir que no, le había prometido a una de ellas enseñarle a usar los palillos a la hora de la comida. Finalmente acabó admitiendo que no tenía ni pizca de ganas de hacerlo, y que le molestaba mucho que no le dejasen comer tranquilo. Y más aún cuando sus amigos, a los que les divertía mucho la situación, las animaban y conseguían que la situación fuese a aún peor. Y a él no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir que cuando más relajado estaba era con ella, porque parecía que las intimidaba y no le atosigaban tanto. Y tras unos interminables segundos en los que un "escribiendo…" bajo el nombre de Michelle le indicaron que le iba a responder algo, se topó con la frase que ya había releído 6 veces en lo que llevaba de mañana. Si le hubieran preguntado una semana atrás si se imaginaba que iba acabar comiendo a solas con ella, probablemente se habría deprimido al pensar que no sería posible. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, esperando en la puerta de su departamento tal y como le había indicado. Miraba hacia los lados, comprobaba el teléfono casi cada segundo, golpeaba con el pie en el suelo nerviosamente, resoplaba, daba pequeños paseos sin alejarse de la puerta… sólo llevaba allí 5 minutos y se le estaban haciendo eternos.

Y por si fuera poco para sus ya de por sí alterados nervios, la conversación que había tenido con sus compañeros de clase esa mañana le había puesto aún más en expectativa. Tal y como habían prometido el día anterior no le dejaron escapar y le sometieron a un interrogatorio sobre qué demonios le pasaba con la profesora Davis. El hecho de que era una mujer atractiva era obvio para cualquiera, y además siendo ella profesora en cierto modo se acentuaba. Pasaba en cualquier parte, un profesor o profesora joven y mínimamente atractivo solía convertirse en ídolo de masas para gran parte del alumnado, acostumbrados a catedráticos de avanzada edad y con un encanto casi nulo. Por algo a Joseph le llamaban "El príncipe genético", y Adolf suponía un misterio que provocaba que miradas de alumnos y alumnas se clavaban en él cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad de Medicina. El hecho de que fuesen profesores hacía que en cierto modo se convirtiesen en algo prohibido, haciendo que su atractivo resultase aún mayor. Incluso Shokichi, que ya sobrepasaba los 40 años, era un icono sexual para parte de su alumnado, aunque él mismo parecía no percatarse de ello.

Michelle no iba a ser menos y si bien sus amigos reconocían, al igual que él, que era una mujer condenadamente sexy, estaban empeñados en que la forma en la cual la miraba indicaba algo más que mera atracción sexual. Él ya tenía más que claro que la consideraba como mucho más que una profesora de anatomía con la que le gustaría llegar a la práctica, de hecho desde su punto de vista era su amiga y por tanto la tenía en alta estima y se preocupaba por ella. No obstante si bien el día anterior estaba convencido de que lo que sentía por ella no era más que mera admiración, cuanto más reflexionaba al respecto más se percataba de que probablemente sus amigos tenían razón y le gustaba, mucho. Evidentemente a ellos no se lo reconoció, y defendió que le resultaba muy guapa y agradable y que no había nada más. Se masajeó las sienes, no entendía a cuento de qué había que etiquetar y catalogar los sentimientos. Era su amiga, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, le atraía sexualmente por razones evidentes, le parecía una persona interesante y le incomodaba que alguien pudiese molestarla o hacerla daño, punto. Significase eso lo que significase.

Volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y re-leyó sus mensajes de nuevo, comprobando que estaba en el lugar y a la hora acordados y que el hecho de que habían quedado para comer no era producto de su imaginación. Al preguntar por ella en el departamento le habían dicho que estaba en una clase y que en seguida llegaría, pero de eso ya hacía casi 10 minutos.

\- _Hola, Akari ¿cómo tú por aquí?_\- el chaval levantó la vista de la pantalla al reconocer la voz hablándole en japonés con cierto acento casi imperceptible, que le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta. Sonreía, ese maldito engreído siempre sonreía.

\- _Joseph_\- no pudo evitar tensarse, su último encuentro con el profesor había terminado muy mal para él y era incapaz de leerle para saber con qué intenciones venía esta vez- _Estoy esperando a Michelle_

_\- Oh, ¿algo que no entiendes?- _preguntó con lo que parecía sinceridad, Akari no podía evitar mirarle con el ceño fruncido pero el otro hombre pese a ser más que consciente de la animadversión que sentía por él el japonés, no se deshizo de su actitud despreocupada y aparentemente amable - _Si quieres puedo echarte una mano, al fin y al cabo también domino ese campo_.- puede que el ofrecimiento fuese real, pero desde luego para Akari no pasó desapercibido el "también" cargado de significado de la frase.

_\- Gracias, pero no hace falta- _mantuvo la compostura lo mejor que pudo, no llegó a sonreírle, pero por lo menos fue capaz de relajar su expresión- _La estoy esperando para comer-_ ahora sí fue capaz de sonreír, al ver en la cara del rubio un momento de confusión que no llegó a durar un segundo

_\- Yo también iba a salir a comer ahora, quizás podría acompañaros- _a Akari se le heló la sangre y Joseph lo debió notar porque volvió a mostrar la sonrisa socarrona con la que le saludó- _Oh vamos, no estés tan tenso_\- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- _Combatimos para probar nuestras técnicas y ya está, pero realmente me caes bien ¿Sin rencores?_ \- le tendió la mano para darle un apretón, Akari la aceptó a regañadientes. No podía evitar sentir rencor hacia ese hombre, pero tampoco le interesaba mantener una rencilla con alguien tan poderoso como él.

_-_ _Supongo_

_\- Mira Akari, no tengo nada en contra tuyo- _le agarró la mano y se acercó a él, casi susurrándole al oído- _Te digo en serio que me caes bien y me pareces buen chaval, pero me interesa mucho Michelle. No pienso atacarte, ni nada similar, de hecho me gustas y más aún tras ver que no has huido con el rabo entre las piernas…pero entiende que soy bastante competitivo- _le soltó dándole otra palmada en el hombro. Akari aguantó estoico aunque no pudo evitar mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

_\- Yo no pienso entrar en ninguna competición. Michelle es mi amiga, y la aprecio, pero no me interesa del mismo modo que ti- _se aclaró la voz y encogiéndose de hombros se metió las manos en los bolsillos- _Además es una persona, no un trofeo que se lleva el ganador de nada. Si tanto la quieres, por lo menos respeta eso- _Joseph lo miró con cierta sorpresa alzando las cejas. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

_-_ _Sí, definitivamente me gustas_\- parecía sincero, aunque Akari no sabía si fiarse del todo y debía reconocer que no se le ocurría que contestar ante ello.

_-_ ¡Joe!- ambos se giraron en la dirección de la voz. Por si su tono autoritario no fuese suficiente para mostrar su enfado, su cara hizo el resto y ambos dieron un respingo en el sitio, mirándose entre ellos. Una Michelle iracunda era algo con lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a lidiar.

_-_ Oh…¡hola Michelle!- exclamó con su más radiante sonrisa y recolocándose el cuello de la camisa. Akari la saludó con una leve inclinación y dando un casi imperceptible paso hacia atrás, si descargaba su ira en alguien, prefería que fuese en Joseph.

_-_ ¿Qué haces?- la carpeta y folios que llevaba cogidas crujieron cuando las apretó con los dedos, el japonés tragó saliva y observó, no sin nervios, la conversación entre ambos.

_-_ ¿Por qué piensas siempre tan mal de mí? - dijo con fingida inocencia, ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios en una línea- Sólo estábamos hablando, y le proponía a Akari mantener una relación cordial entre nosotros- ella no parecía muy convencida, así que clavó sus ojos en su alumno, cuestionándole si era verdad o no. Él asintió levemente y pese a que por la forma en la cual los miraba a los dos alternativamente no parecía muy convencida, su postura se relajó.

_-_ Bueno, pues si no tenéis nada más que deciros nosotros nos vamos a comer- agarró a Akari del brazo y empezó a tirar de él con suavidad hacia el departamento.

_-_ Yo también iba a salir a comer ahora, así que..

_-_ Que te aproveche- le interrumpió la rubia con una sonrisa gélida y abriendo la puerta del departamento arrastrando a Akari con ella. Dejaron a Joseph atrás con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrase tras ellos pudieron oír su voz amortiguada haciendo un último apunte.

_-Saluda a Ashley de mi parte- _

Pudo notar como la mano de Michelle que le agarraba del brazo le apretó momentáneamente con más fuerza. No podía ser por lo que había dicho Joseph, ella no entendía japonés ¿no? Fuera como fuese, el rubio había conseguido al decirlo que al menos a él una sensación desagradable le recorriese el cuerpo. Vale, puede que conociese a Ashley de muchas cosas, al fin y al cabo Joe era casi una celebridad y por lo que le había dicho Michelle el padre de la chica era el dueño de una importante academia de artes marciales. No obstante no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que en cierto modo, él tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que los miembros de la Alianza siempre parecieran saber dónde estaba y con quién.

\- ¿De verdad que no pasaba nada?- Michelle ya le había soltado y le dirigió una mirada ansiosa de sincera preocupación.

\- En serio, sólo me ha preguntado qué hacía aquí. Y quiso hacer las paces, o algo así- quería poder tocarla para tranquilizarla, frotarla la espalda como había visto hacer a sus amigas cuando se consolaban las unas a las otras, o darle un apretón en el hombro o acariciarle un brazo…pero no se atrevió. Para él el contacto físico despreocupado seguía siendo un tema pendiente, y si bien con sus amigos se había ido acostumbrando, ella era otro cantar- No me voy a volver a pegar con él.

\- Eso espero- apostilló con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y como si fuese algo obvio.

Michelle entró en el despacho, que como siempre tenía la puerta abierta, animando a Akari a seguirla ya que el chaval se había quedado en la entrada del mismo sin atreverse a pasar. Los ojos de sus compañeros se clavaron en ambos y a uno de ellos se le escapó una leve carcajada que se terminó con una fulminante mirada de la rubia. Dejó la carpeta y los folios en la mesa mientras Akari observaba sus alrededores, a alguno de los usuarios del despacho ya lo conocían de las veces que se había pasado por allí preguntando por ella y de hecho recibió algunos saludos disimulados a base de gestos. Mientras buscaba su comida, el chico se acercó a la mesa y cogió la fotografía que reposaba en la misma, la cual ya le había llamado la atención la primera vez que estuvo allí, llevándole un café cuando ni siquiera la conocía hacía ya 3 meses.

\- Es mi padre- se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja con una mirada un poco nostálgica- Y yo, claro. Soy hija única.- Akari casi se sonrojó al desviar su atención por un momento de la fotografía a ella, se le iluminó la expresión al empezar a hablar de él como nunca antes la había visto- Recuerdo que ese día descubrí un nido de hormigas en el jardín y me estuvo contando cosas sobre ellas, son unos insectos fascinantes ¿sabías que forman una de las sociedades mejor estructuradas que existen en la naturaleza?- le miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules brillantes y él sólo se vio capaz de aclararse la garganta en un intento de hablar y negar con la cabeza- Son impresionantes, tan pequeños y con un sistema nervioso tan sencillo, y aún así son capaces de formar estructuras sociales complejas que no se desmoronan. La genética tiene mucho que ver, no te lo voy a negar, pero eso no hace que resulten menos interesantes.

Akari no podía dejar de observarla mientras hablaba. Pese a que no se enteraba de gran parte de lo que le estaba diciendo pues su discurso era rápido y con terminología algo compleja en una lengua que no era la suya, se quedó cautivado por la emoción que mostraba y sus mejillas casi sonrojadas. Por un momento le pareció que frente a él en lugar de la médico de 25 años que le daba clase, estaba la niña de 4 de la fotografía que hablaba de su padre como si fuese un héroe. De repente se topó con sus ojos, que casi le estaban rogando que le preguntase más sobre él. Miró a su alrededor algo azorado y se encontró con las sonrisas socarronas y algunas emocionadas, del resto de los doctorandos.

\- ¿Es biólogo?

\- Uy no, quita, quita. Para biólogos me basta y sobra con Joe- le cogió la fotografía de las manos y la observó ella también durante un instante para luego dejarla posada donde estaba- Trabaja en la NASA, pero por alguna razón siempre le han fascinado los insectos porque dice que son máquinas perfectas. Lee mucho sobre ellos y lo compartía conmigo, así que también tengo algo de idea- suspiró y recogió su comida - ¿Vamos?

Akari asintió y se dejó guiar por la mujer fuera del despacho y hasta la zona en la que comía habitualmente. Le aclaró que prefería no ir la cafetería por el ruido, y dado que él se sentía más a gusto evitando los lugares concurridos dada la situación con sus fans, no puso pega alguna. Tuvieron suerte y no se encontraron a Joseph, por un momento Akari llegó a pensar que les estaría esperando a la salida del despacho, pero debió captar el mensaje de Michelle de que su presencia no era grata y por una vez en su vida pareció hacerle caso. Así que aprovechando la tranquilidad que los pasillos prácticamente vacíos de la facultad les otorgaba, se acomodaron en una mesa y se sentaron ambos en el mismo banco, de espaldas a la pared para poder tener controlada a la gente que pasase por allí.

\- ¿Cómo llevas la espalda?- preguntó mientras empezaba a repartir los diferentes recipientes con comida que llevaba por la mesa.

\- Mucho mejor- Akari por su parte hizo lo mismo y entre los dos prácticamente llenaron la mesa - Me tira y de vez en cuando me da pinchazos, pero ya me puedo mover sin sentir calambres.

\- Déjame ver

\- ¿A- aquí?

\- Claro.

Le dio unos golpecitos en la pierna instándole a darse la vuelta y antes de que se diese siquiera cuenta pudo notar las manos de Michelle por dentro de su sudadera. Se tensó llegándose incluso a agarrar a la mesa, pero ella pareció obviarlo y dejó que sus dedos ascendiesen por su columna hasta llegar a la zona entre sus omóplatos, donde presionó con cierta insistencia.

\- No te tenses

\- E-es que tienes las manos frías, me has sorprendido.

\- No es que yo tenga las manos frías, es que tú pareces un calefactor- presionó un poco más y Akari dio un respingo- Estás ardiendo.

\- Puede ser- _No sabes cuánto_

\- Bueno, va mejor que ayer, pero sigues necesitando masajes ¿vendrás hoy por el gimnasio?- finalmente sacó las manos de dentro de su ropa y se acomodó en el banco cruzándose de piernas, empezando a devorar su comida con avidez.

\- No, hoy no- se colocó de nuevo mirando al frente y sacó los palillos de su estuche, mezclando en su _bento_ arroz con un poco de carne y verdura que tenía en otros recipientes e iba añadiendo conforme comía. Se topó con la ceja enarcada de Michelle cuestionándole- Como no he podido aprovechar horas muertas para estudiar en la biblioteca estos días siento que voy un poco retrasado, prefiero adelantar trabajo en casa.

\- ¿Y eso?- dio un bocado y le miró con curiosidad- Lo de no poder aprovechar las horas digo

\- Las….- se lo pensó un momento mientras terminaba de tragar y rectificó- Los ¿fans?...da igual en que zona de la biblioteca me ponga. Tanto si es la de mi facultad como la general, en cuanto me ven se sientan a mi lado se ponen a cuchichear y no me dejan hacer nada- sintió cómo él mismo se mosqueaba al contarlo. Pudo verla mostrar una expresión de disgusto y resoplar con indignación.

\- Pero bueno ¿quiénes se creen para no dejarte ni estudiar?- dio un puñetazo en la mesa y todo lo que había en su superficie tembló- Si ellos quieren hacer el vago que se vayan a su casa. Panda de imbéciles- lo último lo dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula y con un visible enfado.

\- No me dejan ni leer- continuó quejándose él, que sentía que necesitaba desahogarse una vez había empezado- ya no te digo estudiar ¡ni siquiera leer!

\- ¿Lees?- preguntó con renovado interés, centrando su atención en él mientras continuaba devorando su segundo sándwich- A ver evidentemente sí, quiero decir ¿te gusta leer novelas o así?- él asintió mientras bebía.

\- No leo tanto como me gustaría por falta de tiempo, pero sí, suelo leer bastante- se levantó mientras aprovechaba para masticar el bocado que se acababa de meter en la boca y se acercó a su mochila, sacando de ella un libro que le tendió a su profesora- Ahora aprovecho para sacar de la biblioteca muchos libros en inglés para mejorar el idioma.

\- Chico listo- a Akari se le dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y desvió la mirada a un lateral, algo avergonzado - A mí me pasa lo mismo, me gusta leer, pero no tengo tiempo. Este no parece muy largo ¿qué tal es?

Durante minutos estuvieron hablando sobre libros. Akari nunca se había sentido tan cómodo hablando con ella como en ese momento. Era un tema que le gustaba y debía reconocer que se le hinchaba un poco el ego cada vez que ella le hacía preguntas o mostraba expresiones de admiración al respecto de sus conocimientos. Fueron terminando su comida y dado que seguían teniendo un rato libre compartieron un té y aprovecharon para relajarse lejos de fans histéricas, acosadores de gran influencia y compañeros de clase y departamento chismosos.

\- ¿Y desde cuando lees?

\- Mmm…pues…no sabría decirte- se quedó mirando al infinito un instante, como buscando allí la respuesta a la pregunta- Nunca me ha resultado muy fácil hacer amigos…

\- Quién lo diría, aquí estás rodeado de ellos- sonrió- Si te sirve de consuelo ya somos dos. Salvo que consideres amigo al cuarentón que conocí por mi padre, al acosador en potencia o al hombre al que hay que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Shokichi, Joseph y Adolf, respectivamente- Akari no pudo evitar reírse un poco y ella lo acompañó, puede que se metiese con ellos, pero a todos los apreciaba a su modo, especialmente al mayor de ellos, del cual nunca llegaría a reconocer públicamente que admiraba.

\- ¿Y Keiji?- cuestionó. Realmente ambos parecían tener muy buen relación, de hecho en el gimnasio mantenían largas conversaciones, y no era raro verles hablar entre ellos cuando quedaban en grupo.

\- Sí, Keiji es mi amigo- miró la mesa unos segundos ligeramente dubitativa- Eva también, es muy buena chica- hizo girar el contenido de su vaso, con actitud distraída- Y bueno, gracias a ti estoy conociendo a bastante gente como Kanako o Yaeko. Incluso Amelia

\- No creo que yo tenga nada que ver en eso

-Tienes mucho que ver, a Yaeko y Kanako las he conocido a través de ti - se recolocó en el asiento poniendo la espalda recta, ya que llevaba un rato resbalándose- Pero a lo que íbamos, el tiempo que llevas leyendo

-Ah, cierto - dio un trago al té- Lo que te decía, me costaba hacer amigos, así que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa solo. Como aprendí a leer desde muy pequeño siempre tenía algún libro en las manos, desde que tengo memoria. De hecho mi mejor amigo era un libro- la miró con cierta nostalgia- Era una recopilación de cuentos y fábulas tradicionales japonesas, una edición muy bonita con grabados e ilustraciones, pero se perdió en una mudanza. Siempre he tenido la espinita clavada de volver a conseguirlo- hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros- pero las ediciones que me gustan son muy caras.

\- Bueno, ya lo conseguirás-

Le golpeó suavemente con el hombro y le miró sonriéndole. Él sostuvo la mirada hasta que se sintió tan cohibido que empezó a notar su cara arder y tuvo que desviar los ojos simulando toser cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Tras unos segundos de un silencio un tanto incómodo, Michelle anunció que debería ir yéndose porque tenía clase, y de hecho cuando él mismo miró el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil corroboró que si no se daba algo de brío, llegaría tarde a la suya. No obstante y dado que iban hacia la misma facultad la acompañó hasta el departamento y de allí fueron juntos hasta su destino, despidiéndose en la entrada y enfilando cada uno de ellos un pasillo distinto.

No pasaron ni un par de minutos desde que se separó de ella que empezó a sentir de nuevo las miradas clavándose en su nunca, los cuchicheos y risas y los pasos a su alrededor acomodándose a su ritmo. Ya se imaginaba que tras el encontronazo de Michelle con las fans en el gimnasio estas iban a estar mucho más tranquilas mientras la rubia estuviese cerca, de hecho ya había podido comprobarlo en clase y la tarde anterior mientras le masajeaba. No obstante no llegó a pensar que la diferencia sería tan sustancial.

Fue hasta su aula y resbaló en la silla dando un bostezo, le había entrado la modorra característica de después de comer, y ni siquiera el té que había compartido con su profesora contenía teína suficiente para mantenerle despierto. De hecho, si había algo que hacía que no cayese rendido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, era la incómoda sensación de saberse observado continuamente, como si pretendiese dormir en mitad de la selva amazónica rodeado de fieras salvajes dispuestas a abalanzarse sobre él en cuando lo viesen lo suficientemente vulnerable. Si lo pensaba y en vista de lo acontecido en el baño el día anterior, esa descripción se asemejaba bastante a sus admiradores.

El tiempo fue pasando y finalmente llegó de nuevo la clase de anatomía. Michelle entró en el aula con la mirada la fija en Ashley y compañía, que estaban armando jaleo y llamándole y se acobardaron en cuanto recibieron la glacial mirada de la profesora. No necesitaron más que un par de miradas y algún casi imperceptible gesto para ponerse al día. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia ellas, Michelle le preguntó que qué tal le había ido, y con una mueca de disgusto por su parte, la mujer supo interpretar que ya le tenían harto. Ella sonrió para sí y continuó con la clase como si nada y por fortuna para ambos, los amigos de Akari estaban tan ocupados sonsacándole dónde se había metido a la hora de la comida que no se percataron de la comunicación no verbal que se había establecido entre ellos. Definitivamente, debía ponerle remedio a su problema con los admiradores, pero no se le ocurría la forma de hacerlo. Quizás debería preguntarle a Keiji, que al fin y al cabo era un deportista reconocido a nivel mundial y probablemente estaría más que acostumbrado a lidiar con fans molestos. Además era muy buen tío, y tenía clarísimo que no le iba a dar ningún consejo tipo "fóllatelas" como le habían dicho sus compañeros de piso. Él era más adulto, más cabal y seguro que había tratado en su vida con admiradores de todo tipo y no le importaba aconsejarle.

Un poco más tranquilo, y con la idea en la cabeza de que pronto hablaría con su amigo y éste le ayudaría a solucionar el embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió atender en clase normalmente pese a la distracción que suponía para él la profesora en sí misma. En cuanto terminó, Ashley y Emma salieron por la puerta como una exhalación, la siguiente asignatura no la tenían y al parecer prefirieron huir de clase antes de que Michelle pudiese hacer cualquier tipo de comentario a su respecto. Ella recogió sus cosas y fue despidiéndose de los alumnos que iban saliendo del aula. Akari y sus amigos se quedaron allí, así como otro pequeño grupo de alumnos, y ni corta ni perezosa la profesora se acercó al japonés y sus compañeros con su mochila colgada del hombro y abrochándose el abrigo.

\- Chicos, ya se lo dije ayer a Akari pero...- subió la cremallera y se sacó el pelo del cuello del abrigo, recolocándose la mochila con un movimiento de hombros- …la próxima vez que cuchicheéis sobre mí sed más discretos, que ayer me enteré de todo.

Los chavales se miraron entre ellos mortificados, ya habían visto cómo se las gastaba Michelle cuando un alumno la mosqueaba, y no querían pasar a formar parte de su lista negra. Mientras sus compañeros se disculpaban con fervor, Akari la miró con curiosidad. Sonreía, estaba claro que disfrutaba dejando en evidencia a la gente que se lo buscaba. Se rascó el hombro distraídamente cubriendo su propia mueca divertida intentando no llamar mucho la atención, si sus amigos llegasen a conocerla la mínima parte de lo que él la conocía, se darían cuenta de que no era ni tan dura, ni tan fría, ni tan seca como parecía al adoptar su rol como docente.

\- Os lo dejaré pasar, pero que sepáis que es de mala educación cuchichear sobre una persona que tenéis delante- empujó el puente de las gafas con un dedo re-ajustándoselas- Bueno, pasad un buen día. Mañana nos vemos

\- Hasta mañana- contestaron de forma automática sus amigos. Akari se tomó unos segundos más y se despidió cuando Michelle ya se había dado la vuelta para irse.

\- ¿Eh? Mañana no tenemos anatomía ¿no?

\- No

\- Ya decía yo, se habrá liado.

\- La costumbre de decirlo supongo

\- Sí

Akari no los escuchaba, ese "mañana nos vemos" lo había dicho mirando directamente a él, y además Michelle no solía ser de la clase de personas que se confundían con cosas así dado que llevaba su horario controlado al milímetro. Buscando algún significado oculto en sus palabras y sin encontrarlo, su respuesta llegó a modo de vibración de su teléfono instantes después.

**Michelle **

_Veo que tus fans siguen igual (15:01)_

_Mañana para comer ¿misma hora, mismo lugar? (15:01)_

_Si te apetece, claro (15:01)_

Akari sonrió y contestó al instante con una respuesta afirmativa. ¿Qué si le apetecía comer con ella? Claro que le apetecía comer con ella ¡y comérsela a ella también! aunque evidentemente esto último no se lo diría, o sí ¿quién sabe? siempre puede aludir a la excusa de que se lía con el idioma. Al fin y al cabo el leer es como el besar, a quien lo hace con frecuencia, se le nota en la lengua.


	33. La venganza no siempre se sirve fría

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras el capítulo inmenso de la semana pasada (no os preocupéis, el resto de capítulos tienen las longitudes a los que os tenemos acostumbrados, salvo quizás un par más que dividiremos al subirlos), hoy nos toca cambiar el relevo y volver a otro par entre los cuales están las cosas también muy animadas, Marcos y Kanako.**

**Las buenas amigas se hacen favores. En esta ocasión será Yaeko la que pida uno, y aunque Kanako no va a hacerlo obligada, ni mucho menos, puede que le acabe dejando un pequeño "regalo" a cierto mejicano.**

**Lástima que tengan oyentes inoportunos...**

**_Lobo:_ ¡Gracias por dejar tu opinión! ****Cada relación requiere su ritmo. Consideramos que para Akari poder hablar con Michelle de una forma normal es un avance. De todas formas, comentamos que sería un punto de inflexión que determinaría como evolucionaría en un futuro, no una evolución en sí ^^. Esperamos que los siguientes te gusten y sigas con nosotras.**

**_Karen:_ ¡Gracias a ti por seguirnos! La relación de Akari y Michelle no va a ser un romance típico. Por cómo son ambos y la situación en la que están las cosas entre ellos avanzarán despacio, pero ambos (no sólo Akari), ya tienen mucho terreno ganado :3**

**_Yuffie:_ ¡Gracias por el review!Bueno una relación tener ya la tienen, de amistad, pero existe XDD. Pero sí, de ahora en adelante cada vez van a ser más cercanos porque ya han roto muchas barreras que había entre ellos, y ambos son conscientes de que la atracción está ahí y no pueden negarla :P**

**\- Título: ****La venganza no siempre se sirve fría****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 11719  
****\- Personajes: Kanako, Yaeko, Marcos, Akari y Alex**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**La venganza no siempre se sirve fría**

Se lo había contado. Claro que se lo había contado, en cuanto se habían quedado solas se lo soltó. Le había faltado tiempo. Aunque ya se lo olía en cuanto les vio salir de la habitación. Y se lo hubiera dicho incluso antes, pero tenía la lengua dentro de la boca de Alex. No, basta. Se alegraba por Yaeko, de verdad. Claro que sí… al menos conscientemente sabía que tenía que alegrarse. Su compañera de piso y mejor amiga había conseguido por fin al chico de sus sueños. Además estaba ahorrando dinero para ponerse a estudiar enfermería, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, y sabía que Alex iba a cuidar de ella, a ser un novio encantador, que la llevaría a cenar y la llenaría de mimos y… y sí. Tenía envidia. Mucha envidia y no de la buena. Frunció el ceño mientras hacía _zapping_ en la tele sin buscar nada en concreto.

_\- ¿Seguro que no te importa?_ – Yaeko se volvió a asomar por el marco del salón con expresión de perrito abandonado.

_\- Ay, que no. Deja de insistir._ – Mierda. Había vuelto a sonar borde, lo veía en la expresión dolida de su amiga. Suavizó el tono. – _En serio, no te preocupes, ¿vale?_

_\- Bueno, vale_…

Yaeko volvió al baño a acabar de prepararse sin estar convencida y Kanako dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá resoplando. Estaba siendo una amiga horrible y se sentía fatal por ello. El sábado después del susto que se llevaron todos por fin se había declarado Alex. Pensaba que a partir de entonces Yaeko no se pondría tan pesada con él, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Desde entonces le contaba todos y cada uno de los detalles que el buenazo de Alex tenía con ella, y no eran pocos. Que si siempre tengo un mensaje de buenos días, que si también de buenas noches, que si dice que piensa en mí, que si qué ganas de verle, que si cuánto le echa de menos… Joder, no era necesario. Además hoy Alex iba a invitarla a cenar, y hasta le había ayudado a escoger modelo. Se alegraba por ella. De verdad. ¡De verdad! La veía feliz como nunca, pero tampoco tenía que refrotárselo por los morros… ¿no? Las comparaciones son odiosas, pero se veía a su lado y… ¿qué tenía ella? Sí, tenía el mismo trabajo de mierda pese a que Sylvester se comporta como un padre con ellas, pero sin grandes aspiraciones, un cuerpo de niña de 12 años y para colmo estaba enamorada de un niñato que le daba más problemas que alegrías… Pues claro que tenía envidia, pero aun así le haría el favor.

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender del todo, Alex no les había dicho nada a Akari y Marcos sobre que habían empezado a salir. Como hoy ellas descansaban, la parejita iba a ir a cenar por ahí. Ella se iba a quedar sola, cosa que en principio no le molestaba, pero Yaeko le había pedido que si "por favor, por favor", podría quedar con Marcos y Akari, no sea que a los muchachos les diese por salir y les encontrasen por ahí. Después de la mirada que le echó, confesó que si estaba en casa de los chicos, su casa quedaría vacía, así si se daba la oportunidad Alex y ella podrían subir a casa y… la cortó. Ya bastante le contaba como para encima narrarle las veces que iban a follar, aunque conociéndola acabaría por enterarse…

En fin, pese a todo había aceptado. Le había mandado un mensaje a Marcos sobre qué le parecía que se pasase por su casa porque Yaeko estaba indispuesta y el rubio le había contestado que Alex no iba a estar y Akari iba a estar estudiando, pero que mientras no hiciesen mucho ruido podrían jugar a algo, y que además le debía una revancha. Suspiró al leerle. Marcos… Marcos y sus condenadamente cautivadores ojos verdes. No, no era ir a verle lo que molestaba, en absoluto. Es más, mentiría si dijese que no le quería ver más a menudo… algo así como cada minuto de su vida, aunque sería una verdad a medias. Cada vez le costaba más saber que lo tenía al alcance de la mano y se tenía que conformar solo con verle, o si acaso algún roce descuidado, o sus bromas. Era consciente de que ella, a diferencia de Yaeko, no era una mujer especialmente cariñosa, y que a veces podía resultar arisca, pero cuando estaba con Marcos era diferente. Sí, le gustaría abrazarle, y poder probar el sabor de esa lengua descarada que tantas veces le había sacado, pero incluso ahora sin tener eso siquiera sabía que no sería suficiente. Es cierto que a veces la sacaba de quicio, que la tomaba el pelo y que podía ser muy infantil, hasta incluso enfadarla, pero cuando no… cuando tenía esa sonrisilla pícara, y esos ojos esmeralda brillaban seductores y dejaba de parecer un crío… y se acercaba a ella con ese aura de quien sabe que consigue lo que quiere… si en esos momentos sus roces descuidados fuesen caricias intencionadas… se dejaría llevar por los impulsos de su cuerpo sin pensarlo. En esos momentos llegaba a desearle de una forma animal y le daba un poco de miedo. Además sin Alex ni Yaeko y con Akari ocupado, quería decir que estaría prácticamente a solas con él. Tampoco sería la primera vez, pero desde hace unos días estaba lo suficientemente raro como para que el hecho de tenerle cerca y sin nadie más alrededor, junto con sus propios sentimientos, hacía que se le encogiese el estómago. Abrazó un cojín del sofá y subió al sofá las piernas dobladas contra su cuerpo.

Yaeko se empeñaba en decirle que eran muy obvios, que se veía desde el espacio que la atracción entre ellos era mutua, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Ni siquiera ella tenía del todo claro qué sentía por él. Sí, le gustaba mucho, reconocía que estaba muy pillada y en su fuero interno no negaba que se lo follaría, pero ¿era suficiente como para arriesgar su amistad? Tampoco creía que fuese mutuo. Tan pronto pasaba de ella como la llenaba de atenciones. Era confuso. Muy confuso. Recordó la muda petición para acariciarle el cuello, el beso que le dio en la mano, el lametón en el hombro… pero también las veces que se había metido con ella, o cómo había hablado de las tetas de otras tías, o que vale, sabía que entre él y Sheila no había nada, pero a ella también le daba abrazos. Igual los gestos cariñosos que tenía con ella no significaban nada especial, simplemente es que Marcos es así. Además es menor que ella. Dos años, sí, pero menor. Quizá él solo estaba jugando. Resopló hundiendo la cara en el cojín. Y pese a todo no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio.

Miró la hora en su móvil. Debería ir a vestirse para marchar a casa de Marcos. Apagó la tele y se dirigió con paso pesado a la habitación. Yaeko seguía en el baño. Llevaba ya casi dos horas preparándose. Ella no iba a tardar tanto. No pensó mucho qué ponerse, unos pantalones cortos con _leggins_, un top y una camiseta holgada encima. Se recogió el pelo en una media coleta y observó su cara disgustada en el espejo de su habitación. Debería estar más alegre. Iba a estar a solas con Marcos y de paso haciéndole un favor a Yaeko. Hoy le había contestado como siempre al móvil, así que al menos no la evitaría como en Acción de Gracias, y la última vez que se habían visto había sido el día del partido de Alex. Fue un día muy estresante para todos, así que tampoco le servía de referencia. Aun así suspiró recordando que el mejicano le había cogido de la mano, y que incluso había acabado recostada en él. Resopló. Ahí estaban sus nervios otra vez.

_\- Kana-chaaaannnn… ¿Puedes mirarme un momento? _– Abrió la puerta de su habitación y vio a Yaeko en la puerta del baño, parada en medio del pasillo que unía las dos habitaciones. – _¿Qué tal estoy?_

Espectacular. Estaba espectacular. Se había puesto un vestido de tirantes, negro con puntos y un generoso escote en forma de V, ajustado a la cintura con un cinto y falda de vuelo, y, rematando el conjunto, una chaqueta de punto roja. También se había hecho un bonito e intrincado recogido, y aunque apenas parecía que se había maquillado, estaba deslumbrante. Además parecía que desde que salía con Alex estaba incluso más guapa que antes. Forzó una sonrisa. Su amiga se lo merecía.

_\- Estás muy bien._ – Apartó la vista. – _Seguro que hoy acabas en tu habitación con Alex._ – Se lo dijo como una broma, pero debió sonar cortante otra vez a juzgar por cómo la miró.

_\- Estás molesta, ¿verdad?_ – El tono de Yaeko era triste.

_\- No, no es eso._ – Intentó sonreír de nuevo sin mucho éxito. Definitivamente estaba siendo una amiga horrible. – _Estoy bien._

_\- No lo parece._ – Yaeko avanzó un paso hacia ella.

_\- Que no es nada._ – Empezaba a molestarse. – _Tú pásalo bien hoy, ¿vale?_

_\- Si no te gusta que salga con Alex prefiero saberlo. No quiero que estés mal por mi cul… _

_\- ¡Que no es eso!_ – Al final explotó. No era justo. No era nada justo. Su amiga tan bonita y ella tan… tirada. – _Tengo envidia. Te tengo mucha envidia ahora mismo. Lo único que puedo pensar es que te vas a tirar la tarde comiéndole la boca a Alex mientras yo voy a estar con Marcos, que últimamente no sé qué coño quiere ni pretende, y a solas porque vosotros no vais a estar y Akari al parecer está ocupado. ¿Y si le da la tontería otra vez? ¿Qué hago? ¿Vengo y os pillo a medio polvo? Pues no, me aguantaré y estaré allí, porque te mereces a Alex y no soy quién para meterme, pero sí, me come la envidia. Lo tienes todo, y me alegro por ti, pero ahora mismo lo único que puedo pensar es en que tú estarás pasándotelo bien seguro mientras que yo no sé qué me voy a encontrar cuando llegue allí. ¿Qué? ¿Contenta? ¿Ya te sientes mejor ahora que lo sabes?_ – Se quedó congelada un momento. Yaeko la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Joder. Era la peor amiga del mundo. Se pasó las manos por la cara y resopló. Cogió aire antes de seguir hablando evitando la cara de Yaeko. Sintió escozor en los ojos. – _Perdona. No debería haberte contestado así. Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo. Lo siento._ – Para su sorpresa, en vez de replicarla, Yaeko le dio un abrazo.

_\- Gracias, Kanako._ – Acarició la cabeza de su amiga.

_\- No me las des, no me las merezco_. – Ahora se sentía aún peor. Yaeko seguía siendo mejor que ella en todos los aspectos.

_\- Claro que sí_. – Se separó de ella y le cogió las manos. – _Me has dicho cómo te sientes y te lo agradezco muchísimo, igual que agradezco que vayas a ir con Marcos para dejarme la casa libre. Además _– le sonrió. – _ya verás como todo va bien con él. Sabes que le gustas mucho._

_\- ¡Deja de decir eso!_ – Se soltó y golpeó el suelo con el pie. Estaba frustrada. Sabía que su amiga no lo diría si no lo creyese de verdad, pero si empezaba a aferrarse a cualquier esperanza sin fundamento acabaría perdiendo la noción de la realidad.

_\- ¿Por qué?_ – Yaeko la miró confundida. – _Si es verd…_

_\- ¡No, no lo es! No sé de dónde lo sacas, pero deja de repetirlo. No quiero falsas ilusiones._ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _Y mira, mejor que sea mentira. No quiero acabar colgada de un niñato que no me corresponde._

_\- Ya, claro_. – Ahí estaba, Kanako negándose otra vez a admitir lo que sentía. Vale que no se lo dijese al resto, pero ¿a si misma? ¡¿a ella?! Absurdo. – ¿_Entonces por qué te besó? ¡UY!_ – Se llevó una mano a la boca pero ya era tarde. Su amiga la miraba con los ojos como platos.

_\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho…? ¿Qué beso…?_

_\- El…_ \- Tragó saliva. Mierda, Alex la iba a matar. Buscó una excusa desesperadamente – _¡El beso que te dio en la mano en Halloween! ¡Ese!_

_\- No_. _No, no, no._ – Avanzó un paso hacia Yaeko al tiempo que ésta retrocedía dos. – _No te referías a eso. ¿A qué te…?_ – De pronto lo recordó como si le echasen un cubo de agua helada por encima. No había sido un sueño de su, entonces, alcoholizada mente. – _No. No puede ser._ – Vio a su compañera de piso mordiéndose el labio. – _En... ¿en su cumpleaños… me dio un beso…?_ – Su amiga esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de disculpa y notó el rubor subir a su cara. – _¿… en los labios?_ – Yaeko asintió. – _¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por eso estaba raro conmigo? _– Se estaba agobiando mucho y las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza. –_ Espera…_ \- De pronto cayó en la cuenta. – _¿Y tú por qué lo sabes? ¡No me dijiste nada! _ – Le temblaba el pulso y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. – _No puedo ir a su casa. No, no, no, no. No voy a ir._ – Dio media vuelta con intención de volver a su cuarto.

_\- A ver, a ver, tranquilízate._ – La cogió del brazo. – _Ven, vamos al sofá._

Yaeko guió a Kanako a la salita. Se sentó con los codos en las piernas y la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Sus esquemas se acababan de ir al garete. ¿Entonces Marcos la besó? ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? Eso era más que un estúpido beso en la mano, o una caricia accidental. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello más nítido lo veía en su mente. Ella en el suelo, Marcos cogiéndola la cara, Marcos cada vez más cerca, Marcos posando sus labios sobre los suyos, una mirada triste y… ¿ella agarrándole la camiseta? Sí, ahora lo recordaba. Otra duda vapuleó su mente. ¿Y si había pasado algo más y no se acordaba? Levantó la cabeza.

_\- ¿Se lo devolví?_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- El… el beso. ¿S-se lo devolví?_

_\- Pues… _\- Yaeko enarcó las cejas intentando disimular una sonrisa. –_ creo que tampoco protestaste…_ \- Kanako la atravesó con la mirada. – _¡Vale, vale! ¡N-no lo sé! ¡A mí me lo contaron ellos!_

_\- ¿Qué te dijeron?_

_\- Pues que… que estabas muy descontrolada y volviendo loco a Marcos… y… emm…_ \- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla haciendo memoria. – _que te dio un beso para que te callases. –_ Evitó la mirada de su amiga.

_\- ¿Para que me callase?_

_\- Sí… eso dijeron._

_\- ¿Y qué pasó?_

_\- Dicen que te calmaste._

_\- ¿Algo más?_

_\- No._

_\- ¿De verdad?_ – Ya no sabía a qué atenerse.

_\- Sí._ – Yaeko recordaba a Marcos diciendo que no le gustaba Kanako, pero claramente había sido una mentira para salir del paso, así que no iba a decírselo a su amiga.

_\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?_ – Estaba dolida. –_ Somos amigas ¿no? Y aun así te lo callaste._

_\- ¡Me lo pidieron ellos!_ – Kanako le giró la cara con los labios apretados. – _Además, ¿qué hubieras hecho? ¿Declararte a Marcos? ¿Soltarle un guantazo? ¿O qué?_

_\- No…_

_\- ¿Entonces?_

_\- No lo sé._

Esa era la conclusión. No lo sabía. No sabía qué hacer. Justo cuando empezaba a tener claro que sus posibilidades de llegar a algo con Marcos eran prácticamente nulas ahora se enteraba de esto. Ahora pensaba en él besándola y se le aceleraba el corazón. Notaba que Yaeko no apartaba el ojo de ella estudiando sus reacciones. En ese momento el sonido de notificaciones su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alargó la mano a la mesa y miró los mensajes.

_\- Es Marcos. _– Tragó saliva. – _Dice que ya fue a pasear a Max, que vaya cuando quiera._

_\- ¿Ves?_ – Yaeko sonrió. –_ Si está deseando que vayas. Contéstale, anda._

_\- Ya va._ – Se levantó del sofá. – _Voy a calzarme._

Fue a su habitación con el móvil en la mano mientras Yaeko hacía lo propio y volvió a abrir la conversación de Marcos sentada en la cama. Su avatar era una foto de él mismo sonriente con Max. Suspiró. En no mucho vería esos ojos verdes en directo acompañados de esos labios que la habían besado remarcando su sonrisa pícara. El estado de Marcos pasó a "escribiendo…" y dio un bote en la cama.

**Marcos**

_Avisam cuando salgas d casa (15:37)_

_Para star atnto dl timbre (15:37)_

**Kanako**

_En 10 min salgo para allí (15:37)_

_Nos vmos (15:37)_

Marcos sonrió al recibir el mensaje y siguió recogiendo el salón. Alex siempre le decía que para recibir visitas hay que tener la casa decente, así que había decidido hacerle caso por una vez. Además él no iba a estar, y si llegaba y se encontraba todo destartalado se iba a ganar una bronca. Kanako llegaría en un rato, y como Yaeko no iba a estar podrían jugar a la consola sin problemas. Tenía ganas de verla. El sábado había sido un día demasiado tenso para gusto de todos y quería de pasar un buen rato con ella sin complicaciones. Cogió un par de libros de Akari de la biblioteca que estaban en la mesita de la salita y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¿Sí? – Akari asomó a su puerta extrañado.

\- Esto es tuyo. – Contestó sonriente Marcos. - ¿te importa dejarlo en tu cuarto?

\- Ah, vale. – Iba a entrar en su cuarto pero se detuvo en la puerta. El rubio estaba pasando una bayeta húmeda a la mesa del salón mientras canturreaba e incluso había recolocado los cojines del sofá. Al asomarse un poco más a ver a la cocina, vio que también había guardado ya la vajilla fregada. – ¿Estás recogiendo?

\- Sí, ¿por? – Marcos le miró sin saber a qué venía la pregunta.

\- Nada, nada. – Akari le miró socarrón. – Cómo se nota que viene Kanako…

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Antes de girarse a la cocina a dejar la bayeta que tenía en la mano el japonés llegó a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Alex dice que hay que recoger la casa para las visitas.

\- Entonces será que no todas las visitas son iguales…

\- Oye, ¿tú no tenías que estudiar? – Marcos le miró desafiante. – ¿O es que quieres suspender para que Michelle te de unos azotes? Ah, no, que Michelle es más de hundir caras en las tetas. Se te van a acabar esos masajes.

\- ¡Vale ya! – Akari se sonrojó y se metió en la habitación mientras su amigo reía.

Si, lo reconocía, quería que Kanako viese la casa recogida y demostrar que él también podía ser un chico responsable. Quizá así no parecería tan niño a sus ojos, a fin de cuentas, ya casi era mayor de edad… al menos lo sería en su país. Comprobó que su cuarto también estaba ya ordenado y se plantó con los brazos en jarras en medio del salón. Parecía que ya estaba todo, así que fue a ponerse algo más decente que su ropa habitual de estar por casa mientras recogía. Tampoco se iba a poner de punta en blanco, pero al menos una camiseta menos descolorida que la que llevaba ahora y otros pantalones más decentes que el pantalón de pijama, sí. Quedaba un ratito aún para que llegase la japonesa y estaba un poco nervioso, aunque no como en Acción de Gracias. Esta vez estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de verla. Además iban a estar prácticamente solos y creía que por algún motivo ésa era la causa de su inquietud. Ya que parecía que no se le iba a pasar, empezó a cepillar a Max. Él también se merecía estar presentable, ¿no?

Apenas acaba de empezar cuando Max fue a la puerta y dio un ladrido. Al instante sonó el timbre provocando un respingo en Marcos que se pasó la lengua por los labios nervioso. Al abrir la puerta aún con el cepillo en la mano encontró a Kanako esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ey, hola. – Se encogió de hombros apartando la vista. – Me encontré alguien saliendo del portal, por eso no llamé abajo.

\- Qué suerte. – Marcos sonrió, se apartó dejándole pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

\- Ya… – Kanako se fijó en su mano mientras se quitaba el abrigo y posaba el bolso en uno de los sofás. – ¿Estabas ocupado? – Se agachó para rascarle la cabeza al perro que también quería saludarla.

\- ¿Eh? – Siguió su mirada. – ¡Ah! Esto. N-no. Bueno. Estaba cepillando a Max, pero lo puedo hacer en otro rato. – Hizo un gesto nervioso con los hombros y sonrió escondiendo el cepillo tras la espalda. – ¿Qué te apetece hacer? – Se balanceó sobre sus pies. Ya estaba ahí, iba a ser un buen anfitrión, eso es.

\- ¿Puedo cepillarle yo? – Le miró dubitativa. Parecía nervioso pero feliz, aunque ella no tampoco estaba precisamente tranquila. – Me gustaría probar.

\- ¡Claro! – Marcos le acercó el cepillo y de pronto lo retiró. – Pero te va a llenar de pelos y hoy vienes muy mona. – Lo decía en serio. Vale, quizá no llevaba puesto nada llamativo, o espectacular, pero era su estilo, y le gustaba cómo le quedaba la camiseta de tirantes asomando por el holgado cuello de la otra camiseta que llevaba encima, con sus leotardos remarcando sus piernas esbeltas.

\- T-tampoco llevo nada especial, pero gracias. – Hundió las manos en el pelo de Max que se dejaba rascar tumbado en el suelo y feliz mientras ella se sonrojaba. – Venga, anda, pásame el cepillo.

\- Bueno… - Se lo pasó dudoso mientras Kanako se arrodillaba al lado de Max. Cogió un par de cojines del sofá y le ofreció uno. Ella le se le quedó mirando. – Es para apoyarte. Estarás más cómoda… ¿no?

Kanako aceptó el cojín y lo puso bajo ella. Marcos apartó un poco la mesa del salón para tener más sitio y tiró el otro al otro lado de Max para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba a la japonesa. Parecía muy concentrada pasando el cepillo por el pelo de Max pero levantó la vista y se encontró momentáneamente con sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

\- No, estoy bien. Luego cojo algo. - ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan servicial hoy? Llevaba puesta su camiseta negra sin mangas con una caricatura de una raspa de pescado en blanco y la sudadera roja que le favorecía tanto. Supuso que había escogido ropa al azar, pero le quedaba muy bien. Volvió a centrarse en Max que de vez en cuando le golpeaba con la cabeza en la pierna. – ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No le gusta?

\- Sí, pero le gusta más si lo haces más fuerte.

Sin pensárselo mucho Marcos le cogió la mano con el cepillo incluido y empezó a guiarla para cepillar a Max con más fuerza. Kanako se quedó bloqueada sintiendo la mano despreocupada del rubio agarrando la suya. Contuvo el aliento y miró a Marcos mientras su cara enrojecía. Él sonreía viendo a Max jadear feliz. Estaba tan adorable… y su mano era cálida y grande en contraste con la suya, pequeña, y aún algo fría de la calle. Bajó la vista de nuevo a esos dedos largos que la apretaban suaves pero con firmeza.

Cuando Marcos levantó la vista para comprobar que Kanako lo había entendido, se topó con el rostro enrojecido de la japonesa fijo en sus manos y la soltó un poco sonrojado. Había sido un gesto inconsciente. Ahora estaba roja y preciosa, y contuvo el impulso de llevar el dorso de la mano a sus mejillas para comprobar cómo ardía. En su lugar rascó a su perro detrás de las orejas.

\- ¿Ves? Así le gusta más. – La miró de refilón y sonrió al ver sus labios ligeramente curvados también.

\- Y-ya veo. – Era tremendamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba Marcos y apenas le salían las palabras, pese a que se afanaba desesperadamente en buscar un tema de conversación, aunque el rubio tampoco estaba dejando que los silencios se alargasen.

\- Tienes las manos frías. – Kanako le miró a los ojos con la boca entreabierta. Aunque hoy no llevase los labios pintados a esa distancia no podía evitar mirárselos de vez en cuando.

\- B-bueno. – Dejó de cepillar a Max y tragó saliva. Tenía la boca seca y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hablado con Yaeko. – Es que vengo de la calle. – Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cara y comprobó que aún estaba muy roja.

Ante la falta de atención y que ya llevaban un rato cepillándole, el perro se levantó y ambos quedaron en el suelo mirando cómo Max se separaba unos metros para sacudirse, como si estuviera diciendo "qué pesados sois" y ambos se rieron.

\- Pues nada, ya se cansó. – Marcos miró a Kanako sentada sobre sus rodillas, sonriendo y mirando al Max con el cepillo aún en la mano. – Dame, que le voy a quitar los pelos.

Marcos le guiñó un ojo juguetón antes de ir a la cocina y también se levantó del suelo, recogiendo los cojines en los que estaban sentados. Notaba el corazón rebotando contra sus costillas de una forma tan escandalosa que tenía miedo que se oyese desde fuera. Se sentó en el sofá a esperas de que Marcos acabase. Parecía que hoy estaba provocándola a posta. Miró hacia la cocina refugiándose en el respaldo del sofá y le oyó tararear mientras hacía una bola con los pelos del cepillo para tirarlo a la basura. De pronto se giró hacia ella y de un salto se sentó bien estirándose hacia su bolso y simulando buscar algo en él.

\- ¿Te apet…?

\- ¡Ah! – Kanako dio un respingo. Marcos se había acercado al sofá y estaba apoyado en el respaldo mirándola. Cuando le miró sobresaltada él se rió.

\- ¿Te asusté? – Ahí estaban esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa pícara.

\- No te oí acercarte. – Le dio un golpe en el hombro al tiempo que sonreía avergonzada.

\- Es que Akari está estudiando y prefiero no levantar la voz. Que si te apetece un refresco. También he comprado galletas de chocolate y patatas fritas, porque no sabía si preferías dulce o salado.

\- D-dulce está bien. Sí.

\- Vale. – Sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

Kanako cogió y expulsó aire lentamente. Tenía que relajarse o le iba a dar algo. Decidió medio apoyarse en el reposabrazos simulando mirar el móvil para poder observar los movimientos del rubio de refilón y que no volviese a sorprenderla. Vio a Marcos sacar un bol y echar lo que supuso que eran las galletitas mientras rascaba a Max. Le pareció oír decirle al perro que no iba a darle nada a él. Cogió el bol con una mano y abrió la nevera con el pie, alargando la mano libre para coger un par de latas de refresco. Cerró la puerta con un elegante golpe de cadera y se dirigió a ella tarareando. Definitivamente hoy parecía de buen humor y estaba mucho más atractivo. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa ofreciéndole una lata a Kanako que aceptó al tiempo que se dejaba caer a su lado. Por un momento solo el ruido de las chapas al abrir las bebidas resonó en el salón. La japonesa aprovechó para dar un par de largos tragos mientras sentía los ojos de Marcos clavados en ella. Entonces el muchacho le acercó las galletas con una sonrisa.

\- Coge, a ver si te gustan. – La japonesa echó un vistazo.

\- ¿Son de animalitos? – Preguntó son una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Qué? – Simuló picarse con un mohín gracioso al tiempo que cogía un par y las metía la boca. – Están buenas.

\- A ver. – Cogió una. _Tú sí que estás bueno_… Espera. ¿En serio había pensado eso? – Venga, va, probaré. – Iba a tener que darle la razón a Marcos. – Pues sí que están buenas.

\- Mira, ahora tú también eres una cría. – Le sacó la lengua al tiempo que ella le daba un empujón jugando.

\- Idiota. – Cogió otra galleta antes de que Marcos las posase en la mesa.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a Yaeko? – Le miró intrigado. – Es que no especificaste más.

\- Está con la regla. – Escueta y concisa. Esperaba que funcionase. Contuvo una sonrisilla al ver que el muchacho se revolvía en el asiento sin saber qué decir.

\- Ahh… emm… Pues… - Bebió de la lata y abrió la boca buscando algo que decir, pero pronto pareció darse por vencido. – Bueno, al menos has venido tú. – Su sonrisa la desarmó por completo. – ¿Jugamos?

Mientras Kanako daba otro trago a su refresco y comía más galletitas de chocolate, Marcos puso la consola. Le pasó el mando a la japonesa y, aunque había sitio de sobra en el sofá, se sentó bastante cerca de ella. Se dijo así mismo que era simplemente para poder hablar más bajo y no molestar a Akari, aunque por otro lado tenía ganas de picar a su amiga. Hoy parecía especialmente susceptible, y mentiría si dijese que no le gustó verla dar un bote en el asiento cuando la asustó por accidente. Además los nervios de su estómago parecían no querer irse del todo pese a que les estaba dando comida para que relajasen. Quería hacerla reír hoy. Igual así estaría satisfecho y se le pasaba su inquietud. Sí, ese sería su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Akari seguía encerrado en su habitación. Es cierto que había oído llegar a Kanako, y quizá debería haber salido a saludar, pero en ese momento le había pillado concentrado. Cuando acabo con lo que estaba y decidió salir por fin del cuarto había pasado demasiado tiempo y ahora podría interrumpir algo de nuevo. Parecía tener un don para escoger siempre el peor momento, así que esta vez iba a intentar quedarse en su cuarto tranquilamente, con sus apuntes, sin hacer ruido ni molestarles… o eso creía. Sus amigos habían empezado a jugar a la consola, por lo que podía intuir. Estaban jugando con su consola, en su casa, al lado de su cuarto mientras él estaba estudiando. Evidentemente le daba cierta envidia, pero en sí esto no le molestaba. Marcos le había pedido permiso antes, así que ya sabía lo que iba pasar, pero le puso la condición de que a cambio quería silencio y desde hacía un rato habían empezado a subir el tono gradualmente. Vale que en ese piso las paredes no aislaran el sonido prácticamente nada, pero casi podría apostar con total seguridad qué personaje se había cogido y cómo estaba yendo la partida cada uno por los comentarios que estaba oyendo junto con alguna risa suelta. Decidió salir a decirles algo. Se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta con los nudillos en alto. Espera. El que estaba en la habitación era ÉL, y ELLOS en la zona común. Sintiéndose estúpido abrió directamente la puerta y casi se arrepintió al acto.

¡…es verdad! Se mueve así… – Marcos empezó a hacer gestos simulando poses de artes marciales en el aire y Kanako le miraba con una mano en la boca intentando ahogar la risa. – … por eso me lo coj… ¡Uy! – Se giraron hacia él al oír el ruido y los dos se callaron de repente. – Ay, perdona, Akari. ¿Te estábamos molestando?

Bueno, un poco. – Miró a la mesa. – ¡Anda! ¡Galletas! – Se acercó con la mano extendida.

Eh, eh. ¿Dónde vas? – Cogió el bol y lo alejó de él enarcando una ceja y una sonrisa socarrona. – Son nuestras. – Oyó una risita de Kanako y se creció.

Va, tío, no seas así. Dame alguna. – Intentó alcanzar pero Marcos se alejó de él en el sofá tomándole el pelo.

Venga, va, dale alguna, que está estudiando. – Animó la japonesa sin mucho empeño.

Nada, nada. Le daré cuando haya acabado los deberes como un niño bueno. – La muchacha volvió a reírse.

Vale, vale, ya veo. – Akari dejó de insistir se cuadró y cruzó de brazos mirando a Kanako con aire de fingida indiferencia. – ¿Sabes que ha estado recogiendo la casa y ha ido a comprar todo eso solo porque venías?

¿Ah, sí? – Kanako se giró a Marcos. Su expresión de superioridad había desaparecido y miraba a Akari sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

¿No tenías que ir a estudiar? – Le acercó el bol con los labios fruncidos.

Ahora sí. – El japonés cogió un puñado de galletas con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y volvió a la habitación.

Marcos volvió a sentarse bien aún un tanto picado notando la mirada intrigada de Kanako. Sí, las había comprado para ella, igual que había recogido la casa por el mismo motivo, ¿y? Tampoco tenía que remarcarlo. Simplemente estaba siendo un buen anfitrión. Además estaba haciendo reír a Kanako y les había interrumpido, si tanto le molestaba que hubiera ido a la biblioteca. El silencio empezaba a alargarse demasiado.

\- N-no le hagas caso. – La japonesa centró la vista en la pantalla. ¿De verdad se había tomado esas molestias porque iba a verle? Aunque era cierto que la casa estaba inusualmente recogida para no estar Alex. – Tiene envidia porque tiene que estudiar.

\- Sí, seguro que es eso. – Se recompuso más tranquilo.

\- Pero creía que Akari estudiaba en la biblioteca, no en casa.

\- ¡Es verdad! No te lo he contado. – Posó el mando en la mesa y la miró haciéndose el interesante.

\- ¿El qué? – Le miró con curiosidad.

\- Pues – se acercó a ella y habló en tono confidente. – al parecer a nuestro querido Akari le ha salido un club de fans y le acosan en la universidad.

\- ¡No! – Marcos la chistó y bajó el tono. Se inclinaron los dos, quedando más cerca, para hablar en voz baja. – ¿Qué dices? ¿En serio?

\- ¿Te acuerdas la movida que tuvo con Joseph? Pues de ahí surgió.

\- No puede ser, me tomas el pelo. ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, sí, como lo oyes. – Miró con disimulo a la puerta de Akari comprobando que seguía cerrada. – Le escribieron una carta y todo. El sobre era rosa, ¡rosa!

\- Ay, qué fuerte. ¿Y qué decía?

\- Cursiladas, mayormente. Que si qué bien peleó, que vaya manera de plantar cara, que si cuantísimo le admiraban… Se hacen llamar la "Alianza de Admiradores de Akari" o algo así. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando se la leímos en voz alta.

\- Ay, ay, ay, cuando se lo cuente a Yaeko… – Se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando una risita. – ¿Por eso se queda en casa entonces?

\- Sí. También anda medio encoñado porque tiene una contractura y Michelle le está dando masajes, o algo así.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Kanako enarcó una ceja. Vaya con Michelle, no se anda con bobadas. Tenía que hablar con ella.

\- Sí. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Se conforma con cualquier cosa. De todas formas vamos a ir a comprobar lo de la famosa alianza.

\- Me lo contarás, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. – Sonrió ampliamente, dándole un empujón cariñoso con el hombro. – ¿Cómo no te iba a contar algo así? Puedo sacar fotos a sus fans, imprimirlas y ponerlas por toda la casa. Dime que no sería divertido ver la cara de susto de Akari cuando se levantase por la mañana.

Los ojos de Kanako brillaban y se reía. Estaba preciosa así. Recordó otra vez el sábado. No quería verla volver a verla preocupada nunca, ahora estaba mucho mejor, feliz y riéndose de sus bromas. Hoy se sentía cariñoso y tenía ganas de darle un abrazo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Se quedó mirándola mientras se planteaba si le molestaría que le diese un beso en la mejilla. Acercó su cara un poco más a la suya y se encontró con los ojos de la japonesa. Apartó el rostro de repente mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios y tragó saliva. Estaba decidido a darle un beso pero se asustó al cruzar la mirada con ella. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

\- ¿Echamos otra partida? – Necesitaba una excusa para no seguir mirándola.

\- V-vale.

Se enderezaron de nuevo en el asiento para recostarse contra el sofá. Kanako miraba de refilón a Marcos mientras seleccionaba el modo de juego. Estaba sonrojado, y la mirada que había puesto hacía un momento la había puesto muy nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Besarla? ¿Y si le intentaba dar otro beso? ¿Se dejaría? Le miró otra vez mientras se quitaba la sudadera porque decía que tenía calor y así jugaba más cómodo. Sí. Definitivamente, sí. Claro que se dejaría. Pero seguramente lo de hace un momento había sido su imaginación y nada más que eso.

La partida les ayudó a ambos a relajarse y aunque al principio estaba siendo un desastre poco a poco volvieron a hacer comentarios y hablar normalmente. Kanako estaba siendo ligeramente superior a Marcos, que empezaba a picarse para bien, aunque a la tercera ronda consecutiva que iba a perder, decidió conseguir un poco de ventaja. La japonesa estaba sentada a su derecha, así que soltó un momento la mano del mando y le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

\- ¡Ey! – Protestó a punto de perder. – ¡Eso no vale!

\- ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió pícaro. Kanako intentó devolverle el empujón, pero al tener que usar la mano izquierda tuvo que dejar de mover a su personaje y Marcos aprovechó para rematarla. – No vale, jugamos otra.

\- ¿Te picas por perder? – Marcos la miró de refilón y sonrió cuando le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

\- No, porque has hecho trampa.

\- Perdedora. – Le sacó la lengua.

\- Tramposo. – Intentó contener la sonrisa.

\- Pues jugamos otra.

Empezaron otra partida, Kanako se centró y ahora estaba jugando en serio. Volvió a empujarla. Era divertido porque ella intentaba empujarle a él sin mucho efecto, primero porque evidentemente él era más grande y segundo porque no se arriesgaba a soltar mucho el mando. Aún con todo, ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil, así que cuando estaba a punto de perder en vez de un empujón, esta vez la pinchó en el costado, haciendo que diera un salto en el asiento.

\- Oye, no. Para. – Kanako se retorció con una risita protegiéndose con el brazo. – Eso no vale.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes cosquillas? – Quería volver a hacerlo, tenía que verla saltar otra vez. Ya le daba igual perder o ganar.

\- No. – No fue nada convincente y él se dio cuenta.

\- Mentirosa. – Se había sonrojado y le estaba encantando. En un gesto fugaz le apretó el costado y dio un salto incluso mayor que el anterior mientras se le escapaba la risa. – Te va a oír Akari. – Dijo con malicia.

\- Tramposo, para. – Kanako se mordió el labio, e intentó hacerle a él lo mismo, pero desvió fácilmente su mano con el codo.

\- Uy, qué osada estás. – La hizo saltar otra vez y rió de nuevo. – ¿Ves? Tienes cosquillas.

\- Idiota. – Intentó hacerle cosquillas a él sin éxito.

\- No entres en una guerra que no puedes ganar. – Le advirtió.

\- Pues será esa, porque a esta otra – señaló a la pantalla con la cabeza. – te estoy dando una paliza.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Fue la provocación que necesitaba. Puso pausa dejando el mando a su lado y se lanzó sobre Kanako, dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas, y que riese hasta dejarla sin aliento. Llevó las manos bajo sus brazos, y quedó medio tumbado sobre ella contra el reposabrazos. Una risa nerviosa brotó de la sorprendida japonesa que no se esperaba el ataque sorpresa. Notó las manos de Kanako en su pecho intentando apartarle sin éxito porque no quería separar los brazos de su cuerpo.

\- Jajaja… es… jajaja… esper… espera… – Respiró por la boca al tiempo que Marcos le daba un respiro. Estaba encima de ella, con las manos aun agarrándola y atrapadas bajo sus brazos, y aunque había intentado subir las piernas para apartarle, se las había bloqueado con la rodilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La miró con una sonrisa socarrona notando sus manos en el pecho.

\- Pues… - Esos ojos la estaban matando, se sentía indefensa y acorralada, dulcemente acorralada. – Si me haces cosquillas me voy a reír y voy a molestar a Akari. – Se mordió el labio esperando que funcionase, pero Marcos enarcó una ceja.

\- Entonces… - acercó su cara a escasos centímetros del rostro colorado de la japonesa. - … vas a tener que reírte en voz baja…

Y dicho eso volvió a hacerla cosquillas. Kanako intentó por todos los medios no reírse, pero al poco estaba carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente mientras le pedía clemencia sin resuello. Marcos estaba cada vez más cerca. Quería apartarle para dejar de reírse y respirar, o agarrarle y apretarle contra ella en un abrazo, no lo tenía claro, pero las cosquillas la estaban dejando completamente a su merced, y estaba entrando en pánico. Y él estaba muy cerca. Estaba muy pegado a ella, notaba su calor corporal, notaba sus brazos desnudos contra el cuerpo y sólo veía esos ojos verdes de cazador a punto de devorarla. Cuanto más intentaba retorcerse para librarse más intensas eran las cosquillas, hasta que el mando de la consola que había dejado a su lado cayó al suelo. Marcos paró un momento y estiró la cabeza a un lado para ver qué se había caído y entonces vio su oportunidad ante sus ojos. Se incorporó y clavó con fuerza sus dientes en el cuello desprotegido de Marcos.

En cuanto sintió el mordisco sobre su blanca y sensible piel, un incontrolable y escandaloso gemido mezcla de dolor y puro placer surgió de su garganta, al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Kanako se separó de golpe al oírle con los ojos como platos, mientras él dejaba caer la cabeza por un momento en su hombro al tiempo que un entrecortado suspiro agitaba su pecho. De pronto fue consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, y levantó la cabeza. Se llevó una mano al lado derecho del cuello mientras su cara enrojecía como nunca. Con los ojos brillantes, y los labios apretados en una mueca de completo estupor miró a Kanako, que también estaba con la cara muy roja y una mano en la boca.

\- M-Marcos…

Entonces él se dio cuenta de que aún seguía encima de ella y se apartó de la japonesa como si quemase. Se sentó al lado opuesto del sofá, aún con la mano en el cuello y mirándola de refilón. Parecía estar entre un ataque de pánico y al borde del llanto.

\- Perdona…

\- ¿P-p-p-por qué lo has hecho? – Preguntó con voz aguda.

\- Venganza… - Kanako no podía mirarle a la cara. Estaba echada hacia adelante con los brazos en las piernas y las manos entrelazadas para evitar temblar. Bajó la voz. – … por el beso que me diste tu cumple.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿L-l-l-lo sabías?

Vio a Kanako encogerse de hombros mientras apartaba un poco más la cara. Cogió la lata de refresco aunque aún no estaba del todo vacía y fue a la cocina con simulando ir a tirarla. Le pareció que le llamaba mientras se levantaba pero no la escuchó. El cuello. Le había mordido el cuello. Kanako le había mordido el cuello de repente. Llegó a la cocina y posó la lata en la encimera con la mirada perdida. Se llevó la mano a la zona afectada. Le había mordido con ganas y aún le escocía. Y lo peor no era que le había mordido. Ni siquiera su erótico gemido de placer había sido lo peor. Lo peor había sido que le había gustado tanto que se había excitado. Su amiga Kanako le había provocado una incipiente erección y ahora no sabía qué hacer, cuanto más lo pensaba menos se podía relajar. Sí, tenía el cuello sensible; sí, le había mordido, y sí, maldita sea, le había gustado, pero ¡demonios!... ¿tanto? Miró por encima de su hombro y le pareció ver a la japonesa con la cara en las manos. Aprovechó entonces para meterse la mano disimuladamente por dentro del pantalón de chándal y recolocarse su miembro. Mieeeerda…. Además le había dicho que se acordaba del beso. Tenía que relajarse pero ya. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y lo retuvo unos segundos antes de expulsarlo, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Haciendo eso un par de veces todo estaría mejor seguro.

En el sofá Kanako deseaba que se abriese una sima lo más profunda posible en medio del sofá y desaparecer en ella para no volver nunca. ¿Cómo se le había ido la cabeza así? Vale, la tenía acorralada, y le estaba haciendo cosquillas y él se despistó… y vio ese cuello… ese cuello TAN apetecible. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Pero eso había sido un gemido. Definitivamente había gemido. Muy alto. Y se había estremecido. Seguramente si no hubiera estado en pleno ataque de pánico le habría parecido adorable notar su cuerpo temblar de placer contra el suyo, pero no así, no mientras se debatía en qué era significaba Marcos para ella. Y esa cara que puso. Oh, dios, la iba a odiar fijo, no querría volver a verla, se había sobrepasado. Era la clara señal de que no la correspondía al nivel que ella había imaginado, que él estaba jugando como amigos y ya está, pero no, había sido tan idiota como para sobrepasar su espacio vital y morderle descaradamente. Bueno, sí, él había empezado todo, a picarla y a hacerla cosquillas, ¡pero no la había mordido! Seguro que Akari lo había oído. De hecho lo difícil sería que no lo hubiese oído. Ay. No iba a poder volver a esa casa, ni mirarles a la cara a ninguno de los dos. Especialmente a Marcos. Pero tampoco podía volver a su piso. _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Mientras Kanako y Marcos enfrentaban sus sentimientos contradictorios, Akari estaba congelado en la puerta de su cuarto. Se había vuelto a levantar de su asiento bastante irritado para decirles que seguían molestándole. Su paso se había reducido de camino a la puerta mientras oía a Kanako reírse pidiendo a Marcos que parase. Se debatió si salir e interrumpir su tonteo salvaje (total, ya tenía la etiqueta de metepatas, una más o una menos…) o aguantarse, ponerse unos cascos e intentar seguir estudiando, y cuando por fin se había decidido a que parasen un poco, lo había oído. Primero un sonido que sonaba horriblemente parecido al sonido de uno de sus mandos de consola dando contra el suelo. El siguiente sonido había sido Marcos. Al menos le había parecido su voz. De lo que no tenía dudas es del significado de ese sonido, y en ese momento no sabía qué le asustaba más, si que fuese de Kanako o de Marcos. Le pareció que intercambiaban unas frases y luego… el silencio. ¿Pero qué coño había pasado ahí fuera? Prefería no saberlo… de momento. Dio media vuelta como un autómata y se sentó en la silla. Ahora sí que no iba a poder estudiar más. Se puso el mp3 y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo maldiciendo por lo bajo y preguntándose por qué demonios siempre acababa en el medio.

Marcos se relajó lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a Kanako, o eso le parecía. Cuando llegó al sofá se aclaró la garganta y la japonesa se irguió en el asiento muy tensa. Se sentó todo lo alejada que pudo de ella. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro y sus caras estaban en direcciones opuestas. Kanako tragó saliva.

\- ¿Cuello sensible? – Marcos dio un respingo.

\- Sí. – Cogió aire. – Pensé que lo sabías… - Recordó sus caricias en la nuca y se sonrojó.

\- Sí… – Ella también se acordaba. Se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco. – Se llevó un momento la mano a la zona afectada.

\- Perdona. Yo…

\- No pasa nada. – La interrumpió negando con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

\- No se lo digas al resto… - Se moriría de vergüenza si la conociesen como "la muerde-cuellos" o algo así.

\- No, no… tú tampoco.

\- No.

Se produjo el silencio entre ellos dos. En ese momento Max decidió que estaba aburrido y se subió al sofá para tumbarse entre ellos y pedirle unas caricias a Marcos dándole con la cabeza. El rubio sonrió un poco mientras le rascaba distraído. Kanako miró con cariño a Max y la mano de Marcos rascándole. Subió la vista por su brazo y cuando estaba a punto de pasar de su hombro a su cara… lo vio.

_\- Mierda…_

\- ¿Q-qué pasa? – Marcos la miró asustado. - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Emm… - Apartó la cara mientras enrojecía. – t-te… - tragó saliva – te he dejado marca…

\- ¿Qué? – La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – E-en… - Se llevó la mano al cuello. Kanako le miró y asintió. – ¿Se ve mucho? – Giró la cabeza para que le mirase bien.

\- L-l-lo siento. – Tenía ganas de llorar. Se veía muchísimo, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Una marca ovalada y roja sobre su blanca piel, en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja. Ni siquiera podía haber mordido un poco más atrás que se vería menos, no, ahí, bien al descubierto. Se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- Ey. – Marcos vio el rostro de Kanako y se alarmó. No, no, no, no. Quería verla reír, no llorar. – Ey, ey, ey. – Se levantó y se agachó enfrente de ella. Apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. – Ha sido jugando, ¿vale? No pasa nada. – Sonrió aunque seguía muy nervioso. – Seguro que no se ve tanto. – Volvió a girar la cabeza y Kanako abrió un hueco entre los dedos y ahogó un lamento en las manos. – Ey, va. – Le acarició el dorso de la mano con un dedo y dio un respingo al sentirle. – Me lo taparé, ¿vale? No se enterarán. – Kanako abrió los dedos y le miró.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro. – Vio que Kanako bajaba la vista y las manos al regazo, pero su rostro seguía triste. – Pero tengo una condición. – La miró a los ojos con su muda pregunta y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto fugaz de dolor. – Sonríe, ¿vale?

\- Pero tápatelo.

\- Sí, tranquila. – Seguía a sus pies y rascó a Max distraído mientras sonreía. – Mordiste con ganas, ¿eh?

\- Lo siento. – Agachó la cabeza de nuevo pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, así está mejor. – Le dio un toque en la nariz con el dedo y se levantó. – Igual hay que pensar en pedir la cena. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Me parece bien.

\- Perfecto. – Se puso la sudadera ajustándosela al cuello. – Pues voy al baño y echo un ojo a las opciones.

Vio a Marcos alejarse. Bueno, parecía que se lo había tomado bastante bien y se relajó. Había sido un juego para él y ya está. En parte era un alivio que se lo tomase así, menos problemático, pero sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar que si hubiera significado otra cosa para él quizás se podría atrever a ir un poco más allá. Pero esto es lo que hay. Mejor no le daba más vueltas.

Lejos de sentirse tranquilo, lo primero que hizo nada más entrar al baño fue ir al espejo. Dios. La marca era enorme, y al ser tan blanco destacaba muchísimo. Con razón le escocía tanto. ¡Si había sido todo muy rápido! Evidentemente le habían hecho algún chupetón alguna vez, y para ello había que estar un poco de tiempo insistiendo en la misma zona, pero lo de Kanako había sido solo un mordisco momentáneo. Se subió la cremallera de la sudadera probando si así no se vería. Qué va. Estaba en una zona tan comprometida que apenas podía taparlo a no ser que se la cerrase hasta arriba, y aun así… Le dijo a Kanako que no diría nada, pero dudaba horrores que pudiese mantener su palabra. Pensó en ponerse una tirita, o una gasa con esparadrapo, o algo así, pero sólo serviría para remarcarlo aún más. Resopló apoyado en el lavabo. ¿Qué dirían Akari y Alex cuando lo viesen?

Al salir del baño se encontró a Kanako en la cocina ojeando distraída los diferentes papeles de comida a domicilio puestos en el frigorífico con imanes. Estaba tensa, lo notaba en la forma en la que sus dedos tamborileaban en la encimera y como miraba sin ver los menús. Él había provocado esta situación. Si no la hubiese hecho cosquillas no se habría defendido dándole un mordisco. No había podido evitarlo, es que estaba muy bonita riéndose, pero tampoco quería repetir la escena de su cumpleaños.

\- Esto… - Kanako se volvió un poco sin mirarle. – Te apetece cenar aquí, ¿verdad? – Se giró del todo y le miró un momento con los ojos muy abiertos. Le rascó la nuca desviando la cara – A mí sí me gustaría… Bueno, de hecho hoy Alex cena con la gente del taller y ya quedamos en que encargaría algo, pero como Yaeko está sola y eso igual querías ir con ella, o algo…

\- ¿Que está Yaeko sola…? – De pronto su cerebro lo procesó. - ¡Ah, ya! – Qué bien, solo faltaría que ahora además metiese la pata. – Sí, bueno, tranquilo. – Volvió a mirar a la puerta de la nevera y cogió uno de los papeles con gestos nerviosos. – Ahora le mando un mensaje.

\- Vale. – La miró preocupado y un tanto confuso. Parecía que no quería estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo se iba quedar. – Kanako… - Se detuvo a media frase sin saber qué decir. Era evidente el motivo de su inquietud, así que no tenía sentido preguntárselo tampoco. Ella se había parado para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. - … voy a avisar a Akari, ¿vale?

La vio dar un respingo al oír el nombre de su compañero de piso. Bueno, era normal. Él mismo no las tenía todas consigo teniendo en cuenta la capacidad del japonés para hacer el comentario más inapropiado en el momento más inoportuno. Se paró ante su puerta y llamó.

\- ¿Akari? – Esperó a recibir respuesta pero no contestó. Llamó de nuevo más fuerte. – ¡Ey, Akari! – Finalmente tras insistir una vez más la puerta se abrió mientras Kanako observaba de lejos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Tenía una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Llevo un rato llamando.

\- Tenía los cascos puestos. – Sonrió socarronamente. – Yo también podría preguntar qué es lo q… - La mirada de Marcos fue tan dura que se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta. Carraspeó. – que es lo que queréis.

\- Vamos a pedir la cena, para que escojas y eso.

En cuanto ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a valorar opciones, Kanako huyó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Max. Marcos sintió una punzada al verla pasar a su lado sin apenas mirarles. Mientras Akari y él decidían la japonesa miraba su móvil con expresión ausente.

\- Kanako. – Llamó Marcos. – ¿Te apetece algo en particular a ti?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No, no! – La sonrisa tensa, sus ojos brillantes y un tono de voz forzadamente alegre le causaron desazón. – Qué cosas, pensé que pedirías pollo, casi sin preguntar ¿eh?

Volvió a centrar la vista en su móvil. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y muy agobiada. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Akari soltase una genialidad, o le viese el mordisco a Marcos, y si eso pasaba y comentaba algo se iba a morir de la vergüenza. Además había mirado el móvil y tenía un mensaje de Yaeko enseñándole lo que iban a cenar Alex y ella y comentándole lo bien que lo estaban pasando, además añadiendo un "pásalo bien y no tengas prisa en volver a casa". Eso había acabado de hundirla. Volvía a sentirse mala amiga por no alegrarse lo suficiente, y para colmo, pese a que había llegado con relativa alegría después de saber lo del beso en el cumpleaños de Marcos, había mandado sus esperanzas al garete. Lo peor es que no podía evitar mirarle y pensar que quería volver a morderle. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su principal motivo de preocupación acercándose al sofá. Antes le pidió que sonriese. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no podía alargar la mano y coger lo que más feliz le haría?

\- ¿Pasa algo? – La miró preocupado. – ¿Está bien Yaeko?

\- Ah, sí, no es nada. – Forzó una mueca intentando sonreír. – Dice que se va a ir pronto a la cama, nada más. – Agachó la cabeza víctima de la puñalada de su propia frase. – Pedid lo que queráis, yo me adapto, ¿vale? – Sostuvo la mirada a Marcos intentando que así dejase de insistir.

\- ¿Seguro…? – Quería que sonriese de verdad, no así. Alargó la mano en dirección a su cara pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando cierto japonés interrumpió de nuevo.

\- Marcoooos – Canturreó Akari. Estaba notando la tensión del ambiente y pensó que les vendría bien una distracción. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado hacía un rato, pero desde luego no parecía algo del todo positivo y empezaba a sentirse un poco "sujetavelas" de nuevo. – O decides algo o pido yo lo que quiera.

\- No, no, no. – Marcos se dio la vuelta para alivio de Kanako y se dirigió a él. – Que tú no tienes ni idea.

\- Oye, ¿no te estás asando con la sudadera puesta? – Le miró con una ceja enarcada cuando llegó a su altura.

\- No, estoy bien así. – Mierda, ya empezó… Cogió uno de los papeles de la nevera y se puso a mirarlo.

\- Pero si pareces acalorado. – Marcos no solía abrigarse tanto en casa entonces le pareció ver algo raro.

\- Que estoy bien. – Empezaba a irritarse entonces levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Akari en un gesto de extrañeza y la cabeza girada. Marcos giró el cuerpo intentando disimular. – ¿Os apetece tailandés?

\- Oye Marcos, ¿qué tien…? – Se cortó a media frase al sentir la mano del rubio clavándole los dedos en el antebrazo. Sus ojos brillaban tanto o más fieros que cuando llamó a su habitación y siseó al hablarle.

\- Te juro por mis muertos que como digas algo te mato. – Se giró a Kanako a ver si había oído algo, pero por suerte estaba despistada con Max. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió, aunque su mirada aún tenía el tinte de amenaza. – A mí me apetece tailandés. ¡Kanako! – Agitó el papel llamando a la japonesa que le miró desde el sofá. – ¿Quieres lo de siempre o te apetece otra cosa?

\- Ah, bueno… - Se acercó a la cocina con una mano en su antebrazo. – Supongo que lo de siempre está bien, no sé… tampoco tengo mucha hambre… - Cogió el papel ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Marcos intentando averiguar qué le pasaba. – Sí, lo de siempre está bien. – Intentó sonreír y aunque no le convenció, al menos dejó de mirarla.

Mientras el rubio hacía el pedido, Akari y ella prepararon la mesa. Al principio la escrutó como si una pregunta le quemase los labios, o quisiera hacer un comentario, pero por suerte al final no sucedió tal cosa. El japonés le preguntó por Yaeko también, aunque él fue mucho más gracioso que su amigo, ya que al mencionar la palabra "regla" casi se le cayó el vaso que tenía en la mano y cambió de tema rápidamente. Cuando Marcos acabó de hacer el pedido fueron al sofá a charlar con la tele de fondo. También se enteró de que la excusa de Alex había sido que iban a implantar un nuevo sistema de análisis de vehículos en el taller (o algo así, no lo tenían muy claro) y que como acabaría tarde aprovecharía para cenar con los compañeros de trabajo. La excusa le pareció muy cutre, y de hecho el propio Marcos no estaba convencido, porque pese a que otras veces había tenido reuniones similares, había sido en viernes, mucho más lógico. Kanako intentó desviar el tema, pero por suerte Akari lo hizo por ella.

\- ¿Y qué tal el nuevo compañero?

\- Ah, sí, es verdad. – Marcos tenía una sonrisa presuntuosa. – El famoso ruso.

\- Bien. – Le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Marcos. – Es muy simpático, aunque un poco torpe a veces. – Una medio risa sarcástica del rubio le hizo fruncir el ceño. – Y habla inglés PERFECTAMENTE.

\- ¿Y está con vosotras en la barra o qué? – Akari no pareció notar el mohín de disgusto de su amigo.

\- Bueno, a veces sí, a veces no. De momento está aprendiendo cómo funciona el bar, pero también pasea por ahí. Si vais el sábado le veréis, seguramente. Por cierto – Miró al mejicano con una sonrisa ladeada mientras él estudiaba sus gestos. – es de tu edad, igual hasta os lleváis bien.

\- Bueno. – Su tono rebosaba desconfianza. – Ya veremos.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta con su comida y Marcos se levantó a abrir. A Kanako le molestaba un poco que se metiese con su compañero sin conocerle, pero esperaba que el sábado cuando le conociese todo fuese mejor. Al fin y al cabo, el muchacho era encantador. Seguro que les iba a caer bien.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos hablando de cosas triviales y luego fueron al sofá los tres con la tele de fondo. Al parecer Alex tampoco les dijo a qué hora pensaba volver a casa, para disgusto de Kanako. Se planteó mandarle un mensaje a su amiga, pero tampoco le parecía justo interrumpirles, o exigirles acabar su cita antes de tiempo. A fin de cuentas era la primera cita "formal" que tenían. Pensar en Yaeko y Alex la entristeció de nuevo. Es que si al menos Yaeko no le contase todo con tanto detalle… Sabía que en el fondo era normal. Acababan de empezar, de una manera un poco rara y precipitada, todo había que decirlo, pero llevaban tanto tiempo tonteando que era lógico que le hiciese tanta ilusión. Además ir a casa en sí tampoco le entusiasmaba, ya que implicaba o estar sola, o que ella le contase o quisiera contar su cita con todo lujo de detalles… o que aún estuviesen allí los dos. Tendría que hacerse a la idea que seguramente los momentos cenando con Marcos y Akari se repetirían más frecuentemente en los próximos meses. Bueno, eso si no volvía a hacer el idiota como hoy y Marcos se cansaba de ella. Se estaba hundiendo de nuevo, lo estaba notando. Intentó que los otros dos no se diesen cuenta, sobre todo Marcos, porque le parecía que apenas le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Y no era cosa suya. Después de salir del baño había empezado a ver a Kanako mustia. Al principio pensó que era por el mordisco, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más empezaba a creer que no era solo por eso. Había mirado el móvil un par de veces y cada vez estaba peor, incluso Akari estaba empezando a notarlo. Se pusieron a hablar de cosas banales, Marcos contaba anécdotas de clase e incluso picaba a su compañero de piso con Michelle, intentando que Kanako se riese un poco, pero cada vez intervenía menos en la conversación. De vez en cuando le parecía que le miraba al cuello y apretaba los labios. Al final volvió a mirar el móvil y su rostro se volvió a ensombrecer. Marcos miró a Akari, esperando que le entendiese, y por suerte el japonés alegó que al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para estudiar, así que se despidió y se fue a su cuarto. Quedaron solos en silencio. Marcos le dio un empujón suave con el hombro.

\- No estás bien.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – No pudo sostener la mirada de esos ojos verdes analizándola.

\- No era una pregunta. – Hizo una pausa. Se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo. – ¿Quieres ir a tu casa? – Kanako notó el tono triste en su voz.

\- La verdad es que no mucho… - Le miró de lado mordiéndose el labio.

\- Pero tampoco quieres estar aquí. – Concluyó Marcos.

\- No es eso. – Se pasó una mano por la cara. – Tengo la cabeza en otro sitio, supongo. – Giró la cara sintiéndose observada.

\- Hmm… – Quedaron un momento en silencio y suspiró. Apoyó los brazos de pronto en las piernas mirándola. – ¿Quieres ir a pasear a Max?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso. Pasear a Max. – Se rascó la nuca. – No quieres ir a casa y no quieres estar aquí. – se sonrojó. – Y tampoco quiero que te vayas ya porque no estás bien y me siento culpable. Además a veces el fresco de la noche ayuda a pensar. Y tengo que sacar a Max igualmente. Todos salimos ganando.

Kanako sonrió sinceramente y fue todo lo que necesitó Marcos. Se levantó y le puso el arnés a Max, feliz por salir a la calle. Avisaron a Akari para que no se preocupase y bajaron las escaleras con un entusiasta perro.

Es cierto que el rubio había nombrado el "fresco" de la noche, pero estaban en diciembre, y hacía mucho frío. Aunque a Kanako no le importó del todo. Después de un rato los dos tenían en rostro un tanto enrojecido del viento cortante que había. Miró a Marcos que caminaba a su lado con expresión serena vigilando a Max y comentando cosas sin importancia, como el frío que hacía, o que no tendría que haber improvisado en la cena y haber pedido lo de siempre porque no le había gustado mucho lo que había elegido. En fin, sabía que estaba sacando temas sin importancia por ella. Se sintió mal por hacerle preocupar.

\- Marcos. – Le llamó no muy segura de qué decirle.

\- Dime. – La miró con una sonrisa y casi pierde el valor.

\- Lo siento. – Apartó la vista. – Por morderte y eso…

\- Da igual. – La interrumpió. – No le des vueltas.

\- Pero se ve… - Se sentía mal realmente.

\- Se quitará, no te preocupes. – Marcos se ajustó un poco el abrigo. – No estuvo tan mal – Kanako le miró con los ojos como platos. – ¡Q-quiero decir! – tragó saliva avergonzado – Me has mordido tú, pero yo te provoqué antes. Si me hubiera sido otra persona me hubiera enfadado, aunque supongo que a otra persona tampoco le haría cosquillas así…

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo que fue interrumpido por el móvil de Marcos. Lo sacó de la cazadora y miró.

\- Es Alex. – Informó. – Dice que ya está en casa y que no vuelva tarde a casa que mañana tengo clase. – Chascó la lengua. – Tiene gracia teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que ha vuelto él. – Añadió picado guardando el teléfono.

\- Oh, vaya. – Kanako agachó la mirada. – ¿Te vas ya?

\- Eh. – Le dio un empujón con el hombro. – ¿Cuándo le he hecho caso a Alex? Cuando quieras ir a casa te acompaño y ya está.

\- Gracias.

Se sintió un poco mejor, aunque no sabía cómo tomárselo. Si llegaba más tarde a casa, Yaeko estaría cansada y no le contaría gran cosa ahora, así que agradecía alargar el paseo un poco más. Contuvo el impulso de agarrarse a Marcos y refugiar la cara en su brazo. No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella, pero nadie le echaría en cara aprovechar un poco más.

Siguieron charlando buen rato. Kanako estaba más animada, aunque el rubio había vuelto a cómo se ensombrecía su rostro cuando miró el móvil. Algo pasaba con Yaeko, estaba casi convencido. Desde luego no era algo con la propia Yaeko, porque se lo habría contado, y además ahora había sido Alex el que le había hablado a él. Sea lo que fuese, le dio la sensación de que no le iba a soltar prenda, así que solo le quedaba intentar animarla. Después de un rato paseando decidieron que se estaban quedando demasiado fríos ya y se encaminaron a casa de la japonesa. Al llegar al portal Kanako sacó las llaves del bolso con un suspiro.

\- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- No tienes que darlas. – Le sonrió de nuevo aunque su rostro se torció en una mueca triste. – Además no he conseguido que te animes del todo.

\- No es verdad. – Se sonrojó y apartó la vista. – Me ha venido bien el paseo.

\- Me alegro. Te dije que a veces ayudaba.

\- Sí…

Marcos chascó la lengua. La sonrisa que ella le devolvió seguía siendo triste. Entonces acortó la distancia entre ellos. Kanako notó su mano fría en la mejilla obligándola a subir la cara y le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla. Cuando su cerebro aún no había procesado lo que había pasado, creyó notarle sonreír contra su mejilla antes de sentir cómo se abrían sus labios y le daba un pequeño mordisco. Cuando se separó, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa traviesa le bailaba en los labios.

\- ¿M-Marcos? – Se llevó una mano a la cara. – ¿P-por qué…?

\- Parecía que lo necesitabas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y con ese mordisco ya estamos iguales. – Esperó un momento a que Kanako dijese algo más, pero simplemente le miró muy colorada. – ¿Nos vemos el Sábado?

\- S-sí, el sábado. – Miró a las llaves en su mano y luego a Marcos de nuevo

\- Buenas noches, Kanako. – Le rozó la mejilla con el dedo. – Anímate.

\- B-buenas noches.

Marcos dio media vuelta y se alejó con Max. Cuando llevaba unos metros miró para atrás asegurándose que entraba en el portal. Bueno, quizá feliz, feliz, no se había ido, pero al menos ya no parecía triste. Aceleró el paso a casa porque estaba ya helado. Cuando llegó encontró a Alex dormitando en el sofá esperándole con el móvil en la mano.

\- Hola. Ya era hora. – Dijo bostezando.

\- Mira quién habló.

\- Me voy a sobar ya. – Le ignoró. – No te entretengas y vete a dormir tú también.

Cuando se acostó se quedó mirando al techo. Qué raro. Alex ni siquiera le había preguntado dónde estaba, o qué estaba haciendo. Llevaba unos días notándole diferente, y entre eso, hoy desaparecido todo el día, la ausencia de Yaeko y lo rara que estaba Kanako, estaba empezando a funcionar todo en conjunto y la conclusión le estaba descolocando. Pero no podía ser. Se lo habría dicho… ¿no? Bueno, ya le preguntaría. Al menos había podido estar un rato con Kanako. Mordiscos incluidos. A él le había gustado el de Kanako, aunque lo negaría ante cualquiera. Y el sueño le sobrevino pensando si a ella le habría gustado el suyo.


	34. Lo que no se puede ocultar

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Entre Marcos y Kanako las cosas parecen estar bastante animadas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero las tonterías tienen consecuencias, y a veces las consecuencias son de color morado y están en el cuello y no se disimulan ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo. Y cuando tus amigos son cotillas y sobretodo, tocapelotas, se complica mucho intentar ocultar según qué cosas.**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje, y en esta ocasión es uno de los que ya aparecen en la serie original. Teniendo en cuenta que ya hemos dado algunas pistas sobre él en capítulos pasados ¿se os ocurre quién puede ser?**

**\- Título: ****Lo que no se puede ocultar****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 9852  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Sheila, Alex, Akari, Michelle, Keiji, Amelia, Shokichi,**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Lo que no se puede ocultar**

_Usar maquillaje es asqueroso_.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento y no se equivocaba. Lo supo en cuanto Sheila sacó el pequeño bote de color beige claro de la mochila y algo con pinta de pintura pastel también de color beige, como si fuese una pintura típica de carnaval pero del tono de su piel, pero más elegante, que llamó "corrector". Comprobó el desagrado que le producía cuando Sheila hizo una prueba en su mano para comprobar el color, incluso aunque su amiga dijo que sólo necesitaba un poquito porque se extendía mucho. Asqueroso. Y eso que llamó "corrector" parecía incluso peor. Era como echarse crema pero más grasiento. Ahora entendía cómo algunas chicas que de normal tenían un rostro lleno de imperfecciones con un poco de esa cosa infernal podían parecer muñequitas de porcelana. Cuánto trabajo para engañar al ojo humano. Sí, a él le pintó la cara Akari para Halloween, ¡pero iba disfrazado! No entendía por qué alguien querría hacer esto de normal. Pero bueno, todo fuese para no ir luciendo el cardenal que tenía en el cuello.

La mañana anterior, tras el mordisco de Kanako, había empezado a oscurecerse, pero hoy directamente era morado oscuro y se veía desde lejos. Akari había insistido repetidamente en que le contase qué había pasado, incluso amenazándole con contárselo a Alex pero Marcos le advirtió que si decía algo al respecto iría hasta la universidad a informar a su club de fans dónde vivía aún a riesgo de sufrir las consecuencias él mismo. Aunque tenía sus dudas sobre si Alex les haría caso siquiera. Llevaba días colgado del móvil e ignorando su entorno de manera bastante ostensible. El día anterior apenas le habían visto porque llegó inusualmente tarde de su entrenamiento, y esa mañana, pese a que se le había pasado la hora de levantarse, no fue a despertarle. Menos mal que Akari tuvo el detalle de hacerlo o no hubiera llegado a clase. La gran ventaja era que no le había interrogado por su cuello, pero aun así empezaba a estar un tanto molesto con su actitud. Vale que prefiriera que no le preguntase por qué de repente tenía algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un chupetón en el cuello, pero una cosa era eso y otra cosa era ni siquiera levantarle de la cama. Además no había vuelto a insistirles con Yaeko. ¿Habría conocido a una chica de repente y se habría olvidado de ella? No, esto último era imposible. ¿Habría pasado algo Yaeko y no quería decírselo? Eso al menos explicaría muchas cosas, pero cuando se lo había insinuado a Kanako decía en que no sabía nada.

Bueno, también es verdad que no había hablado tanto con Kanako, principalmente debido a la razón por la que estaba en el baño sin camiseta y con Sheila al lado dándole indicaciones sobre cómo extender el maquillaje para disimular la marca casi negra de su piel. La japonesa le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole si se veía mucho y le había dicho que prácticamente había desaparecido para no preocuparla, pero con el color que tenía ahora más le valía aprender a taparlo o cuando fuesen el día siguiente a _La Cucaracha_ no sabía cómo iba a mirarla a la cara.

A Sheila sí que le había contado con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado. De hecho, lo habría tenido que hacer aunque no quisiera. El día anterior en cuanto se quitó la bufanda en clase y vio que llevaba una camiseta de cuello alto, con lo que lo odiaba ese tipo de prendas, le cuestionó sin miramientos. Se lo soltó todo en el primer descanso que tuvieron. Cuando le enseñó la evidencia de los dientes de Kanako se llevó una mano a la boca. En pleno momento de debilidad, al sentirse aliviado pudiendo contárselo a alguien que no se iba a burlar de él, confesó incluso el beso y mordisco de despedida en la puerta de su casa. Sheila le escuchó pacientemente hasta que acabó y soltó una risita al final acompañado de un "sois bobos", pero dijo que le ayudaría a ocultarlo, ya que tanto se empeñaba. Hoy iban a buscar a Akari al gimnasio, por lo que al salir de clase fueron directamente a casa de Marcos para esperar a Alex y de paso tapar el mordisco.

Así que ahí estaban, en el baño de su casa, con Max observándoles intrigados, él sin camiseta delante del espejo y mirando el maquillaje con cara de asco. Sheila le sugirió echar directamente la base por si era suficiente, pero el moratón era muy oscuro y la base, aunque era buena, no cubría lo suficiente, y tuvo que limpiárselo. Si echársela era asqueroso, quitárselo lo era aún más. Además ahora tenía los dedos manchados y pringosos, se estaba quedando frío, la toallita desmaquillante olía raro y como se descuidase Alex les iba a pillar en plena faena. Se miró el cuello de nuevo en el espejo, resoplando.

\- _Kanako me va a matar._ – La luz blanca del baño hacía que resaltase aún más.

\- _Siéntate en la taza, anda, que ya te lo hago yo. _– Marcos se sentó limpiándose los dedos con la toallita e inclinando la cabeza con una mueca de claro disgusto mientras Sheila cogía la barra de corrector. Dio un par de pasadas sobre la marca con energía.

\- _¡Ay! Cuidado._ – Frunció el ceño.

\- _Perdona. ¿Te duele?_

_\- Un poco…_ – Sheila se lo extendió con el dedo y se alejó un poco para comprobar el efecto.

_\- Así está mejor. _ – Cogió el maquillaje de nuevo y se echó una gotita en un dedo para extendérselo. – _Te mordió con ganas, ¿eh?_

_\- No jodas._ – Le espetó. – _No me había dado cuenta._ – Sheila le miró molesta. – _Perdona, bastante estás haciendo. _– Se llevó una mano a la cara. – _Es que le dije que no se veía. No quiero que se enfade otra vez._ – Sheila se apartó de nuevo mirando desde diferentes ángulos y dando pequeños toques alrededor de la marca para que quedase uniforme.

_\- Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer._ – Marcos se levantó para mirarse de nuevo y vio cómo arrugaba el gesto. – _No te lo toques_.

_-_ _Pero todavía se nota_. – Cuando se giró para seguir protestando vio a Sheila erguida con los brazos en jarras mirándole seria.

\- _No es tan sencillo tapar algo así, ¿sabes? _– Se cruzó de brazos un tanto picada. – _Es maquillaje, no magia_.

\- _Pero no quiero que me pregunten por qué tengo esto._

_\- En serio. Liaros ya de una maldita vez. Os ahorraríais muchos disgustos._ – Resopló. – _Y al resto también._

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ – Enrojeció. – ¿_A qué viene eso?_

\- _¿En serio preguntas?_ – Enarcó las cejas, incrédula. – _No soy yo la que tiene un chupetón en el cuello, ¿sabes?_

\- _¡No es un chupetón! Es un mordisco_. – Apartó la vista al espejo para mirarla por él. Estaba rojo. – _Y fue jugando. No es nada._

\- _Claro, claro. _– El tono sarcástico de Sheila se le clavó en el pecho. – _Y el beso con mordisco de despedida también fue jugando, ¿no?_ – Vio a Marcos girarle la cara más aún. – "_Oh, sí, hay una persona destripada a mi lado, estoy cubierto de sangre y tengo un cuchillo en la mano, pero le juro señor agente que yo no he sido". Es lo mismo._

\- _Es mi amiga y estaba triste. Punto. _– Murmuró y bajó el tono. – _Si lo sé no te digo nada…_

\- _Vale, vale, lo siento, me he pasado_. – El rubio cogió la camiseta salió del baño con la cabeza gacha en dirección a su habitación. – _Ey, Marcos, espera._

¿Y qué más da por qué lo hizo? Le dio un beso y un mordisco. Sí. Culpable. Y qué. Entró en su cuarto y tiró la camiseta en la silla, pero se cayó al suelo. Luego la recogería. Además tampoco sabía a qué venía esa acusación. A Sheila también le había dado besos alguna vez y no se lo había echado en cara, y también es su amiga. Rebuscó en su armario buscando con un jersey ocre que no se ponía desde hacía eones, porque precisamente era de cuello alto. Además hoy hacía frío, tampoco le vendría mal. Vale, ellos nunca se habían mordido así, pero… pero… pero qué más da. Estaban jugando. Eso es todo. Y Kanako tampoco le montó un pollo. Chascó la lengua. No encontraba el maldito jersey.

\- _Marcos. _– Llamó Sheila apoyada en la puerta observando su creciente desesperación.

\- _Qué._ – Le contestó brusco y dio un pequeño respingo.

\- _Lo sieeento_. – Se acercó a él recogiendo la camiseta del suelo. – _No lo he dicho a malas._

\- _No lo parecía_. – Estaba irritado y no tenía muy claro por qué. Sacó una pila de ropa a ver si así encontraba lo que buscaba.

\- _Lo que quería decirte es…_

\- _Ya me imagino lo que es. _– La interrumpió y se giró hacia ella. – _Si te he contado esto es porque eres mi amiga, confío en ti y necesitaba ayuda. Kanako es mi amiga, nada más, y bueno, a veces es un poco brusca. Lo admito. – _Se volvió al armario. – _Pero si hubiese querido que se riesen de mí se lo hubiera contado a Akari._

\- _Vale, ya lo pillo, perdona. _ – Se hizo un tenso silencio en el que Marcos sacó otro puñado de prendas y las dejó en la cama. – _Pero creo que haríais buena pareja._

Sheila vio como Marcos se congelaba un momento antes de seguir a lo suyo, sin responder. Le conocía lo suficiente como para casi estar oyendo su propio debate interno y saber que sus últimas palabras habían calado en él. Siempre se contaban todo, y aunque él mismo no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que Kanako no era una amiga cualquiera. Pero tampoco insistiría en ello… de momento. Al fin el rubio dio con el jersey y se lo puso. Torció el gesto.

\- _Juraría que esto me quedaba más holgado…_ \- Movió un poco los brazos sin acabar de encontrarse cómodo.

\- _Bueno, has crecido. Hace mucho que no te pones ese jersey._

\- _Ya, pero me queda pequeño, ¿no?_ – Llevó un par de dedos por dentro del cuello y estiró moviendo la cabeza, molesto. – _Y es incomodísimo. Por algo no me lo ponía…_

\- _Así estás muy sexy_. – Puntualizó Sheila. Si le subía un poco el ego se contentaría.

\- _¿Tú crees?_ – La miró con una ceja enarcada. Levantó los brazos, con lo que el jersey se le subió un poco dejando una pequeña franja de piel al descubierto. Sheila abrió los ojos enarcando las cejas y sonrió.

\- _Sip. Definitivamente sí. Déjatelo puesto, anda._

_\- Bueno, me fiaré de ti…_

Aun así fue al baño a mirar en el espejo. La verdad es que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo esbelto y le gustaba más cómo le quedaba ahora que siendo más amplia. El cuello no llegaba a tapar del todo el mordisco, pero al menos con el maquillaje no se le notaba demasiado. Aprovechó para recoger el baño y mojarse un poco los dedos para recolocarse las puntas de pelo que se habían aplastado al vestirse. Vio a Sheila jugando con Max por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

\- _Sheila, ya puedes guardar el maquillaje y lo demás._

\- _Quédatelo._ – Oyó cómo se reía y supuso que era por Max. – _Creo que a ti te va a hacer más falta._

La verdad es que tenía razón, al día siguiente le haría falta, tanto para estar por casa como para luego ir a _La Cucaracha_. Lo escondió en la mesita de su habitación, recogió la ropa que había sacado y salió a hacer compañía a Sheila.

Apenas llevaban un rato jugando con Max cuando Alex apareció por la puerta de casa mirando el móvil mientras sonreía. Levantó la cabeza sobresaltado al encontrarse de repente con Marcos y Sheila en el salón. Todavía tenía postilla en la herida de la ceja, y aunque no tenía moratones visibles, el labio seguía teniendo muy mal aspecto, como si se le hubiese abierto varias veces.

\- _¡Uy! ¿Ya estáis preparados?_ – Su móvil sonó y volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisita.

\- _Pues claro, llevamos un rato esperándote. Venga, date prisa y marchamos._

\- _¿Eh?_ – Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Marcos cruzado de brazos y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. – _Ah, sí, sí. Me cambio y marchamos. _– Se encaminó a su habitación distraído. – _Por cierto, te queda muy bien ese jersey_.

\- _Oh, ehh… gracias._ – Un poco más contento vio a su amigo entrar en la habitación y Sheila se giró a él.

_\- Tenías razón con lo del móvil._

\- _Te lo dije. Lleva así desde el lunes._

Finalmente salieron de casa dirección a la parada del autobús. Alex aunque algo más hablador que los últimos días le costaba despegar los ojos de su teléfono. En la parada del autobús directamente apoyó la espalda contra la marquesina y sonreía tontamente mirando el móvil. Sheila no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo, y con lo que le había contado Marcos, decidió confirmar sus sospechas lanzando una pregunta al aire. Le dio un codazo al rubio para que también estuviese atento.

\- _¿Qué tal está Yaeko, por cierto?_

\- _Bien, bien. Preciosa, como siempre_. – Contestó con aire soñador levantando la cabeza y encontrándose con dos rostros mirándole de una manera muy significativa. Se le cerró la garganta mientras notaba el rubor cubriendo su rostro. – _V-vamos, eso, s-s-supongo que está bien. T-tampoco he hablado mucho con ella. ¡Marcos estuvo con Kanako el miércoles! Y estaba bien, eso te dijo, ¿verdad?_

Alex escribió algo apresuradamente en el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras disimulaba mirando el panel con el tiempo que tenían que esperar aún. Sheila, muy discreta, asintió suavemente mirando a Marcos, que hizo un gesto de incredulidad, a lo que la chica se encogió de hombros con autosuficiencia. Como si estuviese confirmándoselo, Alex se sacó el móvil del bolsillo mirándolo de refilón.

Lejos de allí, en el gimnasio, Akari volvía a estar sentado sin camiseta en una de las sillas reclinables de la zona de pesas libres, apoyando la frente en el respaldo, con el olor mentolado de la crema de masaje inundándole las fosas nasales y las manos de Michelle recorriendo su espalda. Gracias a los sucesivos cuidados de la rubia, lo que antes era claramente dolor intenso mientras ella intentaba deshacer las contracturas que tenía con sus deliciosas manos, se estaba convirtiendo en algo cada vez más placentero hasta el punto de tener que contener los estremecimientos que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Por suerte, o por desgracia, si las muestras fisiológicas de su cuerpo no alcanzaban el punto álgido entre sus piernas se debía a que podía sentir las miradas de odio que su, últimamente inseparable, grupo de fans lanzaba a Michelle, unido los ojos envidiosos de unos cuantos hombres de la sala. Se permitió cerrar los ojos intentando obviar que estaban siendo el centro de atención y concentrarse en el masaje.

Además seguramente fuese fruto de su calenturienta mente, pero parecía que hoy Michelle se estaba recreando más de la cuenta, o al menos esta vez en vez de centrarse en puntos concretos como otros días estaba masajeando toda la parte superior de su espalda por igual. Notó sus dedos delicados en los laterales de su cuello mientras sus pulgares presionaban en círculos el largo de su nuca para descender por sus hombros. Volvía a empezar pasando sus manos hasta el cuello casi en una caricia fugaz para repetir la operación. Mientras subía los dedos por su columna presionando los nudos de su espalda, tuvo que reconocer que ese punto de dolor suave en su ya inexistente contractura era casi como un placer prohibido. Si fuese un gato, seguramente estaría ronroneando.

Michelle, que deliberadamente se estaba deleitando con la espalda de su alumno mientras oía los cuchicheos enfurecidos de las fans a su espalda, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Akari a través del espejo completamente relajado y hasta casi sonriente mientras se dejaba hacer. Lanzando una mirada de refilón a las muchachas que parecían un grupo de avispas rabiosas, con una sonrisa aún más amplia rascó suavemente la cabeza a Akari, que abrió los ojos y levantó un poco la cabeza.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, parecía que te quedabas dormido.

\- Bueno… un poco. – Vio enrojecer sus orejas. – Ya no duele tanto. _Y me está encantando._

\- Venga, anda, ponte como estabas. – Le puso la mano en la cabeza obligándole suavemente a apoyarse de nuevo. En ese momento se oyó a Ashley decir un "¡Esto es demasiado!" mientras abandonaba el gimnasio con sus amigas llamándola. Cuando Akari quiso girarse a ver qué pasaba la mujer subió las manos a su cuello y le retuvo. – Parece que esto evoluciona bien, pero tienes que cuidar la postura o acabarás igual.

\- S-sí. Lo haré, Michelle. – Aunque si no fuera por las molestias que había tenido hasta ahora, seguiría con sus malos hábitos para volver a tener las manos de la rubia sobre su espalda las veces que hiciera falta.

\- Michelle. – Keiji se acercó a ellos. – No me parece muy ética tu forma de espantar a las fans de Akari.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Aunque su voz sonaba inocente sus ojos brillaban ladinos.

\- ¿Esa pregunta es retórica o de verdad quieres que te conteste? – Keiji la miró enarcando una ceja, pero Michelle se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – La voz de Akari sonaba amortiguada por la posición.

\- Nada, tú relájate, que si no, no puedo seguir.

Keiji se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza. No le gustaría tener que echar a gente de su gimnasio, pero realmente las fans de Akari empezaban a perjudicarle seriamente. Si no hacía algo pronto iba a acabar tirándose de los pelos. El grupito en cuestión había pagado la mensualidad del gimnasio con el descuento de grupo incluido, por lo que en sí no tenía razones a priori para echarles. No le gustaría tener que crear alguna regla especial para librarse de ellos específicamente ya que además podría perjudicar a los clientes habituales. Suspiró. Tendría que buscar un plan B si Akari no lo solucionaba. En ese momento distinguió a Alex, Sheila, Marcos y Amelia en la puerta y se acercó a ellos.

\- Hola, chicos. – Saludó. – A Akari le queda un rato todavía.

\- ¡Buenas Keiji! – Saludó un alegre Marcos. Sheila también saludó y Alex hizo un gesto con la mano – Nos hemos encontrado a Amelia al bajar del autobús.

\- Hola, Keiji. – Se asomó al interior y resopló. – ¿Hoy también están? – Comentó la susodicha con disgusto.

\- Sí. – Suspiró. – Hoy también.

\- ¿Quiénes? – Sheila les miró intrigada.

\- Las fans de Akari. – El boxeador se llevó una mano a la sien. – Llevamos así toda la semana.

\- ¡Entonces es cierto! – El rubio estaba boquiabierto. – ¡No me lo puedo creer!

\- Pues créetelo. – Apostilló Amelia. – Son muy pesadas.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Keiji la cogió por los hombros y la apartó con suavidad. No era para menos. Justo donde se encontraba Amelia unos instantes antes, un individuo bajito vestido con un chándal dos tallas menos de lo que debería y con cara de haber comido un limón pasado de fecha entró como una exhalación, gruñendo un saludo entre dientes y empujando a Marcos en el trayecto, tarjeta en mano y directo hacia el molinillo para entrar a la sala.

\- ¡Ey! - Cuando el rubio fue a girarse a increparle notó la mano de Alex en el hombro y se quedaron mudos mirándole.

\- Oye, Keiji, - Comentó el mayor de los mejicanos. - ¿no se supone que hay una edad en la que ya no es recomendable hacer ejercicio?

\- Ese hombre no es tan mayor como parece… - Soltó a Amelia que estaba muy roja.

\- ¡Es un _viejoven_! – Marcos parecía entusiasmado.

\- ¿Un qué? – Amelia le miró con cara de susto.

\- ¡Pues eso! Una persona joven en el cuerpo de un viejo. – Se echó a reír seguido de Alex. – No, pero en serio, ¿de dónde ha salido? Parece que en vez de desayunar cacao en polvo se lo hubiera echado por encima.

\- ¿Y ese cuerpo? ¡Si parece un croissant con chocolate! – Alex apoyó la propuesta del rubio.

\- ¿Pasará de lado por las puertas? – Marcos arqueó los brazos imitándole y Sheila se unió al coro de risas junto con Amelia.

\- Venga, chicos, un poco formales, que estáis llamando mucho la atención. – El boxeador intentaba disimular su propia risa.

\- Bueno. – Comentó Amelia cuando se calmaron mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa. – Que conste que a mí me da un poquito de miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento un berrido llegó de dentro de la sala. Cuando se giraron vieron al susodicho individuo haciendo un ejercicio de barra al pecho, dando alaridos como de costumbre. Empezaron a reírse tan fuerte que Keiji se puso entre ellos para taparles un poco del resto del gimnasio mientras él mismo intentaba no reírse. Con cada berrido más fuerte se reían.

\- Chicos, por favor… - Al final fueron calmándose con alguna risa suelta.

\- Vale, vale. – Marcos estaba colorado y agarrándose el estómago– Ay dios. – Se limpió las lágrimas de risa. – Tengo que venir a visitarte más a menudo. Te lo tienes que pasar en grande aquí.

\- ¿Es legal gritar así? – Alex enarcó una ceja.

\- Lo que no debería ser legal es llevar esa ropa, tío.

\- Amelia. – Sheila le puso una mano en el hombro. – Te entiendo perfectamente.

\- Pueees… eso… - Comentó Amelia sonrojada. Remoloneó en la entrada mirando de refilón al motivado que se paseaba resoplando por la sala.

\- Ahora te acompaño si quieres. – Le dijo Keiji al ver su turbación. – Antes tengo que hablar con Marcos.

\- Oh, vale. – Amelia pasó al interior de los vestuarios después de dedicarles una mirada curiosa.

\- ¿Conmigo?

Alex les miró intrigado, pero Sheila aprovechó para llevárselo a sentarse en un banco y él y Keiji se fueron al otro lado de la recepción.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No he hecho nada. – Se defendió. – Ese tío es muy raro, hasta tú lo tienes que ver.

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo, no es por eso. – Bajó un poco el tono. – ¿Qué tal con Kanako? – Notó como el rubio daba un respingo.

\- No te andas con rodeos, ¿eh? – Resopló.

\- Me gusta ser directo. – Le sonrió amable. – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal con ella?

\- Bien. – Esquivó sus ojos sonrojado y encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al cuello inconscientemente. – ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Me dijo Akari que el miércoles estuvo en tu casa. – Le miró con ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿T-te dijo algo más?

\- No. Que no le dejasteis estudiar. – Escrutó el rostro de Marcos. Estaba visiblemente nervioso. – ¿Es que me tenía que decir algo más?

\- No. Claro que no. ¿Qué más tendría que decirte? – Esquivó sus ojos. Si alguna vez pensó que Alex era la única persona en el mundo a la que no podía mirar a la cara y mentir acaba de llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

\- No sé, dímelo tú. Quizá el por qué no pudo estudiar. – Marcos se hacía crujir los dedos secuencialmente contemplándoselos en el proceso como si fuese la tarea más interesante del mundo. – ¿Habéis discutido?

\- No, no. Qué va. Estuvimos jugando. Nos reíamos. Nada más. – Una vez acabó con los dedos se encogió de hombros y metió la mano en los bolsillos. No podía mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Seguro? – Sabía que el chaval no estaba diciendo la verdad. Estaba tenso.

\- Sí, claro. – Apretó los labios y se volvió a llevar la mano al cuello.

\- Mira, Marcos. – Suspiró. – Intento ayudarte. Tienes que tratar mejor a Kanako. Bueno, si quieres madurar y ser un hombre de provecho, tienes que tratar bien a las mujeres en general. Lo que hiciste en tu cumpleaños no estuvo bien, y lo sabes. Fuiste muy descarado y ya viste cómo acabó. No sé qué intenciones tienes con ella, pero entenderás que me preocupe si creo que me estás ocultando algo para no ganarte una bronca. Y tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie. Simplemente te considero un amigo y no quiero verte hacer el tonto, ¿vale? Venga, cuéntame. Qué pasó. – Marcos miró al suelo y suspiró profundamente llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de nuevo y balanceándose sobre los pies.

\- Cosquillas. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eso, le hice cosquillas. – Estaba sonrojado. – Quería ver cómo se reía y le hice cosquillas.

\- Emm… bueno, eso no es malo… - Keiji se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Si lo estabais pasando bien los dos no veo el problema en… - Se cortó al ver el rostro de Marcos enrojecer aún más al recordar la escena. Se llevó la mano a la frente. – A ver, ¿qué pasó?

\- Bueno, tú dices que yo tengo que tratarla bien. Y ella a mí ¿qué? – Le miró desafiante.

\- ¿Cómo? A ver, a ver… ¿qué hiciste? – Keiji se cruzó de brazos con rostro severo.

\- **YO** nada. – Le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Marcos, no andes con rod…

\- ¿De verdad sabes guardar un secreto? – Había bajado el tono.

\- Claro.

\- Me mordió. – Se sonrojó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? Marcos no… - El rubio suspiró y miró comprobando que no hubiese nadie cerca y que Alex estaba distraído. Se llevó una mano al cuello del jersey y estiró mostrando la evidencia.

\- Sheila me ha dejado maquillaje y ahora se ve menos. Pero me mordió. No sé, tío, - se llevó una mano a la nuca y resopló. – se puso nerviosa, o algo, no me di cuenta, se estaba riendo y de pronto me mordió. – Keiji le miraba sin acabar de creérselo.

\- Entonces tú te enf…

\- No, no, no. – Marcos sacudió la cabeza. – No me enfadé ni nada de eso. De hecho la acompañé a casa y todo. – Se sonrojó. – Pero eso. Me mordió. Y fuerte. – Agachó la cabeza.

\- Bueno, no t…

\- ¡ENTONCES FUE UN MORDISCO!

El oportuno Akari se acercó de una carrera a donde estaban, seguido de Michelle que se había llevado una mano a la frente. Marcos se quedó pálido y congelado en el sitio. Sabía, porque se lo había oído comentar al japonés, que Michelle tenía buen oído, pero no tanto. En ese momento Alex, que también le había oído les miró intrigado.

\- ¿Qué mordisco?

\- _Ay dios_. – Sheila miró a Marcos con lástima. – Seguro que es una bobada de Akari, no le des vueltas…

\- No, no, no, de bobada nada. – Akari feliz por su masaje y por no ser el protagonista de la anécdota graciosa del día, volvió a abrir la boca. – Kanako mordió a Marcos cuando estuvo en casa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Alex miró con los ojos como platos a Marcos, que seguía al lado de Keiji y luego se giró a Akari exigiendo que se lo contase todo mientras Michelle se unía dándole antes una palmada a Marcos en el brazo.

\- Le dije a Kanako que no se lo contaría a nadie. – Estaba al borde de un ataque.

\- Lo siento, Marcos, no debí…

\- No. – Entonces vio lo que tenía que hacer. – Tienes razón, Keiji. Tengo que madurar. – Su voz tenía un tinte peligroso. – Y voy a empezar por esas fans que tanto te molestan y que mi QUERIDO amigo no te quita de encima.

Mientras no perdía de vista a Akari, que contaba de forma grandilocuente cómo había vivido los acontecimientos desde su punto de vista de sujetavelas y exagerando el grito que dio, se quitó la chaqueta y se la cedió al boxeador. Después de un gesto, le dieron acceso al interior del recinto, respiró hondo y poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo poner se acercó de forma tímida y recatada al grupo de chicas que le había indicado Keiji. Estaban en corrillo hablando entre ellos comentando algo sobre "la bruja que no dejaba en paz a su ídolo".

\- Disculpad. – Preguntó con voz suave y el corro se abrió con cierto recelo. - ¿Sois la Alianza de Admiradores de Akari Hizamaru?

\- Sí, somos nosotras. – Contestó una chica alta. - ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Qué bien! – Dio una palmada en el aire y sonrió mientras le miraban con desconfianza. – Veréis… Soy uno de los compañeros de piso de Akari. – Se llevó una mano a la nuca y cogió aire hinchando el pecho de forma que el jersey se le subió un poco. – Puedo contaros cosas que quizá os interesen.

\- ¿Uno de los compañeros? – Uno de los chicos mostró un interés repentino. - ¿Tiene más?

\- Oh, sí. – Sonrió mordiéndose el labio. – Somos tres.

\- Espera, espera. – Otra chica parecía muy confusa. – Pero sois…

\- Bueno. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y apartó la vista en un fingido ataque de timidez. – Creo que eso es algo muy íntimo para contar ahora, pero la verdad es que Akari es muy cariñoso. – Se giró y justo en ese momento Alex le pasaba un brazo por encima al japonés. - ¿Veis? – Suspiró triste. – Es una pena que fuera sea tan tímido… En casa es tan salvaje…

\- ¿Salvaje?

\- Sí, mirad. – Se abrió el cuello del jersey y les enseñó el moratón. – Esto fue en una pelea de cosquillas.

\- ¿Entonces no le interesan las mujeres? – Otra chica parecía al borde del llanto.

\- No, no, no. No te confundas. Akari es MUY cariñoso. – Puso rostro soñador. – Cuando vamos al bar siempre tiene un par de mujeres haciéndole carantoñas y a veces hasta le invitan a la bebida.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, sí, como lo oís. Y ya le habéis visto cuánto habla con esa rubia potente. Es todo un Don Juan. Por cierto. – De pronto miró a los lados y se inclinó hacia ellos con misterio. - ¿Le habéis visto el lunar? – Se miraron sin entender y Marcos chascó la lengua poniendo los ojos en blanco. – El que tiene aquí, que lo tiene tan marcadito. – Se señaló la zona del íleon, cerca de la ingle, en la zona que justo cubría el pantalón. – A veces en casa lleva los pantalones algo caídos, o cuando sale de la ducha la toalla se le resbala y es TAN sexy…

\- ¿Y tú tienes nov… pareja? – Preguntó otra chica y todos le miraron como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. – Es que eres muy guapo.

\- Uy, gracias. – Consiguió incluso sonrojarse y miró al suelo. – Pero lo siento, es que Akari es muy celoso… - Se giró y vio a Keiji que le miraba confundido y que Akari le miraba con los ojos como platos y le saludó agitando la mano. – Tengo que dejaros ya, pero antes quiero pediros un favor. – Le miraron todos muy atentos. – Puedo contaros más cosas, pero os tengo que pedir que no uséis el gimnasio para seguir a Akari. Mi amigo Keiji quiere que aquí se haga ejercicio, no que vengáis a espiar a Akari. Si dejáis de ocupar las máquinas, os contaré más cosas otro día. – Les guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Marcos! – Akari se había acercado. Tenía el rostro desencajado. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Lo siento, cielo, solo les hablaba de lo encantador que eres. – Se giró a ellos. – Pero ya se iban, ¿verdad?

Increíblemente el grupo fue abandonando en silencio la sala dedicando miradas de gratitud a Marcos que les saludaba con la mano sonriente mientras pasaban a su lado. Cuando el último desapareció por la puerta, se giró a Akari, su cara dulce desapareció y fue sustituida por un brillo ladino en los ojos y los labios tensos.

\- ¡¿Qué les has dicho?!

\- Nada que no sea verdad. – Le miró a los ojos, desafiante. Akari boqueó sin articular palabra.

\- Es cierto. – Apoyó Amelia, que se había acercado para no perderse detalle. – Lo que ha dicho no es mentira, pero… - Hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Creo que si querías librarte de ellos ahora te va a costar un POQUITO más.

\- Marcos, ¿qué ha pasado? – Keiji se acercó a ellos. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y suspiró fingiendo preocupación.

\- Hay que ver lo fácil que malinterpreta la gente todo lo que les cuentas. – El mejicano miró a Akari con odio contenido y una sonrisa maliciosa. – Ni que les hubiese insinuado algo sobre tus inclinaciones sexuales…

\- ¡Marcos! ¡Sabes lo agobiado que esto con este tema! – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se había alterado tanto que ni siquiera podía enfadarse. – ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

\- Te lo advertí, Akari. – Se giró a él con los ojos entrecerrados y golpeándole el pecho con el dedo. – Te lo dejé muy claro. Te dije que no abrieses la boca con mi pequeño incidente y en cuanto te descuido lo cuentas todo. ¡Eres un bocazas!

\- Marcos. – Keiji posó una mano en su hombro. – Vamos fuera y lo hablamos tranquilamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del campus, Ashley recuperaba el aliento enfrente de la puerta de un despacho. Esta vez esa rubia presuntuosa y entrometida iba a saber lo que era bueno. Ni siquiera su lengua mordaz o sus musculitos de pacotilla le iban a salvar el culo esta vez. Lo sentía si a Joseph le molestaba el ataque contra su tutoreada, pero esto había ido demasiado lejos. Seguro que le abrirían expediente, o algo así, por coquetear con un alumno descaradamente. Desde luego si había que declarar, ella se presentaría voluntaria para confirmar que ella intentó seducir a su pobre Akarin. El objetivo era echarla a ella, no que Akari se volviese a Japón, desde luego. Tras relajarse lo suficiente como para normalizar su respiración se recolocó su sudadera color azufre brillante, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y llamó a la puerta.

Dentro del despacho, una sonrisa no más pequeña asomó a los labios de Shokichi. Quedaba poco para terminar la jornada laboral, estaba aburrido y ya llevaba un rato navegando por internet buscando ideas de aperitivos para ver el próximo combate de Keiji en su casa. Había apuntado ya en un cuaderno las ideas más llamativas y se le estaba acabando el entretenimiento, así que una visita al despacho le haría más llevadero el último tramo del día. Se enderezó ajustándose la corbata y cerrando las webs de recetas.

\- Adelante. – La puerta se abrió y tuvo que reprimir el gesto de disgusto al ver la pobre elección de color que había hecho Ashley eligiendo su indumentaria. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Señor rector – Su voz estridente congeló la sonrisa de Shokichi en su cara al tiempo que apretaba el borde de su mesa inconscientemente. – Vengo a denunciar una falta muy grave de una de las profesoras adjuntas de la facultad de Ciencias del Deporte.

\- ¿Una falta muy grave? – Shokichi frunció el ceño. Vale, quería una distracción, pero no tan fuerte. – Siéntate, siéntate. – Señaló a la silla enfrente de su mesa. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La profesora ADJUNTA Michelle K. Davis, que imparte la asignatura de Anatomía, se encuentra en estos instantes COQUETEANDO descaradamente con un alumno, claramente con intención de seducirle y EN PÚBLICO.

\- ¿Michelle? – Shokichi tardó en procesarlo. – ¡¿EN SERIO?! – Se levantó del asiento dando un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos y la chica dio un bote en el asiento. – ¡¿CON QUIÉN?! – Estaba muy emocionado. Tenía que ser con Akari fijo.

\- Pues… - Ashley se sorprendió un poco ante la impulsividad del rector, pero sonrió creyendo tener las de ganar. – Akari Hizamaru, el estudiante japonés de intercambio.

\- ¡No me digas! – Shokichi apenas podía contener la sonrisa. - ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Eso tengo que verlo!

\- En el gimnasio Doryoku… - La muchacha, confusa, miró a Shokichi, que salió de detrás de la mesa y se quedó a su lado muy serio.

\- No será una broma, ¿verdad?

\- No, no, no, señor rector. ¡Tengo muchos testigos!

\- ¡Vale! ¡Pues vamos, corre! – Cogió a Ashley por el brazo y se encaminaron al gimnasio a paso vivo.

En ese momento, Marcos con un creciente mal humor se negaba a dar más explicaciones acerca del mordisco, al igual que se negaba a disculparse con Akari por lo que acababa de hacer. Éste por su parte estaba histérico intentando sonsacarle qué le había dicho exactamente a su grupo de admiradores. Keiji intentaba calmar al rubio, mientras Michelle trataba de convencer al japonés que las y los fans se cansarían rápido de todo esto y no merecía la pena enfadarse ahora. Sheila estaba entre los dos intentando que se contentasen sin mucho éxito. Alex, ausente del mundo real, había intentado ayudar sin mucho empeño, se había cansado pronto y estaba en un rincón con el móvil en la mano y la boca entreabierta mientras escribía a toda prisa.

\- Alex, podrías ayudar un poco, y tal. – Sheila le llamó, pero no le hizo caso. – Alex. – Le vio pasarse la lengua por los labios. – ¡ALEX! – Finalmente levantó la cabeza con un respingo.

\- Tío, ni que estuvieras viendo porno. – El tono de Marcos fue cortante.

\- Q-qué voy a estar con algo porno. – Se sonrojó mientras se acercaba. – Estaba…

\- Sí, hablando con los del taller, ¿no? – El rubio le miró resentido. – A saber qué coño haces, además de pasar de nosotros…

\- No paso d… - Sonó su móvil y volvió a mirarlo tragando saliva con los ojos muy abiertos. Se aclaró la garganta. – No paso de vosotros…

\- Mira, en eso le tengo que dar la razón al metomentodo este. – Comentó Akari.

\- ¿Metomentodo? ¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Sabes acaso lo que has hecho? ¡Por mí como si te llena de moratones Kanako, pero no azuces a esos acosadores!

\- ¡Retira eso ahora mis…!

\- ¡BASTA YA LOS DOS! – Michelle había perdido la paciencia. – Os estáis portando como críos. – Akari la miró dolido y Marcos se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. – No me mires así. Si te pusieras serio con tus fans dejarían de acosarte y tú – Se giró al mejicano. – si Kanako te mordió pues te mordió, te aguantas. Punto pelota. Y ahora tú. – Se acercó a Alex que había vuelto a mirar el móvil aprovechando que habían dejado de vocear. – Deja eso de una maldita vez y ven a que te mire esas heridas.

\- Por cierto. – comentó Sheila. - ¿No deberías tener el labio un poco mejor? Ha pasado ya casi una semana y tiene muy mala pinta aún.

\- Pues sí. Debería estar mejor. – Michelle le puso una mano en el hombro obligándole a agacharse un poco para verle bien la ceja. – A saber qué has estado haciendo. – Alex dio un respingo y Michelle aprovechando que estaban a la misma altura le miró a los ojos enarcando una ceja con una sonrisilla.

\- Y-y-yo n-no he hecho nad…

En ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de par en par y Shokichi entró como una exhalación en el gimnasio con una sonrisa radiante. Ashley entró detrás de él respirando con dificultad. Se habían pegado una buena carrera. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, el rector miró a todo el grupo, vio a Alex agachado al lado de Michelle, a Marcos y Akari con expresión furibunda, Keiji con una mano en la cara y Sheila que le miraba colorada con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde luego no era lo que se esperaba, así que se giró a Ashley poniendo pucheros y disgustado.

\- Eehh… Me has mentido. No están haciendo nada raro. – Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella, que enrojeció.

\- Yo… yo… yo qu-quería…

\- Ashley – Michelle se plantó delante de ella cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa intimidatoria, aunque su voz sonaba dulce. - ¿buscabas algo? – La muchacha retrocedió un paso.

\- T-t-tú… tú estabas… - Se le atravesaron las palabras.

\- Ejerciendo mi profesión de médico deportivo. – Enarcó una ceja socarronamente. – ¿Tienes alguna contractura tú? – En ese momento Ashley se dio media vuelta y echó a correr por la puerta del gimnasio. Se giró a Shokichi. – ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Eemm… - Mejor no le decía el motivo original. – Venía a ver a Keiji. Eso es.

\- ¿Y qué hacías con Ashley? – Cuestionó.

\- Nada, nada. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – Cosas de críos. ¡Qué casualidad que estéis todos aquí! – Paseo la mirada por todos y se detuvo en Marcos. - ¡Anda! ¿Y ese chupetón?

Todos rompieron a reír, incluso Shokichi, aunque no sabía de qué iba el tema. Marcos se quedó serio mirando el suelo con el puño apretado, así que Sheila, antes de que reventase de la peor manera le acarició un poco la nuca para calmarle. Era la mejor forma de relajarle, y gracias a descubrirlo, había evitado que el rubio se metiese en muchas peleas absurdas. Al final incluso consiguió que sonriese un poco. Alex se llevó una mano a la boca al hacerse daño en el labio por las carcajadas. En ese momento Shokichi le vio y se le cortó la risa de repente.

\- Alex. – Se cuadró delante de él con expresión seria. – ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

\- ¿Eh? N-nada. – Se encogió sobre sí mismo instintivamente.

\- No me mientas. – Pese a que eran de la misma altura Shokichi tenía un aire intimidante – Dime cómo te has hecho eso. – El mejicano apartó la cara. – Alex. Dímelo.

\- P-pues…

\- Shokichi no es… - Akari intentó intervenir pero levantó una mano interrumpiéndole.

\- Alex, mírame a los ojos y dime qué ha pasado.

\- El… - Tragó saliva con dificultad. – El sábado tuve un partido. – Levantó la cabeza y el sentimiento de culpa se le clavó como un puñal en el pecho. – Ganamos. Estábamos celebrándolo en el vestuario. Yaeko y Kanako estaban fuera y al salir… – Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento recordándolo con dolor. – Le habían dado un tirón a Yaeko…

\- ¿Un tirón? ¿Yaeko está bien? – Asintió. – Menos mal. ¿Y qué pasó? – Alex apartó la vista.

\- Yaeko estaba llorando. – Miró a Shokichi de nuevo. – Y… Me cegué. Fui tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué…? – Shokichi le miraba sin acabar de creérselo. - ¿Qué hiciste qué…?

\- Fui un estúpido. Ya lo sé. – Volvió a mirar al suelo.

\- Mírame. – Le agarró de los hombros y le agitó. – Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

\- Creía que eran dos… Se metieron en un callejón. Eran cuatro. No tuve opciones. Me dieron entre todos. – La expresión de sorpresa de Shokichi estaba pasando a una de enfado y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a caer sobre él como una losa. – Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¡¿Qué lo sientes?! – Le agitó por los hombros. – ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así! – Alex se quejó al agitarle llevándose una mano a las costillas. Shokichi le soltó de golpe mirándole de arriba abajo. – Te dieron hasta que se cansaron, ¿verdad? – El mejicano buscó el apoyo de Akari con la mirada.

\- Fui tras él. – Se acercó a su amigo. – Le hice una llave a uno de ellos y el resto se marchó.

\- Akari. – La voz de Shokichi temblaba. – Eres tercer dan de jiu-jitsu. Sabes perfectamente lo que implica. Tienes categoría de arma blanca. No puedes meterte en peleas.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Akari tragó saliva antes de seguir. – Pero cuando llegué estaba en el suelo y no se movía. – Agachó la cabeza. Sheila acariciaba el brazo a Marcos que parecía al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? – Volvió a agarrar a Alex de los hombros. – ¿Tan egoísta eres? ¿Es que no piensas en los demás? ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si denuncian a Akari? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Eres consciente de lo que implica un delito de ese calibre en este país por parte de un extranjero? – Shokichi levantó la voz. - ¡Ni Joseph con toda su influencia hubiera podido retenerlo aquí! ¡Habrías metido en un lío a tu amigo! ¿Y si no llega a estar él? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y si te llega a pasar algo?! – Volvió a agitarle con más brusquedad y Alex se quejó de nuevo. Prácticamente estaba gritando ya. – ¡¿Crees que Yaeko querría a su chico muerto para recuperar su bolso de mierda?! ¿Qué hubiera sido de Marcos? ¡Le hubieras dejado a su suerte! ¡A ÉL SOLO! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO?!

\- _Shokichi-san_. – Llamó Keiji. – _Cálmate. Ya lo ha entendido_.

Su voz calmada penetró en el cerebro de Shokichi, que dejó al mejicano. Soltó una maldición en japonés y golpeó la pared, dejando la marca de su puño en ella. Todos dieron un bote en el sitio, asustados. Nunca habían visto al rector tan alterado. El boxeador le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le guió al interior de su despacho mientras murmuraba frases inconexas en japonés y se miraba las manos temblorosas.

Mientras Keiji intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo, se hizo un pesado silencio en el grupo. Parte de los clientes del gimnasio se habían quedado mirándoles al oír las voces y poco a poco siguieron con sus rutinas. Amelia, preocupada, se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Miró a la puerta del despacho donde había visto entrar al boxeador con el rector. – ¿Está bien Shokichi? – Oyeron suspirar a Michelle y se giraron a ella. Estaba limpiando las gafas cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Shokichi no tuvo una adolescencia tranquila. Era como vosotros. – Miró a Marcos y Alex mientras se ponía las lentes. – Vivía en un barrio muy poco recomendable, con un alto índice de criminalidad. Solía meterse en peleas a menudo, sin importarle nada. Mafiosos, narcotraficantes, bandas callejeras… Era un chico problemático, solitario y de corto temperamento. Por aquél entonces tenía un único y mejor amigo, Thien. Él cuenta que vivía en la calle y se ganaba la vida como podía. Siempre estaba pendiente de él, evitando que se metiese en más problemas aún, y salvándole muchas veces el culo cuando la cagaba, y la cagaba bastante a menudo. Un día Shokichi provocó a la gente que no debía y le exigieron un pago a cambio de no darle una paliza. Evidentemente Shokichi ni tenía el dinero ni tenía intención de darles ni un yen. Cuando Thien se enteró fue a hablar con los macarras a escondidas para evitar el conflicto. Lo siguiente que ocurrió cuando Shokichi fue a buscar a su amigo, fue que se encontró con uno de los matones. Lo único que le dijo "gracias por el regalo, tu deuda está saldada, pero la próxima vez procura que el saco de boxeo aguante un poco más". Corrió hasta la zona en la que solía estar la banda y se encontró a Thien tirado en el suelo. Él no llegó a tiempo como Akari. Murió en sus brazos, con el cuerpo magullado, huesos rotos y la cara irreconocible. Thien le pidió que abandonase su vida delincuente, que hiciese amigos y fuera feliz, que tenía una vida por delante, no como él, que vivía en la calle. Fue entonces cuando Shokichi recapacitó y cambio, se reconcilió con sus padres y llegó a ser lo que conocéis ahora. Pero si es tan dicharachero, abierto y le gusta tanto organizar fiestas con más personas de las que caben en su casa, es porque sigue honrando la promesa a su amigo. Así que la próxima vez que queráis hacer una estupidez, por favor, pensad un poco antes. – Volvió a hacerse el silencio. A través de la puerta del despacho de Keiji se oían sollozos quedos de Shokichi y la voz tranquila del boxeador hablándole. Los tres muchachos tenían los ojos clavados en el suelo.

\- L-lo siento. No lo sabíamos… - Intentó disculparse Alex.

\- Evidentemente que no lo sabíais. – Le cortó Michelle. – Si lo sabemos Keiji y yo es porque alguna vez Shokichi cerca de la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de Thien se ha emborrachado y nos lo ha acabado contado. No es algo de lo que le guste hablar, como comprenderéis. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Venga, quitad esas caras largas, dejad de hacer drama y entrar ahí dentro a darle un abrazo a ese viejo llorica. – Todos la miraron confusos. – Sí, me habéis oído bien, no me miréis así. Vamos, anda, no me hagáis repetirlo, o lo siguiente será mandaros ahí de una patada en el culo.

Tras consultar en silencio entre ellos, Alex, seguido de Marcos y el resto, se acercaron a la puerta del despacho y llamó un par de veces. Las voces dentro se silenciaron, Keiji dijo algo en voz baja y oyeron el sonido de una silla. Tras darles permiso para entrar, se encontraron a Keiji con una mano en el hombro de Shokichi, que tenía un pañuelo en la mano, los ojos enrojecidos y una sonrisa forzada intentando aparentar normalidad. Los dos mejicanos se abalanzaron sobre él con los brazos abiertos y Shokichi, algo sorprendido se encontró de pronto abrazado por ambos. Akari y Sheila, muy colorada, se unieron a ellos. Michelle contempló la escena con una sonrisa al lado de Amelia desde la puerta. Shokichi rompió a llorar de nuevo, emocionado, abarcándoles a todos con sus brazos. Cuando al fin se separaron, se sonó ruidosamente la nariz, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró muy serio a los chicos.

\- No volváis a asustarme así. – Les señaló con el dedo muy serio. – Tenéis mucho más que perder de lo que imagináis. – Se enderezó ajustándose la corbata. – Alex, que te examine Michelle las heridas que tengas antes de irte. – Levantó la mano cuando éste intentó abrir la boca. – No quiero excusas.

Esperaba que de verdad no volviesen a meterse en líos. Se había encariñado con Akari y sus amigos, sobre todo desde que supo la situación de los mejicanos, que tanto le recordaban a él mismo. Pero Keiji tenía razón, ahora estaban bien y era lo que contaba. Ahora tocaba pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y cotillear un poco. Mientras Alex se desnudaba de cintura para arriba para que le examinase Michelle, Shokichi pasó el brazo por encima del hombro a Marcos y se lo llevó a otra parte con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Bueno, chaval, ¡felicidades!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Pues… - Le miró extrañado y le señaló al cuello. – Eso te lo ha hecho Kanako, ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Quién te lo ha dicho?! – Fulminó a Akari con la mirada.

\- Nadie. – Shokichi no entendía por qué tanto escándalo, era obvio para él. – Pero ¿quién te lo iba a hacer si no? Eso es que por fin os habéis decidido…

\- ¿EH? No, no, no, no, no. – Enrojeció mientras oía las risitas de Akari y Sheila. – No es lo que piensas…

\- ¿Ah, no? Jo. – Hizo un mohín de disgusto. Parecía que hoy nadie iba a darle una alegría. – Por cierto, Akari. – Se giró al japonés. – Esa chica que ha venido a mi despacho vestida muy… muy… digamos, llamativa, con voz aguda me dijo cosas raras de ti. – El chico palideció. – Mashley o Sashly… algo así. ¿Sabes algo?

\- Es Ashley, la presidenta de su club de fans. – Comentó Marcos con retintín viendo su oportunidad de vengarse. – Ya ves, se ha vuelto famoso de repente.

\- ¿Has montado un club de fans? – Shokichi le miró como si no le conociese. – ¿Y no me habías dicho nada?

-¡No, no, no! ¡Marcos, te voy a matar! – El rubio le hizo una peineta con sonrisa ladina. – No es eso, Shokichi. Lo han montado por su cuenta y me siguen a todas partes. No me dejan vivir.

\- ¿Pero tan malo es? – El hombre se puso serio.

\- No te lo imaginas. No puedo hac…

\- Uuuuyyyy… pobreciiilloooo… - Marcos le interrumpió poniendo voz aguda y haciendo gestitos con las manos, imitándole. – Ayudameeee…. No puedo soportar a unas adolescentes un poco acosadoras y sobrehormonaaadaaaaas.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa ahora va a ser peor!

\- Venga, chicos, dejadlo ya. – Sheila volvió a ponerse en el medio.

\- ¿Peor? ¿Por qué? – Les miró a los dos que estaban claramente irritados.

\- ¡Este idiota les ha insinuado que soy gay! – Estaba indignadísimo.

\- ¡Marcos! ¿En serio has hecho eso? – Shokichi estaba escandalizado.

\- ¡Te lo has buscado por bocazas! Además, – sonrió con malicia. – les he insinuado que eres bisexual, así es más divertido.

\- ¡Yo te mato!

Shokichi detuvo a Akari que se quería lanzar al cuello de su amigo mientras Sheila hacía lo propio con Marcos. Tras ello, el rector dio una pequeña charla reprobatoria a Marcos sobre lo inadecuado de jugar con las orientaciones sexuales de los amigos con Akari esbozando una sonrisa triunfal al lado. Michelle por su parte revisaba los restos de moratones de Alex y sus costillas magulladas. Amelia contempló todo desde la puerta sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. La verdad es que se había acercado preocupada al ver a Shokichi alterado. Al fin y al cabo, con ella se había portado muy bien y sabía lo importante que era para Keiji. Además tenía que admitir que tanto los mejicanos como Akari y Michelle le caían bien, pero ahora con todo más tranquilo sentía un poco intrusa. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta y marchar, la voz del pelirrojo la detuvo.

\- Perdona, Amelia. – Se acercó a ella rascándose el hombro. – Se ha complicado un poco la tarde y no he podido acompañarte nada.

\- No te preocupes. – Amelia se encogió de hombros. – Es un poco tarde ya, así que creo que iré a casa. – Vio a Shokichi echando la bronca a Marcos, que tenía la cabeza gacha y cara de pocos amigos. – Qué rápido se recupera, ¿no?

\- Bueno, él es así. En el fondo le gusta desvivirse por todo el mundo. – Sonrió a Amelia. – ¿Seguro que te vas ya?

\- Emm… sí, sí… - se sonrojó un poco. – Tengo que pasear a Sauron, ya sabes…

\- Como prefieras.

\- Sí… voy a recoger mis cosas…

Amelia huyó a los vestuarios y Keiji se acercó a Michelle y Alex, que ya se estaba vistiendo de nuevo. La rubia había acabado de inspeccionarle y le tocaba su momento de aleccionar al mejicano que la escuchaba con la cabeza gacha.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así. – Estaba seria cruzada de brazos. – Ha pasado una semana y evidentemente ya está todo bastante curado, pero tener costillas rotas es muy peligroso. Si se fracturan del todo puedes clavártelas en el pulmón. Ni siquiera llegarías al hospital más cercano, y créeme que no sería una muerte agradable. ¿Me explico con claridad?

\- Sí, Michelle, lo siento.

\- Venga, venga. – Relajó un poco el tono. – No te pongas tan serio, que no soy tu jefa.

\- Bueno… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Eres la profesora de Akari y en cierto modo tengo la sensación de que eres un rango superior a mí…

\- Alex. – Michelle posó una mano en su hombro. – Eres un buen chico. Ya le diré a Yaeko que te cuide bien.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? S-s-si yo… yo no…

\- No hace falta que lo ocultes. – Miró por encima del hombro y vio que el resto estaba discutiendo. – Las mujeres tenemos un radar para esto. Además, - le miró por encima de las gafas. – Tienes cara de haber follado.

\- ¡Michelle! – La cara del boxeador tenía el mismo tono que su pelo.

\- ¡Es verdad, Keiji! Las cosas como son. – Se giró a Alex que la miraba con la cara no menos colorada y la boca abierta. – Tranquilo, no diré nada a esos de ahí. Pero por favor, que te bese un poco más suave o ese labio no se te va a curar en la vida.

\- S-sí, claro…

Cuando Shokichi terminó de hablar con Marcos, y estaban todos más calmados, dio cuenta de la ausencia de Amelia.

\- Keiji, ¿dónde está Amelia-chan?

\- En el vestuario, dijo que se iría ya, que era un poco tar…

\- ¡Amelia-chan! – En ese momento Amelia pasó por delante de la puerta y la alcanzó en dos zancadas. – Espera un momento.

\- ¿Si? – Amelia se aferró a su bolsa de deporte, confusa, mientras Shokichi la arrastraba con el resto.

\- Bueno, sabréis que el próximo fin de semana nuestro amigo Keiji compite. – Le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda que casi lo descoyunta.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Amelia le miró con una sombra de preocupación.

\- ¡Keiji! ¿No le habías dicho nada? – Shokichi se puso con los brazos en jarras.

\- Bueno… ya sabes que no me gusta alardear…

\- Bobadas. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – ¡Es Amelia-chan! ¿Cómo no vas a contárselo? En fin, como sea. El caso es que estáis todos invitados a mi casa para verlo.

\- ¿Nosotros también? – Alex miró a Marcos que aunque estaba enfurruñado tenía los ojos brillantes ante la invitación.

\- ¡Claro! Y tú también, Amelia, por supuesto.

\- Pero ni siquiera sé dónde vives… - Amelia estaba sonrojada.

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡Te indicaré cómo llegar!

\- Mejor queda conmigo… - Michelle sacó su móvil para intercambiar su número.

\- ¡Qué buena idea! – Shokichi sacó su móvil también. – Vamos a darnos todos los números. – Ensombreció un momento fugaz el gesto. – Y si pasa cualquier cosa quiero que me lo digáis inmediatamente. – Volvió a sonreír. – ¿Quién empieza?

Tras intercambiar los números de teléfono entre ellos para estar comunicados, Shokichi insistió en invitarles a tomar algo a todos para celebrar que estaban todos bien. Después de la historia que les había contado Michelle, ninguno pudo negarse. Al menos sirvió para que olvidasen un poco sus pesares, sobre todo Akari con sus fans y Marcos con las consecutivas charlas que se había llevado ese día. Pese a todo, la tensión entre ellos era palpable, y Alex, en su mundo de enamorado feliz, estaba fallando como catalizador del cabreo de sus dos amigos.

Ya por la noche y en casa, ninguno de los tres habló mucho, y al acabar de cenar cada uno se fue a su cuarto casi sin mediar palabra entre ellos. Cuando ya estaba en la cama leyendo un rato, Akari recibió un inesperado mensaje:

**Michelle**

_Estás durmiendo ya? (20:41)_

**Akari**

_Aún no (20:42)_

_Pasa algo? (20:42)_

**Michelle**

_Ten paciencia con Marcos (20:43)_

_Recuerda que solo tiene 17 años (20:43)_

**Akari**

_Pero mira lo que hizo! (20:44)_

_Estoy molesto (20:44)_

**Michelle**

_Es normal que lo estés (20:44)_

_Pero reconoce que un poco bocazas sí fuiste :P (20:44)_

_Y más si ya te había advertido (20:45)_

_Lo estuvimos hablando Keiji, Shokichi y yo (20:45)_

_Ten paciencia, solo está confuso (20:45)_

**Akari**

_Confuso? (20:46)_

_Pues no sé por qué (20:46) _

_Al menos a él no le acosan (20:46)_

_Sólo le han mordido un poco (20:47)_

**Michelle**

_Porque no a todo el mundo le resulta fácil aceptar qué es lo que quiere (20:47)_

_Y está más enfadado con él mismo que contigo (20:47)_

_Créeme (20:48)_

**Akari**

_Vale (20:48)_

_Te haré caso (20:48)_

_Aunque creo que no se lo merece (20:49)_

_Gracias (20:49)_

**Michelle**

_No hay de qué (20:49)_

Algo le decía a Akari que el sábado iba a ser un día muy muy largo.


	35. El hombre que susurraba a la plantas

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! Como os dijimos la semana pasada, en este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje ¿es el que habíais pensado? La relación entre Alex y Yaeko va viento en popa y Akari no parece estar de muy buen humor. Mientras, otros siguen buscando respuestas en el fondo de una copa ****en vez de en la persona que tienen cuando esa copa está adornada con sal escarchada el fondo se ve mucho antes de lo que te imaginas.**

**El próximo capítulo se centrará en los aspectos digamos más...carnales...de la relación de Alex y Yaeko. Sólo diremos que si os parece que estamos algo locas por hablar de ropa interior...quizás os sorprendáis.**

**\- Título: El hombre que susurraba a la plantas ****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 10740  
****\- Personajes: ****Marcos, Akari, Alex, Yaeko, Kanako, Sylvester e Iván**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**El hombre que susurraba a las plantas**

El ambiente estaba tenso, muy tenso y cargado. Marcos había estado en su habitación la mayor parte del día, y cada vez que se cruzaba con Akari saltaban chispas. Alex había intentado contentarlos sin mucho empeño, incluso hizo pollo frito para cenar, pero esta vez no parecía tan sencillo calmar al rubio. Claro, que tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tanto él como Akari se hubiesen pasado el día teniendo que contener una risilla cada vez que le miraban al cuello. Ahora se encontraba en el baño, maquillaje en mano, intentando retocarse el cuello para que el mordisco no se viese tanto, pero no le había encontrado todavía el punto al cosmético y cuanto más echaba peor quedaba. De mal humor dejó el baño y guardó los botecitos en su habitación. Se plantó delante de Alex, que estaba en el sofá mirando el móvil, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Acabaste ya? – Seguía con los ojos puestos en la pantalla. – Tendríamos que estar saliendo hace ya un rato.

\- ¿Se ve mucho? – Giró el cuello.

\- Ah, no, no… - Estaba pasando de él descaradamente.

\- ¡Alex! – Este suspiró cansinamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- A veeeer… - Se levantó del sofá. – No, no se ve, venga, vamos.

\- No me has mirado. – Acusó.

\- Marcos, es un chupetón, ¿qué esperas? – Suspiró. – Pues sí, se ve un poco, pero no puedes hacer nada. Además, ¿qué más te da si ya lo sabemos todos?

\- ¡No es un chupetón! Además le dije a Kanako que apenas se veía.

\- Eso te pasa por mentiroso. – Akari apareció por la puerta de su cuarto con la chaqueta en la mano.

\- ¡Tú te callas, bocazas!

\- ¡Ya valió! – Alex se pasó la mano por el pelo. – Me tenéis harto. Vámonos ya.

El camino hasta _La Cucaracha Marciana_ se les hizo más largo que de costumbre, incluso aunque llevaban un paso vivo debido al frío. Muy probablemente se debía al silencio incómodo que había entre ellos. Unos metros antes de alcanzar la puerta del bar Alex se plantó delante de ellos

\- Portaos bien, por favor. – Marcos abrió la boca para replicarle pero le interrumpió. – Os lo digo muy en serio. Os recuerdo que éste es el único local que tenemos a mano para poder salir de fiesta y beber algo sin problemas. Hay un empleado nuevo que además es familia del jefe, si montáis escándalo y por lo que sea os coge manía quizá nos prohíban la entrada. No creo que eso os hiciera gracia. ¿Me habéis entendido?

\- Síiii… - Replicaron en estéreo y se lanzaron una mirada de odio.

Alex resopló y siguieron su camino. Iba a ver a Yaeko y quería estar relajado, no pendiente de que sus amigos no se matasen entre ellos por una tontería. Esa noche la pasaría con ella, lo habían hablado desde hace un par de días. Además le había estado calentando todo el día diciéndole que se iba a poner una ropa especial hoy para él, y ni siquiera le había mandado una foto de adelanto. Estaba deseando verla. Llevaba dos días sin poder tocarla y la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Cuando al fin entraron y subieron al piso superior, descubrió que Yaeko no le había decepcionado en absoluto. Llevaba el pelo todo recogido con un palo chino y un escote en V tan generoso que le hacía dudar seriamente si llevaba sujetador. Se acercó a la barra seguido del resto hasta que la muchacha le vio resto y gesticuló con los labios un "WOW", a lo que ella respondió dibujándose un corazón en el escote con dedo. Dios, quería saltar la barra y hacerla suya ahí mismo, pero se tuvo que conformar con un mudo "te quiero" que la hizo sonreír más aún.

Ciego como iba ante la visión de su novia, no fue consciente de cómo Kanako, que se estaba riendo unos momentos antes, ponía los ojos en blanco al ver el intercambio de la pareja. Ni como Marcos arrugaba el gesto al ver a un sonriente muchacho con el pelo de color rubio ceniza y una cicatriz desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta la mejilla pasando por el medio de los ojos. Por la coctelera encima de la mesa y un papel con instrucciones que había encima de la barra, tenía toda la pinta de estar dándoles las indicaciones para preparar combinados. Al acercarse, vieron un cartel nuevo que, efectivamente, anunciaba que ofrecían cócteles.

\- Buenas noches. – Saludó Akari.

\- Buenas. – El rubio se acercó a la barra con cierto resquemor.

\- Hola. – El saludo de Kanako fue bastante frío.

\- ¡Hola! – El chico nuevo saludó con entusiasmo. Se le notaba el acento ruso pero no tanto como era de esperar. – ¿Estos son tus amigos, Kanakin?

\- Sí. – Sonrió a su compañero y dio un golpe a Yaeko que seguía mirándose sin hablar con Alex. – Bueno, os presento. Este es Iván, que lleva con nosotras desde el lunes. Estos son Akari, Marcos y Alex.

\- ¡Encantado! – Se acercó a Akari por encima de la barra con los brazos abiertos y toda la intención de plantarle un beso. El japonés al ver sus intenciones retrocedió tan de repente que casi se cae de culo en el suelo, recordando trágicamente su experiencia en el baño con el fan. - ¡Uy! Lo siento. En Rusia es costumbre saludar con un beso y a veces se me olvida que aquí no. – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras sonreía inocentemente. Extendió la otra mano. – Encantado y perdona por asustarte.

\- T-tranquilo. – Akari estiró el brazo todo lo que pudo para estrecharle la mano mientras oía a Marcos reírse entre dientes a su lado.

\- Encantado. – Dijo Marcos con cierta desconfianza y un apretón de manos quizá demasiado enérgico.

\- Bueno. – Tras saludar a todos se giró al más joven de los mejicanos con entusiasmo. – ¡Así que tú eres Marcos! Kanakin me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se giró con cierta ilusión a Kanako, pero ésta le devolvió una mirada fría con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- No tanto. – Guardó la hoja de los cócteles bajo la barra. – Bueno, atendedles vosotros, yo voy a atender a ese otro grupo. – Se dirigió al fondo de la barra y a los dos pasos Marcos la llamó.

\- Pero… - Se encontraba a su altura. – Seguro que él no sabe ponerme las cervezas como a mí me gustan…

\- Ya le he dicho cómo es. – Respondió cortante. – Y si no pídesela a Yaeko. – Y sin más le dio la espalda y él volvió con la cabeza gacha con el resto.

\- Oye… - Le habló a Yaeko. Quizá estaba molesta con el beso que le había dado, pero tampoco era para contestarle así. No creía que le hubiese molestado tanto. – ¿Sabes que le pasa a Kanako?

\- ¡Ah! – Se retorció las manos, nerviosa. – ¡N-ni idea! ¡Voy a recoger las mesas! – La miraron confusos mientras Alex se llevaba una mano a la frente atando cabos y la japonesa se alejó.

\- Qué raro. – Se giraron mirando a Iván que se había llevado una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. – Kanakin estaba contenta hace un rato aunque empezó a ponerse nerviosa un poco antes de que llegaseis. Bueno, luego le preguntaré si está bien. – Esbozó una sonrisa radiante en su dirección. – ¿Qué os pongo?

\- Cerveza con tequila. – Marcos frunció el ceño. – Dice Kanako que sabes cómo nos gusta. – No era cosa suya. La había llamado _Kanakin_. No le gustaba que se tomase esas confianzas. No le gustaba nada.

\- Eeeemmmm… - Se rascó la cabeza de nuevo. – No me acuerdo… Me lo indicáis, ¿porfi?.

Después de que Alex le explicase amablemente cómo era con Marcos cruzado de brazos y sin abrir la boca a su lado, Iván chascó los dedos, alegre, acordándose. Mientras Alex bebía el cuello de su botellín de cerveza, el ruso cogió la botella de tequila haciéndola girar en el aire y cogiéndola al vuelo con destreza. Hubiera quedado muy elegante, si no fuese porque al servirle su cerveza a Marcos se le resbaló de las manos, casi se le va al suelo, se agitó en el proceso y tuvo que coger otra. Él mismo se rió, disculpándose por su torpeza, mientras Alex y Akari le quitaban importancia. Con sus bebidas por fin servidas fueron a tomar asiento.

\- Es simpático. – Comentó Alex mientras buscaba a Yaeko con la mirada.

\- Es un inútil. – Apuntó Marcos mientras daba un trago a su bebida. – Si llega a ponerme la cerveza agitada…

\- Estás enfadado porque Kanako ha pasado de ti. – Chinchó Akari.

\- Mira, en cambio a ti casi te besa un ruso.

\- ¿En serio vais a empezar otra vez? – Alex suspiró exasperado.

\- Claro, tú estás contento. – Comentó el más pequeño. – Yaeko casi lleva las tetas al aire hoy. – Alex le golpeó el hombro con fuerza. - ¡Ay! ¡Oye, te has pasado!

\- A ver qué dices de Yaeko.

\- Hombre, Alex… hay que reconocer que hoy viene excesivamente… emmm… - Akari buscó una palabra adecuada.

\- Desnuda. – Concluyó el rubio.

Mientras Alex defendía a Yaeko como podía, Kanako observó de lejos al grupito mientras volvía al lado de Iván. Le pareció que estaban discutiendo. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Antes de ayer Yaeko se había presentado en su habitación golpeando la puerta para someterla a un tercer grado sobre si de verdad había mordido a Marcos, cómo y por qué. Evitó darle la mayoría de los detalles, pero que ella lo supiese implicaba que Alex lo sabía y por tanto, Marcos había faltado a su palabra. Además aún se le veía. Pese a la oscuridad del bar había visto la marca en el cuello medio cubierta torpemente con maquillaje. Así que no, pese a que había sentido una punzada en el pecho cuando le miró con esos ojos tristes, prefería no cruzarse mucho con él hoy, pese a que sabía que no todo era por su culpa.

\- Iván, ¿todo bien? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. El ruso estaba recolocando las botellas del estante en función de las más usadas.

\- Sí. – Le respondió sonriente. – Tus amigos son muy simpáticos. Ah, y tu amigo Marcos ha preguntado si te pasaba algo. – Dejó de colocar las bebidas un momento. – ¿Te pasa algo, Kanakin? Antes estabas alegre y ahora pareces nerviosa.

\- Tranquilo, no es nada. – Pese a que llevaban pocos días trabajando, Iván les había demostrado ser una persona tremendamente empática. Apartó la cara para que no le leyese el rostro

\- ¡Esta no es la Kanakin de siempre! – Dijo intentando animarla. - ¡Cuándo has visto tú que los claveles miren al suelo! – Consiguió arrancarla una sonrisa.

\- Las flores y tú. Debes tener a Sylvester frito.

\- ¡Qué va! – Dijo sorprendido. – Le dije que si no tenía un invernadero adecuado no vendría, ¡y el que me ha hecho es perfecto! – Siempre se emocionaba cuando hablaba de sus plantas. – Te tengo que traer alguna flor cuando broten.

\- No, no, deja. – Rió divertida. – Seguro que a mí se me muere.

\- Anda, anda, qué exagerada.

A cierta distancia, Marcos bebía su cerveza muy serio sin apartar la vista de ellos. ¿Por qué con el ruso ese se reía así y con él no? Se llevó la mano al cuello. Quizá era que se le veía mucho el mordisco. Maldito maquillaje. Podría haberle pedido ayuda a Akari si no se hubiera comportado como un idiota. Así él solo había hecho una chapuza y ahora la chica se había molestado. Alex aún no había vuelto del baño, así que no podía preguntarle cómo lo tenía ahora y pasaba de hablarlo con el japonés.

\- Parece que Kanako se lleva bien con Iván. – Comentó Akari señalándoles con la cabeza.

\- Me cae mal. – Sentenció Marcos. – Es idiota.

\- Pero si no te ha hecho nada. – Le miró preocupado. – Eehh… - De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. – ¡Tú estás celoso!

\- ¡No estoy celoso! – Dio otro trago a su botellín. – Pero ese tío no me gusta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de la cerveza? Fue un accidente.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti.

En un rincón del bar Alex hablaba con Yaeko. Le había hecho un gesto disimulado mientras recogía las mesas y estaban en un rincón oscuro del bar, detrás de un grupo de gente. Les estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad resistir la tentación de besarse.

\- Estás espectacular. – Alex la estaba desnudando con los ojos.

\- Gracias. – Suspiró acercándose un poco a él. – Te echaba de menos.

\- Y yo a ti… - Le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano y ella le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándole a agacharse. Aprovechó además para arrimarle bien el pecho a su brazo.

\- Tengo ganas de que acabe mi turno. – Yaeko le susurró haciéndole estremecer al sentir el aliento de su novia en su oreja. – No sabes la de cosas que quiero hacerte hoy. – Le mordió el lóbulo brevemente antes de separarse.

\- Yaeko, por favor, no me digas esas cosas que los baños están muy cerca. – La japonesa sonrió al oírle desesperado y recolocándose su entrepierna con disimulo.

\- Tengo que seguir trabajando. – Se besó el índice y se lo posó en los labios. – Ten paciencia.

Con la sangre encendida y una amplia sonrisa en los labios, volvió a donde estaban sentados sus amigos. El japonés estaba con el ceño fruncido y Marcos estaba acabándose el botellín de cerveza. El rubio tenía la vista clavada en la barra, como si quisiera hacer un escáner mental de toda la estancia y Akari miraba el suelo.

\- A veeer… - Se hizo un hueco entre ellos. – Qué os pasa ya.

\- A mí nada. – Contestó el japonés. – Pregúntale aquí al señorito "no-te-quiero-contar-mi-vida".

\- No me pasa nada. – Replicó el aludido. – Y tú qué. – Descargó contra Alex. – ¿Fuiste a mear o a construir el wáter? Joder.

\- Oye, Marcos, relájate que yo no te he hecho nada.

Hizo un gesto de desdén y se cruzó de brazos. Sí, no tendría que haberle contestado así. Y sabía que se estaba pasando también con Akari. En el fondo, quizá muy muy en el fondo sabía que su reciente inquina contra el nuevo empleado también era injustificada, pero estaba irritado. Muy irritado y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se levantó del asiento y apuró el último trago de su cerveza mientras se acercaba a la barra. Kanako seguía de charla con Iván, pero la cortó de raíz al ver cómo se acercaba.

\- Hola. – Miró fijamente a Kanako.

\- Qué quieres. – La japonesa le sostuvo la mirada con los labios tensos y Marcos se encogió.

\- Una cerveza como tú sabes, por favor. – La japonesa se giró a por un botellín, se lo abrió bruscamente y se la posó delante.

\- ¿Estáis enfadados? – Preguntó inocentemente Iván. Kanako se giró a él con voz dulce.

\- Ahora no, Iván, ¿vale? – Marcos le miró con odio. Mientras le devolvía a Kanako el botellín para echar el tequila.

\- Cóbrale tú, Iván. – Se dio media vuelta.

\- Kanako, espera. – Pero esta vez no esperó. Miró al ruso con inquina, y metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo dejó el dinero justo ignorando su gesto contrito.

La japonesa salió de detrás de la barra y la alcanzó cuando iba a recoger unos vasos de un estante lateral del bar.

\- Kanako. ¿Qué te pasa? – Estaba ansioso.

\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? Eres increíble. – Hizo intención de seguir su camino pero Marcos se interpuso.

\- ¿Es por lo del otro día? ¿Estás molesta? – Levantó la mano con intención de tocarla pero se detuvo a la mitad.

\- ¿En serio? – Le miró visiblemente enfadada. – Me mentiste.

\- ¿Es por esto? – Se llevó la mano al cuello. – Lo siento, pensaba que no se vería tanto. Perdona. – Estaba perdiendo los nervios.

\- ¿Te haces el tonto a posta? Sabes que no es por eso. Me dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie. – Estalló al final. – Antes de ayer me estuvo preguntando Yaeko que qué te había hecho. Se lo has dicho a Alex, ¿verdad? No podías callarte la boca.

\- No. No es así. – Se llevó una mano a la nuca. – Se lo dijo Akari.

\- ¡¿Que se lo dijiste a Akari?! Muy bien, Marcos. Muy bien. – Kanako hizo intención de marchar pero el rubio la agarró del brazo, desesperado.

\- Está bien. Está bien. Espera. Escúchame, por favor. – La soltó al tiempo de ver su expresión afligida. – Vale, lo reconozco. Se lo conté a Keiji. Pero nos oyó Michelle. Tiene muy bien oído, y aunque estaba lejos me debió oír, y se lo dijo a Akari, y él se lo contó a todos. – Kanako le miró con incredulidad. – Es la verdad.

\- Entonces lo saben todos. – Asintió agachando la cabeza, profundamente avergonzado. – ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?

\- ¡Es la verdad!

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no has contado l-lo… lo demás? – Le miró dolida y suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – Mira, Marcos, ahora tengo que procesar esto. Hablamos en otro rato, ahora tengo que trabajar.

Kanako se alejó dejándole desolado y bebiendo solo apoyado en una mesa alta cercana. Esta vez la había cagado pero bien, y el sentimiento de culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros más que la mochila de clase cuando llevaba todos los libros. No tendría que habérselo dicho a Keiji, había sido un idiota, y gracias a eso ahora la japonesa estaba enfadada con él. Observó a Kanako recogiendo vasos y botellines aquí y allá hasta que la perdió de vista detrás de un grupo de gente y clavó la vista en su propia bebida. En ese momento pasaron dos chicas cerca de él.

\- Oye, ese camarero nuevo es muy mono.

\- Tía, pero que parece un crío.

\- Da igual, es muy simpático. Me pregunto si…

Se alejaron entre risitas y no pudo oír más. Se giró frustrado mirando a la barra. Iván estaba riéndose con Yaeko mientras preparaba un cóctel a un grupito de chicas que le reía las gracias. ¿Qué tenía ese ruso de especial? ¿Es que solo le irritaba a él? Encima Kanako también le trataba bien. No es justo. Se giró a donde estaban sus amigos. A Alex no parecía importarle que Yaeko estuviese con él. Charlaba animadamente con Akari. Akari. ¡En realidad todo había sido por su culpa! Sí, vale, él no tendría que haberle dicho nada a Keiji, pero si Akari no hubiera sido tan bocazas, el resto no se hubieran enterado, no se habría enterado Alex, ni Yaeko, y por tanto no se hubiera enterado Kanako y ahora no estaría enfadada con él. A él todos le dieron la charla por lo que le dijo a las famosas fans de Akari y nadie le echó en cara al japonés el faltar a su palabra. Se acercó a la mesa a sentarse con ellos, y en cuanto se descuidase pensaba decírselo. Era todo por su culpa. Y punto.

\- Ahí viene Marcos… - Comentó Alex con cierta preocupación y el japonés resopló.

\- Vaya cara… ¿Habrá discutido con Kanako?

\- Pinta tiene, desde luego… - Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente. – Procura no hablarle mucho, o algo.

Marcos se sentó al lado de Alex. Su botellín estaba mediado y empezaba a notar los efectos del alcohol. No había cenado demasiado y estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido, pero le daba igual. Así al menos se le pasaría la noche más deprisa. Buscó a Kanako pero no la vio y se preguntó dónde estaría, y que podría hacer para que se contentase con él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Alex.

\- Nada. – Replicó con tono cortante mientras fijaba la vista en su cerveza.

\- ¿Cómo que nada?

\- He dicho que nada. – Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Has discutido con Kanako? – Le posó una mano en el hombro, comprensivo, y se la apartó de un golpe.

\- Ah, ¿es que ahora sí te importa lo que me pase? – Le miró dolido.

\- Oye, Marcos, te estás pasando. – Intervino Akari. – Alex no te ha hecho nada.

\- Mira, eso es verdad. – Clavó su visa en el japonés. – Es culpa tuya. Eres un bocazas. Se lo tenías que contar a Yaeko también, ¿verdad? – El alcohol, su enfado y frustración le estaban haciendo razonar lento y hablar con dificultad. – Espera. Ya veo. ¿Ha sido por lo tus admiradores? Eres un rencoroso de mierda. Pues mira, ahora lo sabe Kanako y está enfadada conmigo. ¿Estás contento ya?

\- ¿Qué? – Akari le miró confuso. – Pero si yo no…

\- Encima estás empanado. – Acabó su cerveza de un trago y se levantó.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Alex sonó preocupado.

\- A pedir otra.

\- Marcos, no bebas más, por favor. – Al rubio le pareció que sonaba como un ruego, pero le daba igual.

\- Dejadme tranquilo. – Vieron cómo se alejaba en dirección a la barra.

\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – El mejicano se giró a él. – El que se lo dijo a Yaeko.

\- Se me escapó. – Alex se pasó los dedos por el pelo, sonrojado. – Luego hablo con ella...

Marcos fue a la barra. No quería ver a sus amigos. A ninguno. Bueno, a Kanako sí, pero ella no quería verle a él. Aprovecharía investigando más cosas del ruso ese que parecía la comidilla del bar. Iván estaba de espaldas cuando se acercó, así que se sentó en un taburete cercano y dejó el botellín vacío con la mirada fija en la barra.

\- ¡Hola! – Saludó alegremente. – ¿Qué te pongo?

\- Pues – _Tú a mí, de los nervios_. Clavó su vista en él agitando el botellín vacío. – Otra de estas.

\- ¿Otra igual? – Iván hizo un mohín gracioso con los labios que irritó aún más a Marcos. - ¿No prefieres otra cosa?

\- ¿Te he pedido op…?

\- ¡Iván! – Un vozarrón profundo y de fuerte acento ruso le interrumpió. - ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? – Un corpulento hombre de dos metros de altura, camisa arremangada hasta los codos con abundante vello en los brazos y generosa barba se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Bien! – Contestó alegremente. – Iba a ofrecerle alguno de los cócteles nuevos.

\- ¡Marcos! – Sylvester se giró a él con una sonrisa. – Uy, uy, uy, qué mala cara tienes.

\- Bueno. – Apartó la cara con un gesto de disgusto. – He tenido días mejores.

\- ¡Pero bueno! – Dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo temblar lo que había en ella al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada. – ¿Qué os pasa a la juventud hoy en día? Kanako también ha bajado a verme con cara de muerto. – Marcos levantó la cabeza al oír el nombre. – Sí, sí, no me mires así. – Le señaló con aire acusador. – ¡No podéis vivir amargados como viejos! ¿Habéis discutido?

\- Algo así. – Apartó la cara. No quería dar explicaciones.

\- Seguro que es alguna bobada sin importancia, chaval. ¡Con lo contenta que se pone siempre Kanako cuando venís! ¡Iván! – Le llamó a gritos pese a estar a su lado.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – Se cuadró a su lado con la mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar con una sonrisa y Sylvester le señaló con el dedo mientras le hablaba.

\- Este chico de aquí y el moreno de pelo largo son mejicanos y clientes importantes para nuestras chicas. – Sacó pecho. – ¡Ponle alguno de tus cócteles de tequila!

\- ¡Marchando!

\- Sylvester no hace fal… -

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Le interrumpió. – Deja que mi chico se luzca.

Chascó la lengua. No quería la compasión de los rusos. Quería contentar a Kanako, o emborracharse si no lo conseguía, y pese a que ahora mismo la segunda opción tenía más papeletas, quería lo de siempre y que le dejasen en paz. Se había acercado a sonsacarle cosas a Iván, no a que le hiciera beber algo que seguro que sabía a rayos. No era un conejillo de indias. Vio como sacaba una copa de cóctel y frotaba los bordes con un trozo de lima. Luego posó con delicadeza la copa sobre un plato con sal. Sylvester le observaba henchido de orgullo con los brazos cruzados. Llenó la coctelera con hielo, tequila, un poco de triple seco y zumo de lima y lo agitó con alegría. Tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar que tenía cierto encanto.

\- ¿Qué es? – Señaló con un gesto de cabeza a la coctelera mientras Iván Agregaba unos hielos a su copa escarchada con sal.

\- Un _Margarita_. – Coló la bebida mientras la echaba. – Nombre de mujer, y como flor tiene varios significados según el tipo de margarita que sea, pero en general… Uy. –Levantó la coctelera de golpe. – He calculado mal. Prueba a ver si te gusta y te echo el resto.

\- A ver… - Se llevó la copa desconfiado a los labios. No tenía ni pizca de ganas, pero Sylvester no apartaba los ojos de él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. La verdad es que estaba bueno. – Está bien. – No quería darle la satisfacción.

\- ¡Bien! – Levantó el puño en señal de éxito.

\- ¡Aún tienes que practicar más! No está lo suficientemente sorprendido – Comento el ruso a voces mientras se carcajeaba de nuevo, Marcos, un tanto incómodo sintiéndose culpable por su fingida falta de entusiasmo, dio otro largo sorbo a la copa y al posarla Iván se la llenó de nuevo. Buscó su cartera para pagar.

\- No, no, no. – Interrumpió Iván poniéndole una mano en el brazo. – A esta invito yo, que aún estoy practicando y no me ha quedado tan buena.

\- Di que sí, Iván. – Le dio un par golpes cariñosos en el hombro con tanta intensidad que tuvo que agarrarse a la barra para no caerse. – ¡Eres un buen comunista! Bueno, muchachos, os tengo que dejar, que sé que a Kanako no le gusta el piso de abajo. ¡Portaos bien! – Oyeron su potente voz saludando a los diferentes clientes habituales del bar casi hasta perderle al fin de vista.

\- ¿Por qué me invitas? – Marcos volvió a fruncir el ceño mirando a Iván.

\- ¡Los amigos de Kanakin son mis amigos! – Contestó alegremente.

\- No la llames así. – Cada vez le molestaba más.

\- ¿Así cómo? –Realmente no parecía saber de qué le hablaba. Empezó a limpiar la coctelera.

\- Se llama Kanako, no ese diminutivo estúpido que usas tú. Seguro que le molesta.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sinceramente afectado. – Vaya, nunca me ha dicho nada…

\- ¡Pues seguro que le molesta! - Golpeó la barra con el puño.

\- Nunca lo ha parecido… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo. En ese momento apareció Kanako.

\- Iván, ¿pasa algo? – Miró a Marcos con desconfianza.

\- Kanako… - El mejicano la miró con ansiedad sin atreverse a decir nada.

\- ¡Todo bien, Kanakin! – Sonrió alegremente.

\- Vale. – Le posó una mano en el brazo amablemente y le devolvió la sonrisa. – Si tienes cualquier problema me avisas, ¿vale? – Lanzó una última mirada indescifrable a los ojos verdes de cachorro abandonado de su amigo, pero cuando parecía que iba a hablarle se marchó. Marcos se hundió de nuevo.

\- ¿Y por qué a ti te trata bien? ¿Por qué contigo se ríe? – Lo notaba, estaba perdiendo el control por momentos. Los nudillos de la mano con la que se agarra a la barra estaban blancos. Dio otro trago a su copa.

\- No sé. Es mi amiga, y es alegre. Supongo que por eso se ríe. – Le miró preocupado. Notada la animadversión del rubio hacia él, pero lo achacó a su borrachera. – Solemos hablar bastante. Me habla mucho de ti.

\- No hace falta que me mientas. – Espetó cortante. Ya lo que le faltaba.

\- Yo no miento. Sylvester dice que se me da fatal. – Se rascó la nuca sonriendo a modo de disculpa. – Pero es cierto.

\- ¿Y qué te dice? – Fijó la vista en la copa. – ¿Que soy idiota? ¿Que soy un crío? – Notó un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho.

\- Bueno, a veces sí. – Comentó con alegría. – Pero luego sonríe, así que no creo que lo diga muy en serio. – Se encogió de hombros sonriente.

\- Solo lo dices para que me sienta bien. – Le miró con cierto rencor. Le costaba articular las palabras.

\- No, no es por eso. – Iván tenía una expresión de absoluta sinceridad. – Pero… uy. Perdona, tengo que atender la barra.

Le vio alejarse hacia un par de par de personas cercanas y volvió a mirar su copa ya mediada. ¿Por qué demonios se hacía el simpático con él? ¿Por Kanako? Levantó un momento la vista apenado y la encontró en el otro extremo, secando unos vasos. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo y ella apartó la vista con expresión triste. Ahora mismo la japonesa le detestaba, ¿qué sentido tendría portarse bien con él? Dio otro trago. El maldito _Margarita_ encima le había quedado bien al ruso ese. Se sentía solo. Alex llevaba una semana pasando de él, de Yaeko ni hablamos, estaba enfadado con Akari, Kanako le ignoraba, Keiji le había echado la bronca, incluso Shokichi le había reñido, y ahora "el nuevo" quería ser su amigo. Tenía truco. Seguro. Kanako pasó por delante de él sin mirarle y le dijo algo sonriente a Iván antes de salir de la barra. El ruso respondió con un gesto militar y su habitual buen humor provocando las risas de los clientes. ¿Y si le interesaba Kanako? Ahora pasaba más tiempo con ella que él mismo, y parecía que se llevaban bien. Además usaba ese estúpido diminutivo. Apoyó un codo en la barra y la cabeza en la mano. No. No, no, no. No quería ver a la japonesa con alguien como Iván. En realidad no quería verla con nadie. Lo que quería es que volviese a su casa para jugar juntos a la consola o ver una peli o… se conformaba con que le hiciese caso.

Le había estado observando desde que subió del piso de abajo. Marcos estaba bebiendo mucho, y además no le gustaba nada la forma en la que estaba mirando a Iván. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar la barra en dirección a su cuello. No le cabía duda que el ruso también lo había notado, pero gracias a su carácter afable, parecía que estaba manejando bien la situación. Podría ir ella misma y decirle que dejase de beber, pero también es posible que acabasen discutiendo, así que cuando salió de la barra, Kanako fue hacia donde estaba sentado Akari, que miraba su móvil distraído.

\- _¿Y Alex?_ – Preguntó sin rodeos.

\- _No lo sé, dijo que iba a hablar con Yaeko y no ha vuelto aún._ – Miró por la sala pero no le encontró. Vio el rostro compungido de la japonesa. – _¿Pasa algo?_

\- _No dejes que Marcos beba más, por favor._ – Miró hacia atrás pero Marcos seguía distraído. – _Está pillando una buena_.

\- _Está enfadado conmigo, no me va a hacer caso._ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _Y yo estoy enfadado con él también. _– Vio a Kanako fruncir el ceño.

\- _Yo también estoy enfadada contigo si lo que me ha dicho Marcos es verdad._ – Echó la vista atrás de nuevo para ver al rubio desmoralizado en la barra y apretó los labios. – _Pero no me gusta verle así_.

\- _Se lo está buscando él solo. Ya es mayorcito para saber controlarse_. – Akari se hizo el digno pese a que sentía ciertos remordimientos, pero lo que menos le apetecía era lidiar con el temperamental rubio, y, menos aún, borracho como estaba. Kanako dio un paso amenazador hacia él.

\- _¿En serio te vas a portar así?_ _¿Eso es lo que te importa?_ – Se enderezó. – _De acuerdo. Buscaré a Alex, pero si no le encuentro a tiempo y Marcos hace una bobada, espero que te acuerdes de esto_. – Se dio la vuelta.

\- _¡Vale, vale! ¡Espera!_ _Iré a hablar con él._ – Resopló. – _Pero te haría más caso a ti que a mí_... – Akari no entendía del todo por qué no se lo decía ella misma.

\- _¿Crees que si pensase que me iba a hacer caso vendría a ti?_ – Se mordió el labio. Vale, quizá no había sido culpa directa de Marcos que todo el mundo lo supiese, pero aún estaba algo resentida y se sentía culpable por vocearle. No estaba preparada para hablarle. – _¿Eres su amigo o no? Mira cómo está. ¡Haz algo!_

\- _Vale, vale, lo entiendo_. – Se levantó del asiento y le puso la mano en el hombro. – _Hablaré con él, ¿vale? Y…_ \- Se rascó el cuello distraído apartando la vista. – _No te enfades con él. No es culpa suya. Es cierto que os oí, y bueno, evidentemente le vi el cuello, pero no me quiso contar lo que había pasado. Cuando se lo contó a Keiji, Michelle lo oyó, me preguntó y se lo dije al resto. Fui un bocazas, lo siento… ¡Ay!_ – Kanako le dio un puñetazo en el brazo con expresión seria.

\- _Ya hablaremos de eso. Ahora ve._ – Cogió sus cazadoras, tiradas en el asiento. – _Os guardo esto en la barra_.

La japonesa se alejó con sus abrigos y se frotó el brazo dolorido. Parecía mentira que una chica tan menuda diera semejantes golpes. Cogió aire y agitó los hombros preparándose para hablar con Marcos. Mientras se acercaba podía notar la nube negra de pesimismo y malhumor entorno a su amigo y cómo seguía con los ojos a Kanako pasando delante de él sin apenas mirarle. Arrimó un taburete a su lado y se sentó. Notó la mirada de refilón cargada de resentimiento del rubio.

\- No quieddo hablarte. – Consiguió decirle. – Eshtoy enfadado con… contigo.

\- Yo también estoy enfadado contigo.

\- Pues vete y… y oddvídame. – Escupió las palabras con dificultad. Cuando le miró su expresión era de animal herido. – Como todosh. – Volvió a centrarse en su bebida, moviéndola mientras veía el ya escaso líquido resbalar por los hielos.

\- ¿Qué todos? – La última frase de su amigo le había descolocado completamente.

\- Aless, Keiji, Shokichi, Yaeko, tú… - Suspiró tembloroso. - … Kanako… todosh. Todosh pasaish de mí.

Tragó saliva notando un nudo en la garganta. No imaginaba que Marcos estuviese tan deprimido. Se dio cuenta de que Kanako, a cierta distancia, no dejaba de lanzar miradas hacia ellos mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar de la mano y movía nerviosa los dedos de la otra. Él había provocado todo eso y de repente lo que había hecho Marcos con sus fans palidecía ante la que había liado él por bocazas. El rubio acabó la copa y la miró decepcionado. Con un dedo empezó quitar la sal que quedaba en el borde con aire melancólico. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- He hablado con Kanako. – Marcos se giró con los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Qué le has dicho ahora?!

\- ¡Nada! – Hizo amago de cogerle del brazo para calmarle, pero recordó el manotazo que le había dado a Alex y se arrepintió. – Nada. No le he dicho nada. Vino ella a hablar conmigo.

\- Mientes. – Se giró a la barra de nuevo con la cabeza gacha. – Le has dicho algo. Pod eso sshigue sin hablarme.

\- Que no. – Suspiró y suavizó el tono al notar cómo se tensaba su amigo. – Me ha pedido ella que hable contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Acabó de quitar la sal a la copa.

\- Porque… - Escogió sus palabras con cuidado. No quería meterse en un jardín ni alterarle más aún. – Le preocupa verte así. – Marcos le miró de lado, desconfiado. – Le he pedido disculpas por bocazas, y le he dicho que no fuiste tú el que se lo contó a todo el mundo. – Marcos relajó un poco la expresión.

\- ¿Y por qué sigue sin hablarme? – Apretó los labios.

\- Pues… porque… Eemm…

\- ¡Marcos! – Afortunadamente Iván volvió con ellos, y menos mal, porque Akari no tenía explicación clara para el comportamiento de Kanako. – ¿Te gustó el _Margarita_? – Le sonrió.

\- Ponnme otro. – Empujó la copa mirando en su dirección con el ceño fruncido de nuevo, olvidándose de Akari.

El ruso le miró pensativo sin perder la sonrisa. No esperaba que se lo terminase tan rápido y sabía que ya no estaba en condiciones de beber. El japonés le miraba asustado pensando que aceptaría a su petición. Cuando giró la cara hacia Kanako la vio negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿No me hasss oído? – Marcos se irguió tambaleante en el taburete. – Ponme otdro _Madgadita_ de esos.

\- Marcos, no bebas más. – Pidió Akari. – Por favor.

\- ¿Por qué? Qué… qué másh da. No edesh mi madre. – Se giró a Iván. – Dijiste que edash mi amigo. Pondme otro.

\- ¡Claro! – Tenía que pensar algo rápido. – Y lo soy. Pero un _Margarita_ no. Voy a hacerte algo especial. Espera un momento y verás.

Akari le miró alarmado, pero vio determinación en los ojos de Iván, pese a que seguía sonriendo. El muchacho sabía que no podía negarse a su petición si no quería enemistarse más con él, y tampoco podía darle más alcohol, así que optó por la solución intermedia: le prepararía algo suave. Se fue a buscar las botellas que necesitaba y un vaso grande cuando Kanako se acercó a él agarrándole del brazo con fuerza.

\- Iván, ¿qué haces? – Su voz destilaba ansiedad. – No puede beber más.

\- Tranquila, confía en mí. – Su expresión normalmente alegre ahora estaba seria y decidida. – Sé que no debe beber más y sé lo importante que es para ti. Voy a engañarle un poco, nada más. Pero quizá deberías hablar con él.

Kanako le soltó el brazo, sonrojada, y le dejó hacer. Cogió el vaso que buscaba y echó los hielos. Bajo la atenta mirada de la japonesa, añadió muy poco vodka y un poco de zumo de melocotón, seguido de zumo de naranja hasta casi llenarlo. Le enseñó la copa a Kanako que asintió aliviada y volvió con los dos chicos con el vaso en una mano y una botella de granadina en la otra.

\- Mira, Marcos. – Comentó con alegría al tiempo que introducía una pajita. – Esto se llama _Sex on the beach_. ¿Sabes por qué? – El chaval negó con la cabeza. – Atento. – Agregó con elegancia un poco de granadina que inmediatamente se fue al fondo trazando espirales y dando el característico gradado de colores de naranja a rojo. Marcos se quedó mirando el vaso con interés. – Es como un atardecer, y… - Con unas pinzas colocó una rodaja de naranja. – Ahí tienes el sol. – Le acercó la copa. - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Eshto suena muy gay. ¿Lleva alcohol shi… shiquiera?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Lleva vodka! – Se golpeó el pecho con el puño. – ¡El agua de mi Tierra! – El mejicano dio un sorbo a la pajita. – ¿Te gusta?

\- Está bien. – Dio otro sorbo, pensativo aún. Vale, quizá eso estaba muy bueno, parecía zumo, pero Iván seguía teniendo demasiadas confianzas con Kanako, que seguía sin hacerle caso, y además… - ¿dónde está Aless?

\- No lo sé. – Confesó Akari. – Hace rato que no le veo.

\- Aless ya no me quiedde. – Agachó la cabeza.

El mayor de los mejicanos en ese momento estaba ocupado queriendo de una manera bastante carnal a Yaeko en el piso de abajo. Después de ver bajar a Sylvester, su novia había pasado no muy lejos de él haciéndole un gesto para reunirse en la pista de baile. Excusándose con Akari diciendo que iba a hablar con ella y ver qué había pasado, la había seguido como un corderito al que solo le faltaba ir dando saltos de alegría. Nada más pisar el último escalón, una mano le había cogido del brazo mientras le llevaba al rincón más oscuro de la sala. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba contra una pared con el busto de Yaeko contra su pecho y sus labios recorriendo su cuello con ansia. Cuando por fin procesó lo que estaba pasando, llevó una mano a la cintura de la mujer y otra a su nuca, apretándola contra él y buscando su boca, esa boca que llevaba deseando toda la noche. Sus lenguas se encontraron, en un beso profundo y húmedo, ansioso y casi desesperado. Se separaron un momento recuperando el aliento. Alex apretó a Yaeko contra sí.

\- Suéltate el pelo – Susurró en su oído.

\- Suéltamelo tú. – Respondió juguetona.

Alex tiró del palo que sujetaba el peinado guardándoselo en un bolsillo y la melena negra se deslizó por sus hombros. Enredó los dedos el ella, acariciándola, mimándola mientras cubría de besos tiernos su frente y su cara, pero estaba siendo demasiado suave para el gusto de Yaeko, que llevó las manos a su culo, apretando con ganas. Con un gruñido de placer Alex se separó de ella y rodeándola con los brazos intercambió sus posiciones, dejándola contra la pared. Volvió a besarla al tiempo que metía su pierna entre las piernas de ella, que instintivamente frotó sus caderas contra él. Alex sintió un ahogado gemido de la japonesa en su boca y sonrió. Llevó una mano a su pecho metiendo la mano por dentro de la camiseta y el sujetador de Yaeko, hasta llegar a su pezón, que pellizco, arrancando otro gemido de la japonesa que se refrotaba contra él ya prácticamente sin disimulo alguno.

\- Si seguimos así no respondo de mí mismo… - Comentó Alex con voz profunda al tiempo que guiaba la mano de Yaeko hacia su abultada entrepierna.

\- No es justo. – Protestó Yaeko y le dio un beso en los labios. – Quiero más…

\- Y yo. Mira cómo estoy. – Apretó sus caderas contra ella.

\- Te quiero, pollito. – Susurró al tiempo que frotaba su nariz contra la del mejicano.

\- Y yo a ti, peque.

Volvieron a besarse suaves y ya más tranquilos, calmado el ansia, fundidos en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería que acabase. Yaeko trazaba dibujos en la espalda de Alex por encima de la ropa, mientras que sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura. Entonces de pronto él separó la cara, mirándola extrañado y espaciando sus besos para hablar.

\- Peque. – Yaeko buscó sus labios de nuevo, no era hablar lo que quería ahora mismo, precisamente, y casi consigue engañarle, pero se separó otra vez. - ¿Le dijiste a Kanako que sabías que había mordido a Marcos?

\- Uy. Lo siento. – Se apoyó contra la pared un poco avergonzada. – Sí, se lo dije.

\- Te dije que no lo hicieras… - Le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano. No podía enfadarse con ella.

\- Es que cuando me lo dijiste ya lo había hecho… - Se encogió de hombros con expresión de fingida inocencia juntando sus pechos y remarcando su ya por sí bonito escote, que atrajo irremediablemente la mirada de Alex. Sí, era un truco bajo, pero no quería llevarse una bronca.

\- … ¿lo haces a posta? – Comentó distraído llevando sus manos a la cintura de la japonesa y atrayéndola hacia sí, con la vista clavada en su pecho y mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿El qué? – Su voz seductora no le dejaba lugar a dudas, pero le daba igual.

\- Debería volver… - Yaeko le hizo callar con un beso.

\- Quédate un ratito más… - Enredó los dedos en su pelo y decidió que tampoco le echarían tanto de menos.

Akari contempló a Marcos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Iván se había alejado de ellos para darles intimidad y poder hablar tranquilos. El japonés miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de Alex por ningún sitio. Kanako estaba ocupada pese a que seguía mirándoles de cuando en cuando pero desde luego no parecía tener intención de acercarse. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Marcos.

\- Qué dices, tío. Sabes que eso no es verdad. – El rubio pareció encogerse aún más.

\- Sholo dicess eso padda que… para que me contente. – Suspiró apesadumbrado.

\- No, no es verdad. – El muchacho se estaba hundiendo por momentos, y notaba las miradas ansiosas de Kanako. – Ven, vamos a sentarnos, ¿quieres?

\- No. – Miró alternativamente a la japonesa y a Iván.

\- No va a pasar nada. – Apretó los labios sin moverse. – ¿Quieres que Kanako te vea así? Vamos. – Marcos dio un respingo al oír el nombre de la chica, pero se levantó un tanto reticente con el vaso en la mano. – No, no, no. – Akari le quitó la copa. – Ya te la llevo yo.

El rubio caminaba un tanto tambaleante y Akari le ayudó a llegar a una mesa cercana, prácticamente derrumbándose en la silla. Dio un par de sorbos a la copa en cuanto se la puso delante. Realmente estaba muy deprimido. Al mirar a la barra vio a Iván hablando con la japonesa que seguía con aire inquieto. Volvió a remorderle la conciencia. Sabía que el conflicto entre ella y Marcos era en parte culpa suya. Aunque, la verdad, si tan preocupada estaba podía hablar con el muchacho. Se volvió a su amigo.

\- Venga, cuéntame. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Aless no me quiedde. Nada. – Se sorbió los mocos y dio otro trago a la copa.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

\- No es-eshtá aquí. No me deshpertó. Ya ni sshiquiera me habla de Yaeko. Essh un pesssado, pero al menosh antes me lo contaba. Y ahora… ahora todosh pasáis de mí. Pues sí, Ka… Kanako me mordió el cuello. Era nuesshtro secreto y tú – le señaló acusador. – tuviste que esshcucharlo y… y contársselo a todos. Keiji no hubiera dicho nada. Ahora ella me odia. Todosh me echan la bdronca. Solo esshtaba jugando con ella y estaba bonita riéndose. – Apoyó los dos codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos. – Ahora me siento s… solo.

\- Lo siento, Marcos. – Le frotó la espalda. – He sido un bocazas. Perdóname. No estás solo, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí contigo. – Marcos atrapó la pajita con la boca y su bebida siguió bajando.

\- De… ¿de verdddad hablaste con Kanako? – Espero la respuesta afirmativa mientras observaba a la muchacha en la barra. – ¿Está en… enfadada conmigo?

\- No lo sé. – Pese a que le gustaría decirle que no y así animarle, no podía mentirle. – Pero le preocupa verte así. – Marcos levantó la cabeza de las manos y clavo en él sus ojos verdes.

\- ¿Entoncesh por qué no me habla? – Akari cogió aire sin saber qué decir. – No… no lo entiendo. – Apuró los restos de su bebida y jugueteó removiendo los hielos con la pajita.

\- Marcos… no lo estás pasando bien, ¿verdad? – El rubio negó con la cabeza. – ¿Vamos para casa? – Para su sorpresa, volvió a negar con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Por qué?

\- Por que no. – Frunció los labios.

En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que estaba bebiendo mucho, pero no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie. Alex seguía en paradero desconocido y su depresión inicial estaba empezando a dar lugar al resentimiento. ¿Qué era tan importante como para no estar con ellos? Y ahora Akari le decía que deberían irse a casa, sin siquiera descubrir dónde o qué estaba haciendo. En el fondo reconocía que el japonés tenía razón. No se estaba divirtiendo, y el camarero nuevo le estaba sacando de quicio, pero quería saber si Kanako estaba enfadado con él. ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar con ella por el móvil sin saberlo? ¿Y si la enfadaba más? ¿Y si no la hablaba y era peor? Con Akari sí había hablado y con él no. No era justo. Además estaba ese ruso idiota. Con él también hablaba. Y se reía. Levantó la mirada hacia la barra y justo se topó con ellos, uno al lado del otro, mirando un papel mientras él le enseñaba a preparar un combinado. Cerró los puños contra el regazo.

\- ¿Marcos? – Akari le miró preocupado.

\- _No es justo_. – Marcos estalló hablando en su idioma natal. Tendía a hacerlo sin darse cuenta cuando se emborrachaba y se alteraba, como era el caso.

\- ¿Qué? – Estaba confuso. – No te entiendo.

\- _¡Que ddo es jusshto!_ – Insistió. – _Con ese imbécil se dríe, y habla, y… y todo bien, ¿no? ¿Y yo?_ – Gesticulaba mirando ansioso a Akari que no supo que decir. – _No vale. Yo esshtaba antes. Yo la hice dreid antes. Soy mejor que ése druso esshtúpido._

_-_ Marcos, relájate, no te entiendo nada. – Dado que no sabía qué estaba diciendo, tampoco sabía cómo calmarle. – Vamos a ir a casa, ¿vale?

_\- No. No quieddo que hable con él._ – Marcos ignoró a su amigo. –_ Quiero que Kanako vuelva a cassha. Ddo me impodta que me muerda. Pero ssholo podque es ella. No estoy enfadado y… y… y puedo tapaddlo mejor para que no se enfade. –_ Se calló de repente y su rostro mostró la expresión de la falsa valentía de la borrachera. – _Voy a decírselo._

El muchacho hizo amago de levantarse y Akari tuvo los reflejos para detenerle a tiempo agarrándole del brazo. Había creído distinguir el nombre de Kanako en sus frases sin sentido para él. Si ahora se levantaba e iba a hablar con la japonesa, si conseguía llegar a la barra, dudaba que la cosa acabase bien. Cuando Marcos iba a revolverse hacia él, Alex apareció enfrente de ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un aura de felicidad envolviéndole. Marcos se recostó de nuevo en la silla disimulando terriblemente mal que no le había visto.

\- ¡Hola chicos!

\- Hola. – Saludó Akari. – ¿dónde estabas?

\- Oh, eh… Me encontré con un amigo. – Se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a Marcos, que estaba con la cara girada. Tomo aire. - ¿Qué tal Marcos?

\- Bien. – Contestó seco.

\- Bien. – Se sentó a su lado sin perder la sonrisa pero un poco preocupado. Parecía que su humor no había mejorado. Vio la copa en la mesa. - ¿Qué bebías?

\- _Sex on the beach_. – Su respuesta fue tanto o más cortante que la anterior.

\- Alex, voy a llevar la copa. – El japonés aprovechó que Marcos estaba ocupado. – Vengo ahora.

Akari se fue hacia la barra directo hacia Kanako, que puso cara de consecuencias en cuanto le vio acercarse. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa y se apoyó en la barra. La japonesa se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con resignación.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_

\- _Mira, tienes que hablar con él. _– Empezaba a frustrarse. – _Yo ya no sé qué hacer. Le he dicho que podemos marchar a casa, se ha alterado y ha empezado a hablar en su idioma. _– Suspiró. – _No sé qué ha dicho, pero te ha nombrado. Además creo que no aguanta a tu nuevo compañero._ – Se giró y vio a Alex intentando arrancar una conversación a Marcos. – _Y tampoco sé qué demonios le pasa con Alex exactamente. Bueno, de hecho no sé qué le pasa al propio Alex tampoco, pero ese es otro tema._

_\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? _– Kanako apartó la cara con expresión una expresión triste que Akari achacó al estado de Marcos.

\- _No lo sé. Algo. Aunque sea un hola, por favor, a ver si consigo llevármelo y que duerma la borrachera. A ti te va a hacer más caso que a mí. _– Kanako abrió la boca para rebatirle pero la interrumpió. – _Al menos ahora mismo, sí. Habla con él._

Akari volvió a la mesa y Alex le miró con cara de no haber conseguido arrancarle más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Intentaron hablar de música, tema en el que Marcos siempre participaba con entusiasmo, pero seguía encerrado en su mutismo.

Tras cruzar algunas miradas significativas con Akari y un par de frases de ánimo de Iván, Kanako finalmente se decidió a salir de la barra. No sabía qué decirle a Marcos. Podía disculparse, pero realmente, pese a que le había voceado, sí había parte de razón en lo que le había dicho… A quien quería engañar. Le había dejado un moratón en el cuello, y eso no era fácil de ocultar. Se hubieran acabado enterando. Y además por lo que dijo parecía que se había esforzado en no decir el motivo, aunque se lo hubiese contado a Keiji. En realidad tenía más miedo de que le hubiese dicho a alguien lo que pasó cuando la acompañó, y eso sí que parecía que seguía siendo algo entre ellos. Además sí, reconocía que estaba más susceptible desde que Alex y Yaeko estaban juntos, pero en esos momentos solo quería ver a Marcos más animado.

Cuando estaba ya prácticamente al lado, vio a Akari dando un golpe en el brazo a Alex mientras le sugería ir a por bebida. El mejicano aceptó en cuanto vio a Kanako acercarse, que se sentó enfrente de Marcos. Éste levantó la vista y se enderezó en el asiento retorciéndose las manos e intentando aparentar estar sobrio con penoso resultado. Bueno, empezaría como le sugirió Akari.

\- Hola.

\- Hola, Kanako. – Articuló las palabras con dificultad con la cabeza gacha. Por cómo se retorcía las manos, parecía estar esperando una bronca.

\- Vengo a hablar contigo. – Marcos se removió nervioso en el asiento al tiempo que sus ojos verdes la miraban con temor.

\- ¿Me… me pedddonas? – Sus palabras se le clavaron como una daga en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué? – Kanako le miró confundida y sacudió la cabeza centrándose. No podía dejarse liar, no ahora. – Da igual, no te preocupes por eso, ¿vale?

\- Pero… pero… - Se pasó una mano por la cara como intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Marcos, vete a casa. – Tenía que hablarle calmada o no le haría caso. – No estás bien.

\- No. – Sacudió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Al momento se arrepintió llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – No me gushta. – Sentenció.

\- ¿Qué no te gusta? – Aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

\- Ese ruso. – Kanako suspiró llevándose una mano a la sien. – Te… te llama raro.

\- Marcos… - Pensó en razonar con él, pero en su estado actual sería perder el tiempo, y ella podía perder los papeles. – Hazme caso. Vete a casa con Akari.

\- Pero… - Estiró una mano con intención de retenerla y ella le cogió el antebrazo.

\- Hablamos en otro rato, ¿vale? – _Cuando estés más sobrio, por ejemplo._ Le miró seria. – Pero solo si te vas ahora con Akari, ¿de acuerdo? – No quería amenazarle pero ahora mismo a todos les hacía más mal que bien tener ahí al rubio en ese estado. – Marcos. – El muchacho se había quedado mirando su mano agarrándole el brazo como si no fuese capaz de procesarlo. – ¡Marcos! – Le agitó el brazo y levantó la vista. – ¿Me has oído? Vete a casa. ¿Lo harás? – Asintió con la cabeza gacha. – Bien. Voy a por tus cosas.

Volvió a la barra donde charlaban animadamente Akari y Alex, pese a que éste último parecía más pendiente de los movimientos de Yaeko. Al parecer Iván había bajado para relevarla en el piso de abajo.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – Akari le miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- Bueno… - Suspiró. – Le he convencido para que os vayáis a casa, creo, así que deberíais aprovechar ahora.

\- Esto… - Alex se pasó los dedos por el pelo. – Yo me quedo. Yaeko me pidió que si no me importaba esperar hoy a que acabaseis… - Kanako clavó los ojos en él y apretó los labios visiblemente irritada. – Por lo que pasó el otro día conmigo y eso… Dice que así está más segura…

\- Ya. – Le espetó. – Claro. Seguro. – Chascó la lengua. – Bueno, voy a por vuestras cosas. – Dio la vuelta en dirección al almacén.

\- ¿Te quedas? – Akari se giró a Alex. – ¿Tú solo? Las chicas van a estar ocupadas…

\- Ah, no te preocupes, buscaré a mi amigo. – Su tono no fue muy convincente, sobre todo porque en vez de estar mirándole a él estaba saludando a Yaeko desde lejos, pero antes de poder sonsacarle más, llegó Kanako con los abrigos.

\- Mándame un mensaje cuando lleguéis a casa. – Kanako se mordió el labio mirando a Marcos que seguía cabizbajo donde le había dejado. – Y… Akari…

\- Sí, tranquila. Yo me encargo de él. – Sonrió a la muchacha que asintió en silencio.

Tras despedirse de ellos y de Yaeko con un gesto desde lejos, se acercó a Marcos, que, afortunadamente, no puso pegas para marchar. De hecho, el rubio no abrió la boca mientras salían del local. Caminaba cabizbajo, distraído y con paso inseguro debido a su borrachera. Tenía los ojos brillantes y se sorbía la nariz con cierta frecuencia. Akari le echó los brazos por los hombros antes de que acabase en el suelo, y porque además parecía que necesita un poco de contacto humano.

\- Qué contento se va a poner Max cuando lleguemos, ¿eh? – Intentó animarle. – Porque siempre se pone más feliz cuando llegas tú que nosotros.

\- Ka… - Empezó con voz rasposa cuando llevaban unos metros recorridos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Kanako. – Se sorbió la nariz. – Kanako me… me ha exado del bar poddque… - Un suspiro entrecortado le interrumpió. – … poddque está enfadada y no quiere verme.

\- Anda, anda. – Le quitó hierro al asunto, pero se quedó pensativo. - ¿Te dijo que estaba enfadada? – Marcos puso gesto de concentración intentando recordar las palabras de la japonesa.

\- Ddo… pero me dijo que bbe fuese. Y… - Frunció el ceño y dejó de andar pensando. – que ya hablaríamos.

\- ¿Ves? – Le sonrió. – No está enfadada contigo.

\- Pero ddo bbe habla. – Entre la borrachera y que estaba congestionado era difícil entenderle. – Está ebfadada. Pdefiedde a ese ruso idiota.

\- Iván es su compañero de trabajo, nada más. Kanako está preocupada por ti. Si estuviera enfadada no se preocuparía. – Marcos frunció el ceño, desconfiado. – Es porque estás borracho. – Le miró de refilón y le apretó los hombros. Tenía los ojos llorosos. – Y triste.

\- Un… - Levantó una mano vacilante haciendo una medida con los dedos. - … un poco. – Miró a su alrededor y se paró de nuevo. – ¿Y Aless?

\- Se quedó en el bar. Dice que Yaeko ha insistido en que las acompañe a casa cuando acabe su turno. No te preocupes, está bien, ¿vale?

\- Hasta… hasta Aless pasa más tiebpo con Kanako que yo. Yo ya ddo le impodto.

\- Venga, venga. – Volvió a pasarle el brazo por los hombros y le obligó a caminar. – Sabes que se queda por Yaeko.

Marcos quedó en silencio y pensativo. Akari estaba realmente preocupado. No estaba seguro de poder ser realmente el apoyo que necesitaba Marcos y no le había parecido muy bien que Alex, viendo cómo estaba su amigo, hubiese preferido quedarse con las chicas. Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que el rubio habló de nuevo.

\- Akaddi.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Tú me quieddes?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Dio un respingo al oírle y estuvo a punto de soltarle los hombros. - ¿P… por qué preguntas eso?

\- Poddque Aless no está combigo, ya no me quiere. – Se frotó la nariz con el dorso de la mano. – Yaeko ni siquiera me ha saludado y Kanako tampoco me quiere poddque no me habla.

\- Pero eso no…

\- ¿Tú me quieressh, Akari? – Marcos se volvió a parar y clavó en él sus ojos esmeralda con ansia.

\- Esto… ehhh… - Se rascó la cabeza. – Sí… - Esta conversación le estaba resultando muy rara. – Sí, supongo que te quiero. – De pronto su amigo se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

\- Graciassh.

\- D-de nada. – Tras un momento de confusión y un tanto inseguro le devolvió el abrazo y le dio un par de toques cariñosos en la cabeza. Su amigo se separó y siguieron andando.

\- Y me… ¿me pedddonas? – El japonés le miró intrigado. – Por lo de tush fanss… Esh… Eshtaba enfadado. – Se exaltó de pronto y se agarró con fuerza al abrigo de Akari. – Ahora no… ¿eh? An-antess shi… pero ya no…

\- Vale, vale, tranquilo. – Suspiró. – Te perdono. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, por dios.

\- Ddo… - Se quedó en silencio un momento. – ¿Sabes? Yo también te quieddo, Akari. Y también lessh quiero a ellos. – Hizo un gesto en el aire señalando a su espalda. – Aunque no me quieddan a mí.

\- Sabes que sí te quieren.

\- Voy a mandar un mensshaje a Kanako para decírselo. – Empezó a revolver en su bolsillo.

\- Eh, eh, eh, quieto. – Le agarró el brazo. - ¿Decirle qué?

\- Ehh… - Miró su propia mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, confuso. – Que me pedddone si está enfadada y… y que… y que si me quiere. Que yo sí la quiedddo a ella.

\- No, no, no. – Akari le miró intentando ocultar una sonrisa. – En casa, ¿vale? En casa le mando yo un mensaje de tu parte.

\- Bueno… - Le miró asimilando lo que le había dicho. – ¿Pero me dejarás la consshola para que venga a jugadd combigo?

\- Sí, Marcos. – Le obligó a seguir caminando. – Sabes que sí.

Desviando la conversación al tema de videojuegos y tras un paseo de vuelta que había durado más del doble de lo normal, finalmente llegaron a casa. Al abrir la puerta Max prácticamente derrumbó a Marcos que se abrazó a su cuello como si ambos no se hubiesen visto en meses, tras lo cual el muchacho anunció que se iba a la cama.

\- Espera, espera. – Llamó Akari desde la cocina mientras hacía algo en el grifo. – Siéntate un momento.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se sentó en el sofá con cierta reticencia. – Esshtoy cansado.

\- Toma. – Akari se sentó a su lado y le dio una botella de agua. – Bebe.

\- ¿Para qué? – Protestó. – No tengo sed.

\- A ver. – Se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que se sonrojaba. – Michelle dice que beber agua antes de acostarse cuando estás borracho ayuda a no tener tanta resaca.

\- Sh-sshiempre estás con cosas de Misselle. – Acusó.

\- ¡Es médico! – Su sonrojo aumentó. – Da buenos consejos.

\- Pero luego me mearé a media noche.

\- ¿Prefieres estar hecho mierda mañana? Bebe. – Dijo un poco más autoritario. – Hazme caso.

\- Bueno. – Dio un par de tragos. – Pero sshi me tenddgo que levantaddd a mear voy a ir a despertarte.

Tras beber una cantidad de agua que Akari consideró aceptable y pasar por el baño, finalmente Marcos fue a la cama. Suponía que el truco del agua hiciese algo de efecto, pero al menos el rato sentado había servido para que se le pasase un poco más la borrachera antes de acostarse. Después de aliviar sus necesidades fisiológicas él mismo fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Rebuscó su móvil para mandarle a Kanako el mensaje que le había pedido. Antes de dejar a Marcos irse a la cama se aseguró de que se quedaba dormido sin tocar el móvil. Sonrió para sí pensando el lío en el que se hubiera metido si no le hubiese parado. Seguramente mañana no se acordaría del favor que le había hecho, pero ya estaban las cosas bastante calentitas como para liarlas más. Cuando sacó su teléfono, tenía notificaciones de dos conversaciones, una de Alex preguntando si estaban en casa, a lo que respondió que sí brevemente. Bueno, estaba algo molesto, pero al menos sí que se preocupaba de Marcos. La otra notificación era de Kanako.

**Kanako**

_Estáis en casa ya? (22:37)_

_Akari, dónde estáis? (22:49)_

_Estáis bien? Os queda mucho? (22:56)_

_Me estoy preocupando (22:56)_

**Akari**

_Tranquila, ya estamos en casa y bien (23:08)_

_Marcos ya está en la cama (23:08)_

_Mañana va a tener resaca, eso sí (23:08)_

_Piensa que estás enfadada con él (23:09)_

_Bueno, yo voy a la cama ya, que imagino que estás trabajando (23:09)_

_Ya te contaré (23:09)_

Pero justo al posar el móvil en la mesita, éste volvió a sonar. Lo cogió y, efectivamente, era Kanako de nuevo.

**Kanako**

_Qué alivio saber que estáis en casa (23:10)_

_Habéis tardado mucho (23:10)_

_Y no estoy enfadada… (23:10)_

**Akari**

_Bueno, Marcos hizo bastantes paradas (23:10)_

_Y si no estás enfadada, díselo (23:10)_

_Estaba bastante deprimido con eso (23:11)_

**Kanako**

_Ok, lo haré (23:11)_

_Gracias por ocuparte de él (23:11)_

**Akari**

_No hay de qué (23:11)_

_No trabajes demasiado xP (23:11)_

**Kanako**

_Lo intentaré, xD (23:12)_

Posó el móvil en la mesita. Seguramente si Marcos pudiese ver la conversación que acababa de tener con Kanako se animaría, pero, aunque la japonesa no le había dicho nada al respecto, conociéndola, supuso que prefería que no llegase a oídos del rubio. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta cogiendo posición para dormir. Qué complicadas son las mujeres.


	36. Sexo, leche con galletas y rock&roll

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Antes de nada, debemos hacer una advertencia con este capítulo. Si a alguno de vosotros le incomoda, o no le gusta leer escenas relacionadas con el sexo, le recomendamos que se salte la primera parte del capítulo. Hemos puesto una línea en el momento a partir del cual finaliza la escena para que en caso de que no queráis leerla os la podáis saltar ^^**

**Alex, Akari y Marcos parecen no tener las cosas muy bien el tre ellos y si bien los dos últimos parecen haber arreglado sus diferencias en el anterior capítulo, ambos siguen aún un poco molestos por la actitud de Alex. Pero Alex ¡ay Alex! Este chico tiene cosas más importantes entre manos en este momento, literalmente. Y quién sabe, puede que la solución a los problemas entre los dos mejicanos, esté en manos de cierta profesora rubia que ni siquiera sea consciente de ello.**

**Por otra parte, los exámenes de Akari están a la vuelta de la esquina y puede que la semana que viene necesite algo de ayuda ¿quién le ayudará con sus estudios? En el capítulo del próximo miércoles lo sabréis :P**

**\- Título: Sexo, leche con galletas y Rock&amp;Roll ****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 15178  
****\- Personajes: ****Alex, Yaeko, Marcos, Akari y Michelle (más o menos xD )**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**SEXO, LECHE CON GALLETAS Y ROCK&amp;ROLL**

Sabía que no debía haber ruido. De hecho no era particularmente escandalosa en situaciones así, y entendía aunque no compartía el secretismo que él quería mantener al respecto. No obstante le estaba costando mucho no vocalizar la más que favorable opinión que tenía sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Un escalofrío placentero hizo que todo su cuerpo se agitase al sentir los labios de Alex rozar su cuello y de forma instintiva movió las caderas. Pudo sentirle sonreír contra su piel al susurrarle que no se acelerase, haciendo la cama crujir al apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en el codo que mantenía sobre el colchón mientras con la mano libre apartaba el pelo que se interponía en el camino hasta su clavícula. Emitió un gemido contenido entre dientes y entonces él sacó la cabeza del hueco en su hombro y la miró fijamente con unos ojos que parecieron hablarle, indicándole exactamente lo que quería.

Yaeko se humedeció los labios y enterró sus dedos en la melena del chico tirando de él hacia abajo con cierta ansia y besándole profundamente. Esta vez fuel turno de él para que su pelvis sufriese un pequeño espasmo y rozase contra la de ella. Por si acaso tenía alguna duda, el miembro erecto de Alex frotando su monte de Venus dejó más que claro que estaba igual de excitado que ella, si no más. Cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento él golpeó su nariz con la suya propia suavemente, como si de un beso de esquimal se tratase. Era un gesto que ya se había hecho común para ellos en la escasa semana que llevaban siendo una pareja, y que, especialmente en sus momentos más íntimos, iba proseguido de un "te quiero" que tampoco faltó en esta ocasión. Volvió a atrapar su boca en otro beso y los mechones revueltos del pelo suelto del chico le hicieron cosquillas en la cara…no le importó. Tenía algo más interesante de lo que ocuparse en ese momento, así que obviándolo dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen por el cuero cabelludo de Alex hasta que llegó a su nuca y lo acercó a ella, apretando sus labios contra los suyos y provocando que sus caderas de rozasen de nuevo. Él casi gruñó al sentirla contra su cuerpo, notaba su piel más sensible de lo normal y el mínimo toque conseguía que todas sus conexiones nerviosas se disparasen. Yaeko pudo notar la fornida mano del joven acariciar su cuerpo desde el hombro hasta posarse en su cintura, disminuyendo aún más el espacio entre ellos al atraerla hacia sí. Estaba tumbado sobre su costado y un poco inclinado sobre ella, era en la manera en la que menos le molestaban sus fracturadas costillas que si bien le habían impedido entrenar con regularidad, no iba a permitir que le imposibilitasen también retozar en la cama con su novia.

Las manos de Yaeko eran tan suaves y cálidas comparadas son las suyas, que no podía entender cómo conseguía hacer que arquease la espalda y dijese su nombre con voz contenida cuando, como en ese momento, masajeaba sus pechos y pellizcaba con suavidad sus sensibles pezones. Ni siquiera había tenido que desnudarla, llevaban horas sin más tela pegada al cuerpo que la del edredón que los envolvía. Le miró con ojos suplicantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración un poco más acelerada de lo normal, quería contenerse, de verdad que quería hacerlo. Unas horas antes ya habían dejado que sus cuerpos hablasen por sí solos hasta alcanzar el clímax, y sus costillas lo habían notado. Además estaban sus compañeros, las paredes de la casa eran de papel y los podían oír, pero la chica se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Acercó su pierna al espacio entre las mismas de la joven, que no dudó en frotarse con él en ese mismo instante dejando un rastro de fluidos vaginales en su rodilla, definitivamente, el contenerse ya era imposible.

\- Yaeko- le susurró apoyando la frente en la de ella y moviendo las caderas- No puedo más- ella le besó de nuevo, rodeándole con una pierna y haciendo que su glande rozase de forma casi imperceptible, pero logrando igualmente que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de ambos, sus labios humedecidos.

\- No te aceleres- respondió ella como venganza, recordándole lo que él mismo le había reprochado segundos antes.

Mordiéndose el labio aguantó un quejido de frustración que ahogó casi al instante, al sentir una de las manos de la chica recorrer su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro viril, que empezó a acariciar. Clavó la mirada en ella, expectante, y Yaeko sonrió traviesamente antes de agarrarlo en su zona superior, moviendo su mano y haciendo que su prepucio friccionase con el glande. Su ritmo era lento y pausado, aunque constante, y con un sensual movimiento pélvico Alex le dio a entender que acelerase sin siquiera tener que decírselo con palabras. Yaeko concedió sus deseos y aumentó la velocidad y la presión que ejercía, y la mano del chico, que se había movido hasta su muslo, la apretó la carne posesivamente. Claramente quería tocarla, agarrarla, pegarse a ella hasta no dejar un milímetro entre ambos. Pero la forma en la que estaban tumbados no ayudaba, y empezaba a notar molestias que le provocaban las costillas eran aún más patentes.

\- Espera, espera- atinó a decir entre gemidos de placer y con la respiración temblorosa- Necesito cambiar de postura.

\- ¿Las costillas?- le preguntó mordiéndose el labio, clavándole los ojos y sin cesar de masturbarle. Él soltó una serie de respiraciones entrecortadas y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al saber que en ese momento lo tenía a su merced

\- Jo-der- le agarró del muslo aún con más fuerza- Yaeko…- parecía que iba a decir algo más pero su nombre se perdió en un suspiro.

Alex sintió las fuerzas del brazo con el que se apoyaba en el colchón flaquear y cayó sobre la almohada, girándose un poco para quedar boca arriba y estar más cómodo. Ni siquiera eso impidió que Yaeko continuase moviendo su mano con soltura, podía sentir el pene del chico crecer y casi palpitar y notó que su propio interior reaccionaba ante él, al sentir las paredes del interior de su vagina contraerse. Pero incluso aunque para ella fuese un suplicio, prefería hacerle "sufrir" un poco más, tal y como él le había hecho horas atrás cuando irrumpieron en su habitación devorándose mutuamente y casi sin fijarse dónde ponían los pies. Ella estaba cansada del trabajo, y el aún resentido de algunas de sus lesiones, pero eran demasiado jóvenes y estaban demasiado cachondos como para que les supusiese un inconveniente.

Se incorporó en la cama poniéndose de rodillas junto a él para así poder masturbarle más cómodamente, aprovechando su nueva posición para de un modo casi imperceptible acercar a él su boca y lamer su glande dejando un generoso rastro de saliva. Mientras hacía que su lengua se deslizase piel de la zona más erógena del cuerpo de Alex, pudo oírle soltar un gemido en voz alta que le llevó a cubrirse la boca con la mano él mismo, amortiguando sus expresiones de gozo. Los dedos del chico, ahora sobre la cama, se agarraron a la sábana con fuerza, arrugándola. Yaeko levantó la cabeza y disminuyó el ritmo de su mano, dejando que la piel del prepucio se resbalase con suavidad sobre la saliva que ella misma había dejado. Alex aun cubriéndose la boca la miró entre el placer y la confusión, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco al sentirla frotando su pene de nuevo con más velocidad y presionando con un poco más de fuerza cada vez que su mano pasaba por el inicio de su glande.

\- Así está más lubricada- le dijo lamiéndose los labios.

No esperaba respuesta verbal, y de hecho no la obtuvo, pero el par de embestidas con la pelvis que el chico hizo en ese momento, fueron suficientes para saber que estaba de acuerdo con su forma de proceder. No pudo evitar darse el lujo de observarle aprovechando la intimidad que le daba el hecho de que Alex mantuviese los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Si su cuerpo con ropa encima ya parecía cincelado por el más avezado escultor; desnudo como estaba, con el sudor perlando sus músculos y su preciosa piel tostada, y con su pecho moviéndose profundamente gracias a su trabajosa respiración, directamente parecía un dios azteca. Joder. Quería besarle, que toda la superficie de su piel estuviese en contacto con la de él. Sentir su lengua por la nuca, por sus pechos, por sus pezones. Que la acariciase con esas manos, fuertes y grandes, que le hacían sentir más calor que el más tórrido día de agosto. Que la agarrase con ímpetu de las nalgas mientras la penetraba. Lo quería, y lo quería ya.

Se detuvo casi de golpe haciendo una última fricción más pausada y contenida, ganándose una mirada de frustración por parte de Alex, que expresaba un claro "¿por qué has parado?" sin necesidad de hablar. Yaeko se agachó a darle un beso que respondió con ansias, agarrándola por la nunca y apretándola contra él. La chica sintió el interior de su cuerpo estremecerse de nuevo y un calor ardiente entre sus piernas, ya no podía más. Gateó por el colchón hasta que pudo alargar la mano a la mesilla, alcanzando uno de los condones que Alex había dejado sobre ella la noche anterior. Cuando ya lo tenía en su puño e iba a contraer el brazo de nuevo hacia sí fue cuando se dio de que había quedado totalmente expuesta a Alex, que estaba tras ella devorándola con la mirada y que no dudó el alargar sus dedos y dejar que sus yemas acariciasen los humedecidos labios de la chica. Se estremeció y él lo notó, dibujándosele una sonrisa traviesa en la cara milésimas de segundo antes de mover su mano un poco más hacia delante y rozar su clítoris. Casi en un acto reflejo cerró las piernas y en un rápido movimiento contrajo el brazo que había alargado hasta la mesilla y se apoyó en la cama.

El mueble crujió al enderezarse Alex en el colchón. Yaeko sintió que palpitaba en su interior cuando una de las fornidas manos del chico agarró uno de sus glúteos y la otra comenzó a estimular su clítoris con un par de dedos. No fue capaz de detenerle…tampoco tenía intención hacerlo. Gimió más alto de lo deseable, no debían escucharles, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para controlar el tono de todos los sonidos que salían de su boca. Se mordió el labio intentando ahogar el grito fruto de la siguiente oleada de placer que se sobrevino, pero pese a ello aún se le escapó una exclamación aguda al soltar el aire, aunque a un volumen lo suficientemente bajo como para no oírse más allá de la privacidad que les proporcionaba la habitación del chico.

Continuó masajeando con suavidad su centro, haciendo oscilaciones con el dedo índice de vez en cuando, frotando levemente con el dedo corazón en otras, dándole leves pellizcos ayudándose de su pulgar…hasta que se le fue la fuerza de los brazos y no viéndose capaz de soportar el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo con ellos, los dejó caer sobre la cama y apoyó la frente en el colchón, con cada una de sus manos a un lado de su cabeza. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, su cuerpo cada vez era recorrido por mayor número de espasmos, contrajo los dedos de sus manos cerrando los puños y el sonido del envoltorio del condón siendo aplastado resonó en la habitación. Notaba calor, incluso se sentía un poco mareada debido a la postura, pero toda la capacidad de sentir de su cuerpo parecía estar concentrada en su clítoris en ese momento, y el único movimiento que era capaz de hacer además de apretar las manos, era el de su pelvis al intentar que el roce con las manos de Alex fue aún mayor. Se sentía en ebullición, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

\- A-ah..A-lex- tan claramente como su respiración entrecortada le permitió empezó a hablar- V…ahhaah..Vo-vo…DIOS..- cogió aire trabajosamente y tragó saliva- Vo-voy a..

No tuvo que decir más, el chico en seguida entendió a lo que se refería y con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara se separó de ella, a lo cual Yaeko respondió con un evidente sonido de frustración.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso?-

\- Ven aquí- le indicó mientras lamía sus dedos, limpiando de ellos los restos de los fluidos de la chica. A regañadientes ella se acercó y Alex se cogió el condón de la mano, acercándola a sí mismo para susurrarle al oído- Prefiero que lo hagas mientras esté dentro de ti.-

Al oírle susurrar esas palabras, con la voz áspera y profunda, no pudo evitar frotarse contra él. Sonrió y la besó profundamente, enterrando sus dedos en la melena de Yaeko para acto después abrir el envoltorio del preservativo y ponérselo con su ayuda. Él se tumbó con cuidado sobre la cama y Yaeko se posicionó encima. Ardía en deseos de que pudiese ser al revés, o incluso de tenerla frente a él a cuatro patas y penetrarla como un animal, pero su huesos fracturados no parecían estar de acuerdo con ello, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella decía y le insistió con que tenía que esperar a estar totalmente recuperado para hacer esfuerzo físico intenso. Al parecer hacer el amor con tu novia hasta quedarte sin aliento se consideraba como tal. No se quejaba, ni mucho menos, pero llevaba demasiados meses queriendo oír el colchón crujir bajo sus embestidas como para conformarse.

Yaeko agarró su pene y lo colocó a la entrada de su vagina, dejándose deslizar hacia abajo aguantando un suspiro, hasta que toda la longitud de Alex estuvo en su interior. En su primera vez juntos les había costado un rato adaptarse el uno al otro, pero tras varios días compartiendo algo más que la cama, sus genitales se habían adaptado de sobra el uno al otro y encajaban como el más perfecto de los puzles. Ella se empezó a mover, apoyando las manos en su pecho y sirviéndose de la fuerza que podía hacer con sus piernas para subir y bajar. Cerró los ojos y clavó un poco sus uñas en la piel del chico, disculpándose. Él le quitó importancia y la agarró de las caderas, ayudándola a moverse y ajustando sus ritmos para compenetrarse mejor.

No podía apartar su mirada de ella. De la silueta de su cuerpo recortándose sobre las penumbras de su habitación, de su piel blanca que hacía que sus mejillas enrojecidas destacasen aún más, de la cascada de pelo negro cayendo sobre su espalda y su cuerpo, cubriendo con algunos mechones sus generosos pechos, que se balanceaban con cada movimiento. Joder. Cómo le gustaban esos pezones grandes, rosas y protuberantes. Disfrutaba cada vez que se estremecía bajo él cuando los introducía en la boca, cuando los lamía o los mordisqueaba al tenderla en sus brazos. Sintió su pene moverse por sí solo dentro de ella al pensarlo. Joder. Las paredes palpitantes de ella se contraían a su alrededor arrancándole gemidos que no sabía cómo de altos eran. Ya le daba igual, que se enterase quien fuese, en esos momentos en los que cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el placer más puro recorrer su cuerpo era precisamente eso lo único que le importaba. Apretó sus caderas con fuerza y bajó sus manos hasta los glúteos de Yaeko, animándola a ir más rápido. No le quedaba mucho para alcanzar su clímax y justo cuando estaba pensando en ello su nombre desgarró la garganta de la chica, que arqueó la espalda y enterró los dedos en sus pectorales, casi convulsionando. Los músculos de su interior palpitaban contra su miembro, cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

La sacudida de placer que la sobrevino al llegar al éxtasis, no impidió que siguiese moviéndose sobre él. Pese a que por un momento mientras ella sentía estallar su interior sus ritmos se desacompasaron. Había gritado su nombre, pero él parecía de todo menos molesto así que tampoco sería ella quién se preocuparía porque podían haberla escuchado. Consiguió recuperar la respiración de nuevo y coordinó el movimiento de sus caderas con las de él, no sabía cuánto le quedaría para eyacular, pero desde luego pensaba seguir disfrutando el momento.

\- Yaeko- soltó en un susurro- T-te quiero

\- Y yo

\- Pero mucho..aaah.

Se inclinó sobre él y atrapó su boca en su beso, justo mientras él alcanzaba su orgasmo entre espasmos y agarrándose a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello. Cuando su pene se quedó flácido lo sacó de dentro de ella, y durante unos minutos se quedaron como estaban, él tumbado en la cama boca arriba y ella sobre él, plantando besos en su cara mientras el chico recuperaba el aliento.

* * *

\- Tengo frío- se quejó la chica al cabo de un rato. Él la besó en la frente y la instó a bajarse de encima suyo, para poder quitarse el condón ya usado y meterlo de nuevo dentro de su envoltorio original, dejándolo en la mesilla junto al otro que ya habían usado al volver de_ La Cucaracha Marciana._

\- Ven- le dijo ofreciéndole un hueco a su lado. Ella se acurrucó contra él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y Alex los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y el edredón. Él también debía reconocer que con el sudor en el cuerpo y ahora que su actividad física había cesado, se estaba quedando helado- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí- Alex empezó a pasar los dedos por su espalda a lo largo de su columna vertebral, se estremeció- ¿qué hora es?

\- Buf, las 8. Supongo que sobre las 9 Akari se levantará- bostezó- Marcos no creo, ayer estaba bastante perjudicado.

\- Marcos es idiota- refunfuñó- Está volviendo loca a Kana-chan

\- Eso no te lo voy a negar- soltó una leve carcajada- Por cierto, Akari sigue empeñado en que le vas a regalar tú en el _Secret Santa_.

\- ¿Por el mensaje del color favorito?- Alex asintió- estoy deseando ver su cara cuando vea que no

\- Voy a poder estar cachondeándome de él una semana- Yaeko le dio un bofetón en el pecho- ¡Hey! ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Siempre es metéis con él. Pobrecillo, es un buen chico- le reprendió- Además gracias a él estamos aquí tú y yo- pudo sentir un beso de Alex en la frente y se pegó más a su cuerpo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró para acto seguido soltar otra leve carcajada- Pero es que es tan gracioso cuando se avergüenza.

\- Y hablando de vergüenzas ¿cuándo vas a atreverte a decirles que estamos juntos? Ya ha pasado una semana.

\- Ya pero…no sé- la abrazó contra él- Me da un poco de miedo como puedan reaccionar. Marcos es muy…Marcos, y además lleva días de muy mal humor. No sé, me da cosa

\- Parece que te avergüenzas de mí, jo

\- ¿Cómo me voy a avergonzar de ti? - preguntó Alex fuera de sí mirándola con total estupefacción - Eres lo mejor y más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida- se fundieron en un beso que se prolongó hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, y aun tras él, se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato, oyéndose tan sólo sus respiraciones.

\- Jo, es que quiero poder besarte y abrazarte en público. Y poder venir a tu casa sin esconderme- hizo un puchero y le empezó a hacer dibujos en el pecho con los dedos- no podemos abusar tanto de la confianza de Kana-chan. Ya viste la cara que puso ayer cuando le dijiste que subías a casa.

\- De esta semana no pasa ¿vale? En cuanto Marcos esté de mejor humor.

\- Si para el miércoles no se lo has dicho me planto aquí y te follo en la cocina para que se enteren- decidió hinchando las mejillas como un hámster y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me parece una opción estupenda. Creo que no voy a decir nada ¡Ay!- se quejó al recibir un pellizco de la chica.

\- Bueno, creo que debería irme. Ya son y cuarto.

\- Mmmm…- remoloneó echándole el otro brazo por encima- No quiero que te vayas

\- Ni yo quiero irme- le dio un beso corto a Alex en los labios y se incorporó- Voy al baño

Salió de la cama estremeciéndose con el frío ante la atenta mirada del chico, que no podía quitarle ojo de encima mientras se ponía su ropa interior, la cual estaba desperdigada por el suelo, y una de sus viejas camisetas de estar por casa. Cómo podía ser tan mona con una camiseta tan desgastada y que además le quedaba tan grande era algo que no podía entender, pero se trataba de un irrefutable hecho de la Naturaleza, que por algo decían que era sabia. La observó con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta con cuidado y asomaba la cabeza fuera, comprobando que no hubiese nadie a la vista. Realmente ni él mismo entendía muy bien por qué no quería decírselo a sus amigos, pero tenía en cierto modo la sensación de que estaba en una especie de ensoñación y que cuanto más gente lo supiera más real sería y más probabilidades habría de que se fuese todo al traste. Y bueno, el hecho de que Marcos llevaba días con un humor de perros no ayudaba nada a que se animase a contarlo. Pero Yaeko tenía razón, no podía seguir ocultándolo, ni ella ni él lo soportarían mucho más tiempo, y Kanako aún menos. Además Michelle y Keiji ya lo sabían y no había habido ningún problema…pero Marcos y Akari eran distintos, más concretamente Marcos. No sabía realmente cómo se lo iba tomar, vale que él le había animado a declararse a Yaeko, pero aun así, era tan voluble…

\- Pollito- se topó con Yaeko mirándole con cara de preocupación- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no, Peque. Sólo pensando en Marcos

\- Bueno, vengo ahora y me cuentas.

Yaeko salió de la habitación de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No había nadie levantado pero la puerta del rubio estaba abierta y si Max se encontraba con ella no dudaría en saludarla ladrando o algo similar. Al entrar en el baño cerró tras de sí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y suspiró apoyándose en la superficie de madera. Debía reconocer que la emoción de ser pillados le resultaba muy gratificante, a unos niveles bastante por encima de lo que le gustaría admitir. Aprovechó para orinar, asearse un poco y mirarse en el espejo. Le encantaba llevar la ropa de Alex, era cómoda y suave y además olía a él y le daba la sensación de estar envuelta entre sus brazos constantemente. Y ¡qué demonios! estaba tan mona con esa camiseta gigante que le quedaba como un vestido, la forma en la cual él la miraba al ponérsela le dejaba clarísimo que a al mejicano le gustaba tanto o más que a ella el que se pusiese su ropa.

Se revisó el cuello, tras el incidente de Marcos y Kanako tenía muy presente en la clase de secuelas que podía juguetear con la piel sensible de esa zona más de la cuenta, y pese a que no le importaría lucir un chupetón a cuenta de Alex, no creía que fuese muy adecuado dado lo caldeado que estaba en ambiente entre sus dos amigos. En el fondo eran muy tontos. Era evidente para todos los que les rodeaban que se gustaban, y pese a que Kanako parecía haber aceptado finalmente lo que sentía por Marcos, para el chaval aún era una asignatura pendiente. Chascó la lengua inconscientemente. Quizá no era ella la más adecuada para hablar en vista de que una semana atrás estaba en una situación similar, pero al menos ella no sufría del modo que lo estaba haciendo su amiga. No podía evitar que le doliese un poco que Kanako fuese incapaz de alegrarse con todo su ser por ella, pero pese a todo, entendía la causa de su resentimiento.

\- Hora de volver con Alex- se murmuró a sí misma mostrándose una sonrisa en el espejo.

Y por un momento, obviando que estaba en casa del chico, creyéndose segura tras haber ido al baño sin problemas y con la enorme camiseta de su novio resbalándose por su hombro dándole cierto aire de sensualidad aderezado por su melena revuelta cayendo por su espalda…abrió la puerta y salió del baño casi chocándose con alguien. _Que sea Alex, que sea Alex, que sea Alex, que sea Alex…_repetía en su cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a la persona frente a ella. Tenía claro que no era Alex, la persona que tenía en frente era bastante más baja que Alex, de hecho sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no?

\- Mmmmbuenos días Yaeko- murmuró rascándose los ojos para después bostezar. Alex ya le había dicho que Akari cuando se despertaba estaba en la inopia un rato, pero no se imaginaba que fuese tan grave

\- ¿Hola?- contestó ella recolocándose el cuello de la camiseta y poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja

Pudo verlo, cómo su cerebro aun dormido iba procesando la información. Cómo las manos que frotaban sus párpados de repente pararon y se alejaron de su cara. Cómo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par clavándose en ella. Cómo daba un par de pasos hacia atrás mirándola estupefacto y cubriéndose la boca. Y finalmente, cómo se daba la vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación y se tropezaba con un juguete de Max terminando de bruces en el suelo. Y se desató el caos.

Akari no dejaba de repetirle que no le mirase, que estaba indecente. Yaeko creía que estar indecente se alejaba mucho de la imagen del fornido japonés ataviado tan sólo con unos ajustados bóxer negros, pero eso es algo que jamás le diría, no fuera a hacerse ideas raras. Alertado por las voces, Max salió corriendo de la habitación de Marcos al mismo tiempo que Alex lo hacía de la suya, de la misma guisa que Akari pero en su caso se había decidido por un tono gris perlado que hacían un bonito conjunto con su piel. El perro se puso a saltar y ladrar al ver a Yaeko e iba abalanzarse sobre ella cuando la autoritaria negación del mayor de los mejicanos le hizo clavarse en el sitio con las orejas gachas y emitiendo un quejido lastimero. Llevándose la mano a la frente con un suspiro de exasperación miró a su novia con cara de consecuencias y ella se encogió de hombros. Daba igual lo que dijeran. Estando Yaeko vestida con su ropa a esas horas saliendo de la misma habitación que él, que a su vez estaba ataviado tan sólo con su ropa interior, no daba pie a muchas interpretaciones. Akari los miraba desde el suelo señalándolos y boqueando, Max se había resignado y estaba tumbado junto a los pies de Yaeko, la cual se había acercado a Alex rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Él no puso pegas.

\- ¿D-d-d-desde cuándo? A ver me lo imaginaba pero no me no imaginaba, era evidente que algo pasaba y estabais muy raros. Sobretodo ayer pero, pero …woah ¿en serio?- ambos asintieron- Me estoy emocionando . A ver era claro que ibais a acabar juntos y más después de que decidieras declararte en el partido, pero después de lo del robo y todo...- seguía sentado en el suelo haciendo aspavientos con las manos y mirándolos con cierta incredulidad - No me estaréis tomando el pelo, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo te iba a tomar el pelo con algo así, tío?

\- No sé, ya me espero cualquier cosa- Alex se encogió al recibir una mirada reprobatoria de Yaeko recordándole parte de la conversación que habían mantenido un rato antes-¿Marcos lo sabe?

\- Emmmmm…¿no?- ante la respuesta Akari puso mala cara y cascó la lengua. No le iba a sentar nada bien, no es que no fuera a alegrarse por su amigo, de hecho estaba deseando que Alex y Yaeko se liasen de una buena vez. Pero sabía que el rubio no iba a encajar de muy buena gana el no haber sido el primero en enterarse.

\- Dejad hacer ruido, joder- se quejó el susodicho saliendo de su cuarto envuelto en un edredón, despeinado y con cara de tener una resaca de las que hacen Historia- Qué ganas de tocar los cojones ya desde tan pronto- los miró a todos con los ojos entrecerrados, sorbiéndose los mocos y quitándose una legaña con una uña- Dejadme dormir.

Y sin más entró de nuevo en su habitación dando un portazo y dejando un incómodo silencio tras de sí en el salón. Akari estaba aún levantándose del suelo y Alex se rascaba la nunca suspirando mientras Yaeko le miraba hinchando los mofletes, y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y Marcos hizo aparición de nuevo, con los ojos muy abiertos y señalando a su compatriota.

\- ¡TÚ! ¿Esto era lo que te pasaba?- se le notaba que quería decir muchas cosas y no sabía con cuál empezar porque se quedó con la mirada fija en su amigo e hizo el amago de hablar varias veces, sin llegar a vocalizar nada- ¿Te estás follando a Yaeko y no me lo dices? ¿En serio, tío? Joder- se quedó con las manos en alto y se le empezó a escurrir el edredón por los hombros. Se envolvió de nuevo en él y negó con la cabeza con incredulidad- Joder, tío.

Se encerró de nuevo dando un portazo que hizo que los presentes en el salón diesen un respingo con el ruido. Max se acercó hasta la habitación del chico y rascó en la entrada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Alex se sentó en el sofá, suspirando y apoyando la cabeza en las manos. Yaeko se acomodó a su lado acariciándole un brazo y plantándole un beso en la mejilla ante el cual el chico no pudo evitar esbozar una leva sonrisa. Apoyó la cabeza en la de ella y se empezaron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, lo cual el japonés tomó como señal para batirse en retirada y se metió en el baño, lugar al que inicialmente iba.

La voz de Yaeko diciéndole que se tranquilizase y que a Marcos ya se le pasaría realmente le estaba ayudando a relajarse. Sabía que su novia tenía razón, que era un cabreo momentáneo, que su amigo estaba enfadado y además era muy temperamental, y que haberle despertado en mitad de una resaca no había sido la mejor forma de que se enterase. Era cierto, y no dudaba que en cuanto volviese a salir por la puerta probablemente le felicitaría y se excusaría en su resaca por haber reaccionado tan mal, pero también tenía claro que le recriminaría en no habérselo contado y el llevar una semana pasando de él. No le había levantado un día y había estado a punto de llegar tarde a clase, y ciertamente había dejado un poco de lado algunas de sus responsabilidades en la última semana. Marcos incluido. Sí, sabía que lo que le decía Yaeko era verdad, pero la sombra de la culpabilidad se cernía sobre él y lo peor de todo es que estaba justificado que lo hiciese. Le dio a la chica un suave beso en la frente a tiempo de ver a Akari salir del baño, el cual evitaba mirarlos de manera tremendamente obvia, diciéndoles que siguiesen con lo que estaban que a él le daba igual. Pobre chico, ni que fuesen tener una sesión de sexo salvaje en el salón…no en ese instante, al menos.

Tras anunciar que se iba a vestir y luego salía a por el desayuno cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yaeko y Alex se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír por lo bajo mientras él le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá. El chico fue hasta su habitación a ponerse unos pantalones mientras ella trasteaba por la cocina lo más silenciosamente que fue capaz para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Antes de que su novio volviese, Akari hizo aparición en completo silencio y mirando a su alrededor como si algo fuera a atacarle de un momento a otro, Yaeko soltó una leve carcajada y le llamó.

\- Akari, sólo estoy yo. Alex ha ido a vestirse.

\- Es que no quiero interrumpir.

\- No pasa nada, si queremos intimidad ya nos iremos a su cuarto- Yaeko sacó la leche de la nevera y se sirvió un buen tazón. Echaría de menos el café pero prefería no arriesgarse a despertar a Marcos de nuevo encendiendo más aparatos electrónicos de los necesarios.

\- ¿Sois novios entonces?- preguntó mientras abría la arrocera y se servía un poco de arroz en un cuenco.

\- Sí, desde el sábado pasado- encendió la hornilla y puso una sartén en ella - Voy a hacer huevos revueltos ¿quieres?- Él asintió apoyando el cuenco de arroz en la encimera y sacando una taza del escurreplatos que tenía sobre él

\- ¿El día del robo?

\- No me quedé a dormir en su casa por nada…que todo hay que decírtelo- Alex se acercó en silencio a ellos y se colocó tras Yaeko, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y besándole la coronilla. Akari apartó la vista ligeramente incomodado, no estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño en público.

\- Me alegro un montón. En serio- empezó a hervir agua para el té con el que iba a acompañar el resto del desayuno y los miró son una sonrisa sincera- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Kanako- respondió Yaeko alargando la mano hasta un paquete de galletas que terminó por alcanzarle su chico- El miércoles estuvo aquí porque nos dejó la casa- Akari asintió entendiendo muchas cosas que no le habían cuadrado a lo largo de la semana, ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido.

\- También Michelle y Keiji- reconoció Alex, que había soltado a la chica y estaba sacando un yogur de la nevera- Ella se enteró no sé cómo demonios- el japonés recordó las preguntas al respecto de Alex quedándose en casa de las chicas que le hizo durante uno de sus masajes y tragó saliva - Y Keiji cuando ella me estaba interrogando.

\- Y supongo que más gente se lo huele, como Sheila.- continuó Yaeko mientras echaba los huevos en la sartén y empezaban a chisporrotear.

\- Sí, debéis ser de los últimos en enteraros- Alex echó mano a un plátano del frutero y empezó a comérselo.

Terminaron de preparar el desayuno intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Entre murmullos Akari les habló del pobre estado en el cual había terminado Marcos la noche anterior, ante lo cual Alex miró hacia la puerta de la habitación del chico con un halo de preocupación en la mirada. Por suerte para él Yaeko estuvo lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerle la mano por debajo de la mesa y darle un apretón. Una vez hubieron terminado, Akari se retiró a su habitación para estudiar y Alex y Yaeko aprovecharon que ya no tenían sueño para salir a dar un paseo a Max, que tras dormitar junto al radiador estaba expectante y se había apalancado delante de la puerta, levantando las orejas y moviendo la cola cada vez que veía movimiento por parte de alguno de los dos.

\- ¿Te dejo algo para salir con el perro?- preguntó Alex terminando de hacer su cama mientras ella se recogía el pelo en una trenza- Quiero decir, con el vestido de ayer estabas... ¡WOW!- se dio la vuelta para mirarla a tiempo de verla sonreír con orgullo ligeramente sonrojada- Pero quizás no sea lo mejor para bajar al parque.

\- No tranquilo, que cuando subí a casa ayer traje ropa para cambiarme

Como para demostrárselo se deshizo de la toalla en la que estaba envuelta y empezó a ponerse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro que quitaba el hipo. Habían decidido darse una ducha antes de salir dado que olían a sudor y sexo, sobretodo lo segundo. Más rápidamente de lo que a Alex le habría gustado se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y un grueso jersey de lana. Vale, también estaba mona, pero la prefería con ese sujetador y tanga de encaje, o sin ellos si le daban a elegir. Se acercó a ella y la besó, cogiéndola por los glúteos y levantándola hasta sentarla en el escritorio, agarrándola entonces por la nuca y profundizando el beso. Ella respondió no con menos entusiasmo, poniéndole las manos en los costados y acercándole más a ella, hasta que pudo notar que el miembro del chico amenazaba con erguirse de nuevo.

-Alex… Quizás…deberíamos...dejarlo- atinó a decir entre besos.

Él gruñó pero reconoció que su novia tenía razón, así que no sin rezongar se alejó de ella tras dejar que sus narices se rozasen y terminó de hacer la cama y de vestirse. Le pusieron la correa a Max, que estuvo a punto de echarse a ladrar de alegría al verlos dirigirse a la puerta. No fue un paseo muy largo, lo suficiente como para que el perro corriese un poco por el parque, ellos paseasen cogidos de la mano y hablasen un poco sobre Marcos. Alex debía reconocer que realmente lo había hecho muy mal con él. Era la persona con quien más confianza tenía, el que más le había animado con Yaeko, y aun así de los últimos, sino el último, en enterarse. Pero precisamente esa era también la razón por la cual le había costado decírselo a él más que a cualquier otra persona. Pese al cariño que su novia le demostraba, pese todos los "te quiero" tanto susurrados como a viva voz, Alex seguía estando aterrorizado pensando que todo era irreal y que de un momento a otro todo se echaría a perder. Y si eso pasase ¿cómo volvería a mirar a Marcos, que tanto le había apoyado, a la cara? Un suave apretón en la mano y una sonrisa por parte de su chica fueron señal suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se estaba atormentando de nuevo con cosas en las que no debía pensar.

\- Luego hablamos con Marcos ¿vale?

El asintió y rozaron sus labios un instante. A ninguno de los dos les bastaba con esa simple muestra de cariño, pero Yaeko estaba encogida en sí misma de frío, así que tras llamar a Max y ponerle la correa de nuevo decidieron dirigirse a casa al abrigo de la calefacción y los cojines del sofá. Cuando abrieron la puerta se toparon con Akari en la cocina sirviéndose un puñado de _edamame_ en un plato, se le notaba en la cara que estaba más que harto de estudiar, y de hecho el largo bostezo que dio tras saludarles lo corroboró. Soltaron al perro, que no dudó en ir a cotillear lo que hacía el japonés y tras ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa Alex se apalancó en el sofá, oportunidad que Yaeko no dudó en aprovechar para echarse encima suyo y acurrucarse contra él. Akari, pese a su reticencia pasar tiempo con la pareja dada su preocupación por interrumpir, se acomodó en el otro sofá y empezó a picotear el aperitivo de soja con tal ansia que daba la impresión de que no hubiera comido en meses.

\- Estudiar da hambre- se excusó al sentir la miradas divertidas de sus amigos sobre él - Por cierto, antes al salir al baño me encontré con Marcos, que fue a mear- miró a Alex muy serio- Deberías hablar con él.

\- Eso le he dicho yo- apuntilló la chica

\- Ayer estaba muy dolido, y además tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza- miró la hora en el teléfono móvil que sacó de su bolsillo- No hace ni 15 minutos que me crucé con él. Seguro que sigue despierto. Alex suspiró mirando al techo y Yaeko le pinchó un moflete con el dedo.

\- Voy, voy.

Se incorporó a duras penas y tras plantar un beso corto a Yaeko en los labios fue hasta la puerta de su amigo y llamó un par de veces. No obtuvo respuesta, pero pudo oírle revolverse en la cama así que supuso que seguía despierto. No obstante entró con cierto cuidado pues no era raro que el chaval se moviese y hablase en sueños y prefería no desvelarle de estar dormido. Murmuró su nombre un par de veces tras cerrar la puerta tras de él y al oírle suspirar con hastío confirmó que no le había dado tiempo a conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, más de lo habitual, la ropa de la noche anterior se amontonaba en un gurruño en el suelo, y el ambiente olía a alcohol y a cerrado. Se pasó la mano por la frente y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, no podía enfadarse con él por esas nimiedades cuando en esta ocasión era él quien había obrado mal. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, Marcos le estaba dando la espalda pero al sentir moverse el colchón se cubrió la cabeza con el edredón y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Marcos…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le llegó la voz amortiguada del rubio cargada de resentimiento y lo que es peor, de pena.

\- No lo sé

\- Yo si lo sé- asomó la cabeza por encima del edredón y se pasó la mano por la cara

\- ¿Eh? Marcos ¿qué clase de idea te has llegado a imaginar?

\- Déjame en paz. Vete a decirle a Yaeko que doy pena, ahora es a ella a la que se lo cuentas todo.

\- Marcos- Alex cogió aire intentando mantener la paciencia. Le estaba costando no saltar, pero sabía que por el bien de su amistad con el chico, debía tragarse gran parte de su orgullo.- Escúchame.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tú ya no me escuchas a mí- el rubio alzó la voz incluso estando tumbado, e instantáneamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Era más que evidente que estaba sufriendo todas las consecuencias de haberse pasado con la bebida la noche anterior.

\- Por favor, tengo algo que decirte

\- ¿Ah sí?- soltó un resoplido de desaprobación- Si a mí ya no me cuentas nada.

Intentar hablar con él se estaba tornando más difícil de lo que habría imaginado, sino imposible. En otras ocasiones, cuando se pillaba alguna rabieta con algo, era mucho más fácil de tratar, bastaba con echarle un rapapolvo y hacer que se diese cuenta que estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Pero en esa ocasión la situación era muy distinta. Estaba profundamente dolido, quemado y además le había fallado cuando lo necesitaba. Y le había mentido para ocultar su relación con Yaeko, a él que era su mejor amigo, de hecho casi como un hermano, y todo por sus propias paranoias sin fundamento. Y por si fuera poco, la aparición del nuevo camarero había provocado en Marcos un ataque de celos que el chico no se atrevía a reconocer, pero que estaban perjudicando aún más su ya de por sí agriado humor

\- ¿Prefieres que te deje solo?

\- Sí

Salió de la habitación del chico negando con la cabeza ante las expectantes miradas de Yaeko y Akari, que se habían mantenido en silencio y con los nervios a flor de piel a la espera de ver lo que ocurría.

\- No quiere hablar- anunció sentándose en el sofá junto a su chica masajeándose las sienes. Akari chascó la lengua disgustado, se lo imaginaba dado su estado la noche anterior y el humor con el que se había levantado, pero en cierto modo todavía albergaba la esperanza de que hablar con Alex consiguiese alegrarle un poco.

\- ¡Hombres!- soltó repentinamente Yaeko claramente irritada y levantándose de golpe del sofá - Dejádmelo a mí, anda.

Fue hasta la puerta que acababa de cruzar Alex y tras anunciar quién era y que iba a pasar dijese lo que dijese entró sin muchos miramientos y cerró tras de sí con bastante más energía de lo que hizo Alex minutos antes. Una vez dentro, se agachó junto a la cama en el lado hacia el cual estaba mirando Marcos, el cual abrió los ojos de par en par al verla e iba a girarse para darle la espalda cuando la mano de la chica sobre su brazo le detuvo.

\- Quiero que me escuches un momento ¿vale?- él no dijo ni que sí, ni que no, simplemente la miró - ¿me puedo sentar en la cama?- Marcos asintió fruto de la confusión que sentía. De todas las personas que se imaginaban que irían a hablar con él precisamente era ella de la que menos se lo esperaba- Venía a pedirte disculpas.

Eso captó la atención del chico, que pese a los pinchazos que sentía en la cabeza se incorporó un poco en la cama y clavó en ella sus ojos verdes cargados de curiosidad. Yaeko sonrió amablemente y le frotó el brazo por encima del edredón. Ella más que nadie sabía que en los momentos de bajón muchas veces lo que más se necesitaba era el contacto físico, más que cualquier palabra bonita.

\- No debería haberle dicho a Kana-chan lo del mordisco. Alex me pidió que no le dijese nada, pero me di cuenta tarde. Lo siento- Marcos se llevó la mano al moratón que seguía teniendo en el cuello instintivamente- Ya sabes cómo es. Está rebotada pero es consciente de que en realidad no es culpa tuya, no te preocupes. Dale unos días y se le pasará, promesa de hermana mayor- medio bromeó provocándole una medio sonrisa al chaval.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?- preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a ella

\- Porque Alex es bobo. No lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Pero es normal que estés dolido, tendrías que haber sido el primero en enterarte.

\- ¡Eso pienso yo!- declaró un poco más animado en vista de que había alguien más de acuerdo con él.

\- Y no te preocupes por Iván

\- ¿Por qué me iba a preocupar por Iván? A mí Iván me da igual- dijo de forma no muy convincente y con cierto tono de retintín. Yaeko era consciente de que en ese momento era mejor no insistir y dejó que el chaval se contentase haciéndole creer que la convencía.

\- Vale, vale- hizo un gesto en el aire con las manos indicándole que no hacía falta que siguiese, que ya le había entendido- Y perdona también por haber acaparado a Alex esta semana. Estamos bastante…

\- No hace falta que sigas, por favor, me lo puedo imaginar- se rió un poco pero su expresión en seguida cambió a una ligeramente triste. A la chica se le partió el corazón, alguien tan joven como Marcos no debía tener esa expresión tan cansada.

\- No pasa nada por llorar si estas atravesando un momento difícil. No hay que avergonzarse- le sonrió y abrió los brazos- Ven y llora en los brazos de tu hermana mayor

Marcos la miró con la más absoluta incredulidad, como si estuviera loca, pero tras unos segundos en completo silencio soltó una suave carcajada y se inclinó en su dirección, apoyándole la frente en el hombro y dejándose abrazar. No lloró, pero agradeció la muestra de cariño que consiguió que se sintiese querido y que hizo que incluso su resaca pareciese menos dolorosa. Carraspeó y la chica se separó de él, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Alex está muy preocupado, escúchale al menos por favor-

\- Sí- se rascó la nuca sorbiéndose los mocos. Notaba la nariz algo atascada y empezaba a plantearse si su malestar era fruto tan sólo de la resaca o también de que se estaba poniendo enfermo- En un rato salgo.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto, momento que Marcos aprovechó para dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón y clavar su mirada en el techo. Por lo menos ya se encontraba un poco mejor que antes y aunque su estado físico seguía siento lamentable, en el mental había conseguido trepar un poco las paredes del pozo en el que llevaba sumido desde la noche anterior. No es que le gustase Yaeko, ni mucho menos, pero tras la charla con ella era más que nunca capaz de entender por qué Alex estaba tan enamorado de la joven. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama cubriéndose con el edredón, parecía que últimamente todos tenían algo contra él. Primero Akari, luego Kanako, ahora Alex no le contaba sus cosas ¡y encima estaba también ese idiota de Iván! ¿Quién se creía que era para tomarse esas confianzas con Kanako? Hasta le tenía un mote, él no le había puesto un mote y la conocía desde hacía mucho más tiempo ¿por qué él sí? ¿Porque era el sobrino del jefe? Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y ahogó un grito de rabia por su propio bienestar, le molestaba la garganta y le dolía la cabeza y estar dando voces no sería el mejor remedio para ninguna de las dos cosas.

En el salón, Yaeko les contaba las novedades a los chicos mientras se acomodaba de nuevo sobre Alex en el sofá. Su novio respiró aliviado ante la noticia de que Marcos saldría en un rato de su cuarto, pero aun así ella podía notar perfectamente las miradas nerviosas hacia la habitación de su amigo y su mente divagando entre los posibles escenarios que se podían suceder. Le empezó a acariciar el pelo, que sabía que le tranquilizaba en sobremanera y él respondió abrazándola con fuerza contra él. Akari los miró arrugando la nariz y tras despedirse se volvió a su cuarto justificando que tenía que seguir estudiando.

Cuando Alex volvió a abrir los ojos se topó con Yaeko dormida sobre él y con una manta tapándolos a los dos. Miró a su alrededor con cierta confusión y se encontró con que seguían ambos en el sofá y que en el contiguo estaba Marcos acurrucado y cubierto con un edredón. Sobre la mesa había un tazón ya vacío que figuraba que había tenido leche, y junto al rubio reposaba la caja de cereales que suponía que ya estaría mediada pese a que la habían comprado la mañana anterior. Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando deshacerse del sueño que le hacía tener la cabeza embotada y se movió un poco para intentar desentumecerse, intentando no despertar a su novia en el proceso. Yaeko farfulló algo pero se agarró a él con más fuerza y no llegó a abrir los ojos, por su respiración supo que seguía dormida. Bostezó y parpadeó varias veces seguidas para acostumbrarse a la luz, podía oír el ruido de algo friéndose así que suponía que Akari estaría haciendo la comida. Ni siquiera era consciente de en qué hora vivía.

\- Hombre, ya te despertaste- el susodicho apareció de repente a su lado con una botella de agua fresca en la mano. Se la alcanzó a Marcos, que se asomó un momento bajo su edredón y le miró con cierta inquina tras agarrar la botella murmurándole un agradecimiento al japonés.

\- ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

\- Ni idea, pero ya son las 12 y pico- se secó los restos de agua que tenía en las manos en el mandil- Estoy con la comida ¿se va a quedar?- señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a Yaeko

\- No lo sé, ahora le pregunto.

Marcos dio un trago de la botella y se dio la vuelta en el sofá, dándole la espalda y tapándose hasta por encima de la cabeza de nuevo tras dejar el agua en el suelo. Intentando obviarlo empezó a agitar a Yaeko con suavidad llamándola, para despertarla sin que se sobresaltase mucho.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pollito?- murmuró somnolienta al despertarse finalmente, mientras se frotaba los párpados con el dorso de las manos. Alex pudo oír lo que creía que era una carcajada contenida de parte de Akari, de hecho cuando le miró el japonés apartó los ojos y tenía los labios apretados en una línea. El edredón de Marcos se agitó.

\- Nos hemos quedado dormidos. Ya casi es la hora de comer- le explicó apartándole el pelo de la cara y acariciándole la espalda- ¿te quedas o vas a ir a casa?

\- Mmm no sé- se acomodó de nuevo contra él apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho y se acurrucó- Déjame 5 minutos más, Pollito.

Ahora sí que sí Akari se empezó a carcajear y se cubrió instantáneamente la boca con la mano. Marcos apenas hacía ruido, pero por la forma en la cual se movía la masa de tela en la que estaba envuelto era evidente para el mayor de ambos que también se estaba riendo. Lo que les pasaba es que tenían envidia, ellos no tenían a su lado a una chica preciosa y cariñosa que les llamase de forma especial. Intentando ignorar su orgullo herido y cargándose de paciencia agitó a la chica de nuevo, un poco más efusivamente que antes pero con sumo cuidado.

-Peque, Akari está haciendo la comida y necesita saber si te quedas o no- pudo ver al japonés por el rabillo del ojo haciéndole burla, le dirigió un corte de manga disimuladamente y su amigo le miró con fingida ofensa.

\- Te lo digo si me das un beso- respondió aún adormilada. Él sonrió y llevó a cabo su petición con gusto, plantando sus labios sobre los de ella, ganándose ambos un suspiro de exasperación desde debajo del edredón y una mirada avergonzada por parte del otro chaval- Me iré, no quiero dejar a Kanako tanto tiempo sola.

Ante la mención de la otra mujer Marcos se encogió en sí mismo aún más de lo que ya estaba, Alex pese a percatarse prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Quería hablar con su amigo pero cuanto menos público estuviera presente, mejor.

En vista de que su chica ya estaba despierta se reacomodó en el sofá, permitiendo también que ella se tumbase de forma más práctica sobre él. Aprovechando la nueva postura y la supuesta intimidad que les daba el que Akari estuviese cocinando y Marcos dándoles la espalda, le plantó de nuevo un beso en los labios, más profundo e intenso que el de minutos antes, arrancándole un gruñido de placer desde el fondo de la garganta. Animado por ello, la agarró con una mano de la nuca en un nuevo beso más apasionado que el anterior y con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura, apretándola contra él y provocando que las caderas de ambos se moviesen al unísono. Ahora fue su turno de ahogar un gemido, empezaba a notar su entrepierna cada vez más caliente, y el sentir a Yaeko frotándose contra él no le estaba ayudando a enfriarse precisamente. Se separaron unos segundo clavándose las miradas el uno al otro, ella se mordió el labio tras pasarse la lengua por el mismo, y él soltó el aire de golpe elevando su pelvis, se estaba poniendo muy muy cachondo.

La chica subió la cabeza hasta llegar a su cuello, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente para posteriormente besarle cerca de la yugular. Él la agarró con las dos manos de la cintura, ajenos ambos de la mirada horrorizada de Akari, que se refugiaba en la cocina con la vista dirigida al salón y agarrado a un tenedor de madera sin atreverse a decir nada. Estaba a punto de meter una de sus manos por dentro del pantalón de la chica confiando en la falsa intimidad que la manta les daba cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la pierna que le hizo gritar y soltarla rápidamente.

El instigador había sido Marcos, que aun tumbado en el otro sofá había sacado su pierna de debajo del edredón y le había propinado una patada. En esos momentos lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad, aversión y rabia y tras soltar un bufido impaciente se dio la vuelta otra vez sin decir nada.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó, pero el rubio ya no le escuchaba y Akari estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo como que no se había enterado de nada para prestarle atención.

Yaeko, con la cara roja, se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de Alex, apareciendo poco después con su bolso colgado del hombro, una bolsa en la mano y el abrigo puesto. El mayor de los mejicanos fue hasta la puerta a despedirla y al cerrar tras de sí el ambiente en el salón era tan tenso que optó por ir al baño a refrescarse y a reflexionar sobre cómo afrontar lo que se le venía encima. Debió estar bastante rato, aunque no llegó a calcular cuánto, porque cuando salió sus amigos ya estaban a la mesa esperándole para empezar a comer. Se sentó en su sitio habitual bajo la atenta mirada de ambos, Akari clavaba su vista alternativamente en el uno y en el otro sin atreverse a decir nada y Alex se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

\- _ Itadakimasu_! - anunció el japonés dando pie a que empezasen a comer. El chico tenía esa costumbre y había hecho a fuerza de repetirlo que ellos se quedasen también con la cantinela y la esperasen cada vez que se sentaban a la mesa juntos.

Marcos, en su habitual hambruna fruto de la resaca, empezó a llenarse el plato hasta los topes de pollo, obviando la verduras y hasta los cubiertos, cogiendo los muslitos directamente con la manos. Akari se sirvió también su buena parte de ración, era con diferencia el que más comía de los tres y tenía bastante saque, lo cual no era de extrañar dada la masa muscular que tenía que mantener. Alex empezó a servirse verduras y cuando alargó la mano hasta el pollo la voz del rubio le detuvo.

\- Oh ¿Ahora te dedicas al canibalismo, Pollito?-

Dijo la última palabra con tal acritud que hasta Akari le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. El chaval respondió chascando la lengua y siguió comiendo sin mediar más palabra. Alex se cuidó muy mucho de decir nada, lo cual no estaba reñido con el hecho de que le estaba doliendo profundamente la actitud de Marcos hacia él.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en tenso silencio y cuando terminó, Marcos fue hasta el sofá de nuevo arrastrando los pies y con el edredón aun sobre los hombros, el cual ni siquiera se había quitado para sentarse a la mesa. Alex miró a Akari con un deje de desesperación, el cual simplemente suspiró mientras recogía la mesa. Le aseguró que se le acabaría pasando, pero que debía hablar con él y darle un tiempo, el chaval tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y al no decirle nada sobre su nueva relación no había hecho más que añadir más leña al fuego del incendio que se propagaba en su mente. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza e intentó observar a Marcos desde su posición en la mesa de la cocina, pero se había acurrucado en el sofá que daba la espalda a la misma y le protegía el respaldo. Akari le dio un leve empujón y le señaló con un gesto de la cabeza que aprovechase para hablar con él, sabía que era el mejor momento, pero en realidad no tenía idea de por dónde empezar la conversación. En cuanto el japonés abrió el grifo y empezó a fregar, Alex se encaminó hasta el salón con pesadumbre.

Se sentó en el hueco que quedaba libre en el sofá en el que Marcos estaba hecho un ovillo y le miró de refilón, pero tenía la cabeza tapada así que de poco le sirvió. Alargó el brazo hasta él para moverle un poco, pero una vez tenía la mano ya casi en lo que creía que era su hombro cambió de opinión y la retiró. Estaba muy indeciso, no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar la charla con su amigo, ni de qué decirle. Debía disculparse, pero más allá de eso su mente estaba en blanco, y tenía claro que en esta ocasión el chico se merecía algo más que un simple "lo siento", aunque quizás no fuera esa una mala manera para empezar. Giró la cabeza para cerciorarse de que Akari seguía fregando y tomó aire.

\- Marcos, lo siento mucho- dirigió la vista a él con la esperanza de ver algún tipo de respuesta, aunque fuera simplemente el edredón moviéndose. No la obtuvo. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo- He sido un idiota, y la he cagado, y es normal que te enfades conmigo.- se calló y volvió a mirarle pero seguía sin dar señales de vida- Debería habértelo dicho y la verdad no sé por qué no lo hice, si lo hacía me daba la impresión de que todo sería demasiado real y que podría estropearse- soltó una risotada forzada- Y al final he sido yo el que lo ha estropeado todo.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ellos. El japonés terminó de fregar y se encerró en su habitación sin decir nada, para no interrumpir el, por el momento, monólogo de Alex. Max, que hasta ahora había estado echado junto al comedero, se acercó al moreno y le apoyó la cabeza en la pierna, mirándole con cierta lástima. El chico le rascó la cabeza y el perro se acomodó aún más contra él, le dejó estar, al fin y al cabo le tranquilizaba el cariño del animal. Marcos seguía sin responder así que tras un rato en el cual tan sólo se oía la respiración de los tres y el ruido de la calle que se colaba a través de las rendijas de las ventanas, decidió apoyar la mano en el rubio y moverle un poco.

\- Al menos dime algo- le pidió casi a la desesperada. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el más absoluto silencio y ver a su amigo tapándose aún más - Por favor.

\- Yaeko me abrazó y me pidió que te escuchase, y eso he hecho- se sorbió los mocos de nuevo y dejó escapar un suspiro gangoso- Pero ha sido por ella

_Esto va a ser difícil…_se dijo Alex interiormente resoplando cansado. Cogió una de las orejas de Max y la empezó a mover intentando distraer la mente con algo. El animal lo miró con curiosidad sin mover la cabeza del sitio, pero casi podía sentir que los esos ojos marrones le estaban cuestionando si sufría algún tipo de tontuna momentánea o es que era así de por natural.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones?- dejó pasar unos segundos por si contestaba, pero la respuesta no llegó- ¿Piensas estar enfadado conmigo toda tu vida?- estalló fruto de la frustración- Sé que lo he hecho muy mal, Marcos, pero por lo menos me gustaría saber si puedo solucionarlo de alguna manera. No te pido nada más, ni siquiera que me perdones.

\- No estoy enfadado- refunfuñó

\- Pues quién lo diría

\- ¡Estoy dolido! ¡Y decepcionado! ¿Vale?- sacó la cabeza de debajo del edredón para mirar a su amigo, el cual sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al ver el desastre que estaba hecho el chaval.

\- Lo siento mucho, tío. Yo no pensé que…

\- Que no pensaste ya me ha quedado más que claro- Alex suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá de otra manera. Max, al ver que el chico apartó la pierna que estaba sirviendo de apoyo para su cabeza se alejó profundamente ofendido y se tumbó en el suelo junto a Marcos.

\- Estás haciendo esto muy difícil para los dos

\- ¿Perdona?- una carcajada sardónica cortó el ambiente- ¿Qué yo estoy haciendo qué?

Alex se levantó de golpe y fue hasta la cocina, apoyándose en la encimera cogiendo aire. La conversación con Marcos no estaba yendo a ningún lado, y empezaba a notarse a él mismo cada vez más tenso. Sabía que si seguía por los mismos derroteros iba a acabar saltando él y la situación se complicaría aún más. Sacó el teléfono, que llevaba un rato vibrando, del bolsillo, encontrándose con multitud de mensajes de Yaeko preguntándole si había hablado con él y qué había pasado. Le contestó con que estaba en ello y se estaba desesperando, y la respuesta de su novia no tardó en llegar. Bebió agua, tomó aire y con la tranquilidad y consejos que había obtenido de la chica, se dirigió de nuevo al sofá y en lugar de sentarse se agachó junto a él.

\- Marcos, no quiero agobiarte más. Me he portado como una mierda contigo, y hasta me olvidé de despertarte, lo sé. Pero entiende que no lo he hecho a malas, y que si no te dije nada fue porque soy imbécil. No porque no confíe en ti o porque no te considere importante - El chico siguió sin dar señales de vida- Voy a estar aquí contigo, si te molesto dímelo y me voy. Si no cuando quieras hablar, te escucho.

Se sentó en el otro sofá para darle más espacio y miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servirle para seguir el consejo que Yaeko le había dado, hacer algo que llamase su atención. Estaba planteándose el ir a buscar cualquier cosa a su habitación, o incluso intentar enseñarle algún truco nuevo a Max cuando lo vio, el teléfono móvil de Akari. Solo e indefenso sobre la mesita del salón. Casi como en un acto reflejo lo cogió, encendiendo la pantalla e intentando desbloquearlo sin éxito. Al contrario que el rubio, él no tenía tendencia a hurgar en móviles ajenos por no que no conocía el código de desbloqueo del japonés. No obstante, para él estaba más que claro que la persona que ahora mismo se refugiaba bajo su escudo de poliéster y plumas sabría más que de sobra la combinación necesaria.

\- Oye, una cosa- pudo oír un bufido exasperado por su parte- Tú sabes el código de desbloqueo de Akari ¿verdad? Del móvil digo- tal y como se imaginaba la pregunta fue suficiente para despertar la curiosidad de su amigo, que se destapó e incorporó mirándolo inquisitivamente

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- se rascó la nariz con la mirada clavada en el teléfono que Alex tenía en las manos

\- Oh nada, simplemente cotillear un poco- carraspeó- Y puede que quizás mandarle algún mensaje subido de tono a Michelle- Marcos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla traviesa y alargó la mano hacia Alex, pidiéndole el dispositivo. El moreno se lo dejó y no pasó ni un segundo hasta que se lo devolvió.

\- Es una A- el chaval se rio llevándose las manos a la cabeza, le dolía.

\- Me preocuparía más que fuese una M- apuntilló riéndose- Mira, sigue teniendo la foto con ella de fondo, la de_ Halloween_\- le dijo enseñándole la pantalla.

\- Tú cállate, que seguro que tienes una Y

\- Es mi novia ¿vale?- reconoció poniéndose rojo. _Y no hables muy alto que acabarás poniendo una K_…

Alex no pudo evitarlo y abrió instantáneamente _Whatsapp_, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no debía leer conversaciones ajenas ni interceder en la relación de Akari con su profesora. Pero grandes males requerían grandes sacrificios, y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de enfadar al japonés para recuperar la confianza de Marcos.

\- Hala- murmuró conforme se cambiaba de sofá y se sentaba junto al otro chico- Te lo creas o no una de las personas con quien más habla es con Michelle

Marcos le miró enarcando una ceja pero no dijo nada, aunque se sentó para poder ver él también la pantalla, echándose el edredón por los hombros y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. Le dolía todo y notaba los músculos débiles y agarrotados, y además podía sentir las sienes palpitándole. Por lo menos las resacas no le quitaban el apetito y comer le ayudaba a recuperarse, aunque parecía que ese día le estaba costando más de lo habitual. Alex se acomodó a su lado, mirando algo en la pantalla con sumo interés y una expresión divertida. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué estaba leyendo, de hecho tuvo que recodarse que estaba molesto con él para no hacerlo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que Alex estaba intentando congraciarse con él, y lo peor de todo es que pese a que el resquemor hacia él seguía en el fondo de su mente, la curiosidad parecía ganar la batalla contra el mismo y su amigo estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

Pese a haber intentado no leer la conversación más allá de los últimos mensajes que aparecían, Alex no había podido evitar moverse un poco hacia arriba para poder ver todo lo relativo a la misma. Hablaban de Marcos, al parecer el pasado viernes y en vista de los acontecimientos con el club de fans en el gimnasio, Michelle le había enviado un pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia con él. Sonrió, debía reconocer que la profesora era una mujer que cada vez le sorprendía más, y en el mejor de los sentidos posibles. O quizás es que simplemente era que se trataba de una persona adulta y cabal, y al ser algo de lo que lamentablemente ni él ni Marcos habían podido disfrutar en su vida, le resultaba excepcional.

\- ¿Te parece si empezamos saludando?- le preguntó al chaval, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y apoyó la mejilla en el respaldo del sofá, alzando los ojos para ver la pantalla - Te cedo el honor- Marcos lo miró con curiosidad, y tras un instante de tenso silencio aceptó el teléfono que su amigo le tenía y empezó a escribir.

**Akari**

_Ola michelle(14:35)_

Se miraron entre ellos y se carcajearon por lo bajo. No querían meter en ningún lío a Akari, pero por tontear un poco con ella no pasaría nada. Al fin y al cabo que al chico le atraía su profesora era algo más que evidente, y si le podían ayudar a avanzar algo con ella le estaban beneficiándole ¿no? O por lo menos eso quería pensar Alex para no sentirse tan culpable. Además, con lo parado que era Akari para esas cosas incluso aunque Michelle llegase a estar interesada por él en algún fortuito momento, sería incapaz de actuar. Si ellos podían echarle una mano era su deber como amigos ayudarle, y encima mientras ayudaban al japonés a romper el hielo con la rubia de paso conseguía que Marcos se animase. Todo eran ventajas. Echó una mirada a la pantalla al oír al otro chico un susurro emocionado, y puedo ver con alegría que la mujer estaba en línea y que acababa de leer el mensaje.

**Michelle **

_Hola (14:38)_

_¿Pasa algo? (14:38)_

**Akari**

_Nada(14:39)_

_Bueno(14:39)_

_Staba studiando anatomia y pnsando n ti (14:39)_

_ gusta tu anatomía (14:40)_

Alex soltó una muy sonora carcajada y Marcos se revolvió en el sitio, emocionado. Estaba resultando más divertido de lo había creído en un principio y eso que ella aún no había respondido. De hecho dedujeron que debió quedarse un poco noqueada con el mensaje, pues pasaron unos minutos en los que si bien la mujer se mantenía conectada, la aplicación no indicaba que estuviera escribiendo nada.

**Michelle **

_Gracias (14:43)_

_Supongo (14:44)_

_Aunque no sé si eso es lo más adecuado para que le digas a tu profesora (14:44)_

**Akari**

_No sé(14:44)_

_Tnia q decirtelo(14:44)_

_M acorde d lo bien q t keda la ropa dl gimnasio (14:44)_

_El vierns stabas muy guapa cn el pelo rcogido (14:45)_

Ambos chicos estallaron en risas, Alex tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para no hacer tanto ruido y no molestar a Akari, era consciente de que las paredes de la casa eran de papel y si montaban mucho escándalo no le dejarían estudiar. Marcos intentaba no reírse muy alto más que nada porque cada vez que lo hacía sentía que la cabeza le estallaba, pero la agitación de sus hombros y su cara congestionada eran claras evidencias de que estaba haciendo lo posible por no carcajearse más fuerte.

**Michelle **

_Akari (14:45)_

_¿Estás intentando decirme algo? (14:45)_

_Porque si es así prefiero que seas claro (14:45)_

**Akari**

_Eres muy guapa michelle(14:45)_

**Michelle **

_Aham (14:46)_

_¿Y me escribes sólo para decirme eso? (14:46)_

_No es por ser desagradecida (14:46)_

_Pero es raro (14:46)_

**Akari**

_Weno (14:47)_

_Es q pensé n ti al studiar anatomia (14:47)_

**Michelle **

_Ya veo(14:48)_

_Tu tampoco estás mal (14:48)_

Alex chilló. Marcos ahogó un grito de sorpresa y empezó a hacer aspavientos con la mano con la cual no sujetaba el teléfono, para a continuación empezar a golpear con emoción el brazo de su amigo. La respuesta de Michelle les acababa de dar pie a que las cosas se pusieran mucho más interesantes. El rostro del rubio, pese a su palidez, sus ojeras y el cansancio de su mirada, se iluminó y una sonrisa malévola le cruzó la cara.

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- ¿_Sexting_? - cuestionó Alex con una expresión perversa muy similar a la de su amigo

\- _Sexting_

**Akari**

_M alegra saberlo (14:51)_

_Xq keria pdirte 1 cosa (14:51)_

_Es q no entiendo alguns cosas d anatomía (14:51)_

_Y ncesito clases particulares (14:51)_

**Michelle **

_Sin problema (14:52)_

_Faltaste algunos días y a un par de prácticas, es normal (14:52)_

_Repasamos cuando quieras (14:53)_

**Akari**

_La practica s lo q + m interesa(14:53)_

_Especialment cntigo (14:54)_

**Michelle **

_¿Y de qué sistemas anatómicos me estás hablando concretamente? (14:54)_

_Porque en unos tengo más experiencia que en otros (14:54)_

_Y no todos se pueden repasar en público (14:55)_

Marcos y Alex se miraron entre ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ambos cogieron aire. La situación se estaba calentando más de lo que habían pensado en un principio. El hecho de que Michelle les estuviese siguiendo el juego les había sorprendido en sobremanera, pero quizás lo que más les estaba extrañando de todo es que ellos mismo empezaban a notar cierta excitación que ya no tenían muy claro si provenía de la emoción del momento o de la actitud de la profesora al otro lado del teléfono. Marcos dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa un momento, tenían que calmarse, pensar muy bien qué iban a contestar y continuar con su juego. Evidentemente Akari se enfadaría en cuanto se enterase de lo que habían estado haciendo, pero si le conseguían una cita para follarse a su profesora, se olvidaría de su disgusto al instante. Alex se levantó resoplando y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua que se bebió de golpe y rellenó para llevar con él hasta el sofá. Marcos apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo intentando despejar su mente, apuró su botella de agua y cogió el teléfono de nuevo.

**Akari**

_No tnia 1 idea concreta(14:58)_

_1 repaso general m viene bien (14:58)_

_X ejemplo ¿cómo llama sta zona? (14:59)_

Entre risas y bajo la asombrada mirada de Alex, Marcos salió de debajo del edredón trasteando con el teléfono de Akari hasta dar con la cámara. Se levantó la camiseta y bajó la cinturilla de su pantalón de chándal hasta que esta estaba justo por debajo de sus crestas ilíacas, para posteriormente hacerse una fotografía y enviarla a Michelle intentando aguantarse la risa sin éxito. Alex le dio un aplauso silencioso y el rubio fingió una reverencia, volviéndose a acomodar en el sofá con la sangre quemándole en las venas por ver la respuesta de Michelle.

**Michelle **

_Es la zona superior del pubis (15:01)_

_Si quieres aprender más sobre ello puedes venir a mi casa (15:02)_

_Vivo sola (15:02)_

\- OH DIOS MÍO- gritó Alex llevándose las manos a la boca al instante.

Marcos estaba demasiado anonadado mirando la pantalla del teléfono y repitiendo el último mensaje de Michelle en su cabeza como si de un disco rayado se tratase. Ahora ya sí que no se le ocurría qué contestar y sólo era capaz de reírse nerviosamente. Si estando en plenas facultades ya le habría resultado difícil reaccionar en la situación en la que se encontraba, con la cabeza embotada le resultaba prácticamente imposible decidir cómo continuar con la broma. Los segundos pasaron y su teléfono móvil sonó en su bolsillo, lo ignoró. Continuó con el teléfono en la mano sin saber qué hacer, Alex tiraba de su manga incitándole a continuar, pero se había quedado bloqueado. No sabía si confesar y decirle a Michelle que era Marcos gastando una broma, si seguir fingiendo que era Akari y echarse para atrás, o si continuar con lo que estaban y darle la buena nueva a su amigo de que le había conseguido algo así como una cita para beneficiarse a la protagonista de sus sueños húmedos. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, otras dos veces. Alex le miró extrañado, el suyo también estaba vibrando, así que ligeramente confundidos sacaron sus propios teléfonos y consultaron las notificaciones.

Lo primero que pudieron ver es que Michelle les había añadido a un grupo que se llamaba "No seáis cabrones". Nada más leerlo ambos se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír, procediendo a leer los mensajes que la mujer les había enviado.

**Michelle **

_Es de mala educación leer conversaciones ajenas (15:13)_

_Y más aún utilizar su teléfono para sexting sin su consentimiento (15:13)_

_De hecho diría que es hasta ilegal (15:14)_

**Alex**

_Perdon, no keriamos molestart(15:14)_

\- Pelota- murmuró Marcos tecleando él también una respuesta.

**Marcos**

_Dsd cuando t dist cuenta?(15:15)_

**Michelle **

_Desde que me saludasteis (15:15)_

_Akari ni acorta palabras ni comete faltas (15:15)_

_Pero ha sido divertido tomaros el pelo (15:16)_

_Me habría gustado ver vuestras caras (15:16)_

**Marcos**

_Eres perversa (15:17)_

**Alex**

_Marcos, no digs eso(15:17)_

_Prdonale Michelle, esta resacoso(15:17)_

**Marcos**

_Pelota (15:18)_

Alex le dio un golpe en el brazo a Marcos, que respondió con un corte de manga y sorbiéndose los mocos. Todavía no conseguían creerse del todo el hecho de que la rubia les había seguido el juego engañándoles completamente. Estaban asimilándolo mientras Michelle les explicaba los diferentes factores que les había delatado y que deberían corregir para posteriores bromas similares, cuando oyeron la puerta de la habitación de Akari y el chico salió bostezando de ella. Alex envió un mensaje rápido a Michelle indicándole que el chaval había hecho aparición, y antes de apagar las respectivas pantallas de sus móviles tanto él como Marcos pudieron atisbar un último mensaje de la chica "Seguidme el juego".

\- ¿Me he dejado aquí el…- pudieron ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par y se acercaba en dos zancadas al sofá arrancándole el teléfono a Marcos de la mano y comprobándolo frenéticamente- ¿por qué tienes mi móvil? ¿Por qué estabas hablando con Michelle? - Marcos y Alex se miraron entre ellos conteniendo la risa. La expresión de horror que se iba dibujando en el rostro de Akari fue siendo cada vez más patente. Cuando llegó a la fotografía, emitió un chillido- ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? ¡Yo no os he hecho nada!

Los miró con total impotencia, le temblaba el pulso y respiraba agitadamente. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, releyendo la pantalla con una expresión de total desasosiego en la cara, estaba en tal estado de shock que parecía haber obviado las respuestas positivas de Michelle hacia sus insinuaciones y tan sólo se concentraba en lo que sus amigos habían dicho al hacerse pasar por él. Llevándose las manos a la frente y con la expresión desencajada se sentó en el sofá que estaba vacío y empezó a teclear en completo silencio, Marcos y Alex lo observaban intentando no desternillarse, pero era una tarea que les estaba resultando muy ardua.

**Akari**

_Michelle, Michelle por favor escucha (15:30)_

_Marcos y Alex me han quitado el móvil (15:30)_

_Han sido ellos, yo no he dicho nada de eso por favor, créeme (15:30)_

**Michelle **

_Oh (15:30)_

_No sé, Akari (15:30)_

_Quizás hayas sido tú que me estabas tanteando (15:31)_

_¿Por qué iban a tener tu teléfono tus compañeros? (15:31)_

_Lo tienes con bloqueo, no podrían usarlo (15:31)_

**Akari**

_Michelle, por favor (15:31)_

_Han sido ellos, lo juro. No sé cómo pero conocen mi bloqueo(15:31)_

_Michelle (15:32)_

_Sabes que yo nunca me atrevería a decirte algo así (15:32)_

**Michelle **

_No te conozco tanto (15:33)_

_Puede que haya una faceta de tu personalidad que no conozca (15:33)_

Akari emitió un quejido desesperado, su respiración se aceleró aún más y cada vez se le veía más agobiado, sus amigos le miraron entre ellos con un halo de preocupación, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akari?- preguntó Marcos mientras Alex tecleaba en el grupo que la mujer acaba de crear "No te pases, le va a dar algo"

\- N-n-no me cree. Le he dicho que habéis sido vosotros y no me cree- parecía al borde del llanto- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

**Akari**

_Michelle (15:34)_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? (15:35)_

_Le digo a alguno de ellos que te mande un mensaje y te lo explique (15:35)_

**Michelle **

_¿Y quién me dice que no les estás obligando? (15:36)_

_O usando su teléfono por ejemplo (15:36)_

**Akari**

_¿Estás libre? (15:34)_

_¿Te puedo llamar? (15:35)_

_Necesito aclarar esto por favor (15:35)_

La respuesta se hacía esperar. Akari permaneció con el teléfono en la mano unos segundos mirando al infinito. Movía una pierna nerviosamente y sus amigos no pudieron evitar sentir lástima por él, parecía que iba a entrar en una crisis nerviosa de un momento a otro.

\- Venga tío, que era una broma. Si no te cree luego se lo aclaramos- le animó Marcos, el cual se había hecho de nuevo un ovillo en el sofá y carraspeó un poco aclarándose la garganta, la notaba pesada.

\- Sí. Además tan poco ha sido tan malo, se ha mostrado bastante receptiva.

\- Callaos ¿vale? Ahora mismo no quiero saber nada de vosotros

Ante la respuesta del japonés los chicos le volvieron a mirar entre ellos. Definitivamente estaba más afectado de lo que creían en un principio, y cuando Alex iba a mandarle un mensaje a la mujer para pedirle que parase con la broma el teléfono del japonés empezó a sonar y se quedó mirando la pantalla horrorizado.

\- Es ella- murmuró

\- Pues cógelo- insistió Alex al ver que su amigo se había quedado mirando su mano con el aparato y parecía incapaz de darle al botón de responder.

\- Me da miedo-

\- Joder Akari, que no te va a comer. Cógelo ya que me duele la cabeza.

Se levantó del sofá no sin dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Marcos, y se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí. Alex y Marcos se encogieron de hombros y pese a que las ganas de ir a pegar la oreja para intentar enterarse de algo les carcomían, decidieron que ya habían forzado lo suficiente la máquina con Akari ese día y lo dejaron pasar.

\- H-hola. Michelle. Me quitaron el teléfono, yo me fui a estudiar y me lo dejé en el salón. En serio, tienes que creerme, te paso con alguno de ellos y que te lo expliquen- empezó a hablar rápidamente, trabándose con sus propias palabras. Paseaba dando vueltas por su habitación, pasándose la mano por el pelo y despeinándose.

\- Akari… Akari, cálmate- le dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, pero estaba tan absorto en su propio discurso que ni siquiera era capaz de oírla.- ¡Akari!

\- S-sí- pudo oírla suspirar al otro lado de la línea y tragó saliva, nervioso.

\- Ya sé que no fuiste tú, me di cuenta desde el primer mensaje que me mandaron- Akari sintió un alivio tan repentino que a punto estuvieron de fallarle las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio- Quise seguirles el juego un poco y me pasé, lo siento ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí- dijo de una forma muy poco convincente, como no teniendo claro si lo que le decía Michelle era en serio o sólo para consolarle. Sabía que no era del tipo de personas que decían mentiras piadosas, pero aun así…

\- Akaaaaari- le dijo algo hastiada-Para empezar es evidente porque escriben mal, tú nunca escribes mal en los mensajes. Y menos aún en los que me mandas a mí, que soy tu profesora y querrás quedar bien- pudo oírla reírse un poco y se le contagió- además la fotografía que me mandó Marcos es evidente que no eres tú.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Él es un tirillas en comparación contigo, a ti se te marcan mucho más los músculos de esa zona- Akari notaba sus mejillas calientes, la idea de que Michelle le observaba con tanto detalle le hizo sentirse repentinamente vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo le resultó gratificante- Además, si los rumores no mienten, tu ahí tienes un lunar ¿no?

\- C-c-c-c ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó histérico. Le ardía tanto la cara que llegó a creer que si seguía mucho tiempo pegado al teléfono lo acabaría derritiendo, o peor aún, se fusionaría con su piel.

\- Te recuerdo que tengo buen oído, y Marcos se lo dijo a tus fans

\- Cierto- apenas le salió un hilo de voz. Pese a que la mujer no le estaba viendo desvió la mirada al suelo igualmente, avergonzado.

\- Bueno, te voy a dejar que tengo cosas que hacer ¿ya estás más tranquilo?

\- Sí

\- Diles a estos dos de mi parte que son unos cabrones. Mañana nos vemos.

\- Sí, lo haré. Hasta mañana.

Cuando se alejó el teléfono de la oreja para colgar notó que tanto el uno como la otra estaban ardiendo. Suspiró y revisó de nuevo la conversación que los chicos habían tenido con ella, dándose cuenta sólo en ese momento de las respuestas afirmativas de la mujer a sus supuestas insinuaciones. Pese a que sabía que se debían a que les había estado tomando el pelo a sus compañeros, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ilusión. Quién sabe, quizás algún día conseguiría visitar esa casa que le había ofrecido con tanta tranquilidad. Iba a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo tras haber releído los mensajes cuando éste vibró y lo desbloqueó, topándose con un nuevo mensaje de la mujer.

**Michelle **

_En caso de que las necesites la oferta de unas clases particulares para ayudarte a repasar sigue en pie (16:05)_

_Que faltaste a la práctica de contracción muscular (16:05)_

**Akari**

_Lo tendré en cuenta (16:08)_

Tres minutos. Había tardado 3 minutos en escribir una contestación de 4 palabras, dos de ellas monosílabos. Pero se había quedado tan anonadado que primero tuvo que procesar el mensaje, luego pensar la respuesta y finalmente escribirla. Y con la manos temblorosas fruto de los nervios era muy difícil teclear algo inteligible.

Salió de su habitación con la cara teñida de un bonito tono escarlata y se derrumbó en el sofá vacío junto al de sus compañeros, que lo miraban con curiosidad morbosa. Max se acercó a él y le rascó, manteniéndose a propósito en silencio sin decir nada y obviando los gestos de Marcos incitándole a que contase lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Qué?- estalló finalmente Alex presa de la impaciencia

\- Que sois unos cabrones, de parte de Michelle. Y de la mía también- se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos en el sofá- Eso no se hace

\- Perdona tío, sólo era una broma. Todos hemos salido ganando. Tú has hablado con ella y Marcos ya no está enfadado conmigo.

\- Sigo enfadado contigo- aclaró desde debajo del edredón- Pero menos…- se sorbió los mocos- Además casi conseguimos que te lleve a su casa a practicar anatomía

\- Eso, eso. No te quejarás

\- Sí me quejo. Era mentira, y aunque no lo hubiese sido, no habría aceptado.

\- Sí venga, ahora me vas a decir que no te pone Michelle- se rio Marcos soltando una carcajada sardónica

\- Claro que sí, pero no me gustaría que fuese así. Además hay más factores- se puso aún más rojo y se encogió en sí mismo. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos y de repente a Alex se le iluminó la cara

\- Espera, espera, espera….te gusta Michelle

\- Dinos algo que no sepamos, Sherlock- le recriminó el rubio.

\- No, Marcos. No me refiero a gustar sin más…me refiero a GUSTAR- ambos se giraron hacia Akari que les devolvió la mirada un poco confundido.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que me gusta ¡cómo no me va a gustar! - dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo- Es inteligente, justa, sincera, amable, independiente, fuerte - empezó enumerar y sus amigos sonrieron como quien ve a un niño hablando de su primer amor- Y además es preciosa

\- Akari, esto va a sonar muy gay, pero eres jodidamente adorable- le espetó Alex riendo por lo bajo

\- Déjame- farfulló cubriéndose la cara con la mano y levantándose - Me piro a estudiar otra vez y me llevo el móvil- añadió con una mirada severa- Por cierto, me alegro de que hayáis solucionado vuestros problemas.

\- Bah- dijo Marcos desde el sofá dándose la vuelta y envolviéndose aún más en el edredón.

No obstante Marcos no podía negar que su amigo tenía razón. Seguía dolido, y molesto, además de un poco triste, pero se encontraba muchísimo mejor que esa mañana. Y desde luego mucho mejor que la noche anterior, en la cual se le vino el mundo encima. Puede que fuese sólo fruto de la adrenalina liberada en la broma a Akari, o de haber recuperado fuerzas recobrándose un poco de su resaca, o simplemente de la emoción del momento. Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que Alex no le hubiese dicho nada en el fondo no era para tanto, que por lo que decía Yaeko la otra japonesa no estaba realmente enfadada con él y que Iván…en lo que se refería a Iván pues...bueno. Puede que hiciese reír a Kanako, y que pasase tiempo con ella en el trabajo y que la llamase Kanakin, pero el que seguía teniendo una marca en el cuello fruto de un mordisco juguetón ni se llamaba Iván, ni era ruso. Era un mejicano rubio de brillantes ojos verdes llamado Marcos.


	37. Un silencio significativo

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras unos cuantos capítulos sin que la acción se centrase en ellos, de nuevo volvemos a tener a Michelle y Akari como personajes principales. Quedan pocos días para el examen de Anatomía, y el pobre Akari se ha dado cuenta de que tiene dudas, sobre todo relativas a los días que faltó a clase. Desde luego le vendrían genial unas clases particulares pero ¿habrá alguien dispuesto a ayudarle?**

**Conforme más se acercan las vacaciones navideñas más se van calentando las cosas entre diferentes personajes, y con el _Secret Santa_ a la vuelta de la esquina los nervios de más de uno están también a flor de piel. Adelantamos ya que en esta semana y la siguiente puede que haya personajes que poco a poco se vayan dando cuenta de lo que realmente sienten, otros que afiancen aún más lo que ya sienten y alguno que llegue a tomar alguna decisión que para bien o para mal puede tener consecuencias en el futuro próximo...o lejano.**

**\- Título: Un silencio significativo siempre es mejor que unas insignificantes palabras****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 17221  
\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Adolf y Joseph. **

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**UN SILENCIO SIGNIFICATIVO SIEMPRE ES MEJOR QUE UNAS INSIGNIFICANTES PALABRAS**

Se comería un jabalí…o incluso dos. Tenía tantísima hambre que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la deliciosa comida que guardaba en su mochila y que parecía mirarla con lujuria incitándola a que la devorase. Soltó un suspiro exasperado, quedaban 15 minutos para el descanso y se le estaban haciendo eternos. En realidad podía salir cuando quisiera ya que no teniendo clase disponía de un horario bastante libre siempre y cuando cumpliese su trabajo, pero salir antes de tiempo implicaría saltarse su propia planificación, y odiaba salirse de sus planes. Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa y dejó escapar otro bufido, uno de sus compañeros le miró con la ceja enarcada así que optó por levantarse e ir a hacerle una visita a Adolf. Al fin y al cabo quería preguntarle si había visto a Eva y así de paso aprovechaba y hablaba un poco con él.

Esa mañana había tenido infinita suerte y no se había topado con Joseph, al parecer estaba ocupado con un grupo de sus alumnos de Biología en el campo, ya que fueron a descubrir las maravillas de la madre Naturaleza…o algo así. El caso es que se había librado de él en lo que llevaba de día, y esa era razón más que suficiente para sentirse contenta. Pasó junto al despacho de susodicho sin preocuparse porque la detectase y golpeó con suavidad pero firmeza la puerta de Adolf, esperando unos segundos a obtener permiso para pasar desde el otro lado.

\- Oh, hola Michelle- saludó en cuanto ella asomó la cabeza- Pasa

Ella obedeció y entró, no pudiendo evitar depositar la mirada en la multitud de libros sobre Actinopterigios anguilifromes que poblaban las estanterías de la estancia. Se sentó en la silla frente a él y torciendo el gesto al ver la fotografía de su mujer e hija que tenía sobre la mesa. Adolf era muy hermético en lo que a su vida privada se refería, pero no era secreto para los más allegados a él que las cosas en su casa no iban bien. Michelle había tenido el placer (o no) de coincidir varias veces con Rose en casa de Shokichi y en la de Adolf mismo, y su impresión sobre ella nunca había sido muy buena. Llámalo intuición femenina, sexto sentido o capacidad de observación, pero generalmente una persona casada no se dedica a contestar menajes de teléfono con una sonrisa ausente para irse poco después alegando que le ha surgido un plan de última hora con una amiga.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- cuestionó al ver que pasaban unos segundos sin que se pronunciase.

\- No, nada concreto- se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas con la manga del jersey- Buscaba a Eva.

\- Tenía un poco de fiebre y la mandé a casa- apagó la pantalla del ordenador y apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas - Se fue hace un par de horas.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Creo que sí, sólo parecía un catarro. Pero con la epidemia de gripe que tenemos mejor prevenir.

\- Cierto, ayer me faltaron 5 en una clase, y hoy 8 en otra.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? Estás un poco pálida- la escrutó con la mirada y ella simplemente ladeó un poco la cabeza

\- Será hambre. Me comería un oso hora mismo

\- Te creo- sonrió levemente para sí

\- Por cierto ¿irás a casa de Shokichi este sábado?

\- Aún no lo sé, estoy pendiente de una cena familiar. Además ya sabes que el boxeo no me llama especialmente- reconoció.

\- Sabes que no va a dejar de darte la lata hasta que lo confirmes ¿verdad?

\- Sí- suspiró- Es bastante…insistente

\- Es un pesado, dilo claramente- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta- Voy a comer

Se despidieron y Michelle salió del despacho resoplando. Ya se había hecho a la idea de comer con Eva, y aunque habitualmente no le molestaba el pasar sola sus ratos libres lo cierto es que iba echar de menos la compañía de la joven. No obstante la suerte pareció sonreírle, y en cuanto echó andar por el pasillo pudo divisar al final del mismo una conocida y fornida figura envuelta en un extrañamente favorecer anorak de corte militar. Con la mochila colgando de un hombro, el pelo revuelto y sus características botas acordonadas negras por encima de los pantalones, no necesitó que se diera la vuelta para reconocerle.

\- ¡Akari!- le llamó al ver que se alejaba en dirección a la puerta del departamento. Pudo verle girar como activado por un resorte y dedicarle una breve sonrisa. Tenía en la mano lo que parecían apuntes de su propia asignatura. Michelle no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de suficiencia y una vez lo alcanzó se paró junto a él cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hola. Esto…

\- ¿Dudas?- le preguntó señalando las hojas. Él asintió- Al final vas a necesitar esas clases particulares ¿eh?- el chaval abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva

\- N-no quería implicar nada…

\- Akari, tranquilo. Ya lo sé- Michelle miró al interior de su despacho, se habían parado a hablar en la puerta y sus compañeros la miraban desde el interior con suma curiosidad- ¿Te parece si comemos juntos y te ayudo con eso?

\- No quiero molestar- dijo con tono de disculpa e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza- Come con calma, ya me paso luego.

\- No molestas- le restó importancia haciendo un gesto negativo con la mano- Eva está mala así que me tocaba comer sola- Michelle entró a por su comida seguida de un tímido Akari, que pese a que cada vez se pasaba por allí más habitualmente, seguía sintiéndose intimidado por el hecho de estar en un "territorio" que no era el suyo.

Si al chaval que se balanceaba sobre los talones de sus pies tras ella le extrañaba la cantidad de comida que era capaz de ingerir, había tenido la decencia de no mostrarlo. Podía parecer poco, pero ya era más de lo que había conseguido la mayoría de la gente con la que compartía mesa alguna vez, que no dudaba en hacer algún apunte sobre su capacidad estomacal. Abrió su mochila y comprobó con resignación que a lo largo de la mañana ya había consumido casi todas las reservas de cosas para picotear con las que se abasteció esa mañana. No le quedaría más remedio que o disminuir su ritmo de ingesta o gastarse dinero en la máquina, y la primera opción no le parecía aceptable.

\- ¿Qué me querías preguntar?- le cuestionó de repente conforme dejaba de rebuscar en la mochila y posaba las cosas en la mesa.

\- Es que…

\- Si empiezas con un "es que", malo…

Uno de sus compañeros soltó una casi imperceptible carcajada, otra de ellas negó con la cabeza sin preocuparse de ocultar una sonrisa divertida conforme salía del despacho. Por alguna razón les entretenía en sobremanera ver a Michelle tomándole el pelo al chico. Estaban acostumbrados a su naturaleza más reservada y seria, y les gustaba esa nueva faceta de la mujer que estaban conociendo desde que el japonés había empezado a hacer aparición por el departamento. Akari rebuscó nervioso entre los apuntes que tenía en las manos y a punto estuvo de tirarlos, el que las miradas del resto de doctorandos además de la de su profesora estuvieran clavadas en él no ayudaba.

\- ¿Acabas?- le recriminó cruzándose de brazos y tamborileando con los dedos sobre uno de ellos. Akari se aceleró rebuscando en los apuntes y se le cayeron par de hojas. La miró mortificado y al agacharse a recogerlas se le resbalaron de los dedos el resto que tenía en la mano.

\- No seas tan dura Michelle, que le pones nervioso

\- Sabe que es una broma- se justificó agachándole junto a Akari y ayudándole a organizar los papeles

\- ¿Ah sí?- murmuró el aludido de forma casi inconsciente. Michelle le dio un puñetazo en el brazo que pretendía ser leve pero que debió dolerle más de lo que era su intención inicial, pues emitió un quejido llevándose la mano al golpe.

Se incorporaron una vez hubieron terminado de recoger los papeles, y sin cruzar con su compañero nada más que una mirada iracunda en respuesta a la sonrisa socarrona que recibió de él, sacó a Akari del despacho y le guio por el pasillo hasta el lugar donde acostumbraba a comer. Pese a que ya era la tercera vez que el chico la acompañaba a esa hora, la facultad de medicina seguía resultándole ajena, y el único camino que conocía al dedillo era el que había desde la puerta principal hasta el departamento donde ella trabajaba. Mientras se sentaba y comenzaba su ritual de colocación de comida sobre la mesa, pudo atisbar por el rabillo del ojo a Akari quitándose la mochila y el abrigo dejándolos en el banco de enfrente. Aprovechó el momento que el chico empleó en sacar su _bento_ de la bolsa en la que lo traía para repasar los apuntes de la discordia, y en cuanto tuvo las hojas en las manos arrugó la nariz y lo miró con incredulidad.

\- Dime que esto no es tuyo.

\- No, me lo han dejado mis compañeros- se sentó finalmente junto a ella y la miró excusándose- Son de los días que falté

\- ¿Y pretendes estudiar con esto?- empezó a pasar hojas con consternación- Los folios están amarillos, y huelen…- olisqueó el papel- …huelen raro ¿y qué demonios es esta letra? ¡Y esto está mal!- entrecerró los ojos escudriñando la ininteligible caligrafía- Creo…

\- Por eso tenía dudas- le dio un trago a la cantimplora con agua que tenía sobre la mesa, sin quitar ojo a la mujer a su lado, que seguía repasando los apuntes- Sobre todo con la contracción muscular.

\- Te lo dije- apuntilló ligeramente ausente. Estaba demasiado anonadada con lo que tenía frente a ella, si todos los apuntes que tenía ese alumno eran así, dudaba muchísimo que fuese capaz de aprobar su asignatura - Pero esto es a sucio o algo ¿no?- Akari negó con la cabeza

\- Hace así los de todas las asignaturas- Michelle se los devolvió con una expresión de estupefacción aún marcada en el rostro- No me entero de nada y no puedo avanzar.

\- No te preocupes, te explico ahora lo que pueda y mañana te traigo un libro que te va a venir bien…

Se estaba metiendo un pedazo de comida en la boca cuando lo notó. Esa manera inconfundible de caminar, esa característica esencia que no era capaz de comparar con nada que hubiera olido antes, el eco de su voz canturreando conforme se acercaba.

\- Oh mierda…- murmuró notando una sensación desagradable por el cuerpo. Ni siquiera había aparecido aún y ya sentía como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún sitio al que huir o en el que esconderse, pero las opciones disponibles implicaban tener que dejar su comida a solas, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer

\- Michelle ¿qué pasa?- pudo oír la voz preocupada de su alumno a su lado y tras dedicarle una significativa mirada se desplazó en el banco y agarrándole de los hombros le giró haciéndole darle la espalda. Subió las piernas al asiento flexionándolas y pegando sus rodillas al cuerpo y se ocultó tras él.

\- Es Joe, tápame.

Efectivamente en cuanto el chico miró al fondo del pasillo pudo ver a Joseph acercarse, con una sonrisa radiante, una bolsa en la mano y tarareando. Michelle no necesitó asomarse para saber que se estaba acercando, podía sentirlo. Su intuición le decía que el encuentro no era fortuito, y que por tanto todos sus intentos por pasar desapercibida serían inútiles, pero aun así no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de intentarlo.

\- Si lo prefieres os dejo solos- murmuró cubriéndose la boca con la mano, con la intención de que el hombre, que le acaba de saludar con un gesto de la cabeza, no le viese mover los labios.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Su autoritario tono no daba opción a réplica, así que aun con cierta reticencia se recolocó en el banco intentando tapar más a la chica que se ocultaba tras él. Ella sabía que estaba poniendo a Akari en un compromiso, la tensión que sentía cada vez que Joseph se acercaba a él era más que evidente, lo cual le parecía perfectamente normal teniendo en cuenta lo acontecido un mes y pico atrás. Realmente no quería hacerle pasar por esto, pero la idea de tener que quedarse a solas con Joseph la incomodaba de una manera tal que se le quitaban hasta la ganas de comer. Mierda. La comida. En cuanto la viese sabría que ella estaba allí, si es que no se lo olía ya. Suspiró con derrotismo y se echó hacia delante, apoyando la frente entre los omóplatos del chico. Lo sintió dar un respingo y quedarse tieso como un gato de escayola.

\- Gracias, pero ya sabe que estoy aquí- le murmuró permitiéndose unos segundos de descanso apoyada en él antes de oír de nuevo esa voz que tanto era capaz de enervarla.

\- ¿Estás segur…

\- Hola Akari- saludó con total tranquilidad, interrumpiéndole- Buenas, Michelle. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día hoy, preciosa?

\- Bien hasta que llegaste- bufó alejándose del japonés y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el banco- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Venía a proponerte que fuésemos a comer por ahí dado que no nos hemos visto en toda la mañana- se sentó en el banco frente a ellos. Olía a campo, de hecho sus botas de montaña llenas de barro y briznas de hierba delataban de dónde acababa de llegar- Pero veo que ya estás acompañada. No obstante, puedo invitaros a los dos.

\- Ya tenemos comida, gracias- le estaba costando mantener la compostura, si había un momento que odiaba que le interrumpiesen era precisamente ese. Con el ceño fruncido y algo de desgana le dio un bocado a su comida y se mantuvo en silencio intentando saborearla. Quizás así se le pasase un poco el mal humor.

\- Oh, vaya- pese a que su voz parecía querer mostrar decepción su rostro seguía mostrando una expresión victoriosa, irradiaba tanta confianza que Akari sentía cómo la suya propia se empequeñecía cada vez que estaba a su lado- Me quedo con vosotros, que yo también traje.

Apoyó la bolsa que traía en la mesa y empezó asacar sus cosas, si a alguno de los presentes aún le quedaba algún atisbo de duda de que ese encuentro fuese casual, Joseph acababa de confirmar que no lo era. Michelle soltó un suspiro exasperado, sabía que en esos momentos estaba siendo excesivamente cortante con él y por una vez no tenía razón para serlo, pero especialmente desde la discusión que habían tenido no podía evitar ponerse a la defensiva cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y siguió comiendo intentando obviar la intensa mirada de Joe sobre ella, así como la de Akari, que se intercambiaba entre ambos. Al pobre chaval se le veía totalmente fuera de lugar y masticaba con desgana, pasándose más rato revolviendo la comida en el_ bento_ con los palillos que con ellos en la boca. Le dio algo de lástima. Era plenamente consciente de que la actitud intolerante que estaba teniendo hacia Joseph no ayudaba nada a que la situación fue un poco más cómoda para los tres, así que tras tragar suspiró con cansancio e intentó establecer una conversación para aligerar el ambiente.

-Joe- ambos clavaron sus ojos en ella con cierta curiosidad al oírla hablar- He estado avanzando en el análisis de los primeros resultados de los individuos control y tengo algunas dudas. Me gustaría que me echases una mano

\- Sin problema Michelle, cualquier día que quieras - sonrió aún con más amplitud- Esta tarde mismo cuando salgas de clase- le dedicó una expresión presuntuosa y se echó hacia delante hablando casi entre susurros- Ya sabes que siempre estoy disponible para ti- ni siquiera le hizo falta mirar a su izquierda para saber que Akari estaba estupefacto. Ella dejó escapar un resoplido de exasperación conforme echaba la espalda hacia atrás.

\- Joseph- le recriminó

\- Estoy muy contento de poder servirte de ayuda, me alegra ver que por fin confías en mí- la penetró con la mirada y ella se revolvió incómoda en el asiento. Su alumno había dejado de comer y los observaba horrorizado.

\- Sólo necesito que revises la estadística- le dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono cortante - Nada más

\- Está bien- retomó su posición y le guiñó un ojo- Ya conoces mi horario, pásate a verme cuando estés libre. Aunque si lo prefieres podemos discutirlo cenando, conozco un restaurante nuevo que…

\- Joe, por favor, basta.

Él hizo un gesto de disculpa y siguió comiendo. Si ya normalmente era bastante pesado en lo que a sus intentos por conquistarla se refería, llevaba unas semanas que estaba especialmente insistente. Pasó a su siguiente plato casi engulléndolo, desviando sus ojos a Akari y topándose con que él también la estaba observando. Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa señalando los apuntes, al fin y al cabo había ido a su despacho a preguntarle dudas y vista la situación acabaría por no resolvérselas, y tampoco era algo que pudiera explicarle en un par de minutos en un cambio de clase.

\- Akari ¿no comes?- centraron su atención a Joseph, que mordisqueaba algo que terminó de tragar antes de continuar- Desde que he venido prácticamente no has probado bocado

\- No tengo mucha hambre- Michelle sabía que no era verdad, y el rubio probablemente también.

\- Deberías comer igualmente. Haces un entrenamiento muy duro y necesitas mucha energía ¿verdad Michelle?- no sabía si lo estaba haciendo para congraciarse con ella o porque realmente y pese a lo que pudiera parecer el chaval le caía bien. Pero en esa ocasión tuvo que agradecerle a Joseph su esfuerzo por integrar a Akari en la conversación.

\- Sí. Come- el joven asintió y como para demostrar que les hacía caso se metió en la boca un trozo particularmente grande

\- Traes un _bento_ muy equilibrado ¿lo preparas tú?- preguntó. Parecía sincero, no obstante Akari miró a Michelle cuestionándole sin palabras si debía responder o no. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que continuara.

\- No me importa madrugar así que suelo prepararlo cuando me levanto- ya un poco más relajado al estar en un terreno en el que se sentía más seguro empezó a comer con más ganas- Me enseñó a cocinar mi madre.

\- Pues lo hizo bien ¿también te enseñó ella a preparar menús tan adecuados para deportistas?

\- No, eso ha sido más cosa de Keiji - reconoció- y de Michelle.

\- Mi chica siempre ha sido una excelente maestra- mostró una complacida expresión al mirarla y ella se sintió a sí misma enarcando una ceja - Aunque eso tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie ¿no Akari?

\- Sí, lo es- desvió la mirada y carraspeó.

\- No seas pelota- le robó un trozo de _tamagoyaki _y se lo comió- Está rico- alabó con cierta sorpresa en la voz- Bueno, a lo que iba. Tan buena no seré si tienes dudas.

\- Fue culpa mía, falté esos días.

\- Os puedo echar una mano- se ofreció- ¿Sobre qué es la duda?

\- No es necesario, Joe. Mi clase, mi práctica, mis alumnos, mis dudas

\- De acuerdo. Pero si necesitases cualquier cosa ya sabes que…

\- Sí, sí, sí, ya te avisaré- le cortó.

Para su alivio pudo ver que Akari estaba un poco más relajado y comía con ganas. Ella ya casi había terminado con su ración y Joseph hacía rato que había recogido sus cosas y se había acomodado en el banco.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué tal lleváis los regalos de _Secret Santa_?

A Akari estuvo a punto de caérsele el recipiente que tenía en la mano. De hecho se atragantó y mientras tosía tuvo que posarlo para echar mano del agua y beber. Michelle en un acto casi reflejo se acercó a él y le empezó a frotar la espalda. Joseph, que había lanzado la pregunta, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, con algo tan sencillo como la reacción del chico había conseguido descartar de un plumazo a multitud de posibles candidatos. Se había propuesto adivinar quién regalaba a quién ese año. Normalmente no tenía problema para saberlo, pero en esta ocasión participaban muchas personas con las que tenía poco contacto o a las que directamente ni conocía, y se le estaba complicando.

\- Bien, ya tengo la idea decidida y sólo me falta comprarlo ¿y tú?- no tenía claro con qué intención había hecho Joseph la pregunta, pero consideró que contestar del modo más neutral posible era la opción acertada - ¿Estás bien?- le murmuró a Akari aun acariciándole la espalda.

\- Sí, sí- respondió una vez pudo recuperar el aliento

\- Aún no lo he comprado. Pero tampoco me preocupa especialmente, sé que en cuanto me decida no fallaré con el regalo- se mostraba tan convencido que resultaba difícil no creerle- ¿Y tú Akari? ¿Ya lo has decidido?

\- No- respondió la boca pequeña

\- Por tu reacción parece que la persona a la que regalas está presente- le cuestionó pícaramente y llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

\- N-no sé por qué lo dices- fijó la mirada en el suelo y Michelle dirigió sus ojos a Joseph, que sonreía para sí. De ser otra la situación probablemente sería ella la que estuviese pinchando al chico para que hablase, pero por alguna razón le molestaba que fuese precisamente él el que lo estuviese haciendo en su lugar.

\- Joe- le llamó la atención, siendo su tono de voz lo suficientemente claro como para indicarle que dejase el tema.

\- Por si te he tocado yo que sepas que lo único que quiero y no tengo es una cosita preciosa, rubia y despampanante que está sentada a tu lado- Michelle soltó un bufido exasperado y apoyó la cara en las manos cogiendo aire, o se relajaba, o lo mataba, y la segunda opción aunque más atractiva, era menos viable.

\- Eso no está en mi mano- respondió Akari con una acritud que no le caracterizaba- Y no es una "cosita".

Ambos se quedaron mirándole con estupefacción, especialmente ella. Al fin y al cabo Joseph ya había sido testigo de los arranques del chaval defendiéndola, pero Michelle no estaba al tanto de esa faceta.

\- Tienes razón- se llevó la mano al pecho y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Lamento profundamente si te he ofendido, era simplemente una forma de hablar- Akari chascó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mirando en otra dirección- Dada la hora que es debo irme, esta tarde volveré con mis chicos al campo y tengo que encontrarme ahora con ellos. Comprendo que me eches de menos, Michelle

\- No te echaré de menos, en absoluto

\- ¿Entonces a qué se deben esos ojos vidriosos?- le agarró la mano que tenía sobre la mesa entre las suyas y clavó la mirada en su cara. Ella se echó atrás e intentó soltarse, pero lamentablemente Joseph era de las pocas personas que conocía que tenía más fuerza que ella. - Hay dos opciones. Opción uno, estás incubando algún tipo de enfermedad. Opción dos, me vas a echar tanto de menos que no puedes contener tus lágrimas. La opción uno queda automáticamente descartada, dado que con tu excelente condición física difícilmente puedes enfermar, así que claramente estás enamorada de mí.

\- Opción tres, me das alergia- le interrumpió antes de que pudiese seguir desvariando- Y como me sigas tocando voy a sufrir un shock anafiláctico- pudo oír a Akari reírse por lo bajo

\- No sabía que tu cuerpo reaccionaba tan violentamente cada vez que me ves, tendré que andarme con ojo para no excitarte demasiado- _¿Es que siempre tiene respuesta para todo? _Pensó Michelle desesperándose y tirando con fuerza de su mano, logrando, esta vez sí, soltarse de su agarre- Pero cuídate, no tienes buena cara- le dijo pasándole un dedo por el lateral del rostro para acto seguido levantarse.

Se despidió de ellos y se marchó por dónde había venido. Michelle miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que tan sólo le quedaban 15 minutos más de descanso antes de volver al trabajo, había tenido una mañana casi perfecta y de un momento a otro su día se había chafado. Entendía que las intenciones de Joseph no eran malas, de hecho eran bastante claras y él mismo no tenía reparo en reconocerlo, pero eso no quitaba que no se sintiese asqueada e incómoda. Además estaba Akari, el pobre chaval parecía que no llevaba muy buen día y para colmo al final no había podido resolverle las dudas que tenía a cuenta de haber faltado a clase ¿por culpa de quién? Ah, sí ¡Joseph!

\- Siento que hayas tenido que ser testigo de esto, Akari. Pero no tenía ganas de quedarme a solas con él

\- Normal, si se toma esas libertades con testigos que no hará sin ellos.

\- Ah, por eso no te preocupes- se echó hacia atrás en el banco, extrañamente pese a haber comido más que bien se encontraba algo cansada. Probablemente debido al agotamiento mental al que le había sometido Joe- No le importa tener público, de hecho creo que hasta lo prefiere - resopló y cerrando los ojos apoyó la cabeza en la pared que tenían tras ellos- Al final no he podido explicarte eso

\- No importa. Estudiaré otra cosa esta tarde, o lo busco por internet- revolvió la comida que le quedaba aún en el _bento_ con los palillos con desgana, desde que se había atragantado no le había apetecido seguir comiendo- No me apetece más ¿lo quieres?

\- ¿No te lo vas a comer?- él negó con la cabeza- ¿En serio?- a modo de respuesta se lo ofreció, así que antes de que el chico se arrepintiese aceptó el ofrecimiento y empezó a comérselo - Esto está buenísimo- alabó entre bocados.

\- Gr-gracias- por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como un rubor teñía sus mejillas a la vez que una sonrisa se le dibujaba y se rascaba la nariz, avergonzado.

\- Un día te voy a pedir que me hagas la comida- le miró y se topó con su expresión anonadada.

\- Cuando quieras- Michelle sonrió al percatarse de que pese a que apartó la mirada, el chico mostraba una expresión de orgullo.

\- Oye, estaba pensando… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy al salir de clase? ¿Vas a pasar por el gimnasio?

\- No, la verdad- se rascó la nuca- Ayer ya fui y tengo los exámenes muy encima, prefiero irme a casa a estudiar.

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- en el momento en el que lanzó la pregunta se imaginaba perfectamente la reacción que Akari iba a tener, y no la decepcionó. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó paralizado, como intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír- Ya te dije que las clases particulares seguían en pie. Explicarte esa práctica me va a llevar bastante más de 10 minutos. Tengo apuntes y un par de libros que te pueden venir bien- se encogió de hombros- Es lo más práctico, y así de paso podemos dar un repaso general a lo que lleves peor.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, en serio

\- Pero, pero… ¿cómo voy a ir a tu casa? Eres mi profesora y yo soy sólo tu alumno

\- Yo he estado en tu casa

\- Ya pero…

\- ¿Pero? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres venir?- le cuestionó enarcando una ceja. Juraría que pudo percibir el momento exacto en el cual entró en pánico.

\- N-no es eso…

\- Akari, si es por lo de tus amigos del otro día, ya sé que no tuviste nada que ver- terminó de comer y le devolvió el _bento_ \- Son clases particulares, en ese tipo de clases o bien el profesor va a casa del alumno o viceversa, no tiene nada de raro. ¿Tanto te intimido?

\- Un poco sí- reconoció agachando la cabeza

\- Idiota- se rio y volvió a mirar su reloj, ahora sí o sí tenía que irse- Me tengo que marchar ya.

Terminaron de recoger y echaron a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al departamento de Michelle, una vez delante de la puerta se pararon un momento para ultimar detalles.

\- A las 4 nos vemos en la parada de bus. Puede que llegue un poco tarde, pero de todas formas la línea que lleva a mi casa hasta y cuarto no pasa. Nos vemos en clase luego- se despidió con la mano e iba a entrar en el departamento cuando le oyó llamarla y se dio la vuelta. Agarraba el tirante de su mochila con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio.

\- Es cierto que no tienes muy buena cara. Cuídate…- parecía más una súplica que una orden, por lo que le sonrió.

\- Lo haré ¡y tira para clase que no llegas!

Abrió la puerta del departamento y entró, saludando a los conocidos y enfilando el camino hasta su despacho. Sabía que le iba a tocar enfrentarse a múltiples miradas y comentarios por parte de sus compañeros, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Tras haber sobrevivido a una comida con Joseph cualquier cosa le parecía fácil.

Por fortuna para ella, el resto de la tarde transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, incluso en la clase de Anatomía en el grupo de Akari las cosas estuvieron bastante tranquilas y las fans no dieron mucho la lata. Por lo menos, no estando ella presente, lo que hicieran a partir del momento que salió por la puerta del aula era algo que no sabría hasta que le preguntase al afectado.

Horas más tarde Akari se encontraba apoyado en la marquesina del autobús esperando a Michelle. Se abrió el cuello del abrigo, pese a estar entrando en el invierno amenazaba tormenta y el tiempo había templado, por lo que sentía que el pelo del cuello y la capucha de su anorak le atosigaban más de lo habitual. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para mirar la hora, sólo pasaban unos minutos de las cuatro, y sus amigos parecía que se habían cansado de mandarle mensajes tomándole el pelo. Tras salir de la Facultad de Medicina les había enviado un mensaje a sus compañeros para avisarles de que llegaría tarde. En cuanto dijo la razón las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, y así como Alex le preguntó si no le convendría pasar antes por casa a buscar condones, Marcos directamente le dio la enhorabuena y le pidió que hiciese fotos. Suspiró ¿por qué siempre lo tenían que llevar todo al ámbito sexual? No todo en la vida era sexo...o quizás sí y él pensaba que no porque no había tenido su debut. Apoyó la cabeza en la marquesina mirando los nubarrones que parecían más densos y más negros conforme avanzaba el día. Esperaba que Michelle estuviese bien, realmente se la veía menos vivaz que en su estado habitual, tenía la piel más pálida y la notaba cansada, y ser profesora en una universidad llena de alumnos contagiados de gripe era el caldo de cultivo perfecto para que enfermase. De hecho sus dos amigos de clase habían faltado durante todo el día a cuenta de que tenían gripe. Pudo oír un trueno muy a lo lejos, no se había traído paraguas así que esperaba que en caso de romper a llover el agua les diese tregua hasta que llegasen a casa de Michelle. Puede que el día fuese un poco más cálido que los anteriores, pero seguían estando en diciembre.

La vio llegar andando a paso rápido, y tras saludarle lo primero que hizo fue disculparse por llegar tarde. Una vez a su lado, la mujer se recolocó el pelo mirándose en el reflejo del cristal de la parada de autobús, se había levantado un viento bastante molesto y en su camino desde la facultad se había despeinado.

\- Es la línea 7, creo. Siempre voy andando y no me acuerdo del número- comentó repasando las rutas de las diferentes líneas en el mapa convenientemente ubicado en la parada.

\- Podemos ir andando si quieres

\- Son unos 40 minutos, perderíamos mucho tiempo. Con el bus a menos 25 ya estamos en mi calle- rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una bolsa con un mix de frutos secos- ¿Quieres?

Alargó la mano hasta la bolsa y cogió un puñado. Siendo sincero, una vez se había recuperado del mal trago de la comida le había dado un hambre voraz. Si ya de por sí a esa hora estaba hambriento, habiendo comido menos de lo habitual lo notaba aún más. No obstante, pese a que intentó que le durasen un buen rato, aún no había llegado el autobús cuando volvía a tener las manos vacías, y de hecho juraría que tenía hasta más hambre. Intentó distraerse con el resto de la gente que esperaba en parada, pero su mirada se seguía desviando a la bolsa de frutos secos inconscientemente. Si le daban a elegir preferiría comer algo más contundente, pero no le diría que no a unas cuanta nueces y cacahuetes en ese momento. Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos escrutadores de Michelle, que sonrió levemente e inesperadamente le cogió de la mano y le puso en ella la bolsa, cerrándole el puño alrededor de la misma.

\- Eso te pasa por no comer al mediodía, que ahora tienes hambre-

\- Michelle, no hace falta- alargó la mano hacia ella con los frutos secos aun dentro de su puño, pero le ignoró

\- Come y calla.

\- Gracias- empezó a picotear al principio con algo de reparo y luego con más ganas. Por lo que su profesora le había dicho el autobús no tardaría mucho en llegar, y eso esperaba, el viento cada vez era más molesto y aunque no resultaba especialmente frío sí que era incómodo.

\- ¿Quedan pistachos?- se le acercó hasta que estuvieron hombro con hombro, agarrándole del brazo y tirando un poco de él hacia abajo, lo suficiente como para poder asomarse dentro de la bolsa. - ¡Oh! Aquí hay uno.

Si la mujer era consciente de la serie de sentimientos que le estaba provocando al pegarse a él, era algo que Akari no sabía. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que desde donde estaba podía oler su colonia además de su esencia característica, y que con tan sólo bajar un poco la cabeza podría enterrar la cara en su cuello, para mordisquear la nunca inmaculada que su corta melena dejaba al descubierto al estar ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Agitó la cabeza, no debía pensar esas cosas, no de su profesora, no en ese momento y mucho menos en ese lugar.

\- Mira, ya llega el bus.

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada se separó de él y quitándose uno de los tirantes de la mochila se giró sobre ella para buscar su cartera. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y para cuando el autobús frenaba frente a ellos, aún seguía en la misma posición en la que ella le había dejado al despegarse de él. Notó a alguien tirando de su manga y la miró, Michelle le soltó un "¡Vamos!" y se puso a la cola para subir al vehículo mientras sacaba las monedas correspondientes al importe del viaje. La imitó y se colocó a su lado, guardado finalmente la dichosa bolsa en el bolsillo del abrigo para sacar el también su cartera. ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer? Olerla había disparado sus instintos más primarios y se disponía a pasar el resto de la tarde a solas con ella, en su casa para más señas. Necesitaba calmarse, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

El autobús estaba lleno, no de una forma exagerada, pero sí lo suficiente como para que al montarse no les quedara más remedio que quedarse de pie. Le indicó que la siguiera y aprovechó un rincón junto a una de las ventanas, apoyándose en la pared tras dejar la mochila a sus pies. Él se agarró a la barra que había sobre ella, aprovechando su propio brazo estirado para apoyar un poco la cabeza. La observó, parecía que algo la molestaba, y conforme más avanzaban en su trayecto más encogida en sí misma la veía ¿le pasaría lo mismo que a Alex en los autobuses? Recordaba que cuando habían ido a casa de Shokichi tiempo atrás su amigo se había agobiado muchísimo, y la cara que estaba poniendo Michelle era bastante similar a la de él. Se acercó un poco más a ella, cubriéndola un poco con su cuerpo. El olor de su champú volvió a llenarle las fosas nasales, pero tenía la mente tan ocupada en si debía preguntarle si le pasaba algo y cómo hacerlo, que todos los pensamientos puramente sexuales que ocupaban su cabeza minutos antes se habían desvanecido. Alguien empezó a silbar ¿quién demonios silbaba en un autobús? Estaba acostumbrado a su país natal, donde en los medios de transporte el silencio era característico, y no era capaz de acostumbrarse al jaleo que podía oírse en los autobuses llenos de universitarios de los que habitualmente hacía uso. Frenazo, parada, gente bajaba y gente subía, pero el maldito silbido seguía sonando. Frenazo, parada. Se repetía la operación y el molesto sonido seguía en el ambiente, frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor ¿pero quién silbaba en un medio de transporte público?

Se centró en Michelle de nuevo, tenía la cabeza gacha y la vista clavada en el suelo ¿qué le pasaba? El autobús frenó de nuevo y ella se agarró a su abrigo, instintivamente le llevó una mano al hombro para sujetarla creyendo que iba a perder el equilibro, pero se mantuvo estática. En esta ocasión bajó bastante gente y no subió casi nadie, era una zona residencial llena de pisos ocupados por estudiantes por lo que no resultaba raro. El silbido cesó y Akari juraría que pudo oír a la mujer frente a él respirar aliviada. Le dio un apretón en el hombro que aún le estaba sujetando. Fue entonces cuando pareció reaccionar y tras mirar la mano que la estaba sujetando y luego a él se soltó de su anorak, echándose hacia atrás de nuevo apoyándose en el cristal.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Quedan dos paradas- dijo ignorando su pregunta y cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada al exterior.

Entre los nubarrones y que no quedaba ni media hora para que se pusiese el Sol, en los cristales se reflejaba el interior del autobús y apenas sí se podía ver ocurría fuera, así que sabía que no es que le hubiese llamado algo la atención. Claramente estaba evadiendo responderle. Dejó que su mano se deslizase por su brazo desde su hombro hasta el codo por encima de la manga de su abrigo y la soltó con cierta reticencia. La chica sumió en un absoluto mutismo hasta que llegaron a su calle y le indicó con un gesto que les tocaba bajarse. No quería presionarla, pero no podía evitar dirigirle miradas de reojo conforme caminaban hasta su portal. Michelle aún tenía el ceño ligeramente fundido y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero por fortuna su expresión se suavizó al sentir el aire fresco en la cara. El ruido de los truenos era cada vez más cercano, el viento más húmedo y traía olor a lluvia, pero la tormenta no terminaba de arrancar.

Ella abrió el portal aun algo distraída, indicándole que entrase y cerrando la puerta una vez los dos estuvieron dentro. Sin mediar más palabra subieron las escaleras hasta su piso, quería preguntarle otra vez qué le pasaba, a qué se debía ese repentino cambio de humor, pero parecía irritada, o molesta, y por estúpido que pudiera parecer no se atrevía. Metió las manos en los bolsillos conforme ella introducía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta blindada que daba a su casa, y se topó además de con su teléfono, con la bolsa de frutos secos de los cuales se había olvidado al momento de poner el pie en el autobús. Tenía que decirle algo, ella hasta le había dado uno de sus preciados aperitivos y él se acobardaba hasta para preguntarle qué le pasaba, se sentía estúpido.

Entró en su apartamento y ya en un primer vistazo se notaba el toque personal de la chica. Los libros sobre medicina que poblaban las estanterías, el saco de boxeo en el salón y especialmente esa fragancia que ella siempre llevaba encima y que impregnaba toda la casa. La miró conforme dejaba la mochila al lado de un escritorio y finalmente se decidió.

\- Michelle…

\- Hooola cosita- se vio interrumpido por los imperceptibles pasos y el leve maullido de un gato rayado de penetrantes ojos azul hielo que se frotó con las piernas de la rubia en cuanto la vio entrar. Ella la cogió en brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello, Akari no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la expresión de la chica cambiaba radicalmente y se iluminaba de nuevo- Mi gatina linda que lleva sola todo el día ¿me has echado de menos?- se alejó un momento de la gata que ronroneó y le dio un cabezazo afectuoso- Yo también- respondió frotando la mejilla con la del animal y estrujándola entre sus brazos. La gata empezó a ronronear con más fuerza- ¿Quién es la gatina más linda que hay? ¿Es Influenza?- como respondiendo la aludida maulló- Sí, es Influenza.

Él no sabía que hacer salvo observar la escena embelesado. Tras haberla visto jugar con Max era consciente de que a Michelle le gustaban los animales y que se ablandaba con ellos, pero eso superaba con creces cualquier tipo de expectativa que se pudiera llegar a haber hecho al respecto. Había llegado ya al punto en el cual la joven mantenía una conversación con la gata que Akari no llegaba a comprender, dudaba siquiera que ellas mismas la entendiesen, pero no sería él el que se lo dijese.

\- Vamos a conocer a Akari, ven- escuchó de repente de entre la serie de murmullos ininteligibles que llevaban un rato sonando desde el lugar donde estaba Michelle con el animal. Se acercó a él con la cabeza apoyada en la de la gata, ligeramente ladeada y penetrándole con la mirada- Akari es un buen chico, y a Akari le gustan los gatos ¿verdad?

\- S-sí- respondió sin saber muy bien que decir

\- Dile hola a Akari- no podía más, en esos momentos quería abrazarla y no soltarla, enterrando la cara en su pelo tal y como ella hacía en el pelaje de la gata. La rubia cogió una de las patas del animal y la agitó como si le estuviese saludando. Él, no sabiendo cómo responder, hizo lo propio y la saludó con la mano. Michelle soltó una leve carcajada- Deja que te huela, bobo.

Akari aceró la mano y la gata empezó a olisquearle. Por un momento le entró pánico ¿y si no le aceptaba? Seguro que Michelle le echaba de su casa, no querría que estuviese allí alguien que no le gustaba a su preciada mascota. Le iba a odiar, olía a perro y a los gatos no les gustaban los perros así que probablemente le bufaría, o le arañaría o algo peor. Iba a retirar los dedos cuando sintió algo húmedo y rasposo rozarle la piel ¡le estaba lamiendo! ¿Querría decir eso que se lo iba a comer?

\- ¡Está áspera!- exclamó mirando a Michelle con total confusión.

\- Claro que está áspera, es la lengua de un gato- resopló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Pero es buena señal, le has gustado.

\- ¿Sí?- intentó acariciar al animal y para su sorpresa se dejó. Era suave, mucho más que Max, y vibraba - ¿Por qué vibra?- ella se echó a reír posando a la gata en el suelo, la cual tras estirarse y bostezar fue hasta la cocina

\- Ronronea- Akari la miró, desde que había entrado en casa su expresión era otra y se la veía mucho más relajada que momentos antes. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa- Cuando están relajados y se sienten seguros los gatos ronronean.

\- Oh, es raro.

\- Es relajante- apuntilló mirándole - Deja tus cosas por ahí, que voy a ponerle la comida.

La perdió de vista en cuanto cruzó la puerta a la cocina y se dirigió al escritorio en el que indicó que dejase las cosas. Le recordaba al que tenía en su despacho, con botes de lápices con bolígrafos de colores, objetos de papelería en forma de animales y comida y alguna libreta, lo que más lo distinguía del que tenía en la universidad además de la ubicación y el color, era la presencia de un ordenador portátil en lugar de uno de sobremesa. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se quitó el abrigo, desviando su mirada al corcho que había sobre la mesa. Fotografías de los que suponían que eran sus padres, dos o tres fotografías con Shokichi en diferentes etapas de su vida, otra con el mismo y Keiji… pero lo que destacaba sin duda eran láminas sobre anatomía, una tabla periódica y múltiples imágenes de animales, especialmente gatos. Alargó el dedo hasta un llavero de tela en forma de felino con un cascabel que colgaba de una chincheta, y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Con esta misma chincheta se clavaba al corcho algo que él conocía muy bien, un fragmento de papel ligeramente arrugado escrito de su puño y letra. La nota que le había dejado acompañada de un café meses atrás, el día después de conocerla. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y la emoción embriagarle por completo, sonrió inconscientemente y aunque nadie lo miraba se sintió repentinamente avergonzado. Si hubiera sabido que la iba a guardar habría utilizado un papel más bonito, o se habría esmerado más con su caligrafía o le habría dicho algo menos insustancial. Aún tenía el anorak entre las manos cuando oyó a Michelle preguntándole desde la cocina por qué tardaba tanto, se aclaró la garganta, sabía que si hablaba en el estado en el que estaba probablemente sólo le saldría un hilo de voz. Dejó el abrigo en el mismo perchero que lo había hecho ella y se la encontró vaciando una lata en el comedero de Influenza, que la rondaba con maullidos lastimeros.

Entró en la cocina quedándose parado cerca de la puerta, observando a su alrededor. No era muy grande, pero si más amplia que la que tenían en su piso y desde luego, mejor ordenada. Por mucho que Alex intentase mantenerla impecable no dejaban de ser tres personas ocupando un espacio reducido que obligaba a tener que dejar algunas cosas por el medio. Suponía que cuando no era un día nublado y no estaba anocheciendo, como en ese momento, sería bastante luminosa dado que daba a lo que parecía una terraza. Pero en ese instante no les quedaba más remedio que encender la luz.

\- Voy a prepararme merienda ¿quieres algo?

\- No hace falta

\- No te he preguntado si es necesario, sino si quieres- reiteró tirando la lata vacía a la basura y aclarándose las manos en el fregadero

\- Bueno…- se rascó la mejilla, aún con mariposas en el estómago consecuencia de lo que acababa de ver en el corcho.

Michelle sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se sacaba las manos en un trapo que volvió a dejar en su sitio. Akari no le quitaba ojo de encima y tampoco es que supiera donde posar su mirada de no estar sobre ella, y más aún cuando la vio empezar a quitarse el jersey que llevaba. No lo entendía, no era capaz de comprender como podía llamarle tan poderosamente la atención esa franja de piel entre la cintura del pantalón y la camiseta que pudo ver conforme la mujer se desprendía de su prenda de abrigo. En el gimnasio habitualmente llevaba tops que dejaban toda su barriga al descubierto, realmente desconocía la razón por la cual ese par de centímetros de su espalda le resultaban tan poderosamente llamativos. Quizás fuesen los milímetros de su ropa interior que asomaban por encima de sus vaqueros, o que con esa postura podía fijarse más que nunca en la bonita curva de su espalda allá donde ésta perdía su nombre. Se pasó las manos por la cara intentando dejar de devorarla con la mirada. No hacía ni 15 minutos que la pobre chica había pasado lo que parecía un mal rato en el autobús y ahí estaba él, preguntándose si sus bragas serían enteras del mismo tono malva que la cinturilla de goma que quedaba al descubierto. ¿Cómo podía estar tan salido?

Le dijo que se iba a poner más cómoda y salió de la cocina. Tomó aire. Vale, debía calmarse. Todavía podía notar una sensación agradable recorriéndole el cuerpo fruto de haber descubierto que guardaba la nota que le había escrito, así que necesitaba preguntarle por qué la tenía para salir de dudas. En realidad le daba un miedo atroz hacerlo, pero sabía que se montaría todo tipo de películas mentales si simplemente lo dejaba pasar. Y más importante y aunque había fallado en su primer intento, quería saber qué es lo que le había ocurrido antes. Se había asustado mucho al verla en ese estado, como ausente, claramente algo no iba bien y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que se la veía un poco más apagada de lo normal su preocupación no hacía más que aumentar. Miró hacia el suelo, la gata le olía las botas. Michelle entró a los pocos minutos con unos pantalones de chándal que se le caían un poco y la misma camiseta que llevaba antes, ajustada y de color negro.

\- ¿Te gusta el yogur?

\- ¿Eh?- cuestionó, estaba tan distraído que tardó un instante más largo del necesario en asimilar la pregunta- Sí

La vio sacar dos cuencos de cristal de un armario y empezar a rebuscar en la nevera. Influenza salió de la habitación y sintió que esa falta de testigos era quizá el momento más oportuno para atreverse a lanzar la pregunta.

\- A-ah…una pregunta...- carraspeó y comenzó a rascarse la mejilla con un dedo de nuevo, no conseguía deshacerse de esa manía cuando estaba nervioso- Antes cuando estaba dejando mis cosas me fijé en tu corcho y vi que tenías una nota mía puesta, la que te dejé con el café hace tiempo. Eh… ¿Por qué la guardas?

\- Así tengo un registro de tu letra y sé si las cosas que me entregas a mano las has escrito tú o no.

Y por si el hecho de que utilizase un tono tan cortante no resultaba lo suficientemente aterrador el que eligiese justo ese momento para empezar a cortar un plátano en rodajas hizo el resto. Akari tragó saliva y clavó la vista en sus botas, ajeno por completo a la ligera sonrisa en los labios de la mujer y al hecho de que pese a su exterior imperturbable, en su interior se abofeteaba a sí misma por no haberse acordado de quitar la dichosa nota del corcho antes de dejarle entrar en el salón. Tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo se acercó a él dejándole un cuenco en las manos, alzó la mirada con cierta confusión topándose con la mujer lamiéndose lo que parecían restos de miel del dedo pulgar.

\- Yogur con plátano, copos de avena y miel. Rico y sano- metió una cucharilla en el cuenco que le dejó en la manos y otra en el suyo propio y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina- Vamos.

La siguió al salón, sentándose en la silla que le indicó a continuación. Pudo ver a la gata tumbada en el sofá, la cual comenzó a revolcarse entre los cojines llamando la atención de Michelle cuando ésta fue a dejar en la mesa de café algunas de las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio. Le fascinaba verla así. Mucho más relajada que en la facultad, con su pantalón de chándal viejo, unas zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de oso panda, con una sonrisa tierna mientras rascaba a la gata ¡cómo le gustaría ser esa gata! _Akari, basta…_se dijo metiéndose una cucharada de la merienda en la boca. Tras rebuscar algo en la estantería que ocupaba prácticamente la totalidad de una de las paredes del salón, acercó una de las sillas de la cocina al escritorio y se sentó junto a él.

\- Tengo un libro que te va a venir bien- comentó mientras él sacaba su material de la mochila dejándolo sobre la mesa - Ya no lo uso porque es muy sencillo para mi trabajo, pero a ti te puede servir- arrastró la silla colocándose a su lado e inclinándose sobre los apuntes que Akari había dejado sobre la mesa- Pero lo debo de tener en el desván, luego subimos a buscarlo.

\- Vale, gracias-empezó a rebuscar entre las hojas intentando poner algún tipo de orden, pero su amigo parecía no numerar los apuntes, y al habérsele caído esa mañana en el despacho ordenarlos ahora parecía misión imposible.

\- Deja eso y saca folios limpios, vamos a hacer los apuntes de cero- ella también abrió su mochila y sacó de ella un estuche y una libreta- ¿te parece si damos un repaso rápido a los tipos de músculos? Un vez tengamos claro cómo son y qué los diferencia es más fácil entender la contracción- Akari asintió.

\- Ah, también necesito ayuda con la diferencia entre movimientos voluntarios, involuntarios y reflejos- se rascó la cabeza, pensativo- Me lío un poco- reconoció

\- Bueno ya llegaremos, ahora vamos con esto- comenzó a dar golpecitos con un bolígrafo la libreta frente a ella- ¿Sabrías decirme los tipos de músculos?

Entre los dos fueron construyendo unos nuevos apuntes. Ella le preguntaba, él contestaba con lo que creía que eran la respuestas más correctas. Si acertaba le animaba, si fallaba le hacía pensar hasta hallar la solución, y si no lo conseguía, partía de cero y se lo explicaba. El tiempo fue pasando y Akari cada vez se mostraba más confiando en la materia, su profesora le estaba haciendo ver que realmente sabía mucho más de lo que creía, y que su mayor problema no había sido el no entenderlo, sino que se había agobiado al no ser capaz de descifrar los apuntes.

Los cuencos, ahora vacíos y con restos de yogur, reposaban en un rincón del escritorio cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación y su trueno correspondiente los hizo botar en el sitio. Llevaban rato oyendo la tormenta aproximarse, pero en esa ocasión había sonado mucho más cerca. La gata salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Michelle con el pelaje erizado. Ambos se rieron por lo bajo y Akari juraría que pudo oír a la mujer de su lado murmurar "tonta" conforme la seguía con la mirada. Se estiró en la silla y lo miró fijamente, medio sonriendo.

\- ¿Viste? Un reflejo

\- ¿El rayo?

\- No, el tuyo- y sin previo aviso le dio un toque con el dedo índice en el costado, haciéndole botar de nuevo- Como ese- Akari se llevó la mano al lateral de su cuerpo inconscientemente, alejándose un poco de ella y mirándola con desconfianza. Tenía bastantes más cosquillas de lo que le gustaría reconocer.- ¿Te parece si aprovechamos para hacer un descanso?

\- Vale, estoy entumecido- reconoció estirando la espalda hacia atrás todo lo que el respaldo le permitió.

\- Normal, tienes mala postura- Michelle se levantó y se colocó tras él, cogiéndole de los hombros y haciéndole tomar una posición más erguida- Así te salen luego contracturas- se inclinó sobre él con una mano aún apoyada en uno de sus hombros y alargando el brazo hasta la mesa, chascó la lengua- Pásame eso, que no llego- le ordenó señalando los cuencos.

Un rayo volvió de nuevo a iluminar la habitación, y el trueno sonó tan cercano que casi podía sentir vibrar todo su cuerpo. Cuando su profesora volvió de la cocina tras dejar los cacharros en el fregadero, lo hizo mordisqueando lo que parecía una rebanada de pan tostado. Le ofreció un poco pero lo rechazó, y tras coger el teléfono móvil de su mochila se sentó de nuevo en la silla a su lado. La vio poner una expresión extrañada y luego mirarle a él inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que les has dicho a Marcos y Alex?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre venir aquí- siguió leyendo mensajes en el teléfono con una ceja enarcada y soltando carcajadas sardónicas de vez en cuando

\- Ehh…eh…..eh ¿Nada en concreto?- Oh no. ¿Qué demonios le estarían diciendo? Se la iban a liar otra vez con ella, y le habían prometido que iban a dejar de hacerlo. Eran unos traidores, cuando llegase a casa iban a tener que aguantar un buen sermón por su parte, estaba empezándose a hartar.

\- Ya…- murmuró ella no muy convencida- Pues Yaeko me está diciendo que usemos protección y Kanako que si realmente estoy segura de querer hacerlo con alguien como tú, que puedo aspirar a alguien con más experiencia- le dio otro bocado a la tostada- Que tú eres muy crío y muy virgen.

Akari notó su cara arder casi literalmente. Los iba a matar, tanto a ellos como a ellas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Se la habían vuelto a jugar, no era justo, no les había hecho nada. Aunque le molestaba, podía entender que le tomasen el pelo, pero no quería que la metiesen también a ella de por medio. A saber qué pensaría de él, de lo que les habría dicho. Sentía un vacío en el estómago y una vergüenza terrible.

\- Si quieres te enseño la conversación- murmuró.

\- No hace falta, ya sé que es cosa suya- le rascó la cabeza suavemente con las uñas y se levantó- Vamos a por el libro.

La siguió hasta el exterior de la vivienda, dejándose guiar por el tintineo de las llaves que la chica llevaba en las manos. Y entonces, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar a las escaleras, algo llamó la atención por el rabillo de su ojo.

\- Michelle ¿Cuántos pisos hay hasta el desván?

\- Tenemos que subir 9 pisos andando ¿por?- le cuestionó dándose la vuelta y cerrando el puño alrededor del llavero

\- ¿Podemos ir en ascensor?

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- pudo verla mirarle enarcando una ceja y con algo parecido a la decepción en sus ojos. Soltó una exhalación- Vago

Pero pese a ello retrocedió dos pasos y dio al botón para que el susodicho sistema de transporte acudiese a la planta en la que se encontraban. Un "ding" anunció la apertura de la puerta y ambos hicieron entrada en el cubículo, pulsando Michelle la "planta 11" segundos después. Se apoyó en la pared mientras ella le explicaba que no había ascensor directo al desván y el último piso tendrían que subirlo por las escaleras, hizo también un comentario jocoso al respecto, pero no fue capaz de reprochárselo. Ella se apoyó también en la pared a su lado, con la mirada fija en el techo de la cabina. Akari había olvidado lo incómodo que se podía hacer el espacio reducido de un ascensor, y estaba recordándolo justo en ese instante cuando los acontecimientos decidieron tomar un giro inesperado. Aunque siendo sinceros, podría tratarse de un giro esperado teniendo en cuenta las condiciones meteorológicas, pero desde luego fue una opción que no consideró a la hora de pedirle a Michelle utilizar el aparato en lugar de las escaleras. Los truenos que se oían amortiguados desde el interior del cubículo se hicieron más intensos y justo cuando Akari iba a comentar que parecía que la tormenta se estaba acercando aún más, una completa oscuridad los envolvió y con un crujido el ascensor se detuvo de golpe. En un primer momento no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó petrificado en el sitio esperando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen la ausencia de luz alrededor suyo.

\- Una idea fabulosa la de usar el ascensor- escuchó el tono ácido de Michelle recriminándole, e incluso aunque seguía siendo incapaz de ver nada, podía sentir sobre él su mirada reprobatoria

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya estamos…- la pudo oír resoplar- Deja de pedir perdón por todo… ¿dónde estás?

\- ¿Eh? Aquí

Haciendo gala de su fino oído, tan sólo esa respuesta le valió para localizar dónde se encontraba gracias al sonido de su voz y no tardó en sentir los dedos de Michelle apoyándose en su brazo.

\- ¿Tienes aquí el móvil?- Akari se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón instintivamente, sacando el dispositivo y desbloqueándolo, consiguiendo que la blanquecina luz de la pantalla los iluminase a los dos. Su expresión serena consiguió calmarle, no es que le incomodasen en exceso los lugares cerrados pero la perspectiva de quedarse atrapado en un ascensor no le resultaba para nada agradable.

\- Sí- respondió pese a que fuese obvio

\- Déjamelo, voy a llamar al servicio técnico.

Y tal cual se lo pidió, se lo dio. Y reflexionó una vez ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ella tenía el aparato en la mano y le miraba inquisitivamente tras haber paseado sus ojos por la pantalla. Jamás en su vida había sentido un "tierra trágame" tan claro, o bueno quizás sí, cuando se había dado contra la farola o…no, definitivamente no, ni tan siquiera cuando sus amigos le habían quitado el móvil para tomarle el pelo con ella había deseado desaparecer de la faz del planeta tanto como en ese momento. Al menos en las anteriores ocasiones o bien no la conocía o bien no la tenía enfrente, pero ahora jugaba con diferentes condiciones; mantenían una relación de amistad y estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sólo se atrevió a mirarla entre sus dedos, había sido tan insensato como para dejarle su teléfono sin recordar que su fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de ellos dos en la fiesta de _Halloween_. En ese instante quería desaparecer, o morirse, o lo que fuese con tal de no tener que enfrentarse a la mujer que le dirigía una sonrisa curiosa iluminada por la pálida luz de su dispositivo móvil. Negando con la cabeza pero sin decir nada, Michelle se dirigió al panel donde se localizaban los botones de los diferentes pisos y marcó el teléfono de emergencia que se indicaba en él. La cobertura dentro del ascensor no era muy buena, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer una llamada rápida. Se dejó resbalar por la pared y se sentó en el suelo, sumiéndose en sí mismo a tales niveles que ni siquiera se percató de la conversación que Michelle mantuvo con el servicio técnico y de que ésta finalizó, hasta que la mujer se sentó a su lado encendiendo la linterna del teléfono y dejándolo en el suelo entre ellos para que iluminase un poco la cabina.

\- Me vas a hacer preguntártelo ¿verdad?- la miró por el rabillo del ojo no sintiéndose capaz de enfrentarla directamente. Por fortuna, tenía la vista clavada en el techo.

\- ¿El qué?- en realidad sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero si hacerse el tonto le ayudaba a librarse de responder, se convertiría en idiota profundo de ser necesario. Ella simplemente golpeó con la uña la carcasa del móvil a modo de respuesta, y giró la cabeza en su dirección. Akari desvió la y se empezó a masajear el cuello con la mano- Eh..eh…bueno…

No tenía ni idea de qué contestarle. De hecho ni siquiera sabía él mismo muy bien por qué tenía esa fotografía de fondo. Ahora era evidente para él que Michelle le gustaba mucho, muchísimo, pero en el momento que decidió poner esa imagen en su pantalla fue algo instintivo. Incluso cuando la volvió a seleccionar por segunda vez tras el combate con Joseph. Si le preguntaba por qué la mantenía, eso sí que lo tenía más claro, pero tampoco pensaba respondérselo claro está. Tragó saliva sonoramente, agradeciendo que el ascensor estuviese tenuemente iluminado para que así no fuese tan patente el intenso tono rojizo que estaba tiñendo su cara.

\- Está bien. Cambiemos de conversación- Michelle flexionó las piernas y las pegó a su cuerpo, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y su barbilla en ellos- Los del servicio técnico me han dicho que ha caído un rayo en un tendido eléctrico cercano, nos tocará esperar un rato hasta que vuelva la luz

\- Ah, vale- murmuró. Todavía notaba la cara caliente- ¿Te han dicho cuánto tardarán?

\- Ni idea- inclinó la cabeza hacia él - Pueden ser 15 minutos, pueden ser varias horas. Depende un poco de la tormenta.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos, y pese a que no era muy amigo del ruido, la falta de conversación se le estaba empezando a hacer bastante agobiante. Se revolvió no terminando de encontrar una postura cómoda, lo cual no era de extrañar dado lo fríos que estaban el suelo y pared de la cabina. Pese a que ese día la temperatura hubiese subido unos grados seguía siendo diciembre, y la calefacción del edificio no llegaba al ascensor. Si él con su jersey, sus botas y sus fuertes pantalones empezaba a notar fresco, no se quería imaginar cómo estaría ella con una simple camiseta y él chándal que dejaba una pequeña franja de piel al aire, además de con unas simples zapatillas de estar por casa.

\- ¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó casi inconscientemente. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual se había hecho un ovillo, y él había sido lo suficientemente desconsiderado como para no darse cuenta antes.

\- Sobreviviré- bromeó. No obstante se acercó un poco más a él, lo justo hasta que sus hombros se rozaron.

\- Si quieres te dejo el jersey

\- Ni se te ocurra- ante su respuesta Akari se encogió un poco en sí mismo, pero se armó de valor y volvió a insistir.

\- Michelle…no me importa y tú estás menos abrigada que…

\- ¡Que no!-

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada más le dio un capirotazo en la frente que le hizo ver las estrellas y llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Puede que fuese un simple golpe con un dedo, pero lo sintió como un latigazo y casi pudo notar lágrimas asomando a sus ojos ¡cómo picaba!

Si se hubiese atrevido se la había devuelto al igual que haría con sus compañeros de piso, con algún puñetazo, otro capirotazo de o incluso un empujón. Pero con ella no se atrevía. No es porque fuese mujer, era simplemente porque se trataba de Michelle. No es que temiese que la fuese a hacer daño, de hecho en vista de su condición física probablemente sería al revés y acabaría doliéndole más a él; simplemente seguía sin tener el valor de tocarla sin una razón de peso. Pudo verla soltar un bufido exasperado ocultando lo que parecía una sonrisa para acto seguido darle un manotazo en el brazo con el dorso de la mano. Pese a que esta vez controló un poco más la fuerza y no le hizo tanto daño se frotó la zona golpeada y la miró con un halo de estupefacción.

\- ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?- él se señaló la frente y el brazo, como indicando que era evidente y Michelle chascó la lengua y se recolocó las gafas empujando la montura por el puente con el dedo índice- Eso lo entiendo, sé que hago daño cuando pego. Pero no me refiero a eso sino…- se detuvo un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Akari dejó de frotarse el brazo y por primera vez desde que se habían quedado encerrados se vio capaz de mirarla a la cara- Es como si te diese miedo hablarme, preguntarme, incluso tocarme ¿tan mal te trato?

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! - no se lo podía creer ¿cómo podía pensar ella, ELLA de entre todas las personas, que lo trataba mal?

\- ¿Entonces?- se apoyó de nuevo en los brazos que mantenía cruzados sobre las rodillas, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada- Te lo pregunto en serio, no estoy muy acostumbrada a la interacción social y quizás me haya pasado

\- No, no, para nada- empezó a negar con efusividad, acompañando sus palabras con movimientos de las manos y la cabeza- No eres tú, soy yo.

\- Vaya cliché- bufó frunciendo el ceño

\- Pero es verdad- se cubrió la cara con las manos, respiró profundamente un par de veces y tras aclararse la garganta se descubrió pese a verse incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo- Es sólo que…no sé. Tengo miedo de meter la pata y decir o hacer algo inadecuado y que me termines odiando…y…bueno…sobre lo de tocar…La verdad es que me cuesta mantener contacto físico. En general. Con quien sea.

\- Tché tranquilo, más de lo que metiste la pata al pegarte con Joseph no la vas a poder meter- se rio- Bueno, siempre y cuando no incumba a Influenza- Akari sintió cómo le agarraba de la barbilla y le alzaba la cabeza obligándole a mirarla, tenía el ceño fruncido- Eso sí que no te lo perdonaría.

Akari asintió y una vez ella le soltó se volvió a recolocar en el ascensor, apoyando de nuevo la espalda contra la pared y doblando una pierna sobre la que apoyó el codo, dejando la que tenía más cerca de Michelle extendida. Notaba el calor de la mujer a su lado pese al fresco de la cabina y le pareció que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero se abstuvo de ofrecerle de nuevo su jersey. No sabía cuál era la razón por la cual lo había rechazado antes, pero no quería ser pesado volviendo a insistirle. Un silencio bastante menos incómodo que el anterior los rodeó, y hasta ellos seguía llegando el sonido atenuado de los truenos al cual se había unido el de algunos vecinos bajando las escaleras o caminando por los pasillos. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por alertarlos, al fin y al cabo las personas que realmente debían estar informadas sobre su encierro ya hacía un buen rato que conocían su situación.

Estaban manteniendo una conversación intrascendente sobre tormentas, apagones y anécdotas relacionadas con la lluvia cuando Akari notó un peso extra en su hombro y algo suave cosquilleándole el cuello. Todo ello acompañado de una para él muy conocida voz preguntándole si molestaba. Cuando respondió que ni mucho menos, Michelle apoyó la cabeza con más tranquilidad en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Podía olerla de nuevo, antes no había sido capaz de identificarlo, pero en ese momento fue capaz de reconocer el característico olor a vainilla de su champú. Siempre le había parecido que tendría el pelo muy suave, y ahora que podía sentirlo en su piel había superado sus expectativas. Si dijese que no se había puesto nervioso, mentiría, pero sí era cierto que al menos fue capaz de hacer algo más que quedarse tieso cual escultura de escayola y él también inclinó su cabeza un poco en dirección de la de ella, apoyándose en su coronilla.

\- ¿Ves como no es para tanto?- le habló sin siquiera volver a abrir los ojos, aunque tampoco era algo que Akari tuviese muy seguro desde su posición

\- Sí- contestó sonriendo. Carraspeó y tomó aire - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime

\- ¿Qué te pasaba antes en el autobús?

Esta vez fue él quien pudo sentirla tensarse, incluso le pareció que la atmósfera en el ascensor se hacía más pesada y que la respiración de Michelle se detuvo un instante. Fuera como fuese el caso es que la oyó chascar la lengua y moverse en el sitio buscando una nueva postura, pese a no levantar aun la cabeza de su hombro. Daba la impresión de que había tocado fibra sensible, o sino sensible, por lo menos un tema del cual prefería no hacer comentarios. Aunque hubiera sido ella quien le animó a preguntarle cosas y a hablar más, por un momento sintió que había ido demasiado lejos con la pregunta y que habría estado mejor callado.

\- Michelle…

\- ¿Sabes lo que es la hiperacusia?

\- No- reconoció - Ni me suena- ella se rio con desgana por lo bajo

\- Irónico lo de "sonar"- tomó aire- Es una hipersensibilidad auditiva

\- ¿Por eso oyes tan bien?

\- No, no está relacionado- musitó por lo bajo, como reflexionando sobre qué era lo próximo que debía decir- Por decirlo de alguna manera, la hiperacusia se refiere a que mi límite de tolerancia a ciertos ruidos es muy bajo. Por ejemplo, ruidos normales como el viento, silbidos, perros ladrando, cubiertos en platos… para mi llegan a ser dolorosos- Akari se quedó pensativo unos segundos, intentando asimilar la información. No conocía nada al respecto del trastorno del cual le estaba hablando Michelle y le costaba imaginárselo- Por eso suelo comer sola.

\- Porque la cafetería es demasiado ruidosa- añadió creyendo empezar a comprender el problema

\- Sí

\- ¿Y qué te provoca?

\- Generalmente es muy molesto, incluso algo doloroso…en especial con los sonidos agudos- resopló- Es muy irritante. Habitualmente simplemente me siento incómoda y me pongo de mal humor- se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con una mano- Pero a veces puedo llegar a agobiarme mucho e intento aislarme, y si no puedo hacerlo…

\- Te pasa como en el autobús- la sintió asentir contra su hombro

\- Los silbidos son de los sonidos que peor soporto. Y estar encerrada no ayudaba- se acurrucó un poco más contra él- Hay personas que llegan incluso a sufrir ataques de pánico- dejó escapar el aire de golpe- A mí nunca me ha llegado a pasar.

\- Menos mal- respiró aliviado

\- Pero también hay sonidos que me relajan- continuó mientras se ponía las gafas de nuevo - Influenza, la lluvia, las tormentas…incluso la voz de algunas personas.

\- Deduzco que la de Ashley no- bromeó. La escuchó reírse por lo bajo y sonrió abiertamente

\- No. Desde luego que no- se separó de él y Akari sintió un frío repentino a su lado cuando la chica se levantó- Estoy agarrotada- musitó estirándose y profiriendo a continuación un largo bostezo - ¿Cuánto rato llevamos aquí?

\- Unos tres cuartos de hora- contestó mirando la hora en el teléfono.

\- Buf

Michelle movió el cuello hacia los lados para recolocar sus vértebras y giró los brazos intentando desentumecer sus hombros. Puede que no tuviese problema con los espacios cerrados, pero llevaban mucho tiempo dentro y empezaba a preocuparse por la gata. El pobre animal tenía pánico de las tormentas y por lo que podía oír los truenos aún seguían resonando. Además ella misma tenía hambre y sobretodo, ganas de ir al baño. Se pasó mano por la cabeza, desenredándose el pelo con los dedos y fijó su vista en Akari, el cual tras confirmar la hora comprobó algo en el teléfono y alzó la vista hacia ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- No me he olvidado de la foto

\- Supongo- sonrió tímidamente y desvió la mirada al suelo, no percatándose de que se acercó a él quitándole el dispositivo de la mano.

\- A mí también me gusta- dijo tras analizar de nuevo la instantánea. El chico alzó la vista cuestionándola, pero sonrió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

Le devolvió el teléfono y se sentó en el suelo de nuevo, esta vez frente a él. Tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual tenía una imagen con ellos dos juntos en la pantalla. Era plenamente consciente de que al chico no le era indiferente, al igual que él no lo era para ella, aunque quizás en Akari fuese más evidente. La atracción era indiscutible, no obstante hasta qué punto llegaba la del japonés era algo al respecto de lo cual Michelle no tenía idea. Eran amigos, o al menos como tal lo consideraba pese a lo estricto y limitado que era ese término para ella; y puede que tan sólo lo conociese desde hacía unos meses y que el día que lo hicieron fuese cuanto menos accidentado. Pero le había demostrado que era alguien en quien podía confiar y que no iba a huir ante el primer contratiempo, tal y como habían hecho muchos de sus supuestos amigos y amigas en el pasado.

\- La verdad es que no sé por qué la puse- confesó finalmente- estaba con resaca, de repente vi mensajes tuyos con fotografías de la que ni me acordaba y no sé. Fue algo automático.

\- Es curioso, ahí no tenías problemas para tocarme- le chinchó refiriéndose a la forma en la cual la agarraba de la cintura.

\- Estaba borracho- murmuró algo avergonzado. Pese a que hubiera pasado tiempo, seguía arrepintiéndose de su comportamiento de esa noche y sobretodo de las consecuencias del día después. Lo vio rascarse la nuca y mirarla apretando los labios en una línea, claramente quería decirle algo y le estaba costando, pero por fortuna, esta vez no tuvo que insistirle para que hablase- Cuando después de lo de Joseph dejaste de hablarme la quité- Michelle sintió una punzada de remordimiento en ese momento- Justo el día que hablamos otra vez la volví a poner, fue algo automático, no lo pensé mucho. Siento no poder ser más claro.

\- No, está bien. Me gusta que me lo cuent…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando la luz volvió al habitáculo y un estruendo muy desagradable, similar al de estar arrastrando un mueble presado sobre un suelo irregular, los envolvió. Dio un fuerte respingo y se cubrió los oídos con las manos instintivamente, Akari se medio incorporó pero volvió al sentarse cuando la cabina se detuvo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le escuchó preguntar con confusión en la voz, algo lejano.

\- Volvió la luz pero el ascensor sigue teniendo problemas- se descubrió los oídos y se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas- O eso parece

Resopló y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, mirando el techo. Michelle desvió la mirada de él y volvió a encoger las rodillas abrazando sus piernas, tenía algo de fresco, pero se negaba a aceptar el jersey de Akari y que pasase frío él. Al fin y al cabo era culpa suya por no haberse abrigado más. El teléfono del chico empezó a vibrar y la miró con algo de confusión al darse cuenta de que no era ningún número que tuviese registrado, lo cogió con algo de desconfianza pero a los pocos segundos su expresión se tranquilizó. Ella escuchó la conversación con atención, se trataba del servicio técnico. Al parecer pese a que se había restaurado el suministro eléctrico del barrio, el ascensor había tenido algún tipo de problema que requería de la revisión manual de un operario al que ya habían enviado. Cuando Akari finalizó la llamada e iba a explicarle lo que le habían dicho, le bastó con un gesto con la mano y una mirada de Michelle para darse cuenta de que había estado atenta a la conversación.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio. Michelle mentiría si dijese que no los disfrutaba. Con lo poco amiga del ruido que era, y pese a que le gustase hablar con el chico, el toparse en su vida con una persona con la que podía estar en un espacio tan reducido en completo silencio, era más de lo que podía pedir. No obstante su remanso de paz duró poco y la voz del técnico anunciando su llegada no se hizo esperar ni un cuarto de hora. Resopló hastiada, lo que menos le apetecería en esos momentos era oír al técnico dando gritos con intención de tranquilizarlos, estaban más que tranquilos, no necesitaban una voz cascada y ahogada, probablemente fruto de décadas de fumar un bueno puñado de cigarros al día, diciéndoles que todo iba a salir bien. Eso lo tenía más que claro, si no le abrían la puerta la abriría ella. De hecho si no lo había hecho ya era para no destrozar el ascensor, ya que probablemente se lo harían pagar. Miró a Akari con una expresión de hastío para indicar su descontento con el técnico, él le mostró su rostro sonriente y con gestos le indicó que se cubriese los oídos.

\- ¡Estamos tranquilos! ¡Sólo haga su trabajo!

Lo miró con cierta estupefacción. No podía creerse ya no sólo el que hubiera asimilado tan rápidamente en que se basaba su hiperacusia, sino que fuese tan considerado con ella. Se destapó los oídos una vez Akari y el técnico terminaron su conversación y le dio un puñetazo afectuoso en el hombro. Controló su fuerza todo lo que fue capaz, y esta vez sí que debió de hacerlo lo suficiente, pues no le vio encogerse en sí mismo ni llevarse la mano al golpe. Era buen chico, era muy buen chico.

Habían tardado, pero parecía que todo iba a terminar saliendo bien. Lo que peor llevaba en esos momentos era el frío, el hambre, y las ganas de ir al baño, pero no era nada que no pudiese solucionar en unos minutos en cuando saliese de allí, y ya los estaban sacando. Iba a decirle a Akari que finalmente iban a poder salir sin más contratiempos cuando algo chirrió por todo el edificio y evidentemente también en la cabina del ascensor. El técnico estaba utilizando algún tipo de herramienta que emitía un sonido extremadamente agudo y molesto, al menos para ella. De hecho debía serlo en general, porque podía ver a Akari encogerse cada vez que sonaba y dirigirle miradas de odio contenido al techo. Ella se encogió en sí misma, ya habían pasado 15 segundos y el chirrido no cesaba y estaba irritándose cada vez más ¿Era necesario que hiciese tanto ruido? ¿Qué demonios estaba usando? ¿Una sierra radial? Cogió aire lentamente y lo soltó con aún más paulatinamente. Un minuto, llevaba un maldito minuto haciendo ruido. La estaba enervando, mucho, de hecho estaba empezando a acumular tal cantidad de ira en su interior que de tratarse de otro tipo de animal en vez de un _Homo Sapiens_, como por ejemplo una hormiga explosiva, estallaría literalmente. Su ira e indignación conforme el sonido seguía de fondo crispándole los nervios, fue poco a poco disminuyendo, y empezaron las preocupaciones. La gata estaba sola y asustada, Michelle estaba helada de frío sobretodo en la franja de piel que esos malditos pantalones dejaban al aire, el condenado ruido cada vez se hacía más cercano y para colmo no tenía a dónde huir. Se obligó a respirar con más tranquilidad. Se encontraba fatal, tenía ganas de abofetear algo y al mismo tiempo de hacerse un ovillo en algún sitio, esconderse y no salir.

Se acurrucó más en sí misma con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo todo lo que su flexibilidad le permitió, y se cubrió los oídos con las manos intentando atenuar el molesto sonido. Se mordió el labio. Cómo odiaba eso. No quería ni irritarse más de lo que ya estaba ni mucho menos agobiarse, y estaba consiguiendo las dos cosas. Akari no tenía por qué lidiar con ello pero lamentablemente era el que estaba con ella y a quien le tocaría soportarla. Lo sabía, lo tenía bien claro, pero igualmente no era algo que pudiese controlar tan bien como querría.

Notó movimiento a su alrededor y vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo como Akari, aún sentado frente a ella, se había acercado hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros. Flexionó las piernas poniendo una a cada lado de su cuerpo, y tras apoyar los codos en las rodillas utilizó sus grandes manos para ponerlas sobre las suyas propias, cubriendo así también sus orejas y ayudándola a amortiguar el escándalo.

Miró hacia arriba y se topó con que si bien su mirada se mostraba algo preocupada, a ella le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa radiante. Y así tal cual estaba, con las manos de Akari cubriendo sus oídos y enredando los dedos en su pelo, con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora dirigida exclusivamente a ella y con los dedos pulgares del chico acariciando suavemente sus sienes…fue la primera vez en su vida que tuvo el impulso de abrazar a alguien que no fuese su padre. Y lo habría hecho, pese a ser una idea impetuosa y que no había llegado a reflexionar realmente habría terminado por darle un abrazo, aunque fuese corto e incómodo, sino fuese porque la cabina del ascensor empezó a moverse en ese mismo instante y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió con su característico "ding". Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, y Akari dejó caer sus manos suavemente desde los laterales de su cabeza. No se lo reconocería, no al menos en ese momento, pero el frío que sintió en sus propios dedos al dejar de notar la caricia de los del chico se debía a algo más que a la baja temperatura del aire que los rodeaba.

Se incorporó mientras Akari recogía el teléfono móvil del suelo, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse que él aceptó. Incluso para ella, que estaba mucho más acostumbrada que el japonés al contacto físico, lo que acababa de ocurrir, o más bien, lo que acababa de sentir, había sido algo extraño. Se quitó las gafas y las empezó a limpiar de forma compulsiva con el dobladillo de la camiseta confirme salía del ascensor seguida por Akari. Cruzaron unas palabras con el técnico, que les preguntó si estaban bien y les indicó lo que había ocurrido con el ascensor, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho en ese momento. Miró el piso en el que se encontraban, el noveno; irían a por el libro, bajarían a casa y cenarían. Sin opción a réplica.

\- ¡Niña!- _Oh no._ Bufó con hastío, Akari le dirigió una mirada interrogante y ella le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviese callado

\- Déjame hablar a mí- susurró cubriéndose la boca con la mano- Hola, señora Smith.

\- Pobre niña- la susodicha se trataba de una mujer entrada en años, encogida en sí misma y ataviada con una bata floreada, pero que en lugar de parecer pequeña y frágil debió de ser una gran deportista en su años mozos, pues bajo su ropa hogareña se adivinaba un cuerpo robusto. También era más alta que Michelle y su piel se mostraba morena y sus ojos almendrados eran vivarachos y curiosos- ¿Fuiste tú la que se quedó encerrada?

\- Sólo fue un momento, gracias por preocuparse. Si me disculpa tengo que ir…-

\- Ay niña, si estuviste más de una hora- le apoyó una mano en el hombro no dejándola marcharse- que cuando vi que se fui la luz, como antes había ido el ascensor, fui a ver si estaba parado en algún piso- se llevó la mano al pecho- Y ya vi que había alguien dentro. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú habría insistido más al servicio técnico

\- ¿Llamó al servicio técnico?- musitó Akari inconscientemente. Michelle se llevó mano a la frente y resopló. La señora, que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia hasta el momento, clavó en él su mirada, escrutándole.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- se acercó tanto a él que el chico no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás. Michelle observaba la escena atónica, ¿le estaba oliendo?- Oh, no me extraña que te pareciese poco tiempo con tan buena compañía, niña.- Michelle puso los ojos en blanco, Akari tragó saliva- ¡Qué exótico! ¿Ya no va a volver el chiquito rubio? Es una pena, es espectacular

\- Prefiero que no vuelva el rubio.

\- Lástima, pero lo exótico tampoco está mal. Tiene cara de buena persona- pellizcó al japonés en la mejilla- Es más jovencito pero, ¡uy! Está igual de bien formado- le empezó a apretar uno de los bíceps y Akari miró a Michelle suplicando ayuda sin palabras.

\- No es exótico, señora Smith, la población asiática en el Mundo es mucho mayor que la caucásica. Así que estadísticamente hablando, las exóticas somos usted y yo.

\- ¡Ay niña! Qué inteligente eres- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Akari- Cuídala, que chicas tan listas y guapas no se encuentran en cualquier parte ¿qué piensas tú?

\- Pienso que estoy de acuerdo con la señorita estadísticamente exótica.

\- No lo dejes escapar niña, que es un encanto- le pellizcó en la mejilla de nuevo y el chico volvió a mirar a Michelle horrorizado.

\- Señora Smith, estamos muy ocupados- agarró a Akari de los hombros y lo apartó de la mujer, interponiéndose entre ambos- Ha sido un placer hablar con usted de nuevo. Muchas gracias por preocuparse- echó a andar hacia atrás arrastrando al chico con ella- Tenga usted una buena noche- se giró hacia él y con una sola mirada se lo dijo todo, "huye".

Y así lo hizo. Pudo oír al Akari despedirse rápidamente y echar a correr por las escaleras. Ella aguantó estoicamente un poco más, lo suficiente como para no parecer maleducada, y luego lo siguió. Lo localizó un piso más arriba, mirándola estupefacto mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

\- La señora Smith. Cotillea todo de todos, probablemente de aquí a mañana todos los vecinos pensarán que he dejado a mi antiguo novio heredero de una importante familia, por un jovencito exótico.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está empeñada en que cualquier chico que traigo a casa es mi novio- empezó a subir las escaleras ya a un ritmo normal, seguida por él- Es curioso porque de las chicas no lo dice, y alguna vez sí que he traído alguna novia.

Ante su última frase pudo oír a Akari tropezar con un escalón y tener que agarrarse a la barandilla para no caerse. Sentía sus ojos clavados en ella, de hecho le vio abrir la boca de par en par y detenerse unos segundos siguiéndola con la cabeza conforme seguía subiendo.

\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿No serás homófobo?

\- ¿Qué? NO ¡por supuesto que no! - tosió un par de veces- Es que me he acordado de la fiesta de Marcos y…- se puso rojo.

¿La fiesta de Marcos?... ¡ah sí! Cuando se habían sobado las tetas las unas a las otras. La verdad es que para un joven tan impresionable como él en lo que a temas sexuales se refería, y tan poco acostumbrado tanto a ver como a recibir contacto físico, aquello debió ser algo cuanto menos curioso.

\- Ya te recrearás mentalmente luego en tu casa, ahora vamos al desván- le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que siguiese caminando y finalmente llegaron al lugar.

El piso donde se encontraban los desvanes era algo lúgubre. Tan sólo estaba iluminado por un par de bombillas que colgaban de unos cables que no daban nada de seguridad, y la lluvia repiqueteaba en el tejado resonando más que en el resto del edificio. Los truenos seguían oyéndose cerca, y la luz de los rayos que se colaba por las ventanas le daba un aspecto aún más tétrico. El desván de Michelle era pequeño, y en él sólo había un armario, una pequeña estantería con libros y apuntes viejos, y algunas cosas de la gata, como el transporte y un arañador. En seguida localizó lo que estaba buscando, y con muchos menos inconvenientes de los que tuvieron para subir, tras una carrera por las escaleras estaban de nuevo en casa de la chica al abrigo de la calefacción.

Nada más cruzar la puerta la gata salió en su búsqueda, con la cola hinchada como una piña e intentando trepar por los pantalones de la mujer, que la cogió en brazos y se encerró en el baño con ella. La dejó en el suelo mientras vaciaba su vejiga, pero la gata no parecía estar de acuerdo y quería subirse a su regazo. La chistó y el animal se quedó quieto con las orejas hacia atrás hasta que abrió el grifo para lavarse las manos, que echó a correr hacia la puerta intentando huir y encontrándosela cerrada. Se secó las manos en la toalla que tenía para tal fin y tras coger de nuevo en brazos al animal salió del baño, topándose con que Akari se había puesto ya el abrigo y estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Es tarde, me voy.

\- No, te quedas- posó a la gata en el suelo, la cual se acercó a Akari y empezó a olisquearle- De aquí sin cenar no te vas

\- Pero…

\- Nada, nada- se acercó a él y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. El chico sólo fue capaz de dejarse hacer mientras la miraba con curiosidad - Ven

Michelle lo llevó al sofá y le hizo sentarse. La gata los siguió a ambos y se subió también, acomodándose al lado de un cojín que debía utilizar con asiduidad, porque estaba lleno de pelos blancos y grises. La chica se dejó caer entre los dos y abrió uno de los pequeños cajones de la mesa de café, sacando un puñado de panfletos que le puso en las manos.

Le pidió que escogiese y se fue hasta su habitación, a abrigarse algo más. No conseguía quitarse del cuerpo el frío que le había entrado en el ascensor, y de hecho se sentía un poco destemplada. Cogió una sudadera que tenía para estar por casa del perchero que colgaba de detrás de la puerta y se arrebujó en ella, recolocándose el pelo despeinado una vez ya se sentía cómoda. Al hacerlo le vino a la cabeza lo ocurrido en el ascensor un momento atrás, cuando el chico que ojeaba trípticos de restaurantes domicilio en su sofá, le había cubierto los oídos, enterrando los dedos en su pelo y masajeándole las sienes. Normalmente odiaba que le tocasen su corta melena, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no le importaba que él lo siguiese haciendo, le resultaba agradable. Se recolocó la gafas de las que se había desprendido al vestirse y tras coger su teléfono móvil del escritorio, donde lo había dejado con anterioridad, se volvió a sentar en el sofá junto a él, rascando de paso a la ronroneante gata que emitió un maullido casi imperceptible al verla acercarse.

\- ¿Decidiste ya?

\- ¿Eh? No- le devolvió los panfletos, queriéndose quitar de encima la responsabilidad de decidir dónde pedir- No es necesario, ya cenaré en casa al llegar

\- ¿Te atreves a probar lo mal que hacen la comida japonesa los estadounidenses?- preguntó ignorándole.

Akari se encogió de hombros, así que como el que calla otorga marcó el número del restaurante de sushi y pidió lo que le pareció. Hasta ella que no era muy conocedora de la comida japonesa sabía que lo que un restaurante de comida rápida especializado en sushi podía ofrecer, era de todo menos algo de calidad. Pero tenía hambre, le apetecería algo fácil de comer y con lo que pudiese llenar el estómago, y, para qué negarlo, se moría de ganas de ver la reacción de Akari al comer algo típico de su país pero de una calidad pésima.

El repartidor no se hizo esperar mucho, y sólo les había dado tiempo a hacer un repaso mental rápido de lo que le había estado explicando por la tarde, cuando el telefonillo resonó por la casa anunciando la llegada de su comida. Ante el sonido la gata se tensó y empezó a mirar la puerta con desconfianza desde el sofá. Michelle le rascó la cabeza y se levantó a abrir, obligando a Akari a volverse a sentar cuando éste se incorporó para ayudarla con la comida y pagar parte del pedido.

\- Si quieres ayudar, trae platos y los palillos que tengo en el primer cajón al lado del fregadero- le dijo desde la puerta, mientras esperaba apoyada en el marco a que el repartidor subiese su pedido por las escaleras.

El chico obedeció y lo sintió pasar por detrás de ella conforme pagaba. Cerró la puerta de entrada con su cadera y fue directamente al salón, dejando los recipientes con comida sobre la mesa de café. Le preguntó a Akari qué quería para beber, pero esta vez el chaval no cedió a su petición de que la esperase en el sofá y la acompañó hasta la cocina, ayudándola a coger los vasos del escurreplatos mientras ella rellenaba una jarra de agua.

Cuando empezaron a comer Michelle tuvo la satisfacción de comprobar que dos cosas que había vaticinado se cumplieron. La primera y más evidente fue la de ver a Influenza sentada entre los dos maullando e intentando capturar con la pata los trozos de pescado crudo cada vez que lo cogían con los palillos. Y por otra parte la expresión de total horror de Akari al probar la supuesta comida típica de su país no la decepcionó para nada. De hecho pudo ver cómo le daba disimuladamente algún trozo a la gata creyendo que no se daba cuenta, pero se hizo la loca. Le gustaba que su gata hiciese buenas migas con las personas que apreciaba, y el japonés no era una excepción.

Una vez hubieron terminado y con los estómagos en un principio llenos, aunque probablemente ella acabaría tomándose un vaso de leche si tardaba mucho en irse a la cama, Akari se ofreció para fregar y terminó por hacerlo pese a la inicial negativa de Michelle, que aludió que podía hacerlo ella después de llevarle a casa. No obstante la mujer debía reconocer que el que el chico recogiese la loza además de servirle para ahorrarle trabajo, también le estaba resultando útil para alegrarse la vista. Nunca antes en la vida se le había ocurrido que ver a alguien fregar los platos podría ser sexy, pero con su jersey negro arremangado, su cara de concentración y la forma en la cual se rascaba la frente o la nariz con el dorso de la mano para no pringarse, lo conseguía. Se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando tanto alejar pensamientos que no debía tener sobre un alumno, como librarse del cansancio que la estaba agarrotando el cuerpo. Volvía a notar algo de frío, y empezaba a creer que el agotamiento generalizado que sentía no se debía únicamente a lo ajetreado que había sido el día. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse el pantalón de chándal por uno más abrigado y a ponerse las botas mientras él terminaba y volvió a la cocina justo a tiempo de verle secarse las manos con un trapo y volverse a bajar las mangas del jersey mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le oyó preguntar repentinamente- Tienes aún más cara de cansancio que al mediodía

\- Sí, sí- le quitó importancia- Hoy ha sido un día muy largo

\- ¿De verdad?

Michelle asintió y le instó a ponerse el abrigo. Akari cedió, pero seguía sin parecer muy convencido con sus explicaciones, no le culpaba, de estar en su situación ella tampoco lo habría hecho. Cogió las llaves del coche y después de dejar que el chico acariciase de nuevo a la gata para despedirse, salieron de casa y enfilaron las escaleras rumbo a la calle.

Pese a que la tormenta ya había amainado mucho, seguía lloviendo. De hecho parte de la calle estaba inundada, fruto de una construcción mal hecha que provocaba que hubiese un desnivel. Por suerte había dejado el coche aparcado alejado de esa zona el último día que lo había utilizado. El vehículo era viejo, estaba descolorido y se trataba de esa clase de modelos que si bien aún no eran lo suficientemente antiguos para ser considerados como clásicos o como productos dignos de restauración, tampoco era lo suficientemente nuevo como para poder encontrar las piezas de repuesto necesarias.

El camino hasta el barrio en el que vivía Akari no se hizo largo pese a que la distancia que tenían que recorrer era bastante. Detuvo el vehículo justo en frente del portal, y conforme el chico estaba a punto de salir, teniendo ya de hecho la manilla de la puerta del coche en la mano, Michelle le detuvo para decirle algo que llevaba un rato mascando.

\- Akari. Gracias por lo de hoy- el chico se dio la vuelta, mirándola y se inclinó un poco instintivamente

\- No, gracias a ti

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por las clases, y la cena…y el libro - añadió señalando la mochila.

\- No cambies de tema y acepta mi agradecimiento

\- Vale, vale. Gracias aceptadas- la miró durante unos segundos- Pero acepta tú también las mías

\- Está bien- le concedió resoplando y con un inicio de sonrisa dibujándosele en la cara- El viernes nos vemos.

Akari asintió y salió del coche, llegando a su portal en un par de grandes zancadas y abriendo la puerta casi al instante. Había aprovechado el rato desde casa de Michelle para buscar las llaves y así no tener que hacerlo bajo el frío y la lluvia nocturna. Ella esperó hasta que lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí para arrancar de nuevo y emprender el retorno a su hogar. En realidad no le gustaba mucho conducir, pero debía reconocer que tener coche era algo realmente útil especialmente en una ciudad en la que vivían, muy extensa y con un transporte público bastante deficiente.

Al cruzar la puerta de su piso el aire caliente la envolvió. Se puso el pijama y manta en mano fue hasta el sofá, haciéndose un ovillo con la gata a su lado. El cansancio que llevaba notando todo el día se hizo cada vez más patente y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta se le estaban cerrando los ojos. Atisbó a ver la hora en su teléfono móvil mientras lo silenciaba, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se acurrucó. No era muy tarde, pero se sentía hecha polvo así que se acomodó más y añadió a la manta que ya tenía encima otra que mantenía por costumbre colgada del respaldo del sofá. Pese a que se repetía a sí misma que debía levantarse y arrastrarse hasta la cama, su cuerpo no parecía opinar lo mismo y cada vez se encajaba más en el hueco de los cojines.

\- Buenas noches, Influenza-

Con el murmullo de la gata encogida en su cuello, se dejó arrastrar por la característica inconsciencia de los sueños. Y en cuestión de segundos su pequeño apartamento se sumió en el más absoluto silencio, siendo éste tan sólo perturbado por una respiración lenta y acompasada, y un relajante ronroneo.


	38. Parece que va a llover

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**En el anterior capítulo una tormenta inoportuna (o bastante oportuna) hizo que Michelle y Akari acabasen encerrados en un ascensor llevándolesn esto a alcanzar cierta complicidad que a punto estuvo de acabar en algún gesto más cariñoso. Pero no fueron los únicos en verse sorprendidos por la tormenta. Alex y Yaeko aprovechando la ausencia de Akari deciden calentar un poco las cosas entre Marcos y Kanako y de paso entre ellos mismos también :P. En este capítulo veremos qué es lo que pasó con estos cuatro mientras Akari y Michelle estaban ocupados con sus clases particulares. **

**Debemos de nuevo hacer una advertencia en este capítulo, si las escenas subidas de tono no son de vuestro agrado, pasad por alto el fragmento en el capítulo encerrado entre dos líneas horizontales ^^**

**Y en cuanto a los capítulos de la semana que viene sólo decir una cosa. Después de la tormenta siempre viene...LA ENFERMEDAD. **

**\- Título: Parece que va a llover****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 17559  
\- Personajes: Marcos, Kanako, Sheila, Alex, Yaeko y Akari**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Para más información al respecto podéis consultar nuestro tumblr: cockroacheswetdreams**

* * *

**Parece que va a llover**

Estaba aburridísimo. Le estaba costando mucho concentrarse en la clase. No tenía muy claro por qué. Quizá se debía a lo mal que había dormido. No se había acostado especialmente tarde, de hecho ni siquiera le había costado despertarse, pero se había levantado hecho polvo, algo congestionado y con la garganta irritada. Probablemente el no respirar bien había provocado que esa noche no hubiese descansado lo suficiente y ahora tuviese ganas de bostezar cada poco pese a que Sheila estuviese a su lado pinchándole para que espabilase.

Intentaba poner atención al profesor, de verdad que sí, incluso estaba tomando algún apunte con una mano mientras su cabeza reposaba en la otra, pero la voz monótona con la que el hombre impartía la lección de historia no ayudaba nada a su condición actual. Por ello, cuando al sacar su móvil bajo la mesa para mirar la hora con disimulo vio la notificación de mensajes nuevos, su rostro se iluminó. Normalmente esperaba a acabar la clase, ya que corría el riesgo de que se lo confiscasen si le pillaban, pero desde su posición podía permitirse echar un vistazo. Esa es una de las ventajas que tiene no sentarse en primera fila.

**Akari**

_Chicos, hoy llegaré tarde a casa (12:24)_

_Cenad vosotros si veis que no he llegado (12:24)_

**Alex**

_Anda, y eso? (12:32)_

_Vas al gimnasio? (12:32)_

**Akari**

_No (12:35)_

_Tengo que hacer unas cosas (12:36)_

**Alex**

_Ah (12:36)_

_Un trabajo de grupo, no? (12:36)_

**Akari**

_No, no es eso (12:37)_

**Alex**

_Entonces? (12:38)_

_Ha pasado algo? (12:38)_

**Marcos**

_Q evasivo (12:38)_

_Ni q fuers a qdar con Michelle (12:38)_

Levantó la vista de nuevo. Su modorra se había desvanecido parcialmente animado por picar a Akari un rato. Eso siempre era un buen entretenimiento. Tras la tomadura de pelo del domingo tanto Alex como él intentaban no recurrir a Michelle para provocarle, pero era bastante complicado cuando prácticamente les había confesado estar enamorado hasta las trancas de su profesora. No es que les hubiese caído por sorpresa ni mucho menos, pero entre una sospecha y una confirmación había mucha distancia. Bajó la vista un par de veces más hasta que el piloto del móvil se iluminó confirmando que tenía respuesta.

**Akari**

_Por qué lo sabes? (12:40)_

_Os lo ha dicho ella? (12:40)_

**Alex**

_Vas a quedar con Michelle?! (12:41)_

**Akari**

_Sí (12:41)_

Preso de la emoción al leer la conversación de sus amigos, a Marcos le sobrevino un repentino ataque de tos que provocó que varios de sus compañeros se girasen en su dirección a ver qué le pasaba. Levantó una mano en señal de disculpa hacia el profesor que le hizo poco o ningún caso. A su lado Sheila le dio un codazo señalando un papel entre ambos en el que había escrito un "¿Qué pasa?". Acercando el papel le escribió lo que acababa de leer. Sheila se llevó una mano a la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin creérselo. De hecho su respuesta en el papel fue dibujar una carita con la boca muy abierta. Volvió a sacar el móvil.

**Alex**

_No jodas (12:42)_

_No deberías pasar por casa antes? (12:42)_

**Akari**

_Por? (12:42)_

_No voy a ir al gimnasio, así que no me tengo que cambiar de ropa (12:42)_

**Alex**

_Tío, pero te harán falta condones y puedo darte alguno ;) (12:43)_

**Akari**

_Qué?! (12:43)_

_No, no, no. No es lo que piensas (12:43)_

_Son clases particulares (12:43)_

**Marcos**

_Vas a qdar mal si tien q sacarlos ella (12:43)_

**Alex**

_MARCOS! (12:43)_

_Atiende a la clase! (12:44)_

**Marcos**

_Y prdrm esto? (12:44)_

_Ni de coña (12:44)_

Sheila le dio un codazo. El profesor empezaba a mirar en su dirección, cosa normal por otra parte, ya que le costaba contener la sonrisilla y sobre todo las ganas de tomarle el pelo a Akari. Por desgracia ya había llamado bastante la atención y tuvo que esperar los angustiosos 10 minutos que quedaban de clase para poder sacar el móvil y seguir contestando a la conversación de grupo mientras se la retransmitía a Sheila.

**Alex**

_Luego protestarás si te quitan el móvil (12:44)_

_Pero Akari, tú estate tranquilo, que lo harás bien (12:44)_

_Deja que ella te guíe también (12:45)_

**Akari**

_Queréis dejar de llevarlo todo al plano sexual? (12:47)_

_Solo voy a clases particulares de los días que falté (12:47)_

**Alex**

_Clases prácticas? =D (12:49)_

_Si al final Marcos y yo te hicimos un favor el domingo… (12:49)_

**Akari**

_NO! (12:50)_

_En serio, no es lo que creéis (12:50)_

**Alex**

_La oferta de condones sigue en pie, ahí lo dejo (12:52)_

_Que no te de vergüenza (12:53)_

_Te ofrezco los míos porque los de Marcos, si es que tiene, fijo que están caducados (12:53)_

**Akari**

_Que no, de verdad (12:54)_

_Quiero que me explique la contracción muscular, nada más (12:54)_

**Alex**

_No, si que te vas a contraer sobre ella ya me lo imagino… (12:54)_

**Akari**

_ALEX! T.T (12:54)_

**Marcos**

_Alex, no m toqs los cojones o t pincho los tuyos ¬¬U (12:55)_

_Ah, y Akari, saca fotos (12:55)_

**Akari**

_Fotos? (12:55)_

_De su casa? Eres un cotilla, tío (12:55)_

**Marcos**

_No, jodr (12:56)_

_Fotos dspues d follar (12:56)_

_Es x vr tu cara d rcien follado (12:56)_

_Llámalo morbo (12:56)_

**Akari**

_NO! (12:56)_

**Marcos**

_Dic Sheila q djs l listón alto (12:56)_

_Q sguro q Michelle es 1 mujr xprimtada (12:57)_

_Y spra nivl (12:57)_

**Alex**

_Eso es verdad (12:57)_

_Buen apunte, Sheila (12:57)_

**Akari**

_Pero se lo has contado a Sheila?! (12:57)_

**Marcos**

_Claro (12:57)_

_Sguro q Yaeko y Kanako tb lo sabn (12:57)_

**Akari**

_Por qué todo lo lleváis al plano sexual? (12:58)_

**Marcos**

_Hay demasiadas pelis porno sobr profs castigando eroticamnt a alumnos como para q todas stn ekivocadas (12:58)_

Casi podía oír el lamento frustrado de Akari cuando Alex, efectivamente, confirmó que lo había contado a Yaeko, lo que equivalía a que lo supiese la otra japonesa. Les amenazó seriamente con que no le dijesen nada a Michelle o sabrían lo que era verle enfadado. Dicho eso, Akari se despidió de ellos porque iba a entrar en clase y ya no volvía a mirarlo hasta que saliese, aunque eso no impedía que su compatriota y él pudieran dejarle aún algún mensaje más para tomarle el pelo. No fue hasta unas horas después tras despedirse de Sheila y de camino a casa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que iba a pasar la tarde solo. Las chicas descansaban, así que Alex iba a pasar la tarde con Yaeko. No había hablado con Kanako, así que supuso que o bien seguía enfadada con él, o no quería salir, o simplemente no quería verle. Aunque prefería pensar que era por la segunda opción le entristecía pensar que podía ser la última. Es cierto que Yaeko le había dicho que Kanako no estaba enfadada con él, pero desde entonces tampoco habían hablado mucho precisamente, lo cual, visto con perspectiva, podría significar que o se lo había dicho por animarle, o que quizá enfadada no, pero molesta sí que estaba. Sacó el móvil y abrió su conversación dudando sobre qué decirle. Ella también iba a estar sola. Bueno, de hecho iba a estarlo desde el principio, pero aun así no les había dicho nada sobre quedar. Ni siquiera lo había comentado con él… Frunció los labios, pensativo. Finalmente guardó el móvil sin escribir nada y siguió caminando hacia casa un poco más triste. Definitivamente la japonesa estaba molesta con él y no quería verle. Si al menos supiera qué hacer para contentarla…

Al mismo tiempo que Marcos divagaba sobre en qué emplear la tarde, Yaeko y Kanako se habían estado dedicando a mandarle mensajes a Michelle tras saber que iba a estar con Akari "supuestamente" dándole clases particulares. Después de despacharse a gusto sin que la rubia contestase Kanako al fin explotó.

\- _No puedo creerme que Michelle se va a tirar a Akari._

\- _¿Y por qué no?_ – Yaeko enarcó una ceja. – _A ver, es Akari… pero aparte de eso, hay que reconocer que no está nada mal._

\- _Ya, ya, bueno. Si no es por eso._ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _¡Es bastante mayor que él!_

\- _No exageres, solo son 4 años._ – Kanako chascó la lengua y giró la cara con la mirada perdida. – _Por cierto. Podrías quedar con Marcos._ – Contuvo la sonrisa al ver a su amiga dar un bote en el asiento.

\- _¿Y por qué iba a quedar con Marcos?_ – Resopló. – _¿Es que vas a venir a follar tú con Alex o qué?_

\- _No era mi idea…_ \- Se sonrojó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – _Aunque ahora que lo dices tampoco estaría mal._ – Sonrió sacando la lengua.

\- _Pues no, no voy a quedar con Marcos._ – Torció el gesto. –_ Además… él tampoco me lo ha ofrecido._

\- _¿Es que no has hablado con él?_

_\- … Ayer me pasó un par de fotos de Max._ – Contestó evasiva.

_-_ _¿Y?_ – Yaeko la miró expectante.

_-_ _¿Cómo que "y"?_ – Frunció el ceño. – _Me pasó las fotos y ya. No hablamos mucho más._

_\- Kana-chaaaaaaan…_ \- Kanako se levantó del asiento. Estaba usando ese tono de "hermana mayor" que ponía cuando quería aleccionarla y no le apetecía nada, pero su amiga la detuvo. – _Si no te ha dicho nada es porque piensa que estás enfadada con él._

\- _Pero no estoy enfadada._ – Volvió a sentarse. – _Se lo dijiste el Domingo, ¿no? Pues eso. Será que no quiere verme._

\- _Eso no es cierto. A ver. Es un hombre. Y es Marcos. Hasta que no vayas y le digas a la cara "no estoy enfada contigo" no se lo va a creer._ – Kanako guardó silencio con los labios apretados. – _Además… _\- Añadió con picardía. – _Si quedas hoy con él no estará Akari para interrumpiros…_

\- _¡Ya valió!_ – Se levantó picada del sofá. – _No. No voy a quedar con Marcos. Y no. No vas a tener la casa libre para follarte a Alex._

Se fue a la habitación con un creciente mal humor. Claro que quería quedar con Marcos, pero ¿qué cara iba a ponerle? En realidad no estaba enfadada con él. Quizá algo molesta por la borrachera que cogió y la razón por la que la cogió, pero nada más. Además era precisamente estar a solas con él lo que le angustiaba. No quería dejarse llevar de nuevo y volver a hacer otra locura como morderle… o algo peor. Pero también tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que él no le hubiese ofrecido quedar, estuviese Akari o no, le había decepcionado un poco. Puede que el domingo hubiese sido un poco brusca con Marcos, pero cuando le dijo que se fuese a casa era porque estaba preocupada por él lo decía en serio, e incluso Yaeko le había dicho que no estaba enfadada. Podría haberla llamado. Ahora ella no podía autoinvitarse de buenas a primeras, y menos sabiendo que Akari no iba a estar en casa. Marcos podría pensarse cosas raras, y, aunque fuesen acertadas, no podía permitírselo. Se tiró en la cama con el móvil en la mano. En fin, tendría que buscar algo en lo que gastar la tarde.

En cambio la intención de Yaeko no era dejar que su amiga pasase sola el resto del día. Le parecía muy estúpido que no hablase a Marcos cuando sabía que se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Se apostaría un par de hamburguesas a que el chaval creía que Kanako estaba enfadada aún. Se levantó a encender la luz pese a que aún no había atardecido del todo. Unos nubarrones negros estaban amenazando con estropear su día libre y entonces se le ocurrió un plan. Cogió el teléfono y abrió la conversación con Alex.

**Yaeko**

_Amor (15:36)_

_Estás en casa ya? (15:36)_

**Alex**

_Claro, mi vida (15:36)_

_Pasa algo? (15:36)_

**Yaeko**

_Nada, tesoro (15:36)_

_Tienes a Marcos por ahí? (15:37)_

**Alex**

_Acaba de irse a pasear a Max (15:37)_

_Por qué? (15:37)_

**Yaeko**

_Te quería comentar una cosita (15:37)_

_Te parecería bien cambiar un poco los planes para hoy? (15:37)_

**Alex**

_Mientras esté contigo cualquier cosa estará bien (15:37) _

**Yaeko**

_(15:38)_

_Es que Kana-chan es boba (15:38)_

_Y no quiere hablar con Marcos para quedar con él (15:38)_

_Y no quiero que se quede toda la tarde sola… (15:38)_

**Alex**

_Anda (15:38)_

_No sabía nada (15:38)_

_Le digo algo a Marcos? (15:38)_

**Yaeko**

_No, no (15:39)_

_He pensado algo más divertido (15:39)_

Cuando Marcos llegó a casa con Max, le quitó el arnés al perro, se tiró en el sofá y empezó a hacer zapping distraído. Le esperaba una tarde larga y aburrida. Dejó el mando sin encontrar nada apetecible para ver, se giró por encima del respaldo del sofá y vio a Alex recogiendo la cocina.

\- _Déjalo si quieres._ – Comentó con un bostezo. – _Luego lo recojo yo, que total, no voy a hacer nada esta tarde…_

\- _¿Ah, no?_ – Preguntó con aire misterioso. – _Qué cosas…_ \- Siguió recogiendo.

\- _Sabes que no._ – Frunció el ceño creyendo que Alex le estaba picando. – _Iba a ver una peli con Akari, o jugar con él a la consola, pero ahora me quedo aquí tirado y solo._

\- _Pues yo creo que deberías aprovechar e ir a ducharte_. – Su tono casual empezaba a molestar a Marcos.

\- _Iré luego cuando te vayas. Tengo toda la tarde para…_

\- _En realidad no._ – Le interrumpió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿_Cómo que no?_ – Se levantó del sofá irritado. – _Deja de tocarme los…_

\- _Ah, ¿no te lo he dicho?_ – Fingió sorpresa. – _Qué descuidado por mi parte_. – Marcos empezaba a enfadarse y decidió aclarárselo ya con una risita. – _Como el día se está arrugando hemos cambiado los planes. Vienen las chicas a cenar._ – Hizo un silencio teatral antes de continuar. – _Las dos. Tienes exactamente… _\- Cogió el móvil para ver la hora ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Marcos. – _48 minutos para prepararte antes de que lleguen._

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ – Se levantó del asiento de un salto con tal ímpetu que hasta Max se levantó del suelo donde estaba tumbado. – _¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?_

_\- Bueno. _– Alex sonrió divertido. – _Ahora me ha parecido buen momento._

Tras hacer un corte de mangas a su amigo y soltar un par de improperios, Marcos se encaminó a su cuarto quitándose la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba puestas. ¿Es que Alex estaba mal de la cabeza o qué? No se encontraba mentalmente preparado para ver a Kanako así de repente sin previo aviso. Y ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión sobre invitarlas. Se acabó de quitar la ropa en su cuarto dejándola tirada en la cama y se encaminó a la ducha completamente desnudo. Alex seguía recogiendo el salón con una sonrisa en los labios y su calma le puso más nervioso aún. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que prepararse a carreras. Además, ¿y si no quería ver a Kanako? ¿y si quería pasar la tarde solo? Evidentemente tenía ganas de ver a la japonesa, y mejor cenar todos juntos que solo, pero podría haberlo hablado con él. Cortesía, lo llaman. Abrió el grifo esperando que el agua estuviese a su gusto. Por suerte no le gustaba escaldarse como a Alex y enseguida se calentó lo suficiente para empezar a ducharse. Dejó la cabeza ligeramente inclinada para que el agua le resbalase por el cuello y la espalda intentando relajarse. Tenía que analizar la situación con una actitud positiva. Si Kanako iba a ir, tenía que ser porque no estaba enfadada con él… ¿verdad? Pero si no lo estaba… ¿por qué no le hablaba? Se estaba poniendo histérico por momentos. Cerró el grifo y al alargar la mano hacia el champú vio que le temblaba el pulso ligeramente. Chascó la lengua sacudiendo la mano y molesto consigo mismo. Tras coger un poco de producto se frotó la cabeza con energía y trató de relajarse pensando en qué ropa se iba a poner.

La última vez que había visto a Marcos, éste no había estado en su mejor momento precisamente. Habían discutido, se había emborrachado, había intentado provocar a Iván y al final le tuvo que pedir a Akari que se lo llevase a casa. Además supo por Yaeko que al día siguiente además de resaca tenía un humor de perros, estaba enfadado con Alex y pensaba que ella estaba enfadada con él. Para mejorar la situación, apenas habían hablado desde entonces, y a Yaeko se le había ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea a última hora de cambiar sus planes de salir con Alex por ir a cenar todos juntos a casa de los chicos. Sabía que era una estratagema urdida por ellos dos para que hablase con Marcos, cosa que deseaba hacer, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que ellos se inmiscuyesen así. Además, ya había visto cómo se portaban Alex y Yaeko cuando estaban juntos, estuviese quien estuviese al lado. Cuando empezasen a ponerse empalagosos, ¿qué iban a hacer Marcos y ella? ¿Mirarles? ¿Aplaudirles? ¿Imita…? "_No, no, no. Para. Sabes que eso no va a pasar_". Aunque la vez anterior que se habían visto Marcos le dio un beso y hasta un mordisquito en la mejilla cuando se despidieron en la puerta de su casa. Esa vez no había habido alcohol de por medio, lo que quería decir que había sido algo completamente consciente e intencionado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró recordándolo. Si se concentraba un poco aún le parecía notar su mano fría, sus labios templados en una sonrisa y su aliento cálido en su rostro. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni qué significaba para él, lo único que había dicho era que no la veía feliz. Ese gesto tan sencillo había conseguido que subiese a casa con mariposas en el estómago y una sonrisa. Hasta pudo soportar la charla de Yaeko sobre cómo había ido su cita con Alex. Ojalá estuviese igual de animado hoy como lo estuvo aquél día, que además la había llenado de atenciones. Una llamada en su puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- _Kanako, ¿te falta mucho?_

\- _No._ – Comprobó que tenía todo en el bolso, móvil incluido. – _Ya voy_. – Cuando salió del cuarto, Yaeko ya estaba preparada esperándola.

\- _¿No tienes otra chaqueta?_ – Kanako se miró de arriba abajo.

\- _¿Qué tiene esta de malo?_

\- _Se está formando tormenta y como se ponga a llover te vas a calar, ¿eh?_ – Toqueteó la manga con los labios fruncidos.

\- _Bueno, llevo paraguas y viven cerca. No me voy a mojar tanto si llueve._ – Hizo una pequeña pausa dudando y chascó la lengua. – _No voy a buscar ahora otra cosa. Bastante es que he aceptado tu estúpido cambio de planes._

_\- Deberías agradecérmelo._ – Una medio sonrisa asomó a su rostro. – _Te mueres de ganas de ver a Marcos, reconócelo._

\- _Eso lo dices tú_. – No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la entrada.

\- _Pues tampoco pusiste muchas pegas cuando te lo propuse..._\- La siguió con una sonrisa mucho más amplia al ver que el rubor de Kanako se intensificaba al darse la vuelta.

\- _Eso es p-para que no esté Marcos de sujeta velas mientras vosotros os metéis la lengua hasta la campanilla a su lado._

\- _¡No haríamos eso!_ – Se indignó ante a la mirada escéptica de su amiga. – _¡En serio!_

\- _Yaeko, que os he visto, por favor. ¡Si el domingo casi te lo tiras en _La Cucaracha_! Y sin esconderos mucho precisamente…_

\- _Eres una exagerada. _– Se cruzó de brazos ofendida. – _Simplemente fueron unos besos y…_

_\- Claro_ – interrumpió con tono sarcástico. –_ y meter la mano por dentro de la ropa era también una mera formalidad, ¿verdad?_

\- _… ¡y hacía mucho que no nos veíamos!_ – Siguió Yaeko. – _¡Además me puso esa carita y no podía negarme! Le echaba mucho de menos_. – Kanako volvió a poner esa cara de "dime algo que pueda creerme" y optó por no callarse. – _¡Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia! Simplemente nos queremos mucho y no lo ocultamos. Ya te gustaría a ti hacer lo mismo con Marcos. Y si algún día dejáis de ser idiotas y os decidís, a ver cómo os portáis vosotros. Que, por cierto, a ver si es pronto, que ya os vale._

\- _Basta. No sigas por ahí_. – Kanako ya no sonreía.

\- _Pero si es verdad. Hasta le has mordido el cuello y…_

\- _Déjalo, ¿vale?_ – Replicó irritada. – _Eso solo fue un acto reflejo. Y vamos, que ya es bastante tarde._

Si Yaeko fue consciente de que se había pasado de la raya no dio muestras de ello, pero al menos dejó el tema y hablaron de cosas más banales. Tras comprobar que dejaban todas las luces apagadas salieron de casa y se encaminaron a casa de Alex y Marcos. ¡Qué fácil era verlo todo cuando tienes pareja! Claro que tenía envidia, no era ningún secreto para su amiga. Aun no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero sabía que estaba enamorada de Marcos desde hacía tiempo. Había intentado negarlo, evitarlo, reconducir sus sentimientos de otra forma aunque en el fondo supiera que no podía hacer nada, pero tras los acontecimientos del miércoles había dejado de luchar contra ello y había empezado a aceptarlo. Además suponía que era fruto de su ceguera por él, pero desde hacía no mucho tenía la sensación de que cada vez le prestaba más atención y la picaba menos, por no hablar de que, según su amiga, la inquina de Marcos contra Iván era claramente un ataque de celos. Para que haya celos, tiene que haber algo más… ¿verdad? Aunque desde que su compañera era formalmente la novia de Alex estaba empeñada de hacer de Celestina con todo el mundo. Lo veía todo bajo un filtro rosa y maravilloso, así que la calidad de su opinión en estos temas había bajado varios puntos. Sea como sea, que estaba enamorada de Marcos y sus ojos verdes era algo que ya no podía negar. Claro que eso no quería decir que también tuviese que confirmárselo a Yaeko. Por eso se había mostrado reticente a ir a casa de los chicos aunque en el fondo se alegraba por tener una excusa para verle. Tampoco tenía una explicación a por qué no había hablado con él. Bueno, mentira, sí tenía excusa. Desde que había admitido lo que sentía, tenía miedo de que se le notase demasiado, y tras cómo habían estado el sábado no estaba muy segura de cómo portarse con él. Sus últimas palabras a la cara habían sido "Por favor, vete a casa" y aunque habían hablado por el móvil tampoco había sido nada relevante. Ahora que por fin se estaban encaminando a su casa, lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en los nervios atenazándole el estómago. De hecho no fue consciente de la lluvia fina que estaba cayendo hasta que vio a Yaeko abrir el paraguas a su lado. Así que aceleraron el paso precipitándose al encuentro de los dos mejicanos mientras la tormenta cada vez estaba más cercana.

En casa de los chicos, el paquete de chicles en la mesa del salón y los paseos inquietos de un lado a otro de la casa dejaban más que patente el nerviosismo de Marcos, que en ese momento explotaba una pompa de chicle mientras miraba el móvil. Sin mensajes. Al final le había dado tiempo a ducharse y engominarse el pelo, se había puesto sus mejores vaqueros, las botas, una camiseta negra y su sudadera roja con cremallera. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, pero ya no le daba tiempo a recoger. Si al final Kanako estaba molesta con él se le iba a caer el mundo a los pies. Tampoco sería raro que lo estuviese. El sábado se había comportado como un idiota hasta tal punto que al final le había mandado para casa y ni siquiera se había excusado por ello. Gran parte de la culpa la había tenido ese estúpido ruso que le sacaba de quicio, pero también había incumplido su promesa con la japonesa. Fue repasando una disculpa mentalmente mientras seguía caminando por la casa con Max inquieto siguiéndole al ver a su amo tan estresado.

\- _¿Seguro que viene Kanako también?_

\- _Ya te he dicho que sí._ – Respondió Alex cansinamente. – _¿A qué viene preguntar tanto?_

\- _Pues… _\- Hizo un globo antes de contestar pensando qué contestar. – _Kanako no me ha dicho nada, y quizá me estás tomando el pelo…_

\- _¿Por qué te iba a tomar el pelo con algo así?_ – Alex sonrió divertido. – _Aunque cualquiera diría que la tienes miedo._

\- _¡No la tengo miedo!_ – Se cruzó de brazos y se rascó la nuca. – _Pero el domingo estaba enfadada._

\- _Yaeko dice que no._

_\- Igual mintió._

\- _¡Yaeko no miente!_ – Alex se indignó ante la acusación.

\- _No te mentirá a ti, POLLITO_.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta y los ladridos de Max interrumpieron la contestación mordaz que el mayor de los mejicanos tenía en la boca y fue hacia el telefonillo con una sonrisa. Ya está, el momento de la verdad había llegado. No se sentía preparado para nada. Tiró el chicle que hacía rato que estaba duro y sin sabor y se colocó la sudadera al tiempo que Alex abría la puerta y dejaba al perro ir en busca de las chicas. Dio un trago de agua mientras oía sus voces alegres por las escaleras. Tenía la boca seca y pastosa, y le sudaban las manos, que se secó nerviosamente contra el pantalón mientras se acercaba a su encuentro.

La primera en entrar fue Yaeko, que, como cabía esperar, se lanzó a los brazos de Alex en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Marcos no oyó las cursiladas que se decían entre susurros y besos, pues justo después de Yaeko entró Kanako. Se quedó congelado en el sitio mirándola mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí con el paraguas en la mano y esquivando su mirada. El silencio solo estaba roto por los arrumacos de la pareja, por lo que Kanako tras poner los ojos en blanco y un claro gesto de disgusto carraspeó sonoramente antes de saludar.

\- Hola. – Miró fugazmente a Marcos sin poder sostener la mirada de sus ansiosos ojos verdes. – Esto… - Señaló el paraguas mojado. – ¿Dónde te dejo est…?

\- ¡Ah, sí! – El rubio salió de su mutismo de repente. – No te preocupes, trae, trae. – Prácticamente le arrancó el paraguas de la mano y dio media vuelta para llevarlo al lavabo, aliviado de poder retirarse momentáneamente.

\- Qué servicial. – Murmuró Yaeko con retintín sin que el muchacho la oyese con el brazo aún alrededor de la cintura de Alex y mirándola con sorna.

\- ¿Tú no decías que te ibas a contener? – Siseó Kanako lanzándole una mirada de odio.

\- Sólo si no venías tú. – Sonrió con picardía a su amiga que apretó los labios alejándose de ellos.

\- ¿De qué habla, peque? – Alex le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

\- Ah, nada, luego te cuento…

Kanako dejó su chaqueta en uno de los sofás y se sentó rebuscando algo en su bolso mientras Yaeko dejaba las cosas en la habitación de Alex. Entonces notó una presencia y al girarse dio un respingo cuando vio a Marcos remoloneando cerca de ella.

\- Esto… - Se rascó la nuca. - ¿Quieres dejar las cosas en mi cuarto? – Se sonrojó. – Es que esos dos están a lo suyo y…

\- Ehh… sí, sí… vale… - Sacó lo que buscaba y cuando se levantó para ir a su habitación Marcos le cogió las cosas.

\- Ya te lo llevo yo. – Giró la cara con un mohín de disculpa. – Es que no tengo la habitación muy recogida…

Se quedó en medio del salón mientras Marcos llevaba sus cosas a la habitación. Alex salió del baño tras dejar el paraguas de Yaeko y fue a su propio cuarto, de donde no había salido aún su compañera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se mordió el labio mientras acariciaba a Max, que olisqueaba la bolsita que tenía en la mano. Cuando Marcos volvió se quedó parado delante de ella, balanceándose sobre sus pies, expectante. Estaba adorable cuando se ponía tan nervioso, pero le resultaba difícil apreciarlo cuando ella misma no podía contener su propio nerviosismo.

\- ¿Q-qué tal estás? – Le preguntó con un intento de sonrisa.

\- Le he comprado algo a Max. – Le acercó la bolsa para que viera su contenido.

\- ¿Y esto? – Sacó una especie de hueso.

\- Bueno, es de corteza de cerdo, o algo así. – Explicó mientras se colocaba el flequillo con los dedos. – H-he leído que a los perros les gusta y va bien para sus dientes. Y si destroza eso, no coge otra cosa… ¿no?

\- Gracias. – Marcos sonrió amplia y sinceramente mientras miraba el hueso con interés con Max rondando a su alrededor y se lo ofreció de nuevo. – Pero es tu regalo, dáselo tú. Así sabrá que es de tu parte.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó dudosa.

\- Claro. – Volvió a sonreír a Kanako. – Dáselo, que te está mirando ansioso ya.

Marcos observó a Kanako con una sonrisa. Por fin podía relajarse. No parecía enfadada, y sabía, o al menos, eso creía, que el hueso para Max era su forma de darle a entender que no lo estaba. No necesitaba más. Aun así la notaba especialmente alterada, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo. No quería estropearlo y prefería disfrutar un rato más viendo a la japonesa jugando con su perro. Cuando éste al fin se cansó y se alejó para esconder su nuevo objeto preciado, repararon en que todavía estaban solos.

\- ¿Alex y Yaeko siguen en la habitación? – Preguntó Marcos.

\- Sí. – Kanako arrugó el gesto. – Siempre están así. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que es normal.

\- Pero te molesta. – Marcos se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bueno… - Apartó la cara nerviosa con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. – No es eso… - Sí que le incomodaba un poco, pero el mayor problema en ese momento era que estaban a solas con él y demasiado cerca. – Pero creo que podían cortarse un poco cuando estás con más gente…

\- Entiendo. A mí también me molesta. – Dijo con determinación. No era verdad del todo, de hecho, le daba bastante igual, pero si a Kanako le molestaba, podían tomarles un rato el pelo. Se apartó un poco de ella y giró la cara en dirección a la habitación de Alex. – ¡Eh, vosotros! – Voceó. – ¡Al menos tened la decencia de no hacer ruido! – Oyó a Kanako reírse y al momento Alex apareció por la puerta.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada, idiota. – Aunque su rostro sonrojado decía otra cosa.

\- Tenéis envidia porque queréis. – Comentó Yaeko con una sonrisa ladina saliendo justo detrás, no menos colorada, y dándole una palmada en el culo a Alex.

\- Voy a hacer tacos. ¿Os apetecen? – El moreno cambió de tema antes de que Marcos soltara algo fuera de lugar o Kanako se muriese de la vergüenza ahí mismo. – ¿Me echas una mano, Peque?

\- Claro, Pollito.

\- Por favor. – Pidió Marcos. – Lavaos las manos antes de poneros a cocinar.

Alex le hizo un corte de mangas mientras guiaba a Yaeko de la cintura hasta la cocina. Kanako les observó con cierta envidia y se giró a Marcos que parecía mucho más relajado que cuando le vio al llegar. Paradójicamente cuanto más tranquilo le veía más nerviosa se ponía ella. Seguramente porque sabía que si él se relajaba tendría menos reparo en tocarla, o en gastarle bromas, y deseaba que lo hiciese aunque le aterrase el resultado. ¿Por qué había sido tanto boba de no hablarle antes? La marca que le había dejado en el cuello por fin había desaparecido, aunque en ese momento si pudiera no dudaría en hacerle otra, o en dejar que se la hiciese él, o en llevarle a su cuarto y…

\- Ey, Kanako. – Marcos chascó los dedos delante de ella. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no. – Apartó la cara sonrojada. – Estaba distraída, nada más.

\- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

\- Agua, si no te importa. – Tenía la boca muy seca.

\- ¿No te ha caído la suficiente cuando venías o qué? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- Tonto. – Sonrió dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro al tiempo que él le sacaba la lengua.

Kanako fue a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás, y Marcos se acercó a la cocina suspirando con resignación al ver la escena. Alex tenía las manos en la cintura de Kanako observando por encima de su hombro cómo cortaba las verduras y le susurraba cosas al oído.

\- ¡Atención, atención! – Anunció. – Me estoy acercando, ¡la manos donde pueda verlas!

\- Oye, pero ¿por qué nos tomas? – Protestó Alex mientras se pegaba a su novia para que el rubio pasase por detrás de ellos.

\- No quieres que te conteste a esa pregunta. – Se estiró para coger un par de vasos de uno de los armarios de la cocina. – Yo solo te digo que hay cuatro manos en esta cocina y solo veo dos trabajando para hacer la cena…

\- Estabas mejor haciendo compañía a Kanako. – Dijo con inquina Yaeko. – Aquí está todo en nuestras manos.

\- Preferiría que solo tuvierais comida DE VERDAD en las manos. – Enarcó una ceja con un gesto pícaro.

\- Kanako sigue SOLA, Marcos. – El tono intencionadamente monótono de Alex y su forma de recalcar la palabra "sola" le pilló por sorpresa, pero no se dejó achicar.

\- Exhibicionistas. – Cogió la botella de agua del frigo oyendo de fondo la risita de Yaeko. Empezaba a entender porque la otra japonesa estaba tan harta de ellos.

Kanako estaba sentada en el centro del sofá de espaldas a la cocina, con Max panza arriba a su lado dejándose hacer. Posó los vasos en la mesa y se sentó para llenarlos de agua, ofreciéndole uno a la muchacha que bebió más de la mitad sin respirar.

\- Un poco insoportables sí que son, ¿eh? – Comentó Marcos en voz baja. – Parecen un chicle y una suela de zapato.

\- Dímelo a mí, que cuando están en mi casa yo me acabo yendo a mi habitación… - Resopló.

\- Bueno, el Domingo casi se lo montan aquí en este sofá, ¿eh? – Sonrió al ver a Kanako dar un respingo y mirar el sofá con horror. – No, no, tranquila. – Le posó una mano en el brazo. – Pateé a Alex a tiempo, pero tendrías que haber visto la cara de espanto de Akari.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Rió divertida. – ¿Pero fue para tanto?

\- La verdad es que sí, y el pobre no está acostumbrado a ver sexo en directo. – Kanako volvió a reírse.

\- Aunque mira, igual hoy en vez de verlo lo practica, ¿no?

\- Ya ves, y parecía tonto cuando le encontramos en la calle con un mapa y cara de empanado… bueno, la cara sigue teniéndola igual.

Desde la cocina, la pareja oía a los dos muchachos charlando alegremente y comentaban la jugada en voz baja. Naturalmente el objetivo de cenar todos juntos era que volviesen a hablar Marcos y Kanako, ya que ambos estaban hartos de aguantar el mal humor de sus respectivos compañeros de piso, por no hablar de la evidente atracción mutua que había entre ellos y que, al menos Marcos, se atrevía a negar. Yaeko resopló.

\- Sí, sí, mucho reírse, pero no sé a qué esperan para meterse la lengua. – La muchacha se dispuso a lavar la lechuga.

\- Mucho les pides tú. – Alex sonrió. – Sobre todo a Marcos.

\- Pero es verdad, son muy obvios, mírales. – Se giraron al tiempo de ver a Kanako dando un pequeño empujón al rubio que se hacía el indignado entre risas. - ¿Ves?

\- Tranquila peque, que tengo un plan maestro. – Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Ese es mi chico. – Le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Tú sígueme el rollo. – Tras lavarse las manos y coger un trapo, se dirigió hacia el sofá con aire preocupado. – Oye, Marcos, no hay tortitas suficientes para todos, ¿te importa ir a por otro paquete?

\- ¿Ah, no? – Se extrañó. - ¿Estás seguro? Si hace poco compraste…

\- Ya, ya, si eso creía yo. – Se llevó una mano a la frente. – Pero bueno, vete en un momento a la tienda y ya está. – El rubio resopló.

\- ¿Y no puedes hacer la masa esa que haces otras veces con harina y agua? A mí me da igual.

\- Es una lata hacerla y no me apetece cacharrear. Además, así aprovechas y coges cereales para ti, que te quedan pocos, y queso, que tampoco hay mucho para hoy.

\- Pero me da pereza, y estoy cansado. ¿Y si encargamos la cena?

\- ¿Cansado? ¿De qué? Venga, anda, que ya está todo a medias de hacer.

\- Yo puedo cenar otra cosa, pollito. – Comentó Yaeko con tristeza. – No discutáis.

\- A mí me da igual también. – Añadió Kanako, que no quería verles discutir.

\- Mira lo que has conseguido. – Alex le tiró el trapo que tenía en la mano a la cara – Venga, mueve el culo, coño. ¿Quieres que se queden a medias de cenar o qué?

\- Vale, vale, ya voy… - Lanzó una mirada furibunda a Yaeko por victimista y se levantó del sofá. – Pero lo hago porque tengo pocos cereales, que si no…

\- Si quieres voy contigo… – Kanako se incorporó también con la duda en el rostro.

\- Ah, Kana-chan, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte con nosotros. – Se abrazó a Alex al tiempo que frotaba su nariz con la suya. – ¿A que sí, Pollito?

\- Claro Peque. – Le dio un beso en los labios al tiempo que le agarraba el culo. – No nos importa.

\- A mí sí. – Argumentó Kanako. – Marcos, coge mis cosas, por favor. – Y sin mediar mucha más palabra, tras ponerse sus abrigos los dos salieron por la puerta de casa.

\- Menos mal. – Suspiró aliviada Yaeko. – Pensé que no se irían nunca.

\- Sabes que tengo tortitas suficientes, ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa bailaba en los labios de Alex.

\- Claro que sí.

En la calle se había levantado un viento frío y muy desagradable. Kanako volvió a comentar bastante molesta el comportamiento de la pareja, principalmente porque sabía que no había tenido nada de casual, aunque evitó comentar esa teoría con Marcos. Además había sido innecesario, iba a acompañar al rubio incluso si no hacían el paripé. El supermercado no estaba demasiado lejos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el frío hiciera moquear a Marcos, que estornudó un par de veces.

\- ¿Estás cogiendo gripe? – Preguntó mirándole con preocupación.

\- Ah, no. – Sorbió la nariz. – Esto no es nada, tranquila. Es el viento este. – Miró al cielo y frunció el labio. – Parece que va a llover.

\- Bueno, tengo paraguas, no te preocupes.

Pese a que dijese que no era nada, Marcos agradeció el calorcito al entrar en la local. Estaba bastante congestionado y tenía la cabeza cargada, pero nada que no arreglase una buena noche de sueño. Aunque no iban a comprar muchas cosas, Kanako cogió una cesta de ruedas para ir más cómodos. Decidieron ir primero a coger las cosas que faltaban para la cena y luego ya cogerían los cereales o alguna cosa más que se les antojase. Kanako giró en un pasillo convencida de que el rubio la seguiría, pero cuando se giró para consultarle qué queso coger, vio que estaba sola.

\- ¿Marcos? – Le llamó dudosa aunque no había ni rastro de él.

Miró a ambos lados pero no le vio por ningún sitio. Salió al pasillo central con el ceño fruncido. ¿Dónde se había metido si estaban juntos hace un momento? Volvió a llamarle por si las estanterías le impedían verle pero estaba cerca sin éxito. Revisó los pasillos transversales más cercanos pero no le encontraba así que cruzó por uno de ellos. Igual él la estaba buscando también pero por el pasillo paralelo y por eso no se veían. Nada. No estaba. Al final le pareció oír su nombre, y cuando asomó por la sección de lácteos refrigerados, que era donde estaba ella hace unos momentos, por fin le encontró. Chascó la lengua, aunque suspiró aliviada y caminaron el uno hacia el otro.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo un rato buscándote. – Le examinó detenidamente. Tenía los ojos brillantes y respiraba con dificultad.

\- Es que me acordé que te gustan estas galletas. – Dejó la caja en la cesta que llevaba Kanako. Eran las galletitas de animalitos que le había ofrecido la semana pasada. Se cruzó de brazos frotándose a sí mismo para darse calor con las manos. – Qué frío hace en esta sección, ¿no?

\- Un poco. - Admitió. – Pero creo que estás destemplado. – Contuvo el impulso de llevar la mano a su frente y comprobar si tenía fiebre. – Venga, vamos a coger el queso y salimos de aquí.

Marcos estaba un tanto ido, así que al final fue Kanako la que seleccionó el queso que quería. De hecho cuando al fin se puso a andar tuvo que llamarle para que no se volviese a perder.

\- No te separes, ¿vale?

\- Vale. – Respondió con aire ausente. Entonces se agarró a la manga del abrigo de Kanako y se detuvo de golpe. – Andaaa… Qué suaaavee… - Empezó a acariciarle el brazo centrado en el tacto de la prenda y ajeno al intenso rubor que estaba apareciendo en la cara de de la japonesa.

\- V-v-venga, Marcos, que nos están esperando.

Siguió caminando con el rubio pegado a ella aunque soltó el abrigo. Tras coger las tortitas y una bolsa de nachos para tener de reserva, Kanako tuvo que detener a Marcos porque se iba ya en dirección a la caja para pagar y aún faltaba su paquete de cereales. Se encaminaron a la sección correspondiente. Sabía que el paquete era grande y localizó la marca que buscaba en lo alto de una de las estanterías. Dejó la cesta a un lado y puso de puntillas para cogerla, pero apenas llegaba. Entonces dio un respingo al notar a Marcos a su espalda con una risita y apoyándose en su hombro para cogerla caja. Bajó el brazo que había estirado para coger los cereales y se estremeció al sentir la mano Marcos deslizándose por él, aunque el chico no pareció notarlo. Le dio la caja de cereales con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Son cereales para niños. – Se defendió Kanako. – No sé por qué los ponen tan altos.

\- Porque son para niños grandes, no para niñitas. – Le sacó la lengua.

Le dio un pequeño empujón con una sonrisa y por fin fueron a la caja. Bueno, si aún podía tomarla el pelo, tan enfermo no estaba, aunque desde luego bien tampoco. Mientras esperaban su turno en la cola para pagar, Marcos cogió un par de snacks de chocolate que se le antojaron, uno para él y otro para ella, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Cuando Kanako ya estaba guardando toda la compra en la bolsa de papel que les dieron, vio a Marcos revolver en su cartera. Al parecer había salido con el dinero demasiado justo y con las cosas extras que habían añadido a la cesta, no le llegaba, así que estaba revolviendo en las monedas que llevaba. Con un suspiro sacó su cartera e intercambió los puestos con el muchacho que empezaba a formar cola tras de sí.

\- Deja, ya pongo yo lo que falta.

\- Pero… - Se sonrojó. – Quería invitarte yo…

\- Pues te invito yo. – Sonrió. – Coge la bolsa, anda.

Tras coger el ticket con el importe de la compra, la cajera les despidió con un "hasta luego, pareja" que la hizo sonrojarse y girarse hacia Marcos, aunque por suerte no lo había oído. El muchacho estaba a cierta distancia, pensativo y con expresión enfurruñada agarrando la bolsa con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Echaron a andar en dirección a la puerta.

\- Bueno. – Se sorbió la nariz. – Quería invitarte yo a las chuches estas de chocolate y al final has pagado tú parte. Así es como si las hubieras comprado tú.

\- ¿Y qué más da? – Se sonrojó mientras salían a la calle y comprobaron que seguía el viento acompañado de lluvia. – La intención es lo que cuenta.

\- Tú me invitas a cosas en el bar. – Argumentó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, yo trabajo y tengo ingresos. – Rebuscó su paraguas en el bolso. – Ya me invitarás tú, ¿vale? – Le miró de refilón y se encontró con los ojos verdes clavados en ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad. – Vaya día de perros… - Abrió por fin el paraguas y Marcos se pegó a ella.

\- ¿Te importa? Es que no tengo paraguas. – Se excusó con una sonrisa avergonzada. – No me gustan, y acabo perdiéndolos. – En ese momento oyeron un trueno y Marcos chascó la lengua. – Mieeeerda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

\- Max tiene miedo a las tormentas y se pone bastante nervioso – Comentó preocupado. – Vamos a darnos prisa.

Apenas llevaban un par de minutos andando cuando una ráfaga de viento les pilló por sorpresa. Kanako, sorprendida, perdió el control del paraguas y oyeron un desagradable "crack" al tiempo que el objeto en cuestión se daba la vuelta. En cuanto amainó un poco el viento y pudo controlar al fin un poco el paraguas, tres secciones de lo que antes formaban una perfecta cúpula habían perdido la forma y estaba inservible del todo. Comenzó a jarrear como si el cielo se estuviese desplomando sobre su cabeza. Marcos rió divertido al tiempo que intentaba proteger la bolsa de papel con los brazos. La lluvia era tan intensa que Kanako tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír.

\- ¡No te rías! – Le golpeó el hombro. Se había disgustado, le tenía cariño a ese paraguas, era pequeño y ligero, ideal para llevar en el bolso y ahora además se estaba mojando.

\- Lo siento. – Pero seguía sonriendo. Su pelo de punta se le estaba bajando y pegando a la cara - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- ¡Corre! ¡Que nos calamos!

Por esa zona no había muchos sitios donde resguardarse, así que Kanako echó a correr con su paraguas roto seguida de Marcos que iba abrazado a la bolsa de la compra. De pronto dejó de oír al muchacho tras de sí y al girarse le vio con un ataque de tos. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y le pasó la mano por la espalda preocupada hasta que se recuperó. Esta vez andando a paso ligero tomaron una calle que les hacía dar un pequeño rodeo para llegar a casa, pero que al menos les permitió llegar a un soportal un poco más amplio que el resto. Aun así el viento iba racheado y de cuando en cuando algo de lluvia seguía llegándoles. Estaban empapados. Marcos inclinó un poco el cuerpo para sacudirse el agua de la cabeza y Kanako se escurrió el pelo. Los vaqueros de ambos habían adquirido casi en su totalidad el característico tono más oscuro de ropa mojada, además de que pesaban mucho más. Seguramente al llegar a casa tendrían que ponerlos a secar y cambiarse de ropa. La cazadora de Marcos era impermeable y por dentro estaba más seco, pero el abrigo de Kanako estaba tan mojado que el agua le había llegado a la ropa que llevaba debajo y se estaba quedando helada. Marcos había dejado la bolsa de la compra en el escalón del portal cercano, pero estaba muy mojada y seguramente se acabaría rompiendo en cuanto la volviesen a coger. Mientras tanto la lluvia caía copiosa e incesante y con cada relámpago tardaba menos en oírse su correspondiente trueno. El soportal en el que se encontraban estaba entre dos farolas alejadas y no había ni un alma por la calle.

\- No tiene pinta de parar pronto. – Comentó Marcos mirando el cielo.

\- Encima estamos sin paraguas. – El tono de Kanako era triste. – Y ese me gustaba.

\- ¿No tiene arreglo? – Lo cogió con curiosidad apartándose un poco el pelo de los ojos. – Mmm… vaya. Se han roto las varillas. Lo siento.

\- Estoy empapada. – Estaba irritada y abierta de brazos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. – Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Yaeko. – El muchacho la miró con curiosidad mientras ella escurría una esquina de su prenda mojando el suelo a sus pies. – Esta chaqueta no es impermeable, y si cierro los brazos me escurre el agua hasta la ropa interior. Yaeko me dijo que cogiese otra para hoy. – Empezó a notar escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo. – Tendría que haberle hecho caso.

\- Entiendo… - Entonces Marcos empezó a quitarse su cazadora.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le agarró del brazo. – Vas a coger frío.

\- Quítate eso. – Señaló con la cabeza su abrigo mientras sostenía en un brazo la prenda que acaba de quitarse, y empezó también a bajar la cremallera de la sudadera roja que llevaba. La miró apremiante. - ¡Venga!

\- No, no, no. Vas a ponerte peor de lo que estás. – Rechazó la ropa pero Marcos, con la sudadera ya desabrochada le cogió las manos.

\- Estás tiritando. – Le miró las manos y se las frotó con cariño. – Y helada.

\- Tú también estás tiritando. – Le acusó con un nerviosismo creciente sintiendo el agradable calor de sus manos. – Además estás cogiendo gripe y…

\- Es porque tardas mucho. – La soltó mientras acababa de quitarse la sudadera. – Venga, ponte esto. – Se quedó en manga corta temblando de frío.

\- ¿Y tú? – Seguía sin parecerle buena idea. – Eso es impermeable, pero no abriga.

\- Estaré bien. – Dijo con tono firme. – No quiero que enfermes tú.

Finalmente Kanako accedió y se quitó su chaqueta completamente mojada. La sudadera de Marcos le quedaba grande, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba calentita y seca y fue un alivio bastante considerable. Dejó su abrigo en el suelo encima de su paraguas a modo de percha improvisada y por fin pudo cruzarse de brazos resguardando sus manos. Marcos volvió a enfundarse en su cazadora y también se cruzó de brazos, aunque le pareció que seguía temblando. De cuando en cuando se llevaba las manos a la boca para echarse el aliento y calentarlas. Se quedaron los dos contra la pared pegados uno al lado del otro casi inconscientemente en un intento de mantener el calor. El silencio empezó a alargarse demasiado para el gusto de ambos, solo interrumpido por el jaleo de la lluvia haciendo charcos enormes en la calle y los truenos cada vez más intensos. Kanako ya no tenía tanto frío, pero notaba los escalofríos de Marcos contra su brazo y el sentimiento de culpa empezaba a hacerse insoportable. Finalmente se incorporó de la pared y se situó delante de él, frotándole los brazos para entrar en calor. Esperaba que Marcos interpretase el rubor de sus mejillas como consecuencia del frío y no de la extrema vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento. Además él le miró con los ojos intrigados que dieron paso a una sonrisa amplia.

\- No hace falta, Kanako. – Pero un estremecimiento contradijo sus palabras. – Estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás. Vas a coger frío. – Explicó mirándole a los ojos. – Y ya estás cogiendo gripe. – Apartó la vista bajando la voz hasta un murmullo. – Ya que te robo la sudadera al menos déjame hacer esto.

Marcos se quedó mudo por un momento mirando a la japonesa. Se estaba preguntando por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias de repente. Había estado nervioso desde el domingo pensando que estaría enfadada, sin apenas hablar con ella, y hoy por fin la había visto. No solo no estaba enfadada, si no que había vuelto a reírse con él y ahora ahí estaba. Delante de sus ojos frotándole los brazos y diciéndole que iba a enfermar cuando ya estaba reconociendo en él todos los síntomas de una gripe. Quizá fuera consecuencia de la fiebre que empezaba a sentir, o simplemente la alegría de saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero ahora viéndola preocuparse tanto por él le dieron ganas de abrazarla. Bueno. Realmente, nada se lo impedía.

\- Tonta.

La japonesa le miró ofendida, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, se irguió y bajó la cremallera de la cazadora. Con suavidad y firmeza, hizo girar a Kanako sobre sí misma y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que la espalda de la estupefacta mujer reposó contra su pecho, para luego taparla con la cazadora y sus propios brazos, en un abrazo estrecho. Con lo amplia que era su prenda y lo menuda que era Kanako, quedaron los dos cubiertos e impermeabilizados. Marcos se apoyó ligeramente en su cabeza mojada y le habló suave. Estando tan cerca el uno del otro no había necesidad de levantar más la voz incluso si la lluvia repiqueteaba a su alrededor.

\- Si quieres darme calor, así nos damos calor los dos, ¿no te parece?

\- E-es… - Tragó saliva con dificultad. Estaba sin aliento con el corazón desbocado. – ¿E-estás cómodo así? – Notaba el calor del cuerpo de Marcos incluso a través de la sudadera y su propia cara ardía.

\- Sí. – Suspiró. – Y tengo menos frío, aunque tú sigues temblando. – La apretó un poco más contra sí y le frotó el cuerpo con sus brazos. - ¿Tienes frío aún?

\- N-no. – Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente intentando relajarse. – Estoy bien.

\- Bien. – Se sorbió la nariz. Estaba muy congestionado. Apoyó la cara en la cabeza de Kanako y resopló. – Me noto cansado.

\- Es por la gripe. Te está subiendo la fiebre.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Bueno… - Cogió aire buscando las palabras adecuadas y bajó el tono. – Desprendes mucho calor.

\- Mira, al menos puedo hacerte de estufa. – Le oyó reírse fatigado entre dientes.

\- Qué tonto. – Se movió un poco para desentumecerse. – En cuanto amaine un poco vamos rápido a casa, ¿vale? Aguanta un poco.

\- Sí… - Kanako notó su pesada y trabajosa respiración. Aunque no se lo dijese, sabía que cada vez se encontraba peor y empezaba a preocuparse.

\- No tenías que haberte quitado la sudadera. – Le reprochó con voz suave.

\- No quiero que enfermes. – Tosió. – Y tenías frío.

\- Pero ahora tú estás peor. – Chascó la lengua. – No creo que puedas ir a clase mañana.

\- Puedo faltar a clase un día o dos y no pasa nada, lo recuperaré. Pero tú no puedes faltar al trabajo. – Notó cómo la japonesa cogía aire para replicarle. – Además, esto no es nada, seguro que mañana estoy bien.

Los dos sabían perfectamente que al día siguiente iba a estar mucho peor que ahora, así que Kanako decidió no insistir. Tenía que admitir que agradecía mucho estar doblemente abrigada por su sudadera y por él. Se sentía un poco egoísta, porque en el fondo deseaba que no dejase de jarrear para poder seguir entre sus brazos más tiempo, aunque era consciente de lo mal que se encontraba Marcos. Quería darse la vuelta y devolverle también el abrazo, poder frotarle la espalda y refugiar la cara en su cuello. O quizá simplemente girar un poco la cara, poder llegar a darle un beso, e incluso por un momento se permitió fantasear con que él le devolvía el beso, que podía inclinar un poco la cabeza para permitir que sus labios llegaran más abajo de donde estaban ahora mismo, hasta su cara, o que se encontraran con los suyos, o que siguieran su recorrido más abajo, hasta su cuello. No pondría pegas en ninguno de los casos. Contuvo un suspiro y durante un rato se dedicaron a contar el tiempo que pasaba entre que veían los relámpagos y escuchaban el trueno correspondiente. Tenían la tormenta encima, casi literalmente. Entonces cayó uno especialmente cerca provocando un ruido tremendo, las farolas de la calle se apagaron, Kanako dio un bote en el sitio y Marcos la abrazó más fuerte instintivamente. Estaban completamente a oscuras.

\- Ey. – Llamó el rubio. - ¿Estás bien? – Prácticamente estaba hablando en su oído.

\- Sí, ¿y tú?

\- Sí. ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? – La acarició el brazo a través de la chaqueta.

\- No, pero me ha sorprendido el ruido. – Rió entre dientes. – Parece que ha caído encima de nosotros.

\- Ya. – Aflojó un poco su abrazo. – No te preocupes, se pasará en seguida. ¿Quieres que saque el móvil para tener algo de luz?

\- No, no. No hace falta. No creo que tarde en volver.

A ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia quedarse a ciegas en medio de la calle con la que estaba cayendo, pero en ese momento con Kanako entre sus brazos, con el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos de fondo y con la seguridad de que no le vería la cara, Marcos se sintió lo suficientemente protegido como para disculparse por su comportamiento del sábado. También influía su estado febril, desde luego, pero estar al amparo de la noche en completa oscuridad provocó sus ganas de hacerle saber a Kanako cómo se sentía.

\- Kanako. – Llamó dubitativo.

\- Dime. – Se estremeció al oír su nombre.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento el sábado. – Suspiró. – Me porté como un estúpido e hice que te preocuparas. – Notó a Kanako sobresaltada.

\- N-n-no te preocupes. – Notaba la boca seca. – No hace falta qu…

\- Sí, sí hace falta. – Estrechó los brazos a su alrededor y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la japonesa. – Rompí mi palabra y estabas en tu derecho de enfadarte.

\- No estaba enfadada… - Sabía que su tono no estaba siendo muy convincente, pero la tenía tan abrazada, tan cerca, tan a oscuras que con su nerviosismo le costaba saber siquiera qué estaba diciendo.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – Kanako notó la ansiedad en su voz.

\- Sí. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – Se veía mucho la marca, se hubieran acabado enterando igualmente, así que… - Se interrumpió al oír un profundo suspiro de Marcos.

\- Qué alivio. – De pronto relajó el cuerpo. La chica no había notado lo tenso que estaba el rubio hasta ese momento que se había recostado más en ella. – No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa. – ¿Sabes? – Su vocalización era más laxa y Kanako casi podía asegurar que Marcos tenía los ojos cerrados. – Llevo desde el domingo pensando qué hacer para que te contentases, pero como casi no hemos hablado…

\- Lo siento. – Culpable. Se sentía culpable e idiota por no haberle hablado antes. – Y perdona si te he hecho pasar mucha vergüenza por… bueno… por morderte y dejarte la marca y eso… - Sentía la cara tan roja que le molestaba.

\- No lo pienses… - Había bajado el tono, pero prácticamente notaba su aliento en la oreja. – Ya te dije que no me molestaba si eras tú.

Kanako tragó saliva con el corazón en la garganta y las mariposas aleteando salvajes en su estómago. No sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Y si eran delirios por la fiebre? Le notaba más amodorrado y quizá no era muy consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, pero tenía su ropa puesta, la estaba abrazando, y estaban solos y a oscuras. Yaeko no dejaba de decirle que era evidente que Marcos se sentía atraído por ella. Si fuera verdad solo tenía que girarse un poco y dejarse llevar. Él ya la había besado antes. Dos veces. Por no hablar de lo demás. Ahora le tocaba a ella, así que tomó una decisión. Le iba a decir todo lo que sentía por él ahí y ahora. Tenía que decírselo. No aguantaba más tenerle tan cerca y tan cariñoso sin hacer nada más. Tenía la boca seca y seguramente le temblaría la voz, pero iba a hacerlo.

\- ¿D-d-dices eso p-porque soy especial? – Se apoyó un poco más en él.

\- ¿Mmm…? - Estaba disperso. – Pues… Supongo que eres… - Parecía que le costaba encontrar las palabras. – eeemmm… diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? – Le oyó hacer un sonido de confirmación. – Bueno… tú… tú también eres diferente… - Era mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - Tragó saliva, se notaba temblar. – P-porque tú… - Resopló cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Kanako? – Sonó preocupado. – ¿Estás bien? – Entonces levantó la cabeza. – Anda… Ha vuelto la luz.

\- ¿Eh? – Abrió los ojos. Era cierto, la calle volvía a estar iluminada. Del mismo modo que la oscuridad retrocedió ante la luz de las farolas, su determinación se esfumó hasta el punto que quiso abofetearse a sí misma. – Qué bien… - Murmuró decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

\- ¿Eh? – Se sobresaltó. – N-nada. – Buscó una excusa rápido, hablando atropelladamente. – Que eres muy amable, porque me… me has dejado tu sudadera y así no he pasado frío. – Una risa nerviosa sacudió su cuerpo. Notaba en los ojos el conocido y desagradable escozor previo a las lágrimas y cambió de tema. – Mira, parece que llueve menos. Deberíamos aprovechar ahora. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Bueno… - Respondió confuso. No sabía a qué se debía el cambio de actitud de Kanako y le costaba razonar. – ¿No podemos esperar un poco y que pare de llover del todo? – La apretó contra él. Así estaba calentito, y soltarla implicaba quedarse frío y lejos de ella.

\- S-se puede ir la luz otra vez… - _No me lo pongas más complicado…_ Tragó saliva. – Y no sé si dejará de llover.

\- Bueno… - Aflojó los brazos decepcionado.

\- V-venga. – Dijo con nerviosismo. - Pues vamos a darnos prisa.

Marcos al fin abrió los brazos y para su disgusto abandonó el calor de su cuerpo notando aún flojera en las piernas por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. En cuanto se acercó a recoger sus cosas, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo notando el frío a través de la sudadera. Naturalmente su chaqueta seguía empapada, por lo que no podía ponérsela, y la bolsa de papel no tenía aspecto de durar mucho más. Como medida de emergencia, decidió usar el paraguas roto a modo de transporte. Estaba evitando mirar a Marcos por todos los medios, pero no estaba a su lado y cuando se giró para repartir las cosas con él, vio que se había quedado donde le había dejado, cruzado de brazos y tiritando mientras observaba cómo recogía. Incluso a la escasa luz que tenían veía sus ojos vidriosos y mejillas enrojecidas. No le hacía falta tocarle la frente para saber que estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- E-est-t-taba más calent-t-tito cont-tigo. – Le sobrevino un ataque de tos y Kanako se acercó con una sonrisa triste.

\- Tienes muy mala cara. – Le puso la capucha y se la ajustó apartándole el pelo de la frente mientras Marcos no perdía detalle de su rostro. – Vamos para casa ya. – Conteniendo el impulso de tocarle la cara, se ajustó la capucha de la sudadera resoplando de frío, cogió las cosas y emprendieron el camino a casa.

Un rato antes, mientras Kanako y Marcos comprobaban en sus carnes el funcionamiento de las tormentas, Alex decidió que no iba a perder el tiempo. Apenas acababan de perder de vista a sus amigos cuando Yaeko, todavía entre sus fornidos brazos, se refrotó juguetona contra él.

\- Nos hemos quedado solos.

Y como si del pistoletazo de salida se tratase, Alex se lanzó ansioso a su boca, pillando a Yaeko un poco por sorpresa, que no tardó en devolverle el beso. Pero hoy no iba a ser como otras veces, hoy, por fin, no iba a mandar ella, y aunque no tuviesen mucho tiempo, iba a ser suya. Bajó una mano por su espalda hasta meter la mano por debajo de su jersey, por dentro de sus leggins hasta dar con el fino hilo del tanga que le había enseñado antes y en el que no dejaba de pensar desde que habían salido de la habitación. Tiró de él hasta oír un gemido de Yaeko ahogado en su boca, que se alejó lo suficiente para coger aire. Pensar en la fina prenda metida entre sus nalgas encendió sus sentidos y sin delicadeza alguna metió ambas manos por dentro de la prenda y agarró su culo, apretando la suave piel y empujándola contra sí hasta casi dejar a la japonesa de puntillas. Yaeko con los brazos alrededor de su cuello ahogó un grito de sorpresa y jadeó al notar los pantalones de Alex abultados. El mejicano mordió su cuello y soltó un quejido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Alex la miró socarrón con una sonrisa taimada.

\- Me has… - La lengua de Alex perfilando los labios interrumpió sus palabras. - … hecho daño… - Cuando fue a besarle él se apartó.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Comentó con fingida sorpresa. – Qué cosas… - Subió las manos por su cuerpo deslizando el jersey por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró sin miramientos mientras la empujaba lentamente. Ella no puso pegas.

\- ¿Te da igual… aahh… - Alex volvía a tener la boca en su cuello. Sus piernas dieron contra el respaldo de uno de los sofás. – … si nos pillan aquí? – En vez de responder inmediatamente, él se desabrochó los pantalones, cogió su mano y la deslizó dentro de los mismos.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Cerró los ojos de placer un momento al sentir las caricias de Yaeko en su miembro por encima del calzoncillo. – Ya han pasado diez días. Por mí como si entra por ahí el mismísimo presidente de Estados Unidos… – Le mordisqueó la oreja y murmuró con lascivia. – … pero hoy me toca a mí.

Enredó una mano en el pelo de Yaeko y la besó En ese momento Alex sintió una presión en la pierna bastante insistente. Decidió que si le ignoraba igual se iba, pero Max llevaba un rato sin que le prestasen atención y ellos parecían estar pasándoselo bien. Cuando empezó a olisquearles la entrepierna Alex le chistó un par de veces. Entonces se apoyó en el sofá al lado de ellos y reclamó la atención de Yaeko. Huelga decir que ambos adoraban a Max, pero en ese momento la criatura sobraba en la estancia.

Como respondiendo a sus súplicas, les llegó el sonido de un trueno. El perro se bajó del sofá y se tiró al suelo acurrucado y temblando al tiempo que emitía un gimoteo lastimero. Los dos miraron le miraron sin saber bien qué hacer.

\- Se pone siempre así cuando hay tormenta. – Alex llevó las manos a las caderas de Yaeko y suspiró con cara de preocupación.

\- Pobrecito… Eemm… - Puso cara de inocencia que nadie se creería. - ¿Y si le encerramos?

\- No sé… - Chascó la lengua.

La muchacha miró un momento a Max con una mezcla de pena y resentimiento, pero llevó las manos a la cabeza de Alex, peinando su melena con los dedos. Sabía que le encantaba que juguetease con su pelo. Él cerró los ojos con placer acercándose a ella hasta rodearle la cintura, pero en cuanto movió el pie, el perro volvió a lloriquear, consiguiendo que el mejicano resoplase de nuevo. Cuando empezaba a desesperarse, un relámpago iluminó la estancia y, segundos después, oyeron un trueno aún más fuerte que el anterior. Max corrió hacia la habitación de Marcos. Ambos se quedaron mirando en su dirección, pero entonces Yaeko ni corta ni perezosa, empujó a Alex hasta apartarla de ella, alcanzó la puerta de la habitación del rubio de dos zancadas y la cerró. Cuando se giró Alex la miraba con curiosidad apoyado en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero remarcando sus pechos al verle parado.

* * *

\- Pues habrá que seguir con la cena. – Se fue en dirección a la cocina en una clara provocación. De pronto su chico la cogió desde atrás empujándola contra la mesa de comedor. El súbito asalto provocó un placentero escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – La habló en voz baja al oído al tiempo que metía una mano bajo su sujetador pellizcándole un pezón. Bajó la otra mano hasta meterla por dentro de su tanga - ¿Sabes qué? – Rozó el escaso vello de sus labios y la sintió retorcerse de placer en sus brazos. – Podrían pillarnos aquí… - Dos de sus dedos se abrieron paso hasta sus labios menores comprobando lo húmeda que estaba. – … pero tampoco es que te importe… ¿verdad? – Con sus dedos ya más que lubricados empezó a frotar su monte de Venus hasta que un gemido más alto de la japonesa le indicó que había alcanzado su clítoris.

\- A… Ah… Alex… - Gimió sujetándose en la mesa. – Si… si sigues así… - Otro jadeo ansioso interrumpió sus palabras.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – Aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y solo oyó su respiración agitada. – No te oigo… - Yaeko tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Se inclinó sobre ella para no perderse su dulce música, hasta que notó los espasmos de su vagina al llegar al orgasmo. La hizo incorporarse y mordisqueó un momento el lóbulo de su oreja antes de seguir. – Aún no he terminado.

Llevó la mano que había estado dentro de su ropa interior a la boca. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo controlar él la situación que no podía aguantar más. Frotó sus caderas contra ella en un adelanto de lo que estaba por llegar y la hizo voltearse sobre sí misma. Yaeko tenía los ojos brillantes y la cara sonrojada, pero su expresión era de lujuria mientras llevaba las manos a la espalda y se desabrochaba el sujetador. Con un gruñido satisfactorio, él acabó de arrancarle la prenda que tiró a un lado, deseando ver sus senos al aire, y buscó su boca en un beso profundo, abarcando uno de sus pechos con una mano, frotando con el pulgar el erizado pezón. Su otra mano estaba ocupada bajándole los leggins mientras Yaeko hacía lo propio con sus pantalones y calzoncillos que le estaban molestando tanto desde hacía rato. Deseaba hacerla suya y tenía que ser ya. La mujer agarró su miembro duro y le empezó a masturbar suave, pero en ese momento Alex se separó de ella, cogiéndola de las muñecas y poniéndoselas en alto mientras chasqueaba la lengua negando con la cabeza. Una sonrisa pícara bailaba en su rostro.

\- ¿No te gusta, Pollito? – Preguntó Yaeko extrañada.

\- Sabes que sí, Peque. – La besó en los labios. – Pero hoy te voy a follar yo y no quiero ayudas para llegar al final.

\- ¿Y tus costillas? – Se mordió el labio al ver el gesto de disgusto de Alex.

\- Me dijiste diez días. – Protestó. Soltó sus manos para quitarse la camiseta. – Y diez días han pasado. – Se señaló a sí mismo. – Estoy bien. – Volvió a cogerla las muñecas y pasó una de sus manos por el pecho, donde estuvieron sus moratones. - ¿De verdad vas a negármelo? – Su pene rozó la vagina de su novia hasta que el glande quedó brillante de sus flujos. – Respóndeme.

Yaeko miró a Alex de arriba a abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento. Pese a los días de relativa inactividad por sus costillas magulladas su complexión atlética no había disminuido lo más mínimo. Su cuerpo le pedí a gritos refrotarse contra el suyo, devorarle sin respirar. Su pecho desnudo empezaba a perlarse de sudor y su miembro duro rozando contra su sexo, no menos ávido, provocaron que su única respuesta fuera una negación de cabeza. Ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa notó las manos de Alex en su culo izándola hasta sentarla en la mesa. Yaeko ansiosa se mordió el labio mientras el mejicano le quitaba las botas y el resto de su ropa casi con violencia, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Nunca le había visto tan ansioso por su cuerpo y la excitación la estaba matando. Movió sus caderas inconscientemente intentando calmar sus ardores mientras observaba cómo Alex acababa de quitarse sus pantalones. Estaba tardando demasiado para su gusto y la tentación de llevarse ella misma la mano a su sexo estaba siendo demasiado fuerte. Por fin le vio sacar un preservativo de uno de los bolsillos antes de dar una patada a la prenda. Un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Lo tenías ya preparado? – Se pasó la lengua por los labios y abrió las piernas al tiempo que Alex se situaba entre ellas.

\- Desde que supe que venías.

Abrió el envoltorio y se lo pasó a Yaeko, que, obediente, lo colocó en la punta de su pene erecto. Mientras su novia lo desenvolvía con diligencia y cariño, se entretuvo acariciando sus pechos haciendo que se le agitase la respiración. Cuando acabó de ponérselo, en un impulso se lanzó a los tentadores pezones erectos, que parecían desafiantes. Atendió primero uno y luego el otro, mientras notaba las manos de Yaeko en su cabeza acariciando su pelo. Le encantaba tenerlos en la boca y juguetear con su lengua mientras oía los jadeos ahogados de su chica con ese puntito de dolor placentero al sentir sus dientes. Después lentamente fue subiendo acariciándola con su lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

\- Huelo tu sexo. – Agarró el culo de la mujer acercándola al borde de la mesa mientras besaba su cuello y notó sus piernas rodeándole la cintura.

\- A… Alex… por favor… - Suplicó. – Hazlo ya.

\- Yaeko… - Murmuró su nombre con voz grave y guiándose con la mano colocó su polla en la entrada de su vagina, oyendo cómo ella contenía el aliento. - … te quiero.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Alex, con un golpe de cadera, se introdujo de golpe en ella. Yaeko soltó un grito de sorpresa y placer clavando las uñas en su espalda. Estaba tan húmeda y excitada que prácticamente se deslizó dentro de ella sin resistencia. Se abrazaron un momento, jadeantes, con la cara refugiada en el cuello del otro. Alex soltó una carcajada entrecortada.

\- Ardes.

\- Tú también.

Sintió los músculos de Yaeko contraerse contra su miembro y con un gruñido empezó a moverse. Intentó mantener la calma al principio… pero en cuanto empezó le fue imposible. Estaba demasiado cachondo para ser remilgado. Su ansia de poseerla y hacerla gemir y gritar era demasiado grande. Demasiado tiempo viendo su cuerpo desde abajo moviéndose sobre él, demasiadas veces reproduciendo en su cabeza las mil maneras en la que quería penetrarla cuando sanasen sus lesiones. Ahora la tenía en sus brazos al fin, dejándose hacer, gimiendo en su oído, pudiendo ir al ritmo que él quería. Mordió su cuello y aceleró salvaje, sin importarle acabar rápido o no, agarrándole el culo con una mano y rodeando su cuerpo con el otro brazo. Yaeko tenía los brazos a su alrededor y notaba sus uñas cada vez que entraba en ella. La deseaba de una forma carnal y primitiva, aunque fuese una diosa de ensueño y él un simple mortal profanando su cuerpo pecaría feliz hasta el final… o hasta que ambos oyeron un crujido nada agradable. Se miraron los dos un momento, jadeantes, y luego desviaron su atención a la mesa. Alex apoyó las manos en la misma y al moverla un poco, la mesa se tambaleó de una forma que no lo hacía antes. Yaeko soltó una risita. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo revuelto. Los ojos brillantes hacían juego con su radiante sonrisa. Si tuviese que escoger el momento en el que su novia estaba más bonita, sería ese, cuando follaban, cuando sus cuerpos se hacían uno y el resto del mundo desaparecía.

\- Eres un salvaje. – Buscó su boca hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron. Alex instintivamente volvió a moverse, arrancando otro crujido de la mesa. Bufó frustrado.

\- Agárrate a mí.

En cuanto Yaeko pasó los brazos por su cuello Alex la levantó el volandas. Conteniendo el aliento al encontrarse de pronto en el aire, se agarró a la espalda bien formada y sudorosa de Alex. Sabía que era fuerte, pero no se esperaba que pudiera cogerla así. Murmuró una exclamación de admiración y vio una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Alex, que la posó en el sofá. Abrió los brazos esperando que él se pusiera encima y seguir así, pero se encontró con la mirada hambrienta de su chico, que negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se diese la vuelta. Se mordió el labio anhelante y en cuanto se incorporó y volteó dio un respingo al notar una palmada cariñosa de Alex en su culo. Sintió una caricia por su espalda guiándola hasta ponerse a cuatro patas, y colocó un cojín bajo ella. No supo qué cara puso, pero en cuanto se giró para mirar a Alex en esa posición, le vio resoplar y se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle, mientras con una mano se apoyaba en el sofá y con otra se agarraba a una de sus tetas. Su voz destilaba deseo.

\- Peque, de verdad que me pones muy burro. – Le apretó el pecho para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Estaba muy excitado en ese momento.

\- Demuéstramelo.

Alex apoyó una mano en su cadera, mientras que con la otra dirigía su miembro empapado de nuevo a su sexo hambriento. Con un jadeo sintió a Alex completamente dentro de ella de golpe. Agarró sus caderas y empezó a penetrarla. Oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo con cada embestida, y más aún cuando Alex se apoyó en ella agarrándole las tetas. En esa postura además tenía a Alex muy cerca de su oído y oía los suaves gruñidos de placer ahogados por sus gemidos cada vez más intensos. Cuánto desearía tener un espejo delante de ella para poder ver el vaivén de sus cuerpos sudorosos. Le quería tanto, tantísimo, y estaba gozando tanto que quería hacérselo saber. Dijo su nombre en voz alta un par de veces, incapaz de articular nada más. En ese momento él se incorporó y puso las manos a ambos lados de su cadera y el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó con tal intensidad que le costaba sostenerse con los brazos. Empezó a elevar tanto la voz que se llevó una mano a la boca, un poco avergonzada. Se sentía incluso algo mareada y finalmente su cuerpo venció contra el sofá, agarrándose al cojín, notando el sexo de Alex golpeando contra el suyo. Incluso ese sonido obsceno estaba haciendo que ambos se excitasen más. Giró la cabeza como pudo, tenía que verle y aunque apenas pudo, sintió los ojos de Alex clavados en su rostro enrojecido y jadeante. No aguantaba más. Agarrándose al sofá, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un orgasmo que sacudió su cuerpo. Con la cabeza algo ida, sintió que Alex también estaba muy cerca y continuó hasta que por fin oyó cómo cogía aire a grandes bocanadas y su ritmo decreció hasta detenerse por completo.

Alex le dio un beso en la espalda y salió de ella quitándose el condón con cuidado haciéndole un nudo posteriormente. Cuando Yaeko quiso incorporarse, un pequeño vahído la hizo tambalearse, y Alex la sujetó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Sí. – Le dio un beso en el pecho y se abrazó a él reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Miró la estancia con una risita. – Mmm… Quizá deberíamos recoger…

\- Eso creo. – Alex se rió feliz apretándola contra sí.

* * *

Su ropa estaba desperdigada por toda la sala. Yaeko fue recogiéndola y llevándola a la habitación de Alex, que le dio una palmada en el culo al pasar a su lado, mientras él se deshacía del preservativo usado. Cuando volvió al salón, su novio, aun completamente desnudo, estaba recolocando los cojines del sofá. La evidencia de lo que habían hecho había desaparecido… o casi.

\- Pollito… - Se acercó corriendo a él en un súbito ataque de vergüenza. – Marcos y Kanako deben estar al llegar…

\- Sí, sí. – Suspiró. Comprobó la hora en su móvil, que estaba en la encimera de la cocina. – De hecho están tardando mucho. – Frunció el ceño.

\- Les habrá pillado la lluvia. – Fuera estaba jarreando y aún se oía algún trueno. – Esto… ¿sabes que seguimos desnudos y en el salón? – Observó con una sonrisa cómo Alex se sobresaltaba.

\- Venga, anda, vamos a darnos una ducha. - Sonrió acariciando su cuerpo. – Ve preparándolo. Cojo una toalla para ti y voy contigo.

Un buen rato después la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Kanako pasó primero, se apartó para dejar pasar a Marcos mientras dejaba su paraguas roto con su chaqueta y la compra y cerró la puerta cuando pasó el rubio. Estaban calados hasta los huesos y helados. A Marcos le castañeteaban los dientes sonoramente y Kanako le miró con un halo de preocupación.

\- Quítate la chaqueta y ahora te das una ducha ahora para entrar en calor, ¿vale? – Echó un vistazo por la estancia sin localizar a sus amigos. Frunció el ceño mirando a la puerta de la habitación del moreno. – ¿Alex? ¿Yaeko? Ya hemos llegado. – Se giró al oír la puerta del baño y la cabeza de Alex asomó con una sonrisa culpable.

\- Ey… hola. – Llegó a oír la risita de Yaeko en el interior. – Dadme un segundo, ya salgo. –Cerró la puerta bajo la mirada de exasperación de Kanako.

\- Tengo frío. – Marcos se había quedado en el sitio tiritando con la chaqueta en la mano mirando confuso a su alrededor. Parecía desorientado. – ¿Y Max?

\- ¡Pero si venís empapados! – Alex había salido del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y se acercó a ellos preocupado. Aún tenía el pelo mojado.

\- Se nos rompió el paraguas. – Dijo sucintamente desabrochándose la sudadera.

\- Tenéis que cambiaros de ropa. – Se puso en frente de Marcos y asegurando la toalla con una mano, puso le puso la otra en la frente. – ¡Si estás ardiendo! – Le miró de arriba abajo extrañado al verle en manga corta. – ¿Y tu sudad…? – Al girarse hacia Kanako una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro. - ¿Por qué…?

\- Debería darse una ducha. – Interrumpió la japonesa sonrojada señalando con la cabeza a Marcos y clavando sus ojos en él para que no siguiese hablando. – Y ya.

\- Sí, sí. – Pero era incapaz de disimular la sonrisa mientras la japonesa ponía la sudadera, la chaqueta de Marcos y la suya propia en uno de los radiadores del salón. – Marcos, coge ropa para cambiarte y dejarle algo a Kanako. – Miró a Kanako que llevó la compra a la cocina. – Tú también te vas a dar un agua para entrar en calor.

\- No hace falt… - Empezó, pero Marcos interrumpió.

\- ¿Y mi perro? – Preguntó con cierta angustia.

\- Eeehhh… - Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Mierda. Se había olvidado de abrir a Max. – En tu habitación.

\- ¡¿Has encerrado a mi perro?! – Marcos le miró con reproche. – ¿Has preferido estar follando a cuidarle?

\- Venga, venga. – Intentó escurrir el bulto obligándole a ir a su habitación. – Coge la ropa y ahora entras a la ducha, ¿vale?

Debida a la modorra causada por la fiebre el rubio no tuvo tiempo de contestarle antes de que su amigo se batiese en retirada a su cuarto. Marcos fue al suyo con cierta ansiedad y al abrir la puerta, Max, tembloroso, se acercó a él con la cabeza gacha. Después de darle unos cuantos mimos para que se tranquilizase, entró a la habitación. Antes de pasar Kanako tras él vio a Alex saliendo ya vestido de su cuarto con la ropa de Yaeko en los brazos en dirección al cuarto de baño. Con un suspiro siguió a Marcos. Decir que estaba poco recogida era hacer un favor. Dejó su bolso en la cama, que estaba sin hacer y con las sábanas muy revueltas, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras acariciaba a Max y el rubio revolvía el armario. Detrás de la puerta en una percha estaba la flamante chaqueta de cuero que le había regalado Joseph y que tan bien le quedaba, pero que, dadas las fechas y las temperaturas, apenas se había puesto aún. La mesa del escritorio estaba llena de libros, apuntes, bolígrafos, algún juguete de Max, un paquete de chicles mediado y un par de envoltorios de chucherías. A veces se le olvidaba que Marcos estaba en época de exámenes. La silla del escritorio estaba hasta arriba de ropa acumulada de varios días, porque le pareció distinguir la camiseta que había llevado puesta el sábado a _La Cucaracha_ y aún había más prendas debajo de ella. Al fin Marcos acabó de revolver en el armario y se puso enfrente de ella. Le cogió de las manos un pantalón, una camiseta y unas zapatillas.

\- Creo que te va a quedar un poco grande. – Se excusó rascándose la nuca. – Pero es lo que tengo. – Levantó la vista mirándola a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes… – Se notaba sonrojada. Marcos parecía estar estudiando cada facción de su rostro.

\- La camiseta es de manga larga, para que no tengas frío. – Continuó. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Aunque había entrado algo en calor desde que llegaron, aún seguía con su ropa mojada.

\- Gracias.

Kanako se quedó mirándole un momento. Su pelo, habitualmente de punta, estaba aplastado, despeinado y húmedo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas pese a que tenía un esbozo de sonrisa al mirarla, y se sintió culpable, porque pese a que sabía que se debía a su gripe, estaba adorable.

Alex les avisó de que ya podían ducharse. Al salir de la habitación se encontraron al moreno enchufando el secador en el salón y a Yaeko a su lado con una toalla en la cabeza mirándoles con la misma sonrisa condescendiente que lucía su novio unos momentos antes.

\- Cuando salga Marcos entras tú. – Dijo Alex. Kanako cogió aire para replicar. – Y no, no es molestia. A ver si vas a coger frío.

\- No tardaré. – Contestó Marcos. – Que no quiero que te pongas mala.

Kanako, sonrojada, apartó la vista de Marcos, que se fue a la ducha. No le pasó desapercibido la cara de Yaeko mientras apretaba y agitaba el brazo de Alex. Decidió ignorarla y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, dejando la ropa encima de la mesa. Con lo mojados que tenía los pantalones si se sentaba en el sofá lo más probable es que lo mojase también. Mientras el moreno se secaba el pelo, Yaeko arrimó una silla justo enfrente de ella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al tiempo que le cogía las manos. Oh, no. Conocía esa expresión. Era esa cara que ponía cuando quería cotillear, y estaba especialmente exacerbada en ese momento. Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente. No pensaba decirle NADA.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó su amiga ansiosa.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – Preguntó a su vez enarcando una ceja.

\- Pues eso. – Apretó sus manos. – Que qué ha pasado.

\- Fuimos a comprar. – Usó el tono más monótono que pudo sin apartar la vista de su cara. – Salimos de comprar. Llovía. Había viento. Se me rompió el paraguas. Empezó a jarrear. Nos mojamos. Nos metimos debajo de unos soportales y hemos vuelto. Fin. – Vio como Yaeko hinchaba los mofletes y fruncía el ceño.

\- No, no, no. – Agitó sus manos. – No me refiero a eso.

\- Eso es lo que ha pasado. – Se encogió de hombros. Tenía que estar relajada. A veces Yaeko parecía un detector de mentiras y no estaba dispuesta a decir más y menos en casa de ellos.

\- Pues Alex me ha dicho – Empezó a hablar con soniquete. – que has vuelto con la sudadera de Marcos puesta. – Kanako tragó saliva y pudo ver una sonrisa ladina en el rostro de su amiga al darse cuenta. Alex había ya dejado el secador y estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de su amiga observándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y? – Se encogió de hombros. – Estaba empapada. Tenías razón, esa chaqueta no vale para días de lluvia. Le dije que no hacía falta, pero se quitó la sudadera para dejármela. – Yaeko empezó a agitar sus manos de nuevo intentando contener una sonrisa de excitación. Suspiró notando cómo, irremediablemente, volvía a ruborizarse. – Deja de mirarme así.

\- ¿Y no se os fue la luz en la calle? – Yaeko se mordió el labio. – A nosotros nos pilló en la ducha. – Miró a Alex con una sonrisita, que respondió acariciándole la espalda.

\- ¿Follando otra vez? – Preguntó con acritud. – Que, por cierto, no perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh? Pff. Espero que al menos fuese en la habitación. No quiero pensar qué nos hubiéramos encontrado aquí si no se me hubiese roto el paraguas. – Yaeko cogió aire con los ojos muy abiertos. – No, no, no. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Déjalo, no quiero saberlo. – Suspiró. – Sí, se fue la luz. – Se removió en el asiento. – Un rato.

\- ¿Y? – Ahí estaba esa cara otra vez.

\- ¿"Y", qué? – Empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Quería ese recuerdo para ella sola. Además pensar en ello le llevaba a recordar su intento fallido de confesión y sentía una punzada en el pecho cuando eso sucedía.

\- ¿Nada más? – Abrió la boca con el ceño fruncido. – Vale, vale. – Yaeko soltó sus manos y puso gesto de descontento. – Jo, Kana-chan, así esto no es divertido.

\- ¿El qué no es divertido? – Preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Marcos acababa de salir del baño. Tenía mejor cara, algo enrojecida por la ducha, y al menos ya no tiritaba. Se había puesto el pantalón de chándal que usaba de pijama y una camiseta holgada. Además tenía una toalla alrededor de los hombros con la que se estaba acabando de secar la cabeza con una mano. En el otro brazo llevaba la ropa mojada. Kanako se levantó de repente viendo su oportunidad de huir de Yaeko y casi se da de bruces con él. Se le cortó la respiración por un momento. Se había lavado la cabeza. El olor de su champú inundó sus fosas nasales, y el pelo le goteaba por la cara y los hombros. Solo se había duchado, se había puesto ropa de andar por casa y por si fuera poco estaba enfermo, entonces ¿por qué le excitaba tanto algo tan cotidiano? Marcos la miró con una pequeña sonrisa sin notar su turbación.

\- Te toca. – Comentó con la voz algo tomada y estornudó. Estaba congestionado – Uy, perdona.

\- Marcos, ven aquí. – Alex cogió una silla de la cocina. – Te voy a secar el pelo.

\- Jooo… - Protestó, pero aun así dejó la ropa que llevaba en la mano en una silla y se fue hacia él arrastrando los pies. – No me gusta el secador.

Observó a Marcos sentarse en la silla con cara de descontento mientras Alex encendía el aparato. Se hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero Yaeko empezaba a mirarla a ella con esa sonrisa estúpida, así que cogió la ropa que le había prestado el rubio y se fue a duchar.

A Marcos no le gustaba nada el secador. Ni por el ruido ni por el hecho de tener un chorro de aire caliente en la cabeza. Como solía echarse gomina no lo necesitaba, pero cuando no, lo dejaba secar al aire. Y si normalmente lo detestaba, en ese momento con su congestión e incipiente dolor de cabeza, estaba siendo horrible. Lo único bueno de secarse el pelo eran los dedos de Alex pasando por su cabeza revolviéndole el pelo para secarlo bien y que estaba vez, al estar destemplado, estaba agradeciendo el calorcito. Había cerrado los ojos dejándose hacer y esperando que acabase pronto y cuando los abrió se encontró a Yaeko sacándoles una foto.

\- ¿Qué haces Peque? – Preguntó extrañado Alex.

\- ¿Sabes lo monos que estáis ahora? – Comentó emocionada. – En este momento si os lo montaseis entre vosotros no pondría pegas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – La miró con la boca abierta y notó a Marcos tirándole de la manga. Paró el secador para escucharle

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- Nada, nada. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

\- Oye, ya tengo el pelo seco. - Se encogió de hombros. Puedes dejarlo ya.

\- No. – Su tono no admitía réplicas. – Mira cómo estás, ¿quieres ponerte peor? Aguanta un poco.

Marcos hizo un mohín de niño enfadado. Alex volvió a meter los dedos en su pelo encendiendo el secador y Yaeko sacó un par de fotos más.

Cuando por fin Alex le dejó escapar y se puso hacer la cena, Marcos fue a buscar una manta a su cuarto. Se tiró en el sofá envuelto en ella aborreciendo aún el ruido del secador que ahora estaba usando Yaeko. Al acabar fue a echarle una mano a su novio con la cena y en ese momento salió Kanako del baño, que se secó un poco el pelo con el dichoso aparato, aunque por suerte no duró mucho. Tras dejar su ropa mojada en uno de los radiadores, fue al sofá con Marcos. Él estaba sentado en una orilla con los pies subidos, hecho un ovillo bajo la manta y recostado contra el respaldo. Por un momento le asaltó la duda terrible y estúpida de donde sentarse. Desde que habían abandonado el soportal en el que se refugiaron de la lluvia tenía la sensación de llevar escrito en la frente "ME GUSTAS" cada vez que le miraba. Además estaba convencida de que él lo sospechaba pese a que no llegó a decirle nada cuando la estaba abrazando, pero desde su punto de vista tampoco había que ser un lince para imaginarse qué quería decir en realidad, y tenía a Marcos por una persona avispada. Seguramente se lo olía y no le había dicho nada porque estaba esperando el momento para asaltarla y tomarla el pelo con ese tema. Si se sentaba muy cerca, sería excesivamente obvia, pero si se ponía muy lejos, sería demasiado evidente que estaba disimulando. Finalmente optó por sentarse en el asiento del medio, todo lo alejada que la plaza le permitió, con las manos recogidas en el regazo. Miró al rubio de refilón y se encontró con sus ojos verdes y sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Apartó la vista sonrojada. Lo sabía. Lo sabía fijo y mentalmente se preparó para la puya.

\- Mi ropa te queda enorme. – Kanako había tenido que atarse el pantalón con la cuerda que tenía y dar un par de vueltas al bajo para no pisarlo. Las mangas le cubrían completamente las manos pese a que también le había dado un par de vueltas. – Pero estás mona.

\- Gracias. – Su cara enrojeció y de pronto el suelo le pareció algo fascinante para observar. Se removió inquieta sintiendo que no apartaba la cara de ella. – ¿T-tú cómo te encuentras?

\- Como si me hubiese atropellado el camión de la basura. – Rió con voz queda.

\- Eemm… - Miró hacia la cocina. Alex y Yaeko estaban entretenidos no les oirían con el chisporroteo de la sartén. Se acercó un poco a él. La verdad es que tenía muy mala cara. – ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Agua o…

\- Tengo sueño. – Rezongó. Entonces cambiando de posición y acercándose a ella se dejó caer por el respaldo del sofá hasta apoyar la mejilla en el hombro de Kanako, que dio un pequeño respingo al sentirle. - ¿Te importa?

\- N-n-no. – En ese momento se alegró de que las mangas de la camiseta fueran tan largas, así al menos no la vería clavar las uñas contra la palma de sus manos.

\- Has usado mi champú. – Hasta sin verle pudo notar cómo sonreía. – Pensé que usarías el de Alex.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- No sé… El suyo es para pelo liso, como el tuyo.

\- N-no me fije. Cogí uno al azar… -

Era mentira, había abierto los diferentes botes uno a uno y los había olido hasta dar con el suyo. No se explicaba cómo él, congestionado como estaba, podía haberlo notado. Había sido algo infantil, lo sabía, como abrazarse a sí misma con su sudadera puesta antes de quitársela, o ponerse de puntillas frente al espejo imaginándose a Marcos vestido con la ropa que le había dejado. Se quedaron en silencio viendo la tele, Kanako avergonzada sin saber cómo actuar y él sin darle más importancia. Empezó a notar cómo se relajaba la respiración de Marcos apoyada en ella.

\- Marcos. – Le llamó pero no contestó. Esperando que Alex y Yaeko no estuviesen mirando, le pasó el dorso de los dedos por la cara e insistió. – Marcos. – Al final se movió un poco. – No te duermas.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó adormilado y suspirando. – Estoy cansado. Y así estoy cómodo.

\- Tienes que cenar antes y tomar algo para esa fiebre. – El rubio hizo un ruido de desaprobación y se reacomodó en ella. En ese momento Max se subió de un salto al sofá en el hueco que quedaba al lado de Kanako y apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de la japonesa buscando su mano para recibir también atención para él.

\- Mira, tiene envidia. – Sacó la mano de la manta para rascar a su perro. Giró la cabeza a la tele. – Oye, ¿qué estás viendo?

\- ¿Yo? – Respondió picada. – Era lo que tenías puest… – Bajó la vista con intención de increparle y se interrumpió al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes sonrientes. Frunció los labios y se sonrojó cuando vio que la estaba tomando el pelo. – Bah. – Le pareció que él sonreía.

\- Antes había dibujos. – Buscó el mando de la televisión entre su revoltijo de mantas. – Pero, oye, si te gusta ver a post-adolescentes haciéndose pasar por niños de colegio, dejo esto.

\- No gracias. – Replicó con sarcasmo. - Lo estoy dejando.

\- ¿Seguro? – Pese a que se notaba su voz debilitada no había perdido el tono burlón. – Puedo soportarlo por ti.

\- Oye, ¿a qué te echo? – Con una sonrisa movió con suavidad el hombro siguiéndole el juego.

\- Ehh… nooo…. Jooo… - Protestó con tono meloso recostándose más en ella. – Que estoy enfermiiitooo…

A cierta distancia, Yaeko, usando a Alex como escudo, no se perdía detalle de la escena, aunque el respaldo del sofá no le dejaba ver mucho y su imaginación se estaba desbordando por todas partes. La expresión de su rostro expresaba tanta emoción que casi tenía un punto maligno. Hacía un rato que habían acabado de cocinar y servir la mesa, pero Yaeko se negaba a interrumpir a sus amigos que tonteaban en el sofá.

\- Peque, la cena se va a quedar helada… - Comentó Alex acariciándole la cara y apartando el pelo de su hombro.

\- Espera un poquitito más… - Le dijo en voz baja y agarró del brazo apretando con ansia. – ¡Kanako se está riendo! – Murmuró emocionada. – ¡Son tan evidentes! Ya verás, en cualquier momento…

Pero los castillos en el aire que estaba haciendo Yaeko se deshincharon en cuanto a Marcos le dio un ataque de tos que le hizo incorporarse mientras Kanako le pasaba una mano por la espalda y al momento se levantó en dirección a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua. A Alex le pareció que su novia murmuraba algo como "estúpido Marcos" antes de salir detrás de él con una sonrisa.

\- Ya está hecha la cena. – Comentó con tono inocente para pasar a otro cargado de intención. – A no ser que queráis esperar, claro.

\- No, gracias. – Kanako había enrojecido pero sonreía también. – Mejor cenamos ya.

\- ¿Seguro? No nos importa esperar…

\- Yaeko, ya es tarde. – Su tono estaba y cargado de amenaza, pero su amiga no se achicó.

\- No sé, parecíais entretenidos.

\- Marcos tiene que cenar, que no está bien. – Se pasó la lengua por los labios apartando la vista.

\- Qué buena enfermera eres. – El tono soñador de Yaeko hizo enrojecer aún más a la otra japonesa.

El enfrentamiento no verbal de las dos mujeres era tan intenso que a Alex le pareció estar contemplando un espectáculo de lanzamiento de puñales. Posó una mano en las caderas de Yaeko en un claro signo de que dejase el tema, al menos de momento, y llamaron a Marcos a cenar. Por suerte la sutil señal de Alex impidió que Yaeko lanzase más puyas en la mesa y ésta transcurrió sin incidentes. Marcos tomó una pastilla para bajar la fiebre, pero en ese momento no les quedaba ningún antigripal y Alex acordó comprarlo al día siguiente.

Al acabar era ya bastante tarde y las chicas se tenían que ir. La chaqueta de Kanako seguía muy mojada, así que el rubio le dejó una de sus sudaderas para que no pasase frío hasta su casa. Alex tuvo que darle otro toque de atención a Yaeko para que no hiciese ningún comentario, ya que contempló extasiada a su compañera ponerse la prenda de del mejicano. Cuando ya se iban a ir, Marcos insistió en ir con ellas, alegando que estaba bien pese a su rostro enrojecido y ojos vidriosos. Alex intentó obligarle a que fuese a la cama alegando que él acompañaría a las chicas a su casa y sacaría a Max, pero finalmente solo desistió cuando Kanako le dijo que le mandarían un mensaje cuando llegasen. Yaeko aguantó todo el camino bastante tranquila, pero a Alex no le gustaría estar en la piel de la otra japonesa cuando quedasen a solas.

Esa noche Kanako huyó pronto a su cuarto harta de aguantar los comentarios de su compañera. Aprovechó para tumbarse un rato en la cama, envuelta aún en la cálida sudadera de Marcos. Sacó del bolso el snack que compraron juntos. Se lo comió mirando en el móvil las fotos que Yaeko le había mandado, sonriendo viendo la carita de Marcos con Alex secándole el pelo.

Cuando Alex al fin llegó a casa, Akari había vuelto. No debía llevar mucho tiempo, porque estaba en la cocina, apoyado en la encimera tomando un café. Tenía la mirada un tanto perdida y expresión de felicidad y no fue consciente de que no estaba solo hasta que Max fue corriendo a saludarle. Alex se acercó carraspeando y con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué tal, campeón? ¿Cómo han ido esas "clases particulares"? – Acompañó las últimas palabras de un gesto con las manos remarcando aún más la ironía.

\- ¿Eh? – Levantó la vista y sonrió con aire soñador. – Pues bien. Aunque bueno… - Posó la taza y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo encogiéndose de hombros. – Voy a repasar ahora lo que me ha explicado y eso para afianzarlo… - Suspiró. – Michelle es una mujer muy inteligente, la verdad.

\- Tú… - Alex le miró con la boca abierta y emocionado. – Tú has follado. Esta vez sí que sí. Admítelo.

\- ¿Qué? – Akari cambió la cara sin entender lo que acababa de decirle. - ¡Ah! – Enrojeció. – No, no, no. No hemos… que no.

\- Venga, hombre. No hay más que verte. – Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Que no, Alex, de verdad. – Agachó la vista con una sonrisa. – Ha estado explicándome las dudas que tenía y hemos charlado…

\- Tú me estás ocultando algo. – Le agarró de los hombros y le sonrió. – Venga, hombre, sabes que no diré nada. Si te mueres de ganas de contarlo.

\- Bah… - Apartó la cara y se rascó la nuca. – Me invitó a merendar… Bueno, y a cenar, claro. Por cierto. – Se acordó de repente. – La comida japonesa aquí es horrible, al menos en el sitio que pidió Michelle.

\- ¿Pero tú fuiste a dar clase o a que te cebase? – Alex rió divertido. Sonrió y usó un tono fraternal, esta vez sincero y sin inquina. – ¿Entonces todo bien con ella?

\- Bueno… la verdad es que me he quedado un poco intranquilo, porque creo que está enfermando… Bueno… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándose – Es médico, sabrá cuidarse, ¿no?

\- Claro, hombre. – Contuvo la carcajada. – Pero lo demás bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Akari le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Me alegro. – Alex sospechaba que había más aún, pero tampoco quería forzarle, y más si ahora iba a ponerse a estudiar. Además él tenía que irse a dormir, así que se encaminó a su cuarto. – Pues yo me voy a acostar ya.

\- Oye, ¿qué le pasa a Marcos? Cuando llegué estaba acostado y dormido…

\- Ah. – Alex se volvió con una expresión misteriosa. – Fue a comprar con Kanako y les pilló el agua. No creo que haya pasado nada, pero ella ha vuelto con su sudadera. Llevaba ya unos días pocho, así que hoy ha acabado de ponerse malo del todo.

\- ¿Kanako con su sudadera? Pero…

\- Sip. Dice que su chaqueta estaba calada y no sé qué más. – Bostezó sonoramente. – Bueno, Akari, mañana charlamos más, que yo madrugo. – Levantó el puño para chocarlo con el japonés. – No estudies mucho, a ver si vas a enfermar tú también, ¿vale?

\- Sí, papá. – Respondió son sorna consiguiendo que su amigo le hiciese una peineta.

\- Buenas noches Akari.

\- Que descanses.

El japonés se llevó la taza con su café al cuarto. Alex, antes de ir a su cama asomó al de Marcos. Frunció el ceño al ver que parecía más un campo de batalla que una habitación, pero se acercó a él. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, así que antes de salir sacó una manta extra y se la echó por encima. Se fue a dormir preocupado. Algo le decía que el rubio al día siguiente no iba a poder ir a clase.


	39. Los caballeros también se resfrían

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Pobrecito Marcos. Se veía venir y el tonto de él va y se deja mojar, si es que amor es ya no es que sea ciego, es que es idiota. Ahora toca recuperarse, y el ponerse bien no sólo depende de los medicamentos. Eso sí, si os ponéis malos y vais a tener enfermera... aseguraos de que vuestro compañero de piso se marcha**

**Como ya anunciamos con anterioridad, esta semana la gripe es la mayor protagonista de esta historia. Marcos ya ha caído víctima de de los virus, pero todavía quedan más personas que podrían verse afectadas por la enfermedad ¿quién o quiénes serán?**

**\- Título: Los caballeros también se resfrían****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 11650  
\- Personajes: Marcos, Kanako, Akari, Alex, Yaeko e Iván. **

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Los caballeros también se resfrían**

Entreabrió un ojo y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba helado. Miró la hora en el móvil que estaba sobre la mesita y soltó el aire de los pulmones desanimado. Sí, su sensación de que Alex le había llamado para levantarse debía ser cierta. Se arrebujó en las sábanas haciéndose un ovillo. Pese a que había dormido con pijama y notaba el peso extra de otra manta encima de la cama estaba muerto de frío. Además tenía la desagradable sensación de haber sudado por la noche y había desistido de intentar respirar por la nariz debido a su congestión. Desde luego lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era intentar siquiera moverse y, mucho menos, levantarse. En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto de abrió. En seguida notó la presión de Max al subirse a los pies de la cama.

\- _¿Marcos?_ – Alex sonó preocupado. Intentó responderle pero solo salió un graznido ininteligible de su garganta mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano para no ver la luz que se colaba desde el salón. Notó su mano en la frente y le oyó chascar la lengua. - _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

\- _Mal…_ \- Consiguió articular. Carraspeó y sólo consiguió hacerse daño.

\- _Espera un momento._ – Le hizo caso, no pensaba moverse de todas formas. Al poco volvió con un termómetro. – _Póntelo._ – Sacó la mano justo para cogerlo y ponérselo bajo la axila hasta que pitó. Se lo devolvió a Alex que comprobó el número iluminándose con su móvil. – _Parece que tienes algo de fiebre…_ \- Suspiró posándolo en la mesita. – _Avisaré a Sheila de que no vas a clase. Cuando vuelva te compraré algún antigripal. Ahora intenta dormir y cuando te levantes tómate algo par…_ \- Marcos se agarró a su pantalón.

\- _¿Te vas?_ – Preguntó agónico.

\- _Tengo que ir a trabajar, Marcos._ – Le cogió la mano que le agarraba con suavidad y se la metió en la cama de nuevo.

\- _¿Me dejas solo?_ – Sorbió la nariz con infinita tristeza. – _Estoy enfermo._

\- _Se va a quedar Akari contigo._ – Le pasó la mano por la cabeza para que se relajase. – _Él no tiene clase, ¿te acuerdas? _– Notó cómo asentía. – _Pues venga, duerme un poco más._ – Le colocó la sábana, colcha y manta, que estaban revueltas. Se notaba que no había pasado buena noche. – _Vamos, Max, deja descansar a Marcos_.

Tras insistir un poco a la mascota del rubio, que se negaba a abandonarle, salieron de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Akari estaba acabando de desayunar en la mesa de la cocina y le cuestionó con un gesto de cabeza cuando le vio.

\- Está bastante tocado. Aunque claro, - soltó una carcajada nasal. – no me extraña con la mojadura que pilló ayer…

\- ¿Pero en serio se quedó en manga corta por dejarle la sudadera a Kanako?

\- Sí, sí, muy en serio. – Alex sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Akari. – Y estuvo acurrucado en ella mientras acabábamos la cena y todo. Claro, que Kanako tampoco le apartó…

\- Anda que vaya dos. – Apuró los últimos granos de arroz del cuenco. – Y decíamos de vosotros.

\- Bueno, tú tampoco estás para hablar. – Sonrió burlón mientras se ponía la chaqueta. – Que todavía me pregunto qué pasó ayer para que volvieses tan contento. Así yo también voy a clases particulares.

\- Q-que no pasó nada. – Se sonrojó apartando la vista.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Se acabó de ajustar un guante mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Akari le acompañó para evitar que Max saliese detrás. – Cuando se levante Marcos que desayune y tome algo para la gripe. – Alex miró por encima de su amigo un momento. – Ah, por cierto. – Le posó una mano en el hombro y bajó el tono. – Cuando enferma se pone un poco… - Siseó cogiendo aire mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada. – … pegajoso. – Le palmeó. – Bueno, pasadlo bien. – Sin más cerró la puerta.

Akari se quedó confuso. "_¿Pegajoso? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Y por qué habla en plural si estoy…? _"

\- Akaaadddiiiiiiiii…

Se giró sobresaltado. Marcos se había levantado de la cama… y la verdad, mejor que no lo hubiera hecho. Estaba cubierto con una manta, el pelo revuelto y de cuando en cuando le daban escalofríos. Su expresión, un poco, ida y los ojos llorosos le hacían parecer un cachorro abandonado. Se acercó a él con pasos vacilantes mientras se sorbía la nariz. Temiendo que se enredase con la manta que iba arrastrando y dada lo lamentable de su situación se acercó a él.

\- Marcos, es pronto, vete a dormir. – Le agarró del brazo intentando guiarle y entonces el rubio posó la frente en su hombro.

\- Bbbe encuenddtro bbaaal. – Protestó.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. – Respondió comprensivo. – Por eso tienes que ir a dormir.

Cogiéndole ambos brazos para que no se cayese le llevó de vuelta a la habitación. Se fijó en el paquete de pañuelos acabado encima de la mesita al lado del móvil de su amigo, así que fue un momento a la despensa a coger un par de recambio. Cuando se dirigía al cuarto de nuevo, se encontró a Marcos en la puerta buscándole con ansia.

\- Venga, anda, acuéstate. – El rubio dejó caer la manta al suelo y se sentó en la cama. – Toma, que te estás ahogando. – Le pasó un paquete de pañuelos y posó en otro en la mesita. Apartó la vista con una mueca mientras su amigo se sonaba la nariz. Pese a que desde que estaba en EEUU había tenido que acostumbrarse a que la gente se quitase los mocos en público, no podía evitar sentir desagrado, aunque entendía que su amigo necesitaba respirar con urgencia.

\- Tengo sed. – Musitó. Akari fue a por una botella de agua y Marcos bebió con ansia. – Gracias. – Se tumbó en la cama y palpó torpemente tras de sí buscando la colcha para echársela por encima sin encontrarla. Finalmente el japonés le arropó y además también le puso la manta que había dejado en el suelo.

\- Marcos, yo tengo que estudiar. Si necesitas algo me llamas. – Bien pensado, su amigo apenas podía hablar. – Bueno, o me mandas un mensaje, ¿vale? Por cierto. – Se fijó en el piloto iluminado de su móvil. – Tienes un mensaje. – Marcos cogió el teléfono.

\- Es Kaddako. – Suspiró sin ver a Akari contener una sonrisa. – Que cómo estoy. – Tecleó algo y lo posó a su lado.

\- Pues intenta dormir. – Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando el rubio le agarró de la manga.

\- Tú… - Tosió. – ¿tú también te vas a ir? – Musitó entristecido.

\- No, voy a quedarme en casa. – Respondió extrañado, pero el mejicano no le soltó.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme solo? – La angustia de su voz empezaba a hacerle sentir culpable.

\- Eh… voy a estar en mi habitación estudiando. – Su amigo se veía desolado. – Marcos, que mi habitación está al lado de la tuya.

\- Espera a que bbe duerma. – Sorbió la nariz. – Porfi.

Akari se quedó un momento en el sitio sin reaccionar. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó en la cama con él. Si era esto a lo que se refería Alex esperaba Marcos durmiese un buen rato y Alex volviese pronto del trabajo. Entendía que estaba enfermo, pero él tenía que estudiar. Dentro de poco tenía el examen de anatomía y tenía que repasar todo lo que Michelle le había estado explicando el día anterior, no podía estar haciendo de enfermero en exclusiva. Por suerte la respiración del muchacho no tardó en hacerse cada vez más profunda y cuando se durmió, salió en silencio de la habitación.

Más tarde, lejos de allí, Kanako releía otra vez el mensaje de Marcos sentada en el sofá mientras acababa el té de su desayuno. Anoche le había mandado un mensaje al llegar a casa para que estuviese tranquilo, pero se debió quedar dormido antes de leerlo, así que antes de ir ella a la cama, le mandó otro para que al despertar le dijese qué tal se encontraba. Volvió a leerlo frunciendo el gesto. No es que fuese un mensaje largo, todo lo contrario, pero que lo único que había escrito fuese "Sobrevivo" no le parecía muy alentador. Posó la taza ya vacía en la mesita de café y se recostó contra el respaldo. Hacía bastante que le había mandado ese mensaje. ¿Habría ido a clase? Si estuviese en casa podría ir a llevarle la sudadera que le dejó y que ahora tenía puesta. Se froto los brazos con las manos. Era muy calentita y aún olía a él y al suavizante de ropa que usaban los chicos. Anoche había tenido que quitársela en cuanto llegaron a casa porque Yaeko no dejaba de tomarle el pelo, pero se la había puesto de nuevo en cuanto estuvo a solas en la habitación. No podía evitarlo. Hacía unas horas que había estado en sus brazos con una sudadera diferente y todavía se estremecía al recordarlo. Estuvo a punto de dormir con ella, lo admitía, pero al final la había dejado en la silla de su cuarto. Eso no quita para que esa mañana se hubiese despertado con algo de frío y se la hubiese puesto un rato hasta cambiarse y vestirse con su propia ropa.

\- _Buenos días_. – Yaeko acababa de aparecer en el salón y dio un respingo al verla.

\- _Buenos días_.

Kanako se hundió en el sofá esperando que no la viese. Su compañera era dormilona y no esperaba que se levantase ya. Con suerte podría irse a la habitación antes de que la viese así vestida. Desde que salía con Alex se creía una especie de "gurú del amor" y se creía con libertad para darle consejos y opiniones acerca de qué debía hacer con Marcos. Esperaría a que estuviese desayunando en la mesa de la cocina y se iría a su habitación antes de que se diese cuenta… pero Yaeko decidió llevarse el té y las galletas envueltas en un trapo para desayunar a su lado. Con toda la pachorra del mundo, su amiga posó el té en la mesita se puso el trapo en las piernas y con cara de sueño empezó a mordisquear una de las galletas mientras miraba el móvil y sonreía bobalicona.

\- _Dice Alex que Marcos no ha ido a clase._ – Comentó.

\- _¿Ah, no?_ – Se mordió el labio intentando no parecer demasiado ansiosa.

\- _Nop_. – Dio un sorbo al té. – _Dice que está hecho polvo._ – Miró a Kanako de refilón y una sonrisa burlona se pintó en su cara.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ – Preguntó cortante.

\- _Nada._ – Levantó la vista del móvil para mirarla directamente y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- _¿De qué te ríes?_ – Se abrazó a sí misma inconscientemente tratando de ocultar lo que llevaba puesto.

\- _No me río. Simplemente me preguntaba si llevar bata está tan pasado de moda que has tenido que ponerte una sudadera que no es tuya_. – Volvió a coger su móvil con un brillo perverso en los ojos.

\- _¡Tenía frío!_ – Se defendió muy colorada.

\- _Sí, sí, claro, claro_. – Contestó condescendiente mientras escribía algo a toda prisa en el móvil

\- _¡¿No se lo estarás contando a Alex, verdad?!_ – Ante la falta de respuesta, Kanako se lanzó contra ella mientras Yaeko apartaba el móvil todo lo lejos que podía y seguía intentando mandar la noticia. - _¡Dame eso!_ – Su amiga, más alta que ella, tenía también los brazos largos y no llegaba.

\- _¡Pero si no es nada malo!_ – Intentó apartarla con una mano mientras escribía a ciegas con la otra.

Después de un momento de forcejeo, Kanako finalmente se hizo con el dispositivo y se alejó unos pasos del sofá para poder ver si finalmente había podido mandar algo. Se le cayó el mundo a los pies. No solo había conseguido mandarlo sino que además se inventaba cosas.

\- _¡No he dormido con ella puesta!_ – Dejó el móvil con rabia en el sofá. – _¡Sólo me la he puesto ahora porque tenía frío!_

\- _Pero Kana-chan, no te enfades_. – Yaeko estaba arrepentida. Su amiga parecía molesta de verdad.

\- _¿Cómo quieres que te cuente nada si enseguida vas corriendo a contárselo a Alex?_ – Estaba dolida. Bastante presión tenía encima ya cuando estaban con ellos como para encima tener que estar a la defensiva en su propia casa.

\- _Lo sieeento_. – Hizo pucheros y se levantó del sofá hacia ella. – _Es que es muy mono verte tan enamorada_.

\- _Déjame tranquila_. – Le dio la espalda pero Yaeko la agarró del brazo.

\- _Kanako, lo siento. Perdóname, me he pasado_. – Su amiga estaba más susceptible de lo que creía. Definitivamente tenía que haber sucedido algo ayer, aunque ahora mismo no se atrevía a preguntárselo. - _¿Me perdonas?_ – Vio cómo se encogía de hombros apartando la cara aún de espaldas. – _Venga, va, mírame._ – Se giró a regañadientes y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Le cogió la cara con las dos manos pasándole un pulgar cerca de un ojo donde una atrevida lágrima se había atrevido a asomar. Ahora estaba preocupada – _¿Ha pasado algo?_ – Kanako negó con la cabeza apartando la vista. – _¿Seguro?_ – Asintió.

\- _Voy a… _\- Tragó saliva. – _… a recoger mi cuarto._

La excusa no la convenció en absoluto, pero al menos Yaeko la soltó sin insistir más y Kanako se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se dejó caer en la cama con derrotismo, abrazada otra vez a la sudadera. Oyó el ruido de la puerta y se giró de un salto. Vale, no era Yaeko. Esa estúpida puerta tenía tendencia a abrirse sola. Tampoco se levantó a cerrarla, su amiga no iba a entrar en su cuarto sabiendo que no estaba de humor, y menos sin avisar. Suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo. No era justo. Pues sí, le gustaba ponerse la ropa de Marcos. A ella no le decía nada cuando usaba las camisetas de Alex de camisón, aunque claro, dudaba que le molestase siquiera. Sabía que su reacción había sido exagerada, y que forcejear con Yaeko para quitarle el móvil de las manos había estado fuera de lugar, pero si llegaba a oídos de Marcos que había dormido con su ropa igual pensaba que era una especie de pervertida, o algo así. Aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que dormía con su ropa. Se preguntó cómo estaría el rubio en ese momento. Estaba preocupada, y más después de lo que había dicho su amiga. Chascó la lengua. Se había dejado el móvil en el salón y no podía ver la hora de su última conexión. Se incorporó. Quizá era el momento de hacer una visita. A fin de cuentas, tenía que devolverle su ropa.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, Yaeko estaba fregando los cacharros del desayuno.

\- _Me voy_. – Anunció.

\- _¿A dónde?_ – Se fijó en la bolsa que llevaba e intentaba ocultar sin éxito tras su menudo cuerpo.

\- _A dar una vuelta_. – Contestó evasiva.

\- _Coge mi paraguas, que está lloviendo_. – Sonrió mientras la vio alejarse hacia la puerta de la entrada. – _Dale recuerdos a Marcos de mi parte_. – Un portazo fue toda su respuesta.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Akari se levantó a responder sin saber quién podía ser. A esas horas normalmente no había nadie en casa. Él estaba porque sus fans no le dejaban estudiar en la universidad, y Marcos estaba con gripe. Un poco molesto por la interrupción pero intrigado, descolgó el telefonillo.

\- ¿Quién es? – Nadie respondió. - ¿Hola?

\- … ¿Akari?

\- ¿Kanako?

\- _Sí._ – Se quedó un momento bloqueado. - _¿Te importaría abrirme? Me estoy mojando_…

\- _¡Ah! Sí, claro, perdona._

\- Akaaaadddiiiii… - Marcos le llamó a media voz y se asomó a su cuarto. - ¿Quién es?

\- Ha venido Kanako.

\- ¿Kaddako? – Se sonó los mocos.

\- Sí.

Claro, ¡de pronto cayó en la cuenta! ¡Venía a ver a Marcos! Algo le decía que no esperaba que estuviese él en casa, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para remediarlo. Resopló. La última vez que había estado Kanako por allí casi se lo montan en el salón, aunque quizá así Marcos le dejaba un poco tranquilo a él. Hasta tres veces le había interrumpido. Una porque no tenía agua, otra porque tosía y quería un caramelo y otra más porque quería compañía. Max dio un ladrido ansioso y le abrió la puerta para que fuese a saludar a la japonesa. La oyó saludar con alegría al perro y al fin entró en casa.

\- _Eemm…_ \- Se apartó el pelo del flequillo. – _Hola_.

\- _Bienvenida_. – Akari contuvo la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

\- _Voy a dejar esto en el baño. _– Cuando volvió se quitó la chaqueta y la sostuvo en el brazo. – _Esto…_ \- Se aferró con ambas manos a la bolsa que llevaba. – _Vengo a traerle esto a Marcos_.

\- _Está acostado, pero estaba despierto hace un momento_. – Se fijó en la mirada preocupada de la japonesa en dirección al cuarto del rubio. – _Entra si quieres. _

\- _S-solo he venido a traer eso. _– Agitó la bolsa. – _Y-y… bueno… he traído algunas medicinas… _\- Revolvió en su bolso. – _Es q-que Alex dijo que no tenía y…_

\- _No he dicho nada. _– Sonrió al verla tan alterada. Entendía su nerviosismo y se preguntó si él parecía así de tierno cuando hablaba de Michelle.

\- _Ni lo dirás_. – Kanako clavó sus ojos en él, que tragó saliva.

\- _Ni lo diré_.

\- _Bien. Pues… v-voy a…_ \- Sonrojada, hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección al cuarto de Marcos.

\- _¡Ah! Eh… sí… Yo seguiré estudiando_. _Ehh… Sí queréis algo… ya sabéis donde estoy._

Kanako esperó hasta ver a Akari desaparecer y se quedó ante la puerta. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie más en casa y ahora estaba histérica. Levantó la mano respiró profundo un par de veces y al fin se decidió a llamar. Le pareció oír una voz amortiguada desde dentro y abrió despacio la puerta. La persiana estaba bajada de forma que solo entraba luz por las rendijas de la misma, dejando el cuarto en penumbras.

\- ¿Marcos…? – Preguntó dubitativa. – Eemm… ¿Se puede?

\- Hola. Sí, pasa. – Cerró la puerta y se acercó a los pies de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Dejó la chaqueta que llevaba en el brazo en la silla, que seguía llena de ropa.

\- Bbal. – Tosió. – ¿Has venido a veddme? – Pese a su congestión y la afonía pudo distinguir cierta alegría en su voz.

\- Ehh… bueno… V-vine a traerte tu sudadera… - Dejó la bolsa encima de unos libros que había en la mesa. – Y… ehh… - Revolvió su bolso – T-te he comprado un antigripal… y… esto… un jarabe para la tos y…

\- Kaddako. – Dejó de revolver y le miró. Con un quejido de dolor vio cómo se ponía en un lado de la cama invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Se acercó indecisa y ocupó el hueco. Marcos bajó el tono. – Es que bbe bbolesta hablar alto. Gracias por venir.

\- N-no es nada… - Estaba así por no coger un impermeable, se había mojado y había enfermado por su culpa. – Qué menos puedo hacer. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Marcos se arrimó a ella.

\- Te dije que te ibas a poner malo y aun así me dejaste tu abrigo.

\- Pero tú estás bien. – Cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa débil. – Eso es lo que cuenta.

\- Pero mira cómo estás tú… - Puso una mano en su frente. No parecía que tuviese fiebre, pero claro, por las mañanas era más normal no tenerla, y ella tenía las manos heladas aún. - ¿Has desayunado?

\- Ddo. – Cogió su muñeca y le movió la mano de su frente a su mejilla. – Estás fría. – Kanako le miró sin aliento hasta que abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. – Te quedarás cobbigo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es que Alex se fue… y Akaddi no bbe hace caso… - Comentó con voz triste. - ¿Te quedarás aquí cobbigo?

Nadie podía ser tan desalmado como para decirle que no a esos ojos verdes que esperaban una respuesta afirmativa con tanta ansiedad. Al menos, ella no lo era. Le acarició la mejilla mientras asentía. Marcos cerró los párpados y suspiró sonriente, relajado. Podría acostumbrarse a esto. A verle cada día, a poder tocarle sin tener que pensarlo tanto, a que sonriese porque ella estaba a su lado. Entonces retiró la mano de golpe. Se había dejado llevar por un instante, y él la miró intrigado.

\- ¿Kaddako?

\- T-tienes que desayunar. – Carraspeó intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía. – P-para tomar las medicinas. – Se levantó hacia su bolso. – Voy a buscarlas. – Mientras cogía la bolsita con los sobres y el jarabe, Marcos se levantó abrazándose a sí mismo y se acercó a ella arrastrando los pies.

\- Tengo frío.

\- Bueno, porque te acabas de levantar y estás destemplado. – Buscó por la habitación algo de abrigo, pero estaba todo tan revuelto que no supo por dónde empezar. – Toma. – Al final le pasó la sudadera que acababa de traer. – Ponte esto.

Después de verle dar un par de vueltas a la prenda sin encontrarle la postura adecuada se la cogió de las manos para ayudarle. Un brazo lo metió bien, pero el otro tuvo que guiarle la muñeca porque no encontraba la manga. Vista sus pobres capacidades motrices, también se la abrochó y subió la cremallera. Cuando llegó arriba y le miró a la cara, se encontró con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos verdes límpidos que parecían leer su alma. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para salir instándole a él a hacer lo mismo, y antes de dar un paso, notó a Marcos agarrándose de su jersey, como si fuera un niño extraviado.

Al salir el rubio se soltó de ella y se dejó caer en una de las sillas apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos. Kanako dejó las medicinas a su lado y fue a la cocina buscando algo de desayunar.

\- Pero es que ddo tengo hambre. – Protestó.

\- Tienes que comer algo, ¿vale? – Abrió un par de armarios hasta dar con los cereales. Arrugó el gesto al verlo, pero mejor eso que nada. – Si no te va a sentar mal eso. – Fue al escurreplatos y escogió una taza al azar. - ¿Te vale esta?

Levantó la cabeza para mirar y asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Se encontraba muy mal y agradecía lo que estaba haciendo Kanako por él. Aunque quizá estaba abusando de su confianza, mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba sentirse mimado. Mientras ella cogía la leche, examinó lo que le había comprado. Uno de ellos era un antigripal con un letrerito llamativo que ponía "Sabor: ¡Naranja!". Sonrió. Seguramente Alex no hubiera puesto tanto cuidado en escoger algo con sabor especial. La japonesa le dejó la taza y la leche en la mesa mientras llenaba un vaso con agua. Miró el frasquito de jarabe.

\- Igual el jarabe te da sueño. – Comentó Kanako a su lado dejando en la mesa el vaso y una cucharilla. – Pero bueno… a mí ese me va bien cuando tengo tos y congestión y eso… - Cogió la otra caja encogiéndose de hombros. – Esto no estaba segura cual coger… - Sacó uno de los sobres y empezó a agitarlo. Sentía la necesidad de hablar porque no dejaba de sentir sus ojos clavados en ella. – Pero bueno, creo que… - Se cortó al sentir que Marcos recostaba la cabeza y el hombro contra su cuerpo. Miró la estancia aun sabiendo que estaban solos antes de enredar los dedos en su pelo un momento antes de seguir con lo que estaba. – … creo que te vendrá bien. – Echó el contenido del envoltorio en el vaso y removió con la cucharilla. – Toma.

Se sentó a su lado y sonrió al verle torcer el gesto por la acidez del producto. Luego se puso a desayunar aunque tuvo que insistirle un poco. Aunque no hablaron mucho, era un silencio cómodo y Kanako casi tenía que recordarse que no estaban solos del todo. Cuando terminó, le hizo tomar el jarabe y retiró las cosas al fregadero con un suspiro. Ahora tendría que marchar a su casa. En realidad no tenía ganas. Había venido a ver a Marcos porque estaba preocupada por él y si estaba solo, tenía la excusa perfecta. Sabiendo que estaba Akari, aunque tuviese que estudiar, el rubio ya tenía compañía, y que se quedase ella ahí podría resultar sospechoso. Al darse la vuelta se encontró a Marcos de pie a su lado, que apoyó la frente en su hombro.

\- Me duele la cabeeezaa….

\- Tienes que esperar a que haga efecto el sobre. – Torpemente le posó una mano en el brazo y con otra le acarició la nuca. - ¿Quieres acostarte un rato? – Negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, ve al sofá, ¿vale? – Marcos levantó la cabeza y la miró interrogante.

\- ¿Y tú? – La miró con ansiedad.

\- Déjame recoger esto antes. – El rubio se quedó en el sitio. – No voy a tardar.

Mientras él se iba al sofá arrastrando los pies, guardó la caja de cereales y la leche, y dejó recogidas las medicinas. Oyó a Marcos sonándose la nariz. Se había tumbado en el sofá y había puesto un canal de dibujos animados. Cuando Kanako acercó, su rostro se animó y se levantó para dejarle un hueco a su lado.

\- Bueno, Marcos, yo debería irme ya.

\- ¿Irte? – Su alegría se quebró. – ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh? Pues… – Se apartó nerviosa el flequillo buscando una excusa desesperadamente. – Porque… eehh… T-tengo que hacer la compra y…

\- Ah… - Agachó la vista abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- Y-ya sabes. – Esbozó una sonrisa tensa. – Si dejo a Yaeko sola a saber qué hace…

\- Ah… ya… - Apartó la cara.

\- ¿Marcos? – Se acercó a él. – ¿Qué pasa? – El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada. – Subió los pies al sofá con las rodillas dobladas contra el cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Insistió inclinándose hacia él.

\- Alex… - Empezó en un murmullo. Suspiró. – Alex siempre dice que me pongo muy pesado cuando estoy enfermo. Te vas porque soy un pesado. – Apoyó la mejilla en la rodilla sin mirarla aún.

-¿Eh? No. No, no, no. – Sí, quizá estaba siendo más empalagoso de lo normal, pero tampoco le estaba molestando. – No es eso.

\- Sí. – Continuó con voz triste. – Por eso te vas, y por eso se fue Alex, y por eso Akari no me hace caso.

\- Alex ha ido a trabajar, y Akari está estudiando…

\- ¿Y tú? – Clavó en ella sus ojos llorosos haciendo que Kanako diese un respingo. – ¿Por qué te vas? – No quería estar solo, quería estar con ella. – ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? – Kanako boqueó sin encontrar excusa. Frunció el ceño y le apartó la cara de nuevo. – ¿Tan pesado soy?

\- No, Marcos. – Se acuclilló a su lado posando agarrándose al sofá. La estaba matando y se sentía terriblemente mal viéndole tan desolado. – No eres pesado.

\- Entonces dile a Yaeko que vaya sola a hacer la compra. – La miró a los ojos y le agarró la mano que tenía en el asiento del sofá. – Quédate conmigo.

\- Vale. – Le sonrió para que se animase. – Me quedo, p-pero voy a avisar a Yaeko. Tengo el móvil en el bolso. – La soltó un poco desconfiado. – Ahora vengo.

Cuando se levantó sintió la mirada de Marcos hasta que desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto. Buscó el teléfono con nerviosismo. Estaba casi segura de que su compañera se esperaba que no fuese a comer, pero así también tenía la excusa de reflexionar un momento sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que se estaba comportando así porque estaba enfermo y ella estaba al lado, pero era demasiado placentera la idea de sentir que Marcos la necesitaba a ella por ser ella y no por su condición actual. Cuando cogió el móvil tenía un mensaje de Yaeko.

**Yaeko:**

_Qué tal está tu querido Marcos? xP (10:48)_

**Kanako:**

_Marcos está bastante mal (11:12)_

_No creo que vaya a comer (11:12)_

_No sé a qué hora llegaré, ya te iré avisando (11:12)_

**Yaeko:**

_Aaww… vas a hacer de enfermera, qué mona 3 (11:12)_

Guardó el móvil con inquina pese a que antes de bloquearlo vio que el estado de Yaeko había pasado a "escribiendo…". ¿Es que no podía dejarla tranquila? Pues sí, se iba a quedar a hacer de enfermera de Marcos. No podía decirle que no a esa cara de pena. No se quedaba por ella misma, se quedaba porque él se lo había pedido. Además Akari estaba ocupado y no podía atenderle. Les estaba haciendo un favor a ambos. Nada más… Al menos eso le diría al resto si preguntaban. Por dentro era un manojo de nervios debatiéndose entre la ansiedad de quedarse con él toda la tarde y la alegría de sentirse importante para él.

Cuando volvió al salón se sentó al lado de Marcos, que se removió inquieto en el asiento mirándose las manos.

\- Eemm… ¿te… te ha dicho algo Yaeko?

\- ¿Eh? – La pregunta le cogió por sorpresa. – ¿A-algo de qué?

\- Por lo de no ir a comprar con ella, y eso… - Se acercó un poco más a ella. Le había pedido que se quedase, pero ahora se sentía un poco egoísta y no sabía si realmente la japonesa quería quedarse con él.

\- ¡Ah, eso! – Rió nerviosa. – N-no, nada. No te preocupes.

\- ¿De verdad? – Rozó su brazo con el de Kanako.

\- Sí, tranquilo. – Le sonrió y quedaron un momento en silencio. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor?

\- Un poco, pero me encuentro embotado. – Apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. - ¿Te molesto así?

\- No… - Tragó saliva y le puso la mano en la frente. – Fiebre parece que no tienes de momento… Oye, ¿estás cómodo así? – Estaba un poco inclinado sobre ella, pero debido a la diferencia de altura, tenía el cuello en una posición bastante forzada.

\- Bueno… a medias… - Con un suspiro Kanako se alejó un poco de él para que pudiese recostarse mejor, que aceptó gustoso.

\- Kanako… - Le miró interrogante y él sonrió. – Gracias por quedarte.

\- No me des las gracias. – Le rascó la cabeza sonrojada y giró un poco el cuerpo para que estuviese más cómodo. – Me gusta hacerte compañía.

Mientras veían la televisión y charlaban de cosa sin importancia, la confianza de Marcos creció, permitiéndose apoyarse más en Kanako, que no le ponía pegas. Sin saber muy bien cómo, acabó con los pies encima del sofá, reclinado totalmente sobre ella, abrazado a su brazo. La mano de la japonesa estaba en su rodilla, acariciándole inconscientemente, y de cuando en cuando, incluso dejando que su mejilla descansase en la cabeza del rubio. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que hacía, sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sin pensarlo, relajados. Sin entrometidos señalando lo obvio que era que se gustaban. ¿Y qué, si así era? Quizá solo era eso lo que necesitaban, estar a solas, hasta darse cuenta los dos de sus sentimientos y que eran correspondidos por el otro…

… pero ese no era el día para ello. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero era mediodía cuando Akari salió de su cuarto y se encontró con la tierna estampa en el sofá provocando el efecto palomita en sus amigos. No lo había hecho a posta. De hecho, incluso había estado poniendo la oreja en la puerta antes de salir, pero tenía hambre, y, para qué negarlo, estaba ya muy cansado de estudiar. Intentando no mirar a Kanako, que apartó la cara muy colorada, ni a Marcos, que se sentó normal con un gesto mezcla de vergüenza y desilusión, fue hasta la mesa de la cocina, poniéndose de espaldas a ellos dándoles tiempo a recomponerse. Carraspeó.

\- Esto… V-voy a hacer la comida. – Anunció. – Kanako, ¿te quedas a comer?

\- Pues… - Tragó saliva, preguntándose qué ideas se estaría haciendo Akari.

\- Sí. – Se adelantó Marcos, que la miró sorprendido al ver que dudaba. – ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – No pudo sostener su mirada. – Me quedo. – El rubio sonrió aliviado, pero cuando hizo intención de acercarse a la japonesa, se levantó del sofá. – Te echo una mano, Akari.

Intentó no fijarse en la expresión de decepción de Marcos y fue a la cocina, donde Akari empezaba a sacar ya verduras del frigorífico. Esta vez no había mordido ningún cuello, pero por alguna razón la situación le estaba resultando mucho más embarazosa que aquella vez.

\- Voy a preparar _okayu_. – Miró de refilón a la japonesa que no sabía bien con qué ponerse. – Como Marcos está malo y tal…

\- Ah, ya… - Se apartó el flequillo de la cara. – Mejor.

\- Voy a echar unos muslos de pollo. – Continuó. – Para dar sabor, y bueno, para que sea más comida… ¿Qué opinas?

\- Bien. – Se frotó un brazo. – Esto… ¿Con qué te ayudo?

\- ¿Puedes sacar la cazuela azul de ese armario? – Después de hacerlo, la japonesa se le quedó mirando un momento mientras él picaba verduras. Se notaba que evitaba sus ojos. Dejó un momento el cuchillo suspirando y le habló en japonés en voz baja. – _Si quieres puedes ir al sofá y seguir con lo que estabais._ – La japonesa se sonrojó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. – _No quería interrump…_

\- _No interrumpías_. – Le cortó antes de que siguiese hablando. – V-voy echando agua en la cazuela. ¿Qué tal llevas estudiar?

\- Em, bueno… aburrido… - Había metido el dedo en la llaga, al parecer. – Y estresado. Hay asignaturas que si no apruebo ahora no puedo coger la continuación para el siguiente semestre.

\- Bueno. – Apuntó con inquina mientras dejaba el recipiente en los fogones. – Siempre puedes ir a que Michelle te dé más "clases particulares".

\- Oye no… - De pronto recordó los mensajes a Michelle y la señaló acusador. - ¡Oye! Y qué es eso de que soy muy crío y muy… - tragó saliva bajando el tono, como si se le atascase la palabra en la garganta y desviando los ojos a un lado. – … virgen. Además, y tú, ¿qué? Que hace un momento…

\- ¡Era una broma! – Cuchicheó nerviosa sintiendo la cara arder. – Una broma. B-bueno. Espero que te vayan bien los exámenes y eso.

Mientras los dos japoneses charlaban en la cocina, Marcos se levantó un tanto molesto. No entendía por qué Kanako se había levantado del sofá. Estaba con él, no con Akari, que le había ignorado y eso que estaba enfermo. Además se empezaba a encontrar peor. Al menos estaba peor que estando con ella en el sofá. Ahora estaba solo y ellos estaban lejos. Suspiró resignado se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ellos abrazado a sí mismo, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Estaban hablando entre ellos, pero no entendía lo que decían, ¿era en japonés? Aunque le había parecido distinguir la palabra "broma" y eso no era japonés. Cuando se encontraba a unos pocos pasos, Kanako se acercó preocupada.

\- ¿Marcos? ¿Pasa algo? – Se encogió de hombros apartando la cara. – ¿Por qué no vas al sofá hasta que esté hecha la comida? – El rubio se agarró al borde de su camiseta.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? – Kanako se sonrojó y miró a Akari por encima del hombro. – P-pero la comida…

\- Ya sigo yo. – El japonés les habló estando aún de espaldas. – Que, total, dos personas aquí tampoco se manejan muy bien.

Se fueron los dos al sofá a ver la televisión sentados hombro con hombro. Pese a que eran adorables así, el japonés prefería que, si iban a tontear, al menos fuese un poco más lejos de él. Cuando acabó de hacer la comida y les llamó a la mesa, le explicó a Marcos que el _okayu_ es un plato típico de Japón que se hace a las personas enfermas. El mejicano tuvo que reconocer que pese a que había pasado de él, se preocupaba por su salud. A Kanako además se sorprendió al probarlo, ya que, pese a ser un plato con fama de insípido, había conseguido un buen sabor, aunque Marcos decía que no era capaz de paladearlo.

De hecho al acabar de comer, los dos japoneses retiraron la mesa mientras el rubio se quedó sentado mirando al infinito. Akari se disculpó diciendo que tenía que estudiar, y Kanako, pese a las negativas de éste, se ofreció a fregar los platos por las molestias de invitarla a comer. Antes de ponerse a la tarea, y con el japonés ya en su cuarto, se acercó a Marcos poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

\- Ve al sofá y acuéstate, ¿de acuerdo? Yo voy ahora – Marcos la miró como sin entender lo que le había dicho. – Ay, tienes muy mala cara. – Tenía los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas arreboladas y la expresión ausente. Le puso una mano en la frente. – Creo que te está subiendo la fiebre. ¿Tenéis termómetro?

\- Sí… está en mi habitación.

\- Voy a por él ahora.

\- Tengo frío. – Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. – Y me duele todo.

\- No puedes tomar otro sobre aún, ha pasado muy poco tiempo. ¿Prefieres ir a la cama? – Le vio negar con la cabeza.

\- Voy a… al sofá. – Se levantó al fin y caminó arrastrando los pies al sofá.

Kanko fue a su habitación. Después de echar un vistazo alrededor, vio el termómetro en la mesita de Marcos. Además cogió la manta que estaba en la cama y se la llevó, además de su móvil, que guardó en el bolsillo. Tenía que ir a trabajar, quería pasar antes por casa y no quería que se le pasase la hora. Cuando llegó al sofá, el rubio se había quedado dormido, encogido sobre sí mismo y con escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo. Con cariño, le puso la manta por encima y enseguida su cuerpo se relajó y calmó la expresión de su cara. Le pasó el dorso de los dedos por la mejilla. Ya le tomaría luego la temperatura, ahora le dejaría descansar mientras fregaba los cacharros.

Estaba acabando de aclarar los últimos cubiertos, cuando le pareció oír a Marcos murmurar en el sofá. Supuso que estaba hablando por teléfono con Alex. Seguramente le había llamado para ver qué tal estaba, así que acabó de poner en el escurreplatos los cubiertos que le quedaba y se secó las manos en un trapo de la cocina antes de acercarse con cierto reparo. No quería interrumpir la conversación, aunque sonrió pensando en la faceta de hermano mayor de Alex.

Su expresión fue cambiando a medida que se aproximaba al sofá. Se percató de que no recordaba que hubiese cogido el móvil, y de hecho no lo tenía. Cuando llegó a su lado, la manta que con tanto cuidado le había echado por encima estaba medio tirada por el suelo porque no dejaba de mover las piernas. La expresión de su cara estaba tensa y un sudor frío perlaba su frente. Debía tener una pesadilla y parecía estar pasándolo mal. Hablaba entre dientes y no entendía lo que decía, ni siquiera sabía en qué idioma hablaba. Le echó de nuevo la manta por encima arrodillándose a su lado e intentó despertarle.

\- Marcos. – Acarició su brazo por encima de la manta, llamándole un poco preocupada. – Marcos, despierta. – Le agitó suavemente del hombro, pero no consiguió nada, seguía inquieto. – Marcos, escúchame. – Respiraba pesadamente por la boca y le acarició la cara. En un impulso llevó la mejilla a su frente, y luego los labios. Estaba ardiendo. Cuando ya iba a separarse se sobresaltó al notar cómo la cogía de la muñeca. Había abierto los ojos.

\- Diles… diles que se callen. – La miraba sin ver y se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza. – Me molestan.

\- ¿Quién te molesta? – Kanako le cogió la mano y siguió acariciándole la cara. No sabía si estaba hablando en sueños o deliraba y empezaba a alarmarse. – ¿Estás despierto, Marcos?

\- Sí… No sé… - Hizo un gesto de dolor. – …Nako, diles que se callen. Me molestan mucho. Me duele la cabeza. – Su cuerpo tembló y por un momento movió los ojos sin centrarlos en ningún punto concreto.

\- Estamos solos, Marcos. ¿Quién te molesta? – No entendía qué estaba pasando, hace un momento no estaba tan mal.

\- Alex y… y Akari. Están voceando. – Dio otra patada y tiró la manta al suelo.

\- Marcos… - Estaba muy asustada. Definitivamente tenía que estar delirando y no sabía qué hacer. – Estamos solos, nadie da voces. – Le acarició la cara en un intento por calmarle. No podía dejarle así. Tenía que hacer algo para bajarle la fiebre y se levantó.

\- ¡No! – Le agarró de la pierna. – No te vayas, no… - Su voz se desvaneció y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¡Marcos! – Se agachó a su lado, muerta de preocupación. – Marcos, despierta. – Le golpeó la cara con suavidad. – ¡Akari! – Llamó desesperada. – ¡Akari ayuda!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Akari apareció por la puerta de su cuarto y se acercó de dos zancadas.

\- No sé qué pasa, tiene mucha fiebre, dice cosas, no sé qué hacer… – Le temblaban las manos y se sentía al borde del llanto.

\- Kanako. – Akari se agachó a su lado, le puso una mano en un hombro y le habló con voz firme, pero suave. – Marcos habla en sueños, tranquila. – La japonesa se calmó un poco, pero seguía viendo ansiedad en sus ojos. Puso una mano en la frente de Marcos. Tenía mucha fiebre. – Voy a llamar a Michelle. Es médico. – Dijo respondiendo a la mirada interrogante de la japonesa. – ¿A qué hora tomó lo que trajiste?

\- N-no sé. Cuando llegué. – Se llevó una mano a la cara haciendo memoria. – ¿Las diez y media, u once, o así? No lo sé.

\- Bueno, eso vale, no te preocupes. – Akari sonrió a Kanako dándole un apretón cariñoso y se levantó. – Quédate con él, vuelvo enseguida.

Le vio desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación y se volvió hacia Marcos. Parecía dormido, pero no tenía el aspecto de estar descansando. Una vez más le colocó la manta por encima y se arrodilló de nuevo a su lado. Enredó los dedos en su pelo rubio, dándole un pequeño masaje en la cabeza con los dedos. Decía que le dolía, quizá eso le aliviaba. Se sentía inútil, no estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de alguien enfermo, y ver al alegre y vital mejicano tendido en el sofá la estaba matando. Todo había sido por aceptar su sudadera y dejar que se mojase sabiendo que ya estaba algo enfermo. Miró a la puerta de Akari. Estaba tardando. Quizá Michelle no le había cogido el teléfono.

\- ¿Ka… nako…? – Se giró sobresaltada. El rubio había abierto los ojos, aunque parecía extremadamente cansado.

\- ¡Marcos! – Exclamó aliviada quitándole la mano de la cabeza. – Has despertado. – Sonrió feliz. Al menos ahora sí le estaba hablando normal y tenía la vista centrada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – El mejicano llevó una mano, que estaba excesivamente caliente, a su mejilla.

\- Me has asustado. – Puso su mano encima de la suya y reclinó la cara sobre ella. – Mucho. – Su rostro se entristeció pensándolo.

\- ¿Yo? – Abrió los ojos. – Lo siento. – Se acercó a ella con una mueca de dolor. Le molestaba toda la musculatura como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. – ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Hablabas. – Apartó la vista de su rostro y apretó su mano. – Decías cosas sin sentido y movías los ojos muy raro.

\- Lo siento. – Le acarició la cara con el dorso de la otra mano y buscó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la japonesa. – Hablo en sueños, tendría que habértelo dicho. – Sonrió cansado. – Estoy jodido, pero no tanto. – Consiguió que Kanako sonriese también. – ¿Qué he dicho esta vez?

Mientras los dos charlaban, Akari cogió el móvil de su mesa. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Alex, pero lo descartó en seguida. Estaba en el trabajo y no quería preocuparle. Además aunque fuese a casa tampoco iba a poder hacer nada por Marcos, que no pudiesen hacer Kanako o él mismo. Marcó el número de Michelle paseando inquieto por la habitación hasta que dejó de oír el característico tono de llamada y oyó su voz.

\- ¿Akari? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Sí. Bueno… no. Bueno, sí, pero no es grave… creo. – Se pasó la mano por el pelo al tiempo que oía a Michelle resoplar, así que antes de enredarse más la lengua le puso brevemente en situación, incluyendo la mojadura que había cogido Marcos el día anterior y que ahora estaba hablando, pero él pensaba que no era de fiebre.

\- Tómale la temperatura. ¿Está ahí contigo?

\- No. Está Kanako con él, yo estoy en mi habitación. – Explicó.

\- ¿Kanako? – Preguntó sorprendida, pero siguió antes de que pudiese contestarle. – Bueno, ahora escucha. – Michelle dio indicaciones sobre qué hacer, remarcando que bebiese mucha agua. – Si ves que empeora, me llamas otra vez. Puedo pasarme por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque – Notó en su voz que sonreía. – por lo que dices ahora parece que está bien acompañado. – Volvió a ponerse seria. – Pero que se cuide.

\- Claro, se lo diré. – Estaba bastante más tranquilo ahora. – Gracias, Michelle.

\- Bueno, gracias a ti por la confianza. – Akari se quedó trabado sin saber qué decir. – Al menos ahora sé que si pasa algo me lo contarás.

Tras despedirse de Michelle agradeciéndole nuevamente los consejos, salió de la habitación. Se encontró a Kanako sonriente con las manos de Marcos entre las suyas, jugueteando distraída, mientras él le contaba algo.

\- … me sonsacó qué había hecho con su pizza. – La japonesa rió divertida. – Eh. No te rías, que me despertó.

\- Pobrecito tú. – Kanako le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

De verdad. Akari consideraba que desde que había llegado había espabilado lo suficiente para saber leer el ambiente, al menos la mayoría de las veces, y no meterse en el flirteo de sus amigos y conocidos. No lo hacía a posta, pero si a la que se giraba empezaban a tontear iba a interrumpirles. SIEMPRE. Carraspeó sonoramente simulando no haberles visto y Kanako, visiblemente colorada, recogió las manos en el regazo. Fue a la cocina a por una botella de agua para Marcos.

\- Dice Michelle que bebas mucho agua, y que puedes tomar otro sobre de esos, que si no, se te va a juntar con el de la noche. – Vio a Kanako acercarse y llenó un vaso de agua.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró Kanako cogiendo el recipiente para preparar el antigripal. – Y, bueno, gracias por… por lo de antes. – Con una cuchara empezó a remover los polvos.

\- No es nada. – Comentó Akari con una sonrisa. – También es mi amigo. – Kanako se frotó una mejilla y no dijo más.

Después de coger algo para comer y beber, el japonés anunció que iba a seguir estudiando. Marcos se había sentado para tomar el vaso de agua pese a la cara de asco que puso cuando se lo dio. Al terminarlo, dio un buen trago a la botella que también le había llevado la japonesa. No había sido consciente hasta ese momento de la sed que tenía, y mientras tanto, Kanako aprovechó para mirar la hora en su móvil.

\- Luego te irás a trabajar, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Marcos con melancolía.

\- Pues… sí… - Kanako se mordió el labio. Preferiría quedarse con él y asegurarse de que no se ponía peor, pero el trabajo es el trabajo. – Lo siento.

\- Bueno… - Se encogió de hombros. – Es normal.

\- Pero aún me queda un rato para marchar… - Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo

\- Ya… - Se dejó caer en el asiento. Era deprimente saber que se iba a ir.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo la cabeza como un bombo, estoy cansado y noto calor y frío a la vez. – Miró a Kanako que parecía preocupada. – No es tan malo como suena. – Estornudó y emitió un quejido débil llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Auu… Vale… cuando pasa eso sí.

Kanako sonrió y sobrevino un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Marcos la miró de refilón. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? En ocasiones como esta le gustaría saber qué rondaba su cabeza, por qué pasaba de hablar con él como si nada a parecer dos extraños. Puede que tuviese los sentidos embotados y no razonase con claridad, pero si algo quería ahora, era su cariño, como hace un momento le estaba dando, o, más bien, como llevaba haciendo desde que llegó. Quería a la Kanako tierna que había gastado sus horas de descanso en estar con él cuidándole, pese a que sabía que era un pesado. Así que, sin previo aviso y cual gato mimoso, decidió tumbarse sobre sus piernas colocándose la manta por encima.

\- ¿M-Marcos?

\- ¿Me haces lo de antes? – Se puso boca arriba para verle la cara. – Lo de la cabeza. Me estaba gustando. – Observó con una sonrisa cómo se sonrojaba encogiéndose de hombros y asintiendo con la cabeza sin mirarle. Se colocó de lado y cerró los ojos suspirando al sentir sus dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo. – Gracias por venir a cuidarme, Kanako.

\- No me las des, bobo. – Pese a sus palabras, apreció la dulzura con la que lo dijo, además de sentir una caricia en su cabeza. – Además estás así por mi culpa.

\- Ya te lo dije, así tú estás bien. – Levantó la vista hacia ella. – Volvería a hacerlo. – Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia la tele. – Y mira, así tampoco he tenido clase.

\- A ti cualquier cosa te vale – Sonrió.

\- No. – Frotó la cara contra su pierna y bajó el tono. – Cualquier cosa no.

Si Kanako no hubiera perdido la respiración en ese momento, muy probablemente hubiera reunido el valor suficiente para preguntarle qué era lo que le valía entonces, pero siguió pasándole los dedos entre sus mechones rubios.

\- Tienes el pelo suave.

\- Gracias. – Kanako vio sus orejas enrojecidas. – No me apetecía echarme gomina hoy…

\- A mí así también me gusta. – Murmuró. – Y si te la hubieras echado no podría hacerte esto.

\- La verdad – Se reacomodó sobre ella. – es que podría dormirme así.

Kanako sonrió melancólica. Le hacía feliz saber que ella inducía esa paz en él. Después del susto que se había llevado, poder verle tan tranquilo era un gran alivio, aunque siguiese con fiebre. No estaba acostumbrada a cuidar de nadie más allá de ella misma, ni siquiera casi a que la cuidasen a ella. Sus padres siempre habían sido muy desapegados con la excusa de que su madre vivía en el mundo del espectáculo y que su padre era futbolista. Es cierto que la criaron y no vivió mal, pero también la usaron como modelo y actriz infantil. Además, en cuanto sus padres vieron sus capacidades para el canto y el baile, para ellos se convirtió en un instrumento para poder pagar sus deudas, derroches y excesos. Huyó de todo aquello en cuando ahorró lo suficiente. Las mayores muestras de afecto sincero y desinteresado que había recibido de algo parecido a un familiar, habían sido de Yaeko. Por eso, en ocasiones como esta no sabía bien cómo actuar. Sabía que la infancia de Marcos tampoco había sido sencilla, pero al menos él había tenido a Alex siempre a su lado, y ella quería estar a la altura.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay… - Se humedeció los labios. – Hay una canción que me cantaban de pequeña cuando no estaba bien. Bueno… - Soltó una carcajada nasal sarcástica. – En realidad era una cinta de audio dentro de un peluche.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Marcos acarició su rodilla. Era consciente del pasado de Kanako y de lo poco que le gustaba hablar de él.

\- Se llama _Torikago no Uta_. Perdí el peluche, pero todavía me acuerdo de cómo era. – Tragó saliva. – Significa "canción de cuna". Es una nana antigua de Japón. – Ni siquiera tenía claro por qué se lo estaba contando. – Te… ¿te gustaría oírla?

\- Claro. Si tú quieres cantarla, claro.

\- Pero no me mires…

\- Espera. – Alargó el brazo hasta el mando que estaba en la mesita de café y bajó el volumen de la tele. – Así te oigo mejor.

Tras aclararse la garganta, empezó a cantar con voz suave. La canción estaba grabada a fuego en su mente, escuchada hasta la saciedad agarrada a aquél peluche al que le cambiaba las pilas regularmente esperando a que llegasen sus padres a casa. El sentimiento de melancolía se intensificó y tragó saliva al acabar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Marcos cumpliendo su promesa de no mirarla. Notó asentir a la japonesa. – Cantas muy bien.

\- N-no es verdad. Estoy muy desentrenada…

\- A mí me gusta. – Apretó cariñosamente su rodilla. – Ahora no voy a querer que te vayas.

\- Zalamero. – Le revolvió el pelo sonrojada.

\- ¿Me dirás lo que significa?

\- Quizá algún día.

De alguna forma, Kanako sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima y siguieron viendo la tele, charlando, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse. Marcos se levantó de ella con un mohín de disgusto, pero no puso pegas, aunque estaba casi convencida de que si las hubiese puesto hubiera llamado a Sylvester para poner alguna excusa y quedarse con él.

Cuando salió de la habitación con su chaqueta puesta y su bolso, Marcos estaba sentado bebiendo agua. Fue al baño a recoger su paraguas y se puso delante del rubio.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

\- Bueddo. – Sorbió la nariz. – Jodido. Se bbe debe estar pasando lo que tobbé adtes. Cuabdo llegue Alex cenaré y bbe iré a dorbir. – Se sonó los mocos ruidosamente.

\- Cuídate, ¿vale? Avísame si te pones peor. – Carraspeó girándose. – Voy a despedirme de Akari.

Llamó a la puerta del japonés que salió preocupado de nuevo, pero su expresión se relajó al ver a Kanako preparada para marchar. La acompañó hasta la entrada y cuando cerró la puerta se giró a Marcos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Maaaarcoooooooss… - Se acercó a él con aire de grandilocuencia. – Qué, campeón, ¿desde cuándo?

\- ¿Desde cuándo qué? – Se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- No te hagas el tonto. – Se sentó a su lado dando botes de emoción. – Que desde cuando estáis saliendo.

\- ¿Qué? – Le miró como si no entendiese. – No. No, no, no. No estamos saliendo. – Se sorbió la nariz. – ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Dímelo tú, _NEKO_. – Recalcó la última palabra con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Ha… has escuchado… - Se sintió enrojecer.

\- Las paredes son de papel, te recuerdo. – Sonrió más aún. - ¿Sabes lo que significa?

\- D-ddo… - Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. – Eres un cotilla. Esa cabción era para bbí.

\- ¿Te celas?

\- ¡Ddo bbe celo! – Se arrebujó en la manta sonándose la nariz. – Además, estoy enfermo y te estás metiendo codbigo.

\- Si quieres llamo a Kanako y le digo que vuelva. – Sí, se estaba pasando, pero el rubio cada vez estaba más azorado y quería vengarse por todas las veces que la situación era a la inversa.

\- Mira, al menos ella no bbe toca los huevos. – Replicó picado.

\- No, eso es lo que te gustaría. – Marcos le miró con la boca abierta sin esperarse ese golpe bajo.

\- T-tienes ebvidia. – Le giró la cara. – Porque a ti no viedden mujeres guapas a cuidarte.

\- ¡AHÁ! – Señaló victorioso. - ¡Admites que es guapa! – Marcos le miró ofendido.

\- Nubca lo he negado. – Akari se quedó sin réplica, a fin de cuentas, eso era verdad. – Y ddo, ddo estoy saliendo con Kaddako. – Se sonó los mocos estruendosamente a sabiendas de cuánto le molestaba a su amigo. Respiró aliviado. – No sé de dónde sacas eso.

\- Lo que tú digas… - Miró su móvil. – A ver si llega Alex, que me muero de hambre.

\- Es verdad. – Se arrebujó en su manta. – ¿Dónde está? ¿Entrena hoy?

\- Anda que a buenas horas te das cuenta tú. Está con Yaeko. – Suspiró resignado. – Pero se habrá ido a trabajar también, así que debe estar al llegar.

\- ¿Por qué está con Yaeko? – Se enfurruñó. – Tendría que estar aquí. – Tosió.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido a Alex que a Kanako? – Preguntó el japonés con inquina y una sonrisa.

\- N-no he dicho eso… - Se llevó una mano a la nuca azorado y bajó la voz. – Además Kanako… - Se volvió a Akari, que estaba cubriéndose una sonrisa con la mano. - ¡Deja a Kanako ya! – Le dio un ataque de tos que le obligó a beber agua.

\- Venga, venga, no te sulfures. – Le pasó la mano por los hombros mientras Marcos le dedicaba una mirada dolida. – Por cierto, Alex te ha estado mandando mensajes. ¿No has mirado el móvil?

Mientras Marcos iba a por su teléfono y en vista de Alex no llegaba, Akari, que ya no quería estudiar más, puso un rato la consola. El rubio, de vuelta en el sofá con cara de estar más muerto que vivo, rechazó amablemente la invitación, pero a cambio se pegó a él y le cedió un poco de manta mientras revisaba sus mensajes. Efectivamente tenía mensajes de su amigo, pero también de Sheila y… de Kanako. Contestó a Sheila lo primero. De Alex tenía varios, preguntándole repetidas veces por su estado y diciéndole que iba a estar con Yaeko, que él "ya tenía compañía". No le contestó, que le iba a ver ahora y le estaba costando escribir. Mirando a Akari de reojo y girando el móvil, abrió la conversación de la japonesa.

**Kanako**

_Stoy n l trabajo ya (19:49)_

_Creo q hoy sto stará tranquilo (19:49)_

_Cómo t ncuentras? (19:49)_

_Cena pronto y vete pronto a dormir (19:50)_

_No te olvids d tomar lo q t compré (19:50)_

_Cuídate, ok? (19:50)_

**Marcos**

_Stoy congstionado y m duele la cabza (19:58)_

_Y 1 poco dstmplado (19:58)_

_Stoy con la manta n l sofá con Akari (19:58)_

_Pero stoy bin (19:58)_

_No he cnado aún (19:59)_

_Alex no stá (19:59)_

Dejó el móvil a su lado con una sonrisita que ocultó tapándose con la manta. Pese a que no lo admitiría en voz alta, le hacía ilusión ver mensajes de la japonesa preocupada por él. Sí, bueno Sheila también le había mandado mensajes, pero no había tenido la misma sensación de calor en el pecho. Kanako empezaría su turno en breves, así que dudaba que pudiese contestarle, pero para su sorpresa, al rato sonó su móvil. Akari le miró con curiosidad, pero le dijo que era Sheila para que no le diese guerra.

**Kanako**

_Ya (20:04)_

_Yaeko tb ha llegado tarde -_-U (20:04)_

_Si stas muy mal tomat el sobre ya (20:04)_

_Alex no dbería tardar (20:04)_

**Marcos**

_Creo q ya stá ahí (20:05)_

_Ya t contaré (20:05)_

_Gracias, Kanako =) (20:05)_

Efectivamente Max había dado un ladrido de alerta al lado de la puerta moviendo la cola. Al momento entró Alex con una pizza familiar para encontrarse a los dos tapados con la manta en el sofá.

\- Qué estampa tan juvenil. Os falta la mecedora. – Se burló Alex.

\- Tío, ¿dónde te habías metido? – Akari paró la consola. – Me muero de hambre.

\- ¿Te habías odvidado de bbí? – Marcos le dedicó una mirada acusadora. – Joder… solo piedsas en follar.

\- Eh, eh, venga, no te quejes – Dejó la pizza en la mesa de la cocina. – Que me han dicho que estabas en buena compañía.

\- ¡Vale ya los dos! – Se sorbió la nariz. – Al bbeddos ella bbe ha cuidado. Ddo como vosotros. – Apartó la vista fingiendo estar ofendido. – ¡Bbalos abbigos! – Sus amigos se rieron y se ofuscó. – Os reís de bbí porque estoy edferbo. – Se sonó los mocos. – Mira cóbbo estoy. – Se sorbió la nariz. – Has tardado mucho.

\- Ya, ya. – Se quitó la chaqueta mientras hablaba. – Había mucha cola en la pizzería. Pero, eh, es de pollo, Marcos. – El rubio le miró con renovada curiosidad aunque aún receloso y un tanto picado. – Venga, vamos a cenar, que se enfría.

Mientras Alex llevaba su chaqueta a la habitación y Akari sacaba vasos para todos y uno extra para que Marcos tomase el antigripal, el rubio se levantó resoplando del sofá envuelto en la manta. Cuando estaba llegando a la silla, se le enredó en los pies y trastabillo, agarrándose a la mesa de la cocina que se tambaleó. Akari se acercó a él alarmado al verle hacer aspavientos y le guió hasta sentarse confuso en la silla. ¿Era por su gripe o a la mesa le pasaba algo? Ya sentado y estable, forzó un poco la mesa que volvió a tambalearse y los dos la miraron extrañados. Alex tomó asiento con ellos.

\- Esta mesa está mal. – Comentó Akari y repitió el movimiento. – Esto antes no pasaba, ¿sabéis algo? – En ese momento Alex escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, provocando que los otros dos mirasen en su dirección.

\- ¿Alex?

\- Tío. – Marcos le miró muy serio. – No… No tío, no. ¿Ayer cuando nos fuimos…? – Vio la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro de Alex mientras apartaba la cara. – TÍO, NO. Zonas comunes, no. Y encibba la caja de la pizza… agh.

\- ¿Qué? No lo pillo. – Akari miró a uno y otro sin entender. - ¿Qué pasa con la mesa?

\- Ayer este y Yaeko se quedaron solos en casa… ¿teddgo que hacerte un croquis? – El japonés miró a Alex con la boca abierta.

\- ¡ALEX! ¡COMEMOS AQUÍ, POR DIOS! – Marcos había cogido su trozo de pizza y lo estaba comiendo un tanto alejado encima de una servilleta.

\- Qué exagerados sois, ¡si limpio la mesa todos los días! – Carraspeó intentando defenderse. – Además, tampoco acabamos aq…

\- ¡NO SIGAS! – Marcos le miró patidifuso. – En serio, Alex, que ddo nos interesa cómo follas con Yaeko.

\- ¡Pero por qué la mesa! – Akari, que se había levantado para darle más énfasis, seguía mirándole. – Esta casa es pequeña ¡tenéis la habitación al lado! ¡Una cama! ¡Más cómodo! – Alex posó una mano en su hombro y sonrió condescendientemente

\- Ay, Akari, qué virgen eres a veces.

\- ¡Pero Marcos! – El rubio estaba comiendo mirándoles como si un partido de tenis fuese. – ¡Di algo!

\- Bbe duele la cabeza. Apenas estoy saboreando la pizza porque ddo respiro… - Se encogió de hombros. – Sí, bbe bbolesta. – Se sorbió la nariz. – Pero al bbenos están sanos.

Tras jurar y perjurar que había limpiado la mesa varias veces desde entonces, el japonés accedió a sentarse de nuevo y coger trozos de pizza comiéndoselo encima de una servilleta como Marcos, mientras lanzaba miradas enconadas a Alex. Cuando al fin acabaron de cenar, el rubio anunció que se iba a la cama tras tomar el jarabe.

Ya tumbado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se encontró con el móvil en la mano, la conversación de Kanako abierta y un deseo irrefrenable de decirle cualquier cosa solo por ver una contestación suya de vuelta. Había estado toda la tarde con ella, ¿entonces por qué ahora la echaba tanto de menos? ¿Tendría mucho trabajo? ¿Podría contestarle antes de que él se durmiese? Ya estaba somnoliento, pero no quería caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin decirle algo antes. Además recordó que ella ahora estaría codo con codo con el estúpido de Iván. Ahora sí que tenía que decirle algo.

**Marcos**

_Bueno, ya stoy n l cama (20:43)_

Lo bloqueó y esperó pacientemente una contestación. Igual estaba sirviendo una copa, o haciendo uno de esos combinados nuevos que hacía ese ruso. Si era eso, entonces estarían juntos charlando. Claro y si charlaba con Iván, no le contestaba a él. Empezó a sentir cierta ansiedad mirando el móvil que se negaba a sonar. Igual no lo había oído. Debería escribir algo más, pero le molestaba muchísimo el brillo de la pantalla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Necesitaba una respuesta.

**Marcos**

_No m dijist q significaba la canción (20:45)_

_S bonita (20:45)_

Se mordió el labio. Esta vez tenía que darse cuenta. Quería oírla cantar de nuevo, aunque no fuese esa canción, aunque fuese otra, o aunque fuese corta. Su estado pasó a "Escribiendo…" y se le cortó la respiración.

**Kanako**

_Gracias (20:46)_

_Ya te diré qué significa :P (20:46)_

_Cómo t ncuentras? (20:46)_

Estaba a punto de contestarla cuando Alex entró en la habitación. Había acabado de recoger la cocina y se acercó a ver qué tal se encontraba su compañero, ya que no le había visto en todo el día. Además Akari le había contado unos cuantos detalles curiosos y quería hablar con Marcos a solas, ahora que el japonés se había ido también a su cuarto.

\- _¿Se puede?_ – Pero antes casi de que le diez tiempo a contestar ya se había sentado en la cama.

\- _¿Supodgo?_ – Intentó ocultar el brillo del móvil escondiéndolo bajo las sábanas, pero Alex ya lo había visto. Dio la luz de la lámpara de la mesita.

\- _¿Hablando con Kanako?_ – Alex usó un tono fingidamente casual.

\- _Sss… ddo._ – Marcos torció el labio intentando disimular. – _¿Por qué preguntas?_

\- _Ah, no. Por nada. _– Se encogió de hombros. Su voz tenía un tinte sarcástico. – _Akari me ha dicho que ha estado muy… mmmm… cariñosa. _– Carraspeó. – _Atenta, me refiero._

\- _Bbás que tú que no te has preocupado por bbí. _ – Se había sonrojado.

\- _Qué injusto eres._ – Se llevó una mano al pecho. – _Encima que vengo ahora a ver qué tal estás._ – Le puso una mano en la frente y torció el gesto, esta vez sincero. – _A ver qué tal te levantas mañana._ _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

\- _Jodido._ \- El móvil del rubio volvió a sonar y lanzó una mirada de reojo donde lo había escondido mientras Alex sonreía, pero se negaba a contestar mientras él estuviera.

\- _¿Quieres responderla ya?_ – Sonrió abiertamente. – _Puedo esperar._

\- _Ddo, gracias._ – Marcos le miró con el ceño fruncido y Alex rió revolviéndole el pelo como tantas veces había hecho.

\- _Qué adorable eres a veces_. – Se levantó de la cama bajo la mirada extrañada del rubio.

\- _¿Por qué?_ – Vio a Alex encogerse de hombros.

\- _Quizá porque me entra la vena de padre._ – Comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – _O porque quizá es bonito verte enamorado._ – Quiso replicarle, pero se quedó un momento sonriendo en el marco de la puerta. – _Buenas noches, que descanses._

\- _Gracias… _\- Murmuró sin saber qué responder. – _Igualbbente_.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta por la que había desaparecido su amigo. Qué bobadas estaba diciendo Alex. No podía estar enamorado de Kanako. Sólo quería estar con ella un poco más de lo normal… bastante más de lo normal… Pero estar enamorado implica querer mucho, mucho a una persona ¿no? Vale, él quería a Kanako. Mucho. También quería a Alex, y a Sheila, y a Yaeko, incluso a Akari aunque le conocía desde hace menos tiempo y no estaba enamorado de ellos. Además, no es que quisiera más a Kanako. Simplemente la quería… diferente. Si fuese cierto lo que había dicho Alex, querría tocarla, y besarla, y tenerla cerca, y… ¿por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso? Ya había hecho todas esas cosas. Resopló dándose cuenta de algo. Ansiaba repetir todas ellas y se estaba asustando. Aauu… empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar. Su móvil sonó de nuevo. Es verdad, le había contestado. Con el pulso acelerado cogió el teléfono de nuevo.

**Kanako**

_Stás? (20:48)_

_Supongo q t has dormido, q dscanses (20:50)_

**Marcos**

_Perdona, staba hablando con Alex (20:50)_

_Staba mjor cntigo (20:50)_

_Quiero decir (20:50)_

_Cuando stabas akí (20:51)_

_A la tarde (20:51)_

_Stoy bien (20:51)_

Marcos casi se tira de los pelos, ¿se había vuelto idiota de repente o qué? Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Esperaba que Kanako no se pensase cosas raras. Estaba escribiendo otra vez y estuvo tentado de tirar el móvil.

**Kanako**

_Bueno, procura dormir y dscansar ahora (20:51)_

_Q t vndrá bien (20:51)_

_A ver mañana q tal stás (20:52)_

**Marcos**

_Sí (20:52)_

_Mañana t cuento (20:52)_

_Q tngo algo d sueño (20:52)_

**Kanako**

_Q duermas bien (20:52)_

_Dscansa (20:52)_

_Y cuidat (20:53)_

**Marcos**

_Lo haré (20:53)_

_Gracias (20:53)_

_Buenas noches ;-P (20:53)_

**Kanako**

_Buenas noches ^.^_

Marcos dejó el móvil en la mesita y apagó luz con la misma sonrisa con la que Kanako se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo tras la barra de _La Cucaracha Marciana_. Iván se acercó a ella con cara de aburrido.

\- Qué aburrido. – Resopló. – Se supone que soy el relaciones públicas, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si no hay público?

\- Luego cuando hay mucho te agobias. – Comentó Kanako.

\- No es que me agobie… es que no puedo atenderlos a todos igual.

\- Todo lo quieres. – Bromeó.

\- Tengo que hablar con mi tío. – Sentenció muy serio. – ¡En este local faltan eventos!

\- Miedo me das.

\- ¡Será divertido! ¡Ya lo verás!

\- Te lo advierto. – Le señaló con el dedo. – No quiero vestirme con cosas raras.

\- Bueeeeno… Cancelaré los disfraces de plaaantaaaas… – Rieron los dos, y tras un momento Iván se la quedó mirando más serio. – Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Marcos? ¿Mejor? – Iván y su infalible intuición le hicieron dar un respingo.

\- Bueno. – Se encogió de hombros un poco sonrojada. - No estoy segura, pero al menos ya está en la cama.

\- Bien. – El ruso sonrió a Kanako. – Tú tranquila, que ya verás cómo mañana está mucho mejor. Y si no… – se encogió de hombros – … siempre puedes volver a verle a su casa. ¿verdad?

Iván dio media vuelta bailoteando y fue a preparar unas copas de cóctel. Kanako soltó una risita y siguió pasando una bayeta por la barra pensando en Marcos. Se preguntó cuánto de todo lo que había pasado hoy con él se debía a que estaba enfermo y cuánto no, pero desde luego no le importaría volver a ver la faceta cariñosa del rubio.

Qué larga iba a ser la espera hasta el sábado.


	40. Come bien, haz ejercicio y muere

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Sentimos el retraso, no hemos estado en casa en todo el día ninguna de las dos y no hemos podido subir el capítulo antes. **

**Seguimos con los personajes enfermos, esta vez toca tomar el relevo y quien cae víctima de la gripe es alguien que seguro que más de uno os habíais imaginado que enfermaría. No obstante no todos los enfermos son iguales, y si bien ya hemos visto cómo se las gasta Marcos cuando le ataca la gripe ¿cómo se comportará Michelle? ¿Tendrá ella, al igual que él, alguna enfermera que la cuide? es más...¿se dejará cuidar?**

**Michelle y Akari cada vez van avanzando más en su relación, hasta el punto de que puede que en los próximos capítulos, den mucho de lo que hablar a sus amigos.**

**En el capítulo del miércoles que viene tendréis la continuación de este, aunque enfocada desde el punto de vista de otros personajes. Desde luego la semana que empezó con Akari recibiendo unas más que interesantes clases particulares, está siendo muy intensa para nuestros chicos.**

**\- Título: Come bien, haz ejercicio y muere igualmente.****  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 15577  
\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari y Adolf**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**COME BIEN, HAZ EJERCICIO Y MUERE IGUALMENTE**

Si le diesen a elegir entre seguir en el estado en el que se encontraba, o recuperarse y que a cambio se le sentase un elefante en el regazo, probablemente escogería al elefante. En el fondo llevaba días sabiendo que esto pasaría. El martes había estado más cansada de lo normal, y fueron tres personas las que le insistieron que no tenía buena cara, aun así se lo negó tanto a ellos como a ella misma. El miércoles conforme fue avanzando el día notaba la cabeza cada vez más cargada y le molestaba la garganta. Ahí ya confirmó sus sospechas, se estaba poniendo enferma, pero no quiso darle más importancia de la necesaria. El jueves se despertó ya cansada, pasó la mañana destemplada, le costaba concentrarse y le picaba la garganta; para cuando llegó la noche se le cerraban los ojos, le subió la fiebre y notaba una presión en el pecho, pero consideró que un puñado de horas de sueño lo arreglarían... ya era viernes y se sentía un escombro.

Se despertó con fiebre, la cabeza ida, muerta de frío pese a tener la piel ardiendo, con la garganta casi cerrada y notando un peso en el pecho. Tenía la nariz taponada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que no podía hacer fuerza con las manos, pero aun así se tomó un antigripal y comió todo lo que su estómago aceptó. Tras enfundarse en una camiseta interior térmica de cuello alto por debajo de un jersey de lana, unos calcetines de felpa hasta medio muslo, unos pantalones de pana y botas a la rodilla; se puso el abrigo, se cargó la mochila a los hombros, y fue a la universidad. Desde el momento en el que había puesto el pie en la facultad todo el mundo le había insistido para que volviese a casa, Eva la que más, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Los datos que le correspondía analizar no se ordenaban solos, y además tenía el examen final de Anatomía con la clase de Akari.

Dejó escapar el aire, estaba empezando a tiritar y hasta su propia cabeza le pesaba demasiado como para mantenerla erguida, así que la apoyó en la pared. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando recuperar algo de calor, su piel quemaba tanto que le dolía pero seguía helada pese a tener el abrigo puesto y estar dentro del baño. Estaba intentando mantener los ojos abiertos pero era incapaz. Ni siquiera tenía sueño, simplemente los párpados le pesaban demasiado y hasta le escocían, los ojos le lloriqueaban y no era capaz ni de ver bien. Enterró la cara en el cuello de su jersey sólo consiguiendo que con la respiración se le empañasen las gafas, pero tampoco hizo nada por limpiarlas. Eso implicaría tener que sacar las manos que tenía encerradas en puños por dentro de las mangas de su prenda de lana, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

No sabía el rato que llevaba sentada en la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Iba camino del examen cuando sintió que la cabeza se le iba y las piernas le fallaban, y entró a beber agua y recuperarse lo que creía que serían tan sólo unos segundos, pero estaba segura de que llevaba bastante más rato. Las sienes le palpitaban y le retumbaba la cabeza, y además notaba una presión constante, como si algo la estuviese aplastando la zona de los temporales. Cada vez que giraba en alguna dirección o hacía el amago de levantarse, era como si algo la atravesase el cráneo de lado a lado, y toser se convertía en un infierno. Ella comía bien, hacía ejercicio, era una persona muy sana, con un sistema inmunológico muy fuerte y que ponía muchas precauciones para no contagiarse con nada ¿cómo demonios había podido enfermar? ¡Era médico! Le resultaba tan irónico necesitarse a sí misma y no estar en condiciones de atenderse. Hacia tantísimos años que no tenía gripe que ya no se acordaba de lo que era estar enferma, y los síntomas que repetía en su cabeza para diagnosticarse a sí misma si lo que tenía era fruto del virus de la _influenza_ o no, parecían menos terribles al enumerarlos que al sufrirlos.

Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para sorberse los mocos, y mucho menos para buscar un pañuelo en su mochila y limpiarse la nariz, así que decidió que por una temporada no le quedaría otra que acostumbrarse a respirar por la boca para seguir viviendo. No era tan raro, muchas personas asmáticas tenían que vivir así toda su vida ¿no? Un escalofrío la sobrevino y se frotó los brazos, al hacerlo su hombro se deslizó por la pared en la que estaba apoyada y perdió el equilibrio casi yéndose al suelo de bruces. Se levantó a duras penas y salió del cubículo del baño, teniéndose que apoyar con las manos en el lavabo más cercano al notar que le fallaban las piernas. El efecto del antigripal de esa mañana ya se le había pasado y se sentía desfallecer, y además apenas sí había probado bocado al mediodía. Sabía que debía comer para recuperarse, pero por la mañana no se vio con fuerzas de preparar nada y al mediodía no tuvo ganas de arrastrarse a la cafetería. Eva le hizo el enorme favor de irle a comprar algo, pero hasta masticar le cansaba por lo que acabó más comida desmigajada por el plato que en su estómago. Fue en ese momento en el cual más insistió su amiga para que volviese a casa, amenazando incluso con llamar a Shokichi, pero la acabo convenciendo para que no lo hiciese diciéndole que en cuanto terminase de repasar unos datos pensaba marcharse. Mintió.

Alzó la vista y se topó con ella misma hecha un despojo devolviéndose la mirada desde el espejo. Pálida, con los ojos hundidos, el flequillo pegado a la frente fruto del sudor frío que impregnaba su cuerpo…vale. Estaba empezándose a plantear muy seriamente hacer caso a sus compañeros y volver a casa, pero no sabía cómo. Tenía claro que andando no, y el bus tampoco le parecía la mejor idea. Podría pedírselo a Joseph y lo haría encantado, pero no se lo quitaría de encima en todo el día, y también estaba Shokichi, pero probamente le daría algo si la veía en ese estado. Keiji, si Keiji tuviera coche sería la mejor opción. Él ni le daría la lata, ni la trataría como su fuese de cristal, ni la atosigaría. Simplemente la llevaría a casa, miraría si necesitaba algo y la dejaría tranquila; pero lamentablemente el boxeador no disponía de vehículo. Si había algo que odiase aún más que estar enferma, era que la atosigasen cuando lo estaba. Había personas que requerían de mucha atención al enfermar, pero no era su caso. Prefería que la dejasen sola, o de estar acompañada, que la compañía fuese silenciosa y se alejase de ella. De todas formas era ridículo pensar en ello, tenía unos alumnos que examinar y no podía cambiarles la fecha sólo por un poco de catarro, además eran fechas oficiales, no dependían de ella. Se quitó las gafas y las apoyó en el borde del lavabo, dejando correr el agua un rato esperando que saliese caliente para lavarse la cara e intentar tener un mejor aspecto. No obstante los sanitarios de la facultad de Ciencias del Deporte no parecían disponer de un servicio tan básico como agua por encima de la temperatura del Ártico en invierno, así que volvió a cerrar el grifo y se pasó las manos por la cara antes de ponerse las gafas de nuevo.

Poniéndose la mochila y casi perdiendo el equilibrio al hacerlo, se dirigió la puerta del baño con el tocho de exámenes bajo el brazo y echó a andar, no sin sentirse un poco desorientada, en dirección al aula donde tenía que hacer el control en ese momento. Se detuvo un instante y subió la manga de su jersey lo justo para ver la hora, quedaban 20 minutos para que diese comienzo el examen que tenía con el curso de Akari, y sólo de pensarlo sentía sus fuerzas flaquear de nuevo. No se veía capaz ni de vigilar que no copiasen, ni de responder dudas, ni tan siquiera de repartir las hojas. Tenía la cabeza tan hinchada que dudaba hasta de ser capaz de decir su nombre completo si se lo preguntaban.

Llegó al aula como buenamente pudo, y tras comprobar que estaba vacía se dirigió a la mesa que le correspondía como profesora, soltando la mochila de un golpe en el suelo a continuación, dejando el taco de hojas en la mesa y dejándose caer a plomo en la silla. Ni siquiera se quitó el abrigo, se envolvió en él todo lo que pudo y se abrazó a sí misma, inclinándose hacia delante tanto que su frente acabó apoyada en el tablero del escritorio. Quería irse a casa, de hecho, necesitaba irse a casa. No iba a conseguir nada productivo, y su estado era tal que sólo se veía capaz de parapetarse bajo un montón de mantas e hibernar hasta que su cabeza dejase de martillear y pudiese respirar de forma más o menos normal. La idea de haber ido hasta al aula repentinamente la consideró terrible, quería levantarse y marcharse, pero le pareció escuchar voces en el pasillo en esa dirección. Afinó el oído todo lo que pudo, se encontraba tan mal que ni siquiera su sentido más desarrollado funcionaba con normalidad. Se incorporó un poco, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos. Simplemente anunciaría que se mantuviesen muy tranquilos en el examen porque estaba enferma, y luego se iría a casa, se tomaría otro antigripal y se acurrucaría en su cama hasta el día siguiente. Los murmullos que creyó escuchar a lo lejos se fueron acercando. Fuese quien fuese parecía que se dirigía al aula.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas en estar en este examen 20 minutos antes de que empiece.

\- No es sólo en este examen, lo hago con todos- reconoció la voz al instante, Akari- Me gusta ser puntual.

\- Tú lo que quieres es ver a la profesora Davis- una de las personas se rio- No te culpo ¿eh?

\- Cierto ¿qué pasa con vosotros dos?- se oyeron dos golpes, como unas características palmadas en la espalda- Ashley estaba muy enfadada el otro día porque al parecer estuviste comiendo con ella. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, Donjuán?

\- Sólo fui a preguntarle dudas y coincidió que era la hora de comer, y como vosotros faltasteis…

\- Ya… ¿y esperas que nos lo creamos?

\- ¡Es verdad! No pasa nada entre la profesora Davis y yo- carraspeó- Nos llevamos bien y coincidimos bastante porque tenemos amigos comunes. Y ya está

\- ¿Coincidís dónde?- soltó una carcajada mordaz- Para ir yo también y coincidir con ella más que nada

\- ¡Dejadme en paz!- casi podía ver su cara roja pese a que aún no había entrado en el aula- Y no habléis así de la profesora Davis.

Pudo oír risas. Por favor, que se callasen ya, le iba a estallar la puta cabeza. Las voces se hicieron aún más cercanas y Akari y sus dos amigos no tardaron en hacer aparición en el aula. En el momento que lo hicieron pudo sentir 3 miradas sobre ella, dos aterrorizadas de los amigos del japonés y una cargada de preocupación del mismo.

\- Hol…- intentó saludar pero la palabra se le atascó en la garganta, dándole un ataque de tos que la obligó a agarrarse la cabeza y rogar porque se acabase pronto. Podía notar que los 3 pares de ojos de antes la observaban con creciente preocupación, y de hecho en un par de zancadas Akari se posicionó a su lado.

\- Michelle ¿estás bien?- ella negó con la cabeza aun recuperándose de su carraspera, mala idea, notó un fuerte pinchazo y por un instante sintió el mundo a su alrededor desvanecerse. La enorme mano de Akari en posó en su frente durante unos segundos, el chico chascó la lengua y tras apartarle el flequillo de la cara repitió la operación- Está ardiendo de fiebre. Avisad de que se suspende el examen, voy a llevarla a su despacho.

No sabe si fue por la seriedad del tono del japonés, por el estado lamentable que ella tenía o por la buena noticia de retrasar el examen, el caso es que los amigos del chico asintieron y salieron del aula al instante, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándolos a solas. Era extraño, normalmente notaba el cuerpo de Akari caliente siempre se acercaba a él, y la mano que ahora tenía posada sobre su frente estaba helada en comparación con la temperatura de su piel. Cada movimiento que hacía lo notaba tirante, como si se hubiese quemado al Sol y su epidermis se estuviese resintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo escalofríos le recorrían la espalda e incluso tenía que controlar el castañeo de sus dientes. No necesitaba ponerse el termómetro para saber que su cuerpo probablemente ya superaba los 39º, decir que estaba destemplada, era quedarse muy corto. El chico apartó la mano y no la tardó en echar de menos, de algún modo y pese a estar muerta de frío el sentir la fresca palma de Akari en su cara le ayudaba a calmar las palpitaciones que martilleaban su cerebro. Musitó un quejido el cual ni se percató haber hecho y aunque le pesaba tanto la cabeza que no llegó a alzarla para mirarle, sabía que él tenía los ojos clavados en ella, podía sentirle analizándola.

Se le estaba yendo la mente otra vez. Cerró los ojos un instante y le pareció que todo giraba a su alrededor, hasta le costaba mantenerse sentada. No entendía cómo de repente le pesaba tanto su propio cuerpo, el tono muscular debería ser capaz de mantener su posición sentada sin problemas, era algo totalmente involuntario ¿por qué sentía entonces que debía hacer fuerza de forma voluntaria para no irse de bruces contra la mesa? Era consciente, más o menos, de que en realidad sabía la causa en lo más profundo de su mente, pero en su estado hacer uso de sus conocimientos médicos era lo que menos le apetecía, que pensase otro por ella. Sintió a Akari moverse junto a ella y apoyarse en el borde de la mesa de lado, sin llegar a sentarse del todo. Iba a preguntarle lo que hacía, pero sus dedos apartándole el pelo de la cara y su mano poniéndose de nuevo sobre su frente la detuvieron. Instintivamente puso sus manos sobre la de él para que no volviese a quitarla, y dejó que el peso de su cuerpo oscilase hacia su izquierda, recostándose en él. Estaba blando, era definitivamente más cómodo apoyarse en él que en la fría y dura superficie de la mesa. Se acomodó enterrando su hombro en el anorak que Akari aún llevaba puesto, acurrucándose contra su cuerpo todo lo que su posición les permitía. No era amor, ni siquiera eran mimos…era supervivencia.

Empezó a tiritar con más violentamente al notar un escalofrío y cerró los ojos con fuerza, cada vez que su cuerpo vibraba su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Akari comenzó a frotar su espalda con la mano que no tenía apoyada en su frente, casi no lo notaba teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de capas de ropa que llevaba encima, pero la fricción fue suficiente como para conseguir que el castañeo de sus dientes cesase aunque los temblores no abandonasen su cuerpo.

\- Vamos a ver a un médico- le murmuró - Tienes muchísima fiebre

Musitó una negación por lo bajo. No quería un médico, ella era un médico y ya sabía lo que tenía. Se llamaba gripe y era un jodido infierno. Sólo quería descansar, cosas calentitas y suaves, y odiar el mundo en la tranquilidad de su habitación. Le pudo oír suspirar y la mano con la que le frotaba la espalda dejó de hacerlo provocando que un nuevo escalofrío la sobreviniese. Se lo pudo imaginar pasándose la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo, como hacía cada vez que estaba intranquilo.

\- Tu facultad está llena de médicos, seguro que alguien te puede dar algo para que te encuentres mejor y llevarte a casa.

\- Tengo un antigripal….- paró un momento y tosió un par de veces, le dolía el pecho y notaba la garganta muy áspera- … en mi despacho

\- Vale- quitó la otra mano de su frente y empezó a rebuscar algo en su mochila. Michelle permaneció apoyada en él observando por el rabillo del ojo lo que hacía- Bebe algo, que se te oye la tos muy seca.

Aceptó la botella que le tendió y empezó a beber, no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía hasta entonces. Prácticamente acabó con el medio litro de una sentada, pero paró de beber al notar que se le revolvía el estómago. La dejó sobre la mesa y se recostó de nuevo en él, tiritando. Akari debió notarlo porque instantáneamente comenzó a frotarle la espalda para que entrase en calor. Le apoyó el dorso de la mano en la mejilla y ella inclinó el peso de su cabeza hacia la misma. Le oyó murmurar por lo bajo aunque no entendía lo que decía, parecía que hablaba en japonés aunque dudaba que lo hubiese comprendido incluso si hubiera hablado en inglés, le costaba demasiado centrarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te sientes con fuerzas de ir hasta el despacho?- le preguntó deteniendo la mano con la que le frotaba la espalda y apoyándosela con cuidado entre los omóplatos.

\- Sí….pero no- reconoció incorporándose un poco

\- Puedes apoyarte en mí si quieres

\- NO- alzó la vista para dedicarle una mirada todo lo reprobatoria que pudo y pese a la punzada de dolor que pudo sentir al mover la cabeza no se dio por satisfecha hasta que le vio dar un respingo- Puedo caminar ferpec….percer….bien- bufó, puede que ni siquiera fuese capaz de articular una palabra como "perfectamente", pero eso no le iba a hacer que la tuviesen que empezar a tratar como si fuese inútil. No lo era. Sólo estaba enferma.

-Vamos poco a poco- le acarició la cara suavemente con un par de dedos de la mano en la que ella había apoyado su mejilla- O si lo prefieres puedo avisar a alguien y que nos vengan a buscar. Shokichi vendrá en segui…

\- Él no- empezó a tiritar de nuevo y se acurrucó contra él otra vez. Akari continuó frotándole la espalda- Es muy pesado.

\- Joseph- casi escupió. La miró y ella le devolvió una expresión que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa- Vale, no te gusta la idea, ni a mí. Pero te cuidaría bien

\- Demasiado bien- tosió otra vez y sintió su cabeza estallar. No quería seguir hablando y así se lo hizo saber a Akari, cerrando los ojos y enterrándose en el cuello de su jersey hasta cubrirse las orejas.

Le oyó resoplar, al pobre chaval se le veía muy preocupado. La miraba como si de un momento a otro se fuese a romper en añicos, y no le gustaba. Odiaba eso, no le gustaba nada que la tratasen como si de repente no fuese capaz de valerse por sí misma sólo por tener un poco de fiebre. Vale, puede que no fuese un poco, y puede que realmente estuviese tan fatigada que hasta le costaba andar en línea recta, pero no le gustaba sentirse inútil. Ya había estado enferma otras veces y se había apañado sin problemas. Se quejó por lo bajo sin darse cuenta, se encontraba tan exhausta que hasta se le complicaba el quejarse mentalmente, ojalá pudiese apagar su cerebro y no volverlo a encender hasta que el virus infernal que la estaba machacando fuese aniquilado por su queridísimo sistema inmunológico. Pero Akari tenía razón, debían moverse. Quizás podría llamar a un taxi para que la fuese a buscar, le saldría por un pico pero bueno, la salud es la salud ¿no? Iba a comunicarle la idea a su alumno cuando la mesa en la que estaban apoyados empezó a vibrar, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltasen. Miró confusa a su alrededor, no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pasando ¿un terremoto? Desde luego en ese momento notaba que todo se movía a su alrededor.

\- Viene de tu mochila- le dijo levantándose con cuidado. Se notó helada al dejar de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Akari contra ella, se abrazó a sí misma tras ponerse la capucha del abrigo- Es tu móvil, te llama Adolf

A modo de respuesta se encogió más y ocultó la cara entre las rodillas, ya que para mantener mejor el calor había subido las piernas a la silla y se estaba arrebujando como si de un insecto bola se tratase. Le pareció escuchar que el chico descolgaba y entreabrió un ojo asomándose por encima de sus rótulas a tiempo de verle llevarse el aparato a la oreja y empezara dar vueltas por el aula mientras hablaba.

\- Hola…No, soy Akari, estoy con ella- se pasaba la mano por la cabeza conforme hablaba- Tiene muchísima fiebre, está tiritando….sí, sí, eso también- pese a que se le veía muy nervioso mantuvo la calma en la voz en todo momento- No quiere ir…sí, yo también creo que debería marcharse a casa. O a urgencias…Bueno, si le echas un ojo tú me quedo más tranquilo…Sí, vale. Ahora bajamos, gracias.

Vio a Akari dejar su teléfono de nuevo en la mochila y agacharse a su lado para hablarle. Le dijo algo sobre Adolf y que iba a ir a buscarla para llevarla a casa, pero estaba volviendo a encontrarse peor y la cabeza se le iba así que tampoco lo entendió muy bien. Con la consciencia yendo y viniendo le vio quitarse el abrigo y ponerse su propia mochila para luego dejar la de ella sobre la mesa. La instó a levantarse y no sin esfuerzo lo hizo, aunque tuvo que apoyarse donde buenamente pudo porque se sintió desvanecer al ponerse en pie ¡Odiaba tanto sentirse tan débil! Sintió las manos de Akari sujetándola por los hombros y deslizarse por sus brazos hasta sus codos, ayudándola a esquivar la silla y salir de detrás de la mesa. La soltó un instante y no tardó en volver a sentirle a su espalda, poniéndole su anorak por encima.

\- Estás tiritando. Ponte esto- miró el abrigo del chico. Olía a él y le quedaba enorme. Por un instante se quedó parada con la prenda extra por encima empezándosele a resbalar al no tenerla bien agarrada. Akari la sonrió y cogió de la mesa la otra mochila y el taco de exámenes, le apoyó una mano en la espalda guiándola hasta la puerta, pero ella se paró en seco y él la miró interrogante

\- ¿Qui-quién está tirit-t-tando?- claramente ella, no obstante se quitó de encima el abrigo y se lo echó al japonés por la cabeza - T-tú tambi..también lo necesit-tas

\- Michelle, póntelo- le pidió sacando la cabeza de debajo de anorak, despeinado y con cara de determinación.

\- No me des orden….órdenes- echó a andar en dirección a la puerta y se dio cuenta al instante de que no estaba caminando en línea recta, pero no iba a dejar que eso la detuviese- No lo necesit-t-to

Akari suspiró conforme la veía caminar, si es que a esa forma de arrastrar los pies e ir inclinándose hacia la izquierda se le podía llamar así. Estaba más que claro que lo necesitaba pero no pensaba atosigarla más, ya lo había intentado y temía que se enfadase con él, cosa que no le convenía a ninguno de los dos. Al llegar a la puerta la vio detenerse y quedarse mirando la manilla como quien mira al infinito, casi parecía que Michelle se había olvidado el cómo poder salir de allí. Cargado con las dos mochilas y su propio abrigo, se situó en unos pocos pasos a su lado y le abrió la puerta, ella lo miró con cierta confusión y salió del aula quedándose parada de nuevo fuera mirando hacia izquierda y derecha, daba la impresión de que se estaba planteando hacia qué lado debía ir para salir de la facultad. No queriéndola presionar se acercó a ella y apoyó con cuidado la mano en su espalda, dándola un casi imperceptible empujón hacia la derecha, la dirección en la cual se ubicaban las escaleras.

Si no fuese porque le preocupaba en sobremanera verla en ese estado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba ardiendo de fiebre y que tenía la cabeza demasiado ida, le resultaría hasta gracioso verla caminar desorientada por el pasillo yendo de lado a lado. Se asomó a la ventana conforme pasaban al lado y pudo reconocer el coche de Adolf, un modelo alemán de alta gama, aparcando lo más cerca posible de la puerta de la facultad. Con intención de no dañar aún más su dignidad herida, hizo como que no vio nada y la agarró de los hombros tan sólo el tiempo necesario para encaminarla pasillo adelante de nuevo. Pese a que no era un trayecto especialmente largo, tuvo que volver a repetir la operación de cogerla por los brazos y orientarla un par de veces más porque Michelle era totalmente incapaz de caminar en línea recta.

Por suerte al llegar a las escaleras la chica admitió que no tenía el cuerpo para tantas emociones y aceptó bajar agarrada de su brazo. Cuando llegaron abajo se toparon con Adolf esperándoles, cuestionándoles con la mirada al verlos aparecer. Se acercó a ellos rápidamente, quitándole a Akari la mochila de Michelle de brazo en el que la llevaba colgada. El chico musitó un agradecimiento por lo bajo, cargar con dos mochilas, un taco de exámenes, su abrigo y llevar los 85 kilogramos de peso de la rubia apoyados en él le limitaban bastante el movimiento. Adolf cogió el montón de folios y se puso la mochila de la chica, estaba rarísimo con ella en lugar de con su habitual cartera de piel. En realidad él y el alemán no se conocían mucho, y Akari debía admitir que le intimidaba un poco. Además de las pocas reuniones en las que habían coincidido fuera de la universidad, en la misma sólo se cruzaban un par de palabras cuando se encontraban por los pasillos o en el departamento; pero dado que Shokichi, Eva y la propia Michelle se deshacían en halagos para él, supuso que era buena persona. De hecho ahí estaba, en cuanto hablaron por teléfono y confirmó el estado de su amiga, se había presentado inmediatamente para recogerla y llevarla a casa.

\- Agradécele a Eva que hay venido a decirme el estado en el que te encuentras- le puso la mano sobra la frente a la chica, la cual parecía haber desistido en sus intentos por mostrarse fuerte y seguía agarrada del brazo de Akari, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Adolf suspiró cansado y le quitó la capucha a Michelle, que dio un respingo y se apretó más contra el chico - Deberías saber que con fiebre conviene bajar la temperatura del cuerpo, no subirla. Por mucho frío que tengas.

\- Ya. Est-te idiota m-me quería poner s-su abrigo- murmuró con una medio sonrisa pese a que los escalofríos hacían que le vibrase la voz. Akari la miró sintiéndose un poco ofendido. Por lo menos ya entendía por qué no había aceptado su abrigo

\- Akari te veía tiritando y quería ayudar- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y el japonés asintió- La profesional de la medicina eres tú, no él- Se acercó a consejería y les dejó los exámenes, volviéndose a acercar a ellos- Ya he avisado en el departamento para que alguien venga a hacer el examen, están llamando a los alumnos para reunirlos en el aula.

Michelle refunfuñó pero se dejó guiar hasta la puerta. Cuando salieron el frío les azotó y todos, Adolf incluido, se arrebujaron en los cuellos de sus jerséis. La tormenta de esa semana había dejado tras de sí unos días despejados y muy fríos, de hecho la temperaturas máximas y mínimas habían descendido varios grados en cuestión de 48 horas. Akari caminó en dirección al coche de Adolf con cuidado de no acelerar el paso para permitir que la rubia pudiese caminar a su ritmo apoyada en él, pudo verle adelantarse y dejar la mochila de la chica en el asiento del copiloto del coche para después abrir la puerta trasera, esperándoles. En cuando estuvieron delante del vehículo ella entró dejándose resbalar en el asiento hasta adquirir una posición casi tumbada en el mismo. Adolf puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta mientras Akari entraba por la otra, acomodándose en el asiento y clavando su mirada en Michelle, la cual tenía cada vez peor aspecto. La chica estaba pasándose la mano por el cuello y los esfuerzos que hacía por intentar mantener los ojos abiertos eran evidentes. Hasta él podía notar que la pobre tenía la boca seca pese a que acababa de beberse medio litro de agua de una sentada hacía unos minutos.

\- Adolf- le llamó en cuanto el hombre entró en el coche. Se giró mientras se ponía el cinturón para indicarle que le escuchaba - ¿Tienes agua? Michelle tiene mucha sed

\- Cierto, agua- pudo verle inclinarse hacia la puerta y segundos después tenderle una botella. Akari se echó hacia delante para recogerla y tras abrirla se la dio a la chica, que la aceptó con una mirada de agradecimiento- Con fiebre tan alta es importante mantener la hidratación- se recolocó el cuello del jersey y metió las llaves en el contacto, aunque esperó para arrancar a que la chica terminase de beber.

\- Gracias- le devolvió el envase ya mediado al japonés, que le puso el tapón y lo dejó en el asiento junto a él- Estoy un poco mareada, voy a echarme un poco.

Ambos asintieron y Akari respiró aliviado, si había decidido descansar es porque probablemente se encontraba fatal, y pese a que esa idea le resultaba de todo menos agradable, por lo menos dejaría de forzarse. El coche arrancó y empezó a vibrar, Michelle rezongó y alargó la mano hasta ella, poniéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de los dedos. La notó acercar la cara hasta su mano y sonrió, le recordó a Max cuando pedía que le rascasen, así que cedió a su petición y le acarició la cabeza. Ella lo miró de refilón y musitó un leve agradecimiento, se quedó observándola un instante hasta que la vio cerrar los ojos y su trabajosa respiración se calmó un poco. Era evidente que no estaba dormida, pero por lo menos se estaba quedando amodorrada y se la veía más cómoda.

Alzó la vista y se topó con Adolf enarcando una ceja y mirándoles a través del retrovisor. Durante el trayecto a casa de Michelle no cruzaron muchas palabras. Entre que Adolf no era particularmente hablador, Akari tampoco sabía qué decirle y que ninguno de los dos quería perturbar el momentáneo descanso de la chica, no comentaron nada más que un par de trivialidades entre murmullos. El chico paseaba la mirada por ella continuamente, había deslizado su mano hasta el hombro la joven y le frotaba el brazo con delicadeza, ya había dejado de tiritar, pero de vez en cuando convulsionaba. Se lo hizo saber al médico que chascó la lengua y aceleró. Ella intentó murmurar algo pero no llegó a terminar la frase, estaba ardiendo, de hecho Akari diría que aún más que antes, y la cara que previamente estaba pálida empezaba a tener las mejillas demasiado rojas para su gusto. Cerró con fuerza el puño en el cual tenía apoyada la barbilla hasta casi clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano, quería hacer algo por ella, para que se curase, para que se sintiese mejor, pero no era capaz y la impotencia le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Además no le había gustado nada la expresión que había puesto Adolf cuando le dijo que había convulsionado. No era buena señal. Apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño a fuerza de morder, casi pudo sentir sus dientes chirriar. Se pasó la mano por la cara e inconscientemente estrujó el hombro de Michelle sin darse cuenta. Iba a disculparse cuando notó algo sobre su pierna y al bajar la mirada pudo ver que la chica había alargado el brazo en el cual no estaba apoyada hasta él y tenía la mano izquierda sobre su muslo. Dirigió sus ojos a ella y se topó con que se había incorporado lo mínimo para poder mirarle a la cara, no fue capaz de decirle nada ni de pedirle que se volviese a tumbar correctamente, simplemente pudo dirigirle una expresión lastimosa.

\- Akari, sólo es gripe- le dijo para acto seguido arrancar a toser. La oyó quejarse y dejarse caer en nuevo en el asiento del coche- No pasa nada- le murmuró ya recostada y con los ojos cerrados.

No quitó la mano de su pierna, de hecho empezó a mover el dedo pulgar en cierto modo acariciándole, aunque fuese de forma casi imperceptible debido al grueso tejido de sus pantalones. Quería creerla, de verdad que sí, pero la veían tan, tan, tan afectada que no podía evitar asustarse. Y encima él era un inútil al cual había terminado consolando la persona que estaba enferma. Era patético. Suspiró, quería que todo eso terminase. Llegar a casa de Michelle, verla meterse en la cama y esperar a los pies de la misma hasta que se pusiese mejor. Oyó a Adolf carraspear y miró en su dirección.

\- Preocuparte en exceso sólo va a servir para ponerla peor- le dijo mirándole de refilón al parar en un semáforo en rojo. Pudo sentir a Michelle asentir a su lado- Ya vamos a llegar y haré un diagnóstico mejor- arrancó el coche de nuevo y giró, Akari fue entonces capaz de reconocer que ya estaban en la calle en la que vivía la chica- Pero probablemente con un antipirético y unas horas de sueño mejorará.

Continuaron unos metros más en coche y paró justo en frente del portal. Les dijo que bajasen y fuesen subiendo a casa de la chica mientras él encontraba aparcamiento, así que tras descender del vehículo Akari fue a abrirle la puerta a Michelle, que salió del mismo apoyándose en el capó y echó a andar con paso un poco tambaleante hacia su edificio. El chico la siguió a toda prisa tras coger la mochila del asiento del copiloto, en vista del accidente con el extintor minutos antes, capaz era de irse de cabeza contra el suelo en cuanto llegase al bordillo de la acera. Afortunadamente llegó al portal sin complicaciones y se apoyó en la puerta mientras él buscaba las llaves para abrir en el bolsillo de la mochila en el cual le había indicado que estaban. Abrió todo lo rápido que su impaciencia le permitió y la empujó suavemente hacia el interior del edificio, siendo abrigados inmediatamente por el calor de la calefacción.

Una vez arriba, esta vez sin contratiempos en el ascensor, Michelle entró en casa casi llevándose por delante a la gata y dejándose caer en el sofá de cabeza, sin tan siquiera quitarse el abrigo. Akari cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó las mochilas en el suelo, las cuales Influenza fue a olisquear al instante. Se agachó a rascarla pero el animal se apartó, y no pudo evitar sentirse dolido ¡el otro día se había dejado tocar! Suspirando se incorporó de nuevo y tras colgar el anorak en el perchero fue hasta el sofá.

\- Trae el abrigo, Adolf dijo que no era bueno que estuvieras tan abrigada- ella lo miró de refilón sin levantarse de entre los cojines y con un mohín de disgusto- Ahora te traigo una manta.

\- Mejor agua- se incorporó y se quedó sentada en el sofá pasándose la mano por la frente. A duras penas se quitó el abrigo y se lo dio.

Akari llevó a la prenda al mismo lugar donde había dejado el suyo y se metió en la cocina. La gata lo siguió con cierta desconfianza sin quitarle ojo en ningún momento. No entendía a qué se debía ese comportamiento cuando el otro día había estado tan amigable con él ¿quizás porque Michelle estaba enferma y lo asociaba con eso? Se agachó y la llamó haciendo un gesto con la mano, ella lo miró interrogante tanto a él directamente como a sus dedos, y se sentó delante suyo enrollando su cola alrededor de sus patas delanteras. El chico adelantó la mano un poco más y la gata ante el movimiento cambió la postura y amenazó con salir corriendo. Sin ser capaz de entender qué demonios le pasaba al animal se puso de pie y rellenó con agua una de las jarras de cerveza que vio en el escurreplatos. Cuando había estado allí el martes la chica le había dicho que a veces prefería utilizar eso a los vasos normales porque tenía más capacidad. Limpió la base con un trapo para que no gotease camino al salón y conforme cruzaba la puerta pudo oír el telefonillo en la cocina, por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos. Abrió sin preguntar suponiendo que sería Adolf y volvió al salón. Michelle seguía acurrucada en el sofá aunque se mantenía en una posición más o menos sentada, al acercarse a ella la chica alargó los brazos hasta el agua y se la dio. Bebió con grandes tragos y sin parar casi ni a respirar, dejando que una gota resbalase por la comisura de sus labios. Se limpió los restos de agua con el dorso de la mano y a duras penas se echó hacia delante con un quejido para dejar la jarra en la mesa. Akari cogió la manta que vio doblada en el respaldo del sofá y la extendió poniéndosela por los hombros a la chica, que tras envolverse con ella se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá y le miró resoplando. Un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar y fue a abrir.

Adolf entró en la casa quitándose también el abrigo y portando un maletín de tela que Akari no le había visto antes. En cuanto puso el pie en la casa los maullidos de Influenza se empezaron a oír desde la cocina y el animal apareció instantáneamente al lado del hombre, frotándose contra sus piernas y apoyándole las patas delanteras en el pantalón. Akari observó la escena anonadado y casi hasta enfadado ¿por qué con Adolf se portaba así y a él le había rechazado de repente? Pudo ver al hombre agacharse a rascarle la cabeza y la gata empezó a ronronear sonoramente.

\- Vale, vale- le entregó al japonés el maletín, que se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que el peso del objeto no era precisamente pequeño- Lleva eso allí- le dijo señalando el sofá con un gesto con la cabeza.

Conforme hacía lo que se había ordenado, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al alemán cogiendo a la gata en brazos, que se dejó hacer como si fuese su legítimo dueño y frotaba la cabeza contra él en un evidente intento por conseguir mimos. Cuando llegó junto a la chica posó el maletín en la mesa de café y la observó con detenimiento, seguía teniendo muy mala cara, pero ahora que estaba en su casa se la veía más orientada y menos desvalida que en la universidad, además sonreía ante la imagen de Adolf con su gata por lo que su expresión cansada y enfermiza era menos evidente. Akari se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, y parecía ser que hasta el propio animal se lo había querido hacer saber. Pero tampoco quería irse, no al menos sin saber antes cómo estaba Michelle y cuánto tardaría en recuperarse.

Influenza bajó de un salto al reposabrazos del sofá y caminó hasta el regazo de su dueña, en el cual se acurrucó. Ella le empezó a rascar la cabeza distraídamente comentándole a Adolf que seguía sin entender por qué el animal le tenía tanto aprecio, mientras él abría el maletín y sacaba del mismo un estetoscopio además de diferentes instrumentos médicos de los que Akari no conocía el nombre. Excusándose, se retiró al baño y los dejó a solas. En realidad no tenía ganas de orinar, pero no le parecía lo más oportuno estar presente mientras Adolf examinaba a su profesora y el aseo fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió para refugiarse. Se miró en el espejo y él también se vio cansado, y no era para menos. Llevaba días durmiendo mal a cuenta de los exámenes, que por muy bien preparados que los llevase siempre conseguían ponerle muy nervioso, y para colmo la preocupación que tenía encima en ese momento tampoco le ayudaba a tener muy buena cara. Pero Adolf tenía razón, si se alarmaba en exceso sólo conseguiría hacer que ella se pusiese peor, así que tras respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces, refrescarse un poco y darles unos minutos de intimidad, salió del baño a tiempo de oír al alemán darle una serie de indicaciones a Michelle. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, apoyándose en el marco. No tenía intención de escuchar a escondidas, pero tampoco le parecía muy adecuado interrumpirles

\- Ya hemos tenido esta discusión más veces- la voz de Adolf sonaba muy seria, dejando bien claro que efectivamente hablaban de algo recurrente entre ellos- Y ya la has tenido también con Shokichi y con Joseph, incluso con Keiji, pese a que peque de lo mismo que tú.

\- Vaaaale

\- No, Michelle- se podía escuchar cómo alguien trasteaba con cosas, supuso que era el hombre recogiendo el material- Hoy deberías haberte quedado en casa, y lo sabes perfectamente

\- No podía faltar al examen- ella hablaba en un tono más bajo y respiraba trabajosamente

\- Estás faltando, y no se ha acabado el Mundo- cerró un cremallera, Akari supuso que la del maletín, con fuerza- Podrías haber llamado para que alguien te sustituyese desde el principio.

\- Tenía más co..- se echó a toser y Adolf suspiró sonoramente, casi podía imaginarse su expresión de exasperación.

\- Tienes años para hacer el doctorado, no va a pasar nada porque un día no avances- se hizo el silencio unos segundos, Akari se planteó hacerse notar pero en cuanto se acercó un poco a ellos se percató de que estaba teniendo lugar algo así como un duelo de miradas y volvió sobre sus pasos- No me mires así. Ahora vas a comer algo, tomarte un antipirético y el broncodilatador e intentar dormir.

\- Deja el tono paternalista- se quejó Michelle con la voz quebrada a cuenta de la tos- me puedo cuidar sola

\- Sí, podrías… Si fueses racional- se hizo otro silencio y Akari supuso que la chica estaría dedicándole a Adolf una de sus miradas fulminantes- Y no te lo digo ni como amigo, ni como padre, sino como médico. Tienes un principio de bronquitis, y no hace falta que te explique en qué puede derivar si no te cuidas.

No le gustó nada como sonó eso último. Muerto de la preocupación entró en el salón sin importarle si interrumpía la conversación. Miró a Adolf con impotencia y luego posó sus ojos en Michelle, la cual ya no tenía a la gata encima y seguía sentada con la manta por los hombros, un poco ladeada y con la mejilla apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Le sonrió.

\- Tengo que volver a trabajar- le dijo a ambos tras consultar el reloj de su muñeca- Voy a por el broncodilatador, lo subo y te llevo donde quieras- miró a Akari- Quédate un momento, ahora vengo

-No, ya voy yo luego

\- ¿Luego?

\- Prefiero quedarme- Adolf le cuestionó con la mirada y echaron ambos un vistazo a Michelle, que emitió un quejido al levantarse del sofá y pasó arrastrando los pies a su lado, envuelta en la manta

\- Pijama- murmuró a modo de explicación. Esperaron a que la puerta de su habitación se cerrase para continuar hablando

\- Odia tener gente alrededor cuando está enferma- le advirtió

\- No podría irme tranquilamente sabiendo que se queda sola en este estado.

\- Está bien, yo también prefiero que alguien la vigile- se pasó la mano por la frente- Aunque no le va a gustar nada.

\- Ya- se encogió de hombros- Pero sigo prefiriendo quedarme

\- Tú sabrás- sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a escribir- Tiene gripe, lleva ya varios día con ella así que supongo que mañana estará mejor. De ahí le deriva la bronquitis, que es lo que realmente me preocupa. Contrólale la respiración, si oyes que tiene muchas sibilancias o que le cuesta mucho respirar ayúdala a incorporarse. Que beba agua, coma, y no se exceda abrigándose- terminó de escribir y arrancó la hoja de la libreta, dándosela- Compra estas dos cosas. Si le sube la fiebre, notas que empeora o algún cambio destacable, me llamas. Te apuntado ahí también mi número- empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y una vez delante posó el maletín en el suelo y se puso el abrigo - Mándame ahora un mensaje para tener el tuyo, cuando salga de trabajar te aviso para que me digas cómo está.

Akari asintió al tiempo que la chica salía de su cuarto, ya con el pijama puesto y aun envuelta en la manta. Al verlos en la puerta se acercó hasta ellos a pasos cortos con la intención de despedirles.

\- ¿Os vais?- apenas se la oía. Se miraron entre ellos y Adolf se aclaró la garganta

\- Yo sí- abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. El aire fresco del pasillo se dejó notar y tanto Akari como Michelle se encogieron en sí mismos- Akari se queda, le he dejado instrucciones así que hazle caso.

\- ¿A él?- preguntó incrédula- Es más joven que yo- Estaba más que claro que le costaba hablar, de hecho se llevó la mano al pecho mientras tragaba. El alemán hizo un mohín de desaprobación.

\- Sí, pero ahora mismo es más cabal.

Y sin más se alejó por el pasillo con paso firme y rápido. Akari cerró la puerta y él y Michelle volvieron al salón. La miró de refilón preguntándole si no sería mejor que se fuese a la cama, pero lo ignoró y fue rezongando hasta el sofá. El chico suspiró, estaba mentalmente agotado y empezaba a notarlo también físicamente, así que antes de amodorrarse decidió ir a comprar las medicinas y de paso pasarse por el supermercado. No se lo pensaba decir a Michelle y no se lo había dicho a Adolf, pero no tenía intención de marcharse hasta que no viese una mejora clara en la mujer, incluso si eso implicaba no llegar a dormir a casa. Al fin y al cabo ser estudiante viviendo ya no fuera de casa, sino fuera de tu propio país, tenía la ventaja de que no había unos padres esperando para ver si iba a dormir. Tras asegurarse de que Michelle se quedaba bien acomodada en el sofá, con cojines elevando su espalda para respirar mejor y una botella de agua cerca, cogió las llaves de la mesa donde las habían dejado al entrar, se puso el abrigo y se echó a la calle.

Michelle se acomodó recostada en los cojines. El día le estaba pasando factura, se encontraba cada vez peor y lo que había empezado como una ligera presión en el pecho se estaba haciendo dolorosa y con cada esfuerzo que hacía notaba que le faltaba el aire. Pero lo peor de todo es que pese a que estaba agotada y se le cerraban los ojos, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. En un principio lo atribuyó al ruido que hacía Akari mientras se preparaba para irse, le agradecía la preocupación pero precisamente por cosas como esas era por lo que prefería quedarse sola estando enferma. No obstante ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que el chico se había marchado y seguía sin ser capaz de dormirse. No tenía muy claro el rato que había pasado, principalmente porque notaba que la cabeza le volaba a cuenta de la fiebre y no era muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando un ataque de tos la hizo incorporarse agarrándose la cabeza. No sabía muy bien que le resultaba más molesto, si las punzadas que notaba en la cabeza o el sentir como si algo le aplastase la caja torácica cada vez que se movía. Finalmente ante otro nuevo arranque de tos decidió que sería mejor idea darse una vuelta por la casa antes de volver a tumbarse, por lo que poniéndose las zapatillas a duras penas se levantó del sofá y echó a andar malamente. Ir al baño fue una tarea más ardua de lo que se había imaginado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un manta por los hombros que a punto estuvo de caérsele dentro del inodoro. Se arrastró casi literalmente a la cocina siguiendo el sonido de los maullidos desesperados de Influenza, se había olvidado de ponerle la comida y la gata se lo estaba haciendo saber a base de bien. Se paró en mitad de la estancia y se arrebujó en la manta, quizás levantarse no había sido tan buena idea, le daba vueltas la cabeza y el sofá le parecía que estaba ahora demasiado lejos. No obstante su orgullo le impedía que algo tan estúpido como la fiebre la impidiese llevar a cabo su rutina diaria, así que ni corta ni perezosa, aunque sí tambaleante, se dispuso a ponerle la lata de comida al animal.

En ello estaba cuando oyó la puerta de entrada de su casa y acto seguido la voz preocupada de Akari llamándola. Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta para avisarle, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo pudo ver su expresión inquieta asomarse por la puerta para acto seguido respirar con alivio. En cuestión de segundos su rostro recuperó su habitual sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina a dejar las bolsas que traía, en ellas se podía ver la marca del supermercado e iba a cotillear lo que había dentro cuando el chico le quitó de las manos la lata de comida y la guio hasta la puerta. El animal empezó a rondarle y maullarle hasta que le sirvió el alimento en el comedero un le dio un cabezazo de agradecimiento acompañado de un sonido entre maullido y ronroneo. Akari le correspondió con una caricia y acto seguido se levantó, dejando la lata vacía en la encimera y girándose hacia ella.

\- ¿Por qué estas levantada?- no se lo dijo enfadado, ni siquiera molesto, pero dejaba claro que no era una pregunta de la que esperase respuesta.

\- Baño- musitó igualmente. Alzó la cabeza para ver las bolsas que tenía el chaval a su espalda, intentando adivinar qué podría haber en ellas, pero en un instante lo tuvo enfrente y se lo impidió.

Le apoyó la mano en la espalda, justo debajo de la nuca, guiándola hasta el salón. Incluso en su estado y pese a que ese día había estado mucho más cercano con ella, aún era capaz de notar lo nervioso que se ponía al tocarla de no ser ella la que iniciase la acción. Volvió de nuevo al sofá, acomodándose lo mejor que pudo entre los cojines. La gata, que se había mantenido adormilada en su cesto junto al radiador, trepó por ella y se tumbó sobre su cadera, haciéndose un ovillo instantáneamente. La dejó estar y apoyó la cabeza en almohadón que tenía en el reposabrazos, cerrando los ojos intentando descansar.

Oía a Akari trastear por la cocina, el cual apareció poco después con sus medicinas, una botella de agua y algo que reconoció al instante, su termo de té. Lo había llevado a la universidad para pasar el día, pero ni siquiera había llegado a abrirlo.

\- Aún está caliente. Te cansará menos que beber agua todo el rato- le dijo mientras le servía una taza y se la dejaba en las manos después de que se sentase- También te traje bebida energética y...eh… algo para comer- se rascó la mejilla- Para que puedas tomar las medicinas- Michelle simplemente se veía capaz de mirarlo con incredulidad mientras se calentaba los dedos con la taza- Voy a traerlo

En realidad no tenía nada de hambre, ni la había tenido en todo el día. De hecho ese era quizás el mayor indicativo de que estaba enferma. No obstante tenía razón, no era recomendable que se tomase los medicamentos con el estómago vacío, y además después de que el chaval se tomase tantas molestias por ella le sabía mal rechazar su ayuda. No tardó en aparecer de nuevo con las cosas que le dijo y se lo fue dejando todo encima de la mesa, a su alcance. La gata bajó del sofá y se puso a olisquear las botellas y la comida de la mesa, iba a darle con la pata a la caja de los antipiréticos cuando Akari la alejó de ellos con cuidado, no sabiendo muy bien cómo cogerla. No pudo evitar soltar una casi imperceptible carcajada que él escuchó, mirándola con lo que parecía vergüenza. Michelle no tenía claro si lo hacía con conocimiento de causa o no, pero se retiró a la cocina y la dejó comer y tomar las medicinas tranquila. Apareció al rato, justo cuando había terminado y estaba acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá con la gata a los pies, y sin decir nada recogió lo que ya no era necesario y fue a limpiarlo, o por lo menos eso creía la chica dado que podía oír el grifo de la cocina desde donde estaba. No tenía muy claro si se llegó a dormir o no, pero la sacó de sus ensoñaciones la voz de Akari llamándola con suavidad, casi entre murmullos.

\- Michelle ¿puedo coger un momento tu ordenador?-

\- ¿Mmmm?- se pasó la mano por la cara- Sí, claro.

Akari le acercó el ordenador para que pusiese su contraseña y luego la instó a seguir descansando. Se acurrucó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, dejando que su vista y cabeza descansasen y quedándose amodorrada a intervalos. Dio unas cuantas vueltas en el sofá intentando encontrar la postura sin terminar de conseguir que dejase de dolerle el pecho, pero por fortuna no tardó en empezar a notar que respiraba un poco mejor. A ratos, cansada de intentar dormirse sin conseguirlo, abría los ojos y buscaba a Akari con la mirada. Las últimas veces que lo había hecho lo había encontrado de la misma manera, sentado en el suelo, con folios, un par de libros que juraría que eran suyos, y el ordenador portátil desperdigados por la mesa de café. Algunas veces mordiendo un lápiz, otras pasándose las manos por la cabeza, a ratos escribiendo…quizás fuese producto de la fiebre, pero en esos momentos no podía evitar pensar que Akari le resultaba extrañamente atractivo estudiando. La forma en la que se marcaban sus trapecios al mover la cabeza, la manera en la que se movía su nuez cuando tragaba saliva, hasta el modo en el que crujía sus nudillos cuando se le agarrotaban las manos le resultaba en cierto modo atrayente. En una de las ocasiones que lo observaba, el chico debió notar su mirada sobre él pues se giró repentinamente hacia ella y le cuestionó si estaba bien. Simplemente dijo que sí y cerró los ojos, pero él no debió parecer muy convencido pues pudo seguir sintiéndolo observarla un poco más. Rato después pudo oírle hablar con alguien entre susurros, como intentando llegar a un acuerdo, y con los ojos entrecerrados pudo ver a la gata echada de barriga sobre sus apuntes y a él intentándola hacer entender que tenía que bajarse para dejarle estudiar.

\- Acaríciala- musitó con una sonrisa dibujándose en la cara - Quiere atención- los observó un momento mientras el chico rascaba al animal, que se echó a ronronear con fuerza. Empezó a jugar con ella y los cordones de la capucha de su sudadera, desde luego si estaba intentando ganar puntos con la gata, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Respiró profundamente, las medicinas debían estar haciendo efecto porque se encontraba algo mejor, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó vaciar la mente. En esta ocasión sí debió quedarse dormida, pues no fue consciente de nada más hasta que notó una mano apartándole el flequillo para posteriormente posarse en su frente y mantenerse un instante antes de dejar que las yemas de unos dedos acariciasen su mejilla. Abrió los párpados y se topó de frente con la mirada de Akari, que se había sentado junto al sofá y tenía el termómetro en la mano.

\- Me ha dicho Adolf que te mida la temperatura y que te mande a la cama

Estaba demasiado adormilada como para quejarse o comentar algo al respecto, así que se dejó cuidar sin impedimentos. Tras confirmar que la fiebre le había bajado la ayudó a levantarse del sofá y agarrándola con suavidad por los hombros la llevó hasta la habitación. Pese a tener los ojos abiertos en su interior estaba completamente dormida, y no era realmente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Akari abrió la cama y ella se lanzó al colchón casi de golpe, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y acurrucándose en posición fetal. El chico desapareció un momento y volvió casi al instante con la botella de bebida energética y su teléfono, dejando ambos en la mesilla. La cubrió con las mantas y el edredón de su cama y se agachó a su lado quitándole con sumo cuidado las gafas, dejándolas junto al móvil tras cerrar las patillas. Cerró los ojos acomodándose cuando echó algo de menos y miró a su alrededor, frenética. No tardó en localizar lo que buscaba a los pies de la cama, ridículo que pudiera parecer, Usagi se trataba de un conejo de peluche blanco que llevaba con ella más años de los que podía recordar. Se lo había regalado Shokichi en uno de sus cumpleaños siendo una cría y desde entonces tenía la costumbre de dormir con él, y se sentía extraña cuando no lo hacía, sobre todo cuando estaba en un mal momento. Alargó la mano hacia el muñeco pero fue incapaz de alcanzarlo, por lo que tiró de la manga de Akari indicándole que se lo acercase. El chico, con un gesto de extrañeza en la cara lo hizo, y pudo ver como su expresión se suavizó en cuanto se acurrucó con el peluche. Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo verle sonreírla y taparla mejor.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avisa.

Ni siquiera llegó a escucharle salir de la habitación. Como si los últimos acontecimientos no hubieran sido más que una ensoñación, en cuanto el calor de las mantas y la comodidad de su cama la envolvieron cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos hasta pasado un buen puñado de horas.

Akari dejó la puerta entornada para poder oírla si le llamaba y volvió al salón. El reloj señalaba ya las 10 de la noche. No era muy tarde, de hecho solía acostarse un par de horas después habitualmente, pero se encontraba exhausto. Contestó a Adolf diciéndole que la fiebre de Michelle había bajado y que ya había conseguido que se metiese en la cama, y acto seguido se dispuso a leer los mensajes que tenía de Alex y que había estado obviando hasta el momento. Si bien no tenía padres que cuestionasen dónde estaba y con quien, sí que tenía un compañero de piso con complejo de hermano mayor pese a ser más joven que él. El primer mensaje era de las 19:00, preguntándole si iba a ir a cenar o no. Una hora después tenía otro, pidiéndole que le respondiese que sabía que lo estaba leyendo. Los dos últimos mensajes eran de unos minutos antes, cuestionándole si había pasado algo y si estaba bien, pidiéndole por favor que respondiese, que estaba preocupado. No tenía ninguna gana de hablar, y agradecía la preocupación de su amigo pero le estaba agobiando. Respondió con pocas palabras que le habían surgido planes y que tardaría, que no se preocupase y tras alegar que le quedaba poca batería apagó la pantalla del teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa, obviando la pequeña luz parpadeante que indicaba que tenía menajes nuevos.

Ya hacía rato que se había quitado las botas para estar más cómodo, así que apenas hizo ruido mientras recogía los apuntes que había estado haciendo y los libros que había cogido de la estantería de Michelle. El lunes tenía el examen de Nutrición, y en sus planes entraba el haber aprovechado la tarde para estudiar después de haberse examinado de Anatomía; lamentablemente, los planes se habían torcido. No obstante los libros le habían sido de gran utilidad, así como poder acceder a la plataforma virtual en la que su profesora dejaba los apuntes de la asignatura. Terminó de recoger y dejó la mesa de café vacía a excepción de sus objetos habituales, su teléfono y una botella de agua, cogió su consola portátil de la mochila y se acomodó en el sofá para entretenerse un rato. No fue capaz jugar con total tranquilidad, pues cualquier ruido de la casa le ponía en alerta creyendo que podría ser Michelle levantándose. Podía oír a la gata ir y venir desde la habitación de la chica, a gente en la calle y de vez en cuando el ascensor o incluso el interruptor del piso de arriba cuando el vecino apagaba o encendía la luz. El tiempo fue pasando y cada vez le costaba más concentrarse en el juego, pero no fue hasta que no dio un par de cabezadas cuando decidió que quizás debería intentar dormir.

El reloj de su mesilla anunciaba que eran las 4 de la mañana cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Había tenido pesadillas y se despertó de golpe y sobresaltada sin siquiera recordar su sueño pero con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad y una sensación muy desagradable en el cuerpo. Estaba machacada, pero dormir le había servido para que su adolorido cuerpo descansase y la cabeza dejase de dolerle tanto. Se incorporó lentamente y sintió un escalofrío, así que cogió una de las mantas que tenía en la cama y se la echó por encima antes de ir al baño. Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies y en cuanto lo hizo, la gata, que extrañamente no estaba durmiendo con ella, apareció a su lado maullando. La siguió y al ver su sofá estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre la figura que reposaba en él para golpearla instintivamente. No obstante su capacidad de raciocinio, y principalmente, su enfermedad se lo impidieron y acabó optando por acercarse a pasos cortos hasta la persona que dormitaba en su salón. Desde lejos, adormilada, a oscuras y sin gafas le había costado percatarse de quién se trataba, pero en cuanto estuvo a un par de pasos de él no tardó en reconocer el pelo desordenado y la espalda bien formada de su alumno favorito. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Habría perdido el autobús? Quizás sí y no se le había ocurrido llamar a un taxi, o no tenía dinero para pagarlo. El caso es que ahí estaba; desnucado, malamente tapado con su propio abrigo y encogido sobre sí mismo en posición fetal. Pobre chico. Si llega a haber sabido que se iba a quedar a dormir le habría dicho que el sofá de su salón se convertía en cama y que hasta tenía las sábanas y mantas puestas. Intentando no despertarle le quitó el abrigo de encima y se deshizo de la manta que llevaba sobre los hombros, cubriendo a Akari con ella. Él se revolvió un poco y murmuró algo entre dientes, pero se acurrucó y su respiración volvió a ser lenta y pausada al instante. Lo observó un momento, iluminado bajo la débil luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, con la expresión relajada y su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de sus inspiraciones…y se sorprendió a sí misma queriendo enredar sus dedos en ese desordenado pelo, anhelando el calor de su cuerpo al apoyarse en él y echando de menos esas manos agarrándola por los hombros para ayudarla a caminar. Se pasó las manos por la cara, definitivamente la fiebre estaba haciendo estragos en ella, así que antes de cometer alguna locura de la que podría llegar a arrepentirse se dio la vuelta y se metió en el baño. Cuando salió se asomó al salón de nuevo, la gata había subido al sofá y estaba aovillada sobre el chico, ahora que a ella le había descendido la fiebre gracias a la medicación y a las horas de sueño era él quien estaba más caliente de los dos, e Influenza tendía a arrimarse a todo aquello que desprendiese calor. Sonrió para sí y volvió a su habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta tras de sí y acurrucándose en la cama. Ya eran las 4 y cuarto y quedaban menos de tres horas para que saliese el sol, esperaba que su cuerpo le diese tregua y le permitiese dormir por lo menos hasta entonces.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, todo, pero especialmente el cuello y la espalda. Estaba entumecido y para colmo le estaba despertando algo frío que le rozaba la cara y que además le hacía cosquillas. Aun sin abrir los ojos se pasó la mano por el rostro intentando quitárselo de encima y tocó algo suave, entreabrió los ojos con extrañeza y se topó frente a frente con un gato que a modo de venganza le mordió la nariz. A cuenta del susto se revolvió en lo que creía que era su cama y notó un vacío a su espalda, y a punto habría estado de caerse si no fuese por sus rápidos reflejos que le llevaron a agarrarse a la superficie en la que estaba tumbado como si la vida le fuese el ello. Miró a su alrededor con la más absoluta confusión y tardó unos segundos en ubicarse. Estaba en casa de Michelle, lo que le acababa de morder la nariz era Influenza y se había quedado dormido en el sofá, si es que a lo que había hecho por la noche se le podía llamar dormir. Alargó la mano hasta la mesa para mirar la hora en su teléfono, eran las 6 y media pasadas y por la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia por la ventada se podía adivinar que no tardaría mucho en amanecer. Bostezó y se pasó la mano por la nuca, había pasado muy mala noche, dormitando a ratos y despertándose cada poco. No fue hasta llegada la madrugada que consiguió conciliar un sueño más o menos profundo de puro cansancio, del cual acababa de despertar. Se vio a sí mismo tapado con una manta pero recordaba a la perfección haberse acostado tapándose con el abrigo, de hecho lo tenía a los pies hecho un gurruño. Mierda. Había sido Michelle, la manta que tenía encima era la que la chica había estado usando en el sofá y con la cual se había retirado a su habitación cuando se metió en la cama. Eso quería decir que se había levantado en mitad de la noche y no sólo no la había oído al levantarse, sino que además había sido ella la que terminó cuidándole a él, como siempre. No podía negar que agradecía y hasta le hacía ilusión pensar en la mujer tapándole, pero se sentía mal. Era ella quien necesitaba que alguien le echase un ojo mientras dormía.

Resoplando, se levantó del sofá y a punto estuvo de tropezar con los cojines que había dejado en el suelo para hacerse más sitio. La gata había salido corriendo ante su esparaván de un momento antes, supuso que a la habitación de la chica, y él decidió hacer lo mismo tras hacerle una visita al baño. Bostezó y entró en el cuarto de Michelle casi de puntillas, maldiciendo la madera el par de veces que pudo oírla crujir. Tal y como se imaginaba ahí estaba Influenza, tirada sobre un costado al lado de la mujer y emitiendo un casi imperceptible maullido al verle. Se acercó a la cama en completo silencio y rogando por no despertarla le apoyó la mano en la frente con suavidad, su fiebre estaba mucho más baja, de hecho estaba hasta incluso más fría que él. La sintió estremecerse y aprovechó para arroparla mejor. Su piel ya no estaba tan pálida, su respiración parecía bastante tranquila pese a que se notaba más pesada de lo que debería y su expresión dormida le resultaba más adorable de lo que se habría imaginado. Quería volver a acariciar esa cara, abrazarla y acurrucarse a su lado hasta verla totalmente recuperada…pero no podía. Michelle no lo toleraría, era un crío en comparación con ella y era evidente que no le interesaba. Y aunque lo hiciese, él seguía siendo su alumno. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza intentando olvidar las ideas absurdas que en ella se formaban, y salió de la habitación en silencio, no queriendo desvelarla. Entró a la cocina encendiendo la luz al instante y se dispuso a trabajar. No había ido al supermercado en vano, así que una vez tuvo todos los ingredientes necesarios a mano y la receta bien clara en su cabeza, se puso manos a la obra.

La despertó el sonido de alguien en la cocina. Miró el reloj de su mesilla anunciándole que eran las ocho y media, se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas y la gata le acompañó tras darle un cabezazo afectuoso a modo de saludo y meterse bajo el edredón. Ya no tenía más sueño, pero notaba su cuerpo adolorido y débil, no era para menos teniendo en cuenta su estado de salud y lo poco que había comido el día anterior. Estaba hambrienta, pero la perspectiva de salir de la cama y enfrentarse al frío matutino se le antojaba imposible. Pudo notar un peso extra a los pies de la cama y se encontró la manta que le había dejado Akari perfectamente doblada y colocada, por lo tanto debía ser él quien cacharreaba en su cocina. Bostezó girándose hacia el otro lado arrepintiéndose al instante, el dolor y presión que sentía en el pecho y que parecían haberse atenuado no lo había hecho, simplemente había esperado al momento oportuno para hacerla sentir como si algo la atravesase el tórax de lado a lado.

Tras unos minutos de dar vueltas en la cama y auto-convencerse de que no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se levantó y se envolvió en una bata de tela de peluche de color violeta planteándose un momento si ponerse la capucha de la misma o no y al final optando por no hacerlo. Comprobó su teléfono y agradeció la ausencia de mensajes a excepción de uno de Adolf preguntándole cómo se encontraba. Le respondió y tras ponerse las gafas salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta y entrar se encontró con la más que agradable imagen de Akari con su mandil puesto, arremangado y cocinando. No la debió oír entrar pues los segundos que ella permaneció en la puerta observándole con estupefacción él siguió tarareando ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podía evitar seguirle con la mirada mientras se limpiaba las manos con el trapo que tenía en la encimara, o al verle rascarse la frente o la nariz con el dorso de la mano para no mancharse, hasta la soltura con la cual cortaba verduras despertaba en ella un tipo de atracción al respecto de la cual prefería no hacerse muchas preguntas. En vista de que parecía que no iba percatarse de su presencia carraspeó e iba a darle los buenos días cuando el chaval miró en su dirección y abrió los ojos de par en par al verla.

-¡Michelle!- pese a que parecía ligeramente sorprendido se secó las manos en el mandil y caminó hacia ella con una de sus características sonrisas plasmada en la cara- ¿qué haces levantada? ¿Cómo estás?

\- No podía dormir más- no fue hasta entonces que notó la voz cascada y un dolor de garganta especialmente molesto, además del que ya sentía en el pecho.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- No- pese a su respuesta negativa, Akari le apoyó el dorso de la mano en la mejilla y pareció darse por satisfecho tan sólo uno segundos después - Huele bien- le costaba respirar y se le dificultaba hablar, de hecho el chico pareció notarlo pues hizo un mohín de desaprobación al oírla. No obstante Michelle lo ignoró y pasó a su lado en dirección a la mesa de la cocina, dejándose caer en una de las sillas sentándose de lado y apoyando la espalda en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

\- He horneado galletas- se sintió observada por él- Quizás deberías volver a la ca…

\- No pienso volver a la cama- le miró con un ojo entreabierto y le habló en un tono que resultó ser menos autoritario de lo que tenía intención, maldita bronquitis- Estoy mucho mej…-le sobrevino un ataque de tos que la hizo tener que inclinarse hacia delante en el asiento. Cuando se recuperó se encontró al chico a su lado, con un halo de preocupación en la cara y mordiéndose en labio. Odiaba que la mirase así, no le gustaba nada sentirse desvalida y cuando el chaval ponía esa expresión se lo hacía sentir- Sólo es tos. Estoy mejor- Olisqueó a su alrededor y le rugieron las tripas, el apetito que no había sido capaz de encontrar el día anterior estaba volviendo con fuerza- Y tengo hambre- visiblemente más tranquilo sonrió y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a atender a lo que estaba cociéndose.

\- Toma- volvió a mirarla tendiéndole una galleta- Ahora te pongo el desayuno

\- No hace falta- hizo una pausa para darle un bocado, estaba deliciosa - Esto está buenísimo- pese a que estaba otra vez dándole la espalda preparando algo sobre la encimera, pudo ver como la posición de su cuerpo se relajaba y hasta le pareció oír una exhalación de alivio por parte del chico- ¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir?

No debería habérselo preguntado, no tan de repente al menos. Akari tuvo que apoyar la olla que llevaba en la mano de golpe en la hornilla de nuevo y tras ello se agarró a la encimera. Giró la cabeza hacia ella con las mejillas enrojecidas y no tardó en cubrirse la cara con el brazo, como dándose cuenta de repente de que su rostro le delataba e intentándolo ocultar. Era inútil, tenía las orejas igual de rojas que la cara. Michelle soltó una leve carcajada y le sonrió abiertamente, no se lo había preguntado con mala intención, era simple curiosidad, pero parecía haberle puesto en un aprieto.

\- Lo siento. Tenía que haberme ido o haber pedido permiso- le hizo una reverencia, le resultaba entre gracioso y enternecedor que el chico fuese incapaz de deshacerse de esa costumbre pese a que llevaba meses fuera de su país- No quería molestar. Me voy en cuanto acabe de cocinar. Perdón.

\- Akari, no molestas- se rio un poco pero tras un nuevo arranque de tos tuvo que parar. El chico, aún algo afectado, rellenó un vaso con agua y se lo alcanzó, no atreviéndose a acercarse más de lo imprescindible - Es simple curiosidad- dio unos tragos largos y dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa, ya mediado- Y bueno, debo decirte que el sofá del salón se convierte en cama. Para la próxima vez ábrelo que estarás más cómodo

\- ¿Próxima vez?- preguntó. Aunque era claro que lo hacía más para sí que para ella, porque la miró con cara de susto tras terminar de murmurar la cuestión

\- Nunca se sabe- dijo ella a modo de respuesta y apoyándose de nuevo en la pared, cerrando los ojos.

Durante unos momentos un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. La gata entró en la cocina y se acercó al chico, que estaba calentando una taza con leche en el microondas y se rascaba la pantorrilla con el pie mientras esperaba delante del electrodoméstico. Michelle se fijó entonces en que estaba descalzo a excepción de los calcetines y se preguntó si no se le estarían quedando fríos los pies. El suelo del salón era de madera pero el de la cocina no, y la temperatura de la superficie de las baldosas era considerablemente inferior. Un maullido lastimero de Influenza le hizo devolver la atención al animal, que se apoyaba con las patas delanteras en el mueble de la cocina y se estiraba cuan larga era, como intentando llegar a la encimera. Claramente quería comer algo y subirse para cotillear, pero Michelle ya le había dejado claro más de una vez que se trataba de territorio prohibido para ella. No obstante tenía presente que cuando no estaba en casa la gata subía, tal y cómo delataban los pelos y las marcas de huellas que podía encontrar sobre el granito, pero mientras ella estuviera presente no se lo permitiría. Se levantó y se acercó a ambos, cogiendo a la gata en brazos y posicionándose junto a Akari, debía reconocer que a ella también le producía curiosidad lo que estaba cocinando. El chico la miró de refilón y sonrió.

\- Aun no contestaste a mi pregunta- le recordó con una sonrisa ladina. Akari suspiró mientras sacaba la taza del microondas y se giró hacia ella, ligeramente avergonzado.

\- No quería dejarte sola- reconoció desviando la mirada al mirada al suelo antes de volver a clavarla en ella- Sé que te puedes apañar sin ayuda pero…- se rascó la mejilla- Estaba preocupado- le estaba volviendo a pasar. Al igual que le ocurrió en el ascensor unos días antes, sentía de nuevo unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarle. En lugar de ello estrujó a la gata que tenía entre los brazos hasta que soltó un maullido oxidado y quejumbroso y se revolvió. Sólo fue capaz de mirarle con curiosidad durante unos segundos, él en vista de la ausencia de respuesta se aclaró la garganta e intentó llenar el silencio- Mi madre solía hacerme este desayuno cuando estaba enfermo y me ayudaba a sentirme mejor, ayer comiste poco y pensé que necesitarías recuperar las fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- soltó a Influenza en el suelo y se arrebujó en la bata, paseando los ojos por la cantidad ingente de comida que había desperdigada por la mesa - Además de las galletas- cogió una y la empezó a mordisquear, la bandeja del horno estaba llena de ellas y pudo ver otro puñado en un plato. En todas ellas había un agujero, pero no preguntó.

\- _Okayu_, es típico de allí cuando alguien enferma- le observaba con atención mientras explicaba, desvió su mirada y la clavó en ella y Michelle asintió, haciéndole entender que le estaba escuchando- Lleva arroz y agua principalmente, es como si fuesen gachas de arroz - le observó mientras ponía en un plato un montón de galletas y una cuchara con chocolate - Pero lo he cocido con pollo para que tenga proteínas y más sabor. Y algo de puerro y jengibre.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Michelle, tú estás agotada. Deja que yo me encargue-

\- ¿Quién está agotada?- le dio un leve golpe con su rodilla en las corvas y le hizo perder el equilibrio, no cayéndose en el último momento gracias a que se agarró a la encimera. La miró con total confusión sin atreverse a soltar la superficie de granito- desayuna tú también, se nota que no has dormido nada.

Akari asintió y tras intercambiar una cuantas frases sobre si debía ayudarle o no, Michelle acabó cediendo y yéndose a sentar cuando el chico razonó que dado que era algo que ella no había cocinado antes no sabría cómo hacerlo. A regañadientes se sentó de nuevo en la silla en la que estaba anteriormente, y se mantuvo en silencio observando cómo el chico terminaba de servir la comida y se quitaba el mandil. Salió de la cocina un momento y volvió a entrar con las cajas de medicinas en la mano. Pese a ser médico, o quizás precisamente por eso, tenía cierto reparo a tomarlas y lo evitaba en lo posible, pero si quería recuperarse en condiciones no le quedaba más remedio. Se acomodó en la silla mientras Akari ponía frente a ella un vaso de leche cubierto con una de las galletas, así como el plato con la restantes y dos cucharas con chocolate. Tras otro paseo hasta la encimera volvió con otra taza y se sentó en frente suya, al otro lado de la mesa. Puede que no le gustase sentirse el centro de atención y que odiase verse inútil, pero debía reconocer que le gustaba que le hiciesen y sirviesen el desayuno. Como amante de la buena comida que era, apreciaba en sobremanera el que alguien emplease su tiempo en preparar algo en especial para ella. Si le daban a escoger prefería que alguien la invitase a comerse un sándwich de jamón y queso tirada en el sofá, que no a un restaurante de lujo. Lo segundo era una muestra de poderío económico, lo primero era una muestra de cariño.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto- reconoció en voz baja apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Alargó la mano hasta el plato para coger una nueva galleta y la empezó a saborear. Akari la miró estupefacto unos segundos, hasta que ella alzó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron, haciéndole desviar la mirada al suelo. Michelle sonrió para sí - ¿Cómo se come esto?

\- Eh…ah esto- cogió una de las cucharas con chocolate y la metió en su taza- Nada especial, es sólo para darle sabor a la leche, se deja dentro mientras el chocolate se va fundiendo- Michelle levantó la galleta de su taza y lo imitó, removiendo un poco la cuchara para acelerar el proceso- Y luego se pone la galleta encima para que mantenga mejor el calor y se espera. Así- le indicó, haciendo que el mango de la cuchara se colase por el agujero de la galleta - Es una tontería, pero de pequeño me gustaba

\- Es mono- comentó ella haciendo lo mismo que él- Me gusta.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, sin la prisa característica de los días que compartían la hora de la comida en la universidad, y con la tranquilidad de saber que nadie les molestaría. Ni los fans, ni Joseph, ni vecinas de la tercera edad con poca vida interior y que se dedican a buscarla en los demás. Cuando el plato ya se había vaciado de galletas y de la leche de los vasos no quedaban ni los restos, Akari se levantó y sirvió el _Okayu_ para los dos. Estaban en proceso de comérselo cuando a Michelle le vino a la cabeza algo que había olvidado por completo el día anterior y que le golpeó de repente.

\- Akari- le llamó con la boca llena. Tragó en cuando vio que la estaba atendiendo y apoyó el cuenco en la mesa- Ayer teníamos examen- nada más pronunciar esas palabras le vio morderse el labio- Y según dijo Adolf alguien me sustituyó para no tener que suspenderlo, pero…si tú estuviste aquí….

\- No lo he hecho, perdí la convocatoria- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Él mismo llevaba dándole vueltas al tema desde ayer- Al final no he podido presentarme a la asignatura que me daba más miedo suspender, y no sé muy bien qué hacer ahora.

\- No puedes hacer la siguiente asignatura de Anatomía sin aprobar esta. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Sí- dijo con la boca pequeña

\- También la imparto yo

En su expresión pudo ver como algo se rompía en su interior en ese momento. La cara de desamparo del chico le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Pobrecito. Le vio revolver la comida en el cuenco con la mente claramente en otro lugar, y conociéndolo, probablemente estaría con alguno de los dramas que imaginaba en su cabeza en cuanto se agobiaba por algo.

\- Akari, no te preocupes- él seguía con la mirada fija en la mesa y parecía no reaccionar- Akari- llamó otra vez alargando la mano hasta él y apoyándosela en el antebrazo, agitándolo con suavidad- No has suspendido, has faltado por una causa de fuerza mayor - ahora sí que alzó los ojos hasta ella con cierta curiosidad- Hay excepciones para casos así, hablaré con Adolf para que te repitan el examen la semana que viene, sabe por qué has faltado y no pondrá pegas.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad, no me mires así y alegra esa cara- le dio un apretón en el brazo y le sonrió- Seguro que es delito comer algo que está tan bueno con esa pinta de pusilánime.

\- ¿En serio te gusta?- se iluminó la expresión en cuanto escuchó el comentario al respecto de su comida. Si Michelle decía que no lo había hecho a propósito, estaría mintiendo.

\- Está riquísimo- y como para probarlo le tendió el cuenco vacío- Quiero más, me encuentro bastante mejor ahora que he comido.

Llegó a repetir otras dos veces, realmente estaba delicioso y aunque seguía con dolor de cabeza, congestionada, una tos horrible, la garganta irritada y una fuerte presión en el pecho que le molestaba hasta para respirar, se sentía mejor y con muchas más fuerzas desde que había empezado a comer. Era plenamente consciente de que se había levantado hace poco y estaba en su mejor momento y que conforme avanzase el día probablemente volvería a subirle la fiebre otra vez, pero ya se preocuparía por ello más tarde. Se tomó las medicinas y en cuanto acabaron de desayunar Akari la echó de la cocina para ponerse a fregar, así que en vista que no tenía nada mejor que hacer se fue al sofá con la gata y encendió la televisión. De no haber sido por los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, probablemente en ese momento estaría corrigiendo exámenes como si la vida le fuese en ello, pero dado que hasta el lunes que volviese a la universidad y su compañero se los diese no podía hacer nada, optó por aprovechar la tranquilidad que su enfermedad de brindaba para dedicarse a no hacer nada.

Akari terminó de recoger la cocina y rebuscó su teléfono en el bolsillo para mirar la hora, pero se encontró con que tal y como le había anunciado a Alex la noche anterior, se había quedado sin batería. Fue hasta el salón y se encontró a Michelle aovillada en el sofá junto a Influenza, se acercó intentando no hacer ruido creyendo que estaba dormida pero levantó la cabeza mirándole en cuando dio un paso.

\- Oh, estás despierta

\- Sí- se frotó los párpados. Puede que no hubiera llegado a dormirse, pero por la cara que tenía y lo despeinada que estaba parecía que había estado a punto.

\- ¿Me podrías dejar un cargador? Me he quedado sin batería.

\- Hay uno encima del escritorio- tosió un par de veces conforme se incorporaba- Y tienes un enchufe aquí

Tras coger el cargador se sentó en el hueco del sofá que le dejó y lo enchufó en la regleta que le indicó. En cuanto lo hizo y activó el dispositivo éste empezó a vibrar como loco. La gata, que estaba acurrucada junto a la chica, levantó al cabeza de golpe y lo miró con desconcierto y Michelle le devolvió una mirada con la ceja enarcada en cuando se giró hacia ella. En cuanto la pantalla se activó comprobó que ya había pasado las 10 y media de la mañana, se había entretenido limpiando la cocina más de lo que se esperaba y a las 14:00 habían quedado en casa de Shokichi. Chascó la lengua. Tenía pensado haber estudiado algo por la mañana, pero entre que iba a su casa, comía, e iba a la de Shokichi, no le iba a dar tiempo a hacer nada, depender del transporte público era un asco. Con un poco de miedo revisó las notificaciones que había obviado el día anterior. Contestó inmediatamente a las de Adolf preguntándole qué tal había transcurrido la noche y a continuación la de sus compañeros preguntándole donde se había metido para no presentarse al examen. Las restantes eran de Marcos y Alex, alguna por el grupo que tenían en común, una única del rubio en privado y un montón de ellas del mayor de los mejicanos también en una conversación aparte.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pudo oír la voz de Michelle detrás de él

\- Marcos y Alex, ayer sólo les dije que llegaría tarde y me preguntan dónde estoy- empezó a leer los mensaje con más detenimiento- Bueno, concretamente Marcos me pregunta si ha pasado algo y me pide que le conteste a Alex, que está histérico.

\- Normal. Si no apareces en toda la noche y no avisas es evidente que se van a preocupar- se incorporó del todo y se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en el respaldo y mirándole inquisitivamente- ¿Alex que te dice?

\- De todo, aún sigo leyendo mensajes- continuó revisando la conversación, o más bien monólogo, bajo la atenta mirada de Michelle- Quizás debería haberle llamado.

\- No habría sido mala idea

\- Quizás debería ir a casa- la miró de refilón y ella se encogió de hombros. Alargó el brazo hasta ella y le apoyó la mano en la frente, empezaba a estar un poco más caliente que cuando se había levantado- Pero me da miedo que te vuelva a subir la fiebre y estés sola.

\- Akari, ve a casa, me puedo apañar- tosió- Y avisa ahora mismo al pobre Alex de que no pasa nada y que estás bien

La miró, mordiéndose el labio con indecisión, no quería dejarla sola, no después de ver cómo había terminado ayer ¿y si se ponía igual o peor? Ella decía que estaba bien, pero también lo había dicho el día anterior y casi no podía ni mantenerse en pie. Suspiró. Vivía sin sus padres, supuestamente todo esto debería ser más fácil y no tendría por qué darle explicaciones a nadie ¿cómo se las había apañado para acabar con un compañero de piso que era peor que un padre? Miró el reloj de nuevo, ya eran cerca de las 11 y sabía su amigo no tardaría en empezar a hacer la comida, debería avisarle de si iba a llegar o no. Desvió su mirada a Michelle de nuevo y la vio resoplar pesadamente y pasarse la mano por la cabeza. No quería dejarla sola, no hasta ver que no se ponía peor por lo menos. Rascó la cabeza a la gata, que se había posicionado entre los dos y se acomodó él también contra el respaldo mientras contestaba a Alex.

"_Perdón, que me quedé sin batería. No te preocupes estamos bien, si no hay cambios nos vemos ya en casa de Shokichi. Si al final no puedo ir os aviso ^^"_

Tras contestar apoyó el móvil en la mesa se topó al girarse con los ojos de Michelle escrutándole. Le explicó lo que había respondido y la chica pareció darse por satisfecha, aunque esbozó una sonrisa y le observó con atención apoyando la cara en el respaldo y ladeándose un poco.

\- Deduzco por la respuesta que le has dado que piensas quedarte a comer

\- Sí, bueno…si lo prefieres me voy. No quiero molestar es sólo que preferiría quedarme hasta ver como evolucionas. Pero no quiero agobiarte, si me dices que me marche lo entiendo y no me lo tomaría a mal, en serio, ya he abusado de tu confianza quedándome esta noche. Eres mi profesora y no debería estar aquí en primer lugar…

\- Akari- le llamó. El chico detuvo su verborrea de golpe y la miró con incertidumbre- Quédate.

Se quedó paralizado un instante, no esperándose esa respuesta. Una vez reaccionó le dedicó a Michelle la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado en días, quería abrazarla, besarla en la frente, verla dormir acurrucada con un peluche y prepararle el desayuno todos los días. Quería quedarse, claro que sí, pero no una mañana, ni una tarde, ni un día… quería quedarse hasta que ella se aburriese de él y le dijese que se marchase.


	41. Lo atractivo de la madurez

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo un miércoles más. El capítulo de hoy como ya dijimos se centrará en otros personajes,además en algunos que hace mucho que no tienen protagonismo. De hecho, en esta ocasión la narración se lleva a cabo desde el punto de vista de alguien a quien no habíamos utilizado como principal hasta el momento, Eva.**

**La relación entre Adolf y Eva la hemos tenido en segundo plano mientras íbamos desarrollando el resto. Alex y Yaeko van viento en popa, Marcos y Kanako parece que van a estallar de un momento a otro, Michelle y Akari por fin han conseguido avanzar y Keiji y Amelia van poco a poco pero con paso seguro, así que pensamos que ya era hora de desarrollar otra de las relaciones que tenemos en mente, la de los dos alemanes.**

**Este capítulo transcurre el mismo día que Adolf lleva a Michelle a casa, es decir, el mismo día que el capítulo anterior. El sábado subiremos el capítulo correspondiente a la reunión en casa de Shokichi ¿cómo se tomarán Alex y Marcos que Akari no haya dormido en casa? ¿se enterarán de dónde ha estado? Tendréis que esperar al sábado para saberlo ;P**

**\- Título: Lo atractivo de la madurez****  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 6417  
\- Personajes: Eva, Adolf y Sheila**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LO ATRACTIVO DE LA MADUREZ**

Pese a que sabía que no todas las preguntas estaban contestadas a la perfección, al salir del examen sintió una liberación. Era viernes y no tenía más pruebas hasta la semana siguiente, y además ya se había quitado de encima aquellos que más le preocupaban. Se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a paso rápido al departamento en el cual pasaba la mayoría del tiempo que no estaba en clase. Cuando llegó le confirmaron que Adolf se había marchado hacía un rato y que alguien había tenido que ir a sustituir a Michelle en su examen, dado que al parecer se había puesto enferma. No le sorprendía. Habían comido juntas y su amiga se presentó con un aspecto deplorable, de hecho apenas picoteó algo de la comida que ella misma le fue a comprar a la cafetería y aunque le prometió que se iría a casa Eva tuvo claro que en realidad se lo decía para que no siguiese insistiéndole. No había podido evitar acudir a Adolf en cuanto se despidieron, tenía presente que la mujer no le iba a hacer caso a ella, pero quizás a él sí. Se respetaban mucho mutuamente tanto a nivel profesional como personal con lo cual era quizás la persona más adecuada para convencerla de que se marchase.

Fue hasta el laboratorio a revisar unos cultivos, en realidad no hacía falta, pero quería hacer un poco de tiempo para esperar a Adolf. Había quedado con Sheila un rato después en el centro comercial más cercano a la Universidad, y aunque podría ir marchándose y hacer tiempo allí no quería irse sin despedirse de él. Lo iba a ver igualmente en casa de Shokichi al día siguiente e incluso ya habían quedado para que fuese a recogerla, pero… Suspiró. Lo reconocía, estaba un poco obsesionada con él. Aunque quizás no era la palabra más adecuada, lo admiraba profundamente y desde hacía años además. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro si él la recordaba o si se percataba de que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero llevaban topándose en reuniones sociales prácticamente toda su vida, toda la de ella al menos. En realidad no era capaz de recordar cuándo y cómo se conocieron precisamente porque era muy pequeña en aquel entonces, y sus primeras memorias de los eventos a los que acudía con sus padres ya lo incluían a él. Si bien cuando era una cría habían interactuado más pues eran de los asistentes más jóvenes, conforme habían ido creciendo se habían ido distanciando más y más haciéndose cada vez más patente la diferencia de 10 años de edad que los separaba, pero ella no había dejado de admirarle.

Pese a sus cicatrices Adolf era un hombre muy atractivo aunque él fuese incapaz de verlo, y en su adolescencia también lo fue, así que para una inocente y dulce Eva, encerrada en un internado para señoritas como había estado gran parte de su vida, no fue difícil encapricharse con él. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su expresión taciturna que le otorgaba una seriedad poco habitual en alguien de su edad y su inteligencia y educación causaron estragos en la Eva de apenas 11 años que se quedó prendada del Adolf de 20. Por aquel entonces ella era totalmente invisible para él. Era una cría y él ya estaba estudiando en la universidad, tenía novia y por si fuera poco, Eva, al igual que en el presente, seguía viviendo bajo la sombra de unos padres que se empeñaban en hablar por ella en lugar de dejarla alzar la voz. Para ella el enterarse de que Adolf iba a mudarse a Estados Unidos para hacer el doctorado, y posteriormente saber que iba a casarse fue una decepción enorme, tanto que la llevó a no querer saber más de él. Cuando supo hacía poco más de dos años que iba a tener una hija, si bien cierto sentimiento de admiración seguía ahí en gran parte, sino todo, su encaprichamiento adolescente se había diluido. Aun así sintió una punzada en el pecho al enterarse, pero dado que ya lo había dado todo por perdido no fue un golpe muy duro para ella. No obstante el tiempo pasó y sus padres, en su afán por organizarle la vida entera, habían decidido que ya que quería estudiar medicina lo mejor sería que fuese a hacerlo a una prestigiosa universidad de EEUU, y nada mejor que estar bajo la tutela de Adolf, el cual había conseguido a la corta edad de 27 años convertirse en decano.

Y así, sin comerlo ni beberlo había terminado convirtiéndose casi en la sombra del hombre del que había vivido prendada gran parte de su vida, al que había intentado olvidar sin conseguirlo del todo y con el cual compartía más horas al día de las que él pasaba con su mujer. Le resultaba muy difícil estar a su lado hora tras hora, día tras día, hombro con hombro… con su ronca voz llamándola, con esas manos rozándola accidentalmente, con esa amabilidad que a veces intentaba ocultar bajo una capa de frialdad que ella ya había conseguido romper; y simplemente tener que observarlo mientras mantenía con él una relación distante, profesional…era francamente complicado. Además él no decía nada, no directamente al menos, pero por la forma en la que hablaba de su mujer cuando salía el tema, la tendencia a llevarse la mano a la alianza que colgaba de su pecho torciendo el gesto y el modo en el cual miraba la fotografía sobre la mesa de su despacho eran pequeñas señas de que quizás todo no fuese tan bien como debería. Ella no conocía directamente a Rose, la esposa de Adolf, pero en las altas esferas de la sociedad en las que se movían sus padres los comentarios que se oían al respecto de ella no eran buenos. No era raro, los eventos sociales de esas características estaban llenos de gente resentida que se dedicaba a criticar los éxitos de los demás y a degollar figuradamente a cualquier persona que se les pusiese por delante, y Rose no había sido una excepción desde el momento en el cual se convirtió en la novia de Adolf. Llevaba toda su adolescencia escuchando de todo sobre esa mujer, principalmente que sólo se acercaba al chico por su dinero. Eva creía que él era mucho más inteligente que eso y que no se dejaría engañar de esa manera, pero la manera en la cual Michelle resoplaba y evadía el tema cuando le preguntaba le hacía cuestionarse si las habladurías no tendrían parte de razón.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra hasta la hora en la cual había quedado con Sheila, pero Adolf no parecía volver y en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, así que se resignó a mandarle un mensaje preguntando por el estado de Michelle y verle al día siguiente. Se estaba quitando la bata que se había puesto al entrar en el laboratorio cuando una voz que reconocería incluso entre un millar de personas gritando la saludó.

_\- ¿Ya te vas, Eva?-_ el hombre que llevaba ya un rato rondando sus pensamientos entró en el laboratorio, abrochándose la bata y dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

\- _Adolf…_\- musitó viéndose un poco sorprendida por la pregunta_\- Bueno…no encontraba nada que hacer, pero si necesitas ayuda me quedo._

\- _No hace falta, puedes irte_\- se terminó de abrochar y le apoyó la mano en el hombro- _Has quedado con Sheila ¿no?_

\- _Sí…_\- musitó algo sorprendida, no se imaginaba que se acordase de ello. Se lo había comentado por encima el día anterior y desde luego no esperaba que lo tuviese en cuenta- _Pero aún tengo tiempo_

Quitó la mano de su hombro y desapareció un momento en una sala de las adosadas al laboratorio. Eva permaneció de pie con su bata en la mano y abrazada a la carpeta en la que llevaba parte de sus apuntes. Se recolocó la cinta del bolso que se había ido resbalando y se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja. Pese a todo, seguía poniéndose nerviosa en su presencia y en ocasiones no encontraba las palabras con las que dirigirse a él. O quizás era precisamente por eso, dado que lo conocía más, dado que lo veía día a día, los sentimientos platónicos que había sentido en el pasado se estaban haciendo cada vez más reales, y en cierto modo la aterrorizaba. Le sacaba 10 años, era un hombre casado ¡y con una hija! Por muy mal que le pareciese que iban las cosas en su matrimonio, ella no era quien para interceder.

\- _¿Qué tal estaba Michelle?_

\- _Mal_\- el hombre dejó escapar el aire de golpe y apoyó ambas manos en una de las poyatas tras dejar sobre ella una gradilla con tubos de ensayo- _La he dejado con casi 40 º C de fiebre, y tiene un principio de bronquitis_\- Eva mostró una expresión preocupada, había visto a su amiga muy afectada, pero no se planteó que fue para tanto. Si lo hubiese sabido la habría insistido más para que volviese a casa

_\- ¿Se ha quedado sola?-_ Adolf se giró para mirarla y ella bajó la mirada al suelo- _Quizás debería avisar a Sheila de que no puedo quedar _

\- _No hace falta, no le gusta que la atosiguen cuando está enferma_\- le explicó con la expresión tranquila- _Además está acompañada_\- empezó a preparar una serie de reactivos que Eva ya se sabía de memoria. Normalmente hacía las disoluciones ella, pero si no estaba particularmente ocupado prefería hacerlas él mismo.

\- _Mejor…_

Sentía curiosidad por saber con quién se habría quedado, pero Adolf estaba entretenido trabajando y no quería atosigarle con preguntas. Al fin y al cabo la mujer también era su amiga y podía preguntarle a ella. Durante un momento se mantuvieron en silencio

\- _Por cierto, Eva-_ levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el hombre, que preparaba los reactivos con una soltura tal que daba la impresión de que se trataba de algo automático para él- _Mi intención no es ser indiscreto pero…-_ hizo una pausa, apoyó los tubos en la gradilla y la miró de refilón - _¿Michelle te ha comentado algo de algún chico recientemente?_

_\- ¿Eh?-_ no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. De entre todos los temas que se imaginaba hablando con Adolf, el hacerlo de la vida romántica de otras personas era precisamente el que menos se esperaba_\- No especialmente_\- le vio llevarse la mano al pecho, estaba otra vez tocando la alianza. Eva no era una persona especialmente temperamental, ni con mal genio, pero la enervaba verle continuamente pendiente de la maldita alianza de boda, que parecía querer grabar a fuego en la mente de ambos el compromiso de Adolf.

_\- Ya veo_\- se pasó la mano por la frente con un gesto pensativo. Pareció reflexionar unos momentos y tras unos segundos de silencio su expresión cambió- _Eva, ¿tú que tal estás? _

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida y tardó un momento en darse cuenta a qué se estaba refiriendo. No obstante en cuanto lo hizo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se vio obligada a carraspear para poder hablar con normalidad. El martes la había hecho volver a la residencia porque tenía un poco de fiebre. Había pasado un par de días malos, pero en su caso el virus de la gripe decidió ignorarla y simplemente había tenido un catarro un poco pesado del cual ya sólo quedaban los mocos y la nariz ligeramente taponada.

_\- ¡Muy bien!-_ mostró una amplia sonrisa y Adolf respondió con un leve gesto con la cabeza

_\- De todas formas, cuídate_\- clavó su mirada en ella y si bien no tenía intención ninguna de decirle que no, cuando se topó con sus ojos con ese halo entre la severidad y la preocupación fue totalmente incapaz de negarse

\- _Sí, gracias_\- Eva miró el reloj de su muñeca, si quería llegar a tiempo ya no le quedaba más remedio que irse- _Si no me necesitas me voy_-cuestionó de nuevo, en cierto modo se sentía mal yéndose y dejándole a él todo el trabajo. Se trataba de su ayudante, o por lo menos eso era lo que sus padres le habían dicho.

\- _Pásalo bien, Eva-_ le dijo a modo de respuesta ocultando un esbozo de sonrisa en el cuello del jersey- _Y manda saludos a Sheila de mi parte._

_\- Vale…emm… hasta mañana_

\- _Hasta mañana, a la una y media te paso a recoger._

Salió del departamento tras ponerse el abrigo y envolverse en su bufanda. Si caminaba rápido le daría tiempo a pasar por la residencia a dejar la carpeta que había llevado a la facultad y de paso vaciar un poco el bolso, en el cual portaba el estuche además de más material que necesitaba para otros menesteres académicos, y pesaba como si estuviera relleno de piedras. Salió a la calle encogiéndose en sí misma por puro reflejo, aunque no tardó en recuperar su posición corporal normal. Puede que hubiera refrescado tras la tormenta, pero las temperaturas que se registraban allí eran, incluso en pleno invierno, bastante superiores a las de su fría Alemania natal.

En unos minutos llegó a su residencia y tras cruzar el portal casi corriendo, saludando a los que se encontraba y dejando el peso extra en la habitación, volvió a salir sin darle siquiera tiempo a los residentes con lo que se topó de asimilar si llegaba o se iba. Llegó al punto de encuentro con Sheila no mucho después, pero su amiga aún no había hecho aparición. La había conocido en la fiesta de _Halloween_, junto con Yaeko, Kanako y los dos mejicanos. Las dos habían congeniando en seguida y prácticamente eran uña y carne desde entonces. Hablaban todos los días, se consultaban toda clase de problemas y se confiaban todo tipo de secretos. De hecho y pese a que también se había hecho buena amiga del resto del grupo en el tiempo que llevaba en EEUU, sólo a Sheila se atrevía a confesarle ciertos aspectos. Como el agobio que sentía a cuenta del control de sus padres, o el hecho de que había pasado toda su vida o bien en internados o cuando lo hacía en su casa en una condiciones similares a un arresto domiciliario… El buen humor, el carisma y el optimismo de Sheila era contagioso, y cuando pasaba un rato con ella siempre acababa animándola y de buen humor aunque hubiera tenido un mal día. Puede que fuera más joven que ella, y que como en su caso, se tratase de la hija única de un matrimonio acomodado. Pero por alguna razón Sheila estaba mucho más enterada de lo que iba la vida y tenía bastante más desparpajo que ella. Lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta quiénes eran sus mejores amigos.

\- ¡Eva!- Sheila la recibió con un abrazo en cuanto se encontraron. Habitualmente se veían casi todos los fines de semana, pero dado que estaba en plenos exámenes el último no habían podido quedar y aunque habían hablado por teléfono, no era lo mismo.

\- Hola- respondió al abrazo sonriendo abiertamente

\- ¿Qué tal los exámenes?- le preguntó separándose de ella pero agarrándose de su brazo conforme echaban a andar.

\- Bien, creo. Lo sabré mejor cuando salgan las notas ¿y tú?

\- Van yendo bien- sonrió- El que no los lleva nada bien es Marcos, y después de ponerse enfermo esta semana peor aún - se paró de repente y la empezó a agitar del brazo- ¡Ay! ¡No te lo dije!

-¿Qué pasa?

\- El miércoles Kanako estuvo haciendo de enfermera de Marcos. Y no sé qué pasaría pero ayer estaba rarísimo cuando fui a verle- dijo con cierto tono de sorna en la voz- Le pregunté a Akari pero tampoco estaba muy enterado, se tiró todo el día estudiando, pero me dijo que se parecían a Alex y Yaeko pero sin besos. Hablando de él ¿sabes que estuvo el otro día en casa de Michelle?

\- Sí, me lo dijo ella. Al parecer tenía dudas de Anatomía- respondió Eva quitándole importancia

\- Sí, de la de ella

\- ¡Sheila!- la reprendió, pero no pudo evitar acompañarla cuando se echó a reír.

\- Mira no sé, pero Alex me dijo que llegó después de cenar y muy contento. ¿A ti ella no te ha dicho nada concreto?

\- No- Eva parpadeó, era la segunda persona en ese día que le preguntaba algo al respecto de las relaciones de Michelle, y empezaba a sentir que había algo de lo que no estaba enterada - Pero tampoco he hablado mucho con ella, ayer no la vi y hoy se ha ido a casa enferma.

\- ¿Enferma? ¿Michelle? - Sheila la miró con cierta sorpresa- De Marcos es esperable, pero en Michelle me extraña. Con lo que se cuida

\- La ha llevado Adolf a casa, al parecer tiene bronquitis, o casi- pudo ver a la mejicana poniendo una expresión un poco preocupada- Pero la ha dejado con compañía, así que supongo que estará bien atendida.

\- ¿Con quién?- Eva se encogió de hombros y en vista de que no sabía qué más decir al respecto decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Ya está mejor Marcos?

\- Sí, sí, ya sólo tiene mocos, afonía y ganas de quejarse- hizo un gesto displicente con la mano- Se pone muy pesado cuando está enfermo, muchísimo- se acercó a ella para susurrarle pese a que nadie conocido podía escucharles- Por eso creo que ha pasado algo con Kanako.

Siguieron poniéndose al día hasta que llegaron a su destino, una tienda de complementos y accesorios que le encantaba a ambas. Si bien el quedar simplemente por verse era algo habitual en ellas, ese día se habían reunido por una razón concreta, el dichoso _Secret Santa_.

Realmente le hacía mucha ilusión participar. Hasta entonces todas sus navidades se habían basado en aburridos eventos sociales con sus padres y en recibir una serie de regalos por los que, si bien estaba muy agradecida, en muchas ocasiones no eran lo que ella quería, sino lo que sus padres querían para ella. Además el destino, o más bien su amiga Sheila, le había sonreído dándole la excusa perfecta para hacerle un regalo a Adolf sin que quedase fuera de lugar. Dado que su cumpleaños era el 25 de diciembre, en un arranque de valentía que no tuvo muy claro de donde salió había empezado a hacerle a mano un regalo para darle ese día. No obstante no tardó en arrepentirse y dejar su proyecto parado. Era su jefe, celebraría su cumpleaños con su familia y ella no tenía nada que ver con ello así que pese que en cierto modo la ilusión se le hacía añicos al tener que abandonar la idea, había decidido que era lo más adecuado. Pero entonces apareció Shokichi con la ocurrencia del _Secret Santa_ incluyéndola a ella en el juego, y tuvo la excusa perfecta.

No obstante, no le había tocado él y pese a que no le disgustaba la idea de regalarle a la persona cuyo nombre apareció inicialmente en el papel que cogió, estaba mucho más contenta con su segunda opción. La mirada de terror que le dirigió Sheila, seguida de una de "tenemos que hablar" inmediatamente después le indicaron que pasaba lo que confirmó más tarde, cuando se retiraron a la cocina un momento aprovechando el jaleo y las mentes alcoholizadas de los presentes en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marcos. A su amiga le había tocado Adolf y le rogó desesperada que se lo cambiase sin siquiera saber quién era la persona que le correspondía. Eva no dudó en aceptar la oferta, quería tener una excusa para completar el regalo que había empezado a hacerle y que en ese momento descansaba ya envuelto en su habitación en la residencia. No obstante seguía sintiéndose algo culpable por haber, en cierto modo, hecho trampas, así que ella y Sheila habían decidido quedar para que al menos Eva pudiese dar opinión sobre el regalo para la persona que le había tocado originalmente. La mejicana decía que no tenía importancia, pero su honestidad le hacía sentir una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad al pensar en el cambio. Sentía que estaba engañando a los demás en su propio beneficio.

Suspiró mientras rebuscaba distraída entre los pendientes que tenían en exposición. Toda su vida había transcurrido como si se tratase de una autómata, encerrada en un internado en el cual pasaba más horas en clase, con actividades extraescolares o haciendo deberes que viviendo en sí, y volviendo a su casa en vacaciones para pasarlas encerrada en su habitación o siendo arrastrada de evento en evento por sus padres. De hecho si estaba en EEUU era precisamente porque ellos así lo habían decidido, pero nunca les podría estar lo suficientemente agradecida por ello. Sin darse cuenta le habían dado la libertad que llevaba años anhelando. Ahora podía ser ella misma, si bien le costaba realmente saber qué facetas de su personalidad eran suyas y cuales producto de la represión de sus padres, como su patológica timidez que hacía que le fuese muy difícil socializar; y el miedo irracional que tenía a expresar su opinión en voz alta. No obstante estaba conociendo a personas que no tenían en cuenta nada de ello, y que le estaban ayudando a salir del cascarón. Debía reconocer que eran personas a las que admiraba. Ya no sólo a Adolf, sino también a Michelle, Alex, Akari, Marcos, Sheila, Kanako, Yaeko…todos se habían propuesto unos objetivos y luchaban para conseguirlos. Se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y arrugó la nariz ¡le quedaba tanto camino por recorrer para llegar a ser como ellos!

Sheila debió notar su cambio repentino de humor, porque le dio un suave golpe con la cadera que la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que por un momento la hacían sentir que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

\- ¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó refiriéndose a con qué estaba divagando.

\- Lo de siempre, mis padres- resopló - Vienen en menos de dos semanas y aunque los echo de menos me da un poco de miedo verlos. ¿Y si no les gusta esto y me hacen volver?

\- Antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mí- dijo muy seria para acto seguido echarse a reír.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que les importase mucho- esbozó una sonrisa triste- Con tal de que haga lo que ellos quieren les da igual todo…- pudo ver a Sheila hacer un mohín, sabía que su amiga se estaba aguantado el hacer un comentario despectivo sobre sus progenitores para no ofenderla. La entendía, ella a veces pensaba también cosas terribles sobre ellos por muy padres suyos que fuesen, pero igualmente agradeció que se guardase su opinión.

\- No creo que Adolf estuviese muy contento tampoco de que te fueses

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué?- pudo notar su cara enrojecer - Adolf no se interpondría en una decisión de mis padres.

\- No lo sé, lo conozco muy poco- cogió una diadema de un expósitos y se la puso a Eva con cuidado- Pero te tiene cariño. Mírate, estás muy guapa.

Eva se miró en el espejo que tenían más cerca, pudo ver que aún tenía la mejillas sonrojadas lo cual hacía que los copos de nieve en un blanco nacarado que adornaban la diadema que su amiga acababa de ponerle, destacasen aún más. No sabía si era guapa o no, toda la vida llevaba oyendo de los amigos de sus padres que era una "muchachita preciosa que algún día sería una gran esposa", pero ella no sabía qué pensar. No obstante le gustaba el complemento que Sheila había escogido, y aunque se lo quitó, lo mantuvo en la mano. Dieron vueltas un rato más por la tienda hasta que encontraron un regalo que convenció lo suficiente a ambas y que entraba en el presupuesto de Sheila. Pese a lo tenso del ambiente tras hablar de sus padres, con sus risas y alguna anécdota graciosa su amiga consiguió que su humor cambiase y se sintiese de nuevo animada. Eva era consciente de que se trataba de una persona muy emocional y a la que le afectaban mucho las cosas, de hecho no le gustaba nada esa parte de ella misma porque la paralizaba, pero por fortuna poco a poco eso iba cambiando. No iba a dejar de ser emocional, ni torpe, ni insegura, pero por lo menos estaba empezando a ser capaz de que ello no la bloquease hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

Salieron de la tienda con intención de ir a tomar algo a una de las cafeterías del centro comercial para así de paso seguir poniéndose al día, por mucho que hablasen a diario no era lo mismo hacerlo vía mensaje que cara a cara, y más aún cuando entre sus amigos en común parecía haberse extendido además de la epidemia de gripe una de "ser tremendamente obvio que ha pasado algo con otra persona y hacerse el loco".

\- ¿Al final tus padres dónde se quedan?- preguntó Sheila dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

\- En casa de Adolf, cenaremos allí todos en Navidad aprovechando que es también su cumpleaños- su amiga no dijo nada, pero puso una mueca de disgusto- Va a ser una situación bastante incómoda- se quedó mirando la taza que ella misma tenía en la manos, haciendo girar su contenido

\- ¿Sólo bastante?- resopló- Más bien diría que mucho.

Y no se equivocaba. Intentar mantener la compostura frente a sus padres, lo cual ya le resultaría difícil de por sí, en presencia ya no sólo de Adolf, sino de su esposa y su hija iba a ser extremadamente difícil, y raro. Desde que había ido a EEUU reencontrándose con él y sus sentimientos por el hombre habían vuelto a florecer, tenía claro que la situación iba a ser de todo menos fácil. No obstante se consolaba con la idea de que tratándose de un hombre serio y distante como él, acabaría aborreciéndolo. Pero para bien o para mal se trataba de un hombre que bajo su fingida indiferencia era amable, considerado y trataba a su equipo de investigación como a su segunda familia, y con ello sólo había conseguido enamorarla más. Todavía tenía grabada a fuego la expresión de Sheila cuando le preguntó que qué opinaba sobre que estuviese enamorada de un hombre casado. Le dijo que la apoyaría en todo momento, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la desaprobación. Sabía que no es que fuese contraria a ello, sino más bien que se preocupaba por su bienestar y porque pudiese salir dañada, de hecho con esas mismas palabras se lo había dicho en un par de ocasiones. No obstante su amiga tampoco era quien para hablar, puede que en su caso no se tratase de un hombre casado pero si la diferencia de edad entre ella y Adolf ya era notable, entre la mejicana y el rector era abismal. No obstante y pese a sus respectivos enamoramientos ninguna de las dos buscaba mantener una relación con ellos. Eran plenamente conscientes de la situación y ambas se habían resignado a que fuese algo meramente platónico. Lo cual no quitaba que Eva sintiese una punzada en el pecho al ver a Adolf mirando la fotografía de su mujer o llevándose la mano a la alianza…. Estaba volviendo a pensar en cosas que no debería así que tras dar dos grandes tragos a su bebida se acomodó en la silla y decidió por una vez picar a su amiga un poco.

\- ¿Nerviosa por ir mañana a casa de Shokichi?

\- ¿Eh?- enrojeció y desvió la mirada a la mesa, frunciendo los labios- Un poco sí, la verdad.

\- ¿Al final le preguntaste eso a Akari?

\- Sí, el muy idiota dijo que lo que le gustaba a los hombres japoneses es que una mujer le ofreciese su primera vez

\- Quizás deberías haber hablado con Kanako y Yaeko.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no, no…- negó efusivamente incluso con la cabeza- Para empezar ellas son chicas, y quería saber la opinión de hombre. Y…bueno…si se lo preguntaba a Yaeko…

\- Alex- murmuró. Desde que esos dos estaban juntos contarle una cosa a uno de ellos implicaba que el otro la supiese al instante.

\- Y Kanako…Kanako ahora mismo es un caso aparte- soltó una carcajada nasal tras darle un trago al chocolate que seguía humeando en su taza- No sabe ni lo que quiere ella, como para preguntarle qué les gusta a los hombres japoneses

\- ¿Al final sacaste algo en claro?

\- Sí, que al parecer les gusta que le digan las cosas a la cara. Pero tampoco sé si creerle, al fin y al cabo la experiencia de Akari con el sexo opuesto es bastante escasa. De hecho me atrevería a decir que ha intimado con mujeres menos de lo que lo has hecho tú, Eva.

\- ¡Sheila! ¡Baja la voz!- notó su cara arder de nuevo y se cubrió torpemente con la palma de la mano.

Su amiga soltó una risita y ella intentó tragarse la vergüenza junto con su café bebiéndoselo casi de golpe. No obstante, tenía razón. Se habían hecho tan íntimas amigas que habían compartido todo tipo de conversaciones, y como ocurría antes o después entre gran parte de las personas que establecían relaciones de confianza con otras el tema del sexo había terminado surgiendo. La experiencia de Eva no es que fuese muy amplia, de hecho dadas las condiciones en las que había vivido era más bien escasa. Nunca había tenido relación alguna con un hombre, ni siquiera de amistad, hasta que había llegado a EEUU, de hecho el no tener trato con chicos fue precisamente uno de los factores que llevó a que se encaprichase de Adolf pese a ser bastante mayor que ella cuando aún era una inocente pre-púber. Y el tiempo pasó, y la adolescencia, el deseo sexual y las ganas de experimentar llegaron y aumentaron, y lo que empezó como besos más cerca de la comisura que de los labios que de la mejilla con su compañera de habitación, había terminado con compartir algo más que la esponja y frotarse algo más que la espalda en las duchas, y en más de una ocasión. Si era sincera ella misma no sabía muy bien qué significaba aquello. Desde luego esos momentos que había compartido con su compañera de habitación le habían agradado, y mucho, pero no había llegado a sentir atracción real por ninguna mujer desde entonces. Claro que había chicas que le parecían atractivas, pero realmente no sentía hacia ellas el tipo de amor romántico que despertaba en su interior cuando pensaba en Adolf.

\- Sabes que si los chicos se enterasen les daría algo ¿verdad? - se rio- Y más después del cumpleaños de Marcos

\- Por eso es que no se tienen que enterar- seguía notando sus mejillas rojas. No quería imaginar lo que podría pasar si lo supiesen ¿la seguirían aceptando? Empezó a notar un nudo en la garganta

\- Eva, no seas boba, no se lo voy a decir-notó como Sheila le empezó a frotar el brazo suavemente y pese a su vergüenza alzó la cabeza para mirarla- Y aunque se enterasen, créeme que les iba a hacer más ilusión que otra cosa.

\- No lo creo- dijo no muy convencida pero con una medio sonrisa

\- Pues créetelo- se quedó pensativa un momento y tras reírse para sí misma siguió hablando- Probablemente te pedirían que te liases con alguna de nosotras y les dejases mirar o grabarlo o algo así.

\- ¿Qué?- si antes creía que su cara no podía arder más fruto de la vergüenza, estaba equivocada- Pero, pero…

\- Son adolescentes sobre-hormonados ¿qué esperas? Si un par de tetas ya les hacen perder la cabeza, dos pares a la vez no te quiero yo contar - la señaló al pecho- Y más si son como esas

Instintivamente se cruzó de brazos cubriéndose el pecho. No le gustaba tener tanto y de hecho intentaba ocultarlo todo lo que podía, pero con unos senos del tamaño de los suyos era francamente difícil, por no decir imposible. Miró a Sheila, que le devolvió una sonrisa, no podía enfadarse con ella. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención y que respetaría su intimidad en todo momento, además la había apoyado tanto desde que estaba en EEUU que no sería justo molestarse sólo porque bromear con algo que tenía claro que no iba a salir de esa conversación. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y sintió una ligera decepción, si quería llegar a la hora de la cena en la residencia debería ir marchándose, y Sheila también para llegar a tiempo al autobús que la llevaba hasta su barrio. De hecho le resultaba extraño que la hubiesen dejado quedarse hasta tan tarde con lo estrictos que eran sus padres habitualmente con la hora.

\- Debería ir yéndome- apuró su taza de café y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa. Sheila la imitó y se levantó

\- Yo también, mis padres se van a mosquear- Eva la cuestionó con la mirada- Les dije que iba a quedar contigo y me dejaron quedarme más tiempo, pero se está haciendo tarde.

\- ¿Tan poco les gustan Alex y Marcos? - ante su pregunta Sheila soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- No lo sabes tú bien-se recolocó las horquillas que siempre llevaba, que los chicos le habían regalado tiempo atrás- Para ellos son poco más que unos delincuentes. Ya ves que a ti no te han puesto pegas para quedarte a dormir en casa- Eva asintió- Bueno, pues a ellos ni les han dejado pasar más allá del jardín. Y eso que nosotros también somos inmigrantes

\- No pensé que fuera tan exagerado.

\- En realidad es más que nada cosa de mi padre, a mi madre aunque le preocupa le da más igual. Hasta me pregunta por ellos y a veces me dice que los invite a cenar- suspiró- Pero papá es distinto. No le gusta que su niñita ante con malas influencias, y más si esas influencias son hombres.

\- Si los conociese cambiaría de opinión

\- Lo dudo- negó con la cabeza- Una vez se ha hecho una idea es muy difícil sacarlo de ella.

\- Cambiando de tema- Sheila se giró para mirarla mientras se estiraba- ¿Te has fijado en el culo del chico de los pantalones blancos que teníamos al lado?

\- ¡Eva!- Sheila se rio y le dio una palmada en el hombro

\- ¿Qué?- se sonrojó un poco pero se rio también- Sólo constato el hecho de que era muy buen culo y que si lo habías visto- la miró inquisitivamente y Sheila respondió asintiendo con la cabeza

\- Sí, era espectacular.

Aun riéndose y hablando sobre culos en general y sobre cuál de sus amigos en común parecía tener los glúteos mejor puestos, llegaron hasta la parada del autobús y esperaron juntas hasta que el vehículo apareció. Se despidieron con un abrazo y un "hasta mañana" y Eva se dirigió a su residencia. Entró de nuevo saludando a sus compañeros, y fue hasta su habitación de forma casi automática. Su compañera de cuarto no estaba así que aprovechó para poner algo de música en su ordenador y canturrear mientras recogía las cosas que había llevado a la universidad. Abrió uno de los cajones de su armario y se topó con el regalo que había hecho para Adolf, ya envuelto y escondido entre sus calcetines. No es como si fuese a entrar a su habitación a buscarlo, pero prefería no tener que responder preguntas al respecto del regalo y para quien era a su compañera de habitación. No era mala chica, pero sí bastante cotilla, y pertenecía a un grupo de chismosas que se dedicaban a cotillear de todo sobre todo el mundo y generalmente no con mucha intención. Si por alguna razón salía al aire que era para su profesor y jefe podrían llegar a extenderse rumores extraños que la perjudicasen tanto a ella como a él. Se estremeció al pensar en ello y cerró el cajón de golpe. La verdad es que cuando lo pensaba le aterrorizaba el que odiase el regalo, o que le pareciese cutre o infantil y simplemente lo aceptase para no herir sus sentimientos pero en realidad lo odiase. Se pasó las manos por la cara, no valía de nada preocuparse por eso ahora, al fin y al cabo hasta el 24 que era la cena en casa de Shokichi tenía de tiempo de comprarle un regalo si no le terminaba de convencer el que ya tenía.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose algo más cómodo y que no le importaba que se manchase. Al fin y al cabo iba a cenar en el comedor de la residencia, donde la comida volaba de unos a otros de forma prácticamente literal en algunas ocasiones. Antes de salir por la puerta se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada por el medio y vio sobre su escritorio la bolsa con la diadema que finalmente se había terminado comprando. Le había gustado así que su amiga sólo la tuvo que insistir una vez para que cediese y se la llevase a casa. Le dio la vuelta a la llave y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que acababa de ponerse, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza a la compañera que entraba en esos momentos en la habitación de al lado.

Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras en dirección al ajetreado comedor, cuyo jaleo amortiguado por las puertas cerradas podía oírse sin necesidad de acercarse, no podía evitar pensar que en menos de un día volvería a reunirse con Adolf. Puede que se hubiese resignado a admirarlo desde la distancia, a que su sentimientos por él fueran meramente platónicos y a conformarse con que, por lo menos, podía trabajar a su lado. No obstante, ello no estaba reñido con el hecho de que desde que había abierto su armario estaba pensando en cuál sería la ropa que mejor conjuntaría con la diadema que se acababa de comprar. Al fin y al cabo, Sheila le había dicho que estaba muy guapa con ella así que… ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

11


	42. Las cosas interesantes

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Y llegó el día. ¿Qué ocurrió con Michelle y Akari después de que éste se quedase en su casa? probablmente sea algo que algunos os estéis preguntando, no os preocupéis, el resto de personajes también lo hacen, de hecho ellos ni siquiera saben dónde está el chico. ¿Se enterará Joseph de que Akari se ha quedado a dormir con ella? Y de ser así ¿cuál será su reacción?**

**Además tenemos a otro enfermo, aunque ya no lo esté realmente, que tiene aún asuntos pendientes con su enfermera personal. El tira y afloja entre Marcos y Kanako es evidente para todos, hasta el punto de resultar desquiciante para algunos, y el hecho de que Yaeko colabore presionando a sus amigos hace de todo menos ayudar.**

**Estamos preparando terreno para los dos días grandes de estas festividades, por lo que durante las próximas semanas, a parte de los capítulos como este, con muchos personajes y en los que se cuecen bastantes cosas, habrá algunos capítulos de transición. Serán más relajados, iremos introduciendo la situación de diferentes personajes, así como los preparativos para el _Secret Santa_ y la nochevieja. Y os aseguramos que en esas dos festividades en concreto van a pasar muchas, muchas cosas, y alguno que otro ni siquiera van a tener alcohol al que echarle la culpa por sus acciones.**

**\- Título: Las cosas interesantes no siempre salen por la tele****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 14497  
\- Personajes: Todos menos Sylvester, Ivan, Rose y Keiji**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Las cosas interesantes no siempre salen por la tele**

_Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta. _Era lo que llevaba un buen rato canturreando dentro de su cabeza mientras sacaba el coche del garaje. Hoy combatía Keiji, y como siempre, era uno de esos días en los que su casa de iba a llenar de amigos para pasar un buen rato. Si bien no era la primera vez, esta ocasión iba a ser especial. En ese momento se dirigía a buscar a la que, esperaba que en no mucho tiempo, se convertiría en la novia de su boxeador favorito.

Esto para él era una verdad innegable. Conocía a Keiji desde hacía años, pero era la primera vez que le veía interesado, y, lo más importante, ilusionado por alguien. Pese a que le negase con ahínco que para él Amelia no era más que una buena amiga, todavía recordaba el mensaje que le mandó Michelle "Keiji está con una chica en su despacho". Lástima que ese día no pudo conocerla, pero se despachó a gusto preguntándole todos los detalles que se le ocurrieron a su amigo, y no podía negar que sus ojos adquirían un brillo diferente cuando hablaba de ella. Desde ese día su relación avanzaba poco a poco y los días que Amelia iba al gimnasio podía incluso notar a su amigo un poco más feliz cuando quedaban para comer. La prueba innegable de que la mujer no le era indiferente estaba en que, hasta donde él sabía, al menos habían tenido una cita, por mucho que dijese que solo era para comprar un regalo para el bueno de Marcos. Es más, incluso la había presentado en sociedad en el cumpleaños del rubio. ¡Si hasta el regalo que llevaron era a medias! Lo mejor de Amelia, además de ser una mujer encantadora y preciosa, era lo enamorada que estaba de Keiji. No hay más que ver que se había apuntado a un gimnasio que le queda a desmano, o, sin ir más lejos, lo colorada que se pone cuando interactúa con él. Suspiró. Qué bonito es el amor.

Giró en un cruce cerca ya del lugar acordado con Amelia. En principio iba a ir a su casa con Michelle, pero dado que para ello la rubia tendría que haber dado mucho rodeo, decidió ir a buscarla en coche él mismo. ¡Qué diría Keiji si la dejase sola! Además, como conocía el barrio, habían quedado en un punto de fácil acceso para recogerla sin pararse demasiado. Suspiró entusiasmado. ¡Si hasta vivían los dos en el mismo barrio! Desde cómo le había contado Keiji que se conocieron hasta cómo era su vida cotidiana su historia parecía sacada de una película hollywoodiense. De hecho con lo aficionado que era el boxeador al cine le resultaba muy paradójico que su amigo no estuviese viendo las señales por todas partes. Y todo el mundo sabe cómo acaban esas películas. Cuando al fin llegó, Amelia ya estaba esperándole y paró el coche con una sonrisa desbloqueando las puertas.

\- Hola, Shokichi. – Saludó con una sonrisa tímida montando en el coche. Le cohibía un poco estar a solas con el entusiasta rector.

\- ¡Amelia! – Saludó mientras Amelia se quitaba el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes, ya que la calefacción estaba puesta. - ¡Qué guapa estás!

\- ¿Eh? – Amelia se miró a sí misma un poco azorada sin saber realmente por qué lo decía. – E-esto no es nada especial… - Se puso el cinturón y Shokichi arrancó el coche.

\- Qué modesta eres, con lo mona que estás. – Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bueno, gracias. – Decidió no insistir.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo para Amelia mientras se ponían en movimiento. Realmente, aunque le había visto más veces, no conocía tanto a Shokichi como para entablar una conversación así de repente. Es cierto que habían hablado en el cumpleaños al que había asistido, pero por suerte aquel día Michelle, a la que sí conocía más del gimnasio, la rescató varias veces de las garras del cuarentón que la cosía a preguntas. De hecho, para ser sinceros, no tenía intención de ir a su casa. Claro que quería ver el combate. Su plan era encontrar una señal pirateada desde el ordenador de su casa, dado que se emitía por una cadena privada, y rechazar amablemente la invitación con alguna excusa. La idea era buena, pero la mañana anterior cuando se encontró con Keiji, éste le había dicho que esperaba que se lo pasase muy bien con sus amigos, que le preguntaría qué tal cuando se volviesen a ver. Y claro. Quizá al resto podía contarles alguna milonga de por qué no iba a ir, pero a él no. Por eso ahora estaba en el coche de Shokichi, yendo a su casa, para ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorada desarrollar su profesión en directo. Al menos conocía a todos, pero aun así se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Resopló nerviosa mirándose las manos. El hombre pareció darse cuenta de su inquietud.

\- Vamos, mujer, relájate. – Shokichi sonrió y rebajó su dosis de entusiasmo para no abrumarla. – Estás entre amigos, ya nos conoces a prácticamente todos. Lo pasarás bien.

\- Ya… - Miró por la ventana sin saber muy bien qué más añadir. – Gracias por invitarme… Y por venir a buscarme.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – Ni lo menciones, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – La miró de refilón. Todavía la veía tensa. – Entonces, ¿también te gusta el boxeo? – Preguntó con la mejor de las intenciones para entablar conversación, pero para su sorpresa Amelia dio un respingo.

\- L-l-la verdad es que n-no… no lo sé. – Tragó saliva con dificultad. – Nunca he visto un combate siquiera.

\- ¿Nunca? – Amelia notó un pequeño tono de preocupación en la voz.

\- B-bu-bueno. He… he visto algunos vídeos de combates por internet y m-me… me he informado de cómo va pero… - Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. – No me he enterado mucho, la verdad, más allá de que hay golpes…

Horrible. Venir había sido una idea horrible. Había visto vídeos, sí, pero no fue capaz de aguantar ninguno completo. Lo intentó con ahínco, pero cada vez que imaginaba a Keiji en una situación así, notaba un nudo en el estómago y no era capaz de seguir. Ni siquiera pudo buscar un combate suyo. Si lo estuviese viendo en su casa podría quitar el vídeo y dejar el audio solo o no verlo, pero iba ahora iba a estar rodeada de gente y tendría que aguantar como pudiese. Shokichi debía pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza. Le miró un momento pero no pudo descifrar qué pensaba viendo su rostro tranquilo.

\- Debes pensar que soy idiota. – Comentó Amelia con tristeza agarrándose y retorciendo un pliegue de la manga de su cazadora.

\- ¿Eh? – Shokichi giró la cabeza un momento extrañado. – No. Claro que no pienso eso. – Sonrió amable. – Estaba pensando…

\- Pero estoy abusando de tu confianza. – Le interrumpió. – Yendo a tu casa y todo, además para ir a ver algo que n-ni siquiera me entusiasma y…

\- Amelia, tranquila. – La voz calmada de Shokichi relajó un poco sus nervios. – Me gusta que vengas a mi casa. – Sonrió feliz. – Si de mí dependiese tendría siempre invitados, así que no tienes que preocuparte ni sentirte mal por venir, eso lo primero. Lo segundo. ¿Qué importa que no hayas visto boxeo antes? Eva y Yaeko tampoco entienden mucho de boxeo, de hecho ni les gusta, pero vienen a estar todos juntos para pasar un buen rato y apoyar a Keiji, aunque no estemos en el estadio gritando su nombre. – Aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mirar a Amelia, que estaba pensativa y notablemente tensa, antes de volver la vista a la carretera. – ¿Te preocupa el combate? – Preguntó con ternura.

\- Bueno… -Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Claro que sí, estaba aterrada. – Un poco.

\- Veo combatir a Keiji prácticamente desde que debutó. – Se percibía orgullo de padre en su voz. – Es bueno, es muy bueno. No es el campeón del mundo por azar. – Sonrió de nuevo. – Estará bien, Amelia, ya lo verás.

El resto del trayecto Shokichi estuvo contándole anécdotas a Amelia sobre su mudanza a California, consiguiendo arrancarle al final alguna sonrisa. Tras dejar el coche en el garaje cogieron el ascensor hasta el ático.

Amelia consideraba que vivía en una casa bastante grande, teniendo en cuenta que vivía ella sola, ya que de esta forma su perro de alguna forma estaba menos encerrado, pero cuando cruzó la puerta de casa de Shokichi no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. Hasta donde ella sabía el hombre vivía solo, o eso le había dicho Keiji, y aunque también le había dicho que vivía en un loft muy grande eso superaba sus expectativas. Además, aunque de momento estaba apagada, tenía ya colocada la famosa fuente de queso, además de varios aperitivos ya preparados. Pese a que intentaba ser discreta, no podía evitar pasear los ojos por toda la estancia, hasta que la tenue luz azulada del acuario de corales atrajo su atención irremediablemente.

\- Qué boniiitooo… - Levantó la mano sin rozar el cristal siguiendo con el dedo la silueta de uno de los corales y sonrió al ver pasar un pez exótico por delante. – Pero esto es súper difícil de mantener. – Se giró sorprendida a Shokichi que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tieso como el palo de una escoba.

\- Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. – Le tendió las manos. – Dame tu chaqueta y te la cuelgo.

Mientras se la quitaba y se la daba a Shokichi, apreció que bajo su americana llevaba una camiseta en la que se leía "ÁNIMO KEIJI" en inglés y, supuso, en japonés. Sonrió, pero a la vez volvió a sentir un tirón en el estómago al recordar que en no mucho vería el combate. Se giró para contemplar el resto de la estancia y se encontró con el gigantesco tótem en la pared de enfrente. Se acercó con curiosidad. Miró a la puerta de la entrada, a la puerta acristalada de la terraza y luego al tótem de nuevo. Se mirase como se mirase, eso no entraba por ningún sitio.

\- Eeemm… Shokichi… - Preguntó dudosa mientras el hombre se acercaba con su inmutable sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? – Era como un niño enseñando sus juguetes.

\- Eehh… - Abrió los ojos intentando buscar un adjetivo que se ajustase a cómo se sentía. – Es… llamativa.

\- ¡A que sí! – Exclamó entusiasmado. – La conseguí en uno de mis viajes a Sudamérica.

\- Y… esto… - Amelia se pasó los dedos por el pelo. – ¿Cómo demonios lo metiste en casa? Bueno, de hecho ¿cómo lo trajiste?

\- ¡Ah, sí! – Dio una palmada, era de sus historias favoritas. – Es una historia larga, verás…

\- Buenas tardes. – Se giraron de un salto los dos, asustados.

\- ¡Joseph! – Shokichi se había llevado una mano al pecho. – ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Oh, ahora mismo. – Su sonrisa radiante no dejaba lugar a dudas. – Tienes que vigilar esa puerta, a veces no cierra del todo. – Shokichi, con una expresión desconfiada fue a examinar la puerta, logrando su objetivo, quedarse un segundo a solas con la chica. En realidad había llegado mientras no estaban en casa, había cogido la llave de emergencia de Shokichi y al oírles llegar se había metido en el baño esperando su momento. – Tú debes de ser Amelia, la amiga de Keiji, ¿me equivoco?

\- N-no. – Estaba muy cortada ante el desconocido e imponente hombre rubio, alto, de pantalones ajustados, camisa entreabierta y amplia sonrisa que tenía ante así, si bien es cierto que su rostro le resultaba conocido. – S-soy Amelia, sí. – Jugueteó con el puño de la manga de su chaqueta de punto sin poder mirarle directamente.

\- Soy Joseph Gustav Newton, encantado. – Cogió la mano de Amelia y se la llevó a los labios con una leve reverencia. Al incorporarse la miró de arriba abajo enarcando una ceja. – Creo entender por qué Keiji se ha fijado en ti.

\- ¿G-Gustav Newton? C-cómo…

\- Sí, en efecto. – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. – Como el clan Gustav Newton.

Ahora sabía perfectamente de qué le sonaba. Tenía ante ella al heredero de la elitista familia Gustav Newton, Joseph. Pese a que no veía mucha tele, sí consultaba las noticias y le había visto varias veces. Siendo más joven había destacado en atletismo, aunque de mayor se había inclinado por las ciencias. Su Rolex en la muñeca, sus zapatos de gran calidad y su aire de elegancia innata le hicieron descartar inmediatamente que fuese un farol. Se sintió insignificante por un momento. Tenía que habérselo imaginado. A fin de cuentas Keiji era el campeón mundial de boxeo en peso pluma, su mejor amigo era rector en una universidad de prestigio y se codeaba con uno de los millonarios más jóvenes del mundo, por no hablar de Michelle, que de ordinaria tenía bien poco. ¿Qué era ella a su lado? Una informática aficionada a videojuegos y películas jugando a tontear con alguien fuera de su alcance. ¿Que Keiji se había fijado en ella? Bonito halago, pero bastante fantasioso.

\- Oh, vamos, vamos. – Joseph clavó en ella sus intensos ojos azules como si estuviesen analizándola. – No dejes que mi ascendencia te perturbe. Soy una persona normal y corriente.

\- Ya, bueno… - Sonrió tímidamente apartando la cara y colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja. A ella no le parecía ni lo uno ni lo otro.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Shokichi apareció con una sonrisa posando una mano en la espalda de la mujer.

\- Sí, precisamente le iba a comentar a Amelia si le apetecía echarme una mano para preparar los aperitivos que faltan. – Comentó Joseph afable. – Si te parece bien, claro.

\- Oh, sí, sí, cierto. No falta mucho para que llegue el resto.

Joseph había dicho "echar una mano", pero una vez en la cocina se remangó, se puso un mandil, y se dedicó a preparar sándwiches de diferentes clases a una velocidad vertiginosa haciendo bonitas pirámides en las bandejas. Lo único que le dejó hacer a Amelia era acercarle algún tarro un poco a desmano o apartar alguna bandeja ya preparada. Tuvo que reconocer que, pese a preferir a Keiji por encima de todas las cosas, era un espectáculo para la vista. En su intento por ser más cercano, Joseph preguntó sin rodeos si Amelia tenía perro. Ante la respuesta afirmativa, el rubio, preguntando poco y hablando menos, escuchaba a la mujer contando anécdotas de su mascota, mientras él aportaba datos interesantes, curiosidades, o explicaba comportamientos. Shokichi, que estaba preparando los barriles de cerveza, de cuando en cuando también intervenía, satisfecho al ver cómo Amelia empezaba a soltarse.

Antes de darse cuenta, y con todo ya prácticamente preparado y la fuente de queso encendida, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Shokichi, que ya había cogido su gorra cervecera, fue a abrir con una sonrisa.

\- Qué raro, no es Michelle. – Comentó Joseph mientras el anfitrión contestaba al telefonillo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Amelia le miró intrigada.

\- Fácil. – Se encogió de hombros como si fuese evidente. – La forma de llamar

\- Es Adolf, con Eva. – Informó Shokichi tras abrir la puerta. – Qué raro, Michelle ya debería estar aquí.

\- Sí. – Joseph se puso serio. – ¿Sabes si está bien? Llevaba unos días con mala cara.

\- Sí, bueno, pero que yo sepa no le pasaba nada… - Shokichi suspiró desanimado. – Aunque claro, tampoco me lo diría.

Los dos hombres se miraron con cierta preocupación. Amelia sacó el móvil. La última conexión de Michelle al móvil había sido esa mañana. Se estaba preguntando si sería muy entrometido por su parte mandarle un mensaje para preguntarle por su salud, cuando oyó una voz desconocida saludando. Al momento Shokichi apareció a su lado agarrándola por los hombros y llevándola a la entrada. Se encontró con un hombre rubio, de rosto serio y amable con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda que la miró con cierta curiosidad.

\- Chicos, os presento a Amelia. – Comenzó Shokichi, y se giró de nuevo a ella. - Amelia, este es Adolf. Es decano en la universidad, y bueno, a Eva ya la conoces. – La susodicha saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano.

\- He oído hablar de ti. Encantado. – Adolf hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Ah…. ¿sí? – Se sonrojó de nuevo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo sabía de ella pero ella no sabía de nadie?

\- Adolf. – Joseph se acercó. Se había quitado ya el mandil y se secaba las manos en un trapo. - ¿Sabes algo de Michelle? Ya debería estar aquí. – Dejó el paño en una encimera cercana y se bajó las mangas de la camisa.

\- Es posible que no venga. – Adolf resopló. – Bueno, más bien es posible que acabe viniendo pero no debería.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Joseph con ansiedad. – Está enferma, ¿verdad? Le dije que se cuidase. Nunca me hace caso. – Empezó a buscar el móvil en sus pantalones. – Ahora mismo voy a llamarla y…

\- Joseph, ya sabes que no le gusta que la atosiguen. – Recordó amablemente Adolf pero aun así el otro hombre se llevó su teléfono a la oreja. Chascó la lengua suspirando y continuó. – Ayer tuve que llevarla a casa. Tiene principio de bronquitis.

\- Es una cabezota. – Shokichi se cruzó de brazos visiblemente preocupado negando con la cabeza y de pronto levantó la cabeza hacia Adolf. – ¿La dejaste sola?

\- Dejé a cargo a Akari para que le comprase las medicinas, yo tenía que volver a atender mis asuntos, y ya sabes que no le gusta tener compañía. – Explicó mientras Eva le lanzaba una mirada extrañada. No le había dicho que su acompañante era Akari.

\- Tiene el móvil apagado. – Joseph tenía el ceño fruncido. – Tengo que ir a ver cómo está. – Shokichi posó una mano en su hombro.

\- Estará descansando, tranquilo. – Pero él mismo no parecía creerse sus palabras. – Vamos a esperar un poco, si en un rato no sabemos nada de ella vamos los dos. – Joseph hizo un gesto de desencanto pero cedió.

Amelia se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Es cierto que también estaba preocupada por Michelle, pero estaba claro que su preocupación no llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a la que tenían los tres hombres allí reunidos. Joseph salió a la terraza en camisa como estaba pese al frío de diciembre y le vieron apoyado en la barandilla. Decidieron dejarle a su aire mientras Adolf y Eva se quitaban sus abrigos y se acomodaban por la casa. Amelia se acercó a la muchacha y habló en voz baja.

\- ¿Tan mal está Michelle?

\- Pues… - Eva hizo un gesto contrariado. – Ayer fue con fiebre a la universidad, se tendría que haber quedado en casa. La verdad es que espero que se quede descansando…

Siguieron hablando de temas más triviales. Quedaban apenas unos minutos para la hora acordada cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la entrada. Al momento Joseph se personificó en medio del salón mirando a Shokichi que respondió al telefonillo.

\- Son Alex y compañía. – Resopló y miró a Joseph con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Michelle estará al llegar, ya lo verás. Igual se levantó tarde…

\- Sí… puede… - Se giró hacia el acuario, con la cabeza como un hervidero de ideas, pero no dejaría que el resto se diese cuenta.

El japonés se quedó en la entrada esperando a que subiese para recibirles. Pudieron oír el timbre del ascensor, y al momento unas voces que sonaban bastante crispadas, como si estuviesen discutiendo entre ellos. Se giraron todos en dirección a la puerta, intrigados.

\- Me va a oír. – Reconocieron la voz de Alex.

\- Tranquilo, Alex, no es para tanto… - Esa era Kanako.

\- Ay, ay, ay…

Shokichi se apartó de la puerta para dejar paso a Alex, que irrumpió en medio de la sala como una exhalación seguido de Yaeko, que al llegar a su lado posó una mano en su espalda. Estaba ojeroso, con aspecto de cansado y visiblemente alterado mientras revisaba toda la estancia de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Preguntó al aire.

\- ¿Dónde está quién? – Shokichi le miró sin entender. Entraron Marcos, Kanako y Sheila con expresión taciturna. – ¿Y Akari?

\- ¿Es que no ha llegado aún? – Alex le miró con la boca abierta. Al momento y maldiciendo en su lengua, se puso a revolver en su chaqueta sacando su móvil mientras Yaeko le frotaba la espalda hablando con voz suave para que se tranquilizase.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Joseph les miró muy serio y Yaeko se refugió detrás de Alex agarrándole con fuerza, intimidada.

\- ¿Por qué no está Akari con vosotros? – Shokichi se acercó a ellos.

\- Akari no… - Marcos estaba muy afónico y carraspeó antes de seguir. – No vino ayer a dormir.

\- ¿Cómo que no fue a dormir?

\- Ayer nos dijo… - Marcos empezó a hablar, pero como casi no se le oía agarró del brazo a Kanako señalándose la garganta y le puso ojitos de pena para que hablase por él. La japonesa le miró con una expresión comprensiva y siguió ella.

\- Al parecer ayer les mandó un mensaje diciendo que iba a llegar tarde. – Explicó mientras de fondo Alex daba golpecitos en el suelo con pie y paseaba nervioso rezongando en su lengua, con Yaeko siguiéndole. – … pero no apareció. Esta mañana les ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que IBAN – Remarcó el plural. – a venir si todo iba bien, pero no saben más.

\- No me lo coge. _¡Maldita sea!_ Sé que me ha estado leyendo.

En ese momento oyeron una exclamación de sorpresa en alemán y Yaeko le cogió la mano a Alex antes de que volviese a llamar. Eva miraba con asombro a Adolf, que era el que había hablado, llevándose una mano a la boca. Sheila se acercó a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos cayendo también en la misma conclusión.

\- Ay, madre… – Murmuró Eva. – Adolf, lo de ayer…

\- No, no. – Adolf la miró con una expresión que pretendía ser seria pero muy poco convincente. – Tiene que ser una casualidad.

\- Adolf. – Joseph se acercó al sofá. Su expresión estaba tensa mientras sonreía. – Creo que tú sabes algo que nosotros no. ¿Serías tan amable de iluminarnos? – En ese momento todos los presentes rodearon al hombre que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

\- Ayer Eva me avisó de que Michelle estaba mala, cuando la llamé, me cogió el teléfono Akari. Me dijo que estaba muy mal, pasé a buscarles y les dejé en casa de Michelle. Dejé a Akari encargado de comprarle las medicinas que le recomendé. No sé más. – Se hizo un silencio capaz de cortarse con un cuchillo. – No tiene por qué estar relacionado, nos estamos precipitando.

\- Nadie lo había insinuado hasta ahora. – Apuntó Joseph. En ese momento todos empezaron a hablar a la vez.

\- ¡Yo le mato! – Alex parecía al borde del colapso escribiendo en su teléfono. - ¡Le mato!

\- ¿Michelle tiene teléfono fijo? – Preguntó Amelia.

\- Muy lanzado le veo, ¿no? – Kanako buscó la aprobación de Marcos, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Chicos, escuchadme… - Todos ignoraron a Shokichi.

\- Qué fuerte, que fuerte, qué fuerte. – Yaeko agitaba las manos con emoción.

\- ¿Pero Michelle no estaba enferma? – Sheila cuestionó a Eva.

\- Bastante… - Eva jugueteó con un mechón de pelo mirando a Adolf.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – Joseph parecía ofendido de alguna forma.

\- Pero yo no he dicho que estén juntos… - Adolf resopló sin que nadie le hiciera caso.

\- ¡Chicos, por favor! - Shokichi resopló. No era capaz de hacerse oír por encima del jaleo que iba en aumento y se estaba frustrando. En ese momento Amelia, dándose cuenta, emitió un potente silbido haciendo callar a todos. El japonés miró sorprendido sin esperarse algo tan llamativo de la tímida mujer. - Esto… gracias, Amelia. – Se volvió al resto. – A ver, tranquilos, por favor. Lo primero es localizarles, no adelantemos acontecimientos. Por lo pronto, Michelle está mala, y Akari no sabemos dónde está, no tiene por qué estar relacionado, así que…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta interrumpiéndole. Se giraron todos hacia el telefonillo. Shokichi tragando saliva se acercó a descolgar y todos contuvieron el aliento, expectantes. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – El hombre aguardó la respuesta. – Vale. – Pulsó el interruptor y se giró al resto haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Y bien? – El silencio era tal que hasta pudieron oír a Marcos con su afonía.

\- Es Akari. – Se balanceó sobre sus pies.

\- ¿Él solo? – Esta vez fue Joseph el que preguntó.

\- Esto… no lo sé. – Se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Se me olvidó preguntar… – Al momento una marea de protestas se abalanzó sobre él.

\- Venga, Shokichi, solo tenías que hacer una pregunta. – Dijo Yaeko enfurruñada.

\- Bueno, Akari ha llegado fijo. – Alex seguía con su cantinela.

\- Esto va a ser muy interesante. – Comentó Sheila.

Intentando ignorarles, Shokichi accionó el manillar de la puerta dejándola entreabierta. Todos, Adolf incluido sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, hicieron corrillo en la puerta. Al poco, oyeron el timbre del ascensor, que provocó que las voces se convirtiesen en murmullos. Agudizaron el oído intentando oírles, pero si Akari estaba hablando, lo hacía en voz baja. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y el japonés entró con una expresión de espanto al encontrarse todos reunidos en la puerta.

\- Disculpad por el retr…

\- ¡TÚ! – Alex avanzó las dos zancadas que le separaban de Akari y le agarró de los brazos. – ¡¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?! ¡¿Es que no sabes avisar?! ¡¿Por qué has ignorado mis mensajes?! – Le agitó crispándole aún más la cara de desconcierto con la que le miraba. – No vives solo, ¿sabes? – Marcos se acercó a su lado cruzándose de brazos para reforzar la bronca. – Llevo toda la noche pensando dónde cojones estabas.

\- Oye, Alex no… - Frunció el ceño e intentó quitárselo de encima buscando una excusa, pero Marcos le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- No tío. – Bajo el tono para poder hablar. – Lo has hecho mal.

\- Tiene razón. – Añadió Shokichi. – No deberías…

\- Te lo dije. – Michelle, hasta entonces resguardada tras él entró en el salón y se encontró a todos mirándola. - ¿Qué os pasa? – Increpó con voz cascada.

\- Ay dios, que es cierto. – Murmuró Yaeko emocionada.

Todos quedaron callados al verla aparecer. Pálida, con las mejillas enrojecidas en parte por el frío de la calle, en parte por su enfermedad, visiblemente congestionada, respirando pesadamente y tosiendo. Se frotaba un brazo intentando darse calor. Su expresión se tornó en una claramente molesta al ver las miradas de lástima todos posadas en ella. El primero en reaccionar fue Joseph, que se acercó a ella de un salto.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, preciosa? – Preguntó con voz dulce pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Le puso la otra mano en la frente y frunció el ceño al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada a Akari, cuestionando sus cuidados. – Ven, vamos al sofá, tienes que descansar.

\- Puedo cabbinar sola. – Respondió con acritud intentando quitárselo de encima, pero dada su debilidad solo le dio un leve golpe en el pecho.

\- Si pensase que no ya te hubiera cogido en brazos. – Comentó con suavidad. – Vamos.

El grupo se abrió para dejarles pasar y Michelle se dejó guiar al sofá con los ojos de todos puestos en ellos. Akari quedó cerca de la puerta con actitud desolada sintiendo que sobraba de repente, pero entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

\- Gracias por cuidar de ella, Akari. – Shokichi le miró con emoción contenida. – Eres un buen hombre.

\- N-no es nada… en serio… – El hombretón asintió sin decir nada, pero antes de que se girase, le llamó de nuevo. – Esto… ¿tendrías una manta para Michelle? Es que bueno. – Se sonrojó. – A-aún tiene algo de fiebre y venía diciendo que tenía frío y…

\- Oh, sí, sí, claro. – Se giró de nuevo llevándose una mano a la cara. – Ven conmigo.

Los dos desaparecieron en busca de la manta. Adolf, aún un poco consternado, fue a la cocina a procurarse bebida antes de ocupar un asiento delante de la televisión. Mientras tanto el resto fue quitándose sus abrigos y dejándolos en el perchero mientras cuchicheaban.

\- Han follado fijo. – Dijo Kanako.

\- Qué dices, ¿no has visto qué cara tiene Michelle? – Sheila no tenía dudas. – Si parece más muerta que viva.

\- Y sigue siendo su profesora… - Apoyó Eva.

\- ¿Y Akari ha pasado la noche fuera de casa para no tener ningún premio? Ni de coña. – Yaeko la miró como si estuviese loca.

\- Y el otro día vino muy contento.

\- ¿Cómo que "vino muy contento"? – Amelia miró a Alex muy intrigada.

\- Fue a dar "clases particulares"… supuestamente. – Remarcó Marcos a media voz.

\- Chicos, el partido va a empezar. – Comentó Shokichi alegremente mientras llenaba los vasos de su gorra. – Coged algo de beber y vamos.

Con las últimas miradas de complicidad entre ellos, se encaminaron todos a la cocina a servirse bebidas. Como la última vez, Shokichi había preparado unas neveras con refrescos variados y barriles de cerveza. Sheila y Eva cogieron una lata cada una. Mientras el resto estaban acabando de decidirse, Marcos se puso a toser y Kanako le puso la mano en el brazo.

\- Ve a sentarte. – La japonesa le sonrió. – Ya te lo llevo yo.

\- Gracias, Kanako. – Marcos le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue feliz a sentarse.

\- Si te dejas, te va a tener todo el día así, ¿eh? – Le advirtió Alex con una sonrisilla

\- Está enfermo, no inválido, ¿lo sabías? – Comentó Yaeko con sarcasmo mientras su amiga enrojecía por momentos.

\- Qué va. – Sheila enarcó una ceja. – No está ni enfermo.

\- Venga, va, cómo os pasáis. – La defendió Eva.

\- Pero si es verdad. – Continuó Yaeko. – Porque no les viste en casa, que si a ver si tienes fiebre, que si cómo estás, que sí…

\- Peque. – La interrumpió Alex con tono severo agarrándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Suavizó el tono. –Vamos a sentarnos, anda.

La pareja se alejó charlando con Eva y Sheila con Yaeko haciéndole pucheros a Alex. El en sofá, Michelle, o al menos lo que creían que era Michelle, estaba envuelta en una manta y semienterrada en cojines en la esquina con forma de L que formaba el mueble. A su lado se había acomodado Marcos, y al lado de este Shokichi, con el que estaba charlando. Como otras veces, el suelo estaba lleno de los cojines que no había acaparado Michelle para que pudieran sentarse también en el suelo, pero la pareja escogió uno de los pufs, con Yaeko sentada entre las piernas de Alex y éste abrazándola. Sheila y Eva se quedaron con el otro puf. Adolf estaba sentado enfrente, al lado de Michelle en el final del sofá con contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba. Akari había cogido una férrea posición en el suelo lo más cercana a Michelle, mientras Joseph, de pie tras el sofá e inclinado sobre el respaldo con su cara cerca de la de la mujer ofrecía amable e insistentemente su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué prefieres, preciosa? ¿Cerveza, agua, un té, un refresco…? – Sonrió amable. Michelle le dedicó una mirada torva y sacó la boca del cuello de su jersey.

\- Veneno. – En su cabeza dijo algo más del estilo "para que me dejéis tranquila", pero su estado actual le impidió completar la frase.

\- Bueno, será agua de momento. – Comentó con voz suave dándose la vuelta.

Joseph, inmune a las febriles puyas de la rubia se encaminó a la cocina. Allí aún estaba Kanako, ruborizada. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de defenderse. Se habían reído de ella. ¿Y qué si quería ser amable con Marcos? No era su problema. En ese momento sintió la mano de Amelia en su brazo.

\- No les hagas caso. – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa y un levísimo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. – Yo haría lo mismo.

Un poco más animada, Kanako sirvió un par de cervezas en sendos vasos más otro para Amelia. Estaba acabando de llenar éste último cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

\- Eso es estilo. Cómo se nota la experiencia. – Cuando la japonesa se giró Joseph le guiñó un ojo sonriente. – Venga que te está esperando ya.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. – Murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder de nuevo y huyendo a los sofás.

\- Por cierto, Amelia. – La mujer se giró al oírle. – Unos cuarenta minutos.

\- ¿Eh? – Le miró confundida. - ¿De qué me hablas?

\- Es lo que va a durar el combate. – Volvió a mirarla con esos ojos que parecían leer el pensamiento. – Unos cuarenta minutos.

\- Ah… ehh… gracias.

Agradecía la información, aunque se preguntaba por qué se la había dado así de repente, aunque no tardaría en saberlo. Cuando se acercó para coger su sitio frente al televisor, Kanako estaba a los pies de Marcos, al lado de Akari. Al verla llegar, Shokichi palmeó un sitio libre a su lado.

\- Amelia-chan. – Le sonrió. – Este sitio es para ti.

\- Gracias. – Aceptó la oferta un poco descolocada. Al menos tenía reposabrazos.

\- Es por si tienes alguna duda, ¿eh? – Murmuró comprensivo guiñándole un ojo, y le apretó el hombro afectuosamente.

Joseph, tras dejarle a mano a Michelle un vaso de agua y una jarra llena, se sentó en una butaca que colocó entre los pufs y el sofá al lado de Amelia. Todos charlaban animadamente sobre el combate que estaban a punto de ver. Shokichi parecía una enciclopedia sobre todos los tiempos, marcas y eventos en los que había competido Keiji, y Joseph aportaba los datos más técnicos. Michelle intervenía muy poco, pero asentía con la cabeza. Sin girar la cabeza, Amelia podía oír de cuando en cuando algún beso de Alex y Yaeko. Eva y Sheila se reían en voz baja cada vez que Marcos picaba en el hombro a Kanako para que le acercase la cerveza posada en la mesa y devolvérsela de igual forma. Shokichi estaba radiante de energía. Todos estaban animados. ¿Era ella la única que se sentía inquieta?

Sabía que era un deporte, que había unas reglas, que no iban a dejar que les pasase nada serio a los púgiles, pero… solo se necesita un mal puñetazo, una mala pisada, un despiste, para hacer una lesión importante. Además había oído historias turbias. Al otro boxeador se le podía ir la cabeza y hacerle daño a Keiji. ¿Quién iba a pararles si pasaba algo así? Había visto combates por internet, a veces al árbitro le costaba separarles, o eso le parecía. Confiaba en Keiji. Claro que lo hacía. Sabía lo duro que entrenaba, lo que se preparaba, tanto física como mentalmente, lo que no se fiaba era del otro. Una vez el pelirrojo le dijo que saber que alguien gritaba su nombre, aunque no fuese en el estadio, le animaba a seguir, aunque el combate fuese duro. Eso haría, aunque su voz no llegase a salir, gritaría de corazón.

Según llegaba la hora acordada la excitación de los presentes aumentó hasta que por fin el programa que emitía el enfrentamiento empezó y oyeron a los comentaristas aportando datos sobre el evento. Ya estaba ahí, podía verle, ataviado con sus pantalones y guantes, el cartel anunciando su categoría de campeón mundial, su ratio de victorias, sus 175 centímetros de estatura y sus 61 kilos de peso. Arrugó el gesto al oír el comentario que afirmaba que recibía el nombre de "El boxeador deslucido". Su expresión, incluso por la tele pese a estar a punto de combatir, aunque más seria, era igual de serena que siempre. Notó su corazón bombeando con fuerza. No. No quería ver cómo le pegaban, aunque fuese por deporte. Se removió inquieta en el asiento y notó la mano de Shokichi en la pierna. Al mirarle, el hombre con apenas una sonrisa, rostro sereno y mirándola con cariño asintió levemente. Él iba a estar ahí si lo necesitaba. Bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada. ¿Es que tanto se le notaba? Presentaron al otro boxeador. Al contrario que Keiji, tenía cara de pocos amigos, ceño fruncido y taciturno. Mientras hablaban de él, aprovechó para mirar la hora en su móvil. Tenía que aguantar cuarenta angustiosos minutos. Ahora entendía por qué Joseph le había dicho cuánto iba a durar, y vio sus ojos azules mirándola de refilón con una sonrisa comprensiva cuando giró la cabeza hacia él un instante.

Los dos contrarios se prepararon en el ring mientras en el salón se reducía el volumen de los comentarios. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Alex abrazando a Yaeko. Sheila y Eva tenían las manos entrelazadas sin apartar la vista de la tele. Bueno, al menos ver a más gente preocupada le hizo sentir mejor. Era el momento de la verdad. Esto también es parte de la vida de Keiji. Suspiró y la temida campana marcó el comienzo.

Ella no estaba preparada. Lo supo en cuanto el otro boxeador amagó el primer golpe. Lo confirmó cuando Keiji empezó a devolverlos. Pero supo que eso no era para ella en cuanto los puñetazos empezaron a acertar en el cuerpo de ambos. El minutero de la tele que indicaba la duración del round parecía ir más lento de lo normal, burlándose de ella. A su alrededor sus amigos hacían comentarios y animaban al Keiji de la tele como si pudiesen oírle. Sus exclamaciones de sorpresa, los gritos puntuales de susto de Yaeko, las protestas y los gritos de la gente de la propia televisión más los comentaristas empezaron a mezclarse en su cabeza. Lo único que era capaz de ver era a Keiji ora esquivando golpes, ora parándolos con su cuerpo y sufrir como si los estuviese recibiendo ella misma. Cuando acabó el primer round dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Ni siquiera recordaba haber estado conteniendo la respiración. ¿Iba a ser así cada ronda? No iba a poder aguantarlo. Tendría que haberse quedado en casa, entretener su mente con algún videojuego y leer más tarde algún periódico deportivo que diese el resultado.

Shokichi posó la mano en su brazo y se giró a él dando un respingo. La cuestionó con la mirada, no queriendo poner en evidencia su angustia. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada y el hombre apretó su brazo sin decir nada. Bebió unos cuantos tragos largos de la cerveza, que no había tocado, al darse cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca. Algunos aprovecharon también para picar comida. Le parecía imposible que fuesen capaces de comer, con lo encogido que tenía ella el estómago. Sonó la campana. Se mordió el labio. No quería mirar la pantalla. Intentó no hacerlo, pero era aún peor oírles sin saber del todo qué estaba pasando. Así pasó ese round. Y el siguiente. Cada vez estaba más encogida en el asiento, incapaz de reaccionar. Notaba las miradas de Shokichi sobre ella, cada vez más preocupado. Se sentía estúpida. Se quería ir a casa. No lo estaba pasando bien. Al final del siguiente round se disculpó para ir al baño. Se levantó con cuidado. Estaba agarrotada desde los hombros hasta los dedos de los pies y cuando se miró en el espejo del baño estaba pálida. Hizo uso del retrete y aprovechó para refrescarse la cara al lavarse las manos. Al salir su vaso de cerveza estaba lleno de nuevo. Cuando intentó averiguar quién había sido, Joseph hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

En el siguiente round el combate empezó a calentarse. Los boxeadores empezaban a mostrar los primeros síntomas de cansancio y empezaban a atacar fuerte. Subió los pies al sofá intentando ocultar la cara tras las rodillas, que rodeó con un brazo. El otro se estaba agarrando en el asiento donde estaba con tanta intensidad que tenía los nudillos blancos. Entonces sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya. Al girarse a su derecha Shokichi la estaba mirando casi con pena. Se dio cuenta de lo agitada que tenía la respiración. El japonés llevó su mano al antebrazo para que pudiera agarrarse sin miedo, cosa que no dudó en hacer. Hacia la mitad del round sonó un móvil y Adolf se levantó disculpándose, alejándose un poco del resto. Empezó hablando en inglés. Parecía que le había llamado su mujer y lo confirmaron cuando al poco siguió hablando en alemán. Sonaba preocupado En ese momento un gancho hizo trastabillar a Keiji de espaldas y todos dieron un grito ahogado. Amelia apartó la cara de la pantalla conteniendo un sollozo. Cuando sonó la campana, vieron que Keiji tenía un corte en un pómulo. Adolf volvió a sentarse.

\- Te lo has perdido. – Anunció Michelle con voz ronca y un ligero tinte de acritud en su voz.

\- Bueno. – Adolf giró la cara a la pantalla con el rostro inexpresivo. Parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, Adolf? – Shokichi le miró serio. – ¿Todo bien?

\- Era mi mujer. – Tragó saliva. – Solo quería saber a qué hora voy a volver.

\- Ah. – Shokichi frunció el ceño extrañado. Eso no era normal, nunca le preguntaba cuándo iba a volver. – ¿Va a salir? Si tienes que volver por la niña…

\- No, no. – Adolf hizo un gesto displicente. Claramente no quería hablar de ello. – Estará en casa.

\- Bueno. – Comentó Joseph con un tono casual. – Dile que venga la próxima vez y así no tiene que estar pendiente de saber a qué hora vas a llegar.

Puede que Joseph estuviese sonriendo mientras decía eso, pero desde su posición Amelia pudo ver su mano en el regazo cerrada en un puño. Se produjo un silencio tenso. Eva estaba seria, con Sheila mirándola preocupada y acariciando discretamente la mano que tenía agarrada.

El cargado ambiente se disolvió parcialmente cuando oyeron la campana de nuevo anunciando el sexto round. Miró su móvil discretamente. Al menos quedaban otros 15 minutos de los cuarenta que le había advertido Joseph que pasarían. Keiji estaba cansado, lo sabía. Realmente el otro boxeador también, pero eso ella era incapaz de verlo. Se notó temblar agarrada al brazo de Shokichi que de vez en cuando le acariciaba la pierna. Notó que aunque todos estaban elevando cada vez más la voz con sus comentarios, el hombre se estaba conteniendo, cosa que de verdad agradecía. Cuando volvió a sonar la campana, el japonés se levantó para ir al baño y se sintió como si hubiese estado tapada con una manta y se la quitasen de golpe. Sacó su móvil de nuevo y abrió la conversación que tenía con Keiji. Era absurdo, lo sabía, no iba a responderle ahora, estaba viéndole cómo le echaban agua por encima y crema en las zonas donde empezaban a salirle hematomas. Escribió a toda velocidad, ni siquiera tenía claro si correctamente, y se guardó de nuevo el teléfono al volver Shokichi. Con la campana, empezó la siguiente ronda, ahogó un lamento en la mano. Empezaba a odiar ese sonido. Se sentía desvalida y culpable. De lo que estaba viendo dependía la carrera del pelirrojo, no entendía del todo las reglas, no era capaz de soportar verlo y tampoco podía hacer nada que le ayudase directamente, solo mirar. En su interior pensaba que Keiji se disgustaría si la viera así, en vez de estar apoyándole, agarrada al brazo de su amigo como una cría paseando por la casa del horror de una feria cualquiera. Notando su turbación, Shokichi rodeó sus hombros con un brazo atrayéndola hacia así en un abrazo paternal. Se dejó llevar, refugiándose en el hombretón, que tenía una confianza ciega en su amigo. Ya le daba igual lo que pensase el resto sobre lo preocupada que estaba. ¿Por qué no podía estar ella así de tranquila? Solo quería que acabase ya. Apenas fue consciente del intermedio. Y mentiría si dijese que se enteró de cómo había ido la última ronda, pues se pasó más tiempo con la cara contra el hombro de Shokichi que mirando a la pantalla, temblando y dando respingos al oír las voces, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con cariño. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Keiji se alzaba con la victoria.

A su alrededor sonaron voces de júbilo celebrando la victoria del boxeador. Cuando se separó de Shokichi y miró al televisor, estaban enfocando a Keiji, con el guante en alto y una sonrisa serena en su rostro. Soltó una carcajada nasal, aliviada, y se relajó tan de golpe que se sintió mareada. Había acabado al fin, había ganado y se le veía bien, aunque en la pantalla de alta definición se apreciaba con claridad el corte de la mejilla y algún golpe más.

\- ¿Ves Amelia-chan? – Shokichi la sacó de su ensimismamiento. – Te dije que estaría bien. – Al fin se permitió sonreír y asintió sin saber muy bien qué más añadir. – Bueno, ¡a comer!

Shokichi se levantó seguido de Amelia, que se había ofrecido para ayudarle a llevar a la mesa las bandejas de sándwiches que habían preparado y cuencos con comida para picotear. Amelia entre medias aprovechó para sacar el móvil y mandar otro mensaje a Keiji, felicitándole. Al mirar al lado, Marcos jugueteaba con la coleta de Kanako que fingía molestarse.

\- ¿Qué quieeeres, Marcos? – Kanako le intentó coger la mano sin mucho empeño.

\- Nada. – Le toqueteó el pelo otra vez. – Es que se te queda de punta y me hace gracia.

\- Venga, para. – Sonrió y se incorporó de rodillas frente a él.

\- Jooo… cómo eres… – Puso pucheros mirándola.

\- Qué tonto… - Sonriendo le golpeó el hombro cariñosamente.

\- Eeehhh… que estoy malito. – Le cogió la muñeca acercándola hacia sí y Kanako se sonrojó. – No me pegues.

\- Ey, suelta. – Movió el brazo fingiendo forcejear y con el pulso acelerado.

\- ¿Me llenas el vaso, porfi? – Pidió con voz de pena, que junto con su afonía, resultaba adorable, además de tener sus ojos esmeralda clavados en ella.

\- N-no puedo si me agarras. – Kanako notaba la respiración acelerada y le resultaba complicado no mirarle los labios. Intentó empujarle con la otra mano, que también se la cogió. – Tonto.

\- Te suelto si me traes eso. – Sonrió pícaro y volvió a hacer pucheros. – Porfi.

\- N-no sé si te lo mereces. – Contestó irguiéndose e intentando parecer digna pero se le escapaba la sonrisa.

\- Joder. – La voz ronca, cascada y claramente irritada de Michelle llegó desde la montaña de cojines que estaba al lado de Marcos. – ¿Se puede saber qué os…? – Le dio un ataque de tos y Akari se incorporó preocupado mirándola con ansiedad pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Cuando se recuperó, cogió aire con dificultad y siguió, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. – ¿… qué os pasa a vosotros?

Marcos bastante sonrojado soltó a Kanako que se levantó cogiendo el vaso y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al pasar al lado de Yaeko también se levantó y la siguió, además de oír las risitas de Eva y Sheila. El mejicano miró a Michelle con inquina.

\- ¿Por qué te metes? – Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. – Estábamos jugando.

\- Me dais dolor de cabeza. – Suspiró llevándose la mano al pecho con un gesto de dolor. – Pesados.

\- Michelle, preciosa. – Joseph apareció por detrás pasando un brazo por encima de Marcos y otro por encima de Michelle. – Deja tontear a la juventud, que el muchacho lo estaba haciendo bien.

\- Eh, que yo no estaba… - Intentó defenderse, pero Joseph le interrumpió.

\- No seas modesto. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Además lo que pasa es que tienes hambre, ¿verdad, querida Michelle?

\- Olvídame, Joseph.

Se incorporó un momento forzando a Joseph a soltarla que se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá. Akari leyéndole el pensamiento a Michelle, le acercó el vaso de agua. Como agradecimiento, Michelle posó la mano sobre su cabeza un momento y el japonés le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante a Joseph. Se levantó del suelo.

\- Voy a ayudar a Shokichi a traer la comida.

\- Pelota. – Marcos amagó una patada que Akari esquivó.

\- Mimado. – Acusó el japonés y fue a reunirse con Shokichi.

\- Eso es verdad. – Dijo Michelle.

\- Tienes envidia.

\- ¿De ti? Ddingudda.

\- A mí me cuidan.

\- A mí tabbién. Tú solo tieddes cuento.

\- Estoy afónico.

\- Eso ddo es ddada.

\- Sois como críos. – Adolf resopló exasperado. – Los dos. No sé quién es peor

\- Oh, vamos, no les cortes. Estaba siendo divertido. – Comentó Joseph con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, Joseph. – Dijo Marcos de repente con ilusión. – Muchas gracias por la chupa de cuero, tío. Es una pasada. De verdad.

\- Sabía que te gustaría. – Su expresión de autosuficiencia hizo resoplar a Michelle.

\- Yo creo que es lo más cuidado de su cuarto. – Afirmó Alex.

\- Dirás lo único que cuida. – Corroboró Sheila.

\- El chaval sabe apreciar la calidad. – Joseph le estaba cogiendo aprecio al rubio.

\- Bueno. – Eva intervino. – La verdad es que le queda muy bien.

\- Sí, sí. – Sheila sonrió ladina. – Y si no, le preguntamos a Kanako.

\- ¿Por qué a Kanako? – Marcos sintió las mejillas arder.

\- Para tener más opiniones. – Alex le sonrió socarrón. – ¿Para qué si no?

Momentos antes Shokichi aprovechó el momento a solas con Amelia para charlar un poco. La había visto muy preocupada durante todo el combate. No estaba acostumbrada al boxeo, de hecho intuía que no le gustaba nada, sumado al hecho de ver a Keiji recibiendo puñetazos sabiendo lo enamorada que estaba de él, había sido demasiada emoción en poco tiempo. Lo supo por la fuerza con la que se agarró a él en las últimas rondas.

\- ¿Estás más tranquila ya? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! – Se sonrojó poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja. – Sí… Esto… P-perdona por lo de antes…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pues por… - Al levantar la cabeza vio que Shokichi sabía de lo que hablaba y se estaba haciendo el despistado. Sonrió ella también. – Gracias.

\- No me las des. – Miró a Amelia y le puso la mano en el brazo. – Tranquila, tampoco se lo diré a él. – Se giró hacia la cocina, haciendo como que no veía su sonrojo. - A ver…

\- ¿Os echo una mano por aquí? – Akari había llegado y se había llevado la mano a la nuca. – Creo que Michelle tiene hambre…

Shokichi y Amelia se miraron con una sonrisilla, ésta última llevándose una mano a la boca. Mientras repartían entre ellos las cosas para llevarlo, vieron a Kanako acercarse sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido seguida de Yaeko.

\- ¿Qué pasa, chicas? – Preguntó Shokichi intrigado.

\- Vengo a… - Kanako enseñó el vaso pero Yaeko la interrumpió antes de seguir.

\- Ya ves, parece que no le pone suficientes cervezas a Marcos en el bar, así que también tiene que hacerlo aquí.

\- Tú también traes el vaso de Alex. – Dijo Shokichi con un tono que no tenía nada de inocente.

Se alejaron con las bandejas de comida dejando a Kanako con una sonrisa triunfal mientras echaba más cerveza en los vasos.

\- No te lo tengas tan creído, que vaya tonteo os traéis. – Yaeko se cruzó de brazos. Bajó la voz – El otro día pasó algo y no me lo quieres decir.

\- No pasó nada, ya te lo he dicho. – Respondió ofendida mirando a los lados por si le oía alguien. – Y no estamos tonteando.

\- Ya claro. Luego decís de nosotros. Pero oye. – Dijo con malicia. – Que si lo que quieres es jugar a los médicos con tu querido Marquitos, seguro que Shokichi puede dejaros una habitación…

\- Yaeko, déjalo. – Le devolvió el vaso de Alex ya lleno.

\- Oh, venga, ¡si sois muy monos! Deberíais…

\- ¡Cállate! – Masculló exasperada. – Al final te van a oír. – Suspiró concentrándose en llenar el vaso que tenía en la mano. – No, no pasó nada. – Tragó saliva. – Ni pasará. Ya sé que no está tan malo ya, pero al menos déjame hacer esto, ¿vale?

\- Mujer, era una broma… - Puso cara de arrepentimiento, pero esta vez no le valió.

\- Ya. – Empezó a llenar otro. – Para ti siempre es una broma.

Kanako vio a Yaeko irse al sofá por el rabillo del ojo mientras posaba un momento la cerveza y se llevaba una mano a los ojos. Quizá se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Hasta Michelle había hecho comentarios sobre cómo se estaban portando. A ella le parecía que no era para tanto, al menos comparando con los últimos días, pero claro. Los presentes tampoco sabían lo que había pasado recientemente… A no ser que Akari se hubiera ido de la lengua, y por la salud de sus genitales esperaba que no. Cogió el vaso y volvió con el resto. Pese a que se moría de ganas de sentarse de nuevo contra las piernas de Marcos, dejó la bebida a su alcance en la mesa y optó por hacerse un hueco entre Michelle, que se había desecho de parte de los cojines para poder comer y Adolf.

Cuando la vio llegar, Marcos se recolocó en el asiento para que la muchacha se sentase a sus pies de nuevo. Al ver que no solo no lo hacía sino que además optaba por sentaba lejos de él, notó una punzada de decepción en el pecho y dedicó una mirada resentida a Michelle, que ésta pareció no notar. Por su comentario de antes ahora le estaba ignorando. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza pensativo. Entonces, Shokichi dio una palmada para atraer la atención de todos.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. – Empezó con una amplia sonrisa. – Ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos, a excepción de Keiji, voy a aprovechar para recordaros que el día 24 volveremos a reunirnos todos aquí. Así que… - Lanzó una mirada pícara a todos los presentes. – ¿qué tal va ese _secret santa_?

Joseph mostró una amplia sonrisa, Alex y Yaeko se rieron entre ellos, y, en general todos parecían bastante relajados… Excepto cuatro personas. Amelia resopló sonoramente y se removió inquieta en el asiento pasándose las manos por el pelo. Marcos pareció darse cuenta de repente que quedaban menos de dos semanas para la fiesta y Eva enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello llevando su vista a la terraza de Shokichi. Pero ninguna reacción tan llamativa como la de Akari. Blanco como la nieve recién caía, con un sudor frío perlando su frente, sentado en el suelo agitando la pierna y pasándose la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo.

\- Akari. – La voz cargada de sorna de Joseph canturreó. – Pareces nervioso. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? ¿O quizá mejor un consejo sobre regalos? – El aludido le miró aterrado.

\- Oh, oh. – Shokichi se inclinó hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Si tienes problemas te puedo ayudar. Bueno. – Se incorporó. – Puedo ayudaros a cualquiera. Es más, si tenéis problemas para regalarme a mí, os puedo decir lo que me…

\- Eeeehhhh… Joooooo… No lo digas. – Pidió Yaeko. – Si se dice no tiene gracia.

\- Gracias. – Gruñó Michelle entre bocado y bocado. – Al menos hay alguien con cabeza.

\- Jo. – Shokichi puso pucheros. – Pero quiero saber quién os ha tocado…

\- Se llama _secret_ por algo. – Joseph palmeó el hombro del japonés. – Pero podemos hacer apuestas. Así tiene más emoción. – Paseó la vista por todos. – No sé… Por ejemplo podría intentar saber a quién le ha tocado Kanako… – En ese momento Marcos levantó la vista hacia él y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de Joseph. – … o quién no la tiene. O quién le ha tocado a Mi…

\- Joseph, cállate. – Michelle le interrumpió lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

\- Venga tío, tiene razón. – Intervino Alex. – Así no es divertido.

\- Eso. – Dijo Sheila. – Nada de ayudas. Eso es trampa.

\- Keiji tampoco me quiere decir quién le ha tocado. – Protestó Shokichi. – Seguro que además os estáis ayudando entre vosotros.

Con la conversación alrededor del _Secret Santa_ en pleno apogeo, Adolf se levantó del asiento y se fue la cocina. Hablar de eso le recordaba su propio cumpleaños y la cena con los padres de Eva, e, inevitablemente, pensar en su mujer. Recordaba cuando se conocieron. Ella le dijo que era una pena que hubiese nacido en Navidad, porque solo le hacían un regalo. En ese momento, la que ahora era su mujer, había decidido que ella siempre le haría dos regalos.

Ese día era la primera vez que Rose le llamaba para preguntarle a qué hora iba a volver a casa. Le había insistido en que viniese, ¿por qué ese interés repentino en saber cuándo estaría en casa de nuevo? Nunca llegaba tarde, por lo que nunca le pedía explicaciones aunque siempre le contaba todo, y notaba la inquietud en su estómago desde que descolgó el teléfono. Eso sin contar los comentarios de Michelle y Joseph, o la mirada entre preocupación y lástima de Shokichi. Le había dolido, pero no podía culparles. Su mujer se negaba por sistema siempre que podía a acompañarle a los eventos que organizaban sus amigos y, aunque por supuesto nunca se lo habían dicho a él directamente, cada vez que la nombraba notaba gestos de desencanto en sus amigos. Claro que quería a su mujer, pero es que ellos también formaban parte de su vida, ¿no? ¿Por qué no les aceptaba? Tampoco es que les odiase, pero siempre podía de excusa a Dana. Además últimamente su mujer visitaba a muchas amigas de las que luego apenas volvía a saber nada. Pero confiaba en ella. Si no lo hacía, si ese pilar fundamental se derrumbaba… ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo.

\- ¿Adolf? – La voz suave de Eva le sobresaltó. - ¿Estás bien?

No supo qué responder. La perceptiva Eva. Pese al poco tiempo que llevaban juntos habían alcanzado un nivel de compresión mutua que solo da trabajar muchas horas juntos codo con codo. Era normal, pues, que le estuviese preguntando. La llamada de su mujer le había preocupado en más aspectos de los que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

\- Sí, tranquila. – Sonrió. – Solo vengo a por algo de beber.

\- Bueno… - Eva le miró aún intranquila sin creerle. – S-sé que no soy nadie, pero… puedes confiar en mí si necesitas hablar… - Le miró muy seria. En ese momento parecía mentira que solo tuviese dieciocho años.

\- Eres una buena chica, Eva. – Sonrió, esta vez más sincero. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero recordaré lo que me has dicho.

Sabía que no le había creído. Lo veía en sus ojos. Tenía ante sí a su persona de confianza, era consciente de que podría contarle cualquier cosa con la certeza de que sería discreta, pero no podía decirle sus sospechas a la dulce Eva. Se preocuparía por él. La metería en problemas, sería cargarla a ella con su carga, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Prefería verla feliz. Él no se merecía tanta atención, y menos aún de ella. Vio a Eva remoloneando a su alrededor esperando que dijese algo. Al final la muchacha suspiró y lanzándole una última mirada preocupada hizo amago de volver al sofá.

\- Eva, espera un momento. – Vio a Eva girarse con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Sí, Adolf? – Bajó un poco el tono.

\- Tú crees… - Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que el jolgorio del grupo tapaba su conversación, aunque bajó la voz. – … crees que entre Akari y… - Se encogió de hombros sin mirarla directamente. – Bueno, eso.

\- ¿Eh? – Eva le miró parpadeando un par de veces. No era lo que se esperaba, y con esta era la segunda vez que se interesaba por la vida amorosa de Michelle. Desde luego había razones, pero seguía resultándole llamativo. – Pues… No sé, la verdad. No creo… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – A ver… sé que él… bueno. Creo que es evidente.

\- Desde luego. – Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- No me dijiste que ayer les dejaste…

\- No lo pensé. – Le interrumpió mientras miraba por encima de su hombro comprobando que nadie se acercaba. – ¿Quién iba a pensar que se quedaría? – Oyó una risita de Eva y la miró contrariado. - ¿Ves bien lo que ha pasado?

\- No es eso. Comprendo que es una situación difícil. – Su sonrisa se desvaneció gradualmente. – Pero siguen siendo personas, y creo que nadie decide voluntariamente quién le gusta. – Bajó la voz hasta apenas un murmullo al tiempo que su cara enrojecía. – O de quién se enamora. – Apartó la cara de Adolf – Bueno, vuelvo con el resto.

Cuando se sentó al lado de Sheila de nuevo, su amiga la cuestionó con gestos. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza. La mejicana suspiró pero no insistió. Se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros, y se iba a enterar antes o después. Al momento Adolf volvió con el resto.

La conversación giraba en torno a celebraciones y fiestas

\- La verdad es que con una casa así da gusto invitar a gente. – Alex echó un vistazo por la sala. – Aunque para recoger tiene que ser un coñazo.

\- No es para tanto. – Shokichi sonrió. – Lo importante es tener gente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en organizar fiestas. – Sentenció Joseph. – La gente se arregla, hay buen ambiente, alcohol y siempre hay algo que celebrar, ¿verdad, Shokichi?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eso es lo que pienso yo! Jo, es una pena que no estuvieses en el cumple de este muchacho. – Pasó el brazo por los hombros de Marcos. - ¡Ese día sí que lo pasamos bien!

\- Unos más que otros. – Insinuó Yaeko fingiendo estar profundamente interesada en las uñas de sus manos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Joseph se inclinó hacia ella. – Cuéntame más. – Yaeko dio un respingo y se agarró a Alex mirándole con pavor.

\- Yaeko, cállate. – Kanako la fulminó con la mirada desde el lado opuesto.

\- ¡Oh, eso me recuerda algo! – Shokichi se emocionó. – Marcos, ¿recuerdas lo que te regalé?

\- Shokichi, NO. – Michelle le señaló muy seria con el dedo, pero el japonés ni se inmutó. A sus pies Akari tenía un ataque de tos.

\- Claro. – Marcos contestó ignorando a Michelle. – Unos vasos de chupito y una botella de tequila cojonuda.

\- No sé si es buena idea… - Amelia a su lado tenía serias dudas.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Joseph miró a su alrededor como todos se debatían entre unos con sonrisa y otros asustados.

\- Es que verás. Cuando compré esa botella no sabía si la abriríamos ese día…

\- Jojo, esto va a ser divertido. – Alex se rascó la barbilla.

\- … así que compré otra para mí. – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero no he encontrado el momento para abrirla, y hoy estamos todos y ha ganado Keiji. ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

\- ¡NO! - El grito procedía de Akari y Kanako. Él apartó la vista mientras que Kanako enterró la cara en las manos. Marcos miró a la japonesa con ansiedad.

\- Exijo saber AHORA MISMO qué pasó en ese cumpleaños. – Dijo Joseph con una creciente curiosidad devorándole por dentro.

\- Digamos – Respondió Sheila. – que todo empezó porque aquí el amigo Marcos propuso "un tequila sexy".

\- ¿En serio? – Joseph le miró enarcando una ceja. – ¿Cómo fuiste de osado?

\- ¡Cállate, Sheila! – El aludido estaba rojo mirando de reojo a Kanako. – Además eso os gustó a todos. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Fue un juego, tampoco es que… - Empezó Shokichi, pero Alex le interrumpió.

\- Bueno, fue más divertido cuando vosotras casi os montáis una orgía lésbica. – Besó el cuello a Yaeko que soltó una risita.

\- Eh, eh, no es justo. – Joseph tenía el ceño fruncido. – Tenéis que invitarme a esas cosas divertidas. Saca la botella, Shokichi.

\- Shokichi, ni se te ocurra. – Amenazó Michelle. – Y si lo haces no pienso beber.

\- Oh, ¿con quién te estuviste sobeteando, Michelle? – Joseph sonrió con cierta lascivia. –Es por tener la imagen mental, ya sabes.

\- ¡No fue cosa de Michelle! – Intervino Akari.

\- ¡Pero qué mentiroso! – Marcos le dio una patada.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el problema? – La voz cortante de Kanako, con el rostro enrojecido, sonó entonces. – Que ALGUIEN aterrizó sobre las tetas de ALGUIEN y ni siquiera parece agradecerlo.

\- ¿Le agradeciste tú el beso a Marcos? – Comentó Michelle con un tono que helaba la sangre.

\- Ay, eso me ha dolido hasta a mí. – Murmuró Yaeko.

\- Oh, ¿le diste un beso? – Shokichi le miró enternecido. – Qué bonito.

\- Yo… yo… - Dijo Marcos que miró a Kanako echa una bolita en el sofá con la cara entre las rodillas.

\- Eso os pasa por beber… - Adolf negaba con la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- No discutáis, no fue para tanto. – El tono conciliador de Eva no calmó los ánimos.

\- Quieto todo el mundo. – Joseph se puso en pie. – Estoy consiguiendo la información a medias, y os aseguro que puedo pensar cosas mucho peores de las que pasaron seguro, así que quiero saber cómo fue la fiesta exactamente.

\- Mira. - Michelle resopló. – Marcos propuso un tequila sexy. Nos lamimos unos a otros, luego nosotras bebimos aparte. Kanako y yo sobamos las tetas a todas. Sí, Eva incluída, Adolf, no me mires así. Luego le metí la cara a Akari entre mis tetas, éste – señaló a Marcos. – le dio un beso a Kanako y ella y Yaeko se quedaron a dormir en su casa. FIN. Ahora dejad de dar por culo y hablad más bajo. – Le dio un ataque de tos y alargó el brazo al vaso de agua que acabó acercándole Akari.

\- Oh. Akari, y eso que parecías tonto… – Joseph tenía los ojos muy abiertos. – Y luego vais todos de puritanos. Qué poca vergüenza. – Sonrió. – Me gusta.

Se produjo un tenso silencio solo interrumpido por la tos de Michelle. Kanako tenía los pies en el sofá enterrando la cara en los brazos. Marcos la miraba de reojo recordando su lengua paseándose por el hombro de la muchacha y el olor de sus sábanas al acostarse al día siguiente. Eva tenía las manos en la cara incapaz de mirar a nadie, con Sheila al lado picándola para que las quitase. Akari estaba pálido mirando al infinito.

\- Shokichi, déjala para otra ocasión. – Comentó Amelia. Por un momento al hombre le recordó a Keiji de una forma que no sabía explicar. – Hoy igual no es el mejor momento…

\- Jo, pero…

\- Nosotras tenemos que ir a trabajar luego. – Comentó Yaeko y Kanako levantó un momento la vista agradecida. – No podemos beber.

\- Yo no bebo. – Dijo Adolf. – Ya lo sabes.

\- Yo tampoco voy a beber. – Sentenció Akari.

\- Ya lo pillo. – Suspiró. – Con lo bueno que está ese tequila.

\- Eso no te lo niego. – Afirmó Marcos.

\- Además así también bebe Keiji. – Alex intentó animar al rector.

\- Ese nunca bebe…

Se pusieron a charlar sobre cuándo sería el mejor momento para abrir la famosa botella de tequila, y aprovechando la algarabía, Kanako, que aún tenía los pies en el sofá y la cabeza medio resguardada en los brazos, habló a Michelle en voz baja.

\- Oye… ¿Por qué has tenido que recordarlo? Estaba borracha…

\- No estuvo tan mal – Kanako la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Es verdad. – Le dio un golpecito en el hombro. – Anímate.

\- Es el de Kanako. – La aludida levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre en labios de Marcos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu cumple. – Se sonrojó. – Es el siguiente cumpleaños que hay. Bueno, antes es el de Adolf, pero ese ya vamos a celebrarlo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Shokichi la miró con una sonrisa. - ¿Y cuántos cumples? – Vio cómo bajaba los pies del sofá.

\- Veinte. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Por?

\- ¡VEINTE! – El hombre se llevó una mano a la boca. - ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho? ¡Tenemos que celebrar tu _seijin no hi_!

\- Ooohhh… - Yaeko juntó los puños en el pecho con emoción.

\- ¿Su qué? – Marcos miró extrañado a la japonesa preguntándose si sería algún tipo de ritual extraño.

\- No, Shokichi, no hace falta… - Se puso nerviosa, no quería ser el centro de atención.

\- ¡Cómo que no! ¡Hay que hacerlo!

\- Peque. – Alex miró a Yaeko extrañado. – ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una ceremonia para celebrar la mayoría de edad. – Explicó Yaeko. – Jo, Kana-chaaan… ¡estarías tan mona!

\- No, no, de verdad. – Kanako negó con la cabeza. – Ni siquiera vivo en Japón ya. Además, tampoco tengo dinero para siquiera alquilar un _furisode_. Mi cumpleaños es poco después, lo celebramos normal y ya está.

\- ¿Qué es un fu… "furitode"?

\- Oh, no sabes lo que es, mira, mira. – Shokichi sacó su móvil, tecleó algo y se lo enseñó al rubio. – Es _furisode_. ¿Qué te parece? – Marcos cruzó los ojos con Kanako un momento, cuestionándola, pero ella apartó la vista al momento. Volvió al dispositivo del hombre.

\- Mola.

\- Yo también quiero verlo. – Dijo Sheila.

En el momento que le pasaron el móvil de Shokichi, lo trató como si de un tesoro se tratase. La pantalla se apagó y cuando el hombre se levantó a desbloquearlo, la mejicana enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo sonriendo como una idiota viendo cómo se sentaba de nuevo hasta que Eva le dio un codazo para que mirase las fotos.

\- Es muy bonito. – Eva levantó la vista a Kanako. – Estarías muy guapa.

\- Yo nunca he llevado kimono, pero creo que te pega mucho. – Corroboró Sheila.

\- Yaeko no lo celebró. – Se defendió. – Da igual, de verdad.

\- ¡Pero podemos celebrar la tuya! – Yaeko daba botecitos en el asiento. – No seas tonta, anda.

\- Si en el fondo te hace ilusión. – Apoyó Akari.

\- Y sin ser en el fondo. – Alex rió divertido.

Kanako se retorció las manos, bajando la vista. Se sentía observada, sobre todo por Marcos. No le quitaba ojo de encima. El rubio se estaba preguntando cómo le quedaría uno de esos modelos que le había enseñado Shokichi. En su cabeza estaba preciosa, y de alguna forma además tenía cierto morbo verla así vestida. Además a todos le parecía buena idea, incluso a Adolf, que hizo un comentario del estilo "mantener las tradiciones". Michelle estaba acurrucada de nuevo en el sofá comiendo aún, pero de alguna forma parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que decían los demás.

\- No sé por qué intentáis convencerla todos. – Comentó Joseph. – Aquí realmente sólo hace falta una pregunta. – Se levantó de la butaca y se puso a espaldas de Marcos, apoyándose sobre el respaldo y dejando su cabeza casi en el hombro del muchacho, mirando ambos a Kanako. – ¿De qué color te gustaría que fuese vestida?

\- N-no sé qué colores hay… - Marcos se removió inquieto en el asiento mientras se comía a la japonesa con los ojos, que le estaba haciendo una muda súplica para que dejase el tema.

\- Oh, cualquiera. – Joseph bajó el tono a uno más confidente. – Piensa que es un día de celebración y es importante para ella. Azul, rojo, rosa, verde haciendo juego con tus ojos… - Marcos le miró sonrojado y boquiabierto, entonces Joseph le habló en su idioma casi al oído. – _Eres el que más va a mirarla, así que no te hagas el sorprendido_. – Volvió a sonreír. – Entonces, ¿qué color?

\- Pues… - Miro a su alrededor. Todos parecían muy interesados en su respuesta. Pues bueno, contestaría, pero porque le estaban forzando, ¿eh? Bajó la voz hasta casi un murmullo. – Rojo.

\- Perfecto. – Joseph se irguió satisfecho al fin.

En ese momento se pusieron a planificar cómo hacerlo. Por supuesto Shokichi iba a invitar a todos, Amelia incluida. Michelle se recostó en el sofá. Empezaba a encontrarse peor. El efecto del antigripal se le estaba pasando. Además todos estaban siendo odiosamente ruidosos. ¿Es que no sabían usar un tono normal? Resopló. Al momento, notó la mano de Akari en su pantorrilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Vio la preocupación en sus ojos y se forzó a sonreír.

\- Sí, sí. No te preocupes. - Akari asintió y no insistió más. No la creía. Bueno, razones tenía, porque se encontraba hecha polvo.

\- Michelle, preciosa. – Joseph había aparecido a su lado casi de repente. O al menos con su embotamiento actual había parecido de repente. – Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

\- Estoy bien. Déjame. – Intentó sonar cortante, pero apenas le salió por la cara de conmiseración que puso Joseph.

No la gustaba que la agobiasen cuando estaba enferma. De hecho empezaban a estorbarle todos. Además como se enterase Shokichi de que se encontraba peor podía empezar a cortar cabezas… Bueno, eso sería si tuviese fuerza para ello que en ese momento lo dudaba seriamente, y Adolf la reñiría de nuevo. La pobre Kanako se veía agobiada mientras todos planeaban su fiesta. Pensó en darle unas palabras de ánimo, pero en ese momento lo sintió. El picor, los ojos entrecerrados, la presión en el pecho… NO. No quería estornudar. Se frotó la nariz intentando que parase pero al final y sin poder evitarlo… Estornudó. No una, ni dos, hasta tres veces seguidas mientras sentía que se estaba partiendo por la mitad para soltar un reniego al recuperar el aire.

Todos se giraron hacia lo que parecía haber sido un gatito tras haber encontrado una pelusa en el suelo. Lo detestaba. Era horrible. Estornudaba de una forma tan ñoña, aguda y cursi que deseaba golpearse la cabeza su saco boxeo… o golpear alguna de las caras que la miraban con ternura, como si de repente fuese una delicada flor de mierda. El adorable y odiado estornudo de Michelle provocó que Shokichi apretase los labios conteniendo un "Oohh… que mona" que tantas veces le había costado cojeras y moratones. Joseph sonreía enternecido y Akari incluso se había sonrojado mirándola. Marcos tras mirarla profundamente sorprendido empezó a reírse. Su afonía se había ido incrementando a lo largo de la tarde por no dejar descansar la voz, por lo cual se rió a medio tono, como un perro gangoso al que le faltaba el aire.

\- A eso… - Volvió a reírse mientras Shokichi intentaba que se callase. – ¿A eso le llamas estornudar? – Michelle intentó pegar a Marcos, pero el rubio se aprovechó del muro de cojines entre ambos para defenderse. Normalmente no le hubiese valido, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansada.

\- ¿Y tú llabbas a eso reír? – Le dio un ataque de tos.

\- Marcos, no seas infantil. – Acusó Akari incorporándose y pasándole un paquete de pañuelos a Michelle, que aceptó con un "gracias". – Que tú eres un exagerado estornudando.

\- Al menos no parece que he dado una patada al parquet con una suela de goma. En fin – Se levantó del asiento mientras Akari buscaba algo con lo que avergonzarle. – Voy al baño.

\- Sé defenderbe sola. – Gruñó Michelle, aunque con su falta de reflejos cuando lo dijo ya estaba sola.

\- Venga, Michelle, el chico estaba siendo un caballero. – Comentó Shokichi con una sonrisa. – Déjate querer un poco.

\- Yo te puedo querer muy bien si te dejas, Michelle. – Joseph le guiñó un ojo.

Michelle bufó sin decir nada más y se arrebujó en la manta. Adolf la miró con preocupación pero se cuidó de no decir nada. Akari la miró con cierta preocupación y notó que hacía un leve sonido con la lengua. Entonces se fijó que no le quedaba ni una gota de agua, así que sin más cogió la jarra y se dirigió a la cocina. Al verle Shokichi también se levantó y le siguió.

\- Espera, Akari, no eches agua del grifo. – Una vez en la cocina, Shokichi rebuscó una garrafa de agua a estrenar que tenía en un armario. – Una pregunta… - Posó el recipiente en la encimera y le miró. – ¿Tan mal estaba Michelle?

\- E-esto… b-bueno… sí. La verdad es que me preocupó bastante…

\- Ya veo. – Se llevó la mano a la barbilla con gesto preocupado. – Esta mujer siempre hace igual. – Suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa pícara mirando a Akari. – Al menos estuvo en buenas manos, ¿eh?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Se ruborizó con la garrafa en las manos. – N-no es lo que te p-piensas, Shokichi-san. Estaba preocupado, nada más. Y Adolf d-dijo algo de bronquitis, y yo tuve una y lo pasé mal, y…

\- Pues eso, Akari. – Le posó una mano en el hombro con una gran sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Te quedaste para vigilarla.

\- P-pero f-fue sin su consentimiento. – Enrojeció más aún. – N-no estuvo bien…

\- Ay, qué adorable eres. – Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras le miraba muy emocionado. – Cuánto necesitaba Michelle a alguien como tú. – Le dio un par palmada en el hombro y se dio la vuelta en dirección al sofá dejando a Akari muy confundido.

Cuando volvió al sofá, aún sonrojado, le pasó un vaso de agua a Michelle, que agradeció en un murmullo bajo la mirada cargada de sentimiento de Shokichi. El hombre tuvo el tacto de no decir nada, cosa que tanto él como Michelle agradecieron.

Más tarde, Kanako y Yaeko anunciaron que se tenían que ir ya porque antes de ir a trabajar querían pasar por casa, así que decidieron retirarse todos. Tanto las chicas como Akari, Alex y Marcos iban a coger el autobús y fueron los primeros en marchar. Además también se unieron Sheila y Eva aprovechando que a la mejicana sus padres le habían dado permiso para salir e iban a ir todos a _La Cucaracha Marciana_. Antes de salir por la puerta el japonés le dedicó una última mirada de preocupación a Michelle. La mujer se encontraba bastante peor. Volvía a tener ese aire de despiste permanente, además de tener las mejillas coloradas a causa de la fiebre y la tos que tenía de cuando en cuando no se oía nada bien. Finalmente desistió y se fueron. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Shokichi se ofreció a llevarla en coche.

\- No. – Cuando el hombre abrió la boca para protestar le cortó. – Eres un plasta. – Tosió. – Quiero estar sola en casa.

\- Ayer no te importó estar acompañada… - Murmuró Shokichi para que solo ella lo oyese. Si las miradas matasen, habría caído fulminado ahí mismo.

\- Te puedo acercar yo a casa, preciosa. – Joseph se acercó con una sonrisa radiante.

\- No. Me lleva Adolf. – El aludido se giró a ella con sorpresa.

\- Bueno, vale, no me importa. – Adolf suspiró resignado. – Hoy no tengo que acercar a Eva y prefiero llevarte yo a que te vayas andando.

\- ¿Veis? Él no es pesado. – Sentenció lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

\- No soy pesado… - Sostuvo la mirada de la mujer. – … de momento. Pero sabes perfectamente lo que pienso.

\- Sí, sí…

Ellos dos y Joseph, aun insistiendo en que no le importaba acercarla, marcharon juntos también. Shokichi insistió en acercar a Amelia a casa para que no fuese sola, ya que iba a coger una línea de autobús diferente a la del resto. Cuando el hombre se giró a ella, se la encontró mirando el móvil con el ceño fruncido.

\- Seguro que te contesta más tarde. – Comentó con cariño.

\- ¿Eh? – Amelia enrojeció guardando el móvil a la espalda en un acto reflejo.

\- Me refiero a Keiji. – Sonrió más aún. – Le has mandado un mensaje, ¿vedad?

\- Esto… bueno… Es que… - No sabía que contestar. Sintió un creciente nerviosismo.

\- Seguro que te contesta más tarde. – Rió divertido. – Es tremendo lo joven que es y lo mal que se lleva con la tecnología, ¿verdad? – Miró a Amelia. – ¿Estás preocupada por él?

\- ¿Tú no? – Le miró con un gesto extrañado. Le habían reventado la mejilla. Ese tipo de heridas siempre empeoraban las primeras 24 horas. Seguro que le dolía y lo tendría súper hinchado. Le molestaría hasta para dormir.

\- Bueno, le han hecho cosas peores así que… - Se arrepintió al momento de lo que había dicho. Amelia le miró completamente horrorizada. – Tranquila, no es frecuente. De verdad.

\- Es que… - Empezó a hablar pero se calló y apartó la cara. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que no le gustaba el boxeo? ¿Que le preocupaba mucho la salud de Keiji? – Bueno. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada. Debes creer que soy tonta, o algo.

\- Ven aquí, anda. – Shokichi le dio un abrazo y le acarició la cabeza consolándola. – No eres tonta, eres un encanto. Y seguro que Keiji piensa igual. No. – Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y la cortó. – No le voy a decir nada, tranquila.

Al separarse, Amelia parecía más animada y el hombre se dio por satisfecho. El trayecto para ambos fue más corto de lo que parecía ya que a esas horas apenas había tráfico por su barrio. La mujer bajó del coche dándole las gracias a Shokichi y en cuanto subió a casa Sauron la recibió lleno de alegría. Qué bonito es ser perro y no tener preocupaciones.

Se cambió de ropa y salió a pasearle. No podía evitar mirar el móvil cada poco. Vio que Keiji había leído los mensajes, pero no había respondido. Cuando volvió a casa, más desanimada, se preparó un tazón de leche con cereales. Había comido bastante en casa de Shokichi y el hecho de que Keiji no la hubiese contestado le quitó las ganas de ponerse a cocinar. Se puso el pijama e intentó jugar a algo en su consola, pero apenas le aportaba entretenimiento. En su mente seguía la idea de era una pesada y una tonta. Por eso no la había contestado. Tras darse cuenta de que estaba jugando en modo automático y ni siquiera estaba atenta de las cinemáticas, apagó la consola, cogió el móvil y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Al momento Sauron, percibiendo que algo no parecía ir bien, se acomodó a su lado. Se puso de lado y le rascó la cabeza distraída mientras con la otra volvió a mirar la conversación de Keiji. No se había vuelto a conectar. Estaría durmiendo ya, probablemente. Ella debería hacer lo mismo, pero el sueño se estaba negando a visitarla. Dejó el móvil en la almohada con un suspiro y miró a Sauron, que le devolvió la una mirada también triste.

Cuando ya lo daba todo por perdido, el sonido de su móvil le hizo dar tal bote que hasta su perro se asustó. Se sentó en la cama mirando el móvil y preguntándose quién podría llamarla a esas horas y por poco se le para el corazón. No podía ser. Pero era.

\- ¿Ho… hola? – Preguntó dudosa pensando que podía ser algún tipo de broma.

\- Ey. – Incluso con ese pequeño sonido, su voz serena y marcado acento eran inconfundibles.

\- ¿K-Keiji? – Sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

\- Sí, soy yo. – Keiji sonrió. - ¿Amelia? ¿Estás? – Preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

\- Sísísí. P-perdona. – Se reacomodó en la cama, posando la espalda contra el cabecero.

\- Vi tus mensajes y parecías preocupada. – Keiji, que estaba también contra el cabecero en la cama del hotel en el que se iba alojar esa noche, se rascó un hombro un poco inquieto. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Eh… S-sí. Estoy bien. – Era él el que estaba mal y al final estaba siendo ella la consolada. Le sintió sonreír incluso por teléfono.

\- Me alegro. Espero no haberte despertado, pero me parecía que a estas horas ya habrías paseado a Sauron y cenado. – Él mismo había cenado ya y estaba llamándola antes de irse a la cama, vestido con unos calzoncillos y una camiseta de tirantes.

\- Sí, sí, tranquilo. – Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había tenido en cuenta su horario para llamarla. – D-de hecho está aquí tumbado a mi lado.

\- ¿También estáis tumbados en la cama? – Sonrió de nuevo y llevó la mano que tenía libre detrás de la cabeza, recostándose contra la almohada, aún sentado, pero más cómodo.

\- Sí, aquí estamos. – Soltó una risita. Le hacía tan feliz poder charlar con él… Además hablando con el móvil era casi como si le hablase al oído.

\- Yo estoy en la planta más alta de un hotel de por aquí. Veo toda la ciudad por la ventana desde la cama.

\- Qué bonito. – Comentó soñadora. Reconocía que imaginar a Keiji tirado en la cama del hotel hablando con ella le daba ganas de teletransportarse para acurrucarse a su lado.

\- Sacaría una foto para mandártela, pero… bueno… - Se sonrojó. – Es que nunca me quedan bien. – Sonrió al oír reírse a Amelia. – Es verdad, no te rías.

\- Perdona. – Rió de nuevo. – No hace falta la foto, tranquilo. – Le oyó suspirar.

\- La tecnología y yo… – Soltó una pequeña carcajada. – De hecho por eso no te he contestado antes. Vi tus mensajes hace un buen rato, pero prefería llamarte.

\- Gr-gracias. – Notó la cara ardiendo.

\- No me las des. – Sonrió de nuevo. Reconocía que le había hecho mucha ilusión ver los mensajes de Amelia. Quiso llamarla en cuanto los vio, pero tuvo que esperar. Se sentía mal por hacerla preocupar, pero al mismo tiempo le confortaba saber que lo hacía, aunque no tenía claro el motivo. – Gracias a ti por los mensajes. Y bueno, perdona si te he hecho preocupar.

\- No, tranquilo. – De pronto se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista el objetivo fundamental de esa conversación. - ¿Tú qué tal estás? ¿Te duele mucho lo de la cara? – Retorció inconscientemente un doblez de la colcha de su cama.

\- Estoy bien, tranquila. – Notó la ansiedad en su voz. – Esto no es nada. – La oyó suspirar al otro lado del teléfono. Ojalá pudiera calmarla de alguna forma. – De verdad. Estoy bien. Si quieres me saco una foto, pero según saco fotos yo igual salgo peor, ¿eh? – Bromeó con una sonrisa, y oyó una, aunque nerviosa, pequeña carcajada.

\- No te preocupes. – Le gustaría tener fotos de Keiji, pero prefería que no tuviese la cara mal. – Me fio de ti. – No sonaba segura y él lo notó.

\- Amelia, estoy bien, de verdad. Por la tele todo parece más exagerado de lo que es. Además tenemos cremas para bajar las hinchazones muy efectivas. Cuando nos veamos estaré mucho mejor. Ya lo verás.

\- Vale. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Estás más tranquila ya? – Amelia asintió y suspiró aliviado. Entonces fue consciente de la angustia que le había provocado hasta ese momento saber que ella estaba preocupada. – Me alegro. Bueno, Amelia. – Se desperezó un poco en la cama. – Creo que es hora de dormir.

\- Ay, sí, perdona. – Se sonrojó, nerviosa. – Estarás cansado y yo aquí en modo pesada…

\- No digas eso. – Keiji frunció el ceño extrañado. – Te he llamado yo, ¿no? – Se le quedó la boca seca. – T-también tenía ganas de hablar contigo. – Se sonrojó al oír una risita feliz en Amelia. – Que descanses. Mañana hablamos más. Ráscale las orejas a Sauron de mi parte.

\- Lo haré. Duerme bien, Keiji. Buenas noches. – Se despidió con voz soñadora.

\- Igualmente. Buenas noches, Amelia.

Dicen que hablar durante media hora antes de dormir con una persona amada proporciona un mejor descanso. Puede que verdad o quizás no, pero para ambos el sueño de esa noche fue completamente plácido.


	43. Qué duro es ser padre

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡Bienvenidos un miércoles más a este nuestro fanfic! Tenemos un nuevo capítulo de transición en el cual podréis ir haciéndonos una idea de dónde y cómo va a transcurrir la nochevieja, así como quiénes asistirán a ella. **

**El siguiente capítulo va a ser algo durillo, os ponemos sobre aviso. Toca Adolf ,y las cosas con él pocas veces son de color de rosa, lo cual es bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta cómo se llama su mujer. **

**\- Título: Qué duro es ser padre****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 4152  
\- Personajes: Shokichi, Ivan y Sylvester**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Qué duro es ser padre**

Cerró el grifo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo sacudiéndose el exceso de agua. Shokichi suspiró profundamente al tiempo que alcanzaba el suave albornoz en el que se enfundó. Si Michelle, o Adolf, incluso Keiji, le vieran tan alterado le echarían una buena bronca. Bueno, no, Michelle seguramente se reiría de él.

Hoy iba a ver al dueño de _La Cucaracha Marciana_. El sábado pasado después de dejar a Amelia en su casa y hacer recuento del día, cayó en la cuenta de que Yaeko y Kanako trabajarían en Nochevieja, hecho que confirmó mandándole un mensaje a Akari. Si ellas trabajaban, significaba que tanto Akari, como Alex y Marcos, y, muy probablemente, Sheila decidieran salir de fiesta en el pub en el que trabajaban las chicas. Seguramente Sheila arrastraría a Eva, y con lo bien que se llevaban y su simpatía por el japonés, había altas posibilidades de que se uniese Michelle, con lo cual su típica fiesta de Nochevieja en casa quedaría reducida a nada. Siendo así, había decidido ir a hablar con el dueño, Sylvester Asimov para, o bien conseguir que las chicas librasen ese día, o, si no era posible, conseguir que les alquilase el piso superior a modo de fiesta privada. Le había llamado esa misma mañana desde el despacho para quedar con él a la tarde. Antes decidió pasarse por casa para principalmente cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha para relajarse.

Se miró el pelo revuelto en el espejo del baño y se palmeó la cara. No era quedar con el hombre, que según las chicas era un encanto, lo que le ponía de los nervios. Era un estúpido sueño (pesadilla, más bien) que había tenido sobre que en realidad, dado el nombre del bar, iba a toparse con una especie de cucaracha humanoide gigante que al hablar hacía un sonido parecido a "JOH JOH", o algo que sonaba bastante similar. Evidentemente sabía que no había sido nada más que una tonta pesadilla, pero no podía evitar un desagradable escalofrío por la espalda cada vez que lo recordaba. Bueno, al menos su voz sonaba normal cuando habló con él… demasiado atronadora incluso. Aun así se abrió un poco el albornoz contemplando su amplio torso y bajó la manga, marcando su bíceps. Tenía un set de pesas en casa, hacía regularmente una tabla de abdominales y a veces incluso salía a correr. Pese a que ya no estaba tan en forma como veinte años atrás y aunque con la buena vida se había relajado, seguía estando mucho más en forma que la gran mayoría de los hombres de su edad. Además ostentaba un rango bastante alto de kárate. Si esa tarde se encontraba con un monstruo podría librarse de él con facilidad… pero solo por confirmar también comprobó su espalda en el espejo. Chascó la lengua. Quizá debería pasar por el gimnasio de Keiji a hacer algún ejercicio de musculación más concreto que lo que podía hacer él solo en casa.

Cuando al fin acabó de secarse y peinarse, dejó el albornoz en su sitio y pasó a su habitación desnudo. Tras hacerse con unos calzoncillos abrió el armario de par en par dudando sobre qué ponerse hasta que se decidió por unos vaqueros, camisa y una americana. Como no sabía qué tipo de persona era el llamado Sylvester no quería ir muy formal, pero había que dar buena imagen. Al terminar y comprobar que llevaba todo lo necesario con él, bajó al sótano, que cruzó corriendo hasta estar a salvo en su coche. Pese a que había insistido a sus vecinos que hacía no mucho había aplastado una cucaracha con su maleta (o eso había dicho Michelle que era) en las cocheras, se negaban a solicitar una fumigación seria. No lo entendía ¡era una cucaracha! ¡Tenían que desinfectar el edificio! Además, una vez leyó en un artículo que por cada cucaracha que se veía a la luz del día, quería decir que había otras 40 escondidas. Con un estremecimiento y una mueca de profundo asco salió del garaje tan rápido como la arquitectura del sitio se lo permitió. No hacía falta que se encontrase cuarenta, con dos o tres juntas podría coger un soplete y quemar todo el inmueble.

Respiró tranquilo cuando salió por fin a la calle y dirigió su coche a _La Cucaracha_. El hombre le había citado en su casa, justo encima del propio local. Se podía acceder a su piso tanto desde dentro del bar de la planta superior como por una escalera externa. A esas horas había mucho sitio para aparcar, así que tras estacionar su vehículo aprovechó para mirarse en el retrovisor un instante antes de salir.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que bajaría del coche, enfilaría hacía las escaleras sin mirar más y todos contentos. Pero no. Levantó la vista. Ahí estaba ese maldito cartel con la cucaracha gigante luciendo cuatro maracas en sendas extremidades. Esa cara desagradable y medio sonriente era con la que había soñado esa noche. ¿Es que no podía haber sido otro bicho? Una hormiga de fuertes brazos empinando el codo, una araña con cuatro botellas en la mano o, mejor aún, ¡un avispón! Hubiera tenido más clase que…

\- Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle?

\- ¿Eh? – Al bajar la vista se topó con un muchacho de pelo rubio ceniza y una cicatriz cruzándole la cara. - ¡Ah! No, tranquilo. – Sonrió amable.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? Está bastante pálido… - El chico inclinó la cabeza. Llevaba un mono vaquero, una camisa de cuadros y tenía manchas de tierra.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. – Lanzó una mirada de refilón al cartel con el ceño fruncido y se volvió. – Voy a hablar con el dueño del local.

\- ¡Ah! – Una amplia sonrisa se pintó en su cara. - ¡Es mi tío! Entonces es el invitado que esperaba. – Extendió el brazo. – ¡Soy Iván! Encantado. – Cuando Shokichi fue a devolverle el saludo, se dio cuenta que también tenía las manos llenas de tierra. - ¡Uy! Que descuidado. Deme un momento.

El muchacho se giró alegremente y se dirigió a unos contenedores de basura donde había unas bolsas de basura al lado mientras se frotaba las manos al vaquero. De camino a su destino mirándose las manos, dio un traspié y Shokichi instintivamente avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, pero antes de caer recuperó la estabilidad y continuó su trayecto como si no hubiera pasado nada. Tras tirar las bolsas dentro del contenedor volvió con él.

\- Es Shokichi, ¿verdad? – Hizo un gesto amable en dirección a las escaleras hacia las que se encaminaron. – Kanakín y Yaeko me han hablado de usted, dicen que han estado en su casa varias veces.

\- Sí, así es. – Sonrió al entusiasta muchacho al tiempo que subían al piso.

\- ¡Qué guay! La casa de mis tíos es pequeña, pero espero que le guste.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta oyeron una voz profunda seguida de una potente y estruendosa risa de la misma voz. Shokichi miró a Iván un poco asustado mientras él revolvía entre los bolsillos de su prenda hasta sacar las llaves del bolsillo del pecho e introducirlo en la cerradura mientras tarareaba. Al pasar dentro volvieron a escuchar otra carcajada ahora más claramente.

\- ¡_Dyadya_! – Llamó Iván en cuanto atravesaron la puerta. - ¡Ha llegado tu invitado!

Iván le indicó un perchero a Shokichi en el que dejar su americana. El piso tenía un aspecto sencillo y humilde, decorado con gusto. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, vio a Iván dejando las llaves en un armarito al lado de la entrada. Al lado opuesto, una puerta entreabierta les separaba del salón, que fue ocupada casi al momento por una figura alta de espesa barba y amplio pecho vestido con unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta con un par de agujeros. Sus peludos brazos estaban puestos en jarras a ambos lados de su incipiente barriga y lucía una amplia sonrisa

\- ¡Bienvenido a mi casa! – Su voz retumbó en el pequeño recibidor atronando por un momento a Shokichi. – Soy Sylvester Asimov. – Adelantó la mano a modo de saludo.

\- Yo Shokichi Komachi. – Estrechó su mano con energía. – Gracias por invitarme a su c… - Empezó, pero el hombre le interrumpió.

\- ¡IVÁN! – El muchacho dio un respingo a su lado sin perder su expresión feliz. - ¡Coge una cerveza de esas de importación para nuestro invitado! –Se giró de nuevo al japonés. - ¿Rubia? ¿Negra? ¿Tostada? ¿Qué te gusta más?

\- Em. – Shokichi se quedó parado en el sitio un poco abrumado. – La verdad es que luego tengo que conducir, así que…

\- ¡Ya has oído, muchacho! ¡Una suave pues!

\- ¡A sus órdenes! – Iván hizo un saludo militar y salió por la puerta lateral del recibidor.

\- ¡Vamos, hombre, vamos! – El ruso hizo un gesto hacia el salón. – Pasa, ¡siéntete como en tu casa!

Shokichi accedió al salón. Justo en frente vio la entrada a la cocina. A la derecha nada más cruzar la puerta, había un mueble con una televisión encendida, que se veía desde un sofá de aspecto bastante cómodo situado delante, con un sillón al lado. En la mesita de café había una enorme jarra de cerveza con un cuenco de aperitivos, un cenicero en el que se apreciaban los restos de un puro y un jarroncito con flores naturales. En las paredes había cuados con fotos de, lo que supuso, era su familia. El hombre se dejó caer en el sofá y Shokichi se quedó parado sin tener muy claro cómo empezar la conversación. El ruso le miró extrañado y rompió a reír.

\- ¿Vas a estar todo el tiempo de pie? ¡No cobro por sentarte! – Señaló al sofá. – Además Iván te traerá algo para beber ahora.

\- Gracias. – Tomó asiento en el sofá.

\- ¿Te gusta el WWE Wrestling? – Le cuestionó con la mirada.

\- Sí, bueno, de hecho… - Sylvester se golpeó la pierna con fuerza al tiempo que soltaba otra carcajada.

\- ¡Di que sí! – Se rascó la cabeza. – A mi mujer no le gusta, ¿sabes? Ya sé que son combates de mentira, pero eso no quita para… ¡DALE CON LA SILLA! ¡CON LA SILLA, JODER! – Gritó de repente a la pantalla.

\- ¡_Sylvester_! – Una mujer rellenita apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una jarra de cerveza en la mano. – _¡Te he dicho mil veces…!_ \- Se calló al ver a Shokichi. – Oh, hola. – Dejó la bebida en la mesa con una sonrisa. – Soy la mujer de este haragán. Disculpe un momento. – Se volvió a su marido y bajó el tono aunque seguía apreciándose su enfado. – Te he dicho mil veces que el niño no es ni tu esclavo ni tu empleado en casa.

\- Mujer, que tenemos invitados… - Sylvester puso pucheros a su mujer.

\- ¡Por eso mismo tienes que atenderles tú!

\- N-no se preocupen por mí. – Comentó Shokcihi, pero el matrimonio pareció no escucharle.

\- Sí, sí. – El ruso se levantó del asiento con un suspiro. – Ya vooooy. – Al pasar al lado de su mujer con una mirada de disculpa, ella suavizó el rostro en una sonrisa y él la dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego despareció por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Bueno, encantada de conocerle. – La mujer miró a Shokichi con una sonrisa. – Voy a ayudar al niño, que está ahora con el invernadero. Pasadlo bien. Si necesitáis algo, estamos allí.

La mujer salió por la puerta lateral y Shokichi se quedó solo en el salón. Bueno, al menos había que reconocer que se respiraba buen ambiente en la casa. Ya que no podía hacer otra cosa decidió acomodarse en el sofá y ver la televisión. Al rato Sylvester volvió con un par de cuencos más con patatas fritas y cacahuetes.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Tras posar la comida en la mesa, se sentó en el sofá con un sonido cansado. – Ahora ya lo tenemos todo, podemos hablar. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Verá. – Shokichi esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas. – No sé si Yaeko y Kanako se lo habrán comentado, pero yo soy amigo de…

\- ¡Un momento! – Sylvester frunció el ceño inclinándose hacia él y Shokichi le miró asustado. - ¿Me estás tratando de USTED?

\- ¿Eh? – Shokichi parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba siendo educado, claro que le estaba tratando de usted. – Esto… sí…

\- ¡No hombre! Estás en mi casa, comiendo y bebiendo conmigo, ¡tutéame! – Miró la jarra de Shokichi. – Y haz el favor de beber. – Sonrió socarrón.

\- Vale, como quiera…s. – Cogió la jarra de cerveza y dio un buen trago. Es cierto que él era una persona muy abierta, pero desde luego había que reconocer que el ruso tenía una personalidad un tanto abrumadora. Miró la jarra sorprendido. – Es buena.

\- Te lo dije. Ahora ya eres mi invitado del todo. – Enarcó una ceja. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Bueno, como imagino que le… te habrán dicho Kanako y Yaeko – Le resultaba un poco raro hablar a alguien desconocido y mayor que él de tú tan familiar. – soy el rector de la universidad y amigo de Akari, que vive con Alex y Marcos.

\- Sí, sí. Todo eso lo sé. – Sylvester quería que llegase al meollo de la cuestión, no le gustaban los rodeos.

\- Bien, pues todos los años organizo una fiesta de Nochevieja en mi casa. Si no vienen las chicas, Alex y Marcos tampoco, y Akari…

\- Aayy… ¡Esos dos chicos! – Suspiró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Menos mal que Alex al fin se decidió con Yaeko. La pobre chica estuvo unos días que no daba pie con bola en el bar.

\- Ya me imagino. La verdad es que hacen muy buena pareja. – Shokichi sonrió recordándoles y bebiendo.

\- Alex es un buen muchacho. Eso sí. – Esbozó una mueca amenazante. – Puede que los padres de esa chica estén al otro lado del globo, pero como no la cuide bien – Alzó un dedo muy serio. – se las verá conmigo. – Soltó una risotada. – Pero es un buen chico, no tendré ese problema.

\- Si no la cuidase bien yo también tendría unas palabras con él. – Shokichi sonrió.

\- Pero Marcos… - Se llevó una mano a la frente negando.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Marcos? – Shokichi le miró preocupado. – ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Qué ha hecho? – Cogió unos cacahuetes mientras esperaba la respuesta.

\- No, no. Nada de momento. – Dio un trago a su cerveza limpiándose con dorso se la mano. – Pero no sé qué problemas tiene con Kanako últimamente. Además creo que le ha cogido manía a Iván.

\- ¿Marcos? Me extraña, es muy amigable. – Shokichi se rascó la barbilla. – Y bueno, es evidente lo que le pasa con Kanako.

\- Mira, no sé cómo se portarán fuera del bar pero la chica se pone hecha un manojo de nervios cuando vienen al bar, y cuando por fin están, al rato viene al piso de abajo. – Se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca y siguió hablando con la boca llena. - ¡Y odia estar abajo! Además – tragó al fin. – he visto las miradas que le lanza Marcos a mi sobrino. – Abrió los brazos. – ¡Si a mí el muchacho me cae bien! Pero tampoco quiero que le coja ojeriza a Iván.

\- Tío, ya lo hemos hablado. – Iván apareció en el salón por la puerta que daba a la cocina con rostro compungido y una botella de agua en la mano. – Marcos es simpático, pero bueno… No le gusta que hable con Kanakín. – Se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

\- ¿Ves? –Sylvester señaló a Iván mirando a Shokichi con cara de consecuencias y el japonés sonrió suspirando.

\- Ay, qué malos son los celos…

\- ¿Celos? – El muchacho le miró extrañado. – ¿De mí? ¿Por qué iba a tener celos de mí?

Shokichi sonrió ante la inocencia de Iván. Sin conocerle mucho más se le ocurrían varias ideas del motivo de los celos de Marcos. Para empezar, calculaban que serían de la misma edad, los dos rubios, de ojos claros y atractivos, y aunque el mejicano tenía ese carácter rebelde y pícaro que tanto explotaba para flirtear con Kanako, Iván desprendía inocencia y dulzura. Además la llamaba "Kanakín". Que él supiese, su amigo no tenía ningún apelativo así de cariñoso con ella y se apostaría cualquier cosa a que al pasional mejicano no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que el ruso sí.

\- Ya hablaré con él, no te preocupes. – Shokichi sonrió al muchacho que le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció de nuevo. Sylvester se giró a él.

\- Pero no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar de los amoríos de mis camareras, ¿verdad?

\- No, no, claro que no. – Shokichi carraspeó. – Como decía antes, suelo hacer una fiesta en mi casa, pero como mis amigos vendrán a ver a tus chicas, digamos que por un motivo u otro mi fiesta se va a quedar sin gente, así que…

\- Ahhh… Lo siento. – Suspiró. – Como comprenderás es un día de mucho jaleo, no puedo darles el día libre.

\- Lo entiendo, así que esta es mi alternativa. – Bebió un trago de cerveza antes de seguir y Sylvester le miró con atención. – Quiero alquilar el piso de arriba de tu local a modo de fiesta privada para mí y mis amigos. ¿Qué me dices?

El ruso se cruzó de brazos, estudiando su propuesta. Las últimas veces que había abierto la parte de arriba en Nochevieja había perdido dinero. La gente esa noche quiere salir de fiesta a pasarlo bien, bailar y beber, no a estar sentados de charla, esa gente se queda en su casa, o si van, apenas consumen bebidas, pero aun así tendría que contratar algún extra para poder atender bien ambas plantas. Si le alquilase la parte de arriba, al menos podría asegurarse de que no perdería dinero. También es cierto que nunca lo había hecho y no sabía qué precio ponerle.

\- Desde luego no pretendo robarte a tus camareras. – Continuó Shokichi al ver su incertidumbre. – Mi intención es contratar un catering para poder tener algo para picotear todos juntos y tener bebidas a mano para servirnos nosotros mismos. Y ponche, por supuesto. Desde luego aunque quiero una fiesta para mis amigos, no me importaría incluir a alguien más. – Sylvester le miró pensativo con el ceño fruncido. – Incluso tus chicas y tú mismo, aunque estéis atendiendo la barra abajo, podríais subir a descansar de cuando en cuando y turnaros.

Shokichi sostuvo su mirada con una expresión firme y serena. El ruso frunció tanto el ceño que sus espesas cejas parecían querer fundirse en una. Si al final le decía que no, tendría que asistir al bar como uno más con el resto, pero ya no sería lo mismo.

\- ¿Cuántos vais a ser? – Preguntó muy serio y el japonés hizo cálculos rápidos.

\- Once. Doce si se anima tu mujer y baja un rato, dieciséis con tus dos camareras, tu sobrino y tú mismo. – Le vio resoplar indeciso. – Puedes pensártelo y ya me darás una respuesta. – Sylvester soltó una risotada de repente dando un amistoso golpe en la espalda que casi lo descoyunta.

\- ¡Tú sí que sabes hacer negocios! – Volvió a reír palmeándose la pierna. - ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me gusta tu idea! – Se levantó del sofá y se asomó al pasillo. - ¡IVÁN! ¡IVÁAAAN! – Se oyó una voz a lo lejos respondiendo. - ¡Ven aquí! – Se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa y al momento apareció el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué pasa _dyadya_? – Preguntó intrigado.

\- ¡Vamos a tener fiesta en Nochevieja! Este buen hombre – Volvió a palmear el hombro de Shokichi, que esta vez se mantuvo firme esperándoselo. – me ha hecho una propuesta interesante. Quiere alquilar el piso de arriba. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Ah sí? – Le brillaron los ojos. - ¿Para los amigos de Kanako y Yaeko?

\- Y para nosotros también. Seguro que a tu tía le hace ilusión.

\- ¡Bien! – Cerró el puño contra el pecho emocionado. – Y esto… - Su cara se tiñó con un repentino rubor. – Es… estará la… emmm… - Se rascó la nuca esquivando los ojos de Shokichi. – l-la amiga de Marcos…

\- ¿Sheila? – Vio que el chico asentía. – Sí claro. Se apunta a todo.

Sylvester contempló el intercambio de los dos con extrañeza rascándose la barba mientras su sobrino ponía una expresión de emoción contenida en su cara y al momento salía disparado por el pasillo con una exclamación de alegría. Se volvió hacia el sonriente Shokichi que estaba bebiendo de su jarra.

\- ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- Parece que Iván se ha fijado en Sheila. – Comentó el japonés encogiéndose de hombros. – Es una chica muy simpática, la verdad.

\- ¿La amiga de Alex y Marcos? – Le miró más extrañado aún.

\- Sí, esa misma. – Cogió un puñado de cacahuetes. – Creo que el sábado después de estar en mi casa dijeron que venían para aquí.

\- ¿Mi sobrino interesado en una chica? – Rió estruendosamente. – ¡Eso sí que es bueno!

\- La juventud, que es muy enamoradiza. – Shokichi también se rió.

\- ¡Bah! – Sylvester dio un trago a su bebida. - ¡Si los jóvenes de hoy no saben cortejar! Veo en el bar los métodos que usan para ligar hoy en día. Se dedican a mirarse, ¡a mirarse! ¿Qué esperan? ¿Desarrollar poderes telequinéticos? – Rió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, son tímidos, hombre.

\- ¿Tímidos? ¡Cobardes es lo que son! – Shokichi dio un respingo en el asiento. – En mis tiempos a las mujeres se las conquistaba con flores, palabras bonitas y una cita romántica, no gimoteando como un alma en pena detrás de un vaso de tubo o la columna de un bar. ¿Dónde ha quedado el romanticismo? ¡La aventura! – Suspiró. – Esto ya no es lo que era.

\- Los tiempos cambian. Ahora todo va mucho más rápido y no tienen tiempo que perder rondando ventanas o pidiendo la mano a los padres.

\- ¡Cambian a peor! Se saltan la parte difícil. – Sylvester le miró con una sonrisa socarrona. – Seguro que tú también te lo tuviste que currar para conquistar a tu mujer.

\- ¿Eh? No, no. – Shokichi sonrió. – No tengo mujer.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¡o tu hombre! – Sonrió. – No tengo problema con ello.

\- No, no. Estoy soltero. – Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. – Supongo que soy un espíritu libre, no me gusta atarme a nadie ni…

\- Vamos, que no has conseguido engatusar a ninguna. – Rió estruendosamente al tiempo que le daba palmadas en el hombro que le hicieron encogerse. – Tranquilo, ¡ya llegará! Aquí donde me ves casi soy abuelo.

\- No me digas. – Shokichi le miró sorprendido.

\- Sí. – Suspiró. – Mi hija se independizó hace tiempo y ahora está embarazada. Mi yerno es un buen hombre.

\- ¡Eso dices ahora! – La mujer de Sylvester había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina. – ¡Lo suyo le costó! Si no nos llegamos a poner serias Gina y yo serias ese pobre muchacho seguiría siendo tu saco de boxeo particular. – Shokichi le miró un poco asustado

\- ¡Vino con melenas a pedirme la mano de mi querida hija! – Se abrió de brazos mirando al japonés. – ¡Con melenas! ¡Cómo puede querer que le tome en serio si él no me toma en serio a mí! No quería ceder a mi hija a cualquiera.

\- Ni sé la cantidad de veces que lo intentó. Y eso que te traía regalos de disculpa y todo. – Recriminó su mujer. – Cada vez con un nuevo aspecto.

\- Y por eso el primo Alexander ahora está rapado entero. – Iván se unió a la conversación.

\- ¡Ya están casados y sigue rapándose el pelo! – Se defendió Sylvester. – Yo no tengo nada que ver. – Añadió con la boca pequeña.

\- En fin, mejor dejamos el tema. – La mujer se giró a Shokichi con una sonrisa. - ¿Hay alguna comida que no te guste?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad? – Preguntó extrañada. – La verdad es que aquí cenamos un poco pronto porque luego tienen que bajar a abrir el bar.

\- Oh, no, no. – Se disculpó. – No se preocupe. Si vais a cenar yo me despido ya y… - Hizo amago de levantarse pero la manaza de Sylvester en su hombro le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Cómo te vas a ir ya, hombre! – Se escandalizó el ruso. – ¡Tenemos que hablar de esa fiesta de Nochevieja!

\- Puedo conseguir algunas flores de Pascua para decorar. – Ofreció Iván con un rostro radiante.

\- ¿Ves? Comida, decoración, bebidas, ¡precio! – Rió. – Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. – Se giró a su mujer. – Claro que se queda a cenar, cariño.

Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, finalmente aceptó la invitación, solo a cambio de poder ayudar a preparar la cena. Tuvieron un buen rato de charla los cuatro con la organización del evento hasta que llegó la hora de apertura del local y Shokichi se fue a su casa, más feliz, y con su fiesta de Nochevieja bastante más organizada. Eso sí, la próxima vez que visitase al bueno de Sylvester tendría que llevar bebida.


	44. Madre no hay más que una

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Hola. Sentimos muchísimo el retraso. Diremos en nuestra defensa que hemos quedado para pasar el finde juntas (vivimos en ciudades diferentes) y se nos ha ido la hora por completo ^^U No nos hemos olvidado de esto, tranquilos xP**

**Como ya habíamos anunciado, este es un capítulo que tanto escribirlo como leerlo no va resultar grato. La situación en casa de Adolf cada vez es más complicada. Eva nota que algo que no va bien, e intenta sacar todo el tiempo que puede para ayudar a Adolf en el laboratorio, pero volver antes a casa no siempre significa buenas noticias. Lo que pase de aquí en adelante, solo el tiempo dirá.**

**La próxima semana la relación entre nuestra profesora favorita con su alumno favorito va a alcanzar temperaturas elevadas, y eso que están en Diciembre y acompañados. ¿Por quién? El próximo día lo sabréis.**

**\- Título: Madre no hay más que una****  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 10624  
\- Personajes: Adolf, Eva, Joseph, Michelle, Rose**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**MADRE NO HAY MÁS QUE UNA **

Entró en su despacho tras despedirse, dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se pasó la mano por la cara dirigiéndose al reproductor de música que ocupaba uno de los rincones de la habitación, era uno de los pocos, si no el único, capricho que había tenido al conseguir su propio despacho. Era consciente de donde se encontraba así que siempre utilizaba un volumen bajo ya que aunque las obras clásicas con las que solía deleitarse no eran especialmente atronadoras, comprendía que un centro de trabajo no era quizás el mejor lugar para importunar al resto con sus preferencias. Encendió el aparato y cuando las primeras notas acariciaron sus oídos sintió cómo su mente se iba relajando paulatinamente hasta llegar a un estado de relativa tranquilidad que le permitió pensar con más claridad. Tras dejar su abrigo y bufanda en el perchero se puso la bata que utilizaba habitualmente en el laboratorio y se dirigió al escritorio, sentándose con cuidado de no arrastrar la silla a la espera de que el ordenador se encendiese.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al cabo de unos minutos, percatándose de que había permanecido un momento con la mirada perdida y reflexionado sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el descanso para comer. No mucho más de una hora antes, se encontraba trabajando con total tranquilidad y preguntándose qué tal le habría ido a Eva en el examen que tenía esa mañana, cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la obra de _Debussy _que inundaba su despacho. No esperaba a nadie así que ligeramente sorprendido dio paso a la persona que llamaba, no pudiendo evitar alzar las cejas con extrañeza al ver asomarse la cabellera rubia de Joseph. No es que se llevasen mal, ni mucho menos, pero hasta el momento las únicas razones por las que el hombre había acudido alguna vez a su despacho eran estrictamente profesionales, y si su memoria no le fallaba no tenían ningún asunto laboral pendiente.

\- ¡Buenas tardes!- su sonrisa radiante, como siempre, por alguna razón le incomodó.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?- miró el reloj de su muñeca- Casi es la hora de comer, pero estoy libre.

\- Por eso precisamente vengo, amigo mío- Adolf enarcó una ceja… ¿amigo? - ¡oh! No veo a Eva por aquí ¿no está contigo?

\- Tiene un examen- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Qué ocurre, Joseph?

\- Nada importante- entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio en el cual estaba trabajando el alemán- Quería hablar unos asuntos contigo, y dado que conozco un restaurante fabuloso a unos minutos de aquí estaba pensando en invitarte a comer- se llevó la mano al pecho y le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza- Por las molestias.

Lo miró pensativo durante un instante. Podía imaginarse por dónde iban los tiros pero tampoco quería adelantar acontecimientos. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la fotografía de su mujer y su hija sobre la mesa y sintió cierto malestar en el pecho. El día anterior Rose le había preguntado cuál sería su horario ahora que las clases se encontraban suspendidas al estar en periodo de exámenes, nunca había sido tan insistente para conocer su hora de vuelta a casa y pese a que se negaba a admitir que sospechaba de la actitud de su mujer, la pesadumbre le invadía cada vez que reflexionaba al respecto. Pensándolo bien, no le vendría mal despejarse y teniendo en cuenta lo llamativo, escandaloso y teatral que era Joseph probablemente conseguiría distraerse lo suficiente como para deshacerse momentáneamente del nubarrón que empezaba a ocupar sus pensamientos. Aceptó con cierta resignación, ganándose una nueva sonrisa resplandeciente y un apretón en el hombro que casi lo desmonta. Le preguntó un par de veces al hombre qué era lo que quería, pero sólo recibió evasivas por su parte hasta que estuvieron sentados delante de sus platos y la mirada azul de su compañero se clavó en él, inquisitiva. Y así fue como comenzó el interrogatorio más exhaustivo al que Adolf había sido sometido en lo que llevaba de vida.

La charla, si es que se podía llamar así a lo que acababa de tener con Joseph, le había dejado agotado mentalmente. Desde que le vio entrar en su despacho supuso que la razón de la visita del hombre era preguntarle detalles al respecto del pasado viernes y de la relación entre Michelle y Akari, y no se equivocó. No tenía nada que ocultar, ni él, ni los implicados, o por lo menos eso quería pensar. Pero si bien respondió las preguntas que Joseph le hizo se cuidó muy mucho de dar su propia opinión al respecto entre otras cosas porque él mismo no la tenía muy clara. También omitió ciertos detalles en relación con lo ¿cariñosos?, por nombrarlo de alguna manera, que profesora y alumno se habían mostrado. Él no era quien para meterse en asuntos ajenos. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos dejando escapar el aire por la boca con cierta desidia, era hora de dejar de pensar en amoríos ajenos y preocuparse por su trabajo. Desde que Eva estaba metida de lleno en los exámenes y pasaba menos tiempo, por insistencia suya, ayudándole, el volumen de trabajo que era capaz de realizar en una jornada se había visto afectado por lo que se permitía a sí mismo menos momentos de descanso.

Se levantó y apagó el reproductor de música con desencanto. Le hubiera gustado poder terminar al menos de escuchar esa pieza pero debía ir al laboratorio y ello implicaba el tener que abandonar la comodidad de su despacho. Se recolocó el cuello de la bata y en un instante se plantó en el laboratorio, acudiendo en primer lugar a una de las salas adyacentes, para poder revisar la evolución de los cultivos de tejidos que estaban haciendo para el próximo experimento, tal y como pensaba era recomendable hace un pase de cultivos así que se dedicaría a ellos para poder dejar incubándolos por la noche. Justo al momento de volver a entrar en el laboratorio principal, pudo escuchar un par de risas conocidas para él acercarse en esa dirección. La risa de la dulce Eva era tan delicada como ella, casi podía imaginársela cubriéndose la mano con la boca mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y sus pequeños hombros se agitaban al son de su gorjeo. Sonrió para sí, verla feliz le hacía a él también sentirse feliz, era tan buena chica, tan considerada, que el sólo pensar que algo pudiese entristecerla le hacía sentir una presión en el pecho. No la veía desde el sábado y aunque había hablado un par de veces con ella mediante mensajes, la había echado en falta, y no sólo porque le aliviase la carga de trabajo. Un pensamiento fugaz de Rose atravesó su cabeza y se llevó la mano a la alianza, tragando saliva con dificultad. Tenía su mujer y tenía a su hija, y era muy feliz con ellas. Puede que en su equipo de investigación se encontrase su segunda familia, pero no debía perder la perspectiva sobre lo realmente importante.

Se masajeó las sienes y decidió entretenerse reordenando los reactivos de uno de los armarios, alguien los debía haber utilizado hacía no mucho y su organización no guardaba ninguna coherencia. Intentó centrar sus pensamientos en productos químicos y desviarlos de lo bonita que le sonaba la risa de su ayudante, que sonaba en sus oídos como si de una obra clásica se tratase. Por fortuna, las más escandalosas carcajadas de otra rubia menos delicada y con una ronquera digna de fumador nonagenario, le distrajeron lo suficiente como para dejar de tener pensamientos inadecuados y haber recuperado la compostura cuando ambas cruzaron la puerta del laboratorio.

\- Buenas tardes- saludó haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Michelle respondió con un gesto con la mano y Eva le sonrió - Veo que os lo pasáis bien.

\- Hola, sí- se miraron entre ellas e intercambiaron unas leves carcajadas- Michelle me estaba hablando de su gata

\- Es boba- sentenció la aludida con una más que evidente afonía que hizo a Adolf le dirigiese una mirada reprobatoria, ella se la sostuvo pero siguió hablando- Se estampó contra la puerta de cristal…- hizo una pausa y tosió un par de veces-... del mueble del salón.

\- Muy divertido- sonrió levemente al imaginarse la escena- Pero cuídate esa voz- le recriminó. Pudo verla poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta para irse. Eva lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, como disculpando a su amiga.

\- Me voy- Michelle desanduvo los pasos que dio para entrar al laboratorio y al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta- Ya aviso yo a Amelia para quedar el lunes- la otra chica asintió y tras despedirse se giró de nuevo hacia él con la mirada expectante.

\- _¿Con qué te ayudo?_\- cuestionó a la vez que se recogía el pelo en una trenza, con ayuda de un coletero que llevaba en la muñeca.

_\- No hace falta que te quedes, Eva_\- le dijo mientras cerraba correctamente un bote que había quedado medio abierto y lo volvía a dejar en su sitio con el ceño fruncido, parecía que había quien no se percataban del peligro que suponía dejar mal cerrado un reactivo- _Tendrás mucho que estudiar._

_\- Un poco- _se terminó de colocar la bata que traía de la mano y se acercó a él, revisando que todos los botes estuviesen bien cerrados- _Pero también necesito despejarme, y me gusta ayudarte._

Enrojeció ligeramente, alargando la mano para dejar un bote en la parte superior del armario poniéndose de puntillas. Sin mediar palabra Adolf se lo cogió con delicadeza de entre los dedos, rozándola levemente en el proceso, y lo dejó en su sitio. Ella recogió la mano rápidamente y lo miró de refilón con un atisbo de sonrisa dibujado en la cara, pero siguió comprobando botes como si nada, y pasándoselos para que los colocase él conforme los revisaba.

\- _¿Qué tal fue tu examen?-_ clavó su mirada en ella con verdadera curiosidad. Le preocupaba que por pasar demasiadas horas en el laboratorio sus resultados académicos pudieran resentirse y aunque ella siempre le aseguraba que no había problema, todavía no tenía la calificación de ninguna de sus asignaturas y Adolf se sentía algo culpable por quizás aprovecharse demasiado de su amabilidad.

\- _Bien, dejé una pregunta sin responder pero no creo que tenga problema - _comentó algo distraída- _No me pareció muy difícil y por lo que me han dicho ese profesor es bastante generoso._

_\- Si sientes que no puedes con todo no tengas miedo de decirlo, lo primero es tu formación._

_\- Aquí también me formo- _le dio en la mano el último bote que quedaba por ordenar y se miraron fijamente. Adolf suspiró y colocó el reactivo en su sitio, cerrando la puerta del armario con cuidado.

_-_ _Igualmente, si tus estudios se resienten deberás centrarte más en ellos_\- le apoyó las manos en los hombros, agarrándolos con suavidad - _Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero no quiero abusar de ti._

_\- No abusas, Adolf- _casi inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su hombro, apoyándola sobre la del hombre - _Me gusta estar aquí_

La apretó con delicadeza y se separó de ella, dándose la vuelta y pasándose la mano por la frente. Podía sentir a Eva a su espalda cuestionándole con la mirada, no le extrañaba, él tampoco entendía muy bien esos impulsos que tenía de vez en cuando por tocarla, por rodearla con sus brazos no dejando que nada ni nadie la dañase. Era demasiado pura para ese mundo y sobretodo, era demasiado pura para él. Cogió aire con pesadumbre y miró el reloj de su muñeca, aún era pronto. Si aceptaba la ayuda de Eva probablemente terminaría su trabajo antes de lo imaginado y podría llegar temprano a casa. Sintiendo repentinamente un impulso casi irrefrenable por ver a su mujer y su hija se dirigió de nuevo a la joven, que mantenía sobre él una mirada intranquila

\- Oh, Adolf, Eva- la voz de uno de sus compañeros del equipo de investigación entrando en el laboratorio los sorprendió a ambos- Os estaba buscando

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó el alemán. Eva se quedó a su lado, un poco oculta por él e intercambiando la mirada entre ambos.

\- Nada grave, no pongas esas cara- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Tras años trabajando juntos ya se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber que pese a su aparente frialdad, Adolf se trataba en realidad de una persona muy amable- Revisé cultivos esta mañana y quizás sería adecuado hacer un pase ¿cómo lo ves?

\- Sí, tenía intención de hacerlos hoy para dejarlos incubando

\- Vale ¿lo hacemos nosotros o…

\- No, no- Adolf le cortó- Tenía intención de hacer los pases yo, Eva me echará una mano- la aludida salió de detrás de él, y sonrió.

\- Oh vale, pues si te parece bien vamos a preparar medios, para hoy hay pero si necesitamos más mañana estamos escasos.

Adolf asintió y tras mandar a Eva a la sala con campanas de flujo laminar indicándola que en un momento volvía, fue a hablar con el resto del equipo. Solían reunirse bastante a menudo, al fin y al cabo aunque él fuese el director de la investigación, no trabajaba solo, y todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo eran para él irremplazables. No se entretuvo mucho rato y tras repartir el trabajo que cada cual debía hacer a lo largo de la tarde y comentar por encima los últimos progresos que habían tenido, volvió al laboratorio.

Entró en la sala donde se encontraba Eva y la vio en una campana, trabajando en silencio. Se acercó a ella con cuidado apoyándole la mano en la espalda con suavidad para anunciar su llegada. Si bien no se había ausentado mucho, sí lo hizo el tiempo suficiente como para que la eficiente joven hubiese limpiado todas las superficies y material necesario con alcohol, marcado todas las placas nuevas que iban a utilizar y tuviese los medios ya atemperando. Le musitó un leve agradecimiento al que ella respondió con un leve gesto de la cabeza, siendo ambos conscientes de que a la hora de trabajar con cultivos de tejidos, hasta la más mínima gota de saliva podía convertirse en una fuente de contaminación que los echase a perder.

Se dispuso a trabajar en la campana que estaba pegada a la de Eva. Ya se había convertido en rutina para ellos trabajar en silencio, codo con codo, dándose indicaciones en las que ni siquiera usaban palabras y en ocasiones bajo el sonido del programa de música clásica que Adolf sintonizaba en la radio. Hacer los pases de mantenimiento de cultivos se había convertido para ellos en una tarea casi mecánica, incluso lo era para Eva, que pese a ser una alumna de primero estaba realizando labores en el laboratorio que muchos otros alumnos ni siguiera realizaban hasta los últimos cursos, y eso dependiendo de las asignaturas que escogiesen. Tripsinizar para despegar las células, esperar y hacer el pase, si bien era algo que a grandes rasgos no parecía muy complejo, requería de mucha mañana y mucho cuidado para evitar contaminaciones o dañar los tejidos en el proceso. Adolf era consciente de que ese tipo de trabajo, si bien en personas con experiencia como él eran algo rutinario, podrían resultar complicadas para alguien sin práctica como Eva. Pero desde el primer momento se había visto sorprendido por su delicadeza, su paciencia y el cuidado que ponía en cada paso, pese a ser neófita en el campo, trabajaba mejor con ella que con algunos compañeros de su equipo que tenían años de experiencia, que quizás confiando excesivamente en la misma, ponían mucha menos atención.

Y no sólo en lo que al trabajo se refería. Eva siempre parecía estar atenta a todo y a todos. Pese a su naturaleza tímida y reservada era extraordinariamente perceptiva. Sabía cuándo algo no iba bien, se percataba de cualquier mínimo cambio de humor o de actitud que las personas de su alrededor tuviesen. Hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía, parecía tener las palabras justas. La miró de refilón, se había metido la trenza por dentro del cuello del jersey y tenía la mirada fija en lo que estaba haciendo, no percatándose de que estaba siendo observada. Seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras que le había dicho el sábado "Nadie decide voluntariamente quién le gusta, o de quién se enamora". Sí, eso lo tenía presente, de hecho hasta sería capaz de enumerar los procesos químicos que regulan el enamoramiento y sabía que no se trataba de un proceso consciente. No obstante las preferencias de cada cual sí lo eran, y especialmente, elegir si mantener o no determinadas relaciones se trataba de un acto totalmente voluntario. O por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer, si había algo que distinguía al ser humano del resto de los animales, era esa capacidad para poder sobreponerse a sus instintos más primarios, incluido el sexual. O quizás simplemente estaba intentándose convencer a sí mismo de que aunque Rose se enamorase de otra persona, le escogería a él, su marido, el padre de su hija….sintió una punzada en el pecho y el impulso de llevar su mano a la alianza, pero se detuvo al instante al recordar que estaba trabajando con material esterilizado. Eva se giró hacia él, con un halo de preocupación en la mirada y cuestionándole. Se obligó a sí mismo a esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible y volvió a su trabajo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas la conversación que había mantenido con ella en casa de Shokichi. Atenta y dispuesta como siempre, se había ofrecido para escucharle en caso de que lo necesitase y sabía era totalmente sincera cuando lo decía. Y no podía negar que en ocasiones tenía ganas de dejar salir los demonios de su interior, de dejar de vivir en la mentira en la que sabía que se encerraba y contárselo todo. Que su mujer tenía actitudes extrañas, que los ojos marrones de su hija se clavaban en él como espadas cada vez que lo miraba llamándole "papá" pero que pese a ello la quería más que a nada en el mundo, que Rose en ocasiones susurraba nombres de otros hombres entre sueños, que no entendía por qué se negaba a asistir a cualquier reunión con sus amigos y que cuando lo hacía siempre tenía excusas para volver pronto a casa…pero no, no debía proyectar su problemas en la dulce Eva. Sólo tenía 18 años, era una estudiante en su primer año de carrera que tenía ya bastante con ocuparse de sí misma. Le dirigió una última mirada de soslayo y se lo repitió interiormente, sólo tenía 18 años, era una niña.

Se forzó a pensar en Dana, su pequeña Dana. Desde el día en el que los había sorprendido a él y a Shokichi balbuceando sus primeras palabras, su repertorio se hacía cada vez más extenso y si bien no era ni mucho menos capaz de hablar con claridad, cada vez conocía más vocablos. No obstante le extrañaba una de las últimas palabras que la niña parecía repetir cada vez con más asiduidad desde hacía un par de semanas. Parecía un nombre, o eso creía, porque no lograba identificarlo con nada. Sonaba parecido a "Becky", así que supuso que se trataría de algún personaje de las series de dibujos que la niña veía con Rose cuando estaban en casa. Además de sus progresos en el habla, Dana estaba por fin animándose con sus primeros pasos. Aún no era capaz de andar, pero ya podía mantenerse de pie y de desplazarse de un sitio a otro sin necesidad de ir a gatas siempre y cuando tuviese donde apoyarse. El pasado domingo y pese al frío característico del invierno, había salido con ella al jardín y consiguió que lo recorriese una vez mientras la sujetaba de las manos. El camino de vuelta al interior ya lo hizo con ella en brazos, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer, que los observaba sonriendo desde el porche, y los recibió de vuelta en el salón con un beso en la frente a la niña, que recogió de sus brazos, y posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de él. Esos eran los momentos con los que llevaba soñando toda su vida, los que le hacían olvidar todos sus males y sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Tenía una esposa que adoraba, una hija a la que poder ofrecer todo su cariño y la tranquilidad y satisfacción de realizar un trabajo que le gustaba y que le permitía mantener un nivel de vida acomodado. No tenía derecho a quejarse.

En cuanto terminaron la tripsinización tuvieron que esperar poco menos de 5 minutos para que las células se despegasen, resuspenderlas y poder preparar las nuevas placas. Mientras él aprovechó el breve espacio de tiempo para registrar la información de lo que estaban haciendo, Eva recogió los materiales que ya no iban a utilizar y volvió a limpiar las campanas con alcohol antes de depositar en ellas el nuevo material limpio, toda precaución era poca en un procedimiento como el que estaban llevando a cabo. Miró el reloj para comprobar la hora, estaban yendo más rápido de lo que creía, realmente tendría tiempo para llegar a casa bastante más pronto de lo habitual. A excepción de los fines de semana, los cuales pasaba con ella todo el tiempo que los quehaceres hogareños le permitían, no podía ver a Dana tanto como le gustaría. En muchas ocasiones terminaba llegando a casa poco antes de la hora de la cena de la niña a la cual acostaban poco después, y por las mañanas se iba a trabajar antes de que se despertase.

Continuaron con su trabajo y en cuanto terminaron y comprobaron que todo seguía en orden volvieron al laboratorio principal, donde parte de los miembros del equipo de investigación se encontraban trabajando en sus quehaceres. Tras asegurarse de que realmente no le quedaba más que hacer y por insistencia de sus compañeros, Adolf decidió volver a casa, tal y como llevaba deseando desde hacía horas. Fue hasta su despacho seguido por Eva, la cual dejó su bata colgada en una percha en el laboratorio e iba poniéndose el abrigo en dirección a la salida del departamento.

\- _Puedo llevarte hasta la residencia_-

\- _¿Eh? N-no hace falta_\- empezó a deshacerse la trenza con la que se había recogido el pelo antes- _Tardarías más en dar el rodeo desde aquí que lo que tardo yo andando_

_\- No me cuesta nada- _la vio negar con la cabeza, aún con las manos en el pelo y frunciendo el ceño un instante después. - _¿Pasa algo?_

_\- No, no- _respondió instantáneamente con una sonrisa tímida.

La observó durante un instante, se llevó la mano a la nuca y se mordió el labio. Adolf enarcó una ceja, desde luego si pretendía convencerle de que no le pasaba nada no estaba siendo nada convincente y menos aun cuando la pudo oír musitar un quejumbroso "ay" para cubrirse la boca con la mano al instante. Alzó la mirada fijándose en él, y la vio encogerse cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

\- _Creo que se me ha enganchado el pelo con algo_\- confesó finalmente mordiéndose el labio inferior. Adolf se acercó a ella apartándole la mano de la nunca con cuidado, efectivamente tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo enredado con el broche que cerraba la delicada gargantilla de plata que llevaba.

\- _Sí, no lo toquetees más, sólo lo estás empeorando_\- Eva sacó las manos de entre su melena y entrelazó los dedos bajo su pecho. En cuanto vio su expresión avergonzada el hombre se arrepintió al instante de haber utilizado un tono tan frío y unas palabras tan secas. Le apoyó la mano en la espalda suavemente haciendo que volviese a mirarle no sin cierta reticencia- _Vamos a mi despacho un momento, ahí hay más luz._

La empujó levemente y entraron en su despacho. Eva se quitó el abrigo de nuevo y le miró con indecisión. Le dijo que se acercase a la ventana y se situó a su espalda. Podía notarla achicarse en sí misma cuando se acercaba mucho a ella y no podía evitar preguntarse si le tendría miedo. Desde luego tenía razones para hacerlo teniendo en cuenta sus horribles secuelas físicas y su taciturno carácter. Pero luego recordaba ese suave beso que le había regalado en la noche de Halloween, quizás más fruto del alcohol que otra cosa, y el hecho de que ella pudiese estar asustada de él se le antojaba ridículo. Además ella no era así, Eva no era la clase de persona que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, aunque para todo había un límite, y él era casi un monstruo…o por lo menos así se consideró mucho tiempo. Hasta que en su vida apareció Rose.

_\- ¿Adolf?_\- al oírla llamarle se percató de que se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz dejando escapar el aire lentamente, y se inclinó un poco sobre la chica. Ella echó la cabeza hacia delante

_-_ _Se te ha enganchado en el cierre del collar._

_\- Debió ser al meterme la trenza por el cuello del jersey- _la chica empezó a juguetear con el dobladillo de las mangas de dicha prenda, con nerviosismo- _No quería que tocase los cultivos sin querer._

_-_ _No pasa nada, Eva. _

Acercó sus manos a la gargantilla y agarró el cierre, era tan pequeño en comparación con sus dedos que se le escurrió un par de veces antes de poderlo abrir. En su nuca pudo ver como a la chica se le ponía la piel de gallina, así que algo contrariado pensando que se debía a la temperatura de sus manos le quitó la gargantilla desenredando el pelo con cuidado y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la bata al no saber dónde dejarla. Le había quedado un pequeño nudo en los mechones de pelo que se habían enredado así que la peinó con cuidado con los dedos. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con Dana, y Eva tenía el pelo casi tan suave como su hija. Dejó que sus manos se deslizasen por la melena de la joven un par de veces más, lo encontraba en cierto modo reconfortante.

\- _Ya está_-

Se aclaró la garganta y la vio colocarle el cabello detrás de la oreja rápidamente, volviendo a coger su abrigo sin levantar los ojos de sus pies y poniéndoselo rápidamente. No se dio la vuelta para mirarle en ningún momento y de hecho intentaba taparse la cara con el cuello del abrigo, pero eso no evitó que Adolf se percatase de que estaba tremendamente ruborizada.

_\- Mañana nos vemos_\- musitó casi inaudiblemente- _Gracias por la ayuda_\- Se agarró con fuerza a las carpetas que llevaba en los brazos y tras esperar a que él se despidiese se marchó del despacho sin alzar la vista del suelo.

Una vez a solas de nuevo se pasó la manos por la frente suspirando y comprobó la hora de nuevo. Si no se entretenía más llegaría a su casa casi dos horas antes de lo normal, así que sin más dilación empezó a recoger las cosas y se preparó para marcharse. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo de la bata se topó con al gargantilla que acababa de quitarle a Eva y lo sacó del mismo, guardándola en su puño. Se lo devolvería al día siguiente, pero de momento sería mejor dejarlo a buen recaudo así que abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, que se cerraba con llave, y lo posó en el fondo del mismo en un sitio visible, para acordarse.

Se despidió de Michelle con un leve gesto con la cabeza al pasar por delante del su despacho, a juzgar por su cara y el bloque de hojas que tenía a su lado debía estar corrigiendo exámenes. Se guardó para sí mismo la recomendación sobre que se cuidase que iba a hacerle, tras percatarse de que probablemente su preocupación recibiría a modo de agradecimiento una mirada hosca y un comentario sarcástico continuó su camino sin hacer ningún comentario.

Una vez ya en el coche y en su barrio revisó con el rabillo del ojo el reloj del salpicadero, a esa hora Dana solía estar jugando por lo que le decía Rose, así que iba a llegar a tiempo de pasar tiempo de calidad con su mujer e hija. Sonrió todo lo abiertamente que era capaz, el saber que iba a disfrutar más horas del día con las mujeres más importantes de su vida era algo que le hacía tremendamente feliz. Tan sólo unos minutos más y podría abrazarlas, y también aprovecharía que llegaba antes para preparar la cena. Le gustaba cocinar y dada la cantidad de tiempo que le robaba su trabajo no podía hacerlo tan a menudo como le gustaría, pero era el día perfecto para cenar en familia una de sus especialidades.

Pero al girar la esquina y atisbar su casa al final de la calle, sintió como si de golpe le faltase el aire y una ráfaga de viento polar le recorriese el cuerpo. El coche de Rose no estaba en la entrada. Frunció el ceño con cierta preocupación, en principio ella y la niña iban a pasar el día en casa y no había recibido ningún mensaje o llamada de su mujer diciéndole que iba a salir. Por su cabeza la única idea que pasaba en ese momento es que había habido alguna clase de urgencia que la obligó a irse de casa con prisa. Aceleró todo lo que el límite de velocidad del barrió le permitía y aparcó delante de casa, sin siquiera preocuparse por meter el vehículo en el garaje. Conforme cerraba las puertas y recogía su cartera de piel del asiento trasero comprobó el teléfono móvil confirmando que efectivamente no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Rose. Se estaba precipitando, pese a que normalmente durante el día su mujer dejase el coche aparcado fuera, puede que estuviese en el garaje.

Entró en el mismo encontrándoselo vacío y le dio un vuelco el corazón pero se obligó a respirar hondo, tranquilizarse y analizar las cosas con perspectiva. Intentaría localizar a Rose y si no lo conseguía, ya se preocuparía. Notó la boca seca y buscó su nombre en la agenda, pero cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón de llamada pudo escuchar movimiento dentro de la casa y se quedó paralizado. Apretó el teléfono en su mano y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, cruzando rápidamente la puerta del garaje que daba al interior de la vivienda adoptando una pose defensiva. Agudizó el oído y dejó su cartera y abrigo en el suelo. Podía ver desde donde estaba la cocina, en la que no había nadie así que dio unos pasos más al interior y escuchó un balbuceo que reconoció al instante, era Dana. Respirando aliviado se llevó la mano al pecho aunque la sensación de intranquilidad no lo abandonó del todo. Puede que la niña estuviese en casa, pero el coche de Rose seguía sin estar y no se le ocurría ninguna razón ¿Quizás hubiese tenido que dejárselo a alguna amiga? Podría ser, no sonaba descabellado. No era la primera vez que algún amigo o vecino sufría una avería en su coche y recurría a ellos, si Rose estaba con Dana no era raro que hubiese optado por prestar su coche en lugar de hacer de taxista.

Se dirigió a la sala principal de la casa, de donde parecía que procedían los ruidos y efectivamente pudo ver a la niña sentada en el suelo sobre una alfombra de colores vivos y jugando con las piezas de construcción que le había regalado Shokichi, o por lo menos haciendo como que jugaba con ellas aunque parecía más bien que sólo las utilizaba para metérselas en la boca y lanzarlas por el aire de vez en cuando. Se acercó a la niña sonriendo abiertamente, ella lo escuchó y tras llamarle echó a gatear en su dirección agarrándose a su pierna hasta que él la cogió en brazos dándole un suave beso en la cabeza. Continuó su camino a la sala mientras escuchaba a alguien levantarse del sofá así que suponiendo que sería Rose la llamó, con la intención de darle el abrazo que llevaba horas anhelando. Pero sintió como si una jarra de agua helada cayese sobre él al encontrarse con una mujer de mediana edad, de baja estatura y con el pelo castaño y ensortijado dedicándole una expresión de extrañeza que inmediatamente se relajó a una sonrisa sincera. Abrazó a la niña con más fuerza contra sí. No resultaba una presencia amenazante ni mucho menos, pero se trataba de una persona que no conocía, en su casa y con su hija. No se veía capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera, ni para bien, ni para mal. Era algo que le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, no sabía quién era esa persona, pero por la forma en la cual Dana alargaba los brazos hacia ella tenía claro que si bien para él era una extraña, para la niña no.

\- Buenas tardes, aún no nos conocíamos- alargó la mano hacia él y Adolf le dio un apretón sin mucho convencimiento- Rose ya le habrá hablado de mí, soy Becky, la niñera de Dana.

\- Ah, sí- dijo secamente

No quería ser tan brusco, de hecho no lo hacía a propósito, pero la situación de había dejado totalmente descolocado. No sabía nada de ella, Rose en ningún momento se lo había dicho. De hecho él le había ofrecido tiempo atrás el contratar a una persona que se encargase de Dana algunos días para darla algo de tiempo libre, y ella lo rechazó. Notó una presión en el pecho y un peso en el estómago. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, no era capaz de comprender por qué su mujer no le había contado nada de esto. Sintió que le costaba respirar, "Becky" ese era el nombre que la niña llevaba semanas diciendo. Entonces no era algo puntual, no era que hubiese habido una emergencia, no… tragó saliva con dificultad y cogió aire pesadamente.

\- Perdone Becky, no la esperaba - sintió que perdía la fuerza en las manos y recolocó a la niña en sus brazos, que estaba apoyada en su hombro. La mujer que tenía frente a él le limpió a la niña los restos de saliva que tenía alrededor de la boca con un pañuelo de tela - Ya he llegado yo así que puedes marcharte si quieres- ella asintió sonriente y volvió a la sala principal, Adolf la siguió aun algo consternado y la vio ponerse el abrigo y coger su bolso.

\- ¿Mañana vengo a la misma hora?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

\- En principio sí- se forzó a mantenerse cordial y a ocultar su frustración, la niñera no tenía por qué saber que él ni siquiera sabía de su existencia - Si hay cambios Rose se encargará de avisarla- la vio abrir la puerta y se percató repentinamente de algo - ¿Quiere que la pague o..

\- No preocupe señor Reinhardt, prefiero cobrar al final de la semana- sonrió de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura a su hija- Mañana nos vemos, Dana- murmuró acariciándole la mejilla

\- ¡Eky!- exclamó la pequeña moviendo las manos. Adolf casi pudo sentir como algo se quebraba en su interior.

Cerró la puerta una vez la niñera había cruzado el porche y se dirigió al salón, dejando a la niña de nuevo en el suelo junto a sus piezas de construcción y sentándose en el sofá. Le estaban flaqueando las piernas y le temblaban ligeramente las manos, se sentía tremendamente sobrepasado con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo eso que Rose le decía, que pasaba las tardes en casa con Dana, que jugaban y veían series de dibujos, que le esperaba impaciente a que saliese del trabajo... ¿Cuánto de cierto había en todo ello? Es más, ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué estaba haciendo?. Si por lo que Becky decía sus visitas para cuidar a Dana eran algo habitual ¿qué es lo que hacía Rose todas las tardes? Notó que su respiración se aceleraba y se forzó a respirar más lenta y profundamente, pasándose las manos por la cara y apoyándose en ellas. No, no podía desconfiar de ella, era junto a Dana su vida entera, seguro que había una explicación lógica para todo eso. Él y Rose se querían, se amaban de hecho, y eran felices. La vida que llevaban era la que habían querido desde que se habían conocido en la universidad años atrás. Miró a su pierna al sentir a Dana agarrándose a su pantalón para ponerse de pie, murmurándole "papá" sin mucha pericia y abrazándose a su pierna. Clavó en él sus vivarachos ojos marrones y sintió que le atravesaron como dolorosas lanzas más que nunca. Él tenía los ojos verdes, Rose tenía los ojos azules…se negaba a pensarlo y en su cabeza buscaba todo tipo de excusas, pero en ese instante las fugaces dudas que de cuando en cuando le asaltaban, se arremolinaron todas a la vez en su cabeza. Tragó saliva con la garganta quemándole y acarició la cabeza de la niña, pasando los dedos entre sus mechones de pelo no pudiendo evitar recordar a Eva. Notó un pinchazo atravesarle el pecho justo en la zona en la cual podía sentir el frío metal de la alianza sobre su piel ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, mientras la niña con unos balbucidos incomprensibles parecía explicarle algo al respecto de lo que estaba haciendo con los bloques de colores. Intentando encajar algunos pero principalmente golpeando unos con otros y desperdigándolos por la alfombra. Debería sonreírle a su hija y jugar con ella, estaba pasando tiempo con ella tal y como quería pero la nube de pesadumbre que se arremolinaba sobre él le estaba imposibilitando relajarse. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y por un momento pensó en llamar a Rose, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabría qué decirle. Entro en _whatsapp_ y miró su última conexión, había estado en línea tan sólo un par de minutos atrás. Se quedó mirando la pantalla totalmente ausente durante un rato, en ese momento se sentía solo, tremenda y dolorosamente solo. Llegó a sentir el impulso de enviar un mensaje a Eva, o a Shokichi, contándoles lo que ocurría y pidiendo consejo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, ni de cómo reaccionar, ni de qué decirle a Rose cuando volviese a casa. Y además le aterrorizaba la respuesta que le pudiese llegar a dar, tanto que incluso por un instante se planteó hacer como que no había pasado nada y vivir en una mentira. Sería frustrante, pero si elegía esa opción por lo menos no las perdería a ninguna de las dos y sólo el sufriría, y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Intentando poner en orden sus ideas a la espera de decidir qué hacer antes de que llegase Rose, se levantó y sin quitarle ojo a la niña fue a buscar la cartera y el abrigo que había dejado junto a la puerta que comunicaba la casa con el garaje. Dejó la cartera sobre el sofá a la espera de llevarla a su estudio posteriormente y fue hasta la entrada, para colgar su abrigo en el perchero que tenían para ese efecto. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y las dejó en el cuenco en el cual las depositaba siempre, encima de un pequeño mueble que hacía las veces de zapatero. Y fue entonces cuando la vio, junto al recipiente en el cual guardaban las llaves, la alianza de Rose. Se apoyó en el mueble sintiendo una presión en el pecho y su garganta secarse de golpe, casi podía notar como si alguien apretase su estómago. En un impulso la cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, posando la mano sobre ella por encima de la tela y cerrando la mano en un puño a continuación. Golpeó la pared emitiendo un quejido de rabia y volvió a la sala principal sintiendo como una mezcla de ira e impotencia le invadían. No era capaz de asimilar nada de lo que estaba pasando. Una vocecilla al fondo de su mente le decía que en realidad sabía lo que ocurría, que lo aceptase de una vez, pero la intentaba ahogar entre la maraña de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. No podía desconfiar de Rose, no…ella le había hecho humano de nuevo, ella era lo único que tenía. Rose no…ella no…sintió un nudo en la garganta y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, acariciando distraídamente la alianza que llevaba colgada del cuello sin percatarse realmente de lo que hacía. Todo tendría una explicación lógica, sólo tenía que esperar a que llegase Rose y preguntarle, ella se lo aclararía todo y seguirían siendo esa familia ejemplar de la que sus padres tanto se enorgullecían. Recordó las palabras de Eva que se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria, "Nadie decide voluntariamente quién le gusta, o de quién se enamora". Miró a Dana, que le devolvió una inocente sonrisa y clavó en él sus enormes ojos marrones…y sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar.

No fue consciente del rato que estuvo derramando lágrimas mientras la niña le miraba con una expresión compungida al borde del llanto. Ya más tranquilo tras haber descargado parte de su frustración se obligó a calmarse y la cogió sentándola en su regazo, recostándose en el respaldo del sofá dejando que Dana se apoyase en él. Besó con cuidado su cabeza y la abrazó con uno de sus brazos, alargando el otro hasta el mando de la televisión. Ni siquiera sabía lo que se movía en la pantalla, podía oír las voces de los coloridos personajes animados retumbando en su cabeza, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían. Su mente sólo era capaz de darle vueltas a la idea de dónde estaría Rose, haciendo qué y sobretodo, con quién. Pudo oír a la pequeña en sus brazos reírse señalando a la pantalla, por lo menos seguía teniendo a su hija. Notó un nudo en el estómago al mirarla, era cierto le llamaba "papá", pero…pero…no, no debía pensar en eso. La apretó más fuerte contra él, apoyando la frente en su cabeza y dejándose envolver por el olor a colonia infantil. Dana era su hija, pasase lo que pasase, seguía siendo su niña.

La notó revolverse queriendo alcanzar el mando que tenía en la mano. Estaba en una edad en la cual la mayor libertad de movimiento que tenía la llevaban a querer explorar todo lo que había a su alrededor, por lo que tenían que andar con mil ojos para que no se hiciese daño. Le alcanzó el objeto y la niña lo agarró con ambas manos, toqueteando los botones y cambiando los canales. Los cambios de imagen y sonido la sorprendían, no terminaba de entender que era ella misma la que estaba provocándolo y miraba a su padre con asombro, preguntándole "¿por qué?" sin necesidad de usar palabras. Le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa triste adornándole el rostro.

\- Mira- agarró el mando poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y haciéndole presionar un botón- Si le das, cambia de canal.

Como queriendo comprobarlo le dio a diferentes botones varias veces seguidas, desternillándose al ver como cambiaban las imágenes en el televisor. Miró a su padre expectante, esperando un reconocimiento.

\- Muy bien, Dana- soltó el aparato y dejó que la niña lo cogiese con ambas manos, estudiándolo- Pero sólo puedes cogerlo si mamá o papá te lo dan

Si le entendió o siquiera le escuchó no lo tenía nada claro, pues seguía ensimismada con el artilugio en sus manos intentando quitar la tapa de las pilas sin éxito. La dejó hacer y miró la hora en el reloj de pared que tenían en la sala principal. Él normalmente llegaba de trabajar unos 45 minutos después de la hora que marcaba, así que supondría que su mujer estaría al caer en casa. Sintió un nudo en la garganta de nuevo y su cuerpo quedarse petrificado ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué respondería ella? Lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre, el no saber a qué se debían todas esas cosas que desconocía por completo hasta un momento antes, y que hicieron que su mente empezase a atar cabos que le llevaban a una conclusión que le aterrorizaba y que se negaba a aceptar.

Y como si al pensar en ella la hubiese llamado no tardó más que unos segundos en escuchar el ya familiar para él sonido del motor del coche de Rose. Iba a saber inmediatamente que él ya estaba en casa, pues había aparcado en la puerta. Miró la niña en su regazo, no sabía en qué dirección iría la conversación con su mujer, pero tenía claro que no quería que Dana fuese testigo de la misma aunque fuese incapaz de comprender la mayoría de las cosas que fuesen a decir. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, comprobando que la alianza de su esposa seguía allí, sintiendo de nuevo que algo atravesaba su pecho haciéndole quebrarse por dentro. Agudizó el oído, hacía rato que había dejado de oírse el motor y Rose ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para cruzar el jardín y entrar en casa. Dejó a Dana en el suelo sobre su alfombra de juegos y se encaminó a la entrada. A través de las ventanas pudo ver a Rose rebuscando nerviosa algo en el bolso, su teléfono móvil. Lo comprobó y volvió a guardarlo algo consternada, sin quitar ojo del elegante coche alemán, además del suyo propio, que estaba aparcado en la entrada. La vio echar a andar en dirección al porche, con las llaves en la mano y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Estaba más que claro que no le esperaba.

A Adolf nunca se le había hecho tan lento y a la vez tan angustioso el sonido de la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura y girando para abrir la puerta. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a mantener una expresión tranquila, pero no era capaz de desfruncir el ceño, y tampoco quería hacerlo. La quería tanto que sabía que con sólo un par de palabras sería capaz de convencerle de que nada pasaba y de que debían hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Y debía reconocer que aunque sus ganas de mantener aquello por lo que tanto había luchado le impulsaban a hacer eso para no perder ni a Rose ni a Dana, el sentido común le decía que no debía aceptar sin más lo que quiera que fuese que estaba ocurriendo.

\- _¿Cariño?-_ la oyó canturrear con un tono de voz dulce, sonriendo al verle. Su expresión en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con la que mostraba al otro lago de la puerta. Adolf se llevó la mano al pecho, era la sonrisa que siempre ponía al verle _-¿Hoy has salido antes?_\- se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla al que él no llegó a responder pero que tampoco evitó - _¿Dónde está Dana? ¿En el salón?_

Comenzó a enlazar preguntas insustanciales una tras otra, sin dejarle tiempo para responder. Se asomó a la sala principal y saludó a la niña, para luego volver sobre sus pasos y colgar el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada, dejando las llaves en el mismo cuenco en el cual las había dejado Adolf. Él la observaba con atención y pudo notar como una expresión de pánico oscurecía repentinamente su rostro al mirar la superficie del mueble de la entrada. Empezó a estudiar sus alrededores, frenética, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos e intentando ocultar una inquietud que cada vez era más evidente. Siguió hablando atropelladamente, de lo que habían comido ella y la niña, de que una amiga suya le había pedido ayuda con urgencia para algún tipo de problema, que si había conocido a Becky que era un encanto de persona, que estaba pensando en preparar un fiesta especial para su cumpleaños aprovechando que venían los señores Frost. Caminaba por la casa claramente buscando algo, apartando cosas de cada mueble y revisando nerviosamente con la mirada todas las superficies, sólo le faltó tirarse al suelo para mirar debajo de los muebles.

\- _Rose_\- la llamó con un tono que creyó que nunca sería capaz de usar con ella. La vio tensarse, pero se giró mostrándole una expresión alegre de nuevo, esa sonrisa siempre de había parecido tan sincera…

\- _¿Sí, cariño?_

\- _¿Buscas esto?_

Sacó la alianza de su bolsillo y extendió hacia ella la palma de la mano con el objeto encima. Pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos, pero Rose intentó disimularlo desviando la mirada y colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja. Cogió el anillo de su mano y se lo puso, mirando sus dedos que mostraban de nuevo la señal del compromiso entre ambos. Adolf estaba paralizado en el sitio, el nudo que sentía en la garganta no sabía si era más fruto de la rabia o de la tristeza y sabía que en ese momento si hablaba más acabaría estallando. Cuando se vio capaz de moverse se dirigió a la sala principal seguido por ella, que no cesaba de dedicarle palabras llenas de cariño y de darle unas muy sentidas gracias, pues al parecer se le había caído el anillo esa mañana y no lo encontraba. Sabía que no era cierto, lo tenía claro, pero no podía evitar querer creerla, decirle que no pasaba nada y fundirse en un abrazo con ella.

\- _¿Acaso te he preguntado algo sobre el maldito anillo?-_ estalló de repente, provocando que tanto ella como la niña diesen un respingo. Miró a Dana con una expresión de disculpa. No podía ser así con Rose, y menos aún con la niña delante, así que tomó aire lentamente, recogió su cartera de piel de encima del sofá y se giró hacia su esposa, que lo observaba con cierta estupefacción- _Lo siento_\- se disculpó, realmente no había pretendido ser tan brusco- _Me voy al estudio. Luego hablamos_\- sentenció finalmente notando que si seguía hablando mucho más tiempo, su voz empezaría a temblar.

Rose simplemente asintió y pudo sentir su mirada siguiéndole conforme salía de la sala principal de la casa para dirigirse al estudio. Aun sintiendo los ojos acongojados de su mujer en su nuca, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó caer la cartera al suelo. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentía como si todo ello fuese una horrible pesadilla de la que fuese a despertar de un momento a otro. Se dirigió a su equipo de música y casi sin mirar seleccionó de entre su amplia colección el vinilo que estaba buscando, era de sus favoritos y sólo con pasar la mano por las cubiertas de los mismos era capaz de localizar donde lo tenía ubicado. Además, el meticuloso orden que seguía a la hora de organizarlos hacía que supiese en qué zona se localizaba cada uno de ellos incluso con los ojos cerrados. Con todo el cuidado que la rabia y la impotencia que sentía le permitieron, y obligándose a que le dejasen de temblar las manos, colocó en el tocadiscos las obras para órgano de Bach y dejó que la _tocata y fuga en re menor BWV 565 _estremeciese su cuerpo a la vez que apretaba los puños conteniéndose para no golpear la estantería frente a él.

Todo, todo había ocurrido por esa maldita idea de llegar a casa antes de tiempo. Si hubiese vuelto a la hora de siempre todo seguiría igual, no tendría que dudar de su mujer ni martirizarse pensando qué era verdad y qué mentira de todo lo que le contaba, ni plantearse si le quería o no. Él la amaba, la amaba tantísimo, y las dudas de que era algo recíproco hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había disipado para él…pero estaban volviendo aun con más fuerza que cuando la conoció y se empeñaba en creer que sólo estaba a su lado por lástima. Se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que le cubría parte de la cara y se derrumbó en el sillón de piel que tenía frente a su escritorio ¿cómo no le iba a repeler si era un monstruo? Bastante había hecho por el acompañándolo todos esos años, dándole el cariño que le hizo sentir que se trataba de una persona normal aún sin serlo. Agarró la cadena que le rodeaba al cuello y de la cual colgaba la alianza señal de un compromiso que parecía tambalearse, y quizás en un intento por intentar calmarse, su mente viajó hacia su despacho y volvió a ver dibujada en su cabeza la nuca de Eva, y su melena rubia enredada en el cierre de su gargantilla. Y a sus oídos, acompañada del intenso órgano que retumbaba a su alrededor, llegó su voz dulce y tranquila que siempre parecía tener palabras de apoyo y comprensión para él. Y de repente se dio cuenta de qué él mismo también había pecado ocultándole información a Rose.

Recordó la noche de Halloween, a la cual si bien había ido por sugerencia de Shokichi el motivo real de su asistencia no había sido otro que su joven ayudante. Quería verla feliz, y por ello había decidido llevarla a la fiesta, lo cual en ningún momento llegó a aclararle a su mujer. Así como el hecho de que fue a recogerla directamente a su residencia, que tuvo sus ojos clavados en ella toda la noche y que se despidió de él besándole en la mejilla. Y pensó en las conversaciones que tenía con Eva a través de su teléfono y de las que Rose no sabía nada. La mayoría de ellas se referían a asuntos sobre el trabajo y los estudios pero, por algún motivo había preferido no decirle nada a su mujer, aunque no comprendía realmente el por qué le incomodaba tanto hablar de la chica con su esposa. La culpabilidad hizo que se le helase la sangre al percatarse de que en el fondo del cajón de su despacho reposaba una delicada gargantilla de plata que aún debía devolver a su dueña. Se pasó las manos por la cara soltando el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. No tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse con Rose por no decirle que había contratado a una niñera, ninguno.

Su enfado inicial fue poco a poco diluyéndose, transformándose en una sensación de culpa que le presionaba el pecho y hacía que le costase respirar. ¿Y si había sido su culpa? ¿Y si ella se había enterado de que le había ocultado información al respecto de Eva y simplemente se lo estaba pagando con la misma moneda? Y en ese momento, aun sabiendo que estaba engañándose a sí mismo, decidió obviar las evidencias. Optó por olvidarse del nulo parecido físico que Dana tenía con él o con cualquier miembro de su familia, decidió esconder en el fondo de su mente que el mismo día de Halloween ya había visto a Rose sin su alianza, eligió atribuir al nacimiento de Dana el hecho de que el comportamiento de su mujer resultaba extraño en determinados momentos…y se flageló a sí mismo por casi gritarla momentos antes, por haberla dirigido ese tono frío e impersonal con el que la llamó para darle la alianza. La quería tanto, tantísimo, que no era capaz de imaginarse su vida sin ella y la niña a su lado. Y pese a que la voz del sentido común pujaba por gritar más que el resto de sus pensamientos, intentando que viese las pruebas que se sucedían a su alrededor, Adolf optó por callarla ocultándola tras una serie de buenos recuerdos y promesas cumplidas y por cumplir.

Se permitió quedarse en su estudio un rato más, terminando de ordenar sus propias ideas y calmándose. Comprobó de nuevo el reloj de su muñeca, habitualmente ya había vuelto de trabajar a esa hora en un día normal y supuso que Rose no tardaría mucho en empezar a preparar la cena. Desde hacía algunas semanas estaban incorporando a Dana a las comidas familiares pese a tener que seguir preparándole ciertos platos aparte, con lo que se habían acostumbrado a cenar un poco antes de la que era su hora habitual, para que la niña pudiese irse a la cama pronto.

Salió del estudio masajeándose las sienes y sintiendo un peso en el estómago, realmente no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a la situación y el miedo de perder todo aquello que le había costado tantos años conseguir le paralizaba. Se encontró a su mujer sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y la niña sentada en el suelo a sus pies jugando otra vez con los bloques de construcción. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y ella alzó los ojos hacia él, estaba expectante. Adolf simplemente suspiró, sin saber que decir y no queriendo tampoco discutir delante de la niña. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz aun sin atreverse a mirarla fijamente, y sin querer realmente oír la respuesta lanzó la pregunta.

\- _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

\- _Quería que fuese una sorpresa_\- murmuró con voz dulce agarrándole de la mano que había apoyado en el sofá y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Pudo notar el frío de la alianza de Rose sobre su piel y la miró con desconcierto - _Bueno, tú dijiste que si quería que contratásemos una niñera y te dije que no pero luego me di cuenta que van a ser las primeras Navidades en las que Dana va a ser consciente de lo que pasa…y quería que fuesen especiales, así que necesitaba tiempo para preparar cosas_\- Rose se recostó sobre él sin soltarle la mano- _Perdón por no haber dicho nada, pero como también es tu cumpleaños y vienen los señores Frost, esperaba darte una sorpresa_.

La escuchó perplejo. Todo sonaba tan perfecto, tan bien pensando…que le chirriaba. Recibió el beso en la mejilla que le dio Rose con cierta frialdad, pues en su interior en realidad le estaba quemando. Quería creérselo, de verdad que sí, pero a su cabeza volvió la idea de Dana aprendiendo a decir el nombre de Becky desde hacía semanas y el hecho de que era la segunda vez que veía a Rose sin la alianza. La miró a los ojos y te topó con una sonrisa triste que hizo que su aparente entereza se tambalease.

\- _Becky me preguntó que si venía mañana_

\- _Ay no, por supuesto que no. Luego la llamo para decírselo_.

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viniendo?_

\- _No lo sé, unas semanas. Desde que supimos que los señores Frost se quedaban aquí_\- empezó a acariciarle el pecho con las yemas de los dedos. Adolf le dirigió una breve mirada Dana, que seguía jugando ajena a ellos- _Me la presentó una amiga._

\- _¿Qué amiga?_

_\- Sarah, no la conoces. _

Últimamente no conocía a ninguna de las amigas de Rose, debía reconocer que nunca se había mostrado especialmente interesado en ellas, pero todas las supuestas amigas de las que su mujer hablaba recientemente siempre iban precedidas de "no la conoces" , "es amiga de la vecina" o excusas similares. Se levantó y dejó que sus dedos entrelazados se separasen con una caricia, en el fondo no quería soltarla. Sintió sobre él los inquisitivos ojos de Rose preguntándole a dónde iba y tras musitar que aprovecharía para hacer la cena mientras ella descansaba, desapareció en la cocina.

Estaba terriblemente confuso. Tan pronto consideraba que estaba desconfiando de ella sin motivo y que además no tenía derecho alguno a hacerlo, como pensaba que no podía dejar pasar lo que había ocurrido y debía indagar más al respecto. Pero la imagen de Eva volvió a su mente, y el pinchazo en el pecho que lo acompañaba cada vez que pensaba en ella también y se obligó a desechar la segunda opción, por lo menos por el momento. Estaba cociendo verduras y preparando un poco de pescado cuando oyó a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida entrar en la cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rose dejado a la niña en la trona y dándole un papel en sucio y una pintura, Dana estaba descubriendo que le apasionaba dibujar y podría entretenerse durante horas haciendo garabatos. Se acercó a él a pasos cortos, ya se había puesto el camisón y una bata sobre él. Aunque tenían una buena calefacción la cocina era amplia y se convertía en una de las habitaciones más frías de la casa una vez llegaba la noche. Le abrazó destre atrás por la cintura, posando un beso en su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en él a continuación, permaneciendo así un instante. Adolf dejó lo que estaba haciendo y apoyó las manos en la encimera, cogiendo aire pesadamente. Se había duchado, podía notar el aroma del gel que ella utilizaba incluso por encima del olor de la verdura cocinándose, podría reconocer en cualquier sitio esa mezcla característica del perfume del jabón y del propio olor de Rose.

\- _No me duché esta mañana_\- siempre había sido capaz de leerle como un libro abierto, y de hecho era una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado de ella.

\- _Rose…_

_\- ¿Hmm?- _musitó ella, un poco distraída.

_-_ _¿Aún me quieres?_ \- la sintió tensarse contra él y abrazarle con más fuerza de la cintura.

_-_ _¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, Adolf?_\- dijo con un tono ofendido. Él sintió una presión en el pecho- _¿Acaso dudas de mí, cariño?_

_\- Tienes razón, lo siento- _se dio la vuelta y la besó suavemente en la cabeza, pero ella se separó de él con la excusa de ir a jugar con Dana y le dejó cocinando.

El resto de la noche transcurrió como cualquiera de sus noches. Cenaron tranquilamente comentando trivialidades. Cuando llegó la hora de dormir de la niña, Adolf fue a acostarla y estuvo leyéndole un cuento hasta que su respiración profunda y pausada le indicó que estaba profundamente dormida. Volvió a la sala principal y se sentó en el sofá junto a Rose, que leía una revista con la televisión de fondo. Él cogió una novela que tenía a medias y se acomodó y su mujer no tardó en acurrucarse contra él. Tal y cómo se encontraban en ese momento parecía que no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal ese día y que su rutina se mantenía como siempre. Y de hecho, se mantuvo hasta que ambos se fueron a la cama, se dieron las buenas noches con un beso y se arroparon bajo las mantas el uno junto al otro. Y en la oscuridad de la habitación, mirando la silueta de una Rose ya dormida a su lado en el colchón fue cuando se percató de un detalle que hizo que se le helase la sangre por un momento y que sintiese como si alguien le estuviese intentando arrancar el corazón.

Cuando le había preguntado si aún le quería, ella no le había contestado.

17


	45. Estudiar no jode tanto como suspender

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...lo prometido es deuda y aquí volvemos con la que en vista de las visitas recibidas por cada capítulo es vuestra pareja favorita, Michelle y Akari. En el capítulo en el que Michelle estuvo enferma, que en el tiempo se sitúa la semana anterior a cuando se desarrolla este, Akari se perdió un examen a cuenta de cuidar de ella y...en algún momento tenía que recuperarlo.**

**Eso en sí no supone mucho problema, incluso hasta el tener más días para estudiar le ha venido bien; el problema surge cuando la persona que le va a hacer el examen no es esa preciosidad rubia que le hace suspirar, sino su peor enemigo. Desde luego en una situación como esta es normal que las cosas se calienten...en más de un sentido. Quién sabe, puede que el ascenso de temperatura le ayude a Akari a darse cuenta definitivamente, de algo que aún no había terminado de asimilar.**

**Con el fin de año ala vuelta de la esquina nuestros chicos se están dando prisa para reconocer lo que realmente sienten. En el próximo capítulo algunos de ellos acabarán por pedir consejo a amigos y otros, a quienes no lo son tanto.**

**\- Título: Estudiar no jode tanto como suspender****  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 14778  
\- Personajes: Akari, Marcos, Alex, Eva, Michelle y Joseph.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**ESTUDIAR NO JODE TANTO COMO SUSPENDER**

Estaba engullendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Normalmente tenía un más que notable apetito pero pese a que se comería cualquier cosa que se le pusiese por delante tenía la cabeza suficiente como para evadir un exceso de comidas insanas. Salvo cuando estaba agobiado con algo, en esos casos, devoraba sin mesura. Y tal y como indicaba el paquete de galletas vacío sobre la mesa y la bolsa de patatas fritas tamaño familiar que descansaba en su regazo, estaba nervioso. Y lo más preocupante no era que se hubiese comido todo eso de una sentada, lo realmente alarmante era que lo había hecho después de haber cenado más que abundantemente. Estaba muy saturado, al día siguiente por la mañana tenía el que era su último examen antes de las vacaciones de invierno y era a su vez el que más le preocupaba. Si lo suspendía no podría hacer la siguiente asignatura de anatomía, y si no la hacía…Michelle ya no le daría clase. Y como si eso fuera poco seguía terriblemente preocupado por ella, el sábado la había dejado en muy mal estado en casa de Shokichi y no había coincidido con ella desde entonces. Habían hablado por _whatsapp_ y ella decía que estaba bien, pero se lo decía siempre y no se fiaba nada. Le llegó incluso a preguntar a Eva, que le había dicho que ya estaba bien y que simplemente arrastraba una considerable afonía, pero aun así…

Con el mando en la mano cambiaba los canales de la televisión como un acto casi reflejo, sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que estaban emitiendo. Cogió un puñado de patatas y se lo metió en la boca, probablemente debería estar estudiando pero no era capaz de concentrarse más y volvía a dolerle la espalda otra vez. Además del examen la incertidumbre de quién se lo haría pesaba sobre él. Su profesora le había dicho que habían decidido que sería mejor que el examen lo preparase y se lo hiciese otra persona, bajo su supervisión eso sí, pero cuando le había preguntado quién sería no le había contestado. Él en un principio pensó que lo haría el profesor que tuvieron inicialmente en la asignatura hasta que empezó a darles clase Michelle en septiembre, pero al parecer precisamente ella impartía esas clases porque el profesor anterior se había jubilado. Cogió otro puñado de patatas, ya llevaba la bolsa a la mitad y no pensaba parar hasta acabársela entera.

Marcos y Alex lo observaban a una distancia prudencial con cierta lástima. Desde que había empezado con los exámenes su amigo estaba un poco desquiciado, y había llegado a prácticamente colapsar esa tarde, cuando un rato antes de la cena había salido de su habitación murmurando cosas sobre huesos y derrumbándose entre los cojines junto al rubio.

\- ¿No te dan ganas de darle con un palo para ver si reacciona?- susurró Marcos. Alex le respondió con una mirada acusadora y él se encogió de hombros, no le parecía que hubiese dicho nada malo.

\- Está tan histérico que ni muestra histeria. Yo creo que se ha roto- murmuró pensativo llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Marcos asintió con los ojos clavados en su compañero de piso, que se rascaba un hombro y volvía a cambiar de canal.

\- Fijo. Sigo pensando que deberíamos probar lo del palo

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa a ti con los palos?

\- Son útiles- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Hey! Podríamos tener un palo en casa- añadió entusiasmado. Alex soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- Ya le diré a Max que te guarde alguna rama de las que busca en el parque.

Oyeron un quejido lastimero, se miraron entre ellos y el mayor de los dos se acercó a Akari. El chico estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá que tenía detrás, y murmuraba por lo bajo cosas en su lengua materna que evidentemente ellos no entendían. Se sentó en el sofá con una pierna a cada lado de su amigo, apoyando los antebrazos en sus hombros y alargando las manos hasta la bolsa de patatas.

\- ¿Qué ves?

\- Nada…sólo cambio canales

\- ¿Qué comes? - Marcos también se acercó a ellos con una de sus sonrisas juguetonas y subió las piernas al sofá, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Alex y acomodándose a su lado.

\- Patatas- resopló - ¿Queréis?

Antes siquiera de que le acercase la bolsa Marcos ya había metido la mano en ella y empezó a mordisquear una por encima de Akari. Éste miró haría atrás y hacia arriba de refilón.

\- Me vas a llenar de miguitas- se quejó al verle comer peligrosamente cerca de él

\- ¿Yo?- dijo con fingida ofensa. Cogió otro par de patatas- te está llenando Alex.

\- Mentira- no obstante y tras mostrar una expresión de ligero asombro le pasó la mano por la cabeza al japonés sacudiéndole el pelo.

\- No me pringues tío, que me acabo de lavar el pelo.

\- Uy perdona, que querrás estar guapo para ver a tu chica mañana- le pinchó con una sonrisa socarrona y enarcando una ceja. Marcos se río.

\- ¡Michelle no es mi chica!- replicó con un nada convincente tono rojo tiñéndole las mejillas.

\- Pero has sabido inmediatamente a quien se refería sin necesidad de decir su nombre- comentó el rubio con aire distraído, pero en realidad mirando con complicidad a Alex y chocando los cinco con él.

\- ¡Porque siempre os metéis conmigo a cuenta de eso!- aferró la bolsa de patatas con fuerza y la alejó de sus amigos – Hala, ya no os doy.

\- Yo me sigo sin creer que no pasase nada. La felicidad que traías en el cuerpo después de las clases particulares no era normal y unos pocos días después…

\- ¡BAM! Duermes con ella- añadió Marcos haciéndole dar un bote en el sitio.

\- No he dormido con ella- Akari suspiró con cansancio y se pasó la mano por la frente- He dormido en su casa, pero no con ella- carraspeó- Y si acaso con la gata- murmuró

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- preguntó el rubio con una cara tal que dejaba más que claro que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas de un momento a otro. Akari asintió, y así lo hizo.

\- Ya me disteis bastante la lata con esto el sábado- se quejó- ¡Pensé que ya os había quedado claro!

\- Es que…- dijo Alex entre risas- …es todo muy raro, tío. Te quedas hasta las y tantas un día en casa de la tía que te gusta

\- Que vive sola- colaboró Marcos

\- Te quedas a dormir otro día

\- Y a comer

\- ¿Y nos dices que no ha pasado nada?- tanto Alex como Marcos lo miraron fijamente con incredulidad

\- Pues sí, ha pasado.- dijo arrugando la bolsa entre sus manos- Ha pasado que me he dado cuenta de que me está gustando cada vez más, ¿contentos?- se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre los tres y Akari clavó su mirada en ellos para un instante después devolverla a la televisión con el ceño fruncido- Además- empezó a murmurar observándolos por el rabillo del ojo- Si hubiera pasado ¿no creéis que os lo habría contado?- conociéndolo, sabían que probablemente no lo haría por respeto a Michelle, pero aun así lo miraron con cierta condescendencia y Alex le frotó la cabeza con los nudillos. Se habían sentado con él para animarle y al final estaban consiguiendo lo contrario.

\- Akari, Akari, mira- le llamó Marcos tirando de la tela de su camiseta para que se diese la vuelta

\- Que paaaaasa- rezongó girando la cabeza hacia atrás

\- Soy un pato ¡CUECK!

Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos ver a Marcos con dos patatas a modo de pico puestas en la boca e imitando un graznido que hizo que las patatas se le cayesen por encima y se ganase una colleja de Alex por manchar. Se echó a reír de puros nervios y de la imperiosa necesidad que tenía de animarse algo. De hecho le dio tal ataque de carcajadas que tuvo que acabar agarrándose el estómago. Durante un rato los tres se convirtieron en patos, acompañados de Max, el cual hasta entonces dormía en la cama del rubio y que se había acercado a ver que hacían al escuchar el jaleo. Intentaron ponerle pico a él también con escaso éxito, pues el animal aprovecho el despiste para robar la bolsa de patatas y hacer confeti con ella y su contenido encima de la cama de su legítimo dueño. El pobre chaval tuvo que cambiar las sábanas para no dormir entre migas toda la noche.

Cuando Akari finalmente se fue a la cama, debía reconocer que lo hizo estando bastante más tranquilo que un rato antes. Evidentemente seguía agobiado y los nervios no habían desaparecido, pero reírse un rato y hacer el tonto le había sentado francamente bien y consiguió conciliar el sueño antes de lo que esperaba. No obstante, el conseguir dormirse antes no le libró de despertarse múltiples veces a lo largo de la noche y levantarse a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

No tenía el examen muy temprano, pero aun así en vista de que era incapaz de dormir más y que los nervios le producían una sensación extraña entre querer atiborrarse y al mismo tiempo querer vomitar, optó por levantarse a las 6 y darle un último repaso a las cosas que creía que eran más importantes. Mientras desayunaba frente a su portátil observando un modelo anatómico en 3D, su teléfono empezó a vibrar encima de su escritorio. Era un mensaje de Eva deseándole suerte en el examen, sonrió, debía reconocer que su amiga era un encanto. Contestó diciéndole que estaba muy nervioso y ella respondió al instante animándole, y diciéndole que según Michelle iba muy bien preparado y no tendría problemas. Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco ¿Michelle creía que lo llevaba bien? Es más ¿ellas hablaban de él? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de preguntarle a Eva más detalles al respecto, pero se contuvo y tras cuestionarle si hablaba en serio le dio las gracias y siguió estudiando, aunque el hecho de que estuviese pensando en su profesora favorita no le estaba ayudando nada a concentrarse. Dando por imposible el sacar nada más en claro y en vista de que no tardaría en irse mucho más de media hora, se entretuvo un poco jugando con Max y una vez lo consideró oportuno se fue, con el corazón en su puño y resoplando por lo bajo con una frecuencia mayor de lo aconsejable.

Cuando llegó a la universidad no se encontró con prácticamente nadie, el único lugar en el que se veía movimiento era en la entrada de la biblioteca y en la de algunas facultades, distando mucho del habitual trajín de personas que paseaban por el campus. Se dirigió a la facultad de medicina tal y como le había indicado Michelle el día anterior. Conforme entraba quitándose los auriculares, pudo oír una voz llamándole y al girarse se topó con Eva, que llegaba caminando a paso rápido y llevando en brazos las carpetas que siempre portaba.

\- Hola. ¿También tienes examen?- le preguntó sosteniéndole la puerta para dejarla pasar y entrado después de ella.

\- No. Tengo mañana el último.

\- ¿Y qué tal?

\- No lo sé, la verdad- se encogió de hombros- Supongo que bien, pero estoy bastante cansada y me cuesta más concentrarme ¿a ti cuántos te quedan?

\- Sólo este- sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Eva sobre él- Estoy histérico- reconoció soltando una risilla nerviosa mientras se recolocaba la mochila en el hombro.

\- Te irá bien- Akari suspiró, agradecía que intentase animarle, pero realmente Eva no podía saber de ninguna manera si tendría buen resultado o no. La chica le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y la miró con curiosidad- Tranquilo…Estuviste repasando con Michelle y te fue bien ¿no?

\- Sí pero…- se rascó la nuca, no tenía argumentos para rebatirla y sabía que su preocupación era mayormente irracional, pero aun así era incapaz de deshacerse de ella- No sé, me pongo nervioso igual. Y por cierto… ¿qué habláis vosotras dos de mí?- ante su pregunta Eva se rio por lo bajo – No te rías, lo pregunto en serio.

\- Nada malo, no te preocupes- respondió críptica- Además, seguro que tú también hablas de ella con Marcos y Alex- bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado y Eva sonrió para sí – Pregúntale a ella, seguro que no le importa decírtelo- Akari la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Ni de coña. No. No me atrevo.- empezaron a subir las escaleras en dirección al departamento y el chico tuvo que obligarse a bajar un poco el ritmo para no adelantarla.

\- Para otras cosas eres más atrevido- le empezó a decir algo azorada, él la miró interrogante y tras aclararse la garganta la chica continuó hablando- Le dijiste a Sheila que tenía que ofrecerle a Shokichi su primera vez.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no le dije eso!...exactamente- se quedó pensativo un momento, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas a utilizar- No se lo dije en serio, simplemente le comenté que a los japoneses nos gustaba que nos dijesen las cosas claramente…Lo otro sólo era una broma, más o menos- se rascó la mejilla- Y hablando de Sheila ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre Iván?

\- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Es cierto! – Empezó decir emocionada- Sólo me ha dicho que le pareció mono. Pero claro, es que lo conoció ese mismo día, no tiene aún opinión formada de él.

\- Ja, ja, ja y pensar que Marcos no lo soporta porque está celoso. ¡Si Iván es un simplón!

\- ¿Será eso lo que llaman amor a primera vista?- preguntó ilusionada llevándose una mano a la boca y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Eva adoraba a Shokichi, pero tenía presente que el amor platónico que su amiga sentía por él no tenía futuro, en cambio, con un chico de su edad… De repente se acordó de algo y le dio un manotazo en el brazo - ¿Y cómo se te ocurre decir que Sheila está enamorada de Shokichi?

\- ¿Se me escapó?- puso una expresión de disculpa y la miró de refilón- Pero luego les dije que era algo que no debía saber nadie…- se pasó el dedo por la nariz, intentándose excusar.

\- ¡Pero no tiene sentido cuando ya lo has dicho!- se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y chascó la lengua- Pobrecilla, qué vergüenza le hiciste pasar.

\- Reconoce que aunque fuese sólo por la cara que puso Marcos mereció la pena.

\- Vale, un poco- reconoció no muy convencida- Pero esas cosas no se dicen

\- Ya sí, perdón. Ya me disculpé con ella…aunque no sé si me perdonó.

Llegaron al departamento y Akari le abrió la puerta a Eva de nuevo. Conforme entró tras ella, pudo sentir un peso en el estómago. Al charlar con su amiga se había distraído, pero el volver a ver ese lugar que era ya tan conocido era para él, la razón por la cual estaba allí le azotó de repente y los nervios volvieron a recorrerle el cuerpo.

\- Por cierto ¿tú sabes quién me va a hacer el examen? Ayer Michelle no quiso decírmelo y no sé dónde tengo que ir…- conforme hablaba pudo ver cómo Eva abría los ojos de par en par y lo miraba con cara de consecuencias, antes siquiera de que pudiese terminar la frase cogió aire y le interrumpió, empezando a hablar atropelladamente.

\- Uy lo siento, tengo prisa ¡hasta luego!

Y sin más se fue por el pasillo a paso rápido y la perdió de vista cuando se metió en una sala que supuso que sería algún laboratorio. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo. Miró la hora en el teléfono, había llegado 10 minutos antes de tiempo y no sabía si quedarse fuera o buscar a Michelle por el departamento para preguntarle dónde tenía que ir. Estaba apartándose de la puerta para que no le golpeasen con ella si alguien entraba cuando justamente ésta se abrió dando paso a un arrolladora aura se seguridad que le hizo empequeñecerse. En un principio el recién llegado pareció no verle, pero no tardó más de unos segundos en girarse hacia él con una amplia sonrisa. Sin que le diese tiempo a reaccionar se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, mostrando una expresión relajada.

\- ¡Akari! ¿Nervioso?- se rio- No puedo decir que te entienda, cuando yo era estudiante nunca estaba nervioso. Ven conmigo

\- Joseph, tengo que esperar a Michelle para un examen y…

\- Sí, sí, estoy informado- le azuzó para que echase a caminar por el pasillo- Te lo voy a hacer yo, vamos a mi despacho.

A Akari se le heló la sangre. Se quedó tan petrificado que no supo ni qué responder y simplemente dejó que Joseph le guiase pasillo adelante sin decir palabra alguna. Podía oír que le hablaba, pero su mente no procesaba los mensajes y en su cabeza sonaba todo como un murmullo carente de sentido. Iba a suspender, ahora tenía más que claro que sería incapaz de superar ese examen. ¿Quién habría decidido que él de entre todas las personas disponibles le hiciese ese examen? Tenía claro que Michelle no, desde luego, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Se agarró al tirante de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro con nerviosismo, notaba que las palmas de las manos empezaban a sudarle. Debía reconocer que por cobarde que pareciese, en ese momento le dieron ganas de salir corriendo. Al fin y al cabo ya sabía que con Joseph examinándole, el intentarlo iba a ser una causa perdida. Puede que el hombre hubiese intentando reconciliarse con él con anterioridad, pero Akari seguía guardándole rencor y, para qué negarlo, no terminaba de creerse sus supuestas buenas intenciones. Notó cómo le agarraba del hombro y le hacía detenerse un momento, al alzar la vista se encontró frente al despacho que compartía Michelle con otros doctorandos. Bien, si estaba allí hablaría con ella y le ayudaría, seguro. Ya más tranquilo respiró profundamente y pudo ver a Joseph apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa orgullosa y una pose digna de portada de _Men's__Health__. _

\- Toc, toc- dijo simulando que llamaba a la puerta. Desde el interior del despacho llegaron saludos, alguna risilla y un más que evidente resoplido lleno de exasperación- Michelle, preciosa, ya tengo aquí a tu alumno.

Joseph le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y obedeció, dando un par de pasos y asomándose al interior del despacho. Las ya habituales miradas socarronas de los compañeros de su profesora favorita le saludaron. Ella misma le hizo un gesto con la mano desde su mesa y tras indicarles que en seguida estaría con ellos, se concentró de nuevo en lo que tenía en el escritorio. No obstante, ni corto ni perezoso el rubio entró en el despacho y se situó al lado de la mujer, apoyando la mano en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada en inclinándose sobre ella, cotilleando lo que tenía en la mesa. Akari decidió quedarse donde estaba, aunque se adelantó un poco para estar más cómodo apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta y de paso dejando libre el pasillo para la gente que entraba y salía del departamento. Los compañeros de Michelle le invitaron a entrar, pero él rechazó la invitación aludiendo a que no quería molestar. La rubia lo miró de refilón y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que sintiese mariposas en el estómago. Quizás fuese imaginación suya, o fruto de la obnubilación que la mujer le provocaba, pero a Akari le gustaba deleitarse con la idea de que a él era una de las pocas personas a las que dirigía ese tipo de sonrisas. Pero probablemente no sería más que su mente recreando escenarios imposibles para mantenerle contento.

La observó con atención mientras charlaba con Joseph, lo hacían entre susurros y no podía entender la conversación, pero no era difícil imaginarse cómo discurría ésta en base al lenguaje corporal de ambos. El hombre se acercaba más a ella con cada palabra, y el ceño de Michelle cada vez estaba más fruncido y su silla más inclinada hacia el lado en el cual no se encontraba su director de tesis. Le molestaba tanto verlos así... Ya no es que fuesen celos, los cuales reconocía tener, pero... ¿Cómo no estar celoso de Joseph Gustav Newton? Rico, guapo, poderoso, mujeres y hombres y lo que no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro caían a sus pies, disfrutaba de su trabajo y en caso de no hacerlo podría dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa. Con tan sólo 25 años tenía su vida totalmente resuelta ¿quién no querría ser como él? Pero su malestar no era por la envidia por su buena situación, ni por el miedo de perder a Michelle (entre otras cosas, porque no consideraba que la tuviese de ningún modo). Simplemente la veía tan incómoda cada vez que lo tenía zumbando a su alrededor que no podía evitar irritarse. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, le gustaría ir y poder ayudarla de algún modo. Pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar oportuno, y además tenía claro que a la chica no le gustaría un pelo que se interpusiese en sus asuntos. Y de todos modos…no es como si necesitase que la rescatase o algo así. Finalmente pudo verla levantarse de golpe y acercarse a él indicándole con señas que Joseph era inaguantable. El susodicho la seguía de cerca, pero se entretuvo hablando con una compañera de Michelle que le llamó el tiempo suficiente como para que su profesora le agarrase del brazo y lo llevase pasillo adelante mirando hacia atrás con cierto recelo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta que supuso que era el despacho de Joseph.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero si te decía quién te hacía el examen te ibas a poner histérico- clavó su mirada en él- De hecho lo estás- le frotó el brazo buscando reconfortarle un poco y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Pero por qué él?- se quejó – Hay mucha gente, me lo podía haber hecho un compañero tuyo ¡o Adolf!

\- La anatomía no es el área de especialización de Adolf- le explicó aun con la mano apoyada en uno de sus bíceps – Evidentemente conoce mucha anatomía, pero para él supondría tener que repasar ciertos contenidos, para Joseph no.

\- ¿Lo escogiste tú?- preguntó con cierta incredulidad, sintiéndose en cierto modo traicionado. La miró con angustia al verla asentir- Me va a suspender- lo vio venir por el pasillo en su dirección, con una sonrisa radiante y jugando hábilmente con un manojo de llaves entre sus dedos.

\- Anda, anda, no seas derrotista- le dijo con indolencia pero dándole un apretón en el brazo- Llorica- Akari respondió haciendo un puchero y ella le miró enarcando una ceja. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y chascó la lengua- Joe puede ser lo que quieras, pero hay que reconocerle que es muy buen profesional, así que cálmate.

\- Michelle, me alegra tanto que hables bien de mí- dijo el susodicho con una expresión bastante sincera de felicidad y pasando al lado de ambos para abrir la puerta que estaba a la espalda del japonés.

\- Bueno, las pocas cosas buenas que tienes habrá que reconocértelas.

\- Me encantan tus piropos llenos de veneno- la guiño el ojo conforme entraba en su despacho- Por eso me gustas tanto.

Michelle bufó y empujó suavemente a Akari al interior de la habitación. La verdad es que para él, que nunca antes había estado allí, resultaba impresionante. No tenía nada que ver con el despacho en el cual se agolpaba Michelle con sus compañeros. Pero ya no sólo eso, es que el sitio era mucho más grande y elegante que el de Shokichi, y él era el rector. No tenía ni la más remota idea de decoración, pero tan sólo un breve vistazo de unos ojos inexpertos como los suyos era suficiente para saber que se encontraba ante muebles de una calidad impecable. Debía reconocer que en ese momento se sintió un poco cohibido, todo parecía tan caro que le daba miedo tocar algo y romperlo o mancharlo, si Joseph se lo hacía pagar probablemente tendría una deuda con él hasta el final de sus días. Además había algo más que notaba extraño en el despacho, y es que olía a algo peculiar… Si tuviese que definirlo diría que olía a hombre, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de explicar qué era para él olor a hombre. Pero definitivamente era lo que su nariz estaba percibiendo en ese momento.

Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó donde Joseph le indicó, un espectacular sillón de piel de color negro. Era probablemente uno de los sitios más cómodos en los que se había sentado en su vida, si no el que más. Y ni siquiera era el asiento principal, sino uno de los que tenía para recibir a alumnos y compañeros, el sillón en el cual el profesor se sentaba era aún más impresionante. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Michelle acomodarse a su lado y a Joseph sentarse frente a ellos. Estaba muy nervioso y era consciente de que las dos personas que lo acompañaban conocían el estado de estrés en el que se encontraba. Ya no sólo porque ambos se lo hubiesen dicho minutos antes, sino porque dado el tembleque de su pierna y los resoplidos que soltaba constantemente no era difícil de adivinar. Una mano se posó en su pierna apretándola con fuerza y sujetándola con el suelo, no le estaba haciendo daño pero el agarre era lo suficientemente enérgico como para no dejar que la moviese. Alzó los ojos y se topó con la mirada fulminante de Michelle sobre él. Tragó saliva con dificultad, no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho, pero no parecía nada bueno.

\- Haces ruido- le murmuró con una sonrisa forzada y soltándole la pierna de golpe

\- Oh, lo siento- se rascó la nuca

\- No pasa nada, sólo PARA- y paró, pero el simple hecho de haberlo comentado hacía que tuviese aún más ganas de moverla.

\- Ay, Akari, Akari…- chascó la lengua- disgustando a tu profesora antes incluso de empezar el examen.

\- Tú no metas las narices- le espetó la rubia a Joseph, el cual alzó las manos en señal de defensa pero no llegó a borrar la sonrisa arrogante que le marcaba el rostro.

\- ¿Empezamos ya, por favor?- rogó Akari interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas que se desarrollaba ante él pasándose la mano por el cuello con un evidente nerviosismo.

\- Joe, saca el examen- él así lo hizo y depositó una hoja sobre la mesa, a través del papel podían intuirse las letras impresas por el otro lado.

\- Tienes dos horas, igual que tus compañeros- le explicó mirándole, el chaval simplemente asintió- Te recuerdo que según los criterios de evaluación…- se detuvo a cuenta de un arranque de tos y los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego a ella, con un halo de preocupación reflejado en la cara de ambos- Perdón. Según los criterios de evaluación- se detuvo para tragar poniendo un gesto de disgusto y llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- Michelle, preciosa, si prefieres se lo explico yo- Akari iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero al ver que Joseph se le adelantó simplemente la miró expectante.

\- No hace falta- le dijo inmediatamente, clavó sus ojos en su alumno- Estoy bien- por la expresión que le dedicó supo que se estaba dirigiendo casi exclusivamente a él, y el chaval sonrió levemente- La bronquitis es un poco persistente.

Tras unos tragos de agua Michelle se recuperó lo suficiente como para recordarle la forma en la cual evaluaba la asignatura y se levantó para irse. Si habitualmente no le gustaba separarse de ella en ese momento aún menos. Sólo de pensar que su futuro en esa asignatura y las siguientes dependía de lo que el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él quisiera hacía que se le pusiesen los pelos de punta. Que alguien que le había partido la cara casi literalmente tuviese en sus manos el poder para decidir si podría continuar o no siendo alumno de la mujer que interesaba a ambos no era buena noticia. En un acto instintivo alargó la mano hacia ella para sujetarla del brazo y que no se marchase, pero en el último segundo reflexionó y detuvo sus dedos en el aire, simplemente rozándola. Se cubrió la cara inmediatamente después, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que era lo que acababa de hacer. Podía sentir sobre él la mirada interrogante de Joseph taladrándole a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa ladina ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido hacer eso? Michelle estaba parada a su lado, podía verla por el rabillo del ojo. Se mantenía estática y percibió cómo se movía, seguro que le atizaba una colleja o algo similar. Pero en lugar de ello notó como la mano de la mujer se posaba en su cabeza y le revolvía el pelo más aún de lo que ya lo tenía.

\- Tranquilo, que te va a salir bien.

Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para esta vez, de verdad, marcharse. Akari no pudo evitar mirar a Joseph con una expresión de victoria dibujada en la cara. No quería competir con él, y menos aún por la atención de Michelle; pero resultaba tan satisfactorio recibir muestras de afecto por parte de la mujer por la cual suspiraba, delante del tipo que le hacía la vida imposible, que era incapaz de no dejarlo patente. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio entre ellos, Akari dejó su mochila en el suelo y sacó su estuche para empezar a hacer el examen, pero en cuando se adelantó para darle la vuelta a la hoja que Joseph había puesto sobre la mesa éste apoyó la mano encima para impedírselo cuestionándole con la mirada. No era algo nuevo para él, había estado notando esos ojos en su nunca a lo largo de la tarde del sábado en casa de Shokichi. Se volvió a echar hacia atrás en el asiento, resoplando, él sólo quería hacer el examen y volver a su casa a hacer NADA desde ese mismo momento hasta que se le acabasen las vacaciones.

\- Odio tener que reconocer esto, pero Michelle parece muy cercana a ti últimamente – ladeó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada - ¿Ha pasado algo? No es muy normal que un alumno se quede a dormir en casa de su profesora-

Oh, como le encantaría poderle decir que sí había pasado algo. Lamentablemente no le quedó otra que ser sincero, sabía que Joseph le pillaría en seguida si no era sincero, y tampoco quería perjudicar a Michelle, de hecho esa era la principal razón por la cual decidió no adornar la verdad.

\- Nada concreto- se rascó el hombro con aire distraído- me quedé un poco a la fuerza porque la vi bastante mal, la verdad, estaba bastante peor que cómo la visteis el sábado. Y…no sé- se encogió de hombros- Hablamos bastante y tenemos cierta confianza. Como hacen los amigos, supongo.- frunció los labios y puso un mohín de disgusto- Aunque tampoco es que le deba ninguna explicación a nadie, y menos a ti - Joseph le miró con cierta sorpresa

\- Es cierto- le dio la razón recomponiéndose de su inicial extrañeza- Vamos a lo importante- le dio la vuelta a la hoja del examen y se lo acercó al chaval, que lo recogió con ansia y paseó sus ojos por los caracteres impresos- Lo he puesto yo, pero lo ha revisado mi chica hace un rato- Akari enarcó la ceja ante la forma de referirse a Michelle de Joseph, pero decidió obviarlo- Y tranquilízate, ya me ha dicho que eres muy buen estudiante.

\- Mmm, vale-

Dejó la hoja sobre la mesa y pese a que era el único alumno examinándose escribió su nombre en el folio por mera costumbre. Leyó ya con más calma las preguntas, pero un pensamiento seguía martirizándole al fondo de su cerebro como si del constante zumbido de un moscardón se tratase, y le estaba resultando imposible concentrarse. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y resopló varias veces seguidas, cogió aire profundamente, cerró los ojos y recordó los dedos de Michelle enredándose en su pelo un momento antes. Sí, eso le ayudaría a relajarse. Primero leería el examen lentamente, contestaría lo que tenía más claro y luego se centraría en el resto. Primera pregunta. Bueno, sabía a lo que se refería, pero quizás sería mejor contestar antes la segunda…o la tercera…o la cuarta…mierda. Ni siquiera eran difíciles, eso tenía que reconocérselo a Joseph, pero la duda que le carcomía por dentro y que ni siquiera estaba relacionada con el examen, o sí, pero no precisamente con el contenido del mismo, le estaba robando demasiada atención como para ser capaz de concentrarse debidamente en lo que tenía delante. Además el profesor no dejaba de pasearse a su alrededor, no sabía si de forma intencional o no, pero lo tenía a su espalda y le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Jugueteó con el bolígrafo entre los dedos y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, se le cayó y lo recogió con un gruñido. Repitió la acción y el objeto acabó sobre las baldosas de nuevo. Emitió otro quejido y se agachó otra vez. Para la tercera vez que el bolígrafo sucumbió a la fuerza de la gravedad Joseph estaba a su lado y fue él quien le devolvió el instrumento de escritura a Akari.

\- Relájate- le dio un apretón en el hombro- Hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, y las seguiremos teniendo por razones obvias. Pero no te miento cuando te digo que me gustas, no quiero perjudicarte y menos académicamente

\- Imagino- dijo poco convencido.

\- Tengo más honor que eso, deberías saberlo.

Eso debía reconocer que era cierto. Resopló pasándose la mano por la frente y asintió, el otro hombre debió darse por satisfecho pues le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le animó a que siguiese con el examen y preguntase sin miedo si tenía dudas. Tras eso cogió un voluminoso libro de una de las elegantes estanterías en madera de un tono caoba que cubrían las paredes y se sentó en el espectacular sillón de piel con las siglas J.G.N que estaba frente al escritorio en el cual Akari estaba realizando el examen. No obstante y ayudándose de las ruedas del asiento, se alejó para no estar sobre él y dejarle trabajar tranquilo, el chaval alzó la vista y le dio un mudo agradecimiento antes de seguir escribiendo. El que se hubiera sentado y pareciese distraído dedicándose a leer le ayudó a tranquilizarse bastante pese a que la pregunta que llevaba un rato queriéndole hacer le quemaba en la lengua. No sabía si el hecho de que dejase de pasear a su alrededor lo había hecho con conocimiento de causa o no, pero si bien no lo conocía mucho sí lo suficiente como para saber que en lo que al heredero de los Newton se refería, nada o casi nada era casualidad.

\- Joseph- dijo repentinamente al cabo de un rato, aprovechando que se había quedado atascado en una pregunta y no le vendría mal distraerse unos minutos – ¿por qué Michelle te escogió a ti?- hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que había sonado más brusco de lo que pretendía en un principio- Teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido entre nosotros.

\- Como ya te dije no te guardo rencor, me caes bien, y así se lo he hecho saber a ella- cerró el libro que tenía en las manos marcando por dónde iba con el dedo pulgar- Además sabe perfectamente soy la persona que mejor la conoce de este departamento, y con más capacidad para poner un examen similar al que pondría ella- mostró una sonrisa egocéntrica, eso último había sido un golpe bajo para Akari, que arrugó la nariz.

\- Pero aun así…- apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su puño cerrado, en la otra mano mantenía el bolígrafo, que repiqueteaba sobre la madera - ¿por qué no me ha hecho el examen ella?- pudo ver cómo la sonrisa de Joseph se ampliaba aún más.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de pasar tiempo a solas con ella?- iba a replicar pero ante el gesto displicente que hizo Joseph con la mano se detuvo- Michelle no quería perjudicarte, es consciente de que iba a ser más exigente contigo que con el resto de los alumnos – Akari lo miró extrañado- Por ser más cercano a ella. Por ejemplo, no te pondría ninguna pregunta relacionada con lo que ha repasado contigo el otro día…No me mires así, ya me he enterado de que el martes de la semana pasada también estuviste en su casa- Joseph rio- Qué impresionable eres.

Akari no necesitó más explicación, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que consideraría que le estaba dando ventaja sobre el resto si le ponía preguntas sobre dudas que había resuelto en esas clases particulares. Y al intentar no ser injusta con el resto de sus compañeros lo acabaría siendo con él, haciéndole preguntas menos diversas y eliminando directamente los temas que llevaba mejor preparados. Se centró de nuevo en su examen ya más tranquilo y con la mente más dispuesta a pensar en anatomía, y no en la profesora de la misma y su relación con el hombre que había devuelto sus ojos a la lectura y parecía enfrascado en el libro que tenía entre las manos. Al fin y al cabo era su profesora, si acaso su amiga. Y aunque fantaseaba con pasear sus manos por esa cintura de avispa (u hormiga) y esas contorneadas caderas, con besar sus labios rosados y enredar sus dedos en esa melena de cabello suave, y con lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo y morder su nuca blanca e impoluta…era plenamente consciente de que no era una opción posible. Quería estar a su lado, pero no con el fin de ir metiendo monedas de amabilidad en ella hasta que cayese sexo como si de una máquina de amar se tratase. Quería estar con ella simplemente porque disfrutaba su compañía, sin más. Ahh…mierda, no debería estar pensando en Michelle en un momento como ese, ahora sí que le iba a resultar imposible concentrarse. Apoyó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándose los ojos como intentando que las imágenes de la mujer desapareciesen de su mente, pero era inútil.

\- Si quieres sal a refrescarte al baño, me fío de ti- le dijo Joseph, asomándose por encima del libro con cierta curiosidad.

\- No- negó con la cabeza- No hace falta

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron a los dos girar la cabeza hacia la misma. Por la sonrisa de Joseph, que pareció saber al instante de quién se trataba, a Akari no le costó adivinar quién estaba al otro lado.

\- Pasa, preciosa- tras la indicación la puerta se abrió y Michelle pasó al interior, mirándolos a ambos con cierta desconfianza y alzando las cejas con cierta sorpresa poco después. Akari la siguió con la mirada y ella pareció notarlo, pues clavó también sus ojos en él y con gestos le señaló el examen indicándole que siguiese a lo suyo- ¿Querías algo?

\- No vi sangre por debajo de la puerta y vine a ver si os habíais matado de alguna otra manera- comentó tranquilamente, ninguno de los dos hombres tenía muy claro si lo decía en serio o estaba bromeando- ¿Cómo vais por aquí?

\- Perfectamente ¿por qué íbamos a ir mal?- la rodeó los hombros con el brazo y ella intentó alejarse, pero la sujetaba con más fuerza de la esperada- Akari y yo no tenemos ningún problema, deja de preocuparte ¿verdad Akari?- Michelle le cuestionó mudamente, mirándole con cierta inquietud. La sonrió asintiendo levemente.

\- Sí, supongo.

\- ¿Ves?

\- Bueno…si no pasa nada creo que seguiré trabajando…salvo que prefiráis que me quede – Akari iba a dar una respuesta afirmativa pero Joseph fue más rápido que él.

\- Shelly, sabes que no hay nada que me guste en este mundo más que tú y tu presencia- la chica hizo una mueca de profundo disgusto ante el apelativo cariñoso se Joseph- Pero me estás distrayendo al chico- la apretó contra él y ella en un intento por zafarse empezó a pellizcarle insistentemente la mano con la cual le agarraba de los hombros- Y a mí también, para qué negarlo.

\- Está bien- gruñó finalmente librándose de Joseph y acercándose a Akari, situándose detrás de él y cotilleando por encima de su espalda lo que estaba escribiendo en el examen. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros y se agachó un poco, hablándole en voz baja- Si hay algún problema estaré en mi despacho. Y ánimo, que vas bien.

Se alejó de él y una vez en la puerta abrió y se preparó para irse, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada algo desconfiada a ambos. Le dio otro ataque de tos y los dos apretaron la mandíbula aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle si estaba bien. Si la seguían insistiendo los mandaría al garete sin remordimiento alguno. Según estaba saliendo por la puerta Joseph la detuvo pidiéndole que se pasase después del examen por su despacho, que tenía algo que hablar con ella. Akari lo cuestionó sin llegar a decir palabra en cuando la chica los dejó a solas, y él a modo de respuesta abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un fonendoscopio que apoyó en la mesa.

\- Tú tampoco te crees que ya esté completamente bien ¿verdad?

Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Akari estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con Joseph.

Continuó con su prueba mucho más tranquilo que un rato antes. Debía reconocer que cuando vio que Joseph iba a hacerle el examen y que además lo había escogido la misma Michelle sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Pero había ido a verle porque estaba preocupada, y el pensar en ello le hacía sentirse irremediablemente bien, de hecho se le dibujó una sonrisa que le duró hasta que dio el examen por concluido. Cuando Joseph le indicó que no quedaban más de 15 minutos para que finalizase la prueba, le entregó la hoja. Sabía que seguir repasándolo sólo serviría para ponerse más nervioso así que después de que el profesor le insistiese un par de veces más sobre si estaba seguro de entregarlo ya, asintió y se estiró en la silla haciendo crujir su espalda. Se produjo el silencio entre ellos mientras Joseph guardaba el examen en una carpeta que dejó sobre la mesa. Alzó la vista y su mirada se topó con la del chaval, que lo observaba para entretenerse mientras esperaba a que volviese Michelle.

\- Y dime, Akari- mostró su característica expresión rebosante de confianza y se quedó de brazos cruzados, manteniéndose de pie al otro lado de la mesa- ¿Has conseguido solucionar tu regalo?- El chaval dio un respingo, el maldito Joseph sabía que era un tema delicado para él y lo había terminado sacando, tal y como esperaba – Te recuerdo que queda menos de una semana- No hacía falta que se lo recordase, lo tenía bien presente. En unos pocos días estarían cenando en casa de Shokichi celebrando es _Secret Santa_ y a ese paso él no tendría nada que ofrecer.

\- No- musitó con la boca pequeña y mirándole de refilón. Pudo verle sonreír abiertamente por el rabillo del ojo

\- ¿No tienes ideas? ¿O las tienes y temes no acertar?- sintió su mirada sobre él, escrutándole- O puede que te haya tocado alguien muy especial...o a quien le quieras causar muy buena impresión.

\- Bah…- estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por intentar pasar del tema, pero le sudaban las manos y tuvo que secárselas en los pantalones.

\- Si como sospecho te he tocado yo…- se llevó la mano al pecho y alzó las cejas haciéndose el interesante- Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Akari resopló, no quería seguir hablando de ese tema. Realmente era algo que le preocupaba y estaba bastante agobiado tanto con respecto a quién le había tocado como con el regalo. No es sólo que no lo hubiese comprado, es que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo solucionarlo. Conforme los días pasaban no se dejaba de plantear situaciones hipotéticas en las cuales le tocaba cualquier otra persona, y había llegado incluso a pensar en el regalo que le haría a cada uno de ellos. Pero lamentablemente, el nombre de ninguno de ellos era el que estaba escrito en el papel arrugado que mantenía escondido en el fondo del cajón de la mesa de su habitación. Salió de detrás del escritorio y se acercó a él, dándole una reconfortante palmada en la espalda.

\- Akari, sólo te estoy tomando el pelo- se apoyó en el borde de la mesa frente a él y se colgó el fonendoscopio del cuello- Necesito tu ayuda. Sí, no me extraña que pongas esa cara, a mí también me resulta muy raro

\- Para qué exactamente- cuestionó sin poder borrar la expresión de estupefacción de su rostro

\- Por alguna razón que por el momento desconozco, Michelle parece fiarse más de ti que de mi- Akari asintió complacido y se dispuso a escucharle con atención- Sé que si yo le pido que me deje auscultarla se va a negar, pero quizás entre los dos consigamos convencerla.

\- Siempre podemos amenazarla con Adolf- ladeó la cabeza, pensativo- o con Shokichi.

\- Si no te dejas auscultar avisaremos a Adolf…podría servir- reflexionó en voz alta- Sino siempre queda la opción de su padre- Akari le cuestionó con la mirada- Estoy convencido de que no le ha dicho que está enferma. Donatello es capaz de presentarse aquí si se entera de que está mala

Unos minutos después al otro lado de la puerta pudieron escuchar pasos, seguidos de un estornudo digno de gatito recién nacido tras el cual se pudieron oír una serie de maldiciones. Se miraron entre ellos sonriendo con complicidad, desde luego si creía que los iba a convencer de que estaba totalmente recuperada es que Michelle estaba pecando de inocente. Le dijo que pasase antes incluso de que llamase a la puerta, y ella no tardó en asomar la cabeza enarcando una ceja, cuestionándole cómo sabían que estaba allí. La alusión a su "adorable estornudo" no debió sentarle especialmente bien, porque si las miradas matasen Joseph habría caído fulminado ahí mismo. Teniendo todavía muy presente que un momento antes el susodicho se había acercado a ella más de lo imprescindiblemente necesario, se dejó caer en el sillón que había al lado de Akari en lugar de quedarse de pie, observando al rubio con cierta desconfianza. A ambos les quedó claro que la mujer había notado que pasaba algo, pues los miraba alternativamente con una expresión de extrañeza en la cara.

\- Estáis raros… ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Qué te hace sospechar eso? Akari ha terminado su examen que corregiré ahora para que puedas subir las actas, y charlábamos tranquilamente

\- Sí, sí- aseguró demasiado insistentemente el japonés, que al sentir sobre él los ojos inquisitivos de Michelle desvió la mirada a sus pies.

\- ¿Por qué tienes eso?- señaló el fonendo- ¿Ahora os lleváis tan bien que vais a jugar a los médicos?- ante la pregunta Joseph sonrió con arrogancia y Akari puso una mueca de profundo asco

\- No me desagrada la idea ¿qué dices Akari?

-NUNCA

\- Ya ves, el chico no está interesado- puso una expresión de lástima y se centró en ella- ¿qué me dices tú, preciosa?

\- ¿De qué va todo esto?- los chicos se miraron entre ellos, comunicándose con un par de leves gestos con la cabeza. Ella los observaba sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se planteó marcharse cuando la voz de Joseph la detuvo.

\- Michelle, quítate la ropa-

Se lo ordenó separándose del borde de la mesa y dando un paso en su dirección. Ella en un acto reflejo se levantó de golpe y alzó los puños en posición de ataque, Akari abrió los ojos de par en par y la imitó, colocándose frente a ella y encarando a Joseph con el ceño fruncido, se había dejado engatusar por él, sabía que no debía haberse fiado por muy sincero que pareciese. Joseph suspiró, ciertamente no había escogido el modo más adecuado de decirlo, pero esperaba que al menos el japonés entendiese a que se estaba refiriendo. Repasó la frase en su cabeza. Sí, definitivamente habían sido unas palabras muy poco afortunadas, él también lo habría interpretado de la misma manera que ellos.

\- Akari…ya lo habíamos hablando- le recordó dando un paso más hacia ellos. Michelle se mantuvo en su posición dispuesta a lanzar un puñetazo si hacía falta en cualquier momento

\- Oh, cierto- le hizo una leve reverencia a Michelle y se apartó de ella, situándose junto a, hasta el momento, su enemigo mortal.

\- ¿Akari?- cuestionó ella manifestando cierta angustia en la voz. Él se mordió el labio y mostró una expresión de disculpa. La vieron respirar profundamente y fruncir el ceño, no era de la clase de personas que huían de sus problemas, incluso si estos eran maestros de Sambo o tercer dan de Jiu-Jitsu mucho más corpulentos que ella.

\- Michelle, relájate, no te vamos a hacer nada malo

\- Eso es lo que dicen todos los acosadores- acusó haciendo crujir sus nudillos y con la expresión desencajada.

De Joseph no le sorprendía, no mucho al menos, pero del japonés no se lo esperaba para nada. Pudo ver como se miraban entre ellos y tras unos interminables segundos se echaban a reír. Echó la mano hacia atrás preparando un puñetazo al ver que se acercaban a ella, pero Joseph fue más hábil y detuvo su puño con delicadeza, acariciando sus nudillos una vez tuvo la mano rodeando la de la mujer. Ella tiró con fuerza para librarse de su agarre e iba a lanzar otro puñetazo cuando la mano de Akari, que se había acercado a ella al zafarse de Joseph, la agarró suavemente de la muñeca. Le miró a los ojos totalmente desconcertada, y él le sostuvo la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Michelle, sólo queremos auscultarte.

Ambos vieron como su expresión fue poco a poco suavizándose, sus mejillas se iban poniendo cada vez más rojas y acabó mirando al suelo avergonzada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, por lo que supuso Akari, martirizándose interiormente. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a acariciar con su dedo pulgar la muñeca de la chica, intentando tranquilizarla. Agradeciendo el cariño ella dio un par de pasos hacia en su dirección, murmurando algo similar a una disculpa por haber desconfiando de él. Se sonrieron mutuamente y escucharon a Joseph aclararse la garganta. Akari la soltó al instante y ella respondió con un afectuoso puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Me habéis dado un susto de muerte ¿cómo se te ocurre decirlo así? – le increpó al rubio ¿cómo esperabas que supiese a qué te estabas refiriendo?

\- _Mea culpa_\- reconoció haciendo un gesto de disculpa- No obstante, llevando el fonendo al cuello no era difícil pensar que…

\- Pensar que tienes fetichismos sexuales raros, imbécil- Akari se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de Michelle, Joseph lo cuestionó al instante.

\- Es cierto, yo también lo pensé al principio- la apoyó, aguantando una carcajada.

\- ¿Ves?- recriminó ella, ufana- Eso te pasa por ser un pervertido, Joe.

\- Sabes que sí- guiñó un ojo a modo de respuesta que hizo que tanto a Michelle como a Akari un escalofrío desagradable les recorriese la espalda- Y ahora en serio, esa bronquitis no remite. Déjame echarte un ojo- exigió acercándose a ella con el fonendoscopio en la mano.

\- No hace falta, estoy bien.

\- Michelle…ya hemos hablado de esto- ella se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada, si quería tener un duelo lo tendrían, pero no iba a ceder. Y menos aún después de lo ocurrido

\- Por favor, sigues tosiendo- le pidió Akari- Sólo es para ver si evoluciona bien. Tú harías lo mismo si cualquier otro estuviese enfermo- pudo ver cómo la expresión de Michelle se suavizó ante estas últimas palabras. Había sido capaz de tocar un punto débil.

\- Si no aceptas que te examine yo siempre podemos llamar a Adolf, pero hoy de la universidad no te vas a ir sin que alguien te haga una revisión- ella se mordió el labio inferior, la estaban dejando sin argumentos. Ella lo sabía, ellos lo sabían y no le quedaría más remedio que acabar cediendo. Y no quería.

\- O llamamos a Shokichi para que te lleve al hospital- Michelle lo miró como pidiéndole que no insistiese él también. Akari tragó saliva, no quería posicionarse en su contra, pero le preocupaba más su salud que no el hecho de que se molestase con él.

\- Oh, buena idea Akari- le alabó Joseph con una falsa admiración- Así de paso podrá llamar a tu padre para informarle- continuó centrando ya su atención en ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien? – cuestionó ligeramente agobiada y mirándolos alternativamente a ambos, se había quedado sin escapatoria

\- Mmmm- Joseph consultó el reloj de su muñeca- Desde hace como media hora, más o menos.

\- Me fascina esto de que hayáis de decidido empezar a llevaros bien lo justo para fastidiarme a mí- se cruzó de brazos torciendo el gesto

\- Es por tu bien…- le dijo Akari mirándola con una expresión de disculpa- De verdad.

\- Maldita sea- murmuró ella resoplando y dándole una patada al suelo, era incapaz de decirle que no a esa cara- …está bien…- cedió.

Ambos ampliaron sus sonrisas y se dirigieron sendas miradas de victoria. Michelle se quitó la sudadera, la dejó descuidadamente en uno de los sillones de piel y con dos pares de ojos observándola se sentó en la superficie del escritorio; era lo más parecido a una camilla que había en el despacho de Joseph. El susodicho la miró con una sonrisa socarrona y se plantó a su lado, expectante. Tanto Akari como Michelle lo cuestionaron con la mirada, y él alargó la mano hasta la camiseta interior de la chica, de color melocotón y ceñida al cuerpo, tirando con suavidad de su manga. Enarcó la ceja no entendiendo a qué venía ese gesto por parte de Joseph, y el japonés sintió sus ojos sobre él preguntándole en silencio si sabía a qué se refería o no. Él se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, estaba tan confuso como ella.

\- Preciosa, quítate esto también- Akari abrió los ojos de par en par, aborrecía la idea de que Michelle se desnudase porque Joseph se lo dijese. Pero el resultado que podía acarrear esa frase le resultaba del todo menos desagradable y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada ansiosa hacia ella.

\- Pero qué dices- le espetó apartándole la mano de un manotazo y con los ojos inyectados en sangre- Mete la mano por debajo y ya.

\- Michelle- le dijo en un tono serio, borrando por un momento la sonrisa que habitualmente le bailaba en los labios- No puedo auscultarte bien con ropa, deberías saberlo. No puedo llegar al lóbulo inferior, además, como médico deberías saber que es un procedimiento rutinario.

\- Me subo la camiseta y no necesitas más.

\- Es una opción, no te lo voy a negar- extendió las manos frente a él y soltó el aire de golpe- Pero te acabaríamos viendo la ropa interior igual.

\- Sí, pero no sería lo mismo que tener que quedarme en sujetador- razonó de forma no muy convincente. Akari los miraba a ambos sin articular palabra, estaba claro lo que él prefería, pero en su caso la única razón a la que podía aludir era a las ganas de ver carne que tenía.

\- ¿A tu médico normalmente le pones las mismas pegas?

\- Tú no eres médico.

\- A efectos prácticos sí lo soy – se colocó el fonendoscopio en los oídos y se acercó a ella- Si lo que te preocupa es Akari seguro que no le importa salir un momento ¿verdad?

Diría que sí más que nada por no importunar a Michelle…pero le importaba, vaya que si le importaba, y ya no sólo por el hecho de que la perspectiva de ver a su profesora ligera de ropa se le hacía extremadamente apetecible. Si bien había llegado a una especie de tregua con Joseph, tan sólo con observar los intercambios ente él y la rubia se podía percibir instantáneamente que ella se sentía tremendamente incómoda. Suspiró y pasándose la mano por el cuello echó a andar en dirección a la puerta con intención de dejarlos a solas. Ya tenía la mano en la manilla cuando la voz de Michelle le hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- Mejor os espero fuera, así os dejo trabajar y…bueno- se rascó la mejilla- Te puedes quitar la ropa más a gusto- pudo verla poner una expresión de pánico momentánea para segundos después adquirir una mucho más seria.

\- No, no, tú te quedas- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase y Akari, aún un poco confuso, caminó en esa dirección- Siéntate ahí- le indicó señalando uno de los sillones frente a la mesa. Obedeció sin rechistar, desde luego no iba a ser él el que se quejase.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te gusta con público?- Michelle le dio un manotazo con fuerza en el brazo a Joseph, el instigador del comentario, que se acarició la zona dolorida con una sonrisa socarrona. Desde luego no se lo diría a ninguno de los dos, pero le había hecho bastante daño y no le extrañaría nada que le dejase marca. Tampoco es que le importase.

\- Eres imbécil- bufó conforme se quitaba las gafas, dejándolas encima de la mesa.

Con la misma expresión de dolor que si se estuviese quitando una tirita suspiró y agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta, quitándosela de un tirón y despeinándose en el proceso. Akari abrió los ojos de par en par mirándola con cierta incredulidad, no terminó de creerse que realmente iba quedarse semidesnuda hasta que pudo ver el sujetador en tonos pastel con un estampado de gatos frente a sus ojos. Y lacitos, también tenía lacitos, uno en cada tirante. Y muchos gatos… rosas, amarillos, verdes, violetas…Vale, puede que no fuese tan erótico como si se tratase de una diminuta y semitransparente prenda de encaje, pero eso no le restaba espectacularidad a los bien formados y firmes pechos de Michelle. Cogió aire pesadamente y cerró los ojos un momento, lo justo para recomponerse lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara. Estaban tratando algo serio, seguía con bronquitis y era fundamental comprobar cómo evolucionaba. Puede que sus senos le resultasen extremadamente apetecibles apretados en esa ropa interior de tonos dulces que le tentaban como si del más delicioso manjar se tratase, pero no era la prioridad. La miró a la cara y la vio intentando mantener una expresión severa, que flaqueaba dado el ligero sonroje de sus mejillas. No obstante y teniendo en cuenta que probablemente era la última vez que veía a Michelle tan ligera de ropa quizás no era tan mala idea formarse una buena imagen mental de lo que había bajo su habitual vestimenta, para futuras referencias para dibujar principalmente…al fin y al cabo los artistas usaban modelos desnudos para practicar anatomía y a nadie le parecía raro. Tras percatarse de que con esas excusas no era capaz de convencer a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, se reacomodó en la silla y miró al suelo, concentrándose en contar baldosas. No era el momento ni el lugar, pero la imagen de la rubia tan desvestida había hecho viajar a su mente a otro tipo de escenarios más íntimos y empezaba a notar demasiado calor, sobre todo entre las piernas.

\- Oooh me esperaba algo más…

\- Joe, abstente de hacer comentarios por tu integridad física.

\- Que me gusta igual ¿eh?, pero es más o menos lo mismo que verte en biquini- aclaró inmediatamente- La cual es, por cierto, una de las imágenes más bonitas en las que puedo pensar- la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió- Pero fantaseaba con algo más…erótico.

\- A mí me parece bonito- las cabezas de ambos profesores se giraron hacia él y Akari se rascó la mejilla con cierto nerviosismo, lo había dicho en un acto reflejo y no se veía capaz de añadir nada más, ni para desmentirlo ni para corroborarlo.

\- No estamos aquí para comentar mi elección de ropa interior- dijo Michelle tras aclararse la garganta- Haz el favor de empezar, Joseph. Estás perdiendo la profesionalidad de la que tanto presumes.

\- Con estas maravillosas vistas estoy perdiendo hasta el Norte- se ganó un puñetazo en el abdomen que le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo y agarrarse la barriga.

Una vez Joseph consiguió recuperar el aliento comenzó a auscultar a la mujer. Realmente tras la tontería inicial había empezado a actuar como un profesional y su expresión se mantuvo accesible y amable, pero seria, conforme cambiaba la posición de la membrana del fonendoscopio a lo largo de la espalda de Michelle. De una forma casi imperceptible frunció ligeramente el ceño, y la hizo inspirar con más fuerza un par de veces. El hombre arrugó la nariz y apoyó una mano en el hombro de ella, haciendo que se inclinarse hacia delante ligeramente para alcanzar los puntos más bajos de la espalda en los cuales debía colocar el instrumento médico. Akari, ya más tranquilo pero dirigiendo miradas nerviosas a la mujer, o más concretamente, a cierta parte de su anatomía, sintió cierta envidia. La expresión de Michelle era de hastío aunque al mismo tiempo resignada, miraba a Joseph como si le estuviera sometiendo a una tortura en lugar de a un procedimiento médico rutinario y el japonés sonrió para sí. Ella se debió percatar porque dirigió una mirada inquisitiva hacia él por encima del hombro de Joseph y Akari le indicó con gestos que no pasaba nada, pero evidentemente no se lo creyó por lo que respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco y resoplando. Eso lo hizo sonreír aún más, le encantaba ver a esa Michelle más irracional e infantil que se escondía bajo su aparente severidad y esa manía de tomar siempre la responsabilidad de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Desde luego si algo tenía que reconocerle a Joseph, es que era capaz de provocar en ella reacciones que nadie más conseguía, ya fuese para bien o para mal. Y eso era sin duda lo que más envidia le provocaba.

\- Para asegurar voy a hacer también la auscultación pectoral- aprovechó la mano que tenía en su hombro para echarla un poco hacia atrás. Colocó la membrana cerca de la clavícula de la mujer, para auscultar el ápex pulmonar y al bajar la vista ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y puso una expresión de satisfacción- Aunque se me va a dificultar escuchar el lóbulo medio teniendo en cuenta…

\- Ni se te ocurra- amenazó Michelle con una mirada gélida y agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza por si se le ocurría bajar la mano con el fonendoscopio, Akari juraría que desde donde estaba pudo vislumbrar como le clavaba las uñas en la piel- Apáñate con el resto.

Akari los miró con curiosidad, no sabía de qué estaban hablando y tampoco se veía capaz de preguntar teniendo en cuenta que parecía que de un momento a otro su profesora iba a saltar sobre la yugular de Joseph si no se callaba. Fijó de nuevo sus ojos en ella pero su vista tendía a irse un poco más debajo de su cara, era consciente de que se estaba quedando con la boca abierta literalmente…le estaban dando tantas ganas de alargar la mano y comprobar si al tacto de sus dedos eran igual de firmes que al tacto de su cara que tuvo que coger aire y obligarse a pensar en otra cosa. Nunca la tocaría sin su consentimiento. JAMÁS. Lo cual no estaba reñido con el hecho de que la imagen ante él estaba despertando sus instintos sexuales y haciéndole preguntarse si las bragas bajo esa minifalda vaquera irían a juego con el sujetador. ¿Tendrían gatitos? ¿Y lazos? Puede que tuvieran también un lacito como los que adornaban los tirantes de la prenda superior...y si era así ¿dónde estaría? O puede que no tuviese sitio para adornos porque fuese un tanga. Akari se revolvió inquieto en la silla y resopló, apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos y cubriéndose un poco la cara con la mano, recitando una especie de mantra interior obligándose a tranquilizarse antes de atreverse a mirarla de nuevo. Pudo oír la risilla de Joseph y lo observó entre sus dedos, topándose con que pese a que seguía auscultando a Michelle le dirigía una mirada de soslayo.

\- Pareces acalorado, Akari- por su jocoso tono de voz ya sabía por dónde iba a salir y ni aun así su cerebro fue capaz de procesar una respuesta decente lo suficientemente rápido- ¿Es la calefacción o las vistas?

\- Yo no…es sólo que…- se estaba poniendo rojo y lo notaba- Lo siento

\- Pervertido

\- Preciosa, entiéndelo- sonrió mientras cambiaba el fonendo de lugar, situándolo en la zona del lóbulo superior del pulmón derecho- Es joven y puro, y tú eres espectacularmente bella. ¿Es un pervertido sólo por apreciar la perfección anatómica de un cuerpo tan divinamente estructurado como el tuyo?

\- Tú también eres un pervertido, un pervertido con florituras, pero un depravado al fin y al cabo- Joseph se llevó la mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido, pero la sonrisa no se borró de su cara- Esto empieza a parecer más acoso sexual que un procedimiento médico- Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretó los labios en una línea, incluso para el insistente rubio eso fue señal suficiente para que dejase los comentarios inadecuados y se centrase en su trabajo.

Durante los siguientes minutos el silencio inundó el despacho a excepción de las respiraciones de los presentes y de las indicaciones que Joseph murmuraba a Michelle conforme finalizaba de auscultarla. El diagnóstico si bien no fue malo, tampoco fueron buenas noticias. La bronquitis iba a mejor sí, pero seguía persistiendo por lo que por decisión mutua de ambos decidieron que lo más adecuado sería prolongar la medicación durante otra semana más. No era como si no se lo esperase en vista de la tos que la mujer seguía presentando y de su voz algo más áspera de lo normal, pero igualmente Akari se preocupó. Ya llevaba más de una semana enferma y no podía dejar de pensar que si no se recuperaba era en parte por su culpa, por no haberla cuidado como correspondía y por no haberla insistido más para que se quedase en su casa el sábado en lugar de ir a ver el combate. Ese día aún tenía fiebre y seguro que el aire frío de invierno, aunque no hubiesen caminado mucho por la calle, no le había sentado bien a sus ya de por sí perjudicados pulmones. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo y miró a Michelle con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras la veía coger la camiseta interior que se había quitado antes para ponérsela de nuevo. No obstante la mujer se quedó pensativa un momento y volvió a posar la camiseta encima del escritorio, suspirando.

\- Espera un momento Joe, déjame el fondendo- él la interrogó con la mirada pero obedeció y le dejó el instrumento en las manos- Akari, ven.

Algo confundido se señaló a sí mismo como cuestionándole a Michelle si le había llamado, ella asintió y se levantó acercándose al escritorio en el que seguía sentada ligeramente apesadumbrado. Se plantó frente a ella sin saber muy bien qué hacer y la mujer alargó el brazo hasta él, tirando de su sudadera haciendo que se acercase más. Joseph observaba la escena de brazos cruzados, con la ceja enarcada y la boca ligeramente abierta en una mueca de confusión. Murmurándole que se agachase le puso a Akari el fonendoscopio en los oídos y él se dejó hacer sin rechistar, pero mostrando una expresión de total estupefacción dado que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Le cogió la mano y le puso la campana del fonendoscopio en ella, el chaval estaba tan tenso que incluso le costó agarrar el objeto pero ella de susurró que se tranquilizase y le miró directamente a los ojos. La forma en la cual su reconfortante mirada azul se clavó en él le hicieron soltar el aire lentamente y relajarse, podía sentir a Joseph observándolos pero se negó a separar su mirada de ella. Los dedos de Michelle se posaron sobre los suyos y le guió la mano hasta su pecho, apoyando la membrana un poco por encima de su sujetador. Pero en ese momento era incapaz de fijarse en esa prenda y ese escote que segundos atrás hacían que le faltase el aire, estaba demasiado ocupado examinando su rostro como para preocuparse por otras partes de su cuerpo.

\- Ahí está el lóbulo superior del pulmón derecho- le explicó con su mano aún sobre la de él, manteniendo el estetoscopio en la misma posición- Lo estudiaremos en la próxima asignatura de anatomía – Akari simplemente asintió, incapaz de verse capaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa- Y si escuchas con atención podrás oír mi respiración- volvió a asentir, tragando saliva con algo de dificultad. Ella le sonrió y cambió su mano de posición, llevándola justo debajo de su pecho derecho y hacia un lateral- Ahí está el lóbulo inferior, y también puedes escuchar cómo respiro – se miraron fijamente. Él sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojándose, y de hecho las de Michelle habían adquirido también un tono ligeramente más rosáceo que su color habitual- ¿Ves cómo respiro?

\- Sí- musitó sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

\- Pues eso significa que estoy bien- Akari pudo ver a Joseph sonreír por el rabillo del ojo- Así que tranquilízate.

Le soltó la mano y se tomó el gesto como una señal para quitarse el fonendoscopio y devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño, que le dedicó una mirada extrañada a ambos pero no dijo palabra al respecto mientras depositaba el objeto de nuevo en el cajón de su escritorio. Michelle se volvió a poner la camiseta interior y las gafas, y se echó al hombro la sudadera que había dejado en uno de los sillones de piel, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Akari se quedó estático un momento sin tener muy claro si debía ir con ella o quedarse allí, no obstante su duda no tardó en resolverse.

\- ¡Akari, vamos! Tenemos que dejar a Joe corregir tu examen.

Como movido por un resorte recogió sus cosas y la siguió al exterior del despacho. La conversación entre ambos profesores ultimando detalles al respecto de su examen sonaba lejana en su mente y no entendió nada de lo que dijeron. En ese momento estaba convencido de que Joseph iba a suspenderle, si la situación fuese a la inversa, él probablemente lo haría.

Michelle se dirigió a su despacho seguida por Akari, el cual tenía la vista fijada en el suelo y era totalmente ajeno al hervidero en la cabeza de su profesora, que se cuestionaba a sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer. No lo pensó realmente, lo vio preocupado, con esa expresión que ponía siempre que se culpaba por algo y en seguida supo que probablemente estaría martirizándose a sí mismo al respecto de su persistente bronquitis. Conociéndolo, estaba casi segura de que el chaval se responsabilizaba a sí mismo porque ella no estuviese aún recuperada. No era culpa de nadie, las bronquitis son persistentes y si acaso había una persona responsable de su estado esa era ella misma, que tendía a ser bastante bruta cuando se trataba de sus propias enfermedades y a desobedecer los consejos con los que tanto insistía a sus pacientes. Suspiró. Odiaba tener que reconocerlo, pero la mirada triste de Akari era junto a los animales de las pocas cosas que conseguían hacer que se ablandase…y vaya que si la ablandó. Lo miró de reojo y vio que tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas aun ligeramente sonrojadas. Desde el día que había cuidado de ella en su casa anhelaba el contacto con él más de lo recomendable teniendo de cuenta que se trataba de su alumno, y la verdad es que no le habría importado que hubiese apoyado una de sus manos en su cintura mientras la auscultaba. Lleva mucho tiempo siendo consciente de que entre ellos había una más que evidente atracción sexual, pero se había aterrorizado al percatarse de que además de eso, la simpatía que sentía por él se iba poco a poco transformando en un cariño mucho más personal. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había pasado, pero más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando en él en los momentos más inesperados.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte mientras Joe corrige o prefieres ir ya a casa?- le preguntó deteniéndose de repente el mitad del pasillo.

Akari tan ensimismado como iba a punto estuvo de chocarse con ella y se detuvo en el último segundo, apoyando la mano en su espalda y dando un pequeño respingo. Notaba la palma descansando sobre su omóplato, caliente a través de la fina tela de su camiseta interior, y por un momento pensó en cómo se sentiría si esa mano le acariciase la espalda o las yemas de esos dedos rozasen su nuca. Un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo y se obligó a sí misma a desviar la mente a otra corriente de pensamiento, no sin antes pasarse la mano por el cuello aparentemente de forma despreocupada pero en realidad intentando que Akari no viese que tenía la piel de esa zona erizada. El chico dejó resbalar los dedos por su espalda al separarse de ella y la miró, parecía distraído pero al menos su expresión había dejado de ser preocupada y se mostraba casi ilusionada. ¿Notaría él también la más que evidente tensión que había entre ellos? Porque para ella estaba siendo muy obvia y no tenía muy claro cómo debía actuar ni en ese momento ni en posteriores.

\- Prefiero quedarme contigo un poco más- sonrió para acto seguido abrir los ojos de par de par dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- Si no te molesto claro.

\- Tranquilo, si molestases ya me encargaría de decírtelo- echó a andar de nuevo y Akari esperó unos segundos antes de ponerse en movimiento él también- Voy a coger la cartera a mi despacho y vamos a tomar algo si quieres.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos. Michelle ignoró los comentarios que se disfrazaban bajo amabilidad pero eran más jocosos que otra cosa, y fue hasta su mesa a buscar el monedero. Sus compañeros le preguntaron a Akari por su examen y ella sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, con todo lo ocurrido en el despacho de Joseph a ella se le había olvidado preguntarle si le había ido bien. Por lo que vio cuando fue a cerciorarse de que no se estaban pegando había echado un ojo a la hoja y no parecía tener problema, pero aun así…debería haberle preguntado. Chascó la lengua con cierta molestia, se sentía mal consigo misma. Arrugó la nariz y se incorporó una vez había cogido lo que necesitaba de la mochila que tenía en el suelo apoyada contra la mesa.

Tras anunciar a sus compañeros que iban a la cafetería y que le dijesen a Joseph que los buscase allí si aparecía por el despacho, le indicó con un gesto con la cabeza a Akari que la siguiese y enfiló el camino hacia su destino. Él caminaba a su lado sin quitarle ojo, la notaba tensa desde hacía un rato y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tranquilizarla, al igual que ella había hecho con él, pero no tenía nada claro cómo hacerlo. Además él mismo se sentía algo extraño en ese momento, un poco como en una nube en vista de la confianza que ella había depositado en él y dado que había podido comprobar por sí mismo que, pese a todo, Michelle estaba bien. Y por otra parte una ligera excitación seguía sacudiendo su cuerpo cada vez que la miraba y recordaba el sujetador con gatitos en tonos pastel que se escondía bajo la ropa, y no precisamente porque en lo que pensase fuese en ese pedazo de tela. Una vez en la cafetería y mientras esperaban a que les llevasen lo que habían pedido Michelle se giró hacia él y se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Qué tal el examen?- jugueteaba con unas monedas en la mano y lo miró de refilón- Perdona por no haberte preguntado antes.

\- No, tranquila, no pasa nada- se agarró al tirante de la mochila- Con todo el lío normal…- la sonrió y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza- Creo que bien, no me pareció difícil pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No sé, es Joseph- la vio fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca como para increpar algo pero la detuvo- Estamos bien, no hemos tenido ningún problema pero….bah, no te preocupes, son cosas mías- le quitó importancia.

\- Los vas a hacer bien, lo sé.

\- No sé, Michelle. Yo no lo tengo tan claro ¿Y si no apruebo?

\- No sólo cuenta el examen, hay muchos trabajos que me has entregado y tienes muy buenas notas. Gracias- musitó un agradecimiento a la camarera que le sirvió la bebida y comida que había pedido y tras recogerlo echó a andar hacia una de las mesas- Además no te mentí con lo que te dije cuando fui a ver si os habíais matado, lo llevabas muy bien- se sentó apoyando sus cosas y Akari la imitó acomodándose en la silla junto a la suya- Eres buen estudiante, no le des tantas vueltas.

Akari revolvió el té de su taza y suspiró. Quería creerla, y sabía que ella no mentiría sólo para hacerle sentirse mejor, pero tras lo ocurrido en el despacho de Joseph un momento atrás no le extrañaría nada que el hombre hiciese lo posible por suspenderle. Ni él mismo sabría explicar muy bien que había pasado, pero que ahí había habido algo lo tenía más que claro. Si ya normalmente las manos y el cuerpo le ardían queriendo abrazarla, acariciarla y tenerla entre sus brazos; al cruzarse sus miradas mientras escuchaba su respiración a través del fonendoscopio, las ganas que tuvo de besarla ahí mismo se hicieron tan fuertes que tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para contenerse. Y ella estaba nerviosa, y pese a que habitualmente era capaz de leerla bastante bien, había algo que se le escapaba y no era capaz de conocer con exactitud a qué se debía ese nerviosismo, pero se le antojaba que quizás tenía algo que ver con ese momento que acababa de haber entre ellos en el despacho. No quería hacerse ilusiones y probablemente sería demasiado bonito para ser cierto, pero la idea de que Michelle pudiese tener a su alrededor un comportamiento que sólo él fuese capaz de sacar a la luz, le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y una sensación de satisfacción que no se veía capaz de describir con palabras.

Charlaron un poco más sobre el examen, la evaluación y los trabajos que había hecho. Realmente le tendría que haber salido estrepitosamente mal el examen para no aprobar por lo cual se tranquilizó bastante. No obstante Michelle seguía tensa y no se le ocurría qué hacer para que se relajase, quizás no había sido buena idea decirle que se quedaba por muchas ganas que tuviese de pasar tiempo con ella. Debería haber sido más avispado y darse cuenta de que probablemente preferiría estar sola. La vio dar un bocado a su sándwich vegetal y un trago a su café con la mirada fija en el infinito, y se aguantó las ganas de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos tal y como había hecho días atrás cuando quería comprobar si tenía fiebre. Suspiró y se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesa y frotándose los ojos antes de ponerse la sudadera que seguía llevando colgada del hombro.

Sin tener muy claro el porqué de su acción, Akari alargó la mano hacia las lentes y se las puso, aprovechando que la chica se estaba recolocando el pelo tras sacar la cabeza por la abertura de la prenda con la que se acababa de vestir. Cuando por fin lo miró se quedó paralizada un momento, él sonrió como si de un niño que acababa de hacer una trastada se tratase y esperó expectante a que reaccionase de alguna manera.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Soy tú- se colocó las gafas empujándolas por el puente con el dedo índice- Joe, eres un depravado- la imitó poniendo su voz más aguda de lo normal. Michelle enarcó una ceja, por un momento pensó que se enfadaría, pero pudo ver como el labio le temblaba ligeramente y se cubría la boca con el dorso de la mano así que se envalentonó- Estás muy ciega.

\- Bastante- murmuró

\- Me estoy hasta mareando- como para corroborarlo miró a su alrededor agarrándose a la silla- No veo ni lo que hay encima de la mesa.

\- Exagerado- la joven puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa se asomaba a la comisura de sus labios. Puede que quedase como un completo imbécil, pero si con eso conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa y que estuviese menos tensa, sería todo lo imbécil que ella quisiera.

\- Oye, oye- tiró le la manga de su sudadera y la hizo clavar sus ojos en él. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y adoptó una pose de portada de revista- ¿Estoy guapo?- alzó las cejas exageradamente y habló fingiendo un tono seductor. Y ahí fue cuando consiguió lo que quería y pudo oírla echarse a reír.

\- Guapísimo- le dijo entre carcajadas- Anda trae que me las vas a manchar- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le quitó las gafas con cuidado, recolocándole el flequillo con los dedos en el proceso. Miró las lentes a contraluz y al ver las marcas de dedos cascó la lengua con cierta molestia, pero seguía sonriendo- Mira lo que has conseguido, y me he dejado la toallita para limpiarlas en el despacho. Idiota

\- Te has reído- le dijo sonriendo el también- Eso lo compensa ¿no?- preguntó con una ligera indecisión.

\- Sí, eso lo compensa- le hizo un gesto con la mano- Acércate un momento, anda.

Él así lo hizo y sin previo aviso Michelle agarró parte de su sudadera y empezó a limpiar las gafas con ella, alegando que dado que eran las marcas de sus dedos debía limpiarlas con su ropa. Él no se quejó, eso le daba la oportunidad de tenerla cerca de él de nuevo, pudiendo observar a la perfección todos los pequeños cambios que presentaba su rostro y pudiendo percibir el olor que la caracterizaba y que tanto le gustaba. Tuvo ganas de poder apartarle el pelo de la cara para poder ver mejor su expresión mientras frotaba los cristales con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar, y si lo pensaba fríamente, tampoco era la persona con quien debía estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, y menos en un lugar tan público como la cafetería; la cual por fortuna al ser época de exámenes, estaba prácticamente vacía.

Mientras esperaban a Joseph acabó saliendo de nuevo el tema del _Secret Santa_, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que quedaba menos de una semana para la celebración. Ella le indició que ya lo tenía comprado y Akari se vio en la obligación de confesarle que no tenía nada, ni siquiera pensado, y que no se le ocurría regalarse a alguien que ya tenía todo lo que quería. Ella le sonrió, como si supiese a la perfección a quién se estuviese refiriendo, y le propuso que en vista de que no se le ocurría que comprar, optase por algo hecho por él. Le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza a la idea cuando vieron aparecer a Joseph por la puerta de la cafetería con una hoja y un bolígrafo en la mano.

\- ¡Akari!- llamó conforme se acercaba interrumpiendo la conversación que él y Michelle mantenían- Rápido ¿Cómo se llama el músculo que controla la tensión y relajación del cristalino?

\- Emmm… ¿el músculo ciliar?- contestó no muy seguro, mirando a la mujer en busca de apoyo, la cual asintió.

\- Correcto- le vieron tachar algo en la hoja y escribir algo a continuación. Puso una expresión pensativa un momento y tras mostrar lo que parecía una sonrisa satisfecha, tapó el bolígrafo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo – Enhorabuena- le felicitó entregándole el papel al chaval.

Casi no se lo podía creer, tenía un 90 de 100 en el examen. De hecho aparecía tachado un 89 y a su lado más grande la puntuación final. Miró a Joseph con agradecimiento, realmente creía que lo iba a llegar a suspender y no sólo no lo había hecho, sino que tenía una muy buena calificación. Debía reconocerlo, cuando tanto Michelle como él mismo decían que era un buen profesional, no estaban mintiendo. Por fin era libre ¡libre!, podía hacer lo que le apeteciese sin remordimiento de conciencia alguno. A excepción de alguna nota que le quedaba por saber había superado todas las asignaturas y con unas calificaciones más que decentes. No podía esperar a contárselo a sus padres, seguro que se iban a alegrar tanto o más que él. Miró a Michelle emocionado y le enseñó el examen, al fin y al cabo era su asignatura, y era por ella que había conseguido tan buena nota. Ella le sonrió y le repitió numerosas veces que ya se lo había dicho, pero que él era un dramas. Incluso llegó a darle las gracias a Joseph fruto de la emoción que sentía en el momento. Comentaron en conjunto los pocos errores que había tenido, y al poco rato Joseph los dejó de nuevo a solas. Poco después de que el rubio se marchase Michelle le dijo que ella también debía irse, que tenía que hacer su media definitiva para poder subir las actas de la asignatura y que prefería hacerlo antes de la hora de la comida. Aprovechando que quedaban menos de 15 minutos para que pasase por la parada el autobús que le llevaría a su barrio él también decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse y así de paso llegaría a casa a una hora decente para comer.

Michelle lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la facultad y la despedida le alargó un poco más de lo que se había esperado por lo que al final tuvo que echarse una carrera para llegar al autobús a tiempo. Había sido un día raro, extremadamente raro, de hecho le habían pasado una serie de cosas sobre las que tenía que pensar largo y tendido. Pero si había algo que sin duda había sacado en claro esa mañana, es que la semana que iba a pasar sin verla se le iba a hacer eterna y que, tuviese o no regalo, estaba deseando que llegase el _Secret Santa_ aunque sólo fuese para poder estar con ella de nuevo. Si le preguntasen no sabría decir ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué había pasado; pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro. Él, Akari Hizamaru, estaba profundamente enamorado de Michelle K. Davis.


	46. Los consejos que susurra el diablo

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Y aquí seguimos con nuestros chicos hechos un lío, aunque Akari parece que por fin tiene claro lo que su cariño por Michelle significa, a Marcos le sigue costando darse cuenta de lo que siente. Aunque quizás, más que eso, su problema sea que se cuenta reconocerlo incluso antes sí mismo ¡cómo para hacerlo delante de sus amigos! Y es por eso que en ocasiones, al igual que ocurre cuando vamos al psicólogo, nos resulta más fácil abrirnos ante desconocidos, que ante las personas más cercanas a nosotros.**

**El problema surge cuando esos desconocidos no lo son tanto, y además parecen ser el peor enemigo de las personas que te rodean. Pero aunque pueda parecer una traición, hay ocasiones en la vida en las que hay que acudir a los expertos...sean estos quienes sean.**

**La próxima semana para relajar un poco la tensión volveremos con una de las parejas más dulces que tenemos, que no van a ser sólo los adolescentes los que se vayan dando cuenta de cosas :P**

**\- Título: Los consejos que susurra el diablo****  
****\- Autora:Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 16517  
\- Personajes: Marcos, Alex, Akari y Joseph.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Los consejos que susurra el diablo**

_Kanako_. Miró la hora. Resopló. Apenas llevaba 15 minutos delante de los apuntes. _¿Qué estará haciendo Kanako? ¿Estará en casa?_ Cogió el móvil y abrió su conversación pensando en escribirla. _No, no. Luego… No. Luego tampoco, la voy a ver mañana, ni que me corriese prisa._ Posó el móvil de nuevo molesto consigo mismo y volvió la vista al libro. Tras leer cuatro veces el mismo párrafo sin realmente prestar atención a lo que ponía, cogió una tarjeta de propaganda que le habían dado con la tabla periódica impresa. Qué aburrido, no podía formar su nombre, no había ningún elemento que empezase por "M" o "Ma", ni siquiera "Mr", pero mira, con Potasio, Sodio y Oxígeno se podía poner "KNaKO"… _BASTA_. Se revolvió el pelo de la nuca resoplando y se frotó la cara. Max, a sus pies, levantó la cabeza mirándole intrigado. Ya está. Lo dejaba. No se concentraba, lo único que estaba haciendo era perder el tiempo. Hoy empezaban sus vacaciones de invierno, debería estar preparándose para ir a _La Cucaracha Marciana_, como era su idea, pero Alex tenía un estúpido partido al día siguiente y no iban a ir para que estuviese descansado.

Bueno, tenía un partido, ¿y qué? Podrían pasarse un ratito a saludar y volver. Claro, él como cuando le apetecía pasaba a ver a Yaeko después de salir de trabajar, le daba igual, pero esta semana el día que descansaban habían tenido que hacer no-sé-cuántas cosas y no las había visto. Además en cuanto insistió en pasarse hoy por el bar, tanto él como Akari empezaron a hacerle preguntas incómodas que prefería no contestar.

Echaba de menos a Kanako. No la veía desde el sábado que fueron a casa de Shokichi y luego fueron a _La Cucaracha_. Al menos le parecía que Iván había estado menos con ella. Claro que también es verdad que había estado muy pendiente de Sheila. ¿Es que iba a interesarse por todas las mujeres cercanas a él o qué? Se levantó frustrado de la silla esquivando a su perro y se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Alargó la mano hacia la mesita, donde estaba el álbum de fotos que le había regalado Michelle por su cumpleaños y se sentó contra el cabecero. Volvió a contemplar la foto en grande en la que salía besándole la mano a Kanako, su rostro enrojecido, su cuerpo esbelto en aquél vestido ceñido que aunque en su mayor parte estuviera oculto tras la barra recordaba perfectamente. Saltó el resto de fotos de la fiesta en las que no salía ella y llegó a fotos más viejas que le había pasado Sheila a Michelle, la mayoría de las cuáles él mismo tenía una copia, pero no le había costado apreciar que estaban retocadas y se veían mucho mejor que las que él guardaba. Concretamente se detuvo en una en la que salía con Kanako, sentados en una terraza tomando un batido. Estaba atardeciendo y había saltado el flash, y aunque ellos salían bien, la foto había quedado desastrosa. Aunque la repitieron, su expresión fue más forzada, pero la foto que tenía ahí era la primera, retocada, la más espontánea, los dos sonriendo, él con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de Kanako, ella, preciosa, inclinada hacia él con sus caras casi tocándose. Comparó esa foto con la de Halloween y recordó las palabras de Sheila "_creo que haríais buena pareja_". Cerró el álbum, dejándolo en sus piernas, y suspiró profundamente reposando la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿Cuándo había sido? ¿Hace una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Desde cuándo Kanako había dejado de ser una amiga más y había pasado a ser la persona que no se quitaba de la cabeza ni cuando dormía? Ahora podía responder a todas aquellas preguntas, por qué el beso en la mano, por qué el lametón y el beso de su cumpleaños, por qué le mordió la mejilla, por qué la abrazó bajo la lluvia cuando estaba enfermo, o por qué se sentía capaz de contarle cualquier cosa. Y lo peor de todo, ahora que se había dado cuenta de ello, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Conquistarla? ¿Intentar algo con ella? ¿Hacer como si nada? Vale, esto último no lo veía factible, porque incluso ahora inconscientemente buscaba excusas con las que poder estar cerca de ella, o tocarla, o hacerla reír o… o… o podía mandar todo al traste. Era un crío para ella. Y ahora ese hecho le dolía más que nunca. Ahora entendía un poco más a Alex cuando hablaba de cosas como estropear una amistad por un sentimiento no correspondido, claro que en el caso de su amigo era absurdo pensar así. Además tampoco tenía muy claro qué quería _exactamente_ con ella. Es decir, desde luego que le gustaría abrazarla, y besarla, y por supuesto con gusto la tendría entre sus sábanas pero… hacían falta más cosas… ¿no? Nunca había tenido una relación seria, pero no quería tener con Kanako una relación a medias, porque eso definitivamente mandaría todo al garete, y tampoco se veía comprometiéndose de por vida… ¿no? ¿O sí? Resopló. Qué complicado.

Dejó el álbum en la mesita y se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba consejo de alguien que entendiese de mujeres. O al menos alguien que le ayudase a aclararse a él mismo. Y pronto, o se iba a volver loco. Sólo tenía que saber a quién preguntar. A Akari no, desde luego, pero cerca de él estaba la persona en la que más confiaba, que le conocía desde hacía años, había cuidado de él y prácticamente era su hermano. Además había pasado hace poco por lo mismo. Tenía que ser él. Tras respirar profundamente, decidió que hablaría con Alex. Se detuvo ante la puerta de su cuarto escuchando. Cuando entró a su habitación sus amigos estaban jugando a la consola, pero ahora no se les oía. Bien, prefería que Alex estuviese en su cuarto directamente.

En el salón estaba Akari jugando a la consola. Tras la histeria del día anterior que había acabado con final feliz había decidido no hacer nada ni remotamente productivo en toda la tarde. Se acercó al sofá con aire casual.

\- ¿Y Alex? – Preguntó distraídamente.

\- En su habitación, hablando con Yaeko. – Giró un poco la cara sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, extrañado. – ¿Por?

\- Ah, ehh… nada. Es que tenía algo que comentarle.

\- Pues ahí está. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ha entrado hace poco, no sé lo que tardará, ya sabes cómo son…

Marcos asintió. No podía permitirse esperar, así que se plantó delante de la puerta de Alex y tras coger aire y soltarlo lentamente llamó con los nudillos. Entró al oír la voz de su amigo dándole permiso. Ya en el perfecto y ordenado cuarto de Alex, se lo encontró sentado en la cama, cruzado de piernas y el móvil un poco apartado de la oreja mirándole desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- _¿P-Puedo hablar contigo?_ – Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, evitando mirarle directamente y bailoteando en el sitio.

\- _¿Pasa algo?_ – Empezaba a preocuparse en serio.

\- _No, no._ – Carraspeó. – _Si estás ocupado vengo en otro rato_.

\- _Dame un segundo_. – Se llevó el móvil a la oreja. – Peque. Nooo… – Sonrió bobalicón. – No, no me he ido, tontita… Es Marcos. – Le miró de refilón y le devolvió una mirada asustada. Le hizo un gesto para que no se fuese. – No sé… Te llamo luego. – Puso expresión pícara. – No sé, no sé… Me lo pensaré. – Vio que Marcos empezaba a recular hacia la puerta. – Venga, peque, luego te llamo… que sí, ya sabes que sí… Te llamo luego… Otro para ti. – Entonces giró la cara y puso la mano delante de la boca bajando el tono en un súbito ataque de vergüenza al recordar que no estaba solo. – Te quiero… - Sonrió de nuevo. – Sí… De verdad… un beso. – Posó el móvil en la mesita. – _Ya está, perdona. ¿Qué pasa?_

Marcos le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios prietos. Se retorció los dedos de las manos. Acababa de darse cuenta de varias cosas. La primera y más importante era que no sabía por dónde empezar. Si le decía abiertamente que le gustaba Kanako se iba a reír de él seguro, pero algo le tendría que decir. Segundo, cualquier cosa que le dijese era susceptible de ser contada a Yaeko. Confiaba en Alex, claro que sí, pero siempre quedaba ahí la duda, y si Yaeko lo sabía, Kanako tendría constancia de ello en menos de lo que se tarda en decir Mississippi. Tercero, Alex le conocía a él, y conocía a Kanako. No era imparcial y eso podía nublar su juicio.

\- _¿Marcos?_ – Preguntó Alex consternado. – _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?_

\- _Ah. _– Tragó saliva. – _Estoy bien._ – Le sudaban las manos y se las secó al pantalón compulsivamente. –_ No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Perdona por interrumpirte._ – Dio media vuelta dispuesto a huir a su cuarto y esperar que Alex olvidase el encuentro.

\- _Marcos._ – Le llamó con cierta severidad. Se quedó congelado en el sitio agachando la cabeza. Ahora no podía escaparse. – _Siéntate._

\- _No es nada, de verdad_. – Pero aun así se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta sentarse en la cama a cierta distancia de él.

\- _Algo será._ – Se sentó a su lado. – _Venga, cuéntamelo_.

\- _Que no es…_

\- _Has entrado aquí _– le interrumpió Alex – _sabiendo que estaba hablando con Yaeko, y de hecho has esperado a que cuelgue, así que no es "nada"_. – El rubio, notando cómo enrojecía su cara, permaneció en silencio. – _Marcos…_

\- _Sí, sí, ya va._ – Tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a mirarle. – _E-estoy pensando por dónde empiezo…_ \- Subió una rodilla a la cama girándose hacia él. – _N-no quiero que te rías de mí._ – Vio a Alex sonreír al verle turbado y le giró la cara. – _Y no quiero que se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a Yaeko. _– Bajó el tono. – _O si no me enfadaré. Lo digo en serio._

\- _Vale, vale, lo he pillado_. – Empezaba a tener una ligera intuición de por dónde iba los tiros. – _Soy todo oídos._

\- _A ver… _\- Se volvió a sentar al borde de la cama. –_ Pues… Es que he… he estado pensando…_ \- Le estaba resultando horrible decirlo. Podía decir que le gustaba el pollo, ¿por qué no era tan fácil cambiar "el pollo" por "Kanako"? – _Y me he dado cuenta de que… bueno… _\- Carraspeó. – _que puede, PUEDE_ – remarcó la palabra mirándole de refilón. – _solo puede, que m-me…_ \- Bajó el tono, notando la boca seca y las palabras atascándose en su garganta. – _que me guste Kanako._ – Bajó el tono hasta apenas un murmullo. –_ Un poco._

Tomó aire esperando las risas, la incredulidad, que le tomase el pelo… Cualquier cosa, pero Alex no dijo nada. Cuando levantó la vista hacia él se encontró con sus cálidos ojos ámbar mirándole con ternura y una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- _¿N-no vas a decir nada?_ – Marcos se revolvió nervioso sentado en la cama.

\- _No sé, ¿qué quieres que diga?_ – Se lo preguntó en serio. Estaba abriéndole su corazón y, conociéndole, sabía que no era buena idea atosigarle con preguntas o sugerencias.

\- _Te estás riendo de mí_. – Señaló acusador, con el ceño fruncido.

\- _No es cierto. ¿Por qué me iba a reír de ti?_

\- _Porque… por… ¡por esa cara que has puesto!_ – Hizo un puchero intentando disimular su sonrojo. – _Además no es la primera vez que te burlas de mí por algo así. _– Se cruzó de brazos apartando la cara.

\- _¿Cómo?_ – Acababa de descolocarle por completo. – _¿De qué hablas?_

\- _Lo sabes muy bien._ – Se devanó los sesos buscando algo. – _Cuando éramos pequeños lo hacías._

\- _Oh, por favor_. – No podía estar siendo tan evidente que quería evadir el tema haciéndose el indignado, pero le siguió el juego. – _¿En serio vas a volver a echarme en cara lo de Anita? _

\- _¿Eh?_ – Entonces se hizo la luz en su cerebro y disimuló. - _¡Ah! ¡Sí! Eso, ¿lo ves? A-a eso me refería._

\- _¿En serio me guardas rencor aún porque Anita decidió besarme a mí en vez de a ti? _– Alex abrió la boca incrédulo. – _¡Marcos, por dios, teníamos 4 años tú y 5 yo!_

\- _Bueno, tampoco era tan guapa._ – Frunció los labios y le miró de refilón. –_ Además solo te besó a ti porque le prometiste caramelos QUE NO LE DISTE._ – Sacó pecho. – _Si no, me hubiera elegido a mí._

\- _Eso habría que verlo, te recuerdo que era mayor, más alto y más maduro, y eso les gustaba a las niñas._ – Comentó socarrón.

\- _¿Perdona?_ \- Se señaló su cara con una sonrisa. – _Esta carita de ángel las traía loquitas a todas._ – Sonrió arrogante. –_Y lo sabes._

\- _Reconoce que nos iba mejor cuando trabajábamos en equipo._ – Le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

\- _Eso sí es verdad_. – Admitió con una sonrisa.

Alex y Marcos se conocían desde muy muy pequeños. De hecho había gente que creía que eran hermanos de verdad. Solían estar siempre juntos y eran muy llamativos, aunque cada uno en su estilo. El más pequeño con su pelo rubio y sus ojazos verdes pronto había aprendido la utilidad de saber poner carita de pena para conseguir favores de la gente o evitar broncas cuando hacía alguna trastada (y hacía muchas), eso sin contar su habilidad tocando la guitarra. Por su parte, el otro mejicano, alto, atlético con sus ojos color miel y una madurez por encima de la media para su edad, acostumbrado a cuidar de Marcos, no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Por supuesto las "inocentes" niñas que les rodeaban por aquél entonces también sucumbían a sus encantos, y ellos, ansiosos de nuevas experiencias, tenían su propia competición interna por ver quién recaudaba más besos, o era capaz de llegar más lejos en sus conquistas.

Aun así, pese a la cantidad de veces que habían hablado de chicas, y sus más y sus menos con ellas, era la primera vez que veía a Marcos tomándoselo realmente en serio. Le costaba mucho recordar la última vez que había ido a contarle algo tan sumamente azorado, y le hacía sentir un cierto punto de orgullo. Sonrió enternecido de nuevo. Ni de casualidad iba a creerse que solo le gustaba Kanako "un poco".

\- _Pero no creo que hayas venido aquí a recordar conquistas infantiles_. – Comentó con voz suave sobresaltando a Marcos. – _¿verdad?_

\- _N-no._ – El color rojo volvió con intensidad a su cara. – _¡T-te he contado eso solo porque eres prácticamente mi hermano, que conste! No te hagas ideas raras…_ \- Cogió aire visiblemente alterado hablando a toda velocidad. – _A-además tú me contaste lo de Yaeko, aunque tardaste, así que p-para que veas que yo soy más legal._ – Frunció los labios mirando a Alex de lado, y justo cuando su amigo iba a abrir la boca le interrumpió. – _Y n-no te lo digo para pedirte ayuda, o consejo, o… o nada de eso._ – Se levantó de la cama. – _D-de hecho olvídalo. Tampoco es que me guste de verdad. Me voy._

Sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la puerta como una exhalación. En cuanto puso la mano sobre el manillar, Alex le llamó.

\- _¿Q-qué quieres? Ya t-te he dicho lo que quería. _– Esquivó los ojos de Alex.

\- _Gracias por contármelo._

Cuando levantó la vista del suelo Alex lucía una amplia sonrisa que solo sirvió para avergonzarle más, así que con las mismas cruzó el salón casi corriendo hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con bastante ímpetu. Akari le vio pasar como una exhalación y se levantó preocupado, asomándose al cuarto del moreno, que tenía una expresión feliz en el rostro.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? Marcos parecía bastante alterado.

\- Que el chiquitín se hace mayor. – Rió feliz ante la mirada extrañada de Akari. – Digamos que ahora nuestro Marquitos está lidiando con sus miedos.

\- ¿Kanako? – Preguntó en voz baja. Alex le miró muy sorprendido.

\- Ey, Akari, estás mejorando tú también.

\- Eh, ¡me ofendes! – Puso pucheros dolido. – Además tampoco hay que ser adivino viendo cómo han estado estos días… Y por cierto… - Akari se rascó la mejilla. – ya que estás… Si luego tienes un rato me gustaría hablar contigo también.

\- ¿También? – Enarcó una ceja. – ¿Qué os pasa hoy? ¿Es el día de confesiones y no me he enterado?

\- Tío, es algo serio. – Alex abrió la boca para preguntar, pero le interrumpió. – No, no, no me corre prisa. Llama a Yaeko si quieres y luego charlamos.

Mientras tanto, Marcos también estaba en su cuarto, sentado en la mesa de su escritorio ocupado con el móvil. Definitivamente NO podía decirle a Alex cómo se sentía realmente. Yaeko se acabaría enterando. O lo usaría en su contra de alguna forma. O hablaría con Kanako. O se moriría de vergüenza intentando contárselo. Hacía menos de un mes que se había estado riendo de él por cursi, ¿y ahora iba a ir él con el mismo cuento? Ni de coña. Tenía que hablar con alguien más, así que repasó sus opciones. Las chicas quedaban descartadas, por supuesto. Parecían una colmena, cosa que sabía una, acababan sabiéndolo todas. Shokichi podría ser una buena opción, pero no tenía tanta confianza con el hombretón, además de que al ser bastante mayor que él tampoco sabía si sus consejos estarían "actualizados". Sopesó seriamente la opción de Keiji. Era mayor, maduro y discreto pero… lo descartó. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver que Amelia estaba colgada por él, así que no era una opción. Quién más, quién más…

Cuando giró la cabeza a la puerta de su cuarto vio la respuesta en forma de chaqueta de cuero. No había tratado mucho con él, de hecho apenas le conocía, pero intuitivamente podía decir que era un triunfador. Además le había hecho varias insinuaciones con Kanako… pero no tenía su número. Akari no se lo daría por nada del mundo, a Michelle no se atrevía a pedírselo y Keiji le haría muchas preguntas, pero quizá cierto rector…

Decidió darse una ducha mientras maduraba su plan. Si salía bien, tendría que estar presentable. Muy presentable. No quería dar una mala impresión. Tras darse una ducha tremendamente breve para ser él, ya peinado y aseado, cogió el móvil.

**Marcos**

_Buenas (15:53)_

Si en 5 minutos no le contestaba, dejaría el tema, pero por si acaso fue buscando ropa para cambiarse. Dio un respingo cuando su móvil sonó de nuevo. Leyó con ansia y contestó pensando bien lo que escribía. Sabía que el hombre era un bromista, pero seguía siendo el rector de la universidad y quería quedar bien.

**Shokichi**

_Hola, Marcos =D (15:55)_

_Qué tal todo? ^.^ (15:55)_

**Marcos**

_Pues quería pedirte 1 favor… (15:55)_

**Shokichi**

_Claro, dispara =D (15:56)_

**Marcos**

_Podrías darme el número de teléfono de Joseph? (15:56)_

_Es que, bueno… (15:56)_

_Tengo unas dudas de la chaqueta de cuero (15:56)_

_Y ya que me la regaló él… (15:56)_

¿Colaría su pequeña mentira? ¿Le haría preguntas? Se mordió el labio nervioso, con el móvil en una mano y revolviendo en su armario con otra hasta dar con los vaqueros que buscaba. Leyó la contestación y soltó con alivio el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces. Perfecto. Su plan seguía adelante. Tras darle las gracias a Shokichi dejó la ropa preparada encima de la cama, y abrió una conversación con su nuevo contacto.

**Marcos**

_Hola (15:57)_

_Soy Marcos (15:57)_

_Tndrías 1 rato para qdar? (15:58)_

Se vistió a toda prisa. Se puso sus mejores vaqueros, las botas más cuidadas que tenía y encima de una camiseta básica de manga larga, su camisa negra de manga corta con un patrón degradado, la más elegante. Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió al baño para comprobar su aspecto de nuevo por si se había despeinado mientras se vestía. En cuanto posó el pie en el salón, sus dos compañeros se levantaron del sofá hacia la puerta del baño.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Alex se cruzó de brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- A ningún sitio. – Marcos se encogió de hombros mientras giraba la cabeza para verse el pelo de la nuca.

\- Has quedado con alguien. – Akari, apoyado en el lado opuesto a Alex, le miró socarrón.

\- Puede. – Se mojó los dedos retocándose puntas sueltas.

\- ¿Con quién? – Su compatriota tenía ese tono de hermano mayor otra vez.

\- Compañeros de clase.

\- ¿Tan arreglado? – Akari soltó una carcajada nasal. – No pensarás que nos creeremos eso.

\- ¿Vas a _La Cucaracha_? – Alex miró el móvil. – Es un poco pronto.

\- No. – Se lavó las manos para quitarse los restos de gomina.

\- ¿Entonces a dónde?

\- Por ahí. – Se fue hacia la puerta mirando a uno y otro. - ¿Os importa dejarme pasar?

De alguna forma Marcos consiguió que su voz fuese extrañamente tranquila, y le dejaron la puerta libre. Mientras él iba a la habitación, sus compañeros se miraron cuestionándose entre ellos sin hablar si sabían algo del tema. Ante la negativa, entre gestos mudos se comunicaron para seguirle. El rubio estaba actuando raro e iban a averiguar por qué.

Por su parte Marcos estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, igual tanto prepararse y al final Joseph no quedaba con él. Oyó cómo Alex y Akari entraban en su cuarto, pero intentó ignorarles mientras buscaba su abrigo. En ese momento su móvil sonó. Lo sacó con ansias y al momento sus amigos intentaron leer por encima del hombro.

\- ¡Eh, eh! – Guardó el móvil contra su cuerpo. – ¡Es una conversación privada!

\- Venga, Marcos, ¡somos casi hermanos! – Alex le agitaba por el hombro. – Tú mismo lo dijiste antes.

\- Además es feo tener secretos con tus compañeros de piso. – Akari forcejeaba con él intentando quitarle el móvil.

\- ¡Quietos! – El rubio apretó el móvil contra su costado, doblándose contra sí mismo. – ¡Dejadme! – Max se acercó al oír el jaleo.

\- ¡Cómo que "dejadme"! – Akari intentaba hacerle separar los brazos. – ¡Vosotros me cogisteis mi móvil hace nada! ¡Me toca!

\- ¡Eso fue cosa de Alex! – Estaba ya prácticamente de rodillas contra el suelo. - ¡Soy inocente!

\- ¡Serás vendido! – Alex, que hasta entonces estaba un poco apartado se unió al forcejeo.

\- ¡Dos contra uno es trampa! – Max estaba metiendo el hocico entre ellos.

\- ¡Dinos donde vas!

\- ¡No seas cabezota!

\- ¡Basta!

Lanzó el móvil deslizándolo por el suelo entre las patas de Max. En el momento en el que sus compañeros pararon para seguir la trayectoria, él, más ágil y rápido, se arrastró hacia donde lo había tirado. Se puso de pie de un salto, con la respiración agitada, usando la puerta del armario a modo de escudo.

\- ¿Acaso te pregunto yo qué posturas practicas con Yaeko? – Se giró hacia el japonés. – ¿O tú qué demonios haces todo el día con ese bloc de dibujo?

\- Estás muy raro. – Le acusó Alex, que ya no le estaba haciendo tanta gracia.

\- No voy a hacer nada ilegal, si es lo que te preocupa. – Frunció el ceño aún resguardado con el mueble.

\- Tío, pues cualquiera lo diría. – Incluso Akari parecía molesto. – Y si vas a quedar con Kanako podrías decirlo. – El mayor de los mejicanos le golpeó el hombro para que no siguiese por ahí, pero ya estaba dicho.

\- ¡ALEX! – Marcos se había sonrojado. – ¿Qué le has dicho?

\- ¡Nada! – Devolvió la mirada al rubio, que estaba dolido. – ¡En serio! Pero ya puestos podrías decirme si es verdad eso.

\- Pues no, no voy a quedar con K-Kanako. – Desbloqueó el móvil y lo miró de reojo. – ¡Además! ¡No sé para qué iba a quedar con ella! ¡Cotillas!

\- ¿Entonces dónde vas tan arreglado? – Akari estaba sinceramente intrigado.

\- Ni que fueras a quedar con un noble. – Bufó Alex.

\- ¡Pues…! – Se quedó callado de repente, pensativo y bajó el tono hasta convertirlo en un murmullo. – Pues… no sé si es noble.

\- ¡BAH! – Alex se dio media vuelta y salió con pasos enérgicos de la habitación.

\- ¿Ves lo que has hecho? – Akari le dedicó una mirada de reproche a Marcos y salió detrás de Alex.

Marcos se relajó al tiempo que el remordimiento le pinchaba el pecho insistentemente. No quería mentirles, es más, tampoco es que quisiera ocultarles lo que iba a hacer, pero había altas probabilidades de que ambos se molestasen. Alex por confiar sus cosas a una persona a la que apenas conocía y Akari, por ser Joseph en sí. Ya se lo contaría… algún día. Ahora que al fin estaba solo le rascó la cabeza a Max y contestó a su móvil.

En el salón, Alex se había sentado visiblemente enfadado en uno de los sofás, con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos refunfuñando en su idioma. El japonés se sentó a su lado.

\- Venga, anda, seguro que no es nada. – Intentó animarle. – Igual tiene alguna competición estúpida con sus compañeros de clase de ir bien vestidos, o algo así.

\- Tío, ni tú te crees eso. – Resopló llevándose las manos a la cara. – Ya está. Paso. Allá él. Pero luego que no me llore.

Oyeron a Marcos salir una vez más en dirección al baño, ya con el abrigo en la mano. Alex al momento se levantó esperándole y en cuanto salió le sacó una foto con el móvil.

\- ¿Qué haces? – El rubio le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

\- Una foto. – Contestó seco mientras volvía al sofá.

\- ¿Para qué? – Se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

\- Chantaje. – Le miró con el ceño fruncido. – Quizá se la quiero pasar a alguien. – Endureció el tono. – O por si tengo que poner algún cartel de "SE BUSCA".

\- Bórrala. – Alex le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿En serio te crees que estás en posición de negociar? Además. – Giró la cara dignamente. – Con lo desastre que eres seguro que ya llegas tarde a donde sea que vas.

\- Me voy. – Anunció el rubio picado.

\- Venga, chicos, no disc… - Pero Alex interrumpió a Akari.

\- ¿Vas a venir a cenar? – Preguntó huraño.

\- Supongo. – Contestó dolido ya al lado de la puerta. – Si no ya te aviso.

\- Tú sabrás. A ver a qué hora vienes.

\- Ey, Alex… – Marcos le puso cara de pena, pero frunció el ceño al ver que ni siquiera le miraba. – Bah. Hasta luego.

\- Marcos. – Llamó Akari. – Acuérdate que mañana vamos al partido.

\- Si es que tu ajetreada vida te lo permite. – El envenado comentario le hizo girar la cabeza incluso al japonés.

\- Sí, mamá.

Marcos salió de casa y se produjo un silencio tenso. Que el rubio hubiese decidido salir de casa sin dar más explicaciones pese a las puñaladas de Alex había conseguido irritar aún más al moreno que tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos puestos en la televisión sin ver nada. Akari carraspeó.

\- Ey, Alex, ¿quieres…?

-¡¿Es que siempre tiene que hacer lo que le da la gana, o qué?! – Estalló al fin. – ¿Eso es lo que confía en mí?- Miró a Akari esperando una respuesta.

\- Marcos confía a en ti, ya lo sab…

\- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Ya lo he visto! – Dio un puñetazo al reposabrazos del sofá y se levantó en dirección a la cocina, seguido del japonés. – ¿Y si le pasa algo y no sé dónde está? – Se sirvió un vaso de agua que bebió casi de una sentada.

\- No seas dramático. – Akari sonrió. – Y que te lo tenga que decir yo…

\- Ya sé que no va a pasar nada. – Chascó la lengua. – O no debería pasar. Pero es el detalle. Y el cómo se ha ido. ¡Y tan arreglado!

\- Está en una edad difícil. – Alex le miró con una ceja enarcada, totalmente incrédulo. – O igual sí ha quedado con Kanako…

\- Mira, eso sí podemos saberlo.

Sin decir más, cogió su móvil y abrió la conversación con Yaeko, dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. Una parte de él se arrepintió en el momento, pues su novia le dijo no solo que Kanako no pensaba salir, sino que además apenas le había visto coger el móvil.

\- Quizá si era verdad que había quedado con sus compañeros… - Alex le volvió a mirar escéptico. – No. Tienes razón. – Se quedaron un momento en silencio, reflexionando. – ¿Puede ser por algo de lo que habéis hablado?

\- No, no. – Sacudió la cabeza. – Todo eso ya está descartado. – Suspiró. – Mira, da igual, no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ya volverá, aunque sea por Max, visto lo que le importamos el resto…

\- Que sí, hombre, y te lo contará, ya verás. – Le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. – Además, dijiste que tenía que pensar en sus cosas, ¿no? Pues dale un poco de tiempo y ya está.

\- Tienes razón. – Suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente. – Yo qué sé… – Levantó la cabeza hacia Akari recordando algo en ese momento. – Por cierto, ¿de qué querías hablarme antes?

\- Ah, eso… - Se rascó la nuca. – Eehhh… bueno… ¿n-nos sentamos? Ahora que no está Marcos…

¿Cómo que "ahora que no está Marcos? ¿De qué demonios quería hablar sin que se enterase el rubio? Alex siguió al japonés en dirección al sofá con una preocupación creciente. Cuando se sentaron, notó que Akari estaba nervioso. Le vio suspirar profundamente y frotarse la cara un par de veces. Abrió la boca para hablarle… pero se arrepintió y apartó el rostro, sonrojado.

\- ¿Akari? – Puso la mano en su hombro. – ¿Te ayudo o qué?

\- N-no es eso. – Resopló. – Es que…

\- No sabes por dónde empezar. – Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz suspirando. – En serio, ¿qué os pasa hoy? Empieza a entrarme complejo de ases…

\- Hay algo que no te he contado. – Tragó saliva interrumpiéndole. – Bueno, o que no te he contado del todo, o que os lo he ocultado, o… bueno. Eso. – Apartó la cara. – Que no lo sabes. – Alex le hizo un gesto animándole a seguir pero el japonés solo le miró haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Pero es grave?

\- S-sí… O no… Bueno, no sé, depende cómo se mire, pero ya no tiene remedio, así que…

\- No me estoy enterando.

\- E-es algo de… - Tragó saliva. – De Michelle. B-bueno, algo que ha pasado con Michelle…

\- ¿De Michelle? – El ceño fruncido de Alex dio a una cara de asombro. – No. No puede ser. – Se llevó una mano a la cara. – Te has liado con ella.

\- ¿Eh? – Akari le miró confundido. – ¡N-no! Es otra cosa… - Se llevó la mano a la nuca.

\- ¡¿La has dejado embarazada?! – Alex tenía la boca abierta. - ¡Akari, tío! ¡Protección! ¡Que hasta te ofrecí condones!

\- ¡Alex! – Su cara enrojeció por completo. - ¿Por qué siempre piensas en lo mismo? Cualquiera diría que no… - Buscó una palabra elegante. – que no intimas con Yaeko lo suficiente.

\- "Intimo" con ella bastante. – Dijo con cierto retintín sacando pecho. – Pero no estamos hablando de eso.

\- Y-ya…

\- ¿Entonces? – Si no se habían liado ni habían follado se le acababan las opciones de por qué podía estar tan alterado. – No te habrás confesado.

\- No, no, no. – Apartó el rostro con un murmullo. – No se me ocurriría… - Carraspeó al ver la mirada impaciente de Alex y se le ocurrió cómo empezar. – Vale. Imagínate que Yaeko va al médico a hacerse un reconocimiento. – Empezó a hablar más rápido. – Pero el médico no es el médico de verdad, es alguien que conoces, pero claro, está actuando de médico y va a auscultarla, entonces claro, se tiene que quitar la ropa. A ti no te hace gracia, porque a ver, es l-la persona qu-que quieres, y no quieres que otro le haga eso, la vea así o la toque, pero tiene que hacerlo porque es el médico, aunque no sea médico, y en realidad te gusta verla sin ropa porque tiene un cuerpazo y no quieres perderte esa oportunidad aunque te sientas un pervertido calenturiento pero no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. – Cogió aire. – E-entonces digamos que Yaeko le pide el fonendo al médico, el médico te lo deja y tú casi sobas a Yaeko auscultándola mirándola a los ojos mientras está medio desnuda y delante de ese no-médico y sientes que en ese momento no hay nada más importante para ti, pero n-no quieres ni puedes hacer nada, porque además el médico que no es médico está ahí al lado y todo es muy raro, pero si te pasase algo así, ¿qué pensarías tú?

\- Em. – Alex parpadeó un par de veces viendo a Akari súper rojo y realmente esperando una respuesta. – Qué-cojones-acabas-de-contarme. – Silabeó.

\- ¿N-no está claro? – Akari juntó y separó las yemas de sus dedos alternativamente encogiéndose de hombros. – C-creía que sí. – Suspiró. – A ver, imagínate…

\- No, no, no. No quiero imaginarme cosas ya. – Alex le miraba con los ojos desorbitados. – Qué demonios has hecho. – Vio a Akari suspirar más profundo aún.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que Michelle el sábado estaba con bronquitis? – Su amigo asintió. – Pues sigue afectada. Todavía tose mucho. Así que Joseph me dijo que le ayudase a que se dejase auscultar por él.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Llegando a un acuerdo con Joseph? – Alex cada vez estaba alucinando más. - ¿Tienes fiebre o qué?

\- Ya, ya. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ya sé que es raro. Pero quería saber si estaba bien. – Una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en su cara mientras sacaba pecho. – Y Joseph dice que se fía más de mí.

\- Ay madre… - Alex se llevó una mano a la boca mientras seguía escuchando.

\- El caso es que convencimos a Michelle. Y… bueno… - Volvió a subir el rubor a su cara. – Y-ya sabes que para auscultar hay que… - Carraspeó nervioso. – Desnudarse.

\- Qué dices. No puede ser.

\- P-pues Michelle también lo sabe y… s-se quedó en sujetador. – Se llevó una mano a la cara. – De tonos pastel, con… gatitos y un par de lazos.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

\- ¿Crees que bromearía con esto? – Dejó escapar del aire de los pulmones. – Tendrías que haberla visto, Alex. Es… es… - No encontraba palabras que le hicieran justicia. – Es una diosa. Y… y yo estaba allí. Viéndola. – Se frotó la cara con ambas manos. – Si cierro los ojos aún puedo recordar cada detalle. Soy un pervertido. Me siento fatal por ello, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Y luego le pidió el fonendo a Joseph, y me lo puso. Escuché su respiración mientras le miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos, Alex. Esos ojos azules. – Miró a Alex con una expresión tensa y ojos brillantes. – N-no puedo Alex. Lo reconozco, la quiero demasiado. Sabía que me gustaba, pero desde ayer no pienso en otra cosa y no puedo. Es mi profesora y es imposible que llegue a nada con ella. Los dos nos buscaríamos un problema, si es que ella pudiese llegar a corresponderme de alguna forma, cosa que además dudo horrores. – Apoyó los codos en las piernas y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. – No es justo.

\- Lo siento, Akari.

Alex pasó el brazo por encima a su amigo. Se sentía impotente. No tenía palabras de consuelo para él, cualquier cosa que dijese sonaría inútil o vacía y eso era lo que menos necesitaba Akari en ese momento. Marcos y él le habían tomado el pelo tantas veces con Michelle por la evidente atracción que la mujer despertaba en él que no se había parado a pensar que esos sentimientos pudieran realmente profundizar en el japonés, y ahora se sentía incapaz de serle de ayuda de ningún tipo, pese a que estaba a su lado completamente abatido.

\- Hay algo más. – Dijo incorporándose. – Joseph. – Prácticamente escupió el nombre.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – Alex se tensó.

\- No, no. Nada. – Resopló por la nariz. – Es mi amigo invisible. – Oyó un quejido comprensivo de Alex.

\- Tío, ya es mala suerte.

\- Dímelo a mí. ¿Qué le regalas a un tío que lo tiene todo? – Chascó la lengua. – Encima creo que sabe que soy yo. Ayer me estuvo vacilando con ello.

\- Pues no sé qué decirte… Claro, evidentemente no sabes nada que quiera, o le apetezca, o que haya comentado…

\- Michelle. – Dijo con amargura. – Es lo único que quiere y no tiene.

\- No me parece adecuado envolverla con un lazo y dársela, no. – Bromeó Alex intentando quitarle hierro.

\- Michelle me dijo que si no se me ocurría nada, que regalase algo hecho por mí. Pero no sé el qué.

\- ¿Un dibujo? – Alex se encogió de hombros. – Eres bueno, podrías hacer algo así.

\- Es una opción… Gracias, Alex.

\- Eh, para qué están los amigos. – Le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

Una idea peregrina empezó a formarse en su mente. Pese a que dudaba ser capaz de alcanzar lo que quería, podría ser un éxito rotundo… o ahogarse en la más profunda de las miserias, pero al menos, ya tenía una idea de qué hacer.

Mientras tanto Marcos había salido de casa con el móvil en la mano. Joseph le había contestado que para hablar de la chaqueta de cuero, como le había comentado Shokichi, podía explicárselo por mensaje, pero insistió en quedar y que ya se lo explicaría en persona. Estaba esperando la respuesta de Joseph aún mientras se refugiaba en el abrigo del cortante viento mientras iba en dirección a la universidad.

No entendía por qué Alex se había molestado. A fin de cuentas a él no le daba explicaciones de cada cosa que hacía, ¿verdad? Es cierto que no solía ocultarle ese tipo de información, pero tampoco era un crío que tuviese que estar localizado 24 horas. Aunque claro, si su amigo le veía así, cómo no iba a parecerle un crío a Kanako. Agachó la cabeza, desanimado, mirando el móvil. Solo faltaba que no le contestase Joseph, o que no pudiese quedar, o cualquier cosa y a ver qué hacía. Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, en el momento en el que fue a meter su teléfono en el bolsillo, comenzó a sonar. Descolgó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Marcos! – Saludó una voz alegre. – ¿Qué tal estás? Estoy en el coche justo ahora. Dime dónde estás y te paso a buscar.

\- Ah. Estaba yendo a la universidad. – Se rascó la nuca. – Si estás ocupado no pasa nada.

\- ¡No, hombre! – Oyó a Joseph reírse. – Precisamente por eso he tardado en contestarte. Estaba acabando unos asuntos y ahora ya estoy libre. ¿Dónde estás?

\- Pues… - Le dio la dirección de la calle. – ¿Seguro que no te importa?

\- Claro que no. Ve al siguiente cruce y espérame ahí. Llegaré en unos tres… no, unos cuatro minutos.

\- Vale… - Contestó dudoso. Seguramente tardaría más si venía desde la universidad, pero tampoco quiso ponerlo en duda.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?

\- No estaría mal.

\- Perfecto. Nos vemos ahora.

Marcos colgó un poco más tranquilo. Bueno, aunque no llegase a ayudarle, o él no se atreviese siquiera a contárselo, por lo menos salía un poco de casa. Miró el móvil pensando si escribir a Alex, pero aún estaba resentido, así que lo guardó. Se detuvo en el punto acordado preguntándose con cierta emoción qué vehículo tendría Joseph. No montaba en coche a menudo y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba hacerlo. A los cuatro minutos exactos un espectacular Jaguar serie F coupé color morado oscuro metalizado paró justo delante de él suavemente y sin apenas hacer ruido. Desde el estilo mezcla de berlina y deportivo de dos puertas con sus llantas en forma de espiral hasta la inmaculada carrocería hicieron girar la cabeza a todos los transeúntes que pasaban por allí. Sin tiempo para asimilar semejante portento, la ventanilla del copiloto bajó y una voz le llamó. Al asomarse, aún sin creérselo, se encontró al sonriente Joseph sentado al volante mirándole divertido.

\- ¿Subes?

\- S-sí, sí, claro. – Abrió la puerta del coche con cuidado al tiempo que oía las exclamaciones de admiración de un grupo de chicas a su espalda.

Si el coche por fuera era espectacular, el interior no tenía nada que envidiar. El salpicadero estaba tan cuidado que parecía recién salido de fábrica. El panel central con la telemática del vehículo, de color plateado, tenía lo que, dedujo, era el móvil de Joseph en un soporte, una pantalla, bastante generosa, llena de botones, sin contar los que había más abajo cerca de la elegante y ergonómica palanca de cambios. El volante, de cuero, estaba también lleno de botoncitos iluminados y parecía moverse suave como la seda. Los asientos, igualmente de cuero negro, eran más cómodos que cualquier butaca de sala de cine en la que hubiera estado antes, se adaptaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. Al sentarse notó que desprendían calor y tocó la tapicería algo preocupado. Joseph le miró y contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

\- _Los asientos tienen calefacción incorporada, por eso están calientes_. – Sonrió ante su exclamación de admiración apenas contenida y su mirada extrañada. – _Imagino que para ti es más cómodo hablar en tu idioma, y a mí me da igual._ – Miró los retrovisores esperando que no viniese ningún coche para ponerse en marcha. - _Te gusta la cerveza, ¿verdad?_

\- _Ehh… Sí._ – Se desabrochó la chaqueta, ya que la temperatura del coche era más que agradable sin ella. – _¿Por qué?_

\- _Perfecto entonces_. – Arrancó el coche. – _Ponte el cinto y nos vamos. Voy a llevarte a un sitio que creo que va a gustar. Y relájate hombre, no vas a romper nada_.

Apartó la cara un poco avergonzado. Todo a su alrededor tenía pinta de ser tan caro que se debatía entre el miedo a cargarse algo y la emoción máxima por tener la oportunidad de montar en un coche así, así que su comentario había dado en el blanco. Al menos se permitió relajarse un poco.

\- _¡Tío! ¡Tu coche es una pasada!_ – Estalló sin poder contenerse más. – _Es… es…_ \- No encontraba palabras. – _Mola un huevo_.

\- _Gracias_. – Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se ensanchó. – _Podemos poner música. Te gusta el rock, ¿verdad?_ – Sin darle tiempo a contestar, toqueteó botones en el volante sin mirar y enseguida empezó a sonar una lista de reproducción.

\- _Qué pasada_… –

Aprovechando que Joseph estaría atento a la carretera, se puso a mirar todo lo que rodeaba mientras tarareaba en voz baja. Tenía buen gusto para la música, pero no quería mostrarse demasiado entusiasta. En realidad estaba abrumado por el poder adquisitivo de Joseph y no quería dar una imagen infantil emocionándose con cosas que seguro que para él eran normales. Ni en sueños había imaginado montarse en un coche así. Si podía permitirse tener semejante maravilla, se preguntó cuánto habría valido la chaqueta de cuero que le había regalado. Tragó saliva. ¿Había sido buena idea quedar con él? Eran de mundos mucho más diferentes de lo que había imaginado. Algo llamó su atención en el techo y al levantar la vista, la trampilla que había se abrió, y entró la luz, haciéndole dar un respingo.

\- _¡Qué guay!_ – Cuando miró a Joseph a su lado, estaba sonriendo. Pulsó un botón y volvió a cerrarla.

\- _Sí, pero si no te importa ahora la voy a cerrar, que conduzco mejor._

\- _Oh, sí, claro._ – Carraspeó mirando al frente intentando parecer serio. – _Sin problema._

\- _Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras._ – Comentó amable. – _No me molestas._ – Marcos se tomó un momento sopesando su propuesta.

\- _¿Eso es tu móvil?_ – Preguntó señalando al dispositivo. – _Es enorme_.

\- _Me viene bien que lo sea para según qué transacciones_. – Explicó. – _Además lo tengo conectado al coche_.

\- _¿Al coche?_ – Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

\- _Sí, ya verás_. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Llamar. – La música se cortó. – Marcos. – Al momento, el teléfono del muchacho empezó a sonar y lo sacó comprobando que, efectivamente, era Joseph el que llamaba. – Colgar. – El móvil dejó de sonar y volvió a oírse la música. – _Para eso sirve. Si hubieras descolgado, te oirías por los altavoces del coche._ – Le miró impresionado. – _Es por bluetooth, ¿nunca lo habías visto?_

\- _S-solo en las películas…_ \- Notó el rubor de nuevo subiendo a su cara, se hundió en el asiento y oyó a Joseph suspirar.

\- _No dejes que esto te abrume_. – Sonrió amable. – _Soy una persona normal. De verdad_.

\- _Me gustaría que lo viese Alex_. – Sonrió imaginándose su cara. – _Trabaja en un taller, pero seguro que alucina igual_. – En ese momento frunció el ceño recordando que su amigo estaba enfadado con él. Sacó el móvil por si tenía algún mensaje y chascó la lengua.

\- _¿Pasa algo?_ – Preguntó Joseph preocupado.

\- _No… bueno. Es que Alex está enfadado conmigo_. – Además tenía un mensaje de Akari diciéndole que diese señales de vida, pero prefirió omitir esa información.

\- _¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado?_ – Realmente estaba interesado al ver a Marcos tan afectado. Le vio encogerse de hombros mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

\- _Es que íbamos a salir hoy. Bueno_. – Resopló. – _Yo quería salir hoy, pero mañana Alex tiene partido y no vamos a ver a… vamos_ – Se rascó la nuca tragando saliva y mirando por la ventanilla – _No íbamos a salir para que estuviese descansado_. – Se removió inquieto. – _Pero no me estaba concentrando en casa y entonces pensé que podías ayudarme tú… pero a él no le he dicho que quedaba contigo_.

\- _¿Y qué le has dicho?_

\- _Nada_. – Agachó la cabeza torciendo el gesto. – _Por eso se ha enfadado._

\- _Por qué no sabe dónde estás ni con quién, ¿verdad?_

\- _¡Pero es que no soy un crío!_ – Se cruzó de brazos. – _Él hace cosas que no me dice y yo no me enfado_.

Pese a que su actitud contradecía un poco sus palabras, entendía el punto de vista de ambos muchachos. Recordaba el número que montó Alex porque Akari había pasado la noche fuera de casa sin avisar y su complejo de hermano mayor, así que le parecía perfectamente normal que estuviese acentuado con Marcos, ya que, por lo que sabía, llevaban años juntos. Naturalmente también entendía las ganas del chico sentado a su lado por no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, y más a alguien que, pese a la confianza, apenas le sacaba un par de años de edad. Tenía una creciente curiosidad por saber qué le había llevado a entrar en conflicto con su amigo para quedar con él, pero empezaba a intuir por dónde podía ir el tema.

\- _Puedo hablar con Alex, si quieres_. – Comentó Joseph. – _¿O es quedar conmigo lo que no quieres que sepa?_

\- _No es eso_. – Resopló. – _Más bien es que no quiero que sepa… mmm… por qué he quedado contigo… o qué quiero hablar contigo… creo._

\- _Entiendo_. – Joseph sonrió. – _Estamos ya cerca del sitio. Vamos a dejar el coche en mi garaje y a ver si te gusta el local_.

\- _¿Tienes un garaje aquí?_ – Preguntó extrañado, ya que llevaban un buen rato en coche.

\- _Tengo varios por la ciudad en los sitios que más frecuento_. – Contestó tranquilamente.

Pese a que la mayoría de los parkings solían tener cierta suciedad inherente a ellos, el subterráneo al que acababan de entrar se veía anormalmente limpio y cuidado. Tras algún que otro giro y pasar unas cuantas plazas, unas cerradas, algunas sin puerta y coches y unas pocas vacías, llegaron a la que parecía la suya. Sacó el mando de una cajetilla situada entre ambos y tras pulsar el botón, la puerta de garaje se deslizó con suavidad. El sitio era sencillo pero elegante, al estilo que Marcos empezaba a asociar con todo lo que rodeaba a Joseph. Quizá hasta le venía bien juntarse a él. Cuanto bajó la puerta mientras se dirigían al ascensor para salir a la calle, el hombre se dirigió a él.

\- _Dame tu móvil_. – Pidió Joseph con una sonrisa.

\- _¿M-mi móvil?_ – Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón con cierto recelo. – _¿Para qué?_ – Vio al hombre abrir los ojos sorprendido.

\- _¿No quieres que hable con Alex entonces?_

\- _¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Y si se enfada?_ – Se mordió el labio pensando alternativas. – _¿No debería hablar yo antes?_

\- _¿No confías en mí?_ – Se permitió hacerse el ofendido, y vio que sus palabras calaban en el muchacho. A fin de cuentas si estaba ahí era porque sí se fiaba.

\- _Sí… supongo. Pero es que Alex… _\- Agachó la cabeza mientras Joseph pulsaba el botón y la puerta del ascensor se abría.

\- _Bueno, lo entiendo_. – Joseph se encogió de hombros. Sonrió a modo de disculpa entrando en el ascensor y dando al piso superior en el panel correspondiente. – _Supongo que he sido un impertinente_. – Provocó una mueca fugaz que hizo sentir culpable a Marcos.

\- _Toma_. – Le tendió el teléfono sin mirarle, sonrojado. – _Ya he buscado el número_. – Cuando lo cogió levantó la cabeza cogiendo aire. – _¡Pero no le digas…!_ – Se detuvo a media frase. Joseph aún no sabía por qué estaba ahí. – Apartó la cara avergonzado de nuevo. – _A ver qué le dices_.

\- _Ya verás_. – Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y dejó ahí la mano mientras le guiaba al local. Marcó el número. Tras los tonos pertinentes, Marcos oyó la voz de Alex bastante irritada, aunque sin entender exactamente qué decía. – _Wow, wow… Ve a un sitio en el que no esté Akari, y, antes de que sigas hablando, sí, soy Joseph…_ \- Le guiñó un ojo a Marcos mientras esperaba. – _Sí, ese Joseph… No, no. Está aquí conmigo…_ \- Chascó la lengua. – _El muchacho ha empezado hoy las vacaciones y quería salir un rato… Ah, eso fue cosa de Shokichi… Tenía unas dudas sobre la chaqueta que le regalé, y me dijo que estaba aburrido, _– Sonrió cómplice a Marcos mientras le miraba de arriba abajo. – _así que le ofrecí quedar… Estabas con Akari y pensó que os sentaría mal… No, no, le voy a invitar… Sí… Sé que me guardas algo de rencor, lo entiendo, pero te lo devolveré de una pieza…_ \- Frunció el ceño confuso. –_ Hablo completamente en serio, tienes mi palabra… Es más si quieres puedo subir a hablar contigo…_ \- Sonrió abiertamente de nuevo. – _Vale, como quieras…_ _Volveremos pronto… Suerte en el partido mañana… Ah, y a Akari dile que quedó con sus amigos, si pregunta. Es un poco sensible… Sí… Gracias Alex. Nos vemos._ – Le devolvió el teléfono a Marcos con una expresión ufana.

\- _¿Qué tal?_ – Preguntó con cierta ansiedad mientras guardaba el teléfono.

\- _Bien. A ver, no se fía de mí del todo. Es normal, supongo, después de lo que pasó con Akari. _– Quitó al fin la mano de su hombro y se la llevó a la barbilla. Se paró de pronto. – _Lo raro es que tú sí_.

\- _Bueno, el domingo no hiciste nada raro… Y ayer aprobaste a Akari. Y con buena nota _– Se llevó una mano a la nuca. – _Akari es un poco dramas y exagera cosas, pero si le odiases de verdad, le habrías suspendido, supongo._ – Se encogió de hombros. –_ No sé, no creo que seas tan mal tío._

\- _Ya veo. ¿Entramos?_ – Joseph con una sonrisa aún más amplia y sincera, señaló la entrada.

Al cruzar la pesada puerta de madera, Marcos se encontró en una refinada taberna decorada al estilo irlandés. De frente a la puerta se encontraba una enorme barra con forma de T llena de taburetes. A la derecha había una zona de sillas y mesas con unas escaleras que subían al fondo. A la izquierda del saliente de la T una zona más recogida, con bancos acolchados de respaldo alto en módulos individualizados con diferente capacidad de personas. Sonaba rock en el hilo musical y el tono de las conversaciones no era especialmente alto pese a estar el local bastante lleno. A simple vista había unas tres camareras y otros tantos camareros entre las mesas, sin contar a las otras 4 personas tras la barra. Cerca de ellos, contra la pared dos cosas llamaron su atención. La primera era la cantidad de grifos de cerveza que había, paró cuando llegó a una docena, y otra, una estantería enorme llena de jarras de todo tipo. Desde luego esto no era _La Cucaracha_, y al recapacitar sobre ello, llamó la atención de Joseph.

\- _Joseph. Esto… _\- Se rascó la nuca. – _Se supone que no puedo beber, que soy menor…_ \- Para su sorpresa el hombre se carcajeó.

\- _Marcos, si estás conmigo, harás lo que quieras._

Joseph siguió caminando seguido segundos después por un Marcos sonriente como si fuera a hacer una trastada. Al llegar a la barra, un hombre pelirrojo con unas generosas entradas en el pelo compensadas por un gran y enriscado bigote se acercó a él en cuanto le vio. Su actitud le recordó a la de Sylvester, solo que este hombre tenía más barriga.

\- ¡Joseph! – El hombretón le saludó con un contundente apretón de manos. – ¡Te estábamos esperando! – Miró a Marcos con curiosidad y sonrió. – Veo que hoy traes compañía.

\- Sí, te presento a Marcos. – Estrechó la mano del hombre conteniendo un pequeño respingo ante su ímpetu. – Tenemos unos asuntos que tratar pero hoy venimos de relax.

\- Bien, bien. Ya tenemos preparada tu mesa, id allí y en un rato te mando a Candy.

\- Gracias.

Marcos, cada vez más confuso, siguió a Joseph a la zona de módulos hasta llegar a uno apto para 4 personas con una pequeña plaquita en la que se leía "Reservado". Tomó asiento y vio que encima de la mesa había un par de cartas de bebidas, otro par de comida, un servilletero en forma de abanico y un botón en la pared para llamar a la barra, junto con un grifo de cerveza. Encima del grifo había lo que parecía un letrerito luminoso apagado. Joseph cogió una de las cartas ojeando las cervezas y él hizo lo propio, sin tener mucha idea de qué pedir.

\- _¿Aquí hay que reservar para venir siempre o qué?_ – Preguntó extrañado.

\- _No, no. No es necesario, pero me gusta esta zona de aquí y se suele llenar, así que como soy un cliente habitual me hacen el favor de guardarme un sitio, si se lo pido. _– Comentó de forma casual. – _Pero cualquiera pude venir_.

\- _Ah._

Volvió la vista a la carta y empezó a leer el interminable listado de cervezas sin enterarse. Al menos la música era buena, sonaba "_Whore_" del grupo _In This Moment_ y siguió el ritmo con los dedos encima de la mesa. Había una sección de cervezas de barril, otra de botellín, especialidades de la casa y promociones temporales, todo ello ordenado por país de procedencia. Una sección minúscula estaba dedicada a combinados, pero decidió obviarla. Miró de refilón el grifo que tenían en la mesa y luego a Joseph, que seguía al parecer muy interesado escogiendo. Si no fuera porque momentos antes le había comentado al tabernero que iban a tratar ciertos asuntos casi diría que, o le estaba ignorando, o había perdido el objetivo inicial de quedar con él. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente intentando que él no se diese cuenta. Esto empezaba a ser muy raro. Empezaba a agobiarle el silencio entre ellos. Se rascó la nuca intentando centrarse en qué pedir. Todo era cerveza, ¿no? ¿Estaría bien todas? ¿Cómo demonios iba a decidirse? Empezó a fijarse en la graduación. Tampoco pretendía emborracharse así que quizá debería coger una que no tuviese muchos grados, y que no fuese cara, viendo cómo era el local, pero no tenían precios…

\- _Si te cuesta escoger, puedo hacerte alguna sugerencia._ – Comentó Joseph con una sonrisa sin levantar la vista aún.

\- _Ah pues… no sé… estaba buscando alguna que no tenga mucha graduación, no quiero que Alex me mate si llego a casa "contento"…_ \- Resopló.

\- _Bien, vamos acotando. ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿De cebada, de trigo? ¿Tostada, rubia, negra…?_ – Arrugó el gesto al ver el rostro tenso de Marcos mirando la carta de nuevo. Quería evitar hacerle sentir incómodo. – _¿Aceptas una recomendación?_

\- _Sí, claro_. – Se mostró visiblemente aliviado.

\- _Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un local irlandés, te recomiendo una pinta de Guinness. No sé si la has tomado alguna vez _– Le vio negar. – _pero no es una cerveza que se pueda tomar en cualquier sitio._ – Había captado la atención del muchacho, que levantó la cabeza intrigado.

\- _¿Por qué? ¿Es muy rara?_

\- _No es eso. Es una cerveza negra seca, tipo _stout_. Tiene un sabor bastante denso que deja un buen regusto. De hecho conozco gente que no les gusta la cerveza pero sí la Guinness._

\- _¿Y me gustará?_ – Preguntó.

\- _Seguro que sí. Y si no, puedes pedirte cualquier otra, no te preocupes._ – Marcos frunció el ceño pensativo. – _¿Qué me dices? ¿Confías en mí?_

\- _Bueno, vale._ – Aceptó. De todas formas lo mismo le daba probar esa que cualquier otra, realmente.

\- _Perfecto. Yo ya sé lo que quiero también. _– Sonrió. – _Ahora esperaremos a Candy._ – Le guiñó un ojo a Marcos. – _Es un encanto._

Casi como si les estuviese esperando, un instante después de que Joseph cerrase el libreto, apareció la camarera, una muchacha pelirroja, de pelo ondulado y nariz respingona adornada con pecas. Sus ojos claros hacían juego con su radiante sonrisa. Marcos tuvo que admitir que era muy bonita, y que desde luego su pecho bien formado y sus generosas caderas eran dignas de echar más de un vistazo, aunque en ese momento volvió a su mente Kanako. A la japonesa tampoco le quedaba mucho para entrar también a trabajar. El vestido de vuelo de la camarera se agitó graciosamente al girarse al hombre.

\- ¡Joseph! – Saludó alegremente. - ¿Qué tal todo? Perdona por tardar, tenemos un grupo grande e indeciso para pedir y ya sabes cómo es eso. – Resopló. – Y hasta que una no se pone seria…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, hoy vengo de relax. – Miró a Marcos y en ese momento la muchacha pareció reparar en él.

\- Oh. – Examinó a Marcos de arriba abajo con una sonrisa coqueta. – Ya podías traer siempre amigos así de monos, que alegrando la vista se trabaja mejor. – Soltó una risita graciosa al verle sorprenderse.

\- Si te gusta le puedo traer más veces. – Concedió Joseph. – Este es Marcos. Marcos, te presento a Candy. Es hija del dueño del local y la mejor camarera del lugar.

\- Anda, anda. – Le golpeó el brazo. – No engañes al chico, soy una camarera normalita.

\- Encantado. – Marcos, crecido por el comentario de la mujer se enderezó en el asiento.

\- ¿Qué os pongo, chicos?

\- A mí una pinta de Barbar, y a este muchacho una de Guinness. – Candy miró a Marcos.

\- ¿Qué edad…? – Marcos cogió aire, pero Joseph interrumpió.

\- Candy, Candy. – Esbozó una sonrisa pícara. – No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber.

\- Jooooseph. – Hizo pucheros. – Te puedes buscar un problema. O a nosotros.

\- ¿Cuándo os he buscado un problema? – Se hizo el indignado.

\- No me vengas con esas. – Había severidad en su voz pero suspiró. – Bueno, lo dejaré pasar. – Joseph sonrió de nuevo y le señaló con el dedo. – Pero por ser tú. – Apuntó el pedido en la libreta. - ¿Algo más?

\- Mmm… Unas patatas con variedad de salsas. Ya sabes cuál te digo. Ah, y ponlo todo en mi cuenta, ya sabes.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Algo más?

\- Eso es todo. Gracias, Candy, eres un encanto.

\- Y tú un embaucador. – Sonrió. – Enseguida os lo traigo todo. – Lanzó un último vistazo examinador a Marcos y se fue.

Marcos se quedó mirando a la chica que se alejó con un andar elegante. No estaba nada mal, pero desde luego no se podía comparar a Kanako. Aprovechó para volver a echar de nuevo un vistazo al lugar. No sabía si Joseph se imaginaba de qué iban a hablar, pero desde luego el lugar ofrecía bastante intimidad.

\- _Es mona, ¿verdad?_ – Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras observaba al curioso muchacho que se giró a él sin saber a qué se refería. – _Hablo de Candy. Decía que es muy guapa._

\- _Ah, sí, bueno. No está mal._ – Concedió con cierta desgana. Se removió un poco en el asiento. Ahora es cuando debería decirle por qué estaba ahí. – _S-sobre lo que quería hablar…_

\- _Eh, eh. Alto ahí._ – Joseph sonrió sorprendido. – _Aún no nos han traído el pedido, hombre, relájate. Además, por el bien de tu cerveza, tardarán un poco._

\- _¿Por qué?_ – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿_Qué tiene de especial?_ – Frunció el ceño intrigado. – _Antes no me lo explicaste todo. Dijiste que no se podía pedir en cualquier sitio y nada más._

\- _Muy perceptivo. _– Joseph sonrió satisfecho al conseguir atraer su atención. Era demasiado fácil. – _La Guinness es la seña de identidad de Irlanda, por eso se conoce por todo el mundo, pero no es lo mismo TENER un barril de Guinness que SERVIR una buena pinta._

\- _Pues a mí Kanako me enseñó a llenar una jarra de cerveza._ – Dijo con cierto orgullo mirando el grifo que tenían en la mesa.

\- _¿Ah, sí?_ – La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó aún más al notar el ligerísimo rubor en las mejillas del muchacho. – _Qué curioso. Pero la cerveza que te has pedido, requiere mimo y paciencia. Lleva nitrógeno como espumante, de ahí la espuma blanca espesa y característica que se ve en las fotos. Para que realmente tenga buen sabor, hay que esperar hasta que se libere ese gas completamente. _– Marcos le escuchaba con atención. – _También la temperatura ideal para servirlo es de 6 grados centígrados, y cuando se sirven, se ven las vetas que produce el gas dentro del líquido. "Las cosas buenas se hacen esperar" es su lema._

\- _Aham. Estoy intrigado, la verdad._ – Se sentía bastante observado por Joseph y buscó algo de lo que hablar. - _¿Y vienes mucho aquí?_

\- _Es un buen sitio para traer a la gente tras reuniones de trabajo o negocios._ – Se encogió en el hombro. –_ Tranquilo, buena música, tiene restaurante, y es un buen sitio para intimar con alguna pareja_. – Sonrió con misterio provocando cierta incomodidad en Marcos que tragó saliva.

\- _Joseph… _\- Se pasó la mano por la nariz. Tenía una sensación extraña rondándole. – _ ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

\- _Claro._ – Sonrió amable. – _Dispara. _

\- _¿Por qué has aceptado mi invitación?_ – Vio a Joseph abrir los ojos sorprendido, pero no supo identificar si era real o no.

\- _¿Te refieres por qué he quedado contigo?_ – Marcos asintió. - _¿Hubieras preferido que dijese que no?_

\- _No, no es eso._ – Cogió aire buscando las palabras. – _Es por lo que dijiste antes. Vale, yo he sido impulsivo queriendo quedar contigo, pero tú has aceptado sin saber siquiera para qué. _– Se removió inquieto en el asiento. – _Es raro. Y más con todo lo que ha pasado. No digo que me arrepienta, ¿eh? Pero creo que tú no haces nada sin pensar._

\- _Oh._ – Apoyó los codos en la mesa entrelazando los dedos para apoyar la barbilla en ellos. – _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_ – Marcos Intentó buscar alguna señal en su lenguaje corporal para saber con qué intención preguntaba, pero su sonrisa tranquila y su actitud relajada no mostraban ni una mínima pista.

\- _Intuición. _– Se encogió de hombros. – _No sé explicarlo._ – Oyó una risa bastante sincera de Joseph.

\- _Eres bueno, Marcos. Me caes bien._ – Apoyó los brazos en la mesa. – _Voy a ser sincero contigo. Es cierto. Soy de una familia acomodada, no me privo de nada, vivo a todo lujo, puedo tener prácticamente todo lo que me antoje, y no me refiero solo a posesiones materiales. Pero,_ \- Cogió aire frunciendo un momento el ceño. –_ y por tópico que suene, estar en la cima es bastante solitario. Mi estatus social me impide relacionarme normalmente con mucha gente. Cuando digo que Akari me cae bien, lo digo completamente en serio._ – Sonrió de nuevo. – _Es evidente que no me hace gracia que tontee con Michelle cuando yo tengo una más que innegable atracción hacia ella, y sobre todo si ella le corresponde en algún grado. Eso no quita para que tu amigo me caiga muy bien, pero entiende que haga todo lo que esté en mis medios para conseguir a Michelle, como harías tú mismo por una mujer que te interesase. _– Estaba empezando a convencerle e inconscientemente el muchacho tomó una actitud un poco defensiva. – _Es cierto que retarle a un duelo fue una actitud un poco rastrera por mi parte, pero no lo hice con mala intención. _– Marcos enarcó una ceja y en ese momento fue consciente de la tensión del muchacho. – _Jamás tomaré algo por la fuerza, Marcos. Odio hacer trampas, no me gustan los atajos. Al final una relación es cosa de dos y si finalmente Michelle escogiese a Akari, le felicitaría sinceramente y me retiraría a un segundo plano sin estropear su relación. Lo digo en serio. Pero hasta entonces nada está decidido._ – Vio a Marcos pensativo. – _Si he aceptado quedar contigo es porque aprecio tu confianza más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Y qué demonios. _– Rió. – _Realmente me caes bien._

_\- Pero no voy a decirte nada de Akari, ¿eh?_ – Frunció el ceño con cierta desconfianza aún.

\- _No esperaba menos. Además eso sería hacer trampas. _– Le guiñó uno ojo.

Marcos al final sonrió más relajado. Si era verdad que no pretendía sacarle información, podía estar más tranquilo. Al menos Joseph había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, lo cual era de agradecer. En ese momento Candy llegó con una bandeja, posó delante de Joseph una elegante y pesada jarra de cerámica con el emblema de Alemania en metal y tapadera. A continuación cogió un enorme vaso con la oscura cerveza y el logo de Guinness y lo dejó delante de Marcos con un guiño pícaro al que respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Por último colocó en centro de la mesa una generosa bandeja de patatas gajo rodeando 6 recipientes en el centro que formaban una flor con diferentes salsas para mojar y un par de tenedores envueltos en una servilleta.

\- Que os aproveche, chicos. – Apenas se alejó un par de pasos tras los agradecimientos cuando se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a Marcos con un puchero de disgusto. – ¿… de verdad eres menor?

\- Un poco. – No pudo evitar sonreír divertido y halagado.

\- Caaaandy. – Canturreó Joseph. – Contrólate, qué pensaría tu padre. – Sonrió.

\- Aguafiestas. – Le sacó la lengua y se alejó.

\- _Parece que le has gustado a Candy._ – Marcos le cuestionó con la mirada. – _Bueno, tiene una predilección bastante grande por los ojos verdes, eso te da ventaja. A mí siempre me echa en cara que si tuviera los ojos verdes sería perfecto._ – Chascó la lengua. – _Deberías estar agradecido, el porcentaje de gente con ojos verdes es bastante inferior a los ojos azules, que lo sepas. Eso te convierte en una atractiva rareza._

_\- ¿Ah, sí?_ – Su ya de por sí crecido ego tras el interés de la camarera en él, aumentó un par de puntos más.

\- _Sí, es cierto, pura estadística._ – Dio una palmada al aire. – _Bueno, espero que te guste esto._ – Empezó a señalar uno por uno. –_ Tenemos salsa de yogur, salsa harissa, salsa barbacoa, salsa de queso azul, salsa de pimienta y salsa de cebolla._

Evidentemente el aperitivo que había escogido era otra táctica para entablar relación con el muchacho. Compartir un alimento en el que además hay opciones para combinar acerca a las personas. Y comer, además de subir el humor, ayuda a llenar vacíos que de otra forma serían silencios incómodos. Miró a Marcos esperando que probase algo, pero le vio debatirse entre la bandeja y coger un tenedor, así que para romper el hielo cogió él mismo una patata con la mano y lo mojó en salsa de pimienta. Tras sonreír ampliamente, el muchacho se animó probando la salsa de cebolla. Era divertido verle feliz por cosas tan sencillas.

\- _Ey, están buenas_. – Comentó sorprendido con la boca llena. La verdad es que empezaba a tener hambre, así que no le venía nada mal tener comida al lado.

\- _Me alegro de que te gusten. _– Cogió otra. – _Las cortan y pelan aquí mismo, no son congeladas, por eso están tan buenas. _– Vio a Marcos dar un sorbo al fin a la cerveza y fruncir el ceño extrañado. - _¿Qué te parece?_

\- _Me gusta. Es… rara. Quiero decir, no parece cerveza, o algo así. Está buena._ – Puso pucheros al ver a Joseph mirándole divertido. – _¿Qué? Es verdad._

\- _No he dicho lo contrario._ – Dio un trago a su cerveza.

\- _Esa jarra mola un montón._ – Comentó. - _¿Me la enseñas mejor?_

\- _Claro. _– La giró para que viese bien el escudo. – _La traje de Alemania en uno de mis viajes._

\- _¿Es tuya, tuya?_

\- _Sí, es "mía, mía"_ – Respondió entre risas. – _Si eres cliente más o menos habitual puedes traer tu propia jarra y es en la que te sirven. Si no, te ponen el recipiente según la cerveza que pidas._ – Sonrió ante la exclamación de admiración de Marcos. – _Bueno, y ahora que ya estamos comiendo y bebiendo, ¿de qué querías hablarme?_ – Le brillaron los ojos al ver a Marcos dando un bote en el asiento apartando la vista sonrojado hacia las patatas.

\- _Bueno, pues… _\- Tenía que admitir que estaba tan relajado que casi se le había olvidado por qué estaba ahí. – _Quería hablar contigo porque… _\- Se devanó los sesos. – _Porque a ver. Tú eres un tío listo, ¿verdad?_

\- _Me considero bastante inteligente, sí, pero puedes ponerme a prueba. _– El muchacho se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo. – _A ver, cosas que puedo decirte. Empezamos con las fáciles. Al principio te sentías bastante intimidado conmigo, luego te has puesto a la defensiva cuando he nombrado a Akari, lo cual dice mucho de lo que valoras la amistad, al menos la suya, y ahora por fin empiezas a aceptarme. Eres sincero, pero no dudas en decir mentiras si te compensa más que la verdad. Además puedo decir que tocas la guitarra, una guitarra española, me atrevería a apostar. Te gustan las ciencias, pero se te dan mejor las asignaturas donde desarrollas las manos. Tienes mascota, un perro de tamaño mediano de color dorado. Vienes a hablarme probablemente de mujeres y concretamente de una, y ahora mismo con la cara que estás poniendo empiezas a creer que soy una especie de mago. – _Sonrió socarrón. - _¿Sigo?_

\- _No, no, no. Por favor. _– Le había subido el rubor a la cara y le costaba mirar a Joseph a la cara. - _¿C-cómo has sabido todo eso?_

\- _Es fácil. Tu lenguaje corporal, principalmente, más lo que vi el otro día. Que tocas la guitarra no ha sido difícil. Te he visto cómo seguías el ritmo de las canciones, y tienes callo en los dedos, por eso también sé que se te dan mejor las manualidades. Lo de las ciencias es porque eres curioso. El perro también es fácil, te he visto pelos dorados en el pantalón, que evidentemente no son tuyos y son demasiado gruesos para ser de gato. Además si fueran de gato estarían por toda tu ropa. Y lo de hablar de mujeres… simple descarte. Si quisieras hablar de tus clases, o algún problema con alguien, se lo habrías dicho a Alex, o directamente lo hubieras hablado con él, a no ser que el problema fuese con el propio Alex, entonces lo hubieras hablado con Akari, o con cualquier otro. Además, está saliendo con Yaeko y tienes miedo de que Kanako se entere. _– Observó con deleite la cara de espanto de Marcos al nombrar a la japonesa. – _¿He acertado?_

\- _¿P-por qué s-sabes que te quiero hablar de ella?_ – Intentó ocultar el intenso rubor de su cara agarrando su vaso de cerveza con ambas manos y dando un buen trago.

\- _Bueno, acabas de confirmármelo_. – Le veía tan azorado que casi le daba lástima. – _Pero era algo que ya sabía._ – Vio al muchacho meterse un par de patatas en la boca con la cara desviada y torció el gesto una milésima de segundo. Le estaba intimidando otra vez. – _Disculpa, no quería hacerte sentir incómodo._

\- _E-es porque… _\- Tragó saliva nervioso repiqueteando los dedos en el vaso. – _¿Es porque la he nombrado antes?_ – Le miró con ojos brillantes intentando sobreponerse a su vergüenza. - _¿Por eso lo sabes?_

\- _Bueno, en parte. _– Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente recordándose la edad del muchacho. Además era especialmente sensible con el tema y escogió las palabras con cuidado. – _También te brillaron los ojos_. – Sonrió amable.

No era mentira lo que había dicho, pero en lo que se basaba su deducción realmente era en la actitud juguetona y de coqueteo que había visto en la pareja el sábado en casa de Shokichi, aunque si le ocurría comentar eso dudaba poder sacarle alguna palabra más sobre ese tema. Por suerte su explicación pareció ser satisfactoria, y al fin vio una pequeña sonrisa en Marcos mientras mojaba otra patata en la salsa harissa.

\- _Supongo que eres mejor de lo que pensaba_. – Metió la comida en la boca. – _Esta salsa está buena. _

\- _Me alegro de que te guste. _– Sonrió de nuevo atacando él también la bandeja. – _Bueno, ¿y cómo te puedo ayudar?_ – Sintió a Marcos estudiándole detenidamente antes de hablar.

\- _Verás… Es que… _\- Se rascó la nuca apartando la vista. Soltó un pequeño bufido mirándole de pronto. – _Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad? No se lo dirás a nadie…_

\- _Ni las tumbas son tan discretas como yo_. – Se jactanció.

\- _Vale…_ \- Se agarró al borde de la mesa. – _Es… es cierto que… que me… me gusta K-Kanako…_ \- Cogió aire… - _… creo… - _Y lo expulsó de golpe. Ya está lo había dicho.

\- _¿Crees?_ – Sonrió enarcando una ceja. – _Sé sincero, Marcos, no creo que te arriesgues a que Alex se enfade contigo por quedar conmigo para un simple "creo"._

\- _Vale, sí. Me gusta. _– Admitió finalmente, aunque seguía teniendo ese punto de timidez. – _Me gusta mucho. Demasiado. _

\- _Es mona, la verdad. _– Concedió Joseph con una sonrisa. – _Y tiene carácter._

\- _¿A que sí?_ – Marcos asintió visiblemente emocionado y una expresión dulce apareció en su rostro. – _Y sí, tiene carácter, pero también tiene su lado…_ \- Pasó la lengua por los labios y se encogió de hombros. – _No sé… tierno._ – Recordó cuando fue a cuidarle y cantó para él. – _Y también tiene una risa muy bonita._ – Dio un trago a su cerveza.

\- _¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte yo?_ – Preguntó Joseph haciéndose el inocente.

\- _Es que soy un crío para ella. _– Puso pucheros disgustado. – _ Y a veces incluso me llama niñato. Además, ¿y si no es suficiente que me guste? ¿Y si no estoy…? _– torció el gesto como si la palabra se le atragantase. - _¿… enamorado?_ – Chascó la lengua. – _No sé…_ _Y por los comentarios que hiciste el sábado pensé que hablar contigo me ayudaría…_

\- _¿Es verdad que la besaste en tu cumpleaños?_ – Preguntó sin rodeos. Vio a Marcos dar un respingo, pero asintió. – _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ – Le vio encogerse de hombros.

\- _Se enfadó conmigo. _– Cogió unas patatas y las mojó pensativo antes de responder. – _Bueno, eso creo, no lo sé fijo, la verdad._ – Masticó pensativo y Joseph le cuestionó alzando una ceja. Tragó antes de seguir. – _Es que le lamí un hombro. _– Se sonrojó al ver el asombro de Joseph. – _P-por lo del "tequila sexy"._ – Oyó un carraspeo del hombre y le pareció que ocultaba una sonrisa bebiendo cerveza. Bajó el tono. – _Me molestaba ese tirante. Y creo que se enfadó._ – Aceleró el ritmo hablando, bastante alterado. – _Es que a ver, yo no lo entiendo. Estaba borracha, me decía que era idiota, y que la agobiaba, pero que por qué no hablaba con ella y al final se echó a llorar, y volvía a decirme que era culpa mía, y yo qué sé. Me estaba volviendo loco. Y le di un beso porque… no sé. Me estaba angustiando y no paraba de hablar. Es que además estaba guapa. Y mira, pues se calló, de hecho iba a dejarla tranquila, pero no me dejó marcharme y se durmió encima de mí. Al final la llevé a mi cama. Eh. – _Se puso muy serio. – _Se quiso poner el pijama, le dejé ropa mía y no miré._ – Suspiró. –_ No la entiendo._

\- _¿Y qué tal con ella al día siguiente?_ – Estaba disfrutando muchísimo y estaba hasta intrigado. Al final Marcos iba a darle más juego del que había pensado al principio.

\- _No se acordaba._ – Marcos dio un trago a su cerveza. Empezaba a notarse un poco achispado.

**\- **_Qué pena, ¿no?_ – Le vio poner morritos y desviar la cara pasándose una mano por la nuca. Sonrió morboso. – _No me digas. Se lo dijo alguien._

**-** _No sé si se lo dijeron o se acordó o qué. Pero lo supo. _– Joseph le animó con un gesto sutil con la mano a que siguiese. – _Me mordió como venganza. _– Oyó un "¿qué?" incrédulo de Joseph y su sonrojo aumento. – _Es que quedé con ella. Alex no estaba _– Frunció un momento el ceño recordando el motivo. – _Y Akari estaba ocupado. Nos pusimos a jugar a la consola, y no sé, tuve ganas de hacerla reír, y ella se puso nerviosa y… me mordió. _

**-** _¿Mucho?_ – A Joseph le estaba costando mucho no reírse.

**-** _Me dejó marca para varios días…_ \- Dio un golpe en la mesa. – _Y yo quería hablarlo con Keiji, porque estaba confundido, no la entiendo, porque dijo que no se enfadó, pero no estaba feliz, entonces Ak… _\- Abrió los ojos de repente. - … _a-alguien se chivó, y se enteraron todos. Y Kanako se enfadó conmigo. Y luego está el ruso ese. _– Frunció el ceño molesto.

\- _¿Un ruso?_ – Se inclinó hacia adelante. Esto se ponía interesante.

\- _Trabaja con ellas. Iván. –_ Prácticamente escupió el nombre con un gesto de disgusto. – _La llama "Kanakin". ¡KANAKIN!_ – Parecía escandalizado. – _¿Por qué se toma esas confianzas? ¡Si no la conoce! Yo la conozco desde hace más tiempo y no la he puesto ningún mote ridículo. _– Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. – _Encima a ella le cae bien. Y se ríe con él, y pasa más tiempo que conmigo. No es justo. Yo quiero que se ría conmigo, no con ese. Encima es torpe y a todo el mundo le cae bien, pero a mí no me engaña. Tiene malas intenciones seguro._

\- _¿Y el resto qué dicen?_ – Fuese real la amenaza o no, desde luego para Marcos lo era, y bien sabía de primera mano recientemente lo excitante que podía ser eso.

\- _Dicen que son cosas mías… _\- Bajó el tono azorado de nuevo. - _… y que solo son celos. P-pues bueno, igual son celos, pero no me gusta ese tío. Y yo soy mejor que él. No quiero que… _\- Se pasó una mano por los ojos. Se sentía demasiado hablador, seguramente por lo que llevaba bebido, pero a la vez le estaba ayudando a liberarse y quería soltarlo todo. – _No quiero que le elija a él._

\- _Te entiendo, Marcos. _– Le posó una mano comprensiva en el hombro. – _Bien sabes que te entiendo. Y quiero ayudarte. _ – Vio un brillo esperanzado en los ojos esmeralda del muchacho y apoyó los codos en la mesa.. – _Pero antes cuéntame. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber que haya pasado entre Kanako y tú? Ya sabes que los detalles son importantes y necesito saber cómo es la relación entre vosotros ahora mismo._ – En realidad tampoco necesitaba mucha más información, pero estaba siendo todo tan divertido que ya no sabía qué más podría sorprenderle.

\- _Cogí gripe y fue a cuidarme a casa._ – Una sonrisa bobalicona se pintó en su cara. – _¿Eso cuenta?_

\- _Oh, ya lo creo que sí. _

\- _Es que no estoy seguro, porque fue porque se sentía mal. _– Miró a Joseph encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa. – _Vinieron a cenar a casa, y tuvimos que ir a hacer compras de última hora. Fue ese día que llovió tanto, y ella se mojó mucho, así que le dejé mi sudadera para volver a casa. Al día siguiente me levanté hecho mierda y vino a cuidarme._

\- _¿Todo el día?_

\- _Mmm… sí… _\- Se rascó la mejilla. – _S-se iba a ir, pero le pedí que se quedase…_ \- Sonrió rascándose la nuca. – _Ya sé que fui un egoísta, pero es que estaba a gusto con ella…_

\- _¿Y me dices en serio que no habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales?_ – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo, sentándose medio de lado, con el codo en la mesa e, inclinado sobre la mesa, apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de la mano.

\- _N-no._ – Enrojeció negando con la cabeza y apartando la vista.

\- _Aham._ – Se irguió de nuevo. Bueno, igual sí que tenía que ayudar al chaval o la cosa podía no acabar muy bien, aunque ver la naturaleza discurrir a su propio ritmo tenía su morbo. – _Y quieres mi ayuda porque no sabes qué hacer._ – Marcos asintió mirándole con cara de perro abandonado con la cabeza gacha. Pensaba ayudarle de todas formas, pero después de verle así negarse hubiera sido una crueldad. Sonrió arrogante. – _Estás hablando con la persona adecuada._

\- _¿De verdad?_ \- Preguntó con cierta desconfianza. – _Crees que… bueno… ¿crees que debería…? Eeemmm… ¿Intentar algo con ella?_

\- _Oh no, no. No te equivoques_. – Dijo muy serio. – _Yo no te voy a ayudar a "intentar" algo con ella_. – Sonrió con picardía al ver la expresión asustada de Marcos. – _Yo te voy a ayudar a conseguirla. ¿Qué me dices?_

Marcos tenía la sensación de que en algún momento la conversación se había tornado un tanto oscura, pero Joseph parecía realmente dispuesto a ayudarle. Y ¡qué demonios!, no sonaba mal lo de que Kanako fuese suya, aunque no llegase a entender del todo el alcance de esas palabras. Dio un trago a su cerveza, prácticamente acabada ya, pensativo. Bueno, Joseph solo iba a darle consejos, en su mano estaba aplicarlos o no.

\- _Vale._ – Concedió al fin. – _Me fiaré de ti._

\- _Perfecto._ – Joseph mostró una expresión de triunfo en la cara. – _Te contaré mis trucos y secretos, pero antes… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos?_

La bandeja de patatas, al igual que sus bebidas estaban ya terminadas, y, como antes, hasta que no tuvieran comida delante, Joseph se negó a seguir con el tema con el que estaban. No era por alguna manía estúpida, pero el hombre sabía que los temas delicados fluyen mejor cuando se come y se bebe. De hecho, desde su punto de vista, hasta debería agradecérselo.

Fueron al piso superior, cuya decoración era acorde con el resto del local, pero organizado a modo de restaurante. Candy cogió su pedido y mientras esperaban la cena Marcos le contó anécdotas como que, efectivamente, tenía un perro y cómo lo encontró, además de confirmarle que tocaba la guitarra y sacar pecho argumentando que no se le daba nada mal. La muchacha volvió a ser su camarera, porque, según le confió Joseph, tenía cierta predilección por ella y por eso siempre le atendía en exclusiva cuando iba. A cambio se lo pagaba con generosas propinas. Cuando al fin llegó con la bandeja, llevaba las dos enormes hamburguesas de ternera que habían pedido, también por recomendación de Joseph, con los ingredientes que había escogido cada uno. Tras desearles buen provecho y no sin antes volver a sonreír a Marcos especialmente, la camarera les dejó solos. En ese momento Joseph comenzó a remangarse la camisa para empezar a comer y no mancharse. Sin saber por qué, ese simple gesto atrajo la atención de Marcos, que le observó detenidamente mientras, un momento después, cogía la hamburguesa con ambas manos para dar un mordisco. Por algún motivo que no se explicaba, pese a que en cualquier otra persona comer una hamburguesa resultaba bastante denigrante, Joseph conservaba un aire de atrayente sensualidad innata. Él se debió dar cuenta, porque, intencionadamente o no, dejó caer un poco de salsa por la comisura de sus labios para quitársela con el pulgar que acto seguido metió en la boca con bastante calma. Aún inclinado sobre la mesa, apoyado con el codo correspondiente al dedo que se había chupado, lanzó una mirada sugerente a Marcos.

\- _¿Pasa algo?_ – Notó cierta provocación en su voz.

\- _N-no, nada, nada._ – Se apresuró a contestar, centrándose en su propia comida y dejar de plantearse dudas acerca de su sexualidad.

\- _Sobre lo de conquistar a Kanako._ – Marcos levantó la vista con sorpresa. No se acababa de acostumbrar a que diese rodeos para luego ir directo al grano. – _Tienes que saber que a las mujeres le gustan los hombres seguros de sí mismos y que inspiren confianza. Puede que ese sea el punto que te hace parecer un crío a sus ojos._

\- _¿Crees que no confía en mí?_ – Le había dolido eso como dejo ver claramente en su rostro entristecido.

\- _No, no, no._ – Negó con la cabeza para dar más énfasis. – _No he dicho eso. A ver, por ejemplo, ¿cómo actuaste con ella a la mañana siguiente de haberla besado?_

\- _Pues… _\- Dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa haciendo memoria, sonrojado. – _Se despertó de mal humor… creo. Me gritó que si le había hecho algo y… Bueno, vale, igual muy seguro de mí mismo no estuve… _\- Abrió los ojos encogiéndose de hombros. – _Es que tú no viste cómo se levantó…_

\- _¿Ves? Eso no está bien._ – Le reprochó y luego le señaló con el dedo. – _La besaste. Tienes que asumirlo y lidiar con ello. ¿O es que acaso te arrepentiste?_ – Le vio negar de forma apenas imperceptible mientras esquivaba su cara. – _¿Entonces? Si no asumes la responsabilidad de lo que haces es cuando vas a parecer un crío. Tiene que poder confiar en ti ciegamente, y para eso tienes que ofrecer seguridad._

\- _Entiendo._ – Dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Visto así tenía mucha razón.

\- _Y lo de tu rival_. – Marcos levantó la cabeza muy atento. – _Tendría que verle personalmente, pero si te preocupa ese exceso de confianza entre ellos, y especialmente lo de ese mote cariñoso… _\- Vio al muchacho fruncir el ceño al oír lo de "cariñoso". – _Tienes una solución muy fácil. De hecho lo que no sé es cómo no lo has puesto en práctica ya._ – El ligero tono burlesco en su frase causó el efecto deseado, ya que recibió una dura mirada de Marcos. – _Ponle tú también un apelativo cariñoso a ella._

\- _¿Yo? Pero…_ \- Frunció el ceño. – _Pero yo no quiero ponerle un nombre ridículo de esos. Además, acabas de decir que tengo que inspirar confianza. Si la llamo algo tan estúpido como "Kanakín" voy a parecer más crío a aún, como ese ruso idiota. _– Razonó con acritud.

\- _Pues piensa algo original y que sepas que solo le vas a llamar tú._ – Provocó cierto sonrojo en el chaval que dio un trago a su bebida. – _Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Ah, y sobre lo de "si te gusta lo suficiente". En casa de Shokichi te la estabas comiendo con los ojos, hasta irritar a Michelle de una forma bastante efectiva, estás pidiéndome consejo, con lo que vi ese día y lo que me cuentas, lo que no sé es cómo no lo has intentado antes._

\- _Porque para mí es una amiga… Vale, puede que no igual que otras amigas que tengo, pero… no sé… últimamente es diferente… y… - _Se llevó una mano a la cara, que volvía a estar roja. – _D-da igual, ya me he decidido, ¿no? P-pues ya está, no me hagas dar explicaciones… por favor._ – Le miró con la cabeza gacha en una muda súplica para que no siguiese por ahí. Para su sorpresa, Joseph rió de repente.

\- _¿Sabes? Tienes una de las mejores expresiones de cachorro abandonado que he visto nunca. Te diría que la explotases, pero algo me dice que conoces ya su potencial._ – Marcos sonrió ufano. – _Ah, y otra cosa. _– Adoptó un aire misterioso. – _Te voy a explicar un juego que puede ser peligroso, pero bien llevado puede hacer maravillas, y viéndote, yo creo que podrías ser capaz._

\- _¿Un juego?_ – Marcos le miró con cierta desconfianza mientras daba cuenta de su comida.

\- _Sí. Un "tira y afloja"_. – Marcos enarcó una ceja pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo. –_ Acabas de decirme hace un momento que cuando la besaste te estaba echando en cara que la agobiabas, ¿verdad?_ – Le vio asentir. – _A veces a las mujeres la atención continua les aburre, por eso saber retirarse a tiempo provisionalmente hace que aumente su interés. _

\- _Eso no tiene sentido._ – Su expresión de desconcierto hizo sonreír a Joseph, pero se mantuvo firme. – _¿Acaso a ti te funciona o te ha funcionado alguna vez?_

\- _Cada mujer es un mundo. _– Había captado el sarcasmo en la voz de Marcos, así que seguramente se estaba refiriendo a Michelle. – _Simplemente te estoy dando consejos basándome en lo que vi. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te ha pasado que has dejado de atender a una mujer y de repente viene ella a ti?_ – Sonrió al ver a Marcos dubitativo aún. – _No, es más de hecho. Vamos a dejar de generalizar. ¿En serio nunca has intentado pasar de Kanako y justo cuando lo has hecho ella no te ha dejado en paz?_

\- _A mí eso no me ha…_ \- Entonces lo recordó. En la cena de Acción de Gracias, él había tenido ese estúpido y sensual sueño, quiso evitar a Kanako y no se la quitó de encima…

\- _¿Ves? Te lo dije_. – A Joseph no se le pasó por alto la dilatación de sus pupilas y su boca entreabierta recordando algo que encajaba perfectamente en su descripción. – _Y algo me dice que pega bastante con el carácter de Kanako._ – El muchacho frunció los labios aceptando su explicación con cierta reticencia. – _Claro que es una técnica peligrosa, si pasas mucho de ella, lo tomará como que no tienes interés…_ \- Observó detenidamente las expresiones del muchacho. - _… o se enfadará_. – Le vio morderse el labio. Bingo. – _Lamentablemente el límite tienes que tantearlo tú, ahí sí que no te puedo decir más, pero ya la conoces lo suficiente._

\- _Esto es muy complicado._ – Protestó.

\- _Por eso tienes que estar seguro de que te gusta._ – Sonrió amable.

Pobre muchacho, parecía tener un gran dilema interno. Por lo que había visto, tenía a Kanako a sus pies, pero pese a que podía darle alas, y decirle que se lanzase, su espíritu científico le impedía hacerlo. Era más divertido ver cómo se daba cuenta él solo de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Además, se sentía como una leona enseñando a cazar a sus cachorros. Si le servía la comida en bandeja no iba a aprender.

\- _Una pregunta…_ \- Preguntó muy serio y algo sonrojado. – _¿Y qué hago si… si se enfada?_ – Joseph ocultó una sonrisa dando un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

\- _¿A qué te refieres?_

\- _No sé… _\- Resopló. _– Es que a veces se enfada por cosas…_ _Y no me gusta que se enfade._

\- _Marcos, amigo mío, no hay nada que anime más a una mujer que un contacto "casual". _– Chascó la lengua al ver que no le seguía. – _Venga, ya sabes de lo que hablo. Una roce descuidado, apartar el pelo, una mano en la cintura… He de reconocer que este último es mi favorito. Algunas se quedan congeladas como si fuesen gatitos cuando su madre les agarra por el pescuezo._

\- _Entiendo._ – Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. – _Y… ¿me dirías más trucos?_

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre anécdotas con una agradable charla entre ellos. Joseph estaba contento, se había ganado a Marcos completamente y estaba disfrutando, pese a que no consiguió sacarle ni siquiera una mínima mención a Akari. Sí pudo intuir más o menos quién le había tocado en el _Secret Santa_, porque aunque no dijo nombre, comentó que "Esperaba que fuese de su gusto por lo que él había visto" y que pesaba mucho. Por su parte la única pista que le concedió al ansioso muchacho fue que su regalo iba a ser perfecto.

Cumpliendo con la promesa que le había hecho a Alex, en cuanto acabaron de cenar y de charlar un rato más, le llevó a casa en el coche. Acordó con Marcos en dejarle en el mismo punto en el que le había recogido. Sabía qué línea de autobús cogía el Akari, así que tampoco era una sorpresa saber en qué barrio vivía, por eso había llegado tan rápido a buscar a Marcos. Aun así, no le parecía muy noble por su parte abusar de la confianza del chico para desvelar dónde vivían exactamente, y más después de que él mismo no había querido decir ni una palabra acerca de su amigo. Así que tras darle las gracias de mil formas y con intención de volver a quedar en algún momento, Marcos salió del coche al frío nocturno canturreando en su vuelta a casa.

Alex estaba tirado en el salón con el portátil que tenían en casa haciendo tiempo hasta que llegase Marcos. Akari después de cenar se había disculpado y había ido a su habitación para empezar con los bocetos o decía que si no, no le daría tiempo a acabar el regalo. Al menos parecía que después de charlar con él estaba bastante más liberado y animado. No había podido ayudarle en absoluto, le había pillado por sorpresa totalmente. Luego estaba el tema de Marcos. La llamada de Joseph le había descolocado por completo. ¿Qué hacía con Joseph? ¿Después de lo que le había hecho a Akari? ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Se sentía traicionado, de algún modo. Solo esperaba que no tardase en volver o entonces sí que iba a correr la sangre. En ese momento, Max, que hasta entonces estaba tumbado a sus pies, levantó las orejas de pronto y corrió a la puerta ladrando con alegría. Alex apagó el ordenador y lo dejó a un lado mientras calmaba un poco al perro. Momentos después, el rubio apareció por la puerta.

\- ¡Max! Nooo… No te subas – Se agachó a su lado rascándole las orejas y recibiendo un lametón de premio. – Ya, ya, ya estoy aquí. ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!

\- Ya le saqué yo. – Alex estaba al lado de pie con el rostro taciturno.

\- Ah, gracias. Bueno, no hacía falta ya iba a sacarle… - Su alegría se quebró parcialmente al ver la cara seria de Alex. – Voy a cambiarme.

\- Ey, buenas, Marcos. – Akari había asomado a su habitación. - ¿Qué tal con tus amigos?

\- Bien, bien. – Sonrió al japonés.

\- Bueno, pues entonces voy a dormir ya. – Respondió con otra sonrisa hasta ver la cara burlesca de Marcos. – ¿Qué pasa? – Puso pucheros. – Yo también me preocupo por ti.

\- Fíjate, al final voy a tener padre y madre. – Contestó con sorna, pero luego su expresión cambio a otra más sincera. – Que descanses, Akari.

Tras despedirse, entró a su habitación. Estaba empezando a desnudarse cuando picaron a su puerta, dando paso. Alex entró y se sentó en silencio en la cama, son un sonoro suspiro. Marcos siguió cambiándose sintiéndose culpable, aunque en el fondo se decía que no había hecho nada malo.

\- _¿Por qué?_ – Empezó Alex. – _No soy tu madre, ni tu padre, ni siquiera tu hermano de verdad, pero por qué no me lo dijiste. De hecho desde que recibí esa llamada estoy preguntándome qué pintas tú con él. ¿Es que no te acuerdas lo que le pasó a nuestro amigo? ¿No recuerdas que fue por su culpa única y exclusivamente?_

\- _Claro que me acuerdo. _– Colgó la camisa de una percha con cuidado. – _Y si no te dije nada fue porque te ibas a enfadar._

\- _Y prefieres verme preocupado y decepcionado, ¿verdad?_ – Marcos dio un respingo.

\- _Lo siento. _– Le había dolido la acusación, pero le pareció injusta. Frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba la camiseta para dejarla en una silla. – _Pero tú también podrías confiar un poco más en mí._

\- _Confío en ti._ – Marcos levantó una ceja dudándolo seriamente y sus pantalones siguieron el mismo destino que la camiseta. – _Bueno, quizá podría fiarme más, pero no es eso. Simplemente creo que te quiere usar para saber cosas de Akari y me da mala espina._

\- _Ya lo sé, Alex._ – Le dijo con voz calmada poniéndose un pantalón de andar por casa. – _Claro que lo sé, y no le he dicho nada. Ni siquiera le he nombrado en toda la tarde. –_ Se puso una camiseta vieja y miró a su compatriota a los ojos. – _Es la verdad. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa preocupación repentina?_

\- _A que me preocupa Akari. _– Respondió evasivo. – _Pero no me has dicho por qué quedaste con él, porque lo de la chaqueta no me convence. Te ha invitado a cenar incluso, algo más habréis hablado._ – Razonó el moreno y cogió aire al ver que su amigo dudaba qué responder. – _¿Marcos?_ – Llamó con cierta angustia.

\- _K… Kanako_. – Murmuró notando sus mejillas ardiendo.

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Kanako. _– Repitió un poco más alto. No podía mentirle. – _Q-quería hablar de Kanako. _– La expresión de Alex se le clavó como una daga. – _Quería una opinión neutral, no me mires así, por favor. – _Agachó la cabeza compungido. - _Tenías razón, me gusta, estoy muy pillado, y sí, al parecer es evidente para todo el mundo._ – Soltó una carcajada nasal sarcástica. – _Ahora entiendo todo aquello que me decías tú, y yo te acusaba de cursi. Pensé que si te lo decía te… _\- Se encogió de hombros. – _te reirías de mí. Lo siento._

Alex se levantó y le dio un abrazo, dejando que la frente del rubio reposase en su hombro y rascándole la nuca. Hablar de Kanako. Después de lo azorado que se había puesto, estaba seguro de que podía fiarse de lo que le había dicho. Seguía dolido, pero tampoco podía quejarse, a fin de cuentas, él le ocultó su relación con Yaeko hasta que se enteró prácticamente por accidente.

\- _Tenéis que dejar de darme estos sustos._ – Se separó de él señalándole con el dedo. –_ Que mucho quejaros de que tengo complejo de padre y de madre, pero no hacéis más que provocarlo. _

Tras echarse los dos a reír y hablar un poco más, Alex se despidió para ir a dormir y él se preparó para hacer lo propio. Contestó un mensaje de Joseph en el que le preguntaba qué tal la recepción en casa antes de meterse en la cama, evitando de nuevo nombrar a Akari.

No se le había pasado por alto que cuando le abrazó, Alex había usado el plural.


	47. Un ordenador te puede vencer al ajedrez

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Marcos y Akari ya por fin tienen las cosas claras, por lo menos al respecto de lo que ellos sienten. Otra cosa es si realmente tienen claro el como actuar de ahora en adelante, lo cual ya parece ser que se les escapa un poco.**

**Mientras ellos intentan aclararse, Amelia tiene también su propio dilema. Quedan muy pocos días para que se celebre el Secret Santa y ella aún no ha comprado nada, de hecho, ni siquiera tiene la más mínima idea de qué regalo hacer. Y para colmo de males en su día libre ha prometido ir a formatearle el ordenador a Keiji, con lo que sus probabilidades de poder comprar algo se van reduciendo ¿lo conseguirá a tiempo?**

**El próximo capítulo es largo por lo que lo dividiremos en dos, subiendo la primera parte el sábado y la siguiente el miércoles de la semana que viene. Es un capítulo que nos gusta mucho porque es el primero que vamos a subir centrado en todas las chicas (aunque alguno de los chicos también haga su aparición estelar) y nos hace especial ilusión.**

**Avisar también que puede que el sábado el capítulo se suba más tarde, Karuite se va de viaje mañana y yo (soy Eme) voy a pasar el fin de semana con mi pareja por lo que no se si estaré en casa a la hora habitual.**

**EXTRA: Avisaros también que estoy animándome a publicar en inglés, por lo que recientemente he subido dos fics cortos de Terra formars con mi cuenta individual ( **** ~emesylvestris). Tengo otro escrito que pienso subir la semana que viene, y conforme tenga más tiempo libre intentaré seguir escribiendo algún fic corto más en inglés y probablemente también en español ^^**

**\- Título: Un ordenador te puede vencer al ajedrez, pero no al boxeo****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 15728  
\- Personajes: Amelia, Keiji**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**UN ORDENADOR TE PUEDE VENCER AL AJEDREZ, PERO NO AL BOXEO**

Tres días, tres. Estaban a 21 de diciembre y celebraban el _Secret Santa_ el 24, y ella seguía sin tener su regalo comprado. De hecho ni siquiera lo tenía pensado, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía excusa ninguna. Alegar que no conocía a la persona que le había tocado, pese a las altas probabilidades que había de ello dado que a la gran mayoría sólo los había visto un par de veces, sería estar mintiendo. Más que nada porque precisamente aquel al que debía regalar era con quien más relación tenía de todos ellos, y para más inri, se trataba también de quien le gustaba. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y decidió dejar de martirizarse mirando el calendario de la pared de la cocina, estaba que se caía de sueño y no podía dejar de bostezar. Sin atreverse a sentarse por si se quedaba dormida de nuevo, le dio otro trago a su café apoyada en la encimera y empezó a masticar con desgana una tostada. Sauron la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como cuestionándola. Resopló. Tenía que sacarlo a pasear y no le apetecía nada pero era su responsabilidad y no le quedaba otra. Rezongando mientras su perro la observaba con una oreja alzada, terminó de desayunar y se arrastró hasta su habitación para vestirse, y entre bostezos de enfundó unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta y jersey abrigados pero que habían pasado mejores épocas y se calzó. Ya pensaría luego qué ponerse para ir a ver a Keiji, porque sí, era domingo y las 9 de la mañana y en torno a hora y media después había quedado con el boxeador.

Tras ponerse el gorro, anudarse una bufanda al cuello y echarse los guantes al bolsillo, llamó a Sauron para ponerle el arnés y la correa y salió con el animal de casa cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. Consultó su teléfono conforme bajaban en el ascensor, no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo y la última persona con la que se había comunicado era precisamente con quien se iba a encontrar en un rato, confirmando la hora. No pudo evitar recordar la inesperada llamada que había recibido de él una semana atrás, después de su combate. ¡Le gustaba tan poco el boxeo! ¡Y había sufrido tantísimo viéndolo! Le dolía cada golpe que vio recibir a Keiji como si ella misma lo estuviese sufriendo en sus carnes, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él todavía la atosigaba de vez en cuando. No obstante tenía que agradecer a Shokichi lo bien que se había portado con ella. Debía reconocer que al principio el hombre la abrumaba un poco, pero conforme más lo conocía mejor podía entender el cariño y la casi devoción que el boxeador sentía por su amigo. Era un buen hombre.

Volvió al presente con una sonrisa tímida asomada a sus labios, pero con la cabeza aún embotada y aguantándose las ganas de bostezar. Se había acostado tardísimo a cuenta de una partida a un juego que había instalado recientemente, realmente no se había dado cuenta y cuando miró el reloj pasaban ya las tres de la madrugada. Pese a haber desayunado ya aún se sentía dormida por dentro, y ni siquiera el frío helador de la calle y los ladridos de Sauron pidiéndole que le lanzase la pelota en el parque, terminaban de desvelarla por completo. Pese a saber que no se encontraría con Keiji a esa hora, miró hacia los lados con cierta inquietud, buscándolo con la mirada y acurrucándose en su bufanda. Él no salía tan tarde a correr ni siquiera los fines de semana y ella solía aprovechar precisamente los días que no trabajaba para no madrugar tanto, así que nos domingos no solían coincidir. Y en ese momento casi hasta se alegraba. No es que no quisiese verle, de hecho cuando se encontraron el lunes después de su combate sintió mariposas en el estómago y la alegría invadiéndola, sobre todo tras cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Pero cuando se encontraban no podía evitar pensar en el regalo del _Secret Santa_ que aún no tenía ni comprado ni pensado y notaba un peso en el pecho ¿cómo iba a solucionarlo? Tenía que comprarlo o el lunes o el martes y trabajaba ambos días ¡y el miércoles también! Y poco después de salir de trabajar era cuando había quedado en casa de Shokichi ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes? Y para colmo el lunes por la tarde había quedado con las chicas para ir a comprar los vestidos para nochevieja, ya que habían decidido celebrarla todos juntos.

Se confió con la idea de que tenía en torno a un mes para decidirlo, y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta ya tenía el tiempo encima y ni idea de qué regalarle. Si lo pensaba era ridículo, le gustaba muchísimo y era ahora, especulando sobre qué clase de cosa le gustaría a él, cuando se daba cuenta de que pese a que se cruzaban todas las mañanas y se veían tres días semanales en el gimnasio, no sabía mucho de él. Que era japonés, que boxeaba, que le gustaba el deporte, el cine y su trabajo y si acaso que le gustaban los perros, pero poco más. Suspiró y llamó a Sauron, poniéndole la correa de nuevo y emprendiendo el camino a casa. Si no se decidía ya tendría que acabar optando por la solución más fácil pero a la vez la que hacía que se perdiese el propósito del juego, llamar a alguno de sus amigos más cercanos y preguntarle directamente. Shokichi quedaba descartado, por supuesto. Michelle, definitivamente hablaría con Michelle. Tenía claro que ella iba a ser lo suficientemente discreta como para no decirle nada a ninguno de los implicados y que probablemente sería capaz de dar con el regalo adecuado. Pero, pero….frunció los labios…pero no quería hacer trampas. Cruzó el portal y soltó a Sauron, el cual caminó tranquilo a su lado hasta que le dio permiso para subir corriendo las escaleras. Ella decidió aprovechar que el ascensor estaba en el portal para hacer uso de él, tampoco es que le apasionase subir escalones.

Entró en casa y tras quitarle la correa al perro y cambiarle la comida del cuenco, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua le calentase el cuerpo. Quizás así se despertaría y sería capaz de pensar el algo. A su cabeza vinieron todo tipo de ideas: cómo resolver ese puzle en el que se había atascado en un juego concreto, qué ponerse para ir hasta el gimnasio, qué programas tendría que instalarle a Keiji en el ordenador…pero nada sobre regalos. Porque esa era otra, la razón por la cual iba a quedar con el hombre que constantemente le rondaba la cabeza en un día en el cual habitualmente no se veían. El viernes le había oído rezongar hablando con uno de sus compañeros en el gimnasio, pidiéndole ayuda con el ordenador porque no conseguía hacerlo funcionar. Ella quiso ofrecerse para echarle una mano pero no se vio capaz. De haberlo hecho tendría que haber reconocido que estaba escuchando la conversación. No es que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, simplemente se acercó para despedirse y los escuchó. Cuando Keiji se dio la vuelta para atenderla juraría que pudo ver cómo abría los ojos momentáneamente antes de apoyarle la mano en el hombro mostrando una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Y le pidió que si no le importaba echarle un ojo a su ordenador, y evidentemente, ella no le dijo que no. Y así lo hizo, los 10 minutos que pasaron juntos en ese diminuto despacho mientras ella revisaba el aparato se le habían hecho demasiado cortos, pero no hubo mucho más que pudiese hacer. El ordenador necesitaba urgentemente un formateo y ya de paso, un cambio de sistema operativo y así se lo hizo saber. Él simplemente la miró como si le estuviese hablando en marciano y tras un intento por traducir el lenguaje informático a algo más accesible para un negado de la tecnología como él, acabaron quedando en que el domingo le solucionaría el problema con el ordenador. Y ahí estaba, el domingo.

Salió del baño envuelta en su albornoz y se dirigió a su habitación seguida por Sauron, que no dudó en subirse a la cama y acomodarse en el colchón observando por el único ojo que mantenía abierto los movimientos de su dueña. Le rascó entre las orejas y abrió el armario sacando la ropa que había tenido tiempo de decidir en la ducha, unos pantalones vaqueros en color gris, y una chaqueta de lana jaspeada en tonos violetas y azules sobre una sencilla camiseta de cuello alto. No era nada especial, pero al fin y al cabo iba a arreglar un ordenador y a intentar no pasar frío por la calle, no es como si fuese una cita ¿no? Agitó la cabeza intentando sacar de ella las ideas estúpidas que se estaban formando. Miró la hora, el domingo pasaban pocos autobuses y si quería llegar a tiempo tendría que salir ya, así que no se entretuvo y tras ponerse de nuevo su abrigo, bufanda y gorro, salió de casa despidiéndose de Sauron con un abrazo y una caricia y se echó a la calle.

El trayecto en autobús se le hizo corto, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a él que ese viaje de 20 minutos hasta la universidad le parecía que no duraba más de 5. Se miró en el reflejo del cristal, seguía teniendo una expresión un poco cansada, pero por lo menos ya no bostezaba y la ducha le había devuelto algo de color a su cara ojerosa y pálida por la falta de sueño. Tenía la piel muy fina y blanca y en cuando no descansaba lo suficiente, se le notaba. Se colocó un poco el pelo aunque sabía que carecía de sentido, en cuanto se quitase el gorro estaría despeinada igualmente pero se negaba a que se le quedasen frías las orejas. De hecho odiaba que se le quedase fría cualquier parte del cuerpo, tenía mucha tendencia a tener las manos y pies siempre helados, incluso aunque hiciese calor, y era una sensación bastante desagradable. Y el trabajar con ordenadores, lo cual la obligaba a tener las manos permanentemente al aire tampoco ayudaba. En ocasiones la mano del ratón se enfriaba tanto que le costaba mover los dedos con fluidez después de usarlo. Un escalofrío le sobrevino al pensarlo pese a que en el interior del autobús gracias a la calefacción la temperatura era agradable, pero aun así se frotó una mano con otra a través de los guantes.

Bajó del vehículo y se desperezó, casi pudiendo oír a su espalda crujir conforme se estiraba. A paso rápido echó a andar en dirección al gimnasio y no tardó en divisarlo frente a ella así que aceleró el paso tras comprobar la hora, iba a llegar 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada y esperaba no interrumpir a Keiji. Suponía que no tendrían mucho jaleo dado que no se había cruzado ni con una persona desde que había puesto el pie en la universidad, pero aun así le sabía mal molestar al chico. Cruzó la puerta y saludó a la persona de recepción, una chica que parecía más joven que ella y que leía con avidez un libro que cerró dejando marcado con un dedo por dónde iba para devolverle los "buenos días" a Amelia. Era la primera vez que la veía y tenía toda la pinta de ser una estudiante, por lo menos más joven que ella misma era casi seguro. O eso o se conservaba muy bien. Haciendo uso de su tarjeta cruzó el torno de la puerta y sin pasar por los vestuarios entró algo insegura, no llevaba ropa deportiva y no tenía muy claro que le dejasen rondar entre las máquinas vestida de calle. Fue directa al despacho de Keiji y llamó un par de veces, no obteniendo respuesta. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien la miraba y con cierta desconfianza y pidiendo permiso intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

Sintió un peso en el estómago ¿y si se había equivocado y no era ni el día y ni la hora a la que habían quedado? Seguro que Keiji pensaría que era estúpida, y la chica de recepción también si la veía volver a salir cuando no llevaba más de 5 minutos en el interior del gimnasio. Se apoyó en la pared y esperó un par de minutos, quizás Keiji había salido al baño o algo así. Los segundos pasaron haciéndosele eternos y comprobó en los últimos mensaje que el boxeador le había enviado si realmente era el día y hora acordados. Se mordió el labio, salvo por el hecho de que había llegado con unos minutos de adelanto, no se había confundido. Quitándose el gorro y rascándose la cabeza con cierta confusión guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y decidió darse una vuelta por el recito para ver si lo localizaba. Empezaba a tener bastante calor así que se desprendió también de la bufanda y abrió la cremallera de su abrigo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del mismo y haciendo ruiditos con la boca conforme caminaba con parsimonia entre las máquinas de la zona de espalda. Se cruzó tan sólo con un par de clientes haciendo uso de ellas, y pudo divisar a otras dos personas dirigiéndose a la zona de pesas. No sabía si era fruto de que era domingo o de que para los estudiantes las vacaciones ya habían empezado, pero se llegó a preguntar si realmente compensaba abrir el gimnasio días así con la poca afluencia de gente que había.

Seguía sin ver rastro de Keiji y se estaba planteando mandarle un mensaje para decirle que ya estaba en el gimnasio, pero tampoco quería agobiarle si estaba ocupado. Frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, no tenía muy claro qué hacer así que en un último intento antes de escribirle optó por visitar la zona de boxeo. Al fin y al cabo era boxeador ¿no? No sería raro que estuviese allí preparándose para su próximo combate o haciendo lo que quiera que fuese que hicieran ese tipo de atletas cuando no se estaban partiendo la cara. Hinchó los mofletes y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco, no quería pensar así del deporte al cual se dedicaba Keiji y desde luego haría lo posible porque no se enterase de su opinión, pero si antes ya no era de su agrado tras verle por televisión el sábado le había parecido infinitamente más horrible. Ya había visto algún enfrentamiento antes, pero en los pocos que fue capaz de soportar no había visto al chico sufrir unos golpes como los de la semana anterior. Conforme se acercó a la zona de boxeo lo vio, o más bien lo oyó. La respiración profunda y un poco agitada pero bajo un completo control, el sonido de los pies rebotando contra el suelo amortiguados por la suela de las zapatillas, el chasquido de una cuerda oscilando en el aire…Presa de la más absoluta curiosidad alargó sus pasos y se asomó entre los sacos y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa en el momento mismo que su respiración se cortó.

Con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, el pecho descubierto dejando que pudiese apreciarse la contracción de sus músculos en todo su esplendor y con un favorecedor pantalón de boxeo de color azul cobalto, Keiji saltaba a la comba de una manera totalmente hipnótica. Apenas podía adivinar la cuerda dada la velocidad a la que se movía, y el movimiento de sus pies era prácticamente imperceptible a la hora de levantarse del suelo. Parecía que podía oír su muy bien formada musculatura tensarse con cada movimiento, tanto al saltar como cuando hacía girar la comba en el aire en algunos momentos, supuso que estaba realizando alguna tabla de ejercicios concreta pero no tenía idea de ello. De lo único que tenía idea, era que le resultaba extremadamente atrayente. Se apoyó un poco en uno de los sacos sin atreverse a salir de detrás del mismo para no interrumpirle y le devoró con la mirada estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de él en ningún momento. Podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con cada una de sus profundas respiraciones, sus muñecas girar hábilmente moviendo la comba, su bien formada espalda tensarse en cada salto ¡qué ganas tenía de acariciar esa espalda! Se cubrió la cara con las manos, sabía que se estaba sonrojando. Cogió aire lenta y profundamente y paseó su mirada hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de Keiji, por encima de la goma asomaban tímidamente su ropa interior de color negro, y automáticamente la asaltó la idea de qué tipo sería ¿bóxer? ¿Slip? ¿Ajustada o más bien suelta? Resopló. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Se apoyó levemente en uno de los sacos de arena de nuevo. No lo entendía, de verdad que no. No era posible que alguien pudiese resultar tan dolorosamente atractivo haciendo algo que hasta ese momento ella había considerado un juego de patio de colegio.

Cambió la rutina, alzando las rodillas y acelerando un poco la respiración. Podía ver en sus piernas moverse músculos de los que no sabía el nombre, de hecho no sabía el nombre de prácticamente ninguno e inconscientemente suspiró. Se llevó la mano a la boca al instante pero Keiji no se inmutó, parecía que no la había oído. Era tan guapo, y tan poco consciente de ello o por lo menos eso le parecía. Incluso al viéndole medio congestionado a causa del ejercicio intenso, con la cara roja y cerrando los ojos le parecía atractivo, y más al recordar su sonrisa y esas miradas cargadas de sinceridad que de vez en cuando le dirigía. Perdida en sus pensamientos y algo obnubilada a causa del sueño, el calor y la visión casi onírica ante ella, se recostó en el saco de arena sin recordar que se trataba de un objeto colgado del techo y por tanto, oscilante, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se estaba inclinando hacia delante a más velocidad de lo esperado….se iba a dar ir de morros contra el suelo.

La culpa era de la inercia, la cochina inercia, maldito Newton y sus leyes. "Todo cuerpo persevera en su estado de reposo o movimiento uniforme y rectilíneo a no ser que sea obligado a cambiar su estado por fuerzas impresas sobre él", recitaba en su cabeza conforme alargaba los brazos en alguna dirección, no tenía muy claro cual, para intentar agarrarse a algo. Al no encontrarlo se resignó y emitió un chillido, resultaba curioso lo a cámara lenta que podía discurrir el mundo cuando te precipitabas hasta el más absoluto de los ridículos delante de la persona que te gustaba. Era como ver pasar toda su vida por delante, pero ella en lugar de en su vida pensaba en las Leyes de movimiento de Newton. Perfecto, simple y llanamente perfecto. Conoció a Keiji estampándose contra el suelo y parece ser que se iba a despedir de la misma manera, porque tenía claro que en vista de la humillación tan catastrófica que iba a sentir, no se atrevería a poner el pie en ese gimnasio de nuevo. Y casi le venía hasta bien, así se ahorraba la mensualidad y dormiría más por las mañanas dado que ya no tendría que sacar a pasear a Sauron tan pronto con la excusa de encontrarse con el boxeador.

No obstante esta vez la suerte, o quizás la inercia o el propio Newton, parecieron sonreírle, y la fuerza necesaria para hacer cambiar el estado de su cuerpo en movimiento apareció en forma de unos musculados brazos cuyas manos la agarraron de los hombros y la hicieron recuperar el equilibrio. Aun sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado se llevó la mano al pecho recuperando el aliento, y miró hacia arriba topándose con la mirada amable de Keiji, cuestionándole sin palabras si se encontraba bien. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo y a punto estuvo de apartarse de él de golpe pero un leve apretón en los hombros y una sonrisa sincera la relajaron lo suficiente como para quedarse quieta en el sitio desviando su mirada hacia abajo. Mala idea, se topó cara a cara con el torso desnudo del boxeador y sintió sus mejillas arder, tanto fruto de la vergüenza que estaba pasando como de la proximidad del cuerpo desnudo de lo que para ella era un portento de hombre. No le podía estar pasando esto, iba a saber que le había estado espiando, no iba a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara ¿por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella?

\- Amelia…- la llamó con un tono algo intranquilo- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-sí- atinó a decir cuando se relajó lo suficiente como para emitir sonidos inteligibles- Me apoyé y se movió más de lo que esperaba- Keiji le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva – Soy un poco torpe, perdona - se disculpó con algo de pesadumbre en la voz y desvió la mirada, pero alzó la cabeza al oír la risa suave del hombre, que se le contagió

\- Le podría pasar a cualquiera

\- Ya, supongo…- no sabía dónde mirar. Si le miraba a la cara se sentía tremendamente observada, y si miraba hacia abajo se distraía con su cuerpo semi-desnudo, y desde luego apartar la cara hacia un lado le parecía de muy mala educación. Armándose de valor dirigió su vista hacia arriba y sus ojos se cruzaron. Keiji frunció el ceño de forma casi imperceptible, pero en seguida recuperó su expresión serena y su sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- la soltó no muy convencido y Amelia sintió que por fin podía respirar con normalidad- Pareces cansada

\- Oh sí, sí lo estoy- la miró fijamente con inquietud en sus ojos. Ella se martirizó interiormente por la respuesta que acababa de dar, era de todo menos adecuada- Quiero decir…anoche me acosté tarde y estoy un poco adormilada.

\- Siento haberte hecho venir- se llevó la mano a la nuca e inclinó levemente la cabeza- Deberías haberte quedado descansando en casa

\- ¡No, no!- se apresuró a decir al el gesto de disculpa de su rostro- Fue mi culpa por entretenerme en el ordenador, quería venir aquí. De verdad.

\- Te acuestas tarde por un ordenador y tienes que levantarte pronto por otro- Keiji se pasó la mano por un hombro conforme lo hacía girar- La vida de una informática es dura.

\- N-no tanto- le sonrió algo azorada, enrollando en uno de sus dedos el cordón de la capucha de su abrigo- Mucho menos que la de boxeador- _A mí no pegan…_pensó para sí, y evidentemente no lo dijo en voz alta

\- No está tan mal- se pasó una toalla por la cara secándose el exceso de sudor y se la dejó sobre los hombros, instando a Amelia a caminar en dirección al despacho posando una mano en su espalda- Puedo hacer deporte y viajar por todo el Mundo – la miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con una expresión satisfecha - Durmiendo en hoteles que de otra forma no me podría permitir.

\- Viéndolo así- le concedió. Pero ella seguía sin verlo nada claro, a su modo de ver seguía siendo una brutalidad recibir ese tipo de golpes. Se mordió el labio inferior, no quería seguir hablando de ello, temía decir algo que pudiese ofender al boxeador.

\- Siento no haberte recibido- dijo él cambiando de tema, Amelia no pudo evitar esperanzarse imaginándose que lo había hecho al verla incómoda. Pero su expresión le resultaba indescifrable y no se veía capaz de discernir la intención detrás de las palabras del chico.

\- No pasa nada- agarró un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y jugueteó con él- Llegué antes de tiempo y te interrumpí.

\- No, no, insisto- llegaron a la pequeña oficina y Keiji abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, haciéndola pasar al interior con un gesto con la cabeza- Debería haber estado esperándote ya. Mírame, lleno de sudor y con la ropa de entrenar- y le miró, vaya que si le miró. Se lo comió con los ojos prácticamente. El boxeador no pareció percatarse y le dirigió un gesto de disculpa- Ahora te haré esperar mientras me ducho

\- No te preocupes, puedo ir echándole un vistazo al ordenador mientras- le restó importancia ella mientras se empezaba a quitar el abrigo. Keiji agarró la prenda ayudándola a desprenderse de ella y la colgó del perchero en el cual también estaba el suyo. Si se percató del tono rosáceo que tiñó las mejillas de Amelia no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Gracias Amelia, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Y sin ser consciente del impacto que una frase como esa podía tener en una chica que estaba tan pillada de él como lo estaba ella, salió de la oficina con una sonrisa y llevándose su recambio de ropa y las cosas para ducharse. Claro que, él no tenía idea de los sentimientos de Amelia, pese a lo obvios que resultaban y a que tenía miles de señales a su alrededor anunciándoselo. Desde su suscripción al gimnasio hasta las múltiples insinuaciones de sus amigos, y lo que directamente pasaban de ser indirectas y se convertía en la campaña de acoso y derribo de parte de su querido Shokichi, todo eran pequeñas evidencias que señalaban que Amelia sentía por él algo más que simpatía. Pero Keiji, normalmente perceptivo en estos temas cuando se trataba de las personas que le rodeaban, era totalmente incapaz de descifrar las señales cuando iban dirigidas a él. Su amor por el cine le había llevado a ver todo tipo de relaciones en la pantalla que en muchas ocasiones acababan coincidiendo con lo que se topaba en la vida real, pero en cuando él estaba implicado esa aparente sabiduría se desvanecía, y su capacidad para detectar insinuaciones románticas o sexuales podría llegar a equipararse a la de un niño de 4 años.

En cuanto le vio salir Amelia respiró con alivio. No parecía que se hubiese dado cuenta de que había estado observándole, si lo hubiese hecho probablemente creería que es una acosadora y la echaría del gimnasio, de hecho ella misma se llegaba a preguntar el alguna ocasión si no lo era un poco. Suspiró. Por mucho que le alegrase la vista el cuerpo del boxeador, tenerlo tan cerca y tan ligero de ropa la estaba poniendo excesivamente nerviosa y no estaba pensando con claridad, y dado que iba a trabajar debía tener la mente despejada. Sacó de su bolso un disco duro portátil y un DVD con el Windows 7 y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sentándose frente al ordenador y presionando el botón de encendido inmediatamente después. El maldito cacharro hacía un ruido que parecía salido del mismísimo infierno y estaba tardando en arrancar más de lo que se esperaba. Cogió su teléfono móvil y entró en Twitter, pero los domingos por la mañana la gente que seguía no parecía especialmente activa así que no tardó en toparse de nuevo con los que ya había leído esa mañana. Consultó las noticias y le ocurrió lo mismo. Dejando el aparato encima de la mesa elevó su vista a la pantalla del ordenador, bien, había conseguido avanzar lo suficiente como para llegar a la pantalla de selección de usuario y Amelia entró en la cuenta de Keiji. El chico ni siquiera utilizaba contraseña y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, no es que fuese algo imprescindible, pero teniendo en cuenta que era el ordenador del trabajo en el cual almacenaba datos importantes no estaría de más tenerla. Tras unos segundos en expectativa para ver si el ordenador terminaba de arrancar o no finalmente el fondo de pantalla característico de Windows, una pradera de un intenso color verse acompañada de un límpido cielo azul se mostró ante ella. Fue a mover el mouse pero no respondió… el condenado cacharro seguía cargando. Resopló y se pasó las manos por la cara con desesperación, como fuesen todos los procesos igual de lentos lo que habría tardado en hacer no más de una hora se iba a transformar en dos. Empezó a moverse en la silla de lado a lado, haciéndola deslizarse levemente sobre sus ruedas, por lo menos más entretenido que quedarse mirando la pantalla era. Se agarró con las manos al asiento de la silla y comenzó a tararear distraídamente la banda sonora del videojuego que la noche anterior la había tenido despierta hasta las y tantas. El ordenador parecía que por fin había decidido arrancar del todo pero dado que le había hecho esperar a ella, ahora sería ella la que le haría esperar a él. Sonriendo como una niña pequeña apoyó los pies en el suelo y se impulsó, haciendo girar la silla sobre sí misma. Cuando se detuvo estaba un poco mareada pero debía reconocer que había resultado más divertido de lo que creía en un principio así que se dio un nuevo impulso y giró otra vez, más rápido y durante más tiempo. Riéndose por lo bajo y con la cabeza algo ida, apoyó los pies en el suelo de nuevo y a punto estuvo de hacer fuerza para dar otra vuelta cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y Keiji hizo entrada oliendo a gel y con una toalla sobre la cabeza. A punto estuvo de trastabillar con las patas del susodicho asiento e irse de bruces de nuevo, pero consiguió recomponerse a tiempo e intentó disimular poniendo una expresión seria y cogiendo el ratón del ordenador de inmediato. Dudaba que fuese capaz de convencer al boxeador teniendo en cuenta sus mejillas arreboladas y la extraña posición en la que se encontraba, dado que la silla se había ido hacia atrás al girar y estaba incómodamente alejada de la mesa. Si lo notó, no hizo preguntas.

\- ¿Estás cómoda?- le preguntó conforme se frotaba la toalla por el pelo acercándose a ella. Se debía haber puesto la camiseta teniendo la piel aún mojada pues en algunas zonas en la tela se veían cercos de humedad y el tejido se pegaba a su piel. Amelia se obligó a clavar la mirada en la pantalla- Puedes acercar la silla más si quieres- y sin más se posicionó tras ella y empujó la silla hacia delante. Sólo se vio capaz de levantar los pies del suelo y dejar que Keiji hiciese con ella lo que le viniese en gana.

\- Gracias- musitó sin atreverse a mirarle. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio inclinarse a su lado, con la mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y clavando también sus ojos en la pantalla. El aroma del gel le resultaba embriagador y aunque se moría de ganas de pasear su mirada por esas gotas que estaba segura que resbalaban desde su pelo hasta su cuello, se abstuvo y carraspeando se centró en el ordenador que tenía delante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la dejó sobre sus hombros, pasando la mano por su pelo corto aún humedecido- El otro día no me quedó muy claro- reconoció ligeramente avergonzado.

\- Formatear- Keiji le dedicó una expresión de la más absoluta confusión- Algo como…emmm… ¿restaurar tu ordenador a su estado inicial?- se posó la mano en la barbilla, era consciente de que la explicación que le estaba dando no era del todo correcta pero no se le ocurría otra forma de que lo entendiese. Lo vio asentir, parecía que en esta ocasión si la estaba entendiendo- Y luego instalaré un nuevo sistema operativo- le vio mostrar una expresión algo confundida de nuevo.

\- Sí, eso que decías que yo tenía malo.

\- Bueno, el _Vista_ por lo menos sirvió de mal ejemplo- murmuró Amelia por lo bajo. Al darse cuenta de que hablaba para sí se mordió el labio y ahora sí que se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia él- Te voy a poner otro, hará que tu ordenador vaya más rápido. Es lo que hace que funcionen el resto de los programas – se sintió a sí misma arrugar el gesto, no era una explicación muy buena pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo aclarárselo más- Así que como es mejor, todo irá mejor – Keiji la sonrió

\- ¿Y puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?- se recolocó en su posición acercándose un poco más a ella inintencionadamente. Su pelo húmedo aún goteaba de vez en cuando y sin que él se percatase una traviesa gota escurrió de su corta cabellera hasta caer directamente en la mano que Amelia tenía sobre el ratón. Ella dio un respingo y Keiji no pudo evitar cuestionarla mudamente

\- U-una gota- aclaró. El boxeador abrió los ojos de par el par y se incorporó, pasándose la toalla por la cabeza de nuevo.

\- Perdona- musitó mientras se frotaba el pelo con el esponjoso tejido de color blanco- Debería haberme secado mejor

\- No pasada nada- tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, nerviosa- Sólo es que no me lo esperaba. Y bueno…- la miró con atención- quizás sí puedas ayudarme en algo- A Keiji se le iluminó la cara y volvió a inclinarse a su lado, con una sonrisa.

\- Lo que quieras

\- Eeehhh- lo miró estupefacta durante una milésima de segundo, ante las palabras del chico su mente se estaba yendo por derroteros que no debía y tardó in instante en recomponerse- Voy a vaciar toda la información del ordenador ¿tienes copia de seguridad?- le miró, por su expresión no le hizo falta esperar a que hablase para saber que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando- Bien, pues necesito entonces que me vayas diciendo qué quieres guardar y qué no. Lo meteré en mi disco duro externo.

\- Creo que me estoy perdiendo- Amelia suspiró, si no se tratase de quien se trataba probablemente estaría al borde de la exasperación, pero Keiji le gustaba demasiado y el amor es terrible y dolorosamente ciego.

\- ¿Alguna vez has usado un_ Pendrive_?

\- Sí, tengo uno de esos- abrió un cajón del escritorio, el cual por lo que pudo ver la chica de refilón estaba perfectamente organizado- Me lo dio Shokichi, se empeñó en que era imprescindible- mostró una expresión un tanto distraída- Aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

\- Bueno, es bastante importante tener uno ¿sabes para qué sirve?

\- Sí – asintió dejando que en su cara se dibujase un gesto alegre. Para Amelia fue tan evidente que a Keiji le había hecho ilusión recibir una pregunta sobre informática que sabía responder, que tuvo que contener la risa- Sirve para guardar información.

\- Bien, pues esto- le enseñó el disco duro externo que había llevado- Es parecido, pero con más capacidad. Guardaremos aquí toda la información del ordenador que quieras- Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella, mirándola con atención. Por la forma en la cual brillaban sus ojos supo que ya lo había entendido – así que necesito que me digas qué cosas quieres qué guarde y dónde están.

\- Entiendo, murmuró pensativo con la mano en la barbilla- sus ojos viajaron de ella a la pantalla del ordenador para terminar posándose en Amelia finalmente- Quizás debería sentarme.

\- Sí, nos llevará un buen rato.

Amelia se cubrió la boca con la mano aguantando una risita, no podía negar que ver a Keiji tan confundido con la tecnología le resultaba en cierto modo enternecedor. Eran cosas que para ella y prácticamente para cualquier persona de su edad resultaban tan tremendamente obvias, que le resultaba difícil entender como el chico podía estar tan desconectado de todo ello. Keiji cogió una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio, en las cuales se sentaban los clientes que atendía (o sus amigos cuando iban a verle) y la posicionó al lado de la de la chica, acomodándose inclinado hacia delante. Estaba sentado tan cerca de ella que en cuando la chica se movió un poco para conectar el disco duro en un puerto USB sus rodillas se rozaron. Pese al sobresalto inicial a ninguno de los dos le resultó el contacto desagradable, así que mantuvieron las piernas en la posición que las tenían, con el duro tejido de los pantalones vaqueros de Amelia acariciando la suave y blanda tela del chándal de Keiji. Aclarándose la garganta ella le preguntó dónde guardaba la información y tras fruncir el ceño pensativamente le fue indicando las carpetas y archivos que quería guardar. Realmente no iban a tardar mucho, se veía que se trataba de una persona que no dependía mucho de la tecnología pues realmente su disco duro estaba prácticamente vacío. Conforme paseaba su mirada por los anodinos nombres de las carpetas, Amelia no pudo evitar preguntarse si bajo la aparente inocencia de alguna de ellas se escondería porno o algo así. En vista de cuál había sido su reacción con las figuras de _Normalnever_, y dada la expresión que tenía cuando se lo encontró saliendo de sección de manga para adultos en dicha tienda, parecía que todo aquello remotamente sexual o erótico era un tema incómodo para Keiji…pero quién sabe, quizás sólo fuese para mantener la apariencias.

Si bien no eran muchas las carpetas que tenía que guardar en su disco duro, algunas de ellas, como en la correspondiente al programa con el cual administraba las fichas de todos los clientes, eran muy pesadas. El tiempo que tardaban en pasar el ordenador de Keiji al dispositivo portátil se le hacía eterno, y aunque estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con él y la entretenía contándole anécdotas sobre el gimnasio e incluso relacionadas con su poca pericia con la tecnología, podía sentir cómo la falta de sueño estaba haciendo mella en ella otra vez. Se aguantó las ganas de bostezar y se obligó a mirar la pantalla, ni siquiera era capaz de hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo quedaba realmente. El explorador de Windows pasaba de decir que quedaban dos minutos a insinuar que faltaban un mínimo de dos horas para completar la operación, era exasperante. Se frotó los ojos y se acomodó en la silla, le estaba entrando la modorra y aunque intentaba seguir la conversación con Keiji cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

\- ¿Quieres un café?- lo repentino de la pregunta la sorprendió y se vio capaz de despejarse un poco y atenderle con todos sus sentidos, al menos por un instante.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pareces cansada y te he hecho venir hasta aquí esta mañana- la sonrió con cierta conmiseración- Lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte un café.

\- No hace falta Keiji yo…es sólo que…- suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara, en realidad no le vendría nada mal ese café- No quiero molestar.

\- No es molestia- le apoyó la mano en el brazo, un poco por debajo del hombro- Me gustaría hacer algo por ti ya que tú lo estás haciendo por mí- Se lo dijo con tal sinceridad que Amelia notó las piernas de mantequilla y a su estómago dar un vuelco. Si hubiese estado de pie probablemente sus fuerzas habrían flaqueado obligándola a agarrarse a algo.

\- U-un café bastará- musitó sintiendo su cara más caliente que segundos antes. Al sentir los ojos de Keiji clavados en ella lo imitó y fijó los suyos en él, pero no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo y no tardó en desviarla a su regazo con el corazón rebotándole en el pecho.

\- Pues ahora vengo, Amelia- se levantó de la silla y dejó la toalla aún húmeda en el perchero, poniéndose su abrigo y comprobando que llevaba la cartera en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó confundida, había máquinas de bebidas en el gimnasio, y aunque quizás la oficina fuese más cálida que el resto del recinto, la diferencia de temperatura no era tan como para tener que ponerse su anorak

\- Hasta una cafetería aquí al lado, el café de máquina es horrible- reconoció- E insano.

\- Pero…hace mucho frío ¡no puedes salir con el pelo mojado!- le dijo con cierta angustia. Definitivamente era una persona horrible, primero lo acosaba y ahora por su culpa iba a salir con la cabeza aún mojada al frío invernal de la calle ¡iba a enfermar!

\- Sólo es un momento- se abrochó el abrigo y subió el cuello del mismo, cubriéndose parte de las orejas. La miró y esbozó una leve sonrisa- No te preocupes, si no me he puesto enfermo ya con la cepa de virus que he tenido en el gimnasio, va a ser difícil que lo haga ahora- rio suavemente y Amelia desfrunció un poco el ceño, la actitud calmada y confiable de Keiji siempre conseguían tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien…- la chica se colocó el pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la cara- Yo seguiré con esto…

Seguía sin estar muy convencida de que Keiji saliese a la calle con el pelo aún mojado. Puede que lo tuviese corto, pero el aire era frío y aunque no tenía mucha idea sobre cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano, las enfermedades y esas cosas, sospechaba que el que la cabeza se quedase helada no era bueno…por algo existían los gorros ¿no? Se despidió de ella de nuevo y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle un "No tardes" cargado de sentimiento. Había estado tan a gusto con él, sentada a su lado hablando sin más, teniéndolo tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba y haciendo algo que para ella era rutinario y le daba la seguridad suficiente como para saber que no iba a meter la pata aunque estuviese en el gimnasio. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de un territorio que si bien cada vez conocía más, seguía siendo totalmente ajeno para ella, acostumbrada como estaba a ser una persona muy casera y que sólo salía prácticamente para trabajar, pasear a Sauron y hacer la compra. Pero también era cierto que pese a que le interesaba aquello que Keiji le contaba, la mayor parte de ello relacionado con Shokichi, su carrera como boxeador e incluso algún escueto detalle de su niñez, su tranquilizadora voz y su tono relajante estaban ayudando a que su estado ya de por sí adormilado acabase en un agradable sopor. Se permitió, dada la momentánea ausencia de Keiji, dar un profundo y largo bostezo mientras se estiraba en la silla. Definitivamente, no le vendría nada mal ese café.

Por su parte, Keiji salió del gimnasio enterrándose en el cuello de su abrigo y aceleró el paso hasta la cafetería que le había dicho a Amelia. No solía visitarla mucho dada la estricta dieta que seguía como boxeador profesional, pero Shokichi y Michelle eran asiduos de la misma y hablaban maravillas de los cafés y repostería que allí servían. Debía confesar que además de querer hacer algo por la pobre chica, que parecía que iba a caer dormida sobre el teclado de un momento a otro, había otra razón por la cual había decidido salir a despejarse. No sabía cómo explicarlo y ni siquiera sabría decir si era algo bueno o malo, pero tras un rato con ella en el reducido espacio de su despacho notaba que se estaba poniendo nervioso. No era una inquietud que le agobiase o que le hiciese sentir mal, pero no comprendía por qué cuando estaba con ella le picaban las manos con ganas de tocarla, ni cuál era la razón detrás de que cada día su mirada le pareciese más bonita y que ver su sonrisa consiguiese que una sensación agradable le recorriese el cuerpo. Además, quizás fuese porque parecía que casi todos sus amigos se estaban emparejando o en proceso de ello, o porque últimamente se había acostumbrado a pasar más tiempo rodeado de gente y como animal de costumbres que era lo extrañaba…pero lo cierto era que llevaba una temporada sintiéndose un poco solo y cuando estaba con Amelia, esa sensación desaparecía.

Entró en la cafetería frotándose las manos y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Era un lugar agradable, con una decoración bonita y con clientes casi siempre, incluso los domingos por la mañana como lo era ese. Pese a que el campus universitario estaba vacío, el local estaba lleno de estudiantes que charlaban animadamente unos con otros desperdigados por las diferentes mesas. Keiji pasó de largo y fue directamente a la barra, tras la cual una enorme pizarra de color negro anunciaba las variedades de café, chocolates e infusiones para llevar que ofrecían, escrito con tizas de colores y adornado con el dibujo de una taza humeante. No tenía idea de qué tipo de café podría gustarle a Amelia, de hecho no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de brebajes eran más de la mitad de los cafés que anunciaba el cartel. _Debería de haberle preguntado_, se dijo a sí mismo con la mano en la barbilla y releyendo por tercera vez la lista de nombres totalmente ajenos para él que había escritos en la pizarra. La camarera debió notar su incertidumbre pues se acercó a él y en voz baja le dijo que si estaba indeciso le recomendaba el _Caramel Macchiato_. Sonaba bien, aunque puede que fuese sólo por el hecho de que tuviese el nombre en italiano, pero en vista de que no tenía idea de qué comprar aceptó el consejo y tras pedirse un té verde para él pagó y esperó a que los preparasen.

En la cafetería pudo ver algunas caras conocidas, principalmente de clientes del gimnasio. Saludó con un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa a un par de chicas que iban asiduamente durante semana y unos minutos después se acercó a él un grupo de chavales jóvenes, muy emocionados pidiéndole un autógrafo balbuceando palabras inconexas, y felicitándole por su último combate. La camarera enarcó una ceja y se quedó mirándole con curiosidad, como preguntándose si era famoso y debía conocerle o no.

\- Soy boxeador- explicó él ligeramente sonrojado. Daba igual los años que pasasen, seguía sin acostumbrarse a que lo tratasen como una celebridad

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! No lo sigo y no te había reconocido

\- No pasa nada...- se pasó un dedo por la nariz- En realidad lo prefiero así- sonrió y la dependienta le devolvió el gesto- ¿Cuánto es?

Pagó y tras recoger los dos vasos salió de la cafetería empujando la puerta con la espalda. Lo que le había dicho a la camarera no era falsa modestia, realmente le gustaba que pese a tratarse de un deportista de élite y campeón a nivel mundial no era generalmente reconocido por la calle. No es que no estuviese orgulloso de sus logros, que lo estaba, pero aborrecía la fama. Simplemente quería llevar una vida tranquila. Claro que estaba agradecido a sus seguidores pero le atosigaba un poco cuando gente que no conocía se acercaba a él dedicándole palabras que en muchas ocasiones no se creía merecer, tampoco es que fuese alguien especial.

Estornudó. Quizás debería haber hecho caso a Amelia y esperar a que se le secase el pelo, ahora que con los recipientes en la mano no podía correr el camino de vuelta se le estaba haciendo más largo y notaba la cabeza fría. Aceleró el paso todo lo que pudo intentando no derramar nada y cruzó la puerta del gimnasio reprimiendo otro estornudo, si la chica lo escuchaba probablemente la preocuparía, y no le gustaba ver la expresión entristecida que se dibujaba en ella cuando algo la intranquilizaba. Cuando entró de nuevo en su oficina se la encontró bostezando y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, la pobre chica tenía una cara de sueño que no podía con ella y seguía sintiendo cierta culpabilidad porque pese a ello había ido a ayudarle con el ordenador. Al verle entrar dio bote en la silla y se cubrió la boca con la mano, Keiji soltó una carcajada suave y se acercó a la mesa dejando ambos vasos sobre la superficie. Ella le musitó un agradecimiento adormilado y alargó la mano hasta el café, antes de que diese un trago y aun quitándose el abrigo la detuvo.

\- No sé si te gustará- se pasó la mano por la nuca- Debería haberte preguntado pero no me di cuenta. Me lo ha recomendado la camarera.

\- ¡Oh!- exclamó un poco descolocada – No te preocupes me gusta el café casi de cualquier forma. Gracias- le miró cómo solía hacerle, con esa sonrisa tímida que la caracterizaba y sus bonitos ojos chispeando – No tendrías por qué haberlo hecho.

\- Disiento- se rio- Además así aprovecho para probar también algo de allí. Shokichi siempre me insiste para que vaya – colgó el abrigo y se sentó de nuevo a su lado con el vaso de té entre las manos, venía con ellas frías de la calle y agradecía el calor que desprendía- ¿Rico?- preguntó al verla dar un trago y relamerse.

\- Sí, sí- le miró un instante, al igual que él tenía el vaso cogido entre las dos manos- ¿Y el tuyo?- ante la pregunta dio un trago a su té, podía sentir sus ojos sobre él.

\- Bueno…sí- arrugó un poco la nariz- Demasiado dulce para mi gusto, prefiero el té sin azúcar.

\- ¿No tomas café?

\- Me gusta más el té- se encogió de hombros- Hay quien me dice que no es más que agua con hojas, y algo de razón tienen- Amelia se rio por lo bajo antes de darle otro trago a su café.

\- Bueno, pero a ti te gusta ¿no?

\- Sí- la alzó los ojos y se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, ambos aun agarrando sus vasos y de nuevo sentados tan cerca que al moverse sus rodillas se rozaban. Keiji se notó ligeramente nervioso otra vez, no era una sensación desagradable, ni mucho menos, pero aun así tomó aire y lo dejó escapar poco a poco intentando tranquilizarse. Amelia se aclaró la garganta y devolvió su atención a la pantalla.

\- Emmm…¿ algo más de información que quieras salvar?

\- No, creo que ya está todo- él también apartó la mirada y se puso a beber con más rapidez de lo acostumbrado. Ella estaba centrada en su trabajo y no pareció notarlo.

Le explicó otro par de cosas que no entendió muy bien y la vio trastear con el ordenador haciendo cosas que no comprendía del todo. Al cabo de unos minutos se giró hacia él y le dijo que sólo quedaba esperar, pero que no sabía cuánto tardaría. Keiji miró el reloj que tenía en la pared, quedaba poco más de media hora para cerrar el gimnasio y por lo que Amelia decía se alargarían más de eso. A él no es que le importase, al fin y al cabo había llevado comida con la idea de quedarse allí y volver tranquilamente por la tarde a cara, pero dudaba que la chica hubiese llevado algo. Pobrecilla, primero no la dejaba dormir y luego no la dejaba comer, y además la estaba haciendo trabajar en uno de sus días libres. Se encontraba sumido en sí mismo pensando en la forma de poder compensarla cuando le sacó de sus ensoñaciones preguntándole sobre nochevieja. Al parecer ella y el resto de las chicas habían quedado al día siguiente para comprar los vestidos para la fiesta, y como ella no solía arreglarse no tenía mucha idea de cómo de elegante debía de ir. Tampoco fue capaz de serle de mucha ayuda, pues era la primera vez que Shokichi organizaba la nochevieja así y él también estaba un poco perdido porque no les había dicho muchos detalles. Simplemente sabían la hora, el día (evidentemente) y el lugar, y que habría bebida y comida, pero poco más. Los últimos años las habían celebrado de un modo bastante tranquilo, si es que cualquier celebración en la cual estuvieran presentes Shokichi y Joseph podría serlo, en casa del rector y siendo no más d personas. Pero en esta ocasión su amigo había decidido tirar la casa por la ventana alquilando una de las plantas de _La cucaracha marciana_, y por lo que le había comentado esperaba que fuesen en torno a 15 invitados, pero no le quiso aclarar más. Le había insistido a todos para que llevasen traje y aunque se sentía un poco incómodo con ellos dado que solía vestir ropa deportiva accedió a ponérselo, al fin y al cabo como campeón mundial que era debía llevarlo de forma habitual para asistir a celebraciones oficiales. Los chicos habían acudido en su ayuda, al parecer ninguno de ellos tenía traje, y tampoco es como si Alex y marcos pudiesen permitirse uno sólo para una celebración. Finalmente había decidido dejarle uno al rubio, cuya complexión era más similar a la de él que Alex, que era bastante más corpulento y al cual se lo iba a prestar Shokichi. Este último también le había ofrecido uno a Akari dado que él tenía trajes de sobra tratándose de su indumentaria principal, pero el chaval lo rechazó alegando que se compraría uno, que no tenía y ya iba siendo hora de tener algo decente en el armario.

Charlaron un rato sobre nochevieja, de ahí pasaron a las celebraciones de Shokichi y al _Secret Santa_, pero cuando tocaron el tema la notó ponerse nerviosa así que lo intentó desviar lo más airosamente que pudo. El agradecimiento por parte de la chica en forma de sonrisa le hizo sonreír a él también. Si bien Amelia era una chica bonita, y eso era algo que no escapaba a los ojos de nadie, cada vez le estaba pareciendo más guapa, sobre todo cuando mostraba esa risita tímida con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Acabaron remontándose al fin de semana pasado, el cual ya habían comentado al verse en el gimnasio por las tardes durante la semana. El hecho de que Akari hubiese dormido en casa de Michelle había sido y seguía siendo el tema estrella desde entonces, y tanto entre ellos como con el resto de sus amigos vía _whatsapp_ era algo sobre lo que habían hablado largo y tendido. Yaeko y Kanakosostenían que había habido algo entre ellos, concretamente algo sexual. Adolf se abstenía de hacer comentarios pero parecía que sabía algo más de lo que quería contarles, Marcos se mostraba bastante indeciso al respecto, al igual que Sheila, y Eva estaba convencida de que no había pasado nada. Shokichi tampoco comentaba mucho al respecto, por lo menos al resto del grupo, pero a él ya le había dicho en más de una ocasión que se alegraba de que Michelle por fin hubiese encontrado a "su persona". Y Joseph…con Joseph no lo habían comentado. No que él supiese al menos, aunque no le extrañaría nada que el heredero del clan Newton se hubiese dedicado a investigar por su cuenta. Pero sin duda quien más le había sorprendido de todos había sido Alex, el cual aunque al principio se dedicaba a meter cizaña como el resto, desde hacía un par de días apenas participaba en ese tipo de conversaciones, y ya alguna vez había insinuado que los dejasen en paz.

Por lo que a él respectaba, conociendo a ambos y viendo cómo su relación evolucionaba en el gimnasio, no dudaba de la versión de Akari y Amelia parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Tenían el _Secret Santa_ a la vuelta de la esquina y mentiría si dijese que no se moría de ganas por ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos en la celebración, ya no sólo por lo que a la profesora y su alumno respectaba, sino porque desde el cumpleaños de Marcos las cosas entre él y Kanako parecían haber estallado pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar por la labor de tomar las riendas y dejar todo claro. Y en cierto modo le asustaba, temía que de seguir así ambos acabarían haciéndose mucho daño, y teniendo en cuenta la juventud y falta de sentido común de Marcos… en caso de salir herido seguro que hacía alguna tontería.

\- Pareces preocupado… ¿ocurre algo?- alzó la cabeza y se topó con Amelia, con el vaso ya vacío en las manos y cuestionándole con la mirada.

\- No, nada- soltó una leve risa- Pensaba en los chicos…Me preocupan un poco sus relaciones

\- ¿Marcos y Kanako?- él asintió, un poco sorprendido de que se percatase de cuales de sus amigos eran precisamente los que más le preocupaban. Aunque quizás simplemente se debía a que resultaba también evidente para ella pero las cosas entre ellos dos podían acabar mal de no aclararse de una vez.

\- Sí. Entre el beso y el mordisco…esos chicos.

\- Bueno, son jóvenes- suspiró- Tienen que experimentar y darse sus propios golpes para aprender…supongo- mostró una expresión de disculpa- No se me dan muy bien estas cosas- la miró reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de decir. Suspirando se incorporó dejando su vaso aun mediado en la mesa.

\- Creo que tienes razón, quizás me esté preocupando demasiado- Chascó la lengua y se pasó la mano por la frente, no es como si pudiese hacer algo si ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a reconocer lo que sentían y por tanto a escucharle – Voy a avisar de que cierra el gimnasio ya, ahora vengo.

Salió de su oficina para avisar a los clientes rezagados de que era hora de cerrar y debían ir yéndose y de paso para decir a los pocos empleados que tenía contratados el domingo que se marchasen, que se encargaba él de cerrar. No tardó más de 15 minutos en conseguir que el recinto se quedase vacío a excepción de él y Amelia, por lo que apagó las luces y el hilo musical y dio un último vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio antes de abrir al día siguiente. Volvió a la oficina dejando la puerta abierta, al fin y al cabo no había nadie más que pudiese molestarles. Cuando le dijo a la chica que estaban completamente solos se revolvió en el asiento. Al decirlas en alto sus palabras parecieron llegar a su cerebro y volvió a sentirse algo nervioso, y teniendo en cuenta que para él era habitual estar en soledad en el gimnasio, tenía claro que su estado alterado se debía a la presencia de la mujer rubia sentada frente al escritorio que trasteaba con su ordenador dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo.

\- Siento tardar tanto, tienes que cerrar y yo aquí entreteniéndote-

\- No Amelia, lo siento yo- se acercó a su mochila y sacó su _bento_ del interior de la misma- Deberías ir a comer y no estar aquí trabajando por mi culpa.

Echó un vistazo al interior, no tenía suficiente para que pudiesen comer dos así que lo volvió a cerrar. El recipiente estaba un poco viejo y su color y bonito lacado originales ya no eran más que un recuerdo, pero seguía ejerciendo su función así que le costaba deshacerse de él. Lo único que le resultaba molesto era el hecho de que la tapa no estacaba tan bien como antes y tenía que tener cuidado de que no se derramase la comida. Se fijó en la pantalla, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo su ordenador, pero aparecía en él una barra de progreso que no parecía progresar nada. Miró a Amelia buscando pistas sobre cuánto tardaría. No le molestaba su presencia, ni mucho menos, pero le preocupaba que con lo cansada que estaba no se alimentase bien a cuenta de ayudarle con sus problemas informáticos. Se sorprendió al toparse con que la chica, en lugar de su ordenador, tenía la mirada fija en su desvencijado _bento_ y su rostro parecía haberse iluminado. Pobrecilla, seguro que tenía hambre. Chascó la lengua, no le gustaba saltarse su dieta, y las palabras de Shokichi resonaban en su cabeza repitiendo la palabra "cita" como si de un disco rayado se tratase. Pero…por otra parte…era lo menos que podía hacer por ella en ese momento. Además es algo que habría hecho por cualquier otra persona que le arreglase el ordenador. Entonces… ¿por qué le costaba tanto decírselo?

Se pasó ambas manos por el cuello y miró al techo, resoplando. Amelia había vuelto a centrarse en su trabajo y un atisbo se sonrisa asomaba a sus labios, le gustaba verla así. Golpeó el suelo con el pie, pudo atisbar en el reloj de la pared que ya eran las 12 y media pasadas, aún no era tarde pero el tiempo pasaba y el ordenador no parecía querer avanzar. La miró, colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja y consultando la hora en su teléfono. En vista de ese gesto y de la forma en la cual había mirado su bento un momento antes no le cabía atisbo de duda de que tenía hambre. Se acarició la nuca y se sentó de nuevo en la silla a su lado, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y entrecruzando sus manos, sosteniendo en ellas su barbilla.

\- Amelia- la llamó. Ella giró la cabeza y sus bonitos ojos le cuestionaron- He supuesto que no habrás traído nada para comer y es un poco tarde. Y bueno, me preguntaba si…- cogió aire- ¿Quieres ir a comer por ahí?- la vio quedarse estática y poco a poco ir desencajando la mirada cada vez más, sus mejillas fueron enrojeciendo y el color se extendió por su cara hasta cubrirla por completo.

\- Eh, ¿qué? yo…- se reacomodó en la silla y al moverse tiró el ratón de la superficie de la mesa, que por suerte quedó colgando del cable- Tengo que, no puedo dejar el ordenador…

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, agarrando con las manos las mangas de su chaqueta y cerrando los puños, dejando las manos posadas en su regazo. Keiji sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al verla tan alterada, había cometido un error ¿cómo iba a querer a salir a comer con él a solas? Se había tomado demasiada confianza y había sonado como si le estuviese pidiendo una cita. No lo era…de verdad que no…se lo habría propuesto a cualquier otra persona que le hubiese ayudado. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza sin tener muy claro cómo afrontar a la Amelia agitada que tenía frente a sí. Recogió el ratón y movió su silla intentando no arrastrarla para el evitar el desagradable sonido de las patas de metal rozando con el suelo. Se sentó de manera que quedó frente a ella y sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo alargó sus brazos hasta ella y cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Frunció el ceño, las tenía completamente heladas. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía la calefacción programada para que se apagase a determinada hora y de eso hacía ya un buen rato. Cuando la miró a la cara descubrió que ella también lo estaba haciendo con una expresión de total confusión y pudo sentir los dedos de la chica retraerse bajo los suyos.

\- Tienes las manos muy frías- olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que iba a decirle respecto a la comida simplemente la observó, dándole la impresión de que en vista de la temperatura de sus manos se echaría a temblar de un momento a otro- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que ponga la calefacción?

\- N-no…- la vio coger aire pesadamente antes de mirarle de nuevo- Las tengo así siempre, es por la tensión.

\- ¿Tensión?- no pudo evitar apretarle las manos levemente y mirarla con el ceño fruncido ante la respuesta

\- Sí, soy hipotensa y soy más sensible al frío- Keiji arrugó el gesto- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Siempre tengo las manos frías, hasta cuando tengo calor. Estoy bien, de verdad.

\- Puedo dejarte mis guantes- le ofreció – te quedarán grandes pero así se calentarían.

\- N-no hace falta, tengo los míos- le sonrió- Es normal y más trabajando con ordenadores.

\- No me cuesta nada poner la calefacción, Amelia. Quiero que estés cómoda

\- Keiji de verdad que no….- pero lo que iba a decir se cortó cuando el boxeador le soltó las manos y echó la silla un poco más hacia delante, para a continuación desabrocharse la sudadera y quitársela, poniéndosela sobre los hombros.

\- Por lo menos acepta esto- pidió conforme se la colocaba

\- Gracias- musitó casi inaudiblemente desviando la mirada al suelo y metiendo los brazos por las mangas, las cuales le quedaban enormes y le cubrían las manos. Realmente se sintió mejor, no es que tuviese frío, pero tampoco le agobiaba estar un poco más cubierta, y sus dedos agradecieron resguardarse de la atmósfera exterior.

Keiji la vio batallando con la cremallera, intentando abrochársela sin éxito al no querer sacar las manos de las mangas así que la ayudó a subírsela y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera. Puede que dijese que no lo necesitaba, pero se la veía más a gusto. El ordenador hizo un ruido extraño y ambos dirigieron la vista a él, y el boxeador no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Sabía que un silencio incómodo se avecinaba pero por suerte la tecnología que tan poco le gustaba le echó una mano rompiéndolo y de paso, distrayendo la atención de Amelia que parecía haberse tranquilizado al tener que atender el aparato. La observó mientras trabajaba, si ya antes le había costado decirle que la invitaba a comer tras su reacción y lo que acababa de ocurrir se veía totalmente incapaz de repetir la sugerencia, incluso aunque su principal razón para hacerlo era, o eso quería creer, compensarla por la ayuda que le estaba prestando. Pero no podía dejarla así, y más sabiendo que era hipotensa. No es que fuese un experto en la materia ni mucho menos, pero como deportista y dueño de un gimnasio conocía los riesgos de la misma ya que no sería la primera vez que un cliente sufría una lipotimia a causa de ella, sobre todo los días con más calor. Sabía de sobra que era recomendable en las personas con la afección que tenía Amelia mantener una buena alimentación y que no pasasen mucho tiempo entre comidas, siendo preferible hacer varias comidas a lo largo del día en lugar de atracones. Pero ella no se había tomado nada desde que estaba allí a excepción del café, no podía hacerla esperar más.

Salió de su oficina indicándole que volvía en un momento y fue directo a recepción. Sabía que algunos de sus trabajadores en ocasiones pedían comida para llevar y que tenían allí los folletos. Si ellos no iban a la comida, la comida iría a ellos.

Amelia lo vio salir y dejó salir el aire pesadamente de sus pulmones, había estado a punto de darle un ataque ahí mismo. ¡Claro que quería ir a comer con el! ¡Y a cenar! ¡Y a lo que hiciese falta!, pero le había pillado tan sumamente desprevenida que se había quedado bloqueada sólo viéndose capaz de boquear con la cara ardiendo. Acababa de desaprovechar su oportunidad. Seguramente ahora se sentiría horrorizado y no volvía a ofrecerle nada así. Y luego le había cogido las manos entre las suyas, tan fuertes, tan cálidas…y se había quedado paralizada de nuevo. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se revolvió el pelo ¿qué estaba haciendo? Hasta le había dejado su sudadera, la cual olía a él y cuando se la puso aún mantenía parte del calor corporal del chico. Se arrebujó en ella enterrando la nariz en el cuello de la misma…tenía un aroma tan agradable…. Por Dios. Era una pervertida.

Se estaba recomponiendo cuando Keiji volvió a entrar en la oficina y fingió hacer algo en el ordenador, en esos momentos agradecía infinitamente que el chico no tuviese ni idea de en lo que consistía formatear un ordenador y no hiciese preguntas incómodas sobre qué hacía si hasta que no acabase ese paso lo único que podía hacer era mirar la barra de progreso. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado en la silla en la que estaba un momento antes, dejando sobre la mesa un montón de papeles de restaurantes con servicio a domicilio y aclarándose la voz. Sin decir nada más se acabó de una sentada su té y recogió los vacos de ambos, tirándolos a una papelera que tenía junto a su escritorio Se volvió a aclarar la garganta y la miró pasándose la mano por la nuca.

\- Ya que nos vamos a quedar aquí un rato más, podemos pedir comida- sonrió- Si te parece bien- Amelia asintió y le pareció ver que Keiji suspiraba aliviado- ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

\- No…- musitó

\- Toma- le tendió los folletos- Escoge lo que prefieras, yo te invito por las molestas

\- No es molestia, Keiji

\- Insisto- le dijo en un tono amable pero que no le daba opción a réplica – Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

¿Y cómo iba a decirle que no a esa voz y esa mirada? De lo que no se daba cuenta es que con su amabilidad la estaba poniendo en un compromiso. No sabía qué escoger, ni qué le gustaría a él y tampoco quería hacerle gastar mucho dinero. Rebuscó en los folletos con inquietud, no sabía por cuál decidirse, y los ojos de Keiji atisbándola con curiosidad no se apartaban de ella, lo que la ponía aún más nerviosa. Con toda la valentía que fue capaz de reunir le propuso decidir juntos y la respuesta afirmativa de Keiji acompañada de una de sus sosegadas expresiones consiguió que un peso se le quitase de los hombros, pensando con algo más de claridad. Finalmente tras unos minutos de deliberación y descartar varios restaurantes por resultar excesivamente insanos, optaron por lanzarse a la piscina pidiendo algo de comida india, por probar. Amelia nunca la había pedido porque sus amigas tendían a no salir de la pizza, las hamburguesas, o si acaso el restaurante chino cuando salían a comer por ahí o se quedaban en casa de alguna de ellas y pedían comida a domicilio. Y debía reconocer que la idea de estar a solas con Keiji devorando Rājmā le resultaba bastante apetecible, y no sólo por la comida.

Tras un momento de un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ellos tan sólo interrumpido por los quejidos del ordenador trabajando, Keiji tuvo la brillante idea de preguntarle a Amelia si había ido notando mejoras en su condición física desde que se había apuntado al gimnasio un mes atrás, dando con el tema lo suficientemente cómodo y conocido para los dos como para establecer de nuevo una conversación fluida entre ellos. Cuando quedaban 5 minutos para la llegada del repartidor en base a lo que le habían dicho al chico cuando llamó por teléfono para hacer el pedido, ambos decidieron salir de la oficina para esperarle en recepción, y así de paso, despejarse un poco. Amelia debía reconocer que el gimnasio vacío, en semioscuridad, y el completo silencio la incomodaba un poco, por no decir bastante. Y desde luego su desbocada imaginación, que incitada por los videojuegos, películas, cómics y series que habitualmente consumía no la estaban ayudando y el lugar en ese momento le parecía el escenario perfecto para sufrir un ataque por un grupo de zombis o algo similar. Inconscientemente se situó detrás de Keiji conforme caminaban hacia la entrada, agarrándose a su camiseta. Él giró ligeramente sobre sí mismo y la cuestionó sin palabras, ante lo cual ella negó con la cabeza para a continuación mirar hacia los lados con cierta desconfianza. El poder ver los reflejos de ambos por el rabillo del ojo siguiéndolos en los espejos que los rodeaban no la estaba ayudando, se sentía observada y le parecía ver sombras moviéndose a su alrededor. Escuchó su suave risa acompañada de una mirada comprensiva, y sin decirle nada se situó a su lado y le apoyó la mano en la espalda, animándola a caminar junto a él en lugar de a su espalda.

\- El gimnasio vacío puede asustar un poco- sonrió y Amelia notó el nerviosismo que sentía un instante atrás desvanecerse- Pero aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

\- Sí ya…lo siento, es una tontería

\- No te disculpes. Nos pasa a todos- puso una expresión pensativa que tan sólo mantuvo unos segundos- Si estás más cómoda puedo poner el hilo musical.

\- N-no, estoy bien así- se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y desvió los ojos a la entrada momentáneamente- Podemos hablar mejor.

\- Sí, yo también lo prefiero- se escuchó el ruido de un motor acercándose y Keiji también dirigió su mirada a la entrada- Mira, el repartidor- confirmó conforme una motocicleta con publicidad de un restaurante indio cruzaba el campus en dirección al gimnasio.

Salieron a buscar su comida y mientras el boxeador estaba terminando de pagar al repartidor no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que despedirse con un amable "Que os aproveche ¡pareja!" y una sonrisa ladina que hizo a ambos enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo y descubrir lo apasionante que puede llegar a ser el suelo si lo miras fijamente durante más de 30 segundos sin respirar. Keiji intentó aclararlo, pero el hombre ya se había puesto el casco y se estaba subiendo a la moto cuando su boca fue capaz de articular que no eran pareja. Tampoco es que importase, al fin y al cabo se trataba de una persona a la cual no volverían a ver, pero Amelia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente ¿por qué todo el mundo tenía tendencia a dar por hecho que un hombre y una mujer juntos eran pareja? Vale a que a ella le gustaría ¡pero eso no era lo importante! Nunca decían cosas así si se trataba de dos hombres, o de dos mujeres ¡podrían ser incluso hermanos! ¿Por qué esa manía a pensar que eran pareja? Bueno, en su caso ser hermanos sería difícil por el hecho obvio de que él era asiático y ella caucásica pero. ¡Quién sabe! Podrían ser adoptados por los mismos padres o algo… ¿no?

\- Amelia…estás distraída- la voz de Keiji interrumpió sus pensamientos. Y tanto que si estaba distraída, si no fuese por la mano del chico agarrándola del hombro y haciendo que se detuviese se habría ido de bruces con uno de los tornos de la entrada.

\- ¡Uy! Estaba sumida en mis cosas- puso una expresión de disculpa y sonrió un poco tímidamente.

\- No pasa nada, pero ten cuidado- le quitó la mano del hombro lentamente dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizasen con suavidad sobre su ropa- No me gustaría que te hicieses daño.

\- No…no…tranquilo- tomando todo el coraje del que se vio capaz le miró- Gracias- Keiji le hizo un leve gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, pero aun así se puso él del lado de los tornos guiándola hasta la puerta de empleados para volver a entrar en el gimnasio.

Cuando volvieron a entrar en la oficina el ordenador por fin había terminado con el formateo, y Amelia aprovechó para terminar con la operación mientras el chico preparaba la comida, disponiendo una de sus toallas a modo de mantel y repartiendo los recipientes de las cosas que habían pedido y su propio _bento_ por la mesa. Ya tan sólo restaba instalar los programas básicos que Keiji necesitase para trabajar y habrían terminado, no obstante él insistió en que antes de continuar debían comer y ella no rechistó. Estaba cansada, tenía hambre y ¡qué demonios! No sabía si a eso que estaban haciendo se le podía considerar cita o no, pero se le asemejaba bastante aunque en vez de en un restaurante elegante estuviesen en la oficina de un gimnasio, en lugar de un fino mantel de tela tuviesen que conformarse con una tolla y los platos de porcelana fuesen en realidad recipientes de aluminio y plástico. Pero tanto para ella como para él lo importante en ese momento no era el entorno, sino la persona que tenían delante.

Iba a introducir ya su cubierto en el Rājmā cuando la realidad, o más bien las paranoias que ella se creaba en relación con la misma, la golpearon como un látigo y se paralizó en el sitio. Iba a comer. Delante de Keiji. Algo con salsa. Sólo a ella se le había ocurrido la fabulosa idea de pedirse un plato con curry para comer con el chico que la gustaba, llevando su ropa, y teniéndolo sentando en frente. Se aguantó las ganas de darse una palmada en la frente y miró el plato ante ella con indecisión, planteándose la manera de atacarlo. Esa salsa tenía pinta de manchar, y mucho…y llevaba puesta la sudadera de Keiji ¿cómo diantres se le había ocurrido? ¿Cuánto debería comer? Quizás le parecía que comía mucho, o poco y, y, y….¿y si no le gustaba lo que había pedido? ¿Qué iba a hacer? La había invitado, evidentemente no lo podía dejar a medias. Revolvió la comida en su plato y alzó la vista justo a tiempo de ver a Keiji observándola con cierta intranquilidad.

\- Amelia, ¿no te gusta?

\- ¿Eh?- se metió un bocado en la boca casi sin pensar, estaba bueno, pero lo hizo tan rápidamente y fijando sus ojos en él en vez de en la comida que a punto estuvo de atragantarse- No, no es eso. Estaba distraída, pero está rico

\- ¿De verdad? No me importa cambiártelo por mi _bento_.

\- No, no, no, no hace falta- se llevó las manos al pecho, sin quererlo le había puesto en un compromiso- De verdad que me gusta.

\- Bueno…- le concedió, aunque seguía sin parecer muy convencido- De todas formas si quieres probarlo puedes- sonrió y deslizó el destartalado _bento _por encima de la mesa, acercándolo a ella.

Amelia lo miró con cierta curiosidad, tanto al recipiente, como al chico, que asintió haciéndole un gesto hacia la comida que él mismo había preparado. Eso ya era demasiado para su vergüenza. Ahora además de lidiar con el nerviosismo que le suponía comer delante de él, tenía que lidiar también con el hecho de que le estaba ofreciendo algo que había preparado él mismo, en su casa, con sus manos…definitivamente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo tan sencillo como masticar y tragar con el fin de completar una de las funciones básicas de los seres vivos, la nutrición. Suspiró y sin atreverse a mirarle fijamente pinchó uno de los trozos de carne con verduras que Keiji le ofreció y se lo comió. Podía sentir la mirada de él cuestionándole conforme masticaba y la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa, así que tragó tan pronto como pudo llevándose una mano al pecho y carraspeó.

\- Está muy bueno, de verdad- le vio sonreírla abiertamente y respondió de la misma manera.

\- No me importa cambiarlo con lo tuyo si no te gusta.

\- No te preocupes, está rico

\- ¿Puedo probarlo?

\- Sí, sí, claro- Keiji acercó los palillos a su plato y poniendo una mano bajo ellos por si caía algo de comida se llevó un pedazo a la boca ante la atenta mirada de Amelia- Vale, tienes razón- terminó de tragar- Sabe bien

\- ¿V-ves? No hace falta que me des tu bent…oh, un momento- le dijo empujando el recipiente de nuevo en dirección del chico y frunciendo el ceño al escuchar su teléfono sonar sobre la mesa – Oh vaya.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Keiji con un halo de preocupación en la voz y dejando de comer un instante.

\- No es sólo que…el mes que viene estrenan una película que quería ver e iba a ir con Megan- puso un mohín de disgusto- Pero tiene que ir con un stand de la tienda de cómics a una convención justo ese fin de semana y no podremos ir juntas- se rascó la cabeza apagando la pantalla del teléfono y dejándolo sobre la mesa de nuevo- Tenía ganas de ir al estreno pero sola no me apetece.

\- Bueno- sonrió- Podéis ir la semana siguiente

\- Ya…pero…- revolvió la comida en su plato y dio un bocado pequeño con cierta desgana- No sé, no es lo mismo- Inconscientemente hizo un puchero- Llevo meses esperando por esta película y me apetecía verla el día de salida – lo alzó la vista y él le devolvió una mirada reflexiva que la hizo darse cuenta de lo infantil que estaba siendo- Sé que es una tontería pero…me hacía ilusión- se rio suavemente- Mírame, aquí preocupándome por estas tonterías, pensarás que soy boba- soltó una leve risilla nerviosa, y al no saber que más añadir dio un trago de agua. Mala opción. Las palabras que Keiji dijo a continuación a punto estuvieron de conseguir que se ahogase.

\- Podemos ir juntos- Amelia tuvo que reprimir las ganas de escupir el líquido y tragar forzosamente dándose un par de golpes en el pecho a sí misma. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al parecer él tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que implicaba lo que había dicho, pues su cara fue enrojeciendo por momentos y su expresión tornándose poco a poco más desencajada- Quiero decir…a los dos nos gusta el cine y bueno, si te has quedado sola para ver una película que tienes ganas de ir – carraspeó- Podemos aprovechar y así tú no te quedas sin verla y yo aprovecho para ir al cine, que ir solo me da pereza y hace mucho que no voy- se acarició la nuca con cierta inquietud- Sería una pena que te quedases sin verla sólo porque no tienes con quien ir.

\- Bueno…- desvió la mirada a un lateral, antes había desaprovechado su oportunidad y no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo- Me gustaría mucho poder ir contigo- ante su última frase ambos se quedaron momentáneamente mudos. Amelia se aclaró la garganta, queriendo decir algo que le quitase importancia a las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pero no encontraba la forma de expresarse. Por fortuna para ella, el chico sí pareció dar con los vocablos adecuados.

\- A mí también me gustaría ir contigo, me cuesta mucho encontrar personas que estén dispuestas a acompañarme al cine siempre que quiero- esbozó una sonrisa- Nos hacemos un favor mutuo yendo juntos

\- Emmm…sí…un favor- se rio algo avergonzada y siguió comiendo. Evidentemente se trataba de eso, no es como si le hubiese pedido una cita o algo así. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza siquiera que le estaba pidiendo una cita? – De todas formas si tienes algo que hacer o lo que sea no hace falta. Siempre puedo ir otro día

\- No preocupes, luego me dices el día exacto y lo apunto en la agenda – hizo una pausa y dio un trago de su cantimplora mientras Amelia seguía comiendo- Así ya reservo ese día para ti.

Realmente Amelia no tenía ni la más remota idea de si Keiji era consciente de la fuerza que tenían sus palabras sobre ella, y más aún cuando hacía ese tipo de declaraciones que si no fuese porque se trataba de él, las consideraría como un claro intento por conseguir enamorarla. Pero por lo que conocía a Keiji, que era bastante más de lo que esperaba pero mucho menos de lo que deseaba, no era el tipo de persona que hiciese esas cosas de forma intencionada. Suspiró. Lo hiciese de forma consciente o no lo que la chica tenía bien claro es que cada día que pasaba junto a él, le gustaba más y más. No imaginaba campanas de boda, ni futuro juntos, ni envejecer en una mecedora frente a una chimenea, no por el momento por lo menos…pero no era raro que a su cabeza acudiesen imágenes de ellos dos paseando por el parque cogidos de la mano, despidiéndose con un beso para darse las buenas noches o despertando el uno junto al otro tras una noche con una buena sesión de ejercicio bajo las sábanas. Miró el plato, no se lo había terminado pero ya no tenía más hambre, probablemente debido al nudo que tenía en el estómago a causa de las múltiples situaciones extrañas que había vivido con Keiji esa mañana y que se repetían en su mente, seguro que pensaba que era tonta y sólo la acompañaba al cine por pena. Al fin y al cabo le había dicho que lo hacía como un favor. Se mordió la mejilla conteniendo un puchero y tras intercambiar unas palabras con él asegurando que esta estaba llena, dejó su comida a medias y volvió a su trabajo con el ordenador, instalando los programas que faltaban. Sentía la mirada del boxeador sobre ella, estudiándola con curiosidad con cierta preocupación. Amelia hizo como si no lo viese y aprovechando que el cuello de la sudadera era grande se enterró en él y se refugió detrás de la pantalla. Cogió aire, cerró los ojos y se centró en lo que tenía delante, eso es, el trabajo la ayudaría a no pensar en cosas que ni debería plantearse.

Pese a su concentración instalando programas pudo oírle recoger las cosas una vez terminó de comer, y no tardó en sentarse de nuevo a su lado tal y como lo había hecho por la mañana. Debió notarla tensarse pues le empezó a realizar preguntas sencillas sobre lo que estaba haciendo y pidiéndole que el explicase cómo utilizar el nuevo sistema operativo. Ya en su campo, Amelia se sintió más cómoda, y cargándose de toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz dado lo incongruentes que podían resultar algunas de las preguntas de Keiji, continuaron charlando hasta que acabó con su tarea. Le dio una serie de indicaciones que el chico apuntó, y cuando Amelia dio su labor como finalizada el reloj de la pared del despacho ya marcaba casi las cuatro de la tarde. Realmente si hubiesen esperado a que ella terminase su trabajo y hubiese vuelto a casa para comer, prácticamente se le habría juntado con la cena. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse cuando al ir a ponerse el abrigo se percató de que seguía con la sudadera que le había dejado Keiji aún puesta.

\- Uy, casi me la llevo

\- ¿Hm?- la miró con curiosidad guardando su bento ya vacío junto con su cantimplora en la mochila que solía llevar- Ah, puedes llevártela. No te preocupes, ya me la devolverás, no quiero que pases frío.

\- No, no. Me pongo el abrigo y ya está- empezó a desabrochársela y Keiji en una zancada avanzó hacia ella, sujetándole la mano con la que se estaba bajando la cremallera y subiéndosela de nuevo.

\- Va a anochecer en menos de una hora, y sigues teniendo las manos frías- la miró con una sonrisa algo melancólica, soltándole la mano lentamente- Ya me la devolverás cuando nos veamos.

\- Keiji no…- se la desabrochó de nuevo rápidamente- No puedo aceptarla, tú sólo llevas la camiseta- se la quitó y se la dejó en las manos-Es normal en mí, tengo las manos frías hasta en verano- el chico suspiró y miró la prenda en sus brazos y luego a ella- Mi abrigo es muy bueno. Mira, toca- insistió acercándoselo, Keiji alargó la mano y tocó el tejido- Da mucho calor, y es calentito – el chico soltó una carcajada suave y empezó a ponerse su propia sudadera.

\- Está bien…- musitó poco convencido- Pero si te resfrías, más te vale avisarme.

\- ¿P-para?...

\- Para poder ir a tu casa a echarte un sermón por no abrigarte lo suficiente- se detuvo un momento, recapacitando sobre sus palabras con la mano en la barbilla- Y para ayudarte si lo necesitas, claro

\- Lo tendré en cuenta si me pongo enferma- murmuró notando sus mejillas calientes y su cara en general arder, y no producto de una fiebre que anunciase un estado gripal precisamente- T-tú también puedes avisarme.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Si te pones enfermo- jugueteó con los cordones del abrigo, que ya se había puesto- Para cui-ayudarte y eso… - a punto había estado de decir "cuidarte" pero se contuvo. Porque sí, le encantaría poder atender a Keiji cuando estuviese enfermo, pero quizás teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación que mantenían en ese momento no era muy acertado decirlo.

\- Lo haré- respondió él como si nada, con una de sus características sonrisas y poniéndose el abrigo él también.

Salieron del gimnasio en dirección de la parada del autobús. Pese a que Keiji habitualmente volvía a casa andando se empeñó en que ya que había ido allí por él no quería dejarla volver sola y se subió en el vehículo con ella. El viaje se hizo corto, desde luego mucho más corto de lo que a Amelia le hubiera gustado, la cual disfrutó el paseo a través de las calles que ya conocía como la palma de su mano sintiendo el calor del chico sentado a su lado irradiando de él. Incluso se permitió el lujo de apoyarse en Keiji un poco aprovechando una curva un poco traicionera. A él no pareció molestarse, y desde luego no sería ella la que haría que sus hombros se despegasen, y menos aun teniendo en cuenta que realmente tenía algo de frío pero, evidentemente, no se lo diría.

\- Mañana empiezo las vacaciones…- le dijo repentinamente conforme caminaban hacia su casa. Keiji se había empeñado en acompañarla hasta el portal pese a su insistencia de que no era necesario- Tú trabajas ¿verdad?

\- Ah sí, y por la tarde iré a comprar los vestidos con las chicas- clavó su mirada en el suelo- Aunque no sé muy bien qué comprar, no me suelen gustar ese tipo de ropa y nunca me la pongo- se encogió de hombros- Pero bueno, ellas se han empeñado y me hace algo de ilusión, la verdad.

\- ¿No sueles celebrar nochevieja?

\- Bueno, depende- metió las manos en los bolsillo, pese a los guantes el viento frío hacía que sintiese las manos heladas- Normalmente quedo con mi amiga Xi en su casa o en la mía, o voy a ver a mis padres- se arrebujó en su bufanda- Pero este año me apetecía algo distinto- _Estar contigo…_pensó al mirarle de refilón y verle sonreír.

\- Seguro que lo pasamos bien. Además pareces haber congeniado bien con las chicas

\- Sí, ha sido muy amables conmigo- se rio suavemente- Aunque Michelle al principio me intimidaba un poco.

\- Suele pasar- se rio él también- Pero en el fondo es muy afable.

\- Sí…y los chicos también han sido muy simpáticos- no pudo evitar pensar en cómo Shokichi había cuidado de ella en su casa la pasada semana, o en Akari echándola una mano en el gimnasio cuando se liaba con algún ejercicio o alguna máquina- Tienes buenos amigos.

\- Sí, lo sé- por su tono de voz y su expresión Amelia pudo saber que era algo que decía totalmente convencido, y no como una mera formalidad- A veces me pregunto qué habría sido de mí al venir a vivir a este país si no fuese por gente como ellos – lo oyó suspirar con algo de melancolía- Me sentía solo y tan sólo podía oír la voz de mi madre diciendo mi nombre.

\- Keiji…- alcanzó a murmurar a media voz

\- Y ahora son tantas las personas que me llaman, que se refieren a mí por mi nombre y no sólo por mi título- se rascó la nuca- No sé, es agradable saber que hay quienes se preocupan por ver más allá del hecho de que soy campeón mundial. Siento darte la lata con esto

\- No Keiji, no me molestas. A mí también me gustaría conocerte mejor

\- Gracias, Amelia. De verdad…gracias.

Y la miró tan fijamente, con tal sinceridad en los ojos, que a punto estuvo de derretirse ahí mismo delante de él; como si él fuese el mismo Sol y ella no fuese más que mantequilla. No se dijeron nada más en los escasos minutos que tardaron en llegar a su portal, y al hacerlo ambos se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos, no sabiendo ninguno de los dos cómo continuar la conversación.

\- Gracias por esto- dijo finalmente ella, moviendo la bolsa con la comida que le había sobrado y que Keiji se había empeñado en que se llevase a casa.

\- No es nada, es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Aunque sigo pensando que debería pagarte por tu trabajo.

\- No es necesario, somos amigos ¿no?- preguntó un poco titubeante, no teniendo muy claro si quería oír la respuesta o no.

\- Sí, claro- se arrebujó en el cuello de su abrigo- Buenos amigos- musitó con la boca enterrada en el anorak.

\- Sí….- un nuevo silencio se formó entre ellos, el cual se rompió en seguida por un carraspeo del chico.

\- Nos vemos el miércoles. Si quieres podemos ir juntos, así ya te digo que línea de autobús coger para la próxima vez.

\- Ah sí, vale. Genial- sacó las llaves del bolso- Emmm…¿hablamos entonces? Para quedar, y eso.

\- Genial. Hasta el miércoles…

\- Sí, hasta el miércoles- ambos se dieron la vuelta, ella en dirección a su portal y él hacia la calle en la que vivía, cuando un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la cabeza de Amelia y en un acto reflejo, le llamó - ¡Keiji!- el chico viró para mirarla, cuestionándola sin necesidad de decir nada- Cuando llegues a casa…mándame un mensaje.

Incluso desde su portal pudo verle abrir los ojos de par de par momentáneamente, pero acto seguido asintió y sonrió. Se despidieron con un gesto con la mano y él volvió a enfilar el camino a su calle de nuevo mientras ella intentaba abrir la puerta con el pulso temblándole y la emoción estallándole en las venas. Pese a apenas haber dormido, pese al frío, pese a los ordenadores con sistemas operativos desquiciantes y pese a haber estado a punto de hacer el ridículo en múltiples ocasiones delante del chico que le gustaba; ese había sido probablemente de los mejores, sino el mejor, domingo que había vivido desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo.


	48. La sensualidad es actitud

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**El capítulo de Navidad cada vez está más cerca por lo que queda menos para saber quién tiene que regalarle a cada quién, qué se van a regalar y en qué puede derivar todo ello. Pero por el momento y antes de acudir a ninguna celebración hay algo fundamental que hay que hacer. Una buena fiesta requiere de unos invitados elegantes, y la elegancia...tiene un precio. Las chicas bien lo saben y deciden que ir todas juntas a comprarse ropa es un buen plan. Lo que no se imaginan es con quién se van a encontrar, ni el modo en el cual van a hacerlo.**

**Este capítulo está dividido en dos partes ya que es bastante largo, así que la conclusión no la tendréis hasta nuestra próxima publicación, que será, como siempre, el miércoles.**

**\- Título: La sensualidad es actitud****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 13131  
\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Eva, Kanako, Yaeko, Sheila, Amelia y Marcos.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LA SENSUALIDAD ES ACTITUD- PARTE 1**

Se miró en el espejo. No iba a pecar de falsa modestia, tenía buen cuerpo y ese sencillo vestido de algodón elástico en color granate que abrazaba sus curvas, no hacía más que realzar sus ya de por sí despampanantes atributos naturales. Los botones automáticos que bajaban desde el cuello hasta un poco por debajo de la cintura, alguno de los cuales debía llevar abiertos por mera practicidad, dejaban al descubierto un escote que, debía reconocer, llegaba a distraerla. Ni siquiera era la especialmente exagerado pero ¡qué demonios! Si en vez de en ella misma ese escote estuviese en otra mujer le resultaría tremendamente apetecible. Se recolocó el pelo y le dio un último toque a su maquillaje con un brillo de labios de un tono cereza, sonriéndose a sí misma en su imagen reflejada. Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que se había levantado sintiéndose especialmente guapa, y no dudaría en aprovecharlo. Acarició a la gata que la miraba con expectación desde la cama y se sentó en el colchón para ponerse sus botines negros acordonados, era aún un poco pronto pero iba a ir hasta el centro comercial en coche y prefería prevenir por si se encontraba con la carretera muy transitada.

No recordaba la última vez que había salido de compras con amigas. No es que le apasionarse ir de tienda en tienda, esquivando gente y percheros al ritmo de música machacante que le taladraba la cabeza. Pero nunca había tenido amigas cercanas, ni siquiera cuando aún era estudiante pues siempre se refugiaba en sus estudios aislándose en parte de la gente que la rodeaba. Y si bien mantenía a sus compañeras de esa época, habían tomado caminos distintos y hacía más de un año que no se veían. Sí, siendo sincera, la idea de quedar con las chicas para comprarse los vestidos que todas llevaría en la fiesta a la que acudirían juntas, le hacía más ilusión de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Aparcó el coche en el subterráneo del centro comercial y dejó el abrigo en el maletero, al fin y al cabo dentro del recinto no le haría falta y sólo le estorbaría. Habían quedado para verse frente a la tienda de mascotas, sitio que casualmente había propuesto ella misma, pero sólo porque estaba cerca de una de las entradas y era fácil de localizar…Bueno, y también porque podía aprovechar para ver los animales que tenían a la venta. Le daba un poco de pena verlos encerrados tras esas paredes de cristal y si por ella fuera se los llevaría a todos, pero eso era algo que tanto su sentido común como su cuenta bancaria le impedían hacer.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro todavía no estaba presente ninguna de las chicas, así que aprovechó para entrar y cotillear. Se lazó casi de cabeza a la zona en la cual tenían expuestos a los roedores ¡eran todos tan monos! Con sus bigotes, su pelaje suave, esas naricillas rosadas y sus diminutas patitas con las que cogían las semillas y pipas. Echó un vistazo a la puerta y dado que las chicas seguían sin aparecer fue a ver los conejos, debía confesar que eran una de sus debilidades. Ni siquiera la charla de Joseph la última vez que había estado ahí con ella, explicándole que pese a que popularmente se creyese así en realidad no eran roedores sino lagomorfos, conseguía estropearle la visión de esos pequeños animales de orejas gachas que se acurrucaban unos contra otros. Se encontraba agachada al lado del lugar donde dormitaban un grupo de ellos cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Michelle!- la llamó Eva cargando con su abrigo de la mano y caminando a pasos rápidos.

La aludida se incorporó y echó a caminar en su dirección, recolocándose las gafas por el puente y no pudiendo evitar que su mirada se fijase momentáneamente en el voluminoso pecho de su amiga. El vestido de punto azul que había escogido le hacía flaco favor a los intentos de la alemana por pasar desapercibida, y desde luego el delicado colgante de una luna que bailaba sobre su escote tampoco ayudaba. Quizás si había algo que salvaba a Eva de ser continuamente asediada por hombres era su personalidad tímida y retraída, si realmente fuese consciente de lo sensual que podría llegar a ser, tendría a personas de todo tipo comiendo de su mano. Pero Eva era así, cándida, emocional y algo torpe, y eso es lo que la hacía ser tan encantadora. Por fortuna, todos estos pensamientos que asediaban su mente no se reflejaron en la sonrisa y el saludo que le dirigió a la chica, que no tardó en decirle que Sheila había avisado de que el autobús en el que ella, Yaeko y Kanako venían estaba llegando. Michelle consultó el reloj de su muñeca, todavía faltaban 5 minutos para la hora que habían quedado y de la única que no sabían nada era Amelia, la cual ya les había advertido de que podría llegar un poco tarde a cuenta de su trabajo.

\- ¿Al final cuándo llegan tus padres?- preguntó Michelle con verdadera curiosidad- ¿Podréis venir Adolf y tú al Secret Santa sin problemas?

\- ¡Ay es verdad! que casi no nos hemos visto y no te lo dije- se recolocó el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro y sonrió con cierta melancolía- Llegan el día 25 por la mañana, así que nos iremos pronto el miércoles de casa de Shokichi

\- Oh bueno- estaba un poco decepcionada, realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Eva y la echaría de menos- ¿Y nochevieja?

\- Para entonces ya se habrán ido- pudo oír a la chica suspirar aliviada y la miró con curiosidad- La verdad es que tengo ganas de verlos pero…me asusta un poco que vengan.

\- ¿Y eso? Te llevas bien con ellos ¿no?

\- Sí pero...- la chica se mordió el labio con cierta inquietud- Son bastante..em…no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene mal

\- ¿Controladores?- cuestionó Michelle, aunque en realidad estaba bastante segura de la respuesta. Por los comentarios que tanto la misma Eva como Adolf hacían de vez en cuando, no era muy difícil deducir que los progenitores de la pobre chica la mantenían a la sombra. E incluso sin saber eso, la forma de ser de la joven y sus miradas cada vez que mencionaba a sus padres, sobretodo de un tiempo a esta parte, eran muy esclarecedores.

\- Sí, bueno…sobreprotectores tal vez- la mujer arrugó el gesto ante la corrección y Eva rectificó- Bueno, probablemente tengas razón y controladores sea más correcto- suspiró- ¿y si me dicen que vuelva a Alemania, Michelle?

\- Si te lo dicen me llamas por teléfono en ese mismo momento y hablo con ellos- gruñó, provocando que la chica la mirase con los ojos abiertos de par en par- Eva, tú eres feliz aquí ¿verdad?- la vio asentir- Pues haremos lo posible porque sigas siéndolo. Además…- le apoyó la mano en el hombro y le dio un leve apretón para reconfortarla- Seguro que Adolf conseguiría convencerlos.

\- No lo tengo tan claro- murmuró apartando la mirada- Últimamente está un poco raro

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, al ser época de exámenes ha tenido más trabajo. Y con las Navidades ahí y la niña seguro que él y Rose están muy ocupados- la intentó animar con poco éxito. Siendo sincera, ella también había notado a Adolf un poco extraño la semana anterior. Le daba la impresión de que se estaba volcando en el trabajo aún más de lo habitual, pero pese a ello, se le veía más distraído que nunca.

\- Supongo…- musitó cabizbaja

Le dio un empujón con el hombro para animarla, pero como venía siendo habitual en ella utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria y a punto estuvo de descoyuntar a la pobre Eva. Tuvo que agarrarla de los hombros para que no se fuese al suelo y tras unos segundos en los que se miraron entre ellas con cierta sorpresa, Eva se echó a reír seguida de Michelle, que se disculpó entre suaves carcajadas. Charlaron un poco más y en cuanto vieron a Sheila saludarlas desde lejos Michelle se disculpó y entró de nuevo en la tienda de animales. Tenía intención de comprarle un juguete a Influenza pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Eva así que prefirió esperar a que llegasen el resto. Empezó a rebuscar entre los accesorios de la sección dedicada a los gatos de la tienda cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo, Sheila había dicho que venía con Yaeko y Kanako pero había llegado sola. Estiró la cabeza para ver a través de la cristalera de la tienda y sólo pudo ver a Eva con la mejicana charlando tranquilamente. Supuso que se habría quedado en el baño o algo similar y volvió a su tarea.

¿Ratón de arpillera con plumas?... ¿o ratón de peluche con hilos de colores? Intercambiaba la vista entre los dos objetos que tenía en sus manos con serias dudas. A Influenza en general le gustaban más los de arpillera, pero no le duraban más de dos días…los de peluche aguantaban más y le salía más rentable. También podía comprar los dos, darle a elegir uno y guardar el otro para cuando se le rompiese. Sí, definitivamente haría eso. Se incorporó imaginándose ya a la gata jugando con su nuevo entretenimiento cuando escuchó la voz irritada de Sheila en el exterior. Sacó su cartera del bolso con cierta inquietud, agudizando el oído. No podía escuchar a Eva, tan sólo a la menor de las dos increpándole a alguien le las dejasen en paz. A continuación la voz socarrona de un hombre le recriminaba que qué pensaba hacer, y en ese momento dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador, metió los ratones en el bolso y salió de la tienda como una exhalación, sin siquiera despedirse del dependiente. Al salir, los vio.

Eva, a la espalda de Sheila, se agarraba al abrigo de su amiga mirando a su alrededor con total impotencia. Esta última mostraba una expresión furibunda plantada delante de la rubia y manteniendo un duelo verbal con tres hombres delante de ellas que mostraban una sonrisa socarrona y se daban codazos los unos a los otros señalando el pecho de la alemana. Puede que sonase rabiosa, pero las lágrimas que pujaban por asomarse a sus ojos delataban que Sheila estaba bastante más asustada de lo que se atrevía a mostrar. Uno de los chicos alargó el brazo en su dirección y tanto ella como Eva cerraron los ojos. Michelle ni siquiera pensó, simplemente actuó, y antes de que esos asquerosos dedos pudieran siquiera rozar a la adolescente, ella ya le había agarrado el brazo y sostenía su muñeca con fuerza, mirándole a los ojos con el más absoluto desprecio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- su tono fue gélido, hasta el punto de lograr que las propias Eva y Sheila diesen un respingo antes de reaccionar y refugiarse tras ella.

\- Oh, no mentían cuando decían que esperaban a una amiga- comentó burlón uno de ellos mirándola de arriba abajo - ¡Y vaya amiga!- le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano a uno de sus amigos, que asintió con altanería mientras el otro emitía un silbido- Y además es de armas tomar, como a mí me gustan.

\- No te preguntaba a ti, imbécil- casi escupió apretándole el brazo con más fuerza hasta hacerle poner una extrañada mueca de dolor- Chicas ¿estáis bien?- preguntó con un tono mucho más dulce y girando la cabeza en dirección a ellas.

\- Sí, Michelle- musitó Sheila, Eva simplemente asintió

\- ¿Qué querían estos pervertidos?

\- Que fuésemos con ellos

\- Oooohhh- centró de nuevo su mirada en los hombres frente a ellas y su sonrisa se esfumó, uno de los chicos dio un paso hacia atrás, el que tenía agarrado se encogió cuando aumentó la fuerza con la cual le sujetaba el brazo - ¿Sabíais que tener relaciones sexuales con una menor es delito?- apretó más, el hombre emitió un quejido e intentó zafarse- Bueno, en realidad…mantener cualquier tipo de contacto con una mujer que no lo desea, sea cual sea su edad, es acoso sexual- empezó a retorcerle la muñeca hasta que lo tuvo dado la vuelta y con su propio brazo sujeto a su espalda, le obligó a agacharse ligeramente y desde detrás se acercó a su oído mientras el chico tiraba intentando liberarse haciéndose aún más daño en el proceso- No quiero volver a veros por aquí ¿entendido?

Finalmente lo soltó dándole un empujón en el proceso que le hizo trastabillar y habría provocado que se fuese al suelo de no ser porque se agarró a uno de sus amigos. Se marcharon corriendo emitiendo todo tipo de palabras malsonantes dedicadas a Michelle, que hizo oídos sordos y se giró en dirección de las chicas para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Respiró aliviada, se las veía nerviosas, pero daba la impresión de que no les habían tocado un pelo. Eva se mantenía agarrada al brazo de Sheila, la cual miraba por encima del hombro de Michelle para asegurarse de que los chicos se alejaban. Por el rabillo del ojo la mayor de las tres pudo ver como su expresión de intranquilidad se volvía más alegre y saludaba con la mano a alguien desde lejos. Frotándole la espalda a Eva, que le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento, se giró topándose con que Yaeko, cargada con una enorme bolsa de golosinas; Kanako y Amelia caminaban en su dirección devolviendo el saludo, pero con cierta estupefacción marcando sus rostros.

\- La pregunta puede que sea un poco rara pero…- empezó a decir Kanako con una medio sonrisa, como imaginándose la respuesta- ¿Habéis atacado a un grupo de chicos?- Las miradas de Eva y Sheila se posaron en Michelle, inmediatamente seguidas por las de las otras tres chicas. La aludida se recolocó las gafas y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una actitud seria. Casi podría decirse que amenazante.

\- A esa panda de impresentables no se les puede denominar "chicos".

\- Ay- musitó Amelia llevándose la mano a la boca- Que es verdad

\- Es que iban diciendo algo de una "rubia suculenta que casi me parte un brazo"- explicó Yaeko- Y automáticamente pensamos en ti- señaló a Michelle y abrió su bolsa de dulces- ¿Queréis?

\- Rubia suculenta….- dijo asqueada la mujer agarrando un puñado de golosinas y metiéndoselas en la boca, las chicas la miraban ligeramente intimidadas no atreviéndose a preguntar- Maldito pervertido repugnante, ya puede echar a correr porque como le pille…– dejó la frase en el aire y cogió otro puñado, masticando con rabia- Si le pillo le voy a dar guantazos de dos en dos hasta que salga impar.

Michelle tenía ganas de gritar. Malditos degenerados, encima que se les ocurría intentar ponerle la mano encima a sus amigas luego tenían el descaro de hacer ese tipo de comentarios. No debería haberles dejado marcharse, así tendría algo sobre lo cual poder descargar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía sentir al resto mirándola con algo de miedo, pero ante su última frase a Amelia se le escapó una carcajada nasal. Tras un primer momento de silencio que la susodicha aprovechó para pedir perdón por su risa, Sheila estalló en carcajadas, contagiándoselas a las demás, hasta a la propia Michelle que aún seguía con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados sonreía aguantando una risotada. Una vez se hubieron recuperado todas salvo Amelia, que seguía sujetándose la barriga ahogando una risilla algo nerviosa, Sheila y Kanako les contaron lo que había ocurrido. Michelle las dejó hablar mientras limpiaba las gafas con una toallita que sacó del bolso, al fin y al cabo ellas habían sido las víctimas y las que mejor sabían que había ocurrido. Cuando empezaron a relatar su aparición la pintaron mucho más heroica y adornada de lo que realmente fue y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza mientras Amelia, Kanako y Yaeko la miraban con curiosidad.

\- No es para tanto, sólo le hice una llave- le quitó importancia. Kanako le dedicó una ceja enarcada- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada- dijo rápidamente después de que Yaeko le diese un codazo murmurándole que no se arriesgase a recibir ella también

\- En resumen- Yaeko se metió una golosina en la boca y volvió a ofrecer. Michelle volvió a coger otro puñado, a ese paso iba a terminárselas sin dejar que la japonesa las probase apenas, pero no sería ella quien se lo dijese- Creo que aquí hace falta algo…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla haciéndose la interesante, el resto se miraron entre ellas encogiéndose de hombros – Un abrazo grupal a Michelle

\- No por favor

\- Oh ¡no te hagas de rogar Michelle! lo estás deseando

\- No lo estoy deseando, no me gusta el contacto físico

\- Según con quien- murmuró Yaeko con una risilla- A mis oídos ha llegado que haces muy buenos masajes

\- Soy médico deportivo- aclaró con obviedad- Tengo que saber hacerlos

\- ¡Oh venga ya!- exclamó Sheila haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano- Dejaos de tonterías y vamos.

Y sin más abrazó a Michelle, seguida de una tímida Eva y de Yaeko, que casi se abalanzó sobre ellas ignorando las negativas de la mayor de las mujeres. Kanako se acercó un poco más reticente y Amelia se quedó a un lado, observando desde cierta distancia con las manos a la espalda. Finalmente por insistencia de las otras chicas e ignorando la mirada fulminante de su compañera de gimnasio, se unió a la muestra de cariño.

\- Huele a fresa…- murmuró Yaeko olfateando el aire- ¿quién huele a fresa?

\- Creo que soy yo- musitó Eva ocultando la cara en el hombro de Michelle, ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Eres mona hasta para eso- bufó Kanako. Parecía que lo hacía de broma, pero ninguna de las presentes lo tenía muy claro

\- Yo huelo vainilla- aportó Amelia intentando calmar el ambiente.

\- Eso es mi champú- Michelle, que finalmente se había resignado y se dejó abrazar movió ligeramente la cabeza echándose el pelo hacia atrás dado que tenía los brazos atrapados por sus amigas y no podía colocárselo con las manos- A veces cuando abro el bote me dan ganas de bebérmelo.

\- ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?- Sheila la miró con cierto asombro.

\- Yo la entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con el gel con olor a chocolate.

\- Joder Yaeko, vamos a tener que dejar de comprar ese gel o cualquier día acabamos en urgencias para hacerte un lavado de estómago.

\- Kana-chan…sabes que no lo haría de verdad- se quedó pensativa un momento- Creo…

\- ¿Podemos separarnos ya? Me estoy agobiando.

Cedieron a la petición de Michelle y se separaron no sin cierta incomodidad por parte de algunas. Entre conversaciones sobre olores, productos de higiene personal y de cosmética, que de alguna manera acabaron derivando en una discusión sobre si las fresas estaban más ricas solas, con chocolate, con nata o simplemente con azúcar; fueron a dejar, por sugerencia de la dueña, los abrigos en el coche de Michelle y finalmente empezaron su ronda por las tiendas de ropa. El centro comercial rebosaba "navidad" a borbotones. Los villancicos sonaban en bucle de fondo, la decoración en tonos verdes, dorados y rojos lo inundaba todo. Luces de colores acompañadas de falsos abetos y cajas vacías envueltas en papeles brillantes se repartían por cada esquina. Incluso siendo un día laborable las vacaciones escolares se hacían notar y el lugar estaba a rebosar de niños con sus madres y adolescentes. Personas comprando los regalos de última hora se movían entre el gentío con expresiones desesperadas y las manos vacías, otros en cambio cargaban bolsas y paquetes a dos manos, abriéndose paso a base de empujones.

Entraron en la primera tienda de la lista que habían decidido hacer para organizarse mejor. Como era de esperarse el ambiente festivo también se dejaba notar allí dentro y los percheros rebosaban de prendas con motivos navideños por un lado, y trajes y vestidos de fiesta por el otro. Tras haberlo hablado por whatsapp durante el fin de semana, habían optado por hacer un vistazo general de las tiendas, probarse lo que más les interesase y una vez finalizado el recorrido ir cada una a por el vestido que hubiese elegido. Así no habría arrepentimientos por parte de ninguna por haber comprado un vestido y ver más adelante otro que le gustaba más. Sheila y Eva rebuscaban en un perchero no muy convencidas, sacando de vez en cuando algún vestido y poniéndolo la una sobre la otra, pero ninguno parecía gustarles lo suficiente como para probárselo. Yaeko repetía constantemente que le daba igual el color y la forma, pero que quería un vestido con un escote amplio y bonito y que todos los que estaba viendo eran muy de abuela y no le gustaban. Kanako a su lado tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y simplemente asentía de vez en cuando. Paseaba los ojos por los percheros pero no les prestaba verdadera atención. Odiaba eso. Le gustaba la ropa e ir guapa pero no le gustaba tener que comprarse ropa nueva y más si se trataba de ropa elegante y yendo con Yaeko. Su amiga podía ponerse lo que quisiera y le quedaba bien, lo lucía y estaba espectacular. Pero ella…ella con su cuerpo de niña de 12 años ¡o menos! no encontraba nunca nada que le favoreciese lo suficiente. No llenaba ningún escote y la ropa solía quedarle grande de hombros y de largo, y muchas veces también de ancho en general. Tenía una complexión demasiado menuda hasta para las tallas más pequeñas de las tiendas y muchas veces acababa comprando en la sección infantil, lo cual era algo que le costaba horrores admitir. Resopló. Le iba a acabar ocurriendo lo que se imaginaba desde el momento en el cual habían decidido quedar para comprar los vestidos, que todas sus amigas volverían a casa con algo que las hiciese estar preciosas y ella se iría con las manos vacías. Cogió un vestido de un perchero por hacer algo y arrugó la nariz. Tan sólo con verlo en la percha se podía ver que no se adaptaría a su cuerpo, bueno, no importaba, ni siquiera le gustaba realmente.

\- ¿Sabes Kanako?- oyó la voz de Michelle acercándose a ella, quitándole la percha de las manos y volviéndola a dejar en su lugar- Creo que un vestido atado al cuello y que dejase la espalda al aire te favorecería mucho.

\- ¿Eh?- se giró un poco para mirarla directamente, cuestionándola.

\- Es cierto- aportó Amelia, que se situó a su derecha- No entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que te quedaría bien.

\- Sí- la rubia la miró poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja, analizándola- Hoy llevas un vestido ancho y no se nota tanto, pero cuando te he visto con otra ropa...- la hizo girarse un poco- La forma de tu espalda es muy bonita- Kanako enrojeció un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijesen ese tipo de cosas- Y tus hombros y clavículas también, se merecen que los enseñes un poco- sin más se alejó en la dirección en la que estaba Yaeko, dejando a la japonesa y a Amelia solas y en silencio.

\- En el fondo es un poco como una madre- murmuró Amelia señalando con la cabeza a la mujer que acababa de marcharse.

\- Sí- murmuró, llevándose las manos a los hombros y con una sonrisa asomándole a los labios- Lo es.

Michelle le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Yaeko, la cual tenía en las manos un vestido que le había gustado pero que miraba con cierta indecisión. Era bonito, desde luego, ceñido a la cintura, con una falda tableada, de un elegante satén de color negro y sobretodo, con un escote generoso, muy, muy generoso. Teniendo en cuenta el pecho de Yaeko probablemente estaría espectacular con él, y raro sería que Alex y ella no acabasen en algún rincón de la _Cucaracha _a lo largo de la noche haciéndose algo más que arrumacos. La japonesa la vio por el rabillo del ojo y le expuso sus dudas. Le gustaba, pero costaba un poco más de lo que tenía pensado gastarse y se planteaba si el escote en cuestión no sería demasiado. La animó a probárselo para terminar de aclararse y mientras la chica se cambiaba avisó al resto para que fuesen a dar su opinión. Algo avergonzada y mirando a Kanako de reojo, como esperándose que fuese a saltarle a la yugular, salió del probador y giró sobre sí misma. Decir que estaba espectacular era decir poco y aunque se miraba su escote con cierta indecisión Michelle se percató de la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se asomaba a sus labios cada vez que se reflejaba en el espejo. Sheila comentó que con un recogido con bucles y una gargantilla bonita sería el conjunto perfecto para ella, y también añadió que el vestido tenía el inconveniente de que en vista del pronunciado escote debería llevarlo sin sujetador en caso de finalmente comprárselo. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, hasta la propia Yaeko, que asintió, y a la cual curiosamente la idea de no llevar parte de su ropa interior le resultaba apetecible, en vista de la expresión traviesa que mostró en ese momento. Ninguna de las presentes necesitó preguntar en quién y sobre qué estaba pensando. Pero era su tarde de chicas y no iban a hablar de hombres, o más bien, no iban a dejar a su amiga hablar de Alex. Todas sabían que era un chico fabuloso y encantador que la trataba como a una reina, pero no necesitaban escuchar por enésima vez lo adorable que era "Pollito".

Cambiaron de tienda y tras una vuelta revisando percheros fue el turno de Sheila y de Amelia de probarse ropa. La primera de ellas salió del probador sin siquiera mostrarle a sus amigas cómo le quedaba, pero por la expresión de su cara dedujeron que nada bien. Desde el momento en el cual habían puesto pie en el local una dependienta no había dejado de seguirlas, haciéndole toda clase de recomendaciones y dándole consejos que no habían pedido, sugiriéndoles vestidos que ni les gustaban, ni les quedarían bien. Amelia había cedido a la presión y se había metido en el probador con una prenda que sus amigas tenían bien claro que le iba a sentar como una patada. De hecho ella misma, en cuanto se vio con el vestido color beige en la mano también lo pensó, pero se vio incapaz de decirle que no a la dependienta que la insistía con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Se miró en el espejo de probador, con su mochila de R2D2, sus simples vaqueros y su sudadera blanca. Esa era ella. Sencilla, sin complicaciones, buscando la comodidad y practicidad. Definitivamente no era la clase de persona que llevaba esa "cosa" elástica que tenía en la mano. De por sí no estaba acostumbrada a llevar faldas y vestidos habitualmente, pero sí que tenía alguno sobre todo para los días más calurosos de verano o cuando tenía que arreglarse para algún evento. Pero distaban mucho de la diminuta prenda que aún sujetaba en su puño. Pudo oír la voz de la dependienta en el exterior, diciéndole a sus amigas que se probasen más vestidos. Tras una serie de negativas algo dubitativas, un fulminante "NO" de Michelle consiguió hacer que la mujer se callase, Amelia soltó una risita conforme se quitaba la sudadera y se desataba las botas, en ocasiones le gustaría poder tener un carácter más parecido al de su amiga. Probablemente se evitaría muchos problemas.

Se miró en el espejo ya en ropa interior intentando desentrañar el misterio para ponerse ese vestido que no terminaba de entender cómo encajar con su cuerpo. ¡Todas sus amigas eran tan monas!… hasta Kanako, que tanto parecía odiar su poco pecho, era una monada en comparación con ella. Vale sí, tenía unos ojos bonitos y eso no lo podía negar, pero los ojos claros no eran nada llamativo en un país con un porcentaje tan alto de su población con los ojos azules. Miró la prenda con algo de confusión…no había cremallera por ningún lado, o no la veía al menos. Se encogió de hombros y se encasquetó el vestido por la cabeza, pero era muy estrecho. Comenzó un extraño baile para intentar bajarlo por sus hombros y por un momento llegó a creer que se había quedado atascada dentro. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y coger aire, no podía estar pasándole eso. Oyó a alguien acercarse al probador y entró en pánico ¿y si alguien abría la cortina y la encontraban allí así? ¡Medio desnuda! Y lo que es peor ¡atascada en un vestido! Además ni siquiera llevaba la ropa interior conjuntada. ¿Quién hace eso? Las tías de los anuncios y ya. El que las mujeres llevan el sujetador y las bragas a conjunto es un mito que deberían hacer desaparecer.

\- Amelia ¿pasa algo?- oh, era Eva. La encantadora Eva. Preguntándole si estaba bien. Si no estuviese semidesnuda y atascada en un vestido probablemente la habría abrazado.

\- ¿Sí?... ¿No?...¿No lo sé?

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- se miró en el espejo de refilón, no le hacía ninguna gracia que alguien la viese así, pero desde luego de entre todas las personas que estaban ahí fuera probablemente Eva era quien menos amenazante le resultaba.

\- Sí – suspiró resignada- por favor.

Su amiga pasó al interior del probador con ella, por suerte era lo suficientemente amplio como para no tener que estar muy apretadas. Eva no fue capaz de disimular la expresión de sorpresa al verla, pero en lugar de reírse de ella tiró del vestido y la ayudó a quitárselo de nuevo. Al contrario que ella, la joven no tardó en localizar una "cremallera invisible" disimulada en una de las costuras. Amelia se sintió rematadamente estúpida y miró a su amiga con cierta vergüenza, pero la chica fue lo suficientemente amable como para no comentar nada. La ayudó a terminar de ponérselo e instantáneamente se sintió incómoda. Notaba la tela pegándose a su cuerpo, sentía que la cremallera se le clavaba y notaba como si el vestido en la espalda le hiciese una bolsa. Se fijó por el rabillo del ojo en su imagen en el espejo del probador y un mohín de disgusto transformó su rostro. Estaba rarísima, y no sólo eso…estaba horrible. Sabía que este tipo de cosas no eran definitivamente para ella pero desde luego no se había llegado a imaginar que le quedaría tan horriblemente mal.

\- Es mejor que te veas un poco más de lejos- intentó animarla no muy convincentemente. Puede que Amelia no fuese un genio de la percepción como parecían serlo la propia Eva, Michelle o incluso Sheila, pero la expresión de su amiga le decía claramente que ese vestido no era para ella.

\- Supongo…

Algo cabizbaja salió del probador y cuando alzó la mirada se topó con Yaeko y Sheila mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, Kanako soltando una exclamación de sorpresa y tapándose la boca al instante y Michelle…la expresión de Michelle era similar a si acabase de encontrarse su coche estrellado contra un árbol después de haberlo dejado en manos de algún amigo. La dependienta por otra parte se acercó a ella llevándose las manos al pecho, dicidiéndole, de hecho, casi gritándole, lo guapa que estaba. Entendía que vender era su trabajo y que era probable que del número de ventas que hiciese dependería su salario pero… ¿Realmente era necesario mentir tan flagrantemente? Suspiró y se encogió de hombros mirando a las chicas, no se veía capaz de decirle a la entusiasmada dependienta que no le gustaba el vestido, entre otras cosas porque ni ella misma estaba convencida de si era debido a la prenda, a su cuerpo, o a ella en sí en su totalidad que no estaba hecha para estas cosas. Afortunadamente la franqueza de Michelle no tardó en dejarse ver y arrugando la nariz visiblemente se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza antes de arrancar a hablar.

\- No, definitivamente no. Quítate eso.

\- Hace una arruga rara ahí- señaló Kanako, animada por la rubia- Y ese color no es bonito.

\- Yo creo que estarías más guapa con algo azul o gris- añadió Sheila y todas asintieron, incluso Eva, que ya había salido del probador.

\- ¡O violeta!- aportó esta última

\- Y desde luego eres mucho más guapa que eso- dijo Yaeko mirando al resto como pidiendo apoyo. Sus amigas en seguida se unieron a su causa y empezaron a alabar todos sus supuestos puntos fuertes. Amelia sonrió, hacía poco más de un mes que las conocía y con algunas de ellas no había coincidido más de un par de veces. Pero sus largas charlas por whatsapp habían conseguido que estuviesen más unidas de lo que se había imaginado.

\- Es sólo porque no la veis arreglada, pero el vestido le queda muy bien- insistió la dependienta con una sonrisa cada vez más falsa.

\- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte?- estalló Kanako provocando que las miradas de todas se posasen en ella- Llevas desde que hemos entrado intentando vendernos cosas que no queremos ¡el trato al público no se hace así! Y créeme que sé de lo que hablo, soy camarera.

\- Es cierto- la apoyó Yaeko asintiendo con ganas.

\- Ya era hora de que alguien lo dijese- se unió Michelle. Sheila y Eva asintieron.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó la dependienta, sonando muy poco sincera- Es mi trabajo.

\- Y el mío es la anatomía y no te he abierto en canal aunque ganas no me faltan- todas las miradas se giraron hacia Michelle que puso los brazos en jarras muy ufana y resopló- ¿Qué?

\- Tenemos que hacer una foto de este momento, venid aquí- las animó Yaeko sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo del pantalón- agarró a Amelia del brazo y la rodeó los hombros- Tú en primer plano para que recordemos el horror que te intentaron vender.

\- ¡Eso, eso!- jaleó Kanako poniéndose al otro lado de Amelia y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos- Que quede como testimonio para no volver a este sitio.

Tras unas cuantas fotografías fallidas, un par más decentes, un filtro bonito y unas cuantas carcajadas, la imagen estaba subida en las redes sociales de Yaeko acompañada del comentario "Le intentaron vender este bodrio a NUESTRA Amelia". Debía reconocer que le estaba costando dejar de sonreír. Tenía amigas, claro que sí. Quería mucho a Xi y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Pero había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia encerrada en su casa trapicheando con su ordenador en lugar de haciendo las cosas supuestamente típicas de su edad, y en cierto modo sentía que con esas chicas estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

\- Vamos a quitarte esto- murmuró Eva por lo bajo guiando a Amelia de nuevo al probador.

La ayudó a desabrocharse la cremallera, que estaba en la espalda del vestido, y una vez se hubo puesto su ropa de nuevo salieron y se encontraron con que la dependienta se había batido en retirada y Sheila, Yaeko, Kanako y Michelle se reían. Dejaron la prenda en el montón en el cual se agolpaba ropa que había sufrido el mismo destino y salieron de la tienda en dirección a la siguiente de su lista.

En esta ocasión fueron a dar con un local bastante más decente, con ropa más bonita, de mejor calidad y sin dependientas acosadoras. Pero tenía un inconveniente frente a los que habían visitado con anterioridad. La calidad tenía un precio, y no era precisamente barato. Michelle lo sabía, desde el momento en el que habían apuntado la tienda en la lista por sugerencia de Sheila tenía claro que sus precios eran menos asequibles que los de otros lugares del centro comercial, y también tenía claro que probablemente sería allí donde encontraría el vestido que le gustaba. Ya sólo en el escaparate había visto un posible candidato, en un bonito azul cobalto, con el cuerpo de satén y la falda de chifón. De hecho si había algo que la impedía buscar el vestido en el interior de la tienda e ir a probárselo, era el hecho de que quería aprovechar unos elegantes zapatos rojos de tacón que se había comprado tiempo atrás y que apenas se ponía. Lamentablemente, el azul cobalto y el rojo intenso no se trataban de dos colores que combinasen especialmente bien, por no decir que podría estar cometiendo un atentado estético de intentar conjuntar ambas cosas. Sheila reconoció un poco avergonzada que ella compraba bastante en esa tienda, al fin y al cabo provenía de una familia acomodada que se podía permitir ese tipo de precios.

Al parecer no era a la única a la que le ocurrió algo similar, pues al alzar la vista se topó con que Eva y Sheila ya llevaban un par de vestidos cada una y seguían rebuscando entre los percheros charlando animadamente mientras se acercaban a Kanako y Yaeko, las cuales miraban la etiqueta con el precio de unos zapatos con una expresión horrorizada. Amelia estaba a su lado y rebuscaba con cierta desgana entre la ropa. Le dio un golpecito en el brazo y se acercaron al resto de sus amigas.

\- Con lo que cuesta este vestido podría comprar pizzas para dos semanas ¡o tres!-

\- No exageres- le reprochó Kanako. Yaeko le enseñó la etiqueta- Bueno quizás si…si no se apunta a comer Alex, claro

\- ¡Incluso viniendo a comer Pollito seguiría pudiendo comprar pizza tres semanas!

\- Lo que sea… ¿De verdad es necesario que lo relaciones todo con comida?- se rio Kanako volviendo a dejar el vestido en el perchero.

\- La vida se puede medir en buenos momentos, lo que viene a ser lo mismo que medirla en comida.

\- Mira, en eso estoy de acuerdo- la apoyó Michelle en cuanto ella y Amelia llegaron a su lado. Eva y Sheila las miraban con curiosidad. Para ellas que venían de familias pudientes si bien esos vestidos no eran una ganga tampoco eran un exceso.

\- La verdad es que mejor que los de la tienda de antes sí que son- divagó Kanako mientras pasaba los dedos por una gasa color morado- Me están dando ganas de probarme alguno aunque sólo sea para ver cómo queda.

\- A mí también- reconoció Yaeko en voz baja alargando la mano al vestido sobre el cual estaba quejándose momentos antes- Por probárselo sólo no pasa nada ¿no? ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor con cierta paranoia- Perdona por meterme contigo, eres bonito pero nunca podré tenerte.

Ante su último comentario Kanako echó a reír estrepitosamente, y el resto, hasta la propia Yaeko, no tardaron en acompañarla. Finalmente y tras dar otra vuelta por la tienda acabaron yendo a los probadores con al menos un vestido cada una, de hecho Sheila llegó hasta a llevarse tres diferentes. Ocuparon casi por completo la zona, teniendo que turnarse pues sólo había tres cubículos disponibles. No obstante la tienda estaba vacía a excepción de ellas así que no había clientes a los que pudiesen molestar. Yaeko y Kanako, que no tenían intención de comprar nada fueron junto con la mejicana, que era la que más ropa había escogido, las primeras en probarse.

En cuanto Yaeko salió luciéndose con el vestido ceñido color verde esmeralda que poco antes criticaba, sus amigas casi se quedaron sin aliento. Era una verdadera pena que no fuese a comprárselo, pues parecía hecho para la forma de su cuerpo. Con algo de pena e hinchando los mofletes con cierta decepción esperó junto al resto a que hiciesen aparición las otras dos chicas. Michelle debía reconocer que aunque no sintiese atracción sexual por sus amigas, le gustaban las mujeres tanto como los hombres, y desde luego Yaeko enfundada en esa prenda era todo un regalo para la vista. De hecho en ese momento agradecía más que nunca haber espantado a los moscones un rato antes, no se merecían el poder ver algo tan bonito. Conforme su mente daba vueltas, Sheila hizo aparición con el primero de sus vestidos. En un tono marfil, con el corte imperio, a la rodilla y mangas abullonadas de gasa. Con lo joven que era, las pecas que de vez en cuando se adivinaban en su cara y su sonrisa sincera, consiguió que Yaeko soltase una expresión enternecida llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- Estás muy guapa Sheila- la alabó Eva acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de las manos

\- ¿No es muy como de novia?- preguntó poco convencida mirándose al espejo de reojo.

\- A mí no me lo parece. Es más como de hada

\- Si, Amelia tiene razón. Pareces una ninfa, con una corona de flores estarías perfecta- comentó Michelle con total sinceridad. Todas pudieron ver como a Sheila se le enrojecían ligeramente las mejillas

\- Jo, gracias- respondió algo abrumada.

Miró a Eva y se sonrieron aun cogiéndose de las manos. Yaeko y Michelle intercambiaron opiniones entre ellas en absoluto mutismo, ninguna de las dos tuvo que poner en palabras sus pensamientos. No sabían que pasaba con sus dos amigas, pero si no fuese porque las chicas sentían una fuerte atracción por Adolf y Shokichi, jurarían que eran pareja. O por lo menos esa era la impresión que daban. Amelia, preocupada por la tardanza de Kanako y en cierto modo sintiéndose en deuda con ella por haberla animado antes, se acercó al probador y preguntó desde fuera si había algún problema. La chica negó pero poco después hizo aparición con una expresión de profunda decepción y el gorro de punto negro con orejitas de gato que llevaba ligeramente descolocado. Musitó que le quedaba muy grande de pecho e iba a marcharse para devolverlo a su sitio cuando Michelle la detuvo agarrándola del brazo. Yaeko se acercó a ellas y la miró con cierta angustia, al igual que Amelia, la cual no sabía muy bien de qué iba la cosa pero se lo podía imaginar.

\- Sólo es el primero que te pruebas, y de todos modos era demasiado caro- razonó Michelle alargando las manos hasta el gorro y recolocándoselo

\- Es cierto, tú mira como me quedaba a mí el de la tienda anterior- Kanako alzó la vista y miró a a Amelia con cierta curiosidad. Michelle sonrió, la chica había dado en el clavo.- ¡No pasa nada! Aún nos quedan muchas tiendas

\- Piensa la de pizza que podrás comprar con lo que te vas a ahorrar- colaboró Yaeko.

\- Eso es cierto

\- ¿Vosotras dos pensáis en algo que no sea comida?

\- En sex…

\- ¡No sigáis!- las cortó Kanako en cuanto empezaron a hablar al unísono, no pudieron evitar soltar una risa- Y tú estás espectacular- le recriminó en broma a Yaeko, la cual puso una pose sensual

\- ¿A que sí? Pero me lo voy a quitar antes de romperlo, o mancharlo o lo que sea.

No muy lejos de allí, de hecho a unos pocos metros de la tienda, Akari caminaba sin rumbo fijo con Marcos a su lado. Como no tenía aún traje para nochevieja y el tiempo se le estaba echando encima había decidido aprovechar que ya tenía su regalo de _Secret Santa_ encaminado para ir a comprárselo. En un principio le iba a acompañar Alex pero tenía entrenamiento así que Marcos, que estaba mortalmente aburrido en casa, se había ofrecido a ir con él. La búsqueda había sido más fructífera de lo que esperaba, pero no lo suficiente. Había encontrado un pantalón, camisa y corbata a su gusto, que portaba cuidadosamente doblados en la bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos. No obstante había sido incapaz de encontrar una chaqueta con la que se sintiese cómodo. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado y era bien consciente de ello, pero no imaginó que tanto como para no encontrar un traje que le cuadrase. Las que se había probado le ajustaban demasiado de los brazos y pecho, y le daba la impresión de que si se movía mucho con ellas la ropa podría llegar a romperse. Por un momento llegó a preguntarse cómo Joseph conseguiría trajes de su talla dado que era aún más corpulento que él, pero no tardó más que unos segundos en percatarse de que él se los mandaba hacer a medida. Maldito dinero. Gracias a ese apestoso papel y metal uno podía conseguir lo que quisiese en la vida. De hecho él había llegado a ver una chaqueta que le servía, pero su precio era el equivalente a lo que le costaría pagar la mensualidad del piso donde vivían durante 3 meses. Quizás no debería haber sido tan terco y haber aceptado la propuesta de Joe cuando le ofreció prestarle un traje, al fin y al cabo a Marcos y Alex se lo iban a dejar Keiji y Shokichi respectivamente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo resoplando.

\- Tío, deja de comerte la cabeza. Con el chaleco vas bien- le dijo Marcos algo hastiado de su actitud para a continuación hacer una pompa de chile y estallarla sonoramente- Eres peor que las chicas cuando empiezan a pensar modelitos.

\- No sé, vais a ir todos con chaqueta.

\- ¿Y qué más dará? Así vas más original- Akari miró a su amigo intentando discernir si era sincero o no. Su preocupación era una tontería y era plenamente consciente de ello, pero tampoco quería dar el cante siendo el único que no llevase chaqueta. Al fin y al cabo Shokichi les había insistido en que debían ir elegantes- Lo que te digo, fijo que ni las chicas se lo están pensando tanto- su amigo le miró y pudo ver como poco a poco sus ojos se abrían de par en par al observar algo a su espalda. Abrió la boca y a punto estuvo de caérsele el chicle, pero antes de que a Akari le diese tiempo a preguntar qué pasaba, Marcos lo agarró del brazo y se tiró al suelo detrás de un banco, arrastrándolo con él- …o quizás sí ¡agáchate!

\- ¿Pero qué coño haces?- le espetó zafándose de él con un tirón - ¡Trastornado!

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Marcos tiró de su brazo de nuevo y empezó a chistarle para que no dijese nada, indicándole con un gesto exagerado con la cabeza que mirase hacia su izquierda. Resignándose, Akari obedeció y sus ojos se toparon con una visión que no se esperaba y que le hizo notar una sensación agradable en el pecho. Sólo hacía 3 días que no la veía. Cuatro, si tenía en cuenta el día en el que estaban. Pero pese a ello la había echado muchísimo de menos y contaba los días que quedaban para la celebración del _Secret Santa_ en casa de Shokichi. Así que encontrársela de repente, luciendo su preciosa sonrisa, con ese vestido o camiseta o lo que fuese abrazando sus curvas y colocándose las gafas empujándolas por el puente…le había hecho sentir una euforia tal que al agarrarse al banco tras el cual se escondían, éste crujió. Tragó saliva. No entendía por qué Marcos le había hecho ocultarse. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo de su escondite e ir a saludarla, pero entonces se consiguió deshacer de su visión túnel y adoptó una perspectiva más general. Caminando junto a Michelle iban Amelia y Yaeko, seguidas de Sheila, la cual se separó de Kanako y Eva que charlaban entre ellas y parecían muy enfrascadas en su conversación. Dirigió la mirada a su amigo, el cual se asomaba por el respaldo del banco y se había puesto la capucha tapándose el pelo. Era evidente que tenía los ojos clavados en Kanako y la seguía conforme caminaba girando la cabeza en su dirección.

\- ¿No vamos a ir a saludarlas?- preguntó Akari incorporándose. Su amigo le hizo señas con la mano para que se agachase de nuevo, pero en lugar de ello se sentó en el banco y bajó la voz, hablando con él casi entre susurros - ¡Marcos!

\- Cállate, que nos van a oír- le siseó- Y escóndete, que nos ven.

\- Eso pretendo, son las chicas ¿por qué nos íbamos a esconder de ellas?- Akari no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando al mejicano – ¡Si te mueres de ganas de ir a decirle algo a Kanako!- Marcos le fulminó con la mirada y arrugó el gesto

\- Son un grupo de mujeres ¡juntas! - las empezó a seguir con la mirada de nuevo- Están tramando algo. Fijo- se ajustó más la capucha- Míralas, míralas como se ríen. Fijo que confabulan contra nosotros

\- ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? – preguntó con total sinceridad, no entendía de dónde venía la paranoia de Marcos – Estarán de compras

\- ¿Tú ves que lleven bolsas?- Akari negó con la cabeza- Es porque están maquinando - dijo plenamente convencido el rubio.

\- ¿No te parece un poco egocéntrico?- su amigo le cuestionó con la mirada- El creer que tiene algo que ver con nosotros. Son amigas, hablarán de sus cosas- se rascó la nuca. El discurso de Marcos si bien ridículo cada vez le estaba sonando menos inverosímil, y le había picado la curiosidad.

\- Ni de coña tío- replicó Marcos con obviedad- No tienen nada en común salvo nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué propones?- se resignó a seguirle el juego, las chicas cada vez estaban más lejos y realmente tenía muchas ganas de ir a saludar a Michelle- ¿Esconderte detrás de este banco hasta que se vayan?

\- No, algo muchísimo mejor- el rubio se frotó las manos y sonrió traviesamente- Seguirlas

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó con total incredulidad. Vieron a Michelle girarse y Akari se agachó en su asiento, ocultándose en el cuello de su abrigo - ¡No quiero ser un acosador!- gritó entre susurros. Marcos puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No seas exagerado, no las vamos a acosar- le recriminó- Sólo vamos a averiguar que hacen como sus amigos que somos.

\- ¿Y qué nos diferencia de un acosador?

\- Yo que sé, tío- se encogió de hombros- Muchas cosas…No seas así, seguro que quieres saber si Michelle habla de ti

\- Ya sé que habla de mi- contestó jactándose- Me lo dijo Eva.

\- ¿Y sabes lo que dice?- a Akari se le congeló la expresión en ese momento y su amigo se percató, esbozando una sonrisa sardónica- ¡Bingo!

\- No sé, tío. No me convence nada la idea- echó un último vistazo hacia las chicas, decidiesen lo que decidiesen hacer debería ser ya, pues iban a perderlas de vista entre la multitud- ¿Y si nos pillan?

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que nos podría pasar? Les decimos que estábamos de compras y al verlas de lejos las íbamos a saludar y ya está- Se incorporó finalmente y animó a Akari a levantarse

\- No quiero volver a tener problemas con Michelle otra vez- confesó pasándose la mano por la nuca- Últimamente me va muy bien con ella y quiero que siga así.

\- ¿No crees que te irá aún mejor si sabes lo que piensa de ti?- le dio una serie de codazos suaves alzando las cejas- Y la próxima vez que te quedes en su casa podrías hacer algo más que dormir en el sofá

\- ¡Para!- le dio un empujón apartándole de él, para que dejase de darle golpes con el codo- No quiero volver a traicionar su confianza. Y además eso que dices no es posible, deja de insistir con ello.

\- Joder Akari, tío – se rio- estás pilladísimo por Michelle.

\- ¿Me meto yo contigo porque te guste Kanako?- desvió el tema hábilmente, provocando que Marcos enrojeciese y le mirase con cierta incredulidad.

\- Voy a matar a Alex- gruñó por lo bajo apretando los puños y con una expresión mezcla entre la vergüenza y el enfado

\- No ha sido cosa de Alex, Capitán Obvio- Akari soltó una carcajada nasal- ¿Crees que de verdad estarán hablando de nosotros igual que nosotros hablamos de ellas?

\- Eso, amigo mío- Marcos le posó una mano en el hombro- Hay que comprobarlo.

Seguía sin estar convencido, pero la curiosidad finalmente pudo más que el sentido común y se dejó arrastrar por su amigo, el cual le agarró del brazo y tiró de él unos metros para soltarle después. Akari también se puso la capucha de su abrigo con la intención de no ser reconocido en caso de que los viesen, y clavó su mirada en el grupo de mujeres a las cuales iban a seguir. O más bien, en el cuerpo de cierta docente rubia cuyas hipnóticas caderas se contoneaban de lado a lado conforme caminaba. No había hablado mucho con ella desde los sucesos ocurridos en el despacho de Joseph la semana anterior. Pese a que tras ello habían pasado un rato en la cafetería charlando e incluso había llegado a hacer el tonto con sus gafas para animarla, la imagen de la mujer en ropa interior, frente a él, y guiándole la mano a su exuberante pecho no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Podía recordar el momento con la misma intensidad que lo vivió entonces, en su cerebro estaban grabados esos ojos azules clavados en los suyos. Y tampoco se olvidaba de lo que su tacto pudo sentir, los olores que impregnaban el despacho, el sonido de la voz de Michelle pidiéndole que se tranquilizase y del intenso calor que había sentido tanto en su entrepierna como irradiando del cuerpo de la chica.

Cuando la veía ahora no podía evitar desnudarla de nuevo con su imaginación, y no porque no le gustase su ropa. Le encantaba. De hecho todas sus amigas parecían ir especialmente guapas, o quizás simplemente fuese que al verlas todas juntas desprendían un aura que las hacía aumentar su atractivo, no estaba muy seguro. El caso es que si bien no tenía muy claro si lo que llevaba Michelle era un vestido o una camiseta, la forma en la cual la tela elástica en color vino abrazaba su diminuta cintura, se ajustaba a sus generosos pechos y dibujaba esa curva de la espalda que tanto le gustaba; estaba seguro de que las ganas de quitárselo y encerrarse con ella en un probador eran muy reales. Y esas piernas que tanto le gustaban, contorneadas, fuertes, enfundadas en esas medias opacas hasta mitad del muslo y semitransparentes por encima, se las imaginaba desnudas y alrededor de su cintura mientras la embestía contra la pared de dicho habitáculo haciéndola gemir. Era un maldito pervertido, si supiese en lo que estaba pensando probablemente dejaría de dirigirle la palabra.

\- Joder tío- Marcos interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo cual agradeció interiormente pues estaban yendo por unos derroteros que podrían no ser los adecuados en un centro comercial atestado de gente- Tengo que reconocer que el culo de Michelle es impresionante.

\- ¡Eh!- le dio un manotazo en el brazo- ¿A ti no te interesaba Kanako?

\- S-sí- reconoció a duras penas enrojeciendo ligeramente- Lo cual no quiere decir que no aprecie otras mujeres, y tienes muy buen gusto- le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y tras ello le hizo detenerse de golpe, empujándolo detrás de un macetero.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó confuso mirando a su alrededor

\- Agáchate que nos ven- le apremió tirando de su manga- Se han parado, creo que van a entrar a esa tienda.

Efectivamente, desde su precario escondite las vieron entrar en la tienda en cuestión. Las primeras en hacerlo fueron unas emocionadas Yaeko y Sheila, que por lo que pudieron ver los chicos a través del cristal del escaparate se abalanzaron sobre un perchero nada más cruzar la puerta. Kanako y Eva por su parte se detuvieron un instante en la entrada, un poco más reticentes, como si tuviesen miedo de entrar o algo similar. La japonesa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró al suelo con algo de angustia antes de dirigirle una sonrisa algo forzada a Eva, que se la devolvió. Akari pudo oír a Marcos chascando la lengua con disgusto y al seguir la trayectoria de su mirada se percató de que sus ojos estaban sobre Kanako y mostraba una expresión algo preocupada. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda que su amigo cuestionó mudamente, pero con un gesto con la mano señalando a las mujeres frente a ellos le indicó que lo obviase y se centrase en lo que estaban haciendo. No obstante y provocando en ambos un suspiro de alivio, Michelle y Amelia se acercaron a las dos chicas que seguían parapetadas en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar y la primera posando la mano en la espalda de Kanako, mientras la segunda sonreía amablemente a Eva, las hicieron pasar al interior y empezar a buscar entre los percheros. Tras dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial pero con muchas ganas de oír sus conversaciones, Marcos y Akari entraron también en el comercio, ocultándose entre percheros y maniquíes e intentando confundirse entre el resto de clientes.

\- …sólo digo que a veces no me siento mujer del todo- empezaron a oír el extracto de la conversación de Eva y Kanako, las cuales miraban vestidos con algo de desánimo.

\- A mí también me pasa- sin duda esa era la voz de Eva.

\- ¿Cómo te va a pasar?- exclamó una voz con cierta indignación, sólo podía ser Kanako- Eres la representación del prototipo perfecto de mujer.

\- No tanto- la oyeron resoplar- es difícil encontrar ropa, la espalda se duele, es incómodo para actividades tan normales como llevar un cinturón de seguridad…¡preferiría un cuerpo como el tuyo!

\- ¿Qué? No lo puedes decir en serio ni de coña- una carcajada sardónica se dejó oír- A mí sí que me gustaría tener tu cuerpo y no este aspecto de no haber cumplido más de 12 años.

\- A mí me gusta tu cuerpo….- murmuró Marcos en una voz tan baja que Akari apenas sí llego a escucharla. No obstante estaba claro que su amigo no lo había dicho con intención de que él se enterase así que hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

Ambas de alejaron hasta otra zona de la tienda, pero los chicos no se atrevieron a cambiar sus posiciones. Habrían jurado que hubo un momento en el cual Michelle los miró directamente pero dado que luego siguió a lo suyo como si nada concluyeron que no había sido más que su imaginación, fruto de la paranoia de sentir que les iban a pillar de un momento a otro. La susodicha, que charlaba con Amelia y llevaba un vestido colgado del brazo, siguió la misma dirección que las otras dos chicas. Sheila y Yaeko se reunieron con ellas cargando un montón de ropa con la que atosigaban a Eva y Kanako. A los oídos de los chicos llegaban fragmentos de conversaciones en los cuales las animaban a probárselos y las insistían de múltiples maneras. Eva acabó cediendo a las peticiones de Sheila y aceptó una prenda, Kanako por su parte rechazó con una sonrisa las sugerencias de Yaeko, que acompañada de la mejicana fue a devolverlo todo a su sitio con una expresión de decepción.

Akari se recolocó en su escondite, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Marcos que seguía con sus ojos clavados en Kanako. Charlaba con Eva y si bien el resto de las chicas seguían rebuscando ropa, ellas lo habían dado por imposible. Al japonés le daba la impresión de que su amigo se moría de ganas de salir de detrás del perchero que les ocultaba y decirle algo, pero sabía que era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que los descubriesen tan fácilmente. Podía decir lo que quisiese, pero el hecho de que Kanako le preocupaba era tan evidente que no era capaz de entender aún como ella no se había dado cuenta de ello. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de la suerte que tenían y de la oportunidad que estaban desperdiciando por simple cabezonería. Eran idiotas, y mucho. Él por su parte, devolvió su atención a Michelle, que en esos momentos buscaba algo en su bolso y no tardó en dar con ello, el teléfono móvil. La vio desbloquear la pantalla con una sonrisa ¿a qué se debería? ¿Quién la habría escrito o llamado? Quizás es que habían quedado con alguien, chicos o algo así y por eso iban todas tan guapas.

Le pareció que la mujer tecleaba algo, sonrió de nuevo bloqueando la pantalla y…en esos momentos su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Y no sólo eso, sino que la fanfarria de victoria característica de los _Final Fantasy _acompañó dicha vibración. Por fortuna no solía mantener el sonido de su teléfono muy alto, pero si las miradas matasen, Marcos podría llegar a ser culpado por homicidio ante un juez y probablemente sería condenado. Volviéndose torpe por momentos sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y a punto estuvo de caérsele, lo silenció aunque ya era demasiado tarde y se le heló la sangre al ver el nombre que acompañaba el mensaje de nueva notificación "Michelle". Lo sabía, Michelle lo sabía. De alguna manera los había visto u oído y era consciente de que las estaban siguiendo. Quería que se lo tragase la Tierra, o volatilizarse, o incluso sufrir combustión espontánea. Lo que fuese con tal de no tener que explicarle a su profesora por qué la estaban espiando a ella y sus amigas. Tiró con nerviosismo de la manga de Marcos, mostrándole la pantalla. Su amigo se puso pálido y le instó entre susurros a que abriese el mensaje para ver qué le decía, mirando a su alrededor con cierto pánico. Akari entró en la aplicación tras secarse el sudor de las manos en los pantalones, seguro que era un mensaje diciéndole que era un pervertido, o un acosador, o que dejase de seguirla o algo así.

\- No está mirando hacia aquí, ha guardado el móvil- animó Marcos casi más a sí mismo que a Akari, pasándose la mano por el pelo- Seguro que es una coincidencia

\- Te aseguro que con Michelle pocas cosas son coincidencias- golpeó la pantalla del teléfono con la uña- ¡Vamos, abre! ¿Por qué siempre va lento en el peor momento?- miró a Marcos, el cual le instaba a que se diese prisa- No me mires a mí y míralas a ellas ¿qué hacen?

\- Ver vestidos

\- ¿Y Michelle?

\- Habla con Amelia. Ha sido una coincidencia seguro- bufó- Pero para otra vez silencia el móvil si vamos a seguir a alguien

\- Oh no, no, no- negó con la cabeza- No habrá próxima vez créeme. Ya abrió- resopló. Se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo realmente necesario, y notaba un nudo en la boca del estómago. Estaba en cuclillas y por acostumbrado que estuviese a esa postura se vio obligado a apoyar una mano en el suelo para no caerse porque el ticnervioso de su pierna le estaba desestabilizando.- Oh….nada. No tiene que ver con esto

\- ¿Y qué te dice?- se rio entre murmullos- Porque acabas de poner tal cara de idiota que parece que te ha mandado una foto ligera de ropa.

\- N-no te incumbe- carraspeó y guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo, asegurándose de nuevo de que estuviese silenciado.

Le había preguntado qué tal llevaba el regalo del _Secret Santa_ y si finalmente se le había ocurrido algo. La mujer que le tenía enamorado estaba de compras con sus amigas, y se había tomado la molestia de en mitad de su diversión enviarle un mensaje para preguntarle por algo que sabía que le preocupaba. Y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor por seguirla. Tenía tantas, pero tantas ganas de salir de allí, acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo que casi hasta podía notar las manos quemándole buscando el contacto con su piel. La miró de nuevo, hablando con su amiga y comentando entre ellas algo de una prenda que tenían en las manos, no era capaz de explicar el por qué, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que su profesora sabía perfectamente que estaban siendo seguidas y por quién. Algo inquieto se comunicó precariamente con Marcos entre susurros y gestos, y decidieron cambiarse de sitio por si acaso, Intentando de paso oír alguna de las conversaciones entre sus amigas.

\- Kanako. Si te gusta prueba con este- ante la frase Marcos a punto estuvo de salir de su escondite, Akari le detuvo agarrándole de la cazadora de cuero y cuestionándole sin decir palabra alguna, mirándole con cierta incredulidad

\- Quiero ver qué se pone- susurró. Su amigo se puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que se callase y el mejicano volvió a su posición arrugando el ceño.

\- No tiene mala pinta- la oyeron soltar un sonoro suspiro- Pero…no sé, Michelle.

\- Vamos, anda- Akari se asomó a tiempo de ver a la protagonista de sus sueños húmedos agarrando por los hombros a Kanako y guiándola hasta la zona donde se ubicaban los probadores. No podrían verlas desde su posición pero si agudizaban lo suficiente el oído serían capaces de escucharlas.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales, en vista de lo que pudieron entender, Sheila y Eva se habían probado ropa, pero la primera prefería lo que había visto en otra tienda y a la segunda no le quedaba bien. Su conversación giró un buen rato en torno a temas que poco o nada tenían que ver con ellos, lo que hizo que Akari le dirigiese una expresión reprobatoria a Marcos. Tal y como se había imaginado y por mucho que su amigo se empeñase, las chicas tenían muchas más cosas de las que hablar a parte de ellos.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije- le recriminó haciendo una seña con la mano en dirección a sus amigas

\- Tú espera un rato, ya verás como acaban hablando de nosotros

\- Marcos, a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si tuvieses aún un poquitito más de ego- resopló- Yo creo que estallarías

\- ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene eso?- se molestó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo- Has venido porque has querido, no me vengas con eso como si te hubiese obligado.

\- Pues casi- se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y Marcos lo miró con total incredulidad- …¿por qué van tan guapas?- cambió de tema repentinamente- ¿Habrán quedado con alguien?

\- Ay, Akari, Akari…- Marcos negó con la cabeza y le apoyó la mano en el hombro- ¡Qué poco sabes de mujeres!- Akari enarcó una ceja ligeramente confundido, clavando la vista en la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro y luego en él- ¡Pero qué poco!

\- Ya claro…¿y se supone que TÚ eres el experto?- soltó una risotada sardónica- Permíteme dudarlo en vista de lo bien que se te da NO enfadar a Kanako

\- Muy listillo estás tú últimamente. Si tan bien se te da ¿qué has conseguido tú con Michelle, eh? – se mesó una barba imaginaria y sonrió con algo de malicia- ¡Ah sí! Quedarte a dormir en su casa y acabar en el sofá con su gata- le dio una palmada en la espalda- Una experiencia única, desde luego

Akari suspiró y puso los brazos en jarras. Precisamente por estas cosas era por lo que no le gustaba hablar con Marcos de Michelle, y la razón por la cual había esperado a que no estuviese en casa para contarle a Alex que la había tenido semidesnuda delante de él en una situación que no sabía si describir como excitante, como incómoda o como ambas cosas a la vez. Desde luego la escena se le había grabado a fuego en la mente y la imagen de sus turgentes pechos apretados en su ropa interior le había llevado a desatar de la manera más grafica posible sus fantasías más profundas.

\- Está bien- claudicó, si quería rebatir a Marcos se veía en la obligación de contarle cosas que se había callado y no eran ni el momento ni el lugar- Qué es lo que tengo que saber de ellas.

\- Verás- le pasó el brazo por los hombros- Cuando las mujeres dicen que no se ponen guapas para los hombres sino por ellas mismas, dicen la verdad- Akari lo miró con cierta extrañeza y Marcos le golpeo con el dedo en el pecho- Ni por ti, ni por mí, ni por ningún hombre…sino por otras mujeres.

\- Creo que no te sigo- Marcos iba a replicarle cuando la voz entusiasmada de Yaeko desde los probadores les interrumpió.

\- ¡Kanako estás guapísima!

El mejicano soltó a Akari al instante y salió de su escondite acercándose lo máximo posible a la zona en la que ellas estaban. Él lo siguió a regañadientes, se estaban exponiendo demasiado y si alguna de ellas salía de los probadores en ese momento se toparían de bruces con ellos.

\- Es verdad, te queda genial- esa era Sheila

\- La verdad es que me gusta bastante- reconoció Kanako, por el tonto de su voz supieron que estaba sonriendo. Akari desvió su mirada a Marcos un instante, parecía ansioso por verla, pero al mismo tiempo su expresión se había relajado y mostraba también una sonrisa.

\- Te dije que tenías una espalda muy bonita- ante las palabras de Michelle, Marcos se acercó un poco más a los probadores y agudizó el oído.

\- ¡Y además tienes lunares!- Eva exclamó bastante más emocionada de lo que cabría esperar. El mejicano tragó saliva sonoramente

\- ¿Y?

\- Los lunares en la espalda son muy sexys, Kana-chan- hizo una pausa- No pongas esa cara, es cierto. Si quieres le puedo preguntar a Pollito

\- Déjalo, me basta con oír tus conversaciones empalagosas con Alex en casa. No nos avergüences a todas teniéndolas en público también.

\- Lo dices como si fuese terrible…jo

\- Lo son Yaeko, lo son- corroboró Sheila. No podían ver a Kanako, pero tenían claro que le estaba dirigiendo una expresión de victoria a su compañera de piso.

\- ¡Lo que os pasa es que tenéis envidia!

\- Muchísima- el tono de Michelle había sido tan sarcástico que a Akari casi le había dolido.

\- ¿Te gusta de verdad?- cuestionó Amelia desviando de nuevo la atención de todos a la verdadera protagonista del momento.

\- Sí. Gracias chicas

\- De nada, pero fue Amelia la que lo vio

\- Pero sólo me fijé por lo que Michelle te había dicho antes de la espalda, la talla la escogió ella.

\- Dada mi profesión lo menos que puedo hacer es saber calcular proporciones corporales.

\- No es por interrumpir esta maravillosa muestra de romance entre vosotras pero…Kanako ¿te has dado cuenta de que con ese vestido no puedes llevar sujetador?- preguntó Sheila. Akari pudo ver como Marcos se tensaba y apretaba los puños.

\- De hecho casi ni bragas

\- ¡Yaeko!

En eso momento a Akari le dio la impresión de que algo se rompía dentro de Marcos. Su cara enrojeció, empezó a dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones lenta y sonoramente mirando al techo y cerraba y abría los puños casi compulsivamente. Le resultaba hasta enternecedor y se habría reído si no fuese porque si esa misma conversación girase en torno a cierta rubia en lugar de referirse a Kanako, su estado sería bastante más lamentable.

\- Sí me había dado cuenta, y me da igual- no sabían cómo sería su cara, pero su voz sonó muy poco convincente- Además Yaeko, tú con el tuyo tampoco puedes llevar sujetador.

\- No creo que eso sea un problema, tendrá toda la noche al lado a alguien encantado de hacer esa labor- se produjo durante un instante un silencio absoluto tanto entre las chicas como entre ellos dos. Esa frase tan poco característica de ella, había salido de la boca de la aparentemente inocente Eva. Tras el momento incómodo se oyó una carcajada de Michelle, que contagió a las demás e incluso a Marcos y Akari, que se tapaban la boca en el exterior intentando no hacer ruido.

\- ¿Y si mejor seguimos probándonos?- Amelia interrumpió entre risas- ¿Quién queda?

\- Yo- al oír responder a Michelle, Akari sintió un vuelco en el estómago – Ahora salgo.

Los segundos, o minutos, o lo que fuesen que pasaron desde que la mujer dijo esa frase hasta que las exclamaciones de admiración por parte de sus amigas se hicieron oír, al japonés se le hicieron eternos. Ahora entendía a Marcos. Se moría de ganas de cruzar la puerta que las separaba de las chicas e ir a ver qué demonios se estaba probando, o mejor aún, ayudarla a quitárselo. ¿Qué clase de sujetador llevaría? ¿Sería como el del otro día? Se pasó las manos por la cara, en ocasiones le gustaría tener una mente menos gráfica, o no tan creativa, especialmente cuando estaba en lugares públicos, acompañado por un amigo y a escasos metros de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Marcos le dio un codazo cuestionándole qué le pasaba, él simplemente negó con la cabeza e intentó vaciar su cerebro pensando en unicornios, arcoíris y demás cosas no erótico-festivas. Pero no funcionó, y menos aun cuando al otro lado de la pared no hacía más que oír las voces de sus amigas halagando el cuerpo de Michelle, remarcando que con una anatomía como la suya hasta con un saco de patatas sería atractiva.

\- La sensualidad es actitud, os lo digo siempre

\- Es fácil decirlo cuando se es tú, Michelle- apuntó Kanako, el resto de las voces de sus amigas se hicieron oír apoyando la idea

\- ¿Creéis que tengo súper poderes o algo así?

\- Sí- contestaron todas al unísono.

\- Pues no- respondió algo mosqueada- voy a cambiarme.

Akari frunció el ceño ¿no se daban cuenta de lo que la presionaban diciéndole cosas así? Sí, era con buena intención pero proyectaban de ella una imagen de perfección que sabía que Michelle se obligaba a mantener. Le daba la impresión de que a veces la trataban, ya no sólo ellas si no la gente en general, como si nunca dudase o como si todo le saliese bien por ciencia infusa y no por todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que había detrás. Se frotó la nunca, no entendía cómo para los demás era tan difícil descifrarla. Evidentemente no es que él supiese todo lo que pensaba, ni cómo actuaría en cada momento, de hecho había cosas de ella que le sorprendían cada día pero aun así…Resopló y le dio un toque a Marcos en el brazo para ir a agazaparse a otro sitio, si las chicas salían ahora de los probadores se encontrarían con ellos y ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de dar explicaciones coherentes.

Las vieron salir dejando los vestidos en el montón de ropa que una dependienta les indicó, a excepción de Kanako, la cual fue hacia la caja con él mientras el resto se apartaban hacia un lado para no molestar al resto de clientes. Marcos echó a andar hacia la puerta, escondiéndose como buenamente podía para que no les descubriesen. En el momento en el cual Akari iba a seguirle…lo vio. Kanako, justo en frente suyo, agachándose para recoger una moneda que se le había caído de la cartera. Afortunadamente para él y desafortunadamente para ella, la falda de vuelo que llevaba se levantó dejándole al japonés disfrutar de un plano perfecto de la ropa interior de su amiga. Apartó la vista al instante, sintiendo que acababa de ver algo que no debería haber visto y llamó a su amigo con un susurro ahogado, parapetándose con él detrás de un mostrador repleto de pantalones.

\- Acabo de verle las bragas a Kanako.

\- ¿Qué?- Marcos intentó salir de su escondite pero Akari lo agarró del brazo y le devolvió a su sitio- ¿Cómo? ¡Tío, eso se avisa antes!

\- No ha sido a propósito, estaba enfrente de mí, se agachó y pasó.

\- Pero….¡me estás mintiendo!- le acusó- ¡Lleva medias!

\- Y luego me dices que yo no sé nada de mujeres ¡las medias no so opacas del todo!- carraspeó- Además esas son de las transparentes.

\- Mentira, son rosas con alpacas

\- Qué bien te las conoces ¿no?- Marcos le hizo un corte de manga pero decidió obviarlo- Las alpacas o lo que sea sólo llegan a medio muslo

\- Qué bien te las conoces tú también- le recriminó visiblemente molesto. Se cruzó de brazos y se asomó sobre los pantalones, pero Kanako ya estaba pagando y no parecía que fuese a agacharse de nuevo. Se estaba comportando como si fuese un preadolescente hormonado que tiene que conformarse con observar a sus compañeras de clase de lejos, pero en el fondo debía reconocer se lo estaba pasando bien. Miró a Akari el cual le observaba con curiosidad, esperando su reacción. Se aclaró la garganta y con cierta ansia, preguntó- ¿Cómo eran?

\- ¿Eh?- Akari arrugó la nariz, se esperaba cualquier cosa por parte de Marcos, todo menos eso.

\- Yo que sé, tío- le agarró de los hombros y le agitó un poco- ¡El color! ¡La forma! Que todo hay que decírtelo, joder.

\- No me fijé tanto- Marcos le miró no creyéndose sus palabras. Él tampoco se las habría creído de estar en su posición- En serio, tío, que no…

\- Akari, mentir está feo.

\- No me des discursitos moralistas

\- Akari….por favor- eso casi había sonado como una súplica. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y contestó como buenamente pudo.

\- De rayas….negras y rosas, o algo así- enrojeció- No sé tío, aparté la vista en cuanto las vi.

\- ¿Tenían encaje?

\- ¡Marcos!- el susodicho lo miró con cara de consecuencias- Creo que no…

\- Y…

\- Se marchan ¡vamos!- le interrumpió dándole una palmada en el brazo y tiró de él hacia la salida, refugiándose tras un maniquí hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente como para que ellos pudieran salir de la tienda sin peligro de ser descubiertos.

No obstante, los pobres chicos no eran conscientes de que ya hacía mucho rato que alguien se había percatado de su presencia. Alguien que en ese mismo instante los observaba reflejados en la cámara frontal de su teléfono móvil mientras fingía que hacía una fotografía en otra dirección. Michelle sonrió para sí devolviendo el aparato a su bolso, ninguna de sus amigas parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Marcos y Akari llevaban un buen rato tras ellas, y era evidente que ellos tampoco sabían que estaban siendo observados...


	49. La sensualidad es actitud 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Por si no lo sabéis FanFiction ha estado caído todo el día de ayer y parte de hoy, no siendo posible loguearse en la página. Hasta hace unas horas, que ha parecido recuperarse, nos hemos visto en la situación de que no teníamos claro si podríamos subir el capítulo o no debido a ello, y precisamente por no poder loguearnos no tendríamos forma de avisar. En parte por ello y por otras causas, estamos creando un grupo de FB en el cual subir información sobre la serie original y en el que además avisaremos en caso de que surja un inconveniente de última hora y no podamos subir capítulo ni avisar por esta vía. Una vez lo tengamos, os diremos cuál es.**

**Segunda y última parte del capítulo de la compra de las chicas. Akari y Marcos han sido descubiertos por Michelle, que además ha captado con su teléfono la prueba del delito. ¿Se lo dirá a las otras chicas? ¿preferirá guardarse el secreto? o...¿puede que esté planeando algo?**

**El capítulo del sábado será uno más corto en el cual un par de personajes reflexionarán (entre otras cosas) sobre lo acontecido en este capítulo y lo que puede deparar el _Secret Santa_, que puede ser mucho y a varios niveles.**

**\- Título: La sensualidad es actitud****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 14555  
\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Eva, Kanako, Yaeko, Sheila, Amelia y Marcos.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LA SENSUALIDAD ES ACTITUD- PARTE 2**

Michelle se había percatado al salir de la anterior tienda, nada más poner el pie fuera sintió que las estaban vigilando. Se llevó un buen susto al principio, pensando que serían los babosos con los que se habían encontrado antes que había vuelto buscando la revancha. Por ello en cuanto vio a Eva y Kanako plantadas delante de la puerta de la tienda que acababan de abandonar fue a buscarlas. No quería que se repitiese la escena anterior. Sabía que Kanako no tendría problema alguno para lidiar con ellos, pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que tuviese que pasar un mal rato , ni mucho menos que la pobre Eva tuviese que repetir la experiencia. Para su alivio, una vez en el interior de la tienda pudo escuchar el comentario de Marcos respecto a que a él le gustaba el cuerpo de Kanako y se vio en la obligación de aguantarse la risa. Vaya par de idiotas. Entendía que el rubio no recordase su excelente oído ¿pero Akari?

Sin embargo, nunca estaba de más hacer una doble comprobación por si acaso. Dejó pasar unos minutos para hacerles creer que ninguna de ellas los había localizado, y decidió divertirse un poco. La sintonía característica del teléfono de su alumno resonó segundos después de que le mandase un mensaje y ahogó una carcajada que a punto estuvo de escapar de su boca, tarea que se le volvió aún más ardua cuando empezó a escucharles discutir entre ellos escondidos detrás de un perchero cargado de ropa de abrigo. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Desde luego el hecho de sentirse observada era de todo menos agradable, y si en vez de sus dos amigos se tratasen de cualquier otra persona no le haría ni las más mínima gracia. Pero los conocía lo suficiente, especialmente a Akari, como para saber que sus intenciones no eran malas. Y de hecho, estaba segurísima de que el instigador de todo había sido Marcos y el japonés simplemente se había dejado engatusar. Ya se encargaría de reñirle más adelante, pero por el momento, prefería jugar un poco. Incluso desde esa distancia podía oírlos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más se confiaban, por lo que hablaban cada vez más alto es iban más y más descuidados en sus movimientos. Tenía intención de aprovechar que la siguiente tienda era muy pequeña y probablemente no se atreverían a entrar, para contarles a las chicas lo que ocurría y la emboscada que estaba planeando. Pero a este paso y en vista de lo negligentes que estaban siendo ocultando su presencia, sus amigas se iban a dar cuenta de un momento a otro que las estaban siguiendo y dudaba que tuviesen piedad. Bueno, probablemente Eva y Amelia sí, pero de las otras tres no estaba tan segura.

Le estaba cada vez costando más aguantar la risa. Acababa de verlos por el rabillo del ojo reflejados en un escaparate, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que así podían descubrirlos y agazapándose a duras penas detrás de una papelera. Podía verlos perfectamente y si cualquiera de sus amigas se daba la vuelta lo harían también. Intentando salvar la poca dignidad que les quedaba a los chicos, las animó a caminar más rápido y entrar en el siguiente local de su lista. ¡Qué demonios! Tenía ganas de llevar a cabo su emboscada y si los descubrían ya no iba a poder hacerlo. Antes de soltar la bomba dejó que continuasen con la búsqueda de sus vestidos. Amelia y Eva eran las únicas que quedaban, el resto de ellas, salvo Kanako que había decidido comprárselo ya, los habían dejado en sus respectivas tiendas a la espera por si veían algo que les gustase aún más. Eva parecía preocupada. Se había probado ya un montón de cosas y nada parecía encajar con su más que generoso pecho. O directamente no le servía, o sí pero le quedaba demasiado justo, o demasiado exuberante para su gusto, si conseguía que el pecho le quedase bien la cintura le venía grande… Iba a intervenir, cuando Sheila le aconsejó muy acertadamente que podría llevar un top bonito con una falda elegante y a la alemana se le iluminó el rostro. Era algo tan básico que Michelle no era capaz de entender cómo no se le había ocurrido a ninguna de ellas antes. Ambas chicas se alejaron de la zona donde se agolpaban vestidos y fueron a ver faldas, y esta vez sí, Eva se cargó de prendas. Yaeko no tardó en unirse a ellas emocionada por los nuevos acontecimientos y una vez hubieron seleccionado unas cuantas prendas entre la japonesa y Sheila casi la arrastraron para ir a buscar partes de arriba. Por otra parte Amelia y Kanako miraban ropa en otra zona de la tienda, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño del local no necesitarían ni siquiera alzar la voz para hablar unas con otras pese a estar en diferentes partes del comercio. Miró hacia fuera aprovechando el gran ventanal del escaparate, a tiempo de atisbar a Akari y Marcos, que estaban asomados a un macetero, refugiarse tras el mismo. ¿Pero cómo podían ser tan tremendamente obvios?

\- Michelle- la voz de Kanako la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se acercó a sus amigas con una sonrisa- ¿qué te parece este para Amelia?- Observó el vestido que su amiga le tendía. En un bonito gris perlado, de encaje, con un corte muy sencillo amplio desde el cuello y ligeramente acampanado, que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y tenía una manga que se ensanchaba hacia su final y llegaba hasta el codo. Visualizó a Amelia con él y asintió inconscientemente, definitivamente ese era el vestido para ella.

\- Amelia- su amiga estaba distraída rebuscando en otro perchero y alzó la cabeza al oír su nombre, cuestionándola- Kanako ha encontrado este vestido para ti. Creemos que te quedará bien.

Se acercó a ellas un poco reticente. Ya les había dicho que no solía llevar vestidos ni arreglarse mucho y que todo eso le resultaba un poco raro y se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar. No obstante por su expresión supieron que la prenda le llamó la atención y confirmaron que le gustaba cuando cogió la percha y empezó a acariciar una de las mangas.

\- Es bonito- murmuró- Y sencillo…

\- Por eso me recordó a ti- reconoció Kanako. Amelia enrojeció ligeramente y las miró con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

\- No sé si me quedará bien- dijo con algo de decepción.

\- Hasta que no te lo pruebes no lo sabremos- animó la japonesa - ¿verdad?- buscó el apoyo de Michelle con la mirada, la cual sonrió y asintió.

Una vez se hubieron reunido todas en los probadores y tras comprobar que realmente los chicos seguían fuera y no podían escucharlas, Michelle se aclaró la voz y adquirió una pose digna de primer ministro en su discurso de investidura.

\- Tengo algo que contaros

\- ¡Ajá! – Yaeko la señaló con un dedo- Entonces SÍ pasó algo con Akari cuando durmió en tu casa- exclamó haciendo que las miradas se dirigiesen a ella. – Teníamos razón, Kana-chan, no se fue a casa sin premio.

\- Nunca lo habría imaginado- Eva se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Michelle con cierta sorpresa.

\- Pero yo no creía que….- empezó a musitar Amelia, muy confusa- Me dijiste que no…

\- Una relación entre profesora y alumno ¡qué excitante!

\- Eva, cada vez tengo menos claro si esa inocencia que tienes realmente es tal no nos estás ocultando algo- la cuestionó Yaeko enarcando una ceja mientras la alemana negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Joseph, Akari... ¿es que te da igual qué hombre sea?- preguntó seriamente la otra japonesa algo sonrojada y apoyando una mano en la barbilla

\- Pero si estabas enferma ¿aún te quedaban ganas para…? Ya sabes- Sheila la miraba anonadada

\- Uy, cuando una está enferma es la mejor cura. Michelle es médico, evidentemente lo sabe y por eso se llevó la medicina a casa- apuntó Yaeko

\- Ay Dios- Amelia seguía sin salir de su asombro

\- ¿En serio?-

\- Sheila, es evidente que sí- contestó Kanako en su lugar- Dos personas atractivas bajo un mismo techo pasando la noche juntos. Blanco y en botella…

\- Carbonato de calcio- espetó Michelle haciendo que todas se callasen al instante- ¿Pero qué os pasa?- la miró con total incredulidad- ¿Os estáis oyendo?

\- Sí, tienes razón- reflexionó Kanako asintiendo- Eres mucha mujer para él.

\- Sí- respondieron el resto al unísono, a excepción de Amelia que seguía en un estado de confusión absoluta y Eva, que alegaba que Akari era muy buen chico y se merecía una mujer como Michelle.

\- Esto no tiene nada qué ver con si soy mucha o poca mujer para alguien… Además, ¿qué son esa clase de estándares?- las miró frunciendo el ceño con una expresión entre en enfado y la más absoluta confusión- Es un hombre atractivo, encantador y muy buena persona. Agradecería que dejaseis de menospreciarle de esa manera ¡y que conste que no le defiendo porque me lo esté follando!- espetó.

En ese momento una señora hizo entrada en la sección de probadores y la miró con absoluto horror, para a continuación darse la vuelta e irse mientras le cubría los oídos a una niña que iba con ella. Michelle suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente y puso los brazos en jarras, en ocasiones se sentía como la madre del grupo, y en ese momento, más que nunca

\- No mantengo con Akari una relación más que la estrictamente profesional y, fuera de ese ámbito, una amistad.

\- ¿Con derecho a roce?- Yaeko chistó a Kanako para que se callase y Sheila le dio un manotazo en el brazo

\- No pienso contestar a eso porque viendo mi cara y escuchando mi tono de voz espero que entendáis la respuesta- Sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa gélida, tan gélida que Eva se acercó a Sheila y se agarró de su brazo y Yaeko se refugió tras Kanako y Amelia- Me alegra que así sea- se aclaró la voz- A lo que iba antes de que esta…fascinante…disertación tuviese lugar- pudo oír a Yaeko tragar saliva sonoramente- No sé si os habréis percatado que desde hace un buen rato, de hecho desde que salimos de La Suite, alguien nos está siguiendo

\- ¿Qué?- Eva se llevó la mano al pecho, asustada

\- Oh no- musitó Sheila, mirando a su amiga con cierta angustia. Ambas automáticamente pensaron en los babosos que las asaltaron un rato antes.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó una angustiada Yaeko zarandeando a Kanako, la cual le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla pero mostraba a su vez una expresión preocupada.

\- Quizás deberíamos llamar a la policía – razonó Amelia, que pese a su nerviosismo tuvo la madurez suficiente como para llegar a la solución más adecuada.

Michelle las observaba regodeándose. Sí, estaba alargando el decirles quienes eran sus persecutores a propósito, como venganza por el rato que le acababan de hacer pasar.

\- Tranquilas, tranquilas- se rio- Los idiotas que nos están siguiendo, son estos dos

Sacó su teléfono y mostró en la pantalla una fotografía de mala calidad de Akari y Marcos saliendo de la tienda anterior detrás de ellas. Habría aprovechado para capturar la imagen en el momento que los había estado observando con la cámara frontal, para poder tener pruebas en caso de que sus amigas no la creyesen o de que ellos negasen los hechos una vez hubiesen llevado a cabo el plan que maquinaba en su cabeza. Kanako se acercó al teléfono y su expresión fue tornándose de una de sorpresa a una de enfado, hasta que agarró el dispositivo con rabia e intercambió su mirada entre la pantalla y Michelle con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta de par en par. Tras un momento de silencio que necesitaron todas, y especialmente Kanako, para asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la chica no dudo en expresar sonora y claramente su opinión al respecto.

\- ¡Hijo de perra!

La misma señora de antes, que había vuelto a entrar en los probadores de nuevo, salió de ellos gesticulando y quejándose de la mala educación de la juventud. Michelle les explicó cuándo se había dado cuenta y lo que había hecho para asegurarse de que eran ellos, apoyada por Amelia que confirmó que ella también había reconocido la fanfarria del teléfono de Akari pero que no se le había ocurrido ni por asomo asociarla con él. Y fue entonces cuando les contó su plan, y las demás se animaron y acabaron urdiendo las más terribles represalias; las cuales comenzaban con tenderles una emboscada a sus dos amigos, aprovechando los intrincados pasillos de un lugar al cual no pensaban ir en un principio pero que era perfecto para llevar a cabo su venganza…el gigantesco supermercado del centro comercial.

\- Entraremos por la puerta principal- explicó Michelle, que había tomado el mando y parecía la comandante de un ejército guiando a sus soldados a la victoria – Nos separemos por parejas para ser más efectivas. Eva y Sheila, vosotras sois las que parecéis más inofensivas así que seréis las primeras en separaros, no sospecharán que podáis descubrirlos- ambas asintieron con decisión.- Kanako, Yaeko…

\- Señora ¡sí, señora!- las chicas dirigieron miradas reprobatorias a Yaeko, la cual ladeó la cabeza algo avergonzada – Siempre había querido decirlo.

\- Vosotras os separaréis después. Ahí los haremos vulnerables porque probablemente Marcos querrá seguirte a ti y discutirán entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer Marcos seguirme a mí?- musitó. Se había quitado el gorro y jugueteaba con él en las manos. Ninguna contestó, simplemente sonrieron con algo de malicia.

\- Continuemos… - se aclaró la voz- Amelia, tú vendrás conmigo. Si las acaban siguiendo a ellas nosotras nos desviaremos e intentaremos bloquearles el paso por detrás- Amelia, totalmente inmersa en el plan, asintió con la mirada decidida- Si nos siguen a nosotras, vosotras dos les atacaréis desde las nueve en punto

\- ¿Las nueve en punto?

\- El pasillo de productos de limpieza, Yaeko- aclaró Michelle

\- ¿Ese no era el de las tres en punto?

\- No, el que dices es el de congelados- Yaeko se mostró pensativa un momento, pero su cara no tardó en iluminarse como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y asintió dándole la razón a Michelle.

\- Aquí nos está faltando algo- todas miraron a Sheila, la cual se mostraba bastante callada desde hace un rato- La comandante debería llevar un distintivo de autoridad o algo así ¿no?

\- Estoy de acuerdo, así será más real- por alguna razón que desconocían Eva estaba muy emocionada y cerró las manos en puños llevándolas a su pecho- ¡Un gorro! En el ejército los altos mandos llevan gorro

\- ¡Es cierto!- la apoyó Amelia, que estaba casi tan entusiasmada como ella con la misión.

\- Toma- musitó Kanako algo indecisa alcanzándole el suyo- Es mi gorro favorito, cuídalo.

Michelle aceptó el objeto de lana negra con orejitas de gato como si fuese el mayor honor que le hubiesen hecho nunca, y se lo puso al instante, mirándose en el espejo con los ojos brillantes. Las chicas prorrumpieron en vítores y aplausos y la gerente de la tienda acabó haciendo aparición diciéndoles que o bien compraban algo, o se marchaban ya. Algo apresuradas Eva y Amelia compraron la ropa que se habían probado y salieron todas de la tienda entre risas, se morían de ganas de poner en marcha su plan.

Akari comprobó de nuevo la hora en su teléfono. Las chicas llevaban más de 30 minutos dentro y hacía un buen rato que no las veían, las piernas se le estaban empezando a entumecer de no poder moverse y ya había bostezado un par de veces. A punto estaba de proponerle a Marcos que se volviesen a casa cuando su amigo tiró de la manga de su abrigo y le hizo una señal en dirección de la puerta del comercio. Allí estaban, tan guapas como hacía un momento.

\- Hey- murmuró Marcos- ¿Dónde está el gorro que tenía Kanako? Le quedaba muy bien…- se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta e intentó disimular como buenamente pudo- Para ser un gorro con orejas...y eso…

\- Está ahí- Atinó a decir Akari con la mirada clavada en la persona que lo ahora lo llevaba.

Michelle. De entre todas las personas del mundo y todos los lugares donde podría haber acabado ese gorro, era precisamente en la cabeza de su profesora donde menos esperaba verlo. Sabía que a ella le gustaban los animales, pero de ahí a que una mujer tan aparentemente seria y cabal llevase ropa con motivos de animalitos había un trecho, y bastante amplio. No obstante no podía negar que estaba total y absolutamente adorable, y más teniendo en cuenta sus mejillas arreboladas y su resplandeciente sonrisa. Se quedó tan ensimismado mirándola que su amigo tuvo que darle un pellizco en el antebrazo para que espabilase. Lo miró con rabia frotándose la zona adolorida y le reprochó por lo bajo que le había hecho daño. Marcos le llamó quejica y le increpó por quedarse pillado, exigiéndole estar atento para ponerse en marcha.

Cuando consideraron que las chicas estaban suficientemente alejadas se animaron a salir de su escondite y continuaron con su extraña persecución. Akari ya estaba cansándose, y entre que no habían todavía escuchado nada al respecto de ellos por parte de las chicas y que seguía con la incómoda sensación de que Michelle sabía algo, las ganas que tenía de irse a casa aumentaban por momentos. Las vieron entrar en el supermercado y se miraron con extrañeza entre ellos, si habían salido a comprar ropa y por lo que habían atisbado a oír y ver parecía que se trataba de sus vestidos para nochevieja ¿por qué entraban en un sitio que vendían comida? El japonés se planteó que quizás su profesora, a la cual no había visto probar bocado desde hacía un buen rato, tenía hambre, y así se lo hizo saber a Marcos. Su amigo escuchó la explicación sobre los hábitos alimenticios de Michelle con una expresión casi de horror en la cara. Akari no entendía el porqué de esa cara, a ella le gustaba comer ¿qué tenía de malo? Era deportista y necesitaba recuperarse después del ejercicio.

Iban tan enfrascados en su conversación entre susurros, ocultándose como buenamente podían entre estanterías repletas de tarros y latas, y zonas de congelación con apetitosas pizzas que hacían que se les fuesen los ojos; que sólo se dieron cuenta de que Sheila y Eva se separaron del resto del grupo cuando las chicas ya se habían adentrado en uno de los pasillos laterales al principal por el que caminaban las otras cuatro. Hablaban entre ellas pero no llegaban casi ni a mirar los productos expuestos y Akari empezó a sentir una mala premonición en forma de incomodidad en la boca del estómago y escalofrío recorriéndole la nuca. Empezaba a sentirse igual de observado que por los fans en la facultad, y comentó a buscar a su alrededor, frenético, con miedo de toparse frente a frente con la mirada de Ashley de un momento a otro. No le había gustado un pelo que Eva y Sheila se hubiesen ido por otro lado, podrían pillarlos en cualquier momento si aparecían por algún pasillo en el que ellos se estuviesen escondiendo. Resopló y volvió a mirar el teléfono, por un momento le había parecido sentirlo vibrar y su cabeza imaginaba que quizás tendría un mensaje de Michelle diciéndole que dejasen de seguirlas.

\- Marcos, no me da buena espina que Eva y Sheila se hayan separado- tiró de la manga de su amigo haciéndole detenerse- Quizás deberíamos irnos.

\- ¿Te estás acobardando?

\- No es eso, tío- suspiró- No sé, no me da buen rollo ¿y si nos pillan?

\- Les decimos que estábamos de compras y ya ¿qué te pasa de repente?

\- Michelle es muy inteligente- Marcos rodó los ojos ante su respuesta- Sabe o sospecha algo, lo sé.

\- Ajá, Sherlock – se burló- ¿Y lo sabes por?

\- No sé…la noto rara- clavó su mirada en ella- Es como si estuviese dirigiendo a las chicas

\- Estás paranoico, tío- Marcos le puso una mano en la frente- No parece que tengas fiebre, así que es tu locura habitual.

Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él pasillo adelante, pero entonces ocurrió algo que dejó a Marcos también descolocado. Cuando miraron enfrente, se toparon con que ni Yaeko ni Kanako estaban a la vista y que justo en ese momento Michelle y Amelia giraban rápidamente a la derecha en otro pasillo, desapareciendo. Ambos tragaron saliva al unísono, mirándose entre ellos con algo de pánico. Los habían descubierto, hasta el mejicano que segundos antes lo negaba estaba seguro de ello en ese momento. No les hizo falta hablar para saber cuál era su única opción y no tardaron más de unos segundos en echar a correr pasillo adelante, esquivando transeúntes, carritos repletos de comida y cajas de fruta. Marcos pisó una hoja de lechuga perdida y a punto estuvo de irse contra unas cajas de madera repletas de plátanos, pero gracias a Akari consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y continuaron su ruta de huida. Miraron a su alrededor ansiosos intentando localizarlas. Por fortuna parecía que las habían perdido, así que se permitieron el lujo de sentarse a descansar un momento en la sección de ropa de casa.

\- Joder tío…- resopló Marcos, apoyándose en un montón de toallas- Jo-der

\- Nunca he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida

\- Exagerado

-En serio ¿tú sabes lo que nos puede hacer Michelle si nos pillan?

\- ¿Darnos una colleja? No creo que sean tan fuertes como las de Kanako ¿tú sabes lo que pican?

\- ¿Y tú sabes lo que es la castración química?- Akari se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Porque estoy seguro de que Michelle es capaz de hacerla mentalmente

Se apoyó en un edredón nórdico para recuperar el aliento y en cuanto se acomodó sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó, esta vez no había sido fruto de su imaginación y un led morado anunciaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Demasiado cansado como para leer el nombre de la persona que se lo enviaba lo abrió y sintió que su boca se quedaba seca, su estómago se encogía en sí mismo y su respiración se entrecortaba. Inconscientemente empezó a emitir un sollozo agudo en voz baja digno de Max pidiendo comida y Marcos lo miró algo indignado, cuestionándole. Le dejó su teléfono y pudo ver como su amigo se ponía pálido, sus ojos se abrían de par en par y boqueaba un par de veces, como si quisiera decir algo pero la voz se le hubiera quedado atascada en la garganta. En la pantalla, acompañada de un emoticono sonriente y otro en forma de corazón, podía leerse una frase clara, concisa y que les hizo llevarse la mano a la entrepierna: La química no sé, pero la física se me da de lujo. Ambos se quedaron de piedra y los segundos que tardaron en reaccionar fueron suficientes para que cuando estaban a punto de levantarse para irse corriendo, unas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros rosas, y otras en unas medias a juego con un vestido de punto azul marino, se interpusieran en su camino.

Akari se cubrió la cara con las manos y Marcos sonrió, intentando mantener la compostura de una forma bastante lamentable. Alzaron la vista y se toparon, como ya esperaban, con Eva y Sheila. La primera de ellas les mostraba una expresión algo avergonzada, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de la segunda provocó que a ambos un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Marcos que la conocía desde hacía años, había visto nunca a Sheila sonreír así. En esos momentos parecía que su dulce e inocente amiga, sería capaz de sacarles el cerebro por la nariz si encontraba el utensilio adecuado. Intentaron recular, pero se habían sentado en el suelo con sus espaldas apoyadas en la ropa de cama por lo que una enorme estantería les bloqueaba cualquier salida posible. Si querían huir deberían empujarlas y salir corriendo, y si lo hacían su vida correría grave peligro. Se miraron entre ellos con pánico, intentando buscar soluciones. El rubio le dijo algo sin emitir sonidos, esperando que le leyese los labios. Akari creyó entender que le decía "déjame hablar a mí" pero no estaba nada seguro. No obstante, tampoco es que se viese capaz de esgrimir nada en su defensa, y en vista de su capacidad para liarla prefería, de hecho, no abrir la boca.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno- Sheila se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar delante de ellos, de lado a lado- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

\- Parece que dos delincuentes- señaló Eva, la cual puso los brazos en jarras e intentó fruncir el ceño, pero no fue excesivamente convincente.- Deberíamos leerles sus derechos

\- Buen apunte, Eva- carraspeó- Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que digan, puede ser usado en su contra en corte de ley. Tienen derecho a tener un abogado presente ahora y durante cualquier interrogatorio futuro, en caso de no poder contratar un abogado se les proporcionará uno- empezó a dar palmadas, emocionada- ¡No sabéis las ganas que tenía de decir eso!- carraspeó y volvió a adoptar su actitud amenazante- ¿Nos los llevamos al calabozo?

\- No es mala idea, aunque quizás deberíamos esposarlos y esperar a la comandante.

\- Tienes razón, mejor la esperamos- se mesó la barbilla- ¿Tienes algo con lo que podamos atarlos?

Eva empezó a rebuscar en su bolso pero no pareció encontrar nada, y se encogió de hombros disculpándose. Sheila también rebuscó en el suyo pero lo único que encontró fue una goma del pelo, la cual observó con detenimiento un rato intentando buscarle utilidad más allá de hacerse una coleta, pero la acabó guardando con resignación. Marcos y Akari las miraban completamente horrorizados. No sabían ni qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. Lo único que sabían era que querían salir de allí, y rápido, y esconderse bajo tierra en algún lugar y no volver a salir jamás. Bueno, quizás jamás era un poco exagerado, con unos 10 años bastaría. Cuando creían que la cosa no podía ser peor, hicieron aparición al fondo del pasillo Kanako y Yaeko. Conforme las chicas se acercaron, Marcos fue achicándose más y más en su sitio, sobre todo al sentir una fulminante mirada de Kanako sobre él, juzgándole, y no precisamente para bien. No obstante fruto de su orgullo, o de su ego, o de sus ganas de tontear con ella, se recompuso lo suficiente como para apoyar un codo en el estante que había tras él y la cabeza en su mano, mirándola con una sonrisa. Su gesto chulesco quedó un poco deslucido entre las toallas de algodón rizado en colores pastel, pero el efecto que el chaval tenía sobre Kanako era demasiado grande y la chica llegó a apartar la mirada algo avergonzada. No obstante carraspeó, tomó aire y le devolvió una expresión de enfado con los brazos en jarras. Yaeko simplemente los miraba a ambos con una expresión socarrona. Era obvio que se estaba aguantando la risa.

Marcos iba a abrir la boca, probablemente para intentar defenderse, cuando unos aplausos fuertes y pausados comenzaron a oírse por el pasillo en el que se agolpaban. El resto de clientes que hasta el momento observaba la escena con curiosidad se habían ido alejando y se encontraban prácticamente solos en esa ala del supermercado. Akari se atrevió a alzar la vista lo suficiente como para vislumbrar a Michelle acercarse, caminando junto a Amelia. Era la autora de los aplausos, los cuales no cesó hasta que llegó a su altura, parándose a su lado a escasos centímetros de él y mirándole por encima del hombro. Estaba aterrorizado.

\- Buenas tardes, A-ka-ri...- remarcó cada una de las sílabas de su nombre con fuerza, deteniéndose tras pronunciar cada una de ellas y fulminándole con la mirada. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban estaban ahora cargados de algo que no sabía muy bien cómo describir pero que le hacían temer por su integridad física- Marcos…- saludó dirigiéndose a su amigo, el cual tuvo el descaro de hacerle un gesto con la mano para corresponderla- Fabuloso el espectáculo que nos acabáis de proporcionar. Muy divertido ¿verdad chicas?- todas empezaron a asentir y a hacer comentarios al respecto- Lástima que ya se haya terminado la función. No obstante fuera podremos seguir hablando con vosotros, los actores principales ¡qué emoción!- sonrió. Era una de esas sonrisas que no expresaban alegría, sino dolor, mucho dolor, y precisamente porque ella lo sintiese, sino porque lo iba a provocar- Arriba.

Les indicó con un gesto con las manos que se levantasen, y echó a andar hacia la salida. Las chicas les rodearon y les guiaron en la misma dirección, evitando que pudiesen huir. Akari se sentía como si lo estuviesen llevando a la guillotina, al paredón o a la horca. No estaba muy seguro a dónde, pero claramente se dirigía a su ejecución. Miró a Marcos de refilón, el cual intentaba mantener una expresión confiada, pero que no se correspondía para nada con el pavor que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. En las mentes de ambos se agolpaban miles de ideas, de excusas, de frases con las cuales intentar salir del embrollo en el que se habían metido. Pero había sin duda un pensamiento clave que ocupaba el cerebro de ambos. Nunca en su vida se habrían imaginado que alguien con un gorro con orejitas de gato, podría llegar a dar tantísimo miedo.

\- No entiendo por qué estáis haciendo esto- empezó a decir Marcos conforme cruzaban la salida del supermercado. Michelle los guiaba decidida hacia algún lugar y ninguno de los dos sabía dónde, pero si podían escabullirse, mejor que mejor.- Sólo estábamos comprando y nos hemos encontrado por coincidencia- argumentó- ¿Verdad, Akari?

Akari ni asintió ni lo negó, sólo le miró muy tenso y emitió una especie de quejido que no dejaba muy claro si le daba la razón a Marcos o no. El rubio resopló y le miró con exasperación por no ser capaz de seguirle el juego. El japonés no pensaba decir nada, conocía a Michelle y tenía bien claro que la mujer sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, mentir para intentar defenderse sólo empeoraría las cosas. Se callaría, esperaría la bronca y le pediría perdón de mil y una maneras posibles. ¡Cómo se le había ocurrido hacerle caso a Marcos! ¿En qué maldito momento! Con lo feliz que habría sido él con ir a saludarlas, preguntarles que hacían y pedirles si podían ir con ellas, o marcharse a casa sin más. Clavó la mirada en la nuca de Michelle, en esa piel blanca y suave que tantas ganas de morder tenía, intentando que su lenguaje corporal o gestual le indicase algo. Pero no era capaz de leerla. La mujer había creado un muro a su alrededor que no le dejaba ver más allá de su aparentemente enfadada superficie. Suspiró y siguió caminando, cabizbajo. Inesperadamente sintió un leve golpe en el brazo y al alzar la vista se topó con que Eva, que caminaba a su lado, le había golpeado con su hombro para llamar su atención.

\- No está tan enfadada- le susurró señalando a Michelle con un gesto con la cabeza. Akari la miró esperanzado, preguntándole mudamente si hablaba en serio o sólo se lo decía para animarle. Su amiga sonrió sinceramente- En serio

Akari musitó un agradecimiento y se atrevió a mirar a su profesora de nuevo, topándose con que ella había girado la cabeza en su dirección discretamente y le miraba enarcando una ceja. Se mordió el labio y mostró una expresión de disculpa, que esperó que ella entendiese. Y aunque no sabe si lo hizo o no, pudo percibir como un atisbo de sonrisa se asomaba a los labios de la mujer justo en el instante que devolvió su mirada al frente. Quizás Eva tenía razón y realmente y pese al miedo que le había provocado, Michelle no estaba tan enfadada como parecía. O por lo menos eso quería pensar

\- No os estábamos siguiendo- insistió Marcos hablando en general, pero acercándose a Kanako con fingida inocencia- Estábamos comprando el traje de nochevieja de Akari, le dio hambre y vinimos a por comida- sonrió tímidamente y se pasó la nano por el cuello, encogiéndose de hombros con un aire algo desvalido- Y os vimos y queríamos daros una sorpresa.

\- Y salisteis corriendo por alguna razón en concreto o…- intentó replicar Kanako, algo azorada y apartando la mirada de Marcos, carraspeando.

\- Es que…- la miró fijamente, con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado que tantas otras veces le había salvado- Verás…- claramente estaba intentando ganar tiempo para inventarse una excusa. Miró a Akari buscando ayuda pero éste negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, esperando también la respuesta. No pensaba participar más de sus juegos, ya bastante se la había liado – Cuando nos fijamos más en vosotras nos dimos cuenta de que estabais todas muy guapas. ¡Preciosas diría!...

Ante este último apunte Kanako sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, Amelia lo miró anonadada, Sheila soltó una carcajada sardónica, Yaeko sacó su teléfono y enfocó la cámara hacia su compañera de piso y Marcos, Eva le dirigió una expresión de extrañeza y Michelle giró sobre sí misma, clavando en él una mirada de incredulidad. Akari simplemente se quedó estático deseando desaparecer de ahí en ese mismo instante.

\- Y bueno, nos obnubilamos con vuestra belleza y nos entró miedo- dijo muy sentido y llevándose la mano al pecho. Akari se dio una sonora palmada en la frente. No se podía creer la sarta de chorradas que estaba soltando Marcos – Nos deslumbrasteis y nuestra única opción fue huir

\- Tú…- empezó a decir Michelle con un tono de voz tan amenazante que provocó que todos, incluidas las chicas, diesen un respingo en el sitio. Yaeko llegó incluso a esconderse detrás de Akari agarrándose a su abrigo, y Eva y Sheila se acercaron la una a la otra inconscientemente- Tú… ¡Tú has estado con Joe!- acusó mirándolo con inquina, acercándose a él de dos zancadas y dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡N-no!- se defendió muy poco convincentemente, reculando hacia atrás y chocándose con Kanako, la cual le apoyó las manos en la espalda y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

\- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Akari con derrotismo. Se sentía traicionado - ¿Fue cuando dijiste que quedaste con tus amigos?

\- ¡No! Yo no he…- señaló a su amigo con el dedo mirándole con el ceño fruncido- ¿La crees a ella antes que a mí?

\- ¡Evidentemente!- contestó alzando las manos como si fuese obvio, para a continuación pasárselas por la cabeza- ¿Qué le has contado de mí? ¿Me estás vendiendo?

\- ¡No tío!- Marcos se aclaró la garganta- Sólo quería hablar de algunas cosas…- miró a Kanako de refilón-…con él, porque entiende del tema. Pero no te he vendido- insistió- ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?-

\- No lo sé ¡dímelo tú!- respondió Akari dolido. Empezó a dar paseos, nervioso.

Kanako intercambiaba la mirada entre ambos, algo angustiada. Yaeko, que se había situado a su lado, escribía compulsivamente en su teléfono, probablemente a Alex. Sheila se acercó a Marcos para tranquilizarle, lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo terriblemente culpable. Amelia y Eva por su parte se acercaron a Akari, que resoplaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y los brazos en jarras. La mayor de ambas lo miraba con impotencia, no sabiendo muy bien cómo lidiar con la situación, y no entendiendo muy bien qué es lo que estaba pasando. Eva le hablaba con voz tranquilizadora y le acarició el brazo, consiguiendo arrancarle una medio sonrisa. Michelle, la cual observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella con toda la tranquilidad y paciencia que consiguió reunir, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente.

\- Vamos a calmarnos todos un momento- dijo con una expresión serena y plantándose junto a Akari. Al verla acercarse Eva y Amelia le abrieron paso y el chico la miró con una expresión indescifrable- Estamos sacando las cosas de quicio- apoyó una mano en uno de los hombros de Akari y le hizo mirarla- A mí tampoco me hace gracia que Marcos quede con Joseph, pero ni tú ni yo somos quiénes para decirle con quién puede verse y con quién no ¿no crees?- Akari asintió lentamente-Además, Marcos es tu amigo y no haría nada que pudiese perjudicarte ¿Verdad, Marcos?

\- Nunca, de verdad que no, Akari. En serio- dijo atropelladamente

\- ¿Ves?- le apoyó ambas manos en los brazos, obligándole a deshacerse de su tensa posición con ellos en jarras y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Confía en él, te aprecia mucho- le murmuró.

\- ¿Y por qué queda con él a mis espaldas?- rezongó, dirigiéndole una expresión de impotencia – Si no tuviese nada que ocultar me lo habría dicho.

\- Probablemente porque sabría que te pondrías así- le deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta que llegó a sus muñecas y le soltó lentamente- Akari, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, probablemente Joseph tenga algo que ver en que no te lo haya dicho. Pero seguramente lo estés pagando con la persona equivocada.

Michelle continuó hablándole en voz baja ante la atenta mirada de Eva y Amelia, que se habían alejado discretamente para darles algo de intimidad. De la conversación que mantenían sólo les llegaban determinados fragmentos, y Eva aprovechó para contarle con más detalle a la otra mujer los detalles al respecto de la relación de Michelle con Joseph y de los problemas de este último con Akari. Mientras tanto, Marcos miraba a su amigo sintiéndose inútil. Había quedado con su rival, o algo así, a sus espaldas. Pensó en cómo se sentiría él si el japonés o Alex quedasen con Iván sin decírselo y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Y su inquina hacia Iván no era ni de lejos algo tan problemático como la situación de su amigo y Joseph. Ni Kanako, ni Yaeko, ni Sheila, que permanecían a su lado, hicieron preguntas al respecto. Le dieron muda compañía sin cuestionarle. Kanako simplemente le preguntó si estaba bien y ante su respuesta positiva pero carente de entusiasmo comenzó a acariciarle la nuca con la yema de los dedos. Seguía sintiéndose culpable, pero desde luego se encontraba mucho más tranquilo.

\- ¿Y si vamos todos a sentarnos ahí?- propuso Amelia señalando unos bancos de formas abstractas y muy coloridos que se situaban junto a una zona con juegos para niños. Extrañamente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la aglomeración de gente en el centro comercial, estaban prácticamente vacíos.

\- Buena idea, Amelia- la apoyó Yaeko, que sonrió a todos tras guardar su teléfono y echó a andar hacia los bancos en cuestión. Kanako y Sheila le dieron un leve empujón a Marcos, que las siguió algo a regañadientes y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Akari, que seguía hablando con Michelle. Eva y Amelia también se unieron a ellos, no sin antes decirle a los otros dos dónde iban, por si no se habían enterado al estar enfrascados en su conversación.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo?- clavó sus ojos en él, estaba visiblemente preocupada. Ante eso, Akari terminó de ablandarse definitivamente. Si ella le miraba así no podía decirle que no de ninguna de las maneras. Asintió- Perfecto, vamos a sentarnos con ellos

Estaban andando juntos en dirección a los bancos, desde los cuales Yaeko y Amelia les hacían señas para que se acercasen, cuando Michelle se detuvo repentinamente haciéndole a él también pararse al agarrarle de un hombro.

\- Pero te advierto que la tranquilidad te va a durar poco- volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que lo había hecho momentos antes cuando los atraparon en el supermercado- Tenéis muchas cosas que explicar vosotros dos.

Akari se sentó al lado de Marcos, que lo miró con algo de duda. Resoplando le dio un puñetazo afectuoso en el hombro que hizo que el mejicano sonriese y se lo devolviese entre risas. Las chicas respiraron aliviadas, ya habían visto a Marcos y Akari enfadados el uno con el otro a consta del dichoso mordisco de Kanako al rubio y no tenían ganas de que la situación de enemistad entre ellos se repitiese. Pese a que las chicas habían sugerido ir a los bancos, finalmente sólo ellos permanecían sentados y las mujeres habían optado por quedarse de pie. Su principal intención era parecer más amenazantes, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaban, los chicos ya estaban lo suficientemente acongojados sin necesidad de utilizar ningún tipo de táctica de intimidación.

\- ¿Algo que decir?- preguntó Michelle, dándoles la oportunidad de redimirse.

\- Sheila dijo antes algo de un abogado…yo quiero el mío- pidió Akari, sintiéndose atravesado por varios pares de ojos y bajando la cabeza.

\- Ha sido una mera coincidencia- siguió sosteniendo el otro chico

\- Marcos…Antes, cuando salíamos del supermercado…- Eva se aclaró la voz, era la menos amenazante de todas, junto a Amelia, lo cual no quitaba que no pudiese utilizar argumentos en su contra - Si no recuerdo mal dijiste "No os estábamos siguiendo"

\- Sí, ¡lo dijo, lo dijo!- apoyó Sheila señalándole con el dedo

\- Yo también lo recuerdo- corroboró Amelia.

\- Curioso…teniendo en cuenta que en ningún momento os hemos acusado de seguirnos- apuntó Kanako sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Marcos, el cual le estaba dirigiendo una expresión de cachorro abandonado de nuevo.

\- Oh- musitó el rubio, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido- Pero dije eso porque creí que…era la opción que… ¿primero pensaríais?

\- Marcos, déjalo, lo saben perfectamente- le pidió Akari- Sólo lo estás haciendo peor- como dándole la razón las chicas asintieron al unísono.

\- Lo que yo no termino de entender- empezó a decir Yaeko- Es el por qué. Que fue lo que os llevó a empezar a seguirnos.

\- Fue idea de Akari

\- ¿¡EH!? ¡Eso es mentira!- respondió su amigo tremendamente ofendido- ¡Se le ocurrió a él! Yo quería ir a saludaros y no me dejó.

\- ¿Y te tenemos que creer por alguna razón en concreto o sólo porque tú lo dices?- cuestionó Sheila mirándolo con cierta curiosidad.

\- Soy incapaz de mentirle a ella...- murmuró haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Michelle, que enarcó una ceja y se dispuso a hablar

\- Si bien eso es cierto….

\- Awwww ¡qué tierno!

\- Yaeko, cálmate un poco ¿eh?- la aludida hizo un gesto con la mano como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera y desvió la mirada a Kanako, que sonreía como diciéndole "te está bien empleado"- Lo que iba diciendo – se aclaró la garganta- es cierto que no eres capaz de mentirme a la cara pero…eso no explica el que entre la decisión de hacer caso a Marcos o pasar de él, hayas escogido la primera opción.

\- ¿Compañerismo?- se intentó excusar muy poco convincentemente. Amelia soltó una carcajada nasal y se cubrió la boca con la mano, disculpándose - ¿Veis? No puedo

\- ¿Sabéis que eso puede ser considerado delito?- les dijo Kanako mirando de refilón a Michelle, la cual asintió, para asegurarse de que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto.

\- Pero tú no me denunciarías ¿verdad Kanako?- ladeó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

\- N-no…sí, no sé, déjame- desvió la cara de nuevo. Le gustase o no, Kanako era muy consciente de que Marcos sería incapaz de engatusarla fácilmente si se dejaba llevar por él, y la mejor manera que se le ocurría para que eso no pasase era directamente no mirarle.

\- Comandante, está intentando seducir a un oficial, eso es desacato contra la autoridad…o algo así- Marcos miró anonadado a Sheila, que le señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo.

\- Oye Shei ¿tú de qué lado estás?- le espetó indignado

\- Del tuyo no ¡acosador!

\- ¡Acosador, acosador!- corearon Yaeko y Eva, la cual se estaba animando cada vez más.

\- ¿Desde cuándo nos seguís?- aportó repentinamente Amelia provocando que todos se fijasen en ella- Es por ver qué dicen- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues…- Marcos miró a Akari buscando apoyo, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado contando manchas en el suelo como para responder- ¿Desde que entrasteis en el supermercado?

\- ¿Seguro?- cuestionó Kanako, que miró a Marcos con incredulidad. El chico estaba bastante confundido ya que le daba la impresión de que todos sabían algo que él no

\- Emmm… ¿si?- se encogió de hombros y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Akari llevándose la mano a la cara.

\- Michelle sabe que las seguimos desde que me mandó el primer mensaje-se atrevió a posar sus ojos en ella el tiempo suficiente como para verla asentir apoyando su testimonio- Si no antes.

\- Ahí lo confirmé- empezó a explicar la susodicha- Llevo notando que nos seguís desde que salimos de _La Suite_, aunque debo reconocer que ahí aún no me había dado cuenta de que eráis vosotros. Me lo olí cuando oí a éste…- remarcó señalando a Marcos-…hablar cuando estábamos en la siguiente tienda.

\- ¡Ajá!- Akari dio una palmada y le dio un puñetazo leve en el brazo a su amigo- Fue culpa tuya, no de mi móvil.

\- Para asegurarme de que erais vosotros te mandé el mensaje Akari, así que eres tan culpable como él. Bonita fanfarria, por cierto.

\- Sí ¡yo también la oí!- Amelia le sonrió y la tarareó por lo bajo inconscientemente. El japonés dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su amigo, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados y le devolvió el puñetazo.

\- Y además está esto- Michelle les enseño ufana la fotografía que les había sacado con su teléfono, ambos agacharon la cabeza al verse totalmente expuestos y sin nada restante con lo que poder defenderse.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya está todo aclarado sólo queda una cosa por decidir- canturreó Sheila paseando frente a ellos con las manos a la espalda- ¿Qué haremos con vosotros?

\- Fuego purificador- musitó Kanako con la mirada un poco perdida, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de ambos chicos.

\- A mí lo de la castración que comentaban antes no me disgusta- propuso Yaeko. Sheila asintió y Eva y Amelia las miraron con algo de horror plasmado en sus caras.

Mientras las chicas deliberaban sobre diversos modos de tortura, a cada cual más doloroso o humillante. Akari y Marcos simplemente permanecían sentados planteándose si realmente hablaban en serio o simplemente querían meterles miedo. Desde luego parecía que Kanako y Sheila estaban bastante por la labor de hacerles sufrir, mientras que Eva y Amelia se mostraban más reticentes. Yaeko simplemente aportaba ideas dando palmadas de vez en cuando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Oírla decir palabras como "mutilación" con una expresión tan alegre, resultaba terrorífico. Michelle, por su parte, observaba la escena apoyada en el banco sin llegar a sentarse y de brazos cruzados, en completo mutismo. Akari aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad para observarla más de cerca. Si de lejos ya le parecía que ese vestido se pegaba a sus curvas, de cerca lo confirmó por completo. De hecho incluso en algunas partes se podía adivinar la ropa interior que llevaba debajo. Además se había maquillado, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que sus penetrantes ojos azules resaltasen aún más y que sus labios se viesen aún más jugosos y apetecibles. Y ese gorro, ese gorro que sabía que no era suyo sino de Kanako, pero que le hacía estar tan adorable. Y pese a que estuviese enfadada con él, o algo así, en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse el momento en el cual estuvo hablando con él en entre susurros, tranquilizándole, y en la ganas que tuvo de agarrarla de la cara y besarla en la boca, para comprobar si ese pintalabios sabía a cereza tal y como anunciaba su color.

Tampoco le haría ascos a agarrarla de las caderas, sentarla en su regazo y pasear su lengua por esa nuca impoluta que le volvía loco y en la cual dejaría gustosamente la marca de sus dientes. Del mismo modo se le antojaba gratificante la idea de ayudarla a desprenderse de la ajustada prenda que llevaba y simplemente acariciar su cuerpo sin más, dejando que su olor llenase sus fosas nasales e impregnase su cuerpo, y disfrutando de la suavidad de su epidermis bajo la palma de sus manos, no haciendo nada más que rozarla con cariño y dormir, despertando a la mañana siguiente a su lado. Se había quedado tan ensimismado mirándola que no volvió al mundo real hasta que Marcos no le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el pecho, haciéndole gestos hacia la mujer. Al levantar la cabeza se topó con que Michelle lo observaba con curiosidad y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron le recordó la advertencia de tomar sus gafas como referencia que ya le había hecho meses atrás, el día mismo que se conocieron. No obstante y pese a una momentánea expresión severa, Michelle terminó por sonreírle y revolverle el pelo para a continuación incorporarse a la conversación de sus amigas dejándolos a los dos petrificados en el banco.

Michelle les echó un último vistazo antes de unirse a la conversación definitivamente. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo la situación. Lo que Akari y Marcos habían hecho si bien no había sido quizás lo más adecuado, en realidad se trataba de la niñería de un adolescente y de un chaval que, aunque ya no lo era, poseía una inigualable incapacidad para decir "no", viéndose ésta aún más propiciada de haber amigos de por medio. Tenía pensado echarle un buen rapapolvo a su alumno una vez hubiese pasado todo, pero en esos momentos lo veía tan asustado y sintiéndose tan culpable, que sospechaba que no sería necesario. Le resultaba tan curiosa la diferencia de actitud entre ambos que no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Mientras que Akari había aceptado su culpa y su destino, luciendo totalmente resignado; en los ojos vivarachos de Marcos se podía adivinar que seguía maquinando nuevas formas de librarse de su castigo. En el fondo le daba hasta lástima, puede que las miradas de cachorro y las sonrisas resplandecientes convenciesen a Kanako, pero ella era inmune. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba años soportando estoicamente los intentos de conquista por parte de Joseph, y ninguna sonrisa era más de anuncio que la suya. Desde su posición podía verlos hablar entre ellos, el rubio parecía proponer cosas, pero Akari simplemente negaba con la cabeza una vez tras otra, para decepción de su amigo que fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos con cada nueva negativa.

Mientras los observaba, ella y el resto de las chicas terminaron de concretar detalles para ultimar su plan, dejando de vez en cuando que se escuchasen algunas partes de su conversación en voz más alta, casualmente siempre referidas a horribles torturas o mutilaciones. No es que lo hiciesen a propósito…bueno, en realidad sí lo hacían a propósito. Verles encogerse en sí mismos, cerrar los ojos o poner expresiones de dolor cada vez que algunas de esas palabras llegaban a sus oídos, era tremendamente gratificante. Yaeko ponía al tanto a Alex de la situación, Kanako desviaba en ocasiones su mirada a Marcos, el cual no parecía percatarse, Sheila aportaba ideas de todo tipo para seguir divirtiéndose un rato a costa de los chicos, Eva apoyaba unas y pedía que no fuesen tan duras en otras y Amelia, muy poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, las miraba a todas un poco estupefacta pero se mantenía en sus trece en que los chicos merecían un castigo aunque quizás no tan severo como los que ellas llegaban a proponer. Suspiró. Lo de Kanako con Marcos y viceversa era tan evidente que le resultaba hasta doloroso verlos. Los envidiaba en cierto modo, ellos podían hacer lo que quisiesen sin mayor problema. Ambos eran jóvenes, ambos eran menores y no tenían mucho que perder si las cosas salían mal. Quizás su amistad saldría dañada pero el tiempo todo lo cura y además ambos eran demasiado cabezotas y acabarían encontrándose de nuevo antes o después, aunque fuese para echarse cosas en cara. Ella en cambio, cuando por fin había conseguido aceptar que lo que sentía por Akari iba más allá de un mero encaprichamiento y que le tenía un más que considerable afecto, debía conformarse, quisiera o no, con tontear de vez en cuando y si acaso alguna muestra de cariño ocasional. Y preferiblemente evitando que lo supiese alguien más que ellos dos. Las relaciones entre profesor y alumno nunca eran bien recibidas, y menos aun cuando la profesora en cuestión no era más que una estudiante de doctorado, y el alumno un chaval extranjero beneficiándose de una beca. Se pasó la mano por la frente y se masajeó las sienes, percatándose entonces de que seguía teniendo puesto el gorro de Kanako. Acercándose a ella sigilosamente se lo quitó y se lo puso a la otra chica, recolocándole el pelo lo mejor que pudo. La japonesa la miró con cierta timidez y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, pero sonriendo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo sentir los ojos de Marcos clavados en su amiga ¡vaya par de imbéciles! Lo pensaba desde el cariño, pero seguían siendo imbéciles al fin y al cabo.

Tras unos minutos más consiguieron decidirse, y con sonrisas maliciosas (unas más que otras) se giraron y depositaron toda su atención en ellos. Los chicos tragaron saliva tan trabajosamente que Michelle fue capaz de oírlos desde donde estaba.

\- Bueno chicos, tras una larga deliberación. Hemos llegado a una conclusión- anunció Sheila. El resto asintieron.

\- En vista de que os habéis comportado como delincuentes…- continuó Eva

\- ¡Delincuentes! ¡Acosadores!- coreó Yaeko alzando un brazo como si de una horda enfurecida se tratase.

\- …emm sí..- Eva se aclaró la garganta- Hemos considerado que deberíamos dejaros en manos de profesionales.

\- ¿Profesionales?- Akari las miró con total confusión y dirigió a Michelle una súplica muda. Ella se aguantó la risa y le devolvió la cara más severa que se vio capaz de poner, quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con el dobladillo de su vestido con total tranquilidad.

\- ¿Kanako?- la susodicha apartó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando a Marcos, que la miraba con infinita lástima

\- Hemos pensado en llamar a seguridad y contarles lo ocurrido- explicó Amelia con tranquilidad- Probablemente ya hayan recibido reportes de algún cliente y deberíais disculparos.

\- Simplemente os harán pasar una noche en el calabozo- colaboró Michelle, la cual se estaba poniendo las gafas de nuevo y clavó la vista en su alumno- Os servirá de lección

\- Sí, y no os vendría nada mal a ninguno de los dos ¡Especialmente a ti, Marcos!

\- ¡Kanako! ¿de verdad me harías eso?- arrugó los labios y abrió los ojos con pena

\- Sí- dijo en un tono mucho menos convencido que su declaración anterior

\- Y ahí no queda la cosa- apuntó Sheila con inclemencia – Evidentemente, más adelante recibiríais un castigo nuestro más personalizado

\- ¿Personalizado?- la cara de Akari era un poema. Sheila estuvo a punto de hacer que su actuación flaquease cuando una carcajada que tuvo que disimular con una tos acudió a su garganta.

\- No podemos responder a esa pregunta- Amelia conseguía mantener una calma que le resultaba muy perturbadora a ambos chicos- Aun estamos decidiendo que reprimendas tomar.

\- ¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio? – a Marcos se le estaba desinflando el ego por momentos- ¡no hemos hecho algo tan malo!- le ignoraron y resopló, frustrado- ¡Venga chicas! ¡Yaeko! ¡Sheila! ¡Eva!...- mordiéndose el labio y clavando unos ojos vidriosos y lastimeros en ella probó su última baza- Kanako…por favor.

\- No me vas a convencer…

\- Kanako ¡me he puesto hasta la camiseta que me regalaste y todo!- le dijo abriéndose la cazadora y la cremallera de la sudadera, mostrándole el dibujo de un oso con una guitarra- ¿ves? Eso demuestra que me preocupo por ti.

\- Sí, bueno, quizás…

\- No, no, no, no…no. NO-

Yaeko se acercó a ella y la hizo girarse, para que no mirase a Marcos directamente. Él chascó la lengua con fastidio y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Eva observaba la escena con cierto asombro y con las manos sobre su pecho en una pose sentida, Amelia estaba a su lado y se llevó una mano a la boca, intercambiando la mirada entre Kanako y Marcos. Sheila negaba con la cabeza, conociéndose de sobra las tretas de su amigo y temiendo del bienestar de su plan a cuenta del encaprichamiento de la japonesa con el chico. Akari ni hacía comentarios ni levantaba la vista del suelo. Simplemente le limitaba a escuchar, asentir cuando le tocaba e intentar sacar algo en claro de lo que las chicas iban comentando. Pero ninguna de las tres opciones le sirvió para sentirse más tranquilo. Michelle por su parte hacía las veces de espectadora del conflicto con una medio sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en la cara. No obstante, en su papel de comandante severa organizando a las chicas, se vio en la obligación de aguantarse, respirar hondo y…entrar en acción.

\- Mira Marcos- se colocó las gafas empujándolas por el puente con el dedo índice- Kanako no sé qué te hará, pero créeme cuando te digo que yo no tengo clemencia alguna- el rubio dirigió una mirada a su amigo para que le confirmase si era verdad, y aunque no le dijo nada, obtuvo la respuesta al ver su rostro desencajado de puro horror.

\- Kanakooooo- dijo lastimosamente sin atreverse a mirar directamente a la profesora, que se había acercado a ellos y caminaba a su alrededor amenazadoramente – Tú eres mi amiga y te preocupas por mí. No dejarías que me hiciesen nada malo ¿verdad?

\- No...- murmuró ella no teniendo muy claro si con su respuesta estaba confirmando o negando lo que Marcos le decía. Tampoco tenía intención de aclararlo.

\- Jo, además con lo guapa que estás hoy- Marcos se pasó un dedo por la nariz y le dedicó a Kanako una sonrisa radiante – Es una pena que te enfadases, las orejitas te quedan mejor cuando estás contenta.

\- Pu-pues entonces haz algo para que esté contenta- le soltó con las mejillas arreboladas- Y no esas tonterías de seguir a gente…y eso. Y quizás te perdone- empezó a analizarse las uñas como si fuese lo más fascinante que hubiese hecho en su vida. Marcos también debía haberse visto afectado por el comentario, pues se quedó momentáneamente en silencio con una mano en alto.

\- Para que me perdones tú haré lo que sea- le hizo toda una declaración de intenciones recuperando casi en un instante su bravuconería característica

\- ¿Lo que sea?- cuestionó ella atreviéndose a dirigirle los ojos de nuevo.

\- Sí- respondió él con su típica mirada de cazador. Daba la impresión de que se iba a abalanzar sobre ella de un momento a otro

Kanako buscó las caras de sus amigas pidiéndoles ayuda. Marcos la estaba engatusando, y lo peor de todo es que era plenamente consciente de ello. Pero aun así, se veía totalmente incapaz de parar lo que estaba pasando. Yaeko se interpuso entre ambos como si de un policía alejando a los curiosos de un accidente se tratase y Sheila le dirigió una mirada desencajada a su amigo, el cual no empezó a asimilar hasta ese momento el alcance de lo que acababa de decir y lo que podría implicar. Interiormente entró en pánico e intentó que no se notase exteriormente. A la mayoría consiguió engañarles, pero Sheila lo conocía demasiado bien y se rio por lo bajo. Tanto ella como Eva se acercaron a Yaeko y Kanako, las cuales mantenían una intensa conversación sobre "Cómo no dejarse convencer por Marcos".

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis con ella? – el chico se levantó del banco- ¿Dónde la lleváis?

Akari no tenía muy claro si la preocupación repentina de Marcos era fruto de que temor de que le hiciesen algo a Kanako por dejarse liar, o a que iba a perder a su punto de apoyo para intentar librarse del castigo. El caso es que en cuanto percibió la mirada iracunda que Michelle le dedicó al levantarse del sitio, alargó la mano para agarrarle de la cazadora y detenerle, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. La susodicha por su parte se lo estaba pasando en grande, pero realmente la situación con los dos jóvenes se estaba yendo un poco de las manos. Esperaría para ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos e intervendría sólo en caso de ser imprescindible. Amelia, a su lado, observaba la escena debatiéndose sobre si decir algo o no, así que le apoyó la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Su amiga pareció entender el mensaje y, al igual que ella, optó por tomar el papel de espectadora, al menos por el momento.

\- Lejos de ti ¡embaucador!- le recriminó Yaeko.

\- ¿Embauca-qué?- preguntó con extrañeza a las chicas. Ellas lo miraron con incredulidad y se giró hacia Akari- En serio, no sé lo que significa.

Y como si de una coreografía perfectamente ensayada se tratase todos se llevaron una mano a la frente. Eva iba a comenzar a explicarle qué significaba, pero Sheila la detuvo diciéndole que no tenía sentido intentarlo. Michelle resopló con hastío, entre unos y otros iban a acabar por hacer que perdiese la paciencia, y eso que se había levantado de muy buen humor y se lo estaba pasando bien, pero la crispaban las tonterías sin sentido. Sintió la mirada de Akari y se la devolvió, no necesitó que hablase para percatarse de que le estaba pidiendo permiso para contestar a Marcos. El pobre chaval parecía haberse tomado totalmente en serio lo de no hablar sin la presencia de un abogado. Le resultaba enternecedor, así que le dio el visto bueno.

\- Que te estás aprovechando de ella para engañarla…o algo así, creo- miró a las chicas con expectativa y ellas asintieron- A veces me lío con el idioma.

\- ¡Yo no me estoy aprovechando de Kanako!- se quejó- ¡Kanako! ¡Chicas!- se acercó a ellas pero entre Yaeko y Sheila agarraron a Kanako de los hombros y la alejaron de él. Eva se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido –Bah

Con Marcos enfurruñado, Kanako mirándolo con lástima, Sheila y Yaeko que parecía que le iban a saltar a la yugular de un momento a otro, Eva empezando a dejar ver parte de su carácter bajo su cándida apariencia, Amelia inquieta a su lado y Akari suspirando…Michelle decidió que el momento de intervenir quizás había llegado.

\- Marcos… ¿te hemos dado acaso permiso para levantarte?

\- No pero…

\- Pues siéntate- la miró extrañado y Michelle se aclaró la garganta, dando un par de pasos hacia él y señalando el banco- Siéntate…YA

Obedeció y ella se plantó delante de ambos chicos, los cuales se encogieron en sí mismos como si esperasen que les fuese a gritar de un momento a otro, o a pegarles. De hecho incluso sus amigas llegaron a mostrarse un poco tensas. Al resto no podía verlas dado que estaban a su espalda, intentando mantener a Kanako alejada de Marcos, pero era plenamente consciente de que la estaban observando. Amelia, que permanecía de pie junto al banco la miró algo confusa, así que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a ella, lo cual su amiga obedeció de buen grado ya que se estaba sintiendo un poco desconcertada.

-Parece ser que Akari ya ha aceptado que ha actuado incorrectamente- el chico comenzó a asentir con fervor- En cambio tú… - hizo una pausa que aprovechó para recolocarse las gafas de nuevo-..el mayor instigador, sigues negándote a reconocer tu culpa incluso aunque es evidente para todas nosotras – movió el brazo en dirección a sus amigas, y Sheila y Eva la acompañaron con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

\- Sólo fue una tontería- se excusó- No fue nada malo- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que cerrase la boca y Marcos se calló, algo acongojado.

\- No obstante debo de darte la enhorabuena, has conseguido convencer a Kanako para que sienta lástima por ti. Se merece un aplauso, chicas- todas ellas dieron una única palmada al unísono, Akari soltó un quejido por lo bajo temiéndose lo peor y Marcos se echó hacia atrás en su asiento- Lamentablemente quedamos 5, y te aseguro que yo soy más difícil de complacer- remató con una sonrisa de suficiencia que arranco un "Oooooooh" de boca de Yaeko.

\- Emmmm- Marcos se rascó la nuca y sonrió- Tú también estás muy guapa Michelle, ese vestido te queda espectacular- ante la respuesta, Akari rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada nasal que no consiguió disimular.

\- Re-piensa tu estrategia. Oigo cosas así e incluso más explícitas varias veces al día de boca de Joe y hasta ahora no ha conseguido tocarme ni con un palo- chascó la lengua - Además soy plenamente consciente de que lo que me he puesto hoy me sienta fenomenal

Apoyó la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre una pierna y se inclinó un poco, adoptando una postura que hizo que la diferencia de anchura entre su cintura y caderas se hiciese aún más patente. Podía sentir los ojos de Akari sobre ella estudiando cada milímetro de su cuerpo. La estaba incomodando un poco así que le dio una breve llamada de atención chascando los dedos frente a él, que enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y se disculpó con cara de circunstancias.

\- Akari dice que no eres tan dura como aparentas- dijo atropelladamente, mostrando una sonrisa ufana creyéndose victorioso.

El otro chico abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró fijamente, podía ver el absoluto horror dibujado en su cara. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la cerró para tragar saliva. Las ganas que le entraron de divertirse a su costa eran tales que tuvo que soportar el reflejo de pellizcarle las mejillas. En su lugar enarcó una ceja observándole con indolencia mientras él intentaba dar explicaciones de forma un tanto incoherente. Pobrecito. Realmente no entendía el miedo que le tenía a qué se podía deber, según le había dicho él estaba provocado por su terror patológico a meter la pata, pero eso era algo que a Michelle le daba francamente igual. Ya se había ganado un hueco dentro de ella e iba a necesitar mucho más que decir una tontería para salir de ahí. Además no podía molestarse con él cuando tenía razón, en el fondo era mucho menos severa de lo que parecía en su superficie.

\- Puede que te lo diga porque lo tengo muy bien engañado- se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa- O quizás es que su concepto de dureza difiera del tuyo ¿no, Akari?

\- ¿Supongo?

\- Supone- clavó su mirada en el rubio - ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu concepto de dureza, Marcos?

\- Sheiiiiiiii

Viéndose contra la espada y la pared decidió cambiar de táctica. Michelle se rio interiormente, si el pobre Marcos creía que con acudir a su queridísima amiga Sheila lo tendría todo solucionado estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado. Y más teniendo en cuenta que precisamente la mejicana era la que más implicada había estado desde el principio en someterlos a intenso dolor, sufrimientos y sobretodo, humillación pública, por haberlas seguido. Todas miras miradas se posaron esta vez en Sheila, que soltó un sonido de desaprobación y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Marcos? ¿Estás seguro?- el chico se quedó pensativo un momento, pareció planteárselo mejor y buscó con la mirada a su siguiente víctima

\- ¡Amelia!- canturreó. La aludida dio un respingo y se acercó un poco más a Michelle, la cual le lanzó una advertencia silenciosa a Marcos. Con ella sí que no iba a tolerar ningún tipo de tontería.

\- Amelia, Amelia...- empezó a decir ganando tiempo, ni ella ni Michelle tenían claro si se debía a que la mirada amenazante de esta última le había hecho cambiar de opinión o es que directamente se dirigió a ella como reflejo sin tener nada pensado- Keiji es muy amigo mío, y muy amigo tuyo también- alzó las cejas sugerentemente, ella se sonrojó pero le mantuvo la mirada con toda la compostura que pudo- Supongo que te habrá hablado alguna vez de mí, igual que a mí me habla de ti- la chica abrió la boca como para decir algo. Michelle carraspeó para advertirla de que no se dejase engatusar.

\- Marcos, no sigas por ahí- recomendó Akari, pero su amigo le hizo callar con un gesto con la mano. Cuánto mejor no le iría si hubiese decidido hacer caso al japonés.

\- Seguramente te habrá dicho que soy un buen chico

\- Y que eres un liante también- se defendió para asombro de los presentes. Michelle la miró con orgullo, dándole un suave golpe con el hombro- Así que no me vas a convencer.

Marcos chascó la lengua y empezó a pasear sus ojos por las chicas buscando una nueva víctima. Amelia se llevó la mano al pecho suspirando con alivio, se sentía como si acabase de superar una prueba de fuego.

\- Yaeko ¡mi hermanita mayor!- extendió los brazos en un amago como de abrazarla incluso estando sentado. Ella se acercó corriendo hacia él y le abrazó, para luego separarse y mirarle con una sonrisa.

\- Si consigo decirle que no a Alex cuando me suplica comer pizza en la cama después del sexo, créeme cuando te digo que nada que hagas tú conseguirá convencerme

\- Ewwwwww

\- Demasiada información- murmuró Sheila algo consternada.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Amelia girando sobre sí misma.

\- Sí

\- ¡Pero luego quedan migas en las sábanas! – dio una patada al suelo- ¡Es muy incómodo!  
\- Eso mismo le digo yo- corroboró asintiendo con la cabeza- Mira que es limpio para otras cosas, pero en cuanto hay pizza de por medio se vuelve tontorrón.

\- A mí no me parece tan mala idea- musitó Michelle por lo bajo. Si alguna de sus amigas la escuchó, no dijo nada.

Mientras Yaeko y Amelia seguían hablando de los inconvenientes de comer en la cama, la mujer pudo ver a Marcos enfurruñarse al sentirse ignorado. Si tuviese unas orejas como las de su gata probablemente estarían aplastadas y hacia atrás. Sólo le faltaba bufar. Con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos parecía sopesar opciones, y finalmente, su mirada se posó en su último objetivo. Una sonrisa maliciosa fue creciendo en su rostro y Michelle en seguida supo de quién se trataba. No podría ser otra que la dulce y cándida Eva.

\- Eva…-

\- Si vas a deleitarnos con otro de tus patéticos intentos para convencernos de librarte del castigo puedes ir ahorrándotelo- sonrió- Ya has hecho lo suficiente el ridículo y todas nos hemos dado cuenta hace rato de qué palo vas.

La cara de Marcos fue como para enmarcarla, esa expresión desencajada y que parecía mostrar que algo se había roto en su interior en ese mismo momento era algo que no se veía todos los días. De hecho la cara de todos los presentes lucía muy similar, Amelia había llegado a soltar una exhalación de asombro, y Akari, Yaeko y Kanako tenían los ojos tan desorbitados que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Michelle fue junto a Sheila la que menos tardó en recomponerse de asombro inicial causado por la respuesta de Eva, tan poco característica de ellas misma. Se sintió tan orgullosa de esa niña en ese momento. Y pensar que cuando la conoció no era casi capaz ni de decir su nombre sin levantar la vista del suelo. Sheila de hecho debió pensar algo similar, pues sus miradas se cruzaron y se dirigieron la una a la otra un asentimiento con la cabeza. Eva por su parte tenía las mejillas rojas y se la veía algo desubicada, como si ella misma no se creyese lo que acababa de decir. Se llevó las manos a la boca y le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Marcos, el cual seguía anonadado y estaba siendo consolado por Akari, que le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- Ay….lo siento- musitó Eva acercándose a Marcos. Kanako, con una expresión de incredulidad aun marcándole el rostro, hizo lo mismo. Ambas fueron seguidas por Sheila y Yaeko, que querían tanto enterarse de lo que hablaban como no permitir que marcos las engatusase a ninguna de las dos ejerciendo el papel de víctima.

\- Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que definitivamente, nos calmemos todos- intervino Amelia con una expresión algo preocupada en la cara, acercándose también a ellos con la intención de poner orden si la cosa se salía de madre.

Michelle se mantuvo alejada, observándolos con curiosidad. No parecía que las cosas fuesen a salirse de madre por el momento. Kanako se había sentado al lado de Marcos y estaban prácticamente hombro con hombro. Sheila se había sentado al otro lado y le lanzaba algún reproche de vez en cuando, pero en vista de la cara del chaval, no debía ser nada demasiado grave. Yaeko de vez en cuando intervenía pero principalmente sus acciones se limitaban a observar a sus amigos con cierto recochineo, y Eva tras haberse disculpado se mantenía junto a la mayor de las japonesas, participando de vez en cuando en la conversación pero principalmente escuchando.

Pudo notar que alguien la observaba y desvió su vista hacia Akari, el cual se incorporó y se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a su lado y observando también a sus amigos. Jugueteaba con la bolsa que llevaba en las manos, si era cierto lo que habían dicho en un principio se trataría de su traje para nochevieja. De hecho teniendo en cuenta la tienda de la cuál era estaba casi segura al 100 por 100 de que se trataba de eso.

\- Lo siento- Michelle lo miró cuestionándole- No me había disculpado apropiadamente por todo esto.

\- Bueno, creo que ya os hemos torturado lo suficiente como para resarcirnos- se rio- Al menos momentáneamente – él también se carcajeó suavemente

\- Ha sido una tontería la verdad- se pasó una mano por la cara- No sé cómo he podido hacer algo tan estúpido. Me he comportado igual que mis fans…o lo que quiera que sean

\- Un poco sí- le recriminó, él se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa- Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, tampoco te tortures más. Me conformo con que hayas aprendido la lección.

\- Te aseguro que sí- la miró con una expresión ligeramente asustada- Nunca jamás en la vida volveré a hacer algo así- se sonrieron mutuamente y Michelle se cruzó de brazos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y dirigiéndose directamente a él, obviando a sus amigos que seguían hablando a unos pocos pasos.

\- Al principio me disteis un buen susto- Akari le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad- Al poco de llegar unos babosos asaltaron a Eva y Sheila, pretendían que se fuesen con ellos.

\- ¿Están bien?- preguntó con cierta angustia, girándose hacia ellas

\- Sí, sí- se pasó la mano por la frente-Por suerte los oí y fui a espantarlos. Le hice una llave a uno y salieron corriendo.- Akari frunció el ceño y posó una mano en su brazo, dándole un suave apretón – Antes de descubrir que eráis vosotros llegué a pensar que eran ellos.

\- ¿Y tú estás bien?- le notaba ansioso- ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- No me hicieron nada, salvo intentar ligar de una forma desastrosa. Si a eso se le puede considerar dañino…

\- No, no lo creo- su cara se iluminó de repente y la agitó un poco del brazo que aún le estaba agarrando-¡No te había preguntado! ¿Y tu bronquitis? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Sigues tosiendo? Joseph dijo que debías tomar medicación una semana más ¿la sigues tomando?

\- Akari… ¡Akari! sí, tranquilo- apoyó su mano sobre la de él, acariciándole los nudillos con el dedo pulgar- Ya no toso, ni me duele el pecho. Y sigo tomando la medicación hasta que se acabe el tratamiento- él la miró con cierta desconfianza, no era de extrañar dada su reticencia a reconocer cuándo estaba enferma- De verdad, confía en mí

Además de los ojos de Akari, Michelle pudo sentir otra presencia observándola. Se giró y se topó con que si bien el resto seguían hablando entre ellos, Amelia tenía la mirada clavada en ellos y su expresión albergaba una muy clara confusión. Ella simplemente sonrió a su amiga encogiéndose de hombros, probablemente se estaría haciendo ideas raras pero no pensaba culparla, ella haría lo mismo en su lugar.

\- ¿Eso es tu traje de nochevieja?- le preguntó cambiando de tema para romper el momentáneo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

\- ¿Eh?- Michelle le indicó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano con un gesto con la cabeza- ¡Ah sí! No tenía traje así que he aprovechado para comprar uno. Pero no sé si lo llevaré, no he encontrado una chaqueta que me valga

\- Con una complexión como la tuya es difícil, salvo que te hagan el traje a medida, como a Joe. O que te gastes un dineral en ellos, como el caso de Shokichi- el chico asintió.

\- Al final me he comprado un chaleco.

\- ¡Oh!- se le escapó. Akari la miró con curiosidad y se vio obligada a aclararse la garganta, colocándose el flequillo que le hacía cosquillas en la frente- Me gustan los chalecos – pudo ver como su expresión se tornaba más emocionada y sonrió. No se lo decía por cumplir, realmente le gustaban los chalecos, casi más que las típicas chaquetas de traje- Seguro que vas a estar muy guapo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No sé- balbuceó azorado- Lo normal- se rascó la nuca avergonzado ¡era tan adorable! Reprimió las ganas de pasarle otra vez los dedos por su pelo desordenado y le miró fijamente, haciéndole enrojecer aún más.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo.

Michelle juraría que pudo oír cómo se le cortaba la respiración momentáneamente a su alumno, y tuvo que reconocer interiormente que le encantaba tener ese efecto sobre él. Le animó a unirse a sus amigos, los cuales ya charlaban de forma mucho más tranquila. No tardaron en unirse a la conversación, que se animó cuando las chicas se enteraron de que Akari se había comprado el traje para nochevieja y empezaron a interrogarle al respecto. Marcos aprovechó que era su amigo el que era el centro de atención en ese momento para hablar más tranquilamente con una de las personas sentadas a su lado

\- Kanako…- la llamó con cierta reticencia. Sabía que estaba enfadada y no quería empeorarlo.

\- ¿Qué?- espetó ella, arrugando la nariz y con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándole con inquina.

\- Lo de que estás muy guapa lo pienso de verdad, no lo dije sólo por librarme- alargó la mano hacia el gorro y empezó a tocar las orejas de lana- Y esto te queda mucho mejor que a Michelle, estás más mona.

\- No intentes ponerme en su contra para que te perdone- le recriminó ella

\- No lo digo por eso- se encogió de hombros- No sé, quería decírtelo. Su voz esta vez sonaba mucho más sincera que un rato antes y entre eso y su sonrisa algo tímida la consiguió ablandar un poco – Tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que te has comprado.

\- Hasta nochevieja nada- se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cierta altivez, Marcos se rio por lo bajo.

\- Vale, vale. Pero por lo que comentaron todas te queda muy bien, y también tengo ganas de verte la espalda-

\- N-no mientas- respondió

\- Lo digo en serio

\- ¿De verdad? – Marcos asintió- ¿Quieres verme con el vestido aunque no tenga escote? Todas las demás van a llevar escote.

\- Quiero verte con el vestido porque lo vas a llevar tú. No me interesan los escotes de nadie

Se miraron fijamente un instante. Estaban sentados muy cerca y entre que ella tenía que mirar hacia arriba y él hacia abajo para poder conversar, no se habían percatado de que se habían ido acercando el uno al otro poco a poco para poder mantener un tono de voz entre susurros. La voz de Michelle carraspeando los sacó de su burbuja, y al alzar sus miradas se toparon con que la mujer estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, para quedar a su altura.

\- Nosotras vamos a ir a buscar nuestros vestidos ya. Akari ha dicho que se quiere ir a ca..

Y en ese momento, sin dejarla siquiera terminar la frase, los botones automáticos de su vestido que llevaban toda la tarde aguantado la presión de sus voluminosos pechos, saltaron dejando que su ya de por sí pronunciado escote se abriese aún más. Marcos juraría que pudo llegar a verle el obligo desde donde estaba.

\- _¡Madre de Dios!-_ exclamó en su lengua materna sin poder apartar la mirada de la voluptuosidad que se extendía ante él. Kanako, con una expresión de profunda ofensa le empezó a pellizcar en el brazo y el chico empezó a proferir quejidos agudos, retorciéndose de dolor en su asiento

\- Woah- se le escapó a Eva, la cual inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con las manos. Estaba tan o más roja que Akari, que tras un primer vistazo tenía la vista dirigida al techo y respiraba lentamente murmurando algo en japonés por lo bajo. Yaeko miraba el escote de su amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Amelia y Sheila apartaron la vista discretamente.

\- Malditos automáticos, siempre me acaba pasando esto. Vaya mierda – se quejó volviéndoselos a abrochar-¿Y qué os pasa a todos? ¡Sólo son tetas!

\- ¡Pero vaya tetas! – exclamó Yaeko no siendo muy consciente de lo que decía hasta que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella- Perdón.

\- Eres un mentiroso- le reprochó Kanako a Marcos una vez lo hubo soltado. Aprovechando el revuelo a causa de lo que su amiga acababa de decir para que nadie más los escuchase.

\- Kanako, lo decía en serio- se pasó la mano por la nuca- Pero si me ponen unas tetas como esas delante evidentemente me van a llamar la atención. Pero pequeñas son mucho mejores- ella lo miró sin mucho convencimiento pero con la expresión un poco más suavizada.

\- No te creo

\- Lo digo en serio- le dio un empujón cariñoso- Venga anda, anímate- al ver que no surtía efecto apoyó sus manos a cada uno de los lados de su cintura y se acercó a su oído para susurrarla- Sino tendré que hacerte cosquillas para verte reírte- amenazó tamborileando con sus dedos en los costados de la chica.

\- ¡No! Marcos, para…- le dijo medio riéndose y de forma muy poco convincente

\- ¿Y si no quiero?- le susurró aún más cerca de su oído y apretando su cintura con cuidado.

\- Marcos...aquí mejor no.

La forma en la que lo dijo y sobre todo lo que dijo le encendió como una moto. No le había dicho que no le gustase, o que no quisiese, o que se alejase de ella, sólo que ahí donde estaban no era el lugar oportuno. Dejó escapar el aire y que éste rozase con su cuello y la sintió estremecerse contra él. La estaba oliendo, la estaba sintiendo y….le estaba haciendo todo eso en un centro comercial lleno de gente y rodeados de sus amigos, lo cual le golpeó de repente al sentir un codazo de Sheila y la voz de Yaeko llamándolos con un tono excesivamente cantarín. Rojos como langostas cocidas se separaron instantáneamente el uno del otro levantándose del banco y alejándose cada cual en una dirección, Kanako refugiándose detrás de Eva y Marcos plantándose junto a Akari, mirando hacia un lateral con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Michelle resopló, no lo entendía, de verdad que no. Cómo podía ser tan evidente lo que ambos querían y que todo el mundo menos los implicados fuese capaz de verlo. Se acercó a Akari mirando a Marcos de refilón con una sonrisa de suficiencia, fue plenamente consciente de que el chaval se había percatado de ello pero estaba haciéndose el loco. No se metería más con él por el momento, bastante vergüenza debía están pasando ya sin necesidad de que metiese ella también el dedo en la llaga.

\- Nosotras vamos a seguir por aquí, os invitaría a acompañarnos pero es tarde de chicas y ya hemos tenido suficiente sesión de hombres….o más bien niños, por hoy

\- Prefiero ir a casa. Además, éste- remarcó señalando a su amigo- No creo que sea capaz de encararos a ninguna durante un rato, especialmente a Kanako.

\- Cállate- le escupió confirmando lo que acababa de decir, pues no se atrevió a mirar en dirección de sus amigas.

\- Nos vemos pasado mañana supongo

\- Sí- musitó él, dando un paso hacia ella de forma casi inconsciente

\- Pues…hasta luego entonces- lo miró fijamente, parecía que tenía intención de decirle algo y le estaba costando. Le cuestionó con la mirada. Iba a alejarse cuando Akari la agarró del antebrazo y la hizo detenerse

\- Esto…- la soltó lentamente, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozasen su muñeca con suavidad, y haciendo que la caricia entre ellos durase más de lo estrictamente necesario- Si pones un corchete entre los automáticos no se abrirían- le recomendó.

\- Oh, ya…pero no sé coser y me da pereza- reconoció ella. Todavía podía sentir los dedos de Akari sobre su piel pese a que ya la había soltado, y se percató de que no le importaría seguir sintiéndolos sobre ella, y no sólo en su antebrazo.

\- ¡Yo sé coser!- exclamó emocionado. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de lo extraño de su repentino entusiasmo y adoptó una actitud más tranquila- Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.

\- Te lo agradecería…

Se miraron fijamente un instante y en esta ocasión fue la voz de Amelia llamando a Michelle la que les hizo a ellos dos salir de su burbuja particular y separarse con cierta torpeza. Se despidieron todos hasta el miércoles y cada cual siguió su camino. Las chicas charlando animadamente entre ellas y cuestionando a la pobre Kanako sobre su relación con Marcos, y los chicos en completo mutismo, sin decirse nada entre ellos y mirando al frente sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada de soslayo. Tanto unos como otras habían tenido una tarde muy intensa y tenían bastante sobre lo que pensar y reflexionar, pero había algo que todos tenían muy claro y era que el _Secret Santa_ estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, e iba a ser de todo menos tranquilo.


	50. La mano amiga

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Bueno tras unas cuantas semanas con FF dándonos problemas, primero porque no éramos capaz de ver los stats de la historia y luego porque directamente no nos permitía loguearnos, parece que las aguas han vuelto a su cauce. No obstante la página de información sobre la serie (subiremos las raws, capítulos que vayan saliendo, los spin-off, noticias...) sigue en marcha, ya avisaremos cuando esté lista.**

**Como si de unas elecciones se tratase antes del Secret Santa toca jornada de reflexión, y nuestros chicos van a reflexionar bastante ¡vaya que si lo van a hacer! Y van a acabar con las manos bastante ocupadas... Hemos de decir que nos da muchísimo apuro subir este capítulo, y de hecho tampoco tenemos muy claro que nos llevó a incluirlo en la historia. Probablemente la explicación más sencilla es que estamos salidas.**

**AVISO: Si a alguien le incomoda leer al respecto de masturbación...que ignore la parte del capítulo entre las dos líneas**

**La próxima semana por fin llega el momento de que repartan los regalos. De nuevo se trata de capítulo dividido en dos por lo que tendréis la primera parte el miércoles y la segunda el sábado. Y las cosas van a estar muy, muy calentitas en esa fiesta...¿alguien ha dicho muérdago?**

**\- Título: La mano amiga****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 8924  
\- Personajes: Alex, Marcos y Akari.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**La mano amiga**

Al acabar el entrenamiento y tras salir de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se había encontrado con el piloto de su móvil anunciando que tenía mensajes. No le sorprendió la cantidad ingente que señalaba su dispositivo, a fin de cuentas Yaeko ya le había advertido que le mandaría comentarios y fotos con sus compras. Sonrió mientras abría la conversación con su novia y leía los primeros mensajes. Arrugó el ceño leyendo cuando se enteró de que unos impresentables habían importunado a Sheila y Eva, pero por la explicación posterior, comprobó que yendo con Michelle no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Se mordió el labio al ver la foto del primer vestido que se había probado Yaeko. Estaba de espaldas, no se veía todo bien y estaba acompañado por el mensaje "Adivina qué NO me puedo poner con esto". Teniendo en cuenta que le estaba enseñando un hombro y no venía ningún tirante no tardó en hacerse una idea a qué se refería. Su novia alegó que no le pasaría ninguna foto clara para ver su cara cuando se encontrasen en Nochevieja. Guardó el móvil antes de tener un incómodo accidente en los vestuarios, acabó de vestirse y enfiló a casa tras despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo.

Cuando llegó, no había ni rastro aún de Marcos y Akari, así que se tiró en el sofá con una bebida isotónica rascando distraído las orejas a Max y se dispuso a leer lo demás. Parecía que las chicas se lo estaban pasando bien y de paso él estaba disfrutando viendo las fotos de sus amigas con los vestidos que se iban probando, preguntándose unas cuantas veces si Yaeko les había pedido permiso siquiera para hacerlo, pero no iba a ser él el que protestase. Puso cara de espanto al ver el vestido que habían intentado venderle a la pobre Amelia y rió cuando su novia despotricó contra la dependienta. Lo siguiente que leyó es que iban a una tienda cara, y que, a modo de juego, iban a probarse cosas. Le mandó una ronda de fotos bastante explicita con un vestido verde que parecía hecho para ella. Encorsetado en el cuerpo, alzando sus pechos y remarcando ese dulce canalillo por el que había pasado su lengua más de una vez, con una falda de vuelo que estaba seguro de que si le hacía girar lo suficientemente rápido, vería su ropa interior. A punto estuvo de levantarse e ir de una carrera al centro comercial a ofrecerle el dinero que faltaba… hasta que le dijo el doloroso precio. La animó diciéndole que el otro también le había dejado con más que la miel en los labios, pero interiormente se dijo que algún día le compraría algo así. Por su parte su amiga Sheila estaba preciosa también con varios de los vestidos que se había probado, bastante menos erótico-festiva que su novia, aunque uno de ellos muy vaporoso le quedaba especialmente bien. También vio los vestidos que se había probado Michelle. Madre mía, Akari iba a sufrir con esos encajes que parecían tapar pero que dejaban al descubierto más de lo que parecía. Eso por no hablar de lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento, sin ir más lejos. Acabó confesando a Yaeko que sí, que la quería mucho, pero que se follaría a Michelle sin muchos miramientos. Una sonrisa de feroz lujuria se pintó en sus labios al leer a Yaeko que ella estaba en la misma situación, y él, ni corto ni perezoso, confesó que no le importaría compartir a la rubia con ella.

Lamentablemente su novia estaba demasiado ocupada para seguirle el juego en ese momento y se conformó con seguir comentando con ella lo que iban viendo y probando. Chascó la lengua cuando le dijo que Kanako estaba muy desanimada porque no encontraba nada. Intentó darle sugerencias, pero pese a que él tenía buen gusto (o eso le había dicho ella) escogiendo ropa, sin ver las prendas no era de mucha ayuda. Yaeko ya le había comentado que no le solía gustar comprar demasiado porque tenía problemas para encontrar ropa y se venía abajo rápido. Cuando ya se le agotaban las ideas, la japonesa le mandó un par de frases que le dejaron descolocado. La primera fue "Creo que Kanako va a acabar yendo hasta sin bragas" y la segunda "¿A dónde crees que le llegará a Marcos la mandíbula cuando vea esto?". Lo siguiente era una foto de la japonesa con su vestido. Era corto y de corte bastante sencillo, pero no exageraba cuando decía que puede que acabase yendo sin bragas. Desde luego como la pillase Marcos iba a acabar sin ellas. Joder, incluso él le estaba excitando la visión de la bonita espalda de su amiga al aire, aunque por delante (por lo que intuía de lo poco que se veía en el espejo) no tenía escote. Se apresuró a decirle a Yaeko que no la dejasen salir de la tienda sin él.

Tras comentar que le gustaba el vestido que habían escogido para Amelia, empezaba a cansarse de hablar tanto de ropa y encendió la televisión mientras esperaba más fotos jugosas por parte de su novia, pero justo cuando tenía el mando en la mano su móvil comenzó a sonar casi furioso con mensajes enviados a toda velocidad. Su preocupación pasó a la incredulidad al leerlo: Marcos y Akari estaban siguiendo a las chicas. Era demasiado bueno para hacer verdad. Antes de que le diese tiempo a preguntar cómo lo sabía, le dijo que Michelle les había sacado una foto a escondidas. Las carcajadas resonaron por la salita en cuanto vio la prueba del delito. Se esperaba eso de Marcos. Joven, impulsivo, sobre hormonado y una curiosidad digna de un gato. Pero ¿Akari? ¿AKARI? ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer con el miedo que le tiene a Michelle? Desde luego al menos a él no le gustaría estar en su pellejo con las cosas que Yaeko le estaba comentando que iban a hacerles, pero pensaba decirles nada. Se lo habían buscado ellos solos. Incluso se permitió dar también alguna idea para su castigo. Además Yaeko le contaba todo como si de las más fina estrategia militar se tratase y él no podía dejar de reírse a cada ocurrencia que le contaba su novia. Incluso los vestidos habían caído en el olvido.

Se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas de pura carcajada cuando le narró cómo habían echado a correr por los pasillos del supermercado como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando le envió una foto, con sus compañeros de piso al fin rodeados entre ellas y toallas y otras cosas de casa, le dolía ya el estómago. Se recompuso lo suficiente para poder escribirle advirtiéndola que no se dejasen enredar demasiado por Marcos y en ese momento le llegó una foto del rubio con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado hablando a Kanako, que tenía la cara enrojecida y ligeramente apartada de él. "Ya lo está intentando, diciendo que somos preciosas" era el pie de la foto. Su risa se cortó con la siguiente frase. Michelle acababa de descubrir de alguna forma que Marcos había quedado con Joseph… y Akari también. Su novia le informó de que se habían puesto a discutir entre ellos. Resopló preocupado. Desde luego había que reconocerle a la mujer que era muy buena descubriendo cosas. Se ofreció a llamarles, pero igual que había iniciado de alguna forma el conflicto entre ellos, Michelle se encargó de atajarlo como pudo, aunque por lo que decía Yaeko, ese pequeño incidente no iba a librarles ni de lejos de su castigo.

Al más puro estilo policiaco, Yaeko le contó que les tenían sentados en un banco dispuestos a interrogarles. En la foto con sus caras largas mirando al suelo parecían dos condenados a muerte esperando su turno para el patíbulo. Akari se había rendido ya del todo, de hecho su novia le informó muy emocionada que había confesado que él no era capaz de mentir a Michelle, pero Marcos a cada cosa que añadía a su declaración, más se desmontaba su teoría sobre que no las estaban siguiendo. Se alegró terriblemente de tener a su novia de su parte, porque desde luego los pocos detalles que ella le contaba entre risas no eran nada de bonitos para siquiera escuchar siendo la víctima.

Durante un rato los mensajes cesaron. Vaya, justo en la parte divertida. Hizo zapping distraído, sin evitar poder reírse pensando en lo que estaban pasando sus amigos. Idiotas. Sabía que Akari no haría ninguna tontería, pero Marcos sintiéndose rodeado podía llegar a usar cualquier truco que se le ocurriese, y más según estaba últimamente. Cuando al final volvió a recibir mensajes, confirmó sus sospechas. Yaeko le contó detalladamente la campaña de acoso y derribo que había iniciado el rubio hacia Kanako afirmando incluso que "haría lo que fuese para que perdonase" hasta el punto de tener que alejar a la mujer porque se estaba dejando llevar (y gustosa, según su novia) a su terreno. Después de intentar convencer una por una al resto de chicas y un corte de Eva que hasta a Alex le dolió, aceptó su derrota, aunque tuvo que volver a decirle a su chica que les dejase tranquilos, y, muy a su pesar, mentirle diciendo que Marcos no le había dicho nada de Kanako, pese a pasarle una foto con ellos hablando muy pegados. También le narró cómo a Michelle se le saltaron los automáticos, mostrando un poco más su generoso escote, pero se llevó una pequeña decepción cuando le dijo que de eso no había foto.

Un mensaje por otro canal le hizo dar un bote en el asiento hasta sentarse del todo. Nada más y nada menos que Sheila, amiga íntima de Marcos, me preguntaba si su amigo y Kanako estaban saliendo, o si al menos había pasado algo entre ellos. Cuando aún intentaba asimilar la pregunta, una foto de Marcos rodeando a Kanako por la cintura, hablándole al oído y ella sonriente y sonrojada llegó a su teléfono. Acto seguido su novia le mandaba múltiples fotos del mismo momento desde un ángulo ligeramente diferente y, por supuesto, cosiéndole a preguntas del mismo estilo. Si no fuera por la conversación que habían tenido dos días antes, él mismo se lo estaría preguntando.

A cierta distancia de ahí, se encontraban los protagonistas de la aventura. Tras bajarse del autobús Akari y Marcos respiraron aliviados, no sin antes mirar con disimulo alrededor. Evidentemente estaban solos, pero después del mal trago que habían pasado aún se sentían observados. Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra más allá de lo imprescindible cuando abandonaron el centro comercial, cada uno sumido en sus propios pesares. Algún suspiro contenido a duras penas cargado de sentimiento de Akari rascándose la nuca o Marcos frotándose la cara o mirándose las manos durante el trayecto de autobús daban pistas sobre sus debates internos.

Sintiéndose más a salvo en su barrio, sabiendo que las chicas estaban bien lejos, el japonés aprovechó para desentumecerse las extremidades. Era la última vez, o al menos eso esperaba, que se dejaba liar por Marcos. Al final parecía que Michelle no se había enfadado con él, aunque eso no le había librado de un buen rapapolvo. Por lo menos tenido la ocasión de hablar con ella y comprobar que se encontraba mucho mejor. Su cara tenía mejor color, respiraba normal, no la había oído toser y hasta andaba con su gracia habitual contoneando esas caderas que tantas ganas tenía de palpar e incluso morder. En ocasiones tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no alargar las manos y hacer sobre su cuerpo el mismo recorrido que hacían sus ojos. Cómo no iba a querer hacerlo cuando se ponía prendas como ese vestido burdeos que llevaba ciñéndose a sus curvas como un amante cariñoso. ¡Quién fuera un vestido ajustado! Entonces recordó el momento en el que sus automáticos saltaron hasta dejar una buena vista de sus pechos. Una parte de él sabía que había hecho bien apartando la mirada, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más pequeña se hacía en favor de otra que se preguntaba qué sujetador llevaría hoy, si sería dulce o sexy, o si tendría lacitos. _Estoy salido_. Intentando distraerse con algo que no fuera él mismo o Michelle, observó a Marcos. Caminaba distraído, casi inconscientemente. Le parecía que a veces movía los labios sin que saliese ningún sonido de ellos. Akari también se estaba preguntando a qué se había debido lanzarse así sobre Kanako, y luego tenía el morro de decirle a él cosas sobre lo que es ser evidente o no. Además aún sentía cierto resquemor por el hecho de que había quedado con Joseph. Michelle le había dicho que podía haber mil motivos, desde ayuda con el regalo de _Secret Santa_, hasta hablar de mujeres, o querer sentirse guay por salir por ahí con alguien adinerado. Le haría caso a la rubia y lo dejaría pasar, pero eso no evitaba esa sensación de desazón y preguntarse por qué, al menos, no se lo había dicho, aunque ahora, viendo el lenguaje corporal de su amigo, lo que necesitaba era apoyo, no discutir más.

\- Esto… Marcos… - No pareció oírle. – ¿Marcos? – Le agitó de un hombro con suavidad. – Ey, tío. – El rubio se giró hacia él con un respingo, como saliendo de una ensoñación. – ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Ah. Sí, sí. – Agitó la cabeza en un pobre intento de reafirmar una declaración poco sentida.

\- Oye… ¿Lo de antes con Kana…?

\- ¡N-no lo sé! – Le interrumpió con brusquedad. Se frotó la cara cogiendo aire. – No lo sé. – Repitió más tranquilo. – No me preguntes, por favor. – Suplicó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Marcos apenas era consciente de su entorno aunque se imaginaba a Akari mirándole con conmiseración. Lo único que era capaz de pensar era en Kanako en sus manos estremeciéndose y las ganas con las que se había quedado de recorrer ese cuello con labios y dientes, con sus palabras resonando en su cabeza. La cara de Sheila después de darle el codazo sólo la había visto de refilón, pero no le costaba imaginarla. Al resto ni siquiera pudo mirarles, ni siquiera a Akari. ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Es que no soportaba ver triste a Kanako, y más por complejos que no tenían razón de ser, pero de ahí a lanzarse sobre ella delante de todo el mundo había un trecho, por muy guapa que estuviese. Había quedado en evidencia, y le había hecho quedar en evidencia a ella. No dejaba de recrear escenarios en su cabeza sobre qué habría pasado de haber estado a solas, o en otro sitio, y todas acaban con él devorándola en cualquier rincón con ella susurrando su nombre. Se miró las manos de nuevo. Tenía que controlarse. No solo buscaba su cuerpo, pero si seguía así era lo que iba a parecer. También quería la complicidad entre ellos, entenderse solo con mirarse, o esas caricias en la nuca calmándole cuando estaba nervioso. Mierda, además había discutido con Akari. Le debía una disculpa. Si además volvía a discutir con Michelle por su culpa se sentiría peor aún.

\- Akari. – El japonés se giró hacia él. – Lo siento. – Por el rabillo del ojo vio confusión en su rostro. – P-por lo de seguir a las chicas… y eso. – Se rascó la nuca apartando la vista. – Tenías razón, era mala idea.

\- ¡Ah! Esto… bueno. Al final no pasó nada. No le des vueltas. – Le había sorprendido la espontánea disculpa.

\- Vale. – Se produjo una pausa.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿Eh? – Volvía a tener esa cara de estar en una dimensión paralela.

\- No sé… de Michelle…

\- Ah… Michelle… perdona… ¿se enfadó?

\- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó un par de veces. No había ni rastro de burla en Marcos. – No… no se enfadó.

\- Vale… bien… Lo siento de todas formas…

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por? – Se encogió de hombros.

\- No te has reído de mí…

\- Ah… ya… - Se frotó la cara otra vez cogiendo aire pesadamente. – Lo siento…

Akari contuvo una sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros que le agradeció con una sonrisa abatida. Se mordió la lengua para no llamarle bobo y meterse con él por lo que acababa de hacer claramente sin haberlo pensado detenidamente. Le tenía envidia, ciertamente y aunque se merecía un capón tenía tiempo de dárselo, o ya se lo daría Alex cuando se enterase de t…

Se frenó de golpe agarrando a Marcos por el brazo. El pavor se reflejaba en su rostro y el rubio le miró extrañado.

\- A-Alex… - Murmuró a media voz.

\- ¿Alex…? – Cuando cayó en la cuenta abrió los ojos con terror. – Yaeko… - Se miraron olvidando sus problemas por un momento.

\- ¿Y si no vamos a casa? – Preguntó Akari apresuradamente.

\- Es muy buena idea. – Asintió el rubio efusivamente. – Pediremos asilo político.

\- Vale, sí, pero ¿dónde? – Empezó a mirar paranoicamente alrededor sintiéndose un criminal fugado.

\- Mira. – Marcos agarró a su amigo por los hombros. – Tenemos que separarnos, no nos pueden pillar juntos. Tú irás a casa de Shokichi, que es el que te trajo aquí. Yo iré a casa de Keiji.

\- ¿Y qué les diremos?

\- Pensaremos algo por el camino. Que Alex va a follar con Yaeko y quiere la casa libre, yo qué sé, algo se nos ocurrirá.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y cuando Alex esté currando volveré a por Max.

\- Eso.

Se quedaron estáticos en esa posición durante un instante mirándose a los ojos. Estallaron en carcajadas a la vez. La tensión acumulada desde que decidieron seguir a las chicas se liberó en ese momento en forma de risa ante lo absurdo de la situación. Habían llegado a hacerles creer tan firmemente lo delincuentes que eran que ya se estaban portando como tal.

\- Ahora en serio, tío. – Admitió Marcos cuando recuperó el aliento. – Estoy acojonado.

\- Y yo. – Confirmó Akari. – Yaeko te sacó fotos.

\- A ti también te las sacó.

\- Entonces lo sabrá todo…

\- Con pelos y señales… - Una sonrisa tensa en su rostro reflejó la gravedad de sus palabras.

\- Joder… - Akari rió. – Lo del asilo político no sonaba tan mal, ¿eh?

A escasos metros de allí, Alex había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para pensar un recibimiento adecuado para los dos intrépidos espías que habías arriesgado su vida siguiendo a las chicas. Al menos tuvo tiempo después de haber estado comentando con Yaeko al detalle el comportamiento de sus amigos. También, sorprendentemente, le había llegado un mensaje de Michelle en que le decía que ella entendía que Marcos y Kanako eran desesperantes pero que por favor diera un toque de atención a su chica o iba a acabar a malas con su compañera de piso. Así lo hizo, aunque tuvo que volver a explicarle a Yaeko que cuanto más insistiese más iban a tardar en dar el paso por ellos mismos.

Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Max levantó la cabeza y movió la cola ansioso. Cuando el perro al fin se levantó para ir a olfatear la puerta dando paseos nerviosos no le cupo la menor duda: Se estaban acercando. El perro ladró, rascó la puerta y miró a Alex con un gemido lastimero para que le abriese la puerta e ir en busca de su dueño, pero se apresuró a agacharse a su lado poniendo una mano en el hocico. Quería saber qué comentaban antes de entrar.

Con el perro muerto de impaciencia al lado, al fin pudo escucharles. Parecía que discutían entre ellos. Se habían quedado parados a cierta distancia y sin poder evitarlo puso la oreja en la pared para oírles.

\- ¡Qué más te da! – Ese susurro impaciente era Marcos. – ¡Entra tú primero!

\- Que no. – Akari estaba firme. – Esto ha sido por tu culpa.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Y estará Max en la puerta.

Se separó de la entrada para recibirles a cierta distancia, cogiendo su _attrezzo_, y Max ladró de nuevo. Alex intentó adquirir un rosto lo más serio posible, pero le estaba costando horrores. Finalmente oyó cómo metían la llave en la cerradura hasta abrir la puerta. El primero fue Marcos, que saludó efusivamente a su mascota. Al levantar la vista y encontrarse con el rostro malicioso de Alex apartó el rostro con un ligero sobresalto musitando un saludo. Justo detrás entró Akari, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y haciendo esfuerzos más que evidentes para no mirar al moreno.

\- Bienvenidos inspectores. – Se puso su gorra de béisbol con una mano y de la espalda sacó una pipa hecha de papel de aluminio que llevó a la boca. – ¿Cómo ha ido su mis…? Pfff… JAJAJAJA - No pudo acabar la frase. Un violento ataque de risa le hizo tener que agarrarse al sofá. – No… No puedo…. – Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento sin mucho éxito, riéndose aún. - ¿Cómo se os ocurrió?

Marcos se cruzó de brazos al lado de Akari, que estaba de pie, ambos apartando la vista, aguantando estoicamente las risotadas de Alex que volvía a llorar de risa.

\- ¡Fue cosa de Marcos! – Estalló Akari al final sin poder aguantarlo. El rubio le miró indignado.

\- ¡T-tampoco dijiste que no! – Se defendió.

\- ¡Si lo hice! – Abrió los brazos frustrado, dando énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Pero poco… - Masculló Marcos apartando la vista.

\- Venga, venga. – Alex se enjugó las lágrimas del rostro con alguna carcajada. – No discutáis, que ya me han dicho que os lo han compensado.

Los otros dos se pusieron rojos, pero Marcos incapaz de aguantar la sonrisa socarrona de su compatriota huyó a su habitación sin añadir palabra. Cuando Alex iba a seguirle tras un suspiro enternecido, notó la mano del japonés en su brazo. Se giró hacia él al tiempo de verle negar con la cabeza.

\- Déjale, está muy sensible con el tema. – Explicó ante la muda pregunta en los ojos de Alex.

\- ¿Pero tan descarado ha sido? – Se rascó la cabeza. – Es que sé que Yaeko suele exagerar un poco pero…

\- Mira. – Bajó el tono. – Yo creí que se tiraba a ella en cualquier momento. – Se encogió de hombros. – Primero pensé que era por librarse, pero cuando la cogió de la cintura…

\- Ya, ya. Tengo fotos. – Sonrió al ver a Akari tragar saliva mirándole con horror. – No me mires así, deberías imaginártelo ya. – Por cierto. – Suavizó el tono. – ¿Todo bien con Michelle?

\- Sí, sí. – Se rascó la nuca. – Me echó la bronca y eso, pero no parecía enfadada de verdad… creo.

\- Me alegro, tío. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – De verdad.

Se pusieron a hacer la cena hablando de cosas más intrascendentales. Volvieron a ver a Marcos cuando picaron en su cuarto cuando estuvo terminada. Les miró desconfiados pero se relajó al ver que no le hacían preguntas incómodas.

Se pusieron a comer sin mayores percances. Cerca de terminar, Alex no pudo aguantarse más. Una cosa era no presionarles y otra cosa es que no pensaban soltar prenda alguna de la que habían liado, sobre todo Marcos, que aunque intentaba mostrarse tranquilo se quedaba masticando con la mirada perdida en el infinito de cuando en cuando.

\- No debería decir esto… - Empezó con aire misterioso. – Pero que sepáis que tengo fotos. De todo. – Sonrió ladinamente al ver la atención de sus compañeros puesta en él. – Y no me refiero solo a vuestra trastada. Hablo de sus vestidos. – Akari le miraba boquiabierto. Marcos arrugó una servilleta en su puño cerrado.

\- ¿D-de todos? – Murmuró Akari.

\- Todos. – Arrugó el gesto un momento con un mohín de niño enfurruñado. – Bueno, menos de Yaeko, que quiere darme una sorpresa, pero creo que no va a llevar suj…

\- Sí, sí. – Interrumpió Akari sonrojado. – Lo sabemos.

\- Mientes. – A Marcos apenas le salía la voz. Si había fotos de Kanako las necesitaba. Y ya.

\- No miento. – Jugueteó con el móvil en la mano. – Sé que Yaeko no es la única que va a tener que dejar al menos parte de la ropa interior en casa… - Miró socarrón a Marcos que había contenido la respiración. – ¿Sigues creyendo que miento?

Marcos negó con un ligero rubor cubriendo su rostro. Aunque en ese momento no insistió, Alex pudo leer en sus ojos cómo intentaba maquinar la forma de conseguir esa foto como fuese. Al terminar de recoger, el rubio se dispuso a fregar mientras sus compañeros charlaban en el sofá. Estaba aún aclarando los cacharros cuando Alex se acercó con el móvil en la mano.

\- ¿De verdad le dijiste a Kanako que harías lo que fuese para que te perdonase? – Preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Quería librarme de la bronca. – La altanería de sus palabras quedó deslucida por el rubor de su cara y por sus manos nerviosas enjuagando la loza.

\- _¿Quieres verla?_ – Preguntó en su lengua natal bajando el tono. Marcos se giró a él con ojos ansioso y rebuscó en la galería de su móvil con una sonrisa. Escogió una en la que estaba de espaldas y tapó la mitad de la pantalla, de forma que solo se veía su cabeza, sus hombros y la parte superior de su espalda. – _Mira._ – Vio a su amigo contener el aliento, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos como queriendo grabar esa imagen a fuego en su memoria.

\- _Quita la mano…_ \- Pidió sin apartar la vista del dispositivo. – _Por favor…_ \- Suplicó angustiado.

\- _No. _– Sonó firme pero tranquilo al tiempo que guardaba el móvil. – _Si se enteran de que te he enseñado esto siquiera me matan. Sobre todo Kanako. _– Le miró alzando una ceja. – _Y no creo que quieras verla enfadada…_

\- _No…_ \- Un suspiro corto e intenso agitó sus hombros. Volvió a centrarse en la vajilla. Miró un momento al sofá y vio a Akari bostezando. Bajó el tono. - _¿Está guapa?_ – Advirtió la mirada sorprendida de Alex, pero cuando se recompuso sintió su mano en el hombro.

\- _Está preciosa._ – Notó cómo el rubio se tensaba y asentía en un gesto serio, mecánico, mordiéndose el labio.

\- _Gracias._

\- _No hay de qué_. – Le dio un par de palmadas y volvió al sofá con Akari.

Al acabar sacó a pasear a Max sin preguntar siquiera a sus compañeros si querían acompañarle, como otras veces. Necesitaba un rato a solas para pensar cómo iba a mirar a Kanako a la cara, o es más, cómo iba a verla sin querer continuar donde les habían interrumpido. Suspiró profundamente. Ahora estaría trabajando con Yaeko y el estúpido Iván haciendo sus tonterías. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo Yaeko a ella igual que Alex se lo tomaba a él? Debería disculparse. Yaeko podía ser terrible cuando se ponía vacilona y no quería que se metiese con ella por su culpa. Al sacar el móvil para comprobar la hora, descubrió que tenía mensajes. No se había atrevido hasta entonces a mirarlo, pero en algún momento se tendría que enfrentar a las burlas y preguntas. Parpadeó varias veces al ver los mensajes de Sheila.

**Sheila**

_S pued sber q t pasa cn Kanako? (20:38)_

_Y no m digas q nada xq parecía q os lo ibais a montar ahí mismo X.x (20:38)_

_Stais saliendo o algo? (20:38)_

_A ver, q no m importa (20:38)_

_Pero m lo pdías habr dicho =( (20:39)_

**Marcos**

_No m pasa nada (21:24)_

_Y no stms saliendo (21:24)_

Guardó el móvil con cierto nerviosismo. Si hasta Sheila, que no tenía secretos con ella dudaba de él, ¿qué demonios se estaría imaginando el resto? Oyó el sonido de su mensajería instantánea y casi tira el dispositivo al sacarlo apresuradamente.

**Sheila**

_Pues parecía q t la ibas a comer (21:26)_

**Marcos**

_Exagerada (21:26)_

_Solo qría librarm d la bronca (21:26)_

**Sheila**

_Sí, claro ¬¬U (21:26)_

_Exagerada nada (21:26)_

_N serio, si stáis liados m alegro x vosotros (21:26)_

_Pero m lo podrías dcir (21:27)_

**Marcos**

_Q no stamos liados (21:27)_

_Ni saliendo (21:27)_

_Ni nada (21:27)_

_S mi amiga (21:27)_

_Punto (21:27)_

**Sheila**

_Pero tú querrías + q eso, vrdad? (21:27)_

**Marcos**

_Djalo ya (21:28)_

_X favor (21:28)_

**Sheila**

_Eso s como dcirme q si (21:28)_

_Y lo sabs (21:28)_

**Marcos**

_No s cierto (21:28)_

**Sheila**

_Sí lo es (21:28)_

_Yaeko tb piensa q estáis saliendo (21:27)_

_Bueno, todas lo piensan, la vrdad (21:27)_

_Michelle tuvo q dcirle a Yaeko q djase a Kanako trankila (21:28)_

_Así q mira lo q has hecho (21:28)_

**Marcos**

_Lo siento (21:28)_

**Sheila**

_No t tiens q disculpar conmigo (21:28)_

Su amiga tenía razón. No era con ella con la que tenía que hablar, pero le daba mucha vergüenza disculparse con Kanako. Era como admitir que había hecho malo de verdad, y en el fondo no lo sentía como tal. Además no podría ser sincero del todo, no podía decirle "Oye, mira, me gustas, estás buena y te medio metí mano porque, bueno, quería que te rieses en serio. ¿Puedo morderte la próxima vez?". Resopló y hasta Max se paró para mirarle con curiosidad para ver qué le pasaba. Le rascó las orejas y siguió caminando pensando qué le diría.

Mientras tanto Alex aprovechó para indagar un poco más sobre Akari. Realmente desde el día que le vio tan alterado confesando lo enamorado que estaba de Michelle y lo complicado de su situación estaba preocupado por él. Evidentemente tampoco se lo había contado a nadie, y el peso del secreto le impulsó a interesarse por él.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tal el regalo? ¿Al final conseguiste hacer lo que querías?

\- Bueno… - Se rascó la nuca resoplando. – Está hecho. – Sentenció indeciso.

\- Eso es… bueno… ¿no? – Alex no sabía cómo interpretar su respuesta.

\- Ya… - Resopló otra vez dejándose caer en el sofá. – No sé, tío, podría estar mejor. No hago más que mirarlo, y mirarlo, y mirarlo. Y cuanto más lo miro más fallos saco. Alguno lo retoco, pero no puedo modificar algunas cosas ya. No se pueden hacer las cosas a carreras. – Hablaba casi más para sí que para Alex. – Bueno, no es que lo haya hecho corriendo, claro, pero con más tiempo… No sé… Quizá tendría que haber sido menos ambicioso, o haber hecho más bocetos, aunque igual no me hubiera dado tiempo, o retocarlo a ordenador, pero hubiera sido hacer trampas, o usar otras referencias… Tendría que estar mejor, Joseph se va a reír en mi cara, seguro…

\- Eemm… A ver, yo no sé mucho de arte… pero si quieres puedo mirarlo… - Lo dijo con intención de ayudarle, pero es cierto que tenía mucha curiosidad sobre qué habría hecho.

\- No, no, no, no, no. – Negó efusivamente con la cabeza. – Si me dices que no te gusta me voy a hundir y no tendría tiempo de hacer otra cosa, y si me dices que está bien, aunque sea de verdad, voy a creer que lo dices por cumplir.

\- Vale, vale. – Alex levantó las manos dándole a entender que no iba a insistir. – Pero bueno, he visto dibujos tuyos. A mí me gustan, son buenos. Además conociéndote seguro que está genial y todo el drama está en tu cabeza. – Akari le miró un tanto ofendido. – Le has dedicado mucho tiempo, ¿no? – Vio al japonés encogerse de hombros.

\- Pero…

\- Akari. Estará bien. Relájate. A fin de cuentas te ha tocado la persona más difícil, y seguro que él también lo sabe.

\- Bueno, mañana lo llevaré a enmarcar. – Soltó una carcajada nasal desanimada. – Al menos el marco valdrá algo seguro.

\- Joder. – Alex le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo riéndose. – Eres increíble, tío. No es que tengas la autoestima baja, es que la tienes negativa.

\- No te rías. – Le increpó, aunque a él mismo se le escapaba la risa. – Que es serio.

\- ¡Soy serio! – Se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto exageradamente afectado, provocando la risa en Akari. – Si no, siempre puedes llevar un lazo y optar por el plan B.

\- Michelle me mataría. – Miró a Alex medio riéndose con cara de pánico.

\- ¿Michelle? – Alex sonrió ladino. – El lazo es para ponértelo tú mismo, ¿no dice que le caes tan bien?

Rieron los dos con ganas. Un rato después hablando de otras cosas llegó Marcos, que anunció que se iba a dormir ya, y se retiraron todos a sus respectivos cuartos. Akari y él habían tenido un día agitado y Alex trabajaba al día siguiente, así que no les vendría mal el descanso.

Pero no era descansar lo que iba a hacer Marcos en ese momento. Tras quitarse la ropa, dejarse los calzoncillos y ponerse una camiseta de estar por casa, se sentó en la cama tapándose con las mantas con el móvil en la mano. Pese a que había tenido un buen rato de camino a casa para pensar en qué le diría a Kanako, no estaba seguro de haber llegado a la conclusión correcta. Sopesó incluso la opción de preguntar a Joseph, pero de algún modo eso sería hacer trampas. El propio Joe le había dicho que no le gustaba hacerlas, así que él no iba a ser menos. Cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó lentamente intentando bajar sus pulsaciones aceleradas sin mucho éxito y abrió la conversación de la mujer que le estaba volviendo loco.

**Marcos**

_Hola. Sé q ahora stás trabajando, pero t qria pdir disculpas x lo d hoy. No dberia habrt agarrado así delant d todos, pero s q no m gusta vrt triste y supong q m dejé llevar un poco (22:16)_

_Prdona si t hice sntir incómoda, aunq lo de q stabas guapa lo dij n srio (22:16)_

_Spro q Yaeko no t haya molestado x ello, y si es así, lo siento mucho (22:17)_

_Q t sea leve el trabajo (22:17)_

Subió el volumen al móvil, lo bloqueó, resopló y lo dejó en la mesita a su lado. Dio la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no esperaría hasta que contestase, porque evidentemente ella estaba trabajando y puede que no lo leyese hasta mucho después, pero la maraña de nervios en su estómago estaba espantando a Morfeo y lo que tenía ganas era de correr y gritar, no de dormir.

Oyó las patas de Max y sintió su peso cuando se subió a la cama para tumbarse a su lado, mirándole con la cabeza inclinada como preguntándose por qué tenía aún la luz de la mesita encendida. Le rascó detrás de las orejas agradeciendo el calorcito extra. Releyó el mensaje. Aún no se había conectado. Lo releyó de nuevo. No tendría que haberle repetido que estaba guapa, que si bien era cierto, iba a delatarle. Se recolocó en la cama. Cerró los ojos imaginando cómo estaría vestida ahora. Seguramente habría cambiado su vestido por unos vaqueros y una camiseta para estar más cómoda… y estaría con Iván. Torció el gesto. Bueno, al menos él no la había visto tan guapa esa tarde, pero estaba con ella ahora y sintió los celos ardiendo por dentro. Leyó lo que le había puesto una vez más. Mierda. Acababa de ponerse en línea. Bloqueó el móvil y lo tiró a su lado como si quemase. Se mordisqueó una uña. Si le veía conectado a él también pensaría que la estaba espiando o algo así. Vale, sí, lo estaba haciendo, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Los segundos se deslizaron perezosos y cuando al fin sonó su móvil confirmando una respuesta le pareció que habían transcurrido siglos. Respiró un momento antes de alargar la mano al móvil.

**Kanako**

_Yaeko… bueno, es Yaeko, intnto no hacerle caso… (22:37) _

_Pero no t preocupes, no hiciste nada malo (22:37)_

_Además siempre consigues animarme (22:37)_

_Gracias =) (22:38)_

**Marcos**

_No m des las gracias (22:38)_

_M gusta verte feliz =) (22:38)_

**Kanako**

_A mí tb me gusta verte feliz =D (22:38)_

_Tngo q seguir trabajando (22:38)_

**Marcos**

_Spera (22:38)_

_Spera (22:38)_

_Mira (22:38)_

Le sacó una foto a Max tumbado a su lado con su mano en la cabeza, que le miró con curiosidad y se la mandó a toda velocidad, esperando que la viese a tiempo. Cuando al fin la envió comprobó con una sonrisa que seguía conectada.

**Marcos**

_T dice "hola" (22:39)_

_Y q no trabajes mucho (22:39)_

**Kanako**

_Q mono! (22:39)_

_Le haré caso :P (22:39)_

_Stás n la cama ya? (22:39)_

**Marcos**

_Sí (22:39)_

_Pero no tngo sueño (22:39)_

**Kanako**

_Vaya (22:40)_

_Intnta relajarte, lee, o algo así (22:40)_

_Tngo que atendr a gente, lo siento (22:40)_

_Nos vemos el miércoles ^.^ (22:40)_

_Q descanses (22:40)_

**Marcos**

_Oki (22:40)_

_Nos vemos (22:41)_

Releyó la conversación un par de veces más antes de posar el móvil sin poder disimular una sonrisa emocionada. Se había quedado con más ganas de charlar con ella, aunque no se estuviesen diciendo gran cosa, pero le había dicho que la hacía feliz. Siempre. Y él estaba encantado de que así fuese. Se acostó en la cama suspirando y cerró los ojos. Tendría que haberla hecho cosquillas, tendría que haberla visto reír como cuando le mordió. Suspiró recordándolo. Ni entonces ni ahora le había dicho que no le gustasen sus cosquillas. Simplemente ponía esa carita encantadora, y aunque su voz decía "para", su expresión y su cuerpo le provocaban para seguir escuchando su risa y sentir cómo se retorcía en sus manos.

Suspiró de nuevo cambiando de posición. El eco de sus palabras susurradas a media voz, apremiante, resonaban en su cabeza. Solo habían sido tres palabras, pero habían conseguido encender sus sentidos. "Aquí mejor no". Dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones. "Aquí mejor no". Entonces, ¿dónde? ¿En un probador? ¿En su casa? ¿En la de él? ¿En un rincón apartado donde poder morderle de nuevo? Si volvía a hacerle algo así esta vez no dudaría, le devolvería el mordisco, recorrería su cuello, y sus labios, la haría suya. Volvió a cambiar de posición. Aahh… se estaba excitando. Ahora sí que no iba a poder dormir, su miembro pulsante contra el calzoncillo no le iba a dejar. Además no podía librarse de la imagen de Kanako con su gorro con orejitas, su cara sonrojada y su faldita corta. El cabrón de Akari le había visto las bragas. De rayas negras y rosas, le había dicho. ¿Las llevaría puestas aún? ¿Tendrían puntilla? ¿Cuánto le cubrirían el culo? ¿Y por delante? Se movió de nuevo llevándose la mano a la entrepierna. Empezaba a molestarle el calzoncillo seriamente.

Max, cansado de ver que Marcos no paraba quieto, se levantó casi ofendido y se fue al salón, al menos, hasta que se durmiese y no le molestase. Aprovechando el momento, el muchacho aprovechó para levantarse y cerrar la puerta. Había asumido que hasta que no lidiase con su calentón no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, y estaba más cómodo si lo hacía a solas. Cogió el álbum de fotos para dejarlo en el escritorio y se quitó los calzoncillos poniéndose cómodo en su silla. Se acarició su sexo erecto pensando en Kanako. A fin de cuentas era por ella por lo que estaba a punto de masturbarse y la persona que, literalmente, le estaba quitando el sueño en ese momento. No era la primera vez que se excitaba pensando en ella. En sus sueños ya la había desnudado, y tenía muy presente la erección que le provocó el mordisco que le dio en el cuello. No iba a volver a verla hasta un par de días después, y la espera se le antojaba eterna, así que hasta poder volver a tocarla a ella, tendría que tocarse a sí mismo.

* * *

Agarró su pene ya completamente duro y cerró los ojos recordando su cuerpo menudo que tantas ganas tenía de acariciar y besar. Se mordió el labio recordando la foto que le medio había enseñado Alex. Se veía su espalda y casi, casi, había alcanzado a ver alguno de sus lunares, o quizá fue su desbocada imaginación queriéndoselos ver ya. Aunque casi no se apreciaba su cara sabía que estaba sonriendo. Alex había dicho que estaba preciosa. Se moría de ganas por verla vestida de fiesta, por tenerla cerca de nuevo, sentir su piel desnuda bajo su mano, olerla, saborearla…

Ahh… faltaba tanto para Nochevieja… Buscó fotos en su móvil donde se apreciase la espalda de la japonesa. ¿Hasta dónde le llegaría el escote? Yaeko decía que no iba a poder llevar bragas… eso implicaba que llegaba MUY abajo… Aceleró el ritmo de su mano. Si no llevaba ropa interior significaba que lo único que se interpondría entre él y sus intimidades era la tela, seguramente no muy abundante, del vestido, y con ese escote, si metiese la mano… si metiese la mano… tendría vía libre a todo su cuerpo. Resopló preguntándose, al ir sin sujetador, si excitándola se marcarían sus pezones. Y sí, fantaseaba a veces con la idea de que llevase tanga, esa prenda maravillosa que permite agarrar el culo sin quitarla, y que la poca tela para llegar al sexo se podía apartar con facilidad. Desde luego que le gustaba, pero la idea de que ni siquiera eso cubriese sus humedades le resultaba mucho más atractiva. No haría nada sin su consentimiento, pero pensándolo fríamente, nunca le había rechazado. La había lamido, besado en los labios, mordido, le había hecho cosquillas… y lo máximo que le había dicho es un "aquí mejor no".

La fiesta iba a ser en _La Cucaracha_, que tenía un buen puñado de rincones oscuros, un poco de alcohol para superar sus nervios y vergüenza y sabía que podría tener un rato a solas con ella. Unas cosquillas, un baile con ella, una conversación con más contacto del necesario para alejarla del resto y se lanzaría sobre ella sin pensarlo. Tenía unos días para tantearla, pero si todo iba bien y no sentía rechazo alguno, ese día saltaría al barranco en un todo o nada. La necesitaba. No aguantaba más tiempo así, necesitaba conocer el sabor de su boca, el tacto de su piel desnuda y sudorosa contra la suya y el calor de su entrepierna cuando la penetrase. Las ganas de clavar sus dientes en ella y recorrer su cuerpo con los labios eran demasiado fuertes. Se la imaginaba sonrojada y preciosa al llegar al orgasmo. Se moría de ganas de acariciar su entrepierna, abrirse paso entre sus labios y meter sus dedos ágiles en ella hasta sentir las contracciones de su vagina al estallar de placer. Era bastante bueno haciéndolo, o eso le habían dicho alguna vez, aunque desde luego preferiría cogerla y follársela hasta quedar sin aliento. Con su cuerpo menudo seguro que podía cogerla en brazos, penetrarla contra una pared, y notarla agarrada a su espalda, haciéndola gemir con su aliento en el cuello. Tampoco le desagradaba la idea de tenerla sobre él y poder contemplarla desde abajo en todo su esplendor cabalgando sobre él, con la posibilidad de agarrar y juguetear con sus pezones. Aunque ella estuviese acomplejada de su pecho, le había dicho la verdad cuando afirmó que a él le gustaban los pechos más pequeños que grandes. Pero en ese momento no la dejaría. Sería él el que llevaría el ritmo y esa era la imagen que tenía en su mente cuando se procuró un par de pañuelos y su mano aceleró en la recta final; cogida en volandas, con ella diciendo su nombre al oído entre gemidos, las uñas en su espalda, y apretó los dientes eyaculando al fin.

Respiró limpiándose con cuidado comprobando que no había manchado nada. Con un suspiro esperó lo suficiente a que su hinchazón acabase de bajar para ponerse los calzoncillos de nuevo e ir al baño a tirar lo que había manchado y de paso vaciar la vejiga. Su perro estaba tumbado cerca de la puerta y agitó la cola alegre al verle salir.

Cuando volvió a entrar al cuarto, se metió en la cama, esta vez sí, con sueño. Suspiró profundamente, preguntándose qué tal estaría Kanako ahora. Realmente tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella. Lo malo de amarse a uno mismo es que al final sigues metiéndote tú solo en la cama sin nadie que te de las buenas noches. En ese momento sintió a Max subiéndose a su cama y echándose a su lado. Bueno, puede que llegase un día en el que en vez de abrazar a un montón de pelo dorado tuviese en sus manos a la japonesa de sus sueños, pero de momento su fiel amigo le haría sentir un poco menos solo.

No llevaba mucho tiempo despierto. De hecho, al llevar tan pocos días de vacaciones aún no había perdido su rutina, y se había vuelto a despertar antes de que sonase la alarma que había programado por si acaso. Pero tampoco había desayunado aún, pues estaba desnudo y tenía otro asunto entre manos. La culpa había sido de su sueño, un sueño en el que Michelle seguía sentada medio desnuda en la mesa de Joseph, y cuando se acercaba enroscaba las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y le besaba con una sonrisa. Lo que pasaba después, aunque no lo recordaba con detalle, no era difícil de imaginar, por eso ahora se encontraba como estaba, aprovechando la ausencia de Alex y que Marcos estaba todavía dormido.

Se le ocurrían muchas formas de definir lo que estaba haciendo, y, sobre todo, de autodenominarse en ese momento, pero desde luego los adjetivos "pervertido", "depravado" y "vicioso" brillaban con luz propia.

No es que fuese la primera vez que se masturbaba, como era más que obvio decir que tampoco sería la última, pero esta vez el tema central de su acto de amor a sí mismo era su querida profesora de Anatomía y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Tampoco es que estuviese haciendo nada malo, al menos, no estaba haciendo daño a nadie… ¿verdad? Bueno, muy probablemente a ella no le haría gracia, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? La atracción sexual que sentía por ella era innegable desde el momento en que su despampanante figura le hizo estrellarse contra una farola, y por si fuera poco, el destino le había concedido la oportunidad de recrearse con ese cuerpo más veces de la que hubiese imaginado, ya fuese hundiendo la cara en sus pechos, o contemplándola semidesnuda. Tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que se masturbaba pensando en ella. Es cierto que la desnudaba mentalmente o la vestía solo con ropa de lencería más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Contemplarla con frecuencia vestida con la ajustada y escueta ropa de gimnasio ayudaba bastante, y sí, esas imágenes le habían ayudado en otras ocasiones a descargar parte de su lujuria, aunque el respeto le había hecho parar. Pero la primera vez que ella fue el motivo principal, fue cuando tuvo el inmenso placer de contemplar sus pechos oprimidos en el bonito sujetador de gatitos de colores pastel. Prácticamente había tenido una erección en el despacho de Joseph, así que al llegar a casa y recapacitar sobre ello, la reacción había sido inmediata. Huelga a decir que en ese momento estaba tan cachondo que ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de pensar si lo que estaba haciendo podría considerarse moral o no.

¿Y qué podía hacer él? ¡Era un hombre! Y sí, un hombre virgen deseoso de tener alguna experiencia sexual más allá de tocar algún culo de pasada o besos demasiado castos para su gusto. Además la impresionante Michelle sabía sacar partido a su cuerpo. Desde luego que sí. De hecho le daba igual que fuese en traje, con ropa holgada o las prendas que se ponía ceñidas a su atlética figura. Cerró los ojos apretando su miembro en un ritmo más lento, hizo un repaso mental, saboreando sus momentos favoritos con Michelle. El traje de enfermera de _Silent Hill_, tan provocativo, como le recordaba la foto en la que salía con su mano en la cadera de ella, enfocada desde arriba en un primer plano perfecto de sus tetas. Y poco después, cuando aún se preguntaba si esa turgencia era natural o era solo efecto del sujetador o del vestido… su cara había comprobado que TODO era natural. Aún podía sentir la fuerza con la que le había empujado contra su escote, la pérdida de visión momentánea y sobre todo la suavidad de la piel de la mujer contra su cara. Es cierto que lo recordaría todo mejor si no hubiese entrado en pánico, pero fantaseaba con llegar algún día a hacer eso por voluntad propia y poder escuchar los gemidos de Michelle al pasar su lengua por sus pechos. Aquél cumpleaños le había tratado como una mascota y fue a partir de entonces cuando la idea de una rubia dominante enfundada en un traje de látex negro había pasado a formar parte de su repertorio de fantasías.

Debía ser un pervertido, o estar muy salido, porque había llegado a un punto en el cual quería tirarse a Michelle mostrando cualquiera de sus facetas, desde la más estricta y agresiva, a la más dulce, como esa foto en pijama que le había mandado Shokichi y tenía grabada a fuego en la retina. Si ese era el aspecto que tenía recién levantada, aunque en esa foto tuviese resaca, con gusto sacrificaría lo que fuese por tener esa visión cada mañana. Y sí, en vez de estar usando su mano compartiría su lujuria con ella

Se pasó la mano que tenía libre por la comisura de la boca. Acababa de salivar inconscientemente. Era un depravado sin remedio. Por si las escenas que había vivido con ella, el porno que veía o su propia imaginación no le proporcionaban el ardor suficiente, por culpa (o gracias) a Marcos había podido estar el tiempo suficiente cerca de Michelle y a la distancia adecuada como para poder apreciar su cuerpo enfundado en esa prenda burdeos. Le quedaba tan bien ese tono, y esos labios rosados… Y esas ganas que tenía de saber lo que era follarse a una mujer de verdad. O ¡qué demonios! Que le tocase a él también. Cuando le revolvía el pelo o le pasaba las manos por la espalda como cuando le masajeaba ya tenía que controlarse muy seriamente para no excitarse demasiado delante de ella. Imaginar sus manos, o, mejor aún, sus labios en su miembro viril subiendo y bajando se le antojaba mucho más que deseable. Aunque tampoco le importaría que dejase su rastro de saliva por cada rincón de su cuerpo si era necesario. Sus referencias sexuales basadas en vídeos por internet y fotos eran insuficientes, pero sin duda, de lo poco que sabía, lo que más ganas tenía de probar era poner a Michelle a cuatro patas. Agarrarle esas deliciosas caderas, tenerla a su merced y, sobre todo, sentir el bamboleo de sus tetas al ritmo de sus embestidas era algo que encendía sus sentidos, como demostraba el ritmo acelerado de su mano. Si era un pervertido, que así fuese, pero la idea de montarla como un animal salvaje coleteaba en lo más profundo de su ser hasta el punto de querer arrancarle la ropa, morderla y ensartarla en cualquier rincón. Y en su mente ella aceptaba la invitación más que de sobra.

Pese a sus ganas de querer recrearse un poco más con su imagen mental de las cosas que querría hacerle a Michelle, su excitación estaba alcanzando el clímax y se apresuró para coger un trozo de papel higiénico que había preparado cuidadosamente cerca de él. Terminó, con su nombre en los labios, y mientras se adecentaba para salir a desayunar tras pasar por el baño, el sentimiento de culpa crecía en él.

* * *

Pese a que físicamente se sentía aliviado, sobre todo en cierta parte de su anatomía, mentalmente se sentía un despojo. Intentaba decirse a sí mismo que no había hecho nada malo en sí, pero usar la imagen de la mujer que amaba y admiraba por encima de todas las cosas para sus perversiones egoístas no le resultaba nada ético. La iba a ver al día siguiente, y seguro que de alguna forma se enteraba de las cosas que hacía pensando en ella. Siempre se enteraba de todo. Le consideraría un cerdo y dejaría de hablarle por tratarla como un objeto sexual, y nada más lejos de la realidad. Claro que tenía ganas de un contacto físico más que intenso con ella, pero eso no quita para que también quisiese abrazarla, mimarla y cuidar de ella como se merece.

Cuando acabó de desayunar, volvió a su cuarto y se centró en lo que le había llevado a madrugar. Iba a llevar el regalo del _Secret Santa_ a enmarcar, así que antes de por fin llevarlo y no volver a saber de él hasta darlo al día siguiente, se permitió examinarlo de nuevo, a sabiendas que no debía hacerlo.

Le había dedicado muchas, muchísimas horas. Había hecho muchísimos bocetos previos y pruebas. Incluso había comprado un buen set de dibujo para este proyecto y pese a que lo que tenía ahí delante ni siquiera era el primer intento le parecía que aún no hacía justicia. Incluso ahora le veía fallos por todas partes, y eso que lo había remirado mil veces, lo había girado, tanto manual como digitalmente, lo había dejado un día entero sin mirar para luego retocar cosas y aunque en el fondo algo le decía que estaba bien, sentía que podía haberlo hecho mejor. Suspiró resignado, lo guardó en su carpeta de dibujo y se vistió para ir a la tienda.

Todo se decidiría al día siguiente.


	51. All I need for Christmas

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Aquí está, ya llegó... ¡la primera parte del capítulo de Navidad! De nuevo dividido en dos partess. Al haber tantos personajes a la vez en un mismo espacio y querer relatar con cierto detalle lo que les va ocurriendo, estos capítulos tienden a alargarse mucho y para que la lectura no se haga tan pesada preferimos dividirlos. Una vez pasen tantas festividades y vuelvan al ritmo normal los capítulos también serán más cortos.**

**Si bien el reparto de regalos no toca hasta la segunda parte del capítulo (que subiremos el sábado) eso no quiere decir que la cosa no vaya a estar moviditas antes. Coches de 5 plazas en los que viajan 6 personas, indecisiones a la hora de elegir qué ponerse y el muérdago, pueden hacer que la cosa se caliente bastante.**

**\- Título: All I need for Christmas is...expensive gifts and delicious food****  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 17549  
\- Personajes: Todos menos Sylvester e Iván.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**ALL I NEED FOR CHRISTMAS IS…EXPENSIVE GIFTS AND DELICIOUS FOOD**

Lo había echado de menos. Sí, así tal cual sonaba. No es como si se hubiese percatado de repente, pero realmente no había sido consciente de la magnitud de ese sentimiento hasta ese mismo día. Era 24 de diciembre e iban a celebrar el _Secret Santa_ en casa de Shokichi, hasta ahí todo normal. Tras charlar con Akari por teléfono el día anterior habían acordado que ella pasaría a recogerlos en coche porque algunos de los regalos que tenían corrían peligro en el autobús, eso también entraba dentro de lo habitual. Lo que no se esperaba era el hecho de que desde que se había levantado esa misma mañana las horas se le hicieron eternas, y en ese momento percibía una sensación agradable en el pecho al pensar que vería a su alumno en unos minutos. De hecho y casi sin darse cuenta había salido de su casa antes de lo necesario y aún faltaban 45 minutos para la hora en la que habían quedado con ella. Cerró la puerta de su viejo vehículo tras asegurarse que su regalo estaba a buen recaudo en el maletero y echó a andar hacia el portal. Por suerte había conseguido aparcamiento casi en frente y no tuvo que caminar mucho rato bajo el viento frío que la obligó a sujetarse la boina para no perderla.

Todavía sentía cierta incomodidad al recordar la escena en el despacho de Joseph ocurrida la semana anterior. No tenía muy claro que la había llevado a tomarse tantas confianzas con Akari, pero lo cierto es que si bien le daba cierta vergüenza recordar ese momento y también algo de reparo, la idea de sentir las manos del chaval sobre ella sin un fonendoscopio de por medio le resultaba bastante agradable. Y cuando dos días antes se lo encontró en el centro comercial, había podido sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella desde que empezaron a seguirlas y más directamente una vez los habían atrapado. Había llegado algún momento en el cual consiguió inquietarla, pero debía reconocer que era más por el hecho de que la incomodaba sentirse observada que otra cosa, porque esos ojos cargados de lujuria que Akari paseaba por su cuerpo le hacían tener ganas de ponerle fin a esa tensión sexual no resuelta y resolverla a base de bien. Aunque fuese contra una mesa y sin muchos miramientos. De hecho casi lo prefería así que no en una cama, arrancándose la ropa con ansia y ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello del chaval dejando la marca de sus uñas en esa fornida espalda que se moría por acariciar otra vez. Estaba convencida de que bajo esa aparente inocencia se escondía una fiera dispuesta a devorarla y se moría de ganas por hacerla salir. Pero lamentablemente tendría que quedarse con ellas. Eran profesora y alumno, todo resultaba muy complicado, y ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que Akari sentía. Que se sentía sexualmente atraído por ella era más que evidente pero ¿había algo más que eso? Y aunque lo hubiese, ella tampoco tenía muy claro en qué punto estaba su cariño hacia él. Que le resultaba atractivo era un hecho, que sentía por él una amistad y un aprecio que no profesaba a la mayoría de las personas de su alrededor también pero… ¿Qué implicaba realmente todo ello? Además él simplemente se trataba de un estudiante de intercambio, pasase lo que pasase tendrían que ponerle un fin a todo cuando el chico volviese a su país de origen el próximo mayo para no volver nunca más.

Miró el telefonillo y pulsó el botón, siendo precisamente la extrañada voz de su alumno al otro lado la que preguntó quién era. En vista de su tono confuso estaba claro que aún no la esperaban. Conforme subía las escaleras y pese a que la puerta de la casa aún estaba cerrada, pudo escuchar los ladridos ansiosos de Max y a Akari pidiéndole que se calmase. Por lo que le habían contado el animal se emocionaba cada vez que alguien llegaba a casa y tendía a bajar corriendo las escaleras si no le sujetaban. Los tres pisos de escalones no suponían para Michelle ningún esfuerzo y al llegar arriba aún tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que su alumno abriese y una inquieta masa de pelo rubio se abalanzase sobre ella.

\- ¡Max! ¡No! ¡Déjala en paz!- se echó sobre el animal intentándolo sujetar de su grueso collar de cuero, pero éste se escabulló y se puso a dos patas sobre ella, moviendo la cola alegremente e intentándola lamer- ¡Max, bájate! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….Marcos no lo tiene educado- Se disculpó alejándolo y sujetándolo con fuerza. Aun así el perro dio un par de tirones en su dirección tras soltar un alegre ladrido y la miraba fijamente jadeando.

\- No pasa nada, Akari- le dijo sacudiéndose los pelos dorados que se le habían quedado pegados al abrigo- Ya sabes que me gustan los perros.

\- Ya, pero es muy bruto… ¡Max, no!- riñó dando otro fuerte tirón del collar del animal, que al verla acercarse mostró intenciones de echarse sobre ella de nuevo.

Michelle sonrió y se acercó a ambos, agachándose junto al animal y agarrándole la cabeza con ambas manos, enterrando los dedos en su pelaje y rascándole detrás de las orejas. Max se sentó ya más relajado y empezó a golpear el suelo con la cola, momento que Akari aprovechó para soltarle dado que parecía haberse tranquilizado. Aun acariciando al perro Michelle alzó la vista en dirección a su alumno, en el cual no había centrado su atención hasta el momento…y mentiría vilmente si dijese que no le gustó lo que vio. Ataviado tan sólo con unos pantalones en color granate que dejaban asomar parte de sus bóxer grises, con el torso descubierto, una toalla al cuello y el cabello húmedo del cual se escapaban algunas gotas que resbalaban por su piel…la visión que Akari ofrecía era francamente apetecible. No fue realmente consciente del rato que se quedó observándole, con una ceja enarcada en una mueca de interés mientras rascaba distraídamente a Max, hasta que lo vio sonrojase ligeramente y rascarse la nunca, desviando su mirada al suelo.

\- Me pillaste justo cuando me estaba vistiendo y por eso estoy así aún- dio un paso al interior de la casa y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que la siguiera- Pasa- en cuando tanto ella como el perro entraron Akari cerró la puerta tras ellos- Estaba eligiendo qué ponerme.

\- He llegado antes de tiempo, es normal- le disculpó conforme pasaba a su lado. Compartieron una sonrisa y clavaron sus miradas el uno en el otro – Me aburría en casa.- miró a su alrededor, el salón se veía mucho más grande sin toda la decoración del cumpleaños y sin estar lleno de gente – Y ese…em…¿árbol?- preguntó señalando la especie de arbusto pelado de no más de 40 cm de alto, con espumillón despeluchado, alguna bola y luces de colores.

\- Era nuestro árbol…hasta que éste decidió que era su juguete- dijo resignado señalando al animal.

Como si supiese que hablaban de él, Max fue hasta el sofá y se tumbó en él panza arriba, esperando unas caricias que Michelle no dudó en ir a darle. Podía oír la ducha así que supuso que alguno de los compañeros de Akari estaría haciendo uso de ella, probablemente Marcos teniendo en cuenta que también se escuchaba el sonido de un secador desde la habitación de Alex. Akari, el cual se había apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y la observaba atentamente, no tardó en confirmarle que no estaba equivocada además de advertirle que probablemente Marcos tardaría bastante en salir. Una vez se hubo cansado de jugar con el perro se incorporó quitándose el abrigo, se estaba empezando a agobiar con la calefacción y si todavía tenían que esperar a que los chicos terminasen de prepararse y a que Yaeko y Kanako llegasen, suponía que tendría que esperar aún un buen rato. Su alumno no tardó en acudir en su ayuda y recoger su abrigo, explicándole que lo dejaría en su habitación hasta que llegase el momento de marcharse. En ese momento el secador dejó de oírse, y Alex hizo aparición segundos después, llevando unos vaqueros en un color pizarra, una camiseta negra y una camisa blanca entreabierta encima. Puede que él fuese menor y que no le interesase para nada, de hecho no sentía atracción alguna por el chaval, ni siquiera desde el punto de vista más carnal. Pero era rematadamente guapo, y eso era algo que ni Michelle ni nadie podía negar. De hecho el pensamiento "¡Qué guapo es!" acudió a su mente en cuanto lo sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella con cierta sorpresa, acompañados de una bonita y sincera sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Michelle!-saludó pasándose la mano por el pelo, peinándose su corta melena azabache con los dedos- No te esperaba tan pronto.

\- Salí un rato antes de casa- se encogió de hombros- No tenía nada que hacer. Lo siento si molesto

\- Ni mucho menos, puedes venir siempre que quieras – sonrió ladinamente- Seguro que más de uno se alegra

\- ¡Hey!- se quejó Akari mirándolo con cara de consecuencias. - ¿A qué viene eso?  
\- Me refería a Max- se rio suavemente- Pero ya veo que te das por aludido rápidamente.

\- Bah- rezongó el japonés agitando la cabeza con hastío y resoplando. El mejicano se rio por lo bajo

\- Por cierto, Michelle – la miró y la señaló con el dedo asintiendo ligeramente- Te queda muy bien lo que llevas hoy. Muy guapa.

\- Gracias- dijo con cierta sorpresa. No se lo esperaba, principalmente porque sabía que viniendo de Alex era un halago honesto y no una estratagema para convencerla de algo- Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Akari dirigiéndole una expresión de indignación a Alex. Casi podía oírle decir un muy frustrado "Tíooo" seguido de un bufido. Podía imaginarse por dónde iban los tiros pero dado que no quería poner en un compromiso a ninguno de los presentes obvió el hecho y acarició al animal entre las orejas de nuevo. Chascando la lengua, el chico se encaminó a su habitación y ella lo siguió sintiendo sobre sí la mirada y sonrisa mordaz del compañero de piso de su alumno. Debía reconocer que tenía verdadera curiosidad por cómo el lugar donde dormía Akari y en qué modo reflejaría su personalidad, ya que la otra vez que había estado allí no llegó a entrar. Conforme colocaban adornos no había tenido necesidad de ello, y después había alcanzado tal estado de embriaguez que aunque hubiese entrado en dicho cuarto no lo recordaría. Akari dejó la ropa de Michelle sobre la cama y ella aprovechó para sentarse en el colchón y hacer un análisis de todo cuanto la rodeaba.

Como en cualquier piso de estudiantes los muebles eran básicos, algo viejos e iguales a los de las otras habitaciones, pero la presencia de Akari se dejaba ver en los posters; los libros repartidos en estanterías, mesilla y escritorio; el bloc de dibujo que reposaba junto a su ordenador portátil y la Nintendo 3DS cargándose apoyada en la almohada. También en la ropa sobre la silla, en su impertérrita mochila roja y negra en el suelo junto a su mesa y en el corcho lleno de anotaciones sobre fechas de exámenes y entregas de trabajos que colgaba de la pared. Pero lo que más delataba que se trataba de su habitación era el fino objeto rectangular envuelto en papel de regalo que estaba apoyado contra el escritorio. Desde donde estaba y pese a que su vista no era muy buena, tal y como anunciaban sus gafas, pudo leer en una etiqueta adherida a la superficie del objeto el nombre de Joseph. Por cómo lo había visto comportarse cada vez que salía el tema ya se lo imaginaba. Pobre chico. Hacerle un regalo a Joe ya era de por sí complicado teniendo en cuenta que tenía todo lo que quería. Hacérselo cuando además se trataba de alguien con quien mantienes una rencilla personal debía de ser durísimo. Miró a Akari con algo de ternura, bien podría haber dicho que abandonaba el juego o haber pedido que alguien le cambiase el papel, y sin embargo se había estado preocupando hasta el último momento sobre qué regalo sería el más adecuado.

Las puertas del armario que había frente a la cama estaban abiertas de par en par, y por el revoltijo de ropa que había dentro de él así como por el par de camisetas y el jersey que reposaban a su lado en el colchón, Michelle dedujo que Akari no mintió al decirle que lo pilló decidiendo qué ponerse.

\- Perdón por el lío de ropa- se disculpó antes de que ella llegase a decir nada, empezando a recoger las prendas que tenía esparcidas por la silla y la cama. Le hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

\- ¿No sabes qué ponerte?- cuestionó levantándose y acercándose al armario, pasando su mano por las prendas que había colgadas.

Lo miró y él negó con la cabeza a tiempo de frotar con ambas manos la toalla sobre su pelo para eliminar el exceso de agua. Volvió su vista a la ropa, la mayoría de lo que había en las perchas eran pantalones, un par de camisas muy informales y todo tipo de sudaderas, en un estante se agolpaban multitud de camisetas y algún que otro jersey. Al fondo del armario, cuidadosamente colgado y protegido con una funda de plástico pudo ver lo que supuso que sería su traje para nochevieja, un pantalón negro acompañado de un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa granate. Sonrió al recordar lo preocupado que se había mostrado por no haber encontrado una chaqueta que le sirviese. Idiota. No se hacía a la idea de lo atractivo que podría llegar a resultar con la ropa que había colgada en esa percha, al menos teniendo en cuenta lo bien que le quedaba al dibujarle con ella puesta en su imaginación. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa, por fortuna parecía entretenido secándose la cabeza y no se percató.

Iba a proponerle que simplemente se pusiese un jersey cuando atisbó casi escondida entre el resto de su ropa una bonita camisa negra de corte informal que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Sin pedir siquiera permiso sacó la percha en la cual estaba colgada y se acercó a él en dos pasos. Akari la miró con curiosidad dejando que la toalla cayese sobre sus hombros, y Michelle, aprovechando que gracias a sus tacones la diferencia de altura entre ambos se veía reducida a unos pocos centímetros, puso sobre él la camisa en la percha alargando el brazo y echándose ligeramente hacia atrás, analizándolo.

\- Ponte esto- sentenció.

\- ¿En serio?- Él se pasó la mano por la cabeza con cierta indecisión y Michelle pudo percatarse de cómo al dirigir la vista hacia ella sus ojos se posaban momentáneamente en su escote para luego pasar a su cara. Carraspeó

A modo de respuesta, sacó la prenda de la percha y se la dejó a Akari en las manos. Tardó un poco en reaccionar antes de empezar a vestirse, momento que ella aprovechó para seguir deleitándose la vista. Debía de reconocer que había varios aspectos de la anatomía masculina en general que le resultaban tremendamente atractivos, uno de ellos eran las espaldas. Y desde luego la de su alumno, bien formada y torneada, y lo suficientemente amplia como para para poder tumbarse sobre él cómodamente, no le resultaba para nada indiferente. Otro de ellos era la continuación de la misma, es decir, los culos. Esos glúteos redondeados y prietos, que parecían un melocotón jugoso enfundados en esos favorecedores pantalones y que la incitaban a dejar la marca de sus dientes sobre su piel, la hicieron morderse el labio inferior mientras paseaba la vista por ellos. Eso sin olvidar sus musculados brazos, que estaba segura que serían capaces de soportar sus 85 kilogramos de peso y llevarla en volandas a donde fuese, o su fornido pecho que le gustaría acariciar hasta llegar a la cinturilla de sus pantalones…o más allá. Se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos y dejar de pensar en tonterías. La imagen de Akari cada vez era más recurrente en sus fantasías sexuales, y si bien no lo consideraba nada malo, ni perjudicial ni amoral, ya que al fin y al cabo el sexo para aquellos que querían tenerlo era algo fabuloso e incluso una necesidad fisiológica básica, no quería hacerse ilusiones con algo que no debería pasar. Volvió a ponerse las gafas y se topó de nuevo frente a frente con él, con la camisa ya puesta, abrochada hasta el último botón del cuello y metida por dentro del pantalón, con una expresión poco convencida.

\- Te queda bien, aunque…- ladeó la cabeza analizándole, pese a que la prenda le favorecía mucho le veía un poco incómodo con ella. No era de extrañar, en lugar de haber intentado adaptar la camisa a él, se había adaptado él a la camisa, y daba la impresión de que se sintiese disfrazado- Ven aquí…

Akari se acercó a ella sin rechistar aunque con cierto desconcierto en el rostro. Michelle pudo percatarse de que la respiración del chico se cortaba momentáneamente en cuando tiró de su camisa para sacarla fuera del pantalón. Le dirigió una mirada entre ansiosa y profundamente confundida y por el rabillo del ojo pudo atisbar como cerraba y abría los puños, el pobre chico no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Le dedicó una media sonrisa que pareció tranquilizarle, pero sólo hasta que ella misma acercó sus propias manos a su cuello para desabrocharle un par de botones de la prenda, no tenía sentido que la llevase abrochada hasta tan arriba si no se iba a poner corbata. Pudo percibir perfectamente cómo conforme sacaba los botones de sus ojales, Akari apretaba la mandíbula. Probablemente él también estuviese mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, o con eso se quería consolar dado que ella misma lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Ves?- le apoyó las manos en el pecho y le dio un par de leves palmadas, separándose de él- Mucho mejor- se aclaró la garganta y al llevarse la mano a la cara la descubrió más caliente de lo que esperaba. Probablemente estuviese enrojeciendo, por suerte Akari parecía demasiado preocupado por su propio estado como para percatarse- Me voy al salón, con Max.

Nada más hacer el anuncio salió de la habitación, a tiempo de oír a Akari musitar algo en japonés por lo bajo y dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente. Al entrar en el salón se topó con la mirada interrogante que Alex le dirigió desde el sofá. Lo obvió y se sentó en el otro, recolocándose su minifalda de polipiel con vuelo al sentarse, cruzándose de piernas para que no dejase ver más de lo debido. Max se acercó a ella y apoyó la cabeza en un cojín a su lado, poniéndole ojos lastimeros hasta que accedió a acariciarle. Casi al instante el otro chico salió de su habitación, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y deteniéndose junto a los sofás. Intercambió una serie de mensajes mudos con Alex sobre los que Michelle prefirió no indagar y finalmente se acomodó junto a ella, echando la espalada hacia atrás y suspirando profundamente.

\- ¿Con ganas de ver qué os regalan?- rompió el hielo Alex, guardando el teléfono que estaba utilizando en el bolsillo y apagando la televisión, para poder hablar tranquilamente.

\- Sí – murmuró ella levantando la mirada del perro- Aunque casi tengo más ganas de dar mi regalo. Creo que le va a gustar a la persona que me ha tocado.

\- Yo también tengo ganas de dar el mío- se rio Alex- Aunque tengo casi más ganas de ver la reacción de otra persona que la de la que va a recibir el regalo.

\- ¿Tramando maldades?- cuestionó Michelle enarcando una ceja

\- No son maldades si todo el mundo está contento ¿no?- sonrió ladinamente y Michelle asintió con grata sorpresa, le gustaba esa forma de verlo.

\- Yo sólo quiero darlo ya y olvidarme- Akari se rascó la mejilla- Pero sí que tengo ganas de recibir el mío, la verdad – los miró con complicidad- ¿Sabéis a quién le he tocado? Os prometo que no saldrá de aquí si me lo decís, además sólo queda un ratillo para que me lo den así que ya da igual.

\- Yo no tengo ni idea, tío- respondió Alex con total sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entre el trabajo y que he estado enferma no me he preocupado por indagar- concluyó Michelle a modo de respuesta

Estaban aún discutiendo quién le podía haber tocado a quién cuando el sonido de la ducha dejó de oírse y poco después la puerta del baño se abrió. Y tal y como era costumbre, Marcos empezó a cruzar el salón tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo, canturreando totalmente ensimismado y golpeando superficies como la mesa de la cocina o los marcos de las puertas con los dedos, como si de las baquetas de una batería se tratasen. Akari y Alex lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par con la boca abierta, conteniendo una carcajada, y luego se desviaron inmediatamente a Michelle, la cual observaba el espectáculo con cierta estupefacción al principio e intentando no echarse a reír poco después. Akari se cubrió la boca con las manos, incapaz de aguantarse más. Se estaba poniendo muy rojo y empezaban a lagrimearle los ojos. La mujer le posó la mano en el brazo y se puso el dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole que se mantuviese callado, repitiendo el mismo gesto hacia Alex, el cual parecía dispuesto a lanzar un comentario mordaz de un momento a otro. Ambos la miraron interrogantes, y Michelle se vio obligada a respirar profundamente antes de empezar a hablar para evitar carcajearse.

\- ¡Si tu culo fuese un banco te la metería a plazo fijo!

Marcos se detuvo de repente y miró hacia el sofá con una expresión de total horror dibujada en la cara. En cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en Michelle los abrió de par en par y emitió un chillido agudo, quedándose momentáneamente bloqueado en mitad del salón. Fue en ese momento cuando ni Alex, ni Akari ni la propia Michelle pudieron soportarlo más y estallaron en carcajadas. Alex se dejó caer en el sofá en el que estaba sujetándose la barriga con las manos, Akari empezó a llorar de risa literalmente y no cesaba de enjugarse las lágrimas conforme se dejaba deslizar por el sofá, hasta acabar desternillándose sentado en el suelo con la cabeza echada en los cojines, y Michelle apoyó la frente en la manos mirando fijamente al suelo para darle algo de intimidad al chico sin poder dejar de carcajear. Max, que hasta el momento se mantenía tranquilo, decidió unirse al divertido coro y comenzó a aullar mirando al techo, lo cual provocó que las risas se hiciesen aún más intensas.

\- ¿P-p-p-por qué está ella aquí?- preguntó histérico, una vez hubo reaccionado los suficiente como para ponerse a la cintura la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros. La señaló con un dedo acusatorio mientras que con el dorso de la otra mano se cubría la cara totalmente enrojecida - ¡Dejad de reíros!- se quejó.

Los tres se detuvieron un momento, mirándose entre ellos. Akari se levantó del suelo y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, Alex se incorporó y se apoyó en el respaldo y Michelle por fin levantó la vista y posó las gafas sobre la mesa, limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir para que no se le estropease el maquillaje. Tras unos segundos en los cuales los tres susodichos tenían sus bocas apretadas en una línea, y Marcos mantenía una expresión enfurruñada con su pelo rubio mojado, lacio y pegado a su frente; una risotada de Akari que se escapó a través de los dedos con los que se cubría la boca, desató una nueva oleada de carcajadas. El chaval fruto de las risas pataleó en el suelo un par de veces al sentirse ignorado y humillado y a pasos decididos echó a andar el dirección a su habitación, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

\- ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Llevo años diciéndote que algo así pasaría!- vociferó Alex desde el salón, aun desternillándose, a tiempo de que Marcos entrase en su habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

\- Pero…- Michelle se enjugó otra lágrima-...pero…- cogió aire para tranquilizarse y conseguir enlazar dos palabras seguidas sin reírse- ¿esto en normal? Es decir ¿sale así de la ducha siempre?- miró hacia Akari el cual asintió aun intentando controlar sus carcajadas, y luego hacia Alex, que se encontraba en una situación similar

\- A veces hasta baila- atinó a decir el japonés, lo cual provocó una nueva risotada por parte de la mujer- Oh, aquí vuelve- anunció al escuchar de nuevo la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

\- Michelle- la llamó ignorando las miradas socarronas y las risas de sus compañeros, plantándose frente a ella en ropa interior y con un jersey en cada mano….- Ya me ha visto en pelotas ¿de verdad crees que me molesta que me vea en calzoncillos?- dijo a modo de respuesta adivinando la pregunta que iba a hacer Alex, que tenía la boca abierta. No obstante sus mejillas seguían teniendo un ligero tono rosado y le estaba resultando difícil mirarla directamente a la cara- Cuál te gusta más ¿El beis o el negro?

\- Mmmm- lo miró de arriba abajo, con una mano en la barbilla y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- ¿Qué pantalones vas a llevar?

\- Vaqueros normales, claros

\- Pues el negro- sentenció. Marcos farfulló un agradecimiento y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación- Confesadlo, en realidad sólo me habéis dicho que venga para que os escoja la ropa, lo de los regalos es una mera excusa- bromeó acariciando de nuevo la cabeza de Max, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de sus piernas.

\- No te diría yo que no- le respondió Alex- Por cierto, para lo que llevo hoy ¿deportivas o botas?

Michelle le lanzó un cojín que el chico no fue capaz de esquivar, pero aun así le contestó que se pusiese las botas. Siguieron hablando a la espera de que Marcos terminase de prepararse y a que llegasen Kanako y Yaeko. Cuando Akari le había dicho que el rubio tardaba mucho en arreglarse nunca imaginó que realmente le fuese a tomar tanto tiempo, de hecho aún estaba en el baño terminándose de colocar el pelo cuando el telefonillo sonó anunciando la llegada de sus amigas. Max, que se había mantenido tranquilo apoyado en ella mientras le rascaba, se puso histérico y empezó a ladrar al lado de la puerta antes incluso de que Alex se levantase a abrir, y en cuanto lo hizo echó a correr escaleras abajo. Michelle podía oír a las dos chicas charlando conforme subían al tercer piso y se levantó para saludarlas, no siendo consciente de su craso error. En cuando Yaeko cruzó la puerta se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, el cual la agarró de la cintura con ansia y profundizó el beso que ella le depositó en los labios. La chica se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de Alex pegándose más a él, dejando que sus senos se aplastasen contra los pectorales del chico y haciendo que las manos de éste descendiesen hasta posarse en sus glúteos, los cuales apretó con avidez. Cuando lo que empezó a sonar como alguien mascando chicle empezó a convertirse en algo similar a gemidos ahogados, Michelle apartó la mirada arrugando la nariz y dirigiéndose a Kanako, que suspiraba con exasperación.

\- Y así tooooooooooooooooooodo el día- protestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿En serio?- cuestionó con incredulidad.

\- Sí- contestaron al unísono Akari desde el sofá y Marcos, que justo salía del baño ya peinado y vestido.

En cuanto las miradas de este último y la de Kanako se cruzaron ambos enrojecieron ligeramente y desviaron sus ojos al suelo. Por suerte el oportuno Max, viéndose ignorado por Alex y Yaeko, se abalanzó sobre ella casi tirándola al suelo. Marcos se acercó en dos zancadas a ellos, riñendo al animal para que se bajase de ella y tirando de su collar, agachándose a su lado mientras lo sujetaba para recriminarle. Ella, tras recomponerse, se agachó también al lado de ambos, estando pegada casi hombro con hombro con el mejicano mientras acariciaba al perro.

\- Perdona, ya sabes cómo es- se rascó la nuca- Le gustas mucho y se emociona.

\- Tranquilo, no me molesta- se recolocó el adorno con plumas que llevaba en la oreja mirando a Marcos de refilón- Me gusta gustarle

Al sentirse observado el chico fijó los ojos en ella y se mantuvieron así unos segundos, sosteniéndose la mirada mientras acariciaban al animal, que se dejaba hacer sin poner pegas. El rubio pareció querer avanzar hacia ella por un instante, pero se mordió el labio y se aclaró la garganta, desviando la atención a su perro y tragando saliva con dificultad. Kanako frunció los labios y desvió la mirada al suelo, con las manos aún enterradas en el pelaje de Max. Al verla con la cabeza gacha, de forma prácticamente inconsciente Marcos alargó la mano hacia las plumas blancas y marrones que se perdían en la corta melena de Kanako y cogió una de ellas entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, pasándosela a la chica por la mejilla. Ella dio un respingo fruto del cosquilleo que acababa de sentir y se cubrió la zona con la palma de la mano, dirigiéndole a su amigo un gesto de estupefacción.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?

\- Nada- musitó no teniendo muy claro él tampoco que era lo que le había llevado a hacer eso y por qué- Te queda bien- y no lo decía sólo por decir, realmente lo pensaba.

Por alguna razón los pájaros y las cosas relacionadas con ellos siempre le hacían pensar en Kanako. Quizás fuese porque sabía que le gustaban los aves y que eran sus animales favoritos, de hecho debajo del abrigo que la chica llevaba desabrochado, podía atisbar un jersey con siluetas de lo que parecían colibríes. Pero no era sólo eso. Pequeñita, menuda y tan pronto cerca de él como echando a volar escapándose de entre sus manos y distanciándose para no volver en una temporada. Y cuando volaba, le resultaba inalcanzable. Y le gustaría atraparla con una red para que estuviese a su lado, y ocultarla para que nadie más viese la belleza de sus plumas. Durante las últimas semanas se había percatado de que los celos le quemaban por dentro cada vez que la veía con Iván, y las ganas alejarla de él y proclamarla como suya, de poseerla y tomarla para que ese maldito ruso no pudiese mi mirarla le picaban en las manos. Pero en el fondo y aunque le costase verlo, sabía que eso no era justo para ella…y aun así…

\- Me gusta tu jersey- soltó ella de repente rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos, pasándole la mano por el brazo y acariciando el tejido.

\- Gracias- murmuró. Por un momento se planteó el decirle que la mujer rubia, de la cual podía sentir la mirada, le había ayudado a escogerlo, pero en realidad Kanako no tenía por qué saberlo así que simplemente asintió y sonrió- Oye y…siento lo del lunes- se atrevió a decir finalmente

\- Oh...eso- aun apoyada en su antebrazo y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas reunió valor para mirarle a la cara con una medio sonrisa- Ya te dije que no pasa nada.

\- Ya…pero aun así- suspiró- No sé qué me pasó, perdona. Quería hacerte reír y fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

\- No importa- le frotó el brazo reconfortantemente, él se quedó mirando sus manos un instante y alzó de nuevo la vista hacia ella- No fue nada malo…

Y en ese instante, contrariado por perder la atención que estaba recibiendo hasta hacía un momento, Max soltó un profundo ladrido que hizo que Marcos y Kanako diesen un bote en el sitio y a punto estuviesen de caerse sino fuese porque él consiguió apoyar una mano en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio, sujetando a la chica del hombro para que no se fuese contra él. Sin mediar más palabras entre ellos devolvieron sus atenciones al animal, que movía la cola alegremente al recibir el cariño de dos pares de manos acariciándole.

Por su parte, Yaeko y Alex parecían haberse percatado de que respirar era una función vital para la supervivencia y había separado sus bocas, pero sólo lo suficiente como para apoyarse el uno en la frente del otro y susurrarse "te quieros" entre beso y beso, acompañado de risitas y algún que otro movimiento de pelvis por parte de ambos, que dejaban bien patente que de no haber público presente probablemente acabarían con menos ropa y llevando a cabo actividades que requerían bastante más movimiento. La bolsa en la que Yaeko traía lo que Akari y Michelle suponían que era su regalo yacía olvidada a sus pies, ya que sus manos parecían estar demasiado ocupadas por dentro de la camisa de Alex, el cual no parecía poner pegas y aún tenía las suyas agarrando, aunque con menos fuerza, el culo de su novia.

Akari dejó escapar un bufido cansado y se recostó el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. Estaba tan, pero tan harto, de que siempre pasase lo mismo. No es que no se alegrase por sus amigos, sobre todo por Alex y Yaeko a los cuales se les veía mucho más felices desde que habían decidido confesarse sus sentimientos, pero el tener que observar de brazos cruzados a sus cuatro amigos tontear entre ellos no era una situación agradable. Sintió un peso cerca de su cabeza y abrió los párpados topándose con Michelle, que estaba de pie junto al respaldo del mueble en el que él estaba sentado y se apoyó en la cabecera, mirándole desde arriba con una mueca de horror. Incluso con esa expresión era preciosa, o al menos a él se lo parecía, pero Alex le había arrebatado la oportunidad de decirle lo guapa que estaba al adelantársele. Le estaba resultando muy difícil no quedarse fijamente mirando el movimiento de sus piernas, o del vuelo de esta minifalda de piel sintética que parecía que iba a levantarse de un momento a otro. Pero sin duda del lugar que más le costaba despegar la vista era de su escote. No se había percatado al principio y le pareció que simplemente vestía un jersey ajustado de cuello alto en color blanco, que ya de por sí le quedaba como un guante. Pero una vez Alex hizo la apreciación de lo guapa que estaba se fijó mejor y se topó con que la prenda estaba adornada a la altura del pecho con la cara y orejas de un gato…coronado por una apertura justo por encima de sus senos que dejaba una más que apetecible panorámica de cierta parte de la anatomía de Michelle que Akari se moría por mordisquear, lamer o simplemente tocar. Y a su mente volvía el momento del cumpleaños de Marcos hacía ya un mes en el cual su cara había aterrizado en esa misma zona, y no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería repetirlo de nuevo con ese jersey.

\- ¿Normalmente son así de inaguantables?- le preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Así o más- suspiró y se rascó la frente- Siempre que quedamos todos juntos terminan igual. Si vienen Sheila o Eva me da igual, pero sino me aburro.- se quejó hinchando los mofletes y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Pobrecito…- le dijo con algo de lástima, Akari no tenía muy claro si se lo decía con sorna o en serio, pero sonrió igualmente- La próxima vez que quedéis los cinco llámame, y si estoy libre puedo venir- inesperadamente empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo - Así tienes alguien con quien hablar.

\- Hmmm….sí, lo haré- ronroneó al sentir los dedos de Michelle en su cabeza, si le iba a hacer eso cada vez que sus amigos pasasen de él, esperaba que lo ignorasen durante el resto de su vida.

\- Deberíamos ir yendo- musitó mirando el reloj de su muñeca- A este paso llegaremos tarde.

\- No parece que estén por la labor- y siendo sincero, él tampoco lo estaba. No quería dejar de sentir las caricias de la mujer, que estaban consiguiendo que un escalofrío placentero le recorriese el cuerpo y que los nervios que tenía en el estómago a causa de tener que darle el regalo a Joseph se diluyesen por completo.

\- Aún tienes el pelo húmedo ¿no te lo vas a secar?- Akari negó con la cabeza, demasiado a gusto como para abrir la boca y hablar- Pues vamos entonces.

Y sin más desenredó los dedos de entre su pelo y se incorporó, dando palmadas y anunciando en voz que no daba derecho a réplica que fuesen espabilando que había que irse ya. El chico se pasó la mano por la cabeza, anhelando desde el momento en el cual se separó de él el tacto de la piel de Michelle contra la suya y lo placentero de sus caricias. Se levantó y fue hasta la despensa, en búsqueda de una bolsa de papel lo suficientemente grande como para llevar su regalo. Según estaba en ello la cabeza de Alex se asomó a la puerta y le chistó.

\- ¿Tú no estabas ocupado con Yaeko?

\- Está en el baño retocándose el pintalabios- respondió con sorna y sacando pecho- pero no venía a hablar de eso ¿qué os pasó en la habitación?

-¿Eh?- Akari se hizo el loco y clavó la vista en el suelo, como si fuese lo más fascinante que hubiese hecho jamás y agachándose para buscar en los estantes más bajos

\- Michelle salió de tu habitación con la cara roja, y a ti parecía que te iba a dar un síncope.

\- Sólo me ayudó a escoger la camisa…- pudo oír un sonido de incredulidad de boca de su amigo- Piensa lo que quieras, es lo que hay. Y por cierto- le miró con el ceño fruncido- Ya te vale, tío.

\- ¿A mí?- se señaló confuso y se cruzó de brazos tras llegar a una posible razón en su cabeza- Si es por liarme con Yaeko lo siento, te vas a tener que acostumbrar o cerrar los ojos

\- No es por eso, aunque deis algo de grima – Alex le dirigió una expresión profundamente ofendida- ¿Por qué le dices a Michelle que está guapa?

\- Porque está espectacular- sentenció como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

\- Lo sé ¡pero quería decírselo yo!- se levantó habiendo encontrado por fin una bolsa que le servía- Ahora me has quitado la oportunidad

\- ¿Acaso que yo se lo haya dicho te impide decírselo tú?

\- No, pero….no sé, tío- resopló- Ya no es lo mismo- su amigo se rio por lo bajo y Akari arrugó la nariz en un gesto de disgusto- No te rías de mí.

\- No me río de ti- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- Díselo, le va a hacer más ilusión que lo hagas tú que yo.

Akari no estaba muy convencido, pero cuando iba a emitir su réplica se topó con que Alex ya no estaba y lo vio poniéndose el abrigo antes de agarrar a Yaeko de la cintura y abrir la puerta para salir de casa. Lo mismo daba, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada realmente importante que añadir.

Tras llegar al coche de Michelle y acomodar los regalos lo mejor posible para que no se dañasen, especialmente el suyo que era delicado y el de Marcos, que pesaba como un cadáver y que según decía el chaval era frágil, se dispusieron a emprender su camino. No obstante y una vez allí se percataron de algo de lo que nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, o mejor dicho, algo sobre lo que ni él ni Kanako, ni Marcos habían pensado porque por las miradas de Michelle, Alex y Yaeko en seguida supo que ellos estaban al corriente.

Eran 6 personas, y el vehículo tenía tan sólo 5 plazas.

\- Bueno, id entrando- Michelle abrió la puerta del conductor y empezó a dar indicaciones- Akari, tú de copiloto. Vosotros cuatro, atrás.

\- ¿Pero cómo?- cuestionó Marcos- No hay sitio

\- ¿Cómo que no? Se pone Kanako encima de ti y pista

\- ¡NO!- dijeron los dos implicados al unísono

\- Sí- sentenció- Vamos, ya estáis tardando

\- ¿Y por qué no va Yaeko encima de Alex?- preguntó Kanako, apoyada por Marcos que empezó a asentir- Es su novia, es lo más lógico. – en ese momento totas las miradas se posaron en Michelle con verdadera curiosidad. A la japonesa no le faltaba razón y de hecho a los susodichos nos les importaría para nada tener que apretujarse en el interior del vehículo.

\- Por dos razones principalmente, aunque si me dejas pensar probablemente encuentre más- levantó el dedo índice- Número uno, con lo grande que es Alex y lo alta que es Yaeko no me dejarían ver nada, y no tengo ganas de estamparme- levantó otro dedo- Número dos ¿Los habéis visto hace un rato en el salón? Si alguien va a tener sexo en este coche, desde luego voy a ser yo, no mis amigos.

\- Tiene lógica- apoyó Akari.

\- No nos vamos a poner a follar en el coche- se quejó Alex, agarrando a Yaeko de la cintura y apretándola contra él, ella asintió- No con gente delante al menos- la chica soltó una risita que hizo al resto de los presentes excepto a su novio poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Vale, puede que tengas razón. Pero…- Kanako se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando- Puedo ir encima de Yaeko ¿no?

\- ¡Sí anda! y arriesgarte a que te meta mano Alex al intentar sobar a Yaeko- respondió Marcos como activado por un resorte – Ni de coña. Para eso me voy yo en bus

\- No vas a ir tú solo en bus- le contradijo Kanako- Para eso vamos todos.

\- Si tanto problema hay puedo ir yo en bus, no me imp…- Akari iba a continuar la frase pero una reprobatoria mirada de Michelle le detuvo.

\- El lunes bien que os agarrabais en el centro comercial y ninguno de los dos parecía estar a disgusto- se cruzó de brazos y los observó con severidad- Así que se acabaron las tonterías. Si os parece bien subid ya, sino os vais andando… ¡TODOS!- los señaló uno por uno y entró en el coche dando un portazo. Akari no dudo en seguirla y tras encogerse de hombros se subió en el asiento del copiloto sin rechistar. Iba a preguntarle si estaba enfadada cuando la vio hacerle una señal para que se callase mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa. Lo tenía planeado

En el exterior del coche, Yaeko y Alex animaban a sus amigos a sentarse como la rubia les había propuesto y dejarse de chorradas, pero Kanako aludió a que era ilegal que un coche de 5 plazas llevase a más de cinco personas. No obstante en cuanto oyeron el claxon y el sonido del motor encenderse, entraron apresuradamente en el vehículo sin más miramientos. Alex se acomodó junto a una de las ventanillas, Yaeko se puso en el centro apoyándose en él, que le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le plantó un beso en la sien. Marcos y Kanako se miraron entre ellos con indecisión y después de una promesa por parte del chico asegurándole que no tocaría más de lo debido, éste entró y se sentó, seguido de Kanako que se apoyó con cierta reticencia en sus piernas.

\- Quiero veros a todos ahí atrás poniéndoos el cinturón YA- exigió Michelle mirándolos a través del retrovisor.

Kanako se incorporó un momento, agarrándose al asiento de delante para darle espacio a Marcos para maniobrar. El chaval no estaba pasando un buen momento, o quizás estaba pasando demasiado buen momento, no lo tenía claro del todo. La cosa es que por si no le bastaba con el hecho de pensar que por un buen rato llevaría a Kanako sentada encima con todo lo que ello implicaba, en ese momento tenía justo frente a su cara y a muy poca distancia el trasero de la joven. Puede que ella se quejase de su cuerpo, pero ese culillo dentro de esos shorts con lazos en los bolsillos de atrás estaban provocando que a Marcos le entrase un calor que dudaba que fuese de la calefacción del coche, entre otras cosas porque no estaba ni encendida. Se quedó petrificado un momento, con las manos en el aire y no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer con ellas hasta que Alex carraspeó y le señaló el cinturón con un gesto con la cabeza. Sí. Eso. Tenía que ponérselo.

\- Kanako no tiene cinturón- anunció mientras se abrochaba el suyo- ¿Ves? Te dijimos que era mala idea.

\- Ohhh qué pena- Michelle giró la cabeza para mirarles con una expresión sardónica en la cara- Vas a tener que agarrarla.

\- Pero no…- se empezó a quejar Kanako

\- ¿Estáis?- preguntó la conductora devolviendo la mirada al frente. Alex, Akari y Yaeko respondieron afirmativamente y la mujer sonrió- Pues en marcha

Y arrancó con tal fuerza que Kanako, a la cual todavía no le había dado tiempo a sentarse, cayó hacia atrás encima de Marcos que la agarró de la cintura como un acto reflejo para que no se derrumbase a plomo sobre él. La cara de la chica adquirió un tono escarlata, o por lo menos eso le pareció ver en sus orejas y cuello, que era lo que podía vislumbrar desde su posición. Incluso con todas las capas de ropa que llevaba, le seguía pareciendo diminuta y sus manos casi podían rodear toda su cintura. No es que no le gustase tener a Kanako encima, de hecho le encantaba, pero el culo de la chica estaba rozando ciertas partes de su anatomía que tenían vida propia y que se estaban animando demasiado, y además la pobre parecía ir incomodísima, agarrada malamente al asiento de delante y teniendo que agachar la cabeza. Pudo escuchar una risita maliciosa de Yaeko a su lado y le parecía sentir la mirada socarrona de Alex vacilándoles. Les dedicó una expresión de disgusto, pero la respuesta de sus amigos fue sacarle la lengua para a continuación darse un profundo beso que hizo a Kanako soltar un quejido exasperado.

Una curva más pronunciada de lo que esperaba le hizo escorarse hacia un lado y sujetó con más fuerza a la chica sentada sobre él, que a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. La oyó musitarle un agradecimiento y él resopló, echándose momentáneamente hacia delante inconscientemente y reculando inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que acababa de apoyar la frente en la espalda de Kanako. Al moverse había rozado aún más su entrepierna con ella y tuvo que respirar muy profundamente, le estaba costando mucho no sujetarla con fuerza de las caderas y frotar su pelvis contra su trasero.

Al hecho de lo incómodo de la postura en sí se le sumaba el que realmente no sabía dónde poner los pies. Con ella encima tenía una movilidad nula, con el la cazadora puesta se sentía embutido en el reducido espacio del coche y además sufría tanto al verla claramente incómoda como por el hecho de que le quemaban las manos queriendo tocarla más y no podía hacerlo. Soltó a Kanako un momento para pasarse las manos por la cara, intentando despejarse. Un muy inoportuno frenazo de Michelle en un semáforo a punto estuvo de hacerla estamparse con el asiento de delante, sino fuese porque Marcos fue lo suficientemente rápido como para sujetarla en el último momento y apretarla contra él, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se apoyase en su pecho. Tragó saliva. Oh Dios. Le había prometido que no tocaría más de lo debido, pero no habían llegado a establecer dónde estaba el límite y cada vez tenía más ganas de tantearlo. Y desde luego oír a Alex y Yaeko besándose a su lado no ayudaba. Se obligó a rebuscar en su mente algo que le hiciese olvidar momentáneamente que el calor que sentía era fruto de su amiga Kanako y no de la calefacción, y desgraciadamente su pensamiento viajó hacia el lunes y ese vestido que tendría que llevar sin sujetador y casi sin bragas. Clavó la mirada en esa espalda ahora cubierta por un jersey y un abrigo y tuvo ganas de quitárselo, para ver si era verdad que tenía esos lunares que decían sus amigas. Resopló y empezó a tararear, evadiéndose lo suficiente como para recordar su conversación con Joseph. Le había dicho que tenía que mostrarse seguro, decidido, ofrecerle seguridad, y que los roces casuales animaban a las mujeres. Tomó aire y decidió poner en práctica las tácticas que su ¿mentor? le había confiado.

\- ¿Podrías levantarte un momento, Kanako?- preguntó intentando mostrarse osado.

\- Ah…sí…claro- tardó un poco en reaccionar y Marcos se preguntó qué se le estaría pasando a ella por la cabeza.

Podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes en el vehículo sobre ellos, hasta la de la conductora, que aprovechando que la luz del semáforo tardaría unos segundos más en cambiar a verde les dirigió una sonrisa ladina desde la parte delantera. Ahí estaba otra vez, esos malditos bolsillos con lacitos incitándole frente a su cara. Si los tocaba ningún juez le condenaría, esos lazos estaban ahí por algo ¿no? _Para, para, para, Marcos. Concéntrate _se dijo a sí mismo. Se recolocó su revolucionada entrepierna con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz y se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo en el asiento, abriendo las piernas y dejando un pequeño hueco delante de él. Le dijo que ya podía sentarse justo a tiempo de que Michelle arrancase de nuevo, y cogiéndola suavemente del espacio entre la cintura y las caderas la ayudó a acomodarse en el diminuto hueco que había dejado frente a él en el asiento. Pudo sentir a Kanako estremecerse bajo su toque y sonrió con algo de malicia, al final iba a ser verdad lo que decía Joseph de los gatitos. Dirigió una mirada de refilón a Yaeko y Alex, que estaban algo estupefactos, lo que le hizo hinchar el pecho con orgullo. Akari tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y le murmuró algo a la mujer que estaba conduciendo, que echó un vistazo por el retrovisor y alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¿Vas más cómoda así?- murmuró echándose un poco hacia delante, hablándole cerca del oído.

\- S-s-sí- le pareció que le temblaba la voz y presionó ligeramente sus costados, que aún sujetaba.

\- Bien- realmente se alegró. Le estaba doliendo verla con el cuello encogido en la posición en la que iban antes- Así además te puedo sujetar mejor y no te caes.

El resto del viaje si bien él intentó disimularlo, fue extremadamente tenso para ambos. Por fortuna sus amigos parecían haberse aburrido momentáneamente de ellos, o por lo menos habían decidido que ya no les iban a dar más juego y estaban cada cual a lo suyo. Yaeko y Alex haciéndose arrumacos que arrancaban bufidos de la boca de Kanako, y Michelle y Akari charlando en la parte delantera. No sabía que habría pasado entre los dos últimos recientemente, pero desde hacía unas semanas su amigo era capaz de hablar con ella sin parecer que tuviese algún tipo de lesión cerebral, de hecho le llegó a parecer que tenían incluso demasiada complicidad. Pero no le incumbía, en esos momentos tenía asuntos más importantes entre manos, literalmente.

Tras un par de vueltas por el barrio de Shokichi sin encontrar aparcamiento, Michelle los hizo bajar delante del portal del susodicho alegando que ella iría a buscar aparcamiento. Como era de esperar Akari decidió que le haría compañía y ellos cuatro descendieron del vehículo, cogiendo sus regalos del maletero y despidiéndose de sus amigos hasta dentro de un rato. Como ya era habitual en la pareja, Alex y Yaeko caminaban agarrados el uno al otro y hablando entre ellos, Marcos y Kanako se miraron con cierta incomodidad tanto por el hecho de tener que ver a sus amigos haciendo cursiladas como por la situación que habían vivido en el coche de Michelle. Sin decirse nada más se adentraron en el portal que Alex mantenía abierto y entraron los cuatro en el ascensor. El trayecto hasta el último piso del edificio transcurrió en silencio, a excepción de algún susurro entre sus amigos que hicieron al rubio y a la menor de las japonesas poner los ojos en blanco. Al llegar arriba pudieron ver que el anfitrión los esperaba con la puerta abierta, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando palmadas entusiasmado. Yaeko dio un chillido ilusionado de repente y cogió a Alex de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta el marco de la puerta y plantándole un beso en los labios. Su novio se lo devolvió intensamente, agarrándola de ambos lados de la cara y metiendo la lengua en su boca de forma tan evidente que hasta los espectadores de la escena, es decir, Kanako, Shokichi y él mismo, se dieron cuenta. No entendiendo el porqué de tanta efusividad repentina, Marcos le dirigió una mirada de confusión a su amiga, cuya cara de asco fue tornándose poco a poco a una de estupefacción y acabó convirtiéndose en el horror más absoluto. Horror acompañado de un bonito rubor en sus mejillas, pero horror al fin y al cabo. Siguió la mirada de la chica, que se había agarrado con un par de dedos a la manga de su chaqueta y pudo sentir como si algo le apretase el estómago de repente. Muérdago. El cabrón de Shokichi había puesto muérdago.

Haciéndose el valiente, echó a andar hacia la puerta conforme Yaeko y Alex se separaban con cierta reticencia por petición del japonés. Podía sentir a Kanako a su espalda dudando sobre si seguirle o no y haciéndolo finalmente. Intentó cruzar la puerta pero Shokichi se mantenía firme frente a ella bloqueándole el paso, al igual que Yaeko y Alex, el cual le sonreía con cierta maldad. Miró por encima del hombro del anfitrión y pudo ver a Eva y Sheila saludándole desde el interior de la vivienda, dirigiéndole esta última una expresión de lástima.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con cierta impaciencia

\- Claro- respondió Shokichi, pero siguió sin moverse de su sitio

\- Pues…- Marcos hizo un gesto con las manos como si estuviese separando el aire, indicándoles que le dejasen espacio- Emm… ¿dejadme?

\- Sí, sí- el hombre asintió manteniéndose en su posición de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa traviesa marcándole el rostro.

\- Dejaos de tonterías, vamos aden…- pero la frase de Kanako se vio cortada cuando ni corta ni perezosa intentó entrar creyendo que entonces de apartaría y acabó chocándose contra el pecho de Shokichi, que ni se inmutó. El hombre empezó a negar con el dedo chascando la lengua.

\- Hay muérdago y creo que no haga falta que os recuerde los requisitos para pasar bajo el muérdago- suspiró- de hecho creo que con la demostración de Alex y Yaeko debería bastaros.

Yaeko mostró una sonrisa juguetona y se rio por lo bajo, al igual que su novio, que sacó pecho con orgullo. Y como para corroborar lo que Shokichi acababa de decir se plantaron un fugaz beso en la boca y frotaron la nariz el uno contra el otro. Por favor. Eran tan empalagosos que serían capaces de provocar caries hasta al dentista con mejor salud dental del gremio. Marcos dirigió una mirada curiosa a Kanako, la cual se encogió de hombros pese a reflejar algo de vergüenza en su cara. Al fin y al cabo con un simple beso en la mejilla bastaría, y no es como si fuese algo nuevo para ellos. Ella ya le había dado alguno y él también, hasta le había dado un mordisco juguetón en la cara de hecho. Y bueno, si lo pensaba, la había llegado a dar un beso en los labios. Corto, torpe y fruto de la desesperación porque ella le estaba volviendo loco y no sabía cómo calmarla, pero bueno, ya era bastante más que posarle los labios en la mejilla. Suspiró rascándose la nuca y dejó su pesado regalo en el suelo, cogiendo a Kanako del brazo para colocarla bajo al umbral junto a él. Ella levantó un poco la cara pero pese a ello la agarró suavemente de la barbilla con su otra mano y se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que su boca se acercase a la suave piel de su rostro. Posó un breve y tímido beso casi más cerca de la comisura de los labios que su pómulo y se separó de ella lentamente. No le molestaba hacerlo, ni mucho menos, pero no es que hiciese gracia tener tanto público delante.

Shokichi se apartó de la puerta dando palmadas dejándoles pasar, al igual que Yaeko y Alex, el cual rodeaba a la chica de la cintura y miraba a Marcos con malicia. Iba a replicarle cuando algo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo y se dio la vuelta, topándose con el árbol de navidad más grande, más decorado y con más luces que había visto en su vida. Casi se le cortó la respiración. Le encantaba la navidad y era una fiesta que pese a los esfuerzos de Alex nunca había llegado a celebrar tal y como le gustaría. Así que cuando se topó con el símbolo por excelencia de esas festividades, que a su pie acumulaba diversos paquetes envueltos en papel de colores, dejó que la emoción se abriese paso en su interior haciéndole olvidar el vergonzoso evento que acababa de vivir. Iba a ser la mejor fiesta de Navidad de toda su vida.

Salió del coche y se masajeó el cuello a sí misma, no estaba acostumbrada a conducir y no era raro que se le cargasen los hombros con la postura. De soslayo pudo ver a Akari estirarse tras cerrar la puerta del copiloto tras él, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante al sentirse observado. Michelle aludió a que no hubiera hecho falta que la acompañase y antes de darle tiempo a responder fue al maletero, a sacar su propio regalo y el del chico. Le producía una enorme curiosidad el paquete rectangular que él agarró como si la vida le fuese en ello, quería saber cómo habría resuelto al final el tener que darle un obsequio a alguien como Joe, pero no le hizo preguntas, no quería presionarle y al fin y al cabo en un rato se enteraría. Tras otro par de vueltas por el barrio había localizado a un conductor yéndose, por lo que finalmente acabó encontrando aparcamiento bastante cerca de casa de Shokichi, y en menos de 5 minutos la alegre voz del hombre saludándoles por el telefonillo les dio la bienvenida. Akari estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Michelle lo oyó, esa inconfundible manera de caminar acercándose con paso decidido y enérgico hacia donde se encontraban. _OH NO, NO, NO…_dio un fuerte empujón al chaval haciéndolo entrar en el portal de golpe y pasando tras él casi chocándose con su espalda. Tiró de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas intentando dar un portazo y cuando creía que se habría librado de la historia de terror que se le venía encima, una fuerte mano sujetando la puerta en el último momento y una conocida voz acompañada de una radiante sonrisa, hicieron que no pudiese evitar soltar un quejido de disgusto.

\- Hola, preciosa- abrió el portal con soltura y entró, cambiando la mirada de ella al chico que la acompañaba- Akari

\- Hola- respondió este último. Ella se limitó a chascar la lengua y hacer un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

\- Hoy estás guapísima como siempre, Michelle- la alabó llevándose la mano al pecho y situándose entre ella y Akari, que se dirigían al ascensor- O incluso diría que más, el rojo te sienta de maravilla- aludió a su boina y su bufanda. Ella soltó un bufido exasperado- Te dan un aire de _femme fatale_ que resulta hasta excitante. ¿A ti que te parece, Akari?

\- A mí me parece que la estás haciendo sentirse incómoda- presionó el botón del ascensor con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

No pudo evitar mirar al chico fijamente, él debió notarlo pues se giró hacia ella y Michelle no dudó en dedicarle una sonrisa. No es que necesitase un caballero en brillante armadura ni mucho menos, de hecho aborrecía bastante esa idea, no obstante estaba tan harta de tener que lidiar con Joseph y que no la escuchase, que el que Akari intercediese por ella la alegró profundamente. No sabía si era impresión suya fruto del aprecio que sentía por él o que por comparación todo le parecía mejor que Joseph, pero en el japonés le parecía haber encontrado a alguien que la veía a ella como la persona que era en todo su conjunto, no como un mero trofeo de un juego de conquista.

\- ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir incómoda?- preguntó con lo que parecía sinceridad entrando en el ascensor junto a ellos dos.

\- Siempre- de dio al botón correspondiente al último piso y se apoyó en la pared del habitáculo junto a Akari.

A su mente vino el momento en el que se habían quedado encerrados en el ascensor de su edificio y a él debió pasarle lo mismo pues se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una leve risa. Joseph los observaba con curiosidad y una ceja enarcada, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Michelle se había esperado que antes o después el hombre le hiciese un interrogatorio al respecto de lo ocurrido en su despacho la semana anterior, pero sorprendentemente, no le había dicho nada. Sólo se había comunicado con él vía mensaje y había sido para preguntarle sobre su enfermedad, comentarle alguna cosa de sus investigaciones y cómo no, convidarla a comer o cenar cuando estuviese recuperada de su bronquitis, invitándola de paso a trasladarse a su casa para que poder atenderla como se merecía. Evidentemente, rechazó todas las ofertas.

\- ¿Es ese mi regalo, Akari?- Michelle pudo verle entrar en pánico momentáneamente. Claro que Joseph sabía que le iba a regalar el pobre chico ¡cómo no iba a saberlo!- Parece un cuadro ¿te gusta el arte? Aunque dudo que hayas podido permitirte alguna gran obra- alzó las manos en señal de disculpa- Lo entiendo, muchas de esas obras ni siquiera puedo permitírmelas yo…

\- Joe, ¿y tu regalo?- desvió el tema recibiendo un silencioso "gracias" por parte del japonés.

\- Oh- centró la atención en ella mostrándole otras de sus resplandecientes sonrisas- Yo ya lo traje ayer, no quería que nadie me viese con él- le guiñó el ojo y se llevó un par de dedos a la barbilla- Es se-cre-to

\- Pues bien que intentas saber los de los demás- murmuró Akari. Los miró para asegurarse de si le habían oído o no, pues su intención era que no lo hubiesen hecho, pero lamentablemente parecía que le habían escuchado a la perfección.

\- Eso forma parte del propio juego- rio el rubio haciendo un gesto teatral con las manos.

Mientras Joseph les explicaba el interés del Secret Santa además del más que obvio reparto de regalos, llegaron al último piso del edificio y al bajar del ascensor se toparon con una visión muy similar a la que habían tenido sus amigos unos minutos antes. No obstante si bien su expresión se iluminó al ver a Michelle y Akari enfilar juntos el camino hasta la puerta de su casa, esta se ensombreció al ver a al otro hombre tras ellos. No es que no le gustase Joe, ni mucho menos, pero desde luego si había puesto muérdago en la entrada de su casa era claramente para tener una excusa para poder divertirse con las que para él eran parejas más que anunciadas. Y Joseph no entraba en ninguna de ellas.

\- Oh no…otra vez no- bufó Michelle. Nada más ver a su amigo en la puerta se lo imaginó e instantáneamente miró a la parte superior del marco topándose, tal y como esperaba, con muérdago. Tiró de la manga de Akari y le indicó la planta, para que estuviese al corriente- Ya hizo esto el año pasado y me tocó besar a éste- le dijo señalando a Joseph, el cual mostró una expresión triunfal. El japonés mostró una mueca de horror absoluto y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa- Sólo fue en la mejilla, pero fue desagradable igual.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! – saludó efusivamente Shokichi una vez llegaron a la puerta. Al igual que ocurrió con Marcos y Kanako, bloqueó la entrada, no dejándoles pasar. Además a ello había que añadir la práctica totalidad de los que ya habían llegado a la celebración haciendo barrera detrás del anfitrión.

\- ¿Ya estás con la tontería del muérdago?- le espetó sin responder a la felicitación y cortando en seco las que estaban dando Joseph y Akari.

\- Es una tradición navideña como cualquier otra- la miró con ilusión haciéndose el inocente- No sé que le ves de malo

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Shokichi?- se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se volvió más severa- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Naaaada- respondió muy poco convincentemente, como si de un niño al que le hubiesen preguntado qué había hecho después de cometer una trastada se tratase

\- Perfecto, entonces pasaré sin más - dijo con un tono de voz que sonó duro e inflexible - Déjame hueco- tanto Shokichi como los que estaban detrás de él parecieron no darse por satisfechos con esa proposición y cerraron aún más la barrera, intercambiando miradas expectantes entre ellos. Yaeko llegó incluso a zarandear a Alex del brazo del cual estaba agarrada.

\- Es que…verás….- miró a Joseph con cierto recelo y el rubio se llevó la mano al pecho simulando una gran ofensa. Luego se dirigió a Akari, que simplemente observaba la escena sin saber muy bien qué decir ni qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Shokichi?- preguntó al borde de la exasperación.

\- ¿Yo?...nada-

\- ¿Quieres que le dé un beso a alguien?- ante la última pregunta Shokichi se mostró reticente balanceándose sobre sus pies. Akari se sonrojó y Michelle no tardó en sentir de nuevo sus ojos sobre ella. Joseph se acercó a ellos, animado por lo que, a su modo de ver, era una fabulosa idea de su anfitrión. Y de paso también con la intención de si al final había beso, ser él quien lo recibiese.

\- ¿No?- respondió prácticamente con otra pregunta y mirando de refilón a su compatriota, el cual mostró una expresión de total confusión. Michelle suspiró poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Quieres que le dé un beso a Akari?

El aludido terminó de enrojecer por completo y se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Eva musitó un "hala lo que ha dicho" cubriéndose la cara con la manos y Sheila tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Yaeko empezó a zarandear aún con más energía a Alex, emitiendo sonidos agudos e ininteligibles. Desde donde estaba podía ver también a Marcos y Kanako, charlando a los pies del árbol de Navidad ,o más bien, Marcos revoloteando alrededor del vegetal mientras que Kanako lo miraba encogida en sí misma con cierta vergüenza, y no precisamente vergüenza ajena, sino propia, MUY PROPIA.

\- Si quieres puedes darme un beso a mí. Lo aceptaré con gusto- prácticamente le ronroneó Joseph guiñándole un ojo. Michelle se apartó de él arrugando la nariz, realmente le llegaba a resultar muy molesto cuanto se comportaba de esa manera. No obstante no quería montar un número en la fiesta de Shokichi, todos lo habían estado esperando así que tomó aire e intentó ser lo más diplomática posible.

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento Joe, pero no

\- ¿Podríais dejarnos pasar? por favor- pidió Akari con una seriedad que no le caracterizaba.

\- Uy, ni que no quisieras recibir un beso- le picó Alex.

\- Pues claro que sí- resopló- Pero desde luego no a la fuerza ¿qué sentido tiene eso?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre los presentes, cayendo la información sobre ellos como una losa. Realmente al chico no le faltaba razón y la emoción de todos por ver el intercambio de besos se desinfló un poco. Bueno, la de todos menos las de Shokichi que hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano y siguió mirándolos fijamente con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisilla dibujada en la cara. Michelle dirigió su mirada el chaval, que se encogió de hombros y le mostró una expresión de derrota. En realidad no le importaba darle un beso, de hecho no le importaría hacer bastante más que eso. Lo que no le gustaba es que fuese a la fuerza, con público y como si fuese fruto de una apuesta creada para el divertimento de sus amigos. No obstante e impulsada más por la ternura que despertó en ella con su última frase, que por las miradas curiosas y expectantes de aquellos que bloqueaban la puerta, se acercó a él sin previo aviso y aprovechando los centímetros de más que le daban sus tacones le puso el brazo sobre los hombros. Se miraron un momento, él con curiosidad, ella con complicidad, y posándole la mano en mandíbula con suavidad acercó su cara a la de él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Sonoro, algo húmedo y dejando tras de sí una marca de pintalabios, además de un más que evidente sonrojo en el rostro de Akari. Ignoró las respiraciones contenidas de sus amigos y la expresión de asombro que soltó Joseph, seguida de un chillido de Yaeko, que había pasado de zarandear a golpear en el brazo a su novio.

\- Te manché- explicó pasándole el dedo por la zona en la cual acababa de besarle. Le oyó tragar saliva con dificultad y pudo verle cerrar los ojos momentáneamente y respirar profundamente. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el asa de la bolsa en la que llevaba el regalo, pero aun así se atrevió a posar su mirada en ella y mostrar una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

\- No importa- musitó mientras ella intentaba limpiarle el carmín como buenamente podía- No hace falta que lo quites.

\- No me cuesta nada, idiota- alejó la cara de él un momento para verle a más distancia- ¿Ves? Ya está- le dio un suave golpe con la cadera- ¿Vamos dentro?

Akari simplemente asintió sonriendo abiertamente así que Michelle se separó de él y entraron al salón aprovechando que sus amigos, con gestos de total estupefacción marcándoles la cara, abrieron un pasillo dejándoles pasar. No obstante cuando estaban cruzando la puerta, Shokichi, que se mantenía en un estado similar a haber sufrido un shock, reaccionó de repente emitiendo un sonido parecido a un llanto de sirena y que se abalanzó sobre ella y Akari abrazándolos a los dos. Los estrechó con tal fuerza que si no fuese porque su condición física era inmejorable a Michelle no le habría extrañado que le rompiese una costilla o algo similar. Cuando consiguieron liberarse, la chica se recolocó el pelo y la boina, que casi había perdido con la efusividad del hombretón, y Akari se pasó la mano por el cuello.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Además de los que ya estaban en la puerta y de Marcos y Kanako, la cual los saludó al verles entrar, pudo atisbar a Adolf acomodado en uno de los sofás. Chascó la lengua, Rose también estaba allí. No es que le cayese mal…bueno sí, le caía mal, muy mal, y no le ofrecía nada de confianza. Pero aunque su honestidad brutal pujase por salir a la superficie haría todo lo posible por hacerla a un lado y mantener ciertas convenciones sociales para evitar conflictos. Akari le dirigió una mirada curiosa y le preguntó por lo bajo si se trataban de la mujer y la hija de Adolf, ella se lo confirmó, percatándose en ese momento de la pequeña cabeza de pelo castaño y bucles apoyada en el hombro de su amigo. Saludó intentando mantener una expresión impasible, pero lo cierto era que cuanto más crecía la niña, menos se parecía a Adolf. Evidentemente, a él jamás se le ocurriría decírselo. Se quitó el abrigo, suspirando, y no tardó en sentir una conocida presencia a su lado.

\- Yo también lo he pensado- murmuró Joseph, a su lado, apoyándole la mano en el hombro como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- ¿Te llevo el abrigo al perchero? Voy a dejar el mío

\- Gracias- le dijo sinceramente, ofreciéndoselo.

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas y se alejó, momento que aprovechó para acercarse al pie del árbol, del cual Marcos había decidido retirarse en pos de ir a cotillear las novedades del acuario de Shokichi, para dejar su regalo. A unos pocos pasos de ella estaba Akari, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza y dejando su presente entre el resto, escondiéndolo un poco de las miradas de los curiosos. Shokichi los llamó a todos para enseñarles la decoración de la casa a los que estuviesen interesados y tanto Alex como Marcos se mostraron muy entusiasmados y se acercaron en un instante al hombre, impacientes por ver el resto de la casa. Yaeko y Kanako también se unieron, aunque si bien se las veía contentas no mostraron sus ganas con tanta efusividad como sus amigos. Sheila miró a Eva interrogante y después se acercó a ellos, dejando a la alemana sola, la cual tras mirar hacia los sofás con cierta reticencia echó a andar hacia ellos algo cabizbaja. Por su parte, Akari le dirigió a ella misma también una expresión como si le estuviese pidiendo su autorización para algo.

\- Akari, puedes ir con ellos si quieres. No me tienes que pedir permiso

\- ¡Gracias!- le hizo una leve reverencia y se acercó al resto de sus amigos, uniéndose inmediatamente a sus bromas y echando los brazos por los hombros a Alex y Marcos

Michelle optó por ir a hacer compañía a Eva, la cual la miró como si fuese su salvadora cuando se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente nada más acercarse a ellos, Rose parecía estar mal a gusto y tenía mala cara, y Adolf intentaba mantener una conversación con ella y su ayudante, pero dado que la joven se sentía incómoda su timidez había vuelto al ataque y sólo era capaz de responder con monosílabos. Para intentar animarla Michelle preguntó por qué no había ido con el resto, al parecer Shokichi ya les había enseñado la decoración y Sheila había querido verla otra vez por razones obvias que poco tenían que ver con la decoración y más con el decorador. Charlaron ya más tranquilamente sobre temas de la universidad, incluyendo también a Adolf, el cual al encontrarse en lo que parecía un terreno neutral se animó a hablar e incluso consiguieron que Rose se uniese con alguna vivencia de la universidad. Dana, la cual ya empezaba a revolverse nerviosa en brazos de su padre, mantenía su mirada obnubilada clavada en Eva. En cuanto Adolf la posó en el suelo, la niña fue a trompicones y agarrándose al sofá hasta la joven, la cual como con un acto reflejo la sujetó de sus pequeños hombros para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Balbuceó algo similar a "bonita" y alargó sus manitas hacia ella. Eva miró interrogante a Adolf, que con una medio sonrisa que no dudó en ocultar en el cuello de su jersey, asintió. Eva cogió a la cría y la sentó en su regazo, no pudiendo evitar dirigirle una mirada emocionada a su amiga. Michelle intentó devolverle el gesto pero no le salió, no entendía a qué tanto revuelo con los niños. Vale, eran monos y tal, pero no dejaban de ser humanos en miniatura enérgicos, llorones, babosos, sucios y con los cuales no se podía mantener una conversación interesante. Además su cuerpo tampoco funcionaba bien y se les complicaban hasta las tareas más básicas. Y por si fuera poco le daban algo de miedo, no por lo que le pudiesen hacer sino por lo contrario. Eran tan frágiles, tan pequeños y tan indefensos que le daba la sensación de que podía hacerles daño sólo con estar cerca de ellos.

La niña emitió una serie de gorjeos agudos que a Michelle le resultaron totalmente imposibles de descifrar, y empezó a acariciar el pelo y la cara de Eva mientras se reía. Su amiga parecía bastante emocionada, al igual que Adolf, que se quedó prendado mirando la escena. Por suerte o por desgracia Rose daba la sensación estar demasiado ocupada consultado su teléfono móvil como para percatarse de la mirada cargada de sentimiento que su marido le dirigió a su ayudante. Sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda se giró un poco para echar un vistazo por encima del respaldo. Shokichi se veía radiante guiando a los chavales por su casa mostrándoles todos los perifollos, bastante horteras en su opinión, que había repartido por la misma. No había rincón sin ornamentar y el hombretón mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas sacando pecho mientras explicaba los entresijos de una buena decoración navideña y los trucos que él utilizaba. Sheila le escuchaba totalmente obnubilada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, asintiendo ante casi cada una de sus palabras, Yaeko y Kanako escuchaban con atención intercambiando de vez en cuando opiniones y lanzando alguna pregunta y Akari, Marcos y Alex correteaban de un lado a otro, tocándolo todo y emitiendo gritos de sorpresa o admiración de cuando en cuando. En cuanto a Joseph, hacía ya un rato que había desaparecido y no tenía ni idea de dónde podría encontrarse. Fue entonces cuando notó un peso apoyarse a su lado y miró de refilón encontrándose con él, acomodándose en el sofá y estirando los brazos en el respaldo. Le cuestionó en silencio pero él simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza. Bueno, si no se lo quería contar, tampoco le iba a insistir más.

El resto del grupo se acercó al sofá hablando y riendo entre ellos, momento en el cual Rose se excusó para ir al baño. Eva, a su lado, respiró aliviada y pasó su mano por los bucles de la niña, que seguía embelesada con su melena rubia. No obstante en cuanto los chicos se posicionaron junto al sofá y la niña vio a Shokichi, lo llamó con efusividad y el hombre no dudó en acercarse y arrebatársela a Eva de los brazos, la cual mostró una expresión de decepción que no pasó desapercibida ni para Michelle ni para Joseph. La alzó en volandas y agarrándola por debajo de los brazos empezó a hacerle pedorretas en la barriga arrancándole una serie de carcajadas a la pequeña que inundaron la habitación. Ninguno de los presentes, salvo Shokichi, había visto nunca tal expresión de alegría en la cara de Adolf, que se incorporó del sofá y caminó hacia su amigo.

\- Qué pequeña es- saltó Marcos como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que viese un bebé- Sabe emmm… ¿hacer algo?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad. No obstante y pese a que sus intenciones no eran malas no se libró de una mirada fulminante de Adolf, una colleja de Kanako y un codazo de Alex. Michelle soltó una carcajada nasal, en el fondo, estaba de acuerdo con él.

\- ¡Claro que sabe!- exclamó Shokichi ofendidísimo abrazando a la cría y cubriéndole los oídos, no queriendo que escuchase el despropósito que el rubio acababa de decir- Dana es una niña, muy, muy, muy lista ¿verdad?- la cría respondió afirmativamente y se abrazó al cuello de Shokichi, que le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Sheila estaba muy sonrojada y no apartaba los ojos del hombre y Yaeko tenía las manos bajo la barbilla y se acercó a ellos con los ojos brillando de emoción.

\- ¿Puedo…puedo cogerla?- miró a Adolf y Shokichi esperando aprobación y en cuanto lo hicieron alargó las manos hacia la niña y la sostuvo en sus brazos. En cuanto lo hizo inmediatamente centró su mirada en Alex, que tragó saliva y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás- Aleeex…

\- NO, no, no, no, no- empezó a negar con la cabeza y las manos- YAEKO, NO- para ninguno pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la había llamado por su nombre en lugar de por su mote cariñoso

\- Aaaaaaaleeeeeeeeex, mira que mooooooona

\- Preciosa- tragó saliva y se escondió detrás de Akari, que miraba la escena divertido. Marcos se reía por lo bajo y Kanako puso los ojos en blanco, se lo veía venir.

\- Os voy a pedir que me devolváis a Dana, no es un juguete…

\- Perdón Adolf- murmuró Yaeko algo decepcionada y dejando a la cría en los brazos de su padre, la cual parecía estar pasándoselo genial con tanta gente haciéndole caso y danzando de una persona a otra.

Eva se levantó y se acercó al grupo que se dedicaba a hacerle tonterías a la niña, mientras que Michelle y Joseph se mantuvieron en el sofá, observando la escena desde la distancia pero sin tener muchas ganas de unirse a ella. La mujer suspiró, con cierta pena, no pudiéndose quitar de la cabeza la idea de que esos ojos marrones y esos bucles castaños se parecían muy poco a los de su supuesto padre. Claro que ella no era quien para interceder, ni para malpensar pero….cuando más tiempo pasaba, más claras le parecía ver las evidencias.

\- Joe- llamó al hombre que tenía a su lado, que también observaba a su grupo de amigos con una expresión de incomodidad. En cuanto posó los ojos en ella con un halo de curiosidad, se aventuró a preguntarle tras coger aire- Sólo por confirmar. Genéticamente hablando… ¿Cómo de alta es la probabilidad de que de padres de ojos claros nazca un hijo de ojos oscuros?

\- Eres adorable preocupándote- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna y sin su habitual tono petulante- Lamentablemente creo que no voy a poder animarte, conoces la respuesta de sobra.

Michelle se mordió el labio, frustrada. Adolf no era tonto, probablemente hacía ya mucho que se había dado cuenta de que algo no cuadraba y había decidido o bien obviarlo o bien cargar con ello en silencio. Conociéndole, probablemente lo segundo. Pero parecía tan feliz con esa niña que aunque así fuese, los pros superaban, con mucho, a los contras. Dándole un par de leves toques en la espalda la animó a levantarse y unirse al resto con la excusa de que iba a hacer un experimento etológico. Los ordenó ponerse a todos en fila justo en el momento en el cual Rose volvió a hacer aparición tras estar una eternidad en el baño, y la hizo colocarse a ella también. Arrebató momentáneamente a la cría de los brazos de Adolf, el cual lo miró contrariado. Alegando que en seguida se la devolvía llevó a Dana al inicio de la fila que había formado y agarrándola con cuidado de sus manitas la posó en el suelo haciendo que se mantuviese de pie. Una vez consideró que todo estaba en orden le dijo a Dana que fuese hasta su persona favorita. La niña lo miró con cierta confusión al principio, pero luego clavó la mirada en su padre, al cual se le estaba cayendo la baba casi literalmente, y fue avanzando hacia él agarrándose a las piernas de todos los invitados, a los que Joseph había colocado estratégicamente. Rose observaba la escena de brazos cruzados con un mohín de disgusto, y su marido, que en un principio le había recriminado a Joseph que usase a su hija como consejillo de indias, se ablandó al verla avanzar hacia él y se agachó esperando para abrazarla. No obstante los pasos aun torpes de Dana la hicieron dar un traspié cayéndose al suelo y echándose a llorar gusto cuando estaba al lado de Alex. Adolf iba a acudir a socorrerla al instante, pero el chaval se agachó junto a la niña la levantó del suelo, poniéndole muecas graciosas. Marcos y Akari no tardaron en unirse y la cría pasó del llanto a la carcajada en segundos, para alivio de los padres de la criatura.

\- Alex- murmuró Akari a su amigo- Te recomiendo soltarla, Yaeko te está mirando como si fuese a empezar a ovular de un momento a otro- Alex la soltó de inmediato y el relevo lo tomó Marcos, al cual le estaba divirtiendo en sobremanera que Dana se desternillase con cada cosa que hacía.

En ese momento el telefonillo sonó y Shokichi corrió a abrir totalmente entusiasmado. Eso significaba que Keiji y Amelia habían llegado, y que podrían disfrutar de una nueva escena vergonzosa bajo el muérdago. Mientras Alex huía para hablar con Yaeko y quitarle ideas raras de la cabeza y Kanako se entretenía hablando con Sheila y Eva mientras miraba a Marcos de refilón, Michelle, Joseph y Akari acompañaron al anfitrión a la puerta para ver el espectáculo. Dado que ellos tres habían sido las últimas víctimas, querían disfrutar de ser parte del público aunque fuese sólo una vez. Como si no fuera lo suficiente evidente, Shokichi no hacía más que repetir que estaba muy emocionando, dando saltitos sobre los talones y mirando impaciente la puerta del ascensor. En cuanto el sonido característico del elevador abriéndose sonó, hasta Michelle se mostró emocionada. ¡Qué demonios! Era raro ver a Keiji comportarse de esa manera con alguien, y teniendo en cuenta el más que evidente enamoramiento de Amelia por él se moría de ganas por ver las reacciones que podrían llegar a tener.

Supo que Keiji se había dado cuenta de la trampa en cuanto vislumbró su rostro desencajándose conforme caminaba hacia la puerta, para a continuación dirigirle una mirada fulminante a su mejor amigo. El susodicho mostró una sonrisa radiante y canturreaba por lo bajo villancicos, aludiendo poco después al hecho de que le encantaba la Navidad. Amelia, que también se había dado cuenta del engaño, estaba pálida, y le dirigió una mirada de auxilio a Michelle.

\- Nos ha hecho a todos los mismo-

\- Sí- corroboraron al unísono Shokichi y Akari, el uno visiblemente más ilusionado que el otro.

\- Shokichi, todos los años haces lo mismo ¿no crees que ya es hora de que cambies un poco?- recriminó Keiji sin atreverse a dirigirle los ojos a Amelia.

\- Las buenas costumbres hay que mantenerlas.

\- Te aconsejaría no intentar convencerle, Keiji- dijo Joseph- Debe haber estado ensayando y tiene todo tipo de excusas- Shokichi asintió dándole la razón. El boxeador bufó, pasándose la mano por la cabeza, y Amelia jugueteaba nerviosa con el gorro de lana que llevaba en las manos.

\- Yo os diría que cuanto antes mejor- colaboró Akari- Lo vais a tener que hacer igualmente.

\- Pero… ¿no hace falta que sea en la boca ¿no?

\- ¡Oh Amelia-chan! Tú sí que entiendes el espíritu de la Navidad- la agarró de los hombros, emocionado – Puede ser donde tú quieras

\- A mí en la mejilla no me importa…creo- murmuró a Keiji mirándole de soslayo. El boxeador se atrevió a devolverle el gesto y suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara. Conocía a Shokichi, sabía perfectamente que a Akari no le faltaba razón.

\- Está bien…- carraspeó- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

\- Pues…- la cara de Amelia fue tornándose más y más roja- puedo dártelo y ya está

Tiró un poco de su brazo de Keiji y éste, tras asentir, se agachó. La chica fue poco a poco acercándose a él con los labios en posición de posar un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero en el último momento se acobardó y se detuvo de golpe, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y disculpándose por no ser capaz. El boxeador la miró con algo de lástima, y con la presión de las expresiones expectantes de sus amigos sobre él, en un rápido gesto plantó sus labios en la frente de la chica y se apartó inmediatamente, profundamente ruborizando.

\- ¿Ya?- cuestionó abriéndose de brazos. Todos asintieron y Shokichi prácticamente lloraba, murmurando algo similar a "crecen muy rápido"

\- ¿Veis? Eso sí es adorable y no los humanos en miniatura- sentenció Michelle- ¿Cenamos ya? Tengo hambre

Y finalmente tras un rato más de los correspondientes saludos y dejar que Amelia y Keiji se quitasen los abrigos y dejasen sus regalos junto al resto, se acercaron todos a la zona de la casa a la que Shokichi les había impedido acceder hasta entonces. La visión de un enorme kotatsu con un _hot pot_ en el medio los entusiasmó prácticamente a todos, incluso a Shokichi que lo había planeado y Joseph, que fue quien le ayudó a montarlo y preparar los alimentos. Los gritos ilusionados y las peleas por qué sitios ocupar no se hicieron esperar. Shokichi les pedía a voces que se quitasen los zapatos antes de entrar en el kotatsu, Marcos tiraba de la manga de Kanako con efusividad, preguntándole muy emocionado qué era todo eso y cómo debía utilizarlo. Alex y Yaeko se sentaron tras descalzarse mientras ella le explicaba costumbres de su país natal, al igual que hacía Keiji con Amelia, que miraba los palillos con cierto horror buscando un tenedor con la mirada. Adolf se sentó a parte junto a Rose y la niña, pues le había llevado su propia comida y preferían alejarse un poco de la algarabía que provocaban sus amigos, además del hecho de que no había sitio para tanta gente. Shokichi tomó asiento en el único lado de la mesa en el cual aún no se había sentado nadie y Michelle ni corta ni perezosa agarró a Akari del brazo y lo arrastró con ella, alegando que los sitios al lado de Shokichi eran los suyos. De esa forma conseguiría librarse de tener que posicionarse junto a Joseph, el cual la miró soltando una risilla y se sentó junto a Alex y Yaeko, ya que era un hueco que el resto de invitados estaba obviado de forma bastante flagrante. A parecer ninguno de los presentes, y con razón, tenía ganas de sentarse junto a la ardiente pareja.

Akari se deshizo de sus botas y cuando iba a acomodarse en el kotatsu una mano apoyándose en su hombro y una voz diciéndole que esperase le hizo detenerse. Michelle se había agarrado a su hombro para mantener el equilibrio mientras se descalzaba, y casi como un reflejo posicionó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la chica sin llegar a tocarla, por si esta hacía el amago de caerse. Pero evidentemente, teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba la mujer, no lo necesitó.

En cuanto se sentaron e incluso antes de que el _hot pot_ estuviese encendido, Akari vio a Michelle empezar a picotear por el rabillo del ojo, y tomándoselo como que había abierto la veda él también aprovechó. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. No obstante su ritmo de ingesta era bastante más bajo de lo esperado, pues se veía incapaz de apartar la vista de ella y de esos labios, carnosos y suaves que tantas veces había imaginado sobre su cuerpo, comiendo con avidez. Le había besado, en la mejilla y a cuenta del muérdago, pero lo había hecho. Y no sólo eso, sino que había llegado a rodearle con el brazo, y a posar la manos en su cara e incluso a darle un golpe con la cadera. Realmente no tenía muy claro qué sentir, evidentemente estaba eufórico, pero ese beso había conseguido encender aún más su ya de por sí ardiente imaginación y ahora que había sentido esa boca de verdad no cesaba de visualizarla en sus partes pudendas. Y al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso, el cariño que sentía hacia ella le golpeaba como una toalla mojada y se imaginaba abrazándola, enterrando la nariz en ese pelo que olía a vainilla y besándola suavemente en la coronilla. De hecho cuando hacía ya unas horas le había ayudado a elegir la camisa que llevaba puesta, había tenido que controlarse para no hacerlo. Lo miró de soslayo cuestionándole y metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca, él simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Le encantaba eso, el haber llegado a tal nivel de confianza con Michelle que la comunicación no verbal se había vuelto algo habitual entre ellos. Eran momentos como esos los que le hacían sentir que en realidad estaban en el mismo nivel, y la idea de que en algún momento ella pudiese corresponderle ya no se le hacía tan disparatada.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído, la mujer a su lado acercó los palillos a su cuenco y le robó el trozo de carne más apetitoso que tenía en él. Le dirigió una expresión de incredulidad y ella se rio por lo bajo, alargando de nuevo la mano para arrebatarle otro pedazo. La esquivó malamente y decidió entrar en su juego, pasando su brazo por detrás de ella para llevarse con los palillos unas exquisitas setas _shiitake_ que había dejado desprotegidas. Al notarlo, Michelle se revolvió en el sitio y con dos dedos le pinzó el trapecio entre el cuello y el hombro, haciéndole encogerse en sí mismo de puro dolor. En un acto reflejo soltó los palillos, e intentó cubrir su cuenco de comida con su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con el escote de la mujer, lo que consiguió que bajase la guardia por completo y que ella lograse su objetivo, arrebatándole el otro pedazo de carne con una sonrisa triunfal. Le liberó de su agarre y Akari movió el cuello hacia los lados recolocando sus músculos doloridos. Miró su cuenco con algo de lástima mientras la veía a ella sacar más carne de la olla, simplemente se la había quitado porque no quería esperar tanto a que se hiciese la suya. Ella se rio por lo bajo, mirándole y aunque al principio le devolvió una expresión enfurruñada, no tardó en sonreír. Era incapaz de resistirse a hacerlo cuando la veía contenta. Podía sentir las miradas inquisitivas de Joseph y Eva sobre ellos, por fortuna el resto parecía demasiado entretenido con sus propios quehaceres como para haberse percatado de su pequeña batalla. Echó un vistazo alrededor y se topó con que a excepción de los ya mencionados, el resto de sus amigos estaban enseñándose los unos a los otros a utilizar los palillos. No fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que a él también le habría gustado poder enseñarle a Michelle a usarlos, pero en cuanto la vio manejándolos con soltura y dejando en su cuenco vacío una apetecible seta _shiitake_ se le olvidó. Al fin y al cabo la profesora era ella ¿no?

\- Marcos, pedís comida a restaurantes asiáticos habitualmente- resopló Kanako- Ya deberías saberlos usar.

\- Ya, pero ya sabes que me canso y acabo usando el tenedor- le puso carita de pena- Pero aquí no hay- la miró con un palillo en cada mano chocándolos entre sí- Además quiero que me enseñes tú- Kanako apartó la cara un poco sonrojada y Marcos sonrió. Estaba disfrutando esa fiesta incluso más que su cumpleaños, ya no sólo por la celebración en sí sino por el rato que estaba pasando con la chica.

\- Pues tienes que sostener los palillos así- le indicó poniendo su mano delante de él y colocando primero uno y luego otro, repitiendo la operación un par de veces para que memorizase la posición de sus dedos – No entiendo por qué haces esto, Marcos.

\- Me gusta cuando me cuentas cosas- le espetó con los ojos brillantes y mirándola desde arriba adelantándose hacia ella. La chica se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja con cierto nerviosismo y se apartó el flequillo de la cara

\- Anda, deja de decir tonterías y prueba a sujetarlos como te he dicho- lo hizo y Kanako asintió, indicándole que estaba bien.

No obstante en cuanto probó a llevarse un trozo de seta a la boca, se le cayó y tuvo que capturarla al vuelo con la mano. La chica suspiró tras tragarse el trozo de comida que estaba masticando y le pidió que le enseñase de nuevo cómo estaba sosteniendo los palillos. Le hizo repetir la operación de antes para cogerlos como correspondía, pero volvió a obtener el mismo resultado. Marcos rio maliciosamente ante la expresión de exasperación de Kanako. Puede que quizás, sólo quizás, estuviese haciéndolo a propósito para tener su atención . De refilón pudo ver a Joseph guiñándole un ojo mientras le daba un trago a su jarra de cerveza. Ese gesto por parte de su mentor infló su ya de por sí generoso ego, envalentonándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Si no te sale, pínchalo con los palillos y ya está- bufó – En Japón es de mala educación pero bueno, no estamos allí.

\- No, jo, Kanako – utilizó su más poderosa técnica…los ojos de cachorro abandonado- esta vez seguro que ya me sale, a la tercera va la vencida ¿no? – pudo ver como la expresión de su amiga se ablandaba segundo por segundo, pasando de un gesto ligeramente enfurruñado a una mirada mucho más amable.

\- Está bien…- Marcos la sonrió, arrancándole a ella otra sonrisa- Trae la mano.

Y tal cual se la pidió, de la dio. Y sí, se estremeció un poco al sentir los dedos de la chica posándose sobre los de él, colocándoselos en lo que ella consideraba la posición correcta para sostener los palillos, pero evidentemente no dejó que lo notase. Sintió un calor agradable recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando las pupilas de Kanako dejaron de posarse en su mano para hacerlo en su mirada, como percatándose de repente de lo cerca que realmente estaban. Y se perdió un momento en sus ojos negros, y en ese ceño ligeramente fruncido y esos labios algo arrugados en una mueca de concentración. Casi hasta podía contar las prácticamente imperceptibles pecas que se perdían en su cara. Nunca antes las había visto y eso que recorría con sus ojos cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica y lo conocía casi como la palma de su mano. Quizás era porque nunca la había visto tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando la besó en los labios hacía ya un mes atrás. En aquel entonces ella estaba demasiado borracha, la luz era demasiado escasa y él estaba demasiado desesperado como para fijarse. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, como burlándose de él porque haber conseguido escapar de su mirada hasta entonces.

\- Tienes pecas

\- ¿Eh?- aflojó el agarre en su mano un momento fruto de la sorpresa, pero en seguida se recompuso y tras carraspear volvió a su tarea de enseñarle a coger comida con los palillos- Sí, bueno. Casi no se ven, cuando me maquillo más ni se notan.

\- Me gustan- dijo de forma totalmente espontánea. Ni siquiera llegó a pensarlo.

\- Gracias- respondió ella, la sorpresa le marcaba el rostro, pero ante todo, le se la veía contenta. Le gustaba tanto verla así….

En frente suyo, sentados al otro lado de la mesa, una abatida Amelia intentaba utilizar los palillos con poco éxito mientras Keiji le daba indicaciones. Estaban tan metidos en su propia burbuja que ni siquiera reaccionaron cuando Shokichi preguntó que si luego querrían tomar postre.

\- Puedo ir a por un tenedor a la cocina. No me cuesta nada- le sugirió de forma totalmente desinteresada

\- Gracias pero…- se mostró algo dudosa- Todos están usando las palillos, no quiero molestar

\- No es molestia, Amelia- hizo un amago de levantarse y ella le posó la mano en el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

\- Quiero aprender- murmuró- Sólo tengo que esforzarme un poco más- Keiji le dedicó una de sus sinceras sonrisas y casi instintivamente posó su mano sobre la que la chica había apoyado en su brazo. Se miraron un momento y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de su posición se soltaron al instante, ambos con algo de vergüenza reflejada en sus caras.

El inocente beso que había compartido al llegar, si bien había sido difícil para ambos, era a Keiji al que tenía más preocupado. Nunca en su vida le había dado un beso a una chica, nunca, y su idea de su primer beso era más romántica, con menos público y con alguien de quien estuviese locamente enamorado. Y a Amelia la apreciaba, era una buena amiga y una chica encantadora además de muy bonita pero no estaba enamorado de ella ¿no? Vale que a veces se ponía nervioso a su lado, o que le daban ganas de tocarla y que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y los días que iba al gimnasio estaba más impaciente que el resto. Nunca había estado enamorado antes así que no tenía tampoco muy claro lo que se sentía, pero viendo cómo se comportaban sus amigos enamorados, el aprecio que él sentía por Amelia distaba mucho de eso. No obstante podía notar cierto calor en el pecho al verla, como en ese momento, intentando meterse en la boca un trozo de verdura que acabó en su regazo arrancándole un bufido. Soltó una leve risa y le acercó una servilleta, que ella aceptó con timidez y utilizó para limpiarse la boca y la cara, donde se había manchado con algo de salsa. La llamó y tras ponerle algo de comida de la olla en el cuenco, le indicó que para que no le ocurriese eso cogiese el recipiente en la mano y se lo acercase también a la boca, para que en caso de que cayese lo hiciese dentro. Ella lo miró como si acabase de descubrirle el mundo y no tardó en probar, devolviéndole una sonrisa tras ser capaz de comer algo sin tirárselo por encima. Keiji suspiró, realmente era muy bonita cuando reía.

Eva por su parte y después de que Michelle y Akari terminasen con su batalla por comida, había establecido una conversación agradable con ellos dos a la que Joseph también se había unido. Alex y Yaeko, que habían estado dándose la comida en la boca el uno al otro y que habían desaparecido primero la una y después el otro con la excusa de ir al baño, hacía ya rato que no daban señales de vida. No tuvo que pensar mucho para imaginarse que estarían haciendo, el dónde, casi prefería no saberlo. Su amiga Sheila había pasado toda la velada embelesada con Shokichi, que la ayudaba a manejar los palillos y le llenaba el cuenco de comida constantemente aludiendo a que se alimentase porque todavía tenía que crecer. La mejicana estaba tan prendada de la conversación que ni siquiera pareció percatarse de lo dolorosas que podrían llegar a haber sido esas palabras de haberlas asimilado correctamente. Se echó la melena hacia atrás atendiendo a la especie de duelo intelectual que se había establecido entre Michelle y su director de tesis, echando una mirada de reojo a los tres invitados a la celebración que se mantenían alejados del resto. Hacía ya rato que habían dado de comer a la niña, la cual estaba en brazos de Adolf pero miraba hacia la mesa en la que estaban el resto con total y absoluta curiosidad. Tras dirigirle una mirada a Eva, Adolf se levantó y agarrando a la niña de las manos caminó hasta ellos, preguntándoles qué tal la cena. Dana, soltándose de su padre lo justo y necesario, trastabilló hasta Eva y aprovechando que estaban sentados en el suelo se agarró de su brazo, mirándola emocionada. Su padre quiso llevársela, pero después de que insistiesen por activa y por pasiva de que no molestaba volvió con Rose dejando a la cría sentada en el regazo de su ayudante.

Dana miraba a su alrededor totalmente obnubilada con todo lo que había en la mesa, y alargó sus manos varias veces hasta objetos potencialmente peligrosos que tuvieron que alejar de ella. Akari, en un arranque de lucidez, aprovechó uno de los múltiples papeles que había por encima del kotatsu para hacer una grulla y dársela a la cría, consiguiendo entretenerla lo suficiente como para no intentar coger más cosas. Puede que Michelle les hubiese dicho el otro día que entre ella y Akari no había nada, y de hecho estaba segura de ello, pero no se le escapó la mirada tierna que depositó sobre él conforme el chico hacía _origami_, y en general, casi siempre que lo miraba sin que él se diese cuenta.


	52. All I need for Christmas 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Finalmente segunda parte del capítulo de navidad. Se desvelan regalos y quién regala a quién, algunos no los especificamos pero se pueden adivinar fácilmente por descarte :P . Por fin se descubrirá que es lo que ha dibujado Akari. Si lo pensáis seguro que muchos de vosotros ya tenéis una idea de lo que puede ser porque es bastante obvio en realidad. Lo que quizás lo sea menos sean las reacciones tanto del regalado como las de las personas de alrededor.**

**ATENCIÓN: Al igual que advertimos en otros capítulos, en este hay menciones a contenido sexual. Si te incomoda o no te gusta simplemente ignora la parte del capitulo entre dos líneas continuas ^^**

**El próximo capítulo girará en torno a Eva y Adolf, y se desarrollará el día después de eta fiesta. Como ocurre con casi todos los capítulos centrados en Adolf, va a ser un capítulo duro, así que os ponemos ya sobre aviso.**

**\- Título: All I need for Christmas is...expensive gifts and delicious food****  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 15366  
\- Personajes: Todos menos Sylvester e Iván.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**ALL I NEED FOR CHRISTMAS IS…EXPENSIVE GIFTS AND DELICIOUS FOOD**

Ajenos a lo que ocurría en el salón y demasiado ocupados consigo mismos, Yaeko y Alex se demostraban de una forma bastante más carnal la ternura que sentían el uno por la otra. Cuando Shokichi les había enseñado la decoración, habían descubierto una ruta de muérdago en varios puntos de la vivienda y desde ese momento decidieron seguirla. Estaban ya en el último lugar, bajo el umbral de una puerta que según les había dicho el hombre era donde dormía Michelle cuando se quedaba allí. Agarrando su nuca y enterrando los dedos en su pelo, Yaeko mantenía a Alex pegado a ella mientras le devoraba la boca, y él hacía ya rato que había metido las manos por dentro de sus _leggings _y apretaba ansiosamente sus glúteos, jugando con el dobladillo de sus bragas y amenazado con deslizar sus dedos bajo esa última capa de tela. Se separaron y se miraron fijamente, con sus rostros enrojecidos, despeinados y las respiraciones jadeantes. La lujuria que se desprendía de sus ojos era tal que sólo con esa mirada dorada sobre ella, Yaeko podía sentir a la perfección como sus fluidos vaginales empapaban su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio y se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, empujándolo al interior de la habitación sin que opusiese ninguna resistencia.

\- Pollito…estoy muy cachonda

\- ¿Ah sí?- respondió entre besos, apretando sus nalgas y deslizando, esta vez sí, sus dedos por debajo de su bragas- Estás empapada- Yaeko se frotó contra él y Alex mostró una sonrisa llena de lascivia- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- Tócame- murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Qué?- se regodeó sacando las manos del interior de la ropa de la chica provocando un bufido desesperado

\- Que me toques…

\- ¿Y si no quiero?- Yaeko emitió un quejido y apretó sus pechos contra él, frotando sus caderas contra su miembro erecto, que estaba apretado dentro de su pantalón.

\- Por favor…

\- Mmm..no sé yo- murmuró dejándole pequeños mordiscos a lo largo del cuello- podría venir alguien…y encontrarnos…y a ver cómo se lo explicamos.- rozó con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia- o quizás se queden fuera, escuchándonos

\- Alex….- el aludido sonrió besándole el cuello con fuerza, como queriendo dejar una marca. Cuando le empezaba a llamar por su nombre solía ser porque ya estaba demasiado impaciente

\- Tendrás que decir algo más para convencerme- ante sus palabras, la mirada de Yaeko se tornó ansiosa un momento, pero su expresión cambió en un instante y fue ella la que dejó que una sonrisa traviesa y lujuriosa se dibujase en su rostro.

\- Aquí duerme Michelle…y seguro que pasa noches a solas, en las que necesita darse cariño a sí misma, desnuda, sobre esa cama- a Alex se le cortó la respiración un momento imaginándose la escena, su pene palpitó en sus pantalones, necesitaba quitárselos sí o sí- Ah y ¿sabes que….?- se acercó a su oído y al igual que había hecho él, dejó que su aliento y sus labios rozasen la suave piel de su cuello provocándole un escalofrío placentero- ...es bisexual.

* * *

Y esa última frase se grabó a fuego en su mente, y en su cabeza en seguida se dibujaron más realistas que nunca las escenas con las que ya había soñado algunas veces y que incluían a su novia y a Michelle dándose amor del duro, siendo acompañadas por él poco después. No pudiendo aguantarse más agarró a Yaeko y la tiró sobre la cama, le daba igual que viniese quien fuese, pero no iba a salir de esa habitación sin aliviar el calentón que tenía entre las piernas. Desabrochándose el cinturón con manos hábiles fue hasta le puerta y cerró, volviendo al instante junto a su chica, que le esperaba tumbada en el colchón pasándose la lengua por los labios. Alex emitió un gruñido aliviado al sentir su miembro viril liberarse de la recia tela de sus pantalones y no dudó en ponerse sobre Yaeko en la cama, lanzándose a su boca con avidez y pasándole la lengua por los labios antes de besarla. Ni corto ni perezoso con una de sus manos tiró de los leggings y la ropa interior de Yaeko, exponiendo las partes de su cuerpo que se moría por devorar en ese mismo momento. Ni siquiera se preocupó de desprender a la chica de su camisa y chaqueta, para lo que tenía pensado hacer, no le estorbaban. Aun besándola y ahogando en ella los bufidos placenteros que rasgaban su garganta al sentirla acariciar su pene por encima de la tela de sus bóxer, deslizó sus dedos sobre los labios mayores de su novia, comprobando con excitación que estaban tan o más humedecidos que hace un momento. Se aventuró a separar tanto éstos como los labios menores lo suficiente como para poder introducir un par de dedos en la vagina de Yaeko. Estaba caliente, vibrante y la hizo emitir un pequeño gemido de sorpresa que le excitó aún más. Dejó de besarla un momento sólo para poder mirarla, con su larga melena extendida sobre la almohada, las mejillas arreboladas y su prominente pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su acelerada respiración. La quería tanto…y así se lo hizo saber, acelerando el ritmo con el cual sus dedos se movían en su interior, y acariciando delicadamente su clítoris de cuando en cuando arrancándole pequeños sonidos agudos que se vio obligada a amortiguar con sus manos. Echaba de menos sentir esos dedos sobre su duro y palpitante miembro, pero la visión que le ofrecía le resultaba demasiado excitante como para negársela.

Arqueó la espalda y movió las caderas contra su mano, quería más. Ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a mover en círculos alrededor de su centro su dedo pulgar y la escuchó soltar una respiración entrecortada y temblorosa que le indicó que iba por buen camino. Continuó dejando que los dulces sonidos que Yaeko emitía resonasen en sus oídos como una melodía, ignorando que sus dedos chorreaban sus fluidos, los cuales ya habían llegado a manchar el edredón que había en la cama sobre la cual estaban. Su bajo vientre ardía, y sentía su pene moverse deseando introducirse él también en la vagina húmeda y ardiente de la chica, pero antes de eso quería hacer que se corriese tan sólo con sus manos…o quizás…Con la mano ya algo adolorida y la muñeca agarrotada, sacó los dedos de ella, que lo miró con un halo de desesperación en los ojos y moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, incitándole a abalanzarse sobre ella de nuevo. Pero en lugar de eso se puso de rodillas en el suelo y agarrándola de los muslos la arrastró al borde del colchón sobre el cual estaba tumabda sobre su espalda. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntar qué hacía antes de que Alex, esquivando los leggings que tenía bajados hasta mitad del muslo, comenzase a pasar la lengua por sus genitales. La oyó gemir y se detuvo un momento con la boca cerca de su vulva, dejando a propósito que su respiración caliente acariciase su sensible piel y rozando con sus labios sus ingles y el interior de sus muslos. Los dedos de Yaeko se enterraron en su pelo y le llevó a cara hasta su sexo, él no pudo controlar su expresión de lascivia. El ver a su novia tan ansiosa le excitaba en sobremanera.

\- Alex….por favor- suplicó moviendo de nuevo su pelvis, anhelando el contacto de sus genitales contra él. Tentándola, pasó de nuevo su lengua por la misma zona, deteniéndose un instante sobre su clítoris, logrando que su respiración se detuviese un momento.

\- Estás deliciosa

Y sin querer hacerla sufrir más comenzó a mover su lengua entre sus labios, más suavemente al principio y con más rapidez conforme tanto ella como él se acomodaban al contacto. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada de su vagina y posó un beso la zona, haciéndola estremecerse. Tras rehumedecer sus dedos, sobre los cuales se habían secado los fluidos vaginales de Yaeko, introdujo uno de ellos en la chica iniciando un movimiento pulsante que consiguió que ella elevase las caderas. No pudiendo aguantarse él tampoco, comenzó a lamer su clítoris con cuidado, en pequeños círculos y cambiando la dirección de su lengua mientras seguía introduciendo en ella sus dedos. La sentía vibrar, la sentía arder y en cuando pudo notar alrededor de sus dedos que las paredes musculosas de su vagina empezaban a cerrarse sobre él, agarró con cuidado su centro entre sus labios y succionó con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz. El interior palpitante de la chica, su respiración agitada, el grito que se vio obligada a ahogar en el interior de su brazo y la forma en la que su cuerpo tenso se derrumbó completamente relajado sobre el colchón, le indicaron que Yaeko ya había llegado al orgasmo.

Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y sintiendo que su polla iba a explotar, se tumbó en la cama junto a su novia, la cual le dirigió una mirada algo ida pero le dedicó una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto jamás. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, llevándose la mano a su miembro, el cual ya había sacado del calzoncillo. Necesitaba aliviarse y lo necesitaba mucho. Deslizó la piel de su prepucio sobre el glande un par de veces antes de agarrar su pene con la mano derecha moviendo esta con agilidad, al fin y al cabo era un chaval joven y enérgico y por mucho que tuviese novia, la masturbación seguía siendo una de sus actividades más comunes en las noches de soledad. Habría sido mucho mejor que Yaeko le ayudase, pero aún se estaba recuperando del placer que él mismo la había causado y no quería atosigarla. Además el tenerla a su lado semidesnuda, depositando besos en sus labios y sobre la cama de la despampanante rubia a la cual también le gustaría catar, eran excitación suficiente como para valerse por sí mismo. Lo que sentía por Michelle no tenía nada de romántico, era simple y llanamente un deseo primitivo y carnal por tener entre sus manos y hacer gemir a esa mujer de semblante severo y cuerpo escultural.

Yaeko se movió en el colchón, vistiéndose. Alex fue a quejarse pero le silenció al ponerse de rodillas en la cama y besarle ávidamente, acallando su lamento. Al separarse de él le pasó un dedo por los labios lentamente, y sin previo aviso, agarró su polla y le hizo soltarla, empezando ella a mover la piel en su lugar. Tras dirigirle una libidinosa mirada se inclinó sobre él y con una lentitud tan placentera como dolorosa recorrió su miembro con la lengua, dejando tras ella un rastro de saliva. Su pelvis se movió como un reflejo y alzó su cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a la chica sonriendo y humedeciéndose los labios, sin dejar que el ritmo de su mano deslizándose arriba y abajo por la parte más sensible de su cuerpo se detuviese. Se introdujo el glande en la boca, dejando que su lengua lo acariciase y separándose de él un instante después. Como si eso no fuese suficiente como para volverle loco, la visión de un hilillo de saliva entre el mismo y los labios de su chica le hicieron soltar un gemido grave y profundo que salió desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

\- Pollito… ¿crees que Michelle se habrá tirado a alguien en esta cama?- le ronroneó mientras seguía masturbándole.

\- Peque, por Dios, que si me pongo más cachondo me va a dar algo.

\- No te preocupes- se mordió el labio y aceleró el ritmo- Ya me encargo yo de ayudarte- Alex sentía que la respiración se le entrecortaba y echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando controlar sin éxito un espasmo de su miembro y otro movimiento de su pelvis

\- T-t-te qui-quie…aaaaah….ero-dijo casi como acto reflejo.

No se lo había dicho desde hacía un rato, y era lo menos que se merecía teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. La notó moverse en la cama y acercarse a su cara para depositar un beso húmedo en sus labios, susurrándole que ella sentía lo mismo. Acto seguido volvió a descender a su entrepierna, introduciendo de nuevo el miembro en su boca, acariciándolo con su lengua y deslizándose sobre él, apretándole levemente con la mano con la cual lo agarraba.

\- _¡Madre de Dios!_\- exclamó en su propio idioma al sentir cómo presionaba su frenillo.

Era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que le hacía una mamada en serio y aunque no le habían hecho muchas en su corta vida, esa era sin duda la más placentera hasta el momento. Sabía que el hecho de que su chica fuese capaz de lamerse la nariz algo bueno tenía que tener, pero no se imaginó que tanto. Se separó de él un momento llevándose la mano a la mandíbula, teniendo en cuenta el buen trabajo que estaba haciendo probablemente fuese algo cansado. Cambió también la mano con la que le estaba masturbando y pese a que su excitación, los espasmos placenteros que recorrían su cuerpo y su respiración jadeante se lo ponían difícil, se incorporó un poco acercándose a ella, besándola dulcemente y dejando que sus narices se rozasen. Poniéndole una mano en el pecho le hizo tumbarse otra vez, no sin antes besarle de nuevo para volver a su tarea. A Alex se le estaba yendo la cabeza, la lengua de Yaeko deslizándose sobre su pene, la forma en la que acariciaba su glande y frenillo con ella, la saliva escurriendo por su prepucio, las manos suaves y hábiles de la chica en torno a su duro y palpitante miembro…no era ni siquiera capaz de controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca y se le escapaban palabras en español entre sus suspiros entrecortados y sus gemidos ahogados. Se agarró con una mano a la colcha y subió la otra hacia el cabecero de la cama, intentando alcanzar la almohada para apoyarse sobre ella elevando su cabeza, pudiendo así ver a Yaeko devorándole.

Tocó algo de tela suave y tiró de ello pensando que sería el almohadón, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con que tenía agarrado un pijama de felpa de color rosa estampado con cerditos. Oh Dios. Eso era el pijama de Michelle. Oh Dios. No pudo evitarlo, a su cabeza acudió al instante la imagen de la rubia vestida con eso, con los botones de la parte de arriba abiertos dejando al descubierto esos enormes, y por lo que le había confirmado su novia, turgentes senos. Alex se agarró a la colcha con más fuerza, mirando a Yaeko con los ojos entrecerrados. Le había dicho que Michelle era bisexual, y no tardó en dibujarse en su cabeza la imagen de la profesora inclinada sobre él acompañando a su novia, turnándose para meterse su pene en la boca y dejarlo cubierto de saliva, mezclándose la de ambas mujeres sobre su sensible piel. Y las imaginaba también desnudas, besándose, dejando que sus tetas se aplastasen entre ellas, haciéndose gemir la una a la otra con los dedos acariciando sus genitales. Y sí, oh sí, él podría con las dos, al fin y al cabo por algo tenía un par de manos y no sólo una. Y las imaginaba tumbadas en la cama, mientras él las masturbaba y oyéndolas gemir a coro, abrazadas. Gruñó. Su miembro estaba aún más sensible que un rato antes, lo notaba, estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax. Se mordió el puño conteniendo un grito de placer y golpeó la superficie de la cama con la palma de la mano. Sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro y llamó a Yaeko para indicárselo y decirle que tenía un pañuelo de papel en el bolsillo. Ella, sin soltarle, rebuscó en el pantalón que el chaval tenía a la altura de las rodillas y dio con él, justo a tiempo de recoger el semen de Alex para no mancharse ninguno de los dos más de lo que ya estaban.

No podía con su vida, era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su pene, cada vez más flácido, aún palpitaba, e incluso en su cabeza podía sentir a su corazón y vasos sanguíneos bombear a una presión mayor de lo normal.

* * *

En ese momento levantarse de la cama y andar se le antojaba imposible, y no tenía energía casi ni para devolver a Yaeko el suave beso que le posó en los labios antes de susurrarle que le quería. Se acomodó en el colchón y su chica se acurrucó contra él, hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello con una sonrisa. En breves deberían volver con sus amigos, que probablemente ya se imaginaban que el motivo de su desaparición era de todo menos casto, pero les tocaría esperar un poco más. No obstante, sus planes de disfrutar la compañía el uno del otro hasta reponer fuerzas se vieron truncados de golpe al sentir tres firmes y decididos golpes en la puerta. Se miraron con horror

\- Ahora que parece que ya habéis terminado…deciros que llevamos un buen rato esperándoos para dar los regalos- La inconfundible voz de Joseph hizo que a ambos se les cortase la respiración por un momento- Para la próxima avisad, que quizás a alguien le apetezca unirse.

El grito que dio Yaeko pudo oírse desde el salón.

Joseph volvió a sentarse en el kotatsu con una sonrisa triunfal y se recolocó el cuello de la camisa, de la cual tenía desabrochados los primeros botones de una manera aparentemente casual pero cuidadosamente estudiada. Ni siquiera tuvieron qué preguntar si los había encontrado o no, dado que la respuesta a la pregunta les había llegado clara y concisa apenas unos segundos antes. La única cuestión que se lanzó al aire fue un "¿Dónde?" de boca de Michelle, que Joe optó por no contestar alegando que sería mejor que confesasen los implicados. En cuanto llegaron al salón con el pelo revuelto, las caras de un intenso color rojo y sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a Michelle, no hizo falta que dijesen nada. Kanako, muertísima de vergüenza, se disculpó en nombre de sus amigos en general, y más particularmente con la rubia y Shokichi. Keiji permanecía estático en el sitio, por su expresión ausente y su mirada perdida daba la impresión de que le estaba costando asimilar, y bastante, lo que estaba pasando. Amelia y Eva, ambas con las manos cubriéndose la boca en el caso de la alemana y sobre el pecho en el caso de la otra mujer, intercambiaban la mirada entre la pareja, Michelle y el anfitrión, como esperando que de un momento a otro saltasen al cuello unos de otros. Marcos les dirigía una mirada algo extrañada, que ni Alex ni Yaeko lograban descifrar si era de asombro o de reproche. Sheila negaba con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco, e intentaba disculparse con Shokichi, Joseph observaba la escena divertido y Akari…el pobre Akari no le quitaba ojo a su profesora, como si estuviese esperando que repentinamente saltase por encima de la mesa y se abalanzase sobre sus amigos. Por fortuna, la pareja pudo comprobar que Rose no estaba y la niña tampoco y tan sólo quedaba con ellos Adolf, que miraba al suelo resoplando y pinzándose el puente de la nariz.

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, Shokichi se dispuso a hablar, dándoles a los chicos un sermón sobre el dónde y cuándo hacer según qué cosas. No obstante los acabó disculpando, tras someterlos a todos en general a un discurso sobre lo bonito de la juventud y el amor y las relaciones apasionadas. En cuanto terminó y después de que Alex y Yaeko se disculpasen por activa y por pasiva con reverencias incluidas por parte de ambos, todas las miradas se centraron en Michelle, la cual suspiró pesadamente y se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas con la manga de su jersey con una lentitud turbadora. Respiró varias veces, tanto para Akari como para Shokichi era evidente que estaba intentando calmarse, pero para la pareja que iba a ser juzgada era como si estuviese cogiendo fuerzas para darles la paliza de sus vidas. Shokichi le dio a la joven un apretón tranquilizador en el hombro y su alumno la miró de soslayo como interrogándola y con cara de pena, pidiéndole mudamente que no se enfadase mucho con sus amigos. La mujer se masajeó las sienes, volvió a ponerse las gafas y les dio a los chicos tal sermón que hasta el resto de los presentes se sintió avergonzado. Volvieron a sucederse disculpas, casi llanto por parte de Yaeko y todo tipo de promesas de que no volvería a pasar, consiguiendo que el ambiente volviera a ser festivo y animado y que por insistencia del anfitrión y de Joseph comenzasen a repartirse los regalos. Ambos habían decidido que para evitar problemas los darían uno por uno en orden de edad, desde el más joven al más mayor y dado que nadie puso pegas, Joe tomó voluntariamente el papel de repartidor de presentes y comenzó el reparto que todos estaban esperando.

Marcos empezó a botar en el sitio presa de la emoción, agarrando a Kanako del brazo y apretándoselo en cuanto vio a Joseph aparecer con un enorme regalo rectangular envuelto en un papel con motivos relacionados con música y con una tarjeta dedicada:

"_Espero que no sea lo único que hagas ronronear ;P"_

Con la emoción picándole en las manos y sintiéndose radiante al ser el centro de atención, empezó a rasgar el papel con ansia. Era la primera vez que recibía en navidad un regalo tan grande y que pesase tanto, cuando Alex y él las celebraban les gustaba comprarse alguna cosa, pero casi siempre acababa siendo algo que necesitaban o algún pequeño detalle. No se olvidaba de su cumpleaños, del gran esfuerzo que habían hecho todos y de que, pese a que su cazadora de cuero era su gran tesoro, sentía un gran cariño hacia el resto de cosas que había recibido. No pensaba ni de lejos tener un regalo tan alucinante como esa flamante prenda que en ese momento colgaba del perchero de Shokichi ya que había sido algo excepcional, pero eso no le quitaba emoción a la apertura del mismo. Cuando ya había quitado el papel se topó con una caja de cartón sin ningún distintivo y la miró algo extrañado durante la milésima de segundo que aguantó sin abrirla, y en cuanto lo hizo y se asomó al interior por un lateral se le cortó la respiración.

\- No puede ser- murmuró extasiado- No, no, no…no puede ser- se reflejaba tal alegría en su voz que los demás no tenían claro si iba echarse a reír o a llorar - ¿Q-quién ha sido? ¿Quién ha sido?- llorar, definitivamente iba a llorar.

Ante la anonadada mirada de los presentes y acompañado de la respiración entrecortada de muchos de ellos, de una funda de color negro Marcos sacó una flamante guitarra eléctrica, concretamente una _Fender Stratocaster_ que arrancó una exclamación de asombro incluso entre los menos entendidos en música. Joseph sonreía con soberbia, si quedaba alguna duda de quién había sido capaz de regalarle algo así a un adolescente en un _Secret Santa_, se disipó en ese mismo instante. El chaval, en cuanto consiguió recuperarse del shock inicial dejó la guitarra en manos de Kanako haciéndole prometer que la cuidaría y se abalanzó sobre Joe, dándole un abrazo y ocultando la cara en su ropa. El hombre le dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda y le permitió el tiempo suficiente como para que se le pasase la llantina fruto de la emoción, al fin y al cabo Marcos tenía un orgullo y una imagen que no quería distorsionar. Una vez se hubo calmado volvió a su sitio entre Kanako y Sheila con una sonrisa radiante, y se procedió a la entrega del siguiente regalo, precisamente el de esta última. No obstante, el ambiente estaba un poco cargado, tras ese derroche de poderío por parte de Joseph, a todos les pesaban los regalos que tenían preparados. Ahora a todos sus obsequios les sabían a poco, les parecían cutres en comparación con la guitarra, y las miradas de unos y otros se volvieron algo ansiosas, llegando algunos a mostrar verdadera angustia en sus ojos. Marcos, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado probando la guitarra y explicándole a Kanako todas y cada una de las partes de la misma, la cual le escuchaba con total atención e incluso algo extasiada al verle tan feliz. Pero no era capaz de alegrarse del todo, pues sentía una cierta incomodidad en la boca del estómago al pensar en que su regalo era una basura comparada con eso.

Ajena a los quebraderos de cabeza de sus amigos, Sheila aceptó su paquete con una sonrisa y dando las gracias. Si bien la expectación con el anterior regalo era grande, con la de este lo era aún más en espera de ver si conseguiría siquiera igualar a la guitarra eléctrica. El envoltorio era delicado y además de un papel bonito estaba adornado con un lazo y de nuevo una tarjeta, que la chica leyó poniéndose colorada y se negó a compartir con los demás. Lo abrió con mucho más cuidado que su amigo, ya que quería guardar el envoltorio, y aunque en su caso lo que había en el interior del mismo no provocó exclamaciones de asombro sí que pudo oírse un "¡Qué bonito!" de boca de Eva y las voces de Yaeko y Kanako instándole a probarse el delicado vestido rosa asalmonado que tenía en las manos. Con algo de vergüenza y acompañada por Eva, accedió tras la insistencia generalizada a ir a una habitación a ponérselo y aparecer con él segundos después. De delicado encaje, con vuelo y hasta la rodilla, discreto y recatado por delante pero con parte de la espalda al descubierto y un bonito lazo de raso de color rosa que se ataba un poco por debajo del cuello, entre los hombros. En esta ocasión quién podría haber sido el regalador se mantuvo en secreto para la mayoría, a excepción de Keiji, Joseph y Michelle, cuyas miradas se posaron en Shokichi.

\- Se te está notando demasiado que has sido tú- le susurró esta última dándole un leve codazo- Borra la sonrisa de padre, viejo.

A Shokichi se le borró la sonrisa al instante, pero no pasaron ni un par de segundos hasta que se le formó de nuevo. Le alegraba ver a la pequeña Sheila tan contenta, dando una vuelta con su vestido nuevo y mostrando una expresión alegre ante los halagos de sus amigos. Ya que no podía hacerla feliz de la forma que a la muchacha le gustaría, si por lo menos conseguía que pasase una buena Navidad se sentiría momentáneamente satisfecho. Aun sonriendo, se masajeó la nunca y suspiró, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de le consideraba casi como su hija y que le miraba con cariño desde detrás del cristal de sus gafas. "Lo has hecho bien" musitó para que nadie más lo oyese. Shokichi se aguantó las ganas que tenía de darle un abrazo a sabiendas de que probablemente le saltaría a la yugular y simplemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en agradecimiento. .

Una vez Sheila ya se había quitado el vestido y ella y Eva volvieron de la habitación donde se había cambiado, le tocó el turno a la siguiente persona, precisamente la alemana. Se acomodó de nuevo en su sitio junto a Amelia y Joseph no tardó en alcanzarle un paquete pequeño y rectangular. Lo abrió delicadamente, logrando que el papel que lo envolvía no se rompiese y aunque no fue ni de lejos tan efusiva como Marcos o la propia Sheila, se podía ver la emoción en sus ojos. Puede que los demás no lo entendiesen. Ella venía de una familia rica, podrida de dinero, y recibía en esas fechas decenas de regalos, la gran mayoría decididos por sus padres y muchos de los cuales realmente no terminaban de hacerle ilusión. Pero por primera vez en su vida estaba celebrando esas fiestas con la gente con quien realmente quería celebrarlo, era la primera vez que iba a recibir un regalo de Navidad por parte de alguien que no fuese su familia, y estaba francamente emocionada.

Una pequeña tarjeta en la cual una persona anónima le felicitaba la Navidad adornaba el pequeño paquete. En cuanto se deshizo de todo el papel, en sus manos se presentó una caja característica de una joyería y con el pulso temblándole y la respiración contenida lo abrió. Era una cadena sencilla, que entremezclaba finos eslabones con pequeñas esferas, todo ello en plata. El cierre lo adornaba una discreta circonita en color lavanda y carecía de colgante en la parte delantera, enlazándose con el resto de la cadena una palabra en alemán. Al verlo Eva casi sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad mordiéndose el labio. Akari llamó su atención acariciándola el brazo.

\- Eva ¿estás bien?- la miró preocupado, al igual que Amelia, Keiji y Michelle. Joseph se acercó a ella y miró la gargantilla desde arriba. Instantáneamente dirigió la mirada a Adolf, el cual bebía de su copa de vino con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Sí, sí- dijo sentida- es sólo que…es muy bonito

\- ¿Qué pone?- cuestionó Amelia directamente y las miradas de la gran mayoría también.

\- Sonríe…- miró a sus amigos ilusionada- Creo que es el regalo más personal que me han hecho en mucho tiempo- Akari le dio un suave apretón en el brazo y la soltó al ver que ya estaba más tranquila- Gracias, quien haya sido.

\- ¿Te ayudo a ponértelo?- la grave e inesperada voz de Adolf les hizo dar un bote en el sitio a ambos.

Eva simplemente asintió y prácticamente se le cortó la respiración al sentir las ásperas manos de su jefe coger la cadena de entre las suyas y ponérsela con cuidado alrededor del cuello. Se apartó el pelo con cuidado y en cuestión de un instante ya tenía su regalo en el lugar que correspondía. A nadie, ni siquiera al propio Adolf, le pasó inadvertido el sonrojo de la chica, que jugueteaba nerviosa con unos mechones de pelo entre sus dedos. Podía sentir la mirada ilusionada de Eva sobre ella y la interrogante de muchos de los presentes, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Tras unos días en los que Adolf se había mostrado frío y distante con ella, o esa impresión le había dado, ese pequeño gesto significaba para ella mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los presentes, salvo quizás la mejicana, podría llegar a imaginarse.

Tras el jarro de agua fría inicial, el ambiente se estaba volviendo a animar. El resto de los regalos no habían sido algo tan impresionantes como una guitarra eléctrica, pero parecía que las receptoras de los mismos se mostraban satisfechas con ellos. Y probablemente lo estarían mucho más de saber quiénes eran los que habían escogido los mismos. Dando un par de palmadas para captar la atención, Joseph fue a buscar el próximo regalo, tampoco especialmente grande y se lo entregó a Alex, el cual había permanecido oculto en el cuello de su camisa y carraspeó incómodo al sentir de nuevo las miradas posadas en él. Todos esperaban algún comentario mordaz por parte de Marcos o incluso Kanako, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado toqueteando su guitarra y ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirándole embelesada y asintiendo ante sus explicaciones. Así que alguien tuvo que tomar el relevo.

\- Genial, a ver si así tienes las manos en algo que no sea el culo de Yaeko- espetó Michelle dándole a continuación un trago a su cerveza.

El aludido sólo fue capaz de pedir perdón, Keiji le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga pero su expresión cambió en cuanto Amelia se echó a reír, seguida de Sheila y Eva. Joseph alabó a "su chica" por su elocuencia ganándose un bufido por parte de la aludida, Shokichi ocultaba la risa en su mano y Adolf, simplemente se pinzaba el puente de la nariz resoplando. Alex se puso aún más rojo, si es que eso era posible, acompañado de Yaeko que miraba al suelo con las manos en su regazo. Intentando obviar la atención que estaba recibiendo, el chico se concentró en abrir el regalo que tenía en sus manos. Una vez se deshizo del papel se topó con una pequeña caja transparente con una pelota de beisbol en su interior. Extrañado, giró el objeto en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- Esto... esto es increíble- se pasó una mano por el pelo, respirando profundamente, no se lo creía- Pero esto ¿esto es de verdad? ¿Es real?

\- No he sido yo- aclaró Joseph- Pero sí puedo confirmar que es real- aportó salvaguardando la identidad del regalador.

\- Wow…- miró la pelota con asombro de nuevo y leyó la tarjeta que estaba en el interior del paquete y había dejado momentáneamente apartada. "Nunca te rindas" se podía leer en una bonita y cuidada caligrafía – Gracias. Yo…no, no tengo palabras

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pollito?-

\- Está firmada por mi jugador favorito- le explicó poniéndole el brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él, depositándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

Yaeko lo miró con asombro y le devolvió el gesto, acurrucándose contra él y observando también la pelota, preguntándole cosas al respecto de dicho jugador. Bueno, por lo menos daba la impresión de que aunque estuviesen cariñosos no les iban a dar ningún nuevo espectáculo erótico esa noche. Joseph desapareció un instante y al momento volvió agachándose junto a Marcos y Kanako, que seguían tan entretenidos el uno con el otro que no se percataron de su presencia hasta que apoyó una mano en el hombro de cada uno de ellos y le tendió a Kanako un paquete no muy grande y blando, con un gran lazo plateado y al igual que el resto de los paquetes, con una dedicatoria "Para él eres el ave más bella del Paraíso". Se puso tan roja que Marcos llegó a olvidar momentáneamente su guitarra para preguntarle si le pasaba algo, ante lo que ella negó efusivamente guardándose la nota en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a Alex y Yaeko, sabía que tenía que ser cosa de alguno de los dos, y teniendo en cuenta que había visto el regalo envuelto que había comprado Yaeko en casa y que no se parecía en nada al que tenía en las manos, el culpable era Alex. El chico le dirigió una expresión de suficiencia y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza instándola a abrirlo. Suspiró y empezó a desenvolver el regalo. Marcos la observaba atentamente, con su flamante_ Fender_ apoyada en su regazo y atravesándola con sus ojos verdes como si fuese capaz de verle el alma.

Ante ella se encontró con una tela suave, delicada con una bonita caída y en un montón de tonos diferentes, siendo la base sobre la cual se entremezclaban de un color verde claro. Se trataba de un chal que se echó sobre los hombros, levantándose del sitio para poder verlo mejor. A lo largo de la tela se dibujaban un par de alas en colores tierra, y en cuanto se envolvía en el suave tejido, daba la impresión de que sus brazos se habían cargado de plumas y que iba a echar a volar de un momento a otro. Parecía hecho para ella.

Entre los presentes se cambiaron miradas curiosas, realmente nadie salvo los implicados y la homenajeada se imaginaban quién podría haber sido, ni siquiera Joseph, pero el buen gusto de la persona que había escogido el regalo los dejó a todos sin habla. Pero sin duda, la reacción más llamativa de todas fue la de Marcos. El chico, agarrado al mástil de su nueva guitarra, la miraba completamente extasiado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin apartar los ojos de ella, de hecho incluso llegó a lagrimar y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos un momento, pues se había olvidado hasta de parpadear. Mientras los comentarios y halagos hacia la chica se sucedían, él se vio incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese observarla girando sobre sí misma, sonriendo con las mejillas aún enrojecidas y extendiendo sus propios brazos frente a ella junto al chal, para poder observan mejor la enorme cantidad de detalles que lo poblaban. Y se la imaginó desnuda, tan sólo con ese chal puesto, con su cuerpo adivinándose bajo el liviano y suave tejido. Y casi la podía ver echando a volar, alejándose de él, recortando el cielo y perdiéndose en el horizonte. Y le pareció una imagen tan bella que incluso aunque el que alzase el vuelo implicaría que se alejase de él, sería incapaz de detenerla.

\- Eres preciosa- murmuró para sí no percatándose de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Una vez se dio cuenta se cubrió la boca con la mano y tosió para disimular.

Por suerte o por desgracia Kanako sintió tanta vergüenza que se sentó de nuevo junto a él con una expresión emocionada en el rostro y les instó a que pasasen a la siguiente persona. Pese a ello, ni ella ni Marcos fueron capaces de librarse de las miradas divertidas de sus amigos más cercanos, pero prefirieron ambos hacer como que no se estaban percatando.

\- Toma, pesa bastante-Akari pudo oír la voz de Joseph casi en su oído al agacharse a su lado y dejar el regalo en su regazo, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Efectivamente, pesaba bastante. Parecía un libro, pero en vista de la cantidad de cosas que parecían una cosa pero en realidad eran otra que había habido esa noche, prefería no hacerse expectativas hasta que lo abriese. Con bastante menos delicadeza que sus amigas, rompió el papel y se topó efectivamente, con un libro. Pero incluso antes de terminar de desenvolverlo del todo se quedó paralizado un instante mirando la portada. Se le heló la sangre. Pasó la mano por encima como no creyéndoselo, tragando saliva sonoramente y soltando una respiración que notó temblorosa. Se estaba emocionando. Se obligó a tomar aire antes de retirar el resto del papel, el cual apartó haciendo una bola que lanzó a su espalda antes de casi abrazar el ejemplar grande y pesado que tenía frente a él. Era el libro, ese libro con el cual había crecido. Esa colección de historias y leyendas típicas de su Japón natal que le habían acompañado cuando no tenía más amigos. El que había perdido en una mudanza y que llevaba anhelando desde entonces. Era una edición original, en su lengua, con grandes ilustraciones, algunas de ellas hasta en relieve utilizando tintas doradas. Las tapas estaban forradas en tela y conforme pasaba las hojas el olor a libro inundaba sus fosas nasales. Ya no sólo es que fuese el libro que estaba buscando, es que se trataba de la edición que le tenía prendado y que mantenía a la espera en su lista de deseos para poderse comprársela en un futuro más lejano que cercano.

-No…no sé qué decir- le temblaba la voz y de hecho el pulso también, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de ocultar las manos en su regazo para que no fuese tan notorio- Quizás los demás no entendáis que significa este libro para mí, pero evidentemente la persona que me ha hecho el regalo sí. Gracias.

Volvió a pasar unas cuantas páginas totalmente absorto en el objeto ante él y de entre ellas, cayó un sobre de color nacarado que no dudó en abrir. Dentro de él había una pequeña carta escrita a mano, pero entre que era un poco larga y que parecía que todos estaban esperando que leyese en alto decidió guardarla de nuevo. Le daba aún vueltas a quién podría haber sido cuando la caligrafía, que le resultaba familiar, activó algo en su memoria, la única persona con la cual había hablado de ese libro. Se giró hacia Michelle, que se mantenía sentada a su lado y acurrucada en el calor el kotatsu, separada de él apenas unos centímetros. No necesitó decirle nada para que ella supiese que le estaba preguntando si el regalo había sido cosa suya. La rubia no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfactoria conforme le daba un trago a su bebida que confirmó a Akari que efectivamente el regalo era de ella. Shokichi, que se había percatado del intercambio y que era de los pocos que sabía perfectamente quién había comprado el libro, no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y disimuladamente, le dio un empujón a Michelle haciéndola oscilar hasta Akari, el cual la agarró de los hombros a tiempo de que no se chocase contra él. Se miraron fijamente un momento, el cual Akari aprovechó para mover su boca musitando "gracias" y esperando que ella fuese capaz de leer sus labios. Como respuesta, ella asintió, sonriéndole y posando su mano sobre la de él, que seguía sujetándola. La soltó con cierta reticencia, deseando tener el valor suficiente como para que sus brazos hubieran sido capaces de estrecharla ente ellos y no sólo de sostenerla para que no perdiese el equilibrio. En ese momento la chica se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo a Shokichi en el brazo, haciéndole encogerse sobre sí mismo y suplicar por su vida.

Joseph se aclaró la garganta, en parte para llamar la atención y en parte para que Michelle y Akari, que en ese momento estaban sentados casi hombro con hombro, dejasen de prestarse atención mutua. Le dio a Yaeko su regalo, que ella recibió con mucha emoción e incluso dando palmadas alegando que ya era hora y que estaba harta de esperar. Otro paquete pequeño, aunque debía reconocer que en comparación con el primero cualquier cosa parecía pequeña. Una pequeña tarjeta en forma de mofeta le arrancó una sonrisa, tenía un especial cariño a esos animales y tras verlo no le cupo duda de que la persona que le había regalado era alguien cercano a ella. Tan ensimismada estaba leyendo el mensaje escrito en ella, "Para que puedas disfrutar a la vez de tus dos cosas favoritas", que no se percató del gesto de victoria que Sheila y Eva se dirigieron la una a la otra. Sus dos cosas favoritas eran Alex y la comida, pero el primero estaba sentado a su lado con su brazo rodeándole la cintura y mirándola con ternura, y lo segundo era perecedero. Se topó al deshacerse de papel con dos cosas, algo que parecía una tarjeta y una bolsita de tela de color verde. Abrió primero lo último y soltó una carcajada, era un conjunto de collar y pendientes en forma de hamburguesa y patatas fritas respectivamente. Se los puso al instante con ayuda de Alex, dando las gracias al aire. Fue después cuando se fijó en la tarjeta, que no era tal, sino una invitación para dos a un restaurante al cual llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ir pero que se salía un poco de su presupuesto.

\- Ay,ay,ay- se lo enseñó a su novio, el cual en seguida entendió lo que implicaba y sonrió abiertamente, dando él también las gracias y plantándole un beso en la sien a Yaeko- Jo…me gusta muuuucho- se acurrucó más contra Alex- ¿Cuándo vamos? ¿Vamos ya? Tengo hambre, podemos ir ya ¿sí?

\- Peque, es tarde, ya habrá cerrado.

\- Jo… ¿y mañana?

Mientras la pareja seguía "discutiendo" los que aún quedaban por recibir su regalo se miraron entre ellos. A excepción de Adolf, que cumplía 28 años al día siguiente, y Shokichi, que superaba los 40, el resto contaban todos 25 años así que tuvieron que sacar a la luz sus fechas de nacimiento para decidir qué orden seguir. El cumpleaños de Amelia era en noviembre, el de Keiji en junio y el de Michelle en abril, por lo que así sería como repartirían los regalos. Y en lo que a Joseph se refería…

\- No entiendo por qué te empeñas en no dar nunca tu fecha de nacimiento concreta- bufó Michelle- ¿Acaso es verdad siquiera que tienes 25 años?- cuestionó con verdaderas dudas. Él simplemente la guiñó un ojo y mantuvo una expresión imperturbable.

\- Simplemente seré el último de esta ronda.

\- ¿Entonces tu cumpleaños es entre enero y abril?

En lugar de contestar volvió de nuevo al lugar donde se acumulaban los regalos y regresó con un paquete algo pesado que le tendió a Amelia, la cual le dio las gracias y observó con cierta emoción el regalo que tenía en las manos. Era una caja rectangular, bastante grande, y no tenía idea de lo que podía tratarse. La verdad era que cuando habían repartido los papeles nadie salvo Keiji, Michelle y Akari la conocían, y de hecho, a excepción del primero, la conocían muy poco y tan sólo de haberla visto algún día por el gimnasio. Sabía que se trataba de una persona difícil de regalar de por sí, pero si a encima a ello le sumaba el que casi no había tenido trato con muchos de ellos…Vale, puede que en ese último mes hubiese llegado a congeniar con las chicas más de lo que se habría imaginado, pero aun así era consciente de que resultaba difícil. Keiji le apoyó la mano en el brazo, mirándola con intensidad, se había quedado con el regalo en las manos y hacía un rato que no decía nada. Marcos, que seguía entretenido contándole a Kanako curiosidades sobre las guitarras, la miró enfurruñado al ver que la atención de la chica ya no estaba depositada en él. La vio algo nerviosa, mirando a Amelia con expectación y con las manos en el regazo, arrugando una servilleta de papel. Le dio un golpecito con el pie en la pierna murmurándole que no se agobiase, que seguro que le gustaba, y ella respondió con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Amelia finalmente abrió el paquete y se rio suavemente. Para todos, o casi todos los presentes, era bien sabido que para ella Sauron era una parte fundamental de su vida. De hecho en numerosas ocasiones había dejado caer que le preocupaba que ciertos preparados de comida disponibles en el mercado no eran adecuados y que ella solía preferir gastarse más dinero comprando sus alimentos en el veterinario que no en el supermercado. Y no sabía si fruto de la casualidad, o de que la persona que le había regalado estaba atenta a sus quejas, ante ella tenía lo que a simple vista parecía una sandwichera, pero que en realidad se trataba de un aparato para preparar premios para perros con los ingredientes que quisieses. Adoraba a su perro, le gustaban los aparatos electrónicos y se trataba de una persona práctica, así que si bien para algunos de los presentes el regalo quizás era algo extraño, a ella le encantaba.

\- ¡Gracias!- su sonrisa era sincera y Keiji, que la estaba observando, no pudo evitar alegrarse también. Le gustaba verla así de contenta e integrada con sus amigos- A Sauron le va a encantar ¡y a mí!- añadió aludiendo al mensaje que su regalador le había dejado en forma de tarjeta "Espero que os guste a ambos ^^"

\- Awwww ahora entre Keiji y tú podréis preparar cosas sanas para el perro.

\- ¿P-por qué me incluyes, Shokichi-san?- Keiji enrojeció al igual que Amelia, que posó rápidamente el regalo en el suelo y miró para otro lado.

Ambos sentían las miradas tiernas de sus amigos posadas sobre ellos, por lo que fijaron sus ojos en objetos inanimados a la espera de que se pasase al siguiente regalo. Desgraciadamente para ellos y afortunadamente para el divertimento general, la próxima persona en recibir su presente fue precisamente el boxeador, que se aclaró la garganta recibiendo el regalo de parte de Joseph, el cual le miró con una expresión socarrona y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Amelia. Casi como si fuese un reflejo, la miró, y se topó con que la chica estaba inusualmente tensa, se agarraba con ambas manos al dobladillo de su jersey violeta y movía una pierna con nerviosismo. Se habría dado cuenta de que la que le regalaba era ella incluso sin la pista de Joe. Quería decirla que no se preocupase, que seguro que le había hecho un regalo estupendo porque ella era estupenda. Pero tan sólo de pensarlo le dio vergüenza, y además tenía el tacto suficiente como para pese a haberse dado cuenta de que había sido ella, no desvelarla ante los demás. Entendía que podría llegar a ser una situación algo incómoda así que se concentró en abrir su regalo y la dejó estar. Keiji, al igual que ella, era plenamente consciente de que era una persona difícil de regalar. Shokichi se lo recordaba constantemente al decirle que vivía como un monje, y que como no mostraba verdadera pasión por nada a excepción del boxeo, y además se empeñaba en reutilizar todo hasta su que prácticamente que caía a cachos, era muy difícil acertar. Su amigo no intentaba por activa y por pasiva, y aunque lo conocía muy bien casi siempre acababa regalándole cosas que aunque no le disgustaban, resultaban demasiado extravagantes para él o guardaba hasta que realmente las necesitaba y acababa por no usarlas nunca. Michelle, que solía optar más por regalos con algo más de sentimiento y era también una persona bastante práctica, solía tenerlo más fácil para acertar.

Con cuidado se deshizo del envoltorio, que dobló y dejó sobre la mesa en el espacio entre él y Amelia. La vio llevarse las manos a la boca en un gesto de horror y la miró con curiosidad, en sus bonitos ojos se reflejaba que estaba abofeteándose mentalmente y le dio algo de pena. No tenía idea de qué era lo que habría podido hacerla reaccionar de esa manera, pero por la forma en la cual tenía la vista clavada en sus manos parecía que estaba relacionado con él. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que luego le preguntaría, abrió la sencilla pero bonita caja de madera lacada con motivos característicos de su país de origen, como grullas y bambú y se topó con el que, probablemente, era uno de los regalos más acertados que podrían haberle hecho. Protegido en una bolsa de tela a juego con la caja había un elegante y sobrio _bento_, de tamaño muy similar al que él ya tenía, el cual debía reconocer que estaba en un estado lamentable. Negro, brillante, con el interior de un rojo intenso, varios accesorios para poder compartimentarlo a voluntad. En tonos

\- Es perfecto- sonrió abiertamente a todos, pero en especial a la mujer a su lado, que lo miraba con ansia- Necesitaba uno y yo no me habría comprado uno tan bonito. Muchísimas gracias.

De fondo se pudo oír un suspiro emocionado de Shokichi, que agarraba a Michelle del brazo agitándola y murmurando algo que sonaba muy parecido a "son adorables". Amelia respiró profundamente aliviada y llevándose una mano al pecho, parecía que le había gustado aunque no terminaba de tener claro si lo había dicho por cortesía o porque realmente estuviese contento con su regalo, pero por el momento, le valía con su sonrisa.

\- Preciosa, tu turno.

Joseph, en lugar de quedarse zanganeando de pie alrededor de la mesa como había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones, se sentó en el suelo un poco por detrás de donde se encontraban Akari, que lo miraba con desconfianza, y Michelle que apretó con cuidado el regalo que Joseph le había entregado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a abrirla una risilla aguda y pícara de Yaeko la delató. Y entonces Akari se acordó. Hacía ya semanas que la susodicha le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole por su color favorito y estaba convencido de que él era la persona a la que tenía que regalar. Pero él había recibido el libro de Michelle, y si a la japonesa le había tocado su profesora ¿a cuento de qué le preguntaba a él por sus preferencias cromáticas? Dirigió una mirada a Alex, el cual tenía la suya fija en un punto en el infinito y resoplaba con la cara colorada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-"Para nuestra ardiente y sensual comandante. Úsalo bien"- leyó en alto aguantando una carcajada- ¿Esta es la razón por la cual te empeñaste en conocer el tamaño de copa de todas nosotras?- preguntó Michelle, mirando a Yaeko con una ceja enarcada pero una medio sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

Yaeko asintió soltando una risilla de nuevo y la mujer terminó por sacar su regalo del envoltorio. A Akari se le cortó la respiración y apartó la mirada de golpe, no sabía dónde demonios meterse. Joseph soltó una exclamación de asombro y le apoyó la mano en el hombro, preguntándole si se atrevería a pedirle que se lo probase. El japonés simplemente negó con la cabeza y alzó la vista lo suficiente para ver a Marcos y Kanako con cara de asombro, aunque el segundo mostrando una sonrisilla con algo de lascivia. Sheila tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y Eva, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, no le quitaba ojo a Michelle. Keiji miraba al suelo y por sus orejas rojas se adivinaba que su rostro también lo estaba, y Shokichi y Adolf parecían estar en una situación similar. Amelia miraba a Yaeko con asombro y la susodicha sonreía triunfalmente, su novio, a su lado, parecía estar pasándolo tan mal, (o bien, según se mire) como el propio Akari. En las manos de Michelle había un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje de color rojo. Con sus bragas delicadas y medio transparentes, un liguero encorsetado en la cintura que con tan sólo imaginarse puesto en ese cuerpo hacía que se disparasen los sentidos y el miembro en su entrepierna, y un sujetador con un lazo entre sus copas y unos bonitos tirantes que podía visualizar acariciando sus hombros y que no sabría si admirar o arrancar a mordiscos.

\- Mmmm…La próxima vez que te desnudes en mi despacho podrías ponerte esto, preciosa- ronroneó Joseph acercándose más a ella - ¿No estás de acuerdo, Akari?

Si alguien pensaba que nunca verían a alguien como Adolf atragantarse bebiendo una copa de vino hasta el punto de mancharse la ropa, estaba equivocado. Joe había hablado en voz baja, susurrando para que sólo los dos implicados pudiesen escucharle. No obstante, le había pasado desapercibido Adolf, que estaba también sentado cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Le dio un ataque de tos que no dejó muy claro si su enrojecimiento se debía a su congestión o a la vergüenza, pero en su habitual discreción en cuanto se recuperó simplemente pidió disculpas en alto e hizo como si nada, dirigiéndole una mirada de asombro a sus tres amigos. Eva, que no había oído la conversación miró a Adolf con preocupación, pero este le dirigió su semblante serio y le dijo que estaba bien.

\- Joseph la auscultó- explicó Akari entre murmullos, rascándose la nuca- No es que hiciésemos nada raro.

Al igual que en el caso de Sheila, fueron varias las voces que le instaron a probárselo, salvo la de Keiji, que miraba horrorizado a sus amigos; Shokichi, que intentaba distraerse hablando con Adolf, el cual tampoco opinó acerca de si debía ponérselo o no y extrañamente Alex, que le dirigía esquivas miradas a Michelle y parecía bloquearse cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella. Finalmente accedió a ello, pero amenazó con que no quería ver ni un solo hombre acercarse a la habitación y advirtió que como un sólo teléfono o cámara la rondase, no dudaría en romper cuántos dedos hiciesen falta para que no quedase ninguno capaz de pulsar el disparador. Tras darle unos minutos para vestirse, las chicas fueron corriendo a la habitación donde Michelle se estaba cambiando. Al hacerlo exclamaciones de asombro y palabras que quizás no eran aptas para los oídos de menores de edad, o de adultos demasiado castos, se hicieron oír hasta donde esperaban el resto.

Los hombres que se quedaron en el salón se miraron unos a otros con cierta confusión y con cara de circunstancias. Shokichi se levantó a la cocina con la excusa de ir a rellenar una jarra con agua, Keiji no dudó en ir a acompañarle y Adolf los siguió sin verse en la obligación de dar excusa alguna. No querían seguir escuchando las palabras que se filtraban desde la habitación donde estaban las chicas. Joseph, bastante más descarado, se acercó a la puerta instando a los demás a que lo siguiesen. Marcos no lo dudó, y con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada traviesa se unió al que ya consideraba su mentor. Akari negó profusamente con la cabeza y se quedó sentado en el kotatsu, mirando a Alex, que también posó sus ojos en él.

\- ¿Cómo es que no vas?- le preguntó. Akari se encogió de hombros

\- Ya me bastó con escuchar a escondidas una vez, he aprendido de mis errores… ¿y tú?

\- Yo…no…- tomó aire- No me sentiría cómodo…creo. ¡Ganas no me faltan! ¿eh? Pero, no sé tío.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad- Desde que llegaste de…ya sabes… con Yaeko no eres capaz de mirar a la cara a Michelle ¿es porque estabais en su habitación?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?- se peinó con los dedos y soltó una risilla nerviosa – No es eso, bueno un poco sí pero es que...Lo siento tío

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Te ha pasado algo con ella? ¿Te cae mal? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó ansioso- Puedo hablar con ella si quieres, a veces es un poco brusca pero seguro que no te lo ha dicho con mala intención.

\- No, no Akari, ni mucho menos. Me parece una mujer fabulosa…de hecho quizás por ahí vaya el problema- su amigo le cuestionó con la mirada, arrugando el ceño con extrañeza- Michelle es una mujer atractiva, muy atractiva, no hace falta que te lo diga- Akari asintió- Bien pues, es que, bueno…- Volvió a tomar aire pesadamente- Cuando estaba antes con Yaeko y me estaba, bueno…

\- ¡No quiero saberlo!

\- Vale, vale. En resumen, que cuando estaba con Yaeko he pensado en que me gustaría que Michelle se nos uniese y no le diría que no si estuviese dispuesta a ello. Y me da muchísima vergüenza mirarla a la cara y más después de lo que Yaeko le ha regalado- resopló- Me la estoy imaginando con eso y me estoy poniendo más de lo que debería, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es "tu chica" o algo así- Akari fue enrojeciendo progresivamente ante las palabras de su amigo y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

\- No, no pasa nada- carraspeó- Es decir, de disculparte con alguien debería ser con ella…yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

\- Eres un bien tío, Akari.

\- No tanto- confesó- Porque ahora mismo yo también me estoy imaginando a Yaeko y Michelle juntas.

Ambos se echaron a reír justo conforme volvían Marcos y Joseph, diciéndoles que las chicas estaban a punto de salir, coincidiendo también con el momento en el cual el resto de sus amigos volvían de la cocina. A excepción de Michelle, que seguía cambiándose, el resto volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Yaeko le dijo a Alex "Le queda mejor de lo que creíamos" provocando que este abriese los ojos de par de par y se viese obligado a recolocar cierta parte de su anatomía en la entrepierna, situación en la cual también se encontraba Akari, el cual había llegado a escucharla. Michelle hizo su entrada triunfal en el salón de nuevo con su ropa normal pero siendo el centro de todas las miradas y tras espetarles si les pasaba algo, Joseph decidió romper la incomodidad del ambiente yendo a buscar el próximo regalo. Ya sólo quedaban él mismo, Adolf y Shokichi, y aunque ya lo supiese de antemano, por la mirada mortificada que le dirigió Akari, le quedó clarísimo que era él quien tenía que regalarle.

El japonés se cubrió la cara con las manos. Quería desaparecer. No sabía siquiera si le gustaría, probablemente le parecería cutre teniendo en cuenta que podía tener y de hecho tenía, todo lo que quería. A excepción de la chica sentada a su lado y que le dio un apretón en el antebrazo. Claro que Michelle sabía que el regalo era de él ¡cómo no iba a saberlo! Con lo inteligente que era probablemente se habría dado cuenta de ello semanas atrás. Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, el paquete con el que regresó Joseph era evidentemente el que él mismo había llevado. Acarició el libro que aún seguía teniendo en su regazo, esperaba que a ella no le sentase mal, era lo único que se le había ocurrido y había decidido a la desesperada, sin plantearse realmente lo que había hecho. Joseph se situó de nuevo a su lado, pero en esta ocasión se quedó de pie, para poder mostrar su regalo. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirándolo socarronamente de refilón, comenzó a desenvolverlo.

\- Veamos Akari, a ver con qué me sorprendes- se rio- No te lo tomes a mal si no consigues emocionarme, soy una persona difícil de compla…cer…- a nadie le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que en el momento que observó el dibujo que había frente a él se le cortó la respiración momentáneamente. Lo estuvo observando atentamente durante un rato en el cual no dijo nada, simplemente limpió con su manga lo que parecía una huella dactilar en el cristal que protegía la imagen y continuó recorriéndola con sus ojos en completo mutismo- Impresionante, Akari…wow.- negó con la cabeza como no creyéndoselo- Creo que no exagero si digo que es uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho en mucho tiempo. Gracias, de verdad.

Akari no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar ante el entusiasmo de Joseph. Desde luego parecía sincero, y suponía que el hecho de que no le quitase el ojo de encima al dibujo y el que lo tratase con tanto mimo eran indicativos de que realmente le había gustado. Respiró aliviado, aunque debía reconocer que la reacción que más temía y que llevaba días intentando pronosticar sin éxito, era la de Michelle, que le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa ligeramente asombrada. De hecho, todos parecían estarlo y miraban a Akari casi como si se tratase de un héroe, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera los que conocían a Joseph desde hacía años, habían visto nunca en él una reacción como esa.

\- ¡Enséñalo!- instigó Shokichi, expectante y dando botecitos en su sitio.

\- ¡Eso, eso!- jalearon gran parte de los presentes, en un coro de voces y gritos que fue creciendo progresivamente.

\- Está bien, está bien – les concedió haciéndose el interesante, aunque en realidad estaba deseando enseñarlo- Pero luego no tengáis envidia porque probablemente el mío sea el regalo más bonito de toda la noche- se llevó la mano al pecho- Lo siento Marcos, intenté que tu guitarra fuese lo mejor de este _Secret Santa_, pero debo reconocer que en esta ocasión, me han derrotado- hizo una pose teatral y agarrando el dibujo por los laterales se dispuso a darle la vuelta- Damas y caballeros… ¡contemplen el epítome de la belleza!

Y lo giró. Y las respiraciones se entrecortaron y ni siquiera Shokichi fue capaz de decir nada. Desde el dibujo que Joseph tenía en las manos y protegido tras la superficie de cristal, les miraba un retrato de Michelle sonriendo, realizado con pinturas al pastel y gouache. Akari bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, mirando de refilón a Michelle la cual tenía la expresión de su cara congelada y no sabía si para bien o para mal. Juraría que pudo ver como sus mejillas iban enrojeciendo progresivamente hasta que su rostro completo presentaba un tono casi escarlata, y sin siquiera fijarse en él se abalanzó sobre Shokichi, enterrando la cara en su hombro y negándose a salir de su refugio. El hombre, aun estudiando el retrato con detenimiento y una expresión ilusionada, le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa a la joven y le empezó a acariciar la espalda en un gesto casi paternal.

\- Diles que dejen de mirarme, me ponen nerviosa- murmuró acurrucada contra él

Y no era para menos. Todos los ojos de la sala estaban posados en ella y en Akari, intercambiándose entre el uno y la otra como no queriéndose perder nada, ni el más mínimo cambio de expresión. Joseph se agachó a su lado y empezó a hablar con ella en susurros, el qué le decía y si realmente ella no estaba escuchando o no, Akari no podía saberlo desde donde estaba. Pero igualmente se desinfló por completo. Lo había odiado. Era de esperase ¿a quién le gustaría que le dibujasen sin su permiso? Seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que para hacer el retrato había estado utilizando como referencia fotografías suyas y que las había ido pidiendo por ahí, y no le gustaba que hubiese indagado en su vida. Entendiendo "por ahí" como sinónimo de Shokichi Komachi, que emocionado con la idea de Akari pidiéndole algo relacionado con Michelle le había mandado un montón de fotografías sin siquiera preguntar para qué las quería. Y para colmo todo el mundo le estaba mirando cuestionándole, y no sabría ni cómo explicarse si alguien le preguntaba por qué había dibujado a Michelle de entre todo lo que podía haber elegido. Siempre podría aludir al hecho de que era lo que Joseph quería y que no pensaba ponerle un lazo al cuello a la real y entregársela, entre otras cosas porque no tenía ninguna potestad sobre ella, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la única razón. Con la excusa de ir al baño, Michelle se levantó repentinamente y se fue, dejando tras de sí tan sólo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Joseph dejó el retrato en un lugar seguro y fue a buscar los dos últimos regalos tras darle las gracias a Akari de nuevo y apretarle el hombro amistosamente, él simplemente inclinó la cabeza, sin verse capaz de decir nada más. Tenía que hablar con ella, no en ese momento y lugar evidentemente, pero no tenía intención de echar a perder la buena relación que ya existía entre ellos.

\- Sólo está avergonzada- Shokichi se acercó a él y le habló entre susurros- Pero le ha gustado- le sonrió - ¿Para eso querías las fotos?

\- Sí, gracias- se rascó la nuca- ¿De verdad crees que le ha gustado?

\- Sí, mucho. Está abrumada, dale unos minutos- hizo un puchero- Yo pensé que querías las fotos para tener un recuerdo de ella

\- Bueno…eso también- reconoció sonriendo tímidamente.

Shokichi le rodeó los hombros con el brazo en un abrazo algo extraño, y lo liberó en cuanto Adolf empezó a abrir su regalo. En ese momento también apareció de nuevo Michelle, que se sentó en su sitio sin mediar palabra y desvió su atención al alemán, ignorando las miradas que se posaron en ella. No obstante, el imaginarse a quién podría haberle tocado un hombre tan hermético como Adolf y qué podría haberle regalado, también resultaba un divertimento interesante para los presentes que parecieron dejarla en paz para ver qué es lo que había dentro del envoltorio del que el hombre ya se había deshecho. Ante él apareció una bufanda tejida a mano en forma de anguila. Por el tipo de detalle que era, y la dedicatoria en alemán que encontró en el envoltorio, Adolf no necesitó ejercitar mucho sus habilidades de deducción para saber quién había sido. De hecho la miró y ahí estaba, con las manos en el regazo y sus enormes y puros ojos verdes observándole con duda y algo de temor. Pese a estar dentro de casa de Shokichi y a que gracias a la cercanía del kotatsu no tenía frío, se la puso. Le costaba expresar sus emociones y decir en palabras que era lo que sentía, por lo que le pareció que utilizándolo estaba mandando el mensaje de que le gustaba a la persona que debía recibirlo. Puede que quizás fuese algo infantil o poco característico de él, pero realmente era algo se su agrado. Y no sólo el objeto en sí, sino porque el hecho de que fuese algo tejido por la propia Eva, mostraban un cariño y una dedicación que le hicieron sentir una sensación agradable en el pecho. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acordarse de Rose y del frío metal del compromiso que colgaba de su cuello, la mirada aliviada de Eva y la sonrisa pura y sincera que le dedicó, consiguieron arrancarle un sentimiento de tranquilidad que no le dejó desviar su pensamiento hacia ideas que le atormentaban. Ella siempre era así, dándolo todo sin pedir nada a cambio, animando a quienes la rodeaban, preocupándose por todos…y por eso, precisamente por eso era por lo que se había distanciado de ella. Notaba que se estaba encariñando demasiado de su joven ayudante, y no quería perjudicarla, no quería manchar esa pureza que la joven desprendía. Él tan sólo era un monstruo, que llegaba a dudar de la persona que lo había rescatado años atrás cuando era él mismo quien tenía cosas que ocultar. Acarició la bufanda que tenía alrededor del cuello con una de sus manos y tras dar las gracias en alto se sirvió agua en la copa en la cual había estado bebiendo vino hasta el momento, y dio un largo trago.

Finalmente, Joseph le dio el regalo al mayor de todos ellos y por tanto, el último del reparto. El hombre no se anduvo con remilgos y rompió el papel sin más, y en cuanto posó sobre el kotatsu el regalo que había recibido, se hizo el silencio. Ante ellos se presentaba una lámpara de mesa, si es que se podía llamar así, en forma de brazo musculoso flexionado de color negro brillante, sosteniendo dos bombillas en su puño, una a cada lado. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, nadie, ya que estaban todos demasiado expectantes esperando la reacción del regalado.

\- Esto es…- empezó a decir, paseando sus manos por el objeto- Esto es… ¡maravilloso! ¿Quién ha encontrado esta preciosidad? – Marcos no pudo aguantarse más y se echó a reír, señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo

\- Lo siento si tiene algo de polvo, le quité el que pude pero no se me da bien limpiar- explicó entre carcajadas

\- Normal que lo tenga ¡es una reliquia!

\- ¿Reliquia? Yo no diría tanto, aunque quizás sí. Tuvieron que sacarla del fondo de una estantería en la tienda, tenía hasta telarañas.

\- El caso- empezó a decir Joseph acercándose al objeto- Es que puede que lo sea- cogió la lámpara y le dio la vuelta- Mirad, limitado a 2000 unidades. Reliquia no, pero un objeto extraño sí que es.

\- Yo estoy segura de la las otras 1999 han sufrido la misma suerte y están abandonadas en tiendas por todo el país- apuntó Michelle.

Tras un rato de discutir sobre si la lámpara realmente era un objeto de coleccionista o un simple insulto al buen gusto, los presentes en la celebración se entretuvieron cada uno un poco más a su aire. Sheila, Eva, Alex y Yaeko estaban en un grupo, comentando los regalos e intentando averiguar los que no sabían mientras los dos últimos picoteaban sobras en la cocina. No habían cenado tanto como el resto y entre ello y el demostrarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro en forma de sexo, se les había despertado el apetito. Joseph y Shokichi hablaban entre ellos, y Adolf, a su lado, principalmente los escuchaba y de vez en cuando participaba de la conversación asintiendo o añadiendo algún monosílabo. Keiji y Amelia, se mantenían aún al calor del kotatsu, hablando entre ellos en voz baja y sin hacer mucho caso a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Keiji- él la miró con esa expresión serena y sincera que le caracterizaba y a punto estuvo de acobardarse en el último momento – Se me olvidó poner una tarjeta en tu regalo, lo siento.

\- No pasa nada – le quitó importancia, realmente no le preocupaba- Me ha gustado mucho igualmente.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó ilusionada- Vi el tuyo viejo y pensé que quizás querrías uno. No sé si será bueno o no, no entiendo mucho de esto.

\- Es perfecto, Amelia- la tranquilizó- Tenía que deshacerme antes o después del otro, además así siempre que coma será como si estuvieses conmigo- No se percató de la intensidad de sus palabras hasta que vio a Amelia enrojecer y apartar la vista momentáneamente.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente que, desde cerca, la mirada ilusionada de Shokichi no se separaba de ellos. Por otra parte, Marcos y Kanako se habían alejado del kotatsu y estaban sentados en los sofás, él con la guitarra en las manos y ella con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo, rodeándolas con sus brazos y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas, escuchándole con atención.

\- Cuando aprenda a tocarla mejor, te cantaré una canción- le dijo decidido, con una de sus sonrisas radiantes

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La que quieras- la miró fijamente y se quedó un momento prendado de esos ojos negros que se posaron en él como atravesándole.

\- ¿No tendría más sentido que tocases una que eligieses tú?

\- Quizás- se pasó un dedo por la nariz- Pero ya sabes que yo no tengo mucho sentido común así que, me arriesgo y te dejo elegir a ti.

\- Entonces quiero una canción tuya

\- ¿Cómo mía?

\- Que hayas compuesto tú, o escrito tú- apartó la mirada algo cohibida- No sé, algo enteramente tuyo- se quedó paralizado un momento y dirigió una mirada de refilón a Joseph, que asintió disimuladamente.

\- Te lo prometo- sentenció- Voy a componer una canción que te va a encantar, ya lo verás.

También en el kotatsu y con cierta tensión entre ellos, Michelle y Akari permanecían acurrucados al calor en silencio. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo romper el hielo y además la presencia de Amelia y Keiji también alrededor de la mesa le intimidaba un poco. Puede que estuviesen distraídos leyendo las instrucciones del regalo de la chica y hablando entre ellos en voz baja, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo igualmente. Se acomodó abriendo el libro en su regazo y echando la espalda un poco hacia atrás, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo reposase en su brazo derecho que mantenía extendido y con la palma apoyada en el suelo. Pudo sentir a Michelle revolviéndose a su lado y adoptar una postura similar a la de él, extendiendo un brazo hacia atrás con la palma abierta, lo que provocó que sus dedos se rozasen, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada por apartarse. Se acercó un poco más casi apoyándose en su hombro, desviando, al igual que él, la mirada a la ilustración presente en la página que tenía abierta.

\- Algún día me tienes que leer una de estas historias- le murmuró. La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir la vibración de su garganta al hablar- Tu favorita, o la que creas que me va a gustar más.

\- Te puedo prestar el libro- se apresuró a decir- Me lo has regalado tú, evidentemente que te lo dejaría.

\- Está en japonés, idiota- Akari se dio una palmada en la frente, cayendo en la cuenta de golpe- Y de todas formas, prefiero que me lo cuentes tú

\- Pues cuando quieras- aceptó. Parecía que Shokichi no mintió y que realmente no estaba molesta con el retrato- Me da un poco de corte, pero si quieres puedo empezar ya

\- No, no, déjalo- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejase de pasar hojas buscando el índice- Ahora quiero hablar contigo ¿vienes un momento?

Asintió, lo cual no quería decir que no estuviese algo asustado. Se imaginaba qué era de lo que Michelle quería hablar, y si tenía algo que decirle podría ser tanto bueno como malo, y la posibilidad de que fuese lo segundo le atenazó el estómago. Se dejó guiar hasta el piso de arriba y pudo notar la mirada de Shokichi siguiéndoles, pero sólo se quedó en eso y tras sonreírles hizo a Joseph y Adolf reunirse con el grupo que aún seguía charlando en la cocina.

Una vez arriba, Akari miró a Michelle esperando que empezase a hablar antes de atreverse a hacerlo él. Se esperaba desde una bronca hasta unas felicitaciones por hacer un dibujo bonito, pero nunca habría pensado que ocurriría lo que pasó a continuación. La mujer se dio la vuelta y tras mirarle mordiéndose el labio se acercó a él y le abrazó. El olor a vainilla del pelo de Michelle, que tenía la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello, inundó sus fosas nasales, podía sentir su suave melena en su piel y sus brazos rodeándole el cuello mientras los dedos de una de sus manos se agarraban a la camisa que ella misma había escogido. Se quedó un instante paralizado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero en cuanto oyó como ella le susurraba un leve "gracias" al oído no pudo aguantarse y le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando su pequeña cintura y apretándola contra él. Llevaba tantísimo tiempo deseando poder hacer algo así, que ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos la idea de que en algún momento tendría que soltarla se le antojaba dolorosísima. Al igual que ella y gracias a la altura que le proporcionaban sus tacones, él también pudo hundir su cara en el hombro de la joven, y se dejó embriagar por su característico olor y por la delicadeza de su piel, que podía sentir en su nariz, que rozó con el lateral de su cuello.

\- Gracias, Akari- le murmuró aún sin soltarle- Eres un buen hombre.

Se separó de él poco a poco, con cierta decepción por parte de ambos. De hecho él mantuvo sus manos apoyadas en la cintura de Michelle un poco más, y ella hizo lo mismo con los hombros del chico, no queriendo separarse realmente. La mujer suspiró, y sin previo aviso se adelantó y posó un breve beso en la mejilla de Akari, el cual la miró con asombro y tan anonadado que ni siquiera se percató de que ella ya se había retirado y le había dejado abrazando al aire en lugar de su cuerpo.

\- No te preocupes, ya no me queda pintalabios-como para demostrárselo puso sus propios dedos sobre su boca y se los mostró, enseñándole que no quedaban restos de carmín- Se me ha ido quitando al comer- Akari miró instantáneamente hacia arriba y la oyó soltar una leve risa- No es cosa del muérdago, idiota. Te lo he dado porque he querido- el chico la miró alucinando y se quedó estático unos segundos, lo que arrancó un bufido entre divertido y exasperado de la boca de Michelle- Anda, vamos abajo, que no deberíamos tardar mucho en irnos.

La siguió escaleras abajo sintiéndose como en una nube. Si esa mañana, cuando aún se estaba martirizando mientras desayunaba pensando en si Michelle estaría o no enfadada por lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, le hubieran dicho que al final del día recibiría un abrazo y un beso de ella, probablemente habría tachado de loco o loca a esa persona. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, un calor agradable en todo su cuerpo y casi creyéndose el individuo más afortunado del mundo. El haberla estrechado entre sus brazos, pese a que era algo que anhelaba, no le había aliviado como esperaba. Ahora que había catado cómo era el sentir a Michelle tan cerca de él, lo deseaba aún con más fuerza y sentía sus manos rogándole por posarse de nuevo en ese cuerpo. Y ni siquiera deseaba tocarla de una forma sexual, simplemente quería sentirla bajo sus palmas.

Una vez llegaron abajo algunos de sus amigos les recibieron cuestionándoles dónde habían estado, aunque Michelle se deshizo rápidamente de ellos alegando que habían ido a ver los efectos de la profanación de su habitación por si hacía falta pegarle fuego. Gracias a su respuesta, consiguió que la atención se desviase de ellos a excepción de tres personas, Shokichi, que los miraba profundamente emocionado; Joseph, que no dijo nada y le sonrió acercándose para darle una palmada en el hombro; y Adolf, que tras intercambiar la mirada entre Michelle y el propio Akari, se masajeó las sienes resoplando.

En vista de que ya eran más de las 12 decidieron que era hora de marcharse. El coche de Adolf se lo había llevado Rose al marcharse con la niña horas antes, por lo que Joseph se ofreció para llevarle a casa no sólo a él, sino al resto de personas que no habían venido con Michelle. En principio la gran mayoría se negaron alegando que no querían molestar y que podían ir en taxi, pero por insistencia del rubio, que pronosticando algo así había ido en su limusina pequeña en lugar de llevar su flamante deportivo, acabaron accediendo. Según se estaban poniendo los abrigos, Michelle se acercó a la puerta de entrada y de un salto arrancó el muérdago que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había costado al llegar y que provocó que algunos de sus amigos prorrumpieran en aplausos, ante lo cual la chico hizo una reverencia. Shokichi soltó una exclamación de profunda ofensa y empezó a rondarla intentando quitarle la dichosa planta para ponerla de nuevo en su lugar, pero ella fue más rápida y se lo guardó en el bolso ante la compungida mirada de Shokichi. Alex y Yaeko alegaron que a ellos les daba lo mismo un instante antes de besarse, pero tras los acontecimientos del día parecían haberse calmado lo suficiente como para ser, al menos momentáneamente, algo más discretos. Amelia y Keiji respiraron aliviados, al igual que Adolf y Eva, y Marcos y Kanako aunque no dijeron nada se dirigieron una muy significativa mirada, que venía a indicar que aunque no lo manifestasen en voz alta, ellos no le pondrían pegas a tener que besarse de nuevo.

\- Oh vaya, yo quería una excusa para darle un beso a Akari- se quejó Joseph, que había pasado de apoyarle una mano en la espalda a rodearle los hombros con el brazo pegándose a él. Desde luego si Michelle se sentía al estar alrededor de Joe la mitad de incómoda de lo que se estaba sintiendo él en ese momento, entendía más que de sobra que lo rechazase- Aunque ahora que lo pienso…-reflexionó llevándose una mano a la barbilla-…no necesito ninguna excusa.

Y sin más acortó el espacio entre ambos y le sujetó con fuerza de la mandíbula, clavando sus ojos en él y sosteniéndole la mirada por un instante. Fue todo demasiado rápido. Akari aún estaba asimilando que le había vuelto a dar las gracias por su regalo cuando sintió los labios de Joseph sobre los suyos y las manos del hombre agarrándole de ambos lados de la cara sin dejarle moverse. Se intentó apartar, de verdad que lo intentó, pero le estaba sujetando con más fuerza de lo esperado. Las anonadadas miradas de todos se posaron en ellos. Keiji llegó a apartar la vista, Adolf carraspeó incómodo y clavó sus ojos en el suelo, Eva, Kanako, Yaeko Y Sheila los observaban con un interés quizás mayor de lo aceptable y Marcos y Alex estaban demasiado alucinados como para moverse un ápice. Sólo hubo dos personas capaces de reaccionar, Shokichi, que alargó las manos hacia ellos como queriendo hacer algo pero sin tener muy claro el qué, y cierta rubia que apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños con rabia.

\- ¡Joe, basta!- recriminó Michelle, acercándose a ellos a zancadas y tirando de Akari agarrándolo por los hombros, separándolo del rubio.

Puede que fuese una reacción cobarde, pero en ese momento le daba igual lo que pareciese, así que rápidamente se posicionó tras la mujer, agarrándose a su jersey y mirando a Joseph con algo de miedo. La mirada de Michelle era iracunda, y sus brazos en jarras y los golpes que daba en el suelo con el pie no eran buena señal para su director de tesis que, sin embargo, no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Shelly, si tú también quieres uno sólo tenían que pedírmelo.

\- ¡Eres incorregible!- se rio sardónicamente- A veces hasta consigues convencerme de que hay una persona decente debajo de toda esa prepotencia, egolatría y charlatanería- bufó- Pero finalmente acabas por delatarte siempre… ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME SHELLY!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, tan sólo roto por la voz de la mujer ordenándole a los que habían ido con ella que recogiesen sus cosas, que se iban ya. Nadie se atrevió a decirle una palabra. La chica bajó por las escaleras mientras Kanako, Yaeko, Alex, Marcos y Akari utilizaban el ascensor, cosiendo a preguntas a su amigo en el breve trayecto, pero en cuando llegaron abajo y vieron la expresión furiosa de la mujer cerraron la boca al instante. Esta vez no hubo quejas al subirse al coche, Alex y Yaeko subieron y pese a acurrucarse el uno con el otro, no se dieron más muestras de cariño, Marcos entró y sin cuestionar nada Kanako volvió a ocupar el hueco entre sus piernas. El ligero sonrojo momentáneo de los dos era obvio, pero se cuidaron muy mucho de quejarse. Akari tomó el asiento del copiloto, dirigiéndole una mirada de refilón a Michelle mientras arrancaba el vehículo. Ella pareció percatarse y se giró hacia él, pero en lugar del ceño fruncido con el que esperaba encontrarse, se topó con que la chica le dedicó una mirada algo inquieta y alargó la mano hasta él, acariciándole el antebrazo. Un coro de respiraciones aliviadas se pudo oír en el interior del coche.

Con el ambiente menos cargado, pasaron el camino de vuelta comentando los momentos de la cena menos escabrosos, aunque se permitieron el lujo de vacilar a Alex y Yaeko por su inoportuna demostración de cariño. Marcos, aprovechando que la atmósfera estaba más relajada y que se había quedado con ganas de otro beso bajo el muérdago, agarró a Kanako con un poco más de fuerza y se acercó un poco más a su espalda, posando los labios en su hombro, sobre su ropa. Por fortuna nadie más salvo él mismo y la chica se percató, y se permitió a sí mismo acurrucarse más contra ella y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro, dejando que su calor y olor le embriagasen. Kanako no pareció molestarse, así que él tampoco hizo nada por separarse hasta que el coche aparcando frente a su portal les anunció que era hora de volver a la normalidad.

Uno a uno fueron bajando del vehículo y recogiendo sus regalos del maletero, a excepción de Akari que se mantuvo sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirando a Michelle con algo de lástima y el libro sobre sus piernas. Pensar que tras cerrar esa puerta no la volvería a ver hasta la semana que viene le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, la iba a echar tantísimo de menos, y más después de un día como ese en el cual habían sido tan inadecuadamente cercanos. Todo era más fácil cuando no estaban de vacaciones y podía verla en la universidad o en el gimnasio todos los días. Le había prometido que le leería una historia. Quizás, si se lo pedía por favor, podría ir a su casa a leérsela o invitarle a su pequeño piso cuando sus compañeros no estuviesen. Pero no podía, creía que era algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Una cosa era quedar con ella cuando estaban en grupo y se juntaban todos sus amigos, o cuando tenían algo académico que hacer. Pero más allá de eso parecía algo demasiado parecido a una cita, y una profesora y su alumno no deberían tener citas. De hecho el otro día había leído en un periódico en internet que habían detenido a una profesora por mantener relaciones con sus alumnos.

\- Akari ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh?- le costó unos segundos salir de su ensimismamiento- Sí, sí.

\- ¿De verdad? Siento tanto lo que ha pasado….- resopló- De verdad que no pensé que Joseph podría ser capaz de algo así. Lo siento

\- Michelle, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- la sonrió- Además me ayudaste.

\- Igualmente….no sé, siento que debería haberlo evitado. El que alguien te de un beso sin tu consentimiento no es ninguna broma, sea quien sea.

\- Supongo…- se rascó la nuca- Fue muy incómodo pero bueno...

\- Hablaré con él

\- No hace falta

\- Sí, sí hace.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo entre ellos y Marcos golpeó la ventanilla, ansioso. La bajó para decirles que fuesen subiendo, que él iba en un momento, y sus amigos se miraron entre ellos con algo de confusión. Tras indicarle que iban a buscar a Max y luego acompañar a las chicas a casa vieron al rubio entrar al portal y salir poco después con el perro, echando todos ellos a andar en dirección de casa de las chicas.

\- Debería ir bajando…

\- Supongo

\- Sí- la miró con ansia. Una semana, prácticamente no volvería a verla en una semana. Sí, sabía que era una nimiedad en comparación con esas parejas que no podían verse en meses ¡e incluso años! De hecho ellos ni siquiera eran una pareja. Pero aun así…

\- Akari, en unos días nos vemos- alargó la mano hasta él y le pasó los dedos por el lateral de la cara, elevándole un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos- No sé qué tendrá pensado Shokichi pero nos ha pedido que vayamos elegantes, así que ponte bien guapo ¿eh? Y estrena ese traje.

Era encantadora. Y la quería, la quería tantísimo. Estaba allí, delante de él, mirándole fijamente con lo que creía que era algo de afecto y dedicándole palabras amables. Y no se aguantó. Quizás fuese una acción estúpida, imprudente e impulsiva, pero al fin y al cabo si ella ya no había hecho quería decir que no le disgustaría del todo ¿no?

Cogió el libro en sus brazos y abrió la puerta del coche, y en un arranque de valentía o temeridad, según cómo se mirase, se acercó a ella y posó un rápido beso en su mejilla, para a continuación salir corriendo del vehículo , cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él y entrando en su portal sin encender siquiera la luz dentro del mismo. Se apoyó en la pared sin atreverse a mirar a través del cristal de la entrada para ver si ella seguía allí y podía sentir su corazón martilleándole en el pecho y las sientes palpitándole. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, había besado a Michelle y había huido antes siquiera de ver su reacción. Agarró el libro que tenía en los brazos con fuerza e intentó controlar su respiración rápida. Una vez se hubo calmado, osó a mirar a través de la puerta acristalada del portal y vio que no había rastro ni de ella ni del coche. Algo abatido empezó a subir las escaleras, tenía ganas de quitarse la ropa, meterse en la cama y no pensar en nada más hasta el día siguiente.

Pobre iluso…no tenía la menor idea de que si se hubiese asomado al portal un poco antes, habría visto a Michelle con la cara roja, una mano sobre su mejilla y respirando aceleradamente. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el único que echaba de menos los días lectivos.


	53. Los hijos sin voz

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras el capítulo de Navidad, llegamos con una nueva entrega bastante más seria. Como ya ha dejado ver en más de una ocasión, llegan los padres de Eva de visita, que se alojarán casa de Adolf. Su llegada va a suponer un reto emocional, no solo para la propia Eva, si no también para su querido tutor, que de por sí no tiene las cosas fáciles ahora mismo. ¿Saldrán a la luz los conflictos entre todos, o su máscara de coordialidad y buenos modales aguantará hasta el final? La tensión se palpa en un ambiente demasiado cargado e hipócrita.**

**El próximo capítulo, más relajado, nuestros chicos se encontrarán con más gente de la esperada. Por cierto... ¿no os parece muy navideño patinar sobre hielo?**

**\- Título: Los hijos sin voz.**

**\- Autora: Karuite**

**\- Palabras 13135**

**\- Personajes: Eva, Adolf, Rose, padres de Eva**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Los hijos sin voz**

Se abrochó la gabardina hasta arriba del todo, cubriéndose hasta la nariz y, con ello, la cicatriz de su cara. Abrió el cajón de la cómoda planteándose si coger una bufanda o no y se topó con su regalo de _Secret Santa_, perfectamente doblado. Un breve pinchazo le atravesó el pecho y cerró sin coger nada. Iba a estar en el coche casi todo el tiempo, no lo necesitaba.

Cuando bajó al salón, su mujer estaba preparando la mesa del comedor. Normalmente para ellos dos y la pequeña Dana, usaban la mesa de la cocina para las comidas, pero esa noche cenarían también con Eva y sus padres, y debía darles un buen recibimiento, una buena acogida y un buen alojamiento. De ello dependería lo que dijesen de él y su mujer en futuras reuniones de la alta sociedad cuando volviesen a Alemania, e incluso de cómo tratarían a sus padres. Hasta la continuidad de Eva como su ayudante dependía de que todo fuese bien ese día y los sucesivos. Se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina, suspirando mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, haciendo repaso mental. La casa estaba decorada sobria, pero elegantemente, con adornos de navidad. Habían preparado las habitaciones donde dormirían los señores Frost y tenía una planificación de comidas y visitas para los días que estarían con ellos. Eva dormiría en la habitación se su hija, que tenía una cama nido. Su mujer estaba acabando de preparar la mesa, él había dejado la cena preparada para meterla al horno y darle el último toque antes de cenar. Habían bañado a Dana y le habían puesto un vestidito para la ocasión. Todo estaba preparado. Eran una familia feliz recibiendo a los amigos de sus padres y su hija, que a su vez era su ayudante. Nada más.

\- ¿Cariño? – La cariñosa voz de su mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos. – ¿Vas a ir al aeropuerto ya?

\- Sí. Prefiero salir con tiempo.

Cogió aire mirando a su mujer. Estaba preciosa con su vestido rosa palo y mangas de encaje. El embarazo apenas había dejado rastros en su cuerpo. Seguía siendo una mujer atractiva, y la prenda que se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejaba constancia de ello. Se había puesto un conjunto de pendientes y colgante que le había regalado tiempo atrás en uno de sus aniversarios. Era una de las dos cosas más importantes de su vida, y en ese momento se acercó a él con una sonrisa comprensiva, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Notó sus labios delicados en la mejilla.

\- Tranquilo, todo irá bien, ya lo verás. – Le tranquilizó y puso las manos en las caderas a Rose. – Hemos preparado todo y lo hemos repasado varias veces.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió con un suspiro cansado. Agradecía la preocupación de su mujer. Le dio un beso en la frente aún pensativo. - ¿Y Dana?

\- En el salón, con sus juguetes. – Contestó. – Iré ahora a jugar un rato con ella y a guardarle algunos.

\- Ah. – Respondió en tono frío separándose de ella. Se arrepintió en el acto al ver sus ojos dolidos. – Tengo que marchar ya.

\- Claro, cielo. – Le besó de nuevo, insegura, y él se lo devolvió con cierta reticencia.

Era inconsciente. Intentaba evitar ese tipo de reacciones de todas las formas posibles, pero a veces, simplemente, no podía. Eso era lo que le decía siempre. Que jugaba con Dana, y la vez que llegó antes a casa para unirse a su diversión, la que estaba jugando con su hija era una afable señora llamada Becky que prefería cobrar a final de la semana. Las dudas, la ira, la decepción, la impotencia. Había decidido enterrarlo todo, cerrar los ojos, creerse las excusas de su mujer hablándole de una fiesta sorpresa que su cerebro señalaba como mentiras, ignorar que encontró su anillo al lado del plato de las llaves, engañarse diciéndose que aún le quería. El miedo a perderlo todo le ayudó a tragar la bilis con la que se estaba ahogando. Pero pese a todo, no es fácil obligarse a olvidar, y los gestos más sencillos o las palabras más tontas golpeaban su subconsciente sacando a flote todo lo que intentaba ocultar.

La única que rompía la capa de hielo que helaba su corazón en esos instantes era Dana, su dulce e inocente niña, aunque sus ojos marrones se le clavasen como estacas. Le dio un beso de despedida antes de montar en el coche.

Tenía la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel. Se obligó a relajarse tomando aire y soltándolo lentamente un par de veces. Ahora iría a buscar a Eva a su residencia. Su mujer creía que Eva iría por su cuenta al aeropuerto, o quizá no, pero tampoco había querido aclarárselo. Luego iría al aeropuerto a por sus padres y volverían los cuatro a casa. Arrancó el coche recordando la cena de la noche anterior con sus amigos. La había visto disfrutar de la fiesta, incluso él mismo había disfrutado viendo a su hija jugar y reír hasta acabar rendida y llevársela Rose a casa. Eva había estado feliz. Salió a la carretera suspirando. ¿Y cómo se lo iba a pagar él? Llevando a la dulce Eva a su casa, llena de mentiras, engaños y falsas ilusiones bajo una fachada de resplandeciente familia feliz. No. No podía pensar así. Palpó su anillo de boda por encima de la ropa, buscando fuerzas. Lo aguantaría todo por el amor que aún profesaba a su mujer pese a las dudas y sobre todo por su hija. Ni ella ni Eva eran responsables de su guerra particular. No dejaría que se manchase su inocencia. Él era el único monstruo que espiaría los pecados de no ser suficiente para su mujer, de haberla descuidado hasta el punto de ocultarle cosas. No dejaría que nadie más cargase con eso.

Intentó alejar su mente de esos funestos pensamientos y al momento pensó en su ayudante, y el regalo que le había hecho. La tarjeta era sencilla. Simplemente ponía "Espero que te guste" y luego en su idioma natal "Feliz cumpleaños y felices fiestas". Al momento supo que había sido ella. Reconocía esa letra esmerada que los estudios en la universidad aún no habían deformado. Se la imaginó en su cuarto tejiendo la bufanda con esas delicadas manos, igual de cuidadosas que cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio. Manos amables que había usado para hacerle un regalo especial, personalizado, lleno de cariño. También vio cómo se emocionaba al abrir su regalo. No pudo evitar ponerle él mismo el collar. Por un momento se planteó si el haber sido el _Secret Santa_ el uno del otro había sido el destino riéndose de él, justo en el momento en que su mente racional le abofeteó recordándole que el azar se podía explicar por unas sencillas cuentas matemáticas. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Estaba mentalmente agotado y empezaba a tener ideas estúpidas. Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a todo o la vorágine de acontecimientos acabaría por engullirle.

Llegó al fin a la residencia de Eva. Ya estaba ahí esperándole, con un elegante abrigo negro, una bufanda gris perla, un bolso y una pequeña maleta. Aparcó el coche y salió del mismo para guardar sus cosas al tiempo que ella se acercaba.

\- Buenas tardes, Adolf. - Aunque le sonrió amable, como siempre, sus ojos no brillaban felices.

\- Buenas tardes, Eva. – La miró preocupado. - ¿Todo bien? – La muchacha dio un pequeño respingo y se llevó una mano a la cara, evitando su mirada.

\- Sí, claro. – Le sonrió más abiertamente, pero seguía sin ser sincero del todo.

Una vez dentro del coche, Eva se quitó la bufanda que llevaba. Se había recogido el pelo con dos trenzas simulando una corona y el resto del pelo suelto. Su cuello estaba al descubierto y Adolf vio el colgante que llevaba. Era el que le había regalado. La duda le asaltó por un momento, haciendo que se preguntase si se lo había puesto porque realmente le había gustado, o porque sabía que había sido él y quería quedar bien. Además estaba nerviosa, lo notaba, y sintió crecer la desazón en él. No era la primera vez que montaban juntos en el coche, aunque es cierto que esta vez, al estar el aeropuerto en las afueras, el viaje sería un poco más largo que cuando iban a casa de Shokichi, y además tampoco estaría la dicharachera Sheila. Seguro que la estaba intimidando otra vez.

Se pusieron en camino y un extraño silencio se instaló entre ellos. No podían decir que fuese incómodo, pero tampoco era especialmente agradable. Adolf no podía evitar mirar a Eva de refilón de cuando en cuando, y cuanto más metros recorrían, más estaba convencido de que no estaba bien. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Eva, si hay algo que te moleste o que te preocupe, puedes decírmelo. – Comentó amablemente.

\- ¿Eh? Ah. No, no. – Hizo un gesto con la mano reforzando sus palabras. – Estoy bien.

Mentira. Era mentira. Lo veía claramente. En cómo agarraba con más fuerza el asa de su bolso, un tic tenso y espontáneo en la comisura de los labios, cómo desviaba su atención a la ventanilla del coche. Además la pregunta parecía haberlo estropeado más aún y se culpó de nuevo. Volvió el silencio más incómodo que antes. Paró en un semáforo y aprovechó para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz. Si seguía así acabaría con dolor de cabeza. La tensión de la reunión familiar, las horas de menos dormidas por la fiesta con sus amigos y sus propios demonios empezaban a hacer mella. Lo que menos necesitaba era que además Eva estuviese a disgusto con él. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

\- Elegí ese colgante para ti porque quiero que cada vez que te lo pongas y te veas en el espejo no se te olvide hacer lo que pone. – Soltó casi sin pensar. Pudo mirarla un momento antes de que el semáforo le permitiese avanzar. Eva le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, con un intenso rubor creciendo en sus mejillas. – Me gustaría verte feliz y disfrutando tu estancia aquí. – Continuó centrando su vista en la carretera. – Y si tienes problemas puedes acudir a mí.

\- ¿M-me lo regalaste t-tú? – Preguntó atónita.

\- Sí… - Adolf carraspeó con un casi imperceptible sonrojo. – ¿No te lo habías imaginado?

\- Tenía mis dudas… - Sonrió feliz ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

La expresión de Eva se relajó al fin, y Adolf se permitió un pequeño suspiro aliviado. Le gustaría no sentir que caminaba sobre cristales cuando estaba con ella. No quería ser una sombra oscura de su vida.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de ver a tus padres? – La pregunta fue inocente, simplemente quería darle conversación.

\- C-claro que sí. – Contestó Eva demasiado rápido. – S-son mis padres. ¿C-cómo no iba a querer verlos? ¿Verdad? – Su respiración estaba agitada y jugueteaba con la correa del bolso nerviosamente.

\- ¿Eva? – Preguntó Adolf preocupado. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No… No es eso… – Se llevó una mano a la cara. Ella también estaba bastante cansada. – Es que hace mucho que no les veo. Hablo con ellos todos los días y eso, pero es que mis padres son un poco… eemm…

\- ¿Sobreprotectores? – Intentó ayudar Adolf.

\- Controladores. – Corrigió Eva con una sonrisa triste acordándose de Michelle. Suspiró. – Sé que no debería hablar así, pero tengo miedo de que vengan con la idea de llevarme para Alemania de nuevo. Que crean que esto no es para mí, que no estoy bien aquí, o que "se me ha pasado la tontería esa de querer estudiar". – Remarcó con unas comillas invisibles. – Soltó un pequeño bufido exasperado y se obligó a mantener la compostura. – Lo siento, no debería estar contándote mis tonterías.

\- No te disculpes. – Le reprochó con voz suave. – Ya te he dicho que puedes contar conmigo. – Adolf meditó un momento sus palabras antes de contestar. – Es normal que te sientas así, y eso no te convierte en una mala hija. – Vio a Eva bajar la cabeza y supo que había dado en el clavo. – Ya eres mayor de edad, estás viviendo fuera del techo de tus padres y descubriendo un mundo más allá. Tienes contradicciones, y es perfectamente normal. Es cierto que ellos te siguen manteniendo y te pagan la carrera, pero no van a llevarte de aquí a la fuerza si te muestras decidida a sacarte tus estudios y labrarte tu futuro. Quieren lo mejor para ti, aunque los métodos no sean siempre los que más te gustarían. – Carraspeó antes de seguir. – Además, si quisieran llevarte a Alemania de nuevo antes hablaría yo con ellos.

Eva se quedó sin aliento mirando a su tutor con un renovado sentimiento de admiración y cariño. Solo en sus sueños pensó que oiría esas palabras de sus labios. Cualquier fórmula que usase para darle las gracias quedaría pobre para lo que sentía.

\- ¿D-de verdad? ¿Hablarías con ellos? – Preguntó temerosa.

\- Claro, Eva. – Frunció el ceño confuso por sus dudas. – Eres feliz aquí. Tienen que verlo. No me gustaría que te llevasen a la fuerza. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Además, eres una gran ayudante. – No era muy amigo de las bromas, de hecho no solían quedarle bien, pero esperó que esta vez ayudase a animar a la muchacha sentada a su lado.

\- Gracias, Adolf. – La emoción se translucía en sus palabras. – Gracias. De verdad

Adolf asintió comprensivo y apretó brevemente su hombro, mostrando su apoyo. No era muy amigo de las palabras en momentos así. Entendía cómo se sentía Eva. A fin de cuentas, él siempre había vivido para hacer lo que sus padres le dijeran. Era como siempre había sido y nunca le había parecido raro, si bien a veces parecían demasiado severos, sabía que le querían y buscaban su bienestar por encima de todo. También es cierto que en su caso, quizá por cómo eran sus padres o por el hecho de haber nacido hombre y no mujer, sus progenitores habían sido bastante más benevolentes con él que lo poco que sabía de la vida de Eva. La recordaba de haber coincidido en eventos en los que asistían los padres de ambos. Había intercambiado algunas frases con ella, pero entre la diferencia de edad, su carácter retraído, y que él mismo reducía al mínimo los contactos con la gente debido a su aspecto intimidante, en su día solo le pareció una chica bonita, sí, pero apocopada, tímida y llena de miedos, pidiendo permiso a sus padres, silenciosamente o de viva voz, para hacer cualquier cosa.

No le costaba imaginarse el resto. Hija única de una familia acaudalada y con influencia en la sociedad con una mentalidad anclada en tiempos pasados. Preparándola para ser la perfecta dama, esposa y señora de su casa, sirviendo a un esposo con el que seguramente se casaría por influencia de sus padres y al que daría hijos para heredar la fortuna familiar. Al menos, eso es lo que había oído siempre en su casa. Por si le quedaban dudas al respecto, las había despejado cuando conoció a sus padres al principio de curso. "No veas qué disgusto nos dio cuando dijo que quería estudiar medicina. – Había dicho su madre. – Ni que lo necesitase para algo. Ya le hemos dicho que puede seguir con el negocio familiar muchas veces, pero en fin, ya que se empeña, al menos que sea en un sitio de confianza". No es que no la dejasen estudiar, pero desde luego esperaban que se dedicase a algo tipo economía o derecho, según dijeron.

Hacía ya varios meses de aquél encuentro. La Eva de entonces poco tenía que ver con la muchacha que estaba ahora sentada a su lado, que, tras sus palabras y a pesar de su nerviosismo, tenía una expresión firme. Empezaba a ser dueña de su vida y no iba a ceder los pocos metros que había avanzado en ese tiempo. Aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para mover los hombros intentando relajar la tensión muscular que empezaba a acumularse en ellos. Echó un pequeño vistazo a Eva y vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó al ver el interrogante en su cara.

\- Estaba pensando en la fiesta de anoche. – Aclaró antes de que él dijese nada. – Qué bien dibuja Akari, ¿verdad? – Soltó una risita. – Creo que nunca había visto a Michelle tan colorada.

\- La verdad es que sí. – Admitió Adolf. – No me imaginaba a Akari haciendo así. Me ha sorprendido gratamente su madurez, teniendo en cuenta los problemas que ha tenido con Joseph.

\- Bueno, creo que no se llevan tan mal. – Frunció el ceño. – Aunque ese beso que le dio no estuvo bien.

\- Eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar. – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo. – De hecho Michelle se fue muy enfadada. Luego se pregunta por qué le evita.

\- Ya… - Eva suspiró con tristeza. – Eso dijo por el grupo que tenemos. Yaeko le decía que había sido una broma y que no se lo tomase tan pecho pero aun así…

\- Bueno, Yaeko y Alex tampoco pueden hablar muy alto sobre qué es correcto y qué no. – Comentó tajantemente.

\- No escogieron el mejor momento, la verdad. Yaeko se volvió a disculpar con nosotras.

\- En fin. – Dijo Adolf agitando la cabeza y suspirando. - ¿Tú lo pasaste bien?

\- Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa y se llevó una mano al colgante. Miró por la ventanilla con aire soñador. – Muy bien.

El resto del camino fueron charlando de cosas más intrascendentales hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Tras dejar el coche en el parking, consultaron la puerta por la que saldrían los señores Frost y se sentaron. A estas alturas la conversación entre ellos había disminuido casi al mínimo. Adolf estaba haciendo de nuevo repaso de todo lo que había preparado. Eva cada poco comprobaba la hora en el móvil y acto seguido en el panel luminoso, como si no confiase en que fuera la misma. Habían anunciado que llegaría con unos 10 minutos de retraso, contando que habían llegado casi un cuarto de hora antes de la hora acordada, la espera iba a ser insufrible. Disculpándose un momento, Adolf se levantó de repente dejando a Eva confusa en el sitio. Cuando ya se estaba preguntando dónde estaría, volvió a sentarse a su lado ofreciéndole un café caliente para llevar de los dos que había comprado en una de las cafeterías circundantes. Habían hecho suficientes horas de incubación juntos en el departamento de la facultad como para saber cómo le gustaba tomarlo.

\- Gracias, Adolf. – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Él hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

\- Así entramos un poco en calor.

Finalmente y con los vasos de plástico en una papelera cercana desde hacía un buen rato, la espera terminó. Cuando empezaron a salir los primeros pasajeros, Eva se levantó del asiento como un resorte, aferrándose al asa de su bolso con ambas manos. Adolf también se levantó y le dirigió una mirada cargada de angustia que él respondió asintiendo y apretándole brevemente el hombro. La muchacha se alejó unos pasos de él cerca de la corriente de gente que salía para que sus padres pudiesen localizarla, hasta que avanzó hacia un par de figuras ya conocidas. Después de dar un abrazo a sus progenitores, se dirigieron hacia él, que tras el pertinente saludo, se ofreció a llevarles la maleta.

\- No hace falta, Adolf. – El señor Frost rió. – ¡Aún no estoy tan mayor!

\- Insisto. – Dijo con una sonrisa amable. – Han tenido un viaje muy largo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- No has cambiado nada. – Suspiró resignado. – Está bien. – Comentó cediéndole el asa de su maleta de ruedas. – Pero solo porque insistes.

\- No es ninguna molestia.

\- Espero que nuestra hija no te haya dado problemas. – Intervino la señora Frost. – Tenemos muy en cuenta que es una responsabilidad y una carga para ti tener que encargarte de ella además de tus asuntos. – Eva, que en ese momento caminaba al lado de su madre, llevó la vista al suelo.

\- Todo lo contrario. – Adolf habló sinceramente. – Es una gran ayuda y de hecho alivia mucha carga de trabajo en el laboratorio.

\- No es necesario que seas tan amable. – Insistió la mujer con un gesto forzadamente cortés. – Te estamos muy agradecidos de todas formas.

\- No es amabilidad. – Respondió sintiéndose muy contrariado pero sin dejar que se notase en sus palabras amables. – Estoy siendo sincero. Es una gran ayudante. – Apreció el suave sonrojo y la leve sonrisa de Eva por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Cedió de palabra, que no de gesto, la mujer, que se giró a su hija con la duda en la mirada. – Esperemos que sea así de verdad. – Volvió a mostrar una sonrisa cortés girándose a Adolf. – ¿Y qué tal tu pequeña? ¡Estará enorme!

Al llegar al coche, Adolf metió la maleta en el coche, y, tras abrirle la puerta a la señora Frost, se sentó ajustándose el cinto. A su lado se sentó el padre de Eva y su madre detrás, dejando a Eva el otro lado del asiento. Eso le permitió mirarla un momento por el retrovisor mientras se ponía el cinto. Tenía la mirada melancólica y aunque deseaba animarla, el señor Frost comenzó a hablarle de su padre.

Eva se sentía invisible. Siempre era así. Una sombra silenciosa al lado de sus padres, como una figurilla de coleccionismo, sin voz ni voluntad más allá que la que sus progenitores le otorgaban. Haz caso, siéntate recta, saluda con educación, deja hablar a los mayores. Sonríe. No des motivos para que te critiquen. No molestes. ¡Maldita sea! Había cumplido ya 18 años. Puede que en California no, pero era legalmente adulta en Alemania. A veces se preguntaba si haberla dejado ir a Estados Unidos se debía también a que ahí seguía siendo menor de edad. Al menos así se sentía ahora. Seguía siendo una cría a los ojos de sus padres, y aunque en privado le decían que se alegraban de que sus éxitos en los estudios, seguían echándola por tierra en público, lo cual le hacía pensar que tan contentos y orgullosos no estaban de ella. ¿A qué había venido ese comentario sobre molestar a Adolf? ¡Sería lo último que haría! Antes se volvería a Alemania… bueno, o por lo menos, dejaría de ser su ayudante si fuera una carga. Es cierto que últimamente había estado más frío con ella… aunque en realidad todos comentaban en el laboratorio que Adolf estaba más taciturno que de costumbre, pero ahora, viéndolo con perspectiva, puede que él también estuviese tenso con este encuentro con sus padres, y más teniendo en cuenta que dormirían en su casa. Pero incluso así, les había dicho firmemente que no era una carga, que era una ayuda para él. ¿Por qué sus padres se empeñaban en no verlo? ¿Por qué no podían decirle por una vez "estamos orgullosos de ti"? ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ser una niña? ¿Cuándo se abriese de piernas para que le hiciesen un bombo, soltar un crío y ser una "mujer realizada"? Hizo una respiración profunda clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano agarrando el bolso.

Se obligó a relajarse. A su izquierda, su madre estaba contando los últimos cotilleos de las altas esferas de la alcurnia. Que si no-se-quién se había casado con no-se-cuál, el hijo de la no-se-cuantas qué guapo es y otras historias que a Eva no le interesaban. Y aunque así fuese, su opinión, o no se la tendrían en cuenta, o no sería acertada en ese momento. Sacó el móvil con disimulo del bolso. Tenía un mensaje de Sheila. Sonrió. Su amiga sabía a la perfección sobre sus sentimientos encontrados para ese día y los venideros y le había prometido que la estaría apoyando, aunque fuese mediante el móvil. No la había fallado.

**Sheila**

_Ey, qué tal todo? (17:48)_

_Ya estás con tus padres? (17:48)_

_Qué tal con Adolf? (17:48)_

**Eva**

_Bueno… (18:23)_

_Supongo que bien (18:23)_

_Mis padres como siempre… (18:23)_

_Con Adolf bien (18:23)_

_Sabes qué? Fue él el que me regaló el colgante ^^ (18:24)_

**Sheila**

_TE LO DIJE! =DDDD (18:24)_

_Sabía que había sido él (18:24)_

_Ahora no te lo vas a quitar nunca, xD (18:24)_

**Eva**

_No seas tonta! (18:25)_

_Acertaste de casualidad xP (18:25)_

**Sheila**

_Entonces todo bien por ahí? De verdad? (18:25)_

**Eva**

_Bueno… (18:25)_

_Tengo la sensación de estar interpretando un papel (18:26)_

_Me noto tensa, y quiero volver a la residencia (18:26)_

_No sé si voy a soportar ver la vida familiar de Adolf… (18:26)_

**Sheila**

_Estaré aquí para lo que pueda ayudarte (18:27)_

_Ojalá pudiera hacer más (18:27)_

**Eva**

_Tranquila (18:28)_

_Haces más de lo que te imaginas ^^ (18:28)_

_Gracias (18:28)_

En ese momento su madre carraspeó mirando a su móvil con el reproche plasmado en el rostro. Con cierta reticencia y agachando la cabeza, guardó su dispositivo en el bolso pese a ver la luz que indicaba un nuevo mensaje de Sheila. Al mirar por la ventana se percató de que se encontraban en un barrio residencial, lo cual significaba que estaría a punto de entrar en casa de Adolf, el lugar en el que hacía su vida familiar, con su esposa y su hija, y al punto notó cómo su estómago se encogía. Ella solo era su ayudante. Nada más. Aunque fuese su invitada, no podía evitar pensar que iba a invadir su vida privada y a conocer una parte de su mundo del que deseaba ser un elemento más, no una simple espectadora. Con cierta angustia, tragó saliva y se obligó a recordarse a sí misma su posición.

Al tiempo que Adolf paraba el motor de su coche a la entrada de su casa, notó Eva cómo se le congelaba la respiración. Tenía la sensación de haber llegado demasiado rápido. Bajó del coche intentando que no le temblasen las piernas. Adolf se dirigió al maletero a sacar su maleta, que se la dio sin apenas mirarla, y la de sus padres, que llevó él mismo. Su rostro severo y sus movimientos ágiles hacían patente su nerviosismo. Sus padres no parecían notarlo, pero incluso aunque fuese así tampoco darían signos de ello.

\- Les enseñaré primero dónde van a dormir. – Comentó amablemente Adolf mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de casa. – Y mientras acabaré de preparar la cena.

Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontraron con Rose esperándoles con la niña en brazos y una sonrisa en los labios. Inmediatamente, mientras dejaban los abrigos en el perchero de la entrada, se acercó a Adolf, que le dio un beso a ella y otro a su hija. Eva no pudo evitar apartar la mirada. Era su esposa, la mujer con la que compartía cama cada noche, lo sabía perfectamente, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Preguntó a los padres de Eva con una sonrisa radiante tras saludarles.

\- Largo. – Comentó la madre de Eva. – Este tipo de viajes siempre son largos. – Miró a la pequeña Dana en brazos de su madre. – Ooohhh… ¿Qué tenemos aquíiiii? – Acarició la mejilla de la niña que se refugió en su madre. – ¡Pero qué grande estás!

Entonces la niña vio a Eva y alargó los brazos hacia ella, intentando coger uno de los prendedores de pelo que llevaba, atraída por su brillo. Le cogió las manitas con cuidado intentando que no le tirase del pelo pero sin hacer daño a la niña. Adolf, que estaba quitándose su gabardina, al momento se puso a su lado para evitar el desastre. Notó los dedos del hombre rozando su cabeza y se quedó paralizada en el sitio, hasta que el hombre consiguió que la niña se soltase. La cogió en brazos mientras se reía.

\- No, no, Dana, no. - Regañó con suavidad. – Perdona, Eva, hoy está un poco nerviosa. – Se disculpó.

\- No pasa nada, Adolf. – Sonrió sonrojada mientras se recolocaba la horquilla.

\- Es una niña muy despierta. – Comentó el señor Frost con una sonrisa. – ¿Verdad?

\- Sale a su padre. – Intervino Rose quitándole a Dana de los brazos. – Adolf, cariño. Lanzó una mirada de indiferencia a Eva. – ¿Les enseñas su habitación?

\- Ah, sí, claro. – Suspiró y se giró a ellos. – Es por aquí.

Siguieron a Adolf por las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Cogió el equipaje de sus invitados, subiendo con una maleta en cada mano, y se dirigieron al cuarto que ocuparían los señores Frost. En la cama, cuidadosamente dobladas, había dos juegos de toallas

\- Les he dejado preparados un set de toallas a cada uno. – Explicó Adolf. – Tienen la luz de la mesita aquí y en este armario hay perchas y baldas para dejar su ropa si lo desean. Además, aunque no creo que las necesiten, hay mantas extras por si pasan frío por la noche. Si necesitan cualquier cosa o algo no es de su agrado no tienen más que decírmelo. – Soltó el aire lentamente haciendo repaso. – Creo que eso es todo. Les dejo un momento para acomodarse. Cuando acaben pueden bajar, no hay prisa.

Tras agradecer a Adolf las indicaciones, él y Eva salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigieron al cuarto de Dana. Estaba recogida, pero se notaba la presencia infantil. Los peluches, los juguetes y algún poster con los dibujos que veía la pequeña.

\- Espero que no te moleste dormir con Dana. – Se disculpó. – No da guerra por la noche, pero si te molesta…

\- Está bien, Adolf. – Le interrumpió. – La niña no me molesta, y solo van a ser unos días. – Miró a la puerta comprobando que estaba arrimada y esbozó una sonrisa triste bajando el tono. – Bastante es que acojas a mis padres como para que encima yo te cause más molestias.

\- Eva, no eres una molestia. – Dijo con voz seria, casi cortante. – Nunca eres una molestia. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, por favor. – Miró a la muchacha, que le devolvió una expresión confusa. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz echándose en cara su brusquedad. – Lo siento. Reconozco que estoy tenso.

\- Saldrá bien, Adolf. – Le posó una mano dubitativa en el brazo. – Ya lo verás.

\- Sí, claro. – Posó su mano en la de Eva, y al momento una brevísima expresión de dolor cruzó su mente. Se giró dándole la espalda y aclarándose la garganta. – Te he dejado toallas y una manta encima de esta cómoda. Por la niña. – Aclaró. – Si tienes que dejar el bolso déjalo aquí también, que ella no llega. – Suspiró más tranquilo volviéndose a ella. – Puedes dejar ropa en el armario de Dana. He puesto perchas grandes por si tienes que colgar algo. – Se encontró con una sonrisa amable de Eva, que evitó sus ojos.

\- Gracias, Adolf.

\- Si necesitas algo…

\- Te lo diré. – Le interrumpió con voz suave y la vista en la cama, pasando la mano por uno de los peluches.

\- Te dejo acomodarte. – Comentó tenso bajando la voz mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. – Eva sonrió, y él quiso creer que era sincera. – Bajo contigo ya.

En el salón se encontraba Rose sentada en el sofá. A sus pies, en una manta con dibujitos, se encontraba Dana jugando con un peluche en forma de gato. Su madre tenía uno en la mano con forma de perro que al apretarle una de las patas ladraba y hacía reír a la niña. Al aparecer en el salón Adolf y Eva, la pequeña tiró el gatito a un lado y agarrándose del sofá, con ayuda de su madre, se levantó intentando avanzar hacia su padre, pero a los dos pasos se cayó de culo, poniendo un gesto infantil frustrado muy gracioso. Adolf la cogió de las manitas para levantarla y la cogió en brazos. Al girarse a Eva con una sonrisa para mostrarle uno de los orgullos de su vida, se encontró unos ojos melancólicos y unos labios forzosamente sonrientes.

\- Mira cómo busca a su papá. – Comentó Eva disimulando la sequedad de su boca.

\- Sí, siempre lo hace. – Rose se levantó del sofá y avanzó hasta Adolf, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Eva les miró con la expresión amable fija en su rostro. Al menos todos los años que había pasado aprendiendo "buenos modales" y a comportarse en público le valían ahora para poder disimular la angustia que sentía al ver al hombre del que estaba enamorada con su hija y su mujer, a las que sabía que adoraba por encima del todo.

\- ¿Acabamos de preparar ya la cena, cielo? – Preguntó Rose con voz melosa.

\- Sí, claro. – Se giró a Eva. – ¿Te importa quedarte un poco con Dana?

\- No claro. – Extendió los brazos a la niña. – ¿Vienes conmigo, Dana?

\- Eeeevaaaaa… - Balbuceó la niña feliz dejándose coger. Le agarró las manitas antes de las llevase a su pelo de nuevo.

\- Oh. – Comentó Rose con sorpresa. - ¿Sabe tu nombre?

\- Eehh… - Se sonrojó. – M-Marcos se empeñó en que se aprendiese algún nombre. – Buscó apoyo en Adolf que sonrió dándole la razón. – Supongo que se aprendió el mío porque era fácil. Luego se enfadó porque no se aprendió el suyo. – Se encogió de hombros con un mohín gracioso. La mujer abrió la boca para responder, pero Adolf la interrumpió.

\- Rose, van a bajar los señores Frost, tenemos que preparar la cena. – Dijo bajando el tono. – Eva, si necesitas algo, esteremos en la cocina.

\- Claro, Adolf.

Tras ver a Adolf dedicándolas una mirada antes de salir, Eva vio al matrimonio alejarse, así que bajó a la niña al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la frente intentando refrenar sus ganas de salir corriendo. Por suerte, la pequeña tiró de su vestido reclamando su tención.

\- Vamos a caminar hasta el sofá, Dana.

La agarró de las manitas visualizando de nuevo el cuadro de familia feliz que acababa de ver. A su vez recordó los comentarios muy poco halagadores que hacía Michelle sobre Rose. Podría haber indagado más, y puede que Michelle le hubiera dicho a qué venían esos comentarios ácidos, pero ¿qué iba a conseguir con eso? Sabía que Adolf la amaba, y aunque a veces se aferrase a ese maldito anillo que llevaba al cuello más como una carga que como un alivio, ella no era nadie para meterse ahí. Además, realmente ella no conocía a Rose más que de oídas. Personalmente apenas había tratado con ella muy poco. La primera vez fue cuando llegó a California, pero en aquél entonces estaba tan cohibida que apenas abrió la boca. Había estado en la fiesta de anoche en casa de Shokichi pero, además de evitarla por motivos obvios y porque prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, ella tampoco estaba muy participativa con el resto de asistentes. En su fuero interno admitía a regañadientes que ella misma tampoco sabría cómo estaría en una fiesta en la que solo tuviese trato con una persona, aunque también era cierto que Rose ya debería haber tenido trato con la mayoría más que de sobra de otras ocasiones. Suspiró alejando los funestos pensamientos que querían empezar a forjarse en su mente contra la mujer y centró la atención en Dana, que se sentó en la manta con su gatito. Ella cogió el perro y ladró haciendo reír a la pequeña.

En la cocina Rose preparaba una ensalada mientras Adolf preparaba uno de sus aliños especiales. El horno ya estaba caliente para acabar de cocinar el plato que había preparado y el mousse de limón que había hecho esa mañana ya estaba distribuido en copas de helado individuales con el borde escarchado de azúcar. Antes de servir haría una filigrana con la monda de uno de los limones, que usaría para decorar junto con unas hojas de menta fresca.

\- ¿No debería ir con la niña? – Comentó Rose.

\- ¿Por qué? – Adolf frunció el ceño extrañado.

\- Bueno, está con una desconocida. – Comentó amable Rose, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Está con Eva. – Dijo con tono suave firme. – Es una chica responsable, la niña está bien. ¿Puedes acercarme el aceite?

\- Qué bien conoces a tu ayudante. – Adolf sintió un latigazo en el estómago al tiempo que miraba a su mujer. Sonreía. ¿Había usado un tono ácido o había sido su mente cansada?

\- Trabajo con ella en el laboratorio. – Respondió sucintamente. – Y a la niña le cae bien.

\- Claro, cielo. – Le posó una mano en la cintura a Adolf. - ¿Llevo esto a la mesa?

Adolf asintió y Rose salió de la cocina con el cuenco de ensalada en la mano. Consultó el tiempo que quedaba para que acabase lo que tenía en el horno, echándole un vistazo a la comida de paso. Se apoyó con una mano en la encimera y con la otra se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo

Los señores Frost bajaron, y su madre tomó asiento al lado de su hija, que jugaba con la pequeña Dana. Eva tenía que mostrarse alegre, o su madre empezaría a preguntar. La niña, al ver más gente, quiso subirse al sofá con movimientos torpes para tener una perspectiva mejor. Con una sonrisa la cogió y la sentó en su regazo, dejándole un dedo para que lo agarrase.

\- Mira qué feliz está. – Comentó su madre al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba una baba a la pequeña.

\- Es bastante tranquila. – Eva movió las piernas simulando un caballo al trote y la niña balbuceó contenta mirando a la muchacha sin saber qué estaba pasando.

\- Y mira qué bien está contigo. – Alabó su madre. – Ya verás cuando tengas tú uno. Ser madre es muy bonito. – Sentenció.

\- N-no creo que estuviese preparada. – No quería contradecir a su madre, pero la última cosa que se planteaba ahora en su vida era si tendría hijos.

\- Bobadas. – Dijo su madre con un gesto de desdén. – A tu edad empecé a salir yo con tu padre. Aunque – soltó una risita mirando coquetamente a su marido. – ya nos conocíamos de vista.

\- Ni siquiera tengo pareja. – Alegó Eva intentando que dejase de insistir. Si su madre notó la sutil diferencia entre decir "novio" y "pareja" no pareció notarlo.

\- Bueno, bueno. Todo llegará. – Sentenció con una sonrisa. – En el último cóctel al que fuimos nos preguntaron por ti unos cuantos chicos, ¿verdad cariño? – Su marido asintió con un leve gesto y volvió a mirarla con Dana encima. – Ya verás. – Añadió orgullosa. – Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

Eva apartó la vista al lado opuesto al que estaba su madre con un gesto de disgusto y se topó con unos pies. Al levantar la vista, dio un pequeño bote al encontrarse con Adolf. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero al parecer el suficiente como para notar una mirada de lástima en sus ojos. No dijo nada, pero su expresión la hizo sentir aún peor sabiendo que ahí sí que no podría hacer nada él.

Adolf les ofreció bebida que el padre de Eva aceptó gustoso mientras éste se interesaba por los proyectos en los que estaba metido el decano. Rose apareció y enseguida la señora Frost se deshizo en halagos hacia la buena educación y la tranquilidad de la niña que jugaba en el suelo, que la mujer aceptó con un exceso de humildad. La madre de Eva lamentaba lo mucho que hacía que no tenía un niño pequeño cerca y lo mucho que alegraban la casa, mientras ambas intercambiaban anécdotas. Eva miraba, sonreía, asentía y aportaba alguna frase puntualmente.

Era todo tan falso. Tan forzado. Tan artificial. Había olvidado lo que suponía una reunión formal con gente ajena al círculo más interno de la familia, y, honestamente, hubiera preferido seguir sin recordarlo. Sus padres, especialmente su madre, no le tenía aprecio a Rose. En un mundo en la que tu estatus e impacto en la sociedad depende de los rumores, la mujer de Adolf no estaba en una posición precisamente privilegiada. En cambio, ahí estaba, charlando con ella como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo. Le asqueaba. Al menos Adolf sí gozaba de buena reputación y su padre, menos propenso a fingir, parecía tener una charla agradable con él.

Pese a que no era especialmente amante de la tecnología, quería coger su móvil y enfrascarse con él hablando con Sheila hasta que llegase la hora de dormir. O mejor, de volver a su residencia y acabar con esa reunión pero, por la buena marcha de la velada, seguiría con la máscara de sociabilidad aunque la goma se clavase en su cabeza.

El estruendoso timbre que indicaba el final del tiempo de horno resonó, y Adolf, con una breve disculpa, se dirigió a la cocina. Rose tras coger a la niña, les guió hasta el comedor. Habían despejado rincón con un pequeño corralito donde dejó a Dana con algunos juguetes y unos cuantos cojines.

\- Se dormirá dentro de poco. – Aclaró Rose. – Así la podemos vigilar mientras cenamos. – Sonrió. – Voy a ayudar a Adolf a traer todo.

Volvieron con una elegante bandeja llena de canapés, vino y paté a las finas hierbas con panecillos. Tras dejarlas en la mesa, llenar las copas y un escueto "que aproveche" por parte de Adolf, empezaron a cenar. La conversación era la típica charla intrascendental y aburrida, empezando por Rose preguntando por el viaje hasta que la madre de Eva decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

\- Por cierto, el heredero del clan Gustav Newton trabaja en vuestra universidad, ¿verdad? ¿Le conoces, Adolf? ¿Tienes trato con él?

Eva miró a su plato con los ojos muy abiertos reprimiendo una sonrisa. Que si conocía a Joseph. ¿Es que había alguien en la universidad que no conociese a Joseph? Su tutor dio un sorbo a su copa de vino y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

\- Sí, le conozco. – Empezó con un tono firme. – Su despacho está cerca del mío.

\- ¿Y cómo es? – Preguntó la mujer con interés. – ¿Es tan galante y apuesto como dicen por ahí? – Esta vez incluso Eva levantó la vista mirando a su madre anonadada. – Ay, hija, entiéndeme. – Bajó el volumen a un tono confidente. – Es que dicen que está en esa universidad porque se encaprichó de una mujer. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¡Un hombre de su categoría! ¿Es verdad eso?

Eva, tensa, intentando mantener la compostura, miró a Adolf de refilón, que cogió aire antes de contestar, sin dar muestras de sorprenderse ante la pregunta.

\- No estoy al tanto de los rumores que rodean al señor Joseph. Sin embargo, trato con él y puedo decir que es un excelente profesional. – Señaló. Pese a que por fuera tenía una actitud relajada por dentro se debatía entre la exasperación y el sarcasmo. Seguramente si le preguntasen a Joseph sobre ese famoso "encaprichamiento" incluso daría las medidas de Michelle. Todas.

\- Oh, vamos, Adolf, estás entre amigos. Y cuando el río suena, agua lleva. – La mujer rió condescendiente. – No va a salir de aquí. ¿O es que no tienes mucho trato con él?

\- El suficiente. – Respondió escuetamente. Le estaba costando no cortar la conversación de raíz. – Colaboramos en algunos proyectos y coincidimos en algunos eventos, pero no hablamos de nuestras relaciones sentimentales.

\- Qué pena. – Comentó la mujer con pesadumbre. – Me gustaría saber quién es esa mujer, porque, que yo sepa, sigue soltero… ¿verdad? Tiene que ser una mujer estupenda, aunque no muy lista si es que se ha atrevido a rechazarle. – Eva tuvo que simular limpiarse los labios con su servilleta para ocultar la sonrisa. – Aunque seguro que él podría aspirar a más. Seguro que podría tener a sus pies a cualquier mujer, no sé para qué perder el tiempo con una que no le hace caso. Pero bueno, – añadió con cierto aire de suficiencia. – es bien sabido que unas faldas pueden perder a un hombre.

En ese momento su marido se aclaró la garganta discretamente y la mujer se calló al momento. Eva sabía por qué. Los rumores decían que precisamente Adolf era uno de esos hombres que habían perdido el sentido por una mujer, y, siendo ella una de las que más apoyaban esa teoría, el comentario no había sido nada afortunado. El silencio roto solo por el sonido de cubiertos empezaba a alargarse demasiado. Por suerte para ellos, la pequeña Dana empezó a llamar a su padre de pie en el corralito. Al momento, Adolf se levantó y se agachó a su lado, haciéndole unas carantoñas. Cuando hizo intención de irse, la niña empezó a hacer pucheros a punto de llorar, así que la cogió en brazos. Enseguida se acomodó en él cerrando los ojos.

\- Tiene sueño. – Explicó. – Si me disculpáis voy a acostarla.

\- Tranquilo, cielo. – Rose se levantó yendo hacia él. – Ya la acuesto yo. – En cuanto cogió a la niña de los brazos de Adolf, abrió los ojos y protestó sonoramente, hasta que vio a su madre, que se relajó. – Sigue cenando tranquilo.

Adolf tomó asiento de nuevo un poco reticente. Acostar a Dana era uno de sus momentos favoritos. El poder dejarla tranquila en su camita, leerle algo, o juguetear con ella con el peluche que escogiese para dormir antes de arroparla le inspiraba una paz que pocas cosas podían dársela. Y a su mujer le parecía bien. De hecho la niña ponía menos pegas para ir a dormir con él que con ella. Fachada. Todo por la maldita fachada y quedar bien delante de los señores Frost. No podía culparla, pero eso no evitaba que le incomodase. Por suerte la voz del padre de Eva interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Es una niña muy tranquila. – Comentó con una sonrisa amable. – Ha salido a ti.

\- Hmm… - Hizo un sonido de asentimiento intentando que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciese para tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca. – Rose también es tranquila. – Intentó sonreír y que su tono no fuese tan frío, pero no lo consiguió. – Notaba la mirada preocupada de Eva.

\- Ya, ya. – Asintió su madre insistiendo animada. – Pero mira cómo te llama a ti. Es un encanto de niña.

\- Sí. Es un encanto. – Repitió de manera casi mecánica mirando la botella de vino. Carraspeó intentando centrarse. – Si habéis acabado, voy a traer el segundo plato.

Cogió la bandeja casi sin poder ocultar su temblor de manos. Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente con los de Eva y apartó la vista al momento. No quería preocuparla más. No podía verle flaquear. Ya en la cocina se permitió resoplar hasta sacar el aire de los pulmones. No quería volver a dejarles solos, pero no pudo esperar a que volviese Rose. Se sentía ahogarse. ¿Qué esa niña se parecía a él? La amaba con locura, pero cuanto mayor era, menos parecidos encontraba con él o cualquiera de su familia, al menos físicamente, aunque quisiera engañarse y pensar que la genética es caprichosa. Con unos guantes, sacó del horno, ya templado, el rollo de carne relleno que había cocinado, junto con las patatas gratinadas. Cortó raciones para todos y lo sirvió en una fuente preparada para ello. Al menos eso le permitió distraerse lo suficiente como para que, al volver, poder retomar una actitud más calmada.

Ya en el comedor, recogió los platos de todos y les sirvió la ración, rellenando las copas vacías. Al poco de sentarse, Rose volvió a aparecer anunciando que la pequeña se había dormido al fin. Llevaba consigo un pequeño walkie talkie.

\- La he acostado aquí abajo. – Le dijo en voz baja a su marido. – La chica va a dormir en la habitación, así que cuando se vaya a preparar la subimos. – Adolf asintió.

\- ¿Habéis pensado ya un colegio para Dana? – Preguntó la madre de Eva con interés.

\- Bueno. – Comenzó Rose. – No hemos decidido ninguno aún, pero sí tenemos alguno en mente. – Miró a Adolf sonriente, que volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Habéis pensado en llevarla antes a una guardería? – Insistió. – Le viene bien relacionarse con otros niños, y el paso al colegio es menos traumático. – Explicó con grandilocuencia. – Incluso un tutor particular, o una niñera podría servir. Así se acostumbraría a no teneros siempre al lado y os deja más libertad.

\- Oh. – Comentó Rose llevándose una mano al pecho con afectación. – La verdad es que no lo hemos pensado. Nos gusta tenerla con nosotros y no nos agrada la idea de niñeras. – Buscó la mano de Adolf para darle un apretón cariñoso. Solo Rose notó la tensión en sus dedos, pero su rostro no se inmutó. - ¿Verdad, cariño?

\- Sí. – Apoyó esbozando una sonrisa muy poco natural. – Nos gusta tenerla cerca.

Adolf había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no retirar la mano en cuanto sintió el roce de los dedos de Rose. ¿Qué no le gustaban las niñeras? ¿Y Becky? ¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa? Había pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de gente sincera, como Shokichi, Michelle, Joseph, incluso Eva, y ese nivel de cinismo por parte de todos los sentados a esa mesa le estaba asqueando. Se obligó a relajarse. Se repitió a sí mismo que Becky sólo había ido el tiempo que había estado su mujer organizando la llegada de los señores Frost. Inconscientemente miró a Eva. Tenía la mirada ausente y melancólica, sumida en sus asuntos, invisible para el resto de la mesa. Sin voz. Le recordó el día que la conoció, la misma actitud. No podía consentirlo, eso no era ella. Se centró en su comida y puso atención a lo que hablaban principalmente su mujer y la madre de Eva, con intervenciones del otro hombre.

\- Solo comento que el nivel de un colegio o una universidad viene marcado por el nivel exigido por el profesorado, que a su vez depende de un superior. – Comentaba el señor Frost. – No sé si un japonés por mucho que haya trabajado en la NASA es lo más adecuado para dirigir una universidad americana.

\- Precisamente el hecho de haber trabajado en la NASA ha proporcionado a la Universidad de buenos proyectos de investigación. – Intervino Adolf. – ¿Verdad, Eva? - La vio dar un pequeño respingo, al verse incluida de repente en la conversación.

\- Sí. – Apoyó. – Además se interesa mucho por todo lo que pasa. Y a-ayuda mucho a los alumnos de intercambio

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó su madre. – ¿En qué sentido?

\- Intenta facilitar las cosas a los alumnos de otros países… - Su madre la miró con una ceja enarcada. – Y a-a veces pasa por el laboratorio… - Siguió insegura, y miró a Adolf buscando apoyo.

\- Es el último responsable de las becas y los proyectos, así que le gusta tener controlado personalmente en qué se gasta el dinero de la universidad.

\- Bueno, al menos parece una persona responsable.

Eva volvió la vista a su plato, agarrando los cubiertos con un poco más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Tanto ella como Adolf sabían que Shokichi era un buen profesional, pero si por lo que fuese hacía sospechar a sus padres, le investigaban y daban con su faceta más paternal y juerguista, tenía miedo de que la llevasen de allí. Pese a que la conversación empezaba a ir por otros derroteros, sentía la mirada de su madre en ella aún. Al levantar la vista hacia ella, tenía la vista centrada en su cuello.

\- ¿Y ese collar, cariño? – Preguntó. – No recuerdo habértelo visto.

\- E-es mi regalo de _Secret Santa_… - Respondió acariciándolo inconscientemente.

\- Es verdad, con todo el ajetreo de estos días se me había olvidado preguntarte. – Lo cogió en la mano examinándolo con interés. – ¿Sabes quién fue?

\- No… – Respondió ruborizándose y conteniéndose para no mirar a Adolf.

\- Desde luego la persona que te lo regaló te conoce bien. – Alabó su madre.

\- Y tiene buen gusto. – Reafirmó su padre, que también lo miró. – Es muy bonito.

\- Sí, lo sé… - Dijo a media voz volviendo la atención a su cena.

\- A Adolf le regalaron una bufanda de punto. – Comentó Rose con tono excesivamente cantarín. – Hecha a mano.

\- Rose… - Llamó Adolf con suavidad. No quería que sacase el tema. Rose no sabía que había sido Eva y no quería ponerla en un compromiso. No le gustaba nada por dónde estaba yendo la conversación. Vio a la muchacha tensarse y detenerse durante un instante con la comida a medio camino de la boca.

\- Qué detalle. – Comentó la madre de Eva. – ¿Y cómo es?

\- Es una anguila eléctrica. – Forzó una risita. – Se ve que alguien se enteró que trabaja con ellas y no se le ocurrió otra cosa. – Añadió con cierto desdén.

\- Ah. – Respondió la señora Frost con desilusión. – Pues vaya. Un poco… ehh… - Intentó buscar unas palabras que no fuesen ofensivas, pero Rose se le adelantó.

\- Infantil, la verdad. – Terminó tajante. – Seguramente no conoce a mi Adolf.

Adolf vio cómo Eva guardaba una mano temblorosa bajo la mesa. Estaba roja, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y demasiado brillantes. Sintió una oleada de furia creciendo desde la boca de su estómago. Que precisamente fuese su mujer la responsable de hacerla sentir mal solo añadía leña a ese fuego. Cogió aire antes de hablar.

\- A mí me gusta. – Espetó cortante. – Es bonita, abriga, está bien hecha y quien la haya hecho la ha tejido con cariño y dedicándole su tiempo libre. Cualquiera puede comprar algo en una tienda. De hecho el espíritu del _Secret Santa_ consiste en regalar algo personalizado y yo lo he tenido. A mí no me parece infantil.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Rose miró a su marido, que masticaba con rabia su cena, con cierta incredulidad sin entender por qué se había ofendido. Los señores Frost también estaban volcados en acabar su cena, mientras que su hija comía a pequeños bocados nerviosos. Miró de nuevo a su marido, que no le devolvió el gesto y a Eva de nuevo. La sombra de los celos y su inquina hacia la ayudante de su marido afloraron en ese momento.

\- ¿Y qué regalaste tú, Eva? – Preguntó la mujer con inocencia. Internamente sonrió maliciosa al ver los ojos desorbitados de la chica mirándola.

\- Es secreto. – Respondió escueta en voz queda mirando a Adolf sin saber descifrar su mirada. Estaba pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

\- Bueno, pero ¿le gustó a quien se lo regalaste? – Preguntó su madre, amable, viendo cómo transcurría la conversación y, de paso, echándole un capote a su hija.

\- Sí. – Respondió con cierta ilusión. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa agachando la mirada. – Yo creo que sí.

\- Eso es lo importante. – Apoyó su padre. – Que al final todos estén contentos.

Los señores Frost se las apañaron para desviar la conversación a algo que no fuesen regalos y tanto Adolf como Eva se pudieron relajar un poco, aunque Rose seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Al terminar con lo que estaban, entre ella y su marido retiraron los platos. Nada más cruzar la puerta de la cocina y posar la vajilla, Adolf se dispuso a acabar de adornar los mousses de limón.

\- Ve con ellos, ahora llevo todo esto. – Le dijo a Rose.

\- Fue ella, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con acritud. – La que te regaló la bufanda. – Resopló. – Porque vaya cómo te has puesto.

Adolf quedó estático en el sitio mirando a su mujer con incredulidad.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió lo más calmado que pudo, que no fue mucho. – Pero fuese ella u otra persona, estás hablando de nuestros amigos. – Estaba pasando un limón por el grifo para empezar a sacar tiras finas de monda con las que adornaría los recipientes, así que no vio a su mujer fruncir el ceño al oír la palabra "nuestros". – Agradecería que lo tuvieses en cuenta.

\- Claro, cielo. – Respondió con voz tensa al tiempo que volvía al comedor.

Cuando volvió al comedor con la bandeja, su mujer y los señores Frost tenían una animada conversación. Sirvió los postres en silencio. Quería irse a dormir. Estaba cansado, hastiado y con pocas ganas de aguantar más tonterías. Eva, parecía haber desconectado del mundo y a él ganas no le faltaban.

\- Rose, tengo que felicitarte. – Empezó la madre de Eva. – La cena ha sido excelente.

\- Oh, no me tienen que dar las gracias a mí. – Acarició el brazo de Adolf. – Es todo cosa de mi marido. – Respondió henchida de orgullo. – No sé qué haría sin él.

\- Adolf, ¿has preparado todo esto incluso yéndonos a buscar? – Preguntó sorprendida.

\- Así es. – Respondió con tono neutro. – No ha sido nada, me gusta cocinar.

\- ¿Verdad que es una joya? – Insistió Rose prácticamente colgada de su brazo.

\- Desde luego que sí. – Apoyó la señora Frost.

\- ¿A ti te ha gustado la comida, Eva? – Preguntó Rose con una expresión ufana.

\- Sí, claro. – Miró a su tutor con una sonrisa sincera. – Está todo muy bueno. Gracias, Adolf. – Le pareció que Rose fruncía el ceño un momento, así que apartó la vista enseguida.

\- Ahora en vacaciones cocina él la mayoría de las veces. ¿Verdad, cielo?

\- Bueno, al final la cocina no se diferencia mucho de un laboratorio. – Explicó Adolf. – Es seguir unos pasos, tener cuidado y ponerle mimo.

\- Mira Eva. – Bromeó su madre. – Con eso de ser ayudante de laboratorio cuando aprendas a cocinar igual hasta se te da bien. – Rió su propia gracia.

\- ¿No sabes cocinar? – Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa y ojos fríos, ignorando el toque que le dio su marido bajo la mesa.

\- No. – Eva agachó la cabeza. Claro que no sabía cocinar, no lo había necesitado. Tanto en la residencia, como viviendo con sus padres siempre había habido alguien que había cocinado (y ni siquiera había sido su madre en la mayoría de las ocasiones). Y ahora volvía a estar en una residencia a pensión completa. Pese a todo, empezaba a sentirse una inútil y tenía la sensación de que Rose estaba demasiado pendiente de ella. Casi prefería ser invisible. – Aún no. – Añadió con dignidad. – Pero aprenderé. Lo que ha dicho Adolf es verdad, todo es tener paciencia y mimo. – Añadió con firmeza.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Rió su madre. – No te creas que es tan fácil. A mí no me gusta cocinar, la verdad. De hecho los fines de semana mi marido y yo pedimos a un catering. No puedes decir que cocinar es fácil hasta que no lo has intentado.

\- Y MI Adolf lleva años cocinando. – Dijo Rose remarcando el "mi" mientras miraba a Eva.

\- Rose. – Intervino Adolf. – Ya les ha quedado claro.

\- Sólo presumo de ti, tesoro. – Le cogió de la mano y se la llevó a los labios en un beso tierno. – Estoy segura de que Eva aprenderá a cocinar cuando se ponga. – Terminó con un ligero retintín.

\- Sí. – Su madre no dio muestras de notar el tono de Rose. – Porque hombres como Adolf no hay muchos.

Siguieron haciendo comentarios sobre cocinar y comida mientras daban cuenta de sus postres. Eva agradecía que fuese un mousse ligero, porque el nudo que tenía en la garganta y en el estómago le estaba dificultando la tarea considerablemente. Se sentía absurda. No encajaba ahí. Notaba la animadversión que despertaba en Rose, y por un momento pensó que tenía que ver con el hecho de que le atraía Adolf, pese a que estaba casi convencida de no haber dado muestras de ello. Y sus padres se empeñaban en seguir dejándola mal. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí. De pronto Rose se rió.

\- La verdad es que siempre me ha hecho gracia eso de "ayudante de laboratorio". – Recalcó las tres palabras con grandilocuencia. – Me recuerda de hecho a "ayudante de cocina". Por algún motivo me imagino a alguien con una bata lavando probetas, o algo así, como un perrito faldero detrás de otra persona.

\- Los ayudantes de laboratorio se denominan así porque ayudan. Y son independientes, aunque sigan ciertas pautas. – Soltó Adolf con voz seria. – Son imprescindibles y alivian mucha carga de trabajo, sobre todo en las tareas más rutinarias. Un laboratorio no funciona sin ayudantes.

\- Cariño, no me malinterpretes. – Replicó Rose con afectación llevándose una mano al pecho. – Simplemente era una analogía. Entiendo que sean imprescindibles, pero supongo que no tienen la misma categoría que el investigador principal. – Recalcó. – Pues eso, como un chef y su ayudante de cocina.

\- No. No tiene nada que ver. – Adolf empezaba a sonar irritado. – He hecho la analogía de cocinar y seguir un protocolo de laboratorio, pero un laboratorio y una cocina no tiene nada que ver.

\- Hablaba de rangos. – A Rose le costaba mantener la sonrisa. – Nada más.

\- Un ayudante de laboratorio puede estar tan capacitado como cualquier otra persona que se mueva dentro de un centro de investigación, incluso más que algunos denominados "profesionales". Soy capaces de seguir y ejecutar órdenes complejas de un superior. – Estaba enfadado. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Si esto era un ataque a Eva no sabía por qué lo hacía. – Lo que has dicho es muy ofensivo, así que le debes una disculpa a Eva. – Concluyó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ah. – A Rose se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Miro a Eva como quien mira el hijo feo de unos amigos e intenta poner buena cara pese a no sentirlo. – Disculpa Eva, no quería ofenderte.

\- No importa… - Añadió en voz baja sin apenas mirarla.

\- Mi marido cree que sí. – Insistió en un tono ácido. – Así que acepta mis disculpas.

\- Claro. Las acepto. – Apenas musitó bajando la vista, pero el silencio reinante permitió que se la oyese más que de sobra.

La tensión en el ambiente se mascaba. Una leve arruga en el ceño de Adolf mostraba su estado de humor. Rose por su parte había perdido la sonrisa. La señora Frost dio un toque a su hija por debajo de la mesa. Al levantar la vista, Eva se encontró con un gesto de reproche en el rostro de su madre, como si, de alguna forma, la culpase a ella que el matrimonio discutiese. Se sintió peor aún. Ella no había hecho nada. Había sido Rose la que había desprestigiado el trabajo que realizaba con Adolf, y su amado tutor había defendido su labor, pero ella no se lo había pedido. Su madre le hizo un leve gesto de cabeza hacia los Reinhardt y no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios iba a meterse ahí? Cogió aire con calma. Quería irse a casa. Lo soltó lentamente vistiendo de nuevo su máscara de cortesía y, aunque habló, no fueron sus palabras las que sonaron, si no las de la tan entrenada fachada social que la obligaban a usar frente a otras personas.

\- No te preocupes, Adolf. – Sentía su voz ajena a ella completamente. – Es normal que a la gente que no está en un laboratorio le sea un poco confuso cómo funciona uno. – Esbozó una sonrisa amable, falsa, la sonrisa que su madre esperaba que diese. – Estoy segura de que Rose solo buscaba explicarlo de forma sencilla.

Adolf la miró extrañado. Al ver sus ojos fríos y su sonrisa sin sentimiento, supo lo que pasaba. Agradecía de corazón lo que acababa de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla caer en las redes de los convencionalismos y las falsedades de la sociedad. Ella no. Era demasiado pura para perder su honestidad. Llegó a ver un pequeño tic en la comisura de sus labios y se sintió aliviado. Solo iban a ser seis días. Casi una semana aguantando eso, nada más. Luego volvería a su rutina. Si ella podía hacerlo, él también.

\- Disculpad, me he pasado de la raya. – Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. – Hace poco tuve una pequeña discusión con uno de los profesores de la facultada de… - Suspiró. – de la facultad de filosofía. – Aclaró. Intentó usar una voz que sonase lo suficientemente confiada para que se lo creyesen. – Me he acordado de ello y he descargado contigo. Perdona, Rose.

\- No pasa nada cariño. – Le agarró la mano con una sonrisa. – Este mes ha tenido mucho trabajo. – Aclaró a los señores Frost. – Y mi comentario no ha sido el más afortunado.

\- Es cierto. – Intervino el padre de Eva. – Antes me estabas comentando sobre ese proyecto en el que estáis metidos.

Con la conversación desviada a temas más neutrales, Eva pudo volver a centrarse en su postre mediado. Estaba delicioso, pero no tenía nada de hambre. Pese a todo era un postre que, al igual que el resto de la cena, había hecho Adolf con sus propias manos. Por ese motivo seguía comiéndolo. No iba a tener muchas ocasiones de probar cosas hechas por él y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad cuando la tenía delante. Se lo imaginó con el mandil, cocinando con ese mimo que había nombrado. Como cuando trabajaban codo con codo. Movimientos ágiles y precisos. La imagen mental que se estaba haciendo del hombre cocinando por algún motivo despertaba en ella sus instintos primaros. Seguro que su mujer ni siquiera lo apreciaba. Ese pensamiento la abofeteó recordándole que Adolf es un hombre casado. Ella solo era una intrusa.

Terminaron los postres en un ambiente más distendido y Adolf les propuso continuar la charla en el salón, ofreciendo una copa a los señores Frost. Él aceptó un whisky y, tanto ella como Eva, simplemente aceptaron una copita de vino dulce, Rose se quedaría recogiendo la mesa y se uniría al terminar. En el momento en que se levantaron, Eva volvió a notar la mano de su madre, que señaló a la mujer de Adolf brevemente con la cabeza.

Seis días. Aguantaría seis días más. Había aguantado 18 años sin poder ser ella misma. Podía soportarlo una semana más.

\- Rose, son muchas cosas. Déjame ayudarte. – Ofreció con voz amable.

\- Oh, gracias. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

En silencio, fueron apilando las copas, cuencos de mousse y cubiertos para llevarlos a la cocina. Eva no quería estar ahí. Ni en ese cuarto, ni con esa mujer, ni en ese ambiente falso, ni siquiera con sus padres. Quería volver a su residencia, con sus amigos, con Sheila, o al laboratorio con Adolf, donde nadie les molestaba, y podía ser ella misma. Una vez todo estuvo en la cocina, metieron todo en el lavavajillas siguiendo las indicaciones de Rose entre sonrisas, "por favores", "disculpas" y otras fórmulas de cortesía manidas. En cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta del electrodoméstico, Eva se dirigía a la puerta para ir al salón con sus padres y Adolf, cuando notó la mano de Rose agarrando su brazo.

\- Por cierto, "querida". – Le dijo con tono bajo, amenazante, remarcando la última palabra. – No sé por qué MI marido se ha encariñado con alguien como tú. – La miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. – Pero conozco a las de tu clase. El papel de niña buena está muy visto.

\- ¿Q-qué? – Eva se quedó congelada en el sitio. La expresión simpática de Rose se había desvanecido. Ahora solo la miraba con sorna. Tragó saliva. – ¿Qué dices?

\- No te hagas la tonta. – Escupió las palabras. – He visto cómo miras a MI Adolf. – Levantó la mano enseñándole el anillo. – ¿Ves esto? – Movió los dedos. – Adolf es mío. MI marido. Aléjate de él. Sé lo que pretendes.

Esto era demasiado. No aguantaba más. Estaba harta de que la pisaran, estaba harta de que todo el mundo hablase por ella, pensase por ella, actuase por ella. Se liberó de la mano de Rose y dio un paso hacia ella, cuadrándose.

\- Si te refieres a que pretendo ganarme su confianza y amistad y apoyarle en lo que necesite a cambio de nada, llegas muy tarde. – Siseó. Vio el horror en la cara de Rose al verse rebatida. – Además, si tanto le quieres, hazle feliz, porque si estuviese a gusto aquí no haría tantas horas extras en el laboratorio últimamente.

\- Q-qué sabrás tú. – Su bravuconería se había ido al traste. – Tú no eres nadie.

\- Soy la persona con la que pasa muchas horas al día. – Sonrió con fiereza. – Además, ¿sabes qué? Tu hija me adora.

Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire poco a poco. Recuperó su dignidad y puso una expresión totalmente cordial con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal, como si quisiera asegurarse de que la oían en el salón. Ella también sabía jugar a eso.

\- ¿Vamos al salón, Rose?

Ya en el salón, se permitió consultar el móvil al tiempo que tomaba el vino dulce, situado al lado de su madre. Tenía mensajes de Eva y Michelle preguntándole qué tal estaba. Se permitió sonreír de verdad al ver la preocupación de sus amigas, a las que respondió que aún no podía hablar libremente, pero que lo haría en un rato cuando fuese a dormir. Rose apareció un poco después. Había recuperado su semblante de alegría artificial casi sentada encima de Adolf hasta el punto de que él parecía molesto.

Tras un rato de charla intrascendental y copas acabadas, fueron a la cama. Ni Adolf ni Eva eran muy conscientes de que habían hablado. Mientras sus padres y Rose iban a sus respectivos cuartos, Adolf fue con ella a sacar la cama en la que dormiría debajo de la cama de la niña. Al terminar, el hombre la dejó un momento para ponerse el pijama y él bajó a recoger a la pequeña Dana para llevarla a su cama.

Estaba desenredándose las trenzas que ya se había soltado cuando notó un par de toques suaves en la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró Adolf, con la niña en brazos profundamente dormida.

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa, Eva? – Preguntó preocupado en un susurro.

\- En absoluto, Adolf. – Respondió en el mismo tono. Se asomó a los brazos del hombre, viendo la carita de la niña. – Qué tranquila está.

\- Sí… - Se giró a Eva de nuevo. – Suele dormir toda la noche del tirón, pero si te da guerra puedes llamarme, me das un toque o…

\- Estaremos bien, Adolf. – Sonrió al hombre que aún parecía preocupado. – De verdad.

Eva abrió la cama para que metiese a Dana en la cama. Al posarla, se revolvió un poco aún dormida y Adolf se sentó a su lado acariciándole la cabeza con cariño hasta que se tranquilizó de nuevo. Luego se quedó en la puerta un momento para despedirse de Eva.

\- Buenas noches, Eva. – La miró con cierta ansiedad.

\- Buenas noches, Adolf. – Vio al hombre girarse a la puerta, y al posar la mano en el manillar se volvió de nuevo.

\- Eva... perdona por lo de antes. – Se llevó una mano a la cara suspirando. Eva abrió la boca intentando decirle un "no tiene importancia", pero fue incapaz. – Sé que es una situación difícil estar todos aquí y así. – Continuó. – pero…

\- … es temporal. – Ayudó Eva en tono melancólico en vista de que no encontraba las palabras. Adolf le dedicó una mirada cargada de sentimiento.

\- Sí. Temporal. – En un impulso incontrolable avanzó un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a abrazarla, pero en el último momento se conformó con pasar el dorso de la mano por su cara, en una caricia llena de dolor. – Eres una buena chica, Eva. Buenas noches.

Salió del cuarto sin darle tiempo siquiera a contestar. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni quería averiguarlo. Al entrar a su cuarto, su mujer posó la revista que tenía en la mano y se levantó prácticamente lanzándose en sus brazos para darle un apasionado beso. Adolf la miró con cierta confusión, separándose de ella.

\- Ya acosté a la niña. – Le dijo.

\- Ahora tenemos tiempo para nosotros. – Le respondió juguetona.

\- Voy a cambiarme.

Adolf se desnudó, quedándose solo en calzoncillos. Al guardar la ropa, sacó un pijama limpio que dejó preparado para ponérselo en cuanto se levantase. Al girarse se topó de nuevo con su mujer. Al mirarla más en detalle, llevaba puesto un camisón ligero de encaje que hacía mucho que no le veía puesto.

\- No te has quitado todo… – Apuntó en un tono seductor.

\- Rose, tenemos invitados.

Le dio un beso en la frente, pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la cama. Rose se giró un tanto indignada. No se iba a rendir tan fácil, así que se metió también entre las sábanas enredando sus piernas en las de Adolf.

\- Los invitados no están en este cuarto… - Ronroneó en su oído dándole besos por el cuello y los hombros. – Solo estamos tú y yo… - Su mano se dirigió a la entrepierna de su marido.

\- Rose. – Le cogió la mano antes de alcanzar su objetivo. Hacía bastante que no le buscaba en la cama con tanta ansiedad, y, muy a su pesar, que justo escogiese el día en el que había estado todo tan tenso y con la casa llena de gente, le estaba incomodando. – Ha sido un día muy duro, y están durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te oigan los señores Frost? – Preguntó socarrona. – Somos un matrimonio, si nos oyen lo tomarán como algo normal. Seguro que ellos también follan, aunque necesiten ayuda. O quizá ni lo hagan, porque ella necesita un buen polvo. – Siguió besándole. – ¿Es que no te gusta esto…? – Su mano volvió a aventurarse más allá de su cintura y Adolf la agarró de nuevo, girándose.

\- Rose. – Se giró a ella finalmente con tono cansado. – Estoy agotado, mental y físicamente, y no me siento cómodo con gente extraña en casa que nos quieren despellejar con cualquier cosa que puedan. – Su mujer frunció los labios. – Entiéndelo.

\- ¿Es porque no quieres que nos oiga esa chica? – Preguntó mordaz.

\- ¿Por qué metes a Eva en esto? – Preguntó anonadado medio incorporándose.

\- Eres tú el que la has metido en casa. – Acusó. – ¿Es que no piensas tocarme estos días hasta que se vayan?

\- No he dicho eso. – Se defendió Adolf. – Pero tendremos momentos a solas para…

\- Ya, claro. – Interrumpió Rose haciéndose la dolida boca arriba.

\- Cariño. – Llamó Adolf acariciándole la cara. Por un momento a sus ojos acudió la imagen de Eva y retiró la mano.

\- Da igual, cielo. – Sonrió con voz triste. – Lo entiendo. Buenas noches.

Rose se giró dándole la espalda y acomodándose para dormir. Aunque la llamó y le pasó la mano por la espalda, ella le ignoró. Rindiéndose finalmente, se tumbó de nuevo, preparándose para contar todas y cada una de las horas que quedaban de noche hasta amanecer.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Dana, Eva sollozaba en voz baja para no despertar a la niña.

A la mañana siguiente Adolf se levantó antes de que sonase siquiera el despertador. No era raro que le pasase eso, pero sí cuando había pasado una noche tan terrible como esa. Pese al hervidero que era su cabeza, su cansancio le hizo quedarse dormido, aunque el sueño no había sido reparador en absoluto. Se levantó para no molestar a Rose que seguía dormida plácidamente a su lado, se puso su pijama, que consistía en unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta básica y bajó a la cocina. Prepararía la mesa para el desayuno.

Demasiado cansado para cocinar, entre bostezos cortó una barra de pan en rodajas preparadas para meter en la tostadora. Sacó mermelada y mantequilla, para que reblandeciese un poco a temperatura ambiente y fuese más fácil de cortar. También preparó unas lonchas de queso y jamón York, ya que no estaba muy seguro de qué desayunarían los señores Frost y el zumo, que sacaría en el momento de servir. Preparó una cafetera y tostó unas rebanadas para él mismo.

Con el café mediado y la mitad de sus tostadas ya comidas, oyó unos pasos bajando por las escaleras mientras miraba las noticias en su tablet.

\- Mira. – Oyó decir. – Papá ya está despierto.

Dana balbuceó algo que sonaba como "papá" y al instante Eva apareció en la cocina con la pequeña en brazos. Tenía aspecto de cansada, pero esperaba que se debiese simplemente a estar recién levantada. Con su hija en brazos, el pijama en tono rosa pálido, despeinada y pasándose una mano por la cara, le pareció que estaba adorable.

\- Buenos días, Adolf. – Saludó con un leve sonrojo apartando la vista. – La niña se despertó y te estaba llamando. – Se disculpó.

\- Vaya, lo siento si te ha despertado. – Adolf se levantó cogiéndole a la niña de los brazos, la besó y la sentó en la trona.

\- Ya estaba prácticamente despierta, no pasa nada. – Vio a Adolf dirigirse a la tostadora. – No, no, Adolf, desayuna tranquilo, puedo hacerlo yo… - Él se giró al instante.

\- No, no. Solo dime cuántas rebanadas te tuesto y ahora te llevo todo. – Adolf sonrió. – Eres mi invitada.

Eva se sentó al lado de la niña entreteniéndola mientras Adolf les preparaba el desayuno. No dejaba de echarle miradas. La visión de Adolf recién levantado era mejor de lo que había imaginado, pese a que le notaba cansado. Ni siquiera tuvo que decirle cómo quería el café. Si no fuera porque sus padres y Rose se levantarían en algún momento, no le importaría levantarse así cada día.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – Preguntó Adolf.

\- Sí. – Confirmó Eva. – No soy especialmente dormilona, pero he dormido bien.

\- Me alegro. – Cuando se giró llevaba ya una bandejita con tostadas, la mermelada, la mantequilla y un par de cuchillos de untar.

. ¿Y tú, Adolf? – Se interesó Eva. - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí. – Acercó un vaso con zumo, galletas y un yogurt para la niña.

Se produjo un silencio cómodo mientras los dos daban cuenta de su desayuno y Adolf, a su vez, iba dando de desayunar a Dana.

\- Por cierto, ¿tienes vestido para Nochevieja? – Preguntó Adolf de repente.

\- ¿Eh? – Eva le miró confusa. – Esto… sí… - Se sonrojó un poco, poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Supongo que te hará ilusión. – Comentó Adolf dándole conversación.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. – Respondió Eva ilusionada. – Nunca he ido a una fiesta de Nochevieja… con amigos y eso, quiero decir. – Aclaró.

\- También estará Sheila, ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

\- Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Y Akari, Michelle, Alex… todos.

\- Lo pasaremos bien. – Prometió Adolf. – Ya lo verás.

Tras un rato, ya casi habiendo acabado el desayuno y entretenidos con Dana, oyeron pasos en las escaleras. Eva suspiró apesadumbrada sin poder evitarlo, y Adolf la miró con lástima. Iban a ser solo seis días, pero desde luego, no iban a ser fáciles.


	54. No es tan fácil romper el hielo

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras la fiesta de Secret Santa en casa de Shokichi, todos tienen cosas sobre las que reflexionar, y regalos que disfrutar. Marcos parece avanzar pasito a pasito con Kanako, mientras que Akari se plantea a cuánta condena puede equivaler un beso con huída dado sin permiso. Puede que lo sepa antes de tiempo.**

**Pero no debemos olvidar que nuestros chicos siguen en fiestas. Con las bajas temperaturas, hay gente que opta por abrigarse, otros por arrimarse a una buena compañía, y a algunos los celos ya le queman bastante por dentro. Eso sí, nadie le diría que no a un chocolate caliente, y mejor si es después de patinar en el hielo.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos que llevar un traje no es tan fácil como quieren hacer creer los anuncios de la tele, pero todo sea por ir elegante en Nochevieja.**

**\- Título: No es tan fácil romper el hielo****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 14757  
\- Personajes: Todos menos Adolf y Eva**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**No es tan fácil romper el hielo**

Tocó unos acordes de su nueva y flamante guitarra eléctrica. Suspiró. Un día le iba a perder esa GRAN boca suya. Pero no podía evitarlo, con ella no tenía filtro, y tampoco es que le importase realmente. Le había prometido a Kanako que le compondría una canción y que, evidentemente, la tocaría y cantaría para ella. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Aún estaba poniendo a prueba su regalo de navidad, pero de todas formas, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Claro que alguna vez había cogido alguna canción y sobre la marcha había cambiado la letra, eso era fácil. Incluso lo había hecho a medias con Alex, pero esto era muy diferente. Si era una canción hecha por y para ella, tendría que hablar de ella… ¿verdad? Y siendo así, entonces, le hablaría de lo especial que era para él, de lo bonito de su sonrisa, de que era preciosa, de cuánto la quería, de cuánto deseaba tocarla y… ni de coña se atrevería a decirle todo eso en una canción. Solo de pensarlo había enrojecido y hasta habla dejado de tocar. Le temblaban las manos y notaba el corazón acelerado.

Dejó la guitarra en la cama a su lado y se llevó las manos a la cara, completamente avergonzado. Se sentía idiota, mucho, muchísimo, pero no podía evitar una sonrisa nerviosa al pensar en ella. La última vez que la había visto había sido en Navidad. Sus amigos en modo cabrón planearon (como más tarde le confirmó Alex) que ella fuese sentada encima de él en el coche, luego Shokichi se había empeñado en que se diesen un beso, cosa que, pese al público, no le desagradó en absoluto, y más cerca de los labios de lo previsto, pero menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, y aun así Kanako se había pasado la noche a su lado. Había sido muy probablemente la mejor noche de su vida. Había estado con sus amigos, había tenido un regalo con el que solo podía soñar hasta entonces y Kanako había estado toda la noche con él, sonriéndole, feliz. Y cuanto más estaba con ella, más ganas tenía de tocarla, y menos podía contenerse. Además una de las veces que ella fue al baño, Joseph se acercó a decirle un "lo estás haciendo bien". Y eso solo había conseguido envalentonarle más. Recordó la tarjeta que su mentor había incluido con el regalo "Espero que no sea lo único que hagas ronronear". Sabía perfectamente que lo decía por ella. Claro que quería hacerla ronronear, y reír, y gemir, incluso volar si hacía falta, aunque fuese ataviada solo con ese chal con alas pintadas, o mejor aún, sin él y entre sus brazos. Suspiró profundamente.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que en Nochevieja daría el paso, y que hasta entonces solo tantearía el terreno, pero estaba tan a gusto con ella que los pequeños y favorecedores gestos que le devolvía le hacían fantasear con que realmente le correspondía y le estaba costando mucho contenerse, pero no quería estropearlo precipitándose. Cerró los ojos recordándola entre sus manos pegada a él en el viaje de vuelta, oliéndola, sintiéndola, y conteniendo las ganas de tararearle en el oído. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su dulce ensoñación.

\- Marcos. – Llamó Alex. – ¿Te estás preparando? Te recuerdo que hemos quedado en un rato, ¿eh? Que luego siempre tenemos que esperar por ti.

\- Ah, eh… - Se incorporó. No recordaba haberse tumbado, ni sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus pensamientos. – S-sí, sí. – Respondió inseguro. – Me estoy preparando.

\- Más te vale. – Amenazó al otro lado de la puerta.

Era mentira, evidentemente. Por suerte esta vez había sido más o menos inteligente y había dejado la ropa preparada, que, tras guardar cuidadosamente su guitarra en la funda, se apresuró a ponerse. Hoy iba a ver al fin a Kanako otra vez, estaba feliz aunque notase una maraña de nervios de su estómago, y así salió de la habitación canturreando en dirección a la cocina para beber agua e intentar quitar la sequedad de su boca, producto de la emoción, y pasar por el baño a comprobar que su pelo estaba como tenía que estar.

En el salón, Alex y Akari ya estaban preparados y Max dormitaba en su cesta después del paseo que habían dado con él después de comer. El mayor de los mexicanos, que estaba viendo la tele, se giró mirando a su compatriota con una ceja enarcada. Acto seguido se volvió a Akari, que tenía su regalo de _Secret Santa_ en las manos.

\- Oye, Akari, ¿es cosa mía, o Marcos estaba tarareando una canción de HIM?

\- ¿Eh? – Levantó la vista hacia él con expresión ausente. – ¿Qué?

\- Tío, no me escuchas. – Se inclinó hacia él bajando el tono. – Marcos cantando canciones románticas.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Su modorra se despistó lo suficiente como para prestar atención.

\- Sí, sí, atento. – Se llevó un dedo a los labios bajando el volumen de la televisión y ambos prestaron atención. Efectivamente le oyeron desde el baño. Ambos se llevaron una mano a la boca ahogando la risa.

\- ¿No decía que odiaba ese tipo de canciones? – Preguntó Akari con una sonrisa.

\- Odi_aba_, tú mismo lo has dicho. – Alex sonrió socarrón. – Ya verás, ya.

Alex subió el volumen de la tele de nuevo y Akari fingió volver a su libro. Marcos salió del baño ya solo haciendo sonidos para sí mismo al ritmo de la canción que tenía en la mente y tomó asiento al lado de Alex, que le miró fingiendo sorpresa al verle.

\- ¿A quién dices que vas a tener en tus brazos? – Preguntó con inquina.

\- ¿Qué? – Marcos se sonrojó. - ¿D-de qué hablas?

\- No sé, como ahora te da por las canciones románticas, supongo que quiero saber en quién piensas cuando las cantas. – Oyó una carcajada contenida de Akari, que se llevó una mano a la boca. – Aunque seguro que puedo acertar quién es.

\- ¡N-no canto por nadie! – Se había puesto más rojo aún. - ¡Canto porque quiero! ¡Y es de mala educación estar pendiente de qué canto o dejo de cantar! – Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado volviéndole la cara. – Y no era una canción romántica. – Añadió sin mucho convencimiento.

\- Venga, venga, no te enfades. – Alex le pasó el brazo por encima. – La próxima vez te grabo y le pregunto a Kanako si es romántica o no. – Akari esta vez fue incapaz de contener una carcajada.

\- ¡Déjame! – Se levantó de un salto librándose del brazo de Alex, que también se reía. – ¡Dejad de reíros de mí! – Se llevó una mano a la cara. Estaba ardiendo. - ¡D-deja de nombrar a Kanako! ¡Y tú! – Señaló a Akari con el dedo. – Mucho reírte, pero que sepas que cada vez que coges ese libro se te queda cara de idiota. Parece que tiene droga en las hojas, o algo así.

\- Y… y… y a ti qué te importa. – Espetó Akari apartando la cara también.

\- Oohh… - Alex centró su atención en el japonés. – Es porque se lo regaló su queridisísisma Michelle. – Canturreó. – Pero Marcos tiene razón. Te quedas como un zombie.

\- Y además tenía una carta. – Agregó Marcos, contento por haber desviado la atención de él mismo. - ¿Qué te decía?

\- ¡Y-yo no os he preguntado por vuestras tarjetas!

\- Yo no tengo problema en decírtelo. – Alegó Alex.

\- Y-yo tampoco. – Dijo Marcos, no tan seguro.

\- Vosotros no lo entendéis. – Se intentó defender Akari.

\- Yo creo – Empezó Marcos que volvió a sentarse en el sofá. – que es una indirecta para que vuelvas a su casa a leerle un cuento antes de meterse en la cama.

\- O DESPUÉS de haber estado retozando en la cama, para dormir. – Propuso Alex.

\- Chicos, no, dejadlo. – Akari casi estaba sudando.

\- Venga, tío, si tardaste un montón en bajar del coche. – Protestó Marcos. – Y has hecho un retrato de ella, y te fuiste a hablar con ella a un aparte en casa de Shokichi.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Akari le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Me sorprende que lo recuerdes teniendo en cuenta que no le quitabas el ojo a Kanako de encima.

\- ¡E-eso no es cierto! – Marcos volvió a notar el rubor en su cara.

\- Ya, ya. – Se burló Alex. – Pero con el chal te la estabas comiendo con los ojos.

\- Ah, sí. – Asintió el japonés. – Y que era preciosa, dijiste.

\- Es que lo es. – Confirmó sacando pecho. Alex le miró enternecido.

\- Seguro que te quedaste con ganas de darle otro beso, porque el que le diste… - Dejó la frase en el aire.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – Preguntó Akari sinceramente interesado. – Yo no lo vi.

\- ¡No te importa! – Marcos intentó golpear en el brazo a su compañero en el brazo, pero éste lo desvió fácilmente.

\- Pues mira, se notaba que quería ir a los labios, pero se rajó.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Forcejeó con Alex.

\- Pues bien que la agarrabas en el coche de Michelle. – Alex le miró son sorna. – ¿Cómo ibas de cachondo?

\- Pues mira, al menos no me puse a follar en casa de mis amigos. – Acusó Marcos rindiéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es verdad, ahí te pasaste un montón. – Concedió Akari.

\- Y-ya pedí perdón. – Dijo Alex ruborizándose levemente. – Es envidia. ¡Además no follamos! Simplemente fue…

\- NO, NO, NO. – Se escandalizó el japonés. - ¡No te hemos pedido detalles!

\- Yo pensé que Michelle os iba a matar. – Comentó el rubio. – Lo digo en serio.

\- Tengo que reconocer que nos dio mucho morbo hacerlo en la habitación de Michelle. – Se jactanció.

\- ¿Es que no tienes un mínimo de vergüenza? – Preguntó Akari anonadado.

\- Poca, poca, pero si quieres puedo decirte cómo es su pijama. – Añadió guiñándole un ojo.

\- E-eso ya lo sé. – Sacó pecho son la cara roja. – Ya la he visto en pijama. – Frunció los labios intentando parecer digno. – Dos veces.

\- ¿Dos? – Marcos frunció el ceño haciendo memoria. – Una cuando te quedaste en su casa, evidentemente, pero… ¿y la otra?

\- UNA, QUERÍA DECIR UNA VEZ. – Respondió con los ojos muy abiertos y voz muy aguda. No le valió de nada. Al momento Alex y Marcos se sentaron uno a cada lado y le miraron con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Venga, Akari. – Animó Marcos. – Si en el fondo quieres contárnoslo.

\- Ni de coña. – Negó efusivamente.

\- No va a salir de aquí. – Akari miró a Alex con cara de incredulidad y el mejicano suspiró. – No se lo diré a Yaeekoooo…

\- Bueno, está bien. – Tomó aire. Cuanto más se resistiese más provocaría su curiosidad y más importancia le darían. – Me pasó una foto Shokichi. ¿Contentos? D-de un día que se quedó en su casa a dormir y eso.

\- Joder con Shokichi. – Marcos resopló. – Tiene más ganas de que os liéis que tú.

\- No exageres, si era más para reírse de ella qu…

\- ¿Me la enseñas? – Soltó Alex de repente con un tono que él creía que era normal, pero que se palpaba una ansiedad latente.

\- ¿Eh? – Se volvió hacia los ojos dorados del moreno, clavados en los suyos. – Alex, tío, contrólate un poco, ¿quieres?

\- Pe-perdona. – Se disculpó Alex pasándose la mano por el pelo. – Me he dejado llevar.

\- ¿Puedo? – Pidió Marcos señalando el libro que Akari tenía encima de las piernas. Akari miró sus manos con desconfianza. – Tío, me las acabo de lavar, no te lo voy a estropear.

\- Cuídalo. – Advirtió Akari. – Se lee al revés de como estás acostumbrado. – Le explicó.

\- Ah… vale…

Marcos cogió el libro con delicadeza de las piernas del japonés bajo su atenta mirada. Frunció el ceño concentrado al ver los ideogramas en japonés y básicamente se dedicó a pasar las hojas y contemplar las ilustraciones. Alex se levantó sentándose en el reposabrazos mirando también el libro.

\- No entiendo una mierda. – Sentenció Marcos. – Pero es bonito.

\- ¿Son cuentos infantiles todo? – Preguntó Alex.

\- Bueno… más que infantiles, tradicionales.

\- Casi me dan ganas de que nos leas alguno. – Comentó el rubio. – Porque sigo sin entender por qué se te queda esa cara de alelado cuando lo miras.

\- No lo entendéis. – Le quitó el libro de las manos. – Crecí con estas historias… y se lo dije a Michelle y ha buscado esta edición ilustrada… - Se abrazó al volumen. – A-ahora cuando lo veo me acuerdo de ella y de la fiesta de Navidad y de… de todo eso.

Sus dos compañeros se miraron entre ellos. Marcos esbozó una sonrisa pícara y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para tomarle el pelo un poco más, pero Alex le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndole. Volvieron la vista a Akari que miraba el suelo concentrado, esperando a que añadiese algo más. Entonces empezó a murmurar.

\- Hay… hay algo que no os he dicho… - Alex retomó su sitio al otro lado de Akari, escuchándole con atención. – En… en el… en el coche… le… le di un beso. En la mejilla, ¿eh? – Aclaró mirando a uno y a otro para volver a mirar el suelo acto seguido. – Y llevo desde entonces dándole vueltas.

Si se hubiera atrevido a levantar la cabeza, hubiera visto a Alex con la boca abierta, intercambiando miradas de asombro y advertencia con Marcos para que no se pasase con él. El rubio por su parte estaba debatiéndose entre la noticia de ver que Akari no era tan mojigato como parecía y el milagro de verle de una pieza.

\- ¿Y te lo devolvió? ¿Dijo algo? ¿No te pegó un bofetón?

\- Marcos, tío. – Recriminó Alex señalando con la cabeza a Akari.

\- Yo qué sé. ¡Si fuese otra chica, no diría eso, pero para Michelle todo parece acoso sexual! – Protestó, al tiempo de oír a Akari un quejido en voz baja.

\- ¡Marcos! – Riñó Alex. - ¿Akari? – Le puso la mano en el hombro, comprensivo, pero también muerto de curiosidad.

\- Huí. Huí como un cobarde. Ni siquiera la miré. – Se llevó una mano a los ojos y dejó escapar una risotada nerviosa. – Si hasta abrí la puerta del coche antes de dárselo para tener el camino despejado.

\- ¡Qué vas a ser un cobarde! – Dijo Alex entusiasmado haciendo una seña al rubio para que colaborase. – Eres adorable.

\- No decía en serio lo del acoso. – Marcos soltó una carcajada nasal. – Pero los tienes bien puestos.

\- ¿Y no sabes cómo reaccionó entonces?

\- No. No me he atrevido a hablar con ella. – Akari resopló echándose hacia atrás. – Ni siquiera sé en qué estaba pensando.

\- En besarla. – Ayudó Marcos con una sonrisa. – Está claro.

\- Hazle caso, que él sabe mucho de besos dados a destiempo. – Comentó Alex con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Alex, para. – Amenazó Marcos con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estará enfadada? – Preguntó Akari mirando al techo y acariciando el libro inconscientemente.

\- No sé, las mujeres son muy raras.

\- Marcos, eso no me ayuda.

\- Yo creo que no. Si estuviera enfadada lo sabrías. – Aseveró Alex con firmeza y el japonés le miró con el rostro marcado por la duda. – Michelle no parece de esas personas que dejen pasar algo así, o huyan de ello, o esperen que se resuelva solo.

\- Ya... – Akari miró a Marcos, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Lo que decía Alex tenía mucho sentido. Michelle no era ese tipo de persona. Si estuviese molesta o enfadada se lo habría hecho saber de alguna forma. A no ser que quisiera esperar a estar cara a cara con él para decírselo, en cuyo caso la perspectiva no era nada halagadora. Si seguían el calendario normal, hasta Nochevieja no la vería, y eso ahora mismo se le antojaba lejísimos. Siempre podía decirle que fue una broma, o que quería devolverle el beso que ella misma le dio. Al menos uno de los dos. Aunque eso seguía dejándole con la inquietud de no saber cómo mirarla a la cara, o de volver a hablar con ella siquiera.

Marcos se levantó de nuevo mirando su móvil intranquilo. Las chicas se estaban retrasando. Un minuto, según la hora de su móvil. Se sirvió vaso de agua y volvió al sofá a ver la tele tratando de ignorar la expresión socarrona de Alex.

\- Llegarán ahora, tranquilo. – Informó Alex. – Ya me avisó Yaeko de que habían salido de casa.

\- Ya. Ya lo sé. – Espetó demasiado rápido encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese evidente. – Es la hora que habíamos quedado pues llegarán. Ya lo sé. – Su puño, medio oculto bajo el brazo, estaba agarrado a un pliegue de su sudadera.

Alex y Akari disimularon una sonrisa. Lo de Marcos estaba rozando unos límites insospechadamente divertidos para sus compañeros de piso, especialmente para Alex, que además de conocerle desde hace más tiempo, pensaba devolverle una a una y multiplicado todas las veces que le había tomado el pelo a él. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, acompañado de un ladrido de Max. Marcos se levantó como un resorte, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de dos zancadas se acercó al telefonillo de la puerta, ante las miradas de asombro de los otros dos

\- ¿Se ha levantado él solo? – Murmuró Akari inclinado hacia Alex.

\- Es más serio de lo que pensaba. – Rio Alex en voz baja levantándose también.

Marcos tras coger aire descolgó el telefonillo, con una expresión traviesa.

\- ¿Sí? – Por la expresión de su cara no cabía duda de quién había respondido. – ¿Qué abra? – Miró su móvil de refilón. – No sé, no sé, habéis llegado tarde… Por mi reloj sí… ¿Y qué gano yo?... – Bailoteaba en el sitio, con el dedo cerca del botón de abrir. Frunció el ceño. – Eh, ¿qué haces tú ahí? No te metas…

Alex suspirando se puso al lado del rubio y pulsó el botón para abrir finalmente, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Marcos que se cuidó de no hacer ningún comentario. En vez de eso, fue a abrir la puerta, donde ya estaba esperando Max ansioso, que salió disparado a buscarlas consiguiendo despertar cierta envidia en el rubio, que se mantuvo cerca de la entrada.

Como cabía esperar, Yaeko se lanzó a los brazos de Alex en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Sheila, que se había encontrado con ellas también les saludó y se acomodó en el sofá. Marcos se asomó al descansillo al tiempo de ver a Kanako intentando que Max la dejase pasar.

\- Sí, sí. – Decía empujando al perro suavemente que se empeñaba en pegarse a sus piernas con una sonrisa. – Hace mucho que no me ves, ya, ya.

\- Max, ven aquí. – Llamó Marcos. El perro volvió a él dando saltitos como recordándole que por fin Kanako estaba ahí. Le rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa y se volvió a la japonesa, que se estaba colocando el flequillo. – ¿Pasas? – Le indicó con un gesto de la mano.

\- Sí, claro. – Musitó. Parecía que Marcos le estaba haciendo un escáner con la mirada. Al pasar a su lado, el rubio posó la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y sintió cómo se cortaba su respiración.

\- Qué guapa estás. – Le dijo en voz baja.

Kanako ni siquiera supo si llegó a darle las gracias, llamarle zalamero, o bobo, pero tomó asiento al lado de Sheila sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a la cara directamente al menos durante un rato, pese a que el resto no se había enterado de su pequeño intercambio. Marcos se acomodó al lado de Akari, que charlaba con su amiga. De fondo tenían los arrumacos de la pareja hasta que la mejicana se cansó de esperar, alegando que cuando quisieran marchar estaría todo lleno de gente. Tras separarse con cierta reticencia, se prepararon para irse al fin.

\- Marcos, acuérdate de coger guantes. – Recordó Alex. – A veces obligan a llevarlos.

\- Mierda. – Se llevó una mano a la frente. – Tengo que buscarlos, se me había olvidado.

Con un resoplido generalizado de todos, volvieron a tomar asiento y a charlar hasta que el rubio acabase en su cuarto, que por lo que oían a través de su puerta entreabierta, iba para rato. Yaeko se aclaró la garganta lanzando a Sheila una mirada traviesa para que le siguiese el juego.

\- Kana-chan, te ha llamado Marcos. – Dijo mirándola.

\- ¿Eh? – Levantó la vista del libro de Akari, que se lo estaba enseñando. – Yo no he oído nada.

\- Pues yo sí lo he oído. – Añadió Sheila.

\- Y yo. – Alex dio un pequeño toque con el pie a Akari que les miraba confusos.

Kanako se levantó mirándoles a todos desconfiada y miró de refilón la habitación de Marcos, notando un nudo en la garganta. Tras un último vistazo a sus amigos, que habían vuelto a charlar entre ellos, se dirigió al cuarto del rubio.

\- ¿Se puede…? – Preguntó al tiempo que empujaba la puerta para entrar.

Arrimó de nuevo la puerta tras ella, mirando a Marcos, que estaba de espaldas revolviendo en su armario. Su cuarto estaba bastante ordenado, al menos para ser él. Vio la funda de su guitarra nueva apoyada al lado de su otra guitarra, el escritorio lleno de cosas, pero al menos apenas había cosas encima de la silla. Hasta la cama estaba hecha, aunque por las arrugas del edredón daba la sensación de que se había tumbado él encima, con Max, probablemente. Tenía un cuaderno también con un bolígrafo cerca. Se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

\- Ey. Ya voy, ya voy, seguro que están aquí ya… – Respondió cerrando el armario. – No tardo nad… - Volvió la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Kanako. – Ho-hola. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué querías? – Preguntó la japonesa jugueteando con el borde de su jersey.

\- ¿Yo? – Se acercó a ella. – Nada, no te he llamado. – Qué bonita estaba cuando se sonrojaba así.

\- Voy a matar a Yaeko. – Amenazó frunciendo los labios y volviéndose a la puerta.

\- Ey, espera. – La agarró del brazo en un impulso y sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el rostro de la mujer, que acercó a su lado casi sin darse cuenta. La soltó cuando Kanako bajó la vista incapaz de sostener su mirada. – N-no me he olvidado de tu canción. – Fue su turno de apartar la cara. – Pero necesito un poco más de tiempo. Quería que lo supieses.

\- ¿M-mi canción?

\- Sí. Te prometí que te haría una canción. – Se rascó la nuca poniendo un gesto de disculpa. – Pero es que no es tan fácil…

\- Ah. – Kanako se sintió como si hubiesen sacado todo el aire de su cuerpo. – Bueno, eh… - Se encogió de hombros tragando saliva. – L-lo entiendo. No… - En serio, respirar no era tan difícil unos minutos antes. – No t-te preocupes. Hazlo cuando puedas… o quieras… - Murmuró mirándole de refilón. Marcos sonreía.

\- En cuanto la tenga, te lo diré.

Kanako asintió con una sonrisa y salió de su cuarto sintiendo mariposas en el estómago que se congelaron en cuanto oyó chistar y se produjo un silencio artificial de las cuatro personas que se encontraban en el salón. Retomó su sitio al lado de Yaeko.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó con malicia mirándola. – ¿Qué quería Ma…? ¡AUCH! – Un sonoro puñetazo en el brazo interrumpió su pregunta, seguido de una mirada de advertencia. Todos dieron un respingo.

\- Ey, Kanako. – Alex frotó el brazo dolorido de su novia. – Tampoco era para tant… - El mejicano apartó la cara al encontrarse con sus ojos gélidos.

\- Marcos dice que sale ahora. – Anunció dejando muy claro que no tenía ganas de escuchar más sobre el tema.

\- Eehhmm… esto… ¿Y sabéis patinar todos? – Preguntó Sheila con una sonrisa intentando cambiar el tema.

La chica consiguió romper el tenso ambiente. Alex reconoció que él no sabía y al momento Yaeko se ofreció a enseñarle, ganándose una ronda de besos demasiado sonoros para el gusto de todos. Akari, arrugando el gesto comentó que él de pequeño había tenido unos patines, pero que dudaba acordarse de nada y Sheila, que ya había visitado la pista de hielo, le fue dando indicaciones.

\- Yo no sé patinar. – Informó Marcos saliendo ya con la chaqueta puesta. – ¿Vamos?

\- Pues a Kanako se le da bien. – Dijo Yaeko con voz cantarina. Empezaron a levantarse todos y ponerse sus chaquetas.

\- No se me da tan bien. – Protestó al tiempo que la empujaba. – Cállate.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Replicó con sorna. – Si dices que es como bailar. – Se alejó una distancia prudencial de su compañera de piso y miró a Marcos con expresión sugerente. – Y baila muy bien.

\- ¡Que lo dejes! – Se levantó tras ella, que se refugió detrás de Alex. Notaba la mirada inquisitiva del rubio.

\- Tampoco sé bailar. – Alegó Marcos mirando a Kanako inseguro.

\- Mira, igual puede enseñarte las dos cosas. – Le sonrió a su compañera de piso, que estaba muy roja. – Seguro que no le importa.

\- ¡YAEKO, BASTA! - Intentó alcanzarla, pero notó las manos de Alex en sus brazos y levantó la vista con furia notando lágrimas pugnando por salir, pero al mirarle, estaba girado a su espalda con expresión firme.

\- Yaeko.

No dijo más. Su tono de voz no fue enfadado, pero todos sabían que solo usaba su nombre cuando se ponía serio. Kanako dejó de forcejear y Alex le soltó. Yaeko agachó la mirada avergonzada y todos se quedaron estáticos alternando miradas preocupadas entre una, otra y el muchacho en el medio.

\- _Lo siento, Kanako. Era una broma…_ \- Se disculpó en japonés, presa de los nervios.

\- _Siempre lo es, ¿no?_ – Respondió con un tono hueco, ajustándose el cuello de la chaqueta.

\- Venga, chicas. – Intervino Marcos en tono animado forzando una sonrisa. – No importa, seguro que no es tan difícil, ¿verdad Shei?

\- No, no lo es. – Se obligó también a poner un tono alegre. – Hasta un inútil como tú podría patinar. – Le miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Veis como…? ¡Eh, cómo que inútil! – Atinó a ver por el rabillo del ojo Kanako sonreía levemente con su teatrillo. – ¡Venga! ¡Todos a la calle, que se nos echa la hora encima!

Salieron de casa con el ambiente más distendido. Los últimos fueron Alex y Yaeko, que hablaban entre ellos en voz baja. El resto se adelantaron dando un poco de intimidad a la pareja.

\- Pollito, lo siento… - La voz lastimera de Yaeko le partía el alma.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto. – Sacó las llaves para cerrar la puerta. – No es que te disculpes conmigo, es que acabas enfadando a Kanako.

\- ¡Pero es que…! – Miró a Alex poniendo morritos y se encontró a su chico levantando las cejas. – Ya… ya lo sé… que no les agobie…

\- Yo también les tomo el pelo, porque son bobos, pero tienes que saber cuándo parar, peque. – Vio la mirada ilusionada de Yaeko al oír de nuevo el cariñoso mote. – Venga, anda. – La atrajo contra sí dándole un beso en la frente. – Pero no les provoques más, bastante tendremos con Marcos dentro de un rato…

Bajaron las escaleras, se reunieron con el resto y continuaron charlando hasta la parada del autobús. La pista de patinaje estaba en una explanada cercana al centro comercial donde organizaban múltiples eventos. Por suerte no había demasiada gente en el autobús y no iban especialmente apretados. Pese a todo, Alex iba medio abrazado a Yaeko para soportar mejor el viaje mientras el resto se agrupaba cerca.

Al llegar a su destino y bajar del autobús, enfilaron el camino hacia el centro comercial. En uno de los momentos, llegando ya al recinto, Kanako tiró brevemente de la manga de Marcos, que ralentizó sus pasos hasta quedar detrás del grupo. Miró interrogante a la japonesa.

\- N-no me importa enseñarte a patinar. – Musitó para que solo lo oyese él, apartando la cara. – Es que el resto hace comentarios y…

\- No les hagas caso. – Le sonrió sincero. – Y gracias. – Le dio un empujón cariñoso con el hombro y ella también sonrió.

La pista tenía la zona donde se alquilaban los zapatos de patinar y una zona de bar con mesas bastante amplia. Había bastante gente, pero pese a todo, Akari les vio. Fue el primero en hacerlo, ya que el resto iban entretenidos charlando. A cierta distancia, parados ante el cartel donde se anunciaban los precios y condiciones del recinto. Una melena rubia limpiándose unas gafas, un pelo corto pelirrojo junto a una cabellera clara, y una característica barba de tres picos. Inconfundibles. No. No, no, no. No podía ser. Y sin embargo, era. Fue como si le diesen un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Sintiendo la traición, cogió a Alex y Marcos y les apartó a un sitio más resguardado, plantándose delante de ellos. Sus amigas le siguieron, confusas.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó con la respiración agitada. – Ya lo he visto. Decídmelo. ¿Quién?

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos miró confuso a Alex, que se encogió de hombros con la misma expresión sin saber de qué hablaba. – ¿De qué hablas, Akari?

\- Venga, no me toméis el pelo. – Akari resopló. – Sé que es cosa vuestra, simplemente decidlo, no me voy a enfadar. – Se cruzó de brazos desmintiendo sus palabras.

\- Akari. – Alex hizo amago de ponerle una mano en el hombro pero se arrepintió. – Yo no sé de qué va esto. – Miró al rubio enarcando una ceja. – ¿Marcos?

\- Que no, tío. – Akari frunció el ceño más. – Que no, te lo juro. – Levantó la mano derecha reforzando sus palabras. – ¿Qué puñetas te pasa?

\- No habréis sido alguna de vosotras… - Se giró hacia las chicas que dieron un pequeño respingo.

\- A mí no me mires. – Contestó Sheila resoplando. Al momento Kanako y ella se giraron a Yaeko.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis a mí? – Protestó.

\- Porque si alguien ha liado alguna y no ha sido Marcos, fijo que has sido tú.

\- ¡Kana-chan! ¡Qué injusta eres! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

\- ¡Entonces por qué están aquí!

\- ¿Pero quienes? – Preguntó Marcos ya harto.

\- ¡Michelle! – Masculló en voz baja. – Está ahí a la entrada.

\- Tío, la crees ver en todas partes, eres un paran… - Marcos se quedó con la palabra en la boca al asomarse por encima de su amigo. – Hostias. Es verdad.

\- No jodas. – Espetó Alex asomándose también.

\- Y Shokichi, Keiji y Amelia. – Enumeró Kanako.

\- ¿Sho-Shokichi también?

\- ¡Qué gracia! – Exclamó Yaeko animada. – ¡Vamos a saludar!

\- Nonono, NO. – Intentó agarrarla pero echó a andar con paso ligero a su encuentro, así que se giró a su amigo, cogiéndole de la chaqueta. – Alex por favor, por el cariño que me tienes, escóndeme.

\- Creo que no va a servir de nada... – Comentó enarcando una ceja. – Además, no es para tant… - Se cortó al recordar lo que les había dicho un rato antes. – Ánimo, tío.

\- ¡Micheeeelle!

Akari observó impotente a Yaeko levantando el brazo al tiempo que saludaba en su dirección. Evidentemente el fino oído de la mujer enseguida captó su nombre y se acercaron a ella. Ya está, era su perdición. No estaba preparado. Le había robado un beso a Michelle con impunidad, nocturnidad, premeditación y alevosía. Y ni siquiera se había hecho responsable, no había vuelto a hablar con ella, ni siquiera sabía si estaba enfadada. No. Era más que eso. La había abrazado, la había tenido entre sus brazos y lejos de satisfacerle, le había dejado con ganas de más, así que él había tomado la delantera y le había dado un beso. Ahora sólo podía ver a Yaeko haciendo gestos en su dirección. Le pareció que le miraba y apartó la vista. Notó la mano de Alex en el hombro y un par de palmadas de Marcos. Les devolvió un gesto mudo de agradecimiento y medio refugiado tras ellos y las chicas, fueron al encuentro del otro grupo.

\- ¡Que sorpresa! – Shokichi tenía una expresión radiante. – No esperaba veros aquí.

\- ¡Buenas! – Saludó Alex con el resto. – Podríamos decir lo mismo.

\- Este viejo se empeñó en querer patinar. – Bufó Michelle. – Y no podía venir solo. – Keiji a su lado asintió en silencio.

\- ¡Akari! – Dijo de pronto Shokichi. – ¡Que no te veía! – Le cogió del brazo arrastrándole a su lado, cerca de Michelle dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- Ho-hola. – Saludó mirando a Michelle de refilón que se aclaró la garganta.

\- Hola, Akari. – Su tono de voz era cordial, pero sabía que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Solo esperaba que pareciese efecto del frío.

\- ¿Vais a entrar ya? – Preguntó Shokichi emocionado.

\- Sí, ¿verdad? – Marcos se giró al resto con la ilusión pintada en la cara.

\- Tenemos que esperar un poco. – Dijo Alex evitando a Marcos.

\- ¿Por qué? – El rubio les miró confuso.

\- Falta gente. – Respondió evasiva Yaeko.

\- ¿Quién? – Miró a Kanako, que apartó la vista. - ¿Quién falta?

\- ¿Ese no es vuestro compañero? – Comentó Shokichi señalando con la cabeza.

Todos se giraron hacia donde indicaba el rector. Iván, ataviado con un simpático gorro rematado en una borla, con bufanda miró su móvil y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo hasta dar con ellos, acercándose con una sonrisa. A Marcos se le heló la sangre.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Miró dolido a Kanako que solo atinó a devolverle una mirada de disculpa. – ¿Por qué ha venido? – Apretó el brazo de Alex buscando apoyo.

\- Marcos, déjalo. – Advirtió Alex.

\- Tú… tú lo sabías. – Le soltó. Se sentía traicionado.

\- Le he invitado yo. – Yaeko se giró a él con los brazos en jarras que le devolvió una mirada iracunda. – ¿Algún problema?

Soltó el aire, mirándoles sin acabar de creérselo. Kanako tenía la cara girada, evidentemente también lo sabía. El gesto de Akari y la mirada desorbitada de Sheila le hicieron ver que no, claramente. No era justo. No solo le habían invitado sino que además se lo habían ocultado. Iván estaba prácticamente a su lado, y se fue a hablar con Keiji y Amelia, sin mirar al ruso.

\- ¡Holaaaa! – Saludó Iván alegremente. - ¡Shokichi! No esperaba verle aquí. – Le tendió la mano en un saludo firme.

\- Las casualidades existen. – Respondió el hombre sonriendo también. – Te voy a presentar al resto. Estos son Keiji, Michelle y Amelia. – Saludó uno por uno con su inconfundible buen humor.

\- ¡Encantado! Así da gusto. ¿Estamos todos? – Preguntó Iván mirándoles a todos. Sostuvo la mirada brevemente con Marcos, que apartó la cara enfurruñado. No les pasó desapercibido el leve gesto de decepción en el rostro de Iván, aunque al volverse al resto recuperó su sonrisa.

\- ¿Has venido solo? – Preguntó Shokichi.

\- No, no. Están allí mis tíos. – Señaló en dirección al bar, saludando con la mano y vieron a Sylvester alzar su jarra de cerveza con su mujer cerca.

Marcos estaba enfadado y tremendamente disgustado. Los labios prietos, el ceño fruncido, las manos cerradas en puños. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente le había invitado Yaeko o había sido Kanako y su compañera se había hecho responsable. Sintió como si le atravesasen el pecho con una lanza. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? ¿De parte de quién estaba Yaeko? Y sobre todo, ¿de parte de quién estaba Kanako? Les miró de refilón. Ahí estaba. Otra vez acaparando la atención de sus amigos. Robándoselos. Bajo la mirada con los celos devorándole por dentro, como un fuego nacido de su estómago que le cerraba la garganta. Ya no iba a poder patinar con Kanako. Esto ya no era divertido.

\- ¿Marcos? – Sintió a Keiji a su lado, hablando en voz baja. Le apartó un poco del grupo, con Amelia. – ¿Estás bien? – El muchacho arrugó la nariz con gesto de desagrado, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No me cae bien. – Dijo con acritud. – Es idiota.

\- ¿Ese chico? – Preguntó Amelia extrañada, mirándole. – Pero si parece simpático… - Se calló al ver la mirada resentida de Marcos.

\- No le hagas caso. – Aconsejó Keiji. Le extrañaba que hubiesen invitado a alguien que no congeniase con el muchacho, así que, o bien era por una bobada, o bien era un sentimiento unilateral, y se decantó por eso último. – Pasa de él y ya está.

\- Lo han hecho a posta. – Protestó. – Solo para fastidiarme. – Les volvió a mirar con ardor.

\- No creo que quieran fastidiarte. – Le contradijo el boxeador. Siguió su mirada y vio que estaba posada en Kanako, que en ese momento hablaba con Iván y Keiji empezó a ver por dónde iban los tiros. – No le hagas caso. – Insistió Keiji.

Marcos chascó la lengua y en ese momento el grupo empezó a avanzar hacia las taquillas conversando animadamente. Les siguió, rezagado y arrastrando los pies. Alex se situó a su lado.

\- _Eh._ – Le llamó la atención. Tenía el rostro serio. – _Deja a Iván, pasa de él_. – Le advirtió, hablándole en su idioma en voz baja.

\- _¿Tú también?_ – Esbozó una sonrisa ácida. – _Esto es culpa de tu novia_.

\- _Es su amigo_. – Alex frunció el ceño. – _De las dos. Y mío también._ – Ignoró el gesto dolido de Marcos. – _Y sería tu amigo si no fueras tan idiota._ – Abrió la boca para contestar, pero le interrumpió. – _A él le caes bien, y eso que eres un borde con él._

\- _Es imbécil._ – Escupió el rubio. – _No me gusta._

\- _Marcos, basta._ – Alex levantó un dedo de advertencia. – _Déjale. Te estás comportando como un crío. Venga, nos están esperando._

La frase le cayó a plomo en el estómago. De hecho se quedó inmóvil durante un instante antes de seguirles. No entendía por qué defendían todos a Iván. Él estaba antes. ¿Y a qué venía esa acusación? Eran de la misma edad, y era Iván el que se estaba acoplando. Él solo quería pasar una tarde entretenida con Kanako y ahora tenía que aguantar al estúpido ruso, nombrándola con ese estúpido mote. Quería cogerla y quedársela para él solo, Y sí, de una forma egoísta. Al menos le gustaría saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a la japonesa. Cuando la miró, estaba revolviendo en su bolso. Parecía preocupada y se acercó a ella, aprovechando que el ruso charlaba con el resto.

\- ¿Kanako? – Llamó dudoso. Ella dio un respingo. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- No he cogido guantes. – Suspiró apesadumbrada, cerrando el bolso. – Pensé que los había metido, pero se me han quedado en casa. Se supone que no son obligatorios, pero si te caes en la pista, el hielo corta.

\- Toma. – Al instante y sin pensarlo más, él sacó sus propios guantes del bolsillo de su chaqueta, ofreciéndoselos. – Usa estos. – Kanako los miró reticente.

\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó dudosa.

\- Prefiero que los tengas tú. – Insistió Marcos acercándoselos. – No quiero que te cortes. – La vio dudar. – Cógelos, por favor. – Rogó. Si no tenía toda su atención, al menos prefería que tuviese algo suyo.

\- Bueno, vale… - Aceptó los guantes y empezó a ponérselos, con el rostro arrebolado. – Pero se te van a quedar las manos frías…

\- No me gusta usar guantes. – Respondió. – Me hacen sentir torpe. Además. – Sonrió melancólico apartando la cara. – No sé si entraré a la pista.

\- ¿Por qué?

Le vio encogerse de hombros, e inconscientemente miró a Iván. Sabía que Marcos tenía ganas de patinar, lo había comentado varias veces, así que la razón por la que se negaba ahora era clara como el cristal. No entendía la inquina de Marcos contra el sonriente muchacho. A todos los demás les caía bien. Ella quería estar con el mejicano más que nada, pero Iván era su amigo también. No quería escoger entre uno y otro, pero tampoco quería una rencilla entre ellos. De hecho Iván no había dado muestras de estar a disgusto con Marcos. Es más, incluso admitía que le hablaba mucho de él… o ella consideraba que era mucho, pero su compañero nunca había tenido una mala palabra sobre él. Se sentía impotente.

\- Tienes que entrar. – Sintió su mirada sobre ella, que se miraba las manos. – D-dije que te iba a enseñar a patinar. – Levantó la cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, atravesándola. – ¿No?

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con ansiedad. Quería abrazarla. Quería estrujarla contra él, besarla y gritar que era suya y de nadie más. Kanako asintió. Sonrió. Estaría con él. – Entonces entraré. – Le cogió la muñeca en un gesto juguetón. – Ajústate bien los guantes, ¿eh? – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella un instante. – No te quedan muy grandes, ¿verdad? – La japonesa, incapaz de responder, vio cómo repetía la operación con la otra mano. – Así está mejor. – Le sonrió. – Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Cómo se patina?

La cola siguió avanzando mientras Kanako, azorada, pero con una sonrisa, le iba explicando los detalles a un Marcos que no se perdía el más mínimo gesto de su rostro. Encabezando el grupo Michelle intentaba hacer desistir a Shokichi con escaso éxito.

\- Shokichi, hazte un favor y quédate fuera. – Dijo Michelle. – Vas a hacer el ridículo.

\- ¡Qué cruel eres! – El hombre se hizo el indignado. - ¡Yo quiero patinar!

\- ¡Pero si no sabes! – Michelle se llevó una mano a la sien. – Te vas a caer. – Pronosticó.

\- Y-yo solo he venido un par de veces. - Comentó Amelia. – No se me da muy bien…

\- Tranquila. – Comentó Keiji. – Yo tampoco he patinado muchas veces, pero nos apañaremos. – Le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

\- ¿Ves? – Shokichi les señaló. – Si ellos pueden, yo también. – Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tú mismo, pero si te caes, no esperes que vaya a levantarte. – Amenazó Michelle resoplando. Se giró al resto, que estaban justo detrás. - ¿Y tú, Akari? – Preguntó amable. – ¿Sabes patinar?

\- Ah, eh… - Dio un respingo al verse increpado de repente por Michelle. – Sí. Bueno, no, en hielo no. – Se rascó la nuca. – Pero Sheila dice que se parece un poco a usar patines en línea.

\- ¡En el hielo es mucho más divertido! – Comentó Iván entusiasmado. – En mi tierra solía ir a patinar, incluso a veces íbamos a algún lago helado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Sheila interesada. – ¡Qué guay! – Sonrió al muchacho. – Entonces seguro que patinas muy bien. Qué envidia.

\- N-no es pa-para tanto. – Murmuró Iván sonrojándose por momentos. – S-soy bastante normalito…

En ese momento, con una risita, Yaeko, que iba agarrada al brazo de Alex, dio un pequeño empujón a Sheila, que se precipitó contra el ruso. Él la agarró en un acto reflejo y acabó de enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo, soltándola como si quemase tras asegurarse de que estaba bien. Alex ocultó la risa con una mano y Sheila lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Yaeko.

\- Perdona, Sheila, no te vi. – Dijo Yaeko con voz cantarina y sonrisa socarrona.

\- Eso sí que es ser evidente. – Señaló Akari mirando a Iván que aún se estaba recomponiendo.

\- E-es que en Rusia no hay chicas tan guapas. – Se oyó un pequeño coro de "oohhh" a su alrededor en voz baja.

\- Pues ten cuidado, que igual tienes competencia. – Rió Akari. – Porque a Sheila…

Un capón de Michelle cortó su inoportuna frase, y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a la mujer. Por suerte Iván iba demasiado pendiente de respirar y de Sheila, que le preguntaba cosas sobre su tierra como para darse cuenta.

Tras coger los patines y ponérselos en la zona habilitada para ello, fueron pasando poco a poco a la pista. La primera fue Michelle, que ayudó a una inestable Amelia a entrar, seguida de Keiji y la pareja fue avanzando. Shokichi, con la sonrisa de un niño con un caramelo, avanzó hacia la entrada tambaleándose sobre las cuchillas como un cervatillo recién nacido. En cuanto sus pies abandonaron el suelo mullido y se posaron sobre el resbaladizo hielo, se agarró a la barrera como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tras el susto inicial y una escandalosa carcajada de Michelle, recuperó parcialmente la compostura.

\- No te rías, Michelle. – Protestó. – Que acabo de empezar.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras. – Observó al japonés avanzar, agarrado aún a la barandilla con expresión socarrona. – Mueve los pies en diagonal, que es más fácil. – Le aconsejó.

El siguiente en pasar fue Iván, que con movimientos ágiles superó rápidamente a Shokichi, que seguía luchando por mantener el equilibrio y a Keiji y Amelia, adentrándose en el centro de la pista. Michelle estaba admirando su soltura cuando oyó a Akari charlando con Sheila a su espalda. Le tendió la mano a la muchacha para entrar.

\- Gracias Michelle. – Sheila se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. - ¿No entras?

\- Iba ahora, pero estaba mirando a Iván. No se le da nada mal. – Comentó. – ¿Les queda mucho a los demás?

\- Juzga tú misma. – Comentó Akari, que entró también con ciertas dificultades.

Al mirar hacia la zona de calzado, vio a Alex y Yaeko más interesados darse besos y sobarse las piernas el uno al otro que realmente en atarse los patines. Kanako y Marcos estaban acabando ya, pero el rubio estaba haciendo el tonto para hacer reír a la muchacha, que estaba más pendiente de mirarle que de atarse su calzado. Resopló. Idiotas. Adorables, quizá, sí. Pero idiotas. Había visto a Marcos enfadado al ver llegar a Iván, y había oído la discusión con Alex. Era tan estúpido que se celase del ruso que no le faltaban ganas de ir a darle un bofetón a él, por bobo y otro a ella, por no ponerse firme. Entonces lo sintió. Fue como una alarma. Ni siquiera se paró a comprobarlo.

\- Chicos, vamos. – Apremió la rubia. Dudaba que pudiese huir, pero al menos lo retrasaría todo lo posible.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Michelle? – Preguntó Akari preocupado.

\- Estamos taponando la entrada. – Contestó tajante. – Vamos. – Sheila y Akari se miraron extrañados y la siguieron sin insistir más.

Con su estilo de caminar peculiar, una formidable cazadora ligera e impermeable negra y roja, gorro y guantes negros, y unos patines en la mano, Joseph se acercó decidido con su aire de abrumadora confianza a Marcos y Kanako, que estaban a punto de levantarse.

\- Hola, Marcos. Al final viniste. – Joseph estrechó su mano con firmeza y una sonrisa. Acto seguido inclinó la cabeza, cortés, hacia la muchacha. – Kanako.

\- ¡Hola, Joseph! – Saludó Marcos alegre. – ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

\- Estaba aburrido en casa, y como me dijiste que ibas a venir, decidí acercarme a ver qué tal te iba. – Comentó y enarcó sugerentemente una ceja mirando a la japonesa levemente. – Y ya veo que te va bien.

\- Pues… - Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso, evitando mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado. – Sí, me va bien. – Entonces se fijó en los patines en la mano de Joe. – Ey, cómo molan esos. – Comentó señalándolos.

\- Ah, es que son míos. – Contestó tranquilamente. – Estoy más cómodo con ellos que con lo que tienen aquí.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Sonrió ilusionado a Joseph. – Kanako me va a enseñar a patinar.

\- ¿Ah, si? – Joseph le devolvió el gesto y miró a Kanako. – Entonces vas a tener buena profe de la que aprender.

La muchacha se sonrojó apartando la vista y murmurando algo que sonó a "no soy tan buena". Parecía que su muchacho lo estaba haciendo bien. Miró alrededor buscando al resto de sus amigos. Alex y Yaeko estaban apartados haciéndose carantoñas, así que Akari estaría en la pista…

\- Marcos. – Dijo Joseph extrañado. – No me dijiste que iba a venir Michelle. – Le había caído tan de sorpresa que ni siquiera estaba molesto.

\- No lo sabía. – Contestó el rubio sinceramente y Joseph enarcó una ceja. – De verdad. Ha sido casualidad. Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

\- Lo dice en serio. – Apoyó Kanako, sintiendo la necesidad repentina de evitar que Marcos quedase como un mentiroso. – Cuando llegamos ya estaban aquí. – Dio un respingo al notar la mirada gratamente sorprendida de Joseph en ella. Se acercó a Marcos inconscientemente.

\- Oh, eres un encanto. – Dijo enternecido. – Pero tranquila, no hace falta que le defiendas, me fío de Marcos. – Volvió a mirar a la pista. – Sé que no me mentiría con algo así. – Se giró a ellos con una sonrisa. – Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a saludar.

\- Joseph. – Marcos se adelantó un paso con cuidado para que no le viese Kanako y puso un gesto de desagrado. – _Está._ – Esperaba que solo con eso Joseph le entendiese, y no le decepcionó.

\- Entiendo. – Asintió firme y luego volvió a sonreír. – Pasadlo bien y no os caigáis.

Se dirigió a la pista. Alex y Yaeko estaban levantándose ya, agarrándose el uno al otro. Al comentarles un "chicos, dejad algo para la alcoba", la mujer se pegó tal susto que al agarrarse a Alex casi se van los dos al suelo. Al mirar a la pista vio a Keiji y Amelia juntos, ella insegura sin alejarse mucho de la barandilla y él más confiado cerca de ella, charlando. Shokichi era una mezcla entre pato y niño aprendiendo a andar, pero, de alguna forma, parecía satisfecho consigo mismo. Pero su objetivo no era ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera la pequeña Sheila que disfrutaba a su aire, si no su belleza rubia, que patinaba al lado de Akari. De un par de impulsos cruzó la pista en su dirección, esquivando entre medias a un muchacho rubio sonriente que patinaba en el centro. Al llegar cerca de su altura, empezó a patinar hacia atrás para poder tenerles de frente.

\- Buenas tardes, preciosa.

Entre el susto por el repentino saludo y el aura de agresividad que desprendía Michelle, Akari perdió la sincronización y se hubiera ido al suelo si no llega a agarrarle la mujer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Joseph? – Preguntó Michelle con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido. Seguía de muy mal humor con él por el beso que le había dado Akari.

\- Patinar. – Contestó tranquilo con una sonrisa. - ¿Tú?

\- ¡Deja de hacerte el inocente! – Mantuvo un tono de voz bajo, pero su enfado era más que evidente. - ¿Ha sido Shokichi? ¿Ha sido el viejo, eh? ¿O es que me has seguido? – Preguntó perdiendo los estribos. – Te juro de verdad que como me hayas seguido…

\- Michelle… – Akari pasó la mano por su brazo y la mujer pareció calmarse, aunque eso no impidió que soltase un bufido. Joseph miró a uno y a otro.

\- Ya veo. – Comentó. Suspiró. – Mi querida Michelle, aunque el 90% de mi mundo gire en torno a ti, he de decirte que esta vez no estoy aquí por ti, aunque me alegre tu presencia.

\- ¿Entonces qué pintas aquí? – Preguntó con acritud.

\- Marcos me comentó hace unos días lo ilusionado que estaba por venir aquí. – Explicó escuetamente. Prefería no dar sus razones, pero era mejor eso a enfadar más a la mujer – Estoy aquí por un experimento etológico, nada más. Vengo a ver qué tal le va con su chica. De hecho, sabiendo el cariño que le tiene a Akari, si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir tú, no me lo hubiese dicho. – El japonés apartó la vista avergonzado y vio el rubor en las mejillas de Michelle, que aún le miraba desconfiado. – Puedes creerme o no. Eso sí, tengo que pedirte un favor. – Joseph volvió a sonreír. – ¿Serías tan amable de indicarme quién es Iván?

\- Deja a Iván. – Amenazó Michelle. – ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué te ha dicho Marcos?

\- No pretendo nada. – Respondió tranquilamente. – Solo hablar.

\- ¿Sólo hablar? – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – No me hagas reír.

\- Michelle, preciosa, tengo alma de científico. Me gusta el saber por el saber, y el porqué de las cosas. – Adquirió el mismo aire de seriedad que cuando trabajaba de verdad. – Y ante todo, soy biólogo. Me gusta observar la naturaleza y dejar transcurrir las cosas a su propio paso, sin intervenir. Además, si no me lo dices tú, me lo dirá él.

\- Es ese. – Señaló Michelle rindiéndose y señalando a Iván que patinaba feliz. Era el muchacho que había esquivado un momento antes.

\- Michelle, hablo en serio. – Respondió Joseph enarcando una ceja.

\- Yo también. – Contestó cortante. – Por eso te he dicho que le dejes en paz. – Justo en ese momento miró en su dirección y saludó sonriente a Akari, que le devolvió el gesto.

\- En fin. – Joseph suspiró frotándose la frente. – Nos veremos luego, preciosa. Akari.

Antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar cambió bruscamente la dirección dirigiéndose al llamado Iván, que estaba a su aire ajeno a todo lo demás. Entonces, ocurrió la tragedia. Keiji y Amelia habían alcanzado a Shokichi por detrás. El hombre, que era de los más lentos, envalentonado con su progreso, decidió enseñarles a la pareja lo bien que patinaba ya, y se alejó de la barandilla. Su exceso de confianza, hizo que su sonrisa se truncase al perder el equilibrio con tan mala fortuna que en vez de irse contra la barrea, se precipitase en dirección contraria. Antes de que Keiji pudiese agarrarlo cayó estrepitosamente alejado de la marea de gente. Quedó de rodillas en el suelo, apoyó las manos en el suelo intentando levantarse, pero en cuanto probó a poner un pie en el suelo se le resbaló, golpeándose la rodilla de nuevo.

Soltó un pequeño quejido. Era muy humillante y empezaba a oír comentarios de conmiseración hacia su persona. Notaba a sus amigos mirándole preocupado, pero Keiji no tenía la confianza suficiente como para acercarse a ayudarle. Al instante, Joseph, seguido de Michelle, se personificaron a su lado, e incluso Iván, que le miró preocupado.

\- Te lo advertí, viejo. – Comentó Michelle dándole la mano.

\- Venga, Shokichi, arriba. – Joseph le tendió otra mano.

\- Yo lo estaba haciendo bien. – Gimoteó aceptando la ayuda. - ¿No me viste, Michelle? Iba bien…

\- Ya, ya, te vi, Shokichi… - Concedió con un suspiro.

\- ¿Y cómo tú por aquí, Joseph? – Preguntó dándose cuenta de repente.

\- Patino. – Respondió son una sonrisa.

\- Shokichi, ¿está bien? – Preguntó Iván preocupado.

\- Oh, sí, sí, tranquilo. – Pero se llevó la mano a la cadera con un gesto de dolor.

\- Te acompaño fuera. – Ofreció Michelle.

\- Sí… mejor… - Aceptó melancólico

Los dos se alejaron con cuidado. El rector parecía muy abatido, pero Joseph tenía la excusa perfecta en ese momento y no podía dejarla pasar.

\- Perdona. – Llamó cortante y se detuvieron los dos. – Eres Iván, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? – Miró la mano que le tendía sorprendido por un momento y se la estrechó. - ¡Sí! Soy yo. – Respondió alegre.

\- Qué bien. – Sonrió al muchacho. – Soy Joseph, amigo de Akari y Marcos. Y de Michelle y Shokichi, como has podido comprobar.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Eres amigo de Marcos? – Comentó con ilusión. – Kanakín me ha hablado alguna vez de ti, creo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Espero que solo cosas buenas. – Bromeó.

\- ¡Claro! – Respondió sinceramente.

\- Así que eres el compañero de trabajo de Kanako y Yaeko, ¿verdad? – El muchacho asintió. – No se te da mal esto de patinar, pero podrías mejorar algunos detalles. Verás…

Mientras Joseph enseñaba trucos a Iván, Marcos patinaba con Kanako. Al principio le había costado pillarlo, pero cada vez estaba más suelto y se agarraba menos de la barandilla. Kanako por su parte de cuando en cuando patinaba más a su aire delante de él, esperándole luego a que la alcanzase. Siempre era así. Ella volaba libre, y cuando creía que la había perdido de vista, estaba esperándole. Esta vez cuando llegó a su altura, estaba mirando al centro de la pista con una sonrisa. Soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Iván practicar los movimientos que le intentaba enseñar Joseph. Marco se detuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Prefieres ir a patinar con ellos? – Preguntó desilusionado. Tenía el ceño fruncido mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Eh? – Kanako se volvió a él. - ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Ellos patinan mejor. – Se encogió de hombro. – Supongo que te aburre patinar lento conmigo. – Comentó con actitud derrotista.

\- Dije que patinaría contigo y te enseñaría. – Respondió girando la cara. – No me aburre. – Empezó a patinar y Marcos la siguió.

\- ¡Puedo hacerlo mejor!

Motivado por sus palabras, en un par de impulsos se puso a su lado. Entonces vio un par de personas paradas en su camino, y al intentar esquivarlas, trastabilló. Su mano se agitó en el aire buscando un apoyo y encontró el brazo de Kanako, que le ayudó a llegar a una orilla. Kanako le dedicó una mirada entre confusa y exasperada.

\- No se te tiene que dar bien todo, ¿lo sabías? – Suspiró y luego sonrió. – Tonto.

\- Pero a ti te gusta esto. – Alegó con mirada de cazador. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro para interrumpir lo menos posible. Ella apartó la vista

\- También me gusta verte tocar la guitarra y es más mono.

Al finalizar la frase fue consciente del alcance de sus palabras. Marcos la miraba ligeramente sonrojado y con los ojos desorbitados. Queriendo que le tragase la tierra y notando cómo se encendían también sus mejillas, se apresuró a dar la vuelta y seguir patinando. Quería alejarse de él y llegar a alguno de sus amigos para que él no tuviese opción de tomarla el pelo. Estaba buscándoles por la pista cuando notó a alguien precipitándose sobre ella.

Marcos había tardado lo justo en procesar la información para darle tiempo a alejarse de él de nuevo. Entonces sin pensarlo salió tras ella con una sonrisa. Pero había algo que aún no sabía hacer: frenar, y menos aún a la velocidad a la que iba. Aunque tampoco era algo que le disgustase. Abrió los brazos y chocó contra Kanako, que, apretándola contra su cuerpo en el último instante y usando la otra mano para agarrarse, se fueron contra la barandilla. Marcos rió divertido soltándola, pero dejando su mano en la cintura.

\- ¿De verdad estoy mono cuando toco? – Preguntó en voz baja. Kanako se giró sobresaltad mirándole completamente roja. Marcos acercó su cara a ella. – Puedes venir a que te toque algo hasta que tenga tu canción…

Realmente estaba pensando en su guitarra cuando lo dijo, pero en el momento en que la notó retraerse hacia atrás agachando la cara fue consciente del doble sentido. Entonces fue su turno de huir lejos de ella. Idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Se hundió todo lo que pudo en el cuello de su cazadora, intentando desaparecer. Ni siquiera quería mirar a Joseph. Sabía que estaba siendo todo lo contrario a firme y decidido, pero su propio comentario le había sorprendido demasiado como para darse cuenta de que a ella ni siquiera le había parecido mal.

Kanako seguía agarrada a la barrera. Le temblaban las piernas. Notaba la respiración agitada, y podía sentir los latidos acelerados. Marcos estaba ya lejos de ella. Miró a los lados preguntándose si alguien habría visto u oído lo que acababa de pasar, pero no parecía el caso. Entonces vio a Alex y Yaeko se estaban acercando. Tenía que moverse. Pero si iba muy rápido alcanzaría al rubio y no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarle a la cara. Se deslizó sobre el hielo mirando al suelo, intentando que el viento le enfriase sus calores mientras las palabras del rubio se repetían en su cerebro como un disco rayado entremezclado con lo que ella misma le había dicho. No vio al niño que se había cruzado delante de ella hasta que lo tuvo encima. Ambos se fueron al suelo al momento y el crío empezó a llorar a moco tendido. Los padres de la criatura, bastante más atrás de donde se había quedado tirada en el suelo, llegaron dedicándole miradas de reproche al tiempo que levantaban a su hijo del suelo.

\- P-perdona… - Se disculpó aún sentada en el suelo, sintiendo las miradas del resto de la gente. – Se me ha cruzado y…

\- A ver si tenemos más cuidado. – Acusó la madre. Los tres se fueron antes de darle tiempo a replicar a una sorprendida Kanako.

\- Kanakín. – Iván se acercó al momento frenando en seco delante de ella. - ¿Estás bien? – Le dio la mano para levantarse.

\- Sí. – Frunció el ceño aceptando la ayuda. Agradeció tener los guantes de Marcos mientras se sacudía las nalgas, ahora heladas y mojadas. – Se me ha cruzado el crío… - Procesó lo que había pasado. - ¡Encima me han echado la bronca! – Refunfuñó.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Comentó Iván con una sonrisa. – Pero tú estás bien, ¿no? Pues ya está. Además patinas mejor.

\- Eso sí. – Kanako sonrió. Iván siempre tenía alguna buena palabra para levantarle el ánimo.

\- ¿Y Marcos? – Preguntó de repente. – Creía que estaba contigo.

\- Y lo estoy. – La voz seca del rubio hizo que Iván diese un respingo. Eso no evitó que se girase a él con una sonrisa. – Ya me quedo yo con ella. – Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pasadlo bien!

Iván se alejó sin decir más y la japonesa notó la mirada irritada de Marcos siguiéndole. No lo entendía. El ruso era un muchacho encantador, no entendía por qué había congeniado con todo el mundo excepto con él. Alex y Yaeko que habían presenciado la escena de lejos, se interesaron por ella al acercarse. Mientras ella le contaba a Yaeko la escenita con los padres, Alex le dijo algo en voz baja a Marcos, que no parecía gustarle. La pareja se alejó patinando dados de la mano y el rubio, tras resoplar, suavizó el gesto al girarse a ella, ligeramente sonrojado, y sin mirarla directamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó en tono suave.

\- Sí… No ha sido nada.

\- Bien. – Se produjo un silencio raro y Marcos hizo intención de seguir, pero ella le agarró la manga del abrigo.

\- Espera. – Le soltó al captar su atención. – ¿Por… por qué odias tanto a Iván? – Reunió valor para mirarle a la cara. Su expresión desconcertada le hizo ver que no se esperaba la pregunta para nada.

\- N-no le odio. – El tono de su voz, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los nudillos blancos agarrado a la barandilla no decían lo mismo. – No me cae bien. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Insistió Kanako. Marcos giró la cara arrugando más el gesto. – ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Puedo hablar con él para…

\- No. No ha pasado nada, ¿vale? – Respondió cortante. – No me gusta. Ya está.

\- Pues no lo entiendo. – No le estaba gustando su actitud. - ¿No me vas a decir más? – Marcos permaneció callado. – Quiero que le des una oportunidad. – Marcos sonrió sarcástico tomándoselo a broma. Abrió los ojos presa del pánico cuando se cruzó con su gesto serio.

\- ¿Por qué? – No. No podía estar pidiéndole eso. Ella no. – ¿Para qué?

\- M-me dijiste que harías lo que fuese, ¿no? – Esos ojos verdes de cachorro abandonado la estaban matando, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto. – ¿No era verdad?

Estaba roto por dentro. Claro que era verdad. Claro que haría lo que fuese para que estuviese contenta. Pero le estaba pidiendo que se llevase bien con su enemigo manifiesto, con el idiota que la llamaba de forma ridícula.

\- ¿Marcos? – Cuestionó Kanako. Si no aceptaba eso, se llevaría una decepción.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres? – Preguntó monótono con ojos brillantes.

\- Sí. – Apartó la vista, incapaz de aguantarlo.

\- De acuerdo. – Suspiró lentamente, sintiéndose muy cansado de repente. – Le daré una oportunidad.

Dio la vuelta, con expresión abatida, hacia la salida. Kanako le siguió sintiéndose fatal con ella misma. No pretendía hacer que se fuese.

\- Marcos. – Llamó. - ¿Dónde vas? – Se giró con una mueca triste, que pretendía ser desenfadada.

\- No me apetece patinar más. – Cogió aire para decirle algo, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. – Ten cuidado. No te caigas, ¿vale?

Se fue al instante y Kanako se quedó impotente viendo cómo se alejaba. Notó la sensación ardiente de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Otra vez. Otra vez esa sensación de no saber qué estaba pasando. Volvía a estar tirante con Marcos, pese a haber estado flirteando un rato antes. Siguió patinando, porque salir implicaría volver a cruzarse con él y ni siquiera sabía qué cara ponerle. Además no quería preocupar al resto. No quería que le preguntasen. No quería admitir que Marcos se había salido por su culpa, ni quería reconocer que lo único que quería, pese a todo, era acurrucarse en sus brazos. No fue consciente de que Michelle se estaba acercando a ella hasta que notó una mano en su hombro.

\- Kanako, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó sin rodeos. – ¿Ha pasado algo con Marcos? ¿Habéis discutido?

\- N-no. – Se sintió palidecer. – No pasa nada. – Mintió. Y sonrió. Michelle no parecía convencida.

\- ¿Seguro? – La miró por encima de las gafas. – ¿Y por qué se ha salido Marcos?

\- N-no… - Cogió aire, temblorosa. – No quería patinar más. – Apretó los labios y apartó la cara. No. No quería derrumbarse.

Michelle no añadió nada más. Simplemente suspiró, pasando el brazo por su espalda, apretándola contra ella y frotando su brazo. Le hizo un gesto a Akari, que llegó en ese momento, para que siguiese sin ella. El japonés la cuestionó sin hablar y miró preocupado a Kanako. Michelle le dio a entender que ya se lo diría luego y dejó solas a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿… Kanako? – La voz preocupada de Iván, que se acercó a ellas, le hizo dar un respingo. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. – Comentó Michelle en tono despreocupado. – Ha cogido un poco de frío en la tripa. – Miró al muchacho. No se lo había tragado, y los dos lo sabían.

\- Ah, bueno, eso se pasa enseguida. – Respondió con una sonrisa, aunque se veía la preocupación en su mirada. – Tengo tés que van muy bien para eso, ya te pasaré alguno, Kanakín.

\- Gracias. – Musitó Kanako. Iván se alejó. Quería agradecerle a Michelle lo que había hecho, pero prefería no abrir mucho la boca.

\- Son celos. – Dijo Michelle. – Por eso se porta como un estúpido. – Kanako la miró dudosa. – Venga, anda, deja de darle vueltas, que ahí viene Yaeko.

Marcos se descalzó con parsimonia. No hacía más que darle vueltas a la petición de Kanako, y por qué, para ser más exactos, había usado precisamente su chantaje más potente. Cuantas más explicaciones buscaba, peores eran los escenarios. Luego recordaba sus momentos con ella, los momentos a solas, los besos, los mordiscos, incluso esas ocasiones en las que no había corrido el aire entre ellos… y seguía sin entenderlo. Cada vez que pensaba que Kanako podía preferir a Iván se sentía morir por dentro. Si, lo admitía, hasta hace nada no había aceptado lo que sentía por ella, igual que sabía que había sido la probabilidad de "perderla" en favor del ruso lo que le había hecho que acabase de darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía, pero eso no quería decir que ahora no lo tuviese claro. Sabía lo que quería. La quería a ella, y no quería que nadie se interpusiese.

Acabó de atarse sus botas y se frotó los ojos. Le había dicho que le daría una oportunidad a Iván, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontarlo. Fue hacia el bar del recinto, abatido, y Shokichi le asaltó.

\- ¡Marcos! – Saludó el hombretón con una sonrisa. – ¡Ven, vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente!

Llevaba un vaso de plástico en cada mano tapado con un plato en el que se veía un trozo de bizcocho. Marcos se encogió de hombros y se dejó guiar. Tampoco tenía ánimos para llevarle la contraria, y le vendría bien algo caliente.

Tomaron asiento en el banco de una de las mesas cercana a la instalación. Se agarró con ambas manos al vaso de plástico, agradeciendo el calor en sus dedos helados. Entonces recordó que Kanako aún tenía sus guantes y dejó caer los hombros apesadumbrado. Desde donde estaban se veía la pista, aunque prefería no mirar mucho. Se preguntaba si Shokichi habría estado pendiente de ella, pero su pregunta despejó sus dudas al instante.

\- ¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? – Sugirió Shokichi amablemente. El muchacho se encogió de hombros

\- No ha pasado nada. – Respondió con voz ausente.

\- Marcos, tengo algo más del doble de tu edad. – Explicó comprensivo. – Puedo respetar que no me lo quieras contar, pero no que lo niegues. – El rubio agachó la cabeza y él mojó su trozo de bizcocho, dándole tiempo.

\- Es que… - Miró hacia los lados. El estúpido ruso había dicho que su tío estaba por ahí, pero Sylvester se encontraba bastante alejado. – No trago a Iván. Lo siento, pero no. – Miró a Shokichi desafiante esperando la bronca, pero en vez de eso, Shokichi dio un sorbo a su vaso de chocolate sin cambiar su expresión cordial.

\- ¿Por qué no le tragas? – Preguntó.

Marcos casi hubiera preferido la bronca, o una reprimenda, o al menos un gesto que indicase que Shokichi también estaba enfadado con él. Que se lo tomase con tanta calma le hacía sentir mal.

\- No lo sé. – Evadió dando un mordisco a su dulce. – Simplemente es así.

\- ¿Es porque a todo el mundo le cae bien? – Ayudó. No había acritud en su voz. Marcos abrió sorprendido los ojos. Luego volvió a bajar la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

\- No es eso. – Masculló en un tono que nadie se creería. – Es que… - Miró al infinito buscando la forma de decírselo, pero no fue capaz. – Bah. – Resopló. – Da igual, no lo entiendes.

\- Yo creo que sí. – Dijo Shokichi comprensivo. – "El nuevo" llega, es simpático, se gana a tus amigos, te roba protagonismo, te hace sentir desplazado y para colmo, tus mejores amigas le defienden porque además es su compañero de trabajo. – Shokichi hizo una pausa examinando su reacción. - ¿Es así? – El rubio boqueó un par de veces intentando replicarle y finalmente bajó la cabeza de nuevo. – Marcos, los celos no son buenos consejeros.

\- ¡Yo no estoy…! – Se calló al ver la cara de Shokichi, sintiendo la cara arder. – U-un poco… solo…

\- Además. – Apoyó una mano en su espalda, hablando en tono confidente. – Recuerda que hay personas para las que siempre serás el protagonista.

Joseph patinaba elegante como un espíritu de hielo pendiente del desarrollo de los acontecimientos. No podía decir que estuviese sorprendido, pero sí ligeramente decepcionado con Marcos. Es cierto que los celos nublan el sentido, pero cuando le habló de Iván por primera vez realmente esperaba encontrarse a alguien dispuesto a ganarse a Kanako, no a un muchacho sonriente y despreocupado más pendiente de caerle bien al propio Marcos que de llegar a algo con la japonesa. Pero como siempre, todo dependía de percepciones, y tras la espantada del muchacho, que ahora estaba tomando un chocolate con Shokichi decidió que hablaría con él, aunque antes dejaría la charla de padre al rector. Mientras tanto observó la situación a su alrededor. Keiji y Amelia seguían patinando juntos, pero Amelia de cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas preocupadas a Kanako, que en ese momento estaba acompañada de Michelle y Yaeko, intentando animarla. Iván charlaba con Akari y Sheila, que fruncía el ceño cada vez que miraba a Marcos. Suspiró. Lo que puede liar un adolescente enamorado. Así pues, decidió hablar con la persona que mejor conocía a su protegido aprovechando que su novia, a la cual parecía intimidar enormemente, estaba ocupada.

\- El niño nos ha salido celoso, ¿eh? – Comentó con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

\- ¿Perdona? – Alex le miró con acritud. – ¿Cómo que "nos" ha salido celoso?

\- Oh, vamos, vamos, es una forma de hablar. – Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. – Me refiero a Marcos.

\- Ya sé que hablas de él. – Respondió seco. – Déjale tranquilo. – Amenazó. – No es tu mascota.

\- No pretendo que lo sea. Las mascotas viven para complacer a un dueño, y ya tengo demasiada gente que se empeña en tomar ese papel. – Sonrió de nuevo. – Sé que esa faceta protectora tuya de hermano mayor te impide verlo ahora, pero solo busco ser su amigo.

\- Ya, claro. – Bufó. – Y por eso le compras con regalos, ¿no? ¿Te crees que porque no tengamos dinero tenemos que aferrarnos al primero que se pone espléndido? No habríamos llegado hasta aquí de ser así.

Miró un momento a Alex. Pese a que no lo admitiría en voz alta, ese comentario le había dolido. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era un pensamiento completamente normal, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Entiendo tu recelo. Y sí, lo admito. – Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. – Estoy podrido de dinero. Pero las amistades que compra el dinero las rompe la codicia y la desidia, y esa no es mi intención.

\- ¿Entonces qué pretendes? ¿Qué quieres? – Se paró para mirarle a la cara.

\- Información.

Sonrió sincero. Alex, tras poner los ojos en blanco, dio media vuelta y siguió patinando. Joseph le siguió con parsimonia.

\- Alex, ¿de verdad crees que si fuese tan malo Michelle no habría hecho algo hace tiempo? – Oyó una carcajada sarcástica de Alex. – Vale, entiendo, ¿crees entonces que me dejaría seguir cerca de su pupilo? ¿O que incluso me habría pedido a mí hacerle el examen? – Vio flaquear la voluntad del muchacho. – Es más, ¿piensas que Shokichi me dejaría estar cerca de la que considera casi su hija? O también…

\- Vale, vale. – Cedió Alex. – Eso demuestra que no eres mal tío, no que tenga que fiarme de ti.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Concedió con un gesto de cabeza. – Pero también sé que respetas a esas personas y tendrás su opinión en cuenta.

\- Mira, Joseph, puede que no lo parezca, pero Marcos se encariña muy rápido de la gente. No te conozco, y no quiero que se lleve una desilusión cuando te aburras de él.

\- No es mi intención, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ese triángulo caótico se está complicando. Simplemente quiero tu permiso para hablar con Marcos. – Sonrió. – Si para ello tengo que ganarme antes tu confianza, lo haré, pero el tiempo apremia.

Alex quedó en silencio un momento. Una parte de él quería creerle. Luego miraba a Akari, lanzándole miradas preocupadas, al igual que Michelle, detrás de ellos, preparados por si las cosas se torcían, y las dudas se acrecentaban.

\- No necesitas mi permiso para hablar con él. – Le dijo en voz baja. – No soy su padre, ni su madre, ni siquiera su tutor legal.

\- Es verdad. – El moreno frunció el ceño. – Eres su mejor amigo, que es más importante. Tu interés por él no es un vínculo obligado, es más sincero. – El muchacho suspiró. Parecía llevar el peso el mundo sobre los hombros. – No estás solo, Alex.

\- Mira… haz lo que quieras. Habla con él si quieres. – Se notaba la derrota en su voz. – Lo único que quiero es que no se compliquen más las cosas.

\- Gracias, Alex.

No quedaba demasiado para que saliese el resto, así que aprovecharía ese breve lapso para leerle la cartilla a su pupilo. Shokichi parecía estar dándole conversación para que se distrajese un rato, pero no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que el rubio lanzaba a la pista. Se acercó con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado del rector y en frente del muchacho.

\- ¡Buenas! – Saludó.

\- ¿No patinas más, Joseph? – Sabía que había entrado más tarde que el resto, por ello le miró suspicaz.

\- Hay demasiada gente para mi gusto. – Comentó con un gesto de la mano. – Y venía a ver cómo es que Marcos no está patinando.

\- Ah. – Shokichi sonrió, pero clavó los ojos en Joseph. – Ya hemos estado hablando de eso. Está todo bien ya. – La expresión de su cara advertía a Joseph de que no se metiese en eso.

\- He estado charlando con Alex. – Dijo con intención, también sonriente y devolviendo la mirada al japonés. – Sabe cuidar de los suyos.

\- Bueno, siendo así, voy a hablar con los señores Asimov. ¡Aún tenemos algún detalle que concretar! – Sonrió y antes de darse la vuelta se dirigió a Joseph. – No seas muy duro.

Shokichi les dejó a solas y Joseph se giró a Marcos que le miraba entre intrigado y temeroso. Al menos le consolaba saber que él mismo era consciente de que lo que había hecho no había estado bien.

\- _Bueno, Marcos, dime una cosa._ – Empezó masajeándose levemente las sienes y luego cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa. Sonrió sinceramente divertido – _Explícame cómo ese osito de gominola rusa de fresa puede ser tu rival. He visto cachorros de San Bernardo que dan más miedo que él._ – El rubio frunció el ceño ofendido.

\- _¿Has venido a reírte de mí?_ – Preguntó enfadado.

\- _No. He venido a saber por qué has montado un espectáculo._

_\- ¡Yo no he…!_ – Joseph levantó un dedo de advertencia y agachó la cabeza resoplando. Estaba muy irritado, ahora ni Joe estaba de su parte. – _Kanako me ha dicho que le dé una oportunidad a Iván._

\- _¿Y por eso te has salido de la pista?_

\- _¡Pero le dije que lo haría!_ – Dijo deprimido. Joseph suspiró profundamente.

\- C_on lo bien que ibas_. – Se lamentó. –_ He de decir que esperaba más._ – Marcos levantó la cabeza dispuesto a replicar pero volvió a mirar a la mesa cuando vio el rostro del hombre. – _Vamos a ver, Marcos, ¿yo qué te dije exactamente? _– Apartó la cara. – _Marcos_. – Insistió con una sonrisa. – _Mírame y responde._ – El muchacho suspiró y levantó la vista.

\- _Que fuese maduro_. – Empezó.

\- _Y qué más_.

\- _Que tenía que inspirar confianza_.

_\- Y qué más_.

\- _Que asumiese responsabilidades_.

\- _Y qué más_. – Se encogió de hombros deprimido. – _¡Que no decepcionases a Kanako!_

\- _¿L-la he decepcionado?_ – Preguntó sincero, mirando a Joseph preocupado.

\- _Juzga tú mismo._ – Marcos miró a la pista. - _¿Ves cómo patina? ¿Tú crees que está feliz?_

La miró dando vueltas por el hielo. Se deslizaba grácil, y sonreía a sus amigos cuando se cruzaba con ellos, pero su sonrisa se apagaba al darse la vuelta. No, no era feliz. Sabía que no estaba feliz. Negó con la cabeza.

\- _Eso no habla en tu favor_. – Continuó Joseph. – _Además, es bien sabido que una buena forma de acercarse a una mujer es llevarse bien con su entorno._ – Sonrió. – _Iván es su amigo, te guste o no. _– Vio la mueca de desagrado en el muchacho. – _Además, ese muchacho está más empeñado en ser tu amigo que en tener algo con ella. _

_\- Pues querrá lo que quiera, pero no le trago. _– Se cruzó de brazos.

\- _Vas a tener que lidiar con ello._ – Marcos le miró con sorna. – _No sé, búscate un mantra, algo que te permita distraerte lo suficiente cada vez que te saque de quicio como para olvidarte de él. _– Vio que arrugaba el gesto. – _Cuenta números primos, o una canción repetitiva, una tabla de multiplicar, algo mecánico. _– Marcos le miró como si estuviese loco. – _Y por cierto, ¿has hecho los deberes? ¿Qué hay de ese nombre especial? ¿Lo tienes?_ – Le vio morderse la mejilla. – _Lo imaginaba. _– Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Al mirar al grupo, vio que empezaban a salirse ya. – _Bueno, voy a tener que ponerte un castigo._ – Sintió la mirada aterrada de Marcos. – _Vas a tener que disculparte._

\- _¿Con Kanako?_ – Preguntó aliviado. Se esperaba algo peor. – _Eso ya pensaba hacerlo._

\- _Con Kanako también._ – Volvió a captar su atención. – _Vas a disculparte con Iván. Y el primero._ – Cortó un "pero" de su boca con un gesto. – _Hazme caso._ – Sonrió socarrón. – _Soy un amante de la belleza, Marcos, y tú haces mejor pareja con ella que él. Venga, ahí vienen. Vete. Que yo te vea._

Iván y el resto se estaban dirigiendo a la zona del bar, charlando animadamente. Kanako iba con expresión ausente, y aunque respondía e intervenía en la conversación, no se la veía animada, pese al esfuerzo de él mismo y el resto de sus amigas en conseguirlo. Se acercó a Alex y Yaeko.

\- ¿Ves? – Comentó con una sonrisa triste. – Te dije que no era buena idea que viniese con vosotros. – Se rascó la nuca. – Al final solo he dado problemas.

\- No digas eso. – Dijo Yaeko entristecida.

\- Eso digo yo. – Apoyó Alex. – El problema es que Marcos es imbécil. Hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

\- No, no. – Iván negó con la cabeza. – No le puedo caer bien a todo el mundo, es normal.

\- No, no lo es. – Protestó Yaeko. – Además…

\- Iván. – Se giraron los tres hacia la voz seca de Marcos plantado delante de ellos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no parecía agresivo. Suavizó el tono. – ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Claro. – Iván sonrió, aunque adoptó cierta actitud defensiva. – Cuéntame.

\- Marcos… – Kanako avanzó hacia él pero entonces sintió la mano de Alex en el hombro, indicándole que esperase.

\- Quería… - Cogió aire y resopló. Realmente le estaba costando. – Quería disculparme contigo. No me he portado bien. – Se mantuvo firme esperando la respuesta de Iván. – Eso es todo.

\- Oh, vaya. – Se quedó un momento paralizado ante lo inesperado de la situación y luego sonrió ampliamente. – Disculpas aceptadas.

Iván sonrió feliz de verdad. Estaba gratamente sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. De hecho todos a su alrededor contemplaban la escena sin creérselo del todo, sobre todo Kanako, que tenía la boca entreabierta. Alex miró incrédulo a Joseph, que también se había acercado y se mantenía a cierta distancia. El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Y no me caes mal. – Continuó Marcos, aunque su tono de voz aún distaba de ser cordial. – Es solo que… bueno… que - Apartó la vista ligeramente sonrojado con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ya, ya. – Iván le miró comprensivo. – Lo entiendo. Pero no deberías preocuparte por eso.

Marcos le miró dudoso sin saber si le estaba vacilando. Al final iba a resultar que el ruso no era tan tonto. Aunque eso no quería decir que le cayese bien aún. Asintió y se dio la vuelta hacia Joseph sin añadir más, que simplemente le hizo un gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza. Ahora le quedaba la segunda parte. Espero en silencio a que todo el mundo volviese a charlar mientras iban a por un chocolate caliente y se arrimó a Kanako.

\- Kanako. – Dio un respingo mirándole con ojos brillantes. – ¿Tienes un momento?

La japonesa, asintió con un bonito sonrojo y se apartaron del grupo. Estaba contenta. Marcos se había disculpado con Iván. No creía que le aceptase aún, pero era un paso importante. Le entró un nerviosismo repentino sobre qué querría decirle. Tenía una expresión inusualmente formal para ser él, y sus ojos verdes límpidos la hacían sentir desnuda.

\- Dime. – Musitó a media voz. Le costaba mantener la vista en su cara y sentía las mejillas cada vez más incendiadas.

\- Quería pedirte disculpas a ti también. – Hablaba en voz baja, tierno. Tenía que contenerse para no abrazarla. Se sentía mal por haberla preocupado. – Me he portado como un crío.

\- B-bueno, yo también te he pedido algo que… - Marcos la interrumpió.

\- No. – Le posó la mano en el brazo. – Déjame seguir. Le voy a dar una oportunidad a Iván. – La miró a los ojos. – Pero lo voy a hacer solo por ti… - Apartó la vista súbitamente sonrojado. – … Nako.

\- ¿Eh? – Dio un pequeño respingo.

\- E-es como te voy a llamar. – Explicó mirándola de refilón, aún con las mejillas arreboladas, y los labios fruncidos. – Él te llama Kanakín. Yo te voy a llamar Nako. – Miró a la japonesa un momento. – ¿Te molesta?

\- N-n-no. – Consiguió responder tras el momento de shock.

\- Bien. – Sonrió y la empujó con el hombro suavemente. – Pues vamos con el resto… Nako. – Musitó.

Aunque intentó disimularlo, cuando volvieron con el resto la felicidad de Kanako era más que patente para el resto de sus amigos, así como el hecho de posicionarse cerca de Marcos y dedicarle brillantes miradas cuando él no se daba cuenta. Pese a que el muchacho siguió evitando a Iván, al menos el ambiente en torno a ellos estaba bastante más relajado.

\- Parece que lo han solucionado. – Comentó Amelia con ilusión.

\- Eso parece, menos mal. – Keiji suspiró. – No entiendo cómo se ciega tanto él.

\- ¿Él solo? – Dijo Michelle con sarcasmo. – Tch. Adolescentes.

\- Bueno, pero mira a Kanako. – Insistió Amelia. – Qué contenta está.

\- Espero que dure. – El boxeador no las tenía todas consigo.

\- Durará. – Joseph apareció con una sonrisa radiante. – Al menos por la cuenta que le trae a Marcos.

\- Joe. – La frialdad de la voz de Michelle era patente. – No hemos pedido tu opinión.

\- Preciosa, el amor es una enfermedad. – Se acercó un poco más a la mujer cuya expresión se tornó más agria. – Y yo soy un médico del amor. Sólo estoy ayudando a dos jóvenes a poder curar sus males. – Michelle soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

\- Tú lo que eres es un metomentodo.

\- Podemos discutir eso en una cena. – Miró su reloj. – Lamentablemente tengo que despedirme. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes. Nos veremos en Nochevieja. Sé que estaréis todas deslumbrantes.

\- Adiós. Piérdete.

Tras una pequeña reverencia a Amelia y un apretón de manos con Keiji. Se despidió del resto del grupo y desapareció como había llegado. Michelle estaba todavía mascullando las palabras de Joseph mientras el resto se hacía con sus consumiciones e iban cogiendo sitio. Sintió a Akari a su lado.

\- Michelle, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Akari en voz baja.

\- Sí. Bueno, no. Ese imbécil de Joseph siempre consigue amargarme el día. – Frunció el ceño.

\- Ya… - Akari suspiró. – No entiendo ese cariño que le tiene a Marcos.

\- Mira, yo tampoco. Solo espero que no enrede más las cosas entre ellos.

Tras Keiji y Amelia, que llevaron sendos chocolates cada uno, les llegó su turno. A diferencia del resto, Michelle pidió un bocadillo de bacon con queso, y Akari, animado por ella, pidió medio. Mientras les ponían el encargo, aprovechando el momento a solas, el japonés tomó aire.

\- M-Michelle. – Empezó. – S-sobre lo del beso…

\- Ah. – El rubor subió a sus mejillas. – No lo pienses, Akari. Además me lo debías, ¿no?

\- Bueno… yo…

Se interrumpió cuando les llevaron lo que habían pedido y pagaron. Akari la miró mientras revolvía en su cartera con forma de gato. Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que una mujer como ella le haría un mínimo de caso, y que incluso llegaría a besarla, se hubiera reído con ganas. Pero ahora ahí estaba, a su lado.

\- No lo hice porque me debieses nada. – Musitó. – Te lo di porque te aprecio.

Michelle se quedó inmóvil un brevísimo instante antes de hablar. Su tono suave no dejaba entrever su emoción.

\- Si las dos personas quieren, un beso es una muestra de afecto gratificante, y no hay problemas en darlos, igual que un abrazo. – Miró a Akari de refilón. – Y a mí tus muestras de cariño no me molestan.

Al acercarse a sus amigos, Sheila, intentando hacerles hueco, tiró accidentalmente su vaso con chocolate caliente mediado, quemándose el dorso de la mano. Al instante Iván, ni corto ni perezoso, sacó un pañuelo para quitarle el chocolate de la mano y se acercó a la barra a pedir unos hielos. Por suerte el ambiente estaba lo suficientemente frío para que la bebida no estuviese demasiado caliente y la herida no tuvo mayores consecuencias. Al volver el ruso, cogió la mano de Sheila y posó un trapo con hielos en ella con cuidado, sonriéndola.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí. – Suspiró un poco llorosa aún. – Gracias.

\- No tienes que dármelas, estas cosas pasan. – Levantó los hielos. Pasó el dedo en una suave caricia examinando la herida y oyó un pequeño quejido. – No te va a salir ampolla, pero te puedo recomendar una crema. – Miró a Sheila de nuevo, que parecía disgustada y se llevó la mano a los labios, dándole un beso en los nudillos. – Venga, anímate, seguro que enseguida te deja de doler.

Sheila se ruborizó y escobó una pequeña sonrisa que dejó satisfecho al ruso. Al instante la mitad de los reunidos se giraron a Marcos esperando que dijese algo, pero el rubio estaba mirando al infinito y movía los labios tarareando algo que parecía una canción infantil mientras abría y cerraba el puño encima de la mesa.

Llegando el momento de la retirada de todos a sus casas, o al trabajo en el caso de las japonesas e Iván, se despidieron todos hasta la Nochevieja en _La Cucaracha Marciana_, prometiéndose entre ellos estás preparados para una fiesta que no olvidaría ninguno.


	55. La elegancia no combina con la comodidad

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Elegante, atractivo, formal, seguro, sexy... Un traje bien llevado puede transformar a casi cualquier persona en algo mejor, al menos los anuncios sobre ellos no dejan lugar a dudas pero... ¿es tan fácil elegir uno sin parecer un presentador de televisión o un camarero? Hoy Marcos descubrirá que tras ese tipo ropa hay más ciencia de la que uno podría esperar.**

**Y entre chaqueta y chaqueta, ¿quién se negaría a un poco de cotilleo? A fin de cuentas, la fiesta está a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**ATENCIÓN: Tenemos que daros una pequeña noticia. A partir de ahora estaremos bastante más ocupadas, por lo que hemos decidido bajar el ritmo de publicación de dos capítulos semanales a uno. No os preocupéis, esto no significa que abandonemos el proyecto, simplemente tenemos menos tiempo para escribir y preferimos espaciar las publicaciones a que tengáis que esperar de más por alguna de ellas. A partir de la semana que viene publicaremos los jueves, ya que es el día que, en principio, mejor nos viene a ambas.**

**Una vez dicho esto, la semana que viene tocará por fin el capítulo de nochevieja, que todos empezarán muy animados...y habrá que ver como la acaban. **

**\- Título: La elegancia no combina con la comodidad****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 7579  
\- Personajes: Marcos, Akari, Keiji y Alex**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**La elegancia no combina con la comodidad**

Marcos se dejó caer pesadamente y resoplando en el sofá donde se encontraba Akari jugando con su 3DS. Acababa de terminar su largo ritual de acicalamiento, pero tenía un mohín de desagrado en la cara. Le cambió un poco el gesto a uno más alegre cuando Max se acercó posando la cabeza en su pierna y él se la rascó.

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa sacar a este de paseo? – Preguntó. – Puedo sacarle yo ahora un rato. Aviso a Keiji que voy un poco más tarde y ya está.

\- No, no, tranquilo. – Respondió. – Keiji preferirá que vayas pronto y así también me da un poco el aire. – El rubio se echó para atrás resoplando.

\- Me da muchísima pereza, tío, la verdad. – Confesó.

\- ¿Y eso? – Akari levantó la mirada brevemente de la pantalla para dedicarle una mirada extrañada. – ¿No te hace ilusión la fiesta?

\- Sí, sí. Si tengo muchas ganas de la fiesta. Pero el traje… - Resopló. – No sé, no me veo.

\- Todos vamos a ir en traje. – Marcos le miró enarcando una ceja. – Ya, bueno, no es cómodo. Pero a mí sí me apetece ponerme elegante.

\- No sé. – Se recostó en el sofá mirando al techo, ilusionado. – Lo que tengo ganas es de ver a las chicas. Ellas fijo que van a estar espectaculares.

\- No mientas. – Akari le miró con expresión ladina. – Tú lo que quieres es ver a Kanako.

\- Cállate. – Marcos se había sonrojado devolviéndole la mirada con el ceño fruncido. – Tú también te mueres de ganas de ver a Michelle y no he montado un escándalo. Además, – Volvió la vista al techo. – ¿y qué si tengo ganas de verla? Tampoco he dicho algo tan raro.

\- A veces eres hasta mono y todo. – Respondió Akari riéndose.

\- ¡No soy mono! – Le miró casi ofendido con la cara roja. – ¿Y tú qué? Que te vuelves idiota con Michelle. – Bufó. – Bah, tío, no se te puede decir nada. Idiota. – Refunfuñó cruzado de brazos.

\- Vaaaalee… lo retiiiiroooo… - Se disculpó Akari disimulando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Admites que quieres ver a Michelle? – Preguntó con arrogancia.

Akari puso pausa en su juego y levantó la vista hacia Marcos, que aún tenía las mejillas algo arreboladas, mirándole con lo que él consideraba una pose muy digna. Se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, notando también cierto calor.

\- Pues sí. – Respondió. – Claro que sí.

\- Pues ya estamos en paz. – Dijo el rubio con retintín.

\- Ya, bueno. – Volvió a centrarse en su juego. – Aunque tú sí que tienes vía libre si quieres intentar algo con Kanako.

Marcos miró a Akari mordiéndose el labio. No había acritud en su voz, pero sí una nota triste que no le pasó desapercibida al rubio. Ahora debería animarle.

\- ¿Sabes que Alex me enseñó los vestidos? – Comentó con picardía.

\- ¿En serio? – La ansiedad de Akari era palpable. - ¿Cuándo?

\- Pues un día. – Respondió enigmático. – Me puse muy pesado, pero lo vi.

\- ¿Viste el de Michelle? – Akari se incorporó.

\- Puede. – Se encogiéndose de hombros con aire de fingida indiferencia.

\- Venga, tío, no seas cabrón. – Le dio empujón amistoso. – ¿Y por qué a ti te lo enseña y a mí no?

\- Porque yo soy más guay. – Sacó pecho con arrogancia y Akari abrió la boca dejando escapar un resoplido incrédulo. Al final no pudo más y se echó a reír. – Nah. Es mentira. Sí que le insistí, pero nada. Él sí que sabe cómo van a ir todas, menos el de Yaeko, que no lo sabe del todo.

\- Qué cabrón. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Aunque tiene su morbo verlas directamente.

\- Ya… - Suspiró emocionado. – Me enseñó el de Kanako. Un poco, muy muy poco. – Cerró los ojos suspirando y soltó una carcajada nasal. – Es negro y sé que tiene la espalda al aire.

\- Y que no va a llevar sujetador. – Recordó Akari con una sonrisa.

\- Según Yaeko, ni bragas. – Tragó saliva hablando a media voz.

\- Yaeko no va a llevar sujetador tampoco. – Rió. – Y seguro que acaba sin bragas igual.

\- Puede que Michelle tampoco lleve sujetador.

\- Marcos, por favor, no me hagas pensar eso que tengo que poder mirarla a la cara. – Acusó sonrojado.

\- Sabes lo que pasa cuando una mujer no lleva sujetador, ¿verdad? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿T-te refieres a…? – Se señaló el pecho.

\- Sí. Exacto. Pezones. – Sonrió malicioso.

\- No creo que… que pase eso. – Negó con la cabeza, nervioso. – Llevarán algo para que no se les note… - Añadió sin mucho convencimiento.

La sobrehormonada mente de Akari empezó a imaginarse a su querida Michelle sin sujetador en el ajustado vestido color burdeos que le había visto el día que las espiaron. Luego recordó que el vestido se había desabrochado. Si no llevase nada debajo... Por suerte Marcos interrumpió sus pensamientos antes de empezar a excitarse muy en serio.

\- ¿Será tradición? – Comentó pensativo. Akari le miró sin entender. – Lo de ir sin sujetador en Nochevieja, digo.

\- Y-yo que sé. – Akari estaba nervioso. – Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

\- Tampoco somos tías. – Razonó el rubio. – Igual es algo que solo se transmite entre mujeres.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. – Guardaron silencio un momento pensando en ello. – No sé, siempre puedes preguntar a Sheila. – Aventuró.

\- ¿Quieres que me mate? – Marcos le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡Yo qué sé! – Akari se encogió de hombros. – Es tu amiga, ¿no?

\- ¡Precisamente! ¡Me daría con más ganas! – Rieron los dos divertidos.

\- La verdad es que cuando la conocí pensé que tenías algo con ella. – Marcos alzó las cejas interrogante. – Ya sabes. Ese rollo de "amigos de la infancia" es difícil de creer, siempre suele haber un "me gusta, pero no me quiero arriesgar a perder la amistad" y cosas así.

\- No qué va, nada de eso. – Marcos sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Es mi amiga, una buena amiga de la infancia y nada más. – Suspiró. – Alex y yo tuvimos una infancia dura y Sheila, ahí donde la ves, nos salvó de varias movidas. Además es por ella por lo que estamos aquí.

\- Le debes mucho, ¿no? – Comentó comprensivo.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas. Pero nunca he desarrollado ningún sentimiento romántico por ella. Es guapa, lo admito, e inteligente. La admiro y quiero que sea feliz, porque se lo merece. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Supongo que se podría resumir en que si hubiera nacido mujer, querría ser como ella.

Akari miró enternecido a Marcos. Entonces el rubio se giró a él muy serio y pensativo.

\- ¿Crees que Sheila llevará sujetador?

Rompieron a reír los dos con ganas. A quién querían engañar. Por mucho que fueran sus amigas no dejaban de ser mujeres y se morían de ganas de verlas a todas, aunque cada uno tuviese sus preferencias particulares. Marcos iba a llegar tarde si no se iba ya, y tras ponerse las botas que iba a llevar ese día y la corbata que había comprado, salió de su casa hacia la de Keiji.

Tenía que reconocer que haber estado hablando de las chicas con sus mejores galas le animaba a él a probarse la ropa en casa de Keiji. Revisó el móvil siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado. Hacía frío en la calle y no le apetecía dar muchas vueltas.

Keiji le había ofrecido dejarle él algo de ropa elegante para ponerse, ya que él no tenía y su constitución y altura era similar, lo cual resultaba muy gracioso teniendo en cuenta que él era campeón mundial de boxeo. La diferencia era que en el caso del pelirrojo, era todo músculo, y él un muchacho esbelto sin más. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que iba a estar llevando ropa de un campeón mundial, cosa que no podía decir todo el mundo. Con lo humilde que era Keiji a veces incluso se le olvidaba ese hecho. Aunque el boxeador hubiese comentado más de una vez que no le gustaban las ostentaciones de su título, sí que reconocía que a veces le paraban por la calle para firmar autógrafos. Se preguntó cómo sería su casa y pudo sentir incluso nervios coleteando en su estómago. Además en un par de días estaría de fiesta, con Kanako, y esta vez no pensaba contenerse. No. Kanako, no. Nako. Eso es. Cuanto más lo decía, más le gustaba cómo sonaba. No tenía claro qué le pensaba decir, ni siquiera por dónde empezar, aunque si le daban a escoger preferiría dejar los labios rodando por su piel en vez de expresar lo que sentía con palabras.

Llamó al timbre de la casa de su amigo con una sonrisa y la imaginación desbordada. Tras el pitido característico, salió del ascensor con energía y se encontró a Keiji asomado en la puerta del pequeño descansillo.

\- Bienvenido, Marcos. – Saludó Keiji. – Pasa.

\- ¡Buenas! – Respondió entusiasta al tiempo que accedía a la vivienda.

\- Qué contento te veo. – Cerró la puerta tras él. – Puedes dejar la cazadora aquí – Señaló un perchero al lado de la puerta y se la quitó. – ¿Te importa descalzarte? – Preguntó un tanto inseguro. – He preparado unas zapatillas para ti si no estás cómodo…

\- Qué va, sin problemas. – Se agachó a desatarse las botas. – ¡Qué guay! En casa Alex me suele echar la bronca cuando voy descalzo.

\- Bueno, pues… - Keiji se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien qué decir. – este es mi piso, siéntete como en casa. – Marcos se incorporó mirando a su alrededor con interés. – Esto… ¿Quieres un té?

\- La verdad es que no me va mucho el té. – Se excusó y siguió curioseando. – ¡Ey! Me gusta tu tele.

\- Me la dio Shokichi cuando me mudé aquí y él se compró la que tiene ahora. – Comentó Keiji. Marcos se giró a él con cierta expectación. – Esto… no tengo nada que ofrecerte… Pero si quieres puedo bajar a comprar algo.

\- Ah, no, no, tranquilo, estoy bien así. – Marcos sonrió. – La verdad es que me imaginaba tu casa diferente, pero esto pega más contigo.

\- ¿Diferente? ¿Cómo? – Se extrañó.

\- No sé, más grande, o algo así. – Se encogió de hombros. – Eres un campeón mundial y eso.

\- Oh. – Se sonrojó un tanto incómodo. – Bueno… vivo solo y la verdad es que esto es suficiente para mí.

\- Eso es verdad.

Marcos esperaba no haberle hecho sentir mal. Pese a todo, el pequeño salón-comedor en el que se hallaba tenía el estilo sencillo y práctico que caracterizaba al boxeador. Una mesa con un par de sillas al fondo, el sofá de tres plazas frente a una tele con una pequeña mesa de comedor y una cocina con barra americana y el equipamiento básico. A la izquierda vio lo que parecía la puerta del baño y a la derecha otra puerta desde la que se veía una cama. El suelo tenía parquet, por lo que se estaba muy a gusto incluso estando descalzo. Notó el característico olor a incienso procedente del pequeño altar y todo se veía limpio y ordenado.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos a ver la ropa? – Ofreció Keiji con un gesto de la mano.

El estilo de la habitación del boxeador era incluso más sobrio que la sala previa, con una cama con un par de mesitas, una cómoda con cajones y un armario de tres puertas con un espejo.

\- Anda. – Marcos se acercó la cómoda, en la que había un marco de fotos. – ¿Este es Shokichi?

\- Sí. – Sonrió con cierta melancolía. – Con mi madre y conmigo.

\- No habéis cambiado nada. – Rió. – Bueno, sí, Shokichi aquí está más joven.

\- Esa foto es de día que fui declarado campeón mundial. Shokichi compró sashimi, carne y nos dimos una buena comilona. Fue un gran día. - Suspiró. – Bueno. – Dio una palmada al aire antes de ponerse más melancólico. – Vamos a ver, no tengo mucha variedad, pero ¿qué idea tenías para el traje?

\- ¿Yo? – Le miró como si estuviese loco. – Ninguna. Nada. No tengo ni idea de esto. ¡Ah, espera! – Fue a su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y volvió con algo en la mano. - ¡Mira! – Dijo contento.

\- A ver… - Muy orgulloso, Marcos le dio perfectamente enroscada una corbata de rayas oblicuas blancas y negras. Le miró dudoso. – Eemm… ¿Es tuya?

\- Sí. – Sonrió feliz. – Me la compré. Es que Alex se compró una también y bueno, ya que el traje va a ser tuyo, al menos llevar algo que sea mío. ¿Te gusta?

\- Pues. – De rayas. Por qué de rayas. – Bueno, es diferente. A ti te gusta, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro. Es que es diferente. El resto eran sosas, no sé. Y es blanco y negro, para combinarla más fácilmente.

\- Sí, bueno. – Carraspeó devolviéndosela. – Vamos a ver qué tengo, ¿vale?

Keiji abrió la puerta del armario donde tenía la ropa más elegante y de vestir. Le sacó un traje negro, bastante sencillo. Era de los primeros trajes que había tenido y el corte era bastante juvenil. Vio a Marcos arrugando el gesto.

\- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- No es eso, es que no me veo con traje, en general. – Resopló. – Y me voy a ver raro.

\- Bueno, si nunca has llevado uno es normal que te veas raro. Venga, pruébatelo. – Dejó la ropa sobre la cama. – Voy cogerte una camisa blanca.

\- ¿Sabes que Akari va a ir con chaleco? – Comentó Marcos mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba. – No le quedaba bien ninguna chaqueta. Era horrible.

\- Akari es muy ancho de espaldas, es normal. – Se volvió hacia él. – Mírame un momento. – Puso la camisa que había escogido encima de él, calculando el tamaño. – Creo que esta te va a ir bien.

\- Escoger traje es muy complicado. – Se quitó los pantalones y miró el traje extendido en la cama resoplando.

\- Venga, anda, seguro que luego te gusta. – Animó Keiji.

Empezó a ponerse todo sin tenerlas todas consigo. Primero la camisa y los pantalones. Se miró de refilón en el espejo y arrugó la nariz. Le gustaba el color negro, de hecho tenía mucha ropa así, pero esto no era igual. Se puso la chaqueta, a la que Keiji le recolocó el cuello. Nada más abrochar los botones de la misma, metió la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando al boxeador con una ceja enarcada.

\- Saca las manos de los bolsillos. – Le reprendió. – Arrugas la chaqueta. – Marcos resopló. – Mírate, a ver qué te parece.

Lo hizo. Su cara tenía la misma expresión que si alguien se hubiese estrellado un huevo en la frente y dijese que era la última moda. Simplemente, no estaba bien. Keiji se puso a su lado con una sonrisa entre divertida y comprensiva.

\- No te gusta. – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- Tío, parezco un presentador de televisión. – Giró el cuerpo para verse detenidamente. – O un camarero, no lo tengo claro.

\- Bueno, es que no te has puesto la corbata. – Keiji se la acercó y se la puso por encima para que viese el efecto. Marcos soltó una carcajada.

\- Es aún peor.

\- Puedo dejarte otra corbata… - Ofreció Keiji.

\- No, no, no. – Negó con rotundidad. – Probamos otro.

\- Vale, pero déjate la camisa puesta.

Se desnudó con cierto desánimo. Se imaginaba que iba a ser complicado, pero no esperaba que fuese a verse TAN raro. Recordó que las chicas iban a ir arregladas. Alex y Akari iban a ir arreglados. Él no podía ser menos. Vio a Keiji colgando lo que se había quitado y se sentó en la cama mientras él buscaba otro conjunto.

\- Oye, Keiji. Una pregunta. – Dijo de repente. – ¿Tú sabes cómo van a ir las chicas vestidas?

\- ¿Yo? No. – Keiji agitó la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo. Y volvió la cabeza mirándole sorprendido por la pregunta – ¿Por qué iba a saberlo yo?

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Por Amelia, igual te lo había dicho.

\- ¿Y p-por qué me lo iba a decir a mí? – De pronto hablar de Amelia le había puesto nervioso, así que decidió centrarse en el armario.

\- ¡Es evidente! – Rió divertido Marcos. Keiji se giró del todo abriendo la boca. – Oh, vamos. Además hacéis buena pareja.

\- ¡Es mi amiga! – Exclamó alterado y se obligó a relajarse. Suspiró. – Es mi amiga, nada más. – Marcos le miró con una sonrisa ladina. – Además, y tú con Kanako, ¿qué? – Contraatacó y vio cómo la expresión del rubio se quebraba.

\- ¿Yo con Kanako qué de qué? – Preguntó sonrojado.

\- Pues eso. – Keiji se cruzó de brazos. – En la cena de Navidad te la estabas comiendo con los ojos. – Dijo con retintín. – Por no hablar de que el otro día patinando bien juntitos que estabais también.

\- ¡M-me estaba enseñando a patinar! – Enrojeció.

\- Ya, ya, claro, claro. – Hizo un gesto condescendiente con la cabeza. Pero se puso serio. - ¿Y qué pasó cuando te saliste? – En ese momento frunció los labios y giró la cabeza.

\- Nada. – Miró al pelirrojo de refilón y suspiró. – Me dijo que le diera una oportunidad a ese estúpido ruso. – Dijo con acritud. – Y me salí. ¿Contento? – Vio a Keiji resoplar sacudiendo la cabeza y revolver en las prendas de nuevo. – Perdona. – Se disculpó Marcos.

\- Sabes que Kanako estuvo deprimida por eso, ¿verdad? – Le tendió una percha. – Venga, pruébate ese.

\- Ya lo sé. – Se levantó reticente. – Ya les pedí disculpas. – Refunfuñó. – A los dos.

\- ¿A Iván también? – Preguntó gratamente sorprendido.

\- Sí. – Arrugó la nariz con desdén mientras se ponía los pantalones. – A ese también. Me dijo Joseph que tenía que hacerlo. – Lamentó.

\- Espera. Espera. – Keiji le miró confundido. – ¿Joseph?

\- Sí. – Se puso la chaqueta. - ¿Por qué?

Mientras Keiji asimilaba la información se miró en el espejo. Era un traje de tweed gris. Resopló de nuevo. Se giró para verse bien y movió los hombros, incómodo. Ahora no se veía como un camarero, pero tenía la sensación de estar sacado de una peli de mafiosos en blanco y negro. Además tampoco le pegaría su corbata. Le faltaba el sombrero, la Thompson y gritar "dónde está mi dinero, bastardos". Empezaba a desanimarse mucho.

\- No, a mí tampoco me gusta cómo te queda. – Comentó Keiji. – No te desanimes, algo encontraremos, pero antes cuéntame. ¿Por qué Joseph?

\- Ah… - Se quitó la chaqueta con cierta parsimonia. – Quéde un día con él y le… le estuve preguntando cosas.

\- ¿Cosas? – Keiji le miró estupefacto.

\- Sí, cosas. – Señaló como algo obvio mientras se quitaba los pantalones, pero a Keiji no le pareció suficiente. – D-de mujeres.

\- Qué. – El boxeador se quedó boquiabierto y luego suspiró cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. – Vamos a ver Marcos. – Empezó tranquilamente mientras colgaba lo que se acababa de quitar el rubio. - ¿No te das cuenta de que Joseph es un Don Juan sin remedio y que acosa a Michelle desde hace años sin éxito alguno? Joseph me cae bien, pero su comportamiento con las mujeres deja un poco que desear, pese a que sea muy respetuoso con ellas. – Vio a Marcos agachando la cabeza con gesto contrito. – No deberías tomarte al pie de la letra lo que te diga.

\- Es que… - Se dejó caer en la cama sin saber por dónde empezar. – Quería un consejo con N… con Kanako. Y lo que decía sonaba bien. – Encogió los hombros con gesto de disculpa.

\- A ver… - El boxeador suspiró sentándose a su lado. – ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que tenía que tener confianza en mí mismo y dar seguridad para no parecer un crío. Que jugar al tira y afloja despierta más interés también. – Miró a Keiji como osando a que rebatiese sus palabras. – Ah, y que a las mujeres les gusta los roces casuales, que se quedan congeladas como gatitos. – Sonrió con picardía. – Y eso es verdad

\- No. – Keiji se quedó estático un momento. – No, no, no. A ver, Marcos. No.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó realmente confundido.

\- Vamos a ver. – Resopló. – Vamos a ver. – Repitió. – A ti te gusta Kanako, ¿verdad? Y mucho. – Tras un momento de tímida vacilación, le vio asentir. – Vale, bien. ¡Entonces no puedes portarte con ella interpretando un papel! – Se escandalizó. – ¿No ves que eso no tiene sentido? – El rubio le miró desolado. – Reconozco que no soy un experto en relaciones, pero lo que estás haciendo no está bien.

\- Pero… - Buscó una excusa pero no encontró ninguna. – ¿Entonces qué?

\- No lo sé, pero si quieres gustarle a Kanako tiene que gustarle quien eres, no quien pretendes ser. – Se levantó de la cama mirando de nuevo en el armario. – ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Alex?

\- No quiero que se ría de mí. – Dijo firme. – Además se enteraría Yaeko. Y se lo diría a Kanako y no quiero. – Oyó a Keiji resoplar. - ¿Por qué no me dices cómo lo haces tú con Amelia?

En ese momento a Keiji se le cayó la percha que tenía en la mano. Al intentar cogerla hizo un esparaván y se quedó con un pantalón en la mano y el colgador en el suelo, con una chaqueta arrugada.

\- ¿Por qué vuelves a nombrar a Amelia? – Preguntó con impotencia recogiendo lo que había tirado.

\- Amelia es una mujer, ¿no? Y Akari dice que os lleváis muy bien.

\- Sí, bueno. – Se sonrojó. – Pero no es lo mismo que planteas tú.

Marcos le miró alzando una ceja con claro escepticismo. Ya que se negaba a ver la realidad, no sería él el que se la haría ver, al menos en ese momento.

\- Pero cuando Amelia está contigo siempre parece feliz. – Esbozó una media sonrisa ácida. – Y yo con Kanako a veces la lío.

\- No hago nada en especial. – Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la cara, que estaba ardiendo, mientras colgaba la percha. – Me porto bien con ella, y la trato bien. No hago esas tonterías de tocarla porque sí.

\- Qué suerte tienes… - Murmuró el rubio para sí.

\- ¿Mm? – Keiji se volvió con otro traje en la mano.

\- Nada, nada.

\- Bueno, a ver. – Carraspeó. - Vamos a centrarnos. Me queda este traje y otro, pero el otro es el que quiero llevar yo. ¿Te gusta este?

Marcos suspiró mirando el traje que le enseñaba Keiji. Era marrón claro. Parecía bonito, pero no pudo evitar arrugar el gesto de nuevo. Es que comparaba los trajes esos con lo que iba a llevar Akari y tenía la sensación de que él no iba a estar a la altura. No se veía yendo tan de un color. Se miró de nuevo a sí mismo, vestido con la camisa blanca aún, miró el traje y a Keiji de nuevo. Suspiró otra vez.

\- Vale, vale. – Sonrió Keiji guardándolo. – Ya veo que es un sacrificio para ti.

\- Pero algo tendré que llevar.

\- Sí, sí, pero vamos a cambiar un poco. – Se giró a él. - ¿Te verías mejor con pantalón y chaqueta? – Marcos puso cara de haberle preguntado el origen del universo. – Sin ser de traje, vamos.

\- Pero todos vais a llevar traje, ¿no? – Dijo con cierta decepción rascándose la nuca.

\- Lo otro también queda elegante. – El rubio le miró dudoso. – Te voy a sacar algo, ¿vale? Estás aquí para probarte ropa, a fin de cuentas.

Esto de las fiestas elegantes empezaba a no ser divertido. Además, ¿qué diría Kanako si van todos con traje menos él? Quería impresionarla, impresionarla de verdad. Sabía que ella iba a estar espectacular. Quería tocarla, le picaban las manos solo de pensarlo, y las ganas de querer sonrojarla aumentaban por momentos. Recordaba la expresión de Alex cuando dijo que iba a estar preciosa, y él tenía que estar a la altura. Se moría de ganas de ver esa espalda al aire, y más aun sabiendo que no llevaría sujetador. Yaeko tampoco iba a llevar, así que Alex también se lo iba a pasar bien. Recordó la conversación con Akari y se volvió muy serio a Keiji.

\- Oye, Keiji, tú que pareces más espabilado que Akari. – Keiji se volvió con extrañeza. – ¿En tu país hay alguna tradición que consista en que las mujeres no llevan sujetador en Nochevieja o algo así? – Keiji puso pálido, abrió la boca mirándole con ojos desorbitados y su cara empezó a adquirir un intenso color rojo. – ¿Keiji? – Preguntó un poco preocupado. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA?! – Soltó un resoplido pasándose la mano por la cara. – ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Es que – Empezó, rascándose la nuca. – Me he enterado de que Kanako y Yaeko no van a llevar sujetador, entonces me preguntaba si es una costumbre japonesa, porque claro, si no, igual Michelle tampoco lleva, y como tú eres japonés… - Keiji le miró de nuevo, parpadeando sin decir nada. El rubio se encogió de hombros. – Le pregunté a Akari, pero él no sabía.

\- Qué él no… - Repitió sin dar crédito a sus oídos. – Pero vamos a ver. – Apretó un momento las manos contra la cara cogiendo aire. – Eso es cosa suya. Es muy feo fijarse en eso. Además ¡A ti q-qué más te da lo que lleven! – Le miró muy serio. – ¿Esto es cosa de Joseph también?

\- No, no. Esto lo sé yo por… por otras cosas. – Respondió evasivo. – Y no da igual, tío. – Esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Acompañó su siguiente frase con un gesto muy significativo – Ya sabes que cuando una mujer no lleva sujetador se le pueden marcar los…

\- ¡MARCOS! – Le interrumpió escandalizado. – ¡¿Qué te estoy diciendo?!

\- ¡Tío, pero piénsalo! – Exclamó con emoción contenida. – Igual es una costumbre entre mujeres, ¡puede que ni Amelia lleve!

\- BASTA. – Marcos dio un respingo al oír a Keiji tan serio, pero la expresión de su cara, completamente roja, era de vergüenza absoluta, y parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo. – No más hablar sobre la r-ropa int-terior de las chicas. – Le señaló con el dedo – ¿Está claro?

\- Bueeeeenooooooo… - Concedió Marcos con un suspiro.

Keiji siguió buscando la ropa todavía bastante alterado. ¿Es que solo se fijaba en eso? Una mujer es más que un cuerpo. Encontró los pantalones que quería y los dejó sobre la cama. A él desde muy joven le habían inculcado el respeto a las mujeres, y hablar de si llevaban ropa interior o no como si eso fuese un espectáculo no te le parecía nada correcto. Sacó la chaqueta que buscaba. Además, ¿de dónde había sacado eso? Se quedó congelado con la percha en la mano. Es verdad, ¿de dónde? Se volvió a Marcos que miraba los puños de la camisa con aire aburrido.

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué sabes tú eso? – Marcos le miró extrañado. – L-lo que me acabas de contar.

\- ¿Lo de que Kanako y Yaeko no van a llevar sujetador? – Sonrió divertido al ver a Keiji aclararse la garganta y asentir. – Bueno. – Se rascó la nuca. – Pues lo sé… sin más…

\- Marcos. – Llamó con severidad.

\- A ver. – Cogió aire. – Tú sabes, y si no, te lo cuento, que las chicas fueron a comprar los vestidos todas juntas, ¿verdad? – Le vio asentir. – Bueno, pues Akari y yo nos encontramos con ellas. Bueno. Más bien las vimos. De lejos. – Hizo una pausa y Keiji le miró interrogante. – Y puede, PUEDE, QUIZÁS INCLUSO… nos pareciese buena idea, y que sería divertido… pues… pues… - Se encogió de hombros sin atreverse a mirarle. – Seguirlas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Que hicisteis qué?

\- No me riñas, porfi. – Puso ojos de cachorro abandonado. – Ya nos echaron una buena bronca ellas. Solo queríamos jugar un rato. – Se lamentó. – Michelle enfadada da miedo. – Vio a Keiji pellizcarse el puente de la nariz al tiempo que resoplaba.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer contigo. – Suspiró. – Bueno, si estaba Michelle me imagino la que os cayó encima. – Le miró otra vez y por su expresión sí que parecía arrepentido. – No sé en qué estabais pensando, de verdad. – Animó un poco el tono. – Venga, anda, pruébate eso. – Marcos sonrió. – Aunque esto no va a quedar así, te lo advierto. Y ya hablaré con Akari.

Miró la ropa con cierta curiosidad. Los pantalones eran unos pantalones tipo chino de color negro, sin nada especial, pero elegantes. Eso estaba bien, aunque de momento la diferencia con el primer traje no era mucha. Keiji le pasó la chaqueta. Era de color azul marino, sin solapas, con un corte juvenil, con un par de botones solamente y corte ajustado. Se miró con curiosidad en el espejo, gratamente sorprendido. Le quedaba bien. De hecho le quedaba tan bien que se veía sexy.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado. – Yo no me suelo poner mucho esta chaqueta porque no me gusta mucho este corte estrecho para mí.

\- Pues la verdad… es que me gusta mucho… - Se miró por la espalda, moviendo los hombros, y levantó un poco la chaqueta mirando el pantalón. – Me veo mejor con esto.

\- Te queda muy bien. – Alabó Keiji con una sonrisa.

\- Ya, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Keiji le miró interrogante.

\- Pero no es un traje… - Frunció el labio. – A ver, me gusta, ¿eh? Mucho. Pero es que no sé si me veo elegante… Bueno, más que otras veces sí, desde luego, pero…

\- Si lo piensas es casi como un traje, solo que son dos prendas independientes.

\- ¿Podrías ponerte tú el tuyo? – Pidió Marcos de repente.

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Para qué?

\- Pues para ver si voy elegante de verdad. – Se encogió de hombros como si fuese algo evidente.

\- Pero si estás bien, no hace falta que…

\- Porfiiiiiiii… - Pidió el rubio pero Keiji solo sonreía divertido. – Q-quiero saber si estoy bien, ¿vale? – Suspiró rascándose la nuca. – Nunca he ido a una fiesta con traje, todos van a llevarlo y… y… - Se giró un poco esquivando la cara de Keiji y enrojeciendo. – q-quiero impresionar a Kanako. Es importante. – Musitó. – Ya está, ya lo he dicho. ¿Ahora te lo pones, por favor?

Tenía ya separado el conjunto entero que se iba a poner, así que no tardo en localizarlo. Con una sonrisa resignada sacó su traje y empezó a ponérselo. No podía culpar a Marcos, a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de tener diecisiete años y en momentos como ese se notaba más que nunca. Su traje era de color azul oscuro, con un corte menos ajustado que la chaqueta que le había dejado al rubio y también había escogido una camisa blanca. Se puso frente al espejo al lado de Marcos, que esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

\- Bien, así me convence más.

\- Espera un momento. – Keiji cogió su corbata, fina, del mismo tono que el resto del traje y se la ató. – Marcos abrió los ojos sorprendido del efecto.

\- ¡Yo también quiero! – Cogió su corbata con alegría y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Miró a Keiji confuso – ¿Y ahora?

\- A ver… - Keiji intentó atársela él, pero no fue capaz. – Mejor mira cómo lo hago yo y lo repites.

Con paciencia, el boxeador llegó a hacerse el nudo hasta cinco veces. Pese a lo sencillo que era, no lograba averiguar en qué paso se confundía el rubio y quedaba hecha un desastre.

\- A ver, déjamela un momento. – Se puso la corbata él mismo, se hizo el nudo, se la quitó con cuidado y se la devolvió. – Póntela. Ah, y toma este cinto. – Fue a la cómoda y sacó uno negro. – Ya para que te veas todo puesto.

Se miró en el espejo con todo puesto. La corbata parecía hecha para ese conjunto y el cinturón daba un buen toque. Si le pusieran en una escala, no sabía cómo de elegante estaba, pero desde luego que Akari no le iba a poder decir nada, y de momento con eso le valía. Además se notaba muy a gusto. Al final eso de arreglarse no iba a estar tan mal.

\- Perfecto, me gusta mucho. – Se estiró con arrogancia. – Hasta me gustaría que la fiesta fuese hoy. – Metió la mano en los bolsillos.

\- Esas manos donde yo las vea. – Dijo Keiji acusador. – No las metas en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Y qué hago con ellas? – Preguntó confuso.

\- ¿Cómo que qué haces? Pues nada. – Observó al rubio agarrándose las manos, dejando los brazos colgando, luego se agarró un codo y las agitó en el aire. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- No sé, me estorban las manos. – Explicó.

\- Venga, no digas bobadas. – Rió Keiji.

\- ¡No son bobadas! – Le miró muy serio. – Es verdad, ahora me estorban y es incómodo. – Protestó. – ¿Qué haces tú con ellas?

\- ¿Yo? Pues…

En ese momento Keiji fue terrible y dolorosamente consciente de sus manos. Un poco menos exagerado que su amigo, comenzó un baile muy similar con sus extremidades superiores. Si alguien se hubiese asomado a la habitación en ese momento, bien podría haber dicho que parecía que estaban espantando moscas.

\- ¡No importa! – Dijo el boxeador con un deje de irritación y rompió a reír. – No lo pienses, simplemente no la metas en los bolsillos, que queda feo, ¿vale? Bueno, en general no metas nada en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Y dónde guardo la cartera y el móvil?

Le indicó dónde tenía los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta que el muchacho descubrió con alegría. Durante el siguiente rato, le estuvo dando consejos en general sobre cómo llevar el traje. Caminar recto, no dejar la chaqueta arrugada si se la quitaba, desabrocharla si se sentaba… Marcos fue absorbiendo sus consejos cual esponja. Al terminar casi se sentía como un elegante caballero que vistiese así a diario. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo antes de quitárselo y Keiji se puso a su lado sonriendo comprensivo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes ganas de que te vea Kanako así? – Le picó.

\- Un poco… - Se sonrojó rascándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano. – Aunque bueno, yendo así casi quiero que me vean todos.

Se desnudaron los dos para ponerse sus ropas y guardar los trajes, Keiji en el armario y el de Marcos en una bolsa para que se lo llevase, recordándole que al llegar a casa lo colgase debidamente de una percha, a no ser que quisiera tener que plancharlo. Protestó un poco cuando el boxeador deshizo el nudo de la corbata, pero le explicó que si no se iba a quedar marcada.

\- ¿No tienes ganas de ver a las chicas? – Preguntó Marcos con ilusión. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada severa de Keiji. – No, no, lo digo en serio, no por eso, es porque van a estar muy guapas.

\- Ya… - Keiji se relajó. – Un poco de curiosidad sí que tengo.

\- Además ya sabes cómo es esto. – Comentó el rubio con picardía. – Cuando se juntan muchas mujeres guapas arregladas parece que cada una está más guapa aún. Es verdad. – El pelirrojo se rió.

\- No te diré que no.

Acabaron de vestirse los dos, el boxeador con su ropa de andar por casa y Marcos con lo que había llevado puesto. Volvieron los dos al salón y cuando el rubio hizo intención de despedirse Keiji le detuvo.

\- Espera, Marcos. – Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el sofá. – Siéntate un momento. – Mientras tanto, cogió una botella de agua y un par de vasos que llenó tras dejarlos sobre la mesita de café.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Keiji? – Se removió inquieto sobre el asiento. No le gustaba nada esto.

\- Bueno. – Bebió un trago de agua y se aclaró la garganta. Marcos le miraba casi con miedo. Se cruzó de brazos mirándole fijamente. – Como sabrás soy mayor que tú, así que…

\- Keiji, te voy a cuidar el traje. De verdad, que ya sé que es tuyo y todo eso. – Se explicó atropelladamente.

\- No me interrumpas, por favor. – Su voz era suave y no había acritud en ella, pero Marcos se quedó congelado. – Como decía, soy mayor que tú, así que en parte me siento responsable de tus acciones, ya que sé que no tienes un adulto cerca que te pueda guiar o aconsejar. – El rubio arrugó un gesto y levantó la mano para impedirle hablar. – Déjame hablar un poco más. Pese a que fuese una chiquillada, eso de seguir a las chicas en el centro comercial estuvo mal. Muy mal. – Vio a Marcos agachar la cabeza. – Y lo sabes.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, y me disculpé con ellas. – Farfulló.

\- ¿De verdad? – Keiji le miró con las cejas levantadas. – Voy a preguntarle a las chicas…

\- ¡Vale, vale! – Alzó los brazos en señal de rendición y luego golpeó sus muslos frustrados. – Al principio no. Intenté librarme. Y mentí. Pero ya lo sabían todo y amenazaron con llevarlos a los guardias de seguridad. – Miró a Keiji de refilón que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. - ¡No te rías!

\- No me río, simplemente me preguntaba en qué momento se te ocurrió hacer algo y pensar que Michelle no te iba a descubrir. – Vio al muchacho encogerse de hombros.

\- Tenía curiosidad por los vestidos… - Dijo no muy convencido, y miró a Keiji de nuevo. Su expresión seguía tranquila, pero por algún motivo le hacía sentir peor que si le viese enfadado, o le estuviese gritando. – Y quería saber de qué hablaban, lo admito. – Confesó resignado.

\- Y fue cuando oíste lo que me dijiste antes. – Vio al Marcos asentir y se frotó los ojos suspirando antes de seguir. – ¿Ves? Eso era una conversación privada. A ti no te gustaría que te escuchasen a escondidas. A ellas tampoco. Además, ¿qué pensaría Kanako, eh? – El rubio se encogió como si le hubiese gritado.

\- Estaba enfadada…

\- Mira, si de verdad te interesa Kanako deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces. No es la primera vez que la enfadas, ¿verdad? Y a veces eso te lo buscas tú solo y lo acabáis pasando mal los dos. – Cogió aire. – A mí desde joven me enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres. No por esa tontería de "el sexo débil", no. Precisamente me enseñaron a respetarlas porque son igual que cualquier otra persona. Evidentemente hay diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, es natural que las haya, pero ser hombre no te da derecho a abusar de ellas de ninguna forma. Me preocupa que por no tener estas cosas claras acabes teniendo un problema con ella. Bueno, con ella o con cualquier otra mujer.

Marcos tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara. Parecía realmente compungido, pero, aunque estuviese siendo duro con el muchacho, era algo que tenía que entender. Tras la escena de su cumpleaños, el mordisco, lo que le acababa de contar y los momentos que había presenciado entre ellos tanto en casa de Shokichi como cuando fueron a patinar, veía que la tensión entre él y Kanako se intensificaba, y dada su incapacidad para hacerle saber a la otra persona cómo se sentían, provocaba que tan pronto estuviesen de buenas como de malas. Simplemente quería evitar el desastre advirtiendo al muchacho y que pudiese llegar a buenos términos con la japonesa. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

\- Venga, venga. – Animó. – Sabes que lo digo por tu bien. No eres mal chico, simplemente tienes que tener más cuidado.

\- Pero hago enfadar a Kanako… - Levantó la vista hacia Keiji, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la cara. – Pero es que… me gusta de verdad… y…. y…. – Musitó suspirando.

\- Yo no he dicho que dejes de hablarla. – Keiji sonrió amistoso. – Me parece bien que quieras intentarlo con ella. Es más, de hecho creo que haríais buena pareja. – El rostro del rubio se animó notablemente con un leve rubor.

\- ¿De verdad?- El boxeador asintió. – Aunque… ¿aunque ella sea mayor y eso? ¿No parezco un crío? – Preguntó con ansiedad.

\- No os lleváis tantos años. Y para no parecer un crío, simplemente pórtate como un hombre. – Sonrió del nuevo a Marcos, que estaba pensativo. – Lo único que por favor te pido es que no hagas tonterías, como esos "trucos" raros de Joseph. Puede que no entienda mucho de relaciones, pero esto es cosa de dos, y si lo fuerzas, va a salir mal. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Sí. – Quedó en silencio meditando sus palabras. Luego, con la cara incendiada y una sonrisa nerviosa miró a Keiji bailoteando con los pies. – Oye… y una pregunta… eemm… ¿crees que….? Bueno, ya sabes. – Se encogió de hombros. – Que si debería… no sé… intentarlo, o… bueno, vamos. Si tengo opciones con ella… o algo así – Le miró con expectación y los labios fruncidos.

\- ¿Quieres mi opinión? – Preguntó sorprendido y Marcos asintió. Sonrió ampliamente muy divertido. Con lo agudo que era el rubio para otras cosas. – ¿Qué es lo que piensas tú? – Le vio encogerse de hombros de nuevo y apartar la vista avergonzado.

\- Pues… que sí, creo. A veces cuando l-la toco se pone roja… - Se rascó la nuca. – Y no se enfada, y vino a cuidarme cuando me puse malo… Pero no sé, igual so yo que lo veo con buenos ojos. – Frunció el ceño. – Porque a veces me evita. Y ese ruso…

\- Olvídate de Iván. – Le cortó Keiji amablemente. – Cuando te evita seguramente sea por lo que hemos hablado. Si crees que sí te corresponde, ¿qué te detiene?

\- ¿El miedo a que me suelte una hostia? – Remarcó mirándole como algo importante. Keiji se rió con ganas y Marcos, ya más animado, se unió a él. – No sé, tío, esto es muy difícil.

\- Nadie dijo que fuese fácil.

\- Ya… - Comentó pensativo. Tras un instante de silencio se levantó con energía. – Bueno, Keiji, debería irme a casa.

\- Sí, claro. – Se levantó también, encaminándose ambos hacia la puerta de entrada. – No te he ofrecido nada. – Se rascó la nuca. – Tendría que haber comprado algo, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, hombre. – Marcos sonrió sacudiendo la bolsa. – Bastante es que me dejas esto.

\- No hay de qué. – Dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

\- Ah y… gracias. – Esquivó la cara del boxeador. – La verdad es que últimamente me siento muy perdido y… bueno. Supongo que a veces es reconfortante tener adultos alrededor.

\- No tengas problemas en hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale. – Marcos sonrió y levantó el puño. Keiji le devolvió el gesto chocando los nudillos con él. – Gracias, tío. Y gracias por la ropa.

Tras despedirse y bajar en el ascensor, de camino a casa Marcos se sentía un poco más sabio, y, aunque su decisión de intentar llegar a algo con Kanako seguía muy presente, empezaba a notar una extraña presión. Le quedaba el consuelo de refugiarse en el traje, en el que estaba más que presentable, pero para lo demás, tendría que esperar a Nochevieja.

Cuando llegó a casa Alex ya había llegado y estaba de charla con Akari en el salón. Ese día su compatriota había ido a casa de Shokichi directamente desde el trabajo para pedirle un traje al rector, dada su complexión, y no perder mucho tiempo. En cuanto cruzó la puerta le miró con interés y una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Hola. – Se levantó hacia él. – ¿Ese es tu traje? Enséñamelo.

\- Hola y no, gracias. – Se aferró al paquete con un mohín digno. – Ya me verás pasado mañana. Es una sorpresa.

\- Eh, yo quiero verlo. – Dijo Akari. – Que tú has visto el mío.

\- Pues este es mejor. – Respondió Marcos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Eso es porque no me has visto a mí. – Alex sacó pecho. – Tengo un traje de raya diplomática, y según Shokichi dice que, sabiendo lucirlo, es lo más elegante que puedes ponerte. Y me queda como un guante. – Hizo un gesto pasándose las uñas por el pecho en gesto arrogante.

\- Pues el mío es liso… - Murmuró Akari preocupado. – Encima con chaleco…

\- Tú traje está guay, Akari. – Animó Marcos. – Pero el mío va a ser mejor y con creces. Hasta queda bien la corbata que compré.

\- ¿Esa de rayas? – Se burló Alex. – Lo dudo.

\- Pues que sepáis. – Intervino Akari. – Que a Michelle le gustan más los chalecos, y las chicas me dijeron que seguro que el granate me favorecía mucho. – Se encontró con las miradas de consecuencia de Alex y Marcos fijas en él enarcando una ceja. – Bah. – Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y Alex se echó a reír.

\- Eh, mira la parte buena, entonces te mirará más a ti. – Comentó echándole un brazo por los hombros.

\- Qué ganas tengo de ir a la fiesta. – Dijo el rubio emocionado.

\- Ah. – Se acordó Akari de repente. – Le he contado a Alex tu teoría d-de los sujetadores.

\- ¿Y? – Marcos se encogió de hombros mirando su amigo, que sonreía.

\- Pues… pues… - El japonés enrojeció.

\- Que Michelle no creo que lleve sujetador. – Concluyó Alex.

Empezaron a hacer sus apuestas y a intentar sonsacar a Alex algo más del vestido de las chicas, pero lo único que consiguieron fue dejarles con más ganas hasta que al fin se rindieron.

Puede que faltasen algo menos de 48 horas para la fiesta, pero desde luego, la emoción ya flotaba en el ambiente.


	56. Lo mejor (y lo peor) está por venir

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Primer capítulo que subimos con el nuevo calendario de publicación. La razón por la que hemos tenido que hacer esto es porque Karuite y yo hemos empezado a ir a clase y a trabajar respectivamente. Antes podíamos mantener el ritmo pese a ello porque teníamos muchos capítulos adelantados y luego gracias que era verano, pero ahora sólo vamo capítulos por delante de los publicados y preferimos espaciarlos para no tener que hacer un hiatus. ¡Lo sentimos!**

**Año nuevo, vida nueva. El momento perfecto para hacerse propósitos, dejar atrás los arrepentimientos y darlo todo el la última noche del año. Ataviados con sus mejores galas, con ganas de comerse algo más que la cena y con la emoción recorriéndoles el cuerpo, nuestros chicos y chicas acuden a la fiesta con intención de pasárselo bien...demasiado bien. Y cuando una fiesta corre a manos de Shokichi y Joseph, va a haber de todo menos tranquilidad.**

**De nuevo venimos con un capítulo en dos partes, y este es el capítulo más largo que hemos escrito por el momento. Como queríamos mostrar cómo era la nochevieja y el año nuevo para todos ellos, esto ha requerido de muchas páginas ¡no nos queríamos dejar nada en el tintero!**

**\- Título: Lo mejor (y lo peor) está por venir****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 18588  
\- Personajes: Todos**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LO MEJOR (Y LO PEOR) ESTÁ POR VENIR**

Se miró por tercera vez consecutiva en el espejo de uno de los baños de _La Cucaracha. _Llevaba esperando esa fiesta exactamente un año, y por lo tanto, todo debería estar perfecto, empezando por él mismo. Se recolocó a su corbata sonriendo a su propia imagen, repeinándose las cejas con la yema de los dedos y respirando profundamente antes de salir del habitáculo. Al hacerlo se encontró en el, por el momento prácticamente vacío, segundo piso del local. Sylvester iba a realizar la apertura del bar en breves y llevaba un rato en el piso de abajo, y entre las mesas rondaban Iván terminado de organizar cosas y Joseph dando órdenes. Por la tarde se habían reunido él y el heredero del Clan Newton con Asimov para terminar de preparar lo necesario para la fiesta. Su amigo se había ofrecido para colaborar en lo posible con la organización, tanto monetariamente como de forma personal, y de hecho, al final, el catering había corrido de su cuenta. Pese a que la fiesta tenía lugar después de la cena, sobre la barra y en una gran mesa al fondo, se distribuía todo tipo de comida y bebida para los asistentes. Puede que no todos comiesen, pero tenía por seguro que cierta rubia y su querido alumno harían buena cuenta de parte de ello.

Se acercó a ellos aguatándose las ganas de meter las manos en los bolsillos para no arrugar su impecable traje burdeos, combinado con una camisa negra y corbata del mismo color que había escogido para ese día. Dado que habitualmente vestía de una manera bastante formal en el trabajo, había optado para darse a sí mismo un toque más elegante escogiendo un conjunto de tela satinada. En un principio le pareció un poco exagerado, pero en cuanto Joseph alabó su elección, se le pasó. Puede que Joe fuese un narcisista demasiado persistente para según qué cosas, pero nadie podía negar que tenía un gusto exquisito. De hecho no había más que verle, con su impecable traje a medida en color marfil ¡hasta incluía un chaleco bajo su elegante chaqueta! Haciéndolo resaltar aún más gracias a la camisa negra que vestía bajo el mismo, que contrastaba con su corbata anudada al cuello, en el mismo color que el traje. Si había en este mundo una persona capaz de conseguir que un traje en un color claro luciese bien, ese era sin duda Joseph. Se miró de refilón en uno de los cristales del local imaginándose a sí mismo con el atuendo de su amigo puesto. Por favor. Estaría ridículo.

\- Ha sido una muy buena idea celebrar la Nochevieja aquí, Shokichi- Joseph le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y el hombre se hinchó como un pavo - ¡Iván!- el muchacho, que estaba decorando un rincón de la sala con espumillón, se giró hacia él – Ya acabamos nosotros, tú vete a arreglarte.

\- ¡Gracias, señor Joseph!- les dedicó a ambos una resplandeciente sonrisa y tras bajar de un salto del taburete en el que estaba subido se escabulló.

\- Es un buen chico- comentó Shokichi casi más para sí que con intención de establecer conversación. No obstante, Joseph no se mantuvo callado.

\- Es tan encantador que no comprendo cómo Marcos puede tenerle tanta inquina

\- Juventud, celos… - suspiró- En resumen, adolescencia

\- Celos del chaval que parece más interesado en el propio Marcos que en Kanako- Joseph negó con la cabeza mostrando una media sonrisa- Voy a terminar de organizar.

Shokichi observó a Joseph colocar el espumillón que había quedado colgando. Incluso subido a un taburete y cortando celofán con los dientes presentaba ese aura de devastadora seguridad en sí mismo que le hacía sentirse viejo y apocado. Puede que tuviese a Joseph en bastante buena consideración, sobretodo laboralmente hablando, pero eso no quitaba que en ocasiones la perfección y egolatría que el hombre destilaba le resultasen desagradables.

\- Shokichi-san-

Giró sobre sí mismo topándose frente a frente con Keiji. Ataviado con ese traje en azul oscuro, combinado con una corbata en el mismo color y una camisa blanca, tenía un aire muy distinto al que presentaba con su habitual ropa deportiva. Se le veía que no se sentía del todo cómodo con él, pero Shokichi no podía evitar emocionarse al pensar en la reacción que la dulce e impresionable Amelia tendría al verle. Esa chiquilla estaba tan enamorada de él, y Keiji estaba tan ciego para percatarse que a Shokichi llegaba a resultarle frustrante. Pero esa inocencia y falta de perspicacia de Keiji para todo lo que se refería a él mismo le resultaba enternecedora, y no podía enfadarse con él. Puede que su amigo fuese un poco denso para esas cosas, pero desde luego no era tonto, y antes o después se daría cuenta, o eso quería pensar. Además pese a que el propio afectado no se había percatado aún de ello, a Amelia la miraba de una forma en la cual no miraba a nadie más. Y la forma en la cual consultaba el reloj de su despacho por el rabillo del ojo con mayor frecuencia los días que Amelia iba al gimnasio, no le pasaban desapercibidos. Tenía ganas de volver a empezar el curso aunque sólo fuese por verle comer en el _bento_ que la chica le había regalado. Pensaba sacarle una fotografía y enviársela a la susodicha en cuando tuviese ocasión

\- Dime – observó a su amigo. Parecía algo inquieto y miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo.

\- ¿Hay alguna bebida sin alcohol? He estado echando una ojeada y no he visto nada, ya sabes que no consumo.

\- Claro, claro- le dio un apretón en el hombro- hay menores así que también hemos encargado bebidas no alcohólicas. El ponche, por ejemplo- le dijo indicando la fuente llena hasta los topes de dicha bebida que reposaba en una mesa.

Mintió. En realidad el ponche sí tenía alcohol. Poco, y tan diluido que era prácticamente imperceptible para la mayoría de los paladares, pero estaba presente. No quería fastidiar a Keiji ni mucho menos, pero era nochevieja, tenían una estupenda fiesta por delante, y a su amigo no le vendría mal animarse un poco, y más aun sabiendo que Amelia iba a estar presente. Simplemente tendría que vigilarle para cambiarle el ponche por un refresco o por agua en cuanto se entonase, no había mayor problema.

Mientras hablaba con Keiji pudo ver a Sylvester subir desde el piso de abajo acompañado de su esposa y acercándose a ellos. Al parecer las chicas ya habían llegado y estaban saludando a sus compañeros, por lo que tardarían un poco. Keiji se tensó y clavó la mirada en el suelo, que Yaeko y Kanako hubiesen llegado implicaba que el resto de las chicas también lo habían hecho. Por lo que les había comentado Joseph durante la cena, pues habían estado los tres juntos a falta de mejor compañía, se había enterado de que al parecer todas habían quedado en casa de las camareras para arreglarse y ayudarse a vestirse entre ellas. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía ganas de verlas. Los tres sabían que habían ido a comprarse ropa para ese día, y por lo que Alex había dejado caer, él había visto algunos de los vestidos e iban a ir todas muy guapas. Y sí, Shokichi se moría de ganas de ver las reacciones de los revolucionados jóvenes de su entorno, ante sus intereses amorosos especialmente acicaladas para la ocasión. Llámalo morbo.

Al escuchar la conversación, Joseph se aproximó también a ellos sin quitar ojo a la escalera. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo atisbarle sacudiéndose el traje y recolocándose la corbata antes de mostrar su orgullosa sonrisa. No había que ser muy listo para saber a quién estaba esperando. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente conforme un coro de voces sobradamente conocidas subía por las escaleras. No tardaron en identificarlas una a una. La risa de Yaeko, acompañada de la de Kanako, algo menos escandalosa y dejando patente que se estaba cubriendo la boca al carcajearse. Shokichi juraría que pudo oír a Amelia hablando de un tal Sauron, por lo que Keiji le había dicho más de una vez se trataba de su perro, de hecho, en cuanto la voz de escuchó pudo notar a su amigo alzar la cabeza y dirigir una mirada curiosa a la escalera. Joseph, por su parte, se mostraba inquieto. Le oyó musitar que algo no estaba bien con Michelle a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Se preocupó. Puede que el hecho de que Joe se percatase de esas cosas fuese algo perturbador y le incomodase, pero cuando él decía que algo le pasaba a la rubia, nunca fallaba.

Las camareras, acompañadas de Amelia, hicieron aparición sonriendo y provocando que a Keiji se le entrecortase la respiración momentáneamente. Llevaban sus abrigos ya colgados del brazo y tras dirigirles un breve saludo con la mano se acercaron hasta una de las salas laterales, a las cuales sólo podía acceder el personal, para dejar sus cosas. Apartó la vista de Yaeko en seguida. Con ese vestido negro profundamente escotado, con su falda tableada de vuelo, pegándose a su figura, se sentía como un viejo verde al posar sus ojos en ella. Desde luego si antes ya tenía claro que probablemente Alex sería incapaz de tener las manos quietas a lo largo de la noche, ahora era más que seguro que no sabía si estaría quietas o no, pero de estar en algún sitio sería paseándose por el cuerpo de su novia durante toda la fiesta. Tras ella entró a la sala Kanako, repitiendo color, y cubriendo su corto y ceñido vestido y a ella misma con el chal con el dibujo de plumas que había recibido como regalo en el _Secret Santa._ Ambas llevaban el pelo recogido. Yaeko lucía un moño del cual se escapaban algunos bucles que acariciaban su espalda y escote, y había añadido a su ya de por sí largo cuello una gargantilla a juego con los adornos del pelo que provocaría hasta al más comedido de los vampiros. Kanako había recogido su corta melena hacia un lateral y ocultaba el recogido bajo un pequeño tocado con plumas negras.

Shokichi miró de refilón a su amigo, el cual no apartaba los ojos de Amelia, que le dirigió un breve saludo y apartó la vista ligeramente sonrojada. Al contrario que habitualmente, se había maquillado un poco. Estaba guapa, y pese a que Shokichi tenía más que claro que su amigo la prefería sin tanto artificio_, _la joven lucía realmente bonita con su vestido de encaje color perla, las flores nacaradas en el pelo, y el tono rosáceo que teñía sus labios.

\- Está guapa ¿eh?- chinchó a Keiji mirándole alzando las cejas y dándole un codazo.  
\- ¿Qué?- se había quedado mirándola tan fijamente que le costó un carraspeo y un leve sonrojo darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba hablando con él- T-todas vienen muy arregladas. Tú les dijiste que lo hiciesen, Shokichi-san.

Keiji centró la mirada a las escaleras cruzándose de brazos y sin atreverse a desviar sus ojos a Joseph y Shokichi, que se miraron entre ellos con conocimiento de causa y se encogieron de hombros. No obstante las expresiones de todos se ensombrecieron al atisbar a las tres mujeres restantes. Sheila caminada agarrada del brazo de Eva, contándole lo que parecía ser una anécdota graciosa ante la cual la alemana respondió con una leve risa que no engañaba a nadie. La más joven de las dos se mordió el labio y pidió ayuda con la mirada a Michelle, que caminaba al otro lado de Eva sujetándola del codo con delicadeza, lo cual era toda una proeza dada su fuerza física. Shokichi no pudo evitar dar un paso en su dirección, pero una mano de Keiji en un hombro y de Joseph en el otro le detuvieron. Un gesto con la mano y una mirada severa de la que consideraba prácticamente su sobrina fueron los que finalmente le hicieron detenerse. "No es asunto tuyo" le recriminó sin necesidad de palabras. No se ofendió. Conocía lo suficiente a Michelle como para saber que no se lo decía a malas, sino porque realmente era algo en lo que él no debía entrometerse.

Aun así, le rompía el alma ver la mirada profundamente triste de Eva. Pudo sentir a Joseph a su lado tensarse, sabía que bajo esa capa de aparente pasotismo y su más que evidente narcisismo había un hombre que se preocupaba hasta la médula por las personas a las que apreciaba, y la forma casi desesperada en la que sus ojos se clavaron en Michelle así lo atestiguaba. Y además, puede que sonase egoísta, pero ni él ni Joseph querían ver a alguien pasándoselo mal en su fiesta. Quizás fuese, simplemente, orgullo. Vieron entrar a las tres chicas en la misma sala que sus amigas, en silencio. Se quedaron tan preocupados que ni siquiera se fijaron en sus vestidos, y eso que especialmente el de Michelle, era algo que tanto Joseph como Shokichi estaban deseando ver.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- se atrevió a preguntar Keiji - ¿Creéis que deberíamos preguntar?

\- Conociendo a Michelle, es preferible esperar a que ella de pie a hacerlo

\- Joseph tiene razón- le apoyó Shokichi, negando con la cabeza- No nos va a contar nada si no quiere hacerlo, e insistir sólo lo empeorará.

\- Además, la afectada era Eva- Joe chascó la lengua- No aireará el problema de una amiga sin más.

\- Y menos de esa niña- Joseph le cuestionó con la mirada- Le tiene mucho cariño- esta vez fue el turno de Keiji de corroborar las palabras de Shokichi.

\- Se considera responsable de ella- Shokichi asintió ante lo dicho por el boxeador- Ya sabes cómo es.

\- Sí- Joseph suspiró con una sonrisa marcándole la cara y se pasó la mano por el pelo- Y por eso me gusta tanto.

\- ¿Qué murmuráis vosotros tres? – les interrumpió la atronadora voz de Sylvester palmeando la espalda de Joseph, con quien había establecido muy buena relación en las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que se encontraron por primera vez- Quitad esa caras de atún seco ¡que es fin de año! ¡Esto es una fiesta!

\- ¡Por supuesto, Sylvester!- dio una palmada al aire haciendo que Shokichi y Keiji diesen un respingo- Animad esas caras, un grupo de bellas damas acaban de llegar y no las vamos a recibir como se merecen.

\- Tenéis razón- el entusiasmo de Joseph y las sonoras carcajadas del dueño de _La_ _Cucaracha _animaron a Shokichi– Hemos visto a alguna de las chicas un poco preocupadas, simplemente ¡pero todo irá bien! ¿Verdad que sí, Keiji?- pudo ver a su amigo asentir con una de sus sinceras sonrisas. Si querían que la fiesta fuese bien ellos debían ser los primeros en animarse. No era cuestión de negar la realidad, sino de no permitir que la negatividad hiciese mella en todos ellos. Si querían ver sonreír a Eva esa noche, debían empezar por recibirla en un ambiente positivo.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a las chicas?- la preocupada voz de Iván los hizo girarse a todos hacia él. Ya se había vestido para la ocasión y lucía un sencillo traje negro, adornado con una nota de color gracias a su pajarita, a juego con el pensamiento en tonos morados, blancos y amarillos que llevaba en la solapa.

\- ¡IVÁN!- Sylvester bramó su nombre pese a tenerlo a escasos centímetros y el chaval se encogió entrecerrando los ojos. Shokichi, al verle, no pudo evitar temer por su salud auditiva – Alguna de las chicas está un poco tristona. Así que vas a tener que hacer alguno de tus trucos para animarlas.

\- ¡Claro que sí _Dyadya_!- sonrió abiertamente y en unos segundos su cara pareció iluminarse, desapareciendo del mismo modo que hizo aparición, en completo silencio.

Yaeko y Kanako no tardaron en salir y Sylvester las recibió con un abrazo felicitándoles el año que aún no había empezado. Le preguntaron por Iván y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, a Shokichi le llegaban fragmentos aislados de la conversación pero estaba demasiado atento mirando a la puerta tras la cual aún estaban las otras cuatro chicas como para realmente enterarse de algo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo atisbar a Joseph, que si bien mostraba una sonrisa, pose y expresión relajadas e incluso algo prepotentes, lanzaba miradas de reojo hacia el mismo lugar. Keiji no veía necesario disimular y tenía la vista clavada en dirección a la sala, de brazos cruzados. Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, Amelia y Michelle salieron. Los ojos del boxeador se posaron inmediatamente en la primera, que sonreía y se reía suavemente haciendo que sus hombros se agitasen. Shokichi no pudo evitar dirigirle a su amigo una sonrisa algo socarrona que el pelirrojo no llegó a ver. El día que el chico se diese cuenta de que Amelia le había llamado la atención de una forma ligeramente distinta a una amistad, probablemente se daría un susto de muerte. Por otra parte una entrecortada exclamación de sorpresa a su derecha, proveniente de Joseph, le hizo centrar su mirada momentáneamente en Michelle, y se vio obligado a contener el también una exclamación de asombro.

Ataviada con un vestido en satén de color rojo intenso, brillaba con luz propia conforme se acercaba a ellos. Parecía haber dejado las gafas en casa y había optado por ponerse lentillas, y si bien con las gafas estaba muy guapa, la ausencia de cristales y la forma en la cual se había maquillado conseguían que sus bonitos ojos destacasen aún más. De hecho cuando miró en su dirección casi pudo sentir como si sus pupilas le atravesasen. Estaba preciosa con ese vestido que se ceñía a su cuerpo y cuya parte superior era de manga larga y de encaje, cubriéndose con este la práctica totalidad de su espalda y hombros, así como parte del escote. En la parte trasera de la prenda, desde el cuello hasta que el encaje terminaba justo donde la espalda perdía su santo nombre, se perfilaba una fila de pequeños botones redondeados, forrados del mismo satén del vestido. Si a ello se sumaba los tacones rojos que hacían sus bonitas piernas parecer infinitas, y el recogido adornado con un pequeño tocado de encaje también rojo que dejaba su nuca al descubierto, a Shokichi no le cabía duda alguna de que más de uno y de una se iba a quedar ensimismado mirándola. De hecho el primero de ellos estaba a su lado y se recolocó la chaqueta mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡Michelle!- saludó. Shokichi contuvo una carcajada al ver la mirada de infinito desprecio que la mujer le dirigió- No puedo llamarte "preciosa", pues ni siquiera esa palabra hace justicia a lo deslumbrante que estás hoy.

\- Perfecto, a ver si te deslumbro tanto que te quedas ciego y me dejas en paz- Amelia, que caminaba al lado de la susodicha, se cubrió la boca con la mano, claramente ahogando la risa. Estaba claro que seguía enfadada con él por el tema del beso a Akari.

\- Ni siquiera aunque me quedase ciego, mudo y sordo cesaría en mis empeños por conquistarte- la aludida resopló y lo esquivó lo mejor que pudo. Shokichi la sonrió conforme se acercó a él seguida por Amelia, que le dirigió una tímida mirada a Keiji, el cual la saludó brevemente e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

\- Buenas noches chicas ¡vaya par de bellezas! ¿Verdad, Keiji?- le dio un leve codazo a su amigo, el cual tras un bloqueo inicial miró a sus amigas mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

\- Sí, por supuesto- carraspeó- Estás muy guapa con el pelo recogido, Amelia-

Lo dijo casi sin pensarlo. No sabía si las chicas se habrían dado cuenta, pero a Shokichi, que conocía a Keiji como la palma de su mano, no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la cual sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tras terminar de decir la frase. No obstante consiguió disimular y mostrar su característica expresión serena instantes después. Pudo ver a Michelle intercambiando la mirada entre sus dos amigos con una expresión divertida y luego dirigirle a él una sonrisa cómplice. Amelia tenía las mejillas rojas, y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban allí no podía ser fruto ni del alcohol ni del calor. De hecho y teniendo en cuenta cómo el color de éstas se había ido intensificando conforme Keiji hablaba no era difícil imaginarse el porqué de su sonrojo.

\- Vosotros estás impecables. De ti me lo esperaba, viejo, pero tú Keiji me has sorprendido, sinceramente. ¿No crees, Amelia?

\- ¿Eh? Ah…emmm, sí, Keiji estás muy guapo.- todos los presentes pudieron ver como se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzada. Michelle ahogó una risita, no obstante devolvió la vista a él y le observó de arriba abajo.

\- Buena elección, Shokichi- sin mediar más palabra se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado, para su sorpresa ella no opuso resistencia – No te preocupes por Eva, Sheila está con ella- le murmuró aprovechando su cercanía. No obstante Joseph debió escucharles, pues pudo ver por encima del hombro de la joven como los miraba enarcando una ceja- Ya me ocupo yo de ella, tú disfruta tu fiesta.

Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla un poco más fuerte y así lo hizo. Ella respondió con un leve quejido pero no se separó, Shokichi era consciente de que a Michelle le afectaba bastante ver a las personas que quería pasándolo mal, y ella también necesitaba cariño aunque jamás lo reconociese. Cuando se separó de ella se topó con la mirada curiosa de Sylvester, que ya había dejado de hablar con Yaeko y Kanako, las cuales estaban haciendo compañía a Eva y Sheila, que finalmente habían salido de la sala en la que estaban.

\- ¿¡NO ME VAIS A PRESENTAR A ESTAS CHICAS!?- la voz de Sylvester retumbó por toda la sala consiguiendo que Amelia diese un respingo y se acercase a Keiji instintivamente. Michelle se llevó las manos a los oídos y miró a Shokichi estupefacta, hasta tal punto que ni siquiera pareció poner pegas cuando Joseph se posicionó a su lado y apoyó la mano levemente en su espalda - ¡Y a este caballero! Me suena tu…¡NO PUEDE SER!- miró a Shokichi como sintiéndose traicionado. Él sólo se vio capaz de encogerse de hombros- Conoces a Keiji Onizuka ¡EL GRAN KEIJI ONIZUKA! ¿Y no me lo dices? – chascó la lengua- No esperaba esto de ti, camarada.

Sylvester, con su arrolladora personalidad, no tardó en avasallar a Keiji a preguntas que no le dejaba terminar de contestar. Su amigo le miraba pidiéndole auxilio, pero dado que él también se sentía en esa situación cuando hablaba con el ruso no sabía de qué manera atajarlo. Amelia, algo refugiada detrás de Keiji, miraba la escena con la más absoluta incredulidad, y Michelle mantenía la boca entreabierta y arrugaba ligeramente la nariz. El estridente volumen del vozarrón del hombre la incomodaba notablemente. No obstante, Joseph, que era bastante más hábil manejando ese tipo de situaciones que el resto de los presentes, carraspeó de forma que todos los ojos se posaron en él, recibiendo una expresión de mudo agradecimiento del boxeador. Dio un paso hacia delante haciéndoselo dar también a Michelle, que mantenía a su vera y empujó levemente con la palma de la mano que mantenía apoyada entre sus omóplatos.

\- Sylvester, querría presentarte a estas dos bellezas. Ella es Amelia- le indicó con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

La aludida miró a Sylvester con los ojos casi desorbitados y tragó saliva. Alargó su mano hacia la de él para estrechársela y en cuando la agarró casi la desmonta. De hecho una vez la hubo soltado se asió al brazo de Keiji como si le fuese la vida en ello

\- Y de esta espectacular dama ya te he hablado. Michelle, él es Sylvester, supongo que Yaeko y Kanako te habrán hablado de él. Sylvester, no creo que haga falta que repita su nombre- la rubia alargó la mano hacia él y se saludaron, el rostro de Sylvester mostró cierta sorpresa.

\- Pocas veces en mi vida me había topado con alguien que me estrechase la mano con tanta firmeza ¡No me habías dicho que tu chica era tan fuerte, Joseph!

\- NO SOY SU CHICA, VEJESTORIO RUSO.

\- ¡Y tiene carácter!- agachó la cabeza y Joseph le dio una palmada en el hombro sin alejarse de la mujer, que parecía que iba saltar a la yugular de uno o de otro en cualquier instante- Vaya, una chiquilla de la edad de mi hija me ha echado la bronca ¡justo como Gina! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- ¡Sylvester!

Afortunadamente la voz de su mujer llamándole autoritariamente le hizo callarse al instante. Shokichi pudo ver a Michelle apretando el puño, no tenía duda alguna de que lo habría estampado sobre la cabeza del ruso sin muchos miramientos. Se alejó de Joseph dándole un empujón y sin mediar más palabra echó a andar en dirección a sus amigas, seguida por Amelia, que se separó de Keiji con cierta reticencia. La esposa de Sylvester miró a su marido con cierto reproche. Daba la impresión de que iba a tirarle de las orejas o atizarle con un periódico enrollado de un momento a otro.

\- Dime, cariño

\- Deja de hacer el imbécil- le recriminó- Estás molestando a las chicas.

Parecía que iba a replicar, pero una mirada severa la de mujer con la que compartía su vida le hizo apocarse y aceptar la bronca, mostrando una expresión mucho más amable y acercándose a ella, agarrándola de la cintura y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Tras ello alegó que tenía que bajar a abrir y desapareció escaleras abajo. La mujer suspiró negando con la cabeza y lo siguió poco después, tras despedirse de los presentes. Aprovechando que les habían dejado solos decidieron reunirse con las chicas, no sin antes estudiarlas desde la distancia por si interrumpían algo. Parecían charlar bastante animadamente, aunque a ninguno de los tres les pasó desapercibida la forma en la cual Eva desviaba su mirada al suelo con demasiada frecuencia, levantando la cabeza sólo cuando o bien Sheila o bien Michelle, cada una a sendos lados de la alemana, le frotaban la espalda o se susurraban algo que no llegaban a oír desde su posición. Sabía de sobra que la chica no encontraría mejor apoyo que el de sus amigas, lo cual no quitaba que se sintiese, como adulto que era, responsable del bienestar de Eva.

Pese a todo se la veía guapísima. A diferencia de sus amigas, que iban todas ataviadas con vestidos, ella había optado por un muy favorecedor conjunto de top y falda. La parte de arriba, en color negro y con unos discretos adornos en pedrería del mismo color, ayudaban a enmarcar sus bonitos hombros y rostro gracias a su cuello en barco y sus abullonadas mangas de gasa. Lo había conjuntado con una falda negra con estampados en blanco, que presentaba un tul negro por encima dándole un toque aún más refinado. La fina joyería, su recogido y los elegantes zapatos que había escogido para la ocasión le daban el toque perfecto para no ser ni demasiado sobria, ni resultar excesivamente llamativa. Al volver a depositar la vista en el resto de la chicas, Shokichi no pudo evitar sonreír al toparse con la de Sheila, que la apartó en seguida con las mejillas arreboladas. Finalmente se había puesto el vestido de encaje rosa que él mismo le había obsequiado en _Secret Santa_. Estaba aún más bonita con él que el día que se lo probó.

La mano de Joseph apoyándose en su hombro le ayudó a dejar de divagar, e iban a acercarse definitivamente a las chicas cuando tres voces dando gritos y riendo, acompañadas de lo que parecía una manada de caballos trotando escaleras arriba, los interrumpió. Ahí estaban finalmente, Akari, Alex y Marcos, que llegaron al piso de arriba igual de inquietos que si un grupo de niños el primer día de colegio se tratasen. Prácticamente estaban todos, sólo quedaba Adolf, y le había mandado un mensaje esa misma mañana diciéndole que al final no sabría si iría o no a la fiesta. Shokichi debía reconocerlo, la llegada de los chicos y las expectativas que tenía al respecto de lo que les parecería la fiesta y sobretodo, en relación con sus reacciones ante la indumentaria de sus amigas, le hacían emocionarse en sobremanera.

Ahí estaban los tres, con los abrigos aún puestos, visiblemente alterados y observando su entorno con miradas rápidas y nerviosas. Debieron atisbar a las chicas pues hubo un momento en el cual se paralizaron y tras cubrirse con sus abrigos como si fuesen a delinquir, se acercaron a ellos susurrando cual camellos vendiendo droga en un callejón. De hecho Alex y marcos parecían muy ocupados ocultando algo que llevaban en la mano bajo sus abrigos.

\- Hola- susurraron casi al unísono en cuanto los tuvieron en frente. Keiji y él devolvieron el saludo con un gesto, y Joseph los saludó uno a uno con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas.

El respingo que dio Akari fue evidente. Este último, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y frunciendo los labios, atisbaba por el rabillo del ojo a las chicas, que seguían hablando en corro entre ellas. Michelle, como era de esperar, ya tenía una copa en la mano y parecía masticar algo, Yaeko mordisqueaba un canapé. Eva tenía un vaso con agua en las manos y bebía pequeños sorbos de cuando en cuando bajo la atenta mirada de Sheila. Kanako parecía estar contándoles algo gracioso, pues todas se echaron a reír y Amelia incluso llegó a cubrirse la boca y encogerse un poco en sí misma.

\- Shokichi- llamó Alex sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿me puedes ayudar con la corbata? He sido incapaz de ponérmela

\- A mí también. Esto es un lío, parece que me voy a ahorcar

\- Exagerado.

\- Tú dices eso porque no te la has puesto bien, Akari.

\- ¡Me la he puesto perfectamente!- Shokichi echó una ojeada al cuello del chaval. Tenía un completo desastre, pero se le veía tan ilusionado que no sería él quién se lo diría. Por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver a Joseph abriendo la boca para comentar, pero le dio un golpe con el pie, dirigiéndole a continuación una más que significativa mirada

\- Ven anda, pero necesito que te quites el abrigo- Alex se mordió el labio y tras echar un vistazo a las chicas suspiró y se deshizo de él.

Si se hubiese dado la vuelta en ese momento se habría topado con su novia mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Daba la impresión de que se iba a abalanzar sobre él de un momento a otro. En vista de que el chaval no tenía un traje, ni presupuesto suficiente para comprarse uno, había dedicado prestárselo dado que tenían una complexión similar. No sabía si él sería consciente de ello o no, pero si había alguien en esa sala que podía rivalizar con Joseph en cuanto a saber lucir un traje, ese era sin duda Alex. De color gris oscuro con raya diplomática, combinado con una camisa de un color morado oscuro y una corbata y zapatos que él mismo se había comprado, parecía mucho más mayor que ese chaval que le había mostrado ilusionado las dos primeras prendas de lo que sería su futuro traje. "Parezco un chico normal" le había oído murmurar conforme se miraba al espejo en su casa al probárselo. Y ahí estaba, como si hubiese nacido con el traje puesto, con el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, la camisa perfectamente abotonada y los zapatos brillantes. Hasta le estaban dando ganas de regalárselo, al fin y al cabo, él ya tenía muchos trajes y el chico lo lucía mejor.

Mientras le anudaba la corbata al cuello, pudo vislumbrar a Marcos moverse nervioso en el sitio, con el abrigo aún puesto y jugueteando con la corbata rayada que tenía en las manos. Parecía que Keiji iba a decir algo, pero Joseph se adelantó y se posicionó frente al chaval. El boxeador emitió un bufido exasperado que hizo que tanto él como Alex, le mirasen interrogantes. No era nada común que Keiji mostrase desagrado por algo y menos aún por las personas de su entorno. Para su sorpresa, Marcos, tras dirigirle una mirada al pelirrojo, bajó la vista algo avergonzado. Shokichi intercambió una expresión de extrañeza con Alex y otra con Akari, que se estaba quitando el abrigo alejándose prudentemente de su pseudorival. Joseph, de percatarse, no dijo nada al respecto, y colocó la corbata rayada alrededor del cuello de la camisa blanca del chico.

\- Buena elección de corbata, te da personalidad. Mírame- le ordenó haciéndole levantar la cabeza. El chaval obedeció pero se mordió el labio con cierta indecisión- Te voy a hacer un nudo algo especial, como tú- le guiñó un ojo a Marcos, que se rio levemente- No os giréis, pero tenemos las miradas de las chicas puestas sobre nosotros.

Lo anunció lanzando una sonrisa en la dirección en la que ellas se encontraban. Pudo ver a Akari encogerse para segundos después tomar aire y saludar con un leve gesto con la cabeza. Keiji parecía que quería desaparecer, Marcos se negó a mirar atrás y Alex, que una vez con la corbata puesta parecía sentirse a gusto, mostraba una sonrisa socarrona. Terminó de colocarle el cuello de la camisa y se separó de él. El chico estiró las mangas y pasó una mano por cada una de ellas, sacudiendo el posible polvo y estirando arrugas, y colgándose el abrigo del brazo, echó a andar en su dirección. Keiji, Akari y él lo siguieron. Marcos y Joseph, por su parte, se quedaron rezagados un momento mientras sus amigos se reunían con las chicas.

\- A ver ¿qué estás pensando?- preguntó Joseph aprovechando el momento de intimidad que le proporcionaba anudarle la corbata en el cuello a Marcos, a una cierta distancia del resto de asistentes.- No me mires con esa cara, sabes que prácticamente puedo leerte la mente. Keiji te ha dado un sermón de los suyos ¿verdad?

\- Es que- musitó mientras su especie de mentor movía ágilmente la prenda rayada alrededor de su cuello- Creo que voy a pasar de trucos y esas cosas- Joseph enarcó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa curiosa que claramente quería decir "continúa"- Voy a intentarlo con Kanako de verdad, pero quiero hacerlo bien. Siendo yo, sin trucos.

\- Y todavía me preguntabas si Kanako te gustaba en serio- el hombre sacudió la cabeza soltando una leve risa de suficiencia- Me alegra que lo hayas entendido. Bueno, ya estás

Dándole último toque sacudiéndole la chaqueta, en la cual tenía un par de pelos de Max, le dio el visto bueno para acercarse a las chicas. Si bien se le veía incómodo con ese tipo de ropa, debía reconocer que Keiji había hecho una buena labor ayudando a Marcos a escoger su indumentaria. Su chaqueta azul sin las clásicas solapas, y con adornos en negro, tenía un aire juvenil que el chaval conseguía llevar a su terreno dándole un toque desenfadado gracias a su corbata y sus botas. Los pantalones negros que vestía eran de corte más clásico, pero igualmente le quedaban bien. Y no debía ser el único que lo pensaba, pues Kanako lo estaba devorando con la mirada desde el otro lado de la sala, y el chaval iba tan centrado en sí mismo que ni siquiera se percató.

\- Kanako está preciosa- le murmuró dándole un leve codazo al pasar a su lado conforme se acercaba a su objetivo a grandes zancadas, Akari. Una vez a su lado le echó el brazo sobre los hombros y en su cuerpo pudo sentir tanto cómo se tensaba él como la forma en la que se tensó Michelle, que lo miraba con recelo- Te pongo sobre aviso, Michelle está tan espectacular que probablemente te quedes sin habla cuando la veas. Tanto que si además me sonriese de la forma que lo hace en el retrato que me hiciste, hasta yo me quedaría sin palabras que articular- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le soltó- Espero que te guste el rojo.

Akari tragó saliva. Tras su conversación con Marcos en su cabeza no hacía más que rondar la idea de si Michelle llevaría sujetador o no. Al subir al piso de arriba ya pudo ver de refilón que llevaba un vestido ceñido de color rojo, y sus sentidos se encendieron hasta alcanzar el mismo color que el de la ajustada prenda que se pegaba al cuerpo de su profesora. Se llevó la mano al desastroso nudo de su corbata, ahora que había visto los de todos sus amigos, y sobre todo, el que Joseph le había hecho a Marcos, sentía que su intento por ponerse la prenda en cuestión había sido un fracaso absoluto . Cuando por fin las tuvieron delante y tras los pertinentes saludos al aire, realmente ninguno de ellos fue capaz de decir nada. Podía sentir dos miradas atravesándole, la de Michelle por un lado y la de Joseph por otro, así que bajó la cabeza momentáneamente fijando sus ojos en los cordones de sus zapatos. Estaba bellísima, y no solo ella, todas sus amigas, pero su atención estaba claramente capturada por la mujer rubia de penetrantes ojos azules que le dedicó una mirada de aprobación.

\- Ay, ay, ay, ay ¡Ay Pollito! No me puedo creer que estés tan guapo- Yaeko daba saltitos en el sitio, lo que hizo que los ojos de los presentes, y no sólo de los hombres, se posasen en cierta parte de su anatomía que su vestido dejaba alegremente al descubierto.- Diréis lo que queráis, pero sin duda a él es a quien mejor le queda el traje ¡da la vuelta, da la vuelta!- Alex giró sobre sí mismo con una sonrisa socarrona y abriéndose la chaqueta, dejando ver la camisa que llevaba debajo- Qué poco te va a durar puesto.

\- Yaeko por favor, no empieces ya.

\- ¿Pero tú le has visto, Kana-chan?

\- Alex, estás muy guapo- alabó Sheila. Eva, a su lado, asintió.

\- Realmente te queda muy bien- aprobó Michelle, provocando que la expresión traviesa de Alex se apocase un poco y se viese obligado a carraspear antes de dar las gracias.

\- Vosotras estáis impresionantes, todas- miró hacia Yaeko tendiéndole una mano- Y tú Peque, wow. No puedo decir nada mejor que eso, wow.

Tiró de ella con suavidad y la hizo dar una vuelta sin soltarle la mano, frenándola al envolverla entre sus brazos antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca para besarla. El resto de asistentes retiraron la vista de ellos, ya se imaginaban como proseguirían los acontecimientos y no necesitaban testimonio gráfico de los mismos. Akari se sentía en esos momentos muy por debajo del nivel de sus amigos, pero sobretodo, muy por debajo del nivel de las chicas. Su chaleco y pantalones negros le parecían poca cosa en comparación con las chaquetas elegantes que llevaban ellos, además el nudo de su corbata estaba mal hecho, y su camisa burdeos le resultaba demasiado llamativa. Y luego estaba ella, no sabía ni cómo expresar lo guapa que estaba, pero debía decírselo. En el _Secret Santa_ había perdido la oportunidad para hacerlo y en esos momentos estaba tan impresionante que sentía que era casi una obligación moral dejarle claro que, al menos para él, era la chica más bonita de todas las presentes. E incluso se atrevería a decir que en su opinión era la más bonita de la ciudad. Pero, por otra parte…también tenía claro que desde luego el ser una belleza no era la mejor cualidad de Michelle, ni tampoco algo sobre lo cual le gustase especialmente ser alabada.

\- _Qué lindas_\- el oír a Marcos murmurando algo en español le sacó momentáneamente de sus ensoñaciones. No sabía que había dicho, pero Joseph sonrió, al igual que Alex, Sheila y la propia Michelle. Como dándose cuenta repentinamente de que se le había escapado algo en otra lengua, carraspeó- Estáis muy guapas- dijo al aire pero con la mirada clavada en Kanako- Llevas el chal

\- Sí- respondió ella algo azorada y envolviéndose un poco más en él. Todos se mantenían callados, observando la interacción entre ambos con silencioso pasmo. Akari miró de refilón a Michelle, que le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Te quedan bien las plumas- murmuró. Pudo escuchar como Marcos tragaba saliva con dificultad, sin apartar los ojos de ella y haciéndole un examen completo.

\- A ti te queda muy bien la chaqueta.

\- ¿De verdad?- se acercó un par de pasos a Kanako, la cual enrojeció y asintió con la cabeza- Se te está resbalando- la miró fijamente y alargó la mano hasta el chal, que aunque seguía sujetando con sus brazos se había ido deslizando por la piel de sus hombros y espalda y colgaba a la altura de sus codos – Te va a dar frío.

\- No creo, hace bastante calor aquí….

El resto de los presentes se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancias, y se alejaron unos pasos para darles la intimidad que parecían necesitar. Michelle se acercó a él agitando la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

\- Doble contra sencillo a que esta noche se lían- le dijo al resto de los presentes con la voz lo suficientemente baja como para que los implicados no la escuchasen. Mientras los demás hacían sus apuestas, Michelle se posicionó frente a él y le miró enarcando una ceja- ¿Qué te has hecho ahí?

Le había hecho una pregunta. Michelle acababa de cuestionarle algo y debía responder, pero por un momento no se sintió capaz. Cuando Joseph le dijo que se iba a quedar sin palabras, no estaba mintiendo. Se sintió a sí mismo boquear un par de veces sin emitir sonido alguno, tenía ante sí a la mujer más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Una mujer que le había besado, y a la que había besado, con quien había compartido abrazos, confidencias e incluso una noche bajo el mismo techo, y era incapaz siquiera de darle las buenas noches. Apartó la vista de ella un instante y se frotó los ojos con una mano, intentando recomponerse, y fue entonces cuando pudo percatarse de algo que la inicial emoción por ver a todas sus amigas tan guapas, no le había permitido ver. Eva lucía profundamente afectada por algo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, que le dirigió una sonrisa triste y no tardó en agachar la cabeza de nuevo. Algo no iba bien.

\- Michelle- la llamó entre susurros pues la alemana y Sheila estaban junto a ellos. La susodicha lo escuchó sin problemas y se acercó a él, mirándole interrogante- ¿Está bien Eva?- pudo verla entornar lo ojos con preocupación y soltar un suspiro cansado. Instintivamente le apoyó una mano en el antebrazo y Michelle levantó la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa algo melancólica.

\- No, evidentemente no- se encogió de hombros – Pero tampoco nos ha dicho específicamente qué le pasa – suspiró- Me lo puedo imaginar pero…mejor te cuento luego, ahora sujeta esto y ven conmigo- le tendió la copa que tenía en la mano, aún mediada, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que avanzase un par de pasos junto a ella, acercándose más a Eva y Sheila- Por cierto, estás muy guapo con el traje, pero deja que te arregle esa corbata, que parece que te la hubieses puesto en una habitación a oscuras.

\- ¿Eh? Ah…gracias -se rascó la mejilla- No me sé hacer el nudo- reconoció. Le había dicho que estaba guapo ¿iría en serio? Quizás era una mera formalidad, ese tipo de comentarios eran recurrentes en fiestas así.

\- No hace falta que lo jures- le hizo detenerse junto a sus amigas y rio por lo bajo- Si te la anudas así la vas a echar a perder. Ven aquí, anda.

Le agarró de la corbata y tiró de ella, haciéndole dar un traspié que no acabó en desgracia gracias a sus reflejos. Quizás el hecho de que tenía los ojos clavados en esos labios pintados de rojo, cuya marca había quedado en el borde de la copa que sostenía, tuviesen algo que ver en su momentánea torpeza.

\- Te queda muy bien esa ropa, Akari. La camisa te favorece un montón ¿verdad Eva?- dijo Sheila conforme Michelle aflojaba el intento de nudo que él mismo había hecho. Podía sentir las manos de la mujer cerca de su piel, como el momento en el cual la había abrazado, y un escalofrío placentero le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Sí, te sienta muy bien ese color. Y el chaleco también- por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sheila asintiendo.

\- ¿Ves cómo con el chaleco vas bien, idiota?- se rio levemente- A tu espalda no le favorece una chaqueta, estás mucho mejor así.

Terminó de quitarle la corbata y la miró durante unos segundos completamente ensimismado. No obstante, una risilla de Sheila le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, se topó con la expresión divertida de ésta, que le miraba fijamente, y con una medio sonrisa de Eva, que lo observaba de reojo mientras giraba el contenido del vaso en sus manos. Dirigió su vista de nuevo a Michelle, de pie frente a él y a escasos centímetros de distancia. La forma en la que se había recogido el pelo dejaba ese cuello que tanto le gustaba al descubierto, y tras haber comprobado al estrecharla entre sus brazos que la piel del mismo era tan suave como imaginaba, sus ansias por pasar sus labios por él se habían acrecentado aún más. Estaba preciosa, y quería decírselo, pero las palabras se le habían vuelto a quedar atascadas en la garganta. Pudo notar un leve golpe en la pantorrilla y miró de reojo a su izquierda, topándose con que Eva le estaba dando toques con el pie y con un gesto con la cabeza le instaba a que hablase. El negó rotundamente sin decir palabra y pudo ver a su amiga fruncirle el ceño y a Sheila dirigiéndole una expresión de decepción. Vale, no era tan difícil. Sólo tenía que decirle que estaba guapa ¿no? Se lo debía del Secret Santa y aunque no fuese así, lo merecía. No podía ser tan difícil, sólo tenía que encadenar una serie de palabras y ya estaba, si Marcos se lo había dicho en el centro comercial cuando les pillaron espiándolas, él no iba a ser menos. Cogió aire, se bebió de un trago el contenido de la copa que tenía en la mano olvidándose de que no era suya y la miró fijamente.

\- Michelle- la mujer, que tenía la corbata alrededor de su cuello, alzó una ceja expectante y le hizo un gesto instándole a continuar- Hoy estás muy, muy, muy guapa, y el otro día en casa de Shokichi también lo estabas. A ver, que no quiero decir que normalmente no lo estés, que sí, porque eres preciosa, pero hoy estás impresionante. Pero cuando llevas gafas y el pelo suelto también estás muy guapa, pero como no vas así normalmente estás un poco diferente y te queda muy bien- tragó saliva- Además el rojo es un color muy bonito y te pega mucho y me gusta. A ver, que no digo que tengas que ponerte lo que me gusta o que sólo me gusta cómo te queda eso porque sea rojo, porque estoy seguro de que aunque fuese de otro color seguirías estando impresionante….

\- Akari, Akari- le interrumpió. Él tenía cara de susto y parecía que iba a abofetearse a sí mismo de un momento a otro- Gracias.

\- Eso ha sido muy dulce- dijo Sheila con una sonrisilla. Eva, que se cubría la boca con las manos, intercambió la mirada entre sus dos amigos y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en todo el día.

\- Pero una cosa- todas las miradas se dirigieron a Michelle que agarró la corbata que tenía al cuello con ambas manos y empezó a ajustársela a sí misma- Eso que te acabas de beber era mi ponche.

\- ¡Hala! Lo siento, no me di cuenta- clavó los ojos con algo de incredulidad en la copa y luego en ella- PERDÓN. Ahora mismo te traigo otra- iba a alejarse pero la mano de la rubia tirando de la manga de su camisa le detuvo.

\- No pasa nada, hay muchas copas y ponche de sobra. Estás nervioso –afirmó- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

\- Que soy idiota

\- Dime algo que no sepa

Sheila se echó a reír, seguida inmediatamente por Michelle y el propio Akari. Incluso Eva se carcajeó por lo bajo. Pero era verdad, se sentía imbécil. Su profesora era mucho más que un cuerpo bonito, unas curvas enfundadas en un vestido y una nuca impoluta. Se merecía que la tratase como la persona que era y no quedarse mirándola como un pasmarote sin más, además, aunque le había costado con el tiempo se percató de que la supuesta inaccesibilidad de Michelle no era real, y que se correspondía más con la imagen que él tenía de ella que con la realidad.

\- Perdona, estoy un poco nervioso y me bloqueo- la sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto- Y perdonad vosotras también, ni siquiera os he dicho lo guapas que estáis.

\- No pasa nada, lo entendemos- le restó importancia Sheila.

\- ¿Os molesta si me uno?- Amelia, que hasta hace un momento estaba con el resto de los chicos, se acercó a ellos con una expresión incómoda – Shokichi y Joseph han empezado a atosigar a Keiji preguntándole sobre mi vestido y me he agobiado un poco.

\- Perfecto, aquí estamos poniendo nervioso a Akari así que estás a salvo- bromeó Eva arrancando una sonrisa a los presentes, que se mostraron aliviados al verla participar en la conversación activamente

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Ya ves, el pobre, que está Michelle tan guapa que se bloquea.

\- ¡No es eso, Sheila!…bueno, no del todo

\- ¿No del todo?- cuestionó Amelia con curiosidad.

\- N-no es nada.

\- Eso no vale, ahora lo cuentas- ordenó Sheila. Amelia y Eva asintieron con la cabeza y Michelle le clavó su inquisitiva mirada.

\- No, en serio, por favor. Es una tontería- apartó la mirada de Michelle y tragó saliva con dificultad

\- Si fuese una tontería no te importaría decírnoslo – aún llevaba su corbata al cuello sin anudar y Akari intentó centrar su mirada en la prenda para que no se cruzasen sus ojos. Sabía que si eso ocurría, contaría hasta sus más profundos secretos.

\- Eso- la apoyó Eva, la cual había ido a dejar el vaso con agua sobre una mesa cercana y se acercó a ellos cruzada de brazos.

\- Fijo que no nos lo quieres decir porque nos incumbe- aportó Sheila. A Amelia se le iluminó la cara y asintió levemente con la cabeza

\- Tiene sentido

\- Tú también no, Amelia.

\- Mira Akari, tú y yo sabemos una cosa- el chico se atrevió a volver a mirar a Michelle - Antes o después te lo voy a sonsacar. Qué prefieres ¿Qué se enteran ellas de tu boca o que les cuente a posteriori mi versión?

\- Fue culpa de Marcos- respondió al instante, no necesitó pensárselo mucho para decidir qué opción prefería.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña?- resopló la mejicana alzando las manos en el aire -En fin, sigue.

\- El día que os seguimos escuchamos que Yaeko y Kanako no…buf…- Se pasó las manos por la cara- A ver- las miró a todas alternativamente para finalmente posar sus ojos en Michelle un instante como pidiéndole ayuda, esperando que entendiese lo que quería decir para así hablar en su lugar- No soy capaz de decirlo. Os vais a enfadar

\- Yaeko y Kanako no van a llevar sujetador, sigue- todos centraron su atención en ella, mirándola con extrañeza, hasta el propio Akari- ¿Qué? Es fácil entenderle

\- Bueno. Pues Marcos me dijo que si sería tradición….- Michelle se llevó la mano a la frente, pero las otras tres chicas no parecían haber entendido a qué se refería

\- ¿El qué?- Amelia cuestionó a Akari, que se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente.

\- Creo que ya sé a qué se está refiriendo-Eva se llevó la mano a la boca y fijó sus ojos en Michelle. Su amiga asintió lentamente con la cabeza- ¡Akari!- reprendió dándole un manotazo en el brazo

\- ¡Fue su culpa! ¡El me instigó!

\- Akari, no seas infantil y asume tu responsabilidad. El adulto de los dos eres tú- le recordó Michelle. Quizás debería haberle molestado esa frase, pero el hecho de que se refiriese a él como un adulto le arrancó una sonrisa bobalicona que fue incapaz de ocultar.

\- Sigo sin enterarme de qué pasa- Amelia mostraba una expresión confusa, al igual que Sheila, que miraba interrogante a Eva.

\- Akari cree que no llevar sujetador es alguna especie de tradición.

-¡Akari!- exclamó la mejicana

\- ¡Perdón!

\- Yo no llevo. Pero no es tradición, es por la espalda de encaje.

\- Michelle, no digas eso que lo rompes- y efectivamente, tal y como las palabras de Eva anunciaban, Akari pudo sentir como algo se rompía en su interior al escuchar lo que Michelle acababa de decir.

\- Hombres- murmuró con exasperación- Anda, déjate de tonterías y mírame, que te voy a enseñar cómo ponerte una corbata.

Y así lo hizo. Clavó de nuevo sus ojos en ella, intentando olvidarse del hecho de que bajo ese ceñido vestido rojo estaba directamente la piel de sus turgentes pechos, y centró sus ojos en el movimiento de sus manos y en su rostro. Conforme se ponía la corbata a ella misma, les contaba que desde pequeña siempre había admirado a su padre y que dado que él solía llevar traje a trabajar en su infancia se había acostumbrado a ponerse corbata para imitarle. Precisamente esa era también la razón por la cual era capaz de hacerse el nudo de la corbata a ella misma pero no a otra persona. No pudo evitar escucharla con todos los sentidos puestos en ella. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender le enternecía oírla hablar de su padre con tanto cariño. Le pidió que se agachase un poco y él obedeció sin rechistar, sintiendo las manos de Michelle poniéndole la corbata ya anudada y ajustándola a su cuello. La tenía justo delante, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración, con sus dedos moviéndose ágiles colocando el accesorio. Ojalá hubiesen sido más torpes, así podría haberlos sentido más tiempo.

\- Perfecto- sentenció colocándole el cuello de la camisa antes de separarse de él un par de pasos y mirarle de arriba abajo.

Pero no añadió nada más, simplemente mostró una expresión de satisfacción y tras preguntar si alguien quería algo se alejó en dirección a las mesas para servirse una nueva copa de ponche y aprovechar para picar algo de comida. Akari dudó un instante si seguirla o no, pero tras un leve gesto con la cabeza por su parte, que fue imperceptible para todos salvo ellos dos, echó a andar detrás de ella con la excusa de ayudarla a traer las copas.

Conforme sus amigos se alejaban, Amelia pudo atisbar por el rabillo del ojo a Keiji acercándose a ellos con una copa de ponche en la mano y una expresión algo contrariada. Era tan raro verle así que incluso Sheila, que lo conocía mucho menos que ella o la propia Eva, intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con ellas. De hecho hasta parecía algo acalorado.

\- ¿Y Akari? Quería comentarle una cosa.

\- Está allí con Michelle- contestó Amelia, y al igual que llevaba haciendo desde que se habían encontrado esa noche, Keiji apartó la mirada.

No entendía qué estaba pasando, le daba la impresión de que pese a que seguía siendo igual de amable y atento que siempre, la evitaba y no sabía el por qué. Al igual que él se fijó en sus amigos. Akari estaba comiéndose un canapé que acababa de agarrar de una bandeja y tras mostrar una expresión de grata sorpresa llamó a Michelle tirando levemente de su brazo ofreciéndole uno, que ella no dudó en probar. Su amiga le había asegurado por activa y por pasiva que entre ella y Akari no había pasado nada. Pero aun así, la complicidad que tenían entre ellos se había hecho tremendamente patente para todos durante las últimas semanas. Miró de refilón a Keiji, ojalá ella pudiese tener ese tipo de relación con él. Sí, puede que le gustase, pero ni siquiera pensaba en noviazgo, simplemente deseaba que él confiase en ella. Sólo pedía poder hablar con él normalmente, sin bloquearse o tartamudear en los momentos claves. Y sobre todo, lo que más quería ante todo, era dejar de ser tan rematadamente torpe, especialmente en su presencia. El ridículo que había hecho el día que le arregló el ordenador cuando casi se fue contra el suelo le seguía picando, y los resbalones casi acabaron en caídas cuando patinaron, también. De hecho le dolían casi como si realmente se hubiese ido contra el suelo y tuviese el cuerpo lleno de moratones.

\- Voy a hablar un momento con Marcos, en seguida vuelvo- anunció Sheila- ¿Estarás bien?- le susurró a Eva agarrándola de las manos.

La alemana le aseguró que no tenía de qué preocuparse y la chica se fue en dirección a su amigo, no sin antes suplicarle mudamente a Amelia que cuidase de ella. Y como si Keiji hubiera tomado eso como el pistoletazo de salida, en cuanto Sheila se hubo alejado, el boxeador no dudó en pedirles la opinión al respecto de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial. A las dos les sorprendió la pregunta, pero igualmente la agradecieron, ya que ambas descubrieron que el relatar esa historia, las entretenía lo suficiente como para olvidarse momentáneamente de su negatividad.

\- Hey, que casi ni me has saludado- Marcos dio un respingo al sentir repentinamente la voz de Sheila a su lado - ¿No estabas con Kanako?

\- Le tocaba ir a atender abajo- se encogió de hombros. Debía reconocer que el hecho de que la japonesa hubiera tenido que ir al piso de abajo a trabajar le había apenado un poco, sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca y abrazarla, besarla o simplemente sentir su calor. Pero cuando le había propuesto acompañarla mientras trabajaba, ella se había negado- A ver si no tarda mucho en volver- murmuró con intención de que fuese para él mismo pero en una voz más alta de lo deseable.

Miró a Sheila con los ojos abiertos de par en par al percatarse de lo había dicho, pero su amiga, lejos de decir nada, simplemente le sonrió. Se dirigieron hasta una de las mesas que se repartían en ese piso y alrededor de las cuales él, Alex y Akari solían pasar horas y horas las noches de los viernes y sábados. Simplemente se apoyó un poco en una de ellas, sin llegar a sentarse del todo, y Sheila lo imitó recostándose un poco en su hombro. Se quedaron así sin más, un rato, sin necesidad de decirse nada. Llevaban siendo amigos tantos años que les bastaba con su mutua compañía sin compartir palabras para sentirse apoyados. Aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad que la presencia de Sheila le proporcionó, Marcos quiso poner su cabeza en orden. Debía hacerlo antes de que volviese Kanako. Había decidido que de esa noche no pasaba, quería ir a por ella, y al verla se había quedado bloqueado. Por un momento sólo había sido capaz de comunicarse con ella mediante frases cortas, diciéndole cosas como que le iba a dar frío. Por fortuna el que sus amigos le diesen algo de intimidad le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

Estaba guapísima con ese vestido, y aunque la forma en la que ese chal acariciaba su cuerpo era un regalo para la vista, la dichosa prenda le estorbaba para poder ver esa espalada en la que llevaba pensando desde hacía más de una semana.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tienes la piel de gallina?- le había murmurado, aprovechando la cercanía y la intimidad, agarrando con suavidad la prenda y llevándosela hacia los hombros, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozasen la suave piel de los brazos de Kanako.

No contestó, simplemente lo miró desde abajo, con la mejillas rojas y mordiéndose el labio y sintió tantas ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo instante que tuvo que reprimirse apretando el puño de la mano que no tenía posada en ella. Carraspeó y se alejó un poco de Kanako. Quería hacer las cosas bien, sin hacerla sentirse incómoda y sin atosigarla. Keiji tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado con lo que hacía y las ansias que tenía por tocarla no estaban ayudando.

\- ¿Este es el vestido que compraste?- preguntó repentinamente, intentando romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Kanako asintió, el chal había vuelto a resbalarse por su piel dejando de nuevo sus hombros al descubierto. –No puedo verlo bien.

\- Si quieres me puedo quitar esto para que lo veas mejor- musitó desviando la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas- Lo voy a dejar aquí igualmente para bajar a trabajar ahora.

\- Sí- no dijo nada más, sólo acortó la distancia de nuevo entre ellos y alargó la mano esperando que depositase en ella la prenda.

Así lo hizo y Marcos contuvo la respiración un momento mientras la veía desprenderse de la prenda. Era simplemente un vestido negro, corto, ceñido, con unos tirantes anchos de un bonito encaje a través del cual se transparentaba la piel de debajo. Quería verlo por detrás y poder comprobar por sí mismo si su espalda quedaba tan al descubierto como Yaeko decía, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de pedirle que se diese la vuelta. Agarró el chal en su mano con fuerza, quería seguir mirándola, pero por otra parte, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, tenía ganas de taparla para que nadie más pudiese verla.

\- No es gran cosa- empezó a decir encogiéndose de hombros –Pero con este cuerpo es el único que me quedaba bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu cuerpo?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad. La había oído quejarse al respecto más de una vez, sobre todo el día que las habían seguido. Y sabía que le acomplejaba su pecho pequeño y complexión menuda, pero igualmente, él seguía sin entender dónde estaba el problema

\- No me gusta- bajó la cabeza- nada me queda bien.

\- Eh, eh, eh- acortó la distancia entre ellos y la agarró de la barbilla con suavidad, alzándole la cabeza para mirarle- Ni se te ocurra decir eso ¿eh?- Kanako intentó apartar la mirada otra vez, pero se lo impidió- No, escúchame. Eres preciosa ¿vale? – pudo verla enrojecer y su expresión cambiar a una de ojos brillantes que no fue capaz de descifrar- Y no sólo con este vestido, siempre.

Se mantuvieron la mirada un instante, pero Marcos no pudo evitar desviarla a los labios de Kanako casi inmediatamente. Quería besarla. Se sentía en la necesidad de llevar a cabo lo que en _Secret Santa_ había querido hacer pero que había dejado a medias al acobardarse en el último momento. Avanzó un poco pero la mano de Kanako apoyándose sobre sus dedos, que seguían sujetando la barbilla de la chica, le hicieron detenerse. Sostuvo su mano en la suya un instante, quería sujetarla por la cintura y pegarla a él, pero por suerte o por desgracia el chal que aún sujetaba en su otra mano le hizo pensárselo mejor. Sin esperárselo, Kanako le soltó y en su lugar agarró su corbata con cuidado, acariciándola un par de veces con delicadeza. La tenía tan cerca que incluso pese a la ingente cantidad de olores que invadía el local, fue capaz de distinguir el suyo.

\- ¿Esta es la corbata que te compraste?

\- Sí…

\- Te queda muy bien- lo miró fijamente y a Marcos se le secó la boca- Es muy tú

\- ¡Kanako!- la atronadora voz de Sylvester hizo que ambos diesen un respingo. Al mirar en su dirección lo vieron al final de las escaleras, indicándole con gestos que bajase. Tenía que trabajar.  
\- Me toca ir abajo- alargó la mano para coger el chal que Marcos seguía sosteniendo y éste la sujetó por la muñeca clavando en ella su mirada. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa expresión de predador que hacía que le temblasen las piernas y se le acelerase el pulso.

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Tengo que trabajar, Marcos- el rostro del chico pasó a mostrar pena y Kanako pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho, ella tampoco quería irse- En cuanto pueda, me escapo un rato- seguía mirándola fijamente y se sintió en la necesidad de tomar aire y tragar saliva. Y en un impulso, que no tenía muy claro de dónde había salido, acortó la distancia entre ellos y apoyó la frente en su hombro- Gracias por lo de antes- Marcos posó la mano con la cual no la sujetaba de la muñeca en su cadera y la acercó un poco más a él.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que ir?- asintió contra su hombro sin decir nada y esperando que la entendiese- ¿Y no puedo bajar contigo?- ojalá pudiera decirle que sí, realmente deseaba darle una respuesta afirmativa pero…

\- Mejor no, Marcos- se separó de él y aunque al principio se mostró un poco reticente, el chico acabó por soltarla- Diviértete en la fiesta…

Conforme la vio alejarse se vio en la necesidad de aflojarse un poco el nudo de la corbata para tragar, le estaba costando respirar. No había podido verlo bien, pero según Kanako caminaba en dirección al piso de abajo, fue capaz de apreciar la inexistente espalda del vestido, y algunos de esos lunares que salpicaban la piel de la japonesa. Había estado a punto de besarla ¡si no le hubiese interrumpido ese maldito vejestorio ruso! Bufó y agarró uno de los vasos que había en la barra y se sirvió él mismo un poco de tequila. Esta frustrado, molesto, y bastante excitado, y ni siquiera tenía ganas de acercarse a ninguno de sus amigos para distraerse. Fue entonces cuando la voz de Sheila le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Estás pensativo.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, bueno- enrojeció y se rascó la mejilla con cierta vergüenza. Intentó disimular y dejar pasar de largo el tema, pero Sheila le dio un codazo y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y una sonrisa amable. Marcos suspiró y se pasó la mano por la nuca- He estado a punto Shei, a punto- separó los dedos un poco- A esto

\- Tranquilo, la noche es larga- le animó, apoyándose en él- Ni siquiera ha empezado el nuevo año.

\- Gracias- rodeó los hombros de Sheila con un brazo y le dio un suave apretón, arrancando una sonrisa a los dos- ¿Este es el vestido del Secret Santa?

\- Sí.

\- Estás guapísima

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal con traje.

\- ¿Cómo que "nada mal"? ¡Estoy fabuloso! – ambos se echaron se echaron a reír y Marcos le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias por venir a consolar a este soldado herido, eres la mejor.

\- Para servirle, recluta.

\- ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?- ambos alzaron la vista y se toparon con Alex, que si bien seguía tan guapo como al inicio de la noche, su corbata algo descolocada y su coleta ligeramente deshecha daban a entender que había aprovechado para pasar un buen rato con su novia.

\- Hombre, ¿ya has dejado de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a Yaeko?  
\- Pues mira, sí- respondió ufano- Tenía que trabajar. ¿Y tú qué? Ya has conseguido meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a Kanako?- le pichó con una sonrisa socarrona- Marcos mostró una expresión ofendida e iba a responder pero un golpecito de Sheila en el hombro le detuvo

\- Déjalo, Alex ¿porfi?- le miró ladeando la cabeza y Alex intercambió sus ojos entre ella y Marcos, que estaba enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos. En un arranque de cariño le dio un rápido abrazo a su amigo, que se quedó algo estupefacto, y luego cogió a Sheila de las manos haciéndola incorporarse y mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Estás preciosa- le espetó con una sincera sonrisa. Ella apartó la cara algo azorada y el mayor de los mejicanos no pudo evitar la tentación de chincharla- Poniéndote guapa para el señor rector ¿eh?- alzo las cejas repetidas veces conforme la veía enrojecer aún más e intentar pegarle en el brazo, pero la esquivó con suavidad y en un hábil gesto la agarró por la cintura y se la echó al hombro.

Sheila se sujetó a él como un gatito, gritando entre risas que le bajase y pataleando, pero la fuerza de Alex eran demasiado para ella, y la forma en la que se reía tampoco ayudaba a convencerle de que realmente lo estaba pasando tan mal como para posarla en el suelo. Con un gesto con la cabeza a Marcos le animó a que le siguiese hasta las mesas con comida. Debía reconocer que últimamente pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con Yaeko y tenía a sus amigos un poco abandonados, sabía que lo entendían pero aun así, no estaba de más compensarles un poco.

Desde cierta distancia, Eva observaba los acontecimientos de la fiesta en silencio. Al ver a Alex, Marcos y Sheila no pudo evitar sentirse algo celosa. Ella también quería compartir una amistad así con alguien. Ellos también eran sus amigos, al igual que Akari y Michelle, pero no llegaba ni de lejos a tener con ninguno de ellos una relación tan estrecha como la que compartían los demás. Sí, Sheila era amiga íntima suya y se lo contaban prácticamente todo, y se apoyaban la una a la otra…pero aun así... Quizás le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Los días en casa de Adolf, con sus padres y con Rose la habían dejado agotada a todos los niveles posibles tanto físicos como mentales. Y había sido entonces cuando se había dado cuenta de lo realmente sola que estaba. Sheila, aunque la apoyaba, no era capaz de comprender del todo por lo que estaba pasando, y aunque agradeciese sus palabras y su cariño, en ocasiones le gustaría poder tener a su lado a alguien más mayor. Puede que tuviese 18 años y que hubiese conseguido salir, al menos momentáneamente, del abrigo de sus padres, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una niña sin experiencia en la vida que necesitaba un guía.

Amelia se había posicionado a su lado y conversaba con ella, intentándola animar. Pero no se sentía capaz de mantener la actitud despreocupada durante más tiempo, y simplemente respondía con monosílabos. Sabía que Amelia se estaba preocupando, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no sentía fuerzas para fingir. Llevaba días haciéndolo, mostrando una persona que no era para contentar a sus padres, para intentar no ser atacada por Rose, para que Adolf no se hartase aún más de ella de lo que ya parecía estarlo. Keiji también participaba de la conversación, y la miraba con algo de inquietud e incluso Shokichi, que se había unido a ellos hacía un rato, le hacía preguntas intentando que ella también participase. Pero no tenía ganas, ni sentía fuerzas para ello. No quería estropearle la fiesta a nadie y por eso le había dicho a Sheila que estaría bien, pero no lo estaba. Los días que había pasado con sus padres sólo le habían servido para confirmar lo que ya se temía, que no quería volver a Alemania con ellos.

Se estaba agobiando. Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y sentía hasta que se estaba mareando. Y entonces lo vio. Alzó la vista y lo divisó justo subiendo las escaleras, con su bufanda de anguila y su elegante abrigo negro que se iba desabrochando conforme caminaba. No pudo soportarlo, no era capaz de enfrentarle. Los ojos empezaron a quemarle, su garganta pareció cerrarse sobre sí misma y notaba su labio y sus manos temblar. Musitó intentando que su voz no sonase tambaleante que iba al baño y se dio la vuelta alejándose del grupo, no sabiendo siquiera si realmente iba en la dirección de los aseos o no. Pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir de sus ojos, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y el temblor de su labio inferior empezaba a ser incontrolable. Quería desaparecer de allí, largarse y encerrarse en la habitación de su residencia. Pero no quería montar un número ni fastidiarle la fiesta a sus amigos. No sabía qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir una mano agarrando la suya y tirando de ella con suavidad pero firmeza llevándola a un rincón de ese piso sin mediar palabra. Alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar la figura frente a sí que la guiaba esquivando mesas y gente, y pese a que sus lágrimas no la dejaban ver con claridad, el borrón rojo que se dibujaba delante de ella le permitió saber de quien se trataba. Michelle.

Una vez alejados del resto de los asistentes se detuvo, y sin darle casi tiempo a reaccionar pudo notar los brazos de Michelle a su alrededor, estrechándola en un abrazo. Ya no se pudo contener y arrancó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. Si le preguntaban, ni sería capaz de responder cual era la causa de su berrinche, pero se sentía tan superada por todo que era la única manera que encontraba de desahogarse. Su amiga le susurraba que no se preocupase, que nadie la estaba viendo y que llorase todo lo que quisiera, y eso sólo la arrancó más lágrimas. Instantes antes estaba pensando que no tenía amigos tan buenos como Sheila. Y ahí estaba Michelle, que no le debía nada y que desinteresadamente la había guiado y cuidado de ella desde que se habían conocido. Y ella había sido tan idiota como para no considerarla, lo cual la hizo sentirse culpable. Su llanto fue en aumento, y además de los brazos de Michelle apretándola con más fuerza, pudo sentir una mano más grande y cálida que las de la mujer, frotando su espalda con delicadeza. No tuvo ni siquiera que mirar para saber que se trataba de Akari. Había sido tan injusta con ellos al pensar que estaba sola, pero tanto.

\- Mira la que te has liado en la cara, pareces Alex el día de _Halloween_\- le dijo con una sonrisa amable una vez se había tranquilizado lo suficiente para dejar de llorar- Mírame, anda.

Michelle empezó a limpiarle los restos de maquillaje y lágrimas de la cara con un pañuelo. Akari seguía a su lado, aún con una mano apoyada en su espalda y sonriéndole también, muy calmado y transmitiéndole la tranquilidad que necesitaba, pese a que un atisbo de preocupación podía discernirse en sus ojos. Ninguno de ellos le preguntó nada, y lo agradeció. Sabía que si se forzaba a hablar probablemente volvería a llorar de nuevo. Su amiga terminó de limpiarle la cara y tras asegurarle que luego ya se retocaría el maquillaje le murmuró algo a Akari y la hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones del bar. A los segundos apareció Akari con un vaso de agua que le dejó en la manos antes de sentarse a su lado.

\- Eva ¿Te sientes con ganas de hablar o no?- Michelle se agachó delante de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, Eva simplemente se encogió de hombros- ¿Está relacionado con esta semana?- asintió- Vale. Tengo que ir un momento a hablar con alguien, pero si quieres que me quede puede esperar. De todas formas, Akari estará contigo ¿estarás cómoda con él?- la alemana miró hacia el chico, que le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sí, estaría a gusto con él

\- Sí- musitó. El susodicho pareció alegrarse y le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro.

\- Bien. En seguida vuelvo, pero si quieres cualquier cosa, avisa. O dile a Akari que vaya a buscarme ¿de acuerdo?- asintió de nuevo- Perfecto.

Se incorporó y tras dirigirles a ambos una última mirada como para asegurarse de que estaban bien, se fue, dejándole un paquete de pañuelos en las manos. Eva suspiró. Tras haber llorado y con la atención de sus amigos se encontraba mucho mejor, pero seguía notando esa presión en el pecho que la atenazaba y un malestar en el estómago que le hacían tener ganas de vomitar. Se recostó hacia atrás en el sofá y Akari le dio un golpe suave con el hombro. Le transmitía tanta tranquilidad que quería contarle todo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Sus amigos tenían derecho de disfrutar de la fiesta y no tener que aguantar sus penas, no obstante se permitió el lujo de desahogarse un poco.

\- No soporto a mis padres- sentenció, y pudo sentir que se quitaba un peso de encima- Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Le dirigió una mirada de refilón a Akari, esperando un reproche, una expresión de incredulidad o incluso un ceño fruncido, pero simplemente se topó con una cara que parecía estar pidiéndole, con total sinceridad, que continuase desahogándose. Y le habló de cómo la agobiaban, de cómo parecían tener toda su vida decidida para ella, de cómo se empeñaban en decidir que sería la perfecta esposa, con los perfectos hijos. Incluso se envalentonó lo suficiente para llegarle a decir que ni siquiera tenía claro si alguna vez tendría pareja, o si de serlo sería un hombre o una mujer. Se guardó sus pensamientos sobre Adolf y sobre Rose, aunque no se calló el hecho de que se había sentido muy incómoda con la mujer de su jefe esos días. Akari simplemente la escuchó, sin juzgarla, y una vez hubo terminado su perorata simplemente le murmuró que era una persona mucho más valiente de lo que ella creía, y al igual que había hecho Michelle un rato antes, la abrazó durante un instante. Probablemente era a causa de lo distantes que había sido sus padres con ella desde siempre pese a la sobreprotección casi maniática que ejercían sobre ella, porque no se había dado cuenta hasta ese mismo día de que en los momentos de desconsuelo, un abrazo vale más, que mil palabras.

Por su parte, Michelle estaba rabiosa y tenía un objetivo claro, lo había divisado antes de echar a correr tras Eva después de verla alejarse del grupo, había sido capaz de oír su voz titubeante incluso desde la distancia y su instinto le dijo que debía seguirla. Lo localizó de nuevo, hablando con Shokichi, Amelia y Keiji, y se acercó a ellos con paso firme y el ceño fruncido. Ignoró a rector que le preguntó dónde se había metido y sin más explicación le pidió a Adolf que fuese con ella, para a continuación seguir andando hacia un rincón del local, alejado de la zona donde se encontraba Eva con Akari y de los posibles oídos indiscretos del resto de sus amigos. Le esperó de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie insistentemente. Era plenamente consciente de que tenía cara de pocos amigos, pues Adolf se acercó a ella con precaución. Pero francamente no le importaba, así ya le iba poniendo sobre aviso de lo que se le venía encima.

\- Buenas noches, Michelle- saludó, al fin y al cabo no habían llegado a verse en toda la noche- Estás muy elegante.

\- Y tú estás haciendo el imbécil.

\- ¿Perdona?- lo preguntó realmente sin acritud alguna, en su voz podía entreverse una total confusión. Igualmente, no pensaba tener piedad.

\- Oh, sí, una cosa antes de nada. ¿Ha venido Rose?

\- No se ha quedado en casa con D…

\- Bien, mejor. Perfecto.- interrumpió. Su amigo la estaba mirando con la más absoluta estupefacción, así que no se demoró mucho más y fue directamente al grano- Mira Adolf, te respeto mucho, como amiga y como profesional, y lo sabes. Pero por mucho que te respete no pienso tolerar que la mierda de tu vida salpique a personas que no tienen nada que ver con ello- resopló- No sé qué clase de problemas tendrás en tu casa…

\- Michelle, no creo que eso…- la mujer le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y alzó el dedo índice de forma amenazante, cortando de raíz las palabras de Adolf.

\- Sigo. No sé qué clase de problemas tendrás en tu casa, y no los niegues porque es dolorosamente evidente que los hay- su amigo desvió la vista momentáneamente y cogió aire, ella detuvo su sermón unos segundos dejándole recomponerse- ¿Ya? Bien. No sé qué pasará, ni me importa. Bueno, miento…- clavó los ojos en él-…sí me importa porque te aprecio, pero ese no es el tema.- hizo una pausa para respirar y tranquilizarse y prosiguió- La cuestión es que al otro lado de este bar hay una niña de 18 años llorando desconsoladamente, en una noche que para ella tenía que ser de risas con sus amigos y en la que incluso debería pillarse la borrachera de su vida y despertar con una resaca apoteósica- bufó negando con la cabeza- Pero ¿está pasando algo de eso? No. Está pasando que he tenido que estar abrazándola desde el momento que subiste esas escaleras. Y no sé qué coño habrá pasado, porque lo único que se ha atrevido a contarme es que la situación con sus padres era mala. Pero el que ha subido esas escaleras y la ha hecho ponerse a llorar no ha sido su padre, ni su madre. HAS SIDO TÚ.

\- Michelle, aunque no lo cre…- la mujer volvió a hacerle callarse con un gesto y se adelantó un par de pasos

\- Buenas noches, Iván. Aún no habíamos coincidido – le sonrió y el chico respondió de la misma manera- ¿Y esas flores?

\- ¡Buenas noches! Son para vosotras- le tendió una rosa roja- _Dyadya _me dijo que estabais decaídas y pensé que podrían animaros.

\- Gracias, Iván- aceptó la flor sintiéndose un poco descolocada. No podía entender cómo Marcos podía tenerle tanta inquina a ese chico- Es muy bonita.

\- Una flor bonita para una chica bonita- respondió con una sonrisa tan franca que Michelle llegó a sentirse algo avergonzada – Creo que no nos conocemos- alargó la mano a Adolf, que observaba la escena estupefacto – Me llamo Iván, trabajo aquí- se encogió de hombros- Mi tío es el dueño.

\- Perdona por no haberlos presentado, él es Adolf, un amigo. Un buen amigo- ante esa frase le dirigió una mirada cargada de significado que hizo que al alemán un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda.

\- Encantado- Adolf respondió al gesto del chaval estrechándole la mano. La expresión alegre de Iván no se achantó ni siquiera ante el taciturno gesto del alemán.

\- Señorita Michelle ¿dónde están el resto de las chicas?- agitó en su mano el ramo de rosas de diferentes colores que llevaba- Quiero seguir repartiendo.

\- Sheila está allí con Alex y Marcos- miró en la dirección que ella le indicó con los ojos brillándole y Michelle no pudo evitar sonreír- Amelia con Keiji y Shokichi ahí, y Eva está con Akari sentada en esos sofás. Está un poco decaída así que quizás agradecería tu visita –bajó el tono- Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo.

\- ¡Como usted quiera señorita Michelle!- le faltó poco para hacer un saludo militar, y tras despedirse, se alejó en la dirección que le habían indicado. Michelle pudo ver desde donde se encontraban cómo Akari le daba un abrazo a Eva. En ocasiones llegaba a creer que ese chico tenía demasiado buen corazón para ser real.

\- ¿Decías?- se giró hacia Adolf de nuevo, mostrando una expresión severa y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Déjame que recuerde lo que iba a decirte- se pinzó el puente de la nariz

\- Piensa, piensa, tengo tooooooooooooodo el tiempo del mundo- no obstante la forma en la que sus dedos repiqueteaban en uno de sus brazos parecía indicar lo contrario.

\- Aunque no lo creas esto que me estás diciendo me sorprende- ella enarcó la ceja con incredulidad- Y también hace que me enfade conmigo mismo.

\- Mira, en eso sí estamos de acuerdo.

\- La noté incómoda y decaída en casa, realmente sus padres imponen sobre ella una serie de…

\- No hace falta que me lo cuentes, ya me lo ha dicho ella misma. Hemos estado hablando mientras estaban aquí- se sintió a sí misma chascar la lengua casi inconscientemente- De todas formas, me remito a lo de antes – señaló la escaleras- Quien subió por ahí fuiste tú.

\- Hablaré con ella.

\- Más te vale.

\- De verdad que lo siento, Michelle.

\- No es a mí a quien se lo tienes que decir. Y espero ver una sonrisa sincera en esa niña al final de la noche – el hombre agachó la cabeza- Y por cierto, Adolf- le apoyó la mano en un hombro y le apretó suavemente, llamando su atención.- Si necesitas hablar, recuerda que tienes amigos que te escuchan.

\- Gracias- murmuró no viéndose capaz de decir nada más. Se sentía totalmente desubicado y sobresaturado en ese instante.

Tras darle un par de palmadas en la espalda se alejó de él. Lo vio meterse en el baño, supuso que a refrescarse para poder similar mejor la información, y ella se dirigió de nuevo a la zona en la que estaba Eva. No obstante, cuando alzó la vista, se topó con que la chica estaba acompañada de Sheila e Iván. La primera se reía, con una flor en el pelo que antes no llevaba, e Iván parecía estar haciendo malabares con algo que a punto estuvo de caérsele al suelo. Por lo menos a Eva se la veía mucho más relajada.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Ah sí! La más bella obra de arte jamás realizada, y no estoy hablando sólo de mí

\- ¿Qué quieres, Joe?- caminaba en su dirección, con una copa en la mano y su habitual sonrisa de suficiencia. Su traje, peinado y corbata estaban igual de impecables que al inicio de la noche

\- Además de alegrarme la existencia pudiéndote ver de cerca- la cogió de la mano y le plantó un beso en el dorso. Ella la retiró al instante arrugando la nariz y casi bufándole como si de una gata rabiosa se tratase. De hecho, si no fuese porque se consideraría delito probablemente se abalanzaría sobre su cara con las uñas por delante.- Te he visto hablar con Adolf y parecías preocupada. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Nada que te incumba- casi escupió alejándose un par de pasos de él.

\- Vamos, vamos, Michelle. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

\- Ya lo hemos hablado, Joe. Sí, sigo enfadada contigo. Lo que le hiciste a Akari es acoso.

\- Y ya me disculpé por ello

\- No con él. E igualmente una disculpa no lo arregla- apretó los puños y cogió aire, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo- ¿Tan difícil te resulta dejarlo en paz? ¿Tanto le odias? ¡No te ha hecho nada!

\- No le odio, y en el fondo lo sabes- le apoyó una mano en la cintura y le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo cerca de la clavícula- Y en el fondo también sabes que mis intenciones no son malas, aunque puedan escandalizar a algunos- Ella resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos. La mano de Joseph subió por si espalda hasta posarse entre sus omóplatos- No obstante, prometo ser más comedido en mis acciones hacia él en vista de que no parecen ser lo más adecuado.

\- Perfecto.

Joseph continuó hablándole del retrato de ella que había recibido de parte de Akari, pero desconectó por completo. Buscaba al japonés con la mirada, si con Eva no estaba y con Amelia, Keiji y Shokichi tampoco, sólo podría estar con Marcos y Alex, pero no conseguía localizar a ninguno de los tres. Conforme hacía su escáner visual por el local su mirada se cruzó con la de Eva, que le dirigió un leve gesto con la cabeza indicándole que todo estaba bien. Joe no parecía querer callarse y ella se estaba hartando cada vez más de él. La estuvo interrogando sobre cómo había conseguido la rosa, y ella se limitó a responder escuetamente, no dándole más conversación ¿no podría hacer el favor de dejarla en paz? Por fortuna sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchadas y tras hablar algo sobre que tenía que ultimar unos detalles relacionados con algo de la fiesta, se alejó con una risilla.

Respiró aliviada, realmente la estaba sacando de quicio, y había ido esa fiesta para pasárselo bien, no para amargarse. Decidió que en vista de que no era capaz de localizar a Akari y de que Eva parecía estar entretenida, pasaría un rato con el resto de sus amigos. Se acercó a una mesa a coger algo cuando lo notó, algo raro en su espalda y una ráfaga de aire que no se esperaba. Se llevó una mano hacia atrás y se le desencajó la cara al notarlo. HIJO DE PUTA. Había aprovechado mientras hablaba con ella para desabrocharle un puñado de los pequeños botones forrados del vestido que recorrían su columna. _Lo voy a matar… _murmuró para sí misma buscándolo con la mirada. _En cuanto lo pille, lo degüello_. Intentó abrocharse uno de los botones con una mano con poco éxito. El vestido se lo habían ayudado a poner las chicas, y si bien con algo de contorsionismo quizás conseguiría abrochárselos, sería desde luego una tarea ardua. No queriendo dejar la rosa con la comida para que no se manchase, la agarró entre los dientes y se echó ambas manos a la espalda. Mierda. Eran tan pequeños que aunque tenía flexibilidad suficiente como para alcanzarlos, se le resbalaban entre los dedos.

\- ¿Michelle?

\- ¡Akaffi!- el chico se acercó a ella sonriendo y agarró la rosa por el tallo, momento que Michelle aprovechó para abrir un poco la boca y dejar que él la cogiese.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Intentar abrocharme el vestido- Akari la miró muy confundido, claramente necesitaba elaborar más su respuesta- Joe ha aprovechado mientras hablaba conmigo para desabrocharme el vestido.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- lo miró interrogante un momento. Su ofrecimiento parecía totalmente sincero y además, ella la había ayudado con la corbata ¿no? Michelle asintió e iba a darse la vuelta cuando Akari la detuvo- Espera.

Pudo verle cortar parte del tallo de la rosa y a continuación acercarse a ella, poniéndole la flor en el pelo y fijándola en su recogido. Por un momento se quedó realmente sin saber qué decir y sólo se vio capaz de concentrar sus sentidos en la forma en la que el chico apretaba la mandíbula y en cómo se movían sus brazos. Conforme avanzaba la noche el calor en el local se hacía más patente, ya fuese fruto del alcohol, de la emoción o de la creciente aglomeración de gente en el piso de abajo. Y pese a que en un principio había querido evitarlo para no arrugar la camisa, Akari se había arremangado, haciendo que su ya de por sí atractivo aspecto con ese atuendo, ganase unos cuantos puntos en la escala de "personas que me gustaría follarme" que tenía Michelle en su cabeza. Terminó de colocarle la rosa y se distanció de ella unos centímetros, alabando de nuevo su aspecto con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Ella simplemente se giró sin añadir nada más, temía que, de hacerlo, fuese alguna obscenidad fruto de la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pudo sentir sus dedos rozarle la parte de la espalda que tenía al descubierto conforme colocaba el vestido, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse. Si le quedaba aún algún atisbo de duda de que le gustaría que Akari acariciase su anatomía, se disipó en ese mismo instante. Se encontró a sí misma deseando que la agarrase de la cintura, o de las caderas, y que la atrajese hacia él, dejando que su espalda se apoyase en su pecho. Y casi se sorprendió al descubrir que si esa hipotética mano apoyada en su cintura, bajase por su piel hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas, probablemente no le detendría.

Notó la respiración agitada y temblorosa de Akari en su nuca y despertó de sus fantasías mentales. Basta. No podía permitirse flaquear de esa manera. Una cosa era tener fantasías eróticas en la soledad de su habitación, o recrearse mentalmente en momentos en los que necesitaba animarse, y otra muy diferente plantearse seriamente el mantener relaciones con su alumno en mitad de una fiesta de nochevieja. Pero la forma en la que las yemas de los dedos del chico la rozaban distraídamente, la manera en la cual él respiraba recordándole casi a un jadeo, y en parte también, la desinhibición fruto de las varias copas que ya se había bebido, no estaban ayudando. "Ahora no, por favor" le oyó murmurar para sí mismo, desde el fondo de la garganta y con un tono suplicante. Podría imaginarse a qué se debía, pero decidió hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada y no darse la vuelta para comprobar si los pantalones de Akari se estaban hinchando tal y como imaginaba. De hacerlo, puede que en vez de pedirle que le abrochase el vestido, le ordenaría que se lo quitase.

\- ¡Aquí estáis!- la repentina voz de Shokichi hizo que ambos diesen un respingo, y estuvieron casi agradecidos por la interrupción- Keiji lleva toda la noche bebiendo ponche y se le empieza a notar ¡venid, venid!

Akari la agarró de los hombros, aún a su espalda, y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Notaba el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y le avergonzaba reconocer que notaba su ropa interior más húmeda que un rato antes. No podía ser, tenía que centrarse y dejar de pensar en cosas que tan sólo le supondrían problemas. Sin tan siquiera atreverse a mirarse entre ellos, el chico le confirmó que los botones ya estaban abrochados y ella asintió intentando mantener un semblante serio. Shokichi les dedicó una sonrisa pícara, pero tras una mirada fulminante de Michelle se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. La mujer echó a andar en dirección a Amelia y Keiji, y su amiga miró en su dirección con cara de "socorro". Akari la siguió, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Shokichi acercándose al chaval y rodearle los hombros con el brazo. Conforme se reunió con sus amigos, siendo recibido por un Keiji más efusivo de lo normal y una Amelia algo avergonzada, divisó a Adolf acercarse a Eva. No pudo evitar tensarse. Pese a que hubiera sido ella misma quien le dijo al hombre que hablase con la chica, le daba algo de miedo el modo en el cual podía llegar a desarrollarse la conversación entre ellos.

\- Amelia, te lo digo de verdad- Keiji le dio un trago a su ponche- Hoy estás muy guapa. Siempre estás guapa, pero hoy más.

\- G-gracias- Amelia se cubrió la cara con las manos y se ocultó un poco detrás de Michelle. Notaba sus mejillas arder. Si ya de por si le resultaba muy difícil responder a los halagos, cuando estos venían de forma reiterada de parte del chico que le gustaba, se le hacía aún más cuesta arriba asimilarlos.

\- No, no- Keiji dio otro trago y negó con la cabeza a tiempo que movía un dedo reiterando su negativa- No me estás creyendo- mano al pecho y de nuevo, un sorbo- Pero estás preciosa.

\- Mira Keiji, Michelle y Akari ya están aquí ¿no querías hablar con Akari hace un rato?- Shokichi le echó un cable a la chica, que se lo agradeció con una mirada sentida.

\- ¡Oh, sí! cierto. ¿Puedes venir un momento, Akari?

El chico asintió y se alejaron unos pocos pasos. Shokichi se reía por lo bajo y le apoyó una mano en el hombro a Amelia. La pobre chica todavía estaba intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando. Evidentemente que le gustaba recibir halagos de Keiji, pero la excesiva atención que estaba recibiendo por parte del chico la estaba agobiando. De por sí las reuniones sociales no eran su fuerte y sentirse el centro de atención, no ayudaba. Claramente, el boxeador no debía saber que el ponche llevaba alcohol o de ser así no lo estaría bebiendo. No parecía estar enterándose de que se estaba emborrachando, quizás porque nunca antes lo había hecho, y temía que el resultado acabase siendo desastroso al no estar acostumbrado a consumir alcohol. Había intentado decírselo un par de veces, pero Shokichi se lo había impedido mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa y poniéndose el dedo sobre los labios como señal para que guardase silencio.

Si bien todavía no era nada preocupante, el efecto del alcohol se empezaba a notar en Keiji, que estaba acalorado, tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes y que se notaba a sí mismo más dicharachero y con la lengua más suelta de lo habitual. Y al igual que lo notaba él, lo veía el resto. Con la diferencia de que si bien sus amigos eran plenamente conscientes de dónde venía su dicha, él interiormente lo atribuía a que se lo estaba pasando bien en la fiesta.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Oh sí! Perfectamente ¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Keiji dio otro sorbo y casi se terminó la copa. Akari lo miró entre la preocupación y la estupefacción. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba si estaba bien? Se sentía genial, liberado, relajado ¡radiante! Pero todo el mundo parecía estar empeñado en que le pasaba algo.

\- No, no es…bah, nada déjalo-

El propio Akari alargó la mano hasta una mesa cercana y abrió un botellín de cerveza. Pensándolo bien…tras lo acontecido con Michelle necesitaba algo más fuerte para recuperarse, pero tampoco quería emborracharse. Intentando recordar cómo las preparaban Kanako y Yaeko se sirvió una cerveza con tequila y cogió un sándwich. No le vendría mal reponer energías.

Keiji por su parte, tenía la mirada algo perdida y dirigida hacia las chicas, que hablaban entre ellas con Shokichi a su lado. Tras un momento en el cual parecía que Amelia estaba incómoda por alguna razón que no se llegaba a imaginar, ahora estaba riendo con sus amigos y parecía un poco más relajada. Qué bonita estaba con ese recogido y las mejillas sonrojadas. Era una chica guapa, pero ese vestido y la rosa violeta que Iván le había dado y con la cual adornaba la prenda la hacían resplandecer. Pero sin duda lo más bonito de Amelia era su interior. ¡Era tan buena chica! y le hacía tan feliz verla sonreír con personas que eran importantes para él… Le dio otro sorbo a su copa y descubrió contrariado que se había quedado sin bebida. Estaba rico ese ponche. Dulce, fresco y entraba bien, y por alguna razón le hacía sentirse relajado. Miró la copa con indecisión y decidió servirse otra, un día era un día, ¿no? No iba a pasar nada porque se pasase con las bebidas azucaradas una noche, simplemente entrenaría más duro la siguiente semana para recuperarse y asunto solucionado.

\- Quizás no deberías beber más, Keiji

\- ¡No pasa nada, Akari! No lleva alcohol, ya me recuperaré en el gimnasio- le palmeó la espalda- ¡anima esa cara, que esto es una fiesta!

\- Emmm….valeee. ¿Qué querías?

\- Mira, mira- le dio un codazo, de nuevo un trago- ¿No está guapa Amelia?

\- Sí, todas han venido muy guapas- se comió un pedazo de sándwich y empezó a hablar aún con la boca llena- ¿era eso lo que me querías dec…- una palmada de Keiji en el pecho no le dejó terminar la frase y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con la comida que tenía en la boca

\- Y me alegra tanto verla congeniar con las otras chicas. Míralas, parecen buenas amigas

\- Sí, se llevan muy bien. Michelle le tiene mucho cariño.

\- Michelle también está muy guapa- le dio un par de golpes leves con el codo- Tú sí que sabes ¿eh, eh?- Akari lo cuestionó con la mirada pero se contuvo de volver a preguntarle si estaba bien. Claramente estaba bien….bien borracho. O por lo menos iba en camino de estarlo.

\- Bueno, sí. Pero a quien le va realmente bien es a ti- bebió un poco de cerveza- Con Amelia, digo- vio por el rabillo del ojo a Sheila e Iván acercarse al resto del grupo. La mejicana miró hacia atrás con cierta preocupación, pero Iván le dijo algo que la hizo sonreír.

\- Es amiga mía Amelia, sí. Hoy viene muy guapa ¿a qué hoy viene muy guapa?

\- Sí Keiji, sí. ¿De qué era de lo que querías hablar? - intentó de nuevo encauzar la conversación hacia su propósito inicial, pero Keiji se lo estaba poniendo francamente difícil.

\- ¿Qué tal tú con Michelle? Últimamente parece que tenéis mucha confianza.

\- No me puedo quejar, la verdad es que bien…muy bien. Pero me gustaría tener más.

\- Bueno, la situación es complicada- palmeó la espalda de Akari, si no fuese porque el chaval estaba muy bien formado probablemente le habría hecho doblarse- Pero ella te aprecia mucho.

-Oh…gracias, o algo- se rascó la mejilla- Es que... no sé... a veces parece que si yo no fuese su alumno podríamos llegar a algo, que realmente tiene interés en mí pero…no sé.- suspiró- Me gusta mucho, muchísimo y me encantaría poder tener una relación seria con ella – hizo una pausa y vio a su amigo asentir instándole a continuar- Pero parece imposible. Alex y Marcos me dicen "pues fóllatela" ¡No es a mí al que tienen que convencer! Además quiero mucho más que eso

Y si aún le quedaba algún atisbo de duda de que Keiji estuviese borracho, el hecho de que no se hubiese escandalizado al oír la palabra "fóllatela", fue la confirmación de que el boxeador no era realmente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, quedaban poco más de 20 minutos para la cuenta atrás hacia el nuevo año y Keiji no parecía llegar al punto que quería hablar con él. Así que no le quedó otra que volver a insistir.

\- Keiji, por favor ¿de qué querías hablar?- le preguntó viéndole apurar la copa de nuevo, de seguir a ese ritmo Keiji se iba a acabar bebiendo hasta el agua de los floreros.

\- ¡Ah sí! Lo del centro comercial estuvo muy mal- le miró fijamente señalándole con el dedo- Mal. No se hace

\- Ya, ya. Lo tengo presente- dio él también un trago a su cerveza- Me arrepiento muchísimo.

\- Entonces bien- sonrió abiertamente, eso era claramente una sonrisa alcoholizada. En el fondo le daba un poco de pena Keiji. No estando acostumbrado a beber alcohol y tomando una bebida tan dulce la resaca que iba a tener al día siguiente iba a ser apoteósica

\- ¿Estás seguro de que debería seguir bebiendo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Está rico- y como para corroborarlo, dio otro sorbo- ¿Volvemos con ellos?- preguntó señalando al resto de sus amigos. Akari asintió y acortaron la distancia con el grupo. La mirada de pavor de Amelia al ver a Keiji con una nueva copa en la mano, era para enmarcar.

Mientras Keiji y Akari habían estado manteniendo su apasionante conversación fruto más del alcohol que de la razón, Adolf había decidido escuchar los consejos, o más bien amenazas de Michelle, y se había sentado junto a Eva en el sofá en el que ella descansaba. Al igual que había ocurrido cuando fueron al aeropuerto a buscar a los señores Frost, se percató de cómo la muchacha se retrajo en sí misma en cuanto él se acercó. Iván, que explicaba algo sobre flores, y Sheila, que la estaba re-maquillando, se despidieron en cuanto lo vieron aparecer, dejándolos a solas. Casi fue capaz de oír cómo Eva tragó saliva en cuanto lo hicieron, y la forma en la cual sus manos se cerraron en torno al tallo de la rosa blanca que tenía agarrada, fue evidente.

\- Buenas noches, Eva- ni siquiera respondió a viva voz, simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza- ¿esto es lo que compraste con las chicas?

\- Sí- murmuró, con el ruido de la música de fondo y el jaleo del resto de los asistentes apenas fue capaz de oírla- Me ayudaron a escogerlo ellas-no podía soportar esa mirada melancólica y la forma en la cual parecía que su voz iba a quebrarse con cada palabra que decía.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- le dirigió una expresión dolida.

Claro que no se lo estaba pasando bien, si él estaba allí era precisamente porque había estado llorando. Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, enfadado consigo mismo e intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. Al no saber qué decir había caído en los formalismos que llevaba teniendo que repetir constantemente durante la última semana.

– Perdona, ya sé que no- la chica se mordió el labio, daba la impresión de que estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Adolf suspiró- Eva, hemos pasado unos días…complicados. Tanto tú como yo, pero creo que te has llevado la peor parte. Si de verdad he hecho algo que te haya perjudicado en lo más mínimo, lo lamento muchísimo- hizo una pausa y la observó un momento, le estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes y se agarró a la rosa que tenía entre las manos con más fuerza- He dejado que mis problemas que acaben afectando y que mis frustraciones se descarguen sobre ti

\- Adolf, no…

\- Eva, eres demasiado buena chica como para pasar esta noche triste. Deberías estar pasándotelo bien con sus amigos- apoyó una mano en su hombro- Eres joven, no cargues sobre tus hombros problemas que no corresponden a alguien de tu edad.

\- No me trates tú también como una niña incapaz de hacer nada por sí sola, por favor- las palabras de la chica le llegaron de sopetón, sin esperárselas.

\- Yo no soy tus padres- sonó mucho más duro que lo que quería así que se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a suavizar el tono - Sé de lo que eres capaz, pero me preocupa que hagas tuyos problemas que no lo son- Eva apartó la vista- Por alguna razón que no entiendo, Rose ha tenido hacia ti una serie de comentarios inadecuados, y creo que aunque no quieras decírmelo, ha habido más cuando yo no estaba presente- por la forma en la cual la joven tragó saliva y pareció encogerse en sí misma supo que había acertado- Lo siento, normalmente no es así.

Eva simplemente asintió. Nunca le costaba tanto hablar con ella y teniendo en cuenta que para Adolf comunicarse con otras personas resultaba de por sí difícil, se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba el mantener una conversación. Quería conseguir que la expresión de la chica frente a él mostrase una sonrisa sincera, y no sólo porque Michelle se lo hubiera exigido, sino por la propia Eva. No se merecía estar triste el último día del año y era aún menos justo que lo estuviese el primer día del siguiente. Le apoyó la mano en la cabeza, pese a que llevaba el pelo recogido y con un adorno, seguía siendo igual de suave que el día que lo tuvo que desenredar del cierre de un colgante en el despacho. Ese colgante. Aún seguía en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio y Eva ni siquiera se lo había pedido de vuelta. Suspiró. Su vida parecía desmoronarse ante él hasta en los aspectos más nimios y se veía totalmente incapaz de controlar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alargó su otra mano a la delicada gargantilla que llevaba, la que él mismo le había regalado en _Secret Santa_, y agarró entre sus toscos dedos la palabra en plata que instaba a la joven a sonreír.

\- Aún sigo teniendo tu colgante en mi despacho.

\- Ah…bueno, lo iré a buscar cuando acaben las vacaciones

\- Sí, cuando acaben las vacaciones

Adolf nunca había echado tanto de menos su laboratorio como en eso días. Tras la marcha de los señores Frost y Eva el día anterior, la situación con Rose en casa seguía siendo tensa y se sentía encerrado en su propio hogar. Movió sus manos, apoyándolas en los hombros de Eva y mirándola con cierta ternura. Extrañaba los días que pasaba investigando a su vera, compartiendo café, conversación y datos experimentales. Justo a ella sentía que podía relajarse pero…

\- Dana ha preguntado por ti- pudo ver cómo la mirada de la joven se iluminaba y apretó sus hombros con suavidad- Ayer por la noche no se quería ir a la cama porque quería dormir contigo.

\- ¿De verdad?- sonrió, y Adolf pudo sentir como la presión que le atenazaba el pecho se disolvía.

\- Sí. Esta mañana quería saber cuándo volverías de visita.

\- Bueno…dudo que sea pronto.

Se miraron durante un instante en silencio. Ojalá pudiese aliviar esa expresión melancólica que Eva estaba mostrando, pero se veía incapaz. Por lo menos había sido capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Le aterrorizó la idea que se dibujó en su cabeza un instante, había sentido el irrefrenable impulso de abrazarla por suerte fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no hacerlo. La soltó y llevó su mano a la alianza que colgaba de su cuello, fría como el hielo, gélida como las miradas que le había dedicado Rose la pasada semana cada vez que charlaba con su ayudante. No podía seguir así. No terminaba de entender la clase de relación que tenía con Eva ni lo que estaba ocurriendo en su matrimonio, pero cada día estaba más convencido de que la culpa era suya y que por tanto sería él quien cargaría la penitencia. No podía permitirse seguir haciendo daño a Eva, ni mucho menos a Rose. Y evidentemente, no quería hacer nada que perjudicase a Dana. En realidad, tenía la respuesta delante y simplemente no se atrevía a aceptarla. Debía distanciarse de Eva.

\- La cuenta atrás va a ser en 10 minutos. Deberíamos volver con los demás

La vio levantarse y echar a andar en dirección al resto por lo que se incorporó él también y se unió a ella. Le miró con una sonrisa algo triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Desde donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, Michelle le dirigía una mirada acusatoria, que pareció calmarse cuando Eva la saludó con la mano y se acercó a ella a pasos rápidos. La mayor de las mujeres le dijo un "gracias" que no llegó a pronunciar pero leyó en sus labios. Pero ni siquiera eso fue capaz de hacerle despejar los nubarrones que se habían agolpado de nuevo en su cabeza. Esa noche, iba a ser más larga de lo esperado.


	57. Lo mejor (y lo peor) está por venir 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Segunda y última parte de la nochevieja, y por lo tanto también último capítulo de este año para los personajes ¿Qué les deparará el nuevo año? Llega el momento de la cuenta atrás, y con el 2014 a punto de finiquitar más de uno decidirá en el último momento sus propósitos para el 2015. Sólo el tiempo nos dirá si realmente llegarán a cumplirlos.**

**No obstante,el que se acerque el final del año no va a hacer que las cosas se enfríen, sino más bien al contrario. Pese al frío en el exterior en La Cucaracha van a subir las temperaturas, sobretodo para más de uno y de una.**

**El capítulo de la semana que viene ya se desarrollará en el nuevo año. Como ya hemos dicho más de una vez, después de la tormenta viene la calma y la destrucción que ha dejado a su paso...y después de una borrachera, viene la resaca. ¿qué será del pobre Keiji después de la primera borrachera de su vida? ¿Conseguirá soportar los efecto del alcohol, o quedará hecho un escombro?**

**\- Título: Lo mejor (y lo peor) está por venir****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 18850  
\- Personajes: Todos**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LO MEJOR (Y LO PEOR) ESTÁ POR VENIR- 02**

La noche estaba resultando para las camareras menos interesante que para el resto. O por lo menos, así lo había sido hasta el momento. Mientras sus amigos hablaban, o discutían, en el piso de arriba, Yaeko servía otra copa más a un baboso que le pidió que saltase para él. Era el quinto en lo que iba de noche y empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse puesto ese vestido. Deslizó el vaso por la barra de mala manera casi tirándoselo por encima al chaval, que llevaba encima más alcohol del que su cerebro parecía poder soportar. Iba a soltar un improperio cuando unas manos rodeándole la cintura desde atrás y un beso en el cuello la hicieron derretirse.

\- Pollito- ronroneó, sintiendo como se le escapaba una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Sylvester me ha dicho que podéis subir ya…- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Yaeko se vio obligada a contener la respiración- ...que manda a alguien para que os sustituya.

\- ¿Y Kana-chan?

\- La ha ido a avisar Marcos

\- Mmmm...a ver qué pasa hoy. Marcos tenía pinta de ir a por todo, y cuando Kanako bajó antes estaba rojísima. No me quiso decir nada- se quejó. Pero pareció olvidarse de ello al notar la pelvis de su novio frotándose contra su trasero.

\- Marcos algo me ha contado

\- ¿El qué? ¿El qué?- Alex sonrió maliciosamente y la giró sobre sí misma, hasta tenerla enfrente suyo, arrinconándola detrás de la barra

\- Sólo te lo diré si me besas.

Y no le hizo esperar. Agarró su corbata y tiró de él hacia abajo, besando sus labios con hambre. Llevaba viéndolo con ese traje toda la noche y si normalmente era guapo, el atuendo le hacía endemoniadamente atractivo. No obstante había algo que tenía claro, y era que este traje le sentaría mucho mejor al suelo que al apetecible cuerpo de Alex. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico, que ahogó un gruñido y la agarró de las nalgas con fuerza. No se andaba con muchos miramientos y había metido las manos por debajo de su falda, dejando de sus palmas acariciasen toda la piel que su escueta ropa interior dejaba al descubierto. Mientras seguía besándole, enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Alex, deshaciendo la coleta que al inicio de la noche había estado perfectamente peinada. Se separó de él in instante, poniéndose el coletero alrededor de la muñeca con gesto de victoria.

\- No me tientes, Peque, que como empecemos a quitarnos ropa el uno al otro voy a acabar contigo rápido- a modo de respuesta empezó a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata, pero él la detuvo agarrándole la mano- Espera, espera, aquí nos va a ver todo el mundo, mejor vamos arriba.

Sabía que Alex tenía razón, así que dejó que la guiase agarrada de la mano hasta el piso de arriba. Pero su libido no atendía a razones, y la forma en la cual su cuerpo se excitó al pensar en estar en un lugar público y concurrido a riesgo de ser descubierta, le hacía querer desatender el pedido de su chico y hacerle suyo en mitad de la pista de baile. Al llegar al final de las escaleras tiró de ella con suavidad y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano. Se acababa de reír como una idiota y era plenamente consciente de ello, pero también lo era de que a su chico era risa tonta le encantaba. O por lo menos eso era lo que él decía. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la apretó un poco contra él, posando otro corto beso en su sien. Lamentablemente, cuando iban a emprender su camino hacia el pequeño almacén donde pensaban continuar con lo empezado en el piso de abajo, las voces de sus amigos llamándose los detuvieron. Se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, ambos estaban cachondos y las manos les picaban con la necesidad de tocar al otro, pero tras lo acontecido en el _Secret Santa_ la semana anterior preferían pasar algo más desapercibidos ante ellos. Con algo de reticencia se acercaron al resto del grupo y Yaeko no tardó en hacer un análisis visual completo para hacerse una idea de la situación. Keiji parecía estar más contento de lo normal, mucho más contento de lo normal, y hablaba muy animadamente con Shokichi, que lo miraba sonriente con una mezcla de diversión y orgullo, y Amelia, que tenía la cara enrojecida y se ocultaba un poco detrás del organizador de la fiesta.

Junto a ellos pero teniendo su propia conversación estaban Akari, Michelle, Marcos y Kanako. Puede que lo intentasen disimular, pero a Yaeko no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la cual la mano del rubio se posaba en la parte baja de la espalda de su amiga, la cual no mostraba signo alguno de disgusto. Un poco más alejados de ellos charlaban animadamente Iván y Sheila. Ella llevaba una flor en el pelo que no tenía antes, y se reía con lo que quiera que fuese que le estaba contando el ruso. Eran una pareja adorable. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Eva, y le pareció verla a lo lejos sentada con quien reconoció como Adolf en uno de los sofás de esa planta. Parecían tener una conversación seria y teniendo en cuenta el estado en el cual había aparecido Eva en su casa por la tarde, se preocupó. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que aprovechar para pasárselo bien ahora que Sylvester le había hecho el favor de liberarla de trabajar así que al grito de "selfie!" se acercó a Michelle y Kanako y las hizo posar con ella para tomar una fotografía con su teléfono. No tardaron en unirse Amelia y Sheila, e incluso Iván, para disgusto de Marcos, que empezó a murmurar por lo bajo algo que sonaba sospechosamente como una especie de mantra.

\- Peque, sácanos una foto así

Cuando se giró y lo vio a punto estuvo de lanzar las bragas a la otra punta del bar para que Alex la tomase ahí mismo. Por alguna razón que no se llegaba a explicar, Marcos, él y Akari habían decidido que sería una buena idea posar sujetando ente ellos sus corbatas entre los dientes. Alex mordisqueaba la corbata de Akari, clavando los ojos en ella con una sonrisa ladina. Akari, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas tenía entre sus dientes la rayada de Marcos, y este último, mostrando su característica expresión traviesa, mordía la corbata del que era casi su hermano mayor. Su teléfono no fue el único que tomó una instantánea del momento, ya que por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Kanako, Sheila y Michelle hacer lo propio con sus dispositivos. No las culpaba, esa imagen probablemente pasaría a ser su fondo de pantalla durante mucho tiempo. Una vez se dieron por satisfechos con el número de fotografías que les habían sacado se separaron entre ellos, discutiendo sobre cuál de los tres había salido más sexy. Kanako murmuró que iba a por algo para beber y Marcos la siguió, o por lo menos eso le pareció ver antes de que Alex se acercase a ella y se agachase para susurrarle al oído.

\- Quedan menos de 15 minutos para que acabe el año y me gustaría acabarlo de la misma forma que quiero empezarlo

\- ¿Cómo?- susurró a media voz, estremeciéndose a cuenta del aliento que pudo sentir en el lóbulo de su oreja, y del posterior mordisco.

\- Haciéndote el amor

Y en ese momento le dio igual todo. Lo que pudiesen pensar sus amigos, lo que pasaría en caso de que los pillasen otra vez o incluso que lo más cercano a una cama que hubiese en ese almacén fuese un barril de cerveza. Lo agarró de la mano y sin mayores miramientos, lo guio con ella al pequeño cuartucho que hacía las veces de almacén improvisado y le empujó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido tan buen plan para empezar el año.

Bastante más tranquilos que la pareja, pero no por ello menos excitados, Michelle y Akari se toparon de repente con que los amigos con los que estaban hablando habían desaparecido. No hacía falta preguntar dónde habían ido Alex y Yaeko, pero tras anunciar que iban a por bebida tanto a Kanako como a Marcos los habían perdido la pista. Keiji seguía conversando con Shokichi, al cual se le escapaba la risa ante las reflexiones alcoholizadas de su amigo. El hombretón la intentaba integrar en la conversación y ella, aunque algo dudosa intentaba participar, pero cada vez que lo hacía Keiji la miraba y le recordaba lo guapa que estaba, por lo que se acobardaba de nuevo. Pobre idiota, cuando se enterase a la mañana siguiente de lo que había hecho probablemente caería en un pozo de desesperación del que le costaría días salir. Akari no pudo evitar sonreír para sí. Por una vez iba a tener la oportunidad de echarle un sermón a Keiji por algo, aunque le diese lástima la vergüenza que estaba pasando Amelia. Pero se recuperaría, al fin y al cabo tampoco se la veía muy a disgusto. A escasa distancia de ellos, Iván mezclaba diferentes bebidas en una copa bajo la atenta mirada de Sheila. A punto estuvo de caérsele un vaso pero lo agarró en el aire en el último momento, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a la mejicana, que aplaudió acompañando sus palmas con una leve risa. Le alegraba en sobremanera que se llevasen tan bien. Shokichi era un gran hombre, pero el encaprichamiento que Sheila tenía con él no podría llegar a ninguna parte. Y si Iván con su carisma conseguía distraerla lo suficiente como para que no se centrase en el rector durante la fiesta, no podía más que estar agradecido al ruso.

Oyó a Michelle chascar la lengua y al fijarse en ella se topó con que dirigía la mirada a la zona en la que Eva estaba con Adolf. Le apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, llamando su atención.

\- No te preocupes, cuando dejé a Eva con Sheila e Iván ya estaba más animada.

\- Ya, supongo. Igualmente no me quedo tranquila - la oyó suspirar- No sé qué habrá pasado, pero no parece algo que se arregle con 4 palabras bonitas- sin previo aviso acortó la distancia de por sí escasa entre ellos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él respondió atreviéndose, por fin, a rodearle la cintura con el brazo, de forma similar a como lo hacía en esa fotografía que se habían hecho en _Halloween_ y seguía manteniendo como fondo de pantalla. Michelle, en lugar de quejarse, se acomodó más contra él.

\- Me dijo lo que ya me comentaste tú- la mujer a su lado alzó un poco la mirada para clavar en él sus ojos- No soporta a sus padres, y la ha incomodado mucho Rose estos días. No me ha dado más detalles.

\- Mala pécora- casi escupió en voz baja, la miró con cierto asombro y Michelle arrugó la nariz- Nunca me ha caído bien- la escuchó resoplar- Gracias, Akari.

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Por animar a Eva

\- También es mi amiga- casi sin ser consciente de ello la agarró con un poco más de fuerza de la cintura- No te empeñes en responsabilizarte siempre de todo, confía un poco en los que te rodean…en mi por ejemplo.

\- Confío en ti, es sólo que….- suspiró – Tienes razón ¿quizás debería proponérmelo como propósito de año nuevo?- le cuestionó, separándose un poco de él para mirarle mejor- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Tendrás que decidir rápido, sólo quedan 10 minutos- al sentir la sonrisa de Michelle, le devolvió el gesto.

Le gustaría poder tener la confianza suficiente como para abrazarla, besarla en la frente y decirle que la quería. Pero era consciente de que no se atrevería, y menos aún delante de sus amigos. Quizás debería él también marcarse algún propósito para ese nuevo año. El primero y más importante, si no el único, sería decirle que estaba enamorado de ella. No esperaría una respuesta, ni que le correspondiese. Cogió aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Sí, lo había decidido, ese sería su propósito. Antes de volver a su país de origen en mayo, le confesaría a Michelle sus sentimientos. No quería regresar a Japón dejando cosas en el tintero.

\- Mi propósito de este año será confiar más en los demás ¿algo así? – preguntó con la mano en la barbilla y mirándole de refilón.

\- Y apoyarte más en mí- soltó casi sin percatarse. Se aclaró la garganta y dirigió sus ojos a ella con urgencia, esperando algún gesto en su rostro que le indicase si sus palabras la habían incomodado o no.

\- Y apoyarme más en ti- la vio sonreír y sintió que el nudo que se le había hecho en el estómago se desvaneció al instante- ¿Foto para rememorar el momento y que no se me olvide cumplir el propósito? Así de paso renuevas el fondo de pantalla- le dijo soltando una carcajada suave a continuación, seleccionando la cámara de su teléfono.

\- Trae, que tengo el brazo más largo.

Le quitó el dispositivo con cuidado, dejando que sus dedos se rozasen. Ella se pegó más a él y volvió a apoyar la cabeza ligeramente en su hombro, podía sentirla tan cerca que su característico olor a vainilla le embriagó. Intentando que no le temblase el pulso y con brazo aún alrededor de ella tomó hasta tres fotografías, temiendo que alguna de ellas, sino todas, hubiesen quedado borrosas. Una vez se lo devolvió ella agarró el teléfono con ambas manos, para comprobar el resultado, y él se mantuvo a su lado observando la pantalla por encima del hombro de Michelle. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y se la encontró sonriendo, con sus ojos fijos en el móvil y preguntándole cuál le gustaba más. Definitivamente ella era la que más le gustaba y por un momento, incluso se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes como para estamparle en la mejilla un beso de verdad, para suplir el intento desastroso en su coche unos días atrás. Pero entonces la sintió tensarse y la vio apagar la pantalla del teléfono. Se acercaban Adolf y Eva. Él mismo también se notó inquieto pero el saludo desde la distancia de la alemana y la forma en la que sonrió a Michelle cuando se acercó a ella, le tranquilizaron. Saludó a Adolf y tras ello se metió en la conversación que ambas chicas mantenían, a la que también se unieron Iván y Sheila. Le hubiera gustado poder disfrutar un poco más de su momento de intimidad con Michelle, pero no se quejaría. La promesa de que se apoyaría en él era el regalo perfecto para empezar el año.

\- Amelia-chan- la chica dio un bote y se giró hacia Shokichi, que se había agachado un poco para hablarla en voz baja.

Estaba distraída y no era muy consciente de lo que realmente estaba pasando en la fiesta. La insistencia de Keiji de que estaba muy guapa la estaba abrumando porque no sabía cómo tomárselo, y el que el rector se tomase más a risa que otra cosa el estado de embriaguez de su amigo no la estaba apoyando. Además se le iba la mirada hacia Michelle y Akari, a los que llevaba observando un rato de reojo, no pudiendo evitar asombrarse con las muestras de afecto que se profesaban el uno al otro. Creía a su amiga cuando le decía que entre ellos no había pasado nada, pero visto lo visto le daba la impresión de que el concepto de "nada" que tenía Michelle difería mucho del suyo propio. Miró a su interlocutor con curiosidad, esperando que continuase hablándole.

\- Keiji no es muy consciente de lo que dice, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta- ella asintió algo cohibida- Lo cual no quiere decir que no crea que estás guapa, porque lo estás pero….se ha desinhibido de más- soltó una risilla- No se lo tengas muy en cuenta y suéltate un poco, que ya sabes que es inofensivo.

Shokichi tenía razón. Pero aun así tampoco sabía muy bien cómo tratar con Keiji en el estado en el que se encontraba. Normalmente era sosegado y tranquilo y le resultaba relativamente fácil hablar con él, siempre y cuando no le diesen sus ataques de timidez claro está. Pero en ese momento su habitual sosiego no era tal y aunque su naturaleza de por sí relajada no se veía muy perjudicada, los cambios en él eran los suficientes como para verse desbordada. Por increíble que pudiera parecer le resultaba más fácil lidiar con las borracheras de su amiga Xi, que tendía a gritar obscenidades a toda persona que considerase atractiva, tener ataques de pánico y vomitar, que con el boxeador mirándola fijamente y piropeándola.

\- Sólo síguele la corriente- aprovechando que Keiji hablaba con Joseph, que acababa de llegar, Shokichi sirvió una copa de ponche y se la alargó- Toma, quizás esto te ayude un poco- No dudó en aceptarla, no pensaba embriagarse ni mucho menos, pero un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo la ayudaría. Según estaba dando un trago pudo ver como Shokichi agarraba a Joe por los hombros y se alejaba de allí

\- ¿D-dónde vas?

\- A organizar la cuenta atrás que es en… – miró el reloj de su muñeca-…cinco minutos

\- Pero...pero…¡Keiji necesita a alguien! No se puede quedar solo.

\- Por eso te tiene a ti

Y se alejó con una sonrisa radiante guiñándole un ojo, gesto que repitió Joseph al pasar a su lado, acompañado de una palmadita en la espalda. Amelia solía ser una persona bastante tranquila, con pensamientos mayoritariamente positivos hacia los demás y que no solía enfadarse. Pero en ese momento, los odiaba. A ambos.

\- Keiji- le llamó y el chico la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- ¡Amiria!- No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, eso había sonado similar a su nombre pero por alguna razón había algo que fallaba. Quizás simplemente había oído mal.

\- Ya va a ser la cuenta atrás. Tenemos que dejar las copas- el chico puso una expresión compungida

\- Pero está rico

\- Luego ya podrás tomar más, ahora trae que voy a dejarlas allí

Alargó la mano hacia él y tras mirarla con cierta confusión le tendió la copa, que ella casi le arrancó. Se dio la vuelta y caminó un par de pasos hasta una mesa. Dejó la copa de Keiji en la barra y se bebió el contenido de la suya de golpe, posándola al lado de la otra una vez la hubo vaciado. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver donde estaba, se chocó contra alguien que la sujetó por los hombros, Keiji. No lo entendía, o lo entendía más o menos pero no del todo. Que Keiji no era realmente consciente de lo que hacía era un hecho, lo que no comprendía era por qué si al inicio de la noche parecía evitarla, o por lo menos a su mirada, ahora no conseguía quitárselo de encima. No es que le molestase, es que no le encontraba sentido.

\- Amiria, es grasioso- la chica intuyó que creía decir gracioso, pero entre la lengua arrastrada a causa del alcohol y que se echó a reír, no lo tenía muy claro.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso?- Shokichi le había recomendado que le siguiese la corriente, así que eso hizo. La seguía sujetando por los hombros, con esas manos que tanto le gustaban y con las que había cogido las suyas no hacía mucho. Irradiaba calor, al menos en comparación con ella.

\- Antes- se rio de nuevo- No quería estar cerca…de ti- Amelia sintió una punzada en el pecho. Había acabado odiándola. Lo sabía. Sólo le hacía caso porque estaba borracho- Porque creía…- más risas-…creía que no llevabas SUJETADOR- la última palabra la gritó y las miradas se giraron hacia ellos. Deseó que se la tragase la Tierra.

\- ¿P-ppor?- preguntó como acto reflejo pero en seguida vino a su mente el por qué. Marcos y su estúpida teoría. A modo de respuesta Keiji se encogió de hombros y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Pero es una tontería. ¿Por qué me da miedo que no lleves sujetador? ¡No da miedo!- la apretó los hombros- Y ahora sí quiero estar cerca de ti.

Las últimas frases, que había dicho a menor volumen, no las debieron escuchar los demás. A excepción de Michelle, que se echó a reír en voz baja y con un gesto llamó a Akari para que se acercase a ella. Por cómo fue cambiando la expresión de chico conforme le hablaba hasta estallar en carcajadas él también, supo que le había transmitido lo dicho por Keiji.

-B-bien. Pero sí llevo- ella misma podía notar cómo su cara ardía. No podía ser. No podía estar hablando de sujetadores, y más concretamente del suyo, con Keiji Onizuka. No.

\- Estás guapa igual lleves o no.

Claramente Keiji no era consciente del alcance de sus palabras. Ni del de sus acciones tampoco, porque quitó una de las manos que tenía en sus hombros para a cambio llevarla hasta su cara, y colocarle detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su recogido. La mantuvo allí un instante y Amelia sólo se vio capaz de mirarlo estupefacta, dejando que su mejilla se apoyase levemente en los dedos de Keiji. Pese a que a veces entraba en pánico cuando la tocaba, le gustaba sentir las manos del boxeador en ella. Sus movimientos eran tan delicados y suaves que no era capaz de explicarse cómo esas mismas manos podían romper una mandíbula de un solo golpe. Oyó que sus amigos los llamaban, quedaba un minuto para la cuenta atrás. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía cogió la mano de Keiji que reposaba en su mejilla aun sujetándolo por ella se acercó al grupo de sus amigos. Estaban todos, a excepción de Alex y Yaeko, que ya se podía imaginar a qué se estaban dedicando, y Marcos y Kanako, que no lo tenía muy claro pero algo sospechaba. Shokichi, que explicaba cómo iba a ser la cuenta atrás, le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa en cuanto se acercó. Adolf miraba su reloj con cierto nerviosismo y se mantenía a su lado en silencio. Joseph se había posicionado junto a Michelle, que prácticamente le bufó, y a su otro lado estaba Akari, que charlaba con Eva, Sheila e Iván. El ruso parecía excesivamente contento, pero dado que realmente no lo conocía más que de haberlo visto en la pista de patinaje no sabía cómo se comportaba habitualmente. Shokichi presidía el y ella se mantenía junto a Keiji, que seguía agarrando su mano. Había intentado soltarse en cuanto se unieron al grupo, pero él la había sujetado. No lo intentó más veces, al fin y al cabo le gustaba y si la agarraba a ella, no podría sostener una copa.

Más rápido de lo que le habría gustado el minuto pasó y la cuenta atrás comenzó. 10…Keiji la observó de refilón con una sonrisa, 9…ella se la devolvió, 8…él apretó su mano, 7…Amelia la miró no atreviéndose a clavar sus ojos en él, 6…"tienes las manos frías" le susurró, 5…asintió "como siempre", 4…cogió sus manos y las llevó a su cara…., 3…ella sólo fue capaz de dejarse llevar, 2…"me refrescan la cara" explicó…1.

Y todos prorrumpieron en vítores. Confeti empezó a caer del techo y los gritos procedentes del piso de abajo hicieron que el suelo vibrase. De algún sitio habían salido matasuegras que Shokichi no dejaba de hacer sonar y que repartía entre los invitados, pero en ese instante ella sólo tenía ojos para Keiji. Seguía sujetando sus manos contra su cara aludiendo al calor que tenía, y la miraba fijamente con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa algo alcoholizada.

\- Feliz año, Amiria

\- Feliz año.

La música volvió a llenar de estruendo el local y Amelia regresó a la realidad de golpe. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? De repente sintió mucho calor e incluso le pareció que todo le daba vueltas. Necesitaba alejarse un momento de todo ese ruido y toda esa gente. Le dijo al boxeador que necesitaba ir al baño y éste la soltó con algo de reticencia poniendo una mueca lastimera. No fue hasta que le prometió que volvería en cinco minutos que la dejó irse. Caminando con toda la rapidez que sus zapatos y vestido le permitían fue hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía un lío enorme en la cabeza y necesitaba aclararse antes de volver a enfrentarse a Keiji en su estado de embriaguez.

Observando su retirada con curiosidad se encontraba Sheila. La noche para ella había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. De hecho si lo pensaba bien, todo había comenzado por la tarde. Estaba muy ilusionada por la fiesta. Era la primera vez que sus padres le dejaban salir a celebrar la nochevieja fuera de casa, y si lo había hecho había sido gracias a su anfitrión. Ante las sospechas de la más que probable negativa de sus padres, se había presentado en su casa, trajeado, bien peinado y perfectamente acicalado, para explicarles quién era y qué clase de fiesta tenía pensado llevar a cabo. El que iba a haber alcohol lo omitió.

No obstante y pese a que estaba radiante al pensar en estrenarse su vestido nuevo, estar con sus amigos toda la noche y no tener que preocuparse de nada hasta, literalmente, el año siguiente, su emoción se desinfló. En cuando Eva llegó a casa de sus amigas cabizbaja, con cara de no haber dormido bien y con una sonrisa triste marcándole el rostro, supieron que algo pasaba. Cuando preguntaron ella negó que pasase nada, pero en cuanto las dejaron a solas un rato, se desahogó. Apenas habían podido intercambiar algunos mensajes durante la estancia de sus padres dado que controlaban su uso del teléfono, pero ya estaba sobre aviso de que la estaban agobiando en sobremanera. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que le contó entonces, la campaña de acoso y derribo que Rose había tenido hacia ella. Además de la frialdad que mostraba Adolf, que era algo con lo cual ya llevaba un par de semanas atormentándose. Al llegar a _La Cucaracha _se había animado de nuevo, gracias al ambiente festivo y a que gracias a charlar con sus amigos Eva parecía haberse alegrado algo, así que aprovechó para pasar un rato con Marcos y Alex, con quienes hacía mucho que no disfrutaba a solas. Y por un momento le pareció volver a los viejos tiempos y a su especie de teatro en el cual ella era la princesa que los dos protegían. Sabía que ambos la querían y que siempre estarían allí para ella, pero no obstante a veces sentía que no era capaz de avanzar al mismo ritmo que ellos, especialmente en comparación con Alex. ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiría siendo su "hermana"? Alex ya tenía a alguien mucho más importante en su vida que sus amigos, y Marcos no tardaría en tenerla. Y sí, ella había conocido a Eva, pero antes o después, ella también se marcharía. Y no era culpa de nadie realmente, simplemente, la vida era así. Una vez en la cual había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y tuvo que esperar para volver a casa, Akari la estuvo acompañando hasta que se despejó y se lo confesó. Que estaba un poco celosa, que creía que se quedaba atrás. "El amor no es finito" le dijo "Que quieran a otras personas no implica que a ti te hayan dejado de querer, sólo que tienen que distribuir el tiempo de otra forma". Y sabía que tenía razón, pues a ella seguían queriéndola tanto como siempre, pero los echaba de menos igualmente.

Lamentablemente, mientras estaba con ellos el humor se agrió de nuevo. Vio a Iván acercarse, con su característica sonrisa que no tardó en devolverle y con un rosa blanca en la mano. El resoplido de Marcos no se hizo esperar y ella se mordió el labio con incomodidad. Marcos era prácticamente su hermano e Iván, si bien no había coincidido con él muchas veces, le parecía un chico encantador y realmente tenía ganas de conocerlo más. No quería tener que elegir y menos aun cuando el motivo de la inquina de su compatriota era algo tan estúpido e irracional como unos celos sin fundamento alguno. Oyó a Alex reprenderle, para posteriormente acercarse a ella y abrazarla sin motivo, plantándole un beso en la coronilla. "Me lo voy a llevar a que despeje" le susurró el moreno con una sonrisa cómplice "Si quieres cualquier cosa mándame un mensaje, tengo el teléfono en el bolsillo y lo noto vibrar". Asintió y se despidió de ellos, conforme se alejaban pasaron al lado de Iván y mientras que Marcos le dirigió un tenso saludo, Alex le recibió con una sonrisa y un apretón en el hombro.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Sheila!

\- Hola Iván. Perdona a Marcos, ya sabes cómo es

\- No pasa nada, lo entiendo- notó como el chico la miraba más detenidamente y enrojecía hasta las raíces del pelo- E-estás muy guapa

\- G-gracias- ella se sintió a sí misma enrojecer también. No se lo esperaba.

\- En Rusia no hay chicas tan guapas.

Eso había sonado a piropo barato, pero quizás….la forma en la cual tragaba saliva y miraba el suelo moviendo los pies con inquietud parecían ser muestras de que estaba siendo sincero. Y por alguna razón eso hizo que una sensación agradable le recorriese el cuerpo, consiguiendo olvidarse del momento incómodo que acababa de sentir unos minutos antes, viéndose obligada en base a su actitud a elegir entre su amigo y el chico que tenía delante.

\- Tu también estás muy guapo- lo vio levantar la cabeza al instante y clavar en ella sus ojos cargados de ilusión. Era encantador. Tanto, que incluso con esa enorme cicatriz que cruzaba la mitad de su cara, no resultaba amenazador.- Y esa flor es muy bonita- le dijo señalando el pensamiento de colores que llevaba en la chaqueta.

\- ¿Esta? En realidad es para ti-

Se rascó la nuca e intentó sujetar la rosa con el brazo mientras usaba las manos para desenganchar el pensamiento de su ropa, pero se le cayó. Se agachó a recoger la flor con preocupación, comprobando que no se hubieran manchado o estropeado los pétalos, y según lo estaba haciendo el pensamiento ya desenganchado de su chaqueta tuvo la misma fortuna. Sheila no pudo evitar echarse a reír. El chico se carcajeó suavemente de su propia torpeza y con las mejillas aún rojas y ambas flores en sus manos, acortó la distancia entre ellos. Le tendió el pensamiento en tonos blancos, amarillos y morados y ella lo miró con estupefacción.

\- No hace falta que me la des aunque me haya gustado.

\- No, no- negó y le cogió la mano con cuidado, depositando la planta en su palma- La escogí pensando en ti y bueno…la traje ya con idea de dártelo…- carraspeó y la miró con algo de timidez. Ella no sabía que decir, literalmente. – La rosa es para Eva, me ha dicho la señorita Michelle que está triste ¡ups!- se cubrió la boca- Me pidió que no dijese que ella me lo había dicho

\- No pasa nada- le sonrió- Será nuestro secreto- la miró durante un momento, boqueando, y tras aclararse la garganta de nuevo, volvió a hablar.

\- ¡Las flores tienen significado!- se pasó una mano por el pelo- El pensamiento multicolor significa "piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti" y bueno…eso ¿te gusta?

\- Es un regalo muy bonito- se puso la flor en el pelo, sujetándola con ayuda de su oreja y lo miró fijamente- ¿Qué tal?

Casi podía palpar en el aire lo nervioso que el chico se había puesto ante esa pregunta, y debía reconocer que era en cierto modo gratificante. Un instante después le propuso ir a pasar el rato con Eva y es lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ese momento. La cuenta atrás acababa de finalizar, la algarabía del piso de abajo hacía vibrar las paredes y el suelo del local. Los amigos y amantes comenzaban en año con abrazos, besos y otras diversas muestras de cariño. Miró de refilón a Iván, que parecía tener más energía que nunca y se había puesto un gorrito de fiesta de colores chillones y soplaba un matasuegras. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todos los demás estaban entretenidos, y poniéndose de puntillas apoyándose en su hombro le hizo inclinarse un poco hacia ella.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Iván- le murmuró.

Sujetándole un lateral de la cara con delicadeza, se acercó lo suficiente a él para depositar un breve y tímido beso en su mejilla. Por fortuna, sin marca de pintalabios. Le vio llevarle la mano al lugar del beso y mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, extasiado. Su asombro fue gradualmente transformándose en alegría y a los pocos segundos, pese que su mano seguía sobre el rastro de sus labios, fue capaz de sonreírla abiertamente.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Sheila.

Mientras tanto, Kanako no tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando, ni qué debía sentir. O bueno, era evidente para ella que lo que estaba sintiendo era placer, pero no estaba segura de sí era correcto tener esa sensación o no. Desde el momento que el chico había puesto pie en el local había sentido el aura de Marcos arropándola, haciendo que se le debilitasen las piernas y que le diese un ataque de vergüenza repentina llevar el vestido que se había puesto. Y la había liado, como siempre, para que se quitase el chal y para que se acercase a él. Y había sentido su respiración, y su mano en su cadera, y había estado a punto de besarle. Pero se acobardó, en el último momento toda su valentía se vaporizó y sólo fue capaz de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo Yaeko no dejó de insistirle preguntándole qué había pasado pero se negó a responder. Sabía que así sólo alimentaría su curiosidad, pero realmente tampoco habría sabido qué decirle. Trabajando, el resto de la noche transcurrió rápido. Estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas de pasar tanto rato de pie con tacones y los clientes la tenían harta. Si normalmente no era raro encontrarse con pesados que insistían para invitarla a una copa o incluso llevársela a casa, en una noche como esa con tanta gente, tanto alcohol y la excitación del nuevo año, la proporción de gilipollas había aumentado considerablemente.

\- Nako…- le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era ella a la que estaban llamando. Al otro lado de la barra estaba Marcos, apoyado con los codos en la misma y clavando sus ojos en ella.

\- E-estoy trabajando Maru..cos-

Casi se le escapa, casi. O más bien se le escapó pero intentó disimularlo. Lo llamaba así en su cabeza y el hecho de que se refiriese a ella con un apelativo como "Nako" no hacía sino aumentar sus ganas de hacer ella lo mismo, y llamarle a viva voz de la misma manera que lo hacía en su pensamiento. No se sentía capaz de aguantar esa mirada, no en un día como ese que le había susurrado que era preciosa y llevando un atuendo que le hacía tan atractivo. No cuando la llamaba de esa manera y parecía atravesarla, e incluso ser capaz de leer su mente, sólo con posar las pupilas en ella. Apartó los ojos de él y aprovechando que tenía una bayeta en la mano empezó a limpiar compulsivamente la barra entre ellos. Ya estaba impoluta, pero no creía que él se diese cuenta. Únicamente levantó la vista de nuevo cuando sintió la mano de Marcos sobre la suya, deteniéndola.

\- Sylvester dice que subáis ya- comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar y Kanako tuvo que tragar saliva con dificultad, pero no se apartó.

\- Vale- cogió aire y aún sin quererlo se alejó de él para colocar la bayeta en su sitio de nuevo. Salió de detrás de la barra con intención de subir al piso de arriba seguida por él, pero la aglomeración era demasiada, y dado su cuerpo menudo la gente no se lo ponía fácil para dejarla pasar. Alguien le dio un empujón y retrocedió un paso frotándose el sitio que le habían golpeado. Iba a increparle cuando unas manos apoyándose en sus brazos desde atrás la detuvieron.

\- Déjalo, no merece la pena- y pese a lo tranquilas que fueron las palabras de Marcos, la mirada de odio contenido que el rubio dirigió al chico que acababa de empujarla le dejó bien claro lo que sentía al respecto- ¿Estás bien?- la acarició distraídamente los brazos, mostrándole en su expresión una sincera preocupación. Kanako asintió y musitó un agradecimiento que ni siquiera estaba muy segura que él hubiese oído- Vamos.

Se separó de ella y se posicionó a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo para que se agarrase de él al caminar. Lo miró con curiosidad y el chico carraspeó y desvió sus ojos al suelo momentáneamente "Es para que no te empujen", le dijo, y ella no se hizo de rogar. Rodeó su brazo con los de ella y atravesaron el local desde la barra hasta las escaleras que los llevarían al piso de arriba. Puede que Kanako aprovechase el momento se cercanía para apoyarse en él y dejarse guiar con los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que el olor de Marcos embriagase sus sentidos, casi abrazándose a su extremidad. Pero sólo puede.

No quería soltarle. Lamentablemente el camino hasta el segundo piso del local fue más corto de lo que le hubiera gustado y en cuanto llegaron al final de las escaleras se separó de él. Se miraron entre ellos son cierto nerviosismo y pudo ver como Marcos, al igual que ella, se mordía el labio. No obstante ambos sintieron los escrutadores ojos de sus amigos sobre ellos, por lo que echaron a andar en su dirección. No obstante, el mejicano, que parecía estar tan poco satisfecho de tener que separarse como ella, apoyó la mano en su espalda mientras caminaban. Kanako se paralizó un instante, a ratos y pese a que podía sentir el aire moverse a su alrededor, se olvidaba de que llevaba la espalda al descubierto, y ese había sido uno de esos momentos. Claro está, hasta que notó las yemas de los dedos de Marcos posarse sobre su piel, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese y que se le entrecortase la respiración. Se llevó una mano al cuello, intentando cubrir los pelos de su nunca, que estaba segura de que estaban de punta. ¿Qué le diría si se daba cuenta? ¿Qué haría si se percataba del efecto que tenía sobre ella? No estaba segura de si quería saber la contestación a esas preguntas o no, porque su imaginación parecía querer jugar duro esa noche y las posibles escenas que se dibujaban en su cabeza como respuesta a las mismas, eran de todo menos decorosas. Y no le disgustaban. Para nada.

Y mientras hablaban con sus amigos la mano de Marcos siguió posándose en la parte de su anatomía que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. A veces más cerca de la cintura, en ocasiones entre los omóplatos, e incluso llegó a recorrer la trayectoria de su columna vertebral con un par de dedos mientras la miraba por el rabillo de ojo. Le daba la impresión de que estaba estudiando cada una de sus reacciones y gestos por nimios que estos fueran. Se sentía realmente como si él fuese un predador y ella la presa, como si estuviese esperando alguna señal para abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo y devorarla. Y en esos momentos en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que le daría esa señal gustosamente, si supiese cuál era.

Alex y Yaeko se unieron a ellos y con el momentáneo revuelo de fotografías, los chicos haciendo el tonto y la presencia de Iván, se vio obligada a separarse de él. Y se intentó tranquilizar, vaya que si lo intentó, porque estaba empezando a pensar que no podía terminar el año sin confesar sus sentimientos, o sin besarle, o sin dejar que le hiciese lo que quisiera en la soledad de un rincón a oscuras…y teniendo en cuenta que al año tan sólo le quedaban unos minutos, quizás no era lo más adecuado. Pero entonces a él y los idiotas de sus amigos no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que posar mordiéndose las corbatas, y él la miro intensamente, como si le estuviese diciendo sin palabras que la próxima iba a ser ella. Y fue cuando no se aguantó y necesitó coger aire y alejarse de allí, alegando que iba a por unas bebidas. Y él la siguió.

\- ¿Me preparas una cerveza con tequila de las tuyas?- la miró fijamente y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el chupito de Jägermeister que se estaba tomando de golpe- Porfi

\- Bueno

Empezó a mezclar los ingredientes captando toda la atención de Marcos, que se había situado a su espalda y había apoyado una mano en su cadera. Observaba lo que hacía por encima de su hombro y podía sentirle respirar en su nuca. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Probablemente si diese un pequeño paso hacia atrás acabaría apoyando su espalda desnuda sobre el pecho del chico. Nunca antes se le había complicado tanto preparar una cerveza con tequila. Sentía que estaba perdiendo fuerza en las manos, y lo que empezó siendo una ligera sensación de calor en la parte baja de su vientre se estaba convirtiendo en una más que evidente excitación. Soltó un momento el botellín se cerveza y se agarró a la mesa, cogiendo aire. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó, y vaya que si lo estaba, estaba demasiado bien. Musitó una afirmación, o por lo menos eso creía que había dicho, y siguió preparando la bebida. A modo de respuesta, Marcos la atrajo un poco más contra sí y la tela de su chaqueta rozó su espalda. Se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y lo sabía, sólo esperaba que él no se diese cuenta.

\- Ya está

Giró un poco la cabeza en la dirección de Marcos, que la miró a ella también. Juraría que pudo ver sus mejillas enrojecer y el chico cogió su cerveza y se separó de ella al instante, dando un trago a su bebida justo después. No comprendiendo el porqué de su reacción se decepcionó un poco. Le gustaba sentirle sobre ella aunque se pusiese nerviosa, y estaba echando de menos su calor. Empezó a prepararse una copa para ella misma, necesitaba algo para adormecer su cerebro y que dejase de dar tantas vueltas. Si no lo hacía acabaría o llorando, o besando a Marcos, o gritándole sin razón, o….o no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acabaría haciendo. Estaba agotada, necesitaba sentarse. Se iba a pasar una mano por la cara pero se acordó de que estaba maquillada así que se aguantó las ganas y se dirigió a uno de los sofás, Procuró que estuviese lo más alejado posible de sus amigos, en ese momento quería tranquilidad. Y ¡para qué mentir!, también esperaba que Marcos las siguiese. Y así lo hizo.

Se acomodó en uno de los rincones de ese piso, en unos sofás que hacían esquina y que gracias a la presencia de otras mesas quedaban bastante resguardados de miradas indiscretas. Se quedó en el borde del asiento y apoyó su combinado a base de vodka en la mesa. Mantuvo su cuerpo echado hacia delante, girando el vaso que tenía en frente para distraerse. Marcos se sentó a su lado, pero él si se echó hacia atrás y extendió uno de sus brazos por la parte de arriba del respaldo, si retrocedía en su sitio sería como si estuviese agarrándola por los hombros. Dio un trago a su vodka y se llevó las manos a las mejillas, las notaba calientes. El silencio entre los dos se había vuelto tenso.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien en la fiesta?- preguntó intentando romper el mutismo de ambos. Miró hacia atrás y se lo encontró sonriéndola

\- Sí, pero me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo- se rascó la nuca- Casi no te he visto.

\- Bueno- agachó la cabeza un poco y carraspeó- Ahora estoy aquí

\- Sí, así acabaré bien el año- Sus miradas se cruzaron y no se dijeron nada durante un momento. Podían oír a sus amigos y a los clientes de abajo voceando la cuenta atrás al unísono. Marcos alargó la mano hacia ella y le acarició una mejilla con una par de dedos- Estás colorada.

\- Hace calor…ya te dije que no me haría falta el chal.

\- Mejor…así puedo verte con ese vestido. El estruendo a su alrededor los hizo encogerse a ambos y el chico alejó la mano de ella- ¿Un brindis? – le propuso. Ella asintió.

\- Por el nuevo año- anunció haciendo que los cristales de sus recipientes chocasen entre ellos.

\- Y por nosotros- pudo verle abrir los ojos de par en par y apartar la cara al instante. El chico apuró su bebida y se la acabó de golpe, tenía su mirada fija en algún punto del local en el que parecía no haber nada. Kanako no quería forzarle, pero su respuesta le había causado demasiada curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- No es nada, Nako. Me lie al escoger las palabras

\- Y ¿qué querías decir?

\- No me acuerdo

\- ¿Cómo no te vas a acordar? Fue hace un segundo

\- No era nada, de verdad.

\- No me lo creo

\- Nako, por favor.

\- Dímelo, anda- le vio negar, insistiendo en que no era nada- Por favor- negó aún más insistentemente- Maru…

Mierda. Ahora sí que se le había escapado. Lo miró con la expresión desencajada, tenía las mejillas algo sonrosadas y sus bonitos ojos verdes brillaban, atravesándola. Giró la cara no queriendo mirarle fijamente pero él se incorporó un poco para acercarse más a ella. No dejaba de insistirle, qué había dicho, que si era un mote, que si se refería a él, que qué significaba. Negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, en todas las preguntas. Salvo en la de si se refería a él. Ahí asintió. No se atrevió a mirarle directamente, pero juraría que estaba sonriendo. Durante unos segundos más se mantuvieron en silencio, pero por alguna razón Marcos parecía haberse animado de golpe. Se acercó aún más a ella y posó de nuevo la mano en su espalda, haciéndola estremecerse otra vez.

\- Las chicas tenían razón…tienes lunares - apoyó su dedo índice en uno de ellos, ejerciendo una ligera presión – Aquí tienes uno- le susurró, desplazando su dedo hacia otro punto- Aquí otro- acercó su cara a la de ella, hablando más cerca de su oído – Estoy seguro de que si los uno podría hacer un dibujo

\- N-no creo que tenga tantos- atinó a decir con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

\- Podemos probar ¿qué tal si dibujo algo y me intentas decir lo que es?

\- N-no sabes dibujar.

\- Pero sí unir puntos

Y empezó a pasear las yemas de los dedos por su espalda. Le arrancó un escalofrío y tragó saliva, le gustaba mucho que le acariciasen la espalda y le estaba resultando demasiado placentero para ese momento y ese lugar. La zona donde contactaban sus pieles iban desplazándose mientras Marcos supuestamente seguía la trayectoria de sus lunares con el dedo, uniéndolos entre sí. Empezó a contarlos, susurrando a su vera y dejando que su aliento le acariciase la nuca. Empezó a sentir un calor en la entrepierna, así como una ligera presión, y se vio obligada a removerse en su asiento. Marcos se quejó aunque no parecía excesivamente molesto. Al parecer al haberse movido le había hecho perderse y tenía que volver a empezar otra vez. En esta ocasión escogió otro lugar como su inicio, y fue descendiendo por su columna de una forma dolorosamente lenta. Ella era perfectamente consciente de que si bien tenía bastantes lunares en la espalda, no había ningunos que siguiesen esa trayectoria. Pero le dio igual. Su mano continuó bajando hasta alcanzar el borde de su vestido y lo fue siguiendo hasta llegar a su costado. En ese momento a Kanako se le escapó una respiración entrecortada, similar a un jadeo, y se cubrió la boca con las manos inmediatamente. Pudo sentir a Marcos a su lado contener la suya, mientras la agarraba suavemente de la cintura. Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo el tiempo suficiente como para descubrir que estaba apretando la mandíbula. La soltó lentamente pero seguía sin alejarse de ella, y volvió de nuevo a deslizar las yemas de los dedos por su espalda "Voy a escribir algo" se acercó aún más a su oído y murmuró, sus labios prácticamente rozaron su lóbulo "Dime qué crees que es". En ese momento no tenía siquiera que llevarse la mano a su sexo para saber que estaba lubricando, podía notarlo en su ropa interior y en la forma en la cual su entrepierna palpitaba. Si Marcos le propusiese follar en ese instante, no sabía si se vería capaz de decirle que no. Estaba, casi literalmente, derritiéndose en sus manos.

Por lo que a él respectaba, no sabía qué hacer con las manos. La notaba estremeciéndose bajo él, revolverse en el asiento con sus caricias y respirando entrecortadamente cada vez que susurraba a su oído. Qué ganas tenía de ver lo que había bajo ese vestido. Había comprobado al sujetarla de la cadera que sí llevaba bragas, y no podía evitar preguntarse si su ropa interior mostraría rastro de excitación, tal y como ocurría en ese instante en sus pantalones, que empezaban a apretarle demasiado la entrepierna. Empezó a dibujar en su espalda, intentando toma el control de una situación que estaba claramente fuera del mismo. En seguida tuvo claro cuál iba a ser su primer dibujo, y empezó a trazar líneas en la piel de la espalda de Kanako. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de seguir la supuesta trayectoria de esos lunares. Y le gustaban, vaya que si le gustaban, eran sexys tal y como sus amigas decían aunque ella no lo pudiese ver, pero en esos momentos tu atención se centraba en otros aspectos.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó a su oído, dejando que la piel de sus labios rozase levemente su oreja.

\- U-una M- su voz era temblorosa y sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color rojo, qué ganas tenía de besarla.

\- ¿Una M de qué?- quería volverla a oír otra vez. Necesitaba oír su nombre de su boca mientras siguiese en ese estado, quería comprobar si seguiría refiriéndose a él por el apelativo cariñoso que antes le había dirigido.

\- De Maru…- lo había dicho y se vio obligado a tragar saliva, acercándose de nuevo a su oído.

\- ¿Y de qué más….?-

La debió pillar desprevenida, porque se quedó momentáneamente bloqueada, así que decidió echarle un cable. Con una mano la agarró de la cintura, y con otra apartó algún mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su recogido y cubrían su nuca. Se acercó de nuevo a susurrarla y tocó levemente su cuello con la punta de su nariz. Kanako puso una mano sobre su muslo y se agarró a él, apretándolo conteniendo la respiración.

\- M…de mordisco- respondió Marcos en su lugar.

En la milésima de segundo que separó al cabeza para posicionarse, pudo verla abrir los ojos de par en par. Posó los labios en su nuca, depositando un beso corto. Ella apretó más su pierna y bajo su boca pudo notar cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina. Volvió a probar, un poco más fuerte, en un beso un poco más largo y rozándola con los dientes. Gimió. Levemente, muy levemente, pero no tenía duda ninguna. Eso le envalentonó, y se echó sobre su nuca de nuevo, esta vez atreviéndose a darle un leve mordisco que no llegó a dejar marca. La respiración de ambos se cortó.

\- Vamos a un sitio más íntimo- dijo Kanako. Y Marcos no se podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Se levantaron, él agarrándola de la cintura, y ella pegada a él sin muchos miramientos. Y lo que ni ellos, ni ninguno más de los presentes esperaba, ocurrió.

De la nada surgió una figura que se abalanzó sobre ellos, echándole los brazos por los hombros y riéndose alegremente. Iván. Iba a matar a ese condenado ruso. Y estaba seguro de que si en ese momento lo hiciese, nadie en su sano juicio le condenaría. Miró a Kanako con total estupefacción esperando una respuesta, una idea, algo… Pero ella parecía están tan frustrada como él, si no más. Intentó liberarse del agarre del chico, que tenía un brazo en torno a sus hombros y el otro en torno a los de la chica. Pero en lugar de ello lo único que consiguió el querer soltarse, fue que lo apretase aún con más fuerza.

\- ¡Feliz añoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- por alguna razón que ambos desconocían estaba gritando- ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Cosas de novios? JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡qué guay!

\- Iván ¿qué demonios haces?- la frialdad con la que habló Kanako le asombró hasta a él.

\- Venir a veros. Os he echado de menos a los dos- los abrazó con fuerza y Marcos y ella volvieron a mirarse con total estupefacción. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a ese tío?

\- Tío, déjanos en paz.- casi escupió, haciendo fuerza para separarse de él y consiguiéndolo finalmente.

\- Ya me voy, ya me voy, no quiero molestar – sonrió abiertamente- Estoy tan contento de que ya me quieras Marcos, así podemos ser todos amigos- me ponía muy triste que no quisieras hablar conmigo ¡pero ya estoy feliz!- se acercó a él de nuevo y le abrazó- Eres un buen tío, Marcos. Kanakín te quiere mucho, deberíais ser novios.

\- ¡IVÁN!

\- Yo también os quiero mucho a los dos ¿podemos ser novios los tres? Será divertido

No tenía de qué hacer ni de cómo reaccionar, y conforme miró a Kanako parecía que ella estaba en una situación similar. O eso, o se iba a lanzar sobre la yugular del ruso de un momento a otro. Apretó los puños, en realidad él también tenía que contenerse las ganas de darle un puñetazo, de hecho hasta casi podía sentir que le temblaba el pulso de pura rabia al aguantarse. Para bien o para mal en ese instante aparecieron Sheila y Eva, con cara de preocupación y disculpándose. Que lo sentían, que se les había escapado. Al parecer estaba puesto de MDMA y se encontraba en la fase de "subidón" por lo que les estaba resultando excesivamente difícil controlarle. Una vez se lo hubieron llevado miró de nuevo a Kanako, casi tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Echó a andar con furia en la dirección que sus amigos se habían ido y la agarró del brazo.

\- Eh, eh, eh, Nako ¿Dónde vas?

\- ¡A matarle! O…o… ¡Torturarle! ¡No lo tengo muy claro!- gritó. Estaba furiosa. - ¿Quién se cree que es ese maldito niñato?- intentó zafarse de él para ir en búsqueda del ruso, pero la estaba agarrando con fuerza. Tiró de ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la abrazó

\- Me siento idiota diciéndote esto- se obligó a sí mismo a controlar su tono de voz, que temblaba a causa de la ira que sentía- Pero….déjale. No está en sus cabales. Sé que si le dices o haces algo te arrepentirás mañana- pudo sentir como conforme hablaba el cuerpo de Kanako se iba relajando entre sus brazos. Ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho y se separó poco a poco. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la expresión compungida.

\- Estoy cansada de que nunca nada me salga bien…- musitó.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sólo pudo ver cómo se alejaba de él, encerrándose en el baño y dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Con la rabia quemándole en las manos dio un puñetazo a la mesa de la cual se acababan de levantar. Quería gritar, llorar, romper algo, pero sobretodo, quería partirle la cara al gilipollas de Iván. ¿En qué maldito momento le había dicho a Kanako que intentaría llevarse bien con él? Estaba a punto de saltarse la promesa e ir él mismo en búsqueda del ruso, cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro y una voz conocida le ofreció un vaso de tequila.

\- Vamos a sentarnos un rato. Respira hondo, te sentirás mejor.

Joseph. Miró a su alrededor totalmente confundido. Si él estaba allí ¿Quiénes más se habrían dado cuenta? Al desviar la vista en dirección de sus amigos pudo ver las miradas de muchos de ellos posadas en él. Era lo que le faltaba. En el grupo estaba también Iván, que le saludó desde lejos. Por fortuna Akari reaccionó rápido y sujetó al chico antes de que volviese a acercarse a él. Joder. No era justo. ¡No era nada justo! Se dejó caer en el sofá y dio otro puñetazo a la mesa. Odiaba eso, no quería empezar el año así. Todo iba sobre ruedas. La tenía ahí ¡le había dicho que fuesen a un lugar más íntimo! Y entonces….entonces. Sintió que le vibraba el labio y Joseph se acomodó a su lado, apoyándole la mano en la cabeza.

\- Desahógate.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Ajenos a todo lo ocurrido, Alex y Yaeko seguían en el pequeño almacén llevando a cabo el plan que el chico le había propuesto para acabar y empezar el año. Tras una última embestida que le llevó al orgasmo, salió de ella con su cuerpo aun teniendo algún leve espasmo. Se quitó el condón y tras atarlo y meterlo como buenamente pudo de nuevo en su envoltorio, se deshizo de él. Yaeko no podía quitarle ojo a su novio. No quedaba rastro alguno de que su pelo hubiese estado bien peinado en algún momento de la noche, la chaqueta de su traje llevaba colgada en el perchero tras la puerta prácticamente desde el momento que entraron en el cuartucho, su corbata hacía tiempo que ya no estaba en su cuello, y su torso desnudo perlado de sudor era una clara evidencia de que se lo habían estado pasando más que bien. No obstante Alex decidió dejar de regalarle la vista y tras limpiarse como pudo con un pañuelo empezó a vestirse, abrochándose los pantalones y volviéndose a poner la camisa. Algo contrariada, se bajó de un salto de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y empezó a buscar sus bragas, que en algún momento había lanzado por el aire y no recordaba hacia dónde. Mientras paseaba la vista por el lugar intentándolas localizar, y volviendo a colocar sus pechos en el interior del escueto vestido, la voz de su chico la interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué haces, Peque?

\- Vestirme

\- ¿Por?

\- ¿Ya hemos acabado, no?- pudo ver como Alex la miraba con total confusión para a continuación acercarse a ella con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria.

\- No, cariño, no.

Sin previo aviso la agarró de la cintura y volvió a sentarla en la mesa, abalanzándose sobre su cuello con sus labios y masajeando uno de sus pechos por dentro del vestido con una mano, pellizcando suavemente uno de sus pezones arrancándole un quejido placentero. Sin darla casi tiempo a reaccionar llevó su otra mano a su entrepierna, pasando los dedos con delicadeza por sus labios aún húmedos y clavando en ella sus ojos dorados tras separarse un instante.

\- Te queda tan bien este maldito liguero- le murmuró casi en un gruñido, agarrando uno de sus muslos antes de besarla.

Alex había aprovechado durante toda la noche que sus medias a medio muslo dejaban la piel por encima de ellas al descubierto, para acariciar sus nalgas siempre que había tenido ocasión. En cuanto se encerraron en el almacén la reacción fue inmediata y no tardó en levantarle la falda para ver lo que había bajo ella. La ropa interior sólo le había durado puesta unos segundos.

En ese momento podía sentir los dedos de su chico acariciando su clítoris en suaves círculos, ella calmaba sus gemidos apoyando su boca contra su hombro. Estaba empapando la camisa con su saliva, y era de Shokichi, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. En realidad había estado a punto de alcanzar el clímax momentos antes, así que estaba aún cerca de él y de hecho no tardó en sentir el placer recorrerle el cuerpo y las paredes de su vagina palpitar fruto del orgasmo.

* * *

Con una sonrisa, Alex se separó de ella lamiéndose los dedos de una forma casi lasciva. Si seguía comportándose así acabaría excitada de nuevo y no le dejaría salir de esa habitación hasta el 2 de enero por lo menos. No obstante una vez consideró que sus manos ya estaban lo suficientemente limpias, la agarró de la cara con suavidad y depositó un beso en su frente antes de abrazarla y repetir la operación.

\- Deberíamos salir- la murmuró, dejando que se apoyase en él y acariciándole la espalda

\- Sí, ya hace mucho que oímos la cuenta atrás. Pero estoy a gusto contigo- le dijo acurrucándose más en su pecho.

\- Y yo contigo, Peque. Pero también tenemos amigos

\- Ya

Tras compartir otro beso húmedo y apasionado Yaeko bajó de la mesa y localizó por fin su ropa interior, que se puso sintiendo la mirada libidinosa de Alex sobre ella. Se acomodó también los dos trofeos del chaval que había obtenido, el coletero que llevaba en su muñeca desde hacía un buen rato, y su corbata, que Yaeko se había puesto alrededor del cuello. Él optó por dejar la chaqueta en el almacén en vista del calor que hacía y se reunieron con sus amigos. No obstante desde el momento en el cual se acercaron a ellos notaron que algo no iba bien. Mientras que Shokichi permanecía con Amelia y Keiji a cierta distancia, no había rastro alguno de Joseph y Michelle parecía querer abalanzarse sobre Iván, que jurarían que estaba colocado con algo. Akari intentaba calmar a ambos, Sheila se masajeaba las sienes y Eva daba la impresión de estar intentando razonar con el ruso infructuosamente. Adolf, por su parte, se había alejado del resto y tapándose un oído con una mano, mantenía su teléfono pegado a su otra oreja, claramente estaba haciendo una llamada. No tardaron en ponerles en situación y Alex desapareció como una exhalación de su lado, supuso que con la idea de ir a buscar a Marcos. Ella quería buscar a Kanako, era su amiga y la necesitaba pero antes de nada necesitaban deshacerse de Iván. Era muy buen chico y ambas lo apreciaban mucho, en general todos lo hacían, pero en ese momento su integridad corría peligro, y precisamente ella misma era una de las que quería dañarla. Actuó todo lo rápido que pudo y fue al piso de abajo a buscar a Sylvester, el cual estaba sirviendo copas tras la barra. Conforme le explicó la situación su ceño fue frunciéndose más y más hasta que empezó a subir las escaleras de tal manera que la chica juraría que podía sentir el suelo vibrar a su paso.

Una vez arriba, en cuando Iván vio a su tío se abalanzó sobre él al grito de "_Dyadya_" con intención de abrazarle, pero éste fue más rápido y lo esquivó, agarrándole del cuello con un brazo y frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos. No tuvo muy claro que le llegó a decir pues hablaban en ruso, pero parecía enfadado y se lo acabó llevando a casa tirándole de la oreja. Yaeko tuvo que reconocer que se sintió aliviada en cuanto los vio marcharse.

\- ¿Dónde está Kana-chan?- lanzó la pregunta en general y respondió Michelle, pinzándose el puente de la nariz.

\- En el baño- se la veía cansada, parecía que había lidiado con muchas cosas esa noche. Pudo ver como Akari la miraba y le frotaba la espalda, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella le devolvió una mirada fatigada pero esbozando a su vez otra sonrisa. – He querido darle su espacio antes de ir.

\- Ya voy yo.

Según se dio la vuelta para marcharse a punto estuvo de chocarse con Joseph, que se estaba uniendo al grupo en ese momento. Perdió el equilibrio un instante y el hombre la sujetó ayudándola a no tropezar. No pudo evitar dar un respingo, ese hombre la intimidaba. Le daba la impresión de que sería capaz de dejarla embarazada tan sólo con mirarla.

\- El chico está disgustado, lleva un rato desahogándose- anunció antes siquiera de ser preguntado al sentir sobre él la mirada de los presentes- Sheila, Alex está con él, pero quizás no le vendría mal un poco más de compañía.

Eva y Sheila se miraron entre ellas y tras asentir se dirigieron en la dirección que Joseph les indició. Yaeko, al sentir que no había nada más que ella pudiese hacer allí fue hasta el baño, precisamente la chica que estaba dentro era quien más la necesitaba en ese momento. Llamó un par de veces anunciando quién era y asomó la cabeza. Allí estaba Kanako, no parecía haber llorado pero tenía los ojos rojos así que probablemente se estaba aguantando. Ni siquiera se había metido en uno de los cubículos, simplemente se mantenía de pie, agarrada al lavabo y respirando profundamente. La miró de refilón y soltó una carcajada sardónica. No la culpó, si ella estuviese en su situación y viese a su mejor amiga aparecer con claras muestras de haber follado con su maravilloso novio ella también se sentiría frustrada.

\- ¿Ya te lo han contado?- le preguntó con un tono ácido, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a ella y rodeó con los brazos, apretándola contra sí. Y no pasaron muchos segundos antes de sentirse a ella misma temblando, con un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos desbordando lágrimas. Y lloró. Al fin y al cabo era lo que mejor sabía hacer ¿no? Llorar por todo. La abrazó con las fuerza y le acarició la cabeza intentando, sin éxito, que sus lágrimas no se derramasen sobre su amiga.

\- Yaeko- murmuró Kanako con la voz entrecortada - ¿Por qué lloras?

\- P-para- sollozó- p-para que…- se sorbió la nariz y cogió aire- Para que no t-tengas que llorar túuuu- pudo sentir a Kanako agarrándose a ella con más fuerza y enterrando su cara en su hombro.

\- Si lloras tú me vas a hacer llorar a mí.

\- Si…si… lloras tú v-voy a llorar aún más.

\- Somos bobas- al decirlo, Kanako se rio. Pero Yaeko tenía claro que estaba llorando.

Bastante más animados se encontraban Keiji, Amelia y Shokichi. Tras su íntima manera de felicitarse el año, Shokichi los había interrumpido presa de la emoción y de paso para engañar a Keiji con un vaso de granadina asegurándole que era ponche. Pese a no estar en un estado excesivamente perjudicado, la borrachera de Keiji había llegado ya a un punto en el cual hasta al rector le empezaba a preocupar. De hecho si bien había mantenido la capacidad del habla más o menos intacta hasta el momento, ya sólo decía frases cortas e inconexas y pasaba más tiempo mirando al infinito con una sonrisa alcoholizada, que no participando en la conversación que Amelia y Shokichi mantenían.

\- ¿De verdad no se ha emborrachado nunca?

\- Nunca. De hecho puede que esta sea la primera vez que prueba el alcohol- Amelia miró a Shokichi con incredulidad y él pareció percatarse de algo en ese momento – Bueno, hubo una vez que sí bebió…pero es algo que le corresponde a él contártelo – la chica le dio un trago a su bebida desviando la mirada a Keiji, que tenía la vista fija en algún punto al fondo del bar pero que debió sentirla porque se giró al instante hacia ella, sonriendo y casi tirándose por encima el sustituto del ponche.

\- _Amiria kawaii_\- soltó en su idioma natal.

Ya era la segunda vez. Ni siquiera necesitó preguntarle a Shokichi qué significaba pues conocía lo suficiente de la cultura japonesa para saberlo. Se sintió enrojecer y se achicó un poco al notar los divertidos ojos de Shokichi posados en ella. Tragó saliva e intentó seguir con la conversación para que se le pasase un poco la vergüenza. No obstante la sonrisa ilusionada que el rector le dirigió a ambos, no la ayudaba a relajarse.

\- Va a tener mucha resaca- comentó distraídamente revolviendo el contenido en su vaso

\- Probablemente- el hombre se rio por lo bajo – ¡Va a estar tan confundido!- Amelia lo miró no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño- Estará bien, dolorido, pero bien. En algún momento de su vida tendría que pasarle- razonó.

\- Ya pero…no me parece justo engañarle- dirigió una mirada con algo de pena a Keiji, que había vuelto a concentrarse en un punto indefinido del local.

\- Piénsalo así. Mejor que haya sido mientras se lo pasaba bien que no a cuenta de un disgusto ¿Verdad Keiji?- el chico miró hacia ellos de nuevo y asintió fervientemente, aunque estaba más que claro que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

\- Está rico- comentó enseñándoles el vaso que tenía en la mano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le habían cambiado el ponche por granadina.

El rector le dedicó una mirada que si bien no llegó a entender del todo, le dejaba claro que tras esas palabras había más sabiduría de la que pudiera parecer. Aun así frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba ver a Keiji tan descontrolado sabiendo que además no era una decisión propia. No lo conocía tanto como para saberlo con certeza, pero estaba casi segura de que al día siguiente se iba a encontrar fatal, y no sólo a cuenta de la resaca.

\- No te preocupes, mujer. Sólo está algo borracho e híper-azucarado. Míralo, parece un cachorro- y efectivamente así era. En esos momentos miraba a todas partes, como buscando algo, y volvió a posar sus ojos en ella mirándola con emoción.

\- _Amiria kawaii_\- quería que dejase de decir eso. Le hacía ilusión, claro que sí, pero saber que era fruto del alcohol la desanimaba un poco.

\- Y además por aquí hay alguien que parece gustarle mucho- le dio un golpecito con el codo alzando las cejas con una mezcla de complicidad y socarronería. A Amelia se le escapó un poco la risa.

\- Es sólo porque está borracho- le quitó importancia, disimulando su vergüenza en su vaso al dar un trago.

\- Dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad- estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida ante las palabras de Shokichi. Él se carcajeó suavemente. La música del local cambió repentinamente a algo más calmado y Keiji pareció alegrare, mostrando una expresión feliz y golpeando el suelo con el pie al ritmo de la canción - De todas formas, hoy tiene a alguien que seguro que se ocupa de él.

\- ¿Eh?

Y sin previo aviso Shokichi le dio un leve empujón hacia él, que teniendo en cuenta la torpeza de Amelia se habría convertido en accidente múltiple de no ser porque Keiji, incluso en estado de embriaguez, tuvo los reflejos suficientes para agarrarla de un brazo. Miró hacia atrás con cierta confusión, viendo a Shokichi acercarse a Akari, Michelle y Joseph. Se preguntaba si realmente acababa de oír lo que creía haber oído, y si de hacerlo, sería cierto. "A Keiji le gusta bailar" se repetía en su cabeza, y por la forma en la cual el cuerpo del boxeador se movía con el ritmo de la música, no parecía una idea muy alejada de la realidad. Volvió a repetir su soniquete en japonés mostrándole una radiante sonrisa y alargando la mano hasta ella, colocándole un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja. Amelia se bebió de un trago el resto del contenido de su vaso y lo posó con más fuerza de la necesaria en una mesa. ¡Qué demonios! Era Año nuevo, estaba con el chico que le gustaba y este no dejaba de repetirle lo guapa que estaba además de tener gestos cariñosos hacia ella. E iba a aprovecharlo. Iba a disfrutar ese tiempo con él y aceptar sus piropos aunque quizás no fuesen ciertos y aunque la vergüenza la hiciese querer meterse en un hoyo para no salir nunca más.

\- ¿Amiria?

\- Dime Keiji

\- ¿Bailas?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Pero ahí estaba, y era real. Keiji, guapísimo con ese traje de color azul oscuro. Llevando esa chaqueta ligeramente entallada que favorecía la forma de su cuerpo y su rostro enrojecido a causa de su embriaguez. Mirándola fijamente, sus ojos negros y brillantes clavados en ella, sonriendo. Alargando la mano en su dirección invitándola a agarrarla. Y no pudo decirle que no. Pese a que no sabía bailar, a que no tenía sentido del ritmo y a que se sentía como un pato mareado con esa ropa, esos zapatos y las copas que llevaba encima. Incluso aunque podía percibir la mirada divertida de sus amigos sobre ellos y sus risillas ahogadas llegaban a sus oídos. Pese a todo, agarró su mano y le dijo que sí, que si era con él, bailaría.

\- Pero…no sé bailar- advirtió, percatándose en cuanto Keiji la alejó de las mesas y se puso en posición que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Él sonrió de nuevo. Más bien, simplemente amplió la sonrisa que llevaba gran parte de la noche sin borrarse de su cara.

\- Yo te enseño.

Y la hizo poner una de sus manos apoyada en su hombro, él apoyó una de las suyas en su cintura y posteriormente entrelazó los dedos de las manos que tenían libres. Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante, hasta que ella se sintió demasiado cohibida como para seguir haciéndolo y centró la vista en un punto por encima del hombro de Keiji. Adolf estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con el teléfono móvil en la mano. Parecía taciturno pero siendo sincera se lo había parecido desde que lo conoció hacía un par de semanas. Keiji tiró suavemente de su cintura y volvió su atención a él. "_Amiria kawaii_" murmuró de nuevo, y la hizo girar sobre sí misma agarrándole la mano, deteniéndola luego contra su pecho. Se sintió enrojecer pero no se separó de él. Podía sentir su calor y era algo realmente agradable. Tuvo el impulso se apoyar su mejilla sobre el hombro del chico, de repente se le había antojado que sería tremendamente cómodo. Empezaba a estar cansada de estar de pie y de esa ropa, y acostumbrada como estaba a acurrucarse con Sauron cuando el cansancio la rendía, empezaba a echar de menos esa sensación. Pero no debía hacerlo, una cosa era disfrutar de la compañía de Keiji y otra aprovecharse de que tenía la guardia baja. Además, probablemente se arrepentiría al día siguiente y no se atrevería a mirarle a la cara si llevaba a cabo un acercamiento demasiado directo.

Giraron, esta vez los dos juntos, y en su rango de visión quedaron el resto de sus amigos. Yaeko y Kanako se habían unido a ellos y estaban agarradas del brazo. Pobre Kanako, no ganaba para disgustos, era una pena verla tan triste con lo buena chica que era. Suspiró. Keiji la agarró de la cintura con más firmeza y giró con ella de nuevo. "_Amiria kawaii_" repitió, y le arrancó una tímida sonrisa. Se percató repentinamente de que el boxeador debía ser un bailarín excelente, pues la había estado guiando durante una canción completa y ella no se había sentido a sí misma trastabillar ni una sola vez. Y eso que no había bailado nunca. De hecho se sentía casi flotar, como si sus pies no rozasen el suelo, en incluso arrastrando el cansancio que llevaba horas cargando, tenía la sensación de que sería capaz de seguir bailando con él toda la noche.

\- Me gusta bailar con Amiria- le espetó de repente

\- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir, en vista de que Keiji la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

-¿Bailarás más conmigo?- la miró fijamente, con esos ojos negros y brillantes que se clavaban en ella, su cara aún enrojecida y esa sonrisa sincera que si hubiera sido porque la sujetaba por la cintura, habrían hecho flaquear sus piernas.

\- Sí- murmuró. No sabiendo realmente si lo haría o no, viéndose incapaz de darle una negativa.

\- Bien- asintió- Porque me gusta bailar con Amiria.

Y de repente sintió una vergüenza terrible, haciéndose consciente de que eran los únicos bailando en toda esa planta, y que todos sus amigos podrían verlos. Y se fijarían en sus caras rojas, y en que se susurraban y en la forma en la cual la estaba agarrando. Y seguro que sus amigas le tomaban el pelo al día siguiente. Tuvo ganas de taparse la cara, pero tampoco quería soltarle. Miró sus manos entrelazadas, las de él eran tan grandes comparadas con la suyas, y tan cálidas. Hacía no mucho que sus manos habían estado también en las de él por causas que poco o nada tenían que ver con el romance, tal y como ocurría en ese momento. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si en un futuro, próximo o lejano, podrían entrelazar los dedos de una forma mucho más íntima.

\- ¿Me concedes este baile?

La pregunta de Joseph sorprendió a todos. No tanto por la pregunta en sí, sino por a quién se la hizo…Kanako. Todas las miradas, excepto la del propio hombre, se dirigieron a Michelle, que se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

\- ¿Qué? Ha sido él quien ha preguntado ¿Por qué me miráis a mí?

\- Porque no te ha preguntado a ti- explicó Yaeko

\- Y porque no sé si es de fiar- reconoció Kanako agarrándose con más fuerza del brazo de Yaeko, que asintió insistentemente mostrando acuerdo con su amiga.

Ante las dudas de la chica Joseph se echó a reír, alzando las manos en el aire como mostrando que no tenía nada que ocultar. Shokichi le palmeó la espalda, también riéndose, y asegurándoles a las chicas que no pasaba nada, que Joseph era un buen hombre. No obstante seguían sin mostrarse convencidas y no quitaban los ojos de la rubia ni ella, ni Akari, que intercambiaba la mirada entre ambos con curiosidad. Él lo sabía en el fondo, que pese a su prepotencia, egolatría y lo inadecuado de algunos de sus actos no era un mal tipo, pero tenía curiosidad por oír la respuesta de Michelle. La verdad es que llevaban un buen rato con él, y tal un primer arranque por parte de la mujer recriminándole que le desabrochase el vestido, el resto de la conversación transcurrió tranquilamente. De hecho llegó a agradecerle de nuevo, y de una forma que parecía bastante sincera, el retrato que le regaló. Michelle suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, la verdad era que se la veía cansada. Le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro y ella sonrió, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones inmediatamente después.

\- Sí, es un buen hombre. Tiene sus cosas pero cuando está serio es de fiar- clavó su mirada en Joseph- Además sólo quiere hablar ¿Verdad, Joe?

\- Por supuesto- sonrió- Y, evidentemente, bailar. Intuyo que eres buena bailarina.

\- ¿D-de dónde sacas eso?- se puso tan colorada que si alguno de ellos tenía alguna duda de que lo fuese, acababa de confirmárselo. Por lo menos resultaba agradable verla con esa expresión de vergüenza en lugar de la de tristeza que mostraba un rato antes.

Todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro aliviado y sonrieron ante la respuesta de Kanako. Yaeko la abrazó repentinamente para disgusto de su amiga, que la reprendía por ser tan pegajosa pero perdía credibilidad a cuenta de la mueca graciosa que se dibujaba en su cara. Aprovechando la interacción de cariño entre las dos chicas, Michelle le hizo un gesto con la mano a Joseph para que se acercase a ella, el cual él obedeció gustoso.

\- ¿Qué tal Marcos?- ante la pregunta que la mujer hizo, Akari también prestó atención. Estaba intranquilo por su amigo. Joseph soltó una exhalación pero la sonrisa no se borró de su cara

\- Siendo sincero no sé qué estaba más, si iracundo, enfadado, frustrado o triste. Creo que ni él mismo lo sabe- soltó una leve carcajada- Más bien estoy seguro de que precisamente él es quién menos lo sabe.

\- Cuida a Kanako- le pidió

\- Sabes que sí- la miró con cariño y llevó una mano a su cara, acariciándole la mejilla- Eres muy bonita cuando te preocupas, pero me gustas más cuando te ríes.

Joseph se alejó ofreciéndole a Kanako su brazo, el cual ella aceptó con cierta reticencia y mirando hacia sus amigos con cara de consecuencias. Yaeko volvió a preguntar al aire si estaría bien, que a ella Joseph la intimidaba mucho, y cuando hasta Akari le confirmó que no tenía de qué preocuparse fue cuando pareció creérselo. Se quedaron mirando a la pareja, que comenzó a bailar no muy lejos de donde es encontraban Amelia y Keiji. Era divertido verlos teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de altura entre ellos y pese a que no tenían ni idea de qué demonios le estaría diciendo pudieron fijarse en cómo las mejillas de Kanako enrojecían repentinamente y abría los ojos de par en par. Adolf volvió del nuevo al grupo, pero en lugar de acercarse a ellos llamó a Shokichi. El rector intercambió con Michelle una mirada algo preocupada, su amigo parecía inquieto y miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil constantemente con nerviosismo. Ni Yaeko, ni Akari ni Michelle se atrevieron a decir anda mientras observaban la conversación entre los dos hombres a cierta distancia, no obstante la última debió escuchar algo de la misma, pues resopló y negó con la cabeza, claramente contrariada. Akari la cuestionó con la mirada pero ella no añadió nada al respecto. Al cabo de un par de minutos el alemán se despidió de ellos con un gesto con la mano y tras enfundarse en su abrigo desapareció escaleras abajo. Sus miradas se posaron en Shokichi en cuando lo vieron desaparecer.

\- Ha llamado a Rose tanto al móvil como al teléfono fijo y no contesta. Supone que estará en la cama pero no está tranquilo- suspiró rascándose la cabeza- Le dijo que le llamaría después de la cuenta atrás para felicitarle el año pero como tardaba…

\- Seguro que no es nada- intentó animar Akari – Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos

\- ¡Eso, eso!- apoyó Yaeko agarrándole del brazo y zarandeándolo- ¿Habéis visto a Keiji y Amelia? ¿Están saliendo o algo?

\- ¿Qué?- cuestionaron al unísono con suma extrañeza Michelle, Shokichi y Akari. A continuación se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó Michelle aguantándose la risa.

\- Ya me gustaría a mí, pero con lo parados que son los dos…¡si ni se atrevía a mirarla al inicio de la noche!

\- Ya, pero es que se les ve tan juntitos ¡mirad!

\- ¡Ah claro! es que tú no lo sabes. – se percató Akari, Michelle y Shokichi le miraron- Ella estaba…bueno no sé qué estarías haciendo además de trabajar y… – carraspeó- Bueno, creo que salta a la visa- Yaeko mostraba una expresión de total extrañeza

\- ¡Ya caigo! – exclamó Michelle – Tú no sabes que Keiji está borracho.

\- Jijijiji es tan divertido

\- Shokichi no seas cabrón, que seguro que mañana tiene resaca

\- Tú también te reías Shelly, no me culpes- se encogió en sí mismo ante la dura mirada que le dirigió la aludida por referirse a ella por el diminutivo- Tengo ganas de cotillear- reconoció clavando la mirada en el boxeador y Amelia.

\- Tú siempre tienes ganas de cotillear, viejo.

\- ¿Sabéis de qué más tiene ganas este viejo?- preguntó

\- Yo casi prefiero no saberlo- pensó Yaeko en voz alta cubriéndose la boca a continuación

\- Yo tampoco a decir verdad- la apoyó Akari ganándose una mirada ofendida de Shokichi.

\- Sólo le iba a proponer a esta chica tan guapa de aquí si me haría el honor de bailar conmigo.

\- Pero sólo por ser hoy, viejo

Pese a que sus palabras parecían indicar lo contrario, Michelle aceptó de buen grado la mano que Shokichi le tendía y se acercaron a las otras dos parejas que estaban bailando. Desde donde estaban, Yaeko y Akari pudieron ver cómo Shokichi intentaba disimuladamente hacerles una foto con el teléfono a Keiji y Amelia, fallando estrepitosamente al caérsele el aparato al suelo. Michelle se echó a reír descaradamente en su cara y casi podía oír al rector quejarse con su característico "Jo, Michelle" mientras volvía a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo. A cambio sacó ella el suyo con más discreción y se acercaron a sus objetivos mientras ella se seguía riendo. Akari se había quedado mirándola fijamente, no se atrevería a decírselo y menos aun cuando era algo que Joseph ya le había dicho, pero a él también le gustaba verla reír. Charlaron un rato mientras sus amigos bailaban, y al cabo de un par de canciones Shokichi y Michelle se reunieron también con ellos, jactándose de los trofeos que habían conseguido en forma de evidencias fotográficas de Keiji y Amelia tonteando. Conforme estaban viendo las fotos y comentando la jugada entre ellos, Sheila apareció a su lado, visiblemente inquieta.

\- ¿Dónde está Kanako?- preguntó mirando alrededor con nerviosismo.

\- Allí- indicó Yaeko señalándola, seguía bailando con Joseph-¿Pasa algo?

\- Marcos se ha pasado bebiendo- explicó mordiéndose un labio- Le hemos intentado controlar pero no hacía caso a nadie, ni a Alex- hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Eva, que estaba unos pasos por detrás y tras verla se alejó en la dirección contraria. Al momento vieron como Marcos se acercaba a ellos acompañado por Alex y la alemana- Ha estado cantando "Un elefante se balanceaba " hasta que se ha cansado, ha llegado a 87. Después de eso no dijo nada más- suspiró- Vamos a llevarle a casa, pero no quiere que le vea Kanako. Ha estado a punto de echarse a llorar cuando lo ha pensado.

\- ¿Quién lo va a llevar?- preguntó Akari

\- No sé, supongo que Alex

La decepción en la cara de Yaeko fue patente, o al menos eso le pareció a Akari. Era la primera nochevieja y Año Nuevo que tenía con su novio y aunque empezó bien ya se había visto truncada por los acontecimientos ocurridos. Probablemente tendrían planes para después de la fiesta, si eso también se les estropeaba… Sabía que Alex llevaba días pensando en ello, no hacía más que repetir las ganas que tenía de empezar el año con ella y poder ir a ver el amanecer juntos. Pero si llevaba a Marcos a casa...

\- Ya lo llevo yo- murmuró dirigiéndole una mirada algo triste a Michelle, él también quería estar con ella, pero entendía la situación de Alex y además Marcos también era amigo suyo y casi no le había hecho caso en toda la noche. Tuvo ganas de retractarse de sus palabras pero la mirada agradecida y casi llorosa de Yaeko se lo impidió- Vosotros ya habéis hecho mucho

\- ¿De verdad?- la pregunta vino de Alex, que llegó con Marcos al lado ocultándose en su hombro, pidiendo arrastrando las palabras que no dejasen que Kanako le viese.

\- Claro, tío. Marcos, ven conmigo anda, que volvemos juntos a casa.

\- ¿Y no me verá Kanako?

Los presentes le miraron con algo de lástima conforme se acercaba a él y le abrazaba. Olía a alcohol y estaba claro que la bebida le había afectado, pero no estaba ni de lejos tan borracho como la última vez que había tenido que llevarle a casa en una situación similar, hacía ya prácticamente un mes. De hecho pese a que arrastraba un poco las palabras podía hablar con bastante fluidez. Si preguntasen, Akari diría que estaba más abatido que bebido. Mientras atendía a Marcos y hablaba con Alex, no se percató de los gestos que se intercambiaron Michelle y Shokichi. No vio la mirada que ella le dirigió cargada de sentimiento, ni cómo el rector al percatarse le dio un golpecito con el pie a la rubia señalando con la cabeza en su dirección.

\- Voy a por vuestras cosas- anunció Yaeko

\- Espera, te acompaño

Miró algo extrañada a Michelle un momento, pero no dijo nada y ambas se dirigieron hasta el almacén donde guardaban los abrigos y demás pertenencias de los asistentes a la fiesta. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Joseph y Kanako, que seguían bailando y Alex cubrió un poco a Akari y Marcos por si acaso desviaban la vista en esa dirección. El rubio seguía colgado del cuello de su amigo en común, musitando que se quería ir a casa ya y preguntando por qué no lo estaban haciendo. Por fortuna las chicas no tardaron en hacer aparición y para extrañeza de los presentes, Michelle lo hizo con su abrigo puesto y cargando una pequeña mochila. "Voy con vosotros" anunció, y nadie le pidió una explicación. Akari no obstante pudo sentirse a sí mismo sonreír y tenía claro que no había nadie presente que no se hubiese dado cuenta de la cara de idiota que acababa de poner. Mientras Sheila ayudaba a Marcos a ponerse su abrigo, Akari hizo lo propio con el suyo, sin apartar la mirada de Michelle, la cual se despedía con un abrazo de Eva instándola a que le llamase o mandase un mensaje si necesitaba algo.

Tras esquivar a Kanako y Joseph lo mejor que pudieron, salieron los tres del local tras casi perderse en la marabunta de gente aglomerada en el piso inferior. En la barra estaban Sylvester y un par de camareros que Akari conocía sólo de vista, supondría que de un momento a otro les tocaría a sus amigas volver a trabajar otra vez. Marcos echó a andar entre ellos, cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Soltó un enorme suspiro que alargó lo indecible y finalizó con un quejido en voz baja, Michelle y Akari se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con complicidad. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decirle. Hablarle de la fiesta sería revolver en la herida pero era en lo único en lo que se les ocurría pensar en ese momento. Lo que más necesitaba Marcos era llegar a casa, lavarse un poco esa cara congestionada y llena de restos de lágrimas secas que tenía, y echarse a dormir. Para bien o para mal su cansancio mental parecía estar transformándose en agotamiento físico, y caminaba arrastrando los pies. De hecho había dado ya un par de bostezos probablemente también debido a la somnolencia que le proporcionaba el alcohol. Era buena señal. Con el lío que debía tener en la cabeza en cualquier otra situación sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Akari se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, momento que Marcos aprovechó para apoyarse en él y dejarse arrastrar un poco. Se quejaba por lo bajo de que estaba cansado y quería dormir y no despertarse hasta unos cuantos días después. Tenía los ojos algo llorosos y suspiraba de cuando en cuando. Su cabeza debía de ser un hervidero porque en ocasiones se tensaba de golpe y fruncía el ceño, empezando a tararear una tonadilla en español que Akari no llegaba a entender.

\- _¿Cuántos elefantes llevas ya?_ – al oír a Michelle hablando en español con un marcado acento inglés ambos se quedaron petrificados mirándola. Incluso detuvieron su paseo y la observaron anonadados hasta el punto de hacerla detenerse al sentir que no seguían caminando. Se miraron entre ellos y Akari se encogió de hombros con la más absoluta confusión, ni había entendido lo que preguntó la chica, ni se le ocurría razón alguna por la cual pudiera llegar a conocer el idioma.

\- _Ciento veintinueve _– contestó. Se pasó la mano por la cara emitiendo un lamento- _Quiero dormir- _se quejó frotándose un ojo con la mano- _¿Falta mucho?_

\- _No, no falta mucho-_ se acurrucó en el cuello de su abrigo y se recolocó la mochila- Akari, vamos- instó en vista de que seguía parado en mitad de la acera.

Quería preguntarle cómo es que sabía hablar español, por qué no se lo había dicho y qué le había dicho a Marcos, pero se contuvo. Lo importante en ese momento era llegar a casa y meter a su amigo en la cama. Además, ella le miró fijamente y le sonrió haciéndole un leve gesto con la cabeza en la dirección a su portal, que ya podía verse de lejos. Si subía con ellos a casa ya podría indagar cuando se quedasen a solas.

Una vez en su edificio subieron las escaleras dificultosamente, pues Marcos no dejaba de repetir que estaba muy cansado y que se quedaba a dormir en el portal, que no quería subir tantos pisos. Finalmente Akari lo medio cogió en volandas y lo acabó arrastrando escaleras arriba, no pudiendo reprimir mostrar su exasperación en forma de bufidos. Michelle se reía por lo bajo conforme subía las escaleras por delante de ellos, con las llaves para abrir la puerta en la mano. Al entrar Max se abalanzó sobre su dueño, y el chico pareció despejarse lo suficiente como para abrazar a su perro y rascarle detrás de las orejas, aunque a continuación se tiró en el sofá con el perro al lado y empezó a amodorrarse con la intención de dormir.

\- Marcos, no- reprendió Akari- Tienes que ir a la cama- empezó a tirar de él para obligarle a sentarse. Michelle observaba la escena desde el otro sofá, sobre el cual estaba dejando su abrigo y su mochila, con una expresión divertida marcándole el rostro.

\- La cama está lejos y el sofá está aquí- el japonés resopló y ella decidió intervenir.

\- _Marcos, el traje es de Keiji y lo vas a manchar_\- la miró con atención, parecía mostrarse más receptivo si le hablaban en español –_Y tienes que limpiarte la cara_

_\- Sí, señora_

Empezó a intentar quitarse el traje malamente y Akari acudió en su ayuda para que lo malograse la pobre chaqueta y los pantalones más de lo que ya estaban. No había entendido nada de lo que habían dicho, y se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Michelle coger un pañuelo e irlo a humedecer un poco a la cocina. Cuando volvió él ya había conseguido ayudar a Marcos con la chaqueta y la corbata y las estaba recogiendo. Marcos los observaba a los dos con la mirada algo perdida y bastante adormilado, volviendo a bostezar otra vez. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro qué tenía más el pobre chico, si borrachera o cansancio. Michelle se inclinó un poco sobre él y empezó a limpiarle el desastre que tenía en la cara con cuidado. Marcos se quedó mirándola fijamente, y sin atreverse a moverse desvió sus ojos un momento hacia Akari, que salía de su cuarto tras haber dejado allí su chaleco, corbata y zapatos.

\- ¿Es así cómo se siente tener padres?-

Pese a que sus últimas palabras habían sido en su lengua natal, la pregunta fue en el idioma común para los tres. Akari se paralizó un momento, pero no tanto como Michelle, que se quedó blanca. Marcos no volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero los miraba cuestionándolos, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta. Cuando se vio capaz de reaccionar le acarició la cabeza, y pese a que habitualmente el chico era muy reticente a ello pues se quejaba de que le despeinaban, esta vez se dejó.

\- Ve a dormir, mañana estarás mejor

Akari le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hasta su habitación, ayudándole a desprenderse también de los pantalones que Keiji le había dejado y arropándole. Max entró con ellos y se subió en la cama junto a su legítimo dueño, que se acurrucó contra él. Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta ligeramente entreabierta y se encontró a Michelle sentada en el sofá, parecía afectada por algo. Se acomodó a su lado y la miró con curiosidad, apoyando una mano en su brazo para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias- se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se topó la rosa de Iván, que se quitó con cuidado y la depositó en la mesita frente al sofá- Es sólo que me ha marcado eso que ha dicho Marcos. A veces me olvido de que estos chicos han crecido sin padres, y pienso en los míos y cómo me sentiría si no los tuviese y…- Se pasó las manos por la cara arrepintiéndose en el último momento- Oh mierda. El maquillaje- chascó la lengua, limpiándose los dedos en el pañuelo humedecido que había utilizado un momento antes en el mexicano- Bueno, ya da igual. ¿Me puedo quitar los zapatos?

\- Sí, sí, claro.

\- Buf, me están machacando los pies, tienen demasiado tacón- dejó los zapatos en el suelo y se acomodó hacia atrás en el sofá, masajeándose las piernas. Akari hizo lo mismo y se apoyó en el respaldo, estirando los brazos por encima del mismo y emitiendo un quejido. No fue hasta que se sentó que se percató de lo cansado que estaba - ¿Puedo?

La miró y se la encontró estirando las piernas y acercándolas a su regazo. Evidentemente que se había fijado en lo bonitas que eran muchas veces antes, y más con ese vestido y esas medias semitransparentes que llevaba ese día. Pero no era lo mismo verlas cuando caminaba que como en ese momento, con ella recostada en su sofá y ese ceñido vestido arremangándose y dejando casi la totalidad de sus muslos al descubierto. Tenía tantas ganas de agarrar esas piernas y sobretodo de sentirlas alrededor de su cintura mientras la besaba... Pero en esos momentos estaba tan cansado que, pese a todo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tumbarse a su lado y dormitar los dos en el sofá hasta la mañana siguiente. Akari asintió dándole permiso y ella estiró sus piernas sobre él, apoyándolas en su regazo. Se acomodó algo más en el sofá, casi tumbándose cuán larga era y él apoyó la mano en la parte anterior de una de las piernas de Michelle, por debajo de la rodilla, acariciándola distraídamente con la yema de los dedos.

\- Sabes español- afirmó más que cuestionó, mirándola fijamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los abrió al escucharle dirigirse a ella.

\- ¿Mmm?- se rascó un ojo, el desaguisado que se había hecho en la cara con el maquillaje ya no tenía remedio, pero por alguna razón le resultaba adorable verla así- Sí. Aquí es prácticamente segunda lengua- explicó- Aprendí un poco en el colegio e instituto y luego seguí por mi cuenta. No lo hablo muy bien pero puedo leerlo y escribirlo decentemente.

\- Se te ve cansada

\- Lo estoy- rió- A ti también.

\- También lo estoy- desvió la mirada al suelo y se aclaró la garganta. Quería hablar en voz baja para no despertar a Marcos y estaba empezando a subir el tono sin darse cuenta- Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres

\- No, mejor no. Hoy no- clavó sus ojos en él hasta el punto de conseguirle hacerse sentir un poco cohibido- No sería muy adecuado.

\- Yo me quedé en tu casa

\- Lo sé, y en otra situación aceptaría. Pero hoy…hoy han pasado muchas cosas.

\- Demasiadas cosas- se miraron un momento sin decir nada. Él seguía deslizando sus dedos suavemente por su pierna y Michelle siguió sin dar muestra de desagrado- Me pregunto que habrá sido al final de Kanako.

\- No lo sé, espero que Joe no le haya dicho nada raro- se pasó las manos por la cara soltando un quejido- Y Eva ¿cómo estará Eva?

\- Ahora parecía que estaba mejor

\- Gran parte era fachada. La tenías que haber visto por la tarde, Akari.- suspiró- Estaba tan triste ¡Vaya mierda!- se quejó al volverse a ver las manos llenas de maquillaje otra vez- Voy a quitarme esta porquería y así aprovecho para cambiarme.

La vio levantarse y cargarse al hombro la pequeña mochila que había traído desde _La Cucaracha_ antes de meterse en el baño. No tardó en notar su ausencia no sólo por la falta del calor de sus piernas en su regazo, sino por el hueco que quedó en el sofá. Se había sentido tan cómodo con ella que notaba un peso en el estómago al pensar que en un rato se iría y no volvería a verla en días. Se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo entero lamentarse, aprovecharía para cambiarse él también. Entró en su cuarto y sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta se deshizo de su traje y lo colgó de una percha fuera del armario, para que se airease. La camisa no tendría más remedio que echarla a lavar. Justo acababa de ponerse los pantalones del pijama y tenía la camiseta del mismo en la mano cuando vio a Michelle asomarse a la puerta de su habitación. Ya no estaba maquillada y debía haberse quitado las lentillas pues llevaba las gafas. No se había deshecho de su recogido, pero sí había quitado los adornos del mismo. Pese a que su cara de cansancio era aún más patente en ese momento, la chica seguía pareciéndole la más bonita de todas las que conocía.

\- Akari, necesito ayuda.

\- Oh, claro. Pasa- le indicó con un gesto, olvidando momentáneamente la camiseta que tenía en la mano y que volvió a dejar encima de la cama. Juraría que podía sentir la mirada de Michelle estudiándole, pero lo atribuyó a su desbocada imaginación

\- Necesito que me desabroches el vestido.

Sintió que algo estuvo a punto de romperse en su interior, concretamente algo llamado "autocontrol". Tragó saliva. Incluso durante un momento se olvidó de respirar y no se dio cuenta hasta que le sobrevino un ataque de tos. En su cabeza las palabras de Michelle se habían traducido como "desnúdame", y lo haría gustoso. De hecho y pese a su agotamiento todos sus sentidos se habían encendido de repente y las ganas de tirarla sobre la cama y arrancarle el vestido a mordiscos se hicieron tan palpables que empezaron a sudarle las manos. Ella se acercó a él y se giró, dándole la espalda. Se secó las palmas en el pantalón y acercó sus dedos a los botones, pero le temblaba el pulso. Vamos. No podía ser tan difícil. Si antes los había abrochado no tendría que haber problema en ser capaz de desabrocharlos. Pero la tenía ahí, delante de él mientras la ayudaba a desprenderse de su vestido, dejando gracias a su recogido esa impoluta nuca que tanto le atraía totalmente al descubierto. Y por si fuera poco sabía que en cuanto desabrochase esa fila de botones no habría nada entre él y la piel de Michelle, pues ella misma le había confirmado que no llevaba sujetador, además de ser evidente por la espalda de encaje del vestido que la piel bajo el mismo estaba completamente desnuda. _No, otra vez no por favor_ pensó al notar a su miembro despertar en el interior de su pijama al desabrochar el primer botón. Esos pantalones no eran como los del traje, si volvía a tener una erección o un amago de la misma como unas horas antes, esta vez ella lo notaría sin atisbo alguno de duda.

Cogió aire y lo dejó escapar poco a poco, notando su respiración temblorosa. Rozó con sus yemas sin querer la suave piel del cuello de la mujer que había frente a él y se revolvió nervioso en el sitio. Desabrochó otro par de botones más con una lentitud pasmosa. No lo hacía a propósito, de hecho cuanto más tiempo tardaba más le costaba controlar el impulso de lanzarse sobre su nuca y lamerla, pero sentía sus dedos torpes y se le estaba dificultado la operación. Y desde luego el que ella no dijese nada y tal sólo el sonido de su profunda respiración pudiese oírse, no le estaban ayudando a calmarse ni a centrar la mente en otras cosas que no fuese pensar las ganas que tenía de llenar de besos su columna vertebral desde un nacimiento bajo el cráneo, hasta su fin en el coxis. Uno a uno fue desabrochando esos pequeños botones forrados en rojo que se le resbalaban de entre los dedos una y otra vez. Juraría que Michelle se había acercado un poco a él, o quizás había sido él mismo, no lo tenía claro, pero la distancia que los separaba era menos que cuando comenzó la operación.

\- ¿C-Cómo pensabas quitártelo tú sola?- le tembló un poco la voz e intentó disimularlo. Ojalá no le mirase, si lo hacía seguro que iba a notar de una forma u otra que estaba tan excitado que finalmente su entrepierna había tomado vida propia y se mantenía erecta bajo la fina tela del pantalón de su pijama

\- Contorsionismo…- le soltó. La oyó carraspear- O quizás fuerza bruta, ya cosería los botones luego.

\- ¡Michelle! E-estropearías el vestido- tragó saliva con dificultad- Y es una pena, es muy bonito y te queda…MUY BIEN

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared al darse cuenta de la manera en la que enfatizó las últimas palabras de su frase. Ni siquiera lo había hecho a propósito. La oyó reírse un poco por lo bajo. Si se lo tomaba de esa forma suponía que no era una mala señal así que él también dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa. No obstante, las leves carcajadas de ambos se cortaron de golpe al escuchar a alguien hablar. Akari apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cintura de Michelle casi inconscientemente, atrayéndola un poco hacia sí mismo. Ambos se quedaron en expectativa, agudizando el oído a la espera de escuchar algo más. Se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos, manteniéndose en esa postura unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no había nadie rondando por la casa.

\- Marcos a veces habla en sueños- explicó aún agarrándola y mirando hacia abajo, cruzando sus ojos con los de ella, que tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba en su dirección. Ella asintió

\- Creo que ya me apaño sola- musitó algo nerviosa, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja – Ahora salgo.

Y en cuanto la vio salir, Akari tuvo de que sentarse en su cama un momento respirando profundamente e intentando tranquilizarse para conseguir bajar la patente hinchazón de su miembro viril.

Michelle, ya encerrada en el baño, se miraba a sí misma en el espejo una mueca de casi horror en la cara ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pedirle eso? No lo había pensado, necesitaba ayuda, su propósito de año Nuevo había sido confiar en él cuando la necesitase y su reacción había sido inmediata. Y ahí estaba, con las mejillas arreboladas, su bajo vientre ardiendo y sintiéndose palpitar con las ganas de volver a esa habitación a resolver la tensión sexual que llevaban meses arrastrando. Se lavó de nuevo la cara y se obligó a calmarse, deprendiéndose de su vestido rojo y enfundándose en los leggings y jersey que había llevado a casa de las chicas cuando quedaron para arreglarse . Cogió aire y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas, intentando sustituir la imagen de Akari descamisado acariciando su espalda y sus piernas que no dejaba de repetirse en ese momento. Giró la cabeza recolocando las vértebras de su cuello y salió.

Al hacerlo, Akari estaba sentado en el sofá de nuevo, bostezando. Tras dejar su mochila con su abrigo se acomodó a su lado, pero esta vez se sentó normal. Sabía que debería irse a su casa, tenía que dejarle descansar y además le preocupaba un poco como podía evolucionar las cosas de quedarse un rato más con él, pero estaba realmente cómoda y de daba mucha pereza irse. No obstante…estiró el brazo hasta la mesita para agarrar su teléfono móvil y llamar a un taxi cuando este empezó a vibrar, una, dos tres veces…El chico la miró con curiosidad y de hecho ella abrió los mensajes con cierta preocupación, nunca nadie se ponía en contacto con ella a esas horas. No obstante cuando abrió los mensajes no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Era Amelia, que había acompañado a Keiji a casa porque estaba borracho y no sabía qué hacer, porque no quería dejarle solo pero le daba mucho corte quedarse sin permiso. Contestó y se acurrucó un poco contra Akari, tirando de su camiseta para que leyese la pantalla y preguntándole su opinión. Tras ello, se acordó de las fotografías que había sacado de la pareja en cuestión mientras bailaba con Shokichi, y se las enseñó también. Los dos coincidieron en que el sermón que iban a aprovechar para echarle a Keiji iba a ser apoteósico. Michelle aprovechó y le envió la prueba del delito a los dos implicados de forma individual, le gustaría verle las caras al descubrir las fotografías, pero de momento se conformaría con imaginárselo.

Siguieron viendo fotos un rato más, hasta que Michelle pudo notar un peso extra sobre ella y se percató de que la respiración de Akari era más profunda de lo normal. Se había quedado dormido apoyado en su hombro. No pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa asomase a sus labios, le enredó los dedos en el pelo una única vez para a continuación levantarse y llamar a un taxi. Mientras se ponía el abrigo y la mochila el chico fue deslizándose poco a poco por la superficie del sofá, despertándose de golpe al chocar su cabeza contra los cojines. Miró a su alrededor con la más absoluta confusión y rascándose los ojos, bostezando abiertamente.

\- Me voy ya- le comunicó- Que te estás quedando dormido

\- Puedes quedarte- murmuró con la voz somnolienta y levantándose a duras penas del sofá- De verdad.

\- Ya he llamado a un taxi, pero gracias-

Se acercó a la puerta y él la siguió, arrastrando los pies y con claras muestras de estar aún medio dormido por dentro. Se paró delante de ella y se miraron, e hizo lo que le habría gustado hacer tras la cuenta atrás pero se contuvo en vista de la presencia de sus amigos. Le rodeó el cuello y le abrazó, de forma similar a cómo lo había hecho una semana atrás en casa de Shokichi. Él tardó de nuevo un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente la rodeó de la cintura y la apretó contra él. El gesto no duró más que unos segundos, pero fue todo el tiempo que necesitó para notar una sensación agradable recorriéndole el cuerpo. Tenía ya la mano en el pomo de la puerta para marcharse cuando Akari la llamó en un susurro y se dio la vuelta. Sin previo aviso, el chico la agarró por los hombros y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Tierno, lento y suave, pero sobretodo, nervioso.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Michelle

\- Feliz año nuevo, Akari – se llevó la mano a la mejilla- Gracias por hacerme empezar bien el año

Y tras despedirse, se fue.

Akari cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella profiriendo un nuevo bostezo. Estaba agotado y muerto de sueño, pero ante todo, estaba radiante de felicidad. Se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto cuando pudo divisar a Marcos apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del suyo, con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos. El rato que llevaba durmiendo parecía haberle sentado bien y tenía mucha mejor cara. No obstante en esos momentos Akari no se alegraba precisamente de verlo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo llevaría allí. No obstante carraspeó e intentó que su vergüenza se notase lo menos posible. Lamentablemente, su cara teñida de rojo lo delataba.

\- ¿Esta vez no vas a salir corriendo?

\- No- sentenció- Ni esta vez, ni ninguna otra.

Y con la firme decisión de no volver nunca más a huir de Michelle ni de nada relacionado con ella se metió en la cama. Porque aunque siempre se diga que cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor, realmente lo mejor, está por venir.


	58. Un vaso de agua ofrecido con una sonrisa

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¿A quién no le ha emborrachado un amigo alguna vez? La movidita fiesta de Nochevieja en La Cucaracha ha dejado tras de sí demasiadas cosas para recordar y puede que algunos incluso necesiten una pequeña ayudita para acordarse de todo. **

**Tras haberse emborrachado por primera vez en la fiesta engañado por Shokichi, Keiji se despierta en su casa confuso, aturdido y, sobre todo, experimentando los efectos de una resaca por primera vez en su vida. Pero la fortuna le sonríe y, por suerte para él, tendrá alguien a su lado para sobrellevarlo mejor. ¿Sabéis ya quién es?**

**En el próximo capítulo nuestros chicos tendrán que echarle valor y reencontrarse con lo que dejaron pendiente en Nochevieja. Puede que alguno descubra que la nieve no esté tan fría, según quién te la lance.**

**\- Título: Un vaso de agua ofrecido con una sonrisa sabe mejor****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 10635  
\- Personajes: Keiji y Amelia**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Un vaso de agua ofrecido con una sonrisa sabe mejor**

Todos lo sabían menos él. El despertar de Keiji iba a ser horrible. Y, efectivamente, así fue.

Cuando despertó lo único que podía sentir era un intenso dolor de cabeza, así que ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Era como si tuviese puesto un casco de entrenamiento excesivamente pequeño y además le estuvieran dando golpes contra él sin parar. Iba a soltar un lamento en voz baja, pero notaba la boca pastosa y con un regusto desagradable. En el momento en el que su cerebro fue consciente de sus papilas gustativas, su estómago dio una sacudida haciéndose notar y sintió nauseas. Estaba enfermo claramente, muy enfermo, no podía ser de otra forma. Quizá debería intentar dormir un poco más y darle a su cuerpo el reposo que parecía necesitar, si se le pasaban las ganas de vomitar. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero no estaría de más saberlo. Toda su musculatura protestó sonoramente cuando alargó el brazo buscando su mesita, donde apretaría el botón de su reloj despertador para que le mostrase la hora. Su estado de confusión se acentuó cuando no solo no encontró la mesita, sino que además su cama no parecía tener fin. Dormía en una cama de matrimonio, así que supuso que estaba en una orilla y la mesita que buscaba estaba al lado opuesto. Abrió un ojo con mucha dificultad, pero reinaba la oscuridad absoluta. Qué raro, él nunca cerraba del todo la persiana de su cuarto, por lo que, aunque fuese de noche, entraba la luz de las farolas. Tampoco cerraba nunca la puerta, vivía solo a fin de cuentas, pero también parecía estar cerrada. Al intentar girarse para llegar a la otra mesita y, por raro que sonase, conseguir orientarse, su mano chocó contra el cabecero de la cama, consiguiendo que emitiese un pequeño quejido de dolor, del cual se arrepintió enseguida al sentir un pinchazo en la cabeza le revolvió el estómago.

El golpe había conseguido al fin desvelarle del todo. Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y sus embotados sentidos le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba medio destapado. Solía tener un sueño muy tranquilo, no entendía que estaba pasando y además de sentirse morir, tenía frío. Palpó a su alrededor buscando algo de abrigo, pero solo encontró la sábana, que se echó por encima sin dudarlo. Volvió a buscar los límites de su cama, también con los pies hasta que notó el aire, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que estaba tumbado en diagonal. Tras orientarse y, con dificultad, colocar la almohada en su sitio, respiró pesadamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le iba a estallar la cabeza, notaba la boca asquerosa y tenía ganas de vomitar, pero rezó para que se le pasase. No se veía capaz de levantarse hasta el baño. La oscuridad de su habitación no le permitía saber si era de día o de noche. Con suerte sería de madrugada y podría volver a dormir. Tumbado de lado, estiró el brazo, esta vez sí, hacia la mesita y pulsó el botón. La luz de los números, aunque tenue, se clavó en sus ojos que cerró en un acto reflejo. Una nueva náusea le hizo llevarse la mano a la boca. Se obligó a relajarse. No podía ser correcta la hora que había visto. Pulsó de nuevo el interruptor del dispositivo. Eran las once de la mañana. ¿Por qué era tan tarde? Intentó levantarse al momento, apoyando un brazo en la cama, pero en el instante en el que trataba de incorporarse, una sonora arcada le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Volvió a tumbarse intentando respirar con calma conteniendo otro espasmo de su esófago y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, iniciando un ligero temblor en todo él al notarse helado. Estaba realmente mal. ¿Cuándo había enfermado? Hizo memoria. Su mente se encontraba en una neblina turbulenta. Recordaba a Amelia preciosa, hablar con Shokichi, estar muy feliz, y hablar en japonés. También bailar con… Sintió que se le oprimía el pecho. Había bailado con Amelia. No es que le importase, de hecho creía habérselo pasado bien, pero recordaba bailar mucho. De hecho… ¿por qué la mayoría de sus confusos recuerdos eran con ella?

Por si todo esto no fuese suficiente, sintió la necesidad de vaciar la vejiga. Y de beber con urgencia. Su mente empezaba a duras penas a aclararse y cuando más recordaba, más empezaba a notar que se hundía en un pozo de desesperación. Ahora recordaba decirle a Amelia que estaba guapa, porque es verdad, lo estaba, no tenía inconveniente en decírselo… el problema es que recordaba decírselo una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y decírselo a sus amigos también, a todos ellos. Le estaba costando organizar la sucesión de eventos en su cabeza en orden cronológico, y eso, junto al hecho de notar lagunas de algunos momentos empezaba agobiarle muchísimo. Necesitaba levantarse, poner en orden sus ideas y hablar con Shok… ¡no! ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle a su amigo qué había pasado con Amelia? ¡Se moriría de vergüenza! quizá Michelle… Maldita sea, si al menos no le doliese tanto la cabeza…

Estaba muy destemplado y era tarde. Tenía que levantarse ya. Tras desprenderse de la sábana que le cubría, con un enorme esfuerzo, se sentó al borde de la cama. Estar a oscuras no estaba ayudándole. Tenía que llegar al interruptor de la luz y procurarse unos pantalones, una sudadera y seguramente coger el yukata que tenía para estar en casa. Al levantarse al fin e intentar andar, una nueva arcada le hizo trastabillar. En su intento por recuperar el equilibrio, dio un manotazo al armario, a la cual se aferró como pudo, pero el ruido que él mismo había provocado le taladró la cabeza. Doblado sobre sí mismo, agarrado al mueble con una mano y la otra en la cara, emitió un débil quejido. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Él era un hombre sano. Se tomó un instante para recuperarse tomando aire a grandes y lentas bocanadas.

Y en ese mismo momento, dos golpes suaves en su puerta acompañados de una voz preocupada al otro lado, le cortaron la respiración.

\- ¿Keiji…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

La persona autora de la llamada llevaba unas horas despierta planteándose si era la fortuna o la mala suerte la que le había llevado a pasar la noche en casa de Keiji Onizuka, y no precisamente con él, sino que había dormido en su sofá, aun con su vestido de fiesta y sin su querido Sauron cerca.

Además si le preguntasen por la fiesta de fin de año, tampoco tendría claro qué decir respecto a cómo se lo había pasado. Desde luego podía afirmar sin ningún tipo de dudas que no se parecía a ninguna Nochevieja que había pasado hasta entonces, pero tampoco lo había pasado mal. Lo que no sabía era cómo sentirse respecto a que Keiji se hubiese pasado toda la noche repitiéndole a ella misma y a sus amigos lo guapa que estaba. Lo achacaba simplemente a su borrachera y se culpaba a sí misma por no haberle pedido a Shokichi más insistentemente que no le dejase beber tanto. Por la misma razón había acabado hablando con él de si llevaba o no sujetador, y era la causa de que le hubiese dicho "_Amiria kawaii_" insistentemente. Pero entonces recordaba el momento de la cuenta atrás, cómo su mano fría había reposado en la cara ardiendo de Keiji, y le había felicitado el año con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, o cómo había bailado con él, una canción tras otra, hasta que casi literalmente estuvo demasiado cansada para tenerse en pie. Creería que todo había sido un hermoso sueño fruto de sus ganas de tontear con él, pero Michelle les había estado sacando fotos a escondidas y en su móvil estaba la prueba en forma de reportaje fotográfico de los dos bailando. Aún podía sentir la mano del boxeador en su cadera, atrayéndola hacia él, o su voz suave volviendo a decir "_Amiria kawaii_" casi para él mismo, o pidiéndole que, por favor, siguiese bailando con él. Aunque sin duda, de todo lo que hablaron, la frase que conseguía que todavía le temblasen las piernas fue cuando le dijo "Gracias por venir, Amiria, cuando estoy contigo no me siento solo". Consiguió reunir el valor para preguntarle por qué, pero lo único que dijo fue simplemente "No sé, porque estoy feliz". En ese momento lo vio. Quería abrazarle y que esos brazos que entonces solo la sujetaban, rodeasen su cuerpo completamente. Quería saber por qué con ella no se sentía solo. No quería que acabase la noche. No quería irse a su casa. No quería alejarse de él.

Pero nada podía advertirle sobre lo que pasaría a continuación.

Todas las fiestas se acaban en algún momento, y llegó la hora de retirarse. Akari, Michelle y Marcos hacía un buen rato que se habían ido. A Eva y Sheila iban a buscarlas porque se quedaban en casa de ésta última. Alex se iba a ir con Yaeko y Kanako. Joseph había llevado coche, y se ofreció a acercar a Shokichi a su casa. Honestamente, pensó que el rector se encargaría de su amigo, pero aún recordaba la cara de incredulidad que había puesto cuando el hombre, muy sonriente y con voz cantarina le comentó que "Keiji va a necesitar alguien que le cuide mañana" mientras montaba en el coche del rubio. Por su parte, Joseph se despidió con la mano y comentó algo que sonaba a "Que beba mucha agua", y al momento, los dos se alejaron. Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encontró a solas con Keiji de madrugada caminando hacia su casa.

Le intimidaba un poco estar en la calle a esas horas, así que, pensando que nadie la culparía por ello, fue agarrada al brazo de Keiji, que no parecía ser muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En su lugar, el pelirrojo se quejaba de que él quería bailar un poco más y de la sed que tenía. Ella estaba cansadísima, le dolían los pies por los zapatos, tenía ganas de quitarse el vestido, desmaquillase, poder rascarse los ojos cansados y frotarse la cara a gusto, pero no se fiaba dejando al boxeador a su suerte. Llegaron a su portal antes de lo que se imaginaba. Tras un pequeño momento de pánico en el que Keiji parecía no encontrar sus llaves, tuvo que acabar quitándoselas de la mano y abrir ella misma la puerta. Vaciló un instante, pero no se sentiría a gusto si no le veía en su casa. Buscó el botón de la luz y al momento él se encaminó a las escaleras. Le sujetó por el brazo.

\- No. Vamos en ascensor, por favor. – Pidió. De lo que menos ganas tenía era de subir escaleras.

\- Pero Amiiiriaaa… - Dijo con una sonrisa. – Ahí es más rápido. – Le dijo señalándolas.

\- Estoy cansada Keiji. – Él le miró sin entender mientras pulsaba el botón que llamaba al ascensor. – Me duelen los pies.

\- ¿Te duele? – Frunció el ceño contrariado y al momento sonrió. - ¿Te llevo en brazos?

\- ¿Eh…? – Se sintió enrojecer. – No, no, no. No hace falta. – Respondió atropelladamente. Imaginarse llevada por él en volandas era demasiado para ella. – Vamos, que ya podemos pasar.

Tras darle un pequeño tirón para que la siguiese, se apresuró a entrar en el aparato con Keiji. Apretó el botón del piso que le indicó él y se permitió reposar contra la pared del ascensor mientras miraba el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Estaba agotada. Su maquillaje estaba sufriendo las horas transcurridas y el rostro alcoholizado de Keiji era más que evidente. Además la luz blanquecina del ascensor no hacía más que acentuar todo ello. Entonces su mirada se cruzó con la del pelirrojo que se la devolvió con una sonrisa a través del espejo y luego directamente. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el dorso de los dedos de Keiji en su cara, una vez más.

\- Amiria está roja.

\- Keiji…

Era agónico. No podía hacerle todo eso que tanto le gustaba en ese estado, porque no podía, no debía, aprovecharse. Pero pese a ello, cerró los ojos un momento y se apoyó en esa mano cálida. El timbre que indicaba la llegada a su piso llegó endemoniadamente rápido. Reticente, abrió los ojos y salió del ascensor seguida por Keiji, que le indicó su portal. Con manos temblorosas, y notando la presencia del pelirrojo a su espalda, muy cerca de ella, fue probando las llaves hasta dar con la correcta. Estaba a punto de entrar en casa del hombre de sus sueños, que además estaba borracho y especialmente cariñoso con ella, todo ello con un traje de fiesta y a sabiendas de que sus amigos estaban al tanto de todo. Al segundo intento y tras dos vueltas de llave, la puerta se abrió. Tragó saliva con dificultad y entró, con Keiji siguiéndola como un corderito.

El suelo era de parquet. Vio a Keiji quitarse la chaqueta, dar la luz y descalzarse automáticamente. Se apresuró a imitarle, agradeciendo enormemente el descanso al quitarse los tacones. El pelirrojo parecía sorprendido de estar en su propia casa, y se encaminó al baño, por lo que se encontró sola en medio del pequeño salón comedor. La casa del boxeador era considerablemente más pequeña que la suya. Tenía una pequeña sección para la cocina, una mesa con dos sillas, el sofá y, lo más ostentoso, una televisión enorme. Sonrió recordando que a él también le gustaba ver películas. Al fondo una puerta corredera daba a la habitación. Tenía una curiosidad morbosa por ver cómo era el lugar donde dormía, aunque supuso que mantendría el estilo sobrio y sencillo del resto de la casa. Oyó la cisterna del baño y volvió a la realidad. Keiji se acercó a ella sonriente.

\- Amiriaaa. – Llamó alegremente.

\- Ah… ehh… esto… ¿t-te importa s-si v-voy a…?

Sin siquiera atreverse a mirarle o acabar la frase, agarró su bolso y se encerró en el baño. Además de vaciar la vejiga necesitaba un momento para pensar. No le parecía bien dejar a Keiji solo. Al día siguiente iba a tener una resaca de las que hacen época, e iba a encontrarse muy mal. Además Shokichi contaba con ella para hacerse cargo, o algo así, pero tampoco le parecía ético quedarse sin más. Podía preguntarle a Keiji si le importaba, pero después de estar tan cariñoso toda la noche le aterraba que le pidiese que se fuese a su casa. Sin saber qué hacer, cogió su móvil, puso en situación a Michelle y le pidió su opinión. Tras hacer uso del retrete y lavarse las manos, leyó la respuesta con ansiedad. Le recomendó que bebiese agua si no estaba dormido aún, y que si no le importaba, que se quedase con él, porque era su primera borrachera y se iba a levantar muy mal. También se ofreció a ir si le incomodaba mucho, pero que si aceptaba ella, mejor. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Que si le importa quedarse bajo el mismo techo que Keiji? Le preocupaba bastante más contener las ganas de meterse con él en la cama aunque solo fuese para dormir.

Cuando volvió al salón, se encontró a Keiji sentado en el sofá cabeceando. En la mesita de café había una botella, un vaso mediado de agua y otro vacío. Al verla sonrió, pero empezaba a notarse lo cansado que estaba.

\- _Amiria kawaii_. – Dijo en tono tierno. Al mirar a la mesa cogió su vaso y dio otro trago. – Tengo sed. ¿Amiria tiene sed? Yo echo agua a Amiria.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. – Se adelantó sujetándole la mano con la que agarraba la botella. Se había fijado que además de en el vaso, había un poco de agua alrededor del mismo, por lo que no le pareció buena idea. – Me la echo yo. Bebe un poco más tú también.

Volvió a llenar los dos recipientes y se sentó a su lado, dando un par de tragos largos. También lo necesitaba. Keiji tras prácticamente vaciar el suyo, se recostó sobre el respaldo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y amodorrándose. Amelia se giró hacia él, deleitándose con su rostro un momento, ahora que sus ojos negros no la cuestionaban, antes de hablarle.

\- Keiji. – Llamó con voz suave. – Keiji. – Insistió agitándole un poco. Él abrió los ojos y la miró un poco sorprendido. – Tienes que escucharme, ¿vale? – Esperaba que no pusiese resistencia, pero acostumbrada a tratar con su amiga Xi borracha, era mejor asegurarse.

\- Siempre escucho a Amiria. Amiria es muy lista. – Arrastraba las palabras por el cansancio, pero su expresión pedía un beso a gritos. Carraspeó para concentrarse antes de continuar.

\- E-es hora de dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí. Estoy cansado. – Bostezó.

\- Pues a dormir. – Se levantó y Keiji la imitó.

Entonces le miró. Estaba en traje. Si le dejaba entrar solo, era probable que se tumbase en la cama tal cual estaba y estropearía la ropa, además de que estaría incomodísimo. Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un rojo intenso. Tendría que pedirle que se lo quitase. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente mirándole de arriba abajo. Era fácil. Solo tenía que pedirle que fuese a su cuarto y se pusiese un pijama… ¿no? No era que quisiera verle sin ropa… Vale, sí, quería verle desnudo. No se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Keiji con el pecho al aire saltando a la comba con el sudor empapando su cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión era por su bien. Además tampoco iba a verle. Le mandaría a su cuarto y ya está. Eso es.

\- K-Keiji. – El boxeador la miró intrigado. – T-tienes q-que quitarte el traje, ¿vale? – Le pareció que asentía con una expresión inocente. Era una pervertida. ¿Qué diferencia había con pedirle que se desnudase? – Así que ve a tu…

No pudo acabar la frase. Al momento Keiji había empezado a quitarse con cierta dificultad la chaqueta del traje, que tiró al sofá como si tal cosa. Ella la cogió, la colocó bien, y al girarse perdió el aliento. Hipnotizada, comprobó cómo, con manos torpes y bostezando, tiraba de su corbata. Era un gesto normal, de hecho, bastante deslucido dado el sueño que tenía, pero le resultaba sexy de alguna forma. Entonces, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Lentamente, luchando contra cada botón. No debería estar mirándole, pero no podía apartar la vista con cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Quería acercarse a él y ayudarle, arrancarle todos los botones, la camisa, y pasear las manos por ese cuerpo que parecía tan cálido y acogedor. Keiji no era consciente de que estaba devorando con los ojos, y lo prefería así. Tampoco habría sabido justificar de otra forma su mirada lujuriosa. Se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando cómo se estaba mordiendo el labio y puso el otro brazo bajo su pecho. La camisa siguió el mismo camino que la chaqueta dejando su torso y brazos al descubierto. Un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Si se abalanzase sobre él y le besase, y hasta le follase, seguro que nadie se lo echaría en cara. Keiji llevó las manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlos también, y reaccionó. Acortó las distancias entre ellos y le posó la mano en el brazo. Él la miró confuso.

\- En… en... en… en t-t-tu cuarto, Keiji. – Consiguió decir. Intentaba mirarle a la cara pero su mirada bajaba a su pecho continuamente. Estaba cerca, medio desnudo y le olía. Y olía demasiado bien. – P-pero antes... d-déjame una m-manta, ¿vale? – Le soltó al fin lentamente, dejando que sus dedos rozasen su brazo todo lo posible.

\- ¿Amiria tiene frío? – Se encogió de hombros asintiendo sin mirarle. Más bien estaba caliente, pero ese era otro tema, la manta le haría falta para dormir. – Yo tengo manta para Amiria.

Se dio la vuelta encaminándose a su cuarto y ella le siguió. Amelia perdió el aliento observando su espalda y preguntándose si conseguiría hacerle estremecer si pasaba sus dedos por ella, acariciándole. Ajeno a la corriente de sus pensamientos, Keiji abrió el armario y Amelia siguió observando su espalda y hombros bien torneados mientras se estiraba a la balda superior hasta coger una manta cuidadosamente doblada, que le tendió con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, y como ya estaba en su cuarto, siguió quitándose los pantalones. Amelia se giró dándole una intimidad que él no pareció apreciar.

\- D-deberías ponerte una camiseta. – Surgió Amelia aún de espaldas. – Y m-meterte en la cama. No cojas frío.

\- Amiria es buena chica.

\- No, no lo soy. – Murmuró para sí. Si supiera la de cosas que quería hacerle en ese momento, no pensaría lo mismo. – Tú sí eres bueno, Keiji.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta remoloneando y mirando de refilón mientras el boxeador luchaba con el edredón. Negros. Sus calzoncillos eran negros. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos hasta que le oyó meterse al fin en la cama. Cuando se giró, Keiji ya se había acomodado con expresión relajada y apretó la manta contra ella. Reparó en que tenía la persiana abierta y la cerró del todo antes de volver a la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Keiji.

\- Buenas… noches… Amiria…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró profundamente, planteándose seriamente si lo que acababa de hacer había sido un acto de bondad o estupidez por no aprovecharse. Bondad. Pensaría que era bondad, o nada le impediría volver a ese cuarto y acurrucarse a su lado. Tras intentar desmaquillarse en el baño como pudo con un poco de agua y papel higiénico para quitarse lo que pudo, se acomodó en el sofá con uno de los cojines que tenía. Sabía que no iba a pasar la mejor noche de su vida, pero el cansancio, junto con el cúmulo de emociones, la venció en cuanto cerró los ojos.

Despertó horriblemente pronto al notar la sensación de vacío cuando, dormida, intentó girarse y casi se cae. Se reacomodó como pudo para seguir durmiendo, pero tras el susto y recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en un sofá que ni siquiera era el suyo y sin su querido perro cerca, le resultó imposible. Se quedó tumbada en la cama presa de una ansiedad creciente. Estaba en una casa que no era la suya, en la que se había quedado sin permiso, con Keiji durmiendo al otro lado de la pared que la separaba de la habitación. Tras lo cariñoso que había estado, se levantaría hecho polvo y, muy probablemente recordando todo lo que había pasado anoche. ¿Cómo demonios iba a mirarle a la cara?

Suspiró profundamente recolocándose la manta. Al menos el sofá era cómodo. Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de café buscando su móvil. Eran poco más de las ocho y media de la mañana. Resopló. Sabía que Keiji madrugaba normalmente, al igual que ella, pero con lo tarde que habían llegado y en su estado dudaba que fuese a levantarse pronto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía mensajes en su servicio de mensajería instantánea. Después de hablar con Michelle estaba tan cansada que no se preocupó en mirar las notificaciones. Descubrió con horror las fotos que les habían hecho a escondidas. Dios, su cara de cuánto le gustaba Keiji le parecía TAN EVIDENTE. Y si había fotos, quería decir que todos lo habían visto además. Por si fuera poco, ya sabía que había estado cerca de él toda la noche, pero no sabía que habían bailado TAN PEGADOS. Notó cómo se le encendía la cara. Era una pervertida aprovechada sin remedio. Pero Keiji estaba tan, pero tan guapo con ese traje azul marino. Además Michelle se había quedado a gusto sacando fotos. De las que tenía, en una se veía a Keiji sonriente. En otra salía ella sonrojadísima con cara de adolescente en el baile de fin de curso. En otra acababa de girar y Keiji la estaba sujetando casi riéndose. Pero en todas, todas, se les veía felices. De hecho, quería pensar que harían buena pareja. Apretó el móvil contra el pecho con un suspiro entrecortado. Era doloroso. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había significado para ella todo eso. De hecho notó la angustia atenazando su estómago mirando de refilón la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Le diría algo? Seguramente para él no había tenido importancia, al menos, no la que ella quería que le diese. No sabía cómo iba a afrontar su encuentro con él. De hecho, incluso la excusa de que se había quedado porque estaba preocupada por él, aunque cierta, le parecía que revelaba de una forma tremendamente obvia sus intenciones y sentimientos, pero Keiji era demasiado bueno y educado como para echarla de su casa sin más.

Intentando relajarse y sin poder hacer otra cosa, aprovechó para hacer un repaso a sus redes sociales. No pensaba levantarse y dar vueltas por la pequeña estancia, y tampoco estaba en su casa para tomar algo de desayunar. El repaso de fotos y noticias navideñas amodorró sus sentidos lo suficiente como para dar una cabezada. Tras un pequeño sueño fue su vejiga la que consiguió despertarla. Chascó la lengua intentando que se le pasase sin éxito. No quería hacer ruido con la cisterna, y estaba calentita ahí. Finalmente se levantó resignada hacia el baño. Se estremeció al notar el ambiente fresco en sus brazos desnudos. Quería llegar a casa, quitarse el vestido y quedarse en pijama una semana seguida. Tras chistar a la cisterna inconscientemente por la escandalera al tirar de la cadena, se miró en el espejo. Tenía ojeras, aunque menos marcadas de lo que esperaba, estaba despeinada, y necesitaba desmaquillarse decentemente. Intentó acomodarse el pelo como pudo con los dedos, al menos estaría todo lo presentable que pudiese antes de que se levantase el boxeador.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba jugando con su móvil cuando oyó algo parecido a un golpe. Venía de la habitación de Keiji. Agudizó el oído y los nervios que habían desaparecido a causa del aburrimiento, volvieron con fuerza. ¿Eso era Keiji revolviéndose en la cama? Se iba a levantar. Ay. Se iba a levantar ya seguro. Se incorporó de repente del sofá, posó el móvil y empezó a doblar la manta compulsivamente. Tenía que estar presentable, al menos. Entonces oyó algo que parecía sospechosamente a una arcada. Pobre Keiji, iba a estar peor de lo que se temía.

Temiendo por la salud del boxeador y olvidándose por un momento de su angustia, llenó de agua el vaso que se había dejado anoche en la mesita de café, lo cogió y se acercó a la puerta silenciosamente, intentando escuchar. Parecía que, efectivamente, Keiji se había despertado, pero le estaba costando abandonar la cama. Dio un respingo al escuchar otro golpe y algo que parecía un pequeño lamento ahogado. Con todo tipo de pensamientos cruzándole la mente, y sinceramente preocupada, cogió aire y… llamó.

\- ¿Keiji…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo pasar? – Lo único que oyó fue otra arcada. – Keiji… voy a entrar…

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Estaba preocupada, así que tampoco se paró a recordar en qué condiciones se había acostado el pelirrojo. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y la única luz que veía era la que entraba por la puerta que acababa de abrir, pero pese a todo, se le veía claramente. Estaba de pie, doblado sobre sí mismo, con una mano agarrada a la pared, y la otra sobre su estómago, mirándola con cara entre la incredulidad y el horror absoluto… y sin pantalones.

\- Hola, te he traíd… - Entonces su mirada le recorrió de arriba abajo. – OH DIOS, MÍO, L-L-LO SIENTO. – Se dio la vuelta al momento. – P-p-perdona, n-n-no quería… no sabía que… lo siento, de verdad…

\- Am… aahh… - Carraspeó notando molestias en su garganta. Su voz estaba rasposa y cascada. - ¿Amelia? – Pese a su afonía, el tono de sorpresa era patente.

\- T-te dejo esto por aquí… - Dijo buscando algún sitio donde posar el vaso de agua y encontró una cómoda. – T-te d-dejo vestirte… ¿vale?

Sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Keiji más confuso si cabe… y a oscuras otra vez. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacía Amelia ahí? ¿Por qué sabía que tenía sed? Y sobre todo, ¿qué había pasado anoche? Recordaba, o creía recordar, volver con ella de la fiesta, pero ni siquiera tenía claro en qué momento había subido a su casa. ¿Y qué llevaba puesto? ¿su vestido aún?

La cabeza, le iba a estallar la cabeza. Apoyándose en la pared se acercó a donde un instante antes acababa de estar Amelia para encender la luz. Cuando tras tantear un rato la pared dio con el interruptor, soltó un reniego en japonés para sí. Quería vomitar, y beber agua, y sentirse mejor, y, sobre todo, disculparse con Amelia. Le debía una disculpa. No tenía claro qué había hecho anoche, menos aún qué había dicho, y aunque tenía muchas preguntas que ni siquiera sabía cómo plantearle, o si tendría el valor de hacérselas, lo primero era disculparse. Tambaleante, revolvió el armario en busca de unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera que se puso como pudo. Antes de salir vio el vaso de agua. Tomó un pequeño sorbo buscando fuerzas. En cuanto el agua rozó sus labios, acabó el vaso con avidez.

Un poco más adecentado, con menos frío y la boca algo menos pastosa, abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Vio a Amelia levantarse al instante, con una sonrisa tensa y, efectivamente, aun con su vestido de fiesta, ahora lleno de arrugas. No le miraba a la cara. Estaba ruborizada y se retorcía las manos. La culpabilidad cayó sobre él como una losa. Carraspeó intentando que su voz sonara decentemente.

\- Amel…

Una arcada le interrumpió. Amelia dio un paso hacia él, preocupada. Levantó una mano, pidiendo disculpas y se dirigió al baño lo más rápido que pudo. Levantó ambas tapas del retrete y se apoyó en la pared respirando a grandes bocanadas. En ese momento, no sabía qué era peor, su deteriorado estado de salud, sus ganas de vomitar, su sentimiento de culpabilidad o pensar en lo que estaba pasando Amelia por su culpa. Su sensación de inutilidad y debilidad estaba haciendo mella en sus nervios, lo cual tampoco era de ayuda. Una nueva nausea le hizo llevarse una mano al estómago. Su cuerpo se tensó al notar un par de golpes en la puerta del baño, que ni siquiera había cerrado del todo.

\- ¿Keiji? ¿Estás bien? – No. No estaba bien, los dos lo sabían, pero no tuvo valor para responder. – Si vomitas te sentirás mejor.

\- ¿Qué…? – Cogió aire y tosió. – ¿Qué me pasa?

\- Eh… - Amelia se tomó un momento, como si no quisiera responder. – Tienes resaca.

\- ¿Resaca…? – Preguntó con incredulidad. – Pero si yo no… yo no…

\- El ponche. – Interrumpió Amelia al otro lado de la puerta. – Tenía un poco de alcohol.

\- _Mierda_. – Espetó en japonés.

\- Esto… ¿Q-quieres que pase…? – Ofreció dudosa.

\- No, no. Ve al salón, por favor. – Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara. – Voy ahora.

\- De acuerdo…

Tras oír a Amelia alejarse, ahora que sabía la causa de su malestar, empezó a relajarse, y sus ganas de devolver disminuyeron. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía muy decepcionado, tanto consigo mismo como con Shokichi. No entendía por qué le había engañado. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba emborrachando. Ya hablaría con su amigo, pero ahora tenía otro asunto que atender esperándole en el salón. Bajó la tapa del retrete y se miró en el espejo del lavabo. Estaba pálido y con mal aspecto. Aprovechó para enjuagarse la boca para quitar el mal sabor que seguía notando y refrescarse un poco la cara. Tras secarse, cogió aire, lo expulsó lentamente, y salió del baño.

Amelia estaba en el salón con un vaso de agua en las manos. Podía notar su inquietud al ver cómo repiqueteaba los dedos contra el cristal, o su bailoteo en el sitio. Le pareció que dejaba de respirar un momento al verle, luego le miró con lástima y apartó la vista de su cara una vez más. Abrió la boca para hablar pero ella se adelantó.

\- Eh… T-te he c-cogido el vaso. – Empezó hablando aceleradamente y tartamudeando. – N-no sé d-dónde tienes más… y… eehh… he… he entrado en tu c-cuart-to para coger este… y… eehh… es que n-no quería b-buscar más y… bueno, toma. – Acortó las distancias alargando los brazos hacia él visiblemente colorada le ofreció el vaso de agua. – Te vendrá bien.

\- Amelia…

Se tomó un momento para verla, notando cómo se cerraba su garganta. Cogió el vaso con delicadeza, y al rozar sus dedos la notó dar un respingo. En cuanto ella lo soltó, volvió a retroceder un paso con la cara apartada, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Pero, en lugar de beber, Keiji posó el recipiente en la mesa cercana e hizo una profunda reverencia. Al inclinarse notó un ligero vahído, pero aguantó estoicamente.

\- Amelia, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento.

\- N-no pasa nada, Keiji… - Amelia miró a los lados sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. – D-de verdad…

\- No. Déjame continuar, por favor. – Pidió sin levantar aún la vista. – Reconozco que tengo algunas lagunas, pero también sé que la mayor parte de la noche la pasé a tu lado. – Pensar en ello, aunque le inquietaba, también le producía un agradable calor en el pecho. – Pero me emborraché, y quiero pedirte disculpas si en algún momento de la noche hice algo inadecuado, o me porté de forma indebida, en general, o contigo, en particular. Si llegué a hacerlo – Tragó saliva con dificultad, angustiado. – te pido perdón una vez más. Sé que no tengo excusas, pero estoy profundamente arrepentido.

\- Keiji…

Amelia se quedó estática escuchando al pelirrojo, que no parecía tener intención de moverse tampoco. La incertidumbre sobre si solo se portó con ella como lo hizo por el alcohol volvió con fuerza a su mente. Pero claro, también le había dicho que con ella no se sentía solo, y eso no había parecido cosa del momento…

\- Keiji… No pasa nada… de verdad… - Pero no se movió. Alargó una mano tímidamente hacia él, rozándole el hombro brevemente. Keiji apenas levantó los ojos un instante antes de volver a fijar la vista en el suelo. – A-acepto tus disculpas… e-estás disculpado, t-te perdono, o algo. – Dijo enredándose con sus propias palabras. – Pero… - Continuó con un hilo de voz. – por favor… levántate ya… - Notaba las mejillas arder, pero finalmente, Keiji se incorporó. Parecía muy disgustado, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada. – A-además… soy yo la que debería disculparse… me he quedado aquí sin permiso… - Le miró alarmada. – P-por si estabas mal hoy, por eso…

\- Lo siento. – El boxeador se llevó las manos a la cara. – Lo siento, has tenido que dormir aquí a disgusto y…

\- No, no, tranquilo. – Sufría viéndole flagelarse así por algo que no había sido para tanto. – En realidad tu sofá es cómodo.

\- Pero no es una cama. No es tu cama, y has tenido que dormir con ese vestido tan bonito. – Keiji se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperado, no llegó a ver la cara de sorpresa de Amelia. – Además habrás pasado frío.

\- No. Bueno… m-me diste una manta anoche también… ¿No te acuerdas? – Le vio negar con la cabeza. – Bueno… es porque estás nervioso y…

\- ¿Y Sauron? – Preguntó de repente. – Estará solo en tu casa y estoy aquí dándote problemas…

\- No me das problemas, Keiji. – Avanzó un paso hacia él, que la miró desesperado, y apoyó la mano en su brazo. – Relájate. Por favor.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Amelia se había movido sin pensar. Ahora le estaba agarrando el brazo, mirándole a los ojos, viendo cómo la angustia de su cara, a escasa distancia de la suya, parecía relajarse, y adquirir cierto sonrojo. Sabía que tenía la boca entreabierta, pero no podía evitarlo, Keiji le resultaba demasiado atractivo, incluso con esa cara de cansancio y resaca. Sabía que tenía que soltar ese fornido brazo antes de que la situación se volviese incómoda, o ella hiciese una locura, pero es muy difícil cuando lo que quería realmente era pegarse más a él, y aún más cuando estaba notando el calor de su piel incluso por encima de la sudadera.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, cuando parecía que Keiji iba a decirle algo, su estómago rugió muy sonoramente. Y entonces le soltó. Claro que le soltó, necesitaba las manos para taparse la cara y alejarse de él muerta de vergüenza.

\- Perdona. Ay, por favor, perdona. – Tenía la cara ardiendo. – Qué vergüenza… - Murmuró para sí. – Oyó una suave carcajada a su espalda, entre divertida y nerviosa. Dio un respingo al notar la mano de Keiji en la espalda mientras se posicionaba a su lado.

\- No has desayunado, ¿verdad? – El gesto contrito de Keiji mostraba la tortura a la que se estaba sometiendo internamente.

\- B-bueno. – Amelia se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. – Tenía unos caramelos en el bolso, así que…

\- Caramelos… - Keiji se llevó una mano a los ojos, tensando la mandíbula. – Ya está. – Concluyó alejándose de ella en dirección a zona de cocina. – Te quedarás a comer. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- Keiji no…

\- Amelia, por favor. – La miró casi con súplica al tiempo que hacía una mueca amarga con la boca. – Me has estado aguantando, hago que tengas que quedarte en mi casa, te hago dormir en el sofá, no has podido estar con tu perro y ni siquiera has desayunado. – Se giró para mirar en el frigorífico y los armarios qué podía hacer de comida. – Al menos déjame hacer esto para compensarte. Y querrás ducharte, ¿no? Estás muy guapa con ese vestido, pero supongo que querrás quitártelo ya. Puedo dejarte algo. Te quedará grande, pero al menos estarás cómoda, ¿te parece bien?

Entretenido como estaba, no vio cómo la expresión de Amelia iba cambiando según le oía hablar. Era demasiada información para asimilarla de golpe. Ducharse en su casa ya era un absoluto exceso de confianza, pero pensar en ponerse su ropa le gustaba mucho más de lo que admitiría incluso para ella misma. Comer con él algo también cocinado por él era un broche de oro a algo con lo que solo creía poder fantasear. En algún momento debió darle su parabién, o eso creía, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, él volvió de la habitación, posicionándose delante de ella con una toalla limpia, un pantalón, camiseta, una sudadera e incluso unos calcetines.

Realmente Keiji tampoco pensó demasiado lo que estaba haciendo. Lo achacó a su dolor de cabeza, aunque algo se empeñaba en decirle que no era el motivo real. Simplemente tenía la necesidad de compensarle a Amelia lo que había hecho por él y por haberla preocupado. Ahora la veía retraída mirando desconcertada la ropa que tenía en la mano. ¿La estaría abrumando? Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a aceptar o rechazar su propuesta

\- N-no te molestes Keiji. – Se puso el pelo tras la oreja desviando la vista. – Estoy bien así.

\- No es molestia, toma. – Ella cogió la ropa y la toalla con ambas manos. Entonces vio que tenía la piel erizada y pasó un par de dedos por su brazo desnudo. Amelia dio un respingo – Tienes frío… - Murmuró para sí. – Subiré un poco la calefacción. Después de una ducha estarás mejor.

\- Gracias…

\- En el baño tengo gel y champú, y creo que tienes toda la ropa para cambiarte. – Carraspeó notándose nervioso de repente al pensar en Amelia duchándose en su baño. Se llevó una mano al hombro apartando la vista de ella. – Si necesitas algo más, dilo.

\- Tranquilo… así está bien… - Dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia el baño. Si seguía poniendo pegas, Keiji podría ofenderse.

\- Amelia. – Llamó, y ella se giró. – Haré arroz con curry para comer. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me gustaría ofrecerte otra cosa, pero es lo más rápido de hacer.

\- Está bien, Keiji. Gracias. – Le sonrió sincera y se produjo un silencio raro. – Voy a… - Dejó la frase en el aire haciendo un gesto de cabeza en dirección al baño.

\- Oh. Sí, sí. Claro, ve. Perdona. – Respondió atropelladamente.

En el momento en que la puerta del baño se cerró, dejó escapar el aire sus pulmones de golpe. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. Bueno, sí, sí lo sabía, pero no entendía por qué. Amelia había pasado la noche en su sofá porque estaba preocupada por él, no había desayunado, y seguramente quería irse a su casa. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Prácticamente obligarla a ducharse en su casa e invitarla a comer, y ella, dado su carácter amable, tampoco se había negado.

Todo había sido por el alcohol. Entonces recordó al causante de que hubiese llegado a ese estado: Shokichi. Su mejor amigo. La persona que era casi como un padre para él le había mentido y traicionado, y por su culpa ahora tenía a Amelia duchándose en su baño. Se dirigió al perchero donde estaba la chaqueta de su traje con su camisa. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se las había quitado exactamente, pero le quería sonar que había sido Amelia la que le aconsejó hacerlo. Buscó su móvil en uno de los bolsillos interiores intentando tragarse la vergüenza de haberse medio desvestido delante de ella, mientras su angustia crecía. Se sentía profundamente decepcionado, y así se lo haría saber a Shokichi, ahora que ya tenía el móvil en la mano.

Entonces las vio.

Había abierto inocentemente las notificaciones que tenía en su servicio de mensajería. Primero su conversación con Michelle, ya que le extrañaba que la mujer le escribiese. Con creciente horror observó las fotografías de él mismo bailando con Amelia. No una, ni dos, sino unas cuantas más con su más que obvia cara de borracho agarrando a la mujer que ahora mismo estaba bajo su techo con total y absoluta impunidad, que, aunque salía riéndose, al igual que él, se la veía acalorada. Casi no fue consciente de que tras las fotos Michelle le preguntaba qué tal estaba, le aconsejaba beber mucha agua, llamarla si lo necesitaba y… que cuidase a Amelia. No. No, no, no, NO. Michelle lo sabía. Sabía que Amelia estaba en su casa. Y esas fotos. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a nadie a la cara? Entonces, notando su pulso temblar, abrió la conversación con Shokichi. Fue aún peor. Su amigo le había pasado las fotos que se empeñó en hacer durante la cena, igual que fotos que había ido sacando durante el resto de la noche. Ahí estaba. Él, formal como normalmente, con una copa en la mano. A partir de ahí, cada foto que veía, más se iba notando el efecto de la bebida, y más cerca estaba de Amelia. Además sus recuerdos se iban aclarando. Recordaba hablar de lo guapa que estaba ella con demasiada insistencia… y con demasiada gente. También una conversación con ella sobre… ¿sujetadores? Su cara estaba ardiendo a esas alturas y su estómago tan encogido que sentía temblor en las piernas. Pero entonces el momento exacto de las campanadas golpeó su memoria cuando vio la foto. Él agarrando las manos de Amelia contra su cara. Se acordaba, recordaba tener calor, las manos frías de Amelia, y verla preciosa mientras se felicitaban el año. Y estar feliz, muy feliz, y bailar. Bailar con ella MUCHO, como confirmaba la aberrante cantidad de fotos que tenía en su dispositivo en ese momento. Salió de la conversación sin leer siquiera lo que le había escrito.

Por primera vez en su vida, quiso huir. Escapar de esa situación tan terriblemente fuera de su control, olvidarse de todo y esconderse en algún sitio hasta que supiera cómo reorientar su vida. Ahora entendía por qué Amelia estaba tan turbada en su presencia. Pobre mujer, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Seguía oyendo el agua de la ducha, aún tenía un momento. Con mano temblorosa, buscó torpemente el número de Shokichi mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Iba a hablar en japonés, pero prefería que Amelia no le encontrase hablando si salía de la ducha. Un tono… dos tonos…

\- _¡Keiji, amigo mío! _– Saludó alegremente Shokichi. – _¿Qué tal estás?_

\- _¿Amigo? ¿AMIGO?_ – Carraspeó bajando el tono, o su cabeza estallaría. - _¿Y tú te haces llamar "amigo" mío?_

_\- ¿Keiji?_ – Shokichi se puso serio. – _¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?_ – Notó la ansiedad en la voz del hombre. – _¿Ha pasado algo con Amelia?_ – Añadió dudoso.

_-_ _¡N-n-no la metas es esto!_ – Farfulló mirando desconfiado a la puerta. – _¡Estoy pasando la mayor vergüenza de mi vida por tu culpa! Me encuentro fatal y encima… y encima… _\- Estaba muy alterado, lo notaba. - _¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que el ponche no llevaba alcohol! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?_

\- _Keiji, Keiji._ – Llamó Shokichi. – _Antes de nada, ¿te encuentras muy mal?_ – Se le notaba sinceramente preocupado.

\- _Me duele la cabeza horrores y tengo mucha sed y…_ \- Agitó la cabeza. – _¡No intentes cambiar de tema!_

\- _Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento._ – Le oyó suspirar. –_ Aunque he de decir que el ponche apenas llevaba alcohol, pero se te subió más rápido de lo que cabía esperar._

\- _¿Y eso te parece excusa?_ – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba paseando por la habitación y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. – _Me dijiste que no tenía alcohol. Me mentiste._

\- _Sí, te mentí. Y lo siento muchísimo._ – Carraspeó un momento. – _Cuando empecé a verte demasiado afectado intentamos quitarte la copa. Varias veces. Amelia también, pero al final simplemente te lo cambiamos por otra cosa._ – Keiji boqueó sin saber siquiera qué responder a eso. – _Por cierto… ¿qué tal con Amelia-chan?_

\- _Se está duchando. _– Lo dijo sin pensar. – _¿De verdad me tuvisteis que quitar la copa?_ – Era demasiado para él.

-_ Ooohhh… _\- Oyó la voz cantaría de Shokichi. – _¿Sigue en tu casa? ¿Duchándose?_ – Casi podía notarle levantando las cejas. – _Entonces, todo bien, ¿eh? _

_\- ¿Qué?_ – Parpadeó un par de veces sin creerse lo que estaba insinuando Shokichi.

_\- Es una chica encantadora._ – Le oyó decir con voz soñadora.

_\- A la que ahora no puedo mirar a la cara. Muchas gracias. _– Añadió con voz amarga. – _Además, ¿te das cuenta lo que puede suponer esto para mi rendimiento? ¿Y si llegase a los medios de comunicación? ¿No te das cuenta?_

_\- Keiji._ – Había recuperado el tono serio. – _De verdad que lo siento, pero sabes perfectamente que nunca haría nada que te perjudicase. Estuvo mal lo que hice, sí. Mucho, y entiendo tu enfado. Pero anoche simplemente estabas un poco más hablador de la cuenta, le decías a Amelia lo guapa que estaba y querías bailar. Nada más. No hiciste nada vergonzoso. _

\- _Pero ahora… - _Se cortó al oír la puerta del baño. – _Ya salió Amelia. Tengo que colgar. Ya hablaremos. _

Sin darle tiempo casi a responder apartó el teléfono de su oreja y pulso el botón rojo. Suspiró profundamente antes de salir del cuarto, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a Amelia. Estaba en medio del salón, con la toalla húmeda echada por los hombros, y se giró al oírle. Debía tener cara de consecuencias, pues su mirada preocupada cambió a una de creciente pánico cuando sus ojos se posaron en el teléfono que aún tenía en la mano. Se quedaron en silencio. Amelia aprovechó la toalla para ocultar su cara girada, simulando secarse, y él carraspeó sintiéndose enrojecer.

\- Voy a… voy a ducharme. – Anunció Keiji. Miró a la mujer de refilón. Su ropa le quedaba grande, pero de alguna forma, le gustaba cómo le quedaba. – No tardaré. – Volvió a su cuarto para coger una muda de camiseta y ropa interior y al volver Amelia seguía en el mismo sitio. – Eehh… - Se rascó un hombro. – Pon la tele si quieres… o l-lo que quieras. – Se encogió de hombros mirándola. – Siéntete como en casa. – Ella asintió, sonrió, y él se encaminó al baño.

\- Keiji. – Se detuvo en la puerta, girándose hacia ella, que se había aproximado. – Anoche… - Desvió sus ojos, sonrojada. – Anoche lo pasé bien contigo. – Vio a Keiji apretar los labios. – Quería que lo supieras.

Amelia se giró y se llevó una mano a la cara cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta. Seguro. Estaba segura de que el pelirrojo se arrepentía de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No tendría que haberse quedado en su casa y ahora él no tendría esa cara de congoja cada vez que la miraba, o, al menos, no la estaría viendo. Dejó la toalla en el respaldo de una de las sillas y se sentó en el sofá con derrotismo. Encima de la manta que le había cogido, había dejado su arrugado vestido doblado como pudo. Ahora llevaba puesta su ropa, olía a él de pies a cabeza, y su sudadera con cremallera era calentita y amorosa, aunque todo le quedase grande. Bebió un buen trago de agua y chascó la lengua al sentir su estómago rugir otra vez. Aunque le reclamase comida, no se sentía hambrienta. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para ello. No hacía más que preguntarse si Keiji le guardaba rencor por dejarle emborracharse sin saberlo. Además estaba convencida de que mientras ella se había estado duchando, había hablado con alguien por teléfono, y le habría contado todo. Por eso la estaba evitando. Enterró la cara en las manos un instante. Lo único que quería era que esas muestras de afecto que le había dedicado fuesen reales, no fruto del alcohol. Y pese a todo, seguía en su casa, con su ropa, y sin ganas reales de marchar de allí. Qué poca vergüenza.

Keiji salió del aseo con bastante mejor aspecto. La ducha le había ayudado a sentirse mejor físicamente y reordenar sus pensamientos. Seguía resentido con Shokichi, pero las palabras de Amelia resonaban en sus oídos. Quería creerla, de verdad quería creerse que lo había pasado bien con él y que no se lo decía por compromiso. La idea de haberle estropeado la noche a alguien, pero especialmente a ella, le seguía carcomiendo por dentro. Por ello, en cuanto puso un pie en el salón y la vio levantarse, se plantó delante de ella.

\- Amelia… quiero hacerte una pregunta. – Empezó, mirándola a la cara. – Pero me… me gustaría que fueses completamente sincera.

\- Claro, Keiji… - Dijo con un hilo de voz. – Dime.

\- ¿Me… me he portado mal contigo en algún momento? – Amelia le miró confusa. – O… o s-si te he dicho o hecho algo que te haya ofendido, o molestado, o incomodado. – Vio como la mujer apartaba la cara un momento mordiéndose el labio. – Recuerdo… – Suspiró apartando la vista notando el rubor de su cara. – … casi todo. – Volvió a mirarla. – Pero también tengo alguna laguna. Quiero saber si hice algo inadecuado.

\- No, Keiji. – Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero se armó de valor para enfrentarse a ese rostro que buscaba respuestas. Decía que se acordaba de "casi" todo. ¿De qué no se acordaba? – Te portaste muy bien conmigo. – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Me… me decías… eehh… - Agachó la cabeza tragando saliva.

\- _Amiria kawaii_. – Tenía el gesto tenso, y se frotó la cara con una mano, pero pese al tono melancólico, Amelia creyó notar también la misma ternura que usaba en la fiesta.

\- ¡Pero…! – Espetó de golpe. Él se fijó en ella con curiosidad. Carraspeó antes de seguir. – E-eso no me molestó. – Simplemente querría oírlo sin alcohol de por medio. Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja. – También querías bailar. – Sonrió cohibida acercándose un poco más a él. – Bailas muy bien.

\- Ah. – Fue el turno de Keiji de rascarse el hombro y sonrojarse. – Aprendí a bailar hace mucho. A mi madre le gustaba, pero estaba enferma, así que bailaba con ella en casa.

\- Me gustaría volver a bailar contigo. – Lo dijo sin pensar, se sentía volar bailando con él y deseaba repetir. Simplemente fue un deseo expresado en voz alta.

Pero lo había dicho y él lo había oído. Le miró con los ojos desorbitados notando que le faltaba el aire. Keiji tenía la boca entreabierta y, sorprendido por la súbita declaración. Le gustaba bailar, pero, seguramente, Amelia no era consciente del impacto que tenía en él que ella quisiera repetir la experiencia. Y no había hecho ninguna tontería con ella, y ella se había preocupado por él, y seguía a su lado pese a haberse emborrachado. Realmente la apreciaba mucho en ese momento. En un impulso abrió los brazos con intención de abrazarla, atraerla hacia sí y darle las gracias por todo, pero se contuvo en el último instante. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda. Iba a bajar los brazos sintiéndose muy avergonzado, cuando, sin previo aviso, notó los brazos de Amelia alrededor de su cuerpo, en un abrazo torpe, sintiendo su cabeza en el hombro. Con un pequeño suspiro aliviado, envolvió a la mujer pegándola contra él. Cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo el pelo de Amelia rozando su mandíbula y disfrutando de la agradable sensación de calor que recorría su cuerpo.

\- Gracias, Amelia. Por todo. – Se separaron y él sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde que se había levantado. Ella estaba ruborizada, y tenía los ojos brillantes. Estaba preciosa. – Voy a hacer la comida, que tendrás hambre. – Rió. – Y yo también.

Amelia, todavía en estado de ensoñación, observó al pelirrojo alejándose en dirección a la cocina y poniéndose un mandil. Le parecía que estaba mejor de su resaca, o quizá se hacía el duro, o quizá era el manto de felicidad que sentía en ese momento, pero al menos Keiji parecía ser el de siempre, aunque de cuando en cuando se llevase la mano a la frente frunciendo el ceño. Empezó sazonando la carne en un bol que dejó apartado, y empezó a preparar las verduras con soltura. Amelia, sin saber bien qué hacer en ese momento, se acercó tímidamente, observándole con algo más atención que la imprescindible. Era hipnótico. Levantó la vista hacia el boxeador. Estaba tan guapo cuando estaba concentrado… Se obligó a centrarse.

\- Esto… - Keiji levantó la vista hacia ella. - ¿T-te ayudo? No sé muy bien qué hacer y dejarte todo a ti…

\- No te preocupes, eres mi invitada. – Le sonrió. – Si quieres puedes poner la tele.

\- Prefiero charlar contigo… - Murmuró casi para sí.

\- Como quieras.

\- Qué bien se te da. - Alabó sinceramente. Ella vivía sola y sabía cocinar, pero desde luego no era capaz de trocear verduras con esa rapidez y precisión.

\- Bueno… Solía cocinar para mi madre siempre que podía. – Sonrió con expresión melancólica. – Es cuestión de práctica, supongo.

\- Ya…

No supo qué más decir. No habían tenido una gran conversación al respecto, pero por lo poco que había oído hablar al propio pelirrojo y lo que le había contado Shokichi, sabía que Keiji quería mucho a su madre, y cada vez que la nombraba, mostraba esa expresión. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo de lo que hablar para distender el ambiente. Entonces se fijó en el frigorífico. Era metálico, y estaba lleno de imanes de diferentes procedencias. Se acercó con curiosidad.

\- Anda, ¿coleccionas imanes? – Preguntó ilusionada. Era la primera afición fuera del boxeo y el cine que conocía de Keiji, y, por algún motivo, el descubrimiento le gustaba.

\- Oh… - Se rascó la mejilla con el hombro. – Sí, bueno. Me gusta tener un recuerdo de los sitios que visito cuando compito. Algunos me los ha regalado Shokichi. – Frunció el ceño una fracción de segundo acordándose de él. – pero otros los he comprado yo.

\- Son muchos.

\- Supongo que he viajado mucho. – Sonrió.

Mientras acababa de cocinar, le fue contando anécdotas sobre la obtención de alguno de los imanes, algunas de ellas que implicaban a Shokichi a última hora recorriendo tiendas de recuerdos porque se había olvidado comprarlo. Tras cierta insistencia por parte de Amelia, Keiji le dejó poner la mesa a excepción de los platos en los que iba a servir. Tuvo un momento de angustia al ver principalmente palillos para comer, pero, tras una carcajada, le señaló un rincón donde había un juego de cubiertos occidentales.

A Amelia le costaba disimular su emoción sabiendo que iba a comer un plato entero cocinado por Keiji. Lo único que había probado hecho por él fue el día que le formateó el ordenador, y tragó tan rápido el bocado que cogió que casi no sabría decir ni qué era. Tras sentarse en la mesa por indicación del japonés, al rato apareció ante ella su plato con mitad de arroz y mitad de curry perfectamente dividido. Keiji tomó asiento frente a ella.

\- _Itadakimasu_. – Dijo Keiji en acto reflejo antes de empezar a comer.

\- Q-que aproveche. – Respondió Amelia cogiendo también su tenedor. Tenía hambre, y la comida olía deliciosa.

\- Espero que te guste.

Keiji no podía evitar mirar a Amelia con cierta ansiedad. Aunque no era amigo de hacer muchas florituras, no se consideraba mal cocinero. Pese a ello, sintió cierto nerviosismo preguntándose si le gustaría la comida. Le gustaba comer acompañado, y tenerla a ella en su casa le alegraba de una forma que no sabía expresar. Por ello, observó expectante a Amelia probando el primer bocado. Ella abrió los ojos mirándole sorprendida.

\- Esto está buenísimo. – Dijo cuando acabó de tragar.

\- No es para tanto. – Se excusó él azorado. – Es un plato bastante sencillo.

\- Pero está muy bueno. – Insistió. – De verdad.

\- Me alegro. – Bebió un poco de agua intentando disimular una incontenible sonrisa.

\- Cocinas mejor que yo.

\- Seguro que eso no es cierto.

\- Lo digo de verdad, tengo que mejorar, pero cocinar para mí sola no es tan divertido y acabo haciendo lo de siempre.

\- Al final me vas a tener que invitar a comer a tu casa y juzgarlo yo mismo, ¿eh?

Keiji lo dijo a modo de broma, pero no recapacitó en ello hasta que se percató de Amelia casi atragantándose con arroz que estaba masticando en ese momento. Ella bajó la vista concentrada en su plato, y él se apresuró a llenarse la boca también.

\- Puedo invitarte algún día. – Comentó Amelia a media voz. Keiji la miró sin saber qué decir, y ella soltó una risa nerviosa. – Pero antes tendré que practicar, ¿eh? – Le oyó reírse también.

\- ¿Vas a hacer trampas?

\- No. – Amelia se hizo la digna. – Pero yo también puedo entrenar, ¿no?

Rieron los dos divertidos, y fueron dando cuenta de sus platos sin mucha más conversación, ya que, realmente, los dos tenían bastante hambre. Al acabar, Keiji le impidió moverse, y él mismo recogió la mesa, ofreciéndole un postre. Sacó de la nevera un yogur para cada uno con un par de cucharillas, y empezaron a degustarlo en un plácido silencio. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener ganas realmente de acabarlo. Eso implicaba una despedida que no querían dar.

\- ¿Has estrenado la sandwichera de Sauron? – Preguntó Keiji.

\- Oh. Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Aunque de momento no me han quedado muy allá. – Respondió arrugando el gesto en un mohín gracioso. – O eso cree él, yo no las he probado. – El pelirrojo rió y ella sonrió también.

\- Supongo que también notará el cambio, ¿no?

\- Sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Eso creo.

\- Yo ya estrené el _bento_ que me regalaste. – Sonrió. – Me gusta mucho.

\- M-me alegro.

Miró fijamente su recipiente apurando los restos de yogur, dejándolo todo encima de la mesa. Al momento Keiji se levantó para recogerlo todo. Ella volvió a la cuchara y el vaso de plástico vació para dárselo, pero al llegar a su altura soltó una pequeña risita. Amelia levantó la vista interrogante.

\- Perdona, es que se me hace raro verte con mi ropa. – Se disculpó.

\- Ah, ya… - Se sonrojó. – Es muy calentita.

\- Mejor, así no pasas frío. – Al cogerle las cosas sus dedos se rozaron. Arrugó el ceño un momento. - Tienes las manos heladas.

\- Bueno, como siempre. – Vio a Keiji chascando la lengua. Dejó los cubiertos en el fregadero y, tras tirar los vasos de yogur, al volver con ella colocó la silla en la que había estado sentado frente a ella, ofreciendo sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Amelia le miró confusa.

\- Dame las manos un momento. – Pidió.

Ella no se vio capaz de decir que no. Entonces Keiji empezó a frotárselas con cariño y esmero. Primero una, luego la otra, luego los a la vez. Las manos del boxeador eran grandes y, sobre todo, cálidas.

\- Bueno, no sé si te durará mucho. – Comentó el pelirrojo centrado en sus manos. – pero al menos te aliviará un poco, ¿no? Debe ser incómodo.

\- U-un poco. – Y aunque no le sirviese para nada, no le importaba que siguiese. – Gracias…

\- No hace falta que me las des. – Se las soltó. - ¿Mejor así?

\- Sí.

\- Bien.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellos que empezó a alargarse más de la cuenta, hasta que Keiji se levantó para recolocar la silla en su sitio. Amelia carraspeó. No sabía qué hora era, pero su perro estaría ansioso ya, así que se levantó.

\- Debería irme a casa ya. – Anunció.

\- Te acompaño. – Se ofreció al momento Keiji. – Solo tengo que calzarme.

\- No hace falta, tranquilo, sabes que es aquí al lado.

\- Insisto. – Le sonrió. – Precisamente como es aquí cerca, no me cuesta nada.

\- Bueno, pues me cambio y…

\- ¿Cambiarte? – Interrumpió el pelirrojo. – ¿Para qué?

\- Tengo tu ropa puesta. – Señaló como una obviedad.

\- Ya me la devolverás. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza quitándole importancia. – Nos vamos a ver mañana, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero…

\- No quiero que cojas frío. Además, aunque te quede grande, sigues estando bonita.

Amelia boqueó un par de veces intentando decir algo, pero Keiji ya se había encaminado a su cuarto. No iba a insistir más Le gustaba su ropa, y si él no ponía pegas, ¿quién era ella para hacerlo?

Keiji salió de su cuarto con una chaqueta y una mochila pequeña para que guardase su ropa de Nochevieja que se empeñó en portar él mismo hasta su casa, aludiendo a que ella ya iba cargando con el bolso. Recogió sus cosas, se puso sus zapatos, ya que, evidentemente, Keiji no podía dejarle calzado, y se encaminaron a su casa.

El camino se hizo corto, cortísimo, mientras Amelia hablaba de su perro. Tenía ganas de verlo ya y poder compartir, al menos a su manera, todo lo que había pasado. Le daría un buen cepillado para compensar su ausencia. Ya en el portal, sacó las laves de su bolso y miró a Keiji.

\- Gracias por la comida. – Se sobresaltó. – B-bueno y por quedarme en tu casa… aunque eso lo hice sin permiso.

\- No hay de qué. Y no te preocupes. Siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa.

\- Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?

\- Claro. Nos vemos mañana. Saluda a Sauron de mi parte.

\- Lo haré.

Keiji dio media vuelta y ella hizo lo propio metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Echó un último vistazo a la espalda del pelirrojo, que giró la cabeza en ese instante. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano que él le devolvió y cada uno volvió a su casa.

Ambos tendrían que aguantar miles de preguntas de sus amigos y conocidos, estaban cansados y habían vivido muchas emociones en poco tiempo, pero desde luego, era una forma muy buena de empezar el año.


	59. Lo mejor para el frío es el calor humano

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Con el invierno llega el frío, y con el frío, la nieve. ¿A quién no le gusta la nieve? Mientras está limpia y blandita es divertidísimo juhgar con ella, pero en el momento en el que endurece puede convertirse en una verdadera tortura. Sobretodo si te la lanzan.**

**Tras una más que movida nochevieja nuestros chicos y chicas se vuelven a encontrar. Algunos ni siquiera han atrevido a hablarse por teléfono y otros parecen más animados que nunca. Mientras tanto, Shokichi se debate internamente pensando en qué podría hacer para que Keiji le perdonase. Y para rematar, Joseph parece que está planeando algo que puede tener mucha importancia en un futuro próximo ¿qué será?**

**De nuevo dividimos capítulo. Más corto que los anteriores divididos pero consideramos que podía hacerse un poco pesado leer todas las páginas de golpe. Para las próximas semanas (la siguiente aún toca la segunda parte de éste) tenemos un pequeño experimento. Tras la nieve habrá dos capítulos largos, con muchos personajes y muchos acontecimientos que se caracterizarán porque ocurren ambos el mismo día y a la vez, pero en uno de ellos los acontecimientos estarán narrados desde el punto de vista de los chicos y en el otro desde el punto de vista de las chicas ¡ya os daremos más detalles!**

**\- Título: Lo mejor para el frío es el calor humano****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 12069  
\- Personajes: Joseph, Michelle, Akari, Shokichi, Kanako, Marcos, Yaeko y Alex.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LO MEJOR PARA EL FRÍO ES EL CALOR HUMANO - 01**

Sus planes no habían salido como esperaba en un principio, de hecho nunca solían hacerlo cuando se trataba de ella, quizás por eso le gustaba tanto. Tras la fiesta de nochevieja, a una hora lo suficientemente prudencial como para asegurarse de que ya estaría levantada, le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que si estaba libre el sábado le gustaría llevarla a la montaña a disfrutar de la nieve y de paso invitarla a un chocolate caliente. Había algo importante que quería decirle y el estar con ella en un lugar donde no pudiese evitarle le parecía una buena opción. Pero era buena, muy buena, y tras hacerle sonreír de alegría al decirle que le parecía una idea fantástica, le hizo sentir como si un calcetín sudado le golpease la cara al crear una multi-conversación llamada "Joseph nos invita a la nieve". Y ahí estaba, conduciendo su lujoso monovolumen de ocho plazas con todo tipo de comodidades y equipamiento, yendo a recoger a todas las personas con la cuales iba a pasar en la montaña una jornada...que él había planeado como una cita romántica.

\- Llamar- había instalado el sistema que tenía en su_ Jaguar_ en el resto de sus vehículos, era fácil acostumbrarse a ese tipo de comodidades, y más cuando resultaban de tanta utilidad, así que no había escatimado en gastos- Michelle- Su chica, diligente como siempre, no tardó en responder.

\- ¿Joe?- la oyó cuestionar por los altavoces

\- ¡Buenos días, preciosa! – la pudo escuchar bostezar. No era para menos, con la idea de aprovechar bien el día habían decidido salir pronto y el Sol aún arañaba el horizonte- Llego en 5 minutos a tu casa.

\- Mmmmvale- el característico maullido de su gata pudo oírse de fondo y a Joseph se le escapó una sonrisa- Sí, Influenza, sí, ahora voy. Perdona… – otro bostezo-… esta me ha visto con la lata y ya está ansiosa. Le pongo la comida y te espero abajo.

\- Perfecto ¡hasta ahora!

Sabía que Michelle solía madrugar, pero también sabía que la noche anterior había estado levantada hasta tarde. O por lo menos eso parecían atestiguar sus últimos tuits, escritos cerca de las 3 de madrugada. Y teniendo en cuenta que el reloj de su salpicadero anunciaba que no llegaban aún a ser las 7 de la mañana, era normal que tuviese sueño. Y, siendo honesto, la imagen de Michelle bostezando y frotándose los párpados con las manos, le resultaba enternecedora.

Exactamente cinco minutos después de la llamada, detuvo el coche frente al portal de la mujer, que cruzaba la puerta en esos momentos y se arrebujaba en su abrigo de plumas de color blanco con un estampado de flores púrpuras. Al verle le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió al coche, sentándose directamente en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Hace frío- le dijo a modo de saludo, abrochándose el cinturón para a continuación desprenderse del gorro de lana en color crema, con un enorme pompón en el mismo color, que llevaba puesto- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, acomodando el gorro en su regazo y desabrochándose el abrigo. Él tenía el suyo en el maletero.

\- Por supuesto- puso el vehículo en marcha de nuevo, mientras por el rabillo del ojo la veía recolocarse el pelo y las gafas – ¿Sabes llegar a casa de las chicas? Pondría el GPS pero sé que la voz de esos aparatos te irrita.

\- Nunca te lo he dicho- le miró con cierta extrañeza. Joseph sintió que a sus labios asomaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Acaso me equivoco?

\- No- musitó tras pensárselo unos segundos – Gira a la izquierda en la siguiente. Voy a mandarles un mensaje para decirles que en unos 15 minutos estamos allí- le miró- ¿Voy avisando también a Akari?

No se pasó desapercibido que se refiriese exclusivamente a él en lugar de a los tres amigos. Hacía ya un tiempo que se había resignado a que entre su chica favorita y el chaval de intercambio, había algo. No tenía celos, ni mucho menos, de hecho a él le gustaban los dos y si de él dependiese les hablaría a ambos de las maravillas de las relaciones poliamorosas, pero por el momento no era quizás lo más adecuado. Además, había algo que prefería preguntarle a ella antes que nada. Pero debía reconocer que cuando en nochevieja volvió a reunirse con el grupo y al preguntar por ella le dijeron que se había ido con Akari y Marcos, la noticia le cayó como una losa. Sabía perfectamente por qué le había acompañado, incluso puede que mejor incluso que ella misma. De hecho esa era la razón por la cual le había desabrochado el vestido, ya que había visto a Akari acercarse y quería confirmar si sus sospechas de que entre ellos había algo más complejo que mera atracción sexual eran ciertas o no. Por eso era por lo que necesitaba hablar con ella, quería quemar su último cartucho.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía, estaba centrada en la pantalla de su teléfono, tecleando, y la vio proferir otro bostezo y pausarse un momento para frotarse los párpados. Se le notaba que estaba cansada, pues pareció olvidarse de que llevaba las gafas puestas y acabó estampando los dedos en los cristales, dejando las consecuentes huellas dactilares. Michelle chascó la lengua con evidente molestia y empezó a proferir maldiciones en voz baja. Joseph se aguantó la risa y alargó la mano hasta la funda de las gafas de sol que tenía en coche, alcanzándole una toallita para limpiar las lentes a la mujer. Clavó en él sus ojos azules con un halo de confusión en la cara. ¡Era tan bonita!

\- Gracias- musitó aceptándola. Levantó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al frente mientras limpiaba el resultado de su despiste- Ahora puedes seguir por la principal o callejear si giras a la izquierda. Yo generalmente hago eso para evitar el tráfico…- alzó sus gafas para observarlas a contraluz y pareció darse por satisfecha - …pero a estas horas no debe haber mucho.

\- Iré por la principal entonces- no le gustaba callejear, y menos aun cuando conducía su lujoso monovolumen. Sí, le gustaba lucirse y no tenía ningún reparo en reconocerlo.

\- Joe...- le llamó conforme bloqueaba el teléfono y lo guardaba en el bolsillo del abrigo- Gracias- él no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de la carretera un momento para observarla con atención- Por cuidar de Kanako, la verdad me preocupaba lo que pudieras decirle pero me ha dicho que se lo pasó bien contigo. Y Marcos…perdona, he dudado de ti con él pero…- suspiró- Supongo que tienes razón, en el fondo sé bajo ese narcisista ególatra y prepotente con tendencias de acosador, se esconde alguien con buenas intenciones.

Ahora sí que no pudo aguantarse y se echó a reír. Incluso cuando decía algo bueno de él parecía tener la necesidad de dejarle claro lo que opinaba de su persona. La vio arrugar la nariz ante su reacción en un principio, para a continuación taparse la boca con la mano y soltar una leve carcajada. Estaba seguro de que Michelle no era realmente consciente del efecto que tenía en él y que creía que sus sentimientos no eran legítimos. Quizás él tuviese parte de culpa, al teatralizar tanto su cortejo que resultaba hasta cómico e incluso forzado, pero no podía evitarlo, Joseph Gustav Newton había nacido para ser una diva, o su equivalente masculino, si es que lo había. Y la tenía a su lado, tan cerca que si alargaba la mano podría acariciarle la cara, y tan lejos que era incapaz de llegar a transmitirle que pese a las bromas y la exageración, realmente la quería, y era ella quien acudía a su mente cuando pensaba en pasar su futuro junto a alguien.

\- ¿Sabes que si quisiera podría aprovechar que estamos a solas para secuestrarte?- le espetó de repente. Le dirigió una mirada traviesa y la pudo ver tensarse en el asiento momentáneamente, para acto seguido relajarse de nuevo y sonreír para sí misma antes de devolverle la mirada y una expresión inusualmente seria.

\- También sé que me respetas demasiado como para hacerlo.

La habría besado ahí mismo sino fuese porque probablemente lo mataría. Por un momento se formó un silencio algo tenso entre ellos, por increíble que pudiese parecer había conseguido dejarle sin palabras. De hecho se quedó mirándola fijamente y no fue hasta que ella le dio un par de golpes en el brazo y le ordenó que mirase al frente que reaccionó. Durante unos minutos más, Michelle siguió dándole indicaciones y su tema de conversación cambió a la tesis que tras el parón durante las vacaciones retomaría con fuerza el lunes.

Divisaron al final de la calle a Yaeko y Kanako, la primera de ellas apoyada en la pared junto a su portal, bostezando abiertamente y enterrando la cara en el cuello de su anorak granate con topos blancos. Llevaba unas orejeras de peluche en forma de panda y unas manoplas de punto colgadas del cuello. Kanako tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba encogida en su abrigo de plumas de color lila. Estaba enfundada también en un gorro, de color rosa y con un par de pompones a cada lado, y que le cubría la totalidad de las orejas. Para cuando las chicas se subieron en el monovolumen, ya había amanecido por completo aunque la luz seguía siendo tenue.

\- Buenos días, Yaeko- la chica dio un respingo y Joseph no pudo evitar reírse. No entendía por qué la intimidaba tanto pero le hacía mucha gracia- Y mira qué guapa está mi bailarina esta mañana- Kanako enrojeció pero le devolvió el saludo, acomodándose en el asiento junto a la ventanilla y deshaciéndose del gorro, colocándose el pelo en el reflejo del cristal.

\- ¿Está muy lejos?- cuestionó la más que somnolienta voz de Yaeko, que no parecía encontrar postura cómoda en el asiento.

\- ¿Ni hemos salido y ya quieres llegar?- cuestionó Michelle girándose en su asiento para mirarla mejor

\- Lleva dándome la tabarra desde que se ha levantado hace media hora con que quiere volver a la cama- bufó Kanako abrochándose el cinturón y obligando a su amiga a ponérselo, la cual obedeció a regañadientes y entre bostezos.

\- Estoy tan bien acompañado ahora mismo que creo que nos vamos a ir a la montaña ya directamente y vamos a pasar del resto.

Yaeko puso una expresión del más absoluto horror e hizo hasta el amago de bajarse del vehículo, Kanako llegó a abrir los ojos de par en par unos segundos pero no tardó en recomponerse. Pero sin duda la más rápida fue Michelle, que casi antes de que hubiese terminado de decir la frase, ya le había golpeado en el pecho con el dorso de la mano instándole a dejar de decir tonterías e ir a recoger a los chicos.

Los susodichos llevaban despiertos un buen rato. O más bien, llevaban fuera de la cama un buen rato, pues Akari dormitaba en el sofá, Alex pese a estar acostumbrado a madrugar estaba tomándose una taza de café cargado y Marcos…Marcos estaba sentado en el sofá que el japonés no ocupaba mirando al infinito y repiqueteando sus dedos entre sí. Le molestaba la mandíbula de mascar chicle con tanta insistencia, pero era como una droga, así que tiraba uno, instantáneamente cogía otro nuevo del paquete. ¿Cómo demonios iba a mirar a Kanako a la cara? Había tenido la oportunidad de su vida y por culpa de ese malito ruso había visto como se escapaba de entre sus dedos como si de arena se tratase. Estaban tan guapa, y había respondido a sus avances. Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¡Hasta le había dicho que quería ir a un lugar más íntimo con él! La había oído gemir, joder. La había tenido bajo sus manos y su boca con el rostro enrojecido, la respiración entrecortada y la piel de gallina. Iban a…iban a… no tenía muy claro lo que iban a hacer, pero desde luego algo no apto para la presencia de público, y entonces…maldito Iván. Y como si no fuese suficiente vergonzoso y doloroso de por sí, todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta. Por lo menos Alex y Akari habían tenido la decencia de no decirle, nada, pero llevaba recibiendo sus miradas de lástima desde el día de la fiesta, y lo odiaba.

Con lo bien que había empezado…hasta le había llamado "Maru". Sentía que había retrocedido meses en su relación con ella, no tenía idea de qué hacer ¡ni siquiera sabía si Kanako seguiría considerándolo su amigo! No se había atrevido a verla, ni a llamarla, ni siquiera a mandarla un mensaje. De hecho el que decidiesen ir a la nieve y a cuenta de ello no ir a _La Cucaracha_ la noche anterior había sido una bendición para él. Tampoco la habría visto porque tenían el día libre pero…sólo pensar en tener que volver a ese lugar hacía que se le revolviese el estómago. Llevaba desde el jueves encerrado en su habitación tocando la guitarra y rascado a Max. Había salido a hacer uso de la consola un par de veces, pero se sentía observado cada vez que lo hacía. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, Alex había pasado todo el jueves y todo el viernes en casa y cuando le había preguntado cómo es que no quedaba con Yaeko, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Akari le había dicho que era porque se preocupaba por él y eso lo había agobiado aún más. Se lo agradecía, claro que sí, pero el saber que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de él era muy incómodo. Y más sabiendo la causa. Qué desastre. Su vida era un jodido desastre y no lo había visto venir. ¡Si hasta a Akari le había ido mejor que a él!

Miró a su amigo, que estaba recostado en el sofá a su lado y aunque intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos daba cabezadas. No le extrañaba, era prontísimo. Bostezó y se frotó los párpados sintiéndose especialmente cansado. No había dormido bien los dos últimos días. Curiosamente fue precisamente el día de la fiesta el que más tranquilo había estado, fruto del alcohol que le recorría el cuerpo. Se había pasado bebiendo, y aunque no había llegado al punto de tener grandes lagunas, sus recuerdos desde que salió de _La Cucaracha_ hasta que se metió en la cama estaban algo difusos. Tampoco tenía muy claro el momento que había estado con Joseph, y eso que por aquel entonces ni siquiera estaba borracho. Pero tenía tanta ira, frustración y tristeza encima que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar de rabia mientras el hombre le dirigía palabras reconfortantes que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar. Luego habían llegado Alex, Sheila y Eva, que lo habían relevado. Su amiga de la infancia le había cogido de la mano y no le soltó hasta que él mismo se liberó de su agarre con un manotazo para servirse otra copa. Se había disculpado ya con ella y le había dicho que no pasaba nada, pero igualmente se sentía culpable. Y luego Akari y quien más de sorprendió de todos, Michelle, le habían llevado a casa y cuidado de él hasta meterle en la cama. Se avergonzaba mucho de lo que les había dicho fruto del alcohol, pero la verdad es que incluso en ese momento, cuando ya estaba sobrio y habían pasado un par de días de reflexión, seguía preguntándose si tener padres sería algo así. Sintió el sofá hundirse a su lado y al girar la cabeza se topó con Alex, terminándose su taza de café.

\- ¿Preparado para ver a Kanako?- no, no lo estaba. Ni de coña lo estaba. De hecho probablemente ni se atrevería a hablarla. Ante la pregunta sintió pánico incluso a sabiendas de que no iba con segundas intenciones, sino que su interés era sincero.

\- ¿P-por qué no le preguntas a Akari si está preparado para ver a Michelle?- intentó escurrir el bulto. Ante la mención de la rubia, Akari pareció despertar de golpe y se incorporó en el asiento, bostezando.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Michelle?- cuestionó adormilado. Alex enarcó una ceja y los miró a ambos con curiosidad.

\- Tú me dirás- ante la insistencia de Marcos, Akari se encogió de hombros. El rubio miró a Alex con algo de malicia y soltó la bomba- En Nochevieja la besó.

La reacción fue instantánea. Alex se atragantó con el café y empezó a toser, casi derramándoselo por encima a él mismo y al sofá. Akari abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a excusarse atropelladamente, explicando malamente la situación. Max, alertado por el jaleo, salió de la habitación de Marcos y se acercó a olisquear las gotas de café que habían caído en el suelo.

\- ¡Fue en la mejilla! ¡Era Año Nuevo!- empezó a explicar- Se iba a casa y quería despedirme de ella- Akari se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y se recostó entre los cojines del sofá- ¿Algún problema? Si quiero darle un beso a una amiga se lo doy. ¡Vosotros le dais besos a Sheila!

\- Sí, Akari. Pero nosotros no estamos locamente enamorados de Sheila- consiguió decir Alex tras recuperarse de su ataque de tos- No, en serio tío ¿Qué pasó?- Akari iba a explicarlo pero Marcos, aliviado por dejar de ser el centro de atención, se adelantó.

\- No oí lo que se dijeron, pero los vi- por el rabillo del ojo atisbaron a Akari intentando cubrir el sonrojo de su cara con las manos- Cuando Michelle se iba lo abrazó- conforme empezó a hablar a Alex se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, que no dudó en dirigir al japonés- Este idiota tardó un rato en reaccionar pero se lo devolvió

\- No soy idiota, es que no me lo esperaba- replicó – Y luego le di un beso en la mejilla- finalizó la historia él con el rostro teñido de rojo ¿contentos?- se le iluminó la cara momentáneamente, señalando a Marcos con el dedo un instante después. – Tú la llamaste "mamá"

\- ¡Yo no la llamé "mamá"!- se defendió. Pero ya era tarde, Alex ya se estaba desternillando de risa- Boh. Sólo dije que si así es como se siente tener padres, porque me cuidasteis y eso- notaba su cara arder, así que agachó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca- Michelle es más dulce de lo que creía y me sorprendió ¿vale?

\- En serio ¿qué demonios pasó al volver a casa? ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho nada de esto?

\- Tampoco ha habido la necesidad- Marcos se encogió de hombros- Tampoco es que sea tan importante.

\- No, qué va. Akari dándole un beso a Michelle sin salir corriendo después no es importante.

\- Sólo salí corriendo una vez ¿vale?- rezongó el aludido- No lo digáis como si fuese algo habitual.

\- ¿Pasó algo más que no me hayáis contado aún?

\- ¡NO!- gritó Akari al instante, de forma muy poco convincente. Alex y Marcos se miraron entre ellos, y el moreno cuestionó a su amigo con la mirada si sabía algo al respecto. El sonido de un móvil vibrando les hizo dirigir sus ojos al japonés – Es Michelle, que dice que vayamos bajando que ya han recogido a las chicas.

Ante la palabra "chicas" Marcos sintió que se le cerraba la boca del estómago. No quería verla. Bueno, sí quería verla, pero de lejos y sin tener que hablar con ella. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿Hola? ¿Buenos días? Casi ni era de día ¿no sería más adecuado decirle "buenas noches"? También podía saludarla con un simple gesto de la cabeza. O hacer como que no estaba. Sí, eso haría. No la tocaría ni la miraría y sólo se dirigiría a Kanako si ella lo hacía primero. Sí. Perfecto. Ese sería su plan. Sentía que iba a vomitar, menos mal que no había desayunado mucho sino seguro que lo echaba todo en el coche de Joseph. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Eran un grupo de amigos que iban a pasar el día a la nieve ¡la nieve! Él solo la había visto una vez en su vida y durante muy poco rato, así que tenía que aprovechar. Sí. Nieve. Pensaría en la nieve. Fue hasta su cuarto seguido por Max, que se tumbó otra vez en la cama. Se puso el abrigo y se anudó al cuello una bufanda. Con algo de disgusto se echó los guantes al bolsillo, pese a que no le gustaban era consciente de que en la nieve los necesitaría.

Rascó la cabeza a Max y cuando volvió al salón Akari ya estaba bajando las escaleras y Alex le esperaba con una sonrisa comprensiva. Marcos se encogió en sí mismo al pasar a su lado y su amigo le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

\- Nieve ¿eh? La última vez que la vimos ni siquiera vivíamos aquí aún.

\- Ya- nieve, tenía que pensar en la nieve- Será divertido, Joseph dijo que llevaría un trineo o algo así.

\- Sino siempre podemos organizar una guerra de bolas.

\- No tío, que tú tienes ventaja.

Llegaron a la calle y el frío les azotó en la cara a los tres. Marcos comenzó a bailotear en el sitio para mantener el calor y no pudo evitar preguntarse si iría lo suficientemente abrigado para pasar el día en la montaña rodeado de nieve. Nieve, nieve, nieve. La nieve es bonita y se derrite en tus manos. Bonita como Kanako, que se derretía en sus brazos en la fiesta de Nochevieja. Mierda.

Dentro del vehículo, Kanako permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla mirando a través del cristal. Las voces de Michelle y Joseph hablando le sonaban lejanas y Yaeko estaba demasiado adormilada como para darle conversación. Siendo sincera tampoco le haría mucho caso aunque le hablase, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

No tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse con Marcos. Harta de esperar, de ver que todos eran felices tonteando, se había dejado llevar, y lo había hecho con gusto. Por Dios, si hasta había gemido y había lubricado ansiando que la tocase. Cuando le propuso ir a un lugar más íntimo pensaba dejar de lado de una maldita vez todas sus dudas y besarle. En ese momento ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de que se liasen en la fiesta de nochevieja. Quería hacerlo y punto. Necesitaba sentir las manos de Marcos por su cuerpo, y sus labios en los suyos, y esa maldita lengua paseándose por su piel y sobretodo esos dientes que la habían hecho estremecerse marcándose en su cuello…o en donde quiera que acabase su boca. Pero Iván, ese maldito Iván. Con la de veces que lo había defendido ante Marcos y las ganas que había tenido de matarle esa noche. El chaval había estado disculpándose con ella desde entonces. Vía mensaje, en persona, llevándole flores…tenía tantos ramos de flores en casa que no sabía a qué le recordaba más su salón, si a una boda o a un entierro. Había acabado cediendo y diciéndole que le disculpaba porque Yaeko le había rogado que lo hiciese, para que dejase de mandarle flores, pero seguía enfadada con él. No le odiaba, o eso creía, pero sentía un peso en el estómago cada vez que le veía.

El monovolumen empezó a circular por la calle en la que vivían los chicos, de hecho ya podía verse el parque que tenían frente al edificio donde estaba su piso. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, sólo pensar que lo vería de un momento a otro hacía que se le cerrase la garganta. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablarle por teléfono ¿cómo lo iba a hacer teniéndolo delante? Debía reconocer que aunque se sintió un poco decepcionada, cuando el día de la fiesta después de bailar con Joseph le dijeron que Marcos ya se había ido, se sintió aliviada. Miró hacia delante sin levantar la cabeza del cristal de la ventanilla. Puede que Joe tuviese sus cosas, pero tampoco entendía muy bien el rechazo tan ferviente de Michelle hacia él. Con ella se había portado muy bien, la había tranquilizado y la había hecho reír. Estaba tan frustrada y nerviosa que ni siquiera recordaba muy bien todas sus palabras, pero se sentía profundamente agradecida. Además realmente era muy buen bailarín.

Suspiró. Sus amigas no sabían lo que tenían. Yaeko tenía el que probablemente fuese uno de los mejores novios sobre la faz de la Tierra. Guapo, sexy, atento, se desvivía por ella, y además la hacía reír. Y Michelle…qué decir de Michelle, el mismísimo heredero del clan Newton bebía los vientos por ella y se había dignado a rechazarlo, y por si fuera poco, un idiota adorable y de gran corazón parecía estar enamorado de ella. Y ella tenía ¿ella que tenía?...nada, salvo ganas de estar con alguien con quien ya le había quedado más que claro que no tenía oportunidad. No debería haberse enamorado de un niñato como él, sólo a ella se le ocurría. Aaaah…ahí estaba otra vez esa parte de ella que tanto odiaba. Lo estaba llamando niñato cuando en realidad él no tenía la culpa de nada, no por lo ocurrido en nochevieja desde luego. Si había alguien siendo una niñata ahí, ese alguien era ella.

El vehículo se detuvo y los chicos se acercaron. Entro en pánico. Ahí estaba, envuelto en su abrigo, con una bufanda al cuello y su habitual pelo de punta perfectamente colocado. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento a través del cristal y apartó la vista inmediatamente, apretando entre sus manos su gorro ¿cómo demonios se iba a dirigir a él? Ni siguiera se atrevía a dirigirle un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Se empezó a hundir en el asiento, queriendo desparecer. Quizás si se encogía mucho en sí misma no la vería ¿no? Yaeko le dirigió una mirada de lástima que sólo consiguió que quisiera que se la tragase la tierra con más fuerza, de hecho hasta le parecía sentirse observada por Michelle y Joseph desde los asientos delanteros pese a que no estaban dados la vuelta. Pero la observaban por el retrovisor. Seguro.

La puerta delantera se abrió y una oleada de aire frío las azotó a ambas. En in instante Alex entró acomodándose en el asiento junto a Yaeko y cerrando tras de sí. Como ya era habitual en ellos se saludaron con un beso y sus respectivos motes. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a ello, y especialmente en un día como ese, no se veía capaz de aguantar los arrumacos de sus amigos. A continuación se abrió la puerta de atrás y tras lo que parecía una discusión entre murmullos por parte de Akari y Marcos, el primero se subió al vehículo, sentándose detrás de ella y saludando en general. El mexicano entró al instante, pero en su caso él no dijo nada y se limitó a cerrar la puerta y ponerse el cinturón. En realidad tenía ganas de echar un vistazo a su espalda, y de verle la cara y saber cómo estaba o si la miraba con asco, reproche o algo similar. Pero no se atrevió.

\- Os recomiendo que os quitéis los abrigos y los dejéis atrás- anunció Joseph desde el asiento delantero antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo- En cuanto recojamos a Shokichi tenemos algo más de una hora de camino.

Kanako se deshizo de su abrigo con cierta reticencia. Se iba a sentir más desprotegida sin ese escudo de poliéster y plumas en el que se podía acurrucar y ocultar su cara con el cuello. Pero todos se los estaban quitando, y además empezaba a tener calor dentro del vehículo. No era para menos teniendo en cuenta que el asiento tenía calefacción incorporada y que además eran 7 personas en un espacio reducido. Muy reducido. Demasiado reducido teniendo en cuenta que quería estar cuanto más alejada de Marcos mejor. Además no sabría si sería capaz de soportar su mirada. Si habitualmente ya le suponía un reto hacerlo, en la situación en la que se encontraba le iba a resultar imposible. Hundió la cara en el abrigo que tenía en las manos sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para alcanzárselo a Akari. Si lo hacía acabaría mirando a Marcos, y no quería mirarle, mientras ella no le mirase sería como si él no la viese a ella….o por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Sabía que era absurdo porque de hecho llevaba sintiendo la mirada del chico en su nuca desde que se había subido al coche, pero aun así le consolaba pensar que si no le veía era como si no estuviese allí.

Cuando Michelle se giró para darle el abrigo a Alex, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que no sabía muy bien qué significaba. Sintiendo más ojos sobre ella alzó la mirada topándose con que Joseph y el moreno también la estaban observando. Se encogió aún más en el asiento intentando desaparecer, no quería darse la vuelta, no quería que la siguiesen mirando. Le estaban dando ganas de irse a su casa y pasar el resto del día metida en su cama, más que nada porque ver su salón lleno de flores la agobiaba bastante. No obstante y por una vez en su vida, tuvo que agradecerle a Akari la interrupción. Sin que nadie se lo esperase estornudó un par de veces seguidas, rezongando por lo bajo que le picaban los ojos y la nariz.

\- Akari ¿estás bien?- cuestionó la voz de Michelle. Gracias a sus estornudos, el chico había conseguido que las miradas se posasen en él, dejándola relajarse un poco.

\- Sí- respondió sorbiéndose la nariz y rebuscando un pañuelo en su bolsillo- Ya está, ya se me pasó.

\- ¿Alergia, Akari?- le preguntó Joe – Tengo un botiquín en el maletero y llevo antihistamínicos.

\- No, no hace falta. Gracias- respondió claramente confundido por la sincera propuesta de ayuda por parte de Joe- Ya estoy mej…

Pero su frase se vio cortada por un nuevo estornudo en cuando Alex le dio a Marcos su abrigo y el de Yaeko. Kanako decidió aprovechar la distracción para girarse rápidamente y darle su propia chaqueta al chico, pero no tuvo suerte y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marcos al hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo valor de decir nada, y ella no era capaz de apartar la mirada ni de pestañear. Se esperaba ver cualquier emoción reflejada en esos ojos verdes que la cautivaban: sorna, asco, burla, desprecio, afecto, lujuria, lástima…cualquier cosa menos lo que le pareció ver. Miedo. Le dio la sensación de que la estaba mirando total y absolutamente aterrorizado, y notó un nudo en la garganta ¿qué le pasaba? Por un momento sintió el impulso de cogerle de la mano y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero un nuevo ataque de estornudos de Akari en cuando tuvo su abrigo en las manos le hizo pensárselo mejor.

\- En serio- empezó a decir con la voz algo gangosa y frotándose los ojos, que tenía llorosos y enrojecidos- ¿Alguien ha traído una planta o algo así? Es que soy muy alérgico a algunos pólenes.

\- ¡Ahí va!- exclamó Yaeko incorporándose de golpe en el asiento- Tenemos la casa llena de flores ¿puede ser eso?

\- Probablemente- afirmó Joseph- Tendréis la ropa llena de polen- chascó la lengua- Esperad un momento, que aparco bien y solucionamos esto.

\- ¿De dónde habéis sacado las flores?- preguntó Marcos en voz baja. Todos se imaginaban la respuesta, no obstante esperaron expectantes a que alguna de la dos se atreviese a contestar.

\- Son de Kana-chan, se las ha regalado Iv..- Kanako fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, que se cubrió la boca con la mano – Nada, son flores, las tenemos porque nos gustan ¿verdad?

\- Déjalo, Yaeko- bufó la otra japonesa, masajeándose las sienes.

Por su parte, el pobre Akari volvió a estornudar de nuevo. Cómo odiaba eso. Le estaban picando la nariz y los ojos cada vez más, y se empezaba a notar muy congestionado. Ya tenía el pañuelo de antes lleno de mocos por lo que no sabía dónde limpiarse, y la manga de su jersey no le parecía la mejor opción.

\- Akari- alzó la vista y vio a Michelle observándole desde el asiento del copiloto. Estaba dada la vuelta y se asomaba por el respaldo, mirándole con algo de lástima- Toma.

\- Gracias- musitó sonriendo tras agarrar al vuelo el paquete de pañuelos de papel que la mujer le lanzó. Justo en ese momento Joseph terminó de aparcar y sin decirles nada más bajó del vehículo.

La puerta a su lado se abrió, y casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Joseph prácticamente le arrancó las prendas que tenía en las manos. Sin mediar más palabras llevó todos los abrigos al maletero. Akari se estremeció con el frío que entraba por la puerta abierta, no obstante la oleada de aire fresco le ayudó a aliviar un poco el picor que sentía por toda la cara.

\- Mírame- la voz de Josep le hizo alzar la cabeza- Bueno, tienes los ojos irritados pero no creo que necesites colirio. ¿Respiras bien o notas el pecho cargado?

\- Me pica la nariz, pero ya está- respondió con algo de extrañeza. No se esperaba la preocupación del hombre, y miró de refilón en la dirección en la que estaba Michelle, intentando buscar una explicación. No obstante su cara de estupefacción era muy similar a la de él.

\- Bueno eso no es nada- le dio un apretón en el hombro- Tómate esto- le puso una pastilla en la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera- Preciosa, ¿me puedes alcanzar la cantimplora que tengo ahí delante?

\- Sí, claro- Michelle se puso de rodillas en el asiento y alargó el brazo apoyándose en el respaldo. Joe estiró el suyo por encima de Kanako, que había vuelto a aovillarse en su asiento y que miró hacia arriba al ver la cantimplora metálica sobre su cabeza.

\- Toma- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- Vamos a ir yendo que se nos hace tarde, pero si te encuentras peor me lo dices y paramos.- mostró una sonrisa traviesa- Aunque no creo que haya problemas, llevamos a una bella y eficiente médica a bordo- Akari se metió la pastilla en la boca y se la tragó con ayuda de un poco del agua que Joe acababa de darle.

\- ¿Qué más dará lo de bella?- respondió la aludida poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero en lugar de soltar uno de los característicos bufidos que dejaba oír cada vez que Joseph hacía comentarios del estilo, esta vez sonrió. – En un rato estarás mejor, Akari.

\- ¿Ves?- el rubio mostró una mueca divertida- Si se lo dices con esa sonrisa tan bonita se recuperará antes ¿verdad?

\- Sí- reconoció rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado

\- Idiotas- resopló ella volviéndose a sentar en el asiento mirando hacia delante.

Joseph le dirigió una mirada de complicidad que Akari no terminó de entender pero a la que respondió de igual manera. El hombre cerró la puerta a su lado y cuando volvió la vista al frente mientras el conductor se acomodaba y arrancaba el coche de nuevo, pudo sentir las curiosas y casi acusatorias miradas de Alex y Yaeko sobre él. Marcos parecía demasiado centrado en sí mismo y jugueteaba con los cordones de su sudadera a la vez que mascaba chicle, y Kanako estaba prácticamente fundida con su asiento. Él se recostó en el suyo, le seguían picando los ojos y la nariz pero tras un par de estornudos más se había calmado un poco, y para el momento en el cual pararon para recoger a Shokichi, se encontraba algo mejor.

Desde el asiento de delante, Michelle lanzaba furtivas miradas por el retrovisor a lo que ocurría en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Yaeko se había acurrucado en Alex, que le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo y le acariciaba la cabeza distraídamente, parecía que la chica iba a quedarse dormida de un momento a otro. La tensión entre Marcos y Kanako era palpable y resultaba curioso ver a los dos en sus respectivos asientos, la una encogida en sí misma y mirando por la ventana, y el otro tieso como una tabla y clavando sus ojos en ella, como si pretendiese ser capaz de leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza si la miraba con la suficiente intensidad. Ella por su parte no podía evitar observar a Akari, que con la nariz enrojecida, los ojos irritados y llorosos, y un pañuelo arrugado en la mano, se sorbía los mocos en cuando en cuando y dejaba escapar alguna respiración más pesada de lo normal.

\- Si te preocupa podemos parar y le echas un ojo- murmuró Joseph mirándola de reojo y en una voz lo suficientemente baja como para que sólo ella le escuchase.

\- No hace falta- se recolocó las gafas, que se le habían ido resbalando por la nariz- Me fio de tu diagnóstico. Es una simple reacción alérgica

\- Como desees, preciosa- devolvió a vista a la carretera y Michelle sonrió para sí- era precisamente por momentos como ese, en los cuales Joe mostraba su faceta más seria, que no lo había mandado a la mierda aún- Oye ¿No te parece que Shokichi tiene mal aspecto?- le preguntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al hombre, que esperaba en su portal arrebujado en su abrigo.

\- Keiji está disgustado con él- Joseph alzó una ceja con incredulidad- Por lo de Nochevieja- Michelle suspiró- Así que está un poco hundido, pero creo que hacer el tonto en la nieve le vendrá bien.

Terminaron su conversación en cuanto el hombre se subió al coche. Los saludó sonriendo, pero a todos los presentes les quedó claro que algo pasaba con él. Se mostraba un poco cabizbajo y su sonrisa no era tan genuina como otras veces. Michelle se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle qué tal estaba, ya se imaginaba la respuesta que le daría así que esperaría a interrogarle en privado. Y sin más dilación y una vez todos se hubieron acomodado, finalmente emprendieron su viaje hasta la montaña.

El trayecto transcurrió tranquilo, desde la parte de atrás apenas llegaba alguna conversación entrecortada, pero sin duda lo que más se hacía notar eran los resoplidos de aburrimiento de Alex y los ronquidos de Shokichi. En el fondo lo entendía, seguía siendo pronto y más aun tratándose del fin de semana. De hecho ella misma también bostezaba de cuando en cuando y no negaría que si le diesen la opción de acurrucarse en una cama calentita, aceptaría con ganas. Y desde luego, el hecho de que los asientos del monovolumen de Joseph fuesen tan cómodos y además tuviesen calefacción, no ayudaban precisamente a librarse de la modorra. Sintió un golpecito en el brazo y dirigió su mirada a Joe, que le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Mira a tu chico- le susurró con una medio sonrisa.

Ella enarcó la ceja ante la forma en la cual se refirió al que suponía que era Akari, pero se giró un poco en el asiento igualmente. Parecía que tras el rato que había pasado desde que se había tomado el antihistamínico, este por fin había hecho el suficiente efecto como para dejarle dormir. Estaba acurrucado en su asiento y apoyado en Marcos, que no parecía estar muy contento con la situación y se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. A su otro lado, Shokichi tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y roncaba sonoramente con la boca abierta, incluso resbalándosele un hilillo de la saliva por la comisura de los labios. Yaeko también había caído presa del sueño y se había hecho un ovillo contra Alex, que paseaba la vista a su alrededor buscando algo que hacer pero de cuando en cuando posaba una mirada cargada de cariño en su novia. Kanako mantenía su postura encogida en el asiento y seguía observando el paisaje, aunque Michelle en realidad no tenía muy claro si la chica en realidad veía algo o simplemente fijaba los ojos en esa dirección para no tener que mirar a Marcos o cualquiera de sus amigos.

El susodicho se estaba cansando del viaje. Sin nada que hacer, atrapado entre dos personas durmiendo, y sin atreverse a hacer mucho más que observar a Kanako, se estaba aburriendo soberanamente, además de que notaba que empezaba a agobiarse con la situación. Pero ni siquiera le apetecía hablar y sin darse cuenta se había mostrado algo hosco con Alex con cada conversación que había intentado mantener con él, respondiéndole con monosílabos o entre murmullos. Finalmente, su amigo parecía haber desistido. No obstante y tras un incómodo silencio en la parte trasera del vehículo, a Alex se le iluminó la cara y se giró un poco para mirarle mejor, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

\- ¿Sabéis lo que molaría?- dijo ganándose la atención de los que estaban despiertos- Aprovechar para putear a los que van dormidos. Menos a Yaeko, ella no.

\- ¿Y por qué ella no, listo?

\- Porque es mi novia y te puedo dar una colleja si lo intentas, Marcos – el menor de los mejicanos arrugó la nariz ante la amenaza de su amigo y se recostó otra vez en su asiento. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, afortunadamente sólo duró los segundos que tardó Marcos en tener la que para él era la idea más brillante que le les podía haber ocurrido.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Podemos pintarles cosas en la cara!

En cuanto lo dijo miró a su alrededor, topándose con una expresión divertida de Michelle, una mueca traviesa de Alex y lo que más de sorprendió, una mirada cargada de curiosidad y una sonrisa a medio esbozar por parte de Kanako. Eso le envalentonó.

\- Si alguien me deja algo que pinte, le dibujo un bigote a Akari- dijo ufano- Con lo profundamente que duerme seguro que ni se entera.

\- Yo llevo un rotulador permanente, pero no me parece lo más adecuado- comentó Michelle mientras rebuscaba entre su cosas.

-¿Por qué llevas un rotulador permanente encima? – cuestionó Marcos mirándola con cierta incredulidad. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió trasteando en el interior de su mochila.

\- No sé. Tengo sitio y puede ser útil.

\- Yo tengo un lápiz de ojos- murmuró Kanako sin levantar la vista- Se quita mejor y ya sabemos que no hace daño a la piel.

\- Eso será perfecto- espetó al instante

Tenía que reconocer que en cuanto Kanako le alargó el objeto en cuestión y le miró a los ojos, se vio obligado a tragar saliva y respirar profundamente. La tenía cerca, demasiado cerca, de hecho sus dedos se rozaron en cuanto le dio el lápiz y a punto estuvo de apartar la mano de golpe. Podía notar la mirada de Alex sobre él y le dieron ganas de hacerle un corte de manga a su amigo, pero se aguantó. Kanako parecía expectante por verle pintarrajear la cara de Akari, y no quería decepcionarla haciéndola esperar. No otra vez. Bastante decepcionante había sido la nochevieja como para encima añadir otra desilusión más a la lista de la chica.

Cogió aire y movió un poco a Akari para quitárselo de encima, su amigo ni se enteró y siguió durmiendo como un tronco. Se aguantó la risa. Tanto él como Alex sabían que dormía muy profundamente en vista de la de veces que se quedaba roncando en el sofá sin despertarse ni aunque le zarandeasen, pero les seguía resultando gracioso. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Kanako observándole con atención, lo que consiguió que se aflojase algo el nudo que tenía en el estómago desde esa mañana. Destapó el lápiz y lo acercó a la cara de Akari. Le temblaba el pulso fruto de la emoción y de la risa que estaba conteniendo. Empezó a dibujar, esa cosa que le había dejado Kanako resultaba sorprendentemente oportuna para pintar sobre la piel, y en cuestión de segundos sobre el labio de Akari había un fino bigote de extremos espiralados. La carcajada nasal de Alex resonó por todo el coche, y se vio obligado a cubrirse la boca. Se giró un poco para ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Para qué mentir. Le gustaba saber que se estaban riendo a cuenta de algo que él había hecho.

Alex sonreía con sorna y estaba apuntando a Akari con su teléfono, supuso que con la idea de hacerle una foto. Michelle murmuró que se las pasase luego y tiró de la manga de Joseph con cuidado, indicándole con un gesto con la cabeza que mirase por el retrovisor. El no tardó en hacerlo y soltó una leve carcajada que hizo a Marcos henchirse de orgullo, hasta Joseph se había reído con su trastada. Sintiéndose más valiente que minutos antes y animado por los brillantes ojos negros de Kanako observándole y por ese esbozo de sonrisa que se le dibujaba en los labios, se atrevió a dirigirse a ella directamente por primera vez en lo que iba de día.

\- Kanako…-

Pudo ver cómo dio un respingo se agachó un poco, ocultándose tras el respaldo de su asiento. Empezó a arrepentirse de haberse lanzado a hablar con ella, pero se armó de valor y continuó, al fin y al cabo quedaría aún más en ridículo si sólo la llamaba para no decirle nada a continuación. Se rascó la mejilla y suspiró. Kanako. La había llamado Kanako cuando lo que en realidad quería era referirse a ella por ese mote cariñoso que revoloteaba en su cabeza.

\- ¿Te gusta así o lo hago más grande?- miró hacia un lateral y se aclaró la garganta- El bigote, digo.- ni siquiera supo qué estuvo haciendo la chica en el rato que tardó en contestarle, no se había atrevido a mirarla fijamente de nuevo.

\- Mejor más grande- la oyó murmurar.

Alzó la vista de golpe, esperando toparse con los ojos de Kanako. Sin embargo ella se había vuelto a hacer un ovillo en el asiento y no le estaba prestando atención. No obstante volvió a acercarse a su amigo y continuó con la operación, engrosando el bigote de pega. Debía reconocer que estaba disfrutándolo. Se rio él mismo por lo bajo, y le pareció escuchar una risilla femenina a su espalda. Creyó reconocer a Kanako en ella y se giró rápidamente, pero la chica pareció ser más veloz y cuando lo hizo se la veía con la expresión de la cara tranquila. Algo contrariado miró a Alex como pidiéndole consejo, y por la forma que tuvo de asentir con la cabeza y su mueca pícara, supo que efectivamente no estaba equivocado y la japonesa se había reído a cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El pensar que, pese a todo lo ocurrido, había logrado hacerla reír, consiguió que Marcos sonriese genuina y abiertamente. Se rascó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y volvió a acomodarse. Quería más. La había hecho reír una vez pero no le satisfacía lo suficiente. Quería verla y escucharla otra vez, y se revolvía nervioso en el asiento pensando cómo hacerlo. La solución llegó a modo de sugerencia malévola por parte de Michelle, que tenía la cabeza vuelta en su dirección y soltó una risilla tras mirar a Akari.

\- No hay huevos de pintarle algo a Shokichi- le retó colocándose las gafas. Mierda. No era capaz de decir que no si le retaban, y menos aún si Kanako le miraba con esa cara de expectación.

\- Lo haría si supera qué pintarle- respondió ufano cruzándose de brazos- No quiero repetir dibujo

\- Hazle unas gafas- musitó Kanako clavando su mirada en él un instante, antes de volverla a apartar con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Kanako, eres un genio- la alabó Alex alargando la mano hasta ella y revolviéndole el pelo. Ella lo apartó de un manotazo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Pero… ¿y si se despierta?- se excusó. Le divertía la idea, pero no era lo mismo pintarle en la cara a su amigo que a un hombre adulto. Ni siquiera sabía cómo de profundo sería su sueño y puede que le pillase en mitad de la faena- Se puede enfadar…

Un ruido muy similar al cacareo de una gallina se dejó oír en el coche. Michelle, que era la que había imitado al animal, disimulaba limpiando los cristales de sus gafas con parsimonia. Joseph se rio y la regañó muy poco convincentemente pidiéndole que no se metiese con él. Con el lápiz aún en la mano miró a Alex, que le hacía gestos con la cabeza señalando a Shokichi, y luego a Kanako, que parecía estar esperando a que se atreviese a pintar. Suspiró. Las tonterías que se llegaban a hacer por amor. Aunque…no podía negar que la idea le divertía en sobremanera.

Conteniendo la respiración se acercó al rector, que soltó un ronquido más alto que los previos dándole el susto de su vida. Se apartó de él un momento y no necesitó mirar a su alrededor para saber que lo estaban observando. Finalmente, y con el pulso algo tembloroso, acercó el objeto a la cara del rector y empezó a dibujar unas gafas. Se le estaba escapando la risa y no quería carcajearse para no despertarle, así que se mordió el interior de la mejilla intentándose aguantar hasta que terminó con su obra de arte. En cuanto lo hizo, un estruendo de carcajadas se pudo oír en el coche. Yaeko se despertó de golpe preguntando qué pasaba, y Alex se lo explicó entre susurros y acariciándole la cara antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dejar que se acurrucase contra él de nuevo.

\- Por favor, Marcos o Alex, me vale cualquiera de vosotros- les empezó a decir Michelle- Quiero que saquéis una foto de eso de cerca y me la mandéis, necesito un nuevo fondo de pantalla en el teléfono.

\- Marchando, señorita- canturreó Alex sacando su móvil y dándose la vuelta en el asiento.

\- Pelota- le recriminó Marcos

\- No soy pelota, sólo sé cómo tratar a una dama- ante la frase de su amigo Michelle soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- Eso, eso. Aplícate el cuento, Marcos- le espetó la rubia dejándole descolocado.

Automáticamente miró en dirección a Kanako, que apartó la cabeza y se recolocó en su asiento, dándole la espalda ¿por qué todos se metían con él? Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y arrugó el ceño con extrañeza ¿quién demonios le iba a escribir un sábado a las 8 de la mañana? En cuando desbloqueó la pantalla pudo ver que tenía un mensaje de Alex, y lo abrió. "Te ha estado mirando con una sonrisa mientras pintabas a Shokichi". Eso era lo único que había escrito. Se sintió enrojecer y con una repentina torpeza en las manos guardó el teléfono de nuevo. Quizás Kanako no le odiase, después de todo.

Entre el sueño de algunos, las risas de otros y los momentos de tensión entre dos de ellos en concreto, acabaron llegando finalmente a la montaña. Se notaba que el ambiente seguía siendo festivo dado el inicio de año, y que las clases aún no habían comenzado, pues el lugar estaba plagado de coches y gente. Mientras parte de los pasajeros intentaban despertar a Akari y Shokichi sin mucho éxito, Michelle y Joseph salieron del monovolumen para buscar los abrigos en el maletero. Una vez con el pie fuera, la rubia aprovechó para estirar la espalda y respirar profundamente, dejando que el aire fresco llenase sus pulmones. No obstante el frío en seguida la hizo tiritar y se frotó los brazos, dirigiéndose a pasos rápidos detrás del vehículo, donde ya la esperaba Joseph con su abrigo en las manos. Se lo arrebató antes de que pensase siquiera en ayudarla a ponérselo, y se lo abrochó para inmediatamente después anudarse una bufanda al cuello y encasquetarse su gorro con pompón para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo. Vio a Joseph dedicarle una sonrisa y se le quedó mirando enarcando una ceja mientras él se abrochaba su impecable anorak.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que eres una monada- estaba a punto de atizarle cuando Joseph le tendió el abrigo granate con topos de Yaeko- Vamos a sacudir esto si no quieres que a tu chico vuelva a darle otra reacción alérgica.

Iba a recriminarle la elección de palabras que había hecho pero en el último momento se lo pensó mejor. Intentar discutir con él sólo le serviría para frustrarse, y quería disfrutar el que era su último fin de semana de vacaciones. Mientras ellos sacudían las prendas, el resto fueron saliendo del monovolumen, con caras más o menos somnolientas y acurrucándose en ellos mismos. Tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al ver a Akari, que entre su pelo despeinado, su cara somnolienta y el bigote de pega, tenía un aspecto bastante lamentable. Se cubrió la boca con la mano e intentó no mirarle fijamente, pero el chico decidió quedarse a su lado tras ponerse el abrigo y le estaba costando horrores no clavar sus ojos en el dibujo hecho por Marcos. Akari bostezó y rebuscó algo en el bolsillo del abrigo, un gorro. Se lo puso y se quedó mirándola fijamente, alargando la mano hasta el pompón del gorro que ella misma llevaba y apretándolo entre sus dedos. "Es suave", le dijo, ella musitó una afirmación y cogió aire para calmarse lo suficiente como para no estallar en carcajadas. Pero no funcionó. En cuanto vio a Shokichi, que debía de haberse frotado los párpados pues tenía el lápiz de ojos esparcido por la cara, rompió a reír.

Shokichi y Akari se quedaron mirándose estupefactos el uno a otro y las carcajadas se hicieron generales a excepción de ellos dos, que parecían no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Los pudieron ver acercarse corriendo a sendos retrovisores del vehículo para mirarse, y la exclamación de sorpresa que ambos profirieron fue digna de ser grabada. Las miradas acusatorias de ambos de posaron inmediatamente en Marcos, que se mostró profundamente ofendido pero no consiguió engañarles. Tras un rato de discusión y ante la negativa tanto de Shokichi como de Akari de entrar en la cafetería con la cara así, optaron por ayudarles a limpiarse.

Alex y Marcos rodearon a Akari y empezaron a frotar el bigote con la mano, pringándose a ellos mismos y haciéndolo aun peor. Mientras se limpiaban las manos en la nieve, fue Yaeko la que intentó quitarlo con un pañuelo, sin mucho éxito. Dieron todo tipo de sugerencias para poder deshacerse de ello, y Alex llegó a estamparle una bola de nieve en la cara al japonés con la excusa de que eso era agua y por tanto serviría para limpiarle. No obstante las risas de los 4 jóvenes que estaban supuestamente ayudando a Akari a quitarse el estropicio, dejaron patente que no había funcionado.

Michelle podía escucharlos desde donde estaba. Tenía la puerta de atrás del monovolumen abierta y había hecho a Shokichi apoyarse en el asiento para que quedase más o menos a su altura. Con un pañuelo humedecido, paciencia y quejidos por parte del hombre, estaba consiguiendo deshacerse del dibujo más o menos, aunque no le vendría mal lavarse la cara en cuanto encontrase un baño. Se mostraba algo apesadumbrado, aunque intentaba ocultarlo tras una sonrisa cordial. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que tenían algo de privacidad. Los jóvenes parecían entretenidos, y Joseph, que rondaba por los alrededores, captó el mensaje y se alejó unos pasos.

-Estos niños…- rezongó Michelle, intentando establecer conversación.

\- ¿Eh? Sí…- musitó con la mirada perdida.

\- A ver, cuéntame ¿qué te pasa, viejo?- cuestionó distraídamente, frotando con cuidado un pañuelo humedecido sobre una de las manchas más persistentes.

\- ¿A mí? Nada ¿Por?- Michelle resopló, qué mal disimulaba ese hombre.

\- Shokichi- le agarró de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla- Ya sé que has discutido con Keiji, tú mismo me dijiste que te había llamado para echarte un rapapolvo.

\- Ya pero….- se rascó la cabeza- ¿no es ridículo que me afecte tanto? ¡Soy un hombre adulto!

\- Eres un hombre adulto de buen corazón y que aprecia a sus amigos- le empezó a golpear con el dedo en el pecho acusatoriamente- Y que sabe que hizo mal y se siente culpable- le recriminó. No obstante no pudo evitar sonreírle- Se le pasará. Estoy segura de que ya ni está enfadado contigo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- le puso tal cara de cachorro abandonado que por un momento no supo si estaba mirando al rector de la universidad o a su gata pidiendo comida.

\- Seguirá molesto, pero enfadado no. ¿Quieres que hable con él?

\- No hace falta

\- ¡Michelle!- la voz de Akari llamándola seguida de sus pasos crujiendo en la nieve detuvieron su conversación. Ambos miraros en dirección al chaval, que se estaba secando la cara con la manga de su abrigo- ¿Queda algo?- preguntó señalándose bajo la nariz. Quedaba ¡vaya que si quedaba! Una sombra gris que parecía la típica pelusilla incipiente de un adolescente se dibujaba sobre su labio. Shokichi iba a contestar pero ella le dio un golpe con el pie en la espinilla para que se callase.

\- No, estás impecable.

Akari la sonrió con tal inocencia que se sintió culpable por haberle mentido… pero sólo durante una milésima de segundo. Joseph se acercó a ellos y les sugirió que antes de nada lo mejor sería tomar algo calentito en la cafetería, así que echaron a andar hacia el único edificio visible arrebujados en sus abrigos, bufandas y gorros.

Michelle estaba contenta. Le gustaba la nieve, de pequeña había ido a esquiar varias veces con sus padres y disfrutaba el sonido de sus pasos al oírla crujir, lo blanda y lo dura que podía ser al mismo tiempo y lo divertida que llegaba a ser jugar con ella. Y debía confesar que le encantaba hacer muñecos de nieve, pero dadas sus nulas capacidades artísticas estos solían quedar horribles así que prefería no hacerlos si había más gente presente. Iba distraída mirando a Marcos y Alex, que se habían adelantado un poco del resto y se tiraban bolas el uno al otro, y no se dio cuenta. Todo el mundo que haya caminado por nieve sabe que es traicionera y que hay que estar atento y más si se está en la montaña. Placas de hielo que no se ven, nieve endurecida y resbaladiza, desniveles que no parecen serlo y socavones que se esconden bajo capas de tan bonito meteoro. Y fue precisamente eso lo que la hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa y perder su normalmente controlado equilibrio. Sintió como su pierna derecha no hacía pie donde supuestamente debería hacerlo. Y una maniobra que normalmente habría sido sencilla para ella, como hacer fuerza con su pierna izquierda para evitar la caída, se le tornó imposible a cuenta de la capa blanca que la cubría hasta la pantorrilla.

Se vio a sí misma en el suelo, con su pie derecho metido en un hueco traicionero, el pantalón calado y las miradas de todos sus amigos posadas en ella. Había tensión en el aire. Ella misma estaba alucinando. No se solía caer, de hecho la última vez que se cayó era muy pequeña y fue yendo en bicicleta. No se había hecho daño, o eso creía pues todavía no había intentado mover el pie, pero no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Se sentía un poco avergonzada y podía notar como cierto calor se propagaba por su cara. Se estaba poniendo roja. Al igual que Marcos y Shokichi, que claramente estaban aguantándose la risa.

\- ¡Michelle! ¿Estás bien?

¡Cómo no! él fue el primero en reaccionar. Con su gorro mal puesto y aun con restos de lápiz de ojos bajo la nariz, dirigió hacia ella una mirada preocupada y dio una zancada en su dirección.

\- Akari no veng…- tarde. Al igual que ella metió el pie en un socavón y se fue al suelo, mostrando una expresión de perplejidad absoluta, que acompañada de la sombra del bigote y el gorro que se le había ido resbalando, le daban un aspecto bastante curioso. Ese fue el pistoletazo de salida para que todos, incluyendo ellos dos, se echasen a reír.

\- Ya estoy aquí- le dijo entre carcajadas.

\- Ah, bienvenido- se rio- Tu entrada ha sido lamentable

\- Sí, un poco- reconoció rascándose la mejilla.

Michelle le hizo un gesto a los demás para que siguiesen andando y sus amigos continuaron su camino en dirección a la cafetería. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Al igual que ella estaba empapado y tenía nieve por todas partes. Sus ojos se clavaron en la persistente mancha sobre los labios del chaval, y le empezó a dar algo de lástima por haberle engañado diciéndole que la estaba limpio. Sus miradas se cruzaron y le pareció que en la expresión del chico se reflejaba algo de miedo. Pobre idiota. Parecía que pese a todo, seguía aterrorizándose de ella para ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Michelle le sonrió.

\- Lo siento- después de ver cómo había acudido en su ayuda al instante, no se sentía capaz de seguir tomándole el pelo- Sigues teniendo restos del bigote- se empezó a levantar mientras él se cubría automáticamente la cara con la mano.

\- ¡Michelle!- se quejó- Me dijiste que estaba impecable- rezongó.

\- Mentí- Akari la miró con incredulidad y ella rio para sí sacudiéndose la nieve de encima- Anda, levántate, que se me empieza a quedar el culo helado aquí fuera- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Él la agarró aceptando su ayuda mientras se seguía tapando la cara. Una vez estuvo de pie se quedaron el uno frente al otro, sin soltarse ni él, ni ella. Incluso con los guantes puestos era agradable sentir la mano de Akari en la suya, aunque no podía negar que le habría gustado deshacerse de la prenda y poder entrelazar los dedos con él. Empezó a decirle algo, pero dado que se estaba cubriendo la boca para no mostrar los restos del bigote no le estaba entendiendo. Con la mano que tenía libre le apartó la suya de la cara, sujetándole para que no volviese a taparse.

\- Ahora sí, dime-

No es como si no se hubiese dado cuenta. Era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. De que estaba de pie frente a su alumno a escasos centímetros de él, cogiéndole de sus manos enguantadas y mirándole fijamente. Bueno. De hecho en ese momento no estaba en frente de su alumno. En ese momento estaba en frente de la persona a quien más unida se sentía en ese punto de su vida. No sabía ni por qué, ni cómo, ni cuándo había sido, pero el espacio que Akari ocupaba en su corazón y en su cabeza era cada vez mayor. ¿Estaba enamorada? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Pero había algo que sí tenía claro, y era que le quería.

\- Emmmm- pudo notar como el chico movía las manos agarrando las suyas con más firmeza. Desvió un momento la mirada al pompón de su gorro antes de volver a cruzar los ojos con ella- Shokichi parecía un poco decaído ¿está bien?- y con esa simple pregunta, consiguió enternecerla.

\- Eres un gran hombre- soltó, dejando que su boca dijese en alto lo que rondaba por su mente.

Y aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo, se liberó de su agarre y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería. Por un momento había sentido el impulso de sostenerle de ambos lados de la cara y plantarle un corto beso en los labios. Y no debía….no podía. Así que en lugar de ello le dio una palmada en la espalda y siguió andando. No tardó en oír la nieve crujiendo tras de sí mientras él se posicionaba a su lado, hundiendo la cara hasta la nariz en su bufanda para tapar los restos de la trastada de Marcos. Le explicó el porqué de la aparente tristeza de Shokichi, y entraron en la cafetería agradeciendo sentir en sus cuerpos el calor de la calefacción y el dulce olor del café y chocolate recién hecho. No tardaron en localizar a sus amigos sentados en una mesa y se dirigieron a ella. Alex y Yaeko estaban sentados el uno junto al otro haciéndose arrumacos, Joseph tenía a su lado tres sillas vacías, una a su izquierda y otras dos a su derecha. Marcos y Kanako estaban sentados el lado uno de otro frente al heredero del clan Newton, pero no se miraban. Mientras la chica parecía muy interesada en su teléfono móvil, Marcos repiqueteaba con los dedos en la mesa con la mirada clavada en algún punto indeterminado al fondo de la cafetería. Michelle y Akari se dirigieron un gesto de complicidad y se acercaron a la mesa, sentándose en los dos asientos vacíos junto a Joseph.

\- ¿Y Shokichi?- cuestionó Michelle mientras se quitaba el abrigo y se apalancaba en el asiento.

\- En el baño- respondió Joe - Decía que iba a quitarse los restos de pintura

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yo también voy!- Akari dejó su abrigo en el respaldo del asiento y miró a su alrededor en busca de los aseos. Marcos le señaló la dirección en la que estaban con un dedo.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar?- la rubia tenía la carta de bebidas agarrada y la agitó en dirección del japonés.

\- Pídeme lo que veas.

Conforme se alejaba en la dirección de los servicios, Joseph hizo un gesto con la mano avisando al camarero de que ya estaban listos para pedir. La gran mayoría optó por diferentes modalidades de chocolate caliente, a excepción de Shokichi, que les había dejado encargado que le pidiesen un café. Michelle pidió para ella y Akari lo mismo, un chocolate caliente con caramelo, nata y una pizca de café. Mientras el rector volvía del baño, la mujer los puso en antecedentes sobre su estado anímico y a qué se debía, y pese a una inicial negativa por parte de algunos, entre todos decidieron que lo que más necesitaba su amigo era un poco de cariño y debían dárselo. Shokichi no tardó en hacer aparición, finalmente sin restos de las gafas de pega en la cara. Tomó asiento al otro lado de Joseph, junto a Alex y Yaeko. Pese a que estaban acaramelados por lo menos parecían cortarse un poco más que cuando estaban en casa de algún conocido, y simplemente Alex tenía el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella estaba recostada contra él. De vez en cuando intercambiaban besos y susurros, pero estaban siendo bastante tolerables. Kanako por fin había guardado su teléfono móvil, pero se la veía muy inquieta y le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Marcos, él se encontraba en la misma situación. Conforme les servían las bebidas, pudieron ver a Akari acercarse a ellos.

\- Kanako, tienes que decirme de qué marca es ese lápiz de ojos porque es fabuloso- dijo Michelle mirando a la susodicha. Sí, efectivamente, aunque ya era menos patente, la mancha del bigote de la cara de Akari no había terminado de desaparecer del todo

\- Claro. Es de una tienda del centro comercial, Yaeko también lo tiene- la aludida, que estaba dándole un trago a su chocolate, asintió.

\- No se ha quitado- rezongó Akari dejándose caer en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tío, casi no se nota, no seas quejica.- le reprendió Marcos.

\- Sí se nota, parece que tengo la cara sucia.

\- Es que tienes la cara sucia, literalmente- se rio Alex- sucia de lápiz de ojos, pero sucia.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo tan grande?- le recriminó al menor de los mejicanos, que se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, acomodándose, y agarró su taza de chocolate con ambas manos. Kanako, que fue la que le había pedido que fuese más grueso, se encogió un poco en sí misma.

\- Porque te favorecía más- ante la respuesta de Marcos, Kanako le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, el chico la sintió y sonrió, pese a no atreverse a dirigir sus ojos a ella.

\- Estás guapo igual, Akari- le intentó animar Yaeko- ¿Verdad, Kanako?

\- Supongo- se encogió de hombros. Marcos frunció el ceño pero disimuló concentrándose en beber chocolate.

\- Eso no me anima

\- Los bigotes y las barbas han de lucirse con orgullo- aportó Shokichi, pasándose una mano por perfectamente acicalado vello facial- ¡Con orgullo masculino!- ante su última frase las mujeres presentes soltaron un resoplido.

\- Deja de quejarte, anda- Michelle, aprovechando que sus asientos estaban cerca, le dio un leve golpe con el hombro- Estás bien, si no sabes que ha estado ahí ni se nota- Akari la miró esperanzado – Bébete el chocolate, que se te va a enfriar.- él obedeció y la expresión le cambió en cuanto empezó a comer.

Durante unos minutos mantuvieron una charla insustancial que ayudó a que se calmaran las aguas. Los temas académicos fueron los grandes protagonistas, aunque intentaron desviarlo al terreno laboral en vista de que Yaeko, Alex y especialmente Kanako, parecían estar bastante desconectados del tema. Una vez casi se habían terminado las bebidas y todos parecían más despiertos y animados, Joseph se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención.

\- Ahora que estamos gran parte de nosotros reunidos aquí, me gustaría hacer una propuesta…

\- ¿Tu? ¿Haciendo una propuesta?- Michelle apoyó su taza, casi finalizada, en la mesa- ¿Puedo decirte "NO" ya? ¿O de verdad me vas a hacer escucharla?

\- Vamos, no seas así Shelly, puede ser divertido.

\- Shokichi tiene razón- espetó Marcos asintiendo con la cabeza- Joseph siempre organiza las mejores fiestas y… cosas

\- ¿y cosas…? ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis?

\- ¡Yaeko!- la reprendió Kanako.

\- Sólo digo lo que todos estáis pensando

\- ¿Puedo continuar, por favor?- las chicas se callaron al instante, aunque eso no evitó que Marcos le lanzase una mirada amenazante a Yaeko, la cual se refugió en su novio, que le plantó un beso en la sien- Gracias. Como muchos supondréis, y algunos otros ya habéis comprobado en persona- Joseph le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia a Michelle, la cual bufó- Vivo en una mansión enorme…- Joe se llevó la mano al pecho- …pero algo solitaria, con una fantástica piscina que echa de menos tener gente- alzó la mano en el aire, como obligándose a sí mismo a dejar de hablar un instante- Antes de nada ¿sabéis qué día es el 6 de enero?- se hizo el silencio. Las caras de todos eran de la más absoluta extrañeza, salvo las de Alex y Marcos, que se miraron con complicidad.

-En México es el Día de Reyes- apuntó el moreno- Allí la tradición es que los regalos los lleven ellos.

\- Sí. Cuando yo era muy pequeño en mi casa lo hicimos alguna vez- Marcos se encogió de hombros y su tono de voz era algo melancólico- Pero era tan crío por aquel entonces que ya ni me acuerdo.

\- ¿Y si os dijese que ese día haremos una fiesta en la piscina de mi casa?- soltó una leve carcajada al ver las reacciones de sus amigos- Es cubierta, por supuesto.

A todos les sonó atractiva la idea, pero sin duda Marcos y Alex fueron los que más se emocionaron. De hecho al más joven de los dos la expresión de cambió totalmente a una de total ilusión en incluso se atrevió a mirar a Kanako directamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ni si quiera Michelle se vio capaz de decir que no. Tras comentar detalles para la fiesta, que Joseph les informase que podían alquilar esquíes o tablas de snowboard si querían, y que tenía un trineo en el coche; pagaron sus consumiciones y salieron de la cafetería bastante ilusionados. Al fin y al cabo, estaban ansiosos por comenzar esa guerra de bolas de nieve que nadie había mencionado, pero en la que todos estaban pensando.


	60. Lo mejor para el frío es calor humano 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡Ah! ¡La nieve! ¡qué bonita! ¡Qué blanca! ¡Y qué fría está cuando se te cuela por dentro de la ropa! Y qué manía se le puede llegar a tener cuando deja de ser blanca para convertirse el marón, congelarse y convertirse en un campo de exterminio cuenta de los resbalones. **

**la emoción se palpa en el aire y la batalla de bolas de nieve está a punto de empezar. ¿quién la iniciará? ¿harán equipos? ¿parejas? ¿será un todos contra todos? Con la tensión a flor de piel y la competitividad de alguna y alguno más desatada de lo que cabría esperar, lo que empieza como un juego puede llegar a convertirse en una batalla campal donde quizás no coraa la sangre, pero sí los orgullos heridos. ¡Qué dura es la derrota!**

**La semana que viene llegará la primera parte de nuestro experimento. No tenemos intención de repetirlo, ha sido cosa de los dos próximos capítulos pues teníamos muchas cosas planeadas para el mismo. Como algunas de ellas sólo se aprecian desde el punto de vista de los chicos, y otras de ellas desde el de las chicas, es por ello que vamos a tener el mismo día narrado primero por ellos y luego por ellas. Ya os daremos más detalles en su momento :3**

**\- Título: Lo mejor para el frío es el calor humano****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 10287  
\- Personajes: Joseph, Michelle, Akari, Shokichi, Kanako, Marcos, Yaeko y Alex.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LO MEJOR PARA EL FRÍO ES EL CALOR HUMANO-02**

El aire era frío ya la nieve llegaba a estar congelada en algunas zonas. Pero la alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente, lleno de niños jugando, el desayuno que se acababan de meter en el cuerpo y las expectativas de una fiesta en la piscina, consiguieron que el frío fuese menos y que el hielo pasase casi desapercibido. No obstante Shokichi seguía algo cabizbajo, Marcos parecía distraído y Akari bostezaba. Joseph y Michelle intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y disimuladamente se agacharon cogiendo un poco de nieve cada uno. No se percataron de que Alex los estaba observando y los imitó. Prepararon sendas bolas de nieve, la mujer apretándola más de lo necesario y haciendo que ésta estuviese más dura de lo aconsejable. Ni Marcos ni Shokichi se lo esperaban.

\- ¡Espabilad!- gritó Michelle entre risas, impactando su bola en la nunca de Marcos y escondiéndose inmediatamente después tras Akari sujetándole por los hombros.

\- ¿Michelle qué…-

Akari no fue capaz de terminar la frase, ya que de repente se hizo navidad en su cara cuando un montón de nieve le golpeó de lleno. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos se topó con la sonrisa socarrona de Alex, que ya había preparado otra bola y le daba vueltas en su mano. Yaeko se agarraba del brazo de su chico con la cara enterrada en su abrigo, para evitar que le pasase lo mismo que a su amigo. Shokichi se estaba retorciendo sobre sí mismo. Joseph había acertado con la bola en el cuello de su abrigo y la nieve se le estaba empezando a colar por la espalda. No hace falta decir que la nieve es algo frío, muy frío.

\- ¡Ayuda! Por favor, esta fría- se intentó meter la mano por el cuello del abrigo para sacarlo, pero sólo empeoró la situación- IIIIIHH – chilló girando sobre sí mismo- Quitádmela ¡quitádmela!

\- Vamos, tranquilízate Shokichi- dijo Joseph con una voz muy calmada mientras preparaba un nuevo proyectil - La nieve es, junto con la adolescencia, el único problema que desaparece si lo ignoras el tiempo suficiente.

\- Se me está mojando la ropa interior- lloriqueó

\- Oh vamos- el rubio soltó una leve carcajada- Sabes que en fondo lo disfrutas.

\- ¡No disfruto de que parezca que me he meado encima!

\- No eso….esto- y le lanzó la nieve que tenía entre las manos, acertándole en un lateral de la cara.

El rector lo miró con profunda ofensa y se agachó para coger material y empezar a preparar bolas para su venganza. Marcos se había llevado las manos a la nuca y miraba a su alrededor algo desconcertado, como no sabiendo de dónde había venido, y Kanako….Kanako se reía por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. La pobre no se esperaba que iba a recibir el mismo trato que el chico unos segundos después, cuando otra bola que había preparado Michelle le acertó en la oreja.

\- ¡Espabila tú también!-le espetó su atacante oculta de nuevo tras Akari, que volvió a recibir su ración de nieve en la cara por parte de Alex

\- ¡Tío!- le recriminó a su amigo pasándose los guantes por la zona golpeada

\- No fui yo quien empezó- se excusó Alex mostrando una expresión de soberbia. Puede que no estuviese acostumbrado a la nieve, pero todo lo que implicase lanzar, le hacía sentirse en su elemento natural.

\- ¡Ni yo tampoco! ¡Fue ella!- se giró intentando agarrar a Michelle, que se escabulló con una risilla y giró sobre él

Marcos, que por fin había parecido reaccionar, tenía el ceño fruncido pero mostraba una sonrisa a la vez, y estaba agachado preparando bolas que fue poniendo en su abrigo, ya que había agarrado el bajo del mismo con una mano extendiéndolo, dando la impresión de que tenía una bolsa de canguro. Kanako se secó la oreja con la manga y se encasquetó su gorro rosa con borlas, aprovechando que le cubría los oídos. A su lado pasó corriendo Joseph, que frenó grácilmente en el último momento clavándose en el suelo y pasando el brazo por la superficie de la nieve haciendo que esta se espolvorease por encima de todos ellos. En ese instante se unió al grupo Shokichi, que le lanzó tres bolas a Joseph sin conseguir que ninguna de ellas impactase contra su objetivo. Aprovechando la distracción, Akari agarró a Michelle de los hombros y la puso frente a él, acercándose a Alex.

\- Dale a ella si tienes huevos, que fue la que empezó-

Michelle, en lugar de achantarse, se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió al mejicano una mirada altiva acompañada de una sonrisa ufana. Akari, a su espalda, mostró una expresión de victoria a su amigo. Alex se quedó petrificado mirando el proyectil que tenía en la mano. No era capaz, ni de coña, no. La estupefacción fue tal que todos se quedaron en silencio, observando la interacción entre los tres amigos con sumo interés. Hasta Joseph se había incorporado y esperaba la posible reacción de Alex con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa divertida. Ni Michelle ni Alex se esperaban lo que ocurrió continuación, de hecho no se lo esperaba nadie, casi ni las propias instigadoras. Aprovechando la cercanía dado que estaba tan sólo a un paso de ella, Yaeko cogió la bola que Alex tenía en la mano y se la tiró a Michelle, estampándosela en un hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Kanako, que ya se había recuperado del bolazo inicial, lanzó a su vez un montón de nieve, que impactó contra las gafas de la mujer. Ambas japonesas se miraron entre ellas, sonrieron…y echaron a correr. O por lo menos lo intentaron, dado que hacerlo con la nieve a la rodilla era bastante complicado. No miraron atrás. De hacerlo habrían visto a Michelle con la cara roja a cuenta del frío, quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con dolorosa parsimonia ante la aterrorizada mirada de los chicos, dejando escapar el aire lentamente. Tanto Alex como Akari se alejaron unos pasos de ella, Marcos se cubrió la cabeza y Shokichi emitió un leve chillido, tan sólo Joseph fue lo suficientemente osado como para mantenerse clavado en el sitio.

\- Esto es…¡LA GUERRA!- bramó, agachándose a coger nieve y empezando a andar en dirección a las chicas

\- Espera un momento, preciosa- se atrevió a detenerla Joe agarrándola del hombro. Su reacción fue estamparle el montón de nieve que tenía en la mano en la mejilla- Muy fresquito- sonrió sacudiéndose los restos de su impecable anorak- Como bien dices, esto es la guerra- ella asintió mirándole con la ceja enarcada- Y las guerras deben estar organizadas ¿no es cierto?- Michelle se cruzó de brazos y su expresión cambió a una de curiosidad. El resto, que también estaban interesados, se acercaron a ellos.

\- Continúa…- le animó.

\- Necesitamos bandos, establecer que significa una victoria y una derrota, implantar unas normas….

\- Tché, yo sólo quiero atizaros con nieve y ya.

\- ¿Qué te parece parejas contra solteros y gana el último equipo con alguno de sus miembros en pie?

\- ¿Alguna restricción?- cuestionó Michelle con renovado interés.

\- Sólo se puede usar nieve como arma.

La mueca maquiavélica que se dibujó en la cara de la rubia conforme se daba la vuelta en dirección a Yaeko y Kanako habría hecho temblar a cualquiera, y ellas no fueron menos. Iban a echarse a correr de nuevo cuando la voz de Marcos detuvo tanto a las presas como a su predadora.

\- ¿Parejas contra solteros?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza- ¿Todos contra Alex y Yaeko?

\- No, nosotros cuatro- Michelle se señaló a ella misma y a Joseph, Akari y Shokichi- Contra ellos, Kanako y tú.- los dos últimos enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo y se miraron entre ellos con pánico. La chica parecía que iba a replicar, pero sólo le dio tiempo a abrir la boca antes de que Yaeko hablase.

\- ¡Aceptadlo de una vez!- alzó los brazos en el aire- ¡Es obvio para todos!

\- Yaeko, cállate- le rogó Kanako entre susurros.

\- No me voy a callar, que me tenéis harta

\- Peque, calma- la regañó Alex. Ella se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz, contrariada por haber sido reprendida.

\- A mí me parece bien la separación así.- Akari se encogió de hombros, compartiendo una mirada de aprobación con sus miembros de equipo.

\- ¿Cómo te va a parecer mal a ti si vas con tu querida Michelle?- rezongó Marcos dándole una patada a la nieve – Vamos tú y yo juntos, somos colegas ¿no?

\- Olvídate, rubito. El japonés el mío- Joseph se acercó a Akari y le rodeó lo hombros con el brazo- Estoy seguro de que seremos un equipo invencible.

\- Pues…pues…yo voy con Alex. Que es como mi hermano- Marcos se dio un par de golpes en el pecho- Y seremos mucho mejores que vosotros.

\- ¡Y yo iré con Yaeko! Porque..emmm..sino llora- Kanako asintió para sí- ¿verdad Yaeko?

\- Ah no, yo voy a ir con Pollito.

\- Y yo con Peque. Vosotros dos apañaos

De la nada una bola golpeó de lleno a Kanako y otra a Yaeko. Al mirar hacia atrás vieron a Michelle sonriendo malvadamente y amenazándoles con que o se decidían ya o los atacaba a todos y se acababa el problema. Los cuatro fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para salir corriendo todo lo rápido que la nieve les permitió. La rubia iba a salir tras ellos cuando Shokichi la detuvo al llamarla. "Vamos a darles algo de ventaja" les dijo" "y de paso pensaremos nuestra estrategia"

No mucho rato después, Shokichi se encontraba dando vueltas y escondiéndose entre los árboles, armado con una bola en cada mano y vigilando su alrededor con total atención. Antes de que pudiesen definir una estrategia clara, Michelle y Akari habían desaparecido, y tras ello Joseph alegó que él prefería trabajar en solitario y se alejó con una sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos. Y ahí estaba. Solo, muerto de frío y sin localizar ni amigos ni enemigos. Le había parecido oír un grito de guerra por parte de Akari un rato antes, pero cuando llegó al lugar sólo encontró nieve revuelta y huellas de botas. Estornudó. No estaba acostumbrado a ese frío, y aunque le gustaba la nieve, no tenía la ropa más adecuada para la misma y con el calzado que se había puesto se resbalaba y sentía que se iba a caer de un momento a otro. Tras la experiencia patinando unos días antes no quería repetir una situación similar.

Salió de la arboleda con cierta reticencia, con intención de buscar enemigos desde una pequeña colina que había a unos metros del bosque, cuando algo impactó de lleno contra su cabeza. Estaba frío, le mojó y, para qué negarlo, le había hecho un poco de daño. Le acababan de atizar con una bola. Se cubrió con los brazos y se dio la vuelta para volver a su escondite entre los árboles, pero no dejaron de llover sobre él proyectiles a una velocidad más que considerable. Eso no podía ser trabajo de una sola persona, nadie era capaz de hacer bolas y lanzarlas tan rápido. Se le coló más nieve por dentro del abrigo y gimoteó bailoteando en el sitio, no se veía capaz de moverse por miedo a que se colase más, pero al mismo tiempo la nieve lanzada con fuerza contra él no dejaba de golpearle. Desde luego se trataba de alguien con muy buena puntería, pues casi todas le estaban dando en la cabeza. Él intentaba zafarse y lanzar sus propios proyectiles, pero los había soltado al cubrirse y la velocidad a la cual las bolas le golpeaban no era capaz de agacharse para hacer más ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Tras unos minutos de sufrimiento, una risilla divertida y un resoplido de suficiencia le hicieron atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Desde la colina, Alex le observaba, armado y permitiéndose el lujo de rodear a Yaeko con el brazo y dejar que se acurrucase contra él. Shokichi les dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor e hizo el amago de agacharse a coger nieve, pero Alex le lanzó la bola golpeándole directamente en la mano que había movido. El hombre se llevó el brazo al pecho algo acongojado, y frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos con inquina al mirar a la pareja.

\- Ríndete- canturreó Alex

\- ¡No!- bolazo en la cara

\- ¿Seguro?- cuestionó Yaeko, pasándole dos nuevos proyectiles a su chico. Por lo que pudo atisbar Shokichi a su espalda, parecía que tenían un arsenal preparado.

\- ¿Qué tenéis ahí detrás?

\- Es secreto de Estado- Shokichi abrió la boca para replicar a Alex cuando otro montón de nieve le impactó de lleno.

\- Deberíais respetar a vuestros mayores- el hombre se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

Como respuesta recibió otro par de bolazos. Sabía que le convenía rendirse, pero su orgullo no le dejaba. No iba a permitir que dos jovenzuelos sin experiencia en la vida le ganasen. Debía dejar patente la sabiduría y templanza que la experiencia proporcionaban, así que con paso decidido echó a nadar en dirección a la colina ¡no conseguirían detenerle sólo con un poco de nieve!...o quizás sí. Alex había decidido aprovechar su puntería para lanzar todas las bolas al cuello del abrigo de Shokichi o a su cabeza, que ya notaba excesivamente mojada y fría, y de hecho, le estaba empezando a doler. A regañadientes aceptó su rendición, y la pareja lo celebró con un abrazo. No sabía si sería la primera víctima o no, pero esperaba que de serlo, sus compañeros corrieran mejor suerte que él.

Bastante alejados de allí, Michelle y Akari se movían con todo el sigilo que podían, ocultándose tras rocas, arbustos y árboles, comunicándose con señas y con un arsenal de bolas de nieve. En vista de que los dos llevaban gorro y que no tenían intención de hacer uso de sus capuchas, Akari había propuesto utilizarlas como bolsa para transportar sus armas y así tener una pequeña reserva en caso de encontrarse con el enemigo. En un principio habían estado observando a Alex y Yaeko, pero tras ver que su estrategia se basaba en mantener su posición privilegiada en la colina para atacar desde las alturas, decidieron ir en búsqueda de la pareja en movimiento para evitar sorpresas. Ya se encargarían luego de los otros dos. La verdad es que la estampa de ver a Yaeko y Alex haciendo bolas de nieve juntos a la espera de enemigos había sido enternecedora incluso para Michelle. Puede que fuese a cuenta del frío, pero ese día parecían estar menos empalagosos y resultaban hasta adorables.

En ese momento se encontraban observando a Kanako y Marcos desde detrás de un árbol. Estaban los dos agachados para ocupar menos volumen y mientras Michelle se apoyaba en el tronco y se asomaba ligeramente para observar la situación, Akari estaba en cuclillas tras ella y apoyaba su mano en la espalda de la mujer para mantener el equilibro, estudiando a sus amigos por encima del hombro de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo la miraba. Con la cara roja a cuenta del frío, ese gorro blanco con pompón y las gafas empañándosele, estaba monísima.

\- Mierda, si meto la cara en la bufanda para no pasar frío se me empañan, esto es un asco- rezongó por lo bajo quitándose las lentes. Se soltó del tronco para limpiarlas con la bufanda y se las volvió a poner un instante después, bufando en cuanto empezó a notar que su vista se nublaba de nuevo. – Infórmame, que tú ves.

\- Siguen a distancia pero se acercan- se acercó a su oído para poder susurrar, evitando así que los escuchasen- Puede que nos oigan.

Michelle chascó la lengua y giró un poco la cabeza, topándose de frente con la cara de Akari. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos, tras los cuales le indicó con gestos que le diese una de las bolas de su capucha y cogiese él otra. Habían estado tan cerca que sus narices prácticamente se habían rozado, y a Akari le había costado mucha fuerza de voluntad no adelantarse y plantarle un beso en los labios. En lugar de eso respiró profundamente y acarició la espalda de la mujer con cariño antes de meter la mano en la capucha de su abrigo de plumas blanco y agarrar un par de proyectiles. Le puso uno de ellos en la mano y recibió una sonrisa y un leve tirón de la muñeca, indicándole que observase a sus víctimas, pues se había quedado embobado con la mirada clavada en el enorme y peludo pompón que coronaba la cabeza de Michelle. En cuanto se habían quedado solos hacía ya un buen rato, le había preguntado por su alergia y por cómo se encontraba, para a continuación acariciarle la cara y ordenarle que si se encontraba mal se lo dijese al instante. No sabía si ella lo haría a propósito o no, y de hecho prefería creer que no. Pero cuando se preocupaba por él de esa manera, sólo conseguía enamorarlo más y más. Akari agitó la cabeza y suspiró. En ese momento tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como la pareja que paseaba a escasos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Desde que habían empezado a seguirlos parecía que Marcos y Kanako caminaban sin rumbo, apenas dirigiéndose la palabra entre ellos y sin ni siquiera parecer conscientes de que estaban en la mitad de una batalla. De hecho, ni siquiera estaban preparando bolas de nieve. Marcos se vez en cuando se desviaba para hundir los pies en las zonas con nieve más virgen, pero Kanako simplemente andaba con la vista clavada al suelo y le dirigía alguna frase de cuando en cuando al rubio, pero no llegaban a entablar una conversación. Se los veía apagados, nerviosos y algo tristes, y desde el punto de vista de Michelle, lo que mejor les vendría era reírse, jugar y hacer el tonto un rato. Eso, o una charla seria de un adulto. Pero en vista de que ningún adulto de los presentes tenía intención de sermonear a nadie, optaron por el juego. Akari no necesitó que se lo dijese en palabras para entenderla, contaron hasta tres y ambos lanzaron las bolas que tenían en las manos con intención de golpear a Marcos. No obstante y para sorpresa de todos, en el último momento antes de que la bola impactase en su nuca, Kanako lo empujó interponiéndose en la trayectoria de la nieve que les habían lanzado, recibiendo dos bolazos en toda la cara.

\- Au...- se quejó, llevándose las manos a la nariz y agachándose para evitar recibir otro impacto. Realmente se había hecho daño. Una de las bolas era normal, pero la otra era de nieve dura y le había golpeado justo en la nariz, haciéndola lagrimear un poco.

\- ¡Kanako!- se agachó rápidamente a su lado, mirando a su alrededor intentando localizar a sus atacantes, sin éxito- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Eres boba?

\- Te iban a dar- se excusó, mirándolo desde abajo. Marcos suspiró.

\- Mejor que me den a mí que a ti-la agarró de las manos con cuidado y tiró de ellas, apartándoselas de la cara- Déjame ver, anda.

Le había dado un susto de muerte. De hecho cuando se agachó frente a ella le temblaba el pulso y no se tranquilizó hasta que pudo verle la cara y asegurarse de que no tenía nada. De por sí estaba nervioso, preocupado porque no sabía cómo comportarse con ella y muy inquieto por lo que podría pasar en su relación en un futuro próximo. Y entonces pudo sentir cómo le empujaba para a continuación ser testigo de cómo algo la golpeaba, provocando que se quejase, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y echándose al suelo. Y entró en pánico. Durante los primeros segundos ni siquiera pensó en qué era lo había impactado contra ella, lo único que su mente fue capaz de procesar es que se había hecho daño por protegerle, y sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Era consciente de que en cualquier otro momento habría reaccionado mucho mejor, pero desde nochevieja estaba muy tenso, y más aún alrededor de ella. Y pese a que en ese momento la tenía tan cerca; en frente suyo mientras sujetaba su cara enrojecida por el golpe, con esos penetrantes ojos negros que lo miraban llorosos y con algo de congoja, y con ese gorro de lana rosa con dos borlas que la hacía parecer aún más adorable... el alivio que sintió al verla bien fue tal que se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. Se quitó los guantes y le empezó a sacudir la nieve de la cara, bufanda y gorro con sumo cuidado. Ella se dejó hacer sin rechistar, mirándolo con curiosidad y la boca entreabierta. Marcos se mordió el labio. Se había quedado con ganas de besarla, y desde luego que le pusiese esa expresión no estaba ayudando a calmar su ansia por hacerlo. Pero, evidentemente, no lo haría ni loco. Ni siquiera sabía si seguiría considerándole un amigo o un simple conocido, como para encima intentar besarla.

\- Tonta- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Le dio un golpe en la nariz con el dedo y se incorporó, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Bueno, ya vale ¿no?- refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie sin la ayuda de Marcos- Encima que te ayudo.

\- Vamos, Nako, sabes que no lo digo de malas.

Mierda, la había llamado por su diminutivo por puro reflejo, y el silencio se hizo tan tenso entre ellos que casi se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, parecía que no hacía más que cagarla con ella. Iba a pedirle perdón y decirle que la llamaría por un nombre completo si así lo prefería cuando un montón de nieve impactó contra su espalda e inmediatamente otro a continuación lo hizo contra el hombro de Kanako. Y sin pensarlo, la agarró de la mano y echó a correr por la nieve con ella, buscando un refugio de los bolazos que estaban recibiendo. Tras una corta y torpe carrera alejándose del lugar, se detuvo de golpe, provocando que Kanako se chocase contra él. Por suerte la chica reaccionó rápido y fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio sujetándose al brazo de Marcos. Éste se giró para observarla un momento y ella lo cuestionó con la mirada.

\- Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos- musitó casi más para él mismo que para ella- ¿Estás bien? – Kanako enarcó la ceja con confusión- Por el bolazo digo.

\- Sí, sí. No ha sido nada- la pudo ver esconder la cara en el cuello de su abrigo y desviar la vista al suelo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, le gustaría que le sostuviese la mirada aunque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de si sería capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos durante mucho rato.

\- ¿Se te ocurre dónde podemos ir para que no nos encuentren?- miró a su alrededor – No hay nada, sólo nieve.

\- ¿Y detrás de ese tronco? – la chica señaló con la mano un árbol caído de tamaño considerable, parcialmente cubierto de nieve- Si nos agachamos no nos verán.

Él simplemente asintió y volvió a tirar de ella en dirección al tronco. Tras comprobar que no había nadie en los alrededores viendo dónde se escondían, se metieron detrás y se agacharon. Marcos soltó a Kanako de golpe en ese momento, como si se hubiese percatado en ese instante de que la estaba agarrando, y se alejó prudencialmente de ella. No quería incomodarla. Ella se arrebujó en su abrigo y hundió su cara en la bufanda, prácticamente se la veían sólo los ojos, y ni siquiera muy bien pues llevaba el gorro encasquetado hasta la frente. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? Eran amigos, muy buenos amigos y lo llevaban siendo desde que se había conocido hacía casi ya dos años. ¿Acaso iban a echar por la borda todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos y todos esos momentos que habían compartido? ¿Sólo por algo que podría haber sido y al final no fue? ¿Por un mero calentón? No le parecía justo, ni para él ni para ella, pero tampoco sabía cómo atajarlo, no se le ocurría qué decirle. Por muchas vueltas que le diese no era capaz de decidir cómo comportarse con ella. Tenía miedo de intimidarla o molestarla, y eso era precisamente lo que menos quería hacer. Además, la quería, la quería mucho y no soportaba la idea de que el resto de las veces que la viese fuesen así de incómodas. No era capaz de aceptar la idea de que no volverían a tener momentos como esa guerra de cosquillas, o como la cena de navidad… ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que olvidase el que en nochevieja la habría follado si ella le hubiese dicho que sí? ¿Rogarle que hiciese como si esos dibujos en la espalda y esos besos en la nuca no hubiesen existido? Él quería que existiesen. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se puso la capucha, intentando ocultar su rostro. No quería mirarla. Le dolía hacerlo y pensar que había desperdiciado su única oportunidad con ella. Ya ni siquiera le importaba eso, en ese momento se conformaría con saber que ella seguía queriendo que formase parte de su vida.

\- Se te va a estropear el pelo- la oyó musitar. Claramente se estaba refiriendo a su capucha.

\- Me da igual- respondió. Y era verdad.

Kanako lo miró de refilón y clavó los ojos en sus pies hundidos en la nieve. Le dolía tanto estar así con él. Quería recuperar lo que había entre ellos, incluso aunque retrocediesen unos cuantos pasos en su relación. Ahora mismo acababan de tener uno de esos momentos, como los que ellos siempre tenían, en los que alguno de los dos hacía alguna estupidez y el otro estaba ahí para ayudarle. Además, todavía le debía una canción de la que no había llegado a escuchar ni un solo acorde.

\- Esta vez te protegeré yo- ante sus palabras volvió a clavar los ojos en él, pero seguía con la capucha puesta y ocultando su rostro.- Tú me protegiste antes

\- Marcos, esto no es una competición.

\- Lo sé, lo sé- se encogió en sí mismo, parecía que no se atreviese a mirarla- Sólo déjame hacerlo, por favor.- Quizás fue precisamente por eso por lo que Kanako se atrevió decir la siguiente frase, envalentonada por el hecho de que no podía verle la cara.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Marcos levantó un poco la cabeza, pero siguió sin dirigir sus ojos a ella- No me gusta, esto – Movió la mano indicando la separación entre ellos. Esta vez si la miró, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa cargada de ilusión reflejada en la cara ¿cómo no se iba a enamorar de él?

\- A mí tampoco- reconoció soltando una leve carcajada.

\- Y si no nos gusta a ninguno de los dos – Kanako se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

\- Pues también es verdad.

Y sin más se acercó a ella, quedando hombro con hombro. Y sí, ambos se sintieron un poco raros tras lo ocurrido en nochevieja, pero soltaron al unísono una respiración aliviada que fue patente para los dos. Se echaron a reír levemente y una vez se tranquilizaron lo suficiente parecieron darse cuenta finalmente de que estaban en un campo de batalla, y empezaron a hacer bolas de nieve para tener con qué defenderse o atacar en caso de necesidad. Kanako aprovechó para aconsejar a Marcos, en vista de que ella había visitado la nieve en múltiples ocasiones y él era un completo novato en la misma. Estaban ambos tan ensimismados en su propia conversación que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de detectar el peligro hasta que lo tuvieron, literalmente, encima.

Esta vez el primer receptor de los impactos fue Marcos, que cuando finalmente reaccionó no pensó ni en devolver los proyectiles ni en buscar a sus atacantes. Le bastó con ver a Kanako cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos para saber lo que tenía que hacer, y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre ella tirándola al suelo y protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Ella, le cuestionó, llamándole, y la única respuesta que él dio fue que le había prometido que la protegería. Y aunque Kanako no necesitaba ni príncipes ni guardaespaldas, y de hecho le repelía bastante la idea, pudo sentir un calor en el pecho en cuanto Marcos le tiró sobre ella para evitar que la golpeasen.

Los bolazos no cesaron y además pudieron oír unos pasos crujiendo en la nieve, acercándose a ellos. No tardaron en reconocer las risas de sus atacantes, Akari y Michelle. De hecho, tanto Kanako como Marcos se preguntaron cómo demonios no se habían dado cuenta antes de que eran ellos, si nada más salir de la cafetería había sido atacados por la rubia, y ya habían sufrido por aquel entonces las consecuencias de las bolas de nieve compactada y dura que la mujer hacía. Y lo peor no era sólo eso, sino que les había rodeado y estaban utilizando el arsenal que ellos mismos habían estado recolectando un momento antes.

\- ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara no, por favor!- rogó Marcos, enterrando la cara en ella para no ser golpeado. Esto permitió que Kanako echase un vistazo por encima del hombro del chico, al cual tenía encima, y se topase con las miradas socarronas de sus otros dos amigos.

\- Pues ríndete- canturreó Akari, sosteniendo una bola en cada mano.

\- ¡Jamás!- A modo de respuesta Michelle se agachó a su lado y le estampó un puñado de nieve directamente en la cabeza al chico, despeinándole por completo.

\- No me vais a detener con eso ¡me vengaré!- amenazó, pero su ultimátum quedó un poco deslucido teniendo en cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo y que casi no se le había entendido pues tenía la cara enterrada en el abrigo de Kanako.

\- Como quieras- dijo la rubia con total tranquilidad- Akari, tú empieza por los pies, yo me ocupo de las cabezas.

El susodicho asintió, y tras dedicarle una radiante sonrisa a su profesora, cogió entre sus brazos un montón de nieve bastante considerable y lo echó sobre sus piernas. Joder. Qué fría estaba. Cuando vio a Michelle con otra cantidad de nieve similar sobre sus cabezas y toda la intención de echársela por encima, soltó un chillido.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacéis?- se quejó Marcos, ahora sí, levantando la cara.

\- Enterraros- explicó Akari echando otro montón de nieve sobre sus piernas.

\- ¡Eso es trampa!- añadió Kanako. Marcos la apoyó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Se estableció una única regla. El que sólo se podía utilizar la nieve como arma, pero en ningún momento se especificó de qué manera.- explicó Michelle con una sonrisa sardónica y balanceando el montón de nieve que llevaba en brazos por encima de sus cabezas.

Algunos copos se estaban escapando y cayendo sobre ellos, y Kanako empezaba a tener frío incluso con Marcos encima. Estaba helada, notaba la ropa calada y tenía los pies tan fríos que apenas los sentía.

\- Si os rendís y os retiráis de la competición os dejaremos marchar.- Akari se sacudía el abrigo y los miraba con atención, esperando una respuesta.

\- Yo me retiro. Estoy helada y sé que contra vosotros no voy a ganar ¿Marcos?

Él se movió un poco, dejándola salir de debajo de él sin parecer muy convencido. Kanako se dejó ayudar por Michelle para levantarse, y la mujer le empezó a frotar los brazos por encima de la ropa para que entrase en calor. Marcos se mantuvo sentado en el suelo, mirando a las chicas. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca y dirigió sus ojos a Akari, que le hizo un gesto en dirección a Kanako. Siendo sincero él también tenía frío, y en el fondo sabía que en la situación en la que estaba no podría enfrentarse a sus amigos. Así que sintiendo una punzada en su orgullo, aceptó la derrota. Ya sólo 5 de los 8 iniciales, quedaban en pie.

Alex y Yaeko, por su parte, no estaban en su mejor momento. No paraban de recibir bolazos y eran incapaces de contraatacar. Pese a la excelente puntería y vista de Alex, si no veía a su enemigo, no podía lanzar sus proyectiles, y por alguna razón que no lograba entender su atacante era totalmente invisible para él. No conseguía localizarlo por mucho que mirase a su alrededor, y en cuanto lazaba una bola en la dirección desde la cual parecía haber venido, esta nunca parecía conectar con su objetivo. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Joseph, ya que no se le ocurría nadie más capaz de conseguir algo así además del cuasi perfecto heredero del clan Newton. Yaeko estaba agachada a su lado, agarrada a su pierna y pasándole bolas de nieve de su arsenal cada vez que se lo pedía. No tenía de qué preocuparse, ya había derribado a uno de los miembros del equipo contrario así que podría derribar a otro fácilmente. Bajó la mano en dirección a su novia y esta le pasó dos proyectiles. La pudo oír murmurar su nombre y en cuanto la miró para ver qué pasaba una bola impactó en su nunca. Ella se disculpó y no tardó en aclararle lo que quería, se estaban quedando sin bolas y el ritmo de su atacante no parecía descender, así que necesitaban más. A su alrededor, como se habían estado moviendo la nieve estaba pisoteada y endurecida, así que mientras Alex vigilaba a su alrededor armándose con los últimos proyectiles que les quedaban, Yaeko se alejó unos pasos para buscar otro montón de bolas del arsenal que habían estado haciendo antes. La vio dirigirse al lugar donde estaban, vigilando su retaguardia para que nadie la atacase. Pero entonces, un par de bolazos en su espalda le hicieron girarse para intentar devolverlos. Y ese fue su error.

Un grito conocido, un tono de amenaza que no se esperaba oír de esa voz y segundos después la imagen de su novia siendo sujetada por Akari, que bloqueaba su huida, se mostró ante él. Ahora lo entendía todo, si eran varios por eso explicaba por qué había estado recibiendo tantos bolazos. Una de las manos de Akari sostenía un montón de nieve que amenazaba con estampar en la cara de Yaeko, que lo miraba con lástima.

\- Muy bien, Akari. No esperaba menos de ti- Michelle hizo entrada son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le dedicó a su alumno. Éste se la devolvió y se susurraron algo cuando la mujer se acercó a él y a Yaeko, la cual intentaba zafarse. Metió las manos en lo que parecía la capucha del abrigo de su amigo y sacó un par de bolas.

\- Ríndete…o Yaeko pagará las consecuencias- amenazó Akari, acercando peligrosamente el montón de nieve a la cara de la chica.

\- ¡Jamás! Peque es capaz de soportar un poco de nieve

\- No estoy yo tan segura, Pollito. Está muy fría

\- Venga Peque, llevas todo el día haciendo bolas.

\- Pero es que no quiero que me den en la caraaaaaaaa- lloriqueó. Alex suspiró y se rascó la frente con el dorso de su mano enguantada. De repente, otra bola le golpeó por detrás.

\- ¡Hey! No vale- me empezó a quejar- Sois tres contra dos, eso no es justo.

\- Nosotros acabamos de llegar- explicó Akari. Michelle, a su lado, asentía.

\- Contra quien has estado luchando todo el rato ha sido contra mí.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. No le había oído llegar pero ahí estaba Joseph, dándole un apretón en el hombro y hablándole en voz baja, casi al oído. Se giró dejando que sus proyectiles cayesen y se alejó un par de pasos, horrorizado ¿cuándo y cómo se había acercado tanto a él?

\- Además…- continuó con una sonrisa ufana y señalándole con el dedo- Tú mismo hiciste algo similar hace no mucho ¿o no fuisteis entre dos que vencisteis a Shokichi?

\- ¿Cómo sabéis que eliminamos a Shokichi?- preguntó Yaeko, extrañada- Nos dijo que se iba a la cafetería

\- Lleva desde entonces mandándonos emoticonos con caritas tristes- dijo Michelle, acercándole a Yaeko su teléfono para que viese la serie de mensajes llenos de caras llorosas y lamentos que había recibido.

\- Awww pobrecito

\- Peque, no empatices con el enemigo- la reprendió Alex.

\- Pero es que da penita- rezongó ella – Hasta les ha mandado una foto de él poniendo cara de lástima- los tres receptores del mensaje lo confirmaron asintiendo

\- Alex- le llamó Joseph- Sabes que no tienes elección ¿o acaso crees que puedes contra nosotros?- El chico miró a su alrededor. Akari ya había soltado a su novia y estaban los tres leyendo los mensajes enviados por el rector en el móvil de Michelle. Las risas eran más que audibles desde su posición.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no la tengo?- espetó poniéndose en posición de ataque.  
\- Oh, tienes ganas de seguir. Perfecto- Joe se colocó el pelo y sonrió- Un uno contra uno, si gano yo, la victoria es de Yaeko y tuya, si pierdo, me retiro junto a mis compañeros ¿trato hecho?- Joseph avanzó la mano hacia él y Alex tras mirarle con cierta desconfianza avanzó un paso y aceptó el gesto- Me encanta que logremos entendernos.

La sonrisa de Joe en ese momento fue maquiavélica, e hizo que un escalofrío y no precisamente a causa de la nieve, le recorriese la espalda. En ese momento se percató de que acababa de cometer un gran error. El cómo discurrió la batalla es algo que ambos decidieron ocultar para no airear orgullos heridos, pero no fue una sorpresa para nadie cuál fue el vencedor del duelo, cuando a los pocos minutos de su inicio Joseph hizo aparición con una sonrisa triunfal y Alex mostrando una expresión abatida. Yaeko fue corriendo a abrazar a su chico y Michelle alzó las palmas en el aire para que Akari chocase los cinco con ella, y no la hizo esperar. Con 3 supervivientes frente a ninguno, el equipo de solteros había ganado la guerra.

En cuanto llegaron a la cafetería la hora de comer ya se les había echado encima. De hecho eran casi las 2 de la tarde y fueron a pedir rápidamente pues estaban famélicos, sobretodo Yaeko, Akari y Michelle, que no dejaban de añadir cosas de la carta a sus pedidos. Shokichi había conseguido secarse en el rato que llevaba esperándoles, y Marcos y Kanako parecían haberse reconciliado, al menos en parte, y al entrar en el local estaban sentados juntos mientras hablaban con Shokichi y se relataban unos a los otros sus vergonzosas derrotas. Durante la comida no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Con lo hambrientos que estaban y el cansancio que en alguno de ellos se dejaba entrever, los había como Yaeko y Shokichi se estaban amodorrando. Y Marcos, que estaba mucho más tranquilo que esa mañana, estaba empezando a acusar la falta de sueño y no dejaba de bostezar, de hecho se le llegaron a cerrar los ojos un par de veces. Ni a Joseph, ni a Akari ni a Michelle se les escapó la forma en la cual Kanako miraba al chico cuando le veía cabecear, y se sonrieron con complicidad entre ellos mientras disfrutaban de café y té calientes antes de echarse al exterior de nuevo. Dado que para cuando terminaron de comer ya pasaban de las dos y media y tenían pensado marcharse un par de horas después, optaron por dedicar la tarde a actividades más tranquilas y aprovechar para hacer uso del trineo que Joseph había llevado.

\- Sigues con cara de muermo, viejo- Shokichi miró de refilón a Michelle, que nada más salir de la cafetería se había posicionado a su lado y le dio un leve golpe con el hombro. Al su otro lado pudo ver que se posicionaba Akari, que le sonrió.

\- Sólo tengo sueño.

\- ¿Y pretendes que me lo crea?- la mujer soltó una carcajada nasal- ¿Te ha fastidiado ser eliminado el primero?

\- No es eso

En realidad, un poco sí. No es que fuese un drama, ni mucho menos, pero de por sí no tenía el día muy animado y esa tontería le había hecho sentirse viejo y fuera de lugar. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué hacía él relacionándose con gente hasta 25 años más joven que él? Prácticamente le sacaba 20 años al que consideraba su mejor amigo, y se comportaba de forma más infantil que él. Michelle se detuvo de repente y le hizo pararse a él también. La vio intercambiar una mirada con Akari, y tras tomar aire, se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos. Shokichi se quedó helado por un momento, si bien Michelle no solía negarle las muestras de cariño, tampoco las iniciaba nunca. Mientras aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Akari se acercó también a ellos y los abrazó a ambos. Los miró con curiosidad y algo de miedo, no sabía si esperarse algo malo o bueno de ese abrazo, y más aún cuando el resto de sus amigos posaron sus ojos en él y empezaron a andar en su dirección.

\- Es un premio de consolación- le dijo Michelle- Por haber sido eliminado el primero.

\- ¡ABRAZO COLECTIVO!- bramó Yaeko.

Y al instante, con menor o mayor reticencia, se abalanzaron todos sobre él y acabaron en el suelo. El único que se mantuvo impasible fue Joseph, que se agachó junto a su cabeza y le dio un par de golpecitos. Todos se reían, aunque algunos se quejaban de si los demás pensaban mucho o de estar haciéndose daño, pero ninguno parecía estar por la labor de levantarse. No por lo menos hasta que él se echó a reír. Ese debía ser su objetivo, pues cuando lo hizo, todos respiraron aliviados

\- Alex es un gran lanzador, es normal que te eliminase.- le intentó animar Joseph

\- Sí, además fueron dos contra uno- le recordó Akari.

\- Y siempre te queda el consuelo de que tu derrota no ha sido tan ridícula como la de Marcos y Kanako.- se carcajeó Michelle

\- ¡Hey!- replicaron los dos ofendidos al unísono, mientras se apoyaban el uno en el otro para levantarse del suelo. A su lado Alex había agarrado a Yaeko de la cintura la incorporó casi en volandas, arrancándole una risilla.

\- Si quieres puedo enseñarte algunos trucos, Shokichi- propuso el moreno.

\- ¿De verdad?- para ser sincero, le hacía ilusión. Había visto lo bien que lanzaba el chico en más de una ocasión, y le producía verdadera curiosidad el saber cómo lo hacía. El chaval asintió.

Finalmente, Michelle y Akari, que eran los únicos que tenía encima, se incorporaron y él pudo levantarse. Joseph se alejó para ir a buscar el trineo, acompañado de Marcos, que estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, y Kanako, que aunque le hacía ilusión ni mucho menos tanta como al chico, pero fue incapaz de decirle que no cuando le preguntó con los ojos brillantes si los acompañaba.

\- ¡Siempre he querido usar un trineo y nunca he podido!- Marcos casi saltaba más que caminar, y aceleraba y deceleraba el paso por momentos, situándose a ratos junto a Joseph y a ratos junto a Kanako, que caminaba un par de pasos por detrás.

\- Bueno, ahora tendrás oportunidad- le sonrió Joseph, el cual se giró hacia la chica dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice. Ella no supo a qué vino en ese momento, pero no tardó en averiguarlo.

\- ¿Cómo es? – cuestionó, agarrándose de los bordes de la bufanda y jugueteando con ella- ¿Es grande?

\- Sí, es grande- Joseph volvió a mirarla- Es para dos personas- Oh, así que eso era. Apartó la cara algo avergonzada.

\- ¡Genial!- Marcos se acercó a ella de nuevo- Así podemos montar juntos y vengarnos de Michelle y Akari- empezó a caminar a su ritmo y se mantuvo a su lado. Sus brazos prácticamente se rozaban, aunque apenas podía notarlo a cuenta del abrigo- Cuando estén distraídos los tiramos al suelo- se inclinó un poco en su dirección y habló en voz más baja- Les podemos decir a Alex y Yaeko que nos ayuden y vengarnos de todos- la agarró del hombro y la hizo detenerse un segundo, acercándose a su oído- De él también- susurró señalando muy poco disimuladamente a Joseph con el dedo.

\- Vale- mentiría si dijera que no le había contagiado parte de su entusiasmo, pues se sentía a sí misma sonreír espontáneamente- Y también podemos embestir a Alex y Yaeko si se ponen pastelosos.

\- ¡Sí! Tenemos que acabar con todos- si no fuese por esos ojos brillantes y esas mejillas arreboladas la frase habría sonado como dicha por un homicida en serie- Menos con Shokichi- se llevó la mano al pecho- Respeto.

\- Respeto- le imitó, echándose a reír.

\- Oye, no te rías de mi- le dio un suave codazo que casi la hizo trastabillar, pero la sujetó del brazo en el último momento.

Kanako era plenamente consciente de la mirada socarrona que Joseph les estaba lanzando desde el coche, pero hizo como si no se diese cuenta y se centró en Marcos. Éste tenía sus penetrantes ojos verdes clavados en ella. No entendía el por qué, pero es como si estuviese esperando que dijese o hiciese algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó

\- Me gusta tu gorro- tenía una sonrisa bailándole en los labios y repentinamente alargó las manos hacia ella, agarrando las borlas a cada lado de su cabeza- Te queda bien.

\- Gracias…emmm, a ti también te quedaría bien- podía haber sonado un poco raro, pero realmente lo pensaba. Con sus dos prolongaciones laterales y sus borlas recordaba un poco al de un bufón. Y marcos al fin y al cabo lo era un poco.

\- No me quiero poner un gorro rosa- arrugó un poco la nariz, pero seguí manteniendo una expresión radiante.

\- Bueno, rosa no- Kanako apartó la mirada- Pero negro sí. Cuando te poses cosas negras estás muy guapo.

Oh mierda. Había vuelto a hablar en voz alta y podía notar sus mejillas encenderse. Quizás él no se había dado cuent..oh…sí…se había dado cuenta. Por la forma en la cual se había acercado un par de pasos más a ella y la manera en la cual se mordía el labio sabía que la había oído. Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta. Esa mañana ni se miraban a los ojos después del desastres de nochevieja, habían conseguido más o menos solucionarlo y ni dos horas después ya estaba tonteando con él de nuevo ¿es que no aprendía? Pero lo peor es que ni siquiera lo hacía a propósito, y si no se daba cuenta ¿cómo demonios lo iba a controlar? Por fortuna Joseph acudió en su ayuda. No tuvo muy claro si el hombre lo hizo a sabiendas o no, pero la ayudó a salir del paso.

\- No veo el problema del rosa, Marcos- les dijo apareciendo con el trineo en una mano y rodeando los hombros del chaval con su brazo libre- Es un color como cualquier otro.

\- No tío, es demasiado….rosa- Kanako soltó una carcajada nasal ante el comentario y el chico pareció ofenderse un poco- Ya me entendéis…

\- Ay Marcos, Marcos…- le dio una palmadita en la espalda- No dejes que un color te de tanto miedo.

\- ¡No me da miedo!- Joseph se empezó a alejar de ellos- De verdad que no- al percatarse de que el hombre ya no le estaba escuchando se giró hacia Kanako- En serio….

\- Vale, vale- se rio, siguiendo a Joe para reunirse con sus amigos. Marcos la alcanzó al instante y se puso a caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Podrías….

\- No te voy a dejar mi gorro, no quiero que se me queden las orejas frías.

Cuando se reunieron por fin con el resto del grupo, vieron a Shokichi con Alex, el cual estaba enseñándole trucos para lanzar. Yaeko, por su parte, le explicaba métodos para hacer las bolas de nieve más rápido. A Michelle y Akari no los localizaron en un primer momento, pero unos segundos después la mujer pasó corriendo delante de ellos, riéndose. Poco después vieron aparecer a Akari, con un proyectil en la mano y la cara y el pelo cubiertos de nieve, andando detrás de ella a paso decidido. No sabían qué demonios estarían haciendo, pero dada la situación en la que se encontraban, lo mejor sería esperar a que se calmasen antes de tenderles una emboscada. Joseph le dio el trineo a Marcos y se despidió de ellos, acercándose al rector y la pareja por excelencia, queriendo él aportar también algo a la lección sobre bolas de nieve. Kanako y Marcos se miraron entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros. El chaval le propuso probar el trineo para aprender a manejarlo, y ella tampoco encontró ninguna razón para negarse. Se empeñó en ir él detrás, así que se acomodó en el trineo con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, indicándole que se sentase. Ella así lo hizo, y se apretujó entre los muslos de Marcos, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de él. Sus brazos la rodearon y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, para poder ver lo que tenían al frente. Por un momento quiso creer que el chico había aprovechado para abrazarla durante un segundo, pero probablemente fuese sólo su imaginación.

\- ¿Sabes frenar?- le preguntó Marcos en un susurro

\- No- reconoció. Si bien había ido a la nieve nunca había utilizado un trineo como ese

\- Pues aprenderemos a las malas- Y tras eso, cogió el impulso necesario y se deslizaron cuesta abajo a una velocidad más que notable.

Michelle, en cambio, se estaba divirtiendo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Ya ni siquiera le importaban sus gafas empañadas, mojadas y su gorro a medio caerse. En realidad no lo había hecho a propósito, bueno sí, pero no pensó que las consecuencias fueran a tener tal magnitud. Simplemente habían ido a buscar cosas que les pudieran servir para decorar el muñeco de nieve que iban a hacer luego con Shokichi, y pensaron que alrededor de los árboles podría haber ramas, piñas y otros objetos que podrían ser útiles. Y entonces vio una rama cargada de ese bonito meteoro blanco, y se preguntó si realmente pasaría como en las películas y al golpear el árbol la nieve caería de golpe….y lo hizo. Con tan mala fortuna que Akari estaba justo debajo y una avalancha se le vino encima. Tuvo dos reacciones inmediatas, la primera, reírse; la segunda, correr. Y eso último era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. El pobre chico había salido detrás de ella, e iba caminando con paso más lento pero firme, parándose a hacer bolas de nieve de vez en cuando para tirárselas. Afortunadamente para ella, no conseguía acertarle con ninguna.

En cualquier otra situación y con otra persona, probablemente no habría reaccionado así. Simplemente se habría reído y habría esperado pacientemente la reacción de su víctima. Pero con él todo era distinto. Sentía que podía mostrarse tal y como era, que no necesitaba preocuparse por mantener esa carcasa de aparente seriedad con la que siempre se protegía y conseguía despertar su lado más infantil y juguetón. Cuando pensaba en ello se echaba la bronca interiormente por ser tan cursi, pero realmente había pocas personas que le hicieran sonreír tan sinceramente como Akari. Se detuvo al perderlo de vista y aprovechó para quitarse las gafas e intentar limpiarlas con la bufanda. Esos segundos fueron distracción suficiente para que el chico aprovechase la situación para tomar su venganza. Tan pronto como oyó pisadas a su espalda reaccionó y echó a correr, pero el tiempo que tardó en volver a ponerse las gafas fue toda la ventaja que Akari necesitó para abalanzarse sobre ella y lanzarla contra un montículo de nieve. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con él, encima de ella, con el gorro y pelo lleno de nieve, mirándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le estaba resultando endemoniadamente atractivo, y eso era muy peligroso.

\- Te pillé

\- Oh ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? – le retó. Y le debió pillar desprevenido, porque lo pudo ver paralizarse un instante. De hecho dado que ella seguía tirada en la nieve con el cuerpo de Akari sobre el suyo, pudo sentir como por un momento todos los músculos del chico se tensaban. Se miraron fijamente durante un instante, y casi sin darse cuenta, Michelle posó sus ojos en los labios del chico, que estaban rojos y se los estaba mordisqueando.

\- Vengarme- murmuró. Ni siquiera la estaba sujetando, tenía tanto piernas como brazos libres, así que podría haber salido de debajo de él perfectamente de haber querido. Pero no quería.

\- ¿Cómo?- se estaba metiendo en terreno cenagoso, y lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón una vez que había empezado, no se veía capaz de parar. Además mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba verlo tan acalorado y confundido. Akari cogió aire profundamente, de hecho ambos lo hicieron, y volvieron a cruzar sus miradas una vez más.

\- Así…

Y sin previo aviso, alargó la mano agarrando un puñado de nieve y se lo estampó en la cara. Michelle no se podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle eso ¡a ella! De entre toda la gente ¡ella! No es que sintiese que era especial y nadie podía hacerle algo así, era simplemente que no se imaginaba a Akari, con el respeto que le tenía, atreviéndose a estamparle un puñado de nieve directamente en la cara. Pudo verle poner una mueca de horror y empezar a disculparse abiertamente, como si no se hubiera percatado hasta ese momento de lo que acababa de hacer. Se empezó a quitar la nieve de la cara y las gafas y sin dejarle levantarse le hizo girar para ser ella la que quedaba encima de él, y aprovechando su desconcierto empezó a echarle nieve por encima, sin siquiera pararse a hacer bolas. Él se cubrió con los brazos como pudo, suplicándole perdón, hasta que Michelle no pudo aguantarlo más y estalló en carcajadas. La miró estupefacto unos, segundos, para posteriormente echarse a reír el también. La mujer se levantó y siguió quitándose de encima la mayor parte de la nieve, momento que aprovechó Akari para hacer lo mismo. Se dirigieron una nueva sonrisa y, teniendo ambos una pequeña sensación de vacío en el estómago, decidieron que lo mejor sería volver con sus amigos.

Conforme se aproximaban a ellos pudieron ver a Joseph y Shokichi charlando, mientras que Alex y Yaeko estaban un poco alejados de ellos. La pareja estaba haciéndose arrumacos, y el chico había abierto su abrigo para que ella se pudiese meter dentro con él mientras de abrazaban. Michelle dejó escapar un bufido exasperado. Una cosa es que se quisieran y otra que tuvieran que dejar constantemente patente que parecían vivir en una comedia romántica adolescente. No obstante en ese momento pudieron ver a Kanako y Marcos, montados en un trineo y frenando directamente contra ellos, consiguiendo mandar a la pareja al suelo con el consecuente cabreo de Alex y lloriqueo que Yaeko, que se quejaba a su amiga por interrumpirles. En cuanto por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del grupo Michelle se acercó a los accidentados, ella también quería probar el trineo. Al parecer Marcos y Kanako llevaban acaparándolo desde que se habían hecho con él y dado que el chico decía estar cansado de utilizarlo, fueron las tres chicas la que se optaron por hacer uso de él. Apenas cabían las tres juntas en el trineo y de cuando en cuando alguna de ellas, generalmente Yaeko, terminaba por caerse del mismo en cuanto se deslizaban cuesta abajo.

Los chicos las observaban desde la distancia, hablando entre ellos de temas más o menos triviales y no fue hasta que se decidieron a empezar a hacer un muñeco de nieve que las chicas volvieron queriendo participar ellas también. Los más implicados en la fabricación del mismo fueron Yaeko, Shokichi y los tres compañeros de piso. Marcos estaba empeñado en hacerlo lo más grande posible, Alex quería hacerlo resistente, Akari estaba por la labor de hacer una escultura bonita, Shokichi quería adornarlo y Yaeko….a ella le parecía bien todo. Kanako aunque participaba no era tan vocal como el resto expresando su alegría, y daba principalmente consejos sobre qué quedaría mejor mientras junto con Marcos, hacían lo que sería la estructura base del muñeco. Michelle y Joseph se mantenían un poco apartados, él prefería dejar a los más entusiastas divertirse a gusto, y a ella, aunque le gustaban esas cosas, le daba vergüenza que descubriesen sus nulas capacidades artísticas.

\- Joe- estaban casi hombro contra hombro. Él se mantenía cruzado de brazos y la miró con atención- Gracias por hoy. Por ocuparte de Akari y por…esto- señaló a sus amigos, divirtiéndose entre ellos. Especialmente Shokichi, que parecía haber recuperado su habitual buen humor.

\- Sin problema, preciosa. Es un placer.

\- A veces…- continuó, ahora que había arrancado a hablar sabía que si se paraba iba a acabar por no decirle nada- Más bien, generalmente soy muy dura contigo. Pero entiéndelo, has sido y prácticamente eres, aunque te has calmado mucho últimamente, un acosador - suspiró- Y sé que en el fondo eres buena persona, pero tus acciones…

\- Lo sé, Michelle- le dio un suave empujón- No hace falta que te expliques. Reconozco que muchas veces no sé dónde está el límite y que lo que para mí es normal, a otra persona puede incomodarla mucho. Sabes que no te molestaría a propósito.

\- Sí, lo sé- le sonrió. Y fue de las pocas veces que le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

\- ¡Ay!- dramatizó llevándose la mano al pecho- Si me sonríes así vas a hacer que me enamore aún más.

Ante su declaración, Michelle puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, para a continuación unirse al resto de sus amigos. En ocasiones no tenía realmente claro si esa obsesión de Joseph con ella era eso, un mero encaprichamiento o si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, y realmente prefería no averiguarlo. Una vez dieron por terminado el muñeco y tenían todos pruebas fotográficas del mismo, decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta. Quedaba poco más de media hora para que atardeciese y Joseph prefería bajar de la montaña mientras hubiese luz natural.

En esta ocasión, Yaeko y Alex fueron los primeros en entrar en el vehículo y no tardaron en acurrucarse el uno contra el otro. Marcos y Kanako se sentaron también juntos, en los asientos de atrás, y a la vista de todos estuvo que se habían sentado más cerca el uno del otro de lo estrictamente necesario. Akari se subió junto a Alex y Yaeko, alegando que no quería arriesgarse a que le pintarrajeasen la cara de nuevo, y en cuanto lo hizo los dos pasajeros restantes se quedaron fuera a la espera de ver cómo se distribuían.

\- Preciosa, puedes ir atrás con Akari

\- ¿Eh? Me da igual ¿Dónde prefieres ir tú Shokichi?

\- DELANTE- respondió al instante, empujándola a la parte de atrás para que se sentase junto a Marcos y Kanako, en el asiento detrás del cual estaba acomodado Akari.

\- Te vas a aburrir, Joe. Que el viejo se va a dormir.

\- No te preocupes, la carretera es suficiente entretenimiento.

\- ¿Por qué dais los dos por sentado que me voy a quedar dormido?

No obstante, así fue. Durante el camino de vuelta el viaje fue silencioso. Yaeko no llegó a dormirse esta vez, pero ella y Alex fueron inmersos en sí mismos todo el trayecto, hablando entre susurros y comentando las cosas que veían por la ventana. Marcos y Kanako, fruto del cansancio y del agobio que habían sufrido los últimos días, cayeron presas del sueño y mientras Marcos dormitaba con su cuerpo apoyado en la puerta del monovolumen y con su cabeza en la ventanilla, Kanako lo hacía inclinada sobre él y apoyándose en su hombro. No se despertaron hasta que el vehículo se detuvo al llegar a casa de Shokichi. Por su parte, Michelle y Akari pasaron el viaje charlando en voz baja, aprovechando que él se había sentado en el asiento de lado para poder ir girado mirando hacia atrás y así poder verla.

Una vez los hubo dejado a todos en sus respectivas casas, Joseph emprendió el camino de vuelta a su mansión. Debía reconocer que aunque en un inicio sus planes se habían torcido, había sido un gran día. Se duchó, cenó y aprovechó para hacer un repaso de todo lo que tenía pensado para la próxima celebración en su casa, unos pocos días después. Mandó las invitaciones pertinentes y elaboró su horario para ese día, aprovecharía para adelantar trabajo el lunes y así el martes lo tendría libre y podría salir antes. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla para sacar el cargador de su teléfono y se topó con la pequeña caja de elegante terciopelo rojo de la que por fin había decidido hacer uso. La agarró y mantuvo en su puño, tras comprobar que lo que guardaba en su interior seguía siendo tan hermoso como el primer día. El próximo martes, todo se decidiría.

18


	61. Ni todos los reyes llevan corona(1)

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Si hay algo que a Joseph se le da bien, es hacer las cosas a lo grande. Su casa es grande, sus coches son grandes, sus fiestas son grandes…pero sin duda lo más grande de todo es su ego. Pero pese a ello se hace querer, aunque quizás no por quien a él le gustaría. **

**¿Conocéis el concepto de "irse de las manos"? Pues eso es lo que nos ha pasado con el arco de la fiesta de Reyes. Serán los últimos capítulos divididos en una buena temporada porque ahora que vuelven a la rutina no habrá tanto tiempo para fiestas ni para que se junten tantos personajes a la vez. Durante las próximas semanas los capítulos versarán sobre la fiesta en casa de Joseph, las tres primeras partes se centrarán en los chicos y las otras tres en las chicas. Hay puntos en los que coincidirán y se repetirán escenas, sólo que analizadas desde diferentes puntos de vista, y otras que no tendrán nada que ver. **

**No tenemos intención de repetir este tipo de experimento ya que es muy trabajoso, pero dado que aquí acontecen varios hechos que van a ser decisivos en el desarrollo de los próximos capítulos, queríamos relatarlos desde el máximo de puntos de vista posibles.**

**Por ello, y para que no se alargue mucho la cosa, esta semana subiremos la primera parte de las tres que va a haber de los chicos, y la semana que viene subiremos las dos siguientes en diferentes días, una el jueves y la otra en el fin de semana ^^**

**\- Título: Ni todos los reyes llevan corona…****  
**\- Autora: Karuite**  
**\- Palabras: 13479**  
**\- Personajes: Todos menos Adolf (y su familia) y Sylvester. ****

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Ni todos los reyes llevan corona…**

Miró a su lado. Marcos estaba ansioso como un perro antes de salir de pasar, aunque eso no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. De hecho, le recordaba bastante a Max en el momento previo a abrir la puerta. Era la última hora de clase, quedaba media hora, y ella misma empezaba a mirar su reloj con más frecuencia de la aconsejada. Marcos, claramente sin estar atento a la explicación del profesor, tenía prácticamente todo recogido ya y hacía girar un boli sobre su dedo pulgar, inquieto. Cuando dirigía la vista a ella mostraba unos ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa. No era para menos, esta tarde irían a celebrar Reyes a casa de Joseph, y el rubio no había dejado de hacer teorías durante todo el día sobre lo que se iban a encontrar. Tenía que admitir que se había dejado contagiar por su entusiasmo y empezaba a sentir la emoción acomodándose en su estómago. Le había costado unos cuantos días convencer a sus padres para dejarla pasar la noche fuera de casa. Su madre accedió más o menos sin problemas. Su padre todavía estaba enfurruñado la noche anterior, pero esperaba que se le pasase.

Cuando tocó el timbre comenzó a meter las cosas en la mochila que, además de su material escolar, tenía también las cosas que llevaría para hacer noche en casa de Joseph, bikini incluido, a petición del anfitrión. Al levantar la vista Marcos estaba a su lado, con la chaqueta puesta, la mochila al hombro y rebotando sobre los talones.

\- ¡Venga Shei! – Apremió. – ¡Que nos están esperando!

\- Que sí, que sí, ya voy. – Resopló. – Además queda un rato, ¿no?

\- ¿Y si ya llegó? – Preguntó como algo obvio. – Está mal hacerle esperar. – Añadió en un tono que claramente reflejaba otras intenciones.

El plan era ir a casa de los chicos, donde Joseph les recogería a ellos, a Alex, Yaeko y Kanako. Luego pasarían por casa de Amelia, que había acumulado horas para salir antes de trabajar, y finalmente irían a la universidad, donde recogerían a Akari, Michelle, Shokichi, Eva y Keiji. Habían quedado a una hora razonable para que les diera tiempo a salir de clase y llegar, pero Marcos no podía esperar. Todo lo que rodeaba a Joseph era llamativo, espectacular, lujoso y, sobre todo, divertido. Si Nochebuena en casa de Shokichi había estado genial y Nochevieja en la Cucaracha había sido una pasada, no podía imaginarse cómo sería una fiesta en casa del que había tomado casi como su mentor.

Más de la mitad de sus compañeros ya se habían ido cuando Sheila, entre resoplidos del rubio, se había colgado la mochila. Estando ya cerca de la salida, notaron el revuelo de gente. Al cruzar la puerta, un grupo de personas que iba en aumento se estaba acumulando cerca de la verja de salida.

\- ¿Una pela? – Comentó Sheila con cierto resquemor.

\- No creo… - Pero por si acaso se arrimó a su amiga en actitud protectora.

Según se acercaban a la muchedumbre, se notaba excitación en el ambiente, entre murmullos de "¿lo habéis visto?", "es increíble", "¿será real?". No parecía que hubiese una disputa, pero la situación era, cuanto menos, desconcertante. Entonces, una voz rasgó el aire.

\- ¡Marcos!

El aludido reconoció su nombre y esa voz enseguida. Le buscó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un pasillo se abrió al paso del hombre que le había llamado. Joseph, con su peculiar forma de andar, elegantemente vestido y su habitual sonrisa se acercó a su encuentro. Agitó brevemente el brazo de Sheila con entusiasmo, animándola a avanzar, ya que estaba sufriendo un repentino ataque de vergüenza sintiéndose el centro de atención. El hombre saludó a Marcos con una entusiasta palmada y apretón de manos en el aire, y acto seguido, con una pequeña reverencia, besó el dorso de la mano de Sheila.

\- Buenas tardes princesa. – Se incorporó con la palma extendida. – Pásame esa mochila, que tiene pinta de pesada. – Miró sonriente por encima del hombro de la muchacha a un grupo de chicas que enrojecieron y salieron corriendo, mientras la propia Sheila accedía a su petición colorada y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – Intervino Marcos mientras Joseph se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

\- Vine a buscaros. – Contestó de forma obvia y se rió ante sus caras de sorpresa. – A casa, a clase… quién sabe, igual confundí los términos. – Le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que echaba a andar.

Igual que un momento antes, un nuevo pasillo se abrió de nuevo dejando paso a Joseph y un más que orgulloso Marcos, con Sheila acongojada siguiéndoles de cerca. Los murmullos a su alrededor dejaban claro que hablarían durante semanas de aquello, pero al momento entendieron por qué. Aparcada justo a la puerta había una elegante y enorme limusina negra, con los cristales tintados. Marcos se detuvo de golpe, boquiabierto, mirando alternativamente a Joseph y al espectacular vehículo. Notó a Sheila agarrada a su brazo soltando una especie de quejido.

\- Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? – Animó Joseph a su lado. – Montad.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – Marcos estaba demasiado emocionado para creérselo.

\- Claro. Ya pasamos a recoger a Alex y tus cosas. – Se agachó a su lado susurrando. – También está Kanako, corre.

No le hicieron falta más incentivos. Tras pasarle su mochila a Joseph, éste abrió la puerta, que se deslizó suavemente hacia un lateral y saltó al interior. Una exclamación de admiración se escapó de su boca entreabierta. Haciendo una L desde la parte de atrás del vehículo hasta algo más de la mitad del mismo por un lateral había un asiento con 8 plazas, y a su derecha, en el otro lado y del mismo estilo, otro asiento con 6 plazas más. Ambos eran de cuero color beige y tenían pinta de ser extremadamente cómodos. Enfrente del pequeño en el hueco que no ocupaba el otro asiento, había lo que parecía un pequeño mini-bar, con copas y servilletas, con una televisión, que en ese momento estaba apagada. El suelo parecía de parquet, y en el techo, con un motivo de ondas iluminadas por una tenue luz de neón verde, un cristal dejaba entrever pequeñas lucecitas imitando estrellas.

Tras el shock inicial, un pequeño empujón de Sheila diciéndole que quería que dejasen de mirarla le sacó de su ensimismamiento. En el asiento más pequeño estaban sentados en el extremo más alejado, Alex y Yaeko. También estaba Kanako, que le dirigió un tímido saludo y entre la pareja y ella… Iván, que le dirigió una breve mirada aterrado y apartó la cara al momento. Soltó un bufido audible por todos los presentes y Sheila le dio un pellizco en el brazo. Tras contener un quejido le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, Kanako habló.

\- Eemm… ¿Qué tal en clase, Marcos?

El rubio sabía que era un intento para desviar su atención de Iván que, muy inoportunamente, estaba sentado al otro lado de la japonesa, pero que le hiciese una pregunta a él en particular fue motivación suficiente para sentarse a su lado y ponerse el cinto mientras le hacía un pequeño resumen de la jornada. Por su parte Sheila tras saludar al resto y dedicar una sonrisa de disculpa a Iván, ocupó el asiento siguiente también enganchando su cinturón de seguridad. Acto seguido, entró Joseph radiante ocupando el asiento enfrente de Marcos e informándoles que la siguiente parada sería en casa de Amelia.

Los esfuerzos de Marcos por acaparar la atención de Kanako y que ésta ignorase a Iván, eran dolorosamente evidentes. De hecho, la propia japonesa era consciente de ello, pero, no iba a mentir, los roces no tan casuales del muchacho enseñándole fotos de Max en el móvil le estaban gustando demasiado. Por ello, en cuanto el vehículo se detuvo y Joseph salió a recibir a Amelia, Sheila decidió cambiar de sitio y sentarse enfrente de Kanako para darle conversación al ruso. Marcos frunció el ceño y soltó una carcajada ácida, pero la mano de la japonesa sentada a su lado brevemente apoyada en su rodilla llamando su atención por la ventana, le hizo olvidarse de ello. Vieron a Amelia, con Joseph al lado, entregar su perro a un hombre, que con una pequeña reverencia desapareció fuera de su visión.

\- ¿Y Max? – Preguntó sobresaltado de repente. – ¿Se ha quedado solo? N-no puede estar solo. ¿Y los paseos? ¿Y la comida? – Añadió con ansiedad mirando a Alex. Kanako hizo amago de hablar, pero el moreno se adelantó.

\- Te lo advertí, Marcos. – El tono de Alex era severo. – Te advertí que tener una mascota no era tan sencillo.

\- Pero… pero… - Se removió en el asiento inquieto. – Kanako y Sheila le miraban con lástima. – Pero no quiero que se quede solo.

\- Ahora cuando entre Joseph dile que te deje en casa, si quieres. – Sugirió Alex.

\- Pero yo… yo… - Agachó la cabeza compungido retorciéndose las manos. – Yo… yo no…

Se mordió el labio, angustiado, notando una sensación ardiente en los ojos. Con la emoción del viaje y la fiesta en la mansión se había olvidado de Max, ¿cómo había sido capaz? Se sentía egoísta, y ahora su perro estaría solo en casa. La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Amelia, que tomó asiento al lado de Sheila mirándole intrigada, y acto seguido su anfitrión ocupó el sitio adyacente al muchacho abatido.

\- ¿Marcos? – Le puso la mano en la espalda. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Yo… yo… - Miró a Joseph reacomodándose en su asiento. – Quiero ir a tu fiesta… pero… pero… he dejado solo a mi perro. – Agachó la cabeza, desilusionado. – Tengo que volver a casa. – Entonces Joseph suspiró y palmeó la espalda de Marcos.

\- Alex, ¿cómo eres así? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – Deja de hundir al pobre chico.

\- ¡Se lo merece! – Respondió indignado. – A buenas horas se acuerda de Max.

Tras el momento de confusión, Joseph le explicó que, con ellos, iba un coche extra preparado para recoger tanto a su perro como al perro de Amelia para llevarlos a su casa, ya que él tenía también otros perros y terreno suficiente para que estuviesen a gusto, así que el muchacho se reacomodó tranquilo de camino a la universidad.

Lejos de allí, Akari se encontraba en el gimnasio ayudando a estirar a Michelle. La noche que iban a pasar en casa de Joseph, les tenía nerviosos a ambos. La mujer le había comentado que tenía una corazonada sobre que Joseph tenía algo preparado y para lidiar con el estrés, se había estado desquitando con el saco de boxeo. Él por su parte tenía la cabeza demasiado cargada para hacer ejercicio e incluso pensar. Si la vuelta a clase tras las vacaciones ya se hacía dura, en su caso además teniendo que lidiar con sus fans estaba siendo horrible. La noche anterior se había encontrado con una postal en su mochila felicitándole el año "de parte de todo el club". Cuando, tras el quejido que soltó, Alex y Marcos asomaron a su cuarto, le vieron tan decaído que ni siquiera se metieron con él. Además cada vez parecían más organizados. Al menos tenía que agradecer a Marcos el hecho de haberles "echado" del gimnasio. Era el único sitio donde tenía descanso, y aunque tener las manos en la espalda de Michelle en ese momento le estaba ayudando a no pensar tanto en ello, no podía evitar darle vueltas.

\- Akari, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó Michelle sentada en el suelo y cambiando el cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.

\- ¿Hmm…? – La rubia giró un poco la cabeza, cuestionándole sin palabras. – Ah… No sé… - Notó a Michelle cogiendo aire para replicarle. – Ya sabes. La vuelta a clase, las fans, lo de hoy… Estoy un poco saturado.

\- ¿Han vuelto a dejarte alguna nota? – Preguntó preocupada mientras Akari la empujaba suavemente.

\- No… creo. – Suspiró. – No he querido revolver mucho la mochila.

\- Joseph solo quiere impresionar a Marcos y Alex. – Dijo de repente. – No le des vueltas

Akari sabía que no era lo que pensaba de verdad. De hecho parecía casi más una frase de auto convencimiento que dedicada a él. Su móvil sonó y le informó a Michelle de que Alex acababa de avisarle que ya habían recogido a Amelia, así que la rubia fue a quitarse su ropa de deporte y ponerse la que llevaría a casa de Joseph. La observó alejarse a los vestuarios, deseando correr tras ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, aunque ni siquiera tenía idea de qué estaba mal exactamente, pero no soportaba ese andar rígido, ni esa expresión inquieta escondida tras una máscara excesivamente neutral. Buscó a Keiji por el gimnasio para avisarle también y también ellos se fueron a cambiar.

A la salida del gimnasio, Akari volvió a tener la agobiante sensación de ser espiado. Por suerte, la presencia del boxeador y, sobre todo, de Michelle, mantenía a los acosadores a una distancia prudencial, aunque no podía evitar caminar más encogido que de costumbre. Llegando al punto acordado para la recogida, vieron a Shokichi y Eva, el primero contándole cómo fue su día en la nieve, a juzgar por los gestos, mientras la muchacha sonreía levemente. Akari frunció el ceño, Eva debería estar más alegre. Al mirar a Michelle mostraba el mismo gesto y suspiró. No era cosa suya. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella en Nochevieja acerca de sus padres y la semana que había pasado en casa de Adolf recibiendo desprecios, que si bien seguramente no eran todos los motivos de su disgusto ese día, eran una parte muy importante. No se hacía a la idea de lo que era vivir sometido a unos padres opresivos, y tampoco se hacía a la idea cómo podía haber afectado esa convivencia a la relación con el propio Adolf, pero desde luego, Eva no estaba feliz. Tras saludar, leyó las intenciones de Michelle para ir a darle apoyo a la alemana, pero él se adelantó. No es que no quisiera que ayudase a la muchacha, pero siempre parecía tocarle a ella, que bastante tenía con sus problemas, y Eva también era su amiga.

\- Ey, Eva, ¿qué tal? – Apoyó una mano en su espalda, sonriendo. – Me alegra verte por aquí. – Ella agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa poniéndose el pelo tras la oreja. – Vas a estar rodeada de amigos. – Dijo en tono cariñoso. – Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Shokichi contuvo un suspiro enternecido. Estaba orgulloso de ese muchacho, lo bien que se había adaptado y la preocupación que demostraba por sus amigos. Iba a intercambiar una mirada cómplice con la otra mujer del grupo, pero Michelle tenía la vista fija en la distancia con una cara entre profundo enfado e incredulidad absoluta.

\- No puede ser.

Pero era. El resto giró la cabeza en la dirección que miraba y las expresiones de sorpresa se repitieron en todas las caras contemplando, algunos con creciente horror, el avance la limusina en su dirección. Cuando Joseph bajó del vehículo con una sonrisa radiante, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

\- Buenas tardes, señoritas y caballeros. – Extendió un brazo en su dirección. – Dejadme guardar vuestro equipaje.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – Saltó Michelle con sincero asombro.

\- Venir a buscaros, preciosa. – Keiji, sin ganas de discutir en una batalla perdida, se apresuró a entrar para no llamar más la atención.

\- ¡¿En una puta limusina?! – Notó la mano de Akari y Eva en la espalda y se obligó a relajarse. - ¿Es que no había otra cosa? ¿De verdad?

\- Me gusta que mis invitados vayan cómodos. – Se encogió de hombros sonriente.

\- Vamos, vamos, Michelle. – Intervino Shokichi. – Lo hecho, hecho está. No es como si fuese a pasar esto todos los días. – Se apresuró a entrar, seguido de Eva.

\- Venga, da igual. – Cedió Akari, que estaba viendo de refilón cómo empezaba a acumularse la gente a su alrededor.

Con un resoplido resignado, la mujer cedió también sus cosas a Joseph. En el fondo él lo sabía, era una excentricidad ir a buscarles con una limusina, pero ¿de qué servía tener dinero si no podía ser excéntrico con sus amigos de cuando en cuando? Ni siquiera era por presumir en sí, había sido sincero respecto a la comodidad y además así podrían ir charlando todos con todos, mientras que en un microbús, que era su otra opción, por mucho que te esfuerces, la conversación queda reducida a parejas en los asientos.

Una vez colocado todo, se apresuró a entrar en la limusina. Le encantaba estar rodeado de sus amigos. Ahora que Iván iba entretenido con Sheila, Alex y Yaeko, a la que aún parecía intimidar, iban haciéndose arrumacos discretos aprovechando estar al fondo del todo. Marcos iba charlando con Kanako, Amelia y Keiji de perros, y Shokichi, al lado del joven, contemplaba con ojos soñadores la estampa del boxeador sentado al lado de la mujer. Eva, un tanto distraída, seguía la conversación que intentaban darle Akari y Michelle. Joseph suspiró. No era difícil saber qué le pasaba a la muchacha. Había invitado también a Adolf, aunque solo fuese a cenar, pero lo rechazó de una forma tan tajante que ni siquiera él se vio con fuerzas de insistir. Estaba más arisco que de costumbre, la música de su despacho era más lúgubre de lo habitual y no era raro ver que su coche era el último en abandonar la facultad. Tenía su propia teoría, bastante firme, al respecto de lo que ocurría aunque, por una vez, desearía estar equivocado.

Llegado el momento y, si la situación lo requería, tomaría cartas en el asunto, pero ahora, se debía a sus invitados. Lo tenía todo pensado, con márgenes de errores e imprevistos. Primero, una visita a la casa, luego piscina todos tendrían hambre para degustar el menú que él mismo había seleccionado y después… Sonrió para sí. Después las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

El resto del relativamente largo viaje hasta su casa transcurrió sin incidentes. Todos iban charlando con todos y se palpaba la emoción, sobre todo en el sector más joven. Incluso Michelle charlaba y reía con el resto. Joseph la miró con un suspiro. Deseaba verla así cada día y que él fuese la causa de ello. Ahora, una vez más, veía como la atención de la rubia se desviaba de nuevo hacia otra persona que no era él, y esta vez parecía que iba en serio. Aunque la barrera social y moral entre ellos de momento les estaba frenando, no sabía cuánto duraría esa situación. Se le acababa el tiempo.

Al llegar, unas verjas se abrieron y la limusina cruzó la zona ajardinada hasta llegar enfrente de la casa, donde habían hecho una rotonda con una fuente en el medio para poder dar la vuelta cómodamente. Joseph, por supuesto, fue el primero en bajar y sujetar la puerta al resto, sacando pecho mientras oía las exclamaciones de asombro. Formaron todos un semicírculo a su alrededor, intrigados sobre qué pasaría a continuación.

\- Amelia, querida, no te preocupes. – Llamó a la mujer que miraba a su alrededor sintiéndose incómoda sin su mochila. – Mis mayordomos llevarán vuestras cosas a las habitaciones que os he asignado, y más tarde iremos a ver a vuestras mascotas. – Volvió la vista a Michelle, que mostró una brevísima expresión de disgusto. – Michelle, preciosa, si lo prefieres podemos ir a buscar a tu gata.

\- No, no. – Dijo firme, aunque sin mucho convencimiento. – Es un gato, tiene comida y agua. Estará bien.

\- Avísame si cambias de idea. – La mujer asintió y él carraspeó dirigiéndose a todos de nuevo. – ¡Bienvenidos a mi humil…! – Sonrió socarronamente. – Bienvenidos a mi casa. Dado que no voy a poneros restricciones sobre por dónde podéis moveros, vamos a hacer una pequeña ruta por si os despistáis dentro.

\- ¿Despistarnos? – Comentó Marcos incrédulo. – ¿Hay un laberinto ahí dentro o qué?

Como si esperase ese tipo de comentario, Joseph abrió los brazos con grandilocuencia señalando el edificio a su espalda.

\- Esta casa posee 859 metros cuadrados de superficie habitable, distribuidos en dos pisos y un pequeño mini-loft de invitados en ese ala de ahí – Señaló a su izquierda, donde la casa hacía forma de "L". – en una tercera planta encima de la sala de juegos. Una habitación principal, 3 habitaciones de invitados, 5 baños, 2 aseos, garaje para 3 coches, biblioteca, sala de juegos como ya he mencionado, gimnasio, sala de audiovisuales… - Paseó la mirada por todos ellos, los que no le conocían, sin palabras. Michelle y Shokichi dedicándole una mirada de reproche por el fanfarroneo. - Pero no os abruméis, os lo iré enseñando todo. Si me seguís…

Toda la mansión tenía un diseño sofisticado y elegante, con un toque clásico. La entrada tenía un porche que recorría la fachada principal y parte del lateral, donde se veía un saliente redondeado lleno de ventanas. A su derecha dejaron la parte de la casa que contenía la sala de juegos y el loft, y donde estaba la entrada al garaje, como parecía indicar la puerta metálica. Joseph sacó las llaves de un bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, y en el momento de llevarla a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. La figura de un hombre entrado en años seguido de otro muchacho más joven, un poco sobresaltado, con un carrito portaequipajes aparecieron por la puerta.

\- Disculpe, señor Joseph. – Se disculpó el mayor. – Pensé que ya habrían entrado.

\- Tranquilo, Ambroise. – El anfitrión hizo un gesto restándole importancia. – El equipaje está colocado como te indiqué para que dejes cada cosa en su sitio.

\- Sí, señor Joseph. – El hombre hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. – Vamos, Arthur. – El muchacho se apresuró a seguirle tras un breve gesto de saludo a Joseph, que palmeó su espalda al pasar a su lado.

Tras dejar pasar a la pareja de mayordomos, accedieron al interior de la vivienda. Se encontraban en un amplio y luminoso recibidor, con una puerta doble a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Joseph siguió de frente, hasta una zona circular por la que ascendía una escalera trazando una amplia espiral empezando a su izquierda.

\- Esta puerta de aquí. - Señaló una puerta en el lado opuesto de las escaleras. – Está la zona de mayordomos. – A este lado tenéis un aseo. – Indicó una puerta al lado de la de mayordomos. – Y en frente os he preparado un pequeño vestidor para los abrigos.

Todos fueron pasando en orden al vestidor, algunos bastante tensos. Marcos, Alex, y Yaeko se mantenían en un grupito apretado, visiblemente intimidados por la sucesión de eventos. Kanako disimulaba mejor, pero no dejaba de echar miradas nerviosas a su alrededor. Fueron los últimos en entrar, y Joseph pasó con ellos a dejar sus cosas también.

\- Chicos, que no os intimide la casa. – Comentó tranquilamente colgando su gabardina en una percha.

\- ¡Esto no es una casa! – Yaeko se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- Es una mansión. – Concluyó Alex en tono serio. – No hemos conocido gente con muchas posesiones y que sea… ehh… bueno… - Miró a Marcos buscando la forma de que no sonase ofensivo, pero Joseph terminó la frase por él.

\- ¿Honrada? – Alex apartó la vista avergonzado. – Te entiendo, Alex. No voy a engañarte, yo tampoco creo que puedas hacerte rico llevando una vida honrada. Diré en mi favor, que gran parte de esto es herencia, y otra parte, aunque más pequeña, fruto de mi trabajo, investigaciones e inversiones. No negaré que haya habido cosas turbias en mi familia para llegar a acumular esta fortuna, ya que, a día de hoy, tienen asuntos que incluso yo mismo desconozco, pero puedo asegurarte que intento vivir mi vida de la forma más justa posible. Y repito. Es grande, sí, pero una casa, sigue siendo mi casa. Sois mis invitados, y me gustaría que disfrutaseis vuestra estancia aquí. Pensad que estáis en un hotel, si lo preferís, pero dejaros llevar, por favor.

Joseph salió del vestuario y esperó a que acabasen los mejicanos. Una vez estuvieron todos, volvieron al recibidor, situándose el anfitrión de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. A su derecha, quedaba un comedor que les enseñó brevemente. También tenía acceso a la sala de mayordomos y su mobiliario de maderas nobles parecía relucir con la lámpara de araña del techo, pero les informó que no cenarían ahí.

Tras salir del comedor y cruzar de nuevo el recibidor, tras las puertas situadas en frente se encontraron con un salón. Una chimenea con un tenue fuego daba un aire muy acogedor con el amplio sofá en forma de L y lámparas saliendo del techo, ofreciendo un lugar perfecto para leer. Al fondo y la izquierda respecto a la zona de entrada, estaba la sección redondeada que habían apreciado desde fuera. Se veía un atril y varias butacas bajas a su alrededor.

\- Esta zona la tengo reservada para tocar instrumentos… - Dejó la frase en el aire. Lo había preparado por si iba Adolf y se animaba a tocar un poco el violín para ellos, y ahora la zona se veía un poco triste. – pero sigamos la visita.

Siguieron a Joseph por la puerta corredera situada en la pared derecha respecto de la entrada por la que habían llegado y se toparon con una sala llena de estanterías, tanto por las paredes, como formando pasillos y alguna escalera para llegar a las baldas superiores. Por un momento Amelia se dejó llevar entre las estanterías mientras Joseph comentaba a grandes rasgos el contenido de su biblioteca.

Keiji miró a Amelia con cariño. Él ya había estado en la abrumadora casa de Joseph antes, y hace un instante, la mujer le había reconocido estar un poco intimidada por todo aquello. Pese a todo, le encantaba ver esos momentos de Amelia en los que olvidaba sus preocupaciones en pos de cosas que le entusiasmaban. En ese momento levantó el brazo hacia un libro decorado que había captado su atención, pero se contuvo antes de rozarlo con expresión de decepción.

\- Puedes verlo, no creo que a Joseph le importe. – Animó el boxeador. – O puedes pedírselo.

\- Oh. Ehh… - Se sonrojó. – Me da vergüenza. – Reconoció.

\- Entiendo. – Tras un momento de vacilación, Keiji sacó el libro que quería Amelia, dejándoselo en las manos. Ella le miró con ojos brillantes para centrar su vista en el volumen. La portada negra con relieve tenía el dibujo de una mujer de estilo victoriano en fondo rojo. – "Cuentos Macabros", de Edgar Alan Poe. – Leyó Keiji.

\- Sí… - Comentó pasando hojas al azar. – Es una versión que me llamó la atención en su día, pero luego se me olvidó. – Suspiró dejando el libro en la estantería. – En algún momento me haré con él. – Se volvió. – ¿Y el resto?

\- Han seguido. – Respondió Keiji con calma. – ¿Quieres seguir, o quieres mirar más?

Él ya se conocía la casa, no le importaba en absoluto rezagarse un poco con Amelia. Le hacía feliz verla disfrutar, pero la pregunta pareció incomodarle, porque al momento la mujer echó a andar diciendo que no podían perderse. La agarró de los hombros.

\- Por el otro lado, Amelia.

Él se rió suavemente y ella enrojeció, cambiando la dirección con un murmullo de disculpa. Pasaron rápidamente a la siguiente sala, el despacho de Joseph. Esa sala tenía una enorme mesa con un butacón enorme, y más estanterías con libros más específicos, además de sus múltiples títulos. Enfrente de ellos se veía una terraza cubierta y completamente acristalada, a su izquierda una chimenea y a su derecha la puerta por la que venían las voces del resto, que se apresuraron a seguir.

Cuando llegaron con el grupo, Joseph, al igual que algunos otros, les dedicaron miradas socarronas. A la derecha, saliendo del despacho, tenían de nuevo las escaleras, y, a la izquierda, como estaba explicando Joseph, se veía movimiento de gente preparando el salón donde cenarían, que era la sala más grande de toda la casa. Incluso podría ser una pista de baile. Enfrente del despacho se encontraba la entrada abierta a la gigantesca cocina de forma alargada. A la derecha del acceso a la misma, tenían, por este orden, la puerta a la habitación de mayordomos, la despensa y a la habitación de limpieza, donde, además de la entrada al garaje, tenían unas escaleras secundarias para subir al piso superior.

Pero en vez de eso, Joseph les llevó por un recoveco de la cocina en la pared opuesta hacia el exterior. Al salir, se alinearon en la barandilla, delante de un banco balancín de aspecto cómodo, boquiabiertos. Siguiendo el amplio porche, había un amplio cenador cubierto al aire libre con una mesa y sus correspondientes sillas, pero en ese momento, todos miraban al enorme jardín que se encontraba ante ellos. Pese a que el sol empezaba a bajar, las zonas verdes invitaban a tumbarse sobre ellas. Arbustos bajos a modo de guía de las zonas diferenciadas, una de ellas con una verja extra tras la que había árboles con hamacas y unas mesas de piedra. Y mucho, mucho más terreno.

Con una risa suave, Joseph bajó los tres escalones del porche y se encaminó hacia otra de las zonas, menos verdes, invitándoles a seguirles. Les hico quedarse a cierta distancia de lo que parecía casi una casa secundaria, o de invitados. Al acercarse, oyó un pequeño gimoteo y una voz tranquilizadora. Cuando abrió la puerta, y se asomó al interior, vio a su perrero preparando el comedero de sus invitados caninos. Sauron estaba inquieto, pero se mostraba bastante receptivo. Max, por su parte, se encontraba encogido en un rincón, con el rabo entre las piernas y era el responsable del lloriqueo.

\- Lleva así desde que llegó. – Comentó el hombre rascándose la cabeza. – No consigo que se relaje.

\- No te preocupes. – Se giró en dirección al grupo. – ¡Marcos! – Llamó. – ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba tu perro?

\- Max – Contestó elevando la voz también. - ¿Por qué?

Al momento, el aludido levantó las orejas y, bordeando a Joseph con cierto recelo miró por la puerta. Al ver al grupo, echó a correr en seguida hacia él. La alegría del muchacho fue más que evidente, pero no tanta como la del perro, que saltaba entre Marcos, Alex, Akari, Kanako y Yaeko de forma tan alocada que ni siquiera les daba tiempo a rascarle. Finalmente, tras las insistentes llamadas del mexicano, Max se puso a dos patas sobre él con intención de lamerle la cara con tanto ímpetu que trastabilló y se fue al suelo con el perro encima y el consecuente carcajeo del resto.

\- ¡Max, no! – Gritó tapándose la cara con los brazos. - ¡En la cara no! ¡En la cara…! PUAJ – Le oyeron protestar cuando el animal logró su objetivo.

\- Quieto, Max. – Tras observar a su compatriota retorcerse un rato en el suelo, Alex decidió intervenir, agarrando del collar al perro y éste pareció calmarse lo suficiente para dejarse rascar.

\- Estás lleno de babas. – Comentó Kanako tapándose la boca con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A que te lleno de babas a ti? – Soltó sin pensar. Al momento enrojeció apartando la cara. – C-con la mano. Que también me la ha babado y… eh… - Agitó la mano indeciso en el aire. – Al mirarla ella también estaba avergonzada. Maldita sea, le gustaba demasiado tomarla el pelo, ponerla contra las cuerdas y ver esa carita dulce. Sonrió con aire pícaro. – ¡A que te mancho! - Acercó la mano intentando limpiarse en su brazo.

\- ¡No! ¡Para! – Le agarró por el brazo, que también tenía algún resto de babas, forcejeando con él. – Nonono… - Intentaba oponer resistencia, pero no podía ocultar la sonrisa. – Tonto.

\- Boba. – Respondió él poniendo más insistencia. Ella soltó una risita.

\- Bobo tú. – Poniendo una mueca graciosa.

\- Entonces tú tonta.

\- Yo no soy tonta.

Mientras la pareja "forcejeaba", el resto fueron dejando discretamente una distancia prudencial a su alrededor. Tras la escena de Nochevieja, parecía que habían llegado al acuerdo tácito, y no tan tácito en algunos casos, de dejarles su espacio en cuanto se pusieran tontos, y éste era uno de esos momentos. Por su parte, Max, ahora más calmado, estaba entretenido olisqueando a Sauron e intentando que jugase con él sin demasiado éxito. El eurasier también había salido a saludar a Amelia un poco después que él, pero mucho más tranquilo. Keiji observó la dinámica entre los dos perros mientras Amelia y Michelle, principalmente, vigilaban que todo fuese bien, mientras el resto rascaba y jugaba con ellos.

\- Mira, igual a Max le viene bien estar aquí. – Comentó Alex a su lado. – Es muy nervioso. Se lo digo a Marcos, que intente ponerle más disciplina, pero no me hace caso.

\- Es prácticamente un cachorro aún. – Añadió Joseph acercándose a él y mirando detenidamente a Max y su comportamiento. – Tiene que jugar mucho, aunque es cierto que la disciplina es importante.

\- Sauron es muy tranquilo, seguro que le ayuda, aunque vaya a ser poco tiempo. – Animó Keiji.

\- Qué bien te conoces al perro de Amelia, ¿eh, eh? – Alegó Shokichi dándole pequeños codazos.

\- ¡L-le veo todos los días!

-A Amelia-chan también. – Keiji se llevó una mano a la frente resoplando resignado.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Joseph dio una palmada al aire. – Es hora de conocer al resto de la manada.

Separándose un poco del grupo, se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y emitió un potente silbido. Todos se giraron hacia él, e incluso Kanako y Marcos dejaron de forcejear, aceptando este último el pañuelo que le ofrecía la japonesa. También se acercaron Sheila e Iván. El ruso, intentando mantenerse alejado de Marcos, se había acercado a los árboles cercanos, explicándole a la muchacha curiosidades sobre plantas. Vieron ir en su dirección a un grupo variopinto de perros, entre los que destacaba un impresionante dogo alemán negro, que se pararon en perfecta formación en línea con Joseph. Sauron se puso en alerta, pero Max directamente huyó al lado de su legítimo dueño con resquemor. Joseph se dio la vuelta, radiante de orgullo, luciendo como el perfecto alfa de la manada, e incluso el enorme dogo pareció empequeñecer

\- Ya conozco a vuestros perros, así que es hora de que conozcáis a los míos. – Miró a Michelle con cariño. Vio cómo apretaba los labios con ojos brillantes. Sabía cuánto le gustaban los animales, y era como ver un niño con un caramelo delante sin darle permiso para comerlo. Adorable.

\- ¡Pollito! ¡Mira qué cosita tan moooonaaaaa! – Exclamó Yaeko con voz aguda, al tiempo que señalaba un pequeño bichón maltés de pelo corto y color blanco impoluto. – ¡Tiene un lacito en la cabeza!

\- A mí me gusta más ese. – Señaló al orgulloso border collie blanco y negro, situado entre el dogo y el que miraba su novia.

\- Un perro de aguas español… - Murmuró Amelia con emoción. Se giró a Keiji. – Son súper achuchables y suaves. – Explicó con ojos brillantes.

\- Mira, Marcos, ese se parece a Max. – Señaló Sheila, refiriéndose a un bonito Golden retriever sentado al otro lado de Joseph.

\- ¿Ese es un akira inu? – Preguntó Shokichi sorprendido, a lo que el hombre asintió orgulloso. – Siempre me han gustado mucho.

\- Ese grande parece un caballo. – Marcos le miró inclinando ligeramente la cabeza levantando una ceja.

\- Es un dogo, creo. – Aclaró Kanako. – … ¿verdad? – Preguntó dudosa.

\- Efectivamente. – Joseph sonrió. – Un dogo alemán. – Miró a Michelle, que seguía paseando la vista por los perros. – Preciosa, no has dicho nada.

\- Venga, Joe. – Pidió. – No te hagas de rogar… por favor.

\- Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme. – Joseph levantó la mano y chascó los dedos con energía. Al momento todos los perros, hasta Max, prestaron atención al hombre. - ¡Chicos! – Sonrió socarrón. – Saludad a las señoritas. – Añadió al tiempo que hacía un gesto en su dirección.

Al momento todos los animales rompieron su formación y se dirigieron hacia ellos con interés, olisqueándoles a ellos y a los perros recién llegados… excepto uno. La pequeña perrita en vez de ir hacia ellos se puso delante de Joseph a dos patas con mirada lastimera. Con una suave carcajada accedió a sus deseos y la cogió en brazos. Ver a un hombre del tamaño y porte del rubio cogiendo un animal tan adorable le quedaba tan bien que casi parecía de ciencia-ficción. La cara de Yaeko al ver a la perrita en brazos de Joe era digna de ser enmarcada, debatiéndose entre las ganas de cogerla ella y la decepción al verla fuera de su alcance, y él, por supuesto, se dio cuenta.

\- Mira, Linda. – Comentó rascándole la cabeza a la perra que lucía feliz en sus brazos. – Vamos a saludar a Yaeko. – Observó el creciente horror de la muchacha al acercarse a ella. – Esta pequeña está muy encaprichada conmigo. – Le explicó. – Pero bueno, es mi chiquitina, supongo que no he podido evitar consentirle un poco más que al resto. – Miró a Yaeko que no apartaba los ojos de Linda. Cruzó sus ojos con ella y la mujer apartó la vista al momento. Con una sonrisa, le dejó a la perrita en sus brazos.

\- ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios! – Dijo emocionada. – ¡Es tan suave! ¡Mira pollito!

Pero al mirar a su chico, estaba agachado teniendo una especie de enfrentamiento de miradas con el border collie. Finalmente el muchacho sonrió y el perro agachó la cabeza dejándose rascar. Al levantarse, el perro se preparó agachando el cuerpo en actitud juguetona. Echó unas pequeñas carreras haciendo quiebros con el perro siguiéndole de cerca.

\- Le has caído bien. Espera un momento. – Desapareció un momento en el cobertizo y al momento salió con algo en la mano. - ¡Alex! Toma.

Le lanzó una pelota de goma que Alex cazó al vuelo sin problemas. En cuanto la tuvo en la mano, el perro fijo la vista en ella. La agitó un rato delante de él, observando divertido cómo movía la cabeza como si fuese una serpiente encantada, hasta que se la tiró.

Mientras tanto, el impresionante dogo se había acercado tranquilamente a Sheila. No le tenía miedo a los perros en sí, pero no pudo evitar situarse tras Iván que sonrió abiertamente dejando al perro que le olisquease.

\- ¡Qué majo! – Empezó a rascarle las orejas y el perro se sentó. – ¡Mira qué tranquilo! Parece que sonríe y todo.

Y efectivamente le debía estar gustando, porque cuando quisieron darse cuenta, se había tumbado, dejándose hacer. Sheila se agachó a su lado acariciando al perro con más cautela. Iván parecía tenerle completamente dominado. Estaba echado de lado y movía una pata trasera al ritmo de la mano de Iván rascándole.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – Preguntó Sheila bastante impresionada.

\- ¿El qué? – Él la miró sinceramente intrigado y apartó la vista al perro casi al momento, con cierto rubor. Sheila le parecía demasiado bonita, y mirarla tan de cerca le ponía nervioso.

\- No sé, que mueva la pata así. – Sheila rió. – Es gracioso.

\- Ah… pues… - Frunció el ceño intentando darle una explicación. – No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Siempre se me han dado bien los animales.

\- Es porque eres un buen chico. – Sheila le sonrió. – Y valiente. Este perro da un poco de miedo.

\- N-no, no, no. – Iván enrojeció atropellándose con sus propias palabras al hablar. – E-esto no es nada. Es un… bueno, es un perro y… no sé, a los perros le gusta esto, ¿no? Eh… no sé… - Bajó el tono de voz hasta un murmullo. – No soy tan valiente… - Levantó la cabeza al oír la risa divertida de Sheila, y él soltó también una carcajada nerviosa. – Mira, que te enseño lo que le gusta…

A cierta distancia, Kanako observó al dogo con cierta envidia, también quería ir a rascarle. Amelia y Keiji estaban entretenidos viendo jugar al perro de aguas con Sauron y Akari, Michelle y Eva estaban con el Golden retriever, pero ella tenía un asunto cerca más preocupante. El akita inu, con la cola muy tiesa, se había acercado a Max, que al momento se había refugiado detrás de Marcos. Él se había puesto en el medio en actitud defensiva.

\- Marcos, tranquilo. – Intervino Shokichi. – Es un perro con carácter, pero no hace nada.

\- Está mirando mal a Max. – Alegó Marcos con el ceño fruncido. El otro perro empezó a emitir un gruñido bajo.

\- Marcos, mejor nos alejamos un poco… - Sugirió Kanako con una mano en Max, que empezaba a tensarse, pero simplemente la atrajo hacia sí.

\- No te acerques a él. – La miró brevemente. – No quiero que te pase nada.

\- Chicos, venga tranq…

\- ¡Ey! ¡Akari, aquí!

Joseph interrumpió llamando al akita a su lado acercándose en cuanto vio la situación, que fue con la cabeza gacha sin rechistar… pero no fue el único. El Akari humano también se había girado hacia Joseph y ahora mostraba una cara de total indignación al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Por si le quedaban dudas, oír la risotada de Marcos, se lo confirmó.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Akari miró a Joseph estupefacto.

\- Te juro que tengo el perro desde antes de saber que vendrías a este país siquiera. – Se defendió, llevando una mano al pecho.

\- ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? – Bufó dándose la vuelta cruzado de brazos.

\- Lo digo en serio. – Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él. – De verdad, Akari. – En ese momento su perro se puso a dos patas sobre él. Se encogió de hombros mirando al japonés con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Mírale, tiene el pelo rojizo, es japonés. Tú mismo deberías saber que tu nombre es ideal. – Akari boqueó un par de veces sin saber siquiera qué responder.

\- Dice la verdad. – Intervino Michelle en tono tranquilizador. – Yo ya conocía al perro. Sí, sí, Antoinette. – Le rascó la cabeza al Golden retriever, que se negaba a separarse de ella. – Ya sé que me quieres mucho.

\- ¿Ves? – Señaló Joseph. Akari gruñó un asentimiento y se alejó hasta donde estaba Alex jugando con la pelota.

\- Déjale. – Comentó Michelle. – Se le pasará. Sabe que dices la verdad.

\- Más bien sabe que tú no le mentirías.

Miró fijamente a Michelle, que se había sonrojado. Ojalá pudiese hacerla entender que la quería de verdad, que podría darle todo lo que quisiese en cualquier ámbito. El gruñido de su perro le sacó de su ensimismamiento, para alivio de Michelle, que empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Al girarse, vio que se había vuelto a acercar a Max, gruñéndole, con Marcos, una vez más, en el medio. Chistó al perro con tono severo y dejó una mano extendida en su dirección.

\- Marcos, tienes que relajarte. – Dijo Joseph calmadamente. Reconozco que este es el perro con más carácter de todos los que tengo. Bueno, quizá Linda tiene más, pero en otro sentido. – Rió. – Max está asustado porque TÚ estás asustado. A Akari no le gusta la gente asustada y gruñe, tú te asustas más, y Max se tensa más. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí pero… ¿y si se muerden? – Se mordió el labio mirando a Joseph.

\- ¿No te fías de mí? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí…

\- Entonces apártate y ven aquí. – Indicó Joseph. Marcos miró a Kanako un segundo, que se puso al lado de Max. – Saluda a Akari. – Acercó la palma de la mano al perro, pero en ese momento el hombre se la giró, mostrando el dorso. – Así eres menos agresivo. Bien. Ahora llama a Max.

Shokichi contempló la escena a cierta distancia. Al final bajo las instrucciones de Joseph, los dos perros parecieron al menos tolerarse sin discutir. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba la casa de Joseph y, desde luego, la perspectiva de darse un chapuzón en su piscina no estaba nada mal. Habían ido alguna vez en verano también. Si mal no recordaba, estaba en el lateral de la casa y tenía una cubierta móvil. Sus ojos se posaron en Keiji y Amelia, que ahora se habían acercado a Michelle y Antoinette. ¡Hacían tan buena pareja! Aun sentía una punzada de remordimiento recordando el disgusto de Keiji pero no podía negarle que desde la mujer había hecho noche en su casa, a los dos se les veía más unidos que antes. El boxeador le había perdonado. Puede que en parte por su insistencia y sus constantes miradas de pena y mensajes de disculpa, junto con presentarse en su casa con una bandeja de surimi, o en parte, y más probablemente, porque durante todos sus años de amistad nunca había hecho algo que realmente le perjudicase. Además estaba bien con Amelia. ¡Su madre estaría tan orgullosa…! Henchido de satisfacción paterna y sin poder evitarlo, fue a darles un abrazo a ambos.

Cuando Alex vio la cara de Akari mientras iba a su encuentro, no le hicieron falta preguntas. Todo lo que rodeaba a Joseph tenía demasiado efecto en él. Lo entendía, era normal, él mismo aún tenía sus reservas principalmente a la relación de su amigo con el poderoso "señor Newton". Lo estaba pasando bien, claro que sí, era la primera vez que estaba en una casa tan grande y espectacular como invitado, los perros eran una pasada y, además de la fiesta, iban a darse un chapuzón en su piscina, pero no tenía claro a qué venía la invitación. Podía llegar a entender que se hubiese encaprichado, por el motivo que fuese, con Marcos, pero ¿con él? ¿Con Yaeko y Kanako? ¿Con Iván? Quién sabe, quizá tenía tanto dinero que no sabía ya en qué gastarlo, pero desde luego pensaba pasárselo bien. Y esperaba que Akari intentase hacer lo mismo.

\- Venga, tío. – Le echó el brazo por el hombro. – No lo pienses.

\- ¡Le ha puesto mi nombre a un perro! – Protestó en voz baja.

\- A ver, te conoce desde hace unos meses. – Razonó Alex. – Y ese perro es adulto desde hace varios años, me atrevería a apostar. – Akari suspiró resignado. - Toma. – Le pasó la pelota. – Te vendrá bien correr y desahogarte.

\- Además. – Yaeko se había acercado. – Mira esta monada, se llama Linda.

\- Una vecina mía se llamaba así. – Apoyó Alex rascando a la perrita.

\- Y esa que se parece a Max se llama Antoinette. – La chica se encogió de hombros. – Le gusta poner nombres de personas, supongo.

\- Ya pero… - Se pasó la mano por la nuca, a contrapelo. – No sé… tengo una mala sensación. Y Michelle está igual.

\- Akari, tío. – Alex le apretó el hombro. – Estamos todos aquí, ¿qué puede pasar? – Su novia asintió fervientemente a su lado. – Además estamos contigo.

\- Supongo que tenéis razón.

Akari suspiró. Es verdad. Razonado fríamente, es verdad que el perro era adulto, y por lógica, con el nombre puesto mucho antes de conocerle. Pero no por ello dejaba de preguntarse qué había pensado Joseph cuando le vio por primera vez, o si a él también había intentado "domarle" como a sus perros. Le tiró la pelota al perro que había a su lado, que llevaba un buen rato con la vista fija en ella. Tras un rato de juegos, el potente silbido de Joseph reclamando a los perros a su lado les indicó que ya era hora de volver. Se acercó aún enfurruñado viendo cómo todos, incluyendo Sauron y Max, que abandonó a Marcos con cierta reticencia, entraban en el cobertizo para la hora de la comida. Entonces Michelle se acercó a él, preguntándole si estaba mejor. Parecía destinado a hacerla preocupar. Le agarró el brazo y se lo apretó con cariño, recordándole que era pura coincidencia.

\- Entiendo que no confíes en él. – Le dijo dirigiendo un gesto con la cabeza a Joseph. – Pero confía en mí.

\- ¡Claro que confío en ti! – Dejó de fruncir el ceño. – Siempre confío en ti. – Debía haber hecho algo gracioso, porque ella se rió. Y era encantadora cuando se reía. No se cansaría de verla.

\- Vamos, anda. Que nos quedamos atrás

Efectivamente, todos los demás habían entrado ya en la casa, así que, tras sonreír a Michelle, siguieron el mismo camino, uno junto al otro y con calma. Ella no parecía tener prisa y a él no le importaba perderse, si era con ella.

Joseph les guió por la cocina hasta la última puerta, la que había indicado como cuarto de limpieza. Enfrente les informó que estaba la entrada al garaje. A su derecha tenían unas escaleras que subían y la puerta por la que les indicó que estaba su piscina. Mientras subieron las escaleras, Marcos aprovechó que Akari y Michelle no estaban cerca para ir con Alex. Kanako le había dicho que no estaba bien haberse reído del japonés. Ahora la veía hablando con Yaeko y Amelia sobre los perros, pero en su mente estaba preguntándose qué tipo de bikini se iba a poner dentro de nada. Volvería a ver esa espalda sobre la que hizo dibujos en Nochevieja. Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando centrarse y se dirigió a su compatriota bajando el tono.

\- Oye, ¿está bien? – Hizo un gesto a su espalda. – Ya sabes.

\- Ah. Bueno, ya le conoces. – Suspiró. – Supongo que sí. – Le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo. – Pero a ti ya te vale, riéndote.

\- ¡Es que es gracioso! – Se defendió.

\- Bueno un poco. – Admitió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves?

Joseph en cabeza sonrió también. Quería llegar a buenos términos con Akari. Enfrente de las escaleras les indicó una pequeña galería por donde accederían a las escaleras principales, y de ahí, a las habitaciones. Pero en lugar de seguir por ahí, giró hacia su izquierda, dejaron una sala con lavabo a su izquierda y cruzaron por unas puertas dobles. Les presentó su sala de audiovisuales. Era una sala escalonada con butacones bajos de aspecto extremadamente cómodo. En la pared había un panel blanco preparado para un proyector de última generación situado en el techo. Amelia se adelantó con la boca abierta.

\- Wow… esto es… es como tener un cine en casa. – Se maravilló.

\- Sí. Tengo un equipo de sonido alrededor de la sala también. Hoy no creo que nos dé tiempo, pero puedo invitaros en alguna ocasión. ¿Seguimos?

Enfrente de la puerta por la que habían entrado, había una pequeña cocina. Les comentó que ahí básicamente solía tener cosas de picoteo, para, si estaba viendo una película, no tener que bajar a por un refresco a la cocina principal. Entonces pasaron a una de las salas que, sabía, más gustaría a los más jóvenes. Su sala de juegos. No le faltaba de nada. Por supuesto tenía un billar en el centro de la sala, pero no faltaba una máquina de pinball en un rincón cuya ambientación se llamaba "La Conquista de Marte", que enseguida fue a ver Amelia, ni una elegante mesa de madera con tapete multiusos, en la que, a veces, organizaba sus timbas de cartas, por no hablar de la máquina de juegos arcade cerca de ella. Tenía una estantería con variopintos juegos de mesa, además de una vitrina con premios obtenidos en diversas modalidades de juego. Tenía más, pero ahí estaban los más relevantes. También tenía una pantalla con diversas consolas, aunque los juegos estaban guardados en un pequeño habitáculo tras una puerta.

Shokichi se acercó a la mesa de billar. Hacía bastante que no jugaba. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Michelle llegando con Akari, que parecía más animado. Los dos mejicanos iban de un lado a otro, queriendo verlo todo y, sobre todo, probarlo todo. Se pararon a su lado visiblemente emocionados.

\- Nunca he jugado a esto. – Comentó Alex. – ¿Es difícil?

\- Bueno. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Es coger el truco con los tacos.

\- ¿Con esos palos? – Preguntó Marcos y sonrió con prepotencia. – Entonces tiene que ser fácil.

\- ¿Por qué asumes que es fácil? No has jugado nunca. – Intervino Kanako mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

\- Si se maneja con palos, se me da bien. – Sacó pecho. – Seguro.

\- No lo creo. – Respondió provocándole.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Replicó siguiéndole el juego. – ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

\- Pues deberías.

\- Cuando quieras.

\- Será cuando puedas.

\- ¿A que se lo pido a Joseph y es ahora?

Shokichi observó divertido a la pareja, pero Alex, suspirando resignado, fue con su novia, a la que abrazó por detrás, que estaba con Eva y Sheila.

Iván se encontraba contemplando la vitrina pero también había visto a Marcos y Kanako, y sonrió con tristeza. La había liado tanto, tantísimo en Nochevieja. Sus recuerdos no estaban del todo claros, recordaba verles juntos, acaramelados, alegrarse mucho, mucho por ellos, y querer compartir ese cariño y alegría con ellos. Justo en ese momento, no había entendido por qué le separaron de ellos. Claro que luego se lo contaron. Con pelos y señales. Por si fuese poco Kanako había estado enfadada con él mucho tiempo. Con razón. Después de todo era consciente de los sentimientos de su amiga, y estropearle el momento le había dolido mucho. Al final le había perdonado. Casi, casi volvían a tener la misma relación, aunque había notado que le nombraba menos al mexicano. Sabía que volverían a estar igual. Pero Marcos… ese era otro tema. Ni siquiera se atrevía a estar cerca de Kanako, aunque no estuviese con él. Notaba de cuando en cuando una mirada de odio por parte del rubio. Le atormentaba no saber qué podía hacer para hacer las paces con él. De verdad quería llevarse bien con el mexicano, y lo había tenido ahí. Se había disculpado con él el día del hielo. Sabía no era por él, que era por Kanako, pero era un primer paso, una oportunidad. Y la había tirado por la borda. Había pensado hablar con Marcos, disculparse cara a cara, pero tras la mirada en la limusina, cambió de opinión. En ese momento notó a Joseph a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal Iván? – Posó una mano en su hombro. – ¿Todo bien?

\- ¡Oh, señor Joseph! – Sonrió amable. - ¡Sí! Todo bien. – Se giró a la vitrina de nuevo. – Desde luego tienes muchos premios.

\- Bueno, unos cuantos. Y no me llames señor, eres mi invitado.

\- Ah, eehh… vale. – Sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Seguro que todo bien? – Insistió en tono confidencial y le vio vacilar.

\- Oh… bueno… - Miró titubeante y vio a Marcos entretenido. – Ya sabes… - Se encogió de hombros. – Ella me ha perdonado… pero él…

\- Él no. – Vio a Iván agachar la cabeza y suspiró. – Si quieres puedo hablar con él.

\- No, no. – Esbozó una mueca ácida. – Esto me lo he buscado solo. En algún momento se arreglará… o algo así. Supongo que cuando deje de verme como una amenaza…

\- Bueno, entonces haremos lo que podamos para que eso sea pronto. – Le guiñó un ojo a Iván significativamente.

Joseph, dejando al ruso a solas con sus pensamientos un poco más animado, se volvió al resto de la sala. El resto de sus invitados parecía estar pasándoselo bien, pero, irremediablemente, posó sus ojos en Michelle y Akari. Estaban frente a la máquina de arcade. El japonés parecía entusiasmado con la consola, y más aún tras lo que parecía una propuesta de Michelle, a juzgar por su expresión. Era una batalla perdida, lo sabía, ni siquiera hacía falta ser alguien tan inteligente como él para darse cuenta de que Michelle solo se portaba así con Akari, de una forma que no llegaría a conseguir nunca. Pero el amor es ciego, o tonto, o loco, o quizá todo a la vez, así que por mucho que la realidad se empeñase en mostrarse ante él en todo su esplendor, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se aclaró la voz y anunció que continuarían la visita hacia los dormitorios, dándoles tiempo a cambiarse antes de bajar a la piscina. También les informó que cruzando el cuarto de juegos estaban las escaleras que subían al loft, ahora desalojado, y su cuarto de herramientas, pero que no tenía especial interés. También podían acceder al gimnasio, en el piso inferior, pero, salvo que alguien estuviese interesado, lo obviarían, ya que iban un poco justos de tiempo. Dado que nadie puso pegas, con una última mirada resignada a Michelle, dio media vuelta y se encaminó por la cocina por la que habían llegado.

\- ¡Ey, Joseph! – Llamó Marcos, poniéndose a su altura.

\- Cuéntame. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Esto… Sabes jugar al billar, ¿verdad? – Joseph enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa socarrona. – Ya, bueno, sí, me lo imaginaba… Verás. – Cogió aire mirando brevemente para detrás y adoptó un tono confidente. – ¿Es difícil? ¿Me…? – Se encogió de hombros como sin saber cómo seguir y apartó la vista. – ¿Me podrías enseñar trucos? Los he visto por la tele, pero es que nunca he jugado.

\- Claro. – Concedió con una sonrisa. – Lo que quieras.

\- Genial

Se dejó contagiar por el entusiasmo del muchacho. Si él no podía alcanzar la felicidad completa, al menos por el momento, quizá podía lograr que la consiguieran sus amigos. Y eso también era gratificante.

Iván, que en ese momento charlaba con Alex y Yaeko detrás de su anfitrión, decidió retrasar sus pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de Kanako. No había hablado con ella desde que el rubio montó en la limusina. Quizá no era buena idea, pero echaba de menos su compañía y la confianza que tenían antes. Aunque no pudiese hacer nada mejor por el momento, no quería perder eso. Ella le miró intrigada.

\- Ey, Kanako. – Saludó.

\- Hola.

Inconscientemente ambos miraron a Marcos de refilón. Pese a la distancia, debía haberle oído, pues le lanzó una mirada cargada de inquina. Entonces Joseph, no supo si a posta o no, le puso una mano en la espalda hablándole sobre algo de su entorno y dejó de prestarte atención a él. Cogiendo la indirecta, hizo amago de alejarse al tiempo que se disculpaba, pero Kanako le retuvo.

\- No te preocupes. – Apartó la vista encogiéndose de hombros. – Se… se le pasará. – Pero su tono de voz no sonó nada convincente.

\- Ya… - Se rascó la nuca. – Da igual, lo entiendo. – Kanako le dedicó una mirada triste con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Incluso ella tenía problemas para pasarlo por alto. – Y… eh… ¿todo bien? – Preguntó con intención.

\- Sí. – No pudo evitar sonreír un poco. - ¿Y tú?

\- Sí, también bien. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Se hizo el silencio.

\- Antes… - Empezó dudosa. – no me has llamado…

\- A él no le gusta. – Le cortó. Ella le miró sorprendida. – Es por eso. – Suspiró. – Me alegro de que vaya bien todo. – Respondió sinceramente con una sonrisa, y se unió al grupo de Sheila y Eva, que iban más rezagadas.

Cruzaron el teatro hasta las escaleras y giraron a la izquierda por la galería que antes les había nombrado. A un lado había una vitrina con diferentes premios y reconocimientos y al otro, cuadros pintados al óleo de personas con cierta similitud a Joseph, que, todos asumieron, tenían que ser parientes de su anfitrión.

Al llegar al círculo que formaban las escaleras principales, primero se dirigieron a la derecha. Desde el pasillo, con una puerta doble a cada lado, había una barandilla desde donde veían los preparativos para la cena en la sala principal del piso de abajo. A la derecha, les indicó que estaba el dormitorio principal, su cuarto, y justo enfrente, a la izquierda, el dormitorio que ocuparían los chicos, con su baño y vestidor.

\- Las chicas dormiréis al otro lado, así podréis hablar de vuestras cosas sin que os molesten. – Les guiñó un ojo a ellas. – Así que vosotros aquí. – Añadió abriendo las puertas.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Alex y Marcos, que arrastraban a Keiji hablando los dos a la vez. Akari suspiró pesadamente. Dio una palmada en la espalda a Iván antes de ir con sus amigos, intentando animarle. Tras un momento de vacilación, el ruso les siguió intentando sonreír, pero claramente nervioso. Cuando fue a pasar Shokichi, le retuvo un momento.

\- Shokichi. – Dijo en voz baja. – ¿Podrías vigilar a…?

\- Sí, sí. Tranquilo. – Shokichi sonrió comprensivo. – Solo con niños, después de un rato jugando estarán más tranquilos.

\- Gracias.

Shokichi cerró la puerta al tiempo de ver a Marcos y Alex ya sin camiseta. Se giró sonriente a las chicas que esperaban a cierta distancia de la puerta, alguna lanzando miradas curiosas al piso de abajo.

\- Señoritas. – Hizo un gesto con la mano. Seguidme, por favor.

Volvieron al pasillo que circundaba las escaleras hasta un pequeño recibidor. Frente a ellas tenían una balconada tras unos cristales enormes desde la que se veía la zona de la entrada. A la izquierda Joseph informó de que tenía otra habitación, pero ellas ocuparían las que tenían a su derecha.

\- Como veis. – Indicó Joseph. – Está encima del salón, así que tiene la misma sección circular que visteis abajo. Lo he preparado con cojines y una mesita baja por si os apetece tiraros en el suelo a charlar. También tenéis un baño completo privado y un vestidor en el que encontraréis batas, si estáis más a gusto con una, y un juego completo de toallas para cada una. Además también he preparado una mini-nevera con refrigerios, para que no tengáis que ir a la cocina, si no queréis. – Miró sonriente a Michelle, que soltó una pequeña carcajada sarcástica. Eso lo había preparado especialmente por ella. – De todas formas, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, incluso si preferís otro traje de baño, no dudéis en buscarme.

\- Parece un hotel… - Murmuró Eva.

\- Siempre lo mejor para mis chicas. – Les guiñó un ojo.

\- Gracias Joe. – Dijo Michelle. – Nos apañaremos.

\- Claro, preciosa. – Les abrió la puerta de la habitación. – Podéis bajar cuando estéis preparadas, o esperarnos a nosotros, lo que prefiráis.

\- No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de ellas. – Le dijo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación para despedirse. – En un rato nos vemos. – Sonrió. – Vigila que no se maten…

Le sonrió. Era encantadora cuando se preocupaba tanto por el resto. Tras dejar a las chicas a su aire, volvió con los chicos. Había dejado sus cosas preparadas en ese cuarto para compartir ese día con ellos. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación oyó las risas desde fuera. No le costó imaginarse la escena. En cuanto abrió, atrapó un cojín al vuelo.

\- ¡Ey! – Gritó Marcos de espaldas a la puerta girado en su dirección. – ¡Pásamelo, pásamelo! – Pidió.

Habían convertido la habitación en un campo de batalla. Había 2 literas en un lado y tres camas contra la pared contigua. Alex y Marcos estaban refugiados tras una de las camas más cercanas a la puerta. Al otro lado, refugiados tras la más alejada, estaban Akari y Shokichi devolviendo los proyectiles que los otros le lanzaban, pero cualquier cosa que consistiese en lanzar, Alex era invencible. Iván acercaba discretamente cojines a los mexicanos y Keiji estaba a su aire entre las dos literas.

Akari se agachó cogiendo aire. La cosa había empezado porque Alex se empeñó en querer sonsacarle qué pasaba con Michelle. Marcos dijo algo sobre "tortura de plumas y poliéster" y cuando se quiso dar cuenta los dos empezaron a tirarle almohadas y cojines. Por algún motivo, Shokichi decidió hacer piña con él, pero porque le confesó que él también esperaba información a cambio. Al cabo de un rato el propósito original se había perdido y estaban enzarzados en una guerrilla. Akari vio a Iván con ojos brillantes mirándoles con envidia, así que, dado que él no escogería "bando" le lanzó una almohada contra la cara sin previo aviso. Sabía que a Marcos no le haría gracia incluirle en el juego, pero también era consciente de que justamente él no podía echarle en cara relacionarse con "el enemigo".

Cuando entró Joseph, solo Marcos tenía intenciones de seguir, el resto se quedaron congelados esperando la bronca. En lugar de ello, su anfitrión se echó a reír.

\- ¿Todavía estáis así? – Dijo Joseph con una sonrisa. – Al final van a bajar las chicas solas a bañarse.

La mención de las chicas les valió a todos para dejar sus juegos y empezar a rebuscar en sus bolsas sus trajes de baño. Cuando llegaron las encontraron todas ordenadas en un rincón, así que no tuvieron problema en encontrarlas. Alex y Marcos acabaron rápido, ya que estaban medio desvestidos. El bañador de Marcos era suelto y llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, de color verde con un dibujo tribal en una de las perneras en negro. Alex había optado por un sencillo bañador corto de color negro, que, sin ser muy ajustado, se adaptaba a él. Iván se cambió rápidamente de espaldas a ellos, dejándose la camiseta puesta, pero pudieron ver su bañador, del estilo al de Marcos, de color morado con siluetas de flores en blanco. Tenía ganas de bañarse, pero la verdad es que le daba reparo bajar solo con la toalla echada al hombro, como ellos.

Keiji se estaba quitando la camiseta, cuando Marcos, acercándose por detrás, aprovechó la ceguera momentánea del boxeador para ir a su lado, agarrar sus pantalones de chándal junto con sus calzoncillos y tirar de ellos hacia abajo entre risas.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó Keiji enredándose en la camiseta. – Pero qué hac…

\- ¡JO-DER! – Exclamó Alex, interrumpiéndole

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Marcos acercándose a su amigo. - ¿Por qué…? MADRE DE DIOS, KEIJI, QUÉ TIENES AHÍ.

\- ¿El qué? – Se acabó de quitar la camiseta y se encontró con la mirada de todos en su entrepierna. Se tapó como pudo con las manos. - ¿P-por qué me miráis todos?

\- Yo ya lo sabía. – Comentó Shokichi con algo que sonaba como envidia mientras se desvestía sentado en una de las camas. – Pero ellos no, recuerda.

\- Yo sabía que no ibas mal servido, pero esas mallas que llevas normalmente constriñen más de lo que parecen. – Comentó Joseph con admiración, también completamente desnudo mirando sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

\- Tú tampoco puedes quejarte, ¿eh? – Comentó Marcos mirándole también a la entrepierna.

\- Yo solo tengo grandes atributos. – Contestó el aludido guiñando un ojo.

\- Akari, ven, ven. – Llamó Alex. El aludido, se acercó, aún con el bañador en la mano.

\- ¡No soy un mono de feria! – Keiji estaba enrojeciendo por momentos.

\- Cómo sois, seguro que no es para t… - Akari se tragó sus palabras, mirando a Keiji asombrado y poniéndose su bañador corto negro y rojo a toda velocidad, repentinamente acomplejado.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Keiji se dio la vuelta tapándose con una toalla.

\- Tampoco tienes mal culo. – Añadió Marcos con una risita y ganas de picarle.

\- Vamos, vamos, dejadle respirar y coged vuestras cosas – Dijo Joseph en tono pacificador.

\- La verdad, Keiji. – Comentó Marcos volviendo a su mochila buscando su toalla. – Si fueras gay serías la alegría de los hombres. Casi tengo hasta curiosidad.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Akari le miró con ojos como platos.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó sinceramente. – La curiosidad es la curiosidad.

\- Tranquilo. – Intervino Alex. – Ya sabemos quién lo catará de primera mano, antes o después. – Se hicieron las risas en la habitación.

\- ¿D-de qué habláis? – Keiji estaba muy rojo. – ¡Dejadme tranquilo!

\- Venga, chicos, que aquí todos tenéis mucho que callar. – Añadió Shokichi con una sonrisa. Pensaba igual que ellos, pero el boxeador estaba pasándolo realmente mal, y cando miró en su dirección le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

\- Bueno, yo ya estoy. – Anunció Joseph.

Se plantó en medio de la habitación con los brazos en jarras, luciendo con orgullo su bañador. Consistía en un slip fucsia, con una banda negra y una blanca siguiendo la cinturilla de la prenda, pero el resto era rosa, ajustado, y dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Ninguno pudo evitar dirigir la vista a la entrepierna del, por otro lado, musculado hombre, que lucía su habitual sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Es rosa. – Sentenció Marcos tajantemente, como teniendo que asegurarse en voz alta. Su cara era de completa confusión.

\- Muy rosa. – Apoyó Alex.

\- ¿Por qué? – Incluso a Akari le costaba apartar la vista.

\- Os he dicho más veces que no os debe dar miedo un color, chicos.

\- ¿Por qué no te pones otro? – Protestó Shokichi. – Me incomoda de alguna forma que te quede tan bien. – Carraspeó. – Podrías llevar uno normal, como el mío.

\- Eso no es normal tampoco, ¿eh? – Dijo Marcos señalándole.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le miro sorprendido. – ¡Es moderno y juvenil! Un bañador muy alegre – Sonrió satisfecho.

Con esa expresión nadie pudo quitarle la ilusión, pero tampoco pudieron darle la razón. Su querido rector estaba luciendo un bañador hasta medio muslo de estilo hawaiano, lleno de colores y dibujos de palmeras, piñas, un surfero, olas de mar y flores, todo revuelto, y todo ello destacaba en exceso.

\- Ya estoy yo también. – Anunció el boxeador.

\- Madre mía, Keiji, quieres que a una que yo me sé le dé un infarto hoy. – Insistió Marcos con la vista clavada en su bañador.

\- ¡E-es un bañador deportivo!

Se miró a sí mismo, sintiéndose muy incómodo. Efectivamente, era un bañador deportivo, negro, con unas líneas azul cobalto que ascendían en forma de onda en un lateral y muy ajustado. Era cómodo. Cuando había hecho entrenamientos en piscina era lo que solía llevar, nunca se había sentido incómodo con ello, es más, era una prenda muy agradecida. Ahora sus amigos le estaban haciendo sentir una especie de exhibicionista.

\- No te preocupes Keiji. – Joseph se acercó dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Si quieres puedo dejarte alguno, aunque a mí ese me gusta.

\- No sé si quiero saber en qué sentido te gusta… - Insinuó Alex.

El boxeador le miró desolado. Tanto por la elección de bañador que había hecho Joseph, marcando su entrepierna y en rosa, tanto por el hecho de que le pareciese bien que él hiciese lo mismo, no le consolaba en absoluto.

\- Oye, ¿y te mareas cuando…? – Marcos cogió aire intentando buscar la palabra adecuada. – Ya sabes… cuando te pones "contento". – Alzó las cejas de forma sugerente.

\- ¡MARCOS! – El grito vino de Alex, Keiji y Akari a la vez.

\- ¿Qué? – Les miró sorprendidos. - ¡Pregunto en serio! Es mucha sangre para mandar a ese pedazo de…

\- Marcos. – Joseph llamó su atención. – No se va a marear por eso. Lo que sí es cierto es que en el caso de algunos penes extremadamente grandes la cantidad de sangre que se puede bombear a ellos resulta insuficiente y solo se consigue una erección parcial, pero no creo que sea el caso de Keiji.

\- Dejadlo, por favor. – Rogó el boxeador. – Vais a conseguir que no quiera salir de aquí.

\- Keiji, estás bien. – Animó Akari. – A ver… no te voy a engañar… - Carraspeó. – Es muy ajustado… Pero le pasaría a cualquiera con un bañador ajustado…

Se hizo un silencio raro en la sala. Keiji no parecía convencido del todo y cada vez parecía más desanimado. Iván, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en un tímido segundo plano, decidió intervenir. Él también tenía sus propias cosas que ocultar y que, en no mucho, saldrían a la luz con toda probabilidad, así que entendía cómo se sentía. Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar, evitando mirar a Marcos.

\- Puede que no sea el mejor para hablar… Pero estás con amigos, ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros. – Todos somos como somos. Si a ti te gusta, no debería importarte lo demás… - Añadió bajando el tono y apartando la vista. – O… o algo así.

El silencio amenazó con hacerse más pesado aún. La mitad se giró automáticamente a Marcos, que frunció el ceño sin mirarle, pero Shokichi se acercó al ruso con alegría.

\- ¡Di que sí, Iván! – Le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndole hacia sí. – Se supone que estamos de fiesta, ¿no? ¡Que se note! Además. – Sacó pecho con orgullo. – Estoy deseando ver quién es el más rápido en el agua.

En ese momento oyeron las alegres voces y risas de las chicas dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Todos giraron su cabeza hacia la puerta pero Joseph se puso delante con un dedo en los labios, sonriendo, instándoles a guardar silencio.

\- Ahora vamos. – Dijo en voz baja. – Esperad un poco.

Tras esperar el tiempo que él consideró suficiente, abrió la puerta con cuidado y les hizo un gesto de cabeza. Marcos y Alex avanzaron silenciosos a su lado, seguidos de Akari, Iván, y Keiji, que parecía algo más animado tras las palabras de Iván. Shokichi cerró la puerta al salir y se unió a ellos, que en ese momento estaban asomados a la barandilla viendo bajar a las chicas con sonrisillas juguetonas.

Akari buscó a Michelle sin pensarlo y se le cortó la respiración al momento. Llevaba un bañador negro con una cremallera verde pistacho por delante y con un diseño de medio esqueleto, como una radiografía de la mitad de cuerpo. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su despampanante figura… excepto su espalda. La llevaba al descubierto… muy al descubierto. En Nochevieja había tenido ocasión de entreverla a través del encaje de su vestido, pero esta vez ahí estaba, completamente expuesta, suave y tentadora. Y no solo su espalda. Sus largas y bien torneadas piernas estaban también al descubierto, contoneando al caminar esa cadera que le volvía loco. Además la forma de ese bañador remarcaba aún más ese bonito culo. Seguro que sonaba bien al darle una palmada. Justo en el momento en que imágenes más obscenas que implicaban sus manos por debajo de ese bañador empezaban a inundar su mente, Alex gritó.

\- ¡Guapas! – Al momento todas se giraron hacia ellos. Le lanzó un beso a su novia.

\- ¡Para guapo, tú! – Respondió Yaeko.

Acto seguido, la muchacha se besó la palma de la mando y la sopló luego en su dirección. Alex hizo el gesto de atraparla y llevársela a los labios, girándose después hacia sus amigos sacando pecho con aire triunfador. Akari quería desaparecer. Tenía cara de salido y seguro que Michelle se había dado cuenta. Por si fuera poco, Marcos, para su desgracia, tampoco pudo quedarse callado.

\- ¿Solo él? – Preguntó apoyándose en la barandilla con aire arrogante y una sonrisa ladina. La pregunta iba dirigida a todas, pero miraba a Kanako con ojos de cazador. – ¿Y los demás qué? – Añadió haciendo un puchero pero sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Se siente, pero ninguno es tan sexy como Pollito.

Marcos soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Kanako había apartado la cara, pero él no podía dejar de mirar su piel tapada por ese bikini blanco salpicado de motas de color, aunque desde donde estaba no distinguía qué eran. Llevaba una toalla al hombro, por lo que una vez más un trozo de tejido le impedía contemplar esa espalda por la que se habían paseado sus manos en Nochevieja. Apretó la mandíbula deseando saltar a su lado y arrancarle la toalla. Entonces debió decir algo que no llegó a oír, porque Yaeko le golpeó el brazo a su amiga con aire indignado. Kanako respondió algo e incluso Amelia pareció afectada, ya que se colocó el pelo tras la oreja con aire nervioso.

Joseph contempló a Michelle, mandándole un saludo a Akari que pareció no recibir correspondencia, a juzgar por su gesto de disgusto. Qué envidia. Pero entendía al chaval que estaba rojo al otro lado del grupo. Michelle estaba despampanante, y a él mismo le estaba costando mantener la compostura. Se hizo un tenso silencio y la mujer se giró a él con el ceño fruncido. Le gustaba tanto esa actitud desafiante, tanto hacia él como hacia la vida, una leona, una verdadera luchadora, la mujer que le había cautivado completamente.

\- Qué rápidas sois, chicas. – Les sonrió. – Pura eficiencia.

\- No sabes cuánto. – Michelle dirigió la vista al resto de las chicas. – ¡Vamos a pillar las mejores tumbonas!

Como si fuese la señal que todas estaban esperando, o quizá por las ganas de algunas de dejar de sentirse observadas, todas echaron a correr entre risas con un "¡Yuju! ¡Tumbonas!" de Yaeko y gritos de ánimo de Michelle. Casi al momento, Joseph notó a alguien moviéndose rápidamente a su lado y alargó el brazo al tiempo de agarrar a Marcos por el hombro, que se dirigía veloz a las escaleras. Cuando se giró a ver quién le impedía avanzar, sus ojos verdes brillaban ansiosos. ¡Ah, la fogosidad de la juventud!

\- Marcos, Marcos. – Regañó con voz suave. – Un buen caballero sabe tener paciencia.

\- ¡Pero…! - Cogió aire y apretó los labios. Al ver la expresión de Joseph vació de golpe los pulmones, resignándose. – Bueeeeeeeenoo… Pero bajamos ya, ¿eh?

Tras darles una breve ventaja a las chicas, Joseph dio su consentimiento y bajaron las escaleras al piso de abajo en dirección a la piscina. En cabeza iban Alex y Marcos, el primero con ganas de echarle mano a su novia, y el segundo preguntándole a Joseph sobre el tamaño de la piscina, y proponiendo competiciones. Tras ellos, Shokichi iba dándole conversación a Iván, que se le veía bastante distraído. Keiji le dio una palmada a Akari en la espalda, instándole a avanzar, porque desde que habían aparecido las chicas se había quedado clavado en el sitio.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Keiji.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió dudoso. Suspiró. – Bueno, no me vendrá mal un chapuzón… - Murmuró para sí. – ¿Y tú?

\- Bien… - Carraspeó nervioso. – Vamos, que les perdemos de vista.

Echaron a andar en dirección al resto. La verdad es que Keiji se notaba un tanto cohibido. Es cierto que en parte el hecho de que hubiesen estado hablando del tamaño de su pene tenía que ver, y también admitía que quizá su bañador lo marcase un poco, pero era un bañador deportivo normal. Por otro lado, lo que estaba provocando un hormigueo en su estómago era el hecho de ver a Amelia en bikini. Tras haberse quedado a dormir en su casa se sentía mucho más cercano a la mujer. Últimamente se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella cuando menos se lo imaginaba, y, aunque se sentía incómodo habiéndose emborrachado en Nochevieja, a veces miraba las fotos que les habían hecho bailando. Ella decía que quería bailar con él de nuevo, y él repetiría encantado. Entonces le había abrazado. Ahora cuando estaba cerca de ella tenía la necesidad de tocarla, o de tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, aunque no hubiese un motivo aparente, o cogerle las manos, que siempre solía tener frías, y calentarlas con las suyas. Cada día que pasaba la notaba más guapa, y más a gusto se sentía a su lado. Quería verla feliz y, si fuera posible, ser partícipe de esa felicidad.

\- Tengo ganas de nadar. – Le comentó a Akari. – Hace bastante que no lo hago, y tampoco me vendría mal.

\- Sí, yo también tengo ganas.

Mientras iban charlando, un poco más adelante, Marcos se adelantaba y retrasaba metiendo prisa a Joseph y Alex para llegar a la piscina. Finalmente, con una sonrisa y como quien suelta la correa de un perro ansioso, le concedió a Marcos adelantarse, si lo prefería. Sin esperar a que hubiese ocasión de que retirase la oferta, salió disparado. Se detuvo de golpe delante de la puerta recordando las palabras de Joseph sobre saber esperar. Se obligó a tomar aire, recapacitando. Tras esa puerta estaban las chicas con sus trajes de baño. Concretamente estaba Kanako, y si no tenía cuidado, volvería a equivocarse con ella. No podía permitirlo. Oyó las voces de las chicas al otro lado. Se mordió el labio nervioso con la mano aún sobre el manillar de la puerta. El día en la nieve había empezado mal, pero ella había sido la que le dijo que no quería distancia entre ellos. Ya sabía lo que era que no hubiese espacio entre ellos, y lo que era que se estremeciese en sus manos. Había tenido que contenerse seriamente para no abrazarla montados en el trineo. Ahora ahí estaba, en bikini, con bastante más piel expuesta que entonces, e inconscientemente no dejaba de buscar excusas para poder tocarla sin que ello implicase nada más. Cogerla y tirarla al agua, hacerle alguna aguadilla… lástima que no estuviesen al sol para echarle crema, porque pese a que lo odiaba, lo soportaría por tener una excusa para pasear sus manos por ella de cualquier forma. Además si estaba con él, no estaría con Iván.

\- ¿Te has acobardado? – Le chinchó Alex con una sonrisa socarrona acercándose.

\- Un caballero sabe esperar. – Le contestó con retintín. Miró a Joseph dudoso. – … o algo así.

Joseph se rió, así que, chascando la lengua, finalmente abrió la puerta. Lo que iba a encontrar tras ella, superaría con creces sus expectativas.


	62. Ni todos los reyes llevan corona(2)

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**En el último capítulo, Joseph ha hecho un recorrido por la enorme mansión que posee. Ahora, tras jugar con sus perros, el ambiente empieza a estar caldeado. Akari no parece muy contento con la idea de que un perro lleve su nombre, y Marcos, pese a seguir tenso con Iván, ha vuelto a su tira y afloja con Kanako. **

**Ahora llega el momento de ir al fin a la piscina. El ajustado bañador de Keiji deja muy poco a la imaginación de su ostentosa sexualidad, y los chicos no van a ser los únicos que se den cuenta. Ni siquiera el llamativo bañador rosa de Joseph o el colorido de Shokichi van a desviar tanto la atención.**

**Las chicas han tomado la delantera, y ya les están esperando en la piscina, acaparando los mejores puestos. Y ya se sabe. Si hay piscina, hay diversión. Demasiada para algunos.**

**\- Título: Ni todos los reyes llevan corona…  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 14690  
****\- Personajes: Todos menos Adolf (y su familia) y Sylvester.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Ni todos los reyes llevan corona…**

Marcos estaba realmente emocionado con la idea de darse un chapuzón en la piscina, así que, tras haber visto a las chicas tomar la delantera, abrió al fin la puerta que les llevaría con ellas. Al salir se topó con algo que no esperaba, incluso para ser particular. Una piscina enorme dividida en dos zonas, una para nadar y otra menos profunda de relax. A su izquierda parecía que habían arrancado un trozo de algún bar elegante y lo habían plantado allí. En la amplia barra, en la que se veían taburetes, había con un grifo de cerveza y multitud de bebidas variopintas para que se sirviesen lo que quisieran. En frente de donde se encontraba, estaban las chicas en tumbonas, así que fue hacia ellas sin dudarlo haciendo un saludo general, pero clavó sus ojos en Kanako con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Eh, yo también quiero una tumbona! – Protestó acercándose a ella.

\- Haber bajado antes. – Le respondió arrogante. – Lentos.

\- Yo tengo sitio aquí. – Comentó Alex al lado de su novia. - ¿Verdad, peque? – Preguntó con tono cariñoso.

Yaeko, tras reclinar un poco más su tumbona, soltó una risita al tiempo que abría los brazos (e incluso un poco las piernas) para que su chico se echase sobre ella, cosa que no dudó en hacer. Desde luego prefería sentir directamente la piel de los senos de su novia sobre su pecho y no la fría tela del bikini, pero la cantidad de carne expuesta serviría para calmar sus ansias… de momento. Se entretuvo besando su cara, esquivando sus labios. Sabía que eso la desesperaba, y pudo sentir sus manos apretando su espalda junto con pequeños sonidos de protesta, hasta que al fin llegó a su boca, fundiéndose en un beso húmedo. Metió la mano por debajo de su cuerpo, con intención de sobrepasar la fina tela que cubría su culo para agarrarlo, pero a sus oídos llegó un suspiro de Michelle y los rezongos de Kanako. Se contuvo a regañadientes. ¿Qué problema tenían? Si tenían envidia, era porque querían. Además, nadie les obligaba a mirar, ¿no?

\- Ya estamos. – Protestó Kanako casi para sí misma.

\- Ey. – Marcos se había puesto al otro lado de su tumbona, llamando su atención en dirección contraria a la pareja. – ¿Y a mí cuando me toca tumbarme? – Se cruzó de brazos inclinándose sobre ella.

\- ¿Dónde pone que tenga que dejarte? – Preguntó ella a su vez, reafirmando su posición con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ahí estaba. Otra vez esa sonrisa provocadora que le envalentonaba a hacer estupideces cuando estaba con ella. Ojalá pudiese él tumbarse con ella, quizá no como Alex, pero sí como estaban Sheila y Eva, al menos, uno junto al otro. Paseó su mirada por ella un momento, y se acercó más, bajando el tono.

\- Los pajaritos no necesitan tumbona. – No pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al verla sonrojada.

\- N-no soy un pajarito… - Murmuró, llevándose una mano al hombro en un intento mal disimulado de tapar su pecho.

\- Tienes pajaritos en el bikini. – Efectivamente, las motas de color que había visto de lejos eran pequeñas aves de colores. – Eres un pajarito.

\- ¡Entonces tú eres…! – Miró su bañador y arrugó el gesto al no encontrar ningún dibujo. Marcos enarcó una ceja retándola a que le dijese algo con una sonrisa divertida cuando volvió a mirarle. – Bobo. Eres bobo. Hala.

\- Me dan ganas de tirarte al agua. – Espetó viendo cómo Kanako daba un pequeño respingo, agarrándose con una mano a la tumbona.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó temerosa.

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros, enigmático, sin dejar de mirarla. – Pero así me quedaría la tumbona libre. - Le sacó la lengua y extendió la toalla en el suelo, al lado de ella.

Iván se había quedado en la puerta, dudando si pasar o no. Finalmente, entre Joseph y Shokichi le habían animado, y ahí estaba, observando el lugar. En las tumbonas las chicas charlaban tranquilamente. No le pasó desapercibido Alex, que estaba encima de Yaeko, ni Kanako tonteando con Marcos. Un poco más allá estaba Sheila tumbada con Eva. Tampoco le parecía oportuno acoplarse sin más. Las personas que más conocía estaban ocupadas y se sintió fuera de lugar. Había puesto pegas cuando le dijeron que estaba invitado a la fiesta de Joseph y Yaeko había insistido que lo pasaría bien, pero en ese momento preferiría estar en su invernadero, con sus plantas y sin molestar a nadie, ni interrumpir nada. Colocó su toalla lejos del resto, pensando cómo pasar el resto de la tarde, pero entonces, como si de la voz de un ángel se tratase, Sheila le llamó.

\- Iván, puedes poner la toalla a nuestro lado – Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

\- Sí. – Eva asintió a su lado. – Así nos puedes seguir hablando de cómo conservar las flores.

Con una alegría renovada, se incorporó con una sonrisa en su dirección. Según se acercaba oyó bufar a Marcos y su determinación flaqueó. Entonces Sheila, indignada se giró hacia su amigo.

\- Marcos, basta. – Añadió en un tono enfadado muy poco común en ella.

Todos se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos. Iván torció el gesto. No quería que Sheila tuviese problemas con su amigo también por su culpa. Entonces Eva con un gesto le insistió para que siguiese caminando. Colocó la toalla a su lado encogiéndose para salir del rango de visión del rubio.

\- ¿De verdad que no os importa? – Preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

\- No, claro que no. – Respondió Eva comprensiva en el mismo tono. – Se le pasará, ya lo verás.

Shokichi contempló a Sheila con cariño. Desde luego que entendía la inquina que Marcos le tenía a Iván en ese momento, pero ver que pese a todo el ruso tenía gente que le defendía era un detalle muy bonito. Sheila pareció avergonzarse por su arrebato de valentía y compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Eva. Por suerte el bañador de Joseph consiguió distraer al resto lo suficiente como para que Marcos no tuviese ganas de seguir la discusión. Solo faltaban Keiji y Akari. Entonces se encontró con la mirada de Amelia. No pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona mientras extendía la toalla delante de Michelle. Se moría de ganas de ver la reacción de la mujer cuando apareciese el boxeador, y él lo vería desde primera fila.

Joseph, en su línea, había decidido lucir su bañador rosa delante de todos los presentes paseándose y girando sobre sí mismo para enseñarlo bien. En ese momento se encontraba abierto de brazos consiguiendo lo que pretendía, todas las miradas clavadas en el minúsculo bañador que encerraba su más que bien servido miembro viril. Sonrió socarrón enarcando una ceja.

\- No me miréis así que me va a dar un ataque de vergüenza – Dijo con fingida afectación. Miró a Amelia, observando su reacción como un preámbulo de lo que le esperaba a la mujer. – Si esto ya os ha dejado sin palabras, esperad a ver la equipación de Keiji.

Todos miraron a Amelia mostrando la misma expresión pícara, con alguna risilla. La mujer se giró a Michelle buscando una explicación, que a su vez tras un momento de duda, miró a Joseph con cara de saber perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Su chica siempre sabía fijarse en lo importante, así que, por supuesto, no le era ajeno. Hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta y ahí estaban.

Akari se adelantó haciendo un tímido saludo a Michelle y extendiendo la toalla a su lado. Keiji se entretuvo de espaldas cerrando la puerta con la desagradable sensación de saber que estaban hablando de ti cuando entras a un sitio. El tenso silencio se rompió al girarse con exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad contenida, o no tan contenida. Buscó a Akari a su lado para no acercarse solo, pero su amigo ya se había ido hacia al resto, dejándole vendido y sin dejar lugar a dudas que todos esos murmullos eran por él. Todos le estaban mirando, o, más bien, miraban su entrepierna con bastante descaro. Podría taparse con la toalla que tenía al hombro, pero entonces ellos notarían su incomodidad, y sería un momento raro para todos. Cogiendo aire y haciendo de tripas corazón, avanzó hacia ellos. Incluso creyó oír a Yaeko haciendo un comentario antes de que Alex la chistara para que hablase más bajo. No podía creerse que le estuviese pasando eso a él. Nunca había reparado en que le mirasen así en otras ocasiones que había lucido el mismo bañador, si bien es cierto que no solía prestar atención a su entorno cuando entrenaba, al menos no en ese aspecto, pero en ese momento, sus propios amigos le estaban haciendo sentir desnudo. Sabía que se estaba poniendo rojo irremediablemente. Miró a Shokichi buscando una ayuda, pero sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que tenía muy poco de inocente. Buscó la ayuda de Michelle, pero en ese momento le estaba diciendo algo a Amelia que no llegó a oír. Oh dios, no. Ella no. De hecho las miradas iban de él a ella, o eso le parecía, pero el boxeador se sentía incapaz de mirar a la mujer, o nadie, realmente.

Por suerte Joseph pareció darse cuenta del apuro que estaba pasando, y con un par de palmadas ofreció entrar al agua al que lo desease. Sin esperar más, Marcos y Alex salieron disparados, seguidos de Akari, y al poco se le unieron las chicas más tranquilas, excepto Eva y Sheila, que se quedaron charlando con Iván. Michelle, Shokichi y Joe fueron a servirse algo, así que él aprovechó para extender su toalla al lado de Amelia y sentarse con las rodillas dobladas, intentando ocultar su entrepierna de la mejor forma posible. Prefería estar con ella en silencio, aunque ambos estuviesen avergonzados, que con el resto y soportando miraditas. Siempre acababa sintiéndose a gusto con Amelia.

En la piscina los chicos estaban pasando un buen rato. Marcos había pegado un salto directamente a la parte más profunda, mientras que Akari y Alex entraron más tranquilos, pero no menos emocionados. Nadaron hacia la parte que hacían pie y Alex notó la mirada de Marcos sobre él. Tenía una sonrisa ladina dibujada en el rostro. Sonrió a su vez, sabiendo perfectamente en qué estaba pensando el rubio apartándose el pelo de la frente, ni siquiera le hizo falta el leve gesto hacia Akari. Los años de convivencia entre ellos les había llevado a entenderse sin palabra, así que, siguiéndole el juego, se acercó inocentemente a Akari, que en ese momento estaba medio distraído y lanzando miradas de refilón al bar, donde estaba Michelle con Joseph y Shokichi.

\- ¿Qué, Akari? – Le pasó una mano por los hombros. – ¿Más tranquilo?

\- ¿Eh? – Le miró sorprendido. – Yo no… yo no estaba nervioso ni… nada. – Dijo de una forma muy poco convincente.

\- Sí, sí… - Le replicó en un tono insinuante. Se acercó a él en modo confidente oyendo a Marcos sumergirse a sus espaldas. – Pero a Michelle hoy le metías hasta miedo, ¿eh? – Se rió divertido al verle enrojecer de golpe. – Por cierto, coge aire.

Antes de darle tiempo a contestar, Akari sintió cómo le cogían de los pies, perdiendo estabilidad. Alex, aprovechando que le tenía cogido, le echó hacia atrás entre risas. Al poco Marcos salió a su lado riéndose también. El otro muchacho salió del agua boqueando dedicándoles miradas furibundas.

\- ¡Idiotas! – Les gritó. Tosió, pero enseguida sonrió de forma peligrosa. – Ya veréis cuando os pille. – Echó a nadar hacia Alex, que le tenía más cerca, y el chico levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Eh, eh, eh. – Le miró muy serio. – Piensa lo que haces, Akari, que yo soy el que hace la comida en casa muchas veces y el que limpia.

\- Tío, eso es un golpe bajo. – Dijo Marcos salpicándole, a lo que Alex simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero me estabas agarrando. – Acusó al moreno.

\- ¿De quién crees que fue la idea? – Marcos le miró con la boca abierta.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¡Traidor! – Gritó Marcos al tiempo que huía con Akari siguiéndole.

Alex rió con ganas viendo al japonés persiguiendo a su compatriota para devolverle la aguadilla. Volvió su atención hacia el otro extremo y vio a su novia charlando con Kanako en la parte menos profunda. No le pasó desapercibido las miradas no muy disimuladas de la más joven hacia Marcos, pero su atención estaba centrada en Yaeko. Ese bikini rojo y blanco a rayas en algunas partes y con sandías en otras lucía terriblemente bien en el cuerpo de su chica. La parte de abajo no era especialmente pequeña, pero se ataba por los laterales y se le estaban ocurriendo demasiadas formas de quitárselo en ese momento. Se acercó a ellas despacio, intentando sorprender a su novia.

\- Has vuelto a hacerlo. – Dijo Yaeko con voz cantarina.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Respondió Kanako.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo? – Preguntó la primera sorprendida.

\- No es eso es que… es… bah. – La salpicó. – ¿Qué más te da?

\- ¿Qué más da el qué? – Preguntó Alex abrazando a su novia y mirando con una sonrisilla a Kanako.

\- Nada. – Respondió la aludida, sonrojada. – No pasa nada.

\- Kana-chan, que es boba. – Comentó Yaeko al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza, oportunidad que Alex aprovechó para besarle el cuello.

\- Boba tú. – Se cruzó de brazos apartando la vista de la pareja frunciendo el ceño.

\- Venga, no discutáis. – Intentó calmar Alex. Aprovechando que su novia estaba apoyada contra la pared de la piscina, bajó la mano por su espalda hacia su culo.

\- Yo no discuto. – Yaeko se encogió de hombros. – Es cosa de ella, yo intento ayudarla.

\- Sí, claro. – Comentó con sarcasmo, y volvió a mirarles. Inconscientemente bajó la vista. – ¡Yaeko, tía! ¡Córtate un poco, que el agua es transparente! – La mano de Yaeko estaba en la pierna de su chico, metiéndose por debajo de la corta pernera de su traje de baño.

\- ¡Uy! Perdón. – Se disculpó sinceramente.

Pese a ello, Kanako puso los ojos en blanco y, tras decir que iba a nadar un poco, se alejó de ellos en dirección a Marcos y Akari. Alex se sintió un poco culpable, pero pese a ello, también quería pasar un ratito con su novia a solas y en el agua. Sin darle tiempo a Yaeko a llamar a su amiga, se situó delante de ella, cogiéndola de la cintura con una mano, la cara con la otra y besándola. Enseguida notó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo devolviéndole el gesto. Se separaron sonriéndose y acariciándose con la nariz.

\- Te quiero, Peque. – Le susurró al oído.

\- Y yo a ti. – Pasó los dedos por su espalda, por donde resbalaba el agua desde su pelo. – Pero estás mojado.

\- Ah, ¿y tú no? – Le preguntó con voz seductora. La risita de Yaeko despejó sus dudas.

\- Compruébalo tú mismo. – Jadeó en el cuello de su novia, se estaba excitando.

\- Ven conmigo más adentro y lo hago. – Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, oyendo un pequeño gemido de su chica.

Ni corta ni perezosa, Yaeko rodeó su cuello y enroscó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Alex, dejándose llevar paso a paso hacia la parte más honda de la piscina intercambiando besos y caricias.

Akari había conseguido atrapar a Marcos y hacerle una aguadilla. Éste, había intentado devolvérsela, pero el japonés resultaba muy corpulento para el rubio. Cuando estaba pensando una nueva estrategia, su venganza quedó relegada al olvido al ver acercarse a Kanako. Frunció un momento el ceño, parecía turbada, y al mirar a donde estaba un momento antes, encontró la respuesta. En el fondo Alex le daba un poco de envidia. También pensó que él podría estar igual con Kanako en ese momento si ese ruso imbécil no le hubiera interrumpido. Descartó esos pensamientos. Había ido ahí para pasárselo bien y eso iba a hacer, y más ahora, que se acercaba ella. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarla y de tomarla el pelo, hacerla rabiar un poco. Ni siquiera podía explicar bien por qué, pero era un hecho.

\- ¿Ya están otra vez? – Preguntó Akari al verla.

\- Sí… - Suspiró cansada. – Otra vez.

\- Bueno, estás mejor conm… con nosotros. – Corrigió Marcos. Kanako igual no se había dado cuenta, o no dio signos de su casi desliz, pero Akari le miró socarrón.

\- ¿Qué estabais haciendo? – Preguntó jugueteando con el agua.

\- Marcos se empeña en hacerme una aguadilla, pero no puede conmigo. – Respondió Akari sacando pecho mientras ella soltó una pequeña risita mirando al rubio.

\- Ya verás cuando te pille desprevenido. – Amenazó.

\- Entonces no será nunca.

\- … dijo el hombre que duerme desnucado en el sofá así. – Marcos se echó hacia atrás en el agua, con la boca abierta y la cabeza torcida, imitándole. Kanako rió más fuerte.

\- ¡E-eso le pasa a todo el mundo! – Se defendió, enrojeciendo.

\- Pero no a todo el mundo hay que despertarle casi tirándole del sofá. – Kanako se tapó la boca riéndose más y se giró a ella con ojos brillantes. – Tú no te rías tanto, a ver si voy a tener que hacerte la aguadilla a ti.

\- No se te ocurrirá. – Amenazó sobresaltada y retrocediendo un poco.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Sonrió ladino avanzando hacia ella. – ¿Y qué harás para impedirlo?

\- No, no, no, para. – Retrocedió un poco más. Quizá sus palabras eran de negación, pero apenas podía ocultar la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios. – Nadaré más rápido que tú para que no me cojas.

\- Eso habría que verlo…

Iba a perseguirla, cuando fue consciente de que Akari se había ido alejando paulatinamente de ellos, dejándoles a solas. Entonces le sobrevino un repentino ataque de nervios. Se estaba dejando llevar otra vez, iba a volver a cagarla, le volverían a interrumpir, o, peor aún, volvería a tener público. No podía decepcionar a Kanako otra vez. No soportaría ver de nuevo esa expresión dolida que le dedicó en Nochevieja antes de escabullirse. Tenía que controlarse, e ir poco a poco, así que se detuvo, y ella le miró confusa. Carraspeó apartando la vista de Kanako.

\- Una carrera. – Propuso pasándose los dedos por la nuca. – ¿Qué os parece, Akari? – Se giró hacia su amigo, que le miró extrañado.

\- Eehh… vale. – Accedió, acercándose de nuevo.

\- ¿Kanako? – Le miró dudoso. - ¿Quieres?

\- Ah, sí, claro. – Comentó sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¿Seguro? – ¿Por qué de repente parecía decepcionada? ¿Había dicho algo raro?

\- Sí, sí. – Dijo algo más animada. – Seguro que t… os gano igual. – Miró a Marcos un momento mordiéndose el labio.

\- Lo dudo. – La salpicó con la mano.

\- Porque voy a ganar yo. – Dijo Akari.

\- Bueno, sí.

Tras mirarse Marcos y Kanako entre ellos con una sonrisa, se pusieron los dos a salpicar a Akari entre risas, hasta que optó por meterse bajo el agua, y los dos nadaron a la orilla, agarrándose al bordillo por si decidía hundirles de repente.

\- Bueno, qué, ¿hacemos esa carrera o no? – Preguntó Marcos.

\- ¿Un ancho ida y vuelta? – Propuso Akari.

\- Están esos dos ahí… - Rezongó Kanako. Apoyó los brazos cruzados en la orilla y la cabeza en ellos, dando la espalda a la pareja.

\- Bah, les echamos y ya está. – Marcos se apoyó en la orilla a su lado, posando la mano en su hombro. – Que ya se están pasando.

\- Un poco… bastante. – Confirmó Akari al otro lado de Kanako, apoyado en la pared de la piscina.

\- A ver, que ya sabemos todos que son pareja y eso. – Kanako frunció el ceño. – Pero no sé, no hace falta exhibirse para… - Se cortó al notar la mano de Marcos en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- Ya sé. Una competición todos juntos. – Le sonrió, moviendo los dedos por sus lumbares, quería verla animada. – ¿Qué os parece? Y ya les echamos la bronca luego. Vamos.

Realmente empezaban a ser demasiado llamativos. Alex tenía cogida a Yaeko contra la pared, con sus piernas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura. Una de sus manos estaba agarrándole un pecho con su pezón erizado entre sus dedos. Su otra mano estaba agarrándola el culo, solo que por dentro del bikini. Yaeko se agarraba a él con una mano, pero la otra se estaba dedicando a bajarle disimuladamente el bañador para que su mano llegase más abajo cada vez que exploraba por debajo de la escasa ropa de su chico.

\- Peque… - Le murmuró entre besos. – Quizá deberíamos parar…

\- ¿Parar? – Contestó a su vez, agarrándole el culo con las dos manos. – Yo quiero más…

\- Pero mira cómo estoy… - Acercó su cadera, dejando que su sexo duro se refrotase contra el de su novia, que dejó escapar el aire de golpe. Notó a Yaeko agarrándose a su cuello.

\- Métemela. – Le pidió al oído. – Aunque sea un poco…

\- Peque, no…

\- Venga, Alex… - Rogó. – No se enterarán…

\- Mira, con las ganas que te tengo ahora sí que se enterarían. – Murmuró a su vez. – Te lo prometo.

\- ¡EH, VOSOTROS! – Dieron un respingo los dos. -

Alex se giró con el ceño fruncido, viendo la expresión maliciosa de su amigo, que estaba en mitad de la piscina con Akari y Kanako. El muy cabrón lo había hecho a posta. Es posible que se estuviesen pasando un poco, pero ¿es que no podían darles un poquito de intimidad?

\- ¿Qué quieres, Marcos? - Puso a Yaeko delante de ella, abrazándola por detrás intentando disimular su erección, aunque tener el culo de su novia rozándose contra él no estaba ayudando mucho, precisamente.

\- Vamos a jugar a algo. – Le dijo mientras se acercaban. – Había propuesto una carrera, pero es muy soso.

\- Quizá Joseph tiene una pelota. – Comentó Akari. – Tiene de todo… ¿no?

\- No me apetece pedirle nada… - Murmuró Yaeko.

\- ¿Y una competición por equipos? – Propuso Kanako mirándose las manos.

\- ¡Una competición a hombros! – Añadió Marcos. – Es por parejas. Hay que tirar al que vaya encima.

\- Me gusta. – Aceptó Alex.

\- Pero entonces hace falta más gente. – Akari no parecía muy seguro.

\- Eso se arregla rápido. – Se aclaró la voz. - ¡SE ABRE EL PLAZO DE INSCRIPCIÓN PARA LA COMPETICIÓN! – Gritó en voz alta y empezó a nadar hacia las escaleras.

Salió del agua, seguido del resto. Kanako y Yaeko habían acercado sus toallas para poder secarse. Alex esperó a que su novia cogiese la suya para salir del agua, ya que aún no estaba en condiciones de poder lucir mucho cierta parte de su anatomía. En cuanto Yaeko la tuvo en la mano, se la quitó, echándosela por los hombros y abrazando a su chica con ella. La japonesa cerró bien la toalla, pero no era difícil adivinar por dónde se movían las manos de Alex, y menos oyendo las risitas de Yaeko mientras él le besaba el cuello.

Un poco más alejados de ellos, Marcos se escurría las perneras de su bañador. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Kanako con su toalla, así que ni corto ni perezoso decidió ponerse a su lado agitando la cabeza para sacudirse el agua del pelo, salpicando a la chica.

\- Eh, eh. – Protestó ella con una sonrisa. – Que me mojas.

\- Si ya estás mojada. – Le replicó enarcando una ceja.

\- Pero me mojas la toalla.

\- Qué exagerada. – Cogió un pico de la toalla. – Es más, déjame un cacho. – Añadió secándose la cara con ella.

\- Tienes tu propia toalla. – Tiró un poco de la toalla, en un intento bastante pobre de quitársela.

\- Me gusta más esta. – La miró a los ojos tirando de ella más fuerte, atrayendo tanto la toalla como a ella misma, que se ruborizó.

\- L-luego te cogeré la tuya…

Akari también se escurrió el agua del pelo con los dedos al tiempo que Michelle se situaba a su lado. Estaba bastante más tranquilo después de un rato en la piscina, así que le sonrió. En el fondo le había animado la propuesta de Marcos. No le cabían dudas de que la mujer se apuntaría. El día de la nieve ya había visto el espíritu competitivo de Michelle y era una excusa perfecta para poder estar a su lado sin más explicaciones. La notó estremecerse tras un roce fortuito con su brazo frío y mojado, que estaban muy cerca del suyo.

\- Uy, perdona. – Quiso alejarse de ella para no mojarla más, pero le agarró el antebrazo.

\- No pasa nada, sólo es agua. – Le ofreció el vaso – ¿Quieres un poco?

Dudo un momento mirándola. Ella había estado bebiendo de ese vaso, si ahora bebía él, sería un beso indirecto. Lo cogió con emoción. Seguramente Michelle no sabía lo que implicaba para él. A fin de cuentas un día hablándolo con Alex y Marcos se rieron de él, pero para él era casi como besar a Michelle, y eso le valía. De hecho, con la emoción y la sed que le había dado haber estado nadando bebió casi la mitad de lo que le quedaba en el recipiente, que le devolvió un tanto avergonzado. Se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano mirándola con ansiedad. Quería besarla de verdad, morder esos labios que le sonreían con tanta facilidad, y luego seguir por su cuello, bajar la cremallera de ese bañador y besar su cuerpo entero hasta que no quedase un rincón por donde no hubiesen pasado sus labios. Pero no podía ser. Notó a Shokichi pasando a su lado y dándole una palma en la espalda. Se pasó las manos por la cara simulando quitarse el agua. Solo esperaba no tener cara de pervertido. Michelle preguntó por la competición y se impacientó viendo a Alex y Marcos que no se arrancaban a explicarlo, así que tras ver su mirada ansiosa, contestó él mismo.

\- Cargar a otra persona a hombros, en el agua. Hay que intentar tirar al que está arriba y gana la última pareja que tenga a sus dos miembros en pie.

\- Oh, interesante- dijo Joseph llevándose la mano a la barbilla y mirando fijamente a Michelle.

La mujer dio un respingo retrocediendo contra él. Por supuesto, Joseph aprovecharía la mínima ocasión para estar con Michelle. Apoyó una mano en su espalda expuesta, como un acto reflejo y la notó estremecerse, retirando la mano al momento, algo avergonzado. En parte porque pensó que estaría demasiado fría, y en parte porque si la dejaba ahí mucho tiempo sobre esa piel suave no respondería de sus actos.

Marcos torció el gesto mirando a Akari. Era él el que había propuesto el juego y no le hacía gracia que Akari se llevase el mérito organizándolo. Entonces el estúpido Iván abrió la boca preguntando si había premio. ¿Qué le importaba a él? Ni que fuese a ganar, o, siquiera, a participar. Iba a soltarle una respuesta mordaz, pero Alex se adelantó. Discutieron un rato quién iba a participar. Michelle se apuntó, y Akari sonrió casi demasiado abiertamente. Estaba claro que irían juntos, y ya habían demostrado ser un equipo duro. Joseph también se apuntó, por lo que volvían a ser impares. Shokichi se ofreció a ser juez. Amelia y Keiji estaban algo apartados y parecía que tenían otros planes en mente. Sheila no decía nada, pero Eva seguía con su camiseta, y si ella no quería, dudaba que su amiga quisiese. Iván también tenía puesta una camiseta. Mejor. Prefería no tener al ruso cerca, pero Sheila por algún motivo le estaba animando.

\- ¡Venga! Que si no somos impares ¡animaos alguno! – Hizo pucheros, disgustado – Vosotros dos también podríais participar y que juegue también alguien más, como Sheila. – Como imaginaba, Keiji y Amelia se negaron, retirándose a un lado. – Jooo. – Miró a Sheila, era su última opción. – Sheiiiii. – Su amiga negó con la cabeza – Evaaaaaaa. – La aludida se agarró a Sheila.

\- No pasa nada. Si somos impares yo no participo, me da igual. – Dijo Kanako encogiéndose de hombros con una evidente desilusión.

No. No, no, no. Ella tenía que jugar. Ella tenía que ir en sus hombros, lo tenía muy claro, harían buen equipo. Kanako es ligera y más fuerte de lo que parece. Y, para qué negarlo, tenerla encima de él y poder agarrarla era excesivamente tentador.

\- Puedo participar yo, si no os molesta.

Se giró hacia Iván al momento. ¡Claro que le molestaba! ¿En serio iba a tener los huevos de jugar? Además Akari se lo estaba agradeciendo, y Alex le dio un apretón de hombros. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido exasperado, y entonces notó a Kanako agarrándole del brazo. Se giró hacia ella relajando el rostro.

\- ¿Te…? – Kanako se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Te pones conmigo?

\- Claro.

Le sonrió. Siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír. Entonces notó el tenso silencio a su espalda y vio a Iván sin camiseta tapándose en la zona bajo la clavícula izquierda. Kanako se tensó a su lado, y la miró intrigado.

\- Sé que es muy feo... – Dijo Iván. – Es… una historia muy larga.

\- Dejad de mirarle así, es una tontería. – Intercedió Kanako, consiguiendo despertar más su curiosidad. – Vamos a hacer los equipos.

\- No, yo quiero conocer esa historia- insistió Marcos, cruzándose de brazos. ¿A qué demonios venía aquello? ¿Qué sabía Kanako de Iván?

\- Venga, venga. - Yaeko se acercó a él agarrándole de los hombros y alejándole del ruso. – Todos tenemos nuestras historias y no hace falta contarlas.

\- No me importa decirlo. – Iván se encogió de hombros. – Total… ya lo habéis visto.

\- No hace falta, Iván. – Insistió la japonesa.

\- Ya da igual, Kanako. – La sonrió con algo de tristeza. – Ya está hecho. – Cogió aire y tras dirigirle una última mirada a Sheila empezó a narrar su historia.

Marcos no quería atender a la historia, pero se había dirigido a Kanako por su nombre completo, sin diminutivos estúpidos. Además ella parecía conocer la historia y le irritaba que se contasen intimidades. Les contó algo sobre un ex-novio tatuador. Entonces vio en la zona que se estaba tapando algo que parecía una flor dibujada por un mono borracho y mal coloreado. Era horrible. Por lo que les contó, el hombre le había liado para hacerle el tatuaje prometiéndole hacerse otro igual él mismo, pero no solo no se lo hizo sino que además le puso los cuernos con otros. Escuchó la historia impasible, sin saber cómo tomárselo, con el lloroso chico contándoles cómo, además de todo eso, le había usado para pagar sus caprichos. No se lo esperaba para nada, sobre todo con la atención que le dedicaba a Sheila últimamente. Cuando acabó la historia, y antes de reaccionar, Yaeko le abrazó, seguido de Sheila y Eva, y hasta Michelle, que le revolvió el pelo, consolándole. Kanako se quedó a su lado, pero al mirarla pudo ver la misma cara de lástima que se repetía en las caras del resto, si no más. Maldita sea, siempre estaba llamando la atención.

Tras separarse, con el ruso más animado, Shokichi se ofreció a hacer de juez. Alex iría con Yaeko, y él, por si acaso, echó el brazo por los hombros a Kanako atrayéndola hacia sí y lanzando una mirada desafiante a Iván. Sí, su historia era triste, pero seguía sin fiarse. Kanako iría con él.

Por su parte Akari miró a Iván con envidia. A él también le gustaría que le abrazasen todas las chicas. Sobre todo Michelle. No había podido evitar sonreír cuando la vio revolviéndole el pelo a Iván. Él sabía lo gratificante que era eso. Ahora estaba pidiéndole a Shokichi que la apuntase para ocupar el sitio de abajo en la competición alegando que nadie podía con ella y que no quería ir con Joseph. Este se hizo el falso ofendido y, apoyándole una mano en la cabeza descaro, le recordaba que no podía ir debajo debido a la profundidad de la piscina. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? A Michelle no le gustaba el contacto innecesario, la incomodaba, y él parecía hacer todo lo posible para ello. ¿Es que quería llevarla él en los hombros? Sí, serían imbatibles, desde luego, pero se había hecho a la idea de hacer grupo con ella…

Entonces Alex sintió curiosidad acerca de por qué no podía ir encima de nadie. Cuando dijo que pesaba 85 kilos, las caras de incredulidad no se hicieron esperar. Era una cifra sorprendente para su cuerpo, pero, bien pensado, tenía sentido. Entrenaba muy duro en el gimnasio, y la había visto levantar más peso que la gran mayoría de las personas que iban a la zona de pesas. Michelle era pura fibra.

\- Van en serio. – Miró a la mujer recordando sus marcados abdominales.

Les explicó que los músculos pesan más que la grasa, y lo musculada que estaba Michelle. Él mismo pesaba cerca de 100 kilos, no era tan raro. La mujer les llamó la atención por seguir hablando de ella. Shokichi intervino confirmando que, efectivamente, no eran muchos los que podían con Michelle aparte de Joseph. Él mismo solo podía sostenerla un momento. Masculló para sí preguntándose por qué Joseph sabía que sí podía con ella, pero debió decirlo en voz demasiado alta sin darse cuenta, porque al instante el aludido se posicionó a su lado dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Finalmente, en vista de que nadie se creía las palabras de Michelle, propuso una "pre-competición" para ver quién podía con ella. Yaeko se acercó a ella con decisión, ya que había sido una que más en duda había puesto el peso de la mujer. Tras estudiar un momento el cómo hacerlo, se puso delante de ella, pasando sus brazos por la cintura y pegándose a ella. El bikini de Yaeko aún estaba mojado. Michelle estaba seca. El abundante pecho de la japonesa se frotó generosamente con los no menos exuberantes senos de Michelle, dado que quedaban casi a la misma altura. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder apartar la vista de semejante espectáculo. Por un momento se las imaginó desnudas a ambas y tragó saliva con dificultad. Joder, no podía pensar eso, qué diría Alex. Pero cuando miró a su amigo se estaba mordiendo la mano cerrada en un puño. Como Yaeko no pudo ni siquiera moverla un poco, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Se agachó frente a ella cogiéndola de los muslos con intención de echársela al hombro. Puso las manos prácticamente debajo de su culo y todo ello le estaba excitando demasiado, pero una vez más, no pudo con ella. Le pidió que le agarrase del cuello y pasó una mano por debajo de las piernas de Michelle sin mucho éxito, así que la japonesa propuso que pusiese las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le dio un ataque de tos al tiempo que enrojecía, y hasta pudo oír a Alex sugiriendo que, por favor, lo hicieran. Shokichi se ahogó con su cerveza, Iván y Kanako estaban muy colorados, Marcos miraba sin acabar de creérselo y Alex se había tenido que dar la vuelta. Solo Joseph miraba la escena con expresión ladina. Para romper la tensión, Michelle cogió a Yaeko y la dejó en los brazos de Alex, que no fue capaz de mirarla mucho tiempo a la cara.

El siguiente en intentarlo fue Marcos, pese a que a Kanako no parecía hacerle ni pizca de gracia. Se acercó con aire arrogante… y penoso resultado. Intentó cargarla a la espalda con ella agarrada a su cuello y él cogiéndole las piernas, pero tras intentar levantarse con ella tres veces y casi irse al suelo los dos, desistió. Les sugirió dejar de probar antes de que alguien se hiciera daño, pero entonces se ofreció Iván. Comentó que no quería poner las manos en ningún sitio inadecuado, y la mujer le dijo que sabía que él no se aprovecharía "no como otros", añadió mirándole. Miró dolido a Michelle. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Él nunca se aprovecharía de ella! Mientras mascullaba por qué podría haberle dicho eso, ella le dio unos consejos a Iván para poder cargar con gente que pesase más que él. Pese a todo, el muchacho estaba más preocupado de dónde ponía las manos que de intentar levantarla y se rindió rápido. Solo quedan Akari y él. Entonces Joseph se agachó hablándole al oído.

\- Aprovecha Akari, mira cuánta piel podrías tocar. ¿Te has fijado cuando se agacha?

Enrojeció al instante. Claro que se había fijado. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaban los límites de ese bañador, pero saber que Joseph pensaba como él, y, es más, sabiendo como creía que sabía los sentimientos de ambos hacia Michelle, que se lo comentase sobrepasaba demasiados límites en ese momento. Por suerte, Alex se le adelantó pidiéndole muy formalmente a Michelle que se dejase coger mientras su novia le animaba. Pese a ser más alto y corpulento y estar acostumbrado a llevar a Yaeko en brazos, Tras intentarlo un par de veces y darse cuenta de que era inútil, lo dejó por imposible. De hecho para resarcirse, cogió a su novia dándole una vuelta cuando volvió al sitio.

\- Quedas tú, Akari. – Comentó Michelle.

Oh no. Michelle se había referido a él. No quería. No podría con ella, o se irían al suelo, o peor, seguro que le acababa tocando una teta, que, aunque no le importaría, preferiría hacerlo en privado y no delante de sus amigos. O se excitaría demasiado tocando esa piel suave. No sería la primera vez. Todos empezaron a pincharle para que lo intentase, hasta Kanako, pero, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Incluso el "no hay huevos" de Marcos no logró hacerle dar el paso.

\- Akari, prueba. – Insistió Michelle. – Yo también tengo curiosidad.

Mierda. Si se lo pedía ella, no podía negarse. Notó la mirada de Joseph fija en él, estudiando cada movimiento a ver qué hacía finalmente. Se acercó a la mujer en contra de su voluntad. Solo tenía que cogerla un momento, cargar con ella y posarla, ¿no? Cerró los ojos buscando fuerzas y tragando saliva con dificultad. Tras un largo suspiro notó a Michelle acortando las distancias.

\- No intentaría aprovecharme… - Murmuró de forma casi imperceptible, pero Michelle tenía buen oído.

\- Lo sé, idiota. – Oyó una suave carcajada. – Te estaba tomando el pelo.

Un poco más animado por la perspectiva de que aún confiaba en él, puso las manos a los lados de la cintura. Dado que el bañador no le cubría prácticamente nada de espalda y su pequeña cintura, sus dedos dieron con la piel de Michelle. Cogió aire y le pareció que Michelle se estremecía, pero, probablemente, había sido su imaginación. O pensaría que lo había sido. Los murmullos se alzaron a su alrededor, así que, tras disculparse con Michelle, se agachó un poco, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho, como un saco de patatas. Oyó los comentarios de admiración por parte de sus amigos. Michelle debió sorprenderse, porque casi al instante notó cómo clavaba sus uñas en la espalda, como si de un gatito asustado se tratase. Creyendo que se estaba resbalando, la recolocó en el hombro con cierto nerviosismo, y al ir a agarrarla, su mano dio con el glúteo de Michelle. La apartó al momento como si quemase. Le acababa de tocar el culo a Michelle. Y era tan firme como imaginaba. Mierda, ahora sí que la había liado. Notaba la cara como un tomate maduro. Joseph le miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa indescifrable, sin saber si en ese momento le odiaba o estaba disfrutando el momento, pero él lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

\- Akari… - Oyó murmurar a Michelle. – Las gafas…

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – Se apresuró a contestar, presa del pánico. – Ya, ya voy, perdona, no quería, yo… lo siento.

Entonces Akari, sin pensárselo, pasó el brazo izquierdo por debajo de sus piernas y la llevó al frente, dejando su cuerpo reposando el brazo derecho, como si acabase de caerle del cielo. Michelle al momento se agarró a su cuello. Notaba sus brazos en contacto con la espalda y las piernas de Michelle. Una gota de agua cayó de su pelo hasta perderse entre los pechos de Michelle. Él siguió hipnotizado el recorrido. Mierda. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él. Michelle le miraba estupefacta. Y tenía calor. Mucho calor. Estaba conteniéndose las ganas de apretarla contra sí, o echar a correr según la tenía cogida y hacerla suya en cualquier rincón de la mansión.

Joseph observó la escena con detalle. Les vio intercambiar unas palabras antes de que finalmente la posase en el suelo. El rubor en el rostro de ambos era patente, y no le pasó desapercibida la mano de Akari en la espalda de Michelle. Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía competir con eso? La voz de Shokichi preguntándoles con ternura si les apuntaba como equipo le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Así que, finalmente, él iría con Iván.

La tensión en el ambiente era más que palpable. No era para menos. Por un lado Akari había demostrado ser el único capaz de levantar a Michelle, y este hecho en sí no hubiera sido tan llamativo si la mujer no hubiera enrojecido agarrándose a él completamente anonadada y para nada molesta. Por otro lado, a nadie le había pasado por alto la mano de Akari sobre el culo de la rubia, o como, pese a todo, en ese momento seguía manteniendo el contacto con ella. Shokichi les contempló enternecido.

\- Oh vamos, ni que fuese para tanto. – Dijo, intentando romper el silencio. – Yo también puedo con ella. – Se acercó a Michelle y Akari. Solo esperaba que ella no le guardase demasiado rencor por lo que iba a hacer. Bajo el tono antes de hablar. – Lo siento, pero es necesario.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, o pondría resistencia, con un rápido movimiento se la echó al hombro y se tiró a la piscina, entre las exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror del resto. Cuando al fin salió a coger aire, pudo ver a todo el mundo mirándole como si fuese un condenado a muerte. No era para menos, pues al momento salió Michelle que empezó a golpearle con una mano, ya que con la otra se agarraba a su brazo porque no hacía pie.

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? – Gritó la mujer a su lado – ¿Pretendes que me ahogue?- Intentó cubrirse con los brazos en pleno ataque de risa. – ¡NO TE RÍAS! No tiene gracias, viejo. Te voy a matar – Le pellizcó en el hombro agarrándole el trapecio y le hizo aullar de dolor, al tiempo que se encogía. Maldita sea, tenía demasiada fuerza

\- Shelly, Shelly – Intentó calmarla con voz aguda demasiado aguda por el dolor. – Por favor, escucha… ¡escucha! – Los dedos se cerraron como las mandíbulas de una hormiga. – Por favoooooor – Lloriqueó hasta que al fin le soltó, pero seguía preparada y lista para atacar. – ¿No te diste cuenta de la tensión que había? Había que romperla de alguna forma – Murmuró para que solo ella lo oyese.

Michelle al fin pareció entrar en razón. A fin de cuentas, el ambiente estaba más distendido y todos se estaban acercando entre risas. Y qué demonios, esperaba que Akari se acercase a preguntar qué tal estaba Al tirarla al agua había perdido las gafas, pero Kanako las localizó y se tiró a por ellas, ya que ella no veía. De hecho era bastante gracioso verla entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando al fin las recuperó, la miró con sorna. Puede que fuera "un viejo" pero seguía estando en forma, así que no iba a permitir que "su niña" se olvidase de eso.

Tras haber propuesto la competición y de qué iba a ir, Amelia se había retirado a las tumbonas de nuevo, seguramente para que no intentasen liarla. Keiji la siguió. Parecía desanimada. Se sentó en la toalla a su lado, ofreciéndole su compañía, sin saber bien cómo abordarla. No quería presionarla, pero no dejaba de mirar a la piscina mientras el resto decidía cómo iban a participar.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Preguntó Amelia de repente.

\- ¿Intentar levantar a Michelle? – Sugirió.

\- ¿Y no pueden con ella? – Se sorprendió mirando a Keiji.

\- Michelle pesa bastante más de lo que parece. – Se rió. – Bueno, ya la has visto en el gimnasio haciendo pesas, y el músculo pesa mucho. Yo tengo que vigilar el tipo entrenamiento que hago y mi peso si quiero seguir en mi categoría, por eso el ejercicio que suelo hacer es principalmente aeróbico.

\- Ah… entiendo… Creo.

Volvió a mirar a Amelia, que seguía mirando al grupo, un poco más relajada. En ese momento era el turno de Iván y sonrió al ver al muchacho desistiendo rápido. Después de ver a Alex obteniendo el mismo resultado, observaron con atención los movimientos de Akari. Como imaginaba, pudo sin problemas con la mujer. No pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara de susto de Michelle cuando se vio por el aire. Una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Amelia al ver cómo Akari la cambiaba de posición le hizo girarse hacia ella.

\- Oye, Keiji. ¿Akari y Michelle…?

\- Akari está muy enamorado de Michelle. Salta a la vista, y prácticamente me lo ha dicho – La interrumpió. – Michelle no lo tengo muy claro, pero desde luego no le es indiferente.

\- Ah. – Amelia le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Te iba a preguntar que qué tal en el gimnasio. – Keiji le devolvió la expresión de susto. – Porque, bueno, después de las fiestas y tal, que ella le clase y luego se vean en el gimnasio tiene que ser raro.

\- Ah. Sí, ya, el gimnasio. – Carraspeó rascándose la nuca. – Un poco, sí. Supongo.

Se hizo un silencio raro entre ellos. Qué bocazas había sido. Ahora iba a quedar como un cotilla. Le resultaba tan fácil hablar con Amelia que le gustaba compartir sus pensamientos con ella, lo había soltado sin pensar. Además para él la situación entre sus amigos era más que evidente. Entonces, Shokichi tirándose con Michelle al agua les hizo horrorizarse y reírse a partes iguales y aflojó un poco la tensión.

\- Creo que ella lo sabe. – Keiji se giró hacia Amelia, interrogante. – Lo que siente Akari por ella, quiero decir.

\- Sí, eso creo yo también.

\- ¿Crees que tienen opciones? – Le preguntó honestamente. Keiji suspiró.

\- Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero no lo sé. Son profesora y alumno, y ya sabes… - Se encogió de hombros. – Podría perjudicarles mucho si se supiese o se insinuase que hay algo entre ellos.

\- Ya… Es una pena.

\- Al menos pueden disfrutar estos momentos.

Sus amigos fueron preparándose para la competición. Vieron a Alex con Yaeko ya en los hombros. Sonrió al ver que Michelle y Akari harían pareja. Aunque no era muy amigo de ese tipo de juegos, le estaban dando un poco de envidia verles en el agua. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien, pero tampoco le apetecía entrar a él solo en la piscina recreativa y menos dejando sola a Amelia. Podía pedirle otra vez entrar al agua. Quería entrar al agua con ella y enseñarla a nadar, ayudarla, como había hecho ella tantas otras veces con él.

\- Esto… - Se rascó el hombro. – ¿Te apetece entrar al agua conmigo? – Miró a Amelia esperando su reacción. Parecía estar poniéndola en un apuro. – Entenderé que no quieras. Simplemente pensaba que… bueno… - Apartó la vista posando los brazos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. – Ahora están todos entretenidos y no nos molestarían. Así podría enseñarte a nadar, o al menos lo más básico. Si quieres, claro.

\- Te vas a aburrir conmigo. – Dobló las rodillas abrazándolas y mirándose los pies. – Y no quiero ser pesada. He tenido amigas que me han intentado enseñar, pero me acaban dejando por imposible.

\- Yo no te voy a dejar por imposible. – Aseveró con firmeza, mirándola a la cara. – Nunca haría eso. – Notó cómo se sonrojaba al ver los ojos brillantes de Amelia clavados en los suyos y apartó la cara. – Esta zona no cubre, y creo que he visto una zona con asientos, o algo así. Si no quieres nadar, podemos darnos un chapuzón y ya está. – Miró a Amelia de refilón, pero no dijo nada. – Pero me gustaría ir al agua contigo.

Ya está. Ya se lo había dicho tal y como lo sentía. Disfrutaba su compañía de una forma que no le pasaba con nadie más y quería hacérselo saber. Desde que Amelia se había quedado en su casa, velando por él, había crecido el cariño que sentía por la mujer. Los días sucesivos se habían seguido viendo tanto en el parque como en el gimnasio, además usaba el bento que le había regalado, por lo que, de una forma u otra, siempre la tenía en mente, produciéndole un agradable sentimiento. De hecho, la echaba de menos cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin verla, así que, ahora que la tenía ahí presente y sin obligaciones de ningún tipo, quería pasar un rato relajado con Amelia. Parecía un poco incómoda vestida con ese bikini azulado imitando agua y atado al cuello por la forma en que se lo recolocaba de cuando en cuando, pero era muy de su estilo y estaba preciosa. Esperó su respuesta lo que le parecieron eones y llegó a temer que eligiese quedarse en las tumbonas en vez del agua.

\- Bueno… vale. – Murmuró de forma casi inaudible. – Vamos al agua.

\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó emocionado con una amplia sonrisa, que ella le devolvió tímidamente. – Pues vamos entonces.

Se levantó casi como impulsado por un resorte, seguido de la mujer. Al llegar a la piscina se sentó en el borde y se tiró de golpe casi sin pensarlo. Amelia, más comedida, se dirigió a las escaleras. Keiji nadó hacia ellas esperándola justo al lado. Vio cómo se estremecía ligeramente al entrar en contacto con el agua justo antes de empezar a bajar. A ella el agua le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, pero en cuanto tocó fondo, Keiji le ofreció la mano que ella aceptó, tras un momento de vacilación.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa, y ella asintió. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a los asientos? – Señaló al extremo opuesto.

\- No, no… - Apartó la vista de él, jugueteando con la mano por la superficie del agua. – Enséñame a… a nadar. Igual contigo lo entiendo mejor…

\- Claro, lo que quieras. – Keiji sintió el impulso de abrazarla. Le hacía muy feliz que confiase en él para enseñarla.

\- T-tengo algunas nociones. – Explicó. – Lo de las brazadas y eso de agarrarme a la orilla y usar los un poco los pies y tal. Un poco la teoría, vamos. – Le miró encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero no consigo pasar de ahí.

\- ¿Y flotar? – La miró ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Eso qué tal?

\- ¿Flotan las piedras? – Preguntó ella conteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Eh… no.

\- Pues yo igual. – Rompieron a reír los dos a la vez.

\- Exagerada. Es más fácil de lo que parece, ya lo verás. – La tranquilizó.

\- Me pongo nerviosa y me hundo. – Insistió. – No soy capaz.

\- Voy a estar aquí contigo. – Dijo en todo calmado mirándola a los ojos. – No voy a dejar que te hundas.

Tras asegurarse de que parecía estar más confiada, la hizo agarrarse con una mano a la orilla de la piscina. Le hizo relajar una pierna y luego otra para que comprobase por ella misma la tendencia a flotar de sus extremidades. Después le indicó cómo tenía que relajarse, echarse hacia atrás y dejar que el resto del cuerpo, al igual que sus piernas, flotase de manera natural. Para que se sintiese más segura, él pondría una mano en su cuello.

En su primer intento se echó hacia atrás, pero no fue hasta que su cuello casi tocó el agua cuando Keiji le puso la mano en él, sorprendiéndola. Se sobresaltó enderezándose y agarrándose al borde de la piscina con ambas manos. Cuando se recuperó del susto, enrojeció.

\- P-p-perdona. – Se disculpó. – N-no sé qué ha pasado, me… me ha sorprendido y… y…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Keiji apoyó una mano en su brazo. - ¿Prefieres que te empiece a sujetar antes?

\- Sí, mejor.

Keiji no podía negarlo. Estaba disfrutando enseñarla. Tal y como le comentó, puso una mano en su nuca y Amelia repitió la operación. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía los labios tensos y no dejaba de lanzarle rápidas miradas. No conseguía relajarse. Tras inclinarse hacia atrás, subía una pierna, y cuando intentaba subir la otra, al notar que se hundía, volvía a posar los pies en el fondo, acercándose a la orilla más aún si cabe.

\- No me sale. – Dijo con derrotismo.

\- No te fuerces, Amelia. – Le dijo con voz suave. – No tiene por qué salirte a la primera. – Ella bajó la vista desencantada. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando cómo podía ayudarla. – Mira, vamos a caminar un poco por el agua, ¿de acuerdo? Así calentamos.

Le miró sin estar muy convencida, pero acabó accediendo, caminando pegada a la pared de la piscina. Vieron a Alex y Yaeko dirigirse a las tumbonas tras haber sido eliminados. Ambos apartaron la vista al verles taparse con una toalla imaginándose demasiado bien lo que podría pasar ahí debajo. En la otra parte de la piscina vieron al resto divirtiéndose también haciendo sus apuestas sobre quién ganaría. Keiji le propuso cruzar la piscina por el medio, sin tener apoyo y la detuvo cuando se encontraron en el centro. Ya parecía que había conseguido relajarse lo suficiente.

\- ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? – Le ofreció. – Lo de flotar.

\- Ah… Eh… - Miró alrededor. – ¿Aquí?

\- Sí. – Respondió tranquilamente. - Puedes agarrarte a mí. – La vio enrojecer mirándole. – S-si quieres, claro.

Amelia asintió, así que se colocó a su lado. Puso una mano en su nuca, y cuando ella empezó a tumbarse, notó la mano de la mujer agarrándose a su cintura, retirándola al momento. Le indicó con una sonrisa que podía apoyarse en él si quería. Entonces Keiji puso su otra mano en las lumbares de la mujer. Amelia se estremeció y él tuvo que tragar saliva al contacto con su piel. Se quedó un momento bloqueado, hasta que notó la mirada interrogante de Amelia. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

\- Apóyate en mis manos. – Le indicó con un creciente nerviosismo. La idea le estaba pareciendo cada vez más atrevida. – Como si estuvieses en la tumbona.

La táctica parecía que había funcionado. Al menos Amelia estaba consiguiendo dejar el cuerpo lo suficientemente relajado como para flotar, pero no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara. Al ir a fijar su vista en otro punto, bajó inconscientemente la vista hasta su escote. Ese bikini realmente le quedaba bien y realzaba sus… ¡¿pero qué estaba haciendo?! Giró la cabeza rápidamente, notando las mejillas arder. Ni siquiera era consciente de que la mujer estaba flotando, gracias a su ayuda.

\- Mira, Keiji… - Al sentir cómo le llamaba, se giró a ella. También tenía las mejillas arreboladas, pero tenía una tímida sonrisa en los labios. – Ya floto.

\- Sí, es verdad. – Quizá no se había dado cuenta de dónde habría mirado. Habría marchado de su lado si hubiera sido así. – ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Ahora que había sido consciente de la presencia de su pecho, por algún motivo tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no volver a mirar. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Al final acabaría sintiéndose incómoda. Le parecía demasiado intimidante mirarla todo el tiempo a la cara, pero cada vez que quería fijar su vista en algún sitio… era completamente involuntario, y hablarla mirando al vacío tampoco era muy ético. Volvió a echar un vistazo rápido a su pecho. Mierda. Le estaba gustando. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, mirando al techo.

\- ¿Te has fijado que el techo es móvil? – Le soltó de repente, intentando distraerse con otro tema. – En verano Joseph lo abre y es una piscina al aire libre.

\- Ah, sí. – Comentó ella mirando al techo también. – Algo me había comentado Michelle.

\- Es práctico. – Volvió a fijar la vista en ella. Se estaba fiando de él y se estaba comportando como un idiota. – Ahora voy a quitar la mano, ¿vale? – La notó tensarse y mirarle con cara de susto. – Poco a poco, tranquila.

Fue retirando la mano de sus lumbares con cuidado, al tiempo que sonreía. La sujetó solo con las yemas de los dedos, y le pidió que no se agarrase a él. El ombligo. Podía mirarle la zona del ombligo. Qué blanquita estaba Amelia. No, no, no. Mejor ahí tampoco. Fijó su vista un poco más allá de la mujer en el fondo de la piscina.

\- No me sueltes la cabeza. – Pidió Amelia de repente, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

\- No lo haré. – Le prometió.

Le estaba notando nervioso, seguro. Tenía que concentrarse por ella. Empezó a quitarle los dedos de la espalda poco a poco, aunque en ese momento preferiría no soltarla. Amelia estaba tan, pero tan bonita. Le gustaba tanto estar con ella, y ver que confiaba en él. Notó su respiración más rápida de lo normal. Cuando estaba a punto de soltarla del todo, con la otra mano aún en su cuello, el pitido del silbato de Shokichi anunciando otra pareja eliminada les sobresaltó a ambos. Amelia perdió la concentración de golpe con una exclamación de sorpresa, y él, al notarlo, no lo pensó. La mano que estaba en las lumbares pasó a sus piernas rápidamente, y su otro brazo rodeó sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí, abrazándola. Notó el brazo de Amelia por su espalda agarrándose a su hombro. Al mirarla a la cara se encontró su expresión azorada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- S-sí…

\- ¿Seguro? – La atrajo un poco más hacia sí y ella asintió apartando la cara.

Quiso darle un beso. Un beso casto, en la mejilla, o en la frente, para que olvidase el susto, pero al ser consciente de este hecho, hizo que se diese cuenta de que tenía una mujer en brazos, muy ligera de ropa, guapa, y a la que no quería soltar. Recordó bailar con ella. Recordó llamarla "_kawaii_". Recordó el abrazo que le dio en su casa. Y ahora volvía a tenerla ahí, una vez más. Por si todo aquello no fuese suficiente, su bañador empezó a molestarle. Estaba teniendo erección. Su cara adquirió un intenso tono carmesí y la soltó como si quemase, retrocediendo un paso. Ella le miró confusa. Quería llevarse las manos a la entrepierna, no podría soportar qué diría Amelia de él si le viese así. Se giró mirando a la otra zona de la piscina.

\- ¿Keiji? – Amelia parecía confusa, pero ni siquiera pudo fijarse en su cara. – ¿Estás bien?

\- V-vamos a dejarlo por hoy, ¿vale? – Dijo atropelladamente. – N-no es bueno que te fuerces. – Buscó algo con lo que distraerse en los alrededores. – Mira, vamos a ver cómo acaba la competición.

Sin pensarlo más, nadó hacia el murete que separaba las dos zonas de la piscina, pegándose a él intentando ocultar su más que evidente erección. Si ya de por si su entrepierna destacaba, no quería imaginarse el bochorno que podría pasar si alguien le viese en esa situación. Amelia se situó a su lado, insegura. La miró de refilón. Estaba pensativa. Enfrente de ellos quedaban un par de parejas en pie, Joseph e Iván por un lado y Michelle y Akari por el otro.

\- Al final flotaste, ¿eh? – Dijo Keiji rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

\- Sí… Un poco… - Amelia suspiró. – Pero no creo que sea capaz de conseguirlo yo sola otra vez.

\- Bueno, poco a poco.

\- Me gustaría que me enseñases más… - Murmuró. Keiji se giró hacia ella. Tenía la cabeza algo agachada y notaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. – Contigo podría conseguirlo. – Se encogió de hombros mirándole de lado. – Creo.

Keiji se giró ilusionado hacia ella, que en ese momento había levantado la cabeza y le sonreía mirándole con esos preciosos ojos azules. Era tan bonita. Claro que la ayudaría. Así iba a decírselo cuando algo que sonó como un golpe y un repentino silencio les hizo volver la vista al campo de batalla de sus amigos. Amelia se llevó las manos a la boca con cara de susto. Joseph estaba sangrando por la nariz.

La víctima del accidente no estaba para nada disgustada. Joseph había estado comentando la táctica con Iván antes de empezar. El muchacho, tal y como esperaba, le pidió no enfrentarse a Marcos y Kanako, así que, tras ver caer a Alex y Yaeko, los rivales más débiles, habían hecho tiempo hasta que Michelle y Akari descalificaron a la otra pareja. Era perfectamente consciente de que el ruso no era rival para Michelle. Él, como montura, y más teniendo al ligero Iván sobre sus hombros, tenía ventaja sobre Akari, pero desde luego Michelle no tendría piedad con su amable compañero así que, dada la situación, decidió jugar un poco sucio. En el primer envite, centró su atención en el japonés. Qué envidia le daba teniendo la cabeza entre los muslos de la rubia, que en ese momento hacía apretar los dientes a Iván intentando tirarle. Perfecto, no le oiría. Se acercó a Akari.

\- ¿Estás calentito ahí? – Le murmuró.

Rió internamente al ver cómo se retiraba, visiblemente nervioso y haciendo perder la estabilidad a Michelle, que se agarró a su cabeza. La mujer le azuzó para acercarse de nuevo, y lo hizo, aunque bastante más reticente. En ningún momento habían establecido que la persona que estaba debajo no pudiese intervenir en los enfrentamientos, así que decidió que la mejor forma de despistar a Michelle era agarrándole el pie. Con lo que no contó es que la mujer estaba tan metida en el enfrentamiento que no controló la fuerza con la que soltarse de su agarre, que tampoco era muy fuerte, y su pie acabó estrellándose con su nariz. Au. Dolía.

Al momento Michelle bajó de los hombros de Akari, que le miraba alarmado. Él sonreía. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Iván se bajó de sus hombros tras ver a la mujer acercarse, y al momento notó la mano de la rubia sobre su nariz. Eso era el mejor analgésico que podía esperar. Michelle le indicó que saliese para poder mirarla mejor, y no dudó en obedecerla. Sujetándose él mismo la nariz como ella le dijo, la vio salir de las escaleras esperándole intranquilia. Le daba algo de lástima verla tan preocupada, pero a la vez le resultaba tremendamente encantadora. Michelle le guió hasta la barra, y pudo oír a Akari, Iván, Marcos y Kanako siguiéndoles, también preocupados por él. Por eso no dejaba de sonreír. Se sentía querido, y no era un sentimiento que pudiese experimentar a menudo. Al sentarse en el taburete que le señaló la mujer, también vio a Keiji y Amelia cerca, así como a Sheila y Eva. El golpe, aunque doloroso, resultaba más escandaloso de lo que realmente era, y sabía perfectamente que había sido un accidente pero, pese a todo, por una vez quería dejarse querer en vez de hacerse el duro. Michelle pidió un pañuelo y al instante Eva le acercó un par, uno para él, con el que se limpió las manos, y el otro lo usó ella para limpiarle con cuidado y esmero los restos de sangre de su mejilla y nariz. Michelle pidió hielo, que Iván rápidamente, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, le preparó envuelto en un trapo. Agradeció el frescor cuando Michelle lo apoyó con cuidado en su nariz. Le seguía sonriendo, no podía, ni quería, evitarlo. Cuando se detuvo la hemorragia, apartó los hielos echándole un vistazo antes de volver a posarlos, casi con ternura, sobre el golpe. Michelle se frotó la cara. Sabía que se estaba torturando por lo que había pasado, aunque él ni siquiera había abierto la boca al respecto.

\- Lo siento muchísimo – Suspiró apesadumbrada. – Yo no… no quería. Siento lo que te he hecho. De verdad que no quería hacerte daño, Joe.

\- Sólo es una herida de guerra que mostrar con orgullo. – Se rio divertido, intentando quitarle hierro y que ella pudiese relajarse. – El fruto de mi victoria.

\- ¿Tu victoria? – Michelle le miró extrañada.

\- Sí – Alzó un dedo con grandilocuencia mirándola fijamente e intentando sonar serio, aunque con voz nasal distaba de serlo. – Tú te bajaste de los hombros de Akari antes que Iván de los míos, por lo que fuimos el último equipo en pie. Ganamos.

\- Fue una emergencia, no cuenta. – Le respondió al momento.

\- Las normas no reflejaban emergencias. – Era tan divertido cuando le rebatía cosas. Le encantaba ese espíritu competitivo de Michelle.

\- Las emergencias, son eso, emergencias. No se presuponen. – Bufó. Joseph le puso cara de cachorro abandonado. Quería ser infantil y tener al menos una victoria moral. – Está bien. – Concedió al fin con un suspiro, mirando a su lesionada nariz. – Habéis ganado.

\- ¿Escuchaste, Iván? – Preguntó al muchacho que tampoco se separaba de él, preocupado como estaba – ¡Hemos ganado!

\- Muchas gracias señorita Michelle. – Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- No me las des a mí, casi rompo a tu compañero – El chaval se rio y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Sabes que soy más duro que eso, preciosa. Y en más de un sentido.

Como respuesta ella le golpeó el brazo, pero, tras mirarle fijamente con esos preciosos ojos azules, le sonrió negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía hacer él sino enamorarse aún más de ella? Sabía que Akari estaba cerca, sintiéndose desplazado. Le entendía perfectamente, a él le pasaba eso a menudo con el japonés. Por suerte la voz de Marcos distendió un poco el ambiente.

\- Pero una cosa, Michelle. – Empezó, cubriéndose parte de la cara con la mano. – ¿Tienes un máster en destrozar narices de hombres o qué? – Vio a la mujer enrojeciendo. – Primero la de Akari y ahora esto. – El aludido protestó mientras las chicas reían.

\- Sí, y si no tienes cuidado, serás el siguiente. – Amenazó.

Marcos se situó detrás de Kanako, agarrándola por los brazos a modo de escudo. Ella simplemente chascó la lengua mirándole, a modo de "reprimenda", mientras sonreía. Joseph se rió divertido y dio un par de palmadas atrayendo su atención. Ahora mismo no debía ser el anfitrión más guapo del mundo, dada la hinchazón de su cara, pero eso no iba a arruinar el humor.

\- Bueno, sé que la piscina da hambre, así que he pensado hacer unos pastelitos para abrir el apetito antes de cenar, ¿os apetecen? – Todos asintieron, contentos con la idea, y los ojos brillantes de Michelle al oír la palabra "comer" le hicieron sonreír. – Muy bien. – Miró a su alrededor. – ¿Alex y Yaeko dónde están? Necesito saber si quieren.

\- Oh, esos ya están "comiendo". – Comentó Sheila con cierto hastío.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Kanako con derrotismo.

\- Sí, ya vi antes que iban a las tumbonas… - Asintió Shokichi. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Nosotras nos fuimos cuando oímos eh… algo que sonaba como gemidos. – Confirmó Eva. Keiji la miró boquiabierto.

\- Si tanta urgencia tenían, podía haberles preparado una habitación. – Dijo Joseph tranquilamente.

\- No digas bobadas. – Michelle resopló irritada. – No pueden estar siempre así. ¿Es que no follan en casa o qué?

\- Ya te digo yo que sí. – Marcos miró a Michelle enarcando las cejas, y Akari se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Que lo hagan una vez, como pasó en mi casa, puedo entenderlo, son jóvenes. – Dijo Shokichi. – Pero, ¿otra vez igual? ¡Ni siquiera están en una habitación!

\- Ese no es el problema – El boxeador tenía un tenue rubor en las mejillas, no le gustaba tratar ese tipo de asuntos. – Deberían comportarse, están en una casa ajena. Y con más gente. – Argumentó tajante. – No se puede consentir.

\- Pues habrá que decirles algo. – Amelia miró a las tumbonas. – Porque no parece que vayan a parar por ellos solos…

\- Ah, no. – Saltó Marcos. – Yo no, me niego. Paso. Me voy al agua. Eso sí, apúntame para los pastelitos. Hasta luego. – Fue casi corriendo al agua tirándose de golpe.

\- A mí no me miréis tampoco. – Kanako levantó ambas manos excusándose, y se apresuró a seguir al rubio al agua.

\- No, por favor, otra vez yo no. – Rogó Akari. – Yo también me voy al agua…

\- No, no. – Michelle le agarró por el brazo y bajó el tono. – Deja a esos dos a su aire, que falta les hace.

\- Vaaaalee… - Suspiró con derrotismo. – Ya voy a avisaaarles…

\- Espera, Akari. – Esta vez fue Shokichi el que le interrumpió. Estaba molesto – Esos dos necesitan enfriarse y sé cómo hacerlo. – Se giró a Joseph. – ¿Tienes algún vaso grande por ahí?

Cuando empezaron la competición, Alex fue consciente de que no iban a durar mucho. Quizá si hubiese tenido a Kanako, Iván o Marcos encima en vez de a su novia, sería otro tema, pero tampoco es que le importase demasiado ganar o perder. Lo estaba pasando bien, y había podido juguetear con su novia en el agua. Ahora estaban en una tumbona, sobre la toalla de Yaeko y con su propia toalla por encima de los dos pasando un buen rato de intimidad.

Quizá demasiada intimidad. Estaba cachondo, muy cachondo, y llevaba un buen rato deseando quitarse el bañador mojado que se pegaba a su miembro duro. Además estaba tumbado sobre Yaeko, que había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y cada vez que se movía frotaba su pubis contra su abultada entrepierna, contribuyendo notablemente a su calentón.

\- Peque. – Le susurró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. – No te muevas tanto, que me estoy poniendo malo.

\- No es voluntario. – Contestó ella en el mismo tono, apartando la cabeza dejándole vía libre hacia su cuello. Yaeko apretó su espalda cuando aceptó la sugerencia son sus labios – Es que me gusta lo que… - Un suspiro entrecortado interrumpió su frase. – … haces.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se incorporó un poco para mirarla a la cara. Miró a un lateral. Sheila y Eva estaban unas tumbonas más allá, intentando ignorarles. – A ver si te pasa a ti qué haces. – Con una sonrisa muy sugerente, pasó la mano por debajo de la parte superior del bikini, agarrándole el pezón, que estaba erizado. Yaeko contuvo un jadeo. – Chss… - Le chistó malicioso. – Que te van a oír. – Le miró con ojos lujuriosos.

\- Haces trampa. – Sonreía, incitándole. Intentó besarle, pero él se apartó juguetón.

\- No, ahora sí voy a hacerlas. – Apretó un poco más su seno. Yaeko se llevó una mano a la boca pero un claro gemido surgió de él. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sheila y Eva huir de donde estaban. – Mira lo que has hecho, se han ido. – Acusó con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Más. – Le suplicó Yaeko.

\- ¿Más qué? – Sabía lo que quería, pero quería oírselo decir.

\- Tócame más. – La miró sin decir nada. Esa voz erótica le volvía loco. – Alex, por favor… - Notó las manos de su novia en el culo, empujándole contra su entrepierna.

\- Te van a oír. – Le murmuró, al tiempo que le subía el bikini dejando sus senos al aire, confiando por la toalla que les cubría. – ¿Te da igual? – Sabía que no, de hecho, a ella le excitaba pensar que podían pillarles. – Igual hasta te ven las tetas.

La notaba completamente desesperada. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios dieron uno de sus pechos. Lo besó en una espiral hacia su pezón. Yaeko enredó los dedos en su pelo queriendo que llegase a su objetivo, pero se hizo de rogar, hasta que al fin lo agarro entre sus dientes, arrancándole un suspiro de placer a su chica. Quiso repetir la jugada en el otro pecho, pero un sonido de protesta de Yaeko le hizo cambiar de idea, agarrando y succionándolo como si fuese un infante. Volvió a mirarla a la cara. Estaba sonrojada y claramente quería más. Se mordió el labio, tentado de bajarse su propio bañador, apartar un poco la braga de su bikini y metérsela, pero eso era extralimitarse, incluso para ellos. Se tumbó sobre ella, bajando la mano por su costado.

\- ¿Quién preferirías que nos pillase? – Le preguntó sugerente, al tiempo que pasaba la mano debajo de su bikini, acariciando sus labios vaginales. Ella se estremecía entre pequeños gemidos – ¿Michelle o Akari? – Se abrió paso con sus dedos. Yaeko estaba muy, muy excitada. – Uff… Según estás de mojada diría que preferirías a los dos.

Frotó su clítoris suavemente. Estaba tan sensible que se estremecía con el más leve roce. Notó las manos de su novia agarrándose a su espalda con fuerza, y no había hecho más que empezar. La miró con ternura.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró a su oído.

Sin hacerse esperar más, deslizó un dedo con facilidad dentro de Yaeko. De hecho, con tanta facilidad que introdujo uno más. Empezó a masturbarla con calma, pero notó sus caderas moviéndose con ansia, y aceleró el ritmo, entrando y saliendo de ella, al tiempo que frotaba su monte de Venus con la palma de la mano. Iban a acabar manchando la toalla. Apretó su pecho con la otra mano, ansioso. Yaeko se tapaba la boca con una mano, pero oía sus jadeos y gemidos ahogados. Cerca del orgasmo, enredó una mano en su pelo, guiándole hasta su boca en un beso húmedo, que duró hasta que notó en sus dedos las paredes de la vagina de su novia contrayéndose en espasmos. Llevó los dedos a la altura de sus caras, mostrándole a Yaeko su exceso de fluidos, ante lo que se sonrojó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y a mí cuándo me toca? – Preguntó Alex, que empezó a lamerse los dedos.

\- Hay muchos rincones aquí. – Yaeko se recolocó la parte de arriba de su bikini, mirándole con lascivia.

\- ¿Has estado tomando nota? – Alex rió divertido.

\- Qué. – Una voz gélida sonó a sus espaldas. - ¿Lo pasáis bien?

Antes de darles tiempo a girarse, Shokichi descargó un bol de agua sobre sus cabezas. Mierda. Esta vez sí que no les iba a valer con un "Lo siento".

Shokichi dejó el bol en una tumbona cercana. Les dirigió una mirada dura, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy enfadado. Yaeko se estaba cubriendo la cara con las manos, aunque podía verla roja como un tomate. Alex, también muy colorado, se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara lo justo para verle y agachar la cabeza al instante.

\- Tenéis un minuto para adecentaros. – Anunció muy serio. – Voy a hablar seriamente con vosotros.

Alex asintió sin decir nada. Shokichi se retiró unos pasos dándoles la espalda cruzado de brazos. A su espalda oyó a la pareja hablando en susurros. Yaeko parecía hacer preguntas a las que él solo chistaba. No lo entendía, de verdad que no. Resopló frotándose los ojos con una mano. Eran jóvenes, y podía entender que eran fogosos, ¿pero es que no tenían un mínimo de vergüenza? Se había fijado en las reacciones de sus amigos, y por lo que parecía, ese era un comportamiento frecuente que no se podía consentir. Tras lo que le pareció un tiempo razonable, se giró. Estaban sentados en la tumbona, uno al lado del otro, mirando al suelo, con la parte seca de la toalla que él no había mojado por encima de las piernas de ambos. Se dirigió a ellos con parsimonia, sentándose justo enfrente de ellos, en otra tumbona. Al momento vio cómo se soltaban la mano. Cogió aire y lo soltó con calma, apoyando los brazos en las piernas.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con vosotros? – Empezó hablando con calma, mirándoles fijamente. Les vio apretar los labios. – ¿Sabéis por qué estoy yo aquí y no Marcos, o Kanako, o Akari? Porque al parecer esto es una situación recurrente y están hartos de tener que pararos los pies. Es incómodo para todos teneros al lado en este plan, y debería serlo para vosotros también. – Miró a Yaeko. – ¿Cómo crees que se siente Kanako viéndote así con Alex cuando ella ni siquiera ha podido llegar a nada con Marcos aún? ¿Y tú Alex? ¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando a Marcos? ¿Qué imagen quieres que tenga Akari de ti? Por no hablar del resto. Sois jóvenes, pero no tenéis 14 años. Yaeko, si no me equivoco, tú ya eres mayor de edad, y Alex, puede que aún no lo seas aquí, pero sí en el país del que vienes, ¿verdad? No sois niños descubriendo vuestra sexualidad, ni animales que se muevan por instintos, sois personas adultas, y tenéis que comportaros como tal. Ya en mi casa tuvisteis algo más que besos y hasta os medio disculpé pensando que era cosa del ambiente y la fiesta, ¿y ahora otra vez? ¿Cómo debo sentirme? – La japonesa se llevó una mano a la cara, limpiándose una lágrima silenciosa. Él estaba hundido. Ni siquiera intentaron defenderse. Suspiró. – Todos sabemos cuántos os queréis, pero no es necesario que lo estéis mostrando a cada minuto que pasa. Puedo entender que tengáis gestos cariñosos entre vosotros, que os deis la mano, o incluso algún beso discreto, pero no esto. No os pido que os comportéis como monjes con voto de castidad, pero sí que sepáis cómo estar en cada momento y lugar. Si estáis con amigos, estáis con amigos y si estáis en la alcoba, estáis en la alcoba. No hagáis que alguien más tenga que venir a explicaros la diferencia, por favor. ¿Lo habéis entendido? – Los dos asintieron con la vista aún clavada en el suelo. – Bien. – Se levantó del asiento y les miró con ternura. Se agachó enfrente de ellos, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Alex y la otra en el de Yaeko, con un rostro mucho más amable que al principio de su charla. Ellos le miraron confusos – Voy a ir con el resto. – Sonrió, apretándoles el hombro con cariño. – Venga, animad esas caras y venid con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Se incorporó de nuevo dirigiéndose al grupo. Entonces le llegó la voz de Michelle llamándole. Es verdad, la mujer aún seguía sin sus gafas, y seguramente querría secarse. Al girarse, vio a Alex con un brazo por los hombros de Yaeko, hablando en susurros. Pasó a su lado en silencio, cogió lo que le habían pedido más la toalla de Akari, que supuso que también le iría bien, y se alejó de la pareja, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Le dolía haber sido duro con ellos, pero era necesario. Ay, la juventud, siempre tan fogosa.

Mientras tanto, Marcos no había querido saber nada del tema. Se tiró a la piscina sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ir a interrumpir a sus amigos. Por ello, cuando oyó que alguien más entraba al agua, se animó, pero al comprobar que era Kanako, sintió una alegría que difícilmente hubiera sabido poner en palabras. Se acercó a ella, que estaba en la zona que hacía pie apoyando los brazos cruzados en el bordillo.

\- Ey. – Saludó con una sonrisa. Ella dio un pequeño respingo. – Al final viniste conmigo.

\- No quería tener ir a las tumbonas… - Comentó sin mirarle. Acto seguido frunció el ceño. – Además esos dos siempre están igual.

\- Ya, bueno… Pasa de ellos.

Se puso a su lado, mirándola. El silencio empezó a alargarse entre ellos. El resto estaba fuera a su rollo, y él quería hacer reír a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Kanako le lanzó una mirada, pero al cruzarse son sus ojos se apartó de nuevo. Podía ver su espalda de refilón, con alguno de esos tentadores lunares provocándole para que pasase los dedos, o su lengua por ellos.

\- Al final no ganamos. – Comentó, queriendo romper el silencio.

\- Bueno… - Soltó una carcajada nasal. – Al menos así Michelle no te ha reventado la nariz a ti.

\- Yo tampoco le habría cogido el pie a Michelle. – Kanako le miró interrogante. - ¿No te fijaste?

\- No… estaría mirando para otro sitio. – Dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas, frotándoselas con una mano.

\- Tonta. – La salpicó con una mano. Ella le miró sorprendida. – Te lo perdiste.

\- Eh, tonto tú, no me mojes. – Respondió salpicándole también intentando disimular una sonrisa.

\- Oh, ¿te atreves a mojarme? – Preguntó con grandilocuencia, poniendo los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa pícara. Estaba provocándole. Volvió a salpicarle. - ¿Sigues?

\- Sí. - Entonces de repente, con una expresión divertida, empezó a mojarle a dos manos, riéndose abiertamente.

\- Ya verás cuando te coja. – Amenazó, notando despertar al cazador que vivía en él.

Kanako al oírlo dio un respingo al tiempo que daba la vuelta y echaba a nadar en dirección contraria hacia la otra orilla. No lo pensó. Dándose impulso contra la pared de la piscina, salió nadando tras ella, queriendo devolvérselo. La mujer apenas había avanzado cuando logró atrapar su pie y tirar hacia él hasta que la cogió firmemente de la cintura con ambas manos. La mujer ahogó un grito de sorpresa al verse arrastrada y lo único que consiguió hacer fue agarrarse a sus hombros.

\- Nononono. – Rogó con una risita nerviosa, retorciéndose en sus manos. – Una aguadilla no, porfi.

\- Eso me lo pensaré, ahora te voy a llevar donde cubre. – Empezó a caminar hacia el lado hondo de la piscina, con ella agarrada mirándole con creciente pánico.

\- No, Marcos. – Pidió en un tono más tranquilo, aunque más ansioso. – Suelta. – Intentó librarse agarrándole los brazos, pero entonces él llevó una mano a su espalda, a la altura de la cuerda de su bikini.

\- Si te sigues resistiendo, te lo desato. – Amenazó con una sonrisa ladina.

\- No serás capaz. – Marcos tiró un poco. - ¡Vale, vale! – Tragó saliva bajando el tono. – Ya paro. – Posó las manos en sus hombros, dejándose llevar.

Marcos siguió caminando hacia la parte más honda sin saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, ni cómo iba a salir de esa. Kanako estaba roja, con la mirada ligeramente apartada, sin resistirse, agarrada a sus hombros. La vio lanzar una rápida mirada a la piscina. Seguían solos. Entonces notó cómo colocaba una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva. Se estaba excitando. Quería apretarla contra él, pero sabía que si la abrazaba nada le impediría volver a besarla, o morderla, o dejarse llevar de cualquier forma. Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de Nochevieja, ahora podría estar haciendo sin problemas, pero tras su fracaso, ni loco se atrevería. Ya bastante era lo que estaba haciendo. Pensar en el ruso le recordó algo que llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en su cabeza.

\- Ese – Remarcó. – Ya no te llama por ese nombre estúpido.

\- Ya… - La vio apartar la vista. – Dice que es porque no te gusta.

Chascó la lengua sin saber qué responder. ¿Qué creía, que por intentar caerle bien iba a olvidarse de lo que hizo así como así? Estúpido ruso. Siguió avanzando con Kanako en sus manos. Entonces notó los dedos de la japonesa pasando por su nuca. Levantó la vista sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? – Le preguntó.

\- A donde no hagas pie. – Le respondió mirándola fijamente. – Así no puedes huir.

\- Sé nadar. – Pese a la firmeza de sus palabras, la notó tensa. – No me ahogaría.

\- ¿Te irías de mi lado? – Había bajado el tono a uno suave, pero no pudo evitar un tono triste al pensarlo. La atrajo un poco más contra él al verla removerse intranquila.

\- Depende lo que quieras hacerme. – Contestó con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

\- Ahogarte, por lo de antes.

Frunció el ceño, fingiendo enfado. Acercó su cara a la de ella y, en el último instante, cambió a una sonrisa dándole, además, un lametón en la nariz. Kanako se puso de color rojo intenso apartando los ojos mientras él se reía. Ella se pasó una mano por la nariz antes de volver a llevarla a sus hombros, más cerca de su cuello. La mujer empezó a mover los dedos en suaves y pequeñas caricias. Le estaba gustando demasiado y empezaba a hacerse notar en forma de excitación dentro de su bañador. Él le puso el pelo que tenía por la cara detrás de la oreja. Quería verla bien y ella clavó sus ojos negros en él.

\- ¿De verdad me ahogarías? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Él negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú a mí, Nako? – Cerró los ojos un momento, notando las caricias en su nuca. Al abrirlos la miró fijamente. – ¿Me ahogarías?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - Hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando. Se encogió de hombros, y bajó el tono de voz. – M-me debes una canción.

Soltó el aire de los pulmones, mirándola con la boca entreabierta. Sus ojos bajaban a su boca sin poder evitarlo. Quería besarla. Ansiaba probar esos labios por los que ahora ella pasaba su lengua. Y morderlos. Deseaba acabar lo que había dejado a medias en Nochevieja. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, casi abrazados, notando la piel del otro. Marcos quería pensar que le estaba siguiendo el juego, que ella quería también quería llegar más lejos, pero no veía una señal clara. No quería cagarla de nuevo. Le aterraba que su ansia de ella le hiciese leer mal las intenciones de la mujer. Entonces, Kanako, queriendo cambiar de postura, rozó su entrepierna. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su erección. Pero vio cambiar su cara gradualmente, primero con extrañeza, luego con sorpresa y por último pánico al caer en la cuenta de lo que había notado. Le miró.

\- E…. eso es…

\- No preguntes, Nako. – Suspiró apartando la cara con las mejillas ardiendo. – Ya sabes lo que es.

\- Deberías soltarme… - Volvió la cabeza a ella. ¿Soltarla? Notó un pinchazo en el pecho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- N-nos están mirando… - Giró la cara en dirección contraria al grupo.

\- Me da igual. – Al lanzar una mirada de refilón, todos parecían entretenidos. Nadie les miraba. – ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vean?

\- Maru…

Kanako avanzó la cabeza hacia él. Por un momento pareció que se iba a apoyar en él, o a darle un beso, o decirle algo al oído o… fuese lo que fuese, se arrepintió en el último instante, echándose hacia atrás. La notaba agitada y haciendo visibles esfuerzos por no volver a rozar su bajo vientre.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? – Le había vuelto a llamar de esa forma cariñosa, no quería dejarla irse.

\- E-es que nos miran, Maru. – Insistió. – Suéltame…

\- ¿Es solo por eso? – Preguntó jugando su última baza. Ella solo apartó la cara. Suspiró. – Esta bien, si es lo que quieres…

Tras darle un último apretón, la soltó. Kanako dio un respingo al notar la falta de apoyo. Quitó los pies de sus costados para mantenerse a flote, aún agarrada a sus hombros. Le miró sorprendida.

\- Me has soltado…

\- Es lo que querías, Nako. – Y si cambiaba de idea, esta vez sí que la cogería y no la soltaría por nada del mundo.

\- Ya… - Quitó las manos de sus hombros, carraspeando. – V-voy un rato fuera, entonces…

\- Claro. – La miró expectante. Tenía que quedarse a su lado. O irse ya. ¿Por qué dudaba?

\- P-pues nos vemos ahora… -

\- Sí.

Kanako le miró una última vez, como esperando que le hiciese o dijese algo. Él se mantuvo en el sitio, y, al final, la japonesa nadó hacia las escaleras cercanas. La observó hasta que la vio fuera del agua, lejos de su alcance, y se sumergió en el agua hasta quedarse sin aire antes de salir de nuevo. Maldita sea, otra vez que se había escapado de sus brazos.

28


	63. Ni todos los reyes llevan corona(3)

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**En el capítulo anterior, la competición en la piscina acabó con Joseph sangrando y, aunque Alex y Yaeko fueron los primeros eliminados, decidieron celebrarlo a su estilo.**

**En esta tercera y última parte, retomamos a Marcos, que se ha quedado viendo cómo Kanako salía del agua sin él debido a su "accidente" dentro del bañador, mientras el resto recuperan energías comiendo en la barra del bar.**

**El día se acaba, y, tras una buena ducha, les espera una cena digna del señor Joseph G. Newton. ¿Se cumplirán las incertidumbres de Akari? ¿Qué está preparando Joseph? Por suerte para todos, ir a la cama no quiere decir que se acaben las sorpresas.**

**Un consejo: Tened cuidado con los bordillos de las piscinas. Resbalan.**

**\- Título: Ni todos los reyes llevan corona…  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 15777  
****\- Personajes: Todos menos Adolf (y su familia) y Sylvester.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Ni todos los reyes llevan corona…**

Marcos estaba en la piscina, esta vez solo. Kanako prácticamente había huido de su lado tras haber sentido su erección. No lo había podido evitar, así que ahora tendría que hacer tiempo antes de salir del agua. Se acercó a la orilla con parsimonia. Todos los demás estaban en la barra, entretenidos con la decoración de los pasteles. Buscó a Kanako entre ellos. Se había puesto la toalla a la cintura y se la veía tensa. Mierda. Era por su culpa. Apoyó la frente en los brazos, cruzados sobre la orilla. Suspiró preguntándose cuántas veces pensaba cagarla con ella, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Tras haber perdido su mejor oportunidad, se sentía como una bomba de relojería estando a su lado. Intentaba comportarse de una manera normal con ella, pero en cuanto estaba a su lado, dejaba de saber cómo actuaría un amigo normal. Antes de darse cuenta, volvían a estar metidos en un intenso tira y afloja siguiéndose el juego hasta que uno, o los dos, se retiraban, asustados por el posible desenlace. No se sentía capaz de controlarlo. En cualquier momento esa bomba estallaría y haría una locura. Y si todo fuese bien, no le importaría hacerlo, pero ¿y si iba mal? La quería. Ni siquiera era capaz de predecir qué haría, o cómo sería un futuro juntos, pero al menos quería ver dónde le llevaba el camino a su lado.

\- _¿Qué has hecho esta vez?_ – Alex se había acercado y se estaba sentando en la orilla, a su lado. Marcos estaba tan metido en su mundo que no le había oído llegar.

\- _No estás para hablar, ¿eh?_ – Acusó.

\- _No…_ \- Suspiró. – _La verdad es que no._

\- _Ojalá llegara tan rápido la sangre al cerebro como llega a la punta de la polla. _– Sentenció el rubio, riéndose con Alex.

\- _Nos iría mucho mejor._ – Miró a Marcos con curiosidad. – _Pero vamos, que no puedes salir del agua, ¿no?_

\- _Exacto._ – Confirmó. – _Bueno._ – Lanzó una mirada hacia su bañador, a través del agua, y al momento volvió a buscar a Kanako, viéndola charlar con Yaeko. – _Igual ahora sí… pero ella sabe por qué me he quedado aquí metido._

\- _No jodas… ¿en serio?_ – Marcos le devolvió una sonrisa amarga al tiempo que asentía. – _Eres de lo que no hay_. – Soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- _A mí no me hace gracia, no ha sido queriendo. _– Dejó salir el aire de golpe. – _No dejo de pensar qué hubiera pasado si ese día…_ \- No pudo terminar la frase. Apoyó la frente en los brazos.

\- _Pasó lo que pasó_. – Alex le revolvió el pelo. – _Deja de torturarte._

\- _Ya, claro_. – Respondió con voz amarga, mirándole. – _¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Tampoco puedo hacer como que no pasó nada. O que no sigue pasando…_ \- Remató bajando el tono, triste. Su amigo se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

\- _Deja que dé el paso ella. _– Marcos le miró levantando una ceja. – _No sé, eso, has hecho tu movimiento. Ya sabe lo que hay. Le toca a ella._ – Vio fruncir el labio al rubio. – _Así vas a agobiarla. Dale tiempo._

\- _Seguro que sabes más cosas porque te lo cuenta Yaeko y no me las quieres decir._ –Farfulló molesto.

\- _Sabes que no. Pero la conozco a ella y, sobre todo, te conozco a ti. _– Alex le miró comprensivo. – _Kanako sabe lo que quiere. Solo tiene que darse cuenta. Ya lo verás._ – Marcos suspiró profundamente.

\- _Supongo que tienes razón…_ \- Le miró fijamente. – _¿Y tú qué? Vaya escenita en las tumbonas._

\- _Y-ya lo sé._ – Se llevó una mano a la cara. –_ Siento haber dado el espectáculo._

\- _Otra vez._ – Le chinchó.

\- _Otra vez._ – Fue su turno de resoplar. – _Fue Shokichi a buscarnos. _– Se pasó la mano por el pelo, avergonzado.

\- _¿Estabais…?_

\- _No, no, no…_ \- Le interrumpió. – _Bueno… no estábamos haciendo mucha cosa… pero casi…_

\- _Detalles no, por favor._ – Pidió Marcos con una sonrisa.

\- _Vale, vale. _– Sonrió también. – _Pues eso. Nos ha dado la charla. Me siento muy mal, y Yaeko está igual. _

\- _No sé, tío, es que es incómodo veros ahí… ya me entiendes._ – Le lanzó una mirada significativa. – _A ver, que yo tampoco sé cómo me comportaría, no sé… Si fuese que os veis poco, o algo, aún tendría un pase, pero…_

\- _Ya, ya… Lo sé, lo siento._ – Se pasó las manos por la cara. – _Es que a veces nos da morbo, el peligro de que nos pillen… ¿A ti no te pasa? No has pensado nunca…_

\- _¡Tío!_ – Le interrumpió. – _¿Qué te he dicho de los detalles?_

\- _Perdón, perdón. Pero es verdad._ – Se rieron los dos. – _Tienes razón._

\- _Lo sé._ – Marcos le miró con arrogancia y se rió ante la mirada extrañada de Alex. – _Es broma. ¿En qué tengo razón?_

\- _Que la sangre debería llegar más rápido al cerebro._

\- _¿Verdad que sí?_

En la barra, todos estaban entretenidos decorando sus pasteles. Iván, Eva y Sheila atendían a los consejos de Yaeko, cuya mañana en repostería era envidiable. Kanako curioseaba las cosas de la barra, sin mirar nada realmente, intentando pasar desapercibida. Shokichi y Keiji charlaban en una orilla, mientras el mayor de los dos comía fresas con nata a dos carrillos. A Joseph no le pasó desapercibido las mirada brillantes que le boxeador le dedicaba a Amelia, que hacía una sencilla decoración en su pastel, situada al lado de Michelle. Akari se había mantenido apartado en un rincón trabajando muy concentrado. Tenía sincera curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo, y, aunque tenía ganas de jugar un poco, prefirió no interrumpirle. El propio Joseph había estado batiendo la nata momentos antes con la ayuda de Iván, que le pidió consejo para aprender a hacerlo. Le resultaba gracioso cómo algo tan simple como batir nata con varillas podía atraer tanto la atención. No podía decir que le molestase, por supuesto. Y puede que solo por ese pequeño detalle se salpicase a sí mismo intencionadamente con un poco de la mezcla para poder pasarse el dedo por su torso desnudo y chupárselo con lascivia. Solo puede.

Después de repartir los elementos decorativos, Michelle había anunciado muy alegremente que iba a hacer la forma de un gato, como había visto en un tutorial de internet, pero en ese momento, parecía que al supuesto felino le habían dado un baño y luego lo habían pasado por una trituradora oxidada para ser aplastado por un camión. Joseph, por su parte, había intentado ayudar a Michelle a decorar su pastel aunque ella no parecía por la labor de aceptar sus consejos. Tampoco le molestaba demasiado que Michelle le ignorase, de hecho, incluso había ignorado un poco a Amelia cuando intentó dar su opinión. Le estaba quedando horrible, pero le gustaba verla concentrada, enfadada consigo misma, con esa mirada desafiante, como retándole a que le dijese algo. Él solo sonreía, y se tapaba la boca ocultando pequeñas carcajadas cuando la oía farfullar. Era tan adorable. Todas sus riquezas quedaban deslucidas a su lado. Y se acercaba la hora. Pronto llegaría el momento por el cuál había llenado su casa de amigos. No podía esperar para ver la cara de todos, y, especialmente, de su querida Michelle.

Entonces pasó algo que hizo que todos los presentes se giraran. Akari, que para entonces había conseguido la atención de Sheila, Yaeko, Iván y Eva, agarró su plato alegremente y se dirigió hacia ellos:

\- ¡Mira Michelle he hecho un…!

Una tragedia. El chaval en su intento por llegar a ellos a toda prisa tropezó y el pastel salió por los aires trazando un arco parabólico perfecto para ir a aterrizar… encima de Michelle. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras se quitaba las gafas. Lo único que atino a hacer Akari fue a dejar el plato vacío en la mesa y musitar un "lo siento muchísimo", antes de salir corriendo tan rápido como daban sus piernas al interior de la casa. Joseph le acercó al momento un trapo a la mujer con el que se empezó a quitar el pringue de la cara con una peligrosa parsimonia. Amelia le ofreció un pañuelo en silencio con el que limpió las gafas y, tras acabar, le arrancó el bol de las manos a Shokichi echando a andar a grandes zancadas en la dirección en la que había huido a Akari.

Joseph ni siquiera intentó detenerla. No hubiera valido de nada. Simplemente suspiró profundamente mirando a su entorno. Todos lanzaban miradas, más o menos directas a la puerta por la que había huido Akari seguido de Michelle, incluso Shokichi tenía una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Pensó en su pequeño envoltorio. No estaba todo perdido. Aún no, tenía que jugar una última carta. Un incómodo silencio se acomodó en el grupo.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Sonrió a todos. – Veo que ya habéis acabado con vuestros pasteles, ahora toca la mejor parte, ¡comerlos! – Sus amigos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos. – No os preocupéis por él. No creo que le mate, puede que solo le haga mucho daño.

\- ¿Hacer daño a quién? – Preguntó Marcos, que por fin había salido del agua y se había acercado con Alex al grupo.

\- Akari le ha tirado un pastel a Michelle a la cara y ha huido. – Informó Yaeko, mientras Alex le ponía una mano en la parte baja de la espalda mirando su creación.

\- No me gustaría ser Akari ahora mismo. – Comentó Alex.

\- Y eso que dijo que ya no iba a hui… - Alex le dio un manotazo en el hombro con una mirada significativa.

Ante el golpe y varios ceños fruncidos en su dirección, Marcos carraspeó y fue al lado de Keiji y Shokichi tras conseguir un trozo de pastel de Sheila. Joseph se quedó pensativo. Así que Akari al fin se lo estaba tomando en serio, o, al menos, iba a afrontar su situación. Eso iba a complicarle las cosas más de lo esperado.

\- Joseph. – Se giró sorprendido hacia la voz que le llamaba. Era Kanako. – Te… te he preparado esto. – Le acercó un combinado sin atreverse a mirarle muy fijamente a la cara. – He visto que tenías bebidas interesantes por aquí y… bueno. Espero que te guste. Es fuerte. – Advirtió.

\- Muchas gracias, Kanako. – Le sonrió sinceramente. – Seguro que sabe bien si lo has hecho tú.

\- No es gran cosa. – Se encogió de hombros. – En el bar ponemos cócteles y tal, pero la gente no suele pedirlos.

Joseph miró a Kanako con cariño. No le había engañado, la copa era fuerte, pero tenía buen sabor y estaba convencido que era la forma de mostrarle su apoyo frente a lo que había pasado, de alguna forma.

Keiji contempló al anfitrión hablando con la japonesa y acto seguido dirigió la vista a Marcos, que lanzaba miradas a Kanako suspirando. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz poniendo en orden sus ideas antes de increpar al muchacho, una vez más. Entonces sintió una mano en su brazo.

\- ¿Qué, Marcos? – Preguntó Shokichi adelantándose. – ¿Todo bien?

\- Em… sí, sí, claro… - Respondió atropelladamente. – Todo bien, ¿por qué iba a ir mal?

\- No sé, dinos tú. – Keiji se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vamos, vamos. – Intervino Shokichi. – No seas tan duro con él.

\- ¿Tan evidente soy o qué? – Masculló el rubio.

\- No quieres oír la respuesta. – El rector rió y miró a Keiji, que tenía la vista fija en la distancia. - ¿Pasa algo? – Le cuestionó siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

\- No, no. No es nada. – Negó con un leve sonrojo. Había visto a Amelia irse con Eva y Sheila a sentarse al borde de la piscina, en la parte profunda.

\- ¿Te preocupa Amelia-chan? – Preguntó centrando su atención en él.

\- No es eso, claro que me preocupa. – Se giró a ellos de nuevo, pero seguía lanzando miradas discretas a la piscina. – Simplemente es que se ha ido a la piscina y quería ver que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Y luego el obvio soy yo? – Marcos resopló. – ¿En serio?

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Me está vacilando, ¿verdad? – El rubio se giró hacia Shokichi que parecía muy entretenido viéndoles discutir. – Tiene que estar vacilándome.

\- Ya quisiera yo que fuese eso. – Le replicó riéndose.

\- Eh, sigo aquí, por si no os habíais dado cuenta. – Keiji puso cara de ofendido.

\- Ah. – Marcos se hizo el inocente señalándose a él mismo y a Shokichi. – ¿De esto SÍ te has dado cuenta?

\- ¡Sé perfectamente de lo que estáis hablando! – Sus mejillas se estaban tiñendo de rojo. – Bajó el tono. – Y agradecería que cambaseis de tema.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta hablar de Amelia?

\- P-podemos hablar de otra gente. – Miró a Marcos haciendo un gesto hacia Kanako. – ¿No crees?

\- No es lo mismo. – Protestó el chico.

\- Claro que no. – Asintió el boxeador. – Yo no molesto a Amelia.

\- ¡Yo no…! No… - Marcos agachó la cabeza, incapaz de replicar. – No lo hago a posta, ¿vale?

\- Ya lo sé, pero es lo que haces. – Keiji bajó el tono. – Así que deja a Amelia, por favor.

\- Mucho la defiendes desde que se quedó a dormir en tu casa, ¿no? – Le chinchó Marcos.

Keiji boqueó un par de veces sin saber qué decir, completamente fuera de combate. No había pensado que el resto pudieran enterarse. Volvió a mirar a Amelia, que reía con Sheila y Eva sentadas con las piernas en el agua. ¿Por parte de quién se habrían enterado? ¿Lo habría contado Amelia por ahí? Entonces Shokichi llamó la atención de ambos.

\- Mirad quiénes han vuelto. – Les interrumpió dándoles golpecitos en el brazo en dirección a los dos que se habían ido un rato antes.

Si no fuera por lo poco probable que era, parecería que habían estado haciendo algo malo, o de índole sexual, al menos, respecto a lo que Akari se refería. El japonés parecía nervioso, estaba ruborizado e intentaba no fijar la vista en nadie. Michelle por su parte estaba tranquila, aunque todos los presentes conocían lo poco dada que era a mostrar según qué emociones. La mujer le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Shokichi, que les contemplaba con la mirada encendida, como si estuviese viendo la octava maravilla del mundo. Incluso se permitió un pequeño suspiro al ver que se acercaban a ellos.

\- Preguntaría si tengo nata en la cara. – Empezó a decir Michelle, con un tono gélido y una sonrisa casi diabólica. – Pero sé que ya no, así que espero que me estéis mirando por una buena razón.

\- Marcos, NO. – Dijo Akari, al tiempo que señalaba al rubio.

\- No iba a decir nada. – Replicó con una expresión que pocos se creerían.

\- ¿Lo habéis pasado bien? – Preguntó Shokichi con emoción.

\- Viejo, aún quedan restos de pastel que puedo tirarte a la cara sin miramientos.

Keiji sonrió mirando a su alrededor mientras el resto charlaba. Vio a Joseph contemplando la escena un momento, pensativo. Es cierto que no aprobaba los medios del hombre para ganarse a Michelle, y que no le gustaba que Marcos le tuviese como modelo, pero, desde luego, les estaba tratando de lujo. Se preguntó cómo estaría llevando el hecho de ver que la relación entre Michelle y Akari estaba intensificándose por momentos. Le dio un poco de lástima. Decidió pensar en algo más alegre, y su vista fue hacia la piscina. Amelia seguía con los pies metidos en el agua con Eva y Sheila. Parecía estar pasándoselo bien y se alegraba. Quizá tendría que haberla ayudado un poco más a nadar, pero tras su pequeño incidente prefería no tocarla demasiado. Al menos hasta que no estuviese más vestida.

\- Joe. – Llamó Michelle. – ¡Me muero de hambre! Y tengo que quitarme este pringue.

\- Tienes razón, preciosa. Vamos a cambiarnos y cenamos ya. ¡Chicas! – Llamó a Eva y el resto. – Venid, que vamos a cenar.

Sheila se levantó casi de un salto haciéndoles una seña de que lo había entendido caminando hacia ellos, al igual que Eva. Entonces sucedió. Para Keiji la escena transcurrió ante sus ojos como si de repente fuera capaz de ver a cámara lenta. Amelia se apoyó con las manos en los azulejos del bordillo de la piscina, pero al ir a incorporarse, su mano resbaló, el pie en el que había reposado el peso perdió el apoyo y, tras agitar las manos en el aire, se precipitó al agua.

No lo pensó. Echó a correr tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, pasando al lado de Eva y Sheila, que miraron confusas a sus espaldas al oír el chapoteo. Oyó voces a su alrededor, pero no le importaba de quién eran ni qué decían. Solo pensaba en Amelia. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. No sabía nadar. Se iba a ahogar. Tenía que impedirlo. Cogió aire y se tiró al agua en cuanto llegó a la orilla. Tras un rápido vistazo, la encontró hundida, moviendo las extremidades desacompasadamente y asustada. Muy asustada. Buceó hacia ella, pasando los brazos bajo los suyos. Amelia se agarró con fuerza a su cuello, casi impidiéndole respirar. Apoyó los pies en el fondo de la piscina y se impulsó a la superficie. En cuanto asomaron, oyó toser a Amelia, escupiendo el agua que había tragado, y él mismo volvió a respirar. Amelia seguía aferrada a él y le costaba flotar por la falta de movilidad.

\- Chicos, ya pasó. – Era Joseph, estaba a su lado también en el agua.

Joseph les ayudó a llegar a la orilla, la que cuál se agarró Keiji. La mujer seguía abrazada a él, en pleno ataque de nervios. Tenía la respiración acelerada y desacompasada, además de notar cómo temblaba violentamente. La apretó contra sí suspirando aliviado, acariciándole la cabeza. Le había dado un susto de muerte.

\- Amelia, ya está, tranquila. – Le dijo con voz calma. – Estoy aquí contigo. No pasa nada.

\- L-l-lo s-s-sien… l-lo s-sient-t-to. – Sollozó, separándose de él lo justo para mirarle.

\- No pasa nada. – Insistió con voz suave.

\- Amelia, cielo, ¿estás bien? – Michelle estaba arrodillada a su lado, muerta de preocupación, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza. Ella solo hizo un leve asentimiento, abrazándose a Keiji de nuevo.

\- Mírame un momento. – Joseph se había puesto a la espalda de Keiji para mirarla a la cara, apartándole el pelo. Frunció el ceño, preocupado y suspiró. – Venga, vamos fuera del agua.

Keiji guió a Amelia hasta las escaleras, soltándose de él con cierta reticencia. Al momento él se puso a su espalda, confirmándole que estaba ahí. En cuanto puso el pie fuera del agua, Michelle la cubrió con una toalla y la abrazó contra sí, frotándole la espalda con cariño y dándole las gracias a Keiji con la mirada. Amelia sollozaba suavemente, presa de los nervios. Todos los demás estaban a su alrededor preocupados también. Alex tenía un brazo alrededor de Yaeko, que se limpiaba las lágrimas con una mano. Shokichi pasó un brazo por los hombros a Keiji, que no despegaba los ojos de Amelia.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Joseph pasándose las manos por la cabeza. – De verdad que lo siento. – Vio a Michelle examinando a Amelia y se sintió más culpable aún.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya, Joseph. – Le tranquilizó Shokichi. – Ha sido un accidente.

\- Es mi piscina, es mi responsabilidad. – Cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe. – Tendría que haber estado atento. Lo siento.

\- Joe, estamos todos bien. – Michelle le miró a los ojos. – No te tortures.

\- Michelle tiene razón. – Dijo Shokichi. – Lo importante es que estamos todos bien. Ahora vamos a tranquilizarnos y a cambiarnos todos, que seguro que tienes preparada una cena espectacular, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Pese a sus palabras, su expresión distaba de estar relajada. – Haré que te suban una tila. – Amelia simplemente asintió distraída.

\- Kanako. – Llamó Michelle. - ¿Coges nuestras cosas?

La aludida y el resto de chicas fueron a recoger sus cosas de las tumbonas. Michelle le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Amelia y le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Joseph con la cabeza, echando a andar hacia la puerta. Un momento después, y, tras animarles Shokichi, los chicos también fueron a recoger sus cosas. Joseph iba a dirigirse a la cocina a encargar la tila para Amelia, cuando Keiji le detuvo.

\- Keiji, yo… - Empezó Joseph.

\- Llegué antes porque estaba mirando en su dirección. – Le interrumpió. – Pero sé que también la habrías sacado de ahí. – Suspiró. – Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, pero sé que eres una buena persona. Gracias, Joseph.

\- No sería capaz de perdonarme si pasase algo. A ella o a cualquiera.

\- Lo sé. Gracias.

\- No me las des. – Se pasó una mano por la cara antes de contestar. – Sé que vas a estar con Amelia, así que si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.

\- Lo haré, gracias.

\- Bien. Ahora vayamos con el resto. – Sonrió al boxeador que, aunque sabía que no era su sonrisa más sincera, se la devolvió.

Keiji vio a Joseph dirigirse hacia la puerta directamente, sin siquiera recoger sus cosas, supuso que a pedir esa tila para Amelia. Se lo agradecía, y, por un instante, quiso seguirle y llevársela él mismo, aunque sabía que Michelle se encargaría de ella. Había pasado uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Ahora que todo había quedado atrás, después del momento de tensión, la avalancha de acontecimientos le estaba abrumando. Amelia había estado a punto de ahogarse. La imagen de la mujer en el fondo de la piscina iba a ser algo que dudaba que pudiese llegar a olvidar. Sintió un escalofrío. Se repetía a sí mismo que había sido un accidente, y que Amelia estaba bien ya, pero se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido. Se llevó las manos a la cara con un suspiro entrecortado. Si el desenlace hubiera sido otro…

\- Ey, Keiji. – Marcos estaba a su lado. – He cogido tus cosas.

\- Ah. – Keiji le miró confuso cogiendo la toalla que le ofrecía. – Sí, gracias. – No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado de pie.

\- No es nada. – El rubio miró a su espalda. El resto de sus amigos estaban marchándose ya, sin apenas mirarles, excepto Shokichi, que les dirigió una expresión comprensiva. Se volvió al boxeador. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿La verdad? – Suspiró. – No lo sé.

\- Te entiendo. – Hizo una pausa antes de seguir, asegurándose de que estaban solos. – La verdad es que si le hubiera pasado a Kanako, estaría acojonado. Y bueno, ha sido un susto para todos.

\- Es que no dejo de preguntarme qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiese visto caer.

\- Pero la estabas mirando. – Le interrumpió poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – Y ahora Amelia está bien. Es una chica afortunada. No todo el mundo tiene a un campeón mundial pendiente de ti. – Se rió divertido, arrancando una sonrisa ruborizada al boxeador. – Además. – Dijo más serio. – Ninguno hubiéramos dejado que le pasase nada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Sonrió. – Gracias, Marcos. No sé qué haría sin…

\- Eh, eh, eh, tío. Alto ahí. – Le interrumpió, enarcando una ceja. – No te irás a poner sentimentaloide ahora, ¿verdad? – Marcos río divertido dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo al ver su expresión de total confusión. – Es broma, es broma. – Palmeó su espalda y suspiró. – Venga, vamos a ducharnos, que ahora seguro que nos dejan para el final.

En la habitación de los chicos se mascaba un ambiente tenso mientras preparaban lo que iban a ponerse. Joseph sonreía y hacía comentarios, pero hasta para Alex era evidente que lo estaba forzando. Todos tenían grabada la imagen de él y Keiji tirándose a la piscina para sacar a Amelia del agua medio ahogada. Iván fue el primero en ir a ducharse, viéndose sobrepasado por la situación. Entonces Shokichi se acercó a Joseph con paso decidido poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

\- Joseph…

\- Ya sé lo que vas a decir, Shokichi. – Su gesto se tornó triste. – Y sé que fue un accidente, pero eso no quiere decir…

\- Mira. – Empezó con tono serio. – Sé que eres más inteligente que yo, pero sigo siendo mayor que tú. Y sí, todos nos hemos asustado, pero, como bien has dicho, fue un accidente. Deja de culparte, ¿me has oído? – Le dijo señalándole con el dedo. – Tienes unos invitados que atender, y si su anfitrión no está animado, ¿cómo esperas que lo estén ellos? – Joseph miró a Alex y Akari, que les miraban con expresión compungida. Shokichi suavizó el gesto. – Sabes que tengo razón. – Se giraron a la puerta al oír acercarse la voz entusiasta de Marcos.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Sonrió al rector. – La noche es joven.

Marcos y Keiji entraron en la habitación. El boxeador parecía considerablemente más relajado que momentos antes y todos, Joseph incluido, se permitieron respirar aliviados. Al poco rato, Iván salió de la ducha ya vestido.

\- ¡Me toca! – Dijo Marcos.

\- ¿Tú? – Alex se rió en su cara. – Ni de coña, tú el último.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ofendido.

\- Por llegar el último. – Alegó el moreno.

\- Y porque queremos ducharnos hoy, a ser posible. – Apoyó Akari.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- No hace falta insinuación, puedo decírtelo a la cara. – Alex sonrió ladino. – Eres LENTO. Voy yo antes.

\- No, no, no. – Intervino Akari. – Voy yo primero, que cuando te duchas tú no hay quién vea con tanto vapor.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Marcos le agarró impidiéndole avanzar.

Empezaron a tirarse las almohadas, ropa y calcetines a la cara. Shokichi hizo amago de reprenderles, pero Joseph le detuvo. Le resultaba divertido verles discutir entre risas. En el medio de su pelea de sus amigos, Keiji, tras un suspiro resignado se encaminó a la ducha. No le vendría mal para relajar un poco.

En un momento de despiste de sus rivales, Marcos echó a correr en dirección al baño con sus cosas en la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ocupado por el boxeador, se volvió a su sitio con la cara roja, aguantando las risas de sus amigos, que optaron por jugar a piedra-papel-tijera para decidir el orden en que irían a la ducha. Mientras tanto, Joseph se acercó a Iván, llevándoselo a un aparte mientras Shokichi iba al vestidor a cambiarse.

\- Bueno, compañero, ¿algo que quieras de premio? – Le sonrió orgulloso. – A fin de cuentas ganamos nosotros. – En ese momento, entre el barullo, oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta. Sonrió pensando quién podría ser. - ¡Marcos! – Llamó al chaval que protestaba enfurruñado. Le había tocado ducharse el último. - ¡Ve a abrir la puerta!

El rubio le lanzó una mirada extrañado y se levantó de la cama entre abucheos de Akari y Alex diciendo "¡eso, eso, perdedor!" y "¡buh, buh, perdedor!". Tras hacerles una peineta abrió la puerta con energía. En cuanto vio quién estaba al otro lado, cerró la puerta lo justo para poder asomar el cuerpo. Se hizo el silencio mirando intrigados a Marcos, que prácticamente estaba fuera de la habitación hablando con alguien en voz baja. Le vieron arrimar la puerta y acercarse, nervioso, a Joseph, que sonreía. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Es Kanako. – La sonrisa de Joseph se ensanchó. – Que si les puedes dejar un secador a las chicas.

\- Oh, sí claro. Dile que ahora voy. – Marcos hizo intención de hablar cogiendo aire. – Sí, díselo tú. – Tras dedicarle una mirada ofendida volvió a asomarse a la puerta. La tenía tan cerrada que casi parecía atorado en ella. – Bueno, Iván, piensa en ese premio, de acuerdo.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – Le respondió sonriente.

Joseph remoloneó un poco hasta que fue al fin a la puerta. Quería dejar hablar a la parejita antes de intervenir. Había notado cómo se esquivaban el uno al otro desde que salieron de la piscina, y ahora, ahí estaban, hablando sobre hacer trampas sobre algo.

\- ¿Y cómo voy yo a dejarte un secador si no me dejáis cruzar la puerta? – Preguntó Joseph.

Al momento, Marcos se apartó dejándole pasar. Oyó a Joseph indicando a Kanako que le siguiese, y ella clavó sus ojos en él antes de seguir a su anfitrión. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tragó saliva. Al echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación, vio al resto observándole con demasiada curiosidad. Tras dudar una milésima de segundo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue con Kanako y Joseph. Al fin y al cabo, iba a ser el último en ducharse y prefería saber qué escondían los ojos de la japonesa que seguir aguantando las puyas de sus amigos.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Joseph… tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaban dentro de una casa más grande. No le sorprendió la exclamación de Kanako a su lado, con la que casi tropieza al parearse de golpe. Aquello era enorme. De hecho, se sentía algo abrumado, como si fuese más un intruso o un ladrón entrando ahí que un invitado. Sintió a la japonesa arrimarse a él, también un tanto cohibida, hasta que sus hombros se rozaron. Él seguía solo con el bañador encima, pero Kanako estaba tapada con una toalla. Deseaba que no estuviese ahí ese trozo de tejido. La miró intentando saber qué estaba pensando, pero le apartó la cara. Siguió adentrándose en la habitación pegado a la chica. Si ella no se separaba, no iba a ser él el que se apartase.

Un ladrido llamó su atención. Linda, la bichón maltés, estaba tumbada encima de una camita de perro a los pies de la cama de Joseph. Bajando de la cama con un salto y caminando a saltitos se fue hacia Joseph poniéndose a dos patas. Joseph la cogió con ternura. Marcos juraría que la perrita había sonreído.

\- Ella duerme aquí conmigo. – Les comentó mientras acariciaba al animal. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Sé que no debería pero… me pone una carita a la que no puedo decir que no. – La perra soltó un pequeño ladrido, como confirmándoselo. Entonces Marcos se acordó de su propio perro. Estaba sin él, rodeado de perros desconocidos en un sitio que tampoco conocía.

\- ¿Estará bien Max? – Preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Entonces los dedos de Kanako rozaron los suyos. Le dio la mano sin pensar, ocultándose en la toalla. - Antes estaba muy asustado.

\- Tranquilo Marcos, va a estar en tan buenas manos. Las mismas que mis perros. – Joseph les indicó que le siguiesen con Linda en brazos. – Quiero lo mejor para ellos, así que Max también lo tendrá.

\- Además está el perro de Amelia, y parecieron llevarse bien. - Le animó la japonesa.

En ese momento fue consciente de estar dándose la mano con Kanako. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Mentiría si dijese que no le gustaba. Era suave, pequeña comparado con sus dedos largos. La miró de refilón intentando leer sus intenciones, pero ella miraba con envidia el enorme vestidor de Joseph y no se dio cuenta. Entraron al baño. Nunca había estado en uno de esos spa que había visto anunciado por ahí, pero estaba casi convencido de que ese baño no distaba mucho de uno. Estuvo tentado de pedirle a Joseph que le dejase probar la bañera de hidromasaje, y la ducha que tenía era tan grande que seguro que ahí no tenía que estar pendiente de si se salía el agua al ducharse o no, como pasaba en su casa.

\- Linda, vamos abajo un momento.

La perrita se acercó a Kanako, olisqueándola con curiosidad y poniéndose a dos patitas sobre sus piernas. Pareció quedarse bloqueada, mirándoles insegura. Marcos apretó un poco su mano e hizo un gesto hacia el animal para que lo cogiese si quería. La chica agachó la cabeza negando levemente. Estaba muy confundido. En la piscina le había pedido que le soltase al notar su excitación, así que pensó que no querría estar cerca de él. Ahora le había dado la mano de repente. Le estaba volviendo loco. Además estaba convencido de que Joseph se había dado cuenta y estaba haciendo como que no. Ese hombre parecía saberlo todo. Joseph le dio el secador a Kanako y volvió a coger a Linda. Le pareció que preguntaba por Amelia, pero no prestó atención, su mente estaba en otros derroteros. Joseph dejó a la perra en su camita y en ese momento ella le soltó. Notó la ausencia heladora en su mano. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué iba y venía de su lado? Salió con ellos de la habitación sin ser muy consciente de su entorno.

\- Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa no dudéis en pedirla. – Dijo Joseph antes de ir cada uno por su lado. – Lo que sea. Vuestros deseos serán órdenes. ¿Verdad, Marcos?

\- ¿Eh? – Notó el brazo de Joseph sobre sus hombros. No había sido consciente de que estaban hablando hasta ese momento. – ¿Ah...? sí, sí. Claro

\- Gracias. – Replicó Kanako en un murmullo, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja y agarrándose al secador como si fuese un escudo. – En un rato nos vemos, supongo.

\- Cuando vayamos a bajar a cenar me pasaré por vuestro cuarto por si necesitáis algo más. – Joseph le guiñó un ojo sin que Marcos se diese cuenta. – O mandaré a alguien en mi lugar.

\- Vale. – Carraspeó. – Ya se lo digo al resto.

La muchacha se alejó hacia el cuarto. Marcos se quedó mirándola e hizo amago de seguirla en cuanto se hubo alejado unos cuantos pasos, inconscientemente. Solo quería seguir a su lado un poco más, pero el brazo de Joseph sobre sus hombros le retuvo.

\- Ahora no, Marcos. – Le dijo en voz baja.

\- Pero… - Notó la mano de Joseph apretándole el hombro y dejó salir el aire de golpe.

\- Confía en mí. – Miró al chaval, que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

\- No hay quien entienda a las mujeres. – Rezongó.

\- Pero qué dulce es cuando te dan la mano, ¿verdad? – Vio a Marcos sonrojarse y pasarse la mano por la nuca.

\- Debo parecer idiota. – Soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- Parecer idiota y estar enamorado son dos términos que encajan muy bien, no te preocupes. – Se rió al ver su orgullo herido sin posibilidad de réplica. – ¿Te apetece ducharte en mi cuarto? Así iremos más rápido.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó el chico, motivado de repente. - ¡Vale!

Dentro de la habitación de los chicos, Keiji había acabado de ducharse. Había sido una ducha rápida, como habitualmente, y había ayudado a calmar sus nervios. Esperaba que a Amelia la ducha también le sentase tan bien como a él. Entonces, al salir, se encontró la discusión. Bueno, más que discusión, se encontró a Shokichi plantificado enfrente del baño debatiendo con Akari Alex e Iván estaban cerca contemplando la escena, muy divertidos.

\- ¡Llevo mucho tiempo con el bañador mojado! – Protestó el rector con gesto de niño enfadado. – ¿Y si enfermo?

\- Pero… - Akari frunció el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza, sin creerse la situación. – ¡Pero te gané! Tijeras gana a papel. Tú sacaste papel, yo tijeras, así que me toca.

\- Abusas de mí porque eres joven. – Acusó. – Sacaste la mano después que yo.

\- Hemos jugado al mejor de tres y te he ganado todas las veces. – Akari se cruzó de brazos un poco indeciso, un poco acobardado teniendo que enfrentarse a Shokichi. – Y yo también tengo el bañador mojado.

\- ¡Se me está quedando el culo helado! – Soltó al final. – Mira lo que me has hecho decir. – Frunció el labio lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria y se giró al boxeador. – Keeiijiiii…

El aludido suspiró pasándose una mano por la frente. Miró a Akari con cara de consecuencias. Finalmente el muchacho cedió y Shokichi entró al baño son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- A veces me cuesta creer que sea rector de la universidad. – Comentó Alex entre risas.

\- Es buen profesional. – Le excusó Keiji. – Aprovecha cuando no trabaja para relajarse un poco. A veces demasiado.

\- Podía haberle dejado pasar antes sin más, fue él el que se empeñó en hacer el juego. – Insistió Akari.

\- Casi me dio hasta pena cuando perdió la primera ronda. – Añadió Iván.

Todos echaron a reír. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Joseph les anunció que Marcos y él se ducharían en la habitación para ir más rápido. Tras preguntar a los presentes si alguien se les unía, a lo cual se negaron, desapareció de nuevo por la puerta con una sonrisa. Keiji frunció el ceño desconfiado.

\- ¿Está bien que se quede con Joseph? – Preguntó mirando a Alex

\- Eemm… ¿sí? – Contestó el moreno dudoso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Iván, preocupado por Marcos.

\- No es nada. – Dijo Keiji. – Es que Joseph… no sé. No quiero que le meta ideas raras en la cabeza.

\- Joseph no es tan malo. – Todos se giraron sorprendidos a Akari. – Q-quiero decir. Tiene sus cosas… pero aprecia a Marcos.

\- Y después de… - Alex lanzó una mirada rápida a Iván. - … de todo piensa un poco más lo que dice y hace. Bueno. – Rió. – Al menos todo lo que puede pensar Marcos.

\- Si no les hubiese interrumpido, ahora no me odiarían. – Se lamentó Iván. Se produjo un silencio tenso.

\- Se le pasará. – Sentenció Alex con más convencimiento del que realmente sentía. – Ya lo verás.

\- Claro. – Iván esbozó una sonrisa triste.

\- Y si no, seguro que Sheila le golpea hasta que se le pase la tontería. – La sonrisa del moreno hizo enrojecer a Iván.

\- N-no quiero meter a Sheila en problemas…

\- Oh, no, créeme. – Le dijo Akari. – Preferimos que sea Sheila la que le dé la paliza.

Rompieron todos a reír, Iván incluido. Tras una ducha rápida, Shokichi salió de la ducha y entró Akari sin perder el tiempo. El rector rezongó por no poner peinarse como siempre, ya que ni tenía tiempo, ni había llevado su gel, así que decidió llevar el pelo hacia abajo. Joseph apareció un momento después, ya vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada de media manga. Hasta yendo informal parecía ir arreglado. Informó al resto de que Marcos se estaba duchando y añadió con una sonrisa que le había amenazado con dejarse solo si no se daba prisa. Después de Akari entró Alex a ducharse, y no fue hasta un poco antes de salir el moreno cuando Marcos se presentó en la habitación. Al igual que Shokichi, tampoco había podido ponerse el pelo de punta.

\- Ey, Joseph. Esa cosa que me has dejado para el pelo es… rara. – El muchacho se mesó la cabeza. – Noto el pelo más suave, creo, pero es rara.

\- Te conseguiré uno, no te preocupes. – Le respondió guiñándole un ojo. – Bueno. – Miró a su alrededor. – Ya solo falta Alex entonces. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos. – Empezó con tono misterioso. – Creo que algunos os habéis "alegrado" más de la cuenta estando con las chicas, ¿verdad? – Miró a Marcos directamente.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué me miras a mí? – Dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¿Quieres que lo diga en voz alta? – Preguntó Joseph a su vez sonriendo.

\- ¡No!

\- Joseph, vas a hacerle sentir incómodo. – Intervino Shokichi.

\- Oh, vamos, es algo natural, no hay de qué avergonzarse.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – Keiji enarcó una ceja.

\- De nada. – Shokichi se apresuró a contestar sabiendo cómo reaccionaba Keiji a esos temas.

\- Hablamos de que más de uno habéis montado una tienda de campaña bajo el bañador. – Explicó Joseph tranquilamente. – Puedo entenderlo, llevamos todo el día rodeado de preciosidades, así que simplemente tengo curiosidad.

\- ¿Una pequ….? – Entonces las piezas le encajaron. Su cara adquirió un rojo tan intenso que se confundía con su pelo. Él había sido uno de esos. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos queriendo desaparecer. ¿Acaso se había enterado? ¿Cómo? Notaba todas las miradas centradas en él.

\- Oh. – Joseph se mostró verdaderamente impresionado. – Keiji, no me digas que tú has sido uno de ellos. – Sonrió ampliamente al verle dar un respingo en el sitio. – ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!

\- ¡Dejadme tranquilo! – Les dio la espalda completamente avergonzado a su espalda oía.

\- Ha sido por Amelia… - Murmuró Shokichi. Entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras y su rostro se iluminó. - ¡HA SIDO POR AMELIA-CHAN! ¡Estoy tan contento! – Entonces el boxeador le chistó.

\- ¡Cállate! – Miró a la puerta con pánico. - ¡Te va a oír!

\- Tranquilo, Keiji, nos pasa a todos. – Comentó Marcos. – Es normal.

\- ¡No! – El pelirrojo cogió y soltó aire un par de veces antes de responder. – Yo no soy un… un pervertido.

\- ¿A qué viene este jaleo? – Alex salió de la ducha secándose el pelo con una toalla. – Vaya escándalo tenéis.

\- Ah, no es nada. Solo estaba preguntando por cuántos habéis tenido erecciones hoy en la piscina. – Alex enrojeció. – Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya hemos asumido que tú sí. – Alex se cubrió la cabeza con la toalla sin responder. – Solo falta uno por preguntar.

"Mierda" pensó Akari. Creyó que se iba a librar. De verdad llegó a tener esperanzas de que si se quedaba callado y quieto en un rincón pasaría desapercibido. Sí, cuando corrió a la cocina huyendo de Michelle habían pasado… cosas. Cosas que le habían excitado. No llegó a tener una erección demasiado llamativa, pero tampoco podía decir que su entrepierna hubiera estado en calma. Tomó aire intentando aparentar normalidad. Si daba signos de vergüenza todos se enterarían.

\- ¿Y bien, Akari? – Joseph le sonrió malicioso. – ¿Qué pasó cuando te encontró nuestra querida Michelle?

\- Nada. – Tragó saliva. – Me… me tiró nata a la cara. Nos limpiamos y volvimos. Nada más.

\- ¿Nada más? – Alzó una ceja con expresión ladina. - ¿Por qué será que no te creo? O es que quizá fue cuando la cogiste a hombros. Estabas muy cerca de su sexo, sería natural.

\- Joseph. – Dijo Shokichi. – Estás haciendo que me sienta incómodo hasta yo.

\- Vale, vale, lo entiendo. – Se levantó con una sonrisa. – No entiendo por qué os cuesta tanto hablar de sexo. En fin. – Dio una palmada al aire. – No sé vosotros pero yo tengo hambre. ¿Bajamos? Keiji. – El boxeador le miró con cierto recelo. – ¿Te importa ir a avisar a las chicas?

Keiji asintió en silencio y salió, aprovechando esa oportunidad de huir de la incómoda conversación que estaban teniendo. El resto fueron saliendo con algo más de parsimonia ya que preferían esperar a las chicas para bajar todos juntos. Cuando por fin las vieron aparecer, Joseph aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- Akari. – Dijo con una sonrisa poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. – ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?

\- ¡No voy a decirte…!

\- No, no, no tiene nada que ver. – Joseph rió. – Eso solo fue una broma. Pero lo de ahora es en serio.

Akari se tensó instintivamente. Pese a que Joseph estaba siendo amable, su rostro mostraba decisión. Miró de refilón al resto. Michelle se acercaba con Yaeko. Keiji y Amelia iban hablando al final del grupo y el resto de los chicos fueron al encuentro de ellas. Suspiró.

\- Está bien.

\- Perfecto. No esperaba menos de ti. – Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que el resto bajase. – Bueno, Akari. Me hubiera gustado hacer esto de una manera más formal, pero con lo de antes no he tenido ocasión. Relájate, no es nada grave.

\- Bueno, pues dime ya lo que sea. – Replicó, visiblemente nervioso. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te he buscado un entrenador.

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Lo que has oído. Te he buscado un entrenador de jiu-jitsu tradicional. Creo que es el estilo que practicas, ¿correcto?

\- S-sí, es ese pero… - Sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Un entrenador? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – Se esperaba cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- Bueno, bueno, las preguntas de una en una. – Dijo Joseph con una sonrisa. – Un entrenador o maestro, como quieras llamarlo, alguien que te enseñe más de lo que sabes. ¿Cómo? – Se encogió de hombros. – Tengo contactos. Y por qué. – Colocó los brazos en jarras examinándole de arriba abajo. – Sé que entrenas en el gimnasio por tu cuenta, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Tienes potencial, Akari. Eres bueno y no es fácil encontrar aquí un maestro adecuado a tu nivel, así que me he tomado la libertad de buscarte uno. No te conviene estar aquí un año sin entrenar adecuadamente.

\- E-esto… - Retrocedió un paso, levantando las manos a la defensiva. – No querrás que mejore para volver a luchar conmigo… ¿verdad? – Joseph se rió.

\- No, no, no. – Joseph sacudió la cabeza. – No voy a volver a hacer algo así. A no ser, por supuesto, que quieras tener un combate amistoso conmigo. – Sonrió. – Pero no es mi intención. Cuesta ver a gente realmente interesada en mantener las artes tradicionales, y no me gusta que el talento se desperdicie. Evidentemente eres libre de rechazar mi oferta, pero espero que la aceptes.

\- No… no sé qué decir. – Se rascó la nuca. – No me esperaba esto… y… ehh… Gracias. – Hizo una pequeña referencia, reflejo de sus costumbres niponas. – Y este maestro que me has buscado… ¿quién es? – Joseph le miró enarcando las cejas, gratamente sorprendido. – Bueno, no hay muchos maestros de jiu-jitsu tradicional, e igual me suena.

\- Ah. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. – Pues ahora que lo dices… lo he olvidado. Cuando conté tu caso puso especial interés, eso sí. – Akari puso expresión de extrañeza. Era raro que Joseph olvidase algo. – Sea como sea, le conocerás mañana. – Le palmeó el hombro. Ahora vamos a cenar.

Cuando el resto llegó abajo, se encontró en el suntuoso salón con una mesa alargada sobre la que estaban ya distribuidos variados tipos de aperitivos. Al acercarse un poco más, encontraron tarjetas al lado de cada plato con su nombre. Joseph había cuidado cada detalle al máximo, y se encontraron con en cada tarjeta, además de su nombre, tenía una decoración distinta. La primera tarjeta que miró Alex fue una decorada con copos de nieve y una fina letra en la que se leía "Eva". Su novia le llamó emocionada desde el otro lado de la mesa enseñándole la suya, adornada con pastelitos. Al dar la vuelta a la mesa, curioseando, Amelia, que estaba en uno de los laterales, le enseñaba a Keiji la suya, que estaba llena de huellas de perro. Ellos dos iban a presidir uno de los lados de la mesa. Al otro lado de Keiji, Marcos se veía inquieto dando vueltas en su mano al papel con su nombre y el dibujo de una guitarra. Kanako iba a sentarse junto a él, como indicaban las siluetas de pajaritos de su cartel, aunque en ese momento estaba girada para hablar con Yaeko. Alex se sentó al lado de su novia, cogiendo su tarjeta, decorada con motivos de béisbol. A su izquierda se iba a sentar Akari. Se preguntó si iría todo bien. Antes de bajar, le había parecido que se iba a hablar con Joseph y sus alarmas se habían disparado. Iván estaba frente a él, entre Shokichi y Sheila. Michelle estaba al lado del rector, presidiendo la mesa. Cuando Alex ya se estaba planteando ir a buscar a su amigo, apareció charlando animadamente con Joseph.

\- Eh, tío. – Le dijo Alex cuando se sentó a su lado. – ¿Por qué tu tarjeta tiene hormigas?

\- ¿Eh? – Cogió su tarjeta. – ¿La tuya no?

\- No… Todos tenemos cosas que nos gustan, o algo así. Creo. – Le miró enarcando una ceja. – No sabía que te gustasen las hormigas.

\- Ah, pues… - Miró a Joseph, que en ese momento charlaba con Michelle. Michelle… Oh mierda, es a Michelle a la que le gustaban. Enrojeció captando la indirecta. – S-son unos animales muy fuertes. – Se excusó, creyendo oír una risita de Joseph.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes los deliciosos y extraños manjares que Joseph había seleccionado cuidadosamente para ellos. Las conversaciones fueron escasas, más allá de diálogos puntuales o alabar alguno de los platos, aunque Joseph pudo ver en una ocasión a Keiji llamando la atención de Marcos discretamente por no darle conversación a Kanako. Todo iba como había planeado. De hecho, demasiado bien incluso teniendo en cuenta los incidentes del resto de la tarde, y le estaba costando meter comida al estómago. Ah, el amor, esa enfermedad misteriosa a la que ni él, Joseph G. Newton, era inmune.

Tras un buen rato de charla después de comer, llegó el momento. De hecho, empezaba a ver cansada a Michelle, así que no podía esperar más. Se levantó llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Notaba la cajita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y metió la mano conteniendo sus nervios. Había repasado mentalmente miles de veces lo que iba a decirle. Ahora solo tenía que demostrarle que iba en serio.

\- Michelle. – Observó la mirada cargada de pánico de Michelle. También sintió sobre él la del resto de sus invitados. – Tengo que comentarte una cosa, ¿puedes venir un momento?

\- Sí, claro.

Se alejó un par de pasos deliberadamente para poder estar a la vista de todos. Cuando notó que le estaba siguiendo, se giró quedando frente a ella y le tomó de la mano, que intentó retirarla casi al instante, pero no se lo permitió. Era algo que tenía que hacer. La notó temblorosa, pero no la culpó. Él mismo estaría temblando si no tuviese tanto autocontrol.

\- Michelle, sé que esto puede parecer precipitado, pero es algo que llevo mucho tiempo pensando. – Sacó por fin la pequeña cajita que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando escondida en su puño. – Actualmente gracias a que soy tu director de tesis podemos vernos con asiduidad, pero para mí no es suficiente. Ahora quizás no es el momento más adecuado pero me gustaría que cuando termines el doctorado compartieses tu futuro conmigo.

Las reacciones de los espectadores no tardaron en llegar. Pudo oír toser a Keiji y Akari. Yaeko, por como sonaba, se estaba cubriendo la boca con la mano. Aguardó pacientemente la réplica de Michelle.

\- E-eso ya me lo habías dicho. – Musitó Michelle entrecortadamente. Intentó retirar la mano una vez más. Sabía que estaba pasando vergüenza, pero, desde su punto de vista, el amor era algo para celebrar. – No bromees con esas cosas.

\- No, Michelle. Hablo completamente en serio. – Tenía que hacérselo entender. – Necesito decirlo ahora. – Se arrodilló frente a ella y abrió la mano mostrando al fin la pequeña cajita de terciopelo. – Por fin consigo estar contigo en mi casa, rodeado de amigos. Y con ellos como testigos prometo aquí y ahora, cuidar de ti siempre. – Con una mano, abrió el pequeño estuche, mostrando el anillo de oro blanco y pequeños rubíes formando una sencilla flor. Se lo acercó a ella. – Quiero que te cases conmigo.

El silencio se cortaba con un cuchillo. Se mantuvo estático mientras el tiempo se hacía eterno esperando una respuesta de sus labios. No le había dado un "no" tajante, lo cual ya era algo, si bien sabía que tras haber ayudado a Amelia, haber invitado a todos sus amigos a casa y tratarles como reyes darle ahora una mala contestación sería maleducado. Pero todo ello había servido para que viese la vida que podía ofrecerle si aceptaba su propuesta. Hasta ahora ella pensaba que su amor era un mero encaprichamiento. Esta era la señal definitiva para que viese que no. El labio de Michelle tembló antes de hablar.

\- Es que yo... Hum... – Apenas era capaz de hablar sin que le temblase la voz. – Esto… - Joseph notó cómo se le secaba la boca esperando la respuesta. Michelle intentó soltarse de nuevo, sin éxito. – Ya sé… Te pondré primero en la lista de mis pretendientes. – A Joseph se le iluminó la cara. Si bien eso no era un sí, era un "quizás".

\- ¡Genial! – En un impulso le plantó un beso en el dorso de la mano. – En cuanto retomemos la rutina iremos a cenar los dos solos y lo hablaremos con más calma.

\- Por favor, suéltame. – Musitó Michelle. Antes de acceder a su petición dejó la pequeña cajita en su mano, haciendo que la cerrase en un puño.

\- Prométeme que te lo pensarás. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Michelle fue incapaz de contestar y miró a su alrededor, sin saber si buscaba ayuda o una ruta de escape, o al menos eso pensó Akari cuando clavó sus ojos en él, pero no podía ayudarla. No sabía cómo. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Parecía que estaba presenciando la escena final de una película romántica, solo que él era simplemente uno de los actores de reparto. En ningún momento se había planteado que Joseph daría el paso definitivo con ella pidiéndole matrimonio. En ese instante estaba en tal estado de shock que la noticia ni siquiera dolía. Al menos su cerebro no había conseguido asimilarla. La silla frente a él se movió y Shokichi se acercó a Michelle a con calma pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno ¡vaya sorpresa! – Dijo el hombretón con una leve sonrisa dirigida a todo el mundo. – Pero hoy ha sido un día muy largo y no sé vosotros, pero este viejo necesita descansar. – Se llevó una mano al pecho con afectación. – A mi edad cosas como trasnochar y trabajar al día siguiente no sientan nada bien, ¡ah, juventud! ¡Aprovechadla ahora que aún la tenéis!

Como una gota de agua rompe una superficie en calma, todo el mundo empezó a cuchichear. Akari ni siquiera entendía qué decían.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – Yaeko se había agachado a su lado, mirándole con preocupación. Notó el brazo de Alex en los hombros.

\- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta, Akari? – Preguntó Alex.

\- No ha dicho que sí. – Susurró Yaeko cogiéndole la mano. – No te preocupes.

\- Peque, no le agobies.

Los murmullos estaban subiendo de intensidad. Marcos miraba a Joseph y Akari alternativamente, e incluso Kanako le preguntó si todo aquello iba en serio, pero cuando consultó a Keiji simplemente se encogió de hombros. Eva se levantó preocupada acercándose a su amiga. La agitación aumentó hasta que Michelle estalló.

\- Os esforzáis demasiado en ser imbéciles y no hace falta, de verdad. – Escupió con sarcasmo mirándoles. – Se os nota.

Antes de que volviese a soltar algo que realmente no pensaba, Shokichi la sacó hablándola con calma. El silencio volvió momentáneamente al salón hasta que al fin la perdieron de vista, comenzando los murmullos de nuevo.

\- No se lo tengáis en cuenta. – Se hizo oír Joseph. – Sólo está un poco alterada.

\- ¿Un poco? – Dijo Marcos, y al instante se tapó la boca, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Keiji y Kanako.

\- Shokichi tiene razón. – Siguió el anfitrión tras dedicarle una sonrisa comprensiva a Marcos. – Es un poco tarde, muchas emociones y mañana es día laboral, así que, si os parece bien, es momento de retirarse.

Akari le miró sin acabar de creérselo. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando tan normal después de lo que había hecho? Aunque fijándose en él un poco más, le notaba más tenso que de costumbre. Cuando notó otra mano en el hombro, levantó la vista y se encontró con Marcos y Kanako a su lado. Incluso Iván estaba a cierta distancia mirándole con curiosidad, sin acabar de entender bien qué estaba pasando.

\- Venga Akari. – Animó el rubio. – Vamos a dormir.

\- Sí, sí, claro. – Dijo con expresión ausente sacudiendo la cabeza y levantándose. – Vamos.

\- Yaeko. – Llamó Kanako. – Deberíamos subir nosotras también. – Dijo con segundas intenciones.

\- Eso, subid. – Apoyó Alex. – Estará bien. – Las chicas se alejaron.

Keiji se encontraba con Amelia. Apenas habían hecho más que comentarios sueltos sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Toda la situación le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, y Amelia parecía tan descolocada como él. Las dos japonesas y Sheila se acercaron a ellos.

\- Amelia, ¿vamos? – Preguntó Kanako dudosa, mirando a Keiji y luego a la mujer.

\- Ah… eh… - Se mordió el labio apartando la vista. – Sí, ya voy.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Keiji la miró interrogante.

\- Sí. Bueno, no. En realidad es una tontería. – Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. – Había pensado que podía pedirle a Joseph ver a Sauron antes de acostarme. Ya sabes, es la costumbre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero después de todo esto… – Suspiró. – Es un poco egoísta, creo.

\- Espera, voy a decírselo.

Antes de esperar su réplica, se dirigió a Joseph. Estaba con Shokichi después de acompañar a Michelle hasta las escaleras, pero su tema de conversación no parecía tener nada que ver con lo que acababa de suceder. Le expuso brevemente la petición de Amelia, a la cual no puso pegas, y tras una mirada de advertencia a Shokichi para que no le dijese nada, volvió con Amelia. Joseph y Shokichi se quedaron mirando al boxeador que, tras ofrecerse a acompañar a la mujer, desapareció con ella, ajena tanto a su cara sonrojada como a las risitas de sus amigas que desaparecieron casi corriendo, muy probablemente deseosas de comentarlo entre ellas. Joseph suspiró con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Qué fácil lo tienen algunos y qué poco se dan cuenta, ¿verdad?

\- Vais a matarme entre todos. – Bromeó Shokichi.

\- Créeme, no es mi intención.

Se separó del hombretón al ver a Akari levantarse por fin con Marcos y Alex casi custodiándole. Caminó hacia él. Al darse cuenta, el muchacho le miró con derrotismo. Ni siquiera con enfado, o rencor. Sólo encontró la tristeza de un destino aceptado. Pobre iluso. Conociendo a Michelle, casi era capaz de entender por qué le prefería a él. Alex tenía el ceño fruncido, y Marcos parecía encontrarse entre dos bandas.

\- Akari. Quería…

\- Solo una pregunta. – Le interrumpió mirándole a los ojos. – ¿La quieres de verdad?

\- Más que a mi vida. – Respondió asintiendo. – Pero soy realista. No ha dicho que sí aún. Simplemente necesitaba que supiese que voy completamente en serio, cosa que hasta hoy no había sido capaz de demostrar. – Akari arrugó el gesto apartando la vista. – Conoces a Michelle. No va a decidir nada si se siente obligada a ello. – El chaval levantó la cara frunciendo el ceño intrigado. Alargó la mano hacia él. – ¿Sin rencores? – El japonés miró su mano un momento dudando. Suspiró y se la estrechó.

\- Sin rencores.

\- Perfecto. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Al menos así podré dormir más tranquilo.

Mientras volvían a la habitación con un ambiente más distendido, Keiji se encaminaba con Amelia a cobertizo donde guardaban a los animales. El enorme jardín tenía pequeñas farolas distribuidas por todo él, de forma que, aunque era de noche, el lugar permanecía con una luz suave. Amelia se frotó los brazos con un escalofrío.

\- No hacía falta que me acompañases, Keiji. – Dijo Amelia. – Que hace bastante frío ya.

\- No es molestia. – Respondió él con una sonrisa. – Además así me despejo un poco. Todo esto de Joseph… - Suspiró. – No me lo esperaba para nada.

\- Yo tampoco… - De pronto estornudó un par de veces seguidas y Keiji sonrió. Amelia le miró extrañada.

\- ¿Sabes? En Japón se dice que cuando una persona estornuda como te ha pasado a ti es que están hablando de ella. – Comentó divertido.

\- A-ah, ¿sí…? – Comentó nerviosa.

\- ¡Ey, chicos! – Un muchacho se acercó a ellos. – ¿Os puedo ayudar? – Al llegar a su altura les lanzó una mirada significativa a uno y otro con una sonrisa y Amelia se acercó a Keiji, posando la mano en su antebrazo.

\- Ah, pues sí. – Empezó Keiji. – Buscamos a Sauron. Un perro negro más o menos de esta altura – Explicó marcándolo con la mano. – que han traído hoy…

\- Claro, ¡el eurasier! – Respondió interrumpiéndole entusiasmado. – Un perro muy tranquilo. Y ese pelo está muy cuidado. ¿Es tuyo?

\- No. Es suyo. – Respondió mirando a Amelia. – Nos apetecía verle un rato.

\- Entiendo… - Volvió a mirarles a ambos como dudando de sus palabras. – Estaba jugando por ahí con el resto de perros, si le llamas vendrá, seguramente.

\- Bien. Ah. – Keiji se acoró de algo. – ¿Y qué tal Max, el otro perro? Se parece a… - Miró a Amelia buscando apoyo. No se le daban bien las razas de perro.

\- A un golden retriever.

\- Ah, sí. – Asintió. – Un poco revoltoso, pero creo que se ha adaptado bien. – Puso los brazos en jarras. – Bueno, si necesitáis algo más, estaré en la cocina. – Volvió a sonreír enarcando una ceja. – Ya guardaré luego a la camada. Os dejo a solas. – Guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Se miraron los dos en medio de un ambiente incómodo. Keiji tragó saliva, preguntándose a qué venía esa insinuación por parte de una persona que ni siquiera les conocía. Amelia tenía la cara apartada. Seguía decaída, así que posó una mano en el hombro, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que llamase a su perro. Se adelantó unos pasos, llevándose un par de dedos a la boca y emitiendo un potente silbido, además de llamarle a viva voz.

Casi al instante, Sauron apareció corriendo al encuentro de la mujer, saltando a su alrededor con alegría. Amelia le empezó a hablar al tiempo que le rascaba y hacía carantoñas. Keiji se mantuvo a cierta distancia, observándoles son una sonrisa, sin querer interrumpir el reencuentro. Disfrutaba viendo Amelia tan contenta con su perro. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella. Vio cómo se agachaba para abrazar su preciada mascota, hasta que vio cómo se agitaban sus hombros. Acortó la distancia agachándose a su lado, oyendo pequeños sollozos ahogados.

\- Ey, Amelia. – Llamó con voz suave al tiempo que ponía una mano en su espalda. Notó cómo daba un respingo.

\- L-lo siento. – Se disculpó limpiándose una lágrima con la mano. – C-con tanta tensión yo… yo…

\- Tranquila. – La acarició la espalda. – Es normal. – La agarró del brazo son suavidad. – Ven, levántate. Vamos a sentarnos.

La ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado y buscó a su alrededor alguno de los bancos que recordaba haber visto esa tarde, pero notó a Amelia agarrándole de la camiseta. Cuando se giró hacia ella, la mujer le soltó y apoyó la frente en su hombro, con un entrecortado suspiro. Keiji notó la boca seca.

\- ¿Sabes? C-cuando me caí al agua. – Hipó. – Pasé mucho miedo. – Se estremeció. – Tú me sacaste de ahí y ni siquiera te lo he agradecido aún. Soy torpe hasta para dar las gracias.

\- No digas esas cosas. – La abrazó contra sí sin dudarlo. No soportaba verle triste, le dolía el pecho, y él mismo se estaba angustiando. – Te dije que no iba a dejar que te hundieses. Que estaría contigo, ¿verdad? – Le acarició la cabeza, notando cómo asentía, y le rodeaba con los brazos. – No tienes que darme las gracias.

\- Pero…

\- Mira. – Se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a la cara. La sonrió con ternura, limpiándole con el pulgar una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. – Si insistes en darme las gracias, sé feliz. Y con eso me vale. – Amelia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apartando la vista al tiempo que asentía. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Amelia asintió de nuevo, mirándole y se separó de él. Incluso con la tenue luz le parecía que tenía las mejillas arreboladas, pero Sauron reclamó su atención con un gimoteo y se agachó rascándole con una gran sonrisa. Un momento después, el perro pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y se puso a dos patas encima de él, lo que provocó que Amelia se riese.

Después de jugar un poco más con el perro, cuando empezaban a quedarse helados, decidieron volver al interior de la casa mientras Amelia le contaba una anécdota de su perro. Tras subir las escaleras, se pararon uno frente al otro.

\- Bueno, Amelia, que descanses.

\- Igualmente. – Apartó la vista bailoteando sobre la punta de los pies. – Gracias por acompañarme.

\- Ni lo menciones. – Sonrió. – Simplemente acuérdate de lo que te dije. – Amelia sonrió con las mejillas encendidas, asintiendo. – Si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde voy a estar.

\- Lo… lo mismo digo.

\- Hasta mañana entonces.

\- Hasta mañana, Keiji.

Se quedó mirando un instante a Amelia antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y encaminarse al cuarto que le habían asignado con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba feliz. Había conseguido que Amelia se riese, y que se riese de verdad. Eso le había hecho sentir muy bien. Realmente sentía que la relación con Amelia era diferente la que tenía con otras personas de su entorno. Y le gustaba. Por ello, perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se había preparado para lo que le esperaba en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

\- ¡Mirad quién ha vuelto! – Exclamó Joseph con una sonrisa. – ¡El triunfador de la noche!

\- ¿Eh? – El boxeador notó todas las miradas sobre él – ¿Qué?

\- ¡Keiji, amigo mío! – Shokichi apareció de pronto frente a él dándole un abrazo que casi le dejó sin aire. – ¡Hacéis tan buena pareja!

\- Sho… - Tosió. – Shokichi, me ahogas. – Dijo sin resuello, y el hombre le soltó. – ¿De qué me hablas?

\- Keiji, Keiji, Keiji… – Marcos pegó un salto desde la litera en la que estaba sentado acercándose a él con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Te vas con Amelia a solas de noche y todavía preguntas de qué hablamos? – Le dio un par de codazos insinuantes. – No te hagas el inocente ahora.

\- S-solo hemos ido a ver a Sauron. – Respondió nervioso notando calor en las mejillas.

\- ¿Y? – Insistió Marcos. Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Keiji resopló. - ¿Y qué más?

\- Nada más. – Respondió como si fuese evidente.

\- ¿Qué tal estaba Amelia-chan? – Preguntó Shokichi con voz comprensiva.

\- Bueno… - Se rascó el hombro, súbitamente nervioso. – Un poco decaída al principio… Ahora mejor. – Una inevitable sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

\- Seguro que la consolaste. – Dijo Joseph, más que preguntó.

\- S-sí, claro. – Se puso rojo. – Claro que sí. No iba a dejarla así. – Miró a sus amigos, que le miraban insinuantes con sonrisas en sus labios, como si supieran algo que él no. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eres hasta adorable. – Comentó Alex, de pie apoyado en las escaleras de su litera. Akari le miraba tumbado desde la superior. – No insistas, Marcos, lo dice de verdad.

\- Jo. – Marcos puso pucheros y volvió a donde estaba. – Pues vaya.

Keiji le dedicó una mirada realmente confundida, y al oír risas de algunos de ellos decidió ignorarles y encaminarse al vestidor para ponerse su pijama. Ahora que ya estaban todos, Joseph salió del cuarto para comprobar que todo estaba bien y hablar con sus mayordomos antes de acostarse. Alex aprovechó el momento para girarse a Akari. Estaba tumbado bocabajo con expresión ausente. Apoyó la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados al lado de Akari.

\- No has abierto la boca desde que llegamos. – Le dijo.

\- Para qué. – Contestó apático.

\- No sé, ¿para no parecer un cadáver? – Le respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Bah. – Giró la cabeza.

\- Venga Akari. – Le agarró el brazo sacudiéndole. – No seas así.

\- Es verdad. – Apoyó el Marcos, que había vuelto a subir a su cama. – Ella tampoco ha dicho que sí.

\- Joseph te dijo algo muy cierto. – Comentó Shokichi serio. – Y es que a Michelle no le gusta que la presionen. No va a tomar una decisión a la ligera.

\- ¿Por qué? – Eso captó la atención de Akari, que se incorporó mirándole. – ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué lo sabes?

\- Joseph lleva años así. – Explicó Keiji saliendo del vestidor. Había estado atento a la conversación – Es cierto que esta vez ha ido más lejos, pero ¿no crees que sigue insistiendo y ella rechazándole es por algo?

\- Ya, claro. – Dijo Akari enfurruñado, tumbándose de nuevo. – ¿Y entonces por qué no le ha dicho que no directamente? – Se hizo el silencio un instante.

\- Hubiera sido grosero… creo. – Razonó Iván. – Hubiera sido muy violento una negativa tajante con todos mirando.

Akari miró a Alex preguntándole sin palabras, y se encogió de hombros, aceptando esa explicación, pero suspiró sin estar convencido apoyando la frente contra la almohada. El mexicano le dio por imposible y decidió centrar su atención en el resto, en vista de que su amigo no estaba colaborador. La cara que puso Keiji cuando vio que le tocaba dormir debajo de Marcos fue para enmarcar. Cuando volvió Joseph, todos estaban sentados sobre la cama que les correspondía, excepto Alex, que seguía cerca de la litera de Marcos y Keiji y Shokichi, que desde que había visto que Iván y él llevaban el mismo pijama (con los pantalones y las mangas azules con copos de nieve en blanco y el dibujo de un reno en la camiseta) se había pegado a él después de las risas iniciales al verle.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Marcos dando pequeños botes en su cama. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Dormir. – Shokichi bostezó sonoramente estirándose. – Ya bastante hecho polvo voy a estar mañana como para… – Bostezó de nuevo. – … ay… como para acostarme más tarde.

\- Pero los demás no vais a dormir, ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperanzado.

\- Venga, Marcos, no des guerra. – Dijo Alex. – Acuéstate.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Yo no tengo sueño! – Protestó el rubio.

\- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. – Keiji se metió en su cama. – Ya es tarde, Marcos.

\- Vengaaa… ¡No seáis tan sosos! – Puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado a su última esperanza. – Joseeeph…

\- Necesito muy pocas horas de sueño para descansar, pero mañana tengo que levantarme bastante antes que vosotros para asegurarme de que todo está listo antes de marchar. – Se encogió de hombros al ver la decepción del muchacho. – Lo siento.

\- Por cierto. – Marcos se tumbó en su cama dejando caer la cabeza y el tronco para mirar a Keiji. – ¿Viste a Max cuando saliste? ¿Está bien?

\- No, no le vi. Pero un chico me dijo que estaba bien, aunque es un poco revoltoso. – Marcos frunció el ceño. – Y ten cuidado que te vas a caer.

\- Te he dicho que tienes que educarle mejor. – Acusó Alex.

\- ¡Le educo bien!

\- No lo suficiente.

\- Chicos, chicos. – Calmó Joseph. – Marcos, recuérdame que te enseñe trucos para enseñarle a que obedezca, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y puedes educarle a él también? – Chinchó el moreno, provocando protestas en Marcos, que se revolvió en la litera de arriba.

\- Quiero dormiiiiir… - Dijo Shokichi con voz somnolienta.

No había pasado ni un minuto completo cuando oyeron los ronquidos de Shokichi. Marcos decidió jugar con el móvil sin sonido hasta que le entrase el sueño, aunque estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba y la luz del dispositivo le molestaba, así que lo metió debajo de la almohada y se tumbó esperando dormirse. Al rato oyeron el sonido del móvil de Alex. Poco después, volvió a sonar. Y otra vez. Y otra. Empezó a oírse resoplidos por la habitación. Marcos se asomó a la cama.

\- ¡Alex! – Cuchicheó en voz baja. – ¿Qué haces, tío?

\- Hablo con Yaeko. – Respondió en el mismo tono.

\- ¡Pero si os acabáis de ver! – Keiji chistó desde abajo para que bajase el tono.

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? – Replicó Alex. Volvió a sonar el móvil y Marcos pudo ver el brillo del mismo desde donde estaba.

\- Quítale el sonido, al menos. – Pidió Keiji también susurrando en voz baja.

\- Pero igual me duermo y si me habla no me entero para contestar.

\- Pues duérmete como todos. – Masculló Marcos. – Pero deja de molestar.

Tras un resoplido, Alex quitó el sonido a su móvil, aunque había dejado el modo vibración y aún podían oírlo los que más cerca estaban si prestaban atención. Como por ejemplo, Akari, que daba vueltas en la cama sin encontrarse cómodo en ninguna postura. Alex era un tío afortunado. Tenía novia, la quería muchísimo y ella le correspondía en el mismo grado. Keiji y Amelia también parecían estar avanzando, lentos, pero constantes, e incluso Marcos con todos los problemas que tenía con Kanako le parecía que estaba en mucha mejor posición que él. ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Estaba enamorado de una mujer fuera de su alcance aunque cada día fuese más cercana con él, y tenía que ser su profesora, nada más y nada menos. Si no fuese así, si fuese una persona cualquiera, quién sabe si no podría… prefería no pensar en ello. Por si eso fuera poco, una de las personas más poderosas del mundo a nivel intelectual, social y económico le había pedido matrimonio, alguien con quien, si bien ahora estaba en mejores términos, había llegado a pegarse. Era consciente de que Michelle no le había dicho que sí, pero, pensándolo fríamente, ¿había diferencia para él? Su paso por California era temporal, en Mayo volvería a Japón y muy probablemente perdería el contacto con casi todo el mundo, ella incluida. No podía darle vueltas a algo que, aunque se produjese, ni siquiera llegaría a ver.

Y pese a todo… no podía olvidarlo. Joseph a sus pies, con ese anillo que seguramente costase una maldita fortuna que para el multimillonario hombre no habría sido más que una menudencia. La cara de Michelle sintiéndose observada. Lo había pasado mal, lo había notado, se había angustiado, y se la había acabado llevando Shokichi después de soltar un improperio. Se preguntó cómo estaría ahora. Seguro que estaba hablándolo con las chicas. Lo único que esperaba es que no la estuviesen agobiando mucho. Un pensamiento fugaz le heló la sangre. ¿Y si intentaban convencerla para que aceptase? Michelle tenía las ideas muy claras, pero quizá estaba dudando y tendría en cuenta la opinión de sus amigas. Mierda. Ahora sí que no podía dormir. Notó un toque por debajo

\- Ey, Akari. – Susurró Alex. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- No paras quieto, tío. – Dijo Marcos.

\- Perdón.

Suspiró intentando quedarse quieto. Se estaba agobiando muchísimo. Shokichi seguía roncando, y podía escuchar un par de acompasadas respiraciones más. Tras darle un par de vueltas extra, tomó una decisión. Bajó de la litera ignorando a Alex que le preguntó dónde iba. Avanzando con cuidado en la oscuridad del cuarto, dio con la otra litera, rodeándola hasta dar con escaleras. Subió los dos primeros escalones, oyendo resoplar a Keiji, y se inclinó sobre Marcos, acercándose a donde, intuyó, estaba su cabeza.

\- Marcos. – Susurró suavemente. – Marcos. – Insistió, palpando hasta dar con su brazo y agitándolo levemente. El chaval dio un respingo.

\- Coño, Akari. – Protestó en un susurro también. - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ven. – Pidió.

\- ¿Eh? – Suspiró frotándose los ojos. – ¿Qué dices?

\- Ven conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde? – Bostezó.

\- Me he dejado el móvil en el comedor. – Mintió.

\- ¿En el comedor? ¿Y por qué no vas solo?

\- Dijiste que no tenías sueño.

\- Pero ya he cogido posición. – Rezongó.

-¿Eres un perro o qué? Ven conmigo. – Rogó. – Por favor. – El rubio se tomó un momento antes de responder.

\- Está bien. – Suspiró. Algo en su voz le hizo pensar que había más de lo que le decía. – Iré. Déjame bajar.

Iluminándose con el móvil del mexicano y lo más en silencio que pudieron, se encaminaron a la puerta. Marcos caminaba delante, y Akari detrás, casi a ciegas, cuando de repente se oyó un pequeño golpe, seguido de un pequeño grito de dolor.

\- JODER – Farfulló Akari, en voz más alta de la recomendada, apoyándose en Marcos a la pata coja. Se había golpeado el dedo meñique con la pata de una cama.

\- ¡Chsss! – Marcos le miró con incredulidad. - ¡Que nos van a oír! – Susurró.

\- Me he dado con la cama. – Explicó Akari siseando de dolor. – En el meñique. – Marcos le chistó de nuevo.

\- Vamos, inútil.

Akari siguió a Marcos, esta vez poniéndole una mano en la espalda para no despistarse. Al llegar a la puerta, el mexicano la abrió con suavidad, sin hacer ni un ruido, y, una vez fuera, cerró de la misma forma. Un momento después, dentro de la habitación Joseph se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando una carcajada que secundó Alex.

\- Ptss… ¡Ptssss! ¿Estáis dormidos?

\- Si sigues hablando no, Shokichi-san. – Respondió el boxeador.

\- Sabéis que Akari tiene el móvil encima de la cama, ¿verdad? – Comentó Joseph distraídamente. Todos a coro respondieron un "sí".

\- Sí. – Alex se rió. – Las excusas no son lo suyo.

\- ¿Y a dónde han ido? – Preguntó Iván inocentemente.

\- ¡Oh! No sé, ¿tú qué crees? – Le respondió el moreno con tono sarcástico. – ¿Qué puede tener Joseph bajo este techo que les importe lo suficiente como para salir a escondidas de la habitación? ¡No se me ocurre!

\- Ouch, eso ha dolido. – Replicó el aludido. – ¿Creo? – Se rió. – Van a espiar a las chicas. Y Alex, deja de mandar mensajes, que Yaeko tiene que dormir

\- Van a hacerlo otra vez. – Comentó Shokichi.

\- Pero se enfadarán. – Dijo Iván muy serio. – Kanakín se enfadó mucho cuando las espiaron en el centro comercial.

\- No espabilan. – Keiji suspiró. – ¿Por qué no les habéis detenido?

\- Paso. – Dijo Alex tajantemente. – Hoy no hago de niñera. Además, es más divertido cuando les pillan.

\- Yo me he dado cuenta de que se iban cuando Akari ha gritado. – Dijo Shokichi.

\- Bueno, si les descubren, fijo que nos enteraremos. – Apoyó Joseph. – De todas formas, ¿por qué no les has parado tú, Keiji?

\- Estoy de buen humor, y no me apetecía enfadarme. – Comentó tranquilamente el aludido.

\- Con Amelia bien, ¿no? – Chinchó Alex.

Oyeron algo que sonó a una carcajada nasal y todos sonrieron, aunque el boxeador no pudiese verlo. Ahora, gracias a los dos "intrépidos" investigadores nocturnos, todos se habían acabado despertando, cada cual con sus propios pensamientos.

\- Por cierto, Joseph. – Comentó Shokichi en voz baja. – ¿Acaso no tenías PEOR momento para lo que has hecho hoy?

\- ¿Peor? – Preguntó el aludido sorprendido. – Precisamente lo he preparado todo buscando el mejor momento. Ha habido diversión, estómagos llenos y amigos presentes, los mejores testigos.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Joe. Testigos. – Shokichi suspiró. – Parece mentira que no la conozcas a estas alturas.

\- Y también sabes que si lo hiciese a solas no me tomaría en serio. – Se palpaba el pesar en su voz.

\- ¿Tenías que hacerlo delante de él? – Preguntó Keiji a su vez.

\- Me gusta ir de frente. – Replicó. – Además, le he pedido disculpas.

\- Eso no lo hace mejor, ¿lo sabías? – Esa vez fue Alex el que habló.

\- Tienes razón. – Joseph se rió. Y luego suspiró. – En fin. Ahora todo depende de ella.

Fuera de la habitación, Marcos y Akari se fueron hacia las escaleras. Marcos tenía cara de cansancio y el ceño fruncido. Bostezó. Al día siguiente iba a estar hecho polvo en clase, y se preguntó si Kanako estaría durmiendo ya. Akari parecía inquieto.

\- Venga, vamos rápido, que me estoy quedando helado. – Dijo Marcos con un escalofrío, pero al poner el pie en el primer escalón, el japonés le agarró.

\- Es mentira. – Confesó. – No me he dejado el móvil en el comedor. – Su amigo se giró con cara de incredulidad.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. – No pretenderás husmear por casa de Joseph AHORA, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Quiero… - Carraspeó. Marcos se cruzó de brazos golpeando el suelo con el pie, impaciente. – Quiero que vayamos a… ehh… - Bajó la voz hasta un tono confidente. – Escuchar a las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo? – Marcos se frotó la cara, creyendo que seguía dormido. – ¿Quieres ir a espiar a las chicas? – Akari asintió, instándole a bajar el tono. – ¿Otra vez? – Asintió de nuevo. Su amigo le puso la mano en la frente y se la apartó de un manotazo. – Vale, no parece fiebre, así que ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Akari?

\- Vamos, es un favor que te pido. – El rubio soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

\- ¿Estás loco? Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez. Puede que a ti Michelle solo te deje malherido, pero a mí me mataría.

\- Venga, Marcos. – Le agitó de un hombro. – Tengo que saber cómo está Michelle. – El muchacho resopló. – Además, tú mismo dijiste que cuando las mujeres se reúnen hablan de nosotros, ¿verdad? Pues esta vez te creo. – Akari se mordió el labio viéndole dudar. – ¿No quieres saber qué están diciendo?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Cuchicheó. – Pero si nos pillan, Kanako me va a matar. – Se ensombreció su rostro. – Y bastante la he cagado ya.

\- No nos pillarán. – Marcos le miró enarcando una ceja. – Y si nos pillan diré que fue cosa mía, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Y si no te creen?

\- ¿Por qué no iban a creerme? – El rubio se abrió de brazos con los ojos muy abiertos. – Ya… qué bobadas pregunto… Me creerán. – Dijo convencido. – Pero no nos van a pillar.

\- Diré que me obligaste. – Amenazó con un dedo.

\- De acuerdo. Asumo la responsabilidad.

\- ¿Y si están dormidas?

\- ¿Estás dormido tú?

A Marcos le pareció un razonamiento suficientemente bueno, así que se encogió de hombros y rodearon las escaleras sin hacer ruido en dirección al cuarto de las chicas. Cuando Joseph les enseñó la casa no llegó con ellos hasta allí alegando que "así las chicas tendrían más intimidad", por lo que se sentían como unos delincuentes adentrándose en un terreno prohibido. Frente a ellos encontraron unas puertas acristaladas que daban a una terraza, y un par de puertas dobles a izquierda y derecha. Se quedaron mirando indecisos. Ni siquiera se veía luz por debajo de la puerta

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – Susurró Akari con ansiedad. – ¿Estarán dormidas?

Marcos indicó con gestos que guardase silencio con el ceño fruncido y miró a ambas puertas concentrándose. Entonces, oyeron indudablemente la voz de Michelle.

\- ESO ES UN INVENTO DEL PATRIARCADO.

Se miraron entre ellos con cara de susto y se acercaron hacia la puerta desde la que había salido la voz. Se pusieron uno pegado al otro. Intuían que estaban conversando dentro, pero el sonido llegaba demasiado amortiguado para oír nada. Marcos examinó la puerta, y tanteó con la palma con suavidad. Tras notar que se mantenía firme, tocó en el hombro a Akari y pegó el oído a la puerta, imitándole el japonés. Yaeko comentaba que alguien era un bruto y oyeron algo que sonaba a romper el himen, sangre. Debió decir algo más que no alcanzaron a oír, pero se oyeron un par de voces nombrando acusatoriamente a la mujer, pero ella se envalentonó y la siguiente frase la dijo en un tono suficientemente firme para entenderla con claridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad o no es verdad? Para vuestra información, en mi primera vez el daño se lo hice yo a él.

Marcos miró a Akari con los ojos muy abiertos. Su amigo tenía el rostro desencajado, y le dio un par de palmadas reconfortantes en el hombro. Oyó a Kanako preguntar si estaban follando o luchando, y se mordió el labio. Le excitaba oír hablar de sexo, pero solo les llegaban trozos sueltos de la conversación. Entonces cogió a Akari del hombro, llevándose un dedo a los labios. Después de ver que su amigo había entendido el mensaje, llevó la mano al manillar de la puerta. Akari negó violentamente con la cabeza queriendo detenerle, pero le apartó la mano, dándole a entender que lo tenía todo bajo control. La casa de Joseph era perfecta, al igual que él, así que estaba convencido de que podría abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, y sin que chirriasen las bisagras. Akari se llevó una mano a la boca, esperando tener que echar a correr en cualquier momento, pero, contra todo pronóstico, el rubio consiguió abrir la puerta con suavidad, sujetándola para dejar una pequeña rendija.

\- … Señor tres minutos. – Oyeron a Yaeko entre risas.

En ese momento, y tras la insistencia del resto, Kanako contó que había estado con un tío que la dejaba muy insatisfecha, de ahí su nombre.

\- ¡Que no lo pido que dure media hora! – Protestó la japonesa. – ¡Pero que tiene dedos! Y uno dedos bien usados pueden… - Bajó el tono, y no la oyeron, pero Michelle completó la frase por ella.

\- Dilo claramente, que una polla.

Michelle además añadió que además de dedos, también había lengua, y ella, con experiencia con mujeres, podía corroborarlo. Marcos miró a Akari con los ojos desorbitados. Él ya le había oído comentarios al respecto, con lo cual no le resultaba tan extraño, pero no por ello dejaba de resultarle muy excitante. Más aún cuando la conversación de las chicas derivó a todo tipo de experiencias, tanto buenas como malas. Marcos permanecía atento, pero Akari no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería Michelle montándoselo con otra mujer, hasta que el tema derivó a Joseph, la pedida y cómo había sido su relación con él hasta la fecha presente.

La cara de Akari se fue iluminando poco a poco al oír que Michelle no quería ser una princesa de cuento, ni un trofeo que conseguir, y que, por muy bien que se portase con su entorno, seguía siendo un hortera ostentoso. Era lo que pensaba él, pero oírlo de boca de ella era mucho más satisfactorio.

\- Un caballero es el que te toca y te folla hasta dejarse satisfecha. – Continuó. – El de las flores y las cenas es un salido con paciencia

Marcos y Akari ahogaron una carcajada mirándose con cierto estupor, pero contagiados de las risas que llegaban de dentro de la habitación.

\- Ya sabes, tío. – Susurró Marcos con una sonrisa. – Nada de flores.

Akari le apretó el brazo con cierto reproche, Michelle había seguido hablando cuando dejaron de reír.

\- Yo no quiero a alguien perfecto. – Decía. – Yo sólo quiero un idiota que me haga reír.

Marcos miró a Akari con ternura. Su amigo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y podía verle los ojos brillantes con la escasa luz que salía del cuarto. Ya había oído lo que le interesaba, así que era el momento de retirarse dignamente con una misión perfecta. Además las chicas habían cambiado de tema echándole en cara a Yaeko estar enganchada al móvil hablando con Alex. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el pasillo y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

\- Eh, ¿qué haces? – Protestó Akari en voz baja.

\- Ya has oído lo que querías. – Dijo Marcos. – Vamos, que al final nos pillan.

\- Solo un poco más. – Pidió.

\- No, vamon…

Se cortó en el momento que Akari llevó la mano al manillar volviendo a abrir la puerta. El rubio le miró con pánico, no había sido tan delicado como él y pudo oír un pequeño chasquido del picaporte. Lo que escuchó le hizo dejar de discutir.

\- … te la triplica. – Era Kanako.

\- Bueno… quizás es porque me interesen los hombres maduros y no los críos… – Le contestó Sheila.

\- Oooohhhh te acaban de dar un golpe bajo Kana-chan. – Comentó Yaeko con retintín.

Marcos se quedó congelado en el sitio. Críos. Eso era lo que le llamaba Kanako, que en ese momento acusaba a su amiga de ser menor que Alex. Yaeko se hizo la ofendida pero contraatacó diciendo algo sobre "el gusto de Kanako por los rubios". Notó la ansiedad creciendo, pero la intervención de Sheila desvió el tema a Iván. Maldito ruso, siempre acababa apareciendo. Se enteró de las flores que había estado repartiendo en Nochevieja y como todas se deshacían en halagos hacia él. Ni siquiera Kanako parecía molesta por lo que les había hecho. ¿Es que lo prefería así? Notó la mirada de Akari sobre él. Las chicas empezaron a teorizar sobre ser rubio y tonto, incluyendo a Joseph. Según ellas, solo se salvaba Adolf. Soltó una carcajada nasal. Para ser como Adolf preferiría ser moreno. El japonés le puso la mano en el hombro. Empezaban a temblarle las manos. Volvieron a picar a Kanako, nombrándola como "experta en rubios jovencitos". Quería que la dejasen tranquila, no quería que la presionasen. No quería oír lo que podría decir si la forzaban.

\- ¡No me interesa! – Gritó entonces. – Es un crío. Y no congeniamos.

Ahí estaba. Eso era lo que pensaba en realidad. No necesitaba oír más. Le replicaron algo, pero no puso atención. Se dio media vuelta para irse y Akari le agarró del brazo, cerrando la puerta. Su amigo le miró preocupado.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Le cuestionó en un susurro apremiante. – Espera un poco, seguro que…

\- No. – Le dijo tajante. Agitó la cabeza. Su cabeza era un torbellino. – Es lo que hay. No más, por favor.

Akari le soltó y volvió a su cuarto a grandes zancadas. Sentía el pecho oprimido. Ya está, eso era todo. Kanako era inalcanzable. No quería nada con él, eso les había dicho a sus amigas, a ellas no las iba a mentir. Por eso le había pedido que le soltase en la piscina, había hecho que se sintiese incómoda. Y todas pensaban que entraba dentro del grupo de "críos rubios y tontos", solo que al parecer el único adorable de esa categoría era Iván. Maldito ruso. Maldito sea. ¿Qué tenía Iván que él no? Se paró en la puerta de la habitación apretando el labio notando escozor en los ojos. Mañana volvería a su casa y le perdería de vista. Y a ella. A ella también. Así no volvería a molestarla.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación, sin siquiera mirar al resto. Notaba la respiración agitada, pero esperaba que los ronquidos de Shokichi le ayudasen a disimular. Cuando puso un pie en la escalerilla de su litera, oyó un susurro de Keiji.

\- ¿Y Akari? – Preguntó somnoliento.

\- Yo que sé. – Respondió seco.

\- ¿Marcos? – Keiji se incorporó un poco. – ¿Estás bien? –

\- … no.

Subió a la litera antes de darle tiempo a responder. El boxeador se quedó en su cama pensativo sin saber qué podía haber ocurrido, pero Marcos no tenía intenciones de hablar, claramente. Miró a su lado pensando si despertar a Alex y se lo encontró levantándose de la cama y apoyándose en la litera superior para hablar con Marcos.

\- Tú no espabilas, ¿eh? – Susurró el moreno. Su amigo hizo intención de darse la vuelta, pero Alex se lo impidió. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Nada.

\- ¿No quieres hablar? – Le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

\- Mmmdéjame. – Rezongó cubriéndose la cara con la sábana.

Alex suspiró. Akari no había vuelto, y aunque imaginaba por dónde podían ir los tiros, no se imaginaba qué había podido pasar, así que en vez de volver a su cama, rodeó la litera del boxeador y su compatriota, y subió las escaleras.

\- Hazme hueco. – Pidió.

\- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó el rubio girando la cabeza, pero aun así se colocó en una orilla.

\- No me apetece dormir solo. – Contestó con cariño acomodándose en la cama a su espalda. Marcos estaba muy tenso. Suspiró rascándole la cabeza. – Venga, duerme ya.

Si hubiesen estado despiertos cuando volvió Akari, hubieran visto el rostro de la felicidad.

La mañana transcurrió rápido. Cuando despertaron, Joseph ya se había levantado un buen rato antes para prepararles el desayuno. Al volver a la habitación al levantar al resto, algunos, como Shokichi, protestaron. Akari se levantó alegre y radiante. Nadie dijo nada al ver a Alex despertando en la cama de Marcos, que se empezó a vestir con cara de sueño y pocos amigos.

Tras acabar de recoger sus cosas, bajaron a la cocina, donde empezaban a llegar también las chicas. Al desayuno no le faltaba de nada. Akari y Michelle devoraban lo que tenían a su alcance como si no hubiese un mañana mientras charlaban con Shokichi. Marcos masticaba cereales con desgana, con Alex al lado incitándole para que comiese más. Sheila intentaba darle conversación, junto con Eva, notando que algo no iba bien. Las dos japonesas y Amelia desayunaban junto a Iván y Keiji, que lanzaba miradas preocupadas al mexicano.

Michelle se había negado rotundamente a volver a montarse en la limusina, así que Joseph anunció que irían en dos grupos. Los que se dirigían a la universidad, Michelle, Akari, Keiji, Shokichi, Eva y él mismo, irían con él en el monovolumen. Alex, Marcos, Sheila, Amelia, Iván, Kanako y Yaeko irían en la furgoneta que usaba para transportar sus perros, así podrían dejar a Max y Sauron en su sitio y llevar al resto a casa, al instituto o al trabajo, según correspondiese.

Al anunciar que los transportes ya estaban listos, Marcos se levantó casi corriendo de vuelta a la habitación. Solo quería volver a casa y poder relajarse un poco con su mascota, su guitarra y sus cosas. Kanako salió tras él y le pilló al pie de las escaleras.

\- Espera, ¿qué te pasa? – Le miraba preocupada, pero en su cabeza resonaba lo que había oído la noche anterior. Suspiró antes de contestar.

\- No he dormido bien. – Contestó con voz ronca, apartando la cara. – Nada más.

Subió las escaleras sin mirarla. No soportaba esa mirada de conmiseración. Una vez en la habitación se sentó en una de las camas, hundió la cara en las manos. Solo quería irse ya. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y se levantó de la cama, intentando aparentar normalidad creyendo que llegaba el resto, pero solo entró Akari.

\- ¡Ey, Marcos! – Saludó alegremente. – Alegra esa cara.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti? – Escupió con acritud.

\- No tendrías que haberte ido ayer, tío. – Le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros, del que intentó librarse sin éxito.

\- Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

\- Marcos, le gustas a Kanako. – Le dijo con una sonrisa y el rubio dejó de forcejear. – Es verdad, lo oí.

\- Ya, claro. – Respondió con amargura. – Soy un crío idiota con el que no congenia, pero, eh, noticia. – Dijo sarcástico. – Resulta que le gusto.

\- ¡Lo oí! – Insistió el japonés sacudiéndole. – Solo tiene miedo de intentar algo, ¡vamos! ¡Alégrate!

\- Mira, Akari. – Le dijo muy serio soltándose. – No sé lo que oíste, pero sé lo que hay. Ya viste lo que pasó en Nochevieja. O ayer. A veces ni me mira. – Apretó los labios. – Y que me digas que tiene miedo tampoco es algo que ayude.

Dejó a Akari sin palabras y oyeron las voces del resto un momento antes de entrar en la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación. Acabaron de recoger todo rápidamente y se reunieron todos juntos en la entrada, donde se distribuyeron en los coches, de vuelta a su rutina habitual. Marcos simuló ir dormido durante el viaje para evitar tener que hablar con el resto. No dejaba de plantearse qué pasaría de ahí en adelante. Aunque, bien pensado, incluso a los reyes se les acaban las fiestas.

32


	64. Ni todas las reinas visten de seda 01

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Como ya hemos ido anunciando desde hace unas semanas, repetimos fiesta, día y localización, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de las mujeres. Muchas de sus reacciones ya se ha podido ver desde el punto de vista de los chicos ¿pero qué ocurría realmente en sus cabezas? Además hay otra serie de momentos en los que ellos no han estado presentes o, que de estarlo, no se han incluido en el anterior capítulos y sobre los que nos centraremos en este.**

**Al igual que el otro, estará dividido en tres partes. Sabemos que algunas escenas puede que se os hagan repetitivas al estar en ambos capítulos, sobretodos ciertas conversaciones, pero hemos intentado que no sean momentos idénticos ^^. **

**Las chicas tienen mucho que aportar y además, si bien hemos sido testigos de la reacción de Michelle ante la propuesta de matrimonio de Joseph ¿qué pasó en ese momento por su cabeza? ¿Sabe ya la respuesta que le va a dar o duda al respecto? Es algo que iremos averiguando conforme avance este capítulo.**

**\- Título: ...Ni todas las reinas visten de seda****  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 16041  
\- Personajes: **** Todos menos Adolf (y su familia) y Sylvester.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

…**NI TODAS LAS REINAS VISTEN DE SEDA-01**

Le daba muy mala espina, muy mala espina, y ni siquiera sabía decir por qué. Michelle no podía quitarse del cuerpo la sensación de incomodidad que la llevaba acompañando todo el día. Tenía la impresión de que Joseph quería tenderle una emboscada, el para qué, era lo que no se le ocurría. Primero la repentina invitación a la nieve que acabó solventando haciendo que se convirtiese en un viaje en grupo. Ahora la inesperada celebración en su casa a cuento de una fiesta de otro país que nunca antes había mencionado. Era como si quisiera mantenerla en un sitio del cual no pudiese huir de él o evadirle, y además sentía que la observaba mucho, más incluso de lo habitual. De hecho en cuanto alzó la cabeza ahí estaba, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras explicaba otra de las maravillas de su inmensa mansión a los invitados.

Notó la presencia de Akari a su lado. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, si no más. Cruzaron las miradas un momento, ambos estaban tensos pero en cierto modo el saber que era un sentimiento compartido la ayudó a relajarse un poco. Esa mañana le había dicho que tenía una mala corazonada con todo esto. Cuando estaba con él sentía que podía ser ella misma a todos los niveles, y era incluso capaz de hablar de sus emociones, lo cual le resultaba muy difícil. Pero la hacía sentirse tan a gusto a su alrededor que las palabras simplemente salían de su boca sin planearlo. Poco después él mismo le había dicho que también estaba nervioso por la situación, habiéndole que añadir a ello el inicio de clases, los fans….no hacía falta que se lo jurase, volvía a tener la espalda tan tensa como cuando tuvo una contractura hacía ya más de un mes. Lo notaba abrumado, quería abrazarle para ayudarle a relajarse y de paso también hacerlo ella, pero no era el mejor momento para ello.

Conforme se acercaban a la que era su zona favorita de toda la casa, miró de refilón a Eva. Estaba cabizbaja y la mirada de sus ojos era triste. Puede que intentase sonreír, pero no engañaba a nadie. Michelle podía imaginarse perfectamente a qué se debía. Adolf siempre había sido algo distante con las personas que le rodeaban, pero en los dos días que habían transcurrido desde las vacaciones parecía que su carácter se había agriado aún más. Y pese a que había pasado más horas en la universidad que nunca, apenas sí había hablado con alguien. Quería poder decirle algo para animarla, pero no se le ocurría el qué. No quería simplemente darle vanas esperanzas ni un discurso vacío que no se creyese ni ella misma. Maldito bastardo. Por mucho que apreciase a Adolf no toleraría que le hiciese daño a Eva. Por lo menos esperaba que pasar una noche con sus amigos la ayudase a despejarse un poco.

Salieron al exterior y el primer perro en hacer aparición fue Max, al cual ya conocía, que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre las personas a las que tenía más cariño. Akari incluso se alejó un poco de ella tras dedicarle una sonrisa, para poder rascar al animal. Poco después, Michelle pudo ver como a Amelia se acercaba un precioso perro negro de cabello brillante que si bien iba a paso rápido, no corría desesperado como como Max. Por la forma en la cual saludó a Amelia y a Keiji en cuanto los vio no le cupo ninguna duda de que se trataba de Sauron, del cual su amiga les había hablado muchas veces. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad en el pecho. Había dejado a Influenza sola, y hasta el día siguiente por la noche no volvería a casa. Sabía que podía apañarse puesto que los gatos no necesitaban tanta atención como un perro, no obstante, tenía ganas de acariciarla y sobretodo, de dormir acurrucada a su lado. Sabía que la oferta de Joseph seguía en pie, pero prefería no retractarse de sus palabras frente a él. Le dio un pequeño tirón de la manga a Eva, pues estaba distraída, y se acercaron a Sauron, Keiji, y su legítima dueña.

\- ¿Puedo acariciarlo?- preguntó a Amelia, que estaba agachada junto a su perro rascándole detrás de las orejas. Michelle sonrió y le dio un leve codazo a Eva, señalando a Keiji con un gesto de la cabeza. La sonrisa con la cual el hombre estaba mirando a la dueña del perro, no le pasó desapercibida a ninguna de las dos.

\- Sí claro. Es muy tranquilo…- Amelia hizo una breve pausa- Normalmente…

\- Es muy buen perro, lo has educado muy bien- añadió Keiji a tiempo que pasaba una mano por el pelaje del animal, haciendo que las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojasen casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Ya veo- Michelle se agachó junto a Amelia, al lado del animal – Hola, Sauron ¿me dejas rascarte?- Tras dejar que la olisquease enterró los dedos en la melena negra del perro- ¿Sí? ¡Buen chico! ¡Ay!- se giró hacia Amelia, emocionada- ¡Es súper suave!- siguió deslizando sus manos entre el pelaje del animal. Pese a su pelo largo no tenía ni un sólo nudo. Le estaban dando ganas de frotar su mejilla contra el perro, tal y como hacía con su gata.

\- Le cepillo bastante a menudo- sonrió y le contagió la sonrisa a Michelle- A mí me relaja y a él le viene bien.

\- Se nota que lo cuidas mucho- Amelia asintió- ¡Eva ven! Mira que suave es.

Eva, que estaba de pie frente a sus amigas y al lado de Keiji, las miró indecisa. Le gustaban los animales en general, pero era cierto que los perros le imponían algo de respeto, sobre todo los grandes. Observó al perro con atención, y luego a Michelle, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Cogió aire y se acercó, supuso que no pasaría nada pero estaba algo asustada y le daba la impresión de que si el perro lo notaba reaccionaría mal. Instintivamente se agachó junto a Michelle ya que le ofrecía seguridad. En ese momento y antes siguiera de darle tiempo a acercarle la mano al pelaje, el perro se giró para mirarla y Eva se paralizó. Había hecho bien en situarse junto a Michelle, pues ésta en seguida notó que algo no iba bien y le apoyó una mano en la espalda, instándola a tranquilizarse. Sauron le golpeó suavemente la mano con el morro y le dio un lametón que la alemana no supo bien como tomarse. Una risilla de Amelia la hizo alzar la vista.

\- Te ha notado nerviosa y prefiere acerarse poco a poco.- le explicó. Las palabras y expresión calmada de Amelia la ayudaron a relajarse un poco- Si te dan miedo los perros puedo decirle que se aleje.

\- No, no es eso. Me dan un poco de respeto.

\- Sauron es muy tranquilo, mira, tócale- Michelle le agarró la mano con cuidado y se la ha acercó al pelo del animal. Era inesperadamente suave.

\- ¡Es súper suave!- exclamó con grata sorpresa atreviéndose a enterrar las dos manos en el pelaje de Sauron- Parece un peluche

\- ¿A que sí? Me dan ganas de dormir abrazada a él- Michelle miró al perro con los ojos brillantes y bajó la voz a un susurro- Quiero estrujarle.- Eva y Amelia se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa y la dueña del perro se carcajeó por lo bajo.

\- Puedes abrazarlo, seguro que se deja.

\- ¿De verdad?

Y según lo dijo, así lo hizo, rodeando el cuello del perro con los brazos y frotando su cara contra él. Sauron no puso ninguna pega y Eva, sintiéndose más segura ya que Michelle estaba en cierto modo sujetándolo, se atrevió a volver a acariciarlo. Realmente era muy suave y por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, al rascarle sentía que el peso que notaba en el pecho se desvanecía un poco.

El resto de sus amigos se acercaron a ellos, dejando a Marcos y Kanako, que parecían haber vuelto a buenos términos tras la fiesta de nochevieja, algo de intimidad. Akari se acercó a ellas un momento, sonriendo y agachándose junto a Michelle. Se animó él también a acercarle la cabeza al perro que la mujer seguía abrazando, la cual no lo soltó hasta que Max se acercó a olisquearle. Se levantaron todos del suelo y dejaron a los perros a su aire. Michelle, Eva y Amelia vigilaban que todo fuese bien mientras los chicos hablaban entre ellos y Yaeko acariciaba a Sauron, alabando también la suavidad de su pelaje. A la profesora le pareció escuchar el nombre de Amelia de boca de Shokichi conforme hablaba con Keiji, pero simplemente sonrió para sí y no le dijo nada a la aludida.

Joseph anunció entonces que debían conocer al resto de la manada, y debía reconocer que lo estaba esperando desde que habían puesto el pie en la mansión. Se unieron también a ellos Sheila e Iván, que habían permanecido un poco alejados hasta entonces, y la mejicana se situó junto a Eva, que aprovechó para agarrarse de su brazo. En cuanto los animales hicieron aparición las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Si había algo que a Michelle le gustaba de Joseph eso era sin duda sus animales, y el amor que él sentía por ellos. Eran los perros mejor entrenados que había visto nunca, y resultaba evidente que el hombre había conseguido convertirse en el macho alfa de la manada. Ella ya los conocía a todos, de hecho no era la primera vez que iba a casa de Joe, y además, más de una vez había llevado a alguno de ellos a la Universidad dado que gustaba de hacer uso del hospital veterinario que allí había si surgía algún problema. Los adoraba a todos. Al dogo que pese a su enorme porte era un perro tranquilo y pacífico, al collie que hacía las veces de guardián de la manada y parecía constantemente preocupado porque los otros perros estuviesen bien, al perro de aguas español que ponía orden cada vez que alguno de los otros animales se revolucionaba, a la pequeña bichón maltés que era sin duda la niña mimada de Joseph…pero de entre todos ellos, tenía dos favoritos. El inquieto akita inu que miraba con desconfianza a Max, y Antoinette, la preciosa Retriever que tenía clavados en ella sus ojos en completa expectación, a la espera de que Joseph diese la señal para ir a saludarla. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Akari, que parecía haberse quedado prendado con el perro japonés. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la reacción del chico al enterarse de que compartían el nombre además de la nacionalidad.

Estaba deseando poder acercarse a jugar con los perros, y por la forma en la cual Joseph la miraba sabía que estaba haciéndola esperar a propósito. Pero su orgullo le impedía pedirle que la dejase ir a tocarlos. No obstante, no le quedó más remedio que acabar cediendo en cuanto Joseph se dirigió directamente a ella.

\- Preciosa- la llamó con una sonrisa- No has dicho nada.

\- Venga, Joe- suspiró- No te hagas de rogar…por favor.

\- Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme- sintió en ese momento como si la atravesase con la mirada.

Por fortuna dio permiso a los perros para saludar, y en cuanto lo hizo, Antoinette fue corriendo hacia ella. La recibió ya agachada, y del impacto la mandó al suelo haciendo que se cayese de culo. Michelle aprovechó para quedarse sentada mientras la perra se tiraba de barriga frente a ella rogándole con la mirada que la rascase. Ni siquiera Joseph tenía muy claro el por qué, pero esa perra la adoraba y siendo sincera, ella misma tenía una gran predilección por el animal. De hecho hacía ya bastante tiempo que no la veía e incluso podría llegar a decir que la había echado de menos. Akari no tardó en agachare a su lado, apoyándole la mano en un hombro y alargando la otra para acariciar a Antoinette, que se dejó tocar sin poner pegas.

\- Parece que te tiene cariño.

\- Sí. Mira, tú también le has gustado- le dijo al ver cómo Antoinette le lamía la mano.

La perra giró sobre sí misma poniéndose en su posición normal, y aún tumbada en el suelo apoyó la cabeza en una de las piernas de Michelle, mirando hacia arriba con lástima para que siguiesen acariciándola. Akari y la mujer se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una risa suave para a continuación cumplir los deseos del animal, que movía la cola alegremente. Michelle llamó a Eva sin alzar mucho la voz, estaba de pie junto a ellos y parecía un poco abrumada. Sheila estaba con Iván jugando con el dogo, pero a ella le había impuesto demasiado respecto un perro tan grande y no se había atrevido a acercarse. En cuanto oyó su nombre se giró y se puso a su altura.

\- Mira, Antoinette es como Sauron, no tienes que preocuparte- la perra levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la recién llegada soltando un alegre ladrido y moviendo la cola aún con más intensidad. Eva dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás.

\- No pasa nada, Eva- la tranquilizó Akari- A mí tampoco me conoce y sólo me ha lamido ¡mira qué pringue!- extendió la mano hacia ella, enseñándole los dedos cubiertos de baba de perro y Eva se rio por lo bajo.

\- Vale, vale.- alargó su brazo hacia el animal, que no dudó en agachar la cabeza de nuevo esperando una caricia. En cuanto se atrevió a tocarla Antointette comenzó a mover la cola de nuevo con más fuerza- ¿Eso quiere decir que le gusta?

Prácticamente a su lado, Keiji y Amelia observaban a Sauron y el perro de aguas reconociéndose para acto seguido jugar entre ellos. Le encantaban los perros, de hecho por eso tenía a Sauron, y si bien en la casa de Joseph se había sentido algo abrumada y sobrepasada por la situación, en ese momento se sentía en su propia salsa. Sauron era bastante sociable, pero en su barrio no había muchos más perros con los que pudiese jugar. Pese a que se mostraba cauto hacia el resto de la manda, parecía que poco a poco iba congeniando más con ellos y estaba disfrutando en sobremanera al verle correr con los demás.

\- ¿Te gustan los perros de aguas?- escuchó la voz de Keiji preguntándole, y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! Es una raza que siempre me ha encantado- le explicó- Pero no me gusta comprar perros, prefiero adoptarlos. Tampoco es que me importen mucho las razas aunque haya algunas que me gusten más.

\- ¿A Sauron no lo compraste?- Amelia negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de su perro y su nuevo amigo.

\- Es de una protectora, lo adopté- se sintió a sí misma fruncir el ceño- Cuando me lo llevé a casa era muy miedoso, y tenía el pelo hecho un desastre. Sus anteriores dueños al parecer le dieron mala vida.

\- Tú le estás dando la mejor vida que podría tener.- empezó a sentir su cara arder a cuenta de las palabras de Keiji, y se llevó la mano a las mejillas, intentando que su sonrojo no fuese tan patente.

\- N-no exageres

\- No exagero- le dijo mirándola fijamente y apoyando levemente la mano en su brazo- Eres la persona más adecuada en la que puedo pensar para cuidar un perro. No hay más que ver lo feliz que está Sauron.

\- Gracias- le sonrió abiertamente, las palabras de Keiji no sólo la hacían feliz por ser precisamente él quien las pronunciaba, sino porque la henchía de orgullo pensar que alguien tenía esa opinión tan favorable de ella.

Parecía que Keiji iba a añadir algo más, pero pudieron oír un gruñido y todos se giraron hacia el origen, el akita inu de Joseph. Eva, Akari y Michelle, ayudada por él, se incorporaron del suelo y Antoinette se posicionó frente a esta última con actitud protectora. Max, la víctima del mal genio del otro perro, se mantenía encogido. Shokichi y Kanako intentaban tranquilizar a Marcos, que estaba casi tan nervioso como su perro y se había plantado frente a él no dejando que el otro se acercase. Por fortuna, Joseph no tardó en intervenir.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Akari, aquí!- Michelle pudo ver como la expresión de su alumno se transformaba desde la curiosidad hasta la rabia al escuchar el nombre del animal. La risotada de Marcos no ayudó a mejorar la situación y aunque Eva sujetó momentáneamente a Akari del brazo para intentar tranquilizarle, éste ni se percató.

\- ¡¿En serio?!.

Lo veía venir, sabía que no se tomaría nada bien la coincidencia con el nombre. Joseph intentó razonar con él, pero no parecía a estar dispuesto a escucharle. La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente y todos los presentes observaban la situación a la espera de ver qué pasaba. Incluso Alex, que estaba más alejado lanzándole la pelota al collie, se había quedado parado y miraba hacia su amigo con una expresión preocupada. Yaeko abrazó a Linda, que seguía en sus brazos, y Kanako agarró del brazo a Marcos, instándole a que dejase de reírse. Se adelantó un par de pasos en dirección de Akari y le apoyó la mano en la espalda.

\- Dice la verdad, yo ya conocía al perro. - le dijo con la voz lo más calmada posible, y le miró con un esbozo de sonrisa. Antoinette le golpeó suavemente la pierna con el morro buscando cariño y desvió momentáneamente la atención a la perra- Sí, sí, Antoinette…Ya sé que me quieres mucho.

\- ¿Ves?- se defendió Joseph. La única respuesta de Akari fue un gruñido y sin tan siquiera mirarles a ninguno de los dos se alejó en dirección a Alex, que le recibió rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y animándole a lanzarle la pelota al border collie.

\- Déjale- le excusó- Se le pasará- se pasó la mano por el pelo, casi se lo estaba diciendo más a ella misma que a Joseph- Sabe que dices la verdad.

\- Más bien sabe que tú no le mentirías.

Se sintió enrojecer. No se le había pasado por alto la manera en la cual Joseph había pronunciado ese "tú". Además la forma en la cual la estaba mirando, tan fijamente y como si fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos, la estaba incomodando bastante. En ese momento el Akari perruno volvió a gruñir a Max y Michelle aprovechó para batirse en retirada y alejarse unos pasos acompañada de Antoinette y Eva. Pudo sentir una mirada preocupada de Shokichi en su dirección, pero negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró a Alex y Yaeko hablando con Akari, esperaba que fuesen capaces de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Estará bien- la animó Eva, situándose a su lado- Ya sabes que es un poco sensible a todo lo que tenga que ver con Joseph.

\- Sí, lo sé- suspiró. Antoinette se subió a dos patas sobre ella, obligándola a sonreír- Te llevaría a mi casa si pudiera- dijo al animal, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos y rascándola con fuerza.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él?- interrumpió la voz de Keiji, que se había acercado a ellas seguido por Amelia.

\- No hace falta, sólo es un berrinche.

\- Vaya coincidencia- comentó Amelia.

\- Joseph tiene razón, siendo un perro japonés y de pelo rojizo…es nombre que ha escogido es bastante adecuado- añadió el boxeador, con aire pensativo.

\- Vamos a dejar de darle vueltas, no es más que una tontería- pidió Michelle centrando su atención de nuevo en los perros.

A ellos se unieron Sauron y el perro de aguas de Joseph. Antoinette, tras pedir permiso a Michelle para ir con ellos, se acercó a los otros dos perros y empezaron a jugar bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro. No mucho después se acercó a ellos Shokichi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rodeando los hombros tanto de Amelia como de Keiji con los brazos. Se le veía mucho más contento que el sábado ahora que parecía haber hecho las paces definitivamente con su mejor amigo. Tras un rato más jugando con los perros y en vista de que el tiempo corría y el frío en el jardín empezaba a hacerse molesto, decidieron que era hora de visitar el resto de la casa. Joseph volvió a llamar a los perros con un silbido, y Yaeko se desprendió de Linda haciendo un puchero y despidiéndose de ella con la mano. Michelle no prestó mucha atención a las demostraciones de Joseph mientras ordenaba a los perros volver a su sitio. No era la primera vez que lo veía, y además su atención estaba depositada en el chaval enfurruñado que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Escabulléndose del resto de sus amigos se acercó a él, y le dio un leve golpe con el hombro al situarse a su lado. Él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que se estaba acercando, pues se giró hacia ella con algo de sorpresa y su expresión se suavizó al mirarla.

\- ¿Ya se te ha pasado?

\- Más o menos- suspiró- Me sigue resultando raro.

\- Esta vez es simple coincidencia, de verdad- le agarró del brazo y le dio un suave apretón- Entiendo que no confíes en él- le dijo dirigiendo un gesto con la cabeza a Joseph- Pero confía en mí.

Ahí debió tocar su punto débil, porque su expresión cambió por completo y se apresuró en decirle que confiaba en ella plenamente. Michelle no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante su reacción. Pobre idiota. Pero aun así, le parecía enternecedor. Volvía a tener ganas de abrazarle, y era consciente de que cada vez le pasaba más a menudo. Quizás abrir la veda habiéndole dado ese primer abrazo en casa de Shokichi no había sido buena idea. Pero no lo había podido evitar. Akari probablemente no tenía idea de lo que había significado para ella ese retrato, esa actitud y esa madurez que había demostrado, que superaba con creces cualquier berrinche tonto como el que tenía en ese momento.

\- Vamos, anda. Que nos quedamos atrás-Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa, siguieron a los demás, caminando prácticamente hombro con hombro y entrando de nuevo en la mansión de los Newton.

Eva no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver si sus amigos estaban bien. Si bien su relación con Akari y Michelle ya era buena antes, el apoyo que le habían dado en nochevieja y los días posteriores había sido tal que no podía más que estarles agradecida. Tanto el día anterior como ese mismo la habían acompañado ambos a la hora de la comida, ayudándola a distraerse y haciéndola reír. Además le alegraba verles juntos. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para saber lo que Akari sentía por su profesora, y aunque para los que la conociesen menos quizás no era tan evidente, tras pasar tanto tiempo con ellos había descubierto que el sentimiento parecía ser recíproco. Suspiró y se colocó la melena por encima del hombro. Le gustaría poder ayudarles de alguna manera, pero lamentablemente no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Volvió a mirar al frente al sentir a Sheila colgándose de su brazo y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal con los perros? ¿Bien?- cómo no, Sheila conocía perfectamente el respeto que tenía hacia esos animales.

\- Bueno, bien- miró a su amiga con una sonrisa algo avergonzada- Me han dado algo de cosa pero bueno, Antoinette era muy simpática.

\- Tendrías que haber venido con el dogo, impresiona mucho pero era todo mimos.

\- Demasiado grande para mi gusto- sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda- ¿Y si se revuelve o algo y me muerde?

\- Miedica- se burló Sheila sacándole la lengua

\- Pues sí- reconoció, y ambas se echaron a reír. Sheila también había sido un gran apoyo para ella, y le gustaba pensar que ella misma también había sido capaz de apoyarla en sus malos momentos, pero no lo tenía nada claro.

\- A mí me da más miedo esta casa. Todo es muy grande, y muy….

\- Hortera- finalizó Eva por ella arrancándole una carcajada a su amiga- ¿Tendrá una de estas bibliotecas con una entrada oculta si mueves determinado libro?- Sheila la miró con los ojos brillantes, emocionada con la idea

\- Esta noche investigamos ¡por favor!- tiró un poco de su brazo- Y deja de preocuparte por Michelle y Akari, estarán bien.- la regañó cuando hizo otro amago para mirar hacia atrás.

Kanako clavó su mirada momentáneamente en Marcos, que caminaba frente a ella. Iba hablando con Alex de alguien, suponía de Akari en vista de los fragmentos sueltos que le llegaban. Miró también de refilón a Iván, que caminaba junto a Shokichi e iba algo cabizbajo. Desde nochevieja el chaval había hecho lo imposible para que le perdonase. Y lo había hecho…más o menos. Seguía teniendo cierta sensación de malestar para con él, y ya no le hablaba tanto de Marcos como antes, de hecho prácticamente no le había contado nada de lo ocurrido el día que fueron a la nieve. Él le preguntó qué tal con Marcos y ella respondió que bien, y ya está. Además lo notaba un poco distante hacia ella, como si no se atreviese a estar a su lado. El otro día había descubierto a Yaeko abrazándole mientras le decía que era un buen chico y que dejase de darle vueltas. No había dicho nada para no incomodarle en vista de la expresión compungida que él tenía en ese momento, pero podía imaginarse a cuento de qué venía la conversación.

Pese a que participaba en la charla sobre perros que tenían Amelia y Yaeko, su mente divagaba por otros mundos. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de tener que quedarse en bikini. Le daba algo de reparo en vista de lo espectaculares que le parecían todas sus amigas en comparación con ella, y además volvería a dejar su espalda totalmente al descubierto frente a Marcos. Eso le hacía volver a pensar en sus manos y dedos paseándose por la superficie de su piel, y en esa boca posada en su cuello. Y quería volver a sentirlo, deseaba que sus manos la acariciasen de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza obligándose a pensar en perros. Debía deshacerse de esa idea. Hubo una oportunidad y se perdió, no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ella por mucho que estuviese en buenos términos con Marcos y que hubieran vuelto a tontear de vez en cuando. Ya habían intentado dar el paso de tontear a algo más y el resultado había sido desastroso.

Pasaron por la sala de audiovisuales y allí Amelia pareció olvidarse de los perros y se quedó obnubilada con el lugar, Keiji se acercó a ella y los vio comentar algo en bajo mientras miraban el proyector. Yaeko, al quedarse sin persona con quien conversar se unió a Eva y Sheila, y las tres miraron por el pasillo, supuso que para ver si la pareja restante los seguía. Oyó que mencionaban a Michelle, por lo que sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Ella optó por caminar junto a Marcos, que le dedicó una de sus pícaras sonrisas. Y quizás aprovechó para hacer que sus brazos se rozasen al ponerse a su lado, al fin y al cabo se moría por ganas de tocarle y un roce casual entre amigos no era nada raro ¿no?

Cuando llegaron a la sala de juegos hasta ella emitió una exclamación de asombro. Decir que era impresionante, era quedarse muy corto. Amelia se apresuró en ir a la máquina de pinball con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Yaeko, Eva y Sheila entraron y tras dar un vistazo general siguieron hablando junto a la mesa para jugar a las cartas. Ella se acercó a la mesa de billar que Shokichi observaba con ojos brillantes y algo alejado estaba Iván, observando los trofeos. Daba la impresión de que quería aislarse del resto. Suspiró. No le molestaba su presencia, pero quizás habría sido mejor para él no haber ido a la fiesta.

\- Nunca he jugado a esto. ¿Es difícil?- la voz de Alex interrumpió sus pensamientos, y al momento sintió a Marcos a su espalda

\- Bueno. Es coger el truco con los tacos- les explicó Shokichi, con una de sus características sonrisas.

\- ¿Con esos palos? – Pudo oír preguntar a Marcos, con un tono jactancioso en la voz – Entonces tiene que ser fácil- ella enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de pincharle.

\- ¿Por qué asumes que es fácil? – ladeó un poco la cabeza- No has jugado nunca.

\- Si se maneja con palos, se me da bien. – la atravesó con esos ojos verdes que hacían que sus piernas se volviesen de mantequilla – Seguro.

\- No lo creo. – continuó con su provocación, lo estaba disfrutando. Le gustaba ese tira y afloja con Marcos siempre y cuando fuese un juego, como en ese momento. Se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para tontear sin que supusiera ningún tipo de compromiso.

\- ¿Ah, no? – como era de esperar, le siguió el juego – ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

\- Pues deberías. – le retó. Ahora fue ella la que clavó sus ojos en él.

\- Cuando quieras- se había acercado a ella aún más.

\- Será cuando puedas.

\- ¿A qué se lo pido a Joseph y es ahora?

\- Pídeselo…- dejó caer

No obstante el resoplido de Alex alejándose y la mirada divertida de Shokichi los hizo parar, y casi tuvo que agradecerlo porque sentía que el juego se les estaba empezando a ir de las manos.

Pese a que podrían haberlos alcanzado de sobra, Akari y Michelle se quedaron rezagados respecto al resto del grupo. Al fin y al cabo ella ya conocía la casa y a él no es que le importase mucho verla. No obstante, fue haciéndole de guía conforme caminaban por detrás del resto del grupo, indicándole ella misma dónde estaba la puerta que daba a la piscina, y subieron las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. El estar con los perros le había servido para relajarse un poco, y aunque seguía teniendo cierta sensación de incomodidad, no era tan fuerte como antes. Akari, sin embargo, y aunque parecía que se le había pasado el berrinche, estaba tan tenso como desde que habían llegado. Le oía suspirar de vez en cuando y mantenía la expresión de su cara muy rígida. Cruzaron por la sala de audiovisuales, la pequeña cocina…todo resultaba demasiado ostentoso para Michelle. Había personas que le cuestionaban el por qué rechazaba a Joseph cuando era un hombre tan guapo, inteligente, rico y con una fabulosa mansión. Entre otras muchas razones, precisamente toda esa riqueza y ostentación de poder la apabullaban y no le gustaban para nada. De hecho excentricidades como la limusina con la cual les había ido a buscar la incomodaban en sobremanera. Hizo detenerse a Akari en la pequeña cocina del piso de arriba, quería animarle de algún modo y dado que a ella la comida la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, se le ocurrió que quizás a él también. Sin muchos miramientos abrió la nevera ante la estupefacta mirada del chico, que observó a su alrededor con nerviosismo, como si un niño haciendo una trastada fuese.

\- Akari, Akari- le llamó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Él lo hizo, aunque con cierta reticencia y sin dejar de vigilar su alrededor- Mira, tiene chocolatinas ¿quieres una?

\- ¡Michelle! Eso es robar

\- Ha dicho que nos sintamos como en nuestra casa, si yo cojo comida de la nevera en mi casa no estoy robando. Además ¿tú crees que Joe me pondría alguna pega?

\- Ya, pero aun así…

\- Yo voy a comerme una ¿quieres o no?- la miró con cierta indecisión- ¿Te sentirías mejor si la compartimos?

\- Puede…- cedió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y mirando al suelo.

Michelle se rio por lo bajo ante su actitud y tras sacar una chocolatina de la nevera cerró la puerta de ésta con un golpe con la cadera y se acercó a él, que estaba apoyado en la encimera. Tras quitar parte del envoltorio al dulce lo agarró por un extremo ayudándose del papel, acercándosela posteriormente a Akari para que se comiese un trozo. Él la miró con cierta incredulidad y después de que le insistiese un par de veces con un gesto con la cabeza, agarró su mano en la de él y la acercó a su boca, mordiendo un trozo de la chocolatina. Mentiría si dijese que no le había resultado hasta erótico.

\- ¿No quieres más? – le ofreció dándole un golpecito en el brazo con ella una vez la hubo soltado. Él negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba, cubriéndose la boca- Mejor, más para mí.

Pudo sentirse observada por él mientras se terminaba la chocolatina. La estaba atravesando con la mirada y por lo lujuriosa de esta suponía que el que ver a alguien comiendo pudiese resultar erótico no era sólo cosa suya. Con esa cara y esa respiración trabajosa se lo estaba poniendo demasiado difícil para reprimirse, así que no lo hizo y se relamió los labios en cuanto dio el último bocado. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio morderse el labio, y le dieron ganas de ser ella la que clavase los dientes en esa boca. No obstante carraspeó, y le animó a seguir caminando. Por lo menos parecía haber conseguido que Akari dejase un poco de lado su mal humor.

Al llegar a la sala de juegos alcanzaron al resto del grupo, que se había detenido allí mientras Joseph les explicaba lo que había en ella. La expresión de Akari cambió por un instante, parecía obnubilado por lo que había en el lugar y tenía la mirada clavada en la máquina de pinball, las múltiples consolas y la máquina de arcade. Su expresión se relajó un momento, hasta que vio todos los trofeos de Joseph y pareció desinflarse. Instintivamente le agarró del brazo y le hizo mirarla un momento para preguntarle si quería ir a ver la máquina de arcade. Él asintió y Michelle tiró de su brazo con suavidad para que la siguiera. Pudo sentir a Shokichi observándoles desde la mesa de billar, pero no le quiso dar mayor importancia.

Una vez en la máquina alzó mirada y se topó también con los ojos de Eva, que hablaba con Yaeko y Sheila y las avisó para que mirasen también en su dirección. Les mandaron un breve saludo con la mano y luego siguieron a lo suyo. Creyó entender en los gestos de la alemana que le preguntaba si todo iba bien, así que asintió y desvió de nuevo sus ojos a la pantalla. Akari leía la lista de juegos disponibles con avidez y le hablaba de todos los que conocía y los que había jugado en su infancia. Le gustaba verle hablar de su vida en Japón. Siempre que lo hacía se mostraba ilusionado y algo nostálgico y le parecía adorable. Además, se le veía mucho más animado y pudo sentir como si un peso se le quitase de encima. En un impulso, tiró de su sudadera y le hizo agacharse, para poder susurrarle sin que le escuchasen los demás.

\- Si quieres esta noche echamos una partida, mientras los demás duerman- al principio la miró con algo de asombro para a continuación sonreír abiertamente.

\- ¡Genial!- asintió con ganas y se adelantó hacia ella, algo indeciso, para acabar apoyándole una mano en un hombro- ¿Conoces el _Metal Slug_?

Antes de que pudiese responder la voz de Joseph anunciando que les llevaría a sus habitaciones les interrumpió. Ella se encogió de hombros y ambos se acercaron al resto del grupo, donde algunos les dirigieron miradas llenas de curiosidad. La de Joseph en cambio no era curiosidad, parecía más bien resignación. Se pasó la mano por la cara, probablemente no era más que una impresión suya.

Sheila y Eva echaron a caminar junto a los demás. Por delante de ellas el anfitrión, que charlaba con Marcos, seguía guiándoles por la casa. Justo detrás, Iván hablaba con Yaeko y Alex, y Kanako se mantenía unos pasos detrás de ellos. A su espalda, Michelle, Akari y Amelia parecían tener una apasionada conversación sobre los juegos presentes en la sala que acababan de abandonar, y Keiji seguía la charla aunque parecía algo perdido. No obstante la mirada de ambas se posó en Iván, que se había rezagado para hablar con Kanako, pero por lo que podían ver la cosa no parecía ir muy bien. A Sheila le daba muchísima lástima. Vale, puede que la hubiese cagado mucho en nochevieja pero no lo había hecho a propósito y además se había disculpado por activa y por pasiva. Parecía que nadie se quería acordar de que además de interrumpir a Kanako y Marcos, había estado acompañando a Eva para animarla gran parte de la noche, y les había regalado flores a todas, y había estado montando esa fiesta que tanto habían disfrutado. No estaban siendo justos. Marcos las había liado mucho peor en otras ocasiones y nadie mostraba esa inquina hacia él. Ella y su amiga se miraron, y al ver que el chaval se rezagaba de nuevo para caminar a su lado le agarraron cada una de un brazo y sonrieron.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de bañarte, Iván?- cuestionó Eva. Él mostró una expresión un poco más alegre que unos segundos antes y asintió.

\- Hace mucho que no voy a una piscina. Y al mar no he ido nunca- reconoció agachando un poco la cabeza

\- En verano podemos ir- le ofreció. Sheila pudo sentir los ojos del chaval clavarse en ella en ese instante, brillantes y cargados de ilusión. Le recordó tanto a Marcos cuando se emocionaba que no pudo evitar carcajearse un poco. En el fondo eran muy similares aunque él se negase a aceptarlo.

\- ¿No os molestaría ir conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué nos va a molestar? Eres un buen chico- la cara de Iván se tornó roja en cuando Sheila pronunció esas palabras, y esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa real.

\- Sí- Eva asintió corroborándolo- ¿Sabes? Aún guardo la flor que me diste, la he estado cuidando como me dijiste y sigue fresca- añadió Eva.

\- Yo también guardo la mía- Sheila se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y cruzó la mirada con la de él- Me gustaría conservarla ¿me podrías decir cómo?

Y algo más animado, o esa impresión les dio a ambas, les empezó a explicar cómo conservar las flores si querían mantenerlas durante mucho tiempo. No tardaron en llegar al punto donde se separarían para ir cada cual a sus respectivas habitaciones, y las chicas esperaron fuera mientras Joseph terminaba de ubicar a sus amigos. Yaeko y Kanako no pudieron evitar echar un vistazo al interior de forma bastante flagrante. Michelle y Amelia también lo hicieron, pero ellas fueron bastante más discretas que las otras dos chicas.

Guiadas por su anfitrión llegaron a los que serían sus aposentos y todas se quedaron impresionadas. Incluso Michelle se asombró por la atención a los detalles y todo el cuidado que Joseph había puesto a la hora de preparar la habitación. No faltaba de nada, de hecho ni siquiera la comida. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sarcástica en cuando Joseph mencionó la nevera. Estaba segura de que la había puesto por ella, pero eso no quería decir que Yaeko no se emocionase también con la perspectiva de tener cosas para picotear tan cerca de la cama. Siguió ofreciéndoles cosas y se le escapó una sonrisa, puede que fuese un idiota engreído, pero no podía negarle que se preocupaba por el bienestar de quienes le rodeaban.

\- Parece un hotel… - musitó Eva, a su lado.

\- Siempre lo mejor para mis chicas. – añadió Joseph, guiñándoles un ojo y mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Joe – cruzó su mirada con él y se mantuvieron mirándose fijamente una milésima de segundo – Nos apañaremos.

\- Claro, preciosa. Podéis bajar cuando estéis preparadas, o esperarnos a nosotros, lo que prefiráis.

\- No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de ellas- le dijo acercándose a la puerta de la habitación para despedirse- En un rato nos vemos- sonrió- Vigila que no se maten…

Dejó la frase en el aire a sabiendas de que la había entendido a la perfección igualmente, y una vez estuvieron todas dentro, cerró la puerta a su espalda y suspiró. Cada vez que lo miraba tenía la sensación de que pasaba algo con Joseph, y notaba cierto malestar en la boca del estómago. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero igualmente era incapaz de quitarse de encima esa sensación de incomodidad.

En cuanto se adentró más en la habitación vio que Yaeko ya había dado cuenta de la nevera y estaba bebiéndose un refresco, Eva, Sheila y Amelia daban vueltas por el lugar investigando todo lo que tenían a su disposición. Kanako estaba sentada en una de las camas y parecía rebuscar algo en su equipaje con cierta desgana. Se acercó ella también hasta la nevera y al abrirla se topó con todo tipo de cosas para comer, desde fruta hasta chocolatinas, pasando por pizza y bebidas de diferente tipo. Vio una botella de té al limón y la sacó, pese a que era invierno en la casa de Joseph la temperatura era bastante agradable y le apetecía tomar algo fresco, además la chocolatina de antes le había dado algo de sed.

\- ¿Os importa si bebo a morro?- preguntó abriendo la botella- No me apetece buscar un vaso.- todas le dieron la aprobación así que no se cortó y dio un buen trago. Algo de bebida se le escurrió por la comisura de los labios y se limpió con el dorso de la mano, no tenía tiempo para delicadezas.

\- Si luego bebo yo de ahí sería como si nos hubiésemos dado un beso indirecto- dijo Yaeko, que seguía cotilleando alrededor de la nevera y abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas

\- ¿Eso te incomoda?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja

\- Para nada- Yaeko negó fervientemente- Creo que no me molestaría ni aunque fuese directo.

\- ¿Crees?- Michelle se rio- ¿Se está despertando tu homosexualidad latente?

\- Uy, esa ya lleva mucho tiempo despierta ¿verdad que sí, Kana-chan?

\- Yaeko…- respondió la aludida con un tono amenazante.

\- ¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros- El 90% de las mujeres lo hace en algún momento. Besar o meter mano a una amiga, no creo que se escandalicen.

\- Yaeko, déjalo por favor.

\- No, no, no. Yo ahora quiero saberlo- intervino Michelle.

\- Yo también- se unieron al instante Eva y Sheila, hablando al unísono. Amelia tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas pero asintió igualmente.

\- No sé a qué viene tanto reparo Kana-chan, si aquí todas ya nos hemos sobado en el cumpleaños de Marcos.

\- No es lo mismo, estábamos borrachas y… – Kanako que se rascó la nuca, avergonzada- y…¡y no es lo mismo y ya está!

\- Una vez nos liamos.

\- YAEKO

Todas las miraron con total estupefacción durante unos segundos, y sin necesidad de decirse nada empujaron las 6 camas que Joseph había preparado para ellas unas contra otras hasta juntarlas y conseguir lo que parecía una cama gigante. Se quitaron el calzado y se apresuraron a subirse todas a los colchones, mirando a Kanako y Yaeko con intensidad para que siguiesen hablando. La menor de ellas estaba muy sonrojada y no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, y Yaeko, pese a su inicial desparpajo, al sentirse el centro de atención pareció acobardarse momentáneamente y no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Comentaron entre susurros un par de cosas en japonés ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas

\- Bueno…estábamos un poco borrachas. No mucho…pero un poco. Estaba con un chico que justo me dejó el día antes y bueno, no me lo tomé muy bien.

\- Estuvo llorando dos días seguidos, y eso que sólo llevaba con él una semana. Pero fue un capullo y le dijo cosas horribles- añadió Kanako con el ceño fruncido.

\- Como yo no quería salir de mi habitación, Kana-chan fue a comprar unas bebidas con la idea de tomar algo las dos en casa y ahogar las penas y…a mí me dio la borrachera llorona- murmuró Yaeko

\- Muy llorona, y ni siquiera estaba tan borracha.

\- El alcohol es un depresivo aunque no lo parezca al principio, es normal si estabas ya triste- explicó Michelle.

\- Kana-chan intentó consolarme y de repente me dio un pico en los labios- ante las palabras de Yaeko todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kanako, que carraspeó y apartó la cara, colorada.

\- No se me ocurrió otra manera de hacer que se calmase ¡la que me besó después fue ella!

\- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Necesitaba cariño y me diste un beso y me dejé llevar- se encogió de hombros- No es para tanto

\- ¿Y hasta dónde os dejasteis llevar exactamente?- cuestionó Eva, que tenía las manos sobre el pecho y se la veía muy interesada en los detalles. Yaeko y Kanako se miraron entre ellas y se sonrojaron aún más, apartando la vista al instante.

\- Bueno- murmuró Yaeko- Principalmente fueron besos, pero Kana-chan tocó teta.- de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en Kanako.

\- ¡No me miréis así! El día del cumpleaños de Marcos todas lo hicimos y ninguna dijo nada- estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro- Yo no tengo casi pecho y quería saber cómo era una de buen tamaño.

\- Si queréis probar yo os dejo, no me importa.

\- ¡Michelle!- fueron tantas las voces de asombro que sonaron a la vez que la mujer no fue capaz de identificar cuáles de ellas la habían recriminado.

\- ¿Qué? Estamos entre amigas y no me molesta- sintió los ojos de todas aún clavados en ella, o más bien, en sus pechos, y suspiró- Bueno ¿nos cambiamos o qué?

Se levantó y se desprendió de su jersey y sus pantalones, quedándose en bragas y con una ajustada camiseta interior de color negro que llevaba bajo él. Para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a cambiarse en el gimnasio, el quedarse desnuda delante de otras mujeres no le suponía ningún problema. No obstante sus amigas parecían más reticentes, y aunque ya se habían levantado de las camas y empezaban a desprenderse de sus chaquetas, jerséis y sudaderas, no parecían muy dispuestas a animarse con el resto de su ropa. Ni siquiera Amelia, que también iba al gimnasio, parecía muy por la labor y aunque se había atrevido a quedarse en sujetador no conseguía pasar de ahí. Pudo ver las miradas de Kanako y Eva posarse en la entrada al baño, probablemente con intención de ir a cambiarse de ropa allí. Resopló. Podría entender que mostrasen esa vergüenza ante los chicos o ante desconocidas, pero estaban entre amigas. Negando con la cabeza siguió a lo suyo, y se desprendió de la camiseta y su sujetador cuando se percató de que había llevado su mochila a la otra punta de la habitación al mover las camas. Conforme pasó frente a las chicas para recogerla, por el rabillo del ojo sintió 5 pares de ojos mirándola con intensidad. De hecho hasta le pareció escuchar una respiración entrecortada de boca de Eva. Yaeko era sin duda la que estaba mirando con más descaro de todas ellas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- se giró para mirarlas y Amelia, Kanako y Sheila apartaron la cara. Yaeko no se cortó en lo más mínimo, y Eva no parecía ser capaz de desviar los ojos de ella.

\- No me puedo creer que sean naturales

\- Sabes que lo son, Yaeko.

\- ¡Se mantienen demasiado firmes para el tamaño que tienen!

\- Piensa que llevo entrenando y yendo al gimnasio desde que soy muy joven. Eso ha fortalecido mis músculos pectorales y ayuda a que se mantengan así.

\- ¿Sigue en pie la oferta de probar?- preguntó Yaeko, mirándola con total seriedad y con la respiración algo agitada.

Michelle asintió, y si bien la única que se acercó a ella fue Yaeko, el resto de las chicas observaron con atención. Amelia estaba tan colorada que parecía que había sufrido una insolación, Eva se cubría la boca con las manos y Sheila se mantenía a su lado, agarrada de su brazo. Kanako tenía la vista fija en los pechos de Michelle, y aunque mostraba el ceño algo fruncido, podía atisbarse un halo de decepción en su cara. La mayor de las japonesas alargó la mano hacia uno de sus pechos y tras cerrar apoyar la mano sobre él con cierta reticencia, dio un suave apretón. Tras una inicial sorpresa y exclamación de satisfacción, agarró la teta en su mano con mayor seguridad y lo masajeó un par de veces. Yaeko estaba alucinando, literalmente. No había tocado muchos senos en su vida, pero esos eran sin duda de los más bonitos que había visto jamás. Debía reconocer que pese a que la mujeres nunca habían despertado en ella una especial atracción, tener a Michelle frente a ella dejándose sobar la estaba excitando mucho más de lo que se esperaba y tuvo que acabar por soltarla porque se estaba animando de más. Ahora sí que no le cabía duda alguna de que si por ella fuese, le pediría a la rubia que se uniese a ella y Alex en alguna ocasión. Carraspeó y se separó de ella con cierta incomodidad, de hecho el ambiente estaba algo cargado, como si algo hubiese quedado sin resolver. Michelle se colocó el pelo tras la oreja y finalmente recogió su mochila, buscando en ella el bañador que había llevado.

Dio un par de fuertes palmadas haciéndolas espabilarse y las instigó a que empezasen a cambiarse. Mientras la propia Yaeko se iba desvistiendo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Michelle se desprendía también de su última prenda mostrándose ante ellas tal y como su madre la trajo al mundo. No era justo. Su culo también era espectacular sin ropa.

Amelia aprovechó que las demás parecían distraídas con sus propios pensamientos para enfundarse en su bikini sin llamar mucho la atención. Era muy sencillo, en color aguamarina con degradados que imitaban el agua de una playa paradisíaca, de banda aunque respetando la forma del pecho y atado al cuello. Le resultaban más cómodos ese tipo de bikinis que cualquier otro, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que ella y el agua que no fuese la del grifo o la ducha no se llevaban especialmente bien. De hecho nadar, lo que se dice nadar, no nadaba nunca porque no sabía. Lo único que hacía era chapotear cerca de la orilla las veces contadas que había ido a la playa, o agarrarse al bordillo si se metía en una piscina. Sheila comenzó a hablar de la lata que había sido tener que depilarse en invierno, y algunas de ellas parecieron agradecer el tener para hablar un tema inocente y que ayudaría a despejar un poco el ambiente. Yaeko tuvo que hacer su ya esperada intervención aludiendo a que ella estaba depilada entera por causas ajenas a la piscina. Evidentemente, nadie tuvo que preguntar el nombre de esa causa.

La susodicha se había puesto un bikini blanco y rojo a rayas, y con dibujos de sandías. Le pegaba tanto que parecía tal cual hecho para ella, y además combinaba con el coletero rojo que llevaba la muñeca, supuso que con intención de atarse el pelo luego pues en ese momento lo llevaba suelto. Eva, por el contrario, se había hecho una coleta en un lateral, y optó por vestir una fina sudadera por encima de su bañador, supuso que para ocultar su prominente pecho, que tanto la avergonzaba. No obstante y dado que se había cambiado de ropa a su lado, ya había visto que en lugar de un bikini la alemana tenía un bañador de una única pieza, que recogía su pecho con un pequeño fruncido y dejaba gran parte de su espalda al descubierto. Era de color blanco y muy sencillo, destacando únicamente unos pequeños dibujos de estrellas en tonos plateados y grises en la zona de las caderas.

Sheila, como ya era habitual en ella, era la más colorida de todas. Su bikini de corte sencillo, con una parte de arriba de triángulo anudada al cuello, y una parte de abajo simple, contrastaba con las múltiples grecas y figuras geométricas que lo estampaban. Naranja, rosa, amarillo, violeta, verde, azul…un conjunto de colores que aunque al principio pudiese parecer que no, resultaba hasta armónico. La única que no se había cambiado aún era Kanako, que permanecía a medio desvestir, sentada en el borde de una de las camas y mirando a las demás con lo que parecía algo de inquina. No la culpaba. Conocía de sobra los complejos que tenía la chica y ver a sus amigas a su alrededor ligeras de ropa no la ayudaría a librarse de ellos. No es que lo entendiese, porque a ella Kanako le parecía una chica muy guapa con un cuerpo muy bonito, pero no se consideraba nadie para juzgar los complejos que los demás debían o no debían tener. Sheila, Eva y la propia Amelia se miraron entre ellas, querían animar a su amiga pero no se les ocurría cómo, de hecho si la propia Yaeko, que estaba sentada a su lado y le frotaba la espalda no era capaz de hacerlo, dudaba que hubiera algo que ellas pudieran hacer. Michelle se posicionó a su lado de repente dándoles un susto de muerte pues no la habían oído acercarse. Al igual que Eva, había optado por un bañador de una pieza, de color negro y con tirantes finos y una cremallera que se iniciaba entre sus pechos y bajaba hasta el ombligo en color verde pistacho. Estampando uno de los laterales del bañador, se dibujaba parte de la caja torácica y pelvis de un esqueleto, daba la impresión de que estaba vistiendo una radiografía.

\- Ven, Eva-

Y sin decir más, la agarró de la mano y la llevó al lugar donde estaba Kanako, agachándose frente a ella. Amelia y Sheila se acercaron, muertas de curiosidad. La mexicana se sentó al otro lado de Kanako y Amelia se quedó de pie observando la situación. Repentinamente, Michelle agarró una mano de la compungida chica y la puso sobre su voluminoso pecho, y antes de que llegase a recuperarse del susto hizo algo similar con su otra mano poniéndola sobre el pecho de Eva.

\- ¿Qué? ¿son tan intimidantes ahora que las estás tocando?- espetó Michelle escrutando con la mirada a Kanako, que mostraba la más absoluta perplejidad.

\- N-no sé qué decir- reconoció no teniendo muy claro qué hacer con las manos.

\- Son montones de grasa. Unas tenemos más, otras menos, pero eso no te quita ni te da validez como persona.

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Pero nada.

\- Todas tenemos complejos Kanako- empezó a decir Eva para sorpresa de todas- A mí no me gusta tener todo este pecho. Es incómodo, me duele la espalda, no puedo ponerme la ropa que quiero, y me hace sentirme cohibida pero…- sonrió ligeramente- No quiero permitir que me influya hasta el punto de no poder disfrutar con mis amigas.

\- Escucha a Eva, porque acaba de decirte unas palabras muy sabias- apoyó Michelle.

\- En el fondo lo sé, pero no me siento cómoda igualmente.

\- Y no te pedimos que te sientas cómoda, sabemos que quitarse complejos no es algo que ocurra de la noche a la mañana- intervino Amelia, con voz conciliadora.

\- Pero no por eso vas a dejar de hacer cosas que te gustan. Es lo que llevo intentándote decir años.

\- Además, eres muy guapa. Y tienes un cuerpo muy bonito- añadió Sheila. Todas asintieron.

\- Yo no lo creo- bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo sabemos, y mientras tú no lo creas no habrá nada que podamos hacer para convencerte de ello- aprovechando que seguía agachada, Michelle la miró directamente a los ojos- Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir dándote nuestra opinión. Y en mi opinión eres una monada.

\- Y en la mía- se apresuró en decir Eva.

\- Yo te lo digo todos los días pero lo repito igualmente- le dijo Yaeko, dándole un pequeño codazo y mostrando una sonrisa- No me habría liado contigo si no me gustases, idiota.

En ese momento las carcajadas fueron generalizadas, y tras dar tiempo a Kanako para cambiarse mientras hablaban de cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían dado un chapuzón, se armaron de todo el valor del que fueron capaces y se prepararon para bajar a la piscina. Michelle se asomó a la puerta de la habitación, no parecía haber nadie en el pasillo así que se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Pudo oír a los chicos vocear en su habitación y sonrió, por las risas que llegaron a sus oídos supuso que la cosa había ido bien y no había corrido la sangre, al menos por el momento. Temía no sólo lo que podría llegar a ocurrir entre Iván y Marcos, aunque el primero no tuviese ningún tipo de intención beligerante, sino también lo que podría pasar entre Akari y el propio Joseph. Miró hacia la puerta de los chicos con una sonrisa y echó un vistazo a sus amigas. Eva y Sheila seguían hablando sobre la última vez que habían estado en la piscina, Y Yaeko les contaba una anécdota sobre una vez que fue a la playa. Kanako, a su lado, corroboraba la historia y añadía los detalles más vergonzosos, que su amiga había intentado ocultar con poco éxito. Amelia sin embargo parecía distraída y en cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella se acercó a pasos cortos, parecía algo nerviosa.

\- Michelle- la llamó en voz baja y mirando hacia atrás, como si no quisiese que nadie más la escuchase- ¿Cuánto cubre la piscina?

\- Lo normal- le dirigió una expresión de extrañeza- Hay una parte menos profunda pero el resto cubre lo suficiente como para poder nadar bien ¿ocurre algo?

\- Bueno, verás es que…- agarró entre sus manos la toalla que llevaba echada al hombro y apretó los labios, mostrando algo de indecisión- No sé nadar, y la verdad es que me da algo de reparo meterme en el agua.

\- No te preocupes, nos podemos quedar fuera- la tranquilizó- Yo en principio no tengo intención de bañarme, y teniendo en cuenta que Eva está bajando con una chaqueta supongo que preferirá no entrar en la piscina- la vio sonreír con alivio. Pobrecilla. Ser invitada a una fiesta en una piscina y no querer meterse debía ser bastante incómodo, ahora entendía el porqué de su reticencia a aceptar la invitación en un principio.

\- No sé…quizás me meta pero prefiero no alejarme del bordillo.

\- No te preocupes, nadie dirá nada- le apoyó la mano en un hombro, captando su atención- Además seguro que si lo pides alguien habrá dispuesto a echarte una mano, si quieres empezar a aprender a nadar.

\- ¿Alguien?- cuestionó con extrañeza.

Michelle tenía bien claro a quien se estaba refiriendo ella misma con ese alguien, aunque parecía que su amiga estaba demasiado despistada en ese momento para captarlo. No le preocupaba, si hacía falta ya se encargaría de decírselo al susodicho, seguro que se desviviría por ayudarla en cuanto se enterase de que no sabía nadar. Yaeko se acercó a ellas corriendo, quejándose de que se reían de ella por haber perdido una vez el bikini en la playa, y la respuesta de ambas fue echarse a reír, provocando resoplase y continuase rezongando. Cuando ya habían comenzado a bajar las escaleras, pudo sentir sobre ella un montón de miradas, además de escuchar unos susurros muy mal disimulados para un oído tan agudo como el suyo. Estaba segurísima de que se trataba de los chicos observándolas desde la parte alta de la escalera en espiral que estaban bajando, y la alegra voz de Alex se lo confirmó segundos después.

\- ¡GUAPAS!- todas miraron hacia arriba, para encontrarse con el grupo de chicos ya ataviados con sus bañadores, toalla al hombro y saludándolas desde el piso de arriba. El autor del piropo, le lanzó al aire un beso a Yaeko, la cual le imitó con una risilla.

\- ¡Para guapo tú!- le respondió. El hizo como si capturase el beso que la chica le lanzó, hinchándose como un pavo y mirando con sorna a los demás.

\- ¿Sólo él?- cuestionó el otro mejicano, apoyándose en la barandilla con una sonrisa ladina y clavando sus ojos en Kanako, la cual pareció encogerse en sí misma enfundada en su bikini blanco con estampado de pájaros y decorado con un volante- ¿Y los demás qué? – fingió hacer un puchero, pero su sonrisa traviesa era más que patente.

\- Se siente, pero ninguno es tan sexy como Pollito.

\- Vendida- murmuró Kanako por lo bajo. Estaba claro que los chicos no la habían oído, de hecho casi ni ellas, que estaban a su lado, lo habían hecho. Yaeko la miró con fingida ofensa y le dio un leve manotazo en el brazo.

\- Sí, sí pero te estás comiendo a Marcos con los ojos.

\- Aquí todas nos estamos comiendo con los ojos a alguien, o bueno…casi todas- se defendió cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada a sus pies.

Como activadas por un resorte, todas bajaron la miradas al suelo, a excepción de Yaeko, Eva, que no se estaba fijando en nadie para empezar, y ella misma. Michelle clavó su mirada en Akari, el cual parecía estar profundamente avergonzado por alguna razón. Ya le preguntaría luego, aunque se temía que no le diría el porqué de su repentina timidez. Le dirigió un leve saludo con la mano, pero aunque tenía la impresión de que la había visto no le devolvió el gesto. Arrugó la nariz, claramente le pasaba algo. Sólo esperaba que no estuviese relacionado con Joseph. Los chicos seguían observándolas con detenimiento y ni ellas ni ellos dijeron nada durante unos segundos, y como era de esperar, fue el anfitrión el que rompió el silencio. La estaba mirando fijamente y casi podía sentir como si la estuviese desnudando con los ojos. Le dirigió un ceño fruncido y una expresión de disgusto, que no pareció achantarle.

\- Qué rápidas sois, chicas- sonrió- Pura eficiencia.

\- No sabes cuánto- hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza mirando a sus amigas, que observaban la interacción con curiosidad- ¡Vamos a pillar las mejores tumbonas!

Y sin más echó a correr en dirección a la piscina seguida por el resto de chicas, que se reían a su espalda. Sin preocuparse por esperar a los chicos salieron al recinto donde iban a pasar el resto de la tarde, y una vez allí se permitieron parar un instante para observar a su alrededor embelesadas. Tenía que reconocer que esta vez, Joseph se había lucido con los preparativos.

La piscina seguía tal y como la recordaba, dividida en dos partes comunicadas entre sí, una de ellas más profunda y en la cual se podían nadar y otra que cubría bastante menos con el fin de descansar o relajarse. Junto a ella, una elegante barra de acceso libre cargada hasta los topes de todo tipo de bebidas y acompañada hasta de un grifo de cerveza llamó poderosamente su atención. No podía negar que le apetecía una buena jarra de la misma, pero prefería esperarse a que por lo menos llegasen en resto de sus amigos. Sin pensárselo mucho más se acomodó en una de las tumbonas y Amelia la imitó tumbándose en la de al lado. Kanako y Yaeko en cambio, lo primero que hicieron tras dejar sus toallas cada una en una tumbona, fue ir a echar un vistazo a la barra. Mientras revisaban las bebidas y utensilios disponibles, Kanako empezó a contar que ella y Yaeko sabían hacer combinados, pero que por extraño que pudiese parecer en el bar hacían muy pocos porque los clientes solían decantarse por otras cosas. Tras decidir que en algún momento a lo largo de la tarde o de la noche harían alguno, fueron a tumbarse junto al resto de sus amigas excepto Sheila y Eva, que paseaban por la orilla de la piscina dejando que se les mojasen los pies. En cuanto empezaron a oír a los chicos acercarse, se acercaron a la única tumbona restante y tras mirarse entre ellas se acomodaron en la misma, acurrucada una al lado de la otra. Antes apretadas, que cediéndosela a ellos.

Amelia miró hacia la puerta con cierto nerviosismo. No era muy amiga de llevar poca ropa, ni siquiera le gustaba llevar ropa ajustada, así que se sentía un poco intimidada con la perspectiva de llevar tan sólo un bikini delante de tanta gente. Con las chicas tenía ya un nivel de confianza que le había permitido deshacerse de ese reparo, pero con los demás… ¿Qué pensaría Keiji? Tras haberse quedado en su casa tenía la sensación de que estaba aún más enamorada de él. Seguía pensando en ese abrazo que le había dado y todavía no se explicaba cómo había reunido el valor necesario para hacerlo. Pero sin duda le gustaría ser capaz de sacar su valentía a relucir de nuevo y repetirlo, se había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos que dormiría en un sofá todos los días si a cambio recibiese abrazos como esos. O si le calentase las manos tal y cómo ya había hecho. El día después de estar en casa y Keiji y pese al cansancio casi no había sido capaz de dormir. Los nervios que la atenazaban el estómago y hacían que diese vueltas una y otra vez a cómo encararle al día siguiente la habían mantenido en vela. Para que al final todo siguiese como siempre. Bueno, quizás no como siempre del todo ya que se sentía con más confianza alrededor del boxeador, pero eso no era nada de lo que preocuparse. De hecho era más bien un motivo de alegría.

El primero en abrir la puerta fue Marcos, y Amelia alzó un poco la cabeza desde su tumbona, intentando localizar a Keiji, que venía unos pasos más atrás con Akari. Tanto el uno como el otro parecían algo nerviosos, aunque puede que fuese cosa suya, leer a los demás nunca había sido su especialidad. Inmediatamente después de él llegó Alex y ambos se dirigieron a los lugares donde estaban Yaeko y Kanako. El mayor de los dos no dudó en tumbarse sobre su chica en la hamaca, cubriéndola de besos y haciendo que los presentes apartasen la vista con cierto hastío. De hecho incluso escuchó a Michelle suspirar y a Kanako rezongar por lo bajo, pero no llegó a entender lo que decía. Ella y Marcos parecía que tenían otra de sus discusiones, o siendo más correcta, tonteos verbales, pues le llegaban fragmentos de una conversación entre ambos. Pero dado que habían decidido entre todos darles su espacio cuando estuviesen así, no hizo el esfuerzo de intentar entender lo que decían. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver no obstante como el chico ponía su toalla en el suelo justo al lado de la tumbona en la que estaba Kanako. Se alegraba mucho de verlos bien tras lo ocurrido en nochevieja. Michelle ya le había contado en el gimnasio que al final las cosas en la nieve habían ido bien, de paso que la interrogaba sobre su estancia en casa del boxeador.

Los siguientes en salir fueron Joseph, Shokichi e Iván. No pudo evitar decir por lo bajo un "Pero qué…?" que se vio cortado con un asentimiento de Michelle. El ruso empezó a colocar su toalla un poco alejada de los demás, le llamó la atención que siguiese con la camiseta puesta pero tampoco dijo nada, al fin y al cabo Eva también había bajado a la piscina tapada. Miró de refilón a su amiga, que al igual que ella observaba al chico con cierta lástima. Se le veía que hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por mantenerse alejado de Marcos y Kanako, y la entristecía un poco verle así. No obstante la expresión del chico cambió y su rostro se iluminó segundos después.

\- Iván, puedes poner la toalla a nuestro lado- le dijo Sheila, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

\- Sí- añadió Eva- Así nos puedes seguir hablando de cómo conservar las flores.

El bufido que dejó escapar Marcos conforme Iván se acercaba a sus amigas, fue más que evidente para todos. No obstante pareció achantarse algo en cuando Sheila le reprendió diciéndole un cortante "Marcos, basta", que pilló por sorpresa a todos. Nunca habían visto a la joven mexicana mostrarse tan molesta. No obstante Shokichi le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y ella bajó la cabeza con las mejillas de un rojo intenso. Eva, que seguía sentada a su lado en la tumbona, la sonrió con complicidad. El susodicho rector lucía uno de los bañadores que le habían hecho preguntarse en alto qué demonios era lo que llevaban. El mix de colores y estampados de la prenda de Shokichi le resultaba dañino para la vista, pero no iba a ser ella la que le dijese lo que debía ponerse o lo que no. El hombre la miró con cierta sorna y se rio por lo bajo, ella y Michelle cruzaron los ojos pero su amiga se encogió de hombros, no teniendo ni idea de a qué se debía el divertimento del rector. Colocó su toalla junto a las tumbonas en las que estaban ellas dos y se quedó mirando a la puerta con impaciencia. Keiji y Akari seguían dentro y parecían algo reticentes a salir.

\- Joe- resopló Michelle- ¿Ese bañador? ¿Otra vez?

\- Ya sabes que es mi favorito, preciosa. Y sé que en el fondo te gusta.

\- Sí, claro- su tono de voz fue tan ácido que si no fuese porque era imposible juraría que había conseguido corroerle los tímpanos.

\- ¿Qué opináis las demás?

Y como era característico en él se paseó ante ellas y giró sobre sí mismo, mostrando su más que escueto bañador rosa. Era horrendo, pero le quedaba extrañamente bien a Joseph. De hecho, Amelia se llegó a preguntar si realmente habría algo que le quedase mal a ese hombre. No pudo evitar clavar la mirada un momento en la más que abultada entrepierna, no sabría si sería cosa de la prenda o de la materia prima, pero fue evidente para todas en ese momento que el chico estaba muy bien servido. No es que a ella le sorprendiese especialmente ya que en cierto modo era algo que ya se esperaba, pero le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Ante la falta de respuesta generalizada, los chicos se echaron a reír por lo bajo, particularmente Marcos, Shokichi y el propio Joseph. A Alex no le vio, pero supuso que también sonreiría porque a sus oídos llegó la voz de Yaeko diciendo "¿Qué pasa, Pollito?".

\- No me miréis así que me va a dar un ataque de vergüenza- fingió enrojecer pero lo único que podía verse en su cara era una sonrisa ladina y una mirada pícara que se posó en ella. Amelia se encogió en sí misma por acto reflejo- Si esto ya os ha dejado sin palabras, esperad a ver la equipación de Keiji.

Sintió todas las miradas de los hombres del lugar posarse en ella con intensidad. Parecía que todos eran conscientes de algo que ellas no. Dirigió sus ojos a Michelle, pidiendo auxilio y pudo ver como la expresión de la mujer cambiaba de extrañeza a compresión en unos segundos, para posteriormente pasar a mirar a Joseph con una ceja enarcada y una carcajada a medio dibujarse. Él asintió y Michelle dirigió su mirada a la puerta, los otros dos chicos restantes estaban entrando. Akari fue el primero, y con la cabeza algo gacha y las mejillas algo rojas se acercó a ellas, saludando torpemente a Michelle con la mano. Pero no observó más de la interacción entre ellos porque sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en Keiji, que cerraba la puerta tras de sí en ese momento, dándoles las espalda. En cuanto se giró, las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. De hecho ella misma también soltó una. Lo que había en esa entrepierna no era normal.

No es que su experiencia con hombres fuese muy amplia, pero nunca, jamás, había visto un miembro del tamaño del que parecía esconderse bajo la ajustada tela del bañador deportivo de Keiji. Ni siquiera en foto. Y no pudo evitarlo, la primera frase que vino a su cabeza al verlo fue "Eso no me cabe". Por un momento entró en pánico, arrepintiéndose de su propia reflexión y sintiendo que alguien sería capaz de leerle el pensamiento. Intentó desviar la mirada, de verdad que lo intentó. Poco a poco, cerrando los ojos, cogiendo aire y alzando la cabeza para poder mirar al chico a la cara. Pero ella estaba en una tumbona y él de pie, y su más que generoso paquete quedaba en su línea de visión y se le hacía imposible centrar su atención en otra cosa.

\- Madre del amor hermoso- pudo oír a Yaeko. Alex la chistó por lo bajo y ella no tardó en replicar- Pero es que…

\- Sí, Peque. Lo sé.

\- ¿En directo es...?- preguntó entre susurros

\- Sí

\- Madre del amor hermoso- volvió a repetir.

Ella seguía sin poder apartar la mirada. ¿Sería tan grande como ese bañador insinuaba? No iba a mentir, y menos a sí misma. Bien cierto era que tras verte en alguna ocasión con las mallas en el gimnasio le había dado la impresión de que ahí había bastante material, pero no había querido darle nunca más importancia de la necesaria. Pero tras verle en bañador había llegado a la conclusión de que sí tenía importancia. Mucha. Muchísima. Una importancia enorme de hecho. Sintió una palmada en el brazo y miró a su izquierda. Michelle, al lado de la cual había posicionado su toalla Akari, la miraba fijamente. "Amelia, céntrate" le susurró. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Cogió aire y se obligó a cerrar los ojos e intentar mirar hacia otro lado. Volvió a abrirlos…y ahí estaba. Por favor. Necesitaba que se sentase ya, o se metiese en el agua, o lo que fuese. Cualquier cosa menos quedarse de pie frente a ella con ese bañador ajustado. Y para colmo de males podía notar las miradas de prácticamente todos, sino todos a excepción de Keiji, sobre ella. Y podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que estaban pensando. No había que ser muy perspicaz para saberlo.

\- Bueno- Joseph dio una palmada que la hizo dar un respingo y desviar los ojos de su objetivo. La estaba mirando con algo que parecía complicidad, y sonrió- Ahora que estamos todos ¿a quién le apetece un baño?

Como activados por un resorte, Marcos y Alex se lanzaron al agua salpicando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Akari no tardó en lanzarse tras ellos, y al instante empezaron a salpicarse y a hacerse ahogadillas los unos a los otros armando bastante escándalo. Michelle arrugó la nariz y se llevó las manos a los oídos un instante, mostrando una clara expresión de disgusto. Shokichi por su parte se incorporó, y la propuso ir a por una bebida. Ella asintió y se dirigieron a la barra seguidos por Joseph, que les relataba las maravillas de los brebajes que había ido coleccionando a lo largo de años de viajes y compras de importación buscando siempre la mejor calidad. Yaeko tiraba del brazo de Kanako, que no parecía muy convencida, pero que debió acabar cediendo y se dejó arrastrar por ella. Se metieron en la parte de la piscina poco profunda, a salvo de los juegos de los chicos, y las pudo ver apoyadas en el bordillo y hablando. Eva, Sheila e Iván parecían entretenidos y no se les veía con muchas ganas de entrar en el agua, y si era sincera, ella tampoco las tenía. Incluso en la zona que no cubría le daba algo de reparo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Keiji colocar la toalla al lado de su tumbona y sentarse en ella a continuación. Juraría que parecía avergonzado. De hecho se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio sin dirigirse la palabra, escuchando tan sólo el sonido de sus amigos jugando en el agua, y de la conversación de Joe, Michelle y Shokichi en la barra.

\- Así que…piscina- intentó romper el hielo. Le dieron ganas de abofetearse por lo estúpido de su frase. Evidentemente que sí, la tenían delante y era una gran masa de agua, no es como si fuese algo pequeño.

\- Sí...- le miró de reojo.

Juraría que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y que se estaba intentando cubrir de una forma u otra con las manos. NO PODÍA SER. Se había dado cuenta de que le había estado mirando la entrepierna y seguro que ahora creía que era una pervertida. De hecho no es sólo que él lo creyese, es que realmente lo era. Tenía la mente sucia, muy sucia, porque incluso obligándose a sí misma a pensar otras cosas, en lo más profundo de su ser seguía repitiéndose la idea de si sería capaz de soportar en su interior toda la longitud y grosor de Keiji. Lo cual era absurdo, porque no tenía posibilidad ninguna con él, y menos aún de…de…de….Por favor. Ni siquiera en su mente se atrevía a decirlo. Por un momento llegó a plantearse el salir corriendo. La casa era muy grande, tardarían semanas en encontrarla. Estaba a punto de levantarse para hacerlo cuando un carraspeo la detuvo.

-¿Te apetece bañarte, Amelia?- le preguntó Keiji tras aclararse la voz, rascándose un hombro.

\- Eh..n..no tenía pensado meterme en el agua- alzó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder y desvió la cara al suelo al instante. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a ver cuál había sido la reacción de él- Pero tú puedes ir.

\- No, prefiero que…no- dejo escapar un profundo suspiro- Me gusta nadar y ahora mismo no se puede

\- Oh. Yo no…- se colocó el pelo tras la oreja y dejó salir el aire de los pulmones lentamente- Yo no sé nadar, por eso no me gusta mucho meterme en el agua. Me da un poco de respeto.

\- ¿Qué?- Keiji pareció reaccionar de golpe y pudo sentir su mirada sobre ella- ¡Eso no puede ser, Amelia! Es peligroso que no sepas nadar. Luego puedo enseñarte lo más básico.

\- No hace falta, Keiji. No lo dije para que me enseñases.

\- Insisto.- su voz parecía totalmente sincera- No me gustaría que te pasase nada

\- No creo que pase nada- se colocó el pelo tras la oreja- No es necesario.

\- Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti- notó la mano de Keiji en su rodilla y le miró. Los ojos del chico estaban posados en ella y parecían mostrar una gran determinación. Llegó incluso sentirse algo intimidada- Tú cuidaste de mí, deja que cuide de ti de la manera que sé.

\- No hace falta Keiji, no quiero nada a cambio – Amelia se pasó una mano por el muslo, estaba algo nerviosa- Sólo hice lo que cualquier amigo habría hecho.

\- Piénsalo de este modo- respiró profundamente- Es una petición egoísta- le dirigió una expresión de total extrañeza que él respondió sonriendo- No me iría tranquilo de aquí sabiendo que no puedes nadar. Te lo pido como favor para mí.

\- Está bien.

Se quedó un instante mirando la mano de Keiji sobre su rodilla. Era grande y caliente y no pudo evitar preguntarse y eso iría en relación con otras partes de su anatomía que había llegado a intuir. Se obligó a tomar aire profundamente y tranquilizarse, no podía estar continuamente pensando en el tamaño del pene de Keiji. Estaba siendo una pervertida.

En ese momento, los gritos de Marcos anunciando que iban a hacer una competición y que el que quisiera participar tenía que apuntarse, desvaneció la densa atmósfera que se estaba formando entre ellos. Se miraron y Keiji mostró una sonrisa algo tímida que hizo que a ella también se le escapase otra. Le propuso unirse al grupo y tras levantarse de la tumbona se dirigieron al punto donde estaban reunidos sus amigos. Realmente no le interesaba entrar en una competición, pero sentía verdadera curiosidad por lo que los chicos tenían planeado. Sólo esperaba que a ella no le tocase hacer nada en el agua.

Michelle estaba dándole un trago a la cerveza que Joseph le había servido un rato antes cuando la palabra "competición" llegó a sus oídos. Obviando que Shokichi estaba hablando con ella se acercó a pasos rápidos sus amigos, que habían salido del agua. Alex había cogido su toalla y abrazaba a Yaeko por detrás mientras la besaba el cuello. Prefería no saber dónde estaban las manos de ambos bajo la tela que los cubría, pero por la forma en la cual ella se reía y él se frotaba contra su cuerpo podía intuirlo. A su lado, Marcos se sacudía el pelo como su fuese un perro, salpicando a Kanako que tenía la toalla sobre sus hombros y le recriminaba. Pero la sonrisa que mostraba indicaba que muy molesta en realidad no debía estar. De hecho no pareció nada incomodada cuando el chico se acercó y frotó la cara contra la toalla que ella llevaba encima con la excusa de secarse. "Tienes tu propia toalla" se quejó de forma muy poco convincente. "Me gusta más esta", respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa, tirando del trozo de tela e intentándosela quitar a la chica. Michelle resopló y le dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza, a su espalda podía sentir a Shokichi y Joseph caminando tras ella, reuniéndose ellos también con el grupo, y Amelia y Keiji, que se acercaron algo cohibidos.

Se situó al lado de Akari, que tras el baño tenía la piel cubierta de gotas que resbalaban por su espalda y su torso. El bañador rojo y negro que tan bien le quedaba, al humedecerse se pegaba a su cuerpo y dejaban que esos glúteos tan bien formados y apetecibles se marcasen más que un rato antes. Qué ganas tenía de darle un azote. Su pelo habitualmente alborotado chorreaba agua, y para librarse del exceso de la misma enterró los dedos en él y se lo echó hacia atrás, escurriéndolo. Tragó saliva. Se había imaginado a sí misma agarrándolo de esa mata de pelo humedecida y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para besarle. Mierda. Tenía que olvidarse de esas cosas y más ahora que habían vuelto a comenzar las clases. Si por su cabeza pasaban fantasías así cada vez que estuviese con él en un aula no sería capaz de mantener la compostura. El chico la miró y parecía mucho más tranquilo, de hecho llegó a sonreírla abiertamente. Sus brazos prácticamente se rozaban, y unas pocas gotas de la piel de Akari pasaron a la suya, haciéndola estremecerse.

\- Uy, perdona- se disculpó alejándose un paso de ella, Michelle lo detuvo posando una mano en su antebrazo.

\- No pasa nada, sólo es agua- le ofreció el vaso que tenía en la mano. Por su propia experiencia sabía que la piscina daba hambre y sed, y el chico no había comido nada en toda la tarde además de la chocolatina que compartieron - ¿Quieres un poco?

La miró con cierta duda un instante, pero menos de un segundo después pareció cambiar de idea agarró el vaso casi con ansia, dando un largo trago de su cerveza y dejándolo mediado. Se lo devolvió con un gesto de disculpa, limpiándose los restos de bebida de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Si pudiese sería ella misma quien los limpiase, pero con la lengua. Se obligó interiormente a vaciar su cabeza, estaba yendo por unos derroteros poco adecuados para el lugar donde estaban y la situación de su relación como profesora y alumno, pero no le resultaba nada fácil pensar en otra cosa cuando lo tenía tan cerca y tan ligero de ropa. Si a eso le añadía además que podía sentir cómo él también al estaba devorando con la mirada a ella, le resultaba aún más difícil desviar su corriente de pensamiento hacia otros aspectos. Shokichi pasó al lado de ambos y le dio una palmada en la espalada a Akari, que lo miró con cierta extrañeza. Joseph se situó a su otro lado llevando él también una cerveza. Cuando devolvió su atención al resto del grupo, pudo ver que Eva, Sheila e Iván también se habían reunido con ellos.

\- ¿Qué decíais de una competición?- preguntó Michelle- Si vais a seguir haciendo el tonto yo me vuelvo a la tumbona- pudo oír la risilla de Shokichi y sentir sobre ella la mirada divertida de Joseph. Era una persona competitiva y le gustaban los retos, no entendía por qué les resultaba tan gracioso.

\- Hemos pensado que…- empezó a decir Alex, que seguía abrazando a Yaeko por la espalda y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

\- No, perdona. He pensado YO- interrumpió Marcos, señalándose con el dedo. Se aclaró la voz y empezó a pasear entre ellos- Como sois unos rancios y no os metéis en el agua, creo que quizás con una pequeña competición os animaréis.

\- Bla, bla, bla, menos rollos ¿qué hay que hacer?- le dirigió una mirada ansiosa a Akari

\- Cargar a otra persona a hombros, en el agua- le empezó a explicar- Hay que intentar tirar al que está arriba y gana la última pareja que tenga a sus dos miembros en pie

\- Oh, interesante- dijo Joseph llevándose la mano a la barbilla y mirándola fijamente.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con el cuerpo húmedo de su alumno, que le apoyó una mano en la espalda. Pese a que el chico la quitó inmediatamente, se estremeció igual. La piel de su espalda era sensible y más de una vez ya se había imaginado a Akari acariciándola. Dando un trago a su cerveza ignoró tanto al japonés como a Joseph y centró su mirada en Marcos, que parecía algo contrariado por el protagonismo que le había quitado Akari al explicar el juego.

\- ¿Hay algún premio?- preguntó tímidamente la voz de Iván. Fue patente para todos la mirada cargada de reproche que le lanzó Marcos.

\- La satisfacción de haber ganado- intervino Alex antes de que la cosa fuese a más.

\- Bah. Ya gané en la nieve y no me llevé nada a cambio- refunfuñó Michelle. Joseph, a su lado, asintió- Esta vez quiero algo.

\- ¿Ya das por sentado que vamos a ganar, preciosa?- le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y tú das por sentado que voy a participar contigo?

\- Sabes que soy el único que puede cargar con tu peso a hombros- Michelle sabía que tenía razón, pero preferiría no participar o de hacerlo ser ella la que cargaba a alguien que no que fuese él quien la llevase. Sólo pensar que de hacerlo la cabeza de Joseph estaría entre sus muslos hacía que le se pusiesen los pelos de punta.

\- Bueno, bueno- intercedió Akari, Michelle le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida- ¿Quiénes queréis participar?

\- Nosotros cinco ya estamos apuntados, pero necesitamos ser pares para poder hacer las parejas- explicó Marcos, refiriéndose a él mismo, Kanako, Yaeko, Alex y Akari.

\- Yo me apunto- se apresuró a decir Michelle.

Akari la miró con ilusión y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. No quería mentirse, y menos a sí misma…la verdad es que le gustaría hacer pareja con él. Y no sólo por el hecho de que la atrajese, eso realmente era lo de menos, sino porque se sentía realmente cómoda cuando trabajaban juntos. Eran capaces de entenderse sin palabras, su forma de elaborar estrategias era similar y estaban muy compenetrados, era su perfecto compañero de batalla. Pero también era consciente de que pesaba 85 kilogramos y hasta ahora sólo había conocido a una persona capaz de soportar ese peso durante un rato, Joseph, y se negaba a participar con él.

\- Evidentemente yo también participo- dijo Joseph- Aunque eso nos hace ser impares otra vez ¿nadie más se apunta?

Michelle obvió mirar a Amelia, ya le había dicho su reparo a meterse en el agua y no quería forzarla. Y Keiji…Keiji tenía sus propias cosas con las que lidiar en ese momento. Shokichi estaba rechazando la oferta que Joseph le hizo entre murmullos en ese momento así que los únicos que quedaban eran Sheila, Iván y Eva. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que la última no participaría, seguía con la chaqueta puesta y algo encogida en sí misma, mirando a su alrededor algo nerviosa, como temiendo que la obligasen a competir. Iván en cambio daba la impresión de tener un debate interno, y Sheila parecía estar animándole pero él negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¡Venga! Que si no somos impares ¡animaos alguno!- se quejó Marcos- Vosotros dos también podríais participar y que juegue también alguien más, como Sheila- señaló a Keiji y Amelia. Ella negó rotundamente y él rechazó la invitación con un gesto con la mano- Jooo- miró hacia Sheila- Sheiiiii- la chica negó- Evaaaaaaa

\- No pasa nada. Si somos impares yo no participo, me da igual- dijo Kanako encogiéndose de hombros, pero en su cara era más que evidente la decepción.

Michelle sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, era evidente que tanto ella como Marcos querían participar juntos. Pese a su espíritu competitivo iba a decir que prefería quedarse fuera ella cuando la voz de Iván se dejó oír.

\- Puedo participar yo, si no os molesta.

\- ¡Cómo nos va a molestar! Nos haces un favor-le dijo Akari- Gracias, Iván.

Según pasó al centro para reunirse con el resto de participantes, Alex le dio un apretón en el hombro provocando un bufido de Marcos. Kanako estuvo rápida y no tardó en acercarse a él y cogerle del brazo, por fortuna eso pareció distraerle lo suficiente como para que dejase en paz a Iván. Alex se separó de Yaeko y tras dejar la toalla en la tumbona la rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se acercaron a ellos. Iván se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y se la lanzó a Sheila, que la cogió al vuelo. Fue en ese momento cuando entendieron por qué el chaval había estado cubierto hasta entonces. En su pecho, cerca de su clavícula izquierda, se dibujaba lo que tenía intención de ser una flor pero parecía más bien el dibujo de un niño de 4 años con un puñado de bolígrafos de colores. Iván no tardó en cubrirse el estropicio con la mano. Claramente, se sentía avergonzado. Un pesado silencio se formó en el grupo y durante unos segundos nadie se atrevió a preguntar. De hecho, fue el propio Iván el que rompió el hielo.

\- Sé que es muy feo...es…una historia muy larga.

\- Dejad de mirarle así, es una tontería- intercedió Kanako- Vamos a hacer los equipos.

\- No, yo quiero conocer esa historia- presionó Marcos, cruzándose de brazos e intercambiando la mirada entre Kanako e Iván con el ceño fruncido.

\- Venga, venga- Yaeko se separó de Alex y como si intentase prevenir la catástrofe se situó entre Iván y Marcos. Agarró al primero de los hombros y lo separó un poco de su amigo. – Todos tenemos nuestras historias y no hace falta contarlas.

\- No me importa decirlo- Iván se encogió de hombros- Total…ya lo habéis visto.

\- No hace falta, Iván.

\- Ya da igual, Kanako- la sonrió con algo de tristeza- Ya está hecho- cogió aire y tras dirigirle una última mirada a Sheila empezó a narrar su historia- Me lo hizo mi ex…mi exnovio.

\- ¿Ha dicho novio?- cuestionó entre murmullos Akari, Michelle le dio un manotazo en el pecho para que se callase.

\- Él era tatuador, o por lo menos hacía tatuajes aunque no sé si a esto se le podría considerar como tal- soltó una carcajada sardónica señalándose el estropicio que tenía marcado en la piel- Era bastante mayor en comparación conmigo, yo tenía 14 años en aquel entonces, y él 20. Para mí lo era todo, estaba muy, muy enamorado de él- le dirigió una mirada de refilón a Sheila y Eva, que conforme iba hablando fueron acercándose un poco más- Imaginaos, siendo él mayor de edad, viviendo por su cuenta, con coche ¡podíamos hacer todo lo que quisiéramos! Era todo lo que un adolescente idiota como yo quería- suspiró- Mi hermana me advirtió una y otra vez pero yo no quería hacerle caso pese a que debería haberlo hecho, porque todo lo que dijo se cumplió.

\- Iván…- a oídos de Michelle llegó el murmullo de Sheila, que miraba al chico con profunda lástima.

\- Siempre hacíamos lo que él quería, cuando él quería y como él quería, pero se las apañaba para hacerme pensar que decidía yo…tenía mucha labia- hizo una pausa y cogió aire, atreviéndose a alzar los ojos del suelo- Incluido este tatuaje. Me prometió que nos haríamos el mismo tatuaje, que sería una prueba de nuestro amor y me hizo esto. El no sólo no se lo hizo, sino que un par de semanas después me lo encontré con otro chico. Al parecer iba a varias bandas y se aprovechaba de nosotros, pero yo no quise darme cuenta pese a que todas las señales estaban ahí. Casualmente nunca llevaba la cartera encima, o tenía que ir al banco a por dinero…y yo siempre acababa pagando todo. Estaba tan pillado que no me pareció raro en ningún momento, yo simplemente pagaba y ya- mostró una sonrisa algo melancólica- Debéis pensar que soy idiota.

\- Ay noooo, Iváaan- lloriqueó Yaeko.

Ni corta ni perezosa la muchacha le estrechó entre sus brazos, provocando que el chico abriese los ojos de par en par y su cara enrojeciese. Inmediatamente después Sheila y Eva se unieron al abrazo, mientras la mejicana le murmuraba que no se preocupase, que ahora estaba con gente que le quería. Michelle no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida por la historia de Iván y se acercó a él, sonriéndole a la vez que le revolvía el pelo, lo cual debió sorprenderse en sobremanera pues la miró totalmente estupefacto.

\- No eres idiota, se aprovecharon de ti.

\- Michelle tiene razón, eres una víctima- apoyó Yaeko, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

\- Además los tatuajes se pueden quitar- añadió Amelia, que se había acercado también a ellos.

\- O incluso cubrir- le dijo Sheila. Yaeko lo liberó y la mejicana le cogió de la mano, sonriéndole- Además ya no vas a volver a ver a esa persona, no tienes que preocuparte nunca más por él.

\- Lo sé….- las mejillas de Iván seguían estando rojas, y les mostró finalmente una de sus radiantes y sinceras sonrisas que las hizo a todas soltar un suspiro de alivio- Gracias, chicas.

\- Nada, nada, los sentimentalismos para otro momento- le quitó importancia Michelle haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano- Ahora vamos a hacer los equipos que me habéis engañado diciendo que va a haber una competición y no estamos compitiendo.

Tras repasar por última vez quienes iban a ser finalmente los participantes, éstos se mantuvieron reunidos junto a la barra mientras el resto de los invitados volvieron a sus quehaceres. La emoción era palpable en el ambiente y Michelle podía sentir su sangre bullir. La palabra piedad, no significada nada para ella en ese momento.


	65. Ni todas las reinas visten de seda 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Seguimos con las chicas y su visión de los hechos ocurridos en casa de Joseph. Si bien ya dieron su opinión sobre la competición a hombros los chicos en el anterior capítulo es aquí cuando la veremos en detalle. ¿Quién cayó primero? ¿Fue realmente intencionado o no el golpe en la nariz a Joseph? ¿Quiénes derribó a quién? Además tendremos oportunidad de saber qué ocurrió exactamente cuando Michelle salió corriendo detrás de Akari. La experiencia no pareció ser muy traumática para él, o quizás sólo estaba disimulando ante sus amigos. Sea como fuere, por fin lo sabremos.**

**La semana que viene por fin tendremos la última parte de este experimento, en la cual podremos disfrutar sin ningún tipo de censura de la charla que mantuvieron las chicas por la noche, y también de lo ocurrido tras ella...quién sabe, puede que en lo acontecido por la noche se encuentre la respuesta al bueno humor de Akari a la mañana siguiente.**

**\- Título: ...Ni todas las reinas visten de seda 02****  
****\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 15679  
\- Personajes: ****Todos menos Adolf (y su familia) y Sylvester.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

…**NI TODAS LAS REINAS VISTEN DE SEDA-02**

La competición estaba a punto de empezar. Joseph había sacado una libreta y un bolígrafo para apuntar los equipos y Shokichi se había ofrecido para hacer de árbitro y llevar el recuento de quién ganaba y quién perdía. Cuál sería el premio de la pareja ganadora era algo que seguía estando en el aire, así como la distribución de los diferentes equipos.

\- ¡Nosotros dos vamos juntos!- se apresuró en decir Yaeko, plantando un beso en la mejilla de Alex e instando a Shokichi a que los apuntase. Su novio giró la cara y la besó en los labios frotando la nariz con ella, estaban volviendo a llegar a un punto en el cual resultaban demasiado empalagosos para soportarlos. Marcos y Kanako no dijeron nada, pero el chico le puso el brazo por los hombros al instante, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria a Iván.

\- Shokichi- Michelle se acercó a él – A mi apúntame abajo, ya veré a quién llevo.

\- ¿Estás segura? Joe puede llevarte.

\- No quiero que me lleve Joe, no me fío.

\- Hieres mis sentimientos, preciosa- no obstante por su expresión parecía estar de todo menos ofendido- Además, no puedes ir abajo.

\- Guárdate la caballerosidad para otros, puedo de sobra y lo sabes. Hasta podría cargar contigo si quisiera.

\- No me refiero a tu capacidad, soy consciente de que podrías con cualquiera de nosotros- le apoyó una mano en la cabeza y ella se mantuvo impasible clavándole la mirada- Pero la piscina cubre más de lo que tu mides, incluso puede que Marcos e Iván tengan sus dificultades en algunas partes.

\- ¿Y por qué no te puede llevar nadie?- cuestionó Alex. Yaeko también la estaba mirando con curiosidad- ¿No quieres?

\- No es eso- agarró la mano de Joseph para quitársela de la cabeza y se apartó un par de pasos de él- Peso 85 kilos

\- Venga ya- Marcos soltó una carcajada nasal- ¿esperáis que nos creamos eso? Eso es más de lo que peso yo, o Alex…no puede ser.

\- Va en serio- pudo sentir a Akari mirándola fijamente, como si de repente algo cobrase sentido para él.

\- ¡Pero eso son casi 30 kilos más que yo! Y eres más bajita y tienes una cintura enana- Yaeko mostraba total confusión- Nos estáis tomando el pelo.

\- El músculo pesa más que la grasa y Michelle tiene mucha masa muscular – intervino Akari- A mí no me parece tan raro. Yo peso casi 100 kilos y también mido menos que Alex.

\- Ya tío, pero tú eres muy corpulento- Alex seguía sin mostrarse nada convencido- Ella es bastante menuda.

\- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviese?- les recriminó. Ambos bajaron la cabeza en señal de disculpa- Gracias.

\- Chicos, no es una broma- Shokichi se metió en la conversación en vista de que no parecían ponerse de acuerdo- Joseph sí que puede con ella, y yo para levantarla un momento, pero ya.

\- ¿Y por qué sabe Joseph que puede con ella?- farfulló Akari. Debía haberlo querido decir para él mismo en lugar de en voz alta porque en cuanto se percató de que había hablado abrió los ojos de par en par y fingió un ataque de tos. Joseph le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda sin poder evitar ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Eso no es lo que nos preocupa ahora.- intentó desviar el tema- Lo dicho, que no me importa llevar a alguien. Kanako, Marcos, Iván... ¿tenéis alguna preferencia de con quién participar?

\- Yo sigo sin creerme que peses tanto- respondió la aludida, mostrando claramente su escaso convencimiento en su expresión.

\- ¿Si intentáis cogerme y veis que no podéis os convenceréis y empezaremos a competir de una vez?- miró a su alrededor y todos asintieron- Perfecto, probad.

Se plantó en medio de ellos, con los brazos en jarras y esperando que alguien tuviese el valor suficiente como para acercarse. Pudo sentir sobre ella miradas de curiosidad e incluso algo de miedo, ninguno parecía atreverse a ser el primero en probar. Resopló y negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tras ese gesto y una serie de murmullos, Yaeko se envalentonó y se quedó de pie frente a ella, analizando cuál sería la mejor forma para intentar alzarla en el aire. Se pegó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, intentándola levantar. El bikini aún mojado de Yaeko se pegó a su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de gotas sobre su piel y calando las partes de su bañador seco en las que entraban en contacto. Pudo escuchar un par de suspiros ahogados por parte de los chicos, pero no se preocupó por saber quiénes habían sido ya que podía imaginarse perfectamente el porqué de la reacción. No obstante y pese a los esfuerzos de Yaeko, no consiguió moverla del sitio, y eso que ni siquiera estaba haciendo fuerza para que no la levantase. Algo contrariada, se agachó un poco frente a ella, agarrándola de los muslos con intención de cargarla sobre sus hombros como si fuese un saco, pero tampoco fue capaz.

\- Abrázate a mí cuello- le pidió Yaeko, que mostraba una clara frustración en el rostro. Michelle así hizo y se acercó a ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. La japonesa le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y pasó el otro por debajo de sus muslos, parecía que quería llevarla como si fuese su noche de bodas. Desistió en milésimas de segundo- ¿Y si me rodeas la cintura con las piernas?

\- Sí por favor- soltó Alex que tenía la cara roja y la mirada clavada en ellas. Ambas se giraron, aún abrazadas, para dirigirle una expresión de curiosidad. Al chico no le quedó otra opción que cubrirse la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Te das por vencida?

\- Sí…- mostró una expresión de ligera decepción- no se me ocurre cómo echarte mano.

Ante la respuesta de Yaeko, a Akari pareció darle un nuevo ataque de tos y Shokichi a punto estuvo de escupir el trago que acababa de darle a su cerveza. Alex se había dado la vuelta y resoplaba, Marcos miraba la escena anonadado sin saber muy bien que decir y Joseph mostraba una sonrisa ladina. Iván, junto con Kanako, tenía la cara roja y ambos desviaron los ojos a diferentes puntos indefinidos del lugar. Michelle, arrancándole un chillido agudo, cogió en un instante a Yaeko y la cargó en brazos hasta Alex. "Tu chica" le dijo dejándola a su lado y volviendo al centro del grupo con una sonrisa. Sí, le fastidiaba pesar tanto que nadie pudiese con ella, pero le encantaba haberles demostrado que estaban equivocados. Lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Eso es que Yaeko es una floja- se burló Marcos- Voy a probar yo.

Ni corto ni perezoso y obviando el ceño fruncido que Kanako le dirigió, se plantó frente a Michelle con los brazos en jarras y sonriendo con socarronería, aprovechando los 10 centímetros de altura que le sacaba para mirarla con cierta altivez. Ella no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Si creía que por el simple hecho de sacar pecho y ponerse gallito iba a ser capaz de levantarla estaba muy equivocado. Acercó las manos a su cintura y las apoyó en ella un momento, pero arrugó el gesto y pareció pensárselo mejor así que la soltó y le dio la espalda, agachándose frente a ella.

\- Ponme los brazos por el cuello- le pidió.

\- Qué ganas tenéis todos de que os ponga los brazos por el cuello, ni que queráis morir asfixiados- bromeó al mismo tiempo que cumplía la petición del chico.

\- Ha, ha, ha muy gracio…SA-

Puede que para los demás la forma de hablar del chico resultase extraña pero ella sabía exactamente a qué se debía. Su extraña pausa había coincidido justo con el instante en el cual se echó hacia delante para que pudiese cogerla, dejando que su voluminoso pecho se pegase a la espalda del chico. Daba la impresión de que no había pensado en ello cuando se había planteado esa forma de cargarla. Michelle no necesitó más indicaciones. En cuando Marcos echó los brazos hacia atrás dejó que la agarrase de las piernas bajo las rodillas sin ningún impedimento. Intentó levantarse con ella a cuestas una vez…no lo consiguió. Soltó un bufido de frustración y lo intentó de nuevo, consiguió elevarla unos centímetros del suelo pero el peso de venció y a punto estuvieron de irse al suelo los dos juntos.

\- Deja de hacer fuerza.

-No hago fuerza, asume que no puedes conmigo.

\- Sí puedo contigo, pero no estoy acostumbrado a llevar a gente a la espalda. Sólo tengo que probar una vez más.

\- ¿A la tercera va la vencida? Ánimo, campeón-le soltó con cierto sarcasmo.

Marcos giró la cabeza y la miró con inquina, entrecerrando los ojos. Con ello sólo consiguió que a ella le hiciese aún más gracia y le entrase la risa floja. Lo intentó una vez más y Michelle se vio obligada de agarrarse con fuerza a los hombros del chaval, había estado a punto de irse de bruces arrastrándola a ella con él. Joseph y Akari dieron una zancada hacia ellos con los brazos por delante, intentando evitar la catástrofe que finalmente no se produjo.

\- Quizás sería buena idea dejar de intentarlo- propuso Akari mirándolos a ambos- Al final alguien se va a acabar haciendo daño.

\- No te preocupes, que ya dejo a tu chica- replicó Marcos soltándola e incorporándose.

\- No es eso- suspiró y la miró mordiéndose el labio- Michelle, no es por eso. De verdad.

\- Lo sé- le tranquilizó. Él pareció darle por satisfecho y respiró aliviado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y volviendo a su posición inicial.

\- ¿Puedo probar yo?- preguntó Iván con cierto reparo y alzando la mano- Tengo curiosidad.

\- Sí, claro.- Michelle sonrió al chaval y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase- Ven aquí.

Iván se acercó y se quedó parado frente a ella. Alargó las manos en su dirección pero volvió a recoger sus brazos al instante. Giró a su alrededor estudiándola con atención y tras acabar otra vez frente a ella la miró algo acobardado y moviendo las manos en el aire. Tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía preocupado por algo.

\- N-no sé cómo hacerlo…-reconoció mostrándose muy cohibido- No quiero tocar donde no debo, señorita Michelle.

\- No te preocupes, sé que no lo harías a propósito, no como otros- le dirigió una sonrisa ladina a Akari, que mostró una expresión profundamente ofendida.

\- Igualmente- se rascó un hombro- No querría molestar, señorita Michelle.

\- No hace falta que me llames "señorita", Iván- se rio- ¿quieres que te enseñe el mejor truco para coger a alguien que pesa más que tú?

El chico asintió. Sin demorarse más se acercó a él y mientras con una mano le agarraba un brazo, se agachó un poco haciéndole pasar el cuerpo por encima de sus hombros para a continuación meter su otro brazo por entre las piernas del chico sujetándole de uno de sus muslos. Sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo lo alzó en el aire cargándole sobre sus hombros como si fuese un soldado caído en combate. A Iván el estar con la cabeza colgando y mirando al suelo no debió convencerle porque se sujetó a ella como pudo y tenía cara de susto. Tras dar una vuelta para demostrar que podía soportar su peso sin problemas, lo volvió a posar en el suelo y le animó a que hiciese lo mismo. Intentó repetir la operación pero lamentablemente y al igual que había ocurrido con los anteriores, no fue capaz de levantarla. Aunque en el caso de Iván probablemente tuvieran más que ver lo cohibido que se sentía y el miedo que tenía a tocar en zonas delicadas que no la falta de capacidad. Dándose por vencido se retiró también, y Michelle miró a su alrededor. Tan sólo quedaban por probar Alex y Akari, y realmente no estaba muy segura de que su alumno se atreviese a ello. Joseph estaba junto a él y tras mirarla los dos el rubio le comentó algo al oído y la expresión del chico cambió al instante. Esperaba que no estuviese corrompiéndole de alguna forma, o molestándole. Dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones. Las intenciones de Joseph hacia Akari parecían ser realmente buenas, pero en ocasiones seguía poniéndose un poco paranoica.

\- Me toca.

Alex estaba frente a ella, mirándola con una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia y analizándola. Era más alto y más corpulento que cualquiera de los que habían probado hasta ahora. Yaeko lo animaba desde un lateral y se giró un momento hacia ella para guiñarla un ojo. Por favor, qué cosa más empalagosa. No obstante eso la hizo recordar que el chaval que tenía delante contaba con una ventaja frente a Yaeko, Iván o Marcos. Tenía todo el día a su novia en brazos y no era raro que la llevase en volandas de un sitio a otro, así que estaba mucho más acostumbrado a cargar peso que cualquiera de ellos. Tras pedir permiso y con un profundo respeto en cada uno de sus gestos, la hizo rodearle el cuello con los brazos, para lo cual ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y él agacharse un poco, y a continuación rodeó su pequeña cintura con ambos brazos, tal y como hacía con Yaeko cuando la levantaba. Consiguió alzarla un par de centímetros, pero perdió el equilibrio y se vio obligado a posarla. La miró con total confusión y tras pedir permiso de nuevo para volver a intentarlo repitió la operación, obteniendo un resultado similar. Yaeko, al ver que su chico tampoco podía con ella, hizo un puchero y dejó de animarle, a la espera de que él volviese a su lado. Como queriendo comprobar que seguía teniendo fuerza en los brazos, Alex agarró a su novia y la alzó en el aire llegando incluso a girar con ella en brazos. Definitivamente, Michelle era un peso pesado en el sentido más literal del término.

\- Quedas tú, Akari- le animó en vista de que el chico no parecía atreverse a probar.

\- No, yo no…mejor no.- se rascó la nuca y se pasó la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo para a continuación peinarse de nuevo. Joseph, a su lado, sonrió.

\- Oh venga tío, hemos probado todos menos Kanako.- le pinchó Alex- ¿No te atreves?

\- Dejadlo, por favor.

\- Si en el fondo te mueres de ganas- añadió Yaeko, provocando sendos asentimientos por parte del resto de los presentes.

\- Vamos, Akari- Kanako, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento, intervino- Tenemos curiosidad por saber si tú puedes.

\- No hay huevos- le retó Marcos, con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en los labios.

\- No…- murmuró el blanco de sus insistencias, con bastante poco convencimiento

\- Akari, prueba- casi ordenó Michelle. Él la miró con una expresión que parecía decir "no me hagas esto", pero no se dejó enternecer- Yo también tengo curiosidad.

Con cierto derrotismo se acercó a ella y se quedó de pie mirándola fijamente. Juraría que pudo oírle tragar saliva con dificultad, de hecho, por la forma en la cual estaba dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados no le cupo la menor duda de que no había sido impresión suya.

\- No intentaría aprovecharme….- murmuró, probablemente pretendiendo que sólo ella le escuchase. Sonrió y se acercó más a él, quedando tan sólo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. El pelo de Akari seguía mojado y un par de gotas resbalaron por su cuello, hasta llegar a su clavícula y perderse en la piel húmeda de su pecho.

\- Lo sé, idiota- se rio por lo bajo- Te estaba tomando el pelo.

El chico cogió aire y la agarró de la cintura con ambas manos, apretándola con suavidad y mirándola fijamente. Pese a que llevase un bañador de una pieza, su espalda estaba lo suficientemente descubierta como para que las yemas de los dedos de Akari rozasen directamente su piel, y se sintió estremecer. A su cabeza acudió lo ocurrido el día de nochevieja, cuando había estado abrochando y desabrochando su vestido, y empezó a notar más calor del que debería. Por un momento deseó que no hubiera nadie más presente, para poder rodearle el cuello con los brazos, abrazarle y darle un beso, y no precisamente en la mejilla. No obstante las voces de sus amigos cuchicheando a su alrededor la sacaron de su ensoñación se obligó a volver a la presente realidad. Cruzó sus ojos con los de Akari y éste tras coger aire y pedir disculpas, se inclinó un poco y la abrazó por la cintura, levantándola en el aire y cargándola sobre su hombro derecho. No se lo esperaba, para nada. De hecho la sorprendió tanto que hasta se le entrecortó la respiración momentáneamente y sintió que se mareaba al notar su cabeza en el aire y en dirección al suelo. Se agarró a la espalda de Akari como pudo, clavándole las uñas en el proceso. El chico la recolocó en su hombro alzándola un poco y al ir a sujetarla mejor una de sus manos se apoyó en su glúteo y la apartó rápidamente. Le habría encantado verle la cara pero desde su situación le resultaba imposible. Pudo notar cómo entraba en pánico al tensarse la práctica totalidad de los músculos de la espalda en la que ella misma tenía apoyada gran parte de su cuerpo y a la cual se estaba sujetando malamente con las manos. Su posición invertida no la estaba ayudando y además las gafas se le estaban resbalando y tenían peligro de irse al suelo de un momento a otro.

\- Akari…- murmuró- Las gafas…

\- Lo siento, lo siento- su voz era más aguda de lo normal- Ya, ya voy, perdona, no quería, yo…lo siento.

Pensó que iba a dejarla en el suelo y se preparó para ello, pero con una fuerza bastante superior a la que Michelle creía que tenía, cambió su posición sin llegar a soltarla y segundos después seguía aún en sus brazos. Con una mano sujetando su espalda, y otra bajo sus piernas la mantenía aún en el aire, y Michelle se apresuró a rodearle el cuello con los brazos para sujetar ella misma algo de su peso.

\- Puedes conmigo- musitó, sus caras estaban muy cerca y podía sentir el aliento de Akari en su piel. Una gota del pelo del chico se escurrió hasta ella, resbalando por su cuerpo hasta perderse entre sus pechos. Pudo verlo seguir el recorrido con los ojos para luego volver a cruzarlos con los de ella con la cara encendida y la respiración temblorosa. Le daba la impresión que el temblor no se debía precisamente al esfuerzo por soportar su peso.

\- Sí…- carraspeó- Siento lo de…bueno.

\- No pasa nada- Michelle tragó saliva y tuvo que contenerse para no pegarse más a él. Le estaba resultando demasiado atractivo sujetándola con tanta fuerza y casi jadeando sobre ella, y a la vez demasiado adorable, con los ojos brillantes y la cara de color escarlata- ¿No te cansas?- él negó con la cabeza.

\- Podríamos hacer equipo- murmuró- Si quieres, claro.

\- Claro que quiero- le sonrió. Sintió las manos de Akari agarrarla con más fuerza y el chico tragó saliva con dificultad de nuevo.

\- Voy a bajarte…

Se agachó un poco y la dejó apoyar los pies en el suelo antes de soltarla. No obstante e incluso después de haberla bajado, siguió manteniendo la mano apoyada en su espalda desnuda y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. Le gustaba demasiado sentir las caricias de Akari sobre su piel como para fingir que le molestaba, y desde luego no tenía pensado apartarse por voluntad propia. El ambiente a su alrededor estaba algo cargado, y sus amigos los miraban con estupefacción. Prefirió no dirigir su mirada a Joseph, pero podía sentir perfectamente su ojos sobre ellos. A su lado, Akari seguía teniendo la cara roja y se rascaba la nuca sin levantar la mirada de sus pies. Pudo escuchar cuchicheos, pero prefirió no hacer el esfuerzo por entenderlos y en lugar de ello dirigió su mirada a Shokichi, esperando encontrarse una expresión socarrona. No obstante, lo que vio fue una mirada cargada de cariño y una sonrisa sincera, dirigidas tanto a ella como a Akari.

\- ¿Os apunto como equipo?- preguntó. Ambos asintieron al unísono sin decir palabra y él escribió en la libreta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Bueno, las otras parejas serán Kanako con Marcos e Iván con Joseph ¿os parece bien?

Todos asintieron pero el ambiente seguía estando tenso. De hecho hasta las miradas de Sheila y Eva, que se habían mantenido alejadas y a su rollo en las tumbonas, estaban dirigidas en su dirección.

\- Oh vamos, ni que fuese para tanto- dijo de repente Shokichi llamando la atención sobre él- Yo también puedo con ella.

Y sí, era cierto, podía con ella…cuando era una niña. No estaba tan segura de que pudiese sostenerla en el aire con su peso actual. Se acercó a ambos y se inclinó hacia ellos, susurrando.

\- Lo siento, pero es necesario.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a mirarle con extrañeza. En milésimas de segundo Shokichi se echó a Michelle a hombros y se lanzó al agua con ella. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y casi horror fueron la inmediata reacción generalizada. La mujer salió a la superficie del agua con el pelo pegado a la cara, sin sus gafas y deseándole la muerte al viejo que se reía a su lado. Para colmo la había tirado en una zona en la que no hacía pie así que se vio obligada a agarrarse a él para poder recuperarse del susto. Miró a su alrededor pero sin sus gafas era incapaz de distinguir nada con claridad, así que ni siquiera podía ver dónde se habían hundido.

\- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?- vociferó aprovechando que estaba al lado de Shokichi para darle una colleja…seguida de otras tantas- ¿Pretendes que me ahogue?- como respuesta el hombre se cubrió con los brazos pero empezó a reírse- ¡NO TE RÍAS! No tiene gracia, viejo. Te voy a matar- le pellizcó en el hombro agarrándole el trapecio y le hizo aullar de dolor y encogerse en sí mismo.

\- Shelly, Shelly- la intentó calmar entre chillidos- Por favor, escucha…¡escucha!- apretó con más fuerza- Por favoooooor- Shokichi lloriqueó y cedió a sus peticiones, soltándole un momento pero con la mano preparada para pellizcarle otra vez.- ¿No te diste cuenta de la tensión que había? Había que romperla de alguna forma- murmuró para que los demás no le escuchasen.

Lo miró con cierto disgusto. Sabía que tenía razón, pero había muchas otras maneras para romper la tensión que no tirarla al agua casi matándola del susto. Arrugó la nariz sin estar muy convencida con la explicación, pero definitivamente alejó la mano de su hombro y sin dirigirle la palabra se afanó en intentar localizar sus gafas desaparecidas en el fondo de la piscina. Si ya era difícil hacerlo viendo bien, sin ver como era su caso se tornaba en misión casi imposible. No obstante la estrategia de Shokichi parecía haber funcionado y el ambiente era mucho más distendido. Podía oír las risas de sus amigos en el exterior y tras echarse el pelo empapado hacia atrás y frotarse los ojos pudo verlos acercándose. La voz de Kanako anunció que había visto las gafas y tras zambullirse en el agua las recuperó y se acercó nadando a ella para devolvérselas. Aprovechando que ya podía ver bien se giró hacia Shokichi, que sonreía con algo de malicia. Maldito viejo, lo había hecho a propósito para cabrearla.

Kanako, tras devolverle a Michelle sus gafas y recibir un agradecimiento y una sonrisa, se acercó al bordillo para salir, pero al intentar hacerlo se encontró con un obstáculo impidiéndola coger impulso. Al mirar hacia arriba se topó la figura de Marcos sobre ella, sentándose en la orilla de la piscina y metiendo los pies en el agua. El chico estiró las piernas y prácticamente la dejó encerrada entre ellas. Bueno, quizás "encerrada" era mucho decir, pues podría haber huido nadando perfectamente si quería. Pero no quiso.

\- Déjame salir- pidió con muy poco convencimiento, dándole un manotazo en un muslo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – sintió como paseaba sus ojos verdes por todo su cuerpo antes de mirarla a la cara- Vamos a entrar ahora todos para competir y vas a tener que volver a meterte.

\- Pero no hago pie- se quejó, apoyándose con una mano en una de las piernas de Marcos.

\- Bueno, nadas muy bien- le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa- Acabas de demostrarlo.

\- Ya, pero me canso- se echó para atrás el pelo aprovechando que seguía sujeta a él- Y si me canso no podremos ganar.

\- ¿Tienes intención de ganar?- pudo ver cómo los ojos del chico estaban brillantes y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más inocente- ¿Conmigo?

\- Claro, sino para qué iba a jugar…- apartó la vista, sintiendo las mejillas un poco más calientes que un momento antes-…contigo.

Se vió obligada a mover las piernas con más fuerza al sentir que la pierna de Marcos que le hacía de apoyo de repente desaparecía. Miró hacia él y lo vio zambullirse en el agua, a su lado, emergiendo segundos después salpicándola en el proceso y riéndose. Él si hacía pie y parecía mirarla con algo de socarronería por no ser capaz de alcanzar el suelo. No obstante la sujetó de un brazo y la atrajo hasta él, apoyándole a continuación la mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

\- Sujétate a mí, así no te cansarás- ella, con cierta timidez, no se hizo de rogar y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

\- Qué caballeroso- se burló, pero igualmente pudo notar un vuelco en el estómago.

\- Quizás no sea un caballero…- murmuró, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que la atravesaban- …puede que tenga segundas intenciones.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?- sentía sus mejillas arder, pero aun así se envalentonó lo suficiente como para preguntar.

Por un momento, Marcos la acercó a él, pero un instante después le vio apartar la cara y carraspear, alejándola de nuevo. No llegó a separarse de ella, pero le quitó la mano de las lumbares. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Llevaba así toda la tarde. Jugaba con ella, se dejaba liar en sus redes, se acercaba y en cuanto estaban en una situación mínimamente íntima, parecía arrepentirse y se escabullía. No lo entendía. La verdad es que pensaba, tras lo ocurrido en nochevieja, que Marcos estaba interesado en ella. Al menos un poco. Creía que su inquina hacia Iván era fruto de los celos, o eso le había dicho Yaeko. El día en la nieve que tan mal había empezado, terminó bien e incluso llegó a acurrucarse y dormirse a su lado en el viaje de vuelta ¿entonces por qué ahora tenía ese tira y afloja con ella? ¿Por qué en ciertos momentos parecía rehuirla? Cuando creía estar bien con él, haciendo lo que parecía "tontear", de repente parecía cambiar de opinión. Debía reconocer que además de confundirla, esa actitud de Marcos para con ella le dolía profundamente. No sabía qué hacer.

\- Hey- escuchó a Marcos a su lado. Parecía que la llamaba así que alzó la mirada hasta cruzarse con la de él- ¿Pasa algo? ¿He hecho algo malo?- le apoyó la mano en la cara, no dejando que volviese a bajar la cabeza- Nako…

\- No pasa nada- dejó que su mejilla se apoyase en la mano de él- Estaba pensando en la competición.

Mintió. Pero no era capaz de decirle que estaba pensando en él y la forma en la que se estaba comportando con ella. La miró, evidentemente no convencido por lo que acababa de decir, frunciendo los labios y escrutándola. Parecía que iba a leerle la mente. Pero en ese momento le daba igual, en cuestión de segundos había conseguido hacerla feliz de nuevo, refiriéndose a ella con ese diminutivo que conseguía que no pudiese controlar la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios. Juraría que vio las mejillas de Marcos tornase rosas, pero supuso que fue su imaginación. No obstante, el chico relajó la expresión de su rostro y la acarició la cara suavemente con los dedos. Le gustaría poder sentir sus caricias por toda su piel. Tras haberlas catado en fin de año se había quedado con ganas de más, pero quizás esa interrupción había sido una señal indicándoles que no debían ir por ese camino. Que sólo traería problemas. Y si lo reflexionaba fríamente probablemente así sería, pero cuando lo pensaba en caliente como en ese momento, le importaban bien poco las posibles consecuencias. Simplemente quería sentirlo cerca, centrando toda su atención en ella y haciéndola sentirse el centro del universo, de su universo. Se sintió sobrepasada a cuenta de sus propios pensamientos y apartó a mirada un momento, observando a los demás.

Yaeko y Alex ya habían entrado en el agua y ella estaba subida sobre los hombros de su chico. Se estaban agarrando de las manos y él iba dando saltitos mientras su amiga de desternillaba. Eran una pareja tan odiosamente perfecta que no sabía si quererles o atizarles con una tumbona. Shokichi tenía un silbato al cuello y lo estaba probando cuando Michelle, que volvía a no tener las gafas puestas, le atizó con la palma en el brazo. El hombre no tardó en llevarse la mano a la zona adolorida soltando un aullido de dolor. Había estado tan distraída con Marcos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la mujer había salido. Akari e Iván estaban sentados en el bordillo, con las piernas en el agua, hablando entre ellos. Las miradas de refilón que Akari le echaba a su profesora eran más que patentes, así como la sonrisa bobalicona de Iván después de que Sheila le saludase desde las tumbonas con la mano. Joseph paseaba por fuera, dando una vuelta alrededor de su propia piscina. Daba la impresión de que estuviese estudiando el terreno. Unas gotas de agua salpicándole la cara la sacaron de su momentáneo ensimismamiento. La mano del chico había vuelto a posarse en la parte baja de su espalda, y casi inconscientemente apretó con más fuerza los hombros de Marcos.

\- Nako- la llamó a tiempo que le salpicaba la cara. Ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño y lo escuchó soltar una carcajada nasal- ¿Alguna estrategia para ganar?- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. No se le ocurría nada en concreto, pero no podía negar que había sentido su corazón palpitar más fuerte ante la pregunta de Marcos. Que confiase en ella para ganar la alegraba más de lo que se atrevería a reconocer.

\- Yaeko y Alex son los más débiles- dijo, y él asintió- Deberíamos ir a por ellos los primeros y luego centrarnos en los enemigos de verdad. Joseph no creo que deje caer a Iv…- al verle fruncir el ceño optó por cambiar la frase- …a su pareja. Michelle es fuerte y muy competitiva, también es una amenaza- suspiró- Sería capaz de tirarme sólo con un dedo.

\- No te dejaré caer- declaró con un tono muy serio. Pero cuando le miró, Marcos ya había desviado la cara y parecía estar atento a lo que hacían Iván y Akari, que ya habían entrado en el agua – Tú sólo preocúpate de ganar

\- Vale- se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y carraspeó – Pero sujétame bien ¿eh?

\- Por supuesto- sentenció, mirándola de nuevo fijamente a los ojos.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No se esperaba esa mirada tan intensa. No después de que la hubiese estado evadiendo. A su alrededor, aunque le sonó muy lejano, pudo escuchar a otras dos personas zambullirse en el agua. En unos segundos iba a tener que subirse a los hombros de Marcos. Tendría su cabeza entre sus muslos, y él la agarraría de las piernas para que no se cayese. Y repentinamente ese contacto físico se le antojó demasiado y sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y los nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo, casi se notaba temblar. Ya habían tenido contacto físico muchas otras veces ¿por qué se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? Se obligó a respirar profundamente y miró a su alrededor de nuevo, todos sus amigos estaban ya preparándose para la competición, y de hecho Shokichi les estaba llamando para que acudiesen el que había establecido como "su puesto".

\- Deberíamos ir preparándonos- atinó a decir intentando que su nerviosismo no se reflejase en su voz.

Él simplemente asintió. No sabría exactamente decir en qué lo notaba, pero le parecía que estaba más tenso de lo normal, y no le gustaba. La hacía sentirse aún más insegura y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Conforme pasaron al lado de Iván, que ya estaba a hombros de Joseph, Marcos le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, retándole. El ruso simplemente agachó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa algo triste, y se encogió de hombros al mirarla. En el fondo esperaba que alguien lo derribase antes de tener que enfrentarse a ellos. Si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía de qué modo podía reaccionar Marcos si competían directamente. Y prefería seguir sin saberlo.

Una vez en el sitio que les indicó Shokichi, el chico se agachó para que ella pudiese subirse a sus hombros, emergiendo una vez estaba acomodada. Podía sentir su pelo, que ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar de punta, en la sensible piel del interior de sus muslos. Las manos de Marcos se posaron en sus piernas, sujetándola con fuerza. Ella no sabía qué hacer con los brazos. Miró a su alrededor para ver cómo estaban los demás. Alex y Yaeko seguían cogidos de las manos, y evidentemente eso no iba a hacerlo. Michelle se estaba subiendo en los hombros de Akari en ese momento, el cual tenía la cara tan roja como su bañador y no parecía atreverse a tocarla más de lo necesario por lo que tenía las manos sólo ligeramente apoyadas en las rodillas de la mujer. Ella estaba...¿calentando? o por lo menos eso parecía en vista de la serie de ejercicios que estaba haciendo con los brazos ¿de verdad iba a ir tan en serio? Agitó la cabeza, eso no la ayudaba. Miró finalmente a Iván y Joseph, que parecían comentarse algo el uno al otro. El ruso tenía los brazos apoyados sobre sus propias piernas. No le pareció mala idea así que optó por hacer lo mismo. Cogió aire lentamente y lo dejó salir poco a poco. Se sentía muy nerviosa. El estar subida a los hombros de Marcos, no saber muy bien qué demonios tenía que hacer en la competición, el posible enfrentamiento con Iván…eran pequeños detalles que uno a uno conseguían que se le revolviese el estómago. Su inquietud hasta estaba haciendo que notase frío pese a que la temperatura del lugar era más que agradable y sintió su piel ponerse de gallina. De hecho hasta estaba temblando un poco. En ese instante notó la mano de Marcos acariciándole la pierna ligeramente y al bajar la mirada se topó con que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la estaba cuestionando.

\- ¿A por Yaeko?- Kanako asintió. Era algo que ya habían decidido de antemano, pero el que la hablase directamente la hizo volver al mundo real. Quería pensar que el chico le había hecho la pregunta precisamente para tranquilizarla, pero con Marcos nunca sabía qué pensar.

\- ¿Preparados?- cuestionó Shokichi. Tras unos segundos todos asintieron y el hombre sonrió, llevándose el silbato a la boca.

En cuanto el pitido resonó la reacción de todos no se hizo esperar, y parecía que a excepción de las víctimas, todos habían tenido la misma idea y seis miradas se giraron hasta la acaramelada pareja. Con toda la rapidez a la que el agua les permitía moverse, las diferentes monturas, con sus combatientes a hombros se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Kanako y Marcos eran los que estaban más cerca y partían con ventaja, pero ante el dominio que parecía tener Joseph en el agua y la mirada sádica de Michelle instigando a Akari a caminar más rápido, no tenía muy claro si serían capaces de conseguir su objetivo. Yaeko, que al principio se mostraba decidida, soltó un chillido y se encogió sobre Alex, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y gritando que era injusto ir todos contra uno. Su chico intentó moverse, con tan mala fortuna que al hacerlo parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia y se toparon frente a frente con Kanako y Marcos. El chico bajo ella movió los hombros haciéndola reaccionar, y sintiendo que la amenaza frente a ella no era tal, Kanako dejó que una sonrisa maliciosa asomase a sus labios a tiempo que adelantaba el cuerpo y los brazos en dirección a sus amigos.

Yaeko ni siquiera ofreció resistencia. Y debía reconocer que, por mucho que la quisiese, verla caer al agua tras chillar mientras Alex intentaba infructuosamente agarrarla, fue una visión satisfactoria. Muy satisfactoria. El haber estado con ella a hombros desde un buen rato antes de la competición había hecho mella en él, y la falta de pericia de Yaeko para mantener el equilibrio había hecho el resto. El silbato de Shokichi anunciando la primera derrota fue como música para sus oídos. Se sentía bien, podía paladear la victoria en su boca y era deliciosa. Marcos soltó una de sus piernas y alzó la mano en el aire, instándola a chocarle los cinco mientras la sonreía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Chocó la mano con él y sintió una sobrecarga de energía. Gran parte de los nervios que tenía antes se habían disipado y acababan de ser sustituidos por la euforia, al ser los primeros en derribar a un rival. No obstante no podían recrearse en ello mucho tiempo, seguían teniendo enemigos de los que librarse.

Las tres parejas restantes se miraron entre ellos desde la distancia. Kanako eran consciente de que ahora que Yaeko y Alex habían caído, ella y Marcos eran el equipo más débil. Creía, o al menos eso quería pensar, que ella estaría a la par que Iván. Pero sabía que por mucho que Marcos la sujetase, no sería rival para Joseph, y más aún si el multimillonario decidía actuar también por su cuenta tomando parte activa en el enfrentamiento. Por otra parte, Michelle no era una opción. Puede que Akari no fuese una montura tan temible como Joseph, pero sin duda su amiga era el luchador más peligroso de todos los que estaban en la piscina. La batalla se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar a Alex y Yaeko salir del agua. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlos dirigirse a las tumbonas y tras secarse un poco con una toalla, se cubrieron con la misma y se tumbaron juntos en la misma tumbona, mostrando sonrisas pícaras. Preferiría no saber qué podía pasar debajo de este trozo de tela rizada.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y resultaba claro para todos los competidores que los tres equipos estaban haciendo lo mismo, analizando sus opciones y decidiendo el próximo enemigo a batir. Iván y Joseph hablaban en susurros y el ruso les dirigió una mirada a ella y Marcos para posteriormente negar con la cabeza. Por otra parte, Akari seguía teniendo las mejillas teñidas de un tono rosáceo, pero parecía mucho más tranquilo que un rato antes. Michelle estaba ligeramente inclinada sobre él, con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza del chico y los dedos enterrados en su pelo. Por la forma en la cual la mujer entrecerraba los ojos cada vez que levantaba la cabeza, estaba más que claro que veía muy mal sin sus gafas. Quizás eso podría llegar a ser una ventaja para ellos.

\- Marcos…

-¿Hmm?

\- Podríamos ir a por Michelle, no ve bien. Eso nos da ventaja.

\- No sé…es muy bruta- dijo con poco convencimiento- Puede hacerte daño- en este momento Marcos la apretó de los muslos con suavidad

\- Ya. Pero es que si no…

No tuvo que decir nada más. Ambos sabían de sobra lo que implicaba no ir a por Michelle. Pudo oír a Marcos suspirando y casi como si fuese un reflejo le llevó la mano a la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo, que tenía mojado y aplastado. En ese momento vieron a Joseph e Iván ponerse en movimiento. Salpicaron a Michelle y Akari y la mujer levantó la cabeza de golpe como un animal salvaje y al grito de "¡Arre!" instó a Akari a salir corriendo detrás de ellos. La risa diabólica que se pudo oír de su boca conforme intentaba alcanzar a Joseph e Iván no parecía humana.

\- Mira que cara de sádica. Los va a matar- le comentó a Marcos, al verlos pasar a su lado removiendo el agua de toda la piscina.

\- Te lo dije, te va a hacer daño.- se jactó el chico, recolocándola en sus hombros.

\- ¿Y si dejamos que se maten entre ellos?- Marcos alzó la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad- Cuando un equipo haya caído el otro estará cansado y tendremos más oportunidades para ganar.

\- Tienes razón, además Akari parece estar molido.

No le culpaba. Tener que cargar 85 kilogramos a hombros y además tener que moverse con rapidez por el agua al mismo tiempo, debía ser agotador. Eso le hizo recordar su posición y miró con cierta preocupación a Marcos.

\- ¿Tú no te cansas?

\- ¿Llevándote a ti? Pero si eres un pajarito ¡No pesas nada!- y como para demostrárselo dio un par de saltos en el sitio, ante lo cual ella se agarró con fuerza a su cabeza, creyéndose perder el equilibrio. Marcos se rio.

\- Qué bien os lo pasáis- interrumpió una voz gutural a su espalda.

\- _Sayonara- _dijo una segunda persona.

Y antes de que pudiese siquiera darse la vuelta para ver a su atacante, un fuerte empujón por la espalda la hizo perder el equilibrio por completo e irse de morros hacia delante, acompañada de Marcos, que no fue capaz de soportar la inercia. Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua se encontró con lo que ya se esperaba, a Michelle dedicándoles una sonrisa maquiavélica y a Akari mostrando una expresión feliz y diciéndoles adiós con la mano. Malditos traidores.

Michelle se encogió en sí misma ante un nuevo pitido del silbato anunciando la derrota de Kanako y Marcos. Odiaba ese estridente sonido con toda su alma. Shokichi anunció que harían una pequeña pausa antes del siguiente encuentro en vista de que sólo quedaba la final y así de paso dejarían salir a los recién derrotados tranquilamente del agua. Se lo estaba pasando en grande e incluso había conseguido olvidarse momentáneamente de esa sensación de incomodidad que llevaba acompañándola todo el día. Aunque siendo sincera, además de por el juego probablemente su tranquilidad se debería también al chico que en este momento la llevaba a hombros. Cuando estaba a su lado no es que sintiese que milagrosamente las cosas fuesen a salir bien, pero sabía que aunque fuesen mal, él seguiría allí con ella. Para alguien que, como ella, había enfrentado todos los obstáculos de su vida prácticamente sola, el sentirse acompañada tenía muchísima importancia.

Se frotó los ojos, que le escocían a causa del cloro e intentó fijar su mirada en sus próximos contrincantes. Casi no veía a cuenta de no llevar gafas, pero Akari estaba siendo un guía estupendo y conseguía desenvolverse perfectamente pese a ello. Cuando él quería indicarle alguna dirección concreta o llamarle la atención sobre algo, la golpeaba con un dedo en el muslo, en la pierna izquierda o derecha dependiendo de hacia dónde tenía que mirar. Ella, por su parte, aprovechaba las manos que tenía en su cabeza para guiarle a su vez dándole suaves tirones de pelo si quería virar o cambiar el sentido de la marcha. Cuando se subió a sus hombros antes de empezar la competición, el nerviosismo de Akari había sido más que patente. Él no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento, pero desde suposición podía ver sus orejas y cuello rojos. Además apenas se atrevía a agarrarla y había llegado a tropezarse ¿cómo alguien podía tropezarse en el agua sobre una superficie lisa? Era algo que no entendía, pero había ocurrido.

La histeria del chico había llegado a enervarla hasta tal punto que para tranquilizarse optó por enterrar los dedos en el pelo de Akari y rascarle la cabeza con suavidad, tal y como hacía con su gata. Inesperadamente, además de para relajarse ella había servido para que el chico se calmase. Sólo le faltaba ronronear. Una vez ya más tranquilo y tras su insistencia, se había atrevido a agarrarla de los muslos con fuerza, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Shokichi volvió a hacer sonar el silbato sacándola de sus ensoñaciones y de nuevo sintió ese maldito estruendo taladrándole los oídos. Como volviese a hacerlo sonar otra vez iba a salir del agua y hacérselo tragar, a ver si así seguía con tantas ganas de soplar. Sintió un golpecito en la pierna y miró hacia abajo. Akari tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la miraba con un atisbo de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó. Ella no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, así que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cuestionándole sin palabras. A modo de respuesta él la soltó momentáneamente para señalarse un oído.

\- Sí, sí.- respondió algo confundida- Mientras no lo toque muchas más veces no hay problema

Le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y ella no pudo reprimirse más. Aprovechó para apartarle al chico el flequillo humedecido de la cara, y de paso recrearse peinándolo con los dedos. Él cerró los ojos y emitió un pequeño ruidito placentero. Era adorable. Quién le iba a decir cuando lo conoció meses atrás estampándose con una farola, que el estar a su lado podría llegar a hacerla sentirse tan bien. Cuando no estaba con él lo echaba de menos, y cuando lo veía de nuevo podía sentir calor en el pecho. Y ella, que nunca había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a nadie, anhelaba estar entre sus brazos.

Pese a no querer hacerlo realmente, dejó de peinarle y se preparó para el siguiente enfrentamiento. No veía en Iván una gran amenaza, pero Joseph sí lo era y además estaban en su terreno. Y teniendo en cuenta que Akari tampoco parecía ponerse muy contento cuando le tocaba acercarse al hombre, tenía sus reservas al respecto de cómo podía acabar la competición. Quería ganar, veía posibilidades y haría todo lo posible por hacerlo, le doliese a quien le doliese. Pero tenía claro que la victoria no iba a ser tan fácil como en los dos casos anteriores.

Se situaron una pareja frente a la otra. Iván la miró disculpándose de antemano por si tocaba en algún sitio indebido y Joseph le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona desde su posición. O eso creía, tampoco es que fuese capaz de verle la cara muy bien sin llevar las gafas puestas. Shokichi dio la señal de inicio y Michelle no lo dudó. En una fracción de segundo había agarrado los hombros de Iván con las manos y los apretaba con fuerza. No dudaría utilizar cualquier táctica posible para hacerle caer, y sabía que Joseph lo estaría sujetando con suficiente potencia como para que no perdiese el equilibro. Así que, si era necesario, no dudaría en hacerle aullar de dolor con tal de que se rindiese. Ya le invitaría a un chocolate caliente o algo así para compensar. Akari la sujetó con ganas pero se revolvió, Joseph debía estar haciendo algo que lo hizo tener que echarse hacia atrás, así que se vio obligada a soltar a Iván y sujetarse a la cabeza del japonés para no caerse. Una risa algo malvada acudió a sus labios al ver a Iván masajearse los hombros con un gesto adolorido, si continuaba con esa táctica probablemente conseguiría hacerle rendirse pronto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él aún no le había puesto la mano encima. Instó a Akari a que se acercarse a ellos otra vez y aunque este se mostró un poco dubitativo, acabó haciéndolo. El cómo ocurrieron los acontecimientos posteriores sigue sin tenerlo muy claro a día de hoy.

Una vez frente a sus enemigos de nuevo y antes incluso de volver a atacar a Iván, sintió una mano agarrándola con fuerza del tobillo. Al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver que se trataba de Joe, y sin pensárselo mucho movió su pierna con fuerza para liberarse. Pero ni ella, y parece ser que él tampoco, tuvieron en cuenta su capacidad real, y al mover la pierna no sólo consiguió soltarse, sino que le arreó sin pretenderlo una patada a Joseph en la cara que hizo que se formase un pesado silencio a su alrededor. Y entonces, e incluso sin sus gafas, lo vio. Sangre.

Reaccionó al instante y ni siquiera se preocupó de estar en una zona en la que no hacía pie. Se bajó de los hombros de Akari y se acercó nadando a Joseph, con una expresión preocupada y mordiéndose el labio. Puede que su espíritu competitivo la llevase pensar que no pasaba nada porque sus contrincantes sintiesen algo de dolor, pero esa vez tenía que reconocer que se había pasado. Una vez llegó junto a Joe, Iván se bajó de sus hombros y se quedó nadando a su alrededor con cara de susto. Pero para ella en ese momento, sólo existía Joseph. Apoyó una mano en su hombro para mantenerse a flote, mientras que utilizaba la otra para presionar con cuidado la nariz del hombre. Él ni siquiera se quejó, de hecho seguía sonriéndola. Y eso la hizo sentirse aún peor.

\- Vamos fuera. Te voy a mirar eso- él no respondió- ¿Puedes sujetarte la nariz tú mientras sales?

Joseph así lo hizo y Michelle se apresuró a salir del agua para ayudarle en caso de que lo necesitase. No obstante hizo uso de la escalerilla sin mayor problema y ella no tardó en situarse a su lado y guiarle hasta la barra haciéndole sentarse en un taburete con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Pidió que alguien le trajese un pañuelo y se los alcanzaron casi al instante, ni siquiera miró quien lo hizo pues estaba ocupada estudiando la cara del hombre frente a ella. Aprovechó para limpiarle tanto el exceso de sangre que salía a borbotones como los restos que tenía en la mejilla, y luego le dio otro pañuelo a él para que se limpiase las manos mientras ella apretaba suavemente su nariz a la espera de que se detuviese la hemorragia. No dijo una palabra, pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreírla. Pidió hielo, e Iván, solícito como siempre, rebuscó en la barra hasta dar con un poco y envolverlo en un trapo que encontró también por ahí. Lo aceptó con un rápido agradecimiento y lo puso sobre la zona golpeada del rostro de Joseph. Se sentía fatal. Se había pasado, y mucho. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que Joseph no le guardaría rencor y eso hacía que se sintiese aún peor. No se merecía que quedase como si no hubiese pasado nada. Probablemente le había hecho bastante daño aunque él no pareciese mostrarlo. Y todo por un estúpido juego y su maldita competitividad.

La hemorragia no tardó en detenerse, pero la nariz estaba algo hinchada y enrojecida, recordándole la burrada que acababa de hacer. La analizó con cuidado, no queriendo tocar mucho la zona. No parecía que hubiese ninguna lesión, pero sería más conveniente esperar a ver si la hinchazón bajaba o no para asegurarlo con la suficiente certeza. Apoyó con cuidado de nuevo el trapo con hielo sobre la cara de Joseph y se pasó su mano libre por la cara, frotándose los párpados y resoplando.

\- Lo siento muchísimo- suspiró- yo no….no quería. Siento lo que te he hecho. De verdad que no quería hacerte daño, Joe.

\- Sólo es una herida de guerra que mostrar con orgullo- se rio él- El fruto de mi victoria.

\- ¿Tu victoria?- le cuestionó extrañada, enarcando una ceja.

\- Sí- alzó un dedo y la miró fijamente, aun así su voz sonaba gangosa y era incapaz de tomárselo en serio- Tú te bajaste de los hombros de Akari antes que Iván de los míos, por lo que fuimos el último equipo en pie. Ganamos.

\- Fue una emergencia, no cuenta.

\- Las normas no reflejaban emergencias.

\- Las emergencias, son eso, emergencias. No se presuponen- bufó. Pero entonces él la miró con algo de cara de lástima y no pudo evitar fijar la vista en su nariz. Suspiró, al menos le concedería eso – Está bien, habéis ganado.

\- ¿Escuchaste, Iván?- preguntó al chaval, que no se separaba de ellos y miraba a Joseph con preocupación- ¡Hemos ganado!

\- Muchas gracias señorita Michelle.

\- No me las des a mí, casi rompo a tu compañero- el chaval se rio y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

\- Sabes que soy más duro que eso, preciosa. Y en más de un sentido.

Le dio un manotazo en el brazo a Joseph, aunque a continuación le miró fijamente y le dedicó una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Ese hombre no tenía remedio. Pero porque un día fuese más blanda con él no pasaría nada ¿no?

Una vez más relajada empezó a ser más consciente de su ambiente. Todos sus amigos, a excepción de Alex y Yaeko, estaban a su alrededor, y parecían francamente preocupados. Por el rabillo del ojo visualizó a Akari, que parecía sentirse algo incómodo. De hecho el ambiente en general estaba cargado. Mierda. La había cagado. Todos se lo estaban pasando bien y a cuenta de su espíritu competitivo se había ido al traste. Pudo notar a Marcos, acercándose a ellos con algo de prudencia y cubriéndose la nariz.

\- Pero una cosa, Michelle. – empezó a decir. Ella lo miró con curiosidad – ¿Tienes un máster en destrozar narices de hombres o qué? – Empezó a sentir la temperatura de su cara subir conforme asimilaba las palabras de Marcos. Se estaba poniendo roja y lo odiaba. – Primero la de Akari y ahora esto. – El chico rezongó y sus amigas empezaron a reírse

\- Sí, y si no tienes cuidado, serás el siguiente. – le amenazó. Le fastidiaba mucho sentirse avergonzada, y siempre que le ocurría tendía a ponerse a la defensiva.

La respuesta del chaval fue huir y refugiarse tras Kanako. Cobarde. Y para colmo ella ni siquiera parecía molesta porque la utilizase de escudo humano. Vaya par de idiotas. En ese momento Joseph dio un par de palmadas y miró en su dirección. Vaya estropicio le había liado en la cara, no era tan gordo como el de Akari cuando se llevó la farola por delante, pero tenía la nariz como un pimiento. No obstante y pese al pinchazo de culpabilidad que sintió en el pecho, en cuanto su anfitrión mencionó que había pensado que hacer pastelitos sería una buena idea, su rostro se iluminó. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y tenía muchas ganas de hincarle el diente a algo dulce, calórico y delicioso. Como Akari. Mierda. Se pasó las manos por la cara aprovechando para quitarse el exceso de agua y de paso echarse el pelo hacia atrás mientras sus amigos hablaban. Había dejado sus gafas en la tumbona y no era capaz de ver bien pero por lo que comentaban al parecer Alex y Yaeko parecían estar más que entretenidos en una de ellas.

\- Si tanta urgencia tenían, podía haberles preparado una habitación. – Comentó Joseph con total tranquilidad. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte porque no era capaz de verle muy bien.

\- No digas bobadas. – Bufó. Debía reconocer que estaba molesta. Entendía su calentón pero había momentos y momentos para hacer según qué cosas, y ese no era uno de ellos – No pueden estar siempre así. ¿Es que no follan en casa o qué?

\- Ya te digo yo que sí. – le dijo Marcos. Akari, a su lado, asintió corroborando la información.

Resopló. Quería ir a buscar sus gafas, pero no le apetecía nada teniendo en cuenta el entretenimiento que estaban teniendo sus amigos. Fueron pasándose la pelota unos a otros sobre quién debía ir a decirles algo y Marcos y Kanako aprovecharon para batirse en retirada e irse juntos al agua. No les vendría mal. Con lo calientes que estaban las cosas entre ellos quizás no les vendría mal un chapuzón. Aunque la escasez de ropa y el exceso de humedad probablemente haría de todo menos enfriar el ambiente. Mejor. A ver si así resolvían esa tensión de una maldita vez.

\- No, por favor, otra vez yo no. – oyó suplicar a Akari – Yo también me voy al agua…- añadió dando un paso en dirección de la piscina. Con razón tenía ganada la fama de cortarollos. Sin pensárselo mucho le agarró del brazo y tiró de él.

\- No, no. – aprovechando que estaba prácticamente pegada a Akari bajó el tono de su voz – Deja a esos dos a su aire, que falta les hace.

\- Vaaaalee… - suspiró y arrugó la nariz, mirando hacia Alex y Yaeko, apesadumbrado – Ya voy…

\- Espera, Akari. – le interrumpió Shokichi. Michelle le observó con curiosidad, no era habitual verle tan molesto – Esos dos necesitan enfriarse y sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Tienes algún vaso grande por ahí?- le preguntó a Joseph.

Si Shokichi pensaba hacer lo que ella creía que iba a hacer podía ser muy grande. Enorme. Se le escapó una carcajada sardónica y se cubrió la boca para disimular. Lo pudo ver alejarse, pero su visión se tornó demasiado borrosa para verle con claridad. Tiró un poco del brazo de Akari, el cual seguía agarrando, y éste la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué pasa? No veo.

\- Bueno, Alex y Yaeko están haciendo. Emmmm….- enrojeció y carraspeó, apartando su mirada de ella.

\- La toalla no deja ver bien del todo, pero juraría que eso es una teta de Yaeko, y claramente la está mastur...

\- Joseph, por favor- le interrumpió Keiji en el último momento. Su cara tenía un intenso tono rojo y prácticamente parecía fusionada con su pelo – No creo que Michelle necesite tantos detalles

\- Creo que Michelle se refería a lo que está haciendo Shokichi- Eva miró hacia ella, cuestionándola- ¿no?

\- Sí, gracias Eva- resopló- Panda de salidos- Keiji y Akari le dirigieron miradas ofendidas, pero Joseph se situó a su lado, sonriendo.

\- Ya sabes que sí, preciosa- se tocó un momento la nariz y entrecerró los ojos, debía seguir doliéndole- Yo reconozco abiertamente que me estoy excitando un poco ¿vosotros no?

El silencio incómodo se hizo a su alrededor. Akari se revolvió y se soltó de ella y los carraspeos y caras enrojecidas no se hicieron esperar entre sus amigos. Amelia era especialmente graciosa, con una expresión un poco asustada pero las mejillas arreboladas, cubriéndose con las manos. Keiji y ella se separaron el uno de la otra al instante, no atreviéndose a mirarse. Eva se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en el suelo y Sheila se refugió un poco en su amiga, pero no le quitaba ojo a Shokichi. Iván, que estaba tras la barra, a punto estuvo de dejar caer el vaso que tenía en las manos. Vaya panda de mojigatos. Volvió a preguntar y finalmente fue Joseph quien relató la escena de cómo tras unos pacientes minutos de espera, Shokichi vaciaba sobre ellos el bol lleno de agua para posteriormente dejarles recomponerse antes de darles el sermón de sus vidas. Michelle sabía que podía confiar en él para aleccionar a la pareja. Puede que Shokichi en ocasiones se comportase más como un niño que como un adulto, pero en el fondo tenía mucha más madurez de la que pudiera parecer. No pudo evitar reírse pese a que seguía molesta con ellos. Una lástima no haber podido verlo mejor. Cuando creyó atisbar que Shokichi volvía de nuevo con ellos a la barra, le llamó, esperando que entendiese lo que quería. Por fortuna así lo hizo y en cuanto estuvo a su lado le dio sus gafas y toalla, que recogió de la tumbona en la que ella se había apalancado. De pasó también le acercó a Akari la suya, el cual lo miró con algo de sorpresa pero aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa, echándole la toalla por la cabeza y frotando para escurrir el exceso de agua del pelo.

Ella lo imitó tras secarse la cara y se echó la toalla por los hombros. Una vez con las gafas puestas podía ver mejor el destrozo que había hecho en la nariz de Joseph y frunció los labios, contrariada. La hinchazón parecía que había ido bajando, pero seguía siendo un buen golpe. Él se debió dar cuenta de que le estaba observando, pues se giró hacia ella con cierta curiosidad y cuestionándola con la mirada. Le hizo un gesto con la mano haciéndole ver que no tenía importancia. Tenía claro que con eso no le iba a convencer, pero Joseph tampoco la presionó más y en lugar de ello la ofreció ir a la cocina a buscar los ingredientes y materiales necesarios para hacer los pasteles. Ella asintió y se unió, y Shokichi, tras advertir a los demás que no atacasen a Alex y Yaeko, que ya se había encargado él de echarles la bronca, hizo lo mismo.

Eva se había mantenido en silencio desde hacía un rato. Los tres adultos desaparecieron en el interior de la cocina, dejándolos solos. Marcos y Kanako estaban en el agua y prefirió no mirar en esa dirección para que no se sintieran observados fuera lo que fuera que estuviesen haciendo. Ya bastante interrupción habían tenido en nochevieja y necesitaban desfogarse de una forma u otra. El culpable de dicha interrupción en ese momento estaba en la barra, rebuscando entre las bebidas y explicándole a Sheila curiosidades sobre ellas, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes y le escuchaba con atención. Alex y Yaeko estaban en una de las tumbonas y miraban hacia ellos con algo de vergüenza, le daba la impresión de que no se atrevían a acercarse al grupo. No le extrañaba. Y aunque le daba un poco de lástima verles así debía reconocer que no les venía nada mal el toque de atención. Si ella que pasaba menos tiempo con ellos ya estaba cansada de sus calentones, no se quería imaginar que sería de sus respectivos compañeros de piso. Le dirigió una breve mirada a Keiji y Amelia, que comentaban algo entre ellos y poco después se acercaron a la barra. Amelia preguntó por una bebida concreta, pero Iván puso una mirada extrañada y dijo que no lo conocía. La mujer no tardó en colarse también detrás de la barra y ayudarle a buscar, ante la atenta mirada de Keiji. Le dirigió un rápido vistazo a Sheila y pudo ver que estudiaba con curiosidad a Iván. Y se alegró. No es que quisiera emparejarlos porque sí, pero por mucho que apreciase a Shokichi era consciente de que el encaprichamiento de su amiga con él no tenía futuro alguno. Y lamentablemente ella era muy consciente de lo duro que era vivir enamorada de alguien mucho mayor que una misma y con quien no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Desde la vuelta de vacaciones Adolf se había vuelto aún más distante con ella, o por lo menos esa era la impresión que tenía. Siempre que la mandaba hacer cualquier cosa, era en una habitación en la él que no estuviera. Las tareas que antes realizaban en conjunto, ahora las hacía él mismo y a ella le pedía hacer otras cosas mientras tanto. Y la comunicación con él se limitaba a monosílabos, algún gesto con la cabeza y frases cortas e impersonales. Todo ello e había acumulado a la ansiedad que ya sentía anteriormente, fruto tanto de la relación distante de él que ya había notado antes de navidad y del agobio que le habían supuesto sus padres y, sobretodo, Rose. No podía más que agradecer a Sheila, Michelle y Akari la atención que le estaban dando pero aun así, su dolor era interno. Aunque los momentos que pasaba con ellos conseguía evadirse un poco, en el momento que se quedaba sola sus pensamientos oscuros volvían a ella con la misma fuerza, o incluso más. A veces incluso hasta se sentía culpable por sonreír, como si por estar deprimida estuviese traicionando sus sentimientos de alguna manera si se sentía feliz. Podía parecer absurdo, pero era una sensación de la cual no conseguía deshacerse. Echó un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor y vio que sus amigos seguían igual. Ella se había mantenido sumida en su propio mundo, escuchando a medias la conversación de Sheila e Iván. En su observación, su mirada terminó por posarse en Akari, que estaba sentado en un taburete, mirando en dirección a la cocina y con los codos y la espalda apoyados en la superficie de la barra. Parecía preocupado por algo así que se acercó y se situó a su lado. Fue plenamente consciente de que el chico se percató de su presencia al instante, pues le murmuró un saludo conforme se acercaba a él y le ofreció el asiento en el que se encontraba sentado. Eva lo rechazó, llevaba prácticamente desde que bajaron a la piscina apalancada en la tumbona y prefería quedarse de pie. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, escuchando de fondo las conversaciones de sus amigos sin prestarles atención realmente. Akari suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Estás celoso? – le preguntó ella abiertamente. Le vio dar un respingo y apartar la vista algo avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas. El chico se rascó la nuca y subió la mano por su cabeza, a contrapelo. La miró de refilón y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Parecía resignado.

\- No, no es eso- se mordió el labio, mostrándose pensativo. Ella le observó con curiosidad. Sabía que a veces le costaba expresar lo que sentía y que tendía a enredarse con sus propias palabras, así que le dio tiempo sin presionarle- Es que…no sé cómo decírtelo e igual me tomas por loco. O puede que sí que sean celos, al fin y al cabo es difícil no sentir envidia de un hombre como Joseph- soltó una leve carcajada algo triste y Eva le frotó el brazo intentando animarle. Él le sonrió de vuelta- ¿No tienes la sensación de que va a pasar algo? Desde esta mañana no estoy tranquilo por todo esto. Quizás la vuelta a las clases tenga algo que ver, no lo niego- Ella asintió, haciéndole entender que le estaba escuchando- Pero Michelle también tiene una corazonada, y no buena. Puede que sea una estupidez pero…

\- No, no lo es. Yo también lo siento- Akari la miró con una mezcla de ilusión y tristeza – No sabría decir el qué, pero hay algo raro en el ambiente- clavó sus ojos en él- Y aunque sólo tú lo notases seguiría sin ser una estupidez, Akari- él sonrió más abiertamente y le dio un suave golpe con el hombro.

\- Gracias, Eva.

\- Por cierto ¿qué tal?-preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la puerta de la cocina- La vuelta a clase después de las vacaciones debe haber sido un poco rara ¿no?

\- Sí, la verdad- Akari se rascó una mejilla- Pero bueno, ella es muy buena profesional- la cara de su amigo se iluminó al hablar de Michelle, y su mirada parecía brillar- Y eso me ayuda también a mí a establecer el límite – mostró una expresión ligeramente sorprendida un momento- ¡Quiero decir! Somos amigos, ya lo sabes. Y no es muy recomendable que profesora y alumno lo sean.

\- Ya- le vio encogerse de hombros. Eva tenía claro lo que había realmente en esa relación y estaba segura de que Akari era consciente de que ella lo sabía- Te aprecia mucho. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- Sí- sonrió- Lo sé.

Justo en ese momento tanto Joseph como Shokichi y Michelle salieron de la cocina. Ella iba cargada de cosas y se dirigió a ellos casi corriendo, con la mirada ilusionada y posando en la barra todos los trastos que llevaba encima. Se la veía dichosa con la idea de hacer pastelitos, y empezó a enseñarles todas las cosas que había arramplado en la cocina de Joseph para poder decorarlos. Diferentes siropes, purpurina comestible, todo tipo de decoración de azúcar con diferentes formas, virutas de colores… se acercó a ella con un bote en la mano y sonriendo. Eva y Akari se miraron entre ellos con curiosidad.

\- ¡Mira, mira!- agitó el objeto delante de la alemana- Son copos de nieve para decorar, de azúcar- abrió la tapa y sacó uno, metiéndoselo en la boca- Se comen. Los vi y me acordé de ti, puedes usarlos para decorar un pastel- la agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella con relativa suavidad- ¡Hay más!

Amelia y Sheila, acompañadas de Iván, se habían acercado con curiosidad para ver todo lo que Michelle, Joseph y Shokichi habían llevado. Las bases ya estaban hechas y tan sólo quedaba decorarlos, y su anfitrión había optado por batir nata para ello. Además de los adornos azucarados, también habían llevado fresas. Cuando le preguntaron a Joseph de dónde había sacado fresas en esa época él simplemente respondió que era un secreto y mostró una sonrisa confiada. Eva miró por el rabilo del ojo a Akari, que se había sentado junto a Keiji y hablaba con él. Pese a la conversación que mantenían ninguno de los dos le quitaba ojo a las chicas, y mientras que el boxeador tenía los ojos posados en Amelia y mostraba una expresión tierna, Akari había clavado su mirada en Michelle, que se estaba comiendo una fresa y les explicaba cómo iban a hacer los pasteles. Iván agitaba uno de los botes con confeti comestible y tras analizarlo y cuchichear algo con Sheila, abrió la tapa y se vació parte del contenido directamente en la boca. Debía estar exageradamente dulce, pues arrugó la cara y se llevó a la mano a una mejilla alegando que le estaban doliendo los dientes. Sheila se echó a reír y al chaval parecieron pasársele todos los males del golpe.

En ese momento, Eva pudo ver cómo Alex y Yaeko por fin se habían acercado a ellos. No parecían atreverse a levantar la cabeza del suelo, y el ambiente se volvió un poco tenso. Pese a que caminaban agarrados de la mano estaban algo alejados el uno del otro, como si tuviesen miedo de tocarse. A Eva le dieron algo de lástima, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué hacer para aligerar la pesada atmósfera que los rodeó a todos. Yaeko la miró directamente, como pidiéndole ayuda y la alemana sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Realmente no tenía idea de qué hacer. Instintivamente miró hacia Sheila, que parecía igual de confundida que ella y que se encogió de hombros indicándole que ella tampoco sabía que hacer. Amelia, que era de las que menos había presenciado los actos de amor de la pareja, miraba a su alrededor no sabiendo muy bien dónde meterse. En ese momento, Michelle, que estaba mordisqueando otra fresa, se la tragó de golpe y se acercó a ellos con paso decidido. Se mascaba la tragedia. Shokichi la reprendió simplemente llamándola, pero ella lo ignoró y el hombre suspiró. Ambos miembros de la pareja se encogieron en sí mismos, mirándola con miedo. Para sorpresa de todos agarró la mano libre de Yaeko y le dedicó una expresión alegre.

\- ¡Mira que de cosas hay para comer! ¡Ven, ven!- Alex soltó a su novia con cierta reticencia y esta se dejó arrastrar por Michelle – Mira, prueba- prácticamente le metió una fresa en la boca a la fuerza. – Estaba esperando que vinieses, esta gente no sabe apreciar la comida tanto como se merece. Tché, idiotas.

Yaeko mostraba en su cara total estupefacción, pero tras comerse la fresa se relamió y su expresión cambió a una bastante más alegre. Iba a coger otra cuando Shokichi, contrariado, le arrancó el bol de las manos a las chicas, alegando que los iban a dejar a todos sin fresas para los pasteles. Ambas le dirigieron una mirada fulminante y Eva no pudo sino admirar la valentía del hombre. Ella no se atrevería ni borracha a quitarles comida de las manos a ninguna de sus dos amigas. Mientras tanto, Alex se acercó a Akari y Keiji, que lo recibieron con una palmada en la espalda y un suspiro y negación con la cabeza respectivamente. El chico agachó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo, estaba claramente avergonzado. Como ya estaba siendo habitual en lo que iba de día, Joseph llamó la atención de todos dando un par de palmadas y algunos con más ganas que otros escucharon lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¡Queridos invitados!- teatralizó- Como ya os ha explicado mi querida Michelle…- el hombre le guiñó un ojo a la aludida y hasta Eva sintió un escalofrío desagradable recorrerle el cuerpo- …vamos a decorar unos pasteles, que después evidentemente nos comeremos para recuperar fuerzas de la competición, y otros menesteres- se giró hacia Yaeko y ésta se refugió detrás de Amelia, que dio un respingo- Yo me ofrezco a batir nata ¿alguien más quiere ayudarme?

\- ¿Podría probar yo?- se adelantó Iván, levantando la mano- Nunca lo he hecho y quiero aprender.

\- Por supuesto, Iván ¿nadie más?

El silencio a su alrededor se hizo y sólo algunos negaron con la cabeza rechazando la petición. Sin añadir nada más Joseph preparó los ingredientes en dos boles diferentes y tras dar unos consejos al chico y explicarle como debía batir se dispusieron a ello. Eva debía reconocer que no sabía muy bien por qué, pero Joseph en cierto modo la repelía. No es que le diese grima, ni mucho menos. Con ella siempre se había portado muy bien y era un hombre atractivo e inteligente, pero el aura que desprendía la incomodaba en sobremanera. No sabía explicar exactamente la razón pero sentía que no podía estar tranquila a su alrededor, en cierto modo, la intimidaba. No obstante debía reconocer que la forma en la que batía nata era hasta hipnótica, aun llevando tan sólo ese diminuto bañador , con el pelo mojado y su radiante sonrisa, daba la impresión de que sería capaz de conseguir convertir en apetecible cualquier tipo de actividad. Se salpicó de nata en el pecho y con aun mayor lascivia de la que esperaba, el hombre utilizó un dedo para quitar la mancha de su piel. A continuación se limpió la mano con la lengua, mostrando una expresión satisfecha. Probablemente sabía que todos le estaban prestando atención y si como Michelle decía era tan narcisista, seguramente lo estaba disfrutando. Decidió desviar su atención a Iván, que le resultaba bastante menos intimidante y que pese a todo, mostraba una inocencia que hacía muy difícil el no enternecerse con él. Salvo si eras Marcos, claro está.

El ruso estuvo a punto de tirar el recipiente pero lo atrapó en el último momento. Miró a su alrededor como buscando si alguien se había dado cuenta y Eva no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada. El chico la miró y le suplicó sin palabras que no dijese nada, ella asintió y sonrió. Era un encanto. Sabía que la inquina que sentía Marcos hacia él era completamente irracional y provenía de unos odiosos celos, pero aun así le costaba procesar que le detestase tanto. Y más aún cuando Iván había hecho todo lo posible para llevarse bien con él. Vale, lo de nochevieja había sido una gran cagada, pero ya se había disculpado. Además, no es como si Marcos fuese un santo. El pobre Akari aún seguía recibiendo las consecuencias de la jugarreta que le hizo con los fans en el gimnasio.

Eva miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Pese a su encaprichamiento con Shokichi, Sheila tenía a Iván a su lado y estaba convencida de que antes o después acabaría cautivándola. No por insistencia, sino porque la personalidad del chico era tan tierna que se hacía querer. Ella en cambio estaba enamorada de alguien con quien no tenía posibilidad ninguna. Casado, con una hija que adoraba y cierto estatus que mantener de cara a la galería. Mucho más mayor que ella y con la vida resuelta, mientras que ella se sentía como una niña descubriendo el mundo. De hecho, aunque Adolf fue más joven y soltero, veía imposible que se interesase en ella. Al fin y al cabo llevaba semanas evitándola. Sintió un tirón en el brazo y se encontró con Sheila, cuestionándola con la mirada. Negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia, no quería echar a perder esa fiesta al igual que había hecho en nochevieja. Centró su atención de nuevo en Joseph y en menos de lo que se esperaba la nata estaba batida y empezaron a repartirla para hacer los pasteles.

Eva no tenía ninguna experiencia, de hecho nunca en su vida se había acercado a una cocina, así que estaba muy muy perdida. Ella, Sheila e Iván se situaron a un lado de la barra con los materiales que consideraron oportunos y Yaeko, se puso frente a ellos y les dio algunas indicaciones. Al parecer le gustaba cocinar, especialmente postres, y tenía mucha práctica. No quiso complicarse mucho así que hizo algo sencillo aprovechando las decoraciones que Michelle le había dado. Iván estaba intentando hacer la forma de una flor con la nata, pero se le estaba complicando, y Sheila utilizaba confeti comestible de colores para el suyo. En esos momentos, Kanako apareció y se refugió tras la barra, agachándose y rebuscando bebidas. Iván hizo el amago de ir hacia ella pero echó una mirada hacia atrás y torció el gesto, quedándose donde estaba. Yaeko y ella intercambiaron miradas tras mirar también en dirección a la piscina. Marcos seguía en el agua, y tenía mala cara. Escuchó un suspiro de Alex que tras musitar que volvía en un momento echó a andar en dirección a su amigo. Tanto Eva como la novia del chico decidieron darles intimidad y devolvieron las miradas a la barra. Yaeko preguntó inocentemente a Kanako si le apetecía decorar un pastel, pero si la chica llegó a responder, no la oyeron.

Como ya tenía su pastel decorado, Eva decidió prestar atención al resto de los presentes. Shokichi y Keiji estaban sentados a un lado de la barra. El boxeador, dado que no comía dulces no estaba participando en la decoración, y con la excusa de hacerle compañía, Shokichi estaba junto a él con el bol de fresas en la mano, untándolas en el recipiente lleno con la nata que Joseph había batido y comiéndoselas a dos carrillos. Frente a ellos, Michelle y Amelia estaban decorando sus pastelillos. La segunda, había optado por hacer algo sencillo y simplemente utilizar fresas y algo de sirope. Y en cuanto a Michelle…por lo que había dicho cuando empezó a decorarlo al parecer quería hacer un gato, pero el engendro que estaba decorando daba la impresión de que iba a empezar a suplicar por su vida antes o después. Aunque fuese un pastel. Joseph estaba junto a ella e intentaba aconsejarla, pero la mujer desoía todas sus recomendaciones y le chistaba para que la dejase en paz.

Por su parte, Akari se mantenía alejado del resto, y parecía estar extremadamente concentrado en su labor de decoración. No podía ver exactamente qué era desde su posición, pero la manera en la que trabajaba resultaba todo un entretenimiento, de hecho cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya no sólo ella sino también Sheila, Yaeko e Iván estaban observando a japonés. Una expresión de satisfacción y una sonrisa radiante fueron el indicativo de que había terminado de hacer su obra y ni corto ni perezoso, cogió el plato sobre el cual tenía el pastel en las manos y se acercó a los demás.

\- ¡Mira Michelle he hecho un..

Pero nadie llegó a oír ni ver lo que había hecho. En ese momento, no sabiendo nadie ni cómo ni con qué, tropezó. Con tan mala fortuna que el pastel salió por los aires yendo a aterrizar justamente en el peor sitio imaginable, la propia Michelle. Todos fueron testigos de cómo la cara de Akari fue cambiando de la alegría al más absoluto horror en cuestión de segundos. Musitó un "lo siento muchísimo" ahogado, dejó el plato ya vacío en la barra…y salió corriendo en dirección de la cocina, sin siquiera preocuparse de cerrar la puerta tras él. Todas las miradas se dirigieron entonces a Michelle, la cual se quitó los restos de pastel de la cara con un trapo que Joseph no tardó en alcanzarle, limpió las gafas con un pañuelo que Amelia le tendió y tras ello, en completo silencio, le arrancó a Shokichi el bol lleno de nata de las manos y empezó a andar en dirección a la casa a grandes zancadas. A nadie le gustaría estar en el pellejo de Akari en ese momento.

Estaba que echaba humo. En su cabeza una vocecita casi inaudible le decía que había sido un accidente y que no fuese muy dura con él, pero sobre esa prevalecía un rugido gutural que clamaba "MATAR". Se plantó en mitad de la cocina, agarrando el cuenco con un brazo y con su otra mano metida ya en la nata, quería estar preparada para atacar en cuando percibiese el mínimo movimiento. Sabía que tenía ventaja. Ella conocía la casa mientras que el chico no, y además tenía mucho más miedo él de ella que ella de él, de hecho ella sentía de todo menos miedo al pensar en Akari. Se obligó a calmarse a sí misma y tomó aire, utilizando su sentido más desarrollado, el oído. Se filtraban los sonidos desde el exterior así que caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta con el pie para no perder vista de la cocina. Estaba segura de que Akari no se habría atrevido a salir de allí. Se concentró de nuevo y una vez consiguió aislar en su cabeza los sonidos del exterior fue capaz de empezar a oír una respiración agitada que identificó al instante. Por un momento sintió las ganas de llamarle con voz cantarina, pero finalmente decidió que sería aún más divertido sorprenderle. Se dejó guiar por su resuello, desplazándose en silencio e intentando no hacer ruido. Gracias a haber estado en la piscina iba descalza y no tenía ropa puesta que pudiese rozar y hacer ruido, así que en unos segundos consiguió localizar a su objetivo también con la vista. Ahí estaba, escondido tras una mesa en un rincón apartado de la cocina. Aguantó una carcajada. Su enfado inicial se iba transformando en puro divertimento y estaba empezando a sentir la excitación característica previa a capturar una presa.

Se asomó tras la mesa y lanzó un montón de nata, pero en el último segundo el chico fue capaz de esquivarla y se incorporó a duras penas, resbalando un instante pero siendo capaz de recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente, echando a correr hacia la otra punta de la cocina.

\- Da igual cuánto corras, Akari- se rio- Si no te pillo ahora, te pillaré luego…- se lamió la nata de los dedos uno a uno con total parsimonia. La mirada del chaval, que estaba arrinconado contra la encimera estaba clavada en ella- …o mañana en clase.

\- L-lo siento, de verdad que ha sido un accidente.- suplicó. Echó momentáneamente un vistazo a su izquierda, ahí estaba la salida hacia las escaleras por las cuales podían subir a las habitaciones.

\- O en cualquier otro momento- continuó hablando ella, ignorando su disculpa- Cuando menos te los esperes ¡BAM!- pudo ver como el chico daba un respingo- Un tartazo en la cara, o una colleja. No lo sé- Akari fue reculando conforme ella se acercaba- ¿Qué prefieres?

\- ¿Nada?- dijo con un hilo de voz

\- ¿Nada? ¿Tú crees que esto se arregla con "nada"? Mira cómo me has dejado- se señaló a sí misma. Su bañador, pelo, cuello y parte de su escote estaban llenos de nata y de la decoración que él había usado en su pastel. La cara se la había limpiado más o menos con el trapo que le dejó Joseph, pero seguía teniendo restos.

\- Prefiero no mirar mucho.- le oyó tragar saliva y tras ello hizo el amago de salir de la cocina en dirección a la habitaciones.

\- Como cruces esa puerta mi venganza no tendrá límites- amenazó. Él se resignó y esperó, con su cuerpo pegado a la encimera y sin quitarle ojo. Michelle se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien, y debía reconocer que la visión de Akari vistiendo tan sólo un bañador, con el pelo húmedo y despeinado y con un halo de súplica en los ojos, le estaba resultando agradablemente excitante.- Y dime, Akari ¿por qué prefieres no mirar?

\- Lo sabes perfectamente- se mordió el labio- No me hagas decirlo, Michelle.

Se acercó más al chico hasta bloquearle el paso por completo, atrapándolo contra la encimera. Estaba prácticamente encima de él. El cuerpo de Akari se había chocado contra la superficie de la cocina y no podía recular más. Sus piernas se estaban rozando y él echaba la espalda hacia atrás como si así fuese capaz de evadir su destino. Pobrecillo. Si no fuese porque ella misma estaba sucia y pegajosa a cuenta del pastelazo probablemente le daría hasta pena. Y, bueno, si era sincera, no sólo estaba pegajosa y sucia por la nata, también lo estaba en partes a las cuales el pastel no había podido llegar. Se sostuvieron la mirada sin decirse nada durante unos segundos. Por el rabillo del ojo Michelle pudo ver cómo Akari se agarraba a la encimera con las manos y su respiración se hizo más agitada. Además cerró los ojos y tragó saliva pesadamente moviendo incómodamente su pelvis e intentándola alejar de ella fallidamente. No hacía falta ser muy espabilado para saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Metió la mano en el bol de nata y tras coger el montón más grande que fue capaz, se lo estampó en la cara, limpiándose a continuación los restos que le quedaron en los dedos en el torso de Akari, hasta que se deshizo de la mayor parte de la sustancia azucarada.

\- Te lo debía también de la nieve- le recordó, refiriéndose del momento en el cual él le estampó un bolazo directamente en la cara- Y no te acojones tanto, ni que te fuese a pegar o algo- hizo una pausa en la cual él intentó apartar la cara, podía verle enrojecer incluso debajo de la nata- Lo haría, pero no por algo así.

Soltó una carcajada leve y se separó de él, dejándole recomponerse. Instantáneamente, Akari se giró, dándole la espalda e intentándose cubrir con la encimera mientras respiraba profundamente. Mientras le daba tiempo para recuperarse, posó el cuenco aun con nata junto al fregadero y rebuscó papel de cocina, para poder limpiarse. Le empezaba a incomodar demasiado estar pringada de nata y no tenía ganas de esperar hasta ducharse para quitárselo. Justo iba a abrir el grifo para facilitar la labor cuando sintió a Akari acercándose a ella y provisionándose también de papel de cocina.

\- Pica en los ojos- explicó justo antes de limpiarse malamente la cara- Y no es que me acojone…es que, no sé. Me da miedo que te enfades conmigo.

\- Akari, no me voy a enfadar contigo en serio por una tontería así- humedeció un poco un trapo y se lo tendió- Anda, mejor límpiate con esto.

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para tropezarte?- cuestionó mientras ella también se quitaba los restos de nata.

\- No sé, había algo que no vi porque iba con los ojos fijos en el pastel- se frotó la cara con el trapo y la miró, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y ladeó un poco la cabeza, desviando la mirada al suelo- Te había hecho a Influenza

\- ¿A Influenza? – preguntó francamente extrañada- Dirás un gato- le corrigió, aprovechando para quitarse las manchas del bañador

\- No, no. Influenza. Con los ojos azules y rayas como ella- se rascó la nuca- Pensé que te gustaría- se encogió de hombros y se acercó al grifo que Michelle mantenía abierto, humedeciendo de nuevo el trapo y pasando a quitarse los restos de nata del pecho.

\- Espera, espera…- puso la mano sobre la de él, cortó el paso del agua y clavó la mirada en la suya- ¿Lo estabas haciendo para mí?- él asintió, mostrando una sonrisa algo avergonzada pero ante todo, sincera- Idiota. Eres idiota…- Le posó la mano en la cara, retirándole una mancha de nata con el dedo pulgar-…pero muy dulce, y no sólo porque estés pringado de nata.

Retiró la mano lamiéndose la nata del dedo, y volvió a abrir el grifo. Mientras él le explicaba cómo había hecho el pastel que ya no se iban a poder comer terminaron de limpiarse por completo, y no tardaron en darse cuenta sin siquiera decírselo, de que a ninguno de los dos les apetecía volver con el resto del grupo. Sin pensárselo mucho, Michelle rebuscó en unos cuantos cajones hasta dar con un par de cucharillas, todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de Akari, que de vez en cuando echaba algún vistazo por si alguien se acercaba. Una vez las consiguió, se sentó en la encimera y puso el cuenco lleno de nata en su regazo, llamando a Akari para que se sentase a su lado. Él, algo confuso pero sonriéndola, obedeció y se acomodó junto a ella, aceptando de buen grado la cuchara que le tendió.

\- Dado que tu pastel ha pasado a mejor vida y el mío probablemente sea mejor no comérselo…

\- No creo que sea tan terrible, Michelle.

\- Tú no sabes todo lo que he echado ahí - ambos empezaron a reírse – Bueno, a lo que iba. Que mejor nos comemos la nata tú y yo y los demás que se aguanten, que ya tienen pasteles- el chico a su lado hizo como que se lo pensaba pero no tardó en responder

\- Me parece bien- y sin más dilación, Akari introdujo la cuchara en el cuenco y la sacó cargada hasta prácticamente desbordarse- Esto está riquísimo.

\- Mmm…sí- coincidió ella, que ya se había tomado un par de cucharadas- Casi hasta parece mentira que la haya batido Joe.

\- Vas a hacer que se me indigeste- rezongó, ella no pudo evitar darle un manotazo en el brazo no siendo capaz de ocultar una sonrisa.- Ya, ya sé que es buen tipo. Pero el resquemor sigue ahí

\- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el berrinche del perro?- le preguntó justo antes de dar buena cuenta de la nata de nuevo.

\- Sí- reconoció con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y rascándose la mejilla- Fue una tontería, pero me sentó muy mal- suspiró- Soy un crío.

\- Come y calla- le arrancó la cuchara de la mano y la llenó de nata, casi metiéndosela en la boca a la fuerza.

\- ¡Ah! Estuve antes hablando con Eva- empezó a decir una vez consiguió tragarse la cucharada- Me dijo que ella también tiene un mal presentimiento. ¿Tú lo sigues teniendo?- Michelle asintió, cogiendo los últimos restos de nata del cuenco. Al principio pensó que conforme avanzase el día conseguiría deshacerse de esa corazonada, pero no había hecho sino acrecentarse – Yo también.

\- Bueno…- dejó su cucharilla en el interior del bol ya vacío y Akari hizo lo mismo- Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Podemos contar el uno con el otro- dejó todo en la encimera y posó sus ojos en él- Ese era mi propósito de año nuevo al fin y al cabo, y me gustaría cumplirlo.

En ese momento, Akari alargó la mano hasta ella. Posó la palma en su mejilla y al igual que había hecho Michelle con él un momento antes, limpió los restos de nata que tenía junto a la comisura de los labios, retirando la mano a continuación y lamiendo el dedo pulgar que se había manchado.

\- Tú también eres muy dulce- sonrió abiertamente- Y no sólo por la nata.

Si no fuese porque era una persona racional, cabal y pese a sus ataques de impulsividad, bastante reflexiva, probablemente en ese momento se habría abalanzado sobre él y le habría besado. No obstante se contuvo, humedeció sus labios y tras dirigir una rápida mirada al reloj de la pared, le propuso volver con el resto, ya que llevaban mucho rato por ahí. Él accedió sin pegas, aunque se lo veía tan poco convencido como a ella de salir al exterior. Pero debían hacerlo. Michelle sentía que cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlar sus impulsos para con Akari, y más tras el inicio del año, cuando por fin se había atrevido a reconocerse a sí misma que el afecto que sentía hacia él, era romántico además de amistoso. Y no podían. Definitivamente, no. Se buscarían un lío, y además él se iba a ir para no volver. No tenía sentido. Cogió aire y tras mirar a Akari y que él asintiese abrió la puerta para salir al exterior, mostrando su mejor cara de póker. Odiaba sentirse observada, y era consciente de que en cuanto saliesen, todas las miradas se posarían en ellos.

26


	66. Ni todas las reinas visten de seda 03

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Por fin, tras semanas de este experimento este llega a su fin con la última parte del capítulo de las chicas. Ya hemos conocido la reacción externa de Michelle ante la propuesta de Joseph pere ¿cuál ha sido la interna? ¿qué pasa por su cabeza realmente? Ya sabemos que por el momento no le ha dado una respuesta definitiva a Joseph, habrá que ver si siquiera tiene una respuesta para sí misma. A veces la presión pueden llevar a tomar decisiones precipitadas y en estos momentos Michelle está sintiendo mucha presión.**

**Además nos queda por saber el miesterio tras la felicidad de Akari al volver a la habitación, la cual se prolonga hasta la mañana siguiente y parece querer alargarse durante el resto del día. Veremos si ésta se debe sólo a lo que oyó al espiar a las chicas o hay algo más en esta última parte.**

**La semana que viene conoceremos al entrenador de Akari que Joseph tanto se ha afanado en buscar. Puede que sea alguien conocido, puede que no, puede que sea un personaje de Terra Formars o incluso alguien que nos hayamos inventado ;P. Hay quien ya han lanzado sus apuestas sobre quién podría ser en los reviews (¡gracias Jscarlos18** **!) y que probablemente ya se imaginará quién es en base a la respuesta que le hemos dado.**

**\- Título: ...Ni todas las reinas visten de seda 03  
****\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris  
_****\- Palabras: 15378  
****\- Personajes: Todos menos Adolf (y su familia) y Sylvester.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

…**NI TODAS LAS REINAS VISTEN DE SEDA-03**

Amelia debía reconocer que pese a su reticencia inicial a ir a la fiesta, se lo estaba pasando bien. Ella, Eva y Sheila echaron un vistazo hacia atrás desde la piscina al ver a Michelle y Akari volver del interior de la casa. Pese a que la primera de ellas no era muy dada a cotillear debía reconocer que parte de la conversación que había tenido con las otras dos chicas desde que se habían sentado en el bordillo de la piscina, había girado precisamente en torno a la pareja. Sheila era la que menos parecía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría entre profesora y alumno, pero tan sólo con cruzar momentáneamente la mirada con Eva, se percató de que la joven estaba enterada de la relación entre sus amigos tanto o más que ella misma. No le extrañaba, ella y Akari parecían ser muy buenos amigos y teniendo en cuenta lo bocazas que él solía ser y lo evidente que era, probablemente Eva sería junto a Alex y Marcos quien más claro tendría lo que sentía Akari. De hecho probablemente fuese la que más enterada estaba de todos.

Las tres chicas observaron a los recién llegados con curiosidad. La cara de Akari era un poema y aunque la expresión de Michelle se mostraba impasible, la forma en la cual ladró a Shokichi cuando los estuvo pinchando fue una señal de que estaba de todo menos tranquila. Amelia no pudo evitar alegrarse por sus amigos, recordando la conversación que había tenido al respecto de ellos con Keiji hacía ya unas horas. Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando a su mente volvieron las imágenes del boxeador ayudándole a nadar, de la forma en la cual la miraba y de cómo sus manos y cuerpos se rozaron. Y ese maldito bañador, por favor, no sabía si él se daría cuenta o no, pero le resultaba difícil apartar la vista de la más que abultada entrepierna del chico. Ella intentaba no mirar, de verdad que sí…pero era demasiado llamativa. Además juraría que Keiji le había mirado las tetas. Sí, puede que sonase ridículo y que el que un hombre heterosexual mire los pechos de una mujer no sea nada que celebrar. Pero para alguien como ella que estaba plenamente convencida de que tenía un atractivo nulo y que este alcanzaba números negativos para alguien como Keiji, el pensar que podría llegar a resultarle mínimamente atractiva la hacía extremadamente feliz. Se sentía estúpida, contenta y tonta al mismo tiempo. Fascinante.

Miró hacia Joseph un momento. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero la verdad es que ella, Sheila y Eva se habían ido a la piscina porque el hombre les intimidaba un poco. Se sentía cohibida a su lado, tanto por su arrolladora personalidad como por quién era, y pese a que con ella se había mostrado muy cercano seguía sintiéndose muy poca cosa en comparación con él. No obstante la expresión que mostraba en ese momento, mientras observaba a Michelle y Akari con un aire pensativo y casi dolido, le hicieron parecer más humano que nunca. Y le dio lástima.

En ese momento fue precisamente él quien las llamó anunciando que iban a cenar. Sheila se levantó al instante, prácticamente de un salto y echó a caminar con rapidez hacia el resto de sus amigos. Ya les había comentado un par de veces a ella y a Eva que tenía hambre así que no les sorprendió. La alemana se incorporó justo después, animándola a seguirla con un escueto "¡Vamos Amelia!" y dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella sacó los pies del agua y apoyó uno de ellos en el bordillo, para hacer fuerza para levantarse. Se ayudó de sus manos para tomar impulso y entonces ocurrió. Sintió una de sus manos resbalar y sus piernas perder fuerza. Un escalofrío de pánico recorrió todo su cuerpo y el vacío que sintió repentinamente bajo sí la hicieron paralizarse. No podía moverse. No podía hacer nada. Tas sólo podía sentir como su respiración se entrecortaba y su garganta se cerraba al precipitarse al agua. Intentó gritar para pedir ayuda pero la voz de quedó atascada en sus cuerdas vocales. No la iban a ver…se iba a ahogar. Sintió su cuerpo caer al agua como si de plomo se tratase. Todo se volvió negro.

Por un momento, Michelle sintió que el tiempo se había detenido. Conforme vio a Amelia resbalar echó a correr hacia la piscina, pero estaba lejos. No obstante tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para detenerse en la orilla en cuanto vio a Keiji sumergirse seguido de Joseph unas milésimas de segundo después. Se arrodilló. El corazón estaba martilleándole en el pecho con tanta fuerza que podía sentir los latidos en sus sienes. Sabía que el boxeador había sido muy rápido y probablemente no pasaría nada, pero Amelia no sabía nadar y si se asustaba y no controlaba la respiración podría entrarle agua en los pulmones. Las milésimas de segundo que Keiji tardó en subir a la superficie se le hicieron eternas, y notaba su propio cuerpo helado, como si la hubieran sumergido en una bañera con hielo. Recordaba muy pocos momentos de su vida en los que se hubiese asustando tanto. Aisló por completo el mundo a su alrededor, y creía recordar que había pedido a voces una toalla, pero realmente no estaba muy segura. En el instante que las cabezas de Keiji y Amelia salieron a la superficie y la mujer empezó a toser, dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo y sintió tal alivio que por un momento creyó que iba a echarse a llorar. Le estaban escociendo los ojos.

Joseph los ayudó a ambos a llegar a la orilla, y no pudo sino sentir un profundo agradecimiento. Cruzó la mirada con él y un nudo se formó en su garganta el ver la turbada expresión de Joseph. Se estaba culpando. No obstante en ese momento su preocupación era otra. La calmada voz de Keiji que ayudó a tranquilizar a Amelia, funcionó también con ella, y pese a su preocupación fue capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para no poner aún más nerviosa su amiga. Pero aun así en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance no pudo evitar tocarla, necesitaba asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí. Alargó la mano hasta la cabeza de la chica, que estaba temblorosa, histérica y con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba ahí y estaba bien, y el alivio que pudo sentir en ese momento hizo que tragase saliva con dificultad antes de poder hablar.

\- Amelia, cielo, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó. Su amiga asintió muy levemente, abrazándose a Keiji con fuerza.

\- Mírame un momento. – oyó decir a Joseph, que estaba posicionado detrás de Keiji. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mostraba una expresión claramente preocupada –Venga, vamos fuera del agua.

Mientras salía, Eva le llevó a Michelle la toalla de Amelia, y en cuanto la joven salió del agua ayudada por Keiji, la rodeó con ella y la abrazó. Se había dado un susto de muerte. Comenzó a frotarla la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla para que dejase de temblar, y Amelia se agarró a ella con fuerza, apoyando la frente en su hombro y sollozando por lo bajo. La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y dirigió la mirada a Keiji, el cual parecía estar tan o más asustado que la propia Amelia. De hecho y pese a que lo conocía desde hace años, Michelle nunca había visto a Keiji tan acongojado. Por fortuna, Shokichi no tardó en acercarse a su amigo para darle algo de apoyo. Como siempre, el rector era un hombre en quien se podía confiar cuando el momento lo requería.

Una vez recuperados del susto inicial y con Amelia más tranquila, se alejó un poco de ella para analizarla y ver que todo estuviese en orden. Se imaginaba que sí, pero no estaba de mal prevenir. En ese momento sintió la derrotada mirada de Joseph sobre ella y alzó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Joseph, se le veía tremendamente arrepentido y la expresión de culpabilidad que mostraban dejaba claro que se estaba torturando interiormente – De verdad que lo siento.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya, Joseph – intervino Shokichi, con voz calmada – Ha sido un accidente.

\- Es mi piscina, es mi responsabilidad – Parecía que a Joseph hasta le estaba costando respirar con normalidad – Tendría que haber estado atento. Lo siento.

\- Joe, estamos todos bien – clavó su mirada en él y le habló con la voz más suave que pudo, queriendo tranquilizarle – No te tortures.

\- Michelle tiene razón. Lo importante es que estamos todos bien. Ahora vamos a tranquilizarnos y a cambiarnos todos, que seguro que tienes preparada una cena espectacular, ¿verdad?- apoyó el rector

\- Sí – pese a su afirmación, la voz y rostro de Joseph mostraban el más absoluto desaliento. Michelle sintió un pinchazo en el pecho – Haré que te suban una tila. – Amelia, aún en sus brazos, asintió levemente. Seguía temblando aunque menos que antes y tenía la piel de gallina, tenía que cambiarse y sentarse un rato. Michelle dirigió su mirada a Kanako y la llamó.

\- Kanako… ¿Coges nuestras cosas?

Rodeó los hombros de Amelia con un brazo, y antes de subir a la habitación, le dirigió una última mirada a Joseph, esperando que entendiese su agradecimiento. Él le dirigió una sonrisa triste que la hizo morderse el labio y bajar la cabeza. La vuelta hasta la habitación fue silenciosa y el ambiente estaba tremendamente cargado. Las acompañaban los sollozos ahogados de Amelia y sus propios pasos arrastrándose escaleras arriba. Michelle, que iba caminando con la afectada al frente, echó un rápido vistazo hacia atrás. Entre Yaeko y Kanako estaban llevando las cosas de todas y ambas subían por las escaleras con la mirada fija en el suelo. Eva y Sheila iban al final, agarradas de la mano y ambas blancas del susto. Conociéndolas, especialmente a Eva, probablemente se estarían sintiendo culpables por no haber sido capaces de reaccionar a tiempo. Michelle suspiró, intentándose convencer a sí misma de lo que había dicho a Joseph. Había sido un accidente y todos estaban bien. Pero aun así, no podía quitarse de encima la pesadumbre de qué podría haber llegado a ocurrir si la situación hubiera sido otra, y la sombra de la culpa se cernía sobre ella cargando sus hombros. Amelia, a su lado, se estremeció y le empezó a frotar los brazos. Ya se preocuparía por sus demonios internos luego, en ese momento lo importante era esa mujer temblorosa y envuelta en una toalla a la cual le estaba costando hasta subir las escaleras.

Kanako se adelantó en cuanto subieron al piso de arriba, y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando a Michelle y Amelia pasar. Dejó las cosas de todas, a excepción de las toallas húmedas, sobre las camas. Yaeko hizo lo mismo y tras dar un largo suspiro se sentó en el suelo, seguía teniendo el biquini mojado y no quería empapar el colchón. A Kanako, y por lo que le parecía ver en sus amigas no era la única, le seguía durando el susto. Y desde luego el ver a Amelia aún temblorosa mientras Michelle la hacía sentarse en una silla y la hablaba con voz suave frotándole los brazos, no ayudaba a que se calmasen. Se sentía totalmente inútil. No fue capaz de reaccionar cuando la chica se cayó al agua. No fue capaz de reaccionar una vez la habían sacado de la piscina. Y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Sheila y Eva se acercaron a la afectada y a Michelle, no se habían soltado la una de la otra desde hacía un rato, y ambas comenzaron a disculparse con Amelia con miradas acongojadas. La susodicha simplemente asentía, pero Kanako no tenía muy claro que estuviese realmente llegándole el mensaje. Estaba en pleno ataque de nervios y dudaba seriamente de que se percatase de lo que realmente estaba pasando a su alrededor. Michelle pidió que alguien le acercase las cosas de Amelia, y ni corta ni perezosa fue a buscar la mochila de la mujer y la ropa que se había quitado antes de bajar a la piscina, que había dejado cuidadosamente doblada sobre una de las camas. Tras coger las cosas ambas se dirigieron al baño y después de que la profesora anunciase que en un momento salía, cerró la puerta tras ellas dejando un tenso silencio tras de sí.

Yaeko se había levantado y estaba a su lado, agarrándola del brazo, y tanto ellas dos como Sheila y Eva estaban mirando hacia la puerta del baño sin abrir la boca. Tan sólo un momentáneo suspiro preocupado de Eva interrumpió su silencio y pese a que Michelle no tardó más de un par de minutos en salir del habitáculo cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, la espera se les hizo interminable. La mujer hizo aparición apartándose el pelo de la cara con una expresión cansada. Dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los párpados. Debió notar que todas la estaban mirando, pues no tardó en alzar los ojos para cruzarlos con ellas. Kanako estaba impaciente, se sentía como si estuviesen esperando el diagnóstico de una operación complicada y esperase que el resultado no iba a ser bueno.

\- Ya está más tranquila, la he dejado preparándose para meterse en la ducha- se pasó la mano por la frente- Voy a coger las cosas y me quedo con ella, prefiero no dejarla sola.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No. Gracias, Kanako.- fue a coger su mochila mientras las demás no le quitaban ojo de encima. Kanako se decepcionó un poco, le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo- Bueno sí- dijo de repente Michelle, cargando sus cosas al hombro y acercándose a la puerta del baño de nuevo- Alegrad esas caras, que Amelia vea algo bonito cuando salga. ¿Y alguna de vosotras podría ir a pedirle un secador a Joseph? En el baño no hay.

Las cuatro asintieron y en cuanto la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí se miraron entre ellas. Todas dejaron escapar el aire de sus pulmones con alivio. Sin comentar nada más Yaeko se abalanzó sobre la nevera y sacó la botella de té al limón de la que Michelle había bebido antes, y empezó a tomárselo como si no hubiera un mañana. A Kanako no le extrañó. Llorar a lágrima viva y comer eran las cosas que Yaeko solía hacer cuando se agobiaba por algo.

\- Ya voy yo a por el secador- anunció Kanako- Vosotras aprovechad para cambiaros o lo que sea.

Se echó la toalla sobre los hombros y se envolvió en ella. Empezaba a notar algo de fresco y más aun teniendo el biquini y el pelo aún húmedos. Una vez su susto inicial se había pasado y sus nervios habían conseguido calmarse empezaba a ser consciente de que tenía fresco y se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. Pero sabía que a Eva y Sheila les intimidaba un poco Joseph y Yaeko tenía ese empecinamiento de que sería capaz de dejarla preñada tan sólo con mirarla, así que en vista de que ella tenía buena relación con Joseph no le suponía ningún inconveniente ir a buscarle. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse con Marcos. No sabía muy bien cómo afrontarle después de haber notado su excitación. Y si bien le había sorprendido poder llegar a causar en él algo así, lo que más la había descolocado del todo fue que la soltase en cuanto se lo pidió. Estaba acostumbrada a jugar con él. A decirle que no con la boca pequeña para continuar ese tira y afloja que les caracterizaba. Y se había puesto serio, muy serio. Sabía que cuando le había preguntado si realmente sólo quería que la soltase porque los estaban mirando lo había hecho en serio. Lo cual la llevó a preguntarse a sí misma si realmente quería que la soltase, y se dio cuenta de que no. Y de que probablemente si no hubiera habido nadie y si no se sintiese tan vulnerable tras lo ocurrido en nochevieja, habría sido ella misma la que le habría animado a seguir. Era idiota. No hacía más que dejar pasar oportunidades frente a sus ojos.

Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y se detuvo justo delante, mirándola con algo de reparo y envolviéndose mejor en la toalla. Había sido muy valiente al decidir que iba ella a por el secador. Pero toda su bravura se vino abajo en cuanto se topó frente a frente con la madera que separaba el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos y el lugar dónde se encontraba ella. Se sintió repentinamente desprotegida llevando tan sólo su biquini y unas chanclas, estando cubierta por una toalla que casi la mojaba más que secarla y con el pelo aún muy húmedo. Se sorbió la nariz y alzó la mano para llamar pero dejó su puño en el aire un instante al escuchar a los chicos gritarse unos a otros en el interior de la habitación. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos y tras exhalar un profundo suspiro, golpeó la puerta. Al instante pudo oír una voz que en seguida reconoció, y los buenos pensamientos que había tenido sobre él a lo largo del día se desvanecieron. "¡Marcos! ¡Ve a abrir la puerta", llamó Joseph con su inconfundible tono. Hijo de perra. Estaba segura de que el hombre tenía más que claro que era ella la que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Mierda. No quería enfrentarse a Marcos.

Mientras oía los pasos del chico acercarse, acompañados por unos coros que le llamaban "perdedor", se planteó por un momento darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Todavía estaba a tiempo de huir antes de tener que volverle a mirar a la cara. No obstante, en ese momento la puerta se abrió con energía y se topó con la expresión congelada de Marcos.

\- He-hey…Nako- el chico se asomó a la puerta – Estábamos…duchándonos- cerró la puerta lo justo para asomarse, no dejándola ver el interior. Interiormente lo agradeció, así ellos tampoco la verían a ella.

\- Nosotras también…- lo miró. Estaba adorable con el pelo lacio y sobre la frente, aún mojado y desordenado- Bueno. Yo aún no

\- Ya veo- se rascó la nuca y se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre ellos.

\- Venía a pedirle una cosa a Joseph- Marcos la miró, esperando su pregunta- Si nos podía dejar un secador. Lo vamos a necesitar y en el baño no tenemos.

\- Oh- se rascó la frente, dubitativo- No sé si tendrá ¿le pregunto?

\- ¿Si?- respondió con una pregunta, resultaba obvio que quería que le preguntase- Sino puedo pasar yo.

\- No, mejor no- el chico tamborileó con los dedos en la puerta un par de veces y Kanako se recolocó la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, para a continuación balancearse un par de veces sobre la planta de sus pies- Voy a preguntarle…

\- Vale, gracias…

\- Ahora vengo- le dijo y entró en el interior de la habitación, pero antes de entornar la puerta la miró de nuevo- No te vayas ¿eh?

Dejó la puerta semicerrada y despareció en el interior de la habitación. Kanako aprovechó ese momento para tragar saliva y tomar aire. Se había puesto muy nerviosa, probablemente por haberle visto a él tan inquieto. Esta vez no oyó nada más que murmullos que no llegó a entender desde el interior de la habitación. A los pocos segundos, Marcos volvió a asomarse. Cerró tanto la puerta que daba la impresión de que pretendía quedarse atorado en ella. Carraspeó y la miró.

\- Dice que ahora viene- frunció los labios- Está hablando con "ese"

\- Ah- un silencio tenso se formó entre ellos. Kanako no necesitó aclaración sobre a quién se estaba refiriendo - ¿Qué tal está Keiji?

\- ¿Keiji? Parece que mejor- le vio mostrar una sonrisa que le llegó a contagiar y que consiguió que el ambiente se distendiera- Estuve hablando con él y bueno, está algo de bajón. Pero se ha dado la prisa suficiente para colárseme en el baño- se rio.

\- Eso es porque eres un lento- le chinchó

\- ¿Por qué todos decís lo mismo?- rezongó- Además estoy seguro de que tú tardas más.

\- Imposible- le respondió Kanako, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues le voy a decir a Alex y Akari que me cronometren, tú pídeselo a Yaeko y luego comparamos.

\- ¿Y cómo sé qué no vas a hacer trampas? – le cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos bajo la toalla y mirándole inquisitivamente

\- ¿Y cómo se yo que no las vas a hacer tú?- respondió Marcos, imitando su postura

\- ¿Y cómo voy yo a dejarte un secador si no me dejáis cruzar la puerta?- preguntó la voz de Joseph, que en esos momentos había abierto la puerta un poco más y estaba intentando salir- Kanako ven, que te voy a dar eso.

Marcos se apartó para dejarle salir. El anfitrión le indicó a la chica que le siguiera, y ella tras dirigirle una mirada a Marcos así lo hizo. Él, tras echar un último vistazo al interior de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí y les siguió. A Kanako se le escapó una sonrisa al sentir los pasos de Marcos tras ellos.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta que daba a la habitación de su anfitrión, Kanako fue incapaz de contener una exclamación de admiración. Ese sitio era más grande que su piso entero. Y más luminoso. Y más limpio. Y más…MÁS. ¡Tenía hasta un balcón! Estaba tan anonadada que se quedó plantada en mitad de la habitación y Marcos, que caminaba justo detrás, estuvo a punto de chocarse con ella. Él parecía estar tan alucinado con esa habitación como ella, de hecho hasta parecía un poco cohibido. Sin pensarse muy bien que hacía, se acercó un poco más a él, dejando que el brazo desnudo del chico y el suyo cubierto con la toalla se rozasen. Él le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero Kanako apartó la vista. En cuanto se adentraron un poco más en la habitación, el uno junto al otro y sin querer separarse, pudieron ver que junto a la enorme y elegante cama en la que suponía que dormía Joseph, había una camita en la cual estaba dormitando una mata de pelo, que al oírlos levantó la cabeza y soltó un leve ladrido. Moviendo la cola con alegría y caminando casi a saltos, Linda, la pequeña bichón maltés que Joseph les había presentado con anterioridad, se puso a dos patas frente a su dueño. Pudieron ver como la expresión de Joseph cambió al instante, mostrando una sonrisa tierna a la vez que cogía al animal en brazos.

\- Ella duerme aquí conmigo- les explicó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la perra, que se dejó hacer con gusto. Joseph se encogió de hombros y soltó una pequeña carcajada- Sé que no debería pero…me pone una carita a la que no puedo decir que no- Y como para corroborarlo la perra dio un pequeño ladrido alegre. Kanako pudo notar a Marcos nervioso a su lado y lo miró con curiosidad. El chico estaba mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Estará bien Max?- preguntó con inquietud. Sin pensárselo mucho, Kanako aprovechó la toalla para ocultar su mano y agarró la de Marcos. Si Joseph se dio cuenta, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto- Antes estaba muy asustado.

\- Tranquilo Marcos, va a estar en buenas manos. Las mismas que mis perros.- con Linda aún en brazos abrió una puerta y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran- Quiero lo mejor para ellos, así que Max también lo tendrá.

\- Además está el perro de Amelia, y parecieron llevarse bien.- le animó ella.

Siguieron al hombre y tras ver unos vestidores que hicieron que Kanako sintiese una profunda envidia, llegaron al baño. Era tan impresionante que ni siquiera tenían palabras. No sabía si decir que era más grande que su casa sería una exageración o no. Pero tenía claro que era más grande que su habitación, y se atrevería a afirmar que más grande que el salón y la cocina juntos. Mataría por esa bañera de hidromasaje… ¡qué demonios! Mataría ya por la ducha sin hidromasaje ni nada. Estaba segura de que ahí el agua no se quedaría fría o sin presión cuando estaba aclarándose, como le había pasado ya más de una vez en su piso.

\- Linda, vamos abajo un momento

Tras decirlo posó a la perra con cuidado en el suelo, la cual aprovechó para acercarse a Kanako y olisquearla. Le apoyó las patitas en una pierna y ella miró con curiosidad tanto al animal, como a Marcos, como a su anfitrión. Este último, se giró para mirarla con una sonrisa a tiempo de abrir un armario del cual sacó un secador. El chico al cual seguía agarrando de la mano dio un pequeño tirón de ella, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y animándola a coger al animal. Pero no se atrevió. No sabía cómo tratar con perros pequeños. Le gustaban, pero estaba acostumbrada al porte de Max y se le complicaba tratar con un animal de menos tamaño, le daba la impresión de que se le podía caer y hacerse daño. Además tampoco quería soltar a Marcos. Joseph se acercó a ellos y tras coger a la perra con una sola mano, le tendió el secador. Kanako lo aceptó con un asentimiento y musitando un agradecimiento.

\- Por cierto- el tono de Joseph se había vuelto serio - ¿Qué tal está Amelia?

\- No lo tengo muy claro- ella suspiró y pudo notar un apretón en la mano por parte de Marcos- Está muy nerviosa, pero Michelle la ha estado tranquilizando. – el ceño del hombre se frunció un poco- Cuando vine a buscar esto iba a hacerle compañía mientras se duchaba.

\- Si mi chica se encarga entonces estará bien- Kanako no tenía muy claro si Joseph había hecho una pregunta o una afirmación con esa frase, pero igualmente ella asintió.- Ya le encargué la tila, supongo que si no se la han subido ya lo harán en breves.

Volvieron por donde habían venido y una vez de vuelta en la habitación, Joseph dejó a la perrita en su correspondiente cama. Hizo el amago de seguirlos, pero Joseph chistó y le acarició la cabeza, y el animal pareció entender la orden. En ese momento Kanako aprovechó también para soltar la mano de Marcos aunque realmente no quisiera hacerlo, daría menos problemas hacerlo en ese momento que no cuando se separasen frente a la habitación donde iban a dormir los chicos.

\- Si necesitáis cualquier otra cosa no dudéis en pedirla- le dijo Joseph una vez llegaron al punto en el cual se separarían- Lo que sea. Vuestros deseos serán órdenes ¿Verdad, Marcos?- le puso el brazo sobre los hombros al chaval, que parecía distraído.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ah?...sí, sí. Claro

\- Gracias- musitó ella. Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y agarró mejor el secador- En un rato nos vemos, supongo

\- Cuando vayamos a bajar a cenar me pasaré por vuestro cuarto por si necesitáis algo más.- la guiñó un ojo sin que Marcos se percatase- O mandaré a alguien en mi lugar.

\- Vale- carraspeó- ya se lo digo al resto.

Se despidieron y en unos segundos Kanako llegó a la habitación. Llamó un par de veces y entró. Al hacerlo se topó con que Sheila y Eva ya se habían vestido. Como ellas no se habían metido a la piscina no se ducharon y sólo les bastó con cambiarse de ropa. Yaeko seguía en la cocina, comiendo, y con una taza humeante al lado, supuso que sería la tila de Amelia. Justo en ese momento la susodicha y Michelle salieron del baño, ambas recién duchadas y vestidas. Kanako no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Pero Michelle les había pedido que estuviesen alegres para Amelia, así que sonrió y se acercó a ellas con actitud despreocupada.

\- Me ha dejado Joseph un secador- les dijo. Paseó la mirada por ambas. Amelia parecía más tranquila, aunque tenía una expresión algo triste, y Michelle le dedicó una mirada cariñosa.

\- Gracias Kanako. – le cogió el aparato de las manos y se lo puso bajo el brazo- Pasa a la ducha, tú, que pareces helada.

\- No, no. Estoy bien. Si quiere ir Yaeko no me importa

\- Que vayas, cansina- le recriminó Yaeko sacándole la lengua mientras se acercaba a ellas con la taza- ¡Mira Amelia! Te han traído una tila, seguro que te sienta bien

Mientras Kanako recogía sus cosas para meterse en el baño, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Michelle y Amelia sentarse en la zona con cojines que el anfitrión había preparado para ellas. Yaeko las acompañó y dejó la taza aún caliente en una pequeña mesa baja junto a sus amigas. Eva y Sheila no tardaron en unirse a ellas. En cuanto cruzó la puerta del baño y la cerró se apoyó en su superficie y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas ese día. Había vuelto a tontear con Marcos y aunque le gustaba, tenía miedo de que algo como lo ocurrido en nochevieja pudiese volver a pasar. Y aun así seguía volviendo él como si de un insecto atraído por la luz se tratase, no tenía remedio. Se pasó la mano por la cara y obligándose a centrarse en lo que la ocupaba en ese momento se quitó el biquini y se metió en la ducha. El baño aún estaba lleno de vaho y tenía calor acumulado y lo agradeció. Realmente estaba empezando a tener bastante frío. No pudo evitar chascar la lengua conforme abría el grifo. Incluso ese baño, que era de la habitación de invitados, era más grande que su dormitorio. Y probablemente sólo la bañera ya costase más que la mitad del mobiliario de su salón. Algo intimidada por la derroche de dinero, se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Cómo lo necesitaba.

Pese a que le hubiera gustado quedarse bajo la ducha durante horas, no tardó mucho más de cinco minutos y tras secarse y envolverse el pelo en una toalla se vistió y salió del baño. Con el cambio de temperatura entre el mismo y la habitación sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo por lo que dejó sus cosas encima de una de las camas y no tardó en reunirse con sus amigas. Michelle estaba secándole el pelo a Amelia, la cual tenía la taza en las manos y daba pequeños sorbos. Eva, Yaeko y Sheila charlaban, junto a ellas, y no parecieron percatarse de su presencia hasta que Kanako se sentó a su lado. La otra japonesa se levantó y se metió en el baño poco después, con lo rápido que estaban yendo probablemente serían ellas las que tendrían que esperar a los chicos y no al revés.

Para cuando Yaeko salió del baño, Amelia ya tenía el pelo seco y esta vez eran Eva y Sheila las que estaban sentadas detrás de ella y la estaban peinando. La alemana se encargaba de desenredarle su corta melena, mientras Sheila le estaba recogiendo parte hacia atrás adorándoselo con unas horquillas con forma de concha en color azul. Pese a que Amelia era una chica sencilla y a la cual no le pegaba llevar muchos artificios, esos adornos la quedaban inusualmente bien. En cuanto sus amigas se lo dijeron, pudieron ver las mejillas de la joven tornarse rosas. Pese a que Michelle, Yaeko y Kanako también hicieron uso del secador, para cuando hubieron acabado los chicos todavía no habían dado señales de vida, así que decidieron esperar mientras se peinaban unas a otras. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Amelia se mostraba mucho más tranquila, y aunque en su rostro se veía aún algo de turbación, en sus ojos ya no se atisbaba el miedo y la congoja de un rato antes. No obstante, hicieron lo posible por incluirla en la conversación constantemente para no dejarla divagar y comerse la cabeza con lo ocurrido.

Mientras Yaeko trenzaba el pelo a Eva, y Sheila hacía lo propio con la japonesa, unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación que Amelia, Kanako y Michelle estaban manteniendo. La última, sabiendo ya de sobra de quién se trataba pues fue capaz de reconocer la forma de llamar, se levantó y fue a abrir, saliendo directamente fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí intentando hacer el mejor ruido posible. Frente a ella estaba Keiji, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y suspirando con preocupación.

\- Michelle...nosotros ya estamos.

\- Nosotras también, desde hace un buen rato- resopló mirando el reloj de su muñeca- Tardáis muchísimo.

\- Ya…esto…¿Amelia?- su cara mostraba tal desamparo que Michelle sintió la necesidad de alargar la mano hasta él y darle un reconfortante apretón en el hombro.

\- Está bien, tranquilo- le sonrió- Algo agobiada, pero se le pasará.

\- Gracias por cuidar de ella…

\- Keiji, el mérito es tuyo. Tú la viste- dejó escapar el aire y se acercó un poco más a él, apoyándole las manos en ambos antebrazos haciendo que la mirase en lugar de fijar la vista en el suelo- Tú la salvaste.- Le dio una leve palmada en un hombro, captando su atención. Se le veía distraído- ¿Y tú estás bien?

\- Sí…creo que sí- mostró una sonrisa- Algo asustado si te soy sincero.

-Está bien, de verdad- suspiró- Supongo que ahora querrás estar con ella- Keiji la miró algo sorprendido pero acabó asintiendo- Cuídamela ¿vale? – no insistió más y abrió la puerta para volver a la habitación- Las aviso y salimos.

Para cuando volvió a la habitación tanto Eva como Yaeko ya habían terminado de peinarse así que tras explicarles la situación todas se pusieron en pie y salieron. Keiji las estaba esperando fuera y Michelle pudo ver cómo en seguida localizó a Amelia con la mirada y se situó a su lado. Ella aprovechó para agarrar a Yaeko del brazo y hacerla caminar unos pasos por delante, instando también a hacerlo al resto de sus amigas, quería darle algo de intimidad a la pareja.

Conforme pasaron junto a los chicos los saludaron, algunos intercambiaron algunas palabras pero tampoco estuvo muy atenta de a la conversación. Sonrió a Shokichi señalándole la cabeza al posicionarse a su lado. No deberían haberle dejado arreglarse el pelo como lo hacía habitualmente y le caía sobre la frente. Él no dejaba de toquetearse la cabeza, se le veía que no se sentía muy cómodo sin su peinado habitual y resultaba bastante divertido. Marcos estaba en las mismas. A Michelle no dejaba de resultarle gracioso verles tan frustrados por algo tan simple como un peinado…para que luego dijesen que las preocupadas por su aspecto eran ellas. Empezó a bajar las escaleras buscando a Akari con la mirada y lo localizó junto a Joseph, que se lo estaba llevando aparte. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de salir tras ellos. La sensación de que Joseph estaba maquinando algo que la incumbía volvió con fuerza, y por un momento se le cortó la respiración al pensar que Akari podría acabar perjudicado de un modo otro. Reaccionó cuando Yaeko captó su atención tirando un poco de su brazo, del cual seguía agarrada. Cuando se giró hacia su amiga esta la miró con curiosidad. Michelle hizo como si nada y siguió caminando, guiando al grupo a la sala en la que iban a cenar en vista de que su anfitrión se había quedado retrasado.

El salón comedor era, como todo lo que había en casa de Joseph, impresionante. Michelle y Yaeko se acercaron a la mesa para descubrir que, además de bandejas con canapés, había carteles con sus nombres puestos anunciando dónde debía sentarse cada uno. Estaba claro que Joseph cuidaba hasta el último detalle. En el tiempo que tardaron todos en entrar, Michelle ya había dado buena cuenta de un par de canapés. Yaeko, que al principio se mostraba reticente a ello, había acabado imitándola y ambas se afanaron en disimular, sacudiéndose las migas de la ropa. Shokichi, que había bajado con ellas la llamó, al parecer les tocaba sentarse juntos. Cuando fue a corroborarlo se topó con que el cartón que anunciaba su nombre estaba decorado con dibujos de gatos, maldito Joe, la conocía demasiado bien.

\- Mira, mira tiene gatitos- dijo a Shokichi tirando de su manga- ¿El tuyo qué tiene?

\- ¡Corales!- la miró ilusionado- Este se parece a Pepe.

\- No sé para qué pregunto- ella medio bufó medio se rio, pero se mantuvo a su lado igualmente escuchándole hablar de sus corales mientras todos terminaban de acomodarse.

\- ¿Qué tal Amelia?- preguntó de repente según hablaba de la temperatura óptima del agua para una especie concreta.

\- Mejor…asustada- suspiró- La he tenido que hacer compañía mientras se duchaba porque le daba miedo. Ahora parecía más animada pero tampoco la veo muy allá- Shokichi le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, bien, ha sido sólo es susto pero ya está.

\- No me refiero a eso- puso una expresión seria- Te pasa algo más

\- Son sólo cosas mías- la miró con cara de no creérselo pero ella le quitó importancia- No te preocupes.

Sabía de sobra que no le había convencido, pero el hombre dejó de insistirle. En ese momento Akari Y Joseph hicieron aparición y fueron a sus respectivos sitios. Para su sorpresa, ambos parecían bastante contentos y estaban hablando entre ellos tranquilamente, de hecho hasta llegaron a reírse. No fue hasta ese momento en el cual tomaron sus respectivos asientos que Michelle se dio cuenta de la jugada, tan entretenida como había estado con el cartel con su nombre. Joseph la había sentado a su lado, presidiendo la mesa en su lateral más estrecho. Frente a ellos, del otro lado, se encontraban Keiji y Amelia, y el resto de sus amigos se distribuían por los laterales…casualmente en parejas. Incluso había puesto a Sheila al lado de Iván. Por fortuna si bien a un lado tenía a Joe a su otro lado estaba Shokichi con lo cual tendría un apoyo si se ponía un poco pesado, y curiosamente, al otro lado de Joseph estaba Akari, que justo levantó la mirada cuando tenía los ojos sobre él y la sonrió. ¿Qué demonios le habría dicho Joe para que estuviese tan contento de repente?

Pese a todo la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. La comida estaba tan deliciosa que Michelle se centró en devorar los platos que iban discurriendo frente a ella y no se preocupó de hablar mucho con las personas sentadas a su alrededor. Respondía si le preguntaban y asentía de vez en cuando, pero estaba más centrada en comer que en conversar. No obstante no era la única. Akari tampoco había abierto la boca prácticamente en toda la cena salvo para dejar patente lo que le gustaba la comida e incluso el normalmente hablador Joseph apenas había dicho nada. De hecho había comido menos de lo habitual y no dejaba de mandarle miradas de refilón. Claramente, no había sido sólo mala espina sin fundamento. Pasaba algo.

Llevaban ya un buen rato de sobremesa y el jaleo de sus amigos hablando comenzaba a resultarle molesto. No tenía sueño, ni estaba cansada, pero le apetecía irse a la habitación para poder evadirse un poco de tanto ruido, porque notaba que estaba algo agobiada. De hecho sintió alegría al ver a Joseph ponerse de pie llamando la atención de todos al hacerlo. No obstante, tenía la mano metida en un bolsillo y la estaba atravesando con la mirada. Estaba raro. Michelle se recolocó en el asiento, incómoda.

\- Michelle- le dio un vuelco el estómago. El tono serio que había utilizado al llamarla era un poco habitual en Joseph y provocó que hasta las miradas extrañadas de Keiji y Shokichi se posasen en él- Tengo que comentarte una cosa ¿puedes venir un momento? – ella asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

\- Sí, claro.

Desvió sus ojos a Akari, que había fruncido ligeramente el ceño, y se levantó intentando no arrastrar mucho la silla. Joseph se alejó un par de pasos y le siguió pero cuando iba a preguntarle qué quería, él la agarró de la mano y la detuvo. Y en ese instante lo supo, tuvo bien claro lo que iba a ocurrir y aun así no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Los acontecimientos en ese momento empezaron a discurrir para ella casi a cámara lenta, y su boca y garganta se secaron de golpe como si estuviese en el mismo desierto. Tiró de su mano, pero no consiguió soltarse. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar hacia sus amigos, estaba paralizada de puro horror.

\- Michelle, sé que esto puede parecer precipitado, pero es algo que llevo mucho tiempo pensando- Joseph sacó de su bolsillo algo que dejó oculto en su mano, pero a ella no le cupo la menor duda de lo que era- Actualmente gracias a que soy tu director de tesis podemos vernos con asiduidad, pero para mí no es suficiente. Ahora quizás no es el momento más adecuado pero me gustaría que cuando termines el doctorado compartieses tu futuro conmigo.

Las exclamaciones ahogadas no tardaron en escucharse, acompañadas de toses y gritos de sorpresa. Poco después se hizo el más absoluto silencio. Michelle podía notar todas las miradas en ella pero estaba petrificada y no era capaz de moverse para pedirles que se metiesen en sus propios asuntos.

\- E-eso ya me lo habías dicho.- musitó con la voz quebrada e intentándose deshacer de él, echándose hacia atrás y tirando de su mano de nuevo. Lamentablemente la tenía agarrada con fuerza. Se estaba sintiendo terriblemente incómoda. Pocas veces en su vida había deseado tanto que se la tragase la tierra como en ese momento- No bromees con esas cosas

\- No, Michelle. Hablo completamente en serio- y su expresión decidida y su tono de voz tajante lo atestiguaban, lo cual la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa- Necesito decirlo ahora- se arrodilló frente a ella y mostró lo que había estado ocultando en su puño, una pequeña caja de terciopelo- Por fin consigo estar contigo en mi casa, rodeado de amigos. Y con ellos como testigos prometo aquí y ahora, cuidar de ti siempre- Abrió la caja y alargó la mano en la que la tenía hacia ella, mostrándole un anillo de compromiso de oro y lo que parecían rubíes. Pese a lo ostentoso de sus materiales era sencillo y bonito, pero a ella le parecía un instrumento de tortura- Quiero que te cases conmigo

Estaba sudando, y de hecho le temblaba el labio inferior. Quería mandarle al garete, decirle que quién se creía que era para hacerle eso, para tenderla esa emboscada, aprovechando que ahí no podría huir de él. Se moría de ganas de escupirle que se pudriese en el infierno, que era un narcisista y que asumiese de una maldita vez que no tenía oportunidad ninguna con ella. No la tendría jamás. Sintió la necesidad de recordarle uno a uno todos los aspectos de él que la repelían y explicarle por qué por mucho que no intentase, nunca conseguiría enamorarse de él. Se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago de puros nervios y por un momento tuvo ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. No podía decirle nada de eso. No allí. No en su mansión, a la cual había invitado a todos sus amigos. No cuando había ayudado a Amelia y tras haberse preocupado por la salud de Akari en la nieve. No quería mentirle, no quería decir que sí a algo que la aterrorizaba, pero sentía un doloroso pinchazo en el pecho si pensaba en las consecuencias que podía llegar a tener para él que le dijese que no en ese momento. Frente a sus amigos, en la fiesta que él mismo había organizado y ofreciéndole un anillo que probablemente había costado más que la beca anual que ella recibía.

\- Es que yo...- empezó a decir. Le estaba temblando la voz- Hum...-tragó saliva- Esto…- las miradas de sus amigos la estaban taladrando y los ojos de Joseph estaban clavados en ella como espadas. Tiró de nuevo de su mano intentando librarse pero fue inútil- Ya sé…Te pondré primero en la lista de mis pretendientes- casi preguntó más que afirmó. No obstante a él debió valerle pues mostró una expresión de victoria y una sonrisa radiante

\- ¡Genial!- tiró un poco de su mano y le plantó un beso en el dorso sin quitarle ojo. Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada de lo asqueada que se sentía en ese momento- En cuanto retomemos la rutina iremos a cenar los dos solos y lo hablaremos con más calma.

\- Por favor, suéltame- casi rogó tirando de su mano una vez más. Esta vez él aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre ella y consiguió liberarse. No obstante antes de hacerlo dejó la pequeña caja de terciopelo en sus dedos, cerrando su puño alrededor

\- Prométeme que te lo pensarás.

Ni siquiera asintió. Estaba demasiado en shock y eso que no era la primera vez que decía algo similar. Pero nunca antes había sido tan serio, ni lo había hecho frente a testigos ni le había dado un anillo de compromiso. Miró por fin a su alrededor y vio que la caras de sus amigos eran mayoritariamente de shock. Se atrevió a fijar sus ojos en Akari un momento y se arrepintió al instante de hacerlo. La mejor manera para describir su expresión era que estaba roto. Miró entonces hacia Shokichi, el cual se había levantado y era quién se mantenía más tranquilo de todos, y de hecho la miró con una leve sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la atrajo contra sí, rodeándola con el brazo.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno ¡vaya sorpresa!- empezó a decir – sonrió mirándolos a todos- Pero hoy ha sido un día muy largo y no sé vosotros, pero este viejo necesita descansar- Se llevó una mano al pecho- A mi edad cosas como trasnochar y trabajar al día siguiente no sientan nada bien ¡ah, juventud! ¡Aprovechadla ahora que aún la tenéis!

Eso pareció ser suficiente para que el silencio que se había formado se rompiese y los cuchicheos comenzasen a dejarse oír. Junto a ella notó también la presencia de Eva, que la miraba con total estupefacción. Yaeko se había levantado de la mesa y estaba agachada junto a Akari, hablándole, y a su otro lado estaba Alex. Tuvo ganas de llamarle, pero se le quedó atascado el nombre en la garganta. De todas formas tampoco habría sabido qué decirle. Por el rabillo del ojo divisó que los demás seguían sentados en sus mesas y el murmullo de fondo fue haciéndose cada vez más y más audible. Y ahí fue cuando sus nervios la traicionaron y estalló.

\- Os esforzáis demasiado en ser imbéciles y no hace falta, de verdad. Se os nota- escupió. Y al instante se arrepintió.

Era plenamente consciente de que había descargado en ellos sus nervios sin venir a cuento. Pudo sentir alguna mirada dolida sobre ella pero las ignoró. Shokichi la atrajo contra él un poco más conforme salían del comedor y Eva la agarró de la mano tras quitarle la caja de terciopelo que estaba apretando en el puño. Si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente habría acabado partiéndola sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Shokichi empezó a hablarla con un tono tranquilo. Siendo honesta no tenía muy claro lo que le estaba diciendo, pero su voz grave y calmada la estaban ayudando a encontrase mejor. Además el sentir a Eva cogiéndola de la mano tuvo la necesidad de recomponerse, no podía preocupar a esa pobre niña que bastantes quebraderos de cabeza tenía ya por sí misma.

\- Dejad de comportaros como si tuviese una enfermedad terminal, simplemente me han pedido matrimonio- les dijo separándose de ambos conforme subían las escaleras- Ha sido incómodo y ya está. Eva ¿el anillo?- la chica le tendió la caja, que ya había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Voy a guardar esto y ya aprovecho para quedarme arriba. Buenas noches.

Tras despedirse subió el resto de las escaleras. Sintió los pasos de Eva a su espalda siguiéndola, y los de Shokichi alejándose conforme bajaba las escaleras. Sabía que no se había librado de él y que antes o después acabaría pillándola por banda para hablar con ella, pero prefería que no fuese en ese momento. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro como sentirse, estaba algo sobrepasada y no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido. Cuando recordaba el momento en su cabeza le resultaba irreal, lejano, como si ella no hubiera estado presente en él. Entró en la habitación que iban a dormir resoplando, sosteniendo la puerta a su amiga, y cerró tras ella dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su mochila. La abrió sin mediar más palabras y sacó el pijama para ponérselo. Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo con la mochila en el regazo y el pijama a su lado. Tenía en las manos aún la caja con el anillo, y la abrió una vez más para verlo. No podía aceptar eso. Ya no solo era todo un despropósito a nivel monetario sino que además no estaba interesada para nada en Joseph. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Daba igual las veces que dijese que no, las veces que le repitiese que no estaba interesada, que nunca tendría con él una relación como la que él buscaba. Ahí seguía, insistiendo, poniéndola contra las cuerdas y consiguiendo hacerla sentirse culpable por no aceptar. Y se llegó plantear si no sería más fácil decirle que sí. Así la dejaría tranquila, y tendría una excusa para olvidarse de lo que sentía por Akari dado que era algo que no tenía futuro alguno….y aunque sabía que pensar eso era un error y que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, en ese momento estaba tan saturada que no era capaz de razonar con claridad.

Eva se agachó frente a ella, quedándose también de rodillas en el suelo. Sin decirle nada pero con una expresión algo aturdida en el rostro le quitó la caja del anillo y la cerró, dejándola a su lado. Para su sorpresa, Eva se adelantó y la abrazó, apretándola con fuerza. Michelle, pese a su inicial pasmo, aceptó el gesto y apoyó la frente en el hombro de la joven, mientras apretaba en sus manos el pijama que acababa de sacar de la mochila. Se mantuvieron así un rato, sin hablar, y sólo se separaron en cuanto empezaron a oír los pasos de sus amigas aproximándose a la habitación. Michelle cogió aire y guardó la dichosa caja en su mochila, en un bolsillo interior que nunca utilizaba. No quería volver a verla. No hasta el día que se la devolviese a Joseph. Eva la sonrió y se obligó ella también a mostrar una expresión más amable. Cogió aire, se levantó y justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta. En ese momento estaba con sus amigas y se lo iba a pasar bien, ya se encargaría de sus preocupaciones en otro momento.

En cuando entraron lo hicieron en completo silencio, mirándola con curiosidad e incluso parecía que algo de miedo. No era para menos, había estallado en el comedor y les había llamado imbéciles a todos sin venir a cuento. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era disculparse. Se colocó el pelo tras la oreja e iba pedir perdón cuando al mirarlas notó que faltaba alguien. Eva estaba a su lado y frente a ellas sólo tenían a Yaeko, Kanako y Sheila.

\- ¿Dónde está Amelia?- preguntó con extrañeza- ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo?- tras el susto de por la tarde ya se esperaba cualquier cosa y notó como el pulso se le aceleraba por momentos.

\- Amelia…- empezó a decir Yaeko con retintín- Probablemente este DEMASIADO bien- soltó una carcajada nasal- Mejor que todas nosotras seguro.- Kanako y Sheila empezaron a reírse por lo bajo mientras Eva y Michelle intercambiaban miradas de estupefacción.

\- Se ha ido a dar un paseo con Keiji- comentó Kanako- Iban a ver a Sauron…o eso han dicho.

\- Venga, no seáis así- las intentó calmar Sheila, que, no obstante, también se carcajeaba- Quizás vayan de verdad a ver los perros.

\- Sí, seguro- replicó Kanako con sarcasmo y cruzándose de brazos- Como que Amelia va a estar pensando en perritos cuando Keiji tiene ese "hot dog" entre las piernas. - En ese momento todas, hasta Michelle, se echaron a reír estrepitosamente.

\- Quizás se ha quedado con hambre de la cena- la apoyó Yaeko, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa con el dorso de la mano- Y una buena salchicha siempre es de agradecer.

De nuevo las carcajadas inundaron la habitación. Eva tenía la cara roja de pura risa, Sheila se sujetaba el estómago y Yaeko daba palmadas. Kanako se reía pero era algo más discreta y Michelle, pese a que su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder con Joseph, también se estaba descargando a gusto. Pobre Keiji, si las escuchase probablemente se moriría de vergüenza.

\- Oye Michelle, yo tengo una duda aunque es un poco rara- dijo Sheila con las mejillas completamente enrojecidas y mirándola de refilón- Me da un poco de vergüenza- reconoció agarrando el dobladillo de su camiseta con ambas manos y clavando su mirada en el suelo- Eso…ya sabes… lo nuestro…Sé que es flexible pero ¿cuánto?

\- ¡Sheila!- exclamó Eva, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Yaeko y Kanako se rieron con aun más fuerza que antes.

\- ¡Me preocupa que haga daño a Amelia!

\- Mírala, y parecía inocente con esa carita y tal virginal- se carcajeó Michelle.

\- ¡Es que es muy grande! ¡Jo!- se cubrió con los brazos- No os riais de mí.

\- Pues mira Sheila, por ahí puede salir, tras horas de dilatación, un bebé- le explicó- Lo que no sé es cuanto tiempo de dilatación necesitará para que entre eso.- ante su respuesta Yaeko se tiró en una cama y empezó a golpear el colchón mientras se desternillaba.

\- ¡Pero qué bruta eres!- recriminó Kanako muy poco convincentemente entre una risotada y otra.

Mientras seguían con los chascarrillos y metáforas sobre el miembro viril del boxeador, fueron poniéndose los pijamas. Ninguna de ellas tenía sueño realmente pero para estar tiradas en los cojines del suelo o en la cama era mucho más cómodos y calentitos que la ropa que llevaban. Michelle le echó un último vistazo a su mochila, siendo plenamente consciente de que el anillo seguía ahí y sintiendo un peso en el estómago momentáneamente. Se excusó diciendo que iba al baño y aprovechó el momento de soledad para respirar profundamente, recomponerse y relajarse antes de volver a salir. Nada como lavarse la cara, enfundarse en su pijama gris y rosa con gatitos y beberse una cerveza para sentirse mejor. En cuando volvió a la habitación fue directamente a la nevera, agarró una lata de la dichosa bebida y dio un trago antes de reunirse con sus amigas en los cojines que Joseph había preparado para ellas. Al parecer seguían con el mismo tema.

Siguieron hablando de la pareja un rato más, pero la conversación acabó derivando a otros derroteros y para el momento en el cual Amelia volvió a la habitación, de una forma u otra su charla giraba ya en torno a cuál era la mejor manera de comerse una fruta como el plátano en público sin que resultase obsceno. En cuanto su amiga abrió la puerta y las saludó todas hicieron la misma asociación de ideas y rompieron a reír provocando una gran confusión en la mujer, que por su cara parecía que iba a darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria de un momento a otro.

\- Ameliaaaaaaaa- saludó Yaeko con un tono juguetón en la voz- Ven con nosotras, ven. Siéntate aquí a nuestro lado- golpeó con la mano un cojín que había entre ella y Kanako. La aludida se retrajo en sí misma y con la excusa de ir a ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes cogió su equipaje y se encerró en el baño.

Se miraron entre ellas con sonrisas maliciosas. Amelia parecía mucho más relajada y contenta que un rato antes y los cuchicheos sobre qué podría haber hecho con Keiji, cómo y dónde, no se hicieron esperar. En cuanto la chica salió del baño y tras dejar su equipaje con el resto, se acercó a ellas con cierta desconfianza y acabó tomando asiento en el sitio que Yaeko le indicó. Alrededor de Michelle descansaban ya un par de latas de cerveza, una de ellas vacía y la otra mediada.

\- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Kanako con una sonrisa traviesa en cuanto tomó asiento.

\- ¿Bien?- tras dar esa escueta respuesta, Amelia carraspeó y las miró, a la espera de que dijesen algo. Pero todas tenían los ojos clavados en ella exigiéndole respuestas- Hemos ido a dar un paseo, hemos visto a Sauron y los otros perros y hemos vuelto porque hacía frío. N-no hay nada más que contar.

\- Ya, claro….y sólo por eso vienes tan contenta- insistió Yaeko- Amelia, que no nos engañas.

\- ¡Me alegra ver a Sauron!- se defendió, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas no hablaba a su favor.

\- Ver a tu mascota realmente puede conseguir que una se alegre- la defendió Michelle. Ella también quería saber detalles, pero tampoco quería convertir la situación en un linchamiento público.- Además, Keiji es demasiado lerdo con estas cosas- sentenció dando otro buen trago de su lata de cerveza.

\- ¿De verdad es para tanto?- preguntó Amelia con algo de preocupación en la voz.

\- No lo sabes tú bien- resopló- Para todo lo de los demás es muy perceptivo, pero cuando se trata de él- se rio- Ni aunque te plantases delante de él en pelotas con un cartel que dijese "fóllame" se enteraría

\- ¡Michelle!- la regañó Eva, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto.

\- Y n-no creo que sea tan exagerado- intercedió Amelia, con las mejillas sonrosadas y tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Uy...uy – Yaeko la agarró del brazo y empezó a agitarla- Tú algo sabes...algo ha pasado.

\- No…-respondió Amelia con la boca pequeña.

\- Amelia, mientes muy mal- le soltó Kanako de repente, provocando que el resto de mujeres de su alrededor asintiesen.

\- Estamos entre amigas Ame, no va a salir de aquí- insistió Sheila, poniendo su mejor cara inocente.

\- No hay nada que…no ha pasado nada….- todas sus amigas pusieron cara de consecuencias y Amelia suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada- Creo que cuando me estaba ayudando a nadar me miró…- se llevó las manos al pecho- Bueno…

\- Te miró las tetas- espetó Eva, provocando que todas las miradas se posasen en ella. Michelle arrancó a reír seguida por las demás.

\- S..sí bueno..y puede que quizás- Amelia se cubrió la cara y parte de la boca con las manos, por lo que sus siguientes palabras estuvieron un poco amortiguadas- Tuviese una erección.

\- ¿¡Y no se mareó!?- cuestionó Yaeko con verdadera curiosidad. Michelle estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la cerveza que se estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡No!

\- Pues con la de sangre que debía tener ahí abajo no sería de extrañar- colaboró Kanako.

La cara de Amelia enrojeció aún más y las bromas al respecto de la "tienda de campaña" que pasó a denominarse "circo", de Keiji, se continuaron. El teléfono de Yaeko vibrando las hizo callarse momentáneamente a todas pero en cuando anunció que era Alex diciendo que ellos ya se iban a dormir, retomaron la conversación.

\- No obstante tenéis que tener en cuenta una cosa- apuntilló Michelle- La potencia sin control no sirve de nada.

\- ¿Y eso quiere decir…..?- dejó la pregunta en el aire Kanako. La mujer se hizo de rogar y mostrando una sonrisa ladina dejó que unos preciosos segundos pasasen en completo silencio. Podía sentir la tensión en sus amigas formándose a su alrededor y empezó a mirarse las uñas como si nada. Yaeko soltó un chillido y golpeó un cojín de pura frustración y Amelia apretaba otro entre sus manos.

\- No tiene ningún tipo de experiencia ni romántica ni sexual- respondió

\- ¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono las voces de Yaeko y Kanako.

\- Nada, ni un beso.

\- ¡Hasta Akari tiene más experiencia!- exclamó Eva.

\- Jooo lo decís como si no haber tenido sexo fuese malo- rezongó Sheila.

\- No es eso, cariño- dijo Yaeko- Es sólo que nos extraña que un hombre como Keiji, ya sabes…Campeón mundial, deportista, acomodado…

\- Guapo, amable…

\- Amelia, que se te nota mucho- murmuró Kanako

\- En fin…lo que sea.- Yaeko carraspeó- Es raro que no haya tenido ningún escarceo amoroso.

\- ¿Pero tú has visto lo parado que es?- justificó Michelle

\- N-no tanto

\- Amelia por favor, dinos de una vez qué demonios habéis hecho

\- ¡Nada, de verdad!...- miró hacia arriba y toda sus amigas le dirigieron miradas fulminantes. Resopló y se resignó- Puede que me haya abrazado….un poco.- prácticamente todas emitieron un "oooh" empalagoso, a excepción de Michelle, que le dio otro trago a la cerveza sonriendo para sí.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta- interrumpió Sheila, levantando un poco la mano- Ahora que estoy con vosotras que bueno… – la chica se aclaró la voz- …tenéis experiencia. Emm ¿Es verdad que duele tanto como dicen? La primera vez quiero decir- la mexicana enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- ESO ES UN INVENTO DEL PATRIARCADO- sentenció Michelle, frunciendo el ceño y apretando en su mano la lata de cerveza hasta dejarla completamente arrugada. Resoplando y negando con la cabeza se levantó y fue a por otra, mascullando.

\- No tiene por qué, Sheila- le explicó Kanako- Depende de lo nerviosa que estés, de lo cuidadoso que sea él. No sé, hay muchos factores- se encogió de hombros.- A mí no me dolió. A ver, fue un poco raro, pero no me hizo daño.

\- A mí sí, pero era un cabrón- bufó Yaeko- Así que no cuenta.

\- ¿Amelia?- preguntó Kanako, dándole un manotazo en el brazo a su amiga.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?- todas asintieron, incluida Michelle, que ya tenía una nueva bebida y se estaba acomodando en su sitio- Bueno, yo estaba muy nerviosa y sí, un poco. Pero ni salió sangre ni nada.

\- Boh, eso es todo una mentira- bufó la mayor de las mujeres abriendo la lata y dando un sorbo- Ni el himen se rompe ni sale sangre salvo que sea un bruto el que te esté follando. O tenga un miembro del tamaño del de Keiji.

\- ¡Michelle!- exclamaron Eva y Amelia al unísono.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad o no es verdad? - Kanako y Yaeko asintieron, apoyándola-Para vuestra información, en mi primera vez el daño se lo hice yo a él.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña?- murmuró Eva

\- Era un blandengue y yo tengo los músculos muy desarrollados.

\- ¿Pero qué estabais haciendo? ¿Follando o luchando? – se extrañó Kanako, mirándola con estupefacción- Lo dices como si le hubieras hecho una llave.

\- Kana-chan, las paredes de la vagina son musculosas- Michelle señaló a Yaeko, asintiendo y dándole la razón. La chica puso cara de sufrimiento – Eso tiene que doler mucho.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso?- preguntó Sheila con los ojos brillantes- ¿Me enseñas?

\- Sheila POR FAVOR.

\- En el fondo tú también quieres saber hacerlo, Eva. No te hagas la inocente.

\- No hay ningún truco, son años de entrenamiento y ejercicio. Os puedo dar algunos conse…

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?- rogó Amelia pasándose la mano por el pelo. Tenía una expresión algo asustada y miraba a sus amigas con estupefacción- Me empiezo a sentir un poco incómoda

\- Estoy de acuerdo, cambiemos de tema- reflexionó Yaeko llevándose la mano a la barbilla- ¿Alguna vez os lo habéis hecho con alguien que no os haya dejado satisfechas?

\- Yaeko, eso no es cambiar de tema- recriminó Amelia. La aludida le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de respuesta

\- Ooooh, no seas así. Seguro que sale mucha información divertida de aquí- Yaeko se carcajeó- Kana-chan, háblales del Señor 3 minutos.

\- No me lo recuerdes por favor, era muy feliz habiéndolo olvidado- hizo el amago de no decir nada pero entre todas comenzaron a insistirle y tras unos minutos acabó cediendo- Era un tío con el que estuve, que no duraba más de tres minutos cada vez que follábamos. El problema no era ese, si no dura más pues qué se le va a hacer. El problema es que era un soso, un poco de mete-saca insatisfactorio y ya- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada- Una vez había acabado él ¡ya estaba! Y yo ahí me quedaba, con el calentón. ¡Que no lo pido que dure media hora, pero que tiene dedos! Y unos dedos bien usados pueden funcionar mejor que un…bueno ya sabéis.

\- Dilo claramente, que una polla- Michelle hizo oídos sordos a los reproches de Amelia por ser tan vulgar, y tras dar un trago de cerveza siguió hablando- Y os aseguro que una boca y una lengua bien usadas valen más que cualquier pene. Y yo que he estado con mujeres puedo corroborarlo.

\- Michelle, debo confesar que por alguna razón me excita pensar que te lo haces con mujeres- soltó Yaeko de golpe, provocando de todas las miradas se posasen sobre ella- Hala, ya está. Ya lo he dicho.

\- ¡Yaeko es una bollera loca!

La susodicha le lanzó un cojín a Kanako, que consiguió esquivarlo en el último momento. Tras un buen rato más hablando sobre insatisfactorias y satisfactorias relaciones pasadas, sobre las diferencias de tener sexo con hombres y mujeres y tras contar unas cuantas anécdotas y que algunas de ellas como Sheila o Eva planteasen más dudas…la conversación fue derivando, tal y como era de esperar, a la propuesta de matrimonio que había tenido lugar esa noche. Tras insistencia por parte de sus amigas, Michelle acabó cediendo y fue a buscar en anillo para enseñárselo. Ahora que ya estaba más calmada y lo pudo ver más tranquilamente, debía reconocer que Joseph había hecho gala de nuevo de su exquisito gusto, y la joya era una preciosidad. Pese a lo ostentosos que podían llegar a ser los rubíes, la delicada flor que estos formaban sobre la pieza de oro hacían del anillo una pieza única y elegante. Ni siquiera se lo había probado, pero estaba segura de que si lo hiciese, se toparía con que Joseph había dado con su talla exacta. Por suerte a ese respecto no la insistieron y éste permaneció en la caja. Tenía la incómoda sensación en el cuerpo de que si se lo ponía ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Sus amigas la interrogaron sobre Joseph. Sobre la relación que había entre ellos, cuánto tiempo llevaba obsesionado con ella, la anterior vez que le había pedido compartir su futuro con él. Eran cosas que tan sólo había compartido hasta el momento con una persona, Akari, pues gran parte de sus problemas con Joseph se los había ocultado a Shokichi para no preocuparle. Aunque sospechaba que él los conocía igualmente. Aprovechó para desahogarse y tras un buen rato despotricando se sintió mucho mejor, fue como si se quitara un peso de encima.

\- La verdad es que aunque a mí me intimide un poco debo decir que desde fuera parece el perfecto caballero- reconoció Yaeko- Guapo, rico, inteligente, idolatra a las mujeres, le gustan los animales…¡lo tiene todo!

\- Y carece de otras muchas cosas. Como respeto por el espacio personal o autocontrol- Michelle se pasó la mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás y soltando una carcajada nasal- Yo no necesito a alguien que me agasaje, me colme de regalos caros o bese el suelo por donde piso. Yo no quiero a alguien que me vea como un trofeo del cual presumir. Yo no quiero a alguien que crea que tiene que conseguirme como si yo fuese el "quest" principal de un videojuego – suspiró- "Lo siento, pero tu princesa está en otro castillo"- parafraseó con un tono irónico- Sólo quiero a alguien que me entienda. Además, Joe dista mucho de ser el perfecto caballero.

\- E incluso aunque lo fuese…- reflexionó Amelia en voz alta- No siempre interesa la perfección. Nos gusta quien nos gusta, sin tener que dar más explicación- se encogió de hombros- Y ocurre lo mismo al contrario, no tenemos que aceptar el afecto de alguien si no nos interesa sólo por insistencia. O al menos eso creo…

Todas las presentes asintieron. Al fin y al cabo todas tenían sus propios pecados, unos más confesos que otros, y se identificaron con facilidad con las palabras de Amelia. Por un momento un silencio pesado se instaló entre ellas

\- Conmigo siempre se ha portado muy bien- dijo Kanako, hablando a su favor- y me ayudó mucho en nochevieja. Y también…- su mirada se posó en Amelia y las presentes se percataron de a qué refería pese a que finalmente no terminó la frase.

\- Lo sé... ¿pero es esa razón suficiente para casarme con él? ¿Sólo porque es amable con mis amigos? Aunque fuese la persona más amable y altruista existente, si no me atrae, no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Además parte de lo que me repele de él es toda esa perfección y ostentación.

\- Es un hortera- la aportación de Eva consiguió distender un poco el ambiente y las chicas se rieron levemente- Además ¿qué es eso de un perfecto caballero? Ni que viviésemos en una película de Disney.

\- Un caballero es el que te toca y te folla hasta dejarte satisfecha. El de las flores y las cenas es un salido con paciencia

Todas se carcajearon con la declaración de Michelle, que tras su bajón de ánimo inicial al tener que volver a hablar de Joseph, estaba un poco más animada. Para ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a tener amigas íntimas, resultaba extremadamente gratificante poder desahogarse con ellas. Y aunque hubiese muchos sentimientos y emociones que se seguía guardando para sí misma, el poder librarse de unas cuantas estaba consiguiendo que se quitase algo de peso de los hombros.

\- Además, tal y como decía Amelia antes, el que algo sea aparentemente perfecto no quiere decir que tenga que gustarnos porque sí. Yo no quiero a alguien perfecto- mostró una sonrisa algo melancólica- Yo sólo quiero un idiota que me haga reír.

Las miradas de Eva y Michelle se intercambiaron, y ambas supieron al instante quién encajaba con esa definición. El si las demás hicieron la misma asociación de ideas o no, prefirió no saberlo. Al fin y al cabo el que tenía hacia Akari un cariño que no tenía a nadie más, era un secreto a voces. Durante un momento se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, interrumpido tan sólo por la vibración del teléfono de Yaeko, que no había dejado de dar la lata desde ese primer mensaje en el cual Alex le había dicho que los chicos ya se iban a dormir. Si bien no tenía puesto el sonido, la continua vibración y la iluminación se la pantalla se hacían muy molestos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que habían regulado la intensidad de la luz de la habitación para que esta fuese tenue. Tras un nuevo mensaje todas resoplaron al unísono, mirando con enfado a Yaeko, la cual tecleaba ajena al odio que estaba recibiendo, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Con un bufido Michelle se levantó y sin previo aviso le arrancó a la chica el teléfono de las manos, abriéndolo sin miramientos para sacarle la batería y devolviéndole a la chica el aparato. No obstante, volvió a su sitio y se guardó la batería dentro de un calcetín dado que no tenía bolsillos en el pijama. La conversación derivó entonces hacia si los chicos estarían tan hartos de los mensajitos como lo estaban ellas y de ahí a lo que estarían haciendo cada uno de ellos.

\- Conociéndolo, Shokichi llevará un rato roncando- Michelle se rio- La edad, que no perdona.

\- Tampoco es tan mayor…- lo defendió Sheila.

\- Iba a decir que te dobla la edad, pero es que ni siquiera eso- le recordó Kanako- Casi te la triplica

\- Bueno…quizás es porque me interesen los hombres maduros y no los críos….- saltó.

\- Oooohhhh te acaban de dar un golpe bajo Kana-chan

\- Te recuerdo que Alex es más joven que tú, Yaeko.

\- Sí, y más maduro que la mayoría de nosotras ¿verdad chicas?

\- Que tú desde luego- murmuró Kanako.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó Yaeko poniendo los brazos en jarras

\- No te hagas la ofendida, que sabes que es verdad- Kanako se rio y le tiró un cojín a la cara, que su amiga le devolvió. No obstante su puntería distaba mucho de la de su novio así que en lugar de alcanzar su objetivo acabó en el suelo en mitad de la habitación.

\- Si quieres podemos hablar de ti y tu gusto por los rubios- la pinchó Yaeko, provocando que su cara enrojeciese.

\- Oh, sí, sí ¡este tema me gusta a mí también!- dijo Sheila recolocándose en su sitio y con cara de ilusión.

\- ¿Interesada en algún rubio en particular Sheila?- tanteó Michelle. Un tono rosado tiñó las mejillas de la mejicana, que carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.

\- N-no- se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja- ¡Dejadme en paz!

\- Yo me sé de un ruso que le regaló en nochevieja un pensamiento- informó Eva

\- ¿Un pensamiento?- cuestionó Amelia- ¿La flor?...-se llevó al mano a la barbilla, pensativa- creí que nos había dado rosas a todas.

\- A mí no….- reconoció mirando al suelo y jugueteando con un hilo de su pijama entre los dedos- Me dijo que la flor significaba "piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti"- un "oooh" generalizado se dejó oír entre las chicas.

\- Parece muy buen chico- comentó Amelia.

\- Lo es- asintió Yaeko- Aunque sea torpe y las líe muy gordas de vez en cuando…sobre todo cuando va puesto de algo.- soltó una leve carcajada- ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Le gusta…emm…no sé cómo decirlo

\- ¿….experimentar?- musitó Kanako sin mucho convencimiento.- No sé si sería la palabra.

\- Esta juventud…- rezongó Michelle, negando con la cabeza- Cada vez peor. Y no lo digo por vosotras, sino por los chicos. Especialmente los rubios ¿qué demonios les pasa a los tíos rubios? ¿Son todos tontos o qué?

\- A mí no me miréis- se defendió Yaeko- Aquí las rubias presentes sois vosotras tres.

\- Pero somos mujeres- aclaró Amelia- Y Michelle se refería a los hombres

\- Bueno, no todos son iguales... – aportó Eva- Joseph no es un crío y Adolf tampoco.- la chica se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigas con expectación, esperando una respuesta.

\- Mira, lo de Adolf no te lo voy a discutir. No es un crío- Michelle le dio un trago a su bebida- Pero lo de Joe no te lo acepto. Es un niñato y de los peores. El típico niño pijo.

\- Mejor no hablemos de Joseph- sugirió Amelia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- la apoyó Yaeko- Ya hemos hablado mucho de él.- todas asintieron- Además estábamos hablando de chicos rubios que se comportan como críos. Y aquí tenemos a nuestra experta- señaló a Kanako con el dedo, la cual respondió mirándola con extrañeza.

\- Es verdad, Kanako. Eres toda una experta en rubios jovencitos- la pinchó Sheila.

\- No puedes negarlo. Además hay uno en concreto con el que últimamente pareces congeniar demasiado bien.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Yaeko.

\- ¿No? ¿De verdad me vas a hacer decir el nombre? ¡Si todas lo sabemos ya, es obvio!

\- ¡No me interesa! Es un crío- Kanako se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada y con la cara roja- Y no congeniamos.

\- No qué va, apenas- respondió Michelle con un tono tan sarcástico que casi provocó dolor de oídos a las presentes.

\- Unas tanto y otras tan poco- murmuró Eva algo ausente, provocando que las miradas se posasen momentáneamente en ella- Perdón… - disimuladamente, Sheila alargó un brazo hasta ella y la agarró de la mano, dándole ánimos en silencio.

\- Y de entre todos los rubios adolescentes a tu alrededor...- empezó a decir Yaeko.

\- Lo dices como si hubiera cientos- le recriminó Kanako, pero su amiga hizo oídos sordos.

\- …justamente tenía que ser el que NO te regala flores el que te interesa- Ante el comentario la cara de Kanako se encendió aún más y tras levantarse empezó a golpear a Yaeko con un cojín, que se desternillaba de risa tirada en el suelo.

\- No podemos controlar esas cosas- comentó Amelia acercándose a ellas para separarlas- ojalá pudiésemos elegir de quién enamorarnos…

\- Dice la que acaba de volver de un paseo romántico con el chico que le gusta.- recordó Michelle, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡N- no fue un paseo romántico!- se rascó la nuca- Sólo vimos a los perros y hablamos y….

\- Y te abrazó- apostilló Eva.

\- Romáaaaaaaaaanticooooo- canturrearon todas menos Amelia, que quería que se la tragase la tierra. Kanako volvió a su sitio, con el cojín que había utilizado para pegar a Yaeko abrazado contra su cuerpo y sentándose de nuevo.

\- Pero Amelia tiene razón, no podemos controlar esas cosas- se enfurruñó- ¿Y qué si me gusta un rubio más joven que yo? Yo no he querido que esto pasase pero ¿qué queréis que haga?

\- Pues aceptarlo y ponerle remedio. Te estás volviendo loca tú, se está volviendo loco él y nos estáis volviendo locos a todos- se quejó Sheila. Las demás asintieron

\- Kanako- empezó a decir Michelle con cariño- Entiendo que pueda asustarte dar el paso y que tengas miedo de echar a perder lo que ya tenéis. Pero también tenéis mucho tiempo después para arreglarlo si sale mal.

\- Sí Kana-chan. Además es evidente que Marcos también está interesado en ti, y no lo niegues porque en el fondo sabes que te digo la verdad- Yaeko la sonrió- ¿O necesitas que te demos evidencias? – la aludida las miró sin mucho convencimiento, pero acabó agachando la cabeza cediendo ante la insistencia de sus amigas.

\- Ya pero….asusta. Me da miedo que pueda pasar- se sentó con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza en ellos. Su voz les llegó amortiguada- ¿Y si ocurre como en nochevieja? Estuvimos días sin hablarnos, y aun no termino de sentirme del todo cómoda con él después de eso. ¿Y si se va todo al traste? ¿Y si…

\- ¿Y si sale bien?- la interrumpió Yaeko- No puedes saberlo. Entiendo que te de miedo, a mí también me lo daba- sonrió- Pero ya ves, salió bien.

\- Demasiado bien- musitó Sheila, provocando alguna carcajada entre sus amigas.

\- Vosotros no tenéis más impedimentos que vuestra propia vergüenza, o vuestro propio orgullo- empezó a decir Michelle. Sintió las miradas de Amelia y Eva clavadas en ella, la segunda llegó incluso a asentir levemente- No construyas barreras que no hay, te arrepentirás.

Un silencio algo pesado se instaló entre ellas, así que después de que Amelia anunciase que ya era bastante tarde y que a ella le gustaría dormir, recogieron los cojines y empezaron a dirigirse a las camas que antes habían juntado. Optaron por dejarlas tal y como estaban por lo que daba la impresión de que iban a dormir en una cama gigantesca en la que cada cual tenía sus propias sábanas y mantas. Mientras sus amigas se organizaban, Michelle había salido de la habitación tras decir que iba a dar una vuelta para despejarse antes de meterse en la cama. Por suerte ninguna de sus amigas le hizo ninguna pregunta y pudo salir de la habitación sin impedimentos.

Fue entonces cuando confirmó sus sospechas. Huyendo por el pasillo pudo ver a Akari, que se alejaba en dirección de la habitación de los chicos intentando no hacer ruido y fallando estrepitosamente en su cometido. Sonrió para sí misma. Le había parecido escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse cuando estaban hablando del gusto de Kanako por los rubios. En ese momento lo atribuyó a su imaginación pero por si acaso se mantuvo en expectativa, en cuanto Amelia anunció que estaba cansada le pareció oír una respiración entrecortada seguida de nuevo del casi imperceptible sonido de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando anunció que iba a dar un paseo y salió al pasillo, a tiempo de ver al chico escabulléndose. Conforme caminaba hacia él a paso rápido pero silencioso no pudo evitar fijarse en lo poco que pegaba en esa casa. Despeinado, con una sencilla camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo y unos pantalones del pijama con un estampado de cuadros que se le caían, distaba mucho de la perfección de su entorno. Y aun así, Akari era todo lo que necesitaba. Alargó la mano hasta él y le detuvo agarrándole por el antebrazo. Parecía que estaba tan abstraído pensando en huir que no se había dado cuenta de que lo seguía, pues en cuanto le sujetó dio un salto y se giró con el rostro desencajado. En el momento el que la reconoció el chico puso tal cara de susto que por un momento Michelle no supo si él iba a echarse a llorar o a gritar.

\- ¡ Michelle, lo sien….- empezó a decir en un tono de voz bastante más alto de lo recomendable.

Ella le cubrió la boca con la mano al instante, y mirándole con severidad le chistó y se puso un dedo sobre los labios para indicarle que se mantuviese callado. Akari pareció empequeñecer por momentos y sus ojos la miraron con una mezcla de miedo y de profundo arrepentimiento. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que la siguiera y Michelle volvió sobre sus pasos. Podía oírlo caminar tras ella pesadamente, como si fuese un condenado dirigiéndose a la horca. Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación donde ella dormía y pudo escuchar a Akari ahogar la respiración, no obstante alzó la mano en el aire haciéndole detenerse y acercó la oreja a la puerta. En el interior ya sólo se oía alguna tos perdida y a sus amigas dándose las buenas noches. Perfecto, así no se enterarían. Se dio la vuelta y con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación que había enfrente, asomando la cabeza al interior. Tras comprobar que estaba vacía y no había nadie alrededor que pudiese verles, señaló dentro ordenándole a Akari sin palabras que pasase delante de ella. Él, cabizbajo, así lo hizo.

A continuación fue ella la que se deslizó al interior de la habitación, y tras hacerlo se dirigió a una cómoda que había en ella y se apoyó cruzada de brazos. Akari se mantuvo en el centro, mirándola con congoja y pasándose la mano por la nuca. El silencio se prolongó unos segundos, mientras ella esperaba sin decir palabra y golpeando el suelo con el pie repetidamente. Sí, le había molestado descubrir que una escena similar a la del centro comercial se acababa de repetir. Pero siendo sincera llevaba desde el momento de la pedida pensando en él y queriendo verle, y el tenerlo delante la alegraba demasiado como para poder enfadarse. Además tenía la sensación de que la propuesta de matrimonio era precisamente la razón por la cual había ido a cotillear. La expresión rota que había mostrado Akari después de la proposición, distaba mucho de la que tenía en ese momento. Pese a su cara de arrepentimiento, parecía estar contento, o al menos mucho más de lo que lo había estado a lo largo del día.

\- ¿Y bien?- cuestionó finalmente en vista de que Akari no decía nada

\- L-lo siento muchísimo- dijo en voz alta. Se percató en seguida de que el tono que usaba era demasiado elevado para una casa en silencio, así que se acercó a Michelle hasta posicionarse delante suyo y tras pasarse las manos por la cara la miró- De verdad que lo siento. No tengo excusa ninguna, ni nadie me ha obligado. Ha sido cosa mía- comenzó a explicar- Marcos estaba pero se fue y sólo vino porque se lo pedí, toda responsabilidad es mía. Él no tiene nada que ver, no se lo digas a Kanako por favor.- Suspiró- Además se fue en mitad de la conversación, creo que lo ha malinterpretado todo y piensa que a Kanako le gusta Iván. ¡Pero no se lo digas a ella!- tomó aire- Sé que no estoy en posición de pedírtelo pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por él.- empezó a pasarse las manos por el pelo, casi con desesperación. Michelle se mantuvo a la espera de que concluyese su monólogo- Lo siento. Reconozco que quería escucharte porque me estaba comiendo la cabeza con la pedida, y parecías agobiada y quería saber cómo estabas y…- tragó saliva- …y saber si le ibas a decir que sí o que no a Joseph. No te pido que me perdones, entiendo que he actuado mal.- soltó una risotada- Te prometí que no volvería hacerlo y mírame.

\- Akari…

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho. De verdad me preocupaba cómo pudieses estar porque te vi muy alterada, pero debería haberte preguntado directamente en lugar de hacer esta chiquillada…

\- Akari…- lo llamó por segunda vez, apoyándole las manos en los hombros y haciendo que la mirase- Tranquilo, ya lo sé.- le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Michelle creyó ver que hasta se le iluminaba la mirada

\- Lo siento, es que- arrugó los labios y desvió la mirada- Me da la impresión de que siempre la estoy cagando contigo- confesó.

\- No digas tonterías- le respondió ella, negando con la cabeza- Soy más feliz desde que te conozco.

\- ¿En serio?- le cuestionó con una expresión de total estupefacción y una evidente incredulidad en su voz.

\- Sí, no sé por qué te sorprende tanto- dijo como si fuese algo obvio. No obstante notaba que le ardía la cara. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar tan abiertamente de sus emociones, y aunque con Akari se sentía cómoda para hacerlo, le seguía dando un poco de vergüenza.

\- Eso me hace muy feliz- y debía ser verdad, porque le mostró una sonrisa radiante que a ella también se le contagió- Por cierto… ¿qué tal estás? ¿Mejor?

\- Sí- Michelle suspiró, agarrándose con las manos al mueble en el que estaba apoyada- Más tranquila pero…no sé qué decisión tomar- su mente viajó de nuevo hacia el anillo que esperaba en la habitación como una bomba de relojería- Es todo muy complicado…Evidentemente que no quiero aceptar pero ¿cuánto tiempo se va a prolongar esto? ¿Cuántas veces más me lo va a pedir? Qué me comprará si ve que el anillo no funciona… ¿Una casa?- dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente- Para mí es claro que no debo aceptar, pero también tengo la impresión de que no va a parar hasta que lo consiga y yo, yo…no sé qué hacer, Akari.

Lo miró y se topó que los ojos de Akari estaban clavados en ella. Antes de que le diese tiempo a descifrar su expresión pudo notar cómo los brazos de él la rodeaban, abrazándola. Ella no opuso resistencia, y se dejó envolver por él, acurrucándose en su olor y su calor, agarrándose con ambas manos a la camiseta del pijama del chico. Puede que eso no solucionase sus problemas, pero la hacía sentirse infinitamente mejor. Respiró profundamente, apoyando su cabeza por completo en el hombro de Akari, cerrando los ojos y obligándose a tranquilizare. Había ocasiones en las cuales no necesitaba ni palabras de aliento ni una solución a sus problemas, sino simplemente, el cariño de alguien. Y esa era una de esas situaciones. Akari hizo el amago de separarse, pero ella agarró la tela con insistencia y gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Sólo un ratito más…por favor- musitó. En ese momento pudo sentir cómo sus brazos la estrechaban aún con más fuerza. Él apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. Tras ello, sintió como la apretaba un poco más.

\- Michelle yo…- le oyó tomar aire y tragar saliva con dificultad, parecía que le estaba costando hablar. Su caja torácica, en la que estaba apoyada, vibraba con cada una de sus palabras. - Yo no sé qué puedes hacer, pero ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea.- Estaba tan pegada a él que podía oír perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. Éste iba a un ritmo algo más elevado de lo normal, pero no parecía nada preocupante. – Tanto si le dices que sí como si le dices que no.

\- ¡No pienso decir que sí!- al oírlo de boca de Akari la idea se le hizo aún más inverosímil- Ni de coña. No- su pecho empezó a vibrar más y supo que Akari se estaba riendo- En serio. Me casaría contigo antes que decirle que sí a Joe.

Un silencio repentino y algo tenso se hizo entre ellos. El corazón de Akari empezó a palpitar con más intensidad y Michelle tragó saliva. No era eso lo que había querido decir. O sí era eso, pero no había sonado de la misma manera que en su mente. Había parecido una declaración de intenciones, y no era eso lo que pretendía. Sólo quería indicarle que no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero sus palabras no habían sido las más adecuadas. Tras un último apretón se separó de ella poco a poco, y la miró fijamente a los ojos agarrándola por los hombros. Él tenía las mejillas arreboladas, y por el calor que sentía ella en su cara supuso que se encontraba en una situación similar.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- la preguntó con total desconcierto.

\- Es una forma de hablar- lo vio desinflarse un poco- No tienes edad suficiente para ser mi marido- lo miró con la ceja enarcada y una medio sonrisa- Y además, no pretendo casarme.

\- Ya bueno…- musitó Akari. En un impulso, Michelle le revolvió el pelo como ya había hecho tantas otras veces y se incorporó, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- Me encuentro mucho mejor- se giró hacia él, sonriendo- Muchas gracias, Akari.

Él se acercó a ella casi corriendo y mostrándole una cara de total satisfacción. Salieron de la habitación con cuidado para no hacer ruido y tras darse las buenas noches entre susurros lo observó mientras de alejaba en dirección a su cuarto. Miró el reloj de su muñera un momento, le quedaban pocas horas para dormir y el día había sido agotador. Pero también era consciente de que si no hubiese sido por esa charla con Akari, probablemente habría sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño por mucho que hubiese querido.

Entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido, dirigiéndose al baño en completo silencio para adecentarse antes de meterse en la cama. En cuanto salió, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por un ventanal, pudo ver en la pequeña mesa que había en la zona con cojines, la caja de terciopelo que para ella estaba siendo más un calvario que un regalo. Tomó aire y con paso decidido se dirigió a la cama que quedaba libre, envolviéndose en las mantas. Había tomado una firme decisión al respecto de Joseph y su proposición. Lo único que le restaba, era comunicársela. Ya era hora de dejarle claro de una vez por todas que no era ni iba a ser jamás su princesa, ni en ese castillo…ni en ningún otro. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya era toda una reina.


	67. La gente con gafas no es de fiar

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¿Cómo confiar en alguien que tan pronto parece que te está haciendo un favor, como da la impresión de que te está metiendo una puñalada trapera? ¿Cuál de las dos versiones será la real? Puede que los favores sólo sean para bajar la guardia y que resulte más fácil colártela luego, o puede que las buenas intenciones sean sinceras y la desconfianza totalmente infundada. Aunque hay veces que estás tan contento que incluso aunque ese debate interno sea el fondo de sus pensamientos, la alegría te lleve a obviarlo. Y eso más o menos lo que le pasa a Akari.**

**Tras la fiesta de Reyes la vida sigue y todos les esperan sus obligaciones, que algunos recibirán con más ganas que otros. No obstante la incertidumbre por saber quién será el nuevo entrenador de Akari o si no se tratará más que de una broma de Joseph, sigue en el aire. Con la propuesta de matrimonio aún sin respuesta y las pocas horas de sueño de la mayoría de ellos, la tensión se deja ver y quizás lo más deseable sea llegar a las palabras...antes que a las manos.**

**No os imagináis, o quizás sí, el descanso que supone escribir un capítulo con pocos personajes y por tanto "corto" (corto para lo que viene siendo habitual en este proyecto xD) después del jaleo que han sido las fiestas navideñas y el inicio del nuevo año. Introducimos nuevo personaje en el AU, y que pese a ser del propia manga puede que a algunos de vosotros no os suene. Adelantamos ya que no saldrá en muchos capítulos, pero tened por seguro que sus apariciones serán estelares. **

**En el capítulo de la próxima semana ciertos personajes van a recibir una buena reprimenda por su actitud, y son bastantes los que parecen ponerse de acuerdo para ello...¿os suena la palabra "intervención"? **

**\- Título: La gente con gafas no es de fiar  
****\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris  
_****\- Palabras: 13051  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Michelle, Joseph, Eva, Keiji, Amelia, Shokichi y...¡nuevo personaje!**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LA GENTE CON GAFAS NO ES DE FIAR**

Si tuviera que definir con una única palabra cómo se sentía en ese momento, probablemente diría que "extremadamente feliz". Vale, eran dos, pero decir que sólo estaba feliz no sería muy exacto ¿quizás podría decir que estaba radiante? Bah, daba igual cómo llamarlo. El caso es que era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y sentía mariposas en el estómago. La miró y la descubrió charlando con Eva, sonriendo, y le pareció que estaba mucho más a su alcance que nunca. Y no sólo porque estuviese sentada en el asiento de delante en el monovolumen de Joseph y fuese capaz de tocarla sólo con alargar el brazo.

La conversación que habían tenido por la noche le había hecho sentir por un momento que todo era posible y que quizás ella estaba más interesada en él de lo que creía. Aun así, había estado algo nervioso al levantarse porque no tenía muy claro cómo tratar con ella después de su charla. Pero cuando al ir a desayunar a la cocina, se sentó a su lado y siguió hablando y riendo con él con total normalidad, sus temores se desvanecieron por completo. Puede que hubiera sido sólo una forma de hablar, pero el pensar que se casaría con él antes que darle una respuesta afirmativa a Joseph le hacía sentirse en una nube. Tanto, que ni siquiera era capaz de seguir molesto con él. No tenía de hecho razón en sí para hacerlo desde un primer momento, dado que se había portado bien con él, le había buscado un entrenador y se había disculpado. O algo así. Había aceptado que no habría rencor entre ellos, pero pese a ello se sintió molesto con Joseph hasta que fueron a escuchar a las chicas. La verdad es que debía reconocer que su interior más infantil tenía ganas de restregarle por la cara lo que Michelle de había dicho. Pero no lo haría, evidentemente. Hasta él mismo sabía que eso sería algo inmaduro, inadecuado y muy malintencionado. En el fondo ahora le deba aun poco de pena. Si sus palabras eran ciertas quería mucho a Michelle, y ella le iba a rechazar. Se imaginó a sí mismo en esa situación y su empatía hizo que le diese un vuelco el estómago. Miró hacia Joseph, que conducía el vehículo en silencio en vista de que su copiloto, Shokichi, roncaba sonoramente. Quizás fuese impresión suya, pero le parecía que no estaba tan relajado como de costumbre

\- Bueno, ya llegamos- anunció deteniendo el vehículo y girándose en el asiento- ¿Todo bien ahí detrás?- cuestionó dedicándoles una sonrisa tanto a él como al resto de los pasajeros. Mantuvo sus ojos un tiempo más sobre Michelle, la cual giró la cara e hizo como si no le hubiese visto. Pese a que estaba mucho más tranquila llevaba toda la mañana evadiendo a Joseph. Era comprensible.

\- Shokichi, despierta- ella se adelantó un poco en el asiento, agitando su hombro por detrás- Hemos llegado, viejo.- pese a llamarle así, su tono de voz dejaba entrever cariño

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Llegamos dónde? – Entreabrió los ojos un poco y al sentir la luz los volvió a cerrar y se acomodó en el asiento- Cinco minutitos más.

Un montón de risas generalizadas se dejaron oír en el interior del vehículo. Hasta Michelle, que normalmente resoplaría con hastío, se carcajeó. Bajaron del coche y Keiji no dudo en ir a abrir la puerta del copiloto, dejando que el frío y la luz azotasen a Shokichi de lleno, provocando que empezase a rezongar hasta que despertó por completo una vez le hubo zarandeado de nuevo. La cara de confusión que puso al despertarse en el asiento de un monovolumen aparcado en la universidad, fue épica. Mientras Michelle y Keiji se afanaban por explicarle dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí, Joseph se acercó a Akari y a Eva, que hablaban entre ellos.

\- Akari- llamó, apoyándole una mano en el hombro- Sobre lo que te dije ayer- Akari asintió - Ya he hablado con él y esta tarde estará por aquí ¿te viene bien?

\- Ah sí, gracias- hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza- Tenía pensado ir al gimnasio igualmente así que me viene bien.

\- Perfecto, me pasaré a buscarte por tu facultad y así ya te acompaño – le palmeó la espalda con firmeza- Yo me voy yendo que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes – sonrió- Nos vemos luego.

Y sin más se alejó. Eva lo miró con extrañeza, cuestionándole sin hablar qué demonios había pasado entre ellos. Conforme se acercaron al resto de sus amigos le explicó a grandes rasgos que Joseph le había conseguido un entrenador para seguir desarrollando sus artes marciales. Ella lo escuchó con atención aunque, al igual que él, no parecía entender muy bien a qué venía ese derroche de generosidad. En cuanto se reunieron con Keiji, Shokichi y Michelle, esta última hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Joseph, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Qué quería?

\- Nada malo- Akari se pasó la mano por la nuca, sonriéndola con tranquilidad- Me ha conseguido un entrenador y me lo va a presentar esta tarde. Sólo eso- Ella arrugó la nariz, como no terminándoselo de creer, y se giró hacia Keiji.

\- Es cierto- corroboró- No dije nada porque Joseph me lo pidió, pero he quedado con el entrenador luego para enseñarle el gimnasio.

\- Bueno…- murmuró no muy convencida- Entonces está bien, supongo.

\- ¿Un entrenador? – Shokichi, ya más despierto se llevó la mano al pecho, casi ofendido- ¡No me habíais dicho nada!

\- Joseph quería que fuese una sorpresa para Akari- explicó Keiji- A mí me lo dijo hace un par de días y porque va a usar mi gimnasio

\- Tch- chascó la lengua Michelle- Siempre haciendo cosas a espaldas de los demás

\- Venga, venga, anda- la tranquilizó Shokichi- Que esta vez no ha hecho nada malo.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que- suspiró- Bah, déjalo, tienes razón. Vamos, Eva

Se despidieron y separaron caminos. Eva y Michelle se dirigieron a la facultad de medicina, acompañadas de Shokichi pues la suya se encontraba en la misma dirección. Keiji y Akari se miraron entre ellos y echaron a andar en sentido contrario, hacia el gimnasio y la facultad de ciencias del deporte que había junto a él. Las miradas y cuchicheos que había notado ya al bajar del vehículo se intensificaron, de hecho le pareció que la distancia entre ellos dos y la gente que caminaba a su alrededor se acortó. No obstante ese día estaba demasiado contento como para que realmente le importase. Recordó la forma en la cual subió a Michelle a sus hombros, el momento que compartieron en la cocina y sobretodo, la forma en la cual se agarró a él cuando la abrazó por la noche. Hasta él pudo notar cómo una sonrisa bobalicona se le dibujaba en la cara. Si ella quisiese la llevaría en volandas a todas partes, para poder abrazarla y besarla siempre que le apeteciese. Empezó a sentir sus mejillas más calientes y no debió ser el único, pues oyó la suave risa de Keiji a su lado, el cual llamó su atención dándole un leve codazo.

\- Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado para que estés tan contento.

\- Nada en especial, no sé por qué lo dices- desvió la mirada al suelo y se rascó la mejilla- ¡Tú también estás contento!

\- Sí, yo también lo estoy- admitió Keiji, sonriendo abiertamente- Me alegró ver que Amelia estaba mejor, y esta mañana parecía aún más animada- le apoyó la mano en el hombro- Pero te he preguntado a ti. Ayer cuando os fuisteis por la noche parecía que el mundo se te venía encima, y cuando volviste sonreías tanto que si tuvieses los dientes más blancos habrías iluminado la habitación- Akari se llevó la mano a la boca, tapándosela, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido.- Y por el contrario Marcos ha vuelto hecho polvo. Alex tuvo que dormir con él y estaba mañana no parecía él mismo- frunció un poco el ceño, con preocupación- Así que no me digas que no pasó nada.

\- Es que…- dejó escapar el aire- Son cosas que oímos de las chicas y no me parece correcto compartirlas- Keiji alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza, indicándole a Akari que, efectivamente, prefería no saberlo- Pero Marcos malinterpretó cosas que precisamente son lo contrario de lo que él piensa. Se lo he intentado decir y no me ha hecho caso.

\- Si no fuese porque está tan hundido diría que hasta se lo merece, por espiar- Keiji se llevó la mano a la barbilla, suspirando.- ¿Y tú qué?

\- Bueno…yo oí cosas que me gustaron- reconoció, y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco- y luego estuve hablando con Michelle

\- ¿Te pilló?- cuestionó, Akari asintió- ¿Y sigues vivo?- ambos se echaron a reír. La verdad es que no le faltaba razón, de hecho él mismo se lo preguntaba- No te preguntaré de qué hablasteis porque creo que no es mi incumbencia, pero por tu cara diría que la cosa fue bastante bien.

Akari se rascó la nariz, sonriendo ampliamente, y a Keiji eso le bastó para comprender el mensaje. Se despidieron y partieron caminos, con la idea de volverse a ver esa misma tarde en el gimnasio. En cuanto su amigo se fue, Akari pudo sentir de nuevo todas las miradas sobre él y la incómoda sensación de que alguien le estaba siguiendo se hizo patente de nuevo. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, sintiendo como si alguien le estuviese atravesando con la mirada, y se encogió un poco en sí mismo conforme cruzó la puerta y la calefacción le abrazó con su agradable calor. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió un cuerpo a cada lado del suyo arrinconándole y un par de brazos echándose sobre sus hombros. Mierda. Había estado tan centrado en Michelle, Joseph, los fans y su posible entrenador que no le había dado tiempo a pensar en ellos. Los que siempre le pinchaban sobre la relación con su profesora de anatomía. Los que cuestionaban continuamente su combate con Joseph diciendo que en realidad fue un duelo por amor. Los que azuzaban a sus fans, particularmente a Ashley, día sí y día también. Los que se empeñaban en que tenía un lío con Eva. Los que le interrogaban cada vez que no comía con ellos….sus amigos de la universidad.

\- ¡Amigo! Contigo queríamos hablar- dijo uno de ellos casi a gritos llamando la atención de todas las personas de su alrededor. En ese momento Akari pudo sentir la mirada de Ashley y parte de sus admiradores clavada en él. Rezongó.

\- ¿Qué queréis?

\- Que qué queremos dice – se rio y miró a su otro amigo- ¿Tú le has oído?

\- Ay Akari, Akari, no intentes disimular

\- Pero en serio ¿a qué os referís?

\- Ayer se te vio irte de la universidad en limusina- Akari tragó saliva- Con el rector, un campeón mundial de boxeo, el señor Gustav Newton con quien tuviste un combate meses atrás, tu amiga de medicina de las tetas descomunales…

\- ¡No hables así de Eva!- interrumpió con tono recriminatorio. Sus amigos soltaron una carcajada

\- …y lo más importante de todo, la profesora Davis.

\- Ya os lo he dicho más veces, tenemos amigos en común y coincidimos.

\- Akari- insistió uno de ellos mientras lo arrastraban entre los dos al aula- Una cosa es coincidir en un fiesta, o en un local. Otra irse de aquí en el mismo coche y aparecer a la mañana siguiente juntos. Cualquiera diría que habéis pasado la noche bajo el mismo techo

\- ¡Había más gente!- le increpó. Y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de su error. Acababa de reconocer ante sus amigos que, efectivamente, había pasado la noche en el mismo sitio que ella.

\- No me jodas- se detuvieron de golpe y lo miraron ambos con ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡Y también con la tetuda!

\- Que no la llames así, se llama Eva. Utiliza su nombre- regañó, y echó a andar, siendo inmediatamente seguido por ellos.

\- Akari tío, necesito que me respondas a algo muy seriamente… ¿habéis ido a hacer una orgía?

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡CLARO QUE NO!- su cara empezó a enrojecer más y más y casi sentía sus mejillas a punto de estallar- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? ¡Hemos ido a cenar a casa de Joseph porque organizó una fiesta! Punto.- carraspeó y aceleró el ritmo caminando.- Hasta estuvieron mis compañeros de piso.

\- Akari, digas lo que digas no es muy normal- soltó una carcajada nasal- Además según bajaste de monovolumen tenías cara de haber follado…y de hecho la tienes aún un poco

\- ¡Dejadme en paz!- se tapó la cara con la manos- Ya sé que es raro ¿vale? Pero son mis amigos. Y os agradecería que no hablaseis de esa manera de Michelle y Eva

\- Eres TAN buen chico- dijo uno de ellos frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos. Akari se revolvió hasta librarse de su agarre, lo cual no le costó apenas nada, y echó a correr hasta el aula.

\- ¿Michelle? Vaya confianzas tienes con la profesora Davis- a modo de respuesta Akari se giró y le hizo un corte de manga.

La mañana transcurrió más o menos tranquila, a excepción de la lata que le daban sus amigos queriendo saber más detalles sobre la fiesta, y de los fans. Pese al cambio de semestre, seguía compartiendo algunas asignaturas con Ashley y sus amigas, la cuales no le quitaron ojo en los momentos que coincidieron en la misma aula. Siendo sincero, pasó la mayoría de las horas distraído, pensando en la noche anterior y también preguntándose quién y cómo sería el entrenador que Joseph le había buscado. Tenía verdadera curiosidad, y pese a su inquina, sentía verdadero agradecimiento hacia él. Tenía razón, si se quedaba un año entero sin entrenar _jiu-jitsu_ en serio, por mucho tiempo que él se ejercitase por sí mismo en el gimnasio no era lo mismo, y podría llegar a estancarse hasta recuperar de nuevo el ritmo. No obstante debía reconocer que le extrañaba que Joseph hubiera conseguido un entrenador de la disciplina en concreto que él practicaba. Eran muy pocos los maestros de la misma, y la gran mayoría se encontraban en Asia. Era fácil encontrarlos allí, vero de variantes más modernas del arte marcial, y no de la más antiguas, que era la que él entrenaba.

Con la mente sumida en todo tipo de pensamientos llegó la hora de comer casi sin darse cuenta. Sus amigos seguían muy pesados así que decidió quedarse con ellos, para lo cual envió mensaje a Michelle y Eva disculpándose por no ir con ellas. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a las imágenes que tenía guardadas en el teléfono. Algunas fotos de la fiesta del día anterior, de Max, del día de la nieve y finalmente, las fotos de nochevieja, destacando entre ellas su favorita. Allí estaba ella, con ese vestido rojo que la hacía lucir espectacular, sonriendo y apoyada en su hombro mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo. ¡Se había sentido tan bien con ella ese día! Suspiró. Había decidido precisamente mientras tomaban esa imagen, que su propósito para el nuevo año sería decirle a Michelle que la quería, sin ninguna intención secundaria, simplemente para poder sacarlo de su pecho. Y siendo sincero, porque también sentía que la estaba engañando al ocultárselo. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? Tras haberse propuesto Joseph se habían complicado las cosas para él. Si le decía algo sólo iba a hacerla sentirse aún más presionada, y no quería eso. Cerró la galería y miró la pantalla. Tras la insistencia de sus amigos sobre que le pasaba algo con ella y teniendo en cuenta además que los fans podían coger su teléfono en cualquier momento, había cambiado su fondo de pantalla a la vuelta de vacaciones de navidad. El que tenía ahora le gustaba mucho menos, no era más que una ilustración del último videojuego que había jugado, pero no quería arriesgarse. De hecho y aunque no le gustase la idea quizás lo mejor sería dejar todas la fotos con ella en su ordenador para evitar problemas.

El teléfono vibró en su mano y abrió sus notificaciones. Michelle le decía que no se preocupase, que ya se veían luego en el gimnasio y que Eva ya estaba con ella. Bueno. Le decía eso y le mandaba una carita sonriendo, y él también sonrió. Joder. La quería demasiado. Y a veces se sentía hasta estúpido por ello, ya que sabía que no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad. Y no lo pensaba porque la viese como algo inalcanzable, porque por fortuna ya había conseguido quitarse de la cabeza esa idea de que Michelle era alguien intangible. De hecho incluso a veces llegaba a pensar que ella también podría llegar a estar interesada en él. Al fin y al cabo había dicho que lo que ella quería era un idiota que la hiciese reír, y a él siempre le llamaba idiota y se reía cuando estaban juntos. Pero entonces recordaba sus posiciones y que él se iba a ir en menos de medio año y su ilusión se hacía añicos. No le quedaba otra que disfrutar con ella el máximo tiempo posible e intentar olvidarla una vez estuviese de vuelta en Japón. Al fin y al cabo el tiempo cura todas las heridas, o por lo menos las entierra en lo más profundo de tu ser. Respondió y se dispuso a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo cuando lo sintió vibrar de nuevo. Un nuevo mensaje que no dudó en leer. Era una fotografía de lo que iban a comer ella y Eva, diciéndole que él se lo perdía. Se rio por lo bajo, si Michelle supiese las ganas que tenía de estar allí con ella dejándole probar su _bento_ como hacían últimamente…

\- Akari ¿comes o qué?

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí, sí, estaba…

\- Estabas distraído con el móvil con cara de imbécil ¿con quién demonios te escribías?

\- Con na...-guardó el teléfono aprisa bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos- con nadie.

\- Tío, desde que has vuelto de las vacaciones estás rarísimo.

\- Sí- apoyó el otro- Sobre todo en las clases con la profesora Davis.

\- ¡No me pasa nada con Michelle!

\- ¿No? ¿y por qué ahora la llamas Michelle y no profesora Davis como antes?

\- Ya os dije que era mi amiga, no voy a llamar "profesora Davis" a una amiga.

\- Lo que tú digas tío, pero a mí me sigue sonando todo rarísimo.

\- Sí, y han circulado por ahí rumores de que en el gimnasio habéis tenido algo más que roces casuales. O por lo menos eso dice Ashley

\- Tenía una contractura- se defendió con la boca llena de comida. Se detuvo un momento para tragar- Coincidimos en el gimnasio y al verme con la espalda mal me ayudó ¿es tan raro?

\- Sí, tío.

Se limitó a comer en lugar de a hablar. Entre lo pesados que se estaban poniendo sus amigos y la lata que le estaban dando sus fans, que se acercaron un par de veces mientras comía para preguntarle tonterías, se le estaba empezando a pasar el buen humor que tenía esa mañana. No obstante volvió con toda sus fuerzas poco después, en cuanto Michelle cruzó la puerta del aula colocándose las gafas y ordenando callar, dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa a continuación. No le quitó ojo de encima en toda la hora, no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Con cada gesto que hacía recordaba el tacto de ese cuerpo que había sentido al sostenerla en brazos o cuando ella le acorraló contra la encimera de la cocina. A su mente llegó incluso la forma en la cual se había comido esa chocolatina que habían compartido o en la cual había lamido la nata de la cuchara. Resopló. La estaba visualizando de nuevo con ese escueto bañador mojado y pegado a su piel, con los dedos enterrados en su pelo mientras le rascaba, incluso le pareció notar en su nuca el calor de su entrepierna cuando la había cargado a hombros. Se pasó la mano por el cuello obligándose a calmarse, pero no lo consiguió del todo hasta que la vio salir por la puerta, momento en el cual aprovechó para dejar escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y echarse hacia atrás en el asiento, desperezándose.

A su ya de por sí estado alterado a cuenta de cierta rubia espectacular que le tenía cautivado, tenía que añadir la incertidumbre que sentía por todo el tema del entrenador. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para comprobar la hora y se topó con un mensaje de Joseph preguntándole cuando era su última clase para ir a buscarle. Se reincorporó en el asiento para contestarle. Era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con Joseph por vía telefónica. Hasta el momento sólo se habían comunicado en los grupos que tenían con el resto de sus amigos y únicamente lo justo y necesario. No había tenido necesidad ninguna de hablar directamente con él, y la verdad es que se sentía raro haciéndolo. No sabía muy bien cómo hablar con él ni qué decirle, así que optó por menajes claros y concisos y algún emoticono para no sonar tan seco.

Un par de horas después y cumpliendo con lo prometido, se encontró con el susodicho esperándole en la puerta del aula. Le saludó con un rápido gesto con la cabeza y Joseph le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Le costaba entender la facilidad para el contacto físico que tenía ese hombre, quizás simplemente fuese algo cultural, pero le chocaba que fuese tan afectivo con él alguien con quién había tenido sus rencillas. No obstante no se quejó y se dejó guiar por él hacia donde quisiera llevarle. "El gimnasio" le dijo, no obstante antes quería hablar algo con él por lo que quería aprovechar una vez no hubiese curiosos a su alrededor para hacerlo. Joseph tenía legiones de seguidores y admiradores, y conforme caminaban a su alrededor Akari juraría que podía oír voces llamándolo "Príncipe Genético" entre suspiros. ¿Sería a así su día a día? ¿Cómo lo soportaba? Eran muy distintos entre ellos y probablemente lo que para él era un agobio, para el más que desarrollado ego de Joseph quizás era el alimento perfecto. Pero aun así sintió una renovada admiración por él. Si fuese ese su caso, no lo soportaría. De hecho se sentía abrumado por un grupo de apenas 10 personas, por lo que no se quería imaginar lo que podría suponer contar a los fans por decenas ¡incluso cientos! se atrevería a decir.

Caminaron hasta la enfermería de la facultad y en cuánto cruzaron la puerta a la cabeza de Akari viajó ese momento a principios de septiembre, con un calor sofocante, en el cual se había estampado contra una farola. Sólo había estado en ese sitio una única vez, y fue el día que conoció a Michelle. Allí cuando apenas conocía su nombre y que iba a ser su profesora de anatomía, le dio un analgésico y le ayudó a curarse la nariz. Resultaba irónico estar allí precisamente con el hombre a quien ella había reventado la nariz de una patada el día anterior. Sonrió para sí. Quién le iba a decir en aquel entonces que esa despampanante mujer que le costó un golpe con una farola, acabaría por abrazarle, revolverle el pelo y darle besos en la mejilla. Pero aún más importante que eso. Cómo se iba a imaginar siquiera que se acabarían convirtiendo en amigos tan íntimos que había ciertas cosa que sólo se confiaban entre ellos y a nadie más. Por indicación de Joseph se sentó en la camilla, la misma que usó cuando estuvo con ella. Él en cambio se apoyó en el escritorio de enfrente, cruzándose se brazos.

\- Pareces algo inquieto, Akari. O contento, no lo tengo muy claro - enarcó la ceja con curiosidad - ¿Buenos recuerdos en la enfermería?

\- Más o menos- se pasó la mano por la nuca- La única vez que he estado aquí tenía la nariz peor que tú ayer así que no sabría qué decirte.

\- Ouch- respondió Joseph llevándose la mano a su apéndice ya recuperado- ¿y qué hizo que los recuerdos sean "más o menos" buenos y no desastrosos?

\- La compañía- sentenció. Escuchó a Joseph carcajearse.

\- Intuyo que la misma compañía de la cual quiero hablar contigo ahora ¿no es así?

\- Si te refieres a Michelle, sí- el hombre frente a él asintió y Akari sintió un peso en el estómago. No quería hablar de ella con él, no sabía que querría decirle, pero esperaba que no le pidiese que se distanciase de la mujer- Fue la primera vez que me quedé mirándole fijamente el escote sin darme cuenta- reconoció algo avergonzado, intentando distender el ambiente, que se había hecho pesado por momentos- Casi me mata.

\- Creo que sé cómo dices- ambos se rieron. Se los notaba un poco forzados pero dado que ambos eran conscientes de ello de abstuvieron de hacer comentarios al respecto. Joseph dejó de reír de golpe y le miró con seriedad- Akari, quería aclarar las cosas contigo.

\- Te escucho…- murmuró, cruzándose de brazos el también y dedicándole toda su atención.

\- Como te dije ayer, mis intenciones con Michelle son totalmente serias-ante sus palabras, Akari se recolocó en su sintió, sintiéndose algo cohibido- Realmente la quiero, estoy…- soltó un resoplido- Estoy enamorado de ella, y lo he estado desde que la conocí años atrás. He intentado conquistarla desde entonces, pero cómo has podido ver… – alzó las manos en el aire, con derrotismo-…no parece funcionar. Lo de ayer fue mi último recurso para que se percatase de que voy en serio.

\- Quizás no escogiste el mejor momento- se sentía raro intentando animarle. Conocía de sobra la respuesta que le iba a dar Michelle, y le estaba dando algo de lástima- Delante de todo el mundo, haciéndole una pregunta tan personal. Se sintió muy presionada y…

\- Akari- negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa melancólica- Ya sé que estuviste hablando con ella por la noche, y probablemente te haya dicho más a ti de lo que me dirá a mi cuando por fin acceda a hablar conmigo- él agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado, Joseph simplemente suspiró.

\- ¿Sólo querías decirme esto?- dijo Akari interrumpiendo los segundos de tenso silencio que se formó entre ellos.

\- No, realmente no. Para empezar, quería dejarte claro que voy totalmente en serio con ella pero creo que ya lo has entendido, si mi intuición no me falla- el chico asintió dándole la razón – Y además de eso, realmente me gustaría que no quedase ningún tipo de rencor entre nosotros.

\- Bueno, ayer ya quedamos en ello- respondió no muy convencido.

\- Igualmente, prefería hablar más tranquilamente contigo- Joseph se incorporó de la mesa en la cual estaba apoyado- Quiero que quede claro que no pretendo que seamos rivales, ni enemigos. Cuando digo que me caes bien lo digo en serio. Y precisamente ha sido por eso por lo que he hecho esa propuesta a Michelle estando tú delante, me gusta ir de cara.

\- Mejor, ella no es ningún trofeo por quien competir- Akari clavó los ojos en Joseph, el cual sonrió.

\- Que me digas eso me resulta gracioso.

\- ¿Por?- cuestionó poniéndose a la defensiva, Joseph alzó una mano indicándole que se calmase.

\- Ella me dijo algo muy similar después de nuestro combate. Me echó tal rapapolvo en mi oficina que llegué a pensar que no iba a volver a dirigirme la palabra

\- Algo me dijo- comentó rememorando la conversación con ella, meses atrás, en la cual le habló sobre su relación con Joseph.

\- Literalmente sus palabras fueron "No soy un puto trofeo que se lleva el macho alfa"-Akari lo miró con curiosidad- Tengo muy buena memoria.

\- Sí, eso suena bastante como Michelle- se rio y ambos asintieron, mirándose con complicidad. Tras un momento sin decir nada, Joseph suspiró y siguió hablando.

\- He de decir que te admiro, envidio y felicito por haber conectado con ella de una manera en la cual yo no he conseguido, y probablemente no conseguiré nunca- simuló un aplauso- Bravo, Akari.

\- ¿Sabes? Quizás ese sea el problema- clavó sus ojos en Joseph, escrutándolo- Al parecer no quieres competir por ella, pero sigues diciendo esas cosas. Hablas de Michelle como si fuese un objetivo, algo que conseguir. Un reto – hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar la palabras más adecuadas- Michelle es una persona. Es una persona increíble, además de ser preciosa…aunque esto último no sea lo importante aquí- soltó una carcajada leve- No pretendo conseguir de ella nada más que su compañía, se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí y con quien puedo compartir muchas de mis preocupaciones, y… Ah, lo siento, creo que estoy hablando de más.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que entiendo por qué te tiene tanto cariño- dijo Joseph, con una risa suave y dándole una palmada en el hombro- Supongo que ya sólo me queda esperar la respuesta que me tenga que dar, aunque sospecho que tú ya la sabes- Akari asintió, desviando la mirada- No me la digas, prefiero escucharla directamente de su boca.

\- Igualmente no pensaba decírtelo- comentó sin acritud- Por respeto a su intimidad, espero que lo entiendas.

\- Perfectamente- Joseph se posicionó frente a él, extendiéndole la mano- Ahora sí, me gustaría que pudiésemos tener una relación sino de amistad, por lo menos cordial. ¿Sin rencores?

\- Sí- asintió Akari, mostrando convicción y sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo que cuando le hizo la misma pregunta la noche anterior- Sin rencores- aceptó estrechándole la mano con fuerza.

Y en esta ocasión sí que realmente sintió que, pese a todo y aunque seguía en cierto modo sin fiarse de él por completo, podría ser capaz de mantener una relación cordial. Joseph le dio un apretón en el hombro animándole a levantarse para ir al gimnasio, puesto que su entrenador ya debería haber llegado. Durante el corto trayecto hasta el mismo se vieron capaces de hablar con tranquilidad y el hombre le estuvo hablando sobre el retrato que le había regalado en el _Secret Santa_, que ya tenía protegido a buen recaudo y del cual había hecho una copia para tener en su despacho. A Akari esto último le pareció un poco exagerado, pero teniendo en cuenta que había llevado durante meses una fotografía de él y Michelle como fondo de pantalla, se abstuvo de comentar nada. En cuanto entraron Joseph inmediatamente se dirigió a hablar con Keiji para confirmar si el entrenador había llegado mientras Akari se cambiaba.

Al salir de los vestuarios no necesitó ni siquiera pensar dónde podría haberse metido Joseph, pues pudo verle acompañado de Keiji y una tercera persona que estaba de espaldas a él. Se acercó con cierto nerviosismo, con su cantimplora de la mano y una toalla al hombro. En cierto modo sentía que quien suponía que era su entrenador le sonaba de algo pero no conseguía ubicarle. No tardaron mucho en percatarse de su presencia y le hicieron un gesto con la mano para que se aproximase a ellos, y en ese momento la tercera persona se dio la vuelta y Akari se bloqueó un instante, parándose de golpe en el sitio sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Miró a Joseph y Keiji con extrañeza y luego al que iba a ser su entrenador, que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Continuó avanzando hacia ellos con cierta duda, sin poder apartar la mirada del hombre japonés que se estaba recolocando las gafas por el puente sin quitarle ojo. Juraría que estaba teniendo una alucinación. Él no podía estar allí. Tenía un trabajo estable en Tokyo desde hacía años y hacía mucho que no le veía. Definitivamente tenía que haber un error, o le había sentado mal la comida y era una visión. Se frotó los ojos conforme se detuvo a su lado y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba a escasos centímetros de él y apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Senpai?

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Akatuchi!

\- ¡Me llamo Akari!- se quejó

\- Claro, perdona Atari-

Akari soltó un bufido exasperado. Ya no le quedaba la menor duda de que se trataba de él, Asatarô Kusama, el hijo del que era su entrenador en su Japón natal y con quien había compartido _dojo_ hasta que obtuvo empleo en la gran ciudad. Pese a que se conocían desde hacía tantísimo tiempo y a que durante años se habían visto prácticamente todos los días, nunca había sido capaz de aprenderse su nombre correctamente. O quizás sí, y sólo lo decía mal para molestarle. Se consolaba pensando que en realidad era algo que parecía ocurrirle con todo el mundo, pero aun así tenía sus dudas. Miró a Joseph de refilón, el cual se reía por lo bajo. Maldito. Por eso le había dicho que había mostrado un especial interés por él.

\- Veo que no has perdido la forma desde la última vez- Asatarô le palmeó la espalda y por suerte pudo aguantar el golpe estoicamente, no perdiendo la poca dignidad que creía que le quedaba- Incluso puede que hasta estés más musculado y todo ¡buen trabajo, Takayuki!

\- Em…sí, gracias. He estado entrenando – musitó llevándose la mano a la frente y dando por imposible el intentar corregirle. Hasta Keiji se estaba empezando a reír.

\- La verdad es que me han impresionado las instalaciones de tu gimnasio, Koichi.

\- Es Keiji- corrigió el boxeador, al cual se le cortó la risa de golpe.

\- Claro, claro, Kenji- el aludido levantó un dedo como para corregirle de nuevo, pero Akari negó con la cabeza en silencio y desistió.

\- Como puedes deducir, Asatarô es el entrenador del que te hablé. Veo que ya os conocéis así que la presentaciones no serán necesarias- Joseph apoyó la mano en la barbilla y los miró a ambos- Supongo que esto lo hace todo más sencillo.

\- Sí, creo- murmuró Akari no muy convencido.

\- Cuando Joseph me dijo que eras tú me vi en la necesidad de ofrecerme.

\- ¿Y por qué de su nombre sí te acuerdas?- acusó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Estaba siendo infantil y era plenamente consciente de ello, pero realmente era algo que le sacaba de sus casillas.

No muy lejos de allí, de hecho tan cerca que los estaba observando, Michelle tecleaba en su teléfono intentando que no la viesen a ella. Se había dirigido al gimnasio para su rutina habitual y de paso estar un tiempo con Akari, habiendo olvidado por completo el asunto del entrenador. Bueno, más que olvidándolo, no cayendo en la cuenta que cuando dijo "me lo va a presentar esta tarde" significaba que se iba a encontrar con ellos en el gimnasio. Y ahí estaban. No sólo Keiji y Akari sino el susodicho entrenador y Joseph, al cual llevaba evitando desde la pedida de mano. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Vale sí, conocía la razón pero aún así ¡Ese era su territorio! ¿Por qué estaba Joe en su territorio? No era justo que apareciese justo cuando más lo quería evitar.

**Michelle**

_Shokichi (16:08)_

_Hay un japonés de más en el gimnasio (16:08)_

_Y está Joe (16:08)_

_¿Tú sabes algo? Siempre lo estás llenando todo de japoneses, seguro que también tienes algo que ver (16:09)_

_Ven (16:09)_

Esperó con ansias los segundos que tardó Shokichi en aparecer "en línea", podía notar los nervios en sus manos mientras leía en su estado que estaba escribiendo y miraba con nerviosismo al grupo de hombres que parecían hablar sin percatarse de su presencia. Cuando las respuestas de Shokichi comentaron a aparecer tragó saliva y se recolocó las gafas, leyendo con cierta ansia.

**Shokichi**

_Ooooh ¿ya está en entrenador? *o* (16: 11)_

_¿Y es japonés? :D (16:11)_

_Jooo quiero conocerle pero tengo una reunión TT^TT (16:12)_

_Si quieres que vaya me la puedo saltar (16:12)_

**Michelle**

_No (16:12)_

_No hace falta (16:12)_

**Shokichi**

_¿De verdad? (16: 13)_

_Puedo atrasarla si prefieres que esté contigo Shelly (16:13)_

**Michelle**

_No me uses de excusa para no trabajar (16:13)_

_Luego hablamos (16:14)_

Guardó el teléfono y pasó a los vestuarios. Pese a su respuesta era consciente de que la preocupación de Shokichi era real y que si le pedía que fuese para estar con ella lo haría. Pero no lo necesitaba. Era una mujer adulta que se había enfrentado a multitud de obstáculos en su vida. Tener que compartir espacio con el hombre que le había pedido matrimonio y al cual pensaba rechazar era una nimiedad y no tendría que suponerle ningún problema. Cerró la taquilla con decisión y se dirigió a la puerta para salir una vez se hubo cambiado…y en el último segundo se dio la vuelta y se sentó un momento en uno de los bancos. Se sentía estúpida e infantil, pero realmente le daba algo de reparo tener que enfrentarse a él. Tomó aire. No tendría por qué hacerlo, simplemente saldría rápido, se dirigiría a la zona de pesas y ya está. De hecho probablemente ya ni estuviesen allí. Seguro que estaban en los tatamis, desde donde no la verían. Sí. Fijo. Así podría salir sin problemas. Se armó de valor y salió de los vestuarios, intentando no hacer contacto visual con nadie, y entonces lo oyó, y quiso matar.

\- ¡Michelle!-

Si fuese otra persona quizás podría haber hecho como que no había escuchado su nombre, pero sabía que tratándose de alguien con tan buen oído como el suyo, no la creerían si decía que no se había enterado. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta con derrotismo saludando con un gesto con la cabeza al grupo de hombres que la miraba con curiosidad. Keiji, que la había llamado, mostraba un gesto de disculpa. Parecía algo abrumado. Akari la saludó levemente con la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa algo incómoda. No se giró a mirar a Joseph, pero podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella con intensidad. Finalmente, observó al cuarto hombre. Un japonés con gafas y una sonrisa algo pícara que no había visto en su vida. Conforme caminaba hacia ellos pudo escuchar su conversación y no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de disgusto al escuchar que se estaban refiriendo a ella.

\- Esta preciosidad es la mujer de la que te hablé, Asatarô

\- ¿Qué demonios has ido diciendo de mí, Joseph?- espetó en parte fruto del enfado por saber que había estado hablando de ella y en parte por los nervios que sintió al tenerlo en frente de nuevo. Pudo verle alzar los brazos mostrando inocencia, pero le pareció atisbar que fruncía un poco el ceño. Supuso que no le había pasado desapercibido que no le había llamado "Joe" como habitualmente.

\- Joseph me habló de una mujer que sería el spárring perfecto para poder practicar con Akatuchi- intercedió el desconocido plantándose ante ella haciéndole una leve reverencia- Mi nombre en Kusama Asatarô y voy a ser el entrenador de Takayuki durante los próximos meses.

\- Ah, yo soy Michelle- dijo con cierta duda.

¿Akatuchi? ¿Takayuki? ¿De quién demonios estaba hablando? Le dirigió una mirada a Keiji, que negaba con la cabeza y luego a Akari, que tenía la mano sobre la frente y parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de saltar a la yugular del hombre. Oh. Debía de ser él entonces ¿Pero por qué le llamaba así? En ese momento él se descubrió la cara tras tomar aire profundamente y sus ojos se cruzaron. "Luego te cuento" le dijo sin palabras, simplemente moviendo los labios. Ella captó el mensaje y desvió de nuevo su atención al supuesto entrenador, que seguía sonriendo.

\- Un placer conocerla, _Miss_ Michelle

\- ¿EN SERIO?- dijo Akari con exasperación. Todas las miradas se posaron en él pero los ignoró, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto.

\- Casi sería mejor que fuésemos hacia la zona del tatami, aquí estamos llamando demasiado la atención- pidió Keiji instándoles a caminar hacia el fondo del gimnasio.

Akari partió el primero, farfullando por lo bajo y a paso rápido. El resto no tardaron en seguirle y durante el corto trayecto hacia el lugar, Asatarô fue explicándole a Michelle quién era y por qué estaba allí. Joseph se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de ambos. Debía haber captado el mensaje de que prefería distanciarse temporalmente de él, pues caminaba junto a Keiji y aunque sentía que la lanzaba miradas de refilón no estaba siendo con ella igual de cargante que habitualmente. Por una vez en su vida parecía que le estaba dando algo de espacio.

En cuanto llegaron a los tatamis y conforme se descalzaban, el entrenador fue contándoles cuales eran sus planes para ese día con Akari. Primero quería conocer su estado físico general con una serie de ejercicios y tras ello le gustaría ver un combate entre ella y su alumno para poder comprobar cómo se desenvolvía a la hora de tener que aplicar las técnicas de combate. Michelle le escuchó con atención. Pese a su aspecto despreocupado y lo relajado que parecía al hablar; sonriendo por todo, haciendo aspavientos y llamando a Keiji y Akari de cualquier forma menos por su nombre; cuando empezaba a hablar de artes marciales su semblante cambiaba totalmente.

Durante la explicación, Keiji desapareció momentáneamente sin decir nada tras mirar el reloj de la pared. Michelle sospechó a qué podía deberse tan repentina ausencia, y lo confirmó en cuando le vio aparecer acompañado por Amelia unos minutos después. Mientras Keiji y Joseph procedían a las presentaciones y Asatarô llamaba a la mujer de cualquier manera menos por su nombre real, Akari se sentó a su lado suspirando y con un gesto de cansancio en la cara. Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, tan sólo oyéndose sus respiraciones y a sus amigos hablando de fondo. Le observó de nuevo. Tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, habló.

\- He tenido una charla con Joseph- le dirigió una mirada preocupada e iba a preguntarle, pero no le dio tiempo pues él continuó hablando inmediatamente- Estamos bien, sin rencores. Sólo quería decírtelo para que no te preocupases- se giró hacia ella y sonrió- Es un buen tío, aunque me haya costado verlo. Así que…- se rascó la nuca, con cierto nerviosismo- No le des más vueltas

\- Gracias- se le escapó sin saber muy bien realmente qué le estaba agradeciendo.

La voz de Asatarô pidiéndole a Akari que fuese al centro del tatami les interrumpió, y Amelia se sentó al lado de Michelle con cierta confusión. Se la veía un poco perdida. Keiji se mantuvo de pie tras ellas, al igual que Joseph. Michelle se encogió un poco en sí misma e intentó centrar su atención en el tatami, desde el cual Akari le lanzó la toalla que llevaba a los hombros, que agarró al vuelo sin problemas. El entrenador le pidió a Keiji una serie de materiales que fueron a buscar él y Joseph y con el cual aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos.

Un poco de calentamiento, unos estiramientos y algo de charla después, Asatarô comenzó con las pruebas físicas de Akari. Empezaron probando la resistencia y la fuerza: _press _de banca, sentadillas, subir y bajar de un banco… todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenador y de Keiji, al cual pidió que se acercare para ayudarle a medir los tiempos y hacer la evaluación más objetiva de la forma física de Akari. Mientras realizaban las pruebas, Michelle no podía quitar ojo al chico. Era capaz de adivinar cada uno de los grupos musculares que estaban trabajando con cada nuevo movimiento, y desde luego el que Akari le alegrase la vista estando desnudo de cintura para arriba hacía aún más difícil despegar sus ojos de él. El sudor empezaba al perlarle la frente y el pecho, resbalándose por su piel hasta perderse ente otras gotas, o en la cinturilla de ese pantalón que al bajársele permitía que se asomase tímidamente su ropa interior. Era de color azul. No era un tono que estuviese acostumbrada a ver en él y las ansias por poder hacerse una idea de cómo le quedaba se estaban haciendo patentes. Fue en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en quitarle los pantalones para comprobar si los calzoncillos se pegaban a sus glúteos que decidió tomar aire e intentar relajarse. Pero el susodicho no ayudaba, para nada. La forma en la que se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Esa manera de recuperar el aliento con los brazos en jarras y mirando al techo. Los movimientos de la musculatura de su espalda cada vez que se estiraba. Su pelo alborotado que intentaba colocarse infructuosamente con los dedos. Su carita de completa atención en cuanto escuchaba las instrucciones de Asatarô….

Se pasó las manos por la cara intentando relajarse. Podía notar la presencia de Joseph a su espalda, aún de pie, y era consciente de que estaba analizando la forma en la cual miraba a Akari. Por fortuna, Amelia parecía demasiado distraía con Keiji, en el cual tenía centrada toda su atención, con los ojos brillantes, la piernas pegadas al cuerpo y abrazando sus rodillas. La sonrió aunque ella ni se dio cuenta. Le resultaba enternecedor ver la devoción que sentía su amiga por el boxeador, y más aun teniendo en cuenta lo parado que era él para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Pero tenía claro que antes o después lo haría, y que probablemente Keiji y Amelia acabarían siendo tan adorables juntos que si fuesen a un baile de graduación se convertirían en el rey y la reina de la noche sin dudarlo. Por unanimidad. Clavó su mirada en los chicos de nuevo y se topó con los ojos de Akari sobre ella. La sonrió al instante y se acercó en unas pocas zancadas, con la mano por delante.

\- ¿Me das mi toalla?

\- Claro, toma- se la tendió y Akari la aceptó sonriendo abiertamente, secándose la cara a continuación.- Desde aquí parece que vas bien

\- Sí- se echó la toalla a los hombros y asintió- Voy a hacer unas dominadas y luego dorsales y abdominales superiores e inferiores.

\- Es impresionante, Akari- le alabó Amelia, provocando que él se creciese aún más- Si no te estuviese viendo en directo diría que es imposible hacer algo así.

\- Para muchas personas corrientes lo sería- intercedió Joseph- Pero Akari es alguien que sigue una disciplina de entrenamiento muy dura.

\- Bueno…a ver cuando hagamos las pruebas de flexibilidad, es lo que peor llevo- reconoció rascándose la nuca- El _senpai_ dice que tengo muy buena forma física.

Y tan buena. Si lo dejaba a su criterio Michelle diría que la tiene perfecta. Sobre todo en lo que a esos bien formados glúteos se refería. Redondeados, apretados y diciendo "cómeme". Mientras Akari terminaba de recomponerse dándole un trago a la bebida isotónica que llevaba en la cantimplora, ella lo hacía desviando su corriente de pensamiento a asuntos menos problemáticos, como gatitos. En ese momento Asatarô y Keiji se aproximaron también a ellos. Las barras de dominadas estaban en otra zona del gimnasio. Keiji les ofreció quedarse allí para que no tuvieran que calzarse de nuevo ya que volverían en un momento, pero así como Amelia decidió no moverse de allí, Michelle se levantó al instante. Akari haciendo dominadas era algo que necesitaba ver. Los gatitos desaparecieron de su mente y en ésta volvió a dibujarse la anatomía del chico, pero ya no se preocupó porque su imaginación se desviase a pensamientos indebidos. No pensaba perderse la oportunidad de apreciar ese cuerpo, y en especial a esa espalda, contraerse de esa manera. Con la excusa de no dejar a Amelia sola, Keiji se quedó con ella, sentándose a su lado. Akari y Michelle se miraron entre ellos y luego a la pareja y soltaron una carcajada leve, siendo seguidos por Asatarô, que no dudó en preguntarles si sus amigos eran novios, y Joseph, que caminaba pesadamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

En cuanto llegaron a la zona donde estaban las barras para hacer dominadas, fueron varios los clientes del gimnasio que los miraron con curiosidad. El chico buscó a su alrededor un sitio para dejar su toalla y cantimplora y ella no dudó el quitárselo de las manos al momento. Tras un agradecimiento acompañado de una mirada risueña, se acercó a la barra y en cuanto su entrenador le dio la orden se agarró a ella prácticamente de un salto, encogiendo las piernas y flexionando los brazos, subiendo y bajando en el aire. Los grupos musculares de la espalda de Akari se dejaban ver en cada movimiento, y Michelle se mordió el labio y apretó inconscientemente la cantimplora entre sus manos, no dándose cuenta de ello hasta que la escuchó crujir. Si seguía así la iba a romper. Intentando calmarse bebió parte del contenido de la misma olvidándose momentáneamente que no era suya. Se moría por echar mano de nuevo a esa espalda y poder dejar sus uñas marcadas en su piel.

Michelle no era tonta. Ella misma se daba cuenta de que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Akari y cuanto mayor era el contacto que tenía con él, más aumentaban sus ansias por poder poseerle. Tras haberle tenido entre sus piernas el día anterior en la piscina cuando la cargó a hombros, la ganas que tenía de su cabeza se acomodase entre sus muslos para otros menesteres no habían hecho sino aumentar. Y ahora, mientras le veía haciendo dominadas con relativa facilidad, se convenció de que el hecho que pudiese sostenerla en brazos no había sido mera casualidad, y debía reconocer a que a su mente había acudido la imagen de ella misma rodeando la cintura del chico con la piernas mientras él la cogía penetrándola contra una pared. Era algo con lo que siempre había fantaseado y que nunca había podido probar en su no tan amplia experiencia sexual.

Pudo escuchar a Joseph chascar la lengua y suspirar, y al girarse lo descubrió mirándola. Él sonrió como siempre pero Michelle sintió que algo fallaba. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero recordó que supuestamente lo estaba evitando y se cortó. No quería incitarle a pensar nada, ni a hacerse ilusiones, pero si le mostraba esa cara de derrotismo cada vez que la miraba se lo iba a poner tremendamente difícil. Sintió una presencia a su lado y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Akari, que le estaba quitando la toalla de las manos ya la miraba con un halo de preocupación. Ella simplemente le sonrió y aunque él no parecía convencido e intercambió la mirada entre Michelle y Joseph, no hizo comentarios. Empezó a secarse cara de nuevo, las gotas de sudor le chorreaban por la frente y tenía la respiración muy agitada. Michelle le ofreció la cantimplora y tras coger aire el chico dio un par de tragos largos con los que se terminó todo el contenido. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y esperó resoplando y con los brazos en jarras al veredicto de su entrenador, que estaba haciendo unas anotaciones. Ella se recolocó las gafas y lo miró fijamente, provocando que Akari hiciese lo mismo.

\- ¿Voy a por más?- le cuestionó señalando la cantimplora vacía- Bebí un poco mientras hacías dominadas.

\- ¿Eh?- miró la boquilla de la cantimplora y luego a ella. Juraría que las mejillas de Akari habían enrojecido un poco, pero dado que tenía la cara congestionada de ejercitarse era difícil decirlo- No pasa nada

\- Bueno tengo la mía en la zona del tatami, si tienes más sed me la pides – alargó la mano hasta su brazo, captando su atención al apretarle un poco- Ha sido impresionante ¿No estás cansado?

\- Gracias- la miró con los ojos brillantes y pudo sentirse a ella misma ablandarse- Estoy seguro de que tú también serías capaz de hacerlo, Michelle. Tú eres…

\- Me estoy llevando una grata sorpresa contigo, Akarin- interrumpió Asatarô acercándose a ellos. El alumno torció el gesto tanto por la interrupción como por el nombre, y Michelle tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada- Estás aún en mejor forma de lo que parecía- los sonrió a ambos- Si además _Miss _Michelle es tan buen spárring como Joseph dice casi va a ser como si no hubieras perdido nada de entrenamiento- le palmeó la espalda y Akari aguantó estoicamente sin moverse del sitio.

\- Puedes llamarme sólo Michelle.

\- Como desees.

\- En serio… ¿por qué de su nombre sí te acuerdas?- se quejó Akari arrugando la nariz y señalando a su entrenador acusatoriamente.

\- Del tuyo también me acuerdo, Akatuchi.

\- ¡No soy Akatuchi! ¡Soy Akari!

Asatarô rodeó los hombros del chico con un brazo y le guio hasta el tatami de nuevo mientras éste rezongaba. Michelle y Joseph se quedaron algo retrasados respecto a ellos y cuando ella por fin se decidió a seguirles la voz de Joseph llamándola la detuvo. Durante una milésima de segundo dudó si darse la vuelta a o no, y al final lo hizo no teniendo muy claro con qué expresión mirarle.

\- Dime, Joe…Joseph- murmuró posando sus ojos en él un momento, antes de apartarlos de nuevo.

\- Soy consciente de que mi presencia ahora mismo te está incomodando, y lo entiendo.

\- Sí, la verdad es que un poco- reconoció abiertamente.

\- Puedo retirarme si lo prefieres.

Esa última frase cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría. Había estado tan obcecada con que él estaba en "su territorio" y con lo incómoda que la estaba haciendo sentirse, que no se había percatado de que su actitud fría y distante también le estaba haciendo daño a él. No iba mostrarse cariñosa con Joseph sólo por haberla pedido matrimonio, entre otras cosas porque ella no era muy efusiva mostrando su cariño públicamente ni siquiera con las personas con quien deseaba hacerlo pero…aun así. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Y aunque en el fondo sabía que no era culpa suya, que era él quien había hecho una propuesta en un momento inoportuno y a la que ya había dicho que no con anterioridad, su maldito sentido de la justicia la hacía sentirse mal.

\- Vamos anda. Que tendrás que ver qué le dice a Akari el entrenador que le has conseguido.

\- Claro, preciosa- contestó con una sonrisa radiante- Y para cuándo…

\- Ahora no es el momento- le interrumpió sabiendo que le iba a preguntar cuando iban a hablar sobre su compromiso- Dame un tiempo. Te avisaré cuando sea necesario.

Para cuando volvieron a la zona de los tatamis, Amelia seguía sentada en el suelo observando con curiosidad a Akari y Keiji. El primero estaba tumbado en el suelo boca-abajo y el segundo se mantenía de rodillas a su lado, charlando con él. Asatarô estaba junto a ambos, haciendo más anotaciones en la libreta que no había soltado en todo el rato que Akari llevaba ejercitándose. Michelle se acomodó de nuevo junto a su amiga pero Joseph siguió manteniéndose algo alejado de ella, apoyado en la pared y observando los acontecimientos con atención. Tras una serie de instrucciones y que Keiji se colocase sobre las piernas de Akari sujetándoselas con fuerza, éste empezó a realizar ejercicios dorsales, elevando su tronco del suelo. Amelia soltó un suspiro ahogado y Michelle no la culpó. Pese a que su atracción por Keiji era nula, al contrario que la de su amiga, la visión de Akari siendo ayudado por el boxeador a ejercitarse era más agradable de lo que se atrevería a reconocer públicamente. Tras una serie de repeticiones y que Asatarô anunciase que descansase antes de la siguiente ronda, Akari se dejó caer sobre el tatami, apoyando la frente sobre sus brazos cruzados y resoplando. Keiji se sentó en el suelo junto a él, dejándole de esa forma mover las piernas.

Estaba empezando a notarse más cansado de lo normal. Los ejercicios que su senpai le estaba pidiendo hacer no eran nada extraño para él, y de hecho entraban dentro de su rutina. Pero el día anterior había sido agotador a muchos niveles, no había dormido bien y además tenía un cansancio mental que no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a recuperarse de su fatiga física. Aún tumbado boca-abajo en el suelo giró su cabeza hasta localizar a Michelle y Amelia, sentadas y charlando entre ellas. Joseph le observaba con una expresión de satisfacción, apoyado en la pared que había tras las chicas. Le dirigió un gesto de aprobación con la mano y Akari sintió una especie de alivio. Realmente el haber hablado con él le había quitado un peso de encima. Pudo notar otra mirada sobre él y al buscarla se topó cara a cara con Michelle, que le mostró una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, como felicitándole. Oh. Jamás se atrevería a decir en alto lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, salvo a ella, porque era algo demasiado cursi y sabía que sus amigos se reirían de él. Pero las ocasiones en las cuales Michelle le sonreía, sentía que recuperaba sus energías por completo. Y esa no fue una excepción. ¿Sabría ella siquiera el enorme efecto que tenía sobre él sus gestos, sus miradas, sus palabras? Quería pensar que no, porque si lo fuese, eso significaría que lo estaba enamorando a propósito. Y si ella lo estaba enamorando a sabiendas entonces ya sí que no sería capaz de controlarse, y no tendría excusa ninguna para no abalanzare sobre ella en cualquier momento y cubrirla de besos.

Enterró la cara en los brazos y pataleó un par de veces ante la divertida mirada de Keiji, que le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se diese la vuelta. Como en el caso anterior, esperó la señal de Asatarô para empezar con los ejercicios mientras su amigo le sujetaba las piernas. En cuanto terminó con un par de rondas de abdominales superiores y otro par más de inferiores además de un par de pruebas de flexibilidad, le felicitó por su buena forma física y le pidió que descansase, que un rato pasarían a la última prueba, el combate con Michelle. Lo vio dirigirse a ella mientras la mujer realizaba estiramientos y calentamientos. Estaba algo asustado. La perspectiva de acabar revolcándose por el tatami con ella mientras entrenaban le resultaba de lo más apetecible. Pero era consciente de su nivel de _Jiu-jitsu_, y de que era como un arma. Sabía que ella también estaba entrenada, de hecho era una profesional de la lucha libre, pero aun así…Y su inquietud no venía por su género o condición. Si tuviese que hacer el mismo enfrentamiento con Keiji también sentiría lo mismo. Bueno, no exactamente lo mismo porque el cariño que sentía por ella era mayor, pero igualmente se preocuparía.

Se mantuvo tumbado sobre el tatami recuperando el aliento, varios curiosos se habían acercado a ver qué ocurría y el público parecía crecer por momentos. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago. La última vez que había estado allí con un montón de gente mirándole había sido cuando se pegó con Joseph. De hecho algunos de los espectadores debieron estar allí ese día, pues intercambiaron la mirada entre él y el profesor con curiosidad. No obstante la situación en ese momento era totalmente diferente. En aquel entonces también había acabado tirado en ese mismo sitio, llorando y sintiéndose profundamente humillado, viendo como la mujer de la que se había encaprichado se despedía de él. Pero ahora estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, y se sentía feliz, y la mujer de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado le sonreía desde un lateral. Casi le costaba creerse que esa diferencia tan abismal entre ambos momentos, se había dado tan sólo en un par de meses. Cerró los ojos y se relajó un rato. De fondo le llegaban las voces de Michelle y su entrenador ultimando detalles, así como los cuchicheos de las personas que no dejaban de llegar. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Vació la mente todo lo que pudo e intentó obviar los sonidos a su alrededor, hasta que entre el barullo consiguió diferenciar el tatami crujiendo conforme alguien caminaba hacia él.

\- ¿Preparado?- le cuestionó esa bonita y a la vez severa voz que le hacía querer sonreír.

\- ¿Sinceramente?- dijo a modo de respuesta, abriendo un ojo para mirarla y provocando que soltase una leve risa.

\- Déjalo, me acabas de responder- le tendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Él la aceptó de buen grado y se sorprendió con la fuerza que Michelle utilizó para tirar de él.

\- Si no quieres puedo pedirle a _senpai_ utilizar otro spárring – se apresuró a decir, masajeándose el hombro con una mano- Seguro que a Keiji no le importa, o incluso Joseph.

\- Akari, quiero hacerlo.

\- No hace falta que te obligues. De verdad

\- Idiota, no me vas a hacer daño- le dijo riéndose y dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho. Él no pudo evitar sonreír, era capaz de leerle como un libro abierto y no le molestaba en absoluto- Y si me lo haces, es lo que hay. Ya te lo devolveré cuando te pida ser mi spárring para kick-boxing.

\- Está bien- suspiró- Supongo…Pero si te hago daño me lo dices y paro.

\- Akari- se puso seria al instante y él tragó saliva, con nerviosismo- Los entrenamientos son así, a veces nos hacemos daño unos y a veces otros. Ahora soy su enemigo a batir, el cariño ya queda para luego.

\- ¡Ya la has oído, Takayuki!- las risotadas de Keiji, Amelia y Joseph se hicieron oír al instante.

Akari arrugó la nariz al oír que le llamaba incorrectamente otra vez e iba a corregirle, pero entonces la vio reírse por lo bajo a ella también, intentando disimular mirando hacia el suelo y fue incapaz de quejarse. "Yo sólo quiero un idiota que me haga reír" resonó en su cabeza. Y antojándosele que esa descripción encajaba totalmente con él, terminó por reírse también, rascándose la mejilla. Sabía que se le estaba dibujando una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, pero le importaba bien poco.

Asatarô les dio la señal para que se pusieran en posición, por lo que tras calmarse y carraspear lo hicieron. Clavó sus ojos en ella. Llevaba lo que ya era habitual verle en el gimnasio, un top ajustado que dejaba todo su abdomen al descubierto y unos pantalones que se pegaban a sus piernas dándole mayor libertad de movimientos. Tragó saliva. Pese a que tuviese gran parte del cuerpo cubierto de tela sentía que al ser prendas tan ajustadas dejaban poco a su salvaje imaginación, y el pensar que esas curvas por las que tanto deseaba pasar sus manos se iban a pegar a él de un momento a otro provocaron en Akari aún más nerviosismo del que ya tenía. Respiró profundamente ante la señal para comenzar adoptó la posición de ataque. Ni siquiera la vio. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo pudo sentir los brazos de Michelle alrededor de su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a mover cualquiera de sus músculos, voló por encima del hombro de la mujer y aterrizó de espaldas en el tatami. No le dio tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba pasando cuando sus piernas atraparon uno de sus brazos y Akari golpeó el suelo con la palma de la mano en un acto reflejo. Si hubiera sido un combate real, Michelle le habría partido el brazo. No se lo había esperado para nada, ni los presentes tampoco, porque se hizo el más absoluto silencio a excepción del grito ahogado que soltó Amelia, que se cubrió la boca con las manos al instante.

Ella lo soltó y se puso de pie de un salto, mostrando una expresión entre la satisfacción y el sadismo. Como era de esperar su competitividad no había tardado mucho en aflorar. Desde su posición en el suelo la pudo ven entrecerrando los ojos con la mirada dirigida al público, no tenía las gafas puestas y era evidente que no podía ver bien. Se sentó un momento apoyando los codos en las rodillas, Asatarô los estaba mirando con estupefacción, Keiji suspiraba masajeándose las sienes y Joseph sonreía con orgullo. Amelia parecía que no tenía muy claro a quién mirar, igual que el resto del público que intercambiaba su atención entre ambos. Michelle se giró hacia él con una expresión altiva en la cara. Maldita sea. Incluso así le resultaba endemoniadamente atractiva.

\- ¿Preocupado por hacerme daño?

\- Si te soy sincero…- se pasó la mano por el pelo y se rio- …menos que antes.

\- Bien, eso quería oír- le dio un par de suaves toques en la cabeza- Vamos a por la siguiente ronda.

Volvieron a sus posiciones y esta vez Akari se mostró lo suficientemente decidido como para agarrarla a la vez que ella lo sujetaba a él. Si bien su fuerza era ligeramente mayor a la de ella, Michelle tenía mayor experiencia, agilidad y templanza, y tras forcejear consiguió sobrepasarle de nuevo y en unos segundos estaba sobre él, sujetándole las piernas con los brazos e inmovilizándole por completo. Una vez Akari dio la señal golpeando el tatami de que se daba por vencido, lo soltó y se sentó sobre él, regodeándose en su victoria. "Dos-cero a mi favor" le murmuró, a horcajadas sobre sus glúteos y dándole la espalda. Akari se apoyó sobre sus codos y se incorporó un poco para mirarla. Oh dios. Se estaba excitando. Estaban combatiendo, había público y sabía que era el momento más inoportuno. Maldito él y su mente sucia. Aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada erótico. Pero el roce del cuerpo de Michelle contra el suyo era suficiente como para disparar todos sus sentidos, y lo que no lo eran. Tomó aire pesadamente mientras ella se levantaba, y se mantuvo en el suelo unos preciosos segundos que le ayudaron a recomponerse. Menos mal que el pantalón que llevaba era algo ancho.

De nuevo, tomaron sus posiciones para la siguiente ronda. Michelle otra vez hizo gala de sus rápidos movimientos y en milésimas de segundo le tenía bloqueado de nuevo, agarrándole del cuello con un brazo e inmovilizándole. No obstante, esa vez la suerte pareció sonreírle.

\- Shelly ¡no! ¡No sé qué habrá hecho pero no lo mates!

La voz de Shokichi suplicando fue entretenimiento suficiente como que Michelle se distrajese unos segundos cruciales. En ese momento Akari apoyó su pie sobre uno de los talones de la mujer para que no pudiese dar un paso hacia atrás, y utilizando el peso de su cuerpo se lanzó al suelo desequilibrándola y arrastrándola con él. En cuanto aterrizó, instantáneamente se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, bloqueándole los brazos con los hombros para que no pudiese contraatacar y sujetando sus caderas con fuerza con sus propias piernas para evitar que se revolviese. Esta vez fue ella la que golpeó la superficie del tatami con el pie un par de veces indicando que daba el movimiento por finalizado, no obstante ni él ni ella hicieron la labor de incorporarse.

Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando la tenía tal y como deseaba. Bajo él, con el pelo extendido sobre el tatami, la respiración agitada, la cara sonrojada y sonriéndole. Se parecía demasiado a sus fantasías como para simplemente ignorarlo. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Él también podía notar su propia respiración casi como un jadeo, y no sólo por el esfuerzo físico. La tenía tan cerca que era su oportunidad perfecta para acortar la de por sí escasa distancia que había entre sus rostros y besarla en los labios, en lugar de en la mejilla como había hecho hasta ahora. Se movió un poco dejando de bloquearle los brazos y Michelle los dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándolos en el tatami junto a su cabeza. Akari se mordió el labio y contuvo a duras penas un instintivo movimiento de su pelvis. No podía hacer eso. No podía clavar en él esos ojos azules que le atravesaban y le volvían loco. Era como si le estuviese rogando sin palabras que la tomase ahí mismo.

Un carraspeo, seguido de una exclamación entrecortada y una serie de chillidos emocionados, les hicieron recordar que tenían público. Muy avergonzado e intentando que no se le notase mucho en la cara, Akari se levantó teniéndole su mano a Michelle a continuación. Ella la aceptó y se incorporó con su ayuda. Su expresión parecía muy calmada, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo estaba. Se reflejaba en sus ojos esquivos, la forma en la cual se colocó el pelo tras la oreja y en cómo tomaba aire lentamente y con respiraciones profundas. Él se giró hacia el público y se topó con la sonrisa socarrona de Asatarô, una mirada reprobatoria de Keiji, que era quien había carraspeado, una sorprendida de Amelia y una expresión emocionada de Shokichi, el autor de los chillidos. El rector prácticamente daba saltos en el sitio, y agarró del brazo a Keiji, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y zarandeando a su amigo. Le sorprendió no obstante la repentina ausencia de Joseph. Juraría que antes de esta última ronda aún estaba allí.

\- "Dos –uno" a mi favor- murmuró Michelle tras carraspear- Sigo ganando yo- arrugó la nariz y miró hacia el público entrecerrando los ojos- Voy a matar a ese maldito viejo cuando acabemos. Si no me hubiera distraído…

No obstante la voz de su entrenador diciéndoles que era suficiente la interrumpió. Volvieron a reunirse con sus amigos y Amelia le acercó a Michelle sus gafas y se las puso justo a tiempo de dirigirle a Shokichi una mirada cargada de ira homicida. El hombre se refugió tras Keiji, agarrándole por los hombros y empujándolo hacia ella, utilizándolo de escudo humano. Mientras Michelle intentaba esquivar al boxeador para atraparle y Amelia intentaba infructuosamente calmarlos a todos, Akari aprovechó para hablar con su entrenador. En vista de que el espectáculo parecía haber terminado, el público fue disolviéndose y la tranquilidad volvió al lugar, a excepción de los gritos de socorro de Shokichi y los de amenaza de Michelle.

\- Me has sorprendido muy gratamente, Akarin- le alabó recolocándose las gafas- No sólo no has empeorado desde que coincidimos por última vez, sino que has mejorado.

\- Bueno, he seguido entrenando con _sensei _hasta que vine aquí- se encogió de hombros- Así que es normal, supongo. Hace bastante que tú y yo no nos vemos.

\- No me refiero sólo a la forma física - mostró una sonrisa ladina y dirigió su mirada a Michelle, que se había conformado con despeinar a Shokichi y bebía de su cantimplora- Tu pericia con las mujeres también parece haber mejorado.- Akari abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a notar su cara arder, y no precisamente fruto del ejercicio que había estado haciendo.

\- N-no ¡no es lo que crees!- carraspeó- Es mi profesora, y una buena amiga.

\- Y tan buena…

\- ¡_Senpai_!- le reprendió. Su entrenador se echó a reír y él se enfurruñó aún más. No obstante no duró mucho pues se puso serio en cuanto le lanzó la siguiente pregunta. - ¿Y Joseph? No le vi irse

\- Ah, se marchó durante la última ronda – le empezó a dar codazos- No me extraña que no te dieses cuenta con lo entretenido que estabas- Akari le empezó a dar manotazos intentando librarse de él, pero de poco le sirvió.

\- ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa?- preguntó repentinamente Michelle acercándose a ellos con una mirada curiosa y el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Hacéis mucho ruido, es molesto.

\- Nada, Michelle. Sólo le preguntaba al _senpai_ cuándo se había ido Joseph.

\- Ah- murmuró, bajando la vista un momento. Estaba más que claro que no quería hablar de él- Yo me voy a ir yendo ya, quiero echarle un vistazo a la gata- reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sí, claro. No la ves desde ayer y la echarás de menos, supongo- respondió él rascándose la mejilla- Salúdala de mi parte.

Se arrepintió de esas últimas palabras al instante. Había sonado tremendamente estúpido. Asatarô le miró con una expresión divertida, era claro para él que se estaba aguantando la risa. Lo mismo pasaba con Shokichi, que los miraba entre el divertimento y la ternura pero por su propia seguridad se abstuvo de comentar nada. Keiji y Amelia, de pie junto a ellos, se mantuvieron en silencio. Se atrevió a volver a clavar sus ojos en Michelle tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, y se topó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Lo haré, le rascaré la barriga en tu nombre.

\- Oh, genial- dijo asintiendo- Mañana nos vemos- afirmó

\- ¿Comerás con nosotras?- le cuestionó refiriéndose a ella y Eva. Akari asintió.

\- Su hubiese cambios te aviso. Sino ¿a la hora de siempre en tu despacho?

\- Perfecto- miró el reloj de su muñeca y resopló- Bueno, me voy ya, que se está haciendo más tarde de lo que quería. ¡Nos vemos!

Se despidió en general con un gesto de la mano y desapareció entre las máquinas camino de los vestuarios. Akari no pudo reprimir un suspiro conforme la vio alejarse, y al darse la vuelta, se topó con las inquisitivas miradas de sus amigos y con una sonrisa socarrona de su entrenador. Carraspeó y tras musitar una excusa tan mala que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar, intentó escabullirse en dirección a los vestuarios. No obstante Asatarô y Shokichi fueron más rápidos y le bloquearon el paso. Debía haberse imaginado que esos dos se iban a llevar bien. No hacía ni unos minutos que se conocían y ya tenían bromas internas y se reían juntos a mandíbula batiente, y precisamente a su costa. Lanzó una mirada de ayuda hacia Keiji y Amelia, pero el boxeador alzó las manos en al aire no queriendo saber nada y se alejó de allí guiando a Amelia en dirección a otro área del gimnasio, apoyándole la mano con suavidad en la espalda. Maldito traidor.

En los vestuarios, Michelle terminaba de cambiarse sintiendo el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Se había excitado mucho, muchísimo, combatiendo con Akari. Pero no era eso lo que más le había sorprendido. Que sentía hacia él una innegable tensión sexual era más que evidente, y llevaba siendo consciente de ello meses. Cerró la puerta de su taquilla y suspiró, poniéndose el abrigo y ajustándose la mochila a la espalda. Con el tiempo su cariño hacia él había aumentado, la confianza que tenía en Akari era máxima y le quería. El cómo había llegado a ello no lo tenía realmente muy claro, pero le daba la sensación de que era algo que llevaba sintiendo bastante tiempo y a lo que no había puesto nombre hasta unas semanas atrás. Salió del gimnasio, se puso los auriculares y se encasquetó un gorro. No era un día especialmente frío pero se sentía cómoda con él. Durante su trayecto a casa su mente se perdió un poco en la música que salía de su reproductor, por lo que la maraña de pensamientos inconexos que se agolpaban en su cabeza se tranquilizó durante un rato.

Más rápido de lo que se esperaba, llegó a su calle y aceleró el paso hasta su portal. Realmente había echado de menos a su gata, así que en cuanto cruzó la puerta de casa y ésta se acercó a ella con un maullido lastimero, ni siquiera se preocupó por quitarse el abrigo antes de cogerla en brazos y frotar la cara contra su suave pelaje. Tras una ración de mimos para las dos la soltó y se deshizo de su mochila y su abrigo para a continuación ponerse el pijama. Dado que era un poco pronto para cenar, rellenó el comedero de Influenza y se acomodó en el sofá, sin siquiera preocuparse de encender la televisión. Tras haber pasado dos días rodeada de gente necesitaba un poco de soledad para recargarse, así como silencio, sobretodo silencio. La gata se tumbó sobre ella, ronroneando y dejando su barriga al descubierto, suplicando por atención. Enterró los dedos en su pelaje y la acarició casi aplastándola, provocando que su ronroneo fuese aún más alto.

\- Esto es de parte de Akari- susurró con una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que el animal no la entendería.

Suspiró. Puede que agradeciese el momento de soledad, pero al mirar el hueco vacío a sus pies en el sofá, le echó de menos. Sólo había estado en su casa un par de veces pero tras haber pasado tanto tiempo con él, especialmente esos dos últimos días, se había acostumbrado en cierto modo a su presencia y añoraba el tenerlo alrededor. Se rio para sí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba, de hecho dudaba que le hubiese llegado a pasar alguna vez. Le habían gustado personas, se había encaprichado de otras, había cogido cariño a otras tantas y quería mucho a un puñado de ellas…pero nunca había sentido algo con tanta intensidad. Hasta ahora, nadie había conseguido hacerla tan feliz por el simple hecho de estar ahí.

Y puede que en el fondo fuese pura química. Que se tratase de un proceso iniciado en la corteza cerebral que provocaba la secreción de diversas hormonas por parte del hipotálamo. Y puede que todo fuese producto de la dopamina. Ese neurotransmisor relacionado con el placer entre otras muchas funciones corporales y que tenía claro que estaba segregando a borbotones.

Fuera como fuese y si tenía que traducirlo al lenguaje coloquial, todo podía resumirse en una sola palabra: enamoramiento. En el fondo lo sabía, no es como si fuesen noticias nuevas para ella. Pero fue en ese momento, cuando al mirar al hueco vacío de su sofá deseó que él estuviese allí, que no le cupo la menor duda. Estaba enamorada de Akari. Y por alguna razón, eso la hacía extremadamente feliz.

22


	68. Las bebidas dulces

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Intervención. Una gran palabra que dice tanto en tan poco. Nuestros queridos Alex y Yaeko han sobrepasado el límite de la decencia es más de una ocasión, y dado que han ignorado las advertencias del resto, esta vez han decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.**

**Algo que empieza como una broma puede sacar a flote temas mucho más importantes y serios, aunque por suerte siempre habrá alguien animando el ambiente. Y si todo falla... ¿qué no puede arreglar un beso?**

**En este capitulo vereis ciertas cosas que dependeran del azar, y para mantener la emocion nosotars mismas, a excepción de un caso concreto, los demás han sido decididos con un dado, tanto el orden como las combinaciones resultantes. Creednos, a nosotras también nos soprendió.**

**\- Título: Las bebidas dulces son para entrar en calor  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 22.168  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Alex, Marcos, Kanako, Yaeko, Michelle, Eva, Sheila, Joseph, Shokichi.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Las bebidas dulces son para entrar en calor**

Kanako estaba harta. Muy harta. Empezaba a arrepentirse, y mucho, de la excusa que había utilizado para poder ir a casa de los chicos. Al menos tenía que reconocer que había sido efectiva, pese a las ganas que tenía de arrearle una colleja a Yaeko para que se callase la boca.

La idea había sido de Michelle. Bueno, a decir verdad, la sugerencia había sido de Shokichi a modo de broma, pero la mujer se lo tomó tan en serio que a los dos minutos tenía un chat común para poner en marcha su "malvado" plan. Tras hacer un recuento de las veces que habían tenido que llamar la atención a Alex y Yaeko por exhibir su amor en público con demasiado entusiasmo, todos coincidían en que no podían seguir así, y que, a este paso, deberían reunirse con ellos para dejar las cosas claras. Ahora estaba metida en un grupo de chat titulado "No he venido a verte follar" en el que había metido a todas las personas que conocían, excepto la pareja en discordia, para organizar una intervención en casa de los chicos.

Tras irse de la conversación una vez y volverle a meter en el grupo, Keiji había comentado que a él le parecía bien la charla, pero que no iría. Tenía que atender el gimnasio. Amelia e Iván también iban a estar ocupados, así que el resto se encargó de la organización. El trabajo de Kanako era sencillo. Simplemente tenía que liar a Yaeko para aparecer en casa de los chicos a la hora acordada, así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que quería ir porque tenía ganas de ver a Marcos y que podían ir a hacerle una visita sorpresa. Desde ese maldito momento su amiga no dejaba de mirarla con cara de idiota, como si estuviese viendo una camada de cachorros adorables recién nacidos. Y por si no se percataba de su expresión, además suspiraba.

\- _Entonces, ¿qué?_ – Le preguntó Yaeko una vez más plantándose delante de ella con los ojos brillantes. – _¿Lo admites ya? ¿Admites que estás colada por Marcos?_

\- _Eres muy pesada, de verdad._ – Le dijo esquivándola en dirección a la cocina. – _Además… _\- Notó cómo enrojecía. – _C-creía que estaba claro ya._ – Carraspeó. – _O eso decís todas_. – Añadió sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

\- _¡Es que es muy obvio!_ – Exclamó entusiasmada. – _¿Cuándo se lo dirás? ¿Hoy? ¿Va a ser hoy?_

\- _¡No!_ – Resopló. – _Ya te he dicho que solo me apetece… ir. _– Bajó el tono y dio un trago de agua. – _No voy a decirle nada_.

\- _¿Por qué no?_ – Preguntó su amiga con total desconcierto. – _Aahh… ya, ya._ – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –_ Necesitamos una palabra clave._

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Eso, una clave entre nosotras para dejaros solos cuando lo creas necesario_. – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. – _¡Para eso están las amigas! ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Zanahoria? ¿Merengue? ¿Cardamomo?_

\- _¿Es que solo piensas en comida? No vamos a tener palabra clave._

\- _Pero…_

\- _Que no._

Yaeko hizo un puchero antes de retirarse con aire digno. Kanako suspiró resignada, mientras iba a su habitación para prepararse. Claro que quería ver a Marcos. El último día que habían estado juntos había sido en el viaje de vuelta a casa tras pasar la noche en casa de Joseph y le había notado raro. ¿Triste, quizá? Había hablado con él por el móvil y parecía que todo estaba bien, pero… Quizá fuesen cosas suyas, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a Yaeko, la perspectiva de verle le animaba.

Había estado recapacitando sobre lo que habló con las chicas en casa de Joseph. La situación entre Marcos y ella era inestable, y saber que tenían a tanta gente pendiente de qué hacían no era nada tranquilizadora. En la piscina había notado su erección, y el recuerdo la excitaba, aumentando sus ganas de llegar a algo muy físico con el rubio, pero… ¿y luego qué? Tenía claro que ella quería más que eso, pero no sabía qué buscaba él. Michelle había dicho que no construyese barreras donde no las había. Era un buen consejo. Y quería seguirlo. Pero cada vez que estaba con él se dejaba llevar y perdía el control. Quería correr demasiado, y él le seguía el juego. Y le daba miedo dónde podrían llegar.

Abrió el armario de su cuarto sin saber qué podía ponerse. Se mordió el labio. Le apetecía arreglarse, y sí, quería la atención de Marcos, que se fijase en ella. Sus amigas tenían razón, tenía que superar su cobardía. Además… también tenía derecho a ponerse mona si quería, ya está. Decidido. Sacó un vestido de faldita corta del armario y unos botines, mirando el efecto en el espejo. Lo guardó al momento. Tampoco quería ser demasiado evidente. Se puso unos vaqueros, y tras probar tres camisetas de diferentes estilos se desnudó hasta quedarse en ropa interior, sentándose en la cama, resoplando. No le convencía nada.

\- _Toc, toc._ – Oyó decir a Yaeko mientras entraba a la habitación. – _¿Te ayudo?_

\- _Eh, pasa, no te cortes_. – Soltó con sarcasmo dejándose caer en la cama.

\- _¿Qué ocurre?_ – Preguntó sentándose a su lado. Kanako soltar un pequeño gruñido antes de contestar.

\- _No sé qué ponerme._ – Se incorporó mirando a Yaeko. Se había puesto una camiseta de media manga en la que se leía "I wish I could download food from the internet", con una falda vaquera y medias de cuadros rojos y negros.

\- _Oh, oh. Yo te escojo algo_. – Dijo muy emocionada levantándose y acercándose a la pila de descartes. – _¿Y esta camiseta por qué no?_ – Preguntó escogiendo una camiseta de rayas horizontales blancas y negras que dejaba los hombros al descubierto con un suave pico en el escote.

\- _¿No te parece muy…? Ehh…_ \- Se encogió de hombros. Yaeko la miraba retándola a acabar la frase. – _Yo eso no lo luzco._ – Sentenció yendo a su lado. – _Mírame. _– Se agarró el pecho, desilusionada, con ambas manos. – _Falta material aquí_.

\- _Kanako Sanjo. _\- Dijo Yaeko muy seria. – _Ven aquí ahora mismo. _– La agarró de la mano y la llevó frente al espejo, colocándose en su espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. La agarró de la cintura. – _Mírate ahí. _– La Kanako que vio en el espejo tenía el ceño fruncido y expresión de disgusto. – _Si sigues poniendo esa cara, Marcos va a creer que has estado comiendo limones. – _La picó arrancándole una sonrisa. – _Eres mona, y aquí_ – Dijo al tiempo que colocaba las manos bajo su pecho haciéndolo botar. Kanako se retorció forzándose para no reírse. – _hay lo que tiene que haber. Así que ponte eso ahora mismo y vamos._

Yaeko salió de la habitación. Un poco más animada tras la charla con ella, Kanako decidió hacer caso a su amiga y ponerse la camiseta de rayas. Para terminar se puso unas medias negras con unos shorts y salió de su cuarto. Yaeko estaba en el sofá con el móvil en la mano y se giró al oírla Kanako se quedó de pie esperando su reacción.

\- _Yo te daba._ – Dijo firmemente.

\- _Tienes novio._ – Le recordó enarcando una ceja.

\- _Si le dejamos mirar fijo que no le importa._ – Kanako le tiró un cojín entre risas. – _Es verdad, vas muy mona._

\- _Idiota_. _No es para tanto. Mira, ¿ves?_. – Se señaló a los pies. – _Me he puesto zapatillas._

Yaeko no replicó, pero su cara le dejó claro a Kanako que no iba a colar su pobre excusa, y por cómo fue su amiga a coger su abrigo sabía que tenía claro el mensaje. Mientras ella iba a hacer lo propio, sonrió. Le hacía mucha ilusión ver a su amiga poniendo cartas en su asunto pendiente con Marcos. Se moría de ganas de contárselo a Alex, pero si por un casual él le dijese algo al afectado, Kanako no se lo perdonaría nunca. Además, era sorpresa que irían a verles. Miró su móvil extrañada. Su novio ya debería estar en casa y contestando a sus mensajes, pero ni siquiera estaban marcados como "vistos". El último mensaje que le había puesto era anunciando que ya estaba en casa. Qué raro.

\- _Pollito no me contesta_. – Dijo con extrañeza cuando su compañera volvió con una sudadera con ojos de panda y gorro, poniéndose la cazadora.

\- _Ya te contestará, mujer._ – Dijo hastiada. – _Qué ansiosa._

\- _Pero siempre me habla cuando llega a casa._ – Protestó. – _Y hace un rato grande que no me contesta._

\- _Se habrá quedado sin batería_.

\- _Me lo habría dicho_.

\- _Ya te contestará. –_ Le replicó. – _Además, le vas a ver ahora. Vamos._

En casa de los chicos, el ambiente que se respiraba era muy distinto. Hacía bastante que habían llegado Akari, Shokichi, Eva y Michelle a casa. Ésta última lo primero que había hecho nada más cruzar la puerta, casi antes de quitarse la chaqueta, fue desplegar una gran pancarta en la que se leía "Intervención" escrito con letras que pretendían ser artísticas pero que parecían hechas por un niño pequeño. Además había añadido un dibujo que, según ella, pretendía ser la cara burlona de un demonio, pero la asimetría de la figura, junto con alguna zona emborronada al correrse la tinta que había usado y la mezcla de rayas sin sentido hacían que, más que un simpático diablillo, pareciese una abominación salida de una película de terror gore. También se apreciaban huellas de gato en un rincón, y la pancarta estaba arrugada en ciertos puntos. Nada más enseñárselo se había girado orgullosísima hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahí plantada vestida con ese vestido de una pieza negro en el cuerpo, y de cuadros negros y rojos en la minifalda y las mangas con puños de punto, nadie tuvo valor de hacer ningún comentario.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó ante el silencio del resto. – ¿Qué os parece?

\- ¿Pero qué demon…? ¡Auch! – Marcos se frotó dolorido el costado donde Sheila por un lado y Akari por el otro acababan de darle sendos codazos.

\- Qué guay, Michelle, ¡como en las pelis! – Respondió Sheila. Se giró hacia el rubio, que la miraba con rencor. – Marcos, ¿nos pones algo de beber?

\- Ya os he dicho muchas veces que las cosas cuando se hacen, se hacen bien. – Dijo Michelle mientras el rubio iba a la cocina. - Y eso que las pinturas estaban un poco secas.

\- Bueno. – Akari carraspeó. – Yo tengo pinturas, si quieres retocar…

\- ¡Perfecto!

Michelle estaba emocionada de una forma perversa. No es que le gustase en sí torturar a sus amigos. Bueno, un poco sí, pero esta vez era por una buena razón. Raro era el día en el que se juntaban con Alex y Yaeko y el resto del grupo y la parejita no les acababa mostrando una escena demasiado apasionada entre ellos. Y si hacían eso cuando estaban en grupo, no era capaz de imaginarse lo que aguantaba la pobre Kanako cuando Alex iba de visita a su casa. Además, tenía que admitirlo. Todo aquello era una ocasión perfecta para ver a Akari fuera del ámbito educativo sin tener que vestir las máscaras de profesor y alumno, así que el hecho de que ahora se hubiese ofrecido a arreglar el cartel con ella había sacado una sincera sonrisa de su boca. Incluso había pasado por alto la mirada entusiasmada de Shokichi, centrada como estaba en extender la pancarta sobre la mesa.

Akari volvió de su cuarto con sus cosas de dibujo y tras dedicarle una sonrisa centró su atención en el desastre que había sobre la mesa. Sonrió señalando las huellas.

\- ¿Tu gata? – Le preguntó Akari con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – La muy puñetera aprovechó para pasearse por encima cuando me levanté a comer algo. – El japonés rió y ella sonrió también.

\- Bueno, algo podremos hacer.

Akari se puso manos a la obra. Michelle se quedó mirándole. Era hipnótico verle concentrado con su mano desplazándose hábilmente por el papel. No solo no tapó las huellas de Influenza, sino que además las remarcó para dejarlas más definidas, y con unos pocos trazos y colores, su demonio empezó a estar mucho mejor. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y movía los labios, casi como hablando para sí mismo. Estaba adorable. En ese momento lo único que le impedía revolverle el pelo era que no quería despistarle. Se obligó a volver la vista hacia el cartel.

\- Menudo cambio. – Alabó sinceramente. – Ahora sí parece un diablillo de verdad.

\- Bueno, no estaba tan mal… - Las mejillas de Akari enrojecieron y ella se rió.

\- No seas pelota, era un desastre. – Sonrió mirando la pancarta. – Se te da muy bien. Al final voy a tener que pedirte un dibujo. – Lo dijo sin pensar. Se quedó callada sin atreverse a mirar a Akari, que tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

\- Vale, lo que quieras. – Le dijo con voz firme. Michelle al fin volvió la vista al japonés, que, pese a seguir sonrojado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Pero, a no ser que tengas una idea, me tendrás que dar un tiempo para pensarlo… y eso. – Se rascó la mejilla.

\- Acabas de pintarte la cara. – Dijo Michelle intentando contener una carcajada.

Al tener los dedos manchados y tocarse la cara se había dejado una mancha negruzca. Se fue al baño completamente rojo entre las carcajadas de Michelle, que le siguió para asegurarse de que se la quitaba del todo.

Desde el sofá Marcos contempló la escena de refilón, preguntándose qué había pasado entre ellos últimamente para que de repente se llevasen tan bien. Sabía que recientemente, al parecer, cuando iba al gimnasio Michelle hacía de sparring de vez en cuando. Además en casa de Joseph había tenido un encuentro nocturno con la mujer después de haberlas espiado del que no había dado muchos detalles, pero tanto Alex como él mismo sospechaban que había más de lo que les había contado el japonés. Las chicas por suerte no sabían nada. Marcos, viendo a Akari, también se preguntaba si él parecía así de idiota cuando hablaba con Kanako. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente dando un trago al refresco que tenía en la mano. No la veía desde la fiesta en casa de Joseph, aunque desde entonces sí habían tenido conversaciones por el chat del móvil, iniciadas por ella en su mayoría. Akari se empeñaba en decirle que le gustaba a Kanako, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Tenía ganas de verla. Muchísimas. Y más ganas tenía incluso de tocarla, pero debía contenerse.. Intervención. Tenía que centrarse en la intervención.

Estaban acabando de colocar la pancarta colgada del techo por unos hilos y celo, cuando sonó el prácticamente imperceptible sonido de una llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta de casa. Michelle mandó callar a todos en ese momento, poniéndose al frente del grupo.

\- Buen… ¿… nas? – Alex dejó la palabra en el aire al ver la gente reunida en su salón. – Esto… ¿hola?

\- Te estábamos esperando. – Michelle avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano hacia él con la palma hacia arriba. – Tu móvil.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Entonces vio el cartel. Palideció y apretó el teléfono, que llevaba en la mano, contra el pecho. – Estoy hablando con Yaek…

\- Ahora. – Ordenó autoritaria.

\- Sí, señora. – Posó el dispositivo dócilmente en la mano de la mujer, que sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Mucho mejor. – Un tinte peligroso en sus ojos hizo tensarse a Alex. – Si no, iba a quitártelo por la fuerza.

Alex tragó saliva con dificultad. Mentiría si dijese que le caía completamente por sorpresa. Marcos y Akari habían estado muy raros el día anterior, y les había pillado cuchicheando entre ellos un par de veces, pero no imaginaba que estuviesen todos los demás implicados. Dejó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en su habitación y al salir se sentó en el sofá, molesto. Sabía que todo eso era por su actitud con Yaeko, pero Shokichi ya le había dado la charla, ¿por qué tenían que hacer el paripé ahora? Akari se sentó a su lado.

\- Ey, Alex ¿qué tal el…?

\- No me hables, traidor. – Le interrumpió enfurruñado.

\- ¡No ha sido cosa mía! – Se excusó.

\- Pero no me dijiste nada.

\- Vamos, vamos. – Animó Eva. – Es más una broma que otra cosa.

\- ¡De eso nada! – Exclamó Michelle, casi ofendida. – No me he saltado el gimnasio para "una broma". Por cierto. – Se dirigió a Akari. – ¿Tenéis algo para picar? Tengo hambre.

\- Esto es humillante. – Alex se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá. – Al menos dejad a Yaeko fuera.

\- Yaeko es la instigadora, normalmente, de que seáis tan empalagosos… y otras cosas. – Le dijo Sheila. – Sí, no me mires así, suele contarnos más cosas de las necesarias a veces.

Alex se cruzó de brazos resoplando, ajeno a la conversación del resto. Había estado trabajando, estaba cansado, y lo único que le apetecía era poder charlar un rato con su novia. Incluso se había planteado ir a verla. Las cosas en el taller estaban poniéndose complicadas. Con el inicio de año empezaban los ajustes de presupuestos, y algunos compañeros comentaban que podía haber despidos. Él trabajaba duro y su jefe decía estar contento con él, pero también era consciente que era el más joven y el que menos antigüedad tenía. Si realmente pensaban echar a alguien a la calle, él tenía muchas papeletas. Ahora, viviendo con Akari, Marcos y él estaban más desahogados económicamente hablando y habían conseguido ahorrar, pero las cosas no estaban como para tener que buscar otro empleo si perdía el que tenía ahora. No les había dicho nada a los demás para no preocuparles, pero estaba muy estresado. Además sabía que Marcos enseguida se ofrecería para buscar algún curro de repartidor, o cualquier cosa en la que le cogiesen con su edad, pero descuidaría sus estudios, y quería que se graduase. Al menos así uno de los dos podría hacerlo. El sonido de su móvil interrumpió la corriente de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh… es Yaeekooo… – Ronroneó Michelle con sorna enseñándole el móvil con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo contestar yo? – Pidió sabiendo la respuesta.

\- ¿Y que puedas avisarla? ¡Así no habría sorpresa! – Soltó Marcos. – Déjame a mí. – Pidió silencio al resto y se tapó la nariz antes de contestar, logrando voz nasal. – ¿Sí? – Contuvo una carcajada. – Tenemos a tu chico. – Oyó risas contenidas de fondo, y les dio la espalda para evitar reírse él también. Akari y Michelle contenían a Alex para que no interviniese. – Si quieres volver a verle – Siguió con la voz nasal. – tendrás que cumplir nuestras exigencias.

\- ¿Esto no es demasiado? – Murmuró Eva, pero le chistaron para que se callase.

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos parecía confuso. – No, no soy Marcos. – Esta vez incluso Alex sonrió un poco. – Oh. – Marcos se quitó los dedos de la nariz y se llevó la mano al cuello. – Hola. – Incluso de espaldas el resto podía intuir la sonrisa de sus labios sabiendo quién estaba al otro lado. – Vale. Sí, sí, está. ¿Entonces venís ya? Vale. Hasta ahora. – Marcos colgó y se volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja devolviéndole el móvil a Michelle. – Ya vienen. – Entonces Alex se levantó.

\- Eh, eh, eh. – Le detuvo Akari. – ¿Dónde vas?

\- Al baño, ¿puedo, su majestad? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Vas a volver después o tenemos que ir a vigilarte para que no te escapes por la ventana? – Preguntó Michelle con fingida indiferencia mirándose las uñas.

\- N-no vas a entrar, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Alex ruborizado.

\- Es broma, idiota. – Alex se quedó de pie, dudoso. - Vete, anda, antes de que te mees encima. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Pero no tardes.

\- Sí, señora.

Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada al ver a Alex ir al baño a grandes zancadas ante la amenaza velada de Michelle. Tras salir del baño pasó por su cuarto. Cuando le vieron salir, se había puesto una camiseta que ponía "I want pizza, not your opinión" sobre un trozo de pizza dibujado. Se sentó de nuevo en su sitio con aire digno. Michelle soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es mi protesta silenciosa. – Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y va a ser la única forma en la que podrás protestar.

\- ¿De verdad es necesario todo esto? – Preguntó enfurruñado. – Ya sé que os molesta mi actitud con Yaeko, pero he aprendido la lección, no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Eso dijiste cuando casi os pillamos en el salón. – Dijo Marcos.

\- O en mi casa. – Aludió Shokichi.

\- O en la piscina de Joseph. – Dijo Akari.

\- Yaeko evita una tienda de ropa y no me cuesta saber por qué. – Añadió Sheila.

\- Alto, alto. – Dijo Michelle mientras Alex bajaba la cabeza. – Ahora le recordaremos todo, en cuanto llegue Yaeko. – Se giró al muchacho. – Pero tienen razón, no es algo puntual. – Le examinó detenidamente. – Te veo muy relajado. Quizá deberíamos atarte.

\- No tenemos cuerda. – Le dijo Marcos.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que yo no?

\- ¿Michelle? – Preguntó Akari con un hilo de voz.

Por suerte, sobre todo para Alex, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Marcos fue a abrir entusiasmado, con Max dando un alegre ladrido. Nada más descolgar el telefonillo de la entrada apretó el botón sin siquiera preguntar quién era. Quería que llegasen ya. Era de las muy pocas veces que veía a su amigo en la situación en la que solía estar él, y el cambio no estaba nada mal. Además iba a ver a Kanako, y estando con tanta gente, esta vez no la liaría. Espero un momento para darles tiempo a subir parte de las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la entrada para dejar a su perro que saliese a recibirlas. Él mismo sin poder aguantarse salió al descansillo. La sonrisa de todos los que estaban dentro esperando ver la cara de Yaeko al entrar se congeló al oír a Marcos.

\- ¿Joseph?

\- Buenas tardes, Marcos. – Oyeron saludar al aludido desde fuera. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- S-sí, claro. – Marcos entró confuso encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta silenciosa de Akari.

\- Buenas tardes. – Volvió a saludar a Joseph al entrar con Max caminando tranquilo a su lado. Las caras de sorpresa eran patentes en medio del silencio. – Oh, qué bien, ya estáis casi todos. He llegado a tiempo.

\- Esto… Ehh… – Akari no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Hola. – Saludó Michelle con voz hueca. – No te esperábamos.

\- No sabíamos que ibas a venir. – Ayudó Shokichi.

\- Bueno, he de reconocer que no he sido invitado, estrictamente hablando. – Se llevó una mano al pecho con afectación haciendo una pequeña reverencia en dirección al grupo. – Vengo en calidad de abogado defensor.

\- ¿En calidad de qué? – Preguntó Alex mirando a Joseph como si su piel de repente se estuviese volviendo verde.

\- Esto no es un juicio… - Añadió Sheila dudosa.

\- Bueno, puede que no. –Admitió Joseph. – Voy a explicarme adecuadamente. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Marcos, aquí presente, – Rodeó los hombros del confuso muchacho con un brazo. – me comentó lo que ibais a hacer. Conociéndoos y conociendo la situación, sabía que todos estaríais en su contra, y en una intervención tiene que haber opiniones de todo tipo, así que vengo a ponerme de su parte. Voy a ser el abogado del diablo, si lo preferís así. – Se rió. – Si no, ¡esto sería un escarnio!

\- Mmm… ¿gracias? – Dijo Alex enarcando una ceja.

Joseph simplemente se acercó dándole un apretón de ánimo en el hombro asegurándole que no estaba todo perdido. El hombre además llevó a la cocina una botella de la que nadie se había percatado hasta entonces para, según él, "amenizar la velada". Mientras Marcos buscaba vasos para todos, volvió a sonar el telefonillo de la puerta. Esta vez descolgó preguntando quién era para asegurarse y suspiró aliviado al oír a las chicas. Una vez más volvió a esperarlas en lo alto de las escaleras. La primera en aparecer fue Kanako, que apartó los ojos algo cohibida al sentir la intensidad de su mirada, saludando tímidamente.

\- Hola. – Respondió Marcos. Se mordió el labio. – Esto… ¿qué tal?

\- Bien… - Yaeko apareció detrás de ella, entrando a casa tras un saludo fugaz a la pareja, con una risita. Marcos miró a Kanako extrañado. Había supuesto que después de la llamada sabía lo de la intervención. – Ah. Le he dicho que había una sorpresa. Nada más. – Efectivamente, no tardaron en oír una indignada voz procedente del interior de la casa. Se puso el pelo tras la oreja. – ¿Y Max?

\- Dentro, lo ha acaparado Michelle. – Carraspeó nervioso. – ¿Vamos?

Kanako echó a andar delante de él tras asentir con la cabeza. Entonces notó la mano de Marcos a la altura de las lumbares, pero la quitó casi al instante. Conteniendo un suspiro pasaron al interior de la vivienda. Dentro, Yaeko estaba cruzada de brazos en medio del salón, al lado de Alex, con el gesto fruncido.

\- ¡Es injusto! – Protestaba la japonesa. – ¡No nos habéis avisado!

\- ¿Dónde estaría la gracia entonces? – Dijo Michelle.

\- Es que esto no es gracioso.

\- Venga, no protestes. – Intervino Kanako. – Si se veía venir.

\- ¡Traidora! – Le gritó entonces. – ¡Me dijiste que veníamos a…!

\- Cállate. – Le espetó enrojeciendo.

\- ¿A qué? – Preguntó Marcos con repentino interés. – ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Q-que estaba aburrida en casa y podíamos venir a visitaros. – Explicó con un pequeño tartamudeo.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Había un pequeño tono de duda en la voz de Marcos. – Bueno, pero la convenciste. Buen trabajo.

Kanako sonrió levemente, halagada. Marcos se ofreció a llevar sus abrigos al cuarto mientras Michelle alababa la sudadera de Kanako. Era blanca con mangas negras y tenía el dibujo de dos ojos y una nariz de panda, además de una capucha con orejas. Le gustaban las cosas con orejas, y más si parecían suaves y calentitas como esa. Iba a preguntarle dónde la había comprado cuando la voz de Joseph interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Si no os importa, me gustaría hablar con la pareja de la discordia. – Yaeko y Alex se miraron confusos. – Solo será un momento.

\- Joseph, vamos a hacer esto, te guste o no. – Dijo Michelle un poco más arisca de lo que pretendía. Suavizó el tono. - Tampoco va a ser para tanto, supongo. – Suspiró. – Venga, anda, haz lo que veas.

Joseph hizo un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza al tiempo que animaba a Yaeko y Alex a ir a un sitio más privado como era la habitación del muchacho. En realidad era consciente de que no pintaba mucho ahí en ese momento, y más aun habiéndose presentado sin avisar y estando las cosas como estaban con Michelle. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Michelle le evitaba de forma más que evidente. Incluso su último informe acerca de su tesis le había llegado por mail, y él tampoco le había pedido revisarlo cara a cara. Así que, en un actitud infantil y egoísta, había decidido presentarse ahí, a sabiendas de que estando con sus amigos, aunque siguiese sin hablarle, al menos podría verla un poco más de cerca. La esperanza que guardaba se debilitaba poco a poco y tenía bastante claro lo que le iba a responder, pero era algo que necesitaba oír de sus labios. Tampoco estaba ahora ahí para malmeter, pero prefería hablar a solas con la pareja para que se relajase y que no llegase la sangre al río, viendo que Yaeko empezaba a irritarse seriamente y a pasos acelerados.

En la salita, Michelle suspiró pesadamente en cuanto se cerró la puerta cogiendo de nuevo la bolsa de patatas que le había acercado antes Akari y metiéndose un puñado en la boca. No esperaba ver aparecer a Joseph. No hoy, no ahí, no en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía cómo tomárselo, y, sinceramente, prefería no cruzárselo demasiado hasta poder hablar tranquilamente con él. Aún sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que recordaba su propuesta de matrimonio, por no hablar del anillo que estaba todavía en su posesión. Tenía claro lo que iba a decirle, pero necesitaba un tiempo para ordenar ideas y dejar las cosas claras. Puede que Joseph fuese muchas cosas, pero se merecía una respuesta sincera y honesta. En ese momento, Akari apareció a su lado con un vaso de agua y una botella que posó en la mesa.

\- Las patatas dan sed. – Explicó sin necesidad, señalando la bolsa que tenía en la mano. Veía la muda pregunta en sus ojos, preocupado por ella.

\- Gracias. – Le sonrió. – Todo bien, tranquilo.

Akari le sonrió de vuelta y ella dio un trago al vaso de agua. En ese momento vio a Shokichi y Eva mirándola fijamente también. El primero con rostro soñador, y la muchacha con cierta incredulidad. Un poco más allá Sheila y Kanako atendían a Marcos, que les enseñaba el último truco que había aprendido Max. Carraspeó incómoda y notó a Akari sentándose en el reposabrazos a su lado y apretándole el hombro en señal de ánimo antes de retirarla. A decir verdad hubiera preferido seguir en contacto con él. No hubiera dicho nada si ese brazo hubiese rodeado sus hombros, e incluso hubiera podido reposar sobre su cuerpo. Ahora estaba a la altura adecuada pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, y menos con sus amigos observándola. Se aclaró la voz dando una palmada.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – Preguntó incorporándose. – Esos tres están preparando su estrategia, y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Habéis hecho la lista que os encargué? – Kanako, Akari y Eva sacaron un papel más o menos largo de sus bolsillos.

\- Sheila y yo la hemos hecho en conjunto. – Explicó la alemana.

\- ¿Marcos? – Cuestionó Michelle. – ¿Y tu lista?

\- ¿Pero iba en serio? – Preguntó a su vez mirando a todo el mundo. Se rascó la nuca torciendo el gesto. – No pensé que fuese en serio.

\- ¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando? – Michelle resopló. – Espero que no hagas lo mismo con tus cosas de clase.

\- Ey, Akari. – Marcos sonrió a su compañero, ignorando el último comentario de la mujer. – ¿Compartes lista conmigo?

\- No. – Apretó su papel contra sí. – Es personal, hazte la tuya.

\- Venga, tío. – Protestó. – No seas así.

\- Nada, pues te quedarás sin hablar. Akari, necesitamos un "cojín de hablar"… ¿podrías hacer algo rápido para marcar alguno?

\- ¡Pero yo quiero intervenir! – Protestó el rubio mientras el japonés improvisaba un dibujo de un diablo en una hoja.

\- Puedes usar mi lista. – Ofreció Kanako. – La podemos compartir.

\- ¡No le ayudes! – Protestó Sheila. – Así no aprende.

\- Sheila tiene razón. – Apoyó Michelle.

\- E-eso… - Empezó Shokichi. - ¿Eso es que yo tampoco puedo hablar? También se me olvidó…

\- Sois increíbles. – Refunfuñó Michelle. – ¡Así no hay quien haga nada!

\- Tú no tienes lista. – Acusó Marcos.

\- Tengo cerebro más que de sobra para recordar, rellenar y completar todo lo que os dejéis el resto en el tintero. A mí – Dijo con sonrisa casi maligna. – no se me olvida nada. Así que ahora coge un par de sillas para nuestros queridos amigos.

Marcos tragó saliva con dificultad accediendo a la petición de la mujer. Colocó un par de sillas de la cocina entre la mesita de café y la tele, enfrente de los sofás donde se sentarían Alex y Yaeko. Akari acababa de escribir el cartel de "Cojín para hablar", debajo del cual había dibujado de forma sencilla la cara de un diablillo que acoplaron a un cojín gracias a un imperdible de Eva. Tras acabar de colocar las sillas, Marcos se sentó entre Kanako y Shokichi, con la excusa de poder mirar el papel de la japonesa, que se acercó a él para que pudiese verlo bien, o eso dijo. En el otro sofá estaban Sheila y Eva sentadas al lado de Michelle, que comentaban los puntos que iban a aportar las dos muchachas. Akari estaba sentado en el reposabrazos al lado de Michelle, pensando que su lista no era tan exhaustiva como parecía ser la de las mujeres sentadas a su lado. Casi empezaban a darle algo de pena Alex y Yaeko.

Justo habían terminado la preparación cuando las víctimas reaparecieron, seguidas de Joseph. Él tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras que la pareja, pese a parecer más relajada, mostraba confusión en su rostro. Joseph les guiñó un ojo confiado antes de ir a servir las bebidas. Alex, imaginándose la situación, cogió de la mano a Yaeko, encaminándose hacia una de las sillas, pero su novia se quedó parada en su sitio.

\- ¿En serio vais a seguir con esto?

\- Vamos, Peque. – Alex tiró de su mano suavemente. – Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.

\- No es justo. – Cedió y se sentó en la silla al lado de Alex cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yaeko. – Comentó Michelle. – No estabas cuando lo dije, pero si es necesario atarte, créeme que no tendré problemas en hacerlo. – La mujer miró asustada a Alex que asintió levemente y relajó un poco su actitud. – Akari, el cojín, por favor. – Michelle lo cogió mirándolo con una sonrisa. – Qué mono te ha quedado. – El japonés sonrió con timidez frotándose la nariz con un dedo. – Bueno, a lo que íbamos…

\- Disculpa. – Interrumpió Joseph repartiendo los vasos. – Solo será un momento.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó oliendo uno de los recipientes.

\- Está bueno. – Apuntó Marcos.

\- Es un vino dulce especiado – Respondió Joseph. – Me alegro de que os guste. Ya que he venido sin avisar, no podía aparecer con las manos vacías.

\- Bueno, gracias. – Replicó Michelle algo confusa. Se aclaró la garganta. – Por donde iba… Ah, sí. Esto es una intervención. Solo se os permitirá hablar si tenéis el cojín de hablar. – Dijo agitando el susodicho objeto en el aire. – Para hacerlo más ameno, cada uno de nosotros irá haciendo una aportación sobre vuestro comportamiento. Cuando acabemos, quizá tengáis una ocasión para "defenderos"… si creéis que es necesario, o que os lo merecéis. ¿Quién empieza?

Estaba disfrutando muchísimo con todo esto. Lo había visto en muchas películas y series, y siempre había querido organizar una intervención. Estaba siendo mucho más divertido de lo que había imaginado. Alex parecía resignado con su destino, pero Yaeko estaba enfurruñada como una niña pequeña, de hecho, de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas enconadas a Kanako, que parecía mucho más entretenida lanzado miradas furtivas a Marcos mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Max que de mirarla a ella. Eva pidió el cojín y todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

\- Me resulta violento cuando empezáis a… bueno, a "retozar" en público. Y más si estáis con nosotros. Es… no sé… Raro. – Miró a su alrededor, buscando el apoyo del resto. Akari le pidió el cojín con un gesto.

\- Eva tiene razón. A veces parece que solo lo hacéis para dar envidia, o porque podéis, o algo así. Y no será porque os veis poco… - Alex le dedicó una mirada triste. – Tío, es verdad. Si estáis con nosotros, estáis con nosotros, si estáis a lo vuestro… pues mejor si es a solas, ¿no?

\- Tienes envidia porque quieres. – Espetó Yaeko en voz baja.

\- Peque. – Llamó la atención Alex.

\- Yaeko, hablarás cuando te toque. – Michelle había cogido de nuevo el cojín. – ¿A quién le toca?

\- Yo mismo. – Pidió Marcos. La mujer le lanzó el diablillo y suspiró acomodándolo en las piernas. – A ver… - Se rascó la nuca. – Creo que me conformaría con no pillaros en plena faena a la que nos damos la vuelta cualquiera. Es molesto tener que hablaros si os estáis metiendo mano, o algo más. Bueno, eso y que respetaseis las zonas comunes de la casa, principalmente. En vuestro cuarto haced lo que os plazca, pero preferiría que no os cargaseis el resto de las cosas de casa.

\- ¿Eh? – Alex le miró sin entender.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte esto? –Marcos se levantó en dirección a la cocina y empujó suavemente la mesa, que se bamboleó.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Michelle miró a Akari, que asintió con cara de consecuencias. - ¡Mi pancarta ha estado en esa mesa!

\- ¡La mesa está limpia! – Se excusó Alex oyendo una risa contenida de Joseph. Bajó el tono. – Y sólo fue…

\- Basta. – Le interrumpió Michelle. – Hablarás cuando te toque. ¿Marcos?

\- Mmmm… Déjame pensar…

Marcos asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Kanako, buscando ideas en la hoja de Kanako. Entonces alzó una ceja, mirando interrogativo a la japonesa, que no fue capaz de aguatar sus ojos penetrantes y se encogió de hombros apartando la cara algo sonrojada. Un carraspeo de Michelle le hizo volver a la realidad.

\- En fin, supongo que también podría añadir lo de no liarla en otras casas… - Dijo dudoso. – Pero creo que eso le toca a otro. – Concluyó pasándole el cojín a Shokichi.

\- El otro día ya tuve una conversación con vosotros en privado. No os voy a decir nada nuevo. – Les sonrió amable. – Realmente me gusta ver a parejas jóvenes como vosotros que se quieren tanto, pero, como ya os dije, tenéis que saber estar donde se tiene que estar y como se tiene que estar. ¿Siguiente?

\- ¿Eso es todo? Qué soso.

\- ¡Michelle…! – lloriqueó Yaeko.

\- Ni Michelle ni nada. – Dio el último trago a su vaso. – Esto está bueno.

\- ¿Queréis más? – Ofreció Joseph.

\- Yo sí, por favor. – Pidió Eva.

\- Marchando. – Joseph se levantó solícito a por la botella y empezó a rellenar los vasos de todos, ya vacíos.

\- Me toca. – Sheila abrió los brazos, algo sonrojada, hacia Shokichi, que le lanzó el cojín justo a las manos. – Lo que voy a decir va a sonar algo egoísta pero… - Bajó la cabeza. – Desde que sois pareja ya no es lo mismo. – Se encogió de hombros sin encontrar las palabras. – Es normal, sois novios y eso, pero da la sensación de que estáis tan metidos en vosotros mismos que os olvidáis de nosotros. Y a veces… extraño teneros como amigos. Como cuando estábamos Marcos tú y yo. – Dijo mirando a Alex. – No te siento tan cercano. – Alex agachó la cabeza y Yaeko hizo un mohín triste. – No sé, igual es que no es compatible todo, tener pareja y estar igual con los amigos, y que llegará un día en que todos seguiremos nuestro camino, pero aunque suene egoísta, preferiría que todo eso fuese más tarde que pronto. – Se le rompió la voz, con gesto compungido. – Os echo de menos.

Eva le echó un brazo a Sheila por encima del hombro y un tenso silencio se produjo en el salón. Marcos también tenía la cabeza agachada, y Kanako le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro a lo que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. El humor se estaba viniendo abajo por momentos hasta que Joseph interrumpió.

\- ¿Me permites? – Le preguntó a Sheila, que le cedió el turno de palabra. – Quitad esas caras largas. Se han dicho muchas cosas ya, pero, como dije al principio, no vengo a acusaros. Quizá, si acaso, daros algunos consejos. Sí que es compatible tener pareja y amigos. Igual que tener pareja y seguir compartiendo piso incluso respetando el inmobiliario. – Sonrió malicioso. – Pero, como bien ha dicho Shokichi, lo más importante en esta vida es el saber estar y ahí me temo que vuestra actitud es un tanto deficiente. – Pese a ello, también comparto el pensamiento Shokichi respecto a lo bonito que es ver a dos personas dándose amor. Si acaso, la única pega que tengo de vosotros es que cuando estáis en la máxima expresión de ese amor no tengáis la decencia de ofrecer al resto unirse, ya que lo estáis haciendo en público.

\- ¡Joseph! – Dijeron varias voces al tiempo que Yaeko daba un chillido.

\- Entendedme. – Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. – Tenéis que reconocer que Alex tiene un atractivo natural más que envidiable. Yaeko también, por supuesto, pero respeto a las mujeres demasiado como para hacerle una proposición indecente si no veo reciprocidad.

\- ¿Escogerías antes a Alex que a Yaeko? – Preguntó Akari extrañado.

\- ¿Tú no? – Preguntó ladino. – Escogería a los dos, a decir verdad, pero como ya he dicho, no hago ciertas propuestas a una mujer si no veo respuesta previa por su parte. Alex tiene el pequeño inconveniente ahora mismo de ser menor de edad, pero en realidad 5 años son menos de los que parecen.

\- Eso no responde a la pregunta… creo. – Dijo Marcos.

\- No he negado lo contrario. – Sonrió ampliamente viendo la cara confusa de Marcos analizando la frase.

\- Nos estamos desviando del tema. – Interrumpió Michelle. – Kanako, te toca.

Joseph le cedió el cojín a la japonesa con una pequeña reverencia cortés. Le dio un par de vueltas en la mano, como sin acabar de encontrar posición. Había estado pensando mucho lo que iba a decirle a Yaeko. En su cabeza, su discurso sonaba firme y serio, pero ahora, estando con todos y frente a la mirada de su amiga, su determinación estaba flaqueando. No porque no quisiera decírselo. Hacía tiempo que quería sacarse la espinita sobre ciertas cosas de su compatriota que le molestaban desde que había empezado con Alex y que, pese a habérselas comentado, las había ignorado o la advertencia solo le había durado unos días. Pese a ello, tampoco quería buscarse un problema con Yaeko. Miró su lista. Había apuntado muchas cosas, bastantes de las cuales ya se habían dicho. Quedaban las más personales. Notó un leve toque en el brazo. Al mirar a Marcos, le asintió con la cabeza, dándole ánimos. Suspiró lentamente antes de empezar.

\- Ya se han dicho muchas cosas. Estoy de acuerdo con ellas y las apoyo. Bueno. – Levantó una mano hacia Joseph que estaba a punto de intervenir. – Al menos con el resto. – Le dedicó una breve sonrisa al hombre que puso un gesto de fingida decepción. – Pero también hay otras cosas que quiero añadir. – Cogió aire antes de seguir. – Creo que a veces no sois realmente conscientes de lo que es veros tan efusivos, y de forma tan continuada. No es que no nos guste que seáis pareja. ¡Si hasta fui la primera en animar a Yaeko para iniciar esta relación! Pero desde que disteis el paso, raro es el momento en el que cuando os juntáis no estáis metidos en vuestra burbuja, esté quien esté al lado. En casa de Shokichi se me caía la cara de vergüenza. – Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Michelle asentir con gravedad, y eso la animó. – Y en casa de Joseph igual. No es agradable. ¡Y en casa es peor aún! Cualquier día estando en casa empezaréis a follar en el sofá de al lado sin daros cuenta de que convivís con más gente. ¿Por qué creéis que opto por irme a mi cuarto y dejaros el resto de la casa? Y, siguiendo con lo que decía Sheila, supongo que yo lo tenía más asumido. Cuando empezasteis supe que los momentos que pasábamos juntas no iban a ser igual, pero ya no es eso, es que no sé cuánto hace que no hacemos un plan las dos en algún descanso. – Frunció el ceño. Se estaba deprimiendo. – Todo es Alex, Alex por aquí, Alex por allá, he quedado con Alex, voy con Alex a cenar, ¿y yo qué? A mí que me den, ¿no?

\- Estás sola porque quieres. – Soltó Yaeko enfurruñada.

\- Peque, no. – Dijo Alex.

\- Oh, sí, claro. – Escupió Kanako. – Me ENCANTA estar tirada en mi cuarto mientras me llegan vuestras risitas desde vuestra habitación o el salón, o tener que salir a la cocina mirando al suelo por si veo más cosas de la cuenta. Ah, y que sepáis que desde mi cuarto se oye TODO. – Alex enrojeció apartando la cara, pero Yaeko le devolvió la vista ofendida. – Y no será porque no lo sepas, porque te lo dije.

\- Envidiosa. – Murmuró Yaeko.

\- Yaeko, silencio. – Dijo Michelle con tono severo.

\- ¿Envidiosa? ¿Encima eso? – Kanako, estaba perdiendo los estribos. Estrujó el cojín en las manos. – Eres increíble. Intento hablarte con sinceridad y así me lo agradeces.

\- Ya, claro. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – Delante de todos, ¿no?

\- ¡Ya habíamos hablado de todo esto! Ahora me dirás que no, pero para qué ibas a hacerme caso, ¿no? – Dijo, envenenada. - Total, según tú, todo es por envidia, ¿verdad? – Se quedó congelada al sentir una mano cálida en su rodilla a través de los leggins. Cuando se giró a Marcos, se encontró con su rostro preocupado. No dijo nada, pero empezó a acariciarle la rodilla intentando que se calmase. Si no estuviese agarrando el cojín, le temblarían las manos.

\- Mira. – Dijo Yaeko con sorna. – Ya te consuela tu "querido" Marcos. – Remarcó. El muchacho retiró la mano de Kanako al instante, sintiéndose enrojecer.

\- No sigas por ahí. – Dijo Alex en tono serio cogiéndola de la mano.

\- ¡Déjame tranquila! – Kanako estaba acalorada.

\- Al final vienes a lo que vienes. – Le echó en cara Yaeko.

\- ¡Callate!

\- Yaeko, basta. – Interrumpió Alex.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de…!

\- ¡SILENCIO! – El grito de Michelle les hizo enmudecer. Suspiró llevándose la mano a las sienes. – Vamos a tranquilizarnos todos. Kanako, dame eso y vete a lavarte la cara. – La mujer la miró confusa y abrió la boca. – Sin protestar. – La japonesa le se levantó y le dio el cojín apartando la cara. Marcos se quedó mirando hacia ella, y al girar la cabeza a Michelle, ésta le hizo un gesto para que la siguiese. ¿Es que todo había que decírselo? En cuanto el rubio se levantó, se volvió a la pareja. – Yaeko, estáis aquí por vuestras propias acciones, y no es la primera vez que se os dice. Queríamos tomaros un poco el pelo, pero atacar a Kanako como estabas haciendo no ha estado bien, y más sabiendo lo que sabes. – Dijo con intención. – ¿Te parece bien lo que has hecho?

Kanako se metió en el baño. Esto era lo que no quería que pasase. Ahora se sentía frustrada y decepcionada. Y Marcos… ¿Qué pensaría Marcos ahora? Abrió el grifo y empezó a subirse las mangas de la sudadera cuando oyó un par de toques en la puerta, que había dejado arrimada. Marcos asomó la cabeza.

\- ¿Se puede? – Kanako hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la vista fija en el lavabo. – ¿Estás bien? – Asintió de nuevo y se echó agua un par de veces en la cara. Estaba acalorada y no se sentía con fuerzas para mirarle. – Seguro que Yaeko no lo ha dicho en serio.

\- Ya… - Cuando fue a buscar la toalla, la encontró en las manos de Marcos. – Gracias. – La cogió girándose un poco. Se sentía muy observada.

\- Me gusta tu sudadera. – Entonces de pronto le echó la capucha por encima de la cabeza. Se rió al ver la cara confusa de Kanako. – Qué mona estás.

Marcos tragó saliva dándose cuenta de sus palabras. Contuvo el impulso de abrazarla y, en su lugar, dio media vuelta hacia el sofá. Oyendo a la japonesa un instante después. No le gustaba verla en ese estado, y ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué se había alterado tanto. Supuso que se debía al vino dulce que estaban tomando. A Kanako en seguida se le subía el alcohol, y él mismo empezaba a notarse más relajado que antes. Cuando se sentó, vio que Joseph había rellenado las bebidas de nuevo de todos. La japonesa se sentó de nuevo a su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Bien. – Empezó Michelle, cojín en mano. – Ahora que todos hemos dejado de hacer idioteces, recapitulemos. Todo esto empezó porque estamos cansados de veros pegados como lapas, eso por no hablar de follar o casi follar en casas ajenas, como ya se ha mencionado. No ha sido una, ni dos, ni tres veces las que se os ha advertido sobre vuestro comportamiento, y eso contando en las que yo misma he estado presente. No quiero ni pensar en las cosas que han pasado que yo no he visto. Si estamos aquí recriminándoos vuestra actitud es porque hemos visto que llamaros la atención puntualmente no ha servido para nada, por eso decidimos hacer esta reunión y dejaros las cosas claras. No es que a uno o dos de los aquí reunidos nos molesten ciertas cosas, es una queja común. – Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir. – Sois pareja. Me parece perfecto, lo entiendo y hasta me alegro por vosotros. Pero, efectivamente, ahora viene el pero, no apruebo vuestra actitud. Entiendo que haya gestos cariñosos entre vosotros, es normal que los haya, pero que paséis de daros la mano, o algo puntual, a meteros la lengua hasta la campanilla esté quien esté al lado, hay una gran, GRAN diferencia. Oír los ruiditos que hace otra gente al besarse es desagradable y de mal gusto, así que no os quiero contar yo lo que es oírles gemir, como os he oído a veces. Ser pareja no implica un intercambio constante de fluidos con la otra persona, ¿lo sabíais? No me miréis así, es cierto. – Dijo enarcando las cejas. – Lo que hagáis en la intimidad no me importa en absoluto, pero si quiero ver algo porno, me busco un video yo misma. Creedme, - Soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – no tengo problemas en hacerlo, no hace falta que os dediquéis a dar el espectáculo vosotros. – Volvió a coger aire. – Y lo que os voy a decir ahora es serio.  
Escuchad lo que os han dicho. Nadie os pide que elijáis entre vuestra pareja y vuestras amistades, pero daros la oportunidad de echaros un poco de menos, por favor. No es necesario que hagáis todos juntos. Tenéis amigos, así que cuidadles un poco. Si tanto os queréis de verdad, seguro que no os importa dedicar un poco a los demás, si es que os importan, o el día de mañana cuando los busquéis no estarán ahí para vosotros. Aparte, cambiando de tercio, ¿sois conscientes de lo que significa "multa por escándalo público"? – Suspiró. – Ni siquiera voy a preguntaros por la tienda de ropa que mencionó Sheila. Además, ¿qué ejemplo estáis dando al resto? ¿No tenéis un mínimo de vergüenza? El sexo es algo genial, y me parece perfecto que cada uno desarrolle su sexualidad como quiera, pero que Kanako tenga que estar recluida en su propia casa porque vosotros os ponéis a daros el lote a su lado no me parece bien. Espero que con todo esto os haya quedado claro cómo nos sentimos y que toméis cartas en el asunto para mejorar. – Les vio asentir a los dos. – Bien. – Dio un buen trago a su vaso, el discurso la había dejado sedienta. – ¿Queréis ahora el cojín?

La pareja se miró entre ellos, dudosa. Yaeko se encogió de hombros asintiendo y al final Alex se lo pidió. Tras lanzárselo, se pensó qué decir. Sus amigos tenían motivos para estar molestos con ellos, pero no se esperaba lo del abandono. No se había dado cuenta. Era consciente de que les dedicaba menos tiempo que antes, pero no hasta el punto de sentirse olvidados. Y le dolía. Además Marcos ahora tenía a Akari cerca también, pero oír a Kanako le había causado un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme.

\- Supongo que lo primero es pedir disculpas, así que… - Le dio la mano a Yaeko. – Lo sentimos. – Suspiró. Primera parte hecha. Volvió a agarrar el cojín con ambas manos. – Admito que en ocasiones he sido consciente de ser demasiado… mmm… efusivo. Pero no hasta el punto de haceros daño. – Miró a Marcos y Sheila. – Lo siento. Lo único que puedo deciros es que cambiaré mi actitud con vosotros, y que espero que me perdonéis.

En ese momento Sheila se levantó compungida y le dio un sentido abrazo. Alex se levantó torpemente del asiento, con la muchacha aún colgada de él y le devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Miró a Marcos que le sonrió haciendo un gesto restando importancia. Con eso le valía, entre ellos hacían falta pocas palabras. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Akari también le sonrió y Shokichi tenía aspecto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento de la emoción.

Yaeko recogió el cojín que había caído al suelo, como el que tiene entre las manos un puzle muy complicado. Miró a todos un instante, que estaban expectantes por ver qué decía. No sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Todos parecían tan serios, y tan honestos, y tan arrepentidos y tan, y tan y tan. Era injusto. Desde que había entrado en esa casa todo habían sido acusaciones, y echar cosas en cara. No le habían dicho ni una cosa buena. Bueno, quizá Joseph sí, si es que lo que había dicho se consideraba bueno. ¡Ella no era tan mala! Puede que se hubiese pasado con Alex, pero ¿era necesario esto? Además había acabado discutiendo con Kanako. Y Alex le había llamado la atención también. Se sentía traicionada y culpable al mismo tiempo, y aunque quería enfadarse, no se sentía con derecho a hacerlo. Su amiga estaba dolida con ella por su culpa, y aunque quería creer que en parte era por no llegar a nada con Marcos, en el fondo sabía que no tenía razón. La había dejado de lado, y le debía una disculpa.

\- Bueno… Me he portado mal, supongo. – Michelle alzó una ceja ante el último apunte de su frase. – ¡Vale, sí, me he pasado! No me he dado cuenta, no pensaba que estuviese haciendo algo malo. Por una vez estoy con alguien que no es un capullo ni un imbécil y quiero disfrutarlo. He sido egoísta. – Le tembló el labio inferior. Frunció el ceño. – Pero es que ahora estáis todos contra nosotros. – Se sorbió la nariz. – Tampoco somos criminales, ¿no? Lo siento. – Contuvo un sollozo, llevándose una mano a la boca. – Kana-chan… - Levantó la vista hacia su amiga. – No decía en serio lo de la envidia. Solo quiero verte feliz y avanzar también. Lo siento. – Se sorbió la nariz de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas. – ¿Me perdonas?

\- Eh… sí, claro. – Kanako se sentía demasiado observada para su gusto.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me perdonas de verdad?

\- Que sí, boba. – Yaeko se la quedó mirando, esperando oírlo de sus labios. Kanako suspiró. – Que sí te perdono.

\- ¡Kana-chan! – Se levantó del asiento y se tiró prácticamente encima de su amiga dándole un abrazo. – ¡Lo siento tanto!

\- Vale, vale. – Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con cierta reticencia. – No seas tan empalagosa, va. – Añadió al tiempo que su amiga le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Si no tenéis nada más que añadir – concluyó Michelle cuando Yaeko volvió a su silla. – damos por finalizada esta intervención. Espero, por vuestro bien, que no sea necesario volver a hacer una.

Michelle estaba satisfecha. Pese a que todo este asunto había empezado como algo entre serio y una broma, realmente habían acabado saliendo temas importantes que era necesario tratar, con lo cual la operación había sido un éxito. Siendo sincera, no tenía muy claro qué hacer ahora, pero se notaba animada y no tenía ganas de ir a casa. Además tenía a Akari al lado sentado en el reposabrazos, que se había quitado la sudadera un rato antes y notaba el calor irradiando de su cuerpo. Pese a notarse ella misma acalorada, se encontraba bastante cerca de él. Incluso podría tocarle el culo si levantase el codo un poco más de la cuenta. Y solo una gran fuerza de voluntad le estaba impidiendo hacerlo.

\- Bien está lo que bien acaba. – Dijo Joseph. – Aunque después de tantas cosas tan serias me han faltado más besos.

\- No enredes. – Le replicó Michelle.

\- Solo comento. – Se defendió el hombre. – Además…

\- Ah, perdona Joseph. Tengo algo que decir antes de que se me olvide. – Interrumpió Kanako. – Mañana vamos a organizar un karaoke en el bar. Sylvester nos pidió que lo comentásemos, por si os apetece ir.

\- ¡Un karaoke! – Exclamó Shokichi emocionado. – ¡Me encantan los karaokes! Hace mucho que no voy a uno.

\- Nosotros ya teníamos pensado ir. – Dijo Alex mirando a Marcos y Akari que asintieron.

\- Yo solía ir en Japón. – Akari se rascó la cabeza. – Sé que no va a ser igual, pero lo echo de menos.

\- Yo no he ido nunca. – Comentó Eva.

\- ¡Tienes que venirte! – Sheila cogió de las manos a la alemana agitándolas con emoción. – ¡Es muy divertido! Y seguro que cantas bien

\- Supongo que puede ser divertido. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Se giró. – Michelle, ¿vendrás tú también?

\- ¿Es obligatorio cantar? – Preguntó la aludida.

\- No. – Respondió Yaeko subiéndose las mangas de su camiseta. – Pero es más divertido si lo haces. Por cierto, ¿no tenéis calor? Me estoy asando.

\- Sí. – Michelle tiró del cuello alto de su vestido. – Demasiada gente en poco sitio.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema? – Comentó Joseph con una sonrisa.

\- Voy a dejar la sudadera en la habitación. – Marcos se levantó del asiento. - ¿Alguien quiere que le lleve algo? – Sheila, que llevaba un jersey de color rosa claro, se lo quitó, quedándose en camiseta. – ¿Alguna más?

\- Debajo de esto solo llevo la ropa interior, así que no, gracias. – Respondió Michelle al tiempo que agitaba la falda, abanicándose las piernas. Akari se removió inquieto en el sitio mirándola de refilón. Juraría que le había oído tragar saliva.

\- Bueno, si llevas sujetador bonito… - Alex miró a su novia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Michelle confesó no recordar qué sujetador se había puesto, pero al llevar las manos al cuello alto de su vestido con intención de mirar directamente, una alarma de móvil le hizo llevarse las manos al oído.

\- Uy, eso es mío. – Shokichi sacó el móvil y canceló el irritante pitido bajo la funesta mirada de Michelle. – Bueno, chicos, yo tengo que irme ya. – Dijo incorporándose del sofá. – Me va a llegar un climatizador nuevo para mi acuario y tengo que estar en casa para recogerlo.

\- ¿Es del sitio que te recomendé? – Se interesó Joseph.

\- ¡Sí! Muchas gracias. Tenías razón, es tecnología alemana último modelo, me muero de ganas por instalarlo. ¡Rémulo va a estar tan contento!

\- ¿Rémulo? – Preguntó Marcos. – ¿Quién es…? – Michelle intentó detener su pregunta, pero ya era tarde. A Shokichi se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- OH. ¡Es uno de mis corales! Es muy sensible al cambio de temperatura y un poco tiquismiquis con la salinidad, pero este nuevo climatizador tiene un sistema de alarma así que si…

\- Shokichi. – Dijo Michelle carraspeando sonoramente. – El repartidor.

\- ¡Ah, sí, gracias! Nos vemos mañana en el karaoke, ¡hasta luego!

Con una sonrisa, el hombretón desapareció por la puerta, dejando a todos confusos en mayor o menor grado. Marcos se encaminó a su cuarto como era su intención inicial mientras Michelle resoplaba.

\- Si llego a oír otra charla de corales me tiro por la ventana. – Vio a Kanako agitándose la sudadera. – Kanako, si tienes calor, ¿por qué no te quitas eso?

\- ¡Eso, eso! – Animó Yaeko. – ¡Quítatelo!

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy? – Preguntó Eva con sincera curiosidad.

\- Estoy bien así.

\- Di que no. – Insistió Yaeko. – Que hoy va muy mona.

\- Déjame, anda.

\- Si te estás asando. – Apoyó Sheila.

Tras iniciar un coro de "que se lo quite, que se lo quite" se levantó con un bufido y se fue al cuarto del rubio. Al entrar se encontró a Marcos echando a Max de encima de la cama. El perro había decidido echarse a dormir sobre sus cazadoras y ahora el mexicano le estaba echando bronca. Carraspeó para hacerse notar.

\- Oh, eh… no te había oído. – Se rascó la nuca. – Lo siento, Max estaba… ehh… bueno, es que le gusta tumbarse encima de las cosas de la gente.

\- Vengo a dejar la sudadera. – Dijo le daba la espalda quitándosela.

\- Vaya, con lo mona que est…

Se le cortó el aliento. Bajo la adorable sudadera de panda, vio la camiseta de rayas blancas y negras que dejaba los hombros al descubierto de manga corta, ceñida a su menudo cuerpo. Le hacía el cuello más largo y por un momento se vio a sí mismo lanzándose a morderla, incluso aunque tuviese esa banda negra ceñida a él. Al darse la vuelta, sus ojos bajaron irremediablemente a su escote, y apartó la vista, algo avergonzado. Respirando por la boca a grandes bocanadas. Las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza en ese momento no eran aptas para menores.

\- ¿E-estoy muy mal? – Se llevó una mano al hombro y el otro agarrando la sudadera bajo el pecho, girando la cara.

\- No. – Acortó la distancia entre ellos. La prenda dejaba ver los tirantes del sujetador, y uno de ellos, del hombro que no se estaba cubriendo, estaba caído. Pasó un dedo con cuidado por debajo y se lo subió en una leve caricia, colocándolo en su sitio. Ella le miró casi asustada. – Estás… - Cogió aire buscando la palabra adecuada. Quería devorarla ahí mismo, comérsela, no salir de cuarto, besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, quitarle los complejos con caricias y mordiscos. – Eres preciosa. – Murmuró casi hablando para sí que para ella. Las mejillas de Kanako se encendieron, y él cogió la sudadera retrocediendo un paso acto seguido. Le dio la espalda girándose hacia la cama. – T-te dejo aquí esto. Con lo demás.

Kanako se giró también dándole la espalda. Notaba el corazón desbocado en el pecho y lo único que quería hacer ahora era salir corriendo. Se había sentido desnuda bajo la mirada de esos ojos verdes, y hasta podía afirmar que se había excitado. Observó el escritorio lleno de libros, apuntes, alguna partitura, y material escolar variopinto, sin mirar nada concreto, solo buscando cualquier cosa con la que cambiar el tema de conversación antes de que se le fuese de las manos.

\- Qué de apuntes. – _Soy imbécil._ Se dijo a sí misma.

\- Demasiados… - Dijo con voz ausente girándose para ver su espalda de nuevo.

\- ¿E-estudias mucho? – Le oyó acercarse. No quería mirarle.

\- Eso creo. – Le apoyó las manos en los hombros, asomándose por encima de su hombro para mirarla. Movió los pulgares, en suaves caricias. – ¿Volvemos?

Y aunque ninguno de los dos quería salir de allí, Kanako asintió. Pese al calor que sentía en ese momento, notó frío cuando Marcos retiró las manos. Creyó oírle suspirar. Podría haberse girado, podría haberle preguntado por qué suspiraba. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría encontrado con sus ojos brillando ansiosos, mordiéndose el labio, deseando que no cruzase la puerta de su cuarto, pero ganó la cobardía y echó a andar sin mirar hacia atrás.

Marcos la siguió con un sentimiento de decepción. En cuanto pusieron el pie en el salón, oyeron un cuchicheo apremiante seguido de un forzado silencio, y las miradas socarronas no se hicieron esperar. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para saber que hablaban de ellos. El recuerdo de Nochevieja volvió a Marcos con fuerza. No soportaba ser la comidilla de sus amigos, y menos en lo que concernía a su relación con Kanako. Ella se adelantó, sentándose en el sofá e intentando aparentar normalidad, pese a sus mejillas coloradas.

\- Qué guapa estás, Kanako. – Dijo Joseph, rompiendo el hielo.

\- Es verdad. – Corroboró Michelle. – Te queda muy bien.

\- ¿Veis? – Intervino Yaeko con altivez. – Os dije que estaba muy guapa. – Observó al menor de los mexicanos recogiendo los vasos con gestos nerviosos. – ¿A que sí, Marcos?

\- S-sí, claro. – Carraspeó. – Voy a llevar eso a la cocina, por si… por si… - Se quedó callado un momento sin saber cómo acabar la frase. – Eso. – Se alejó con pasos rápidos sin mirar atrás.

\- Uy, Kana-chaaan. – Canturreó Yaeko. – ¿Qué le has hecho? Parece nervioso.

\- ¡Nada! – Bajó el tono en un cuchicheo. – Cállate.

\- Cualquiera diría que sigues teniendo calor. – Sheila la miró con una sonrisita.

\- Yo creo que el calor que tiene ahora es diferente. – Sugirió Eva.

\- Dejadlo ya. – Apartó la cara, tapándose con una mano.

\- Eres boba. – Soltó Michelle. – Que lo sepas.

\- Venga, parad ya. – Dijo Akari. – Pobrecita.

\- Desde luego, sois increíbles. – Dijo Joseph con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Marcos volvió y se sentó entre Kanako y Joseph. La japonesa seguía encogida contra el respaldo, con la cara roja.

\- Nada, simplemente me llama la atención que montéis una intervención porque una joven pareja muestra su amor, pero luego seáis los primeros en incitar a otros. – Soltó una carcajada. – Al final va a ser envidia de verdad.

\- Perdona, hay una diferencia importante entre un gesto de cariño puntual y lo que hacen ellos. – Dijo Michelle con voz firme señalando a Alex y Yaeko. – ¿Es que ahora vas a echar por tierra lo que hemos hecho?

\- No, no, ni mucho menos. Yo mismo he dado mi opinión sobre el saber estar. Simplemente es algo que me llama la atención. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – ¿Qué consideras tú un gesto de cariño aceptable?

\- Aceptable lo es cualquiera, pero en el momento adecuado y con el público adecuado. Es normal que una pareja joven que está empezando sea efusiva y se den abrazos, besos y caricias. Tampoco les he pedido que se porten como monjes con voto de castidad, pero cuando las manos empiezan a estar dentro de la ropa interior quizás sea el momento de parar. – Miró a Yaeko con consecuencias. – Y más si lo haces con amigos que ya te han dicho previamente que esa actitud incomoda. – Se volvió hacia Joseph. – Por eso ha sido todo esto. Las cosas hay que hablarlas, nada más.

\- ¿Entonces un beso lo consideras aceptable? – Preguntó intrigado.

\- Si no suena como si estuvieran revolviendo macarrones con queso, sí. – Unos cuantos arrugaron la nariz ante la analogía.

\- ¿Aunque sea en los labios? – Insistió Joseph.

\- Que sí, ¿dónde quieres llegar? – Michelle empezaba a tener la sensación de que Joseph planeaba algo, pero no veía el qué.

\- Un beso no es algo tan serio. – Dijo Eva de repente. – En otros países se dan besos como saludo y es algo normal.

\- Pero dar un beso a alguien que no tienes confianza… - Dijo Akari. – No sé, me resulta raro.

\- Nadie ha dicho que no tengas que tener confianza. – Replicó Michelle. – Precisamente si se lo das a alguien es porque confías en esa persona, y la aprecias. – Miró a Akari intensamente. – ¿no?

\- ¡Dar besos es bonito! – Exclamó Yaeko con entusiasmo. – Yo le doy besos y abrazos a Kana-chan también.

\- Porque eres muy pesada. – Protestó Kanako.

\- No, ¡porque te quiero!

\- Ya, ya. – Dijo Eva con una risita. – A veces demasiado.

\- ¡Eva! – Michelle se giró a ella con sorpresa. Sheila chistó, Kanako estaba blanca.

\- Peque, ¿algo que tenga que saber? – Preguntó Alex acercándose a su novia con una sonrisa.

\- No, no, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – No es nada, ¿verdad, Kana-chan? – Miró asustada a su amiga que le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. – Además fue hace mucho tiempo… - Kanako se llevó una mano a la frente. – Uy.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – Marcos miró a Kanako intensamente, que le giró la cara. – Cuéntamelo. – Sonrió ladino acercándose para verle la cara. Apoyó una mano en su pierna y ella dio un respingo.

\- No. – Su voz fue tajante, pero su rostro estaba acalorado y se pegaba contra el reposabrazos. – Para ya.

Un sonoro carraspeo por parte de Michelle lanzándole una silenciosa advertencia de que dejase el tema le hizo sentarse bien de nuevo cruzado de brazos. Alex no estaba siendo tan insistente con Yaeko, pero por la forma en la que miraba a su novia, todos tenían claro que no iba a dejar el tema tan fácilmente. Joseph sonreía abiertamente y Akari miraba a una y otra japonesa, visiblemente nervioso. Michelle se había llevado una mano a la frente negando para sí. Entonces Marcos soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- Pues vaya. Nos tomáis el pelo con lo de haberos liado solo para calentarnos. – Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Sí, claro. – El tono corrosivo de Michelle iba a juego con su expresión furibunda. – Hasta que entréis en combustión, ardáis y NOS DEJÉIS EN PAZ.

\- Eso que has dicho ha sido muy irrespetuoso. – Intervino Joseph muy serio antes de que Michelle cogiese aire para seguir. – Chicos, tenéis que entender que no toda la sexualidad gira en torno a vosotros. Al igual que hay hombres que se sienten atraídos por mujeres, y otros que les atraen otros hombres, con las mujeres pasa lo mismo, pueden sentir atracción por hombres y por otras mujeres. Y si les atrae una mujer, ¿por qué no van a besarla? Y eso es independiente de que os excite a vosotros o no. Luego estamos los que nos da igual el sexo de la otra persona, pero ese es otro tema.

\- Pero a ti también te gusta verlo. – Acusó Marcos.

\- Claro que quiero verlo, me gusta ver demostraciones de cariño, y participar, si soy invitado, pero no le quito validez a su sexualidad. Siempre que haya consenso entre las partes implicadas y no dañe a nadie, aquí vale todo. – Les miró a todos. – Tenedlo en cuenta. Y no sois quienes para juzgarlo. Bastante complicada es la vida ya como para ponerle pegas al amor.

Michelle le hizo un gesto con la cabeza agradeciendo su exposición y se produjo un silencio tenso, mientras el resto meditaba las palabras de Joseph.

\- Además. – Continuó hablando. – Por si no lo sabíais, hay estudios que demuestran que, a nivel de excitación sexual, quitando un pequeño porcentaje, no existen las mujeres heterosexuales.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Preguntó Alex.

\- Que una mujer, sexualmente hablando, será lesbiana o bisexual, mayormente. En el caso de una lesbiana se excitará solo cuando le toca una mujer, pero en el resto de casos la excitación será igual, sea producido por un hombre o por una mujer. La heterosexualidad pura se da solamente en un número reducido de casos.

\- ¿Eso es real? – Preguntó Alex mirando a Michelle.

\- Sí, el estudio es real. – Michelle suspiró. – Joseph, a veces no sé si pretendes ayudar o enredar más. – Rezongó.

\- Solo aporto datos objetivos. – Sonrió a la mujer.

\- Bueno. – Alex carraspeó con gesto serio y mejillas sonrosadas. – Si queréis besaros… o algo más… para corroborar el estudio, nos parece bien.

\- El estudio también se hizo en hombres. – Dijo Michelle con una sonrisa ladina. – Así que, ya que en mujeres está demostrado, podemos empezar por vosotros, a ver qué pasa. ¿No estáis de acuerdo, chicas?

\- Sí, sí, sí. – Apoyó Yaeko. – Pollito, deberías besar a Akari, no sea que tenga su sexualidad confundida y el pobre esté perdido.

\- ¡Y-yo tengo clara mi sexualidad! – Protestó el aludido. – Es Marcos el que parece que no lo tiene tan claro.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Respondió ofendido.

\- Ah, no sé. – Se encogió de hombros con tono sarcástico. – Pregúntale a Alex.

\- ¿A mí? – Alex miró a ambos. – ¿Por qué?

\- La verdad es que estos dos llevan juntos mucho tiempo. – Razonó Sheila. – Puede que haya cosas que ni yo conozca.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Cuestionó Kanako mirando a Marcos de refilón.

\- Nada. – Dijo Marcos extrañado. – No sé de qué habla.

\- Si tenéis dudas, os puedo ayudar. – Dijo Joseph alzando una ceja con una sonrisa. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien. – Michelle ha dicho que un beso en los labios es un gesto de cariño aceptable.

\- No me uses de excusa para besar a alguien, pervertido.

\- ¿Te parecería mal le diese un beso a alguno de los presentes? – Michelle frunció el ceño cogiendo aire. – Con su permiso, claro. – Se apresuró a contestar. Ella cerró la boca y suspiró.

\- Estos son demasiado cobardes como para aceptar. – Dijo Michelle. – No van a querer.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó Marcos. – Yo no soy cobarde.

\- ¿Eso es que quieres probar? – Preguntó Joseph inclinándose hacia él. Kanako se giró hacia ambos mordiéndose el labio.

\- T-tampoco he dicho eso. – Marcos se alejó de él pegándose más a Kanako. – Además, bésate tú con Yaeko, si tan valiente eres. – Retó a Michelle. – O con Eva.

\- Igual prefiero besarme con Kanako. – Respondió insinuante. – O quizá Kanako quiere besarse con otra persona. – La japonesa se giró a ella casi con miedo. – No sé. Con Sheila. O con Akari.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. – Intervino Joseph posando una mano sobre el hombro de Marcos. – En vista de que todos queremos besar a alguien… os propongo un juego. Simple y directo. Vamos a jugar a la botella.

\- ¿Qué? – Sheila le miró como sin haberle entendido.

\- ¿En serio? – Alex.

\- Me habéis oído bien. – Dijo sonriendo. – Nos sentamos en círculo, giramos una botella y besamos a quien apunte.

\- Interesante… - Eva asintió levemente.

\- Eehh… no. – Michelle soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – ¿Qué somos ahora, adolecentes sobrehormonados?

\- Algunos aquí, sí. – Hizo un gesto de disculpa. – Sin ofender, chicos. Además. – Miró a la mujer a los ojos. – ¿Tienes miedo a unos simples besos? – Contuvo una sonrisa al ver un ligerísimo sonrojo.

\- Si esto es una treta de las tuyas…

\- Dos reglas. – Interrumpió levantando dos dedos. – La primera, si me toca contigo, se repite tirada. La segunda, el beso tiene que ser en los labios.

Michelle se cruzó de brazos pensativa. De alguna forma intuía que todo, desde que había abierto la boca, era una treta para llegar a este punto. Primero le había hecho afirmar de forma clara y contundente que un beso no es "nada", y ahora proponía el juego. Sabía que Joseph sería capaz de girar la botella con la fuerza suficiente para que le tocase con ella, pero si eliminaba ese punto de la ecuación… ¿qué objetivo tenía? Quizá fuese simplemente otra de sus perversiones. Por otro lado, ella se encontraba bastante más sexual de lo normal, y la perspectiva del juego le estaba resultando estimulante. Además, no iba a negarlo, estaba la posibilidad de besarse con Akari, y aunque prefería que no fuese por un juego, tenía la certeza de que a ninguno de los dos le molestaría. Al mirar a su alrededor, algunos parecían estar fijando su objetivo. Incluso notaba a Akari moverse nervioso a su lado. Todos parecían aguardar su respuesta.

\- Está bien. – Cedió. – Pero nadie, repito, NADIE está obligado a participar. ¿Está claro?

\- Como el agua de manantial. – Joseph sonrió. – Yo participo, por supuesto.

\- Y yo. – Dijo Marcos. – No soy un cobarde. – Añadió con voz burlona mirando a Michelle.

\- Veremos quién ríe el último, rubito. – Escupió Michelle. – Me apunto.

\- Nosotros también. – Dijo Alex tras mirar a Yaeko y verla asentir.

\- Yo también. – Murmuró Kanako.

\- Jugaré. – Dijo Akari mirando a un punto indeterminado a su espalda.

\- Será divertido. – Dijo Eva girándose hacia su amiga. – ¿Sheila?

\- Bueno, vale. – Contestó con timidez.

\- No esperaba menos de vosotros, chicos. – Dijo Joseph con tono socarrón. – Deberíamos despejar esta zona para sentarnos todos en círculo. Marcos, ve trayendo la botella que te llevaste antes.

Mientras el rubio obedecía, echaron el sofá hacia atrás y colocaron la mesa de café a un lado. Las chicas se cogieron los cojines para estar más cómodas sentadas en el suelo. Joseph les distribuyó de forma que estuvieran alternados chicos y chicas y, de esta forma, "no desajustar la estadística". Michelle se colocó prácticamente enfrente de él, entre Sheila y Alex, que tenía a su chica al lado. Joseph iba a estar entre Eva y Kanako. Akari se había sentado entre la japonesa y Sheila, arrodillado al estilo japonés como si esperase una sentencia de muerte. Cuando volvió Marcos, tras dejar la botella en el centro del círculo, ocupó su puesto entre Eva y Yaeko, que le dedicó una risita muy poco disimulada.

\- Bien. – Joseph tumbó la botella comprobando que giraba bien y la paró cuando quedó satisfecho. – Recuerdo las normas. Si a mí me toca con Michelle se repite. El beso será los labios y sin alargarlo innecesariamente. Eso ya lo haréis en otro rato. – Hizo una pausa dramática, notando la tensión en el aire y las miradas indiscretas que se lanzaban unos a otros.

\- Esto es ridículo. – Murmuró Michelle para sí.

\- Una vez que empiece a girar la botella, - continuó Joseph como si no la hubiese oído. – Nadie se puede retirar. Tendréis que besar a la persona que os toque, sea quien sea. – Dijo con solemnidad. – Exceptuando la regla que he dicho antes. – Puntualizó con un respetuoso gesto de cabeza hacia Michelle. – Si alguien quiere retirarse, es el momento. No habrá represalias, pero tampoco se podrá unir tras haber comenzado el juego. – Hizo otra pausa prudencial. Todos tenían la vista puesta en la botella, algunos conteniendo el aliento, otros recolocándose nerviosos en el sitio. – Bien, como somos bastantes, propongo un par de rondas. Así todo el mundo tendrá dos oportunidades fijas de recibir dos besos, por lo menos. – Vio varias cabezas asintiendo. – ¿A alguien le hace ilusión empezar? – Silencio. – Vamos, chicos, ¡esto tiene que ser más alegre! ¿Qué es un simple beso? Muchos de aquí ya os habéis besado entre vosotros. En fin, si os parece bien, empezaré yo, y luego seguiremos el sentido horario.

Joseph agarró la botella con un par de dedos y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo. Tras darle impulso, el único sonido que se oyó durante unos segundos fue el del cristal contra el suelo hasta parar en… Marcos. El señalado abrió los ojos de par en par mirando el recipiente sin acabar de creérselo. Al levantar la cara hacia Joseph, el hombre soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¡Mira qué bien! Vas a salir de dudas rápido. – Le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Vamos?

Marcos asintió notando la cara al rojo vivo. Se sentía demasiado observado. Miró a Kanako de refilón, y la vio agarrándose el borde de su pantalón corto. De pronto se sentía a merced de Joseph, al tiempo que Eva se echaba un poco hacia atrás para permitir el beso de ambos. Se puso de rodillas inclinándose hacia el hombre. Joseph agarró su hombro tirando un poco hacia él y depositó un beso suave en sus labios. Un pequeño "wow" por parte de la alemana, que lo estaba viendo en primer plano, acabó de avergonzarle del todo al tiempo que volví a sentarse. Sin tiempo para recuperarse, pasó el turno a Kanako.

A Kanako, el beso de Joseph con Marcos le había gustado más de lo que imaginaba. Ahora solo deseaba que le tocase el mexicano y poder besar ese rostro colorado. La botella giró y giró. Contuvo el aliento al ver que aminoraba a la altura de Yaeko pero pasó de Marcos y se paró en… Eva. Las dos mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

Para ellas, la tirada no había sido tan mala. Para ellos, no podía haber sido mejor. Joseph contemplaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Akari tragó saliva con dificultad, y Alex no era capaz de apartar la vista mientras ambas mujeres se inclinaban al encuentro de la otra, pero sin duda, el que mejor visión tenía del espectáculo era Marcos, situado al lado de Eva. Al inclinarse Kanako, el amplio escote cedió al peso de la gravedad y miró con total descaro sin poder evitarlo. Llevaba un sujetador negro con puntitos negros y eso del centro… ¿era una mini-borla? Yaeko jaleando a su lado le hizo subir la vista un poco más arriba al tiempo de ver el beso. Esto era demasiado bueno.

\- Cómo te aprovechas, Kana-chan.

\- Cállate. – Respondió riéndose. – No ha sido para tanto.

\- Bueno, pregúntaselo al sector masculino. – Soltó Michelle una carcajada nasal. – ¿Os traigo un pañuelo para las babas?

\- Cuando me tocó con Marcos yo no dije nada, y podría haberlo hecho. – Respondió Joseph. – Dejadnos disfrutar un poco.

\- Bueno… me toca. – Dijo Akari.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Se sentía hecho un flan. Evidentemente quería que le tocase con Michelle, pero no se sentía capaz de calcular la fuerza necesaria. ¿Y si le tocaba Joseph? Ahora, desde luego, estaba en buenos términos con él, pero no TAN buenos. Le había visto sonreír besando a Marcos, él lo disfrutaría seguro. Cogió y soltó el aire posando la mano en la botella. En un impulso nervioso, la hizo girar con energía. Cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza y deseando que le tocase Michelle. Abrió los ojos cuando le pareció que iba a parar y se detuvo apuntando cerca de él, concretamente a… Kanako. Levantó la cabeza. Marcos frente a él miraba a la botella y a Akari boquiabierto sin acabar de creérselo. Alex carraspeó sonoramente y Yaeko le posó una mano en el hombro a Marcos.

\- Tu amigo es un inútil.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó. – No ha sido culpa mía.

\- Venga, vale ya. – Intervino Kanako. – Sólo es un beso, ¿no?

Miró a Marcos de refilón antes de girarse a Akari, que le sonrió con timidez. Ella se encogió de hombros devolviéndole la sonrisa. Fue un beso rápido y tierno sin mayor complicación, aunque a Marcos la escena se le clavó como una daga en el pecho.

La siguiente, Sheila, cogió la botella con alegría. Realmente pensaba que no tendría problemas para darle un beso a cualquiera. Tenía confianza suficiente con todos... excepto con la persona en la que se paró. Joseph miró con sorpresa el cuello de la botella apuntando hacia él. Instintivamente Michelle agarró del brazo a Sheila que enrojeció al tiempo que se echaba un poco hacia atrás. Joseph sonrió con cariño. La chica era muy joven para él, y no solo por el tema de la edad, así que no se sentiría cómodo dándole un beso en los labios. Se dio un par de toques en la mejilla con el dedo.

\- Tú me lo puedes dar aquí. – Le dio con voz calma.

\- P-pero… - Dijo con pequeño tartamudeo mirando al resto. – ¿y la regla de…?

\- Las reglas están para romperlas. – Dijo interrumpiéndola. – Además, no creo que al resto le importe, ¿verdad?

Unos cuantos corroboraron las palabras de Joseph. Sheila se volvió dubitativa a Michelle, que asintió con una sonrisa. Más decidida, se acercó a Joseph, que puso la mejilla y le dio un beso en ella. Volvió aliviada a su sitio.

\- Te toca. – Dijo cediéndole el turno a Michelle.

\- Venga, vamos a darle un poco de brío a esto. – Dijo girando la botella. – Que a este ritmo no acabamos. – El vidrio comenzó a girar a una velocidad de vértigo.

\- Sabes que el objetivo es que se pare, ¿verdad? – Comentó Marcos con sarcasmo.

\- Puedo pararla en tu cabeza, si te pones tonto. – Respondió avergonzada.

Mientras esperaba a que parase, observó a Akari de refilón. Estaba mordiéndose el labio, ansioso. Pobre idiota. No le disgustaría en absoluto la idea de darle un beso a Akari, aunque siendo honestos, prefería que no. Por un lado a Joseph le dolería, y por otro, siendo más egoísta, le agradaba tener la excusa en ese momento para besar a otra persona. Alguna de las chicas o quizá…

\- Bueno, Alex. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. – Te tocó.

En ese momento el moreno estaba agarrado a la pierna de su novia, aterrado. Claro que a veces fantaseaba con Michelle, pero entre eso y tenerla ahí delante en la vida real esperando un beso había un trecho muy amplio. Marcos ocultaba la risa detrás de la mano y Eva observaba con gran interés. Joseph se había contagiado de la risa del rubio pero aguantaba con dignidad. Akari le miraba con decepción. Ese podía haber sido él.

\- ¿Te doy miedo o qué? – Preguntó Michelle divertida.

\- Ssssno, no, cl-claro que no. – Dijo atropelladamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Me das envidia y todo. – Yaeko frunció el labio sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

\- Peque, por favor. – Le suplicó con la mirada que no se lo pusiese más difícil. Carraspeó intentando recuperar la compostura, con las mejillas arreboladas. – B-bueno. Es un juego, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Se giró hacia Michelle abriendo los brazos en signo de aceptación. Pese a que el muchacho no era del estilo de Michelle, además de ser joven para ella, no podía negar su innegable atractivo natural, acentuado por el pelo largo y cuidado y los ojos claros en su piel morena. Tras disimular una sonrisa, se incorporó sobre las rodillas para alcanzar al muchacho, apoyándose en su hombro y atrayéndolo hacia sí para darle un marcado beso en los labios.

\- Te toca. – Le dijo dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro en el que se había apoyado y sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

\- S-sí, sí, claro.

Aliviado por tener algo en lo que centrar su atención sin tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de sus amigos, giró la botella sin pensar. Tampoco es que pudiese decidir a quién apuntar, eso no era una pelota, pero en el momento en el que paró, deseó haberlo intentado. Se paró en Akari.

\- ¡Tío! – Protestó el japonés. Mirándole con estupefacción – ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Nada! ¡Ha sido la botella! – Marcos se carcajeaba a mandíbula batiente.

\- Los designios de la botella son inescrutables. – Dijo Marcos entre carcajada y carcajada.

\- ¡Cállate! – Akari estaba rojo. – A ti te besó Joseph.

\- Y no montó tanto escándalo. – Apuntó el hombretón.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste o qué? – Preguntó Michelle muy divertida. Kanako se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando su risa.

\- ¿Eh? – Se giró a la mujer enrojeciendo aún más si cabe. – ¡N-n-no! No es eso, es que… ¡es Alex!

\- Tío, al final me voy a ofender. – Le respondió Alex un poco asombrado.

\- Lo hace bien. – Apoyó Michelle tosiendo para evitar una carcajada. – Tranquilo, será delicado.

\- ¡Michelle…! – Gimoteó con abatimiento.

\- No te quejes, Akari. – Intervino Yaeko. – que esto va a ser un beso indirecto con Michelle. – Los dos chicos se giraron hacia ella. Michelle le lanzó una mirada sin creerse lo que acababa de decir. – Es verdad, no me miréis así. ¡Vamos, vamos! – Les animó. – ¡Al lío!

Tras un profundo suspiro por parte de Akari, se acercó por fin a Alex, que le esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona. Oyeron varios suspiros contenidos al tiempo que se producía el ansiado beso entre ambos. Al separarse, Akari miró a Michelle. Pese a que no abrió la boca, su cara parecía decirle "¿Ves, idiota? No ha sido para tanto", y sonrió para sí.

Al momento, Yaeko cogió la botella canturreando "me toca, me toca". Al ir a hacerla girar, la botella en vez de girar, rodó hacia un lateral. Tras colocarla en su sitio se puso de rodillas, con tan mala idea que se apoyó en ella y casi se va de morros contra el suelo, si no llega a agarrarla Alex.

\- Venga, Yaeko, que no es tan difícil. – Apremió Kanako.

\- Que ya lo sé, jo. – Rezongó. – Ya voy. – Hizo girar el vidrio con tan mala fortuna que paró justo en ella.

\- ¿Quieres besarte a ti misma o qué? – Se burló Michelle.

\- Podemos traer un espejo. – Dijo Marcos.

\- Joooo… ¡No es justo! – Protestó la japonesa haciendo pucheros. – ¿Puedo tirar otra vez?

\- Venga, Peque, concéntrate. – Animó Alex.

\- A ver… - Por fin fue capaz de hacerla girar y se paró en su compañera de piso. – ¡Kana-chaaan! – Kanako suspiró con resignación.

\- Anda, que vaya puntería tienes. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez que vais a besaros. – Dijo Sheila.

\- Aquello fue diferente. – Alegó Yaeko pensativa. Kanako chascó la lengua.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Alex con una sonrisa presuntuosa. – ¿Cómo fue?

\- Yo también quiero saberlo. – Marcos miró a Kanako intensamente

\- Pues…

\- Yaeko, ni se te ocurra. – Le dijo con una mirada de advertencia.

\- No voy a hacer lo mismo ahora. – Replicó sorprendida.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – A Kanako se le encendió la cara. – Mira, mejor cállate y ven aquí.

Con todas las miradas posadas en ellas, se acercaron una a la otra en el centro del círculo. Marcos con bastante poco disimulo se acercó a Eva para tener una buena perspectiva de cómo Kanako se inclinaba hacia Yaeko. En ese momento la vista de la mayor de las japonesas bajó hasta su escote y soltó una risita.

\- Tía, te he visto hasta el ombligo.

\- Pero no mires. – Dijo cohibida de repente y llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a mirar con lo sexy que vienes? – Le replicó con una sonrisa insinuante. – Además, no he sido la única que ha mirado. – Dijo, señalando a Marcos con la vista.

Cuando Kanako se giró hacia él, el rubio parecía súper interesado en algo situado a su espalda, e incluso le pareció verle colorado. ¿Marcos le había mirado el escote? Luego iba a ser su turno. Ojalá le tocase con ella.

\- Bueno, qué, ¿vais a besaros o tenemos que dejaros a solas en una habitación? – Soltó Eva de repente. Marcos resopló a su lado.

\- Vais a conseguir que a alguno le dé un infarto. – Dijo Michelle.

Yaeko, con un suspiro, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, agarrando a Kanako de los hombros, aun tapándose el pecho con una mano. Al inclinarse sobre ella, dándole al fin el beso, Alex posó la mano en su culo dándole un pequeño empujón que la hizo perder el inestable equilibrio. Yaeko se agarró al cuello de Kanako, que la agarró de la cintura para evitar que se precipitase sobre ella, quedando prácticamente abrazadas y confusas.

\- Chicas, chicas. – Dijo Joseph con una sonrisa socarrona. – Dejad algo para el resto.

\- ¡Ha sido Alex! – Protestó Yaeko sentándose en su sitio. Kanako miraba al suelo sin decir nada.

\- Tardabas mucho. – Le respondió insinuante y burlón.

\- Ya lo habláis luego. – Interrumpió Michelle. – A ver qué hace "el valiente".

Marcos frunció el ceño sin replicarla y se centró en la botella. Había sopesado antes el peso del vidrio. Con un poco de tacto, podría apuntar a Kanako. Se moría de ganas de besarla, y aunque prefería que fuese en privado y dando más de un beso, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Cogió aire y tras tantear un instante, la hizo girar. Su cara cambió paulatinamente a una de decepción al ver que la botella pasaba de largo de Kanako y acababa en… Akari.

\- ¿EN SERIO? – Exclamó el japonés desesperado. – ¡Lo haces a propósito!

\- Oh, sí, claro. – Respondió en tono ácido. – Me muero de ganas de besarte, no te jode.

\- Pues empiezo a creer que sí. – Dijo enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Akari, no seas bobo, ¿no ves a quién tienes al lado? – Intervino Yaeko con un deje de irritación en la voz. – No te apuntaba a ti. – Alex carraspeó.

\- Peque, ya. – Le miró muy serio al verla abrir la boca.

\- Oh. – Akari miró a Kanako a su lado, que se había llevado una mano a la frente ocultando la cara. Se volvió a Marcos. – Pues vaya puntería de mierda.

\- ¡Mejor que la tuya! – Se quedó callado un instante pensando lo que acababa de decir y enrojeció. – A-además, ¿tanto te molesta darme un beso o qué? – Preguntó ofendido. – A Alex no le pusiste tantas pegas. – Se cruzó de brazos apartando la cara. – Pues que sepas que igual te gusta más el mío que el suyo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó confuso.

\- A que parece que no merezco un beso. – Respondió tajante sin mirarle.

\- Akari, has herido sus sentimientos, eso es muy feo. – Dijo Joseph con fingida afectación y una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Por qué? – Miró a Michelle que disimulaba una sonrisa divertida. – ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – Alex se reía en voz baja. – ¡Que sí te quiero dar un beso! – Exclamó al fin.

\- ¿Ah sí? – El fingido rostro ofendido del rubio cambió de repente a una expresión pícara. – Pues ven aquí, guapo. – Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

\- Eres idiota. – Exclamó Akari ofuscado por la tomadura de pelo. Antes de acercarse a él le señaló con el dedo. – Más te vale no hacer ninguna de las tuyas.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Finalmente Akari se acercó a Marcos con cierta desconfianza para dar un beso rápido a Marcos, notando la mirada de Michelle clavada en él. Entonces cuando iba a separarse, notó la mano de Marcos en la nuca y antes de poder reaccionar, soltó un quejido al notar los dientes del rubio en la mejilla. Oyó varias risas alrededor al verle completamente rojo, entre ellas las de su compañero de piso. Con el jolgorio, Max se acercó a él mirándole con curiosidad mientras se frotaba la mejilla, así que se dedicó a rascar al perro mientras pasaba el turno a Eva.

La alemana estaba emocionada. En su día no había llegado a disfrutar de este tipo de cosas, y, aunque ahora le pillaba ya un poco crecida para ello, estaba pasándoselo bien. Hizo girar la botella con ilusión, que acabó parándose delicadamente apuntando a Yaeko.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamó la japonesa. – Me vuelve a tocar. – Marcos se echó hacia atrás para dejar sitio a las dos chicas, que se dieron un beso tierno. - ¡Anda! Qué suaves tienes los labios.

\- Gracias. – Respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Es verdad. ¿A que sí, Kana-chan?

\- Chicas, que os liáis. – Dijo Michelle. – Joseph, te toca.

Mientras Yaeko le preguntaba a Eva qué marca de cacao de labios usaba, el hombre hizo girar la botella sin esperar. El resto contuvo el aliento. Cuando dejó de girar, Joseph tosió con cortesía para llamar la atención de la persona que señalaba el vidrio. Yaeko. La mujer dio un respingo al darse cuenta, y él sonrió amable.

\- Te vuelve a tocar.

\- S-s-sí. – Le ardía la cara. Es cierto que ya le toleraba más, pero Joseph seguía intimidándola.

\- Venga, Peque. – Animó Alex en voz baja. – Está esperando.

\- Ya, ya. – Carraspeó acercándose a él. – P-pero que seas que yo quiero a Alex, ¿eh? – Le advirtió. Joseph soltó una pequeña carcajada divertida.

\- Por supuesto.

Joseph se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en los labios. Al separarse, Yaeko no pudo evitar una pequeña exclamación de admiración en voz baja. Quizá solo fuese la propia presencia del hombre y el efecto que causaba en ella, pero desde luego en ese momento tuvo la certeza de Joseph besaba MUY bien. El hombre la miró enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Alex extrañado.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. – Respondió confusa. – Siguiente, por favor.

Kanako miró a su compañera también extrañada antes de acercarse al centro. Suspiró antes de hacer rotar la botella, esperando que le tocase Marcos. Desde su beso con Yaeko no dejaba de encontrarse con sus ojos cada vez que le miraba. Se preguntaba qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza. Además había mordido a Akari, y le recordó a otro mordisco que le dio a ella en la mejilla porque la veía triste. Ojalá la mordiese a ella de nuevo… pero no pudo ser. En lugar de eso, Michelle le sonrió acercándose a ella. Kanako también le sonrió, aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada por dentro.

\- Ya llegará. – Michelle le había leído el pensamiento. – ¿Te valgo yo ahora?

\- Sí. – Kanako se rió.

Akari clavó los ojos en las dos mujeres que tenía ante él. Michelle apoyó una mano en el brazo de Kanako, besándola en los labios con calma y seguridad. Casi podría jurar que hasta lo estaba disfrutando. Maldita sea, le excitaba y mucho, y más viéndolo desde tan cerca. Quería saber si a él le besaría así también, ansiaba desesperadamente probar esos labios que sólo había llegado a sentir en su mejilla.

\- Así me gusta. – Dijo Joseph. – Que los besos se den con naturalidad.

\- Demasiada naturalidad… - Murmuró Marcos. Carraspeó notando la mirada socarrona de Joseph. – Venga, Akari, te toca.

El japonés cogió la botella con confianza. Era la última oportunidad de conseguir su objetivo. Se concentró recordando con cuánta fuerza había hecho girar la botella que se había detenido en Kanako, solo tenía que darle un impulso un poco mayor y llegaría a Michelle. Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos seguían la boca del vidrio que se detuvo en… abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡¿En Michelle?! No estaba seguro, la botella también estaba muy cerca de Sheila, entre las dos, de hecho.

\- ¡TE HA TOCADO MICHILLE! – Exclamó Yaeko emocionada.

\- ¿Seguro? – Dijo Alex. – Podría ser Sheila.

\- ¿Pero tú de parte de quién estás? – Preguntó su novia ofendida.

\- Solo digo que hay que ser justos. – Respondió.

\- Yo creo que es Michelle. – Señaló Eva. Dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a la mujer que la miraba con cierta incredulidad.

\- Desde aquí parece que apunta a Sheila. – Intervino Kanako. Miró a Akari con un gesto de disculpa. – Alex tiene razón, hay que hacer lo que dice la botella.

\- A mí me da igual. – Dijo Sheila.

\- A también. – Corroboró Michelle con cierto hastío. – Pero decidid ya.

\- A mí no me da igual. – Protestó Marcos. – Parece que Akari puede decidir y el resto no.

\- Yo no he dicho nada. – Replicó el japonés. – Vuelvo a tirar y ya está.

\- No. – Joseph le agarró del brazo antes de tocar la botella. – Quieto. Chicas, quedaos inmóviles un momento. Marcos, ¿tienes una regla un poco larga, por favor?

El rubio, que mantenía el gesto serio, fue a su cuarto hasta volver con una regla desgastada. Se la cedió a Joseph quien la alineó con la botella en busca de quién señalaba.

\- Lo siento, Akari. – Dijo Joseph. – Apunta a Sheila.

\- Está bien. – Dijo, intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- Claro, así te da igual, ¿no? – Escupió Marcos con un gruñido.

\- ¿Algo que decir, Marcos? – Preguntó Sheila con recochineo.

\- Bah.

Marcos adoptó una pose digna sin responder más. Sheila frunció el ceño. Marcos era demasiado sobreprotector con ella. Tenía la sangre demasiado caliente, eso lo sabía, pero a veces parecía que buscaba motivos para enfadarse con el mundo. Como si no tuviese pocos de por sí. Se olvidó del rubio y se centró en Akari que le dedicó una sonrisa amable. No iba a negarlo, pese a que no se sintiese atraída por el japonés, seguía siendo un chico muy guapo, y ¡qué bobadas! A nadie le amarga un dulce. Tras darse un tímido beso en los labios con Akari e intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Eva, pasó el turno a ella misma. Agarró la botella con cierta emoción. Iba a tener dos besos seguidos. Tras un par de vueltas, se detuvo apuntando a Marcos. Se giró hacia su derecha creyendo oír un pequeño bufido de Kanako. Tenía el gesto ligeramente fruncido. Para ella Marcos era prácticamente su hermano, no debería sentarle mal, solo es un juego. El muchacho parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Mira, gruñón. – Le dijo girándose a él con una mueca graciosa. – ¿Vas a protestar ahora también?

\- No, porque yo soy un tío decente. – Respondió con arrogancia.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no? – Se ofendió Akari.

\- No era una insinuación. – Dijo con una carcajada. – Salido.

\- ¡Pero serás…!

\- Akari, de verdad. – Dijo Sheila dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. – No sé por qué te sigues dejando liar por él.

Tras unas cuantas cabezas reafirmando a Sheila, el japonés optó por quedarse sentado y callado. Estaba picajoso. Habría podido darse un beso con Michelle si la botella hubiera girado un poquito más, y ahora encima le tomaban el pelo. A su lado, Kanako no apartaba los ojos de Sheila y Marcos, que avanzaron hacia el centro del círculo para darse un beso tierno en los labios, acompañado de un "oohhh" de Yaeko, que le hizo chascar la lengua. Pobre mujer, podía entender cómo se sentía. Él había estado igual un rato antes cuando Michelle se dio un beso con Alex. Pero era un juego, esto no tenía ninguna relevancia.

O eso creía.

Era el turno de Michelle. Se notaba la tensión en el aire. Controlándose un poco más que en la anterior ocasión, la mujer hizo girar el recipiente sin plantearse dónde podría acabar o no. Pero aunque la probabilidad fuera un simple 12.5%, ocurrió. La botella se detuvo en Joseph. Se hizo el silencio.

\- Vuelve a tirar. – Dijo Joseph amablemente. – Es lo que habíamos dicho.

Michelle se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensativa. Esperaba no tener que pasar por esta situación, pero la estúpida botella había decidido tomarle el pelo. Podría haberle tocado con cualquiera, con quien fuese, excepto con él. Paseó la mirada rápidamente por los presentes, todos atentos a sus movimientos. Lo odiaba.

\- No. – Dijo a media voz. – No voy a repetirlo. – Repitió con más firmeza.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Dijo Joseph. Michelle vio los nudillos blancos de la mano que tenía posada en la rodilla. – Esa era la regla.

\- Dijiste que las reglas están para romperlas, ¿no?

\- ¿Estas segura? – Preguntó Joseph. Esperanza. Oyó esperanza en su voz.

\- Sí.

No. No estaba segura. Para nada. Pero si había algo que odiase, era sentirse diferente, o que la tratasen de manera especial, por la razón que fuese. Todos los presentes lo habían visto. El hombre que ahora la miraba con ojos brillantes se había postrado a sus pies ofreciéndole un anillo mientras le pedía matrimonio. No lo había podido asegurar hasta ese momento, pero ahora podía afirmar sin ningún género de duda que Joseph estaba sincera y profundamente enamorado de ella. Y ella pensaba decirle que no. Nunca le había visto de esa forma, no quería todos esos lujos, comodidades y ostentaciones que él le ofrecía. Y además la persona que ocupaba su corazón estaba sentada al lado de Sheila. Besarle ahora sería cruel, pero algo en ella le hizo pensar que él sabía ya su respuesta. Por eso había hecho esa regla especial para ella. Y por eso ahora incluso a él le costaba mantener la compostura para no mostrar su ansiedad cuando dijo "Sí". Ese iba a ser el único beso que recibiría en los labios por su parte, y aunque fuese por un juego, sería más de lo que había tenido nunca de ella.

En el momento en el que Michelle cambió de postura para aproximarse al centro del círculo, Joseph, sin perder tiempo, se acercó a su encuentro. No se lo podía creer. Michelle estaba nerviosa, se lo notaba, estaba inquieta, y se sentía observaba. No podía culparla. Él mismo, pese a todo su autocontrol, estaba al borde de notar temblor en las manos. El rubor subió a las mejillas de Michelle, como si fuese una adolescente inocente a punto de dar su primer beso. Estaban uno frente a otro, de rodillas. Ella se alisó la falda con gesto nervioso antes de levantar la cara hacia él. Sin poder contenerse, le apartó el pelo de la cara, dejando la mano reposando en su mejilla. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero ya no le importaba. Sólo iba a tener ese momento para decirlo todo sin palabras. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su esencia le embriagara y le dio un beso lento, marcado, sentido. Se separó de ella con mucha, mucha fuerza de voluntad. Tragó saliva y se separó de ella. Michelle carraspeó mirando al suelo y volvió a su sitio, sin levantar la vista. Joseph suspiró mirando al techo antes de volver a su puesto.

El resto había contemplado la escena con la respiración contenida, como si les hubiesen lanzado un hechizo, al menos así se sentían. Aunque solo había sido un beso en los labios, había parecido que era un beso de una pareja tras mucho tiempo sin verse. Cuando Michelle y Joseph retomaros sus posiciones se miraron nerviosos unos a otros, como si no supieran muy bien qué estaban haciendo.

Akari estaba paralizado. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad, como si un ruido blanco inundase su mente tapando todo lo demás. Lo había visto. Michelle se había negado a tirar otra vez, pese a la insistencia de Joseph. Y le había besado. Y hacían buena pareja. Y Joseph la quería de verdad. Michelle le había dicho que no quería casarse con él, pero seguramente lo correcto sería que aceptase. Joseph se lo podía dar todo. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a cambio? Ni siquiera tenía una carrera todavía, él no le daría un beso de película como ese, ni tampoco se podría quedar en California a su lado. Era una estupidez pensar que podría tener algo con ella, y aunque así fuese, solo sería para causarse dolor mutuo cuando se tuviese que ir. Joseph le daría todo lo que necesitaba. Amor, atención, dedicación y cercanía.

El silencio denso y pesado parecía querer engullirles. Michelle seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo. Akari miraba al infinito, y la expresión de Joseph era indescifrable. El resto se miraban sin atreverse a hablar. Alex carraspeó sonoramente.

\- Esto… bueno…

\- Te toca, Alex. – Ayudó Eva.

\- Correcto. – Joseph por fin pareció salir de su mutismo. Dio una palmada en el aire intentando que todos reaccionasen. – A ver tu puntería esta vez.

\- No te fíes. – Comentó Marcos con fingida desidia. – Solo tiene puntería con las pelotas de béisbol. Si no es redondo y le cabe en la mano enseguida la pone pegas.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Replicó Alex.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? – La voz cantarina de Yaeko llamó su atención.

\- ¿Peque? – Alex la miró con ojos desorbitados. – ¿Tú de parte de quién estás?

\- No sé, Sheila ha insinuado que tenéis secretos.

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que son de ese tipo? – Protestó el menor.

\- Entonces tenéis secretos. – Dijo Kanako. – ¿De qué tipo son entonces? – Marcos sonrió con gesto pícaro.

\- ¿Qué me dais si os lo digo?

Era evidente para todos que estaban intentando relajar la tensión reinante. Michelle lo agradeció interiormente. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la cara del suelo, que aún notaba ardiendo. No quería mirar a Joseph, ni a Akari. El primero no era capaz de saber qué estaría pensando, pero sabía que el japonés estaría confuso, perdido y montándose a saber qué clase de película en su cabeza. Entonces llegó la voz de Sheila.

\- Venga, Alex, gira ya la botella.

\- Las historias morbosas después. – Apoyó Eva.

\- Voy, voy, cuánta ansiedad.

El ruido del cristal contra el suelo y el movimiento atrajo la curiosidad de todos, que vieron cómo se detenía en… Marcos. El muchacho soltó una carcajada nasal divertida.

\- ¿En serio, Alex? – Se rió. – Si no te conociese, diría que lo has hecho a posta. ¿Primero Akari y ahora yo?

\- ¿Te vas a negar? – Preguntó insinuante. Vio a Kanako por el rabillo del ojo mirándoles con mucho interés.

\- No, pero ten cuidado, igual dejas a Yaeko por mí. – Respondió arrogante.

\- Yo tengo claro lo que quiero, ¿tú no?

\- ¿A qué os dedicáis cuando estáis solos vosotros dos? – Preguntó Sheila sinceramente.

\- No lo sé. – Intervino Joseph. – Pero estoy por apuntarme.

\- Menos charlas y más besos – Apremió Yaeko.

\- Peque, cualquiera diría que te da morbo.

\- Si seguís así, me va a dar morbo hasta a mí, y sois menores. – Intervino al fin Michelle. – Y no quiero sentirme pederasta.

\- Venga, anda, ven aquí _guapo_. – Dijo Marcos marcando la última palabra con un retintín.

\- Sin trucos. – Le dijo Alex parándose a medio camino. – Que te conozco.

\- ¿Pero por quién me tenéis? – Rezongó.

\- Mordiste a Akari.

\- ¿Envidia?

\- Venga, bésale ya. – Dijo Kanako. Al momento carraspeó. – Q-que estáis atascando la partida.

Los dos mexicanos se acercaron el uno al otro, Marcos con una sonrisa entre divertida y nerviosa, y Alex con sensualidad. La risilla que se le escapaba a Marcos se cortó y fue sustituida por un leve sonrojo tras recibir el beso de Alex en los labios. Oyeron la exclamación apenas contenida de Yaeko

\- Podéis daros otro, ¿eh? – Añadió la mayor de las japonesas cuando volvieron al sitio. – Que este me ha parecido muy corto.

\- No abuses. – Le dijo Kanako.

\- Tú también quieres, así que no lo niegues.

\- Anda, anda. – Resopló. – Calla y coge la botella, que te toca. No la líes esta vez.

Pero, una vez más, no fue tan fácil. Nadie sabe cómo, pero al girar la botella, en vez de girar sobre sí misma y ya, fue dando vueltas hasta Eva, que la detuvo antes de que la golpease. Cuando lo intentó de nuevo le echaron en cara que no estaba centrado, y con lo cual no sería correcto. Al fin consiguió hacerla girar correctamente en el centro del círculo y le tocó… a ella. Se oyeron resoplidos y le permitieron tirar otra vez. Como resultado, tocó… ella otra vez.

\- Si no quieres besar a nadie más lo dices, Peque. – Dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Que sí quiero! Pero no me sale.

\- Es porque siempre pones la misma fuerza.

\- O porque se quiere mucho. – Dijo Sheila.

\- ¿Te traemos el espejo ya? – Marcos sonrió divertido.

\- ¡Que no! – Replicó Yaeko enfurruñada. – Ya va.

Respiró profundamente, concentrándose en la dichosa botella y dándole un buen impulso. Se irguió orgullosa al ver que ni se iba, ni rodaba hacia un lado, ni le ponían pegas, y más aún cuando, por fin, no se detuvo en ella, sino que se detuvo en… Marcos. Automáticamente levantó la vista hacia Kanako. Estaba mirando la botella sin acabar de creérselo. Cuando al fin se giró hacia ella la miró con cara de decepción y enfado. Se sentía traicionada. Yaeko se planteó soltar cualquier excusa para no besar a Marcos, pero entonces Alex, intuyendo la situación, se apresuró a hablar.

\- Eh, tío, sin pasarte, ¿eh? – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Que es mi novia.

\- Cuando se besó con Michelle no te importó tanto.

\- Michelle es de fiar y tú no.

\- Bueno, va a ser como dar un beso a mi hermanito. – Dijo Yaeko, dedicando una sonrisa nerviosa a Kanako.

\- Ahora va a ser más turbio. – Sheila puso una mueca.

\- Es que a Yaeko tiene gustos muy raros. – El tono ácido de Kanako fue más que evidente.

\- Venga, que no es para tanto. – Alex animó a su chica a darle el beso al fin a Marcos, en vista del puchero que había hecho al oír a su amiga

Marcos se quedó mirando a Kanako mientras se giraba hacia Yaeko. Tenía la cabeza apartada, pero la vio mirando, como en una lucha interna. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando en ese momento. Ojalá luego le tocase con ella. Un pequeño carraspeo de Yaeko le hizo centrar su atención en lo que tocaba, y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con una sonrisa socarrona de la japonesa.

\- Puedo esperar más. – Le dijo con sorna.

\- Bah.

Le dio un beso sencillo y rápido. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada se apresuró a acercarse a la botella, frustrado. ¿A qué venía ese comentario? Hizo girar la botella a lo loco. Estaba cansado de las insinuaciones estúpidas. Entonces al intentar sentarse de nuevo la botella le golpeó en el pie, deteniéndose en él, evidentemente.

\- Mira, otro que se quiere mucho. – Comentó Sheila.

\- Eso por meterte conmigo. – Canturreó Yaeko.

\- Torpe. – Alex se unió a las chicas.

\- Ha sido sin querer. – Respondió sonrojado. – Vuelvo a darle.

En cuanto sus dedos se despegaron de la botella, supo que no le iba a tocar con Kanako. En su prisa para que dejasen de reírse de él, había dado más impulso del necesario, y cuando empezó a aminorar pasó de largo a la japonesa y se paró delante de… Michelle. Mierda. No solo no había tocado quien quería sino que además Akari le iba a matar. Perfecto.

\- Mira qué suerte, Marcos, eres el triunfador del día. – Dijo Joseph. – Te ha besado casi todo el mundo.

\- Casi. – Repitió Kanako con acritud en voz baja apartando la cara. Marcos la miró desolado antes de girarse a Michelle.

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara? – Preguntó. - ¿Me tienes miedo o qué?

\- ¿Qué voy a tener miedo?

Kanako no escuchó la conversación entre ellos. Estaba frustrada, molesta y picada. Y sí, tenía celos. Todo el mundo había besado a Marcos. Todos menos ella. Bueno, y Eva, hasta ese momento al menos, pero ese no era el tema. Ahora todas sus oportunidades de probar sus labios se habían desvanecido. Era injusto. ¡Hasta Michelle iba a besarle ahora! No quería verlo, y sabía que iba a mirar igualmente, como había hecho en las anteriores rondas.

\- _No me gusta este juego._ – Murmuró en japonés. – _Es estúpido._

\- _A mí tampoco me gusta_. – Respondió Akari en el mismo tono y voz derrotada. – _Es injusto._

\- _Nunca me sale nada bien._

\- _Chicos_. – Joseph se inclinó hacia ellos hablando también en japonés. – _Es de mala educación hablar un idioma que el resto no domina._

Akari se abofeteó interiormente. Había olvidado que Joseph sabía japonés. A su lado, Kanako se giró a Joseph con los ojos desorbitados. El resto les echaba miradas curiosas y juraría que había oído a Michelle suspirando con hastío. Eso le hizo sentir más estúpido todavía. Incluso Marcos iba a darle un beso a Michelle. Alex, Joseph y ahora Marcos, por no hablar de las chicas. Aunque tenía que reconocer que los besos con ellas le daban morbo, pero eso no quitaba para que se sintiese desdichado, ahora que le tocaba con su otro compañero de piso.

\- Bueno. – Soltó Michelle con resignación. – Parece que solo me toca con menores.

\- Eh, eh. – Respondió el muchacho cruzándose de brazos con aire digno. – No es mi culpa que seas la más vie… ¡Auch! – Alex había pasado por encima de su novia para soltarle un capón antes de acabar la frase. - ¡Eso duele!

\- ¿Qué soy qué? – Preguntó Michelle chascándose los nudillos. – ¿Eh, Marcos?

\- Que eres la más… ehh… eeehhhh… - Miró a su alrededor buscando cómo salir de esa.

\- Marcos, la has cagao', tío. – Dijo Alex. – Asúmelo.

\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de ser menor! – Protestó. – Además, tampoco pretendía que me tocase con ella.

\- Ah, ¿entonces con quién? – Preguntó Michelle con sonrisa ladina. – Cuéntame. – Sonrió divertida al verle mirar a Kanako en una fracción segundo. Eran idiotas. Los dos.

\- ¿Puedo darte el beso ya y dejamos el tema? – Preguntó en un tono casi de súplica.

Michelle contuvo una carcajada asintiendo y acercándose a Marcos. El chico prácticamente se dejó besar más que iniciar él la acción, como si estuviese reticente a hacerlo. No le extrañaba, ella misma notaba la mirada penetrante de Kanako sobre ellos y no le costaba imaginarse el resto.

\- Bueno, creo que me toca ya. – Dijo Eva con voz dulce. – La última tirada. – Añadió con emoción girando la botella. – A ver, a ver… ¡Uy!

\- ¿Otra vez yo? – Dijo Michelle mirando con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Tú solo apuntas a mujeres o qué? – Preguntó Sheila.

\- A mí no me importa. En absoluto. Para nada. – Sentenció Joseph con una gran sonrisa. Marcos se giró a él.

\- Cualquiera diría que el beso te apetece más a ti que a ellas.

\- Y estarías en lo correcto. – Le guiñó un ojo al muchacho.

\- Todo le toca a Michelle. – Rezongó Yaeko. – Qué abusona.

\- Luego te beso a ti, si tantas ganas tienes. – Ofreció la mujer.

\- Puedes besarla ya, y luego a Eva. – Alex intentó disimular su ansiedad, pero el rubor de sus mejillas le delataba.

\- Hombres… - Murmuró Michelle llevándose la mano a la cabeza. – En fin. Eva, cielo, acércate.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en el centro del círculo. Michelle apartó con cariño el pelo del hombro de Eva, dejando la mano apoyada en él, cerca de su cuello. Se escucharon respiraciones contenidas cuando los voluminosos pechos de ambas se rozaron, antes de posar sus labios sobre la otra de una forma cariñosa y bastante más emocionada que muchos de los besos anteriores. Al separarse, Michelle le lanzó una significativa mirada, y muchos podrían haber jurado que solo el decoro les hizo parar ahí. Joseph soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones al tiempo que se recolocaba su entrepierna con discreción y Michelle y Eva volvían a su sitio.

\- Definitivamente eso ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿No decías que había que tomarse todo esto de una forma más normal? – Le preguntó Kanako con cierta sorpresa.

\- Y lo mantengo, pero eso ha sido muy bonito.

\- Bonito no sé, pero a mí me ha puest…

\- Yaeko, por favor, contrólate. – Michelle le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Bueno, chicos. – Dijo Joseph levantándose. – Me alegra haber ayudado a fortalecer lazos entre vosotros con besos, pero me tengo que despedir ya.

\- ¿Te vas entonces? – Preguntó Marcos, levantándose también.

\- Sí. – Miró a Michelle y Akari intensamente antes de seguir y suspiró. – Tengo asuntos que atender. Supongo que vosotras iréis a trabajar en un rato e iréis andando desde aquí, ¿verdad? – Las japonesas asintieron. – Pero puedo acercar a alguien a casa. ¿Eva, Sheila? – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – ¿Michelle?

\- Tengo que pasar a comprar cosas antes de ir a casa. – Explicó escuetamente la mujer. – Cogeré un taxi o el autobús, gracias.

\- Claro.

Sheila y la alemana aceptaron que Joseph les llevase en coche a sus respectivas casas, y antes de que se diesen cuenta, habían desaparecido por la puerta, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Entonces Akari pareció salir de la burbuja que se había metido desde que Michelle besó a Joseph en el juego. No se sentía capaz de mantener la compostura por más tiempo. Sabía que estaba entrando en un bucle de autocompasión, pero en ese momento le daba igual, quería estar solo. Sin abrir boca se encaminó a su cuarto. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar del todo la puerta. En el salón se miraron entre ellos con cara de consecuencias. Alex suspiró.

\- Voy a hablar con él…

\- No. – Michelle le detuvo. – Ya voy yo.

\- Eh… claro. Como quieras.

Evidentemente no faltaron los murmullos a su espalda en cuanto se encaminó hacia la habitación del japonés, pero esto era algo que tenía que hacer ella. Al fin y al cabo, y sin querer pecar de egocéntrica, parte del malestar del chico era culpa suya. Ya cerca de la puerta, su agudo oído captó unos golpes rítmicos. Cuando por fin entró, se encontró a Akari en el otro extremo del cuarto golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba de pie contra ella, elevaba la cabeza unos centímetros y la dejaba caer. Al dejar la puerta otra vez arrimada y aislarse del ruido que estaban haciendo sus amigos recolocando el salón, además le pareció que murmuraba algo. Akari no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó a él procurando no hacer el menor ruido y en una de las veces que levantó la cabeza colocó su mano rápidamente entre su frente y la pared. Akari dio un respingo mirándola con sorpresa un instante para volverse hacia la pared de nuevo.

\- Ah. – Dijo con voz hueca. – Hola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Akari se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada.

Se movió lo justo para evitar su mano con intención de golpearse otra vez contra la pared, pero Michelle fue más rápida y su frente volvió a dar en la palma de la mujer. Le dolía profundamente ver así a Akari.

\- No te des en la cabeza, que estás estudiando. – Le reprochó con voz suave. Él se volvió a encoger de hombros, pero al menos siguió apoyado en su frente.

\- Tienes la mano fría. – Murmuró.

\- Yo creo que tú tienes la cara muy caliente. – Akari se encogió de hombros una vez más. – Me vas a hacer preguntártelo, ¿verdad? – Michelle suspiró. – Me he besado con Alex. Y con Marcos. Y con Kanako. Y con Eva. Y no le diste importancia. ¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto el beso con Joseph? – Vio como Akari cogía y soltaba el aire lentamente antes de responder

\- Hacéis buena pareja.

\- Pff. – Michelle sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Qué es eso de "hacer buena pareja"? ¿Quedar bien en una foto para mandar postales navideñas a la familia?

\- ¿Por qué no volviste a tirar? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

\- No me gusta que me traten de forma especial. ¿Hubieras preferido que lo hiciese?

\- No quiero mentir. – Guardó silencio.

\- Sólo ha sido un beso. ¿Crees que esto va a cambiar mi opinión acerca de él?

\- Él te quiere de verdad.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es cosa de dos.

\- ¿Vas a casarte con él?

\- Así que es eso lo que te preocupa realmente. – Suspiró. – No. No me voy a casar con Joseph, y no tardaré en decírselo. – Notó un escalofrío en Akari, y cómo tensaba la mandíbula. – No sé por qué dudas. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuáles son mis preferencias, si quisiera casarme. Un simple beso en un juego estúpido no va a cambiar eso. – Akari frotó sutilmente la frente contra su mano, y ella le acarició con el pulgar.

\- Le harás daño, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con voz triste.

\- Sí. Pero si no lo hago ahora haré daño a más gente.

Notó cómo se arrugaba la frente de Akari al fruncir el ceño. No quería verle hundido, y más por algo que no era su responsabilidad. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y posó los labios sobre su mejilla, dándole un beso lento, y permitiéndose oler a Akari de cerca. Notaba el pulso desbocado y la cara encendida al separarse de él. El japonés se irguió mirándola con los ojos desorbitados y llevándose los dedos a la mejilla.

\- No necesito un juego para dar un beso a quien quiera. – Le dijo a media voz. – Así que no cargues con mis demonios tú también, por favor.

\- Quiero apoyarte, y si eso implica compartir tus cargas, lo haré. – Le dijo muy serio.

Michelle se quedó muda. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos, dejar de contenerse y sentir una vez más sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, podría volver a acomodar la cabeza en su hombro y dejar que el calor del japonés aliviase sus penas. Pero si rompía esa barrera justo en ese momento sería incapaz de frenar las consecuencias. Así que, en lugar de eso, se tuvo que conformar con acariciarle la mejilla.

\- Lo sé. Gracias, Akari. – Tragó saliva girándose hacia la puerta. – Volvamos con el resto.

Unos instantes antes en el salón al ver entrar a Michelle en la habitación del japonés se habían puesto a recolocar el salón, dándoles un poco de intimidad por el ruido, pero al acabar, se miraron unos a otros sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación, y empezaron a hablar en susurros.

\- ¿Qué le estará diciendo? – Preguntó Yaeko.

\- Ni idea, pero Akari está jodido. – Alex estaba preocupado. – ¿Visteis su cara cuando besó a Joseph?

\- Ni él se lo creía. – Comentó Marcos.

\- Pobre Akari. – Kanako miró preocupada a la puerta. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su amigo.

\- Igual Michelle le "consuela". – Dijo Marcos con alegría.

\- Ya quisiera él. – Alex era más escéptico.

\- Nosotras deberíamos irnos en breves, Yaeko.

\- Jooo… ¡pero quiero saber qué le dice!

\- ¡Chss! Baja el tono. – Alex miró su móvil. – Es tarde, Peque. Y no te lo van a decir.

\- ¿Os vais ya? – Preguntó Marcos desanimado mirando a Kanako.

\- No deberíamos tardar en…

\- Oh, sí, sí, claro que nos vamos. – Interrumpió Yaeko de repente. – Vamos, vamos, a por tus cosas. – Empezó a dar pequeños empujones a Kanako en dirección a la habitación del rubio. – ¡Venga, Marcos, acompáñala! Está todo en tu cuarto, ¿no? – Le guiñó un ojo de una forma nada disimulada a su amiga. Kanako se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Había una forma de ser menos discreta?

\- Deja de empujarla, ¿quieres? – Soltó el rubio de repente, irritado. – Si no quiere ir puedo traerle las cosas.

\- Ooohhh… - Respondió visiblemente emocionada. – ¡Mira cómo te defiende…!

\- Yaeko, basta. – Alex la miró con el ceño fruncido. Kanako estaba enfadada y Marcos parecía a punto de soltar algún improperio.

\- Estaba bromeando. – Se disculpó Yaeko. Su amiga soltó un bufido.

\- Voy a por mis cosas. – Marcos salió detrás de ella al instante.

\- Lo siento. – Yaeko se volvió a Alex con gesto de disculpa.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces. – Alex se llevó una mano a la frente. – Déjales, ¿vale?

\- Solo quiero ayudarles…

\- Pues no ayudas. – Respondió tajante. – Venga, tienes la chaqueta en mi habitación.

Kanako entró en el cuarto de Marcos oyendo al rubio entrar tras ella. Estaba muy frustrada. Le molestaba horrores lo que hacía Yaeko. Siempre con sus comentarios estúpidos y a deshora cuando estaban con los chicos. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, intentando relajarse, cuando notó a Marcos a su lado. Le giró un poco la cara, no quería que la viese así.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con voz suave, pasando el dorso de su dedo por el brazo. Ella se encogió de hombros disimulando un escalofrío.

\- Supongo.

\- Eso es casi un no. – Marcos esperó que dijese algo más, pero no fue así. – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- No te creo. – Se inclinó hacia delante, ladeando la cabeza e intentando verle la cara. Kanako se giró hacia él, con un pequeño sobresalto al encontrase con tus ojos. – No quiero verte triste.

\- No estoy triste. Estoy… - Cogió aire buscando la palabra. Le giró la cara otra vez y soltó el aire de golpe. – Qué más da. No es nada.

\- Bueno, pero te dio un beso Akari, ¿eh? – Respondió intentando ser juguetón y agitándola suavemente por el brazo. – Y Michelle. No te quejarás.

\- A ti te han besado todos. – Respondió con tono seco. Marcos dejó de moverla, pero no la soltó. – Tampoco te quejarás.

\- No. – Se acercó un poco más a ella. – Todos no. Tú no me has besado, así que puedo quejarme.

\- ¿Y vas a hacerlo? – Kanako enrojeció de repente. – Q-quejarte, digo. – Tartamudeó.

\- Lo estoy haciendo, Nako.

Ahí estaba, otra vez llamándola por ese mote dulce. Notaba los dedos de Marcos alrededor de su brazo, cerca del codo, la boca seca y el pulso acelerado. Tenía la vista clavada en la cama y no se atrevía a mirarle. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

\- Ya no estamos jugando. – Le dijo a media voz.

\- Te he besado más veces que a cualquiera de ellos. – Replicó Marcos en voz baja. – Puedo volver a hacerlo.

Marcos empezó a mover la mano por el brazo que estaba agarrando, acariciándola. Sentía la necesidad de contacto físico con ella prácticamente de continuo. Estaba preciosa con la camiseta que llevaba, y el sonrojo de su cara solo incrementaba su belleza. Quería mirarla a los ojos y besarla, hasta cambiar esa expresión alicaída por una sonrisa, pero se empeñaba en apartarle la cara.

\- Hazlo. – Murmuró Kanako. – Dame un beso, entonces.

La chica inclinó la cara, ofreciéndole la mejilla. Marcos tragó saliva pesadamente. Entonces giró un poco su cuerpo con la mano con la que la estaba agarrando, y con la otra cogió suavemente su rostro, alzándolo hacia él. Kanako abrió los ojos asustada, encontrándose con los verdes y decididos del rubio, que acortó distancias hasta darle un beso en los labios. Marcos se separó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, tan cerca el uno del otro que prácticamente estaban compartiendo el mismo aliento.

\- Habíamos dicho en los labios.

A Kanako se le cortó la respiración. Entonces oyeron una voz fuera de la habitación, muy emocionada.

\- ¡Están ahí dentro JUNTOS!

\- ¡Chsss!

Oyeron chistar a Yaeko, además de Michelle reprochándole que hasta Shokichi le había oído desde su casa. Marcos agachó la cabeza con gesto abatido. Kanako posó su mano encima de la del rubio, aún en su mandíbula. Dándole un suave apretón, la quitó de su cara apartando su cuerpo a una distancia prudencial.

\- Maru… me tengo que ir. – Volvió a apretar su mano antes de soltarle.

\- Sí, lo sé. - Carraspeó dando un paso al lateral dejándole espacio. – No te retraso más.

\- Mañana vendréis al karaoke… ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperanzada mientras cogía sus cosas.

\- Sabes que sí. – La miró intensamente. Ojalá pudiera retenerla un poco más. – ¿Cantarás tú?

\- Supongo. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y tú?

\- Claro. Tengo que subir el nivel, que seguro que el resto canta muy mal. – Dijo fanfarroneándose y consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de Kanako mientras se ponía el abrigo.

En el salón no faltaron miradas socarronas al verles aparecer. Michelle y Yaeko ya tenían su abrigo puesto, la última conteniendo su emoción. Alex acababa de darle una pequeña charla sobre no presionar a sus amigos en su relación, pero era evidente que Kanako había salido de la habitación mucho más contenta de lo que había entrado, así que, aunque no fuese en ese momento, no se iba a librar de un pequeño interrogatorio.

\- Casi nos vamos sin ti. – La acusó Michelle. – Vamos, que no quiero que lleguéis tarde al trabajo.

\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Alex. – ¿Cómo vuelves a casa?

\- Cogeré un autobús, hay una parada que me viene bien cerca de aquí. – Vio a Akari abrir la boca. – Me pongo la música y ya está. – Se apresuró a añadir. No quería arriesgarse a tener a Akari cerca más tiempo, aunque no puedo evitar culpabilizarse al ver su gesto de desilusión.

\- Nos vemos mañana en La Cucaracha. – Se despidió el japonés.

\- Iremos pronto. – Dijo Alex dándole un beso a su novia ya en la puerta.

Tras acordar la hora de quedada al día siguiente, las chicas desaparecieron por la puerta. Después de tener a tanta gente en casa, los tres agradecieron la tranquilidad del momento, y Akari y Marcos se dejaron caer en sofá, ambos con la mirada perdida y suspirando. Alex no pudo evitar reírse al verles.

\- A ver, pimpollos. – Dijo sentándose en extremo de uno de los sofás. – ¿Qué os ha pasado ahí dentro?

\- Nada. – Dijo Akari. – Me hizo ver que me monto dramas por tonterías. Otra vez.

\- Aham, ya… - No pareció convencerle. – ¿Y tú, Marcos?

\- Cosas mías. – Respondió con un leve rubor.

\- Venga, tío, no seas así. – Alex se sentó a su lado. – Kanako salió más contenta, algo le dirías. – Marcos esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Sí, le dije que canto mejor que vosotros. – Dijo dedicándoles una mirada arrogante.

\- Eh, a mí no me has oído cantar y tengo más experiencia que tú en karaokes seguro.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a dedicarle una canción a Michelle? – Preguntó el rubio con tono picotero.

\- ¿Y tú a Kanako, qué?

\- A ella le cantaría a solas. – Al punto se llevó las manos a la cara completamente rojo. Sus amigos se echaron a reír y notó el brazo de Alex por encima de su hombro atrayéndole contra sí.

\- Qué enamorado estás y qué tonto te pones.

\- ¡Dejadme tranquilo! No soy tonto, ni mono, ni nada.

Se levantó de repente, indignado, con la cara como un tomate, encerrándose en su cuarto con las risas de sus amigos de fondo. Se sentó en la cama, contra el cabecero de la misma, con las rodillas dobladas y escondiendo la cara en los brazos doblados. Vislumbró el cuaderno que estaba usando para componer la canción a Kanako y lo cogió, releyendo sus notas. Torció el gesto y arrancó la hoja, lo que había escrito no le hacía justicia. Cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a de nuevo, con inspiración renovada, aprovechando el recuerdo fresco de la mujer.

Alex y Akari se quedaron en silencio en el salón. El moreno miró a su amigo, que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no quiso interrumpirle. Sabía que Akari, a diferencia de Marcos, le acabaría contando lo que fuese si no le presionaba. Se acercó al japonés y extendió la mano hacia su amigo con la palma hacia arriba.

\- Pago la primera ronda mañana si antes de cenar toca una romántica. – Le dijo señalando a la puerta de Marcos.

\- Hecho. – Chocó su mano con una sonrisa y suspiró. - ¿Sabes? Me siento idiota. Acaba de irse y ya quiero verla otra vez.

\- Bueno, al menos tú lo reconoces.

Se rieron los dos. Alex se alegraba por Akari viendo cómo había mejorado la relación de su amigo con Michelle, pese a ser consciente del futuro incierto de ambos. Marcos con Kanako parecía más una montaña rusa, pero, por el momento los dos avanzaban a su estilo. Puede que al día siguiente todos aprovechasen para cantar sus sentimientos. Y estaba deseando verlo.

44


	69. Si no sabes qué decir, canta

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Sí, se veía venir, toca karaoke. Después de la tormenta viene la calma, que lamentablemente sólo suele durar hasta que llega una tormenta aún más grande, o directamente un huracán. Y algo así es lo que le va a vasar a nuestros chicos y chicas durante los próximos capítulos. Pero de momento, una tranquila noche de karaoke no hace daño a nadie, y más cuando se utilizan canciones para lanzarse indirectas...algunas más claras que otras**

**Así como en el anterior capítulo los emparejamientos de los besos a excepción del de Joseph Y Michelle fue escogido totalmente al azar utilizando dados, en esta ocasión las canciones que va a cantar cada uno de ellos están muy escogidas. Algunas de ellas llevan mensaje, otras simplemente nos parece que describen bien al personaje y otras son un reflejo del tipo de música que creemos que le gustaría a cada uno de ellos. ¿Os pegan con ellos? ¿Hay alguna canción que os recuerde a algún personaje concreto que no hayamos incluido aquí? **

**También, para hacer el capítulo un poco más relajado ya que se avecinan unos cuantos un poco duros, hemos utilizado puntos de vista de personajes que últimamente no han tenido tanto protagonismo y que ven evolucionar las diferentes relaciones desde otro ángulo.  
**

**NOTICIA IMPORTANTE: La semana que viene no subiremos capítulo. El jueves y los días anteriores y posteriores vamos a estar ocupadas y pararemos poco, si es que acaso llegamos a parar, cerca de un ordenador. Sentimos mucho fallaros una semana pero estas fechas es lo que tienen que toca viajar y no siempre puede hacerse con el ordenador encima ^^. Felices fiestas a todos y ¡gracias por todo! Que sigáis aquí después de tanto tiempo significa un montón para nosotras **

**\- Título: Si no sabes qué decir, canta  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 21191  
****\- Personajes: Todos menos Adolf**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**SI NO SABES QUÉ DECIR, CANTA**

Karaoke. Cuando las chicas lo habían mencionado el día anterior en su cabeza se había dibujado dicha palabra con luces de neón y banda sonora incorporada. KARAOKE. Shokichi se miró al espejo y se descubrió a sí mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes. No pudo evitar pasarse la mano por su pelo, que aunque habitualmente se peinaba de punta en esa ocasión había decidido dejar lacio. No le convencía, pero estaba tan contento que en ese momento eso era un mal menor, era un mal casi inexistente de hecho. Se pasó los dedos alrededor de los ojos y suspiró. Últimamente no hacían más que darle disgustos y juraría que le había salido alguna nueva arruga a cuenta de ello.

El pasado martes la propuesta de matrimonio inesperada de Joseph le había dejado preocupado. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta de Michelle, alguien iba a salir herido de un modo u otro, y tras haber visto a la mujer con Akari en el gimnasio se imaginaba que sería Joseph. Se sentía mal cuando reflexionaba sobre ello, pero en cierto modo prefería que fuese él quien lo pasase mal que no el otro chaval. Al fin y al cabo Joe había perseguido a Michelle durante años, no respetado sus negativas ni su espacio personal. Era consciente de que sus razones para pensar así eran meramente paternalistas, pero consideraba que en cierto modo Joseph no se la merecía. Sabía que la quería, pero ello no obligaba a Michelle a corresponder sus sentimientos. Además debía reconocer que sentía una especial predilección por Akari, y sabía perfectamente la razón tras ello. Shokichi bufó para sí mismo. Ese no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Además había hablado con ella la noche anterior y le había dicho que estaba bien, y parecía sincera. De hecho la escuchó bastante animada, más desde luego que cuando vio aparecer a Joseph en casa de los chicos.

Se golpeó las mejillas suavemente con las palmas para despejarse, obligándose a pensar en la noche que venía por delante. Amaba el karaoke, y por fin tras años sin pisar uno iba a volver a subirse al escenario. En alguna ocasión había hecho fiestas de karaoke en su casa, pero no era lo mismo hacerlo allí que en un local especializado en ello. El que no fuese como los de Japón, en los cuales podrían tener una única sala para él y sus amigos, no le terminaba de convencer. Pero tenía demasiadas ganas de convertirse en cantante por una noche como para que realmente le importase. Ajustó el cuello de la cazadora de cuero negra que llevaba y se echó unos gruesos guantes al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de piel, el cual crujía al caminar. Hacía tiempo que no se daba una vuelta en su moto, y realmente lo echaba de menos.

Canturreando y haciendo tintinear las llaves entre sus dedos se dirigió al garaje y no tardó en localizar el flamante vehículo que prácticamente brillaba con luz propia. Acarició la superficie con sumo cuidado, dejando escapar una exhalación de satisfacción de entre sus labios. Esa moto había sido uno de sus más caros caprichos, y no se arrepentía para nada. Como si de un niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete se tratase, se puso los guantes, se ajustó en la cabeza el casco que llevaba colgando del brazo y tras acomodarse arrancó. En cuanto el sonido del motor acarició sus oídos una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pensándolo mejor puede que llegase un poco tarde al karaoke, al fin y al cabo no habían quedado a ninguna hora concreta y sus amigos estarían entretenidos cantando. ¡Qué demonios! Era un hombre adulto, no necesitaba darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacía en su tiempo libre. Ni siquiera a esa voz interior con tinte de reproche y que le repetía que fuese responsable que le asaltaba de vez en cuando. Ya le haría caso en otro momento. En aquel entonces estaba demasiado ocupando sintiendo el rugir de la combustión del motor haciendo su cuerpo vibrar, y pudo sentir casi la misma emoción que cuando se subió en esa moto por primera vez.

Vació su mente momentáneamente de preocupaciones, dejando que la adrenalina que empezó a liberar conforme aumentó la velocidad le embriagase. Apenas había tráfico y las imágenes a su alrededor pasaban rápido. Una expresión satisfecha acudió a su cara al percatarse de las miradas de admiración de algunos viandantes al verle pasar. Se sentía genial. En ocasiones se veía a sí mismo, trabajando en algo que le gustaba pero sin esposa ni hijos, como un fracaso. No es que lo sintiese realmente, pero la sociedad parecía decirle que no hacía lo correcto, que ya debería buscar a alguien con quien casarse y formar una familia en vez de dedicarse a salir por ahí con sus amigos a los que sacaba 20 años. Pero en momentos como ese, en los que recorría la ciudad ya sumida en la noche sin más acompañante que su moto y el viento que silbaba a su alrededor, se sentía un triunfador.

Cuando consideró que se había entretenido lo suficiente y ya con ganas de echar mano del micrófono, tomó el camino más corto que se le ocurrió hacia _La Cucaracha Marciana _y se plantó en seguida allí. Fue cuando estaba bajándose del vehículo y quitándose el casco que los vio. Amelia y Keiji, ella arrebujada en su abrigo y él caminando a su lado, conversando. La duda de si llamar su atención o no le paralizó un momento ¡se los veía tan monos! Después del accidente que Amelia había sufrido en la piscina, Keiji se mostraba especialmente atento y protector hacia ella. El otro día en el gimnasio no se había alejado de la mujer en ningún momento, y a Shokichi le daba la impresión de que con cada gesto Keiji se reprimía para no agarrarla de la mano, de un brazo o pegarla contra él. O puede que simplemente fuesen imaginaciones suyas y las ganas que tenía de que fuesen pareja. En ella era más que evidente lo que sentía, y aunque Keiji resultaba más hermético a él no conseguía engañarle. De hecho puede que hasta Shokichi tuviera más claro que el propio Keiji lo que realmente pensaba sobre Amelia. No había más que ver el mimo con el que trataba la caja de _bento_ que le regaló en el _Secret Santa _o la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara cada vez que lo utilizaba. Y cómo no olvidar esa cara tan roja como su pelo el primer día que le vio usándolo, cuando le hizo una foto a traición que envió a la susodicha.

Sonriendo para sí y colgándose el casco del brazo decidió llamarlos. Ambos levantaron la cabeza al instante y mientras Amelia respondió al saludo con un leve gesto con la cabeza, Keiji agitó la mano desde la distancia. Se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas, y sus amigos le esperaron antes de continuar su camino en dirección al local. Al igual que ocurrió con la intervención, en un principio Keiji había dicho que él preferiría no ir al karaoke. Insistió a su amigo multitud de veces a lo largo de la mañana, pero su respuesta había sigo negativa en todas las ocasiones. Hasta el momento en el cual Amelia había dicho que a ella le apetecía ir, que nunca había estado en uno y le producía curiosidad. Cuando Keiji leyó dicho mensaje en el teléfono, cambió de parecer y modificó su discurso alegando que quizás no era tan mala idea. Shokichi no se lo recriminó, pero no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

\- ¡Buenas noches!- saludó cantarín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pareció contagiarle a ambos.

\- Buenas noches, Shokichi-san. Pareces emocionado

\- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Es el karaoke, Keiji- se detuvo a su lado y tras darle una palmada en el hombro movió su mano en el aire lentamente, como si estuviese haciendo aparecer un cartel- Karaoke- murmuró emocionado. Amelia se carcajeó

\- ¿Tan divertido es?- cuestionó ella sin mucho convencimiento. Tenía la cara tan enterrada en la bufanda que casi no era capaz de oírla.

\- Mucho mejor de lo que pudiera llegar a explicarte, es algo que tienes que ver tú misma- La miró directamente, con emoción. Si había algo que le gustaba aún más que el karaoke, era poder introducir a sus amigos en ese mundillo- Es fantástico.

\- Shokichi-san- Keiji se rio suavemente, no queriendo que su amigo se sintiese dolido por reírse de él pero no pudiendo evitar hacerlo- Deberíamos ir yendo.

\- Oh sí claro, claro ¡vamos!

Echó a andar delante de ellos no percatándose de la mirada agradecida y de complicidad que Amelia le dedicó a Keiji. Y para ellos era mejor que así fuese, pues de haber visto esa mirada, probablemente no les habría dejado en paz en toda la noche, o en todos el mes…de hecho se arriesgaría a decir que en todo el año, y todavía estaban a principios de enero.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, además de ese horrible cartel que le ponía los pelos de punta, se toparon con los porteros que tanto intimidaban a gran parte de los asistentes. Eran gemelos, altos, corpulentos y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Sus cabezas rapadas y sus ojos negros y vacíos provocaban en Shokichi una sensación de incomodidad que no se atrevía a reconocer frente a sus amigos, aunque no dudaba que no sería el único. De hecho alguna vez había visto a alguno de ellos dar un respingo al cruzar la puerta y toparse con la mirada de uno de los hermanos Bao. Lo saludó con toda la entereza que pudo y giró un poco la cabeza para ver si sus amigos le seguían. Justo en ese momento descubrió a Amelia pegándose a Keiji tras recibir una intimidatoria mirada por parte de uno de los porteros. Y pese a que fue un gesto que sólo vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo, no se le escapó la forma en la cual él le apoyó las manos en los hombros, guiándola al interior del local alejándola de los gemelos.

Una vez dentro, la música, la gente y el calor los azotó. Amelia se encogió un poco en sí misma, algo abrumada por la gran diferencia con respecto al exterior, y Keiji apretó sus hombros con suavidad, haciendo que le mirase para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ajeno a este intercambio, Shokichi lideraba la marcha. La verdad es que estaba agradeciendo el calor del sitio, el paseo en moto le había dejado helado y aunque sabía que en un rato probablemente estaría quejándose porque se estaba achicharrando con sus pantalones de piel dentro del local, en ese momento agradecía la cálida temperatura. Indicó a sus amigos con gestos que tenían que subir, y esquivando gente al ritmo de la atronadora música que sentía vibrar hasta en huesos que no sabía que tenía, llegaron a las escaleras. Por lo que habían dicho las chicas, en ocasiones hacían noches de karaoke adaptando el piso de arriba. Se moría de ganas de verlo así que prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba presa de la emoción.

No había mucha gente. Iván y Yaeko estaban en la barra, charlando con Alex, que removía distraídamente el botellín de cerveza que tenía en las manos y no parecía estar muy atento a la conversación. Cerca de un improvisado escenario se encontraban Sylvester y su señora esposa. Joseph los acompañaba y parecía especialmente entretenido estudiando la máquina de karaoke que habían instalado, lanzando preguntas a la pareja. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender muy bien, Joe y Sylvester habían congeniado mucho desde el día que se habían conocido, aunque sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con el trato que el heredero de los Newton le daba a Iván. En los ratos que había estado con Sylvester el cariño que sentía hacia su sobrino había quedado más que patente, así que era de esperar que estuviera agradecido con las personas que lo trataban bien. Se paró de golpe buscando al resto de sus amigos con la mirada. Si estaba Alex suponía que Marcos y Akari ya habrían llegado, y además en principio Kanako debería estar, pero no localizaba a ninguno de ellos. Se giró hacia Amelia y Keiji, los cuales parecían estar en la misma situación que él. Ella se quitó las manoplas color crema en forma de osito que llevaba y las guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo que se empezó a desabrochar, mientras que Keiji se deshizo de su gorro y se sacudió el pelo. Miró hacia Joseph de nuevo con intención de irle a preguntar y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y tras saludarles con un gesto con la mano les señaló en dirección a una de las mesas rodeadas de sofás cerca del escenario. Tras golpear con delicadeza a Keiji en el brazo para llamar su atención, echaron a andar el lugar que les había indicado.

A la primera que localizaron fue a Sheila, que estaba levantada y se movía de un sitio a otro visiblemente emocionada. Pese a su cuerpo menudo y baja estatura, con su colorido atuendo llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para que la localizasen desde lejos. Su minifalda de vuelo en color blanco con topos negros acompañada de la sudadera corta en la que se leía "_Pretty as a unicorn_" realmente pegaban con ella. Además sus zapatillas y medias en tonos pastel destacaban frente a los colores principalmente neutros u oscuros que vestían el resto de sus amigos. Como ejemplo Eva, que se mantenía de pie a su lado sonriendo y con su habitual modestia se había ataviado con un vestido de vuelo en color marrón acompañado de una bonita chaqueta de punto en color marfil. Shokichi se enternecía al verlas. Le alegraba que las dos jóvenes hubieran encontrado la una en la otra una amistad y un apoyo incondicional. En ocasiones había hablado con Michelle, que era quien más trataba con ella, de Eva y lo difícil que le resultaba realmente congeniar con los demás y sentirse integrada. Y parecía que gracias a Sheila había conseguido superar esa barrera.

Sentado en el sofá reconoció a Marcos y pudo ver a Kanako, la cual también estaba de pie, escabullirse en dirección a la barra tras intercambiar unas palabras con él. Supuso que era para ir a buscarles bebidas, pues los vasos y botellas que había sobre la mesa ya estaban vacíos. Pero teniendo en cuenta la tensa relación entre ellos se esperaba cualquier cosa, y más tras haberlos visto en la intervención el día anterior. Michelle le había dicho cuando habló con ella que las cosas se habían puesto interesantes después de que él se hubiese marchado, pero no quiso aclararle nada más. La susodicha estaba sentada en el sofá también y sobre su regazo tenía lo que parecía un libro en el cual pasaba las hojas sin mucho convencimiento. Akari, acomodado a su lado, le hizo detenerse en una para explicarle algo.

\- Buenas y cantarinas noches, mi querida tripulación

\- H-hola- saludó tímidamente Sheila, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y acudió rápidamente a sentarse junto a Marcos. Eva la siguió con una sonrisa y tomó sitio entre ella y Michelle, la cual lo miraba con la ceja enarcada, y parecía que dispuesta a hacer un comentario ácido sobre la forma en la cual se refirió a ellos. Por fortuna Keiji habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella.

\- Hola, sentimos llegar tan tarde, yo prefería cenar bien antes de venir.

\- Yo tenía que sacar a Sauron- se excusó Amelia a continuación, dejando su abrigo y bufanda junto al montón donde estaban los de los demás. Sencilla como siempre, con unos vaqueros rectos de un tono grisáceo, y una sudadera algo ceñida a la cintura y con cuello barco en un color teja apagado.

\- No pasa nada, nosotras también acabamos de llegar- dijo Eva señalándose a ella misma y a Michelle.

\- Sois todos unos tardones, nosotros llevamos más de una hora aquí- rezongó Marcos, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en los brazos- ¿verdad, Akari?

\- Bueno, es que Alex y tú os empeñasteis en venir a la hora de apertura- contestó el susodicho, aguantándose una risa socarrona.

\- ¡Tío!- Marcos miró nervioso a su alrededor, no tranquilizándose hasta que localizó a Kanako en la barra, ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo- ¡Eso no se dice!

\- No te preocupes, Marcos. No es como si fuese una novedad para nosotros- añadió Sheila con demoledora honestidad, haciendo que la cara de su amigo se desencajase de estupefacción y que los demás se echasen a reír. No obstante en cuanto Shokichi la miró ella apartó la cara algo sonrojada y se encogió un poco en sí misma.

Amelia tomó asiento en otro de los sofás alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban sentados, y Keiji no tardó en acompañarla. Al igual que ella también llevaba para la ocasión unos pantalones vaqueros, aunque había cambiado una de sus habituales sudaderas por una camiseta de manga larga azul marino con finas rayas blancas y una chaqueta gris que acababa de quitarse. Eso le recordó que se estaba achicharrando de calor con su traje para la moto y se deshizo finalmente de su cazadora de cuero que pasó a acompañar el resto de prendas de abrigo. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea ir en moto hasta el local. Los pantalones le estaban dando un calor horrible, y tenía los pies cocidos dentro de las fuertes y pesadas botas que se ponía para conducir. Aprovecharía para tomar refrescos con mucho hielo ya que no iba a poder beber alcohol, a ver si así conseguía refrescarse algo. Fue a acomodarse al otro lado de Akari cuando una carcajada nasal le hizo detenerse un momento y mirar con curiosidad a la autora de la misma, Michelle, que le dirigía una expresión cargada de sorna.

\- Hoy es el día de los idiotas llevando frases en la ropa ¿o qué?- bufó aguantando una carcajada. Akari, a su lado, contuvo la risa y para sorpresa generalizada, Eva fue bastante menos discreta conteniéndose.

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó Marcos - ¿Qué os pasa hoy conmigo?

\- La tuya te define muy bien, Shokichi-san- aportó Keiji sonriendo abiertamente.

Shokichi hizo un mohín y se miró a sí mismo, olvidando por un momento el mensaje escrito en su camiseta negra. "_Cleverly disguised as a responsible adult" _leyó a duras penas desde su posición. Sí, no podía negarlo, Keiji tenía razón. He hecho era precisamente por ello por lo que se había comprado dicha camiseta.

\- La mía también me define perfectamente- canturreó Marcos señalándose a sí mismo y la frase que se podía leer en el pecho de su sudadera verde "_Being AWESOME is attitude_".

No obstante, tras ello todos sus amigos se echaron a reír y Sheila incluso llegó a darle un par de palmadas condescendientes en la espalda. Enfurruñado, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, musitando maldiciones por lo bajo. Shokichi finalmente tomó asiento y desvió momentáneamente la vista al libro que Michelle tenía sobre las piernas y que estaba mirando con Akari. Se trataba del listado de canciones del karaoke. En la mano el chaval tenía una libreta en la cual aparecían apuntados los nombres de todos los presentes, algunos de ellos con algo escrito al lado. Shokichi supuso que se trataba de las canciones que ya habían escogido. En ese momento Joseph se acercó a ellos, impecable como siempre con una camisa blanca arremangada y a medio abotonar y unos pantalones en color pizarra medio cubiertos por unas botas de cordones. Puede que Shokichi fuese un hombre heterosexual, pero no podía negar que el atractivo que desprendía Joe era arrollador.

\- Veo que ya estamos todos- afirmó con una sonrisa.

En lugar de acomodarse en el sofá cogió una silla de una mesa cercana y se sentó en ella del revés, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la misma. A Shokichi no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que él y Michelle cruzaron. Ella se sumió en el más absoluto mutismo, y el hombre desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado. Akari pareció tensarse un momento, pero tras tomar aire empezó a hablar.

\- Sí, sólo falta Alex que está en la barra- comentó con mucha más tranquilidad en la voz de la que Shokichi se esperaba- Puedo ir a avisarle si queréis.

\- No tenemos prisa, podemos tranquilamente tomarnos algo antes de empezar a cantar ¿no creéis? – Joseph lanzó la pregunta al aire topándose con varios asentimientos a modo de respuesta- ¿De qué hablabais? Porque Marcos tiene pinta de haber sido sometido a escarnio público.

\- Planteábamos si la frase de su sudadera le define o no- aportó Keiji.

\- Llegamos a la conclusión de que a Shokichi la de su camiseta sí le hace justicia, pero la de Marcos no- resumió Michelle chavando sus ojos en Joseph. Shokichi no tenía idea de qué había podido pasar, pero era evidente por el ambiente entre ambos que después de haberse marchado de casa de los chicos ayer, algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

\- No seáis tan duros con él, está claro que le define -defendió guiñándole un ojo al aludido, que se recompuso al instante y se hinchó como un pavo – No obstante podemos preguntarle a Kanako, que ahí viene.

Ante la última frase el pánico se dibujó momentáneamente en los ojos de Marcos. Empezó a repetir nerviosamente que por qué le tenían que preguntar a ella y que no la metieran en eso. No obstante su verborrea se cortó al instante en cuando la chica llegó a su altura, cargando en una bandeja diversas bebidas. En ese momento la miró y sonrió abiertamente, removiéndose en el asiento como si tuviera intención de levantarse y arrepintiéndose en el último momento. Ella carraspeó y casi sin mirarle se acercó la mesa, dejando delante de cada uno su correspondiente consumición, evitando de una forma más que evidente pegarse mucho a Marcos. Conforme iba a dar la vuelta para volver a la barra, él no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le bloqueó el paso estirando las piernas clavando los ojos en ella. Kanako se cubrió con la bandeja, sintiéndose repentinamente desnuda a pesar de su minifalda vaquera, su camiseta y su amplia sudadera rosa. Girándose un poco hacia él se colocó el pelo tras la oreja nerviosamente y tragó saliva, para después dejar escapar pesadamente el aire de los pulmones antes de hablar. No quería que se le notase el nerviosismo en la voz.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Marcos?- ambos eran conscientes de que las miradas de todos sus amigos estaban clavadas en ellos. Incluso creían notar los ojos de Alex y Yaeko desde la barra y eso que por su posición y la escasa luz del lugar apenas serían capaces de verlos.

\- Podrías quedarte un rato con nosotros- pidió con fingida inocencia y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Estoy trabajando- contestó al instante, agarrando con más fuerza la bandeja que tenía entre las manos. Para algunos fue evidente la forma en la cual sus nudillos estaban blancos a costa de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, pero Marcos tenía la mirada fijada en su cara y no se percató.

\- No hay casi nadie- miró por encima del sofá para corroborarlo- Y Yaeko y el otro ya están en la barra. No creo que Sylvester te ponga pegas.

Todos sabían que a Marcos no le faltaba razón, así que su atención volvió a Kanako, que parecía haberse quedado sin argumentos y se movía algo nerviosa en el sitio. Para los más observadores fue evidente el debate interno de la mujer, que mostraba en su lenguaje corporal que se sentía tanto presa, como predador. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró de nuevo y se mordió el labio. Marcos esperaba expectante, con las piernas que había extendido delante de sí mismo para cortarle el paso a Kanako, cada vez más cerradas alrededor de ella. Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero su murmullo se vio repentinamente ahogado por la suave voz de Amelia.

\- Kanako ¿podrías traerme una cerveza?- sonrió levemente ante la mirada de agradecimiento de Kanako. Se giró hacia Keiji que alzó las cejas con grata sorpresa- ¿No vas a pedir nada, Keiji?

\- La verdad es que me está dando sed. ¿Tenéis agua fría? – la camarera asintió, relajando el agarre en la bandeja y casi suspirando aliviada- Pues una para mí ¿Shokichi-san?- cuestionó a su amigo, el cual estaba algo distraído pero que reaccionó al constante al oír su nombre.

\- Para mí un té frío- alguna miradas curiosas se posaron en él y simuló hacer un puchero- He venido en mi pequeña bestia no puedo beber alcohol.

Kanako asintió y se alejó en dirección a la barra, no sin provocar un bufido de Marcos, que finalmente la dejó pasar con cierta reticencia. No les pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los presentes la forma en la cual él la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista, ni la manera en la cual se humedeció los labios al hacerlo. Sheila se rio por lo bajo seguida de Michelle, Keiji y Shokichi. Joseph sonrió negando con la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el pelo. Le resultaba difícil creer que aún no se hubieran atrevido a dar el paso y más aún tras haberle pedido consejo a alguien como él. Marcos los miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo qué pasaba pero sabiendo que tenía que ver con su persona. Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, tenía desde hacía días la sensación de que sus amigos sabían algo que él no, y que se cachondeaban a su consta a cuenta de ello. No obstante y antes de que el humor se agriase, una oportuna intervención rompió el momentáneo mosqueo del chaval.

\- ¿Pequeña bestia?- murmuró Eva

\- Shokichi-san se refiere a su moto- explicó Keiji, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el susodicho, que mostraba una expresión orgullosa.

\- ¿Has venido con la moto?- Marcos dios un bote en el sitio, recuperando la expresión alegre y mirando a Shokichi con los ojos brillantes, agarrándose al borde del asiento visiblemente emocionado- ¿Me la enseñas luego? Por favor.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- el hombretón sonrió - Hoy sólo me he traído un casco, pero algún otro día traigo el que tengo de repuesto y te doy una vuelta.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto- Shokichi se dio un par de golpes en el pecho con el puño – Prometido- alargó el brazo hacia Marcos, el cual chocó el puño con él para a continuación levantarse del sitio de un salto.

\- ¡Voy a decírselo a Alex!

Y sin más salió prácticamente corriendo en dirección a la barra, provocando que los presentes se carcajeasen por lo bajo. Al fin y al cabo, Marcos seguía siendo un niño en comparación con la gran mayoría de ellos. Keiji le dedicó una significativa mirada a Shokichi, que se encogió de hombros mostrando una expresión de total satisfacción. Sheila tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, y no apartaba los ojos de Shokichi, que pese a notar su mirada decidió obviarla para no poner a la pobre chica en un compromiso. Un carraspeo de Eva y la oportuna aportación de Michelle, que dijo lo que todos estaban pensando, la hizo salir de su aturdimiento.

\- Eres un padrazo- soltó chascando la lengua fingiendo hastío, pero mostrándole una sonrisa amable- Lo vas a malcriar.

\- Ya hay alguien que lo malcría más que yo- se excusó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Joseph, que se hizo el inocente y se señaló a sí mismo aparentando ofensa.

\- ¿Yo?- sonrió mostrando una expresión de suficiencia- Yo soy como su tío. Similar a un padre pero con menos responsabilidad, lo que me da la libertad de darle los caprichos que me apetezca – clavó la mirada en Michelle, que frunció ligeramente el ceño y agarró con fuerza el libreto de canciones que aún tenía en su regazo- Ya sabes por lo que han pasado estos chicos, no va a pasar nada porque ahora alguien los malcríe un poco.

\- No lo niego- intervino Keiji, librando a Michelle de tener que contestar ella. La mujer le dedicó una mirada agradecida- Pero lo que más necesitan es un adulto responsable a su alrededor- Amelia, a su lado asintió distraídamente. Las miradas del resto se tornaron a Joseph.

\- Y por eso te tenemos a ti- respondió con total sinceridad, provocando que el boxeador mostrase sorpresa en su rostro- Para mí es evidente que no soy un buen referente, por eso prefiero ser su tío. Yo no podría ser un buen padre- pese a la aparente indiferencia que mostraba, su pose relajada y su sonrisa ladina, el derrotismo de su voz no pasó desapercibido

\- No digas eso, Joe- la autoritaria voz de Michelle provocó que toda la atención se centrase en ella por un momento. Lo miró con cierto enfado y se recolocó las gafas- No puedes saberlo- relajó un poco su expresión y frunció los labios- Yo creo que serías un buen padre.

Los que lo conocían menos no se percataron, pero para Shokichi y Michelle fue evidente que en ese momento algo ocurrió en el interior de Joseph. Su sonrisa ladina se suavizó hasta casi desaparecer, y se vio obligado a respirar profundamente. Se humedeció los labios como su fuese a replicar, pero en lugar de ello se pasó la mano por el pelo y se centró en ella, que tenía los ojos clavados en él, como si estuviera esperando que estallase de una forma u otra en cualquier instante. Daba la impresión de que se iba a levantar para ir a abrazarla de un momento a otro. Shokichi le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste, y Eva y Akari tenían la mirada fija en Michelle, en expectativa. Amelia miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, queriendo intervenir para relajar la tensa atmósfera que se estaba formando pero no estando muy segura de cómo hacerlo, y Keiji en cierto modo se estaba sintiendo culpable por haber participado en la conversación. Para sorpresa de todos, fue Sheila la que con su habitual alegría y optimismo, consiguió que el ambiente se distendiera

-¡Michelle! Los que acaban de llegar aún no han escogido canciones- dijo alegremente señalando el libreto que la mujer aún mantenía sobre sus piernas.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, cierto. Toma, Shokichi.

Le cedió el libro al hombre, que lo aceptó con ilusión y empezó a pasar las hojas leyendo con rapidez pero atención los títulos de las canciones disponibles. Y pese a lo que la cultura popular dicte, Shokichi es capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez, así que aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la pareja sentada a su lado. No intercambiaban muchas palabras, pero se percató del pequeño golpe con el hombro que Akari le dio a Michelle, arrancándole una sonrisa sincera y una mirada cargada de cariño. A continuación alargó la mano hasta ella, quitándole del pelo una pequeña pelusa negra que venía de estilosa boina con orejas de gato que la mujer vestía. Pese a que sabía que aunque ella intentase negarlo, la relación que tenía Michelle con ese chico era mucho más sólida y profunda que cualquiera que hubiera tenido hasta el momento, no pudo sino sorprenderle la naturalidad del gesto. La decisión con la que él atrapó la pelusa de cerca de su flequillo para después recolocárselo distaba mucho de la timidez con la cual se acercaba a ella apenas unos meses antes. Pero sin duda lo más extraño para él fue la respuesta de Michelle. Ella odiaba que le toqueteasen el pelo. De hecho decía detestarlo. Pero sin embargo no había puesto pega ninguna en cuanto Akari lo había hecho. Ni siquiera llegó a cuestionarle. Es como si diese por hecho que él no iba a hacer nada que la molestase o incomodase, y probablemente no le faltase razón.

\- Akari- llamó una vez consideró que ya no los interrumpiría- Apúntame esta- le indicó señalando con el dedo uno de los títulos. El chico enarcó una ceja con suma curiosidad, cuestionando mudamente si estaba seguro.

Asintió fervientemente tras lo cual se incorporó y se sentó junto a Amelia, insistiéndoles a ella y a Keiji para que participasen. No obstante ninguno de los dos quería cantar, de hecho Keiji le dijo que tenía intención de marcharse relativamente pronto a casa. El recuerdo de la borrachera y posterior resaca aún era vívido en él y sentía una profunda vergüenza por ello. El estar en el local donde todo había empezado no hacía más que recordárselo. Y pese a que Amelia, llegando incluso a mostrar cierto enfado, le insistió múltiples veces con que no pasaba nada y que se lo había pasado bien con él igualmente, Keiji siguió disculpándose. No obstante era obvio para Shokichi el alivio que se reflejaba en la mirada y gestos de Keiji cada vez ella le decía que le quitase importancia, que lo pasado, pasado está.

El rector debía reconocer que le gustaba ser el espectador de todos los escarceos entre sus amigos. Era como ver una telenovela o una película en la cual conocía a todos los participantes y los quería a cada uno a su manera. De hecho una de las parejas le recordaba tanto a la situación que él mismo había vivido años atrás que no podía evitar sentir que la nostalgia, la añoranza y el cariño le invadían cuando los veía juntos. Pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas. Se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a Joseph, que seguía con aire pensativo sentado en la silla, algo alejado del resto. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le animó a acercarse, aunque al principio se negó. No obstante una mirada interrogante hacia Michelle y un confuso gesto afirmativo con la cabeza por parte de ella, le arrancaron una sonrisa sincera y no dudó en aproximarse a ellos. Aun así, esperó a que Shokichi se hubiera acomodado de nuevo en el sofá junto a Akari, antes de posicionarse a la derecha del rector.

En ese momento Marcos y Alex volvieron de la barra, y este último no dudó en acercarse a Shokichi y tomar la silla que Joseph había dejado libre para sentarse frente a él y empezar a hacerle preguntas sobre su moto. Se le veía casi más emocionado que a Marcos, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba en un taller. Joseph no tardó en unirse a la conversación, como poseedor de multitud de vehículos y amante del mundo del motor que era. De hecho su charla resultaba tan interesante que la conversación acabó prácticamente convirtiéndose en un monólogo liderado por Joseph en el cuál él y Alex sólo participaban haciendo breves aportaciones de cuando en cuando mientras le escuchaban con atención. Marcos, por su parte, tras dejas en la mesa las consumiciones que Amelia, Keiji y el propio Shokichi habían pedido, se unió a ellos emocionado y casi exigiéndole al rector que le dijese cuándo iba a darle el paseo en moto. Alex no tardó en pedirle por favor si a él también se lo daría.

\- ¿Qué tal la intervención ayer?- preguntó Amelia de repente, llamando la atención de aquellos que no estaban participando en la conversación sobre vehículos a motor. Se miraron todos entre ellos y empezaron a reírse.

\- Bueno, bastante bien – explicó Sheila -La cosa estuvo muy animada.

\- Sí, y no llegó a correr la sangre- continuó Michelle ante la estupefacta mirada de Amelia y Keiji, que no entendían dónde estaba la gracia.

\- La sangre no sé, pero otras cosas quizás sí- murmuró Eva de forma que prácticamente sólo Michelle y Sheila la escucharon, provocando que se riesen aún más fuerte.

Akari se rascó la nariz y apartó la vista algo avergonzado. Pese a saber que no era precisamente a él a quién se referían, pues a vista de Eva y Sheila para él el día había acabado más mal que bien, debía reconocer que una vez se había calmado había rememorado alguno de los besos acontecidos. Más particularmente el de Michelle con las chicas, y en concreto, el que se dio con Eva. Y sí, se había puesto. Mucho. Ni siquiera tenía claro el por qué, pero el imaginarse a sus dos amigas en una situación sexual le excitaba en sobremanera. Notó a Michelle moverse a su lado y alzó la vista para mirarla. Mostraba una sonrisa ladina y una expresión socarrona con la ceja enarcada. Mierda. Era capaz de leerle la mente, seguro.

\- ¿Podríais ser más claros?- pidió Keiji- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

\- Al principio mal- comentó Akari rascándose la nuca- Aunque bueno, les tendimos una emboscada, es normal que se molestasen.

\- ¿Una emboscada?- cuestionó Amelia mirándolos con extrañeza.

\- A Yaeko prácticamente la secuestró Kanako- Sheila soltó una leve carcajada al decirlo.

\- Y nosotros invadimos su casa- continuó Eva señalando a Akari, que asintió corroborándolo.

\- Les dimos un discurso, les dijimos lo que nos molestaba y se disculparon- resumió Michelle encogiéndose de hombros- Parece que fueron sinceros, pero sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Yo estuve hablando con Alex por la noche- dijo Sheila con una sonrisa sincera- Me llamó para disculparse otra vez.

\- Yaeko y yo también hablamos. Me mandó un mensaje para ver si estaba muy enfadada con ella, la muy boba- Michelle negó con la cabeza- Así que supongo que se controlarán más de ahora en adelante.

\- Espero que sí. Me resulta muy incómodo estar con ellos cuando están…bueno, ya sabéis.

\- Te entendemos, Amelia- la apoyó Keiji- Confiaremos en ellos.

\- Yo también estuve hablando con Alex por la noche- aportó Akari – Me estuvo preguntando más tranquilamente qué era lo que nos molestaba, realmente parece dispuesto a cambiar.

\- Son buenos chicos- murmuró Michelle, casi más a ella misma que a las personas de su alrededor.

No obstante, todos asintieron como acto reflejo, tras lo cual, se hizo un momentáneo silencio entre ellos. En ese momento, un desgarrador ruido cortó el aire y Michelle se llevó las manos a los oídos automáticamente. El sonido le había hecho daño, literalmente, y se encogió en sí misma cubriéndose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Al instante sintió una mano tranquilizadora acariciándola la espalda, y no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de Akari. Se dejó mimar mientras esperaba que el sonido cesase. Se estaba alargando demasiado y notaba sus nervios empezar a crisparse, y además su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo salir de allí. Abrió los ojos un momento, intentando localizar el origen. Al hacerlo se topó con que sus amigos, también molestos con el sonido aunque mucho menos afectados que ella, estaban mirando todos en la misma dirección. Aprovechó que nadie la observaba para recostarse un poco en el chico a su lado, que era el único que la estaba mirando y se mostraba claramente preocupado. Se apoyó en su hombro y él le rodeó con el brazo con el que le había estado frotando la espalda. Michelle cerró los ojos con fuerza de nuevo. Se estaba irritando cada vez más. No podía evitarlo. El sonido le estaba taladrando la cabeza y le martilleaba los tímpanos, en los que sentía pinchazos. Y de repente, tal y como vino, cesó. Respiró aliviada y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá, intentando tranquilizarse. Aun así, lo que más la estaba ayudando a retomar la calma era sin duda el brazo de Akari alrededor de sus hombros, el cual retiró con cuidado tras darle una última caricia. En realidad ella no quería que se alejase, y estaba casi segura de que a él también le había costado apartarse de ella. Giró la cabeza en su dirección dedicándole una mirada de profundo agradecimiento y Akari simplemente sonrió, preguntándole mudamente si estaba bien. Un asentimiento sincero pareció ser suficiente para que se diese por satisfecho.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila, miró hacia el escenario con inquina. La fuente del sonido habían sido los malditos altavoces y micrófono al acoplarse, y el culpable, Iván, se mantenía de pie en el escenario con cara de susto y el cuerpo rígido. Michelle no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de reproche que provocó que el chico diese un respingo y agarrase el micrófono con fuerza. A su alrededor todos parecían atentos a lo que hacía el ruso. Alex incluso había llegado a girar la silla en la que estaba sentado para poder ver mejor el escenario. El único que parecía negarse a mirar era Marcos, que al ver que su conversación sobre motos se había visto interrumpida, optó por apalancarse en el sofá que Amelia y Keiji ocupaban. Su ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y la forma en la cual arrugaba la nariz, dejaban más que patente su desagrado con la situación.

\- IVÁAAAAAAAAAAN- el vozarrón de Sylvester apremiando a su sobrino se dejó oír por todo el local. El chico se agarró al micrófono y miró a su alrededor con indecisión.

\- Voy, voy- un nuevo chirrido, aunque esta vez muy breve, hizo a Michelle brincar en el sitio. Hasta Akari mostró un mohín de disgusto – Probando….- golpeó con un dedo el micrófono – Uy, sí, funciona ¡Buenas noches!- exclamó de repente.

Si había alguien en esa planta del bar que aún no se hubiera fijado en él, desde luego en ese momento lo hizo. De hecho hasta los clientes que estaban subiendo las escaleras desviaron su atención al escenario. Marcos resopló con hastío, provocando que Sheila le mirase con enfado y le dijese que ya bastaba, lo cual hizo que el chaval se enfurruñase aún más. La chica puso los ojos en blanco pero decidió callarse, no tenía ganas de discutir y menos aún por los celos infundados de su amigo. Devolvió la vista a Iván, que se rascaba la nariz con cierto nerviosismo y parecía no tener muy claro lo que hacer. Debía reconocer que era un encanto. Pese a su juventud y a su aparente inocencia, era mucho más espabilada de lo que muchos a su alrededor creían y no le había pasado desapercibido el interés que el chico tenía depositado en ella. Y no podía negar que la halagaba y la hacía sentirse bien. Y sí, le tenía cariño, y le parecía mono, y no podía negar que la atraía en cierto modo. Pero en cuanto veía a Shokichi sus sentidos parecían nublarse y era como si no viese nada más. Y sabía que era imposible. Y no sólo por la diferencia de edad. Pero los flechazos son así y lamentablemente no siempre toca con quien nos gustaría. Miró a Iván y él pareció darse cuenta, así que sonrió y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se animase a hablar. El chico asintió y respiró profundamente antes de seguir.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! – carraspeó y se quedó pensativo un momento- Y los que no son ni lo uno ni lo otro- asintió como dándose razón a sí mismo y continuó- Por fin tras una larga espera comienza nuestra ansiada noche de karaoke ¿hay algún voluntario que se atreva a empezar?

El silencio sepulcral que se hizo en ese momento en el lugar fue tal que incluso desde donde estaban pudieron oír cómo Yaeko echaba hielos en un vaso en la barra. Sheila miró a su alrededor. Si bien había más personas que hacía un rato, el local distaba mucho de estar lleno, y todos los clientes miraban al suelo distraídos no atreviéndose a ser los primeros en salir y romper el hielo. Se giró hacia Eva, la cual le cuestionó por lo bajo si se atrevería a salir ella. La verdad es que quería en cierto modo ayudar a Iván animándose a cantar, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza empezar. Joseph comentó por lo bajo que si nadie se atrevía a él no le importaba cuando otro nuevo grito de Sylvester apremiando a su sobrino se dejó oír.

\- ¡No pasa nada! Yo me ofrezco voluntario- pese al ánimo de su voz, Iván se mordió el labio y tomó aire pesadamente. Estaba nervioso.

Aplausos e incluso algún grito de apoyo arrancaron repentinamente. De hecho en la mesa en la que estaban los chicos fueron bastante escandalosos a la hora de animar al chaval. A excepción de Marcos, que chascó la lengua y se levantó de golpe. Sheila lo siguió con la mirada y lo vio dirigirse a la barra, hacia la zona en la cual Kanako estaba sirviendo unas copas a unos clientes. Ni siquiera se había terminado la cerveza que se había pedido antes por lo que le quedó más que claro que la repentina marcha de su amigo no se debía a que fuese a pedir una nueva consumición. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Iván anunció que iba a cantar _Happy_ de Pharrell Williams y Sheila sintió que una sonrisa acudía a su rostro. Le gustaba y le parecía perfecta para romper el hielo. Además si pensaba sobre ello realmente era una canción que veía perfecta para Iván. Él fue a poner la máquina de karaoke en marcha para empezar a cantar cuando Sylvester se acercó a ellos, tomando asiento en el primer hueco que encontró libre y saludando con energía. Les comentó que al parecer la idea del karaoke había sido del propio Iván, que se topó con la máquina rebuscando cosas en el almacén y dado que hacía mucho que no la utilizaban decidieron aprovechar la ocasión. En ese momento, Sylvester clavó la mirada en Michelle, que le devolvió una interrogante. Por un momento se hizo el silencio en el grupo y la tensión prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo, de hecho Shokichi parecía que iba a decir algo pero Sylvester fue más rápido.

\- Tú en nochevieja no traías gafas- afirmó señálandola con el dedo y mostrando una sonrisa algo socarrona.

\- No, era una ocasión especial así que me puse lentillas ¿por?

\- Estabas más guapa sin gafas

Se pudo oír un grito ahogado de boca del rector, que se cubrió con las manos. Keiji daba la impresión de que iba a salir disparado de un momento a otro para detener la catástrofe que todos se veían venir. Alex y Joseph tenían la mirada fija en Michelle, como esperando que fuese a saltar a la yugular de Sylverter de un momento a otro. Akari apoyó una mano en el hombro de la mujer, reteniéndola. Amelia y Eva intercambiaron miradas con Sheila y las tres parecían dispuestas a salir corriendo y refugiarse en caso de ser necesario. Michelle se recolocó las gafas, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Y con una inusual tranquilidad pero un tono de voz cargado de veneno, soltó una frase lapidaria que la mayoría de ellos iban a recordar durante mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, tú también estarías más guapo si no las llevase- espetó entrecerrando los ojos y dedicándole una mirada fulminante al hombre, que mostraba una expresión casi hasta de satisfacción.

\- ¡Me recuerdas tanto a mi Gina!

\- Que alguien le diga a este vejestorio que se calle antes de que corra la sangre

\- Michelle- reaccionó finalmente Shokichi- Vamos a escuchar a Iván que ya va a cantar ¿vale?

La susodicha arrugó la nariz pero asintió y se recostó en el sofá que estaban acomodados murmurando maldiciones. Eva y Sheila se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, era por todos conocido el temperamento de Michelle, pero era también parte de su encanto. No obstante en cuanto las primeras notas empezaron a sonar, todos devolvieron su atención al escenario. La alegría de la canción y su letra optimista, así como el entusiamo que le ponía Iván, no tardaron en animar al público. No es que fue un genio de la música y la entonación, pero el chaval cantaba lo bastante bien como para resultar agradable y fueron muchos los que se unieron tarareando y cantando por lo bajo, o los que animaron a base de palmadas. Hubo quienes incluso se atrevieron a salir a bailar, y ella también quería. No sólo le gustaba hacerlo, sino que además tenía ganas de animar a Iván, de hacerle ver de alguna manera que estaba disfrutando su actuación. Pero le daba cierto reparo ser la única de su grupo de amigos en salir y sabía que Eva era muy vergonzosa, no se atrevería a ír con ella. La canción era corta, si se lo pensaba mucho más iba a terminarse sin que pudiera hacer nada. En ese momento una mano se extendió ante ella y al alzar la mirada de topó con los penetrantes ojos color miel de Alex clavados en su persona.

\- Vamos, que te estás muriendo de ganas de salir a bailar- le dijo con una carcajada suave.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Alex le había prometido que no quería volver a dejarla de lado ni hacerla sentirse sola de nuevo, y ahí estaba, queriéndola sacar a bailar. Aceptó su mano gustosa y ambos se dirigieron al espacio que había frente al escenario. Y aunque el baile sólo durase los pocos minutos restantes de la canción, los disfrutó, y se divirtió, y le dio la sensación por un momento de volver al pasado. Cuando sólo eran ella, Alex y Marcos y se pasaban el día juntos. Y no es qusiese volver a ello, pues apreciaba a sus nuevos amigos muchísimo. Sobretodo a Akari y a Eva. Pero igualmente echaba de menos esos momentos.

La canción terminó y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos. Iván hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y tras dejar el micrófono en su sitio se acercó a la máquina de karaoke de nuevo, junto a la cual había una mesa y un par de sillas en una de las cuales estaba aposentado. Al parecer iba a ser el encargdo de manejar el karaoke y estaría allí en lugar de atendiendo la barra o llevando a cabo su habitual labor de relaciones públicas. Mientras el resto de clientes volvían a sus asientos, Sheila y Alex volvieron con sus amigos. Ella observó de nuevo a Iván, solo junto a la máquina de karaoke a la espera de que alguien fuese a pedir una canción. Se mordió el labio, le daba algo de lástima verle así.

\- ¿Por qué no vas con él?- cuestionó Eva entre susurros señalando en dirección al chico con la cabeza

\- No sé, Eva.

\- No le vendrá mal compañía, y seguro que la tuya la disfruta- le dijo su amiga entre suaves carcajadas.

Sheila miró a Shokichi, no pudiendo evitar sonrojase al hacerlo. Sabía que sus sentimientos por él eran fruto de un flechazo repentino y hasta ella misma dudaba muchas veces de hasta que punto el cariño que sentía por él no era más que un capricho adolescente. Pero Iván… Sí, tenía que reconocer que en cierto modo le gustaba. No era algo tan intenso como lo que sentía hacia Shokichi, pero ahí estaba. Le tenía cariño, le parecía mono y debía reconocer que se emocionaba al verle y que en más de una ocasión pensaba en que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él. Ármandose de valor y tomando aire, se levantó de golpe, y tras pedirle a Akari la libreta en la que tenían apuntadas las canciones de todos echó a andar hacia la mesa en la que estaba Iván bajo la mirada estupefacta tanto de sus amigos como del propio chico.

\- Hola Iván, has cantado muy bien- le dijo al llegar a su altura. Él se sonrojó tan intentasamente que fue evidente incluso con la baja iluminación del local.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Tú has bailado muy bien.

\- Vengo a traerte la lista de canciones que hemos escogido- ante sus palabras, él pareció desinflarse un poco – Bueno, y a hacerte compañía.- y con esas se volvió a inflar. Era tan fácil leerle que Sheila se llegó a enternecer.

\- No-no-no tienes por qué- dijo atropelladamente abriendo los ojos de par en par- Te aburrirás conmigo.

\- Nah- antes de que el chico pudiese poner más pegas se acomodó en la silla a su lado- No creo.

\- Estás muy guapa- espetó de repente, mirándola fijamente y mordisqueándose el labio.

\- Gracias- sonrió- Tu también- Y no estaba mintiendo, realmente ese jersey amplio color gris y sus pantalones azul claro le favorecían. El chico enrojeció aún más y la miró esperanzado

\- Tu sudadera no dice la verdad- espetó repentinamente con convencimiento , ella lo miró con curiosidad- Eres más bonita que un unicornio.

El turno para enrojecer fue ahora para Sheila, a la que se le escapó una sonrisa algo nerviosa y asintió tímidamente aceptando sus palabras, no sabiendo muy bien qué responder ante el cumplido. No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran cosas así y no sabía si Iván estaba siendo realmente sincero o simplemente intentaba ganársela. No le daba la impresión de que estuviese mintiendo, pero tampoco lo conocía lo suficiente como para asegurarlo. Un silencio algo incómodo que se formó entre ellos, se rompió en cuanto un cliente se acercó pidiendo una canción para el karaoke. Iván, con su natural habilidad para socializar, no tardó en hacer su trabajo y apenas unos segundos después la no exageradamente desafinada pero tampoco necesariamente agradable voz de un nuevo valiente, se dejó oír por el local.

\- Sigo guardando la flor- le dijo en un tono de voz relativamente bajo. Iván se giró hacia ella al instante- He seguido los consejos que me diste y se conserva muy bien. Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí – se colocó el pelo, mirándolo fijamente- Eva también guarda la suya, y estoy segura de que a las demás les gustaron tanto como a nosotras.

\- Bueno, al menos no todo lo que hice en fin de año fue un desastre- se pasó la mano por la nuca, con cierto aire de derrotismo- Marcos me odia aún más qu antes y Kanako…bueno, no tengo muy claro aún si Kanako me ha perdonado o no.

\- Iván- utilizó un tono serio poco común en ella, provocando que él la mirase algo intimidado- Cometiste un error cuando ni siquiera eras consciente de tus actos. Creéme que si esos dos no se aclaran no es precisamente por tu culpa, sólo te están usando como excusa porque son unos cobardes- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Y Marcos se está comportando como un idiota contigo sólo porque está celoso, ignóralo. Tienes más amigos, si él no quiere serlo no te pierdes nada- ante sus palabras Iván se rió un poco por lo bajo.

\- Bueno, él a mi si me cae bien, así que me da algo de lástima no poder encajar.

\- Olvídalo- refunfuñó, mirando hacia la barra. El susodicho tenía la vista fija en ellos y su cara de disgusto era patente desde donde estaban. Sheila infló los mofletes y se giró hacia Iván, ignorando el más que evidente malestar de Marcos- Ya nos tienes a Alex, a Yaeko, a Eva, a Akari…y por supuesto a mi, a él no lo necesitas para nada.

\- Oh- se pasó la mano por el pelo algo avergonzado, pero sonriendo igualmente- Gracias- levantó la cabeza de golpe, como acordándose de algo- Por cierto ¿qué tal está Eva?

\- Bueno- Sheila suspiró- Tiene sus días, ayer y hoy ha estado mejor pero…-hizo una pausa para tragas saliva- Lo que le ocurre no es algo que vaya a solucionarse de la noche a la mañana- miró en dirección a su amiga, que parecía estar entretenida hablando con Michelle y Akari – A ella le alegraste la fiesta de fin de año, hiciste más cosas bien que mal esa noche.

La ilusión se dejó entrever en la cara de Iván. A Sheila le entristecía ver cómo se castigaba aún por lo ocurrido ese día. Tras la estancia en casa de Joseph, en la cual habían estado hablando del tema, creía que entre ella y Eva habían conseguido hacerle entender que no había cometido ningún crimen al interrumpirles. Pero no parecía haber funcionado. La persona que estaba cantando terminó y bajó del escenario y durante unos minutos nadie más parecía atreverse a subir. Pese a que la cantidad de clientes había aumentado, como era habitual el grueso de ellos se encontrba en la pista de abajo donde apenas de podía dar un paso, y en ese piso el ambiente era mucho más relajado. Sylvester y su mujer se habían acercado a la barra, para ayudar a servir bebidas pese a que la afluencia de gente no era muy grande. Sheila estaba contándole a Iván lo ocurrido en la intervención el día anterior cuando una conocida voz les interrumpió.

\- Así que presumiendo de cómo nos dejasteis en ridículo. Ya veo ya- bromeó Alex, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a Sheila y revolviéndole el pelo- Al final me voy a enfadar contigo, Shei.

\- Eres bobo- le dijo con más cariño que otra cosa, sacándole la lengua y recolocándose el flequillo

\- No te creas todo lo que te diga, Iván – se defendió -No somos tan terribles.

\- No te preocupes, no me ha dicho nada malo- le siguió el juego, entre carcajadas.

\- Aún…- puntualizó finalmente Sheila,

Alex se subió al escenario y Yaeko no tardó en hacer aparición, sin quitarle ojo a su chico y colocándose en primera fila en el público como si de una fan fatal se tratase. Y la verdad, es que un poco sí lo era. Él parecía algo nervioso, por mucho que estuviese acostumbrado a tener público como jugador de béisbol, en esos casos estaba arropado por su equipo y no tenía que enfrentarse sólo ante las miradas desde las gradas. Tomó aire y tras comprobar que el micrófono estuviese encendido dio las buenas noches y anunció lo que iba a cantar, _Lucky Strike_ de Maroon 5. Al igual que ocurrió cuando cantó Iván, la tonadilla alegre de la canción hizo que el público no tardase en reaccionar positivamente. Fueron varias las voces que se unieron de fondo y la confianza del chaval fue aumentando por segundos. Se empezó a mover por el escenario con mucha más soltura. Tenía buena voz y era consciente de ello así que se permitió el lujo de sonreír conforme cantaba, clavando la mirada en su novia, que le observaba extasiada. Tanto ella como el resto de los amigos tenían más que claro que se la estaba dedicando, aunque no lo hubiese especificado al principio. Con su mirada pícara, su melena azabache y su piel tostada empezó a ganarse la atención de varios clientes y clientas más del local, que lo observaban con morbosa curiosidad. A su ya de por sí innato atractivo había sumarle el que otorgaban sus pantalones negros y la sencilla camiseta blanca con mangas en gris que vestía. Como percatándose de que estaba siendo observado por algo más que por sus dotes artísticas, tendió la mano hacia Yaeko, ayudándola a subir al escenario, momento que ella aprovechó para bailar a su lado. Cuando la canción finalizó plantó un beso en la mejilla de su novia y bajó del escenario de un salto, ayudándola a bajar a ella también agarrándola de la cintura para después abrazarla. Cuando estaban en ese plan en lugar de metiéndose la lengua hasta la campanilla, eran hasta monos.

Aprovechando que ya estaba allí, Yaeko se acercó a ellos y le pidió a Iván que peparase su canción, que iba a subir ella. Alex se apoyó en la mesa en la que se encontraban mirando con cariño a su novia conforme la vio subirse de nuevo al escenario. Le dirigió una mirada algo nerviosa y la veía agarrar el micrófono como si le fuera la vida en ello. Repentinamente lo apoyó y empezó a recogerse en una coleta alta el pelo que llevaba suelto hasta entonces. Era común en ella juguetear con su melena cuando estaba inquieta. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la mirada algo acongojada y sus movimientos eran tensos y algo robóticos. Pero aún así para él seguía estando preciosa, y además esos pantalones de pana granate que llevaban le hacían un culo perfecto. Tenía ganas de devolarla ahí mismo y estaba seguro de que ella se había puesto esa camiseta con el dibujo de una pizza precisamente para incitarle. Tampoco podía culparla por ello, le habría provocado igualmente aunque llevase un saco de patatas encima. La música empezó a sonar y aunque para muchos era bastante ajena, él en seguida reconoció la canción _PONPONPON_ de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Era una de las cantantes favoritas de Yaeko y la escuchaba tan a menudo que incluso sin saber japonés, él mismo ya era capaz de canturrear alguna de las canciones.

\- ¡Qué mona!- murmuró Sheila

\- ¿A que sí?- dijo Alex con alegría- ¿Y habéis visto lo bien que baila? Y canta bien ¿a que sí? Tiene una voz muy bonita

Hablaba con tal orgullo de ella que Sheila e Iván no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bajo. A ella le enternecía verle tan enamorado de alguien. Se conocían desde hace años y aunque había tenido sus escarceos amorosos y le habían gustado personas con anterioridad, nunca le había visto tan sinceramente atraído por alguien. Y se alegraba por él, y evidentemente, por Yaeko también. Realmente esperaba que su relación durase porque pocas veces había visto a parejas que se hiciesen tan felices el uno al otro. En cuando la canción terminó, Alex no dudó en ir a ayudarla a bajar del escenario de nuevo, felicitándola por su actuación bajo los aplausos y ánimos del público.

Poco después Alex se reunió de nuevo con el grupo, que le recibió con vítores y felicitaciones y Yaeko volvió a la barra a seguir trabajando. Sheila iba a comentar con Iván la actuación de sus amigos cuando se quedó paralizada. Shokichi se había incomporado y caminaba en su dirección. Empezó a notar la cara arder y su estómago revolverse de puros nervios y buscó con la mirada el refresco que se había pedido que lamentablemente no se le había ocurrido llevar cuando fue a hacer compañía a Iván. Tenía la boca repentinamente seca y no se veía capaz de hablar con claridad. Clavó la mirada en la superficie de la mesa y vio un vaso posicionarse frente a ella, por el rabillo del ojo descubrió a Ivan invitándola a compartir con él su bebida, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. Musitó un agradecimiento y dio un trago justo antes de que Shokichi llegase a la mesa y los saludase alegremente. Se concentró en el vaso que tenía entre las manos, escuchando sólo retazos de la conversación que Shokichi e Iván mantenían. De hecho cuando el hombre le hizo una pregunta, tuvo que repetirla un par de veces para que ella se percatase. Cuestionó si ella también iba a animarse a cantar algo pero Sheila sólo se vio capaz de asentir y musitar una respuesta afirmativa prácticamente inaudible.

Shokichi no tardó en subirse al escenario y la más que reconocible _What a wonderful world_ de Louis Armstrong inundó el lugar. Distaba mucho de tener una voz tan característica y potente como la de su cantante original, de hecho fruto de la emoción le salían algunos gallos y falsetes donde no debería haberlos. Evidentemente, a ella le habría resultado igualmente maravilloso aunque sonase como un gato afónico. Y si bien se quedó clavada mirándole, admirando su atractivo, su sonrisa y lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones, fue en ese momento cuando se dio más cuenta que nunca de la enorme distancia que los separaba. La forma en la cual la miraba en cuanto se dirigía a ella era como a una niña, y de hecho lo era. Ya no sólo es que lo fuese en comparación con él, es que lo era casi literalmente. Los gritos de sus amigos animando a Shokichi a seguir a pesar de desafinar la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones y descubrió a Iván con una mirada algo triste posada en ella. No obstante en cuanto se vio descubierto sonrió y siguió trasteando con la máquina de karaoke como si nada. El hombre acabó de cantar y de nuevo se dejaron oír aplausos que parecían más de apoyo que otra cosa, pero a él se le veía satisfecho. Volvió a su sitio y Keiji le recibió con unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¡IVÁN!- el vozarrón de Sylvester gritando a su lado hizo que ambos dieran un respingo. Sheila no terminaba de entender la necesidad que tenía ese hombre alzar la voz pese a tener a su sobrino a menos de un metro de distancia- ¿Qué tal la noche? Veo que estás acompañado por una bella señorita- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Sheila, la cual se sintió un poco intimidada por él y se encogió en sí misma.

\- ¡No la atosigues, _dyadya_!- le recriminó, pero su tío decidió ignorarle y siguió dirigiéndose a ella.

\- Gracias por hacerle compañía a mi chico, aunque está Marcos echando pestes en la barra por ello HAHAHAHAHA- Iván la miró como pidiéndole perdón, y a modo de respuesta ella arrugó la nariz.

\- Me gusta estar con Iván- contestó finalmente mirando más al aludido que al hombre que le estaba hablando- Es divertido pasar tiempo con él.

\- ¿Has oído, Iván?- le dio una palmada en la espalda que a punto estudo de demostarle. Él no se quejó, pero por la forma en la que abrió los ojos y se llevó la manos al cuello era evidente que le había hecho algo de daño- No la cagues ahora HAHAHAHA- la risa atronadora del hombre los obligó a encogerse en sí mismos de nuevo

\- Señor ¡sí, señor!- respondió el chaval con decisión saludando como un soldado

Ahí Sylvester debió darse por satisfecho pues tras pedirle a Iván que pusiese _You make me feel so young_ de Frank Sinatra, se subió al escenario y empezó a cantar. Sin duda era, con diferencia, el mejor de los que se habían atrevido a subir al escenario hasta el momento. No sólo tenía una voz grave, potente y con gran sonoridad, sino que era capaz de entonar a la perfección. Además cantaba con una naturalidad poco usual en alguien que no se dedicase a ello profesionalmente, lo que sorprendió hasta al propio Iván. Antes de que empezase a sonar la música había anunciado que dicha canción iba a dedicada a las personas más importantes de su vida, pese a que una de ellas en ese momento no estuviera presente. A ninguno de los que le conocían le cupo duda alguna de que se refería a su esposa y a su hija Gina, que vivía en otra ciudad. La mujer de Sylvester se acercó al escenario y pese a que lo miraba negando con la cabeza, su alegría era más que patente.

\- Siento las tonterías que ha dicho _dyadya_, no le hagas mucho caso- se disculpó

\- No ha dicho nada malo, Iván

Sheila clavó la vista en el chaval frente a ella, que mostraba una expresión alegre y algo inocente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Shokichi, que hablaba con Joseph señalando al hombre que cantaba en el escenario. Por sus gestos daba la impresión de que le estaban alabando. Suspiró, tragó saliva y llamó la atención de Ivan tirando suavemente de su jersey. Era suave y calentito, y por alguna razón, asociaba esas dos palabras con el chico que la miraba con curiosidad esperando que hablase. Incluso con esa cicatriz que cubría su rostro resultaba más encantador que intimidante.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- ya estaba hecho. Ya le había preguntado, no había marcha atrás. Iván mostró una mirada algo confusa y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza

\- No, en principio no ¿por?- pese a la pregunta, se adivinaba la emoción en su voz fruto de la expectación sobre lo que ella le diría.

\- Si quieres podríamos quedar para tomar algo- él pareció quedarse helado un momento y Sheila comenzó a juguetear con sus propios dedos. Sí, debía confesar que estaba nerviosa por la respuesta que él pudiera darle.

\- Sí- murmuró finalmente con los ojos abiertos de par en par- C-claro que sí ¡me encantaría!- el chico se agarró a dobladillo de su propio jersey y se vislumbró algo de ansia en sus ojos- ¿Quiénes van a ir?

La canción terminó y Sylvester bajó del escenario, recibiéndole su mujer con un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ambos miraron a los dos adolescentes que se mantenían en tenso silencio, él esperando que ella volviese a hablar y ella cogiendo fuerzas para continuar hablando. El matrimonio se alejó de nuevo en dirección a la barra, con sendas sonrisas socarronas y dejándolos a solas.

\- Bueno- habló finalmente Sheila, rompiendo el momentáneo silencio que se había formado entre ellos- Había pensado que podíamos ir tú y yo solos.

El rostro de Iván se iluminó y asintió fervientemente. En ese momento a Sheila le dio un ataque de vergüenza y por un momento no sabía cómo mirar a la cara al chico. Levántandose de golpe murmuró que iba a cantar y que su canción estaba en la lista que le había dado, y se subió al escenario sin darle tiempo a decir nada más. Una vez arriba sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Todo el mundo le estaba mirando, Shokichi incluido, y se vio en la obligación de tomar aire. Tenía las palabras atascadas en la garganta y no sabía ni por dónde empezar. La dedicatoria que llevaba planeando en su cabeza desde que había decidido qué canción cantar se le hacía muy ridícula en ese momento y ni siquiera se acordaba bien de ella pese a haberle dado vueltas y vueltas. Miró hacia Iván y vio la ilusión en sus ojos, desvió la atención a sus amigos y pudo tanto ver como escuchar los ánimos que Alex, Eva, Akari y Michelle le dieron y finalmente se giró hacia la barra desde la cual Marcos le dirigió un saludo y una sonrisa. Un animado "¡Vamos, Sheila!" de boca de Yaeko se dejó oír.

\- Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a mis amigas- empezó a decir finalmente. Le temblaba la voz y el pulso y esperaba que nadie más a parte de ella misma lo estuviese notando- Porque ayer parece que se lo pasaron todas muy bien- un montón de risas femeninas estalló en el lugar y la hicieron tranquilizarse un poco.

\- ¡No disimules, que tú también!- gritó inesperadamente Eva, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Sin añadir nada más le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Iván y en cuanto las primeras notas empezaron a sonar pudo ver a las chicas dirigiéndose miradas divertidas entre ellas. Para cuando llegó al estribillo Yaeko, Kanako, Eva y Michelle estaban a los pies del escenario coreando con ella _I kissed a girl_ de Katy Perry. Poco a poco se fueron subiendo al escenario y tras repartirse los micrófonos entre ellas se unieron a Sheila, provocando miradas extrañadas por parte de algunos de sus amigos y otras divertidas por parte de los que sabían a que se debía la elección de dicha canción. Acompañada por ellas, compartiendo micrófono con Eva y eschuchando los vítores de los demás se recuperó de los nervios que la había asaltado un instante antes y clavó por un instante la mirada en Iván. Y de repente no le pareció tan difícil pedirle quedar a solas, al fin y al cabo ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Observándolas, sus amigos estan disfrutando casi tanto como ellas. Amelia y Keiji no terminaban de entender que estaba pasando y se miraron entre ellos con confusión. Shokichi cuestionó un par de veces que había pasado después de que él se marchase. Akari se rascó la nuca y miró a Alex, que sonrió ladinamente e indicó al hombre que no había ocurrido nada en especial, aunque sonó muy poco convincente. Las miradas de los demás se posaron entonces en Joseph, que con absoluta parsimonia le dio un largo trago a su combinado, hasta dejar el vaso vacío. Podía sentir las miradas expectantes de todos en él, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Akari y le guiñó el ojo, provocando que el chaval le devolviese una mueca confusa. Apoyó el recipiente vacío en la mesa sin decir palabra, y Shokichi, sentado a su lado, le golpeó un par de veces en el hombro incitándole a responder. Hasta Keiji parecía ansioso por saber la respuesta, y Amelia agitaba una pierna con nerviosismo. Le encantaba crear expectación y saberse el centro de atención, le resultaba tremendamente gratificante. Se peinó con los dedos y volvió a recostarse en el sofá lentamente, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Vamos a escuchar a las chicas, luego ya hablamos sobre ello

Una serie de quejidos salieron de la boca de todos, incluso de Akari y Alex que sabían de sobra lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. No obstante su atención volvió a ellas. El resto de la clientela del local parecía haberse animado, y muchos se habían atrevido a levantarse y seguir la letra de la canción, otros cuantos se habían agolpado frente al escenario e incluso un grupo de lo que parecían veinteañeros vitoreaban y silbaban sin quitarle ojo a las chicas. Joseph no podía apartar la mirada de Michelle. La estaba viendo feliz y divirtiéndose, y eso le alegraba en sobremanera. Le parecía preciosa cada vez que la veía sonreír y dado que rara vez esas sonrisas se dirigían a él tenía que aprovechar momentos como ese. Su corazón todavía palpitaba con fuerza al recordar ese beso que se habían dado el día anterior ¡cómo le había costado separarse de ella! Negándose a volver a tirar había conseguido enamorarle aún más y teniendo en cuenta que sospechaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta que le iba a dar a su propuesta de matrimonio, la decepción iba a ser aún más grande. Realmente la quería, y de hecho, de entre todas las personas que había conocido y que conocía, ella era la única que acudía a su cabeza cuando se preguntaba a sí mismo con quién querría compartir su futuro. La vida en la cima es solitaria, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella quien le hiciese compañía para que dejarse de serlo. Pero…desvió un momento la mirada a Akari, que tenía la mirada fija en el escenario y le daba un trago a su botellín de cerveza. Puede que los demás no se hubieran dado cuenta, pero a él no se le escapó la manera en la cual Michelle se refugió en el chaval cuando el desagradable sonido del micrófono acoplándose rompió el aire.

\- ¿Quién desafina tanto?-

La tímida voz de Amelia llamó la atención de todos. No le faltaba razón, de entre las voces de las chicas que cantaban, había una que destacaba y no precisamente por su belleza. Joseph sabía peferctamente de quién se trataba, pero prefería no dejarla en evidencia….

\- Es Michelle

….ya que de ello ya se encargaría Shokichi. Efectivamente, la mujer que le hacía perder la cabeza sonaba más como una jaula de grillos que como una persona cuando intentaba cantar. Y por alguna razón que no lograba entender le resultaba encantadora por ello. Se esforzaba tanto y lo hacía tan rematadamente mal que le enternecía. Alex mostró una expresión de profundo horror y Amelia estaba estupefacta. Keiji daba la impresión de que ya se lo esperaba y en cuanto a Akari, seguía tan concentrado mirando el escenario que no tenía muy claro realmente si había seguido la conversación o no. En ese momento la canción terminó y ellas lo celebraron con un abrazo grupal. Joseph se levantó para ir a por una nueva bebida a la barra, no obstante cuando pasó junto al grupo de veinteañeros que vitoreaba las chicas, escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse de golpe.

\- ¿Habéis visto las tetazas que tiene la rubia esa? Estoy seguro de que si le pellizcas los pezones gemiría como un gatito

\- A mi me molan más las asiáticas

\- No sé tío, son monas, pero la morena ya viste que tiene novio. El guaperas ese de ahí. Tiene pinta de que te daría una paliza si te acercas a ella.

\- Bueno, pero la otra no. Y trabaja aquí.

\- Tú lo que quieres es trabajártela, confiésalo.

\- O que te trabaje ella a ti otra cosa

Estallaron en carcajadas y Joseph se acercó a ellos en completo silencio, logrando que lo le detactasen y situándose a su espalda. Michelle también debería haberles oído, pues les estaba dirigiendo una mirada fultimante desde el escenario. Hizo el amago de acercarse, pero él le hizo un gesto para que se detuviese y, con cierta reticencia, se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

\- ¿Y os habéis fijado en la rubita de las gafas?

\- Oh sí, cómo para no fijarse.

\- Tiene pinta de ser dura, y desde luego me la pone dura.

\- Mira tío, no sé. Pero si lo tiene lo demás tan apretado como el culo, follársela tiene que ser brutal.

\- Lamento discrepar con usted…- interrumpió Joseph mostrando una amplia sonrisa y apoyándole la mano en el hombro al que había dicho la última frase. Había llegado a su límite-…maldito gilipollas de mierda- comenzó a apretar el hombro del chico con fuerza, el cual comenzó a retorcerse- Pero da la casualidad de que esa dama a la que te estás refiriendo con tan desagradables palabras está muy por encima del nivel de escoria como tú. Deberías estar agradecido de que ella permita siquiera que la estés mirando

Finalmente lo soltó, y el chico se llevó la mano al hombro con un gesto de dolor, mirando a Joseph con pánico. Se refugió tras sus amigos, que no parecían muy dispuestos a defenderle y que se giraron hacia el hombre con pavor en sus rostros. Sin necesidad de que les dijese nada más decidieron retirarse a una de las mesas sin mirar atrás, al instante Michelle se posicionó a su lado, chascando la lengua y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Era necesario que vinieras a hacer el héroe? Sabes de sobra que podríamos haber lidiado con ellos de haber querido- suspiró- Gracias, pero no hacía falta.- Joseph se humedeció los labios y la miró fijamente antes de contestar. Se moría de ganas por volver a posar la mano en su mejilla y atraerla hacia él para besarla de nuevo.

\- Lo sé. Pero pasé al lado de ellos y tuvieron la mala suerte de que los escuchase y me cabrease- sonrió con inocencia y se encogió de hombros- Tú también lo habrías hecho en mi lugar- la escuchó suspirar con hastío.

\- Está bien- musitó- Muchas gracias Joseph, pero, por favor…no juegues a ser el caballero en brillante armadura. Sé que lo haces con buena intención pero…- resopló-…me resulta molesto- alargó la mano hasta él y le agarró un momento del antebrazo, con firmeza pero suavidad- Aun así, gracias.

Después de que él asintiera, Michelle fue a acomodarse de nuevo en la mesa en la que estaban, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Akari. Él fue hasta la barra y se sentó en el taburete que había junto a Marcos, saludando al chico con unos golpes amistosos en la espalda. Sylvester rápidamente se acercó a servirle una bebida, no obstante Joseph le detuvo.

\- Voy a esperar a Kanako, ella sabe preparar el combinado que me gusta- se giró hacia el chico, que le cuestionó con la mirada- ¿Cómo va la noche por aquí?

\- Bueno, va…- dijo con poco convencimiento. Aprovechó que Sylvester se alejó para atender a otro cliente y que las chicas aún estaban volviendo desde el escenario- Kanako casi no me hace caso- se quejó- Me da la impresión de que me está evitando. Pero tampoco sé muy bien qué decirle.

\- Bueno, está trabajando. Entiéndela.

\- ¡Pero hay más gente atendiendo la barra!- frunció el ceño- Y ha sacado tiempo para ir a cantar.

\- Marcos, tienes que aprender a no atosigarla- el chaval puso cara de incredulidad al oírle- Sé que puede resultar irónico que yo te lo diga, pero la situación no es la misma

\- Pero me pongo nervioso esperando, no me gusta esperar.

\- No seas infantil

La última frase de Joseph cayó sobre Marcos como un jarro de agua fría, realmente le había ofendido pero si mostraba enfado es como si estuviera corroborándole que tenía razón. No obstante el mosqueo se le pasó en cuando Kanako apareció frente a ellos, con los ojos fijos en Joseph e intentando por todos los medios no fijarse en el chaval. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, ya no le cabía atisbo alguno de duda de que algo había pasado entre ellos después de que él se marchase.

\- Me ha dicho Sylvester que me buscabas- cuestionó Kanako mirando a Marcos de reojo, aclarándose la voz.

\- Ponme un combinado de los tuyos, está delicioso y hoy me vendrá bien

La chica lo miró con conocimiento de causa y con una sonrisa algo triste no dudó en empezar a preparar lo que Joseph le había pedido. Aprovechando la intimidad que les daba la barra que los separaba de Kanako, le dio un pequeño golpe con la pierna al chaval para que se animase a hablar. Marcos negó con la cabeza en el momento en el cual ella se dio la vuelta para recoger las diferentes bebidas que iba a utilizar. El hombre suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, era increíble como esos dos palurdos desaprovechaban la más que evidente oportunidad que tenían delante una y otra vez. Empezó a darle patadas con las fuerza hasta que el chico se llevó la mano a la espinilla y tan sólo moviendo los labios le dijo que ya valía. Joseph hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella, que unos segundos después se dio la vuelta y dejó sobre la barra el recipiente en el cual iba a preparar el combinado.

\- Na...Kanako ¿vas a cantar hoy?- preguntó. Joseph le dio una mirada de aprobación y se envalentonó- Cuando cantaste ahora lo hiciste muy bien.

\- Tú lo has dicho, ya he cantado- musitó sin alzar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo- No tiene sentido que vuelva a salir.

\- Pero estabas con las demás y ni siquiera la cantaste entera- miró hacia Joseph pidiéndole apoyo, pero él se encogió de hombros y observó la situación con curiosidad – Me gustaría verte cantar a ti sola.

\- Oh- miró hacia arriba y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosáceo al cruzarse su mirada con Marcos- Tampoco quiero abusar, hay más gente que quiere cantar.

\- No pongas excusas Kana-chan- la reprendió Yaeko conforme pasó tras ella para ir a guardar dinero en la caja registradora- Te gusta cantar, lo haces bien y no hay nadie en el escenario.

\- Pero el trabajo….- murmuró dejando el combinado ya preparado frente a Joseph.

\- ¡Yo soy tu jefe y te doy permiso!- voceó Sylvester

\- Venga, Kanako, va- le pidió Marcos, alargando las manos hacia las suyas y sujetándoselas un momento, obligándola a que le mirase- Por favor

Joseph se mantuvo en el más absoluto silencio. No quería interrumpirles y menos aun cuando se miraban con esa intensidad y cuando sus dedos pasaron de simplemente rozarse a entrelazarse. Marcos aprovechó que tenía el dedo pulgar libre del agarre para acariciar suavemente una de las manos de Kanako. Probablemente no fueran conscientes de que estaba observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- No sé qué cantar- se excusó apartando un momento la mirada del chico.

\- Cualquier cosa vale…

\- ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que cante?- le preguntó repentinamente a Marcos. Él se quedó un poco bloqueado al instante y le agarró las manos con más fuerza, le daba la impresión de que si no le daba una respuesta clara huiría.

\- ¿Y qué más dará eso? Hala, sal a cantar y deja de dar la lata- Yaeko la instaba a que moviese el culo desde una distancia prudencial- ¡Venga! el escenario te está esperando.

\- ¿_Chandelier_?- propuso Joseph aprovechando que la otra chica se había metido en la conversación para azuzar él también a Kanako - El otro día en mi casa la tarareabas al preparar combinados y sonaba muy bien

\- ¡Qué buena idea! En casa está todo el día cantándola y lo hace genial ¡vamos, Kana-chan!

\- No sé….- murmuró indecisa

Sin mediar más palabra, Yaeko se acercó a ella y la empujó fuera de la barra, empujando a continuación a Marcos en la misma dirección. El escenario seguía vacío y daba la impresión de que nadie tenía intención de hacer uso de él, así que con una parte de resignación y otra de nerviosismo, Kanako echó a andar hacia la mesa donde estaban Iván y Sheila para pedir la canción correspondiente. Marcos se posicionó a su lado al instante. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos pero le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, sonriéndola. Debía reconocer que le había estado evitando. Cuando le vio aparecer en la barra hacía ya un buen rato y la saludó, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le hacía ilusión pensar que había ido a pasar el tiempo con ella, pero no sabía cómo actuar con él tras el beso que se habían dado en su habitación. Tenía claro que si no hubiera sido porque tenía que ir a trabajar, probablemente no habrían parado ahí. Y ella quería seguir, pero al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba ya que temía perder la relación que tenía con Marcos en caso de llegar a algo más. Y además estaba tremendamente confusa.

Tomó aire y tras subir al escenario se dejó llevar por la música y por un momento se olvidó de lo que la rodeaba. Su canción, _Chandelier _de SIA, era menos animada que las que habían ido cantando sus amigos pero pese a que ella era ajena a ello en ese momento, todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella. No en vano, en su infancia en Japón había ido una de esas ídolos infantiles a la que sus padres intentaron convertir en una mina de oro a base de aprovechar su talentosa voz. Y aunque odiaba todo aquello y de hecho había ido a EEUU huyendo de todo eso, seguía disfrutando de cantar y bailar. Y en ocasiones hasta echaba de menos el poder subirse a un escenario y expresar mediante la música y la danza lo que acumulaba en su interior, tal como en ese momento. Yaeko tenía razón. En casa estaba todo el día cantando esa canción, y no sólo eso, también coreografiándola. Aunque esto último era un secreto que casi prefería llevarse a la tumba antes que alguien se enterase.

Desde el público, Marcos no podía dejar de asombrarse. Sabía que Kanako cantaba bien, lo había descubierto cuando cantó sólo para él hacía ya tiempo atrás, al cuidarle el día que tenía gripe. Pero la voz que estaba mostrando en ese momento distaba mucho de la inocente nana que le cantó por aquel entonces. De hecho, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se había emocionado tanto que hasta notaba que le escocían algo los ojos. Se obligó a calmarse y en cuando la chica bajó del escenario se acercó a ella al instante, impidiéndola el paso antes de que huyese en dirección a la barra, que parecía que era lo que tenía intención de hacer.

\- Has estado genial- le dijo con total sinceridad

\- No ha sido para tanto, he ensayado mucho esta canción.

\- Mira, me has emocionado- le dijo señalándose sus ojos algo enrojecidos- He tenido la piel de gallina todo el rato- se frotó los brazos-Pero es una canción algo triste- añadió, cuestionando si lo estaba sin necesidad de hacerlo directamente.

\- A mí no me lo parece- le explicó, sonriendo- Al fin y al cabo habla de seguir hacia delante ¿no?

\- Sí pero…- suspiró- Me has dejado el listón demasiado alto, y yo que pensaba ser el mejor cantante de la noche- se quejó cambiando de tema, se sentía más cómodo bromeando con ella- Ahora a ver qué hago para eclipsarte.

\- Bueno- se rio ella siguiéndole el juego- Siempre puedes deslumbrarles con tu incomparable belleza.

\- Es una opción pero, eres una muy dura rival en ese campo, Nako.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- enarcó la ceja mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Creo que eres demasiado guapa como para que pueda competir contra ti- ella enrojeció y le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo, apartando la mirada

\- No digas bobadas

\- Digo la verdad- respondió con total seriedad. Se miraron durante un momento en completo silencio, que Marcos acabó rompiendo - ¿Te quedarás a ver mi actuación?

Ella asintió, y con ilusión renovada Marcos le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que la dejó descolocada y se subió al escenario de un salto. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a Iván qué canción quería, Sheila ya le había dado el listado en el cual aparecía lo que él había escogido y prefería interactuar con el ruso lo menos posible. En cuanto las primeras notas de _Song 2_ de Blur empezaron a sonar, todo el mundo pareció volverse loco. Marcos cantaba realmente bien y se movía por el escenario como pez en el agua. Era evidente que le encantaba destacar y ser el centro de atención. La actuación, aunque breve, fue divertida y consiguió poner en pie a todos los clientes de esa planta del local. En cuanto la canción terminó un rugido de aplausos se dejó oír. El ambiente se había animado notablemente y eso había incitado a más gente a subir al escenario, por lo que un par de personas más se habían acercado a la mesa donde estaba Iván para pedir turno para cantar.

\- He estado genial, no me digas que no- le dijo con socarronería acercándose a ella.

\- Sí, sí, lo reconozco. Has ganado, lo has hecho mejor que yo- se rió. No obstante Marcos hizo una mueca.

\- Yo sólo me he ganado al público, tú has cantado mejor.

\- Maru…tengo que volver a la barra- efectivamente, se había acumulado algo de gente y Sylvester le estaba haciendo señas para que volviese- Luego hablamos ¿vale?

Y sin más se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa y darle un breve abrazo que le hizo enrojecer. Rascándose la mejilla con algo de confusión se dirigió finalmente a la mesa en la que estaban sus amigos, los cuales le miraban con sonrisas ladinas y pidiéndole explicaciones. Incluso Joseph, que ya había vuelto de la barra y agitaba el combinado que Kanako le había preparado, mostraba socarronería en la cara. Sin decir nada más que un escueto "¿qué?" se apalancó en los sofás junto a Eva y echó mano de la cerveza que había dejado allí olvidada toda la noche, que ya estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto pero se bebió prácticamente de un trago igualmente.

\- Voy a por más bebida ¿queréis algo?- preguntó Michelle al aire, estirándose. La mayoría negaron con la cabeza a excepción de Akari, que parecía algo distraído- Akari- llamó su atención dándole un par de golpes suaves en la rodilla- ¿Te traigo algo?

\- Una cerveza- sonrió abiertamente- ¿Voy contigo?

\- No hace falta

\- Voy yo también- interrumpió Keiji poniéndose en pie- Así me pido algo

\- ¿Qué quieres? Ya me apaño para traerlo- le cuestionó mirándole con extrañeza

\- No lo tengo claro, prefiero ir yo también- insistió.

Ella se encogió de hombros y Keiji la siguió. En realidad no tenía especial interés en pedirse otra bebida aunque sí que era cierto que tenía sed. Su intención real era poder hablar un poco a solas con ella lejos de los oídos cotillas del resto de sus amigos. No le había pasado para nada desapercibida la manera en la cual ella y Akari interactuaban, que parecía hacerse más y más cercana con cada día que pasaba. Desde luego no sabía exactamente qué habría pasado entre ellos, pero tenía claro que algo había. Y tras haber visto a Akari tan contento al volver de casa de Joseph y los días que había ido al gimnasio posteriormente, estaba más que claro para él que sus amigos tenían una relación mucho más cercana que unas semanas antes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó ella repentinamente, aminorando el paso y mirándole con la ceja enarcada.

\- Nada en concreto.

\- Oh vamos, Keiji. Es evidente que has venido conmigo para sonsacarme algo.- Keiji soltó una leve risa, sabiéndose derrotado

\- ¿Qué tal con Akari?- preguntó finalmente sin rodeos, ella alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa.

\- Oh, pensé que me ibas a preguntar sobre lo que pasó ayer en casa de los chicos- reconoció llevándose la mano a la barbilla

\- Eso luego – puntualizó alzando un dedo en el aire. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza instándola a hablar

\- Con Akari bien- explicó con total tranquilidad- Buen chico, en clase trabaja. Fuera del entorno laboral es un gran amigo y una persona en la que puedo confiar ¿algo más?

\- Eres consciente de…

\- ¿De lo que siente?- respondió ella con una sonrisa algo triste, y no necesitó añadir nada más para que Keiji la entendiese.

Él le apoyó una mano en el hombro un momento y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. Llegaron a la barra, en la cual había ya bastante gente. Tanto Kanako como Yaeko estaban ocupadas así que se acomodaron a la espera de ser atendidos. Keiji apoyó los codos en la superficie y Michelle optó por hacer lo mismo tras comprobar que no hubiera ninguna bebida derramada.

\- Con respecto a ayer- explicó mirándose las uñas y chascando la lengua al descubrir el esmalte descascarillado, Keiji la observaba con atención- Simplemente jugamos a la botella, fue bastante entretenido.

Probablemente si Keiji en ese momento hubiera estado bebiendo, se habría atragantado. No se veía capaz de procesar lo que Michelle le estaba diciendo. Si no se equivocaba y por lo que había visto en las películas, ese juego se basaba en tener que besar a personas al azar. Se sintió a sí mismo abrir los ojos de par en par y no se veía capaz de eliminar la mueca de estupefacción que mostraba. Es algo que habría esperado de Marcos o de Alex, incluso de Joseph pero ¿ella? ¿Akari? ¿EVA? Su mente casi colapsó al imaginarse a alguien tan inocente como Eva siendo partícipe de algo como eso. Michelle soltó una carcajada nasal, por lo que su asombro debía ser más que evidente. La mujer le dio un par de golpes en el brazo y se rio por lo bajo.

\- Sabía que reaccionarías así, gracias por no decepcionarme.

\- ¡Pero Michelle! Eso es besar a gente desconocida- le dijo aún no terminándose de creer lo que acababa de contarle

\- No son gente desconocida – razonó- son todos nuestros amigos.

\- ¡Pero no es correcto!- Keiji se cruzó de brazos, le frustraba que Michelle no viese el problema que, para él, era evidente- No se puede ir por ahí besando a la gente

\- ¿Qué problema hay en que dos personas que están de acuerdo con ello compartan un beso? ¿Qué es lo que no es correcto?

Vale, quizás el problema no era ya tan evidente ni siquiera para él. Se quedó mirándola un momento, intentando encontrar la pega en su mente y fallando estrepitosamente. Para colmo, la mirada de Michelle, que parecía estar burlándose de él, no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse. Frunció los labios dispuesto a replicar, pero la ceja enarcada y sonrisa ladina que le mostró la mujer le hizo detenerse y planear mejor su estrategia. Tras unos segundos de silencio entre ellos y tras haber reflexionado mejor su respuesta, se aventuró a hablar.

\- En el grupo hay gente con pareja – explicó, Michelle puso cara de estar muy poco convencida y Keiji prosiguió con sus argumentos- ¿Cómo se habrán sentido Alex o Yaeko al ver a su pareja besando a otra persona?

\- Pues Yaeko no sé, pero Alex se ha puesto cachondo, te lo puedo asegurar

\- ¡Michelle!

\- Por favor, Keiji. Estamos hablando de un beso inocente, te puedo hasta dar uno ahora mismo y no pasaría nada.

\- NO POR FAVOR- sentenció alejándose un poco de ella, totalmente estupefacto.

\- Qué impresionable eres- se burló dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla- No pasa nada, Keiji. De verdad. Aunque hubiese sido un juego de follar, si todos los participantes están de acuerdo incluyendo los que tienen pareja, no veo dónde está el problema.

\- ¡No digas eso!- le reprendió totalmente escandalizado. Empezó a notar su cara sonrojarse.

\- ¿El qué?- cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Ya sabes qué

\- Follar

\- Michelle, para.

\- FOLLAR- gritó carcajeándose. Un grupo de personas que tenían al lado se giraron para mirarla.

\- Michelle, por favor. Nos estás dejando en evidencia-se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y tenía la boca seca- Deja de decir esa palabra.

\- Follar, follar, follar, follar.

\- ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? – interrumpió la alarmada voz de Kanako, que se acercó a ellos desde el otro lado de la barra.

\- De gatitos- sentenció Michelle con cara de total seriedad- Y de lo que quieres hacer con Marcos- en ese momento Kanako abrió la boca de par en par y miró a Michelle con total perplejidad. Keiji se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró pesadamente.

\- ME VOY- empezó a alejarse pero la otra mujer la agarró del brazo, casi saltando por encima de la barra para hacerlo. Él no sabía dónde meterse.

\- No te pongas así, era una broma-la soltó y aunque Kanako no parecía muy convencida de quedarse, finalmente lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó con resignación, limpiando la barra con un trapo pese a que estaba perfectamente limpia.

\- A mí ponme una coca-cola, y una cerveza para Akari.

Kanako asintió ante la petición de Michelle y empezó a servir la bebida. Él todavía se sentía algo avergonzado y tardó unos segundos en indicar que quería una botella de agua. Las personas a su alrededor parecían haberse aburrido de su conversación, por lo que dejaron de observarles sintiéndose Keiji más tranquilo. Al cuestionarle a Michelle que cómo es que no bebía cerveza ésta le respondió que había ido con Eva en el coche. Tras charlar un poco con Kanako decidieron volver con sus amigos, pero conforme se dieron la vuelta en dirección a la mesa, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Miró de reojo a Michelle y la descubrió dándole un trago a su bebida y mirándole con una expresión indescifrable. No tenía idea de a qué se debía, pero tenía la impresión de que algo se le venía encima.

\- Bueno, bueno, Keiji ¿y qué tal con Amelia? – Oh, así que eso era. Bueno, no era para tanto, no tenía problema ninguno en contestar a eso.

\- Muy bien, es muy agradable- respondió con total naturalidad- Ha ido mejorando mucho en el gimnasio y ya no necesita tanto mi ayuda, pero me gusta echarle una mano igualmente.

\- Así que te gusta echarle una mano- dijo claramente divertida, él la miró con extrañeza- ¿Se la echaste también cuando durmió en tu casa? Ya me entiendes

\- ¿C-c-c-cómo sabes que durmió en mi casa?

\- Keiji, tú ya sabías que yo lo sabía

\- Ah…-se tranquilizó percatándose de su error- Sí…es cierto. Y no pasó nada de eso que piensas, yo no…- enrojeció- Amelia es muy buena chica y muy bonita pero yo no…

\- Tranquilo anda, te la estaba devolviendo por la de antes con Akari- le miró de refilón y se colocó las gafas- Aunque según tengo entendido en casa de Joseph hicisteis algo más que pasear.

Tras soltar la bomba aceleró el paso y la vio reunirse con sus amigos y acomodarse junto a Akari, entregándole la cerveza que él no tardó en agradecer. Debería haber sabido que no era buena idea intentar sonsacarle información a Michelle sin salir trasquilado. Pero la curiosidad le pudo más que la sensatez y acabó metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Si es que en el fondo se lo tenía hasta merecido. Suspiró y él también se acercó al resto del grupo, recuperando su hueco junto a Amelia y dando un buen trago de agua. A veces cuando la miraba volvía a su mente el horroroso momento en el cual la vio precipitarse a la piscina y no salir, y notaba una presión en el pecho cuando eso ocurría. Había sentido verdadero pánico en ese momento, y no se había llegado a tranquilizar del todo hasta verla aparecer al día siguiente en el gimnasio. Además se ponía muy nervioso cuando la veía triste. Se sentía torpe, inútil e inadecuado, y no sabía cómo animarla o consolarla. Por fortuna en ese momento la miró y ninguna de esas imágenes le vino a la cabeza, pues le recibió con una sonrisa. Pero el resultado casi fue peor.

Recordó la fiesta de fin de año, o más bien las consecuencias del mismo. El cómo había bailado con ella, el _Amiria kawaii_, el que lo tuviera que llevar al casa, la resaca del día siguiente…era un completo desastre cada ver que estaba a su alrededor. Y por alguna razón, ella no parecía odiarle. Sus amigos empezaron a hablar sobre a quién le tocaba cantar a continuación y Keiji se desconectó de la conversación por completo. Él no tenía pensado cantar y además en ese momento, no sabía muy bien por qué, no le apetecía charlar. Pudo notar a Amelia revolverse a su lado algo incómoda y atendió a la conversación lo suficiente como para enterarse de que la estaban insistiendo para que saliese a cantar. Michelle y Eva la defendieron y dejaron el tema, a excepción de Shokichi que insistió un par de veces más. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, no tenía muy claro si fruto de la cerveza o de la conversación que acababa de tener lugar y las manos una sobre la otra y en su regazo. Seguro que las tenía frías, como siempre.

Le habría encantado poder cogerlas entre las suyas para darle calor. Por alguna razón le gustaba sentir el tacto de Amelia bajo sus palmas. La miró de nuevo y se topó con sus bonitos ojos cuestionándole, y le pareció preciosa. Y se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en que quería verla más veces, y que se sentía a gusto con ella. Y se percató de que no le importaría abrazarla de nuevo y que tenía muchas ganas de bailar juntos otra vez. Y a su mente volvió el momento en el cual la enseñó a nadar, y en cómo al verla se había excitado. Se obligó a apartar los ojos de ella, notaba la cara arder y la penetrante mirada de Shokichi en su nuca. No. Lo que sus amigos decían no podía ser. La relación que él y Amelia tenían no se parecía en nada a lo que había entre Marcos y Kanako o entre Akari y Michelle, y mucho menos a lo que ocurría entre Alex y Yaeko. Era imposible. Amelia era una chica bonita, amable, inteligente, encantadora, le gustaba estar con ella y sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla. Y le alegraba verla y era cierto que los días que ella iba al gimnasio el día se le hacía más lento hasta que ella aparecía. Y puede que también fuese verdad que esa noche no estaría allí de no haber sido porque ella dijo que quería ir. Eran amigos, y los amigos se apreciaban ¿verdad? También quería ayudar al resto de sus amigos y amigas, no sólo a ella. A Shokichi, a Marcos, a Akari, a Michelle….pero, aunque intentase engañarse a sí mismo, en el fondo sabía que el cariño que sentía por ella, era muy diferente que el que sentía por los demás. Y no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que aquello significaba. Nunca había sentido nada similar y le resultaba ajeno y extraño, y además, le asustaba un poco.

\- ¿Keiji?

La suave voz de Amelia llamándole le hizo dar un respingo. Por un momento se sintió mortificado ¿qué pensaría ella si supiese todo lo que estaba pensando? La mujer había clavado en él su mirada y tenía una mano apoyada en su brazo. Casi en un reflejo puso la suya sobre la de ella, comprobando que efectivamente estaba fría tal y como sospechaba. Le dio un suave apretón y se atrevió finalmente a girar la cara hacia ella. No es como si fuera a leerle la mente o algo así sólo por mirarle a los ojos. Amelia desvió un momento su mirada hacia sus manos y él quiso soltarla, creyendo que la estaba incomodando. No obstante en cuanto la movió creyó ver decepción en la cara de la chica, así que se detuvo en el último instante.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó finalmente con un halo de preocupación en la voz- No tienes muy buena cara.

\- No es nada, Amelia- la sonrió, y fue una sonrisa totalmente sincera- Estoy un poco distraído, eso es todo -Ella lo observó con una expresión algo inquieta unos segundos más, hasta que un carraspeo los hizo a los dos saltar en el sitio.

\- Pareja…-canturreó la voz de Alex, que había optado por cambiar de sitio y acomodarse junto a Marcos, quedando muy cerca de ellos. Mostraba una sonrisa ladina, al igual que su amigo, que se carcajeó por lo bajo- Va a cantar Akari

Keiji sintió una oleada de vergüenza recorrerle el cuerpo, y más aún tras escuchar lo que creyó que era un chillido emocionado por parte de Shokichi, que golpeaba en el brazo a Joseph señalando en su dirección. Este último, le guiñó un ojo. A Eva y Michelle no se atrevió a mirarlas porque ya se imaginaba que su expresión sería igual de socarrona, o incluso más, que la de los mejicanos. Amelia agachó la cabeza y volvió a depositar las manos en su propio regazo, carraspeando. Juraría que la chica tenía el cuello rojo. Se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró. No tenía nada claro qué demonios le estaba pasando y la sensación que tenía de que todos a su alrededor lo sabían menos él mismo, no le estaba ayudando nada.

Eva sonrió para sí al ver a sus dos amigos sonrojándose, aunque no pudo evitar que el agobio de sentirse sola la saltase momentáneamente. Todos parecían estar avanzando menos ella, hasta Michelle y Akari y eso que estaban en una situación realmente complicada. Arrugó la nariz y se obligó a mirar al frente, anulando esos pensamientos momentáneamente. Precisamente este último ya se encontraba subido en el escenario, con el micrófono en la mano y tomando aire esperando a que la música empezase a sonar. Todos estaban algo tensos. Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada pero estaban expectantes por la canción que había escogido el chaval. En cuanto estaban decidiendo y él la seleccionó inmediatamente supieron el porqué de la elección. Y ese por qué estaba sentada a su lado, llevaba gafas y pese a su expresión de póker, no dejaba de agitar los hielos de su refresco con cierto nerviosismo. Las primeras notas de _Wonderwall_ de Oasis se dejaron oír y en cuanto arrancó a cantar la sorpresa fue generalizada. Lo hacía francamente bien, de hecho pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Alex y Marcos hacer gestos de aprobación. El estribillo llegó y a su derecha pudo notar a Michelle revolverse, tenía la mirada fija en el escenario y aunque no decía una palabra sus ojos brillantes y la forma en la cual apretaba el vaso que tenía agarrado dejaban patente que se estaba emocionando. Y también debió hacerlo Akari, pues un gallo salió de su garganta justo a tiempo de que su mirada se cruzase con la de la mujer.

Eva se rio por lo bajo, aunque fue una risa algo triste. Para ella era más que evidente que sus amigos se querían, lamentablemente la situación entre ellos era muy compleja. De hecho era bastante similar a la suya. Sólo que en su caso a el hecho de ser profesor y alumno y el depender de unos estudios que antes o después finalizarían y tras los cuales debería volver a su país…había que añadir que la persona de la cual ella estaba enamorada ya tenía una familia. Notó un leve golpe en el hombro y al mirar a su izquierda se topó con Marcos haciéndole muecas intentando hacerla reír. Y lo consiguió.

En cuanto Akari volvió al grupo las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, siendo el primero de ellos Joseph, seguido por un más que entusiasta Shokichi. Poco a poco todos fueron dándole su opinión sobre su actuación, ella incluida, a excepción de Michelle que se mantuvo en silencio mientras los demás le alababan. Él retomó tímidamente su sitio junto a ella y la miró con la duda pintada en sus ojos. Shokichi le dio al chico un suave apretón en el hombro, dándole ánimos. El resto parecía estar expectantes por lo que ella pudiese decir. De hecho Eva misma lo estaba. Para alivio generalizado le mostró a Akari una sonrisa tierna y alargó la mano hasta él, recolocándole su alborotado pelo.

\- Has estado muy bien- casi murmuró. La expresión de Akari se iluminó, tornándose casi tan rojo como el fino jersey de cuello en pico que llevaba.

\- Gracias…- musitó, como si no terminase de creérselo.

\- No, gracias a ti.

Un sentido suspiro escapó de boca de Shokichi, que no tardó en empezar a insistirla de que ella también tenía que salir a cantar. La negativa de la mujer era rotunda y mientras discutían, Eva aprovechó para quitarse del medio e ir a saludar a Sheila e Iván. Se los encontró hablando tranquilamente, o más concretamente a Iván liando alguna en la máquina de karaoke dada su cara de susto y a Sheila riéndose por ello. Cruzó unas palabras con ellos, y sin saber muy bien cómo, de repente se vio subida en el escenario, con un micrófono en la mano y paralizada de miedo. Tenía pánico escénico. Mucho. Si bien era cierto que había cantado ante público con anterioridad había sido años atrás y en el coro del colegio, donde pasaba desapercibida entre todos sus compañeros. Y antes también había subido, pero estaba con todas sus amigas y no llamaba la atención. Ahí estaban todas las miradas depositadas en ella, y sólo en ella. Notaba sus piernas temblar y ni siquiera le salía la voz para dar las buenas noches. Enfrentarse ella sola al público la aterrorizaba. Miró hacia Sheila buscando ayuda y su amiga no dudó en ponerse en pie y subirse al escenario con ella. Una vez arriba simplemente la cogió de la mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándola a cantar. Seguía sin sentirse capaz, pero la música empezó a sonar, los gritos de ánimo de sus amigos desde los sofás llegaros a sus oídos y el apretón que Sheila le dio en la mano parecieron bastarle. Cerró los ojos y casi como un acto reflejo, comenzó a cantar _Somewhere over the rainbow_.

Se emocionó, como siempre que oía o entonaba esa canción. Y podía notar su garganta cerrándose y las lágrimas acudiendo a su mirada. Y cuando terminó se dio la vuelta, para que nadie viese que tenía los ojos llorosos, topándose con que los de su amiga también lo estaban, así que bajaron rápidamente del escenario antes incluso de que el público prorrumpiera en aplausos. Tras conseguir calmarse un poco y después de limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta, decidió volver con sus amigos. De nuevo no faltaron las felicitaciones en cuanto se reunió con ellos, pero casi no podía oírlos, estaba profundamente abrumada. Se acomodó junto a Michelle ya de que algún modo se sentía protegida a su lado y durante un rato sólo se atrevió a contestar a los halagos por su actuación con leves asentimientos y monosílabos. Se sentía un poco vulnerable tras haber cantado esa canción dado que se identificaba mucho con ella, y además tampoco sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante los comentarios positivos.

Por suerte o por desgracia, una repentina intervención de Joseph diciendo que iba a salir a cantar él consiguió acaparar la atención de todos. Incluida la de Michelle, que le estaba frotando la espalda y se detuvo para cruzarse de brazos y chascar la lengua. No era para menos teniendo en cuenta que Joseph la guiñó un ojo y le indicó que su canción iba a ir dedicada a ella. Su amiga bufó y empezó a murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo. Miró hacia Akari esperándoselo encontrar molesto o cabizbajo pero en lugar de ello estaba sonriendo, para sorpresa tanto de ella misma como de Shokichi. Cruzó una mirada con el hombre, el cual se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que él tampoco tenía muy claro que estaba pasando.

\- Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda- sugirió Akari, que posó su botellín de cerveza en la mesa tras darle un trago y se secó las manos en sus pantalones negros- Quizás no sea tan malo.- Michelle hizo una mueca de disgusto pero acabó cediendo, dejando evidente su descontento con un resoplido.

\- Está bien – señaló al chico con el dedo acusatoriamente- Pero como sea una horterada, será culpa tuya.

\- ¿Ehhh?- balbuceó Akari claramente confundido - Si yo no he hecho nada- se quejó por lo bajo

\- Sí, convencerme para escucharle.

Ahí ya no se aguantó y soltó una carcajada leve, negando con la cabeza. Eva no pudo evitar reírse también y no tardaron el unirse los demás, provocando que Akari se cruzase de brazos frunciendo los labios con disgusto, pero claramente aguantándose la risa. Afortunadamente un par de golpecitos en la cabeza por parte de Michelle parecieron ser suficientes para que se librase de su aparente enfado justo a tiempo de que la canción que iba a cantar Joseph empezase a sonar. Eva debía reconocer que…era aún peor de lo que se esperaba. Se imaginaba una balada cursi o algo así, no una declaración de amor a ritmo de glam rock acompañada de unos movimientos de baile, unas oscilaciones de cadera y unos falsetes con la voz dignos del más experimentado artista. Si antes habían creído que Marcos se movía como pez en el agua sobre el escenario, en comparación con Joseph, más bien parecía una patata puesta a remojo.

Eva casi no podía creerse que fuese capaz de alcanzar con tanta facilidad y naturalidad los agudos de _I believe in a thing called love_ de The Darkness. De hecho se quedó boquiabierta mirando al hombre brincar y contonearse por el escenario hasta pasado el primer estribillo, momento en el cual se giró hacia su amiga. Tenía la cara desencajada. Akari estaba tosiendo y Shokichi miraba también hacia Michelle con cierto miedo. Él, al igual que ella, debía tener la impresión de que la mujer sería capaz de abalanzarse sobre Joseph de un momento a otro y arrancarle uno a uno todos los pelos de su rubia, suave y brillante cabellera. Por si fuera poco animó al público a dar palmas, y no fueron pocos los que se unieron. Incluso Marcos hizo un amago, pero se detuvo ante una fulminante y gélida mirada de Michelle, acompañada de la mano que Alex le puso en el hombro para que volviese a su sitio. Keiji y Amelia tenían ambos los ojos muy abiertos y se miraron entre ellos con estupefacción, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Observó de refilón a su amiga, que aunque seguía visiblemente molesta, al menos ya no parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Quería hacer algo por ella tal y como tantas veces Michelle había hecho por su bienestar. Pero realmente se encontraba en blanco y no le venía a la cabeza ninguna forma de animarla. Miró a Akari en busca de ayuda, pero él parecía tener el mismo debate interno y Shokichi…Shokichi había intentado acariciarla la cabeza y Michelle le había ladrado prácticamente literalmente, así que había terminado por retirar la mano algo acongojado.

\- ¿Os imagináis que se cae ahora del escenario?- murmuró finalmente Eva – Con tanto baile no sería de extrañar.

\- Ojalá- apoyó Michelle con una medio carcajada sardónica.

\- Michelle, no seas así- la reprendió Keiji.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir por ahí Keiji? ¿De verdad?- el hombre alzó las manos en posición de derrota y negó con la cabeza- Ya me parecía.

\- Joseph no es tan malo- se quejó Marcos. No obstante, Alex, que era más sensato, intervino.

\- No es el momento, Marcos.

La canción finalizó y Joseph bajó del escenario no sin antes despedirse anunciando que la canción había ido dirigida a "la más bella mujer del local" y señalando en la dirección en la que estaban sentados. Michelle gruñó por lo bajo y frunció el ceño, obviando por completo su presencia y levantándose de golpe. Pasó junto al hombre con paso decidido no apartándose para evitarle y dándole un golpe en el hombro al cruzarse con él. Para asombro de todos se dirigió a la mesa en la cual estaban Sheila e Iván y tras hablar un poco con ellos subió al escenario, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus botines negros contra la superficie y casi arrancando el micrófono de su base. Su mirada intimidante, sus ajustados vaqueros grises y ese fino jersey de cuello alto, ceñido a su cuerpo y simulando encaje, le daban un aspecto de castigadora que le puso los pelos de punta a más de uno. Tal y como murmuró Marcos ganándose alguna mirada de desaprobación, sólo le faltaba la fusta.

\- De aquí no puede salir nada bueno…

\- ¿No querías que cantase, Shokichi?- dijo Joseph tomando asiento junto a él y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda- Voilá, conseguido.

\- Lo que no sé es cómo no te ha abofeteado ya- reflexionó en voz alta el rector.

\- Porque sabe que no me disgustaría

\- ¡Callaos!- rogó Akari, agarrado al borde del asiento- Que va a empezar.

Y así lo hizo. Y las caras de horror que se dibujaron en todos fueron épicas. Eva sólo llevó a saber que la canción en cuestión se trataba de _Bitch _de Meredith Brooks porque Michelle lo anunció antes de empezar a… ¿cantar? Si es que a eso se le podía llamar cantar. Miró hacia Akari, el cual parecía haberse quedado petrificado en el asiento y tenía la cara desencajada. Eva no quería sentirse perversa, y por eso nunca se lo diría directamente a su amiga. Pero siendo sincera, la voz normalmente dulce y tranquilizadora de la mujer, sonaba a algo más similar a una mano de uñas largas arañando una pizarra que a algo musicalmente armónico. Desafinar se quedaba corto para explicar lo que estaba pasando allí, y al llegar al estribillo se hizo aún más patente. La propia Michelle debía estar dándose cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando pues su cara estaba cada vez más y más roja y su voz titubeaba a ratos, además se estaba agarrando al micrófono con ambas manos. A Eva le estaba empezando a dar algo de lástima.

\- ¿Dónde está el bolígrafo con el que apuntamos las canciones antes?- preguntó repentinamente Marcos. Akari, sin quitar la vista del escenario, se lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo alcanzó.

\- Me dan ganas de ir a detenerla- murmuró Shokichi- No sé por qué he creído que con los años habría mejorado.

\- Yo todavía estoy intentándolo asimilar- añadió Alex, pasándose la mano por el pelo

\- En cierto modo, me hace sentir mal- musitó Amelia, llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- No seáis tan exagerados, sólo desafina un poco.- la defendió Joseph, que miraba al escenario con algo de ternura

\- El amor más que ciego es sordo, me parece a mí- se le escapó a Marcos, que parecía muy concentrado escribiendo algo en una servilleta. Alex contuvo una carcajada y ella se vio en la misma situación. Vale, quería mucho a Michelle, pero eso había sido muy acertado.

\- Pobrecita, es terrible- comentó Keiji con algo de pena- Me está dando lástima.

\- Yo creo que ni esforzándome por hacerlo mal me saldría algo así- dijo Alex justo cuando una nueva nota muy fuera de tono le hizo encogerse sobre sí mismo- Por favor, si es que hasta parece que lo está pasando mal.

\- ¿Alguno sabe si que queda mucho a la canción?- preguntó Keiji sin mala intención realmente.

\- Vale. Lo hace mal, sí- intervino repentinamente Akari, mostrando desaprobación en el rostro- Pero se está esforzando mucho y merece que la escuchemos como ella nos ha escuchado a los demás – sentenció callándolos de golpe- Respetad al menos eso.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, intentando distraerse para hacer más llevadero lo que quedaba de canción, que por fortuna no era mucho. Akari entrecerraba los ojos ante cada nuevo atentado contra la lírica perpetrado por Michelle, pero no desvió la atención de ella ni un solo momento. Eva sintió movimiento a su izquierda y se giró a tiempo de ver a Marcos alzar a modo de cartel de protesta una servilleta en la que había escrito "Save the music". Alex no tardó en darle una patada por debajo de la mesa para instarle a bajarlo, pero tras una discusión entre susurros interrumpida con un carraspeo de Akari, lo dejaron estar. No obstante, el cartel seguía en el aire. La parte cantada de la canción terminó, e incluso antes de que finalizase por completo, cuando ya sólo quedaba de ella una parte instrumental, Michelle bajó del escenario cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos y dirigiéndose a paso rápido al grupo. Mientras ella se acercaba fue cuando Akari miró finalmente a Marcos y descubrió el cartel. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta y se abalanzó sobre su amigo intentándoselo quitar, pero Marcos era muy escurridizo y se escabulló. Huyó y Akari salió detrás de él, y tan absortos estaban en su juego que a punto estuvieron de darse de bruces con Michelle que los miró con algo de confusión. La mujer siguió avanzando y se dejó caer en el sofá pidiendo por favor que nadie hiciese comentarios al respecto pues ya sabía que había quedado en ridículo. Desde su sitio, Eva pudo ver como en ese momento algo parecía romperse en el interior de Akari. El chico se mordió el labio y volvió al sofá, sentándose junto a Michelle.

\- Michelle- la llamó con suavidad, apoyándole la mano en la espalda- Te voy a ser sincero, cantas muy mal- él se rio un poco y ella alzó la mirada de repente, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una expresión algo dolida- ¿Y qué más da? Sigues siendo una persona increíble igualmente

Eva vio poco más que obrarse un milagro. Era la primera vez, desde que la conocía, que había visto a su amiga quedarse sin palabras. Akari se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo. Todos le estaban mirando, como esperando que continuase la conversación que Michelle no se había visto capaz de seguir.

\- Además, ha sido gracioso- se carcajeó el chico- Tenías que habernos visto las caras cuando empezaste a cantar.

Ahí Michelle pareció reaccionar y le dio un manotazo en el brazo, llamándolo idiota pero riéndose igualmente. Gracias a eso el ambiente se distendió y Marcos se atrevió a volver a su sitio, enseñándoles a todos el cartel que había hecho. A modo de respuesta, Michelle hizo una bola con él y se lo metió por el cuello de la camiseta al chaval, por la espalda, haciéndole tener que quitarse la sudadera y revolverse sobre sí mismo hasta que consiguió sacárselo. Keiji y Amelia no tardaron mucho en irse, ganándose varias miradas insinuantes y más de un comentario que les hizo enrojecer a ambos por marcharse juntos. El boxeador alegó que no quería dejar ir a Amelia sola a casa y si bien todos eran conscientes que eso sería lo que iba a ocurrir, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para burlarse de ellos de nuevo.

Shokichi y Akari se animaron a subir a cantar otra canción más a dúo. En esta ocasión fue la archiconocida _Head Cha La, _consiguiendo de nuevo movilizar a prácticamente todos los presentes en esa planta del local. Incluso Eva tarareó por lo bajo la versión alemana de dicha canción que es la que había llegado a escuchar en su infancia. Durante un rato el rector, Alex y Marcos desaparecieron, al parecer porque fueron a ver la moto del primero, y al volver los dos mejicanos hablaban con entusiasmo del impresionante vehículo. No mucho después, Eva empezó a notarse cansada y le estaba apeteciendo irse a casa, pero dependía de Michelle para ello y no quería molestarla. No obstante ella se debió dar cuenta y le propuso volver, así que no rechazó la invitación. En ese momento Shokichi también aprovechó para retirarse, al igual que Josep, así que salieron los cuatro juntos del local tras despedirse del resto de sus amigos.

El trayecto hasta su residencia fue tranquilo, comentando alguna anécdota con Michelle mientras circulaban por las calles prácticamente vacías en su destartalado coche. Su amiga se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, no queriéndola dejar caminar sola a esas horas por el recinto universitario, y Eva lo agradeció. Hacía frío, y además, se sentía un poco insegura en un sitio tan solitario en mitad de la noche. Se despidieron y no tardó en cruzar la puerta, agradeciendo la calefacción y saludando brevemente al guardia de la entrada. Se lo había pasado bien, muy bien. De hecho casi ni se lo podría creer. Volviendo a casa a las y tantas tras haber estado con sus amigos en un karaoke, ni se le habría ocurrido que algo así acabaría pasando en su vida cuando fue a vivir allí en parte obligada por sus padres y en parte huyendo de ellos. Conforme subía las escaleras a su habitación su mente no hacía más que divagar a ese grupo de gente que meses atrás no conocía y que en ese momento significaba tanto para ella. Esa noche se había dado cuenta, de que puedes aprender mucho de las personas al escuchar las canciones que significan algo para ellos.


	70. Cuando no piensas lo que dices

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras una semana de descanso, ¡volvemos con las pilas cargadas! Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia.**

**Enero es una época de reflexión y cambios, y, aunque nuestros chicos no tienen una lista de buenos propósitos muy definida, algunos de ellos tendrán que dar cuentas por los errores de su pasado.**

**Las fiestas, además de tener la cabeza en asunto más placenteros que estudiar, pasan factura, y nuestro querido Marcos, que se ha dedicado al ocio más de lo que debería, va a llegar a casa con una desagradable noticia. Akari sabe que las clases se pueden atravesar, pero puede que Alex no sea tan comprensivo. ¿Será solo por los estudios o habrá algo más?**

**Los nervios y el estrés aumentan entre nuestros tres chicos, pero no son los únicos con asuntos pendientes que resolver. En el próximo capítulo desvelaremos a qué se debe la preocupación de ciertos personajes.**

**\- Título: Cuando no piensas lo que dices y oyes lo que no debes  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 14103  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Akari, Alex, Kanako, Yaeko, Sheila**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Cuando no piensas lo que dices y oyes lo que no debes**

Estaba cabreado con la peor persona con la que podía estar enfadado: él mismo. Por eso desde que había llegado a casa, Marcos no era capaz de quedarse quieto. La tele no era capaz de entretenerle lo suficiente, estaba demasiado molesto como para poder tocar la guitarra e incluso Max no era capaz de distraerle. Se sentó de golpe en el sofá dando un puñetazo al reposabrazos casi haciéndose daño en la mano, e incapaz de asumir que había suspendido Biología.

No le gustaba estudiar. Esto no era raro. Hay muy poca gente que realmente estudie por puro placer, o que se sientan bien haciéndolo, y él no era una de esas escasas excepciones, pero esta vez no era el caso, se había esforzado. Era una asignatura que le gustaba, era un tema que le interesaba, pero por algún motivo era incapaz de entenderla. Bueno, todos esos estúpidos nombres de hormonas y la similitud entre ellas tenían parte de la culpa, pero la verdad era que no acababa de asimilar el contenido, y eso le ponía incluso de peor humor. Iba a tener que hacer examen de recuperación y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, dado que los conceptos le bailaban. Pero había más. Tenía que contárselo a Alex, y sabía que su amigo adoptaría su papel de "padre" y se enfadaría con él. Resopló. Vaya mierda.

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y ansiedad. Quería gritar, desahogarse, dejar se sentirse tan rematadamente inútil. No se tenía a sí mismo como alguien tonto. Vago, sí. Cuando suspendía exámenes por haber hecho el vago lo asumía y punto, lo que no era capaz de asumir era no entender un tema cuando parecía que al resto de sus compañeros no le costaba tanto como a él. Era muy frustrante. Sheila había sacado buena nota, como de costumbre, y él había tenido que aguantar la charla de la profesora delante de toda la clase diciendo que tenía que estudiar más. ¿Qué sabía cuánto había estudiado él? Podría haber estudiado más, sí, pero no lo llevaba tan mal como para sacar tan poca nota. Todo su examen estaba lleno de bolígrafo rojo remarcando cosas que no había puesto o que había puesto mal, y hasta habría asegurado que muchas de ellas no estaban en sus apuntes. Se fue a casa directamente cuando acabaron las clases sin esperar a nadie, enfadado y dispuesto a mirar si todo aquello que le habían marcado en el examen estaba correcto. Y lo estaba. Eso sólo empeoró su mal humor. Así se lo encontró Akari cuando llegó. Sentado en el sofá, con los codos en las rodillas, la cara en las manos y repiqueteando en el suelo con el pie.

\- Buenas. – Saludó el japonés. - ¿Marcos? – El rubio levantó la cabeza mirándole con miedo. Su expresión cambió al ver que no era Alex.

\- Akari… - Murmuró aliviado.

\- Ey. – Se acercó al muchacho. – ¿Qué pasa? – Marcos soltó un gruñido golpeando el asiento con ambas manos e incorporándose del sofá.

\- Joder. – Empezó a pasear nervioso por el salón. Le costaba admitirlo en voz alta. – He… - Resopló. – He suspendido Biología.

\- ¿Ese examen que tuviste hace no mucho? – Vio a Marcos asentir.

\- Un 3. Un puto 3. – Se pasó la mano por el pelo. – Es que eso no es ni quedarse cerca de aprobar.

Akari se quedó en el sitio sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Marcos había suspendido exámenes antes, pero no solía tomárselo tan mal, habitualmente porque se debía a su holgazanería y en las recuperaciones incluso llegaba a sacar una nota decente, aunque esta vez no parecía el mismo caso.

\- ¿Y no tienes recuperación? – Preguntó dudoso.

\- Pues sí, ¿y qué? – Cerró el puño conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo. – ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Joder, ¡había estudiado! Encima me ha puesto notas como, "esto no lo has mirado", "no tiene sentido". _Puta mierda_. – Soltó en su idioma natal. – Al final voy a suspender esa puta asignatura, y no voy a pasar de curso.

\- Pero tienes la recuperación. – Intentó animar. - Y puedo…

\- ¡Que no es eso! – Le interrumpió. – Es que no se entiende nada y todo suena igual y… y… ¡bah! – Dio un pisotón en el suelo dándole la espalda. – Mira, no sé para qué cojones estoy estudiando. No me gusta, no quiero estudiar más, me hace sentir idiota. Sería más útil que me pusiese a trabajar y mandase esto a tomar por el culo. – Le temblaban los puños que tenía pegados al cuerpo.

\- A ver, a ver. – Akari se acercó a él. – Cálmate, estás muy nervioso.

\- ¡Pues será que quiero estar nervioso! – Se giró a él voceándole, con los ojos vidriosos. Soltó un bufido – Claro, tú estás en la universidad con beca. – Dijo en tono ácido. - Para ti es muy fácil todo.

\- Marcos. – Tomó aire intentando no enfadarse con él y le agarró por los hombros, agitándole. – Tranquilízate.

\- ¡No quiero tranquilizarme! – Gritó. – ¡Estoy harto! Soy el pobre tonto que no es capaz de entender la lección porque no es de este país.

\- Yo tampoco soy de este país. – Le recordó.

\- ¡Pero tú apruebas! – Se libró de sus manos. – Hasta Joseph te puso buena nota, y tienes a Michelle si tienes problemas, y beca. Tú no tienes problemas, pero ¿y yo qué? No soy capaz de aprender la puta reproducción, y si no apruebo, el dinero que hemos gastado en el instituto no va a valer para nada.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo va a ser la recuperación?

\- Que no es eso, Akari. – Apretó los labios apartando la cara. Estaba a punto de llorar de pura rabia. – No estudio y suspendo. Pero ahora estudio y suspendo igual. Si da igual lo que haga, ¿para qué voy a intentarlo? Soy idiota y punto. – Se encaminó a su habitación. – Mira, igual puedo meterme a payaso de circo, que parece que es para lo único que valgo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo. Akari se quedó en el salón, suspirando. Le daría un momento para que se tranquilizase y entraría a hablar con él. Era verdad que le había visto estudiar más de lo que era habitual en él, y era fácil saberlo porque se le agriaba el carácter cuando lo hacía. Alex se iba a enfadar, de eso estaba seguro, y podía entenderle. Sabía que el moreno se estaba esforzando para poder darle estudios al que era casi como su hermano, pero también comprendía a Marcos. Una materia que se atraviesa o un mal bloqueo en un momento decisivo como puede ser un examen pueden hacer mucho daño en una nota y en la autoestima. Tras darle un momento prudencial, sacó una tableta de chocolate antes de dar un par de golpes en la puerta de Marcos. No obtuvo respuesta, así que tras coger aire, decidió entrar de todas formas.

Marcos estaba sentado en la cama contra el cabecero mordiéndose las uñas. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Al verle entrar chascó la lengua y cambió la postura, dándole la espalda. Se notaba que era lunes porque la silla tenía muy poca ropa acumulada. Al fijarse un poco más, vino en el suelo la mochila abierta, con todo tirado y esparcido, dando toda la evidencia de que Marcos la había tirado con rabia nada más llegar. El escritorio estaba barrido, y al mirar al suelo encontró un libro en el suelo, abierto por la mitad con algunas hojas arrugadas. Al acercarse a recogerlo, junto con algunos bolígrafos, se dio cuenta de que era el libro de biología. Suspiró recogiendo todo y dejándolo en la mesa, notando la mirada de Marcos de refilón. Se acercó a él, y al oírle, le dio más la espalda aún.

\- Marcos.

\- Qué. – Contestó en tono seco y agrio.

\- Tengo chocolate. – El rubio se retorció extendiendo la mano a su espalda. Akari le posó una fila entera de onzas, a lo que el muchacho gruñó un agradecimiento. – ¿Quieres hablar?

\- Para qué.

\- ¿Quieres que hable yo con Alex?

\- No. – Se encogió más sobre sí mismo. – Voy a decirle que dejo el instituto y ya está. – Masculló enfadado.

\- No, no vas a decirle eso. – Le respondió con voz firme.

\- Qué más te da a ti. No he pedido tu opinión. – Extendió la mano de nuevo. – Dame más chocolate.

\- No. – Oyó a Marcos chascar la lengua irritado.

\- No es tuyo.

\- Ahora sí.

\- Que me des. – Le amenazó girándose. Tenía expresión furibunda.

\- Solo si me prometes que no le vas a decir eso a Alex. – Replicó con calma.

\- Es mi problema. Dame eso. – Intentó coger la tableta un par de veces, pero Akari fue más rápido. – ¡Pero a ti qué más te da! – Gritó frustrado.

\- ¿Es que quieres decepcionar a Alex? ¿Qué va a pensar cuando digas eso?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué siga perdiendo el tiempo? – Estaba notando el nudo en la garganta, señal de que se sentía a punto de llorar. – Soy idiota, no tiene remedio, no merece la pena.

\- No eres idiota. Sabes que tienes capacidad para sacar el curso bien. – Fue a abrir la boca y le dio otro trozo de chocolate. – Solo tienes que prepararte la recuperación y ya está.

\- Pero no lo entiendo. – Masculló con la boca llena. – ¿Cómo voy a estudiarlo?

\- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Sheila?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le miró sorprendido ante su rotundidad.

\- Por que no.

\- Pero si va contigo a clase sabrá mej…

\- ¡Que he dicho que no! – Golpeó la cama con el puño.

\- Pues no entiendo por qué no. – Se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.

\- Porque… - Marcos enrojeció apretando los dientes. – Porque sería como admitir que soy tonto, ¿vale? ¿Contento?

\- Te puedo ayudar yo. – Se ofreció con un suspiro.

Marcos se quedó pensativo. Akari veía su debate interno mientras acababa de comer el chocolate. El mismo orgullo que le impedía pedir ayuda a Sheila era el que ahora no le dejaba aceptar abiertamente que le echase una mano. Siendo sinceros, se estaba conteniendo las ganas de soltarle un capón para que dejase de ser tan infantil.

\- ¿Y Alex? – Preguntó al final en tono enfadado.

\- Pues dile que has suspendido, pero que vas a estudiar más.

\- Pfff… - Resopló. – Para eso prefiero no decirle nada.

\- Sabes que se te escapará, o te acabará preguntando, ¿es que vas a mentirle?

Marcos se encogió de hombros con el ceño fruncido y la vista baja. Akari cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Su amigo podía ser muy desesperante cuando se ponía tan cabezón.

\- Se va a enfadar. – Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- Sí. – Confirmó Akari. – Seguramente. – El rubio arrugó el gesto.

\- _Puto asco_. – Rezongó en su lengua.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

\- Que sí, que hablaré con Alex. – Dijo a regañadientes. – Déjalo ya.

Akari agitó la cabeza para sí, y tras darle un par de palmadas en la espalda salió de la habitación de Marcos, dejándole tiempo para reflexionar antes de que llegase el moreno.

Cuando Alex apareció por la puerta, Akari estaba en el salón leyendo. Saludó con un gesto de cabeza y fue a su cuarto a dejar el abrigo y ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa. Cuando volvió, se dejó caer al lado del japonés.

\- Estoy reventado. – Dijo con una exhalación.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Algo así. – Dijo un tanto esquivo. Le rascó la cabeza a Max, que se había acercado a él – ¿Y Marcos?

\- En su cuarto.

\- ¿Tiene deberes o algo?

\- No sé. – Dijo Akari refugiándose en su libro. – Supongo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del rubio, que se acercó a ellos cabizbajo. Akari, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, se fue hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Quería quedarse cerca por si la cosa se iba de las manos, pero dándoles un poco de espacio. Marcos se quedó delante de Alex, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, nervioso, y sin saber qué hacer con las manos.

\- Alex.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- He… - Tragó saliva, y un gesto hosco volvió a cruzar su cara. – He suspendido biología.

\- Joder, Marcos. – Rezongó con hastío. – ¿Otra vez?

\- Qué. – Respondió brusco.

\- ¿Cómo que qué? – Preguntó Alex con acritud. – Encima te parecerá bien.

\- Pues no. Había estudiado.

\- Sí, claro, ya lo veo. – Se levantó del asiento enfadado dándole la espalda. Con el día que llevaba esto era lo que le faltaba para rematar.

\- ¡Tú qué sabrás! – El tono arisco de Marcos iba en aumento. – No sabes cuánto he estudiado.

\- ¡No lo suficiente! – Contestó en el mismo tono. – Si no, habrías aprobado.

\- _¡Cállate!_ – Replicó en su lengua natal. – _Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es estudiar_. – Alex le miró sin creerse lo que oía.

\- _Y tú tampoco, por lo que veo_.

\- _¡Que sí he estudiado!_ – Gritó.

\- _¡Pues no se nota!_ – Se pasó la mano por la cara, desesperado. – _Si en vez de tanta fiesta, tanto tocar la guitarra y hacer el vago estudiases más, esto no habría pasado_.

\- _¡No hago el vago!_ – Pegó un pisotón al suelo. – _He estudiado_.

\- _¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de meterte en la piscina de Joseph?_ – Su voz destilaba cólera y sarcasmo. –_ ¿O cuando te pones a tocar horas y horas? Ah, no, espera, fue mientras tonteabas con Kanako en el bar, ¿no?_

\- _¡No metas a Kanako en esto!_ – Marcos le dio un empujón a Alex estaba histérico.

\- _¡Cómo que no!_ – Alex le devolvió el empujón y Marcos trastabilló hacia atrás. – _¡Es lo único que te importa! Salir de fiesta y pasarlo bien, ya se encargarán los demás del resto y tus cagadas. ¡Qué fácil es venir a plato puesto!_

\- _No tienes ni puta idea de lo que dices_. – Marcos le miró con odio. – _¡Ni sabes lo que hago cuando no estás! Si estudio, o si me la pelo, o si toco, o si hago deberes. ¡Nada!_

\- _¿Y por qué has aprobado entonces? ¿Eh?_ – Preguntó con inquina.

\- _¡Yo que sé!_ – Contestó desesperado. – _¡Porque no es fácil!_

\- _¡Porque no estudias! ¡Es lo único que te pido y ni eso haces!_

\- _¡Tú nunca has estudiado! ¡No sabes lo que es!_

\- _¡Pues preferiría poder estudiar!_ – Alex se acercó a él amenazante. Esas palabras le habían dolido. – _¡Así no me mirarían como si fuese idiota cuando se me ocurre preguntar algo en el trabajo, o cuando hablo con los del equipo! ¡Estoy harto de su compasión! _

\- _¿Te crees que en clase para mí es mejor? _

\- _¡Tú no sabes lo que es trabajar!_

\- _¡Preferiría estar trabajando! _

\- _¿Ah, sí? ¿Y piensas buscar un trabajo ahora? ¿Eh?_

\- _¡Pues igual sí! ¡Estoy harto de estudiar! ¡Y ni siquiera me reconoces el esfuerzo!_

Akari les miró impotente sin saber qué hacer. No entendía nada de lo que se estaban diciendo pero la situación se estaba yendo de las manos.

\- Chicos, tranquilos. – Intervino. – Vamos a relajarnos y…

\- _¡Tú cállate!_ – Le gritó Marcos, aunque el japonés no entendió nada. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. – _¡Esto es culpa tuya!_

\- Akari, no te metas. – Respondió Alex con furia contenida sin despegar los ojos del rubio. – _Deja de culpar a todo el mundo por tus problemas. ¿Reconocer tu esfuerzo? ¿Acaso reconoces tú el mío? Tú no sabes lo que es tener encima a tu jefe, vigilándote y buscando una oportunidad para echarte_.

\- _Tú llegas a casa y te olvidas del trabajo, yo llego de clase y tengo que estudiar, y hacer trabajos y mierdas de clase_. – Se mordió el labio conteniendo un sollozo. – _Y encima cuando lo hago suspendo igual. ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso? Tú al menos cobras_.

\- _Mira, me deslomo ese puto taller para que TÚ_ – Le señaló con el dedo. – _puedas ir al instituto. Y en vez de esforzarte te dedicas a hacer el vago. Así me lo pagas_.

\- _¡Yo no te pedí que trabajases ahí! Ni te pedí estudiar._ – Se le escapó una lágrima de pura rabia que se quitó de un manotazo.

\- _¡Lo hago por ti! ¡Para que al menos uno de los dos pueda llegar a algo decente!_ – Alex bufó frustrado. – _Si no, ¿para qué iba a gastar el dinero en tu educación? Pero mira, si vas a seguir así, me gasto el dinero en otra cosa_.

\- _Claro. _– Replicó dolido. – _Ahora es tú dinero_.

\- _Soy el que trae el dinero a esta casa, así que sí, es MI dinero_.

\- _Ah, así que soy una carga para ti, ¿no?_ – Se sorbió la nariz. – _Un agujero en tu economía_.

\- _No he dicho eso._

\- _Pero lo soy, ¿no?_ – Le miró desafiante.

\- _¡Deja de interpretar todo como te interesa!_ – Le gritó. – _¡Me tienes harto!_

\- _Tranquilo._ – Respondió completamente calmado de repente, pero estaba temblando todo él. – _Voy a dejar de darte problemas._

Sin mediar palabra se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo. Akari se acercó a Alex que seguía parado en medio del salón con la mandíbula apretada. Casi al momento, antes de que el japonés abriese la boca, salió Marcos, con la cazadora puesta y la mochila al hombro.

\- _¿Dónde vas?_ – Preguntó Alex con enfado.

\- _A ti qué te importa_. – Respondió con desprecio. – _Ya puedes gastar el dinero en lo que te apetezca._

\- _Ni se te ocurra irte_. – Amenazó, viéndole avanzar hacia la puerta. – _Marcos, para_. – El rubio abrió la puerta. Se detuvo un instante para rascarle la cabeza a Max, que se había acercado a él. – _¡Marcos!_ – Salió y cerró con un portazo, sin mirar atrás. – _¡JODER!_ – Cogió un cojín del sofá y lo tiró contra la puerta. – _¡PUES VETE Y NO VUELVAS!_ – Gritó desesperado en la dirección la que se había ido. –_ Joder…_ \- Se llevó las manos a la cara.

Akari tardó en reaccionar, sin saber qué hacer, si salir corriendo detrás de Marcos, o quedarse con Alex. Tras ver cómo se agitaban los hombros del moreno, optó por la segunda opción. Sabía que el menor no iba a escucharle en ese momento, y si había echado a correr, como sospechaba que habría sido, no le encontraría. Con un suspiro de resignación, echó un brazo por los hombros de Alex, que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Ven, te prepararé una tila.

Akari guió a su amigo hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer, completamente desolado. Tras darle un par de palmadas y frotarle la espalda con cariño, se dirigió a la cocina, buscando una taza que llenó de agua. La metió al microondas programando el tiempo suficiente como para que el agua rompiese a hervir mientras buscaba la infusión para Alex. Al mirar al sofá su amigo estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Se sentía impotente, y le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacer Marcos en el estado en el que se había ido, pero llamarle en ese momento no arreglaría las cosas. Tras poner la bolsita de tila dentro de la taza con el agua hirviendo, se sentó al lado de Alex, que se agarró al recipiente con el ceño fruncido y la respiración alterada. Al ir a dar un trago posó la taza en la mesita de café.

\- ¿Es que se cree que trabajar es fácil? – Estalló al final. – ¡Ya quisiera yo poder estudiar! No sabe lo que es ir a buscar trabajo sin estudios y viniendo de donde venimos. Te tratan como si fueras basura. No sabéis la suerte que tenéis vosotros de poder estudiar.

\- Seguro que no lo decía en serio. – Intentó calmarle Akari.

\- Pues mira, si al final me echan del trabajo, más le vale que fuese en serio, porque si no volveremos a la puta calle, que es lo que parece que quiere. – Dijo con voz temblorosa, cargada de ansiedad.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Akari le miró extrañado. – ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Akari… - Se pasó las manos resoplando por la cara, incapaz de mirar a la cara a su amigo. – Marcos y yo somos inmigrantes ilegales. Soy menor de edad en este país y estoy trabajando en un taller en el que me han hecho el favor de ofrecerme un trabajo. Ahora, por ser principio de año, hablan de recortes, y de inspecciones de trabajo. Créeme que por muy duro que trabaje, lo bien que lo haga o lo bien que le caiga a mi jefe no dudará en echarme el primero si hace falta. Tengo un pie en la calle desde el primer día, y tendré los dos si no me ando con cuidado. Y si yo me quedo sin trabajo, ya podemos despedirnos de esto. – Señaló con los brazos alrededor.

\- No te vas a quedar en la calle. – Dijo el japonés muy serio. – Seguro que Shokichi…

\- No quiero mendigar, Akari. – Le interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos. – Gracias, pero no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Otra vez no. Además ese no es el problema. Le fallaría a Marcos. Y a Yaeko. Y a todos. Tendría que dejar el equipo de béisbol. He trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero un fallo, un solo fallo, y todo eso se va a acabar. ¿Cómo iba a mirarles a la cara? – Le cambió el gesto a uno de enfado. – ¿Y ahora viene Marcos y me dice que prefiere trabajar a estudiar? ¡El sí que no sabe lo que es esto!

\- Hoy estaba un poco nervioso, no se lo tengas en cuenta. – Alex soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

\- Ahora ni siquiera sé dónde está. – Alex golpeó el sofá con el puño. – Parece que todo lo hace por joderme. ¿Y si le pasa algo? – Preguntó desesperado. – ¿A dónde ha ido?

\- Seguro que vuelve en cuanto se despeje. – Akari le puso la mano en la espalda. – Sabe todo lo que haces por él. De verdad.

\- Pues poco se nota. – Miró a Akari y su expresión se quebró al verle preocupado. – ¡Sólo tiene que estudiar! ¿Por qué no lo hace?

\- Se le ha atravesado ese tema. – Le explicó con calma al tiempo que le pasaba la taza con la tila instándole a que bebiese. – Le he dicho que le voy a ayudar para la recuperación, si quiere. Marcos no te lo iba a contar, si lo ha hecho ha sido porque se lo pedí yo, lo siento.

\- La culpa no es tuya, es suya por suspender.

\- Dijo que te ibas a enfadar, por eso no quería decírtelo. Estaba bastante afectado por la nota.

\- ¿Y por eso se ha puesto así? – Preguntó descorazonado dando otro sorbo a la taza. – ¿Por eso se ha marchado así? Has dicho que tiene recuperación, ¿no? ¿O ya está suspenso del todo?

\- No, no. Tendrá otro examen. – Alex asintió en silencio. Se le veía muy cansado. – No me importa echarle una mano.

El sonido de la mensajería instantánea del móvil de Akari rompió el silencio. Alex le hizo un gesto diciendo que no le importaba, y el japonés sacó el móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Kanako preguntando qué había pasado, porque Marcos se acababa de presentar en su casa hecho un manojo de nervios contando que había discutido con Alex. Miró a su compañero de piso, valorando cómo le sentaría la noticia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Alex con ansiedad latente. – Es… - Chascó la lengua como negándose a preguntar. – ¿Es Marcos? – Preguntó a regañadientes.

\- No… - Vio la decepción en el rostro del moreno. – Pero casi. Es Kanako. Marcos está en su casa.

\- Menos mal… - Alex se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá con un respiro. Miró a Akari con una muda pregunta en sus ojos.

\- Está bien… Bueno, un poco alterado. – Aclaró al ver el gesto de Alex. – Me preguntan por ti, ¿qué les digo?

\- Que cuiden a Marcos. – Dijo con desanimo. – El resto me da igual.

Akari contestó a Kanako contándole brevemente que habían discutido por una nota de clase, ya que tampoco quería poner en evidencia a Marcos, pero que buena parte de la discusión no la había entendido, literalmente. También le transmitió el deseo de Alex, diciendo que él haría lo propio con el moreno. Cuando acabó dejó el móvil a un lado y echó un brazo por los hombros a Alex, que se había sumido en un profundo mutismo.

\- ¿Encargamos una pizza y jugamos a algo? – Alex le miró con desidia. – Pizza y videojuegos, ¿te gusta? Yo invito. – Su amigo esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

\- Pizza y videojuegos.

Unos instantes antes, el timbre de la calle de Yaeko y Kanako sonó, pillándolas por sorpresa. Cuando una voz conocida pidió paso por el interfono, supieron que algo no iba bien. Al ver a Marcos plantado delante de la puerta, se despejaron las pocas dudas que tenían. Con la mochila colgada, el rostro congestionado y los ojos rojos con claros signos de haber llorado, apenas fue capaz de levantar la vista del suelo cuando Yaeko le abrió la puerta. Al momento le hizo pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él, y le dio un abrazo sentido, que él no dudó en aceptar y devolverle, sollozando en voz baja. Miró a Kanako desconcertada, que sacó el móvil para preguntar a Akari.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Yaeko al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- …tido… …lex… - Farfulló con voz entrecortada.

\- No te entiendo. – Se separó de él, apoyándole las manos en los hombros. – Repítemelo.

\- He… - Apartó la cara limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y un suspiro entrecortado. – He discutido con Alex.

\- Ay, madre… - Yaeko volvió a abrazarle. – Venga, tranquilo. – Miró a Kanako por encima del hombro del muchacho con cara de preocupación. Cuando le notó más tranquilo se separó de él. – Vamos, quítate eso, que te vas a asar.

Kanako se acercó a ellos mientras Marcos se quitaba el abrigo, obedeciendo a Yaeko. Akari no le había dado muchos detalles, pero le dolía profundamente ver al rubio tan hundido. Ojalá ella fuese un poco más impulsiva, como su amiga, y pudiera darle también un abrazo de apoyo, en vez de quedarse mirándole sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Cuando Yaeko desapareció con la chaqueta y la mochila de Marcos, el chico la miró un instante, y apartó la vista al momento, como si estuviese avergonzado. Preguntándose que estaría pasando por su mente, acortó las distancias entre ellos.

\- ¿Quieres…? - Se encogió de hombros casi sin mirarle y aclarándose la garganta. – ¿Quieres sentarte un rato en el sofá? – Le ofreció. – Tengo chocolate.

Marcos asintió en silencio. Tras dudarlo un momento, le cogió de la mano, como si de un niño perdido se tratase. Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cocina para coger el dulce, y se fueron al sofá, donde le dejó sentado con la tableta de chocolate mientras ella iba a por una botella de agua y un par de vasos. Al volver al sofá, Marcos estaba como le había dejado, inmóvil, mirando a la mesa, presente de cuerpo, pero desde luego no de mente. Miró a la puerta que daba al pasillo con las habitaciones. Muy probablemente Yaeko estaría hablando con Alex en ese momento. Se sentó con un suspiro al lado de Marcos, que se pegó a ella al momento.

\- Puedes coger chocolate, ¿eh? – Le dijo con cariño al tiempo que partía un trozo para cada uno. Él la cogió musitando un agradecimiento, o eso le pareció. – ¿Quieres ver la tele?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, cogió el mando, recolocándose a su lado mientras pasaba los canales buscando algo para ver. Marcos seguía medio ausente, mirando lánguidamente a la pantalla. Kanako le dio un pequeño toque con el hombro, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Te apetece ver dibujos? – Marcos asintió encogiéndose de hombros. - Igual están echando algunos de los que te gustan.

Tras poner un canal de dibujos animados, le frotó el brazo a Marcos con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva. Él aprovechó la muestra de cariño para acomodarse en su hombro, mientras mordisqueaba el chocolate. Le miró de refilón, preocupada, al tiempo de ver a Marcos exhalando un profundo suspiro, seguido de un escalofrío.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Marcos se encogió de hombros. – Espera un momento.

Le hizo incorporarse para alcanzar una manta de las que tenían Yaeko y ella por el sofá para ver la tele. La echó por encima de ambos, y antes de volver a recolocarse a su lado, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Marcos, que se acurrucó en ella.

Marcos se dejó querer al tiempo que las coloreadas imágenes transcurrían ante sus ojos sin prestarle atención realmente. Le había dicho cosas horribles a Alex, y había roto la promesa con Akari de no decirle que buscaría trabajo, y todo porque él había sido incapaz de aprobar un maldito examen. Alex tenía razón, estaba teniendo un comportamiento infantil, y ahora estaba en casa de las chicas refugiado como un cobarde. Además había ido ahí porque sabía que si aparecía en casa de Keiji, él también le echaría la bronca, pero ahora que estaba teniendo el apoyo y cariño que buscaba sentía que no lo merecía en absoluto. Todo eso era culpa suya.

\- Nako… - Llamó a media voz. – ¿No me vas a preguntar qué ha pasado?

\- No sabía si querías hablar de ello. – Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. – ¿Quieres?

\- No lo sé.

\- Entonces tranquilo. – Le frotó en brazo. – Puedes contármelo si quieres, y si prefieres que no, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Y si soy yo el malo? – Preguntó acurrucándose más contra ella.

\- ¿Cómo que "el malo"?

\- Eso. – Se removió nervioso. – Qué pasa si te estás portando bien conmigo y esto es culpa mía. – Murmuró.

\- No eres el malo. – Kanako apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. – Te he visto cuando has llegado a casa, y no es la cara de alguien "malo".

\- Pero… - Se incorporó mirando a la mujer a los ojos. – Me he portado mal con Alex. – Apretó los labios bajando la cabeza. – Y eso es culpa mía.

\- Maru. – Le cogió las manos, acariciándoselas. – ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? – Él apartó la cara con gesto de disgusto.

\- He discutido con Alex porque… – Intentó apartar las manos de las de Kanako, pero ella se lo impidió, cogiéndoselas más fuerte y animándole a hablar. – … porque he suspendido un examen. Se ha enfadado y le he dicho que pensaba ponerme a trabajar porque es más fácil, pero es mentira, solo lo dije porque me enfadé yo también. – Apretó los labios conteniendo las ganas de llorar otra vez. – Es culpa mía.

Kanako se giró hacia él y le abrazó sin pensarlo. No soportaba esa expresión triste en su rostro. Marcos se dejó abrazar, refugiando la cara en el cuello de Kanako. No creía merecérselo, pero su cuerpo era cálido y las caricias que notaba en su nuca eran relajantes. Cuando se separaron, la japonesa posó la mano en su cara, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

\- ¿Te he decepcionado? – Le preguntó Marcos con ojos vidriosos.

\- No. – Respondió extrañada quitando la mano. – Todo el mundo discute a veces.

\- No por eso… - Apartó la cara. – Digo por el examen. – Masculló.

\- Ah. No te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿vale?

\- ¿Crees que soy tonto y por eso suspendo?

\- No eres tonto. A todo el mundo se le atraviesa algo cuando estudia, y no quiere decir nada. – Marcos arrugó el gesto sin estar aún convencido. – Si fueses tonto no habrías llegado a donde estás, ni tocarías la guitarra tan bien como lo haces sin haber dado clases. – El seguía sin cambiar la cara, así que en un arrebato le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Si fueras tonto – siguió hablando con las mejillas ruborizadas. – tampoco haría eso.

Kanako se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, simulando centrar su atención en la televisión pese a que en ese momento sus mejillas arreboladas y la forma de apartarse el flequillo en un gesto nervioso no pasó inadvertida ni siquiera para el chico. Marcos se llevó los dedos a donde acababa de sentir los labios de la japonesa, sin reaccionar. Entonces cogió la manta, ahora arrebujada, y la colocó sobre ambos, acurrucándose de nuevo a su lado. Kanako volvió a rodear sus hombros y a dejar la mejilla sobre su cabeza, pese a que su pelo engominado le pinchaba en algunos puntos.

\- ¿Y si Alex no me deja volver a casa? – Preguntó Marcos.

\- No digas bobadas, claro que te va a dejar volver.

\- Pero dijo…

\- Las cosas que se dicen discutiendo no se dicen en serio. – Le apretó contra sí dándole ánimos. – Quédate aquí esta noche si quieres y mañana ya lo habláis tranquilamente, ¿vale? – Kanako sintió la mano de Marcos bajo la manta, moviéndose hasta encontrar la suya y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

\- Gracias, Nako.

Habían perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro y charlando sobre lo que estaban viendo cuando Yaeko apareció con un intencionado carraspeo. Marcos se separó de Kanako avergonzado, mientras que la japonesa, ruborizada, se giró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

\- Deberíamos cenar ya. – Dijo Yaeko. – Que luego nos vamos a carreras.

\- ¿Os vais a ir? – Preguntó Marcos desolado.

\- Hoy trabajamos. – Le confirmó Kanako con un gesto de disculpa. Se volvió hacia Yaeko – Ahora te ayudo con la cena.

\- Vale. – Yaeko le dedicó una mirada cargada de significado antes de volverse a la cocina.

\- ¿Seguro que no os molesto? – Preguntó Marcos con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

\- Seguro. – Kanako le sonrió. Se llevó una mano a la cara antes de seguir hablando – Puedes dormir en mi habitación, y yo duermo con Yaeko si…

\- No, no, no. – La interrumpió Marcos con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Me vale el sofá.

\- A Yaeko no le importa.

\- No te quiero quitar tu cama.

\- Bueno, como quieras. – Cogió aire. – Para cenar teníamos _crêpes_ de cerdo que hizo Yaeko ayer, porque tenía más tiempo para cocinar, aunque no sé si hay para los tres.

\- Me vale cualquier cosa.

\- Tenemos arroz en la arrocera, no te preocupes. – Se levantó del sofá. – Voy a poner la mesa. Cuando esté, te aviso.

Al acercarse a la cocina, Yaeko ya tenía todo prácticamente listo. Además de las _crêpes_ y su acompañamiento, había preparado ya tres cuencos de arroz. Esta vez aparte de los dos pares de palillos para ellas, sacó un juego de cubiertos para el rubio. Kanako miró a su espalda, asegurándose de que Marcos seguía en el sofá antes de dirigirse a su amiga.

\- _¿Qué tal está Alex?_ – Preguntó en voz baja.

\- _Preocupado. _– Yaeko suspiró. – _Pero bueno, está Akari con él. Si en el fondo han discutido por tonterías_.

\- _Ya…_ _Akari es buen chico_.

\- _Sí. Ya les he dicho que se queda aquí Marcos._ – Kanako la miró extrañada. – _Ya me lo imaginaba._ – Le dio un codazo cómplice. – _Y no hace falta que duermas conmigo, si duermes con él no voy a decir nada_.

Yaeko contuvo un quejido de dolor ante el manotazo que le arreó Kanako y decidió que lo más prudente sería no tocar más ese tema. La cena transcurrió tranquila mientras charlaban de temas sin importancia. Marcos no estuvo muy hablador, y notaban la falta de su habitual buen humor, pero al menos estaba más animado que cuando le habían visto aparecer por la puerta de su casa. Al acabar de cenar se ofreció a fregar para darles a las chicas un poco más de tiempo para prepararse y a modo de compensación por invitarle, pese a que ellas insistieron en que no hacía falta.

Cuando llegó el momento de que las chicas fuesen a trabajar, la decepción en el rostro de Marcos era más que evidente. No le apetecía quedarse solo, y menos en una casa que no era la suya. Así que se quedó cerca de la puerta con cara de pena mientras veía a las chicas poniéndose sus abrigos. Yaeko fue la primera en salir por la puerta, dándole un momento de intimidad a sus amigos, pero cerca, para enterarse de todo.

\- ¿A qué hora volvéis? – Preguntó el rubio con cierta esperanza.

\- Tarde. – Kanako le frotó el brazo, comprensiva. – Tienes las mantas que te he dejado en el sofá cuando quieras dormir. Puedes ver la tele, o lo que quieras, y si tienes hambre, seguro que ves algo para picar. Y si no, me mandas un mensaje.

\- Vale. – Marcos se forzó a sonreír. – No trabajéis mucho.

\- Gracias. – Kanako le devolvió la sonrisa. – Intenta descansar.

El silencio se hizo cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. Al volverse, Marcos se topó con el resto de la casa, igual de silenciosa y vacía, haciendo que incluso pareciese más grande ahora que estaba solo. Extrañaba a su perro. En su casa nunca estaba solo del todo desde que tenía a Max, además de que antes o después siempre aparecía Akari, o Alex. Ahora ni siquiera tenía a su preciada mascota, y las chicas tardarían horas en volver. Quizá había cometido un error quedándose ahí. Tendría que haber vuelto a casa y disculparse con Alex pero… se sentía bien al lado de Kanako. Aunque ahora que ella no estaba volvía a darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Se sentó en el sofá e hizo zapping en la tele buscando algo con lo que poder atontarse y dejar de pensar, pero no había nada que le entretuviese. Se planteó llamar a Alex, o mandarle un mensaje, pero lo descartó. Pese a que sabía que no toda la culpa era suya y que su amigo tampoco era completamente inocente, el resquemor de la discusión que había tenido seguía demasiado fresco y todo lo que se le ocurría escribir o decir sonaba forzado o no necesariamente arrepentido. También pensó mandar un mensaje a Akari, pero seguramente se lo acabaría diciendo Alex, aunque fuese para decir que estaba bien o mal, o intentaría convencerle de que volviese a casa. Sheila estaba entre sus opciones, pero conociéndose acabaría contándole todo y tampoco le apetecía. Abrió la conversación de Kanako. Tenía de avatar una foto con las chicas en nochevieja. Estaba tan guapa ese día, y la había tenido tan, TAN, cerca… Si cerraba los ojos aun podía recordar cómo se estremecía bajo sus dedos y luego… Iván. Arrugó el gesto. Si no hubiera sido por él, las cosas ahora serían muy diferentes.

Bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó en la mesita de café sin escribir nada a Kanako tampoco. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que se sentía solo? ¿Que qué le contaba? Estaba trabajando y no debería interrumpirla, pero la echaba de menos. Apagó la tele y volvió el ominoso silencio, así que empezó a tararear en voz baja para distraerse mientras iba a la cocina. Quizá si picaba algo se sentiría mejor, pero no tenía ni gota de hambre. Tras cerrar el frigorífico y un par de armarios sin éxito, volvió a darse una vuelta por el salón. Fue al baño a vaciar la vejiga y de paso refrescarse un poco la cara. Se sentía cansado, pero no era capaz de relajarse. Al salir del baño miró a ambos lados del pasillo, en cuyos extremos estaban las habitaciones de las chicas. Echó un vistazo rápido al salón, aun sabiendo que estaba solo, apagó la luz, y se encaminó hacia la puerta tras la que sabía que estaba el cuarto de Kanako. Por si tenía dudas, los vinilos pegados a la puerta formando las siluetas de una bandada de vencejos le sacaron de dudas. Pasó el dedo por uno de ellos, con una sonrisa. ¡Le resultaba tan fácil y tan abstracto a la vez saber lo que pensaba y lo que le gustaba!

Se quedó delante de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Ni siquiera estaba cerrada del todo, solo arrimada. Se estaba portando como un delincuente. Ella le había ofrecido dormir en su cuarto, pero él lo había rechazado y ahora pretendía entrar sin permiso. Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- Solo será un momento. – Murmuró para sí. – No tiene por qué enterarse.

Y, antes de arrepentirse del todo, entró y dio la luz. Al momento sintió que estaba asaltando la intimidad de Kanako, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar fijarse en todo lo que tenía. A su izquierda estaba el armario, y el escritorio entre éste y la cama, que parecía hecha a carreras. Tenía un par de bolsos en ella, además de un peluche con forma de perro y suave, como comprobó al tocarlo. En una silla cercaba había algunas prendas de ropa, muy probablemente la que había descartado antes de ir a trabajar, colgadas del respaldo. En una pequeña estantería colgada de la pared a su derecha se apreciaban algunos libros y marcos de fotos, en algunas de las cuales salía él, pero lo que llamó su atención fue una pequeña maceta con algo que parecía un cactus, en el alféizar de la ventana, que tenía una nota anclada con un palito en la tierra. "Los cactus son fáciles de cuidar, espero que te guste – Iván". Soltó un bufido al leer la nota y se giró. Él también podía hacerle regalos a Kanako, y más bonitos que un cactus, que eso pincha.

Se acercó a curiosear al escritorio. En la pared tenía más fotos, y un calendario donde tenía marcados los turnos de trabajo y acontecimientos como "Fiesta en casa de Joseph". Sobre la mesa había un flexo, un espejo de mesa y esmaltes de uñas de diversos colores, que curioseó a la luz apreciando cómo brillaban, junto con algunas cosas de maquillaje. Sin embargo, pese al pequeño desorden que se apreciaba en todo el conjunto, en un rincón de la mesa estaban perfectamente apiladas tarjetas de diferentes tamaños. Se detuvo con la mano a medio camino, preguntándose si sería invadir su privacidad demasiado, pero la semilla de la duda estaba sembrada y cogió las tarjetas. El mensaje en todas era más o menos el mismo. "No quería interrumpiros, lo siento", "Espero que puedas perdonarme", "Lo siento, estoy muy arrepentido", "Perdóname, tendré más cuidado". Todas firmadas por la misma persona: Iván.

Las dejó como estaban con un profundo suspiro. No había que ser muy listo para imaginarse a qué se debían todas aquellas tarjetas. Además en algún momento a Yaeko se le había escapado el tema de las flores que le había dado de disculpa. En parte le consolaba saber que Kanako había estado tan enfadada con Iván después de lo que les había hecho en Nochevieja, pero él seguía resentido con el ruso, pese a que desde entonces Iván medía mucho las distancias para no molestarle. Pensar en todo ello le hizo echar a Kanako más de menos aún. Se sentó en su cama abatido, pasando la mano por la colcha. Ahí era donde dormía ella cada noche, y se la imaginó ahí tumbada, a su lado, tranquila. Suspiró. Estaba cansado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía con las botas puestas desde que había llegado y decidió quitárselas. La cama de Kanako le estaba tentando. Quería sentir lo mismo que ella cuando se echaba ahí. Solo sería un momento, luego dejaría todo como estaba. Apartó lo que había a un lado y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos. Solo serían unos minutos.

Cuando volvieron las chicas, abrieron la puerta con cuidado, hablando lo justo entre ellas en susurros. Yaeko se adelantó caminando a su cuarto en silencio y llamó la atención de Kanako justo cuando ésta se acercaba al sofá a comprobar si Marcos dormía o no. Se acercó a su compañera preguntándole con gestos qué pasaba.

\- _Dejaste la luz de tu cuarto encendida_. – Le dijo en un susurro señalando la puerta.

Qué raro. Kanako juraría haberla dejado apagada. Empujó la puerta al tiempo de ver a Marcos levantándose a duras penas de su cama con un quejido ahogado. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la misma con cara de sueño y frotándose los ojos con signos de cansancio. Claramente llevaba mucho ahí dormido. Entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Yaeko fuera, que echaba miradas curiosas al interior con cara de emoción.

\- Perdona. – Farfulló Marcos adormilado y bostezando. – Ya voy al sofá.

\- No hace falta. – Se acercó a él hablando con voz suave y le vio estremecerse. – ¿Por qué no te metiste en la cama? Te habrás quedado helado.

\- ¿Mmm? Lo siento. – Arrastró las palabras bostezando de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes. – Le acarició la cabeza. – Duerme aquí, yo voy con Yaeko.

\- No, no. – Se levantó algo tambaleante, apoyándose en ella. – Voy al sofá. Perdona. No quería quedarme dormido aquí. – Le costaba tener los ojos abiertos.

\- No me importa, Maru. De verdad.

La miró un instante con una sonrisa feliz, aunque cansada, al oír su nombre. Entonces sin venir a cuento la abrazó contra sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Kanako sintió el olor del rubio embriagándola y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo adormilado, deseando que no acabase nunca. Notó a Marcos acercando la boca a su oído.

\- Gracias, Nako. – Suspiró suavemente. – Ojalá pudiera estar siempre contigo. Buenas noches. – Soltó a la japonesa, que estaba roja como la grana sin acabar de asimilar lo que había pasado.

\- B-buenas noches, Maru…

Él volvió a esbozar la misma sonrisa bobalicona de un instante antes y con un gesto de la mano se despidió, desapareciendo por la puerta de su cuarto. Kanako cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Tras unos segundos prudenciales, abrió la puerta siguiendo al rubio en silencio. Pudo ver a Yaeko en la puerta de enfrente sin perderse detalle de nada y le hizo un gesto a su amiga para que volviese para su cuarto, que ella ignoró por completo. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, se asomó a la puerta del pasillo que daba al salón.

Marcos se había sentado en el sofá y estaba con cara de confusión casi literalmente pegándose con la manta que le había dejado sin conseguir taparse entero. Tras llevarse la mano a la frente con resignación, se acercó a ayudarle. Al verla, Marcos se tumbó dejando que ella le ayudase.

\- Gracias Nako. – Cerró los ojos acurrucándose en un cojín. – Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Maru. – Repitió de nuevo, asegurándose de que quedaba bien tapado antes de volver a su cuarto y conteniendo las ganas de darle un beso antes de dormir.

Al volver al pasillo, vio a Yaeko asomada agitando las manos con emoción contenida. Kanako apartó la cara, intentando darle a entender que no dijese nada, pero eso no iba a valer para hacer que su amiga desistiese.

\- _¡ESTABA EN TU CUARTO!_ – Cuchicheó emocionada.

\- _¡Chssss!_ – Le chistó. – _Vas a despertarle_.

Se encaminó a su habitación antes de que Yaeko volviese a abrir la boca, y, por supuesto, su amiga la siguió. Le tocaba ronda de interrogatorio seguro. Se sentó en la cama preparándose para aguantar el chaparrón mientras Yaeko cerraba la puerta.

\- _¡Cuéntam…!_

\- _La puerta._ – Advirtió Kanako en voz baja señalándola. – _Cierra bien, que si no, se abre, y habla más bajo._ – Tras asegurarse de que quedaba bien, Yaeko cogió la silla del escritorio y la puso delante de su amiga, cogiéndole las manos.

\- _¡Cuéntamelo todo!_ – Le pidió.

\- _No hay nada que contar. _– Dijo apartando la vista y liberando las manos. – _Simplemente se ha quedado dormido aquí._ – Yaeko suspiró exageradamente, como si estuviese viendo una película de las empalagosas que le gustaban a ella. – _¿Qué?_

\- _Que eso es porque le gustas_.

\- _Bobadas, ¿qué va a ser por eso?_ – Se removió nerviosa recordando lo que le había dicho un momento antes, cuando la abrazó.

\- _Ya claro_. – Dijo Yaeko con retintín. – _¿Entonces qué hacía aquí?_

\- _Pues estaría cotilleando, yo que sé_.

\- _Pero dijiste que estaba durmiendo_. – Insistió Yaeko.

\- _Sí, pero_…

\- _En tu cama_. – La interrumpió.

\- _¡Que sí, pero…!_

\- _¿Ves?_ – Dijo enarcando las cejas. Hizo un signo de corazón con los dedos. – _¡Eso es que te quiere! ¡Auch!_ – Se frotó las manos doloridas ante el golpe que le dio Kanako, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- _Baja el tono_. – Miró a la puerta preocupada y colorada. – _Y… deja de decir eso._

\- _¿Por qué?_ _Es la verdad_. – Dijo arrogante con una risita, consciente de cómo afectaba a su amiga. – _Marcos te quiere_.

\- _¡No, calla!_ – Se llevó las manos a la cara, que estaba ardiendo. – _M-me da vergüenza que lo digas así, ¿vale?_

\- _¿El qué?_ – Dijo haciéndose la tonta. – _¿Que te quiere?_

\- _¡Yaeko!_ – Cuchicheó desesperada. Yaeko volvió a reírse y se levantó de la silla para darle un abrazo fuerte antes de sentarse de nuevo.

\- _Ay qué tonta eres, Kana-chan_.

\- _¡No soy tonta! Bah._ – Se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la digna. – _Además, no puede ser eso que dices._

\- _¿Por qué no?_ – Se cruzó de brazos también, imitándola con sorna. – _Según tú, claro_.

\- _Pues porque… porque…_ \- Se mordió el labio pensativa. – _Seguro que pensó que llegábamos más tarde, por eso se echó a dormir aquí_.

\- _No te lo crees ni tú._ – Espetó Yaeko. – _A ver, Kana-chan_. – La agarró de los brazos agitándola con suavidad. – _Discute con Alex, y el primer sitio al que se le ocurre venir es aquí donde estás tú, os he visto en el sofá como una parejita, se echa a dormir en tu cama, por no hablar de Nochevieja… perdón_. – Kanako había agachado la cabeza, no le gustaba hablar del momento interrumpido.

\- _Pero no puede ser, porque si eso fuera así…_ \- Apartó la cara.

\- _¿Si eso fuera así podrías estar en el salón comiéndole la boca o aquí "durmiendo" con él?_ – Apostilló. – _Sí_.

\- _¿Es que tienes que decirlo todo así?_ – Se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- _Sabes que tengo razón_. – Soltó una exhalación. – _De verdad, no entiendo por qué buscas tantas excusas_.

\- _No busco excusas, es que él nunca me ha… no sé, nunca me ha dicho nada_. – Farfulló avergonzada. – _Así que no puedo saberlo seguro_.

\- _Tú tampoco le has dicho nada, que yo sepa. Además, no serás una de esas antiguas que piensan que es él el que tiene que dar el primer paso, ¿verdad?_

\- _Habló la que se le declaró Alex_. – Contestó con sarcasmo.

\- _¡Aquello fue diferente!_ – Fue el turno de Yaeko de sonrojarse. – _Le estaba curando las heridas y ese día pasaron muchas cosas_.

\- _Excusas_. – La miró seria, pero al momento sonrió y suspiró. – _Pero ahora te lo digo de verdad. Tampoco puedo ir ahora de repente y decir… y decirle… Mira, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Además con todo lo de Alex no es buen momento_. – Sentenció. – _Ya está_.

\- _Pues empieza a buscar un buen momento._ – Se levantó de la silla, dejándola en su sito. – _Porque ya va siendo hora de que os decidáis_. – Bostezó estirándose. – _Voy a dormir ya_.

\- _Yo también, en cuanto me ponga el pijama. Buenas noches, Yaeko_.

\- _Buenas noches, Kana-chan_. – Se acercó a ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – _Sueña con tu Marcos, ya que no le has invitado a dormir contigo_.

\- _Idiota_. – Dijo con una sonrisa, golpeándola en el brazo. – _Hasta mañana_.

Yaeko salió la puerta, cerrando tras ella, bostezando y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano. Kanako se dejó caer en la cama. Los lunes no solían tener mucho trabajo, por lo que llegaba bastante descansada y le costaba conciliar el sueño, pero después de encontrarse a Marcos en su cama y la conversación con Yaeko sabía que dormir iba a ser una tarea complicada esa noche.

Se acomodó en la cama suspirando. La cisterna del baño y la puerta le sirvió como confirmación de que Yaeko había acabado, pero salir era casi como estar en el mismo espacio que Marcos. Suponía que estaba dormido pero… ¿y si no? ¿Y si se lo encontraba por ahí? ¿Qué le diría? "Eh, Maru, lo he pensado mejor, no duermas en el sofá, duerme conmigo". Se le escapó una carcajada nasal. Sí, claro, dormir. Como que podría tenerle al lado, en la cama y simplemente dormir. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando se tumbó ahí, justo donde estaba ella ahora? Desde luego no se había quedado dormido a propósito. ¿Y qué demonios era eso de "estar siempre con ella"? ¡Pues se podría haber quedado ahí! Y no en el sofá, lejos. Así iban a dormir solos los dos, era estúpido. En su cama cabían de sobra. Espera… ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Resopló cambiando de postura. Estaba fantaseando de nuevo.

Tenía que ponerse el pijama y dormir, o, al menos, intentarlo. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se descalzó, antes de empezar los pantalones que llevaba. Los dejó sobre la silla, mirando con disgusto la ropa acumulada, pero no le apetecía recogerla en ese momento. Mientras se quitaba la sudadera que llevaba, se percató de que Marcos estaría durmiendo con la misma ropa con la que había llegado. Ella no habría podido dejarle nada igualmente, pero si Marcos se hubiese aceptado quedarse en su cama, podría haber dormido desnudo, y a ella tampoco le habría molestado. No, desde luego que no. La camiseta de manga corta quedó también sobre la silla. Se echó las manos a la espalda, abriendo el cierre del sujetador, y quitándoselo, tras lo cual se frotó bajo el pecho con alivio. ¿Dormiría desnudo Marcos en su casa? Se frotó el resto de su cuerpo, imaginándose lo que sería tenerle piel contra piel. Seguro que estaba calentito. Antes cuando Marcos la abrazó, lo estaba. Se sentó en la cama con frustración, buscando el pijama debajo de la almohada. Mientras se ponía la parte de arriba, a su mente acudió la piscina de Joseph, con Marcos en bañador y sin poder evitarlo recordó su erección cuando la cogió en el agua. Y el beso en los labios el último día que había ido a su casa, y otros besos, y los mordiscos, y los roces no tan casuales, las insinuaciones, su mirada de cazador y sus dedos en Nochevieja recorriendo su espalda, volviéndola loca con su aliento en la nuca, y sí, maldita sea, lo sabía. Sabía que Yaeko tenía razón. Marcos sentía algo por ella, y por supuesto, ella estaba colada por él. Si le preguntasen en ese momento no sabría decir si ese sentimiento era amor, pero desde luego no le importaría llegar a algo mucho más carnal con el rubio, sin ropa, con mucho contacto, y dejando que sus manos y bocas hablasen por ellos. Y esa necesidad cada vez era mayor. Ahora le tenía bajo tu techo, separándoles más paredes de las que le gustaría cuando podría estar entre sus piernas, y bajo sus sábanas, compartiendo algo más que una simple cama.

Genial. Ahora estaba insomne y cachonda. Pero no estaba entre sus planes echarse a dormir así. Así que a falta de compañía, se tendría que valer ella sola.

En el sofá, Marcos intentó cambiar de postura, otra vez. Se había quedado dormido al tumbarse en el sofá, pero un buen rato antes, tras oír las puertas de los cuartos de las chicas y el ruido en el baño, se había desvelado. Además, el recuerdo de lo que había hecho cuando vio a Kanako le acabó de quitar el sueño. Claramente era idiota. Se había quedado dormido en la cama de la japonesa y le había pillado de lleno. Por si fuera poco, se había abrazado a ella, y ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué le había dicho, pero seguro que no debería haberlo hecho. Ahora Kanako pensaría cosas raras, o que era un pervertido por entrar en su cuarto sin permiso y luego asaltarla así. Debería disculparse con ella. Había rechazado el ofrecimiento de dormir en su cama y en cuanto se fue lo primero que hizo fue entrar sin permiso. ¿Estaría enfadada? Miró la hora en su móvil. Era muy tarde. Al día siguiente tenía clase y se iba a levantar hecho un trapo, y eso que ese sofá era mucho más cómodo que el que tenían ellos en su casa. Si se dormía ahora, al día siguiente dudaba tener la ocasión de hablar con ella. Además estaría Yaeko por ahí. Mierda. ¿Se habría dormido ya? Volvió a mirar el móvil. Evidentemente, marcaba la misma hora. Resopló. Se estaba agobiando. No podía dormir, no sabía si Kanako estaba molesta y empezaba a no estar a gusto después de dar tantas vueltas.

Echó la manta a un lado y se levantó. Se frotó los brazos. Estaba destemplado. Cogió el móvil para iluminarse. Prefería no dar las luces, por si estaban durmiendo, y, por ese mismo motivo, iba caminando en completo silencio. Iba tan absorto pensando en qué le diría que hasta que estuvo casi enfrente no se dio cuenta de la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se paró completamente inmóvil, tragando saliva. Le llegaron sonidos de dentro. Acercó el oído a la rendija. Era el sonido de la cama y algo que sonaba como… si estuviese jadeando. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, estupefacto. Redujo el ritmo de su propia respiración y entonces lo oyó. Un gemido. Sabía que era un gemido, la había oído gemir antes. Sólo una vez, pero no iba a olvidar tan fácil ese dulce sonido. Intentó asomarse por el hueco, pero no vio nada. Kanako estaba sola ahí dentro y no se había ido a dormir con la luz dada, con lo cual estaba claro. Se estaba masturbando. Se llevó la mano a la boca. Volvió a oírla gemir. Ahora sí que NO podía hablar con ella. Se apoyó contra la pared, notando una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. La cama crujió de nuevo y se incrementó el ritmo de los jadeos. Se recolocó su miembro dentro de los pantalones. No debería estar escuchándola, pero no era capaz de despegarse de allí. Cerró los ojos, imaginándosela, con los dedos en su sexo y la mejor banda sonora, sus gemidos cada vez más continuados. Sonaban ahogados. Seguro que se estaba tapando la boca, lo sabía hasta sin verla. Se pegó a la pared, dejándose caer por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Quería entrar ahí y verla, oírla. Quería oírla gemir en su oído otra vez. Le excitaba, y mucho, como indicaba su entrepierna dura dentro de los pantalones. Se desabrochó el botón de pantalón, incómodo. Sabía que si en ese momento le pillaban así no tendría excusa que le valiese. Oyó un gemido más agudo, y cogió aire pesadamente, soltándolo en un suspiro tembloroso. Se levantó, incapaz de contenerse. Él podría ayudarla, y acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía dedos ágiles, o eso le habían dicho, y lo que no eran dedos. Lo haría gustoso. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, o incluso en qué postura estaría colocada. Y si… ¿y si estaba usando algún juguete? Se moría de ganas de entrar, tocarla y disfrutar los dos. Quería proporcionarle él ese gusto, que temblase de placer en sus manos. Los gemidos subieron de intensidad, y el somier parecía querer acompañarla. No quería que acabase para poder escucharla más tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba oír cómo llegaba al orgasmo. Se olvidó de respirar, tensándose todo él. Cerró los ojos, grabándose a fuego en la mente esos gemidos agudos e intensos, que frenaron de golpe, con un suspiro satisfactorio.

Se alejó de allí rápidamente. Si le pillaba esta vez sería hombre muerto. Eso, o se lanzaría a Kanako y le ofrecería otra ronda de placer proporcionada por él, no lo tenía muy claro. Se tumbó como pudo en el sofá, tapándose torpemente con la manta a toda velocidad. Estaba cachondo, empalmado y sin acabar de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Necesitaba aliviarse, en varios aspectos de la palabra, pero sobre todo en el físico. Empezaba a dolerle el pene y tenerlo aprisionado dentro de los calzoncillos no estaba ayudando. Justo cuando empezaba a plantearse ir al baño y solucionarlo, oyó pasos en el pasillo en dirección al lavabo, muy seguramente, Kanako. Cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido con el corazón desbocado. Por suerte, la japonesa no se acercó por la salita. Soltó un suspiro aliviado al oír cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras un par de intentos. La opción de masturbarse quedaba descartada. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Casi agradeció el sonido del despertador cuando sonó. Apenas había conseguido dormir, y desde hacía más tiempo del que le gustaría saber estaba en un incómodo duermevela, en parte por todo lo que había pasado, y en parte por el miedo a dormirse del todo y no llegar a clase. Canceló la repetición de la alarma y se sentó en sofá, cubriéndose con la manta. Bostezó con un escalofrío. No podía con la vida. Se frotó los ojos y se quedó como estaba, intentando reunir fuerzas y ordenando sus ideas. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba cabeceando sentado. Luz. Necesitaba luz. Se deshizo de la manta con todo el dolor de su corazón y cruzó el espacio hasta la zona de la cocina, arrastrando los pies, abrazado a sí mismo y sin dejar de bostezar. Cuando por fin encontró el interruptor, la luz del halógeno hizo que le lagrimearan los ojos, que volvió a frotarse maldiciendo su sino y sus ganas de dormir más. Tras unos instantes acostumbrándose a la claridad, apoyado contra la pared, pudo abrir los párpados lo suficiente para ver por dónde iba. Se planteó desayunar, más por necesidad que por ganas. La falta de descanso le había dejado mal cuerpo y no tenía hambre siquiera.

No sabía dónde guardaban sus cosas las chicas, así que empezó a abrir armarios al azar, buscando una taza y algo para comer. Después de un armario lleno de platos, acertó con el de las tazas. Había de todo tipo, tamaño y colores, con carteles, dibujos de comida, personajes, estampadas y con figuras abstractas. Sin ánimo por revolver demasiado por miedo a romper algo, descartó una blanca con florecitas rosas en relieve para escoger una más grande con mensaje. "Ohana significa familia, lo que quiere decir que nadie queda atrás ni es olvidado". Entonces se acordó de Alex. Ayer se había ido de casa de malas formas y no había vuelto a hablar con él. Dejó la taza con pesadumbre en la encimera y cerró el armario. Se pasó las manos por la cara, pensando su siguiente paso. Comida. Ahora le quedaba la comida. ¿Y si no iba a clase y dormía un poco más? Aunque eso significaría enfrentarse a Kanako, o ir a su casa y afrontar a Alex. Sí, al final ir a clase iba a ser la mejor opción. Además seguro que Sheila le echaba una mano. Quería cereales, pero dudaba que las chicas tuviesen los mismos que él tenía en casa. Abrió otro armario. Había cosas que no sabía que eran, pero cuando iba a cerrarlo, lo vio. En lo alto había una caja de galletas, con un paquete empezado fuera de ésta y abierto. Suspiró. Tenía que estirarse para cogerlo y eso implicaba dejar de darse calor por un momento. Alzó el brazo, agarrando las galletas y…

\- Buenos días.

El súbito saludo de Kanako le hizo dar un bote en el sitio y abrir la mano, con lo que soltó el paquete. El sueño había menguado sus reflejos, con lo que su triste intento de cogerlas en el aire fue infructuoso y las galletas acabaron en el suelo. Se giró a la japonesa, que estaba acercándose a su desastre. En ese instante a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su voz gimiendo y tuvo que apartarla vista de su cara.

\- Ho-hola. – Saludó. – Se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándose los ojos. – A-ahora lo recojo, perdona. – Se agachó a recoger los restos tirados por el suelo.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Kanako se agachó a su lado para ayudarle. Notaba su mirada clavada en él mientras se centraba en recoger. – ¿Marcos? ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿A-algo? – Preguntó forzando una sonrisa levantando la cara, y al momento volvió a mirar al suelo. Se sentía torpe incluso recogiendo los trozos de galleta. – No, todo bien. M-me has sorprendido y se me cayó esto, nada más.

\- Maru. – Dijo en voz baja, cogiéndole la mano. Él se quedó mirando fijamente su mano. ¿Sería la misma con la que se había…? – Mírame. – Se obligó a mirarla a la cara, sintiéndose acalorado. Ella frunció el ceño, preocupada. – Tienes mala cara. – Le pasó los dedos por la mejilla. – ¿Has dormido mal? ¿Llevas mucho despierto?

\- No, no, no. – Volvió su vista de nuevo a su mano. Seguía agarrándole. – Es-estoy bien. Un poco cansado solo. – Vio a Kanako poniendo gesto de disgusto. – No es nada, de verdad.

\- Bueno. – No parecía convencida. – Ve a sentarte en la mesa, ¿vale? Ya te preparo yo el desayuno.

\- Pero esto…

\- Hazme caso. – Le pidió. – Te hecho dormir en el sofá y ahora estás así por mi culpa. – Le miró con un suspiro. – Siéntate, ahora te llevo lo que quieras.

Marcos accedió musitando un agradecimiento. Se arrastró hasta la mesa, dejándose caer en una silla, con los codos sobre la mesa, y apoyando la cara en la palma de la mano. La sensación de quedarse dormido sentado no era cómoda precisamente, pero mantener los ojos abiertos estaba siendo una tarea imposible. Kanako llevaba puesto un pijama holgado de aspecto suave. El pantalón blanco tenía un estampado de osos polares, con un oso polar del mismo aspecto en la camiseta con las mangas en gris oscuro. Le daban ganas de abrazarla para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía, y más aún con ese pelo algo revuelto de recién levantada. Que además le estuviese preparando el desayuno, no tenía precio. De hecho, tenía la sensación de estar abusando, otra vez. Hace un momento le había cogido la mano y le había acariciado la cara, sabiendo que unas cuantas horas antes se había estado masturbando. Con esos mismos dedos… que ahora cogían… la leche… para…

\- Maru. – Notó una mano en el hombro y dio un respingo, estaba medio dormido. Ante la reacción, Kanako dio un bote a su vez. – Perdona, no quería sobresaltarte.

\- Tranquila. – Despegó los brazos de la mesa y se giró a mirarla. – Dime.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de café? – Ofreció con una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Sí, por favor. – Dijo sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

\- Vale.

Marcos se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla frotándose la cara. Kanako le miró de refilón mientras preparaba la cafetera de goteo y encendía el hervidor de agua. Tendría que haberle insistido para que durmiese en su cama. Le daba lástima verle así, y con gusto le ofrecería dormir un rato más, pero sabía que tenía clase, así que lo menos que podía hacer por él era el desayuno. Cogió la su taza de florecitas y metió la bolsita del té que iba a tomar. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la taza que había escogido Marcos para él. Se giró, encontrándose con que él la estaba mirando, y al momento le apartó la cara.

\- ¿Quieres las galletas o prefieres tostadas con mermelada? Es de frambuesa.

\- Mmm… - Frunció el ceño pensativo. – Tostadas… creo.

Kanako asintió y el sonido de la cafetera con el olor característico a café hizo que a Marcos le rugiese el estómago. Se estaba portando demasiado bien con él, y ni siquiera le había pedido nada de esto. Le puso delante la taza preguntándole cuánto café y cuanta leche quería, antes de dejar el azúcar cerca de él para volver a por el resto. Un momento después, se sentó a su lado con su té y un plato con cinco tostadas untadas cuidadosamente con mermelada, además de dejar cerca otras sin untar y el bote de frambuesa.

\- Coge las que quieras. – Dijo señalando al plato. – Si quieres más, hay. – Dijo mientras colocaba una servilleta al lado de cada uno.

\- Gracias… - Murmuró sonrojado. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Miró las tostadas y ella le animó con un gesto. Un poco abrumado, le dio un mordisco a una.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Sonrió al verle asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Nako. – Dio un sorbo a su café antes de seguir, buscando fuerzas. – No hacía falta todo esto.

\- Tienes que desayunar bien. – Respondió sonrojada dando un sorbo a su té y usando la taza de escudo. – Que ahora tienes clase.

\- Ojalá no tuviese. – Musitó mirándola. Al instante carraspeó. – No es que no quiera ir a clase, ¿eh? – Apartó la cara de ella. – Bueno, n-no tengo ganas de ir, pero porque estoy cansado y ahora estoy bien aquí y… - La miró entrando en pánico al tiempo que enrojecía. – P-pero voy a estudiar, ¿eh? – Volvió la vista a la taza. – Solo es que…

\- Venga, anda. – Le apoyó la mano en el brazo. – Desayuna tranquilo. Ya pensarás en todo eso.

Marcos asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y siguieron desayunando en un cómodo silencio. Cuando se acabaron las tostadas, Marcos hizo intención de ir a untarse otra, pero ella se adelantó y lo hizo por él. El rubio no podía evitar recordar lo que había oído anoche al mirarla manejando el cuchillo con destreza. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo tarde que había sido aquello, y, pese a todo, estaba ahí levantada con él.

\- ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan pronto? – Preguntó de repente.

\- Bueno… - Kanako apartó la vista sonrojada, pasándole la tostada. – Igual no encontrabas las cosas para desayunar, y así no estabas solo.

\- Pero… - Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia así que en vez de hablar, bocado al panecillo. – Gracias.

Tras acabar de desayunar, Kanako insistió en recoger todo, así que él aprovechó para pasar por el baño y acicalarse un poco antes de irse. El agua fría en la cara le ayudó a despejar la modorra, aunque echó de menos su gomina para retocarse el pelo. Después de clase tendría que volver a casa y se vería con Alex. Le debía una disculpa. Bueno, probablemente varias, por no dar señales de vida desde el día anterior. Suspiró mirándose en el espejo del baño. Seguro que Sheila también le preguntaba qué pasaba, aunque solo fuese por las intensas ojeras violáceas que había bajo sus ojos. Chascó la lengua con disgusto. Y Kanako le había visto así, qué desastre. Suspiró de nuevo. Ojalá pudiese quedarse con ella un poco más.

Cuando salió, vio a la japonesa sentada en el sofá, viendo la tele, que tenía un volumen bajo. Estando ya más cerca, se dio cuenta de que se había quitado el pijama y en su lugar se había puesto unos pantalones sencillos con zapatillas cómodas y una sudadera. Al verle se levantó.

\- ¿Ya estás? Bueno, pues voy a prepararme yo también.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Marcos intrigado.

\- Ehh… - Se llevó una mano a la cara, sonrojada. – I-iba a acompañarte.

\- ¿A clase?

\- S-sí. – Apartó la cara bailoteando sobre las puntas de los pies. - ¿No quieres?

\- Esto… - Boqueó un par de veces antes de hablar, notando la cara ardiendo. – N-no hace falta, Nako.

\- Ah. – Ella agachó la cabeza, decepcionada. – Perdona, no quería incomodarte.

\- No, no, no me incomodas. – La agarró del brazo. – Es solo que… bueno… ya te he causado muchos problemas. – Se rascó la nuca. – Y luego vas a volver sola…

\- Pero prefiero acompañarte. – Miró esos ojos verdes un instante. – Si quieres, claro.

\- Te espero aquí. – La soltó con una sonrisa. – No tardes.

Marcos se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro al verla desaparecer. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiar lo que tenía puesto Kanako en la televisión. Miró su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Akari del día anterior diciendo que si no pensaba dar señales de vida. Le puso un escueto "Lo siento, ya hablaremos". No le apetecía una conversación por el móvil en ese momento. Ahora que ya estaba más despierto, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo. A su discusión con Alex, a cómo se había ido, y a Kanako, que ahora iba a acompañarle a clase. No se lo merecía, pero le hacía demasiada ilusión como para rechazar su ofrecimiento.

La japonesa se sentó a su lado cuando terminó, dejando la chaqueta que se iba a poner cerca de ellos. Ahora, sin comida entre ellos, ambos tenían la sensación de tener que decir algo al otro para llenar el silencio.

\- ¿Tienes muchas clases hoy? – Preguntó Kanako, incapaz de aguantarse más.

\- Em… bueno, como siempre. – Marcos se rascó el hombro. – ¿Y tú ayer qué tal en el trabajo?

\- Bien. No hubo mucha gente.

\- Ya. Los lunes normal… ¿no?

\- Sí.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Se había sentado tan cerca de él que sus piernas se rozaban. Le dio un toque juguetón con la rodilla. Ella se giró a él, pero al ver su expresión, le devolvió el toque con una sonrisa tímida. Kanako entonces le dio un empujoncito con el hombro, y Marcos le sonrió abiertamente, siguiéndole el juego con otro empujón y provocando una carcajada en la mujer. Se miraron un instante, sonrojados. Entonces Marcos le puso una mano en la rodilla.

\- Deberíamos salir ya, Nako. – Le dijo con voz suave.

\- Oh. Sí, claro. – Se levantó. – Vamos. – Marcos se puso a su espalda, y cuando iba a ver qué pasaba, notó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en un abrazo sentido, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro, suspirando.

\- Sí, vamos ya. – Murmuró antes de soltarla.

Marcos pasó a su lado en dirección a su abrigo. Kanako se puso el suyo, intentando controlar su nerviosismo, mientras el rubio hacía otro tanto. Volvió a recordar las palabras de Yaeko, mientras le vio colgarse la mochila al hombro, bostezando otra vez. Definitivamente buscaría el momento para hablar con él a solas. No quería seguir conteniendo las ganas de besarle sin tener que buscar una excusa. Ya no le valía ser solo su amiga.

Pese a que caminaron más lento que rápido, el camino al instituto de Marcos se les hizo demasiado corto a ambos, mientras charlaban de cosas sin relevancia. Al llegar a las puertas, todavía quedaba un rato para que tuviese que entrar, pero ya se veía gente cerca. Se detuvieron uno frente al otro.

\- Pues… ya llegamos. – Dijo Marcos.

\- Sí…

\- Hola, Marcos. – Saludó un chico que pasó cerca, lanzándole una mirada muy significativa.

\- Ey. – Devolvió el saludo con una mano antes de volverse a Kanako. – Es un poco pronto. – Se echó el aliento en las manos, calentándolas, antes de meterlas a los bolsillos de nuevo. – Y ahora tienes que volver sola. – Le sonrió pese a la acusación, aunque se puso serio. – ¿Te dirá algo Yaeko?

\- ¿Yaeko? – Rió por lo bajo. – No creo que se entere. Igual compro algún dulce para que desayune y que no pregunte.

\- Qué envidia. – Dijo sacándole la lengua. – Aunque ella no ha desayunado contigo y yo sí. – Sonrió.

\- Bobo. – Le golpeó el brazo con cariño y una sonrisa.

\- ¿Kanako? – La voz de Sheila les hizo dar un bote en el sitio a los dos. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Ah! Eh… Hola. Pues… – Carraspeó. – Tengo algo de prisa. – Se giró a Marcos, visiblemente nerviosa. – Mira, ya tienes compañía. Nos vemos. – Se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la mano y echó a andar rápidamente por el camino por el que habían llegado, ignorando la cara de decepción del rubio.

\- Marcooooos. – Canturreó Sheila. – Buenos días, ¿eh? – El muchacho tragó saliva antes de mirarla.

\- Buenos días, Shei.

\- Dios, tienes una pinta horrible.

\- Vaya, gracias. – Contestó con fastidio arrugando el gesto.

\- ¿Algo que contar? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – Dijo con retintín.

\- ¿Algo de qué? No. No tengo nada que contar. – Miró a los lados nervioso y sonrojado como temiendo que le oyesen. – Venga, vamos a entrar. – Dijo echando a andar hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – Le chinchó poniéndose a su altura. – Has venido a clase con Kanako, tienes unas ojeras que pareces un oso panda y ella tampoco parecía muy descansada. A mí me salen las cuentas.

\- ¿Qué cuentas? – Preguntó haciéndose el loco. Entonces su amiga le agarró por el brazo para hablarle cerca del oído.

\- Pues que habéis follado. – Dijo en voz baja. Le soltó al tiempo que Marcos enrojeció. – ¿Qué va a ser si no?

\- ¡No! – Dijo en voz más alta de la recomendable y algunos de los compañeros que estaban en el pasillo con ellos se giraron intrigado. – No es eso. – Repitió en voz más baja.

\- ¿Esperas que te crea?

\- Pues sería un detalle. – Sheila levantó una ceja incrédula. – Es la verdad. – Insistió. Suspiró con hastío.

\- ¿Pero al menos habéis dado el paso? ¿Os habéis decidido ya? – Preguntó con cierta ilusión, que se deshinchó al ver a Marcos apartar la cara. – ¿No? En serio, sois increíbles.

\- ¿Qué? – Masculló entre dientes. – No es tan fácil.

\- Sí lo es, y lo estáis deseando los dos. En fin. – Resopló. – ¿Entonces qué hacías con ella?

\- Solo he dormido en su casa, ¿vale? – La señaló con un dedo de advertencia al ver su expresión sarcástica. – En el sofá. Solo.

Le explicó brevemente lo que había pasado. La discusión con Alex, cómo se había ido de casa y cómo había acabado en la de las chicas, obviando, por supuesto, su escucha nocturna. Sheila le echó la bronca por discutir con Alex, tras la que le dio un abrazo sabiendo cómo le afectaban ese tipo de problemas. También le comentó que Kanako se había levantado por su cuenta para desayunar con él y acompañarle a clase, tras lo que tuvo que aguantar que su amiga le tomase un rato el pelo sobre lo "poco" evidente que era todo.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas y soporíferas. Deseaba llegar a casa para poder hablar con Alex y arreglar las cosas, y más aún porque cuando le veía cabeceando, Sheila se dedicaba a hacer corazones en su cuaderno enmarcando el nombre de Kanako, o le daba codazos sin mucho disimulo. Algunos de sus compañeros también le estuvieron preguntando por "esa chica tan guapa con la que había llegado a clase". Por suerte en ese caso Sheila le ayudó diciendo que era una amiga común, pero para los más avispados esas explicaciones no valieron.

En cuanto tuvieron permiso para irse, se encaminó rápido para casa. Alex ya estaría allí. Quería disculparse con él, abrazar a su perro y dormir. Estaba agotado. Subió las escaleras buscando las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y en cuanto llegó a su piso entró sin pensárselo. Alex estaba en el sofá, con la tele puesta. Al momento Max corrió hacia él y se agachó saludándole con su mascota intentando lamerle la cara mientras se quitaba la mochila. Cuando por fin se calmó un poco y pudo levantarse, vio que Alex se había acercado a él, con gesto adusto, y cruzado de brazos. También mostraba unas profundas ojeras. La culpa le atravesó el pecho.

\- _Hola_.

\- _Hola_. – El tono de Alex fue seco.

\- _He… he estado…_ \- Empezó con voz temblorosa, agachando la cabeza.

\- _En casa de Yaeko y Kanako_. – Respondió serio. – _Lo sé_.

\- _Lo siento, tendría que haber dicho algo. Lo siento_. – Oyó suspirar a Alex.

\- _¿Qué tal con Kanako?_ – Le preguntó de repente.

\- _¿Eh?_ – Miró confundido a su amigo. – _B-bien. Se han portado bien conmigo. Las dos_. – Puntualizó. – _Alex_. – Avanzó un paso hacia él. – _No voy a dejar el instituto. Ayer te dije cosas que no pensaba de verdad. Lo siento. Estaba estresado. Ya sé que no es excusa, pero lo siento. Y no tendría que haberme ido así. También sé todo lo que haces por mí, aunque no lo parezca, y todo lo que trabajas para que pueda estudiar_. – Notó lágrimas en los ojos cuando levantó la cara para mirarle. – _¿Me perdonas?_

\- _Ven aquí, anda._ – Le dio un abrazo fraternal con un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de seguir hablando. – _Yo también me pasé contigo. Eso sí_. – Le señaló con el dedo. – _Si crees que tienes problemas vas a dejar que te ayude Akari, ¿entendido?_

\- _Entendido_.

\- _Bien._ – Alex puso los brazos en jarras, bastante más aliviado. – _Ahora quítate eso y ven a contarme qué ha pasado con Kanako exactamente, porque me han llegado ciertos mensajes… "interesantes"_. – Se sentó en el sofá.

\- _Que no ha pasado nada_. – Notó la cara ardiendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- _¿Y esto?_ – Agitó su móvil con fingida indiferencia.

\- _A ver_.

Tomó asiento cerca de Alex y empezó a enseñarle las "pruebas del delito". Yaeko les había sacado una foto tapados juntos en el sofá con la manta, había otra de cuando estuvieron cenando, ayudando a Kanako a recoger la mesa, otra mirándola sin disimulo mientras se ponía el abrigo para ir al trabajo, y otra oscura sacada de lejos, que aunque no se veía bien, sabía que era del momento en el que le tapó con la manta en el sofá. Su rostro enrojeció a cada foto. Maldita Yaeko.

\- _Yaeko me ha dicho que te quedaste dormido en su cama._ – Le miró como queriendo leerle la mente. – _¿Es verdad?_

\- _F-fue sin querer._ – Farfulló entre dientes. – _Sólo iba a echarme un rato y…_

\- _Sheila dice que te ha acompañado a clase._ – Dijo Alex guardando su móvil. – _Te creo si dices que no ha pasado nada, pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué?_

\- _Pues porque… porque… ehh…_ \- Se encogió de hombros. – _N-no era el momento, no sé, déjame. Es incómodo que estéis todos pendientes de n-nosotros, ¿lo sabías?_ – Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

\- _Vale, vale_. – Alex levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. – _Pero sabes que tengo razón. ¿Dónde se quedó tu determinación?_

\- _En el sofá de un bar_. – Murmuró.

\- _No puedes quedarte en eso._ – Le acusó. – _Os vais a hacer daño_. – Miró al rubio, que se quedó en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Tampoco quería machacarle con el tema. – _¿Te apetece jugar un rato?_

Aunque no intercambiaron muchas más palabras, centrarse en la partida y hablar de otras cosas ayudó a relajar el ambiente. Se conocían desde hace demasiado tiempo como para tener que decirse mucho más, y en el fondo eran capaces de saber cómo se sentía el otro.

Entonces llegó Akari. Según entró se quedó mirando hacia ellos. Se le veía muy agitado, y con un escueto "Me alegro de veros bien" se encerró en su cuarto. Alex y Marcos se miraron interrogantes, y, al unísono, decidieron dejar sus problemas a un lado, los mandos en la mesa y parar la consola. Algo no iba bien. Al momento Akari salió de su cuarto y se derrumbó en el otro sofá.

\- ¿Akari? – Dijo Alex. – ¿Qué pasa? – El aludido le miró con aire derrotado, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar

\- No lo sé. – Resopló. – Al menos todavía no lo sé. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Lo siento. – Les volvió a mirar a ambos. – ¿Vosotros bien?

\- Sí… mejor. – Confirmó Alex intercambiando una mirada extrañada con Marcos. – ¿Ha pasado algo con Michelle?

\- Puede.

\- ¿Habéis discutido o…? – Empezó Marcos.

\- No, no. Yo con ella bien. – Se pasó las manos por la cabeza. – Es algo de ella, no puedo decir más.

\- De acuerdo… - Alex le miró preocupado. – Creo que quedan patatas fritas. ¿Te apetecen?

\- Por favor. – Rogó.

Decidieron no insistir más y desviar su atención hacia temas más triviales. Akari pareció agradecérselo. Alex seguía agobiado por el trabajo. Marcos volvía a tener claro que tenía que declararse a Kanako. Akari estaba muy preocupado por Michelle, pensando qué pasaría a continuación. La vida seguía, con sus pros y sus contras, mientras ellos luchaban por seguir en ella. Pero aunque cada uno en ese momento tuviese sus propios problemas, volver a estar los tres juntos en casa, tranquilos, en compañía, compartiendo comida y descanso les permitía poder olvidarse de todo eso, aunque fuese por un rato. Y eso no lo compra el dinero.


	71. Tenemos que hablar

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Os lo advertimos en el capítulo del karaoke, se avecinaban tempestades. Pese a que el capítulo anterior pareció empezar torcido para algunos de nuestros personajes finalmente se puso solucionar y todo quedó en una discusión y una promesa de seguir estudiando. Eso tan sólo eran los primero truenos anunciando que la tormenta de aproxima. ****No obstante hay un asunto que no se resolvió y que se menciona levemente al final, la preocupación de Akari por Michelle. En este capítulo, que transcurre el mismo día que Marcos vuelve a casa, encontraremos la respuesta a por qué Akari siente esa inquietud. **

**No diremos mucho más a excepción de que ha sido muy, muy duro escribir este capítulo. Y también, que es el primero en mucho tiempo que está contado por completo desde el punto de vista de un sólo personaje (a excepción de un muy pequeño fragmento). La tormenta que se avecinaba, la tenemos prácticamente te encima.**

**No obstante no somos (tan) malas como pueda parecer, y os prometemos que el capítulo de la semana que viene va a ser bastante más animado. Al fin y al cabo las fiestas en casa de Shokichi siempre lo son, y más aún cuando se celebra la mayoría de edad de alguien. **

**\- Título: Tenemos que hablar  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 17018  
****\- Personajes: Michelle, Joseph, Akari, Eva, Adolf**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**TENEMOS QUE HABLAR**

No había dormido prácticamente nada. Se había acostado dándole vueltas a la decisión que había tomado, y con los nervios atenazándole el estómago y sus pensamientos en ebullición le había costado lo indecible conciliar el sueño. Y por si fuera poco se había despertado sobresaltada no sabía a cuento de qué, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar si había tenido una pesadilla. El caso es que quedaba una hora para que sonase el despertador y no era capaz de volver a dormirse. Giró sobre sí misma para apartar su mirada de los números iluminados de rojo de ese infernal aparato que pitaba cada mañana. Cada segundo parecía hacerse eterno si observaba la pantalla del aparato y no hacía sino aumentar su nerviosismo.

Por fortuna, al cambiar de posición se topó frente a frente con su gata, la cual dormitaba a su lado. Podría ver la barriga del animal subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración y no dudó en alagar la mano hasta ella aunque eso supusiese sacar el brazo de debajo del edredón. Comenzó a acariciarla, recibiendo como recompensa el dulce sonido de ese ronroneo que tanto conseguía relajarla. De hecho era de los pocos ruidos que no la molestaban. Influenza bostezó y emitió un leve maullido, casi imperceptible, antes de incorporarse e intentar meterse bajo las mantas. Michelle las levantó lo justo para que el animal pudiese acurrucarse bajo ellas a su lado y siguió acariciándola a continuación, intentando no pensar en el día que se avecinaba. Bostezó ella también y se pasó la mano por el pelo justo antes de mirar el reloj de su muñeca. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había cambiado de postura y se le había hecho eterno.

Se giró de nuevo lo necesario como para alcanzar el teléfono móvil que tenía sobre la mesilla. No tenía ninguna nueva notificación, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera eran las 6 de la mañana. Echó un rápido vistazo a sus redes sociales con la idea de hacer tiempo hasta que sonase el despertador, pero el mundo parecía estar durmiendo y tardó apenas unos minutos en revisar la nueva actividad. Apoyó el dispositivo en la almohada e intentó llamar la atención de su gata arañando la superficie de la sábana simulando que su mano era un juguete, pero el animal tras alzar una oreja y mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, hizo gala de una profunda indiferencia y siguió durmiendo. No sin antes extender el cuello ante ella para que la rascase, claro está. Michelle le concedió el capricho y la acarició un poco más, murmurándole que era una gata malcriada.

Pese a sus intentos porque su mente no divagase hacia donde no debía, tal y como era de esperar, su cerebro decidió actuar por cuenta propia y encaminar sus pensamientos hacia esa decisión que no la había dejado conciliar el sueño. Sabía que era lo correcto, sabía que era necesario, pero eso no estaba reñido con el que se sintiese nerviosa. Y con el hecho de que cuando pensaba en lo que iba a hacer se le revolviese el estómago. Iba a hacerle daño, mucho daño, y no quería. Y además tenía algo de miedo por las consecuencias que todo ello podría llegar a tener. Dejó de acariciar a Influenza y en su lugar agarró de nuevo su teléfono, revisando por puro aburrimiento sus últimas conversaciones. Cháchara con las chicas en el grupo que tenían en común, su charla habitual con Eva en la cual el último mensaje hacía referencia a si se verían a la hora de la comida o no, una conversación con Shokichi de la noche anterior… y el más reciente de todos, un mensaje de Akari dándole las buenas noches. Desde hacía un tiempo tenían costumbre de hablar prácticamente todos los días, ya fuese para comentar sus preocupaciones, aclarar algo pendiente de clase o incluso enviarse imágenes que pudieran llegar a considerar divertidas. Fuera como fuese, el caso es que Akari había pasado a ser la persona con la que solía hablar todos los días hasta poco antes de irse a dormir. No pudo evitar mirar la imagen que el chico tenía en su perfil, una fotografía de él mismo tirado en el sofá de su casa con Max dormitando encima. Simplemente encantador. Cerró su perfil y viajó hasta otra conversación también reciente pero con un par de días de antigüedad, Joseph. Acercó su dedo al teclado pero se detuvo en el último instante. No podía hacerlo, no así. Había decidido que le diría que ya tenía su respuesta y le propondría un día para poder hablarlo con tranquilidad. Tuvo la tentación de enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que quería hablar con él para quitarse ya un peso de encima, pero se contuvo. Había decidido que todo el proceso, de principio a fin, sería cara a cara. Y pensaba mantenerlo. Vio el estado de conexión del hombre, estaba en línea. No le sorprendió. Joseph tenía la capacidad de dormir muy pocas horas al día y sabía de buena cuenta que era muy madrugador.

Michelle miró la hora en el teléfono y resopló, aún faltaban 40 minutos para que sonase el despertador. Harta, se deshizo de las mantas y salió de la cama, arrancándole un quejido a su gata. Se estiró sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo quejarse y como ya era habitual se hizo una pequeña coleta, se puso las gafas y abrió las cortinas. Fuera todavía estaba algo oscuro así que caminó a tientas hasta la cocina comenzando su rutina habitual. Rellenar el comedero de Influenza, hacerse un zumo de naranja natural, preparar lo que tomaría más tarde, y enfundarse en su ropa deportiva. Tras realizar calentamientos y estiramientos, se descargó en su saco de boxeo. Aprovechando que tenía más tiempo que otras mañanas se recreó un buen rato, dejándose llevar por la música de sus auriculares y olvidándose un rato de propuestas de matrimonio, alumnos atractivos y tesis doctorales. En cuanto se dio por satisfecha continuó con sus tareas matutinas habituales. Una ducha relajante con agua abrasadora, y un desayuno completo, al olor del cual acudió la gata. Al igual que hacía siempre, el animal se colocó sobre sus cuartos traseros y se puso a dos patas, moviendo las delanteras y maullando lastimosamente. Le dejó probar lo que estaba comiendo y una vez hubo terminado se enfundó en unos_ leggings_ oscuros, sus botines granates con terciopelo y una sudadera negra y algo ceñida al cuerpo, con un amplio cuello que la permitiría no llevar bufanda ya que por dentro tenía borreguillo. Cómo no, con el dibujo de un gato negro también en terciopelo decorando la parte delantera. No era un día especialmente frío y no tenía pinta de que el tiempo fuese a empeorar así que cambió su abrigo por un chaquetón corto más fino y lo dejó junto a su mochila. A las cosas que ya tenía dentro añadió su termo con té, algo de fruta, una fiambrera con los restos de la cena del día anterior, barritas de muesli, frutos secos y galletas. Estaba ansiosa, y siempre que los nervios se apoderaban de ella, acababa con todo aquello comestible que encontrase a su paso.

Tras preparar sus cosas suspiró y se dirigió hasta su mesilla casi arrastrando los pies. Abrió el cajón de abajo y se topó con ese pequeño objeto del demonio que hacía que se le formase un nudo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía. Un pequeño estuche de terciopelo en la cual se guardaba un exquisito anillo de oro y rubíes escogido para ella. Apretando la caja en un puño y sintiendo la boca repentinamente seca, volvió hasta su escritorio en el salón y guardó la caja en un bolsillo interior de la mochila. Ni siquiera sabía qué debía hacer con ello. Tenía claro que no lo quería, ya no sólo porque fuese a rechazar la propuesta de Joseph, sino porque aunque la aceptase, no se sentiría bien llevando algo tan caro encima. Lo peor es que sabía que aunque se lo devolviese era una joya que él no iba a utilizar para nadie más. La había comprado pensando en ella, de ahí que el rojo fuese el color principal. Siempre le había dicho que estaba preciosa de rojo, siempre. Desde el primer día que se conocieron. De hecho fue la forma en la cual se presentó ante ella, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano y declarando que era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca y que el rojo de su camiseta la hacía resplandecer aún más. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora Joseph con el anillo? ¿Devolverlo a la tienda? Dudaba que le permitiesen hacerlo. Y aunque así fuera, le resultaba humillante. Michelle sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y se vio obligada a tomar aire. Se había gastado una fortuna. En ella. Y le iba a decir que no quería eso en lo que tanto tiempo y dinero había invertido. La culpabilidad la azotó de nuevo y se sintió a sí misma cogiendo aire lentamente conforme cerraba la mochila del todo y se preparaba para irse a la universidad. La madera crujiendo levemente delató que su gata se acercaba y sin pararse a pensar que su sudadera negra quedaría cubierta de pelos blancos, la alzó en el aire y la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía necesitada de cariño y sabía que obtenerlo de quien realmente quería resultaría poco conveniente, así que no le quedaba otra que conformarse con su compañera felina. Tras permitirse disfrutar del ronroneo de Influenza un par de minutos más, se abrigó, se echó a la calle y comenzó a andar hacia su destino, con paso rápido y decidido al ritmo de la música que salía de su reproductor.

Al llegar se topó con que era la primera de sus compañeros de despacho en hacerlo y se percató de que eran 10 minutos más pronto de lo habitual. Hizo algo de tiempo yendo al baño y colocando su escritorio. Su primera clase del día era una hora después, y dado que no tenía mucho más que hacer hasta entonces decidió que quizás era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo el primer paso de sus actividades del día, decirle a Joseph que tenían que hablar. Era consciente de que eso nunca sonaba bien, nunca. Y de todas formas era evidente para ella que el hombre ya se imaginaba la respuesta que le iba a dar. Aun así no quería hacerle daño, no más del necesario. Porque sabía que iba a herirle de una manera u otra quisiera o no, no era tan ilusa como para pensar que todo sería perfecto y nadie saldría perjudicado con su decisión.

\- Uy qué pronto has llegado hoy- dijo a modo de saludo uno de sus compañeros al cruzar la puerta - ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Me aburría en casa- comentó sin explicar nada más. No obstante pareció ser suficiente para su interlocutor, que no indagó más.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Ahora que no hay nadie más.

Michelle enarcó la ceja y aunque su expresión se mostró fría, en su interior era un manojo de nervios. No podía ser que se hubiesen enterado de lo de la pedida. No se lo habían dicho a nadie y dudaba mucho que alguno de los presentes en la cena se hubiera ido de la lengua. Sabían a lo que atenerse en caso de hacerlo. Desde luego si se enteraba que alguno de ellos había hablado más de la cuenta ella misma se encargaría de encontrarlo, matarlo, revivirlo y matarlo de nuevo. Y así sucesivamente. Hasta que se aburriese.

\- Hazla, luego ya veré si me apetece contestarte o no- espetó. Su compañero pareció replantearse si hacer la pregunta o no durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se atrevió.

\- ¿Es cierto que la semana pasada te fuiste de aquí en limusina con el rector, Joseph y más gente?- Michelle se sintió tan aliviada que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír inconscientemente.

-Sí, Joe celebró una fiesta en su casa y estaba invitada. Dormimos varias personas allí- prefirió aclararlo antes de dar pie a más rumores, de hecho su compañero parecía algo estupefacto.

\- Oh, ah, bueno.

En ese momento Michelle oyó a su espalda que alguien daba los buenos días con una conocida voz y se topó con el susodicho saludándola desde la puerta del despacho con una sonrisa. Devolvió el gesto y se dio la vuelta al instante, mirando su mochila de reojo. Ahí dentro estaba el anillo, y en el pasillo el hombre al que se lo iba a devolver. Y repentinamente sintió ganas de vomitar. Se obligó a sí misma a calmarse y se bebió de una sentada medio termo de té. Puede que la teína no fue lo mejor para los nervios, pero gracias a la cantidad ingente de azúcar que le había echado y a que estaba caliente, consiguió sentirse algo mejor. Esperó unos minutos prudenciales para que Joseph llegase a su despacho y se organizase. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando con su compañero así que sacó su teléfono para comprobar si tenía mensajes. Como era de esperar tenía alguno de Akari, diciéndole que había preparado _tamagoyaki_ de sobra y que si quería podía llevarle un poco para la comida. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, él todavía estaría preparándose para salir de casa. Le dio una respuesta afirmativa sintiéndose un poco como una traidora. Ni siquiera sabría si sentiría capaz de ir a comer con él en función de cómo fuesen las cosas con Joseph, e iba a hacer al pobre chaval llevarle comida. Pero realmente le hacía ilusión probarlo.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de la sudadera y se levantó de golpe, provocando que tanto su compañero de antes como los que habían ido llegando después, la mirasen con curiosidad. Sin mediar más palabras salió al pasillo y comenzó su paseo hasta el despacho de Joseph. En ese momento a punto estuvo de chocarse con Adolf, al cual hacía días que no veía pese a que compartían departamento. El hombre parecía más demacrado que nunca. Pálido, ojeroso, con claros símbolos de cansancio y una expresión algo perdida marcándole el rostro. Era por todos sabido en el departamento que desde después de las vacaciones de invierno, Adolf siempre era el primero en llegar a su despacho y el último en irse. "Es como si no quisiera volver a casa" había comentado uno de sus compañeros, y Michelle no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente esa sería la razón. Desde que había hablado con él en la fiesta de fin de año no habían vuelto a tener una charla decente, y lo poco que sabía de él era a través de otros compañeros o de la propia Eva, que le había confesado con profunda pena que era muy frío y distante con ella y no sabía que había podido hacer para enfadarle.

\- Buenos días, Adolf- le detuvo con un saludo conforme ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su despacho.

\- Hola ¿querías algo?- preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Michelle no se lo tuvo en cuenta, era consciente de que Adolf solía sonar mucho más rudo de cómo era realmente.

\- No, iba a hablar con Joseph- reconoció dejando escapar el aire pesadamente- Pero ya de paso te saludo, casi no te veo estos días.

\- Mucho trabajo- respondió escuetamente, abriendo la puerta de su despacho invitándola a entrar con un gesto con la cabeza- ¿Te apetece tomar algo?- cuestionó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose al escritorio, donde encendió su ordenador de sobremesa.

\- No, gracias. Me voy a ir ya- comentó distraída paseando por las estanterías cotilleando los títulos de los libros que las poblaban.

\- Ah- musitó casi imperceptiblemente, ajustándose el cuello alto de su jersey hasta casi taparse la boca- Me he enterado de lo ocurrido con Joseph. No sé si darte la enhorabuena o no.

\- Maldito Shokichi, siempre yéndose de la lengua- rezongó -Y no, mejor no me la des.

\- Comprendo- le dijo, y le dio la impresión de que la comprendía realmente.

No obstante no dijo nada más y un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar. Michelle se acercó a la mesa con intención de despedirse y se percató de que la fotografía de Rose y Dana y que Adolf tenía habitualmente sobre el escritorio estaba boca abajo. Era como si no quisiese verla pero al mismo tiempo no se atreviese a quitarla de ahí. El hombre se dirigió a una pequeña cafetera que descansaba en una estantería medio vacía y la puso en marcha. El olor a café inundó el lugar y por un momento le apeteció uno, pero recordó el medio litro de té que se acababa de beber de golpe y al notar su barriga llena de líquido se lo pensó mejor. Quizás sería más razonable tomar algo sólido para intentar calmar los nervios. Aunque probablemente lo más sensato de todo sería olvidarse de comer hasta que hablase con Joseph o acabaría vomitando.

\- Gracias por hablar con Eva en fin de año- le dijo de repente provocando que Adolf la mirase con curiosidad- Pero… ¿ha pasado algo con ella?- el hombre carraspeó y se giró dándole la espalda, con la excusa de terminar de preparar el café.

No obstante, a ojos de Michelle se entretuvo más de lo necesario en ello. Durante unos segundos no la contestó, y se limitó a retirar la taza de la máquina, echar en ella un par de cucharadas de azúcar y revolverlo. Incluso se permitió dar un trago aunque claramente se quemó la lengua, a juzgar por la expresión que puso al hacerlo y la tos con la que intentó disimularlo inmediatamente después.

\- Adolf…- insistió, apoyándose con ambas manos en el escritorio y mirándolo desde arriba, aprovechando que él acababa de sentarse.

\- Nada- respondió secamente.

\- ¿No hay ninguna razón en especial por la cual seas últimamente tan seco con ella?- Michelle resopló- Bueno, y con todos en general.

\- Lo lamento, no es mi intención- sopló la superficie del café y dio un nuevo trago, esta vez sin quemarse- Ya sabes cómo es mi carácter

\- Y porque lo sé es por lo que te pregunto, pareces aún más agriado de lo normal- Michelle suspiró, cambiando su expresión a una más amigable- Mírate- le señaló con una mano- Pareces agotado, te machacas a trabajar y pasas aquí más horas que en tu casa.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo- respondió al instante. Parecía que tuviese la respuesta programada.

\- Adolf- lo llamó con suavidad. Él alzó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador a la espera de que le dijese algo, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron la desvió – No quiero meterme en tu vida así que no preguntaré más, pero tienes amigos a los que acudir- Él simplemente asintió, con los ojos clavados en el monitor- Ahora voy yo a solucionar la mía.

\- Ánimo con lo tuyo- comentó distraídamente

\- Si me bastase con ánimo esto sería mucho más fácil- soltó una carcajada sardónica y le incorporó, dirigiéndose a la puerta- Ánimo con lo tuyo tú también.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta con un sonoro "clack". No había que ser muy listo para percatarse de que a Adolf le pasaba algo con su familia. La foto dada la vuelta, el que pasase más horas en la universidad que en casa, la forma en la cual evitaba hablar de Rose cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban sobre ella…le entristecía ver a su amigo así y ya no sólo por él, sino por Eva. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera pasando, estaba salpicando también a la joven, que recibía de forma directa las frustraciones de Adolf. Se masajeó las sienes y se obligó a seguir caminando en dirección al despacho de Joseph. En ese momento tenía alguien más de quien preocuparse. Ella misma.

Con un nudo en la garganta, el estómago cerrado sobre sí mismo y tras tomar aire pesadamente, llamó a la puerta del despacho de su director de tesis casi deseando que no estuviese. Desafortunadamente, la voz del susodicho llamándola "preciosa" desde el interior y animándola a entrar no se hizo esperar. Se asomó al interior no sabiendo muy bien si pasar o no, topándose con una sonrisa radiante de Joseph, que la colmó de piropos insistiendo para que pasase. Suspiró y dio un par de pasos al interior, estudiando su alrededor. Conocía de sobra el despacho de Joseph a cuenta de la de horas que pasaba allí discutiendo datos sobre su tesis, o rechazando sus múltiples invitaciones a cenas, comidas y citas de todo tipo. Todo seguía igual, a excepción de lo que creía que era un nuevo cuadro en una de las paredes. En cuanto su vista se posó sobre él se quedó paralizada un instante. Era el retrato, su retrato. El que había hecho Akari y en el que ella aparecía sonriendo. Se sintió enrojecer al instante. Le había emocionado mucho que Akari hubiese hecho algo así, y más aún que hubiera tenido la madurez suficiente como para esforzarse hasta tal punto por el regalo de alguien que, en aquel entonces, odiaba. No obstante se sentía algo cohibida, con esa enorme imagen de sí misma devolviéndole la mirada. Era extraño. No es que fuese desagradable o malo, simplemente era raro. Se giró a tiempo de descubrir a Joseph observándola con lo que creyó que era ternura y tragó saliva, nerviosa. No sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Puede que te parezca un poco más grande que el que me regaló Akari, y no estarías equivocada- empezó a hablar él ofreciéndole que se sentase con un gesto. Ella lo obvió y permaneció de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y clavando la mirada en él- Es una copia, el original lo tengo a buen recaudo en casa. No podía permitir que una belleza así se estropease.

\- Joe- le interrumpió no queriendo alargar la espera más de lo necesario ahora que él ya había roto el hielo- Tenemos que hablar.

Había sonado fatal. Realmente en su mente había pensado mil y una maneras de decirlo, con tal de evitar esa frase lapidaria que nunca auguraba nada bueno. La expresión de Joseph cambió de golpe, y aunque mantuvo su sonrisa y una aparente actitud relajada de su cuerpo, Michelle pudo percibir cómo apretó la mandíbula y se tensó. Los nudillos del puño en el cual apoyaba su barbilla estaban blancos, fruto de la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Ella, por su parte, también cerró las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, llegando incluso a hacerse algo de daño con sus propias uñas. Un silencio algo tenso se formó entre ambos, interrumpido momentáneamente por las voces de sus compañeros de departamento charlando por el pasillo. Michelle sintió la necesidad de volver a hablar aclarando lo que había querido decir con su frase, pero tras proferir un profundo suspiro fue Joseph quien abrió la boca de nuevo.

\- Esa frase nunca suele traer nada bueno- murmuró, repitiendo la misma idea que se formó en su cabeza en cuanto la dijo.

Pudo escucharle tragar saliva con pesadez. Alguien como Joseph costándole tragar saliva ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Le iba a hacer daño, mucho daño, y se sentía fatal por ello. Sintió como a ella misma le estaba costando tragar también. Puede que tuviese muchas cosas en contra de Joseph, pero se sentía tremendamente culpable por hacerle daño. Y aunque sabía que no estaba obligada a corresponder sus sentimientos, que realmente no era culpa suya no quererle de la misma manera que él la quería a ella, igualmente se sentía fatal. Era mucho más fácil decirle que no cuando pensaba que no era más que un encaprichamiento y una especie de juego, que no ahora que sabía que realmente estaba enamorado de ella. No quería ser la causante del dolor de nadie.

\- No tiene por qué ser ahora- se apresuró a decir ella, mordiéndose el labio, no queriendo ni confirmar ni desmentirle a Joseph sus malos augurios- Ya he tomado una decisión y me gustaría hablar contigo, tranquilamente- sacó una mano del bolsillo para mirar el reloj de su muñeca- En un rato tengo clase y es algo que requiere más tiempo.

\- ¿Estás libre esta tarde?- cuestionó, mirándola triste pero con un halo de esperanza en los ojos – Hay un sitio al que me gustaría llevarte y donde podremos hablar tranquilamente.

\- No sé si sería muy adecuado, Joe- murmuró. Prefería un lugar donde nadie pudiese interrumpirles, como cualquiera de sus casas.

\- Por favor, concédeme aunque sea esta cita- casi rogó, pese a que seguía sonriendo.

Siempre sonreía, y Michelle no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo hacía para ocultar lo solo que se sentía realmente. Ella tomó aire, mirándolo con algo de lástima. Mierda. Ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Joseph ya sospechaba cual iba a ser su respuesta. Un nuevo azote de culpabilidad la sobrevino y se movió en el sitio, algo inquieta. En el fondo sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero aunque su cerebro fuese racional en ese momento sus emociones no lo estaban siendo. Se sentía un monstruo. No quería decirle o hacer nada que le diese falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dejarle así. Puede que sonriese, pero su mirada era triste. Y lo era por ella. Mierda. Odiaba sentirse responsable. En momentos como ese se planteaba si no sería mucho mejor ser una de esas personas con ausencia total de empatía, así podría obviar todo eso y dar su respuesta sin miramientos, sin replantearse su decisión con cada palabra que le estaba diciendo a Joseph. Y recordaba lo mal que él se lo había hecho pasar a ella. El combate con Akari, todas las anteriores veces que acabó espantando de una manera u otra sus posibles parejas. Lo incómoda y violentada que la había hecho sentirse multitud de veces…Pero aun así, y aunque quería poder odiarle lo suficiente como para rechazarle sin sentir remordimientos, no lo conseguía. Se sentía fatal.

\- Está bien, vamos donde quieras- hizo el esfuerzo por sonreírle sinceramente, y el rostro de Joseph pareció iluminarse momentáneamente- Hoy tengo la última clase a las 14:00.

\- Perfecto, preciosa- se levantó del butacón con sus iniciales en el que había estado sentado hasta el momento y se acercó a ella, haciéndola sacar las manos de los bolsillos y agarrándola de ellas- Creo que te va a encantar. Y no te preocupes, no habrá limusinas- le aseguró con una risa y guiñándole un ojo- Ya sé que no te gustan.

\- Bien- sonó algo brusca, pero realmente no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

\- Eso, mi querida Michelle, prefiero que se mantenga en secreto- la mujer bufó, con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión.

\- Sabía que me dirías eso- le recriminó negando con la cabeza.

\- Y yo me imaginaba que arrugarías la nariz tal y como acabas de hacer- prosiguió él, arrancándole una mirada de desconcierto- Lo haces siempre que algo te molesta, incomoda o que alguien dice una tontería- la agarró las manos con un poco más de fuerza, pero a Michelle le dio la impresión de que estaba más disfrutando el momento que no impidiéndola que se marchase.

\- Estás empezando a ser desagradable- le advirtió separándose un poco de él.

\- Cómo me conoces- la alabó carcajeándose levemente.

\- Joe, tengo que irme.

Y no necesitó oír nada más para soltarla y acompañarla a la puerta. En cuanto salió y cerró tras de sí le pareció oír el golpe de un puño en la pared, y podía imaginarse perfectamente a qué se debía, pero decidió ignorarlo. Suspiró y volvió a su despacho, realmente tenía clase en unos minutos y no podía llegar tarde. Ilusa de ella había llegado a creer que tras decirle a Joseph que quería hablar con él y concertar un momento para hacerlo, sentiría que se había quitado un peso de encima. No obstante la perspectiva de que esa misma tarde tendría que hacerlo no había hecho sino ponerla más nerviosa y hacerla sentirse muy presionada. Conforme recogía el material que necesitaba para la asignatura que tenía que impartir, podía notar sus manos tensas. Incluso sentía que no tenía tanta agilidad con ellas como habitualmente. Miró de reojo su mochila y casi le pareció vislumbrar la caja con el maldito anillo en su interior ¿cómo demonios iba a conseguir concentrarse para trabajar?

Conforme caminaba hacia el aula en el cual iba a dar clase, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para asegurarse de que lo tenía silenciado y se topó con una luz morada anunciando nuevas notificaciones. Un mensaje de Eva preguntándole dónde estaba, que no la había visto al pasar por su despacho esa mañana, y otro de Akari, enviándole una foto de la comida que había preparado para ella. En cuando lo vio se acordó de que había quedado para comer con ellos y entró momentáneamente en pánico. No quería cruzarse con nadie ni hablar con nadie hasta que hablase con Joseph. Pero no se sentía capaz de decirles que no quería comer con ellos. No quería inventarse ninguna mentira, entre otras cosas porque estaba segura de que Akari la descubriría antes o después, y tampoco quería decirles la razón real por la que prefería estar sola. No se veía capaz de responder a sus preguntas en caso de que se las hiciesen. Y si bien Akari ya lo sabía, no quería tampoco decirle a Eva la respuesta que pensaba darle a Joseph sin que la supiese él antes. No sería justo para él que las personas de su alrededor tuviesen ese privilegio. Aunque Michelle estaba segura de que en el fondo, Joe ya sabía lo que le iba a contestar. Se detuvo un momento mirando de nuevo la conversación con Akari. Por una parte le daba cierto reparo encontrarse con él antes de hablar con Joseph. Estaba nerviosa y se sentía vulnerable, y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaría a su lado. Pero por otra parte, precisamente por su inquietud, anhelaba encontrarse con él. Akari siempre conseguía calmarla, y deseaba volver a estar acurrucada entre esos brazos, tal y como lo había hecho después de la pedida, cuando lo descubrió espiándolas. Guardó de nuevo el teléfono hecha un manojo de nervios y dudas, puso su mejor cara de póker y entró en el aula dando los buenos días. No tenía muy claro si la mañana se le iba a hacer eterna o excesivamente corta, y tampoco sabía cuál de las dos opciones la disgustaba más.

La mañana fue transcurriendo y ella llevó a cabo sus tareas casi como un autómata, no pudiendo quitarse de la cabeza lo que le esperaba al acabar su jornada. El estuche de terciopelo en su mochila le pesaba como si dentro de él estuviera el Anillo Único y se dirigiera al Monte del Destino. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué hora era cuando volvió a su despacho con sus cosas cargadas al hombro tras haber dado clase en otra facultad. Fue entonces cuando se enteró, de la peor forma posible, de que ya había llegado el descanso para comer, al ver a Eva y Akari charlando entre ellos en la puerta de su departamento. Había estado tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que se había olvidado de que no tenía ninguna excusa para no comer con ellos, y no tenía ganas ningunas de hacerlo. Quería estar sola. Necesitaba reflexionar y autoflagelarse por lo horrible que era sin que nadie la cuestionase o interrumpiese. Iba a hacer daño a Joseph, había hecho daño a Akari al besarle delante de él y a este paso probablemente acabaría haciendo daño a Eva de una forma u otra. Parecía que últimamente cualquier persona que se acercase a ella acabaría mal. Todos deberían olvidarse de ella, era hora de que empezasen a vivir sus propias vidas y dejasen de tenerla en cuenta. No se merecía que nadie se preocupase por ella de esa manera cuando hería a tanta gente.

Iba a huir en la dirección contraria para buscar algún lugar en el cual comer a solas cuando la voz de Akari saludándola la detuvo. Se lo devolvió poniendo su mejor cara y caminando hacia ellos con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz de fingir. A Eva pareció bastarle, pero el chico la miró con un atisbo de duda en la mirada y en cuanto llegó a su altura le apoyó la mano en el brazo, agarrándola con cuidado y tirando hacia él. Akari siempre parecía saber cuándo algo no iba bien, y había adquirido la capacidad de preguntarle sin palabras, dependiendo tan sólo de gestos, miradas y caricias para comunicarse. Tal y como en ese momento, que al sujetarla y pasear por la superficie de su brazo la yema de sus dedos, a Michelle le quedó claro que le estaba cuestionando qué le pasaba. Negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y tras pedirles que esperasen allí entró a su despacho a recoger su comida. A lo largo de la mañana había ahogado su ansiedad a base de cebarse, y prácticamente había acabado con todo lo que se había llevado. Tan sólo restaba la fiambrera con sobras, una manzana y un par de barritas de muesli.

Cuando volvió fuera se topó con que sus dos amigos estaban escrutándola con curiosidad. Probablemente Akari debía haberle dicho a Eva que algo no iba bien, pues no dejaba de observarla con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y un atisbo de preocupación. Por eso habría preferido comer sola, no soporta que mostrasen compasión de esa forma por ella Y menos aun teniendo en cuenta el daño que estaba a punto de hacerle a alguien. Siguió caminando ajena a ellos hasta llegar al rincón donde habitualmente se juntaban en la hora de la comida. Sólo esperaba que no la hiciesen muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Sabíais que Iván y Sheila quedaron para salir juntos el domingo?- Aunque se había mantenido ausente durante el resto de la conversación, esa frase llamó lo suficiente su atención como para que levantase la cabeza en dirección a su amiga.

Michelle y Akari compartían un banco y frente a ellos acomodada en otro se encontraba Eva, que en el hueco a su lado tenía los bártulos que no estaban utilizando. Casi no había hablado en toda la comida, y de hecho tenía que agradecer a Akari que cada vez que una pregunta o frase iba dirigida a ella, aprovechaba la intimidad que la mesa les otorgaba para darle golpecitos en la pierna, y así hacerla saber que tenía que responder. Había notado ya un par de veces al chico y Eva mirándose con incertidumbre ante su falta de participación para luego clavar sus ojos en ella. Pero Michelle hizo como que no se estaba enterando cada vez que eso ocurría. Si preguntaba por qué la miraban así tendría que dar explicaciones, y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sheila por fin se está olvidando de Shokichi?- cuestionó Akari, cogiéndole a Michelle un trozo de pollo de su fiambrera y dándole a cambio la comida que llevó preparada para ella.

\- Yo no diría tanto- reflexionó Eva dándole vueltas a la infusión que tenía delante. Comía mucha menos cantidad que ellos dos y ya había terminado, por lo que se la había comprado en una de las máquinas de café de la facultad - Pero sí que es cierto que Iván le ha llamado la atención, y ha dicho que quiere conocerlo más.

\- ¿Qué tal fue? –Preguntó Michelle justo antes de tragar – Akari, esto está riquísimo - le alabó antes de dar otro bocado con evidente ansia al _tamagoyaki. _

\- Al parecer muy bien- explicó con grata sorpresa- Me ha dicho que se divirtió mucho, y que tenía ganas de volver a quedar- Eva se encogió de hombros- Pero la verdad es que no tengo muy claro qué intenciones tiene con él.

\- Iván es muy buen chico- pensó en voz alta Michelle- Espero que no se hagan daño el uno al otro…- dejó la frase en el aire, sin añadir nada más. Akari y la otra chica volvieron a mirarla con curiosidad. De hecho pudo verles mirarse entre ellos con confusión y por un momento se sintió como un animal de circo.

\- A este paso nos van a acabar diciendo que salen juntos antes incluso de que Marcos y Kanako se decidan- dijo él intentando desviar el tema.

\- No me hables de ellos- bufó Michelle- ¡Qué ganas de complicarse tienen!

\- Marcos se dedica a cantar baladas románticas por lo bajo- Akari se carcajeó – Y se encierra en su cuarto a tocar pasteladas con la guitarra.

\- Kanako entra en pánico cada vez que alguien menciona a Marcos- añadió Eva mientras la otra mujer asentía en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué les costará tanto dar el paso?- el chico robó otro bocado de la fiambrera de su profesora en vista de que se había acabado su _bento_\- Si estuvieron a punto en fin de año

\- Principalmente miedo- respondió Michelle acercándole su comida al chico, aprovechando que ella estaba devorando lo que él le había preparado- a perder lo que ya tienen, a que no salga bien…y también hay barreras que ellos mismos se ponen.

Sintiéndose algo más cómoda al hablar de algo que no tenía que ver con ella, Michelle se soltó lo suficiente como para seguir charlando con naturalidad. Terminaron todos de comer y conforme estaban recogiendo las cosas Eva recibió un mensaje de un compañero, algo relacionado con un trabajo que tenían que entregar en unos días. Se fue para reunirse con él dejándolos a solas, mientras Michelle daba el último trago al contenido de su termo y Akari guardaba su _bento _ya vacío en la mochila. Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento. Pero se trataba de un silencio cómodo, agradable. El tipo de silencio que se forma entre dos personas que no necesitan de conversación para sentirse bien compartiendo espacio. El que se daba entre aquellos capaces de decírselo todo sin siquiera articularlo. Michelle se echó hacia atrás en el banco en el que estaban sentados profiriendo un largo suspiro, en poco más de dos horas se reuniría con Joseph. Y quería llevarla a no sabe dónde como si de una cita se tratase. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Evidentemente no iba a darle la mala noticia al inicio de su encuentro, pero tampoco sabía cómo comportarse con él de no hacerlo ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Poner buena cara aun sabiendo que luego le iba a rechazar? ¿Fingir que se lo pasaba bien fuese o no cierto? Fijo que se empeñaba en invitarla a algún sitio caro ¿cómo iba a dejarle hacer eso cuando al final del día acabaría por decirle que no quería casarse con él? Posó las gafas sobre la mesa y se pasó las manos por la cara, manteniéndose así un momento. Era consciente de que sus quebraderos de cabeza se estaban reflejando en su expresión y no quería preocupar a Akari. Sabía que intentaría cargar con parte de su peso y no quería. No debía. No era su responsabilidad.

\- Me vas a hacer preguntártelo, ¿verdad?-ante la cuestión de Akari, Michelle le miró de reojo. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, se la estaba devolviendo con exactamente la misma frase que ella le había dicho el pasado viernes tras el beso con Joseph.

\- No hablaré sin la presencia de mi abogado- le respondió con una carcajada suave, sin contestar realmente a su pregunta. Akari chascó la lengua y se giró un poco en el banco, para mirarla fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella disimuló recogiendo las gafas de la mesa y limpiándolas con su sudadera antes de ponérselas.

\- Michelle…- la llamó obteniendo silencio como respuesta. Le oyó suspirar y pudo verle pasarse la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo, le estaba poniendo nervioso. Michelle se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, no quería hacerle daño también a él.

\- No pasa nada, Akari- le empezó a decir sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a la cara- Sólo estoy cansada y tengo mucho traba…

\- Michelle- la interrumpió, casi riñéndola.

El chico resopló y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, buscando algo en él. Michelle aprovechó para seguir colocando cosas en el interior de su mochila. No quería mirarle. Si lo hacía empezaría a anhelar aún con más ansias que la abrazase y no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Al guardar el termo, su mano rozó el bolsillo interior en el cual estaba el anillo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento sintió a Akari acercarse más a ella en el asiento, casi haciendo que sus rodillas se rozasen. Tiró con suavidad de su manga llamando su atención, y en cuanto alzó la cabeza para ver qué quería en lugar de con la expresión preocupada que esperaba encontrarse, se dio de bruces con su móvil. En la pantalla estaban ellos dos, ella ataviada de rojo con un vestido ceñido, él de traje y corbata con ese chaleco que tanto favorecía su bien formado torso y espalda. Era la foto que se tomaron juntos en nochevieja, en la que ambos sonreían mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro y él la rodeaba con el brazo, posando la mano en su cadera. Al cabo de unos segundos Akari apagó la pantalla del teléfono y lo dejó apoyado en la mesa, con un suspiro.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando nos hicimos esa foto? Tu propósito de año nuevo- le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Michelle notase su estómago dar un vuelco- No lo rompas cuando ni siquiera es febrero aún.

\- Akari, no…- tragó saliva y frunció el ceño- Idiota, no es algo que te incumba.

\- Quiero ayudarte- la miró con impotencia- Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Debo hacerlo.

\- Akari, no es ningún deber- soltó una carcajada cargada de culpa- Precisamente tú de entre todas las personas, no me debes nada. Más bien al contrario.

\- Eso no es verdad- la miró con una mezcla de enfado y lástima- Por favor, aunque sólo sea cuéntame qué te pasa- miró a su alrededor y con algo de duda acercó la mano a su cara y acarició su mejilla – No soporto verte así.

Mierda. No podía decirle eso. No con esa expresión. No con la palma de su mano apoyada en su cara... y esperar que no se ablandase. No sabía si lo estaría haciendo a propósito o no, pero desde luego el chico estaba jugando muy bien sus cartas. Suspiró y se apoyó en los dedos que Akari aún tenía sobre su piel, dejando que siguiese acariciando su mejilla. En realidad era plenamente consciente de que no estaba jugando con ninguna baraja, que él realmente era así y que su preocupación e interés por ella era plenamente sincero. Y por eso le quería. Y por ello también le echaba de menos cada momento que no estaba con él. Sin retirar la cara de la caricia del chico alargó la mano hasta él, sacudiéndole de la ropa los restos de migas de la comida. Dejó caer su brazo con desgana, dejando que reposase en el regazo de Akari, que tampoco hizo nada por quitarlo. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos un instante, dejándose embriagar con el calor de los dedos que seguían posados en su piel.

\- Hoy voy a rechazar a Joseph- soltó finalmente- Le devolveré el anillo y le diré que no acepto su propuesta- finalmente se soltó de su mano y siguió organizando las cosas de su mochila- Le voy a hacer daño pero no queda más remedio- intentó mantener la compostura. Sabía que tenía razón con esa frase, pero seguía sintiéndose como un ser horrible. Akari se mantuvo un momento sin decir nada así que le miró de refilón y siguió hablando – Llevo con él encima todo el día y me pesa como si fuese una tonelada de piedras. Soy una persona horrible

Akari se mostró pensativo, y se mordió el labio con cierta indecisión. Ella arrugó la nariz y volvió a concentrarse en su mochila. Ya lo había guardado todo a excepción de su teléfono, que seguía sobre la mesa, pero a falta de otra cosa que hacer volvió a comprobar que no le faltaba nada. Como era de esperar estaba todo en su lugar, hasta el endemoniado anillo de compromiso. Repentinamente sintió una mano apoyarse en su nuca y a continuación unos dedos enredarse en su pelo y rascar su cráneo con cariño. Por el rabillo del ojo se topó con Akari, que la miraba sonriéndola mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- No eres una persona horrible, si lo fueses no te preocuparías de esta manera - le dedicó una mirada tierna que la hizo sentir calor en el pecho - Además, tú misma me lo dijiste el otro día. Es algo que tienes que hacer ahora para evitar hacer daño a más personas - la atrajo un poco hacia él y Michelle se dejó arropar por su calor y su olor. Estaba consiguiendo calmarla de una manera que nada había logrado a lo largo del día, ni siquiera la comida- Es un mal necesario, estás haciendo lo correcto.

\- Lo sé- murmuró- Lo pienso fríamente y lo veo muy claro pero...

\- ¿Puedo verlo? - la interrumpió, impidiendo que su corriente de pensamiento fuese por esos derroteros- El anillo. El otro día no pude verlo bien y tengo curiosidad

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Akari asintió y retiró la mano de su nuca. Michelle sintió la necesidad de poner su propia mano donde había estado la de él un instante atrás, echaba de menos su contacto. Profiriendo un suspiro abrió de nuevo su mochila y rebuscó a tientas hasta dar con la cremallera del bolsillo anterior y sacarlo. Sin siquiera mirarlo, le tendió a Akari el pequeño estuche de terciopelo que era casi una tortura para ella. El chico abrió la caja y estuvo observando el que objeto unos instantes. En su rostro se mostraba una mezcla de lo que parecía asombro y algo de envidia.

\- Es muy bonito - murmuró sin apartar los ojos de la caja. Michelle se acercó más a él, para echarle también un vistazo- ¿Oro y rubíes?

\- Sí... - suspiró- Todo un derroche. Como todo lo que tiene que ver con Joe - se rio un poco por lo bajo, sintiéndose algo más animada.

\- La verdad es que se nota que lo ha escogido en especial para ti.

\- Ya...

\- ¿Te lo has llegado a probar?

\- No. No me he sentido capaz - le miró mordiéndose el labio y él le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva- Me daba la impresión de que si me lo probaba no iba a haber vuelta atrás - se apartó el flequillo para rascarse la frente- Se ha gastado una fortuna, lo ha escogido personalmente para mi y yo voy a devolvérselo sin más - negó con la cabeza y desvió la vista al suelo. Pudo escuchar la caja del anillo cerrarse y notó a Akari cruzarse de brazos, con aire pensativo.

\- ¿Le pediste tú acaso que te lo comprase? - Michelle alzó la mirada, cuestionándole, pero él tenía los ojos fijos al frente y no pareció verla- Ya le habías dejado claro con anterioridad que dejase de insistirte y él ha seguido haciéndolo, no respetándote. Te ha hecho sentir incómoda, ha invadido tu espacio personal e intercedido con personas de tu entorno - su semblante era serio y su tono de voz, firme y decidido - Tú no le has pedido nada de eso, lo ha hecho él porque ha querido pese a que le hayas dicho más de una vez que dejase de comportarse así - en ese momento se giró hacia ella con decisión- No estás haciendo nada malo, estás ejerciendo tu derecho a decir "no". Claro que todo sería mucho mejor si nadie saliese herido - hizo una pausa y se rascó la nariz, mostrando una sonrisa algo triste - Tiemblo sólo de pensar cómo me sentiría en la situación de Joseph. Pero creo que ser sincera es lo mejor que puedes hacer por él.

Michelle le miró fijamente, profundamente tocada por su discurso. Akari siempre conseguía de una forma u otra decir lo necesario para conseguir animarla. Y no sólo eso, sino que era capaz de dar con las palabras exactas para hacerla reflexionar y replantearse si tomaba las decisiones adecuadas o no. Él le tendió la caja con el anillo, que recogió con desgana y volvió a guardar en la mochila. Seguía sintiéndose angustiada, y sobre todo, fatal contigo misma por lo que iba a hacer. No obstante y como le ocurría siempre que compartía sus preocupaciones con él, Akari había conseguido hacer que se sintiese mucho mejor. Realmente cuando estaba con él llegaba a creer que no estaba tan sola como había creído hasta entonces. La estaba mirando con curiosidad, escrutándola, esperando una reacción. Se giró en su dirección, sonriéndole, y le apoyó la mano en el muslo, frotando un par de veces con cariño antes de darle un apretón en la rodilla. En realidad lo que quería hacer era abrazarle y darle un beso. No pedía nada muy exagerado, le bastaría con posar sus labios rápidamente sobre los de él. Pero no era posible, así que se tendría que conformar con eso.

\- Gracias- ladeó un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos- Siempre consigues decir justo lo que necesito oír- _No me lo merezco,_ pensó. Pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Era consciente de que él la rebatiría al instante, y no quería discutir. No con él.

\- Sólo te digo lo que pienso

En ese momento la pantalla del teléfono de Akari se iluminó, le estaban llamando. Michelle le soltó la pierna y el chico contestó al instante, descolgando con una expresión de extrañeza. Por la conversación que llegó a sus oídos, se trataba de uno de los amigos del chico preguntando dónde estaba. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se sobresaltó al ver que quedaban apenas dos minutos para su siguiente clase. Ambos se levantaron a toda prisa y echaron a andar a paso rápido por el pasillo, despidiéndose atropelladamente a la puerta de su departamento. No obstante Michelle aprovechó un instante en el cual no parecía haber nadie a la vista para revolverle el pelo y susurrarle un agradecimiento, a tiempo que él la hizo prometer que le avisaría una vez volviese a casa tras su charla con Joseph.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron para ella como si de segundos se tratase, y antes de que se quisiera dar cuenta eran las 14:10 y estaba en su despacho esperando a Joseph. Le había mandado un mensaje diciéndola que la esperase allí, que pasaría a recogerla en un instante. Y tal y como prometió en cuanto se estaba poniendo su chaquetón, pudo escuchar su característica forma de andar acercándose por el pasillo.

\- Hola, preciosa. Y buenas tardes a los demás, por supuesto- saludó con una de sus sonrisas radiantes que harían imperceptible para cualquiera lo que realmente pasaba en su interior. Para cualquiera menos para Michelle, que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su mejor momento – Perdón por el retraso- dijo mirándola directamente- Me surgieron un par de asuntos.

\- No pasa nada- le excusó, apresurándose por salir de allí- ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos- la apoyó una mano en la espalda, guiándola fuera del despacho tras despedirse tanto él como ella de sus compañeros.

Michelle se tensó. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo comportarse con él hasta que llegase el momento de devolverle el anillo y decirle que rechazaba su propuesta. Exteriormente él parecía el mismo de siempre, pero ella tenía claro que interiormente no lo era. La agarró con firmeza de los hombros conforme dejaban el departamento y caminaban al piso de abajo, para ir a buscar su coche, y durante el trayecto apenas intercambiaron un par de frases. Él normalmente era muy hablador, pero en esa ocasión parecía haber guardado todas sus palabras para los conocidos con los que se iban cruzando, y a ella no le dijo apenas nada.

\- Joe- le llamó conforme salían de la facultad. Seguía sin soltarla y de hecho la atrajo un poco más hacia él en cuando el frío de la calle los envolvió, mirándola con expectación- ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

\- A un lugar que te va a encantar- Michelle chascó la lengua ante lo poco aclaratoria que era la respuesta- Luego iremos a cenar a un local donde podremos hablar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Un restaurante? No sé si será buena idea.

\- Confía en mí, nadie nos molestará.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba aparcado el impresionante _Jaguar serie F coupé_ en color morado y finalmente la soltó. Abrió la puerta del copiloto invitándola a sentarse, así que lo hizo, quitándose la mochila y depositándola a sus pies una vez se hubo acomodado en el asiento. Ya se había sentado más veces en el interior de ese coche, pero seguía sorprendiéndole lo cómodo que era. Sentía el asiento amoldarse a su cuerpo y casi abrazarla en cuando se dejó caer en él. Y desde luego la calefacción incorporada en ellos era todo un acierto. Joseph también entró y arrancó el vehículo, dejando que el rugido del motor los rodease. Michelle se apresuró en ponerse el cinturón y aprovechó para comprobar su teléfono conforme el hombre ponía el suyo en la centralita del coche. Durante su trayecto no tocaron temas de especial relevancia. Fue corto, poco más de 10 minutos, y tan sólo les dio tiempo a repasar algunos de los resultados del último experimento para su tesis. Era un campo común para ambos y a la vez lo suficientemente neutro como para no recordarles la razón real tras esa cita. Al menos durante los escasos minutos que duró el viaje a su destino.

En cuanto llegaron y mientras Joseph aparcaba, Michelle aprovechó para sacar de su mochila el teléfono y la cartera y guardarlos en el bolsillo de su chaquetón. Tras confirmar con él que volverían al vehículo antes decidió deshacerse del peso literal de la mochila y el figurado del anillo que había dentro durante un rato, llevando sólo lo imprescindible al sitio que iban a visitar. Estudió sus alrededores con curiosidad, nuca antes había estado en esa parte de la ciudad ya que estaba en la otra punta de donde ella vivía, y debía reconocer que estaba algo nerviosa por el lugar al cual Joseph podía llevarla. Seguía sin fiarse completamente de él, y era incapaz de deshacerse de la sensación de que quería tender una encerrona. Aunque…

\- Llevo mucho tiempo queriéndote traer aquí, preciosa- le empezó a decir, caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos- Me alegra que hayas querido venir finalmente- clavó la mirada en ella y en sus ojos pudo vez un halo de tristeza. En ese momento Michelle confirmó sus sospechas. Él lo sabía, que esa iba a ser su primera y única cita.

\- Tengo curiosidad por ver cuál este sitio que dices que me va a gustar tanto.

\- Te vas a enamorar tanto de este lugar que quizás lo hagas también de mi de rebote- la guiñó un ojo y le ofreció su brazo, para que caminase agarrada a él.

Michelle puso los ojos en blanco ante su frase y negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Pese a que fuese difícil lidiar con él se sentía más cómoda alrededor del Joseph de siempre. Rechazó agarrarse a él pero le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de echar a andar en dirección del edificio que le indicó. En cuanto avanzó unos pasos y fue capaz de leer con claridad el cartel que anunciaba dónde se encontraban se giró hacia él con cierta sorpresa, deteniéndose un instante. Él mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia, orgulloso por haber provocado en ella ese tipo de reacción, y posó la mano entre sus omóplatos, instándola a caminar. Ante ellos, un edificio no muy grande y medio escondido entre otros de mayor porte, mostraba un cartel en el que se podía leer "Zoológico de artrópodos". En cuanto entraron y fueron a pagar, tal y como era de esperar, Joseph se adelantó no dejándola ni sacar su dinero. Ella chascó la lengua molesta pero le dejó invitarla. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia pero en vista del disgusto que iba a darle después al hombre no le puso pegas. Dejaría que la cita transcurriese tal y como él quería.

Debía reconocer que estaba emocionada. Le gustaban todos los animales en general, y sentía un particular amor por los insectos gracias a las aficiones de su padre. Y Joseph lo sabía ¡cómo no iba a saberlo! Conocía tantos aspectos de ella que llegaba a incomodarla en sobremanera. Aunque el que era una aficionada a los insectos y en particular a las hormigas era un secreto a voces por lo que tampoco quiso darle mucha importancia y prefirió disfrutar de la visita. Nada más entrar se topó de bruces con un enorme terrario que ocupaba una pared entera y en el cual había un hormiguero del cual se podía ver su sección transversal. Sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo, agarró a Joseph del brazo y tiró de él hasta posicionarse frente al terrario. No dándose cuenta de sus acciones comenzó a apretarle el brazo con fuerza, emocionada, mientras tiraba de él para enseñarle hormigas concretas que le llamaban la atención. Aunque para muchos fuese una extrañeza, a ella le resultaban fascinantes y no pudo sino asombrarse con el hormiguero frente a ella. Le resultaba increíble que seres tan pequeños y con un sistema nervioso relativamente sencillo, fueran capaces de realizar esas construcciones tan complejas y de crear sociedades tan sólidas.

\- Sabía que te gustaría- murmuró. En ese momento se percató de que seguía sujetándole del brazo con bastante fuerza y le soltó, él se llevó la mano al sitio dónde le había agarrado y se lo masajeó, con una expresión entre el dolor y el divertimento.

\- Tratándose de mí y hormigas era bastante obvio que ibas a acertar- le dijo enarcando una ceja- Pero gracias, es impresionante- suavizó su tono de voz y le sonrió- Me encanta – pudo escucharle contener la respiración un momento y proferir un suspiro. Tras unos segundos de silencio se acercó a ella, posicionándose a su espalda y observando el hormiguero por encima de su hombro.

\- Si quieres puedo contarte alguna curiosidad sobre esta especie en concreto

Ella se giró un poco en su dirección, mirando hacia arriba para que sus ojos se cruzasen. Michelle llegaba tan sólo un poco por encima de la clavícula de Joseph por lo que se veía obligada a inclinar la cabeza si quería mirarle directamente a la cara. Le dio la sensación de que él se echó un poco hacia delante, acercando su rostro al de ella, pero pareció reprimirse en el último instante aunque no desvió la vista en ningún momento. Casi parecía que estaban llevando a cabo un duelo de miradas.

\- Vale- accedió finalmente- Hágame de guía, señor biólogo.

\- Será todo un placer, señorita.

Y sin más la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con suavidad. Por un momento llegó a pensar que se arrodillaría al igual que hizo cuando le pidió matrimonio, pero se conformó con darle un breve beso en el dorso de la mano. Michelle no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con un mohín de profundo disgusto y tirar de su extremidad con fuerza para separarse de él, provocando una carcajada en Joseph. No obstante en cuando se vio liberada y tras casi bufarle, el hombre finalmente empezó a compartir con ella datos curiosos sobre las hormigas en general y sobre esa especie en particular. Ella escuchó con atención y emoción, expectante. Ya no sólo es que la información le resultase interesante de por sí, pero debía reconocer que la manera en la cual Joseph explicaba resultaba hasta hipnótica. La visita que hicieron fue probablemente más larga de lo acostumbrado entre otros clientes pues se paraban en cada nuevo animal un buen rato, mientras Michelle aprovechaba para preguntarle a Joseph todas las dudas que le venían a la cabeza. Estaba disfrutando la visita más de lo que se habría esperado, y se sentía hasta cómoda con él. Claro está que las habituales tácticas de acoso y derribo que utilizaba para intentar conquistarla estaban bajo mínimos por lo que su presencia le estaba resultando más agradable de lo habitual.

Tal y como el hombre caminando a su lado predijo, se enamoró por completo del lugar. Se emocionaba ante cada nuevo terrario y tenía la memoria de tu teléfono llena de fotografías. En cuanto seleccionase unas cuantas se las enviaría a su padre, estaba segura de que le encantarían. De hecho lo apuntó en su lista mental de lugar a los que llevar a sus progenitores cuando vinieran a visitarla. No obstante, la segunda parte de la predicción de Joseph no se cumplió, y si bien el zoológico la cautivó por completo, él no tuvo tanta suerte. Michelle lo miró fijamente mientras le explicaba, con un brazo rodeándole los hombros y una sonrisa adornando su cara, las maravillas de _Theraphosa blondi_, también conocida como tarántula Goliat. Se giró hacia ella y detuvo su discurso para preguntarla si ocurría algo. Negó con la cabeza y le instó a seguir hablando ante lo que él obedeció con gusto. Y por un momento Michelle deseó ser capaz de enamorarse de él. Todo sería mucho más fácil si fuese capaz de quererle de la misma forma que él la quería a ella. Pero sabía que nunca sería posible, por mucho aprecio que pudiese llegarle a tener, el cariño que tenía hacia Joseph jamás podría ser del tipo romántico.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?- le cuestionó conforme caminaban de nuevo en dirección al _Jaguar_ para ir a cenar.

\- Sí- sonrió- Tenías razón, me ha encantado. Gracias por traerme.

\- Ha sido un verdadero placer, preciosa- apretó el botón del mando de las llaves del coche, abriéndose éste con un característico pitido- Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

\- No sé si preguntar por qué- enarcó una ceja y resopló entrando en el vehículo y acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento. Joseph se mantuvo en silencio, concentrado en dejar su teléfono en la centralita del vehículo y en arrancar. Ella aprovechó para guardar en la mochila su móvil, cartera y una libreta con hormigas que se había comprado en la tienda de regalos del zoo.

\- Por una vez no es nada pervertido- empezó a decir sin apartar la mirada de la carretera- Pocas veces te veo sonreír sinceramente cuando estás a mi alrededor, y hoy he sido testigo de ello.

Sintió como si una bola de plomo cayese de golpe en su estómago. No se esperaba para nada ese tipo de respuesta. Dejó la mochila de nuevo sus pies, sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla a través de la cual podía ver a los transeúntes. Casi podía escuchar las exclamaciones de admiración de la gente conforme veían pasar el _Jaguar_ frente a ellos. Se masajeó las sienes siendo plenamente consciente de que a Joseph no le faltaba razón. De por sí ella no era una persona que sonriese mucho pero en concreto con él su expresión solía ser bastante hosca. Al fin y al cabo no había ocasión en la que se encontrase con ella que no intentase conquistarla y eso la había hecho construir un muro de indiferencia a su alrededor cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

\- Pocas veces me haces sentirme cómoda a tu lado- le respondió finalmente, desviando la mirada a él. Joseph apartó los ojos de la carretera un momento para centrar su atención en ella – Cuando no te comportas como un acosador eres hasta agradable.

Soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar por la ventanilla a continuación. Él se rio por lo bajo y siguió conduciendo para a continuación empezar a hablarle sobre el lugar al que iban a ir, una taberna de estilo irlandés que además de contar con una amplia variedad de cervezas, hacía las veces de restaurante y en ella se podían comer unas de las mejores patatas fritas de la ciudad. Según le indicó, había estado allí con Marcos con anterioridad y el chaval había salido encantado. No es que fuese una referencia muy fiable dado que el chaval parecía adorar todo lo que Joseph hacía, pero desde luego cerveza y patatas fritas sonaban muy bien. Mucho mejor que cualquiera de los restaurantes cursis a los cuales solía insistirla para ir.

Descendieron del vehículo en el garaje que Joseph tenía en esa zona de la ciudad. Michelle solía dejar su coche en la calle ya que no tenía plaza para él por lo que su recuerdo más cercano de un subterráneo similar era el de Shokichi. En el que se encontraban tenía bastante mejor aspecto, estaba más limpio y mejor iluminado, y las cucarachas no parecían ser un problema. Se dejó guiar hasta el exterior, estudiando sus alrededores con cierto recelo. Se sentía algo encerrada en lugares así estaba empezando a echar de menos el aire libre de la calle pero no tardaron en salir. La atmósfera entre ellos era algo tensa, habiendo alcanzado su máximo al subir juntos en el espacio reducido del ascensor. Una vez en la calle Michelle se separó un poco de él. El momento se estaba acercando y todas las dudas volvieron a ella de nuevo. Tan pronto se sentía totalmente decidida a hacerlo como entraba en pánico y no se veía capaz. Su cuerpo le pedía a la vez salir corriendo de allí y al mismo tiempo quedarse, y la mochila que llevaba de nuevo a la espalda le pesaba como plomo cada vez que pensaba en el estuche de terciopelo que guardaba en ella. No sabía ni qué cara ponerle cuando se lo devolviese, ni qué decirle. Había ensayado en su cabeza mil veces lo que quería decirle, pero conforme le miraba en ese momento, sonriéndola abiertamente, le parecía insuficiente. Estaba en una de esas situaciones en las cuales debería escoger entre hacer lo fácil o hacer lo correcto, y había optado por lo correcto. Y era tremendamente difícil. Además se sentía profundamente egoísta por sentirse mal, creía en cierto modo que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo dado que era otra persona la que iba a salir herida por su culpa. Pero no podía deshacerse de la opresión que sentía en el pecho, ni de los nervios que sacudían su cuerpo, ni de la desagradable sensación de pesadez en su estómago.

Entraron en el local y Michelle no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás momentáneamente. Si bien era cierto que le gustaba el lugar, el jaleo que había dentro, la cantidad de gente y el ruido de fondo dispararon su reflejo de huida. No le gustaban las aglomeraciones ni los ruidos altos, y ahí estaba todo junto. Joseph debió darte cuenta de su reacción pues le apoyó la mano en el hombro de inmediato, apretándola con suavidad.

\- No te preocupes, el piso de arriba es mucho más tranquilo.

La empujó con suavidad delante de él y sujetándola por ambos hombros la guio hasta la barra. Ella avanzó algo dubitativa, llevándose las manos a las orejas para amortiguar el ruido. Una vez allí se acercó a ellos rápidamente una chica pelirroja, pecosa y de nariz respingona, con una radiante sonrisa. Michelle no pudo evitar pasear la vista por ella con curiosidad y escuchó a Joseph tras ella reírse levemente justo antes de acercarse a su oído "Sabía que Candy te iba a gustar" le murmuró. Se giró hacia él con una expresión de total incredulidad en el rostro que se acabó transformando en una medio sonrisa a tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el pecho, haciéndole encogerse en sí mismo momentáneamente.

\- ¡Joseph!- llevaba una bandeja en las manos que posó en la barra antes de plantarse delante de ellos con los brazos en jarras- Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas ¿cómo te va la vida?

\- He estado un poco ocupado últimamente- guiñó un ojo a la mujer- ¿Me has echado de menos?

\- No veas cuánto- respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco pero riéndose igualmente- Veo que hoy vienes muy bien acompañado. Me llamo Candy- se presentó teniéndose la mano- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Michelle- contestó algo abrumada, respondiendo al gesto de la otra mujer, dándole un apretón.

\- Wow, wow, wow ¡vaya fuerza!- exclamó separándose de ella. Al instante se detuvo y se quedó mirando a Joseph Michelle alternativamente con cierta sorpresa, para a continuación cubrirse la boca con las manos – Espera… ¿has dicho Michelle?

\- Sí, Michelle- respondió él en su lugar, intercambiando lo que a su juicio era una muy significativa mirada con la camarera. Ella estaba algo perdida, sabía que eso significaba que probablemente les había hablado de ella, pero cuánto y de qué era algo que desconocía totalmente.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con emoción, y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta Candy la estaba abrazando con fuerza- Tenía tantísimas ganas de conocerte.

\- Aham- murmuró con total estupefacción, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la chica, sin saber muy bien que hacer- Joe…- le llamó pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada. Él se cubrió la boca, riendo por lo bajo, pero no hizo nada por separarlas.

\- Me alegro tanto por ti, Joseph- Candy la soltó finalmente pero volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, agarrándole la cara con ambas manos- ¡Eres tan mona!

\- Candy- llamó el hombre con firmeza en la voz, acercándose a ellas y haciendo que la aludida soltase a Michelle- Hoy iremos al piso de arriba.

\- ¡Perfecto!- los miró a ambos con una sonrisa y palmeó el brazo de Joseph con decisión- Voy a avisar para que preparen tu mesa, id subiendo que en seguida estará. ¡Que tengáis buena velada, pareja!

Se alejó de ellos despidiéndose de la mano y recogiendo la bandeja que había dejado en la barra. Decir que Michelle estaba estupefacta era decir poco. Miró a Joseph con extrañeza, pero exigiéndole explicaciones al mismo tiempo, y él se masajeó un hombro sin borrar de su rostro una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Puede que sea un cliente habitual de este local y puede que por ello en alguna ocasión me hayan escuchado hablar de ti.

\- Sólo puede ¿eh?- le dijo con un tono irónico mientras subían las escaleras al piso de arriba- Espero que no haya sido nada malo- se permitió bromear un poco, intentando aligerar el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros y aliviar el tenso ambiente que había entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué voy a decir malo de ti, preciosa? Si me tienes totalmente cautivado.

En cuanto llegaron al piso de arriba los recibió otro camarero. Joven, alegre y con el pelo ensortijado de un color rubio pajizo combinado con unos brillantes ojos verdes. Al igual que Candy saludó a Joseph efusivamente para después mirarla a ella de arriba abajo y estrecharle la mano con emoción tras descubrir quién era. Michelle no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánta gente más del local la conocería sin que ella lo supiese, además de cuestionarse qué sabrían de ella. ¿Qué les habría dicho Joseph? ¿Que era su amiga? ¿Su doctoranda? De él hasta se esperaba que les hubiese dicho que era su prometida. Y pensándolo bien…tragó saliva, pensando en el anillo que portaba en la mochila. Casi podría decir que en esos momentos lo era.

Caminaron hasta una mesa alejada del resto, a salvo de miradas y oídos indiscretos, en un módulo con dos bancos forrados en piel acolchada. Michelle no dudó en sentarse en uno de ellos, dejando en el espacio en su asiento entre ella la pared su mochila y chaquetón. Joseph, frente a ella, se deshizo de su elegante gabardina gris oscura y la dobló con delicadeza, dejándola también a su lado. Como siempre, estaba impecable, ataviado con unos carísimos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa azul combinada con una chaqueta de punto fino en el mismo color pero más oscura, y una elegante corbata negra. Con la camisa por fuera y unas botas en vez de un zapato clásico, conseguía darle al conjunto un toque informal y desenfadado que le definía por completo. Al momento, el mismo camarero que los saludó al subir les llevó la carta y Michelle no tardó en leerla, y de paso cubrirse la cara con ella mientras reflexionaba. ¿Cuándo debería empezar a hablar? ¿Durante la cena? ¿Después? ¿Ya mismo para no hacerle gastarse más dinero en ella? Había conseguido escabullirse en el zoo para comprarse la libreta sin que él se diese cuenta, pero estaba segura de que no la dejaría irse de allí sin invitarla. Y ya bastante había invertido en ese maldito anillo.

\- ¿Tienes alguna preferen…

\- Joe- le interrumpió. Tomó aire y cerró la carta, dejándola encima de la mesa con cierta pesadez- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo sé pero…- se pasó la mano por el pelo, con aire derrotado- ¿Podríamos cenar primero? Me gustaría disfrutar de una cita completa contigo- Michelle suspiró. Joseph estaba haciendo eso aún más difícil de lo que ya le resultaba de por sí ¿pero cómo iba a decirle que no cuando estaba a punto de partirle el corazón?

\- Está bien- se quitó las gafas y las posó un momento sobre la mesa, pasándose las manos por la cara antes de volvérselas a poner- ¿Qué me recomiendas?- cuestionó señalándole el menú con algo de desgana.

\- Las patatas fritas, sin duda- le respondió mostrándole la imagen en la carta- La carne merece la pena, aunque mi favorito aquí son las hamburguesas. Jugosas, de calidad y puedes configurarla a tu gusto con los ingredientes que quieras- se rio un poco por lo bajo- Aunque probablemente tú necesites dos.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja para a continuación echar un vistazo a las mesas de alrededor intentando ver el tamaño de las hamburguesas. En ese momento el camarero de antes pasó con una bandeja, llevan una hamburguesa y un costillar a una mesa al otro lado del local. Sí, definitivamente, necesitaría dos hamburguesas….o quizás una hamburguesa y una ensalada completa, así por lo menos estaría comiendo algo mínimamente sano. Pero la hamburguesa no la llenaría, y menos aun cuando no había comido prácticamente nada por la tarde y estaba sintiendo su estómago rugir como si de un ser de otro planeta se tratase. Joseph también debió escucharlo porque se carcajeó y golpeó un par de veces la mesa, llamando su atención.

\- Las alitas de pollo aquí también son deliciosas, así como los aritos de cebolla. Y si lo combinas con una buena pinta lo son aún más.

\- Pide lo que quieras- desistió pinzándose el puente de la nariz- Al fin y al cabo me gusta todo.

\- Como desees, preciosa- Joseph hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire y en unos segundos la cantarina voz de Candy los saludó de nuevo.

\- Al final conseguí escaquearme para atenderte, Joseph…y compañía- la camarera la miró alzando las cejas y mostrando una sonrisa pícara. Michelle se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, al fin y al cabo la chica no tenía culpa de nada- ¿Qué os traigo?

\- A mí una pinta de _Barbar_… ¿Michelle?

\- _Westvleteren 12_

\- Muy sabia elección- la alabó Candy, escribiendo el nombre en la libreta- Me gusta esta chica, Joseph

\- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué me tiene tan locamente enamorado?- se llevó la mano al pecho con aire dramático – Belleza, inteligencia y buen gusto ¿qué más puedo pedir?- parecía que iba a seguir hablando pero se cortó al cruzarse con su gélida mirada, que le hizo carraspear y recolocarse en el asiento- También querríamos unas patatas de las que os pido siempre.

\- Tienes un problema con esas patatas

\- Sí, que las hacéis demasiado ricas – asintió- Si tuvieseis servicio a domicilio las comería todos los días.

\- Anda, anda, exagerado – negó con la cabeza y le dio un par de golpes en el hombro con el bolígrafo- Vas a crearle demasiadas expectativas a Michelle y luego no le van a gustar- la susodicha arrugó el gesto, no le gustaba que hablasen de ella como si no estuviera. Además se estaba impacientando, la espera por la comida y por tanto por la charla con Joseph se estaba alargando. Y quería poder sacarse del pecho lo que llevaba gestando durante días.

\- No quiero entretenerte mucho, Candy, que parece que hoy tenéis mucho trabajo. Tráenos también unos entrantes y un par de hamburguesas completas.

\- Si lo que quieres es que os deje a solas sólo tienes que decírmelo- le chichó Candy terminando de apuntar el pedido- No os preocupéis que ya me voy y os dejo con vuestras cosas.

Se alejó con una expresión divertida y guiñándole un ojo con complicidad a Joseph, el cual sonrió para cambiar su expresión a una mucho más seria en cuanto la chica desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos y Michelle disimuló su incomodidad rebuscando en su mochila. Le parecía de mala educación sacar el teléfono en la mesa, pero le incomodaba en sobremanera sentir la mirada de Joseph sobre ella, estudiándola. Se colocó el pelo tras la oreja y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago comprobó que la caja con el anillo seguía en su lugar. Por supuesto que seguía ahí, no tenía patas para salir corriendo, pero tendía a tener comportamientos compulsivos cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- No sabía que te gustase la _Westvleteren_ \- cuestionó haciéndola levantar la cabeza de su mochila.

\- Mi padre viajó a Bélgica hace un par de años por cuestiones de trabajo y consiguió traer un par de botellines- explicó – La probé en aquel entonces y me gustó, pero es muy difícil conseguirla. Bueno, de hecho es la primera vez que la veo disponible en algún sitio.

\- Pues ya conoces uno en el que la sirven, y tratándola con el mimo que se merece.

\- Ya veo.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos y aunque Michelle tenía ganas de introducir el tema por el cual se habían citado, se mordió la lengua y decidió esperar. Para hacer tiempo le preguntó por sus perros, que era un tema lo suficientemente inocuo como para que ambos se sintieran cómodos. Afortunadamente Candy no tardó mucho en aparecer con sus entrantes y las patatas, así como con sus correspondientes bebidas, y Michelle se lanzó sobre su jarra al instante. Necesitaba algo que le refrescase la garganta ya que tenía la boca terriblemente seca. No dudó tampoco en echar mano de las patatas en cuanto las tuvo delante. Ya no sólo es que Joseph le hubiera creado expectativas, es que realmente tenía un hambre voraz. Una vez hubo saciado su sed y parte de su apetito alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Joseph, con seriedad. El hombre masticó la comida que tenía en la boca con parsimonia y tragó antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

\- Joe, dado que prefieres esperar no te voy a dar mi respuesta ahora pero…- suspiró, no había forma fácil de decir eso- Antes de nada me gustaría saber… ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial para que hayas estado detrás de mí prácticamente desde que entré en la universidad? Yo no….- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y tragar saliva- Yo no soy nadie. Podrías tener a quien quisieras- se mordió el labio- ¿Por qué yo?- insistió

\- Es curioso que me preguntes esto- le dijo con la mirada algo triste- Porque lo que yo me pregunto es cómo podría alguien no enamorarse de ti – alargó una mano hasta ella, retirándole el pelo de la cara tal y como lo había hecho unos días antes al besarla- Sólo mírate, eres tan bonita- Michelle se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de la caricia de Joseph, al que pudo notar apretar la mandíbula.

\- ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Porque te parezco bonita?

\- No, realmente…- hizo una pausa según uno de los camareros paso cerca de su mesa cargado con una bandeja y una vez se alejó prosiguió- No es que seas bonita, es que eres como el arte- ella le miró con la ceja enarcada, no entendiendo a qué se refería- El propósito del arte no es simplemente lucir bonito, el propósito del arte es hacerte sentir algo. Y tú me haces sentir algo…- Joseph cerró los ojos un instante, pasándose la mano por la frente- Tú me haces sentir muchas cosas.

\- Y entonces…- empezó a decir ella, pero se vio obligada a parar un momento. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía que si decía algo más se iba a ahogar con sus propias palabras. Bebió un trago de cerveza y tomó aire- Entonces ¿por eso te has comportado como si yo fuese un trofeo a conseguir? Porque me ves como arte, como el premio gordo de una subasta al mejor postor- dijo con resignación- Lo siento, es que no lo entiendo. No te entiendo, Joe.

\- No, eso lo he hecho porque soy imbécil- espetó. A Michelle le pareció que estaba enfadado consigo mismo- Porque no sé realmente lo que es el afecto y no sé cómo actuar cuando quiero a alguien, y lo acabo llevando todo al campo que más controlo, la competición – se rio amargamente- Competir por ser el mejor es lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida.

Joseph le hizo un leve gesto con los dedos para que no continuase hablando y cambió su expresión a una deslumbrante sonrisa. A los pocos segundos Candy apareció junto a ellos, depositando en su mesa las hamburguesas que habían pedido y un extra de alitas de pollo por cuenta de la casa. Michelle se agarraba al dobladillo de su sudadera y no levantó la vista del plato mientras Candy les hablaba. Las últimas palabras de Joseph habían caído sobre ella como si de agua helada se tratase. Cuando la camarera se dirigió directamente a ella cuestionándole si le habían gustado las patatas hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrar una expresión amable y asintió. No obstante la mujer debió percatarse del ambiente, o quizás simplemente tenía mucho trabajo, y no tardó en desaparecer de nuevo dejándolos a solas.

\- Eso sigue sin contestar a mi pregunta ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué durante tanto tiempo has estado insistiendo? – le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa, sorprendiéndose gratamente con el sabor. Joseph esperó pacientemente a que tragase- Sé que un flechazo es algo que no se puede controlar pero…un simple flechazo no es algo que dure años. Y tú… ¡mírate Joe! Podrías estar con cualquier persona.

\- Si me lo permites, te voy a contar una historia- dio el también un bocado a su hamburguesa, acompañado de un largo trago de cerveza- Quizás así consigas entender mejor lo que siento, y te convenzas de que mis sentimientos son totalmente sinceros.

\- Sé que tus sentimientos son verdaderos

\- Puede que superficialmente sí, pero creo que en el fondo sigues albergando dudas ¿no es así?

Michelle no pudo negar sus palabras. Pese a la pedida de mano y al beso que compartieron días atrás, y aunque se decía a sí misma que lo que sentía Joseph era algo real, en lo más hondo de su ser se seguía cuestionando si no sería todo un paripé para convencerla de algo. Le resultaba todo demasiado artificial, excesivamente preparado y no sabía si era porque Joseph era realmente así de ostentoso o porque intentaba engatusarla para llevársela a la cama. Y no precisamente a dormir.

\- Voy a contarte la historia de cómo me enamoré de ti- Michelle lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par- No pongas esa cara, preciosa, es algo que pensaba hacer igualmente.

\- Está bien- le concedió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para animarle a hablar y abalanzándose sobre la hamburguesa. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaría cantidades ingentes de comida para poder sobrellevar esa conversación.

\- Como ya sabrás, en el Clan Newton se busca la perfección ante todo- Michelle asintió- Lo cual incluye formar los enlaces adecuados y que se hayan dado por tanto bastantes matrimonios por conveniencia –explicó con un gesto de disgusto marcándole el rostro- Se espera que los miembros de la familia se reproduzcan con personas con características especiales y nos presionan desde nuestra infancia para que busquemos los candidatos más adecuados.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella con horrorizada estupefacción - ¿Me estás diciendo que te intereso por mis características?

\- No es eso, Michelle. Sólo te pongo en antecedentes.

\- Perdona por interrumpir, me has dejado un poco…- reflexionó sobre qué palabra utilizar, pero ninguna terminaba de expresar realmente como se sentía-…anonadada, a falta de otra palabra mejor.

\- Es normal- mostró una sonrisa triste y bebió de nuevo, cogiendo fuerzas para seguir hablando- Bajo esas premisas fue bajo las cuales fui concebido y soy hijo de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Mis padres siempre estaban demasiado ocupados para hacerme caso, o para hacerse caso entre sí, así que crecí en un entorno bastante solitario- apoyó un codo en la mesa y la cabeza en su mano, mirándola – Pasé gran parte de mi vida no teniendo muy claro lo que era el amor, enamorarse o querer a alguien, dado que era algo que nunca había visto en mi casa. Estaba convencido de que el amor real no existía y que todas las relaciones humanas se hacía en base al poderío económico, el estatus social o los intereses comunes. Y entonces te conocí.

\- ¿Y qué hice yo para que cambiases de opinión?- clavó sus ojos en él, con incertidumbre- Ni siquiera hemos hablado de esto antes.

\- En seguida te voy a responder a ello, pero antes quiero contarte algo más- en ese momento la miró como si fuese el centro del mundo, y Michelle desvió los ojos sintiéndose abrumada- Desde el primer momento que te vi me cautivaste. Lo quieras o no, llamas la atención – alargó la mano hasta ella, acariciándole una mejilla con un dedo y retirándolo a continuación- Eres una mujer extraordinariamente atractiva y no sólo por tu físico. Tu actitud es igual de importante, sino más- ella iba a interceder pero al ver que Joseph tenía intención de seguir hablando se detuvo- Guapa, inteligente, de buena familia y con unas características físicas excepcionales, eres todo lo que el clan Newton busca.- hizo una pausa y se aflojó ligeramente en nudo de la corbata- Y eres fruto del amor entre dos personas, has crecido con cariño y afecto, eres todo lo que yo llevo años anhelando.

\- ¿Por eso te declaraste a mí a los 4 días de conocerme?- Joseph asintió- ¿Y por eso te enamoraste de mí? Porque mis padres me quieren

\- No, me enamoré de ti un poco más adelante. Un tiempo después de que me rechazases esa primera vez- se masajeó las sienes- No me lo podía creer, era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me decía que no. Pese a mi estatus, pese a mi familia, pese a mi físico, pese a mis posesiones. Tú, una inocente chiquilla de apenas 20 años, me diste una rotunda negación. "Ni siquiera nos conocemos, estúpido narcisista" me dijiste – la sonrió con nostalgia y deslizó la mano por la superficie de la mesa, hasta llegar a la suya y rozar levemente sus dedos- Lo recuerdo como si fuese hoy.

\- Bueno, es que ni nos conocíamos- se rascó la nuca algo avergonzada, notando el rubor acudir a sus mejillas.

\- He de confesar que cuando me dijiste que no la primera vez, te vi como a un reto. Siempre había tenido todo lo que había querido, incluidas las personas, y por primera vez se presentaba ante mí un obstáculo. Alguien que no se dejó llevar por mí- negó con la cabeza- Mi espíritu competitivo se encendió al máximo, y conseguir conquistarte se convirtió para mí en un juego que tenía el mejor y más deseable de los premios…- acercó más a ella la mano que estaba rozado la suya y la agarró, apretándola con suavidad- Tú.

\- Esto no hace sino reforzar lo que ya pensaba, Joe- se mordió el labio- No te estás haciendo ningún favor contándome esto- el hombre la soltó y alzó la mano, rogándole silencio con la mirada

\- Y por ello, te fui conociendo y hablando contigo. Y te acercaste cada vez más a mí – cerró un puño y se cubrió momentáneamente la boca, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire- Y no lo hiciste viéndome como Joseph Gustav Newton, heredero de un poderoso clan y podrido de dinero. Te acercaste a mí viéndome como Joe. Simplemente Joe. Tú viste en mí a la persona. No al ídolo, no al millonario- se detuvo para tomar aire y se pasó la mano por los párpados- Tú fuiste capaz de hacerme ver que las relaciones auténticas realmente existen. Y me enamoré de ti, me enamoré loca e irracionalmente de ti. Y es lo más auténtico que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Michelle no se vio capaz de decir nada. Estaba intentando asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir. Tenía ganas de llorar. Ella no se merecía todo eso. No cuando en unos minutos iba a hacerle tanto daño. Pero decirle que sí cuando nunca podría sentir por él nada ni remotamente similar a lo que sentía él por ella sería aún más cruel. No quería darle falsas esperanzas y no quería condenarse ella misma a algo que nunca la haría feliz, por mucho que él hiciese todo lo posible para que lo fuese. Le estaban escociendo los ojos, pero no tenía derecho a llorar. No era su momento para lamentarse, no podía arrebatarle a Joseph su momento para sentirse mal. Estaría siendo demasiado egoísta.

\- Lo siento- fue capaz de musitar antes de notar que el nudo de su garganta se cerraba aún más. Si decía más palabras rompería a llorar.

\- No lo sientas. Me has hecho mejor persona

Ella se agarró a su propia sudadera, no sintiéndose con fuerzas de alzar la mirada. Ya habían terminado su cena y tan sólo les quedaba el postre pero a Michelle ni siquiera le apetecía y estaba segura de que él estaba en su misma situación. Mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para decirle lo que llevaba una semana entera reflexionando, rebuscó en su mochila y sacó por fin el estuche de terciopelo, que posó con algo de torpeza en la mesa. En ese momento se vio con ánimo suficiente como para mirarle de soslayo, y le vio tensarse. La sensación de que era un monstruo volvió a ella de golpe, como si de una ola traicionera se tratase.

\- Antes de nada me gustaría también aclarar algo- empezó a decir ella tras tomar aire lentamente un par de veces, calmándose- Quiero que dejes a Akari fuera de todo esto. Sé que es estúpido que te lo diga cuando he sido yo la que acaba de meterlo en la conversación pero, simplemente quería dejar claro este punto. Él no ha tenido nada que ver en mi decisión. Te daría la misma respuesta estuviese él en mi vida o no- se frotó la frente con nerviosismo- Esto en ningún momento ha sido una competición entre vosotros dos.

\- No te preocupes, las cosas entre Akari y yo están bien.

\- Déjame continuar, por favor-Joseph asintió incitándola a seguir con un gesto con la cabeza- No ha habido un triángulo amoroso, por mucho que algunos se hayan empeñado en ello- le miró fijamente al decir "algunos"- No es cuestión de que me gusten dos personas y tenga que escoger a una, no es cuestión de elegir a uno sobre otro, no…- suspiró- Si así fuera, si realmente sintiera atracción por ambos no escogería a uno sobre otro, simplemente propondría que mantuviésemos una relación poli amorosa. Pero no es el caso – se pasó una mano por el pelo, con derrotismo. No quería seguir hablando- No me atraes Joe, no estoy enamorada de ti.

\- No…- murmuró, cerrando los ojos

\- Te aprecio mucho, de verdad que lo hago. Y sé que harías todo lo posible por hacerme feliz. Pero no puedo verte de esa manera- cogió el estuche con el anillo y lo puso frente a él- No puedo aceptar tu proposición, lo siento. Sé que te estoy haciendo daño pero…- se vio obligada a hacer una pausa para coger aire y tranquilizarse, tenía ganas de llorar otra vez. Miró a Joseph y le vio con la mirada perdida, clavada en la caja que tenía frente a él. Estaba apretando los puños y tenía los nudillos blancos, de hecho hasta le pareció ver que le temblaba algo el pulso- Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé si debería devolverte el anillo pero…no quiero tenerlo. No puedo tenerlo. Yo…- empezó a notar sus ojos arder- Lo siento. Siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos- Michelle notó que se le quebró la voz dejó de hablar un momento, intentando recuperarse.

\- No…

\- Y créeme que a veces he pensado que me gustaría enamorarme de ti. Todo sería más fácil y…y… – le miró un momento y vio en él unos ojos casi suplicantes- Pero no lo estoy y sé que no lo estaré nunca. Y no podría engañarte de esa forma, sólo te acabaría haciendo más daño. Comprendo que de ahora en adelante me odies, o que prefieras dejar de llevar mi tesis. Ya me apañaré, no te preocupes- se apartó el flequillo de la cara- Pero si no lo haces, si eres capaz de no odiarme, quiero que sepas que…- respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces, le estaba costando que no le temblase la voz-...Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y quiero que formes parte de mi vida. Aunque ahora mismo te sabrá a poco, y lo entiendo – se secó las manos en los _leggings_, estaba sudando de puros nervios- Y sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no quiero perderte.

Joseph la miraba con profunda pena. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y jugueteaba nerviosamente con la caja del anillo en las manos. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y movía una pierna como si tuviese un tic en ella. Michelle no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Era ella la que le había hecho eso a Joe, y sentía ganas de vomitar de lo repulsiva que ella misma se resultaba. Repentinamente, Joseph se levantó del asiento, guardando el anillo en el bolsillo y comportándose como un autómata. Recogió su gabardina sin mirarla y con un tono casi robótico le dijo que la llevaba a casa, y que no se preocupase por pagar, que estaba invitada. La cara de Candy conforme salían del local era un poema y pese al frío de la noche el hombre ni siquiera se preocupó por abrocharse la gabardina en su trayecto hasta el garaje donde habían aparcado el coche. Michelle lo llamó varias veces, caminando a paso ligero detrás de él intentando detenerle. Pero si la escuchó, la ignoró. El hombre obvió el ascensor y bajó al subterráneo utilizando las escaleras, sin siquiera comprobar si ella le seguía. Finalmente a escasos pasos de su coche, Michelle lo alcanzó y le agarró de la manga, deteniéndole. Le hizo girarse para mirarla y en cuanto lo hizo, deseó haberle dejado ir. Tenía los ojos rojos y un par de silenciosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Nunca jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que llegaría a ver a Joseph tan afectado por algo.

En un acto casi reflejo, se puso de puntillas y le atrajo contra ella, abrazándole. Rodeó su fornido cuerpo con sus brazos, obligándose a agacharse un poco para que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo y en cuanto lo hizo, el cuerpo rígido del hombre se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándola con fuerza de la cintura y apretándola contra su torso. Le sintió temblar, ahogando un sollozo en su hombro, y tuvo que reprimir ella uno por su parte. Él murmuraba que lo sabía, que en el fondo lo sabía, pero que en lo más profundo de su ser seguía albergado esperanza. Con la voz amortiguada al tener la cara enterrada en su abrigo, se llamaba idiota a sí mismo, y ella le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, tras los cuales Joseph pareció calmarse, y cuando se separó de ella tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Michelle respiró aliviada. Sabía que eso no significaba que él estuviese bien, pero por lo menos ya no parecía un robot. No obstante antes de alejarse del todo, él agarró su cara con ambas manos, haciendo que le mirase. Pese a su sorpresa inicial, no opuso resistencia a la espera de ver lo que pretendía hacer.

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a enamorar de ti?- preguntó más al aire o a sí mismo que a ella- Si incluso cuando me rechazas te preocupas tanto, que te vas a echar a llorar- suspiró, sonriéndola con una expresión afligida y limpiándole el atisbo de lágrimas que asomaba a sus ojos con los dedos - Perdona por esto.

Y sin más se adelantó y le plantó un beso en el nacimiento del pelo, dejando los labios apoyados sobre su piel un momento aun sosteniéndole la cara. Se separó de ella un momento después, no sin necesitar mucha fuerza de voluntad, para abrir el vehículo. Michelle se llevó la mano a la frente y respiró profundamente dejando escapar el aire temblorosamente antes de entrar en el _Jaguar_. El trayecto hasta su casa lo hicieron en el más absoluto mutismo, y se despidieron con escuetos "hasta mañana" en cuanto llegaron frente al portal de la mujer. Subió las escaleras hasta su casa corriendo, aún con un nudo en la garganta y sintiéndose fatal consigo misma. Sin siquiera deshacerse del abrigo cogió a su gata en brazos y empezó a frotar la cara con su pelaje, apoltronándose a continuación en el sofá con el animal acurrucado encima. Y lloró. No fue nada escandaloso, simplemente dejó que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas de pura rabia. Rabia contra sí misma. Una vez consiguió calmarse, gracias en gran parte a que Influenza le estaba lamiendo la cara, miró el reloj de su muñeca. No era muy tarde así que tras darse a sí misma unos minutos de descanso, se puso el pijama, le sirvió a la gata su correspondiente lata de comida fresca y se sentó en el sofá con el teléfono móvil en las manos. Con cierta indecisión abrió su servicio de mensajería instantánea y tras pensárselo y escribir y borrar el mensaje un par de veces, finalmente le dijo a Akari que ya había vuelto de hablar con Joseph. No especificó nada. No sabía ni cómo empezar, así que simplemente escribió "Ya está hecho". No sabe si por casualidad, o porque el chaval había estado todo el día pendiente del teléfono, la respondió al instante diciéndole que si estaba libre y quería podía llamarla. Y sin saber muy bien por qué le dijo que sí, y esperó con el teléfono agarrado con fuerza y un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Mientras tanto, en una situación similar a la de ella se encontraba Joseph. Sólo que en lugar de estar tirado en un sofá, lo estaba en la cama, y en vez de tener a su lado a un gato, tenía a una pequeña bichón maltés de color blanco. Había estado llorando, y notaba las lágrimas secas en su cara, pero no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse para ir al baño a lavarse. Ni siquiera había tenido ánimos de cambiarse de ropa y acariciaba a Linda, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, distraídamente. En ese momento su teléfono vibró, anunciando una nueva notificación. Alargó la mano hasta él con apatía, no teniendo ganas de saber nada de nadie pero al mismo tiempo buscando algo con lo que distraerse. Con cierta sorpresa se topó con nuevos mensajes de Akari, y los abrió con más curiosidad de la que le gustaría reconocer.

_Sé que probablemente sea la persona de quién menos quieras saber ahora pero también sé que soy quien mejor sabrá ponerse en tu lugar. Si te apetece hablar, te escucho. _

Cómo le gustaría odiarle en ese momento. De hecho podía sentir algo de resentimiento al leer su nombre en la pantalla y se vio tentando a dejarse llevar sus sentimientos negativos y culpar de todo al chaval que acababa de escribir. Estaba seguro que si le había mandado eso era porque acababa de hablar con Michelle y le había dicho que habían hablado. Siempre él, siempre era ese maldito niño quien conseguía lo que él más anhelaba. En unos meses había logrado tener con Michelle la relación que él llevaba años intentando construir. Pero pese a que se sentía frustrado, triste, decepcionado y con cierto rencor, Joseph no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa. Se incorporó un poco en la cama dispuesto a contestar, y releyó el mensaje de nuevo. Linda se quejó pero no tardó en acurrucarse otra vez a su lado, lamiéndole la cara. Dejó que las palabras escritas en la pantalla del teléfono calasen en él. Y pensó que, en cierto modo, entendía por qué Michelle no se había enamorado de él, pero sí de Akari.


	72. Las tradiciones son menos tradicionales

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras el doloroso encuentro de Michelle con Joseph, os traemos un nuevo episodio más ligero que estará dividido en dos partes.**

**Para Shokichi cualquier excusa es buena con tal de invitar amigos a su casa, y si además es rememorando alguna tradición de tu tierra mucho mejor.**

**Entre Shokichi y Joseph, necesitado de compañía, conseguirán llevar un trocito de Japón al ático del rector para recrear el _seijin no hi_, tradición japonesa entre los jóvenes de 20 años dando la bienvenida a la adultez, y por supuesto con su vestimenta tradicional. Nuestros amigos tendrán que lidiar con la prenda antes de estar presentables para la celebración. ¿Qué es esa tira? ¿Cómo se pone? ¿Por qué estorban tanto las mangas? **

**Aunque todo estará explicado durante el capítulo, tras la entradilla tendréis un pequeño glosario de términos para no perderos durante la lectura. ¡Esperamos que os guste!**

**\- Título: Las tradiciones son menos tradicionales si tus amigos no son de tu país  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 15.882  
****\- Personajes: Kanako, Yaeko, Shokichi, Joseph, Alex, Marcos, Sheila, Akari, Michelle, Eva, Keiji, Amelia.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

**Glosario:**

**_\- Hadajuban_: Prenda de algodón fina que se lleva bajo el nagajuban. Funciona a modo de ropa interior.  
****_\- Nagajuban_: Prenda con forma de kimono que se lleva entre el hadajuban y el kimono. Su función no tener el kimono en contacto con la piel para que éste no se manche de sudor. Suele tener un cuello más ornamentado ya que se mostrará por fuera del kimono.  
****_\- _Kimono: Vestimenta tradicional japonesa. Hay diferentes tipos según el tejido, color, la forma y ancho de manga.  
****\- _Furisode_: Tipo de kimono de colores brillantes y dibujos por toda su superficie, con mangas largas que pueden ir de 85 a 114 centímetros de largo. **

**_\- Koshi-himo_: Tira estrecha a modo de cinto usada para atar tanto las prendas interiores como el kimono.  
****_\- Date-jime_: Fajín similar al _obi_ pero sin decoración usado en las prendas interiores.  
****_\- Obijime_: Cordón decorativo usado sobre el _obi_.  
****_\- Obi-ita_: Placa semi-rígida usada en la parte frontal del _obi_ de las mujeres para evitar que se arrugue.  
****_\- Obiage_: Pañuelo alargado usado en los atados de _obi_ situado en la parte superior del mismo con función tanto práctica como decorativa.  
****_\- Obi_: Fajín decorativo colocado sobre el kimono usado por hombres y mujeres, siendo más ancho en el caso de las mujeres. Su anchura y largura dependerá de la ocasión.**

**_\- Kanzashi_: Ornamentos para el pelo usados por mujeres. **

* * *

**Las tradiciones son menos tradicionales si tus amigos no son de tu país**

Shokichi cerró la aplicación de su móvil con su lista de cosas pendientes con una sonrisa tras tachar "Últimos detalles con Joseph". Le encantaba marcar las tareas ya realizadas, era muy satisfactorio. Unos minutos antes había estado hablando con el susodicho sobre la fiesta que tendría lugar en su ático en unas horas, aunque estaba algo preocupado. Pese a que Joseph, al igual que él, era un amante de las reuniones y fiestas en general, no le había encontrado tan animado como otras veces. Eso sumado que Michelle parecía no encontrarse en su mejor momento había disparado sus alarmas. No le había preguntado nada a la mujer, por supuesto. Sabía que hacerlo sólo incrementaría sus ganas de no contárselo, y si llegaba el momento, intervendría, o ella misma le pediría ayuda. Puede que fuese mucho suponer por su parte, pero su instinto le decía que ambos eventos estaban relacionados.

Pese a su preocupación por ambos, en ese momento no podía hablar con ninguno de los dos para intentar averiguar el porqué de su desánimo. Michelle estaba dando clase, y Joseph se encontraba yendo a buscar a la señora Kinomoto que llevaría los kimonos para celebrar el _seijin no hi_ de Kanako. Él mismo iría a buscarla a ella y Yaeko para llevarlas a su casa, lugar donde se reunirían con el resto más tarde.

Estaba emocionado. Hacía años que había celebrado su propio _seijin no hi_, la celebración del paso a la adultez, y recordaba lo orgulloso que había lucido su kimono tradicional, con su _hakama_, y su peinado perfecto para la ocasión. Y lo guapas que iban las chicas. Sobre todo aquella que iba a su clase y con la que estaba encaprichado. Desde luego fue un día memorable. Esta vez era él el organizador e iba a asegurarse que fuese un día memorable para Kanako también. Tanto el _furisode_ que llevaría la muchacha como el resto de kimonos que llevarían el resto de sus invitados los iba a escoger a Joseph. Confiaba en su buen criterio, y estaba impaciente por ver su selección. Habían decidido entre ellos dos que todos llevarían kimono, ya que Kanako le había comentado a Yaeko que no quería nada ostentoso. Como esa definición no entraba en el vocabulario de ninguno de los dos hombres de cómo tenía que ser una fiesta, habían optado por ir vestidos acorde con la ocasión. Y qué mejor ocasión para rememorar algo típico de su tierra. A decir verdad, echaba de menos Japón y sus costumbres, así que tener una excusa para recrearlas, aunque fuese de una forma adaptada a las circunstancias, le hacía feliz.

Tras recoger su despacho y cerrarlo con llave, maletín en mano, se fue canturreando hacia el coche, despidiéndose de las personas con las que se iba encontrando. Se estaba yendo a casa un poco más temprano de lo que le correspondía por horario, pero era una de las ventajas de ser el rector. Además, la señora Kinomoto le había advertido muy seriamente que vestir a Kanako requeriría mucho tiempo, y que tenían que empezar pronto si quería que estuviese lista a la hora acordada. Pese a que lo sabía, se preguntaba si en el fondo la buena señora lo haría por verle a él. La había conocido años atrás, tras instalarse en la ciudad. Regentaba una tienda de ropa enorme, tanto tradicional como moderna, y solía comprar en ella de vez en cuando. Al principio lo hacía porque se sentía más cómodo pudiendo hablar con alguien también japonés, pero luego se había hecho al estilo de la ropa que ofrecía. Era una mujer bajita, entrada en años y con tendencia a ser excesivamente atenta con él, por no decir que le tiraba los trastos descaradamente. Pese a ello tenían buena relación y realmente la necesitaba para que Kanako luciese estupenda. Entre ella y Yaeko prepararían a la chica.

Montó en el coche y ajustó su GPS con la dirección que le habían proporcionado las chicas. Estaba emocionado. Se moría de ganas de ver las caras del resto cuando viesen lo que tenía preparado en su casa. Aparcó sin dificultad en la calle de las muchachas y bajó canturreando para sí. Apretó el timbre con alegría en el piso que le habían indicado y las esperó balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies. Unos minutos después, aparecieron por la puerta. Yaeko llevaba un elaborado peinado de estilo japonés y un bolso enorme que parecía bastante pesado. En cuanto vio a Kanako, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- _¿Cómo está la princesa? ¿Nerviosa?_ – Le dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto la soltó.

\- _N-no soy una princesa_. – Le respondió ruborizada.

\- _¿Cómo que no?_ – Le dijo Shokichi a su vez, con una mano en su espalda guiándola hacia el coche. – _¡Solo se pasa por esto una vez! Así que hoy serás la protagonista, ¿verdad, Yaeko?_

\- _¡Claro que sí! ¡Qué emoción, Kana-chan!_ – Agitó las manos en pleno éxtasis. – _Esto es lo que debe sentir cuando la hermana pequeña se hace adulta_.

\- _Yo ya soy adulta, ¡trabajo y vivo sin mis padres!_ – Protestó con un mohín que pretendía ser serio pero no funcionó.

\- _Venga, venga._ – Dijo Yaeko dándole pequeños empujones. – _No seas aguafiestas. Si en el fondo estás encantada_.

\- _Parece que os hace más ilusión a vosotros que a mí_.

\- _Eso es porque no sabes lo que sabemos nosotros_. – Yaeko y Shokichi intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- _¿Qué sabéis vosotros?_

\- _¡Es una sorpresa!_ – Exclamó Shokichi con alegría pasándole el brazo por los hombros al tiempo que reía.

Cuando llegaron al coche, el hombre le abrió la puerta del copiloto con una pequeña reverencia y accedió al vehículo notando las mejillas ardiendo. Yaeko se sentó justo detrás de ella con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la boca. Era excesivo, solo era un día más. Tenía que admitir que en parte le hacía ilusión, pero por otro lado pensaba en todo el mundo pendiente de ella y le parecía demasiado. Además sabía que iba a ir Marcos, que, al no ser japonés, no sabía si entendería bien el significado de la celebración, o lo tomaría como una fiesta más en su honor. Fuera como fuese, él estaría allí, pendiente de ella, o eso temía, o esperaba, o deseaba. ¿Se vestiría para la ocasión? Quizá con tanta gente podría buscar un rato para estar a solas con él sin tener una barra de bar de por medio…

\- _Alegra esa cara_. – Dijo Shokichi dedicándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. – _Va a ir bien ¡ya lo verás!_

\- _¡Sí, sí!_ – Yaeko se echó hacia delante poniendo las manos en sus hombros. – _¡Y yo voy a ser tu dama de honor! ¡Qué bonito va a ser!_

\- _Yaeko, que no me voy a casar_. – Razonó Kanako mirándola con gesto de extrañeza.

\- _¡Y yo voy a ser tu padrino!_ – Colaboró Shokichi con la voz cargada de emoción.

\- _¡Pero que no me voy a casar!_ – Insistió con un deje de desesperación.

\- _Bueno_. – Dijo Yaeko. – _Va Marcos, así que podríamos…_

\- _¡NO!_ – Se cubrió la cara con las manos, rojísima, al tiempo que oía a Shokichi y Yaeko reírse.

\- _Pues no será por él_. – Comentó el rector insinuante.

\- _¿Eh?_ – Abrió un poco los dedos, mirándole de refilón.

\- _Nada, nada_. – Shokichi negó con la cabeza mientras Yaeko se reía en el asiento de atrás. – _Balbuceos de un viejo_.

Durante el resto del viaje Shokichi y Yaeko fueron comentando la celebración. El rector no había dejado detalle sin estudiar. Había comprado dulces japoneses y bebidas acordes, además de hablar de "eso" que iba a llevar Joseph. No les dijo qué era exactamente, aunque tenía una teoría bastante bien encaminada. Los invitados que iban desde la universidad, Akari, Eva, Keiji y Michelle, irían en el coche de esta última. Marcos, Alex y Sheila cogerían un autobús, y Amelia también buscaría transporte desde su trabajo. Según se acercaban a casa del japonés, notaba los nervios creciendo, atenazándole el estómago. Era algo irracional, solo iban a estar celebrando que ese día ella, al igual que muchas otras personas de su edad, en su país daban comienzo a la edad adulta. Pero claro, en Japón durante el evento había mucha gente en las mismas condiciones, mientras que ahora ella sería la única a la que darían una charla sobre lo que implica ser un adulto, y en torno a la cual giraría toda la fiesta. Era abrumador.

En cuanto dejaron el coche en la cochera, subieron al ático todo lo rápido que les permitió el ascensor. Al entrar, vieron que Shokichi había decorado la casa con cenefas de colores, incluso con algún farolillo. Aquí y allá había pequeñas macetas con flores de colores dando un ambiente festivo a la casa. Kanako se aproximó con curiosidad un ramillete con pequeñas flores rosas, y en ese momento Shokichi pareció recordar algo. Sacó un sobre de debajo de una de ellas y se lo cedió a Kanako.

\- _Esto es para ti._ – Dijo el hombretón. – _Me pidió que te lo diese antes que nada_.

Antes de abrirlo ya se imaginaba lo que podría ser. La tarjeta que había dentro tenía dibujado un osito sonriente en el que se leía "Hoy es un día especial, porque…". Al abrir la tarjeta, sonrió al ver que había tachado la palabra "cumpleaños" y al lado, en rotulador, se leía "_seijin no hi_". Leyó lo que había en el resto de la tarjeta.

"¡… es tu _seijin no hi_!

¡Feliz mayoría de edad! Aunque el señor Joseph me invitó, no voy a poder ir a la fiesta, pero le he dado flores de mi invernadero para que esté todo más bonito. ¡Saca muchas fotos para que pueda veros y pasadlo muy bien!

Iván."

Vieron a Kanako llevarse una mano a la boca, emocionada. Imaginaba que el motivo de no poder ir era cierto rubio de ojos verdes, pero aunque le apenaba, intentaría compensárselo a Iván. Volvió a leer la tarjeta con una sonrisa.

\- _Aaawww… ¡qué mono es Iván!_ – Dijo Yaeko mirando por encima de su hombro.

\- _¡Eh! Es una tarjeta para mí, no leas_. – Sonrió ocultando la tarjeta contra sí.

\- _Tenemos que sacarle muchas fotos a Sheila_.

\- _Sí, eso creo_. – Respondió con una carcajada

\- _Pero eso después_. – Apremió repentinamente. – Venga_, guarda eso, que te tengo que preparar_.

\- _¿Preparar?_ – Preguntó extrañada, metiendo la tarjeta en el bolso.

\- _Sí, peinar, maquillar, ¡ya sabes!_

\- _Si estoy bien_. – Llevaba su habitual media coleta.

\- _No para lo que te vas a poner luego_. – Kanako chascó la lengua con fastidio.

\- _Os dije que no quería nada especial_. – Pese a sus palabras, estaba sonrojada y, sobre todo, intrigada.

\- _Tardeee…_ \- Canturreó Yaeko. Se volvió hacia Shokichi, que las miraba con una sonrisa. – _¿Dónde nos vamos a meter?_

Pese a las protestas de Kanako, siguieron las indicaciones de su anfitrión y fueron a una de las habitaciones del piso superior. La mujer ya no iba a salir de allí hasta que no estuviese completamente lista

Dentro del cuarto de Shokichi, el hombre les había preparado una silla. Yaeko había subido su bolso, que tenía aspecto de pesar una tonelada, porque incluso se frotó el hombro cuando lo dejó en el escritorio cercano. No era de extrañar, por lo que pudo ver al echar un vistazo, parecía que había metido la mitad de las cosas del baño en el bolso. Miró a Yaeko con el labio fruncido.

\- _Por esto has estado mirando tutoriales para pelo corto esta semana, ¿no?_

\- _Sí_. – Respondió con alegría. – _Vas a quedar monísima_.

\- _¿No crees que te estás pasando?_ – Dijo sentándose en la silla con resignación. – _Sólo es un día más_.

\- _Marcos también va a venir arreglado_. – Replicó mientras preparaba lo que iba a necesitar. – _¿Es que no quieres estar a la altura?_

\- _¿Y… y eso cómo lo sabes?_ – Preguntó a media voz.

\- _Me lo ha dicho Pollito_. – Sonrió ladina. – _Que lleva desde ayer hablando sobre venir hoy aquí_. – Le pasó una cinta de pelo.

\- _Solo lo dices para que me deje_. – Murmuró no muy convencida mientras se ponía la diadema para apartarse el flequillo. Se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras Yaeko revolvía su neceser. – _¿Y si no le gusta?_

\- _Entonces ya puede correr, porque le mataré_.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría demasiado deprisa para las chicas que se estaban preparando, se estiraba para Shokichi, que paseaba por su casa recolocando algún adorno aquí y allá, revisando las condiciones de su acuario y, sobre todo, mirando la hora en su móvil. De vez en cuando le parecía oír alguna risa del cuarto donde estaban las chicas. Puede que también fuese porque "casualmente" pasó un par de veces por delante (o tres), queriendo saber qué tal les iba. Le hacía ilusión tenerlas ahí. Sabía, por Sylvester, que ambas habían abandonado a sus familias tiempo atrás, cada una por sus propios motivos, con lo cual para él, que tampoco tenía hijos, poder suplir parcialmente esa función organizando la fiesta le hacía feliz.

Ya estaba buscando una excusa convincente para entrar en el cuarto de las chicas cuando, afortunadamente, sonó el timbre de la entrada. Nada más abrir, entró la señora Kinomoto, con pasos decididos y una maleta de viaje en la mano, seguida de Joseph, que arrastraba otra maleta enorme.

\- _¡Qué bonito está todo, Shokichi!_ – Dijo, hablando en japonés. – _Nunca decepcionas, jijiji._ – Miró a su alrededor ajustándose las gafas. – _¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa jovencita?_

\- _Están arriba, acicalándose._ – Shokichi sonrió. – _Ya sabe cómo son las jóvenes cuando se ponen coquetas_.

\- _Desde luego, jijiji_. – Se volvió hacia Joseph. - _¿Podrías subirme la maleta? Una ya está mayor y ciertas cosas es mejor dejárselas a muchachos fuertes_. – Le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo.

\- _Por supuesto, Kinomoto-san_. – Respondió Joseph en perfecto japonés con una leve reverencia. – _Faltaría más_. – Cogió la maleta como si de una pluma se tratase mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

\- _Uuyy, Shokichi, ¡qué bien me cuidan tus chicos! Aunque tienen buen maestro, ¿eh?_ – Le dio unos codazos cómplices a Shokichi con una sonrisa insinuante.

\- _Bueno._ – El hombre carraspeó nervioso. – _Ante todo, educación_.

\- _Desde luego, jijiji_. – Empezó caminar, pero se paró mirando las escaleras con cierto disgusto. – _Si algún día me invitas a tu casa espero que no me hagas subir escaleras, que sé que tienes un cuarto abajo, ¿eh?_ – Le sonrió picarona. – _Que seguro que también es amplio_.

La mujer volvió a reír. Joseph, aprovechando su posición adelantada, se permitió sonreír, divertido. No le hacía falta girarse para ver a Shokichi turbado ante las insinuaciones de la mujer. Supo cuál era la habitación al oír desde fuera a las chicas charlando, o, más bien, a Yaeko hablando sin parar muy animada. Bien. Le vendría bien tener distracción. De hecho, deseaba rodearse de gente, y alegre, a ser posible. El rechazo de Michelle, aunque esperado, había hecho más mella en él de lo que quería aceptar, y en esos momentos prefería no estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Se paró delante de la puerta dando un par de toques suaves.

\- _¿Chicas? ¿Se puede pasar?_

\- _Siiiii_.

A la señal de las chicas, abrió la puerta. Kanako ya estaba maquillada del todo. Yaeko le había dado un toque muy natural, aunque para los labios había escogido un tono rojo suave muy favorecedor, y una elegante raya de ojos. En ese momento se estaba haciéndole un recogido en el pelo, que aún no había finiquitado. Al verle entrar Kanako se levantó, aliviada por poder estirar las piernas.

\- _Kanako, qué guapa estás_. – Saludó Joseph. – _Cuando te pongas mi sorpresa vas a parecer una princesa_.

\- _No me digas tú también lo de la princesa_. – Se frotó el brazo apartando la cara avergonzada. Joseph rió suave.

\- _¿Nerviosa?_ – Preguntó amable.

\- _No es eso es que…_

\- _Está como un flan_. – Interrumpió Yaeko. – _Y eso que no ha llegado Marcos…_

\- _¡Calla!_ – Interrumpió roja. – _Es que… es que…_ \- Le temblaban las manos. Empezaba a verse sobrepasada. Miró a Joseph. – _¿Es verdad que me has alquilado un _furisode_?_ – El hombre se acercó a ella poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

\- _Sí, es verdad_. – Contestó con calma. El pánico se dibujó en la cara de la muchacha que boqueó intentando hablar. –_ Es una fiesta tradicional, así que tienes que ir tradicional, ¿no crees?_ – Le dio un toquecito con el dedo en la nariz, intentando animarla. – _Relájate y disfruta, todo va a ir bien. Ahora deja a Yaeko que acabe. Vas a estar preciosa_.

\- _¿Por qué lo haces?_ – Preguntó en voz baja oyendo cómo se acercaban Shokichi y la mujer. – _Sé que tienes mucho dinero, pero aun así…_

\- _Porque neces…_ \- Carraspeó interrumpiéndose. – _Porque quiero ver gente feliz a mi alrededor. _– Esbozó una mueca triste durante una fracción de segundo para volver a sonreír abiertamente. – _Espero que te guste la selección que he hecho_.

Kanako tomó asiento y justo después entraron Shokichi y la señora Kinomoto, a la que presentó al momento. Por la cara del rector, parecía que la señora en cuestión llevase semanas viviendo con él y estuviese deseando emplumársela a otra persona.

\- _¡¿Pero todavía estáis así?!_ – Exclamó con sorpresa. – _¿Quién es la veinteañera?_ – Kanako levantó la mano con timidez. – _¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tendrías que estar peinada ya! No nos va a dar tiempo_.

\- _Es que con el pelo tan corto de Kana-chan se me está complicando_. – Protestó Yaeko. – _Te dije que te lo dejases crecer un poco y no me hiciste caso. – _Puso pucheros a su amiga a través del espejo.

\- _Eso lo arreglamos enseguida con los adornos que he traído para el pelo_. – Se dirigió a Yaeko. – _Ve sacando lo que hay en esa maleta, ya me encargo yo de ella_. – Miró a Joseph y Shokichi con indignación. – _¿Qué hacéis vosotros ahí? Esta es zona de mujeres ahora_. – Se acercó a ellos haciendo gestos con las manos. – _Fuera, fuera_.

En cuanto pisaron el pasillo, se giraron con intención de despedirse para encontrarse con la señora Kinomoto cerrando la puerta con energía, dándoles, casi literalmente, con la puerta en las narices. Joseph rió para sí al ver la decepción en el rostro de Shokichi.

\- Tiene carácter. – Comentó Joseph, ya volviendo a hablar en inglés.

\- Demasiado. – Arrugó el gesto, como un niño al que le prohíben coger más caramelos. – En fin. – Suspiró. – Deberíamos ir a prepararnos nosotros también.

En la maleta grande que habían dejado abajo, estaban separados los kimonos de las chicas por un lado y los que se pondrían ellos por otro. Decidieron dejar los de ellas en la habitación de Michelle y el resto se cambiarían en el cuarto de Shokichi. Todavía faltaba bastante para que llegasen, así que aprovecharían para ponerse sus propios kimonos. Joseph fue sacándolos con cuidado de la maleta, colocándolos sobre la cama según los había escogido para cada uno. Cada set contaba con su _hadajuban_, _nagajuban_, el kimono, varios _koshi-himo_ de sujeción, un _date-jime_ para el _nagajuban_, y el _obi_.

\- Este es el tuyo. – Dijo Joseph pasándole uno de los conjuntos. – Espero que te guste.

\- ¡Qué de recuerdos me trae esto! – Shokichi estaba emocionado. – Hacía mucho que no me vestía así. – Observó todo lo que le había pasado Joseph, perfectamente doblado. – No te has olvidado de nada.

\- Hay que hacer bien las cosas. – Empezó a quitarse la americana que llevaba. – Si te soy sincero, me hace ilusión la fiesta de hoy. – Esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Va a ser divertido.

\- Joseph… - Shokichi tomó aire. El rubio le sonrió mientras empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa. Estaba esforzándose en parecer feliz y no parecía querer hablar de ello, así dejó escapar el aliento de golpe. – ¿Una percha?

\- Sí, por favor.

Joseph colgó su camisa y americana en la percha que le ofreció Shokichi, que también empezó a quitarse el traje. Había visto el intento del hombre para preguntarle qué tal estaba. Debía estar perdiendo facultades en ocultar lo que sentía si incluso para Shokichi era tan evidente que no se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para querer preguntarle. Notaba la mirada de preocupación sobre su persona. Tampoco creía que hablando con él encontrase algo de alivio. Michelle le había rechazado, esa era la realidad y tenía que asumirla. Ni siquiera lo había hecho porque le odiase, o le molestase, simplemente no podía corresponderle. Además, acorde con su carácter amable y sincero, le había concedido su primera y última cita, había accedido a todos sus deseos y caprichos, dejándole disfrutar de su alegría estando con él, aunque fuese algo pasajero. Ni siquiera le quedaba el refugio del odio o la rabia del rechazado, porque ella había hecho que el golpe fuese tan suave como la situación lo había permitido. Incluso la había hecho llorar. Quizá no delante de él, pero estaba seguro de que había llorado por él, la persona a la que le había devuelto un anillo de compromiso hecho para ella. Pero quería a otro, y ni siquiera podía odiarle a él, porque pese a todo lo que había pasado, ese chico había sido el primero en ofrecerle su apoyo. No se merecía que todos fuesen tan amables. No lo merecía en absoluto.

\- Estoy deseando ver las caras que ponen Alex y Marcos cuando vean todo esto. – Dijo Shokichi con una gran sonrisa metiendo la chaqueta de su traje en el armario. – Tendremos que ayudarles a vestirse.

\- Sí. – Joseph agradeció la conversación mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los colgaba con todo lo demás. – Aunque me sé de uno que va a protestar en cuanto empiece a ponerse todo. – Shokichi rió.

\- Seguro que sí.

Entonces el japonés se quedó mirando a Joseph, que estaba colgando la percha de una silla de su cuarto. Ya solo llevaba puesto un elegante calzoncillo tipo bóxer de color negro marcándole un culo que, incluso para él, que se consideraba heterosexual, le parecía espectacular. Se tapó inconscientemente con sus propios pantalones, que se acababa de quitar. No solo era su culo, todo él estaba musculado y definido en perfecta armonía. Arrugó el gesto mirándose en el espejo. No es que estuviera en malas condiciones, pero al lado de Joseph se sentía fofo y fuera de forma. Dejó el pantalón y se desabotonó la camisa, mirándose a sí mismo, y luego al rubio, que estaba desdoblando ya lo que se iba a poner.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shokichi? – Preguntó Joseph con una sonrisa sin siquiera tener que mirarle.

\- Nada. – Dijo entre dientes. – Cosas mías. – Se quitó la camisa.

\- ¿Seguro? – Joseph se estiró volviéndose a él y enarcando una ceja intentando no reírse.

\- Es que jo… - Se puso en calzoncillos enfrente de él palpándose los abdominales y mirándose los brazos. – Estoy fuera de forma.

\- No digas eso. – Joseph se agarró la barbilla examinando a Shokichi y sus calzoncillos morados de rayas de arriba abajo. – Estás muy bien para la edad que tienes.

\- ¡Cómo que para la edad que tengo! – Lloriqueó. - ¡No soy tan mayor!

\- No he dicho que lo seas. – Se extrañó. – Simplemente aportaba un dato objetivo. La gente de tu edad suele aparentar muchos más años y estar mucho peor de forma.

\- Ya… pero… - El comentario le había gustado mucho y estaba intentando no sonreír para sonar serio. – No estoy tan definido como antes.

\- Sigues siendo un hombre sexy. – Shokichi le miró desconfiado y Joseph rió. – Lo digo en serio. – Empezó a ponerse su _hadajuban_. – Creo que si sigues soltero es por moverte en el ambiente de la universidad, pero serías un rompecorazones si buscases en el sitio adecuado. – Sonrió para sí al ver crecer el ego de Shokichi por momentos. – Y deberías empezar a vestirte, si no quieres recibir a la gente así.

Ambos se pusieron su _hadajuban_, que aseguraron con un _koshi-him_o. Tras atar la tira correctamente y quitarse las arrugas, se pusieron el _nagajuban_. Joseph los había escogido de forma que el cuello, que estaba decorado, fuese acorde con el kimono que llevarían después, ya que iba a verse, al menos un poco. Ataron la segunda prenda con otro _koshi-himo_ y lo aseguraron con el _date-jime_, que ajustaba como un fajín. Finalmente, después de alisárselo mirándose el uno al otro, sacaron los kimonos. Joseph había escogido para sí uno cuyo color dominante era el blanco. En la parte baja, sobre una zona en negro, se observaban pequeñas flores de tonos rosáceos. Además en la parte derecha, ocupando la mitad de la espalda y parte de una manga se apreciaba el dibujo de una casa tradicional japonesa de varios pisos. Se ató con el _koshi-himo_ después de ajustarse correctamente el kimono, rematando el conjunto con su _obi_ dorado que ató sin mayores problemas. Cualquiera podría decir que había pasado su vida haciendo eso todos los días.

\- ¿Dónde has aprendido a ponértelo con tanta soltura? – Preguntó Shokichi con interés mientras colocaba su kimono.

\- No es la primera vez que me lo pongo uno. – Admitió. – He estado en Japón alguna vez por asuntos familiares y me he tenido que vestir con kimono. De todas formas, no se me iba a dar mal algo tan sencillo. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia y Shokichi rió.

\- Por cierto, sabía que podía confiar en ti. – Comentó mirando el kimono asignado. – Me encanta el que has escogido para mí.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.

El kimono de Shokichi era negro entero, a excepción de un dibujo de flores y hojas a la altura de la pierna derecha y en el hombro y manga izquierda. La suave tela era extremadamente agradable al tacto y el _obi_ de color rojo oscuro imitaba la piel de serpiente con detalles en negro imitando escamas daba el detalle de color adecuado, como comprobó tras atárselo. Además incluía un, un bonito cordón negro y blanco. Antes de ponérselo, Joseph se adelantó, colocándole el nudo del _obi_ en su sitio, y alisándole bien el kimono por detrás. Cuando acabó se miró con arrogancia en el espejo, sacando pecho, antes de girarse a Joseph con expresión seductora.

\- ¿Cómo estoy?

\- He de reconocer que espectacular. – Joseph asintió complacido. – Digno de un buen anfitrión.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Hizo un signo de victoria con el puño y miro. Luego miró al rubio de arriba abajo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Lamento decirte que aunque también vas muy bien, hoy no tengo parangón.

\- Bueno. – Concedió Joseph sonriente. – No somos nosotros los que tienen que destacar hoy.

\- Cierto es. – Puso cara de repentino interés. – ¿No me vas a decir cómo es el _furisode_ que has escogido para nuestra mujercita?

\- Nop. – Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, divertido. – Lo sabemos Kanako, Kinomoto-san, yo, y ahora Yaeko, que bien sabe que no debe decir nada.

\- Jooo… - Se enfurruñó. – ¿El color al menos?

\- Nop.

\- ¡Qué injusto eres!

\- No quiero que se entere Marcos. – Insistió. – Además, así todos lo disfrutaremos más cuando se lo veamos puesto.

\- ¿Insinúas que me iba a chivar? – Preguntó, casi ofendido.

\- Insinúo que Marcos podría oírte mientras se lo cuentas a otra persona. – Le respondió, mirándole con expresión delatora.

\- N-no se lo diría a nadie. – Balbuceó apartando el rostro con gesto culpable. – Es una sorpresa, ¿no?

\- Exacto. Por eso no te lo voy a decir. – Se dirigió a la puerta con aire triunfador con Shokichi haciendo pucheros. – Puedo enseñarte el traje de las chicas, si quieres, y así se los preparamos.

El ofrecimiento pareció contentar lo suficiente a Shokichi, que le siguió al momento. Parecía que hacer el idiota estaba consiguiendo distraer a Joseph, al menos en lo que en la superficie se refería. Si eso era lo que necesitaba para animarse y disfrutar de la fiesta, lo haría sin dudar.

Ya en el cuarto de las chicas, se dispusieron a separar los diferentes conjuntos. Al igual que el de los chicos, contaban con su _hadajuban_, un _nagajuban_ con el cuello decorado, el _date-jime_, kimono, _obi_ y varios _koshi-himo_. Shokichi fue repartiendo por la cama cada set, echando un vistazo a los kimonos en particular. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Joseph se había quedado estático mirando uno de ellos, que había extendido en la cama. Estaba hecho de forma geométrica con tres tipos de tela. Una lisa de color azul verdoso que degradaba hacia el negro, otra con el mismo tono azul verdoso pero con motivos de pequeñas hojitas de color verde y la última, con un dibujo hecho de líneas concéntricas blancas y negras, todos ellos intercalados. El obi, en la cama, era de color gris oscuro, con detalles en azul claro. Joseph pasó los dedos delicadamente por la tela y su rostro se estaba entristeciendo a ojos vista. Shokichi no recordaba haberle visto nunca antes tan hundido, y menos estando con alguien delante.

\- ¿Joseph? – Llamó con suavidad. El aludido levantó la cabeza hacia él como dándose cuenta de su presencia de repente. – ¿Ese es el de Michelle?

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo y una sonrisa ácida, dejando la prenda en la cama.

\- Llámalo intuiciones de viejo. – Contestó con calma acercándose a él. - ¿Quieres contarme qué…?

\- Me respondió. – Interrumpió Joseph tajante. Cogió aire y lo soltó intentando relajarse. – Es lo que tienen las proposiciones, que también tienen respuesta, y yo ya tengo la mía. – Suspiró mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos. – Antes de ayer quedé con Michelle.

\- Oh. – Shokichi se vio incapaz de decir nada más. Se imaginaba la respuesta que iba a darle Michelle desde el momento que la vio arrodillado ante ella y su actitud actual solo se lo confirmaba.

\- Sí. – Confirmó Joseph volviendo la vista al kimono. – "Auch". – Dijo por él. – Se pasó las manos por la cara. – No puedo decir que no me lo esperase, pero la estúpida esperanza se empeña en brillar hasta que alguien te la apaga. Aunque lo haga con lágrimas te sigue dejando a oscuras. – Su tono era amargo, pero se forzó para esbozar una sonrisa, girándose a Shokichi. – Supongo que tú ya te lo imaginabas así que…

No pudo acabar la frase. Un fuerte y sentido abrazo de Shokichi se lo impidió. Aceptó la muestra de cariño del hombretón, sintiendo que se iba a derrumbar otra vez. No se lo merecía. No él, que había estado acosando tanto tiempo a Michelle, a la mujer que para el japonés era como una hija. Además era consciente de que Shokichi también prefería a Akari. Él solo era ese demonio destetado a la fuerza al que le habían enseñado a tener lo mejor, a querer lo mejor y a ser el mejor, no a saber amar, o expresar sus emociones.

\- ¿Por qué esto? – Preguntó en un murmullo. – Si ya sabías lo que iba a pasar.

\- Porque tienes 25 años, porque soy mayor que tú, porque no está bien dejar llorando a alguien a tu cargo y porque es lo que necesitas.

\- No me lo merezco. – Shokichi estrechó su abrazo. Notó un nudo en la garganta y soltó una pequeña carcajada, entremezclada con un sollozo. – Me vais a matar entre todos.

\- ¿Te vamos a matar con amor? No es una manera tan mala de morir. – Rió en voz baja. Le dio un par de palmadas antes de separarse de él, agarrándole el hombro con firmeza. – ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Vio asentir a Joseph.

\- Gracias, Shokichi.

\- En vez de darme las gracias, vamos a seguir con esto, que tenemos que recibir a NUESTROS amigos. – Remarcó la palabra con una sonrisa amable. – ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras, en la habitación donde preparaban a Kanako, se respiraba la inminente fiesta. La muchacha había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba de pie sin moverse y con los brazos semi-alzados, sujetando las mangas. Empezaba a estar verdaderamente aterrada. Todo aquello le parecía un derroche de dinero y atención solo por el hecho de tener 20 años. Incluso el _hadajuban_ y el _nagajuban_ que le acababan de poner entre las otras dos mujeres del cuarto ya le parecía caro, por no hablar del propio _furisode_. Era rojo, con un detalle en negro por toda la parte inferior, finamente bordado con hilos metálicos en dorados, plateados y de color cobre, en un intrincado dibujo en el que se apreciaban aves del paraíso, campanillas y motivos geométricos. Era de seda. Lo supo nada más verlo, incluso sin haber tocado mucho ese material antes. Un poco después se lo había confirmado la señora Kinomoto la cual, por cierto, no dejaba de hablar con Yaeko muy animadamente. La buena señora se dedicaba, entre otras cosas, a comentar el proceso de puesta del _furisode_, de los múltiples _koshi-hito_ y el atado y doblado del _obi_ paso a paso. Después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad metiendo las mangas del _nagajuban_ en las enormes mangas del _furisode_, al fin habían quedado satisfechas y las habían doblado y sujetado con una pinza. El ajuste de la prenda también había requerido un par de pruebas, ampliamente comentadas por la señora Kinomoto y su amiga, y tampoco le pasó desapercibido que incluso el _koshi-himo_ con el que le ataron el _furisode_ distaba de ser simple.

Pero apenas había empezado lo más complejo. Mientras Yaeko pasaba las manos por toda la parte trasera, eliminando todas las posibles arrugas que pudiera haber, la señora Kinomoto se encargaba de meter la mano por el escote del _furisode_, ajustando el cuello de forma que asomase solo una fina banda, además de darle la amplitud suficiente al escote pero no demasiada, para lucir el labrado cuello del _nagajuban_, de color negro, que llevaba debajo. Tras más de cinco minutos toqueteándola, le pusieron más pinzas, un _koshi-himo_ con goma por la espalda y otro más para atar y sujetar al fin el cuello. Le pusieron un _date-jime_, que usarían como base para poder sujetar el _obi_ y realizar el complejo atado tradicional. Entre la mujer y su ayudante improvisada, doblaron el _obi_ transversalmente. Era negro, con detalles en dorado y de una calidad igual o incluso superior al _furisode_. Ni siquiera se atrevía a calcular el precio.

La señora Kinomoto sujetó el _obi_. Primero a la espalda con una pinza, calculando que sobrase un trozo suficientemente grande para doblarlo y echarlo sobre su hombro, que sujetó al cuello del _furisode_ con otra pinza. Una vez asegurado, Yaeko le pasó el _obi-ita_, la placa semi-rígida que impediría que el _obi_ se arrugase al sentarse, que colocó en la zona delantera antes de seguir enroscándolo alrededor de su cuerpo, ajustándolo bien. De hecho, tuvo que hacer fuerza para que la señora no la tirase al suelo al apretar la prenda en torno a su cuerpo. Que le oprimiesen el estómago con tantas ganas era justo lo que menos necesitaba para sus nervios. Si no vomitaba iba a ser por el miedo a manchar esa prenda tan cara, no por falta de ganas. Después de usar alguna pinza más, le ataron otros dos _koshi-himo_ más a la cintura que, como le explicó a Yaeko, uno era necesario para atar el _obi_ y otro que luego le quitaría. Antes de seguir con la parte de atrás, cogió un _obiage_, una tela fina tela alargada de color dorado que ató justo en el borde superior del _obi_, haciendo un bonito lazo en la parte delantera y ocultando las tiras bajo el _obi_.

\- _Ya puedes bajar descansar un poco los brazos, muchachita, jijiji_. – Dijo la señora Kinomoto. – _Ahora estaremos un poco ocupadas aquí detrás_.

\- _¡Ahora viene lo mejor!_ – Exclamó Yaeko entusiasmada. – _¡Es tan bonito!_

Kanako bajó los brazos agradeciéndolo para sus adentros mientras ellas seguían su incesante charla y sus explicaciones. Ella apenas las escuchaba. En ese momento no sabía qué le oprimía más, si el traje, o sus demonios internos. La ilusión que había llegado a sentir pensando en la fiesta estaba siendo sustituida por un ataque de vergüenza. Apenas se veía de refilón en el espejo de la habitación, pero no sentía que fuese ella la chica que se reflejaba en él. Lo único que era capaz de pensar era en la cara que pondrían todos al verla así, pero especialmente la que pondría Marcos, ¿y si no le gustaba? Tenía ganas de verle desde la noche que había pasado en su casa. Ojalá hubiese sido más valiente para no haberle dejado irse de su habitación. Tenía ganas de tocarle, y que la tocase él, con ese juego tácito de tira y afloja que había entre ellos que tanto le gustaba. Aunque con todo lo que tenía puesto se sentía torpe, y con tanta capa casi dudaba de si sentiría algo si le posaba la mano encima, como solía hacer. Le echaba de menos. Deseaba tener otra batalla de cosquillas con él, tirados en el sofá, o volver a recostarse uno sobre el otro viendo la tele. Ojalá no faltase mucho. Ojalá llegase ya. Suspiró profundamente.

\- _¡Uy, uy, uy!_ – Dijo de repente la señora Kinomoto. – _¡Ese es un suspiro de enamorada! Jijiji. ¿Viene hoy algún chico interesante?_

\- _¡No estoy enamorada!_ – Respondió al momento con la cara muy roja.

\- _Sí, sí, sí_. – Contradijo Yaeko. – _Sí que lo está_.

\- _¡Que no! Yaeko, calla_.

\- _A mí no me puedes engañar, niñita, jijiji_. – Dijo la mujer señalándola con el dedo. – _Tengo suficientes años para reconocer a una joven enamorada cuando la veo. Mira_. – Señaló a Yaeko. – _Seguro que tú tienes novio_. – Yaeko la miró sorprendida.

\- _¡Sí!_

\- _Y seguro que es un chico muy atractivo, ¿a que sí?_

\- _Sí_. – Yaeko bailoteó en el sitio con las mejillas sonrojadas. – _Pollito es muy guapo_.

\- _¿Ves?_ – Volvió a Kanako de nuevo. – _Se os nota enseguida, jijiji. ¿Y qué, y qué?_ – Preguntó entusiasmada la señora Kinomoto. – _¿Cómo se llama?_

\- _Pero que no es…_

\- _¡Marcos! _– Respondió Yaeko por ella. – _Se llama Marcos, y está súper colado por ella también._

\- _¡Yaeko!_ – Se cubrió la cara con las manos. La señora Kinomoto rió de nuevo. – _¡Os reís de mí!_

\- _¡Qué bonitos los amores de juventud!_

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Kanako miró a la puerta, queriendo que le tragase la tierra. Ese sonido quería decir que el resto de la gente estaba llegando, y la señora Kinomoto seguía a su espalda doblando y sujetando el _obi_ con gomitas. Un instante después, se oyeron un par de golpes suaves en la puerta. Yaeko se acercó, poniendo el pie para que no pasase ningún intruso.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yaeko. – Era la voz de Joseph. – Está empezando a llegar la gente, deberías bajar a ayudar al resto.

\- ¿Ayudar al resto? – Preguntó Kanako, pero nadie le respondió.

\- Ah, sí, sí. Ya salgo. – Volvió corriendo al lado de Kanako para darle un pequeño abrazo. – Estás preciosa. Nos vemos luego. – Se acercó a la puerta. – Voy a salir ya, no mires, ¿eh?

\- No miraré.

Tras hacerle un gesto de ánimo con el pulgar levantado, abrió la puerta lo justo para salir. La oyeron exclamar desde fuera de la habitación, aunque no supieron por qué. Volvieron a oírse dos toques en la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Joseph amablemente.

\- ¡No, no puedes! – Dijo la señora Kinomoto con un marcado tono japonés sin poder acercarse, ocupada como estaba. – He dicho que esta es zona de m…

\- Déjale pasar. – Pidió Kanako. – Por favor.

\- Esta bieeeen. – Cedió. – Pero sólo porque me lo pide ella.

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, por si se arrepentían, accedió al interior del cuarto. Estaba deslumbrante con su kimono blanco y su melena rubia, lisa y sedosa. Su cara mostró una grata sorpresa al ver a Kanako prácticamente lista, pero la de ella no fue menor.

\- ¿Joseph? – Dijo extrañada. - ¿Y eso? – Señaló con la cabeza su indumentaria.

\- Sorpresa. – Extendió los brazos y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, luciéndose. – He traído kimonos para todos. Creímos que así te sentirías menos cohibida.

\- ¿En serio? – Joseph asintió. – Wow… – No se esperaba tantas molestias por ella. Le miró de nuevo. – Estás impresionante. – Joseph sonrió mirándola fijamente.

\- No voy a permitir que me dediques ese adjetivo, porque entonces me voy a quedar sin palabras para describirte a ti.

\- No es para tanto… - Notaba las mejillas arder.

\- Eso es que no te has mirado bien en el espejo. – Insistió Joseph. – Has superado mis expectativas, y eso que aún te falta algún detalle, si no me equivoco.

\- No he podido ponérselo aún porque no dejáis de entrar y salir. – Protestó la señora Kinomoto con fingida molestia y Joseph se rió.

\- Por cierto… - Empezó Kanako a media voz. – Oí el timbre. – Se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Está…? – Miró a su espalda de refilón, temerosa de que la señora Kinomoto se metiese con ella. – Ya sabes… - Se notaba la ansiedad en sus palabras.

\- Niña, puede que sea muy charlatana, pero también soy discreta. – Interrumpió la mujer a su espalda en tono amable. – Habla sin problemas.

\- Sí, ya llegó. – Confirmó Joseph. Sonrió al ver a Kanako soltando el aire que había contenido de golpe. – Ya le he oído decir que si iba a cambiarse de ropa aquí no se hubiese pensado tanto qué ponerse.

\- Es bobo… - Comentó sonriendo para sí.

\- Seguro que tiene ganas de verte.

\- ¿Sabe que estoy aquí ya? – Preguntó con pánico. – ¿Vistiéndome?

\- Seguramente se lo estará diciendo Yaeko ahora mismo. – Puso gesto de angustia. – Tranquila. – La agarró de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos y hablando suave. – Estás preciosa. Vas a dejarles con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Y si…?

Cerró la boca dejando la pregunta en el aire al pensárselo mejor. Iba a volver a preguntar "Y si no le gusta", pero Yaeko ya le había respondido a esa pregunta. Y, a decir verdad, le estaban diciendo todos tanto lo guapa que estaba que empezaba a creérselo. Realmente le tranquilizaba saber que el resto llevarían kimonos, y la voz calmada de Joseph estaba surgiendo efecto relajante. Ahora la miraba con una ceja enarcada esperando su pregunta, pero cambió el contenido.

\- También llevará kimono, ¿verdad? – Joseph sonrió. – Me… me refiero a… a Marcos – Se encogió de hombros queriendo quitarle importancia.

\- Claro. - Recogió las manos, dejando pensativa a Kanako.

\- Ya… - Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Tenía ganas de verle. – Joseph… - El hombre la miró intrigado. – ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Pero de verdad. – El hombre se tomó un momento para contestar. A Kanako le pareció ver una expresión triste en su cara antes de seguir hablando.

\- Digamos que soy un egoísta que quiere ver feliz a la gente a su alrededor. – Sonrió eliminando la sombra que había cruzado su cara. – Por eso no hace falta que me des las gracias, también lo hago por mí. Os dejo acabar tranquilas, voy a ayudar al resto. Así que, señora, princesa, si me disculpáis, me retiro.

Se despidió con una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del cuarto. Se hizo el silencio en el cuarto, solo roto por el frufrú provocado con el roce de la tela que la mujer seguía doblando con esmero.

\- _Ese hombre, Joseph_. – Dijo de repente la señora Kinomoto con tono serio. – _Espero que algún día encuentre una mujer que le quiera_. – Suspiró mientras ataba un _obi-himo_ de color dorado y plateado en forma de flor en la parte delantera. – _Tiene suerte de tener unos amigos como vosotros_. – Kanako la miró intrigada, pero entonces la mujer cambió su cara a una más alegre. – _Pero háblame de ese tal Marcos. Quizás esta vieja pueda darte algún consejo interesante, jijiji_.

En el piso de abajo, Yaeko ya se había llevado a Sheila al cuarto que ocuparían las chicas, pero Alex y Marcos se encontraban delante del acuario mientras Shokichi, una vez más, hablaba de las maravillas de su acuario. No tenía claro si realmente le atendían o simplemente les entretenía la armonía de colores del mismo, pero en todo caso, carraspeó al llegar a su altura.

\- Buenas tardes. – Saludó.

\- ¡Buenas! – Marcos se giró y al momento cambió su cara por una de sorpresa. – ¡Wow, Joseph! Qué guay vas.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió a los dos muchachos. – Vosotros deberíais estar cambiándoos ya.

\- Oh, culpa mía. – Dijo Shokichi. – Ya sabes lo que me gusta hablar de mi acuario… - Se rascó la cabeza con gesto de disculpa. – Por cierto, ¿cómo va Kanako? – Marcos giró la cabeza hacia Joseph al oír la pregunta.

\- Bien, bien, creo que con ganas de salir ya. – Miró significativamente al muchacho de ojos verdes.

\- Pero solo se está vistiendo, ¿no? – Preguntó Marcos intrigado. – ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de verla? – Le picó Alex, provocando indignación en el muchacho y sonrisas en los dos hombres.

\- ¡N-no es eso! – Se cruzó de brazos con aire digno. – Pero podría haber bajado a saludar.

\- Ya la verás dentro de un rato. – Intervino Joseph. – Vamos, que os tenemos que explicar cómo poneros vuestros kimonos.

Subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Shokichi mientras éste les contaba de dónde habían sacado los kimonos y, sobre todo, la importancia del _seijin no hi_. Al pasar por delante del cuarto donde comentaron que estaba Kanako, Joseph tuvo que agarrar a Marcos de los hombros y hacerle caminar.

\- Están hablando en japonés, no te ibas a enterar. – Le informó.

\- Tampoco las estaba oyendo. – Farfulló sonrojado.

Una vez en la habitación, Joseph les informó de cuál era el kimono de cada uno. Enseguida ambos muchachos se pusieron a curiosear las diferentes partes que tenía cada conjunto. Se miraron entre ellos, pero encontraron la misma cara de extrañeza en el rostro del otro.

\- ¿Por qué hay tres kimonos? – Preguntó Marcos. – A mí me gusta más este. – Dijo señalando la tela verde del suyo.

\- No son tres kimonos, estos dos – Dijo Shokichi con paciencia señalando el _hadajuban_ y el _nagajuban_ mientras Joseph ocultaba una sonrisa. – son prendas interiores, y con esto se atan. – Le enseñó los _koshi-himo_. – Marcos resopló rascándose la nuca.

\- Bueno… no puede ser tan difícil… ¿no? – Dijo Alex mirando las diferentes prendas. - Es ropa.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Shokichi palmeó la espalda del moreno.

Cuando todavía miraban las prendas con indecisión, volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta. Los chicos quisieron salir a recibir al resto, pero Joseph, inusualmente serio, les pidió que se quedasen con él en la habitación para empezar a vestirse. Sabía que Michelle iba a llegar con Akari en el coche, y aunque se decía a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, prefería no verles llegar juntos.

Momentos antes, el grupo estaba metiéndose en el ascensor. Michelle notaba la presión en la boca del estómago al estar tan cerca de encontrarse a Joseph. La última vez que le había visto había sido en su coche, cuando la dejó en casa después que le partiese el corazón y hasta el alma. Se sentía una persona horrible. Ella sola, y sin ser su intención, había conseguido destrozar y arrancar lágrimas del hombre del que jamás esperaría ver tan afectado por algo. No sabía cómo afrontar la tarde que tenía por delante. Incluso se llegó a plantear no acudir a la fiesta, pero eso implicaría inventar una excusa y preguntas que no quería responder, así que lo mejor era intentar normalizar la situación. La teoría era bonita, pero su determinación empezaba a flaquear apoyada en la pared del ascensor. Akari, a su lado, le dio un pequeño toque con el hombro. Al levantar la vista hacia él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ambos ajenos a las curiosas miradas de Keiji y Eva. Akari. Siempre ahí. Siempre atento a sus pequeños gestos, tanto de alegría como de tristeza. La persona a la que no podía engañar, y la que más le estaba ayudando. Se lo había contado todo. La cita, el restaurante, el rechazo, el dolor de Joseph y lo mal que se sentía. La había escuchado y consolado, sin importar la hora que marcase el reloj, ya fuese por escrito, o con esa llamada telefónica el fatídico día. Incluso durante el viaje en coche, sentado de copiloto, había ido charlando animadamente, intentando distraerla. Y lo había conseguido, al menos durante un rato. Al bajar del coche todos sus pensamientos volvieron de golpe y ahora amenazaban con ahogarla. Pero él seguía a su lado, tendiéndole un hilo de salvación. Pese a todo, sabía que Akari no era de acero, y bajo esa fortaleza que mostraba para ella era capaz de notar el cansancio acumulado. Sabía que sus compañeros de piso habían discutido hace poco y cuánto le había afectado, al igual que era consciente de tenerle hasta las tantas hablando solo porque ella no podía dormir bien desde el encuentro con Joseph. Estaba en deuda con él más de lo que se imaginaba.

El timbre del ascensor llegando al ático sonó como su sentencia de muerte. Keiji tomó la delantera saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose a la puerta con aire decidido. Ella se refugió detrás de Akari. Si se encontraba con Joseph de golpe puede que saliese corriendo escaleras abajo. Por suerte, bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraron a Shokichi, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y vestido con el elegante kimono. Las caras de extrañeza no se hicieron esperar tras saludar y entrar en la casa.

\- ¿Un kimono? – Preguntó Keiji extrañado.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Dijo entusiasmado. – Vamos a hacer una fiesta tradicional, así que hoy hemos traído un trocito de Japón aquí. Hay kimonos para todos.

\- ¿De dónde los has sacado? – Michelle al momento se arrepintió de haber preguntado al intuir la respuesta.

\- Fue cosa de Joseph. – Comentó con alegría. – Conocemos una tienda de ropa que los vende y alquila, y me pareció buena idea. ¡Incluso Kanako se está poniendo un _furisode_! Los ha escogido él todos. – Dio una vuelta para que le viesen. – ¿Qué os parece?

\- Te queda muy bien. – Akari había posado una mano discretamente en las lumbares de Michelle. Al oír el nombre de Joseph la había notado tensarse toda ella y acudió a su lado al momento. - ¿Verdad chicos? – Añadió girándose a Keiji y Eva.

\- Es muy bonito. – Apoyó la alemana. – Pero… yo no sé cómo se pone…

\- ¡No te preocupes! – Miró a Michelle. – Yaeko y Sheila están en tu cuarto, tenéis allí para cambiaros. – Al fijarse en la mujer frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Iremos con ella entonces. – Respondió Michelle. Había visto el gesto de preocupación de Shokichi, pero en cuanto habló, el hombre volvió a mostrar su cara alegre.

\- Nosotros iremos a mi cuarto. – Se rió. – A ver qué tal les va a Alex y Marcos.

\- Claro.

Shokichi y Keiji se dirigieron a las escaleras. Akari dio un par de pasos con cierta reticencia. No quería dejar a Michelle sola, o, más bien, prefería tenerla cerca de él. Su voz angustiada al teléfono apenas dos días atrás se le había quedado grabada a fuego, y sabía, por lo que habían hablado, lo estresada que estaba con ir a la fiesta que le habían preparado a Kanako. Él le había animado a acudir con el resto, con la excusa de que, entre tanta gente, podría distraerse y retomar la comunicación con Joseph, si era lo que quería, aunque fuese de forma indirecta hablando en grupo. Al ver su vacilación, Michelle hizo un gesto indicando que estaba bien. Decidió fiarse y siguió a los dos hombres hasta el cuarto de su anfitrión.

\- ¿A qué hora llegará Amelia? – Estaba preguntando Shokichi.

\- Me escribió en el descanso diciendo que en cuanto saliese del trabajo venía para aquí directa. – Contestó tranquilamente. – Le dije que si no se acordaba bien me podía llamar.

\- Aaww… ¡qué boniiiitooo! – Dijo Shokichi con aire soñador. – ¿Tienes ganas de que venga?

\- ¿Eh? – Keiji enrojeció. – ¿P-por qué no iba a tener ganas? E-es una fiesta, ¿no? Pues si estamos todos mejor, y ella se lleva bien con las chicas, y conmigo, así que bueno, tengo ganas de que venga, pero ¿y qué? ¡Eso no es raro! – Akari ocultó una sonrisa con la mano y Shokichi rió por lo bajo. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué os reís? Bah.

Keiji siguió caminando con aire indignado, ignorándoles. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Shokichi, oyeron unas voces conocidas que parecían tener un dilema. Al abrir se encontraron a Alex y Marcos intentando ponerse su _hadajuban_. Alex ya lo tenía atado, pero Marcos parecía tener un problema para entender cómo se ponía.

\- Lo he puesto como me has dicho. – Le decía a Joseph. – Se ajusta con las cosas estas del cuello, se pone un lado hasta el lateral contrario, se pasa el otro por encima, y se ata con la tira esa. Fácil.

Puede que dijese que era fácil, pero claramente su apariencia no lo demostraba. El _hadajuban_ le colgaba a diferentes alturas del suelo, estaba arrugado allá donde mirases, llevaba el cuello abierto y mal colocado, y en lugar de un nudo discreto con el _koshi-himo_, que estaba retorcido, había hecho incluso un lazo con él. Al ver entrar a los recién llegados, se dirigió a ellos para saludarles, con tal mala fortuna que pisó el _hadajuban_, que le arrastraba, y se hubiera ido de bruces al suelo si Joseph no le hubiese agarrado con una carcajada.

\- También te dije que el lado izquierdo iba por encima. – Le explicó conteniendo una sonrisa. – Póntelo bien.

\- Pero da igual, ¡si no se va a ver! – Puso pucheros. – Con lo que me ha costado atarlo. – Murmuró molesto.

\- A ver. – Keiji se acercó a él con un suspiro. – Así se lo ponen los muertos, Marcos.

\- ¿Cómo que los muertos? – Le miró extrañado. – Si yo estoy vivo.

\- Así se ponen cuando se amortaja a los muertos. – Dijo con un deje de desesperación. – Vuelve a empezar. – Le desató el _koshi-himo_. – Además esto está hecho un desastre.

\- ¡Es que se resbala! – Protestó.

\- Ahora me pongo el mío y lo haces como yo. – Le dijo Keiji. - ¿Vale?

\- Eres un inútil. – Increpó Alex a Marcos con aire de superioridad. - ¿Ves? Yo lo he puesto bien.

\- Bueno, eso de bien… - Dijo Akari examinándole. Pese a que tenía mejor aspecto que el de Marcos, dejaba bastante que desear. – Mejorable, ¿eh?

\- A ver cómo te lo pones tú, listo. – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos indignado.

Joseph le indicó a Keiji cuál era su conjunto, así que tras coger aire y con mucha paciencia, se puso con Marcos intentando que siguiese sus pasos. Shokichi decidió echarle una mano a Alex, que tras recolocarse un poco su _hadajuban_ ya iba por el _nagajuban_. Joseph aprovechó la ocasión para darle a Akari lo que se iba a poner. Mientras el chico se desvestía, Joseph cogió su kimono, y desdoblándolo para enseñárselo. Era de color rojo y negro. La parte de arriba con fondo negro y dibujos de ramas llenas de pequeñas hojas en rojo. En la mitad inferior, El fondo era rojo, con el mismo patrón de hojas y ramas, pero en sentido ascendente. También se apreciaban bordados superpuestos de color oro de hojas y siluetas de flores en diversas partes de la prenda.

\- Este es el tuyo – Dijo Joseph con tono hueco cuando terminó de quitarse la sudadera y la camiseta que llevaba.

\- Gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose lo que pareció una eternidad. A su alrededor los comentarios de Shokichi con Alex, y Marcos protestando entre resoplidos de Keiji les sonaban muy lejanos. Por un instante, Joseph quiso poder odiarle, culparle por todo lo que había pasado. Sería el camino fácil. Podría descargar toda su frustración en él. Eso no le concedería lo que quería, pero al menos podría desahogarse. Pero entonces recordaba las palabras de Michelle diciendo que le dejase fuera de todo aquello, y los escasos mensajes que había intercambiado con Akari desde entonces, en los que el chaval le decía que le entendía, y le ofrecía su apoyo. Y no pudo. No podía rechazar esa mano amiga en un momento en el que se sentía más necesitado de cariño que nunca. Además Akari no le miraba con pena, o conmiseración, como podía esperar. A cambio veía una expresión de profunda comprensión. Pura empatía natural.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó Akari en voz baja, pero tranquila.

\- Pensando en ese café. – El chico le miró sorprendido. – Si sigue en pie.

\- Claro que sí. – Akari acabó de quitarse los pantalones con una sonrisa amable. – Cuando quieras.

\- Por cierto, bonitos calzoncillos. – Dijo Joseph señalando con un dedo la prenda interior de Akari, de color rojo oscuro. – A juego con el kimono. – Instintivamente Akari se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, intentando ocultarse.

\- ¡Wow, Keiji! – Oyeron a Marcos en el otro lado de la habitación. – Te gusta la ropa interior ajustada, ¿eh? Bueno, aunque con "eso" ahí normal que te quede justo.

\- ¡Marcos! ¡Deja el tema ya!

\- Tú sí que no puedes dejarlo en cualquier sitio.

Cuando se giraron vieron a Keiji vestido con un bonito calzoncillo de color azul y tapándose con la sudadera que acababa de quitarse, con la cara tan roja como su pelo. Marcos estaba partiéndose de risa con el _hadajuban_ entre abierto.

\- Yo le entiendo. – Comentó Alex. – Cuando se hace deporte es mejor llevar el tema ajustado, para evitar problemas.

\- De todas formas, Keiji. – Intervino Joseph. – Si no encuentras calzoncillos cómodos para tu envergadura, puedo recomendarte una marca que a mí me va muy bien. Aunque ese te hace buen culo. – Todos soltaron una carcajada al verle sentarse de golpe en la cama, con la sudadera sobre el regazo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

\- Eh, eh. – Dijo Marcos. – El mío es cómodo.

Se abrió el _hadajuban_ enseñando sus propios calzoncillos con los brazos en jarras y orgulloso. Eran mitad blancos y mitad negros. En un lado había una mano señalando hacia arriba donde se leía "The man", mientras que en la pernera contraria había otra mano señalando al centro de su entrepierna acompañado del letrero "The legend".

\- Son demasiado prepotentes incluso para ti. – Dijo Alex, que ya estaba ajustándose su _nagajuban_.

\- Eso es lo que te crees tú. – Replicó arrogante.

\- ¡Qué casualidad! Yo tengo unos iguales. – Comentó Joseph. – Me lo regalaron después de una fiesta en la que…

\- HAY MENORES EN LA SALA, ¡NO SIGAS! – Interrumpió Shokichi escandalizado. – Venga, menos hablar y más vestirse, que al final van a acabar antes las chicas.

Marcos frunció el labio desilusionado queriendo oír la anécdota de Joseph, pero en vista de que todos volvían a estar a lo suyo, se giró hacia Keiji. El boxeador había aprovechado el revuelo con el calzoncillo del rubio para ponerse su _hadajuban_ y estaba ajustándose ya el _nagajuban_. Evidentemente, él se había perdido todo el proceso.

\- Ey, Keiji. – Protestó. – No me has esperado.

\- No pasa nada, este se pone igual, mírame cómo lo hago.

\- No, no, no. – Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. – Así no aprendo.

\- A veeer. – Keiji suspiró quitándose el _nagajuban_ y desatándose el _koshi-himo_ de su prenda interior. – Agárrala por aquí. – Indicó, cogiéndose el final del cuello del _hadajuban_. – Bien. Tienes que igualarlo, como yo.

\- Vale… - Imitó sus movimientos poniéndose enfrente de él.

\- Ahora agárralo un poco más abajo o lo arrastrarás. – Comprobó que el largo le quedaba bien. – Bien. Ahora lo cruzas, con cuidado. – Remarcó haciendo el movimiento a la vez. – Primero el lado derecho. – Sonrió divertido. – Al revés, Marcos, que estás enfrente de mí, o volverás a ser un muerto. – El chaval resopló.

\- A ver, espera. – Se puso a su lado. – Repite. – Keiji repitió el movimiento. – Vale… creo que lo tengo… - Llevó la parte derecha hasta el lado izquierdo. - ¿Y ahora?

\- Cruza el otro por encima. – Miró a Marcos a su lado. – Ahora lo sujetas, y lo atas.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo atarlo con una mano sola

\- Mírame a mí.

Keiji se sujetó con la mano derecha. Con la izquierda cogió un _koshi-himo_ lo pasó por delante, lo cruzó a la espalda con ambas manos, llevó los extremos de nuevo al frente y en vez de un nudo, como esperaba el rubio, hizo una torsión con ambos extremos, ocultando el sobrante dentro de la propia tela. Marcos, muy concentrado, intentó imitarle. Cogió otro _koshi-himo_ con decisión. Al ir a ponerlo, las amplias mangas del _hadajuban_ parecían estorbarle. Al intentar apartarlas, soltó la tela, con lo cual la prenda se abrió y bufó. Keiji esperó paciente a que volviese a hacerlo. Cruzó de nuevo el _hadajuban_. Su nueva táctica consistió en poner rápido el _koshi-himo_, antes de que se le abriese, pero de alguna manera consiguió pillar una de las mangas, y al intentar desenredarla, se le cayó el _koshi-himo_, el cual miró en el suelo con indignación.

\- Puedo ponértelo yo. – Se ofreció Keiji en vista de que empezaba a parecer bastante molesto.

\- Pero es que cuando lo haces tú no parece tan difícil. – Miró de refilón a Alex, que pese a que también había tenido dificultades, ya estaba con la segunda capa. Recogió la tira caída de un manotazo.

\- Para, para. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Te estás obcecando. A ver, mírame, voy a repetirlo todo. Es fácil.

Keiji repitió de cero su explicación. Esta vez Marcos miró atentamente sus movimientos, como queriendo memorizarlos. Al volver a intentarlo, un poco más decidido y mucho más calmado, consiguió ponerse el _hadajuban_ correctamente, incluso haciendo el atado como Keiji. Levantó las manos, algo temeroso de que se desatase, y al ver que se mantenía, se giró hacia el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- Muy bien. – Felicitó Keiji con una sonrisa. – Ahora el _nagajuban_ es muy parecido. – Se puso el suyo mientras iba explicando. – Tienes que meter bien las mangas donde corresponde, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras el muchacho se ponía la siguiente pieza con renovado entusiasmo, sonó una melodía de móvil, completamente predefinida. Al instante Keiji cogió su móvil descolgando con una inevitable sonrisa y se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

\- Hola. – Saludó con alegría. Frunció el ceño confuso. – Oh, no sabía que era una llamada perdida, perdona. – Volvió a sonreír. – Vale. Sí. Sí, sí, ya estamos aquí, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte? – Se rascó el hombro, inseguro. – Vale, como quieras. Hasta ahora. – Colgó el teléfono. – Es Amelia. – Informó con el rostro iluminado. – Que ya viene.

Al fijarse en el resto, vio las miradas socarronas posadas en él. Apretó los labios sin decir nada, notando cómo se estaba ruborizando y guardó el móvil donde lo tenía. Cuando volvió a Marcos a ver si había conseguido ponerse el _nagajuban_ correctamente, se encontró no solo con que no se lo había acabado de poner, sino que encima le miraba con una sonrisa burlona levantándole una ceja.

\- Si quieres ir a buscarla, por mí no te cortes. – Dijo Marcos con tono insinuante. – Me las apañaré.

\- Dijo que no hacía falta. – Replicó azorado en voz baja.

\- Ooohhh… - Se burló. – Qué peeenaaaa…

\- Cállate. – Le tapó la boca, pero ya era tarde, Shokichi le miraba con esa cara que ponía de ojos brillantes y sonrisa estúpida cada vez que se le escapaba algo de Amelia. Le señaló con un dedo con la mano libre. – Que sepas que como no te vistas bien, no vas a estar a la altura de Kanako.

\- ¿Por qué metes a Kanako ahora? – Protestó, enrojeciendo, cuando le soltó.

\- Porque es verdad. – Le miró de arriba abajo. – Tienes que ponerte mejor esto. – Con un pequeño tirón soltó su _koshi-himo_. – Vamos. Que yo te vea. – Marcos resopló haciendo caso al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y las chicas se ponen tanta cosa? – Preguntó ajustándose y atándose el _nagajuban_ bajo la atenta mirada de Keiji.

\- Las chicas se ponen más cosas incluso. – Dijo Shokichi, que en ese momento ayudaba a Alex a ponerse su _date-jime_.

\- ¿Más? – Se asustó Alex. – ¿Pero todas, o solo Kanako?

\- Bueno, para no complicar las cosas, no he traído todos los elementos tradicionales. – Explicó Joseph. – Excepto para Kanako, claro. Por eso está la señora Kinomoto ayudándola a vestirse.

\- ¿Pero qué se va a poner? – Dijo Alex medio riéndose. – ¿Una armadura medieval, o qué?

\- No. – Joseph sonrió enigmático. – Ya lo veréis.

Marcos se quedó pensativo, deseando interrogar a Joseph sobre cómo iba a ir vestida Kanako, pero ni de broma le pensaba preguntar delante de todos. Sentía una enorme curiosidad y las ganas de verla aumentaban por cada gota de información que recibía. Keiji le estaba ayudando a colocar bien las mangas del _hadajuban_ dentro de las del _nagajuban_ cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- Oh. – Dijo Shokichi. – Esa debe ser Amelia. – Se acercó a Keiji siendo el vivo retrato de la emoción. – ¿Quieres ir a recibirla?

\- E-estoy a medio vestir, Shokichi. – Respondió sonrojado. – No puedo salir ahora.

\- Seguro que a Amelia le da igual.

\- ¿Quieres ir a abrirla, por favor? – Preguntó con cierta ansiedad. – Hace frío en la calle.

\- Oohh… le diré que te has preocupado por ella.

\- ¡Shokichi, por favor!

\- Vale, vale. – Dijo riéndose. – Ya voy a abrirla. – Echadle una mano a Alex, por favor.

Marcos, tapándose la boca para no reírse, le dio un momento a Keiji para recuperarse mientras rezongaba para sí acerca de que Shokichi estaba todo el día igual. Mientras tanto, decidió fijarse en Akari, que se acercó a ayudar a Alex a ponerse su kimono.

\- Estás genial, Akari. – Alabó el moreno.

\- Gracias. – Se rascó la mejilla, algo azorado. – La verdad es este kimono me gusta mucho a mí también, aunque el tuyo no está nada mal.

\- Bueno, hasta que no me lo vea puesto… - Se ajustó el cuello de la forma en que le había explicado Shokichi con las prendas anteriores y vio la aprobación en los ojos de Akari.

\- Ya verás cómo sí. Ahora crúzalo. – Frunció el ceño concentrado mirando cómo lo hacía. – No, un poco más. – Metió la mano por la prenda guiando a Alex para colocarle el lado derecho. Luego le sujetó la parte cruzada mientras que Alex se ataba un _koshi-himo_ a la altura de la cintura. – Saca un poco el cuello del _nagajuban_. – Indicó.

\- ¿Así? – Tiró un poco de él.

\- Espera, ya te lo hago yo. – Le dijo buscando la banda negra de la prenda inferior. – Así mejor. Gírate, a ver cómo estás por detrás.

\- Qué atrevido, Akari. – Dijo con falso recato notaba las manos de su amigo alisando las arrugas de la parte de atrás. – Tocándome así delante de todos.

\- ¡A que te dejo así! – Le increpó completamente rojo.

\- Eh, tortolitos. – Llamó Marcos. – ¿Os dejamos solos?

\- Tranquilo, luego te lo dejo un rato para que te sobe a ti también. – Dijo Alex con arrogancia. – Que sé que tienes envidia.

\- ¡Sois insufribles! – Protestó el japonés.

\- Yo entiendo a Akari. – Interrumpió Joseph, que observaba divertido la escena. – Realmente acerté escogiendo ese kimono para ti, Alex. Es de mis diseñadores favoritos y te queda muy bien. Casi me dan ganas de sobarte a mí también.

La prenda tenía una base gris perlado, en la que se perfilaban los dibujos de flores cerradas y hojas que parecían que estar hechas con tinta o acuarela. Estaba interrumpido en puntos concretos por franjas paralelas de color negro y blanco, a juego con su sencillo _obi_, que en ese momento tenía Akari en la mano, con los mismos colores, solo que con el centro negro y dos finas bandas blancas en los laterales. Akari dobló a la mitad un extremo del mismo y se lo pasó a Alex, indicándole que enroscase el resto alrededor de la cintura un par de veces. Tras ayudarle a apretarlo bien, le dobló el extremo no enroscado sobre sí mismo, alineándolo con el resto.

\- Ahora atas este lado ancho con el estrecho de antes. – Indicó Akari. – El ancho por encima.

\- Esta tira es más dura. – Comentó Alex mientras intentaba atarlo, sin mucho éxito. – ¿Estás seguro de que se puede atar? – Akari rió.

\- A ver, que te ayudo.

Marcos estaba observando el proceso cuando Shokichi entró en la habitación. Les comentó que Yaeko estaba teniendo dificultades para ayudar a todas las chicas y que a ver si acababan para poder ir a ayudarlas. Keiji se tensó. ¿Cómo iban a ayudarlas a VESTIRSE, entre todas las cosas? No le parecía decoroso que ellos, hombres, las observasen en ropa interior. ¿Cómo iban a aceptarlo ellas, siquiera? Así iba a decírselo a Shokichi, pero la mano de Marcos agitando su brazo se lo impidió.

\- Keiji, ¿me ayudas? – Pidió. – Quiero que Alex vea que esto me queda mejor a mí. – Añadió con socarronería.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento, se fijó en que Marcos ya tenía puesto el kimono, pero sin atar. El que habían escogido para el rubio era de color verde oscuro, con un bordado de tela de araña por todo el kimono que empezaba en el hombro izquierdo, donde, además, había una araña rechoncha de grandes ojos. También se veía una mariposa atrapada y algunas hojas por el resto del diseño. El _obi_ que tenía preparado era de finas rayas blancas y negras, y, por algún motivo, le recordó a la corbata que había llevado en Nochevieja. Igual llevar algo de rayas otra vez y sin interrupciones podría darle buenos resultados.

\- Bueno, te has fijado cómo se lo ha puesto Alex, ¿verdad? – Marcos torció el gesto, inseguro, pero asintió. – Pues venga, tú igual. Mira cómo me lo voy a poner yo.

Keiji cogió el suyo. Era un elegante kimono en tonos tierra, de color chocolate desde la manga izquierda, bajando hasta el final en una diagonal. El resto de la prenda hacia la manga derecha el tono degradaba hacia un beige claro. Sobre todo ello se veían acículas de coníferas intrincadas, grandes en la parte inferior, y disminuyendo de tamaño hacia la parte superior del kimono formando ramas. Marcos parecía haber cogido cierta destreza colocando las mangas y ajustando el cuello, por lo que no tuvo que rectificarle gran cosa. Akari, que ya había terminado, se acercó a él para ayudarle a quitar las arrugas después de atar el _koshi-himo_, dejando a Keiji libertad para ponerse el suyo.

\- ¡Ja! – Dijo de repente Marcos señalando al boxeador. – Gané, mi kimono es más guay que el tuyo.

\- Pues a mí me gusta el mío. – Le replicó mientras se ponía su _obi_. – Es elegante.

\- A mí también me gusta. – Dijo Shokichi. – Le queda muy bien a Keiji.

\- Pero eso ni se sabe lo que es. – Insistió Marcos. – No tiene gracia.

\- Son acículas de pino japonés de Thunberg. – Explicó Joseph con una sonrisa al ver a Marcos mirándole como si le hubiese traicionado. – Es originario de las zonas costeras de Japón y de Corea del Sur.

\- Bah. – Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. – Al menos yo llevo algo reconocible. – Dijo con orgullo. – Mira, mira. – Se giró señalándose el hombro. – Mira qué araña tan mona.

\- Las arañas no son monas. – Intervino Alex. – Son desagradables y manchan las casas con sus telas pegajosas.

\- ¡Qué dices! – Se escandalizó. – Comen moscas, tienen ocho patas y ocho ojos, ¿se puede ser más guay?

\- Sí, se puede ser más guay acabando de vestirse. – Intervino Akari. – ¿Quieres ponerte el _obi_ ya? Nos están esperando

\- ¿Me lo atas? – Pidió Marcos con ojos de cachorro abandonado. – Estoy cansado de atar cosas.

\- Trae aquí, anda. – Se puso a su espalda siguiendo el mismo proceso de atado que había explicado a su amigo. – Eres un vago.

\- Las cosas que haces para que te toque Akari. – Dijo Alex.

\- Si en realidad le está gustando más a él lo de tocarme. – Chinchó el rubio.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues póntelo solo. – Con mucha dignidad, le soltó el _obi_ que cayó al suelo y se alejó de él muy estirado. – A ver qué haces ahora.

\- Akariiiii… - Lloriqueó. – Que era una brooomaaaa… - Frunció el ceño y los labios al ver fracasar su táctica. – Joose…

\- Ya te lo pongo yo, anda. – Antes de acabar la frase, Joseph había aparecido a su lado, recogiendo el _obi_ del suelo. – Que si no, qué dirán las chicas. – Con destreza y habilidad, se lo puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándole un atado perfecto. – Ya está. – Le dio una palmada en el culo provocando un respingo del muchacho.

\- ¡J-Joseph! – Increpó ruborizado.

\- Fíjate, si en el fondo eres hasta tímido. – Con un coro de risas generalizado, fueron abandonando la habitación con un rubio enfurruñado.

Mientras los chicos se preparaban, Yaeko había decidido tomarse en serio su papel para enseñar a las chicas a ponerse su kimono y estar divinas. Cuando Shokichi pidió su ayuda, lo primero que hizo con ayuda de Sheila fue separar el conjunto que se pondría cada chica según las indicaciones que le dio el rector. Después de conseguir organizarse, Yaeko empezó a explicarle a Sheila cómo tenía que ponérselo todo. La mexicana intentó no perderse detalle, pero Yaeko estaba especialmente emocionada, hablando a toda velocidad, y cada vez era todo más confuso. De hecho, si le tomasen declaración, podría decir que incluso le había soltado alguna frase directamente en japonés. Lo único que sacó en claro de su primera explicación es que iba a tener que ponerse MUCHAS cosas

\- A ver. – Empezó Sheila, suspirando. – ¿Entonces me tengo que desnudar?

\- Sí, claro. – La miró extrañada. – Es lo primero que te he dicho. Luego va el _hadajuban_, lo atas con un _koshi-himo_, luego el _nagajuban_, con un _koshi-himo_, el _date-jime_, con cuidado que no queden arrugas, el kimono, que tienes que ponerlo con dos _koshi-himo_ y…

\- Para, para, para. – Sheila la agarró del brazo. – Vas a ponértelo tú también ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. – Sonrió emocionada abrazándola – ¡Qué emoción prepararnos juntas!

Respondiendo con una sonrisa a la efusiva japonesa, empezaron a desnudarse. A Sheila todo esto, al igual que a los demás, le había caído completamente por sorpresa. En ese momento tuvo un momento de revelación. Iba a ver a Shokichi en kimono, y él la iba a ver a ella. Empezó a notar un creciente nerviosismo, pero entonces también recordó su teléfono móvil, con el que unos instantes antes estuvo hablando con Iván, deseándole pasárselo bien en la fiesta. Tenía que mandarle fotos cuando estuviese vestida, de ella y de los demás. Seguro que le hacía ilusión. Se preguntó cómo se vería Iván en kimono. Podría haberlo sabido si su amigo Marcos no fuese tan inmaduro y le perdonase a Iván de una vez por todas el desliz que había cometido con él y con Kanako. El ruso le había comentado que no podía ir a la fiesta porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero tras presionarle un poco (tampoco mucho) admitió que prefería dejar a Marcos y Kanako disfrutar de la fiesta sin estar pendientes de él, ni uno por no aceptarle, ni la otra por esperar que estuviese bien. Frunció el ceño. Era demasiado bueno. No era su culpa que Marcos no hubiese dado el paso a estas alturas. Si no estaba liado con Kanako ya era por cobarde.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Yaeko de repente acabando de quitarse la falda que llevaba.

\- No… - Empezó Sheila quitándose la camiseta que llevaba bajo la sudadera. – Bueno, sí. – Dijo con determinación. – Si no fuera porque tengo un amigo idiota podría haber venido Iván. Es muy injusto.

\- Ya… - Yaeko suspiró, empezando a quitarse los leotardos. – Le insistí que viniese, pero dijo que si no quería molestar, que si tenía cosas que hacer… Mentira todas, claro.

\- Lo sé, a mí me lo dijo claramente, que no venía por Marcos. – Contestó decepcionada. – ¡Y no está bien!

\- Mucho hablas con Iván tú últimamente. – Dijo Yaeko con una sonrisa taimada. – Y él a veces mira el móvil muy feliz. ¿Algo que contar?

\- ¿Algo de qué? – Dijo enrojeciendo. – P-pues sí, a veces hablo con él, ¿y? ¿Qué pasa? Es un b-buen chico. Por cierto. – Dijo intentando desviar la atención. – Bonito sujetador. – Señaló con un gesto su sujetador, que tenía caramelos dibujados. – ¿Dónde lo compraste?

\- Oh, ¿te gusta? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – Luego te digo la tienda, pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Qué tal con Iván?

\- P-pues… pues hemos… eh… quedado algún día para tomar algo. – Dijo azorada. – Pero ya está.

\- AAAWWW… ¡QUÉ BONIIITOOO! – Dijo emocionada. – Claro, normal que quieras que venga, tendrás ganas de verle.

\- ¡No es por eso! – Dijo con gesto serio. – Vamos a vestirnos, que me voy a quedar fría.

\- Bueeenooo… Pero esto no va a quedar así. – Se puso con los brazos en jarras y recuperando su sonrisa. – Empecemos. Coge el _hadajuban_. – Le indicó mientras ella cogía el suyo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Este? – Dijo cogiendo una de las prendas de color rosa pálido.

\- ¿Cómo? – Se fijó en ella. – No, no, ese no, el otro. Ese va después, es el _nagajuban_.

\- Entonces, ¿este que parece una bata? – Preguntó cogiendo el otro.

\- ¡No es una bata! – Respondió casi ofendida. – Eso va a ser tu ropa interior.

\- Vale…

\- Es muy fácil, ya lo verás. Hazlo como yo.

Yaeko le indicó a Sheila que siguiese sus pasos. Por suerte, a la hora de empezar a vestirse la japonesa fue mucho más lenta, precisa y detallada con sus explicaciones, y pudo seguirla sin mayor complicación. Después cogió el _nagajuban_. Yaeko le ayudó a colocar las mangas y ajustarlo a su altura, antes de coger el suyo y atárselo con otro _koshi-himo_, encima del cual ató un _date-hime_ para asegurarse de que no se abría. Para facilitarle las cosas a Sheila, le puso el suyo.

\- ¿Y siempre hay que ponerse tanta capa? – Preguntó Sheila, abierta de brazos, mientras Yaeko rodeaba su cintura con el _date-hime_.

\- Bueno, siempre, siempre, no. – Explicó. – Los kimonos se suelen hacer con telas delicadas, que suelen ser caras y difíciles de lavar. Para que no se manchen con el sudor, se pone esto debajo. Si es un _yukata_, que es más de verano y lleva una tela más fresca de algodón, y más fácil de limpiar, solo se pone el _hadajuban_.

\- Aham. – Miró los kimonos distribuidos por la habitación mientras Yaeko ajustaba el fajín y lo ataba. - ¿Y estos son caros?

\- Pues… - Soltó una risa nerviosa. – Prefiero no pensarlo… Ya solo el de Kanako es increíble, así que… - Se separó de ella. – Bueno, esto ya está, ahora lo divertido.

\- ¿Está guapa Kanako?

\- Ya la verás, ya. – Dijo con emoción. – Ahora coge el kimono.

El kimono de Sheila tenía siluetas de crisantemos bordados en blanco por todo él, en los cuales predominaba un color rosa, fundiéndose con un delicado tono lila en los huecos dejados entre ellos, donde se apreciaban puntitos blancos. El _obi_ que tenía preparado era de color blanco con dos bandas de color morado y dos tiras más del mismo color formadas por rombos y triángulos. Sheila se lo puso mirándose a sí misma con incertidumbre, mientras Yaeko le metía las mangas de la prenda interior en las del kimono.

\- ¿No me queda muy largo? – Preguntó. – Lo estoy arrastrando mucho.

\- Tienes que ajustarlo, mira. – Cogió su kimono y se lo puso. – Primero, la línea de atrás tiene que ir recta. – Se giró para que le viese la espalda. - Luego tienes que hacer coincidir estas dos marcas de aquí. – Dijo señalando el final cuello de la prenda. – Pero dejando un pequeño hueco en el cuello, así como yo, que entre el puño. – Agarró las dos piezas con una mano y usó la contraria para hacer la demostración. – Ahora es cuando ajustas el largo, primero cruzas el derecho de forma que te quede paralelo al suelo a unos centímetros. – Acompañó sus palabras con la acción. – Lo sujetas con cuidado y cruzas el izquierdo por encima. No te preocupes por la tela que sobra arriba. Pásame un _koshi-himo_. – Le pidió, y la chica se lo pasó. – Vale, ahora lo atas con cuidado a la altura de la cintura para que no se deshaga, ¿lo ves?

\- A ver…

Sheila lo intentó. La tela del kimono era mucho más abundante que las telas de las piezas interiores, ajustó el cuello y el largo tal y como le indicó su amiga, pero al intentar poner lo demás, le estorbaban las mangas, además, si dejaba la mano agarrando la parte derecha, no podía cruzar la izquierda, y si la sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo se quedaba sin posibilidad de maniobrar para cruzar esa parte. Después de retorcerse y parecer un velocirraptor de brazos cortos, Yaeko la ayudó con una pequeña carcajada, no sin antes sacarle una foto a traición con una cámara digital. Luego le ató la tira correspondiente.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Me has sacado una foto? - Preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Ehh… ¿yo? – Se hizo la inocente. – No sé, quizá.

\- ¿Para qué la quieres?

\- De recuerdo. – Replicó con una sonrisa. – Quiero muchas fotos de hoy. Y mira, no sales mal.

\- ¡Borra eso! – Dijo intentando quitarle la cámara. – Salgo horrible.

\- Que no, que no, mira qué graciosa. – Dijo enseñándosela y carcajeándose.

\- No te rías de mí, esto no es tan fácil. – Protestó la muchacha.

\- Es que estabas muy graciosa. – Sheila le sacó la lengua indignada y se rió con más ganas. – Venga, ahora hay que colocar esto. Si te fijas, debajo de las mangas tienes unos huecos, aquí, mira. – Le señaló los suyos propios y espero a que ella los encontrase. – Vale, ahora tienes que ajustar el cuello. Da tres tironcitos, mira. – Se lo demostró. – Uno, dos y tres. ¿Ves? Fácil. – Sheila imitó sus movimientos, sonriendo orgullosa al ver que le quedaba bien. – Ahora mete las manos hacia atrás y déjalo colocado, como yo. – Se giró y le enseñó cómo. – Si te das cuenta, la tira que hemos atado antes no se va a ver más. – Se giró hacia ella. – Y para que esto no se deshaga, atamos otro _koshi-himo_. – Cogió uno y se lo ató con soltura. – ¿Ves? Espera, que te ayudo.

Estaba atándole el segundo _koshi-himo_ cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Poco después oyeron las voz de Shokichi saludando a Michelle, Akari, Eva y Keiji. Las dos mujeres tocaron en la puerta antes de pasar, y, una vez dentro, saludaron a Yaeko y Sheila.

\- Qué guapas estáis. – Alabó Eva. – Ya nos ha dicho Shokichi lo de los kimonos.

Michelle miró con disgusto a su alrededor, viendo la que era su habitación conquistada llena de ropa por todas partes y a sus amigas pululando por ella. En ese momento se sentía invadida. Sí, ni siquiera era su cuarto de verdad, porque estaba en casa de Shokichi, y tampoco eran desconocidas las que estaban en él, pero la visión de su espacio alterado sin ser ella la causante, o haber dado su consentimiento para hacerlo aunque fuese una visión egoísta, le estaba agobiando. Además no le había gustado saber de repente que una de las gracias de la fiesta iba a ser cambiarse de ropa para ponerse un kimono. La idea no le disgustaba, de hecho le llamaba mucho la atención ponerse uno, pero ya había ido medio obligada a la fiesta, y no tenías ganas de nada, y menos aún de hacer el paripé delante de todos. Un solo imprevisto más y saldría corriendo de allí sin posibilidad de retorno. Habló sin pensar.

\- Todo el día organizando cosas sin pensar si el resto está conforme o no. – Su tono brusco cortó la conversación de las chicas. – Encima me tendrá que parecer bien que uséis mi cuarto.

Sus amigas se quedaron heladas, mirándola sin saber qué decir. Mierda. No pretendía ser tan borde. Ellas no tenían la culpa de sus preocupaciones. Notaba sus miradas dolidas en ella. No sabía qué demonios pintaba ahí, iba a estropearle la fiesta al resto, debería coger sus cosas e irse, y ya se inventaría algo sobre por qué lo había hecho.

\- Me… Me dijo Shokichi que podíamos usar este cuarto para cambiarnos… – Dijo Yaeko con cierto temor. – Miró al resto buscando apoyo. – N-no sabía que te iba a molestar, lo siento.

\- No es eso. – Suspiró cansada. – Perdona, no tendría que haberos hablado así. He dormido poco y no me esperaba todo esto, nada más. – Se llevó las manos a las sienes. – Quizá debería i…

\- No hace falta que te pongas el kimono. – Dijo Eva interrumpiéndola. Se acercó a ella posando su mano en el brazo. – ¿Verdad chicas? – Sheila y Yaeko se miraron de refilón, y al momento asintieron. – ¿Ves? – La animó con voz suave. – Y si crees que vas a estar incómoda, tampoco me lo pongo yo. Lo importante es pasarlo bien juntas, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. – El rostro de Yaeko era el de la viva decepción, pero se forzó a sonreír. – Esto solo es ropa.

\- Ha sido todo muy de golpe. – Apoyó Sheila insegura. – Es normal… ¿no?

Miró a las chicas sintiéndose culpable. Estaba flagelándose por la contestación que les había dado hace un momento y ahora en vez de replicarla o molestarse estaban intentando animarla. ¿Tan afectada estaba que no había sido capaz de mantener las apariencias ni 10 minutos? Soltó una carcajada nasal. Sus amigas valían demasiado y no debía permitir que sus problemas les afectasen. Quizá si fingía que estaba bien, al final lo estaría de verdad.

\- Está bien. – Cedió con un suspiro, obligándose a sonreír. – ¿Dónde está lo mío?

\- Es este de aquí. – Indicó Yaeko, señalando el que correspondía. – Y este el tuyo, Eva. A Sheila y a mí solo nos falta el _obi_, pero podemos esperaros, así lo ponemos todas juntas. – Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- Uff… - Dijo Michelle mientras revolvía las prendas. – No recordaba que esto llevase tanta tela.

\- ¿Recordabas? – Preguntó Sheila. – ¿Te has puesto kimono alguna vez?

\- Bueno, de pequeña me regaló uno Shokichi por mi cumpleaños. – Se quedó pensativa. – Tení años, no me acuerdo exactamente.

\- Ooohhh… ¡qué mooonaaa! – Dijo Yaeko con ojos brillantes. – ¡Los niños con kimono son muy monos! ¿Y no tienes foto de eso?

\- Aquí, por suerte, no.

\- Si seguro que estabas muy guapa. – Dijo Sheila. – Yo quiero verlo.

\- Y yo. – Dijo Eva.

\- ¡Yo también! – Hizo pucheros al ver la cara de desconcierto de la mujer por su entusiasmo. – Jo, Michelle, no seas así. Esas cosas hay que enseñarlas.

\- Si encuentro alguna decente os la pasaré. – Se ajustó las gafas. – Aunque os advierto que no es nada especial.

\- Bueno, ya te recordaremos que nos las pases. – Dijo Yaeko. – Ahora os toca poneros esto, que todavía acaba Kanako antes que nosotras.

\- Es verdad, ¿dónde está Kanako? – Preguntó Eva. – Pensé que estaría con nosotras.

\- No, la está ayudando a vestirse una señora. – Explicó Yaeko. – Joseph ha escogido un _furisode_ súper bonito, pero no me deja decir nada de él.

Joseph, es verdad. Todo esto había sido cosa suya. Michelle se preguntó cómo estaría en ese momento. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía verle llorando, y aun así estaba organizando algo para todos, seguramente tragándose todo lo que sentía, como estaba haciendo ella. Se sentía cruel. Mientras Eva y Sheila intentaban sonsacarle a Yaeko detalles sobre el vestido de Kanako, miró su kimono. Era precioso, le encantaba. De hecho, sin fijarse mucho era capaz de ver la dedicación que había puesto seleccionando cada kimono. Los que veía en sus amigas le parecían bonitos, pero el que más le gustaba era precisamente el suyo. Además el tacto de la tela era exquisito. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Había vuelto a pensar en ella, acertando justo con lo que le gustaba, cuando ella le había rechazado, ¿qué pensaría cuando se lo viese puesto? No era un anillo, pero era algo escogido para ella. Se mordió el labio. Normalidad. Tenía que aparentar normalidad. Eva la estaba mirando, era capaz de verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Si seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza ellas acabarían preguntándole si pasaba algo. No se veía capaz de contárselo en ese momento, y menos antes de la fiesta. Se giró hacia ellas intentando distraerse con su conversación.

\- Jooo… - Protestaba Sheila. – Danos una pista.

\- Si yo quiero dárosla. – Hizo pucheros. – Pero me amenazaron para que no dijese nada.

\- Yo también tengo curiosidad. – Dijo Eva. – Al menos dinos el color.

\- Si ellos no saben que nos lo has dicho será como si no lo hubieses hecho. – Razonó Michelle. – Y no va a salir de aquí.

\- Bueno… - Yaeko dudó ante el razonamiento de Michelle. – Pero no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿eh?

\- Que no, venga, dínoslo. – Pidió Sheila agitándola del brazo. – No te hagas de rogar.

\- Vale. – Yaeko sonrió con complicidad haciendo gestos para que se acercasen. - ¡Es rojo! – Dijo en un murmullo emocionado. – Es SÚPER bonito, con aves del paraíso y mangas súper largas. Está preciosa, y eso que cuando me fui todavía no se había puesto el _obi_.

\- ¿Le queda mucho? – Preguntó Eva.

\- Pueeess… un poco. Es complicado de poner.

\- Deberíamos estar vistiéndonos nosotras, que al final va a acabar ella antes.

\- ¡Eso, eso! – Yaeko dio palmadas, animada. - ¡Desnudaros ya! Uy. – Se llevó una mano a la boca. – Qué lesbiana me ha quedado eso.

\- A mí ya me estuvo sobando para vestirme, así que… - Comentó Sheila.

\- Porque te dejas. – La chinchó Eva.

Entre risas y bromas, Michelle y la alemana se desnudaron, dejando la ropa doblada y apartada en un rincón de la habitación. Una vez que acabaron, Yaeko hizo una explicación rápida de qué era cada cosa de las que tenían delante sin entrar en mucho detalle para poder referirse a las prendas por su nombre. Entonces la voz de Sheila le hizo levantar la cabeza.

\- Esto… Michelle. – Dijo con cierto temor. – Tu entrepierna me está mirando.

\- ¿Eh? – La mujer miró sus bragas. Estaban impresas con la fotografía muy realista y muy bien hecha de un gato gris jaspeado de grandes ojos verdes. – Ah, sí, bueno. Las vi por internet y no pude resistirme.

\- Es verdad, son un poco inquietantes. – Concedió Eva mirándolas también con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Pues tengo otras dos. – Dijo Michelle, no sin cierto orgullo.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Yaeko.

\- Claro. – Afirmó con rotundidad. – Había de varios colores y no me decidía solo por una. – Las miró a todas. – Es un poco raro que os quedéis todas mirándome las bragas, ¿lo sabíais?

\- Uy, perdón. – Se disculpó Eva. – Es que son llamativas.

\- Hablando de cosas llamativas. – Dijo Yaeko mirando el pecho de Eva, cubierto por un sujetador color visón con encajes en forma de flores. – Espero que no tengamos problema para ajustarte el kimono.

\- Oh. – Se tapó en acto reflejo. – P-pues no lo sé…

\- Algo se podrá hacer, digo yo. – Comentó Sheila. – Por cierto, me gusta tu sujetador.

\- Es mono. – Confirmó Michelle.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Eva sonrosada. Carraspeó nerviosa. - ¿Nos vestimos ya?

\- Ah, sí, sí, claro. – Dijo Yaeko con una sonrisa. – Tenéis que poneros primero el _hadajuban_. – Las dos mujeres miraron las prendas sin recordar cuál había dicho que era esa.

\- La más fea. – Ayudó Sheila.

\- Oh, ¿esta? – Preguntó Michelle cogiendo una de las prendas.

\- ¡Sheilaaaa! – Protestó Yaeko con un lloriqueo. – Así no aprenden.

\- Pero ha acertado. – Se encogió de hombros. – Es lo que cuenta.

Yaeko cogió aire dispuesta a replicar, pero al quedarse sin argumentos, se volvió hacia Michelle y Eva, indicándoles cómo ponerlo. Ambas poseían un pecho generoso, en especial la alemana, con lo cual Yaeko ya preveía que no iba a ser tan fácil vestirlas a ellas como cuando ayudó a Sheila. Además, les faltaba la referencia visual, ya que ella ya tenía casi todo puesto, con lo cual, la tarea se dificultaba. Pese a ello ambas lograron ponerse el _hadajuban_ y pasaron a la siguiente capa, el _nagajuban_. Metieron unas mangas en otras sin mayores dificultades, pero para lo demás, empezaron los problemas. Yaeko se encargó de ayudar a Eva, atándole el _koshi-himo_ e intentando cerrar el cuello del _nagajuban_, ya que sus imponentes senos se lo estaba impidiendo.

\- Eemm… Bueno… - Le dijo a Eva, notando cómo se ponía roja. – Voy a tener que sobarte un poco para colocarte el cuello. Lo siento.

\- Ah… Tranquila. – Le sonrió, también cohibida. – Perdona por dar problemas.

\- No, no, no es problema, tranquila. – Dijo al tiempo que le metía la mano por el escote, intentando cerrarlo.

\- Esto… Yaeko. – Dijo Sheila. – Tenemos un problema.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó sin mirar mientras volvía a atar el _koshi-himo_ después de conseguir el efecto más o menos deseado.

\- Esto tiene que quedar sin arrugas… ¿no?

\- Sí, ¿por qué….?

Al volver la cabeza, supo qué pasaba al momento. En Eva, el pecho era un problema relativo, bastaría con dejarle un poco de escote y ya está, aunque no fuese lo ideal. En el caso de Michelle no solo tenía una talla importante de sujetador, sino que además tenía unas generosas caderas, con lo cual, además de que no podía cerrar bien la prenda, al atar el _koshi-himo_ a la cintura la prenda se arrugaba por todas partes.

\- Uff… - Resopló Yaeko. Intentó quitarle las arrugas, pero era imposible. Empezaba a agobiarse. – Pues no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Y si lo abre un poco? – Sugirió Sheila. – Igual así se arruga menos.

\- O enseño las tetas. – Dijo Michelle.

\- Ya lo tiene muy poco cruzado. – Dijo Yaeko. Daba vueltas alrededor de Michelle intentando ajustarle la prenda sin éxito. – No sé qué decirte.

\- El de debajo está parecido. – Informó Sheila. – Como la tela es más fina, no le di tanta importancia…

\- Ya, ya, hiciste bien… - Yaeko resopló. Metió el dedo por el _koshi-himo_, que estaba ajustado, pero tampoco sin exagerar. – Con esta cinturita…

\- Es que tienes muchas curvas, Michelle. – Le dijo Eva con una sonrisa.

\- Quién me iba a decir que estar tan buena me iba a dar problemas.

Yaeko intentó ajustar más el kimono, intentando en la medida de lo posible aplastar sus voluptuosidades en la medida de lo posible, con las protestas de Michelle acerca de que sí, la prenda muy bonita, pero que no dejaba lucir el cuerpo. Entonces sonó el timbre. Oyeron a Shokichi acercarse canturreando y dio un par de toques en su puerta.

\- Chicas, es Amelia. – Dijo a través de la puerta.

\- Voy, voy. – Respondió Yaeko. – Sheila, por favor, mira a ver si puedes decirle cómo va el resto, por favor.

¡Amelia! ¿Pero qué hora era? Se habían entretenido charlando y ahora le estaba acumulando el trabajo. Ahora tendría que ayudar a Amelia y pensar cómo encajar los atributos de sus amigas dentro del kimono. Tenían que estar impecables ya que, según sus cálculos, en breves al fin podrían ver a Kanako en todo su esplendor.

31


	73. Las tradiciones menos tradicionales (2)

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡La fiesta continua! El sector masculino ayudará a nuestras chicas a acabar de ponerse los kimonos para dar un cálido recibimiento a Kanako, aunque algunos estén pensando más en quitar ropa que en ponerla. **

**Las fotos y la comida siempre son una excelente excusa para intercambiar algo más que conversación, sobre todo si además deja un buen recuerdo. Al final ser adulto no va a ser tan malo como lo pintan.**

**En el próximo capítulo, los nervios y la tensión acumulada de Alex tras la agitación de los últimos días van a traer consecuencias que pueden ser desastrosas.**

**Por cierto, una de nosotras está de mudanza, así que es posible que haya retrasos en la subida el jueves que viene, pero esperamos poder cumplir con el calendario.**

**\- Título: Las tradiciones son menos tradicionales si tus amigos no son de tu país  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 14.408  
****\- Personajes: Kanako, Yaeko, Shokichi, Joseph, Alex, Marcos, Sheila, Akari, Michelle, Eva, Keiji, Amelia.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Las tradiciones son menos tradicionales si tus amigos no son de tu país**

Yaeko salió de la habitación donde se estaban acabando de vestir las chicas y se fue hacia Shokichi, que canturreaba en la puerta, esperando a que subiese Amelia. Al ver llegar a la japonesa, se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios, pero frunció el ceño al ver su cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó. – ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿A vosotros os queda mucho? – Preguntó agobiada. – Es que no puedo vestir yo sola a todas, y si ahora llega Amelia…

\- Supongo que no les importará ayudar… Pero puedo decírselo. ¿Les cuesta ponérselo?

\- Bueno, es que no consigo encajar sus… - De pronto se calló, dándose cuenta de con quien hablaba. – Bueno… sus cosas de mujeres, y no sé qué hacer.

\- No te agobies. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Nos conocemos entre todos, no hace falta que queden perfectas. – Se giró hacia la puerta al oír el sonido del timbre. Un momento después, entró Amelia.

\- Hola… ¿eh? – Parpadeó un par de veces viendo a Shokichi y Amelia. – ¿Pero qué…? ¿Y esto…?

\- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! – Yaeko la cogió del brazo. – Tienes que cambiarte, ¡rápido! – Empezó a arrastrarla hacia la habitación. – ¡Shokichi! Avísame cuando estéis preparados.

Amelia, agarrada a su mochila, se vio arrastrada hacia una habitación sin darle tiempo siquiera a quitarse los guantes ni el gorro. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, y, aunque había hablado con Keiji un momento antes, por accidente (dulce, dulce accidente), tampoco le había dicho nada de esto. Al entrar en el cuarto, se encontró a Sheila intentando ayudar a Eva a colocarse las mangas de su _nagajuban_ dentro de las mangas del kimono. Michelle estaba en la misma situación, pero su cara de frustración aumentaba por momentos. Saludó indecisa, recibiendo respuestas distraídas, concentradas como estaban a sus cosas.

\- Venga, desnúdate. – Le dijo Yaeko en cuanto la soltó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó confusa. – ¿Ahora? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Shokichi ha decidido que como es una fiesta tradicional, vamos a vestirnos de forma tradicional. – Explicó Michelle. – Sí, esa cara puse yo. Ríndete, no puedes hacer nada.

\- Pero yo esto no sé cómo va…

\- Ya te visto yo. – Dijo Yaeko. Se quedó mirándola. – ¡Vamos! Quítate la ropa.

\- Ya voy, ya voy… - Empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y el resto de la ropa con cierto pudor, pero apresuradamente, en vista del estrés de la japonesa. – Oye, ¿y el resto también…?

\- Sí, sí. – Le confirmó Sheila. – Los chicos también se lo están poniendo.

\- Ya veo. – Se preguntó cómo estaría Keiji en kimono, y si en la realidad quedaba la mitad de bien que en su mente, necesitaba verle ya. Se dejó la ropa interior, mirando con indecisión a Yaeko, sin saber si se la tenía que quitar.

\- No, mujer, el sujetador y las bragas déjatelas puestas. Bueno. – Sonrió con picardía. – A no ser que quieras ir tradicional del todo.

\- No, no, no. – Dijo al punto. – Así estoy bien.

\- Vale. – Yaeko sonrió. – Ya verás qué mona vas a estar cuando veas a Keiji. – Le dijo la japonesa al tiempo que cogía la primera capa. – A ver, esto es la ropa interior, el _hadajuban_. – Dijo al tiempo que se lo ponía por los brazos. Estaba ya cansada de explicar tanta cosa. – Y las tiras para atar son los _koshi-himo_.

Estando Yaeko ocupada, Sheila intentaba ayudar a Eva y Michelle con el suyo. Michelle no se dejaba ayudar mucho, y rezongaba por lo bajo sobre la escasez de tela y las consecuencias de la ropa estandarizada que no se adaptaba a las mujeres de verdad. La alemana había conseguido atarse más o menos el primer _koshi-himo_ a la cintura, pero la parte del pecho le estaba resultando una odisea. Su kimono era de color gris cálido muy claro, con delicados bordados en un tono de gris ligeramente más oscuro formando un campo en la parte inferior del mismo del que sobresalían camelias japonesas. En las mangas, de color gris oscuro y ocupando todo el largo, se veía la misma flor, más detallada. El _obi_, que seguía doblado encima de la cama, era de color salmón apagado, en el que se entremezclaban hilos plateados, que formaban un dibujo abstracto en la parte central de la pieza. Sheila le había dicho que tenía que meter las manos por el hueco bajo la manga, pero no lo veía claro.

\- Espera, que te ayudo. – Se ofreció. Se subió un poco su manga e intentó colocárselo introduciendo el brazo por el hueco. – Hay que colocarlo por la espalda también. – Pasó la mano para la parte delantera. – Uy. Te he tocado una teta.

\- ¡Sheila! – Ella la miró extrañada. – N-no lo digas así.

\- Son tetas, Eva. – Dijo Michelle. – Todas tenemos más o menos lo mismo, así que no te alarmes.

\- Igual hay que esperar a que te ayude Yaeko… - Dijo la mexicana. Si ajustaba la parte de la espalda, le faltaba tela en el pecho, pero si cerraba bien el escote, salían arrugas en la espalda. – Yo no sé cómo ponerlo bien…

Por suerte, el cuerpo de Amelia se ajustaba bastante más al estándar necesario para llevar kimono, así que mientras se explicaba a toda velocidad, Yaeko le fue poniendo el _nagajuban_ con sus _koshi-himo_ y _datejime_ sin mayores problemas. Amelia, sobrepasada por la situación, se dejó vestir sin rechistar.

\- Oohh… - Dijo Yaeko cogiendo su kimono. – ¡Mira qué bonito! – Lo extendió delante de ella. – Pega mucho contigo.

El kimono de Amelia era en tonos violeta, formando ondas tricolor verticales en lila, morado y morado oscuro jaspeado. Además todo él estaba salpicado de flores de cerezo, en tonos que iban desde el rosa fuerte, hasta un bonito rosa pálido y algunas de color lila, siendo más abundantes en la parte inferior. Su _obi_ era de color morado oscuro, dando un contraste de color en el resto de colores claros. Le gustaba mucho, aunque no sabía cómo le quedaría. En el momento en el que se lo estaba poniendo, oyeron el jaleo de los chicos saliendo del cuarto de Shokichi.

\- ¡Ya están ahí! – Dijo con nerviosismo. – ¿Os importa que os acaben de ayudar ellos? – Preguntó en tono de súplica. – Es que el _obi_ no es fácil de poner la primera vez…

\- A mí no me importa. – Dijo Michelle. – Pero me puedo apañar sola.

\- Yo no estoy tan segura… - Eva miró al resto, buscando apoyo.

\- A ti te ayudo yo. – Dijo Yaeko. – Que además hay que ajustarte eso. Amelia, a ti te puede ayudar Keiji, que seguro que sabe. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿P-p-por qué Keiji? – Preguntó.

\- ¡No es el momento de ponerse recatada! – Le replicó. – Voy a avisarles.

Yaeko salió a su encuentro, con aspecto de estar bastante estresada. Su kimono era en tono salmón claro con dibujos en tono pastel de flores variadas y figuras geométricas en la parte inferior de la prenda que ascendía en espiral por el lateral derecho hasta llegar a la manga opuesta. El bonito _obi_ que tenía preparado era labrado en tono verde pastel, entremezclado con hilos dorados. Pese a la prisa que llevaba inicialmente, se detuvo al fijar su vista en Alex. Casi al momento su expresión cambió a una de clara lujuria al fijarse en su novio, que mostraba una muy similar contemplando a Yaeko.

\- ¡Pollito! ¡Estás genial! ¡Qué bien te queda! ¡Qué guapo! – Corrió hacia él queriendo verle más de cerca.

-Y tú estás… uff… – La cogió de la mano levantándosela para contemplar bien el kimono que llevaba. – Da una vuelta. – Feliz por la petición, giró sobre sí misma con una sonrisa. – Madre mía. – La atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso en los labios. Un carraspeo de Keiji hizo reaccionar a Yaeko.

\- Ah, sí. – Se separó de su novio para dirigirse al resto, aunque siguieron jugueteando con los dedos el uno del otro. – ¿Me podéis echar una mano con el resto? Solo les queda ponerse bien el kimono y atar el _obi_ y es que una por una voy a tardar mucho.

\- ¿Y a ellas les parece bien? – Preguntó Keiji, esperando oír un "no"… pero no fue el caso.

\- Sí, claro, se lo he preguntado. – Se volvió a Shokichi. – Entonces ahora vamos al salón. – Le dio otro beso en la mejilla a su novio. – ¡Pero qué guapo estás! ¡Nos vemos ahora!

Yaeko se despidió con una sonrisa traviesa y volvió corriendo al cuarto donde se encontraban las chicas charlando entre ellas y aguardando su regreso. Nada más cruzar la puerta se apoyó sobre ella mirándolas con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en su boca.

\- Chicas. – Empezó con grandilocuencia. – Agarraos bien las bragas porque vais a perderlas ahí fuera.

\- ¡Pero qué bruta eres! – Le recriminó Sheila, que sonreía pese a tener las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- De bruta nada. Están guapísimos. Bueno, a ver. – Sacó pecho con arrogancia. – Nadie está tan guapo como mi Pollito, pero están tremendos. Es como el efecto traje, pero en efecto kimono.

\- ¿Están todos fuera? – Preguntó de pronto Michelle.

\- Sí. – Se acercó a ellas. – Venga, coged las cosas que os faltan por poneros y vamos, que nos van a echar una mano.

\- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó Amelia mirándose a sí misma y al resto. Tenía el kimono puesto, pero ni siquiera lo tenía atado parcialmente como ellas. – ¿Salgo así?

\- Seguro fuera hay alguien a quien no le importa ayudarte. – Dijo Eva insinuante.

\- No empecéis, por favor. – Respondió la mujer azorada.

\- ¿Quién prefieres que te ayude? – Preguntó Yaeko entonces. – ¿Shokichi? ¿Akari? ¿Joseph? – La cara de Amelia se convirtió en un poema a medida que enumeraba a los chicos. – ¿Ves? Vamos, que nos están esperando.

En cuanto oyó pronunciar esas palabras Michelle sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago. Su instinto de lucha o huida le estaba gritando que tomase la segunda opción sin dudarlo. No quería ver a Joseph, al menos no así, no en ese momento, maldita sea, ¡no a medias de vestir incluso! Amelia también parecía estar en dilema viendo a Sheila, Eva y Yaeko mucho más decididas cogiendo todo para salir mientras charlaban. Al cruzarse sus miradas Amelia le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Podía entenderla. Comparada con ellas, en ese momento ella era la más "desnuda" de todas. Estaba arrebujándose el kimono como si de una bata se tratase para no pisarlo y poder moverse, mientras cogía los _koshi-himo_ que le quedaban y el _obi_.

\- Amelia. – Llamó, acercándose a ella. – Ya nos hemos visto todos en bañador, y eso lleva menos tela.

\- Es que me siento un poco rara. – Admitió. – Y no quiero hacer el ridículo. No me esperaba todo esto. – Suspiró. – Me siento…

\- Sobrepasada. – Ayudó Michelle. – Te entiendo. – Ella se sentía igual. – Tenemos unos amigos demasiado entusiastas.

\- Ya… - Agachó la cabeza con un nuevo suspiro cansado.

\- Pero vas a estar preciosa. – Insistió. – Y sí, Keiji te va a ayudar, y no es por picarte. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – Preguntó ilusionada. – ¿No… no lo dices por animarme?

\- ¿Crees que te diría cosas que no pienso de verdad o sobre las que no estoy segura para darte falsas ilusiones? – Preguntó a su vez, con evidente ironía.

\- Ya… lo sé. – Sonrió para sí, con las mejillas arreboladas. – Gracias.

\- No me las des. – Sonrió a Amelia. – Vamos fuera, que estas otras ya se han adelantado.

Dándose ánimos y fuerzas la una a la otra, siguieron a sus amigas hacia el salón, cada una con sus propias preocupaciones. Cuando llegaron al salón, todas tuvieron que reconocer que Yaeko no había mentido. Con la decoración, la música ambiental que había puesto Shokichi y el vestuario de todos, parecía que de verdad habían conseguido llevar un trocito de Japón al ático. Ya habían visto a Shokichi al llegar, pero el resto no tenía nada que echarle en cara al rector, que en ese momento caminaba distraído por un rincón de la casa con un papel en la mano. Incluso daba la sensación de que los más jóvenes caminaban más rectos.

Sheila y Eva, que hacía lo posible por cerrar su escote, se acercaron a Alex y Marcos, dirigidas por Yaeko, que se estaba comiendo a su novio con los ojos, y el decoro le impediría comérselo de otra forma. Sheila y Eva también parecían gratamente sorprendidas.

\- Wow, chicos. – Se sorprendió Sheila mientras Yaeko le daba un beso a Alex en la mejilla. – Estáis increíbles, parecéis otros.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Alex. – Vosotras estáis preciosas. Déjame verte bien, Sheila. – Pidió.

\- ¿Os gusta? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras daba una vuelta.

\- Te queda muy bien ese color.

\- A vosotros os quedan muy bien los kimonos. – Comentó Eva. – Hasta pareces alguien serio, Marcos. – Provocó risas en el resto.

\- Ja. Ja. Qué graciosa. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Yo puedo ser serio si quiero, y más con una araña al hombro. – Bromeó ufano. – En serio, estáis genial. – Dijo sinceramente. – Pero os faltan cosas, ¿no?

\- Sí… - Confirmó Yaeko. – Por eso hemos bajado, a ver si nos podéis ayudar.

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Marcos con cara de susto. – ¿Atar más? No, por favor.

\- Déjalo. – Dijo Alex casi con alarma. – Ya las ayudo yo.

Por su parte, en cuanto Michelle puso el pie en el salón, seguida de Amelia, lo primero que hizo, inconscientemente, fue buscar a Joseph, que en ese momento charlaba con Akari y Keiji a cierta distancia de sus amigos. Estaban medio girados, muy probablemente comentando los atuendos de las chicas. Y ellos… Yaeko no había exagerado en absoluto. Los tres estaban espectaculares. Joseph resplandecía con su kimono. Sólo él era capaz de vestir de blanco y lucir tan bien. Los colores más sobrios de Keiji, su tranquilidad y porte le daban el aire de un noble sacado de una novela histórica. Pero Akari. Michelle tuvo que forzarse a tomar aire. El rojo de su kimono haciendo honor a su nombre con los toques negros parecía hecho para él. Su fornida y amplia espalda quedaba perfectamente torneada. Se preguntó incluso si llevaría tantas capas debajo como ella misma, porque no le importaría indagar bajo ellas hasta llegar a su katana y descubrir si estaba vestido al estilo tradicional o también tendría que apartar los calzoncillos antes de llegar al premio gordo. Entonces Joseph fijó la vista en ella. Seguramente sabía que les estaba mirando desde el principio. Tragó saliva con dificultad, pero la mano de Amelia en su brazo le dio la distracción que necesitaba.

Su amiga estaba colorada e intentando acomodarse el kimono, que, al no llevar atado, se le estaba resbalando por los hombros. Aunque al llamarla había girado la cara hacia ella, su mirada se desviaba hacia Keiji de forma casi continua.

\- Michelle… - Llamó con un hilo de voz, dando la espalda al grupo. – N-n-no puedo. Mira cómo están ellos y cómo estoy yo. – Abrazó el _obi_ que llevaba en la mano contra el pecho. – Llevo un montón de ropa y me siento desnuda.

\- Pero no vas desnuda. – Intentó tranquilizarla. – ¿Prefieres volver a la habitación? – Dijo frotándole la espalda.

\- No sé, es que… es que… - Giró la cabeza mirando a los chicos de nuevo y al momento se volvió más roja aún. – Has… ¿Has visto cómo va Keiji? Me da vergüenza presentarme así. Me siento tonta.

\- No eres tonta. – "Eres una mujer enamorada" pensó, pero no le parecía buena idea decírselo. – Keiji no te va a juzgar. ¿Quieres que le diga que venga él solo?

\- ¡No! – Dijo en voz baja. – No te vayas lejos.

Joseph suspiró al ver la reacción de Michelle. El kimono que había escogido para ella, aunque estuviese a medias de poner era el perfecto. Resaltaba su piel y su pelo rubio y bien cuidado. Tocó a Akari en el hombro para que se girase al verlas. Le oyó tragar saliva. No era para menos. Incluso con el corte recto del kimono, el _koshi-himo_ atado a la cintura insinuaba sus formas de mujer. Además, se resbalaba por sus hombros de una forma demasiado sugerente para su mente.

\- Guau. – Dijo Akari. – Tengo que admitirlo, Joseph, tienes muy buen ojo.

\- Gracias, lo sé. – Contestó arrogante. – Me alegro de que te guste

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Keiji, fijándose en dónde miraban. - ¿De qué estáis hab…? Oh… - Miró con atención, sonrojándose. – Es… Amelia… - Murmuró casi extasiado. – Ah, si está con Michelle. – Añadió de repente. – ¿Les pasa algo…? – Preguntó casi más para sí que para ellos con la vista prendida en el kimono lila.

\- Deberías ir a ayudarla. – Dijo Joseph, dirigiéndose a Akari.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? P-pero… - Notó calor en las mejillas. – No creo que deba…

\- Estaré bien. – Le dijo con firmeza. – No soy de piedra, pero tampoco soy tonto, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

\- N-no me refería a eso… solo. – Replicó Akari. – Es que no se va a dejar ayudar. Y lo sabes.

\- Igual por ti sí. – Respondió con un deje melancólico. – Al menos le hará ilusión que lo intentes. Bueno. – Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Keiji llamando su atención, que se había quedado mirando a Amelia, ajeno a su conversación. – Voy a ver qué tal le va a Kanako.

Se alejó de allí con su peculiar forma de andar. Keiji no se veía capaz de reaccionar. Es cierto que Yaeko les advirtió que necesitaba ayuda con las chicas, así que pensó que sería ponerles el _obi_ y ya, y así era en la mayoría de los casos, pero Amelia ni siquiera tenía el kimono atado. Los tonos lilas que llevaba eran perfectos para ella, deseaba verla con todo bien puesto, pero de alguna forma se sentía como si fuese a verla en ropa interior si se daba la vuelta. La idea le estaba resultando demasiado atrayente y se sintió un pervertido. Entonces Akari le dio un toque en el brazo para acercarse.

\- ¿M-Michelle? ¿Amelia? – Dijo Akari dudoso. – Esto… ¿os ayudamos?

Las dos mujeres se giraron al momento. El sobresalto de Amelia al ver a Keiji fue tan obvio que incluso él se vio obligado a apartar la vista momentáneamente, ante lo que Michelle le lanzó una significativa mirada a Akari.

\- Yo no necesito ayuda, puedo sola. – Dijo Michelle. – Pero Amelia sí necesita ayuda.

\- N-no quiero molestar. – Dijo la mujer. – Puedo esperar a Yaeko.

\- Seguro que a Keiji no le importa, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Michelle con una sonrisa que distaba de ser inocente. – Qué sed tengo. ¿Tú no, Akari? Vamos a por algo de beber.

\- ¿M-Mi-Michelle? – Preguntó Amelia sintiéndose traicionada.

\- Volvemos ahora.

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Michelle cogió a Akari del brazo, que estaba tan sorprendido como ellos, y se alejaron de allí. Amelia se volvió hacia Keiji notando el pulso desbocado. Seguía abrazada a su _obi_, y no necesitaba tocarse la cara para saber que estaba ardiendo. Keiji se encontraba delante de ella arrebatadoramente guapo y sexy. Por raro que sonase, justo ahí frente a él era completamente consciente de su nacionalidad y su cultura. No es que hasta entonces no lo pareciese, tenía unos rasgos y acento demasiado marcados para no notarlo, pero por un momento pudo imaginárselo con un atuendo parecido en uno de esos festivales de verano, como los que había visto en alguna serie. Y en cambio, ¿cómo estaba ella? A medias de vestir, sin saber siquiera cómo ponerse el kimono y sin saber si había algún tipo de protocolo o forma de comportarse en kimono. Qué desastre.

El boxeador se hallaba en una situación muy similar. Las emociones desencadenadas al ver a la mujer empezaban a agolparse dentro de él. Se notaba nervioso. Amelia estaba muy guapa. Más que eso. Estaba preciosa. La vergüenza que reflejaban sus mejillas coloradas solo incrementaba su encanto y, en parte, se sintió mal por hacerla pasar por ese apuro. Pero por otra parte, una parte que cada vez tomaba más fuerza, sentía una inexplicable alegría. Quería cogerle las manos tensas, y seguramente frías, que se agarraban con fuerza a su _obi_ para pedirle que se relajase y confiase en él, pero se sentía completamente mudo. Apartó la vista intentando centrarse y carraspeó antes de volverse a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó amable. Amelia clavo sus ojos en los suyos con una expresión tensa. – Si te incomodo le digo a Yaeko que venga.

\- No, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – No me incomodas. Contigo siempre estoy… bien. – Acabó a media voz.

\- ¿Sí? – Keiji esbozó una gran y sincera sonrisa. – Me alegro. – Yo también estoy bien contigo. – Se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de verla. No era capaz de despegar la vista de ella.

\- En… entonces… - Empezó Amelia encogiéndose de hombros y señalando con la cabeza lo que tenía cogido. – ¿T-te importa…?

\- Ah, claro. – Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de centrarse. – Ven, deja eso aquí.

Se acercaron a una estantería cercana donde Amelia dejó tanto los _koshi-himo_ que iba a usar como el _obi_. Al momento, el japonés se arrepintió. Al dejar de sujetar la tela del kimono, éste se abrió del todo, dejando visible el _nagajuban_ que tenía debajo, que atrajo irremediablemente su atención. Amelia se volvió a él, esperando indicaciones, y se obligó a mirarla a la cara.

\- V-vale. – Empezó agarrándose las manos, evitando el impulso de querer taparla. – ¿Te explicó Yaeko cómo se pone lo demás?

\- La verdad es que no. – Se disculpó. – Lo puso todo muy rápido y sí, explicó cosas, pero no me enteré, lo siento.

\- Vale, no pasa nada. – Suspiró intentando centrarse. – Primero tienes que ajustar la costura trasera, que tiene que ir por el centro… - Se puso a su espalda mientras ella se lo colocaba. – Está bien, pero tienes que dejar un poco de hueco en el cuello.

\- ¿Cómo? – Amelia inclinó la cabeza hacia delante e intentando echar el kimono hacia atrás. - ¿Así?

\- Espera…

Conteniendo la respiración, Keiji deslizó un dedo por debajo del cuello de la prenda, tirando de ella para dejar el erótico hueco a la altura de la nuca. Notó el vello de Amelia erizándose con su suave caricia y encogiendo el cuello ligeramente en el punto de contacto. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la voz de Marcos diciendo "son como gatitos". Cogió una bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente intentando que Amelia no se diese cuenta. ¿En qué clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo?

\- ¿Ya está bien? – Preguntó Amelia sacándole de su ensoñación.

\- S-sí, sí. Ya está, así está bien, sí. – No entendía qué le estaba pasando. – Bien. – Siguió hablando antes de que ella le preguntase si le pasaba algo, porque no se veía con fuerzas de ocultarle lo nervioso que le estaba poniendo. – Ahora tienes que ajustar el cuello a la misma altura. Guíate por las marcas del final.

\- ¿Así? – Preguntó juntando los dos trozos extendidos delante de ella.

\- Sí, muy bien. – Felicitó con una sonrisa. – Ahora hay que coger… por aquí… - Agarró los dos extremos del kimono que seguían al cuello. – Así puedes ponértelo mejor. Cógelo.

Al agarrar los extremos del kimono, las manos frías de Amelia rozaron los dedos cálidos del pelirrojo. Tras sustituir las manos de la mujer a las del boxeador, él puso las suyas encima.

\- Vuelves a tener las manos frías. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Tú siempre las tienes calientes. – Dijo ella perdiéndose en la agradable sensación de sus dedos cálidos abarcando sus manos cerradas sobre la tela.

\- Mejor. Así puedo calentártelas.

Amelia levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente. Al cruzarse sus miradas él la soltó de repente con un pequeño carraspeo como si quemase, llevándose una mano a la cara. Si no fuese porque le parecía imposible, podría decir que le estaba poniendo nervioso. Oyó una risita cerca de ellos y cuando se volvió le pareció ver a Marcos alejándose con una cámara de fotos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Keiji al ver su cara extrañada.

\- Ah, no, no… Nada. – Le miró de nuevo. - ¿Qué hago ahoga?

\- Lo tienes bien agarrado, ¿verdad? – La vio asentir. – Bien. Tienes que cruzarlo. – Gesticuló con las manos en el aire siguiendo sus palabras. – Primero el derecho, y luego el izquierdo, de forma que no te quede largo.

Repitió los gestos un par de veces para que Amelia le imitase. En cuanto se puso hacerlo, abrió la prenda. La vista de Keiji se dirigió irremediablemente a la suave y pálida tela del _nagajuban_ que llevaba debajo. El cuello de era de tela más gruesa, labrada, de color morado oscuro a juego con el _obi_, pero el resto de la prenda era mucho más fino y se pegaba a su piel. Notó una pequeña rugosidad. Al fijarse más en detalle para decírselo, las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. El sujetador de Amelia debía tener algún tipo de encaje, o relieve, y se insinuaba por debajo de las prendas interiores. Apartó la vista al instante, notando la respiración acelerada. Estaba seguro de que era el sujetador, y sabía que no debía mirar justo ahí, pero ahora que lo había visto, era demasiado atrayente. ¿De qué color sería? ¿En tonos lilas, como el resto del kimono? ¿Azul como su bikini el día de la piscina? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esos pensamientos tan pervertidos?

Amelia, ajena a su debate interno, estaba intentando colocarse el kimono, pero se sentía torpe con las mangas tan largas y no era capaz de sujetar la parte derecha para cruzar la izquierda sin que se le desmontase todo.

\- Keiji… Se me resbala… - Dijo con desánimo. Se mordió el labio. – ¿Me ayudas?

\- Q-q-quizá debería ayudarte otra persona. – Dijo rascándose un hombro. _Yo estoy siendo demasiado indecente_. Miró a su alrededor, pero en cuanto centraba la vista en sus amigos, todos parecían ocupados, alguno incluso girando la cabeza en cuanto les miraba.

\- S-solo necesito que me sujetes esto, ¿te importa? – Le pidió. – Explicas bien, aunque yo sea torpe.

\- No eres torpe. – Le rectificó. – Es la primera vez que te pones un kimono, nada más. – Amelia torció el gesto sin convencerse. – Hazlo otra vez.

Al poner la parte derecha sobre su cuerpo, Keiji posó la mano en su cintura sujetándola. La sintió estremecerse bajo su palma, pero finalmente cruzó la parte izquierda por encima, eso sí, evitando mirarle. Pese a ello era capaz de ver su sonrojo. Le pareció que le iba a preguntar el siguiente paso, pero Keiji cogió uno de los _koshi-himo_, sin darle tiempo a ello. Amelia se quedó inmóvil, viéndose capaz solo de extender los brazos, mientras él rodeaba su cintura un par de veces con la tira para atársela.

\- Gracias… - Murmuró. Keiji solo sonrió.

\- Ahora tienes que colocártelo. – Tragó saliva antes de seguir. – Tienes una abertura aquí bajo la manga. – Dijo señalándose su propio kimono. – Mete las manos por aquí y tienes que cerrar el cuello. – En cuanto lo hizo, la insinuante mano por debajo de la tela rozando su pecho fue demasiado para él. – S-si quieres yo te lo coloco por detrás.

A cierta distancia de donde se encontraban, Michelle no se perdía detalle de la pareja, mientras intentaba con cierta desgana acabar de colocarse su kimono. Efectivamente su intención desde el principio no fue ir a buscar algo para beber.

\- Me siento como una adolescente intentando liar a sus amigos. – Dijo Michelle. – Es divertido.

\- Creo que no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos. – Asintió Akari. – Al menos Keiji.

\- Es por su bien, a ver si espabilan porque ya les val… - Se interrumpió al girarse hacia él. Akari estaba mirándola fijamente con ojos brillantes. – ¿Akari? – Preguntó un poco intimidada. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. – Se rascó la mejilla, con aire distraído. – Me hace ilusión verte en kimono. – Sonrió sincero. – Te queda muy bien.

\- Gr-gracias. – Musitó. Sintió cómo enrojecía, intentando recolocarse el kimono infructuosamente notando la mirada de Akari sobre ella. Estaba tan emocionada en ese momento que quería golpearle en un arrebato de energía. Se recompuso mirándole con una ceja alzada. – ¿No será que te gusta cómo me queda porque enseño mucho escote? – Para reafirmar sus palabras, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. Akari bajó la mirada al momento. – Pervertido… - Le acusó con malicia.

\- ¡¿E-eh?! ¿Qué? ¡Qué! ¡No! – Se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. – L-l-l-lo decía en serio, n-no me había fijado en… en… - Volvió a mirar de reflión. – ¡Bueno, vale! ¡A-a-ahora quizá un poco! Pero es que si haces ese gesto de… ¡Que no lo decía por eso, jooo! – Lloriqueó. Michelle, que intentaba parecer seria, apenas pudo ahogar una carcajada en la mano. – Ehh… - Se revolvió el pelo, confuso. – Me… Me estás tomando el pelo otra vez. – Dijo enfurruñado. – … ¿verdad? – Añadió dudoso. Michelle rompió a reír poder aguantarse más. – Jooo. – Protestó. – No te rías de mí.

\- Idiota. – Le dio un manotazo suave en el brazo. – Parece mentira que todavía no sepas cuándo te estoy tomando el pelo.

\- Es que te pones muy seria. – Aunque intentó parecer molesto, le bailaba una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Y tú te crees todo lo que digo. – Le miró fijamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa con un suspiro. – Estás arrebatador.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Era la verdad, y era lo que pensaba, pero la sensación de repentino vacío en las entrañas esperando su reacción fue la misma. Akari la miró sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Apartó un poco la cara con timidez y pudo ver su garganta moverse al tragar saliva.

\- Gracias, Michelle. – Inclinó la cabeza en una leve reverencia.

\- Mira, puede que incluso te deje ayudarme. – Ofreció con cierto desánimo. – Como siga intentando yo sola acabé dando un tirón y rasgaré la tela.

\- ¡No, no, Michelle! – Se alarmó. Pasó la mano por el brazo de la mujer. – Esto tiene pinta de ser valioso.

\- Lo sé… - Levantó la vista de repente. – Por cierto… y… ¿Joseph? – Preguntó, casi notando cómo se atragantaba su nombre. – ¿No estaba contigo?

\- Dijo que iba a ver a Kanako. – Explicó. Michelle frunció el ceño. – Está bien. Bueno. – Corrigió. – Quizá bien no les la palabra, pero no está mal. – Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – No te preocupes.

Michelle asintió, distraída. Akari quería contarle que habían hablado y que no había rencores entre ellos. De hecho, Joseph parecía haber aceptado el café que le había propuesto tomar para charlar y desahogarse, pero no era algo que le fuese a decir a ella, al menos no en ese momento. Si podía aliviar su carga, de la forma que fuese, lo haría.

\- Eh, chicos. – Marcos apareció a su lado, con una sonrisa ladina. – Espero no interrumpir.

\- No te pases de listo, rubito. – Amenazó Michelle. – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me ofendes, señorita Michelle. – Se llevó una mano al pecho con afectación y una sonrisa sutil. A la mujer le recordó tanto a Joseph que tuvo que contenerse para no golpearle de alguna forma. – Vengo a traeros cosas interesantes. – Agitó la cámara de fotos que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Fotos? – Se interesó al momento Michelle. – ¿De quién?

\- De esos dos tortolitos de ahí. – Señaló con la cabeza a Keiji y Amelia. – Alex y el resto están ocupados con los kimonos, y como me aburría me ha dejado Yaeko su cámara.

\- Quiero ver eso. – Fue a coger la cámara, pero Marcos fue más rápido.

\- Eh, eh. Yo te las enseño. – Dijo con altivez. – Es mía.

\- Es de Yaeko. – Puntualizó Akari.

\- Pero me la ha dejado a mí.

\- ¡Enséñame las fotos ya! – Michelle estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Ya va, ya va.

Michelle y Akari se pusieron uno a cada lado del orgulloso chico enseñando sus pequeños trofeos fotográficos. Antes de llegar a las fotos interesantes, había sacado fotos de Alex atando el _obi_ de Sheila, y en un par de ellas, recogiéndolo del suelo. Yaeko también salía en varias, posando con ellos de múltiples formas, intercalando _selfies_ con el propio Marcos, de ahí que estuviesen tardando en estar listos. Luego llegaron las fotos de Keiji y Amelia. Había hecho tantas que casi podía hacer una animación de cómo le había ayudado a ponerse el kimono paso por paso. También tenía un par de capturas de Keiji agarrándole las manos a Amelia, entre otro buen puñado de ellas.

\- Tengo que pedírselas a Yaeko. – Comentó Michelle. – Aunque no eres un genio del encuadre, algunas pueden quedar muy bien con un poco de retoque.

\- ¿No puedes felicitarme y ya está? – Preguntó Marcos indignado.

\- No, que se te sube la cabeza. – Le respondió con una carcajada nasal. – Saca más, y hablaremos.

\- Eh, no soy Akari, no me des órdenes.

\- ¡Tío! – Contestó Akari ofendido. – ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- Ah. – Señaló a Michelle. – Por su mascota.

\- ¡Pero serás…!

\- Te recuerdo. – Interrumpió Michelle muy insinuante. – Que retocar fotos incluye las que te saques con Kanako. – Sonrió con malicia al ver a Marcos enrojecer.

\- Bueno, sacaré más. – Dijo bajando la cámara con aire digno. – Pero porque Yaeko y Shokichi quieren muchas fotos.

\- Sí, sí. – Dijo Michelle. – Lo que tú quieras.

\- Bah. – Se puso delante de ellos. – Venga, poneros juntos, que saco foto.

\- Estoy a medias. – Dijo Michelle. – ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

\- No. – Respondió sonriente. – Vamos, vamos, que el tiempo corre.

Tras sacarse una ronda de fotos varias entre ellos, el chaval se fue en dirección a Shokichi. al que aún no le había sacado foto, no sin antes pasar al lado de Keiji y darle un pequeño empujón que le precipitó contra Amelia en el momento en el que se ataba su segundo _koshi-himo_. El boxeador en su intento de mantener el equilibrio se agarró a ella, soltándola casi al instante completamente avergonzado.

\- ¡Marcos! – Regañó Keiji.

\- Jo, Keiji, ten más cuidado. – Respondió el rubio con inocencia. – Que vas a tirar a Amelia.

Akari y Michelle rieron desde su posición. Pudieron ver a Keiji hablando con Amelia, muy probablemente disculpándose, aunque ella no parecía precisamente ofendida. Un momento después, Keiji se puso a su espalda, preparándose para atar su _obi_.

\- Debería vestirme del todo ya. – Dijo Michelle. – Pero no hay quien ajuste esto.

\- A ver, espera…

Akari se puso a su espalda y vio las arrugas que le hacía en la cintura. Tiró un poco de la tela, intentando alisarla sin mucho éxito. Optó por colocarle la parte superior, sin dejar ninguna arruga a su espalda, y disimulando con la caída del tejido sobre el _koshi-himo_ las arrugas que hacía en torno al mismo.

\- Michelle, mete las manos por las mangas. – Pidió Akari. Y coloca el cuello. – Espero a que lo hiciera. – No, no, no tires tanto, que hace arugas. – Se giró para mirarla por delante. El escote que le dejaba el kimono dejaba ver el cuello del _nagajuban_ demasiado, pero si lo cerraba más, la espalda quedaba horrible.

\- ¡Esto me pasa por tener tetas! – Saltó irritada. – A ver, tiene que haber japonesas con tetas grandes ¡las he visto en el porno! Y llevaban kimono... ¿por qué a mí no me vale?

\- ¡Michelle! – Akari la miró escandalizado. – Las t…. tus pe… los s… Ese no es el problema. – La miró a la altura de la cadera. – Aquí también te hace un poco de arruga…

\- No se quita. – Suspiró. – Es mi cadera, y como no me corte un trozo de culo, es lo que hay.

\- ¡No! Tu culo está bien. ¡Digo…! – Buscó una forma de arreglar lo que acababa de decir.

\- Ah, es verdad. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. – Mi culo está tan bien que hizo que te estrellases contra una farola.

\- ¡Jo! – Rezongó. – Me lo vas a recordar siempre, ¿verdad? – Michelle asintió con una sonrisa y el suspiró, pasándole el _koshi-himo_ que le quedaba. – Ya estás bien así, confía en mí. Átate esto.

Mientras Michelle lo hacía, con una sonrisa socarrona, Akari cogió el _obi_, intentando hacer memoria de cómo se ponía. Él estaba acostumbrado a ponerse el suyo simplemente, y era mucho más sencillo que atar el de ellas. Por el tipo de tela y el ancho de la misma, se imaginaba que sería un atado típico en forma de mariposa, pero tenía sus dudas. Al levantar la vista se fijó en que Keiji ya tenía medio puesto el de Amelia. Aprovechando el momento, sugirió ir con ellos para que le explicase cómo hacerlo. Los dos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al verles acercarse, sobre todo Amelia, que dedicó una mirada a su amiga cargada de significado por múltiples razones.

\- Oh, volviste. – Le dijo a Michelle con marcada ironía.

\- Sí. – Sonrió siguiéndole el juego. – Pero si quieres me voy otra vez. – Le dijo poniéndose a su lado.

\- T-tampoco he dicho eso.

Mientras tanto, Keiji aceptó sin problemas repetir los pasos que había hecho para que Akari le siguiese, poniéndose a la espalda de Michelle. Primero dobló un extremo del _obi_ a la mitad, que echó le sobre el hombro. Mientras Michelle lo sujetaba, desdobló el _obi_ a la altura de su cintura, dando una vuelta con él a la cintura de la mujer, tal y como Keiji lo hacía con Amelia.

\- Asegúrate de apretarlo bien. – Le indicó el pelirrojo, que se inclinó hacia delante. – Si está muy justo, me lo dices, ¿eh? – Amelia asintió.

\- Eh, Akari. – Increpó Michelle. – Aprieta un poco más, que no soy de mantequilla.

\- ¿S-seguro?

\- Que sí, vamos.

Keiji ocultó una sonrisa mientras Akari tiraba de la tela, dejándolo ajustado como Michelle le sugería. En su calenturienta mente, apretar el _obi_ de su querida profesora le estaba recordando demasiado a ciertas prácticas sexuales que incluían inmovilización. No las había practicado, pero desde luego no le resultaban desconocidas, aunque deseaba poder sacarse de su mente las imágenes de Michelle atada pidiéndole hacerlo más fuerte, al menos ahí que estaba en público.

\- Ahora dale otra vuelta. – Indicó Keiji. – Después de ajustarlo bien, dóblalo en diagonal. Así, ¿ves? – Le señaló el _obi_ de Amelia. – Ahora átalo con la tira estrecha. – Él mismo fue haciéndolo. – Y luego la pasas al otro hombro para que no te estorbe. Amelia, ¿puedes sujetar? – Pidió con voz amable.

\- Vale… creo que me acuerdo. – Dijo Akari. – Ahora viene la mariposa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, eso es. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Coges el _tare_, vamos, la tira larga que estabas enroscando, tomas la medida de los hombros y la vas doblando con ese largo hasta que quede recogida.

\- De acuerdo… - Cuando estaba a medio doblez, la tela se le resbaló. – Ups. – Suspiró. – Espera, que lo vuelvo a hacer.

\- Torpe. – Canturreó Michelle.

\- Se pone nervioso. – Dijo Amelia con una risita.

\- Más le vale que quede bien.

\- ¡Me estoy esforzando! – Rezongó Akari.

\- Le está quedando bien. – Le defendió Keiji.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo con alivio, mirando cómo lo hacía él. – Se te da muy bien. – Alabó Akari.

\- Bueno. – Keiji sonrió. – Mi madre tenía poca fuerza en las manos y solía atar el suyo cuando se ponía kimono.

El siguiente paso era doblar transversalmente el _tare_ recogido en forma de acordeón. Posteriormente usaron el trozo doblado que sujetaban las mujeres para darle una vuelta sobre la zona central, estrechándola y atándola, para hacer la forma de un lazo o mariposa. El trozo sobrante lo enroscaron y guardaron bajo el _obi_. Tras atar el de Amelia, Keiji retocó el de Michelle. Ya quedaba menos para que estuviesen todos listos.

Y eso mismo deseaba Marcos. Llevaba ya un buen rato dando vueltas de aquí para allá con la cámara de Yaeko sacando fotos. Acababa de hacerse unas cuantas con Shokichi, pero el hombre estaba preparando una especie de discurso, así que no le dio mucha conversación. Le dijo que era importante y que esperaba que luego estuviese atento él también a lo que tenía que decir. Puede que fuese Shokichi, y que lo que iba a decir fuese importante, pero la palabra "discurso" sonaba igual de aburrida. En ese momento oyó una puerta del medio piso superior y vio a Joseph saliendo de la habitación de Kanako. Perfecto. Subió las escaleras con alegría. Seguro que él no le dejaba tirado.

\- ¡Joseph! – Saludó. En cuanto el hombre se giró, le sacó una foto. Pese a que esperaba pillarle por sorpresa, al mirar el resultado, el hombre había quedado estupendo.

\- ¿Eres el fotógrafo oficial? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- El fotógrafo oficialmente aburrido, más bien. – Dijo con hastío. – Todos están ocupados y me aburro. – Miró a la puerta de la que había salido Joseph y luego al hombre, mordiéndose el labio. – ¿Y Kanako? ¿Le queda mucho? ¿Cuándo sale?

\- Qué poca paciencia tienes. – Dijo alzando una ceja. – Ya saldrá, ansioso.

\- No soy ansioso. – Dijo enfurruñado. – Es que si necesita ayuda, puedo entrar a ayudar, o algo.

\- Tú lo que quieres es entrar a desvestirla, no a vestirla. – Rió en voz baja al ver a Marcos enrojeciendo mientras buscaba una réplica. – ¿Sabes? Hay dos cosas que no se pueden disimular, estar borracho y estar enamorado.

\- Qué exagerado. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Exagerado? Mira. – Se acercó a la barandilla mirando al salón donde todos estaban acabando de prepararse. Marcos se apoyó sobre ella a su lado. – Fíjate cómo mira Amelia a Keiji cuando él está distraído. O allí. – Señaló al otro grupito. – Mira cómo Alex juguetea con la mano de Yaeko mientras hablan con el resto. – Miró a Marcos. – O tú mismo, esperando a que me vaya para entrar a ver a Kanako.

\- No iba a hacer eso. – Farfulló. – Solo iba a preguntarle cuánto le quedaba. – Joseph se rió.

\- Voy a contarte un poco de historia. – Miró a Marcos, que arrugó el gesto. – No pongas esa cara, ¿cuándo te he contado yo algo aburrido? A ver. – Se apoyó en la barandilla a su lado. – ¿Sabes por qué los kimonos son así?

\- ¿Por qué los japoneses tienen mucho tiempo para vestirse? – Joseph sonrió divertido. – ¿Qué? Es verdad, son muchas cosas, y lo de las chicas es peor aún.

\- Los kimonos están hechos para destacar las zonas más sensuales de una mujer, según la cultura nipona, que son cuello, cadera y tobillos.

\- ¿Tobillos? – Preguntó extrañado. – ¿Y las tetas?

\- Bueno, no es que las japonesas tengan un pecho especialmente llamativo. – Explicó Joseph. – Ya habrás visto los problemas que ha tenido Eva para ponerse su kimono.

\- Ya. – Torció el labio. – Y Michelle también estaba protestando. – Suspiró. Ahora entendía por qué a Akari le llamaban tanto la atención ciertas cosas. – No saben lo que se pierden. ¿Y lo demás?

\- Fíjate. – Señaló al piso inferior con la cabeza. – Yaeko les está recogiendo el pelo a todas precisamente para dejar visible ese hueco en la nuca. El _obi_, el cinto decorado, destaca las caderas, y la espalda, para que la mujer sea bonita incluso por detrás. Además significa cosas diferentes según el tipo de atado, soltera, casada, de fiesta, formal… Igual que hay muchos tipos de kimono, según la forma y los colores que tiene, cada uno con su propio protocolo.

\- ¡Qué complicado! – Resopló. – Con lo fácil que es llevar unos pantalones y una camiseta y ya está.

\- ¿Y lo guapas que están todas? – Preguntó Joseph. – Y eso que no has visto a Kanako… - Sonrió al ver despertar la curiosidad y ansiedad en los ojos del muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo es el de Kanako? Todavía no me has dicho si le queda mucho.

\- Ya está preparada, está esperando a que acabéis todos.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Dijo ilusionado. – Entonces puedo pasar a verla. – Se giró hacia la puerta, pero Joseph le agarró del hombro.

\- No, no puedes pasar. – Le hizo volver a la barandilla. – Te dije que tuvieses paciencia.

\- Venga, Joseph, no seas así, déjame entrar. – Joseph agitó la cabeza hacia los lados con una expresión divertida. - ¡Vamos! Qué más te da. – Se agarró a su brazo, dando tirones de la manga. – Por favor, porfi, déjame pasar, si ya está vestida. – Joseph volvió a negar. - Jooo ¡somos amigos! Hazlo por mí…

Joseph se quedó helado al oír a Marcos. Amigos. Es verdad. Por raro que pareciese, estaba en una casa rodeado de amigos a los que no le unían lazos de negocios, enlaces familiares heredados o dinero. Amigos de verdad. Rió para sí un momento antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Marcos.

\- Precisamente porque soy tu amigo voy a impedirte que hagas el ridículo entrando ahí porque te vas a quedar sin palabras. – Él le miró interrogante. – Sí, así de guapa está.

\- Al menos dime cómo va.

\- Preciosa. – Respondió enigmático.

\- Eso ya me lo has dicho. Dime más.

\- Bonita, espectacular, bella, hermosa, adorable, _linda_. – Joseph sonrió al tiempo que Marcos se hacía el ofendido. – ¿Más?

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – Dijo ligeramente sonrojado. – Digo que cómo va vestida.

\- Ah, eso. – Dijo fingiendo darse cuenta de qué hablaba. – Lleva un _furisode_. Antes de que preguntes, y viendo que no te acuerdas, te diré que un _furisode_ es un kimono de mangas muy largas. El que he escogido para Kanako concretamente es un _oburisode_, llamado _furisode_ de verdad ya que el largo de sus mangas puede llegar a 114 centímetros, siendo, en el caso de Kanako, de 112 centímetros exactamente. Está confeccionado y bordado a mano con seda de alta calidad al estilo tradicional, ya que su datación es bastante antigua, pero la señora Kinomoto lo ha conservado en perfectas condiciones. El _obi_ es de tipo _fukuro_, de 30 centímetros de ancho y 4,20 metros de largo. El atado que ha escogido para ella la señora Kinomoto, por lo que he observado hace un momento, se denomina _fukura-suzume musubi_, que representa un gorrión con las alas extendidas. Este tipo de nudo…

\- Para, para. – Pidió Marcos, abrumado por la cantidad de datos. Suspiró resignado. – No me lo vas a decir, ya lo pillo.

\- Si quieres puedo decirle a ella que la estás esperando.

\- No, no. – Dijo alarmado. – Mejor no. Esperaré.

\- Bien. – Echó un vistazo al piso de abajo. – Deberías ir bajando, creo que ya están acabando todos. – Marcos se le quedó mirando en una muda súplica que le permitiese quedarse. – Espera abajo.

Siguió sus indicaciones, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada ofuscada mostrando su profundo desacuerdo por tener que bajar antes de verla. ¡Quería ser el primero! Bueno, el segundo, que Joseph ya la había visto. Vale, el tercero, que la señora que la estaba vistiendo evidentemente la había visto. O cuarto, porque Yaeko la vio a medias… ¡Bah! Como fuese. Quería verla ya y antes que el resto. Al llegar abajo avisó a sus amigos de que Kanako estaba lista. Yaeko exigió su cámara de vuelta y todos decidieron esperarla en corrillo al pie de la escalera, con Shokichi al pie de la misma. Se notaba la emoción en el ambiente.

\- Ey. – Alex habló en voz baja, dándole un pequeño codazo a Marcos. – ¿Nervioso?

\- Dice Joseph que está muy guapa. – Contestó en el mismo tono.

\- Está preciosa. – Cuchicheó Yaeko. - ¡Ya lo veréis!

Shokichi le hizo un gesto a Joseph, que estaba asomado al piso de arriba, indicándole que todo estaba listo. El aludido dio un par de toques en la puerta, que abrió al oír a Kanako dándole paso, pero se quedó en la puerta. Estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y tensa, mientras la señora Kinomoto recogía todo lo que había usado. Para rematar todo el conjunto, le había puesto un _kanzashi_ en el pelo con forma de ave del paraíso, a juego con los que llevaba en el _furisode_. La cola del ave caía por un lado de la cara dándole un aspecto adorable.

\- _Ya te están esperando_. – Dijo Joseph con una sonrisa. – ¿_Preparada_?

\- ¿_No_? – Dijo nerviosa, pero se levantó igualmente.

\- _No seas tonta, niña_. – Intervino la señora Kinomoto, acercándose a ella para retocarle el cuello. – _Seguro que ese chico del que me has hablado está deseando verte_.

\- _Ni te lo imaginas_. – Confirmó Joseph.

\- _¿Eh?_ – Se giró a él. – _¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

\- _Vamos y se lo preguntas tú misma_. – Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

A Marcos se le acababa la escasa paciencia que tenía. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Kanako estaba bien, ¿no? Lo que daría por tener un chicle en ese momento, pero el que llevaba para casos de emergencia estaba en la habitación de Shokichi y no era momento de subir a por él. A falta de algo mejor, empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar, intentando calmar su ansiedad, pero le duró poco. Un golpe fuerte y seco le hizo le retirar la mano con un quejido de dolor. Cuando se giró hacia la fuente de su agresión, se encontró a Michelle.

\- Au, pica. – Dijo frotándose la mano dolorida.

\- Haces un ruido muy molesto y se te van a deformar los dedos.

\- A-U. – Insistió, remarcando las vocales con gesto ofendido.

\- Quejica. – Marcos abrió la boca para replicar, pero el murmullo excitado de Shokichi se lo impidió.

\- ¡Ya viene, ya viene!

Efectivamente eran capaces de ver a Joseph a través de los barrotes de la barandilla de la escalera. Parecía tener una conversación entre susurros con Kanako. Rojo. Iba de rojo. Marcos estiró el cuello intentando verla, pero estaba medio oculta tras Joseph, que se adelantó, bajando un par de escalones por delante de ella para ayudarla a no tropezar. Un chillido emocionado de Yaeko desencadenó una avalancha de comentarios en voz baja al verla, pero no les oía. Marcos no sabía el suficiente inglés, japonés o español para describirla. Estaba maravillado viéndola bajar apoyada en el brazo de Joseph con las mejillas coloradas y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie. Llevaba el pelo recogido, y entonces entendió el erotismo que se escondía tras ese hueco en la nuca. Se sintió muy poca cosa a su lado. Muy niño, muy tonto, muy pobre. Como un iluso anhelando una figura inalcanzable. Un mero espectador fantaseando con el personaje favorito de su serie. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, sintiéndose intimidado. Alex le interrogó con la mirada. Negó con la cabeza tragando saliva.

\- ¡Pero qué guapa estás! – Gritó Yaeko antes de que su amiga alcanzase los últimos escalones, sin dejar de sacarla fotos. – Díselo, Pollito, díselo. – Picó a Alex.

\- Es verdad, Kanako. – Corroboró Alex. – Estás espectacular.

\- Guau. – Dijo Amelia. – Es precioso.

\- Te queda súper bien. – Añadió Sheila.

\- Pero lúcete, mujer. – Le dijo Joseph levantándole el brazo. Ella se tapó la cara completamente encendida con la otra manga, girando sobre sí misma con cierta reticencia al tiempo que oía nuevos murmullos de admiración. - ¿Ves? Así mejor.

\- Estás encantadora. – Dijo Keiji. – Pareces salida de un cuento.

\- Como una princesa. – Dijo Akari.

\- Tú sí que sabes lucirlo. – Michelle sonreía. – Estás preciosa.

\- No es para tanto. – Dijo abrumada por los halagos, tapándose con la manga.

\- ¡PARECES UNA JOVEN CASADERA! – Estalló Shokichi. Parecía al borde del llanto de pura emoción.

\- Seguro que tiene algún voluntario. – Insinuó Michelle con malicia.

Alex empezó a darle patadas a Marcos para que reaccionase. Le pareció que habían hecho algún tipo de alusión a él, pero era consciente de qué. Alex incrementó la fuerza de sus patadas, incluyendo un codazo. Tenía que decirle algo. Se adelantó medio paso.

\- K-Ka-Kan-n-nako. – Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor, esperando su reacción. – E-es-estás… - ¿Qué podía decir? Ya le habían dicho de todo. – E-estás… - _Piensa, piensa, piensa_. – Estás _relinda_.

En el silencio circundante, oyó unas carcajadas ahogadas, y mal disimuladas de Alex y Michelle. Amelia sonreía mirando al suelo, intentando no reírse, al igual que Sheila, que se había llevado una mano a la frente agitando la cabeza. Akari le miró extrañado, creyendo que no era tan difícil decir algo que todos pudiesen entender, cosa que también pensaban Keiji y Shokichi. Quería desaparecer. Había hecho el idiota. Kanako le miraba sin saber si tenía que alegrarse o no. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no lo tenía muy claro, Joseph se agachó a su oído, al parecer explicándole el significado, porque mientras lo hacía abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y enrojeció aún más, si es que eso era posible.

\- E-esto… gracias a todos… - Dijo Kanako. Se aclaró la garganta. – Podemos... eh… ¿seguir con la fiesta, o algo así?

\- Espera, espera. – Shokichi se acercó a su lado. – ¡Tengo unas palabras preparadas para ti! – Hizo un gesto para que se dispersasen todos. – Vamos, vamos, sentaos en los sofás. – Pidió. – No, Kanako. – Le cogió del brazo. – Ven conmigo, tú tienes un sitio especial.

Kanako le siguió sin rechistar. Se sentía muy abrumada. Todos la miraban y le dedicaban halagos que no sabía cómo manejar. La estaban tratando como si fuese una figura importante, pero ella no se sentía alguien tan especial para despertar tantas atenciones. Y Marcos. A Marcos, literalmente, no le había entendido. Casi no podía decir con qué cara la miraba porque casi no había podido mirarle con detenimiento. Joseph le dijo que para él estaba tan hermosa que se había puesto nervioso y se lo había dicho en su lengua. Al mirar al grupo Alex y Akari parecían estar tomándole el pelo, porque estaba rojo y con el ceño fruncido, quizá por lo que le había dicho, no lo sabía, había demasiado ruido para oírle. Estaba guapísimo con ese kimono verde. Ojalá su timidez la dejase fijase luego un poco mejor en él.

Shokichi la hizo sentarse en un puf a su lado, delante de la televisión, mientras el resto tomaba asiento en el sofá en forma de L. Yaeko la miraba completamente extasiada, y le pareció que el resto la miraba con una sonrisa. Incluso oyó un "pero qué mona" de Sheila. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, le ponía muy nerviosa, así que, tras colocar las mangas de su _furisode_ para no arrastrarlas, se dedicó a la noble tarea de observar sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Dio un respingo al oír a Shokichi carraspear a su lado para hacerse notar, sacando un papel de su manga para guiarse, pese a que ya se lo sabía de memoria.

\- Queridos amigos y amigas. – Empezó con voz clara y diáfana. – Lo primero de todo, gracias por venir. Hoy es un día importante, es el _seijin no hi_ de nuestra querida Kanako. – Suspiró un momento antes de continuar. – Es cierto que no estamos en Japón y que yo no soy el alcalde de la ciudad, y que no estemos siguiendo el protocolo rigurosamente, pero también sé lo que es no poder celebrar las tradiciones cuando estás fuera de tu país. – Hizo una pausa cargada de emoción. – Hace ya muchos años que celebré mi propio _seijin no hi_. Para mí fue un día muy importante, el día en el di la bienvenida a la vida de adulto, a aceptar mis propias responsabilidades y abrazar la vida que tenía por delante. Aprovecharé la existencia de un público joven para deciros que eso no quiere decir que dejase atrás mi etapa juvenil, e incluso infantil, porque eso es algo que no hay que olvidar nunca, sino mirarlo, recordarlo, y disfrutar de ello siempre que se pueda. Sé que algunos de vosotros habéis dejado vuestro país de forma temprana, y habéis tenido que madurar antes de lo que os correspondía, adquiriendo cargas y responsabilidades que no corresponden a vuestra edad. Por ello, tenéis todo mi respeto. Pero también sabed que aquí donde nos encontramos, tenéis amigos a los que recurrir. Por eso, Kanako, el día de hoy, tu entrada a la adultez, no es una forma de darte más cargas, ni de recordarte que los adultos pagan facturas, ni nada por el estilo. Habiendo tenido que buscarte la vida desde tan joven bien sabes lo que es tener responsabilidades. Este día tan especial es una forma de darte la bienvenida a tu nueva etapa, y apreciar tu madurez y el trabajo que has hecho para llegar a donde estás. Kanako Sanjo, feliz _seijin no hi_. – Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos que Kanako aceptó con una sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿Querrías dedicarnos unas palabras? – Sugirió Shokichi.

\- ¿Y-yo? – Preguntó sorprendida. – N-no… no sé… yo… e-estoy bien.

\- Por favor, insisto.

\- Kanako, no va a parar hasta que aceptes. – Le dijo Michelle. – Ya lo sabes.

Kanako miró a Shokichi, que sonreía impasible, e incluso le pareció que asentía levemente ante la afirmación de Michelle. Suspiró resignada y nerviosa, levantándose del asiento. No sabía qué tenía qué tenía que decir en estos casos.

\- G-gracias… a… a todos. Por venir. – Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y miró a Shokichi, que la animó por gestos a seguir hablando. Se acercó a él susurrando – No sé qué más decir.

\- Lo que quieras. – Respondió Shokichi. – Cómo te sientes.

\- Emm… esto… - Echó un vistazo rápido a todos. Parecía que realmente esperaban que siguiese hablando. Volvió a mirar a Shokichi, que asintió sonriente. Se apartó la cola del _kanzashi_ de la cara antes de seguir. – L-la verdad… es que de pequeña alguna vez vi a chicas vestidas para su _seijin no hi_. Así como yo, con su _furisode_ y sus _obis_ bonitos. Y me imaginaba a mí misma con uno. Pero cuando me fui de Japón dejé muchas cosas atrás. – Suspiró melancólica. – N-no fue fácil, supongo. Di muchas cosas por perdidas. Esta – dijo señalando el kimono. – fue una de ellas. Y… bueno… N-no pensé que… - Contuvo un pequeño sollozo emocionado. – bueno… que yo llegaría a ser como una de esas chicas… así que… gracias por organizarlo, Shokichi. – El hombre hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, conmovido. – Y gracias, Joseph, por este _furisode_ tan bonito. – Se llevó una mano a la cara notando lágrimas en los ojos. – Y al resto por venir.

\- Ha merecido la pena por ver esa carita emocionada. – Respondió Joseph con una inclinación de cabeza. Kanako soltó una carcajada emocionada.

\- AAWW… ¡KANA-CHAN! – Yaeko, que llevaba un rato llorando, se abalanzó sobre ella para agarrarla por los hombros y estrecharla contra ella. – ¡QUÉ BONITO TODO!

El resto volvió a aplaudir emocionado ante el intercambio de las dos mujeres. Se fueron levantando felicitando también a la mujer cuando Yaeko por fin la soltó. Marcos quedó ligeramente apartado, viendo a las chicas dándole besos y abrazos y enseñándose los kimonos entre ellas. Incluso Alex y Akari se habían acercado. Se moría de ganas de que fuese su turno, pero se sentía muy intimidado. ¿Qué tenía que decirle? ¿Felicidades? Quería darle un abrazo él también. Verla tan emocionada le había hecho ver la importancia de todo esto que habían organizado, pero… ¿quedaría raro que le diese él un abrazo delante de todos?

\- ¿No vas con ellos? – Preguntó Keiji en voz baja acercándose a él.

\- Ehh… - Tragó saliva. – E-estoy esperando a que acaben.

\- Ajá. – Dijo Keiji con sarcasmo. – Claro.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sonrojándose. – ¿A qué viene ese tono?

\- A que te está esperando. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – No seas tímido.

\- No soy tímido. – Le replicó. – Y no sé de dónde sacas que me está esperando.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria? – Preguntó con sincero interés. – Está mirando para aquí, va a creer que no te gusta cómo va.

\- Pero sí me gusta. – Musitó. – Y se lo dije antes.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Le dijo provocándole. – Porque yo no lo entendí.

\- Se lo explicó Joseph, ¿vale? – Dijo acabando de enrojecer.

\- Pues vuelve y dile algo en un idioma que pueda entender.

\- Ahora voy. Pero que sepas – dijo señalándole con el dedo. – que tengo fotos tuyas tonteando con Amelia. Hala.

Dejando a Keiji en un estado de absoluta confusión, rodeó al grupo intentando llegar a Kanako por detrás. Se fijó en su nuca que no estaba cubierta por el kimono. Joseph le había dijo que era una zona erótica, y que los kimonos estaban hechos para destacarla. Ahora veía el alcance de sus palabras notando las ganas de depositar sus labios en esa piel al descubierto. Estaban sacándose fotos entre todos y lo suficientemente distraídos para pasar de él… hasta que llegó a Kanako. Le tocó el hombro suavemente y ella se giró con un respingo.

\- M-Marcos. – Murmuró. – Hola.

\- Hola. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. De cerca estaba más guapa aún. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de seguir. Notaba la boca seca. – Fe-feliz "seitin no ji". – Kanako se llevó una mano a la boca con una risita.

\- Es… "_seijin no hi"_. – Le corrigió divertida.

\- Bueno. – Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado por la equivocación. – E-eso. Feliz _se_… _seijin_. – Dijo con esfuerzo.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró agachando la cabeza pasando la mano por su brazo. – Me gusta tu kimono. Estás muy guapo.

\- No tanto como tú. – Espetó al punto. – Estás mucho mejor que yo. – La miró a los ojos viendo cómo enrojecía.

\- ¡Parejita! – Gritó Yaeko. - ¡Foto, foto! – Les dijo. Ellos se miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar, y se colocaron de frente a ella. – Pero juntaros más. – Pidió. Se acercaron el uno al otro con timidez. – Un poco más. ¡Venga, hombre, que no va a pasar nada si os rozáis un poco! O un mucho.

\- Saca la foto ya. – Pidió Kanako con un toque de amenaza en la voz, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar a Marcos más cerca.

\- Alex. – Llamó Yaeko. – Ponte con ellos.

\- Espera. – Dijo Akari mientras Alex se ponía al lado de Kanako. – Ponte tú también, Yaeko.

\- ¡Ay, qué bien! – Dijo emocionada corriendo al lado de su novio. – ¡En plan parejitas!

\- Peeeeque. – Regañó Alex con una expresión que decía "hoy no".

\- Bueeeeno.

Marcos y Kanako se miraron de refilón, examinando la reacción del otro tras el comentario, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Tras la foto, se separaron casi de un salto, aunque después de saltar la barrera inicial de la vergüenza, siguieron charlando todos juntos. Marcos parecía seguir teniendo cierto reparo en hablar a Kanako, pero al menos conseguía encadenar palabras con más soltura.

Michelle decidió alejarse un poco de la molesta algarabía después de felicitar a la japonesa. Pudo ver a Kanako buscando a Joseph y Shokichi para sacarse fotos con ellos tras despedirse de la señora Kinomoto, ya que habían sido los organizadores de todo aquello. Se dio cuenta de que no había tenido ocasión de intercambiar ni una sola palabra con Joseph. Los dos estaban jugando a evitar y casi ignorar la presencia del otro, o al menos esa sensación daba en la superficie, y le dolía. El irremediable daño que le había hecho a Joseph seguía demasiado reciente, pero tenía las ganas egoístas de hablar con él como siempre había hecho. Esa actitud distante no hacía más que recordarle la conversación que habían tenido. Sintió una presencia a su lado y al girarse pudo ver a Eva a su lado, sonriendo amable.

\- Qué animados están todos, ¿verdad? – Aunque Eva no le preguntase directamente, veía la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Sí, pero son demasiado ruidosos. – Digo chascando la lengua. Miró a Eva. – ¿Tú lo estás pasando bien?

\- Sí. – Confesó con una sonrisa. – Es divertido pasar tiempo con ellos. – Dijo señalando al grupo con la cabeza. En ese momento Marcos tenía la cámara en la mano y Akari intentaba quitársela porque le había pillado con una cara rara. – Son divertidos y… bueno. – Suspiró. – Me viene bien airear la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal con Adolf? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Vio cómo se ensombrecía el rostro de la alemana.

\- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros, agachando la cabeza. – Apenas le veo. Cuando le veo apenas me habla. Excepto un día. – Sonrió melancólica.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se interesó Michelle. – ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Cuando llegué al laboratorio me dijeron que no habían visto salir a Adolf del despacho en toda la mañana más que para cosas muy puntuales. Le llevé un café como le gustan y un sándwich al despacho. – Suspiró. – Cuando entré tenía mal aspecto y cuando me ya me iba a ir me… me dio las gracias, y me preguntó qué tal estaba y si había aprobado todo. – Sorbió la nariz compungida. – Perdona. – Desvió la cara al suelo.

\- Eres demasiado buena. – Le frotó el brazo con cariño.

\- Sheila dice que demasiado tonta. – Soltó una carcajada ácida.

\- Sheila sabe mucho para la edad que tiene, me parece a mí. – Rió en voz baja contagiando a Eva.

De pronto vieron a Yaeko acercarse a ellas. Tenía expresión apurada y al llegar a su altura miró a los lados antes de hablar. Parecía inquieta.

\- Chicaaas… Tengo algo que contaros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Eva preocupada.

\- ¡Que me meo mucho!

\- ¿Y? – Dijo Michelle. – Pues ve a mear, no veo el problema.

\- ¿Con todo lo que llevamos puesto? – Replicó alarmada.

\- ¿No puedes levantarlo? – Sugirió la alemana. – Como si fuese un vestido.

\- ¿Y si lo meo? – Dijo alarmada. – ¡Que es mucha tela!

\- Eres japonesa, ¿no sabes cómo mear con un kimono puesto? – Preguntó sinceramente Michelle.

\- No me lo pongo tan a menudo. – Explicó haciendo pucheros. – Tendría que haber ido antes, pero con la emoción de la fiesta y ayudaros y todo se me olvidó ir al baño antes de vestirme. – Empezó a bailotear en el sitio. – ¿Y qué hago ahoooraaaa? – Lloriqueó. – Me va a estallar la vejiga.

\- Como no te desnudes… - Dijo Michelle. – Mira, no acabaste desnuda en mi habitación, o eso espero, pero vas a acabar desnuda en el baño de Shokichi.

\- ¡Michelle! – Regañó Eva al ver a Yaeko enrojecer. – Es que no podemos ayudarte tampoco.

\- Mira, ya sé. – Se agarró al brazo de Eva. – Ven conmigo y quédate en la puerta. – Eva la miró interrogante. – Si tengo problemas, te pido que entres, ¿porfi? – Pidió en tono de súplica.

Eva se encogió de hombros mirando a Michelle con cara de total confusión, siguiendo acto seguido a Yaeko que prácticamente la estaba arrastrando al baño con ella. Michelle negó con la cabeza sonriendo para sí al tiempo que se procuraba un refresco de la cocina y picoteaba de los aperitivos que había preparado Shokichi. Debería tener una charla seria con Adolf. Sabía que no serviría de mucho porque Adolf podía ser tan cabezón como ella, pero empezaba a preocuparse de verdad si incluso estaba descuidando su alimentación. Si no hablaba con él como amiga, lo haría como médico.

Joseph observó comer a Michelle en la distancia. No sabía cómo sentirse. Mejor dicho, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Desesperanzado, vacío y carente de objetivos emocionales vitales. Pero no todo era malo. Tener a escasos metros a la mujer que le había rechazado y de la que estaba profundamente enamorado era, cuanto menos, extraño, pero le estaba resultado terapéutico. Doloroso, sí, pero era mejor poder acostumbrarse a su presencia entre un montón de gente que tener que mantener la compostura mientras se sentaba delante de su escritorio para repasar sus informes de doctorado tratándose como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida sufriendo una profunda amnesia, sin saber hasta dónde podía llegar la confianza de cada uno. Cruzó la mirada con ella y apartó la vista con un suspiro. No quería incomodarla. Al intentar volver la cabeza, ella seguía mirándole con un halo de angustia que escondió bebiendo de su refresco hasta casi vaciarlo de golpe. Notó una mano en su hombro.

\- Vamos. – Ofreció Shokichi.

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- A saludar. – Respondió tranquilamente. – No os he visto cruzar palabra, y os vendría bien a los dos. – Miró a Joseph, que le devolvió una expresión de completo pasmo.

\- ¿Ahora eres torturador oficial? – Preguntó en tono jocoso. – Creía que estabas de su parte.

\- Los hijos siempre creen que sus padres les hacen cosas dolorosas es por maldad cuando en realidad es por su bien. – Sonrió amable.

\- Al final vas a ser mejor padre que mi padre biológico. – Le devolvió la sonrisa a Shokichi, que simplemente palmeó su espalda echando a andar hacia la mujer. - ¡Michelle! – Dijo con alegría. – ¿Te gustan mis aperitivos?

\- Hola. – Saludó. – Son pequeños. – Dijo con un mohín molesto. – Tengo que coger muchos para saciarme. – Observaron la bandeja en la que quedaban cuatro palos con tres bolitas de _dango_ de colores cada uno, al lado de otros 6 palitos ya limpios y morondos.

\- ¿Me permites? – Preguntó Joseph con una sonrisa amable. Michelle se apartó, un poco turbada por su presencia, y cogió uno de los que quedaban. – Gracias.

\- ¿Has probado los _dorayakis_? – Se interesó Shokichi. – Hay en la mesa del salón. Y también _mochis_ de sabores y _melonpan_.

\- Están muy buenos. – Dijo Joseph. -

\- Los probé antes, pero quería dejar para el resto también. – Admitió, un tanto avergonzada. – Te lo has currado, viejo. – Cogió aire antes de hablar. – Y tú también, Joe. – Le vio sacar pecho con una sonrisa altanera. – Gracias por los kimonos. Son todos muy bonitos, pero he de reconocer que el mío me gusta mucho.

\- Me alegro. Quiero que sepas que tuve que descartar uno precioso de color salmón claro, con gatitos en el _obi_, pero ¡qué le vamos a hacer! – Dijo con fingida derrota abriendo los brazos de forma ostentosa. – Soy un hombre de fetiches y también los tengo para la ropa.

\- ¿Fetiches? – Michelle arrugó la nariz. Si decía algo fuera de tono, se iba a enterar.

\- No, no, no me malinterpretes. – Respondió con afectación llevándose la mano al pecho con una sonrisa pícara. – Tengo diseñadores predilectos o "fetiches". Tanto tu kimono como el de Shokichi, el de Alex y el de Eva son de uno de mis diseñadores favoritos, Jotaro Saito. El de Marcos y el de Kanako, por ejemplo, sí que son más antiguos.

\- Oh. – Michelle se quedó bloqueada un momento. Llevar ropa con firma le parecía demasiado detalle por su parte.

\- ¡Mírame! – Shokichi se puso con los brazos en jarras sacando pecho. – Visto ropa de diseñador.

\- Yo también, ¿es que no estabas escuchando? – Dijo con un deje de desesperación.

\- Yo no puedo llevar hoy ropa de diseñador. – Intervino Joseph con altanería. – Si no os dejaría mal al resto, y no podía permitírmelo.

\- Es la fiesta de Kanako y tiene que destacar ella. – Michelle les miró a ambos con reproche, pero cambió su rostro a uno más amable. – Pero lo habéis conseguido. – Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y suspiró. – Joseph, gracias, de verdad.

La máscara de arrogancia tras la que se ocultaba Joseph desapareció un momento para mostrar un asombro muy sincero. Las palabras amables de Michelle, una vez más, habían conseguido llegar muy hondo en él. Ella se debió dar cuenta, porque se excusó para ir con el resto. Shokichi le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le dejó a solas para recomponerse. Todos le mimaban demasiado.

Kanako, por su parte, estaba agotada. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien y todos la estaba colmando de atenciones… demasiadas atenciones. Se había hecho fotos con todos sus amigos en prácticamente todas las combinaciones. Se preguntaba cómo aguantaban los modelos y famosos esas sesiones interminables de "ponte así", "mejor de esta forma", "ahora conmigo", "otra, que esta no ha salido bien" con flashazos en la cara incluidos. Ahora que ya se les había pasado un poco la fiebre fotográfica, atacaron los aperitivos de Shokichi, dejándola un necesario momento de respiro. Aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba comiendo, cogió un palito con tres _dango_ y se escaqueó hacia el acuario, relajándose el colorido paisaje mientras escuchaba el suave burbujeo del climatizador. Se metió en la boca el primer _dango_. No sabía dónde se había metido Marcos. Eso también le daba un pequeño descanso. El rubio estaba guapísimo con su kimono verde, pero parecía rehuirla de alguna forma. La miraba intensamente como si quisiese hablar con ella, pero en cuanto parecía que iba a abrir la boca, se dirigía a otra persona. Alex llegó a decirle en un susurro que estaba intimidando a Marcos. ¿Ella? ¡Si normalmente era al revés! Era a él al que le gustaba tenerla en jaque. Sacó el segundo _dango_. Y tampoco es que le disgustase, al menos así le prestaba atención…

\- Buh. – Dio un respingo al ver a Marcos a su lado.

\- Hola. – Saludó con timidez, volviendo la vista a los corales.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces? – Preguntó Marcos rascándose la nuca.

\- Nada en particular. – Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Le hacía feliz verle a su lado. – El acuario es bonito.

\- Sí, lo es. – Marcos se fijó en su mano. – ¿Qué comes?

\- ¿Esto? – Alzó el palito. – Se llama _dango_.

\- ¿Y esto? – Le enseñó su mano, donde se veía un papel con un dulce blanquecino. – He comido uno antes y está bueno, está relleno de limón.

\- Es un _mochi_. – Explicó. – Es parecido. Este es de té verde. – Dijo señalando el _dango_ que le quedaba. – Marcos se quedó pensativo.

\- ¿Me lo cambias?

\- Bueno, como quieras.

Cuando le ofreció el palo para cambiárselo, en vez de cogerlo, agarró su muñeca, sacando el dango directamente con los dientes mirándola a los ojos. Justo después le ofreció su _mochi_ con una sonrisa traviesa, que ella aceptó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se quedaron en silencio mientras masticaban sus dulces contemplando el acuario. Marcos cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, con aire nervioso, mirándola de cuando en cuando. Quería pedirle algo y no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Lo estás pasando bien? – Preguntó Marcos.

\- Sí, mucho. – Asintió con una sonrisa. – Un poco cansada de tanta foto, pero bien.

\- Ah. – No pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz. – Vaya. – Bajó cabeza, decepcionado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Miró a Marcos preocupada.

\- Nada, nada. – Se forzó a sonreír mirando el acuario.

\- Algo será. – Insistió.

\- Que no, una bobada, no te preocupes.

\- Ahora me preocupo más. – El chico se llevó una mano a la cara. – Marcos, dímelo.

\- Q-quería… quería pedirte una foto… c-conmigo. – Le sonrió avergonzado. – Pero es normal que estés cansada de fotos.

\- ¿No me saqué foto contigo? – Preguntó extrañada.

\- S-sí bueno. – Tragó saliva. – Pero quería sacar una con… bueno, con mi móvil. – Sacó el dispositivo de su manga. – Fui a buscarlo porque me… - Se pasó la lengua por los labios. – Me haría ilusión. – La miró a los ojos, casi suplicante. - ¿Te importa?

\- Ah. – Se quedó bloqueada. – N-no, claro. No me importa. – Le subió el rubor a la cara. – Me sacaré una foto contigo.

\- ¿Y puedo sacarte una a ti sola? – Ahora que había accedido a su petición tenía valor para pedirle más. Kanako le miró extrañada. – Es… es que vas muy guapa y así puedo tenerte en el móvil antes de que Yaeko me pase las fotos. – Apartó la cara con una sonrisa soñadora. – Pareces una princesa como las del libro de cuentos de Akari. – Murmuró.

\- N-no me digas tú también lo de la princesa. – Respondió avergonzada, tapándose la cara con la manga del kimono.

\- No te tapes. – Suplicó poniéndole la mano en brazo. Ella la bajó desvelando su cara completamente roja. – Además lo digo de verdad. Eres una princesa.

\- No lo soy. – Dijo haciendo pucheros. – Y-y si yo soy una princesa, ¿qué es tú? ¿Eh?

\- ¿Yo? – Se quedó pensativo un instante. – Un chico de la calle que hace de bufón para verte reír. – Kanako abrió los ojos como platos y en ese momento Marcos se puso a hacer muecas y ruidos raros consiguiendo carcajadas en Kanako. – ¿Ves?

\- Tonto. – Le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Entonces hay foto, princesa?

\- Solo si no me llamas así. – Dijo intentando ser seria, pero con una sonrisa.

\- Mmmm… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando. – ¿Princesa guerrera?

\- Que no soy una princesa, jo. – Dijo con tono infantil, sabiendo que le tomaba el pelo. Marcos se rió acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Y Nako sí? – Preguntó en voz baja

\- Si tú quieres… sí.

Marcos sonrió ante la tímida expresión de la japonesa. Buscaron un rincón alejado del resto y de la luz azulada del acuario, donde no les interrumpiesen, aunque el resto al verles solos ya habían tomado esa decisión por su cuenta. Cuando escogieron el sitio, Kanako se pegó a él con la excusa de sacarse la foto. Marcos, aprovechando la ocasión, quiso rodearle los hombros, o la cintura, pero al intentar pasar el brazo por detrás de ella no pudo. Miró a ver qué se lo estaba impidiendo y se encontró con el enorme nudo del _obi_ ocupándole prácticamente toda la espalda. Frunció el gesto con fastidio.

\- Qué de tela tienes ahí detrás. – Se quejó. – En fin. – Suspiró. – Acércate. – Al hacerlo, la japonesa se agarró a su brazo, casi apoyando la cara en su hombro.

\- ¿M-mejor?

\- Sí. – Le respondió con alegría. – Ahora sonríe, ¿eh? – Estiró el brazo sacándose la foto, tras lo cual, la miró sin dejarle ver a Kanako.

\- Ey, enséñamela. – Pidió.

\- No, no. – Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sonriente. – Vamos a sacar otra mejor.

\- Pero enséñamela.

\- Confía en mí. – Le miró a los ojos un momento. – Venga, ponte otra vez. – Kanako se agarró de nuevo a él, picada por no haber visto la foto. – Sonríe, ¿eh?

\- Sí, sonrío. – Marcos estiró en brazo con el móvil preparado.

\- ¿Estás sonriendo? – Preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Que sí. – Dijo con una carcajada.

\- Vale.

Entonces apretó el brazo contra el cuerpo, atrapándola, y giró la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que sacaba la foto. Marcos sonrió al notar su cara ardiendo en los labios, pero sonrió más aún al ver la foto en su móvil cuando se separó de ella, dándole la espalda para que no le viese avergonzado. Esa foto era su nuevo trofeo y estaba orgulloso de él.

\- Enséñamela. – Pidió de nuevo intentando asomarse por encima del hombro.

\- No. – Le dijo juguetón. – Luego.

\- ¿Luego cuándo?

\- Después de hacerte la foto a ti.

Cerca de los sofás, Amelia charlaba con Alex y Yaeko sobre el tonteo que tenía la pareja. Yaeko parecía especialmente emocionada al respecto, agitando a Alex cada vez que se producía un roce no tan casual entre ellos.

\- No miréis tanto. – Sugirió Alex. – Que si se dan cuenta van a parar, son así de bobos.

\- Kana-chan está súper feliz. – Dijo Yaeko. – Se le nota a la legua.

\- Marcos es idiota. – Alex suspiró. – No sé a qué espera, es demasiado obvio.

\- Igual no se dan cuenta. – Comentó Amelia. – A veces pasa.

\- Dicen que no, pero los dos saben lo que hay. – Yaeko parecía súper convencida. – Cualquiera se daría cuenta.

Amelia contempló a la pareja haciéndose fotos con cierta envidia. A ella también le gustaría tener fotos de Keiji, pero no se atrevía a pedirle una. Le dio un trago a su _chuhai_ de melocotón, mirando al boxeador. A veces le gustaría que fuese un poco más consciente de ella, o, más bien, de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él. Suspiró. Casi deseaba que volviese a tener problemas con el ordenador para quedar con él a solas. De pronto cruzó su mirada con la de Keiji, que, tras un momento de duda, se acercó a ella. ¿S-se habría dado cuenta de cómo le estaba mirando? Al ver acercarse al boxeador, Yaeko y Alex se inventaron una excusa, dejándola completamente sola.

\- Amelia – Saludó con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué tal?

\- B-bien. – Se tensó y apartó la cara. – E-estábamos viendo a esos dos. – Señaló con la cabeza a Marcos y Kanako. – Parece que les va bien… ¿no?

\- Eso parece.

Keiji desvió la vista hacia Amelia, que seguía mirando a sus amigos. Paseó la vista por ella deteniéndose en el espacio que dejaba el kimono a la altura de su nuca. Sentía la necesidad de rozarla de nuevo, pero era demasiado descarado por su parte. Apartó la vista centrándose en su cara, que le devolvió una sonrisa tímida, antes de dar otro trago a su lata. Se le había soltado un mechón de pelo que le impedía la completa visión de su rostro, así que con un par de dedos, se lo apartó hasta llevarlo detrás de su oreja. Amelia se volvió a él, ruborizada.

\- Perdona. – Se disculpó. – Es que se te había soltado.

\- N-no pasa nada. – Se recolocó el pelo con nerviosismo mirándole apenas un momento. – No tengo el pelo muy largo y se sueltan, había pocas horquillas. – Le sonrió de nuevo y él rió por lo bajo. Apartó la cara de nuevo. Sentía cómo él seguía mirándola. Tamborileó con los dedos en la lata, con el silencio creciendo entre ellos. Cogió aire, reuniendo el valor para mirarle. - ¿P-pasa algo, Keiji?

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañado. – ¡Ah! – Se dio cuenta de repente. – Perdona que te mire tanto. – Se rascó el hombro con un gesto de disculpa. – Es que estás muy guapa.

\- ¿Y-y-yo? – Preguntó a media voz, a punto de escupir la bebida que estaba tomando. – Q-qué dices. N-no es para tanto. – Rió presa del pánico. – E-esto no… no es… - Se miró buscando algo que decir. – Q-qué cosas tienes.

\- Es la verdad. – Insistió. – A mí me gusta. – La lata de Amelia crujió en su mano al apretarla, presa de la emoción.

\- Gracias. – Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose a punto de darle un síncope.

\- Por cierto. Te… – Keiji miró a los lados antes de hablar. – Te quería preguntar algo.

\- A-ah… ¿sí? – Amelia le miró alarmada con una sonrisa entre tensa e incontrolable.

\- Sí. – Keiji sonreía abiertamente. – Sigue en pie lo del cine… ¿verdad? – Preguntó. – La semana que viene.

\- Ah. – Se quedó congelada un momento. – S-sí, claro. Claro, al cine. Sí. – Le estaba costando aguantar la emoción. Pensaba que a él se le había olvidado y no tenía intención de recordárselo para que no se sintiese obligado. – Si tú quieres, claro.

\- Sí, por supuesto. – Respondió. – Tengo muchas ganas de ir. – Le dijo con sincera ilusión. – Lo tengo apuntado en el calendario, aunque no se me había olvidado.

\- Miraré las sesiones. – Prometió Amelia. – A ver a cuál vamos.

\- A la que quieras. Hace mucho que no voy al cine. – Dijo con añoranza. – Así que podemos ir a la que prefieras tú.

\- Oohh… - Oyeron una voz con tintes malvados a sus espaldas que le hizo quedarse inmóviles en el sitio. – ¿Así que os vais al cine los dos solitos?

Se giraron los dos con el pánico en el rostro. Pese a que Keiji había procurado que no hubiese nadie cerca, no había contado con el agudo oído de Michelle, que en ese momento les miraba con sorna a ambos y una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- No se lo digas. – Suplicó Keiji. – Por favor.

\- Oh, ¿el qué y a quién? – Preguntó con fingida indiferencia mirándose las uñas.

\- Ya sabes qué, y a Shokichi. – Dijo el boxeador en un cuchicheo. – Por favor.

\- Ni al resto. – Añadió Amelia. Miró a Keiji encogiéndose de hombros impotente, pero él asintió.

\- Ah, así que va a ser una cita secreta, ¿eh? – Les respondió en voz baja alzando una ceja.

\- No es una cita. – Dijeron a la vez. Michelle contuvo una carcajada.

\- Claro, claro, solo vais al cine. – Pese a su tono de sarcasmo, los dos asintieron fervientemente.

\- Al cine. – Dijo Amelia. – Solo es eso.

\- Sí, eso. – Corroboró Keiji.

\- Vamos al cine.

\- Y a cenar, si acaso. – Amelia le miró con los ojos como platos. – O… tomar algo.

\- ¿E-en serio? – Preguntó la mujer con un hilo de voz.

\- S-si quieres. – Keiji sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. – O no. O solo cine.

\- Cenar estaría bien. O-o tomar algo.

\- Vale. – Kejii tragó saliva sonriendo. – Cine y lo que sea.

Michelle miró a los dos con una expresión muy divertida. Parecían dos adolescentes pillados por sus padres dándose un beso en la habitación. Carraspeó haciéndose notar y los dos se volvieron a ella, expectantes. Evidentemente no pensaba decir nada, pero no pensaba perder la oportunidad de tomarles un poco el pelo.

\- Bueno, según vosotros, no es una cita. – Dijo. – Pero mi silencio es caro.

\- Sé dónde guarda Shokichi una reserva de aperitivos por si no llegaban. – Intervino Keiji al punto. – Te diré dónde están.

\- Conozco un sitio con cervezas de importación muy buenas. – Se translucía la ansiedad en la voz de Amelia. – Dime qué te gusta y te invito a lo que quieras. – Michelle rompió a reír.

\- No iba tan en serio. – Les miró a los dos negando con la cabeza. – Aunque aceptaré que me digas dónde está la reserva, y quiero la dirección de esa tienda.

Mientras charlaban ya de otras cosas llegó Shokichi con los brazos abiertos colgándose del hombro de Keiji y Amelia. Amelia dio un bote tan grande que Shokichi tuvo que pedirle disculpas.

Tras un buen rato de charla, con las bandejas más vacías y Shokichi llorando porque Michelle había encontrado la bandeja de dulces que había reservado para él, llegó el momento de la despedida. Chicos por un lado y chicos por el otro, fueron a cambiarse, con el cansancio haciendo ya mella en ellos. Por suerte desvestirse era mucho más fácil que ponerse los kimonos y, aunque los chicos acabaron antes, un rato después todos estaba en el salón con sus chaquetas. Michelle acercó a Keiji, Amelia, Eva y Sheila a sus casas, mientras que Marcos, Alex, Akari, Yaeko y Kanako se encaminaron a la parada de autobús. Tras mucho insistir, Joseph se quedó atrás, empeñado en ayudar a Shokichi a recoger los restos de la fiesta.

Tras pasar por el filtro, selección y retoque de Michelle, en los sucesivos días todos recibirían una avalancha de fotos del día de la fiesta, con sus fotos de grupo, sus _selfies_ y sus fotos haciendo el tonto, recordando el buen rato que habían pasado. Porque puede pillarte siendo un adulto, o un adolescente, pero en esta vida solo se pasa una vez por los veinte años.

29


	74. Tú eras mi final feliz

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Los inicios de año pueden llegar a hacerse muy duros y la cuesta de enero se hace notar y no sólo monetariamente hablando. La ansiedad y los nervios no son amigos de la razón y pueden desembocar en desastres que en cualquier otra situación no se habrían dado. Un mal estado anímico puede llevar que hasta la más sencilla de las acciones o la más desafortunada palabras, desencadenen la más terrible de las tormentas. **

**Ser un adolescente cargado de responsabilidades de adulto está quemando mucho a Alex y puede que quien salga escaldado, sea precisamente quien menos culpa tiene. **

**En el próximo capítulo los ánimos en casa de los chicos van a estar un poco por los suelos, aunque la perspectiva de salir de fiesta puede alegrar a más de uno. No obstante la noche puede dar para mucho y no siempre acaba igual de bien que empieza. **

**\- Título: Tú eras mi final feliz  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 17251  
****\- Personajes: Alex, Yaeko, Kanako, Iván, Akari y Marcos.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**TÚ ERAS MI FINAL FELIZ**

Entró en _La Cucaracha_ dando un bostezo y aflojándose la bufanda. La noche se había puesto algo más fresca de lo que estaba acostumbrado así que agradeció cambiar a un ambiente más cálido. Al estar cerca la hora de cierre sólo quedaban algunos clientes rezagados y la música estaba inusualmente baja. El piso de arriba ya estaba cerrado y al mirar a su alrededor se topó a Sylvester recogiendo los vasos y botellas que habían quedado desperdigados por ahí y a Iván limpiando la barra. Al no ver ni rastro de Yaeko y Kanako, a quienes había ido a buscar, decidió acercarse al chaval que escurría la bayeta que tenía en las manos, el cual le recibió con una radiante sonrisa. Él respondió con un leve gesto con la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo

\- ¡Alex!- casi canturreó – Las chicas están terminando de recoger en el piso de arriba

\- Lo supuse- se apoyó con los codos en la barra y bostezó de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo es que no vinisteis hoy? Esto ha estado más aburrido sin vosotros- Iván se concentró en limpiar una mancha frotando con la bayeta, arrugando un poco el ceño y dejando la lengua asomar ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Marcos tenía que estudiar…- respondió dejando la frase en el aire antes de volver a bostezar.

\- Y tú pareces cansado- insistió escrutándole con la mirada. Alex se removió algo incómodo al sentirse observado y se cruzó de brazos.

-Un poco- pese a que intentó ignorarlos los gestos que le hacía Iván para que continuase hablando fueron demasiado obvios por lo que se vio obligado a elaborar más su respuesta – Ayer Max estaba pesado y no me dejó dormir

No era verdad. Pero Iván no necesitaba saber nada más, y además la respuesta debió valerle. Le pidió que esperase allí mientras él iba a buscar a Yaeko y Kanako, y así lo hizo. Intentó por todos sus medios distraerse con cualquier cosa de su alrededor. Ya fuese Sylvester echando a los clientes más pesados, los hermanos Bao dejando el local tan sincronizados como siempre y despidiéndose del susodicho, o las botellas de colores que adornaban la pared tras la barra…Pero nada de ello consiguió alejar su mente de lo que llevaba días sin dejarle pegar ojo y semanas provocándole ansiedad: su situación laboral. Desde que había comenzado a trabajar en ese puesto sabía que sería el primero en salir en caso de ser necesario, por mucho que tuviese una buena relación con su jefe e incluso en el hipotético caso de que fuese el mejor trabajador del taller, que no lo era. Era un inmigrante ilegal y además contaba tan sólo 18 años. No sólo su condición era precaria y su jefe se arriesgaba al tenerle trabajando allí, sino que además todos sus compañeros le superaban con creces en edad y por tanto, experiencia. Pero no fue hasta un par de semanas antes que esta realidad le golpeó de lleno. Fue cuando en el barrio comenzaron a darse inspecciones de trabajo con el comienzo del año, que se percató de lo realmente inestable que su situación era. Y estaba aterrorizado.

Puede que fuese un trabajo algo esclavo, que no estuviese muy bien pagado y no tuviera nada que ver con sus planes de futuro. Pero le gustaba, había un buen ambiente con sus compañeros y, lo más importante de todo, lo necesitaba para vivir. Sin ese trabajo no podría mantener a Marcos, ni siquiera podría mantenerse a sí mismo. Aún con la ayuda de Akari para pagar el piso y compartir gastos no sería suficiente. Podrían vivir de sus ahorros un par de meses y luego no les quedaría otra que volver a la calle. Y para colmo había tenido esa discusión con Marcos el lunes. Luego se había disculpado y lo habían hablado más tranquilamente, pero la idea de que Marcos se planteaba dejar el instituto para intentar buscar un trabajo seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, y le hacía sentir escalofríos. ¿Qué futuro le iba a dar a Yaeko en esa situación? ¿Cómo iba a seguir saliendo con un chico que vivía en la calle? Y sabía que se ofrecería para ayudarles, ella y Kanako incluso les darían alojamiento si era necesario. Pero él no quería. Ya había mendigado en el pasado en el significado más literal de la palabra y no pensaba repetirlo en el presente en su sentido más metafórico. Se pasó las manos por la cara y resopló ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer con Max en caso de que él se quedase sin trabajo? No podrían mantenerlo pero ¿Cómo le iba a quitar a Marcos a su perro? A él también le daría infinita lástima tener que despedirse del animal, pero era consciente de que la conexión que tenía el chico con Max era mucho más profunda.

\- Polliiiitoooo

Esa voz sonó como música para sus oídos y miró hacia las escaleras justo a tiempo de ver a Yaeko bajar por ellas seguida por Iván y Kanako. Al verla sonrió sinceramente. Ella, como siempre, le hacía sentirse mejor en cuanto aparecía. Ni siquiera tenía que hablarle o tocarle para hacerlo, simplemente el ver su figura acercarse a él era suficiente para que el pinchazo que sentía en su pecho un instante antes fruto de la ansiedad, se transformase en una agradable sensación de calor. En cuanto llegó a su altura la abrazó al instante, probablemente más estrechamente de lo habitual. Y no dijo nada. Se sintió a él mismo flaquear un momento, abrazándola más fuerte mientras depositaba cortos besos en su cabeza antes de mirarla a la cara y posar sus labios sobre su frente. Cómo deseaba poder estar en un lugar más íntimo. Miró de reojo a Kanako e Iván, la primera de los cuales los observaba arrugando la nariz. Se separó de Yaeko no sin esfuerzo pero aprovechó para darle un breve beso en los labios antes de soltarla del todo. Ella lo miraba algo extrañada. No es que sus arranques de cariño fuesen poco habituales, de hecho habían tenido una intervención a cuenta de ello, pero él mismo era consciente de que su mutismo no era común. Ni tampoco la forma en la cual se agarraba a ella como si en ello le fuese la vida.

\- Cariño… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó entre susurros, aprovechando que Kanako se había retirado para recoger sus cosas y que Iván estaba concentrado ordenando botellas. Apoyó una mano en su cara y Alex no tardo en cogerla entre las suyas y depositar un beso en su dorso antes de mirarla con cierto desasosiego.

\- Estoy algo preocupado con el trabajo- reconoció. Yaeko se acercó más a él y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Eso siempre conseguía relajarle, y pese a todas sus preocupaciones por un momento se vio capaz de tranquilizarse – No he dormido muy bien últimamente.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a dormir hoy contigo?- cuestionó, mirándole con una sonrisa y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Probablemente Yaeko no sabía que sólo con verla su ánimo había mejorado sustancialmente, y cuando le mirada así las ganas de acurrucarse a su lado toda la noche no hacían sino aumentar- Así no molestamos a Kanako, y tú puedes salir a correr por la mañana.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?- se acercó a ella e hizo que sus narices se frotasen un instante – Te quiero.

Yaeko respondió con una risita y diciéndole que también le quería, para después alejarse momentáneamente de él para ir a recoger sus cosas antes de marcharse. No pudo evitar fijarse en su culo conforme caminaba, enfundado en ese sencillo vestido de algodón color marrón que aunque no era excesivamente ajustado se pegaba a sus caderas. Tenía que reconocer que además de estar angustiado y preocupado por el trabajo, por Marcos, por lo que podría pasar en un futuro si las cosas se torcían, e incluso por las relaciones de sus amigos como sus compañeros de piso o la misma Kanako, una de las cosas que más le incomodaban en ese momento era la profunda frustración sexual que sentía. Entre unas cosas y otras Yaeko y él apenas habían podido verse y cuando lo había hecho había sido rodeados de amigos, por lo que lo más sexual que había hecho con su novia últimamente había sido el momento que la masturbó en casa de Joseph. Y de ello hacía ya más de una semana. Estaba cachondo, muy cachondo, y por mucho que él mismo se aliviase en cuanto podía no era lo mismo que hacer el amor con ella. Su mente los imaginaba llegando a casa, encerrándose en su habitación y olvidándose del mundo. Y la visualizaba de rodillas en su cama, mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa juguetona, a la espera de que le quitase las medias y las bragas para penetrarla de un golpe.

Dejó escapar el aire poco a poco, estaba excitándose más de lo conveniente en ese momento y lugar. No hacía ni un minuto que Yaeko se había ido a por sus cosas y ya estaba empezando a impacientar, tenía demasiadas ganas de poder tocarla de nuevo y sobretodo de llegar a su cama de una maldita vez. Se intentó entretener observando cómo Iván colocaba las botellas. Por lo que le había dicho Yaeko más de una vez, el chaval disfrutaba organizándolas por colores y tamaños, creando lo que a su juicio eran una serie de mosaicos artísticos. La música cesó por completo justo en el momento en el cual vio a las chicas aparecer con sus abrigos puestos. Kanako tenía la cara enterrada en una bufanda suave y esponjosa y se estaba acomodando unos guantes, su chica estaba ajustándose un gorro a la cabeza y una bufanda con pompones de color marrón colgaba de su cuello. Venían charlando sobre algo y aunque no pudo escucharlas dedujo que se trataba de Marcos. La forma en la cual el rostro de Kanako enrojeció para posteriormente golpear en el brazo a Yaeko mientras esta se reía, le resultaba muy esclarecedor. El día anterior en el _seijin no hi_ se lo habían pasado muy bien. Las chicas habían estado preciosas y a él le había gustado llevar kimono, además parecía que su novia había estado encantada de verle con la ropa tradicional de su Japón natal. El tonteo entre Kanako y Marcos había sido dolorosamente obvio, y Alex realmente llegó a pensar que llegarían a algo esa noche y más aún en vista de las fotografías que Yaeko le mando el día que su amigo durmió en su casa, pero la pareja parecía haberse acobardado en el último momento. Su chica no dejaba de darle la lata con ellos desde hacía tiempo, pero en la última semana había estado más insistente que nunca, y hasta él mismo empezaba a cansarse.

\- ¿Os vais ya?- la voz de Iván acercándose a ellos con un trapo al hombro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, vamos a acompañar a Kana-chan a casa y luego me iré con él ¿verdad, Pollito?- Alex simplemente asintió, aprovechando para agarrar a Yaeko por la cintura todo lo bien que su abrigo le permitió.

\- No hace falta que me acompañéis, puedo ir perfectamente sola

\- Me quedo más tranquilo si vamos contigo. Además no nos cuesta nada y así no te aburres en el camino de vuelta- explicó el chico mientras su novia afirmaba con la cabeza a su lado

\- Vivimos a 10 minutos de aquí, me pongo los auriculares y ya está. Además me sé defender sola- rezongó.

\- Lo sé Kana-chan, pero después de que me robasen el bolso no me fío- añadió Yaeko agarrando a su amiga de las manos y pidiéndole con la mirada que le hiciese caso. Kanako posó los ojos en los tres y profirió un largo suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

\- Está bien…- cedió a la vez que se pasaba la mano por el pelo- Pero no quiero besuqueos. Ni oír mencionar a Marcos o el _seijin_ en todo el camino- amenazó señalándolos con el dedo. Incluso le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Iván, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- A decir verdad- comentó Iván rascándose la nuca- Yo también prefiero que te acompañen. Me ha dicho Sheila que a una compañera suya de clase la asaltaron la semana pasada en este barrio. La llamaron por teléfono y salieron corriendo así que al final no pasó nada pero…- le dirigió una mirada inquieta a Kanako- …No me fío de que vayas sola. Ni tú ni nadie para ser honesto, también me preocuparía si fuese solo él – Alex se sorprendió al verse señalado pero la preocupación de Iván le conmovió igualmente.

\- Gracias, tío- le dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de apretarle suavemente el hombro, dejando la mano momentáneamente apoyada en él.

\- ¿Así que te lo dijo Sheila?- canturreó repentinamente Yaeko llevándose una mano a la barbilla, sus ojos brillaron con malicia- Mucho hablas tú con ella últimamente.

\- S-sí- reconoció agachando la cabeza ligeramente, profundamente sonrojado. No obstante su rostro no mostraba vergüenza, sino puro éxtasis- Es aún más inteligente y amable de lo que creía- sus palabras cargadas de sinceridad consiguieron arrancarles una sonrisa a todos, que se miraron entre ellos con complicidad.

\- Awwww, está tan enamoraaaaaaaado- se emocionó Yaeko – Y sois tan monos juntos.

\- No adelantes acontecimientos, Yaeko- la advirtió Kanako que, no obstante, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

\- Me temo que voy a tener una charla muy seria con Sheila- reflexionó Alex en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño y arrancando miradas de sorpresa de los otros tres. E incluso una algo acongojada de Iván – No pensé que tendría que hablar con ella sobre hombres tan pronto.

\- ¡Pollito!- recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Yaeko. Kanako lo miraba algo estupefacta y estaba cruzada de brazos – Déjala que haga lo que quiera. Además Iván es buen chico- le defendió, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo que él devolvió con una sonrisa.

\- No empieces a comportarte como Marcos, por favor- recriminó Kanako, apartando al instante los ojos y dirigiéndolos al suelo, tras carraspear.

\- Sé de sobra que Iván es un buen chico, os estaba tomando el pelo- se rio. Realmente sí que le gustaría poder hablar sobre ello con Sheila, pero no para decirle lo que debía o no hacer, sino como amigo que quería apoyarla - Además ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que hace- Alex bostezó

\- Deberíamos ir yendo, Pollito está cansado

\- Sí, yo también agradecería llegar a casa- respondió Kanako ante la petición de Yaeko.

Se despidieron de Iván hasta el día siguiente, ellas porque les tocaba trabajar y él porque tenían intención de pasarse un rato por el local. A Alex no le hacía especial gracia que Marcos saliese otra vez de fiesta tras el _seijin _en vista de sus últimas calificaciones, pero sabía que si le dejaba sin diversión y, sobretodo, sin ver a Kanako, acabaría rindiendo aún menos. Yaeko agarró a su amiga del brazo y echaron a andar delante de él, caminando a paso rápido acurrucadas la una contra la otra y quejándose un poco del trabajo. Al parecer habían tenido un grupo de clientes pesados que habían intentado por activa y por pasiva conseguir sus números de teléfono y conocer su horario de salida pero finalmente Kanako los había despachado con algunas respuestas tajantes y un par de botellas posadas en la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria. Alex caminaba a su lado, escuchándolas y casi sin intervenir en la conversación, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de llegar a casa y retozar con Yaeko en su cama. Estaba verdaderamente agobiado con el tema del trabajo y los problemas de Marcos tanto en el instituto como con Kanako. Necesitaba una válvula de escape, y en ese momento follar era lo que más le apetecía. O por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenía, y su entrepierna parecía estar de acuerdo pues amenazó con tomar vida propia en cuando su mente dibujó a Yaeko desnuda sobre su colchón.

Por suerte no tardaron en llegar a edificio donde las chicas vivían. Afortunadamente, como ninguno de los temas que Kanako vetó salió a relucir, la despedida fue rápida y partieron rumbo a su casa en cuanto la vieron entrar en el portal. En ese mismo momento Yaeko empezó a hablar sobre ella y Marcos, puesto que al parecer desde que él había dormido en su salón estaba convencidísima de que no pasaría de esa semana o de la siguiente sin que se liasen. Y debía admitir que él pensaba lo mismo, no obstante no tenía ganas de hablar de sus amigos. Quería hablar de su propia relación, o si acaso desahogarse de sus preocupaciones con su novia, pero no hablar de otra pareja que ni siquiera lo era por el momento. O mejor aún. En un día como ese prefería no hablar de nada. Si bien el tema del trabajo llevaba un par de semanas preocupándole, ese día se encontraba especialmente ansioso. Puede que fuese por la falta de sueño, o porque el día anterior se había dado cuenta al ver la celebración de la mayoría de edad de Kanako que él seguía siendo un niño. El caso es que se encontraba así mismo más ansioso, angustiado e irascible que los últimos días. Y tenía muchas ganas de tener sexo. Muchísimas. Probablemente esto también tuviese mucho que ver en que se sintiese tan irritado.

Bostezó un par de veces más en el camino de vuelta a casa, ganándose un par de miradas de curiosidad por parte de Yaeko, que caminaba agarrada a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, besarla y follarla no hacían sino acrecentarse conforme se dejaba embriagar por su olor y el poco calor de ella que le llegaba a través de sus abrigos. Estaba tan preciosa con el pelo suelto y ese gorro que no pudo evitar hacerla detenerse unos metros antes de llegar a su portal para besarla, al principio simplemente posando los labios brevemente sobre los de ella, pero luego profundizando el beso hasta lamer y mordisquear su boca. Yaeko respondió de igual manera, y cuando se separaron sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, su gorro se había movido un poco y sus ojos brillantes estaban clavados en él. Su labios estaban enrojecidos y entreabiertos, como rogándole que la besase otra vez. Pero se contuvo y tras tirar de ella con suavidad empezó a caminar a paso rápido hasta el portal y abrió la puerta arrastrándola con él al interior. La apoyó contra los buzones y la besó de nuevo, lujuriosamente, agarrándola de ambos lados de la cara y pegándose contra ella, arrancándole un gemido ahogado. ¡Cómo le gustaba ese sonido! Rozó contra ella su miembro, que estaba cada vez más duro y grande encerrado en su pantalón, y la arrancó una risita. Al oír lo que les pareció que era una puerta se separaron y se miraron entre ellos. Alex mantenía un fuerte debate interno sobre si debían seguir o no, pero Yaeko empezó a subir las escaleras y le sacó de dudas.

Echó a correr detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda, para a continuación apartarle la bufanda y el abrigo del cuello para poder besarla. Ella se encogió en sí misma con un escalofrío placentero moviendo la cabeza hacia un lateral para dar mayor acceso a Alex. Cuando por fin consiguieron llegar frente a su puerta tras subir, no sin entretenerse, todas las plantas necesarias para llegar a su casa, los ladridos histéricos de Max al otro lado hicieron que no tuvieran más remedio que dejar de retozar y entrar. Era tarde y los aullidos del perro se estaban dejando oír por todo el edificio. Lo que menos les convenía a dos inmigrantes como ellos era llamar la atención para mal en el sitio en el cual vivían. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Max se abalanzó sobre ambos, apoyándose a dos patas sobre Yaeko moviendo la cola emocionado y emitiendo gemidos suplicantes para que le acariciase. Ella no dudó en hacerlo y el animal no tardó en postrarse ante ella panza arriba pidiendo aún más mimos, ante lo cual la chica cedió sin quejarse.

\- Buenas…- saludó Akari desde uno de los sofás. Tenía un libro en las manos y en ese momento estaba incorporado mirándoles por encima del respaldo. Debía haber dado alguna cabezada porque estaba despeinado y tenía cara de sueño.

\- Vaya careto tienes, tío- respondió Alex a modo de saludo soltando una pequeña risa- Vete a la cama, anda

\- No tengo sueño- se quejó justo antes de dar un profundo bostezo. Alex y Yaeko le dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad y en ese mismo momento el teléfono del chico vibró. Al instante Akari leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir y una más que obvia sonrisa bobalicona se le dibujó en la cara. Respondió instantáneamente y el dispositivo vibró de nuevo.

\- Di que estás hablando con Michelle y por eso no quieres irte a la cama- le pinchó Yaeko con una sonrisilla, dejando de rascar a Max e incorporándose para acercarse a él- Porque con lo del sueño no nos engañas.

\- ¿C-cómo sabes que estoy hablando con Michelle?- preguntó con cara de susto, tapando la pantalla del teléfono con su cuerpo. Yaeko soltó un par de carcajadas, provocando que Akari frunciese los labios con cierto disgusto. Alex negó con la cabeza, divertido con la reacción de su amigo.

\- Porque pones la misma cara de bobo que cuando estás con ella- Akari enrojeció y tras contestar un nuevo mensaje apagó la pantalla, dejando el móvil sobre el sofá.

\- Pues sí, estoy hablando con Michelle- reconoció aunque ya se hubiese delatado a sí mismo antes- Somos amigos y los amigos hablan ¿no?- se encogió de hombros- Además siempre me cuenta cosas interesantes- se rascó la mejilla, mirando hacia un lateral y provocando que tanto la chica como Alex riesen para sí mismos.

\- Y así tooooodo el día- dijo el último

\- Tío, no eres quien para hablar que cuando te llama Yaeko te pones tontísimo.

\- ¿De verdad?- cuestionó su novia visiblemente emocionada y mirándolo con ilusión. Alex sintió su cara enrojecer y carraspeó pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- Me gusta hablar contigo

\- Jooo Pollito, a mí también- se acercó a él y le abrazó, ante lo cual respondió estrechándola entre sus brazos y posando los labios en su cabeza.

Akari se recostó de nuevo en el sofá con el teléfono de nuevo en las manos. Max se había sentado en el suelo junto a él y tenía la cabeza apoyada en un cojín al lado de su cabeza, y le miraba con lástima. El chaval comenzó a acariciarle distraídamente con una mano, mientras intentaba teclear en el móvil con la otra, y a punto estuvo de caérsele el aparato en la cara. Alex aprovechó para deshacerse de su abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero junto a la puerta, ayudando a Yaeko a quitarse el suyo a continuación. Mientras él fue a cambiarse las botas por sus zapatillas de estar por casa, ella fue hasta la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada a estar por allí que se movía por la cocina sin vergüenza alguna, abriendo armarios a voluntad y cotilleando lo que tenían en la nevera para picotear algo. En cuanto Alex volvió de su habitación se encontró con que Akari seguía tumbado en el sofá, con el móvil apoyado en la barriga y los bruzados cruzados tras la cabeza, charlando con Yaeko. Ella se había acomodado en el otro y tras descalzarse había subido las piernas al sofá y estaba comiéndose un pedazo de chocolate. O más bien, estaba engulléndolo mientras abrazaba un cojín. Max se había acomodado entre ambos sofás y en cuando le vio aparecer por el salón alzó la cabeza y empezó a mover la cola con alegría. Alex se acercó a él y le acarició para a continuación sentarse junto a su novia. Estaba empezando a acusar demasiado la falta de sueño de los últimos días y pese a que sus ganas de follar le estaban manteniendo bastante despierto, Yaeko no parecía muy dispuesta a meterse en la habitación con él y se estaba impacientando. Pero si la insistía para ello dejando a Akari solo, sentía como que estaba traicionando la promesa que habían hecho a sus amigos el día de la intervención. Anhelando tocarla, la rodeó los hombros con un brazo y ella se acurrucó contra él, tableta de chocolate en mano y zampando como si no hubiera un mañana. Sabía que normalmente tenía hambre al volver de trabajar y solía comer algo, pero al ritmo al cual descendía el dulce era bastante más rápido de lo habitual. Estaban charlando sobre el _Seijin_ que habían celebrado el día anterior cuando Max se puso repentinamente en pie y tras soltar un leve ladrido se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Marcos, que se abrió segundos después.

\- Hola- dijo un poco sorprendido- No os había oído

\- Pues con el jaleo que ha montado Max cuando han llegado muy distraído tenías que estar para no hacerlo- le pinchó Akari. Al igual que él un instante antes tenía también el teléfono móvil en la mano, y leía la pantalla con avidez y sonriendo tontamente

\- Dijo el que podría dormir sin inmutarse en mitad de un conflicto bélico

\- Uy, "conflicto bélico"- se mofó- Qué culto te nos estás haciendo

\- He estado estudiando- respondió dándose un par de golpes de satisfacción en el pecho aunque tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas- Y no os oí porque….- el móvil en su manó vibró y se detuvo para leer la pantalla - …porque…- su tono de voz era cada vez más distante y sonrió ignorándolos por completo. Agarró el teléfono con ambas manos y se puso a teclear apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Y así tooooodo el día- se repitió Alex, arrancándole carcajadas a Akari y a Yaeko, que miraban a Marcos con algo de sorna.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó visiblemente molesto guardando finalmente el móvil en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

\- Nos estabas diciendo por qué no nos oíste- le explicó Yaeko recolocándose junto a Alex para poder mirar más directamente a Marcos – Pero parece ser que estás muy entretenido hablando con Kana-chan

\- ¡Yo no estoy hablando con Na…con Kanako!- respondió al instante- Eso son imaginaciones tuyas- se cruzó de brazos apartando la cara y obviamente enfurruñado- Estaba escuchando música, eso es todo- en ese momento el teléfono en su bolsillo vibró y fue evidente para todos que tuvo que contenerse para no comprobar dicho dispositivo al instante.

\- Ya, y por eso acabas de recibir un mensaje y ella aparece en línea- comentó Akari con una sonrisa ladina y mostrando con algo de sorna la pantalla.

\- ¡Y tú estás hablando con Michelle!- le recriminó señalándole con el dedo infantilmente, provocándole una carcajada.

\- Pues sí ¿y?- respondió sin más- Por cierto, os manda saludos

\- Dile hola de mi parte- Akari asintió y empezó a teclear atendiendo a la petición de Yaeko- Venga Marcos, reconócelo ¿qué más te da? Si nos parecéis muy monos ¿A que sí, Pollito?- Alex asintió ganándose un mohín de disgusto por parte de su amigo.

\- No estaba hablando con ella- insistió muy poco convincentemente.

-Tío ¿Por qué lo niegas?- le cuestionó con un suspiro exasperado- Akari lo admite sin problemas.

\- Akari es demasiado obvio- se burló, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz

\- ¡Hey!

\- Akari no te quejes que sabes que es verdad- le interrumpió Yaeko- Pero tú tampoco te quedas corto- se giró hacia Marcos- Y Kana-chan también es muy obvia ¡si casi os liais en nochevieja!

\- Deja el tema, Peque- advirtió Alex acercándola a él.

\- ¡Pero es que es verdad! ¿No los visteis en la piscina en casa de Joseph?

\- Peeeeeeque- insistió su novio empezando a mostrar algo de exasperación en su voz.

\- ¿Y ayer en el _Seijin_? ¿Y hace falta que os recuerde el día que jugamos a la botella? No sé qué pasaría en la habitación cuando estabais a solas, pero algo ocurrió seguro.

\- Déjalo tranquilo, que le estás molestando

\- ¿Y en casa el otro día?- Yaeko continuó hablando sin pausa casi sin detenerse a tomar aire - Si se metió a dormir en su cuarto- en ese momento Marcos puso cara de pánico y enrojeció de golpe. A punto estuvo de caérsele el teléfono que había empezado a sacar del bolsillo en vista de que había vuelvo a vibrar

\- ¿Dormiste en el cuarto de Kanako?- preguntó extrañado Akari volviendo a dejar el móvil apoyado en su barriga

\- Sí, cuando llegamos de trabajar ahí estaba- explicó rápidamente. Marcos daba la impresión de que iba a salir corriendo de un momento a otro- Los dos quieren, lo que pasa es que son unos cobardes.

\- Yaeko ¡basta ya!- espetó repentinamente Alex, soltándola de golpe y mostrándose muy irritado – A veces eres insufrible.

Se hizo un silencio repentino, pesado, tenso. Yaeko miraba a su novio totalmente estupefacta y profundamente dolida. Marcos intercambiaba la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido entre sus dos amigos, no esperándose para nada esa reacción por parte de Alex. Akari, por su parte, se había incorporado al instante y había avanzado un poco hacia ellos aún sin levantarse del sitio. Estaba en expectativa, como si tuviese intención de intervenir de ser necesario. Hasta Max alzó la cabeza con extrañeza y se acercó a ellos, apoyándose en la pierna de Alex, mirándole con curiosidad manteniendo una oreja alzada y otra gacha. Yaeko hizo un puchero y agachó la cabeza, clavando los ojos en su regazo. Agarraba su vestido entre sus puños mordiéndose el labio sin decir palabra. Alex se echó hacia atrás en el sofá chascando la lengua, se masajeó las sienes y resopló. Acercó la mano a la cara de su novia y le apartó el pelo con cuidado, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja y acariciándole la mejilla a continuación. Ella alzó la cara algo acongojada. Nunca había visto a Alex reaccionar así. Claro que habían tenido sus pequeñas discusiones pero nunca la había hablado de esa forma tan brusca, y mucho menos delante de sus amigos.

\- Perdóname, no debería haberte dicho eso- se acercó a ella y le posó un beso en la frente- No es excusa pero estoy un poco agobiado hoy. Lo siento

-N-no pasa nada- dijo ella aún algo descolocada- Lo entiendo

Mientras se abrazaban, Marcos aprovechó para lo que era su propósito inicial, ir al baño. Akari por su parte y tras echar un último vistazo a sus amigos, alargó la mano hasta el libro que llevaba un rato apoyado en la mesa. Clavó sus ojos un momento en Alex, que al sentirse observado alzó la cabeza para mirarle, mostrándole a él también un gesto de disculpa. Tras una serie de murmullos que Akari decidió obviar, la pareja se levantó del sofá alegando que iban a dormir. Tras darle las buenas noches fueron hasta la habitación del chico, aunque Yaeko parecía aún algo confusa y más que caminar se dejó arrastrar por Alex, que la llevaba agarrada de la mano y llegó a plantarle un rápido beso en el dorso de la misma antes de abrir la puerta a su cuarto. Instantes después, Marcos salió del baño, echándole un vistazo a su teléfono y deteniéndose de golpe al ver el sofá junto a Akari vacío. Algo dudoso, se dejó caer en él acompañado de Max, que no dudó en acomodarse junto a su dueño apoyándole la cabeza en la barriga en cuanto se recostó.

-¿Tú no te ibas a la cama? – cuestionó Akari apoyando momentáneamente el libro abierto sobre su pecho, para no perder la página en la que iba leyendo.

\- Sí, pero me he despejado…- murmuró distraídamente sin quitar ojo de la puerta de la habitación de Alex- ¿Estos dos…?- cuestionó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la misma

\- Sí, ahí están- el japonés suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente. Miró de refilón a Marcos, que se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar y movía la pierna con nerviosismo - ¿Preocupado por Alex?

\- Mmm…sí- reconoció- No sé, tío. Desde que discutimos le veo un poco bajo de ánimos- se pasó la mano por la cabeza, revolviéndose su propio pelo. Ya se había quitado la gomina y caía lacio sobre su frente- Y hoy ha estado todo el día muy raro, parece que se esté comiendo la cabeza con algo.

\- Creo que sé por qué puede ser- Akari se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Su amigo le miró con curiosidad, cuestionándole con la mirada- El otro día me dijo que está algo agobiado por el trabajo.

Marcos pareció palidecer. Era más que consciente de que de ese taller dependía su bienestar y el que pudiesen estar donde estaban ahora y con las condiciones que tenía. Acudió de nuevo a su cabeza la discusión que tuvieron días antes y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Joder. Ahora entendía aún mejor por qué su amigo había reaccionado de esa manera y la culpabilidad que ya sentía aumentó. Ahora sí que sí que tenía que ponerse en serio a estudiar para sacarse el curso cuanto antes y así aspirar a encontrar un trabajo decente para poder liberar a Alex de una parte de la carga que tenía.

\- Akari…- le llamó, con algo de indecisión y mostrándose ligeramente avergonzado- ¿Sigue en pie lo de echarme una mano a estudiar?

\- Claro, tío ¿Cuándo empezamos?

En la habitación de Alex, Yaeko ya parecía haberse recuperado del disgusto que se había llevado ante la mala contestación del chico, y se reía mientras él la besuqueaba el cuello. Estaban en su cama, ella tumbada con la cabeza sobre la almohada y él sobre ella apartándole la melena de la cara con una mano y agarrándola con ansias de un muslo con la otra. En cuanto había empezado a tocarla su excitación no había hecho más que aumentar, y le dolía el pene de tenerlo encerrado en la recia tela de sus pantalones. Comenzó a frotar su cadera contra ella, expectante por deshacerse de más ropa y poder pegarse a su novia sin tela de por medio, dejando que sus pieles se fundiesen la una en la otra.

Estaba demasiado cachondo como para juegos preliminares, quería follar y quería hacerlo ya. Yaeko enterró las manos en su pelo y tiró de él hacia arriba, haciendo que dejase de mordisquearle el cuello para darle un beso apasionado. Alex no se aguantó más y sin dejar de besarla empezó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido, que llegaban hasta un poco por debajo del pecho. Ella no puso pegas así que tras separar sus bocas mostró su escote por completo, admirando momentáneamente los pechos de su novia, relamiéndose. Sin perder más tiempo la bajó el sostén, dejando sus tetas con sus pezones ya erectos al aire y se abalanzó sobre ellos, hambriento, deseoso por poder juguetear con esas areolas de piel rosada para hacerla gemir. Quería excitarla lo suficiente como para dejar su vagina húmeda, caliente y palpitante, para a continuación penetrarla hasta llegar al orgasmo y descargar su frustración del mismo modo de descargaría su semen en el interior de Yaeko. Miró hacia arriba a tiempo de lamer uno de sus pezones. Pese a que ella no era especialmente ruidosa la pudo ver cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Las paredes de esa casa eran de papel y teniendo en cuenta que Akari estaba literalmente al otro lado de la puerta les convenía no ser muy escandalosos. No obstante Alex no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia. Sabía que a Yaeko le excitaba la emoción de ser pillada en pleno acto sexual y que además que de entre todas las personas los descubriese su amigo, le resultaba especialmente morboso.

Utilizó su otra mano para masajear el pecho de ella que no estaba en su boca, y pellizcó su pezón con cuidado, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se arquease ligeramente por un instante. Tras unos minutos en los cuales a juzgar por su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes supuso que Yaeko ya estaría lo suficientemente húmeda, metió la mano bajo su vestido y agarró sus medias y ropa interior juntas, con intención de quitarle ambas cosas a la vez. No obstante se vio detenido al instante por ella, que se incorporó y le sujetó por la muñeca.

\- Espera, espera- le dijo intentando calmar su respiración- Tengo… ya sabes…

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó él con estupefacción.

\- Que bueno, si quieres podemos juguetear algo, pero estoy con la regla

\- Vamos, que no podemos follar- espetó, soltándola de repente.

\- Bueno se puede probar pero vamos a manchar mucho y además me duele un poco

\- Joder, Yaeko- bufó- ¿Y no me lo podías haber dicho antes?

\- Perdona…- se mordió el labio y le cogió de las manos- Pero podemos hacer muchas otras cosas, sobretodo yo a ti – le sonrió- Lo que te apetezca

\- Pues mira, no- se liberó de su agarre y sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared- Ya se me han quitado las ganas

En realidad no se le habían quitado. Estaba excitado y con ganas de tocarla, y su miembro seguía hinchado y palpitante dentro de sus pantalones. Pero quería follar, llevaba deseándolo desde hacía más de una semana y cuando por fin iba a poder hacerlo de repente la posibilidad se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Parecía que últimamente nada le salía bien, ya ni siquiera podía tener una de las pocas cosas gratis a las que podía acceder en ese mundo, el sexo con su novia. Se recolocó la entrepierna y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Yaeko colocándose la ropa. Estaba cabizbaja y se abrochaba los botones con desgana. Al verla en ese estado se sintió culpable, pero la irritación que sentía era aún mayor así que simplemente se pasó las manos por la cara y siguió a lo suyo, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Pudo sentir a Yaeko moverse a su lado, gateando por el colchón para coger una manta que Alex solía tener a los pies de la cama para después sentarse junto a él. Echó la manta sobre ambos y se acurrucó a su lado, en silencio. Tras un rato en el cual tan sólo los acompañaban sus respiraciones y los murmullos que les llegaban del otro lado de la puerta, Yaeko tiró de su manga para llamar su atención y habló.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dormir?

\- No tengo sueño- y eso sí era verdad. El sueño que tenía un rato antes se había desvanecido por completo. Estaba demasiado irritado para dormirse.

\- ¿Te apetece hablar?

\- Haz lo que quieras

Yaeko sintió como si un jarro de agua fría se vaciase sobre ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y notaba el estómago revuelto, y no precisamente por culpa del periodo. Alex se estaba comportando con ella como no lo había hecho nunca, y estaba algo asustada. Sabía que estaba angustiado por el trabajo, que la discusión con Marcos y su suspenso había agriado su humor y entendía su frustración sexual. Y por ello era por lo que intentaba mantener la paciencia y animarle. Un mal día lo podía tener cualquiera y no era raro que él, un adolescente cargado con responsabilidades de adulto, tuviese momentos en los que no diese más de sí. No obstante se sentía profundamente dolida y triste. No creía que se mereciese esas palabras, por muy pesada que pudiese llegar a ser al respecto de ciertos temas. Además se sentía completamente inútil. Normalmente no tenía problemas para consolar o animar a Alex, e incluso cuando habían discutido al alguna ocasión habían podido atajar el problema muy bien, pero en ese momento se estaba viendo incapaz de manejar la situación. Parecía que con cada nueva cosa que decía, cavaba aún más su propia tumba.

\- ¿Qué tal en el bar hoy? - rompió él el hielo, arrancándole un suspiro de alivio.

\- Quitando los babosos que te dijimos antes Kana-chan y yo bastante bien. Mucho jaleo, como todos los viernes. Pero Iván nos estuvo echando una mano en el piso de arriba- se hizo un ovillo contra él y le miró con algo de pesadumbre- Te eché de menos.

\- Bueno, ya iremos mañana- Alex se encogió de hombros- Marcos tiene que estudiar pero tampoco le voy a tener bajo arresto domiciliario.

\- Tampoco sé si estudiará mucho- dijo ella con una risita, y Alex la cuestionó con la mirada- Kanako ha estado enviando mensajes a alguien en cada hueco que tenía libre y estoy segura de que eran para él. ¡Tengo unas ganas de que den el paso!

\- Ya estamos….- resopló, negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Eh?...

\- Marcos y Kanako, Marcos y Kanako, Marcos y Kanako….- recriminó con un tono ácido- Joder. Estás todo el día hablando sobre ellos y cotilleando. Parece que te interesa más esa pareja que nosotros mismos ¡si ni siquiera están saliendo!

\- Son nuestros amigos, pensé que te gustaría hablar de ellos- le dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta se hizo aún más grande y empezó a notar sus ojos escocer.

\- Pues pensaste mal. Estoy harto de que hables todo el día de ellos y de que no les dejes en paz.

\- Perdona…

\- No haces más que malmeter y acabas haciéndolo peor. Joder, estoy seguro de que si Iván no los hubiera fastidiado en fin de año habrías sido tú

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso?- preguntó con incredulidad. Se estaba empezando a sentir muy mal, y le resultaba cada vez más difícil aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

\- Mira no lo sé, pero me agotas a mí así que no me quiero imaginar a ellos- resopló pasándose la mano por el pelo- Además, parece que te preocupa más su relación que la nuestra, joder. Vives tan obcecada con ellos que hasta cuando estamos juntos piensas más en ellos que en mí.

\- Eso no es cierto- notó una lágrima silenciosa caer por su mejilla

\- ¿No?-soltó una carcajada sardónica- Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué tal en el trabajo y eso que sabes cómo están las cosas. Te has interesado más por saber si se mandan mensajitos que no de si yo me voy a quedar en la calle o no.

\- No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Alex, yo…- tomó aire y notó su respiración temblorosa- …no quiero insistirte mucho con el trabajo, no quiero agobiarte más.- sintió otra lágrima caer por su mejilla y se limpió con la palma de la mano. Notaba los ojos arder.

\- Seguro…- respondió con un tono sarcástico y apartó la mirada de ella. Yaeko se alejó de él y pegó las piernas a su cuerpo, casi abrazándose a sí misma.

\- Me preocupas mucho ¿cómo puedes pensar que no?- murmuró con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, haciendo que su voz saliese un poco amortiguada.

\- Si lo pienso es porque quizás me das razones para ello ¿no crees?- le bufó – Lo que hacen esos dos parece ser lo único que te importa últimamente. No sé ni para que vienes a casa.

\- Quizás…- empezó a decir, pero el nudo de su garganta la hizo tener que pausarse para tragar y tomar aire- …quizás hubiera sido mejor que no hubiese venido- concluyó con una sonrisa rota y cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Tenía muchas ganas de romper a llorar pero se sentía muy infantil haciéndolo. En cuanto acabó de hablar Alex soltó una carcajada sardónica, sin mirarla.

\- Ahora que ya has cotilleado si Marcos hablaba con Kanako te largas ¿no?- negó con la cabeza y chascó la lengua- Y luego te preguntas por qué creo que no te preocupas por mi

Yaeko pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar en silencio. Le temblaba el pulso y tuvo que agarrarse a la colcha sobre de la cama para intentar que no fuese tan evidente. Pese a que intentó hacer el menor ruido posible un profundo suspiro salió de su boca y se la cubrió con las manos para silenciarse a sí misma. No obstante ese primer sonido hizo que sus sollozos se hiciesen incontrolables, y empezó a llorar como una niña, hipando y dejando que su cara se empapase con sus lágrimas. No entendía que le pasaba a Alex, no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas. Ella lo quería muchísimo y se preocupaba por él, y en esos momentos se estaba sintiendo como una novia horrible y una mala persona por haberle hecho creer que no se preocupaba. Y no sabía cómo poder remediarlo, o qué decirle, porque tampoco entendía exactamente qué era lo que había hecho mal. Sus labios temblaban y su nariz goteaba y sentía que le estaba costando respirar de pura angustia. Se sentía total y absolutamente impotente y no se atrevía siquiera a mirarle.

\- L-lo siento- atinó a decir entre sollozos con la voz tomada- Perdóname. N-no quería hacerte sentir así- le estaba costando hablar, pero se obligó a tomar aire y seguir- Yo te quiero y me preocupas. Yo no…yo no…..

Sintió su garganta taponarse de nuevo y tuvo que parar de hablar. Se agarró aún con más fuerza a la colcha y dejó escapar un lamento con la respiración temblorosa. Se atrevió a levantar algo la cabeza para mirar a Alex, puesto que seguía sin abrir la boca. No obstante sus ojos estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que tenía la vista totalmente nublada y no era capaz de distinguir bien su cara para hacerse una idea del estado en el que se encontraba. Sólo le podía oír respirar con hastío así que aguantó el aire en sus pulmones unos segundos de más intentando calmar su llanto. Pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Casi podía sentir su corazón haciéndose pedazos literalmente y en su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a qué podía haber hecho para hacerle creer a Alex que no se preocupaba por él. Era cierto que hablaba mucho de Marcos y Kanako, y sabía que podía llegar a ser pesada con el tema, pero no creyó que su novio interpretaría eso como que él ya no le importaba. Se sentía fatal. Quería arreglar lo que quiera que fuese que había hecho mal y se estaba angustiando al no verse capaz de hacerlo. Escuchó a Alex soltar un suspiro cargado de exasperación y apretó los labios, intentando controlar su llanto.

\- ¿Ya estás llorando?- le espetó- Todo lo arreglas llorando

En ese momento la dejó helada. Tanto, que dejó de llorar al instante. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo y por un momento se paralizó. Tragó saliva y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. La nariz le goteaba así que alargó la mano hasta su bolso y sin levantar la mirada del mismo sacó un pañuelo de papel y se limpió. Mientras tanto, ni ella ni Alex dijeron nada. Toda la lástima que había estado sintiendo hacia él hasta el momento se desvaneció al instante. Hasta ahí había llegado. No iba a tolerar que siguiese echándole mierda encima sólo porque estuviese agobiado y tuviese ganas de follar. Ella también tenía días malos y no lo pagaba con él. ¡Por favor! Tenía la regla y estaba dolorida, baja de ánimos y con las hormonas en ebullición. Eran razones más que suficientes para estar irascible y darle alguna mala contestación, y aun así había tragado con su malestar y se había mostrado lo más comprensiva que pudo con él. Y así se lo devolvía. Con malas formas, respuestas hirientes y comentarios malintencionados. Sin abrir la boca cerró el bolso de golpe y fue hasta el borde de la cama, donde se sentó y empezó a calzarse sus botas. Una vez hubo terminado y se puso de pie la voz de Alex a su espalda la detuvo. Sonaba muy irritado y había subido el tono con respecto a un momento antes.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A mi casa- respondió secamente, cerrando los ojos a continuación sin girarse para mirarle- Así puedo llorar sin molestarte- Alex chascó la lengua visiblemente molesto

\- Perfecto- escupió con acritud en la voz- Mejor.

\- Genial, así los dos estamos contentos.

Se giró hacia él. Sabía que pese a que se había quedado tan anonada con su respuesta se le había cortado el llanto de golpe, no tardaría en volver a llorar si se quedaba más tiempo allí. Volvía a notar el nudo en la garganta pese a su enfado, y sus ojos escocían con lágrimas pujando por salir. Pero en esta ocasión quería llorar de la pura rabia e indignación que sentía más que de lástima. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja lateral con la goma que llevaba en la muñeca, sentía que todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo en ese momento le molestaba. Quería llegar a casa, tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. No quería seguir en esa habitación con Alex. Estaba enfadada, dolida, se sentía mal consigo misma pero al mismo tiempo creía que no se merecía lo que le estaba diciendo y su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos que no la dejaba tomar decisiones claras. Y repentinamente, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirle lo que se le había pasado fugazmente por la cabeza un instante antes, cuando habían interrumpido sus juegos preliminares.

\- Total…- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse pero consiguió aguantar-…parece que sólo me quieres para follar. Eres igual que todos los capullos que ya me he encontrado antes- se arrepintió en el instante que lo dijo. Pero en ese momento su orgullo no la permitía retractarse.

\- ¿Qué coño has dicho?

\- Lo que has oído

\- Tienes que estar de broma- soltó una carcajada sardónica cargada de acritud- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

Sus tonos de voz eran cada vez más altos y estaban prácticamente gritando, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de ello. Estaban demasiado obcecados en su discusión como pensar si estaban siendo lo suficientemente discretos o no. No les importaba ni el hecho de que fuesen las y tantas de la noche, ni que sus compañeros de piso pudieran escucharles ni que los vecinos se quejasen de los gritos. Estaban iracundos, dolidos y más centrados en echarse cosas en cara el uno al otro que en tranquilizarse.

\- Desde el momento que te dije que no podía follar me estás tratando fatal- Yaeko se detuvo al notar su voz flaquear de nuevo- Está más que claro para lo que me quieres.

\- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?- le pregunto alzando aún más la voz y con total estupefacción

\- ¿¡Te estás oyendo tú!?- le gritó casi sin dejarle terminar. Se miraron un instante sin decirse nada. Yaeko alzó las manos en el aire sin saber qué más decir- No voy a aguantar esto. Me largo.

\- Eso, lárgate- se incorporó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación con intención de abrirla. No obstante se detuvo antes de acercar la mano al pomo- Ahora mismo prefiero no verte.

\- ¡Pues quizás yo tampoco quiera verte! Ni ahora, ni mañana

Pudo ver a Alex apretar la mandíbula. Al igual que a ella le estaba temblando el pulso y sujetaba los bordes las mangas de su camiseta en sus puños. Tenía también los nudillos blancos. Por un momento se sintió ceder y quiso abrazarle y decirle que no pasaba nada, que lo quería demasiado como para discutir. Pero entonces volvieron a su mente las palabras que acababa de decirle y su enfado se antepuso a su compasión. Se comenzó a masajear las sienes, intentando calmarse para no soltarle otro improperio. Quería irse de allí antes de seguir hablando, de soltar más burradas, de seguir haciéndose daño. Pero él estaba aún junto a la puerta y en esos momentos su orgullo no le dejaba siquiera pedirle que la dejase irse.

\- Perfecto, así no nos tendremos que ver más. Acabamos aquí.

Ante la última frase de Alex sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. La poca entereza que le quedaba se quebró en mil pedazos y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas de nuevo. Le quemaba la garganta y sentía su estómago hecho una bola. Incluso notaba la cabeza ida y le sobrevino un leve mareo que solventó agarrándose con una mano a la superficie del escritorio. ¿Estaba rompiendo con ella? ¿Realmente tan mala novia había sido que estaba rompiendo con ella de esa manera? Se secó la cara con las palmas de las manos y dio un paso a la puerta con intención de marcharse. Empujaría a Alex para que se apartase si era necesario. No obstante no parecía que fuese a ser necesario pues él apoyó la mano en el pomo con intención de abrir en cuanto la vio avanzar.

\- De todas formas ni siquiera entiendo para qué viniste hoy- le espetó sin siquiera mirarla, con los ojos fijos en el suelo- Además de para cotillear los escarceos amorosos de mis compañeros de piso, que te interesan más que los tuyos propios.

\- ¡Vine para hacerte compañía!- le gritó- ¡Porque estaba preocupada por ti!- tenía ganas de golpear algo, pero se contuvo y se agarró a ella misma de la cabeza, ocultando la cara entre sus manos un momento- Porque me dijiste que no podías dormir, porque quería darte cariño- arrancó a llorar esta vez sin intentar ocultarlo- Porque me preocupa tu trabajo, y que estés triste, y que estés mal ¡Porque te quiero!

Finalizó con un chillido casi histérico. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y caían por su barbilla y su mandíbula, goteando en su vestido, que cada vez estaba más húmedo. Pero ni siquiera le importó. Cuando miró a Alex pudo ver que él también estaba llorando. Tenía los ojos rojos y aunque estaba siendo mucho menos escandaloso que ella su respiración estaba entrecortada y se estaba limpiando la cara con las mangas de su camiseta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y bajó la cabeza. Pudo oírle sollozar y detenerse un momento a tomar aire.

\- ¿De verdad me quieres?- Yaeko alzó la cara para mirarle conforme oyó la pregunta que le hizo. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a asentir antes de que él siguiese hablando- Hablas de mí como su fuese tu proyecto de beneficencia- espetó con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Qué?- no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No sabía exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo pero se lo imaginaba y no le gustaba un pelo- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Lo que has oído. Me da la impresión de que simplemente estás con el chico pobre para quedar bien, para parecer buena persona. "Vamos a fingir ser la novia de este panoli para hacer mi buena acción del año"

Yaeko se quedó en shock. Durante un instante no fue capaz de ver, oír ni sentir nada, y cuando por fin lo hizo, sus piernas flaquearon y por un momento creyó que se iría al suelo de bruces. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se agarró en la silla que había junto al escritorio, respirando con dificultad. Hizo un amago de hablar pero cerró la boca, realmente no tenía idea de qué decirle. Cuando se sintió con suficientes fuerzas y en un completo mutismo echó a andar hacia la puerta, agarrando la correa del bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro con las dos manos. Al acercarse a él Alex finalmente movió el pomo pero simplemente dejó la puerta entreabierta. Ella se detuvo un instante frente a él y con toda la entereza que se vio capaz de reunir dijo unas palabras de las cuales se arrepentiría incluso antes de acabar la frase.

\- No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Adiós.

Y tras ello y con los ojos tan cargados de lágrimas que casi no podía ver por dónde iba, salió de la habitación y agarró su abrigo del perchero sin siquiera llegar a ponérselo. A su espalda pudo oír un portazo por parte de Alex, y a Marcos y Akari llamándola. Pero lo ignoró todo. El portazo de Alex, los gritos de sus amigos, los ladridos de Max…y salió de la casa sin siquiera preocuparse por si la puerta tras de sí quedaba cerrada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras casi oscuras, pues no funcionaban las luces de todos los pisos y no quiso pararse a sacar el teléfono para iluminarse. Y finalmente, cuando llegó al portal, se derrumbó y se sentó en el último escalón, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y echando a llorar desconsoladamente. No había nada que desease más en ese momento, que desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

No fue consciente del tiempo que estuvo allí sola, aunque dedujo que no mucho. Ni siquiera se percató de que la habían seguido en su huida hasta que notó a alguien recoger del suelo su abrigo, que había dejado caer sin más, para echárselo sobre los hombros. Con la vista nublada a cuenta de sus lágrimas giró la cabeza a su izquierda, con la débil esperanza de encontrar a Alex a su lado. Realmente hubiera deseado que fuese él. Probablemente se habría olvidado por completo de su enfado si así hubiese sido. Pero no era él. Ella misma pudo sentir como una expresión de profunda decepción se marcaba en su rostro y se sintió fatal. Encima que alguien se preocupaba por ella se lo devolvía así.

\- _No me esperabas a mí ¿verdad?-_ cuestionó en su lengua natal con una sonrisa comprensiva. Ella negó con la cabeza, aun llorando- _Ven aquí_\- y sin más abrió los brazos y Yaeko enterró la cara en su hombro rompiendo a llorar con más fuerza.

\- _A…Akariiii_

Descargó la tristeza, rabia e impotencia que tenía sobre él en forma de lágrimas. Hipaba, sollozaba y casi gritaba, amortiguando sus quejidos en el hombro de su amigo, que la dejó lamentarse sin ponerle ninguna pega mientras la abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda. Tan sólo la susurraba ocasionalmente que se desahogase todo lo que fuese necesario y ella así lo hizo, agarrándose a él con las manos y el cuerpo tembloroso. Cuando tras un buen rato descargándose consiguió calmarse un poco, notaba la cara pegajosa, la nariz le goteaba, le dolía la garganta y tenía los ojos hinchados. Debía tener un aspecto horrible, aunque eso no era precisamente lo que más le importaba en ese momento. No se veía capaz de articular palabra alguna, ni de mirar a Akari, ni de levantarse. Se encontraba desolada, perdida, incluso sentía el cuerpo débil y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Entre eso y el nudo en el estómago era como si hubiese estado dando vueltas sobre sí misma durante horas y al detenerse todo siguiese girando a su alrededor. Akari sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio, así que aprovechó para limpiarse malamente la nariz y la cara. Sabía que la estaba observando, estudiándola para ver como reaccionaba. No podía reprochárselo, ella habría hecho lo mismo de ser la situación a la inversa. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. La luz central del edificio hacía tiempo que se había apagado, y permanecían sentados en las escaleras en penumbras, tan sólo iluminados por la escasa iluminación de las farolas que se colaba desde la calle a través del portal acristalado.

\- _¿Estás mejor?_\- le preguntó mirándola con preocupación. Ella sólo se vio capaz de negar con la cabeza - _¿Y un poco más tranquila?_

\- _…sí…-_ susurró, sorbiéndose la nariz y respirando con dificultad.

\- _Muy bien_\- le recolocó el abrigo, que se le estaba resbalando, por los hombros- _¿Quieres subir a casa?_

Se congeló en el sitio. No, no quería. Le aterrorizaba hacerlo. No se atrevía a volver a poner el pie en esa casa, no después de lo que le había dicho a Alex. Era una novia horrible, aunque en ese momento dudaba que él siguiera considerándola su novia. De hecho creía que había hecho algo así como romper con ella, no lo tenía muy claro. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, retorciendo el pañuelo de papel que tenía en sus manos. Akari la sonrió con cariño y no la insistió para que subiese. Tras darle algo de tiempo para que se tranquilizase de nuevo, volvió a hablar.

\- _¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?_

Lo miró un instante. No sentía que lo mereciese para nada. Pero no quería quedarse sola en ese momento. Asintió sintiéndose profundamente egoísta, y al mismo tiempo, eternamente agradecida a su amigo.

\- _Aaaarriba_\- le dijo con un tono alegre, agarrándola de las manos y casi alzándola en volandas para ayudarla a levantarse- _Mientras te pones el abrigo voy a enviar un mensaje ¿vale?_

Yaeko simplemente asintió y empezó a cubrirse con la prenda torpemente. Le estaba costando hasta meter las manos por las mangas del abrigo, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, se veía incapaz de abrocharse la cremallera. Notaba los dedos débiles, sin fuerza, y tenía los ojos tan hinchados y cansados que le costaba enfocar para ver si estaba enganchándola como correspondía. Akari ya había terminado de enviar el mensaje y la observaba con curiosidad. Ella alzó la mirada topándose con la de él y sin pretenderlo le suplicó sin palabras que la ayudase. Se sentía desprotegida, inútil y como una niña pequeña. Y lo odiaba. Le gustaba que cuidasen de ella, sobre todo tras haber tenido que sobrellevar a tantos capullos, y tras una infancia y adolescencia en la que se las había tenido que apañar sola en muchas ocasiones. Pero una cosa era que le gustase que la mimasen, y otra sentirse tan vulnerable.

\- _Anda, déjame a mí._

Se acercó a ella tras guardar el móvil en el bolsillo y la ayudó a abrocharse la cremallera. Tras ello anudó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, le encasquetó el gorro en la cabeza y la ayudó a ponerse los guantes. Cuando Yaeko le cuestionó mudamente por qué lo hacía, él simplemente contestó que hacía frío y tenía que abrigarse. Tras abrocharse él mismo su abrigo, ponerse un gorro y abrir el portal, la invitó a salir a la calle y le ofreció su brazo para que caminase agarrada a él. No dudó en aceptar el gesto y tras prácticamente abrazarse a él echaron a andar en dirección a su casa. Durante los 15 minutos de trayecto consiguió sentirse algo mejor. El aire aunque frío y algo molesto a cuenta del viento que se estaba levantando, la ayudó a despejarse, y el haberse alejado del lugar donde estalló la discusión con Alex consiguió aliviar un poco la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Akari intentó distraerla hablándole de anécdotas de la universidad, compartiendo con ella cosas sobre el país natal de ambos e incluso llegó a narrarle vergonzosos momentos de su pasado y presente en los que había hecho el ridículo. Consiguió arrancarle alguna leve sonrisa que ella no llegó realmente a sentir, pero en su fuero interno le agradeció el esfuerzo. No se merecía que alguien la tratase tan bien. Le había dicho cosas muy feas a Alex, y en cambio ahí estaba su compañero de piso y amigo consolándola a ella.

En cuanto llegaron a su portal sacó a duras penas las llaves del bolso, y abrió la puerta con el pulso temblándole ligeramente. Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de Akari, pero éste la siguió con una sonrisa al interior del portal. Sin decirle nada llamó directamente al ascensor y entró con ella para a continuación presionar el botón para subir a su piso. Yaeko aprovechó para mirarse al espejo y casi hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiese hecho. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no tenía tan mal aspecto. Ni siquiera cuando había estado acatarrada había tenido tan mala cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados y sus párpados algo hinchados. Tenía la cara sucia del maquillaje que se le había corrido al llorar. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y su expresión lucía tan triste que acabó optando por cerrar los ojos para no seguir viéndose. Estaba lamentable.

La acompañó hasta la misma puerta de casa y ella, tras hacer el amago de meter la llave en la cerradura para abrir, se detuvo. Dentro estaría Kanako, probablemente tirada en el sofá viendo la tela pues es lo que solían hacer al llegar de trabajar hasta que les entraba el sueño suficiente para ir a dormir. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viese, no tenía ni idea de qué decirle tampoco. Kanako ya la había apoyado en muchas ocasiones cuando había tenido algún desengaño amoroso, pero en esa ocasión estaba mucho más dolida que en cualquier otra. Quería a Alex más de lo que había querido a cualquiera de los capullos con los que había salido antes, y ahora….ahora…Pese a que había conseguido aguantarse todo el camino, en ese momento silenciosas lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. Akari se acercó a ella y le frotó la espalda con cariño animándola a entrar. Se secó la cara con los guantes antes de guardarlos en los bolsillos y tomando aire pesadamente introdujo la llave en la cerradura y miró de nuevo a su amigo. Él se hizo un gesto con la cabeza y, finalmente, Yaeko abrió la puerta y paso al interior de su propia casa. Él hizo lo propio y cerró tras de sí con cuidado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Kanako, que efectivamente estaba en el sofá, le preguntó extrañada desde el salón qué hacia allí tan pronto, pero ella no se vio capaz de responder. Fue entonces cuando la oyó y vio acercarse, intercambiando una mirada cargada de extrañeza y preocupación entre ellos.

\- _¿Yaeko? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ – pudo sentir algo de congoja en la voz de su amiga, como si se esperase que fuesen a darle una muy mala noticia- _¿Akari?_

En ese momento Yaeko se derrumbó. Tras haber conseguido mantenerse tranquila en el camino de vuelta todo se le vino encima de nuevo y tras apoyarse en la pared se dejó deslizar por ella, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente. Kanako y Akari se agacharon inmediatamente a su lado, y mientras su amiga, completamente estupefacta, la abrazaba, él rebuscó un pañuelo limpio en sus bolsillos y se lo tendió. Entre los dos la obligaron a levantarse y la llevaron hasta el baño. Una vez allí Kanako la hizo sentarse en la tapa cerrada del retrete y la quitó el abrigo, bufanda y guantes, que Akari llevó al salón, lugar donde se quedó esperando. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Kanako empezó a limpiarle la cara como buenamente pudo. Por su expresión sabía que su amiga estaba asustada, no era para menos teniendo en cuenta que no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando. Pero tampoco se veía con fuerzas de contárselo. Le pidió que saliese del baño un momento. Ella la miró muy poco convencida y en sus ojos pudo leer que Kanako no quería dejarla sola. Se lo pidió otra vez, con un murmullo, asegurándole que simplemente quería cambiarse porque estaba con la regla y no sin dudar, salió del baño dejándola consigo misma como única compañía. Yaeko no se entretuvo mucho. Una vez consiguió calmarse un poco terminó de limpiarse la cara, se cambió y volvió al salón.

En los minutos que dedicó a ello, Akari debía haber puesto al corriente de lo ocurrido a Kanako, pues en cuanto la vio se levantó del sofá al instante y la abrazó con ganas, casi tirándola al suelo pese a ser más bajita que ella. Aceptó el cariño de su amiga sin cuestionárselo, realmente necesitaba afecto en momentos como ese, así que se dejó abrazar y como respuesta se agarró a la camiseta de Kanako para evitar que se separase de ella. No quería quedarse sola en ese momento. No buscaba que la hablasen, ni que la consolasen, ni que la dijesen palabras bonitas. Sólo necesitaba saber que tenía a alguien a su lado, con eso era suficiente para ella.

-_Bueno, me voy a ir ya_-Akari se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ellas. Las miró con algo de duda e inquietud reflejada en sus ojos – _Aunque_ s_i queréis puedo quedarme, no me importa._\- Kanako la miró, interrogante.

\- _No, no hace falta_\- respondió en su nombre, habiéndola entendido perfectamente pese a que no había dicho nada – _Muchas gracias. Por todo._

\- _Somos amigos ¿no?_

Le dio un suave apretón en el hombro a ambas y tras ello le acompañaron hasta la puerta no sin que Kanako le agradeciese otra par de veces que la hubiese acompañado. Yaeko también quería darle las gracias, aunque fuese en un murmullo y con la voz cascada, pero el tampón de su garganta se lo impidió. En cuanto él se fue se quedaron momentáneamente paradas en mitad del salón, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La pesadez del silencio cayó sobre Yaeko como una losa y a falta de lágrimas y fuerza para seguir llorando se quedó mirando a un punto indefinido completamente ausente. Su amiga intentó arrancarle alguna palabra, pero no se vio capaz de hablar. Y de todas formas no tenía muy claro que podría haberle dicho. Finalmente, tras varios intentos infructuosos de Kanako para hacerla reaccionar, ésta propuso que se fuesen a dormir y no le pareció mala idea. Dudaba que fuese capaz de pegar ojo, pero por lo menos sería capaz de descansar algo. O eso esperaba.

Kanako la guio hasta su habitación pero al entrar en ella los recuerdos la sobrevinieron. Sobre su escritorio había pequeños regalos que Alex le había hecho. Tonterías como bolígrafos, libretas o adornos para el pelo reposaban tranquilamente sobre la superficie de madera como mofándose de ella, recordándole dolorosamente lo que acababa de perder. Se giró mirando al suelo, no quería ver nada a su alrededor. Todo lo que había en esa habitación le recordaba a él, pues habían pasado juntos allí más horas de las que podía contar. Su amiga pareció arrepentirse al instante de haberla llevado allí y agarrándola de la mano la sacó de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- _Ven, vamos a dormir en mi habitación_\- le explicó sin dar pie a réplica, pero con un tono dulce y amable- T_e dejaré un pijama mío y ya está ¿vale?_

Yaeko asintió, dejándose llevar por ella hasta su nueva localización, y por indicación de Kanako se sentó en la cama con la mirada ausente y sin ser realmente muy consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Oía la voz de la otra chica lejana, como si la hablase desde el salón y se sentía casi fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a asimilar las consecuencias de la discusión que había tenido con Alex y cada nuevo pensamiento caía sobre ella como plomo, estrellándola contra el suelo. Pese a que creía no tener más lágrimas rompió a llorar otra vez, y Kanako no dudó en acudir a su lado, sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla. Sobre su regazo dejó un pijama al que ninguna de las dos hizo caso por un buen rato y una vez Yaeko se sintió demasiado agotada como para proseguir con su llanto, se separó de su amiga y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse lo que le había dejado. Ni siquiera se fijó en el color o estampado. Mientras terminaba de cambiarse, Kanako abrió la cama y una vez hubo terminado la obligó a meterse bajo las colchas, para a continuación hacerlo ella. Y pese a que creía que no sería capaz de dormir en toda la noche, el agotamiento tanto físico como mental que tenía pudieron con ella. Acabó cayendo en un sueño incómodo, poco profundo e intranquilo, del cual se desveló varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Tuvo pesadillas de todo tipo que no conseguía recordar, no obstante la sensación de desasosiego y angustia que éstas le produjeron se grabaron a fuego en su memoria y le ponían muy difícil el volverse a dormir cada vez que se desvelaba. Fue una noche horrible y no sólo para Yaeko, sino también para su compañera de cama.

Un buen rato antes, Marcos se sentía absolutamente impotente en mitad del salón. Cuando los primeros gritos habían empezado a oír tanto él como Akari los atribuyeron a otro tipo de actos. No obstante conforme fueron haciéndose más altos y se vieron capaces de entender alguna palabra sin siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por escuchar, se acojonaron. Yaeko y Alex eran la pareja ideal. Parecían eternamente felices, estar de acuerdo siempre en todo pese a que tuviesen algún roce ocasional y además se querían con locura. Discutir a voces no eran el tipo de cosas que ocurrían en una relación como la suya. Confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro, hablaban abiertamente de cualquier tema, se entendían sin siquiera hablarse… Eran, para Marcos y Akari, un ejemplo a seguir. Tenían sus cosas malas, de hecho por algo les habían hecho una intervención. Pero parecía que entre ellos dos todo era siempre perfecto.

Los gritos se intensificaron aún más y no tenían muy claro si debían hacer algo o no. Estaban acongojados. Cuando vieron a la chica salir de la habitación llorando, y a Alex cerrar con un portazo se quedaron por un instante totalmente congelados en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. No obstante Akari, que en cuanto había empezado a oír voces más altas de lo normal se había incorporado en el sofá y se mantenía expectante, reaccionó más rápido que él y tras calzarse rápidamente sus botas y agarrar su abrigo del perchero, salió corriendo detrás de su amiga gritándole a Marcos que se encargase él de Alex. Y ahí se encontraba en ese momento, delante de su habitación, con el teléfono móvil aún en la mano y Max a su lado, apoyado a dos patas sobre él y emitiendo un gemido lastimero.

\- Ahora no, Max- le dijo al perro con desgana, sin siquiera mirarle puesto tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta que lo separaba de su amigo.

Dentro podía oír ruido como si estuviese arrastrando algo, y también podía escucharle llorar y gritar maldiciones. Nunca le había visto así, aunque siendo realista, no le estaba viendo en sí. Le estaba escuchando. Lloraba como un niño, chillando, gimiendo, soltando angustiados suspiros. Le pareció escuchar algún golpe pero tampoco tenía claro de a qué se debían y casi prefería no saberlo por miedo a conocer lo que podría ser. Tras lo que le parecieron horas aunque no habían pasado ni un par de minutos, los ruidos al otro lado se calmaron y el silencio se hizo en la casa. Marcos alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta pero se detuvo con ella en el aire en el último momento. ¿Qué podría él, de entre todas las personas, decirle a Alex? Siempre era su amigo el que le consolaba a él y desde hacía tiempo era Yaeko la que lo animaba cuando tenía malos ratos. Pero Marcos nunca se había enfrentado a nada así. Claro que había visto a su amigo triste y enfadado con anterioridad, pero generalmente siempre salía adelante él sólo para no preocuparle. Y ya había tenido problemas antes con chicas, pero era consciente de que nunca había estado tan enamorado de ninguna antes como lo estaba de Yaeko, y que nunca había desarrollado sentimientos tan fuertes por una mujer.

Max gimoteó de nuevo y comenzó a arañar la puerta de la habitación para justo a continuación mirarle. Es como si le estuviese diciendo que se dejase de tonterías y se atreviese a llamar. Tragando saliva, finalmente dio dos suaves golpes y esperó respuesta, pero tras unos tensos segundos en los cuales sentía su corazón palpitar en sus sienes, no obtuvo nada. Se mordió el labio con algo de angustia y volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza, quizás simplemente no le había oído. Por si acaso dijo su nombre en alto, pero se quedó igual que un momento antes. Si Alex de estaba escuchando, había decidido ignorarle. Se pasó la mano por la nuca y miró a su perro, buscando en él algún tipo de solución o de ayuda para conseguir que su amigo le hiciese caso, pero como era de esperar no obtuvo nada de información útil. Tan sólo una mirada curiosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza primero a derecha y luego a izquierda con una oreja levantada. Hizo el amago de ladrar pero le sujetó el morro con una mano antes de darle oportunidad.

\- Max, calla ¡AH!

Estaba tan tenso que la vibración del teléfono que llevaba en el bolsillo de la sudadera le sobresaltó. Rato antes de que todo estallase había estado hablando con Kanako. De hecho estuvo haciéndolo gran parte de la noche aunque las interrupciones a cuenta de que se encontraba trabajando le molestaban. No obstante desde el momento en el cual la chica había puesto el pie en casa su intercambio de mensajes con ella se había incrementado. Hacía mucho que no le decía nada pues cuando salió de su cuarto había sido para ir al baño antes de dormir, puede que quizás le hubiera enviado algún mensaje porque se había acordado repentinamente de algo…pero no era el momento para charlar con ella como si no pasase nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Alex como para hacerlo. De hecho notaba que se estaba angustiando. No oía nada desde el interior de la habitación y estaba muy asustado. No sabía que estaría haciendo su amigo ahí dentro ni si estaría bien, no sabía qué era de Yaeko o de Akari...Además el último había confiado en él para que se encargase de Alex, así se lo había pedido al irse, pero se estaba viendo totalmente sobrepasado por la situación. No obstante sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y ver quién le había escrito y para su sorpresa se topó con un mensaje de Akari. Lo abrió al instante con nerviosismo y casi temblándole las manos y lo leyó con ansia, respirando aliviado al instante. Le decía que se había encontrado con Yaeko en el portal y que iba a llevarla a casa, que tardaría un rato y no se preocupase. Sintió, literalmente, como un peso se le quitaba de los hombros.

Tras darle las gracias a Akari guardó de nuevo el teléfono y se acercó a la puerta pegando el oído a la superficie. Le pareció oír un sollozo ahogado y él mismo sintió como si un nudo se le formase en la garganta. Le rompía por dentro saber que su amigo estaba tan triste. Golpeó de nuevo a la puerta y carraspeó antes de llamar otra vez a Alex. Siguió sin obtener respuesta pero no se dejó achantar e insistió un par de veces más. Silencio. Lo único que recibía de vuelta era silencio. Decidido a acabar con la situación en la que se encontraban echó mano al pomo, anunciándole a Alex que iba a entrar quisiese o no pero a punto estuvo de estamparse contra la puerta al intentar abrirla con todas sus fuerzas. No consiguió moverla del sitio. Golpeó un par de veces más la superficie e intentó abrir otra vez sin tener éxito.

\- _Alex, por favor_\- le pidió con un tono angustiado. Se estaba preocupando cada vez más y el que su hubiese encerrado por completo no hizo más que empeorarlo- _Alex. Déjame entrar-_ siguió golpeando, probó a abrir de nuevo. Desde dentro sólo recibía silencio- _Aleeeex-_se notó sus propia voz temblorosa- _Por favor_\- rogó

Se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas frente a la puerta, devanándose los sesos intentando encontrar alguna forma de conseguir que su amigo le respondiese. Max lo miraba con curiosidad, y se agachó a su lado. Agarró la cabeza del animal con ambas manos enterrando los dedos en su pelaje para rascarle, y de paso apoyó su frente en la del perro, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Podía escucharse la cola de Max golpeando el suelo conforme la agitaba y Marcos acabó abrazándolo. Al ver a Alex, que normalmente era quien le consolaba, quien le apoyaba, quien sabía qué hacer en cada momento…tan destrozado, se sintió de repente terriblemente desprotegido. No sabía cómo ayudarle. Si ni siquiera sabía cómo animarse a sí mismo cuando se encontraba triste ¿cómo iba a poder reconfortar a Alex? Repentinamente recordó el mensaje que Akari le había mandado y se incorporó. Con más decisión que unos segundos antes, a causa de que había creído dar con las palabras exactas que conseguirían hacer reaccionar a su amigo, llamó. Siguió sin obtener respuesta.

\- _Alex-_ pegó la oreja a la puerta- _Akari ha encontrado a Yaeko, la va a llevar a casa_\- siguió sin recibir respuesta, ni siquiera una voz, un murmullo. Ni siquiera una silla arrastrándose o el somier de la cama crujiendo indicándole que Alex se había movido o cambiado de posición- _Sólo pensé que querrías saberlo._

No se esperaba no obtener respuesta de ningún tipo tras decirle eso por lo que empezó a agobiarse aún más. Llamó insistentemente otro puñado de veces sin saber qué más hacer. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Akari pidiéndole consejo pero tampoco sabía qué iba a poder hacer no estando presente. Además si estaba llevando a Yaeko a casa tampoco quería interrumpirle. Apoyó la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Alex y se dejó deslizar por ella hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. No sabía qué más hacer pero tampoco quería perderse detalle de lo que pudiese hacer su amigo. Al mínimo ruido sospechoso que escuchase echaría la puerta abajo si era necesario.

El tiempo pasaba y la situación no parecía que fuese a cambiar. Se estaba quedando frío de estar sentado en el suelo, incluso estando Max acurrucado a su lado durmiendo. Pero no quería levantarse para ir a buscar una manta, en esos momentos temía alejarse de esa puerta. Buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de actividad del chaval al otro lado de la puerta entró en Whatsapp para mirar su última hora de conexión, y para su disgusto se topó con que no parecía haber utilizado la aplicación desde esa tarde, hacía ya muchas horas. Se preguntó si habrían llegado ya Yaeko y Akari a casa de las chicas, quizás debería haber avisado a Kanako de una forma u otra para no encontrarse con el problema de golpe y porrazo pero ya…ya era tarde. Ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que Akari le había dicho que iba a llevarla a casa así que probablemente ya estarían allí. Se planteó llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda. Era en momento como ese cuando más echaba en falta tener un adulto cerca a quién acudir y afortunadamente por fin tras muchos años de soledad parecía tener a varios. Joseph, Keiji, Michelle, Shokichi…pero miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono y abandonó la idea al instante. Ya pasaban de las 4 de la madrugada, de hecho hacía ya mucho tiempo que él mismo debería estar en la cama. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima pizca de sueño.

Dobló las piernas y las pegó a su cuerpo, apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en sus rodillas. Apoyó el teléfono en el suelo y esperó. Akari no tardaría mucho en llegar y él sabría qué hacer. Era más mayor que él, y muy inteligente, y siempre se preocupaba mucho por todos y los ayudaba. Seguro que volvía con una solución y serían capaces de sacar a Alex de su habitación y animarle. Y pasaría el fin de semana y todo volvería a ser como antes. Alex y Yaeko seguirían siendo felices y empalagosos y se besuquearían delante de todos. Y sería como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Todos serían felices otra vez y la vida seguiría. Las parejas discutían y siempre acababan arreglándolo, y estaba seguro que sus amigos también. Se querían mucho, no podrían estar enfadados mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Mientras se consolaba a sí mismo tratándose de convencer de que todo estaría solucionado para el lunes, el teléfono vibró y alargó la mano hacia él al instante. Akari le decía que ya había dejado a Yaeko con Kanako y que volvía a casa. Y su ilusión se rompió en mil pedazos cuando leyó la siguiente parte del mensaje.

_Yaeko está muy mal. No sé exactamente qué habrá pasado pero no parece que vayan a solucionarlo pronto. _

Bueno, Akari era un poco exagerado. Seguro que no era para tanto. Sería cosa del disgusto inicial, Yaeko era bastante llorona y seguro que en seguida se le pasaba. O por lo menos eso se repetía a sí mismo. Ni él mismo llegaba a entenderlo muy bien, pero le aterrorizaba que Alex y Yaeko rompiesen. Quizás fuese porque si ellos dos que parecían la pareja perfecta no tenían futuro ¿qué iba a ser de él y Kanako? Empezó a rascar a Max para distraerse, se estaba empezando a comer la cabeza él también con cosas que nada tenían que ver con la situación de ese momento. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Quería…no, necesitaba que llegase Akari. No se le ocurría ninguna manera de lidiar con la situación y se sentía totalmente desbordado.

Entonces, y pese a que estaba dormido, las orejas de Max se levantaron y empezó a mover la cola con alegría y unos segundos después pudo oírse la llave en la cerradura. Akari entró saludándole con un gesto con la cabeza. Sin siquiera pensar qué estaba haciendo se levantó del sitio y lo abrazó. Su abrigo y piel estaban fríos a cuenta de la baja temperatura del exterior, pero no le importó. Entre susurros y tras soltarle le puso al corriente de la situación. Que Alex no salía, ni respondía y que se había encerrado. Que le había oído llorar pero nada más y que no tenía idea alguna de cómo ayudarle o la forma en la cual podrían sacarle de su habitación. Akari exhaló un profundo suspiro y fue entonces cuando se detuvo a observarle mejor mientras se deshacía del abrigo. Su amigo parecía estar profundamente cansado, y no parecía que fuese por la falta de sueño. Era como si su compañero de piso hubiera estado cargando todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Y ahí estaba él, esperando a que llegase a casa para cargarle con más. Para ayudarle a terminar el trabajo que le había encargado, para que solucionase por él su encargo de cuidar a Alex. Se sintió como un niñato. Y más aún cuando tras echarle el brazo por los hombros y revolverle el pelo, Akari le dijo que alegrase esa cara, que iban a intentar solucionarlo.

En esos momentos Alex estaba tendido sobre el colchón de su cama en completo silencio. Había intentado infructuosamente dormir pero ni los golpes de Marcos en su puerta ni la maraña de pensamientos de su cabeza se lo permitían. Aunque si era sincero, lo que más le estaba impidiendo dormir eran los azotes que se estaba dando a sí mismo interiormente. Era un completo, absoluto y redomado gilipollas. Ni siquiera tenía la luz de su habitación encendida, pero llevaba tanto rato a oscuras sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño, que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado y podía distinguir sus alrededores entre penumbras. Había cerrado la puerta de su habitación con pestillo para evitar que sus compañeros entrasen, y para asegurarse había bloqueado también la entrada con la silla de su escritorio. Era consciente de que Akari tendría la fuerza suficiente como para abrir la puerta aún con el pestillo echado si se lo proponía.

Alex se giró en el colchón para quedarse tumbado sobre un lateral de su cuerpo, mirando el destrozo que había organizado en su habitación. En un arrebato había tirado parte del contenido de su mesa al suelo, y sobre el parqué descansaban multitud de cosas. Bolígrafos, lapiceros, algún papel, una revista sobre béisbol, tickets de compra del supermercado…Desde la cama podía ver una de las pocas cosas que había respetado sobre su mesa, la taza que utilizaba para desayunar desde hacía unas semanas. Pese que a que habían hecho el _Secret Santa_ en casa de Shokichi, Yaeko y él habían decidido darse sus regalos personalizados igualmente. Entre otras cosas, ella le había dado una taza que ella misma había decorado en la que había escrito, acompañado de dibujos de galletas con caras felices, "Tú me haces sonreír". La tenía en su habitación precisamente para que no se rompiese o estropease al estar con el resto de loza y, siendo sincero, porque no le hacía mucha gracia que sus compañeros la usasen.

Pese a que desde la cama no era capaz de leer el mensaje, lo tenía grabado a fuego en la cabeza y estar viendo la taza le estaba partiendo el alma en dos. La taza mentía, no la hacía sonreír. Esa noche la había hecho llorar y gritar. Le había dicho cosas horribles que ni siquiera pensaba realmente, y que en realidad eran fruto de la inseguridad que sentía con respecto a todo. Lo que más miedo le daba de perder su trabajo no era perder todo lo que tenían. Evidentemente le importaba, pero tenía la sensación de que aunque les costase acabarían saliendo adelante igual que lo habían hecho hasta el momento. Lo que más miedo le daba de perder su trabajo era perderla a ella. Lo que más le aterrorizaba de no poder mantener su estilo de vida actual no era tanto el tener que apretarse el cinturón o dejar de consentirse según que caprichos, sino el decepcionarla tanto que no quisiera volver a saber de él. Era un niño en comparación con ella. Inmigrante ilegal, pobre, sin futuro…Siempre había sentido que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella y que antes o después acabaría conociendo a alguien que podría darle todo lo que se merecía. Incluso antes de empezar a ser pareja ya lo creía así. Yaeko le insistía en que no era cierto, que a quien quería era a él, que si quisiera grandes lujos ya se encargaría ella de conseguirlos y no se los pediría a nadie. Irónicamente, el miedo a que no quisiera seguir con él, era lo que le había hecho perderla. No el conocer otra persona, no el quedarse en la calle, no el ser inmigrante y pobre…lo que le había hecho perderla fue su propio miedo, que había proyectado en ella en forma de enfado. Y lo peor es que con quien estaba realmente enfadado era consigo mismo.

Se levantó de la cama a duras penas y se acercó a su escritorio, ocultando la taza debajo de una camiseta a medio usar. No soportaba verla en ese momento. Se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que recordaba a Yaeko salir corriendo de su habitación con sus ojos enrojecidos, su cara cubierta de lágrimas y su llanto desesperado. Encima la había recriminado por llorar. Golpeó la superficie de la mesa con el puño, intentando tanto descargar su rabia como hacerse daño. Se abofetearía a sí mismo su fuera lo suficientemente valiente. Pero no lo era. Era un cobarde que en lugar de admitir sus complejos e inseguridades había acabado atacando a quien más le apoyaba, a quien menos se lo merecía. Sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos de nuevo y su respiración empezó a temblar, al igual que su cuerpo. Todo lo que había as su alrededor le recordaba a ella, absolutamente todo. Y ya la echaba terriblemente de menos. Las ansias de llamarla por teléfono o enviarla un mensaje crecían con cada minuto que pasaba, pero no podía hacerlo. Se lo había dejado claro, no quería volver a verle. Y no se atrevía a contactar con ella, por lo menos por el momento.

Se sentó en el colchón, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y dejando que las lágrimas que estaba derramando se deslizasen por su cara hasta que la fuerza de la gravedad las llevaba a golpear el suelo. Quería salir de allí. Ansiaba poder dejar esa habitación que todavía olía a ella, que le hacía recordar todos los momentos que había pasado allí. En cada rincón de su pequeño cuarto, tenía una imagen grabada en la mente en la que ella aparecía. Se limpió la cara y la nariz en la manga de su camiseta, por una vez en su vida no importándole para nada si se manchaba o no. No podía dejar de culparse por las cosas tan horribles que le había hecho a Yaeko. Era perfectamente comprensible que no quisiera saber nada más de él, sería demasiado buena o demasiado tonta si después de eso le perdonaba sin más y hacía como si nada. Él, precisamente él de entre todas las personas, había puesto en entredicho que Yaeko le quisiese. ¿Cómo no iba a quererle? ¿Cómo iba a haber soportado tanto tiempo a su lado tanto como amiga como novia cuando él era tan gilipollas? No había sido justo con ella, para nada. Lo mínimo que se merecía era que le retirase la palabra.

Pero aun así…aun así se moría de ganas de salir de esa habitación que le estaba ahogando con sus recuerdos, echarse a la calle y buscarla. Se había ido corriendo y no tenía idea de dónde podría estar. E Iván dijo que habían asaltado a una amiga de Sheila. Pero…tampoco sabría por dónde empezar. Marcos le había estado hablando antes, le había parecido escuchar el nombre de Yaeko, pero en aquel entonces aún estaba demasiado rabioso y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada intentando aislarse del mundo. En aquel momento no quería saber nada de ella. Y ahora se arrepentía, pero tampoco se atrevía a salir de su habitación y preguntarle qué le había dicho. Era un cobarde, un maldito cobarde, y no se atrevía a enfrentarse a su amigo. Había sido un ejemplo horrible para él y seguro que le había decepcionado. No era para menos.

Miró el despertador sobre su mesilla, ya casi eran las 4:30 am y hacía rato que deberían estar todos en la cama durmiendo. Intentando distraerse se incorporó de nuevo, acercándose a su armario y abriéndolo para sacar un pijama limpio. Sabía que si se metía en la cama e intentaba dormir no lo conseguiría, su corazón estaba palpitando demasiado rápido y le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo como para hacerlo. La cabeza le martilleaba, los ojos le ardían, la nariz y sus alrededores le escocían y notaba la garganta taponada. Se quitó la camiseta sucia y la echó a un rincón, al igual que los pantalones de los que se deshizo también en ese momento. Se quedó un momento estático en mitad de su habitación en ropa interior, mirando al interior del armario. En una esquina, perfectamente doblado, destacaba un pijama que Yaeko había dejado en su casa para los días que se quedaba a dormir allí de improviso. Sintió como si una mano le agarrase el corazón y se lo arrancase del pecho. Ahora tendría que devolvérselo ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo si no quería verle más? Podría dárselo a Kanako, o a Marcos para que se lo diese a ella directamente. Sí, probablemente haría eso. Al igual que con multitud de cosas de ella que estaban repartidas por su habitación.

Se puso él mismo su pijama y arrastrando los pies y sin tener realmente ganas de hacerlo, empezó a recoger todo lo que había tirado por el suelo en su arrebato de rabia. Eso era lo que ocurría cuando uno se enfadaba sin razón. Que había cosas que se rompían sin posibilidad de repararse. Ahogó un sollozo con un profundo suspiro y siguió ordenando sus cosas casi compulsivamente. Incluso la ropa que acababa de quitarse y había dejado arrebujada en el suelo. Hacía rato que había escuchado a Akari entrar en casa y los oía a él y a Marcos hablar entre susurros aunque era incapaz de entender qué decían. Suponía que hablaban de él. No los culpaba.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar si había algo más que pudiese recoger, necesita algo para distraerse. Desafortunadamente dado que era bastante ordenado y cuidadoso no quedaba nada más que limpiar, y se estaba desesperando. Hasta había quitado la silla que había puesto frente a su puerta para bloquearla. Estaba empezando a sentir demasiada claustrofobia de estar dentro de ese cuarto. Ella en estaba en todas partes. En el póster de su jugador favorito de béisbol que tenía en la pared y que le había regalado. En la manta que había echado sobre sus hombros y que aún mantenía su olor. En la cama en la que habían compartido mucho más que sexo. En la taza. En las notas que le dejaba por la habitación para sorprenderle y que tenía pinchadas en un corcho. En la ventana desde la cual la veía llegar cada vez que le visitaba. Por un momento, quiso salir de esa habitación que le estaba ahogando en recuerdos. Las paredes parecían estrecharse cada vez más y sentía como si fueran a cerrarse sobre él de un momento a otro. En el fondo estaba deseando salir de allí, contarles todo a los amigos que le esperaban en el salón y pedirles que le odiasen tanto como se odiaba él a sí mismo en ese momento. Pero por otra parte precisamente por eso le daba miedo salir. No sabía cómo mirarles a la cara. No se veía capaz de explicarles que le había dicho cosas horribles y que realmente no sentía a Yaeko. Ella era amiga suya, seguro que no le perdonarían que le hubiese dicho ese tipo de cosas. Él tampoco lo haría de estar en su lugar.

No soportando ni un segundo más el ver todo lo que le recordaba a ella, se metió en la cama y se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose por completo con el edredón. Hasta ocultó su cabeza intentando aislarse del exterior y de todas esas cosas que parecían gritarle el nombre de Yaeko. Unos segundos después pudo escuchar las voces de Marcos y Akari callarse y los pasos de ambos acercándose a su puerta. Max arañó la madera de la superficie y ladró. Era horrible, hasta estaba haciendo preocuparse al pobre perro. Sintió unos suaves pero firmes golpes y se quedó congelado en su posición fetal. No, no, no, que le dejasen solo. No quería verles, no quería hablarles. Antes había sido muy valiente pensando que tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación y hablar con ellos y que le despreciasen porque se lo merecía. Pero en el fondo le aterraba.

\- Alex- era la voz de Akari. Sonaba muy cansado- No sabemos si estarás dormido o no, creemos que no porque hemos oído ruidos- pudo escuchar de fondo a Marcos pidiéndole a Max que se estuviese quieto y un suspiro fatigado por parte de su interlocutor- Bueno, como sea… He pensado que te gustaría saber que he llevado a Yaeko a casa- al oír esas palabras Alex sintió que su vista empezó a nublarse de nuevo y que le temblaba la barbilla - Salí a buscarla y me la encontré en el portal así que…físicamente está bien - le oyó tomar aire con pesadez- No ha dejado de llorar, Alex. Está muy triste. Pero está en casa y Kanako la está cuidando.

Y ahí fue cuando rompió a llorar de nuevo. Sintió tal alivio al saber que no estaba sola por la calle sino en casa con su amiga que le sobrevino la emoción y no pudo contener su llanto. Deseó ir corriendo hasta allí y abrazarla, y poder pedirle perdón de todas las maneras posibles. Pero le había dicho que no quería volver a verle. Era consciente de que con el escándalo que estaba armando sus amigos le estaban oyendo, de hecho podía escuchar a Marcos llamándole a voces angustiado y pidiéndole que le dejase entrar. Y fue entonces cuando no soportándolo más se levantó, abrió la puerta de su habitación y abrazó a Akari, que le recibió algo confundido pero acabó respondiendo al gesto de cariño.

\- Gracias…- consiguió decirle entre sollozos- …por cuidar de ella

\- Es lo mínimo, tío

Akari le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le soltó, pero no estuvo libre mucho rato pues a los pocos segundos le abrazaba Marcos, y Max le golpeaba suavemente con el morro en la pierna, emitiendo quejidos. Una vez todos se hubieron calmado, no le dejaron volver a su habitación y le obligaron a quedarse en el salón. Ninguno de ellos durmió esa noche a excepción del perro, que ocupó uno de los sofás mientras ellos tres compartían el otro. Intentaron distraerle de todas las formas posibles y tuvo que agradecerles que lo consiguiesen a ratos.

Cuando la luz del Sol empezó a colarse por la ventana anunciando el nuevo día siguieron sin moverse de allí y finalmente de puro agotamiento, acabaron quedándose dormidos pese a que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. Cuando Alex de despertó ya al mediodía, sentía su cuerpo dolorido y pesado, no era para menos teniendo en cuenta que tenía a Marcos apoyado en uno de sus hombros y a Akari en el otro, profundamente dormidos y prácticamente roncando. Intentando no despertarles se levantó del sofá para hacerle una visita al baño y de paso ir a buscar el teléfono móvil a su habitación. Entró en ella sin querer mirar a su alrededor. Los recuerdos de la discusión con Yaeko eran una maraña en su memoria y quería creer que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero sabía que si veía cualquier cosa que asociase con ella todo volvería a empezar de nuevo y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que la noche anterior. Salió de allí lo más rápidamente que pudo y comprobó con ansias su teléfono. Quizás tuviese algún mensaje de Yaeko, una llamada, algo…cualquier señal que le indicase que quería volver a verle, que no estaba todo perdido. Pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo. La quería muchísimo y ansiaba compartir con ella su presente y su futuro, y la había perdido. Desde hacía un tiempo cuando le preguntaban que cómo se imaginaba su vida en 20 años sólo había una cosa que tenía clara, y es que la quería a su lado…pero ya no era posible. Sus amigos les decían que su relación era como de película, que parecían la pareja perfecta. Y él se lo había llegado a creer. Lo que nadie le había dicho era que en la vida real, el chico pobre, nunca tenía un final feliz.


	75. Dónde estás

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Los actos traen consecuencias, y unas palabras dichas en mal momento aunque no sean sentidas pueden pesar mucho más de lo esperado. Así, tras el temporal, nuestros amigos intentan animar y juntar los pedazos de Alex y Yaeko... con poco éxito.**

**Alex se niega a ir a _La Cucaracha Marciana_ con Marcos y Akari, incluso aunque contarán con una pequeña ayuda externa. Por su parte, Michelle acude en ayuda de Yaeko, sobrepasada por los acontecimientos y el estado anímico de su amiga.**

**A nuestros chicos les espera una noche larga y confusa, llena de nervios y decisiones precipitadas que puede que no acabe en desastre por muy, muy poco. **

**En el próximo capítulo, explicar cosas sobre el cuerpo humano no es tan fácil como lo pintan en la tele. Y menos cuando es algo que ni siquiera tienes tú.**

**\- Título: Dónde estás.  
****\- Autora: Karuite.  
****\- Palabras: 19400  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Akari, Kanako, Yaeko, Michelle, Sheila, Alex.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Dónde estás**

Cuando pulsó el timbre de casa de los chicos, Sheila estaba agotada. No vivía especialmente lejos y estaba acostumbrada a hacer el camino andando, pero esta vez lo había hecho más deprisa que de costumbre. Últimamente las calles no le parecían tan tranquilas como antes, y más al anochecer, como era el caso.

Hacía unos días habían asaltado a una amiga suya al volver a casa. Por suerte, todo había quedado en un susto. Un gran susto. Le había contado cómo empezó a notar que la seguía una persona. De pronto salió otra de una calle transversal, cerrando el paso delante de ella, y entre los dos la arrinconaron. Una afortunada llamada ahuyentó a los dos bastardos que no llegaron a tocarla, pero le recorría un escalofrío pensando qué podría haber pasado de no haber sonado su teléfono.

Desde ese día procuraba no salir sola por la calle, y menos, por la noche. Su idea inicial había sido ir antes de anochecer a casa de los chicos, pero había tardado mucho tiempo decidiendo qué ponerse para ir a _La Cucaracha_ esa noche, así que había acabado saliendo más tarde de lo esperado. La culpa la tenía Iván. Bueno, era un poco injusto echarle la bronca a él, pero desde luego era parte del motivo. Hacía poco habían quedado para pasar la tarde juntos. Quedaron para tomar un batido en un sitio que le gustaba especialmente por lo tranquilo que era, además de tener unos batidos deliciosos y luego dieron un paseo. No habían hecho nada especial, pero se lo había pasado genial. Iván le parecía un chico muy mono, y, sobre todo, súper atento. No dudaba en acercarle una silla si la necesitaba, o ayudarla con el abrigo, incluso insistió mucho en pagar él lo que tomaron. Además se había reído mucho con él, ni siquiera de una forma muy consciente, pero le transmitía tranquilidad, y le divertían tanto sus anécdotas, como su forma de contarlas. Al final del paseo un poco antes de la hora de volver a casa iba agarrada de su brazo y sin ganas reales de despedirse. Así que hoy, que iba a verle de nuevo, había decidido cuidar un poco más su atuendo. Se había decidido por una falda de color crema, con unos calcetines altos blancos con florecitas y una sudadera beige con el dibujo de un panda adorable. Pese a sus pendientes rosas con forma de una naranja partida a la mitad, daba un toque "rebelde" con una gargantilla tipo tatuaje con tres pequeñas florecitas también de color rosa.

Esperó pacientemente en la puerta hasta que oyó la voz de Akari dándole paso. _Qué raro_, pensó con sarcasmo. Ese rubio no movía el culo para abrir la puerta ni sabiendo qué ella estaba a punto de llegar. Cuando pasó al interior del portal, subió las escaleras con creciente inquietud. Le aterraba lo que pudiese encontrar a otro lado de la puerta. Marcos le había contado de forma muy resumida la discusión que habían tenido Alex y Yaeko. Casi no podía ni creérselo. Cuando habló con Kanako para interesarse por la mujer la noticia le sentó como plomo en el estómago. Según su amiga, Yaeko no dejaba de llorar, y cuando no lo hacía, parecía un cuerpo sin alma que o bien vagaba por la casa, o bien el cansancio la dejaba en un incómodo duermevela tirada en cualquier sitio. En la mente de Sheila resultaba imposible que de todas las cosas que les podía pasar a sus amigos una de ellas fuese discutir hasta dejarse de hablar. No era capaz de asimilarlo. Sabía que Alex quería a Yaeko por encima de todas las cosas. Incluso habían bromeado alguna vez sobre ser su madrina de boda si llegaban a casarse. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que esto solo era un bache, una discusión de pareja como solía haber en las parejas, que arreglarían y saldría una relación mucho más fuerte que antes. Así que, cogiendo aire y con la mejor de sus sonrisas, subió de un tirón el último tramo de escaleras hasta la casa de los chicos, que habían dejado la puerta abierta.

\- Holaaa. – Saludó al entrar, cerrando la puerta. Max se acercó a ella agitando la cola.

\- Hola, Shei. – Respondió Marcos rascándose los ojos con las dos manos al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá. – Creía que ibas a llegar antes. – Bostezó.

\- Me entretuve un poco, lo siento. – Se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes. – Akari se había acercado a la puerta del cuarto de Marcos, que estaba cerrada, y dio un par de toques suaves. – Alex. – Llamó, dando de nuevo con los nudillos en la madera. – Alex, está Sheila, ¿sales?

Sheila tragó saliva y apenas fue capaz de mantener la sonrisa. La escena que tenía ante sus ojos era completamente desoladora. La cocina y el salón, normalmente limpios y recogidos durante el fin de semana, que estaban todos en casa, estaba desordenado. Veía unas cuantas mantas arrebujadas en los sofás y desde donde se encontraba podía ver que no habían fregado y casi ni recogido lo que habían usado para comer. Lo peor era cómo estaban ellos. El opresivo ambiente, cargado y entristecido, llenaba cada rincón de la estancia. Tanto Marcos como Akari estaban vestidos, pero tenían aspecto de estar agotados, en especial el japonés, que se pasaba las manos por la cara y la cabeza intentando espabilar la modorra, dejando su pelo mucho más revuelto que de costumbre. Marcos se acercó hacia ella arrastrando los pies y de repente la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias por venir, Shei. – Dijo en voz baja. – Alex está muy mal. No sé qué hacer.

\- Ahora hablo con él. – Le tranquilizó devolviéndole el abrazo. – Tranquilo.

Sintió cómo estrechaba sus brazos con un profundo suspiro. Se separaron al oír la puerta de la habitación del rubio. Alex estaba bajo el umbral. A Sheila se le heló la sangre. Casi no reconocía a su amigo en el chico que tenía delante. Estaba en pijama con aspecto de acabar de levantarse de la cama, con la melena negra enmarañada y descuidada, pero no por estar durmiendo precisamente. Sus ojos enrojecidos y las marcas violáceas bajo sus párpados indicaban una dolorosa vigilia. Su mirada, normalmente penetrante y vivaracha, estaba apagada y sin vida. De hecho le dio la sensación de que había tardado en reconocerla. Cuando por fin lo hizo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, apartando la cara con aspecto avergonzado. Sheila acortó distancias con él para darle un abrazo, rodeando su cuerpo, con la cabeza en su pecho. Alex se quedó inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar durante unos segundos, tras los cuales correspondió al gesto de cariño con un sollozo ahogado.

\- No me lo merezco. – Murmuró Alex, casi más para sí que para ella. – Soy un imbécil

\- No, basta. – Sheila se separó de él de golpe muy seria, señalándole con un dedo. Le temblaba la mano. – No quiero que digas eso. – Se pasó la otra mano por la cara, notando lágrimas en los ojos. – Esto se va a arreglar.

\- Sheila… - Alex le miró con una sonrisa tristísima acariciándole la cabeza. – Gracias por venir. – Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a la habitación, pero Sheila le agarró del brazo.

\- ¿D-dónde vas? – Preguntó desolada. – ¿No quieres estar con nosotros?

\- Déjame. – Pidió con desánimo dando un pequeño tirón al brazo. No quería hacer daño a Sheila, que se agarró con las dos manos. – Sobro.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Tiró de su brazo sin éxito. – No te escondas. – Suplicó. – Por favor.

\- No, Sheila. – Se quedó apático, dejando que ella tirase de su brazo pero sin moverse. Su voz sonaba distante. Le oyó sorberse la nariz. – Quiero estar solo.

La chica finalmente se rindió y soltó el brazo de Alex, que colgó inerte al tiempo que Alex cerraba de nuevo la puerta tras él. Sheila fue decidida a abrir la puerta pero se encontró con Akari sujetando su muñeca. Cuando se giró a él con la vista borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas, el japonés tenía una expresión desolada en el rostro.

\- Déjale. – Dijo en voz baja negando suavemente. – Es peor cuando le insistimos.

\- Pero… pero… - Sheila agachó la cabeza. – No lo entiendo.

\- Ya… lo sé. – Akari pasó el brazo por sus hombros. – Vamos a sentarnos, que hay que pedir la cena.

Akari llevó a Sheila a sofá tomó asiento al lado de Marcos, que estaba sentado con los codos en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos mientras él iba a la cocina a por los diferentes panfletos de comida a domicilio de los que disponían. Sheila le acarició la espalda con cariño a Marcos, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno… Al menos contigo ha salido un poco. – Dijo en voz baja con un suspiro. – Gracias.

\- ¿Salido? – Preguntó Sheila extrañada en el mismo tono. – ¿De la habitación?

\- Sí. – Confirmó Akari. – Lleva todo el día encerrado.

\- ¿En tu habitación? – Dijo Sheila mirando a Marcos, que asintió.

\- No quiere ir a la suya. – Explicó derrotado. – Demasiados recuerdos… supongo. Anoche nos quedamos aquí dormidos los tres en el sofá, pero él se despertó antes y se metió en mi habitación. – Estiró la espalda con gesto de dolor apoyándose en el respaldo. – Me duele todo

\- Y a mí. – Dijo Akari. – Bueno, qué. – Dejó los panfletos sobre la mesa. – ¿qué os apetece?

\- A ver… - Sheila se inclinó sobre la mesa. Miró a Marcos que miraba el techo como si fuese a aparecer una solución mágica a sus problemas. – Podríamos coger pollo frito. – Picó al rubio en la pierna. – ¿Te apetece?

\- ¿Pollo frito? – Preguntó casi ilusionado. – Pero… - Su rostro se ensombreció. – Igual Alex preferiría pizza…

\- Pollo está bien. – Se unió Akari. Le sonrió a Marcos. – Además hace mucho que no lo pedimos. La pizza para otro rato. – El muchacho sonrió cogiendo el folleto correspondiente.

Akari suspiró con cierto alivio. Sabía que era la comida favorita de Marcos, y aunque la de Alex fuese la pizza, dudaba muy seriamente que el moreno quisiera cenar, además Sheila parecía haber tenido el mismo pensamiento. Al menos así se aseguraban de darle al rubio un capricho para que se animase. Decidieron entre todos lo que querían pedir, y cuando ya estaban preparados para hacer el pedido, Sheila habló.

\- Yo quiero una de alitas con extra de picante. – Pidió cogiéndole el papel a Akari. – ¿Os animáis? – Akari y Marcos se miraron con espanto.

\- Oye, Shei…. ¿tienen que llevar el "extra"? – Preguntó Marcos rascándose el cuello con una sonrisa forzada. – N-no es que me importe, ¿eh? – Se apresuró a aclarar. – Es por asegurarme.

\- Pero podemos coger la salsa picante que hay. - Apoyó Akari con la misma expresión espantada. – No tiene por qué estar todo tan picante, ¿verdad?

\- Cualquiera diría – dijo Sheila cruzando los brazos con arrogancia. – que tenéis miedo a un poquito de picante de nada.

\- No, no, no, no. – Marcos negó fervientemente con la cabeza. – Eso nos da igual, ¿verdad, Akari?

\- S-sí, claro. – Apoyó a su amigo. – Lo decimos porque… ehh… porque…

\- Porque el pollo tiene que saber a pollo y con picante sabe a picante. – Explicó Marcos. Se encogió de hombros mirando a Akari sin saber bien qué había dicho.

\- Bah. – Sheila se enfurruñó. – Sois unos cobardes. ¡Si no pican tanto!

\- No somos cobardes. – Replicó Marcos.

\- Pues pídelas muy picantes, cobarde. – Se puso con los brazos en jarras, desafiante.

\- Pues a ello voy.

\- Pues no te veo.

\- ¡Las voy a pedir, hala! – Marcos se levantó quitándole el folleto de la mano a Sheila y directo al teléfono. – ¡No somos cobardes! – Le dijo ya al lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué siempre acabo metido en vuestras guerras? – Se lamentó Akari. Sheila se rió divertida.

\- Si no pica tanto. – Akari le miró con sarcasmo. – Lo digo en serio. – Se giró comprobando que Marcos estaba ocupado pidiendo y se acercó al japonés, hablando en tono confidente. – Una cosa… ¿tan fuerte fue la discusión de…? – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la habitación. – Ya sabes.

\- Sí. – Akari asintió con gesto grave. – Nunca les habíamos visto así. Están destrozados.

\- Pero… - Sheila se mordió el labio. – Lo arreglarán… ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperanzada.

\- Eso espero. – Suspiró. Vio a Sheila agachando la cabeza. – Ey. – Le agarró el hombro. – Todavía se quieren mucho, tranquila. – Sonrió. – Ya verás cómo lo arreglarán pronto.

Esa frase se había convertido en una especie de mantra que todos se repetían deseando que se cumpliese. Akari lo creía realmente. Yaeko no dejaba de mandarle mensajes preguntando por Alex y dándole las gracias a la vez por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por cuidar de él. Por otro lado, sabía que su amigo deseaba ver a Yaeko. Para él la solución era tan sencilla como juntarles a ambos en una habitación y punto. El problema era que los dos se negaban a ver al otro.

Marcos tras hacer el pedido volvió a sentarse con ellos, al lado de Sheila. A ella no le había hecho falta estar mucho tiempo en su casa para darse cuenta de que el rubio tampoco estaba llevando nada bien la situación de Alex aunque estuviese haciendo notables esfuerzos por ocultarlo. En ese momento, el chico tenía el teléfono en la mano leyendo algo que parecía muy interesante, pues leía con atención mucho más relajado que momentos antes. Sheila le dio un par de toquecitos en la pierna con la rodilla.

\- Marcos, ¿qué haces?

\- Ehh… nada. – Movió los labios leyendo algo al tiempo que escribía con una sonrisa. – Dame un momento.

\- ¿Qué? – Insistió con otro toque en la pierna. – ¿Con quién hablas? – Preguntó con inquina.

\- Ah… no… nada… - Su voz sonaba lejana y distraída. – Con gente de clase… ya sabes. – Respondió de manera automatizada.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Dijo alzando una ceja. – ¿Con quién hablas a exactamente a estas horas? ¿Es sobre el trabajo de historia?

\- ¿Eh? – Levantó la cabeza al momento, asustado. - ¿Q-qué dices? ¿Qué trabajo? – Akari y Sheila empezaron a reírse. – Bah. – Rezongó enfurruñado guardando el móvil.

\- Sabemos que hablas con Kanako. – Dijo Akari. – No sé por qué sigues negándolo.

\- No he negado nada. – Respondió evasivo con las mejillas sonrojadas cruzado de brazos.

\- Entonces estabas hablando con ella. – Chinchó Sheila. – ¿Qué te cuenta? Dale recuerdos.

\- ¡Pero qué pesados! – Se levantó del asiento. – Qué más os da con quien hable. – Se oyó la vibración de su móvil en el pantalón. – Mira, voy a preparar la mesa, porque va a llegar el repartidor y está todo sin preparar.

En cuanto llegó a la altura de la mesa de la cocina, Akari y Sheila se volvieron a reír disimuladamente al ver a Marcos mirando su móvil con ansiedad para volver a escribir en él. En realidad les parecía adorable la ilusión que mostraba cuando habla con Kanako, pero le daba tanta vergüenza admitirlo que la tentación de picarle con ello era superior a sus fuerzas.

Tras decidir darle un poco de tregua, ya con los platos y cubiertos dispuestos sobre la mesa, estuvieron charlando tranquilamente hasta oír el ansiado timbre anunciando la llegada del repartidor. Mientras Akari y Marcos se encargaban de recoger y pagar el pedido, Sheila se acercó a la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Alex y tocó con los nudillos.

\- Alex. – No respondió nadie. – Alex, ha llegado la cena. – Insistió.

\- Sheila… - Akari se acercó a ella hablando en voz baja. – No va a salir. – Sheila le miró entristecida. Marcos estaba sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

\- Alex. – Insistió Sheila. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Shei. – Llamó Marcos con un nudo en la garganta. – Vamos a comer.

\- Alex, voy a pasar. – Sheila abrió la puerta apenas lo justo para asomar el cuerpo. - ¿Puedo pasar?

Dentro del cuarto la única luz que había era la de las farolas, que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana casi cerrada del todo. El único sonido que obtuvo por respuesta fue el ruido de la cama al moverse Alex en ella. Decidiendo que si quisiera decir "no" ya lo hubiera dicho, pasó al interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella con suavidad. Esperó a que los ojos se le acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. La habitación normalmente desastrosa de Marcos estaba más recogida que de costumbre, de hecho, se podría decir que estaba completamente recogida, pero dudaba que más que el rubio el responsable fuese el chico que estaba tirado a escasa distancia de ella. Se acercó a Alex. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero había le había dejado un hueco para poder sentarse, cosa que hizo.

\- Ey. – Saludó frotándole el brazo con cariño. – ¿Te importa que esté un poco aquí?

\- No. – Dijo en un murmullo.

\- Gracias. – Le respondió Sheila acariciándole la cabeza. – ¿De verdad que no quieres salir un rato? – Le notó asentir con la cabeza y sorber la nariz. – Vale, no pasa nada. ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos en casa contigo? – Alex sacudió la cabeza.

\- Quiero estar solo. – Contuvo un pequeño sollozo. Sheila se echó sobre él dándole un sentido abrazo.

\- Sabes que estamos contigo, ¿verdad? – Le dijo en voz baja, notando cómo le ardían los ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él. Se separó para continuar acariciándole la cabeza. – Cuando quieras estaremos aquí.

\- Sheila… - Le cogió la mano con la que le estaba acariciando. – Cuida… - Sorbió la nariz de nuevo. – Cuida de ella. Por favor. Cuídala.

\- Claro, tranquilo. – Volvió a frotarle el brazo, intentando que se calmase, hasta que le oyó suspirar tremendamente cansado. – Alex… voy a cenar con ellos, ¿vale? – El chico asintió. – Ánimo.

Se levantó de la cama, pero, antes de salir, se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la sien. Tras cerrar la puerta tras ella, Akari y Marcos la miraron con ansiedad, esperando unas noticias que no pudo darles. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y se sentó a la mesa, notando cómo sus ánimos se venían abajo. Akari le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Ha dicho algo?

\- No… no mucho. – Suspiró. – Que quiere estar solo y que cuide de Yaeko.

\- Al menos te ha dejado pasar. – Dijo Marcos esbozando una sonrisa triste. – Gracias, Shei.

\- Bueno, venga. – Intentó animar Akari. – Vamos a comer, que esto se enfría.

Habían pedido una buena ración de comida, y era justo lo que necesitaba Marcos. Se sentía muy alterado y nervioso. Alex seguía encerrado sin querer saber nada del mundo, ni de ellos y ni siquiera de él mismo. Iban a irse a _La Cucaracha_ dejándole solo en casa. Antes habían tenido una pequeña discusión con él, intentando convencerle que de fuese con ellos para poder ver a Yaeko y arreglar las cosas. Mencionar a la mujer solo desembocó en un nuevo encierro y unos sollozos que desgarraban el alma a través de la puerta. Así que, a petición de su amigo, le dejarían solo en casa y la idea no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Aunque por otro lado, deseaba ir al bar y ver a Kanako. Una parte de él se sentía egoísta queriendo irse de casa para verla a ella. Habían estado hablando y sabía que tampoco estaba llevando nada bien todo lo que estaba pasando con Alex y Yaeko. De hecho últimamente hablaban mucho, la mayoría de las veces cosas sin relevancia, pero notaba mariposas en el estómago cada vez que miraba el móvil y era ella la que le había escrito.

La última vez que la había visto había sido en el _seijin no hi_ que habían celebrado en casa de Shokichi. Estaba tan preciosa. Y tenía la evidencia de ello en forma de fotos en su móvil, incluyendo la foto en la que le había dado un beso en la mejilla. La había estado contemplando tanto tiempo que podía recrearla perfectamente en su cabeza con todo lujo de detalles. Todavía no se la había pasado a ella. Al llegar a casa ese día Kanako le pidió las fotos, pero le pasó todas las fotos menos esa. Después de estar un rato tomándola el pelo, acabó pidiéndole un "rescate" por la instantánea que era, nada más y nada menos, que algo por el mismo valor que lo que en ella se mostraba: un beso suyo. Después de unos segundos interminables en los que pensó que le había molestado, estaba escribiendo una disculpa cuando la palabra "vale" aparecieron en la pantalla de su móvil. Desde entonces las conversaciones entre ellos estaban mucho más cargadas de insinuaciones que cada vez parecían menos juegos, por eso la perspectiva de verla hoy de nuevo le encantaba y le ansiaba a partes iguales. Por eso, ahora que se habían sentado a la mesa, intentaba calmar sus nervios engullendo, más que comiendo, el pollo frito que habían pedido.

\- Marcos, no he visto coger alitas picantes. – Dijo Sheila de repente con una sonrisa.

\- Akari tampoco ha cogido. – Se defendió.

\- Yo sí. – Akari tenía el rostro enrojecido. – He cogido dos. – Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. – Te toca.

\- Sí, sí… - Dijo llenándose la boca de patatas fritas que habían pedido de acompañamiento. – Ahora cojo.

\- A-H-O-R-A. – Remarcó Akari.

\- Que sí, que sí… ya voy.

Sheila, al contrario que el enrojecido y acalorado Akari, tenía una sonrisilla en los labios mientras remojaba la alita de pollo en salsa picante y se la ofrecía al rubio. Suspiró profundamente. No le gustaba el picante. O, más bien, no le gustaba el exceso de picante en las cosas. Sheila parecía tener la lengua y el estómago de acero forjado, pero él no. Ni Alex, ni por supuesto él, eran capaces de tolerar tanto como su amiga, que solía tomarle el pelo con ello. Haciendo testamento mentalmente, cogió la muerte en forma de comida de las manos de Sheila y se la metió en la boca.

Se dijo a sí mismo que el truco era masticar poco la comida… pero no sirvió de nada. En cuanto se llevó la alita de pollo a la boca, el mero olor le cosquilleó en la nariz. Recordaba haber leído en algún sitio que en realidad los receptores captaban el picante eran receptores de dolor que advertían sobre el peligro de comer algo así. ¿Qué diversión había en hacerlo por gusto? ¡Era ir en contra de la naturaleza, con lo sabia que es! Pero, por su orgullo de hombre, y por haberse metido en una guerra perdida aceptando el desafío de Sheila, dio el primer mordisco. Se había dicho a sí mismo que el truco era masticar poco y tragar lo antes posible, pero en cuanto sus dientes desgarraron la carne, el sabor picante entró en contacto con su saliva expandiéndose rápidamente por toda su boca. Alzó el puño usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pegar un golpe en la mesa a causa del dolor. No podía tragar todo el trozo de golpe, así que se vio obligado a masticar. Notaba un infierno en su boca. Buscó desesperado por la mesa algo con lo que poder aliviar el picor, pero no se le había ocurrido coger ni siquiera unos palitos de queso. Se estaba acalorando y notaba la cara al rojo vivo, hasta el punto de notar lágrimas en los ojos. Tras unos dolorosos segundos al fin tragó, notando cómo le quemaba toda la garganta en el recorrido por su esófago. Dudaba que pudiese disfrutar del resto de la cena. Se apresuró a meterse un trozo de pollo normal, pero Sheila volvió a llamar su atención.

\- Akari se ha comido dos. – Canturreó. – ¿No vas a coger más?

\- Shei, por favor… - Pidió Marcos.

\- ¿Admites entonces que no aguantas el picante? – Sonrió arrogante.

\- ¡Una cosa es picante y otra esto! – Protestó.

\- Cobarde. – Le asaltó Akari.

\- ¡Tío! – Le dijo indignado. – Creía que estabas de mi parte.

\- Tú decidiste por tu cuenta la cena y luego no cumples tu palabra.

\- Pero… pero… - Buscó algún argumento con el que defenderse, pero no podía.

\- Vamos, vamos. – Dijo Sheila untando una alita en salsa picante y ofreciéndosela. – No llores, como yo una contigo. – Sheila cogió otra alita, pasándola también por la salsa. – Vamos, a comer. – La chocó con la suya.

Tras haberle dejado la boca insensible la primera que se había comido, pensó que la siguiente sería mejor… gran error. Al ir confiado, mordió el pollo con ganas y esta vez incluso tuvo que quitarse una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. El pollo frito era una comida deliciosa, añadirle eso que lo hacía incomestible tendría que ser poco más que pena capital. Seguro que era delito en algún sitio. Akari se reía entre dientes con malicia aun con la cara enrojecida. Sin poder aguantarlo más, tras acabarse la alita fue directo a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico. Necesitaba calmar su boca como fuese.

\- Marcos, ¿vas a por leche? – Preguntó Sheila alzando una ceja. – ¿Tan poquito has aguantado?

\- ¡Voy a por queso! ¿Vale? – Sacó una bolsita de queso rallado. – Para las patatas.

Cerró el frigorífico con evidente disgusto. Le hubiera venido bien un vaso de leche para aliviar su boca, pero no iba a caer más bajo aún ante Sheila y Akari, así que, lo más dignamente que pudo, volvió a la mesa, no sin antes meterse un pellizco del queso en la boca e intentar formar un pequeño emplasto en su lengua que no sirvió de mucho.

Durante el resto de la cena, que ya no pudo disfrutar como estaba haciendo, Akari y Sheila estuvieron tomándole el pelo un buen rato. No podría contraatacar a su amiga, pero tenía la venganza perfecta para Akari. Un rato antes, cuando Kanako le contó que ya se iba a trabajar, le dio una "noticia" interesante de la que se apostaba casi cualquier cosa que Akari no tenía constancia de ella, viendo lo relajado que estaba.

Tras acabar de cenar y recoger los platos y cubiertos que habían usado, se prepararon para irse los tres. Marcos notaba los nervios recorriéndole como oleadas de corrientes nerviosas. Iba a ver a Kanako, pero iba a dejar a Alex solo. Aunque lo primero fuese su deseo y lo segundo deseo de su amigo, el remordimiento seguía estando ahí pero desapareciendo gradualmente a expensas de las ganas de ver a la japonesa. Pese a que un momento cuando había ido al baño se había mirado en el espejo y le había parecido que ya estaba perfecto para salir, tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle a alguien más.

\- Sheila, ¿qué tal estoy? – Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

\- Tranquilo, vas muy bien. Seguro que a Kanako también le gusta. – Dijo con una sonrisilla.

\- Cállate. – Dijo sonrojado. – Hacía mucho que no me ponía esto.

Llevaba una casa vaquera entreabierta con zonas en las que el color estaba degradado imitando como si estuviese desgastado, con las mangas enroscadas hasta el codo, debajo de la cual se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta de color verde, a juego con sus ojos. Con los vaqueros oscuros que tenía y las zapatillas negras y blancas estaba claro que se había vestido para destacar. Y lo conseguía.

\- Y menos mal que ya está vestido. – Comentó Akari acabando de atarse sus botas. – Porque no sé la de veces que se cambió antes de decidirse.

\- Porque soy un tío con estilo. – Contestó, picajoso. – Por cierto. – Dijo tras una pausa con cierto misterio. – ¿Tú vas a ir así?

\- ¿Eh? – Akari se miró así mismo confuso y luego volvió la vista a él. – Sí, ¿por?

Akari se había puesto una sencilla camiseta encima de la cual llevaba una sudadera negra de grandes botones con capucha, cuyo forro era de rayas, junto con unos vaqueros. Estaba algo destemplado por la falta de sueño y, sobre todo, cansado. Estaba destemplado y la sudadera era muy calentita, para no quedarse frío.

\- Ah, no, por nada… - Comentó con fingida inocencia Marcos mientras se ponían sus abrigos. – Como va Michelle y eso… - Bueno. – Dio una palmada con alegría. – Nos vamos ya, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – Reaccionó Akari de repente. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que va Michelle?

\- ¿No lo sabías? – Pese a que se lo imaginaba, se sorprendió igualmente. – Me lo ha dicho Kanako.

\- Yo también lo sabía. – Dijo Sheila. – Me lo dijo ayer.

\- ¡¿Ayer?! – Akari entró en pánico. – A mí me dijo que iba a cenar con Kanako y Yaeko, nada más. – Miró a Marcos. – ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

\- Debe ser el picante, que me borró la memoria. – Respondió con sorna.

\- Traidor. – Acusó. Miró la hora en su móvil y resopló. – Ya no me da tiempo a cambiarme. – Protestó.

\- Vas bien así. – Dijo Sheila.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó dudoso. Miró a Marcos, bastante más arreglado que él.

\- A mí me gusta. – Insistió Shiela. – ¿Qué te quieres poner, si no?

\- No sé… - Se rascó la nuca. – Algo más… ehh… No sé… - Se volvió a mirar entero. – ¿De verdad voy bien así?

\- ¡Ay, por favor! – Dijo con exasperación. – Luego decís de las mujeres y la ropa ¡y sois peores vosotros! – Les cogió a ambos por el brazo. – Anda, vámonos ya o no acabamos. – Alex. – Llamó. – Nos vamos.

Tras avisar a su amigo de que se iban y despedirse de Max, salieron al fin de casa.

Para entonces, Michelle llevaba un buen rato en la barra de bar apurando un botellín de cerveza al que le había insistido Kanako que estaba invitada en agradecimiento por acudir en su ayuda con Yaeko. Ni que decir tiene que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Yaeko también era su amiga, y no dudaría en prestarle su ayuda si lo necesitaba. En ese momento notó la vibración de su móvil. Cuando miró de qué se trataba, se encontró con un mensaje de Akari preguntándole si de verdad estaba en _La Cucaracha_. Le confirmó, extrañada, que sí, que ya le había contado que iba a pasar la noche con las chicas. El japonés le contestó que él, Marcos y Sheila iban ya hacia ahí. Alex se había negado a salir. Suspiró. No era algo que le extrañase, de hecho, se lo esperaban, pero una parte de ella deseaba poder estar equivocada y ver aparecer al moreno con sus amigos. Era lo único que necesitaba Yaeko.

Ese día a media tarde se había encontrado un mensaje de Kanako contándole lo que había pasado con Alex y la situación actual. Su amiga estaba desbordada. El malestar y la negatividad de Yaeko le estaban pasando factura y temía no solo no poder ayudar a su amiga, si no ser ella también una carga. En cuanto lo supo, Michelle tardó en ir a su casa lo que tardó en darse una ducha rápida y vestirse. En cuanto llegó y Kanako le abrió la puerta no le hizo falta preguntar mucho más. La chica se veía cansada y ojerosa, y estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda. Lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a Yaeko y darle un abrazo. Al momento la chica rompió a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente, intentando explicarle cosas a Michelle entre balbuceos que no consiguió descifrar. Entre ella y Kanako consiguieron que se calmase y la convencieron para que se diese una ducha, momento que aprovechó para preguntarle más en detalle a Kanako.

Yaeko echaba muchísimo de menos a Alex, pero se empeñaba en que él no quería verla. Kanako incluso llegó a enseñarle a Michelle las conversaciones con Alex preguntando por su compañera de piso. Michelle estaba convencida de que podían arreglarlo, y así se lo hizo saber a ella. Eran una pareja joven, con su primera discusión que había sido más un problema de nervios y estrés que por un problema real de fondo, pero los miedos de ambos estaban jugando en su contra. Sabía lo mucho que se querían, todos lo sabían. Alex cargaba con mucha tensión últimamente, según le había contado Akari, así que, aunque no lo justificaba, no le parecía tan descabellado que precisamente hubiese descargado su frustración con la persona que más quería. En su lista mental de cosas para hacer, apuntó tener una charla seria con Alex para que dejase de cargar el mundo a sus espaldas.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa que consolar a su amiga, Michelle se ofreció para hacer la cena para las tres, así le daba un descanso tanto a Yaeko como a Kanako, que estaba agotada. No hay nada mejor para la depresión que una buena dosis de calorías, así que se encontraron en la mesa con un plato con un par de huevos fritos, patatas fritas y salchichas. Kanako no llegó a acabar su ración, cosa que no le extrañó sabiendo lo que comía normalmente, y Yaeko apenas picoteó con desgana un poco del suyo. Para Michelle esa fue la señal más clara de que Yaeko estaba realmente deprimida. No obstante, cuando las japonesas se dieron por satisfechas, acabó lo que habían dejado en sus platos, porque a ella el estrés le daba hambre y estaba famélica.

Ahora ahí estaba, en la barra del bar, haciéndolas compañía y hablando con ellas cuando no tenían gente a la que atender. También charlaba de cuando en cuando con Iván, que iba y venía de un sitio a otro según donde hiciese falta. El muchacho estaba preocupadísimo por Yaeko y no dudaba en acercarse cuando tenía un rato y tratar de animarla, o aliviarle su trabajo. Otra razón de estar justo en la barra y no en una mesa, era vigilar que ningún idiota aprovechase el estado de debilidad emocional de Yaeko para pasarse con ella. Como en ese momento, que tras atender a tres chicos que estaban en la barra, uno de ellos empezó a ponerse tonto mientras sus amigos se iban con una risita.

\- Eh, guapa. – La llamó con tono arrogante. – Si estás triste, puedo esperarte cuando salgas de trabajar.

\- No, mejor no. – Respondió con desgana.

\- Que sí, encanto. – Insistió. – Ya verás cómo lo pasamos bien.

\- O quizá puedo esperarte fuera yo. – Intervino Michelle haciendo crujir los nudillos. – Ahora. – Dijo amenazante. – Y me cuentas qué coño pretendes.

\- Vale, vale. – El hombre levantó las manos con gesto de inocencia, pero gesto des desagrado. – Ya me voy, tranquila. Qué carácter. – Se alejó con su bebida rezongando sobre "gente que se mete donde no la llaman".

\- Qué imbécil. – Soltó Michelle. No quería montar escándalo en el bar de las chicas, pero ganas no le faltaban de reventarle la cara.

\- No te preocupes, Michelle. – Dijo Yaeko con voz cansada. – No pasa nada.

\- Sí, sí pasa. – Replicó. – Odio a los buitres como ese. – Miró a la japonesa, que estaba cabizbaja y apartó su botellín ya vacío. – ¿Por qué no me haces un coctel de esos que tenéis?

\- Ah… - Dijo con apatía. – Eso se le da bien a Kanako… Ahora la llamo.

\- Espera. – La detuvo. – Me gustaría que me lo preparases tú.

\- Pero…

\- Puedo ser tu experimento. – Insistió con cariño. – Así practicas.

\- Bueno. – Accedió. Cogió la lista que tenían con las instrucciones sobre cómo prepararlo. – Y… ¿qué quieres?

\- Lo que quieras. – Le sonrió. – Me fío de tu criterio.

Mientras Yaeko buscaba las diferentes bebidas y hielos para el combinado elegido, pudo ver a Kanako recogiendo unas mesas cercanas. De vez en cuando la veía sacar su móvil y mirar con ansiedad a las escaleras. Aunque por deferencia a su amiga no se había querido arreglar demasiado, para Michelle estaba claro que la faldita de cuadros granates y blancos con las medias de medio muslo que tenían un lacito justo encima del tendón y la camiseta labrada de color blanco y amplio escote tenían el claro objetivo de llamar la atención de cierto mexicano rubio de ojos verdes, que no tardaría en aparecer.

Para su desgracia, el que apareció en ese momento no fue ni el rubio, ni el japonés, ni su otra amiga, si no la enorme figura de Sylvester, con su pelo rojo en una coleta y su espesa barba caminando precisamente en su dirección. Cogió aire y lo soltó con calma, preparándose para lo que pudiera decirle el hombre. No estaba para tonterías, ni para aguantar su tono de voz durante demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡LA SEÑORITA MICHELLE! – Gritó a pocos pasos de ella. Michelle puso gesto de dolor llevándose una mano al oído al tiempo que el hombre se plantaba con los brazos en jarras delante de ella. – ¡Contigo quería yo hablar! Me ha dicho mi sobrino que estabas aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres, viejo? – Preguntó con más acritud de la que pretendía.

\- ¡Mi Gina me contesta igual! JAJAJAJA. – Rió con ganas. Se acercó a ella en actitud que pretendía ser confidente, aunque su tono no lo acompañaba. – ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo? – Señaló de una forma muy poco discreta a Yaeko, que por suerte estaba a sus cosas y no se dio cuenta.

\- Vale. – Se levantó del asiento, inclinándose sobre la barra. – Yaeko, cielo, vengo ahora, voy a ver qué quiere este pesado. Se volvió hacia él. – Pero deja de gritar, por lo que más quieras.

\- ¿YO? – Dijo asombrado. - ¡Pero si no grito! JAJAJAJAJA.

Michelle sintió el cuerpo en tensión. Dando a Sylvester por un caso perdido, se alejaron una buena distancia de la barra. Se imaginaba por dónde iban a ir los tiros y ya que el hombre no había tenido mucho tacto queriendo hablar con ella a solas, al menos que Yaeko no supiese que iban a hablar de ella de forma tan directa. Tras alejarse, el ruso se cruzó de brazos delante de ella con gesto serio. Incluso habló en un volumen normal.

\- Estás echándole un ojo a Yaeko, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con sincera preocupación.

\- Sí. – Confirmó Michelle. – No tiene un buen día.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con ese chico moreno? ¿Han discutido? – Frunció el ceño, amenazante. – Como le haya hecho algo…

\- No me corresponde a mí contártelo. – Le dijo Michelle. – A veces la gente discute y es culpa de todo y de nadie.

\- ¿Va a venir hoy? – Preguntó con intención. Michelle suspiró.

\- No. No va a venir. – Sylvester gruñó descontento y Michelle le golpeó el brazo. – Deja al chico. – El ruso se frotó la zona dolorida con gesto de sorpresa ante la fuerza.

\- ¡Me preocupa ella! – Protestó. – Le dije que se fuera para casa y no quiso. Y ahora ese chico no viene.

\- Ya me hago cargo de eso. ¡Hombres! – Dijo con exasperación.

\- Gracias. Eres una buena amiga. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Me alegro de que estés por aquí. La dejo en tus manos. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Sylvester se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas sin darle tiempo a responder. Volvió a la barra un poco confusa. Aunque sus métodos fueran bruscos y le exasperase sobremanera su forma de hablar, entendía el cariño que le tenían las chicas. Además tenía razón. Si Yaeko había accedido a quedarse pensando que podría ver a Alex iba a llevarse una decepción enorme, y no tenía ni idea cómo hacer el golpe más llevadero. Al volver a la barra, la encontró pasando la bayeta con los labios apretados, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Yaeko? – Le cogió la mano, preocupada. Ella la miró con los ojos llorosos. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Y-yo… t-te estaba echando granadina y… y… - Se sorbió la nariz. – He empujado el vaso y se ha caído la mitad. – Le tembló el labio. – No valgo para nada. – Estrujó la gamuza en las manos.

\- Venga, venga, tranquila. – Se inclinó sobre la barra frotándole el brazo con cariño. – No digas esas cosas. Seguro que está bien. – Dio un sorbo al vaso. Al haber tirado la mitad, la parte proporcional del alcohol había acabado por la superficie de la barra, y el exceso de granadina le daba un toque demasiado dulzón, pero aun así sonrió a su amiga. – ¿Ves? Está bueno.

Yaeko correspondió con una sonrisa que no sentía y se fue arrastrando los pies a escurrir el estropicio que llevaba en la bayeta. Se cruzó con Kanako, que le apretó el brazo con cariño intercambiando unas palabras que no llegó a oír por la música de fondo y la distancia, pero el rostro de la menor de las japonesas cambió a uno más triste. Un momento después Kanako se acercó a Michelle, abatida.

\- Me ha dicho Marcos que Alex no viene… - Comentó. – Esperaba que Sheila le pudiese convencer.

\- Ya. – Michelle suspiró. – Me lo ha dicho Akari.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo?

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé. – Se quitó las gafas pellizcándose el puente de la nariz para volver a ponérselas. – ¿Vino a trabajar para ver a Alex?

\- Ella dice que es por no estar sola en casa… pero no sé hasta qué punto creérmelo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Creo que ya da igual. – Dijo Kanako de repente, tensándose. – Ahí están. – Señaló con la cabeza a espaldas de Michelle.

Efectivamente, subiendo por las escaleras vio aparecer a Marcos, Sheila y Akari. Su atención se desvió a éste último. El cansancio acumulado que había notado en él estaba más acentuado que nunca, pero pese a ello, mientras se bajaba la cremallera de la cazadora y la saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa, una oleada de felicidad se reflejó en su cara devolviéndole el gesto. El toque informal de la sudadera le daba un aire encantador e irremediablemente sexy con el que le entraban ganas de acurrucarse contra él cual gatito y comprobar si la prenda era tan suave y cálida como parecía. Aunque normalmente la visión de Akari provocaba en ella unas reacciones fisiológicas bastante sexuales, cada vez era más frecuente en ella sorprenderse pensando simplemente en gestos de cariño, como un abrazo, poder descansar el uno sobre el otro sin necesidad de decirse nada. Y esa era una de esas veces. Suspiró soñadora, y al momento se sobresaltó recordando que estaba sola. Pero daba igual. A su lado Kanako se mordía el labio con los ojos brillantes sin apartar la vista de Marcos que sonreía entre juguetón y chulesco yendo a su encuentro.

\- Buenas noches. – Saludó Akari.

\- Buenas. – Respondió Michelle. – Qué rápido habéis llegado.

\- Íbamos a buen paso. – Aclaró el japonés.

\- Algunos tenían prisa por llegar. – Dijo son sorna Sheila mirando a Marcos.

\- ¿Qué? - Respondió picado. – Hacía frío. – Se acercó a la barra quitándose la chaqueta y mirando a Kanako de arriba abajo. – Hola… - Se quedó ensimismado sin saber qué más iba a decir.

\- Hola. – Apartó la vista con una sonrisa coqueta poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja. – ¿Qué…? – Se aclaró la garganta. Le estaba costando centrarse en él. – ¿Qué tal?

\- B-bien. Bien, sí, bien. – Se rascó el cuello, nervioso. – ¿Y tú? ¿Mucho jaleo?

\- Bueno, lo nor…

\- ¡Chicos! – Saludó una voz alegre a sus espaldas. – No os vi entrar, me avisó _dyadya_. – Iván apareció a sus espaldas de repente y se paró delante de Sheila, ligeramente ruborizado. – Jo… Qué guapa estás.

Mientras la chica respondía halagada al cumplido, Akari y Michelle se miraron cómplices con una carcajada en voz baja. Marcos, bastante menos contento apoyado en la barra, soltó un bufido girándose la cara con expresión de mandar a Iván a cultivar orquídeas al Sahara. Kanako, disgustada por perder su atención posó un par de dedos en su mentón, obligándole a mirar hacia a ella.

\- Estoy aquí. – Dijo en voz baja al tiempo que se apoyaba inclinándose sobre la barra apretando los brazos contra su cuerpo. Sonrió con cierto orgullo al ver los ojos de Marcos bajando hacia su escote. – ¿Qué te apetece?

Marcos dio un respingo oyendo su voz. Los dedos de la mujer en su cara le habían distraído lo suficiente del ruso para mirarla y encontrarse con el espectáculo de su posición, guiando su vista hasta una zona fuera de los límites de la decencia. Si no fuera porque le parecía improbable, casi podría apostar que Kanako le estaba provocando a propósito, pero en vez de encontrarse con un ceño fruncido al mirarla a la cara, se la encontró sonrojada y casi sonriente, lo cual le dejó más confuso aun. Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando las tetas sin discreción alguna intentando ver qué tipo de sujetador llevaba.

\- Me apetece… - _Me apeteces tú_. Volvió a bajar la vista al generoso escote. Cogió aire de golpe mirándole a la cara de nuevo intentando parecer inocente. – Me apetece un…

\- ¿No está?

Pese a que la pregunta había sido pronunciada a media voz, todos se quedaron helados al oírla. Yaeko se había acercado en silencio. Vestida con una camiseta negra de manga larga y una chaqueta de punto larga del mismo color pasaba mucho más desapercibida que de costumbre, ya que sus leggins rojos de tartán no se veían tras la barra. Se había acercado mientras todos charlaban y al final preguntó cuando, tras un vistazo, fue consciente de que no estaba Alex. Todos se giraron hacia ella sin querer darle la respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta. Su rostro se empezó a ensombrecer, frunciendo los labios y el ceño luchando contra las lágrimas. El silencio de sus amigos era respuesta suficiente, pero necesitaba oírlo.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Sheila. – Alex no… no se encontraba bien. – No era mentira, pero le parecía menos doloroso que decirle que su amigo quería estar solo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa. - ¿P-por qué no…? – Se llevó una mano a la cara con un sollozo, sin poder aguantarse más. Al momento Kanako la abrazó contra sí.

\- _Yaeko, tranquila, chsss… _\- Le acarició la cabeza con cariño mientras su amiga rompía a llorar desconsolada. – _Venga, vamos. Estoy aquí._

El más rápido en reaccionar fue Iván. En el momento en que vio a la muchacha flaquear rodeó la barra lo más rápidamente que pudo acudiendo en su ayuda. Al acercarse con una sonrisa amable pudo ver el cansancio y la desolación en la cara de Kanako, que pedía ayuda a gritos. Ya no le quedaban más palabras de consuelo. Iván le posó una mano en la espalda a Yaeko.

\- Yaeko, ven conmigo, ¿vale? – Se separó de Kanako hipando y temblorosa con reticencia. Al momento Iván rodeó los hombros de la cabizbaja mujer con el brazo. – Eso es. Muy bien. – Dijo con voz suave. – Voy a hacerte una infusión, ¿quieres? – Yaeko asintió como si estuviese en trance al tiempo que se agarraba a su camiseta, buscando refugio. – Vale. Muy bien. – Le frotó el brazo con cariño. – Vamos a caminar, ¿sí? – Volvió a asentir con el mismo gesto ido.

Iván miró a Sheila apenas un momento pidiéndole sin palabras que le siguiese. La chica miró al resto insegura antes de seguirle por fuera de la barra, hasta que ellos salieron y fueron los tres a la sala donde las chicas dejaban sus cosas y que hacía las veces de almacén.

El ambiente quedó triste y cargado. Michelle tenía el codo sobre la barra y la cabeza en la mano negando para sí. Akari se acercó a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro. Kanako se frotaba la frente con la mano, atacada por un dolor de cabeza que no la abandonaba desde que todo se había torcido. Marcos la miró impotente. Él mismo no sabía qué hacer.

\- Ey. – La llamó. – Kanako levantó la vista hacia él. – Seguro que lo acaban arreglando. Ya lo verás. – Ella simplemente asintió intentando creerse el mantra.

\- Voy a atender por ahí, ¿vale? – Dijo cogiendo aire y construyendo una barrera que le permitiese trabajar. – Ahora vuelvo con vosotros.

Mientras Kanako servía a un grupo sentado al otro lado de donde estaban, Michelle dio un manotazo a la superficie en la que se apoyaba, provocando un bote en Marcos y Akari.

\- Vaya mierda – Rezongó. – ¿Por qué no ha venido? – Preguntó casi más para sí que para ellos.

\- Sheila habló con él. – Dijo Akari mientras Marcos asentía. – Pero dijo que quería estar solo.

\- Pero no es verdad. – Replicó el rubio. – Se aísla como si se autocastigase.

\- ¿No habla con vosotros? – Preguntó Michelle extrañada.

\- No. – Akari negó con la cabeza. – Esta tarde casi nos echó de casa diciendo que le dejásemos tranquilo. – Michelle chascó la lengua con disgusto. Se acercó a ella. – Hablaremos con él. – Dijo decidido posando la mano en su espalda. – Tendrá que escucharnos.

Al levantar la cara, Michelle se encontró con las ojeras del japonés. A su lado Marcos tenía la mirada perdida. Akari se estaba encargando de sus dos compañeros de piso, sabía que había cuidado de Yaeko y ahora la estaba dando ánimos a ella también. Tenía que descansar él también, y así iba a decírselo cuando Iván volvió a aparecer como una exhalación. Con gestos decididos, cogió una tetera metálica en la que hirvió agua usando el tubo de vapor de la cafetera y una taza de cerámica grande. Al volverse, se encontró con los tres mirándole ansiosos de noticias, hasta Marcos, que estaba obviando quién era por el bien de Yaeko.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Michelle con ansiedad. Iván suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

\- Mal. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Cansada de llorar, creo. Ahora la he dejado con Sheila y voy a darle una infusión relajante que tengo. Es fuerte, pero creo que lo necesita. – Les miró preocupado. – No está para trabajar hoy.

\- Podemos llevarla a casa. – Se ofreció Michelle. – Hablaré con tu tío.

\- No, no, tranquila. – Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizase. – Ya se lo digo yo en cuanto esté un poco mejor.

\- ¿Decir el qué? – Kanako había vuelto con ellos. – ¿Cómo está Yaeko?

\- Tranquila. – Iván le sonrió. – Ya nos encargamos nosotros. Voy a llevar esto, que se enfría el agua. – Se fue con la tetera y la taza con pasos rápidos.

\- Kanako. – Llamó Michelle a mujer, que se había quedado decaída. – No te preocupes, está Sheila con ella.

\- Bueno… - Se volvió a ellos. – ¿Qué os apetece? – Miró a Marcos que se giró a sus amigos instándoles a pedir ellos primero.

\- Una cerveza. – Pidió Akari. – Normal, por favor.

\- Otra para mí. – Dijo Michelle apartando la bebida que tenía delante. – Una negra, si tienes. Esto está demasiado dulce.

Kanako puso lo que le pedían con diligencia. Le venía bien estar ocupada, al menos de esa forma dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que estaba pasando. Quería descansar. Sirvió a Akari y Michelle lo que le habían pedido. Marcos pidió una cerveza con tequila y cuando ella se volvió para cogerla, miró a Akari con intención.

\- Vamos a sentarnos. – Dijo el japonés. – Pagas esta tú, ¿no, Marcos? – Le dijo con malicia.

\- Sí, sí… - Rebuscó su cartera mirándole resentido. – Ya pago yo. Ahora voy con vosotros.

Mientras se iban rezongó para sus adentros sobre cómo su amigo se aprovechaba de querer estar a solas con Kanako para cargarle con sus consumiciones, pero si eso le concedía unos minutos con ella, valdría la pena. La mujer tampoco parecía con ganas de alejarse mientras posaba el botellín en la superficie con aire remolón. Marcos posó la mano sobre la suya, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Cansada. Apenas he dormido.

\- Ya… - Le acarició la mano con cariño. – Yo tampoco he dormido mucho, la verdad. – Kanako suspiró y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Quería verla sonreír. – ¿Sabes? – Dijo con un tono más alegre. – Hoy Sheila se ha empeñado en pedir comida picante y tengo la boca insensible. – Se lamentó haciendo una cara graciosa. – He estado a punto de pedirte un vaso de leche.

\- ¿Leche? – Se extrañó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. – Y un poquito de cacao, ¿no? – Sonrió un poco más.

\- Ja-ja. – Remarcó haciéndose el ofendido sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos con fingido enfado. – Qué graciosa. Tendría que verte a ti con algo picante. Mira, mira. – Abrió la boca sacando la lengua. – Zhegudo que ezhtá droja. – Dijo con la lengua fuera.

\- Exagerado. – Kanako rió acercándose. – Yo la veo normal. – Marcos cerró la boca con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, ahora ya sí. – Había conseguido que se riese. Le alegraba mucho su pequeña victoria. – Un momento. – Dijo fijándose en el colgante corto que llevaba. – Acércate.

\- ¿Eh? – Kanako se sonrojó irguiéndose de golpe. – ¿Por? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No te fías de mí, Nako? – Preguntó con voz melosa mirándola a los ojos.

\- No lo sé… - Pero se apoyó en la barra igualmente. – ¿Debería?

\- Acércate más. – Pidió con una sonrisa pícara.

Kanako accedió inclinándose más sobre la barra con las mejillas enrojecidas. Él también se adelantó, llevando la mano a su cuello y notando cómo Kanako se estremecía ante el contacto al poner la mano bajo el colgante que llevaba. Era un pequeño fantasma sonriente, con coloretes y un corazón dibujado. Tras fijarse, la miró sonriente, sin apartar la mano. El collar era muy corto, y sus caras estaban muy cerca. Kanako, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos durante mucho tiempo, desviaba la mirada a sus labios de forma inconsciente.

\- Llevas un fantasmita. – Dijo con voz suave.

\- Sí. – Kanako sonrió nerviosa. – ¿No te gusta?

\- Sí, pero ¿no te da miedo? – Preguntó travieso, jugueteando con el colgante.

\- Me das más miedo tú, Maru. – Respondió con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Yo? Uuuhhh… - Ululó en voz baja, consiguiendo que sonriese de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te doy miedo? – Antes de que Kanako pudiese contestar, grupo de voces cerca le hizo girar la cara.

\- Tengo que trabajar. – Se separó de él poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

\- ¿Y no puedes esperar un poquito? – Rogó. – No me has dicho por qué te doy miedo.

\- Luego. – Prometió cogiendo el dinero que había dejado antes en la barra. Se detuvo al ver los ojos de cachorro abandonado de Marcos. – Sacaré un hueco.

Cogió su cerveza viendo a Kanako alejarse hacia la caja registradora y, aunque el revuelo de su faldita y su fantasma le tentaban para saltar la barra y conseguir su respuesta ya fuese a base de cosquillas o de besos, decidió que lo mejor sería ir con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Michelle y Akari se habían sentado en una mesa y habían intercambiado información acerca del estado anímico de Alex y Yaeko. Akari estaba apoyado en la mesa, con los codos. Le aliviaba poder hablar de la situación que había en su casa con ella. Ya le había puesto al corriente de unas cuantas hablando por el móvil, pero poder hacerlo cara a cara era gratificante. Ahora, ya más relajados y asimilando lo que se habían contado, había podido fijarse más en ella. Llevaba un vestido morado de manga larga y puños de goma, con botones en la mitad superior de la prenda, y unas bonitas medias grises con dibujo. Pese a lo sencilla que iba, la figura despampanante de Michelle realzaba el conjunto. Llegó a preguntarse si había algo que le quedase mal.

\- Debería ir con Yaeko. – Dijo interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio entre ellos. – No está llevando nada bien todo esto.

\- Está Sheila con ella. – Le dijo Akari. – No tienes que encargarte de todo tú.

\- Mira quién habló. – Dijo con ironía. – ¿No se predica con el ejemplo? ¿Cuánto hace que no descansas decentemente?

\- No es lo mismo. – Dijo con la boca pequeña.

\- Entonces, ¿en qué se diferencia? – Preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- En que… mmm… - Frunció el ceño pensativo. – Son mis amigos, pero también mis compañeros de piso. Entonces es normal que me encargue de ellos.

\- Yaeko no vive contigo.

\- Pero ¿cómo no iba a ayudarla? – Se escandalizó. – Además es importante para Alex, es como ayudarle a él. – Sentenció.

\- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó. – Ni vivo contigo ni salgo con tus compañeros de piso y no dejas de preocuparte por mí.

\- Tú... – Apartó la cara algo avergonzado. – Tú eres tú. No puedes compararte.

Akari bebió de su botellín sin añadir nada más. Michelle se apresuró a beber también, notando la boca seca. Acercó la silla a Akari hasta dejar que sus brazos se rozasen encima de la mesa. Notó la mirada curiosa del japonés, que cambió a una de alegría al darse cuenta que no era fortuito. A cambio, él también acercó su silla buscando estar aún más cerca de ella. Michelle no sabía si odiar o agradecer estar en un sitio público con sus amigos cerca, porque era lo único que le impedía en ese momento acurrucarse en Akari.

\- Supongo – Empezó Michelle. – Que tú tampoco puedes compararte. – Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. – Me alegro de que seas mi excepción.

Cruzaron las miradas un instante que pareció eterno. Michelle podía notar el calor en las mejillas, seguramente muy similar al que había en la cara de Akari en ese momento, que tenía la boca entreabierta y desviaba la mirada a sus labios. Por desgracia su agudo oído captó la voz de Marcos que se acercaba tarareando la canción que estaba puesta en ese momento.

\- Ey, parejita. – Dijo con retintín. – ¿Interrumpo?

\- ¡Marcos! – Increpó Akari más rojo todavía.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo tomando asiento con ellos. – Sois dos. – Dijo levantando dos dedos. – Eso es un par, una pareja, una parejita. – Sonrió ladino. – No he dicho nada raro.

\- ¿Ya sabes de qué color es el sujetador de Kanako y por eso vienes tan contento? – Preguntó Michelle con una sonrisa letal.

\- Eh, eh. – Respondió el muchacho con el ceño fruncido. – Y-yo… yo no… yo solo… ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó ofendido. – Solo estábamos charlando.

\- Será porque habláis poco por el móvil. – Intervino Akari viendo su momento de venganza.

\- No hablamos tanto. – Replicó avergonzado. – Vosotros dos también habláis mucho. – Dijo señalándoles. Ellos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí. – Confirmó Michelle. - ¿Y? – Marcos se quedó desconcertado con la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo.

\- ¿C-cómo que "y"? – Se cruzó de brazos. – Pues eso, que habláis mucho. Qué más os da si hablamos nosotros.

\- Entonces admites que habláis mucho. – Dijo Michelle con tono divertido.

\- Hablamos lo que tenemos que hablar. – Se apoyó sobre la mesa girándoles la cara con aire digno. Al ver a Kanako en la barra se le dibujó una sonrisa soñadora al tiempo que apoyaba la cara en la mano.

\- Si hablaseis de lo que tenéis que hablar, como tú dices, – replicó Michelle. – no tendrías el calentón que tienes ahora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó escamado.

\- Nada. – Respondió enigmática. – Ya he hablado suficiente.

\- Eh, no te calles ahora. – Protestó Marcos. – Tú sabes algo.

\- Yo sé muchas cosas, soy muy inteligente. – Respondió con obviedad. – ¿Verdad, Akari?

\- Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Es verdad. – Miró a Marcos con expresión de disculpa.

\- Lo dices para burlarte de mí.

\- Bueno, allá tú. – Michelle dio un trago a su bebida. – No me creas si no quieres.

\- No me lo vas a decir. – Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- No. – Respondió tajante. – No me corresponde a mí.

\- ¿Entonces a quién? – Preguntó enfurruñado.

\- Marcos, tío. – Dijo Akari. – Que lo he pillado hasta yo.

\- Déjale, que ya "hablan lo que tienen que hablar" – Su tono de retintín irritó aún más al rubio.

\- ¡Vale ya! – Saltó al fin. – Apoyó los codos en la mesa escondiendo la cara en las manos. – Estoy buscando el momento, ¿vale? No es tan fácil. Además. – Añadió con tono melancólico. – Si no le ha salido bien a Alex, ¿cómo voy a intentarlo yo?

\- Agh. – Michelle resopló posando con fuerza el botellín en la mesa. – Eres bobo. – Marcos se volvió ofendido pero ella le señaló con el dedo para que no hablase. – ¡Qué tendrá que ver una cosa con otra! – Marcos agachó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido encogiéndose de hombros. – Además esos dos lo van a arreglar, porque se quieren, y esto ha sido un momento de nervios tontos.

\- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? – Preguntó con recelo. – Si no quieren verse.

\- Porque soy mayor que tú, por eso lo sé. Y si no quieren verse, haced que se vean. – Les miró a los dos. – Sois sus amigos, ¿no? – Los dos se miraron dudosos. Akari parecía más seguro, pero él no tenía tanta fe en sus palabras. – Mira. Hagamos un trato. Akari hará de testigo.

\- ¿Qué trato? – Marcos la miró desconfiada.

\- Si juntáis a Alex y Yaeko y lo arreglan, solucionarás tu situación con Kanako de una vez por todas. – Marcos enrojeció mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- ¿Y si no qué?

\- Que si no lo arreglan, qué. – Dijo como si fuese obvio.

\- Ah. – Le parecía tan lógico que saldría vencedora que no había pensado en la alternativa. – Si no lo arreglan… Mmm… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Te dejo probar a conducir mi coche. En algún sitio sin tráfico, claro.

\- ¿Tú coche? – Preguntó ilusionado. – ¿En serio?

\- Michelle. – Dijo Akari mirándola con horror. - ¿Estás segura?

\- Voy a ganar, Akari. – Dijo mirándole decidida. – ¿O es que tú también dudas?

\- N-no es que dude, es que… - Miró a Marcos con miedo.

\- ¿No confías en mí o qué? – Preguntó Marcos a su amigo con indignación.

\- Prefiero que tengas que declararte a Kanako. – Admitió de forma ambigua.

\- No sé cómo tomarme eso.

\- Otra cosa. – Advirtió Michelle. – Si se arreglan y no cumples tu parte, me encargaré PERSONALMENTE de aplicarte el castigo adecuado. – El muchacho dio un respingo en la silla.

\- ¡S-soy un hombre de palabra! – Dijo con más miedo que valentía. – Y si no, tu coche.

\- Pero es solo si no lo arreglan. – Recordó Michelle. – Eso sí. Si tengo razón yo, todos salimos ganando, ¿no crees? – Extendió la mano. – ¿Hay trato o no hay trato? – El rubio miró la mano y al final exhaló un profundo suspiro.

\- Trato. – Estrechó la mano de Michelle.

Michelle le sonrió con sorna. Quizá fuese su expresión, o las condiciones del acuerdo, pero notó un nudo en el estómago cuando soltó su mano. Evidentemente quería que sus amigos lo arreglasen, pero ahora, además tenía su propio desafío personal. No sabía si se consideraría perder o ganar, pero, aunque le gustaría probar a conducir, deseaba que Michelle tuviese razón.

En el pequeño almacén el ambiente era muy distinto. Tras medio paquete de pañuelos gastado, el cariño de Sheila y la infusión relajante de Iván, el llanto de Yaeko había ido desapareciendo hasta convertirse en sentidos suspiros entrecortados. De hecho en ese momento, se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos que tenían con expresión ausente mientras se le cerraban los ojos, presa del cansancio. Sheila, que hasta entonces estaba sentada a su lado, se levantó para hablar con Iván, que se encontraba en una silla plegable cerca de ellas. Se apartaron prudencialmente de Yaeko, hablando en susurros, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

\- Iván. – Le miró preocupada. – Yaeko no está para trabajar así.

\- Ya… - Miraron a la mujer, que empezaba a cabecear. – Hablaré con mi tío para llevarla a casa.

\- No pondrá pegas… ¿verdad? – Preguntó dudosa. – Porque si no voy a hablar con él. – Sentenció cruzándose de brazos con más valentía de la que sentía en realidad.

\- Tranquila. – Iván sonrió con una pequeña carcajada. – No va a decir nada.

\- Más le vale. – Miró a Yaeko apoyada contra la pared, y la mirada perdida. – Por cierto, ¿qué le diste a Yaeko? Está medio ida. – Se giró con cierto recelo al ruso. – No era nada raro… ¿verdad?

\- No, no, claro que no. – Se apresuró a decir. – Es una mezcla casera de hierbas relajantes. Kanako me puso sobre aviso y lo traje por si pasaba algo así.

\- Eres un cielo. – Sheila le sonrió.

\- ¿Yo? Q-qué va. – Iván enrojeció. – E-esto no es nada. Además también es mi amiga.

\- Estas son las cositas que me gustan de ti. – Susurró con las mejillas arreboladas apoyando la cara en su hombro. – Oye, Iván… - Pasó el dedo despacio por su pecho siguiendo el contorno de los ojos de la simpática cara que había dibujada en su camiseta. El chico esperó a que siguiese hablando, con la respiración contenida. – ¿Qué día descansas?

\- El miércoles. – Iván tragó saliva mientras notaba su dedo avanzando por la camiseta. – ¿P-por?

\- Me gustaría quedar contigo otra vez. – Le miró a los ojos. – S-si tú quieres, claro.

\- ¡Sí! – Carraspeó bajando el tono de voz. – Sí, claro. Me encantaría.

\- Genial.

Se miraron los dos sonrientes antes de recordar dónde y qué estaban haciendo. Cuando Sheila se separó de Iván y se dio la vuelta, vio a Yaeko tumbada en el banco prácticamente tumbada. Al momento se agachó a su lado.

\- Yaeko, no. – Le tocó la cara. – Despierta, no te duermas aquí, que te vas a quedar helada.

\- Mmm… - Protestó adormilada tapándose con el brazo. – Estoy cansada, tengo sueño, déjame.

\- No, no, no. – Le apartó los brazos suave pero con firmeza. – Venga, siéntate. Ahora vas a casa. – Se giró al ruso. – Podrías…

\- Sí, enseguida. – Dijo antes de que acabase la frase. – Quédate con ella.

Salió del cuartito buscando primero a Kanako para ponerla al tanto de cómo estaba Yaeko. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que se fuese a casa. Mientras Iván bajaba para informar a Sylvester, Kanako se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el resto para contárselo.

\- Yaeko se va a casa. – Les dijo con voz cansada. – Va a acompañarla Iván.

\- No. – Michelle se levantó al momento. – Iván ya ha hecho mucho y tiene que quedarse aquí. Ya la acompaño yo.

\- ¿No te importa? – Preguntó Kanako mordiéndose el labio y agarrándose un pliegue de la falda. – Es que ahora yo no puedo ir.

\- ¿Cómo me va a importar? Tú no te preocupes, que bastante tienes por aquí ya.

\- Voy contigo. – Akari cogió su chaqueta también.

\- Puedo ir sola. – Respondió Michelle al momento. – Quédate y descansa.

\- Prefiero caminar y despejarme un poco. – Insistió Akari. – Además así te hago compañía para la vuelta.

Tras ponerse sus abrigos, entraron en el cuartito. Sheila estaba convenciendo a Yaeko de que recogiese sus cosas para irse. Mientras Michelle le cogía el bolso y revisaba para que no quedase nada, sonaron dos fuertes golpes en la puerta que les hizo dar un bote en el sitio. Un instante después apareció Sylvester acabando de llenar el reducido espacio del almacén. Se le veía preocupado, y al momento agarró a Yaeko por los hombros.

\- Ya he hablado con Iván. – Pese a que su tono de voz seguía siendo alto, se notaba que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por hablar más bajo. – Vas a irte a casa y descansar. – Ella asintió. – Ahora te acompaño.

\- Vamos a llevarla nosotros. – Intervino Michelle.

\- Ah. – Sylvester se giró a ella, sorprendido. – Ah. – Repitió algo confuso. – Bien, vale. – Apartó las manos de Yaeko. Parecía no saber muy bien cómo actuar. – Estará mejor con vosotros, sí. – Se volvió a la muchacha agachándose a la altura de su cara al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza – Pero tienes que descansar, ¿eh? – Le repitió con cariño. Se incorporó mirando a Michelle con el gesto arrugado.

\- Sheila, esperadnos fuera. – Pidió. – Ahora voy con vosotros. – Espero a que saliesen todos para hablar a Sylvester. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Me siento muy torpe con todo esto! – Elevó el tono de nuevo. – Hace dos días estaba tan feliz, y ahora…

\- Ya nos encargamos de ella, tranquilo. – Respondió Michelle con calma. – Está disgustada porque lo tiene todo muy reciente.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo con resignación. – Le diré a Kanako que me informe de cómo va. – Los jóvenes de hoy en día. – Dijo negando con la cabeza. – Qué complicado lo hacen todo. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – ¡Siempre haciendo preocupar a sus mayores!

Michelle sonrió agitando la cabeza también. Se alegraba de que las chicas tuvieran un jefe que cuidase tanto de ellas.

Tras salir del cuartito, Sylvester volvió al piso de abajo y Michelle se reunió con Akari y Yaeko, que estaban despidiéndose de Sheila y Marcos. Sheila le dio un abrazo antes de dejarla ir recordándole que podía contar con ella si lo necesitaba, y, sin más dilación, se fueron.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Michelle y Akari fueron charlando de cosas sin importancia intentando entretener a la japonesa sin mucho éxito. Yaeko sólo se sentía capaz de contestar con monosílabos o alguna sonrisa de cortesía carente de su alegría característica. Caminaba entre ellos, sin ser muy consciente de su entorno. Agradecía que le acompañasen a casa, pero tampoco creía merecerlo. Se sentía una persona horrible, todo el mundo debería dejar de atenderla, aunque el egoísmo de las ganas de cariño le impedía alejar a sus amigos. Estaba así por no ser una buena novia para Alex. El día de la discusión, que tan cercano y lejano le parecía a la vez, estaba confuso en sus recuerdos, y no era capaz siquiera de recordar todo con claridad. Tenía claro era que había sido por su culpa, por no saber leerle mejor, y que además le había dicho cosas horribles. Ahora le había perdido para siempre. Ni siquiera se había acercado al bar. Se sintió flaquear de nuevo. Entonces notó el brazo de Michelle por los hombros enseñándole una foto de su gata tirada panza arriba en el móvil. Le sonrió por inercia.

Se sentía incapaz de sentir emociones. Lo único que era capaz de pensar, si acaso querer o desear, era llegar a casa, dormir y, a ser posible, no despertar. Al menos no si tenía que seguir soportando estar así. Quizá si dormía lo suficiente descubriría que aquello solo era el producto de una horrible e interminable pesadilla. Pero en el fondo sabía que era la realidad. Así que si no se levantaba nunca más dejaría de molestar a todo el mundo y dejaría de meter la pata con todo y todos.

Cuando llegaron a su portal, Michelle le quitó con suavidad las llaves que intentaba meter torpemente en la cerradura. No valía ni para abrir la puerta.

\- Gracias por acompañarme. – Respondió como un autómata. – Volved con cuidado.

\- No, no. – Contradijo Michelle posándole las manos en los hombros. – Hemos venido a dejarte en casa y en casa te dejaremos. Vamos.

Akari siguió a las dos mujeres al interior del edificio y montó con ellas en el ascensor preguntándose cómo estaría Alex. Tanto Marcos como él habían llegado al acuerdo de no presionarle hasta que él quisiera salir de su caparazón y hablar por su propia cuenta, pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que cumplirlo. Ver a Yaeko tan destrozada era el desolador reflejo de cómo estaba su amigo, y estaba teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo por no coger su teléfono e interesarse por él.

Ya delante de la puerta de su casa, Michelle volvió a abrir la cerradura y entraron al piso de las chicas. Yaeko se despidió de él, anunciando que iba a dormir. Michelle la acompañó, para asegurarse de su estado, y, tras quitarse la cazadora, se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba muy machacado. La falta de sueño y el cansancio acumulado se estaba depositando en sus párpados. El mullido asiento, junto con la temperatura de la casa, mucho más agradable que la de la calle, le estaba invitando a reposar su cabeza y dejarse llevar en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Notó una mano suave y agradable revolviéndole el pelo con cariño. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, todavía sentado en el sofá de las chicas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Al levantar los ojos vio a Michelle mirándole con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Te estás quedando dormido.

\- No, no. Solo estaba cerrando los ojos un poco. – Aunque se llevó una mano a la boca, bostezó exageradamente. Agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado. – Perdón.

\- Claro, claro, solo cerrabas los ojos. – Sonrió con sarcasmo a Akari.

\- Por cierto… - Miró a los lados. – ¿Dónde está?

\- Ah. – Vio la muda pregunta en el rostro de Akari. – Yaeko se ha acostado. No sé qué le dio Iván, pero desde luego ha hecho efecto. – Se puso su abrigo. – Estoy casi segura de que ya está dormida.

\- Mejor. – Akari se estiró aun sentado. – ¿Quieres que nos quedemos un poco, por si acaso?

\- Creo que estará bien. – Desde luego se sentiría mejor quedándose, pero habían dejado al resto en el bar.

\- Bien. – Dijo Akari levantándose, bostezando de nuevo. – Entonces vamos.

\- Espera. – Le agarró del brazo. – ¿Quieres descansar un poco antes? Estás agotado.

Akari se lo planteó muy en serio. Estar a solas con Michelle en casa de las chicas no era una perspectiva que le disgustase. Si de él dependiese, se sentarían juntos en el sofá y se recostaría contra ella. Nada le haría más feliz que posar la cabeza en su regazo notando sus dedos enredados en su pelo. Aunque teniéndola tan cerca dudaba que llegase a quedarse dormido. Era peligroso.

\- Mejor nos vamos ya. – Dijo con gesto de disculpa. Le pareció ver una ligera decepción en el rostro de Miichelle. – Si me quedo ahora voy a dormir y entonces sí que no voy a querer marchar.

La mujer asintió cogiendo su abrigo. Aunque el frío y el viento arreciaba en la calle y caminaron más lento de lo acostumbrado en ellos, el trayecto que les hizo muy corto.

En _La Cucaracha_ habían quedado Marcos y Sheila. Ahora que no estaba Yaeko, Iván se encontraba entre los dos pisos echando una mano en la barra. Cuando pasaba cerca de ellos recogiendo mesas o cambiando de piso, Marcos se fijó en las sonrisas dedicadas a su amiga, así como gestitos con la mano y muecas que debía creer que eran graciosas. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, a Sheila no solo no le parecían tonterías, sino que además soltaba una risita cada vez que le veía. Tras un rato, él pidió una cerveza, y a ella un combinado sin alcohol. Cuando se lo llevó, la bebida de Sheila incluía, además, una sombrillita y una pajita en espiral que a ella pareció hacerle muchísima ilusión, consiguiendo que Iván se sonrojase y sonriese aun más alegrándose por ello. Después de retirarse, Marcos no pudo callarse más.

\- Muy bien os lleváis ese y tú. – Dijo con acritud.

\- "Ese" tiene un nombre. – Respondió ella a la defensiva. – Se llama Iván.

\- Bah. – Dio un trago a su botellín. – Como sea. ¿Desde cuándo os lleváis tan bien?

\- Nunca nos hemos llevado mal. – Contestó con cierta sorpresa. – ¿A qué viene esto?

\- Está intentando ligar contigo. – La miró con las cejas alzadas como si tuviese la verdad absoluta y ella fuese incapaz de verlo. – A eso viene.

\- ¿Y? – Le preguntó desafiante. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? – Marcos soltó una carcajada nasal con expresión perpleja. – ¿Te da igual?

\- No veo el problema. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

\- Espera. – Posó ambas manos en la mesa, dándose cuenta. – ¿Es que te gusta o qué?

\- Pues… pues puede que sí. – Respondió sonrojándose. – ¿Algún problema?

\- Pff. – Bufó dándole un trago a su botellín con el ceño fruncido y apartando la cara.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sheila tras un momento de silencio.

\- ¿Qué de qué? – Preguntó Marcos a su vez.

\- Que si tienes algún problema con que me guste Iván. – Pese la vergüenza que le dio dijo la frase completa a propósito para molestar a su amigo. Estaba siendo infantil de nuevo e injusto con Iván y no lo toleraba.

\- No te he dicho nada. – Su tono irritado era muy evidente. – Allá tú.

\- Con esa actitud vas a acabar siendo un viejo inaguantable.

\- Oye, ¿por qué dices eso? – Saltó completamente picado.

\- ¡Mírate! - Dijo señalándole. – Seguro que ni siquiera sabes por qué le odias.

\- Sí lo sé, lista. – Replicó con retintín.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se apoyó en la mesa con actitud arrogante. – Ilumíname.

\- Es idiota. – Sentenció.

\- Un argumento muy elaborado y maduro, sí, sí. – Replicó con sorna.

\- Bah. Sabes perfectamente por qué no me gusta. – Dijo enfurruñado. – Por lo que hizo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Intentar caerte bien? ¿Preocuparse por Eva? ¿Cuidar de Yaeko? – Marcos se removió inquieto en el asiento notando remordimiento. – ¿Qué de todo? Podía entender que tuvieras celos al principio, y sé que cometió un error en Nochevieja, pero no entiendo que sigas resentido con él.

\- ¡No puedo evitarlo, ¿vale?! – Saltó apoyando la cara en la mano. – Tampoco es que le odie, odie. Es solo que… que… - Resopló. – Yo que sé. No me puede caer bien. Ya está. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Se encontraban charlando sobre todos temas cuando llegaron Akari y Michelle. Se interesaron por el estado de Yaeko, y tras las preguntas pertinentes, Sheila, aprovechando que Marcos ya estaba acompañado, dijo que se iba un poco a la barra a charlar. El rubio se picó, pero se le pasó cuando en su lugar fue Kanako por saber si Akari y Michelle querían tomar algo y de paso a interesarse por Yaeko.

Después de un rato con sus consumiciones mediadas, Iván se fue al piso de abajo y un momento después apareció Sylvester hablando con ella. En cuanto se fue, Kanako se acercó a ellos con el abrigo y su mochila en la mano. Sylvester le había dicho que podía irse a casa. Se había quedado preocupado por Yaeko, y también la veía a ella cansada, así que le parecía que lo mejor era que estuviesen las dos juntas en casa y ya se apañarían él e Iván.

\- Te acompaño a casa. – Dijo Marcos al momento.

\- N-no hace falta. – Sintió las mejillas enrojecidas al notar las miradas burlonas de Akari y Michelle. – No tardo nada en llegar.

\- Bueno, pero prefiero ir contigo. – Se levantó posando la mano en su brazo. – Me quedo más tranquilo.

\- Vale… pero voy a hablar antes con Sylvester.

\- De acuerdo. – Le sonrió antes de dejarla irse. – Ahora voy contigo.

Kanako se dirigió a la barra del piso inferior, donde estaban Iván y Sylvester. La verdad es que se comportaba como un padre con ellas, y aunque no le parecía correcto irse antes de tiempo, no le vendría nada más poder llegar antes a casa y dormir bien. Iván se despidió de ella, subiendo al piso de arriba a ocupar su puesto, y ella informó brevemente a Sylvester sobre bebidas que escaseaban arriba antes de despedirse de él también.

\- No te vayas sola, ¿eh? – Sylvester la señaló muy serio con el dedo.

\- No, no. – Se puso el pelo tras la oreja. – Me va a acompañar Marcos.

\- ¡Más le vale! ¡Quiero un mensaje cuando estés en casa!

Para ese tipo de cosas Sylvester también era como un padre. Qué manía con eso de no ir sola. Vivían cerca de _La Cucaracha_ y hacían ese camino a menudo. Se puso la cazadora, se colgó la mochila y salió a la calle. No le apetecía notar el retumbar de los bajos de la música disco del piso de abajo. Además, ¿qué iba a pasar? Ni siquiera era tan tarde. Miró la hora en su móvil. Marcos no llegaba y empezaba a tener frío. Entró de nuevo al bar, por si estaba esperando dentro, pero no había nadie. Los Bao, que vigilaban la entrada, no se dignaron a mirarla. Daban un poco de miedo. Como tótems de ojos fríos y muertos.

Volvió a mirar el móvil. Resopló bailoteando en el sitio. Se estaba quedando helada y justo decidió que también se había cansado de esperar. Le mandaría un mensaje a Marcos diciendo que ya se había ido, que no se preocupase, y ya está. Sin pensarlo mucho más, se fue.

Tras un rato caminando, se percató de lo vacías que estaban las calles a esa hora. Normalmente hacía ese mismo camino con Yaeko, como mínimo, y no lo notaba tanto. La zona en la que vivía no era la mejor de la ciudad. No había muchos establecimientos y menos que abriesen a esa hora. Recordó que Sheila había comentado hace poco que habían asaltado a una amiga suya… pero tampoco estaba segura de por dónde. Aceleró el paso sin proponérselo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que le estaban siguiendo. Miró hacia atrás, pero no vio más que un gato callejero metiéndose en una calle adyacente. No había nada, era sugestión. Maldijo para sí el susto que le había dado el gato. Pero por mirar para atrás, no vio lo que tenía delante.

Un momento antes en el bar, después de que Kanako bajase las escaleras, Marcos fue al baño antes de nada, así, además de aliviar su vejiga, comprobaría que estaba presentable para acompañar a Kanako. Tras volver, aguantó las miradas socarronas de Akari y Michelle mientras cogía su chaqueta.

\- Si tardas en volver, ¿considero que has triunfado? – Preguntó Akari.

\- Qué gracioso. – Dijo ofendido.

\- A ver si vas a adelantarte y voy a tener que cambiar la apuesta. – Comentó Michelle fingiendo preocupación.

\- Solo voy a acompañarla. – Respondió con las mejillas arreboladas. – Nada más.

\- Ya, ya. – Michelle hizo un gesto quitándole importancia a sus palabras. – Pero si te quedas con ella a dormir no hagáis mucho ruido, que Yaeko tiene que descansar.

\- Bah, paso, no te escucho. – Se abrochó el abrigo con aire digno. – Me voy ya, que Kanako me está esperando.

\- Mírale. – Se burló Michelle. – Todo un hombrecito.

Marcos ignoró sus palabras y se encaminó a las escaleras. Iván ya estaba en la barra, por lo que Kanako tenía que estar abajo. Según la música del piso de abajo inundaba sus oídos una incómoda sensación, como si de una comezón en la nuca se tratase, se asentó en él. Kanako no estaba en la barra, así que fue directamente a la salida, pero tampoco estaba. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, nervioso. Salió a la calle, mirando bien por la entrada, pero tampoco la vio. La sensación de inquietud empezaba a ser insoportable. Se aproximó a Sylvester, que estaba limpiando la superficie de la barra con una bayeta.

\- Ey, ¿y Kanako? – Preguntó.

\- Me dijo que se iba contigo. – Respondió extrañado. – ¿Por qué?

\- Ah, no, no. Por nada. – Esbozó una sonrisa tensa. – Pues me voy entonces.

_Mierda_. Buscó de nuevo por el piso de abajo. No estaba. Salió a la calle. No estaba. Al mirar su móvil con intención de llamarla vio el mensaje. "Estoy un poco cansada, así que voy a casa ya, no te preocupes por acompañarme. Nos vemos." Se quedó helado. Se había ido sola. Empezó a andar lo más rápido que podía siguiendo el camino que hacían las chicas hacia su casa. La incómoda sensación de la nuca empezaba a retorcerle el estómago como si de una pinza se tratase. Le mandó un mensaje que no pareció recibir. Sin esperar más, llevó el teléfono en la oreja, llamándola. Un toque. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. No lo cogía. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y echó a correr en su búsqueda.

A cierta distancia de allí, los temores de Marcos eran una realidad para Kanako. Tras despistarse con el gato, al seguir con su camino aparecieron delante de ella tres hombres que le provocaron un pequeño sobresalto. Se agarró firmemente a las correas de su mochila con expresión severa, intentando ignorar los codazos que se dieron entre ellos haciendo comentarios en cuanto la vieron. Aprovechando un paso de peatones cercano, se cambió de acera. Unos segundos después, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Sus alarmas se dispararon. Siguió caminando, con la respiración agitada. Hasta entonces nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto escaseaban las luces en esa zona y la de callejones que había. Se estaba acercando a ellos y podía oír sus risillas. Uno de ellos, con pinta de ser el cabecilla, era bastante corpulento y alto. Su rostro rectangular con ojos grandes y separados con una prominente nariz le daban un aspecto muy poco amigable, al que no ayudaba su piel macilenta. A su lado, iba un chico con media cabeza rapada, con un _piercing_ en la ceja y otro en un lateral del labio inferior. Le recordó a una rata, con el rostro afilado y expresión artera sonreía que con malicia. Sus gestos nerviosos y ansiosos le hicieron pensar que el tipo de sustancias que consumía no eran del tipo legal. El otro hombre, vestido con gabardina negra, mantenía una expresión anormalmente neutra comparada con las entusiastas de sus colegas.

\- ¡Mira qué tenemos ahí! – Oyó decir al rapado, recibiendo un golpe del más alto a escasos metros de ella.

\- Cállate, idiota. – Dijo el del golpe con exasperación. – Eh, guapa. – Dijo refiriéndose a ella. Tenía voz chulesca y quemada por el tabaco. – ¿No vas muy sola?

Kanako decidió no contestar, pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarles. Llevaba el corazón en un puño. En el momento en el que iba a sobrepasarles, el hombre serio se movió lo justo para que chocara contra él. Musitó una respuesta, y cuando iba a seguir caminando, le agarraron el brazo.

\- Si sabes hablar. – Dijo el hombre que le había hecho la pregunta. – ¿Por qué no me contestas?

\- Suéltame. – Kanako se intentó soltar, pero el agarre era fuerte.

\- ¡Qué carácter! – Dijo con una risita. – Si solo estamos charlando.

\- Suéltame. – Insistió tirando más fuerte del brazo. – Tengo prisa.

\- Tiene prisa, dice. – El rapado rió entre dientes. – Para tomar su vasito de leche.

\- Resulta que nosotros no tenemos prisa. – Respondió el que la agarraba. – Así que puedes venir con nosotros.

\- Jijiji. – El de la cara de rata empezó a dar saltitos en el sitio. – ¡Además es chinita! Me encanta cuando son exóticas.

\- ¡Soy japonesa, subnormal! – Saltó Kanako.

\- ¡Me ha insultado! – Cara-rata miró a los otros dos. El de la gabardina soltó una pequeña carcajada ahogada y le miró ofendido. – ¡Tío! – Se giró hacia el alto. – ¡Que me ha insultado!

\- Eso por no callarte. Pero en fin. – Hizo a Kanako girarse y se agachó mirándola a la cara. Su aliento olía a alcohol y a falta de higiene bucal. La miraba con lujuria. – Basta de preámbulos. Está claro lo que necesitan las tías como tú. Hay que educaros. – Kanako intentó retroceder pero su espalda dio contra el hombre de la gabardina. – Todas sois iguales. Os paseáis con faldas, a solas y provocando y luego cuando intentan acercarse a vosotros os hacéis las estrechas. Así que ahora te vas a venir con nosotros, te guste o no para aprender cuál es el sitio de las zorritas como tú. – Tiró de ella haciéndola caminar

\- Zorritas, zorritas. – Repitió el rapado como un idiota dando palmadas.

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! – Kanako en un momento de desesperación, intentó asestarle una patada, de la que se resintió, pero el agarre se mantuvo firme. El hombre la aventajaba en fuerza. - ¡Déjame! ¡No, por favor!

El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella. El que la agarraba prácticamente estaba arrastrándola a un lugar más resguardado. En ese momento lo recordó todo, Sheila hablando de la chica asaltada, Iván preocupado por su barrio, Sylvester recordándole que no fuese sola. Y Marcos. Marcos le había dicho que iría con ella, que se quedaba más tranquilo. En vez de aprovechar para estar con él se había marchado sola. Notó la desesperación acudiendo a sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Trastabilló intentando resistirse mientras se metían en un callejón que apestaba a orina y a basura procedente de unos contenedores cercanos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, china de mierda? – Saltó el hombre. – ¿Es que no sabes caminar?

\- Es japonesa. – Dijo el cara-rata. – Lo dijo antes.

\- Qué más da mientras tenga un agujero.

Se rió de su propia broma. En un arrebato de fuerza intentó golpearle con la mano que tenía libre. Entonces el hombre de la gabardina se puso delante de ella bloqueando su brazo y le cruzó la cara de un golpe con el dorso de la mano. El bofetón le pilló tan de sorpresa que las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas sin verse capaz de llorar. El jefe le dio un empujón al que la había golpeado.

-¡En la cara no, imbécil! – Le reprochó. – No me gusta cuando están marcadas.

\- Me estaba molestando. – Dijo con voz carente de emoción.

Parecía que iban a empezar a discutir entre ellos cuando una melodía conocida para Kanako empezó a sonar. Alguien la estaba llamando. Los tres la miraron extrañados. Mientras la sujetaban entre los dos, el rapado rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta dar con su móvil mientras ella se retorcía. Tras mirarlo, se lo enseñó burlón mientras la alegre melodía que tenía puesta seguía sonando con la foto de Max delante de sus narices.

\- Juajua. ¡Fíjate! – Dijo enseñándoselo al resto. – La está llamando el perro. Silba, a ver si llega antes.

Con un atisbo de esperanza al ver el nombre de Marcos escrito en japonés en su dispositivo, reunió la fuerza para darle un golpe en la entrepierna. Tenía que aguantar un poco más. Estaba convencida de que él iría sin dudarlo.

Marcos oyó el grito a lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo. Siguiendo su instinto, decidió ir al origen del mismo. Sabía que en otras condiciones no sería capaz de correr tanto ni tan rápido, pero la adrenalina y la preocupación daban alas a sus pies. Las calles pasaban ante sus ojos como imágenes borrosas. Un poco más adelante, el sonido de una risa socarrona y otra lamentándose que resonaba en la silenciosa calle fue todo lo que necesitó para localizar el callejón del que salía, y se adentró en él sin pensarlo.

El escenario ante sus ojos parecía de pesadilla. El hombre alto sujetaba a Kanako por detrás con los brazos en alto. Tenía el abrigo abierto y el hombre de la gabardina, agachado ante ella, se levantó al oírle aparecer. Apoyado contra una pared, el más menudo estaba doblado sobre sí mismo con las manos en su entrepierna y lloriqueando. Le costó una décima de segundo analizar la situación y su entorno. Kanako rompió a llorar al verle. Tenía una rojez en una mejilla a consecuencia del bofetón y no le pasó desapercibido el trozo de tela en el suelo que parecía ser sus bragas.

\- Suéltala. – Dijo sin contener la ira que destilaban sus ojos verdes. – ¡Suéltala! – Gritó.

\- Y si no, ¿qué, niñato? – Respondió con arrogancia apretándola contra ella. Puso su cara a la altura de Kanako, que intentó apartarse lo máximo posible. – Mira, ha venido tu novio a buscarte. Dile algo. – Le pasó la lengua por la cara, mirando a Marcos con sorna.

\- L-lo siento. – Musitó Kanako con voz entrecortada e hipando.

\- Os voy a matar. – Kanako se quedó estática. Nunca había oído ese tono mortífero en Marcos. No era una amenaza, era una declaración de intenciones.

\- No sé si te das cuenta de que tú eres uno y nosotros tres. – Metió la mano por el escote de Kanako, que se retorció impotente. – Pero si quieres puedes unirte a nosotros. Al final ellas siempre acaban cediendo.

\- ¡Basta! - Alargó la mano hasta un trozo de tubería metálica fina que había localizado momentos antes.

\- ¿Un palo? – Rió el hombre. – ¿Qué piensas hacer con…?

Marcos se abalanzó contra el tipo de la gabardina. Agarrando la vara con ambas manos intentó impactar contra su estómago con la punta, pero lo esquivó en el último momento. Dio un salto hacia atrás al ver una navaja en su mano trazando un arco en su dirección. Retomando la posición cogió la vara como si de un bate de béisbol se tratase. El hombre intentó protegerse el rostro, pero él apuntaba a sus manos. La navaja salió despedida cayendo lejos de ellos con un ruido metálico.

\- ¡Detrás! – Gritó Kanako.

\- ¡Cállate, puta!

Aunque se ganó un golpe en el estómago que llegó a oídos de Marcos, el aviso de la japonesa llegó a tiempo. Al girarse se encontró con el cara-rata levantando un puño en dirección a su cara. Agarrando la vara por ambos extremos apartó su brazo empujándole hacia atrás. Aprovechó su momento de desestabilidad para cambiar la posición de las manos y golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en un lateral de la cabeza que le tiró al suelo. No se levantó. Se giró al resto con una mueca feroz en la cara. Sus ojos verdes normalmente juguetones ahora brillaban sedientos de venganza. El hombre que sujetaba a Kanako le dio un empujón hacia un lado, tirándola al suelo como si de una muñeca se tratase.

\- Ahora sí que te la has buscado. – Amenazó a Marcos.

\- Venid los dos si tenéis cojones. – Rió sarcástico. – No sois más que mierda.

Los dos se acercaron a Marcos. El más alto llevó los puños a la altura de la cara. Marcos volvió a usar la vara esquivar el puñetazo, pero este no era tan idiota como el que yacía tirado en el suelo. Al dejar hueco libre llevó la rodilla a su estómago. Por suerte, gracias a sus reflejos, pudo darse hacia atrás lo suficiente para no perder del todo el aliento pese a recibir parte del golpe. Retrocedió un par de pasos. Tenía que pasar a la acción. Era consciente de que el hombre silencioso, intentaba desplazarse a su espalda para rodearle.

Levantó la vara de nuevo con intención de dar al alto. Vio la sonrisa socarrona del hombre, levantando a su vez los brazos confiado para parar el golpe, que se tornó en una de sorpresa cuando cambió la dirección del golpe en el último instante apuntando a su estómago. Se dobló sobre sí mismo con un ruido ahogado de su garganta.

\- Te dije que la soltaras.

Levantó el metal sobre su cabeza llevado por el deseo de reventarle la cabeza al cabrón que había tocado así a Kanako, pero cometió un error. Se había olvidado del otro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio le vio demasiado cerca de él. Frunció el gesto esperando un golpe que iba a ser muy doloroso… pero no llegó. Kanako, que se había levantado del suelo, apareció de repente proporcionándole un empujón que alejó al hombre de él.

En el momento de despiste, notó la mano del que tenía enfrente agachado agarrándose a sus pantalones mientras luchaba por respirar. Sin darle oportunidad al contraataque, descargó el metal sobre su cabeza con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de proporcionarle, dejándole sentado en el suelo y tambaleante. Le dio una patada frontal en el pecho asegurándose de que no se levantaba antes de encargarse del que quedaba.

Mientras, cerca de él, Kanako adoptó una pose defensiva, con la respiración agitada. Cuando el de la gabardina se aproximó con intención de agarrarla, la chica trazó un arco con el brazo apartándole la mano y le dio una patada en la espinilla. Aunque el golpe hizo perder el equilibrio al hombre, atinó a cogerla por la manga del abrigo. Kanako le soltó otra patada a la altura de las lumbares. En el momento en el que él, bufando, la empujó intentando tirarla al suelo, Marcos apareció descargando la vara en su espalda, haciendo que cayese de rodillas. Entonces Kanako, que no había llegado a caer, le dio otra patada a la altura del pecho.

Marcos se acercó a ella de un salto, posicionándose delante de ella y examinando la situación. El hombre menudo seguía tirado en el suelo, mientras que el grande sangraba profusamente por una brecha en la cabeza. El de la gabardina se levantó pesadamente apoyándose en la pared. Todos estaban jadeantes. El silencioso, que parecía ser el que más aguante tenía avanzó un paso hacia ellos.

\- Para. – Le ordenó el cabecilla con la mano en la cabeza. – Déjales. Joder. – Miró la mano manchada de sangre. – Necesito puntos.

El de la gabardina se acercó a él cojeando ayudándole a levantarse, sin perder de vista a Marcos y Kanako. Al hacerlo e intentar andar, el hombre se torcía hacia los lados y se quejó en voz baja de tener la visión borrosa. Marcos hizo intención de ir hacia ellos dispuesto a rematarles y dejarles siendo pasto de las ratas, pero el brazo de Kanako y su frente en la espalda se lo impidieron.

\- Ya se van. – Murmuró Kanako. – ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. – Marcos posó la mano en la suya, que seguía en su brazo. – Tranquila.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al tercero, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Por lo que oyeron estaba inconsciente, así que, con dificultad, lo cargaron entre los hombros de los dos, llevándole como si fuese un muñeco de trapo colgando entre ellos. Al pasar por delante de Kanako y Marcos, se pararon. El rubio se cuadró delante de Kanako.

\- La próxima vez no vais a tener tanta suerte. – Aunque era una amenaza, el reguero de sangre que le corría por la cara le restaba credibilidad.

\- No me pienso olvidar de vuestras caras. – Respondió Marcos sin intimidarse. – A ver quién es el que tiene que tener cuidado.

Con un bufido los tres se marcharon. El tiempo se hizo eterno hasta que aseguraron de que se quedaban solos. Entonces, tras un profundo suspiro de alivio. Marcos se volvió al fin hacia Kanako tirando el metal a un lado sin miramientos. Le agarró la cara con manos temblorosas, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Notó el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en los ojos. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no fue capaz, así que en su lugar soltó su cara y la abrazó contra sí, frotando la mejilla contra su cabeza. Había pasado tanto, tanto miedo. Kanako temblaba y sollozaba en sus brazos, refugiándose contra su cuerpo y escondiendo la cara en su pecho. La besó la cabeza repetidas veces, hasta que sintió que sus temblores disminuían. Se separó de ella lo justo para poder cogerle la cara con cariño, alzársela y mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Te han hecho algo? – Kanako negó entre sollozos. – ¿Seguro? ¿De verdad? – Asintió a ambas preguntas entre lloros. – Marcos suspiró aliviado. – _Menos mal_. – Soltó en español, besándola la frente.

\- L-lo siento. – Dijo Kanako. – Lo siento, lo siento.

\- Chsss… chss… - Chistó Marcos en tono tranquilizador. La miró confusa acariciándole la cabeza. – Esto no ha sido culpa tuya.

\- P-pero no… - Un suspiro entrecortado la interrumpió. – No te esperé. – Marcos volvió a abrazarla acariciándole la cabeza mientras volvía a notar sus sollozos.

\- Tranquila. Ya pasó. – La abrazó fuerte un momento antes de soltarla. – Vámonos. – Se separó de ella, abrochándole y subiendo la cremallera de su abrigo.

\- Espera.

Kanako le agarró de la mano buscando por el suelo hasta dar con su teléfono móvil, que guardó en el bolsillo. Se le había caído al hombre después de darle la patada en la entrepierna. Marcos no pudo evitar fijarse en el trozo de tela desgarrado en el suelo en el punto donde la había encontrado.

\- ¿Eso son…?

No fue capaz de acabar la frase. Tampoco hizo falta. Kanako se pegó contra él con el labio inferior temblando y cerrando las piernas, al tiempo que se agarraba a su pecho.

– ¿Te…? – Marcos tragó saliva sin saber cómo preguntar. – ¿Te tocaron?

\- Llegaste antes. – Escondió la cara en su hombro.

Se le heló la sangre. Si hubiese llegado apenas un poco más tarde, si hubiese dudado más en seguirla, si no hubiera escuchado el grito de dolor del hombre, si hubiese hecho casi al mensaje que le había mandado… Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Había llegado a tiempo por muy poco. Marcos rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, apretándola contra sí en un abrazo.

\- Vamos a casa. – Murmuró con cariño.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, que hicieron a buen ritmo. Marcos iba pendiente de cualquier sombra que les pudiese salir al paso, estrechándola contra él al menor ruido sospechoso. Ninguno de los se sintió seguro hasta que el portal apareció ante sus ojos, al que fueron poco menos que corriendo. Marcos no la soltó en ningún momento, ni ella puso trabas a que subiese con ella al piso. Una vez dentro, los dos se permitieron respirar aliviados. Kanako se quitó el abrigo dejándolo en el perchero de pared de la entrada. Marcos simplemente se bajó la cremallera y se apoyó contra la pared, sin poder dejar de mirarla. Si le hubiera pasado algo no se lo habría perdonado nunca. Ya estaba en casa, y bien, y a salvo, y con él. La tensión acumulada se fue de golpe, y cuando Kanako se giró a él, sollozaba en voz baja. Se acercó a él en silencio, metiendo los brazos por debajo de la cazadora, abrazándole, refugiando la cara en su cuello. Él le devolvió el gesto, llorando un poco más fuerte sin poder contenerse.

\- Estoy bien, Maru. – Le dijo con emoción. – Estoy bien.

\- Nako. – Consiguió decir entre lágrimas. – Y si… y si no hubiese llegado. – La apretó más. – Y si no…

\- Pero llegaste. – Le dijo. – Y estoy bien.

\- Es-estás bien. – Repitió. – Estás bien.

Siguieron abrazados hasta que Marcos se calmó lo suficiente. Aunque separarse de él no era precisamente lo que quería, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

\- Creo que debería acostarme. – Le dijo Kanako.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? – Ofreció al momento quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – Puedo dormir en el sofá.

Kanako agachó la cabeza, considerando su propuesta muy seriamente. Quería que se quedase, pero no en el sofá, sino con ella, en su cama, pudiendo abrazarle de nuevo y sentirse segura. Podría decírselo. Podría pedírselo. Sabía que se quedaría con ella, que era lo que quería. Pero también estaba Yaeko. Michelle y Akari estaban en el bar. Y Alex solo en casa. ¿Y qué pasaría a la mañana siguiente? En ese momento le necesitaba más que nunca, pero…

\- ¿Nako? – Sintió la mano de Marcos acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Estaré bien. – Apoyó la cara en su mano mirándole a los ojos. Su expresión de decepción hizo tambalear su voluntad.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó con ansiedad. – No me cuesta nada.

\- Sí. – Le cogió la mano con la que aún le tocaba la cara. – Iré a dormir ya. Estoy cansada.

\- Está bien… - Marcos no estaba para nada convencido, pero suspiró resignado. Levantó la cabeza de golpe. – Cierra la puerta con llave en cuanto me vaya, ¿vale? – Ella asintió. – Y llámame si pasa lo que sea. – Volvió a asentir. – Da igual qué hora sea, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo con voz quebrada, notando de nuevo la sensación ardiente en los ojos. – Vendré al momento. – Soltó una carcajada mezclada con un sollozo. – Aunque sea para alcanzarte unas galletas o matar una cucaracha, ¿vale?

\- Tonto. - Kanako rió al tiempo que se pasaba el dorso de la mano secándose los ojos. – No hay cucarachas aquí.

\- Pero galletas sí.

Rieron los dos en voz baja sintiendo la necesidad de relajarse, formándose un pequeño silencio justo después. Kanako hizo un levísimo gesto con las manos hacia él, casi imperceptible, pero al momento Marcos volvió a abrazarla contra sí. Aprovechando que él aún tenía el abrigo abierto pasó las manos por debajo del mismo, devolviéndole el abrazo. Al separarse Marcos posó los labios en su frente.

\- Nos vemos. – Marcos abrió la puerta, quedándose bajo el portal, reticente. La idea de marcharse no le gustaba. – Cierra con llave, ¿eh?

\- Claro.

\- Descansa. – Acarició su cara una vez más, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tú también.

Kanako cerró la puerta, echando la llave como le prometió, pero sin separarse de ella. Al otro lado, Marcos había posado la mano en la madera, escuchando el chasquido del cerrojo. Esperó paciente unos instantes. Si oía cualquier cosa, el más mínimo lloro, entraría a por ella. Solo había silencio.

\- ¿Kanako? – Llamó en voz baja.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó a su vez desde dentro.

\- Llámame si lo necesitas. – Le recordó.

\- Lo haré. – Le prometió.

\- Bueno… supongo que me iré. – Dijo con desánimo.

\- Ten cuidado. – Pidió Kanako. – Por favor.

\- Claro. – Le aseguró. – Descansa.

\- Tú también.

\- Nos vemos.

\- Hasta pronto.

Marcos se devanó los sesos buscando alguna excusa para alargar su conversación de besugos, pero finalmente enfiló las escaleras hasta la calle. El frío de la calle le pareció bastante más intenso que momentos antes. Su cabeza le martirizaba con el recuerdo de Kanako siendo sujetada por el hombre, y la fina tela de su ropa interior hecha jirones en el suelo. Aceleró el paso sintiéndose de repente inútil y desprotegido. Ni siquiera la seguridad y certeza de haber dejado a Kanako en su casa con la puerta cerrada con llave conseguía proporcionarle alivio.

Apenas llevaba un tercio del camino recorrido cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Cuando lo sacó, pensando que podía ser Akari. Se detuvo en seco. Descolgó llevándose el aparato a la oreja con resquemor.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió intentando calmar su tono de voz, agitado por su paso y el cúmulo de emociones.

\- Ah… no… - Kanako sonaba dubitativa al otro lado del teléfono. – Es que… eehh… Quería hablar un poco.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con ansiedad. - ¿Quieres que vuelva?

\- No, no. – Respondió al momento. – Estoy bien, pero… - La oyó suspirar. – E-en realidad estoy en la cama ya. – Pero no tengo sueño, así que… bueno… - Se produjo otro silencio. – Ha-había pensado hablar contigo un poco. Hasta que llegues al bar, o a casa, o me duerma. S-si no te importa… claro. – Marcos se quedó bloqueado. - ¿Maru?

\- Ah. – Reaccionó de golpe. – Sí, claro. Quiero decir, que no me importa. Bueno, sí me importas, pero que podemos hablar.

\- Gracias.

Y así, haciéndose compañía mutua a través del teléfono, Marcos continuó su camino de vuelta al bar.

Durante ese tiempo, Michelle y Akari veían pasar el tiempo en mutua compañía. Al poco de irse Marcos, Sheila se había disculpado diciendo que iba a charlar un rato con Iván. De eso hacía ya un buen rato y no parecía tener intención de volver con ellos pronto. Akari, que tenía la cara apoyada en la palma con el codo encima de la mesa, bostezó sin mucho disimulo.

\- Estoy reventado. – Farfulló frotándose los ojos. .

\- Quizá deberías ir a casa. – Comentó Michelle. – Igual Marcos nos da una sorpresa y se queda con Kanako.

\- Lo dudo. – Dijo con rotundidad. – Miró su móvil. – Estarán tonteando sin más, como siempre. Además mira a Iván y Sheila. – Señaló hacia ellos con la cabeza. En ese momento Iván estaba haciendo bailar una sombrilla sobre la mesa como si fuese una peonza. – Bastante fama de corta-rollos tengo ya.

\- Bueno, por lo que me han dicho, no es muy injustificada. – Le miró burlona con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Jo! – Protestó haciendo pucheros. – Pero ya no lo hago. – Michelle rió divertida.

\- Bueno, no llegas al nivel de Iván. – Admitió con una sonrisa. Sacó su móvil para mirar la hora. – La verdad es que hace un buen rato que se fueron esos dos.

\- Sí. No creo que tarde mucho más Marcos. – Se estiró en el asiento. – O eso espero. Me duele todo.

\- Tienes que cuidarte, o volverás a contracturarte la espalda. – Le reprendió.

\- Lo sé. – Estiró el cuello hacia los lados. – Anoche no fue una noche fácil, y el sofá tampoco es nada agradecido.

\- Quítate la sudadera, anda.

\- ¿Eh? – Akari le miró con un ligero rubor.

\- Venga, ya me has oído. – Insistió Michelle. – Quítate la sudadera y gira la silla, me molesta el respaldo.

\- Ah… eh… vale. – Hizo como le pidió. - ¿Así?

\- Sí. – Movió la silla hasta ponerse a su espalda. – No es lo mismo encima de la ropa que con aceite, pero al menos algo te aliviará.

Aunque Akari al principio temió una dolorosa sesión de masaje como cuando tenía la contractura, por la cual pasaría gustoso por sentir las manos de Michelle, la mujer le sorprendió con movimientos al principio simplemente envolventes para calentar la zona. Intentó ponerse lo más recto posible, aunque el roce de sus manos aun por encima de la ropa era excesivamente gratificante, y se bamboleaba ligeramente según la presión que ejercía con las palmas de sus manos. Después sintió sus dedos trazando pequeños círculos recorriendo los laterales de su columna vertebral desde su cadera hasta la nuca. Un momento después pasó a darle un masaje en los hombros, momento en el que Akari dio un respingo de dolor.

\- Tienes esta zona muy cargada. – Le dijo Michelle insistiendo en sus trapecios pero con más suavidad. – Esto te va aliviar un poco, pero necesitarías un masaje en serio.

\- Au. – Protestó notando sus dedos apretando los puntos más comprometidos de su musculatura. - ¿Puede ser de la tensión?

\- ES de la tensión, de hecho. – Michelle resopló. – Tienes que cuidarte más, Akari.- Alternaba puntos de presión con fricciones intentando relajar la zona.

\- Me cuido. – Replicó. – Pero tampoco voy a quedarme impasible si mis amigos están mal. – Michelle paró el masaje el tiempo justo que usaba para revolverle el pelo con cariño. Agradeció que estuviese a su espalda para que no le viese enrojecer.

\- Pero aun así tienes que pensar en ti de vez en cuando. – Le dijo con voz suave. – ¿Lo harás?

\- Sí, Michelle.

\- ¿Me estás respondiendo como mi alumno? – Preguntó divertida.

\- No. – Respondió girando un momento la cabeza con gesto extrañado antes de mirar al frente de nuevo. – Te respondo como un amigo que confía en ti. ¡AY! – Al oír sus palabras, en un arranque de emoción, hundió los dedos en su carne con una fuerza excesiva sin pretenderlo, haciendo que Akari se retorciese de dolor.

\- ¡Perdón! – Se excusó Michelle frotando la zona con cuidado. – No me he dado cuenta.

\- Ah… Da… da igual. – Respondió a media voz. – Au. Creo que voy a aceptar ese masaje.

Michelle siguió con el masaje un poco más. Realmente era muy poco lo que podía hacer por la espalda tal cual la tenía y en las condiciones en las que estaba. No sabía si él era consciente de ese hecho o no, pero de los presentes, ella era la experta, y nadie iba a quitarle la oportunidad de poder pasear sus manos por esa espalda bien torneada de la persona que llenaba sus pensamientos. Además tampoco parecía que fuese a ser él quien se quejase. Los dos salían ganando.

Después de hacer todo lo que podía, recuperaron las posiciones normales y Akari volvió a ponerse su sudadera. Su aspecto era mucho más feliz y sobre todo relajado, hasta el punto de empezar a cabecear de forma muy evidente.

\- Perdona. – Se disculpó. – En vez de darte conversación estoy aquí quedándome dormido.

\- No importa, Akari. – Le disculpó con un gesto de cabeza. – Puedes dormir, si quieres.

\- Pero estás tú, y queda mal. – Bostezó de nuevo de una forma nada envidiable a la de un hipopótamo.

\- No digas bobadas. – Michelle sacó un pañuelo limpiando la mesa que tenían ante ellos. – Apóyate aquí.

\- Pero…

\- Hazme caso. – Dijo con voz firme. Akari cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa reposando la cabeza sobre ellos. - ¿Ves? – Michelle empezó a darle un suave masaje con la yema de los dedos en la cabeza. – No es la mejor postura, pero al menos no estás tan retorcido.

\- Mmm... – Ronroneó con placer. – Eso me gusta demasiado. – Musitó adormilado.

\- Por eso lo hago. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Quizá estaba yendo demasiado lejos. – Descansa, Akari.

\- No dejes… no dejes que me duerma… porfi…

\- Claro, claro. – Dijo con voz suave mientras seguía con la mano en su cabeza. – Pondré todo de mi parte. – Sonrió tierna al verle cerrar los ojos

No era muy consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaban así cuando llegó Marcos como un huracán. Se apoyó con ambas manos en la mesa. Respirando pesadamente. Akari al sentirlo se incorporó de golpe mirando al rubio. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, parecía que le costaba respirar normal y estaba tenso.

\- ¿Marcos? – Se levantó posando una mano en su hombro. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- H-ha-han… han… - Se pasó una mano pelo. – Y-ya está bien pero… Kanako… Kanako se fue sola… Joder.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kanako? – Michelle también se levantó de golpe preocupada. – ¿Está bien?

\- A-ahora sí. – Le temblaban las manos y Michelle le cogió una intentando calmarle. – L-la encontré a tiempo. – Dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano libre. – Joder, Akari. – Parecía a punto de llorar. – He pasado tanto miedo.

\- ¿Marcos? – Sheila se había acercado. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Han… han…

\- Marcos, tranquilo. – Le cogió por los hombros, mirándole a la cara y hablando firme. – Dime qué ha pasado.

\- Han asaltado a Kanako. – Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. – I-iban a… iban a… - Un sollozo le interrumpió

\- Marcos. – Akari le agitó suavemente por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle de nuevo. – Mírame. ¿Está bien Kanako? – El rubio asintió.

\- Llegué a tiempo. – Explicó con voz entrecortada. Se pasó las manos por los ojos. – Ya está en casa. Joder

Akari abrazó a Marcos, con el cuerpo sacudido por sollozos y temblores. Mientras Michelle intentaba contactar por teléfono con Kanako, Sheila se dirigió a Iván, que también se había acercado al verles desde la barra, y le pidió otra de esas infusiones relajantes que tenía. Después de desahogarse, sentaron a Marcos en una silla. Sheila se sentó a su lado cogiéndole la mano, y Akari al otro, con Michelle guiando su respiración para que pudiese relajarse y hablar normal. Iván apareció un momento después con una infusión como la que le había hecho a Yaeko, que dejó en silencio delante de él. El rubio la miró casi sin reconocer qué tenía delante y al levantar la vista se encontró con el ruso, que le miraba preocupado.

\- Es una infusión relajante. – Explicó brevemente. – Te vendrá bien.

\- Ah… - Volvió a mirar al líquido humeante. – Gracias, Iván.

El agradecimiento a su "rival" fue la confirmación suficiente de lo mal que se encontraba. Tras conseguir relajarse, en lo cual influyó notablemente la infusión, les contó lo que había pasado. Pese a no querer dar muchos detalles fue incapaz de callarse el momento que vio el trozo de tela en el suelo. Necesitaba sacarse esa imagen de la mente. Michelle entonces soltó una blasfemia tan grande que, incluso Marcos, se giró a ella sorprendido, aunque aseguró que, según Kanako, no llegaron a hacerle nada.

Tras acabar el brebaje y, con ello, los acontecimientos, decidieron que lo mejor era volver a casa. Tras despedirse de Iván, acompañaron a Sheila a su casa andando. Justo después intentaron hacer lo mismo con Michelle, pero ella les mandó para casa con amenaza de muerte. Después de convencerles, dijo que, de todas formas, tenía pensado coger un taxi en una parada cercana. Aun así, Akari le pidió que, por favor, le mandase un mensaje al llegar.

Cuando al fin entraron en casa Akari y Marcos, su salón estaba impoluto. Al parecer a Alex se había dedicado a limpiar toda la casa como terapia otra vez. Había hecho lo mismo con su cuarto el día anterior, y esa mañana con el de Marcos y ahora, aprovechando que no estaban, también con las zonas comunes.

Demasiado cansados y abrumados para hablar mucho, se despidieron yendo a sus respectivos cuartos. Marcos incluso agradeció que Alex estuviese metido en su cama mientras se ponía el pijama. Aunque habían acordado que él iría a la del moreno hasta que se viese con fuerzas de volver a ella, buscó un hueco y se metió con él, acurrucándose cerca. Alex, que estaba medio despierto, se hizo a un lado.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó.

\- No…

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. – Mintió. – Pero prefiero estar acompañado. ¿Te molesto?

\- No.

No iba a preocupar a Alex en ese momento. Necesitaba descansar. No sabía si Alex le había creído o no, pero al menos durmiendo con él mantendría sus pesadillas al mínimo. Mañana sería otro día.


	76. La mejor forma de aprender es enseñar

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡El cuerpo humano! Fascinante, complejo y en ocasiones, puede llegar a darnos mucha vergüenza, sobre todo determinadas partes del mismo. Pero cuando uno hace una promesa debe cumplirla, y más aún si a quien se la haces está pasando por un mal momento.**

**Akari se encuentra con que dar clase es más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio, y que es muy fácil que los alumnos se rían de ti. Si para colmo aparecen distracciones inesperadas el conseguir que tus estudiantes aprendan algo se convierte en tarea imposible.**

**Los ánimos de todos están por los suelos, aunque una visita de última hora puede conseguir que cambien las cosas y que los planes para solucionar los problemas de Alex y Yaeko se pongan en marcha.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos que, en ocasiones, las mentiras hacen más bien que mal. Puede que después de todo el fin justifique lo medios, y que engañar a alguien para que haga algo que no quiera sea lo más beneficioso para esa persona.**

**\- Título: La mejor forma de aprender es enseñar  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 19614  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Marcos, Alex y Kanako**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LA MEJOR FORMA DE APRENDER ES ENSEÑAR**

Si lo llega a saber no se habría ofrecido para ayudarle. Queriendo ser útil y tras ver tanto a Marcos como Alex tan devastados en su discusión hacía justo una semana, no había pensado lo que hacía y alegremente les prometió a ambos echar una mano a Marcos con sus estudios. Se lo debería haber pensado mejor.

La semana siguiente su amigo tenía el examen de recuperación, y aprovechando que pese a ser lunes era festivo y no tenía que ir a la universidad, decidió que le daría unas clases particulares esa tarde. Inocente de él le había pedido que le dejase su libro de Biología para echarle un ojo al tema con el que tenía problemas y así poder preparárselo.

\- Es el tema 15- le dijo tirado en su cama y señalando con la cabeza un pequeño montón de apuntes y libros que tenía sobre la mesa.- Está marcado con la esquina de la hoja doblada- Akari abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiéndose insultado y tras recoger el texto de Biología del escritorio lo abrazó contra sí mismo

\- ¡No dobles las páginas de los libros!- le recriminó- ¿No ves que los estropeas?

\- Vale, vale- murmuró sin hacerle mucho caso. Se dio la vuelta en la cama con el teléfono en las manos, parecía bastante ensimismado con lo que quiera que fuese que estuviera haciendo. Se le veía un poco apagado así que decidió no molestarle más y salir de la habitación.

Un rato después de eso se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, con el libro abierto sobre su regazo y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. En cuanto le había dicho que la asignatura era Biología a Akari le apreció que todo iba a ser muy fácil. Tuvo muy buenas notas en ella en el instituto y teniendo en cuenta la carrera que estudiaba había algunos campos de la misma como la anatomía y la fisiología que controlaba bastante bien. Es por ello que se había dado por satisfecho y no había indagado más en lo que tenía que estudiar Marcos concretamente hasta ese mismo instante. Pasó unas cuantas hojas, cerciorándose de que realmente lo que tenía ante él era el tema correspondiente. Sí, no cabía duda. Era el 15 tal y como Marcos le había indicado, y además acababa de desdoblar la esquina de la primera página del mismo. De entre todos los temas que impartían a lo largo del curso, de entre todos los exámenes que podía haber suspendido, de entre todas las veces que podía haberse ofrecido a ayudarle…justo lo había hecho cuando su amigo estaba estudiando el sistema reproductor y la sexualidad. No tenía excusa. Si fuese cualquier otro tema como la contaminación, o la fotosíntesis, o zoología o algo así, podría poner la excusa de que no controlaba nada del tema y sólo podría darle consejos de cómo estudiar y poco más. Pero no. Era su campo. Era anatomía.

Alargó la mano hasta su mesilla para agarrar un marca páginas con el cual señaló el tema antes de cerrar el libro y levantarse de la cama. Salió a la cocina y abrió la nevera sin controlar un bostezo y rascándose las lumbares. Pese a que esa noche por fin había dormido suficientes horas tenía cansancio acumulado desde hacía días, y realmente se estaba resintiendo. Se decidió por un yogur así que le dio un leve golpe a la nevera con la cadera dejando que se cerrase por sí misma y dejó momentáneamente la comida en la encimera. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, resoplando, y tras unos segundos en los que se quedó estático en mitad de la cocina sin ser realmente consciente de ello, reaccionó y echó el yogur acompañado de un puñado de nueces en un bol. Conforme buscaba una cuchara, apoyado con una mano en la encimera y abriendo el cajón correspondiente, se estremeció al notar el cargado ambiente de la casa. Incluso con Marcos encerrado en su habitación y Alex paseando a Max, la atmósfera triste y pesada de la última semana seguía inundando su piso. Desde la discusión de sus amigos las cosas no parecían sino empeorar. La bronca que habían tenido Alex y Yaeko los había dejado a todos descolocados. Yaeko le mandaba constantemente mensajes preguntándole qué tal estaba Alex, y también dándole las gracias. Sabía de buena cuenta que todavía no habían hablado el uno con el otro y ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían sin habían llegado a romper o no. Todos les insistían para que hablasen y lo solucionasen, pero Alex alegaba que ella había dicho que no quería volver a verle y no quería molestarla, y Yaeko que era muy mala novia y no se merecía que Alex se preocupase por ella. Se morían de ganas de volver a hablar, y no lo estaban haciendo por pura cabezonería.

Suspiró y empezó a rebuscar en los armarios algo más que poder añadir a su yogur con nueces. Tras lo ocurrido la noche del viernes, el sábado no habían hecho la compra y estaban algo escasos. Teniendo en cuenta cómo estaban las cosas no le quedaría más remedio que ir a él en cuanto sacase un hueco. La verdad es que ver a sus amigos en ese estado le estaba afectando más de lo que creyó en un principio. Le hacía recordar ciertos hechos de su pasado que creía haber superado pero de estaba percatando de que en realidad no. Le dolía no verles juntos cuando se querían tanto y cuando tenían oportunidad de hacerlo. No quería que se arrepintiesen como había hecho él. Además el ver a Alex vagando como alma en pena por la casa no ayudaba. Apenas comía, se empeñaba en sacar a pasear a Max multitud de veces al día y estaba muchísimo rato con él fuera de casa. Y aunque por fin la noche anterior había tenido el coraje de volver a dormir a su habitación, por el estado en el que estaba el sofá cuando se levantó por la mañana, supo que su amigo había pasado parte de la noche en él.

Desistiendo en su búsqueda de comida que le apeteciese, se echó un trapo de cocina al hombro y empezó a revolver el yogur y las nueces para mezclarlo bien. Resopló. También estaba Marcos. Cuando parecía que se había recuperado de su disgusto con el examen y una vez estaba dispuesto a ponerse a estudiar en serio para no decepcionar más a su amigo…asaltan a Kanako. No podía olvidarse jamás de la cara de auténtico pavor con la que volvió Marcos a La Cucaracha, balbuceando incoherente y medio llorando hasta que consiguió que se calmase lo suficiente para que les explicase qué había pasado. Incluso tras ello, les costó un puñado de minutos conseguir que su respiración se calmase y que su cuerpo dejase de sacudirse. Por fortuna todo se había quedado en un susto, pero el miedo seguía ahí, enquistado en el interior de todos. Especialmente en el interior de Marcos, que a ratos se quedaba mirando a un punto indeterminado con una expresión vacía y apretando los puños. Desde entonces estaba algo ido y colgado constantemente del teléfono, suponía que hablando con Kanako. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse vivir una situación similar, pues de quién él estaba enamorado era una mujer capaz de darle una paliza, tanto física como mental, a hombres el doble de grandes y pesados que ella. No obstante sí que sabía de primera mano lo que suponía preocuparse de la persona que querías. Y era horrible. De hecho él mismo se encontraba en esa situación y no se la deseaba a nadie.

Volvió a su habitación y sin llegar a cerrar la puerta del todo y posó el yogur en el escritorio antes de ir a la cama a buscar el texto de Biología y dejarlo también en la mesa. Al hacerlo, su mirada se topó con el libro que Michelle le había regalado en el Secret santa y que atesoraba más que cualquiera de sus posesiones. Casi todas las noches antes de dormir leía uno de los cuentos, o un trozo, dependiendo del sueño que tuviese. Le había prometido a Michelle que le leería uno, y pese a que ya tenía escogido cuál sería no parecían presentársele oportunidades a la vista para poder hacerlo. Michelle….cuando pensaba en ella tenía sentimientos encontrados. Y no porque dudase de su afecto hacia ella, dado que la quería y cada día que pasaba se sentía más enamorado. Sino porque a la vez que al dibujarla en su imaginación sentía alegría, mariposas en el estómago y su cuerpo recorrido por una sensación placentera; segundos después sus intestinos parecían enredarse y los escalofríos le hacían casi tiritar fruto de la preocupación. La última semana la había visto muy machacada. El rechazo a Joseph, la preocupación por lo que podía pasar en el futuro, el dar apoyo a sus amigas en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, las clases, el doctorado…cuando la miraba la veía agotada. Daba la sensación de que iba a estallar por algún lado de un momento a otro. No soportaba verla en ese estado. Quería que fuese feliz, que viviese la vida, que dejase de responsabilizarse por todo y todos. Pero ella era así por mucho que intentase ayudarla no conseguía hacer tanto como le gustaría. Michelle decía que hacía más que suficiente pero aun así él quería hacer más, mucho más por ella. Y cuando se lo había dicho ella le había pagado con la misma moneda, regañándole porque él también se preocupaba demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo, no con el precedente que tenía. Además para colmo de males él también parecía ser una fuente de preocupación para Michelle, de hecho así se lo había confirmado un par de días antes. Y aunque no lo hubiera dicho con las palabras no le habría resultado difícil saberlo igualmente. Sus masajes, sus caricias, su insistencia con que descansase, las miradas y sonrisas cargadas de afecto que le dirigía. La verdad es que si no hubiese sido por ella, los últimos días habrían sido insoportables.

Se sentó finalmente frente a su escritorio y tras sacar de su mochila un par de folios en sucio y un estuche empezó a intentar organizar un esquema sobre lo que quería explicarle a Marcos, pero le estaba costando horrores. En esos momentos ese masaje pendiente de Michelle le habría venido de lujo para relajarse. Realmente lo necesitaba, tanto por la espalda en sí como por el cariño con el que le tocaba. Tenía los músculos entumecidos y adoloridos de nuevo, aunque lo que peor sentía de todo era la cabeza. Se encontraba agotado a nivel mental, de hecho estaba seguro que tenía tantas preocupaciones en ese momento que la cabeza le había engordado y le pesaba más que antes. El nuevo entrenamiento también influía en que estuviese físicamente más cansado. Le encantaba tener por fin un entrenador, y que éste además fuese Asatarô. Y por supuesto, disfrutaba de los combates de prueba que hacía con Michelle. Pero igualmente se sentía agotado. Y probablemente el hecho de que llevase una semana durmiendo mal también tenía mucho que ver. Y por supuesto estaba la preocupación por ella. Tenía grabada a fuego esa voz compungida con la cual descolgó el teléfono cuando la llamó el pasado martes tras rechazar a Joseph. Aunque Michelle no le dijese nada él supo al instante que había estado llorando. El sábado cuando habían estado en _La Cucaracha_ la había visto contenta, aunque quizás sólo fuese una muy bien construida fachada para animar a Yaeko y posteriormente a Marcos. Y también para apoyarle a él pues había estado cuidándole toda la noche.

El teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo consultó al instante. Michelle debía estar aburrida. Había dibujado con trazos sencillos y algo torpes lo que parecía la boca de un roedor con sus grandes incisivos en un papel, y le había hecho una fotografía a su gata colocando el dibujo de forma que parecía la boca del animal. Akari sonrió para sí y se dispuso a responder. Le encantaba ese lado más infantil y divertido de Michelle, y le gustaba aún más que lo compartiese con él. Repasó la conversación que había tenido con ella a lo largo de la mañana. Lo primero que había visto al despertarse había sido un mensaje de ella preguntándole si había podido descansar y se encontraba mejor. Le alegró tanto recibirlo que le había dado el empuje suficiente para levantarse de la cama con energía. Le había dicho que iba a darle clases particulares a Marcos y ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle si era necesario. Pero prefería evitarlo. Bastantes preocupaciones tenía Michelle por sí misma como para encima cargarla con más responsabilidades. Aunque quizás debería pedírselo, así tendría una excusa para verla y al mismo tiempo se libraría de tener que explicarle la menstruación a Marcos.

No lo entendía, de verdad que no. Cuando tuvo que estudiar ese tema en el instituto y tras intentar comprender cómo demonios funcionaba eso del ciclo menstrual, había desistido y optado por no estudiarlo y tuvo la suerte de que no cayó en el examen final. Todos esos nombres de hormonas, de procesos, de cosas que cambiaban, se regeneraban, desaparecían… le resultaba demasiado caótico. En la asignatura que impartía Michelle, hasta el momento más centrada en otros sistemas corporales, no habían llegado a estudiarlo, y se alegraba. No sabría qué cara poner si la escuchaba decir palabras como pene, vagina o clítoris en público y frente a una clase. Era consciente de que sentirse algo intimidado por ese tema era infantil y bastante estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Resignándose a las consecuencias de sus actos, abrió el libro por el tema correspondiente y empezó a echarle un vistazo, garabateando un esquema en las hojas en sucio. Necesitaba aclararse él mismo antes de intentar explicarle nada a Marcos. Sino carecería de sentido el intentar ayudarle pues sólo le liaría más. Era cierto que el lenguaje de ese texto era mucho más sencillo que a lo que se había acostumbrado en la universidad, no obstante para él cosas como hormona luteinizante, estradiol, progesterona u hormona estimulante del folículo sonaban igual de ajenas que si le estuvieran hablando en marciano. Tras un rato intentando aclararse pudo oír la puerta de casa y a continuación las alegres pasos de Max corriendo hacia su bebedero, seguidos de los pesados de Alex. Se asomó a la puerta a tiempo de ver a su amigo quitándose el abrigo con desgana y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Probablemente se encerraría otra vez y dudaba que saliese siquiera para comer. Estaba ojeroso, su piel tostada se veía apagada y pálida, y hasta su pelo, normalmente suave y brillante, parecía sucio y descuidado.

\- Alex- le llamó al ver que no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia- ¿Qué tal?- le vio encogerse de hombros con la mirada algo perdida y pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

\- Jodido- respondió. Suspiró pesadamente y fue hasta la cocina, a servirse un vaso de agua. Akari le siguió y se apoyó en la encimera con intención de darle conversación para entretenerle un poco – Mal- alzó la cabeza para mirarle mientras daba un trago y tras pararse de golpe empezó a toser y se dio un par de golpes en el pecho- Tío ¿y eso?

\- ¿El qué?- Akari se llevó las manos a la cara, y recordó en cuando las tocó las gafas falsas que se había puesto- Son de pega, para parecer más intelectual- respondió ufano, recolocándoselas con un dedo por el puente de la nariz – Si doy clases a Marcos tengo que parecer un profesor- Alex esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de dar otro trago. Akari esperó a que terminase antes de añadir nada más a la conversación – ¿Has hablado con…

El sonido de Alex posando el vaso en la encimera con fuerza interrumpió su pregunta. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio negar la cabeza con la mirada fija en el suelo. No le sorprendió la respuesta. No obstante le dio un apretón en el hombro. Él mostró una expresión ida, como si no estuviera realmente allí y su cabeza se encontrase en algún lugar lejano. De hecho probablemente eso no se alejaría mucho de la realidad.

\- La quiero mucho, tío. No sé qué hacer yo…yo le dije cosas horribles.- cerró los ojos y Akari pudo escucharle tragar saliva con dificultad- Y ni siquiera las pienso realmente pero ese día, no sé qué coño me pasaba ese día. Y lo he echado todo a perder.

\- Intenta hablar con ella- incluso antes de terminar la frase ya le vio negando con la cabeza.

\- No, no puedo. No quiere volver a saber de mí, me lo dejó bien claro- se pasó la mano por la cara- Y no me extraña. Llegué a poner en duda si me quería, Akari ¿cómo he podido hacer eso? Ahora ya…ahora ya supongo que me odiará.

\- Yaeko no te odia- rebuscó con ansia su teléfono en los bolsillos del pantalón - Me pregunta por ti constantemente ¡mira!- le mostró la conversación pero Alex apartó la mirada tras estar un vistazo de refilón.

\- Está todo en japonés, no lo entiendo.

\- ¡Ah sí! Perdona. Pero mira, aquí está escrito tu nombre ¿ves?

\- Prefiero no verlo, Akari- admitió con la voz hueca- Si es verdad que pregunta por mí lo hace porque es muy buena – se cubrió la cara con la mano, parecía que se iba a echar a llorar – Demasiado buena para un capullo como yo.

\- Venga, tío, no digas eso- Akari se estaba arrepintiendo lo indecible de haber sacado el tema- Tú no eres así. Tú le dijiste cosas que no sientes porque estabas enfadado, al igual que ella. Habla con Yaeko.

Alex no dijo nada más. Ni asintió ni negó, simplemente dejó el vaso que acababa de usar en el fregadero y se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación. Akari se mordió el labio sintiéndose totalmente impotente. Quería animar a su amigo y no se le ocurría la manera de hacerlo. Bueno, sí se le ocurría, era tan sencillo como que se decidiese a hablar con Yaeko. Pero Alex desoía sus consejos cada vez que salía el tema.

\- Alex- lo llamó con cierta indecisión. Su amigo se detuvo pero no se giró para mirarle- Hago yo la comida ¿qué te apetece?

\- Nada.

Tras musitar su respuesta entró en su habitación y cerró tras de sí sin añadir nada más. Akari tuvo claro en ese momento que probablemente no volverían a verlo en lo que restaba de día. En caso de que saliese a comer seguramente esperaría a que ellos hubieran terminado para calentarse algunas sobras en el microondas y encerrarse con ello en su cuarto. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. No había hecho más que empezar el año y ya estaba siendo horrible ¿qué sería de él cuando llegase diciembre? Rascó la cabeza a Max, que tras haber bebido después de su agotador paseo se había tumbado a descansar junto al radiador y volvió a su habitación para seguir preparando las clases. A él tampoco le vendría mal distraerse con algo.

Marcos revisaba por enésima vez la conversación que había tenido con Kanako desde después del asalto. Buscaba en cada contestación, en cada palabra en cada emoticono algo que le pudiera indicar que realmente no estaba tan bien como ella le aseguraba y que quizás se le hubiera pasado por alto. En cuanto descubriese el menor indicio de ello iría corriendo hasta su casa para poder verla, sentirla y abrazarla y comprobar que seguía de una pieza. Estaba aterrorizado desde el entonces y sentía que el miedo le atenazaba el estómago a ratos. No por él, sino por ella. En su cabeza se repetía constantemente la escena incluso aunque no era capaz de recordarla con claridad, y todavía le temblaba el pulso cuando pensaba en cómo podría haber acabado todo de no haber aparecido él. Prefería no pensarlo, no obstante la mente era caprichosa y se empeñaba en devolverle las imágenes más horribles que su subconsciente podía crear. Recordaba a la perfección las caras de los asaltantes y sentía que se le revolvía el estómago en cuanto se los imaginaba. De hecho había pasado la noche entre pesadillas, sin poder conciliar un sueño tranquilo y pese a que estaba agotado le había resultado imposible descansar. Se había despertado temblando, cubierto en un sudor frío y con las sábanas enredadas en sus pies, aprisionándole. La noche del mismo incudente quizás por la presencia de Alex , por el cansancio o porque aun no lo había asimilado del todo, la había pasado algo mejor.

No era capaz de despegarse del teléfono y lo comprobaba constantemente aunque no sonase ni vibrase, sólo para ver si tenía algún nuevo mensaje de Kanako del cual no se hubiera percatado. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero tampoco quería recordarla lo ocurrido. Así que allí estaba, tumbado sobre el colchón de su cama hecho un mar de dudas y consultando compulsivamente su servicio de mensajería y las redes sociales de Kanako por si veía algún cambio. Se sentía prácticamente como un acosador, pero estaba demasiado preocupado para que le importa una mierda lo que pudiera parecer. Quería saber de ella y punto.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama con el teléfono aún en la mano, pero apagó la pantalla y lo dejó un momento sobre el colchón. Desde que se había levantado no había hecho nada más que mirar el techo y comerse la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que esa tarde tenía clases con Akari. No tenía ninguna gana pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. La semana anterior no había conseguido concentrarse para estudiar, y estaba ahora tan o más perdido con el tema que el fatídico día del examen. Y le quedaba poco más de una semana para la recuperación así que tenía que ponerse las pilas y aprovechar que su amigo quería echarle una mano para dar lo mejor de sí. Alex no se merecía más disgustos y quería por lo menos darle la alegría de que sacaba buena nota, aunque fuese algo pequeño en comparación con lo jodido que su compatriota estaba en ese momento. Además no podía dejar de pensar que si a ellos, que eran la pareja ideal les había ido tan mal, lo de él con Kanako era misión imposible. No durarían juntos ni dos días antes de discutir y romper para no querer volver a saber el uno del otro nunca más. Y eso también le aterraba.

Por mucho que quisiera concentrarse para estudiar, la situación en la que se encontraba no se lo ponía nada fácil ¡Cómo iba hacerlo! Si cada vez que leía algo sobre reproducción sexual se acordaba de Kanako, y al pensar en ella a su cabeza volvía el asalto y entraba en pánico y se bloqueaba porque no era capaz de pensar. Además tenía otro inconveniente y es que no se fiaba de Akari como profesor. No es que le considerase tonto o incapaz de hacerlo o algo así, pero realmente era incapaz de tomárselo en serio. Le había visto metiéndose los palillos que utilizaba para comer en la comisura de la boca imitando una morsa ¿cómo demonios iba a verle como un profesor si tenía esa imagen de él en la cabeza? No obstante tenía que hacerlo, tenía que estudiar esa asignatura. Por Alex para no darle más disgustos, por Akari porque incluso estando agotado se había ofrecido a ayudarle y sobre todo por sí mismo. Además quería demostrarle a Kanako que era capaz de aprobar. Miró el móvil de refilón. Kanako… ¿qué estaría haciendo? Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente, realmente esperaba que estuviese bien. Le había dicho que se sentía un poco sobrepasada con el estado en el que se encontraba Yaeko y por eso pidió a Michelle que fuese a _La Cucaracha _con ellos el sábado. Y para colmo, la asaltaban. Y él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para hacerla sentirse mejor.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. Al igual que a Kanako la sobrepasaba ver a Yaeko a él le estaba machacando ver a Alex. Nunca, nunca en la vida le había visto así de destrozado por una chica. La idea de avisar a algún adulto sobre lo ocurrido, como Keiji, Joseph o Shokichi, seguía rondando su cabeza. Pero Akari le había insistido para que no lo hiciese alegando que a su amigo no le haría mucha gracia tener que volver a relatar todo lo ocurrido a más personas. Bastante había tenido con ellos dos, a los cuales tampoco les había dicho mucho en vista de que los habían escuchado discutir. En ese momento sitió un peso en la cama y al mirar a su lado vio a Max subiéndose a su colchón y tumbándose a su lado, mirándole con lástima. Hacía ya rato que había escuchado a Alex volver de su paseo con él, pero no había salido a saludarle. Se sentía mal por no hacerlo, pero realmente no tenía idea de qué poder decirle o cómo animarle, y le partía el alma verle tan triste y desmejorado. Incluso le asustaba.

Repentinamente su teléfono vibró y se incorporó de golpe, agarrándolo con ambas manos. Max se asustó y gruñó por lo bajo, como recriminándole que fuese tan escandaloso. No obstante volvió a acurrucarse a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su rodilla y respirando profundamente. Marcos abrió las notificaciones y para su alegría se topó con un mensaje de Kanako. Le preguntaba qué iba a hacer por la tarde. Mierda ¿Querría que fuese a verla? Iría encantado pero ya le había prometido a Alex y Akari que iba a estudiar esa tarde, y además el último estaba preparándose la clase que le iba a dar. Mordiéndose el labio y dudando sobre qué decirle acabó por contarle la verdad. No obstante en el momento que envió el mensaje le dio un vuelco el estómago. Seguro que iba a pensar que era tonto por necesitar clases particulares. ¡Él no era tonto! Sólo se le había atravesado ese tema porque se acordaba de cosas que no debía al estudiarlo. Esperó impaciente mientras el estado de Kanako se mostraba como "escribiendo…". ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso? Si le quería saber qué iba a hacer quizás es que le interesaba si no estaba ocupado, para poder hacer algo juntos. Esperó con la impaciencia quemándole en los dedos y tragó saliva un par de veces. Kanako se estaba eternizando escribiendo su respuesta o por lo menos esa sensación le estaba dando. Cuando finalmente contestó, sintió una enorme decepción. Le deseaba suerte con las clases con una carita feliz. Y ya está. Ni un "ven a verme", ni un "podríamos quedar", ni nada relacionado con que fuese una pena que no estuviese libre. Nada. Simplemente que mucho ánimo y una cara sonriente. Mierda. Quería haber tenido una excusa para poder escucharla, verla, tocarla esa tarde, y acababa de desvanecerse ante él.

\- ¡Marcos! ¡A comer!- le llamó Akari a voces desde la cocina

\- Voooooy- respondió con desgana.

Todavía seguía en pijama y no tenía intención de ponerse nada que no fuese eso en todo el día. Salió de su habitación arrastrando los pies y rascándose los párpados con la mano, sin soltar el teléfono móvil, que dejó en la mesa junto a su plato. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que sólo había cubiertos para dos en la mesa, alzó la cabeza y miró a Akari con angustia en los ojos. Se imaginaba la respuesta que le iba a dar pero quería confirmarla.

\- Alex no va a comer con nosotros- dijo con un marcado cansancio en la voz mientras ponía ante él un cuenco lleno de arroz

\- ¡Tiene que comer!- miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de su compañero e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Akari le apoyó la mano en el hombro y le detuvo.

\- Y lo he intentado, dice que luego picará algo- apoyó en la mesa otro cuenco con el doble de arroz que el anterior - He hecho comida de sobra y se la voy dejar preparada para que la caliente en el microondas y ya- explicó quitándose el mandil y yendo hasta la encimera a por una sartén.

\- Nos cuidas demasiado- murmuró Marcos casi sin darse cuenta, clavando la mirada en el pescado que acababa de servirle en el plato. Akari lo miró un momento, con la sartén ya vacía en la mano tras haberse servido también a él mismo y con aire pensativo.

\- No sé, hago lo que haría cualquier amigo, creo- dijo finalmente, dejando la sartén de nuevo en la cocina y acomodándose en la mesa.

Musitó su ya característico _Itadakimasu_ y se lanzó sobre su bol de arroz, comiendo con una destreza con sus palillos que a Marcos aún le costaba asimilar. Él empezó a picotear sin tener realmente mucha hambre, pero en cuanto se metió el primer bocado en la boca sintió a su estómago rugir pidiendo más. Akari cocinaba realmente bien, y aunque la desgana le había llevado a que no le apeteciese comer, el buen olor y sabor le habían despertado el apetito. Comió con ganas y hasta llegó a repetir arroz, pero aun así acabaron más rápido de lo habitual. Habitualmente sus comidas eran más entretenidas pues aprovechaban que los fines de semana coincidían juntos a esa hora para charlar y hacer un rato el tonto, pero ninguno de los dos parecía muy por la labor. Además se echaba bastante de menos a Alex en la mesa.

En cuanto acabaron Marcos se puso a fregar y Akari desapareció momentáneamente en su habitación. Max había estado danzando por la cocina pidiendo comida y lloriqueando para que le dejasen probar lo que tenían en los platos, pero tras varias negativas desistió y se tumbó junto a su comedero, gimiendo, hasta que se lo rellenaron. Habían decidido que empezarían con las clases particulares después de comer, así que Marcos alargó el fregar todo lo que pudo. Estuvo tentado de ir a la habitación de Alex a preguntarle cómo estaba o a pedirle que por favor saliese a comer. De hecho caminó hasta su puerta y alzó el puño dispuesto a llamar pero se detuvo en el último momento. Las imágenes del viernes por la noche, llamando a su puerta infructuosamente durante más de una hora, volvieron a él con fuerza y desistió. Tenía la sensación de que si se empeñaba en hablar con él sólo le molestaría. Algo cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta su habitación. Max se incorporó rápidamente y le siguió, echándose en su cama al instante para a continuación soltar un ladrido alegre, moviendo la cola. Se acurrucó a su lado y le apoyó la cabeza en la barriga, el teléfono hacía rato que no daba señales de vida. Aun así lo comprobó de nuevo, no pudiendo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo de Kanako. Anhelando el hablar con ella le hizo un puñado de fotos a Max y en cuanto encontró una que le convencía lo suficiente se la mandó. Y ahí se quedó un rato, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su perro, mirando la pantalla del móvil y canturreando por lo bajo, a la espera de recibir respuesta.

Reaccionó no mucho después, ante el sonido de una risa floja y de un par de golpes en la puerta que había dejado abierta. Al alzar la mirada se topó con Akari, que llevaba un libro y papeles en los brazos y le dijo que fuese a la mesa de la cocina, que estudiarían mejor allí. Tras coger un puñado de folios y un par de bolígrafos se dirigió al lugar que su amigo le había pedido y lo observó con curiosidad. Por alguna razón su compañero de piso se había puesto una camisa, y le daba la espalda. Parecía muy concentrado haciendo algo en la pequeña pizarra blanca que habitualmente tenían puesta en la puerta de la nevera para hacer la lista de la compra. Se sentó algo dubitativo, dejando sus cosas en la mesa y estudiando con atención a Akari, que ni le miró. Después de un rato pareció terminar con lo que estaba haciendo y tras dejar la pizarra dada la vuelta sobre la encimera se giró hacia él.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Hoy vamos a hacer un breve repaso del aparato reproductor tanto masculino como femen…- carraspeó- Como femenino- Marcos no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Soltó una carcajada que no hizo nada por disimular y le señaló la cara con el dedo índice.

\- Tío ¿y esas gafas?

\- Son gafas, porque soy el profesor y los profesores llevan gafas- sentenció subiéndoselas por el puente con decisión.

\- No todos…

\- Muchos las llevan…- Akari apartó la vista algo avergonzado lo cual sólo alentó más la risa de Marcos.

\- Tío, estás ridículo ¿y por qué llevas camisa? Estamos en casa. No vamos a salir… ¿no?

\- Marcos, te estás desviando del tema. Ahora no es el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en esas cosas si te tengo delante, tío?- se excusó señalándose con la mano.

\- Pero no venimos a hablar de eso ¡céntrate!

\- ¿Pero tú te has visto la pinta? Te falta la corbata

\- Intenté ponérmela pero no me acordaba- reconoció con las mejillas tintadas con un tono rosáceo- En nochevieja me la puso Michelle.

\- No, en serio tío ¿qué coño haces?

\- ¡Intento ser un buen profesor! Déjame hacerlo a mi manera y vamos a estudiar ya esto.

\- Vale, vale- alzó las manos en el aire, calmando a su amigo- Pero que sepas que si me distraigo y no me puedo concentrar será por tu culpa y tus pintas.

Akari empezó a hablar sobre el tema que le iba a explicar. Comenzó con unos conceptos básicos y una pequeña introducción de lo que iba a repasar. Debía reconocer que no lo hacía mal, pero era incapaz de tomárselo en serio. La falta de autoridad que tenía su amigo sobre él, sus pocas ganas para estudiar ese día, y la ausencia de experiencia y pericia de Akari impartiendo clases, jugaron en su contra y no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando notó que no se estaba enterado de nada. Había desconectado su mente totalmente de la clase y estaba más centrado en ver cómo el bolígrafo con el que jugueteaba rebotaba en la mesa que en cómo estaba formado el aparato reproductor masculino. Al fin y al cabo era lo que tenía colgando entre las piernas. Lo conocía de sobra. Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó su teléfono móvil y alargó la mano hasta él. Juraría que el led que anunciaba nuevas notificaciones estaba parpadeando, así que no dudó en comprobarlas. Puede que fuera Kanako contestándole por la foto de Max que le había mandado un rato antes. No obstante, un azote en la mano le hizo retirarla al instante y acariciarla intentando eliminar el picor fruto del golpe. Miró a Akari con inquina, pero este pareció ignorarle y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

\- Fuera distracciones, que no me estás haciendo caso

\- ¡Sí te estoy haciendo caso! Es sólo que eres aburrido.

\- ¿Ah sí? Si tanto caso me hacías dime qué ha sido lo último que he estado diciendo.

\- "Fuera distracciones"- recitó de memoria con algo de burla en la voz.

\- Eso no, lo de antes.

\- Si es lo de antes entonces ya no es lo último que dijiste.

\- Marcos, no me líes y atiende. Venga.

\- Esto es una mierda- rezongó, apoyándose en la mesa con un codo y la barbilla en la mano- Ya sé que tengo polla y cómo funciona ¿qué más tengo que saber?

\- Pues vamos a verlo si me dejas explicarlo.

\- No sé tío ¿no tienes dibujos o algo? Esto así es un rollo.

\- En el libro tienes dibujos- le indicó Akari señalando con la cabeza el libro de Biología que había la mesa.

\- Pero son dibujos feos – se quejó- Los libros de texto siempre traen dibujos muy cutres.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte y atenderme? Es por tu bien

\- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale

Accedió a regañadientes y empezó a mover la pierna como si tuviera un tic nervioso. Quería su teléfono, necesitaba ver si realmente Kanako le había contestado o no, y además no se estaba concentrando para nada. Puso en práctica el noble arte de "haz como que atiendes pero en realidad no" que llevaba años perfeccionando, y pareció funcionar con Akari pues durante un rato no le llamó la atención. Aprovechó para divagar dentro de su propia mente, aunque quizás habría sido mejor no haberlo hecho. Recuerdos desagradables del asalto volvieron a él y le azotaron en la cara como si fuese un bofetón. Las caras de los tres hombres, el trozo de tela en el suelo... Cómo lo odiaba. Ahora ya tenía más que claro que no conseguiría concentrarse en absolutamente nada el resto de la tarde.

No obstante, en cuando Akari echó mano a la pizarra que había dejado posada bocabajo y le dio la vuelta para enseñar lo que había en ella, Marcos no pudo evitar echarse a reír. En ella y pese que no era muy grande, su amigo había dibujado con todo lujo de detalles un esquema del aparato reproductor masculino y sus partes. Hasta ahí bien. Lo que le arrancó una carcajada fue la otra imagen, más pequeña y medio oculta en una esquina. Se trataba de una silueta de mujer mucho menos detallada, con una flecha señalando a una entrepierna hecha tan sólo con un par de líneas rotulada con la palabra "ESTO". Se echó a reír con tantas ganas que al poco rato estaba sujetándose el estómago, que empezaba a dolerle. Akari Lo miraba con la cara de un profundo color escarlata, enfurruñado y cruzado de brazos. Había dejado la pizarra dada la vuelta de nuevo en la encimera y golpeaba el suelo con el pie con evidente impaciencia. Al verle con las gafas, ese intento por haber peinado la mata de pelo desordenado que tenía en la cabeza y la camisa, no pudo evitar carcajearse aún más. Tenía pinta de niño enfurruñado porque le habían quitado algún juguete.

\- ¿En serio, tío?- se incorporó un poco en la silla para alcanzar la pizarra y aunque Akari intentó detenerle él fue más rápido- La polla te ha quedado de puta madre ¿Por qué no has dibujado el coño igual?

\- ¡Marcos! ¡No lo digas así!- con la cara aún más roja, si es que eso era posible, intentó quitarle la pizarra de las manos, pero él se levantó rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos.

\- Por lo menos podías haberle dibujado pezones a las tetas

\- ¡Trae eso!

\- O aunque sea que se marcasen un poco los labios – señaló la entrepierna de la silueta que Akari había dibujado- Mírala, no le has puesto nada. Parece una muñeca.

\- Entiendes lo que es ¿no?- se abalanzó sobre él intentando quitársela, sin éxito- Pues con eso basta.

\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a entender si he visto bastantes más que tú? – Marcos borró con el dedo la parte correspondiente a la vulva y extendió la mano hacia su amigo- Déjame el rotulador, que le voy a dibujar los labios y los pezones.

\- ¡Marcos no lo borres con el dedo!- le recriminó alcanzándole la tapa del rotulador, que tenía una pequeña esponja que hacía las veces de borrador- ¿No te da vergüenza?

\- ¿Eeeeh?- lo miró con absoluta extrañeza- ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? – apartó la tapa que le tendía Akari con desgana- Tío esto no. El rotulador, que quiero pintar.

\- Es como…como- lo miró con cierta desconfianza pero Marcos pataleó un par de veces y se lo acabó dando, no sin resoplar- Como si estuvieras tocando un…_eso_ de mujer directamente.

En ese momento Marcos se empezó a reír con tanta fuerza que se dejó caer en el sofá, agarrándose la barriga y olvidándose momentáneamente de la pizarra y el rotulador, que cayeron los dos al suelo. Akari los recogió con el ceño fruncido y rezongando por lo bajo y le atizó en la cabeza a su compañero con ella, pero él se cubrió con los brazos y siguió riéndose. Dándose por vencido fue hasta la cocina y dejó la pizarra sobre la mesa de un golpe, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la silla frente a la cual acababa de dejar Marcos vacía. Tras recomponerse, este último se asomó por encima del respaldo del sofá y soltó una última carcajada discreta al ver a su amigo tan molesto por la tontería de los dibujos. Se levantó del sofá casi de un salto y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de la cocina, dejándose caer con una sonrisa.

\- Venga, tío- le dio un par de golpecitos a Akari en el brazo.

\- Déjame- refunfuñó apartando la cara.

\- Que era coña- le agitó un poco pero su amigo no pareció reaccionar. Negó con la cabeza y probó la que creía que sería la táctica más efectiva- ¿Qué pensaría Michelle si te viese comportarte así?

Y funcionó. La pregunta pareció hacerle despertar pues se incorporó de golpe de la silla, carraspeó y se recolocó las gafas y la camisa, adoptando una actitud entre seria y casual. Se arremangó y recolocó un par de vez las hojas que tenía en la mesa y que ya estaban de sobra colocadas. Marcos lo estudiaba con atención, enarcando una ceja y aguantándose la risa. Tenía que agradecerle a Akari que gracias a sus dibujos había conseguido alegrarle y que dejase de regodearse en su preocupación, así que por gracioso que le resultase se obligó a calmarse antes de dirigirse a él de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza?- le preguntó con sinceridad- Sólo es un chochete, tío

\- ¡Marcos!- reprochó- No lo digas así- suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo- No sé tío, me da vergüenza. Sé que es estúpido que a mi edad me siga dando corte hablar de esas cosas pero es así- se encogió de hombros- Quizás es porque nunca he tenido sexo y me impone bastante.

\- Akari, sólo es una vagina. Igual que nosotros tenemos polla, sólo que las mujeres tienen otra cosa- cogió la pizarra y miró los dibujos de nuevo- El aparato masculino te ha quedado genial ¿De verdad no te ves capaz de dibujar el otro?

\- Es raro…es que al tener que dibujarlo tengo que mirarlo mucho rato. Y me pongo nervioso- se rascó la nuca- Y me pongo a pensar en lo que no debería y bueno…me desconcentro.

\- Tío, como te acojones así cuando vayas a follar con Michelle la vas a aburrir. Es una mujer con experiencia, tienes que darte algo de brío.

\- ¿Q-q-q-q-q-q…. – la cara de Akari se encendió de nuevo y dio un salto en el sitio, reculando a continuación y tropezándose con la silla, casi yéndose al suelo- …q-qué di-dices?- se cubrió la cara con los brazos- Y-y-y-y-yo no..no…no v-v-

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? Si es lo que quieres ¿no?- Marcos se rascó la mejilla-Y no parece que le disgustes.

\- Por favor n-no sigas, no….no…- le oyó tomar aire pesadamente antes de continuar, agarrado a la encimera- No me hagas pensar esas cosas, que luego tengo esperanzas de algo que no puede ser- Akari pareció calmarse, pero seguía teniendo la cara roja y se movía nerviosamente en el sitio- Claro que quiero tener sexo con ella pero…pero también quiero mucho más. Y es imposible- suspiró- ¿Podemos seguir, por favor?

\- Está bieeeeeeeeeeeen- rezongó- no obstante se quitó la goma que tenía en la muñeca y se hizo una pequeña coleta con el pelo de la parte del flequillo, que se le metía en la cara y le estorbaba. Pudo sentir la mirada de Akari sobre él y respondió antes de que lanzase la pregunta- Cuando no me pongo gomina se me mete en los ojos y me molesta para estudiar- señaló su pequeño recogido con el dedo y puso una expresión ufana- Es mi coleta de "ponerse serio"

Tras concederse mutuamente unos segundos para tranquilizarse, Akari finalmente le volvió a dar el rotulador y la pizarra para que añadiese los pezones y "arreglase" la entrepierna a la silueta de mujer que él había dibujado antes. Después de alguna risa más retomaron la clase. No sin esfuerzo y apoyándose en las imágenes del libro, consiguieron hacer un repaso general a la anatomía de los aparatos tanto masculino como femenino. La expresión de Akari al tener que decir palabras como vagina, clítoris o vulva era un poema, pero Marcos decidió no interrumpirle. Tenía infinitas ganas de recuperar su teléfono y de ver si realmente tenía mensajes nuevos tal y como creía, pero sabía que si se lo pedía no se lo iba a dar. Debía reconocer que una vez hacía algo de esfuerzo por atenderle, realmente Akari no era mal profesor, pero él tenía demasiadas pocas ganas de estar allí haciendo eso y su mente acababa divagando.

Según estaba bostezando, garabateando notas en una hoja y escuchando de fondo la voz de Akari hablando sobre la formación del semen sin escucharle realmente, la puerta de la habitación de Alex se abrió. Ambos se tensaron y adoptaron una actitud más seria, ninguno de ellos quería decepcionar a Alex y el ver que Marcos realmente estaba estudiando puede que fuese una pequeña alegría para él. Fue hasta el baño arrastrando los pies y sin siquiera mirarles. Estaba muy desmejorado y Marcos sintió cómo se venía debajo de golpe. Se le hacía muy difícil ver a Alex así. Se sentía inútil, triste y desvalido. No sabía que podía hacer y le entraba pánico el pensar que puede que su amigo no volviese a ser el mismo. Nunca le había visto en ese estado por lo que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la situación, y la culpabilidad por no poder ayudarle le ahogaba. Miró a Akari suplicándole ayuda, pero él también parecía estar en una situación similar, y se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar con los ojos clavados en la puerta que su compañero acababa de cerrar. Ambos suspiraron y se dedicaron mutuamente un gesto de triste complicidad. Se sentían igual de impotentes.

Esperaron en silencio a que Alex saliese del baño, y estudiaron sus movimientos sin mucho disimulo. Él debió sentirse observado pues alzó la cabeza y los observó con curiosidad, deteniéndose un momento más en Akari y esbozando una leve sonrisa que en seguida se desvaneció. Puede que fuera breve, pero por lo menos habían podido verle un gesto mínimamente animado. Se acercó a la nevera pero antes de que la abriese Akari le detuvo agarrándole por el hombro y le señaló el bol de arroz y el pescado que le había dejado preparado. El chico musitó un agradecimiento algo confundido y metió ambas cosas en el microondas, cerrando la puerta con tanta desgana que ésta no encajó y rebotó, por lo que tuvo que darle un segundo golpe. Durante el rato que estuvo la comida calentándose un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres. Alex tenía los ojos clavados en la encimera, y marcos y Akari se miraron entre ellos haciéndose gestos intentando decidir qué decir o qué hacer.

\- Tíos, disimuláis fatal- dijo finalmente Alex una vez hubo sonado el pitido del microondas. Suspiró y abrió la puerta del electrodoméstico, sacando la comida- Dejad de mirarme así- pareció sopesar un momento lo que hacer y finalmente colocó la silla en la que se sentaba habitualmente a la hora de la comida y se unió a ellos – En serio, estoy jodido pero no me voy a morir de repente ni nada así- empezó a remover el arroz en el cuenco, con desánimo- Se me pasará…sólo necesito tiempo.

Dio un bocado sin mucho apetito, pero su expresión cambió a una grata sorpresa y le vieron comer con más ganas, aunque ni mucho menos con el ánimo habitual en él. Aun así, les alegraba en sobremanera verle comer. Y no sólo eso, sino también que se uniese a ellos para hacerlo, aunque fuese a deshora. Se callaron un momento sin saber muy bien qué decir. Marcos iba a comentarle que para que se le pasase lo mejor sería que hablase con Yaeko, pero Akari debió verle las intenciones pues le dirigió una mirada muy seria y negó con la cabeza. Si Alex se percató hizo como que no y le instó a seguir con lo que estaban. Con aún más vergüenza que antes al tener más público, siguió explicando y mientras lo hacía Marcos llamó la atención de Alex con una patada por debajo de la mesa y le enseñó la pizarra. El susodicho soltó una carcajada que a punto estuvo de hacer que escupiese la comida que tenía en la boca y tanto Akari como él le miraron con satisfacción. Era un alivio verle mostrar alguna emoción más allá de la tristeza o de la completa apatía en la que se había visto sumido todo el fin de semana.

\- ¿De eso era de lo que os estabais riendo?- preguntó con una expresión un poco más animada que un rato antes- Llevo un rato oyéndoos desde la habitación.

\- Hemos estado estudiando, mira mi coleta de ponerme serio- dijo Marcos señalando a su cabeza- Pero aprender también puede ser divertido

\- Jamás pensé que te escucharía decir algo así- Alex le miró con lo que parecía ¿orgullo? y él sintió un poco de vergüenza repentina. Se rascó una mejilla y desvió la mirada al suelo.

\- Bueno, cuanto Akari lleva esta pinta es difícil no reírse.

\- ¡Marcos, tío! No estoy tan mal ¿no?- preguntó con ansias a Alex, que seguía masticando con una medio sonrisa- ¿Alex?- pero el chico mantuvo el misterio y siguió sin contestar - ¿Tíos?

\- Pareces el típico niño de papá- le dijo Marcos jugueteando con un bolígrafo en la mano. Akari puso cara de horror y empezó a revolverse el pelo, despeinándoselo y dejándolo en su estado original.

\- Me dan ganas de hacerte una foto y mandársela a alguien que yo me sé- amenazó Alex sacando el teléfono del bolsillo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra mandarle una foto a Michelle!

Se cubrió con el libro como pudo, intentando que no se le viese la cara. No obstante Alex guardó el móvil de nuevo y tras soltar una última carcajada algo triste picoteó un poco más de la comida y se retiró de nuevo a su habitación. Por lo menos habían conseguido verle un rato, y también les había ayudado a relajarse un poco, cosa que no les vino mal a ninguno de los dos. Marcos seguía aún dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido con Kanako el sábado, pero haber visto a Alex algo menos apático había conseguido quitarle un peso de encima. Continuaron con la explicación y para horror de Akari y él mismo llegaron a la menstruación. A Marcos le quedó claro en ese mismo instante que su profesor particular no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando, pues miraba los dibujos del libro con horror, mezclaba los nombres de las hormonas y ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaban las principales fases y su orden. No le culpaba, cuando él había intentado estudiar esa parte había sido incapaz de comprender nada y acabó dándolo por imposible.

\- Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué se tiran días sangrando y no se mueren- preguntó con total sinceridad. Akari lo miró entre el horror y la estupefacción, colocándose las gafas de pega.

\- Pues porque..erm…es así. Las mujeres tienen mucha sangre.

\- Pero si una mujer sangra por cualquier otra parte del cuerpo durante días se desangra y muere ¿por qué por ahí no?

\- Porque creo que hay una esponja, o algo- empezó a leer por lo bajo para sí mismo, entre susurros- Aquí habla de paredes esponjosas, que se llenan de sangre y luego se vacían y es esa sangre. Y tarda días en salir.

\- ¿Y de dónde viene esa sangre?

\- ¿Del cuerpo?

\- ¿De dónde del cuerpo? ¿Es como la otra sangre? ¿Y qué es eso amarillo que parece una pelota?- cuestionó señalando algo que se llamaba cuerpo lúteo y que estaba dibujado en un esquema. Akari lo miró con total confusión tanto a él como al libro, y tragó saliva con dificultad.- ¿Por eso se ponen de tan mala leche? Yo también me enfadaría si se me llena el cuerpo de pelotas y no paro de sangrar

\- Ya, y yo- le dio la razón Akari, aunque le daba la sensación de que realmente lo hacía por hacer y no le estaba escuchando. Parecía realmente concentrado en el libro, intentando descifrar lo que quiera que fuese que ponía ahí. – Creo que voy a hacer una llamada. Toma

Y sin mayor explicación le devolvió su teléfono móvil, que Marcos cogió con ansia para comprobar sus mensajes. Efectivamente el led que los anunciaba estaba parpadeando y desbloqueó la pantalla con tal nerviosismo que tuvo que repetir el patrón un par de veces. Con evidente decepción descubrió que la mayoría de los mensajes eran de los odiosos grupos en los que la gente solía meterle aunque no le interesasen lo más mínimo. Rezongó por lo bajo en vista de su desilusión y por el rabillo pudo ver a Akari dirigirse a su habitación algo titubeante y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Por si acaso decidió comprobar de nuevo la conversación que tenía con Kanako, aún no había llegado a ver el último mensaje que le había mandado, con la foto de Max. Algo contrariado optó por comprobar sus redes sociales con esperanza de encontrar el más mínimo atisbo de actividad, pero hacía horas que no utilizaba ninguna de ellas, o de hacerlo, no había hecho ningún tipo de actualización. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa casi con un golpe y puso la cabeza en sus brazos, que apoyó sobre la misma superficie. No le gustaba no saber de ella y menos aun cuando había pasado por una situación traumática tanto para Kanako como para él mismo hacía tan sólo un par de días. La echaba mucho de menos y lamentablemente, lo más probable sería que no la viese hasta el siguiente fin de semana. _Qué asco_ se dijo interiormente, resoplando y golpeando la mesa con el boli. Sabía que estaba siendo caprichoso pero quería verla, y quería verla ya.

Por otra parte, Akari estaba en su habitación con el número de Michelle en la pantalla y sin atreverse a darle al botón de llamada. Ella misma le había dicho que la avisase si necesitaba algo. Hacía ya mucho que había perdido la vergüenza a hablar con ella, llamarla por teléfono y charlar sobre temas más o menos íntimos. De hecho era la persona con quién más confianza tenía para hablar de sus problemas, inseguridades y sentimientos; a excepción de los sentimientos de amor que tenía por ella, evidentemente. No obstante una cosa era eso, y otra muy distinta llamarla en mitad de la tarde de un día festivo, que probablemente estaba aprovechando para descansar, para preguntarle sobre….(por favor, si le costaba hasta pensarlo)…la menstruación. Miró hacia la puerta cerrada y tragó saliva. Le había dicho a Marcos que iba a ayudarle, y parecía que Alex estaba algo mejor tras verles estudiar. No podía decepcionar a ninguno de los dos. Era algo que tenía que hacer para poder mirarles a ambos con orgullo masculino. Aprovechando la descarga de adrenalina y antes de que le diese tiempo a acobardarse, inició la llamada y cerró los ojos, deseando por un instante que no le descolgase el teléfono. Dio un toque, sin respuesta, dos, tres, cuatro…perfecto, puede que no estuviese disponible…cinco, seis…

\- Hey, Akari- _MIERDA _pensó para sí, quedándose callado un momento sin saber cómo seguir- ¿Akari? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ah, no, no. Perdona, estaba…distraído- dijo casi con un suspiro. Abrió los ojos otra vez y empezó a pasear por su habitación, intentando que de esa manera le viniesen a la cabeza las palabras más adecuadas para pedirle lo que quería.

\- ¿De verdad que no pasa nada?- cuestionó sin convencimiento, y pudo imaginársela arrugando ligeramente el ceño y colocándose las gafas. Tal y como hacía siempre que no se fiaba de algo- No suenas muy bien ¿sigues cansado? ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien- insistió. La oyó chascar la lengua pero no le preguntó más. No sabía cómo seguir, quizás decirle que estaba con las clases particulares era buena idea- Es sólo que estoy explicándole cosas a Marcos, y me he hecho un poco un lío.

\- Oh ¿Qué tal van las clases? – hizo una pausa y esperó su respuesta, pero antes de darle tiempo a contestar habló de nuevo- Si se te complica mucho no me importa ir si quieres – claro que quería que fuese. La recibiría con los brazos abiertos, y la cama abierta también si quería. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo anhelando más el acurrucarse con ella bajo las mantas que no otras actividades más carnales.

\- No hace falta- la disculpó sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al rechazar algo que realmente deseaba- Van, bueno, iban, más o menos bien. Salvo el rato que se ha estado riendo de mi por las gafas- confesó en un acto reflejo, dándose una colleja mental nada más hacerlo.

\- Espera, espera…- juraría que oyó una suave risa al otro lado- ¿Gafas?- cómo odiaba ser tan bocazas.

\- No te rías mucho de mí, por favor- le pidió incluso antes de conocer su reacción- quería parecer un profesor de verdad y bueno, te he tomado a ti de ejemplo y como tú llevas gafas pues…- dejó la frase en el aire y se hizo el silencio momentáneamente al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que para tener más aspecto de profesor…- empezó a preguntar tras unos segundo de incertidumbre- …te has puesto gafas de pega porque te has basado en mí?

\- Sí- confesó con la boca pequeña

\- Idiota, mira que eres idiota- pero pese a todo, camuflado bajo ese aparente insulto pudo notar perfectamente como Michelle sonreía al otro lado de la línea. Envalentonado al ver que parecía hacerle gracia terminó por confesar el resto.

\- No te voy a quitar la razón, entre otras cosas porque también me he puesto camisa- ahí ya sí que la pudo oír reírse y a su cabeza volvieron las palabras que la escuchó decir en casa de Joseph. Era en momentos como ese en los que pensaba que realmente tenía alguna oportunidad con ella.

\- Eres bobo, un bobo adorable, pero bobo- se rio un poco más y se la imaginó con las mejillas sonrosadas, una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Y en su mente la dibujaba preciosa- Y dígame, señor profesor- canturreó con cierto retintín- ¿Qué consulta quería realizarme?

\- Bueno es que no estoy muy familiarizado con el tema que tengo que explicar y emm…bueno, me he atascado un poco.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que yo voy a poder resolverte las dudas?

\- Segurísimo

\- Tienes demasiada confianza en mis conocimientos. Yo no sé mucha biología Akari, porque me habías dicho que era un tema de biología ¿no?

\- Aham- suspiró- Créeme, controlas esto mucho mejor que yo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- 100% seguro- afirmó con rotundidad, apoyando su respuesta con un gesto con la cabeza que ella no llegaría a ver.

\- Pues dime ¿qué duda tienes?

\- Bueno, es que verás…el tema tiene algo de anatomía y también de fisiología. Pero es un tema que yo no he estudiado casi desde el instituto y bueno…- hizo una pausa esperando alguna interrupción de algún tipo, o ayuda de alguien, lo que fuese. Pero ella parecía mantenerse expectante al otro lado de la línea- …Tú tampoco lo has explicado en clase aun, así que lo tengo bastante lejano. Y tampoco es un tema del que yo supiese mucho para empezar.

\- No me digas más- le detuvo de repente y Akari soltó un suspiro de alivio- Le tienes que explicar el sistema reproductor y te lías con la menstruación

\- ¡Sí!- contestó con alegría. No se explicaba como Michelle era capaz de leerle tan bien incluso mediante una conversación telefónica. Incluso le intimidaba un poco. Pero se había podido librar de tener que decirle muchas palabras que le daba algo de corte mencionar delante de ella, así que lo agradeció interiormente.

\- Útero quiere bebé. Persona no quiere bebé. Útero quiere venganza

\- ¿Eh?- cuestionó con algo de horror, parándose de repente en mitad de su habitación.

\- Esa es la versión resumida, aunque supongo que al profesor de Marcos no le valdrá.

\- No…no creo- murmuró aún algo estupefacto. Al otro lado pudo escuchar un leve maullido y a continuación a Michelle pidiéndole a la gata que se mantuviese en silencio

\- Perdona, quiere jugar y me trae una pelota pero como paso de ella se pone pesada- se oyó un nuevo maullido, muy insistente y a continuación la mujer imitó el sonido que el animal acababa de hacer, como si estuviese hablando con ella. Akari sintió como una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara al imaginársela- A ver ¿tienes un papel o algo por ahí? Te voy a hacer un resumen.

Después de unos casi 20 minutos hablando por teléfono finalmente creyó entender algo mejor cómo funcionaba eso de la menstruación, aunque le seguía resultado ajeno, complejo y sobretodo, una putada. No obstante se veía sin la confianza necesaria para explicarlo tan al detalle cómo le gustaría, pero por lo menos tenía un resumen decente que poder darle a Marcos si no era capaz de entenderle. En cuanto salió de su habitación, su amigo parecía haberse aburrido de esperarle y estaba tirado en el sofá, viendo la tele. Levantó la cabeza por encima de respaldo del sofá y le miró con hastío, recriminándole al instante que había tardado muchísimo. Escudándose en que estaba consiguiendo información para poder ayudarle a estudiar mejor fue hasta la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua. Tras estar tanto rato hablando por teléfono notaba la garganta algo reseca y la boca pastosa, y echaba de menos beber algo fresco. Aprovechando que estaba en la cocina y que Marcos se estaba tomando un descanso, optó por buscar algo para picotear. Hacía ya un buen rato que habían comido y le empezaba a entrar el hambre. Así de paso también descansaba un poco y se despejaba la cabeza, porque la tenía llena de nombres, procesos, hormonas y sangre, mucha sangre, y no se veía capaz de explicarle nada coherente a Marcos.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a sentar al sofá junto a su amigo para disfrutar tranquilamente de un puñado de _edamame_, el estridente sonido del telefonillo quebró en pedazos el sosiego que reinaba en el ambiente. Se quedaron ambos parados un momento mirándose con extrañeza, y tras unos cruciales segundos y dado que era el que estaba más cerca, Akari fue a contestar. No esperaban a nadie y la única persona que se le ocurría que podría haber ido era Michelle, pero acababa de colgarle el teléfono y estaba en su casa, no le daría tiempo a llegar tan rápido. No obstante y pese a que sabía que estaba siendo irracional, descolgó con la esperanza de que la voz al otro lado fuera la de su profesora de anatomía. Evidentemente no lo era, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara de Akari en cuanto escuchó de quien se trataba. Abrió sintiendo una placentera perversidad recorrerle el cuerpo, diciéndole a Marcos que el que había llamado era alguien que iba a ver a los vecinos y se confundió de piso. Su amigo no le cuestionó, y permaneció tumbado en el sofá tal y como llevaba todo el día. Con su pijama de _Spiderman_, su pelo sin gomina, y la ridícula coleta que se había hecho para quitarse el flequillo de la cara. Le iba a devolver a base de bien el que se riese de él por llevar gafas de pega.

Se acomodó apoyado en la encimera, desde donde tenía el lugar perfecto para poder ver con claridad la puerta de la casa y los sofás donde estaba tirado Marcos. Se quitó las gafas y las dejó apoyadas a su lado. Los segundos parecieron estirarse como chicle, y casi le parecía poder oír uno a uno los pasos subiendo la escalera. Max, que dormitaba en la habitación de su legítimo dueño, salió de la misma y se acercó a la puerta, moviendo la cola y lloriqueando, mirándolos a ambos con ansias para que abriesen. Marcos, extrañado, se levantó y fue a calmar a su perro. Y justo en ese instante, el timbre sonó. Akari aguantó lo más estoicamente que pudo una carcajada y se mantuvo impasible en cuanto su amigo se giró hacia él con extrañeza. Se hizo el loco lo mejor que pudo y se encogió de hombros. Lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin preocuparse siquiera por comprobar por la mirilla quién era el que llamaba, Marcos abrió la puerta con decisión. En cuanto vio de quien se trataba se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta, se quedó pálido del susto y en cuanto consiguió reaccionar le miró con la más absoluta estupefacción, y en su rostro se podía leer claramente lo que le estaba diciendo sin necesidad de palabras: serás cabrón. Una vez se vio capaz de reaccionar se echó un poco hacia atrás, dejando entrar a la recién llegada, que estaba muy concentrada acariciando a Max detrás de las orejas. En cuanto levantó la mirada se cubrió la boca con la mano ahogando una carcajada y pasó al interior sin apartar los ojos de Marcos, que parecía estar martirizándose interiormente. Ahí estaba, en mitad de su salón. Con un bonito abrigo rosado, un gorro en tonos grises y las mejillas enrojecidas a cuenta del frío exterior. Con su cuerpo menudo, la mirada posada en el rubio y una sonrisa divertida bailándole en los labios. En todo su esplendor, Kanako Sanjo parecía estar haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas.

Marcos se quitó la coleta a toda prisa, sin dejar de mirar a Akari con odio e intentando que su pelo recuperase su forma original con nulo éxito. Se le había quedado la marca de la goma y el flequillo disparado y por mucho que se pasase la mano por él no era capaz de arreglarlo. Kanako lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna pero el chaval estaba tan obcecado en estar presentable que ni se percató. Akari analizaba la situación con perverso divertimento, pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan cohibido. Ya se imaginaba que le daría vergüenza, pues ese pijama de _Spiderman_ y esa coletita rompía la imagen de sí mismo que proyectaba al exterior, especialmente hacia Kanako. Y mentiría si dijese que no lo estaba disfrutando. Por una vez estaba bien no ser el centro de las bromas.

\- Hola Kanako- la saludó aplastándose el flequillo con la mano. Akari tuvo que aguantar una carcajada nasal.- Estás…¡estás aquí!

\- Sí- respondió ella con una sonrisa también algo tímida - ¿Molesto?

\- No, no, no- se apresuró a decir Marcos, acercándose a ella con dos zancadas. Agarró la cremallera de su abrigo y la miró con intensidad boqueando un par de veces antes de que le saliese la voz- Quítate esto que vas a pasar calor.

Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, empezó a desabrocharle la prenda con las manos algo torpes mientras ella lo miraba con cara de susto y los brazos en al aire, sin saber dónde ponerlos. Una vez bajó la cremallera por completo la sujetó momentáneamente de los hombros, mostrando una expresión algo ansiosa. Daba la sensación de que ni él mismo sabía cómo reaccionar ante el cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior. Sus ojos verdes y agitados se paseaban por la chica como si no se creyese que estuviese allí, delante de él. Desde su posición Akari no podía ver muy bien lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero reconoció en Marcos el mismo impulso por abrazar a Kanako que él sentía cuando veía a Michelle. No obstante hasta él se sintió aliviado al ver a la chica de una pieza. No había vuelto a coincidir con ella desde el fatídico día del asalto y pese a que por teléfono le había insistido con que estaba bien tenía ganas de poder corroborarlo en persona.

\- De verdad, chicos- murmuró sin apartar la mirada de Marcos, que tenía los ojos clavados en ella- Si no es buen momento puedo ir...

\- Es un momento perfecto- intercedió Akari en vista de que su amigo le estaba costando reaccionar.- ¿Verdad que sí, Marcos?- le intentó ayudar.

\- Sí, sí, claro. Por supuesto que sí- se mordió el labio y agarró con más fuerza de los hombros. Se adelantó un poco en su dirección pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento y repentinamente la separó de él todo lo que sus brazos le permitieron, aún con las manos posadas sobre sus hombros- ¡Es perfecto! el momento, digo – apartó la mirada al suelo un momento y carraspeó- Yo…yo quería…- tomó aire y lo dejó escapar de golpe- Dame el abrigo que lo voy a dejar en mi cuarto.

La ayudó a quitárselo sin muchos miramientos y se alejó en dirección a su habitación negando con la cabeza y murmurando cosas en español por lo bajo. Kanako miró a Akari interrogante, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando. No le había quedado nada claro si molestaba o no, si realmente era un buen momento o si Marcos tenía ganas de verla. Se quedó parada en mitad del salón y con algo de desgana se quitó el gorro, sujetándolo con ambas manos y jugueteando con él, no sabiendo dónde ponerse. Max estaba a sus pies, moviendo la cola y prácticamente sonriendo, o por lo menos la expresión que tenía se le antojaba muy similar a una sonrisa humana. No se percató de que Akari se había acercado a ella hasta que sintió una mano apoyarse en su espalda, haciéndola dar un respingo y que su corazón latiese desbocado. Al girarse se topó con una mirada de alivio de su amigo.

\- Me alegro de verte- le frotó la espalda un par de veces y sonrió abiertamente- ¿De verdad estás bien?- se rascó la mejilla- Por lo del otro día- en seguida supo a que se estaba refiriendo aunque él no lo mencionase directamente. Ella asintió.

\- Sólo fue un susto- apretó el gorro entre sus manos, todavía notaba un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago al recordarlo – Por suerte Marcos llegó a tiempo…- suspiró, clavando la mirada en sus pies y apretó la mandíbula a continuación – Si no hubiera sido por él…

Se había asustado mucho, muchísimo, y debía reconocer que ya no caminaba por la calle con tanta tranquilidad como antes. Cada sonido que no se esperaba, cada movimiento que atisbaba por el rabillo del ojo, cada cosa que la rozaba…aquello a lo que antes no le daba mayor importancia ahora la hacía ponerse alerta y que su instinto de huida se disparase. Decidió ir a visitar a Marcos porque lo echaba de menos, y también porque en cierto modo le tranquilizaba tenerlo cerca, y se echó a la calle con intención de ir a su casa ilusionada y con decisión pese al peso que sentía en su estómago. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba en la calle más insegura se sentía, y los 10 minutos que habitualmente tardaba desde su calle hasta el kiosko, se convirtieron en 5 ese día en vista de la velocidad a la que caminaba. Su posterior trayecto hasta casa de los chicos lo hizo prácticamente corriendo. Se veía a sí misma igual que había visto a Yaeko tras el tirón en el que le robaron el bolso hacía ya un tiempo atrás. A su amiga también se le había hecho difícil salir a la calle sola, sobretodo de noche, durante una temporada. Era consciente de que al igual que a ella con el tiempo se le acabaría pasando, pero eso no quitaba que en ese momento sintiese que un escalofrío desagradable la recorriese el cuerpo en cuanto tenía que girar alguna esquina o pasaba junto a alguna calle mal iluminada. Y para su decepción, le había dado la impresión de que Marcos no quería verla, de hecho ahí estaba, yendo a su habitación en vez de quedarse con ella. Arrugó el gorro en sus manos y suspiró, balanceándose sobre las plantas de sus pies. Sabía que no debía haber ido sin avisar

\- _No se lo tengas en cuenta_\- las palabras en japonés de Akari interrumpieron su corriente de pensamiento y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva-_ Está algo nervioso, pero lleva queriéndote ver todo el día- _Kanako hinchó los mofletes, realmente no le creía. Seguro que se lo decía para tomarla el pelo como hacían todos últimamente en lo que a ella y Marcos se refería.

_\- No lo creo...- _él la dedicó una mirada comprensiva y soltó una leve carcajada. Pero ésta no fue burlona o con malicia, le sonó hasta tierna. Como el tipo de risa de un padre cuando ve a su hijo hacer algo por primera vez.

_-_ _Ve a su cuarto a dejar eso, anda_

Apoyó las manos en su espalda y la empujó con suavidad en dirección de la habitación de Marcos. Ella lo miró con algo de pánico por un instante, pero luego recordó cómo su presencia la había conseguido tranquilizar y cómo anhelaba sentir el tacto de su piel. Algo nerviosa se dejó llevar y pese a que la puerta estaba entreabierta igualmente llamó con un par de golpes suaves y se asomó al interior antes de pasar. Lo pudo ver junto a su escritorio, agarrándose al respaldo de la silla y respirando profundamente. Con el pelo despeinado y la goma aún marcada en su flequillo, el pijama de _Spiderman_ y su aspecto derrotado, le pareció más joven que nunca. Pero al mismo tiempo, le resultaba adorable. Le conseguía transmitir una tranquilidad que necesitaba mucho en ese momento y, aunque le costaba reconocerlo hasta para sí misma, se moría de ganas de darle un abrazo. Su abrigo estaba sobre la cama a medio hacer y Max, que la había seguido, no dudó en tumbarse sobre él. Marcos miró en su dirección, mostrándose sorprendido al verla y con la voz algo ronca le pidió en un murmullo que entrase.

-Vengo a…- levantó la mano con su gorro- …a dejar esto

\- Ah, puedes dejarlo en…- miró a su alrededor, parecía algo confuso y desorientado. Lo cual resultaba curioso teniendo en cuenta que estaba en su propia habitación- ¡Max! ¡Baja de ahí!- suspiró. El perro hizo caso omiso y en vez de obedecer se giró mostrando la barriga- Lo siento, ya sabes lo que le gusta ponerse encima de la ropa.

\- No importa- se acercó a ellos y al inclinarse sobre su abrigo para guardar el gorro en el bolsillo su mano se rozó con la de Marcos, que intentaba sacar la prenda de debajo de su perro.

\- Ah, perdona- él se apartó de repente poniendo las manos a su espalda y mirándola dubitativo.

Tras guardar el gorro, Kanako volvió a su posición erguida y notó como la decepción se dibujaba en su cara. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con él y por eso se había presentado allí, pero daba la impresión de que él la estaba rehuyendo de alguna manera. Agachó la cabeza un momento y se recolocó el pelo tras la oreja. Golpeó el suelo con el pie un par de veces y estudió sus alrededores. La habitación estaba más ordenada de lo habitual y no había rastro de los habituales montones de ropa que la poblaban, a excepción de un pantalón y una camiseta en el respaldo de la silla. Le pudo oír murmurar su nombre, o más concretamente el diminutivo que tenía para ella y antes de poder preguntarle que quería el chico le dirigió una expresión compungida y sin previo aviso la abrazó. Pudo sentir cómo agarraba la tela de su camiseta con fuerza, apretándola contra él y suspirando con alivio. La dejó tan descolocada que los primeros segundos no supo qué hacer. No obstante, al ver que no parecía tener intención de soltarla, se acurrucó en él y enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejándose embriagar por el olor y calor que desprendía. Al hacerlo, él la abrazó aún con más fuerza y notó como frotó la mejilla con su cabeza como si de un cachorrito pidiendo mimos se tratase.

\- ¿Por qué has venido sola?- le preguntó repentinamente. La pilló totalmente desprevenida y no supo qué contestar. Pero Marcos no pareció verse satisfecho con su silencio y la agarró de ambos lados de la cara, separándose un poco de ella y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Se sintió enrojecer y quería apartar los ojos de él, lo cual se le tornó imposible dado que la estaba sujetando- Nako ¿y si…?- no se vio capaz de terminar la frase y su expresión de suavizó, pasando a mostrar impotencia.

\- No voy a quedarme en casa encerrada todo el día, Maru- pese a compartía la preocupación que Marcos estaba mostrando y ella misma había tenido algo de miedo al salir sola de casa, se había pensado muy bien su discurso antes de ir a verle imaginándose que le preguntaría algo así. Además al pensarlo fríamente sabía que ella misma tenía razón, aunque por el momento le agobiase ponerlo en práctica- La vida sigue, no voy a dejarlo todo sólo porque me hayan asaltado- colocó una mano sobre las de él, que seguía sujetándola- Además quería verte.

\- ¡Habérmelo dicho!- le increpó con cierto tono infantil y dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie- Y habría ido yo a verte.

\- Tienes que estudiar, Maru- intentó hacerle razonar, pero él no parecía estar muy por la labor-

\- ¡Me importan una mierda los estudios!- miró hacia los lados. A Kanako no le quedó muy claro si el chico quería echar a correr o se iba a poner a llorar, pero tras mostrar un mohín de disgusto tragó saliva y la miró con infinita pena- Me importa que estés bien. No…no quiero que te pase nada.

\- No me va a pasar nada. Estoy bien ¿no me ves?- le cogió de las manos y aunque le hizo soltarla la cara entrelazó los dedos con los de él y tiró con suavidad para que volviese a mirarla – Te he traído chuches- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona intentando animarle- Vamos a comer unas pocas si quieres. Y a planear algo para que esos dos idiotas vuelvan a estar juntos.

\- Vale- asintió sonriendo sinceramente.

Clavó un momento los ojos en los suyos, como si estuviera y estudiándola o esperando una reacción suya de algún tipo. Repentinamente aprovechó que seguían agarrados de las manos para tirar de ella y tras soltar una leve carcajada darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. Notó su cara arder y juraría que pudo ver la piel de Marcos sonrojarse también. No obstante el chaval la echó de su habitación en ese momento, alegando que quería cambiarse, y no le dio oportunidad para corroborarlo. En el salón, Akari estaba sentado en el sofá trasteando con el teléfono móvil y en cuanto la oyó salir se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa perversa y alzando las cejas. Se cubrió las mejillas con las manos siendo consciente de que seguía estando colorada. Ignorando la cara de guasa de su amigo lo más dignamente que pudo, alzó la cabeza y se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando un cojín en el regazo a continuación, por el cual empezó a pasar las manos nerviosamente. Poda sentir los ojos de Akari sobre ella. Puede que estuviese tecleando algo en su teléfono pero desde luego su atención no estaba depositada en el mensaje que estaba enviando. Dirigió la cabeza hacia él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero un atisbo de sonrisa que no podía controlar y que le restaba credibilidad.

\- _No se te ocurra decir nada_\- advirtió, atizándole con el cojín en el brazo

\- _¡Oye! No he dicho nada_\- se frotó la zona en la que había recibido el golpe pese a que ambos sabían que no le había hecho daño

\- _Pero lo estabas pensando_

\- _Eso no lo niego- _reconoció con una sonrisa- _¿Qué tal Yaeko? Ya sé que mal pero…ya me entiendes._

_\- No lo sé_\- se pasó la mano por el pelo, colocándolo. Le dolía tener que admitirlo, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer con su amiga, la superaba por completo. Sin pedirle siquiera permiso a Yaeko se lo había contado todo a Michelle, fruto de la desesperación y buscando en ella alguien que pudiera lidiar con la situación- _Es demasiado para mí, no sé cómo ayudarla. Parece que todo lo que hago sólo consigue hundirla más. Me siento muy inútil.- _Akari le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, fijando sus ojos en el techo a continuación y emitiendo un suspiro. Kanako se abrazó al cojín y apoyó la barbilla en él, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

\- _Alex la echa mucho de menos, pero es tan cabezón que no quiere hablar con ella_\- resopló- _Está empeñado en que no quiere verle. _

\- _Ella cree lo mismo_\- se deshizo de sus zapatillas y con un gesto con la cabeza le preguntó a Akari si podía subir los pies al sofá, él asintió- _Si ellos que son la pareja perfecta no funcionan ¿Qué será de todos nosotros?_

\- _No pienses eso. Sólo están pasando por un bache_.

A Kanako le dio la impresión de que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo más que a ella. Se hizo un silencio algo espeso entre ellos, así que recordando repentinamente que tenía una bolsa de gominolas en el bolsillo la sacó y extendió la mano hacia él, ofreciéndole. El chaval las miró con ilusión y agarró un par, estudiándolas con los ojos brillantes antes de metérselas en la boca

_\- ¡Gracias!-_ canturreó dando evidentes signos de que las estaba disfrutando.

Dejó la bolsa entre ambos y se acomodó más en el sofá, agarrando ella un puñado que empezó a saborear al instante. Había algo que quería decirle a Akari, pero le daba vergüenza. Y más aún sabiendo que se un momento a otro Marcos o incluso el mismo Alex podrían salir de sus habitaciones. No obstante se lo había prometido a Yaeko, y de hecho también era una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma. Pero sobre todas las cosas, él se lo merecía. Aun así…le miró de refilón, comiendo gominolas a dos carillos y sonrió para sí. Tenía en su cabeza claro lo que quería decirle. Realmente era algo de lo que estaba convencida y que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, pero notaba un vacío en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en decírselo. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Miró a su alrededor buscando señales que le indicasen que alguno de sus compañeros de piso pudiera interrumpirles en ese momento pero al no verlas decidió echarle valor y tragarse la vergüenza. Además estaban hablando en japonés, y eso les daba un extra de intimidad.

\- _Akari_\- le llamó con suavidad. Él la miró interrogante, masticando con rapidez y tragando de golpe. Parecía que se estuviese preparando para responder. Kanako se pasó la mano por la frente y desvió la mirada su regazo. Ya había empezado a hablar, ahora no podía pararse- _Yaeko me pidió que te diese las gracias, por todo. Y bueno yo también quería dártelas_

_\- ¿Eh? Ya os lo dije el otro día, somos amigos_\- se encogió de hombros- _Es normal que los amigos se ayuden._

\- _No, no. Akari no…esto no es un simple gracias_\- tragó saliva, se estaba emocionando. Se sentía tonta e infantil, pero realmente sintió un nudo en la garganta _\- Es que estás haciendo mucho por todos nosotros. Por Yaeko, por mí, por Marcos, por Alex y no sé cómo decirlo_\- agarró el cojín entre sus manos con fuerza- _No soy capaz de expresarlo pero…no __me imagino __cómo lo haríamos sin tu apoyo_\- se carcajeó un poco, intentando disimular con una risa nerviosa que estaba alterándose más de lo que esperaba en un principio- _De verdad creo que Michelle tiene mucha suerte de que un chico como tú la __quiers tanto. _

\- _¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! Vamos no digas bobadas_\- había enrojecido y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo- _Soy yo el que tenga suerte de que ella me haga algo de caso_\- al verle tan cohibido se le pasó a ella misma parte de su vergüenza y se rio, esta vez sí, más sinceramente.

\- _Como agradecimiento le hablaremos muy bien de ti_

\- _Oh….eso estaría bien, sí._

_\- Aunque ya te tiene mucho cariño, que lo sepas. _

La miró con tal ilusión que casi le dieron ganas de decirle lo que todos comentaban entre ellos y nadie se atrevía a decir en alto. Que lo miraba a él de una manera que no hacía al resto, que se mostraba con él mucho más cariñosa que con nadie más, y que siempre lo defendía a capa y espada cuando alguien hacía algún comentario sobre él que no le gustaba. Pero decidió callarse. Era mucho más divertido esperar a que lo descubriese por sí mismo. En ese momento el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se dejó oír por el salón. Kanako dio un respingo creyendo que se trataría de la de Marcos, pero parecía estar tardando una eternidad cambiándose y ella y Akari se miraron extrañados al ver abrirse la habitación de Alex. El chico se asomó algo indeciso al salón, buscando algo con la mirada. Kanako realmente se asustó al verle, nunca antes se había topado con un Alex tan desmejorado como el que tenía en ese momento enfrente. Ni siquiera cuando le dieron la paliza al intentar recuperar el bolso de Yaeko. En aquel entonces sus ojos por lo menos tenían vida y ahora lucían apagados y cargados de tristeza. Se levantó casi como un reflejo y él salió definitivamente de su cuarto, mirándola a ella y a continuación a su espalda, como esperando encontrar a alguien más. Kanako no necesitó palabras para imaginarse lo que estaba pensando.

\- Hola…- saludó con la voz ronca y bastante desganado- Me pareció oír llegar a alguien y luego oí hablar en japonés así que supuse que habías venido erm…- se pasó la mano por el pelo. Lo tenía hecho un desastre- ¿Ha venido Yaeko?- Kanako negó con la cabeza, y antes de darle tiempo de volverse a encerrar en su habitación se puso de puntillas y le abrazó. Él no tardó en responder, abrazándola también y prácticamente alzándola en el aire dada la diferencia de altura.

\- Te echa muchísimo de menos- le murmuró, provocando que la apretase con más fuerza- Deberías hablar con ella

No la respondió directamente, pero le sintió negar con la cabeza ¡cómo podían estar tan obcecados en no hablar el uno con el otro! Vale, quizás ella no era la más adecuada para hablar pero…¡pero ellos estaba tirando por la borda una relación ideal y todo el amor que sentían! Además por una tontería, unos nervios mal llevados y el calentón de una discusión.

\- ¿Ella cómo está?- desde que habían discutido era lo único que parecía importarle. La escribía constantemente preguntándole por Yaeko, prácticamente cada hora salvo cuando estaba dormido u ocupado en el trabajo.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás?- le preguntó en lugar de responder. Finalmente Alex se separó de ella y la miró con tristeza.

\- Sintiéndome como un capullo- negó con la cabeza- Yo no importo, quiero saber si Yaeko está bien.

\- Alex, quiere verte.

Alex mostró una expresión desvalida que intentó ocultar tras una sonrisa que ni él mismo se creyó. Kanako ya no sabía qué hacer para que Alex se diese cuenta de que no le decía eso por animarle, ni por hacerle sentir mejor, sino porque era verdad. Pero era muy difícil convencerle de ello cuando pese a que ella estaba allí, Yaeko se había quedado en casa. La había insistido para que la acompañase, pero su amiga estaba empeñada en que Alex no quería verla a ella y optó por quedarse hecha un ovillo en el sofá viendo la tele. Akari también se había puesto en pie y se acercó a ellos con el teléfono en la mano. Quería que el chico viese que efectivamente Yaeko se preocupaba por él, ya que antes le había ignorado cuando se lo había dicho y había insistido en enseñarle los mensajes que le enviaba. Pero los ignoró a ambos y tras decir que se volvía a su habitación se encerró de nuevo sin hacer caso de sus voces llamándole. Al verle cerrar la puerta tras de sí soltaron ambos un suspiro resignado y al darse la vuelta para volver al sofá se toparon con que Marcos estaba saliendo finalmente de su habitación. Había cambiado su pijama por unos vaqueros, camiseta y una sudadera que llevaba con la cremallera abierta. Además se había peinado lo mejor que había podido teniendo en cuenta que en su habitación no tenía ni espejo, ni gomina, ni peines. Kanako vio por el rabillo del ojo a Akari carcajearse y ella no pudo disimular una sonrisa. En cierto, modo, le hacía ilusión que Marcos se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en arreglarse sólo porque ella había ido a visitarle.

\- Vamos a seguir estudiando- anunció la voz de Akari sin darles tiempo casi a mirarse entre ellos- Que todavía nos queda bastante y tienes el examen la semana que viene.

\- Si queréis me voy- musitó sin mucho convencimiento con la mirada fija en Marcos. Él abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un paso hacia ella.

\- ¡No!- carraspeó- No hace falta. Puede que hasta nos vengas bien

La sujetó por los hombros y la guio hasta la mesa de la cocina, haciéndola sentarse en una silla. Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar acercó otra de las sillas a la suya y se sentó a su lado, empezando a colocar compulsivamente los apuntes que tenía repartidos por la superficie. Kanako echó un vistazo rápido a las hojas y el libro que había abierto sobre la mesa y se congeló un momento al leer por el rabillo del ojo algo que no le gustó ni un pelo. "Aparato reproductor femenino". ¿A eso se refería con que podía venirles bien? ¿Esperaban que les enseñase una muestra o algo? Sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida se cubrió instintivamente el cuerpo con los brazos, se estaba sintiendo observada incluso aunque Akari les estuviera dando la espalda y Marcos pareciese ocupado en organizar sus cosas. Dejó la bolsa con gominolas encima de la mesa y empezó a comérselas a puñados fruto de los nervios que la habían asaltado de repente.

Marcos miró a Kanako de refilón. Parecía inquieta por algo pese a que un momento antes estuviese contenta y automáticamente su mente empezó a trabajar para consegui hacerla sonreír otra vez. La vio comer gominolas y la imitó, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de llenarse el estómago con algo. Con algo preferentemente dulce. Akari estaba de pie junto a la encimera, dado la vuelta y parecía que muy interesado en repasar algo que había escrito en el papel que tenía entre las manos. En ese momento, pudo ver a su lado la solución a todos sus problemas. Si sacaba ese objeto a coalición podría romper el silencio que se había formado, hacer reír a Kanako y vengarse de Akari al mismo tiempo. Todo eran ventajas.

\- ¿Ya no te vas a poner las gafas?- le preguntó con sorna en la voz, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y adoptando una pose algo chulesca. Juraría que pudo escuchar el papel que Akari tenía en las manos arrugarse momentáneamente.

\- ¿Gafas?- cuestionó Kanako mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- No es nada, ya no hacen falta- Akari se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada- Vamos a dejar el tema…

\- Akari, que para hacer de profesor se puso gafas de pega- obvió el gesto de reproche que le dirigió su amigo y siguió hablándole a Kanako- Si hasta se puso camisa y todo ¡míralo!

\- Ya me parecía a mí que estaba muy elegante- la escuchó reírse un poco y se hinchó como un pavo, orgulloso de su proeza

\- ¡Vamos a dejar de hablar de mí y hablemos de ti y de tu examen!-intentó salir del paso su amigo, que tenía la pizarra en la mano y sin recordar lo que había dibujado en ella la posó encima de la mesa

Ninguno de los dos recordó lo que había en la misma hasta que no vieron a Kanako mirarla con los ojos desorbitados y empujar la silla hacia atrás, alejándose ligeramente de la mesa. Su inicial expresión de estupefacción fue gradualmente cambiando a una de indignación cuanto más miraba los dibujos. A Marcos le estaban entrando unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo. Cogió la pizarra con incredulidad, mirándolos a ambos con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta en un mohín de disgusto. Tenía la impresión de que daba igual lo que hiciese. Incluso cuando se ponía a estudiar parecía apañárselas para cagarla y hacer que se enfadase. Estaba pensando qué clase de excusa poder dar cuando su voz cargada de enfado detuvo su corriente de pensamiento.

\- ¿Quién ha dibujado esto? – en ese momento tanto Marcos como Akari se señalaron el uno al otro. Él se sintió profundamente ofendido ¡no era él quien lo había dibujado! Sólo dio algún retoque posterior.

\- ¡TÍO! – se giró hacia ella al instante- ¡Kanako! no le hagas caso ha sido él- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

\- ¡Tiene su explicación!- se defendió

\- ¿Podríais dármela?- posó la pizarra en la mesa – Porque no entiendo que tiene que ver el estudiar con dibujar- lo señaló con la mano- Eso.

\- Porque me ha tocado estudiar la reproducción- reconoció Marcos sin atreverse a mirarla

\- ¿Suspendiste el tema de la reproducción?- le cuestionó con extrañeza, mirando a Akari como para corroborarlo. Su amigo asintió - ¿En serio? No me lo esperaba

\- Pues sí, soy tonto ¿vale?- escuchó a Akari suspirar y Kanako se acercó a él, mirándolo con un gesto preocupado

\- Maru…Marcos no quería decir eso- le agarró de la mano aprovechando la intimidad que la mesa les otorgaba, así como el poco espacio entre ellos – Pero creí que tu sabías mucho de reproducción y bueno, y esas cosas- las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron y apartó la mirada. Él tuvo unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla otra vez pero un carraspeo de Akari le detuvo.

\- ¿Podemos por favor seguir con la clase? – insistió soltando un suspiro exasperado.

\- Eh, ah sí, perdón- murmuró Kanako.

Tiró ligeramente de su mano con intención de soltarse de él. Pero Marcos se sentía demasiado bien notando el tacto de su piel y no estaba por la labor de dejarla ir, así que entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, agarrándola y provocando que le dirigiese una asombrada mirada de refilón. Tras ver que parecían estar callados Akari empezó a hacer un resumen de lo que habían visto hasta el momento con el fin de organizar las ideas, o algo así le pareció entender. Estaba demasiado ocupado posando sus ojos en Kanako, acariciando suavemente su mano con el pulgar y concentrado en soltarla al mínimo sonido de alerta como para realmente escuchar lo que su amigo decía. Ella le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y una breve sonrisa y en ese momento sí que sintió que no podía atender a lo que Akari le estaba contando de ninguna de las maneras.

\- Marcos ¿Me estás escuchando?...- pese a que el mensaje le había llegado le pareció oírlo lejano, y su cabeza no fue capaz de procesar la información para dar una respuesta coherente- ¡Marcos!

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues qué estaba diciend…

\- Lo que yo no entiendo…- interrumpió Kanako salvándole el culo. Dio un suave apretón a su mano como agradecimiento y ella le sonrió- Es por qué uno de los dibujos es tan detallado y el otro tan…- a Marcos le dio la impresión de que estaba buscando paras palabras para no decir que el otro dibujo era una mierda- ¿Simple?

\- Es que ha visto pocos y claro, se le complica dibujarlos- ella se empezó a reír por lo bajo y Akari le atizó en la cabeza con un montón de folios enrollados.

\- ¡MARCOS!- le recriminó- Es sólo que me ponía nervioso ¿vale? ¡Se entiende igualmente!

\- La verdad es que no- le llevó la contraria Kanako sin poder dejar de reírse. Akari los miró a ambos con profunda ofensa y a continuación le señaló con el dedo.

\- ¡Los pezones los pintó él! ¡Y lo otro también!- le acusó. Marcos sintió la imperiosa necesidad de golpearle con algo.

\- Porque tu dibujo era muy cutre- se defendió con un mohín de disgusto y frunciendo los labios.

\- Además lo tocaste con el dedo para borrarlo- le recordó con un tono jactancioso- ¡Kanako! ¡Tocó un eso de mujer con el dedo!

\- Si sólo hubiera sido uno - alardeó soltando un resoplido con la nariz

No debería haber dicho eso. Pudo sentir como la expresión de Kanako se apagaba por un momento y la notó tirar de su mano para soltarse de él. Intentó retenerla un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido sujetarla la mano a la fuerza y acabó cediendo. Ahí estaba otra vez. Diciendo lo que no debía. ¿Es que no podía cerrar su maldita boca? Ante el silencio repentino por parte de ambos Akari decidió seguir explicando, pero ni él ni Kanako estaban escuchando. Ella sólo reaccionó cuando Akari le pidió ayuda para explicar la menstruación, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se opuso a hacerlo, alegando que le daba vergüenza y que además ella misma tampoco sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba ni qué eran todas esas hormonas y nombres. Mierda, ahora sí que la había liado. Empezó a juguetear en las manos con un marcador fluorescente. Era incapaz de atender, se sentía nervioso por haber dicho algo que había molestado a Kanako y además no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Akari debió notarlo porque suspiró con cansancio y empezó a recoger.

\- Bueno, hoy esto no va a dar más de sí- se pasó la mano por el pelo- Ya otro día te explico lo que nos queda por repasar

Akari se retiró a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y un silencio algo pesado se formó entre ellos. Kanako, que comía gominolas, lo miró para apartar la cara al instante de nuevo. Daba la impresión de que estaba intentando adivinar algo sobre él sin necesidad de preguntarle directamente, pero no se le ocurría que podía ser. Le pareció ver en ella la intención de levantarse, lo cual probablemente era un indicativo de que iba a marcharse, así que en un reflejo la agarró de la mano y sin pararse a pensar qué hacia la pintó de amarillo con el rotulador. Ella se quedó helada en el sitio, sin soltar la mano de la de él pero claramente confundida.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me han dicho que tengo que subrayar lo importante

Ni siquiera él mismo se creía lo que acababa de decir. La vio enrojecer y sabía que él estaba en una situación similar pues notaba su cara, especialmente sus mejillas, muy calientes. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos. Agarrados de las manos, mirándose y sin decirse nada más. Lamentablemente en ese momento Akari volvió al salón a recoger las gafas de pega y se separaron el uno del otro al instante, como si alguien les hubiera dado un latigazo. Pero Marcos hasta se alegró. De no haber sido interrumpidos probablemente la habría besado y aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo, le daban algo de miedo las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener y sobretodo, el posible público.

Las uñas de Max acercándose a ellos repiquetearon en la madera del suelo, ayudando también a distender el ambiente al ponerse a dos patas sobre Kanako pidiéndole cariño. Ella cedió al instante, centrando su atención en el perro para así no tener que mirar a Marcos, el cual recogió sus cosas y las fue a llevar a su habitación tan rápido como pudo. Al hacerlo se fijó en el despertador de su mesilla, el que Akari le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Pese a que le gustaba casi nunca lo usaba y prefería que le despertase Alex por las mañanas en caso de que se quedase dormido así que lo tenía más que nada para mirar la hora cuando no tenía el teléfono cerca. En cuanto vio la hora, sintió un vacío en el estómago. Ese día Kanako trabajaba así que debía marcharse dentro de poco si quería llegar a tiempo. No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado. En cuanto se fuese no volvería a verla hasta el fin de semana siguiente, cuando fueran a _la Cucaracha_. Quizás podría proponerle quedar, pero tampoco sabía con qué excusa y además seguro que estaba ocupada. Se acarició la nuca, pensando en alguna excusa para poder verla entre semana. Empezaría por preguntarle qué día libraba y puede que ella propusiese algo. Al fin y al cabo había ido a verle ese día sin ninguna razón ¿no? Eso quería decir que Kanako también tenía ganas de estar con él. Y si los dos querían verse ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo? Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa y asintió para sí. Estaba decidido, le preguntaría y luego ya vería qué hacía. Se le daba bien improvisar.

Cuando volvió al salón Akari se había sentado en uno de los sofás y tenía los pies apoyados en la mesita de café mientras consultaba el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. En el otro sofá, Kanako estaba acomodada con Max tumbado a su lado, acariciándole la cabeza. El animal movía la cola y tenía los ojos cerrados. Marcos sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sacarles una foto a ella y el perro, pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo con Akari delante. Se resignó y se sentó junto a la chica, que le recibió con una sonrisa de refilón. Una vez acomodado y aprovechando que su amigo seguía concentrado en la pantalla del teléfono se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que a sus cuerpos sólo les separaban milímetros y podía sentir que sus piernas se rozaban y las manos que tenían sobre los cojines entraban en contacto. Kanako giró la cabeza en su dirección cuestionándole en silencio y él simplemente sonrió y aprovechó que su propio cuerpo tapaba la visión de su amigo para entrelazar un par de dedos con los de ella. Kanako fijó sus ojos un momento en sus manos y por un momento temió que quisiera separarse, pero en lugar de ello le agarró de la mano con más fuerza, mostrando una expresión algo tímida y disimulando inmediatamente después acariciando a Max.

\- Me pregunta Yaeko si sigues aquí - dijo repentinamente Akari- ¿Le digo que en un rato vas para casa? – Kanako asintió y él empezó a teclear la respuesta- Bueno además de querer saber qué pasa con Alex- suspiró- ¿Por qué no se hablan?

\- Tío aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, te recuerdo que hace unos meses tú estabas en una situación similar con tu querida Michelle- rememoró. Su amigo arrugó el gesto y dejó el teléfono sobre su regazo.

\- Esa situación era distinta- se justificó, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando al techo con actitud pensativa- No es mi novia y me pegué con su director de tesis. Además yo si intenté hablar con ella, le mandé un whatsapp pero no me respondió.

\- ¡Oye! Eso no nos lo llegaste a decir en su momento.

\- Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes.

\- Michelle tampoco nos había dicho nada- aportó Kanako- Bueno, la verdad es que no nos suele decir muchas cosas de ella.

\- No le gusta mucho hablar de sí misma- la disculpó Akari- Para no preocupar a los demás y eso…

\- Pues parece que tú la conoces muy bien- le chinchó Kanako con una sonrisa pícara y mirando a Marcos con complicidad.

\- Ya ves, se queda a dormir en su casa y todo, y nos pretende hacer creer que no pasa nada- le dio un golpe con el hombro llamando su atención- Hasta se han besado

\- ¿QUÉ?- la cara de incredulidad de Kanako era tal que parecía que algo se había roto en su interior.

\- ¡Sólo en la mejilla!- la cara de Akari estaba roja y se rascaba un moflete con el dedo- Vosotros también os dais besos en la mejilla ¿no? Pues eso- arrugó los labios como si de un niño enfurruñado se tratase y habló entre murmullos- Además, no era de Michelle y de mí de quienes estábamos hablando. Hay que hacer algo con estos dos- señaló la puerta de Alex con un gesto con la cabeza, y tanto Marcos como Kanako calmaron las risas que se estaban echando a costa de su amigo.

\- Pasado mañana libramos- dijo mirándolos a ambos, aunque sus ojos se posaron durante más rato en Marcos, la mano del cual apretó un poco- Había pensado en cenar aquí y obligarla a venir. Si no molestamos claro

\- ¿Qué vas a molestar? Puedes venir siempre que quieras ¡siempre! Como si te quieres quedar a cenar aquí hoy ¿verdad Akari?

Miró a su amigo haciendo gestos con la cabeza hacia Kanako. Estaba siento tan evidente que le extrañaba que ella misma no se estuviera dando cuenta. Mierda, probablemente lo estuviera haciendo. Bueno, qué más da, ya estaba hecho. Akari aguantó una carcajada de forma bastante evidente, y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

\- No molestas Kanako, quédate si quieres- dejó escapar el aire lentamente y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco- Pero…¿cómo piensas obligarla a venir? No quiere ni hablar con Alex

\- No lo sé- respondió mostrándose algo decepcionada.

\- Puedes decirle que Alex quiere decirle algo- sugirió Marcos tirando con suavidad de tu mano- Quizás no funcione pero bueno… Es algo ¿no?

\- Puede valer- apoyó Akari

\- Sí, supongo- Kanako se mostraba pensativa y se había llevado la mano a la barbilla- Si le digo que quiere hablar con ella en persona y no por teléfono quizás la convenza. Gracias- le miró fijamente, sonriéndole, y Marcos llegó a inclinarse un poco en su dirección por puro reflejo. No obstante en ese momento el teléfono de la chica empezó a sonar y la pantalla se iluminó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- ¡Uy! Me tengo que ir- le soltó y se separó de él, cogiendo el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa para apagarlo- Puse una alarma por si acaso- les explicó conforme se ponía de pie.

Marcos se levantó y la siguió al instante hasta su habitación, encontrándosela cogiendo su abrigo según entró. Quería acompañarla a casa por múltiples razones, siendo la principal el que se sentía intranquilo dejándola irse sola después de lo ocurrido el sábado. Y más aun teniendo que cuenta que ya había anochecido aunque aún no fuese muy tarde. Y también quería pasar más rato con ella. Pese a que sabía que la iba a ver en un par de días sentía un vacío en el pecho al pensar en las más de 24 horas que pasaría sin tenerla cerca, y quería estirar el tiempo juntos al máximo. Sin decirle nada se calzó sus botas y empezó también a ponerse la cazadora de cuero que tenía colgada tras la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó- Ya tenía el abrigo puesto y estaba colocándose el pelo por dentro del gorro

\- Te acompaño-

Pudo verla abrir la boca, probablemente para replicarle y decirle que no hacía falta, pero clavó la mirada en ella y Kanako se detuvo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le observaba con curiosidad. Se preparó para la posible respuesta negativa de Kanako. Tenía todo tipo de excusas, desde que tenía que sacar a pasear a Max, lo cual era cierto, hasta que le apetecía dar un paseo, que tenía que llevarle algo a Yaeko o incluso decirle la verdad y reconocer que quería pasar más tiempo con ella y prefería no dejarla volver sola. Estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de contestación, reproche o protesta que pudiera hacerle. Menos para lo que le dijo.

\- Vale- enterró la cara en el cuello del abrigo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas- Yo también prefiero que me acompañes.

\- Oh…oh- se rascó la nuca algo nervioso y totalmente desprevenido con sus palabras- Genial entonces. Voy a…ermm, a ponerle la correa a Max.

\- Maru…- le llamó justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación el arnés del perro ya en la mano

\- Dime- cuestionó dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Estaba pasándose el dedo por la línea amarilla que le había pintado antes en la mano y se balanceaba sobre las plantas de sus pies.

\- Cuando dijiste que era importante… ¿a qué te referías?

Interiormente lo tenía claro. Se refería a que era una parte importante de su vida, a que la quería, a que esperaba poder pasar mucho tiempo formando parte de su mundo. Pero a ella no se atrevía a decírselo. Además sabía que aunque en su mente las palabras estuviesen claras, no sabía expresarse bien y probablemente diría algo muy diferente a lo que tenía pensado. Seguro que acabaría diciendo alguna tontería y poniéndola triste. Podía sentir su mirada sobre él, estaba esperando su respuesta y no podía hacerla perder más tiempo. Se acercó a ella y agarró la mano que tenía pintada, pasando un pulgar por la zona en la que estaba la mancha amarilla. Se miraron intensamente un momento, estando muy cerca el uno del otro y prácticamente pudiendo sentir sus respiraciones. Marcos tragó saliva y tras meditarlo un momento habló.

\- A que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo el otro día no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Kanako se adelantó un paso hacia él y la sintió ponerse de puntillas. Instintivamente, él se inclinó hacia delante, esperando lo que quiera que fuese a darle ella. Ya fuese un beso, un abrazo o incluso un bofetón. Se esperaba cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, en las cortas milésimas de segundo que se sucedieron su espera se vio interrumpida por un impaciente y repentino ladrido de Max, que había empujado la puerta para entrar y los miraba con curiosidad, dándole con el morro a su correa. Marcos suspiró y se agachó junto al animal, preparándolo para salir a la calle. No podía seguir así. Últimamente se estaba dejando llevar cada vez más por sus impulsos cuando estaba alrededor de Kanako, no había más que ver lo ocurrido en Nochevieja y en casa de Joseph. Y lo que no podía ser, no podía ser. No quería arriesgarse de nuevo y perder lo que ya tenía con ella.

Se despidieron de Akari, que los cuestionó con la mirada según salieron de la habitación, y salieron de casa. Por las escaleras no intercambiaron palabras y él sólo habló con Max riñéndole para que no fuese corriendo. No obstante una vez en la calle, con aire fresco y sin la presión de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes se sintió más aliviado, y se acercó a ella dándole un golpe con el hombro, caminando luego a su lado dejando que sus brazos se rozasen. Ella no hizo nada por apartarse así que supuso que no le molestaría. En realidad tenía ganas de poder caminar rodeándole los hombros con el brazo, o incluso metiendo los dos las manos en el mismo bolsillo para poder agarrarse sin pasar frío. Pero no se veía con el valor de hacerlo, y además tenía que tener las manos libres para poder controlar mejor a Max, que tiraba con fuerza de la correa y amenazaba con echar a correr detrás de cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención. Durante el camino estuvieron compartiendo bromas y anécdotas. Le gustaba verla reírse y la sonrisa juguetona que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que intentaba devolverse alguna travesura o que le hablaba de cómo les tomaban el pelo a los clientes del bar cuando se ponían pesados. Al pasar junto a determinados callejones o zonas peor iluminadas ambos aceleraban el paso y se pegaban el uno al otro. No obstante el ir con el perro les otorgaba una tranquilidad de la que no llegaban a ser realmente conscientes. Si alguien extraño se acercaba, él sería el primero en percatarse.

Más pronto de lo que les hubiera gustado a ambos, pudieron vislumbrar el portal donde vivía Kanako. Ninguno de los dos tuvo muy claro quién de ellos fue el que empezó a caminar más lento, o si fueron ambos a la vez, pero era un hecho que su velocidad disminuyó intentando alargar fútilmente el momento hasta su despedida. Al pararse definitivamente frente a la puerta Kanako comprobó su reloj y chascó la lengua, él hizo lo mismo con su teléfono. Teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que entraba a trabajar no iba mal de tiempo, pero tampoco podía entretenerse. Tiró de la correa de Max y le dio la orden de que esperase sentado a sus pies. El animal obedeció y Kanako aprovechó para acariciarle la cabeza antes de dirigir su mirada a Marcos.

\- Tengo que subir…- dijo ella, y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo

\- Ya…

\- El miércoles nos vemos

\- Sí, el miércoles. Pasado mañana

\- Pasado mañana- murmuró Kanako con aire pensativo- tenéis que conseguir que Alex esté en casa.

\- Hecho- alzó la palma en el aire frente a ella- Y tú que Yaeko venga.

\- Hecho- chocaron los cinco, que sonaron amortiguados a cuenta de los guantes que Kanako llevaba puestos, y se rieron.

\- Hay que conseguir que esos dos idiotas sean igual de empalagosos que siempre- Marcos suspiró- Echo de menos a Alex.

\- Y yo a Yaeko….- ella también exhaló un suspiro y recordando de repente la hora que era empezó a buscar las llaves en el abrigo- Ahora sí que sí, tengo que subir.

\- Vale. Ánimo en el trabajo hoy- comentó con las manos en los bolsillos y dando botecitos en las plantas de los pies. Estaba empezando a notar bastante frío por estar quieto.

\- Maru…- le llamó. Él detuvo su baile y la miró con curiosidad- Gracias por acompañarme

Realmente no se lo esperaba. De hecho no supo reaccionar cuando la sintió agarrándole de la cara y depositando un beso que estaba más cerca de la comisura de sus labios que de la mejilla. La vio separarse de él con las mejillas enrojecidas y entrar en el portal musitándole una breve despedida. Se había quedado tan pillado que sólo reaccionó cuando Max le dio con el hocico en la pierna instándole a caminar. Ocultó la cara en el cuello de su cazadora y echó a andar de vuelta a casa. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa estúpida de la que no era capaz de deshacerse y no quería que nadie la viese. No podía esperar a que llegase el miércoles. No sólo la vería a ella sino que también puede que Yaeko y Alex solucionasen esa tonta discusión y volviesen a ser los de antes. Al miedo que ya tenía por intentar una relación diferente a la amistad con Kanako, fruto de los chascos de fin de año y la casa de Joseph, se había añadido otro nuevo y poderoso contra. Si una pareja perfecta como Alex y Yaeko no funcionaba ¿cómo lo harían ellos que estaban siempre discutiendo?

No obstante tendría que esperar a ver qué ocurría el miércoles. Quién sabe. Puede que sus amigos consiguiesen arreglar sus problemas y a él se no le quedaría más remedio que ir a por todas con Kanako de una maldita vez. Se lo había prometido a Michelle y además quizás fuese ese el empujón que necesitaba. O quizás no. O probablemente simplemente se estaba poniendo excusas a sí mismo porque era un cobarde. Fuera como fuese, el miércoles iba a ser un día decisivo. Dos días, en tan sólo dos días el futuro como pareja o no de sus amigos se decidiría. Incluso el suyo propio. Y no sabía que era lo que le daba más miedo: si que el tiempo hasta el miércoles pasase lento, o pasase rápido. Lo que tenía claro es que aunque le costase reconocerlo, estaba acojonado.


	77. El chocolate no lo cura todo o sí

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡Tenemos una noticia! Hemos decidido abrir una cuenta de twitter sobre la historia. Principalmente anunciaremos la publicación de los capítulos, y puede que nos animemos a pediros opinión acerca de los capítulos o vuestras preferencias. Además subiremos curiosidades, y "extras". Eme ya ha publicado uno de sus dibujos con Kanako y Yaeko. Si quereís seguirnos, buscadnos como ANNEXOrealidad.**

**Ver discutir a una pareja nunca es sencillo. Mucho menos cuando ambos son tus amigos y sabes que los dos se mueren de ganas de arreglarlo. Por ello, tras unos días intensos, nuestros chicos han decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y forzar un encuentro entre ellos. **

**Uno de ellos será muy consciente del encuentro, pero el otro se va a llevar una sorpresa, quién sabe si para bien, o para mal. **

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje del que ya se ha comentado algo en los capítulos previos, ¿os imagináis quién puede ser? Solo adelantamos que esperamos pasarlo muy, muy bien escribiendo. Y además de eso... ¿una cita que no se dice que es una cita sigue siendo una cita? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo**

**\- Título: El chocolate no lo cura todo... o sí.  
****\- Autora: Karuite.  
****\- Palabras: 13372.  
****\- Personajes: Alex, Yaeko, Kanako, Marcos y Akari.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**El chocolate no lo cura todo… o sí**

Alex salió de su habitación buscando algo para hacer. No estaba preparado para recibir visitas, pero ya que iban a ir, mejor que estuviese todo bien. En realidad no se sentía preparado para nada de lo que ocurría en su entorno últimamente. Desde que había discutido con Yaeko la vida pasaba vacía y monótona ante sus ojos. Se levantaba, paseaba a Max, iba a trabajar, volvía y se tiraba en la cama. A veces comía. Poco. Principalmente porque Akari se esforzaba en cocinar y no quería preocuparle más tanto a él como a Marcos, pero no porque tuviese demasiadas ganas.

Ya no lloraba. Al menos no tanto… por el día. Al caer la noche miraba su móvil en la mesita, oscuro y silencioso, sin el pilotito iluminado indicando los mensajes que antes se mandaba con Yaeko antes de acostarse. Permanecía despierto con la vana esperanza de que se iluminase, incluso dejaba el volumen alto, por si se dormía y no lo veía a tiempo. Pero el mensaje no llegaba, hasta que el cansancio y la desolación le envolvían en sueños intranquilos que nunca conseguía recordar del todo. Despertaba triste y cansado y comenzaba su rutina sin ganas. En el trabajo sus compañeros le habían preguntado varias veces qué le pasaba, y tampoco había ido a entrenar alegando tener una gripe muy fuerte. No quería cruzarse con más gente de la imprescindible y eso incluía, aunque le doliese, a sus propios compañeros de piso. Era el autocastigo que se había impuesto. No podía merecer el cariño o comprensión de sus amigos cuando se había portado como un capullo con Yaeko. Por eso paseaba tanto con Max. De hecho, el perro se portaba particularmente bien, como sabiendo que no tenía ganas de luchar más. Quizá porque algunas veces cuando encontraba algún rincón sin mucha gente le veía sentarse en cualquier sitio, completamente derrotado y sin ganas de vivir.

En casa, se dedicaba a recoger todo compulsivamente a su paso. Le servía para no pensar en nada más. Pronto su habitación había sido insuficiente, a excepción de dos rincones de Yaeko, uno con la escasa ropa que tenía en su armario, principalmente un pijama y algo de ropa interior, y un cajón de la mesita en el que guardaba sus cosas cuando se quedaba en su casa. No había tenido el valor de volver a mirarlos siquiera. Sólo pensarlo ya le provocaba temblores por todo el cuerpo. También había recogido la habitación de Marcos, el salón, la cocina, el baño y había hecho limpieza general. Dos veces. La casa estaba impoluta. Desgraciadamente para él, sus compañeros estaban siendo especialmente cuidadosos creyendo que así le molestarían menos y ahora ni siquiera había un mísero vaso en el fregadero que pudiese lavar, por lo que en ese momento, con Marcos en su cuarto tocando la guitarra y Akari en el suyo estudiando, vagaba por la casa en busca de algo que hacer hasta que llegase la visita.

Realmente prefería que no viniese nadie. La última persona que había pasado por allí había sido Kanako dos días antes… y a solas. Tendría que habérselo imaginado. Él no había ido a _La Cucaracha_ con sus amigos el sábado pasado, ¿por qué iba a querer Yaeko acercarse siquiera a un cretino como él? Kanako le había dicho que le echaba de menos, pero la evidencia era que no había ido. Sabía por ella que Yaeko no estaba bien. Al menos no bien del todo, pero nunca entraba en detalles. Estaba tan metido en su mundo que el día que vio a Kanako ni siquiera se planteó qué hacía allí hasta que, al no ver a Marcos cuando se fue, Akari le dijo que la había acompañado a casa para que no fuese sola. Su amigo, en su afán de no querer preocuparle, esquivó varias veces la pregunta hasta que por fin le contó lo acontecido el sábado. Se sintió como un capullo. Su amiga había sufrido una experiencia traumática y lo único que estaba haciendo él era cargarle con sus preocupaciones preguntando por Yaeko en vez de por su vida. Tendría que haber sabido que algo no iba bien ese día cuando Marcos se metió en la cama con él y dio tantas vueltas dormido, pero estaba demasiado "entretenido" autocompadeciéndose como para darse cuenta. Era un despojo.

Se quedó en el mitad del salón mirando a su alrededor con desolación. Solo los acordes de la guitarra escapándose por la puerta cerrada rasgaban el silencio. Cuando ya estaba a punto de volver a tirarse en su cama, se le ocurrió comprobar si la ropa que había tendido estaba seca. La retiró con cierta ansiedad, aliviado por tener algo para hacer, pese a que, al tocar en algunas zonas, una vocecita en su cabeza le recomendó dejarlas porque aún estaba algo húmeda. Ignorándola, se dispuso a clasificarla en el montón que necesitaba un poco de plancha y lo que iba a doblar directamente. Mientras buscaba calcetines entre la pila para dejarlos juntos, se topó con su camiseta de su equipo. Pasó el dedo por el remiendo que le había hecho Akari tiempo atrás. Recordaba el momento con exactitud. Max era mucho más pequeño y había cogido su camiseta. Al intentar quitársela, se había rasgado y Akari se lo había remendado. Recordaba su histeria porque iba a ir Yaeko a casa y quería estar perfecto. En aquél entonces sólo tonteaban el uno con el otro. Eran felices. Deseaba estar con ella. Y ahora que la había tenido, la había cagado y la había perdido. Apartó la camiseta. Se estaba viniendo abajo de nuevo. No lo soportaba. Las cosas más tontas le recordaban a ella constantemente. Estaba en su cuarto, en el salón, en la mesa desencolada de la cocina, en la comida que hacía y en las chicas con las que se encontraba cuando paseaba por la calle. Todo le recordaba a Yaeko. Incluso en un impulso había entrado a una tienda que tenía cosas monas a comprar algo porque le recordaba a ella. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Ahora estaba todavía en la bolsita de papel en la que se lo habían metido encima de la mesa de su escritorio. No lo había vuelto a mirar.

Suspiró cansado. No podía seguir así. Se centró en el resto de prendas intentando desviar su pensamiento a otros derroteros. Hoy iba a ir Michelle a su casa. Según le había dicho Akari, tras comentarle su medio éxito intentando dar clases a Marcos se había ofrecido ella a ir a casa. Seguro que la mujer también sabía lo de Yaeko y él. Eran amigas, y seguro que también le odiaba en ese momento. No se lo echaba en cara, le parecía bien. Se alegraba sabiendo que Yaeko tenía en quien apoyarse. También se alegraba por Akari. Aunque fuese para ayudar a Marcos seguro que tenerla por ahí le hacía feliz. Además… seguro que su amigo no la cagaba con ella como él con Yaeko. Mierda. Estaba llorando otra vez.

Lejos de allí, el olor de una segunda taza de valeriana en una mesita de café inundaba el ambiente, junto con una tableta especial de chocolate con galleta y un paquete de pañuelos más vacío que lleno. Yaeko se sorbía la nariz mientras estrujaba un cojín en las manos crispadas de puros nervios balanceándose ligeramente en el sitio.

\- _Me va a dejar del todo_. – Repitió como un autómata. – _Se acabó_.

\- _No digas eso_. – Dijo Kanako a su lado frotándole la espalda con cariño. – _No seas tan pesimista. Igual es otra cosa_.

\- _¿Y cómo lo sabes?_ – Le preguntó con ansiedad. – _¿Qué te dijo exactamente?_

\- _Ya te lo he dicho_. – Suspiró cansada. – _Me dijo que quería hablar contigo, y que prefería que fuese en su casa_.

\- _¿Y por qué te lo dijo a ti?_ – Abrazó el cojín contra sí. _– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí?_

\- _Dijo que no quería molestarte._ – Volvió a explicarle, como anteriormente. – _Creo que pensó que si te lo decía a ti directamente te haría daño_.

\- _¿Daño?_ – Soltó una exhalación incrédula. – _¿Cómo va a ser eso?_ – Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – _Es demasiado bueno para mí. No puede ser. Después de todo lo que le dije seguro que me odia_.

\- _No te odia._ – Cogió la taza de infusión y se la hizo coger. – _¿Por qué piensas eso?_

\- _P-por… p-porque…_ \- Sollozó. El líquido vibraba con el temblar de sus manos – _Le… le dije tantas cosas que no sentía de verdad…_

\- _Bebe eso y relájate_. – Instó Kanako. – _Esas cosas no se tienen en cuenta_. – Le dijo. – _Tú y yo alguna vez hemos discutido y hemos dicho cosas que no sentíamos, ¿verdad?_

\- _Le dije… le dije… que no quería verle nunca más… ¡y es mentira!_ – Kanako le quitó la taza cuando empezó a llorar de nuevo. – _¡Soy horrible! No… no sé p-por… p-por qué se lo diiijeeeee._

Lloraba completamente desconsolada. A Kanako le partía el alma verla tan hundida. La dejó que se desahogase un poco y luego, con cierta insistencia, logró que se tomase la valeriana, tras lo cual pareció alcanzar una especie de paz intranquila. Desde que le había dicho esa mañana la "noticia" de que Alex quería verla, llevaba todo el día de altibajos, completamente histérica. No la culpaba, pero era emocionalmente agotador, tanto para su amiga como para ella misma. Lo único que esperaba es que su plan saliese bien.

\- _¿Qué te dijo cuando le viste?_ – Preguntó Yaeko.

\- _No mucho_. – Admitió. – _Me preguntó por ti_.

\- _¿De verdad?_ – Kanako asintió. - _¿Y qué le dijiste?_

\- _Que le echabas de menos_.

\- _¿Y?_ – Insistió su amiga. – _¿Algo más?_

\- _Pues_… - Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pensando qué preguntar. Si decía que no la había creído, hundiría a Yaeko, pero tampoco le había dicho gran cosa. – _N-no mucho. _

\- _Ah…_ \- Agachó la cabeza, decepcionada. – _¿Ves? No quiere verme más_.

\- _Se acabó_. – Dijo Kanako de repente, con decisión. – _Venga, acábate eso. Vas a ir a la ducha. Vas a ver a Alex, ¿no? Pues vas a estar presentable_.

Tras prácticamente obligarla a meterse en el baño, recogió el móvil del salón y se fue directa a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama mientras abría la galería de imágenes de su teléfono. Es cierto que el principal objetivo de llevar a Yaeko a casa de los chicos era que viese a Alex… pero no iba a negarlo. Le hacía mucha ilusión poder pasar un ratito con Marcos. Ellos dos, junto con Akari, habían planeado la forma de hacer que se viesen sus amigos. Ellos habían decidido mentir a Alex para asegurarse de que estaba en casa. Pensaba que eso era la peor parte… hasta que se le ocurrió cumplir con su parte del plan y convencer a Yaeko de ir a su casa. Decir que había entrado en pánico era quedarse muy, muy corto. En parte entendía que estuviese así. Habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte, y los dos se habían dicho muchas tonterías, pero, por otro lado, los dos estaban arrepentidos y deseando verse. Se querían de verdad. Ella no conocía dos personas que estuviesen más destinadas a estar el uno con el otro que ellos dos. En cuanto se viesen recordarían lo que les unió. En su mente estaba muy claro, su caso era de ese estilo. En cambio el suyo con Marcos...

Se habían visto hacía dos días, pero le echaba de menos, pese a hablar con él de forma casi constante. Muchas veces ni siquiera se contaban grandes cosas. Sin ir más lejos, acababa de mandarle una foto de la funda vacía de su guitarra con el mensaje "Adivina qué voy a hacer". Sonrió como una idiota imaginándole en su cuarto tocando, con Max tumbado cerca. Incluso llegó a sentir algo de envidia del perro. Quería ser ella la que estuviese sentada en su cuarto escuchándole. Le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole que se grabase un poco y se lo mandase. Posó el teléfono cerca esperando a que respondiese, con las manos en la cara, casi medio arrepentida de habérselo escrito. Cuando el dispositivo vibró a su lado, leyó el mensaje con ansiedad. Sintió cómo se le encendía la cara al leer "Se oiría mal. Vente y me oyes en directo".

Dejó escapar el aire de golpe. Siempre era así, un juego de insinuaciones constantes. Un juego muy adictivo pero también peligroso. Nunca sabía a qué atenerse con él, cuándo decía las cosas en serio, cuándo estaba jugando y cuándo le estaba tomando el pelo, ni tenía claro hasta qué punto iba en serio el rubio con ella. Tenía que reconocer que últimamente le parecía que Marcos estaba más cariñoso, o quizás era ella la que buscaba más el contacto con él. Fuese cosa de ella, de él o de ambos, lo cierto es que buscaban de forma inconsciente y casi en secreto la forma de poder tocarse sin que el resto se diese cuenta (o al menos esa era la idea), aunque eso solo le hacía querer más y más. Le daba miedo dar el paso con él a algo más allá de su tonteo. De hecho le aterraba tanto que pudiese salir mal como, si saliese bien, los cambios que tendría en su entorno y, en general, en su relación. Pero aunque quisiera ya tener algo más que amistad con él tampoco tenía muy claro por dónde empezar, ni qué decirle. A veces se planteaba escenarios hipotéticos en su imaginación, y todos le parecían desastrosos, ridículos o vergonzosos en algún punto, por lo que acababa descartándolo.

Pero pese a todo ello, después de que, tanto Michelle como el resto de las chicas, le insistieran en que dejase de poner barreras en algo que querían los dos, había tomado la determinación de pasar a la acción y empezar a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Y sí, desde luego que Marcos seguía sus juegos, y sus insinuaciones. Cada vez se contenía menos, y él cada vez llegaba más lejos. Estaba convencida de que si estuviesen el tiempo suficiente a solas en una habitación y sin interrupciones, ni siquiera necesitarían palabras, simplemente se dejarían llevar, como hacían siempre en sus últimos encuentros. Siendo así, podría pedirle quedar a solas, pero solo pensar en proponérselo hacía que le temblasen las piernas. Además cuando más convencida estaba de todo, Yaeko y Alex discutían hasta el punto de no hablarse. Sabía que era muy cobarde por su parte excusarse en eso para no hacer nada, pero eran su referente. Si a ellos no les funcionaba, no le funcionaría a nadie. Por eso lo de hoy saldría bien. Tenía que salir bien.

Mientras Kanako divagaba escogiendo qué ponerse, Yaeko salió de la ducha envuelta en su albornoz hacia su habitación. Abrió el armario con desgana rebuscando algo de ropa. La ducha le había sentado bien, pero pensar en que en no tanto tiempo como parecía se vería con Alex le ponía histérica. No habían vuelto a hablarse desde ese día. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… nada. Lo que sabía de él era por Akari. En algún momento tendría que compensarle el esfuerzo y la preocupación que siempre tenía por todos. Al menos la conversación con el japonés y la información que le proporcionaba era una especie de consuelo para saber de Alex.

Puede que esto todo esto fuese una señal. Una segunda oportunidad. Iba a ver a Alex. Se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Le echaba de menos mucho, muchísimo. Era como si hubiesen pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Quería saber qué tal estaba, qué tal estaba de verdad. Alex le había dicho muchas veces que solo con ella llegaba a desahogarse del todo. Con Marcos no podía, ya que era en él en quien se apoyaba el chico y a Akari no quería cargarle más cosas de la cuenta, pero a ella le contaba todo. Por mucho que ellos se ocupasen de él seguro que no era lo mismo. Akari decía que se encerraba, y que le veían poco. Seguro que echaba de menos alguien que enredase los dedos en su pelo. Que le dijese que podía relajarse. Seguro que echaba de menos esos momentos de paz. Seguro que se sentía solo. Seguro que…. Con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, se fijó en la mano alargada unos vaqueros cómodos. Temblaba. Pero no era solo su mano. Temblaba toda ella.

\- _Kana-chan…_ \- Murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz. Ahogó un sollozo. – _Kanako_. – Llamó un poco más fuerte.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ – Entró en la habitación acabando de ponerse una camiseta. – _Ay… ven aquí, anda_. – Se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos y Yaeko no dudó en aceptar su abrazo. – _Venga, tranquila, todo irá bien._

\- _¿Me… me per-perdonará?_ – Dijo con voz entrecortada. – _S-sí le pi-pido perdón… me… me… _\- Una sonora exhalación mezclada con un sollozo la interrumpió. – _¿Me perdonará? Le… Le echo de menos_.

\- _Ya lo sé_. – Le acarició la cabeza con cariño. – _Y claro que te va a perdonar_.

\- _¿S-se-seguro?_ – Preguntó.

\- _Claro. _– Se separó de ella cogiéndole las manos. – _Le conoces. Sabes cómo es_.

\- _Y… y si n-no quiere… _\- Se sorbió la nariz. – _e-estar como antes._ – Agachó la cabeza, compungida. – _Q-qué hago_.

\- _A ver, mírame_. – Yaeko levantó la cara sin ánimo. – _Vamos a ir las dos juntas, ¿vale? Y vas a hablar con Alex_. – Apartó la mirada con gesto compungido y le dio un pequeño tirón en las manos para que se animase. – _Estaré cerca pase lo que pase._ _Pero no puedes presentarte así_. – Le enjuagó un par de lágrimas de la cara. – _¿De acuerdo?_ – Yaeko asintió intentando calmarse. – _Venga, vamos a buscarte algo de ropa_.

Kanako sentó a su amiga en la cama mientras buscaba algo por ella. Cogió los vaqueros que vio entre el hueco de perchas con una camiseta y un jersey bonito. Tenía que estar mona para Alex aunque no fuese especialmente arreglada. Igual la convencía para dejarse maquillar un poco y ocultar las rojeces producidas por llorar. Un poco después, le secaba el pelo intentando darle conversación para que se distrajese cuando empezó a notarse ella misma nerviosa también. Esperaba, de corazón, que todo acabase bien.

Lejos de allí, en casa de los chicos, Marcos y Akari estaban sentados en el sofá, con la televisión puesta pero sin prestarle atención en realidad. La tenían puesta para tapar su conversación mantenida en voz baja y que no se enterase Alex en su cuarto. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos y ansiosos sin tener muy claro lo que pasaría cuando llegase Yaeko con Kanako. Tenían claro que Alex quería verla, pero le habían mentido. Naturalmente habían avisado a Michelle para confirmar su coartada en el caso de necesitarla. A la mujer no pareció muy correcto engañar así a Alex, pero si todo iba bien, eso que ganarían.

\- ¿Se enfadará con nosotros? – Preguntó el rubio por enésima vez, señalando con la cabeza en dirección de la puerta del cuarto de Alex.

\- Esto fue cosa tuya. – Respondió en voz baja casi ofendido. – ¿Por qué tantas dudas ahora?

\- No lo sé… - Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. – Me asusta que salga mal. Y si sale mal Alex se enfadará por mentirle.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a salir mal? Ya lo hemos hablado, ¿no?

\- Ya, pero… - Se metió un chicle en la boca, mascando con ansiedad.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Akari, al ver que no añadía más.

\- Pero. – Sentenció con una exhalación. – Prefiero perder la apuesta con Michelle.

\- Yo también prefiero que la pierdas. – Dijo con sarcasmo. Rió al ver su cara ofendida, y le apoyó la mano en el hombro. – ¿Kanako qué te dice?

\- P-pues que está nerviosa… y eso. – Akari le miró alzando una ceja. - ¡B-bueno! Tampoco hemos hablado mucho de eso, ¿vale? – Dijo sonrojado. – Hemos hablado… otras cosas.

Akari rió decidiendo darle un poco de tregua. Podía entenderle perfectamente. Habían hablado largo y tendido de cómo convencer a Alex de que se quedase en casa. Akari era partidario de contarle más o menos la situación y decirle que Yaeko quería hablar con él. A fin de cuentas tenía su fondo de verdad. Marcos había empezado a decir que conocía a Alex lo suficiente para saber que eso no funcionaría, que mejor engañarle del todo, así que, en vista de lo seguro que estaba había decidido seguir su plan. Había sido decírselo al moreno y empezar a dudar. El nerviosismo de Marcos había sido tal que incluso Alex llegó a preguntarle si le pasaba algo antes de que se fuese a tocar la guitarra un rato para no liarla.

Akari también estaba preocupado por cómo podría salirles la jugada. Alex había aceptado con desgana la supuesta visita de Michelle para dar clase a Marcos, y, aunque había pasado casi todo el día encerrado, cuando salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones encontraron su ropa doblada y clasificada en dos montones, además de tener el resto de la casa impoluta.

Marcos, que estaba a su lado mascando chicle también tenía sus propios motivos para estar nervioso. La cercana visita de Yaeko estaría acompañada por Kanako. Recientemente, y más desde el día que la habían asaltado, los dos muchachos estaban mucho más acaramelados el uno con el otro, y la perspectiva de ver a la japonesa alegraba a Marcos, que miraba el móvil con ansiedad periódicamente comprobando la hora, o su servicio de mensajería. Pero, añadido a eso, pendía una apuesta sobre su cabeza. Si Yaeko y Alex arreglaban sus problemas al verse, él tendría que dar el paso definitivamente con Kanako. Si no lo arreglaban, Michelle le dejaría su coche para enseñarle a conducir. Evidentemente aunque sacrificaría de lejos su opción de coger un volante por primera vez si sus amigos lo arreglaban, eso no estaba reñido con la perspectiva de tener que hablar seriamente con Kanako si todo iba bien.

\- ¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a decirle? – Preguntó Akari con malicia.

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos levantó la vista de su móvil. – ¿Decir qué?

\- Ya sabes. – Alzó una ceja con sorna. – A Kanako.

\- ¿A Kan…? – Se quedó callado, pensativo. Al tiempo que procesaba la información enrojeció. – ¿Eh? ¡No! N-no he pensado nada de eso. – Dejó el teléfono a un lado y se cruzó de brazos girándole la cara enfurruñado. – Todavía tienen que verse, ¿no? Pues ya está.

\- Yo que tú iría planeando algo. – Dijo Akari mirándose las uñas. – No sé cuánto tiempo piensa darte Michelle. Ya sabes cómo es.

\- ¿Qu-qué quieres decir? – Miró a su amigo con pánico. – ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

\- No creo que mucho. – Akari adoptó pose pensativa. – Es muy competitiva.

\- Pero lo del castigo… - Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. – No iba en serio… ¿verdad? Voy a cumplir mi parte. – Akari se encogió de hombros con aire misterioso. – Venga, tío, tú la conoces. – Le agitó del brazo con cierta desesperación.

\- ¿Quieres un consejo? – Marco asintió fervientemente. – En unos… - Miró la hora de su móvil. – Quince minutos estarán aquí. – La cara de su amigo era un poema. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. – Piensa rápido.

Mientras tanto, un poco después, las dos japonesas se acercaban al portal de los chicos. Yaeko iba agarrada al brazo de Kanako con tanta fuerza, que tuvo que agradecer al grosor de su abrigo que no le estuviera haciendo daño. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras en el trayecto, que habían hecho a buen paso. Yaeko tenía la sensación de que si hablaba demasiado echaría a correr a su casa, y Kanako aún no se sentía demasiado confiada caminando por la calle. Las dos suspiraron al llegar al portal, casi de forma sincronizada. Tras mirarse con cara de circunstancias, Kanako alargó la mano hacia el interruptor del piso de los chicos, pero Yaeko le agarró el brazo, apartándoselo de golpe.

\- _¡Espera, espera, por favor!_ – Pidió con voz ahogada.

\- _¿Qué?_ – La miró extrañada. - _¿Qué pasa?_

\- _No…_ \- Se mordió el labio. – _No estoy segura_.

\- _¿Segura de qué?_ – Se soltó de su mano, con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

\- _D-de subir_. – Yaeko miró al interfono con pánico. – _No sé qué decirle, ni cómo está, ni qué hacer. No sé nada._

\- _Tranquila, irá bien_. – Volvió a intentar llamar, pero Yaeko le agarró el brazo de nuevo. – _Yaeko, hemos venido hasta aquí a esto_. – Se giró hacia ella y le agarró los hombros. – _Relájate, ¿vale?_

\- _Pero… ¿seguro que quiere verme?_ – Preguntó dudosa.

\- _Claro que sí_. – Se giró de nuevo al panel con los timbres. – _Confía en mí_. – Sin darle tiempo a que se arrepintiese pulsó el interruptor.

\- _¡Pero entra tú primero!_

\- _Que sí pes…_ \- Cerró la boca al oír la voz distorsionada del portero automático.

\- ¿Quién es? – Kanako sonrió al reconocer la voz de Marcos.

\- Somos nosotras, ¿nos abres? – Respondió la menor de las japonesas.

\- Claro. – Oyeron el característico sonido de apertura y entraron al portal.

Alex estaba tirado en la cama cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Resopló con disgusto. Le había parecido que Akari y Marcos charlaban mientras veían la televisión en la salita, y ahora tendría que salir de ahí a saludar. No tenía ni pizca de ganas de ver a Michelle. Seguro que iba a juzgarle. Tampoco protestaría si le soltaba un bofetón, se lo merecía. Se levantó saliendo de su habitación arrastrando los pies. Se encontró con las miradas culpables de Akari y Marcos puestas en él. Habían dejado la puerta entreabierta, quedándose bastante alejados. Vale que Michelle les daba miedo pero no era para tant…

Lo que oyó, le desconcertó. Fuera sonaron unos susurros que no logró entender. Miró a la puerta de nuevo, donde Max gimoteaba esperando que le abriesen, y se volvió a sus amigos, que parecían agitados y haciendo visibles esfuerzos por no mirarle. De hecho Marcos llegó a lanzarle una mirada de refilón y giró la cara con total descaro. No entendía nada. Se acercó a la puerta con un injustificado temor, por instinto, intentando calmar al perro, que se veía tanto o más nervioso que sus amigos. Entonces la puerta se abrió del todo. Kanako se encontró de frente con él mientras Max la golpeaba con el hocico exigiendo su saludo.

\- Eh… hola… - Se aclaró la garganta mientras apartaba la vista rascando a Max.

\- ¿Kanako? – Preguntó extrañado. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

La japonesa boqueó un par de veces sin hablar encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió a Marcos y Akari con una sonrisa tensa, saludando con la mano. Luego se giró en dirección a la puerta, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. A Alex se le encogió el estómago. Miró a sus amigos preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Kanako tras cerrar la puerta sujetó a Max, a punto de abalanzarse contra una persona que hacía mucho que no veía. Yaeko.

Alex no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Murmuró su nombre en un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas oyó él mismo. Dio un paso vacilante en su dirección. Hacía tanto que no la veía. Se detuvo. No tenía derecho a hacerlo. Yaeko le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, le temblaba el labio y tenía los ojos vidriosos, con los brazos apretados contra el pecho. Al fijarse con más detalle la vio pálida y ojerosa, no tenía su sonrisa habitual. Entonces a su mente acudió el recuerdo de su discusión, llorando después de portarse como un capullo, cómo se había ido corriendo de casa, el portazo que había sonado como su corazón rompiéndose en pedazos. Estaba así por su culpa. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara, con el dolor y culpa clavándose en su pecho como estacas al rojo vivo, incapaz de reaccionar. El silencio se cortaba con cuchillo.

Kanako le dio un pequeño empujón a Yaeko, que se había quedado clavada en el sitio. Casi no reconocía a Alex. Despeinado, con un jersey viejo lleno de bolitas, un pantalón de chándal y aspecto demacrado. Pequeño, pese a su altura, y desvalido, cuando tantas veces le había proporcionado refugio. Incluso le parecía que había adelgazado. Le partía el alma verle así. Se sentía a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- A-Alex. – Empezó con voz aguda. Él la miró con terror. – Q-quería deci…

\- ¡No, espera! – Pidió desesperado avanzando hacia ella. – Espera. Por favor. – Sollozó. – Espera.

Se quedó de frente delante de ella. Las lágrimas corrían descontroladas por su cara. Movió las manos sin saber si tenía derecho a coger las suyas, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si le dejaba hablar antes a ella todo terminaría, así que finalmente se las cogió con suavidad. Yaeko no opuso resistencia ninguna.

\- L-l-lo siento. – Murmuró apenas sin voz. – Lo siento. – Repitió con voz más audible. – Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento. – El llanto sacudió su cuerpo. – Perdóname, por favor. No puedo más. – Se sorbió la nariz. – No… no puedo.

Alex lloró desconsolado sin soltar las manos de Yaeko. Marcos apareció discretamente por un lateral. Cogió a Kanako de la mano, que se había quedado contemplando la escena, emocionada, y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la cocina con él hasta donde estaba Akari, dando intimidad a la pareja.

Yaeko sintió sus propias lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. No estaba preparada para aquello. Le faltaba el aire e incluso se sentía algo mareada al ver a Alex en ese estado. Ninguno de sus peores escenarios se habían confirmado.

\- Alex… - Llamó de nuevo Yaeko, rompiendo a llorar también. – Y-yo…

\- S-si no quieres… – Hipó de nuevo, cortando su frase. – S-si no quieres verme más. – Dijo con voz ronca y desgarrada. – Al menos… al menos perdóname. – Se llevó el dorso de los dedos de Yaeko a la cara. – Por favor.

Viendo que Alex no atendía a razones Yaeko se soltó de sus manos. Él se quedó estático, temiéndose lo peor durante la décima de segundo que tardó la mujer en poner las manos a los lados de su cara. Alex empezó a temblar descontroladamente, preso de un ataque de nervios. Posó una mano en la mano de Yaeko, con la respiración agitada, aguardando sus palabras.

\- No llores. – Le pidió en un susurro sorbiendo la nariz. – No llores, cielo.

\- Tú también lloras. – Alex intentó apartar la cabeza, pero ella no le dejó.

\- Lloro porque… – Soltó una exhalación mezclada con una carcajada. – … porque te quiero.

\- ¿Q-qué? – Le dijo a media voz sin procesar sus palabras. – ¿Qué has…?

\- Que te quiero. Que me quedo contigo.

El mensaje penetró poco a poco la cortina de tristeza de Alex. Cuando entendió el alcance del mismo, la abrazó contra sí con fuerza, ansioso, casi temiendo que fuese un fruto de su fantasía, más que de la realidad. Sus lágrimas se tornaron en alegría al sentir los brazos de Yaeko rodeando también su cuerpo y refugiando la cabeza en su pecho. Casi no podía creérselo. Había sido tan, pero tan idiota. Casi había perdido a la mujer de sus sueños por una estupidez, y ahí estaba, de nuevo, a su lado. Por eso estrechó a la japonesa hasta casi quedarse ambos sin aliento, recibiendo la medicina que llevaban días anhelando y que su cabezonería les había negado. Tras calmarse lo suficiente y asimilar que realmente Yaeko le aceptaba, se separó de ella lo justo para verle la cara. Pasó el dorso de los dedos por sus mejillas, que aunque estaban surcadas por los restos de lágrimas, habían recuperado el color. Sus ojos volvían a brillar, y sus labios volvían a estar como tanto le gustaban, con la sonrisa que alejaba todos sus males. Siempre le había parecido guapa, pero ahora, incluso con las ojeras consecuencia de los días anteriores, resplandecía para él. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en la de ella con un suspiro cansado.

\- Peque… perdóname. – Le murmuró. – Te dije cosas horribles. – Posó la mano en su nuca, pasando los dedos por su nuca, ansioso de su piel.

\- Yo también te dije cosas horribles. – Respondió ella mirándole a los ojos. – Lo siento.

\- Te quiero. – Las mejillas de Yaeko se encendieron con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Sus labios se encontraron temerosos al principio, tímidos, casi como un primer beso. El encuentro con los labios que tan bien conocían el uno y el otro subió de intensidad, buscándose casi desesperados en un profundo y pasional beso en el que a ambos les parecía que iban a perder, con gusto, el aliento y hasta la noción del tiempo.

A cierta distancia, al menos, era la sensación que tenían sus amigos, que se encontraban contra la encimera de la cocina. Aunque conscientemente habían intentado no fijarse a sus amigos para dejarles intimidad y no escuchar lo que no era asunto suyo, los tres habían estado hasta ese momento sin perderse detalle de la pareja. Incluso Marcos y Kanako se habían dado de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados. Si Akari, situado al otro lado de Marcos, se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, no había dicho nada. La chica también se había agarrado al brazo del rubio con la mano libre, tensa, y hasta no ver finalmente el beso entre ellos no se había permitido relajarse.

\- Menos mal… - Se llevó una mano a los ojos, emocionada.

Cuando levantó la cara vio a Marcos sonriéndola, también visiblemente aliviado. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verla conmovida, y apoyó la frente en su hombro con un suspiro, avergonzada, aunque él también estuviese emocionado.

\- No deberíamos mirar tanto. – Dijo Akari azorado. – Se van a sentir incómodos.

\- Por cómo le mete lengua Alex a Yaeko, yo diría que no. – Intervino el rubio con sorna.

\- ¡Marcos! – Kanako le reprendió en voz baja dándole un golpe en el brazo, pero también echó un vistazo confirmando lo dicho por el chico.

\- Au. – Miró enfurruñado a Kanako, pero al momento sonrió. – Pero prefiero verles así, la verdad. – Suspiró. – Al final Michelle tenía razón.

\- Eh, que yo también lo dije. –Akari le miró indignado.

\- Seguro que te lo dijo ella antes. – Respondió con sorna.

\- Pues si te acuerdas de lo que dijo ella. – Empezó en tono burlón. – Te acordarás de lo demás, ¿no? – Empezó a darle codazos. – ¿No tienes algo que hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

\- Para ya, ¿quieres? – Le pidió entre dientes, enrojeciendo, notando cómo Kanako se asomaba a ellos.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – Preguntó la japonesa con curiosidad. Marcos dio un bote en el sitio.

\- A-a-avisarla. – Dijo atropelladamente, soltándose de ella como si quemase. – Sí, eso es. – Asintió muy serio. – Avisarla de que ya está todo bien. – Carraspeó. – Voy a ello ahora mismo.

Kanako observó con cierta decepción cómo Marcos la soltaba para sacar el móvil y, aparentemente, informar a Michelle de que la pareja volvía a estar unida. Pero podía entenderlo, Michelle tenía que enterarse. Había sido una gran ayuda en los últimos días, tanto para Yaeko como para ella misma. El sábado había podido respirar un poco gracias a su presencia, y se había preocupado mucho por ella tras el asalto. Incluso la había llamado al móvil, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba a la mujer hablar por teléfono. Así que se conformó con apoyarse en Marcos ligeramente, fijándose en su reacción. Él le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, insinuando una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, pero cuando empezaba a apoyar la mejilla en su hombro, Akari se movió de repente, yendo hacia la nevera sugiriendo pensar opciones para la cena, provocando que se separase de él. Marcos, aprovechando que el japonés estaba de espaldas, sonriendo, le dio un toque juguetón en la nariz con el dedo antes de unirse a su amigo. Kanako se llevó la mano a la nariz haciendo pucheros antes de unirse a ellos. Tonto. Marcos era tonto.

Mientras tanto, La pareja seguía abrazada, dándose pequeños besos más espaciados, disfrutándose el uno al otro. De pronto, Alex se acordó de algo. Se separó de repente de Yaeko yendo a su habitación. La japonesa se quedó confusa, aprovechando ese momento para quitarse el abrigo, esperando intrigada a que volviese Alex. Notó la mirada del resto posada en ella. Apenas acababa de dejar el abrigo en uno de los sofás cuando Alex volvió con una pequeña bolsita de papel en tonos pastel en la mano. La escondió con torpeza a la espalda y se situó delante de Yaeko, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

\- El… eehh… el otro día vi una cosa y… - Carraspeó nervioso. – Me acordé de ti, así que te la compré. No sabía si llegaría a dártela porque… bueno. Ya sabes por qué. – Hizo una mueca de disculpa. – Pero me recordó a ti y tuve que comprarlo. Toma. – Le dio la bolsita, que Yaeko abrió con curiosidad. – Es una bobada. – Se excusó. Si no te gusta…

\- Aaawww… ¡qué mono! – De la bolsita sacó lo que parecía un mini-_cupcake_ de plástico de color marrón y rosa con chispitas de colores en la parte superior, algo menor que la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó ilusionado. – L-la verdad es que no sé qué es.

\- Mmm… - Yaeko le dio un par de vueltas y al momento probó a desenroscar la parte superior. – Es un cacao de labios. – Le enseñó el contenido del mismo. – Parece que da algo de color también, ¡y huele a cereza! – Yaeko se echó un poco del bálsamo con el dedo, y al acabar miró a Alex con picardía. - ¿Quieres probarlo?

\- Bueno… - Alex, dudoso, llevó un dedo al recipiente y Yaeko rió divertida cogiéndole la mano.

\- Así no, tonto.

Le dio un beso juguetón en los labios, y Alex, riéndose también por su momento de tontuna transitoria, le devolvió el beso, más prolongado. Un momento después, rodeó su cintura, alzándola en el aire en un abrazo, al que ella respondió con un pequeño chillido emocionado antes de que la bajase al fin. Estaban felices y juntos de nuevo y Alex se prometió a sí mismo no volver a fallarla nunca más. No quería volver a perderse esa sonrisa por nada del mundo.

Tras frotar sus narices con sendos "te quiero" y algún beso más, se acordaron que estaban compartiendo la estancia con más personas. Cogidos de la mano se acercaron a ellos, que al momento se giraron con bastante poca discreción, simulando contemplar los diferentes folletos de comida rápida en la encimera de la cocina, de espaldas a ellos. Alex sonrió a Yaeko señalando con la cabeza la mano de Marcos en la espalda de Kanako, y su novia ocultó una risita.

\- No hace falta que disimuléis, sabemos que nos habéis estado mirando. – Dijo Alex con voz divertida.

Los tres les miraron con la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro. Yaeko y Kanako parecieron mantener una pequeña conversación sin palabras, a juzgar por los mínimos gestos y expresión satisfactoria de la última. Akari y Marcos, por su parte, también se mostraron felices. Akari asintió suavemente ante la visión de la pareja, agarrados, y juntos, como tenían que estar. Marcos se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Entonces… ¿estáis ya bien? – Preguntó ilusionado.

\- Sí. – Alex besó la frente de Yaeko. – ¿No lo ves?

\- Menos mal, tío. – Marcos se apoyó en la encimera a su espalda. – No volváis a discutir, por favor. – Pidió con voz cansada frotándose la cara. – Es como si… como…

\- Como ver discutir a tus padres, o algo así. – Ayudó Akari.

\- Bueno tampoco… espera… - Marcos apenas había conocido a su padre, pero, aunque la analogía le había parecido estúpida al principio, al mirar a Alex y Yaeko se sintió tal y como había dicho. – Sí, es verdad. No lo volváis a hacer.

\- Aaww… qué tiernos sois. – Dijo Yaeko con cariño. – Tranquilos, no lo haremos. – Se abrazó al brazo de Alex. – ¿verdad, Pollito?

\- Verdad. – Frotó la nariz con Yaeko, y se giró a ellos con gesto serio. – Hablando de cosas que no se deben volver a hacer. – Se soltó de su novia un momento y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿No tenéis algo que decirme vosotros dos?

Marcos y Akari se miraron con cara de consecuencias, tragando saliva con dificultad, y, casi al unísono, avanzaron arrastrando los pies hasta quedar plantados delante de Alex, que seguía con expresión severa. Honestamente, habían creído que tras el éxito de su jugada Alex no tendría en cuenta su pequeña mentira pero ahora, viéndole delante de ellos, no tenían claro qué les diría.

\- Así que iba a venir Michelle, ¿no?

\- Es que… - Empezó Marcos. Alex levantó una mano cortándole.

\- Y te iba a dar clase, ¿no?

\- ¡Fue cosa de Marcos! – Estalló Akari, incapaz de aguantarse.

\- ¡Acusica! – El menor le miró resentido. – Alex, no le hagas caso.

\- ¡Pero si es verdad! – Se giró al moreno. – Pregúntale a Michelle si no me crees.

\- Ah. – Dijo Alex con tranquilidad. – Así que también está Michelle implicada. Os parecerá bonito.

\- Bocazas. – Masculló Marcos en voz baja, dándole un pequeño puñetazo de atención en el brazo.

\- La culpa es tuya. – Respondió en el mismo tono devolviéndole el golpe. – Siempre lo complicas todo.

\- ¿Yo? Pues anda que tú.

\- Eh, eh. Basta ya. – Intervino Alex poniendo orden. Levantó un dedo acusador delante de ellos. – Me habéis mentido. Los dos.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. – Frunció el ceño. – Sois unos entrometidos. – Los dos agacharon la cabeza. – Unos entrometidos que me conocen bien. Gracias, chicos.

Alex atrajo a ambos hacia sí en un abrazo sentido que descolocó a sus amigos. Sí, se habían metido donde no les llamaban a ninguno de los dos, en medio de su relación, pero, aunque es cierto que no deberían haberlo hecho, se alegraba de que hubiesen sabido lo que era mejor para ellos. Al mirar a Yaeko estaba con Kanako dándole explicaciones también, ya que, realmente, también la habían engañado a ella.

Para celebrar la reconciliación, decidieron encargar la cena que consistió, como no, en pizza, acompañada de todos los complementos que se les ocurrió. Observaron con alegría como Alex había recuperado el apetito y, más que eso, se resarció de baja ingesta en días anteriores, superando incluso a Akari. Mientras tanto, tuvieron que aguantar escenitas de la pareja, como Yaeko dándole de comer a la boca a Alex, o éste, acariciando a su novia constantemente, pero por hoy llegaron al acuerdo tácito de pasarlo por alto. Todos preferían verles así a como habían estado por separado.

\- Peque. – Dijo Alex con tono meloso arrimando aún más su silla a la de Yaeko. – Podrías quedarte hoy aquí…

\- ¡Vale! – Respondió con alegría. Se oyeron suspiros resignados procedentes de Marcos y Akari. – Ay, espera. – Yaeko miró a Kanako, que picoteaba un palito de queso. – Pero dejaría sola a Kana-chan…

\- Me da igual, boba. – Replicó con una sonrisa. – Puedo pasar la noche sola.

\- Pero no quiero que te vayas sola…

\- No se va a ir sola. – Intervino Marcos al momento. – La acompaño yo a casa, si hace falta.

\- Me parece buen plan. – Comentó Akari. – Y si no, puedes quedarte a dormir en la cama de Marcos. – Añadió con un leve retintín.

\- Bueno. – Dijo Kanako con tono cortante y mejillas sonrojadas. – Y-ya lo hablamos luego, ¿no?

Kanako apoyó un codo en la mesa escondiendo la cara mientras centraba su vista en el plato. Marcos se giró a Akari diciéndole un "Tío, ¿qué haces?" sin palabras. Alex y Yaeko simplemente se rieron en voz baja contemplando a sus amigos haciendo el tonto. Marcos les dedicó una mirada resentida. No quería que agobiasen a Kanako. ¿Es que no les podían dejar a su aire y ya? Miró a la japonesa esperando que no estuviese muy molesta. Estaba frotándose el bajo vientre con el ceño fruncido. No había comido mucho y no tenía buena cara.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Marcos con voz suave dándole un toque con el codo.

\- Sí. – Mintió. – Estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? – Insistió Marcos, inclinándose para verle bien la cara.

\- Ay que sí. – Respondió con brusquedad. – No seas pesado.

Al momento se arrepintió de la contestación que le había dado. Marcos apartó la cara, dolido, murmurando una disculpa. Tenía razón, no se encontraba bien. Tenía una idea bastante encaminada de qué le pasaba, pero no era motivo para responderle así. Además el resto se le había quedado mirando con lo que parecía reproche. En el momento en que iba a disculparse, o hacerle una broma para relajar el ambiente, una desagradable y conocida sensación en su intimidad le hizo cambiar de idea.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – Preguntó de repente. Se frotó los muslos

\- Hoy estamos a 21. – Informó Alex. – ¿Por?

\- No, por nada. – Miró la mesa. Todavía estaban acabando de cenar. Le parecía de mala educación levantarse antes, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. – V-vengo ahora.

Fue a la habitación de Marcos, donde había dejado el bolso, y se metió un tampón de los que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón antes de ir al baño. Maldita sea. En el baño confirmó lo que se temía. Le había bajado la regla y no le tocaba hasta un par de días más adelante. Había notado molestias esa mañana, pero lo había considerado una falsa alarma. Aunque esa tarde había empezado a sentir malestar general, lo había atribuido a los nervios del reencuentro con Alex y Yaeko. El tenue pinchazo que había sentido en su bajo vientre hasta entonces, y que había ignorado pensando que se le pasaría, ahora se había convertido en un dolor de ovarios patente y en aumento. Se sentía estúpida habiendo intentado pasar de ello, cuando era perfectamente consciente de que una vez que empezaba, el dolor solo iba a más. Empezaba a sentir resentidos los muslos, con la consecuente debilidad en las piernas, por no hablar de su estómago revuelto. Vaya mierda. No le tocaba hoy. No tenía que tocarle justo hoy. Le tenía que haber pillado en su casa, donde podría estar tirada en su sofá, o en su cama, renegando del mundo, pero ahora iba a tener que aguantarse. No quería estropearle el día al resto. Cogería una pastilla de su bolso, se la tomaría y aguantaría el tirón hasta llegar a casa.

Se lavó las manos y al salir del baño fue pasó por el cubo de la basura, sintiendo cuatro pares de ojos posados en ella en su recorrido, una vez más, hacia su bolso. Incluso antes de buscar, su instinto se lo dijo: No tenía ninguna pastilla. Había gastado la última de las que llevaba de emergencia un par de días antes en el bar. Joder. Tenía que haber metido recambio. Un pinchazo más intenso le hizo llevar una mano bajo su ombligo. Tendría que pedirle a Yaeko. Al volver la mesa de la cocina donde estaban todos acabando de cenar, sintió de nuevo la mirada de Marcos, que parecía preocupado. Se acercó a su amiga, que seguía pegada a Alex.

\- _Yaeko_. – Le dijo en japonés hablando en voz baja. – _Se me ha adelantado la regla y no tengo nada para tomar. ¿Tienes tú?_

\- _Uff_… - Yaeko resopló. – _La verdad es que no lo sé. Mira en mi bolso, está en el sofá_

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Alex, viendo la cara desmejorada de Kanako.

\- No, no es nada. – Respondió su novia mientras Kanako se alejaba de ahí.

Como si el mundo conspirase en su contra, Yaeko tampoco tenía. Negó con la cabeza mirando a su amiga con gesto de angustia. No era justo. No era nada justo. El dolor iba en aumento y empezaba a revolverle el estómago. Joder. ¡Joder! Se frotó los muslos agarrada al respaldo del sofá. Max, que después de mendigar comida durante la cena había estado tumbado en su cesta, se acercó a su lado, mirándola intrigado y dejando su cuerpo calientito junto a ella, como si supiese lo que necesitaba. Vio a Yaeko hablando con Alex, probablemente pidiéndole una pastilla, porque al momento se levantó rebuscando en el botiquín que tenían. Se sentía inútil y tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía si de dolor, de rabia, por el estallido hormonal de su cuerpo, o porque veía que su situación no iba a mejorar. Marcos, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Respondió cortante. Le parecía obvio lo que pasaba, no sabía a qué venía tanta pregunta estúpida.

\- No lo sé… - Admitió el rubio acercándose a ella. – Estás muy pálida.

\- No me digas, Capitán Obvio. – Replicó con acritud, dedicándole una mirada funesta, pero Marcos, aunque dolido por sus palabras, aguardó una explicación. Resopló. – Me duelen los ovarios, ¿contento?

\- Esto… ¿tanto duele? – Preguntó con inocencia sinceramente preocupado.

\- Me hace cosquillas, no te jode.

Si las miradas matasen, Marcos habría caído fulminado al momento. Racionalmente sabía que el chico no había convivido lo suficiente con mujeres como para hacerse una idea de cómo podía sentirse estando con la regla, pero en ese momento no estaba para tonterías. Era obvio que estaba jodida. Incluso tuvo intención de darle un golpe en el estómago, para que pensase cómo se sentía en ese momento, pero un calambre intenso la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma con un sollozo en voz baja. Marcos, pese a los desplantes que estaba recibiendo por su parte, se colocó a su lado, ayudándola a caminar como un pato mareado hasta que se tumbó en el sofá. Al momento se hizo una bolita, con otro escalofrío y gimoteando para sí en voz baja. Se estaba quedando destemplada y sus ganas de llorar estaban aumentando. Al final iba a dar el espectáculo en casa de los chicos. Le dolía. Le dolía mucho. Tenía frío y se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Quería que la dejasen en paz, pero necesitaba mimos y que la consintiesen hasta sentirse mejor. Yaeko apareció agachándose delante de ella con un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor.

\- _Toma_. – Kanako se incorporó para tomárselo. – _Se lo he pedido a pollito_. – Espero a que se lo tomase para dejar el vaso en la mesa. – _¿Quieres ir a casa?_ – Le preguntó con voz suave acariciándole la cabeza.

Kanako se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza. No sabía lo que quería en realidad. No se sentía con ganas ni fuerzas de ir caminando hasta su casa, no hasta que le hiciese efecto el fármaco, desde luego. En ese momento Yaeko se apartó, dejando sitio a Marcos que había aparecido con una manta que le echó por encima, arropándola. Kanako le miró con remordimiento, por cómo le había tratado un momento antes.

\- Te vas a quedar fría. – Explicó sin que nadie preguntase, al tiempo que la envolvía metiendo incluso la manta entre su cuerpo y el sofá para que estuviese más abrigada. Le sonrió amable. – ¿Mejor? – Kanako asintió levemente con la cabeza. – Bien.

Marcos sonrió feliz habiendo hecho algo bien, pero se quedó delante de ella, examinándola, o esperando que le pidiese algo más. Kanako no era precisamente una quejica, y verla tan mal de repente le preocupaba. Quería que estuviese mejor, pero no sabía cómo, y parecía que le molestaba que preguntase. No era capaz de hacerse a la idea qué tipo de dolor estaba sintiendo, ni cómo hacerlo más llevadero. Entonces notó un toque en su hombro y al levantarse vio a Yaeko haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Tras un último vistazo a Kanako, hizo intención de acariciarle la cara, pero se arrepintió en el último momento pensando que podría molestarla. Con un suspiro se incorporó, siguiendo a Yaeko, que estaba escribiendo algo en un papel que había arrancado de la libreta que tenían pegada a la nevera con un imán para apuntar la lista de la compra. Cerca de ellos Akari y Alex estaban recogiendo la mesa y éste último fregando lo que habían usado. Le tendió el papel a Marcos, que lo miró con extrañeza. De las tres cosas que había escritas solo entendió dos, "chocolate" y "mimos".

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó con resquemor temiendo la tomadura de pelo.

\- Son las tres cosas que necesita ahora Kanako. – Informó Yaeko con una sonrisa en voz baja para que solo él se enterara. – La primera es una infusión que le aliviará el dolor de ovarios. Las otras dos también espero que se las des tú personalmente. – Marcos enrojeció mirándola con desconfianza. Dobló el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

\- ¿Seguro que estará mejor así? – Farfulló.

\- Ay, que sí. – Yaeko le puso la mano en hombro con altiveza. – Confía en tu hermana mayor. – Marcos la miró aún dubitativo. – ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? Que van a cerrar el supermercado.

Yaeko le dio un pequeño empujón a Marcos, que al momento se apresuró en ir a su habitación para calzarse y coger su cartera. Max, alentado con la perspectiva de salir al verle preparándose, se acercó a él agitando la cola. Antes de salir por la puerta se agachó diciéndole algo que no oyeron. Fuese lo que fuese, un momento después el perro subió al sofá al lado de Kanako. Yaeko se volvió al resto de chicos con expresión ufana, antes de comentar que iba a ver cómo se encontraba Kanako.

Alex suspiró pensativo. Había sentido un extraño orgullo al ver a Marcos sacando una manta para tapar a Kanako. Los últimos días había descuidado mucho a sus amigos, encerrado en su burbuja de tristeza y desidia como estaba, pero le alegraba poder ver a su amigo más centrado y haciendo las cosas bien por una vez.

\- ¿El niño se hace mayor? – Le preguntó Akari con una sonrisa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Algo así. – Alex se pasó los dedos por el pelo, algo avergonzado. – Me ha sorprendido. Eso es todo.

\- Quién sabe, quizá en breves nos llevamos una sorpresa. – Comentó Akari con aire misterioso.

\- Tú sabes algo. – Le acusó el moreno. – ¿No me lo vas a contar?

\- Mmmm… - Akari se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. – Aún no es el momento, pero espero que pronto sí. – Alex frunció el ceño sin quedar convencido, así que cambió de tema. – Me alegro de que lo hayáis arreglado.

\- Y yo tío. – Suspiró profundamente. – Y yo. – Miró con ojos brillantes en dirección a Yaeko, arrodillada al lado de Kanako. – La echaba tanto de menos.

\- Lo sé, y ella te echaba de menos a ti, así que ya está todo como tiene que estar. – Akari sonrió a su amigo, y luego miró en dirección a las chicas. – Pobre Kanako, ¿no? ¿Crees que duele tanto?

\- He visto a Kanako con la mano llena de cortes cuando le estalló un vaso en el bar y no estaba ni la mitad de mal que ahora. Así que creo que sí.

\- Me siento un poco inútil. – Admitió Akari.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí limpiando? Si ya me cuesta saber qué hacer con Yaeko cuando está en esa situación…

Desde su perspectiva, daba la sensación de que una nube negra se había posado sobre Kanako, que seguía encogida en el sofá con las manos en su bajo vientre sin encontrarse mejor. Max, a su lado, gimoteaba cada vez que ella emitía un quejido un dolor, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas osadas. Yaeko, arrodillada a su lado, le frotó el brazo con cariño.

\- _En breves te hará efecto la pastilla_. – Le dijo con cariño. – _Aguanta un poco_.

\- _¿Y Marcos?_ – Preguntó de repente. – _¿Dónde está?_

\- _Ha ido a buscar una cosa_. _Volverá ahora_.

\- _¿Se ha enfadado conmigo?_ – Preguntó angustiada.

\- _¿Eh? No._ – Se extrañó Yaeko. – _¿Por qué dices eso?_

\- _Porque le contesté mal_. – Se pasó la mano por la cara con un sollozo. – _Es bobo, no me entiende. ¿Por qué se ha ido?_

\- _No llores, no va a tardar_.

\- _No lloro por él_. – Dijo con un tono muy poco convincente. – _Es porque me duele_. _¿Dónde está?_

\- _Dijo que iba a por algo para ti_.

\- _Tengo ganas de vomitar_.

\- _Intenta relajarte_.

Kanako se cubrió con la manta, sin querer más conversación. Yaeko la dejó descansar y se fue a charlar con Akari y Alex. Bueno, más que a charlar, fue a juguetear con su novio bajo la mesa entre risitas mientras Akari hacía como que no se daba cuenta.

Un rato después, cuando Max se levantó del sofá agitando la cola y acercándose a la puerta, supieron que había vuelto Marcos. Entró como un vendaval, sofocado y con la cara enrojecida, recuperando el resuello a bocanadas con una bolsa en la mano. Tras un escueto saludo al resto se acercó a Kanako agachándose a su lado.

\- Ey, Nako. – Murmuró a su lado secándole una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. – Ya estoy aquí. – Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio, intentando normalizar su respiración tras la carrera. – Te he traído cosas. – Le enseñó lo que había comprado. Dejó a su disposición tres tipos de chocolate, una tableta de chocolate blanco, una con leche y una más de chocolate negro. – No sabía cuál te gustaba más, así que traje los tres. – Explicó nervioso. Kanako le miró en silencio. Seguía bastante pálida, pero parecía más tranquila, así que se decidió a sacar una cosa más. – T-también te he traído esto. – Era un paquetito de bombones pequeño, con un lazo. – Y te he comprado esto también. – Le enseñó una cajita con las infusiones recomendadas por Yaeko. – Emm… - Tragó saliva. Sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- ¿Has comprado esto por mí? – Dijo Kanako en voz baja.

\- Sí. – Marcos se sintió enrojecer. – E-estaba preocupado.

\- Tonto. – Le dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa cansada. Marcos le miró algo decepcionado. – Gracias por preocuparte.

\- ¿Quieres la infusión?

Kanako asintió y Marcos le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse a por una taza con agua caliente. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con las miradas socarronas de sus amigos que se morían de ganas por preguntarle qué estaba haciendo ahí tan agachadito junto a Kanako. Con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, que no fue mucha, cogió su taza favorita para llenarla de agua y meterla en el microondas.

\- Fíjate, todo un enfermerito. – Se burló Alex en voz baja para que no lo oyese Kanako.

\- Hasta ha ido a comprarle cosas. – Dijo Akari.

\- Kanako no se encuentra bien. – Farfulló enrojeciendo.

\- Oohh, qué mono. – Alex le miró con una sonrisa. – Dan ganas de ponerse malo.

\- Dejad al chico. – Intervino Yaeko saliendo en su defensa. – Está siguiendo instrucciones. Y muy bien, por cierto. – Marcos, le dedicó una fugaz mirada de agradecimiento.

\- Venga, anda. – Alex se levantó acercándose a él. – Vete a dejar la chaqueta y te ayudo con esto.

El chico le miró con desconfianza, pero tras ver que iba en serio murmuró un agradecimiento y fue a dejar la chaqueta en su cuarto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de nuevo al lado del microondas observando la taza girar hasta oír el pitido. No quería girarse. Sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en su nuca y, aunque no los entendía, oía los cuchicheos. Cuando al fin se acabó la cuenta atrás y fue a sacar la taza con el agua hirviendo, profirió un siseo de dolor seguido de un reniego al quemarse intentando cogerla, provocando las risas de sus amigos. Ignorándoles, o intentándolo, pues había vuelto a enrojecer puso las manos sobre la encimera, que estaba más fría, para aliviarse los dedos. Después cogió la taza con más cuidado y miró el paquete donde venía la infusión, con duda. Sólo tenía que meter la bolsita en el agua y ya, ¿no? Al menos eso ponía en la cajita, lo había leído también en el supermercado. ¿Había que hacer algo más? se giró a Yaeko.

\- ¿Le echo azúcar, o algo? – Preguntó dudoso.

\- Un poco, sí. – Le indicó la japonesa. – A Kanako le gustan dulces. – Dijo insinuante.

\- ¿Y rubios? – Preguntó Akari con aire inocente mientras Marcos cogía el azúcar.

\- Yo creo que sí. – Respondió Alex.

\- Parad ya. – Marcos estaba rojísimo. Fijó su vista en la infusión mientras revolvía el azúcar que acababa de echar. – Os va a oír. – Había leído que tenía que dejar la bolsita 5 minutos. – ¿A-algo más?

\- Que no te quemes otra vez. – Akari se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Era su pequeña venganza por todas las veces que se había reído de él.

\- No suelo tomar esto, ¿vale? – Dijo con ofuscación. – Quiero que esté bien.

\- Pobrecito, se pone nervioso. – Akari sonreía con malicia. – Quiere quedar bien y todo.

\- Yo no me metí contigo cuando te fuiste a cuidar a Michelle. – Acusó Marcos.

\- De hecho sí lo hiciste. – Replicó Akari. – De hecho recuerdo haberte oído llamarme "calzonazos".

\- Voy a llevar esto, que se enfría. – Dijo con aire digno.

\- Acuérdate de lo que te dije. – Le recordó Yaeko mientras se alejaba.

Fue al sofá llevando con cuidado la taza, que dejó en la mesita de café. Al verle llegar, Kanako se incorporó. Parecía adormilada, y tenía cara de cansancio. Se echó hacia un lado, mirando el hueco que había dejado entre ella y el reposabrazos para luego mirarle a él con ojos de perrito abandonado, o al menos eso le pareció. Aceptó la silenciosa invitación con reparo y algo de miedo. Se sentó tieso como el palo de una escoba, sin atreverse a moverse demasiado, por si la molestaba. Kanako se pegó a él sin decir nada. El silencio empezó a alargarse demasiado para su gusto.

\- T-tienes que dejarlo cinco minutos. – Explicó Marcos de repente. – Pero no sé cuántos lleva, creo que dos o así, así que todavía quedan…

\- Está bien, Maru. – Le interrumpió con voz suave. – Gracias. – Cogió el paquetito de bombones, ofreciéndole uno a él y cogiendo otro para ella. – Están muy buenos.

\- Bien. – Se alegró Marcos. – No sabía cuáles te gustaban.

\- Éstos están bien. – Cogió otro bombón. Antes de volver a sentarse, acercó la mesita hacia ellos y subió las piernas al sofá, recostándose sobre él, que seguía tenso con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. – ¿Te molesto así?

\- ¡N-n-no! – Respondió con excesiva efusividad. Carraspeó antes de seguir. – No me molestas.

Kanako empezó a moverse sin encontrar postura. Le miró un par de veces, como si quisiese algo, pero sin acabar de decirlo. Era como si le estorbase algo. Parecía tener un dilema entre buscar posición y conseguir seguir tapada con la manta. A Marcos le recordó a Max cuando intentaba llamar su atención para que le rascase. Sin pensar muy bien qué hacía, levantó el brazo, rodeando sus hombros y cogió la manta, ayudándola a taparse. Entonces Kanako se acurrucó contra él con un suspiro.

\- ¿Mejor así? – Preguntó Marcos. Le respondió con un sonido de asentimiento. Le apartó el pelo con la mano libre, para verle la cara. – ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí, un poco. – Kanako alargó la mano a la taza, pero para llegar tenía que incorporarse, así que al verla, se movió él, retirando la bolsita antes de pasársela. – Gracias. – Tras soplar un poco la superficie, dio un sorbo a su infusión.

\- ¿Está buena? – Ella frunció los labios encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No está mal. – Dio otro trago, pensativa, y agachó la cabeza. – Perdona por darte problemas.

\- No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa. Además. – Frotó la mejilla contra su cabeza, abrazándola un poco más fuerte. – Quiero que estés bien. – Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras daba cuenta del contenido de la taza y la posaba en la mesa.

\- Maru. – Le llamó en voz baja.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te trato mal?

\- ¿Eh? – La miró extrañado. – ¿A qué viene eso? – Kanako se encogió de hombros agachando la cabeza.

\- Haces cosas por mí y yo te grito. – Ocultó la cara en su pecho. – Te trato mal.

\- Idiota. – Kanako dio un pequeño respingo y el rió suave, dándole un beso en la cabeza. – No es verdad. – La mujer hizo pucheros sin creerse sus palabras. – ¿Chocolate? – Kanako asintió. – ¿Cuál prefieres? – Señaló la tableta de chocolate negro y se incorporó lo suficiente para que quitase el brazo de sus hombros y partiese unas onzas para ella, y otras para él mismo. La japonesa se apoyó de nuevo en él observando cómo lo hacía.

\- Di "aahh…" – Dijo Marcos con un trozo de chocolate en la mano. Kanako abrió la boca y agarró con los dientes el chocolate que le ofrecía, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Se comió el chocolate, saboreándolo, y se frotó la cara con una mano.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Un poco. – Bostezó, confirmando sus palabras.

\- Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, si quieres.

\- No, no. – Rechazó con las mejillas sonrojadas. – No hace falta.

\- Puedes tumbarte aquí. – Ofreció él.

Kanako apenas lo dudó, por si se arrepentía. Marcos la ayudó a taparse mientras se tumbaba en el sofá, dejando la cabeza reposando en su regazo. Al girar la cabeza hacia arriba, se encontró con que él la estaba mirando, con una sonrisa. Era una posición extraña, pero sus ojos verdes estaban puestos en ella, y le hacía feliz. Tras sonreír también, se recostó con un suspiro. Cuando pensaba que no podía estar mejor, Marcos le apartó el pelo de la cara, acariciándole la cara y el brazo por encima de la manta. Sí, estaba con la regla, le molestaban los ovarios, se sentía cansada e hinchada, pero que la en ese momento estaba recibiendo el mejor cuidado que podía tener. No podía pedir más.

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina Akari, Alex y Yaeko habían decidido darles un poco de intimidad mientras hacían sus propias apuestas de qué estaba ocurriendo. Alex contemplaba la escena con cariño, casi sin creerse lo embobado, y lo enamorado, que estaba Marcos, incluso le propuso a Yaeko que volviesen el sábado a su casa y ver una peli. Viendo la situación seguro que su compatriota se lo agradecía. Además así él mismo pasaba más tiempo con Yaeko. Tenía que recuperar con ella el tiempo que había perdido haciendo el idiota. Por su parte, Akari maquinaba cómo tomarle el pelo al rubio después de lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos. Pensaba contárselo todo a Michelle, sobre todo para meterle presión por su apuesta y resarcirse a base de bien de todas las veces que la situación había sido a la inversa con Marcos burlándose de él. Una exhalación emocionada cortó la corriente de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Le ha dado de comer a la boca! – Exclamó Yaeko en voz baja con emoción contenida.

\- ¿En serio? – Akari se giró sorprendido. – Alucino.

\- Pues no alucines porque es verdad. – Dijo Yaeko. – Le ha dado un trozo de chocolate a la boca.

\- Vamos a cotillear. – Sugirió Alex.

\- ¿No les cortaremos el rollo? – Preguntó Yaeko.

\- ¿Según están? – Dijo Akari. – Si solo falta que se líen delante de nosotros.

\- Vale, vamos.

Yaeko se levantó, seguida de Alex que fue con ella hasta el sofá libre con la mano en su cintura. Alex tomó asiento y Yaeko se sentó junto a él, de lado, pasando las piernas por encima de las de su chico, que aprovechó la postura para acariciarle las piernas mientras ella se agarraba a su brazo, mirando a Marcos y Kanako con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Molestamos? – Preguntó Akari con inquina, sentándose al otro lado de Alex, ya que Kanako estaba tumbada en el otro sofá.

\- Pues la verdad. – Marcos miró hacia abajo antes de continuar. Kanako estaba adormilada así que bajó el tono. – Un POQUITO.

\- Qué pena. – Dijo Akari. – ¿Puedo coger chocolate? – Preguntó señalando las tabletas.

\- Los bombones son de Kanako. – Marcos le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. – Puedes coger del otro, pero no te lo acabes.

\- Qué posesivo.

\- Eso por tomarme el pelo. Ey. – Se giró a Yaeko que estaba con el móvil en la mano. – ¿Qué haces? No estarás sacando una foto…

\- Sí. Estáis monísimos. – Respondió la mujer emocionada.

\- Borra eso. – Pidió Marcos.

\- Ven y bórralo tú. – Yaeko sonrió agitando el móvil con sorna.

\- Ahora no. – Señaló a Kanako con la mirada, dando a entender que no podía por ella.

\- Aaww… qué mono eres. – Yaeko se agarró al brazo de su novio con más fuerza. – Pero claro, tienes buen maestro. – Se dio un beso en los labios con Alex.

\- Al final os quedáis las dos a dormir, ¿verdad? – Dijo Alex mirándola con intensidad. Al ver que dudaba la cogió de la cintura sentándola sobre sus piernas y le dio un par de besos en el cuello provocando una risita en Yaeko. – Tengo ganas de que te quedes… - La miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Y tú?

\- Claro. – Se acomodó sobre él con una sonrisa. – Muchas.

\- ¿Os importa, chicos? – Preguntó Alex.

\- A mí no. – Dijo Marcos observándoles con cierta envidia. Acarició a Kanako por encima de las mantas deseando poder estar él así con ella.

\- A mí tampoco. – Confirmó Akari. - Luego observó a la otra chica que seguía encima del rubio. – Y creo que Kanako está para ir directa a la cama.

\- Sí… le suele pasar, la verdad. – Yaeko suspiró. – En cuanto dejan de dolerle los ovarios, se duerme, así que supongo que ya se encuentra mejor.

\- Mmno estoy dormida. – Murmuró Kanako arrastrando las palabras con los ojos cerrados. – Os estoy oyendo. – Se recolocó encima de Marcos, frotando la cara contra su pierna y arrebujándose en la manta. – Habláis mucho.

\- A que sí. – Marcos les dedicó a todos una mirada de reproche por molestarla y se agachó para hablar con ella en voz baja. – ¿Te quedas a dormir? – Kanako suspiró estirándose para luego acurrucarse contra él aún más si cabe.

\- No quiero molestar. – Trazó círculos con el dedo en pierna del rubio en la que estaba apoyada. Levantó los ojos hacia él, sonrojada, sin poder sostenerle mucho la mirada.

\- No molestas. – Le apartó el pelo de la cara con una caricia. – Duermes en mi cama y ya está.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Duermo en cualquier sitio. – Kanako se mordió el labio, pensativa. – Prefiero que te quedes, así no coges frío en la calle.

Akari en ese momento evaluó su situación detenidamente. A su derecha, sin necesidad de girarse, sabía que Alex y Yaeko estaban intercambiándose besos y hablando en susurros. En el otro sofá, aunque no entendiese lo que decían, Marcos hablaba en voz baja con Kanako, convenciéndola probablemente de que se quedase a dormir, y Max estaba tumbado en su cesta. Decir que sentía que sobraba estaba por demás. Se levantó a por un vaso de agua, pensando si debería irse a la cama él también, pero tampoco tenía sueño. Sin nada mejor que hacer, volvió al sofá y sacó su móvil, saludando a Michelle con un "hola, qué tal", deseando que la mujer tuviese el móvil cerca. La fortuna le sonrió cuando casi al instante el estado de la mujer cambió a "Escribiendo…" para preguntarle si pasaba algo, y que qué tal estaban las chicas, aunque suponía que bien porque no le habían dicho nada. "_Tengo a Alex y Yaeko comiéndose la boca a mi lado y Kanako y Marcos…_" levantó la vista dejando el mensaje a medias. Marcos contemplaba embelesado a la mujer que dormitaba en su regazo acariciándola como si de un gatito se tratase. Sin saber muy bien cómo explicar la situación, pulsó el botón de enviar y decidió hacer una foto para mandársela a la mujer, con tal mala fortuna que olvidó quitar el sonido y Marcos llegó a oír el chasquido que indicaba su pequeña jugarreta.

\- Ups. – Akari dio un respingo ocultando el móvil, pero no antes de que Marcos le viese.

\- Tío, ¿has sacado una foto?

\- Eeehh… nooooo… – Oyó las risas de Alex y Yaeko al lado, sintiendo las mejillas coloradas.

\- ¿A quién se lo has mandado? – Preguntó Marcos en un susurro apremiante.

\- A-a-a nadie. – Casi al momento sonó el móvil de Yaeko. La miró con pánico. La mujer se separó de Alex lo justo para mirar extrañada el móvil.

\- A Michelle. – Le confirmó Yaeko.

Akari puso cara de haber estrellado un coche que no era suyo por una maniobra innecesaria. Marcos le miró con el ceño fruncido y enrojecido, pero cuando iba a decirle algo, Kanako se movió y volvió a centrar su atención en ella. Cuando Akari volvió a mirar su móvil se encontró un mensaje de Michelle disculpándose por no poder ir a hacerle compañía porque tenía cosas que hacer. Pese a todo sonrió. Saber que se presentaría ahí en otras circunstancias solo para hacerle compañía le encendía el pecho. Casi no podía esperar el tiempo que quedaba para escucharla en clase, o poder pasar juntos ese ratito en el gimnasio mientras entrenaban.

\- Nos vamos a la cama. – Anunció Alex. – Que ya es tarde. – Aunque sus labios dijeron eso, la mirada cargada de sentimiento a Yaeko decía otra cosa. – Te saco la almohada de repuesto, Marcos.

\- Ah, sí, gracias. – Miró a Kanako, que parecía que por fin se había dormido. – Habrá que acostarse, sí.

Acarició la cara de la japonesa un par de veces, pero viendo que no reaccionaba, le sujetó la cabeza con cuidado para levantarse. Se agachó a su lado y la cogió en brazos como si de una pluma se tratase, con manta y todo, llevándola en volandas a su habitación. Empujó la puerta entreabierta con el hombro, moviéndose por la estancia a oscuras a excepción de la luz procedente del salón y las farolas de la calle. Su cama estaba, como no, sin hacer, así que no tuvo problemas en tumbarla en ella, quitarle la manta encima y descalzarla.

\- Qué frío. – Murmuró Kanako abrazándose a sí misma.

\- Ahora entras en calor. – Le quitó una zapatilla y se puso con la otra.

\- ¿De verdad que no te molesta?

\- De verdad. – Confirmó Marcos arropándola. – Tú descansa, ¿vale? – Se sentó a su lado.

\- Vale. – Suspiró cansada. – Gracias.

\- Buenas noches. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Duerme bien.

Kanako murmuró una contestación que apenas logró entender. Bajó la persiana, cogió su pijama y las mantas de repuesto y cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado. En el salón ya solo quedaba Alex recogiendo las tabletas de chocolate que habían quedado encima de la mesa. Su amigo ya le había preparado la almohada extra. Le miró con ternura y Marcos sintió un repentino ataque de vergüenza, apartando la vista mientras dejaba las mantas en el sofá.

\- _¿Y Akari?_ – Preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

\- _En su cuarto_. – Respondió Alex. – _Dijo algo así como que ya te tomaría el pelo mañana_.

\- _Más le vale que no_. – Dijo azorado.

\- _Podrías haber dormido con ella_. – Sugirió el moreno. – _Si total…_

\- _¿Estás loco?_ – Le miró con los ojos desorbitados. – _Acabaría liándola_.

\- _O liándoos_. – Alex rió al ver a su amigo girando la cara. – _Bueno, te dejo dormir, que Yaeko me está esperando_.

\- _No hagáis mucho ruido, por favor_. – Pidió Marcos con una sonrisa. – _Que hoy estoy aquí._

\- _Qué idiota eres_. – Replicó, entre arrogante y avergonzado. – _Sabemos ser silenciosos_.

\- _Empieza a sobrarme información_.

Alex rió y tras darle las buenas noches se retiró a su cuarto. Para ser sinceros, estaba nervioso. Volvía a estar a solas con Yaeko, en su cuarto, como llevaba deseando los fatídicos días que habían estado enfadados. Y ahora ahí estaba. De pie, curioseando su cuarto, y dedicándole una sonrisa en cuanto le vio entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Ya están todos en la cama? – Preguntó Yaeko acercándose a él y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Sí. – Alex la abrazó contra sí, notando su pecho contra él. Suspiró emocionado reposando la frente en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo? – Preguntó Yaeko con voz suave.

\- Que te quiero mucho. – La abrazó contra sí. – Eso me pasa.

\- Y yo a ti. – Le dio un beso en los labios. – Tengo un poco de frío mirando la cama de refilón. – Dijo con voz sugerente

\- Sí. – Dijo Alex con una sonrisa. – Yo también.

Se separaron los dos. Yaeko se descalzó y buscó el pijama y las zapatillas de andar por casa que tenía en su rincón habitual. Alex la miró pensativo, al tiempo que se quitaba el jersey, quedando en camiseta interior. De repente sintió la necesidad de parar a Yaeko. Quería quitarle él la ropa, quería sentirla, y pasar las manos por su cuerpo, como si fuese la primera vez. Se lo debía a Yaeko después de lo que había pasado, le debía algo más que desnudarse sin más para él como si fuese cualquier otro día de sus vidas. En un impulso se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Peque… ¿puedo proponerte algo? – Susurró en su oído.

\- ¿El qué? – Respondió juguetona.

\- No te pongas el pijama. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Y yo no me pondré el mío.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Yaeko inclinando el cuello, dejando que Alex pasase sus labios por ellos.

\- Mmmm… - Echó el aliento sobre la suave piel, logrando un estremecimiento de Yaeko. – Tocarte. Acariciarte. Abrazarte. Y lo que tú quieras.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – Yaeko se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Alex. Puso los brazos en torno a su cuello.

\- Todo.

Yaeko subió los brazos con una sonrisa. Alex, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a desnudarla, disfrutándolo, llenando de besos y caricias cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto, entre los suspiros de placer de Yaeko y algún jadeo ansioso, como cuando abrió el cierre de su sujetador, pasando las yemas de los dedos por sus senos. Ella, un poco más ansiosa, tampoco perdió el tiempo quitándole su camiseta interior, y metiendo las manos por su pantalón, cerca de su abultada entrepierna para bajárselos. La piel erizada de ambos debido al frío les llevó al momento bajo las mantas, usando el frío contraste de las sábanas como excusa para entrelazar sus piernas y abrazarse.

\- Pollito… - Susurró Yaeko bajando la mano hasta su cadera. – No creo que estés cómo así… - Pasó su mano por el sexo de su novio, completamente erecto.

\- No es culpa mía. Mi cuerpo reacciona cuando estás cerca.

\- Tócame. – Pidió la mujer con ansiedad. Alex aceptó la invitación, posando la mano en uno de sus pechos. – Ahí no. Más abajo. – Con una sonrisa, Alex bajó lentamente por su estómago. – Más. – Insistió Yaeko. Él dejó la mano en su pubis. – Un poquito más. Alex se mordió un momento el labio, antes de abrirse paso por la humedad de Yaeko. - ¿Ves? El mío también reacciona.

No hizo falta nada más para que Alex alargase la mano a su mesita de noche donde guardaba los preservativos. Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió demasiado pero, a diferencia de los últimos días, las ojeras que lucieron al día siguiente eran de pura felicidad.

El desayuno duró menos de a lo que a todos les hubiese gustado, excepto a Akari, que parecía no haber dormido demasiado por haberse quedado leyendo, hasta las tantas, o, al menos, eso les dijo. Marcos, que tampoco había descansado presumía de haber dormido bien en el sofá, pero cuando no le miraban intentaba estirar la espalda dolorida disimuladamente. Kanako seguía algo débil, pero bastante más animada. Tras el desayuno, todos se fueron a donde correspondía, unas a su casa, otros a clase, y alguno, al trabajo, asegurando que el sábado volverían a verse. Las aguas volvían a su cauce, y, pese a su falta de horas de sueño, el sol volvía a salir para todos. Y es que, cuando no se duerme por una buena causa, el cansancio parece menos cansancio.


	78. No lo llames cita

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡ATENCIÓN! AL FINAL DE LA ENTRADILLA OS PLANTEAMOS UNA PREGUNTA, AGRADECERÍAMOS QUE DIESEIS VUESTRA OPINIÓN **

**Sentimos muchísimo la desaparición de la semana pasa. Por contratiempos de última hora no pudimos subir el capítulo. Avisamos por la cuenta de Twitter ( ANNEXOrealidad), pero aquí no nos fue posible. Intentaremos siempre avisar en FF, pero los cambios de última hora los comentaremos por allí.Tenemos la cuenta abierta así que no hace falta siquiera que os registréis si queréis consultarlo para estar informados.**

**¿Qué es una cita? Podemos tener una cita con el médico, una cita para una reunión… al fin y al cabo no es más que un encuentro entre varias personas, que se ha acorado previamente. Pero, cuando hablamos de una cita romántica ¿Qué es una cita? ¿Ir al cine? ¿Ir a cenar? ¿Ambas cosas? ¿Quedar con alguien con intenciones de llegar a algo más? ¿Un invento de Hollywood? La línea que separa lo que es una cita, de dos amigos quedando sin más es difusa, y más aún cuando ni los propios asistentes saben qué es lo que están haciendo realmente. Y tener visitas inesperadas, tampoco ayuda a aclararse la cabeza. **

**La semana que viene Michelle se encontrará a sí misma de noche, sin tener dónde ir y con la única compañía de su gata. Cuando sus amigos no parecen estar disponibles para darle asilo, y los hoteles reniegan de acompañantes felinos la cosa parece complicarse ¿cómo se las apañará para no acabar durmiendo en su coche? **

**\- Título: No lo llames cita  
****\- Autora: Karuite.  
****\- Palabras: 12328  
****\- Personajes: Amelia, Keiji y ¿?**

**El próximo capítulo es inmenso (tiene más de 74000 palabras :_D). Evidentemente lo dividiremos para publicarlo, pero el cómo hacerlo es lo que nos trae de cabeza. **

**Transcurre en tres días y pensamos en dividirlo en base a ello. Pero dos de los días quedarían más largos que cualquiera de los capítulos subidos hasta ahora, con 28000 palabras uno, 26000 otro y el final, sobre 20000. Y nos da la impresión de que puede llegar a hacerse pesado. La otra opción es dividirlo en 4 obviando los diferentes días, quedarían capítulos de la longitud que ya os tenemos acostumbrados, pero se rompería un poco la temporalidad.**

**¿Qué preferís? ¿Tres capítulos largos respectando la temporalidad, o 4 más cortos sin separarlos por días? Esta encuesta la dejaremos también en twitter por si os resulta más cómodo ya que sólo tenéis que marcar la opción que prefiráis sin necesidad de escribir.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**No lo llames cita**

Estaba feliz. No podía expresarlo de otra manera. El cielo estaba nublado amenazando lluvia, tenía que ir a trabajar, se le había acabado su paquete de cereales y su casa estaba manga por hombro, pero hoy, Amelia estaba feliz.

Volvía de su paseo matutino con Sauron. Desde que iba al gimnasio con regularidad se le hacía mucho más llevadero. Además se había encontrado con Keiji, que había interrumpido un momento su entrenamiento para charlar con ella y recordarse el uno al otro que esa tarde volverían a verse para ir al cine. Y sí. Ese era el motivo de su felicidad. Hacía bastante que no iba al cine, pero además hacerlo con Keiji para ir a ver una película que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando lo hacía todo mucho mejor, así que nada podría estropear su buen humor.

Bueno… al menos casi nada. Lo cierto es que su plan había estado a punto de irse al garete de la forma más tonta. Hacía algo más de un mes que había quedado con Keiji ese preciso día para ir al cine, incluso él mismo había vuelto a sacar el tema en la fiesta que habían hecho para Kanako. Entonces, mostrando tener el mayor don de la oportunidad que nadie le había otorgado antes a ningún ser humano, una visita inesperada se había acomodado en su casa ese mismo martes. Sí. Tal y como sonaba. No pudo negarse. Tampoco llegó a plantearse hacerlo, no podía tratar a así a una persona con la que había vivido tantas cosas. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho, o intentado, la habría convencido fácilmente para que cediese, como tantas otras veces.

Tampoco era tan malo, en realidad. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, recorriendo medio mundo debido a su trabajo como militar, y le había mandado numerosas fotos de los sitios que visitaba, pero tenía ganas de quedar en persona. No se lo esperaba hasta el punto de compartir su casa, pero ¡qué remedio! Pese a todo, por muy buena relación que tuviesen, no pensaba contarle nada sobre sus planes para esa tarde. Tenía una excusa preparada, más o menos. No es que quisiese quedar en secreto con Keiji, ni nada de eso. Después de todo, habían acordado que no era una cita, ¿no? Simplemente prefería no decírselo a nadie. Por evitar preguntas. Así tampoco tenía que invitar a nadie más, si solo quedaban ellos dos solos se organizaban mejor. Eso era, simplemente. Porque no era una cita.

Entró en su portal canturreando y subió las escaleras con agilidad. Ahora simplemente se daría un agua, se cambiaría, y se iría a trabajar. Puede que incluso se permitiese salir un poco antes y poder prepararse tranquila. Introdujo las llaves en la puerta, y entró, encontrándose con…

\- ¡Xi! – Exclamó cerrando la puerta de golpe tras ella. – ¡Qué haces por ahí desnuda!

\- Ah, hola Amelia. – Saludó tranquilamente plantándose en mitad del salón mientras Sauron iba a su bebedero, sediento. – Es que me dejé los pantalones en el sofá cuando fui a ducharme. – Explicó tranquilamente cogiendo la susodicha prenda.

\- ¡Te van a ver los vecinos! – Le reprendió Amelia corriendo las cortinas del salón. – No estás en los barracones.

\- Bueno, mujer, no te preocupes. – Se rió quitándole importancia con la mano. – Así les alegro la vista.

\- ¡Son viejos! – La miró con cierta exasperación viéndola pasear por el salón. – Vas a conseguir que les de un infarto.

\- Qué mona eres cuando te pones seria. – La pellizco de la mejilla con cariño riendo. Cuando la soltó, se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, pensativa, y murmurando para sí. – Quizá debería ponerme bragas…

La mujer desapareció en dirección a la habitación de invitados que ahora ocupaba ella buscando ropa, o, al menos, eso esperaba Amelia. Suspiró con resignación y tuvo un mini-ataque de pánico al ver la hora. Tenía que apurar si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Siempre conseguía enredarla.

El pudor era algo inexistente en su amiga, y así era, al menos, desde que la había conocido, pero seguramente desde antes también. Podía lucirse bien, desde luego. Un pecho generoso y firme, con un cuerpo bien formado y torneado gracias al entrenamiento del ejército, por no hablar de su envidiable piel pese a que no hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerla. Solía llevar su melena negra y lisa recogida, pero estando por casa le gustaba llevarlo suelto. Tenía un rostro atractivo de rasgos asiáticos que atraía miradas, aunque su carácter impulsivo y "sincericida" le había dado problemas más de una vez, pero sabía que era buena persona, y siempre se había portado muy bien con ella.

Xi no había llevado una vida fácil. Siendo apenas un bebé la abandonaron en la puerta de un orfanato sin una triste nota que explicase el motivo, o que le diese siquiera un nombre. Nada. Había crecido como una niña rebelde teniendo que sobrevivir a costa de otros y teniendo que abrirse paso entre otros chicos en sus mismas condiciones para salir adelante. No había durado mucho en ninguna de las casas de acogida por las que pasó. Que si era muy rebelde, que si era muy contestona, que si no era la niña dulce que esperaban… Las primeras veces no lo llevó bien, luego ella misma provocaba esa actitud. Le exasperaba que la tratasen como si fuese imbécil solo por el hecho de no tener padres. No los había tenido nunca, así que tampoco los echaba de menos. A veces tenía curiosidad pensando qué se sentiría teniendo unos, pero nada más. Naturalmente, cuanto más pasó el tiempo, menos veces tuvo que pasar por el trámite de una mudanza a una casa nueva en la que no duraba mucho tiempo, hasta que al fin tuvo potestad sobre sí misma. Lo primero que hizo fue romper con su pasado cambiando el nombre que le habían otorgado de forma sistemática sus tutores legales hasta la fecha para llamarse Xi Chun-Li, salirse del sistema y vivir por su cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando entró al ejército. Sí, volvía a depender de gente dándole órdenes, pero el ejército le proporcionaría comida, vivienda y pasaría de vivir de otros para vivir de su propio trabajo. Además no estaba tan mal, aprendió a conducir, le dieron estudios, formación y manejaba armas. Como nada le ataba a ningún sitio, se permitía apuntarse voluntaria a todas las misiones que salían al extranjero, fuesen para lo que fuesen, ganaba un dinero nada envidiable y conocía sitios. Todo ventajas.

Fue por aquél entonces, al poco de entrar en el ejército, cuando se conocieron. Amelia había salido de fiesta con sus compañeras de la facultad y Xi estaba de permiso de fin de semana, gastando su primera paga en todo el alcohol que pudiese ingerir. Ambos grupos coincidieron en un bar, ya bien avanzada la noche, cuando con unas cuantas copas de más, Xi dejó tirados a sus compañeros y se acabó uniendo a ellas de una forma bastante descarada. Bueno. Estrictamente hablando, se acabó pegando a ella, insistiendo en brindar una y otra vez por lo guapa que era y los ojos tan bonitos que tenía. Recordaba a sus compañeras retirándose a sus respectivas casas mientras que Xi la enredó para tomar "la última". La borrachera de la mujer para entonces era tal, que aunque Amelia estaba cansada y también notaba los efectos del alcohol en sus venas, temía sinceramente que se quedase tirada en cualquier sitio con un coma etílico. Y por poco fue así. Tras haber estado intentando ligar con ella de forma tremendamente obvia, la noche acabó con una infructuosa y desastrosa declaración por parte de Xi, que acabó echando fuera de su organismo todo el alcohol que su cuerpo ya no podía asimilar mientras Amelia se hacía cargo de ella. Llegaron a intercambiarse los números de móvil para asegurarse que ambas acababan llegando bien a sus casas. Al poco de aquello Xi le pidió quedar para agradecerle por un lado el haberse preocupado por ella y por otro disculparse por su comportamiento. Amelia descubrió que era una persona mucho más manejable estando sobria, y el resto fue cosa del tiempo.

Salió de la ducha directa a su habitación para vestirse y coger sus cosas. Al salir al salón para despedirse de Xi, se la encontró, esta vez vestida, viendo la tele repantingada en el sofá, con un bol hasta arriba de patatas fritas de bolsa que comía a dos carrillos. Esperando que recogiese todo al acabar, le dio un achuchón a Sauron y salió volando hacia el trabajo. Pasase lo que pasase, hoy todo iría bien.

Aunque no se lo pondrían fácil en el trabajo. Además de sus tareas rutinarias, le asignaron un trabajo extra con el que no contaba en absoluto. Hacía tiempo que habían encargado a su empresa el desarrollo de un programa bastante delicado e importante. Un par de semanas antes de entregarlo finalmente, el departamento encargado de ponerlo a prueba detecto un fallo en la arquitectura del mismo. Se daba bajo unas condiciones bastante especiales, pero ahora que lo habían detectarlo no podían ignorarlo. Desde entonces el programa había pasado por tres personas diferentes antes de llegar a ella, lo cual no le hacía ni pizca de gracia porque su plan de escaquearse antes quedaba imposibilitado. Pero no importaba. Había acordado una hora adecuada con Keiji precisamente por si sufría este tipo de imprevistos. Todo iba bien.

Cuando llegó la hora de descanso, se fue cegada a la sala común ansiando una taza de café bien fuerte frotándose los ojos cansados de la pantalla de ordenador. La fortuna le sonrió. Delante de la cafetera distinguió la figura de su compañero, Wolf Redfield, que también le gustaba el café de verdad y no esa agua sucia que preparaban otros compañeros de oficina. Suspirando con alivio cogió del armario su taza con diseño de R2D2 y la juntó a la de su compañero, que tenía un diseño más sobrio.

\- ¿Otro para mí, por favor? – Pidió con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, Amelia. – Wolf, con su voz grave, le devolvió la sonrisa llenando su taza. – Perdona, no te había visto, venía directo al café.

\- Sí, te entiendo. Si fuésemos zombies seguro que reviviríamos buscando café en vez de cerebros. – Rió divertida mientras cogía la leche de la neverita que tenían, echando un poco en ambas tazas.

\- Desde luego. – Wolf rió su broma sacando un par de cucharillas para el azúcar. – Qué contenta te veo hoy. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Amelia se llevó una mano a la cara, ligeramente azorada. – No sé, no me había dado cuenta.

\- Pues sí. – Wolf tras revolver su café dio un trago examinándola con detenimiento. – ¿Tienes algún plan este fin de semana?

\- ¿T-tanto se me nota? – Ahora sí, se había puesto roja y Wolf rió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices así, sí, pero lo había dicho por probar. – Dio otro trago al café, dando tiempo a Amelia a recomponerse. – ¿Es un buen plan?

\- Voy al cine hoy. – Respondió sin poder evitar sonreír mientras cogía una galleta y le ofrecía una a Wolf.

\- Es verdad, me habías comentado lo del estreno. – Cogió una galleta del paquete. – Me alegro de que al final encontrases con quién ir.

\- Sí. – Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja, balanceándose con emoción contenida. – Al final sí.

Conocía a Wolf desde hacía tiempo. Habían entrado a trabajar en la empresa más o menos a la vez, pero aunque sus puestos estaban algo alejados entre sí, ya que cumplían diferentes funciones, el día que Wolf, en uno de los descansos, vio una de sus tazas con motivo de Star Wars, descubrieron que tenían aficiones comunes. Desde entonces solían cuadrar sus pausas y comían juntos. Wolf, de rasgos afroamericanos, era una persona que, ante todo, era muy trabajadora y dedicada. Había sido de los primeros de su promoción cuando obtuvo la ingeniería informática. Eso le había dado la opción de entrar a formar parte de una prestigiosa empresa, pensando que sería un gran impulso a su carrera profesional, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Pese a que al principio no le fue mal y estaban contentos con él, la compañía en cuestión empezó a exigirle cada vez más, cada vez con tiempos de entrega más ajustados, que él, dado su carácter, se esforzaba en cumplir. Como lograba los objetivos los encargos que le pedían cada vez tenían unos requisitos más exigentes, hasta el punto de volverse ridículos. Se volcó tanto en su trabajo que llegó al punto de estar trabajando el día antes de su boda, que, pese a haberlo pedido libre con antelación, sus jefes lo habían ignorado. En el último momento detectó un minúsculo error que le llevaría horas solucionar, perdiéndose su propia boda. Por una vez antepuso su relación a su trabajo. Llegó tarde a la ceremonia, que no disfrutó, tuvo una crisis nerviosa y en su trabajo llegaron a detectar el fallo que no había solventado. Un par de semanas más tardes estaba divorciado y sin trabajo.

No todo fue malo. El único beneficio que sacó de su anterior empresa fue la rapidez con la que le admitieron en su actual trabajo, momento en el que conoció a Amelia. Sí, cobraba menos, y quizá no tenía tanta oportunidad para desarrollarse y ser algo más, pero al menos tenía vida. Había decidido vivir con más calma y anteponer su salud, si bien es cierto que seguía teniendo adicción al trabajo, pero charlar con gente como Amelia conseguía relajarle y volver a respirar. Tener compañeros así era un gran consuelo.

Wolf vio a Amelia suspirando y apurando su taza de café casi de un trago, mientras masticaba pensativa su galleta. Dado el tiempo que pasaban juntos, sabía leer lo suficiente a la mujer para preocuparse.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? – Le miró despistada. – Ah, no, no. No es nada. – Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia mientras limpiaba su taza. – Bueno, en realidad sí lo es. – Levantó la cabeza con cara de consecuencias. – ¿Recuerdas la metedura de pata en aquél programa tan súper importante del que nos hablaron en la última reunión? – Wolf asintió. – Adivina quién está intentando corregirlo ahora.

\- Uff. – El hombre resopló. – Ya es mala suerte. ¿Algún progreso?

\- Alguna idea… pero qué va. – Amelia negó con la cabeza. – No sé si es cosa de la persona que creó el programa o de los "arreglos" posteriores, pero llevo dos horas simplemente eliminando redundancias. No hay quien entienda nada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Qué le vamos a hacer, supongo que hoy me tendré que quedar hasta el final.

\- Pásamelo. – Le dijo de repente. – Puedo echarle un cable.

\- Ah, tranquilo, no te molestes. – Se excusó. – Es lo que me toca, no pasa nada.

\- No es molestia. – Insistió Wolf. – Voy a buen ritmo con lo mío, no me cuesta nada ayudarte. Además supongo que no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita.

\- E-es-esto… – Intentó explicarse. – N-no es una cita. – Se aclaró la garganta viendo la mirada cargada de curiosidad de Wolf. – S-solo voy c-con un amigo, pero no es una cita, es que a los dos nos gusta el cine. – ¿Por qué demonios estaba dando tantas explicaciones? – Y él hace mucho que no va al cine, como yo, y nos hace ilusión, pero no es una cita.

\- Aham. – Dijo Wolf con cara de no creerse nada. – Pero no querrás llegar tarde igualmente, ¿verdad?

\- No, no. Claro…

\- Pues ya está. – Wolf apuró su café y guardó su traza tras limpiarla. – No se hable más, tú me pasas ese programa infernal, le echamos un ojo entre los dos y tú te vas antes a casa. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

Tras la insistencia del hombre, Amelia acabó pasándole el programa. La verdad es que tener un par de ojos extras y eficientes le sirvió de gran ayuda para una primera limpieza de código. En el descanso para comer comentaron algunos detalles engorrosos de explicar mediante un teclado y, aunque no llegaron a localizar el problema ese día, avanzaron mucho más de lo que esperaba Amelia. Tras agradecerle una vez más a Wolf su ayuda, finalmente acabó saliendo antes del trabajo a su casa.

Durante el trayecto, Xi le mandó un mensaje a Amelia que aprovechaba para dar un paseo con Sauron porque se aburría en casa. Eso era un alivio, así evitaba tener que sacarle ella y le quedaba más tiempo para prepararse con calma. Cuando al fin llegó y abrió la puerta de su domicilio, esperando que su perro saliese a buscarla corriendo como siempre, el pobre animal se acercó caminando y se sentó a su lado jadeante.

\- Sauron. – Se agachó a su lado hablando en voz baja y rascándole la cabeza. – ¿Estás cansado?

\- Ey, Amelia. – Saludó Xi levantándose del sofá. – Tu perro es un blando. No aguanta nada.

\- ¿Cómo que no aguanta nada? – Preguntó escandalizada. – ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- Está gordo. – Explicó. – Así que salí a correr un rato con él.

\- ¡No está gordo! – Se abrazó a su perro como temiendo que se sintiese ofendido. – ¡Es esponjoso!

\- Ya, claro. – Se acercó a ella cogiéndole un pellizco de piel animal. – Ahora me dirás que esto no es grasa. Tienes que cuidar más a tu perro.

\- Eso es su piel. – Dijo golpeando su brazo. – Tiene mucho pelo, ya te lo he explicado muchas veces.

\- Bueno, bueno, tú misma, pero sigue siendo un blando, no aguanta nada.

\- ¡No maltrates a mi perro! – Agarró a Sauron por ambos lados de la cabeza, rascándole tras las orejas. – Mi pobre chiquitín, mira cómo está ahora. Además. – Dijo levantándose. – ¿Tú no habías salido a correr por la mañana?

\- Sí. – Dijo Xi incorporándose también. – Pero ya te dije que estaba aburrida. Y aunque esté de permiso tengo que cuidarme. – Se estiró bostezando. – No puedo dejar que este cuerpazo se oxide. – Se pasó las manos seductoramente por la cintura y las caderas.

\- Pues no lo pagues con Sauron. – La miró haciendo pucheros.

\- Está bieeeen. – Respondió resoplando. – De todas formas, debería apuntarme a un gimnasio. Echo en falta hacer pesas. – Se palpó el bíceps arrugando el gesto. De pronto chascó los dedos con el rostro iluminado. – ¡Es verdad! Me habías dicho que ibas al gimnasio, ¿no? Que, por cierto. – La miró de arriba abajo. – Te está dejando un culo estupendo.

\- S-sí, voy al gimnasio ahora. – Respondió insegura. – Y gracias… supongo.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos hoy y me inscribo?

\- ¡NO! – Gritó al momento. Xi la miró con asombro. – Q-qu-quiero decir. – Tragó saliva con dificultad. – Hoy no puedo, ¿te acuerdas? Te lo había dicho.

\- Ah, es verdad. – Bajó los brazos con desánimo. – Que tenías que ir a… a… - Intentó hacer memoria. – ¿A dónde me dijiste?

\- A unos recados. – Respondió evasiva. – Y pasaré por casa de mis padres… sí, eso es.

\- Me estás ocultando algo. – Avanzó un paso hacia Amelia, examinando sus gestos de cerca. – ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Y-yo? – Rió nerviosa. – ¡Qué bobadas dices! – Le dio un pequeño empujón alejándola y retrocediendo un par de pasos. – Me voy a la ducha.

Huyó como una cobarde hacia el baño al ver la mirada inquisitoria de Xi. Sabía que su amiga podría sonsacárselo y no le apetecía. Tampoco era un secreto, no le importaba que lo supiese. Ni iba a hacer nada raro, pero… Qué importa, quería que fuese algo suyo y ya está.

Aunque se dio una ducha algo más larga de lo habitual aprovechando que tenía tiempo y le sentó bien, empezó a notar cierto nerviosismo en la boca del estómago. Iba a pasar la tarde a solas con Keiji. Con Keiji. Si unos meses atrás cuando empezó a verle correr le hubiesen dicho que llegaría un día como ese, se habría reído con ganas. Pero ahí estaba. Saliendo de la ducha envuelta en su albornoz hacia su habitación para escoger la ropa con la que irían juntos al cine. ¿Qué se pondría él? Estaba acostumbrada a verle con ropa deportiva principalmente, y las veces que se habían visto fuera del gimnasio en muchos de los casos no habían sido circunstancias normales. Ella tenía claro lo que se iba a poner. Lo había decidido mientras se duchaba. Aunque no era muy amiga de ponerse vestidos, y había pocos en su armario, era una ocasión especial y tenía que aprovechar. Sacó un vestido lila, ligero, con una tela de encaje de flores que dejaba ver el forro de debajo, también lila, y escote en forma de V. Le gustaba especialmente porque, además de tener un corte sencillo y vuelo, tenía las mangas largas y algo acampanadas.

Tras su ropa interior y unas medias, se puso su vestido, subiendo la cremallera invisible que tenía en un lateral. Durante el proceso, intentando no pillarse las mangas, la cremallera se enganchó. Dio un pequeño tirón hacia arriba, y la pieza dejó de moverse. Al tocar por dentro se dio cuenta de su error. _Mierda_. Intentó bajarla. No se movía. Evidentemente al estar justo debajo de su brazo tampoco tenía movilidad suficiente para desengancharla. Intentó quitarse el vestido, pero lo había subido lo suficiente para que no pudiese quitárselo ya. Suspiró, derrotada, y asomó a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Xi. – Llamó. – ¿Puedes venir un momento?

\- Voy.

Esperó a su amiga en la habitación, mordiéndose el labio. El cosquilleo de su estómago se estaban convirtiendo en unos nervios reales y le costaba contener la emoción. Cuando Xi entró en el cuarto su reacción no se hizo esperar. Tras su gesto inicial de sorpresa, levantó una ceja con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa ladina. Oh, no. Oh, nonono. Ese esa era la pose que usaba cuando quería llegar al fondo de la verdad. Intentó hacer como que no lo había visto.

\- Se me ha enganchado la cremallera. – Explicó Amelia sin mirarla a la cara. – ¿Me ayudas?

\- ¿A qué tipo de recado tienes que ir tan arreglada, si puede saberse? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- A… cosas. – Respondió sonrojada. – Tampoco voy tan arreglada.

\- Tú no te pones vestidos normalmente. – Se acercó a ella deliberadamente lento. Amelia se tensó. – Así que solo hay dos motivos. O intentas seducirme, cosa que dudo… o tienes una cita. – El pequeño respingo de Amelia con su posterior tensión corporal fue todo lo que necesitó Xi para ensanchar su sonrisa. – Aham. Así que es eso. Tienes una cita.

\- N-n-no es una cita. – Dijo Amelia.

\- Entonces admites haber quedado con alguien. – Amelia apartó la cara. – ¿Está bueno?

\- ¡Xi! – Se recompuso con expresión seria. – No he admitido nada. Me apetece arreglarme, y ya está, ¿tan raro es? – Levantó el brazo instándola con un gesto a que le desenganchase la cremallera.

\- Bueno, un poco. – Se encogió de hombros metiendo la mano por la abertura del vestido intentando arreglarlo. – Es raro verte en vestido.

\- B-bueno. – Una idea brillante acudió a su cabeza. – Como estás por aquí me hace ilusión ponerme guapa. – Hizo pucheros. – Pero oye, si te vas a poner así me lo quito.

\- Vaaaaale. Lo sieeento. Era una broma. – Luchó un poco más con la tela. – Joder, Amelia, ¿qué has hecho aquí?

\- Nada, se ha enganchado solo. – Oyó resoplar a la mujer. – ¿No puedes?

\- ¿Sin romperlo? – Preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Sí, por favor? – Respondió en el mismo tono.

\- Casi lo tengo… - Tras un par de resoplidos más consiguió subirle bien la cremallera y se alejó un par de pasos, mirándola. – Por cierto, ¿no tenías otra cosa?

\- ¿Por? – Amelia se miró con pánico a ella misma y luego en el espejo. – ¿Voy mal?

\- No, estás mona, pero, ¿desde cuándo eres una monja? ¡Ese vestido casi no tiene escote! – Chascó la lengua. – Con las tetas tan bonitas que tienes.

\- ¡Xi! – Se cubrió el pecho instintivamente.

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

\- Da igual. – Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro resignado y se miró en el espejo de nuevo. _¿Me estaré arreglando demasiado?_

\- Pero vendrás a cenar, ¿no? – Preguntó Xi.

\- Ah… eh… - Amelia se seguía mirando en el espejo. – Sssí… - Respondió despistada. – Supongo, ¿no?

Xi frunció los labios mirando a su amiga colocándose el pelo en el espejo. Sabía o, al menos, intuía, que esos "recados" ocultaban algo, pero no iba a ser ella precisamente la que adoptase el papel de madre, entre otras cosas porque ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo actuaba una, y, por lo poco que había conocido de ese papel, encajaba poco o nada con ella. Pero era evidente que Amelia estaba contenta y algo alterada. Fuese lo que fuese que iba a hacer, le hacía ilusión, así que no iba a ser ella la que destrozase ese momento. Si al final su corazonada era cierta, quedaba con un tío y le causaba el mínimo problema, no tenía ningún problema en partirle las manos para que no volviese a tocarla y las piernas, para que no se acercase nunca más.

Se apartó para dejar pasar a Amelia que se fue en dirección al baño canturreando por lo bajo. La siguió con curiosidad hasta el baño, donde empezó a peinarse.

\- ¿Me espías? – Preguntó Amelia con una sonrisa.

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, la verdad.

\- Puedes poner algún juego. – Ofreció Amelia. – Tengo muchos.

\- Bueno… - Puso gesto de decepción. – Ya sabes que no se me dan muy allá…

\- Puedes probar, te dejo igualmente.

Aunque pensaba que no podía sorprenderla más, en ese momento Amelia sacó un brillo de labios. Si le resultaba raro verla con vestido, mucho más aun ver cómo se pintaba. Sonrió con malicia. Que respetase la intimidad de su amiga no impedía que quisiera tomarle el pelo un poco más.

\- ¿Vais a follar aquí o en su casa?

Con el susto que se llevó Amelia ante la pregunta, se salió del labio, haciéndose dejando una línea rosada de purpurina en su mejilla.

\- ¿A-a qué viene eso? – Cogió una toallita húmeda para quitarse el desastre que acababa de montarse en la cara. – Mira lo que he hecho. – Xi rió divertida.

\- Trae anda, que te ayudo. – Le cogió la toallita de la mano y le limpió con cuidado. – Qué sensible estás. – Amelia le miró con inquina. – Listo.

Al momento Amelia se miró en el espejo. Estaba oficialmente nerviosa. El hecho que de que Xi estuviese tan convencida de que iba a una cita no le estaba ayudando. Wolf había pensado igual. Y Michelle. Y no lo sabía nadie más, por suerte. Keiji dijo que no era una cita, pero ¿seguiría pensando igual? No es que ella lo pensase, pero… ¿qué es una cita? En ese momento a su mente acudía la clásica acepción inculcada por las películas de Hollywood, un trámite en el cual una pareja que se gustaba quedaba para pasar la tarde y, dar pie a una relación más profunda si la evaluación del uno y otro era positiva, todo ello con un toque romántico y planificado, que incluso solía incluir comer o cenar juntos. Ellos iban a ser dos. Solos. Iban a pasar la tarde juntos. Obviamente a ella le gustaba Keiji, aunque tenía claro que era un sentimiento unilateral. Que quería una relación más profunda con Keiji… pues sí, pero no era el objetivo. Y panificado… pues bueno, claro, obviamente lo habían planificado, pero cualquier persona tiene que planificar lo que va a hacer con otra persona si quieren verse y no por ello es una cita. ¿Ir al cine juntos cuenta como cita? ¿A solas? ¿A escondidas? Mierda, estaba histérica.

\- ¿Ame? – Xi interrumpió su corriente de pensamientos. – ¿Pasa algo? Te has quedado como medio ida.

\- S-sí, sí, todo bien. – Sonrió a su amiga. – Estaba pensando qué juegos dejarte a mano. – Salió del baño a grandes zancadas en dirección al mueble donde guardaba sus juegos.

\- ¿A qué hora te vas? – Preguntó Xi siguiéndola.

\- Pues… - Miró el reloj de la cocina antes de seguir buscando juegos. – En veinte minutos o así. – A ver, tengo juegos de lucha, _shooters_… creo que es lo que más te puede gustar, porque un RPG sería demasiado largo.

\- Ame. – Llamó Xi.

\- También tengo un par de conducción y… uy, se me había olvidado que tenía este, pero no te va a gustar. – Continuó ensimismada sin oírla. – Ah, y el GTA, claro. Yo probaría ese, te creo un perfil y puedes jugar sin proble…

\- Amelia. – Insistió Xi. – Para y escucha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Se giró extrañada.

\- Vas a llegar tarde. – Dijo con autosuficiencia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tienes más medias?

\- Pues no muchas, ¿por qué? – Preguntó de nuevo con cierta exasperación.

\- Tienes una carrera en las que llevas puestas. – Dijo señalándole la pierna, cerca de la corva.

\- ¡Qué! – Se miró la pierna. – ¿Lo dices en serio? – Se levantó un poco la falda del vestido, mirándose. – Joooo. – Se lamentó dando una patada al suelo. – ¡Ahora voy a llegar tarde!

\- Te lo dije.

Amelia hizo pucheros mientras volvía a su habitación a toda velocidad. Siempre le acababa pasando lo mismo, era intentar arreglarse y las cosas se torcían, y más cuando se ponía medias. No lo entendía, de verdad que no. No las usaba tanto, y tampoco se creía tan torpe como para engancharlas al ponérselas, entonces, ¿por qué demonios acababa rompiéndolas? ¿La falta de uso? ¿Acaso se estropeaban así o qué? Tras quitarse las medias rotas, buscó otras en el cajón donde las guardaba. No le quedaban muchas opciones. Esperando que aguantasen lo suficiente, sacó unas de color gris, así que se pondría los botines del mismo color. Miró la hora en su móvil. Sabía que Keiji estaría a la hora acordada, no podía retrasarse. Se sentó en la cama dejando el teléfono cerca para ponerse las medias. Notaba el pulso acelerado, un ligero temblor en las manos y tenía ganas de sonreír. Aunque le película podía decepcionarles, la tarde, desde luego, no lo haría.

Un poco después de que Amelia estuviera acabando de prepararse, Keiji se encontraba en el punto que habían acordado. Miró su móvil comprobando la hora. Había llegado casi diez minutos antes, pero pese a la tarde fresca de Enero no sentía el frío. Estaba feliz. Había dejado el cierre del gimnasio a sus empleados y tenía planes con Amelia. Ni siquiera había intentado averiguar de qué iba la película. Le hacía ilusión quedar con ella, y más para algo que hacía tan poco como ir a cine. Tuvo que reconocer, aunque de una forma tan profunda que no se atrevería a verbalizarlo, que se debía más a la compañía que iba a tener y al hecho en sí mismo de quedar que a ir al cine en sí. Incluso había tenido un momento de dilema decidiendo qué se iba a poner. La ropa que solía ponerse, excepto en las escasas veces que quedaba, solía ser deportiva, así que esta vez aprovecharía y se pondría otra cosa. Se había decidido por algo casual, unos pantalones marrón oscuro, camiseta básica y una sudadera de vestir lisa con capucha de color beige. Ahora se refugiaba en el cuello de la prenda con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora aguardando a Amelia con una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Le había ofrecido ir a buscarla a casa. Vivían cerca, no le suponía ningún problema, pero ella le había pedido quedar en un punto intermedio, cerca de una parada de autobús. No le importaba, por supuesto, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a sentirse inquieto. Miró a ambos lados de la calle aun sabiendo que todavía no era la hora. Estaba casi metido en un soportal de un edificio cercado debido al fuerte viento que soplaba. Le vería bien ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Llegaría puntual? ¿Debería mandarle un mensaje para avisarla? ¿Qué llevaría puesto? Aunque la distinguiría sin problemas, ¿no? La veía todos los días, sabía reconocerla de lejos. Los días que no podía verla, ya fuese paseando con Sauron o en el gimnasio, la echaba en falta. Se había acostumbrado a esa sonrisa honesta, que a veces incluso conseguía entrecerrar sus preciosos ojos azules. No era muy dado a fijarse en la apariencia, pero Amelia le parecía preciosa. Poder pasar la tarde con ella era un gran, gran plan.

El tiempo es desesperantemente lento para los que esperan. Sobre todo si tras la espera viene algo que anhelas. En cambio, el tiempo va mucho más rápido para aquellos que llegan tarde. Sobre todo si además de llegar tarde tienen un plus de mala suerte. Ese era el caso de Amelia.

Tras ponerse al fin las medias que aparecieron milagrosamente en su cajón y calzarse, cogió su bolso, un pañuelo y salió casi poniéndose el abrigo en el ascensor. Cuando llegó al portal, buscó su móvil para mirar la hora y saber cómo iba de tiempo. No lo tenía en los bolsillos. No lo tenía en el bolso… se lo había dejado en casa. Volvió a subir, teniendo que aguantar las carcajadas de Xi metiéndose con ella por despistada. Ya por fin en la calle, con todo preparado y bien, se encontró con la sorpresa climatológica. Viento. No una suave brisa, no. Un ventarrón fuerte y racheado que se colaba por sus piernas, congelándola, y haciendo volar la falda de su vestido. No solo eso. También estaba consiguiendo despeinarla. Por si fuera poco, los mechones de pelo que acababan por su cara se pegaban a sus labios debido al brillo que se había puesto, lo cual le resultaba desagradable. ¿Es que todo tenía que pasarle a ella? Pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Afianzó la correa del bolso en su hombro, dejó una mano preparara para apartarse el pelo de la cara y con la otra se sujetó el vestido. Echó a andar con decisión. Nada le impediría llegar a Keiji y estar estupenda.

Pasaban un par de minutos de la hora acordada cuando por fin el boxeador la vio llegar. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver la ropa que había escogido, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría sin el abrigo. Un agradable calor surgido de su pecho iluminó su cara con una sonrisa y animó a sus piernas para ir su búsqueda. Amelia estaba medio de espaldas, mirando a su alrededor, probablemente buscándole sin éxito. A poca distancia de ella una racha de viento le hizo llevar las manos a su falda, y menos mal, porque había estado a punto de ver más de la cuenta. Algo sonrojado y tragando saliva, acortó las distancias con ella.

\- Amelia. – Llamó su atención poniéndole una mano en el brazo. – Estoy aquí.

\- ¡Ah! – Dio un respingo al girarse a él. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. – H-hola. Perdona, no te había visto. Con este viento…

Keiji se quedó embelesado. A esa distancia podría perderse en sus ojos azul claro, radiantes, que le miraban fijamente. Estaba preciosa. No sabía exactamente qué se había hecho de especial pero estaba deslumbrante. Entonces se fijó irremediablemente en sus labios pintados y algo brillantes, sutiles, pero llamativos, al menos para él, que se moría de ganas de saber cómo quedaban en una sonrisa. Sintió el pulso acelerado. El color de las mejillas de Amelia aumentó apartando la vista y el soltó su brazo, profundamente avergonzado sin saber el motivo. Se rascó el cuello mirándola de soslayo. ¿La había hecho sentir incómoda? Amelia se colocó el pelo tras la oreja.

\- ¿V-vamos? – Dijo Amelia. – A… al cine y eso. – Soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- Sí, sí. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Vamos.

Empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, a una distancia cortés con un silencio extraño. Amelia se agarraba a la correa de su bolso como si su vida dependiese en ello, lanzando miradas a Keiji de vez en cuando. Caminando así juntos parecía una cita de verdad. Y ¿qué había sido esa expresión? ¿Se había pasado arreglándose? Él también parecía que se había vestido para la ocasión. Al menos le parecía que estaba más guapo que de costumbre. Puede que estar a solas y tener que fijarse solo en él le hiciese aún más atractivo, pero fuese como fuese le gustaba.

Keiji, pese que en la superficie parecía tan tranquilo como siempre, por dentro era un remolino de sentimientos. Amelia le había dejado sin palabras casi literalmente. Se conocían desde hacía ya unos meses, se veían todos los días, a veces dos veces, hablaban a menudo, e incluso se intercambiaban algún mensaje por el móvil, y ahora que estaban a solas no era capaz de sacar un miserable tema de conversación. Tenía que decirle lo guapa que estaba, pero sentía que había perdido su oportunidad cuando empezaron a andar. Pero al menos tenía que hablar con ella. Quería oírla, pero sobre todo romper ese absurdo mutismo. Ellos no eran así. Ellos hablaban.

\- ¿Qué tal Sauron? – Preguntó de repente.

\- Oh. – Amelia se giró con una sonrisa, visiblemente aliviada por romper el silencio. – Bien. Hoy tiene compañía, así que estará bien.

\- ¿Compañía? – Se extrañó Keiji. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. – No sabía que aún estaba de visita tu amiga.

\- Emm… sí. – Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Había preferido no hablarle mucho de Xi. A ser posible, mejor si no llegaban a cruzarse. Su amiga podía ser demasiado impulsiva y tenía miedo de que acabase espantando al pelirrojo de alguna forma

\- Ah. Vaya. – Keiji se quedó pensativo y Amelia le miró interrogante. – ¿Y está bien venir al cine? Me habías dicho que hacía mucho que no la veías, quizá…

\- No sé hasta cuando se quedará en mi casa. – Le interrumpió Amelia. – Voy a tener tiempo para verla. Y además… - se quedó cayada de golpe.

\- ¿Y además? – Instó Keiji con curiosidad.

\- Me hacía ilusión venir al cine. – Respondió bajando el tono con las mejillas encendidas.

\- A mí también. – Admitió con una sonrisa. – Aunque no sé ni qué película vamos a ver. – Se rió divertido.

\- ¿No? – Amelia le miró extrañada. – Si te dije cuál era, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero no he buscado nada de ella, la verdad. – Miró a la mujer a los ojos. – Me fío de ti.

Amelia resistió el impulso de agarrarse a su brazo y esconder la cara en él. Se sentía como una adolescente y lo peor es que le gustaba. Empezaron a hablar sobre los actores y actrices de la película y otros papeles en los que habían trabajado. Ahora que habían encontrado un tema en el que los dos se sentían cómodos, el espacio que había entre ellos se había estrechado considerablemente.

Se pararon en un paso de peatones. Amelia estaba inmersa en un monólogo acerca de las diferencias entre las películas y los libros correspondientes. Al ponerse verde, iba a comenzar a andar, cuando se topó justo con el brazo de Keiji delante de ella, bloqueándola con una voz de advertencia. Un instante después un coche pasaba a toda velocidad, saltándose el semáforo. Amelia sintió la cara arder. Al mirar a Keiji tenía el ceño fruncido en la dirección en la que se había ido el coche.

\- N-no me fijé. – Se disculpó.

\- Estaba verde para los peatones, no es culpa tuya. Hay gente que no sé cómo tiene el carnet de conducir. – Resopló con indignación y al mirarla relajó el gesto. – ¿Vamos?

Bajó el brazo con la que la había parado y siguieron. El resto del camino transcurrió sin incidentes. Cuando llegaron al cine faltaban unos veinte minutos para el inicio de la película, pero la gente empezaba a acumularse con un bullicio que iba en aumento.

\- Quizá deberíamos unirnos a la cola. – Sugirió Amelia. – Así luego podemos coger palomitas. – Le brillaron los ojos al mirar a Keiji. – ¿A ti te apetecen?

\- Palomitas no, pero algo para beber sí.

\- Oh. – Amelia pareció ligeramente decepcionada. – Bueno, si cambias de opinión coges de las mías.

\- Vale.

En el tiempo en el que charlaban, la gente se incrementó al aproximarse la hora de inicio de varias películas, formando una fila generosa. Cuando se iban a la última posición, un grupo de adolescentes pasó cerca de ellos dando voces y con codazos entre ellos, haciendo trastabillar a Amelia al apartarse de ellos de golpe. Uno, que iba algo más rezagado se giró con una disculpa atropellada, que Amelia aceptó con más cortesía de la que sentía. Keiji no dijo nada, pero al incorporarse a la cola agarró a Amelia por los hombros, quedando a su espalda en actitud protectora. La mujer se giró ligeramente, mirando a Keiji de refilón, notando el pulso desbocado. Se alegró de que no pudiese verla bien porque notaba la cara ardiendo.

\- Así no te empujan.

Aunque a que lo había hecho de una forma completamente inocente, Keiji se sentía feliz sintiendo a Amelia bajo sus manos. Se sentía más protector con ella que con cualquier otra persona, y no precisamente porque la viese débil o indefensa, eso no tenía nada que ver, pero le molestaba especialmente que la incomodasen. Era demasiado buena como para tener que soportar malas actitudes, no se lo merecía. Tenerla así de cerca le hacía sentir mejor.

No la soltó hasta llegar a la taquilla, muy a su pesar. Keiji se adelantó pidiendo él mismo un par de entradas para película. Mientras, Amelia buscó en su bolso la cartera. En el momento en el que la localizó e iba a sacarla, notó la mano de Keiji en su muñeca, impidiéndoselo. Al levantar la cabeza, la mujer se encontró con una sonrisa radiante del boxeador, que hizo que sintiese las piernas de mantequilla.

\- No, no. – Dijo con voz suave. – Guarda eso. Te invito.

\- Pero…

\- Insisto. – Keiji sacó su cartera del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y le dio el dinero a la taquillera antes de que pudiese rebatirle.

\- Gracias. – Musitó.

\- No hace falta que me des las gracias. – Keiji volvió a mostrar su sonrisa radiante. – Me hace ilusión invitarte. – Amelia se quedó congelada en el sitio mientras él recogía las entradas. Al ver que no reaccionaba, le puso una mano en la espalda. – ¿Vamos?

Amelia consiguió moverse más por inercia que por ser consciente de lo que hacía. Ahora SÍ parecía una cita. ¡Incluso la estaba invitando! Y había dicho que le hacía ilusión hacerlo. Pero Keiji parecía tan tranquilo… ¿era la única que estaba pensando así? A estas alturas a ella no le importaría que fuese una cita de verdad. No habría mucha diferencia con lo que estaban haciendo ahora… ¿no?

Se dejó guiar por Keiji hasta el hombre situado en el acceso a las salas, que cogió las entradas cortando el trocito marcado por la línea de puntos antes de dejarles pasar indicando dónde se encontraba su sala. Amelia observó a Keiji guardándolas en el bolsillo mientras subían las escaleras que les habían indicado. Le parecía imposible que el hombre al que había visto tantas veces correr estuviese ahora con ella a punto de ver una película juntos. Si él se diese cuenta de lo que significaba para ella…

Keiji, sintiéndose observado, giró la cabeza hacia ella con curiosidad. En ese momento Amelia, con la sensación de que podía leerle el pensamiento al ser tan obvia, dio un bote en el sitio, con tan mala fortuna que los nervios le jugaron una mala y tropezó con un escalón. Lo que le libró de irse de bruces contra el suelo y rodar escaleras abajo fueron los reflejos de Keiji, que la sujetó por los hombros en el momento adecuado.

\- Cuidado. – Dijo Keiji con voz suave, agachándose para verle la cara. – ¿Estás bien?

\- S-sí, sí. – Soltó una risita nerviosa pasándose una mano por la mejilla. Estaba ardiendo. – He… ha sido… no calculé bien el escalón. – Se enderezó intentando aparentar normalidad, pero Keiji no la soltó.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Insistió mirándola a los ojos.

\- Sí, sí. Seguro. – Amelia asintió efusivamente tragando saliva con la respiración agitada. – Estoy bien. – Notaba sus manos, y su voz preocupada. Sus gestos descuidados y amables solo conseguían que se enamorase más de él. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que sentía que iba a darle un infarto. Para colmo seguía siendo una torpe. Así nunca se fijaría en ella. – No quería asustarte.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – La soltó con cierta reticencia, relajando un poco el gesto. Amelia soltó un pequeño suspiro. – ¿Vamos?

Subieron el último tramo hasta llegar a una antesala inundada por el olor de palomitas recién hechas de una barra cercana. También había butacones donde poder hacer tiempo hasta que fuese la hora de entrar y quedaban unos minutos para que abriesen la sala donde verían ellos la película. Amelia, que parecía acalorada, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y Keiji la imitó. Se había quedado consternado por la repentina actitud de Amelia. Parecía nerviosa, incluso le pareció que respiraba con alivio cuando la soltó. ¿La había incomodado? Volvió a mirarla y se la encontró recolocándose en bolso. Ahora podía ver bien la ropa que llevaba y no pudo apartar los ojos. El color suave de su vestido y el corte sencillo encajaban perfectamente con ella. Estaba deslumbrante. Tenía que saberlo y la llamó. En el momento en que la mujer le miró, recordó su azoramiento previo y no fue capaz de decirle lo guapa que estaba. Cerró la boca con cierta frustración. Era la segunda vez que no podía decírselo. Carraspeó antes de hablar otra vez.

\- Querías palomitas, ¿verdad? – Ya está. Era mejor si no la hacía sentir incómoda. Aunque fuese frustrante.

\- Ah, sí, voy a cogerlas. – Amelia se fue hacia el mostrador. – ¿Qué quieres tú?

\- A ver qué tienen…

En el mostrador, una simpática mujer les atendió con una sonrisa. Amelia cogió un refresco y un bote de palomitas algo más grande de lo que solía pedir, esperando que Keiji se rindiese al final y cogiese alguna. Por su parte, él se conformó simplemente con una bebida isotónica. En un acto reflejo, Keiji buscó su cartera de nuevo, pero esta vez Amelia estaba preparada y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya le había dado el dinero a la trabajadora.

\- Pagaste las entradas. – Le recordó. – Déjame pagar esto yo. – Pidió sonrojada. – A mí también me gusta invitarte.

\- Se ha adelantado tu chica. – Respondió la mujer sonriente tras el mostrador con un gesto de disculpa.

\- ¿Eh? – Los dos levantaron la cabeza a la vez. – N-no, no, no. – Intentó explicarse Amelia. – S-si no… n-nosotros no…

La mujer les miró con la cabeza ladeada, sin saber qué quería decir. Miró a Keiji que tenía las mejillas arreboladas, y sin añadir nada más, cogieron el cambio, su pedido y fueron a la entrada de la sala sin intercambiar muchas palabras. Por suerte, casi al instante abrieron las puertas. Keiji volvió a consultar las butacas que tenían asignadas y tomaron asiento posando las bebidas en los huecos hechos para ello. Amelia se sentó a la derecha de Keiji. Al menos ahora tenían el descanso de no tener que mirarse a la cara después del momento de vergüenza que habían pasado ambos.

\- Voy a quitarle el sonido al móvil. – Dijo Amelia sacando el dispositivo del bolso.

\- Es verdad, se me olvidaba. – Comentó Keiji buscando el suyo. – No espero que me llame nadie, pero todo sea que me llamen, por llevar la contraria.

Amelia le sonrió dándole la razón. Al comprobar su teléfono, vio que tenía mensajes de Xi. Miró a Keiji de refilón y, aunque sabía que no se le ocurriría mirar, giró un poco el móvil para asegurarse. Como se esperaba, no decía gran cosa. Los dos primeros mensajes eran que no sabía cómo poner la consola. Luego le explicaba que ya sabía, y el último decía que se notaba que estaba entretenida y que usase protección o mataría al que le hiciese un bombo. Torció el gesto al leerlo. Iba a tener que aguantar un interrogatorio severo al llegar a casa. Miró a Keiji, esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta, y tenía cara de estar muy concentrado mirando su móvil. Se rascó la nuca como si estuviese ante un problema difícil.

\- Keiji, ¿pasa algo?

\- Ah… no. – Se pasó la mano por el cuello, avergonzado. – Es que no encuentro dónde se baja el volumen…

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Por favor. – Al punto, le tendió el móvil como si quemase.

\- Es fácil, mira hay varias formas, pero todos tienen un acceso directo. – Explicó. – Mira…

Iluminó el móvil en cuanto se lo dio. Naturalmente, no tenía ningún patrón ni código de desbloqueo. Cuando lo desbloqueó, se quedó momentáneamente congelada. Esperaba que Keiji tuviese un fondo de pantalla escogido al azar de los predefinidos del móvil, muy probablemente el de fábrica, pero no con lo que se encontró. Tenía una foto donde salían Shokichi y él. Shokichi salía bien, con una amplia sonrisa, mirando a la cámara. Keiji era otro cantar. Claramente le había pillado hablando, tenía el ceño fruncido y salía algo borroso. Amelia ocultó una risita en la mano mirando a Keiji, que enrojeció.

\- ¡Fue cosa de Shokichi! – Dijo intentando excusarse. – Cuando estrené el móvil y me bajó el programa ese para hablar me cogió a traición para hacer una foto y puso eso de fondo. Y… – Enrojeció más. – Y no sé quitarlo. – Hizo pucheros y Amelia rió. Al oírla él también soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Ríete, pero es verdad.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo cambie?

\- ¿Puedes? – Rogó. – Es que tengo el móvil en japonés… y tampoco sé ponerlo en inglés. – Dijo con derrotismo.

\- No te preocupes. – Sacó su propio móvil buscando una imagen en internet. – Mmmm… - Le enseñó el móvil. – ¿Esta te parece bien? – Era una foto de un jardín japonés típico, pero era mejor que verse a sí mismo como si estuviese comiendo limones.

\- Sí. – Keiji sonrió. – Me gusta, pero para pasarla…

\- Te la envío y ya está. – En ese momento bajaron las luces. Iban a emitir los avances de otras películas ya. – Ay, que empieza. – Envió la foto por la mensajería. Al momento el móvil de Keiji sonó y le bajó el volumen. Con la distracción aun no lo había hecho. – Luego te explico cómo lo he hecho. – Dijo abstraída en voz baja.

Por suerte para ella todos los móviles funcionaban más o menos igual. Entró en la conversación que tenía con Keiji y desde ahí llegó a la galería de imágenes. Tras un par de intentos, consiguió ponerle la foto de fondo y le devolvió el móvil sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma. Keiji miró la foto con alegría un instante antes de guardarlo, tras lo cual puso la mano encima del brazo de Amelia, colocado en el reposabrazos. Se inclinó hacia ella hablando en voz baja para no molestar.

\- Gracias. – Le sonrió sinceramente. – Qué inteligente eres.

\- N-no es nada. – Sonrió tímidamente también, halagada.

\- Pero mi móvil está en japonés y has sabido hacerlo igual. Gracias.

Keiji la soltó y se sentó contra el respaldo. Amelia aprovechó para recoger las palomitas, que había dejado en el suelo hasta el comienzo de la película. En ese momento se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Las luces se apagaron del todo y comenzó la película. Era de humor, divertida y animada. Cuando oía reír a Amelia, cosa que sucedió a menudo, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de mirarla. Estaba incluso más bonita. Le parecía mentira que un gesto tan natural de una persona a la que apreciaba pudiese gustarle tanto. Los momentos en los que ella le tocaba el brazo para hacer algún comentario durante la película le emocionaban especialmente. Aunque en algunas ocasiones había visto la faceta más espontánea de Amelia, en ese momento estaba en su máximo esplendor, y le gustaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Ojalá fuese siempre así con él.

Por su parte, Amelia aprovechaba los momentos más tranquilos para dedicarle secretas miradas a Keiji, comprobando que estaba disfrutando la película como ella. Se había sentado apoyada en el reposabrazos que compartía con él, con la excusa de que cogiese palomitas, pero la verdad es que quería que sus brazos se rozasen de cuando en cuando, y además podían hacer comentarios en voz baja. Aunque al principio no quiso, tras un par de ofertas, Keiji acabó cogiendo algunas palomitas del bote de Amelia. En una de esas ocasiones, sus manos llegaron a encontrarse y, del susto, Amelia la retiró a toda velocidad. Lo único que no impidió que tirase parte del contenido del bote es que ya estaba mediado, provocando una mirada curiosa en Keiji, que al momento le sonrió. Quizá no podía dejar de ser torpe delante de él, pero algo le decía que a Keiji tampoco le importaba.

Tras acabar la película y salir de la sala a un paso anormalmente lento mientras comentaban cosas sobre lo que acababan de ver, sólo tenían una cosa clara. Ninguno de los dos se quería ir a casa. Antes de darse cuenta estaban uno frente al otro en la calle, sin saber qué demonios hacer a continuación. Había bajado un poco la temperatura y empezaba a soplar el aire de nuevo. Amelia se estremeció. Deberían decidir algo.

\- La… la verdad es que no tenía ningún plan para después del cine. – Admitió.

\- Ya… yo tampoco.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría? – Preguntó Amelia bailoteando en el sitio sin mirarle. Keiji tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

\- No lo sé. – Reconoció, mirando la cara de la mujer ante él, que levantó la vista. – Pero sería una pena que nos fuésemos a casa ya.

\- Sí. – Le miró a la cara valorando todas las opciones que pasaron ante ella. Abrió la boca, dudando, temerosa, antes de seguir. – P-podríamos ir a tomar algo.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó con ilusión. – ¿Te apetece? – Amelia asintió. Keiji consultó el reloj de su muñeca. – Es un poco tarde. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

\- A… ¿a cenar? – Amelia sintió las mejillas encendidas.

\- Ah, es verdad. – Dijo Keiji con decepción. – Que tienes visita en casa.

\- ¿Visit…? – Entonces recordó a Xi. – ¡Uy! Sí.

\- Bueno, podemos dejarlo para otra oc…

\- No, no. – Interrumpió Amelia con más ímpetu del que había previsto. – Está bien. Además seguro que mi amiga ya está en la cama. – Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. Ni de broma estaba durmiendo Xi. La estaría esperando hasta la hora que fuese. – La aviso de que llego más tarde por si acaso y ya está.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Keiji. – No quiero molestar.

\- Sí, sí. – Dijo convencida sacando su móvil. – No pasa nada.

\- De acuerdo.

Mientras Amelia avisaba a su amiga, Keiji sacó su propio teléfono, recordando que lo tenía en silencio. Al hacerlo descubrió que tenía notificaciones. Una era de Shokichi, mandándole una foto del plato que le habían servido en el hotel donde se alojaba durante el congreso que tenía ese fin de semana. La otra era de Michelle. Se quedó pálido. Eran solo dos frases, cortas y concisas. "Suerte con tu cita" y "Ya hablaremos el lunes". Volvió a la pantalla de inicio de golpe, tragando saliva con dificultad. ¿Cómo que cita? ¿A qué venía eso? Le había dicho que no era una cita. Aunque estuviesen a solas. Aunque no lo supiese nadie. Aunque la hubiese invitado al cine, y fuesen a cenar juntos, y aunque Amelia se hubiese arreglado y… ¿Y qué era eso de que iban a hablar el lunes? ¿Por qué no le dejaban tranquilo cuando estaba con Amelia? Primero Shokichi y ahora Michelle. Solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

\- Bueno, esto ya está. – Dijo Amelia guardando su teléfono. – ¿Dónde te apetece cenar?

\- Mmm… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Mientras se adapte a mi dieta, la verdad es que me da igual.

\- Creo que conozco un sitio que podría estar bien… - Dijo pensativa. – A ver si lo ubico… ¡AAHH!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azotó sus piernas, levantando su falda. En un acto reflejo, Amelia se llevó las manos a las piernas, agarrando su falda para que no dejase ver más de la cuenta. En el momento en el que parecía que paraba, soltó la tela, con tan mala fortuna que una nueva corriente volvió a juguetear con su vestido, aunque esta vez Amelia no estuvo tan rápida de reflejos y por un momento a Keiji le pareció ver que se levantaba del todo. Con el rostro avergonzado, el boxeador se quitó su abrigo, más largo que el de Amelia, y se lo echó por los hombros.

\- Así no se te vuela el vestido.

\- Te vas a quedar helado. – Dijo Amelia con reticencia.

\- Tranquila, esta sudadera es muy calentita, ¿ves? – Le acercó la manga para que la tocase.

Amelia pellizcó el tejido tímidamente con un par de dedos, dándole la razón, así que, tras ver que estaba todo correcto, Keiji le pidió que le llevase a ese restaurante que conocía. No era muy especial, pero sus carnes tenían buena fama, y, de hecho, en ese momento pudieron ver que estaba bastante lleno. Entraron sin pensárselo más. Al cruzar la puerta, Keiji le quitó a Amelia su abrigo de los hombros, se lo echó al brazo y se dirigió al atril que ponía "espere aquí´". En ese punto aguardaba una mujer con uniforme que observó el gesto de Keiji con ojos brillantes.

\- Mesa para dos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa cuando se acercaron a ella, dedicando una mirada cómplice a Amelia.

\- Eh… sí. – Dijo Keiji algo descolocado. – Gracias.

\- Seguidme.

Keiji dejó pasar a Amelia delante de él con un gesto de la mano al sitio que les asignó la mujer. El restaurante tenía una decoración bastante sencilla, pero acogedora. La recepcionista les llevó las cartas y no mucho después un hombre entrado en años se acercó a tomarles la nota. Miró intensamente a Keiji como reconociéndole, no dijo nada. Se notaba que llevaba tiempo en el restaurante porque se permitió recomendarles algunas de las especialidades de la casa. Tras coger su pedido, les llevó la botella de agua que pidieron, llenó sus vasos y desapareció, quedando los dos a solas, sentados el uno frente al otro. Amelia dio un trago de agua intentando hacer tiempo o buscando algún tema de conversación. Sentía la mirada de Keiji sobre ella, como si estuviese pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Me gustan tus pendientes. – Dijo Keiji.

\- A-ah, ¿sí? – Se llevó la mano al lóbulo de la oreja, donde lucía el símbolo del infinito de color plateado. – Gracias. B-bueno. – Se sonrojó. – Hacía bastante que no me los ponía. – Keiji soltó una carcajada suave.

\- Te quedan bien. Hoy estás muy guapa. – Amelia enrojeció tanto que él mismo notó el rubor en su cara. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero apartó la vista al instante.

\- G-gracias. – Logró decir. – T-tú también estás… estás muy bien.

\- Esto no es nada.

Keiji rió en voz baja observando a Amelia. Al fin había podido decírselo. Le parecía encantador el tono que había adquirido su cara, y todo por decirle algo que sentía de verdad. Pero no era solo eso, sentía que había algo más. Algo más profundo que le impedía apartar la vista de su rostro y que, definitivamente, le hacía sentir más feliz, tanto como para tener ganas de sonreír todo el tiempo. Fuese lo que fuese, solo pasaba con ella. En ese momento a su mente volvió el mensaje de Michelle con la palabra "cita", pero le sonó tan ajeno a su situación en ese momento que ni siquiera se lo planteó. Estaba tan a gusto que algo que daba tantos problemas como una cita, o al menos eso creía, le parecía algo totalmente ajeno a su situación actual.

Rompió el silencio entre ellos comentando cosas de la película que habían visto. Amelia pudo relajarse lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara de nuevo y pronto la cena que habían pedido ayudó a ocupar los vacíos en la conversación en los que volaban miradas cargadas de significado, pese al comentario del camarero diciendo "que os aproveche, pareja" tampoco faltó.

Al acabar la cena, Keiji animó a Amelia a pedir algún postre, y escogió tarta de queso, una vez más por recomendación del camarero. Keiji, siguiendo su dieta tan estrictamente como siempre, en vez de postre pidió un té verde. Cuando el camarero llevó la factura en una libretita. Al momento Keiji comprobó que todo estuviese correcto y sacó su cartera, dejando una cantidad dinero dentro de la libreta que Amelia no llegó a ver, pues estaba sacando también su cartera.

\- ¿Cuánto es? – Preguntó al boxeador.

\- ¿El qué?

\- La cena. – Dijo Amelia con cierta obviedad.

\- Nada. – Keiji sonrió. – Te invito.

\- Jo, ya me invitaste al cine. – Amelia hizo pucheros. – Al final vas a pagar todo tú.

\- Para la siguiente, pagas tú, ¿vale?

\- ¿La sig…? – Cayó en la cuenta de repente. – Oh… V-vale. Claro.

Por suerte, el camarero volvió a recoger la cuenta con el dinero, dándole a Amelia unos preciosos segundos para entender el alcance de sus palabras. "La siguiente" quería decir que quería quedar con ella de nuevo, eso es que se lo había pasado bien. ¿Cuándo? ¿Para ir al cine de nuevo? ¿Solo a cenar? La voz del camarero que remoloneó en la mesa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Disculpe la molestia, pero… ¿es usted Keiji Onizuka?

\- Sí, lo soy. – Asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

\- Guau. – El camarero le miró con ojos brillantes, lanzando una mirada fugaz a Amelia también. Carraspeó sacando un papel del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. – ¿Puedo pedirle un autógrafo? Soy muy fan del boxeo, y he visto tus combates. Guau. – Soltó un resoplido de admiración. – Hay mucho trabajo detrás de esa técnica, ¿eh?

\- Gracias. – Keiji aceptó el papel y el bolígrafo que le tendió el hombre. – ¿Nombre?

Amelia observó a Keiji dejando su firma con una sensación extraña. Era la primera vez que veía que alguien le reconocía. Cuando ella supo que era un campeón de boxeo fue por una búsqueda activa, así que el hecho de que le identificasen a simple vista le resultaba, cuanto menos, curioso. Más aun conociendo a Keiji, que era de lo más normal. Pensar en él como el gran campeón de boxeo le parecía casi imposible. Keiji era Keiji, nada más. El hombre se fue con su autógrafo como si fuese un tesoro y la libreta con el dinero de la cena.

El pelirrojo se volvió a Amelia con un gesto de disculpa. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de peticiones, y cuando ocurrían, le hacía sentirse demasiado importante. Cuando empezaron a ponerse los abrigos y prepararse para irse, el camarero volvió con la libreta y se la tendió a Keiji con una sonrisa.

\- Estáis invitados al postre y al té. – Dijo el camarero. – Esto es la vuelta.

\- No. – Keiji suspiró con una sonrisa resignada, poniendo la mano sobre la libreta. – Esto es la propina, si quieres. Nos habéis tratado muy bien, es lo mínimo.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias. – El hombre parecía maravillado. – Volved cuando queráis.

\- Claro.

Tras despedirse del entusiasta hombre, salieron del restaurante. Keiji apuró el paso de forma inconsciente. Le gustaba más mantenerse en el anonimato. Redujo su velocidad al darse cuenta de que Amelia iba a su lado casi corriendo

\- Perdona. – Se disculpó. – Es que prefería… bueno. – Suspiró. – Alejarme un poco.

\- Lo entiendo, tranquilo. – Amelia le miró con curiosidad. – No te preocupes.

\- No es que me moleste… puedo entenderlo. Pero me sigue resultando un poco violento.

\- Sí, te he visto incómodo. – Le sonrió intentando animarle. – ¿Mejor ahora?

\- Sí. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – Aunque ahora haya que ir a casa…

\- Ya… - Dijo con desánimo.

\- Te acompaño a la tuya. – Ofreció Keiji. – Así al menos charlamos un ratito más.

\- Vale. – Amelia se refugió el pañuelo que llevaba, ocultando la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

Aunque no se dieron prisa precisamente, ni tomaron el camino más directo, el trayecto fue excesivamente corto para los dos. Antes de darse cuenta, charlando sobre temas sin importancia, habían llegado al portal de Amelia, que se detuvo frente a él.

\- Bueno pues… ya hemos llegado. – Dijo Amelia bailoteando en las puntas de los pies.

\- Sí… Ahora iré a mi casa.

\- Ya… - Se quedaron callados. Ahora venía la despedida y no tenían ganas. Amelia sintió el impulso darle un beso, aunque fuese en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por invitarme a ir al cine. – Dijo Keiji rompiendo el silencio. – Lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Gracias a ti por venir. – Replicó sonriente. – Yo también lo he pasado muy bien. – De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. – Por cierto… ¿tienes las entradas ahí todavía?

\- Creo que sí. – Revolvió en sus bolsillos y sacó las entradas. – Aquí están, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Puedo coger una? – Pidió con cierta reticencia.

\- Claro, la que quieras. – Le ofreció ambas y cogió una de ellas.

\- Esta está bien. – La miró con ilusión. – Me gusta guardarlas de recuerdo.

\- Oh. – Keiji la miró con curiosidad. – Es una buena forma de guardar recuerdos. Creo que voy a guardarla yo también.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. – La guardó en un bolsillo distinto, más protegida. – El día de hoy es un buen día para recordar. – Amelia sonrió sonrojada y Keiji suspiro de nuevo. – Debería irme ya.

\- Bueno… pero nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro. – Keiji sonrió. – Como siempre. Buenas noches, Amelia.

\- Buenas noches, Keiji. Y… - Se puso el pelo tras la oreja. – Avísame cuando estés en casa.

\- Lo haré.

Mientras se iba, Amelia remoloneó con la mano dentro del bolso, haciendo como que buscaba las llaves, sin perder de vista a Keiji. Tras unos cuantos pasos, se volvió a mirarla. Al encontrarse con que estaba girada en su dirección, hizo un gesto con la mano y Amelia se lo devolvió como si fuese una colegiala. Con renovada alegría entró al fin en su portal, inocente de ella, sin recordar lo que le esperaba al llegar

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de su casa, antes de oírla o verla, la sintió. Una mirada fija, penetrante, inquisidora. Saludó a su perro, que parecía volver a estar muy cansado, intentando ignorar la temible presencia el mayor tiempo posible… que no fue mucho.

\- Aaameeeliaaa. – Xi avanzó hacia ella deliberadamente lenta, canturreando su nombre. – Amelia, Amelia, Amelia. – Se plantó delante de ella, y se sintió palidecer.

\- Ho-hola. – Saludó acongojada.

\- Hola. – Respondió examinándola de arriba abajo. – Así que "cenaré por ahí", ¿eh?

\- S-sí. – Tragó saliva pesadamente. – ¿Te ha molestado? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- No realmente. – Dijo sincera, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero. – Sonrió de lado con expresión fiera. – Me contarás qué has estado haciendo, ¿no? O más bien… - Bajó el tono acercando su cara. – con quién.

\- N-no ha sido nada especial. – Miró nerviosa a su alrededor, buscando una ruta de escape. – D-de verdad. – Pasó a su lado camino de su habitación, momento que aprovechó Xi para olfatearla.

\- Hueles a hombre. – Sentenció Xi.

\- ¡¿EH?! – Amelia se quedó congelada en el sitio. Se llevó el pañuelo que llevaba a la nariz con disimulo, pero no pasó desapercibida para Xi.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! – Gritó eufórica, mientras Amelia enrojecía a causa de su treta. – Has estado con un tío.

\- ¿Yooo? – Por mucho que lo intentó, su tono agudo, su rostro culpable y su forma de escapar a la habitación delataron la verdad.

\- No huyas, Amelia. – Dijo siguiéndola con paso firme. – Sabes que no puedes huir de mí.

\- Xi, que no es nada… - Guardó su abrigo y empezó a quitarse los pendientes.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Empezó a pasearse por su habitación con fingida indiferencia, curioseando los libros y figuras de su estantería. – Pues vienes muy contenta para no ser nada.

\- Vengo normal. – Se la quedó mirando. – Esto… Xi… voy a desvestirme para ponerme el pijama.

\- Oh, hazlo, tranquila. – Hizo gesto displicente. – No me molesta.

Amelia suspiró resignada mientras empezaba a quitarse el vestido. Xi siguió paseando por la habitación, buscando una forma de sonsacarle la información. Lo hacía por su bien, necesitaba saber a quién tenía que partirle las piernas si le hacían daño de cualquier manera. Eso por no hablar de que tenía que conseguir su aprobación. Amelia se merecía alguien digno y a la altura a su lado, no cualquier mamarracho que se pusiera a tiro. Su rostro se iluminó al ver un peluche de trapo de aspecto macabro que le pareció que ocupaba un puesto privilegiado en su estantería. Se giró a ella cuadrándose con gesto serio.

– Basta de rodeos. – Su voz sonaba implacable. – ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Q-quién es quién? – Preguntó a su vez haciéndose la inocente mientras se quitaba el vestido.

\- No te hagas la tonta. – Cogió el peluche por el cuello, acariciándole con la otra mano mientras acortaba distancias. – ¿Con quién has quedado hoy?

\- X-Xi, cuidado con eso… - Dijo Amelia, en ropa interior, alargando un mano temerosa. Era el peluche que llevaban las "Little Sister" del _Bioshock_ y le tenía cariño.

\- No me cambies de tema. – Agarró la cabeza del peluche repiqueteando los dedos sobre ella. – Has quedado con un hombre. – Dijo más que afirmó. Amelia asintió, cohibida. – ¿Quién es?

\- No le conoces. – Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las medias, aprovechando que así no le tenía que mirar a la cara.

\- De acuerdo. – Quitó retiró la mano de la cabeza del muñeco. – ¿De qué le conoces? – Amelia tragó saliva pesadamente apretando los labios. – Amelia… - Dijo con tono amenazante.

\- ¡Del barrio! – Dijo nerviosa poniéndose el pantalón del pijama. – Le conozco del barrio, ¿vale? – Soltó una exhalación. – Es del barrio.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Xi estaba sorprendida. Carraspeó recuperando el gesto serio. – ¿De qué le conoces?

\- P-pues… - Ni de coña iba a decirle que le veía correr por las mañanas y que se había convertido en una acosadora hasta saber dónde trabajaba. – Coincidimos en el gimnasio. – Si no le decía algo, o le mentía, el resultado iba a ser peor.

\- Un deportista. – Dejó el peluche en su sitio y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Pinta bien… Espera. – Cayó en la cuenta de repente. – No me dirás que te apuntaste al gimnasio por él. – Amelia, que ya se había puesto la parte de arriba del pijama, apartó la cara de golpe. Xi se rió incrédula. – No me lo puedo creer, ¿tan bueno está o qué?

\- N-no es eso. – Protestó.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – Amelia se encogió de hombros sin excusa posible. – ¿Estáis saliendo?

\- ¿Eh? ¡No! – Negó fervientemente con la cabeza. – S-solo hemos ido al cine. – Dijo con un hilo de voz, y no pudo evitar una levísima sonrisa.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Te lo tiraste?

\- ¡Xi! – Exclamó escandalizada.

\- ¿Qué? – Estaba sinceramente sorprendida. – Ahora me dirás que fuisteis al cine en serio.

\- P-pues sí. – Se levantó con toda la dignidad para ir a la cocina, estaba sedienta. – Fuimos a ver una película.

\- Dime que al menos te metió mano. – Dijo con obviedad.

\- Xi, por favor. – Miró a Xi mientras se servía un vaso de agua, al que dio un buen trago. Su amiga seguía mirándola esperando una respuesta. – No, no lo hizo. Somos amigos.

\- ¿Es bobo o qué? – Estaba indignada de golpe. – ¡Cómo puede ir con un bellezón como tú y no hacer nada! No es que quiera que lo haga, pero ni siquiera intentarlo es ser muy pazguato.

\- ¡No te metas con Kei…! – Se tapó la boca con las manos de repente. Acababa de cometer un terrible error.

\- Oh. – Xi sonrió con maldad. – ¿"Kei"? ¿Es su nombre? Kei y ¿qué más?

\- N-nada más. – Dio otro trago de agua, acabándose el vaso.

\- Bueno, Kei valdrá hasta que sepa lo demás. No creo que haya tantos nombres que empiecen así. – Sonrió, victoriosa. – ¿Cuándo me lo presentas?

\- ¿Presentarle? – Preguntó horrorizada. – ¿Por qué?

\- Es obvio que te interesa. – Explicó. – Ya solo por eso tengo que conocerle. Y más si no parece enterarse. El lunes voy contigo al gimnasio.

\- ¡No! – Dijo de repente. Xi frunció el ceño dispuesta a replicar. – Quiero decir. El gimnasio no es un buen sitio. – Tragó saliva. – Ha-hablaré con él, ¿vale? Y te lo presento.

\- ¡Más te vale! – Advirtió y un momento después relajó el gesto. – Tengo hambre, ¿qué habrá de comer?

Pese a la caja de pizza con una que parecía haber contenido alitas de pollo que había encima de la mesa, Xi tenía bastante apetito. Amelia rechazó su oferta de picar algo y se sentó en el sofá. Su perro, que estaba tumbado cerca, se levantó cansado y se echó a sus pies. Xi parecía haber vuelto a dar un paseo, que, aunque le advirtió que no fuese muy largo en vista de lo cansado que estaba ya, había dejado al pobre animal derrengado.

Después de conseguir el avituallamiento, Xi se sentó de un salto a su lado, contándole a qué había jugado, y proponiendo jugar juntas un rato. Por suerte, no volvió a sacar el tema de Keiji y su tarde con él, aunque sabía que era una paz muy provisional. Lo único que era capaz de pensar en ese momento era en cómo le iba a explicar a Keiji que quería conocerle una amiga. Pero lo peor, era saber que tendría que juntarles. Quería mucho a Xi, pero Keiji y ella eran como el agua y el aceite. Le aterraba juntarles, no sólo por lo que pudiera decir su amiga, sino por el impacto que tendría la visión del boxeador sobre ella misma, y más justo ahora que parecían más cercanos que nunca.

Su "no-cita" había sido un éxito, pero… ¿sobreviviría a un encuentro con Xi? Suspiró resignada. El lunes iba a ser un día intenso.

24


	79. Cuando la tentación llama a tu puerta 01

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Dormir fuera de casa puede ser algo muy divertido. Sobre todo cuando se trata de viajes planeados con los amigos, una visita a alguien que aprecias o incluso un plan de última hora fruto de una fiesta que se alarga más de lo esperado. Pero verte en la calle cuando la noche se te echa encima, no sabes a quién acudir y tienes contigo a un gato quejumbroso no es algo recomendable. Y más aún si has llegado a esa situación por causas ajenas a ti. **

**Michelle, al encontrarse en esta última situación sabe que sólo le queda alguien a quien acudir, pero las dudas y el sentir que está aprovechándose demasiado de él, la llevarán a plantearse qué hacer. ¿Tomará la decisión más adecuada? Es difícil saberlo cuando la noción sobre lo que es adecuado y lo que no, se perdió hace tiempo. **

**Sí, el capítulo es larguísimo. de hecho os aconsejamos que en lugar de leerlo de golpe hagáis alguna pausa. A modo de curiosidad y de explicación del por qué de la longitud de este capítulo es que, lo creáis o no, fue el primer capítulo que planeamos. Hace ya más de un año, cuando empezamos este proyecto (allá por diciembre de 2014) y simplemente apuntábamos ideas en un documento de Word, la primera de la lista fue esta. En aquel entonces iba a ser bastante distinto, la relación entre Michelle y Akari no iba a estar tan avanzada como aquí y los chicos ni siquiera tenían a Max aún. Pero al llevar planeada desde entonces con el tiempo la hemos ido perfilando, cambiando y añadiendo cosas y ha resultado que al final había demasiadas situaciones planeadas para el capítulo. No obstante, es un punto de inflexión muy importante para dos de las parejas de la historia así que esperemos que os guste ^^.**

**La próxima semana tendremos la continuación que puede traer con ella, algunas revelaciones interesantes :P**

**\- Título: Cuando la tentación llama a tu puerta  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 27878  
****\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Alex y Marcos.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**CUANDO LA TENTACIÓN LLAMA A TU PUERTA-DÍA 1 **

Si hay algo que conseguía sacar a Michelle de sus casillas era la incompetencia. Y más aún si iba dirigida hacia su persona. Y ya se le hacía insoportable si dicha incompetencia la hacía estar metida en su coche, con la gata en el regazo y mientras se acercaba peligrosamente la hora de cenar. Ya hacía rato que se había quitado las gafas, que estaban apoyadas en el salpicadero, para poderse pasar la mano por la frente y pinzarse el puente de la nariz. A Influenza se la veía feliz aunque algo inquieta. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Michelle echó un vistazo a su derecha para asegurarse por enésima vez de que el transportín seguía en el asiento del copiloto sujeto con el cinturón, y que en el interior del mismo había un par de juguetes de la gata y su mantita. Suspiró y se masajeó la nuca. Era viernes, estaba cansada después de una semana algo dura, añadiéndole a eso que la anterior había sido agotadora a todos los niveles físicos y mentales. Si bien las cosas con Joseph parecían ir algo mejor, sus encuentros seguían siendo incómodos. Los problemas que Marcos, Alex y Yaeko habían tenido últimamente, aunque aparentemente ya estaban arreglados, la habían dejado derrengada. Y además estaba Akari. Chascó la lengua, masajeándose las sienes. El pobre chico se estaba cargando de responsabilidades y últimamente parecía estar siempre cansado, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello en gran parte.

Todo había empezado esa mañana. Según estaba preparándose para ir a la universidad llamaron a su puerta y se topó al otro lado con la señora Smith. Por fin habían decidido ponerle remedio a la plaga de cucarachas que había en el edificio e iban a fumigar ese fin de semana, empezando por esa misma tarde. Y eso requería que tanto los vecinos como todo posible ser viviente abandonase el lugar hasta el siguiente domingo. Tan rápido como pudo preparó una mochila con enseres de aseo básicos y algo de ropa, metió a su gata y parte de sus cosas en un transportín y se echó a la calle mascullando maldiciones. Al parecer a la señora Smith se le había olvidado avisarla pese a que se sabía o de la fumigación desde hacía una semana, y ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus vecinos se le ocurrió la genial idea de poner un cartel en el portal. Así que ahí estaba. Sin saber a dónde ir y odiando el hecho de que en esa maldita ciudad ningún hostelero se plantease que hay gente que necesita viajar con su mascota.

En cualquier otra ocasión no había tenido problema, le bastaría con ir a casa de Shokichi. Pero justo esa semana había decidido ir a un congreso en otra ciudad y estaba en la otra punta del país desde hacía dos días. Luego había optado por ir a casa de Keiji y se había encaminado con decisión hasta allí. Tras montar a la gata en su transporte, aparcar, cargar con ella al hombro e ir hasta su portal…recordó que estaba en esa cita que no era una cita aunque en realidad fuese la definición literal de cita, con Amelia. Por lo que ambos quedaban descartados. Se planteó ir a casa de Yaeko y Kanako, pero ya estaban trabajado o a punto de ir a ello y no quería molestarlas. Además sabía que a la última le daban algo de repelús los gatos. Tras meter a Influenza en su transporte, arrancó el vehículo y con una presión en el pecho se desplazó hacia su último recurso. En realidad cuando le había contado el problema esa mañana él se había ofrecido para ayudarla, pero rechazó su oferta. Sentía que ya se estaba aprovechando demasiado de él aunque ella misma no lo buscase. Pero se desvivía por ella y odiaba verle tan agotado a cuenta de ello. Bueno, no le quedaba otra. Bastaría con dejar la gata en su casa e irse a un hotel y se acabó. No tendría que pedirle más favor que ese. Ya le recompensaría invitándole a cenar o algo así. Resoplando y sin tener aún muy claro si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto o no sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, empezó a escribir y le dio a enviar. Los segundos que tardó en responder se le hicieron eternos.

Por su parte, Akari, Alex y Marcos habían decidido no ir a _La Cucaracha_ para solidarizarse con este último ya que tenía que estudiar. Estaban aprovechando el rato antes de ponerse a hacer la cena para descansar tirados en el sofá, charlando y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, algo que en vista de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas no había sido posible desde hacía un tiempo. Por idea de Marcos habían decidido que iba a ser una noche de hombres, y por alguna razón que Akari no llegaba a comprender eso implicaba que tuvieran que ir en ropa interior por la casa. Incluso aunque los tres tuvieran algo de frío. Era fácil adivinarlo teniendo en cuenta que tanto Marcos como Alex, que habitualmente peleaban por tener un sofá para cada uno, se habían apoltronado en el mismo y se apoyaban en Max. Akari, por su parte, estaba en el otro intentando disimular lo mejor posible que se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. No es que tuviera un frío exagerado, pero agradecería ponerse una camiseta. No obstante no sería él el primero en admitir que estarían mejor con más ropa. Perdería su honor como hombre. O por lo menos eso se repetía a sí mismo haciéndose un ovillo entre los cojines, manteniendo un acalorado debate interno sobre si debía ir o no a ponerse el pijama.

Pese a todo, se lo estaba pasando bien. Había echado mucho de menos poder estar con sus amigos así. Sin tener grandes preocupaciones, pudiendo hacer tonterías y relajándose en casa. Las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras, y anhelaba el delicioso placer que suponía el no hacer nada y simplemente dejar el tiempo pasar durante un rato. De hecho hasta agradecía no ir a _La Cucaracha_ ese día. Pese a que no era muy tarde profirió un largo bostezo mientras escuchaba a Marcos contar algo que le había pasado en el instituto ese día. Aprovechó para mirar de refilón a Alex, le alegraba muchísimo verle otra vez siendo él mismo. Seguía algo preocupado por el trabajo y era algo que todos a su alrededor notaban, pero el haber arreglado las cosas con Yaeko le hacía estar mucho más feliz. Ya no quedaba rastro de esa especie de espíritu que deambulaba por la casa unos días antes. Además habían conseguido avanzar algo con las clases particulares de Marcos, y el orgullo que Alex parecía sentir por ambos se había hecho patente en los pasteles que les había comprado para desayunar esa mañana.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó y los tres se callaron al instante. Se quedaron mirando el aparato con curiosidad a la espera de ver si sonaba otra vez, y la fanfarria que anunciaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo se dejó escuchar reiteradamente. Se extrañó. La persona con la que más solía hablar era Michelle, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que le había contado esa mañana probablemente estaría ocupada. Se rascó la mejilla con cierta confusión y cuestionó a sus amigos con la mirada, los cuales le instaron a comprobar lo que había recibido señalándole el teléfono con un gesto con la cabeza. Por si no fuese suficiente Alex le animó a hacerlo más sonoramente, así que alargó la mano hasta su dispositivo y miró sus notificaciones.

**Michelle**

_Akari (18:00)_

_¿Estás en casa? (18:00)_

Miró la pantalla con extrañeza, no llegando a comprender la pregunta de Michelle. Evidentemente entendía lo que le estaba cuestionando, pero no la razón detrás de ello. Se incorporó en el sofá para responder, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, que inquirieron qué pasaba. Alzó la mano indicándoles que esperasen un momento y tras pensarse durante unos segundos qué decir, escribió su respuesta y la envió. Sintió un momento un vacío en el pecho y un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y no precisamente fruto de que necesitase ponerse algo de ropa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tío?- insistió Alex, incorporándose él también para poder hablar mejor – Te has quedado pálido

\- No lo sé….- murmuró con un deje preocupado- Es Michelle, le pasa algo pero no sé el qué.

\- ¿Eh?- las últimas palabras de Akari consiguieron llamar también la atención de Marcos- Pero… ¿está bien?

\- Me está respondiendo- se pasó la mano por la nuca, sintiéndose inquieto- Me ha preguntado si estoy en casa. Espero que no sea nada

\- No seas agonía, tío –le animó Alex- Seguro que lo que quiere es que mires algo en el ordenador o algo así.

\- Algún vídeo de gatos fijo, ya verás- se burló Marcos, arrancándoles una sonrisa a los otros dos- Va, no te comas la cabeza. Seguro que es una chorrada

\- Sí, supongo- dijo no muy convencido, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo los labios mientras miraba la pantalla- Ahora me dice que si voy a salir.

\- No te agobies, querrá hacerte una visita o algo – sugirió Marcos, dándole golpes con el pie en la pierna- Venga, quita esa cara de estar lamiendo limones y vamos a hacer algo divertido.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, me estoy preocupando por nada- reconoció con una leve sonrisa. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos asintiendo y Alex le lanzó un cojín desde su posición que Akari fue capaz de atrapar al vuelo- Contesto y vamos a pensar qué cenamos

\- ¡Yo tengo una propuesta! ¿Qué os parece cenar masa circuncidada a la mozzarela, mar y montaña?

\- ¿Qué cojones dices, Alex?- Marcos miró a su amigo como si le estuviera hablando en ruso arcaico. Akari debía tener más o menos la misma cara, porque notaba su ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta con estupefacción.

\- Pizza de atún y bacon, tíos.

Los tres se echaron a reír con tantas ganas que incluso Max alzó la cabeza y empezó a mover la cola con alegría. Alex recibió de vuelta el cojín que le lanzó a su amigo, impactándole en toda la cara, pero no se quejó. Los tres habían echado eso de menos, el poder estar tranquilamente riéndose sin tener que comerse la cabeza y sin preocuparse más allá de lo que iban a cenar esa noche. No obstante y como si el Mundo confabulase en su contra para no darles ni el más mínimo respiro, repentinamente Max se tensó, gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó a la puerta. Se le veía inquieto y como si tuviera un debate interno, por extraño que eso pudiera resultar viniendo de un animal. Movía la cola indicando alegría, pero desde el fondo de su garganta se dejaba oír un gruñido que muy pocas veces antes habían visto en él. Ladró un par de veces y Alex se apresuró en levantarse y sujetarle el hocico para que no metiese tanto ruido. Akari también dejó el sofá, olvidándose por un momento del teléfono que tanto le había preocupado unos segundos atrás. Marcos se mantuvo sentado, asomándose por encima del respaldo con algo de nerviosismo. El perro se revolvió y Alex lo sujetó con fuerza del collar, y justo en ese momento, el sonido del timbre rompió el silencio que inundaba el salón.

\- Akari, abre tú- le incitó Marcos, apoyándole la mano en la espalda y dándole un leve empujón en dirección a la puerta.

En lugar de quejarse el aludido asintió y dio un paso decidido con intención de hacerlo. Él era el más mayor y por tanto el responsable, no podía dejar que sus amigos se sometiesen a un riesgo potencial como el que tenían delante mismo de sus narices. Que Max estuviese tan inquieto no era desde buena señal.

\- Espera Akari- le detuvo Alex, que seguía haciendo esfuerzos por sujetar al perro- Si quieres podemos abrir juntos.

\- No pasa nada, será un vecino o algo así- le restó importancia y dio otro par de pasos en dirección a la puerta.

¿Quién iba si no a tocar su timbre sin haber llamado antes al telefonillo? Probablemente sería la casera exigiéndoles alguna factura, o alguno de los vecinos que siempre se quejaban de sus fiestas incluso los días en los que ni siquiera estaba en casa para poder hacer una. Sí, probablemente sería eso. Los fantasmas y espíritus no existían, y los asesinos en serie generalmente no llamaban al timbre. Tienen sus costumbres y entre ellas está el derribar puertas a hachazos. Akari agitó levemente la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar tonterías y se giró para mirar a sus amigos una última vez antes de comprobar quién estaba al otro lado.

\- Os estoy oyendo, idiotas ¿podéis hacer el favor de abrirme?

Reconocería esa voz y ese tono de exasperación en cualquier sitio. Prácticamente abalanzándose sobre el pomo, abrió de par en par topándose con quien menos se esperaba ver esa noche, y pudo notar como los anteriores escalofríos de preocupación se transformaban en estremecimientos de alegría conforme la tuvo delante. Ahí estaba. Con su melenita rubia, sus gafas, esa penetrante mirada y… ¿un transportín son su gata al hombro? Y fue en ese momento, cuando al mirarla de arriba abajo se dio cuenta de que ella también lo estaba haciendo con él…y se acordó. Recordó que gracias al momento de brillante lucidez de Marcos los tres estaban en ropa interior, y optó por tomar la decisión que le pareció más digna en ese momento… Cubrirse la entrepierna con las manos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- cuestionó ojeando a los tres con curiosidad. Sus ojos acabaron por posarse en Akari, y él sólo fue capaz de asentir sin moverse del sitio- No hace falta que os tapéis tanto- sonrió con algo de malicia- No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya

-Sí, claro. Sí…esto…perdona- aun cubriéndose con cierta incomodidad, Akari la invitó a entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. De entre todos los momentos que tenía Michelle para sorprenderle justo lo hacía cuando estaba en ropa interior, con la casa hecha un desastre y la nevera prácticamente vacía. Alex finalmente soltó a Max, que con cierta reticencia se acercó a ella gruñendo por lo bajo al transporte de la gata. La susodicha en su interior comenzó a emitir un ruido gutural que parecía salir de su mismo estómago. Se quedaron por un momento los tres sin saber qué hacer, Alex y Akari de pie en mitad del salón y Marcos asomado al respaldo del sofá.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado sin llamar abajo? – preguntó este último de repente, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte tanto como de Alex como de Akari. Michelle enarcó la ceja y tras unos segundos de silencio respondió.

\- Me crucé en el portal con un vecino…shhhh…- aclaró para, al instante susurrar a su gata intentando que se calmase- Boba que no pasa nada, sólo es Max- murmuró metiendo los dedos por los agujeros que tenía la puerta del transportín. En cuanto se dio por satisfecha resopló y se pasó la mano por la frente, con cierto nerviosismo. - Tengo que pediros un favor enorme, pero quizás debería dejar que os vistáis antes.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Olvidándose por completo pero su estado de semidesnudez, Akari se acercó a ella. Sintió una presión en el pecho y de golpe volvió la mala sensación que le invadió cuando recibió el mensaje preguntándole si estaba en casa. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, que apenas podía notar a cuenta del abrigo y clavó sus ojos en ella, buscando en su rostro la respuesta a la pregunta. Hasta Alex y Marcos parecían mostrarse expectantes esperando que contestase. Incluso Max permaneció calmado pese a que se ponía en alerta cada vez que escuchaba el mínimo ruido provenir de dentro del transportín. Michelle se giró hacia Akari con una sonrisa, colocándose las gafas por el puente.

\- Sí, pero no- se sintió a sí mismo fruncir el ceño ante sus palabras y ella negó con la cabeza, riéndose un poco- Akari, tranquilo- apoyó su mano sobre la de él, que seguía en su hombro y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir los dedos fríos de la mujer sobre los suyos. Se notaba que acababa de venir de la calle- ¿Ves lo que te dije esta mañana? La fumigación en mi casa

\- ¿Fumigación?- cuestionó Alex, que se había acercado al sofá y permanecía apoyado en el respaldo, mirándolos de brazos cruzados. La expresión de Marcos era de total confusión.

\- A modo de resumen, hay una plaga de cucarachas en mi edificio, van a fumigar y no podemos volver a casa ni Influenza ni yo hasta el domingo- soltó la mano de Akari y él, aunque no muy convencido, la quitó de su hombro.

\- Me habías dicho que estaba todo solucionado-le recordó.

\- Y eso creía, hasta que me di cuenta de que Shokichi está en la otra punta del país y que Keiji…bueno, dejémoslo en que Keiji tenía cosas que hacer.

\- A ver, si me estoy enterando…- empezó a decir Marcos, que había apoyado los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo del sofá y la barbilla en ellos- No puedes ir a dormir a tu casa y donde tenías pensado ir no puedes- Michelle asintió- Pues quédate aquí

\- No, no-movió la mano acorde con su negación- Sólo vengo a pediros que os quedéis con la gata. Yo me voy a un hotel y allí no puedo tenerla

\- ¿Qué? Michelle, tenemos sitio aquí- intercedió Akari, caminando hasta ella y posicionándose delante. Apoyó las manos en sus brazos, sujetándola con suavidad. Sabía que sería perfectamente capaz de soltarse de él si quisiera, pero tenía la esperanza de que si la agarraba no se iría- No voy a dejar que te vayas a un hotel cuando puedo ofrecerte mi casa

-Oh ¿no me vas a dejar?- le cuestionó con la ceja enarcada y mirándolo con fanfarronería- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?- mierda, la había cagado. No había pretendido insinuar eso pero repitiendo las palabras en su cabeza daba esa impresión.

\- ¡No! No quería decir eso…- la pudo ver apartar la cara hacia un lateral y le pareció ver una sonrisa asomar a sus labios. Le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez, y había conseguido engañarle de nuevo- ….Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, idiota- posó sus ojos en él y se sintió un tanto intimidado, parecía que le estuviese atravesando, siendo capaz de leer su mente- Pero no hace falta, me voy a un hotel. Toma- se descolgó el transporte de la gata del hombro y se separó del él un poco haciendo que la soltase. Se lo dejó en las manos y aprovechó para agacharse y acariciar la cabeza a Max, que no apartaba la mirada del refugio de Influenza- Tengo al arenero en el coche, si no os importa quedaros con ella lo traigo ahora.

Akari miró hacia Alex y Marcos pidiéndoles ayuda. No sabía cómo convencer a Michelle para que se quedase y sabía que era el tipo de persona que cuando más se la insistía con algo más reticente sería a hacerlo. Sintió movimiento en el transportín que tenía en brazos y al asomarse por las rendijas pudo ver a la gata devolverle la mirada y soltar un maullido. La mujer se incorporó al instante y metió los dedos por la rejilla, momento que el animal aprovechó para moverse hasta ella, olisquearla y frotar su nariz contra su dedo índice. Max soltó un ladrido que se vio inmediatamente interrumpido con una advertencia de Alex, lo cual no pareció contentar mucho a Marcos que se quejó de que a la gata no la había reñido por maullar.

\- Michelle- habló por fin Alex- No quiero insistirte mucho, pero quédate. Nos gusta tenerte aquí, no molestas y es una tontería que pagues un hotel cuando tenemos sitio.

\- Sí, además Akari ya ha dormido en tu casa

\- ¡Marcos!- le reprochó él girando la cabeza para mirarle dirigiéndole una mirada hosca. Siempre que salía el tema se metían con él y no querían que lo hiciesen delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto, tío. Se lo debes- se encogió de hombros y se levantó, aprovechando para acercarse a su perro y agarrarle la cabeza, rascándole detrás de las orejas para que se calmase. Akari volvió a mirarla y se topó con que ella parecía estar cuestionándole sin palabras, a la espera de que dijese algo.

\- Marcos tiene razón, además…- con un gesto con la cabeza señaló el transporte- …Influenza se va a poner triste si no te ve – si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría. Si el bienestar de su gata no conseguía convencerla para que se quedase allí, no habría ninguna otra manera de hacerlo. La oyó suspirar y mirarle con una medio sonrisa.

\- Yendo a por mis puntos débiles ¿eh?

\- Puede…- respondió haciéndose el loco

\- Está bien…- cedió finalmente, pasándose la mano por el pelo con cierto aire de derrotismo- Supongo que iré a por mis cosas. Me quedaré esta noche y mañana ya verem…

\- Mañana también- sentenció Akari, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo con su seriedad- Como si te quieres quedar toda la semana.

\- Akari no decides sólo tú, también tienes compañeros de piso- le recordó, mirándole fijamente. Lo único que había entre ellos era el transporte de la gata, que seguía moviéndose en su interior y soltaba leves maullidos de cuando en cuando- Habrá que preguntarles a ellos.

\- Sin problema- se apresuró en decir Alex que estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación- Me voy a vestir que se me está quedando el culo helado.

\- Mientras no armes bulla por mí como si vives aquí- agarró a Max del collar y tiró de él, instándole a ir a su habitación- Yo también voy a vestirme, vosotros haced lo que queráis pero decidid pronto que tengo hambre y quiero cenar.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos, Akari se había acordado de nuevo de que seguía en ropa interior y sintió su cara enrojecer. Ella debió notarlo porque tras mirarle un momento se echó a reír por lo bajo. Intentando disimular su vergüenza con toda la entereza que fue capaz llevó el transporte de la gata hasta uno de los sofás y lo posó allí. Ella se agachó a su lado, abriendo un momento la puerta del receptáculo y dejando que Influenza saliese. Ésta inmediatamente saltó al regazo de Michelle y empezó a ronronear dejándose acariciar. El mismo Akari, tras pedirle permiso a su profesora alargó la mano hacia el animal, que después de olisquearle pareció aceptarle y permitió que le rascase la cabeza entre las orejas. Pese a que ya la había tocado con anterioridad, no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la suavidad de su pelaje. El pelo de Max, al que estaba acostumbrado, ya era suave, pero el de la gata era distinto. Era casi como un peluche. Una vez Michelle consideró que su gata se había calmado lo suficiente la metió en el transportín de nuevo aunque esta vez sin cerrar la puerta, y anunció que iba a por sus cosas y enseguida volvía. Akari se quedó un momento sentado en el suelo al lado del sofá, mirando cómo Influenza se lavaba las patas y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Las palabras que le había dicho ya hacía algún tiempo cuando se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor volvieron a su cabeza. Le había advertido que nunca le perdonaría si le hacía algo a su gata y frente a esa premisa en ese momento no podía evitar mirar a la susodicha como si se tratase de una delicada figurita de cristal de Murano. ¿Y si le hacía daño sin querer? ¿Y si Max le hacía algo? Los gatos y perros son enemigos naturales, todo el mundo lo sabe. Además esa gata era mucho más pequeñita que ese intento de Golden Retriever que tenían en casa.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, quejándose para sí mismo. Quería ir a ponerse algo al igual que lo estaban haciendo sus amigos pero ¿Y si le pasaba algo a Influenza mientras él no estaba? ¿Y si se caía del sofá? Tenía entendido que los gatos eran animales acostumbrados a caer de grandes alturas, pero quizás esa gata era especial y puede que le pasase algo. Mejor no arriesgarse. Además era rara. No tenía las orejas de punta hacia arriba como todos los gatos sino algo más redondeadas y con las puntas dobladas hacia abajo. Daba la impresión de que siempre estaba mirándote con lástima. Además su cabeza tenía un aspecto redondeado, casi como _Doraemon_. Y le inquietaba pensar que por ser tan extraña no fuese como otros gatos y se hiciese daño si se tiraba desde el sofá.

\- ¿Y Michelle?- levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Alex salir de su habitación, con el pijama puesto y el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta- ¿Al final no la convenciste para quedarse?

\- Sí, sí. Ha ido a por sus cosas- el otro chico se sentó a su lado en el suelo y se asomó también al interior del transporte. Akari pudo ver con sorpresa como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Alex y sus ojos se mostraban hasta ilusionados.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre me han llamado la atención los gatos- le empezó a decir sin despegar la mirada de la gata, que estaba olisqueando su entorno a través de las rejillas de los laterales del transporte- Al vivir en la calle veíamos muchos, pero solían ser bastante esquivos. Nunca antes había visto un gato doméstico, no en persona al menos.

-Puedes intentar tocarla

\- ¿No me arañará?

\- No sé- reconoció Akari encogiéndose de hombros- A mí no me ha arañado nunca

Con ilusión renovada Alex metió la mano en el trasporte acercándole sus dedos a la gata, dejando que lo oliese antes. Pese a no haber tratado nunca con gatos domésticos sí lo había hecho con callejeros, y sabía que la mejor forma de acercarse era la prudencia. Al cabo de unos segundos le lamió los nudillos y él a punto estuvo de apartar la mano rápidamente del susto. No obstante sólo dio un respingo tras mirar a Akari como buscando una señal se atrevió a intentar acariciar a Influenza en cuanto vio el asentimiento de su amigo. Su cara en cuanto lo hizo fue como para enmarcar.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Es súper suave!- Akari asintió, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de Alex

\- ¿Qué hacéis?- Marcos se asomó por encima del respaldo, mirándolos con curiosidad. En vista de que su pregunta se respondió al instante siguió hablando- Hey ¿Alguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo demonios se cuida un gato?- Alex y Akari se miraron entre ellos y a continuación miraron a su amigo, negando con la cabeza- No sé, a mi me da la sensación de que son como bombas de relojería. Parece que van a estallar en cualquier momento y arrancarte los ojos

-No digas eso. Influenza es muy buena- por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, o más bien, por una razón encantadora y preciosa llamada Michelle, se vio en la necesidad de defender a su compañera felina, pese a que él mismo apenas había tratado con gatos.

\- ¿Y tú lo sabes por?

\- Porque lo sé- sentenció enfurruñado.

En ese momento el telefonillo sonó haciendo que los tres diesen un respingo pese a que ya lo estuviesen esperando. Akari se descubrió aun semidesnudo, así que Alex le hizo el favor de ir a abrir la puerta mientras él iba a adecentarse algo. Se metió en su cuarto a toda prisa y rápidamente se vistió con los pantalones cargo en color verde caqui y la camiseta de manga larga negra que había llevado esa misma mañana, saliendo de su habitación a tiempo de ver a Michelle cruzar la puerta de su casa cargada con el arenero, un paquete de arena, una mochila bastante grande, su bolso y una bolsa de tela a parte que no tenía idea de qué podría tener. Al instante fue a ayudarla a descargar las cosas y antes de que se diesen cuenta la gata salió del transportín y bajó del sofá, acercándose a ella y apoyándose a dos patas sobre su pierna. Tras posar las cosas en el suelo Michelle se agachó para tomarla en brazos y ante el asombro de sus compañeros y la obnubilación por su parte, abrazó al animal para a continuación empezar a depositar breves besos en su cabeza. Influenza, en lugar de molestarse, ronroneaba con fuerza, y a modo de respuesta la mujer comenzó a murmurarle cosas que sólo ellas dos parecían entender.

\- Me puede alguien explicar qué demonios está pasando- cuestionó Marcos acercándose a Alex y tirando de su manga. No apartaba los ojos de Michelle, a la cual miraba con total estupefacción.

\- No lo tengo muy claro- respondió- Pero son monas

\- Tú te pones igual de tonto con Max-le recriminó Akari mientras sacaba de las bolsas el arenero.

\- Os estoy oyendo- tanto Marcos como Alex dieron un bote en el sitio al escucharla, y a Akari se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Él tenía más que claro que Michelle era capaz de oír lo que decían.

\- Michelle- la llamó con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde ponemos esto?

\- Mmmno sé, en mi casa lo tengo en el baño…

Acompañado por ella, que seguía con la gata en brazos, fue hasta el baño y finalmente encontraron un hueco donde dejar el arenero, la comida y el agua para la gata. Poco después Michelle decidió soltar al animal para dejarla explorar por la casa, aprovechando que habían encerrado a Max en la habitación de Marcos para evitar enfrentamientos. Ambos animales se olisquearon por debajo de la puerta durante un rato y aunque el perro seguía pareciendo nervioso al otro lado, a Influenza se la veía cada vez más tranquila e incluso se había acercado a los pies de Alex dejando que la acariciase. Al cabo de escasos minutos ya habían conseguido organizarse. Michelle dejó su mochila y bolso en la habitación de Akari por el momento, ya se preocuparían de ello más tarde, iba siendo hora de cenar y el hambre apremiaba. Y fue cuando este último se percató de ello cuando palideció. Solían hacer la compra grande los sábados, el fin de semana pasado no habían podido a cuenta del trauma que supuso la discusión entre Alex y Yaeko, y durante la semana sólo habían comprado cosas puntuales que necesitaban. En resumen, su nevera estaba prácticamente vacía, y Michelle comía mucho…muchísimo. Akari tenía claro que probablemente no conseguirían saciarla ni aunque devorase todo lo que pudiese encontrar comestible por la casa.

\- ¿A qué hora cierra el supermercado?- preguntó ella conforme discutían qué podían hacer para cenar.

\- Dentro de poco más de media hora- informó Alex- ¿Por?

\- Puedo ir y haceros la compra, como pago por dejar que me quede

\- Michelle, no hace falta que…

\- No, Alex, insisto. Además también me beneficia a mí porque así compro lo que me apetezca cenar

\- Lo que sea pero ya- se quejó Marcos- ¿Oís ese sonido que parece salido del mismo infierno? Pues es mi barriga reclamando comida

-Vale, vale- sonrió Michelle- Decidme dónde está y voy.

\- Ya te acompaño yo- anunció Akari con decisión- Así también compro cosas que necesitamos para la casa- se excusó.

Por un momento llegó a creer que Michelle se negaría y le diría que no, que prefería ir sola. No obstante le sorprendió con una respuesta afirmativa y un agradecimiento, provocando que la ilusión en forma de mariposas que empezaron en el estómago alcanzase hasta los puntos más recónditos de su cuerpo. En vista del poco tiempo que quedaba para que cerrasen, mientras Akari se calzaba y ponía el abrigo, Alex aprovechó para hacer una lista de la compra básica de lo que más les urgía. En cuestión de un par de minutos tanto Michelle como Akari se habían echado a la calle y caminaban a paso rápido en dirección al supermercado. Ella aprovechó para contarle por el camino sus desventuras con la búsqueda de alojamiento esa tarde, además de agradecerle unas cuantas veces que la dejase quedarse en su casa. Akari no podía hacer más que excusarla, y no sólo porque considerase que tenerla en casa no era molestia alguna. Sino que a su modo de verlo, el que Michelle durmiese en su humilde piso, era para él un regalo.

Entraron al supermercado echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Por fortuna para ellos no parecía haber mucha gente. Mientras Akari iba a buscar un carro, Michelle se quedó esperándolo cerca de la entrada, justo en el lugar que se exponía la comida para mascotas. A lejos pudo ver a su alumno desenganchando unos carros de otros para poder utilizar uno. Tenía que repetirse esa palabra a sí misma constantemente. Era su alumno. ALUMNO. Con todas sus letras. Tenía que quitarse de la cabeza esa estúpida idea de tener con él una relación romántica. Ya siendo amigos íntimos estaban rompiendo muchas barreras que no era adecuado franquear y quedarse en su casa era un poco una locura. Sí, él se había quedado en su apartamento una vez y no le había parecido ningún escándalo. Pero también era cierto que en aquel entones no se había percatado de que estaba enamorada. Se dio la vuelta para investigar las golosinas para gato, apartando la mirada de él mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. En realidad le hacía ilusión quedarse y así de paso tener la excusa para pasar el fin de semana al completo con él, fuera del terreno educativo y pudiendo permitirse el lujo de relajarse. Quería formar parte de su rutina. Levantarse sabiendo que él estaba a escasos pasos, cocinar a su lado y compartir lo que habían preparado juntos. Es por ello que sabía que lo que sentía hacia él era más complejo que un simple encaprichamiento. No es que quisiera pasar tiempo con él, es que quería incorporar a Akari a su día a día. Que cosas como el ir a comprar al supermercado juntos no fuese una casualidad como en ese momento. Y era precisamente eso por lo que pese a que su corazón le suplicaba que sí, su razón le gritaba que no era buena idea quedarse en su casa. Porque teniéndolo tan al alcance de sus dedos, sus ganas de dejarse llevar y olvidarse de todo tipo de convenciones morales y sociales no hacían sino aumentar. Frunció la nariz con disgusto maldiciendo su destino, no era justo que cuando por fin se había topado con alguien que le aportaba tantísimo, todo fuese tan complicado. Con intención de distraer su mente y de dejar de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos, releyó por enésima vez la lista que Alex le había hecho. No eran muchas cosas y ya prácticamente se las sabía de memoria.

\- ¿Quieres que le llevemos algo a Influenza?- pese a que le había oído acercarse con el carro igualmente le sorprendió oír su voz. Se giró hacia él, que la miraba con una expresión alegre y con los codos apoyados en el carrito de la compra- Podemos comprarle un juguete. Mira- se acercó a y la agarró del brazo, tirando con suavidad haciéndola dar unos pocos pasos en dirección a un rincón, que desde su posición permanecía oculto tras un montón de enormes sacos de comida para perros – No son muchos pero hay ratones de colores, y…erm… ¿cosas? Con plumas- le dedicó una sonrisa y se rascó una mejilla- A veces me dan ganas de comprarle algo a tu gata pero no sé cuáles son los que le gustan

\- Akari, no tienes por qué comprarle nada.

\- Ya pero… no sé- entrecerró los ojos mostrando su rostro risueño- Me hace ilusión- clavó sus ojos en él, sintiendo que se le contagiaba su alegría. Podía sentir un amago de sonrisa esforzándose por asomar a sus labios y ella ladeó algo la cabeza, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja.

\- Le gustan estos- se aproximó a Akari y se apoyó un poco en él, intentando alcanzar un ratón de arpillera con plumas de uno de los expositores más altos- Los destroza enteros- agarró uno tras dar un pequeño salto y ella misma pudo percibir como en su cara se dibujaba la satisfacción por haber conseguido llegar al juguete. El chico hizo el amago de cogerlo para echarlo al carro pero ella lo ocultó tras su espalda, arrancándole un bufido exasperado- No te voy a dejar que lo compres ahora, ya tiene muchas cosas. Me la vas a malcriar.

\- Es que quiero caerle bien- Michelle negó con la cabeza, tajante- Está bieeen- pareció ceder con algo de derrotismo.

No obstante en cuanto dio un par de pasos en su dirección con intención de, en principio, continuar caminando pasillo adelante empujando el carro, alargó los brazos hacia su espalda intentando agarrar el juguete. Michelle gracias a sus reflejos rápidos reaccionó al instante y giró sobre sí misma, protegiendo el ratón con su cuerpo. Akari la rodeó intentando alcanzar el objeto pero ella fue más rápida y en un movimiento casi imperceptible escondió el juguete dentro de su abrigo y le mostró al chico las manos vacías, haciéndole creer que ya no lo tenía. Él la miró completamente estupefacto un instante, pero pareció no tardar mucho en darse cuenta de dónde podía estar pues clavó los ojos en ella y éstos fueron poco a poco recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Daba la impresión de que estuviera analizándola y, de hecho, dada la situación probablemente lo estuviera haciendo. Pudo notarlo. Prácticamente escuchó crujir los músculos del chico mientras éstos se flexionaban preparándose para abalanzarse sobre ella, tal y como lo había hecho en la nieve a principio de año. Michelle estaba expectante. Ella misma no tenía muy claro cómo reaccionaría en caso de que Akari se lanzase sobre ella en mitad de un supermercado, pero empezaba a notarse ansiosa por saberlo. No obstante la mala suerte, el destino, la coincidencia o quizás el karma, los interrumpió en forma de voz metálica saliendo a través de un altavoz.

_Señores clientes, les recordamos que el supermercado cerrará sus puertas en 15 minutos. Por favor terminen de realizar sus compras y diríjanse a las cajas disponibles. _

Se miraron con cierta sorpresa, no se habían dado cuenta de que habían perdido tanto el tiempo. Olvidándose del juego que se traían entre manos segundos antes, Michelle sacó de su abrigo el juguete para gatos y lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio, no sin tener que dar un pequeño salto de nuevo. Ella y Akari empezaron finalmente a hacer la compra con diligencia. Michelle le decía que era lo que tenían que comprar y él la guiaba por los pasillos que prácticamente conocía ya como la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Marcos come esta mierda?- preguntó, leyendo horrorizada la composición de un paquete de cereales azucarados. En el carro ya estaba prácticamente todo lo que necesitaban, incluidos unos cuantos extras que ella se había empeñado en añadir para la cena y una sorpresa que quería preparar.

\- Sí- respondió con un aire de derrota- No sé la de veces que le he dicho que coma otra cosa, pero no me escucha.

\- Adolescentes- suspiró con exasperación, echando la caja al carro con nulo convencimiento. Hasta se sentía culpable por permitir que un menor comiese esa bomba calórica con nulas cualidades nutricionales en su presencia. Casi era más sano que se comiese el cartón de la caja que los cereales en sí- Tú no los comerás ¿no?

\- ¡No, no! Son demasiado empalagosos y se pegan a los dientes

\- Entonces sí- sentenció soltando una carcajada mordaz.

\- Los he probado, pero están asquerosos- se excusó- Yo suelo tomar el típico desayuno japonés- explicó, frotándose la nariz con un nudillo para rascarse- O _edamame_

\- Así me gusta, que te cuides- se acercó a él y le pasó los dedos por la nariz, quitándole una mancha- Todavía tienes harina. A ver, mírame- le hizo bajar un poco la cabeza sujetándole por la barbilla, y terminó de quitar los restos con su mano- Ya está- se rio- Me sigo preguntando cómo demonios lo hiciste.

\- No pensé que al darle un golpe a un paquete de harina saliese tanta por los aires. Además, creí que era azúcar ¡están todos los paquetes juntos!

\- Bobo- le pellizcó levemente la mejilla, consiguiendo que la expresión enfurruñada de Akari se transformase en una sonrisa.

Se miraron unos segundos en completo silencio, respirando profundamente los dos a la vez. La megafonía volvió a recordarles que el establecimiento estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas así que repasaron la lista para ver qué quedaba por comprar. Para ambos fue una lástima que todo hubiese sido tan precipitado. Disfrutaban de la cotidianidad cuando la compartían entre ellos y, de hecho, la anhelaban. Cosas tan sencillas como hacer la compra juntos, sentarse a cenar en la misma mesa sin necesidad de que fuese una celebración y compartir manta en el sofá eran acciones que si bien para muchos rayaban la monotonía y el aburrimiento, para ellos dos tenían un enorme significado. Cuando los factores externos determinaban que no podías permanecer al lado de una persona que quieres del modo que te gustaría, las acciones más mundanas y rutinarias eran las que más se extrañaban. Puede que fuese porque precisamente cuando éstas se daban, era cuanto más tiempo tenían para echarse de menos.

\- ¿Qué queda?- preguntó Akari, rompiendo el hielo. Había metido las manos en los bolsillos y dio un pequeño bote sobre las plantas de sus pies, sin moverse del sitio.

\- Leche y huevos- dijo de memoria sin necesidad de consultar el papel- ¿Vamos?

Akari asintió y empujó el carro por el pasillo correspondiente, ella inmediatamente lo siguió, caminando a su lado y buscando con la mirada en las estanterías algo de comida que pudiese resultar interesante. No obstante dado que el tiempo apremiaba fueron lo más rápido posible y en menos de un par de minutos ya estaban en la caja pagando. Akari insistió varias veces en repartir los gastos pero ella se negó y antes de que al chaval le diese tiempo siquiera a sacar la cartera del bolsillo, ya le había entregado su tarjeta de crédito a la chica que les atendía. Tras recoger sus cosas se echaron a la calle, más cargados de lo que esperaban en un principio y con pocas ganas de volver. Michelle se percató de que él caminaba a un paso más lento del habitual y que tras preguntarle si le importaba tomar otra ruta, había escogido otro camino más largo que el que hicieron al ir al supermercado. Pero en lugar de decirle nada simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada con conocimiento de causa. Él se encogió de hombros haciéndose el loco y siguió caminando a paso lento pero seguro. Michelle negó con la cabeza pero le siguió el juego, dejándose llevar por él. Al fin y al cabo, simplemente se trataba de un paseo nocturno con un amigo. Con un buen amigo.

Mientras Akari y Michelle iban a hacer la compra, Alex había obligado a Marcos a ayudarle a limpiar y ordenar la casa. Con la idea de utilizar el sábado que tenían libre para volver finalmente a la normalidad lo tenían todo hecho un desastre, al menos bajo el criterio de Alex. Según su compañero no era para tanto pero él lo atribuía más a la vagancia de Marcos que no a que realmente el piso estuviese en buen estado, y le hizo ponerse manos a la obra. Tenía en alta estima a Michelle, y le avergonzaba que ella pudiese pensar que su casa estaba sucia y descuidada. Respetaba mucho su opinión, por lo que prefería que la que tuviese sobre él fuese favorable. Marcos al principio se había quejado por tener que ponerse a limpiar a esas horas, pero tuvo que insistirle pocas veces. De hecho, desde su discusión con Yaeko, Alex había notado que en general Marcos se mostraba más receptivo a las obligaciones que debía cumplir.

Por petición de Michelle, habían dejado a la gata encerrada en la habitación de Akari para que así Max pudiese recuperar su territorio. El perro no se había apartado de la puerta y cuando no habían pasado más de 5 minutos desde que la pareja se marchó a comprar, un maullido al inicio débil se fue haciendo más alto y desesperado conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer ni a que se debían tales maullidos ¿le dolería algo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Querría salir? Alex tenía ganas de abrir la puerta de la habitación para ver qué le ocurría, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo tratar a un gato, además habiéndoles advertido Michelle que no quería que le pasase nada le daba algo de miedo sacarla. ¿Y si Max se volvía loco y la atacaba? Daba vueltas por el salón y la cocina, limpiando pero sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de la habitación de Akari, a través de la cual se seguía escuchando a Influenza maullar. Se apoyó el respaldo del sofá, mordiéndose el labio y pensando en algún tipo de solución.

\- Alex, tío, estás muy tenso ¿qué pasa?

\- La gata, me angustia oírla- reconoció pasándose la mano por el pelo- Suena desesperada.

\- Está maullando- le quitó importancia- Los gatos hacen miau ¿dónde está el problema?

\- Que suena muy, no sé, muy como si le pasara algo.

\- Tendrá hambre- Alex miró a Marcos con nulo convencimiento. Eso no sonaba como simple hambre. Pero claro, él tampoco sabía cómo sonaba un gato reclamando comida- Abrimos y ya está

\- ¡No! Michelle dijo que la dejásemos dentro

\- Michelle dijo, Michelle dijo…te empiezas a parecer a Akari- se rio- Voy a abrir.

Alex hizo un amago por detenerle, pero debía reconocer para sí que tampoco es que se esforzase mucho por hacerlo. Él también quería sacarla. Simplemente, no quería ser el responsable de hacerlo. En cuanto Marcos abrió la puerta se acercó, a tiempo de ver a la gata sentada al otro lado de la misma, con la cola enroscada alrededor de sus patas delanteras. Los miró con curiosidad y tras estirarse y bostezar se atrevió a dar un par de pasos fuera de la habitación. Por precaución había decidido sujetar a Max del collar, del cual provenía un leve gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta. La gata, ligeramente erizada y con precaución se acercó al perro, olisqueándolo y dándole un par de toques con la pata antes de recular. El otro animal tiró del collar hasta soltarse y con algo de reticencia olió también a la gata, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás con evidente disgusto. No obstante nada pudo igualar la expresión de profundo horror que mostró la felina cuando Max decidió alegremente darle un lametazo para demostrarle su afecto. Al instante, Influenza empezó a frotarse contra el sofá, para después retirarse a un rincón de la habitación de Akari y empezar a lavarse. El perro debió percatarse del rechazo, pues se tumbó frente a la puerta observándola con las orejas gachas y lloriqueando.

En vista de que no pareciese que fuera a haber más incidentes, siguieron recogiendo. No obstante Alex no le quitaba ojo a ninguno de los animales, preparándose para lo peor. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo ver a la gata salir de nuevo de la habitación de su amigo y empezar a dar vueltas por la casa. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención y más veces de las que le gustaría se descubría a sí mismo observando al animal en lugar de limpiando. Le hacía gracia como metía la cabeza en cada rincón que encontraba tras olisquearlo, cómo se apoyaba a dos patitas en los sitios altos antes de decidirse si saltar sobre ellos o no, cómo daba con la zarpa a algunas cosas para luego salir escopeteada si hacían ruidos que no se esperaba…Aun así, tras un rato de relativa tranquilidad volvieron los maullidos. Ahora que podía verla daba la impresión de que buscaba algo. Paseaba por la casa y se asomaba a las puertas entreabiertas, maullando hacia el interior, entrando y volviendo a salir al instante. Incluso los miraba a él y a Marcos como si les estuviese exigiendo que le dijesen dónde estaba lo que buscaba. Sin saber muy bien qué era realmente tras lo que iba a la gata, Alex decidió unirse a ella bajo la incrédula mirada de su amigo, que se sentó en el sofá con el perro a su lado, rascándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes siquiera qué estás buscando?

\- Ya sabes que no- resopló Alex, que se había tirado al suelo para mirar debajo de la encimera de la cocina y se estaba incorporando. La gata se había sentado a su lado, mirándole con profunda curiosidad y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron…maulló de nuevo incluso con más fuerza y alargándolo tanto que el chaval llegó a pensar que se iba a hogar al quedarse sin aire- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- le preguntó directamente, incorporándose. Adelantó la mano para acariciarla pero ella se alejó un par de pasos, caminando y mirando hacia atrás. Juraría que quería llevarle a algún sitio.

\- Yo que sé tío, quizás si la tiras de la cola se apaga o algo y deja de meter ruido.

\- Marcos, es un gato, no una cafetera.

\- ¿Tú sabes acaso cómo funciona un gato?- Alex negó- Pues entonces…

\- Tírale tú ya que tantas ganas tienes.

\- ¿Yo? Ni de coña. Tú mírala, parece que siempre sospecha. Seguro que me ataca si intento hacerlo.

\- Tú también atacarías si alguien que ni conoces, ni te gusta, te tira de la cola

Alex se echó a reír de su propia respuesta, acompañado de Marcos, que fue incapaz de negar que había sido buena. Miró el reloj de la cocina de refilón, ya hacía más de 20 minutos que había cerrado el supermercado y le resultaba muy extraño que Michelle y Akari no hubieran vuelto aún, y más teniendo en cuenta el buen ritmo al que caminaban los dos. Con algo de disimulo comprobó el teléfono, pero no tenía más mensajes que uno de Yaeko que le llegó en ese momento, diciéndole que iba a entrar a trabajar ya y que le echaba de menos. Justo unos segundos después la gata salió corriendo en hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa y se quedó parada delante. Max levantó la cabeza del sofá y miró en esa dirección, moviendo la cola con alegría. Quedó claro tanto para Marcos como para Alex que sus amigos por fin estaban volviendo, y de hecho lo confirmaron al oír las voces de ambos en las escaleras. En cuanto la puerta se abrió los maullidos de la gata retornaron con más fuerza y empezó a frotarse contra las piernas de Michelle casi tirándola al suelo. Así que eso era lo que estaba buscando, no era un objeto, era una persona. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos para ayudar a la mujer con las bolsas y que así pudiese a atender a Influenza, que parecía desesperada por su cariño. Ella le dio las gracias y se agachó al instante al lado de la gata, acariciando su barriga y arrancándole una serie de ronroneos que se dejaron oír por todo el salón. Akari se quedó completamente estático mirándolas con los ojos brillantes, a Alex le resultaba enternecedor ver a su amigo tan evidentemente enamorado.

Akari escuchó un carraspeo y apartó la mirada de Michelle y la gata topándose con la sonrisa ladina de Alex. Segundos después una risilla socarrona de Marcos, que fue a ayudarle con las bolsas, se le unió. Los tres fueron a la cocina a colocar las cosas dejando a Michelle con Influenza. Se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el animal estaba tumbado panza arriba en el hueco entre ellas pidiendo que la acariciasen. Akari se quedó mirándola un rato más conforme caminaban en dirección a la cocina y a punto estuvo de tropezarse contra la mesa si no fuese porque Marcos le hizo el favor te dar un par de tirones de su manga. Tras dejar las bolsas que aún llevaba en la encimera, fue a colgar su abrigo del perchero junto a la entrada, dedicándole una sonrisa a Michelle al pasar a su lado. En cuanto volvió junto a sus compañeros para organizar la compra éstos le recibieron con evidentes ganas de cotillear. Suspiró pasándose la mano por la frente. No tenía ganas de aguantar sus comentarios y menos aun cuando ya sabía que iban a estar relacionados con la mujer que estaba en su salón, la cual podría escucharles perfectamente. Intentando disimular hizo todo lo posible por no mirarles ni de refilón y empezó a ordenar cosas en las estanterías y la nevera. Alex carraspeó un par de veces muy obviamente intentando llamar su atención, pero Akari lo ignoró, mostrándose muy interesado en colocar cajas de cereales y galletas en un armario.

\- Akari… ¡Akari, tío!- le llamó Marcos con susurros ansiosos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ahora ya sí que no podía disimular. Se giró hacia él con cara de pocos amigos, agarrando con fuerza una botella de leche – Habéis tardado un montón y has llegado con cara de felicidad extrema- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Michelle - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Alex dio un paso hacia él, frotándose las manos.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar?- murmuró lo más bajo que pudo, mirando de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaba Michelle por si daba alguna señal de que les estuviera escuchando- Fuimos al supermercado, compramos y volvimos. Y aprovechamos para dar una vuelta

\- Una vuelta bastante larga- Alex le dio un par de golpecitos con el codo y Marcos alzaba las cejas socarronamente. Akari fue a guardar la leche en la nevera, intentando librarse de ellos- Mucho te alegran a ti los paseos entonces.

\- Mirad, tíos- cerró la puerta de la nevera- Mejor hablamos de esto en otro momento, por favor- resopló y continuó sacando cosas de las bolsas, sus compañeros parecían tan obcecados en interrogarle que habían dejado de hacerlo- No ha pasado nada especial, es sólo que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella- sus amigos le miraron con algo que parecía decepción. Akari les dio la espalda y siguió organizando la compra, en ese momento no estaba para tonterías- Ayudadme con esto, anda. Que sino no acabamos y hay que cenar.

Resignados, le hicieron caso y se pusieron a ello. Él volvió a mirar a Michelle, la cual ya se había levantado del suelo y tenía a la gata en brazos. Le daba la impresión de que los había escuchado, lo cual no sería de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que la cocina y el salón compartían el mismo espacio y que el oído de la mujer era excepcional. Dejó al animal en el sofá y se acercó a él, sacudiéndose los pelos de su sudadera negra en la que se leía "Meow" acompañado de unas orejas y bigotes de gato. Marcos pasó a su lado carraspeando y le dio un muy mal disimulado codazo. Akari puso los ojos en blanco y tras dejar sobre la encimera el paquete de azúcar que desencadenó el accidente con la harina en el supermercado, se limpió las manos en los pantalones y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la mujer. Podía notar a su espalda las miradas de Marcos y Alex y le estaban incomodando muchísimo, se sentía como un mono de feria. Era algo similar a cuando le observaban sus fans, y como un reflejo se cubrió la nuca con la tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba en la universidad. Pero la sensación desagradable no desapareció.

\- ¿Puedo echar una mano? Me siento inútil

\- No hace falta Michelle, eres mi…nuestra invitada- se pasó la mano por la cabeza intentando deshacerse de la sensación de ser observado.

\- Ser la invitada no me convierte en inválida- le miró de arriba abajo y se sonrió- Te has dejado los pantalones llenos de harina

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh mierda!- se intentó sacudir pero sólo lo hizo peor. Miró sus propias manos con total confusión, descubriendo que las tenía manchadas del maldito polvo blanco. Había olvidado que el paquete de azúcar estaba por fuera cubierto de ella. Oteó un momento a su alrededor como no sabiendo qué hacer y la oyó reírse por lo bajo.

\- Lávate las manos, anda- luego ya te preocuparás de seguir recogiendo.

\- Sí claro. Tienes razón- se dirigió hacia el fregadero sintiéndose profundamente idiota. A su espalda pudo escuchar a Michelle aprovechar para terminar de sacar lo que quedaba de las bolsas e ir dejándolo en la encimera.

\- ¿Cerveza?- escuchó la voz de Marcos preguntar conforme se daba la vuelta secándose las manos en un trapo- ¿Tú no eras la que decía que no se debía incitar a la bebida a un menor?

\- Y lo mantengo- sentenció quitándole a Marcos las latas y dejándolas junto al azúcar, pollo y un puñado de verduras. Alex estaba guardando los huevos en la nevera y se mantenía ligeramente asomado por detrás de la puerta, atento a la conversación- No son para ti, son para la cena.

\- Que yo sepan las cenas no beben.

\- Míralo qué listo es- ironizó Alex cachondeándose de él. Marcos le miró arrugando la nariz y haciéndole burla

\- Es para la receta que os voy a hacer- Michelle se empezó a observar las uñas con pasotismo- Pero los listillos se quedan castigados sin cenar.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Que tengo hambre!

\- De todas formas- continuó ella obviando su queja- No es como si no te hubiera visto ya borracho como una cuba. No me vengas de inocente ahora.

\- Ahí no te quito la razón ¡pero nosotros también te hemos visto borracha a ti!

\- Marcos, no sigas por ahí- le interrumpió Akari, que dejó el trapo en su lugar correspondiente y se acercó a ellos. Lo único que faltaba por guardar era lo que iba a utilizar Michelle para hacer la cena.

\- ¿Vas a cocinar tú? No hace falta Michelle, de verdad. Eres la invitada- intercedió Alex cerrando la nevera. Akari le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento pues su intervención detuvo lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un reproche a su costa por parte de Marcos.

\- No hay opción a réplica, o me dejáis cocinar u os enveneno la cena.

\- Eso es un poco drástico ¿no?- cuestionó Marcos, que no parecía estar muy seguro de si lo decía de verdad o en broma.

\- Bueno, también barajé la opción de daros una paliza. Pero Akari me recordó que limpiar la sangre es bastante tedioso- él miró hacia ella, que le sonrió por lo que le devolvió el gesto. Le encantaba la complicidad que compartían.

\- Oye, gracias tío ¿eh?- le recriminó con un tono ácido Alex, que aun así no pudo evitar que una leve carcajada saliese de su boca. Marcos parecía mostrarse más preocupado que el resto y miraba a Michelle con algo de miedo. Ya había recibido collejas suyas y sabía lo que dolían.

\- Yo sólo soy realista ¿a que sí?- se giró hacia ella buscando apoyo y se encontró con que asentía sonriéndole. Se acercó a él y para su sorpresa le puso el brazo sobre los hombros.

\- Y para que lo sepáis- empezó a decir con cierto retintín- Si sobra algo de cerveza de hacer la cena- se señaló a ella misma y a Akari- Es para nosotros, los adultos. Mientras esté yo aquí os tendréis que conformar con un vasito de leche.

No mucho rato después, Marcos y Akari estaban sentados en los sofás. El primero parecía muy entretenido con el teléfono móvil, leyendo y respondiendo mensajes con avidez y una sonrisa algo pervertida en la cara. Akari prefería no saber qué estaba hablando y con quién porque podía imaginárselo y era una imagen que prefería no tener en su cabeza. Max se había tumbado al lado de Marcos y observaba desde la distancia a Influenza, que estaba hecha un ovillo en un regazo y a la cual acariciaba casi compulsivamente, dejándose amodorrar por su ronroneo. Tras unas pocas quejas de su amigo de que tenía hambre acompañada de una confesión de Alex diciendo que él también, Michelle había anunciado que pensaba cocinar pollo a la cerveza y que luego haría un postre, y la mirada de Marcos se iluminó. Debió hacerle mucha ilusión porque cesó sus quejas al instante e insistió varias veces en ayudar prepararlo. No obstante ni ella ni Alex le dejaron, alegando que daría más la lata que otra cosa. Akari también había insistido para echar una mano, pero Michelle sólo aceptó que colaborase con ella, y tras mucha insistencia, Alex. La había convencido al decirle que quería enterarse bien de la receta y de paso indicarle donde guardaban las cosas que pudiese necesitar. Y ahí estaban. Los podía ver desde el sofá. No estaba celoso, ni muchos menos, pero sí era verdad que sentía un poco de envidia. Le gustaría estar allí cocinando con ella, no tener que conformarse con observarla desde la distancia. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, tal y como lo hacía en el gimnasio. Dejaba al descubierto esa nuca que tanto le gustaba y que tenía ganas de acariciar, y le picaban las manos con ganas de apartarle de la cara los mechones de pelo que se le estaban escapando. Se había puesto el mandil sobre la sudadera, que ahora llevaba arremangada hasta los codos y antes de empezar a cocinar había cambiado sus botines por las zapatillas de estar por casa que había traído en la mochila, la cual en ese momento estaba sobre la cama de su habitación. Le encantaba verla así. Era como si formase parte de la casa, no como si fuese una invitada, y pudo notar su estómago dar un pequeño vuelco. Ojalá eso pudiese ser cierto algún día. Anhelaba poder compartir su rutina con ella desde la primera hora de la mañana hasta la última hora de la noche, pero lamentablemente eso nunca sería posible. No cuando en menos de medio año él se marcharía.

Suspiró sin dejar de acariciar a la gata, pero ésta pareció aburrirse de él y tras estirarse bajó de un salto al suelo y fue hacia la cocina andando a pasos cortos. Max no le quitaba ojo así que Akari estuvo atento a todos los movimientos del perro. Michelle le había encargado que vigilase a Influenza ya que a él le conocía, pero sabía que no era más que una excusa que había puesto ante sus amigos. Cuando él había insistido en cocinar también, le había agarrado de los hombros para guiarle hasta el sofá, obligándole a sentarse y esgrimiendo esa excusa a voces. Pero una vez estuvieron alejados de sus compañeros y él ya se había acomodado, le dijo la verdad.

\- Akari, descansa- le pidió de pie frente a él, mirándole a los ojos y aun sujetándole los hombros- Se te ve agotado, por favor. Ya has hecho mucho- respiró profundamente y le acarició la cabeza- Siempre haces mucho. Además, te lo debo- las últimas frases le emocionaron pero a la vez le sentaron mal. No quería que se sintiese en deuda con él, no creía haber hecho nada para que lo estuviese.

\- Michelle, no me debes nada- le discutió frunciendo el ceño. Iba a seguir argumentando sus palabras pero ella le detuvo tapándole la boca con la mano

\- Me preparaste un desayuno espectacular cuando estuve enferma, y me llevas muchas veces comida a la universidad. Sólo es un intercambio, un desayuno por una cena ¿o es que no quieres probar mi comida?

\- ¡Claro que quiero!- se moría de ganas de hecho. Sólo pensar que podría comer algo preparado por ella le hacía una tremenda ilusión, y ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué.

\- Pues a callar y esperar- le ordenó autoritaria pero con más ternura en la voz de la que se esperaba oír. Se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina, y se detuvo al instante para mirarle- Y cuida de esa- le indicó señalando a la gata, que estaba acurrucada en un cojín a su lado.

Fuera como fuese el caso es que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observando la cocina desde lejos y deseando estar allí con ella. La había visto dar indicaciones a Alex, que le lanzaba preguntas de vez en cuando y la estaba ayudando a cortar cebolla, manzana y ajo. Le aliviaba saber que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado tenía buena relación con sus amigos, pero no podía negar que le hubiera estado estar en ese momento en el lugar de su compañero. Además ni siquiera podía distraerse hablando con Marcos. Cada vez que intentaba entablar conversación con él éste le respondía con monosílabos o simplemente asentía mientras seguía más atento a la pantalla del teléfono que al mundo a su alrededor. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la cocina y para su sorpresa se topó con que Michelle estaba girada mirándole fijamente, él se encogió de hombros señalando a su amigo con un gesto de la cabeza y mostrando una expresión de profundo aburrimiento. Ella le miró con algo de lástima dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva, y le indicó con un movimiento con la mano que se acercase. No tardó ni una milésima de segundo en levantarse.

\- Abre- le dijo nada más llegó a su lado, provocando que se quedase paralizado un momento al no entender qué le estaba diciendo- Abre la boca- especificó enseñándole un trozo de manzana

Obedeció algo dubitativo y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando Michelle le metió el pedazo de fruta en la boca. No se lo esperaba. Para nada. Empezó a masticar cuestionándola con la mirada y ella explicó que les había sobrado un poco y que se iba a oxidar si no se la comían. Desvió la mirada de ella un momento al sentirse observado y se topó con una expresión ladina de Alex, que en ese momento estaba controlando que el arroz estuviese bien cocido. Intentando obviarlo volvió su atención a ella, que estaba sofriendo en una sartén el resto de ingredientes. Debía tener las manos algo sucias de cocinar pues estaba intentando apartar un mechón rebelde de la cara con el dorso de la mano y se le estaba complicado. Sonriendo para sí alargó el brazo hasta ella y con cuidado le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja. En un principio le miró con cierta sorpresa, pero sólo duró unos segundos y no tardó en darle las gracias. Justo después empezó a echar la cerveza en la sartén, lo que provocó que le se empañasen las gafas a cuenta del vapor que se formó. A su lado Alex se había alejado un par de pasos discretamente, dándoles algo de intimidad mientras iba poniendo la mesa.

\- Akari- llamó- ¿Podrías quitarme las gafas? No veo nada

\- Sí, claro

Y así lo hizo, agarrándolas de las patillas y alejándolas de su cara, intentando no enredarle el pelo. Sujetando las gafas con una mano aprovechó que tenía la otra libre para recolocar los mechones sueltos que la estaban molestando de nuevo. Se quedó completamente cautivado un momento. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban clavados en él, y sin el cristal de por medio lucían más vivos que nunca. Por un momento dejó la mano apoyada levemente en su mandíbula. Estaba loco por ella, y cada vez que le miraba así sentía como si el corazón fuese a salírsele de lo fuerte que martilleaba dentro de su caja torácica. Un leve maullido le hizo volver al mundo real y la soltó. En ese momento se fijó en que la gata estaba rondando entre los pies de los tres y de hecho se había apoyado a dos patas en la encimera mirando hacia arriba, justo entre ellos. Akari suspiró con resignación. Le habría gustado disfrutar un poco más de esa burbuja en la que momentáneamente se habían aislado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ella le dio un leve golpe con el hombro musitando un agradecimiento y siguió cocinando. Fue entonces cuando Alex aprovechó para acercarse y hacerle un par de preguntas sobre la receta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de evidente divertimento y malicia a Akari.

Dado que tenían que dejar que todo se cocinase durante un rato, Michelle dijo que aprovecharía para ir preparando el postre. Alex volvió a insistir para ayudarla, pero en esta ocasión prácticamente le echó al salón bajo amenaza de muerte, o lo que es peor, de tortura. Akari iba a preguntar si quería que la ayudase, pero debió leerle la mente pues antes de que articulase siquiera una palabra ya le estaba mirando reprobatoriamente, así que optó por mantenerse en silencio. Simplemente le ofreció de vuelta sus gafas, que ella se colocó empujándolas con un dedo por el puente. Mientras Michelle ponía leche con azúcar y vainilla a calentar, la gata se subió de un salto a la encimera. Empezó a olisquear todo y a intentar comerse varias cosas y no cesó en su empeño hasta que con algo de miedo y un extra de prudencia, Akari la agarró y la sostuvo en brazos. Iba a dejarla en el suelo pero Michelle le advirtió que no lo hiciese, que volvería a subirse otra vez. Así que abrazó un poco a Influenza contra sí y se quedó ligeramente apoyado en la encimera, observándola mientras cocinaba. Ella se acercó a él un momento y frotó su nariz contra la cabeza de la gata justo antes de depositar un corto beso sobre su pelaje. ¡Cuánto le gustaría ser un gato en ese momento!

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó intentando recomponerse de las imágenes imposibles que se dibujaban en su cabeza

\- Flanes- respondió abriendo la nevera y cogiendo un puñado de huevos que empezó a batir.

\- ¿Fla…qué?- no lo había oído en su vida. Pero tenía claro que si lo preparaba ella probablemente estaría delicioso

\- Flanes- respondió riendo para sí- Son postres. Aunque con la hora que es…- miró el reloj de su muñeca y dejó escapar el aire lentamente- Quedarán para desayunar mañana. Salvo que nos vayamos a la cama muy tarde

Mientras el pollo con cerveza y manzana terminaba de hacerse, siguieron charlando de todo un poco. Cuando finalmente la gata se cansó de estar en brazos se revolvió y bufó, y con algo de miedo Akari la soltó. El animal aprovechó para alejarse y seguir investigando por la casa. Parecía un poco recelosa de Max, pero daba la impresión de que no iba a haber problemas entre ellos. Michelle fue explicándole el proceso de la receta, pero no le dejó ayudar en nada, salvo para darle a probar la mezcla de leche con vainilla y azúcar preguntándole si estaba demasiado dulce. Le encantaba eso. Cocinar juntos, hablar de lo que cenarían ese día y de lo que desayunarían a la mañana siguiente. Incluso el comentario sobre irse a la cama tarde había conseguido que sintiese mariposas en el estómago. Si en lugar de una conversación que él mismo estuviese manteniendo la oyese de boca de dos desconocidos, instantáneamente se pensaría que se trataba de una pareja. Sonaban como una, e incluso a veces se comportaban como una. Pero no lo eran, ni lo serían nunca. Alzó la vista y se topó con Michelle exhalando un suspiro algo cansado con los ojos clavados en él.

\- La cena ya está, pero antes- fue a por el cazo en el cual había preparado caramelo líquido un rato antes y metió la cuchara en él, cargándola hasta los topes- Toma, prueba- sin pensárselo mucho abrió la boca y dejó que ella le diese una cucharada del caramelo. No tenía ni idea de a qué venía, pero desde luego no sería él quien se quejase - ¿Rico?- él asintió fervientemente- Perfecto. Vamos a cenar- antes de darla tiempo a llamar a sus compañeros a la mesa la detuvo, sujetándola con cuidado de un brazo.

\- Michelle ¿a qué ha venido eso?

\- A nadie le amarga un dulce ¿no?- respondió críptica, lamiendo los restos de caramelo que a ella misma le habían quedado en un dedo- Vamos a cenar, que se te ve cansado y querrás irte a dormir.

A excepción de algún intento de la gata por subirse a la mesa que se solventó con los autoritarios "NO" de Michelle, la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. La comida estaba buenísima y los halagos de Marcos por la cena llegaron incluso a molestar a Alex, que se quejaba de que nunca hablaba tan bien de su comida. Pero pese a los piques entre ellos Akari estaba disfrutando. Tener a Michelle sentada a su lado, cenando tranquilamente en su casa, comiendo algo que ella había preparado…era mucho mejor que cualquier plan que se hubiera imaginado para esa noche. Y fue mientras cenaban, lanzándole miradas de reojo y saboreando el pollo, que se percató de por qué le dio a probar el caramelo. Le había visto poner mala cara. Era consciente de que cuando se comía la cabeza y más cuando lo hacía al respecto de cosas relacionadas con ella, tendía a fruncir el ceño y arrugar los labios inconscientemente. Si se había dado cuenta probablemente le dio el caramelo para animarle. Era tan considerada con él, y en general con todo el mundo, que no era capaz de entender cómo era posible que cada persona que la conociese no se enamorase de ella.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar Alex y Marcos se empeñaron en recoger la mesa y fregar. Michelle debía estar cansada, pues no puso muchas pegas al respecto y tras dar las gracias se dirigió al sofá, dejándose caer entre los cojines. Akari preguntó a sus amigos por lo bajo si necesitaban ayuda, pero se miraron entre ellos y tras dirigirse sonrisas pícaras prácticamente le obligaron a ir a sentarse con Michelle. No se hizo de rogar. Se acomodó a su lado sin decir nada y de hecho ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. No lo necesitaban. Los silencios entre ellos ya hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser incómodos. Akari encendió la televisión más por el costumbre que otra cosa, pero estaba más atento a Michelle, que había subido las piernas al sofá y tenía a la gata sobre ellas. No sabía la de veces que había deseado tenerla en el sofá a su lado, sobre todo las últimas semanas. El entrenamiento con Asatarô, los problemas de Michelle y Joseph, la discusión de Marcos y Alex y el ayudar al primero con las clases particulares, la casi ruptura de la pareja perfecta, el club de fans…estaba agotado físicamente y mentalmente y por mucho que confiase en sus compañeros de piso, necesitaba a otra persona con quien poder desahogarse. Y siempre era ella quien le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en descargar sus preocupaciones por una vez. Pero no quería sobrecargarla, no con todo lo que ya tenía ella encima. Aunque era bien cierto que en momentos como ese agradecía tenerla a su lado, y las ganas de dejarse caer hacia su izquierda y apoyarse en ella eran demasiadas. Sabía que Michelle no le pondría pegas, de hecho la única razón por la cual no lo hacía era por la presencia de sus compañeros de piso. Se acercó un poco a ella, dejando que sus hombros se rozasen y alzó la cabeza sonriéndole. A continuación, Michelle le agarró por la muñeca y le hizo poner la mano sobre la gata que estaba ronroneando. Debía reconocer que la suavidad de su pelaje, el calorcito que desprendía su cuerpo y la vibración y sonido de su ronroneo, conseguían relajarle. Su profesora parecía ser capaz de leerle y de hacer justo lo que necesitaba aunque él no se lo pidiese expresamente. Era como si pudiese decir cuando estaba cansado, enfadado, contento, agobiado…y siempre estaba ahí para darle el empujón que requería. Como con ese masaje que le había hecho la semana anterior en _La Cucaracha_. Dudaba que tuviese idea de lo bien que le había venido tanto para su dolorida espalda como para su necesidad de cariño. Y probablemente no fuese consciente de cuánto le habían marcado sus palabras al decir que él era su excepción.

\- Akari- le murmuró. Hacía mucho rato que ninguno de los dos miraba la pantalla de la televisión, de hecho habían bajado tanto el volumen que apenas se escuchaba, y Akari sentía que se estaba amodorrando.

\- ¿Hmm?- se pasó la mano por la cara y bostezó.

\- ¿Podría darme una ducha?- pellizcó su propia sudadera con un par de dedos y la movió, poniendo un gesto de disgusto- Con el jaleo de hoy he sudado y me siento asquerosa, no me apetece ponerme el pijama así. Apesto

\- ¡Claro que puedes! Usa el baño en cuanto quieras, sin problema- la miró conforme arrugaba la nariz tras olisquearse a sí misma y se rio por lo bajo- A mí no me parece que huelas mal.

\- ¿Que no?- soltó una carcajada nasal- Akari, por favor- sacudió la cabeza – Tengo que echar todo esto a lavar en cuanto llegue a casa.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía acercó la cara a su pelo y su cuello, oliéndola. Las únicas fragancias que él conseguía reconocer eran la del suavizante para la ropa y el característico aroma a vainilla que siempre tenía, acentuado tras haberla estado utilizando para cocinar. Y bueno, si se concentraba mucho quizás sí podía detectar un ligero olor a sudor, pero era prácticamente imperceptible. De hecho olía más su propio sudor que el de Michelle.

\- A mí sigues oliéndome bien- al subir la cabeza sus miradas se cruzaron y Akari se mordió el labio, aguantándose las ganas de comerse la boca de la mujer frente a él. Le pareció ver las mejillas de Michelle adquirir un tono rosado, pero aun así no desvió los ojos de los suyos. Pudo notar como ella apretó la mandíbula y él tragó saliva, finalmente apartándose sin tener ninguna gana de hacerlo.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme una toalla? No he traído la mía

Asintió. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho más en ese momento. Observó cada uno de sus movimientos conforme Michelle se incorporó del sofá, pero no se le ocurrió seguirla hasta que ella le dio un par de golpecitos con la mano en la pierna. Se levantó él también y dejaron a la gata en el sofá, estirándose. No obstante los siguió hasta su habitación, subiéndose a la cama para a continuación darle un leve cabezazo a Michelle, que se había sentado en el colchón con su mochila en el regazo. Akari aprovechó para ponerse el pijama mientras tanto y se deshizo de su camiseta, recordando al instante que lo tenía en el armario. Resoplando fue a buscarlo. No quería abrirlo delante de ella porque lo tenía hecho un desastre. Su cansancio le había llevado a meter la ropa en el interior sin preocuparse de doblarla y ordenarla. Miró hacia Michelle y aprovechó el momento en el cual parecía estar distraída buscando en el interior de su mochila para abrir la puerta y sacar uno. Hizo memoria del rincón donde tenía guardados sus pijamas y echó mano al primero que pilló sin pararse mucho a mirar cuál era. Cerró la puerta rápidamente mirando hacia atrás otra vez, le estaba sonriendo con una ceja enarcada. Mierda. Había visto su desastre. Se puso la camiseta del pijama rápidamente y por pura costumbre se echó las manos a los pantalones y los desabrochó, preparándose para cambiárselos por los otros, dándose cuenta cuando ya estaba a punto de bajárselos de que Michelle seguía allí.

\- Ya te he visto en ropa interior hace un rato- le dijo medio riéndose- Pero si te vas a sentir incómodo, te dejo solo.

La miró un instante, había vuelto a dejar la mochila en su cama y a su lado reposaba su propio pijama y ropa interior limpia. Y en ese momento se acordó de ella en el despacho de Joseph, con ese sujetador de gatitos en colores pastel apretando sus generosos pechos y esos tirantes con encaje clavándose en su piel. El que tenía a su lado esta vez era diferente, de color salmón y de encaje con un par de lacitos negros en los tirantes. Tragó saliva. Malditas las ganas que tenía de poder verla con él puesto. Mierda. Se sentía culpable por tener pensamientos así. Ella estaba allí confiando ciegamente en él y ofreciéndole irse si le incomodaba ¿y qué hacía él a cambio? Imaginársela semidesnuda y cubierta tan sólo por una mínima cantidad de encaje. A modo de penitencia se deshizo de los pantalones sin muchos miramientos e intentando olvidarse de la vergüenza, y se cambió por los del pijama en un momento. Sabía que ella le estaba mirando, de hecho incluso le parecía sentir los ojos de la gata clavados en su cuerpo. Se giró hacia ambas acariciándose la nuca y tras musitarle a Michelle que tenían las toallas en el baño ésta le siguió hasta dicho lugar. Al cruzar el salón en dirección al mismo tanto Marcos como Alex, que estaban compartiendo un sofá, los observaron con picardía reflejada en sus caras. Él los obvió y apoyó una mano entre los omóplatos de Michelle animándola a caminar más rápido. Una vez en el baño la empujó con cuidado al interior y pasó con ella, entrecerrando la puerta.

\- Vas a tener que usar mi toalla, las otras que tengo están para lavar ¿no te importa?

\- ¿Por qué me iba importar?- cuestionó extrañada, posando su neceser con estampado con animalitos del bosque y su pijama encima del inodoro.

\- No sé, como la uso yo y eso, y bueno me seco con ella pues…ya sabes- explicó dubitativo- Quizás te daba reparo o algo.

\- No seas bobo, Akari- le dijo con una sonrisa y aceptando la toalla que le estaba dando- Gracias

\- Vale pues…te dejo ducharte- Michelle asintió y él soltó finalmente la toalla que aún estaban agarrando entre los dos- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avisa. Estaré atento así que llámame o lo que sea y vengo- a modo de respuesta ella se rio para sí y llevó la mano hasta su brazo, acariciándole el hombro.

\- Sólo voy a ducharme- le miró fijamente, con una expresión alegre que le hizo tranquilizarse- Estoy muy cómoda en tu casa, no te preocupes tanto.

Akari le devolvió una sonrisa y finalmente salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose un momento en ella antes de alejarse. Sabía que le tocaría enfrentarse a las burlas de sus compañeros y no tenía ninguna gana. Y efectivamente en cuanto se acercó los sofás los comentarios y las miradas no se hicieron esperar. Se sentó en el que estaba vacío, sabiendo ya de antemano que le iban a someter a un interrogatorio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor intentando localizar a la gata de Michelle y se la topó enroscada sobre Alex, el cual estaba acariciándole la cabeza. Max debía de estar en la habitación de su legítimo dueño.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno- canturreó Marcos, colocando los brazos tras su cabeza y acomodándose, adoptando una pose algo chulesca- Creo que nuestro pequeño e inexperto conquistador tiene algo que contarnos.

\- No veo el qué.

\- Akari ¿lo dices en serio?- preguntó con evidente sorna Alex- Hace un par de meses eras incapaz de mantenerte tranquilo si Michelle y tú estabais en la misma habitación- Marcos asintió mientras su amigo hablaba.

\- Pero después de que te quedases en su casa y todo eso ¡BOOM! Sois cercanos, MUY cercanos- intervino el otro chico. Akari los miraba alternativamente maquinando excusas en su cabeza

\- Si pretendes hacernos creer que no ha pasado nada entre vosotros vete preparando otra coartada porque no cuela- espetó Alex.

Resopló con resignación. No tenía claro que decirles entre otras cosas porque él mismo no sabía muy bien cómo había pasado. Conforme más hablaban y más experiencias y secretos compartían más unido se sentía a ella, y no sólo porque estuviese enamorado. Él mismo lo había notado, como la relación con Michelle se había hecho cada vez más íntima, especialmente desde Año Nuevo. El tocarse, abrazarse e incluso darse algún beso fortuito en la mejilla se había convertido en algo normal para ellos, lo cual no lo hacía menos disfrutable. Evidentemente le gustaría que además de esa relación de amistad, camaradería y confianza pudiese existir entre ellos algo romántico. Pero no era lo que estaba persiguiendo al estar a su lado. De hecho no perseguía nada. Simplemente disfrutar de su presencia mientras pudiese, pues la quería, ante todo, como su amiga.

\- No sé, tíos. No ha pasado nada especial- Marcos y Alex le miraron con displicencia – Si lo que queréis oír es que hemos follado o nos hemos enrollado siento decepcionaros, pero no – se pasó la mano por el pelo- ¿No sois vosotros amigos íntimos de Sheila? Pues yo lo soy de Michelle. Últimamente hemos tenido oportunidad de pasar bastante tiempo juntos y de hablar un montón y bueno…ahora que la conozco de verdad ya no me intimida como lo hacía antes, supongo.

\- Es una bobada preguntar viéndoos pero… ¿con ella bien?- Alex le miró con sincera curiosidad- Después de lo de Joseph y todo eso…

\- Sí, muy bien – sonrió. Habían estado hablando de ello durante horas y aunque al principio parecía mostrarse muy triste cada vez que lo comentaban, le daba la sensación de que se iba recuperando del mal trago. Ya era capaz de hablar del tema sin mostrar la expresión desolada del primer día- Muy, muy bien.

\- Me alegro tío, últimamente pareces algo cansado- añadió Marcos. Akari lo miró con curiosidad, no se imaginó que ellos también se hubieran dado cuenta- Pero desde que Michelle ha entrado por esa puerta se te ve feliz.

\- Bueno, lo estoy- reconoció con cierta timidez. Pudo escuchar a sus dos amigos decir al unísono "ooooh" con un tono de voz cursi y hasta él mismo se rio- Oye aquí el conquistador eres tú así que a ver qué me decís a mí. Primero Yaeko, luego has estado cocinando con Michelle y mira a la gata – señaló al animal que tras bostezar le mostró su barriga a Alex y empezó a ronronear, pidiendo mimos- ¡Te las camelas a todas! ¡No es justo!- le recriminó medio en broma medio en serio, ganándose el inmediato apoyo por parte de Marcos, que le murmuraba a Alex que era un traidor señalándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Qué le voy a hacer! Si es que no se puede ser tan guapo – ante su respuesta Marcos hizo el amago de golpearle la cabeza con un pie, pero se retiró justo a tiempo para no recibir la patada- De todas formas no sé de qué te quejas, Akari- lo miró alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa ladina. El aludido esperó lo que su amigo tenía que decir no imaginándose ni por asomo las palabras que soltó a continuación- Está claro que a la dueña le gustas muchísimo más tú.

Akari pudo sentir su cara aumentar de temperatura hasta prácticamente arder tras esa última frase. Como reflejo, se llevó las manos a las mejillas para cubrirse, pero fue demasiado tarde y sus amigos ya habían visto los estragos y se estaban riendo de él. Estaban en mitad de chascarrillos a su costa cuando algo similar al bufido de un gatito les recordó que no estaban solos. Miraron los tres al unísono hacia la gata pero ésta seguía en la misma posición que antes. Y entonces cayeron en la cuenta, había sido Michelle estornudando en el baño. Percatándose de que podía estar oyéndoles bajaron el tono y tras un par de súplicas por parte de Akari decidieron cambiar el tema a otros menos comprometedores, al fin y al cabo ya tendrían tiempo para acribillarle a preguntas el domingo.

En el baño, Michelle maldecía los cambios de temperatura. La diferencia entre el agua ardiente del grifo y el aire fresco del baño había provocado que estornudase un par de veces para su disgusto. Ya había terminado de ducharse y estaba envuelta con la toalla que Akari le había dado, de color azul marino y extrañamente suave. Incluso aunque no se lo hubiese dicho enseguida habría averiguado que era la suya, no era difícil saberlo cuando tenía su olor impregnado. Pese a que había llevado su propio gel y champú no pudo evitar cotillear en los que usaban los chicos. Tenía claro que el de camomila sería de Marcos, así como la mascarilla y acondicionador ultra nutrientes. Con el cuidado que le ponía a su pelo se lo imaginaba utilizando cantidad de productos para mantenerlo a su gusto. Por otra parte estaba convencida de que el champú de pelo liso era de Alex y probablemente alguna de esas mascarillas y acondicionadores también. Y claramente el champú básico era de Akari. Abrió el bote para olerlo y reconoció el aroma frutal de su cabeza. No pudo evitar que le entrasen ganas de acercar su nariz a él, tal y cómo había hecho con ella un rato antes, y dejarse embriagar por esa fragancia mezclada con la del propio Akari. Con el gel parecían ser menos quisquillosos y compartían los tres el mismo bote tamaño familiar. Una vez se dio por satisfecha se deshizo de la toalla y empezó a vestirse. No tenía ninguna gana de ponerse el sujetador con el pijama ya que estaba acostumbrada a quitárselo en cuanto llegaba a casa, pero con la presencia masculina a su alrededor no se sentía especialmente cómoda sin él. Además podría ayudarla a ocultar que se marcasen ciertas partes de su anatomía fruto de la excitación, o el frío, o lo que fuese. Pero con Akari presente no le extrañaría que se diese por lo primero.

Terminó de vestirse, y mentiría si dijese que no había elegido cuidadosamente qué pijama llevarse. Incluso aunque en principio no había pensado ni por asomo en ir a casa de Akari, principalmente porque creía que abusaba demasiado de él, pero igualmente había escogido uno con el que se veía mona. El pantalón, de color marrón claro en un tejido suave y estampado con huellitas; combinaba a la perfección con la parte de arriba, de una tela similar al peluche y con una cara de zorro que lo ocupaba por completo. Se sentía un poco infantil al lado del pijama que él tenía. Una sencilla camiseta de manga larga de color gris que se ceñía en algunas partes a su bien moldeado cuerpo y unos pantalones algo sueltos con un fondo verde oscuro y finas líneas grises dibujando cuadros. Estaba guapísimo con él, aunque si por ella fuera, le habría pedido que se quedase en ropa interior toda la noche. Ese bóxer ajustado que se asomaba por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón le hacía un culo espectacular. Siempre se había preguntado si los glúteos perfectos que se marcaban con sus vaqueros eran tal, y había comprobado que sí. Hincaría sus dientes en ese trasero sin dudarlo de poder hacerlo. Pasó la mano por el espejo para quitar el vaho acumulado y se miró en él. No tenía mal aspecto si obviaba la piel enrojecida fruto del agua casi hirviendo con la cual se había duchado.

Mientras tenía el grifo abierto no los había escuchado, pero ahora podía oír las carcajadas de los chicos al otro lado de la puerta. Sospechaba que casi era mejor no entender lo que habían dicho. Se puso la toalla sobre la cabeza y secó el agua que más escurría de su pelo, preparándose para salir del baño. No obstante se detuvo un momento, apoyando las manos en el lavabo y cerrando los ojos. En su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras que Akari le había dicho en _La Cucaracha _una semana atrás. Que ella era ella, que no era comparable. Michelle era más que consciente que el chico sentía por ella un cariño especial. Había que estar muy ciego para no verlo. El qué era exactamente lo que él sentía y en qué grado era de lo que no estaba segura. Y aunque la halagaba y ella estaba enamorada de él…no le gustaba que se sacrificase tanto por su bienestar. Le había prometido confiar en él, dejarse ayudar, pero sentía que se le estaba yendo de las manos. No quería sobrecargarle con sus problemas o preocupaciones. Miró hacia arriba y se topó con la imagen de sí misma furibunda en el espejo. Aprovecharía que estaba en su casa para hablar seriamente con Akari. Quería dejarle claro que él también podía apoyarse en ella, y además debería hacerlo aunque sólo fuese por el hecho de que el mayor de los dos era la propia Michelle. Era el papel que le correspondía como adulta responsable, como amiga y como persona a la que él tantas veces había apoyado.

Aun con la cabeza sumida en sus pensamientos se puso las gafas y se peinó con los dedos. Al otro lado de la puerta pudo oír un lamento de su gata llamándola y sonrió para sí. Se alegraba de poder al final pasar la noche con ella, sabía que se iban a echar mucho de menos mutuamente de no hacerlo. Dejó su neceser en el armario que tenían en el baño y tras recoger su ropa se aventuró de nuevo en el salón. En cuanto puso el pie fuera se hizo el total y absoluto silencio en los sofás donde estaban los chicos. Si hubieran querido ser más evidentes a propósito no lo habrían conseguido. Se rio por lo bajo para sí misma disimulando mientras acariciaba a la gata, que la esperaba en la puerta y maulló levemente hasta que la hizo caso. Akari hizo el amago de levantarse pero ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo quedarse en el sitio con un gesto con la mano. Él torció el gesto pero no se levantó, y sintiéndose observada por tres pares de ojos y seguida por cuatro patas con almohadillas, Michelle cruzó el salón hasta la habitación de Akari para dejar allí su ropa. Lo metió todo en una bolsa de plástico que posó junto a su mochila con intención de meterlo en la lavadora en cuanto volviese a casa.

Aprovechando que estaba sola echó un vistazo más tranquilamente a su alrededor, y descubrió que sobre la mesilla de Akari estaba el libro que ella le había regalado. Sintiéndose un poco como una delincuente lo abrió para descubrir que realmente parecía que lo usaba. Cuando se lo dio crujía cuando se pasaban las páginas y desprendía el característico olor a nuevo, y en ese momento era ya mucho más flexible. Además tenía ya no uno sino un par de marca páginas en distintos puntos del libro. Lo abrió por el segundo de ellos y se topó con una nota que hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco un instante. "Cuento para Michelle" aparecía escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de su alumno. Realmente se había acordado. Cuando se lo regaló quedaron en que le leería una historia en algún momento, pero ella ya había dado por sentado que todo se había quedado en una buena intención que no llegaría a puerto. Pero ahí estaba. Sintiéndose algo cohibida lo volvió a dejar todo en su sitio notando que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara. Iba a salir cuando su mirada se posó en el corcho que Akari tenía en la pared. Un horario, fechas de exámenes, alguna imagen, postales y fotos, multitud de ellas. Instantáneas de él con Marcos y Alex en _La Cucaracha_ en numerosas ocasiones, alguna foto en casa, con Kanako y Yaeko también en el bar… y apartadas del resto, las tres que más le llamaron la atención. La fotografía que ellos dos se hicieron en _Halloween_, la de Nochevieja y una que ella misma conocía muy bien de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado mirándola en la pantalla del ordenador, ambos vestidos con kimono en el _seijin_. Se la debía haber sacado alguien a traición, probablemente Yaeko, pues no recordaba cuando se la habían tomado. En la imagen, él le estaba recolocando uno de los adornos que llevaba en el pelo ese día, sonriéndola y mirándola casi con admiración. Ella sonreía de vuelta, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Le gustaba mucho esa foto, demasiado. Carraspeó y pasó la mano por el escritorio instintivamente para quitar unos restos de goma. Tomó aire, puso su mejor cara de póker y tras echarse la toalla por la cabeza, salió de la habitación seguida por su mascota.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta sintió de nuevo las miradas sobre ella, además de un absoluto mutismo entre sus amigos. Suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco se sentó junto a Akari, pidiendo permiso para quitarse las zapatillas y subir las piernas al sofá. La gata no dudó en saltar a su regazo y acurrucarse, y Max, que por fin había salido de la habitación de Marcos, se acercó a ellas pese a las reprimendas de Alex. Empezó a olisquear a Influenza, que adoptó una pose defensiva y se erizó. Marcos observaba la escena con desconfianza, sin quitarle ojo al felino temiendo que se abalanzase sobre su perro de un momento a otro. No le transmitían confianza los gatos y de buena cuenta sabía que cuando se erizaban y gruñían no era buena señal. No obstante pareció calmarse bajo las caricias y voz de Michelle, y pese a que Marcos seguía sin fiarse se permitió relajarse un poco. Temía que le arañase o algo así y le hiciese daño, al fin y al cabo Max aún era un cachorro y tenía más ganas de jugar que otra cosa, pero la gata podría interpretarlo como una amenaza. La mujer permitió que los animales se reconociesen y cuando consideró que no había peligro dejó a la gata en el suelo junto a Max para que congeniasen. Influenza parecía muy interesada en olisquear las patas del perro y él daba golpecitos con el morro y adoptaba poses de juego, provocando que ella respondiese dándole con la pata en la cabeza, afortunadamente sin sacar las uñas. Tras un rato reconociéndose, Influenza pareció aceptar al perro y tras maullar un par de veces fue hasta la cama que Max tenía junto al radiador y se puso a curiosear los juguetes que el perro tenía, el susodicho la siguió y le acercó un par de pelotas. Daba la impresión de que se los estaba enseñando. Michelle se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa y cuando finalmente se convenció de que los animales habían congeniado, se giró hacia sus amigos. Marcos y Alex, observaban la escena con curiosidad; Akari, sin embargo, tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante y no pudo evitar que su atención se desviase a los labios del chico que él mismo estaba mordisqueando. Aprovechando que tenía la toalla por la cabeza se frotó el pelo para escurrir agua, sin dejar de mirar a Akari pero intentando distraerse tanto a ella como a él mismo, para no acabar dando un espectáculo frente a sus compañeros de piso.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje el secador? – la pregunta de Alex rompió el aire y Michelle lo agradeció interiormente.

\- No hace falta, gracias- arrugó la nariz- Mete demasiado ruido- los cuatro desviaron su atención un momento hacia sus mascotas al oír un quejido. Influenza estaba mordisqueando las orejas de Max pero parecía más un juego que otra cosa. No obstante Marcos se mostró algo inquieto

\- Tu gata se está intentando comer a mi perro. Dile que pare

\- No te preocupes, sólo lo está saboreando- hizo un gesto displicente con la mano quitándole importancia. Pese a las risas de los demás Marcos mostró una expresión de absoluto horror y se levantó para separarlos, pero en cuanto lo hizo ambos animales se incorporaron y empezaron a correr por la casa, persiguiéndose.

\- ¡Mírala! Quiere cazarle- al ver que sus quejas no surtían efecto en Michelle, se giró hacia Alex haciendo un puchero- ¡Dile tú algo!

\- Marcos, tranquilo. Es un juego- interrumpió Akari riéndose levemente- Max es mucho más grande que ella, no le puede hacer nada- Michelle soltó una carcajada y le apoyó una mano en el brazo, dándole un par de suaves palmadas.

\- Ay, Akari…no sabes de lo que es capaz un gato- dijo enigmática.

\- ¡Va a matar a mi perro!- lloriqueó Marcos agarrando a Alex del brazo y agitándole- ¡Alex!

\- No te preocupes, si hubiera querido sacarle los ojos ya lo habría hecho- murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa maquiavélica y los ojos brillando con malicia.

Su cara de terror se hizo aún más patente y empezó a intentar atrapar a los animales sin éxito. Se perseguían el uno al otro alrededor de los sofás, hasta que Influenza saltó y empezó a correr por los respaldos, dejando anonadados tanto al perro como a su dueño, que no supieron muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando la gata se enterró entre los cojines dejando visible sólo una pata. En cuanto alguien hacía el amago de acercarse a ella sacaba las zarpas e intentaba atrapar aquello que fuese que se aproximase. Tras un par de intentos por parte de Max por sacarla de allí que casi acabaron con un arañazo, el perro dio un par de vueltas junto al sofá y acabó tumbándose a los pies de Michelle, esperando a que la gata saliese de su escondite. Marcos volvió a sentarse mirando con cierta desconfianza al hueco del cual asomaba una zarpa. Tras indicarles que serían mejor que la dejasen tranquila, que ya se aburriría y saldría, Michelle dejó que la toalla que tenía en la cabeza cayese sobre sus hombros y se acomodó en el sofá, cruzándose de piernas y apoyándose en el respaldo, mirando de soslayo a Akari, que la sonreía.

\- Por cierto- les llamó la atención, intentando aligerar el ambiente - ¿Qué tal van esas clases particulares?- tanteó con curiosidad a Marcos y Akari, el primero resopló y el segundo se rascó la nuca con cierta incomodidad. Alex sonrió.

\- Tendrías que ver a Akari con las gafas, todo un espectáculo- dijo medio riéndose, provocando un mohín de disgusto en su amigo.

\- Seguro que le quedan bien- le defendió ella, poniéndose el pelo aun humedecido tras la oreja- Las gafas pueden favorecer mucho- y como para corroborarlo agarró la montura de las suyas con un par de dedos y se las colocó. El aludido tenía los ojos clavados en ella y asintió sin apartar la mirada.

\- A mí me hace gracia y no me concentro- Marcos se encogió de hombros, recostándose en el sofá y poniendo los pies descalzos sobre la mesa – Y no avanzamos en lo que estamos ahora, a éste le da vergüenza- se quejó señalando a Akari con la mano,

\- No es eso…sólo. Es que no lo entiendo- se excusó- Es todo muy raro y hay muchos nombres y como no tengo nada de eso me lio- Michelle lo miró cuestionándolo y pudo verle tragar saliva y pasarse la mano por el pelo- Es sobre lo que me explicaste el otro día cuando te llamé.

\- ¿Seguís atascados en la menstruación?- preguntó ella con total naturalidad. Al ver a los dos chicos asentir resopló- Akari, me estás diciendo que has sido capaz de aprenderte todo el temario de mi asignatura sin mayor problema ¿pero que no eres capaz de entender el ciclo menstrual?

\- Bueno es que…es raro.

\- Te da corte tío, reconócelo- le pinchó Marcos- Tenías que haber visto los dibujos que hizo- Michelle se fijó en Akari, el cual le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amigo. Ella suspiró negando con la cabeza

\- Bueno no es culpa tuya- dio un tirón de la manga del pijama de su alumno- La menstruación sigue siendo tabú en nuestra sociedad. Si una mujer le deja una compresa a otra en un lugar público prácticamente tiene que esconderla como si le estuviera pasando cocaína- los tres chicos la miraron con estupefacción- Uno puede hablar de penes perfectamente en público, pero así que alguien insinúa que las mujeres sangramos por la vagina varios días al mes todo el mundo se escandaliza.

Como corroborando su teoría los tres mostraron caras de absoluto disgusto, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo los labios. Marcos incluso llegó a musitar un bufido en voz baja seguido de un azote de reprimenda por parte de Alex. Se llevó la mano al hombro golpeado, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo. Michelle suspiró con exasperación, ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría. Incluso en sus clases en la universidad, tanto cuando había sido alumna como ahora como profesora, siempre que salía el tema acababa habiendo algo de controversia. No era la primera vez que un alumno se le quejaba por preguntar en los exámenes el ciclo menstrual, alegando que las mujeres tenían ventaja y podían sacar mejor nota. No obstante nadie se quejaba si en lugar de eso en el examen entraba el sistema reproductor masculino o la producción de semen.

\- ¿Veis? Me lo acabáis de confirmar- negó con la cabeza y echó una mirada de refilón a la única compañía femenina que tenía. Influenza ya había salido de su escondrijo y estaba sentada a su lado, observando a Max desde el sofá. Él seguía tumbado a sus pies y alzaba la cabeza para olisquear a la gata- ¡Hombres!- murmuró con exasperación, provocando que tres miradas ofendidas se posasen en ella – No me miréis así, sabéis que tengo razón.

\- Yo he de reconocer que todo ese mundo era un total misterio para mi hasta que empecé a salir con Yaeko- admitió Alex- Sigue siéndolo, pero bueno ya me resulta menos… ¿raro?

\- ¡Ese es el problema! Lo veis como algo raro cuando es totalmente natural- exclamó señalando a Alex- Las mujeres lidiamos con ello la mayor parte de nuestra vida y a vosotros os sigue pareciendo algo extraño.

\- Bueno, es que a nosotros no nos pasa- se defendió Marcos, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- Entonces por eso nos parece raro.

\- Y nosotras no tenemos erecciones ni eyaculamos porque no tenemos polla, y no nos parece raro- espetó con una expresión de suficiencia.

En ese momento Akari empezó a toser atragantado con su propia saliva, con la cara completamente roja. Marcos abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó mirando a Michelle totalmente anonadado y Alex apartó la mirada con cierto sonrojo, carraspeando y cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Michelle se acercó a Akari, y le empezó a frotar la espalda con cariño en cuanto su tos se calmó para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Le dedicó una sonrisa que él recibió aun azorado y mirándola con asombro. No obstante pareció relajarse y sonrió tímidamente de vuelta, reacomodándose en el sofá. No queriendo realmente separarse de él, Michelle dejó la mano posada en sus lumbares y él debió tener la misma idea pues se inclinó un poco en su dirección, apoyándose ligeramente en ella. Alex no tardó en recomponerse, sin embargo Marcos se mantuvo pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla y una expresión de concentración. Parecía tener un profundo debate interno que hasta Max pareció notar, pues se acercó a él y se apoyó en su pierna, mirándolo con curiosidad. El chico acarició al perro pero no se deshizo de su actitud meditabunda. Michelle y Akari se miraron entre ellos, ella le cuestionó con un gesto con la cabeza si sabía qué le pasaba a Marcos pero él negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros para a continuación recostarse ligeramente contra ella de nuevo.

\- Tengo una pregunta- arrancó finalmente. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y no parecía atreverse a mirar a Michelle fijamente pues apartó los ojos en cuando ella centró su atención en él- ¿Cómo es tener…eso? Es que…no sé- carraspeó y se pasó la mano por la nuca- No me imagino como puede ser sangrar por ahí abajo

Pese a que la pregunta la había hecho Marcos, Alex también la miró esperando respuesta. Siendo sincero él también sentía curiosidad. Había visto a Yaeko cuando estaba en esos días y muchas veces la veía adolorida, con el humor más cambiante de lo habitual y sobretodo con un hambre voraz. Solía estar mucho más mimosa y friolera que normalmente y eran bastante las veces que la veía encogerse en sí misma emitiendo algún quejido leve. Y no tenía idea que qué podía hacer por ella más allá que abrazarla o prepararle comidas y postres especiales. Akari, desde su postura a su lado apoyado en su hombro, alzó un poco la cabeza esperando también su respuesta.

\- Para que te hagas una idea de lo incómodo que es…estornudar teniendo la regla es como dar a luz una medusa- la cara de profundo asco de los tres chicos fue tan evidente que no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por lo bajo- A modo de resumen, imagínate que algo en el interior de tu cuerpo se llena de sangre y otros materiales preparando una habitación blandita y calentita para que un ser duerma ahí dentro durante meses- las expresiones de los chicos, aunque seguían reflejando la repugnancia que sentían, mostraron también un halo de curiosidad- Pero ese ser no llega, y necesitas ese espacio, así que hay que derruir esa habitación y echar fuera los escombros por el único agujero que hay – su expresión se transformó y sintió a Akari dar un respigo contra ella, mirándola con algo de miedo- Y entonces tu cuerpo decide vengarse porque no le has dado lo que quería y además se ha derrumbado su bonita habitación. FIN.

\- ¿Y eso molesta?

\- Marcos, cuando eso pasa literalmente nos estamos deshaciendo por dentro- bufó- ¡Pues claro que molesta, coño! – dio un puñetazo en el sofá y Akari se alejó un poco de ella. Michelle lo retuvo sujetándole la camiseta por la espalda- No es igual para todas las personas, ni todas las veces. Pero jode, te lo aseguro.

\- Pero...- Marcos se rascó la mejilla, parecía tener sincera curiosidad al respecto, pero también daba la sensación de que le daba algo de vergüenza preguntar - …mmmm ¿de verdad puede llegar a doler tanto?

\- Sí- respondió Alex en lugar de Michelle, causando que las miradas se posasen en él- Bueno yo no lo sé, pero alguna vez he visto a Yaeko bastante fastidiada. Y por lo que ella me ha dicho ha llegado a tomar analgésicos.

\- Tienes razón. En mi caso gracias al deporte y a que además tengo una gran tolerancia al dolor lo llevo bastante bien. Pero hay mujeres que incluso puede llegar a tener fiebre, naúseas o incluso desmayarse- ante sus últimas palabras Marcos mostró una expresión algo preocupada.

\- ¿Y hay alguna forma de aliviarlo? ¿Algún truco?- conforme iba haciendo preguntas y ella iba respondiendo, se sentía menos cohibido y con más ganas de preguntar. Tras ver el estado de Kanako unos días atrás le habían surgido muchas dudas y cuando había buscado información en internet se había horrorizado

\- Depende de la persona. A mí me ayuda el ejercicio, a otras mujeres en cambio les viene mejor dormir, a otras acurrucarse con algo que de calor...- miró hacia su gata y le acarició la cabeza- Una mascota tampoco es mala idea.

Dejó que la información se asentase. Veía en la mirada de Marcos que seguía teniendo dudas pero le daba la impresión de que aún estaba poniendo las ideas en orden en su cabeza. Max se había calmado y permanecía tumbado entre ambos sofás, Alex también parecía estar asimilando lo que estaban diciendo. Akari se había acomodado de nuevo, medio recostado y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, pero se incorporó levemente para poder mirarla con algo de lástima. Michelle respondió con una sonrisa tierna y revolviéndole el pelo para después recolocárselo con parsimonia, entreteniéndose con cada mechón. Su expresión se transformó en una placentera y cerró los ojos dejándose acariciar. Puede que en el fondo Marcos no estuviese muy equivocado cuando en el_ seijin_ dijo que Akari parecía un poco una mascota, por lo menos reaccionaba de forma muy similar a su gata cuando le acariciaba la cabeza. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando el momento similar que tuvieron en _La Cucaracha_ la semana anterior, cuando la voz de Alex interrumpió.

\- Yo también tengo alguna duda…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla- ¿Os afecta de alguna otra manera o es sólo cultura popular? A veces me da la impresión de que Yaeko está más sensible en esos días.

\- Es un poco de las dos cosas- reconoció, desenredando sus dedos del pelo de Akari, el cual emitió una especie de quejido adormilado- Las hormonas, el malestar…realmente tienen influencia en nuestro humor, lo cual no quiere decir que nos convirtamos en personas histéricas e irracionales como muchas veces se nos representa. Pero sí es verdad que esos días podemos estar más sensibles o más irritables, en mi caso lo segundo- admitió frunciendo el ceño- Pero las razones para que me enfade siguen siendo legítimas. Simplemente mi nivel de tolerancia disminuye- le dedicó una mirada comprensiva a Alex- Tú mismo has comprobado que cuando no estamos en nuestro mejor momento no es raro que nos sintamos más irascibles.

El chico bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado y asintió. Todavía le pesaban las duras palabras que le había dicho a Yaeko pese a que ya habían conseguido solucionar ese bache en su relación. Marcos los observaba a ambos con curiosidad. Era evidente que quería preguntar más cosas, pero por alguna razón y pese a que se había ido animando conforme avanzaba la conversación, se mostraba de nuevo algo cohibido. Posaba sus ojos en Michelle para apartarlos un instante después y tamborileaba por los dedos en sus propias piernas, frunciendo y desfrunciendo los labios con una marcada inquietud. La gata se levantó estirándose y tras proferir un largo bostezo caminó por encima de Michelle hasta acomodarse entre ella y Akari y hacerse un ovillo pegada a él. El chico miró a Influenza y a continuación a ella con ilusión. Michelle no se vio capaz de decirle que la principal razón por la cual la gata se había acurrucado a su lado, era porque desprendía calor como si de una estufa humana se tratase.

\- Yo tengo otra pregunta que no está muy relacionada con esto pero que bueno…- Marcos clavó la mirada en el suelo- …también es sobre mujeres y eso..- sus mejillas enrojecieron lo cual llamó la atención de los presentes que no se imaginaban por dónde iba a salir- Emmm las mujeres… ¿también os excitáis y os masturbáis?

\- ¡MARCOS!- exclamó Akari con la voz aguda, incorporándose de golpe y tirándole un cojín.

Tenía la cara completamente roja y se cubrió las mejillas con las manos. Alex miraba a su compatriota boquiabierto, estaba prácticamente congelado en el sitio. El autor de la pregunta agachó la cabeza y se agarró con ambas manos al pantalón de su pijama. Parecía que pese a haber soltado la bomba, que llevaba a saber cuánto rato dando vueltas en su cabeza, en vez de sentirse aliviado se había avergonzado aún más. En cuanto fue capaz de enlazar más de dos palabras seguidas, Akari comenzó a disculparse con ella atropelladamente, haciendo reverencias y agarrando a Marcos de un hombro, obligándole a imitarle. Hasta Alex se unió a ellos una vez consiguió recuperar el habla. Ella los miró estupefacta durante un momento, pero en cuanto finalmente procesó la pregunta que Marcos le había hecho, les ordenó dejar de disculparse, se cruzó de brazos, se colocó las gafas y los miró a los tres seriamente. El sonido de ellos tragando saliva pesadamente se dejó oír, así como sus nerviosas respiraciones. Marcos se agarró con ambas manos a la funda del sofá, Akari intentaba mostrarse impasible ante la idea de su inminente muerte con escaso éxito, y Alex tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. En ese mismo instante, Michelle rompió a reír con tal fuerza que tuvo que quitarse las gafas para poder enjugarse las lágrimas e incluso se vio obligada a hacer una pausa para tomar aire. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con la más absoluta estupefacción y no tardó en notar dos pares de ojos cargados de curiosidad sobre ella. El tercero de ellos, Akari, la observaba con la boca entreabierta en una medio sonrisa, que se transformó en una sonrisa completa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Pero vamos a ver, Marcos ¿Tú nunca has visto porno? ¿Tú no presumes de haber estado ya con varias mujeres? ¡Evidentemente sentimos excitación sexual!- hizo una pequeña pausa para calmar un nuevo ataque de risa- ¡Y claro que nos masturbamos! – se limpió con los dedos otro par de lágrimas fruto de sus carcajadas y se puso las gafas- Ay, de verdad que vayas cosas me preguntas ¿en serio crees que las mujeres somos seres no sexuales?

\- N-no es eso- murmuró. Tenía la cara aún enrojecida y seguía sin atreverse a mirarla directamente- Es que….es que…- se pasó la mano por la nuca con evidente nerviosismo – Tenía curiosidad y ya está ¿vale? - Se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos y apartando la cara, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

\- Marcos, las mujeres somos muy sexuales, también nos excitamos y evidentemente nos masturbamos- dijo ya más tranquila y suspirando- No puedo hablar en nombre de todas y las habrá que no, pero puedo asegurarte que la masturbación femenina es algo bastante frecuente. ¿No os masturbáis vosotros?- los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par y como si de una coreografía perfectamente ensayada se tratase se llevaron la mano a la cara intentando ocultarse- Sino ¿por qué creéis que existen los dildos y vibradores? ¿Para poner de adorno?- los tres chicos parecieron encogerse en sí mismos y hundirse en los sofás, parecía que estaban recibiendo mucha más información de la que eran capaces de asimilar. Michelle sonrió para sí negando con la cabeza- Creo que ya habéis tenido demasiada información por hoy ¿qué te parece si ya que estoy aquí mañana retomamos esas clases particulares y te ayudo a preparar el examen de recuperación?

\- Es buena idea- se atrevió a decir Akari tras carraspear, aun con la cara en un tono rosado- Michelle es una profesora genial y explica muy bien. Seguro que con ella no vas a tener problema.

Las palabras de Akari consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa completamente sincera y no pudo evitar darle un leve golpe en el hombro, sintiendo que de alguna forma tenía que agradecerle lo que había dicho sobre ella. Ya más tranquilo Marcos asintió aceptando la oferta, y Alex le dio las gracias a Michelle en nombre de los dos. Dado que aún no era muy tarde decidieron echar unas partidas con la consola para pasar el rato. Jugaron por equipos, Marcos y Alex contra Michelle y Akari, y pese a que la competitividad y las ganas por olvidar la incómoda conversación que habían tenido los hizo embarcarse en el juego con muchas ganas, llegó un punto en el que los bostezos se hicieron una constante y perdieron la cuenta de quién iba ganando, por lo que decidieron que lo más adecuado sería irse a dormir.

Michelle se levantó del sofá estirándose. En realidad no tenía nada de sueño, pero en los chicos se reflejaba que estaban deseando irse a dormir. Marcos comprobaba que le quedasen agua y comida suficientes a Max antes de irse a la cama, mientras Alex salía del baño tras cepillarse los dientes, profiriendo un sonoro bostezo. Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta el perro e Influenza parecían haber congeniando definitivamente, y estaban compartiendo su cama junto al radiador. Él parecía profundamente dormido y la gata, hecha un ovillo entre sus patas, pese a mantener los ojos cerrados movía las orejas hacia los lados con cada sonido. Michelle sintió a alguien a su lado y descubrió a Marcos, que se había acercado y se estaba echando el pelo sin engominar hacia atrás con los dedos. Tras ello se frotó los párpados con el dorso de la mano y emitió un pequeño quejido adormilado. No tuvo que preguntarle para saber que lo que quería era ver si Max estaba bien antes de ir a dormir. Le dio un golpe leve con el hombro y con la cabeza señaló a los animales. Aun con cara de sueño, el chico sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y les hizo una foto, respondiendo con un asentimiento enfurruñado cuando Michelle le instó a reconocer que los gatos no eran tan malvados como él creía. Aprovechando que Alex parecía estar distraído se cubrió la boca con la mano y le recordó entre susurros la promesa que le había hecho al respecto de Kanako y al chaval a punto estuvo de caérsele el teléfono de golpe. Musitó que estaba en ello, que no le metiese prisa y huyó hasta la cocina con la excusa de servirse un vaso de agua.

Akari salió de su habitación cargado con sábanas, una almohada y una manta, para a continuación pedirle a Alex que le dejase el edredón que tenía de sobra. Mientras iba a buscarlo, su alumno se acercó a ella pasándose la mano por la cara y reprimiendo un bostezo. Supo que su expresión se había dulcificado al mirarlo. Despeinado, en pijama con esa cara de sueño y rezongando por lo bajo, le resultaba adorable. Repentinamente Akari le acercó una mano al pelo y pasó los dedos por él desde la raíz a las puntas, que fue soltando poco a poco, reteniendo entre sus yemas un par de mechones. Ella no le detuvo. Pese a que habitualmente no le gustaba que la tocaran el pelo, la relajaba cuando era él quién lo hacía. De hecho echó de menos su caricia en cuanto la soltó.

\- Aún está algo húmedo- le dijo con un mohín

\- Está prácticamente seco- Akari le pasó la mano por su melena de nuevo y arrugó el gesto. Ella enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos- No pongas esa cara, no voy a enfermar por esto.

\- Supongo…

Suspiró sin creérselo del todo y se separó de ella, agachándose junto a los dos animales para acariciarlos. Max no se inmutó, pero Influenza abrió los ojos y soltó un leve maullido algo afónico, exponiendo su cuello. No se hizo de rogar y aprovechó que la gata estaba receptiva para darle mimos. Mientras los observaba, por el rabillo del ojo Michelle pudo ver a Alex salir de la habitación con un edredón y dejarlo sobre el sofá junto al resto de las cosas. Al verlo Akari se incorporó, llevándose la mano al cuello y moviéndolo hacia los lados. Ella lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación, estaba claro que seguía teniendo la espalda resentida.

\- Michelle- la llamó y se giró hacia él, interrogante- Tú duerme en mi cuarto que ya me quedo yo en el sofá.

\- Sí claro- respondió sarcástica - ¿Y qué más? Tú a la cama- le ordenó con un tono severo, cruzándose de brazos y mostrándole una demoledora mirada.

\- El sofá no es muy cómodo y eres una invitada- reiteró buscando el apoyo de sus compañeros, que asintieron ligeramente observándolos con curiosidad- Prefiero que estés a gusto.

\- Me acomodo en cualquier parte- Akari iba a replicar pero le cortó señalándole con el dedo y colocándose las gafas con decisión- Últimamente descansas mal y tienes la espalda destrozada. Te vas a ir a la cama sí o sí, y no hay "pero" que valga.

\- Pero el sofá es muy incómodo, vas a pasar mala noche- siguió defendiendo su postura pese a sus advertencias. Michelle resopló y puso los brazos en jarras

\- Por eso precisamente vas a ir tú a la cama y yo me voy a quedar aquí- como para reiterarlo dio un golpe con el pie en el suelo. De soslayo podía ver a Marcos y Alex, que parecía que se estaban divirtiendo con su discusión.

\- ¡Eres la invitada!- insistió mostrándose algo frustrado.

\- Y tú vas a acabar con la espalda como un acordeón a este paso ¡a la cama!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Ya!

\- También podéis iros a la cama juntos si tanto problema hay

El más absoluto silencio se hizo en el salón. El rostro de Akari fue tornándose rojo por momentos y Michelle sintió como sus mejillas estaba cada vez más calientes. Intentó disimular carraspeando y dejando que su pelo cayese hacia delante para ocultar algo su cara, pero era consciente de que no le estaba sirviendo de mucho. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista tras unos segundos respirando profundamente, le dirigió una mirada fulminante al autor de la frase, Marcos, que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el respaldo de uno de los sofás y mostraba una expresión socarrona. Alex, a su lado, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero su cara era más puro divertimento que otra cosa. De hecho hasta llegó a chocar los cinco con Marcos. Se puso el pelo tras las orejas y se recolocó la montura de las gafas, aclarándose la garganta intentando ser lo más digna posible. Se acercó a Akari, que parecía que quería hacer estallar a Marcos con su mente por la forma en la cual lo miraba, y se plantó frente a él con decisión. Al sentirla, Akari la miró y prácticamente pudo ver sus pupilas dilatarse del susto que se dio al encontrársela tan cerca. Iba a zanjar ese asunto y lo iba a zanjar ya.

\- ¿Queréis saber cómo se puede llevar a hombros a alguien que pesa más que vosotros?- preguntó repentinamente girándose hacia Marcos y Alex. Ambos se miraron entre ellos con un halo de duda en sus ojos pero asintieron con ganas a continuación- Tenéis que estar cerca, de forma que podáis poner vuestro pie entre los de esa persona, y una vez estéis bien posicionados, pasar su brazo por encima de vuestro hombro. Así.

Hizo lo propio con Akari, el cual seguía sonrojado. Parecía que estaba bastante perdido y verle con esa cara de confusión la hizo sonreír. Explicó con detalle los siguientes pasos: poner una mano entre las piernas, agarrar con cuidado a la altura de la rodilla y con un impulso pero delicadeza para evitar accidentes, cargar a la persona en sus hombros. La reacción de Akari al sentirse en el aire fue digna de ser recordada durante años. Marcos fue lo suficientemente rápido como para capturar una foto con su teléfono en seguida, que Alex no dudó en pedirle al instante. Akari se agarraba a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello y prácticamente suplicaba que lo bajase. No obstante hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y en unas zancadas se plantó en su habitación, dejándole caer sobre su propia cama de golpe. En cuanto lo hizo el chico se mostró desorientado y confuso y ella se rio levemente.

\- ¡A dormir! Y no quiero oír un ruido-

Y sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando a Akari aún tirado en la cama intentando entender algo de lo que había pasado. El chico se pasó la mano por el pelo respirando profundamente y reconstruyendo en su cabeza los hechos. Fuera lo que fuese, le había quedado más que claro que Michelle no iba a aceptar utilizar su cama, así que tendría que conformarse con ayudarla a adecentar el sofá y poco más. Una vez recompuesto se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja a la superficie, le daba mucha vergüenza salir porque estaba oyendo a sus amigos reírse, y sabía que evidentemente era de él. No obstante poco después reconoció la severa voz de Michelle amenazándoles con que si ellos no se iban a dormir su destino acabaría siendo el mismo que el suyo, y tras escuchar cómo se daban las buenas noches supo que Alex y Marcos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Apoyó la frente en la puerta y suspiró, no tenía ni idea de cómo encarar a Michelle tras el inoportuno comentario de Marcos y menos aún después de que le hubiera llevado en volandas. En cierto modo le había gustado pese a la vergüenza, pero tampoco sabía muy bien qué decirle. Quizás "está bien, tú ganas, dormiré en mi cuarto" no estaría mal. Al fin y al cabo era la verdad, pero le sabía a poco.

El jaleo le había hecho desvelarse y ya era incapaz de encontrar el sueño que padecía un rato antes. Incluso aunque hubiera estado quedándose dormido habría hecho el esfuerzo estar más tiempo con Michelle. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Estaba en su casa, con un pijama con el que la hacía parecer adorable, el pelo húmedo y preparándose para dormir en el sofá en el cual él pasaba horas. Por si eso fuera poco la mochila con sus cosas y el trasportín lleno de juguetes de la gata estaban aún en su habitación, recordándoselo. Tan sólo los separaba una puerta, no tenía más que abrirla y allí estaría. Con ella. Tragó saliva y sin pensárselo mucho más abrió, topándosela sentada en el suelo junto al radiador acariciando a Influenza. Max debía haberse retirado a la cama con Marcos como ya era habitual, pues no había rastro de él.

\- ¿No te dije que te fueses a la cama?- preguntó sin siquiera girarse para mirarle.

\- No tengo sueño- ella soltó una carcajada sardónica-Ya no…antes sí pero me he desvelado- aclaró- Además, quería ayudarte a preparar el sofá para que estés más cómoda- se hizo el silencio un momento entre ellos y finalmente la oyó suspirar con resignación, para a continuación ponerse de pie.

\- Está bien, si sólo es eso…

Se acercó a él con una medio sonrisa, revolviéndole el pelo en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Daba igual las veces que lo hiciera o que prácticamente se hubiera convertido en un gesto rutinario entre ellos, le encantaba sentir esos dedos en su cabeza. Y le gustaba más aún la mirada cargada de cariño que tenía cada vez que lo hacía.

Decidieron que Michelle dormiría en el sofá que daba la espalda a la cocina, y por sugerencia de ella quitaron los cojines que hacían las veces de respaldo, para tener más espacio. Akari se sintió idiota. No era la primera vez que él, Marcos o Alex dormían en esos sofás y hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido a ninguno de ellos. Mientras extendían la sábana, mantas y edredón, la gata decidió unirse a la fiesta y se empeñaba en tumbarse entre cada una de las capas incluso aunque le echasen la siguiente por encima. Una vez hubieron acabado, un más que evidente bulto bajo el edredón dejaba claro dónde se encontraba Influenza. Michelle la pinchó con un dedo y el bulto de movió, acompañado de un gruñido. Ambos se rieron y ella le animó a que también lo hiciese, así que con cierta duda alargó la mano hacia el animal que seguía aún a cubierto y le dio un par de golpecitos con el índice. Un quejido en forma de maullido oxidado se pudo percibir pese a estar amortiguado por las capas de tela. Estaban sentados en el suelo frente al sofá, con la espalda apoyada en la mesita de café y aprovechando la intimidad y cercanía que les otorgaba su refugio, hablando entre susurros y sin casi dejar espacio entre ellos. Michelle arañaba la superficie del edredón llamando la atención de la gata que se movía bajo la tela siguiendo su mano provocando alguna risa aislada en la mujer. Akari no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Ojalá pudiera verla siempre así de tranquila, despreocupada y contenta. Suspiró y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyando el codo en el sofá y la cabeza en la mano. En ese momento Michelle le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, alargando la mano hacia él y dándole un capirotazo en la frente, que le hizo frotarse la zona golpeada.

\- ¿Con qué te estás comiendo la cabeza?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y observándole con curiosidad

\- Nada, nada- ella enarcó una ceja con incredulidad y Akari bajó los ojos un instante, no sería capaz de disimular si le miraba tan fijamente.

\- Akari…- suspiró- Si no quieres contármelo porque te incomoda no insistiré.

\- No, no es eso

\- Pues entonces insisto- le dedicó una sonrisa divertida y él mismo no pudo evitar imitarla. No obstante no tardó en adoptar una expresión más seria y desvió la mirada al suelo de nuevo.

\- Me gusta verte así, cuando estás más tranquila…- reconoció algo cohibido pero sin abandonar su seriedad – Cuando pareces divertirte. Me gustaría verte más veces como ahora, que vivieras una vida normal. Sin responsabilizarte ni preocuparte tanto por todo y todos.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto el otro día- le recordó, él asintió- Es mi deber, siento que mi misión en la vida es guiar a aquellos que lo necesiten- hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en él- Apoyar a quienes busquen ayuda

\- Y es muy loable- Akari frunció ligeramente el ceño conforme hablaba- Pero tú también necesitas un respiro

\- Y tú me lo das- le apartó el flequillo de la cara y Akari se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la caricia de la yema de los dedos de Michelle sobre su frente- Muchas gracias. Pero…también podría decir lo mismo de ti. Siempre estás preocupándote por todos e intentando solucionar los problemas de quienes te rodean.

\- Es algo que tengo que hacer, es mi deb…- se detuvo percatándose de que iba a repetir las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho un momento antes – La verdad es que siento lo mismo que tú.

\- No me tomes el pelo, yo soy más mayor. Me corresponde a mi tomar esa responsabilidad- abrió la boca para replicarla pero ella le llevó un par de dedos a los labios, cubriéndoselos para callarle un instante- Has salido herido por mi culpa, has hecho cosas estúpidas por apoyarme – hizo una pausa y le sonrió- Y me has hecho muy feliz…- separó la mano de él y suspiró. Akari se sentía conmovido y no fue capaz de decir nada, así que simplemente tragó saliva con dificultad- Ya has hecho bastante por mí, por todos. Ya es hora de que dejes de vivir por otros y vivas por ti mismo.

\- ¡Pero tú también haces mucho por todos!- se quejó- La cagué peleando con Joseph y me consolaste y perdonaste pese a que fui estúpido- le apartó el flequillo de la cara a Michelle y sonrió con cierta pesadumbre- Y me has cuidado cuando he tenido contracturas, me has dado masajes, me has ayudado con los fans, me has animado cuando me he encontrado mal ¡tú también deberías empezar a vivir por ti misma!- dejó de hablar de golpe. Tenía la respiración agitada y ella le estaba mirando algo anonadada- Hasta cuando estás enferma te sobre esfuerzas…- murmuró a media voz- Me preocupas...

Lo estaba notando. Se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta y sentía que se iba a echar a llorar. No sólo por todo lo que le había emocionado el discurso de Michelle, sino porque al pedirle que viviera por sí mismo recordó que precisamente esa era una de las razones por las cuales había decidido ir a Estados Unidos. Para empezar de nuevo. La causa principal tras su viaje volvió a él de repente, azotándole con dureza y notó que su respiración se hacía más trabajosa por momentos. Ella debió notarlo, pues le dirigió una mirada preocupada y le apoyó la mano en un hombro, acariciándole con suavidad. Dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente apoyó la frente en el sofá que tenía delante, clavando los ojos en el suelo. Pensaba que lo había superado, pero desde la discusión de Alex y Yaeko no dejaba de darle vueltas, pues había recordado una situación similar que él había vivido. Y que por desgracia no había acabado bien. Empezaba a ver borroso y sabía que se debía a las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando. Tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso de entre sus labios. Tenía ganas de sacarse de dentro eso que llevaba atormentándole desde hacía tiempo y que aunque las personas de su entorno en su país natal conocían a la perfección, era algo que ninguno de sus amigos de EEUU sabía. Si acaso Shokichi, y sólo en caso de que se lo hubiera contado su madre. Le había dado demasiado reparo compartir esa historia con nadie. Pero en ese momento, sintiendo a Michelle acariciando su espalda, cuando le había dicho algo que sabía que era muy difícil para ella y ofreciéndole su apoyo, sintió la necesidad de sacarlo de su pecho y compartirlo con alguien. Y más si se trataba de la persona en quien más confiaba.

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo?- preguntó más para preparar el terreno que otra cosa, pues sabía que ella era siempre la primera dispuesta a escucharle.

\- Claro que sí- él seguía manteniendo la frente apoyada en el sofá y no alzó la mirada. Al momento sintió cómo la mano de Michelle pasó de frotar su espalda a enredarse en su pelo y masajear suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Ciertamente le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor.

\- Hay una razón principal por la que vine a EEUU- se sorbió la nariz y se pasó el dorso de la mano por un párpado, intentando secarse las lágrimas antes de que empezasen a salir- Y creo que se relaciona también conque me preocupe tanto por todos…por ti.

\- ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó con voz dulce sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

\- Yuriko- la escuchó murmurar el nombre con extrañeza- Era una amiga de la infancia. Le debo mucho- respiró profundamente- Era de las pocas personas, sino la única, que me aceptó cuando los demás me rehuían. Siempre estuvimos muy unidos- se detuvo al sentir que le estaba temblando la voz y que un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cayendo sobre el suelo del salón.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó ella, dejándole saber que estaba a su lado, escuchándole.

\- Ella…ella se puso enferma- se mordió el labio intentando controlar el llanto, pero se le estaba dificultando- Pasó mucho tiempo ingresada en el hospital. Al principio…- soltó un sollozo- Al principio no sabían qué era y cuando lo averiguaron creyendo que con un trasplante se solucionaría pero…pero- rompió a llorar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería despertar ni a Alex ni a Marcos. No se vio capaz de continuar ya que se le quebraba la voz cada vez que intentaba hacerlo.

\- Pero no llegó a tiempo- continuó Michelle en su lugar. Le estaba frotando la espalda de nuevo y se había acercado un poco más a él.

Akari asintió aún con la frente apoyada sobre el sofá, siendo incapaz de dejar de llorar. Sin previo aviso, Michelle le agarró por los hombros y le hizo girarse un poco, para a continuación rodearle en un sentido abrazo. Se permitió descargar el llanto sobre su hombro, agarrado a ella como si le fuese la vida en ello, dejándose acunar por sus caricias y las palabras tranquilizadoras que le susurraba al oído. Con respiraciones entrecortadas, medio hipando y las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara le dijo a duras penas que había querido mucho a Yuriko, y también que precisamente el huir de esos recuerdos era una de las razones por las que había ido a EEUU. Michelle en ningún momento le juzgó, simplemente le ofreció su cariño y comprensión, y esa era la mejor medicina para la tristeza en la cual Akari podía pensar. Una vez se hubo tranquilizado se separó de ella pese a que le hubiera gustado abrazarla un poco más. Apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en el sofá, pero esta vez sobre un lateral, para poder mirar hacia su izquierda que era donde se encontraba sentada Michelle. Ella le imitó, apoyándose también y girando la cara en su dirección, para después acariciarle el cráneo otra vez, dándole un pequeño masaje con las yemas de los dedos. Ese simple gesto le resultó demasiado placentero como para seguir regodeándose en recuerdos dolorosos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba para nada. Michelle se acercó más, y tras apartarle el pelo de la cara y secarle las lágrimas con la manga del pijama, depositó un beso largo y tierno en su frente. Sentir esos labios suaves sobre su piel hizo que una leve sonrisa asomase a su boca. Siguió acariciándole la cabeza, apoyándose de nuevo en el sofá y mirándole fijamente. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y podía sentir su respiración sobre él, y le estaban dando demasiadas ganas de acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban y besarla. Pero entonces Michelle se incorporó ligeramente y él sintió un vacío en el pecho, que sólo le duró unas milésimas de segundo. Ella se adelantó de nuevo y volvió a posar los labios en su frente, para a continuación hacer lo propio en su mejilla. Justo después enterró una última vez los dedos entre su pelo y se incorporó para ir hasta la cocina, instándole que la siguiese. Él se pasó las manos por la cara y levantó la cabeza, topándose frente a frente con el bulto que indicaba la posición de la gata bajo el edredón. Le dio otro par de golpecitos y tras tomar aire y adecentarse un poco finalmente fue con Michelle.

La vio abriendo la nevera y frunciendo los labios ligeramente, pensativa. Quería abrazarla, darle las gracias y poder hacer algo por ella para dejar claro que la quería, sin tener que decírselo en palabras. Se acercó, asomándose también al interior de la nevera, y se apoyó un poco en Michelle, inclinando su cabeza y posándola sobre la de ella. En lugar de recriminarle, le dirigió una curiosa mirada de refilón y le sonrió.

\- Vamos a comer algo dulce, nos sentará bien a los dos- murmuró. Akari asintió contra su cabeza. No es que estuviese hambriento, pero la perspectiva de picotear algo con Michelle a las y tantas de la noche en su cocina le resultaba excesivamente tentadora. Además estaba necesitado de mimos, para qué negarlo- Ya ha pasado el tiempo para que se hagan los flanes ¿quieres uno?

\- Vale

\- Pues vamos a sacarlos a un plato y ya nos los comemos en el sofá, que estaremos más cómodos

Sintiendo un vacío a su lado, pudo ver como Michelle se alejaba de él. Observó con detalle cómo sacaba los flanes de sus moldes, les echaba más caramelo y tras coger dos cucharillas se dio la vuelta para volver a los sofás, indicándole con un gesto con la cabeza que fuese con ella. Ante el trastear en la cocina la gata había salido de su escondite, y caminaba entre los pies de los dos maullando. El ruido debió también alertar al Max, del cual no tardaron en escuchar el repiqueteo de sus uñas en el suelo para justo después ver su cabeza asomarse desde la habitación de Marcos. Akari en susurros le ordenó volver a la cama, pero el perro optó por quedarse donde estaba, observándoles con curiosidad. Finalmente se acomodaron en el sofá en el cual no iba a dormir Michelle. Akari fue el primero en hacerlo, no pudiendo reprimir un bostezo, empezaba a encontrarse cansado otra vez, pero se negaba a irse a la cama cuando la tenía a su lado, sentándose en el sofá con él y tendiéndole un plato con un postre que ella misma había preparado.

Comieron con calma, hablando entre susurros. Ella se interesó por Yuriko, y por más hechos de su pasado. Además aprovecharon para comentar la reconciliación de Alex y Yaeko, ya que Michelle no había sido testigo de la misma. Akari debía reconocer que estaba comiendo mucho más despacio de lo habitual. Sabía que en cuanto terminase el flan no tendría excusa para no irse a la cama, y estaba demasiado a gusto acurrucado con ella en el sofá como para desaprovechar ese momento. Y no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero le daba la impresión de que Michelle también comía más lentamente que cuando estaban en la universidad. La miró fijamente mientras ella lamía los restos de caramelo pegados en la cucharilla y en ese momento se giró en su dirección y le cuestionó sin palabras. Él negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia y descubrió con horror que el plato de Michelle estaba vacío y que de hecho en el suyo propio sólo quedaba un bocado más. Sin querer realmente hacerlo se lo comió y lo dejó sobre la mesa de café, al igual que había hecho Michelle un momento antes. Quizás si ninguno de los dos decía nada podría quedarse un poco más, aunque ya le pesasen los párpados.

Pero en ese momento, la gata decidió que era una genial idea subirse a la mesa y empezar a rechupetear el caramelo de los platos. Eso hizo a Michelle levantarse de golpe para reñir al animal y llevar al fregadero la evidencia de su asalto nocturno a la nevera. Ya sí que no tenía excusa, era el momento perfecto para anunciar que se iba a dormir. Chascó la lengua molesto con la situación y consigo mismo, por no sentirse capaz de decirle a Michelle que prefería quedarse con ella. La mujer se acercó al sofá desperezándose. Parecía fatigada y tampoco quería dejarla sin dormir. Sabía de primera mano que no había descansado muy bien las últimas semanas, y no quería ser el causante de su falta de sueño. Abrió la boca para darle las buenas noches e irse a su habitación cuando algo totalmente inesperado dio un giro a los acontecimientos. La gata saltó de la mesa a uno de los sofás, concretamente al que tenía el mando de la televisión. Con tan mala suerte que cayó sobre él, se revolvió, y no sabiendo muy bien cómo la encendió en el peor canal y peor momento posible. La pantalla iluminó todo el salón, una música que parecía salida de los años 80 rasgó el silencio, y una impactante escena porno se mostró ante ellos. Acompañada, para más inri, de un agudo y prolongado gemido.

Akari se quedó congelado en el sitio un momento y una vez recuperó el control de su cuerpo lo primero que pudo hacer fue boquear. Lo siguiente mirar a Michelle de reojo, la cual tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla y se recolocó las gafas. Después pudo mover los pies y trastabillar hasta el sofá para agarrar el mando y tras estar a punto de tirarlo a suelo un par de veces apagó la televisión. Lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus manos, era consciente de que había enrojecido de pies a cabeza y no se atrevía a mirar a Michelle. Empezó a balbucear una excusa, pero no se le ocurría qué decir y optó por cerrar la boca y mirar al suelo, esperando que fuese ella la que reaccionase.

\- Vaya flexibilidad- dijo finalmente con cierto asombro. Akari la miró estupefacto, no esperándose esa respuesta y la pudo escuchar reírse- No pongas esa cara de susto, sólo es porno.

No obstante ella también tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y carraspeó con cierta incomodidad. Le consolaba saber que no era el único al cual la situación le había resultado algo embarazosa. Dejó el mando sobre la mesa para evitar más accidentes y jugueteó con los puños de las mangas de su pijama. Pese a que estaba algo avergonzado en ese momento, igualmente no quería irse, pero no le quedaba otra. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, sin reprimir un bostezo que le hizo lagrimear los ojos.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo me iré a la cama- murmuró- Así te dejo dormir.

\- Ah, sí, claro- juraría que ella había mostrado algo de decepción, pero prefería no creérselo mucho- Que descanses entonces, lo necesitas.

\- Sí, tú también.

Se quedaron los dos un momento estáticos. Akari no sabía muy bien qué hacer, si irse sin más, si despedirse con un abrazo, con un beso… marcharse tal cual le resultaba demasiado impersonal, pero no tenía muy claro donde tenían el límite en cuanto a gestos cariñosos se refería en ese momento. Suspiró y tras hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, no obstante, sus intenciones se vieron truncadas de repente.

\- Akari…- le llamó a media voz, provocando que se detuviese de golpe y la mirase- ¿Podrías leerme ahora esa historia que tenemos pendiente? Si estás cansado lo dejamos para otro momento- se retiró el flequillo de la cara y le miró, sonriendo- Pero si no tienes mucho sueño me gustaría oírla.

\- Sí, sí ¡claro!- su propuesta le había emocionado tanto que sintió que el sueño que tenía se desvanecía automáticamente- ¡Voy a por el libro!

No se lo podía creer. Entró en su habitación como una exhalación y al instante cogió el libro de su mesilla y lo abrazó contra sí. Como si no fuese suficiente que se lo hubiera regalado ella ahora le estaba pidiendo que la hiciese compañía un rato más para leerle una de las historias. Se sentía en una nube. Desde que lo tenía llevaba pensando en ese momento en el cual podría compartir uno de los cuentos con ella, los había repasado montones de veces, y pese a que no había tardado mucho tiempo en escoger el que creía que le iba a gustar más, seguía teniendo sus dudas. Tamborileó con los dedos en la portada con cierto nerviosismo, no teniendo muy claro qué harían. ¿Se sentarían en el mismo sofá? ¿Se taparían con una manta? ¿O quizás mejor se lo contaba de pie como si estuviera recitando un monólogo? Resopló un par de veces y salió de su habitación preparado para enfrentarse a lo que fuese, y no le disgustó lo que se encontró en el salón.

Michelle estaba sentada, esperándole con el edredón echado por encima y con las piernas subidas en el sofá. Golpeó el espacio a su lado con la mano, animándole a acomodarse. En cuanto lo hizo, se pegó a él y echó el edredón también sobre sus hombros, y Akari se lo tomó como una señal para poder acurrucarse. Subió también las piernas al sofá y las cruzó para dejar el libro abierto sobre ellas. Se apoyó en él y dejó la cabeza reposar en su hombro, aprovechando para cotillear la página que tenía abierta. Se estremeció al sentir el pelo de Michelle rozándole el cuello, y ese característico olor avainillado acariciándole las fosas nasales. Mientras ella estaba en su habitación, él y Marcos no habían podido evitar acercarse al baño. Olía a mujer y les llamaba poderosamente la atención. Cuando lo habían comentado entre susurros Alex se había reído de ellos diciéndoles que estaban desesperados. Aunque frente a su amigo se enfurruñó e intentó defenderse, en el fondo no se ofendió. Sabía que era verdad. De hecho en ese momento estaba desesperado por posar un beso en la frente de Michelle y quedarse con ella a dormir en el sofá. Pobre iluso. Lo primero no se atrevía a hacerlo tan de repente y lo segundo era imposible. La sintió reacomodarse contra él, arrebujándose más en el edredón que se le estaba empezando a escurrir por los hombros. Instantáneamente la rodeó con el brazo para colocarlo mejor, ante lo que ella respondió con un agradecimiento y un esbozo de sonrisa. Iba a recoger el brazo cuando su mano rozó la tela del pijama de Michelle y se detuvo al instante. Era suave, inesperadamente suave, y no pudo evitar pasarle la mano por su espalda un par de veces como si de un peluche se tratase.

\- ¡Es suave!- reiteró acariciándola más- Es como tocar un gato.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un gato?

\- ¡¿Eh?!- entró momentáneamente en pánico- N-no es eso- reflexionó- aunque bueno quizás si eres un poco como un gato ¡pero en el buen sentido!

\- Bobo- se carcajeó- Creo que no me disgusta lo de ser como un gato

\- Pues la historia que te voy a leer habla de gatos

\- ¿Ah sí?- casi pudo notar como enarcaba las cejas pese a no verle la cara- Pinta interesante.

\- Bueno, la he escogido especialmente para ti- admitió con una sonrisa- Así que espero que te guste

\- Seguro que sí, me conoces muy bien- al escuchar eso Akari no pudo reprimirse, y aprovechando que aún tenía la mano en su espalda la atrajo un poco contra él, en un intento de abrazo. Inclinó su cabeza en dirección de la de Michelle, que seguía apoyada en su hombro, y dejó descansar su mejilla sobre ella.

\- Se llama _La montaña de los gatos- _juraría que la sintió sonreír a su lado- Hablando de gatos ¿e Influenza?

\- Se metió en la habitación de Marcos, si oímos gritar ya sabemos por qué es.

Akari se rio por lo bajo y tras asegurare de que los dos estaban cómodos empezó a traducir la historia conforme leía. Michelle debía reconocer que pese a que le interesaba el cuento, se estaba amodorrando. La vibración de la voz de Akari retumbando en su cuerpo, el refugio que les proporcionaba el edredón, el calor que el muchacho irradiaba como una estufa, la comodidad de estar apoyada en él, y ese brazo que desde que la había acariciado la espalda se había quedado en torno a su cintura… todo estaba actuando sinérgicamente haciéndola sentir tranquila y relajada. Tanto, que notaba que los párpados le pesaban cada vez más y más. Pero no quería dormirse, tenía que escuchar esa historia. Además debía aprovechar con Akari ese momento de soledad que los precipitados acontecimientos de ese día le habían regalado. El lunes deberían adoptar sus roles de profesora y alumno de nuevo, olvidándose temporalmente de su íntima amistad y de lo que quiera que fuese que tenían en ese momento. Lo sintió moverse con algo de incomodidad y en seguida supo que se le estaba resintiendo la espalda. La postura que tenía no era lo mejor para un trapecio resentido, así que le obligó a parar para reacomodarse.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Akari se medio tumbó en el sofá, añadiendo la almohada a su espalda para mantenerla algo elevada pero sin forzarla. Una vez se aseguró de que él estaba en una postura adecuada para su musculatura dolorida, trepó al sofá al su lado, acurrucándose en el hueco entre él y el respaldo. El chaval parecía estupefacto, pero no llegó a decirle nada. Pudo ver las mejillas de él ligeramente sonrosadas, y supo que las suyas también lo estaban. Tan pronto como se acomodó, un brazo de Akari la rodeó, ayudándola a acomodarse con él. Michelle se apoyó de nuevo en su hombro, aunque esta vez su oreja estaba sobre su pecho, y podía oír perfectamente el latido acelerado de su corazón. Se imaginaba que se estaba poniendo nervioso y debía reconocer que ella también lo estaba. Echó el edredón por encima de los dos y poco después Akari retomó el relato. A ratos paraba para bostezar, contagiándola, y Michelle tuvo que empezar a hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no quedarse dormida. No es que el cuento le aburriese, simplemente se sentía demasiado cómoda y además era bastante tarde. Lo único que conseguía mantenerla despierta eran las preguntas que le lanzaba al chico al respecto del significado de algunos kanji que le llamaban la atención, y la mano del brazo con el cual Akari la rodeaba, que paseaba sus yemas por el suave tejido de su pijama. Para bien o para mal, no llegó a oír el final de la historia. El mundo a su alrededor fue haciéndose cada vez más lejano, los bostezos más frecuentes y a sus ojos les costaba más y más mantenerse abiertos. Y antes de que fuese realmente consciente de ello, se quedó dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo hizo alertada por un ruido que no llegó a identificar en un principio. Se sobresaltó, no reconociendo dónde estaba y lo que es peor, con quién. Se medio incorporó de golpe, dispuesta a salir corriendo tras partir unas cuantas caras si era necesario, y entonces lo recordó. Estaba en casa de Akari, en su salón, durmiendo en su sofá…con él. La luz estaba apagada y la penumbra del lugar sólo se veía interrumpida por las la escasa luminosidad procedente de las farolas del exterior que se colaba por la ventana. Era raro, juraría que ellos habían dejado la luz encendida. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con que Akari dormía profundamente. Su respiración era lenta y rítmica y su cara relajada era todo un regalo para la vista. Le apartó el flequillo de la frente y le acarició la mejilla, creyendo que así se despertaría, pero no se inmutó. Echó un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor y se topó con que el libro estaba en el suelo, así que se movió sobre el chico para alcanzarlo y depositarlo en la mesa de café tras cerrarlo. Bajo el edredón, había un bulto que no parecía corresponderse sólo con Akari, y en cuanto se asomó pudo ver a Influenza aovillada sobre la barriga del chico. No le extrañaba. A la gata le encantaba el calor y debajo del edredón parecía que había un brasero de la energía que sus cuerpos irradiaban. Bostezó. No tenía ni idea de cuál de los dos se había quedado dormido primero o si habían sido ambos al mismo tiempo, pero ya iba siendo hora de que se fuesen a la cama. Estaba planteándose la forma de despertarle cuando escuchó un ruido y reaccionó de la única manera que se le ocurrió…tumbándose sobre Akari de nuevo y fingiendo que estaba dormida.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y los pasos de alguien volviendo a su habitación se dejaron escuchar. Era Alex. Mierda. No es que sintiese que estuviese haciendo mal o que tuviese algo que ocultar, pero sí resultaba algo comprometedor que los hubiesen descubierto durmiendo juntos y acurrucados en un sofá. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta. El ruido que la había despertado fue el obturador de la cámara del móvil del chico. Les había sacado una fotografía. No teniendo ganas de discutir siguió fingiendo, ya se preocuparía por Alex al día siguiente. Esperó sin mover un pelo y acompasando su respiración con la de Akari hasta que su compañero de piso, tras echarles un último vistazo y sonreír, entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez consideró que ya no volvería a salir, Michelle abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó la cabeza.

Zarandeó un poco a Akari intentando despertarle, pero su respuesta fue murmurar un quejido aún entre sueños y girarse un poco en el escaso espacio del que disponían, abrazándola contra él con insistencia. La gata, incomodada por tanto movimiento, salió de debajo del edredón y se echó a dormir en el otro sofá. Siguió intentando desvelarle con poco éxito, y sólo cuando le habló diciéndole que era Michelle y que quería irse a la cama, consiguió despertarle. Su cara fue un poema al hacerlo. Intentó levantarse de golpe pidiendo disculpas, pero sus pies se enredaron en el edredón y estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá. Pese a ello siguió disculpándose haciendo reverencias sin siquiera hacerse levantado del sofá aun, hasta que ella le pidió que parase, restándole importancia y pidiéndole que se tumbase de nuevo. Se mantuvieron el silencio un rato. Incluso en la penumbra era evidente el sonrojo de la cara de Akari, y podía notar su corazón latiendo con tanta fuera que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Le tranquilizó asegurándose que no estaba enfadada, que se sentía cómoda con él y que no pasaba nada por haberse quedado dormidos en el sofá, pese a que ella misma también estaba acelerada y un poco asustada con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cuando finalmente el pulso de Akari se aminoró y este bostezó un par veces, fue cuando Michelle se levantó del sofá. Tenía que dejarle irse a la cama. Él la imitó poco después.

Se quedaron de pie el uno frente al otro, mirándose. Ambos estaban cansados, adormilados y necesitaban unas cuantas horas de sueño, y aun así, no querían tener que despedirse. Ni aunque fuese para verse dentro de unas horas y aunque sólo les separase una puerta. Pese a que no lo dijesen con palabras era evidente para ambos que ninguno de los dos lo había pasado mal al compartir sueño y sofá. De hecho empezaba a no parecerles tan disparatada la idea que les dio Marcos de compartir cama. Pero no podía ser. Hacerlo sería muy peligroso, y se estarían metiendo en arenas movedizas. Una vez pusieran el pie en ellas, sería muy difícil volver a salir.

\- Me voy a la cama…supongo.

\- Suena como una buena idea- respondió ella – Tenemos que descansar - Akari simplemente asintió justo antes de proferir un profundo bostezo – Además tienes que tumbar decentemente esa espalda.

\- Si, lo haré…

\- Bien… ¿Buenas noches?

Y ninguno de los dos tiene claro a día de hoy quien inició el abrazo, pero el caso es que se despidieron estrechándose el uno al otro entre sus brazos, y tras un sentido suspiro por parte de Akari y un bufido de descontento por parte de Michelle, no les quedó otra que separarse. Se dieron las buenas noches algo atropelladamente y mirándose, siendo ambos conscientes de que tenían que decirse mucho más que un sencillo "hasta mañana". Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos añadió más.

Puede que fuese en un sofá, con un gato y un libro encima y dolorido, pero Akari nunca había dormido tan bien. Tras haber podido experimentar lo que supone dormitar al lado de Michelle, tuvo claro que era algo que quería hacer el resto de su vida. Quería que ella fuese lo último que viese al dormirse cada noche y lo primero cada mañana al despertar. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta su habitación, dejando a Michelle tras de sí acurrucándose entre las mantas del sofá con la gata y echándose el edredón por encima. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con profundo suspiro por tener que separarse de ella, y se fue directo a la cama. Sin preocuparse siquiera de quitarse la ropa para dormir desnudo como hacía habitualmente, se metió bajo su edredón en posición fetal y cerró los ojos.

Estuvo durante lo que le parecieron horas intentando dormir. Dando vueltas en la cama, pensando Michelle al otro lado de la puerta y deseando invitarla a acurrucarse de nuevo con él en un lugar infinitamente más cómodo. Dio vueltas durante más de 45 minutos, intentando conciliar el sueño sin conseguirlo. No podía dejar de pensar en qué estaría haciendo ella, en si habría conseguido dormirse, en qué le diría en caso de que le propusiese compartir su cama, en esa historia que aún tenían pendiente y que quizás podría terminar de leerle el día siguiente en circunstancias similares… el caso es que por mucho que lo intentase su mente no parecía querer dejar de trabajar y su sueño se había esfumado. Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo y pasándose las manos por el pelo. Normalmente era muy fácil dormir. Bastaba con cerrar los ojos y en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se dejaba abrazar por Morfeo ¿Por qué le estaba resultando imposible algo tan sencillo como eso? Miró de refilón el reloj de su mesilla. Ya había pasado una hora desde que se metió en la cama. Harto, le levantó para ir al baño esperando que el vaciar su vejiga le ayudase a dormir, y cruzó el salón en absoluto silencio. Salió poco después, con la idea de dirigirse directamente a su habitación, pero echó un vistazo al sofá en el cual sabía que Michelle estaba acostada, y sus pies le llevaron hasta allí de forma automática.

Estaba acurrucada en el edredón. Se había quitado las gafas, que reposaban en la mesa, y junto a su cabeza se podía ver la de la gata, que estaba también tumbada. El edredón amenazaba con caerse del sofá así que lo reacomodó alrededor del cuerpo de Michelle, subiendo el embozo hasta casi cubrirla la cara. Normalmente era preciosa, pero poder verla dormir tan tranquila y con esa expresión relajada consiguió que le pareciese aún más bonita de lo habitual. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, alargó la mano hasta su rostro y le apartó el pelo con una caricia, quedándose mirándola ensimismado. Suspiró. La quería tanto, tantísimo.

\- Vete a la cama, necesitas descansar- al escuchar la voz somnolienta y cansada de Michelle estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo del susto. Alejó la mano de ella como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Lo siento! No quería despertarte- se disculpó al instante con una reverencia.

\- No me has despertado – bostezó- No me he conseguido dormir aún.

\- Yo tampoco, sólo he ido al baño para ver si así me entraba sueño. Y bueno…- se rascó la mejilla- Para ver cómo estabas también.

\- Estoy bien, Akari- la cuestionó con la mirada, no terminándoselo de creer. Él había hecho noche más veces en ese sofá y era de todo menos cómodo- De verdad. Pero estaría aún mejor si te fueses a descansar.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron las buenas noches, momento que él aprovechó para volver a su habitación a dormir. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama, sonriendo para sí. En esta ocasión, Akari no necesitó más que unos minutos para dejarse arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Incluso aunque no hubiera conciliado el sueño, igualmente habría sido una gran noche.


	80. Cuando la tentación llama a tu puerta 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Despertarse sabiendo que alguien a quien quieres está tan sólo a una puerta de distancia le alegra el día a cualquiera. Aunque puestos a elegir, sería mejor despertarse pudiendo sentir su cuerpo a tu lado.**

**Tras una primera noche compartiendo algo más que un cuento para dormir, Michelle y Akari se han acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro que la idea de que el domingo ella volverá a su casa empieza a ser insoportable para ambos. No obstante todavía tienen un día entero por delante para disfrutar de su mutua compañía, aunque puede que algunas parejas acarameladas de más les quiten algo de protagonismo. **

**La próxima semana llegará el final del capítulo y con él el final de la estancia de Michelle en casa de los chicos. Pero antes de marcharse aún pueden pasar muchas cosas, sobretodo cuando hay quienes deciden recuperar un viejo juego que encuentran en el fondo de un armario. ¿Habéis probado alguna vez el _Twister_?**

**\- Título: Cuando la tentación llama a tu puerta  
****\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 25834  
****\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Alex, Marcos, Yaeko, Kanako, Sheila, Iván y Sylvester**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**CUANDO LA TENTACIÓN LLAMA A TU PUERTA- DÍA 2 **

No había dormido nada. Bueno, quizás decir "nada" era una exageración, más bien podía asegurar que no había sido capaz de dormir más de 2 horas seguidas. Ni siquiera había empezado a salir el Sol y se encontró a sí misma dando vueltas en el reducido espacio del sofá, rezongando por lo bajo. A Akari no le faltaba razón, era incomodísimo. Si a eso le sumaba que en mitad de la noche Max había decidido empezar a lamerle la cara, que después él y la gata habían estado un rato persiguiéndose por el salón, y que no podía dejar de pensar en su alumno; obtenía como resultado poco más de tres horas se sueño repartidas en pequeños fragmentos y la sensación de que alguien le había dado una paliza. Se giró en el sofá para intentar dormir hasta que por lo menos alguno de los chicos se levantase cuando escuchó un estruendo. Se incorporó al instante y con horror pudo ver cómo la gata había saltado a lo alto de la nevera, tirando algunos objetos que tenían encima, y se estaba subiendo a los muebles de la cocina. Rápidamente se levantó llamando al animal e instándola a bajar, pero en lugar de ello, Influenza se asustó y trepó más rápido. Michelle miró hacia arriba con los brazos en jarras. Entre el techo y los armarios había un pequeño espacio en el cual la gata se había refugiado. Podía ver sus ojos brillar y la chistó varias veces, intentando sobornarla con comida, pero no funcionó. Pensó en su ratón relleno de hierba gatera, pero estaba en la habitación de Akari y no quería entrar y despertarle. Se masajeó las sienes, tenía que bajarla de ahí y no sabía cómo.

Tras sopesar múltiples opciones optó por el camino directo y se subió a la encimera, elevando los brazos intentando llegar a ella. No obstante seguía sin poder alcanzarla así que imitándola, trepó a la nevera, que era bastante más alta. Perfecto. Desde allí ya podía llegar, pero no había contado con que su gata sería lo suficientemente lista como para irse hacia el fondo. La llamó, rascó con las uñas el mueble captando su atención, le ofreció unas bolitas de pienso…sin éxito. Y ella ni de coña cabía en el hueco aunque fuese capaz de subir. Para colmo escuchó las patas de Max acercarse, el cual se plantó junto a la nevera mirándola con curiosidad y emitiendo un sonoro ladrido. Le chistó para que se callase, no quería que nadie de la casa se despertarse y se la encontrase agazapada sobre la nevera diciéndole tonterías a su gata. Lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como queremos. Una puerta abriéndose, unos pasos arrastrándose hacia el salón, un profundo bostezo y tras todo ello, una ligera exclamación de sorpresa. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba, y casi lo prefirió, pues así tuvo tiempo para poner cara de póker.

\- No sé si preguntar-dijo la voz de Alex, que se había acercado al perro para hacerle callar

\- Tiene explicación- se defendió dirigiéndole una mirada de refilón- La gata está ahí- señaló con el dedo al animal y el chico soltó una leve risa al verla. Como sabiendo que se referían a ella, emitió un maullido lastimero, recolocándose en su sitio y moviendo la cola- Creo que no sabe bajar.

\- Espera, que te echo una mano

Se subió a la encimera y aprovechando su altura, bastante mayor que la de Michelle, alargó las manos hacia la gata y la cogió en brazos. El animal en un principio emitió un quejido y agachó las orejas, agarrándose al pijama con las uñas. Se bajó de la encimera y la posó en el suelo. A continuación se giró en su dirección, extendiendo los brazos e indicándole que la ayudaba a bajar a ella también. Michelle arrugó el gesto, ufana, y llegó al suelo de un salto prácticamente haciéndolo temblar.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto?- miró el reloj de su muñeca- Aún está saliendo el sol ¡son las 7 pasadas!

\- Desayunar, salir a correr, pasear a Max y ducharme antes de que se despierten estos dos- enumeró mientras se servía un vaso de zumo y encendía la cafetera- ¿Te preparo algo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta, ya cocinaré en un rato

\- A Akari le gustan las tortitas

\- ¿Y eso viene por….?- le cuestionó imaginándoselo perfectamente.

\- Sólo es una sugerencia- se defendió haciendo una pausa antes de darle un trago a su zumo de naranja.

\- Hablando de sugerencias ¿puedo hacerte una?- el chico asintió sin apartar el vaso de su boca- Las fotografías tienen derechos de imagen, si veo alguna distribuida en un lugar indebido te demandaré y tendrás que estar pagándome lo que te queda de vida- su tono era gélido y severo. De hecho Alex se atragantó con el zumo y empezó a toser, dándose golpes a él mismo en el pecho para recuperarse. – Así que te sugiero que no hagas tonterías

\- S-sí, señora- atinó a decir con la voz cascada al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Aunque te agradecería que me las mandases- admitió. Notaba que se había sonrojado y le dio la espalda al chaval, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de servirse un vaso de agua de la nevera.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verle sonreír con satisfacción ocultándose un poco tras su bebida. Ella suspiró y aprovechó para dar un trago de agua fresca para tranquilizarse. No había empezado la mañana de la mejor manera y haber sacado el tema de quedarse dormida con Akari en el sofá la había puesto un poco nerviosa. Mientras bebía, con una evidente histeria Alex le preguntó si podía mandársela también a Yaeko y, aunque dudosa, aceptó. Sabía que su amiga se enteraría antes o después y casi mejor que viese la imagen real que no que se montase películas con lo que le pudiesen contar. Rápidamente, Alex se comió un par de rebanadas de pan tostado untadas en queso blanco y mermelada, mientras Michelle aprovechaba para recoger las sábanas y mantas del sofá, dejándolo libre. Recordó en ese momento la charla que tenía pendiente con Alex, y aprovechando que se había sentado en la mesa mientras consultaba su teléfono y daba sorbos al café caliente, tomó sitio en frente de él.

\- ¿Tienes mucha prisa?- le preguntó sin rodeos. Él enarcó la ceja con cierta confusión y apoyó la taza en la mesa.

\- No ¿por?- cuestionó tras negar con la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría hablar un tema contigo, pero puede que sea largo- se recolocó las gafas y suspiró- Prefiero hacerlo sin interrupciones, y quizás ahora que estoy en tu casa y los demás duermen sea el mejor momento.

La gata se subió a la mesa de un salto y se dejó caer de lado en su superficie, estirándose y exponiendo su abdomen. Max se había acercado a Alex y estaba tumbado a sus pies, mirándole con algo de lástima. El chico mostraba una expresión de confusión, e incluso de miedo. Michelle se imaginaba que el hecho de que ella de todas las personas quisiera hablar con él era toda una sorpresa. Se quedó mirando la taza fijamente, agarrándola con ambas manos y moviendo el contenido en su interior. Pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo tragaba saliva visiblemente nervioso, y tamborileó con los dedos en la superficie que agarraba. No obstante con un gesto con la cabeza la animó a que empezase a hablar.

\- Lo primero que voy a hacer es echarte la bronca, y por tu cara deduzco que ya te lo imaginabas- él asintió, no siendo capaz de sostenerle la mirada- Te parecerá ridículo ahora que ya está solucionado, pero por eso quizás sea el mejor momento. Ya no estás hecho polvo así que puedo reñirte decentemente.- suspiró pesadamente- Tú mismo has reflexionado y te has dado cuenta de que fuiste un capullo, pero creo que no está de más recordártelo.

\- Yo también lo creo…-murmuró sin levantar la mirada de la mesa.

\- Entiendo perfectamente que no estabas bien, y que las cosas se pueden sacar de quicio en momentos así pero…Yaeko no se merecía eso- negó con la cabeza- Puede que lo hayáis arreglado, pero tus palabras la van a marcar por siempre. Seguirá pensando que es una mala novia, que crees que sólo está interesada en ti como la buena acción del año, que no la ves como alguien con quien compartir tu futuro.

Chascó la lengua y se echó hacia delante intentando verle la cara a Alex. Le daba la impresión de que se iba a echar a llorar. Estaba cabizbajo y sorbió por la nariz. Los hombros le temblaban ligeramente y en sus nudillos blancos vio que estaba agarrando la taza con fuerza. Adelantó la mano dando unos golpes con las uñas en la mesa, captando su atención. Él alzó la mirada y efectivamente tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Así que te encargo algo- Alex se pasó las manos por los párpados, impidiendo que las lágrimas que pujaban por salir lo hiciesen. Ella le dio unos segundos y una vez lo vio más tranquilo continuó hablando- Quiero que la hagas olvidar esas palabras. Que la hagas sentir que es la mejor novia del mundo, que vea que sabes cuánto te quiere y que tenga claro que en tu futuro te ves con ella. Quizás me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero si realmente es esto lo que sientes házselo saber, no esperes que lo sepa por arte de magia.

\- Yaeko es la mejor persona con la que he estado nunca- se apresuró a decir- La quiero muchísimo, ella…quiero que ella esté en mi vida siempre- se mordió el labio tragó saliva, mirando a Michelle con cierta incertidumbre.

\- No es a mí a quien se lo tienes que decir.

\- Lo sé

\- Y ahora tranquilízate, que la bronca se ha acabado pero quiero comentarte más cosas.

\- Gracias…- le dio un trago al café, y esta vez no posó la taza sino que la mantuvo entre sus manos, calentándoselas- Necesitaba escuchar eso

Michelle acarició a la gata en la mesa, haciéndola ronronear. Quería darle un respiro a Alex para que asimilase la conversación antes de continuar y de paso ordenar en su cabeza las ideas que intentaba transmitirle. Le empezaba a entrar el hambre y su barriga bien lo hizo saber con un rugido. Pese a su negación, Alex se levantó y le preparó un chocolate caliente, dejándole también sobre la mesa una serie de galletas para que escogiese las que más de gustaban. Se decantó por unas con forma de animalitos y tras comerse un par y dar unos cuantos tragos a su chocolate, se dispuso a seguir con su sermón.

\- Alex, sé tanto por Akari, como por Yaeko y Kanako, y por lo que puedo ver, que no estás pasando por un buen momento. Ya me he enterado de lo de tu trabajo- Alex puso cara de confusión- Akari y Yaeko han estado muy preocupados por ti y me lo han contado. – aclaró. Lo vio encogerse en sí mismo y dar unos cuantos tragos a su café, dejando la taza prácticamente vacía de golpe.

\- Bueno parece que las cosas ya van mejor pero…

\- No quería preguntarte por eso, no aún- él enarcó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad- Tu preocupación es lícita, no estáis en buena situación y es normal que te sientas tan agobiado pero…no te cargues con más responsabilidades de las que te corresponden.

\- No me cargo con más, hay una serie de responsabilidades que tengo que cumplir. Hay una persona dependiendo de mí…

\- Sí, y es muy valiente por tu parte pero...- resopló y dio un trago al chocolate, pensando en la mejor manera de expresar lo que quería decir- Por las circunstancias de tu vida has tenido que crecer muy rápido, no te ha quedado otra- el chico asintió- Evidentemente necesitas un trabajo para sobrevivir, pero perderlo no supone el fin del mundo. No te digo que no sea importante, simplemente que intentes relajarte un poco.

\- ¡No puedo! Si lo pierdo me…nos, nos quedaremos en la calle. No quiero volver a ello, ya sé cómo es y no quiero que se repita. Me buego a que Marcos tenga que volver a pasar por eso.

\- A eso precisamente voy, no te vas a quedar en la calle. Tienes muchas personas a tu alrededor que no dejarían que eso pasase- la miró con cierta incredulidad y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Michelle recolocó sus gafas y mordisqueó una galleta

\- Eso sería como mendigar- murmuró él, tragando con dificultad. Michelle bufó con hastío.

\- Alex ¿tú crees que yo ahora estoy mendigando? Por estar aquí, en tu casa. Comiéndome tus galletas.

\- No, eres una amiga que necesita ayuda.

\- Lo mismo que tú si te quedases sin trabajo- espetó. Alex abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró fijamente- Has crecido sin adultos a tu alrededor, pero ahora están aquí. Estamos aquí. Déjanos a los adultos actuar como tal y cuidar de los menores que necesitan ayuda.

\- Pero…

\- PERO- se burló casi gritando- Shokichi removería cielo con tierra para no dejaros en la calle, sabes perfectamente que os ofrecería su casa ¡si incluso me pregunto cómo no os ha adoptado ya a Marcos y a ti! Te aseguro que se muere de ganas- se rio y le arrancó una sonrisa a Alex- Joseph podría encontrarte trabajo donde quisieras y ¿crees que Yaeko iba a dejar a su novio dormir en la calle?- él negó con la cabeza- ¡Joder! Es que hasta os acogería yo de ser necesario. Mi sofá se convierte en cama y podríais dormir Marcos y tú juntos, te aseguro que es más cómodo que ese instrumento de tortura que tenéis en el salón.

\- Gracias…- murmuró a media voz

Michelle en seguida se percató de que Alex se había emocionado. No tardó en escuchar sollozos en voz baja que silenció en seguida, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, ella ya se había percatado. Se levantó y le dio un apretón en el hombro, para a continuación frotarle la espalda hasta que se calmó. Él musitó agradecimientos inconexos hasta que su voz dejó de temblar. Michelle le alcanzó un pañuelo y se sentó en la silla a su lado, esquivando a Max, que seguía tumbado en el suelo. Charlaron un poco sobre la situación del trabajo de Alex, la discusión con Marcos al respecto de sus clases y, por supuesto, Yaeko. Tras la bronca inicial Alex se atrevió a preguntar a Michelle más detalles sobre su novia y qué había sido de ella los días que estuvieron sin hablarse. Por lo que le dijo, había querido preguntarle a Kanako, pero tras enterarse de lo del asalto prefirió no atosigarla más. Un rato después y tras un pequeño sobresalto por parte de ambos al ver la hora, Alex finalmente se preparó para su carrera matutina y el paseo de Max y se marchó.

Ella aprovechó el silencio y tranquilidad de la casa para recoger lo que Alex y ella habían utilizado en su frugal desayuno, así como los platos y cubiertos que manchó cuando comió flanes con Akari en mitad de la noche. La gata la seguía allá a donde fuese, metiéndose incluso en el baño con ella cuando entró a lavarse la cara y peinarse. Una vez se hubo adecentado, rebuscó entre los armarios y empezó a cocinar. Pese a que ya tenían los flanes, decidió que ya que estaba aburrida aprovecharía para hacer un desayuno copioso para todos. Batido de plátano, sándwiches por si alguien prefería algo salado y no pudo evitar hacer caso a la sugerencia y decidió preparar también tortitas. Si así de paso conseguía que por un día Marcos no desayunase esos cereales insanos mejor que mejor.

Justo cuando estaba preparando los ingredientes necesarios para las tortitas, los pasos de Alex y Max se empezaron a escuchar escaleras arriba y el chico no tardó en abrir la puerta. El perro fue corriendo hasta el bebedero y tras saciarse se acercó a ella, para ver qué estaba haciendo. Influenza, que cotilleaba a Michelle desde lo alto de la nevera, maulló. Devolvió a Alex su saludo y siguió a lo suyo mientras le escuchaba trastear por el salón y su habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos anunció que se iba a duchar. Ella se acercó a la ventana mientras mezclaba ingredientes. Ya hacía un buen rato que el Sol se alzaba en el cielo y había bastante movimiento por la calle pese a ser un sábado por la mañana. No obstante Marcos y Akari seguían sin levantarse. Del segundo lo podía entender, se había acostado muy tarde, pero le sorprendía la capacidad para dormir del primero. Miró su reloj, ya habían pasado más de 8 horas desde que se había ido a la cama y seguía sin dar un ruido.

En cuanto la sartén estuvo caliente y empezó a echar la masa de tortitas en ella, Alex salió del baño. Se acercó olisqueando el aire y esbozando una sonrisa, siempre solía hacer un segundo desayuno al volver a correr y el que estaba viendo pintaba delicioso.

\- ¿Al final estás haciendo tortitas?- preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, apoyándose ligeramente en la mesa de la cocina, que se tambaleó más de lo debido por lo que cambió de idea al instante.

\- Sí, y también más cosas- señaló a su alrededor y suspiró al ver que Alex no se deshacía de su expresión burlona- Me diste una sugerencia y la tomé.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Mientras puedas articular palabras, ordenarlas de forma que tengan sentido y darle la entonación adecuada entonces supongo que sí, que podrás hacerme una pregunta- respondió con sarcasmo y esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Alex se rio y tras aclararse la garganta y pensárselo un momento, se atrevió a realizar su consulta.

\- En el caso hipotético, hipotéticamente hablando de que existiese la hipotética posibilidad de que Akari estuviese hipotéticamente interesado en ti…tendría más probabilidades de las que él mismo hipotéticamente cree ¿verdad?- Michelle se echó a reír en cuanto acabó de hablar, negando con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de la sartén. Tenía suerte de que Alex estuviese a su espalda y no se percatase del tono escarlata que estaba empezando a teñir sus mejillas.

-Hipotéticamente hablando…puede- respondió con secretismo.

Alex no insistió más, pero al girarse pudo verle sonriendo abiertamente. Conforme charlaban de otros temas menos comprometedores, la puerta de la habitación de Marcos se abrió y el chaval cruzo el salón somnoliento, arrastrando los pies, despeinado y bostezando, musitando un gruñido que Michelle no tenía muy claro si era un saludo o una queja. Se metió en el baño y estuvo allí tanto rato que le dio tiempo a terminar de hacer las tortitas y para cuando volvió a salir el desayuno ya estaba preparado.

\- Michelle ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Dime- se acercó a Alex secándose las manos con un trapo

\- ¿Puedes despertar a Akari?- sonrió con cierta malicia- Sé que se molestaría si desayunamos sin él en un día como hoy.

Ella enarcó una ceja siendo plenamente consciente del plan que Alex se traía entre manos. No obstante y pese a que pudiese dar pie a cotilleos, aceptó. No iba a mentirse a sí misma, tenía ganas de verle un momento a solas y además le producía curiosidad saber cómo dormía. Dejó el trapo en la encimera y se dirigió a la habitación, llamó un par de veces pero al no obtener respuesta se giró hacia sus amigos. Marcos se había sentado ya a la mesa y observaba los acontecimientos con una mezcla entre curiosidad y sueño. Alex tenía una expresión pícara y le recomendó entrar alegando que Akari tenía un sueño muy profundo. En vista de que no se le ocurría nada mejor, abrió la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y entró.

Sin poder evitarlo, la gata se coló rápidamente en cuando vio un hueco por el que pasar. Es como si supiera que allí estaban sus cosas pues fue disparada hacia su transportín y empezó a olisquearlo como para asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden. Michelle se detuvo un momento en la entrada de la habitación y observó a su alrededor. Las pesadas cortinas estaban echadas, tapando gran parte de la luz del exterior y dejando el lugar en penumbras. En la cama, Akari estaba tumbado prácticamente bocabajo, ocupando todo el colchón y respirando profundamente. Era evidente que estaba más que dormido. Ella respiró con alivio, agradecía saber que por lo menos él había conseguido descansar, se lo merecía y lo que es más, lo necesitaba. Se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido y pudo mirarle más de cerca. Tenía el pelo revuelto pero su expresión era tan relajada y tranquila que las ganas de no despertarle y dejar que durmiese un rato más no hicieron sino crecer. Sobre su mesilla estaba el libro de cuentos y su teléfono entre otras cosas. El primer cajón estaba entreabierto así que se dispuso a cerrarlo, topándose con unas gafas con la montura de pasta negra. Con una sonrisa, las cogió y se quitó las suyas para probárselas. Como era de esperar no estaban graduadas y no veía nada, así que las dejó donde estaban. Akari giró en la cama, aún dormido, y el edredón en el que estaba envuelto se movió, dejando al descubierto parte de sus hombros desnudos. Michelle le cubrió de nuevo para que no se enfriase y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto más habría desnudo debajo de esa capa de plumas y poliéster. Respondió la pregunta en cuando vio en un montón a los pies de la cama el pijama y lo que creía que era ropa interior. Alzó las cejas con renovado interés y con cuidado para no despertarle se sentó en el colchón, junto a la almohada. Ojalá pudiera meterse bajo el edredón con él, tal y como habían hecho en el sofá. Pero sería peligroso. Además sus compañeros estaban al corriente de que los dos estaban ahí dentro a solas y no sería muy adecuado. Suspiró. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más convencida estaba de que si la situación hubiera sido otra, que si no fuese su profesora, que si él no fuese a marcharse en mayo…probablemente ya serían pareja desde hacía un tiempo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda al lado de alguien como lo estaba en su compañía. Y por si fuera poco, no se le ocurría mejor persona con quien poder compartir su vida. Akari era un tesoro.

El chico se revolvió y frunció el ceño. En un principio creyó que era señal de que se estaba despertando, pero cuando vio que no abrió los ojos y que estaba cada vez más agitado supo que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Aún sin querer desvelarle, empezó a acariciarle la cabeza creyendo que así podría llegar a tranquilizarle. Tras un momento en el cual se removió inquieto se giró hacia ella y acercó la cabeza a su mano, buscando incluso estando dormido, sus caricias. Michelle sonrió y continuó paseando los dedos por su pelo y cráneo, sintiendo calor en el pecho al ver cómo el ceño de Akari se desfruncía y las comisuras de su boca se alzaban. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y chascó la lengua, llevaba ya más de cinco minutos ahí dentro. O le despertaba o se iba pero tenía que decidirse ya. Sopesó sus opciones y prácticamente se había decidido a dejarle dormir cuando se movió de nuevo en sueños y se acurrucó contra ella, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus piernas. Idiota. Ahora ya sí que no se podía ir.

Escuchó los pasos de la gata haciendo crujir levemente la madera para después subirse a la cama de un salto. Olisqueó a Akari numerosas veces conforme caminaba por el colchón y acabó pasando por encima del chico. Una vez estuvo a su lado la miró y maulló levemente, y ella la acarició con una mano mientras tenía la otra aun en el pelo de Akari. Ojalá pudiese convertirse algo así en una costumbre. Influenza comenzó a oler la cara del chico con verdadera curiosidad y la miró como si estuviera consultándole si era de fiar. Michelle le dio el visto bueno sonriendo para sí, y para su sorpresa la gata se adelantó un par de pasos y empezó a lavarle el pelo con la lengua tal y como hacía con su propio pelaje. Se aguantó la risa y la dejó hacer en vista de que el sueño de Akari parecía demasiado profundo como para inmutarse con algo así. No obstante, en ese momento empezó a musitar algo. Al principio era ininteligible pero en cuanto su murmullo se hizo más claro reconoció al instante lo que decía. Era su nombre, o eso creía. No teniendo muy claro si estaba despierto o dormido esperó unos segundos para ver si volvía a repetirlo, y la respuesta no tardó mucho…

\- Mm-michelle- al corroborar que realmente decía su nombre por un momento se congeló

\- Dime- le respondió como reflejo, pero él no pareció inmutarse

Le agitó un poco con intención de despertarle, sin éxito. Así que en vista de que no funcionaba optó por utilizar la misma técnica que por la noche, decirle quién era y que estaba allí con él.

\- Akari…- murmuró enredándole los dedos en el pelo- Soy Michelle, estoy aquí ¿qué quieres?

El chico dio un respingo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Se quejó por lo bajo y en un principio se acomodó más, frotando la cabeza con la pierna en la que la tenía apoyada. Su cara de susto unos segundos después, en cuanto se desveló, fue épica. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó de repente. Empezó a musitar su nombre pero no consiguió pasar de la primera sílaba, que pareció habérsele quedado atascada en la garganta. Repentinamente miró hacía sí mismo y al descubrir que al sentarse en el colchón el edredón se le había escurrido hasta la cintura dejando su pecho al descubierto se cubrió rápidamente emitiendo un ligero chillido. Ella soltó una leve risa, cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no avergonzarle aún más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Buenos días- le dijo con una sonrisa, mirándole con cariño al verle tan desconcertado.

\- Bue…Mi….eh…¿eh?- se pasó las manos por la cara- ¿Qué está pasando?- atinó a decir finalmente sin descubrir su rostro. Sus dedos subieron hasta su pelo e hizo una mueca al notar una parte húmeda- ¿Por qué tengo el pelo mojado? – estaba aún tan dormido por dentro que arrastraba la lengua y su tono era somnoliento, así que ni siquiera parecía capaz de expresar confusión. Michelle alargó la mano hasta él y le peinó los mechones humedecidos, sonriéndole.

\- Te he venido a despertar para desayunar- le explicó. Él parecía estar haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para entender qué estaba pasando- He hecho tortitas

\- ¿Tortitas?- murmuró con una mezcla de incredulidad e ilusión.

\- Sí, Alex me dijo que te gustaban- admitió con un cierto sonrojo en las mejillas. Él alzó los ojos brillantes hacia ella y sintió su cara encenderse un poco más- Y tienes el pelo mojado porque Influenza te ha estado lavando

\- ¿Tengo baba de gato en la cabeza?- se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado y luego la olió, no teniendo muy claro qué esperaba encontrarse.

\- Sí, tienes baba de gato en la cabeza- se incorporó y se acercó a él, e imitando la acción que Akari había hecho la noche anterior acercó la nariz a su cabeza e inhaló- Pero a mí me sigues oliendo bien- corroboró mirándole fijamente.

Él enrojeció pero sostuvo su mirada, avanzando una mano hacia ella y colocándole el pelo detrás de la oreja. Sus respiraciones acompasadas inundaban el lugar y ella podía notar el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Si le besase en ese momento nadie se enteraría, nadie lo sabría salvo que ellos lo contasen, y no pensaba decir nada. Pero Akari carraspeó apartando disimuladamente la cara, y fijando los ojos en sus manos. Michelle suspiró y se levantó. Sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta, dejándole sentado en el colchón aún algo somnoliento, pero sobre todo, confuso.

\- Te dejo vestirte, no tardes mucho que Marcos se va a comer tu parte- lo vio asentir aun cubriéndose con el edredón – Y luego me tienes que enseñar cómo te quedan esas gafas de pega que tienes en el cajón

\- Vale, en seguida estoy.

Y salió, sintiendo que dejaba en esa habitación parte de sí misma. Y no tenía claro qué habría sido más valiente; si haberle besado, o aguantarse las ganas que tenía de hacerlo para no complicar las cosas. Fuera como fuese, tenía la sensación de que ninguna de las dos opciones la dejaría totalmente satisfecha.

Akari se quedó sentado en la cama un poco más, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Realmente no llegaba a creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando desde que Michelle había puesto el pie en casa. El consuelo que le brindó cuando le habló de Yuriko…esa mirada y esos besos llenos de cariño que le dio consiguiendo que casi se le saliese el corazón del pecho. Sin olvidar la forma en la que parecía buscarle para poder tocarle, sus caricias, sus palabras… y habría jurado que en ese momento había tenido casi tan ganas de besarle como él a ella. No entendía a qué se debía todo ello, no sabía de qué manera debía interpretarlo, pero tenía clarísimo que le estaba haciendo infinitamente feliz. Despertarse con su voz, su mano acariciándole la cabeza y apoyado en ella…era casi como si en realidad no se hubiera desvelado y siguiese soñando. Se frotó los párpados y bostezó, intentando despejarse un poco. Ya pasaban las diez de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta la hora a la que se había acostado había conseguido dormir un buen puñado de horas, de hecho hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien.

Salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse, quedándose un instante parado con la camiseta del pijama en la mano al ver el teléfono en su mesilla, por el led que parpadeaba sabía que tenía un mensaje. Extrañado, cogió el aparato mientras bostezaba, y el ver en la pantalla el nombre de quien le había enviado los últimos mensajes sólo le sirvió para confundirle más. Alex. Lo estaba oyendo hablar al otro lado de la puerta. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel no dudó en abrir los mensajes y lo primero que se encontró no le dejó indiferente _"__s__igues intntando __h__acrnos creer q no a pasdo nda?"._ Akari hizo un mohín, le molestaba ver mensajes con palabras abreviadas. Con un vacío en la boca del estómago leyó el chat y cuando vio a qué se refería a punto estuvo de soltar el teléfono de golpe. Pese a que él mismo había sido partícipe de la situación no se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas implicaciones que tenía hasta que vio la fotografía. No daba pie alguno a malinterpretación, no podía alegar que era un problema de perspectiva, no podía excusarse en que había sido una captura inoportuna. No. Ante sí tenía varias pruebas, tres fotografías concretamente, de él tumbado en el sofá, con Michelle acurrucada a su lado y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Y por si fuera poco y aunque el edredón los estaba tapando, era evidente que la estaba rodeando con el brazo atrayéndola contra él.

Vale, debía reconocer que la imagen le encantó, que sintió calor en el pecho y que se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Y también que automáticamente re-envió las fotografías a un servidor virtual para no perderlas. La verdad, es que estaba tan ilusionado que el shock inicial de saber que Alex les había descubierto se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco. En ese momento era incapaz de ver los contras. Ella estaba adorable, dormida encima de él y apoyando la mano en sus pectorales. Si se fijaba mucho casi hasta le parecía verla respirar profundamente pese a que fuese una imagen estática. Cerró los ojos y resopló. Realmente ni él mismo estaba seguro de si había pasado algo o no, sólo sabía que lo que había empezado como conocidos, había acabado en amigos, luego en amigos íntimos y ahora mismo ya no tenía idea en qué punto estaba, y en si realmente Michelle se interesaba por él del mismo modo que él por ella o no. Pero aun así algo estaba claro, si no se hubiera acobardado en el último momento temiendo las consecuencias, la habría besado unos minutos atrás. Quizás era mejor no haberlo hecho, así no complicaba las cosas.

Salió de su habitación mientras se ponía la camiseta, dejando la puerta entreabierta en vista de que la gata había decidido investigar su cama. Eso le hizo recordar su pelo mojado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza conforme se sentaba en la silla al lado de la de Michelle. Ella le miró con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo a asimilar todo lo que había sobre la mesa, puso ante él un plato cargado de tortitas.

\- Te las he tenido que guardar porque _éstos…_ – dijo con retintín y mirándolos con severidad-…se las estaban acabando- ambos disimularon centrando sus ojos en asuntos más interesantes, como la etiqueta del bote de sirope o un vaso- Y las he hecho para ti

-No hacía falta, Michelle- miró tanto a la comida como a ella sinceramente ilusionado. Tenía hambre, le encantaban las tortitas y además ella las había hecho para él. Todo era perfecto- Gracias- la mujer le sonrió de vuelta y siguió comiéndose las que ella misma tenía en el plato.

\- Es que tardabais mucho en salir- se defendió Marcos repentinamente- Por eso empezamos a desayunar, sino se iba a enfriar todo y se echaría a perder

\- Claro, claro, lo habéis hecho por la pobre comida, que no se estropee- recriminó con un tono sarcástico Michelle.- Si es que hay que ver qué buenos chicos sois

\- Desde luego, que habéis estado entretenidos un buen rato no lo podéis negar- añadió Alex ocultando una sonrisa en el batido que se estaba bebiendo.

Akari no tuvo tiempo de ver qué expresión le dirigió Michelle a su amigo, pues en ese momento Alex le estaba observando a él. Y no le gustaba nada su cara. En sus ojos se adivinaba que estaba insinuando que su profesora y él habían tenido algo más que palabras en su habitación. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir comiendo, esas tortitas estaban demasiado buenas como dejarlas en el plato. Él y Michelle siguieron desayunando un rato más ante la atónita mirada de Alex y Marcos, que si bien estaban acostumbrados a su capacidad para engullir, a ella no habían visto brillar en todo su esplendor. Marcos llegó a preguntarle entre susurros si era normal que comiese tanto. Desafortunadamente ella le escuchó y con una sonrisa gélida, un tono cortante y una mirada fulminante le recordó que en lugar de preocuparse de lo que ella comía, se preocupase de no comerse sus propias palabras. Todos fueron capaces de escuchar cómo Marcos tragó saliva pesadamente. Alex observó la situación con extrañeza y le preguntó con la mirada, pero Akari se hizo el loco lo mejor que pudo dándole un bocado a un sándwich.

Una vez no quedaba nada en la mesa y tras unas cuantas quejas por parte del menor de los presentes, recogieron todo dejando la mesa de la cocina libre para esas clases particulares que Michelle había prometido la noche anterior. Mientras Marcos iba a por sus cosas y Michelle ojeaba el libro para hacerse una idea del nivel, Akari se acercó a Alex, que estaba fregando. Le dirigió una mirada de refilón a la mujer, esperando que no les escuchase. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás y bastante alejada, pero aun así decidió susurrar.

-Alex, tío…- miró hacia donde estaba Michelle esperando algún tipo de reacción. No parecía que los estuviese oyendo. Su amigo le cuestionó con la mirada mientras aclaraba unas cucharillas- Te toca a ti hoy pero ¿me cambias el día de cocinar?

\- ¿Quieres prepararle algo a…- antes de que pudiese acabar la frase le cubrió la boca con la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviese en silencio.

\- Me hace ilusión- se pasó los dedos por la nuca- Siempre que le llevo comida parece gustarle y bueno…ya sabes

\- Ay Akari, Akari- sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y exhaló, dejando un plato en el escurridor- Tienes mucho más camino andado del que crees.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Piénsalo- le dio un par de golpes en el hombro- Ya verás cómo acabas dándote cuenta.

\- ¿Vale?

\- Y sin problema, te cambio el día- Alex cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con un trapo- Por cierto, luego quiero explicaciones de esa foto. A ella no me he atrevido a preguntarle- reconoció haciendo un gesto en dirección a Michelle.

\- No hay nada que explicar- intentó sonar tajante pero le delataron la forma en la cual se mordió el labio y cómo giró la cara en dirección contraria a dónde estaba Alex. El susodicho se rio y le palmeó la espalda

\- Tío, me alegro por ti. De verdad- ambos miraron hacia Michelle, la cual estaba limpiando las gafas con la camiseta del pijama- Ella es genial

\- Sí, lo es- suspiró- Es fantástica, es…- se rio- Parezco idiota, no sé qué adjetivos usar- Alex le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva y le dio un golpe con el hombro.

\- Antes me echó la bronca, por lo de Yaeko y tal…

\- No sé por qué no me sorprende- ambos rieron levemente esta vez llamando la atención de Michelle, que se giró hacia ellos. Como temiendo que fuese capaz de leerles los labios le dieron la espalda un momento.

\- Bueno, luego me consoló- se encogió de hombros

\- Eso tampoco me sorprende…- un silencio algo más largo de lo normal se hizo entre ellos

\- De todas formas la bronca me la merecía- Akari asintió con decisión y esta vez fue él quien le dio un apretón a Alex en el hombro.

Este último se retiró a su habitación a sus quehaceres justo a tiempo de ver a Marcos aparecer con sus apuntes, cara de derrotismo y arrastrando por pies por el salón. Posó las cosas con fuerza sobre la mesa de la cocina, que crujió, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Akari. En mucho menos tiempo de lo que le costó a él, Michelle consiguió que Marcos estuviese sentado a la mesa, con los apuntes preparados, un bolígrafo para hacer anotaciones y dispuesto a escuchar. No obstante más que el interés parecía que a Marcos le mantenía atento el miedo, pues parecía empequeñecer bajo la mirada severa de la profesora. En un principio se retiró a su habitación a hacer la cama, recoger lo que tenía por el medio y preparar algunas cosas que tenía pendientes para la universidad. Pero desde su habitación le llegaba la voz de Michelle y era incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no fuera eso. Además Max e Influenza habían decidido echarse una siesta juntos en su cama deshecha y le daba lástima echarlos. Vista la situación, ni corto ni perezoso, agarró hojas, su estuche y ocupó el sitio libre junto a Marcos, esparciendo sus cosas por la mesa. Sin necesidad de decirle nada la mujer detuvo su explicación hasta que él terminó de organizarse.

\- Tío, lo tuyo es puro vicio- se burló Marcos que, increíblemente, hasta había tomado apuntes.

\- Yo también me quiero enterar bien de esto- se excusó. Y en el fondo era verdad, aunque en la superficie también había mucho de que le hipnotizaba ver a Michelle dar clase y le gustaba escucharla hablar.

\- Marcos, déjale, le vendrá bien. Gracias por querer unirte, Akari.

El asintió y tras cruzarse las miradas y sostenérselas unos segundos, Michelle hizo un breve resumen de lo que había estado explicando y continuó con la labor. Akari no podía evitar reírse interiormente cada vez que Marcos respondía con un cantarín "¡Sí, señorita!" cuando ella preguntaba si lo habían entendido. Por su parte, Alex disimulaba fatal que la clase le producía curiosidad, y pasó varias veces a su lado. Primero que si al baño. Luego que si a por un vaso de agua. Un par de minutos después porque iba a comprobar si quedaba arroz suficiente o había que comprar más. Finalmente y después de que Michelle le picase con ello reconoció que estaba interesado así que agarró una silla y se acomodó junto a sus amigos. Para cuando dieron el tema por concluido un par de horas más tarde, los tres habían aprendido cosas que hasta ese momento no se habían llegado ni a imaginar.

Marcos, tras dejar los apuntes en su cuarto, no podía dejar de mirar la hora en el móvil. Habían quedado con las chicas esa tarde antes de que fuesen a trabajar y estaba ansioso porque Kanako llegase. Necesitaba verla, tocarla, olerla…la apuesta que había hecho con Michelle sólo había conseguido que tuviese aún más ganas de ella y tan pronto pensaba ir a por todo, como se acobardaba y le parecía imposible. Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo, si debía decirle directamente que le gustaba, o que la quería. Notó su cara arder sólo de pensarlo. Se metió un chicle en la boca y masticó con fuerza, llegándose incluso a hacer daño en la mandíbula. ¿Estaría ya bien? Ella decía que si pero igualmente quería verla. No sabía que eso de la regla pudiera molestar tanto, pero tras lo que les había contado Michelle la noche anterior, y la explicación más científica de un momento antes, no podía estar más que agradecido de ser hombre. El móvil vibró y lo sacó del bolsillo, tenía un nuevo mensaje de Kanako confirmando con él la hora a la que se iban a llegar a casa. Respondió al instante sintiéndose repentinamente más animado. Un par de horas, en tan sólo un par de horas la podría tocar. Quizás debería ir planteándose seriamente el dar de una vez ese paso definitivo, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que se le había olvidado caminar.

Max le golpeó la pierna con el morro y le acarició tras volver a guardar el teléfono. En un arranque de algo que ni él mismo sabía lo que era abrazó a su perro y tomó aire antes de volver al salón. Alex tenía la puerta de su habitación abierta y estaba dentro, y Michelle y Akari estaban sentados en uno de los sofás. No se creía a su amigo cuando le decía que no había pasado nada. Esa forma de sentarse el uno junto al otro con sus hombros rozándose, con la gata hecha una bola sobre el regazo de su dueña mientras él la acariciaba distaba mucho de no ser "nada". Malditas las ganas que tenía de decirles algo, sobre todo después de lo que le habían vacilado con Kanako. Pero tampoco quería arriesgarse, la chica iba a estar allí dentro de poco y por lo que conocía a Michelle sabía que aprovecharía para vengarse si él atacaba ahora. Además seguro que de paso sacaría el tema a coalición para recordarle su apuesta y prefería evitarlo de ser posible. Se sentó en el otro sofá y en cuanto lo hizo sintió las miradas de la pareja sobre él. Akari echó un vistazo en dirección a la habitación de Alex y luego le susurró algo a Michelle, la cual sonrió malévolamente y le brillaron los ojos con perversidad en cuanto los clavó en él de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué tal, Marcos?

\- ¿Eh? Qué ¿yo? Bien, como siempre- carraspeó- Perfecto

\- Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro acuerdo

\- N-no lo he olvidado- dijo con la boca seca- Sólo tengo pensar cómo hacer y cuando ¿vale? No es tan fácil.

\- Ohhh así que ahora no es tan fácil. Cuando Alex iba a intentarlo con Yaeko no decías lo mismo- le recordó Akari disimulando a la vez que se estiraba y extendía los brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Eso…eso es diferente- se excusó. En ese momento Michelle carraspeó y a Marcos le pareció escuchar "cobarde" entre toses- ¡No me presionéis!

\- Yo sólo digo que hoy es muy buen día. Ya sabes…- comentó Michelle haciéndose la interesante mientras acariciaba a la gata- Tarde de peli y manta

\- Una peli de miedo además- apuntilló Akari

\- Alex y Yaeko van a estar claramente entretenidos…

\- Sí, las reconciliaciones es lo que tienen

\- Y Akari y yo no tenemos problema ninguno en dejaros toooooooooda la intimidad que necesitéis ¿verdad?- el aludido asintió con una sonrisa- Decídete y lo que hagas, hazlo bien. El tiempo corre.

\- Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…- murmuró Akari mientras Michelle hacía un movimiento con el dedo imitando una manecilla de reloj.

\- ¿Desde cuándo congeniáis tan bien vosotros dos?- refunfuñó Marcos cruzándose de brazos y mirándoles frunciendo el ceño

\- Desde que nos conocemos – respondió ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Akari, que se la devolvió y asintió.

En cuanto escucharon a Alex salir de su habitación los tres se callaron al instante. Hablar de la apuesta implicaría confesarle que él y Yaeko habían sido instigadores directos de la misma sin siquiera saberlo, y no tenían ganas de dar explicaciones. Alex le dijo a Akari que las chicas no tardarían mucho en llegar y sería hora de ir comiendo, así que ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra. Michelle se empeñó en echarle una mano y tras su inicial negativa, finalmente acabó cediendo. La muy mal disimulada ilusión en sus ojos dejaba más que claro que aunque le dijese que no porque quería cocinar él, en el fondo estaba deseando que Michelle le echase una mano.

Alex se sentó a su lado y al momento Max se echó en el otro sofá. La gata, que no debía tener ganas de jugar con el perro, que dejó a su lado una pelota que llevaba en la boca, saltó al lugar donde ellos estaban sentados. Tras pasar por encima de Marcos con cierta desconfianza frotó su cabeza contra Alex, el cual empezó a acariciarla. Tras un rato en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, su amigó levantó su sudadera y la gata se coló dentro, acurrucándose y sacando la cabeza por el cuello de la prenda. Marcos no entendía tanto revuelo con ese bicho. Era cierto que molaba más de lo que creía en un principio, y que se alejaba del concepto de que los gatos eran malvados que tenía. Pero aun así esa noche le había dado un susto de muerte. Se había despertado al sentir un peso a sus pies y cuando en el duermevela entreabrió los ojos creyendo que sería Max, se topó con algo pequeño, peludo, que no reconocía y a lo que le brillaban los ojos avanzando hacia su cara. La única razón por la cual no gritó fue que se dio tal susto que se paralizaron las cuerdas vocales.

El sonido de una cámara le sacó de sus reflexiones, y al ver a Michelle sacándole a Alex una fotografía con el teléfono recordó que hacía bastante rato que no consultaba el suyo. Kanako le preguntaba si la película que iban a ver daba mucho miedo o no, que Yaeko era muy sensible para esas cosas y luego le tocaba sufrirla a ella. Sabía que eso era cierto, pero también tenía claro que ella podía llegar a ser un poco aprensiva con esas cosas. Y aunque a él mismo le costase reconocerlo, le pasaba lo mismo. Realmente el género de terror era algo a lo que no le había dado mucha importancia. Él y Alex nunca habían podido ir al cine, alquilar películas o descargárselas, así que no se había enfrentado a ello. Pero un día a Akari, el mayor instigador y culpable de que ahora rondasen tantas películas y videojuegos de terror por la casa, se le había ocurrido jugar a _Silent Hill._ Aunque no tenía ninguna gana acabó cogiendo el mando para jugar pues se estaban turnando...craso error. Después de no atreverse a entrar en un par de habitaciones, de pulsar automáticamente pausa cada vez que oía o veía algo raro en la pantalla, y que se le cayese el mando del susto cuando Max pasó a su lado, decidieron que sería mejor que se limitase a ser espectador.

El caso es que el género de terror se había convertido en una constante en su vida, y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. No es que le diese miedo es que…es que…vale sí, puede que le diese un poco de miedo. Y puede que a veces cuando no podía dormir fuese en parte porque se sugestionaba con esas cosas. Y puede que….fuese mejor que dejase de pensar porque se estaba empezando a emparanoiar. Iban a ser mucha gente, y además iba a estar con Kanako. Tenía que demostrar su fortaleza ante ella y no dejarse acobardar por una estúpida obra de ficción. Asintió para sí mismo ante la divertida mirada de Alex, que parecía estar cuestionándole pero no llegó a decir nada. Marcos carraspeó e hizo como si nada, contestando finalmente a Kanako y esperando con el teléfono en la mano una respuesta por su parte. Masticó con aún más fuerza el chicle que se estaba comiendo, hizo una pompa y tras estallarla chascó la lengua. Se había desconectado.

\- ¿Con ganas de ver a Kanako?

\- Pues sí- espetó aún algo molesto por el rifi-rafe con Michelle y Akari un momento antes.

\- Vaya humos, tío.- Alex enarcó la ceja con cierta incredulidad- Si la recibes así se va a mosquear y con razón.

\- Es que esos dos me han estado hinchando las pelotas hace un rato.

\- Bueno, no es como si tu no se las hubieses hinchado antes a Akari.

\- ¿Tú de qué lado estás?- le recriminó, callándose al instante esperando que contestase, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y arrugando el gesto.

\- Del mío propio- canturreó- Y mi lado dice que es hora de que dejes de hacer el idiota con Kanako

\- ¿Pero me vais a dar todos la charla hoy?- Alex hizo una pausa, tomando una actitud pensativa llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Le miró de reojo unos instantes, como analizándole, y Marcos le agitó el brazo instándole a contestar

\- Sí- dijo finalmente, llevándose un golpe con un cojín en la cara por parte de Marcos

\- Dejadme en paz.

Al cabo de un rato Michelle y Akari los llamaron para comer. Marcos no pudo evitar pensar en ese momento que eso implicaba que quedaba cada vez menos tiempo para que llegase Kanako. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Ojalá no tuviese que trabajar así se podría quedar más rato. Esta vez sí que tenía intención de pedirle estar juntos el día que librase, quizás fuese entonces cuando se atreviese a bueno…a decirle que…eso. A decirle eso. Sí. La próxima semana. Ese sábado iba a aprovechar para disfrutar la película con ella y seguir dándole cariño tal y como hizo el día que había estado dolorida con la regla. Eso sería lo mejor para ambos. Ya se preocuparía por el resto la semana que viene. Tiró su preciado chicle a la basura y se sentó a la mesa, que ya estaba puesta. A su lado, Alex observaba con curiosidad la comida que tenían delante. En vista del desayuno que se habían metido en el cuerpo unas horas antes, realmente no tenían mucha hambre.

\- ¿Eso son salchichas en forma de pulpitos?- preguntó Marcos pinchando una con el tenedor y observándola con curiosidad. Akari asintió, masticando y agarrando otra con los palillos.

\- Y mira, la sopa de miso tiene las verduras cortadas con formas- informó Alex, enseñándole un trozo de zanahoria simulando una flor sencilla.

\- ¡A nosotros nunca nos preparas estas cosas!- le recriminó Marcos ligeramente ofendido

\- Bueno, hoy es un día especial- se defendió para a continuación meterse un trozo de _tempura_ en la boca- Además Michelle me ha ayudado a cortarlo, si quieres cosas así más a menudo, colabora.

Se giró hacia Alex buscando apoyo, pero su amigo parecía estar demasiado entretenido cazando verduritas en su plato. Su mirada se topó entonces con la de Michelle, que sonreía y negó con la cabeza justo antes de dar un sorbo de sopa. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Marcos optó por dejar el tema y seguir comiendo, debía reconocer que estaba riquísimo y que le estaba sentando bastante bien a sus alterados nervios. No obstante su tranquilidad duró sólo hasta el momento en el cual acabó de fregar los platos. Habían quedado con las chicas en que a las 15:00 estarían en su casa y si lo que anunciaba su teléfono era cierto quedaba poco menos de hora y media para que llegasen. Y todavía tenía que ducharse, vestirse y lo más laborioso de todo, peinarse. Para su desgracia en cuanto terminó de fregar y aún se estaba secando las manos, Akari entró como una exhalación al baño anunciando que se metía a ducharse. Mierda. No solía tardar mucho, no obstante sabía que le quitaría al menos 20 valiosos minutos que le habrían venido muy bien para estar perfecto. Por su propio orgullo quería verse impecable. Y por supuesto, el que ella pudiese apreciarle en todo su esplendor era un extra...o una de las razones principales. Como fuese, quería verse bien y punto.

Se metió en su habitación para decidir qué ponerse. Iban a estar en casa viendo una película, así que tenía que ser algo cómodo. Pero luego iban a ir a _La Cucaracha_, y eso requería otro tipo de ropa. Y más si pretendía llamar la atención de Kanako. Se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración, despeinándose en el proceso y tras dar unas cuantas vueltas por su habitación con el armario abierto de par en par, optó por aceptar su derrota y tragarse su orgullo. Se asomó al salón, en ese momento Akari estaba saliendo del baño. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que tenía para estar por casa, y se sentó junto a Michelle en el sofá mientras se frotaba el pelo mojado con una toalla. Alex estaba jugando con la gata y con Max, Michelle le había llevado un juguete que consistía en un palo del que colgaba un pájaro de peluche con plumas. Influenza intentaba cazarlo con todo su empeño y el perro rondaba alrededor de los dos, no sabiendo muy bien qué tenía que hacer con eso.

Se acercó sigilosamente al sofá, intentando no llamar la atención de Alex y le dio un leve toque en el hombro a Michelle, la cual lo observó con curiosidad. Akari le cuestionó con la mirada pero Marcos hizo como si no se enterase.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le preguntó algo cohibido, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su habitación

-Sí claro- se levantó y él echó a andar asegurándole de que le estaba siguiendo. Akari los siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzaron la puerta de su cuarto y Marcos cerró tras ella.

\- Necesito consejo, no sé qué ponerme- Michelle enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios- La última vez me recomendaste bien y bueno…- apartó la mirada algo avergonzado y ella le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Marcos se dobló sobre sí mismo, había utilizado bastante más fuerza de la que se esperaba.

-Supongo que te echaré una mano, que estés guapo nos interesa a los dos- le chinchó caminando hasta su armario y echó un vistazo al interior con la boca entreabierta. Se giró hacia él con cara de consecuencias y Marcos se encogió de homrbos.

\- No me gusta ordenar

\- Ya veo, ya- ella recorrió los montones de ropa que se agolpaban en el interior con la vista- ¿Alguna preferencia?

\- Cómodo para estar ahora en casa y luego, no sé…

Michelle empezó a rebuscar mientras él la observaba por encima del hombro con precaución. No sabía muy bien lo que tenía ahí dentro y puede que la mujer se topase con algo comprometedor en su exploración. Sacó una camiseta de un montón y se acercó a él poniéndosela por encima y estudiándole. No la debió convencer pues arrugó el gesto y tras lanzarla encima de la cama siguió buscando. Esperó balanceándose sobre los pies y de repente escuchó algo que no le gustó nada. Una risilla maliciosa salía de boca de Michelle y pese a estar a su espalda pudo ver como su cuerpo se agitaba fruto de su perversa diversión. Por un momento tuvo ganas de echar a correr, o de meterse debajo de la cama, no lo tenía muy claro. Se giró hacia él provocándole un escalofrío y le dejó una camiseta en las manos sin permitirle mirarla

\- El otro conjunto mejor lo decidimos luego, de momento ponte esto con esos vaqueros que tienes en el respaldo de la silla- le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro- Por chaqueta de momento no te preocupes, no creo que te haga falta con el calor que vas a tener. No sé si me entiendes.

Y tal cual se largó, dejándole confuso y desorientado en mitad de su habitación. Miró la prenda en sus manos y se topó con esa camiseta con un osito que Kanako le había regalado por su cumpleaños meses atrás. Sonrió para sí mismo, debía reconocer que Michelle sabía escoger.

El tiempo mientras se duchaba, vestía y peinaba pasó más rápido de lo que se esperaba, y todavía estaba retocándose el flequillo cuando el sonido del telefonillo llenó el aire. Como ya era habitual fue Alex el que abrió, y la que llamó debió ser Yaeko pues pudo oírle murmurar cursiladas por el aparato antes de darle al botón. Tragó saliva y salió del baño, se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que esperaba en un principio. Rebuscó sin éxito un chicle en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y apretó la mandíbula al no encontrarlo. Realmente no tenía muy claro cómo mirarla sabiendo que la siguiente semana tenía intención de bueno…de eso. Tan sólo de pensarlo se moría de la vergüenza y notaba un peso en el estómago. Alex se acercó a la puerta con intención de saludar a su novia en cuanto entrase, y Marcos aprovechó para imitarle y así recibir a Kanako. Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaban es que nada más entrar las susodichas pasaron de ellos y se abalanzaron sobre Michelle.

Kanako, en un gesto no muy propio de ella, la abrazó y frotó la cara contra su hombro. La otra mujer respondió al gesto, acunándola entre sus brazos. Los chicos se acercaron observándolas con curiosidad. No querían violar su intimidad pero al mismo tiempo estaban preocupados. Oyeron a Kanako musitar que había pasado mucho miedo, así que se imaginaron que estaba hablando del día del asalto. Marcos se mordió el labio. No es que lo hubiese olvidado, ni mucho menos. Seguía haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta y tenía ganas de vomitar cada vez que las escenas volvían a su cabeza, pero una parte de él quería creer que Kanako estaba menos afectada por todo ello. Yaeko permanecía al lado de ambas, en expectativa, y sin esperar que se separasen las abrazó a ambas. Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar, lo cual no era raro teniendo en cuenta lo emotiva que era. Alex hizo el amago de acercarse pero se contuvo entendiendo que eso era algo entre ellas. Realmente ni él, ni Alex, ni Akari estaban pintando nada allí en ese momento, y Marcos se estaba sintiendo muy fuera de lugar. Se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros y discretamente se retiraron a los sofás dejándolas a solas unos minutos. Les llegaban algunas palabras sueltas, y una vez Kanako se hubo tranquilizado por lo que pudieron escuchar parecía que estaban hablando de la reconciliación de la pareja perfecta.

Poco después Yaeko se dejó caer en el regazo de Alex, abrazándole y depositando breves y sonoros besos en su mejilla. Excusándose en que iban a dejar las cosas de la chica en su habitación, la alzó en volandas mientras ella se reía y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Kanako se quedó de pie junto al sofá, a su lado. Aún tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y se estaba desabrochando el abrigo tras echar una mirada al cuarto de Alex y suspirar. Joder. Quería tocarla pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para hacerlo. Y ella ahí seguía, parada, mirándole lo justo antes de dirigir los ojos a los guantes que se estaba quitando. Pudo sentir a Michelle y Akari seguir atentos cada uno de sus movimientos. Se removió algo incómodo en el sofá y finalmente se levantó. Se acercó un par de pasos a Kanako, pero ella parecía inquieta por algo y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor. Le apoyó una mano en la espalda y ella lo miró, frunciendo los labios.

\- ¿Dónde está ese ga..bicho?- preguntó apretando entre sus manos la bufanda que se acababa de quitar.

\- ¿Eh?- cuestionó con extrañeza. La respuesta le llegó al instante

\- No te preocupes, se ha metido en su habitación y está en el transportín- explicó Michelle sentándose junto a Akari, señalándole con el pulgar- No le gusta estar con mucha gente.

\- Vale, bien- Kanako retorció la bufanda entre sus manos- Genial.

Finalmente la soltó y a cambio agarró el dobladillo de su camiseta de osito con un par de dedos. Juraría que se iluminaron los ojos al verla y esa era justa la reacción que estaba esperando. Posó la mano que tenía en su espalda en su cintura y la guio hasta su cuarto para que dejase las cosas. En cuanto creyó que Michelle y Akari ya no les estaban observando deslizó su otra mano también a la cintura de Kanako, posicionándose tras ella y empujándola levemente. Ella giró un poco la cara para mirarle de refilón, con un atisbo se sonrisa dibujado en la boca. Sí, definitivamente sí. Tenía que decírselo. No ese día, pero pronto. En cuanto llegaron a su habitación le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla para justo después ayudarla a deshacerse de su abrigo y dejarlos junto a su bolso sobre la cama. Ella se giró hacia él y se miraron ambos un momento en silencio.

\- Estás muy guapa- soltó sin venir a cuento. Era cierto, tras haberla visto la última vez en mal estado el verla sin ojeras, con la cara de un tono saludable y mucho más jovial era un cambio para mejor. Para mucho mejor.

\- Y tú llevas la camiseta que te regalé- Marcos asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella clavó una penetrante mirada en él- También estas muy guapo- se frotó la nariz con un dedo suspiró- Gracias por lo del otro día.

Se acercó a él y le dio un breve abrazo, que remató posando los labios en su mejilla un instante antes de volver a separarse. No obstante en cuanto la vio alejarse hacia la puerta tuvo un arranque de valentía y la agarró de la mano, deteniéndola y de paso entrelazando los dedos con ella. Kanako se giró mirándolo con curiosidad. Ahora sí que sí tenía que decir algo. La había agarrado por el simple hecho de que quería estar un momento más a solas con ella, pero no se le había ocurrido una excusa decente. Optó por poner una expresión pícara y llevar la mano a su flequillo, colocándoselo.

\- Estás despeinada- ella instantáneamente se cubrió el pelo. Marcos agarró también esa mano y le hizo separársela de la cabeza- No importa, ya está.

\- No me fio, déjame peinarme

\- Estás peinada- insistió

\- Seguro…- bufó sin convencimiento- Lo que quieres es reírte de mí

\- Puede que un poquito- dijo con una carcajada leve y entrecerrando los ojos. Kanako soltó una de sus manos de las de él y le dio un azote en el brazo.

\- Ay, ay, ay, ¡cómo duele!- se burló sacándole la lengua. Kanako frunció el ceño y le retó con la mirada.

\- Di que sí, tú sigue provocándome

\- Lo mismo te digo- le dijo con un medio gruñido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta. Nada más hacerlo se paralizó. Se acababa de dar cuenta que eso daba pie a muchas malinterpretaciones, o "bieninterpretaciones", teniendo en cuenta que era lo que realmente quería

\- Mejor vamos a ermm…al sal….

-¿Qué día libras la semana que viene?- preguntó repentinamente, interrumpiéndola. En parte porque quería saberlo, y en parte para retenerla un poco más.

\- El jueves- respondió ligeramente confundida.

\- Quiero verte. Nosotros dos, solos

Ya estaba dicho. Si decía que sí, definitivamente el jueves quedarían…y dejaría que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar. Estaba harto de ese tira y afloja al que jugaban desde hacía un tiempo. Y pese a ser consciente de que él era un instigador de ese juego, estaba llegando a un punto en el cual necesitaba las cosas claras. Tema aparte era que a la hora de la verdad se atreviese a decir todo lo que tenía pensado. Kanako asintió aceptando su propuesta y Marcos pudo sentir como se quitaba un peso del pecho, para continuación notar como si otro aún más grande le aplastase. Tenía muchas ganas de que llegase el jueves pero al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba, y tenía muy claro que esa sensación de angustia se prolongaría durante toda la semana.

Mientras tanto, Michelle y Akari seguían compartiendo sofá en el salón. Alex y Yaeko estaban aún encerrados en la habitación de él, y por los sonidos que llegaban a los agudos oídos de Michelle prefería no saber qué estaban haciendo exactamente. Akari suspiró con derrotismo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo. Sintió lástima por él. Si eso era lo que tenía que aguantar cada vez que quedaba con ellos es normal que estuviese harto. Pero aun así en el fondo ella sentía algo de envidia. Le gustaba la relación que tenía con Akari y la confianza que había entre ellos, y realmente era mucho más feliz desde que él había entrado en su vida. No obstante había ciertas cosas que pese a que no había hecho nunca con él, echaba de menos poder hacerlas. Era como esa sensación de sentirse de un lugar concreto aunque nunca hayas estado allí con anterioridad. Pues a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Akari. Extrañaba gestos, situaciones y palabras que aunque nunca se habían dicho o hecho, era como llevasen toda la vida haciéndolos. Apoyó la mano en la rodilla del chico, llamando su atención. Él giró la cabeza hacia ella y en su cara se podía ver la frustración que sentía. Michelle le acarició el muslo con la mano y se le dibujó una leve sonrisa.

\- Menos mal que hoy estás tú aquí- le dijo de repente, pillándola un poco por sorpresa.

\- Siento no haber podido venir el otro día- se disculpó sinceramente. Cuando recibió los mensajes contándole la situación y la fotografía de Kanako acurrucada en Marcos, no le costó mucho imaginarse lo incómodo que debía sentirse.

\- Nah, ya estoy acostumbrado- mirándola fijamente acercó la mano a ella y le acarició la cabeza- Además ahora estás- sonrió y Michelle sintió calor en el pecho. Akari tenía mucha mejor cara que unos días atrás y se le veía mucho más relajado, o al menos eso le parecía.

\- ¿Y tú qué tal estás? – le preguntó y supo que no tendría que especificarle a qué se refería para que le entendiese.

\- Mejor…mucho mejor- apretó ligeramente su pierna con la mano que aún tenía sobre ella, y Akari le pasó la yema del dedo pulgar por la mejilla antes de retirarlo- Las cosas parece que se van arreglando. Y hablar contigo anoche me vino muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

\- Tengo el cuerpo molido del sofá y he dormido una mierda- él la miró con preocupación- Puede que incluso necesite un masaje más que tú ahora mismo. Pero por lo demás bien, de verdad.

\- Duerme esta noche en mi cama, yo me quedo en el sofá

\- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a llevar a tu habitación en brazos?- Akari negó con la cabeza insistentemente- Pues a callar.

En ese momento Marcos y Kanako hicieron aparición en el salón agarrados de la mano y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, a la par que inútil, para que no se diesen cuenta de que tenían los dedos entrelazados. Le dio un par de codazos leves a Akari, señalándole con la cabeza las manos de sus amigos. Ambos sonrieron con cierta malicia pero no comentaron nada, aunque le echaron una significativa mirada a Marcos que el chaval detectó al instante, pues se giró a ellos rogándoles sin palabras que no dijesen nada. Michelle, no sintiéndose capaz de callarse durante mucho rato, le levantó para ir al baño y despejarse. Tampoco le vendría mal relajarse algo, cada vez le costaba más sus impulsos de cariño con Akari y tenía algo de miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Aun así, estaba deseando que él la pidiese ese masaje que le debía de una vez por todas. Y no sólo porque quisiese ayudarle a mejorar su contractura, sino para tener una excusa para volver a acariciar esa piel.

Cuando salió del baño ya más tranquila se topó con que Marcos y Kanako compartían un sofá, cubiertos con una manta bajo la cual era mejor no saber qué podía llegar a pasar. En ese mismo sofá estaba tumbado Max, que había apoyado la cabeza en el muslo de la chica. El otro estaba completamente ocupado por Alex, Yaeko y Akari. Este último la miraba con cara de disculpa por no haber impedido que le quitasen el sitio. No obstante ella, ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó y tras darle un par de golpecitos en una rodilla para que abriese las piernas, pidió que le pasasen un cojín. Lo acomodó en el suelo para sentarse en él, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y entre las piernas de Akari. Las miradas de curiosidad no se hicieron esperar y haciendo gala de su maravillosa capacidad de ignorar aquello que no le interesaba, hizo como si nada. En realidad tenía varias razones para no sentarse en ninguno de los sofás. En uno no cabía, y en el otro, aunque sí, tendría que echar a Max y lo que era aún peor, aguantar a Marcos y Kanako con su tira y afloja toda la película. Pero quizás la más relevante de todas ellas era que mientras fuera posible, prefería estar cerca de Akari.

Finalmente pusieron la película. Le había dejado elegir a Akari y se había decidido por un filme japonés llamado _La maldición_. El miedo era palpable en el ambiente, sobre todo el procedente de tres de ellos, incluso antes de que ésta empezase. Ya en el menú Yaeko dio un respingo y soltó un leve chillido, acurrucándose en su novio que sonrió con satisfacción. A Kanako, mucho más discreta, se la veía igualmente nerviosa y la forma en la cual Marcos tragaba saliva no era normal para él. _Panda de idiotas ¿sin tan mal lo pasan por qué las ven? _reflexionó interiormente no encontrándole la lógica. No obstante en cuanto los primeros minutos de película se mostraron en pantalla, Michelle se metió de lleno en la trama y dejó de plantearse esas cosas. Pero aun así, la falta de sueño, el cansancio acumulado y la oscuridad imperante en el salón acabaron jugando en su contra, y antes de que se diese cuenta las cabezadas que daba de vez en cuando se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Le pesaban los párpados y de hecho se le cerraban los ojos. No podía dejar de bostezar y no parecía encontrar postura cómoda. Estaba empezando a notar algo de fresco y se abrazó a sí misma, rezongando por lo bajo. Al momento, Akari se movió tras ella y se adelantó, echándole sobre los hombros la manta con la que había dormido y que habían dejado en el respaldo del sofá. Musitó un agradecimiento con la voz adormilada, y él la dijo que descansase, apoyándole las manos en los hombros y apretando con suavidad. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado a gusto, tanto que sin poder evitarlo, acabó cayendo en un sueño ligero del cual no despertaría hasta un rato después.

Kanako, por su parte, estaba en tensión constante. Como si no fuese suficiente para sus nervios el estar cerca de Marcos, acurrucada con él bajo una manta y sintiendo sus manos sobre ella constantemente, la película la estaba poniendo histérica. Yaeko no tenía vergüenza ninguna en mostrar su miedo, y se había amarrado a Alex, que la abrazaba protectoramente y besaba su cabeza o su frente cada vez que la chica se asustaba con algo. En ocasiones envidiaba a Yaeko por ser capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones tan honestamente. Cuando ella intentaba hacerlo se agobiaba y no era capaz, se sentía vulnerable. Así que ahí estaba. Hecha un ovillo con las piernas subidas al sofá y apoyada en Marcos, que rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, posando la mano en su cadera y atrayéndola hacia él. No circulaba el aire entre ellos, literalmente.

Una nueva imagen inesperada en la pantalla la hizo dar un bote, y juraría que él también dio un respingo, pero no estaba segura. Giró la cara hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y le dijo un burlón _BUH _a tiempo de pincharla con un dedo en la barriga, dándola otro susto. Ella respondió de la mejor manera que se le ocurrió, golpeándole en el brazo repetidas veces. Marcos la agarró de la muñeca y llevó sus manos debajo de la manta, aprovechando la intimidad para pasear las yemas de los dedos por la sensible piel del interior de su brazo. Un escalofrío, que poco o nada tenía que ver con el miedo que le estaba produciendo la película, la recorrió el cuerpo. Marcos debió darse cuenta de su reacción, pues sintió sobre ella su mirada de depredador y acercó la cara a la suya, haciendo que su aliento rozase su cuello haciéndola estremecerse. Incluso pese a la tensión a cuenta de los fantasmas que se paseaban por la pantalla, fue evidente para ella cómo su entrepierna empezó prácticamente a arder al sentirle tan cerca. Estaba consiguiendo excitarla. Se mordió el labio soltando una respiración contenida. Se cubrió la boca abriendo los ojos de par en par, esperando que nadie la hubiese oído. Marcos parecía anonadado y de hecho hasta tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y dejó escapar una exhalación temblorosa. Un carraspeo les hizo volver a fijar los ojos en la pantalla. Justo en el peor momento.

El desagradable sonido que hacía una de las almas atormentadas de la película rasgó el aire, y la imagen de la susodicha acercándose a la pantalla hizo chillar a Yaeko, dar un respingo a Alex y que Kanako se quedase blanca. Marcos fue más vocal

_\- ¡SU PUTA MADRE QUÉ SUSTO!_\- vociferó en su lengua natal, tomando aire y apretando con fuerza su mano bajo la manta.

Kanako notaba su pulso acelerado y supo que el de Marcos también lo estaba. Se había apoyado en él y prácticamente podía escuchar su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Akari chistó instándoles a que se callasen y dejasen de armar tanto escándalo. A modo de respuesta Kanako frunció el ceño y se acurrucó más contra Marcos, no le gustaba que le echasen la bronca. Él la miró de refilón y aprovechando la intimidad que la manta les brindaba le dio un apretón con el brazo que aún tenía alrededor de su cintura y empezó a dibujar círculos con las yemas de los dedos sobre ella. Mentiría si dijese que no lo estaba disfrutando, pero la tranquilidad duró poco. Un nuevo susto que la hizo soltar un pequeño grito, asustando de rebote a Marcos, que siseó. Yaeko se acurrucó contra Alex, sollozando y diciendo que no quería seguir viendo la película. Él la besó en la cabeza y la abrazó con más fuerza para a continuación acariciarle la cara y dejar que sus labios se encontrasen. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que llegaría a echar de menos verlos así de empalagosos. Akari, en cambio, parecía bastante molesto, y volvió a insistirles para que se mantuviesen en silencio. Kanako no entendía muy bien a que se debía el empañamiento del chico por el silencio puesto que no era tarde, pero decidió mantenerse callada.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio y comprendió las razones de Akari. Michelle, hecha una bola en la manta, se había recostado sobre la pierna del chico y estaba dormida utilizando su muslo como almohada. Le dio un apretón en la mano a Marcos para captar su atención y le señaló a la pareja. En ese momento Akari se había echado hacia delante sin mover la pierna y le estaba quitando las gafas a la mujer, las cuales dejó sobre la mesita de café. A continuación le retiró el pelo de la cara y tras asegurarse de que estaba bien tapada volvió a recostarse en el respaldo. Al sentirse observado alzó la mirada, topándose con que sus amigos le observaban con suma atención. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla intentando buscar las palabras más adecuadas.

\- Está agotada, hoy ha dormido muy mal- murmuró pasándose la mano por la nuca- Dejadla descansar por favor.

Por respeto a esa mujer que tanto había hecho por ellos, se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la película. Incluso Yaeko, que era tremendamente asustadiza, hizo lo posible por cubrirse la boca o no mirar la pantalla para no armar escándalo. Una vez finalizó la película y con todo el dolor de su corazón, Akari tuvo que tomar la dura decisión de despertarla. Además de que se le estaba entumeciendo la pierna por no moverla y tener tanto peso apoyado encima, tenían que cenar para que las chicas pudieran irse a trabajar. Yaeko y Alex, que habían decidido preparar la cena, se retiraron a la cocina; y Marcos y Kanako sacaron a pasear a Max, que ya llevaba rato reclamándolo. Así que estaban prácticamente solos, o por lo menos no había nadie más con ellos en ese pequeño reducto que hacía las veces de salón. Akari no tenía ni idea de cómo desvelarla. Le daba la sensación de que se iba a enfadar o molestar, y no era para menos. Si él no hubiese dormido y cuando por fin consiguiese hacerlo le despertasen, le sentaría muy mal.

Suspiró y temiendo por su integridad física la acarició la cara. Ella movió la mano apartándolo, como si de una mosca se tratase, y emitió un ligero gruñido, arrugando la nariz. Vale, eso había sido adorable. Sonriendo con ternura la zarandeó un poco, diciendo su nombre. Volvió a refunfuñar por lo bajo, pero esta vez sí abrió los ojos y en cuando lo hizo, parecía estar tremendamente desorientada. Se incorporó y se frotó los párpados con las manos, bostezando a continuación. Al haber estado en mala postura se había despeinado y Akari no pudo evitar alargar la mano hasta su pelo y adecentárselo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago durmiendo aquí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Ya he desayunado?- cuestionó con voz somnolienta y entre murmullos, en ese momento le miró y pareció reaccionar- Akari… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te has quedado dormida viendo la película.

\- Joder…lo siento- resopló- ¿Me he quedado dormida encima de ti?

\- Sí, apoyada en mi pierna- Michelle miró la pierna y luego de nuevo a él, era evidente que por dentro seguía adormilada

\- Perdona, me ha podido la falta de sueño- bostezó y se recolocó la manta, que se le estaba resbalando por los hombros - ¿Y los demás?

\- Kanako y Marcos paseando a Max y Alex y Yaeko haciendo la cena- se inclinó hacia delante, para quedar más cerca de ella y poder hablar en voz baja.

\- Akari, lo siento- se pasó las manos por la cara y bostezó de nuevo- Supuestamente iba a hacerte compañía y voy y me duermo- chascó la lengua, molesta consigo misma- Haberme despertado, bobo

\- No, no, no- negó con rotundidad- Necesitas un respiro. Además no es como si me molestase que te duermas encima de mí.

\- A este paso se va a convertir en una costumbre- medio bromeó medio dijo en serio, aún somnolienta.

\- Eso tampoco me molestaría- confesó él, mirándola con intensidad.

\- Ni a mí

Clavaron los ojos el uno en el otro durante un momento. Estaban peligrosamente cerca y comprometedoramente desinhibidos el uno con el otro teniendo en cuenta que, aunque doliese, seguían siendo profesora y alumno. Con un suspiro de derrotismo, Michelle apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Akari y se incorporó, poniéndose a continuación las gafas de nuevo y desapareciendo alegando que iba a darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse. Él, en un intento por entretener su mente con algo que no fuese su atractiva y cada vez más alcanzable profesora de anatomía, se fue a poner la mesa.

La cena, a excepción de que tuvo que ser rápida para que las chicas no llegasen tarde _a La Cucaracha_, transcurrió sin incidentes. Ninguno de los comensales sacó el tema de quien duerme con quien y quien se acurruca bajo la misma manta con quien, pese a que Yaeko se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero decidió dejarlo para un momento más privado. Durante la cena tanto Kanako como su compañera se deshicieron en halagos hacia Akari, que no terminaba de entender qué pasaba. Después de cada uno de ellos miraban a Michelle, como si esperasen su reacción, pero ella parecía estar más ocupada en llenarse el estómago. Pese a todo, el tiempo se les acabó echando encima y se fueron de casa de los chicos prácticamente corriendo. Los demás se quedaron allí un rato más. No tenía sentido pasar en el bar las 6 horas que duraba el turno de sus amigas, y preferían ir un rato antes de la hora de cierre para así poder acompañarlas a casa. Puede que el asalto a Kanako los estuviera volviendo un poco paranoicos; pero como bien dice el refrán, _Más vale prevenir que curar_.

\- Vale, Marcos- empezó a decir Alex en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez las chicas se fueron- Hacednos a todos un favor y follad de una maldita vez. Eres más obvio que Max cuando se encuentra alguna perra en celo en el parque.

\- No sé de qué hablas- se cruzó de brazos apartando la cara

\- Te he explicado el sistema reproductor esta mañana, así que lo tienes bien reciente- espetó Michelle, haciéndole enrojecer- La práctica es imprescindible para retener conocimientos.

\- Ya-ya tengo práctica- refunfuñó- Practicaré más cuando yo quiera…

\- Que es YA, porque quieres ya y no puedes negarlo- apuntó Akari, tanto Alex como Michelle asintieron

\- Lo dices como si tú no quisieras- le recriminó- Yo al menos ya lo he hecho, y puedo hacerlo cuando me apetezca- Akari abrió la boca con incredulidad, sintiéndose ofendido- No como tú

\- El tema no es si Akari folla o no...- comentó Alex

\- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual? – miró a Michelle de reojo- Por favor…

\- Sí, mejor hablar de la mía ¿no?- bufó Marcos mirándolos con inquina. Su cara fue un poema cuando los tres respondieron al unísono con una rotunda afirmación- Que os den, haré con Kanako lo que quiera y cuando quiera.

\- ¿Hace falta que te recuerde lo que tenemos pendiente?- apuntó Michelle, mirándose el esmalte de las uñas fingiendo desinterés.

\- ¡No me metas prisa! ¡Me voy a cambiar!

Dicho y hecho, se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo dejándolos a los tres con un palmo de narices, que les duró tan sólo el tiempo que tardaron en echarse a reír. Alex les dijo que iba a cambiarse y se metió también en su cuarto, dejándolos a solas. La gata, en vista de que el mogollón de gente se había despejado, salió de la habitación de Akari dando pequeños maullidos y tras pasar al lado del chico frotándose con sus piernas, se acercó a Michelle, poniéndose a dos patas y mirándola lastimosamente. La alzó en brazos, estrujándola, y depositó un par de besos en su cabeza. Akari dio un par de pasos en su dirección y acarició la cabeza del animal, que ronroneaba. Le estaba pillando el gusto a eso de tener un felino alrededor y le daba pena pensar que al día siguiente Influenza tendría que irse, y con ella, su dueña. Max dejó su cesta junto al radiador y emitió un quejido, dándole cabezazos en la pierna. Al parecer también quería mimos. Se agachó para acariciarle y al instante Michelle dejó a la gata en el suelo, la cual empezó a oler las patas del perro. Akari sintió la mano de Michelle en su cabeza, peinándole con los dedos. Alzó la vista y te topó con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa que le hicieron tragar saliva con dificultad.

\- Voy a fregar- le dijo señalando la cocina llena de platos y cacharros- Que así me entretengo mientras os arregláis- iba a abrir la boca para contradecirla pero ella fue más rápida- Y no me digas que no hace falta, friego porque quiero.

\- Está bien- miró la hora en su móvil, hasta las 10 no habían quedado con Sheila para ir a recogerla a casa así que todavía tenían horas para prepararse y descansar un rato antes de irse- Voy a ir cambiándome entonces- se levantó y Michelle dejó caer la mano que tenía en su cabeza a un lateral de su cuerpo.

\- Perfecto, ponte guapo- canturreó con una voz traviesa

\- Haré todo lo posible por complacerla, señorita- la guiñó un ojo y sonrió, provocando en ella una risa floja. No obstante se detuvo casi al instante y suspiró para a continuación llevarle una mano a la mejilla.

\- Me alegra tanto que estés mejor- se mordió el labio mirándolo fijamente- No vuelvas a sobrecargarte tanto, por favor. Estoy aquí para ti.

\- Lo sé- movió la cara en la palma de su mano, dejándose acariciar- Gracias.

Se separaron sintiendo ambos un vacío en el pecho y mientras ella recogía lo que habían utilizado en la cena, él se fue a su habitación a cambiarse. No tenía idea de qué ponerse. Le había dicho que estuviese guapo y aunque era consciente de que era una broma, en cierto modo quería hacerlo. Sabía que era estúpido pensarlo pero sentía que debía estar a su altura. Incluso con los sencillos _leggings _en tonos negros y grises que se entremezclaban como degradándose, y ese ancho jersey gris estaba preciosa. Se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y la vio aclarando un vaso. El cuello ancho de su prenda superior dejaba al descubierto parte de su hombro y le resultaba demasiado tentadora. No podía compararse con ella ni aunque se pusiese el traje que llevó en final de año. Se deshizo de su chándal y se puso lo único que tenía claro, unos pantalones negros con los que se sentía muy cómodo y que creía que le hacían buen culo. Que llevaría sus botas de cordones negras también lo tenía decidido, pero no sabía con qué combinarlo. ¿Camisa? ¿Camiseta? ¿Sudadera? ¿Jersey? ¿Por qué demonios existía tanta ropa diferente? Si hubiese menos variedad no tendría ese conflicto interno.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Para colmo parecía estar especialmente despeinado, y no era capaz de domar ni lo más mínimo su ya de por sí alborotado pelo. Rebuscó entre sus cosas intentando decidir color, tipo de prenda ¡algo! Pero no era capaz. Debió estar bastante rato entretenido sin siquiera darse cuenta, pues en cuanto levantó la cabeza y se alejó del armario con derrotismo escuchó una risa a su espalda y al girarse vio a Michelle apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándole.

\- ¿Ya acabaste?- le preguntó, ella asintió con una sonrisa

\- Veo que tú no

\- Me has dicho que me pusiese guapo y me has dejado el listón muy alto- negó con la cabeza, poniendo los brazos en jarras- A ver ahora cómo lo hago.

\- No te quejes, lo tienes fácil- entró en la habitación seguida por la gata que saltó a la cama en la cual reposaban algunas camisetas que se había probado y no le terminaban de convencer. Como era de esperar tras dar unas pocas vueltas se tumbó en una de ellas- Basta con que vayas así.

\- ¡M-Michelle!- sintiendo una repentina vergüenza se cubrió el torso desnudo con las manos

\- Ahora en serio, con cualquier cosa estás bien- se aceró a su armario y buscó con la mirada, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Akari no pudo evitar hacerle un repaso visual según se puso delante de él. Joder. Con esos leggings se marcaban a la perfección sus contorneados muslos y ese culo prieto que tanto le gustaba. Ella sí que estaba tremenda con cualquier cosa. Se había hecho un recogido sencillo que dejaba libres algunos mechones de pelo que enmarcaban su cara y acariciaban su cuello. Esa nuca que él tenía tantas ganas de morder estaba al descubierto, y el jersey que dejaba su hombro al aire dejaba ver el tirante de encaje color salmón de su sujetador. Las ganas de abrazarla y acurrucarse a su lado y las de arrancarle la ropa y follarla como un animal se arremolinaban en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Estar enamorado no era tan bonito como muchos lo pintaban, estar enamorado era un jodido caos. Michelle pareció atisbar algo que le interesó pues alargó la mano a uno de sus montones de ropa y sacó de él un jersey de punto fino, jaspeado en tonos tierra y grisáceos, con el cuello en pico.

\- Ponte esto- miró la prenda que le dejó en las manos con curiosidad, pero obedeció- ¿Ves? Guapísimo

\- Si me lo dices tú te creeré- le respondió con una sonrisa

\- Haces bien, ya sabes que tengo buen criterio

\- ¿Me puedes ayudar ahora con esto?- le preguntó señalándose la cabeza- No puedo controlar esta mata hoy

\- No veo por qué, ese aire despeinado te da un toque de indigente adorable- la miró hinchando los mofletes con descontento y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Dónde tienes en peine?

\- En el baño- le agarró del codo y salieron de la habitación, en dirección al baño. Alex, que ya había salido de su cuarto, los observó con su curiosidad desde el sofá.

\- ¿Dónde vais?

\- A peinarme…creo

Una vez en el baño lo hizo sentarse sobre la taza del inodoro y sacó el peine del cajón en el que le dijo que estaba. Ni corta ni perezosa agarró el peine con los dientes y se humedeció ambas manos, recolocándole ciertos mechones y peinando otros. No obstante a Akari le estaba costando enterarse de lo que pasaba con su pelo. Debido a su posición los generosos pechos de Michelle quedaban justo a la altura de sus ojos, y cada vez que se agachaba algo el amplio cuello del jersey dejaba ver más allá del tirante del sujetador. Puede que sonase como un pervertido, pero no podía dejar de pensar que sus tetas tenían un aspecto más que apetecible dentro de esa pequeña prenda de encaje color salmón. Su imaginación se disparó y no tuvo más remedio que respirar profundamente y recolocarse la entrepierna en cuando se empezó a plantear cómo serían sus pezones. Quería poder metérselos en la boca.

\- ¿Qué miras, pervertido?- le preguntó de repente, sin dejar de peinarle. Él cerró los ojos al instante y agachó la cabeza.

\- L-lo siento, perdón ¡Ay!- se quejó al sentir un tirón en el pelo

\- ¿Qué te tengo dicho? Que uses las gafas como referencia- pese a la severidad de su voz, cuando se atrevió a mirarla a la cara vio que a su boca se asomaba un atisbo de sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, de verdad.

\- Idiota- terminó de colocarle el flequillo y se separó un poco de él- Ya estás.

Akari se levantó para mirarse en el espejo. Realmente le había quedado el pelo mucho mejor peinado que habitualmente. Musitó un agradecimiento a Michelle y tras compartir un asentimiento salieron del baño. No obstante en cuando puso un pie en el salón Marcos volvió a reclamarla para que fuese a su habitación y la mujer así lo hizo. No tardó mucho en volver, explicando que quería consejo con qué ponerse y quejándose a continuación de cómo hacían para vestirse cuando ella no estaba presente. Ninguno de ellos supo muy bien qué contestar. Al final el tiempo para ir a buscar a Sheila se hizo más corto de lo esperado, y antes de que se diesen cuenta tuvieron que salir de casa. Akari se levantó para ponerse el abrigo junto a Alex, que estaba frente al perchero terminándose de abrochar el suyo. En ese momento y sin previo aviso, le dio un azote en el culo, provocando que diese un chillido y se llevase las manos al trasero, protegiéndose.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- Te quedan demasiado bien esos pantalones, tío- le respondió Alex sin darle mayor importancia- Además así le quito las ganas a alguien

\- ¿Eh?

Marcos miró a ambos casi con horror y alejándose un par de pasos, temiendo que sus glúteos fuesen la siguiente víctima. De lo que ni él ni Akari se había percatado era de que Michelle llevaba con los ojos clavados en el culo de su alumno desde que éste se había levantado, y que Alex la había pillado y tras guiñarle un ojo, golpeó el trasero de su amigo con fuerza.

Se echaron a la calle caminando con paso rápido en dirección a la casa de Sheila. En cuanto llegaron decidieron que sería mejor que fuese Michelle quien llamase al timbre, pues los padres de su amiga tenían algo de reparo hacia ellos. En cambio ella les debió ofrecer la confianza suficiente como para que la permitiesen salir hasta la hora que quisiese con tal de que luego fuese Michelle quien la acompañase a casa. En cuanto todo el grupo se juntó, Sheila, que no había visto a Alex desde el anterior fin de semana, se lanzó a sus brazos. Él no tardó en responder y la abrazó de vuelta, y de hecho todo el camino hasta _La Cucaracha_ lo hicieron agarrados del brazo mientras ella le preguntaba sobre su reconciliación con Yaeko.

Nada más entrar en el local, el calor los envolvió y no tardaron en ir deshaciéndose de sus prendas de abrigo. En cuanto llegaron al piso de arriba, lo que ocurrió los bloqueó en el sitio por un instante. Todos eran conscientes de que Iván estaba enamorado de Sheila, y de que ella no parecía muy disgustada por ese hecho. Michelle y Akari además sabían, por lo que había dicho Eva, que habían salido alguna vez que otra juntos. Pero ni ellos, ni siquiera Yaeko y Kanako que los saludaban desde la barra, ni Alex, ni mucho menos Marcos, se esperaba eso. Tras un saludo generalizado a todos, Sheila se acercó a Iván, que la miraba con una sonrisa. En cuanto estuvo a su altura le agarró la cara con ambas manos, acortó el espacio entre ellos, y le dio un tierno y breve beso en los labios. Como si de una coreografía ensayada se tratase, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de par en par y una serie de exclamaciones ahogadas se dejaron escuchar. Sheila e Iván se agarraron de la mano entrelazando los dedos y se giraron hacia sus amigos. Él mostraba una sonrisa algo cohibida y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Sheila, sin embargo, tenía la mirada clavada en Marcos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en señal de advertencia. Él tenía una expresión que tan pronto parecía expresar enfado como decepción. Boqueó un par de veces y luego bajó la vista, refunfuñando por lo bajo, no sin antes mirar a Sheila con un profundo reproche.

-Bueno, supongo que es evidente pero…le pese a quien le pese- dijo ella clavando los ojos en Marcos- Iván y yo somos novios. No lo hemos dicho antes porque bueno, empezamos ayer.

\- Ay, ay, ay, ay ¡ya sabía yo que algo había pasado!- exclamó Yaeko, radiante de felicidad, agitando las manos- Hoy Iván estaba más contento de lo habitual

Sin reprimirse más salió de detrás de la barra y los abrazó a los dos. Alex y Akari no tardaron en acercarse también a ellos, felicitándolos a ambos por su nueva relación. De hecho el primero, visiblemente emocionado, rodeó con sus brazos a Sheila y depositó un beso en su cabeza, apretándola contra él y no dejando de repetir que se alegraba muchísimo. Akari le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Iván, que tenía la cara muy roja y parecía sentirse algo abrumado por la reacción tan positiva que habían tenido. Michelle, tras comprobar que Kanako se acercaba a un derrotado Marcos para hablar con él, consideró que su presencia no era necesaria y se acercó también a dar la enhorabuena a la nueva pareja.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?- para sorpresa de Kanako, que se esperaba que lo primero que haría Marcos sería despotricar contra Iván, éste tenía la expresión perdida y miraba al suelo, moviendo la boca incluso cuando no hablaba- Es mi mejor amiga ¿por qué…? siempre…siempre nos contamos todo- Kanako le agarró de las manos, tirando de él con suavidad y fue cuando pareció percatarse de que estaba a su lado- Nako…

\- Ven aquí, anda- se acercó a él y posó un beso en su mejilla- Vamos a la barra y te pongo una cerveza, te vendrá bien.

Él asintió y se dejó arrastrar por Kanako, que no le soltó la mano hasta que no le quedó más remedio para poder preparar la bebida. Marcos miraba de reojo en la dirección donde estaban el resto de sus amigos, sintiendo los ojos de ellos sobre él de cuando en cuando. No sabía cómo sentirse realmente, a excepción de lo dolido que estaba porque Sheila no le hubiese dicho nada. Él siempre le había contado sus cosas con Kanako y con otras chicas, siempre había confiado en ella ¿por qué a la inversa no pasaba lo mismo? Desde que eran niños lo habían compartido todo y eran el apoyo uno del otro cuando las cosas no iban bien. No era capaz de entender por qué Sheila le había ocultado que estaba saliendo con Iván. ¿Y por qué tenía que ser él de entre todas las personas? Precisamente ese maldito ruso al que no podía soportar y que le sacaba de sus casillas. Parecía que lo estuviese haciendo a propósito para fastidiarle. Sí, probablemente era eso. Sabía que le jodería y quería reírse a su costa, no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón.

\- Maru, tu cerveza- miró con desgana el botellín delante de él, pero tras agarrarlo empezó a beber con ansia, dejándolo prácticamente mediado de una sola vez- Con calma, que aún queda mucha noche por delante.

\- A mí me dan ganas de largarme ya- refunfuñó volviendo a beber, Kanako agarró el botellín y le obligó a parar.

\- Si no te controlas me vas a hacer quitártelo

\- ¿Tú también me vas a empezar a quitar cosas?- espetó dolido, provocando en ella un suspiro de exasperación.

\- Maru, nadie te ha quitado nada, entre otras cosas porque Sheila no es un objeto- él se enfurruñó, con un codo apoyando en la barra y una mirada cargada de inquina dirigida a sus amigos- ¿No te alegras por tu amiga?

\- Bah, no sé si es mi amiga. Si lo fuese me lo habría contado

-Si te lo hubiese contado probablemente habrías reaccionado así…o peor – alargó la mano por la barra hasta alcanzar la que él tenía en la superficie y le agarró, apretándole con suavidad- No seas derrotista ¿qué tiene de malo?

\- ¡Que es Iván!- Exclamó como si su malestar fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Iván es muy buen chico aunque aún no puedas verlo – Kanako le sonrió y le dio un toque en la nariz tal y como hacía él con ella. Algo confuso se llevó la mano a la misma, mirándola con sorpresa- Tengo ganas de que sea jueves- cambió de tema y se posicionó apoyando los brazos en la barra, mirando al chico ligeramente desde abajo y consiguiendo captar por completo su atención

\- Yo también- se adelantó, mirando el escote de Kanako con muy poco disimulo.

En ese momento se le dibujó una sonrisa algo pervertida de la que él no llegó a ser consciente. A su cabeza volvió el momento que habían compartido bajo la manta viendo la película y ansió poder estar tan pegado a ella otra vez. Quizás estaba alucinando, pero se le antojaba que si no fuese porque sus amigos estaban presentes puede que ni él ni Kanako hubiesen terminado de verla, y no precisamente por el miedo. Alzó la mirada y se topó sus ojos y cara muy cerca, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Besarla en los labios habría sido tan sencillo como echarse un poco hacia delante. Pero ella carraspeó y se alejó, con la cara roja y alegando que tenía mucho trabajo. Puede que fuese cierto pero aun así se sintió molesto. No quería que se fuese a atender gente. Quería que estuviese allí, con él, haciéndole compañía. Aunque lo que de verdad deseaba era estar con ella a solas, sin interrupciones, sin colegas entrometidos, sin apuestas pendiendo sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia sus amigos. Yaeko había vuelto al trabajo, al igual que Iván que conforme llevaba las consumiciones a una mesa pasó junto a Sheila y depositó un beso en su mejilla, arrancando una risa tímida de boca de su amiga. Marcos apretó la mandíbula y mordió con fuerza, llegándose a hacer algo de daño. Akari y Michelle hablaban entre ellos, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano, y lo miraban. Se giró dándoles la espalda y dio el último trago su botellín, acabándoselo. Buscó a Kanako, pero estaba al otro lado de la barra sirviendo a un grupo de clientes bastante grande. A Yaeko la perdió de vista y rezongó por lo bajo. Quería, o más bien necesitaba, algo más que beber para entretenerse. Aunque fuese un zumo ¡o incluso agua!

\- ¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado?- escuchó la voz de Michelle acercándose y la miró, frunciendo el ceño

\- No estoy enfadado

\- No, qué va- dijo con sarcasmo, apoyándose en la barra a su lado- ¿Qué te pasa? Además del hecho de que Kanako esté allí y no aquí contigo- Marcos la miró con cierta duda. La mujer le ofrecía confianza, y sabía que era alguien a quien sus amigos habían acudido antes o después cuando necesitaban ayuda. Le había aconsejado sobre qué ponerse y dado clases particulares. Pero aun así, le daba cierta vergüenza tratar ciertos temas con ella.

\- Que no lo entiendo- dijo finalmente, tamborileando con los dedos en el botellín vacío que tenía en las manos. Señaló con la cabeza a Sheila - ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué Iván? ¿Lo hace por fastidiarme o qué?- Michelle suspiró y le dio un trago a su cerveza, mirándole de reojo.

\- Marcos, te lo creas o no, no todo gira en torno a ti.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!- se quejó, dolido.

\- No, directamente no, pero analiza tus palabras- hizo una pausa dejándose reflexionar-¿De verdad crees que Sheila está saliendo con Iván sólo para fastidiarte a ti? ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizás le guste?

Marcos hizo memoria y recordó la conversación que había tenido con su amiga exactamente en ese lugar hacía una semana. Ahí le había dejado caer que le gustaba, y en lugar de apoyarla él se había puesto a la defensiva. Era una mierda de amigo. Sheila nunca le había cuestionado cuando era él quien hablaba de las chicas que le gustaban, incluso aunque a ella no le hicieran mucha gracia algunas de ellas. Pero él, él…Incluso aunque fuese Iván no tenía derecho a enfadarse con ella. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo si pensaba fríamente en ello tampoco tenía ninguna razón para tenerle tirria a Iván, pero sus celos irracionales le impedían ver la cosas con claridad. Incluso aunque ya tuviese claro que el ruso no estaba interesado en Kanako. El resquemor por el día que les interrumpió en la fiesta de fin de año seguía ahí, enquistado en su ser. Pese a todo lo que había hecho por él y sus amigos después de ello.

\- Pero…- replicó ganándose una mirada de reproche de Michelle- Aun así…- clavó la mirada en el botellín vacío- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Yo creía que confiaba en mí.

\- Y confía, pero mira tú reacción- le señaló con la mano- ¿De verdad crees que Sheila se merece eso?- Marcos negó con la cabeza- Puede que parezca enfadada, pero lo que le pasa en realidad es que tenía miedo de decírtelo, no sabía cómo enfrentarte – le dio un par de codazos leves. Marcos se estaba empezando a sentir fatal consigo mismo. Michelle tenía razón, Sheila no se merecía sus berrinches- Ve a verla, lleva queriendo hablar contigo desde que hemos llegado y no se atreve

Él asintió y tras dejar el botellín encima de la barra caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su amiga, que le recibió poniéndose a la defensiva y acabó sorprendiéndose cuando al llegar a su altura Marcos la abrazó sin decir nada. Michelle sonrió para sí. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil que aceptase al novio de la que era prácticamente su hermana. A lo lejos pudo ver a Sylvester, que la dirigió un saludo con la mano que ella no tardó en responder. Puede que su voz y su actitud la llegasen a incomodarla en sobremanera, pero tenía claro que era un buen hombre y que quería a su sobrino sobre todas las cosas. De hecho se le veía radiante, seguramente él ya supiese las buenas nuevas. Desvió la mirada a sus amigos, entre Sheila y Alex parecían estar echándole la bronca a Marcos, que agachaba la cabeza y asentía. Akari estaba a su lado, sonriendo con satisfacción. Era consciente de que Marcos aún no había aceptado a Iván y que no iba a hacerlo en un tiempo, pero le daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo algunos progresos. Suspiró. Si consiguiese hacerse de esos estúpidos prejuicios que tenía hacia el chaval probablemente se daría cuenta de que eran bastante similares.

Le estaba dando un trago a su cerveza antes de reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos cuando lo notó. Alguien acercándose a ella, alguien desagradable. No tuvo ni girarse para verle para saber con qué intención iba, llevaba un rato notando una lasciva mirada sobre su cuerpo y la sensación de incomodidad no hizo sino crecer conforme se aproximaba a ella. Intentó hacer todo lo posible por ignorarlo, por obviar esos ojos que devoraban sus pechos y se paseaban ávidos por sus piernas y su culo. Se estaba sintiendo profundamente asqueada.

\- Hola, preciosa- apretó el botellín en su mano, el que utilizase la misma palabra que Joseph para referirse a ella la repugnó aún más- ¿Qué haces tan solita por aquí?- decidió obviarlo y dio un par de pasos con intención de alejarse pero el tipo debía ser un experto acosador y con dos zancadas se posicionó frente a ella, no dejándola pasar – Vamos, vamos ¡sólo quiero hablar!

\- Bien, habla- espetó cruzándose de brazos, y mirándole con la ceja enarcada.

\- Oh, no te enfades tanto preciosa. Con ese cuerpazo que tienes es una pena que no sonrías, serías aún más guapa- Michelle pudo notar la ira en su interior burbujear, como si hirviese. Por encima del hombro de su interlocutor pudo ver a Akari cuestionándole con la mirada si quería ayuda, ella alzó la mano indicándole que no era necesario.

\- No me interesa tu opinión, sinceramente.

\- ¿Te molesta que te diga que me gusta tu cuerpo? Es un cuerpo muy bonito, si fuese feo no te lo diría

\- Me incomoda bastante- dijo tajante, intentando librarse de él sin ser maleducada- Así que te agradecería que parases.

\- No te estoy diciendo nada malo, preciosa. Es sólo que WOW- acercó la mano a su cara y ella lo apartó de un manotazo- Estoy seguro de que además tienes una sonrisa muy bonita- el hombre la miró con una expresión de lascivia y se acercó más a ella. Olía a alcohol pero no parecía estar especialmente borracho- ¿Haces deporte? Porque tienes cuerpo de entrenar.

\- Sí, y podría darte una paliza- escupió perdiendo los nervios y dando un paso hacia atrás. Apestaba.

\- ¡Oooh! no seas así. Venga te invito a una copa, que veo que te queda poca cerveza

\- No me interesa, así que si me disculpas- intentó marcharse y él volvió a bloquearla el paso.

\- Venga ¿qué más te da? Sólo quiero hablar un poco e invitarte a algo ¿de verdad lo vas a rechazar?

\- SÍ

\- Venga, venga- le apoyó una mano en el hombro y Michelle lo movió con un golpe seco, soltándose- Sabes que quieres, no te hagas la estrecha

En el fondo se lo temía, pero estaba tan cegada por la ira y el asco que le estaba dando que no reaccionó a tiempo y antes de que se lo esperase el hombre se había acercado a ella, rozándose contra su pierna y agarrándola del culo. Sus reflejos actuaron al instante y con toda la destreza y fuerza que su entrenamiento le había dado le sujetó de un codo y con un ágil movimiento le lanzó al suelo. Antes de que pudiese revolverse agarró el brazo con el cual la había manoseado de forma que parecía que se lo iba a partir de un momento a otro, y sostuvo su cabeza pisándosela contra el suelo. Los gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y aunque fueron bastantes los clientes que se alejaron prudencialmente, Akari no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en acercarse a ella. Un poco después reaccionaron Marcos, Alex y Sheila que se aproximaron, no obstante éstos ocultaron a la última tras ellos, que se asomó por encima del hombro de Marcos para ver qué pasaba.

\- ¡Michelle! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- Akari la miraba visiblemente alterado, acercándose a ella no sabiendo muy bien cómo tratarla

\- Es sólo que este puto cerdo ha decidido que le apetecía acosarme sexualmente ¿sabes que podría denunciarte por esto, gilipollas?- pero el hombre no fue capaz de contestar. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía la suela de una bota aplastándole la cara contra el suelo y un brazo a punto de desencajársele del hombro, era de esperar que no dijese nada

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- la atronadora voz de Sylvester rompió el aire y la gente que se agolpaba alrededor al momento le hizo pasillo para dejarle pasar. Iván, que al ver el jaleo había ido a avisarle, estaba junto a Sheila y la rodeaba los hombros. Kanako y Yaeko, agarrada de su brazo, habían salido de detrás de la barra y miraban a Michelle con algo de preocupación.

\- Este sucio pervertido me ha tocado sin mi consentimiento- apretó con fuerza la mano del hombre, que empezó a lloriquear. El gesto de Sylvester se agrió y se acercó a ellos, mirando al acosador con asco.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer con él? – le preguntó a Michelle- ¿Llamamos a la policía?

\- Como si eso fuese a servir de mucho- chascó la lengua-Quiero que sufra, que aprenda que es un cerdo pervertido que se merece lo peor- escupió con la voz cargada de ira- Que no se le pase por la cabeza volver a hacer algo así.

\- Podríamos cortarle una mano- propuso Sylvester, haciendo que una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujase en la cara de Michelle- Déjame encargarme de él, tú aprovecha para refrescarte o tomar algo, invita la casa.

Intercambiaron papeles y en cuando Michelle soltó al hombre, Sylvester se acercó a él y le agarró por el cuello de su camiseta alzándolo en el aire. Temblaba como una hoja y suplicaba que no le hiciesen daño, que él sólo estaba intentando ligar. Akari, no pudiendo reprimir ni su furia ni lo asqueado que se sentía se acercó a él y le propinó un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo encogerse sobre sí mismo. Habría seguido sino fuese porque Alex se acercó a él y le sujetó por los hombros, instándole a que se tranquilizase. Una vez se calmó miró a su alrededor, buscando a Michelle. Había estado tan obcecado en descargar su enfado en el hombre que no se había percatado de que no estaba.

\- Ha salido a despejarse- le indicó Kanako- O al menos eso nos ha dicho- Yaeko asintió a su lado, y Sheila e Iván lo confirmaron.

Sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse el abrigo, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y cruzó el piso de abajo apartando a la gente a empujones sin miramiento alguno. En cuanto abrió la puerta y tras alejarse de los hermanos Bao la localizó, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar con el ceño fruncido y dándole una patada a una lata. En cuanto se acercó un par de pasos a ella se giró en su dirección, adoptando posición de ataque. No bajó los brazos hasta que le vio la cara y lo reconoció.

\- Lo siento, estoy en alerta.

\- No pasa nada, es normal- no obstante se acercó a ella con cierta precaución- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí- soltó una carcajada sardónica- Lamentablemente, estoy acostumbrada- se hizo el silencio entre ellos un momento. Akari no sabía muy bien qué decirle y se sentía bastante inútil- Joder, que puto asco…¡Joder!

Sin previo aviso se acercó a un cubo de basura y le dio una patada, volcándolo. Por suerte era el que utilizaban el bar y como no había llegado la hora de cierre aún estaba vacío. Al igual que él, Michelle no había llegado a ponerse el abrigo para salir y su respiración agitada producían aún más vaho del habitual. Se la veía tan enfadada que Akari dudaba siquiera que llegase a sentir el frío que él mismo sentía en ese momento. La dejó hacer, sabiendo que cuando se enfadaba era mejor dejarla a su aire para que se desahogase. Le dio un puñetazo a una cañería, abollándola.

\- ¿Por qué por el simple hecho de ser mujer no puedo salir tranquila a la calle?-gritó de repente alzando los brazos en el aire- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué por tener tetas todo el mundo tiene potestad sobre mi cuerpo menos yo?- Akari la miró sin saber qué decir, tampoco es como si ella esperase una respuesta- ¿Y si no hubiera sido yo? ¿Y si hubiera sido Sheila, o Yaeko? ¡O Kanako!...¡JODER!

La vio apretar los puños con rabia antes de darle otro golpe a la cañería. Si seguía así la iba a destrozar, pero no iba a ser él quien la detuviese. Si él, que sólo había oído lo ocurrido se sentía profundamente asqueado, no quería ni imaginar cómo podía sentirse ella.

\- Lo siento…- murmuró, mirándola con impotencia y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- cuestionó con extrañeza

\- Porque no sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor….- la expresión de Michelle cambió en ese momento, y la rabia que se reflejaba en su rostro fue desvaneciéndose hasta prácticamente desaparecer. Se acercó a él y apoyó la frente en su hombro, posando las manos en su cintura.

\- Sólo…déjame estar así un poco- Akari asintió y empezó a acariciarle la nuca, sintiéndola relajarse casi al instante.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

\- No hace falta- murmuró pasando a rodearle el cuerpo con los brazos, él respondió de igual manera con el brazo que tenía libre, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se paseaban por la suave piel del cuello de Michelle- No voy a dejar que un cerdo me haga largarme de donde quiero estar.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, sin añadir nada más. Algún transeúnte aislado que aún iba por la calle los miró con extrañeza, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso. Michelle le relató a Akari lo ocurrido con más detalle entre susurros, y él se sintió cada vez más asqueado. Cuando le narró más experiencias parecidas ocurridas no sólo a ella sino a otras amigas y conocidas, tuvo ganas de vomitar.

\- Empiezo a tener algo de frío ¿tú no?

\- Estoy helado- reconoció, metiendo las manos en las mangas de su jersey para cubrirse algo más en cuanto ella se separó de él.

\- ¿Entramos?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Akari soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla más tranquila, a continuación asintió y en una carrera se metieron en el local, agradeciendo el sofocante calor del interior.

En cuanto volvieron a reunirse con sus amigos, Yaeko no dudó en dejar momentáneamente su trabajo para acercarse de Michelle con un expresión preocupada, preguntándole qué tal estaba, agarrándola de las manos. Al momento Kanako también se personó a su lado, ella más que nadie podía comprender perfectamente por lo que acababa de pasar. Sylvester pasó a su lado recordándole con una sonrisa que estaba invitada a lo que se quisiese tomar y cuando le cuestionaron qué había hecho con el hombre, sonrió más abiertamente y dijo "cosas rusas" antes de desaparecer yendo al piso de abajo.

Por fortuna el resto de la noche transcurrió sin más incidentes destacables. Kanako y Yaeko, por decisión de esta última, decidieron ir a dormir a casa de los chicos para, según ella, hacer compañía a Michelle y no dejarla sola rodeada de hombres. Nadie puso pegas. Así que en cuanto llegó la hora de salida de las camareras y tras dejar a Sheila en su casa, volvieron los seis juntos al pequeño piso de los chicos

En cuanto entraron Max los recibió como si no los hubiera visto en meses. La gata, más desconfiada, se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de Akari pero no se atrevió a salir. Mientras Yaeko, Kanako y el mismo Marcos saludaban al emocionado perro y Alex se quitaba el abrigo, Michelle no dudó en ir a saludar a su mascota, que en cuanto la vio acercarse echó a correr a la cama de Akari y se subió en ella mostrando la barriga. Sin siquiera desprenderse del abrigo Michelle se sentó en el colchón a su lado, acariciándola. Pese a que gracias a sus amigos, unas cuantas cervezas y al hecho de que Akari no se había despegado de ella en toda la noche se encontraba bastante mejor, no le vendría nada mal jugar con Influenza para olvidarse del desagradable encuentro con ese individuo. Sylvester seguía sin querer decirles que había hecho con él a excepción de confirmarles que le había prohibido la entrada al local. Akari, al verla alejarse del resto, la siguió tras dejar su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y esperó un momento en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Cómo no vas a poder pasar?- se rio por lo bajo- Es tu habitación…- Akari entró y se sentó también en el colchón al otro lado de la gata.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien?

\- Sí. Aunque no niego que tenía ganas de verla- respondió enterrando ambas manos en el pelaje de la gata, que ronroneaba.

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres dormir hoy aquí?- insistió mirándola con algo de inquietud – No descansaste nada anoche y después de hoy…- Michelle suspiró, Akari no tenía ni idea de las ganas que tenía de decirle que sí pero no para que él se fuese al sofá, sino para poder apretujarse ambos en esa cama de una plaza y poder dormir acompañada.

\- Akari te lo agradezco, pero no. Tú también estás machacado- le sonrió- Además, vamos a tener noche de chicas.

\- Vaaale, pero si por la noche cambias de idea despiértame, no me importa. Me vuelvo a dormir en seguida.

\- ¿Que te despierte? Eso será si soy capaz- ambos se echaron a reír hasta que ella bostezó, realmente empezaba a acusar la falta de sueño ya no sólo de la noche anterior sino de las últimas semanas, y se notaba cansada- Quizás debería ponerme el pijama ya- él asintió.

No obstante se quedaron sentados en la cama un momento más, se sentían demasiado bien los dos juntos en esa habitación con el ronroneo de la gata de fondo. Michelle alargó la mano hasta el colgante que llevaba Akari, unas chapas metálicas que simulaban las típicas que llevaban los soldados. Las hizo tintinear al chocar la una con la otra antes de apoyar una en su palma para verlas mejor. Él la miró un instante. Su recogido se había ido deshaciendo a lo largo de la noche y ahora eran más los mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su cara. Tan sólo quedaba un rato para que se fuesen a dormir y luego se despertarían, se marcharía y todo volvería a ser como antes. Llegaría el lunes y volverían a adoptar sus roles de profesora y alumno, viéndose en lugares problemáticos como la universidad o el gimnasio y algún día suelto acompaños por sus amigos. Ojalá ese fin de semana durase siempre. Pese a que sólo estuviese allí desde el día anterior se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia como para separarse de nuevo. Pero lamentablemente le soltó y tras quitarse el abrigo y acariciar una última vez la cabeza a su gata fue hasta su mochila a recoger el pijama que se había puesto el día anterior. Se levantó para llevar el abrigo de Michelle al perchero de fuera y así de paso dejarla cambiarse. Al cruzar el salón vio a Yaeko ya con su pijama puesto, sentada en el sofá con las piernas sobre Alex mientras se daban besos en la boca. Carraspeó haciéndose notar y tras dejar el abrigo en su sitio hizo tiempo sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

\- ¿Y Marcos y Kanako?

\- En su habitación. Supuestamente… - dijo Alex con un marcado tono mordaz - …va a dejarla algo para que pueda usar de pijama…SUPESTAMENTE.

\- Yo creo que se están liando- comentó Yaeko con una sonrisa radiante

\- Ganas no les faltan desde luego.

\- Bueno Akari, no hables muy alto que tú tienes una foto que explicar- le recordó su amiga, provocando que se atragantase con el agua.

Antes de que pudiesen comentar nada más Michelle salió de la habitación ya con el pijama puesto y el pelo suelto, y Akari prácticamente entró corriendo con la excusa de cambiarse él también. Segundos después Marcos también salió de su cuarto, con una expresión ufana y sentándose en el sofá sin decirles nada. Pese a que todas las miradas estaban depositadas en él, si se percató hizo como si nada y se puso a acariciar a Max, que se sentó frente a él moviendo la cola. Akari no tardó mucho en reunirse con los demás en el salón, pero a Kanako todavía la estuvieron esperando un rato.

Cuando salió tenía la cara ligeramente sonrojada, y ocultaba sus manos en las mangas del pijama que Marcos le había dejado. Alex sonrió con malicia reconociendo que era el favorito de su amigo. Verde oscuro y sin muchos adornos, a excepción de la capucha de la camiseta. Esta tenía ojos e incluso una fila de dientes de fieltro blanco, acompañado de una serie de crestas simulando ser un dinosaurio. En vista de que tampoco tenía zapatillas, caminaba descalza, y el ruido de sus calcetines contra el parqué según daba pequeños pasos en dirección al sofá arrancó una mirada tierna por parte de sus amigos. Iba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera se percató de los ojos brillantes que Marcos había posado en ella, ni de que en cuanto se sentó en el sofá se desplazó ligeramente en el sitio para acercarse más.

Kanako le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido en la habitación. Le había preguntado a Yaeko en voz baja si tenía algún pijama de repuesto en la casa además del que se iba a poner para poder dejarle, y su amiga, tan oportuna como siempre, había dicho en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Marcos la escuchase que sería mejor que él la dejase algo. Pareció algo descolocado al principio, pero no tardó en asentir fervientemente y agarrarla del brazo, metiéndola en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué prefieres?- le preguntó abriendo en armario y mirando en su interior

\- No sé, me vale cualquier cosa- se acercó a él y se sobresaltó ligeramente al ver el caos del armario de Marcos. No es que ella fuese la mujer más ordenada del mundo, pero al menos no mezclaba la ropa interior con los pantalones y los bañadores. Estaban en pleno invierno ¿por qué no tenía los bañadores guardados?

\- ¿Qué tal esto?- preguntó enarcando las cejas sugestivamente y enseñándole unos ajustados calzoncillos de color negro

\- NO

\- ¿Y esto?- canturreó con voz melosa mostrándole una prenda igual, pero en color azul marino. Ella se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar enfadada pero sin poder ocultar una sonrisa

\- No pienso ir por ahí haciendo top-less

\- Lástima- chascó la lengua y lanzó ambos calzoncillos de nuevo al interior del armario, sin hacer mucho caso de dónde caían- Buscaré una parte de arriba entonces.

\- ¡Y una de abajo también!- le recordó temiéndose una jugada similar a la que acababa de hacerle pero con camisetas.

\- ¿Y si no te la quiero dejar?- la picó dejando de buscar y mirándola fijamente.

\- Pues me enfadaré…

\- ¿Ah sí?- se acercó a ella y apoyó las manos en sus caderas, atrayéndola- ¿Y con eso qué conseguirías?

Kanako sintió que se estremecía todo su cuerpo al notar las manos y la penetrante mirada de Marcos sobre ella. Dejó escapar su respiración ligeramente temblorosa y se humedeció los labios, posando los ojos en los de él. Si en ese momento le invitase a dormir con él en su habitación, accedería gustosa. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía qué demonios contestar ¿qué conseguiría enfadándose? Nada, salvo volver a entrar en su dinámica de siempre de tira y afloja; y estaba cansada. Quería tirar y no tener que aflojar. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se adelantó un poco, pero Marcos apartó la cara cerrando los ojos y se separó de ella profundamente sonrojado. No tardó en saber por qué en cuando vio cómo intentaba cubrirse la entrepierna muy poco disimuladamente.

\- Esto…emmm- empezó a decir rebuscando en su armario de nuevo- tengo este pijama de dinosaurio, es un poco infantil- reconoció- Pero es calentito y suave. Y emm, este otro, y esta sudadera. La uso para estar en casa cuando tengo frío, póntela también si quieres.- le fue dejando ropa en los brazos de forma casi aleatoria, desde pijamas, hasta chándales, tanto abrigados como más finos. Parecía que le estaba costando mirarla directamente a la cara.

\- Ya es suficiente, Maru- le dijo cuando ya tenía un montón de ropa en los brazos- Me apaño con cualquiera de estas cosas.

\- ¡Genial!- sonrió y alargó la mano hacia ella, apoyándosela en la cabeza- Me largo y te dejo cambiarte. Si necesitas ayuda o algo avisa

Ella asintió y Marcos salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kanako dejó el montón de ropa sobre la cama mirándolo con indecisión. No tenía ni idea de qué ponerse, todo ello eran cosas que el chico llevaba y le hacía cierta ilusión. Su olor característico impregnaba todas las prendas y, no siendo capaz de decidirse, optó por probarse varias y optar. Tras un buen rato y casi abrazándose a sí misma vestida con él, acabó decidiéndose por el pijama de dinosaurio. Conforme fue a abrir la puerta se percató de que todos ya estaban fuera y de que había tardado muchísimo. La gente no tardaba tanto en ponerse un pijama. Tomó aire y se deshizo la pequeña coleta que llevaba habitualmente, poniéndose la goma en la muñeca y peinándose con los dedos antes de salir. Seguro que sabían que había estado probándose y oliendo la ropa de Marcos. Fijo. Intentó poner una expresión lo más impasible que fue capaz, pero en cuando se asomó al salón su cara le traicionó y sus mejillas no tardaron en colorearse de rojo.

Pese a que ninguno de ellos tenía mucho sueño, tras charlar un rato optaron por retirarse a sus aposentos y dejar a las chicas a solas. El principal instigador de ello había sido Akari, que tras ver a Michelle bostezar un par de veces se había preocupado por su falta de sueño y los insistió para ir a descansar. Pese a la reticencia inicial por parte de Marcos, que quería pasar más tiempo con Kanako, acabaron por irse a sus habitaciones dejando a sus amigas tener esa "noche de chicas" de la cual Yaeko no había dejado de hablar desde que se marcharon de _La Cucaracha._ Lo que ellas no sabían, o quizás sí pero prefirieron ignorarlo, es que los chicos pasarían un buen rato despiertos, demasiado inquietos como para dormir sabiendo que ellas estaban a tan sólo una puerta de distancia.

\- Chicas, chicas, chicas- canturreó Yaeko sentándose en uno de los sofás de piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa maliciosa- Me debéis muchas explicaciones ¡las dos!- insistió señalándolas a cada una con un dedo. Michelle resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y Kanako se puso la capucha y subió las piernas al sofá haciéndose un ovillo al lado de Yaeko, no queriendo saber nada de nadie- ¡Oh venga! ¡No seáis así! Es noche de chicas, tenemos que cotillear.

\- Podemos cotillear de otra gente, no sé- respondió Michelle, acariciando a la gata que estaba hecha una bolita a su lado – Iván y Sheila por ejemplo.

\- ¡Son tan monos!- Yaeko dio palmas, visiblemente emocionada- ¡Y ha sido tan rápido! Pensar que en fin de año aún tartamudeaba hablando con ella.

\- La verdad es que me alegro mucho por Iván- se unió Kanako, con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas y una sonrisa sincera- Lleva loco por ella desde que la conoció.

\- Según me ha contado Eva fue un flechazo- comentó Michelle, intentando confirmar la historia con ellas. Apenas había tratado con Iván y no estaba muy enterada de cómo había evolucionado esa relación.

\- Tenías que haberle visto el día que la conoció- Yaeko se giró hacia Kanako, que asintió medio riéndose.

\- Se puso rojo de pies a cabeza y vino a nosotras con los ojos brillantes preguntándonos que quién era esa chica tan guapa.

\- Y el encantador carácter de Sheila hizo el resto- aportó Yaeko hablando de su amiga como si de una madre emocionada se tratase- Ahora queda esperar si uno que yo me sé lo acepta.

\- ¿Y por qué me miras a mí?

\- Ay no sé Kana-chan ¿quizás porque le tienes comiendo de tu mano?

\- ¡Yo no tengo a Ma…nadie comiendo de mi mano!- se defendió Kanako, no pudiendo ocultar la vergüenza que se dejó entrever en su cara

\- Bueno, algo tenemos claro- empezó a decir Michelle con total tranquilidad re-acomodándose en el sofá- Si le sigue teniendo manía a Iván desde luego ya no será por celos irracionales teniendo en cuenta que ya no "te seduce"- remató con un tono divertido y marcando las comillas con los dedos.

\- Iván nunca me ha seducido- respondió la aludida inflando los mofletes.

\- Si nosotras lo tenemos clarísimo, pero los hay que no tanto- añadió Yaeko haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la habitación de Marcos- A ver si ahora le entra en la cabeza y se decide.

\- ¿Se decide a qué? No tiene que decidirse de nada, no sé qué decís de decidirse- dijo atropelladamente Kanako, hundiendo la cara entre sus rodillas y tapándose aún más con la capucha- Podemos cambiar de tema ¿por favor? Me estáis haciendo sentir incómoda.

\- ¿Y para qué son las noches de chicas sino para hacer sentir incómodas las unas a las otras?

Tras decir eso Michelle se levantó y fue hacia la nevera, abriéndola y profiriendo un bostezo antes de hacerse con una lata de refresco. Yaeko asentía, dándole la razón y Kanako se mantuvo enfurruñada hecha un ovillo, mirando con desconfianza a la gata, que se incorporó para estirarse para a continuación volver a hacerse una bola y seguir dormitando. Michelle preguntó a sus amigas si ellas querían tomar algo y tras la negativa volvió a sofá junto a su gata y empezó a beber.

\- Pero en algo sí te tengo que dar la razón, Kanako- la aludida levantó la cabeza con curiosidad- Marcos no tiene por qué ser el que se decida…también podrías dar el paso tú.

\- ¿QUE? ¡No! Quiero decir… ¿qué paso? ¡No hay ningún paso que dar!- empezó a reír nerviosamente, colocándose el flequillo antes de detenerse de golpe y calarse la capucha hasta la nariz. Yaeko y Michelle se miraron con cara de consecuencias y se sonrieron con malicia- Cambiando de tema ¿tiene que quedarse aquí el gato?

\- Kana-chan no disimules, ya sabemos de sobra lo que hay- Kanako bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada

\- Me da miedo ¿vale? Y…y…y… ¿y si sale mal?

\- ¿Y si sale bien?- le cuestionó Michelle después de dar un trago a su refresco- No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas, y que la atracción es mutua es innegable ¡hasta tú te tienes que dar cuenta de ello!

\- No os estamos diciendo que os caséis y forméis una familia, Kana-chan- explicó Yaeko con una actitud más relajada, no obstante tanto Michelle y Kanako la miraron arrugando la nariz con profundo disgusto- Sólo que os dejéis llevar. Lo de Fin de año no llegó al final porque os interrumpieron. Pero... ¿en algún momento hasta que Iván apareció llegaste a plantearte que podría salir mal?

Kanako miró a su amiga mordiéndose el labio. Tenía razón. Esa noche habría estado dispuesta a dejarse llevar hasta donde quisiese, y quería bastante. Y todo fue bien, y lo disfrutó ¡vaya que si lo disfrutó! El problema vino después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo una vez les interrumpieron, y entró en pánico. Reflexionando se daba cuenta de que había otras muchas situaciones en las que le habría gustado llegar a más. La piscina de Joseph, el día de la botella, en el _seijin…_¡si hasta se había masturbado pensando en él! Y además había sido tan pervertida como para hacerlo cuando Marcos estaba al otro lado de la pared. Si la llegase a descubrir se moriría de vergüenza.

\- Kanako- la llamó Michelle con seriedad, sacándola de su ensimismamiento- Evidentemente que debes hacer lo que quieras y con lo que te sientas más cómoda, pero debes reconocer que la situación que tenéis Marcos y tú es insostenible- agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón- No lo digo para reprocharte, sino para intentar ayudarte a ver las cosas con perspectiva.

\- Tú misma has reconocido que te gusta y es evidente que él también está interesado en ti.

Kanako quiso reprochar a Yaeko, pero no se vio capaz. En el fondo lo sabía, aunque se lo negase a sí misma para tener una excusa para no lanzarse a por él. Pero en lo más hondo de sí misma era consciente de que ella y Marcos perseguían lo mismo. El uno a la otra y viceversa. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación del chico. En realidad se moría de ganas de entrar para acabar lo que había empezado cuando la agarró de las caderas un rato antes. Pero no iba a hacerlo ¡no podría! No con sus amigas allí, no con sus compañeros de piso durmiendo…no….simplemente no. Además tras la discusión de Alex y Yaeko y pese a que ya lo había solucionado, el miedo la atenazaba. Si ellos que eran ideales habían estado a punto de cortar por lo sano, sentía que Marcos y ella no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

\- Kana-chan… No te compares con nadie más- empezó a decir Yaeko adivinando sus pensamientos- Vosotros sois vosotros, no tenéis por qué funcionar como el resto de la gente.

\- Pero es que Alex y tú sois mi referente….- reconoció. Yaeko la agarró de la mano mostrando una expresión contenida. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar de emoción

\- Kana-chaaaan

\- Precisamente por eso, si son tú referente habrás visto que las relaciones pueden pasar por algunos baches, pero que estos se pueden superar- Kanako miró a Michelle con expectación mientras ésta bebía, no se lo había planteado de esa manera- Evidentemente debes hacer lo que quieras y con lo que te sientas cómoda, pero como ya te he dicho una vez…

\- No debo construir barreras donde no las hay ¿no?- se adelantó. Michelle la sonrió con cierta sorpresa y orgullo

\- Simplemente deja que la relación fluya por sí misma, y que llegue donde tenga que llegar.

\- No fuerces nada que te haga sentir incómoda o mal- colaboró Yaeko- Precipitar las cosas puede acabar siendo peor- Michelle asintió.

\- Pero tampoco te obligues a ti misma a rechazar algo que quieres sólo por si acaso sale mal- añadió – Aún si así fuese, ya habrá tiempo para arreglarlo después.

\- Además- Yaeko agarró a Kanako con ambas manos de la cara- Estoy aquí para recoger los pedazos si hiciese falta.

Las miró con un suspiro de derrotismo. Yaeko la sonrió y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Quería a esa idiota más de lo que la susodicha podía llegar a imaginarse, y era la persona en quien más confiaba.

\- ¿Y qué hago?

\- No sé, Mira Iván y Sheila- recordó Michelle- Empezaron quedando a solas y míralos ahora. Probablemente sean la pareja más adorable en kilómetros la redonda. No te ofendas, Yaeko.

\- Bueno…quizás quede con él- carraspeó- Algún día.

Ni de coña. Ni aunque hubiese tenido más alcohol que agua en sangre se atrevería a confesarles que de hecho ya había quedado a solas con él. En menos de una semana desde ese día. Y que de hecho los ánimos entre ellos dos ya estaban bastante caldeados y que llevaba toda la tarde planteándose qué debía ponerse para ese día. En ese momento, la gata bajó del sofá donde estaba Michelle y se subió al que ocupaban Yaeko y ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No le hacían especial gracia los gatos, no sabía por qué. Era algo que le ocurría de pequeña. No es que fuese miedo era…era…no sabía muy bien lo que era, pero no le gustaban. Mientras se había mantenido quieta el lado de Michelle había conseguido sobrellevarla, pero ahora que estaba acercándose a ella notó un nudo en la boca del estómago y se pegó contra el respaldo del sofá, alejándose.

\- Michelle, sé que es tu gato…

\- Gata- corrigió colocándose las gafas

\- Lo que sea. Y sé que la quieres y tal pero ¿no podría dormir en otro sito?- se mordisqueó le labio. Realmente no quería pedirle a su amiga que se separase de su mascota, pero la angustiaba pensar en lo que podría hacer la gata mientras dormían

\- Jo- se quejó Yaeko- Yo quería tocarla más- el animal se había sentado a su lado y se estaba dejando acariciar la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, la dejo con Akari.

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa?- preguntó con cierta timidez, temiendo haber hecho enfadar a su amiga.

\- Kanako, con la gata duermo todos los días, contigo veces contadas- la sonrió- No va a pasar nada por no verla unas horas.

\- ¿Y no se molestará Akari por tener que quedarse con ella?- insistió. Tras haberlo pedido se sentía algo culpable, sabía que Michelle quería con locura a su mascota.

\- Akari…molestarse por algo que le pida Michelle…- se rio Yaeko

\- Vale sí, tienes razón, acabo de decir una estupidez

Michelle las miró con cierta inquina y tras coger a la gata en brazos se dirigió a la habitación de Akari. Esperaba que siguiese despierto porque si no iba a ser imposible levantarle, y no le parecía muy conveniente meterle a la gata sin avisar en su cuarto mientras dormía. Llamó un par de veces y no tardó el oír la cama crujir y unos pasos arrastrándose hacia la puerta. Abrió dando un bostezo y frotándose la cabeza, ya no quedaba rastro de ese pelo más o menos peinado que había conseguido dejarle para ir a _La Cucaracha_. Aún tenía puesto el pijama y por lo que pudo ver a la espalda del chico, tenía la luz de la mesilla encendida y el libro que ella le había regalado sobre su cama deshecha. Era evidente que estaba leyendo, pero en vista de su cara somnolienta no estaría de más que fuese pensando en acostarse.

\- Michelle- masculló frotándose los párpados- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, tranquilo- sintió las miradas de sus amigas clavadas en la nuca y chascó la lengua con molestia- ¿Puedo pasar?- murmuró.

\- Sí, claro- se apartó invitándola entrar y tras recibir las expresiones socarronas de Yaeko y Kanako desde el salón, arrimó la puerta para que no los viesen- ¿Al final quieres dormir aquí?- preguntó reprimiendo un bostezo. Michelle sonrió con ternura y dejó a la gata en el suelo, la cual al instante subió a la cama del chico y tras acercarse al libro empezó a frotar la nariz contra una de las esquinas del mismo

\- No es eso.

\- Insisto

\- Pues insiste, la respuesta va a ser la misma- pese a estar adormilado, Akari fue capaz de fruncir ligeramente el ceño. No obstante el que acabase por rascarse un ojo hizo que perdiese bastante credibilidad- Quería pedirte un favor.

\- Mmmmdime- farfulló, apoyándose en el escritorio y cerrando los ojos

\- Qué carita de sueño tienes- se adelantó un par de pasos y le puso una mano sobre la mejilla. Él se apoyó en su palma, abriendo ligeramente los párpados para mirarla- ¿Puedo dejarte la gata aquí esta noche? A Kanako le da algo de reparo, y sé que contigo estará bien- le sintió tensarse bajo su mano y por uno momento pensó que se iba a negar

\- Si te fías de mí...- ella le cuestionó con la mirada

\- ¿Por qué no me iba a fiar?- le separó la mano de la cara y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- No sé, es que nunca he cuidado un gato. Me da miedo no hacerlo bien- admitió.

\- Si precisamente te lo pido a ti es porque sé que vas a hacerlo bien, bobo- sacudió la cabeza- Además no tienes que hacer nada, sólo dejarla que duerma donde quiera

\- Parece que le ha gustado la cama- musitó Akari con una sonrisa somnolienta haciendo en gesto en su dirección. La gata se había acomodado entre las mantas, apoyando las patas delanteras en el lomo del libro

\- La meto en el transportín si quieres.

-Nah, déjala ahí- se rascó la mejilla- Me hace ilusión.

Tras casi obligarle a que se metiese en la cama ya para no desvelarse del todo, salió de su habitación para coger el comedero y el agua de la gata. Ya que iba a dejarla encerrada toda la noche por lo menos quería que tuviese comida y bebida disponibles. Las miradas burlonas de sus amigas se posaron en ella conforme cruzó el salón, pero por el momento las ignoró. Ya se enfrentaría luego al interrogatorio. Al volver al cuarto del chico lo vio ya sentado en el borde del colchón, bostezando abiertamente y recogiendo el libro para dejarlo encima de la mesilla.

\- Me tienes que releer el final de la historia- le pidió dejando las cosas de su gata en el suelo, junto a su transporte. Él la miró con cierta confusión y la boca entreabierta- No hace falta que sea ahora.

\- No me importa- golpeó el colchón con la mano- Nos metemos en la cama y lo leemos- casi a cámara lenta, reaccionando tarde a las palabras que él mismo había dicho, abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró hacia ella, ansioso- ¡PERDÓN! No quería implicar nada- rezongó- No sé muy bien lo que digo.

\- Por eso tienes que ir a dormir- le regañó. Se acercó a acariciar a la gata, y de paso, alargó la mano hacia él y le colocó el pelo con los dedos- ¿Para eso te peino? Mira qué desastre tienes ya.

Akari le mostró una sonrisa de disculpa e iba a contestar, pero se vio interrumpido por un nuevo bostezo. Le azuzó un vez más para que se acostase y tras darle las buenas noches salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Puede que a sus amigas, que la dirigían maliciosas miradas desde el salón, se lo negase; pero a ella misma no iba a negárselo. Había estado a punto de aceptar la proposición de Akari y compartir con él colchón y mantas mientas finalizaban la historia inconclusa la noche anterior. En ese momento, y pese a la profunda atracción sexual que sentía por él, ni siquiera pensaba más allá de eso. Dormitar en la misma cama que Akari ya se le hacía más que apetecible, no necesitaba nada más. Resoplando al imaginarse lo que le tocaría aguantar, fue hasta el sofá que estaba libre y se dejó caer en él. Ella también empezaba a acusar el cansancio de haber dormido poco y mal.

\- Antes de que digáis nada- empezó con pocas ganas de tener que dar explicaciones- Le he dejado la gata, me he disculpado por molestarle y le he dado las buenas noches. Y ya.

\- No sé, no sé ¿y cómo sabemos que no habéis hecho nada más?- la chinchó Yaeko.

\- ¿Porque he estado ahí dentro menos de dos minutos?- dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

\- Yo que sé, igual es rápido-Yaeko se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada a Kanako- Como ese que…

\- Mejor olvidémonos de ese tío- respondió la susodicha con un mohín de disgusto. A continuación miró a Michelle con renovado interés - ¿Te ha puesto pegas? Si es una molestia me aguanto.

\- Sin tanto problema va a ser puedes irte a la habitación con Marcos, estoy segura de él sí que no pondría pegas- Kanako fulminó a Yaeko con la mirada, la cual disimuló jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo. Michelle rio para sí, no quiero caldear más el ambiente, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

\- Me ha dicho que le hace ilusión, así que no le des más vueltas- zanjó el tema. Agarró su lata de refresco para darle un trago, topándose con que apenas quedaba nada. Contrariada, depositó la lata ya vacía sobre la mesa de café. Tenía sed, pero ninguna gana de levantarse de nuevo

\- Jo, la verdad es que es muy buen chico- lo alabó Kanako colocándose el pelo tras la oreja

\- Buen chico es quedarse muy corto- corrigió Yaeko- Y además es guapísimo.

\- Y nos ha ayudado un montón, sin pedir nada a cambio- Kanako suspiró- Siendo sincera no sé cómo se lo vamos a poder agradecer.

\- ¡Ay, Michelle! Tenías que haberle visto el día que…- Yaeko tragó saliva. La discusión seguía fresca en su memoria y todavía le dolía pensar en lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro-…el día que Alex y yo. Bueno, eso. Me consoló, cuidó de mí, me llevó a casa… Creo que si no hubiese sido por él aún seguiría llorando en el portal.

\- Exagerada- le reprochó Kanako con una carcajada leve- Pero es cierto. Siempre está preocupado por todos. Es muy maduro

\- Y teniendo en cuenta que Kana-chan tiene un Máster de especialización en inmaduros eso es mucho decir

\- Yaeko, a veces eres graciosísima- respondió ella con un tono cargado de acritud y mirándola con cierta inquina.

\- ¿A que sí?- se burló con una sonrisa radiante. Kanako le arreó con un cojín en la cara, haciéndola llevarse los dedos a la nariz mientras lagrimeaba- Jo, eso duele- se quejó arrugando el gesto. Se frotó la nariz y una vez se vio recuperada siguió hablando- Y se preocupa muchísimo por ti Michelle, es un encanto.

\- Tenías que haberle visto la cara hoy cuando saliste a despejarte y no te vio, parecía que se le vino el mundo encima- explicó Kanako. Su amiga asintió corroborándolo.

\- Yo creo que si le hubiese conocido en otro momento hasta me habría enamorado de él- confesó Yaeko algo sonrojada- La verdad es que me cuesta pensar algún defecto de él.

\- Me pasa lo mismo- reflexionó Kanako en voz alta.

Michelle resopló. El hecho de que estaban hablando bien de él a propósito era tan dolorosamente evidente que ni siquiera quiso hacérselo notar, seguramente ellas mismas se estaban dando cuenta de lo obvias que estaban siendo. No obstante no estaban diciendo ninguna mentira, pero no hacía falta que le dijeran todo eso, ella lo sabía de sobra. Esas entre otras razones la habían llevado a enamorarse de él. Pero claro, ellas no lo sabían.

\- En ocasiones puede llegar a ser muy infantil, es bastante bocazas y tiende a cagarla con las tareas más básicas- dejó caer Michelle como si nada, provocando que las miradas de incredulidad y casi ofensa de sus amigas se clavasen en ella- ¿Qué? ¿No estabais buscando defectos?

\- Ya pero…

\- Mira Yaeko, me alegra mucho que tengáis tan buen concepto de Akari porque efectivamente es un buen hombre- soltó una carcajada leve- Pero no hace falta que me lo intentéis vender tan efusivamente- las dos se sonrojaron ligeramente al ver su estratagema descubierta. Michelle suspiró y tras mirarlas con cierta duda y notando su cara caliente, lo soltó- Ya hace mucho que lo he comprado

Yaeko y Kanako la miraron con cierta confusión en un principio, pero tras unos segundos los ojos de ambas se abrieron de par el par entendiendo lo que quería decir y empezaron a golpearse en el brazo la una a la otra instándose a preguntar más directamente.

\- ¡Ay madre, ay madre!- empezó a decir finalmente una emocionada Yaeko, agitando las manos- Eso quiere decir que ¿sientes algo por él?

\- Creía que era obvio

\- ¡AY MADRE!

\- Yaeko, baja el tono- la chistó Kanako poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios. Aun así, ella estaba también muy alegre por la noticia.

\- Pero...pero ¿qué sientes? ¿él lo sabe? ¿qué vais a hacer? ¿sabes que le gustas, verdad?-Yaeko arrancó a hacer preguntar ya con un tono más bajo. Kanako asentía a su lado con la mirada sobe Michelle, esperando con avidez las respuestas.

\- No sé, es complejo. Nuestra situación es compleja- sonrió con algo de tristeza- No hay mucho que podamos hacer, soy su profesora y él se va en unos meses.

\- Por eso me dices que yo no construya barreras donde no las hay- musitó Kanako cayendo en la cuenta de golpe del completo significado de esas palabras- Lo siento…

\- Así que, por favor. Os pido que no digáis nada- casi les rogó- Las cosas ya son muy complicadas como están.

Sus amigas hicieron ambas a la vez el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera. Tras un momento con un silencio un tanto incómodo, Kanako se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado con la propuesta de Joseph. Michelle se alegró de que sacase el tema, porque precisamente quería contarles lo ocurrido y no había tenido ocasión en vista de lo ajetreadas que habían sido las últimas semanas. Escucharon su relato con atención, en silencio y Yaeko llegó a darla un abrazo. Una vez hubo terminado decidieron que era hora de irse a la cama. Tras visitar el baño y terminar de organizar los sofás para dormir más cómodas, Yaeko se retiró a la habitación de Alex dándoles las buenas noches por el camino. Michelle y Kanako se acurrucaron cada una en un sofá y dejaron que el silencio las rodease, intentando conciliar el sueño. No obstante la cabeza de ambas bullía de actividad y se les estaba complicando, y tras un buen rato de dar vueltas en sus reducidos espacios, Michelle alzó la voz.

\- ¿Puedes dormir?

\- No- respondió Kanako con exasperación- Además estoy agotada, pero no tengo sueño. Es un asco.

\- Estoy igual- un suspiro acompasado por parte de las dos inundó el ambiente. Michelle giró de nuevo en el sofá sin encontrar postura. Al darse la vuelta, y pese a la penumbra del salón, pudo ver a Kanako tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo- Si quieres ir con Marcos aprovecha, no diré nada.

\- Seguro que está dormido ya, no quiero molestar.

\- Sabes que no le importaría

\- Ya…- admitió a regañadientes. La oferta era francamente tentadora y realmente llego a planteárselo, pero al final se decidió por el no – Te digo lo mismo, si quieres ir con Akari no diré nada.

\- Tú no, pero seguro que a él se le escapa- ambas se echaron a reír por lo bajo, no queriendo montar mucho escándalo para no despertar a nadie- Pero no puede ser- dijo finalmente, mordiéndose el labio.

Y finalmente, tras dar vueltas en los sofás con la cabeza más puesta en ciertos habitantes de la casa que en ellas mismas, acabaron por quedarse dormidas cuando ni su cuerpo ni su mente pudieron dar más de sí.


	81. Cuando la tentación llama a tu puerta 03

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Llegó el domingo, y con él el momento de que Michelle vuelva a casa. Ni ella ni Akari quieren que lo haga pero el día va pasando y la responsabilidad los llama. No obstante, antes de irse puede que quede algo de tiempo para pasar un buen rato jugando ¿alguien dijo _Twister_? **

**Es curioso, porque como ya os comentamos este capítulo fue el primero que apuntamos como idea, y el que el Twister formase parte de él, también. Poco después, es uno de los spin-off de Terra Formars (Kyou no Terra formars wa oyasumi desu, que es delirante y os recomendamos echar un ojo aquí: ****tonarinoyj(punto)jp/manga/terraformars/**** ) justo apareció el juego, estando implicados precisamente Akari y Michelle. Eso hizo que si aun teníamos dudas por incluirlo, nos decidiésemos a hacerlo definitivamente. Decir que al igual que en el caso de la botella, todas las elecciones han sido al azar, hechas con una ruleta de Twister. Ha sido bastante divertido organizarlo (puede que en algún momento compartamos por Twitter alguna captura de como lo hemos organizado si tenéis curiosidad), pero UN MALDITO CAOS XD.**

**En el capítulo de la próxima smana tendremos ese maldito lunes del que tanto reniegan nuestros personajes. En el cual no sólo Akari y Michelle se encontrarán con la realidad cara cara, sino que cierta pareja que recientemente ha ido al cine se topará con que los lunes, siempre traen problemas. **

**\- Título: Cuando la tentación llama a tu puerta**  
**\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris_**  
**\- Palabras: 20332**  
**\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Alex, Marcos, Yaeko y Kanako.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**CUANDO LA TENTACIÓN LLAMA A TU PUERTA- DÍA 3 **

Meeeeow….

¿Eso era un maullido? Michelle se desveló de golpe, alertada por lo que creyó que era una llamada de su gata. Aún medio dormida se mantuvo en el sofá a la espera, cubierta con el edredón. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Durante un rato no sonó nada más, quizás se lo había imaginado.

Meeeooooooow….

Definitivamente eso era un gato. Y juraría que era su gata. Se incorporó a duras penas, echándole un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca. Pasaban ligeramente de las 9 y media de la mañana y no se oía una voz en la casa. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que se habían ido a la cama bastante tarde, especialmente ellas. Por su parte había vuelto a pasar una mala noche. Entre que su cabeza bullía con todo tipo de pensamientos, y lo incómodo que era el sofá, le había costado muchísimo conciliar el sueño. Una vez lo había hecho sólo se había despertado un par de veces a lo largo de la noche, pero igualmente necesitaba un descanso reparador. Con urgencia.

Meooooow….

El maullido se intensificó, sin duda esa era Influenza. Iba a acabar despertando a toda la casa. Miró hacia Kanako y descubrió con alivio que seguía dormida. La había oído dando vueltas en el sofá por la noche pero parecía que había dormido mejor que ella. Caminó hasta la puerta de Akari y pegó la oreja a la superficie, oyendo a su gata maullar levemente y arañar la madera. El animal sabía perfectamente que ella ya estaba al otro lado. Sopesó un momento el si abrirla o no. Sabía que podría entrar en la habitación sin que Akari se despertase pero no quería invadir su intimidad. Era bien cierto el día anterior lo había hecho. Pero entonces fue con el permiso de Alex, no era lo mismo. El animal maulló de nuevo y se mordió el labio. No quería despertar a nadie más. Entreabrió la puerta y su gata salió en seguida del interior, frotándose con sus piernas en cuando la vio. Michelle aprovechó para asomarse a la habitación . El aire dentro estaba cargado y al igual que la mañana anterior, Akari dormitaba entre las penumbras, estirado cuán largo era en su colchón. Él si parecía estar descansando decentemente. Menos mal. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y tras reñir a Influenza por ir directa a olisquear a Kanako, fue a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina, llevándose a su mascota con ella. Tenía bien claro que ya no sería capaz de dormir y además su estómago rugió sonoramente. Su hambre era ya más que considerable.

Con más apetito que vergüenza no dudó en rebuscar entre los armarios lo más silenciosamente que pudo para poder comer algo. Cerraba las puertas con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Kanako e intentaba abrir los paquetes sin armar jaleo. Incluso para algunos de ellos se metió en el baño previendo que iba a hacer demasiado escándalo. Una vez consideró que había preparado un desayuno lo suficientemente nutritivo, se sentó a comer. La gata se subió a la mesa pero no intentó robar nada de comida, se limitó a observarla mientras movía la cola, olisqueando todo aquello que le acercaba.

No mucho rato después, el ruido del sofá en el que dormía Kanako, anunció que la chica se había despertado. Tras unos minutos de quejidos somnolientos y algún gruñido que otro, vio su cabeza asomar por encima del respaldo cuando se sentó. Estaba despeinada, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y parecía que quería ver el mundo arder. La entendía. Las mañanas eran el mal y más aún cuando no habías dormido bien. Le pareció que musitaba un saludo y respondió susurrando y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Kanako se levantó y arrastrando los pies fue hasta el baño, saliendo un rato después con algo de mejor cara y el pelo más ordenado. No obstante seguía estando patente en su mirada que las mañanas no eran lo suyo.

\- ¿Quieres un café? – le preguntó levantándose para prepararse uno a ella misma, tras echar a la gata de encima de la mesa. Kanako rezongó y asintió, dejándose caer en la silla frente a Michelle, pasándose las manos por la cara - ¿Con leche? ¿O negro como el sobaco de un grillo?

Kanako alzó la mano con dos dedos levantados, indicando que quería la segunda opción. Michelle también estaba deseando poderse tomar un café bien cargado. No había encendido antes la cafetera para no despertar a su amiga, y su falta de sueño estaba suplicando por él. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que dos tazas humeantes del casi mágico brebaje estuvieron preparadas, y tras unos pocos tragos y picotear alguna galleta de animalitos, Kanako pareció deshacerse algo de su mal humor matutino y no tardaron en entablar conversación. Ambas aprovecharon para echar pestes de los sofás y lo machacadas que se habían quedado en ellos, y Kanako se sintió un poco culpable. Ya eran varias las veces que se había quedado allí en las que Marcos le había ofrecido su cama, durmiendo él en ese mueble del demonio que más parecía la cama de un faquir que algo pensado para estar cómodo.

Mantuvieron un tono de voz bajo, casi entre susurros, no queriendo molestar a los demás. Entre unas cosas y otras ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Michelle se había levantado y se estaba planteando que antes o después debería marcharse. Prefería llegar a comer a casa y se le estaba echando el tiempo encima, pero tampoco quería irse sin despedirse de sus amigos y mucho menos, sin que Akari estuviese despierto. No podía marcharse sin más sabiendo que al día siguiente volverían a ser profesora y alumno. Quería disfrutar un rato más de su compañía como…como lo que quiera que fuesen.

Ella y Kanako seguían hablando de diversos temas cuando la puerta de la habitación de Marcos se abrió. Su amiga no desvió percatarse pues siguió como si nada, y Michelle tenía claro que alguna reacción, por nimia que fuese, habría tenido al percatarse de quién se estaba levantando. Bostezando, despeinado y pasándose la mano por la nuca, se quedó un momento estático de pie, mirando a su alrededor entrecerrando los ojos por la diferencia de luz. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de las chicas hizo el amago de saludar, pero se detuvo de golpe. Michelle lo observó con curiosidad mientras le suplicaba con sus ojos de cachorro y llevándose un dedo a los labios que se mantuviese callada.

Con curiosidad por lo que pudiese pasar no dijo nada, y dio otro trago a su café para ocultar la expresión divertida que se estaba dibujando en su rostro. Kanako parecía totalmente ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su espalda, pero aun así Michelle decidió darle conversación sobre lo primero que se le ocurrió para entretenerla. Marcos fue acercándose poco a poco, en completo silencio y arrugando el gesto cuando la madera del suelo hacía el amago de crujir. Conforme más próximo a Kanako estaba fue subiendo los brazos, y una vez estuvo a la espalda de la chica la agarró por la cintura y gritó un "GROARRR" que la hizo chillar y darse la vuelta en un acto reflejo, intentando darle con la mano en la cabeza y con la cara color escarlata. Tanto Michelle como Marcos empezaron a reír mientras Kanako los llamaba traidores a ambos, cruzándose de brazos. El chico, una vez se tranquilizó lo suficiente se acercó a ella de nuevo por detrás, la cual lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Aun así no le intimidó lo suficiente y agarrando la capucha del pijama con dos manos se la puso, haciéndola enrabietar aún más. Ella intentó quitársela pero Marcos sujetó sus manos para que no pudiese hacerlo. Aprovechando que Kanako no podía ver, el chico le dirigió una muda súplica a Michelle, pidiéndole que no metiese cizaña. No pensaba hacerlo, pero igualmente fingió en su expresión que eso le suponía un terrible esfuerzo. Mentiría si dijese que no disfrutaba tomándole el pelo a Marcos

\- Marcos, por favor- rogó Kanako agarrándole de las manos con las cuales aún sujetaba la capucha, intentando deshacerse de ellas.

\- No, he cazado un dinosaurio y no pienso soltarlo- forcejeó con ella con una risilla maliciosa- Seguro que me dan una buena recompensa por ti

Michelle se dio la vuelta para darles algo de intimidad. Veía a Marcos bastante convencido de dar el paso con Kanako, y tras la conversación que habían tenido las tres la noche anterior no le cabía duda de que antes o después sus amigos acabarían anunciando su noviazgo, o su noche de sexo desenfrenado, o ambas cosas. Definitivamente se quedaba con la última opción.

Podía seguir oyéndolos trastear y los miró de refilón intentando no ser muy evidente. En ese momento Kanako intentó pegarle pero él la agarró de las muñecas con una expresión de victoria dibujada en la cara, ella resopló y torció el gesto. No obstante en sus ojos brillantes y las comisuras de sus labios alzándose se podía ver que no estaba realmente enfadada. Sin soltarla y acercando la silla que tenía al lado con el pie, se dejó caer en ella. Michelle sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente y se excusó para ir al baño para así darles algo de tiempo a solas. Sonrió ante la mirada agradecida de ambos y cerró la puerta después de entrar, exhalando un suspiro. Ya eran cerca de las 11 y había planeado estar en su casa antes de las 12, pero le dio la impresión de que no iba a ser posible. Además si era sincera consigo misma le gustaría pasar un rato más con Akari. ¡Maldito lunes! y nunca mejor dicho. Maldito lunes que traería consigo su obligado distanciamiento, que no le dejaría volver a acariciar su cara y no les permitiría acurrucarse juntos a leer. Y maldita ella, sobre todo eso. Porque de entre todas las personas justo tuvo de enamorarse de la que se marcharía para no volver. No era justo.

Ajenos a su debate interno, Kanako y Marcos seguían sentados en las sillas de la cocina. Estaban tan juntos que mientras forcejeaban, podían oír sus sillas chocar entre ellas. Pero no le dieron las más mínima importancia. Estaban solos a excepción de Michelle, y ambos sabían que ella estaba al tanto de lo que había entre ellos. Finalmente la soltó y ella se deshizo de la capucha y empezó a peinarse con los dedos. No obstante no pudieron aguantar mucho rato separados y un instante después, Marcos tenía el brazo en el respaldo en el que estaba sentada Kanako, el cual acabó deslizándose hasta su cintura. En lugar de rechazarle ella se acercó un poco más a él así que se tomó la libertad de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro para poder hablar con ella entre susurros y evitar despertar a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste?- preguntó él. Estaba tan cerca de su cuello que el olor de Kanako impregnaba sus fosas nasales. Ella, por su parte, podía sentir en su cuerpo la garganta de Marcos vibrar al hablarla. Estaban muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca, y ninguno de los dos pensaba moverse un ápice.

\- Mal- se quejó. Él utilizó su otro brazo para rodearla la cintura por delante, dándole un corto abrazo- Ese sofá es un infierno.

\- Sí, lo sé. Debería haberte dejado mi cama

\- Entonces te habrías fastidiado tú- le dijo mirándole con algo de lástima- Y ya has pasado varias noches ahí por mi culpa.

\- No, por tu culpa no- frotó la barbilla contra su hombro- Porque yo he querido

Ante sus palabras Kanako lo miró conteniendo la respiración. Había estado a punto de proponerle que la próxima vez sería mejor que durmiesen los dos juntos en la cama. Y sabía que probablemente él le diría que sí, pero le daba miedo lo que esa respuesta implicaba. No era el momento de hablar de ello. Sus compañeros estarían a punto de despertarse y era algo que sería mejor decidir cuándo estuviesen completamente a solas. No obstante se maldijo a sí misma por no haber aceptado la propuesta de Michelle cuando la ofreció ir con él en mitad de la noche. Realmente nadie se habría enterado. Y sí, por supuesto que quería follar con Marcos, pero su principal motivación para haber entrado en la habitación no era esa. Simplemente quería estar con él. Sintió la respiración de Marcos sobre su piel y se estremeció, descubriendo los ojos del chico clavados en su boca. Se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. Bastaba con moverse un poco hacia delante y se encontrarían. Lo estaba deseando. Nadie tendría por qué saberlo. Sería corto y rápido y no era el primer beso en los labios que se daban así que no era tan raro. O por lo menos con eso se intentaba auto convencer, y le estaba funcionando bastante bien. Pero por otra parte, si lo hacía ¿tendría la fuerza de voluntad para no continuar? ¿Para parar antes de que nadie les viese? ¿Para separarse de él aunque tuviese ganas de mucho más? Lo dudaba, y esa incertidumbre la hizo sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Oyeron un estruendo y dieron ambos un bote en el sitio. Marcos hizo el amago de soltarla y alejarse de ella pero se detuvo en cuando vio aparecer a Max por el salón con un juguete en la boca. Había sido el maldito perro. Ambos resoplaron aliviados, además de despejar su cabeza y decidir que ese no era el momento y el lugar para iniciar nada. Salvo que se fuesen a su habitación…Se miraron percatándose de que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, pero de poco les sirvió. El chasquido de la puerta del baño abriéndose hizo a Marcos rezongar por lo bajo ¿es que no les iban a dejar en paz? Vale, era una zona común de la casa, y un día que tenían invitadas pero, pero, pero…aun así ¿ni siquiera en su casa iba a poder estar con Kanako haciendo lo que quisiese? Además juraría que ella también quería. Se estremecía bajo sus manos, se pegaba a él, le miraba mordiéndose los labios y tenía la cara roja. Y además su respiración era casi jadeante, como el día que la pilló masturbándose. Mierda. Había hecho muy mal en recordar eso. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la cara que tendría al llegar al éxtasis, si se parecería a la que mostraba en ese momento. Algo tímida, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas coloradas y su boca húmeda y enrojecida a cuenta de clavar sus dientes en ella. Las mismas manos con las cuales se acariciaba el clítoris estaban ahora posadas en él. Se estaba excitando demasiado. El carraspeo de Michelle le hizo tragar saliva trabajosamente, pero aun así no se despegó de Kanako. Ya los había visto y ella misma le había insistido para que se lanzase a por Kanako de una vez. Pues eso estaba haciendo. Lanzarse. Sin paracaídas, sin frenos, cuesta abajo y derrapando, y realmente deseaba no estrellarse al final del trayecto con el duro muro del rechazo.

\- No quiero interrumpir- les empezó a decir Michelle mientras trasteaba la cocina, para no mirarles fijamente- Pero he oído ruidos en la habitación de Alex- susurró al ver que ya había captado su atención- Probablemente se levanten en breves.

Kanako emitió un sonoro quejido que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, y se cubrió la boca al instante claramente avergonzada. Sin querer realmente hacerlo se separaron un poco, aunque sólo lo suficiente como para no estar el uno encima del otro. Marcos mantuvo su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Kanako, y ocultas bajo la mesa de la cocina, sus piernas estaban pegadas. Y como si de una profecía anunciada se tratase, justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Alex se abrió, y tanto él como Yaeko hicieron aparición en el salón. Era evidente por sus caras y resplandecientes sonrisas que habían dedicado parte de la noche o de la mañana, preferían no saberlo, a actividades de índole sexual. Pero había algo más que ni Kanako, ni Marcos, ni Michelle consiguieron averiguar. En sus rostros también se reflejaba un atisbo de malicia, como si estuvieran planeando algo. Tras mirarse entre ellos con extrañeza cuestionándose si alguno sabía algo, acabaron por encogerse de hombros y dejar el tema pasar. Tenían la impresión de que si preguntaban iba a ser peor el remedio de que la enfermedad.

\- ¿Quieres algo, Peque?- Yaeko se apoyó en la encimera junto a Michelle y tras mirar a su novio con algo de duda contestó.

\- Un vaso de agua, porfi- Alex asintió y abrió la nevera, llenado dos vasos con agua fresca. Los demás tras dar los buenos días se habían mantenido a la espera, para ver si la pareja decía algo. Ya no sólo es que fuese evidente por sus caras. Con ver el lenguaje corporal de Yaeko quedaba más que claro que había algo que se estaba muriendo por decir.

\- Toma- aceptó el vaso que él le tendió con una sonrisa, y Alex se posicionó tras ella, abrazándola por la espalda y posando un corto beso en su cabeza. Era un alivio verlos así.

\- ¿Ya habéis desayunado?- preguntó él al ver cacharros en el fregadero y tazas y galletas sobre la mesa.

\- Kanako y yo sí - explicó Michelle, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie- Marcos no.

\- Jo, yo iba a proponer hacer un _brunch_, ya son las 11 y media.

\- ¿YA?- Michelle miró su reloj como para corroborarlo- Oh mierda, yo quería estar antes de las 12 en casa.

\- ¿Estás ocupada? – cuestionó Kanako, que se había echado hacia atrás en la silla. Los dedos de Marcos se paseaban haciendo círculos por su hombro

\- No especialmente, sólo no quería llegar tarde- chascó la lengua- Pero no quiero molestar a Akari y mis cosas están ahí.

\- Tú tranquila, como si entras y montas una fiesta- explicó Alex, apoyado por Marcos, que asentía- Duerme tan profundamente que a veces dudo si está durmiendo o inconsciente.

\- Una vez que volvimos de _La Cucaracha_ y él estaba un poco borracho, se tropezó al entrar con un juguete de Max- en cuanto Marcos empezó a narrar la historia, Alex se echó a reír por lo bajo- Se quedó en el suelo diciendo no se qué de que no quería levantarse, que estaba cómodo.

\- Y se durmió- estalló en carcajadas el otro chico, agarrándose la barriga- Lo intentamos todo, de verdad. TODO.

\- Max le rechupeteó la cara, le zarandeamos, le gritamos…- enumeró Marcos llevando la cuenta con los dedos.

\- Le pintamos la cara con rotulador permanente, intentamos arrastrarle hasta su cama…- continuó Alex- Pero no hubo manera.

\- Ahí seguía, impasible. Medio roncando y con la babilla cayéndosele.

\- Así que echamos una manta por encima y le dejamos ahí.- Alex se pasó la mano por el pelo, aun riéndose

\- Pobrecito- se lamentó Yaeko- ¿Y estuvo ahí toda la noche?

\- No nos lo ha querido decir, y cuando nos levantamos por la mañana ya no estaba- explicó su novio.

\- Al pobre le costó todo el fin de semana quitarse las pintadas de la cara- rio Marcos. Kanako, Yaeko y Michelle pusieron cara de lástima al oírlo- Fue genial, volvería a hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero por qué tenéis esa manía de pintarle la cara al pobre chico cuando duerme? – les preguntó Michelle, algo molesta- En la nieve lo mismo.

\- Es divertido ver cómo se putea.

\- ¿Y te gustaría que a ti te hiciesen lo mismo, Marcos?- cuestionó a la defensiva. Quizás se estaba alterando de más, pero aunque a ella misma le gustase tomarle el pelo, le molestaba que el pobre Akari fuese siempre el centro de las bromas de sus amigos.

\- Eh, supongo que no.- respondió algo confuso, no entendiendo muy bien el cambio de humor de Michelle. Que tenía los brazos en jarras y el ceño ligeramente fruncido

\- Venga, venga, no pasa nada- intervino Yaeko llamando a la calma- ¿Ves Michelle? Con lo que duerme seguro que puedes entrar a por tus cosas para irte si quieres.

\- Pero puedes quedarte más y comer con nosotros. Lo preferimos todos ¿verdad?- no tardó en decir Alex. Todos asintieron y Yaeko llegó a agarrarla de las manos mirándola con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado. Ella sopesó un momento sus opciones y suspiró.

\- La verdad es que no me gustaría irme sin despedirme de él- dijo haciendo un gesto en dirección a la puerta de Akari. Yaeko, Kanako y Alex la miraron con algo de sorna, pero Marcos no parecía enterarse de que iba a la cosa y preguntó por lo bajo a Kanako, que le restó importancia – Supongo que me quedaré un rato más.

Yaeko sonrió abiertamente y la animó a preparar el dichoso _brunch _con ella y Alex, a la espera de que Akari se levantase. Cuando preguntó por qué Marcos nunca ayudaba a cocinar la atronadora risa de Alex inundó el lugar y el susodicho se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. Al parecer una vez intentando cocinar espaguetis había conseguido que éstos echasen a arder. En un intento por resolver el desaguisado se calcinó una olla, un trapo de cocina y un tenedor de madera. Desde entonces no le habían vuelto a dejarle acercarse a la cocina salvo para prepararse sándwiches. Antes de seguir cocinando, y tras asegurarse por enésima vez de que realmente no molestaría a Akari si entraba en su habitación, decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que el agua caliente ayudaría a aliviar su musculatura. Además al recordar el incidente con el baboso del día anterior se sentía sucia en cierto modo, sumándole el hecho de que con el calor en el local había sudado bastante. Daba igual el pretexto, quería ducharse y así lo haría.

Pese a que sus amigos le asegurasen por activa y por pasiva que realmente no le iba a despertar, se acercó a la habitación en silencio. En realidad ella misma había comprobado que el sueño de Akari era inusualmente profundo, lo cual no quitaba que sintiese algo de reparo al colarse otra vez en su habitación sin su permiso. Tenía el de sus compañeros de piso, pero no era lo mismo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio que seguía extendido en el colchón, pero esta vez estaba boca arriba en vez de boca abajo como cuando abrió para sacar a la gata. La habitación estaba cargada y necesitaba, sin duda alguna, ventilarse. Le oyó mascullar algo y se acercó a sus cosas prácticamente de puntillas, sin dar un ruido, y hay que decir que abrir una cremallera en silencio es una tarea arduo complicada, sino imposible. De hecho Michelle llegó a dudar si estaba abriendo su mochila o utilizando una sierra radial. Una vez sacó su ropa limpia de la mochila, se incorporó y se acercó a la cama, como si una poderosa fuerza la atrajese hacia él. Sentía una especie de paz interior al verle descansar que no era capaz de explicar a qué se debía. Iba a echarle tanto de menos, su apartamento tan sólo ocupado por ella y su gata iba a parecerle ahora desoladoramente solitario. Y eso que a Michelle le gustaba estar sola, pero prefería estar sola con él. Le pasó una mano por la cara y Akari se revolvió. Instantáneamente se apartó, no quería despertarle y esperaba no haberlo hecho. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse con la esperanza de que volviese a conciliar el sueño, pero cuando ya tenía el pomo en la mano para irse, lo oyó

\- ¿Michelle?

\- Duerme- insistió en un susurro, sin soltar la puerta.

-¿Te vas ya?- preguntó con un tono entre el sueño y la pena que consiguieron que desistiese y se diese la vuelta, dando un par de pasos en dirección a la cama.

\- Me voy a duchar- murmuró, enseñándole la ropa que llevaba en los brazos- Me iré en un rato, en cuanto acabemos de comer.

\- ¿Tan tarde es ya?- se frotó los párpados y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, bostezando. Miró el reloj de su mesilla pero Michelle se le adelantó.

\- Van a ser las 12- Akari mostró una expresión horrorizada- Deduzco que has dormido bien.

\- Sí- asintió y rezongó- ¿Tú?

\- ¿Algo mejor que ayer?- respondió con otra pregunta no queriéndole decir que había dormido mal para no preocuparle, pero tampoco le apetecía mentirle

\- Eso no suena muy bien- Michelle le sonrió y Akari no necesitó que le dijese nada más, la entendió a la perfección- Por lo menos hoy dormirás en tu cama…

\- Sí, en mi casa. Sola- se sentó en el colchón a su lado y dejó la ropa en su regazo.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron, anhelando lo mismo. Michelle llegó incluso a desear que la llamasen para decirle que aún no podía volver a su casa porque había habido alguna clase de problema con la fumigación. Y Akari daba vueltas en su cabeza a posibles excusas que la hiciesen quedarse un poco más. Ni siquiera pedía otro día, sólo un par de horas para poder seguir disfrutando de su compañía. Además se la imaginaba sola, en su casa, y sentía una presión en el pecho. Ojalá pudiese haber alguien más que la gata para ayudarla, animarla y apoyarla en lo que necesitase, y ojalá esa persona fuese él.

\- Quédate un poco más- le pidió, recolocando el edredón para cubrir sus intimidades- Kanako Y Yaeko irán a trabajar más tarde, puedes irte con ellas.

\- Me lo pensaré- Michelle en el fondo estaba deseando quedarse, y sabía que si se lo pedía no sería capaz de decirle que no. Le iba a echar demasiado de menos.

\- Así puedes llevarlas a casa en coche, que seguro que te lo agradecen- insistió, intentando hacerle ver todas las ventajas que suponía quedarse. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, seguía medio dormido y le costaba pensar.

\- Akari, nos vamos a ver mañana- le dijo, adivinando sus intenciones- Además, Asatarô quería que hiciésemos_ sparring_ ¿no? También nos veremos en el gimnasio.

\- ¡Pero no es lo mismo!- se le escapó. Se mordió el labio y la miró con ansia. Pudo verle cerrar los puños y tras contener la respiración bajar la cabeza soltando el aire poco a poco – No me hagas mucho caso, aún estoy medio dormido.

\- Pero tienes razón- Akari clavó en ella unos ojos cargados de curiosidad- No es lo mismo.

No tuvieron que decirse nada más, les bastó con una mirada y una sonrisa algo melancólica. Michelle se levantó del colchón para ir a ducharse, y Akari esperó a que saliese para empezar a vestirse. Había dormido muchas horas y realmente se sentía mucho más descansado tras ese sueño reparador. No obstante había algo que ni 10, ni 11, ni 12 horas de sueño conseguirían arreglar y que le estaba martirizando, la idea de tener que separarse de ella. El pensar que al día siguiente en vez de tenerla ahí delante, accesible, hablando de igual a igual, tendría que observarla desde la distancia mientras ella hablaba sobre músculos subida a una tarima, le resultaba desolador. Era la segunda vez en su vida que se enamoraba de alguien, le habían gustado muchas personas pero sólo una vez antes había sentido algo tan fuerte. Y Yuriko ya no estaba allí, se había ido para siempre. Ahora que se había recuperado y se había visto capaz de enamorarse de otra persona, ya sabía de antemano que no tenía futuro. No con miles de kilómetros de distancia y cuando él ni siquiera sabía qué quería hacer con su vida. Dicen que el amor lo puede todo, pero es mentira.

Se calzó y tras colocar un poco la cama, abrió la ventana para que la habitación ventilase y salió. En la cocina, Alex y Yaeko estaban cocinando, o más bien tonteando con ingredientes y dándose de comer en la boca. Podía oír el grifo de la ducha así que supuso que Michelle estaría en el baño. De Marcos y Kanako no había rastro y en vista de que Max tampoco dedujo que habrían ido a pasearle. En cuanto pasó junto a los sofás, Influenza le llamó con un maullido así que se detuvo para acariciarla antes de reunirse con sus amigos.

\- Hombre, el bello durmiente ya despertó- se burló Alex soltando un momento a Yaeko, a la cual estaba agarrando por la cintura.

\- ¡Ay Akari! AY AKARI- exclamó ella emocionadísima. Tanto Alex como el aludido la miraron con extrañeza y debió percatarse de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención, pues se obligó a relajarse al instante.

\- ¿Ay Akari?- preguntó él enarcado una ceja

\- Nada, nada, cosas de chicas. ¿Sabes? ayer le hablamos a Michelle muy bien de ti

\- Ah...gracias- respondió él no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. Miró a Alex por si él sabía de qué iba ese repentino ataque de emoción de su novia, pero parecía tan confundido como él- Bueno, ¿y qué os ha dicho?

\- Eso es un secreto- dijo con intriga llevándose un dedo los labios- Pregúntale a ella- le sacó la lengua. Akari negó abriendo los ojos de par en par. Ni aunque le obligasen a punta de pistola se atrevería a preguntarle qué había hablado con sus amigas sobre él

Intentó sonsacarle más información pero no hubo manera. Sabía, o por lo menos creía saber, que Michelle no tenía mal concepto de él. Era demasiado honesta, si lo tuviese probablemente se lo habría dicho. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar pensar que quizás la idea que tenía sobre él era pésima, y no se lo decía para no herirle. Se consolaba pensando en que le abrazaba e incluso a veces lo besaba sin reparos y si no sintiese aprecio hacia él no lo haría ¿no? Al fin y al cabo ella no era muy amiga del contacto físico, pero con él parecía que lo buscaba. Se evadió un momento en sus pensamientos y salió de ellos en cuanto Alex le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. El grifo de la ducha dejó de oírse y sabiendo del fino oído de la mujer que estaba en el baño, decidieron cambiar de tema para no poner en un compromiso a Akari. Poco después, Michelle salió del baño y pasó junto a ellos para dejar sus cosas en la mochila sin decir nada y sólo parándose para acariciar la cabeza a su gata, que emitió una mezcla de maullido y ronroneo y la siguió, y a él también le entraron ganas de hacerlo. Quería encerrarse con ella en su habitación para poder abrazarla, besarla, desnudarla y hacerla gemir de placer entre sus sábanas. O para simplemente hablar de cualquier cosa. Hasta del cambio climático si quería. O también podría terminar de leerle la historia. Sí, definitivamente esa era la mejor opción. Ella quería oír la historia, él quería contársela ¿qué problema había?

Se rascó la nuca con la intención de meterse en su habitación y proponerle terminar el cuento, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que realmente había un problema, o más bien dos, y que le estaban mirando con sorna. Contrariado, optó por cambiar su destino y se metió en el baño con intención de lavarse la cara y adecentarse un poco. Y se arrepintió en el mismo instante que cerró la puerta tras de sí de no haberla seguido finalmente. Su cabeza era un maldito caos y no sabía qué hacer en lo que a Michelle se refería, y desde luego recordar que su propósito de año nuevo era decirle que estaba enamorado de ella antes de irse a Japón no le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Enero casi había terminado, tenía 4 meses para decírselo. Y aunque en ese momento parecía mucho tiempo, tenía claro que pasaría mucho más rápido de lo que le gustaría. Respiró profundamente, se estaba agobiando otra vez pensando en el futuro. Tenía que centrarse en el aquí y ahora, en el hecho de que todavía estaba en EEUU, que Michelle estaba en su casa y que había pasado un fin de semana fantástico con ella.

Desde el interior del baño pudo oír a Kanako y Marcos llegar con Max, y la voz de Michelle saludándoles. Ya debía haber salido de su habitación así que no tenía sentido que siguiese allí dándole vueltas a lo que podría haber pasado si hubiese entrado con ella. Tras lavarse, se secó la cara con su toalla y se mantuvo ahí un rato. Seguía húmeda porque Michelle acababa de utilizarla, y de hecho olía a ella. Joder. Ese pedazo de tela de algodón rizado había estado acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su profesora, y su imaginación no tardó en dibujar la escena. Apretó la toalla entre sus manos tragando saliva con dificultad. Sus imágenes mentales, el calor sofocante del baño y el hecho de que todo oliese a ella no estaban siendo buenos consejeros para su entrepierna, que empezó a cobrar vida propia. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería tener sexo en una bañera. En esos momentos en su cabeza aparecía Michelle tan sólo cubierta con esta toalla, entrando lentamente en el agua en la que él ya estaba sumergido y deshaciéndose de ella arrojándola a un lado, para a continuación arrodillarse frente a él y besarle. Se obligó a sí mismo a detener sus pensamientos, pero aun así se la imaginó dándole la espalda apoyada en el borde de la bañera, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos y esperando a que la…BASTA. A este paso iba a necesitar una ducha fría, muy fría para poder tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo demonios la iba a mirar a la cara? Estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía tan buen oído que seguro que estaba escuchando sus pensamientos, así que sería mejor que pensase en otras cosas, como por ejemplo ¿qué iban a comer? Seguro que Alex y Yaeko habían preparado una comida rica….rica como Michelle. _¿En serio, Akari? ¿En serio? _Se dijo a sí mismo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y frotándose el cráneo. Tenía que calmarse sí o sí. Respiró profundamente, se lavó la cara de nuevo aunque esta vez con agua fría y salió.

Se encontró con que Alex y Yaeko estaban terminando la comida aunque no parecía que les faltase mucho. Michelle les estaba echando una mano y en cuanto le vio le dedicó una sonrisa. Marcos y Kanako compartían sofá, y el brazo de él estaba en el respaldo, pero deslizándose muy evidentemente para colocarse en torno a los hombros de Kanako. Le dieron algo de envidia. Alex y Yaeko estaban juntos, Marcos y Kanako lo estarían pronto, Sheila e Iván acababan de anunciar su noviazgo y él… él deseaba a alguien con quien nunca podría establecer ese tipo de relación, ni siquiera aunque ella quisiese, cosa que dudaba horrores. Michelle se acercó a él, secándose las manos que se acababa de lavar en el pantalón en vista de que el trapo lo estaba usando Alex.

\- Mira, prueba- dijo cogiendo algo de un plato y acercándoselo a la boca. Él lo aceptó sin cuestionarla, si el que le diese de comer directamente en la boca iba a convertirse en una costumbre no le iba a decir que no. Masticó al principio con algo de duda pero tras morder un par de veces asintió dando el visto bueno.

\- Está buenísimo.

\- ¿A que si? Son crepes con jamón y queso, los ha hecho Yaeko. Están deliciosos- Akari alargó la mano para comerse otro trozo pero Michelle le dio un golpe en el dorso, deteniéndolo. La apartó al instante acariciándose la zona adolorida, que le picaba y la notaba arder. – Espérate un poco, que en seguida vamos a comer. Hay que dejar para los demás

\- ¿Y por qué me acabas de dar?- preguntó ligeramente enfurruñado.

\- Porque ese trozo lo dejé aparte para ti- se colocó las gafas mientras lo decía, y Akari juraría que estaba algo avergonzada

\- Gracias- murmuró con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, antes se me olvidó preguntarte- la miró con curiosidad- ¿Te ha molestado Influenza por la noche? Esta mañana ha estado maullando, espero que te haya dejado dormir.

\- Ni me he enterado- se rio- Y por la noche se acurrucó a mi lado y luego me dormí y no me he despertado hasta ahora. Podría acostumbrarme a dormir con ella.

Michelle lo miró fijamente, humedeciéndose los labios a los cuales él desvió sus ojos al instante para devolverlos instantes después a las pupilas de la mujer frente a él. Tras los segundos que tardaron en calar en él las palabras que él mismo había dicho y sus implicaciones, entró momentáneamente en pánico. Literalmente la había dicho que quería que compartiesen más noches juntos y prácticamente había insinuado que, de ser posible, la cama también. Tragó saliva y abrió la boca para autocorregirse, pero Alex y Yaeko llamaron a comer, interrumpiéndole. Y casi lo prefirió, porque tampoco tenía muy claro qué decirle.

Pasaron un rato entretenido. Alex y Yaeko, con la colaboración de algún plato preparado por Michelle, habían cocinado todo tipo de cosas que resultaron estar deliciosas. Comieron hasta prácticamente reventar, y aunque al principio pareció que iba a sobrar mucho tanto él como Michelle se encargaron de que todos los recipientes quedasen vacíos al final de la comida. Y con ese final, lamentablemente, llegaba a su fin también la estancia de Michelle en su casa. Con el corazón en un puño la vio ir hasta su habitación mientras él y Marcos recogían y fregaban los platos. Realmente no quería que se fuese. Se sentía muy estúpido por ello, pero le angustiaba pensar que en unos minutos todo volvería a ser como antes y que por buena que fuese su situación con ella, probablemente no podría volver a disfrutar de una experiencia como la de ese fin de semana. Respiró pesadamente y recibió una mirada de refilón de Marcos, que estaba enjabonando un vaso.

\- Tío, ya acabo yo con esto- le dijo repentinamente, dándole un empujón y apartándolo del fregadero. Akari miró a su amigo francamente confundido- Ve con ella, que te estás muriendo de ganas.

\- No quiero dejarte todo el trabajo a ti

\- Ya casi no queda nada por fregar. Ve- le insistió. Akari mantuvo sus dudas, evidentemente que se moría de ganas de ir con Michelle a su habitación, pero no le parecía justo dejar a Marcos recoger todo- O vas o la llamo a voces.

\- Voy, voy, voy – repitió mientras se alejaba en dirección a su cuarto.

Se asomó a la puerta y vio a Michelle organizando su mochila y comprobando a su alrededor que no faltase nada. La gata estaba sobre su cama, hecha un ovillo en el edredón. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso, prácticamente ya lo había hecho. En cuanto dio un paso al interior ella se percató al instante y se giró haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Akari se sentó en el colchón junto a Influenza y la acarició intentando ocupar sus manos. No sabía qué hacer con ellas y notaba sus dedos ansiosos por tocar a Michelle. Por apartarle el pelo de la cara, acariciarle la mejilla o abrazarla. Por hacer cualquiera de esas cosas que no serían posibles en la universidad.

\- ¿Te echo una mano con algo?

\- No hace falta- le sonrió- Gracias Akari.

\- Te vas ya- afirmó más que preguntó. Ella se dio la vuelta exhalando un suspiro tras cerrar la mochila

\- Sí, me voy ya.

\- Mañana nos vemos- murmuró Akari, no siendo capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho más rato

\- En clase…- musitó sentándose a su lado en la cama.

\- Y en el gimnasio...- añadió él.

Joder. No le gustaba eso. No quería tener que limitarse a verla desde una tarima o entre máquinas y rodeado de gente. Quería lo que tenía ahí, en ese mismo instante. Verla cuando la tenía al alcance de sus manos y cuando podía dedicarle toda su atención. Suspiró. Si lo estaba pasando tan mal entonces, prefería no imaginarse qué sería de él cuando volviese a Japón. Durante un momento el silencio, de esos cómodos que había entre ellos, llenó la habitación. A sus oídos llegaban el canturreo de Marcos, que seguía fregando; las voces aisladas de Kanako y Yaeko, que estaban haciendo quién sabe qué en la habitación de Alex; y los pasos de este último, que estaba rellenándole el comedero a Max.

\- Tengo que terminar de leerte la historia- rompió el hielo él, señalando el libro con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Sí- asintió- Podrías venir un día a mi casa y la leemos. Si quieres, claro.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a querer?- preguntó con cierta incredulidad- Lo estoy deseando- por un momento se quedó helado, creyendo que sus palabras habían sonado demasiado directas y temiendo que no se lo tomase bien. Pero ella le sonrió y alargó la mano hasta él, sacudiéndole unas migas que tenía en la camiseta del pijama.

\- Pues cuando quieras. Además así te invito a cenar, que te lo debo- si por él fuera le diría que iría ya mismo, esa misma noche. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que quizás no era el mejor momento para ello

\- Me da igual la fecha, cuando mejor nos venga a los dos- ella le dio el visto bueno con un asentimiento. La perspectiva de verse otra vez fuera del ámbito educativo o de entrenamiento pareció alegrarles a los dos. Akari sintió que el nudo de su estómago se aflojaba considerablemente, y le pareció ver la cara de Michelle más iluminada que un momento antes.

\- Oye- dijo repentinamente dándole un leve manotazo en el brazo- Ayer quedamos en que me dejarías verte con esas gafas de pega y aún estoy esperando- él no tardó en negar con la cabeza.

\- Me da vergüenza, me quedan mal.

\- Akari, eres un chico guapo, estoy segura de que no te quedan mal- la miró anonadado un segundo ¿de verdad consideraba que era guapo? Ya se lo había dicho más veces pero estaba convencido de que era más por cumplir que otra cosa. No obstante esas palabras fueron una inyección de autoestima para él.

\- Bueeeeno, si me prometes que no te vas a reír- rezongó, estirándose por la superficie del colchón para alcanzar el cajón de su mesilla y cogerlas.

\- No puedo prometer no reírme de algo que no sé si me hará gracia o no.

Sacudió la cabeza y tras tomar aire se las puso, esperando que una carcajada rasgase el ambiente. Pero en lugar de ello vio sus ojos clavados en él, su boca entreabierta y una expresión de renovado interés dibujada en su rostro. Akari no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que se recolocó las gafas por el puente, tal y como le había visto hacer a ella y extendió los brazos a ambos lados para después encogerse de hombros. Michelle se aclaró la garganta se colocó el pelo con los dedos antes de hablar.

\- No veo por qué les hacía tanta gracia- empezó a decir sin apartar la mirada de él- Te quedan muy bien

\- No hace falta que me hagas sentir bien, Michelle

\- Ya sabes que no miento con estas cosas- fue tajante en sus palabras- Y te digo lo que veo, que estás muy guapo

\- ¿En serio?- posó con una mano bajo la barbilla- Akari el intelectual- dijo con voz solemne simulando que un cartel se extendía ante él. Michelle se carcajeó y él pudo sentir que por un momento su angustia se desvanecía.- Quizás debería llevarlas más a menudo ¿qué dices?

\- No seas bobo, llevar gafas en una lata- se acercó a él y se las quitó con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las pastillas, poniéndoselas ella justo después- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué tal estoy con gafas de pasta?

\- Impresionante- se miraron durante un instante. Michelle se había quedado un poco descolocada ya que no se lo esperaba siendo tan directo y mucho menos que la describiese así. Akari la observó mientras se recomponía. Le había salido de dentro y no había llegado a pensar en ello realmente

\- Gracias- murmuró ella devolviéndole sus gafas y poniéndose las suyas- Creo que debería marcharme ya. Voy a recoger la comida y el arenero de la gata.

Se levantó y él hizo lo mismo, dándole una última caricia al animal antes de dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. En cuanto lo hicieron, Yaeko y Kanako los asaltaron. Tras ellas pudo ver a Marcos y Alex sonriendo con malicia. Estaban tramando algo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, cosa que también hizo Michelle, y miraron con extrañeza la gran caja que Yaeko tenía entre las manos. Antes de que pudieran preguntar no tardaron en ponerles al día. Al parecer, Alex se había acordado que por alguna razón tenían el juego _Twister_ en casa, y antes de levantarse había decidido en nombre de todos que esa tarde jugarían y que por tanto era imperativo que Michelle se quedase un rato más. Por lo visto Yaeko llevaba todo el día aguantándose el decirlo porque quería esperar el momento oportuno para que así nadie pudiese negarse. Tanto Kanako como Yaeko insistieron repetidas veces en que Michelle debía jugar y por tanto no marchase aún, apoyadas en momentos puntuales por Alex, que le estaba dirigiendo a Akari una sonrisa de suficiencia. Miró a su profesora de refilón, intentando averiguar cuál sería su respuesta. Y aunque al principio parecía un poco abrumada poco a poco su cara fue cambiando hasta que en sus pupilas pareció leerse la palabra "competición"

\- No voy a dejar a nadie en pie- musitó con una voz casi gutural. Akari miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa, no podría agradecerles lo suficiente lo que acababan de hacer por él.

Tras unos minutos iniciales con revuelo descontrolado, bastante grito y prácticamente nadie sabiendo qué hacer, la voz de la razón (es decir, Michelle) los llamó a orden y se dispuso a organizar la actividad. Alex y Yaeko decidieron no jugar, según ellos 6 personas eran muchas y además era importante que alguien controlase la ruleta y otra persona dónde apoyaban manos y pies para no hacer trampa. Por las expresiones maliciosas de sus caras era evidente que sus razones para dejarles jugar a ellos cuatro eran bastante menos puras y mucho más carnales. Finalmente y tras un rato más de discusión, se decidieron por hacer dos equipos, Michelle y Akari contra Marcos y Kanako ¿Las razón tras ese reparto? Según las palabras textuales de Yaeko, "el morbo". Él último que quedase en pie llevaría la victoria para sí mismo y para su equipo.

Akari y Michelle chocaron las palmas dándose ánimos mutuos, mientras que Marcos y Kanako pese a no despegarse el uno del otro no parecían ser capaces de sostenerse la mirada mucho rato. Se colocaron cada uno de ellos a un lado de la estera, y Michelle, frente a él, le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza dándole ánimos. Akari le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Alex dio la señal y Yaeko giró la ruleta, no oyéndose más que las respiraciones contenidas de todos durante unos segundos. Su destino, estaba echado.

\- ¡Mano derecha al verde!- canturreó Yaeko

A Kanako se le dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria, justo era el color que tenía delante, así que se agachó sin más y apoyó una mano en uno de los círculos. Marcos, frente a ella y con una fila entera de círculos rojos delante, prácticamente se lanzó en plancha para colocar su mano en el círculo junto al de Kanako. Akari no tuvo más que agacharse y apoyarse en el lugar correspondiente, y Michelle, que tenía la fila verde a su izquierda, se giró un poco para poder llegar mejor y colocó su mano junto al otro lado de la su amiga. La miró con las ansias de competición haciendo bullir su sangre, y Kanako tragó saliva con dificultad, pidiéndole ayuda a Marcos en silencio. Los iba a matar. Tenía la misma mirada de loca psicópata que en la competición en la piscina de Joseph. Parecía dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de ganar. Alex los observó con atención y asintió satisfecho, dando la indicación a Yaeko de que todo era correcto y podía lanzar de nuevo.

\- ¡Mano izquierda al azul!-

Todos miraron la fila azul con cierta consternación, estaba prácticamente al otro lado del tablero. Bueno, podría haber sido peor, podría haber sido el rojo. Akari, que de momento tenía la posición más ventajosa, alargó el brazo y apoyó la mano donde correspondía sin más. Michelle, sin muchos miramientos ni preocuparse por si empujaba a alguien haciéndolo caer ya que al fin y al cabo en eso se basaba el juego, se estiró desde su posición y depositó su palma en un círculo azul un poco más adelantado que el círculo verde en el que estaba, no tener los brazos directamente en paralelo le otorgaba una estabilidad que temía que pronto necesitaría. Kanako y Marcos de miraron entre ellos. Estaban pegados y su posición era bastante comprometida ya que podrían tirarse el uno al otro si no se movían con cuidado. Se miraron y con un gesto con la cabeza decidieron que círculo ocuparía cada uno. Marcos ocupó el círculo al lado de Akari, separándose así un poco de Kanako, que para su alivio pudo apoyarse con el espacio suficiente para moverse con comodidad.

\- Os recuerdo que en la estera sólo pueden estar apoyados manos y pies, ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. Eso sería eliminación directa.- explicó Alex caminando alrededor de ellos dándoles el visto bueno. Yaeko giró la ruleta

\- Pero estamos todos bien colocados ¿no?- cuestionó Akari, asomando la cabeza por encima del cuerpo de Marcos

\- Sí, sólo quería dejarlo claro.

\- ¡Ah! Y este _Twister _tiene una novedad- las miradas se posaron en Yaeko, que sonreía con malicia- Además de los círculos puede caer en la casilla de "aire".

\- ¿Y eso significa?- inquirió Michelle con impaciencia.

\- Si sale tenéis que dejar esa parte del cuerpo en el aire, no sobre el tapete- dijo con burla en la voz.

\- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Ha salido aire?- cuestionó Kanako

\- No, ha salido que la mano derecha al rojo, pero quería poneros nerviosos.

Los cuatro rezongaron mientras Yaeko y Alex se reían. Ahora que estaban en la fila azul la roja quedaba al lado, pero había un problema…estaba a su izquierda, y tenían que poner en ella la mano derecha. Tenían dos opciones, o bien cruzar los brazos para no tener que cambiar sus posiciones, o moverse. Todos se detuvieron unos segundos sopesándolo y Alex aprovechó para recordar más normas.

\- Aclaro también que no podéis levantar del tablero ninguna parte del cuerpo a excepción de la que indique la ruleta

\- O si tenéis que dejar moverse a un compañero, pero para eso nos tenéis que preguntar antes- añadió Yaeko

\- Y probablemente diremos que no- susurró Alex, provocando tanto su risa como la de su novia.

Michelle, fue la más rápida y aprovechó para girar sin levantar la mano izquierda del círculo azul. Al hacerlo adquirió posición ventajosa, pues estaba en la zona exterior del tablero sin nadie a su alrededor. Aprovechó además para apoyarse en un círculo rojo algo centrado, para así separar sus brazos y poder estirar las piernas entre ellos en caso de que tuviese que apoyar un pie. Kanako, algo picada, aprovechó su flexibilidad y pequeño tamaño para cambiar también su posición, metiendo los brazos entre los de Michelle para alcanzar el círculo correspondiente. Puede que intentar ponerse en su camino la perjudicase, pero también estorbaría a la su amiga. Eso era la guerra, y en la guerra todo valía. Se sonrieron entre ellas con divertimento, a Michelle le alegraba ver que alguien más se había dejado contagiar por su espíritu competitivo. Marcos, más impulsado por el ansia que la razón, cambió su mano derecha de círculo sin moverse, dejando sus brazos cruzados. Akari, que había partido en una posición ventajosa, se veía ahora en el caso opuesto. Marcos le había relegado a una esquina y no tenía más opción que cruzar los brazos él también, quedándose además alejado del resto de círculos. Pero su mente estratega funcionó rápido y también se movió, estirándose lo suficiente como para llegar al círculo rojo metiendo su brazo entre su cuerpo y el de Marcos. Ahora era este último quien había quedado relegado a un rincón de la estera, siendo bloqueado por Akari por un lado y Kanako por el otro. Sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que esta última era de su equipo y le podría ayudar. Yaeko y Alex los observaban con perverso divertimento, sólo llevaban tres tiradas y sus amigos ya eran un caos de piernas y brazos. Los tocamientos, miradas indiscretas y caídas no tardarían en sucederse.

\- Pie izquierdo en el amarillo

\- _Vamos, no me jodas_\- bufó Marcos en su lengua natal fruto de la frustración.

Su pie izquierdo, en la parte exterior del tablero, estaba justo hacia el lado contrario que la fila de círculos amarilla. Con estupor vio como Akari y Kanako lo tuvieron tan fácil como echar su pie hacia atrás, y Michelle estiró su pierna hacia delante sin más complicación, esquivando el brazo de Kanako que estaba aún en el círculo rojo y que quedó justo entre las piernas de la otra mujer.

\- Uy, a ver dónde tocas- le dijo a Kanako con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo. La aludida se rio con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

\- No me tientes- se burló sacándole la lengua.

Ambas se echaron a reír y a su lado Marcos pudo oír la respiración contenida de Akari, que murmuró "ay madre" con cierta dificultad. Él mismo tragó saliva y dejó escapar el aire para tranquilizarse. Como si no fuese suficiente lo que se le estaba complicando ese movimiento lo que menos necesitaba era tener distracciones, y menos aún distracciones de ese tipo. Tenía que concentrarse. Con los brazos cruzados y el pie izquierdo al lado contrario de donde tenía que llevarlo se le estaba complicando. Además el poco espacio que Akari le había dejado para moverse tampoco ayudaba.

\- Marcos, tienes que moverte ya

\- Voy, voy, voy. No seas ansioso tío- le recriminó a Alex que estaba a su lado controlando sus movimientos- Y no me mires así que me desconcentras

Sintiendo sus músculos quejarse, giró un poco su cadera intentando no mover las manos del sitio y no si esfuerzo estiró el pie hasta que su talón alcanzó por muy poco uno de los círculos amarillos.

\- Marcos, tío ¡no te apoyes en mí!- se quejó Akari. Efectivamente había aprovechado que estaba a su lado para utilizarle de punto de apoyo, no obstante su equilibrio seguía siendo muy inestable.

\- Sino me caigo

\- ¡Pues cáete! Es lo que me interesa que te pase- se movió un poco pero no consiguió deshacerse de él- ¡Alex! Marcos está haciendo trampa

\- Hmmmm….mientras no se apoye en la estera con cualquier otra parte del cuerpo creo que vale ¿tú que dices, Peque?

\- Vale cualquier cosa que no sea levantar las manos o pies cuando no toca o apoyarse en el tablero con otras partes del cuerpo- sentenció- entre vosotros podéis haceros lo que queráis.

\- Oh, perfecto

\- Michelle ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?- se horrorizó Kanako al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su amiga… ¡deja de soplarme en la cara!

\- NO

\- Por favor ¿podéis tirar? Me estoy cayendo- rogó Marcos

\- ¡Dejad que se caiga!- exigió Akari.

\- ¡Mano derecha al amarillo!

\- Yaeko ¡serás traidora!

\- Lo siento Akari, es más divertido si jugáis los cuatro.

En esta ocasión la primera en moverse fue Kanako, que quitó el brazo de entre las piernas de Michelle y apoyó su mano en el primer círculo amarillo que vio. No sólo no tuvo problemas para moverse sino que además había adquirido una postura más cómoda y estable, empezaba a verse hasta con probabilidades de ganar.

\- Ermmm, tenemos un problema- Michelle agitó su mano derecha, que tenía en el aire- Los círculos están ocupados por los pies- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Podemos volver a tirar- sugirió Akari

\- No por favor- rogó Marcos, que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio.

-En este caso al ser cuatro- leyó Yaeko en las instrucciones- Mientras sean diferentes partes del cuerpo podéis compartir círculo con otra persona.

\- Lo que no podéis es ocupar el mismo círculo ahora al moveros, si dos personas vais a por el mismo decidiré quién ha llegado antes y la otra persona deberá buscar otro.

Rápidamente, Marcos descruzó los brazos apoyando su mano derecha en el mismo lugar que Akari tenía su pie. Su posición seguía siendo algo incómoda pero había ganado mucha estabilidad. Respiró aliviado, así podría aguantar un poco más. No quería perder, y no sólo por él, sentía que le debía a Kanako una victoria por su vergonzosa derrota en la piscina de Joseph. Tenía conseguir como fuese acabar con Michelle y con Akari, pero lo de tirarla a ella parecía imposible. No la tenía a mano, además ella y Kanako estaban muy juntas y puede que le saliese el tiro por la culata. Y por si fuese poco, no se atrevía. Sabía que como la empujase o algo similar, lo iba a matar. Y entonces se percató de algo, su mano compartía círculo con el pie de Akari. Marcos rio para sí, sonrió a su alrededor con malicia y atacó.

\- ¡Marcos no seas cabrón!

\- ¿Yooooo? Si no hago naaaaada- se hizo el inocente

\- ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas en el pie!- rogó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, fruto de aguantarse la risa. Pero no paró, si seguía haciéndolo Akari acabaría levantando el pie por puro reflejo y eso le eliminaría automáticamente.

\- Oh- musitó Michelle, cuya mano también compartía círculo con el pie de Kanako.

\- Michelle NI SE TE OCURRA- suplicó Kanako con infinita lástima- No por favor, que lo paso muy mal.

\- De eso se trata el juego- respondió ella con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Porfi…

\- Te aconsejo que no lo hagas, cuando se le hacen cosquillas se pone violenta- dijo Marcos en un intento desesperado por defenderla. No obstante todas las miradas se clavaron en él, y la cara de Kanako se coloreó visiblemente de rojo.

\- Y tú eso lo sabes muy bien por experiencia propia ¿verdad Marcos?- metió cizaña Yaeko con un tono cantarín.

\- Déjame en paz y tira otra vez- se sintió tan avergonzado por un momento que hasta dejo de hacer cosquillas a Akari, que respiró aliviado

\- Te vas a enterar- amenazó. No se había percatado de que su amigo tenía su mano también junto a su pie, pero él estaba en clara desventaja en lo que a postura y equilibrio se refería. Si le hacía cosquillas se caería fijo.

\- TIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAD- pidió Marcos a voces. Alex se rio y asintió indicando a Yaeko que todo estaba en orden y podía girar la ruleta de nuevo.

\- Pie derecho al azul

\- ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?- lloriqueó Marcos, viendo cada vez más próximo su fin.

Michelle fue la más rápida de todas, ya que le bastó con mover hacia delante el pie que tenía aún fuera del tablero y colocarlo en el primer círculo azul que vio vacío. Sonrió malévolamente al ver que Kanako había intentado moverse hacia el mismo sitio. La chica chascó la lengua y buscó con la mirada algún otro círculo que poder utilizar. Tuvo que dar gracias a que su equilibrio y flexibilidad le permitieron moverse entre los miembros de Michelle hasta alcanzar un hueco libre, teniendo que cruzar su pierna derecha por delante de la izquierda. Estaban tan encima la una de la otra que si caía una, caerían las dos. En ese momento era fundamental para ambas conseguir que la otra se mantuviese en pie así que se olvidaron de cosquillas y soplidos por un momento. Akari y Marcos lo tenían bastante más difícil. Al igual que las chicas estaban cerca y se dejaban poco espacio el uno al otro, y jugaban con la desventaja de ser más corpulentos, en posiciones con menor estabilidad y siendo más reticentes a sobarse el uno al otro que ellas. Akari además tenía delante la pierna estirada de Marcos, que le impedía llegar al círculo azul para colocar su pie, añadiéndole a eso que el único que podía utilizar en ese momento tenía la ya mano de su amigo. Tomó aire y sin levantar ni su otro pie ni las manos de la estera se incorporó lo suficiente como para que su pierna pudiese pasar por encima de la de Marcos y apoyar el pie donde le correspondía. Estaba en muy mala postura, le dolía la espalda y sentía que se iba a ir de cabeza hacia delante de un momento a otro. De ser así se caería encima de su amigo, literalmente. ¿Por qué no podía ser Michelle quien estuviese allí? Intentó mirar hacia ella de refilón pero cuando se giró para hacerlo a punto estuvo de irse de bruces.

Marcos rezongó por lo bajo, intentando encontrar una forma de moverse que no lo llevase a la más absoluta derrota, y no siendo capaz de pensar ninguna. Movió el pie hasta que creyó que estaba dentro del círculo azul en el cual Akari ya tenía una mano, el que su amigo se hubiese incorporado le dejó algo de espacio para moverse, pero a cambio perdió el poder utilizarle como punto de apoyo. Le dolían los brazos y piernas de tener que mantener esas posturas tan incómodas. De hecho hasta le temblaba un poco el pulso. Incluso aunque el próximo movimiento fuese algo beneficioso para él, tenía claro que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Apenas tenía hueco para poder acomodarse y sus músculos estaban llevando a su límite de fatiga.

\- Akari, se te ve la ropa interior- musitó Yaeko de repente, llamando la atención de todos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, es verdad- corroboró Michelle.

\- ¿De qué color es? desde aquí no veo- preguntó Kanako alargando el cuello desde su postura.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa eso?- preguntó Marcos levantando la cabeza para mirarla, pero no fue capaz de verle la cara, todo era una maraña de brazos, piernas y cuerpos en general.

\- Curiosidad

\- Negro

\- ¡Michelle!- se quejó Akari

\- ¿Qué? A mí no me importa deciros de qué color llevo hoy la ropa interior

\- Yo ya te la he visto, es violeta- comentó Kanako con total tranquilidad. Pese a que por su postura no podía ver mucho a su alrededor no tardó en sentirse observada- Estamos muy juntas y lleva escote ¿vale?

\- Pero no la llevo a juego, las bragas son rosas

\- ¡Oh!- exclamó Yaeko girando la ruleta en sus manos- ¿Las que te compraste el otro día?

\- ¿Las tías habláis normalmente de ropa interior?- preguntó Marcos con extrañeza

\- Claro- respondieron las tres al unísono.

\- Chicos, os recuerdo que sólo se pueden apoyar pies y manos en el tablero- reiteró Alex, con una sonrisa perversa.

\- Ninguno estamos apoyando otra cosa ¿no?

\- A este paso me sé de dos que vais a acabar con un trípode, Akari.

\- ALEX- le recriminaron Marcos y Akari a la vez. Tanto las chicas como él se echaron a reír, y antes de que pudiesen quejarse más, Yaeko anunció el siguiente movimiento

\- ¡Mano izquierda al verde!

En esta ocasión, la queja fue generalizada. La fila verde estaba justo en el otro extremo de la estera, y estaban demasiado enredados los unos en los otros como para poder estirarse o moverse con libertad. Y lo que era de esperar, ocurrió. Marcos y Akari se movieron a la vez, intentando llegar a duras penas a los círculos verdes. Les jugó una muy mala pasada su orgullo, ya que creyendo que sus compañeras de equipo, al ser ambas más pequeñas que ellos, no llegarían con sus brazos al otro lado de la estera se lo jugaron pensando que el destino de sus respectivos equipos estaba en ellos. Y vaya si lo estuvo. En cuando Marcos levantó la mano izquierda fue consciente de su error. Sintió en su estómago el mismo vuelco que notaba cuando se precipitaba al vacío en un sueño y supo que ya era inevitable, se iba a caer. Pero no lo haría solo, se llevaría a su enemigo con él. En un último instante de control que tuvo sobre su propio cuerpo, alargó la mano hasta Akari y se agarró de su camiseta, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Sin saber muy bien cómo, cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Por suerte al no estar muy alejado no se hizo un daño exagerado pero se encogió en sí mismo, agarrándose la zona dolorida. Akari consiguió en el último instante no irse de bruces contra la estera, a cambio de apoyar su codo y mano donde no correspondía.

\- Akari y Marcos ¡eliminados!- la voz de Alex sonó más dolorosa para ellos de lo que se imaginaban. Aunque sin duda, lo que más les dolió a ambos, fue la mirada de decepción por parte de sus compañeras de equipo.

\- Marcos eres un cabrón ¿por qué te agarras a mí?

\- Así es el juego

\- No, así no es el juego- se cruzó de brazos- Tramposo

\- Venga chicos, calmaos- intervino Yaeko- Vais a desconcentrar a las chicas, que lo tienen complicado.

Efectivamente, el nuevo movimiento les perjudicaba a ambas. Para Michelle, colocar la mano en el círculo verde era una ventaja pues conseguiría una posición infinitamente más cómoda, pero Kanako estaba en el medio. Y por mucho que quisiera ganar no quería empujarla, era una persona justa y no lo sentiría como una victoria real. Para poder alcanzar el círculo que quería tendría que encontrar alguna forma de pasar bien por encima o bien por debajo de ella. En ese momento y con una muestra de agilidad y flexibilidad dignas de mención, Kanako, pese a sus piernas cruzadas, se retorció e incorporó un poco, alejándose del suelo. Michelle aprovechó para meterse en el espacio que ella había dejado y alcanzar su objetivo. Su mayor problema es que tenía que pegarse mucho al tablero para hacerlo, y temía apoyarse con alguna otra parte de su cuerpo sin querer.

\- Wow, Kana-chan, siempre me ha impresionado esa flexibilidad que tienes- comentó Yaeko con franca admiración- Me das envidia

\- Bueno, tampoco es que sirva de mucho- respondió con la voz algo entrecortada a causa de la postura

\- No sé, yo me imagino ciertos ámbitos en los cuales sí puede ser de utilidad. Como por ejemplo en el se…

\- No-acabes-esa-frase- silabeó reprimiendo su ira

\- Oh-musitó Marcos, que pareció entender la insinuación en ese momento y se cubrió la boca al instante, con cara de haber roto todos los platos de la vajilla y parte de la cristalería. Kanako enrojeció y ocultó la cara en su cuello, queriendo desaparecer de allí en ese mismo instante.

\- Ehh, esto va a sonar algo pervertido pero…- empezó a decir Alex. Akari le agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza, intentando disuadirle.

\- Por tu bien, no digas nada – pero no funcionó, su amigo le ignoró y siguió hablando.

\- ¿La..erm…cómo decirlo…delantera cuenta como parte que no debe apoyarse en el tablero? Es que bueno…Michelle.

\- No me estoy apoyando en las tetas, pervertido- sentenció con un tono de voz tal que parecía que en cuanto pudiese dejar la estera le iba a sacar el cerebro por la nariz con una cucharilla de café.

\- ¡Es verdad!, están rozando el tablero- señaló Marcos- Ja-ja se ha apoyado ¡ganamos Kanako y yo!

\- ¿Pero queréis hacer el favor de dejar de mirarle las tetas a Michelle?

\- Gracias, Kanako

\- No cuenta como falta, no está apoyándose, es la gravedad- comentó Yaeko

\- ¿La gravedad?- preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez

\- Joder, lo de la manzana de Newton- bufó Michelle. Al no obtener más que miradas de confusión por parte de ellos resopló continuó la explicación- Las tetas pesan, si me hecho hacia delante ellas también van hacia delante, y no tengo forma humana de sujetarlas donde quiero porque las atrae la gravedad ¿contentos?

\- ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Por favor- rogó Akari, que estaba visiblemente sonrojado y se había dado la vuelta mientras fijaba la vista en la pared y se pasaba la mano por la frente.

\- ¡Pie izquierdo al azul!

Esta vez no hubo problemas para moverse y de hecho la nueva posición fue un alivio para Kanako, que finalmente pudo descruzar las piernas. Michelle movió su pie hacia atrás sin mayores complicaciones. Pese que ambas empezaban a notarse cansadas y algo entumecidas por mantener la postura, el duro entrenamiento de Michelle la aportaba una resistencia que estaba agradeciendo, y las horas que Kanako dedicaba a bailar también estaban jugando a su favor. Además jugaba con la ventaja de que al contrario que su amiga, ella tenía muy poco peso que mantener en el aire, y sus 42 kilogramos distaban mucho de los 85 que soportaba Michelle. De hecho eran exactamente la mitad.

Ambas miraron a su alrededor. Alex se había sentado en uno de los sofás, que habían apartado para hacer sitio a la estera del juego. Yaeko estaba sentada en su regazo con la ruleta en la mano y él le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y tenía la barbilla apoyada en su hombro, cotilleando los resultados. Marcos y Akari daban vueltas alrededor del tablero. Ambos se sentían culpables por haber sido eliminados y querían de alguna forma ayudar a sus compañeras, pero no sabían cómo. Akari pudo ver a Michelle poniendo caras raras y arrugando la nariz y mientras Yaeko y Alex hacían girar la ruleta otra vez se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó agachándose a su lado, e inclinando algo la cabeza para verle mejor la cara. Marcos se puso en expectativa, como si esperase que sólo por estar ahí fuese a perjudicarles a él y Kanako de alguna manera. De hecho esta última levantó la cabeza con una expresión contrariada.

\- Me pica horrores la nariz y no me puedo rascar- respondió soltando un pequeño bufido

\- Espera- alargó la mano hacia ella y la empezó a rascar con cuidado- ¿Mejor?

\- Oh, sí. Qué alivio- sin previo aviso aprovechó que tenía un la mano frente a su cara y frotó la punta de la nariz con sus nudillos para librarse definitivamente del molesto picor- Gracias.

Akari sonrió de vuelta, feliz por haber sido capaz de hacer algo por ella. No obstante la alegría duró poco, pues las siguientes palabras de boca de Yaeko congelaron a todos en el sitio. Tanto a las chicas que seguían compitiendo como a los compañeros de equipo que zanganeaban alrededor del tablero.

\- Pie izquierdo…aire- repitió Yaeko al ver que ninguno de ellos había parecido reaccionar.

Michelle chascó la lengua, contrariada. Sabía que le iba a costar mantener el equilibrio si no podía apoyar uno de los pies en el suelo, y más aún cuando tenía que mantenerse pegada a la estera porque Kanako seguía por encima de ella y tenía altas probabilidades de apoyarse sin quererlo con cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Kanako rezongó por lo bajo. Su postura no era la más indicada para perder el apoyo de un pie. Empezaba a notar los brazos cansados y si tenía que aguantar más peso en ellos, se le iba a complicar bastante. Bufó varias veces por lo bajo y con cierta duda, al igual que Michelle, levantó el pie en el aire.

\- ¡Ánimo, Nako! ¡Tú puedes!- exclamó Marcos, que se sentía un poco inútil y más aún tras ver que Akari había sido capaz de ayudar a Michelle un momento antes. Todos los ojos se posaron en él, incluso los de Kanako, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. No entendía a que se debía esa reacción no había dicho nada raro…oh…mierda.

\- ¿Nako?- cuestionó Yaeko con una sonrisa resplandeciente y al mismo tiempo cargada de perversidad- ¿Ha dicho Nako?

\- Sí, ha dicho Nako- corroboró Akari cruzándose de brazos y con un tono guasón.

\- Míralo, el que decía que lo de los motes cariñosos era una cursilada- le recriminó Alex con retintín, sintiéndose algo ofendido por la de veces que le había vacilado por los motes que Yaeko y él utilizaban- ¿Quién es el cursi ahora?

\- Y-yo no he usado ningún mote.

\- Claro, claro, resulta que todos estamos locos y estamos teniendo alucinaciones auditivas colectivas- dijo con sarcasmo Michelle.

\- Pues…pues sí- intentó salir del paso Marcos, que había clavado la mirada en el suelo y tenía el cuello y las orejas rojas.

\- La cara de Kanako indica lo contrario- insistió con una sonrisa perversa marcándole el rostro. Kanako alzó la cabeza para mirarla, suplicándole que no siguiera con el tema- Pero bueno, ahora estamos jugando ¡gira la ruleta Yaeko!

Pero no les dio tiempo a hacer el siguiente movimiento. Conforme Yaeko gritaba que debían poner la mano izquierda en el círculo rojo, también escucharon a Marcos y Akari vociferarle a Max que parase quieto. Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Corriendo mientras jugaba con una pelota, empujó a Kanako, a la cual ya le estaba resultando difícil mantener el equilibrio de por sí y se le hizo imposible en cuanto el perro desestabilizó la única pierna que aún tenía apoyada. En su caída, se llevó por delante a Michelle, que pese a que lo intentó no pudo quitarse a tiempo y acabó en el suelo boca abajo, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos bruzados y con Kanako tumbada entre su espalda y su culo. Por lo menos ella había caído en blandito.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Michelle al instante al oírla quejarse.

\- Sí, me he dado un golpe en la rodilla pero bien. ¿Tú?

\- A excepción de que el que se aplasten las tetas contra el suelo duele, bien.

Tanto Marcos como Akari acudieron a su ayuda al instante, pero en lugar de aceptarla se miraron entre ellas y se echaron a reír. Kanako se quitó de encima de Michelle y se quedó de rodillas, agarrándose la barriga mientras se carcajeaba. La otra mujer se incorporó prácticamente de un salto y le tendió la mano, para ayudarla.

\- ¡Maldito perro! Va a ver- masculló Marcos echando a correr detrás de él.

El animal pareció tomárselo como un juego y hasta que Alex los paró para echarles la bronca a los dos no se detuvieron. Kanako se sentó en el sofá junto a Yaeko, completamente derrengada, para de paso echarse un vistazo a la rodilla en la que se acababa de golpear. No parecía que tuviese nada, pero le daba la impresión de que antes o después le saldría un moratón. Michelle se abanicó con una mano, resoplando y cerrando los ojos. Pese a que el ejercicio no había sido particularmente intenso, entre la calefacción, la cantidad de gente que había en el salón y el juego, estaba empezando a tener bastante calor.

\- Agua, necesito agua- dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

Akari observó un momento la situación a su alrededor y tras ver que Marcos se había agachado junto a Kanako poniéndole la mano en la pierna y preguntándole por su rodilla, y que Alex y Yaeko estaban jugando con el perro, optó por seguir a Michelle hasta la cocina. La vio bebiéndose un vaso de golpe para a continuación posarlo en la encimera con fuerza para rellenarlo y seguir bebiendo. No le extrañaría que de un momento a otro se pusiera a beber a morro directamente de la botella. Se acercó a ella con cierto reparo. Parecía de algún modo molesta, o enfadada o…algo. No sabría decir exactamente el qué, pero ese ceño fruncido y la forma en la cual parecía que iba a quemar la encimera de la intensidad con la cual la miraba no era buena señal. En ese momento se giró hacia él y Akari dio un respingo, pero para su sorpresa la expresión de Michelle se relajó un poco. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y él lo rechazó con un gesto. La mujer se apoyó en la encimera dando otro largo trago para después rezongar por lo bajo con los ojos clavados en la estera con círculos de colores. En cuanto se percató, no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza para imaginarse por dónde iban los tiros.

\- Al final no se sabe quién ha ganado- tentó a la suerte sintiendo algo de miedo por la reacción que Michelle pudiera tener. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y entrecerró los ojos con inquina

\- No me hagas pensar en ello

\- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de ganar?- la miró de nuevo, con cierta duda. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y se apoyase junto a ella en la encimera y no dudó en hacerlo.

\- No es eso en sí- se puso un dedo en la mejilla, pensativa-…Creo. Es más que me molesta que no se haya resuelto la partida ¡tanto esfuerzo para nada!

\- Sí se ha resuelto, ganamos nosotros- respondió decidido y mirándola con total convencimiento.

\- Claro, claro – soltó una carcajada nasal- ¿Y cuándo ganamos? ¿Antes o después de estamparnos contra el suelo?

\- Bueno, a mí técnicamente me tiró Marcos, yo no me caí- explicó rascándose la nariz- Y a ti se te tiró encima Kanako, sino habrías aguantado- se encogió de hombros. Sabía que era un consuelo muy tonto pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

\- Tu teoría es interesante- le miró con curiosidad- Pero no me convence lo suficiente- se inclinó hacia él apoyándose ligeramente con la cabeza en su hombro. Él instintivamente colocó el brazo de tal forma que pudiese estar más cómoda. Dudó por un instante y se ladeó también hacia ella, posando su mejilla en la coronilla de Michelle- Míralos, no parece que tengan cuerpo para desempatar.

Efectivamente, los dos parecían cansados. Marcos había optado por sentarse junto a Kanako en el sofá y estaban el uno prácticamente encima del otro. De hecho él tenía la mano sobre una de las piernas de ella, y no parecía que la importunase. Cuchicheaban entre ellos pero el oído de Akari no era lo suficientemente fino para entenderlos y Michelle no tenía ganas de hacer el esfuerzo. Yaeko y Alex seguían con Max, y se habían sentado en el suelo. El animal tenía la cabeza apoyada en una de las piernas de Yaeko, que le estaba agarrando la cabeza y rascándole. Alex en cambio, tenía el codo y espalda apoyados en el sofá y acariciaba a Yaeko, mirándola como no creyéndose que estuviese allí.

Michelle y Akari se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compañía, pese a que ella era consciente de que ya no tenía excusa para quedarse más rato y él sabía que no podía retenerla más. Akari tamborileó con los dedos en la encimera. Se sentía un poco como un secuestrador, pero realmente quería encontrar alguna excusa, por pequeña que fuese, para convencerla de pasar otro rato más juntos. Pero cada vez resultaba más complicado, las propias Kanako y Yaeko tampoco tardarían mucho en marcharse y entonces sí que resultaría prácticamente imposible conseguir que se quedase.

\- ¿Y la gata?- preguntó Akari al no ver al animal por ningún sitio

\- Antes la vi entrar a cotillear a la habitación de Marcos, supongo que seguirá allí- suspiró pero en lugar de alejarse se apoyó un poco más en él- supongo que debería ir terminando de recoger sus cosas. Al final me liasteis con el _Twister_ y no me habéis dejado.

\- No fue idea mía- se defendió al instante. Ella se rio un poco, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrase. Le resultó hasta agradable.

\- Lo sé, idiota- le dijo con ternura en la voz, él intentó mirarla de reojo para ver su cara pero no fue capaz- He disfrutado mucho este fin de semana- se separó de él y Akari sintió frío a su lado, y no sólo porque ya no se apoyase en él un cuerpo humano a 37ºC. Ni siquiera se había ido aún y ya la echaba de menos sólo de pensar en ello – Muchas gracias.

Y entonces se posicionó frente a él y le miró mostrando en su cara el agradecimiento más sincero. Y tuvo unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y darle las gracias a ella por confiar en él y por regalarle su compañía. Pero el público era mucho y demasiado indiscreto, y además los gestos de cariño hacia ella prefería dejarlos en la intimidad.

\- ¡Mierda! - consultó el reloj de su muñeca y chascó la lengua - ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!?- ante su exclamación Yaeko y Kanako, que estaban relajadas hasta el momento, dieron un respingo, y gritos de frustración salieron de sus bocas al ver la hora.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- Kanako se levantó de golpe y la cara de completa desolación que puso Marcos fue digna de enmarcar

\- Aún tenéis tiempo, no es tan tarde- se quejó el chico, contrariado por tener que alejarse de ella.

\- Ya… pero tenemos que ducharnos, cambiarnos, maquillarnos…- empezó a enumerar Yaeko, incorporándose del suelo.

\- Hacer la cena, cenar…Y yo quería dormir un rato antes de ir a trabajar, hoy no he descansado nada

\- Jo- se quejó Marcos, se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la nariz. Era evidente que no le gustaba nada la idea de que las chicas, y más concretamente Kanako, se marchasen ya.

Yaeko, seguida de Alex, se metió en la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y recoger sus cosas. Kanako, por su parte, entró en la de Marcos. Ella ya se había puesto su ropa normal para sacar antes a pasear a Max, por lo que sólo le quedaba calzarse y ponerse el abrigo. Entró como un huracán al lugar y sin mirar siquiera lo que había a su alrededor, se sentó en el colchón para poder ponerse los zapatos y guardar su teléfono en el bolso. Estaba atándose los cordones cuando sintió algo rozándole el brazo, le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Lo agitó creyendo que sería un pelo, un insecto o algo así, pero al instante el cosquilleo volvió otra vez, y además parecía que estaba ¿mojado? O quizás simplemente frío, no estaba muy segura. Chascó la lengua y se giró, mirando con inquina hacia un lateral, y cuando vio lo que estaba provocando que le picase el brazo, la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Emitiendo un agudo pero corto chillido se levantó de golpe, trastabillando consigo misma al pisar uno de los cordones que aún no tenía atados y se agarró como pudo al escritorio. Si por ella fuera se habría ocultado tras él, pero tuvo que conformarse con la silla. Desde el colchón, tumbada sobre su abrigo y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, el dichoso bicho de Michelle la miraba olisqueando al aire. O por lo menos eso parecía que hacía por cómo movía la cabeza hacia los lados. Puede que lo hiciese para disimular y en realidad la estuviese controlando. Sí, probablemente fuera eso.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional e infantil, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a la cama y quitar al animal de encima de su abrigo. No. Ni de coña, vamos. Miró a su alrededor buscando opciones pero sólo se le ocurrió una, Marcos. Y él estaba en el salón. Lo llamó en voz baja y evidentemente no la escuchó. Gritar más significaría que los demás la oyesen y preguntasen que pasaba, y entonces tendría que reconocer que esa bola de pelo le daba tanto reparo que no se atrevía a ponerse su abrigo. Michelle se estaría riendo de ella el resto de su vida. Sin apartar los ojos de la gata, que se lavaba una pata a conciencia, fue caminando de lado sin despegar su espalda de la pared, no fuera a ser que le diese por atacarla, hasta llegar a la puerta que comunicaba la habitación con el salón. No había rastro ni de Alex ni de Yaeko, y Michelle y Akari parecían ocupados sacando cosas del baño.

\- ¡Marcos!- gritó entre susurros, por fortuna, captando su atención al instante. Se levantó del sofá y para su alivio se acercó a ella - Ven conmigo

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes los cordones desatados?

\- Sólo ven.

Antes de que la cuestionase más veces, le agarró de la muñeca e hizo que la siguiese al interior de la habitación, entornando la puerta tras ellos. Marcos la miró debatiéndose entre la preocupación y la extrañeza, y ella tragó saliva intentando buscar en su mente la mejor forma de decir que le pasaba sin sonar muy ridícula. Pero daba igual que palabras usase, todo le resultaba igual de estúpido.

\- Nako ¿estás bien?- cuestionó al ver que no decía nada, apoyándole la mano en la mejilla para que le mirase- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ese bicho no me gusta. Quítalo- admitió sintiendo en su interior como la vergüenza la golpeaba de lleno.

\- ¿Qué bic..? ¿La gata?- se medio rio. Ella respondió golpeándole el brazo con bastante desgana.- ¿Te da miedo?

\- N-no es eso…- o puede que sí, pero no lo reconocería- No me gusta, es raro, parece que siempre sospecha. Seguro que si me acerco me araña, me inquieta mucho.

\- ¿No te atreves a coger el abrigo?

\- ¡Me tocó sin mi permiso!- intentó justificarse, pasándose la mano por el brazo que la gata había olisqueado. Marcos se rio un poco y le agarró del brazo, empezando a agitarle- ¡No te rías! Sólo quítala. Por favor

\- Está bien, está bien…

Actuando más valientemente de lo que realmente se sentía, pues él también acabar con esas zarpas marcadas en la piel, se acercó al animal chistándole. La gata optó por lavarse las patas

\- Fussss, fusss- hizo intentando imitar el sonido de un bufido. La gata dejó de lamerse y movió las orejas a los lados. Cuando Marcos creyó que eso había servido para echarla, el animal le miró y emitió un profundo maullido- Voy a llamar a Michelle- sentenció alejándose un par de pasos de la cama.

\- No, no, no. Ni de coña ¿y darle más razones para que se ría de mí? No, gracias. Empújala, o algo

Marcos tomó aire profundamente y en un movimiento rápido cogió un extremo del abrigo y tiro de él. La gata al principio no se inmutó, pero en cuanto el movimiento de la prenda empezó a ser demasiado para ella, bajó de la cama de un salto y se fue. Tanto Kanako como el chico respiraron aliviados. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, ella para terminar de calzarse y él para hacerle compañía. Conforme terminó de atarse Kanako alzó la cabeza y se topó con que él la estaba mirando fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. En menos de una semana lo vería otra vez, a solas, y sentía su estómago dar un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en lo que podría pasar. Ella estaba harta de sus idas y venidas y tenía ganas de ir para no volver, pero eso era muy fácil y bonito decirlo. Lo complicado, era hacerlo.

\- Tengo muchísimas ganas de que llegue el jueves- dijo de repente Marcos, que se giró hacia ella atravesándola con esos ojos que la tenían cautivada.

\- Yo también- llegó a temblarle un poco la voz al decirlo, y se humedeció los labios malamente. Notaba la boca seca.

\- Ya iremos comentando cómo y dónde quedamos ¿no?

\- Mi casa estará vacía- dijo ella al instante- Yaeko saldrá por ahí con Alex.

\- La mía puede que también- hizo una pausa y se rascó el cuello- Akari probablemente esté en el gimnasio.

\- Genial- murmuró bajando la cabeza sin saber muy bien que más decir. Marcos la agarró de la barbilla, haciendo que le mirase, y aprovechó que tenía una mano en su cara para pasarle el dedo pulgar por los labios. El escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Kanako fue de todo menos desagradable.

\- Hasta el jueves, Nako- su voz pareció salir desde el fondo mismo de su garganta y durante un momento se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que él la soltó.

\- Ha-hasta el jueves, Maru.

Sintiendo el ambiente de la habitación algo incómodo, pero sobre todo, caldeado, se levantaron de la cama y salieron al salón una vez Kanako hubo recogido sus cosas. Permanecer durante más tiempo juntos en ese lugar, sólo serviría para precipitar los acontecimientos. Y en ese momento carecían de tiempo para precipitar nada. Una vez fuera, se toparon con que Alex estaba ayudando a Yaeko a ponerse el abrigo, sacándole el pelo de dentro y abrochándoselo poco después. Kanako posó el bolso en el sofá para poder ponerse el suyo, tras comprobar que no estuviese la gata tumbada en él. No tenía ninguna gana de tener otro encontronazo con ella. Marcos le dio un tirón de la manga, haciéndole un gesto en dirección a la cesta de Max junto al radiador. Max estaba tumbado en ella y entre sus patas delanteras estaba tumbada panza arriba Influenza, con las patas levantadas y una de ellas apoyada en el perro. Tenía que reconocer que cuando estaba así con el Max era hasta mona. No obstante Michelle llamó a su gata un par de veces, y a la tercera salió de la cesta y se alejó estirándose y bostezando.

\- Chicas- dijo mirándolas a ella y Yaeko, cogiendo a la gata en brazos- Si esperáis un momento os llevo en coche. Sólo tengo que meter a esta en el transporte y recoger el arenero

Kanako iba a dar una respuesta afirmativa cuando vio la cara de Akari. Se había posicionado un poco por detrás de Michelle y las miraba suplicante, con ojos de cordero degollado y diciendo "por favor" con los labios a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Alex y Marcos se rieron por lo bajo, arrancándole una expresión extrañada a Michelle, la cual se giró hacia Akari al instante pero por suerte él tuvo reflejos suficientes para disimular. Kanako le dirigió a Yaeko una sonrisa de complicidad, era evidente que Akari les estaba pidiendo que le dijesen que no, para así tener más probabilidades de que se quedase un poco más. El chaval había hecho tanto por ellas y por todos en general que no dudaron en echarle un cable.

\- No hace falta Michelle, nos vamos ya- dijo Yaeko al instante.

\- Sí, además Marcos decía que quería sacar a Max y de paso nos acompañaba ¿verdad?- el chico, que estaba en su mundo, reaccionó de golpe mirando con algo de confusión hacia los lados. Los segundos que la información tardó en traspasar su corteza cerebral se hicieron largos para todos.

\- Eh sí, sí. Claro. El perro, tiene que andar.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la incómoda sensación de que estáis tramando algo?- cuestionó Michelle girándose de nuevo hacia Akari, que puso cara de haber roto un jarrón caro y estar escondiendo los pedazos a su espalda. En ese momento, Alex dio un par de palmadas, sobresaltándola.

\- Venga, que al final se os hace tarde- azuzó a sus amigos casi echándolos por la puerta, dándole a Marcos la correa de Max para que se la pusiese una vez en el portal y abriendo la puerta- Hala, hala. Abrigaos bien, ya hablaremos. Nos vemos la semana que viene. ¡Te quiero, Peque!

Alex cerró la puerta tras ellos y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Akari, que le miraba con absoluta gratitud, y Michelle, que abrazaba a su gata y tenía una ceja enarcada. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada por unos segundos. Michelle podía oír a Akari moviéndose con nerviosismo en el sitio detrás de ella y Alex, con los brazos en jarras, miraba al techo con tal intensidad que parecía que quería atravesarlo con sus pupilas. Ella suspiró, dejando a la gata en el suelo. Ya se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros y Alex se lo confirmó segundos después.

\- Ya era hora de que se fueran ¡qué pesados!- rezongó de forma no muy creíble. En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo sacó del bolsillo, leyendo el nombre en la pantalla sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. Era evidente que estaba esperando esa llamada- Voy a…esto...pasadlo bien-

Cerró la puerta de su habitación dejándolos a solas en el salón. En cuando lo hizo pudieron escuchar "Hola, peque" llegar amortiguado desde el otro lado. Michelle se quitó las gafas un momento y se pasó las manos por la cara, antes de volvérselas a poner y girarse definitivamente hacia Akari, cruzándose de brazos y clavando sus ojos en él. El chico llegó a recular un poco, tragando saliva y recolocándose el cuello de la camiseta con nerviosismo. Estaba casi seguro de que le había pillado en sus esfuerzos por intentar que estuviese más rato, y no se le ocurría qué excusa ponerle.

\- Akari- al oír cómo le llamaba levantó la cabeza de golpe, haciéndola entender que la estaba escuchando- ¿Por qué no me dices directamente que quieres que me quede un poco más? No habría hecho falta montar todo este paripé- chascó la lengua fingiendo molestia pero no rictus no duró mucho y al momento una sonrisa asomó a sus labios- Bobo.

\- Si te lo hubiera pedido directamente probablemente no te hubieras quedado- admitió rascándose la nuca.

\- No, probablemente no- confirmó- Pero ahora estoy aquí

\- Sí, y me alegro- Akari sonrió abiertamente y Michelle sintió que se ablandaba.

Si él supiese que ella tenía tantas ganas como él de quedarse e incluso de pasar una noche más allí. Pero no podría…no debía. Además, obviando voy un momento convenciones, sociales, morales y sus propios principios, realmente tenía clases que preparar para el día siguiente y repasar algunas cosas de su doctorado. Pero estaba tan a gusto allí. Y más aun estando prácticamente a solas con él, sin nadie a su alrededor que le molestase o se inmiscuyese en sus vidas. A excepción de Alex, que no creía que les hiciese mucho caso en ese momento.

\- ¿Y me has retenido por algo en concreto o sólo por el divertimento de verme atrapada en tu casa?- le dijo con un tono jocoso. Sonrió con satisfacción al verle poner cara de susto, sabía que le había puesto en un aprieto.

\- Emm…bueno- en ese momento, el sonido de las patas de la gata pasando por encima del tablero de _Twister_ que aún no habían recogido, los hizo mirar en esa dirección- para…para ¡una revancha! Ya que no ganó nadie tú y yo, uno contra uno. Le podemos decir a Alex que haga de árbitro- se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su hombro, sonriendo- Se puede unir Influenza. Seguro que nos da una paliza

\- Si llegase de un círculo a otro ten por seguro que sí- dijo asintiendo, dándole más énfasis a su propia afirmación- Si es capaz de hacer contorsionismo mientras duerme qué no hará cuando esté despierta – miró a Akari de refilón un instante y sonrió- ¡Qué bien me conoces!- le recriminó con una risilla dándole un muy leve puñetazo en el brazo.

\- ¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo con incredulidad, para a continuación frotarse el brazo donde había recibido el golpe. No le había dolido realmente, pero se permitió el lujo de quejarse un poco.

\- No seas exagerado- le dio un golpe con el hombro y él se lo devolvió. Michelle lo miró con cierta incredulidad un instante, pero pudo más el cariño que sentía por él que otra cosa y no siguió la "pelea"- Y sí, me conoces muy bien. Sabes cuáles son mis puntos débiles, los fuertes, qué me gusta, que no… es…agradable.

\- Tú también me conoces muy bien…

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, no necesitando decirse nada más. Akari le apoyó la mano en la cabeza y ella se dejó hacer mientras la acariciaba, era tan relajante que si fuese un gato probablemente ronronearía. Tras darse a sí mismos unos segundos de cariño mutuo que ciertamente necesitaban se separaron, mientras Michelle aprovechaba para re-extender mejor el tapete, Akari fue a pedirle a Alex que si no le importaba hacerles de árbitro. Lo vio entrar en la habitación de su amigo, para salir un ratito después con la cara roja seguido de Alex, que se mostraba pícaro y entrecerraba los ojos con cierta malicia.

Michelle se recolocó la camiseta que llevaba. No era exageradamente escotada pero su cuello en pico podía llegar a jugarle alguna mala pasada en determinadas posturas. Akari se ató los pantalones del pijama con más fuerza, recordando el incidente con la ropa interior de la anterior partida. Prefería que no se repitiese. Ambos se estaban notando muy nerviosos, bastante más que cuando jugaron con los demás. Antes eran cuatro,ellos dos iban del mismo equipo y había mucha más gente a la que atender. Pero ahora estaban solos en el tablero, sin nadie más de que preocuparse salvo el uno por el otro. Michelle se notaba eléctrica sólo de pensar que podía acabar con él en posturas similares a las que había estado con Kanako antes, y Akari empezó a notar su cuerpo arder al aplicar la misma lógica sólo que utilizando como ejemplo a él mismo con Marcos. Con ellos sólo estaba Alex, que los miraba con picardía. Los había pillado durmiendo juntos y fotografiado, y estaba al tanto del interés mutuo que se tenían. Ambos tenían la sensación, y no se equivocaban, de que iba a hacer lo posible porque acabasen en posiciones comprometidas. Y Michelle no tenía claro que tenía más, si miedo, o excitación por saber qué se le ocurriría a Alex. El debate interior de Akari, era el mismo que el de ella.

\- Mano derecha al azul-

Empezaban bien. Ambos dejaron los extremos de la estera y se dirigieron al centro. En su anterior partida habían aprendido que los extremos los dejaban en posición poco ventajosa ya que se quedaban sin círculos alrededor a los que recurrir. En vista de la facilidad del movimiento Alex no tardó en anunciar el siguiente, pie izquierdo al azul. Michelle ocupó el círculo al lado de la mano que tenía apoyada, y Akari hizo lo mismo. Sus pies estaban en círculos contiguos y cada cual había empezado por un lado, por lo que estaban dispuestos frente a frente. A su espalda, Michelle tenía las filas amarilla y verde, y detrás de Akari, se disponían una serie de círculos rojos. Pudieron escuchar el sonido de la ruleta girar hasta que se paró, seguido de una risilla de Alex. El chaval, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se levantó y se acercó a ellos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Mano izquierda al verde- canturreó

\- Mierda- bufó Michelle, girando un poco el cuello para ver a su espalda.

La fila verde era justo la más alejada para ella, y además estaba en mala postura para llegar sin levantar el pie izquierdo del suelo, pero si lo hacía estaría descalificada. Akari, pese a que también estaba alejado de esa fila, al estar frente a él lo tenía más fácil. Además era más alto y tenía los brazos más largos, por lo que no tendría que estirarse tanto como ella. Pero Michelle jugaba con una ventaja de la que no era consciente. Cuando se echó hacia atrás para llegar al círculo correspondiente su camiseta se levantó, dejando al descubierto una franja de piel de su barriga y un diminuto encaje de color rosa que asomaba por encima de los pantalones. Ese momento de distracción fue crucial para Akari, que a punto estuvo de apoyarse por equivocación en un círculo amarillo. Tras recomponerse puso la mano donde tocaba y levantó la cabeza. Para llegar a esa fila Michelle había tenido que echarse hacia atrás arqueando ligeramente su espalda por lo que sus rostros volvían a estar frente a frente. Sin previo aviso, le sopló. Akari agitó la cabeza, no esperándose sentir la respiración de Michelle en su cara. Cuando la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ella sonrió con suficiencia. Volvía a tener en los ojos ese brillo que indicaba que sería capaz de todo con tal de ganar.

\- Me encanta este juego- dijo Alex con la ruleta en la mano. Akari alzó la cabeza para mirarle y Michelle echó la suya hacia atrás con el mismo fin. Incluso viéndole desde abajo y del revés, la sonrisa perversa en su cara era más que evidente – Pie izquierdo al rojo

\- Vamos, no me jodas- bufó ella, arrugando la nariz- ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

\- Te prometo que no, Michelle. Mira- se agachó a su lado, enseñándole la ruleta- Es lo que ha salido

Ella lo aceptó poco convencida y con un evidente disgusto miró hacia el pie izquierdo que tenía que mover hacia delante. En sí el movimiento no era muy complicado, o no lo habría sido sino fuese porque se encontraba en una posición delicada. Akari, en cambio, simplemente tuvo que desplazar su pierna un círculo más atrás. Le gustase o no, era evidente que en ese momento el chico llevaba mucha ventaja. Aunque sólo fuese por esos centímetros de más que él tenía y que le facilitaban notablemente el llegar de un extremo a otro de la estera. Michelle resopló. Conseguía mantener la estabilidad bastante bien gracias a que todavía no había tenido que colocar el pie derecho en ningún punto concreto, por lo que tenía libertad con esa pierna para ubicarla de una u otra manera para darse mayor equilibrio. Todo iría bien mientras no tuviese que…

\- ¡Pie derecho al amarillo!

…mover el pie derecho…

\- ¡MIERDA! Y tú no te rías – le recriminó a Akari, que se estaba carcajeando por lo bajo.

\- Perdón, perdón- sin mayor dificultad tomó la nueva posición, sonriéndola con ternura- Es que parece que el juego esté contra ti

\- No seas condescendiente- entrecerró los ojos mirándole con inquina y él apartó la vista rápidamente, aunque sólo un momento.

En cierto modo le resultaba muy mona al verla peleando consigo misma. Intentando encontrar la forma de moverse sin perder el equilibro, ni levantar manos y pies de sus respectivas posiciones. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar la forma de conseguir que su pie llegase a un círculo amarillo. Finalmente, tras algo de contorsionismo, un par de quejidos y hacer que el pelo le cayese por la cara, lo logró. Michelle agitó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando apartarse el flequillo de delante de los ojos con escaso éxito. Pese a que ya no estaban tan cerca como antes sus caras seguían estando frente a frente por lo que en esta ocasión fu él quien la sopló a ella. Tanto Alex como la propia Michelle lo miraron con cierta incredulidad. Él puso su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

\- Era para quitarte el pelo de la cara

\- Mira, Akari, no te pateo el culo porque tendría que mover las piernas y perdería- pero aunque sonó amenazante cuando se fijó en ella vio las comisuras de sus labios alzarse hasta que se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, y en un gesto que no se esperaba para nada en ella arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua. Y por un momento sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco. Jugaría con ella al _Twister_ toda la vida si hacía falta con tal de volverla a ver hacer algo así.

\- No pretendo interrumpir, pero tenéis que mover la mano izquierda al amarillo

Para los dos fue un alivio, pues tan sólo tuvieron que desplazar la mano unos centímetros hasta el círculo contiguo al verde en el cual la tenían. Dado que no suponía un reto y en seguida estuvieron en sus nuevas posiciones, Alex ni siquiera esperó a que terminasen de colocarse del todo para tirar de nuevo. Los siguientes movimientos los hicieron ir a detrás y delante sin mucha complicación. Cada cual tenía su lugar del tablero y no se interrumpían mucho el paso el uno al otro. Mano derecha a rojo, que hizo a Michelle adelantar y Akari atrasar el brazo correspondiente a esa mano. Al siguiente turno tocó mover de nuevo un pie, concretamente al azul, la fila contigua a los círculos en los que y ya estaban. Aun así Michelle rezongó ya que cada movimiento de pies ponía en peligro su estabilidad. Akari no se podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo con el juego. Puede que se le cansasen los brazos y tuviese el peligro de apoyar la rodilla en el tapete si se permitía relajarse demasiado, pero no se tenía que estar retorciendo de la manera que lo hacía Michelle.

Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. No obstante sus ojos se desviaban a los fragmentos de piel que la camiseta de la mujer dejaba ver cada vez que ésta se movía. Se moría de ganas de pasear sus palmas por esa piel desnuda. Acariciándola. Masajeándola. Ayudándola a deshacerse del entumecimiento de sus músculos a cuenta de ese horrible sofá en el cual había dormido dos noches seguidas. Sin quererlo, su mirada se clavaba en ese pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de las profundas respiraciones de Michelle. Bajo la tela de su camiseta se adivinaba el encaje del sujetador que llevaba debajo, y en su cabeza se sucedían imágenes que estaban afectando seriamente a su concentración. Casi de forma automática hizo los dos siguientes movimientos llevando primero la mano derecha al verde y luego la izquierda. Y no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que volvían a estar el uno del otro hasta que sus hombros se rozaron.

Michelle había podido por fin recolocarse y estaba apoyada en sus palmas con los brazos hacia atrás. Se la veía bastante más cómoda. Él seguía echado hacia delante, apoyado también en sus manos. Seguían estando frente a frente, sus hombros izquierdos rozaban el uno contra el otro al ocupar sus manos círculos contiguos. Por un momento Michelle se movió un poco echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para apartarse el pelo de la cara. Akari recorrió entonces su cuello con la mirada, no entendía por qué le llamaba tan poderosamente su atención esa parte de la anatomía de Michelle, pero sus ansias por depositar en esa zona de su piel tanto sus labios como sus dientes eran más que palpables. De hecho se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente.

Estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Ambos podían notar el calor del otro, irradiando, y provocando que se calentasen sus cuerpos no sólo en la superficie, sino en zonas bastante más internas. Se miraron fijamente, sus respiraciones estaban acompasadas, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos brillando. De hecho por muy momento la mente de ambos se alejó del dichoso juego y viajó hasta la habitación de Akari, cuya cama parecía en ese momento bastante más apetecible que una estera de plástico que los hacía sudar y se pegaba a su piel. Clavaron los ojos el uno en el otro, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento y fueran conscientes de que ambos querían lo mismo. No obstante la voz de Alex los trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Carraspeó y les preguntó si querían seguir jugando o preferían que los dejase a solas. Enrojecieron y tras la insistencia de ambos de que querían seguir jugando Alex giró una vez más la ruleta. Y se rio. Sin más. En cuanto se detuvo se echó a reír. Pero no eran carcajadas risueñas, alegres, fruto de la alegría. Eran carcajadas maquiavélicas, socarronas, fruto de la perversión.

\- ¿Os gusta el amarillo?- según lo dijo ambos dirigieron la mirada a la fila de dicho color. Era justo la que quedaba bajo ellos – Mano izquierda a amarillo.

Echaron un vistazo a su alrededor con cierta confusión. Sus brazos izquierdos estaban uno contra otro, apoyados en los círculos verdes. Su hubiesen tenido que mover la mano derecha no hubiera habido problema, pero Akari bloqueaba con su cuerpo los puntos amarillos a los que Michelle podía acceder, y a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella. No queriendo perder mucho más tiempo, Michelle se pegó un poco más a la estera sin llegar a tocarla con algo que no fueran manos o pies y pasó el brazo por debajo del tronco de Akari, apoyándose en el color correspondiente. Él iba a probar a haber lo mismo y pasar una mano por debajo de ella, pero había dejado poco hueco entre su cuerpo y el suelo y no tenía sitio. Suspirando y echándole todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir optó por lo contrario, pasar su brazo y parte de su cuerpo por encima de Michelle, apoyándose en un círculo amarillo al otro lado. Estaba, literalmente, bajo él y entre sus brazos. Sus generosos pechos llegaron a rozar un momento con su torso, sus rostros estaban a centímetros y sus caderas chocaban entre ellas. La imaginación de Akari se disparó y se vio obligado a respirar pesadamente y mirarla a los ojos, que lo escrutaban con intensidad.

Para Michelle la situación no era muy diferente. Tener a Akari sobre ella, mirándola fijamente con la cara enrojecida, rodeándole con sus brazos y con su pelvis sobre la suya, no la estaba ayudando para nada a intentar ignorar la más que obvia atracción sexual que sentía por él. Apretó la mandíbula para tranquilizarse, tomando aire. Lenta y profundamente. Y por un momento deseó que Marcos y Max estuviesen allí y que el perro pasase corriendo a su lado y los hiciera caerse, como antes había ocurrido con ella misma y Kanako. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para olvidar esas ideas, y cometió un error. En cuanto se movió parte del pelo de Akari, que caía hacia delante, le rozó la nariz. Y lo que empezó como un cosquilleo tonto se acabó convirtiendo en picor. Altamente contrariada, estornudó. Una, dos, tres veces. Notó uno de sus brazos casi perder el equilibrio a cuenta de sus estornudos, y se maldijo a sí misma por lo bajo. No sólo era ridícula cada vez que estornudaba, sino que encima podía llegar a hacerle perder la partida.

No obstante aguantó y cuando sus ojos dejaron de lagrimear y pudo levantar la cara de nuevo se topó a Akari mirándola casi con ilusión. Odiaba que la mirasen así cada vez que estornudaba, era una reacción involuntaria del cuerpo, un acto reflejo ¡no era algo mono! Una vez su sistema respiratorio pareció calmarse, se percató de que al no haberse tapado la boca por no mover las manos había duchado a Akari literalmente con sus mocos y saliva. Y el pobre chico ni se había quejado. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Alex que girase de nuevo la ruleta, cuando Influenza decidió hacerles una visita. Tras zanganear un rato por la casa, el_ Twister_ le había llamado la atención y se aproximó a ellos con el rabo en alto y haciendo ruiditos. Los olisqueó a los dos, provocando que Akari se encogiese un momento en sí mismo cuando los bigotes de la gata le rozaron la piel al olerle. Michelle se rio por lo bajo al ver su reacción, pero habría sido mucho mejor para su orgullo que no lo hubiese hecho.

El siguiente sujeto de investigación fue, como cabía esperar, la propia Michelle. Y se desató la tragedia, o quizás podría decirse que se desmoronó el castillo de naipes. Casi literalmente. Influenza se frotó contra su dueña en busca de atención, con tan mala suerte que su peluda y suave cola cosquilleó la nariz de Michelle de nuevo. Y estornudó otra vez. Tantas veces seguidas que a la séptima dejó de contar por aburrimiento. Esta vez sí que se cubrió la boca, intentando no echar todo el contenido de su nariz sobre Akari de forma similar a un aspersor. Cuando consiguió dejar de estornudar y se vio cara a cara con una expresión de preocupación del chico, fue cuando se percató de su error. Se había sentado en la estera. Sin darse siquiera cuenta, había acortado el espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el suelo, apoyando el culo. Ni siquiera había sido intencional, realmente no era capaz de recordar cuando se había apoyado.

\- Michelle- musitó Alex con algo de miedo, aunque no tanto como el que Akari tenía en sus ojos – Eliminada. El ganador es Akari.

Akari aprovechó para relajar su postura y se puso de rodillas, dejando sus brazos descansar. Michelle se había tumbado y escudriñaba el techo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, dirigiéndole a su gata de refilón, miradas cargadas de rencor. Alex, tras apoyar la ruleta en la mesa dijo que se había acordado de algo que tenía que hacer y con una rapidez digna de mención, se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Una vez se quedaron a solas, Akari la miró dudoso, no sabiendo cómo abordarla. Era consciente de que era muy competitiva y no le gustaba perder, y tenía algo de miedo de que se hubiese enfadado con él por haber ganado. Acarició a la gata, que pasó a su lado, y ofreció su mano a Michelle. Ella lo miró de soslayo, como mascullando algo, pero aceptó su gesto y se incorporó, sentándose en la estera. Se miraron durante unos segundos en los que él no sabía que decir y ella parecía estar calmándose antes de abrir la boca. La vio sacudir la cabeza y sacar un pañuelo limpio y perfectamente doblado del bolsillo de pantalón. Se lo tendió con una medio sonrisa y le instó a cogerlo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Límpiate anda, que tienes la cara llena de mis gérmenes.

\- Perdona, Michelle- le dijo tras limpiarse, ella lo miró con total extrañeza- Por ganar- la mujer arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, estaba enfurruñada.

\- No te disculpes- dijo con un tono gélido- Has ganado, bien por ti. Y ya está

\- Pero sólo porque estornudaste, sino me habrías ganado tu

\- No seas condescendiente- respondió con cierta irritación. No obstante clavó sus ojos en él de nuevo, suspiró y le sonrió. En sus gestos y facciones e podía ver que seguía molesta, pero más con ella misma que con él- Me jode perder, eso es todo. Y más cuando son causas ajenas a mí- se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, claramente fastidiada.

\- Siempre podemos jugar otra- sugirió con la esperanza de que dijese que si aunque en el fondo la respuesta fuese obvia. No obstante pareció pensárselo un momento.

\- La oferta es tentadora pero…- le miró con cierta lástima- Ahora sí que me tengo que ir.

Y esta vez sí que sí, dejando claro que no se quería entretener más, se incorporó y se sacudió la ropa justo después. Le ofreció a Akari ayuda para levantarse que él aceptó aunque realmente no la necesitase. Durante un momento no se soltaron la mano. Para ambos el tacto del otro era algo demasiado agradable como para dejarlo marchar alegremente. Pero la llave en la cerradura y los pasos nerviosos de Max contra la madera les indicaron que, aunque doliese, era el momento de poner punto y final a ese fin de semana que tanto les había dado. Con algo de lentitud pero sin pausa, Michelle terminó de recoger el arenero de la gata mientras Akari se cambiaba el pijama por ropa de calle en su habitación. Durante los minutos que tardaron en terminar de organizarlo todo, apenas hablaron. Estaban cómodos compartiendo el silencio, y no se les ocurría qué decir, así que no le veían sentido a tener una conversación banal que ninguno de los dos sentía realmente, por el simple hecho de llenar el silencio.

Antes de lo que les gustaría, terminaron de recoger. Akari le propuso acompañarla al coche para llevar todas las cosas y a la gata de una sola vez en lugar de tener que ir varias veces, y para su sorpresa, ella aceptó a la primera. Tras llamar a la habitación de Alex para despedirse y darle las gracias, y hacer lo mismo con Marcos, Michelle se puso su mochila, cargó la gata al hombro y una bolsa al otro y salió por la puerta. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Akari cogió el arenero y la comida y la siguió, cerrando tras de sí. Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hasta el coche comentando algunas cosas de las clases del día siguiente y recordándose mutuamente la hora a la que habían quedado con Asatarô en el gimnasio. Tras guardar las cosas se detuvieron los dos junto al vehículo, mirándose y no sabiendo muy bien qué decirse o de qué forma se tendrían que despedir.

\- Bueno, mañana nos vemos- empezó ella, colocándose las gafas y enterrando el cuello en el abrigo. Al final se le había echado la tarde encima y ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que hacía algo de fresco.

\- Sí- alargó la mano hacia ella, peinándole el flequillo que una ráfaga de viento le había descolocado- Descansa, lo necesitas.

\- Lo haré- apoyó la frente un momento en su mano, que él tardó unos segundos de más en retirar- Tú también, llevas una temporada cargándote con demasiadas cosas- Akari simplemente asintió. Ambos eran conscientes de ello, no necesitaban más explicaciones.

\- Lo mismo te digo- la señaló con el dedo, mirándola con seriedad- Para cualquier cosa sabes que puedes contar conmigo

\- Sí, lo sé- se acercó a él y le abrazó, ocultando la cara en su abrigo y apretándole con fuerza contra ella. Casi queriendo memorizar cómo era tenerle entre sus brazos, sabiendo que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a hacerlo. Él respondió al gesto al instante, de igual manera- Y tú también. Ten en cuenta que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Lo sé.

Dejándose guiar más por el cariño que sentía por ella que por la razón, la abrazó un poco más fuerte un momento y posó los labios tan cerca de su sien como las gafas le permitieron. Mantuvo su boca sobre la piel de Michelle quizás un poco más de lo debido, pero a ella no pareció molestarle. Cuando se separaron volvió a recolocarse las gafas, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y una sonrisa en la cara que se desvaneció en cuanto se dio la vuelta para meterse en el coche. Tras musitarse un último saludo entró en el vehículo, pero antes de arrancar la ventanilla se abrió y Akari la escuchó llamarle. Se acercó a la puerta y se agachó a su lado.

\- No te he dado las gracias. Por todo. Por dejarme quedarme lo primero, pero no sólo por eso- suspiró- Gracias por ser así, por no sé…Akari…yo…- repiqueteó con los dedos en el volante- No sé cómo agradecértelo. Por favor, si hay alguna manera de poder hacerlo, que lo dudo, dímelo.

\- No quiero nada- Michelle lo miró con angustia. No lo entendía. Ella también había hecho de todo por él. De hecho era él mismo quién no sabía cómo agradecérselo. - ¿Una cena?- dijo pensativo- Quizás una cena estaría bien.

\- Eso no cuenta como agradecimiento, ya te dije que te iba a invitar a cenar igualmente.

\- Pues tendrá que ser una cena impresionante entonces- la retó, entre risas.

\- ¿Me estás retando?

\- Puede…

Ambos se rieron un momento y finalmente, se despidieron. Akari vio el coche alejarse con emociones encontradas. Por una parte estaba la alegría de que en tan sólo unas horas volvería a verla, pero por otra, las condiciones en las cuales se encontrarían no eran las que él quería. Algo sí tenía claro, y era que acababa de dejar atrás el que probablemente sería uno de los mejores fines de semana de su vida. Había vivido momentos que esperaba recordar siempre, y por suerte tenía fotografías que le permitirían hacerlo. De camino a casa revisó su teléfono, al cual no hacía caso desde hacía horas, y por pura inercia buscó en su conversación con Alex la instantánea de él y Michelle acurrucados en el sofá. Se preguntó cómo dormiría hoy ella, si sería capaz de descansar, si también echaría de menos su presencia al otro lado de la puerta…Y pensó que, quizás, de haber durado el fin de semana un día más, podrían haber repetido una situación similar en su cama. Resopló. Por desgracia los fines de semana no eran eternos, y los domingos tampoco. Antes o después la nueva semana asomaba la cabeza por la esquina anunciando su llegada. Y en ese momento, frente a su portal, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, recorrer el barrio y dejarle claro a todo el mundo la idea que le martilleaba la cabeza. Quería gritarlo en cada portal, en cada ventana, en cada edificio, en mitad del parque y a cada vecino. Así que cogió aire y en el instante antes de abrir el portal y subir corriendo escaleras arriba hasta su casa, gritó.

\- ¡MALDITO LUNES!


	82. Los lunes y las consecuencias 01

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras el domingo viene el odioso lunes, en el cual las consecuencias de hecho durante el fin de semana nos azotan en la cara sin miramiento alguno. En general a ninguno nos gustan los lunes, pero siempre hay algún loco, o loca que los disfruta. O simplemente puede que no estén locos, sino que estén de vacaciones y disfruten del sufrimiento ajeno. **

**Xi, decidiendo que quiere que su lunes sea divertido, está empeñada en conocer a ese hombre con el que su querida amiga fue al cine el viernes. Mientras tanto, los dos asistentes a esa "no cita" intentan retomar su vida normal con el recuerdo fresco en la memoria de algunas sensaciones que no se esperaban sentir, al menos uno de ellos. Por otra parte y tras un fin de semana disfrutando de una más que merecida intimidad, Michelle y Akari deben retomar sus roles de profesora y alumno para disgusto de los dos, e intentan llevarlo lo mejor que pueden. **

**Si a todo esto le añadimos un rector que ha estado fuera de la ciudad y vuelve sediento de novedades y cotilleos, la mezcla se puede volver explosiva. **

**Este capítulo en principio no iba a ser partido. Pero unas cosas llevan a otras y _Eme_ no controla cuando escribe y digamos que ha acabado siéndolo, aunque en esta ocasión ambas partes tienen una longitud como la estándar en nuestros capítulos. Decir que pese a que pueda parecer que el capítulo puede ser triste al desarrollarse en un fatídico lunes, nos hemos divertido mucho escribiéndolo. Disfrutad del humor mientras dure (no es una amenaza, es un consejo XD)**

**La semana que viene tendremos la segunda parte de este capítulo. Por si las cosas no fuesen ya suficientemente caóticas, la intervención de un instructor con gafas y ganas de malmeter, y una tórrida sesión de _sparring_, pueden hacer que la situación se vuelva casi insostenible.**

**\- Título: Cuando la tentación llama a tu puerta**  
**\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris_**  
**\- Palabras: 17125**  
**\- Personajes: Xi, Amelia, Akari, Michelle, Keiji y Shokichi.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LOS LUNES Y LAS CONSECUENCIAS SIEMPRE LLEGAN JUNTOS**

Si hay algo generalizado en este mundo, es la aversión a los lunes. Son odiosos, terribles, espantosos. Los lunes son una mierda, así en general. Excepto cuando estás de vacaciones, entonces los lunes son gloriosos. Especialmente cuando desde la comodidad de tu cama, o desayunando tranquilamente algo calentito y rico, ves a tus seres queridos dirigirse a sus obligaciones con cara de sueño y arrastrando los pies. ¡Ah! ¡Esos pequeños placeres de la vida!

Xi se desperezó en la cama, dejando que su bien formada musculatura se desentumeciese tras una larga noche de sueño. Pese a todo, solía madrugar. O por lo menos madrugar en lo que a los estándares de alguien como Amelia se refería, para Xi eso era levantarse tarde. Estando de misión la mayoría de los días el Sol ni siquiera rayaba el horizonte cuando empezaba su día, y en cambio en ese momento, estaba colándose por la ventana y dándole directamente en la cara indicando que ya hacía mucho que había amanecido. Se levantó y se rascó la espalda, abriendo y cerrando la boca. La notaba pastosa, probablemente fruto de las cervezas que se había bebido la noche anterior de madrugada mientras veía infocomerciales. Buscó con la mirada algo que ponerse. Era poco amiga de cubrirse el cuerpo, pues sentía que la ropa la constreñía y aprisionaba. Si a ello le añadía el hecho de que tenía muy poco pudor, por no decir nada, se obtiene como resultado que se desnudaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Y la cama era el lugar perfecto para ello ya estuviese sola o acompañada.

Había escuchado a Amelia llegar de pasear con el perro hacía ya un rato, así que probablemente estaría terminándose de preparar para ir al trabajo. Tenía que aprovechar para verla antes de que se marcharse, además debía que hacerle una pregunta de suma importancia. Podría hacérsela por teléfono más adelante, sí. Pero entonces se perdería su cara. A regañadientes se puso las bragas y se enfundó en una camiseta de manga larga que le llegaba un poco por debajo del culo, mirándose de refilón en el reflejo de la ventana. Definitivamente si fuese otra persona en lugar de ella misma, se follaría. Se estiró de nuevo y con satisfacción pudo oír sus vértebras crujir, eso sí que era puro placer. Sin duda alguna necesitaba ejercicio con urgencia, pese a que en sus vacaciones había aprovechado para salir a caminar y a correr, echaba de menos algo más intenso. Y sabía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

Comprobó la fecha y hora en el teléfono por pura costumbre. Llevaba ya prácticamente una semana en casa de Amelia y casi ni se había dado cuenta. Quizás iba siendo hora de empezar a buscar un apartamento para, pero le daba una pereza infinita. Además del hecho de que le gustaba estar con su amiga. Pese a que le encantase su trabajo y disfrutase viajando por todo el mundo y conociendo a toda clase de personas, la echaba de menos cuando no la tenía cerca. Amelia le otorgaba el equilibro que necesitaba. Para alguien como ella sin un sitio al que considerar hogar, ni una familia, pareja o algo similar a quien recurrir; su amiga se había convertido en ese lugar al que volver. Bueno, y también estaban ellos, pero la situación era más espinosa.

En una de las últimas casas de acogida que había estado se había topado con una familia encantadora. Eran chinos, y Xi siempre creyó que eso era precisamente lo que les había llevado a interesarse tanto por ella desde el primer momento. Puede que si la hubiesen acogido en otra época, cuando era menos adolescente, menos rebelde y estaba menos asqueada con el mundo, las cosas hubieran funcionado. Tristemente coincidió en una etapa de su vida en la cual odiaba todo, incluida a ella misma, lo que la llevaba a apartar a todos de su lado. Incluso a aquellos que se preocupaban por ella. De hecho era precisamente esa clase de personas de las que más se alejaba, creyendo que no se merecía ni el cariño ni la atención que le profesaban pero, irónicamente, demandándolos al mismo tiempo. En su estancia en esa casa tendía a desaparecer durante días, provocando ansiedad a la familia y finalmente por decisión propia decidió volver al orfanato para no seguir haciéndoles daño. No soportaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de los que habrían sido sus padres si la situación hubiera sido distinta. Y le resultaba aún más difícil lidiar con la pequeña Hong. Era la hija biológica del matrimonio y Xi era prácticamente 10 años mayor que ella. La niña la había adorado desde el primer minuto que puso el pie en esa casa, y la seguía a todas partes con sus enormes ojos brillantes y llamándola con ilusión. Ver la decepción en esa mirada cada vez que desaparecía para no volver en días fue demasiado para ella. Adoraba a esa cría.

El tiempo pasó y fue cerrando heridas, y una vez salió del sistema, cuando ya estaba en el ejército y habiendo reunido el valor suficiente, se presentó en su casa para disculparse. Se esperaba de todo. Enfados, lágrimas e incluso que la cerrasen la puerta en las narices por lo que les había hecho pasar. Pero la recibieron con sonrisas, los brazos abiertos y la promesa de que los visitaría a menudo. Y casi sin darse cuenta, acabó haciéndolo. Debido a sus misiones en el extranjero e incluso dentro del país, que no le permitían pasar mucho tiempo asentada en ningún sitio, sus visitas no eran muy frecuentes. No obstante en cuanto tenía oportunidad solía viajar hasta ese pequeño pueblo donde Hong y sus padres pasaban los días. En una bonita casa de madera, viviendo del campo y sin excesivas preocupaciones. Había podido ver a la que ya consideraba su hermana pequeña pasando de ser una niña a una adolescente, y debía reconocer que estaba un poco paranoica con Hong. Era una persona dulce, emotiva, sencilla y algo torpe, y le aterrorizaba que se aprovechasen de ella.

No obstante y pese a que le gustaba verlos de cuando en cuando, también la agobiaba un poco. Era una persona despegada de los lazos afectivos por naturaleza y tendía a agobiarse y alejarse si notaba que estaba uniéndose mucho a alguien. Quizás su única excepción era Amelia, probablemente porque como la había conocido en uno de sus peores momentos no tenía miedo de decepcionarla. Si había aceptado ser su amiga cuando su primera visión de ella fue la de una borracha que quiso besarla múltiples veces y acabó vomitando por las esquinas, pocas cosas más podía hacer para cargarla con ella.

Salió de la habitación tras ponerse las zapatillas, con una sonrisa radiante marcándole el rostro. El contraste con Amelia fue más que evidente. Su amiga, ya con la ropa de ir a trabajar, estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada clavada en un vaso de agua. No se movió, no dijo nada, ni se inmutó. De hecho Xi estaba segura de que ni siquiera se había enterado de que ya se había levantado. Se acercó unos pasos más a ella, inclinándose un poco para mirarle la cara. Sus bonitos ojos, que en un principio creía que estaban mirando el vaso, en realidad estaban dirigidos a un punto indeterminado. Bajo su cara de sueño y sus leves ojeras, se adivinaba una medio sonrisa. Desde el viernes y su cita o lo que fuese con el tal Kei estaba como ida y a ratos se quedaba callada, mirando a la nada con una sonrisilla. Era dolorosamente evidente que estaba enamorada, lo cual hacía que tuviese aún más ganas de conocer a este pánfilo para ver si era lo suficientemente bueno para Amelia. Y de paso arrearle una colleja por llevarla al cine y no darle siquiera un beso de despedida ¿quién coño se creía que era? Seguro que uno de esos pringados que en realidad eran niños de mamá. Aunque si Amelia había acabado yendo al gimnasio por él quería decir que en realidad era un deportista. Xi se rascó la cabeza. Le confundía mucho el misterioso Kei. Por lo que había conseguido arrancarle a Amelia a lo largo del fin de semana el hombre no encajaba para nada en ninguno de los perfiles que Xi tenía en la cabeza, y en el ejército había conocido todo tipo de ellos. Quizás precisamente por eso sólo la atraían las mujeres.

\- Buenos días, Ame- saludó alegremente comprobando al instante que tal y como sospechaba, Amelia no se había percatado de su presencia. Dio tal bote en la silla que Xi llegó a pensar que se colgaría del techo. Hasta Sauron que estaba comiendo, dejó de masticar y levantó la cabeza al sentir a su dueña brincar.

\- ¿Eh? H-hola Xi- se pasó las manos por la cara y la miró, mostrando un gesto de desaprobación al instante- ¡Haz el favor de ponerte algo!

\- Estoy vestida- expuso con total tranquilidad.

\- Ponte algo más- le señaló las piernas, suspirando- Casi se te ve el culo.- Xi se giró hacia atrás y señaló con el pulgar a su espalda a tiempo de mirar a su amiga de nuevo.

\- Las cortinas están cerradas, tus vecinos viejos no se van a infartar- no obstante se bajó la camiseta, que se le había ido levantando al andar- Me siento aprisionada con pantalones.

\- Está bien, sólo…intenta no abrirle la puerta a nadie así – bostezó- Por favor.

\- No parece que hayas dormido muy bien- se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Pensando en alguien en concreto? ¿Acaso un tal Kei te ha visitado en sueños…..eróticos?- la cara de Amelia se coloreó al instante, y en lugar de contestar agarró el vaso que tenía frente a ella y bebió con ansias, prácticamente acabándose el contenido de una sentada

\- Me voy a trabajar- se levantó de golpe y dejó el recipiente vacío en el fregadero- Y-yo no tengo sueños de esos- le respondió dándole la espalda.

Amelia se alejó del fregadero y se dirigió a la entrada, donde empezó a ponerse su abrigo algo torpemente. Seguía claramente dormida por dentro y a Xi le dio algo de lástima así que se acercó a ella y la ayudó a meter la mano por la manga, colocándole después la capucha.

\- ¿A qué hora sales hoy de trabajar?

\- A las 17:00- se colocó el pelo y abrochó la cremallera. Xi la esperaba con su mochila y bufanda ya en las manos- Pero luego voy al gimnasio, así que si te entra hambre no me esperes para cenar.

\- ¿Puedo sacar al chucho si me aburro?- Amelia torció el gesto aceptando la bufanda que le tendía, enrollándosela alrededor del cuello- Te prometo que no lo cansaré- su amiga la miró sin creérselo del todo- Aunque esté gordo y necesite ejercicio- masculló Xi para sí misma cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

\- Está bien- dijo con resignación- Ya sabes dónde están las llaves de repuesto.

\- Sigo ofreciéndome ir contigo al gimnasio, me quiero apuntar a uno y qué mejor que ir juntas- ayudó a Amelia a colocarse la capucha del abrigo tras ponerse la mochila- Y así de paso conozco a ese "amigo" tuyo

\- Hoy mejor no porque…bueno- agarró la bufanda con cierto nerviosismo, mirando a un lateral- Allí está trabajando y le molestaríamos- se agachó para acariciar a Sauron y de paso no tener que mirar a la cara a Xi.

\- ¿Y mañana? Invítale a cenar aquí- insistió, divertida.

\- Y-ya veremos- se encasquetó un gorro y se despidió de con un gesto con la mano- Esto…me ¡me voy! Llegaré tarde…

La vio irse corriendo escaleras abajo y cerró la puerta una vez la perdió de vista. Se desperezó de nuevo y canturreó, mirando fijamente al perro, que la observaba con curiosidad con la cabeza ladeada y alzando una oreja.

\- ¿Quieres salir a correr, bola de pelo?

Como si la hubiese entendido, Sauron lloriqueó y fue hasta su cama, donde se hizo un ovillo ocultando la cara en las patas. El último día que había salido con él acabó llevándolo en brazos hasta el portal porque el animal se negó a seguir caminando. Era un blandengue. Ese bicho no era capaz de vigilar convenientemente la casa. Xi volvió a la cocina y empezó a prepararse el desayuno. Tenía mucho tiempo libre hasta poner en marcha su plan y quería ocuparlo de alguna manera para entretenerse. Puede que Amelia le hubiese dicho que prefería que no fuesen juntas al gimnasio…lo cual no quiere decir, que no fuese ella a investigar por su cuenta.

En un barrio cercano no mucho rato antes, Akari se había despertado maldiciendo el lunes, el despertador, y su suerte. Había llegado a dormir, pero le había costado. La casa le había parecido extrañamente vacía sin Michelle y su gata. Le rompía el alma pensar que el día anterior había llegado a compartir con ella momentos que jamás se imaginaría, como esa partida de _Twister_ o varios instantes en los que juraría que si la hubiese besado ella no le habría rechazado; y que ya no podrían repetirse. Se acobardó y no fue capaz de hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, y se encontraba otra vez en el punto inicial, no sabiendo cómo comportarse con ella y sintiéndose nervioso tan sólo con pensar en estar a su alrededor. O por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenía. Abrió un ojo y comprobó su teléfono abriendo sus mensajes recientes. El último era de Michelle, la noche anterior, dándole las buenas noches. O más bien diciéndole "Vete a la cama ya, que luego no rindes". Sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que era su forma de decirle que descansase, que estaba preocupada por él.

Le había dado un bajón de moral desde el momento que la había visto alejarse con el coche y en cuanto había vuelto a casa se había tumbado en el sofá sin hacer nada más que suspirar, mientras sus compañeros le miraban con lástima. No se animó hasta que recibió un nuevo mensaje de ella diciéndole que ya estaba en casa y dándole las gracias de nuevo. Como era habitual estuvieron hablando el resto de la noche hasta que él se fue a intentar dormir. Pero aunque intercambiar mensajes con ella había conseguido mitigar un poco sus ganas de tenerla delante, seguía anhelando el poder verla cara a cara. Quería poder terminar de leerle la historia, con ella tumbada encima suyo o acurrucada a su lado, tal y como ya habían estado. Sintiendo las curvas de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, en el olor a vainilla en su nariz y la suavidad de su piel contra la suya. Deseaba que le diese ese masaje que le debía, tanto para aliviar el dolor de sus músculos como para sentir sus manos acariciarle. Y por supuesto, esperaba con ansias esa cena que le había prometido. En realidad le bastaba cualquier cosa, como si no eran más que un par de sándwiches. Lo que realmente quería era pasar tiempo a solas con ella fuera de la universidad, y cualquier excusa le era válida.

Se giró en la cama queriendo aprovechar los últimos 5 minutos antes de que sonase su segundo despertador, y al hacerlo notó que algo se clavaba en su espalda. Molesto, chascó la lengua y se reacomodó, no siendo capaz de librarse del problema. Echó un brazos hacia atrás buscando bajo él mismo y se topó con un objeto duro, con pelo y plumas, y un tacto algo desagradable. Arrugando la nariz lo sacó, pero su expresión se suavizó en cuanto vio de qué se trataba; un juguete de la gata de Michelle. Cerró el puño a su alrededor y se apoyó el brazo en la frente, respirando profundamente mientras miraba al techo. Bueno, al menos tenía el consuelo de que con la excusa de devolvérselo podía ir a verla al despacho. Normalmente se veían a la hora de la comida pero entonces solía acompañarles Eva. No es que su presencia le molestase, ni mucho menos. Además dado que su amiga ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Michelle no se sentía cohibido con ella. Pero igualmente se moría de ganas de tener un momento con Michelle, sólo ellos dos. Sin interrupciones, ni terceras personas, ni dar pie a cuchicheos. Bueno, si lo pensaba en el despacho estarían sus compañeros, así que tampoco estarían solos…y si le decía algo como "ayer te dejaste esto mi casa" se correrían todo tipo de rumores que no beneficiarían a ninguno de los dos.

Apagó el segundo despertador rezongando, en tan solo unos segundos había pasado de la alegría a la frustración y tenía la corazonada de que ese estado se prolongaría. Miró el ratón en su mano y suspiró. Quizás lo mejor sería avisarla de que lo tenía y dárselo en el gimnasio, por lo menos sabía que allí la tendría que ver sí o sí, pero… si comentaba algo al respecto estando Asatarô presente no le dejaría en paz. Era peor que las vecinas cotillas del barrio y, al menos desde que lo conocía, tenía la fea costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas y hacer comentarios al respecto. Y teniendo en cuenta que su capacidad de discreción ya no es que fuese nula, sino que estaba en números negativos, prefería que no supiese nada. Capaz era de decirle algo a los fans. Y entonces la situación se complicaría aún más para Michelle y él mismo. Se levantó y dejó el juguete junto a su teléfono en la mesilla para a continuación empezar a vestirse. No tenía sentido que se comiese la cabeza, le diría a Michelle que lo tenía él y que cuándo quería que se lo diese y punto.

En cuanto salió de la habitación se encontró con Alex, que estaba tomando la segunda parte de su desayuno antes de irse a trabajar. Max se levantó del sofá y se acercó, asomándose dentro como buscando algo. Tras unos segundos soltó un quejido y con las orejas gachas se acomodó de nuevo entre los cojines. Alex debió interpretar su mirada extrañada como una pregunta, pues tras acabar de masticar y tragar un trozo de tostada se dirigió a él.

\- Lleva desde que me he levantado buscando a la gata, o eso creo- le explicó. Akari se acercó al sofá y rascó la cabeza al perro, que parecía cuestionarle con la mirada si él sabía dónde estaba el felino- Parece ser que no es el único que ha echado en falta cierta presencia femenina esta noche…

\- ¿Hace falta que conteste?- conforme fue a la cocina vio a Alex mostrar una sonrisa burlona

\- No, me basta con verte la cara.

Alex dio otro bocado a su tostada bajo la mirada perdida de Akari, que se planteaba qué hacer primero, si ir al baño o empezar a desayunar. Finalmente optó por abrir la puerta de la nevera para sopesar qué comer, asomándose al interior mientras se rascaba la espalda. No tenía ninguna gana de ponerse a cocinar, de hecho lo que más de apetecía era quedarse en casa, llamar a Michelle y terminar de leer la historia con ella. Quizás sin fingía que estaba enfermo…Sacudió la cabeza negando interiormente. No podía ser tan egoísta y mentir sólo para ver si así le hacía compañía. Pero por mucho que intentase quitarse la idea de la cabeza, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Michelle cuidaría de él de estar enfermo. Al fin y al cabo era médico ¿no? Seguro que se ofrecería a hacerse cargo de él. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, chascando la lengua. Por ridículo que pudiera parecer estaba empezando a desear enfermarse.

\- ¿Sobró algo de la cena de ayer?- preguntó con desgana girándose hacia Alex.

\- No, te lo acabaste todo-Akari hizo memoria. Efectivamente por la noche se había embutido de puras ansias que sentía al sentir que había desaprovechado una oportunidad con Michelle. Arrugó el gesto molesto consigo mismo y pudo oír a Alex resoplar a su espalda- A ver ¿Qué debate interno tienes hoy?

\- Michelle- musitó sin más, cerrando la nevera tras coger un par de huevos y algo de verdura

\- Ese es el que tienes siempre- se rio provocando que Akari le mirase con cierto reproche- ¿Qué te pasa con ella? Yo os he visto muy bien- dio un trago e hizo una pausa abriendo los ojos con cierta incredulidad -Preocupantemente bien de hecho.

\- ¿Preocupantemente?

\- Tío, me largué en cuanto acabasteis la partida de _Twister _porque de verdad creí que os ibais a poner a follar en medio del salón.

\- ¡Alex!- se giró agitando los brazos y con ellos el cubierto de madera que estaba utilizando para cocinar.

\- Cuidado con eso, que me vas a sacar un ojo.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso?- preguntó con la voz aguda y la cara desencajada, ignorando su último comentario.

\- Vale quizás eso no…- se levantó a dejar el plato y vaso que había manchado y dejarlos en el fregadero, apoyándose en la encimera junto a Akari, que seguía haciendo su _tamagoyaki_\- Pero te prometo que parecía que estabais a punto de besaros. Tanta tensión sexual no resuelta no es sana, te lo digo por experiencia.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio. Alex escrutó a Akari con la mirada, el cual apretaba la mandíbula y tenía los ojos clavados en la sartén. Realmente no se atrevía a mirarle, hacerlo le habría hecho sentir que todo era más real. Además tampoco sabía qué cara ponerle porque él mismo no tenía claro cuánto de verdad y cuánto de exageración había en lo que le acababa de decir. No sabía en qué situación se encontraba con Michelle, ni hacia donde llevaba su relación. Que eran amigos íntimos era obvio, de hecho y por mucho que apreciase a Marcos y Alex no tenía con ellos ni de lejos la confianza que tenía con ella. Pero realmente no sabría cómo etiquetar o definir lo que había entre ellos. Estaba a gusto con tal y como estaban, y lo disfrutaba. Pero no negaba que en ocasiones anhelaba que su relación tomase un cariz romántico para poder besarla y dormir con ella sin necesidad de momentos incómodos a posteriori. Pero si le preguntasen diría que estaba extremadamente feliz con su situación actual. Si obviaba, por supuesto, que el estar a su lado tenía fecha de caducidad.

\- Si te digo la verdad…- comentó cortando tofu y verduras y echándolos a la sartén- Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero no sé tío. No quiero hacerlo sin saber si ella está realmente interesada o no, no me va lo de "robarle" un beso. Prefiero que sea algo mutuo, no sé si me entiendes.

\- Akari… creo que si me molasen los hombres me enamoraría de ti- comentó Alex con una medio carcajada, provocando que Akari arrugase la nariz con extrañeza- Hay una cosa que….No te quería o debería decir esto, pero no me queda más remedio.

\- Si empiezas así no sé si quiero oírlo- admitió enarcando una ceja para a continuación volver a concentrarse en cocinar

\- Estuve hablando con Michelle el sábado por la mañana.

\- Ya me lo habías dicho, te echó la bronca ¿no?

\- No te adelantes- hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejase de hablar. Akari cerró la boca y le dirigió una mirada atenta, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de pie- Estuvimos hablando de ti- Akari palideció pero en lugar de preguntar le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiese hablando, tragando saliva- Le planteé que si tu hipotéticamente estuvieras interesado en ella…

\- ALEX, TÍO- se quejó, soltando el cubierto de madera de golpe contra la encimera. Se pasó las manos por la cara, no se podía creer que se lo hubiese dicho- ¿Cómo me haces eso?

\- Le planteé la opción HIPOTÉTICAMENTE. Además esto fue el sábado por la mañana ¿acaso has tenido algún problema con ella desde entonces?- Akari, que se sentía traicionado y que notaba un vacío en el estómago que le estaba quitando el apetito, tuvo que reconocer que no. Que de hecho desde el sábado por la mañana habían estado perfectamente.

\- Pero Michelle no es tonta, joder- rezongó igualmente- Eso no se hace tío, me has traicionado- iba a seguir quejándose pero Alex interrumpió su perorata.

\- ¿Me dejas acabar?- Akari se calló pero no desfrunció el ceño ni suavizó en lo más mínimo su mohín de disgusto- Le pregunté si en caso de que estuvieses hipotéticamente interesado en ella, tendrías más posibilidades de las que tú mismo crees.

Dejó de cocinar de golpe. Era evidentemente que le gustaría conocer la respuesta, pero en el fondo le daba miedo hacerlo. Si era negativa, perdería toda esperanza y tan sólo tendría el consuelo de que podría marcharse sin dejar nada pendiente. Pero si era positiva…si la respuesta iba para bien no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. De hecho le asustaba un poco pensar que lo que sentía por Michelle podría ser en cierto modo recíproco. De ser así le costaría mucho controlarse. Estaba punto de decirle a Alex que prefería no saberlo pero su amigo se adelantó dándole la respuesta.

\- No me dijo que no- se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, dejando que las palabras calasen en él. Akari se había quedado estático, no reaccionando hasta que Alex le dio un golpe en el brazo- Tío, que se te quema.

\- Ah, sí, voy….- dijo ausente, removiendo las verduras y el tofu en la sartén.

\- Akari… ¿entiendes que eso quiere decir que está interesada en ti?

\- Sí, sí…es sólo que….estoy intentando asimilarlo

La puerta de la habitación de Marcos se abrió Y Alex miró la hora en su móvil, o se iba ya o llegaría tarde al trabajo. Se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó, dejando atrás a un somnoliento Marcos y un confundido Akari, que desayunó y se preparó para ir a la universidad sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía. Estaba en una nube. No es como si le pillase por completo de sorpresa, pues de hecho era consciente de que ella le tenía mucho cariño. Pero tener la confirmación de que puede que estuviera interesada en él era diferente. No obstante prefería no creerse nada hasta que lo oyese de la boca de la propia Michelle. Aun así, hizo su camino hacia la universidad mucho más contento que cuando se había levantado.

Al llegar se dirigió directo a su facultad. Había aprovechado el trayecto en bus para decirle a Michelle lo del juguete pero aún no había contestado. Si estaba ocupada habría dejado el teléfono en el despacho así que no lo vería hasta pasado un buen rato, pero tampoco quiso darle mucha importancia ya que al fin y al cabo comerían juntos. Cuando llegó a su aula habitual se la encontró completamente vacía. Extrañado, comprobó la hora tanto en su teléfono como en uno de los relojes del pasillo de la facultad. Era lunes, la hora de siempre y el lugar de siempre. De hecho había ido al baño por lo que pasaba un minuto de la hora de inicio de clase, así que todos deberían estar allí ya. Sintió el teléfono vibrar y en cuanto leyó el nuevo mensaje que había recibido sintió que un jarro de agua fría caía sobre él. Esa semana tenía prácticas de anatomía por la mañana en el laboratorio, se había olvidado completamente e iba a llegar tarde. Michelle le iba a matar. Echó a correr por el pasillo, esquivando gente y maldiciéndose por haberse olvidado. Había estado todo el fin de semana con ella y no se había acordado de algo tan básico como la hora a la que tenían clase el lunes, sólo esperaba que no se enfadase mucho con él.

En cuanto tuvo frente a él la puerta del laboratorio su determinación se vino abajo momentáneamente y se quedó quieto delante sin saber qué hacer. Pese a haber estado hablando con ella por la noche la idea de enfrentarse a Michelle de nuevo hizo que le diese un vuelco el estómago. No hacía ni 24 horas que la había visto por última vez y se moría de ganas de estar con ella otra vez. Pero allí iban a estar en el aula, con sus compañeros presentes, y no pudiendo hacer más que intercambiar algunas palabras y todo dentro de ámbito profesional. Era un asco.

\- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Akari?- escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Se asomó al ojo de buey que permitía ver el interior y se topó con que Michelle miraba a sus compañeros tras lanzar la pregunta. Estos se encogieron de hombros y uno de sus amigos indicó que le había enviado un mensaje pero no había contestado aún. Michelle bajó la mirada y pareció escribir algo en un papel que tenía en la mesa. Cualquiera se habría tomado ese gesto como que estaba anotando su falta en la lista, pero él vio más allá. La forma en la que frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos era indicativo de que estaba inquieta. ¿Estaría preocupada por él? Llamó con un par de golpes y entró, sintiendo al instante sobre él multitud de miradas de sus compañeros, incluidos los fans. Parecía que llevaban una temporada algo más tranquilos aunque aún seguía encontrándose mensajes en la mochila y notando ojos siguiéndole por los pasillos. Se giró hacia Michelle, esperando toparse con su rostro mostrando enfado, pero en lugar de ello mostró una expresión de alivio mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Lo miró fijamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien y Akari pudo sentir su corazón martillearle el pecho. Malditas las ganas que tenía de acercarse a ella, preguntarle si había dormido bien y decirle que la había echado de menos. ¿Sería verdad que ella estaba interesada en él? En ocasiones como esas en las que clavaba sus ojos en él mostrando cariño, llegaba a creérselo. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, anhelando la forma en la cual le revolvía el pelo y sin apartar la mirada de ella se fue a su asiento, tras hacer una leve reverencia y disculparse por llegar tarde. Michelle simplemente le advirtió que no se repitiese y esperó a que se sentase para retomar la explicación de la práctica. No obstante no parecía ser muy buen día para él, y al llegar a la mesa se tropezó con la silla haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en él de nuevo. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que en lugar de mirar por dónde caminaba, su atención estaba centrada en ella, la cual al verle trastabillar se había adelantado un par de pasos y estaba en expectativa. Akari se disculpó de nuevo juntando las palmas de sus manos frente a él e inclinando la cabeza.

Esta vez sí, viéndose capaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó y empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila. Entre todo su material encontró el ratón, que posó encima de la mesa para que no le estorbase. No se percató de su error hasta que uno de sus amigos que compartían mesa con él, se lo hizo saber.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué traes juguetes de gato a clase?- le susurró, cogiendo el objeto con una mano para cerciorarse de que realmente era lo que creía.

\- ¿Pero tú no tenías un perro?

\- No es nada, olvidadlo- lo volvió a guardar inmediatamente pero sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y luego a él con curiosidad, no iban a dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

\- Últimamente me da la impresión de que nos ocultas muchas cosas tío, parece que siempre estás con secretos.

\- No es eso- terminó de sacar sus cosas y resopló- Pero sois muy pesados.

\- Míralo, con lo tímido que era al principio y con vaya humor nos viene ahora- bromeó uno de ellos. Michelle miró en su dirección con curiosidad, deteniendo su explicación un momento. Akari notó un nudo en el estómago, no quería molestarla y sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

\- Cuidé el gato de una amiga este fin de semana y se dejó esto. Ahora callaos por favor.

Más o menos era verdad. Simplemente había obviado la parte en la cual esa amiga, o potencial amante, o lo que fuese, también se había quedado en su casa. Así que no era como si estuviera mintiendo, o por lo menos con eso intentaba auto-convencerse a sí mismo. Por suerte tras una mirada fulminante de Michelle sus amigos decidieron cerrar la boca. No obstante cuando dirigió los ojos a él, ya se había deshecho de la expresión severa que dedicó a los demás, y en su lugar la vio sacudir casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza. No necesitaba escucharla para saber que interiormente estaba riéndose de él y de que siempre se dejase liar por sus compañeros. Se pasó la mano por el cuello algo avergonzado, ante lo cual Michelle sonrió antes de seguir explicando.

No pudo evitar pasar el resto de la clase distraído, mirándola. Dejó que el murmullo del sonido de su voz llenase sus oídos, sin llegar a entender lo que decía realmente. Sus ojos se perdían en cada uno de sus movimientos. La forma en la cual arrugaba la nariz de vez en cuando, cómo se colocaba el pelo cuando le molestaba, la manera en la cual se ajustaba las gafas…no podía creerse que hacía no mucho más de 24 horas, había estado durmiendo en el sofá con ella. Suspiró. Se sentía estúpido ahora al recordar lo inaccesible que le parecía en un principio cuando de hecho ella siempre se había preocupado por él. Incluso desde el momento mismo que se estampó contra una farola por mirar donde no debía. Suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo sin percatarse de ello y apoyando la barbilla en su mano derecha. Puede que la situación en la que estaba en ese momento no le resultase la mejor para poder pasar tiempo con ella, pero el recordar que tenían una cena pendiente era estímulo suficiente como para lidiar con la frustración que sentía. Quién sabe, quizás no le dijese que no a acurrucarse con él otra vez en el sofá.

\- Akari…- le pareció oír su nombre a lo lejos, pero lo ignoró- Joder tío qué pillado estás- resopló por lo bajo uno de sus amigos.

\- ¿Eh?- reaccionó finalmente en el momento en el que Michelle se acercó a un grupo de alumnos de otra mesa para hablar con ellos.

\- Llevas desde que ha empezado a la clase mirando a la profesora Davis y suspirando- explicó el otro, mirándole con extrañeza.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí tío, sí. Dirás lo que quieras pero estas enamoradísimo- Akari pudo sentir como su cara se encendía al instante. Vale que era verdad, pero no le beneficiaba nada que ellos de entre todas las personas lo supiesen.

\- Si es que se debe dar cuenta hasta ella- añadió su otro amigo mirando de refilón a Michelle- Porque eres tremendamente obvio.

\- No, yo no….- miró con nerviosismo hacia ella, que estaba utilizando un instrumento que no conocía sobre una de sus compañeras de clase para medirle la espalda. Resopló – No estoy… bueno, eso.

No le salía mentirles, probablemente si lo hacía le acabarían descubriendo. Y además sabía que tenían razón. Estaba enamorado, lo cual no le suponía ningún problema de por sí, pero la idea de que ella pudiese saberlo le aterrorizó por un momento ¿qué pensaría de él? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Era consciente de que Michelle no era tonta así que probablemente se olía algo y más aún si tenía en cuenta lo que le había dicho Alex. Chascó la lengua. Estaba tan encerrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de llevaban un rato sin hacer nada mientras que el resto de sus compañeros estaban todos ocupados.

\- ¿Qué hay qué hacer?- preguntó, obteniendo como respuesta que ambos se encogiesen de hombros.

\- No sé tío, como siempre atiendes tú yo he desconectado.

\- Ni idea

\- Mierda- musitó Akari buscando entre sus apuntes. Había escrito algunas cosas, pero ni siquiera era capaz de entender su propia letra. Miró hacia el grupo a su lado, tenían escritas un montón de medidas y estaban utilizando más instrumentos que él no había llegado a ver en la vida.

\- ¿Ves cómo te habías quedado pilladísimo?

Akari le dirigió un mohín, pero su concentración volvió en seguida a los papeles frente a él, tenía que conseguir entender eso como fuese. Michelle se estaba acercando a su grupo y le daba pánico reconocer que no la había atendido y no tenía idea de lo que les había pedido. Encontró la primera hoja que había utilizado, donde sí había llegado a escribir el título de la práctica con claridad "Medidas antropométricas y cálculo de índices corporales". Le sonaba a ruso arcaico. Él y sus amigos se miraron con completo horror. No tenían idea de qué hacer y la profesora cada vez estaba más cerca, podían ver venir perfectamente la bronca apoteósica que les iba a caer encima. Sin tener realmente claro lo que hacía, Akari se acercó a la mesa y cogió el primer instrumento que encontró. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y al ver que el grupo de al lado parecía estar midiéndose la muñeca, él hizo lo propio y tras agarrar a uno de sus amigos del brazo abrió el aparato y lo puso a ambos lados de la muñeca del susodicho. Justo en ese momento Michelle se posicionó a su lado cruzada de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

\- Exactamente ¿qué estáis haciendo?- ante la pregunta sus amigos dieron un paso atrás refugiándose tras Akari, que agarró el objeto que tenía en las manos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

\- Ermm, medir la muñeca.

\- Con el plicómetro- dijo ella con un tono algo burlón y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Sí, supongo

\- ¿Y qué estás midiendo exactamente de la muñeca con el plicómetro?- Akari se paralizó. Avergonzado agachó la cabeza y le tendió el instrumento a Michelle, que lo aceptó con un suspiro.

\- Lo siento, no nos hemos enterado de qué hay que hacer- reconoció habiendo una leve reverencia. Sus amigos, que no tenían muy claro qué iba a ser de ellos, le imitaron.

\- A ver, que os lo explico- dijo con resignación, acercándose a la mesa y sentándose en un taburete, indicándoles que se aproximasen- Vamos a tomar distintas medidas del cuerpo ¿de acuerdo? Luego calcularemos unos índices corporales y haremos la estadística de las medidas conseguidas en el aula, para ver qué conclusiones obtenemos.

Akari tomó asiento a su lado mientras ella hacía una explicación rápida de lo que tenían que hacer. Pese a que su atención se desviaba a la forma en la cual se colocaba el pelo y las gafas, esta vez sí fue capaz de entender lo que tenían que hacer. Sus amigos se mantuvieron al margen durante la explicación. Pese a que tanto Michelle como Akari hicieron como que no los escuchaban, ambos se percataron de que estaban cuchicheando sobre ellos. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza y Akari simplemente bufó algo molesto, aunque el malestar se le pasó en cuanto se giró y vio a Michelle sonreírle.

\- Empezad a mediros- dijo levantándose. Akari asintió, cogiendo el compás de espesor para hacer las medidas cefálicas- Voy a ver qué tal van el resto de los grupos, si necesitáis ayuda avisadme.

En cuanto se alejó, Akari pudo sentir sobre él múltiples miradas. Las socarronas de sus amigos, y las incrédulas y ofendidas de algunos de sus fans, a las que escuchó murmurar el nombre de Michelle y no precisamente con cariño. Resopló resignándose a su destino y apremió a sus amigos para empezar a tomar las medidas cuanto antes. En cuanto se quiso dar cuenta la clase se había convertido en un festival de gente sin camiseta y con los pantalones arremangados para poder ser más correctos en las mediciones. Sus compañeros se arrejuntaban al lado de la báscula que tenían para medir su peso, causando alegría en unos y horror en otros. Él, por su parte, tras haber tomado ya un puñado de medidas, estaba a la espera de que sus compañeros acabasen entre ellos para que le empezasen a medir a él, pero no parecían terminar. Por el aula pudo ver a Michelle, acudiendo a las llamadas de unos y otros y ayudando al resto de la clase a utilizar los diferentes instrumentos cuando se les complicaba. Tras ayudar a uno de los grupos alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, para su alegría echó a andar en su dirección a paso ligero.

\- No tengo quien me mida- explicó señalando a sus amigos con la cabeza, que estaban tomándose medidas entre ellos mientras se reían.

\- Ya te mido yo, que vais muy retrasados- rebuscó en las mesas un compás de espesor y se acercó a él instrumento en mano- Siéntate ahí- le indicó señalando un taburete.

En cuanto empezó a medirle Akari se dio cuenta de que era algo con lo que ya tenía mucha práctica. Agarrándole de la barbilla y apoyando la mano en su mejilla, le hacía mover la cabeza a un lado y otro para tomar las medidas necesarias. Podía olerla. Estaba tan cerca de él que era capaz de detectar su aroma a vainilla incluso aunque el laboratorio estuviese lleno de gente. Puede que solo lo estuviese haciendo porque así lo requería la práctica, pero aun así le alegraba en sobremanera poder sentir las manos de Michelle sobre su piel. De hecho estaba relajándose tanto que se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

\- No te duermas- le regañó, obligándole a abrir los ojos de golpe. Dejó el compás de espesor en la mesa tras terminar con la última medida cefálica y se hizo con un antropómetro- Levanta, que voy a ver cómo de alto eres.

\- Perdona- se disculpó pasándose la mano por la cara e incorporándose.

\- ¿No has dormido bien?- preguntó mirándole con cierta preocupación.

\- Más o menos, me costó un poco conciliar el sueño- la vio fruncir ligeramente los labios- Pero bien. Simplemente es que ahora estoy a gusto y me amodorro.

\- ¿A gusto en clase?- cuestionó. Akari se giró para cerciorarse de que no les oían y habló en voz baja.

\- No. A gusto porque estoy contigo- casi deseó tragarse sus palabras. Eran bien ciertas, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Probablemente la habría hecho sentir incómoda, y no era para menos.

\- Mi apartamento estaba muy solitario cuando llegué- dijo ella no dándole tiempo a disculparse por lo que acababa de decir - Te eché de menos.

Akari se quedó completamente paralizado un momento. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. La miró y tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, y se colocó el flequillo con cierto nerviosismo mientras apuntaba en una hoja la medida que acababa de tomar. En ese momento quiso decirle que a él le pasaba lo mismo, que la echaba de menos en cada momento, pero uno de sus compañeros preguntándole a voces una duda a Michelle no le dejó. Ella lo miró disculpándose por tener que irse, y se alejó en dirección al grupo del cual la reclamaban dejándole con el corazón en un puño. Sus amigos no tardaron en acercarse a él, diciéndole que necesitaban los datos de sus pliegues para añadir a la tabla con las medidas de los suyos propios. Leyó en la lista lo que tenían que medirle y no pudo evitar reírse, iba a ser bastante difícil tomar medidas de pliegues de grasa en un cuerpo como el suyo. De hecho ya con el primero, el pliegue abdominal, sus amigos parecían estar teniendo problemas

\- Tío, es imposible. No tienes nada de grasa en la barriga.

\- Trae que no sabes- respondió el otro compañero, prácticamente arrancándole el plicómetro de la mano y probando él. Tras una serie de intentos frustrados le devolvió el instrumento al primero con una expresión de derrota pintada en la cara - ¿Cómo lo haces? No tienes ni una pizca de grasa

\- Algo tiene que haber- respondió Akari pellizcándose la barriga él mismo.

\- Pero estás pillando músculo, aquí dice que sólo podemos medir piel y grasa

\- ¡Proooofeee!

NO. La idea de Michelle manoseándole la barriga en los alrededores del ombligo y tan cerca del final de su pantalón le resultaba tentadora. MUY tentadora. Y por eso era precisamente por lo que esperaba que no fuese ella quien lo midiese. Lamentablemente la vio acercarse al momento y se removió incómodo en su sitio. Ni siquiera le había tocado aún y ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que Akari no tiene grasa. No podemos medir el pliegue abdominal.

\- Siempre se puede medir el pliegue abdominal, trae – le quitó el plicómetro y se acercó a Akari con paso decidido, no obstante no levantó la cabeza para mirarle- Levántate la camiseta- ordenó subiéndose las gafas por el puente y carraspeando ¿se estaba poniendo nerviosa ella también?

\- Vale- obedeció, sujetando la prenda con ambas manos dejando su abdomen al descubierto.

Michelle le pellizcó la barriga, pero cuando intentó utilizar el plicómetro no fue capaz. Contrariada, lo intentó de nuevo, pero no parecía contenta con el resultado. Lo intentó un par de veces más y no pudiéndose aguantar más a Akari se le escapó una risilla. Varias miradas, incluida la de su profesora, se tornaron hacia él con curiosidad.

\- Es que me has hecho cosquillas.

\- No hagas el idiota, déjame medirte- lo intentó de nuevo pero ya estaba sensibilizado y se retorció en sí mismo, alejándose instintivamente.

\- Jijiji M-michelle p-por favor- se rio y se llevó las manos a la barriga- Me da cosa

\- Está bien, te dejo un rato para que te calmes- dijo con exasperación, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

\- No, no, no, espera, espera. Ya puedes

Ella suspiró con resignación y volvió a pellizcar un pliegue de su abdomen y medirlo. Akari sólo fue capaz de aguantar las cosquillas hasta que ella vio el número y acto seguido se echó a reír de nuevo y se alejó, revolviéndose. Michelle resopló, pero aun así conforme se alejaba le dirigió una breve mirada que hizo que se calmase al instante. No podía soportarlo. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar en la misma habitación que ella y aguantarse las ganas de besarla, de tocarla y de decirle lo mucho que la quería. Lo cual se complicaba bastante teniendo en cuenta que compartirían aula, entre otros lugares, lo que quedaba de curso.

El resto de la clase fue menos entretenida, y simplemente compartieron y comentaron los datos obtenidos. Debía reconocer que había estado muy poco participativo en esa discusión, pues su atención estaba de nuevo depositada en ella. Realmente intentaba atender pero su cabeza se iba a los recuerdos del fin de semana y le estaba costando horrores concentrarse. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Marcos y sus complicaciones para estudiar. Cuando acabaron, sus compañeros no tardaron en marcharse rápido del aula. Él se entretuvo un poco a propósito, con la excusa de que quería disculparse por haber llegado tarde, y se despidió de sus amigos indicándole que ahora mismo iba a la clase donde tenían la próxima asignatura. Sacó el ratón de la mochila y se acercó a la mesa en la cual Michelle estaba todavía sentada, dejándolo delante suyo sin decir nada. Ella levantó la cabeza al momento, mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud.

\- ¡Lo tienes tú!

\- Lo encontré en mi cama esta mañana- explicó, agarrando el único tirante de la mochila que llevaba puesto con ambas manos.

\- La pobre lo ha estado buscando, es su favorito- lo cogió y lo guardó con el resto de sus cosas- Pensé que lo había perdido, gracias Akari.

\- Te mandé un mensaje para decírtelo.

\- No he mirado el móvil desde que llegué- explicó resoplando- He tenido que venir corriendo porque no me habían montado la práctica y me ha tocado organizarlo todo a mi- Akari miró a su alrededor. La verdad es que el laboratorio se había quedado hecho un desastre

\- ¿Quieres que me quede a recoger contigo?

\- No Akari, tienes clase- se levantó y le apoyó las manos en la espalda, empujándole hacia la puerta- Además no es tu función.

\- Tampoco la tuya- dijo deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

\- Ya, pero yo ahora tengo un hueco libre- le dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice- Y tú ya has llegado hoy tarde a una clase.

\- Perdona

\- Akari, sé que no te perderías una clase mía sin una buena razón- le sonrió- De hecho me preocupa un poco que llegases tarde ¿estás bien?- alargó la mano hasta su brazo y le dio un suave apretón, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- Perfectamente, simplemente soy idiota y me equivoqué de aula- admitió rascándose la nuca. Ella soltó un par de carcajadas leves y negó con la cabeza.

\- Anda corre, que al final vas a llegar tarde de verdad- Akari asintió y salió por la puerta, deteniéndose en el último momento.

\- ¿Comemos juntos?- preguntó recolocándose la mochila y apoyando la mano en el marco, asomándose al interior.

\- Yo lo daba por hecho

Con una sonrisa radiante Akari asintió y se alejó corriendo al aula que le correspondía. No sabía si era fruto de su imaginación, de la emoción o de que interpretaba los hechos como más le convenía…pero el caso es que empezaba a creerse de verdad que Alex tenía razón, y que Michelle estaba realmente interesada en él.

Keiji en ese momento se encontraba en la pequeña oficina del gimnasio, terminando algo de papeleo que dejó pendiente el viernes haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de comer. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al recordar ese día y su…lo que fuese con Amelia. Porque no era una cita. O eso creía. Se lo había pasado realmente bien y se había percatado de que le gustaba aún más de lo que pensaba pasar tiempo con ella. De hecho tenía ganas de volver a quedar para ver otra película, cenar en algún sitio o simplemente dar un paseo. Sus encuentros matutinos con ella y Sauron empezaban a saberle a demasiado poco y se descubrió a sí mismo comprobando la hora con más frecuencia de la habitual a lo largo de la mañana. Esa tarde Amelia iba al gimnasio y debía reconocer que se encontraba algo nervioso. No era un nerviosismo malo, de hecho hacía que sonriese automáticamente y que se sintiese más contento que otras veces. Pero igualmente notaba algo en el estómago que no sabría definir muy bien, no era desagradable, pero era raro. ¿Se estaría poniendo enfermo? No lo creía pero nunca se sabe, al fin y al cabo el viernes había estado un rato por la calle sin el abrigo porque se lo dejó a Amelia. Quizás había cogido frío.

Comprobó la hora en el teléfono de nuevo, apreciando que se intensificaba esa sensación extraña en su estómago al ver su nuevo fondo de pantalla. Si era totalmente sincero consigo mismo, en ese ¿encuentro? que había tenido con Amelia había sentido cosas. Cosas agradables, que hacían su corazón palpitar con fuerza y que acudiese calor a sus mejillas. Cosas que aunque no eran desagradables, no entendía ni sabía explicar. Pero volvería a quedar con ella si eso implicaba volver a sentirlas de nuevo. Quizás así sería capaz de entender qué le estaba pasando, o por qué se sentía tan feliz al pensar en Amelia y en compartir parte de su tiempo con ella. Sonrió observando por un momento el jardín japonés que ahora adornaba su dispositivo en lugar de esta terrible fotografía con Shokichi. No podía dejar que su amigo lo viese. Primero porque se pillaría un disgusto al ver que ya no tenía su foto, y segundo y no menos importante porque le preguntaría cómo la había cambiado, y se negaba a decirle que lo había hecho Amelia. Ya le bastaba y le sobraba con tener a Michelle tomándole el pelo por ir al cine con ella. Le había dicho que el lunes hablarían, ya era lunes y sabía que la vería esa tarde y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué poder decirle.

Resopló. No era el momento para pensar en eso, tenía trabajo que hacer. Además, que dijesen lo que quisieran. Él podía quedar con Amelia sin rendir cuentas a nadie, se sentía cómodo con ella y había echado de menos ir al cine ante la falta de compañía. Sería idiota si no aprovechase la oportunidad de disfrutar de su afición por las películas con una amiga por el simple hecho del qué dirán. ¡Volvería a quedar con ella! Así lo decidió en ese momento, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano pese a que no hubiese nadie para verle. Quizás así podría verla tan guapa otra vez. No es que normalmente no se lo pareciese, pero el viernes tenía algo que la hacía resplandecer. Y no era sólo que hubiera llevado vestido, de hecho se acordaba más de su sonrisa que de la ropa que llevaba. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro en ese momento de qué color era la dichosa prenda, pero no podía olvidar sus labios rosados en los que tantas veces se había dibujado una expresión alegre a lo largo de esa tarde. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca antes había sentido nada así y no tenía idea de cómo catalogarlo. Tenía buenas amigas como Michelle, pero nunca había tenido sensaciones ni remotamente parecidas a su alrededor. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza mirando sin realmente ver los papeles frente a él. Le estaba costando horrores concentrarse.

Consultó la hora de nuevo, tan sólo habían pasado cinco minutos y no pudo evitar resoplar. Se le estaba haciendo la mañana eterna. Además estaba nervioso, y pese a su tranquila fachada su inquietud se adivinaba en la forma con la cual tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa o pasaba hojas sin siquiera leerlas. No obstante si tuviese que hacer balance de cómo se sentía en ese momento, sin duda ganaría la alegría. Por un momento llegó a temer que tras haber quedado el viernes quizás la hubiera incomodado de alguna forma como con lo ocurrido en el restaurante, pero al verla por la mañana le dio la impresión de que ella también estaba contenta. Y verla a ella feliz, le hacía sentirse bien por alguna razón.

Pese a todo había algo que le tenía ligeramente preocupado. Sólo un poquito. Pero ahí estaba, acechando, no dejándole disfrutar de su alegría con total libertad. Y ese algo se llamaba Shokichi Komachi. Apreciaba a su amigo, evidentemente que lo hacía y no podía estarle más agradecido por todo lo que había hecho siempre por él. Pero eso no estaba reñido con el hecho de que le ponía muy nervioso siempre que salía el tema de Amelia entre ellos. Y aunque él en principio no pensaba decirle nada tampoco sabría si tendría la rapidez suficiente para inventarse escusas si le interrogaba sobre lo que había hecho el fin de semana. Tendría que ser precavido. Empezaría por no dejarle ver su teléfono. Además pensaría algo que poder decirle, no le valía la excusa de que había estado hasta tarde en el gimnasio porque había demasiados testigos de que se había marchado pronto. Quizás podría decirle que había decidido alquilar unas películas y verlas en casa. Sí, eso es. Avisaría también a Amelia para que utilizase alguna excusa si le preguntaba a ella y ya está. Sonrió con su ocurrencia pero su alegría se desvaneció al instante. No le gustaba mentir y mucho menos a las personas que apreciaba. Además también estaba haciendo mentir a Amelia y eso sí que era demasiado para él, se sentía culpable. Una persona como ella no se merecía que tuviese que mentir por él. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Debería poder quedar tranquilamente con Amelia sin tener que comerse tanto la cabeza después. Mientras estaba con ella se encontró tan a gusto que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en todas esas cosas.

Golpeó la mesa con el bolígrafo insistentemente, fruto de la oleada de nervios que le sobrevino de nuevo ¿Qué pensaría Amelia realmente de todo ello? Haciendo memoria le daba la impresión de que en algún momento a lo largo de la tarde y noche del viernes la había incomodado, y que ella no se había atrevido a decírselo. Era demasiado buena. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y resopló. Ahora se sentía egoísta por haber dado por hecho que Amelia querría volver a quedar con él sin considerar si realmente tendría ganas. ¿Y si ella no había estado a gusto? La pondría en un compromiso si le preguntase. Eran amigos, pero quizás a ella no le hacía gracia quedarse a solas con él. No sería tan raro ¿no? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose el dorso de la mano en la frente mientras miraba al techo. Todo era demasiado complicado. Aunque siempre podría esperar a que lo propusiese ella y le diría que sí gustoso. Otra cosa es que era llegase a hacerlo, algo que no sabía muy bien por qué se le estaba antojando casi como imposible. Pero estaba claro que dándole vueltas no iba a solucionar nada, y para colmo no estaba adelantando nada de trabajo.

Obviando la hora, guardó todo el papeleo en su carpeta correspondiente y se levantó. No tenía sentido que siguiese en su despacho, se empezaba a sentir como un oso encerrado en un zoo. Consultó el horario de Shokichi que tenía en un _post-it_ en la pantalla del ordenador. Su amigo lo había pegado allí un día que lo visitó en el despacho con la excusa de que así sabría siempre donde estaba si lo necesitaba. En su momento creyó que era algo excesivo, de hecho y pese a que no le gustase mucho usarlo, por algo tenían teléfonos, para poder contactar. Pero en ese momento lo agradeció. Si le mandase un mensaje para preguntarle donde estaba le cosería a preguntas en cuanto se viesen, pero gracias al dichoso horario pudo ver que el tiempo que quedaba hasta la hora de comer le tocaba pasarlo en el despacho. Así podría ir a verle y entretenerse un rato. A decir verdad la semana pasada le había echado algo en falta. Acostumbrado como estaba a comer con él, la idea de tener que hacerlo solo en su despacho le había agobiado un poco. No le disgustaba la soledad, pero en ocasiones cuando no tenía compañía tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y acababa dándole vueltas a ciertos temas que prefería no recordar. Como su madre. Siempre intentaba comer o al menos cenar con ella, y había tenido que hacerlo solo en el tiempo que pasó desde su fallecimiento hasta que se mudó a EEUU. Por fortuna, Michelle, le había pedido que se uniese a ella, Eva y Akari. Lo había pasado bien con ellos y se lo agradecía, pero no era lo mismo. El hombre, y especialmente Keiji, era un animal de costumbres, y le costaba mucho salir de ellas.

En escasos minutos llegó al despacho de Shokichi y cuando iba a llamar a la puerta pudo escuchar que hablaba con alguien al otro lado. No era capaz de reconocer una de las voces, que hablaba con gran entusiasmo sobre lo fascinante que era la ecología de las cucarachas y la de progresos que podían obtenerse en otros campos de estudiarlas. Shokichi negaba rotundamente, pero para alguien como Keiji, que lo conocía tan bien, el miedo se atisbaba en su tono de voz. Las voces bajaron un momento, convirtiéndose casi en susurros y Keiji se alejó de la puerta, dándose cuenta de que había estado escuchando sin permiso y sermoneándose interiormente por ello. No debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, no era de buena educación. Esperó dando la espalda a la puerta para evitar tentaciones, con las manos a la espalda llevando en ellas la bolsa de tela con su _bento _y se balanceó sobre las plantas de sus pies. Las paredes alrededor del despacho de Shokichi estaban plagadas de murales y posters con imágenes de máquinas de las cuales ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

A punto estuvo de salírsele el corazón del pecho al oír un grito provenir del despacho de Shokichi, y se llevó la mano a la caja torácica intentando recuperar su respiración. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en el interior de su cabeza y necesitó unos segundos para calmarse. No sabía si entrar en el despacho o no. No se habían oído más gritos pero sí la voz agitada de Shokichi quejándose sobre algo ¿estaría bien? Se planteó durante unos segundos qué hacer, y ya iba a entrar cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre que salió del despacho como una estampida a punto estuvo de llevárselo por delante. El susodicho se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Perdona, majo! ¡No te vi!-

El hombre frente a él era cuanto menos peculiar. Pelo largo y cano recogido en una coleta, piel tostada por el sol y no excesivamente alto pero de complexión atlética. Pese a ser pleno invierno llevaba una camiseta de manga corta acompañada de vaqueros y unas botas llenas de tierra. Pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención de todo fue la pequeña bola de plumas que tenía en su hombro. Un pájaro, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, daba saltitos y piaba. Por un momento quiso creer que era un muñeco o algo así, pero se le veía exageradamente real

\- ¿Te gusta? Es un _Contopus sordidulus_, aunque quizás lo conozcas como pibí occidental- hizo que el pájaro se subiese a su mano y lo acercó a él- ¿Quieres tocarlo?

Keiji sólo fue capaz de musitar una negación con la cabeza y tras decir atropelladamente que estaba ocupado entró en el despacho de Shokichi sin siquiera llamar y cerró la puerta tras de sí. ¿Quién o qué demonios había sido eso? De entre todas las personas que se imaginaba salir del despacho de Shokichi esa era sin duda lo más alejado a lo que se había llegado a imaginar nunca. Sabía que su amigo gustaba de ciertas excentricidades, pero eso había sido demasiado hasta para él. Buscó a Shokichi con la mirada y clavó los ojos en él con completa estupefacción. No obstante no le devolvió el gesto, pues parecía estar muy ocupado con su escritorio al lado del cual se había agachado lloriqueando. Keiji llegó de hecho a dudar de que se hubiese percatado de su presencia hasta que se giró hacia él haciendo un puchero.

\- Keijiiii…

\- ¿Shokichi-san?- cuestionó con preocupación, acercándose a él en dos zancadas- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Un pájaro se ha hecho caca en mi escritorio

Señaló con el dedo las pruebas del delito. Sobre la madera barnizada y de color oscuro de su elegante mesa, había una masa entre sólida y líquida, de color blanquecino y aspecto desagradable. Keiji no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz ante la visión y dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Él comía en esa mesa, sobre esa misma superficie apoyaba su mantelito, su _bento_ y sus palillos. Ese era el sitio en el cual disfrutaba de las delicias que había preparado tras una dura mañana de trabajo. Y ahora había caca. Y algo le decía que eso era altamente tóxico.

\- Keijiii… quítala- le pidió haciendo un puchero

\- No- Keiji no solía ser la clase de persona que se negaba a las peticiones de sus amigos, pero todo tenía un límite. Y limpiar excrementos de pájaro de una mesa lo superaba con creces.

\- Por favor- insistió, levantándose y agarrándole de los hombros.

\- Es tu mesa, límpiala tú- apartó la cara no queriendo mirarle fijamente. Puede que fuese un hombre de 43 años hecho y derecho, pero su cara de lástima conseguía convencer a cualquiera.

\- Pero me da asco-reconoció poniendo una expresión que lo dejaba bien claro

\- A mí también- se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirando la caca como intentándola desintegrar con la mirada- ¿Quién era ese?

\- El decano de la facultad de Biología, no es mal tipo

\- ¿Y no puede limpiarlo él?

\- ¡NO! Siempre que viene me pide que le deje continuar sus experimentos con cucarachas- pudo ver a Shokichi estremecerse de asco exageradamente- Se me están acabando las excusas para financiarle la investigación ¡y no quiero que llene mi universidad de esos asquerosos seres inmundos!

\- Shokichi-san, no puedes impedir una investigación sólo porque no te gusten las cucarachas.

\- Son cucarachas, Keiji ¡cucarachas!- dirigió la mirada a su escritorio de nuevo- Y caca de pájaro.

\- Shokichi-san- suspiró. Cuando entraba en esa espiral de negación e infantilidad se volvía muy difícil tratar con él.

\- Si fuesen avispones me daría igual. Los avispones son bonitos- sonrió. Keiji se pasó la mano por la frente, resoplando.

\- ¿Y si hubiese alguien que le diesen miedo o asco los avispones? – ante sus palabras, Shokichi se cubrió la boca, como si se hubiera percatado de algo de golpe.

\- Oh, soy un monstruo.

\- No es eso, pero no puedes interferir en una investigación por el simple hecho de que….

\- ¡Debería prohibir también los avispones!- le interrumpió.

\- No has entendido nada. Mejor olvidémonos de las cucarachas – hizo un gesto hacia la mesa- Hay que limpiar eso- Shokichi ni siquiera respondió, simplemente mostró una cara de sufrimiento máximo

\- ¿Y si llamo al equipo de limpieza?

\- ¿De verdad te cuesta tanto?- Shokichi arrugó el gesto mirando la caca y asintiendo- Toma- le tendió un pañuelo que Shokichi aceptó con cierto estupor- Así no la tienes que tocar

\- Pero la notaré a través del papel igualmente

\- Shokichi-san, tienes 43 años- se masajeó las sienes- Compórtate como tal por favor.

\- No me hables como Michelle, no te pega

Keiji le miró con cierta incredulidad. No sabía sin considerar lo que le había dicho como una crítica o no, pero en cierto modo le había ofendido aunque no supiese muy bien por qué. Se cruzó de brazos y le observó atentamente mientras intentaba limpiar la caca en cuestión. Con un gesto de infinito asco y alargando el brazo, alejándolo lo más posible de su propio cuerpo, puso el papel encima del excremento. Se giró hacia él aun arrugando la nariz y la boca en una mueca que mostraba su profundo disgusto. Parecía estar consultándole qué debía hacer. Keiji le hizo un gesto con las manos animándole a seguir, y tras suspirar con derrotismo cerró el pañuelo sobre la caca y lo hizo una bola. Utilizó después una parte del mismo que estaba limpia para pasarla por la superficie de la mesa, quitando los restos. Miró a su alrededor con confusión. Era evidente que quería deshacerse de la prueba del delito pero la papelera de su despacho no le parecía la mejor opción. Keiji le propuso ir a tirarlo al baño y a Shokichi pareció iluminársele la expresión por un instante. Tras musitar una disculpa atropellada salió del lugar, Keiji supuso que en dirección al baño al escuchar el repiqueteo de sus zapatos alejarse por el pasillo. No mucho después le pareció oír su voz quejándose sobre lo que tenían en la cabeza los arquitectos. ¡Oh claro! el baño junto al despacho de Shokichi tenía la puerta hacia dentro dejando muy poco espacio en el interior, y había pocas cosas en el mundo que enervasen tanto a su amigo como eso.

Mientras le esperaba se acercó un poco al escritorio. Puede que ya hubiese quitado el excremento, pero hasta que la mesa no hubiese pasado por una profunda limpieza y desinfección él no pensaba poner ahí su comida. Preferiría comer en la tranquilidad del despacho, pero en vista de los acontecimientos sería más recomendable ir a la cafetería. Se balanceó sobre las plantas de los pies y sacó el móvil del bolsillo para consultar la hora. Pese a todo no se había hecho tarde y seguían dentro de su horario habitual. En cuanto escuchó las zancadas de su amigo de vuelta por el pasillo guardó el teléfono tan rápido como fue capaz. No podía permitir que le preguntarse por qué y cómo había cambiado el fondo de pantalla. Ello supondría tener que hablar de Amelia y de su encuentro para ir al cine, y seguro que Shokichi lo sacaba de contexto y le insistía con cosas raras. Raras e imposibles.

Volvió al despacho con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron sonrió y se recolocó las solapas de la chaqueta del traje. Esquivando muy obviamente la parte del escritorio donde un rato antes había estado el regalito del pájaro, Shokichi se sentó a la mesa y sacó de uno de los cajones una elegante caja de_ bento_ envuelta en un pañuelo con un estampado que simulaban las celdas de una colmena. Keiji se quedó de pie. No pensaba sentarse a comer en una mesa con restos de una sustancia potencialmente tóxica. Se pasó la mano por el pelo sintiendo los ojos de su amigo sobre él, esperando a que tomase asiento para comer frente a frente como lo hacían siempre.

\- ¿Podríamos ir a la cafetería? – le cuestionó- Al menos hasta que el equipo de limpieza hagan una desinfección exhaustiva de eso.

\- Oh sí claro- tal como sacó sus cosas empezó a recogerlas- Yo también lo prefiero a decir verdad- Keiji asintió dándole las gracias y le esperó junto a la puerta, con ella entreabierta. Shokichi no tardó en levantarse y seguirle- ¿Me echaste de menos la semana pasada?- preguntó con un tono cantarín conforme cerraba con llave.

\- Bueno, he estado comiendo con Eva, Michelle y Akari así que me he entretenido.

\- Jo, yo que pensé que me ibas a decir que sí- Keiji se rio por lo bajo, acompañado por Shokichi, que le dio un par de codazos- Y cuéntame- alzó las cejas sugestivamente- ¿Cómo los has visto?

\- ¿A Michelle y Akari?- Shokichi asintió con ganas- No se despegan el uno del otro, y se intercambiaron la comida- Keiji se giró hacia su amigo, que tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa ilusionada- Eva me ha dicho que es lo normal

\- ¡Ay! como padre me hace tanta ilusión que Michelle haya conocido a alguien que la aporta tanto- soltó un suspiro emocionado- Me siento tan orgulloso de los dos.

\- Shokichi-san, no eres su padre- le reprendió Keiji, no obstante, no pudiendo evitar sonreír

\- A efectos prácticos sí lo soy- se golpeó el pecho- Donatello me ha encargado sustituirle cuando él no esté.

\- Michelle puede cuidarse sola. No te ofendas, pero es más madura que tú.

\- No me ofendo, no te falta razón- asintió- Siempre me está regañando- refunfuñó.

\- Por algo será….- dejó caer sin malicia alguna.

\- Probablemente- se llevó la mano a la barbilla- ¿Y qué hiciste todo el fin de semana?

Keiji se quedó paralizado un momento e intentó disimular de la mejor forma posible, apoyándose momentáneamente en la puerta de la cafetería y empujándola pasando delante de su amigo para que no le viese a la cara. De por sí no le gustaba mentir y le resultaba imposible hacerlo mirando a Shokichi directamente a los ojos. Pero si no contestaba le haría más preguntas, y entonces le tendría que mentir más, o decir la verdad, que era muchísimo peor.

\- ¿Keiji?- insistió siguiéndole.

\- Lo de siempre- se encogió de hombros y carraspeó- Vamos a esa mesa- intentó ganar tiempo para elaborar algo mejor en su cabeza antes de seguir hablando. No había mucha gente en la cafetería así que pudo escoger el lugar que más le gustaba, pero aun así aprovechó el ruido de fondo para fingir que no había oído a Shokichi llamarle de nuevo- Ya sabes. Descansar…alquilar algunas películas- se pasó la mano por el cuello, sentía que Shokichi era capaz de ver a través de su cráneo y estaba leyendo en su cerebro "estoy mintiendo" con luces de neón y efectos visuales a conjunto.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué viste? ¿Algo interesante?

Keiji se sentó clavando su mirada en la bolsa de tela frente a él. Se entretuvo abriéndola y sacando con parsimonia sus cosas, aprovechando que Shokichi se había detenido un momento a hablar con un chaval joven que le había saludado. Tenía pinta de ser uno de sus alumnos. Pese a aparentar tranquilidad, por dentro Keiji estaba de todo menos relajado. Por algo no le gustaba mentir. Sólo llevaba a más mentiras, y más excusas y a tener que inventarse más cosas y eso no podía acabar bien. ¿Qué iba a decirle? No le venía ninguna película a la cabeza. Miró de refilón a Shokichi, que le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al chico para despedirse, y apretó los labios. _Piensa Keiji, piensa_ se decía interiormente, pero por mucho que se insistiese, no era capaz de sacar ninguna idea en claro. Quizás haber ido a ver a Shokichi no había sido tan buena idea, le daba la impresión de que estaba leyendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y detectando sus verdades a medias…a quién pretendía engañar. Mentiras, eran mentiras.

\- No hablemos tanto de mí- sonrió nerviosamente en cuanto Shokichi tomó asiento frente a él- ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

\- Aburrido- rezongó empezando a extender sus cosas por la mesa- Las conferencias están llenas de carcamales aburridos en traje que lo único que hacen es hablar de su familia y quejarse.

\- ¿Te has sentido desplazado?- cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Se lo confirmó su expresión de lástima.

\- Ni siquiera se reían de mis chistes, son una panda de rancios- rezongó sacando los palillos de su estuche y mezclando la carne de su _bento_ con una salsa que había llevado en un pequeño bote a parte

\- ¿No se rieron de tus chistes?- eso sí que le extrañó- Si siempre haces bromas de padre.

\- Lo sé- parecía bastante ofendido por el tema- Pero ellos eran todos muy aburridos- se metió un trozo de comida en la boca y sacudió la cabeza, masticando- Y eso que saqué todo mi arsenal, lo mejor de lo mejor. Ni siquiera aplaudieron cuando conté mi mejor chiste mientras daba mi conferencia.

\- ¿Y no hubo nada bueno?- le preguntó, intentando desviarle del tema de los chistes, que parecía que le estaba frustrando.

\- El buffet libre del hotel- respondió con decisión- Me guardaba cosas en los bolsillos para comérmelas durante la conferencias ¡tenías que haber probado esos panecillos!- Keiji le dirigió una mirada incrédula a tiempo de dar un trago de agua. No le sorprendía, lo cual no quería decir que no le pareciese mal- No me mires así. Duraban mucho y no había nadie vendiendo comida- se dio un par de golpes en el pecho- Este cuerpo escultural hay que alimentarlo- le guiñó un ojo y Keiji soltó una carcajada nasal que a punto estuvo de hacerle escupir la comida. Tragó una vez se calmó y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente le había echado de menos- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! ¿No se quedó a dormir Michelle en tu casa?

\- ¿Michelle?- cuestionó atónito - ¿Por qué iba Michelle a venir a mi casa?

\- ¿No te has enterado?- Keiji negó- Me mandó un mensaje el viernes, diciéndome que justo no estaba cuando me necesitaba- hizo un puchero- Al parecer fumigaron su edificio y el viernes pasó la noche fuera. Qué raro que no fuese contigo ¿dónde habrá dormido?

Keiji palideció. Ahora entendía por qué Michelle le había mandado ese mensaje sobre su supuesta cita con Amelia el viernes por la tarde. Si estaba pensando en que la acogiese sería su pequeña venganza por no estar disponible. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, como si mentir a Shokichi no fuese razón suficiente para sentirse culpable, ahora añadía otra culpabilidad más. Durante un rato más comentaron qué habría sido de su amiga el fin de semana. Shokichi insistía en que seguro que había ido a casa de Akari y que a lo mejor les daban a todos una sorpresa anunciando su noviazgo. Keiji intentó disuadirle diciéndole que probablemente se habría quedado en casa de alguna amiga. Sabía que la de Amelia no, pues además haber pasado la tarde con ella, si esa visita que tenía hubiera sido Michelle se lo habría dicho. Seguramente habría ido con Kanako y Yaeko. De haberlo hecho en casa de Akari su amigo ya se lo habría dicho. Continuaron con el tema hasta que terminaron de comer, momento que Keiji aprovechó para consultar la hora en su teléfono. Aun le quedaba un rato para volver al trabajo así que tras preguntarle a Shokichi si quería algo se acercó a la barra para pedir un té verde.

No debería haberlo hecho. O sí, pero desde luego tendría que haber sido mucho más cauteloso. Conforme volvía a la mesa con su té y un café para Shokichi notó un vacío en el bolsillo que no era normal. Concretamente en el sitio en el cual siempre llevaba su teléfono. No…no…NO. A punto estuvieron de caérsele los vasos que llevaba en las manos. Tras mirar la hora, incauto de él, había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa. Con la pantalla encendida, sin bloqueo y dejando que su esplendoroso y bello fondo con un frondoso jardín japonés brillase con luz propia. Casi literalmente. Bueno, que no cundiese el pánico. Puede que no lo hubiera visto, al fin y al cabo él no estaba mirando constantemente los teléfonos de sus amigos. Claro que él no era Shokichi. Keiji no era la clase de persona que gustaba cotillear de los asuntos ajenos. Shokichi era otro cantar.

Tragando saliva aceleró el paso, pues cuanto antes llegase a la mesa antes podría poner el teléfono a buen recaudo. ¿Qué demonios iba a decir si lo llegaba a ver? ¿Le mentiría otra vez? No le creería si decía que lo había cambiado él, aunque quizás si se excusaba en que había buscado un tutorial por internet….no, tenía que reconocer que ni siquiera era capaz de buscar un tutorial decente por internet. Además en cierto modo le parecía hacer trampas el tener que depender de un tutorial. Cuestión de honor personal. Miró fijamente a su amigo, intentando averiguar si había llegado a verlo o no. Puede que se estuviera comiendo la cabeza por una tontería y que en realidad ni siquiera se hubiese enterado.

\- Keijiiiiii- canturreó girándose en la silla para mirarle conforme llegaba con las cosas.

Lo había visto. Definitivamente, lo había visto. _Tierra trágame_ era lo único que era capaz de pensar pese a que intentaba buscar hasta en lo más recóndito de su cerebro alguna excusa, algún pretexto…lo que fuese que le sirviese para no tener que decirle que había ido al cine con Amelia. Si se enteraba seguro que hasta le proponía nombre para los futuros hijos que supuestamente iban a tener según la desbocada imaginación de Shokichi.

\- ¿Shokichi-san?- preguntó con cautela, planteándose si sentarse a la mesa con él o marcharse con alguna excusa precipitada.

\- Has cambiando el fondo y no me lo has dicho- señaló el teléfono con el dedo- ¿Te cansaste de nuestra foto?- se hizo el ofendido y puso una mueca triste.

\- No es eso Shokichi-san, es que no me gustaba como salía yo y bueno…- le dio un trago a su té, creyendo que así disuadiría a su amigo de seguir haciendo preguntas. Pobre iluso.

\- ¡Nos podemos hacer otra foto y ponemos esa!

\- Me gusta el que tengo ahora- en su interior Keiji rogaba que no le preguntarse cómo lo había cambiado. Quizás si se excusaba con que tenía trabajo que hacer podría marcharse antes de que siguiese interrogándole.

\- Bueno, pues cuando vuelvas a cambiarlo- lo estaba viendo venir. Pudo leer en su lenguaje corporal que sólo estaba preparando el terreno para hacer la pregunta adecuada, y sin darse cuenta llegó a apretar el vaso con té que tenía en la mano. Shokichi giraba el contenido del suyo con una sonrisa pícara en la cara- Y dime, Keiji, amigo mío ¡MI MEJOR AMIGO! Prácticamente somos familia- Keiji empezó a beberse el té con ansia, quería acabárselo y salir de allí corriendo con cualquier excusa- ¿Cómo cambiaste el fondo?

\- Lo cambié yo como se cambian todos los fondos- dijo atropelladamente, posando el vaso ya vacío en la mesa. Se había quemado la lengua. Shokichi le dirigió una mirada de total incredulidad enarcando una ceja- Busqué un tutorial- su amigo mantuvo la misma expresión, era evidente que no le estaba creyendo.

\- Interesante… ¿dónde tienes que entrar para cambiar un fondo?- Keiji sonrió con nerviosismo, haciendo memoria de lo que había visto hacer a Amelia. Pero había ido muy rápida y se había metido en menús que él no conocía. Pero si no recordaba mal lo primero que hizo fue…

\- ¿Entrar en_ whatsapp_? – sabía que no, en el fondo tenía claro que esa no era la respuesta. Pero era lo único que se le ocurría. La cara de su amigo era un poema, se estaba cachondeando de él de forma muy evidente.

\- ¿Quién te lo cambió?-Keiji apretó la mandíbula. No quería decírselo pero sabía que no le dejaría en paz hasta que confesase. Además al haber sido tan reacio a contestar seguro que tenía más que claro quién había sido. Suspiró.

\- Amelia- admitió dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones

\- ¡LO SABÍA!- Shokichi emitió una especie de chillido emocionado, a una frecuencia que sería capaz de romper una copa de cristal y que hizo girar la cabeza buscando el origen del sonido a más de uno de los presentes- Hacéis una pareja tan bonita ¡pero tanto! ¿Qué día fue? Tengo que marcarlo en el calendario como el inicio de una bonita relación

\- Shokichi-san sólo me ayudó con el teléfono- apartó la mirada- Yo no sabía hacerlo y lo hizo ella, no sé qué día.

Esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para él y no siguiese preguntándole más detalles, así no sentiría que le estaba mintiendo aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Si reaccionaba así por un simple cambio de fondo en un teléfono no se quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría de saber que habían quedado a solas ¡aunque no hubiese sido una cita! Según era Shokichi, no le resultaría raro que si se enteraba les empezase a organizar la boda. Esquivó las preguntas de su amigo lo mejor que pudo y bajo la promesa de que ya hablarían de ello más adelante con más calma, se despidieron al percatarse de que ya era la hora de volver a trabajar. Keiji suspiró conforme caminaba de vuelta al gimnasio. Al final la visita a Shokichi no sólo no había servido para tranquilizarle, sino que le había puesto aún más en alerta.

Xi se estaba aburriendo mortalmente. Había paseado al perro, que seguía tumbado junto al bebedero mirándola algo acongojado; se había duchado y lavado el pelo; hecho la comida y comido; jugado con la consola; hablado con Hong por teléfono…y seguía sin ser la hora de marcharse. Se le estaba haciendo el día eterno sin la compañía de Amelia y más aun a cuenta de la emoción de saber lo que venía después. Tirada en el sofá boca abajo, con la televisión puesta sin hacer realmente caso a lo que veía, y balanceando los pies en el aire, bostezó y resopló al ver la hora. Ya no quedaba tanto tiempo para que si amiga saliese de trabajar y pudiese poner en plancha su plan, pero aun así le tocaba esperar un poco más y se estaba enervando. Casi era como si notase hormigas trepándole por las piernas a cuenta de las ganas que tenía de tener alguna actividad. Se levantó y dio un par de vueltas por la casa buscando inspiración para hacer algo, y al no encontrarla optó por ir a prepararse. Saldría un rato antes y aprovecharía para dar un paseo por el barrio antes de acercarse a las oficinas donde trabajaba Amelia. Iba a ir a ese gimnasio sí o sí, y si eso implicaba tener que ir hasta su trabajo, intentar que no la viese y seguirla hasta dicho lugar, eso haría. Y la razón principal no era la de apuntarse para hacer ejercicio, que también, sino la de conocer a ese tal Kei.

Desde que conocía a Amelia no recordaba haberla visto nunca con pareja, lo cual no quiere decir que no las haya tenido sino simplemente que ella no las había llegado a conocer. Pero sí que su amiga se había desahogado a veces con ella, por lo que Xi había llegado a una importante conclusión. Los hombres que habían salido con Amelia, se habían aprovechado de lo buena persona que era. La gran mayoría la habían utilizado como paño de lágrimas en el que ahogar frustradas relaciones pasadas, y la habían dejado tirada una vez recuperados. Esperaba que este no fuese igual. No lo parecía teniendo en cuenta que según ella ni siquiera intentó meterla mano en el cine y además había conseguido que de una vez por todas se decidiese por hacer deporte. De hecho eso era lo que más curiosidad le producía de todo. Hasta ahora el mayor deporte que había hecho Amelia era correr hacia la parada del autobús si lo veía venir de lejos, y sólo eso ya le suponía un esfuerzo terrible. Y de repente le decía que estaba apuntada a un gimnasio y que hasta tenía una rutina de ejercicios ¡con máquinas y todo!

Esa había sido también una de las razones de Xi para visitarla, el sentir que esa Amelia que le hablaba de abdominales, mancuernas o _press_ de banca no era la misma que ella conocía. Además del hecho de que realmente estaba buscando vivienda en la ciudad, y necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse mientras tanto. Para su alivio había descubierto que sus sospechas eran infundadas y seguía siendo su misma Amelia de siempre. Eso sí, con mejor forma física y el culo más prieto. Además también le hablaba bastante asiduamente del grupo de amigos que había conocido hacía ya unos meses y con quienes solía salir por ahí. De hecho en alguna de sus redes sociales había visto fotografías con algunos de ellos, generalmente un grupo de chicas. El día de noche vieja se había quedado un poco preocupada. Solían pasarla juntas y lamentablemente ese año Xi había estado en el extranjero en una misión. Pero ver las imágenes de Amelia con sus nuevos amigos la había tranquilizado, le la veía feliz y además estaba muy guapa con el vestido y peinado que llevaba. Arriesgaría un brazo a que no había sido ella quien se había maquillado y peinado. No obstante además de fijarse en su amiga, a Xi había habido otra figura que se le había grabado a fuego en la memoria. La de una rubia despampanante vestida de rojo que posaba con Amelia en varias instantáneas. Era una preciosidad, y además parecía tenerla en alta estima por la forma en la cual que hablaba de ella.

Más animada con la perspectiva de encontrarse a la monada rubia en el gimnasio, dado que Amelia le había dicho que era también clienta habitual, salió de casa bastante emocionada. Acabó no controlando su paso y acelerando su paseo, llegando al edificio donde trabajaba Amelia un buen rato antes de que ella saliese. Se sentó en un banco desde el que podía ver la entrada, enterrando la cara en el cuello de su abrigo y cubriéndose con unas gafas de sol y la capucha. En realidad no hacía un frío exagerado y se estaba achicharrando, pero como Amelia la reconociese su plan se iría al traste. Tras una media hora que se le hizo eterna y en la cual no apartó ojo de la puerta, la vio salir. Sin duda alguna ese cuerpo menudo encogido dentro del abrigo era su amiga, de hecho reconocía esa mochila de habérsela ayudado a poner esa mañana. Tras esperar a que se alejase unos metros de ella, se levantó del banco y empezó a seguirla a una distancia prudencial. Al fin y al cabo era militar y estaba acostumbrada a infiltrarse en terreno enemigo, perseguir a alguien como Amelia era pan comido para ella.

La vio acercarse a una parada de autobús y se detuvo de golpe, aprovechando un muy bien situado tronco de un árbol para observarla. La vio sacar el teléfono y escribir algo e instantes después sintió la vibración en el bolsillo de su abrigo. No podía haber sido más oportuna. Sin quitarle ojo, consultó el nuevo mensaje en el cual el recordaba que iba a ir al gimnasio por lo que llegaría más tarde pero que a la hora de cenar estaría en casa. Contestó rápidamente y volvió a guardar el teléfono para no perderse detalle de lo que Amelia hacía. Tenía que pensar algo para cuando se subiese al autobús, y lo tenía que pensar ya. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba el gimnasio y tenía la impresión de que su amiga evadiría el tema todo lo posible con tal de no contestarla. Cuando le había preguntado el nombre le dijo una palabra en japonés que no consiguió descifrar y al buscar por internet los gimnasios de la ciudad ningún nombre se parecía a ese ni por asomo.

Con estupor vio un autobús llegar y cómo Amelia se acercaba a la puerta para subir. Por fortuna antes de ella iba una anciana que parecía no enterarse de mucho así que Xi esperaba que le diese el tiempo suficiente a pensar en una posible solución a su problema. Seguir a una persona montada en un vehículo cuando tú no vas subido en él. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Vale que tenía muy buena forma física y que podía correr bastante rápido y además poseía una fuerte resistencia que le permitía aguantar durante mucho tiempo y grandes distancias. Pero eso no implicaba que fuese capaz de seguirle el ritmo a un vehículo a motor. Pero entonces su salvación apareció en forma de coche amarillo y en un reflejo gritó

\- ¡TAXI!

Se cubrió la boca al instante, tapándose aún más la cara con el cuello del abrigo. Amelia levantó la cabeza extrañada buscando algo con la mirada, probablemente a ella. Había reconocido su voz seguro ¿cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada? Se metió en el vehículo a toda prisa, asomándose discretamente por la ventanilla para ver si Amelia la seguía buscando. Debía haberse dado por vencida pues subió al autobús rebuscando en su cartera el abono y no volvió a levantar la cabeza. Respiró aliviada y se acomodó en el asiento, mirando por la ventanilla. El plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que creía.

\- ¿Señorita?- la llamó el taxista, dubitativo- ¿A dónde se dirige?

\- ¡Sigue a ese autobús!

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Que sigas al autobús, que cuando arranque vayas detrás hasta que yo te diga- le dio un par de golpes al asiento- ¡Vamos! ¡Que arranca!

\- No creo que esté autorizado a hacer eso señorita.

\- Pues yo creo que sí, o eso dice mi cartera

\- Como usted mande.

Con la perspectiva de ganar un sobresuelo el taxista debió darse por satisfecho, y tras indicarle que hiciera el favor de abrocharse el cinturón arrancó al mismo tiempo que el autobús, situándose detrás. Xi se pegó a la ventanilla casi literalmente, clavando la mirada en el vehículo delante de ellos a la espera de ver salir a Amelia en alguna parada. Estaba hasta emocionada. Pese a que agradecía las vacaciones que estaba teniendo en ocasiones echaba de menos algo de acción. Xi no era la clase de persona que llevase bien el no tener nada que hacer, unos días no estaba mal pero empezaba a impacientarse. Por lo menos para ese día ya tenía diversión asegurada y podía sentir su sangre bullendo con la anticipación. Casi siempre que seguía a alguien en su trabajo solía ser para capturarle a continuación, o incluso a veces para matarle. Nunca antes había seguido a alguien para averiguar cómo era la persona a la que se follaba…o pretendía follarse, y le estaba resultando muy divertido. El autobús giró en la siguiente calle y Xi empezó a golpear el asiento del taxista, que la miró horrorizado.

\- Gira, gira ¡gira!- agarró el reposacabezas y lo agitó, haciendo que al hombre estuviese a punto de descontrolársele el coche- Que los perdemos

\- Voy, voy, voy.

\- ¿Qué ruta hace este autobús?- Preguntó Xi, que se había alejado de la ventanilla y estaba sentada en el medio en el asiento de atrás, asomando la cabeza entre los asientos de delante.

\- Va hasta la universidad.

Xi arrugó el gesto, eso estaba bastante lejos de dónde vivían. Con la de gimnasios que tenía cerca de casa ¿por qué apuntarse a uno que le quedaba tan lejos? Bueno, estaba precipitando acontecimientos, quizás no estaba allí sino en la ruta que va hacia allí. Aunque seguía pareciéndole raro. El autobús se detuvo en una parada y Xi volvió a pegarse al cristal, pero no vio rastro de Amelia. Chascó la lengua y tras sopesar sus opciones y bajo la horrorizada mirada y vanas advertencias del taxista, aprovechó el hueco entre los asientos de delante para pasar a la parte delantera del coche y sentarse como copiloto. La expresión del hombre cuando por fin se acomodó fue épica. Estaba agarrado al volante con ambas manos y completamente pálido. Y Xi no albergaba duda alguna de que en su interior se estaba planteando muy seriamente invertir en un cristal blindado que separase los asientos traseros de los delanteros, como muchas veces había visto en compañeros de profesión de las grandes ciudades.

\- ¡No pongas esa cara! Que no te voy a hacer daño- Xi se rio estrepitosamente, haciéndole dar un respingo- Aún…- volvió a reírse y juraría que pudo oírle tragar saliva con dificultad a tiempo que se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa. Ese tío era tan flojo con el perro de Amelia.- ¡Vamos, vamos! Que arranca otra vez

\- S-sí, señorita.

Durante aproximadamente 20 minutos, continuaron siguiendo al autobús. Xi empezaba a impacientarse, juraría que no había visto a Amelia salir en ninguna parada pero estaban llegando al final de la ruta y seguía sin saber de ella. Finalmente, una vez dentro del recinto universitario, el autobús se detuvo y bajó un montón de gente, y en la marabunta pudo reconocer la figura de su amiga, ajustándose la bufanda al cuello y acurrucándose en sí misma. Atropelladamente le preguntó al taxista cuánto era y tras dejarle el dinero correspondiente y una generosa propina en la mano, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo para ocultarse detrás de una farola desde la cual podía ver perfectamente a Amelia. Desde su posición pudo ver también al taxi arrancar y salir de allí a toda velocidad. Pobre hombre, en el fondo le daba algo de lástima. Realmente no había pretendido asustarle, si se dejaba amedrentar por su arrolladora personalidad en realidad no era culpa suya ¿no?

Centró su atención de nuevo en Amelia, la cual echó a caminar a pasos cortos y rápidos. Xi esperó a que se alejase de ella unos cuantos metros y cuando ya era una pequeña figura en la distancia la siguió, ajustándose de nuevo la capucha y las gafas para que no al reconociese de darse la vuelta. Poco después y tras esquivar un montón de universitarios pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía el dichoso gimnasio. Realmente a Amelia tenía que gustarle mucho ese tipo para venir a un sitio que le quedaba tan lejos de casa a hacer algo que nunca antes había despertado su interés. Sólo esperaba que no fuese un capullo, porque si se enteraba de que pretendía aprovecharse de ella o que la trataba mal no iba a tener sitio suficiente para echar a correr. Le atraparía y le daría una paliza aunque tuviera que seguirle por medio mundo. Sabía que tenía que dejarla cuidarse sola, y que no era quien para meterse en sus relaciones. Pero la había visto sacrificarse por otros tantas veces para que al final nadie la tuviese en cuenta que no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo ni una sola vez más.

La vio entrar en el gimnasio y aceleró el paso. Perfecto, ya sabía dónde estaba. Ahora sólo tenía que entrar, preguntar por el tal Kei y tener una charla con él sobre sus intenciones con Amelia. Aceleró el paso y entró, desabrochándose el abrigo y deshaciéndose de gafas de sol, se estaba achicharrando. Y ahora que ya había llegado a su destino le daba igual que Amelia la viese, de hecho casi lo prefería. Al intentar continuar al interior del gimnasio se topó con unos pivotes que le impedían el paso. Miró con frustración hacia el mostrador de la entrada, en el cual una chica joven que no parecía tener mucho más de 20 años, la saludó con una sonrisa algo incómoda. Ella se acercó también sonriendo, pero su actitud pareció acobardar un poco a la recepcionista que se ocultó detrás del mostrador algo cohibida.

\- ¡Hola!- saludó alegremente- Quiero pasar- señaló con el pulgar la puerta de la entrada

\- ¿Eres cliente del gimnasio?- Xi negó- Los clientes tienen una tarjeta para acceder.

\- Sólo estoy buscando a alguien.

\- Puedo dejarte una tarjeta de visita- indicó la chica, buscando algo bajo el mostrador- Y así puedes entrar a buscar a la persona que quieras.

\- Oh, genial, dame una de esas- extendió la mano frente a ella, esperando a que la recepcionista posase la tarjeta sobre su palma. La chica así lo hizo, aunque parecía dudar, pero se limitó a sonreír y darle lo que pedía- ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Sabes con seguridad si la persona que buscas está dentro? Si quieres puedo avisar por megafonía para que salga.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Podrías hacer eso? Pero no sé seguro si está. Estoy buscando a un tal Kei

\- ¿Kei?- cuestionó con extrañeza- Voy a consultar en la lista de clientes si está.

Mientras la chica buscaba, Xi se empezó a impacientar. No la culpaba porque parecía una lata buscar en esas páginas llenas de tablas con letra diminuta y multitud de datos, pero creía que sería mucho más rápido entrar preguntando por él a quien se cruzase y pista. Ni corta ni perezosa se dirigió a los pivotes de la entrada con intención de pasar al interior y al instante escuchó la voz de la recepcionista deteniéndola. Xi se giró hacia ella algo contrariada ¿de verdad era tan difícil entrar en un maldito gimnasio? Resopló y se cruzó de brazos pero al ver a la chica dar un respingo cambió un poco su actitud. No quería amedrentarla.

\- Lo lamento pero no puedes pasar con ropa de calle al interior, tiene que ser con ropa deportiva- se disculpó – Es sobre todo el calzado, no queremos que se manchen las colchonetas

\- ¡No pasa nada! Me lo quito

Y tal cual lo dijo empezó a deshacerse de sus botas militares ante la atónita mirada de la recepcionista que estaba boquiabierta y tenía las manos alzadas en el aire, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviese. No quedándose contenta con las botas, Xi se quitó el abrigo y empezó a deshacerse de su camiseta, si no podía pasar con su ropa, pasaría desnuda, pero iba a entrar sí o sí. En el ejército había perdido el poco pudor que sentía y además tenía la confianza y fuerza suficiente como para partirle la cara a cualquiera que intentase propasarse con ella. Los clientes tanto que llegaban como que se iban empezaron a acumularse en la entrada, estaba dando un espectáculo y tampoco es que le importase especialmente. La vergüenza es para débiles. La recepcionista musitó que no había encontrado a ningún Kei en la lista y ella optó por un método arcaico que si bien no concordaba con las tecnologías de hoy en día, era muy efectivo cuando se estaba buscando a alguien. Gritar.

\- Keeeeeeeeeeeeei ¿dónde está ese tal Kei?- se quitó la sudadera, dejándola con su abrigo y quedándose tan sólo en una camiseta de tirantes de color negro.

\- ¿Xi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Ame!- se giró hacia su amiga con una sonrisa, la cual acababa de salir del vestuario y agarraba con fuerza una cantimplora que tenía entre las manos. Nunca se habría imaginado que llegaría a verla ataviada con ropa deportiva- He venido a verte, y de paso a hacerle una visita a ese tal Kei.

\- ¿C-cómo has sabido dónde estaba el gimnasio?- preguntó atropelladamente y con la cara totalmente roja. Xi sonrió abiertamente, dejándose de quitar ropa por fin y apoyándose en los pivotes de la entrada - ¿Me has seguido?- cayó en la cuenta de repente, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- No puedes ocultarme secretos.

\- ¡Xi! No seas así

\- Me preocupas

\- ¡Eso no es excusa!- Amelia parecía frustrada y Xi sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, se estaba sintiendo culpable.

\- Lo siento….- se disculpó sinceramente- Si lo prefieres me marcho- la sonrió- Y ya me lo presentarás otro día

En ese momento el sonido de algo que parecía un timbre rompió el aire. Tanto Amelia como Xi miraron hacia el mostrador de la entrada, tras el cual estaba la recepcionista con cara de no ser capaz de controlar la situación por más tiempo. No tenían idea de qué había sido eso, pero desde luego no había sonado nada bien. Unos segundos después, la puerta de la oficina de Keiji se abrió. Xi no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero por el absoluto pánico que pudo ver reflejado en los ojos de su amiga, se imaginó que algo interesante estaba a punto de pasar. Por fin iba a tener algo de esa acción que tanto anhelaba.


	83. Los lunes y las consecuencias 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Los lunes en ocasiones pueden salir mejor de lo que pensamos al levantarnos por la mañana, y otras veces pueden llegar a ser incluso peor. Sea como sea, el veredicto real no lo tenemos hasta que llega el final del día y podemos hacer balance. **

**Continuamos esta semana con el capítulo que quedó a medias la semana pasada. El encuentro entre Xi Y Keiji es inminente, para horror de Amelia que no puede imaginarse peor forma de empezar la semana. Por si Amelia y su amiga no fuesen suficiente con lo que lidiar, Asatarô también decide aparición y además Michelle y Akari tienen pendiente un entrenamiento que puede llegar a caldear aún más el ambiente.**

**El próximo capítulo estará centrado en dos de los personajes que más quebraderos de cabeza están dando tanto a ellos mismos como a todos lo que les rodean (y a nosotras xD). A veces puede parecer que las palabras sobran, aunque en realidad sea imprescindible hablar.**

**\- Título: Los lunes y las consecuencias siempre llegan juntos**  
**\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris_**  
**\- Palabras: 11332**  
**\- Personajes: Xi, Amelia, Akari, Michelle, Keiji y Asatarô**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LOS LUNES Y LAS CONSECUENCIAS SIEMPRE LLEGAN JUNTOS-02**

Un rato antes del jaleo producido en el gimnasio, Keiji se encontraba en el mismo dando una ronda para ayudar a algunos clientes y controlar que todo fuese bien. Tras intentar concentrarse de nuevo en el papeleo y fracasar estrepitosamente, había optado por entretenerse visitando sus propias instalaciones. Hablar con Shokichi había hecho que el pensar en su próximo encuentro con Amelia le pusiese un poco nervioso. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba esperando que llegase y no dejaba de consultar la hora con anticipación. Ni él mismo se entendía y casi prefería no hacerlo. Le daba algo de reparo descubrir qué estaba pasando en su interior si indagaba mucho en lo que sentía.

Estaba sopesando ponerse a hacer algo de ejercicio él mismo cuando al pasar por la zona del gimnasio que daba a la entrada oyó la puerta y se giró para ver quién era. Se trataba de Asatarô, que apareció mostrando una de sus resplandecientes y al mismo tiempo inquietantes sonrisas. Ese hombre seguía sorprendiéndole. Por su carácter y aspecto parecía un veinteañero pese a que su forma de hablar y referirse a él mismo concordaban más con la de un hombre de mediana edad que no la de un chaval. Le había preguntado a Akari por curiosidad y éste la había dicho que tenía casi 40 años y que al parecer no le gustaba nada que se lo recordasen, especialmente porque seguía soltero y eso le preocupaba bastante. Keiji no entendía el porqué de esa necesidad de estar casado sólo por tener determinada edad. Quizás fuese porque él seguía siendo bastante joven o porque realmente nunca se había preocupado por tener pareja, pero le costaba comprender dónde estaba el problema. No obstante tanto ya fuese por esa frustración común como por el hecho de que los dos compartían el mismo tipo de humor estúpido, había congeniado al instante con Shokichi. Sólo hacía un par de semanas que se conocían y una de ellas el rector la había pasado fuera de la ciudad, y aun así les había dado tiempo a quedar alguna vez para tomar una copa.

Como ya era habitual en él le saludó efusivamente antes de meterse en el vestuario y reaparecer un rato después ataviado con ropa deportiva y las cosas que siempre llevaba para apuntar los progresos de Akari, además de un cronómetro colgado del cuello. En cuando se toparon frente a frente comenzó a hablar atropelladamente de una serie de cosas que Keiji no llegó a comprender. Le llamó Kanji en vez de Keiji otra vez. Se estaba planteando hacer un recuento de todas las veces que decía mal su nombre para ver si seguía alguna especie de patrón. Sólo había tres nombres que parecía recordar a la perfección, el de Shokichi, el de Joseph y el de Michelle. Y ni el mismo Asatarô sabía explicar por qué, en parte porque él estaba convencido de que decía los nombres correctamente. Tanto él como Amelia no le daban mucha importancia y en sus encuentros simplemente ignoraban su error, no obstante Akari no parecía llevarlo tan bien como ellos. Saltaba casi cada vez que decía un nombre que no era el suyo. Últimamente había optado por Akarin y siempre le llamaba así, por lo que el chaval parecía haberse resignado. Por lo menos se parecía mucho más a su nombre original que "Takayuki". Tras preguntarle si los tatamis destinados a artes marciales estaban libres se fue hacia ellos canturreando. Pese a que era un hombre peculiar, a Keiji le alegraba tenerlo en el gimnasio. Era un gran profesional a la hora de la verdad, y debía reconocer que los progresos de Akari se habían hecho palpables en muy poco tiempo.

Como si la aparición del entrenador en el gimnasio hubiera sido una premonición, un par de minutos después de que se retirase a los tatamis, pudo ver a Akari a través de la puerta de cristal de la entrada. Entró como siempre lo hacía, con la mochila colgada de un hombro mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de fuera la tarjeta para entrar. Si bien llevaba una temporada que parecía estar agotado y algo agobiado, en ese momento estaba radiante. Parecía mucho más descansado y se le veía con más vida, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de todo era su expresión iluminada y su sincera sonrisa. Si la felicidad pudiese describirse en una imagen probablemente la cara de Akari en ese momento serviría como ejemplo. Tras superar los pivotes de la entrada se detuvo volviendo a guardar su tarjeta, y miró durante un minuto al vacío soltando un suspiro emocionado. Keiji llegó a girarse para ver si era capaz de localizar lo que le hacía tener esa actitud, pero como era de esperar, no vio nada.

Le llamó y el chaval tardó un rato en reaccionar, saludándole finalmente con un gesto con la mano. Parecía algo ausente, como si estuviera recreándose en su mundo interior y prefiriese no salir de él. No tenía idea de qué podría estar provocando que su amigo se encontrase así, pero le aliviaba en sobremanera verle tan obviamente feliz. Se lo merecía, y más aún después de la racha que llevaba. Keiji sonrió para sí conforme Akari fue a los vestuarios a cambiarse, pero su sonrisa se congeló segundos después. Los engranajes de su mente empezaron a funcionar y a su mente vino un comentario que le había hecho Shokichi a la hora de la comida referido a Michelle. "Qué raro que no fuese contigo ¿dónde habrá dormido?" Y pese a que él mismo había querido deshacer a Shokichi de esa idea, aunque había insistido en que se habría quedado con Yaeko y Kanako, y a pesar de que él mismo no quería terminar de creérselo, en ese momento lo tuvo claro. Michelle había dormido en casa de Akari. Y no estaba muy seguro de si quería saber en qué condiciones y qué había llegado a pasar. Sabía de sobra que en casa de los chicos no tenían habitación de invitados, así que suponía que había dormido en el sofá, pero….PERO…En ese momento estaba pensando que puede que Shokichi no hubiera estado tan desencaminado con sus predicciones, y que la razón tras la alegría de Akari fuese el haber comenzado una relación romántica con Michelle.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse, aunque probablemente estaba adelantando acontecimientos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspirando. En caso de que sus sospechas se confirmasen y realmente fuesen pareja él tampoco era quien para decir nada o dar su opinión. Sabía que los dos serían muy felices. Congeniaban casi a la perfección y se aportaban mucho el uno al otro, y estaba más que claro que se apoyarían y cuidarían mutuamente con ahínco. Pero aun así le preocupaba lo que todo ello pudiese implicar. Michelle se arriesgaba a ser amonestada, Akari se arriesgaba a perder su beca…además del hecho de la distancia. Se masajeó la nuca. No tenía sentido que le diese vueltas a eso, probablemente ellos más que nadie ya se habrían planteado todo eso, particularmente Michelle, que solía ser la voz de la razón allá por donde iba.

Aún estaba divagando cuando Akari salió de los vestuarios como ya era habitual en él. Con sus pantalones negros de chándal y el pecho al descubierto, una toalla al cuello y su teléfono y una cantimplora en las manos. Pero sin duda lo que más destacaba de él era su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos vivarachos, que lo buscaron y al verle se clavaron en él. El chaval se acercó a Keiji muy emocionado y le saludó con tal efusividad que no pudo contener una sonrisa algo paternalista. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiera pasado entre él y Michelle, desde luego se lo merecía si gracias a ello conseguía estar tan feliz.

\- Se te ve contento, Akari

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?- cuestionó rascándose una mejilla. Keiji asintió con una sonrisa provocando que Akari se encogiese ligeramente de hombros, apartando momentáneamente la mirada- Bueno, será porque lo estoy.

\- Me alegro, últimamente parecías algo cansado

\- Ya- se frotó la nariz con el dorso de un dedo y bailoteó un poco en el sitio. Keiji no tenía idea de si su amigo estaba siendo consciente de lo tremendamente obvio que estaba siendo. Akari soltó un suspiro contenido y apretó la cantimplora en sus manos. _Madre del amor hermoso,_ pensó Keiji para sí _Esto es más grave de lo que creía._

\- ¿Alguna razón en particular tras toda esa alegría?- cuestionó con cierta duda, no sintiéndose realmente preparado para lo que creía que iba a oír.

\- Sí…supongo-miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie podía escucharles- Ermm ¿sabes lo de la fumigación en casa de Michelle?- Keiji tragó saliva antes de hablar

\- Sí, me lo dijo Shokichi esta mañana

\- El viernes estaba con Marcos y Alex en casa haciendo….pues haciendo nada la verdad- Akari se pasó los dedos por el pelo, despeinándose- Y bueno llamaron al timbre y era ella, que quería dejarnos a la gata e irse a un hotel ¡vino ella sola, eh! Yo no le dije nada. Bueno se lo dije por la mañana cuando me lo contó pero me dijo que lo tenía solucionado, pero luego resultó que no y vino. Y bueno…pues se quedó. Pero no quise sólo yo, Marcos y Alex también la dijeron que se quedase. Marcos se lo dijo el primero y a mí me sorprendió un poco porque no me lo esperaba….

\- Para, para, para- Keiji se rio- Que parece que te han dado cuerda- Akari se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado- A ver si me ha quedado claro…- él también miró a su alrededor buscando oídos indiscretos- …Michelle ha dormido en tu casa- el chaval asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Hemos pasado todo el fin de semana juntos y…ha sido genial- suspiró con cierta nostalgia- Además se trajo a la gata y todo ¡y durmió conmigo!

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Keiji esperando que con ello se estuviese refiriendo al felino y no a la persona.

\- ¡La gata, la gata!- aclaró al instante, con las mejillas encendidas y agitando las manos- Michelle y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá pero…- se cubrió la boca con las manos al instante, mirando a Keiji con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él por su parte estaba gratamente sorprendido, se le veía tan emocionado que le estaba alegrando hasta a él - ¡No es lo que piensas! Estábamos leyendo una historia y nos quedamos dormidos, sólo es eso.

\- Akari, no me parece mal- sonrió y le dio un par de golpes en el hombro- Así que todo bien por lo que veo

\- ¡Genial! Es como…no sé, tío- tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie de la cantimplora- Siento que si no fuese por nuestra situación podría llegar a haber algo entre nosotros- sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndose un poco en sí mismo- Quizás estoy siendo demasiado presuntuoso.

\- No, no lo eres. Créeme.

La expresión de su amigo se iluminó aún más y Keiji se enterneció al verle. Ese algo con Michelle que tanto anhelaba Akari en realidad ya lo tenían, y era evidente para muchos de los que les rodeaban. No obstante lo que le acababa de decir era la confirmación de que seguirían sin anunciar su posible noviazgo, y debía reconocer que se encontró a sí mismo algo decepcionado por ello. Aun así estaba claro que la relación que había entre ambos era muy especial, y en su opinión no necesitaban una etiqueta que definiese lo que sentían el uno por el otro. En Akari era tremendamente obvio, y en Michelle, aunque no tan exagerado, no era difícil saberlo para aquellos que la conocían bien.

Keiji en el fondo sentía algo de envidia de ellos. Parecía que pese a todas sus complicaciones, ambos tenían bastante claro lo que sentían. No como él, que era un manojo de pensamientos inconexos que le daba algo de reparo organizar en su mente. Cuando estaba con Amelia se sentía feliz y cómodo. Y en días como ese en los cuales sabía que ella iría al gimnasio, hasta él mismo se percataba de que miraba el reloj con mucha más frecuencia de lo habitual. Podría decirse que, en cierto modo, echaba de menos su compañía cuando no la tenía alrededor. Quizás Akari podría ayudarle. Él tenía bastantes amigas con las que mantenía una relación muy estrecha, como Eva, Sheila, Yaeko y Kanako, además de tener muy claro lo que sentía por Michelle y lo diferentes que eran esos sentimientos de los que tenía por el resto. Puede que si hablase con él le ayudase a aclararse las ideas. Le observó un momento mientras consultaba su teléfono, que acababa de sonar. Pudo imaginarse perfectamente quién le había escrito en base a la cara que puso en cuando leyó el mensaje.

\- Michelle dice que ya viene para aquí- murmuró escribiendo una respuesta y dejando que una sonrisilla algo bobalicona se le dibujase en la boca Guardó el teléfono y lo miró con decisión.- Hoy vamos a hacer _sparring _con Asatarô ¿sabes si está aquí ya?

-Sí, llegó hace poco y está en los tatamis- le indicó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección en la que se había ido.

\- Ah, pues voy yendo con él y así empiezo con los calentamientos y estiramientos- para corroborarlo se estiró, haciendo su espalda crujir - ¿Puedes decirle a Michelle que ya estamos allí si la ves llegar?

Keiji asintió y Akari estaba a punto de marcharse cuando en un impulso le agarró del brazo. Quizás no era el mejor momento para hacerle esa consulta teniendo en cuenta que estaban en mitad del gimnasio y que Amelia no tardaría mucho en llegar. Pero tenía la necesidad de aclararse y no fue capaz de dejarlo pasar, tenía que aprovechar ahora que estaba a solas con Akari aunque sólo tuviesen unos minutos. Su amigo se giró hacia él, escrutándolo con la mirada pero sin abandonar su sonrisa. Keiji se sintió algo cohibido repentinamente. Pensar en hacerle esa consulta a Akari era muy diferente de tener que vocalizarla, pero ya le había detenido así que no le quedaba otro remedio que hacerlo. Además sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aclarase de una vez a sí mismo si eso que había tenido con Amelia había sido una cita o no. Se repetía mentalmente que no, pero cuando más comparaba su situación con lo que veía en las películas románticas, más similares entre sí le resultaban. Se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire. No tenía claro cómo de perspicaz sería su amigo teniendo en cuenta el estado de obnubilación en el cual se encontraba, pero esperaba que no lo fuese mucho y no atase cabos.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Akari asintió- ¿Tú alguna vez has ido al cine con Michelle?

\- No- sacudió la cabeza- Pero no es mala idea, quizás se lo proponga ¿por?

\- Nada, nada, entonces nada- intentó dejarlo pasar pero con estupor pudo ver como si una chispa repentina iluminase la mirada de su amigo

\- Espera… ¿te interesa ir al cine con alguien?- Keiji se quedó estático durante un instante. No quería mentir, pero tampoco quería decir la verdad. Quizás si no respondía en un rato Akari se cansaría y se iría.- ¿Quieres ir al cine con Amelia?- apartó la cara, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su amigo durante más tiempo

\- No es eso- bueno, ahí no estaba mintiendo. Era cierto que le gustaría volver al cine con Amelia, pero la pregunta iba por el encuentro que ya habían tenido, no por los posibles en un futuro. Eso no era mentir.

\- ¿Has ido al cine con Amelia?- preguntó con cierta duda. Keiji tenía tal lío en la cabeza que no queriendo dar una respuesta afirmativa acabó por dejarse en evidencia de la forma más obvia.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho Michelle?

\- ¡Has ido al cine con Amelia!- exclamó abriendo la boca de par en par. Keiji le instó a bajar el tono haciéndole un gesto con las manos- ¿Fue el viernes? ¿Por eso Michelle dijo que estabas ocupado y no podía quedarse en tu casa? – Keiji suspiró resignado. Bueno, prefería que lo supiese él antes que Shokichi, sólo esperaba que no fue aireándolo. No es que fuse un secreto pero…era mejor que no lo supiese mucha gente.

\- Sí- reconoció pasándose la mano por el pelo- Sólo quedamos para ir al cine, y luego cenamos por ahí. Creo que no fue una cita pero tampoco tengo muy claro lo que es una cita y lo que no, y no sé qué pensar- suspiró.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?- la pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido y le tomó unos segundos responder.

\- Que no tengo muy claro si he tenido una cita con ella o no- respondió no muy convencido. Esa era la parte más superficial del problema, pero él mismo él ya no tenía claro si eso era realmente lo que le preocupaba o simplemente era en lo que se escudaba para no ahondar más en lo que realmente sentía.

\- ¿Lo pasasteis bien?- Keiji asintió- ¿Te gustó estar con ella?

\- Sí

\- Pues no le des más vueltas- se rascó la mejilla- Qué más dará como se llame- mostró una expresión pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla- Si te gusta ir al cine con ella pues ve, no hay necesidad de que dos personas sean pareja para que hagan cosas juntos- Keiji lo miró con atención- O al menos eso creo yo, pero puede que me equivoque. No sé mucho de estas cosas.

\- Gracias Akari- dijo con total sinceridad. En cierto modo sintió que le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Cuando venga Michelle…- empezó a decir con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, sí, ya le digo dónde estás.

Le vio alejarse no pudiendo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Iba tan metido en su mundo que se equivocó y se dirigió a la zona de pesas en lugar de a los tatamis y tuvo que cambiar de dirección en el último momento tras mirar a su alrededor con confusión, encontrándose en un sitio al cual no esperaba llegar. Keiji consultó de nuevo su reloj, Amelia debería estar al caer al igual que Michelle. Le daba algo de miedo lo que pudiese decirle. Sabía que era muy protectora para con todos en general, en particular con sus amigas ¿y si Amelia le había dicho algo sobre el viernes? ¿Y si realmente la había incomodado de alguna manera? Sabía que de ser así Michelle no tendría reparo alguno en hablar en nombre de su amiga y echarle un buen rapapolvo.

Tras dar una última vuelta por el gimnasio se dirigió a su oficina para guardar el papeleo que había dejado a medias de nuevo. Ya tenía claro que no iba a hacer nada en lo que quedaba de tarde así que no tenía sentido dejarlo todo por el medio. Mientras recogía reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho a Akari. Puede que tuviese razón y le estuviera dando demasiadas vueltas al viernes. Simplemente eran dos personas adultas que había decidido hacer en conjunto una actividad que les gustaba a ambos. Y daba igual como eso se llamase. Estaba muy contento y sentía que una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios en cuanto pensaba en quedar más veces con ella, así que no tenía sentido comerse la cabeza con ello. Pero a pesar de haberse quitado algo de peso de encima al planteárselo de esa manera seguía sintiendo que algo no terminaba de estar del todo bien. Había algo más profundo y que aunque no fuese malo de por sí, hacía que no se relajase del todo y que se notase a sí mismo un poco más nervioso de lo habitual.

Un par de secos golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de su maraña de pensamientos y tras un par de segundos dio permiso a la persona que estuviese fuera para que entrase. Michelle se asomó al interior con una sonrisa pícara y Keiji tragó saliva. Que no cundiese el pánico, él también tenía algo con lo que contraatacar si le tomaba mucho el pelo. Estaba seguro de que no la dejaría indiferente si mencionaba ese fin de semana que había pasado en casa de Akari. Pasó al interior cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, y se acercó a su mesa frotándose las manos. Bajo el brazo llevaba su cantimplora, en la cinturilla de sus mallas el teléfono y, al igual que Akari, una toalla colgada de su cuello. En lugar de sentarse en una silla se apoyó en el escritorio, mirándole desde arriba mientras se colocaba las gafas por el puente. Si quería intimidarle, lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Akari te está esperando en los tatamis- espetó, rompiendo el silencio que le estaba ahogando y de paso cumpliendo la petición del susodicho.

\- Míralo que hábil, como intenta desviar el tema.

\- No habíamos sacado tema aún- se defendió, intentando aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible.

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que vengo- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con suficiencia. Keiji suspiró. Sí, lo sabía perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? – se resignó. No le quedaba otra.

\- Sólo qué tal os fue- tomó una actitud mucho menos amenazante y sonrió. Ahora que Keiji se fijó más en ella se percató de que desprendía un aura de felicidad similar a la que había visto en Akari un momento antes – Creo que nunca antes te he visto tener una cita a solas con una mujer, y me produce curiosidad.

\- No fue una cita…- se excusó pese a que seguía sin tenerlo claro. La oyó suspirar y negar con la cabeza

\- ¿Por qué esa reticencia a llamarlo cita?- Keiji se encogió de hombros- Tu y yo tenemos una cita ahora mismo, quedamos con antelación en que hoy nos veríamos y aquí estoy- le sonrió sinceramente- Siento no haber traído flores.

Ambos se rieron y eso sirvió a Keiji para tranquilizarse. Charlaron un poco más. Ella le preguntó sobre su encuentro con Amelia para ir al cine y Keiji comprobó para su alivio que su amiga no le había contado a Michelle nada al respecto de haberse sentido incómoda o mal estando con él. Eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa y notar una sensación agradable por todo el cuerpo, que aumentó cuando ésta le confirmó que de hecho Amelia sí le había dicho que se lo había pasado muy bien, además de más cosas que se negó a contarle a Keiji. Cuando él quiso tomar la revancha preguntándose sobre su estancia con Akari, Michelle tomó una actitud un poco a la defensiva, pero el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y la forma en la que sonreía la delataban. Realmente se alegraba mucho por ambos.

En ese momento empezó a escucharse un poco de jaleo fuera, y ambos enmudecieron intentando saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Keiji se levantó para salir escopeteado y solucionar el posible problema, pero Michelle le detuvo con un gesto con la mano y le agarró para que se acercase con ella a la puerta intentando escuchar lo que pasaba. Le explicó que era más adecuado conocer la situación antes de meterse de lleno en ella, y Keiji no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Podían escuchar la voz de alguien que no conocían llamando a un tal Kei, seguida de la voz de ¿Amelia? Se miraron entre ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y ya tenían ambos la mano en la manilla cuando el sonido del timbre de emergencia de recepción rompió el aire. No tardaron ni una milésima de segundo en abrir la puerta y salir.

_Tierra trágame_, era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Amelia en ese momento. A un lado, Xi, a medio desvestir y sonriéndola. Al otro, Keiji, con cara de absoluta estupefacción e intercambiando la mirada entre ella y su amiga. ¿Por qué todo le salía siempre mal? Por si no fuese poco el reparo que le daba que Xi y Keiji se conociesen, tenían que hacerlo de esa manera. En mitad de la entrada del gimnasio, dando un espectáculo y con público incluido, tal y como pudo comprobar en cuanto se giró. Medio gimnasio estaba mirando hacia ellos, y el otro medio, cuchicheando. Notaba su cara caliente. Quería desaparecer. Se sentía frustrada, avergonzada y ante todo, impotente. No tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación, y sentía que como amiga de Xi y de Keiji le correspondía a ella hacerlo dado que estaba, literalmente, en el medio. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Era en momentos así en los que más odiaba no tener más arrojo para decir las cosas y levantó la mirada buscando alguien en quien apoyarse. Y entonces la vio, acercándose a ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y paso decidido. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Amelia expresó con sus ojos lo que no fue capaz de decir con palabras…SOCORRO.

Michelle se situó a su lado al instante, dándole un pequeño apretón en los hombros y dirigiéndole una expresión demoledora a Xi. No obstante esta no pareció achantarse, y en lugar de ello alzó las cejas y apretó los labios asintiendo ligeramente. Amelia se llevó una mano a la frente. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que tenía encima, para rematarlo Xi estaba interesada en Michelle ¡Pero qué había hecho ella para merecer eso! ¿Había sido una criminal en otra vida o qué? Estaba masajeándose las sienes cuando Keiji pareció por fin reaccionar y se acercó a ellas, situándose al otro lado de Amelia y un poco por delante de ella. Oh no. Debían haberlo malinterpretado y seguro que creían que Xi la estaba atacando o algo así. Tenía que aclarar la situación y hacerlo pronto, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada, Michelle, no te preocupes. Es una…

\- ¡Hola! Me llamo Xi- interrumpió y le tendió la mano a Michelle, que la aceptó con firmeza- Soy amiga de Amelia- la susodicha sintió sobre ella la mirada interrogativa de su compañera de gimnasio, esperando que confirmase si era verdad. Ella asintió con una sonrisa algo cohibida, no es que se avergonzase de Xi pero…quizás es que estuviese a medio vestir dando voces en la entrada de un local no era la mejor forma de presentársela. Bueno, si era sincera, la verdad es que en ocasiones sí que llegaba a avergonzarla un poco.

\- Oh, yo soy Michelle- su expresión se volvió mucho más relajada y afable- Es un placer.

\- El placer es mío- respondió Xi con un tono de voz que dejaba más que claro que la frase no era un mero formalismo.

Amelia suspiró. En el fondo se esperaba que algo así ocurriría cuando las presentase en vista del interés que había mostrado por ella cuando le había enseñado fotografías. Intercambiaron algunas palabras más y ella aprovechó para dedicarle una mirada de refilón a Keiji. No quería que conociese a Xi así, de hecho incluso hubiera preferido que no lo hiciese por el momento. No sabía qué pensaría Keiji de ella al conocer a su amiga y también le daba reparo el pensar cómo podía reaccionar ella ante él. Tenía claro que no dudaría en ser demoledora si consideraba que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y Xi solía ser mucho más exigente para las parejas de su amiga que para las suyas propias. Al observarle le vio mucho más relajado que un momento antes, aunque parecía aún estar alucinando. Se giró hacia ella con una pregunta muda en los ojos y Amelia apartó la cara al instante, no viéndose capaz de responder nada en ese momento. Se pasó la mano por la nuca, por lo menos se estaba sintiendo menos observada que un momento antes y de hecho al mirar a su alrededor vio que gran parte del público que habían tenido antes había vuelto a sus quehaceres.

\- ¿Kei?- escuchó decir a Michelle. _No, no, no, no, no, no_ repitió mentalmente Amelia como un mantra- No me suena ningún Kei. Pero si estás buscando alguien con el nombre parecido con quien Amelia congenia MUY bien- pudo sentir la mirada pícara de sus dos amigas sobre ella y se cubrió la cara con las manos- Lo tienes aquí

No le hizo falta mirar para saber que Michelle estaba señalando a Keiji. De hecho no quería mirar de ser posible. ¿Por qué tenía que haber acabado así el día? Se había despertado muy feliz, radiante por ese viernes que había pasado con Keiji y por los mensajes que habían compartido posteriormente. Era cierto que Xi le había dado mucho la lata esos días insistiéndole con que quería conocerle, pero realmente confió en que sería capaz de evitar algo así. Debería haber sabido que a Xi no le bastaría con decirle que prefería presentárselo otro día. Era una mujer de acción, y cuando quería algo, no dudaba en ir a por ello.

\- Ameeeee- canturreó Xi, apoyándose en los pivotes de la entrada con cierto descaro- ¿No nos vas a presentar?

\- Ehh sí, claro- se colocó el pelo con cierto nerviosismo, apartándose el flequillo de la cara- Keiji, te presento a Xi- carraspeó, no atreviéndose a mirarle fijamente. No estaba preparada para ver su reacción pero supuso que sería curiosa pues oyó a Michelle disimular una risilla a su espalda- Es la amiga que te dije que estaba en mi casa. Xi, él es…bueno ya lo sabes.

Xi te tendió la mano, pero en lugar de aceptarla Keiji hizo una pequeña reverencia para a continuación rascarse la nuca y emitir una disculpa por no haberse percatado del saludo. La idea de esconderse bajo tierra y no volver a salir nunca más empezaba a resultar demasiado tentadora para Amelia. No volvería a ese gimnasio. Jamás. Y cambiaría el horario de paseo de Sauron. Lo que hiciese falta con tal de no tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con Keiji nunca más. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Tú eres el tipo que fue con Amelia al cine?

_POR FAVOR NO _gritó Amelia interiormente. ¿Dónde había una capa de invisibilidad cuando la necesitabas? Se cubrió la cara con las manos y a través de los dedos pudo ver el rostro de Keiji teñirse algo de rojo, para a continuación asentir mostrándose algo cohibido. Xi se había apoyado en los pivotes de tal manera que su más que generoso escote quedaba justo bajo la mirada de Keiji, el cual apartaba la cara pero no parecía tener muy claro donde apoyar los ojos si no era en la mujer frente a él. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y tanto él como ella apartaron la cara en direcciones opuestas casi al instante. Las risillas de Michelle de fondo cada vez eran menos disimuladas.

\- Supongo que sí- carraspeó- Este viernes fuimos al cine

\- Tché ¿y me dejaste tirada por este pringado? ¡Ni siquiera sabe dar la mano con fuerza!- Michelle se carcajeó con más fuerza y Amelia por un momento deseó poder vivir en el universo mágico de Harry Potter para poder aparecerse directamente en su casa, meterse en la cama bajo un montón de mantas y dejar que todo siguiese su curso a su alrededor. Sin ella presente, a ser posible- Ahora veo por qué no intentó siquiera meterte mano- sonrió y le dio un par de golpes amistosos en el brazo- Me alegra que no seas un pervertido.

Amelia sentía que iba a estallar. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero sabía que si lo hacía probablemente no aguantaría ni hasta la puerta y tendría que pararse. No obstante en ese momento pudo oír a Michelle recuperar el aliento después de carcajearse, y aun con una sonrisa ladina en la cara se adelantó un par de pasos, apoyándole la mano en la espalda y dándole un leve golpe con la cadera al pasar a su lado. Xi pareció olvidarse de Keiji y centró la atención en su amiga. Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos y Amelia tenía claro que Michelle se estaba dando cuenta. Era muy perspicaz para esas cosas.

\- Todos aquí apreciamos mucho a Keiji- tanto el aludido como Amelia le dedicaron una mirada agradecida a Michelle al ver que salió en su defensa- Es muy prudente y siempre se preocupa por sus amigos. Cuida mucho de Amelia- Xi desvió sus ojos un momento a su amiga, que pese a que seguía estando cohibida había conseguido tranquilizarse algo gracias a la intervención de Michelle- Incluso ha diseñado una serie de ejercicios adecuada para su forma física ¿verdad?- ella asintió efusivamente y vio a Xi sonreír con cierto orgullo al mirarla.

\- Bueno- intervino él- Es mi trabajo – desde el otro lado de los pivotes Xi los observaba a todos con curiosidad y finalmente suspiró.

\- Si tú me dices que es un buen tipo supongo que te creeré- le dijo a Michelle con una sonrisa traviesa y clavando la mirada en ella, entrecerrando algo los ojos. Amelia se dio una palmada en la frente, era la misma actitud que había visto años atrás cuando intentó ligar con ella- Pareces una mujer con las ideas muy claras.

\- Te aseguro que sí. Hasta ahora nadie ha conseguido convencerme para que haga algo que no quiero hacer

\- Eso me gusta- alzó las cejas, mostrando un más que evidente interés- ¿Y hay algo en especial que quieras hacer ahora?

\- Un poco de ejercicio no estaría mal- Michelle enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos- Para eso he venido al gimnasio.

\- Oh sí ¡cierto!- pareció recordar de repente. Se giró hacia Keiji que estaba observando el intercambio de palabras o, más bien, descarado flirteo por parte de Xi con Michelle, con total estupefacción- ¡Tú, Keiji! Me quiero a apuntar al gimnasio.

\- ¡Xi!- intervino finalmente Amelia, al ver que Keiji había mostrado una expresión casi de horror ante la proposición de Xi- Será mejor que veas lo que hay en este gimnasio antes de apuntarte ¿no crees? Quizás no tengan el tipo de instalaciones que tú necesitas.

\- Pero no tengo ropa para entrar ahí, me lo dijo ésa- señaló con el pulgar hacia la recepcionista, que llevaba un rato oculta tras el mostrador y daba la sensación de que no saldría de su refugio ni aunque la arrastrasen o amenazasen a punta de pistola

\- No te preocupes- dijo Michelle al instante- Siempre traigo algo de repuesto por si acaso, ya te dejo algo yo. Ven conmigo.

Mientras Xi recogía sus cosas, que había dejado en un montón a sus pies, Michelle le dio a Amelia un leve codazo y señaló a Keiji con un gesto con la cabeza. El pobre parecía como ausente, y se había posicionado con los brazos en jarras, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Es como su hubiese algo fascinante en las baldosas que nadie salvo él era capaz de ver. Sus peores temores se habían cumplido. Tal y como se esperaba su mejor amiga y Keiji no congeniaban para nada, y ella los quería a los dos. Por eso precisamente era reticente a que se conocieran.

\- Dale un poco de tiempo- le susurró Michelle – Está abrumado pero se le pasará. Os dejamos a solas un poquito.

Vio a sus dos amigas alejarse en dirección al vestuario. Conforme lo hacían, Xi se dio la vuelta un momento y tras hacer un leve gesto hacia Michelle con la cabeza, simuló la forma de un corazón con sus manos y sonrió con picardía. Amelia no sabía si reírse o llorar, así que optó por lo primero, que era más satisfactorio. Miró hacia Keiji, que suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Ella frunció el ceño, se sentía algo responsable por hacerle encontrarse en ese estado de confusión. Al fin y al cabo Xi era su amiga, y la había seguido a ella dada su reticencia a decirle donde estaba el gimnasio. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia él, con infinitas dudas, sin tener claro lo que hacía y sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago, pero con demasiadas ansias por disculparse como para enfocarse en esas nimiedades.

\- Keiji…- murmuró haciéndole levantar la mirada- Siento todo esto. No quería montar un espectáculo en tu gimnasio.

\- Es curioso- respondió. No sabía siquiera si la estaba mirando o no, pues ella tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo- No me imaginé que tendrías amigas así, parecéis muy diferentes.- lo sabía, le había molestado. Amelia tragó saliva y se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

\- Perdóname

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Por todo esto. No sabía que me iba a seguir y que se iba a montar este espectáculo- dejó que el pelo cayera sobre su cara, para intentar cubrir la vergüenza que sentía- Debería haber tenido el carácter suficiente como para parar todo esto antes de que fuese a más.

\- Amelia….tranquila- la agarró por los hombros con suavidad y ella levantó ligeramente la cabeza- No lo digo como algo malo, que tengas amigas tan diferentes a ti demuestra que eres muy buena chica y que no tienes prejuicios- lo miró quedándose totalmente obnubilada por un instante. No terminaba de creerse que Keiji tuviese tan buen concepto de ella y menos aún después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, sólo estoy un poco sorprendido- le apartó el pelo de la cara dejando que las yemas de sus dedos se posaran momentáneamente en su mejilla- Es genial que quiera apuntarse al gimnasio. Yo tendré un cliente más y tú una amiga con quien pasar el rato- Amelia se sintió sonreír y su gesto alegre se amplió al ver una expresión más relajada en la cara de Keiji- Mira, ahí vienen- indicó mirando en dirección a Xi y Michelle, que salieron charlando de los vestuarios. Xi llevaba un top y un pantalón de chándal con los que anteriormente había visto a su otra amiga- ¿Te apetece ver a Akari y Michelle? Hoy van a hacer _sparring._

Amelia asintió y se sintió en una nube al notar como Keiji deslizó las manos suavemente por sus brazos en lugar de soltar sus hombros sin más. Se alejó un par de pasos de ella y al girarse, Amelia se topó con la mirada de Michelle cuestionando si todo iba bien. Asintió y tras ello vio a su amiga acercarse a Keiji y comentar algo con él mientras caminaban en dirección a los tatamis. Xi se acercó a ella sonriendo abiertamente y con los brazos tras la cabeza. No despegaba los ojos ni de Michelle ni de Keiji aprovechando que caminaban delante de ellas. Parecía que los estaba sometiendo a un escáner.

\- Bueno, supongo que no parece un mal tío- le dijo en voz baja conforme los seguían.

\- ¿Supones?- Xi asintió

-Pero lo pienso estar vigilando, y si te hace daño- juntó los puños frente a ella, adquiriendo una pose amenazante- …lo machaco. No sería la primera vez que le hago a alguien un _fa-jin_ en las pelotas.

\- ¡Xi!

\- No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer- se defendió alzando las manos frente a ella- Sólo si resulta ser un capullo.

\- Keiji no es un capullo- refunfuñó. Xi sonrió divertida y la revolvió el pelo

\- Vale, vale. Por cierto- le dio un ligero codazo y señaló a Michelle- ¿Sabes si tiene pareja, intención de tenerla, si la tiene pero está abierta a más…? Ya me entiendes

\- Bueno, pareja en sí no tiene pero…- Amelia sonrió para sí- Si esperas un poco verás de qué te hablo.

Vio a su amiga poner una mueca de extrañeza, pero no preguntó más. Frente a ellos no tardaron en aparecer los tatamis en los cuales Akari ya estaba haciendo algunos movimientos bajo las órdenes de Asataro. En cuanto el chaval se percató de que habían llegado se detuvo al instante y se giró llamando a Michelle, saludándola con la mano a tiempo que sonreía abiertamente. Dada su expresión de alegría, si no supiese que sus amigos se habían visto esa misma mañana, juraría que hacía meses que no coincidían. Esa efusividad era mucha hasta para él.

\- Oh, creo que ya lo entiendo-se rio Xi- El de culo de melocotón ¿verdad?

\- ¿Culo de…qué?- cuestionó Amelia, no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa divertida

\- ¿Pero tú has visto ese culo? – lo señaló con el dedo bastante descaradamente- Si me fuesen los tíos hasta me pondría y todo.

Amelia se echó a reír por lo bajo cubriéndose la boca, acompañada por las carcajadas menos discretas de su amiga. Puede que en ocasiones la hiciese pasar vergüenza, pero no podía negar que pese a todo, la apreciaba muchísimo.

Michelle se descalzó y entró en el tatami moviendo el cuello hacia los lados y estirando la espalda. Akari la estaba sonriendo abiertamente y sintió un vuelco en el estómago, malditas las ganas que tenía de olvidarse de convenciones sociales, acercarse a él y comerle la boca. Pero tuvo que conformarse con acortar la distancia entre ellos y saludarle con una sonrisa y un leve empujón con el hombro. Él la miro de refilón y respondió al empujón con otro de su parte, soltando una pequeña risa. Parecía estar tan contento que sintió que la alegría la invadía también a ella. Por fin, tras semanas en las cuales era evidente que estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, parecía estar recuperado. Se mantuvo a su lado, dejando que sus brazos se rozasen, mientras Asatarô les explicaba el ejercicio que quería que hiciesen. Anhelaba tocarle y poder tomarse con él las mismas libertades que las de ese fin de semana que acababan de dejar atrás. Cuando le había dicho esa mañana que le había echado de menos no había sido mentira. El día anterior, al llegar a casa, sintió un vacío en el pecho y cierta tristeza, al pensar que esa noche no lo tendría al alcance de sus manos, pudiéndole hacer una visita nocturna si quisiera.

Akari se había convertido en una parte importantísima de su vida, y quería que lo siguiera siendo. Era por ello que pese a la vergüenza que le daba y a que había estado toda la mañana mascándolo hasta que se atrevió a decírselo, acabó por confesarle que le había echado de menos. Estaba harta. Sabía que no tenía sentido empezar una relación con él, no cuando tenían que enfrentarse a todas esas barreras y cuando fuese lo que fuese lo que tuvieran, sólo sería algo temporal. Pero tras reflexionar durante toda una noche en ese infernal sofá, con Max dándole la lata y tras conversación la mañana siguiente con Alex, decidió que no se iba a poner más trabas de las que ya le imponía la sociedad y su situación. No iba a crear más barreras de las que ya existían. No era justo para ella tener que reprimir sus sentimientos, y no era justo para él no saber el cariño que ella le tenía cuando Akari siempre se lo estaba demostrando. No pensaba confesarse, no lo veía necesario. Simplemente no cerraría el grifo de sus sentimientos, prefería mostrarle lo que sentía que no decírselo. También, siguiendo el mismo consejo que le dio a Kanako, dejaría que las cosas evolucionasen por sí solas. Tan sólo se preocuparía de que pasase lo que pasase, todo se quedase en la intimidad entre ambos. Arriesgaban demasiado en caso de hacerlo público.

La noche anterior, mientras de vuelta en su casa organizaba sus cosas había estado hablando con su padre. El sábado de la semana siguiente era la final de la _Super Bowl_, y como ya iba siendo habitual desde hacía algunos años, Shokichi, él y ella misma se reunirían en casa del primero para verla. Se había convertido en una tradición entre ellos desde que era pequeña. De lo que se había percatado mientras hablaba con su progenitor y que era algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, era que quería que Akari y sus padres se conociesen. Se llegó a sorprender incluso a sí misma con ese pensamiento, ni siquiera lo tuvo de manera consciente. No es que quisiera presentárselo como su amigo, o novio, o lo que fuese. Simplemente fue pensar que su padre iba a estar allí en poco más de una semana y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que también deberían invitar a Akari a ver la _Super Bowl,_ ya que así de paso podrían conocerse. Tenía la corazonada de que congeniarían. No obstante no se atrevía a decirle a Shokichi que invitase también a Akari. No quería imaginarse cómo se pondría de decírselo, era capaz de aparecer con un vestido de novia para ella el día de la final.

Mientras Asatarô seguía hablando ella aprovechó para empezar a calentar y hacer estiramientos. Ese hombre no callaba, y entre sus bromas sin sentido y su charla incesante la estaba sacando un poco de quicio. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Akari, que parecía igual de hastiado que ella y la dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva al verla empezar a ejercitarse mientras hacía que escuchaba a su entrenador. A su espalda podía sentir los ojos de Keiji, Xi y Amelia. Esta última se había sentado entre ambos al borde del tatami y los miraba alternativamente mientras intentaba que charlasen entre ellos. Pese a lo diferentes que eran le dio la impresión de que tanto el uno como la otra hacían verdaderos esfuerzos por llevar una conversación algo normal, aunque las sorprendidas caras de Keiji de cuando en cuando dejaban en evidencia que no estaba acostumbrado a comentarios tan directos. Y eso que era su amigo, y Michelle no es que fuese precisamente la clase de persona que se guardaba las cosas. Sonrió para sí conforme hacía estiramientos con los brazos. Sabía que les iría bien, tanto el uno como la otra apreciaban demasiado a Amelia como para no intentar al menos congeniar.

\- Akarin- pudo oír a su alumno chascar la lengua ante su mote- Ayuda a Michelle con el calentamiento y cuando terminéis me avisas y empezamos- a ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido el tono que utilizó, y se miraron entre ellos con resignación- Si es que no acabas tú antes claro está- se burló soltando una risilla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, senpai?- preguntó Akari, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Bueno a que quizás tanto calentamiento sean emociones muy fuertes para un virgen veinteañero ¡ay, la juventud!

\- Quizás no deberías estar vacilando a vírgenes de 20 años cuanto sigues estando soltero con casi 40- le espetó mostrando una expresión de suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Cállate!- exigió. Su cara enrojeció y se intentó excusar entre balbuceos, pero al sentir las acusatorias miradas de todos los presentes sobre él se quedó congelado en el sitio y se colocó las gafas. Michelle no pudo evitar intervenir y rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Akari, mirando a Asatarô con su mejor cara de lástima.

\- No seas así Akari, no es tan fácil casarse. Es algo que tiene que hacerse con quien congenies, compartas muchas cosas, que sientas que tiene mucho que aportarte- sacudió la cabeza- Para Asatarô debe ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien con quien congeniar- añadió con su mejor sonrisa burlona, dejando evidente que lo que quería decir es que no había nadie que lo aguantase.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Me voy al baño!

Tanto ellos como sus amigos en un lateral del tatami se echaron a reír. Akari había apoyado la mano en sus lumbares y se sonrieron entre sí antes de ver a Asatarô alejarse con la cara roja y dando grandes zancadas. Le estaba bien empleado, por meterse donde no le llamaban. Soltó una última carcajada y sin realmente tener ganas de ello, se separó de Akari, echando de menos su contacto en cuando dejó de sentirlo. Sin apenas comentar nada prosiguieron con la rutina de estiramientos. Él ya conocía la suya, y ella la de él, y era muchas las veces que se ayudaban el uno al otro, por lo que no necesitaron aclarar cuál era el siguiente ejercicio. Akari golpeó su propio hombro un par de veces tras agacharse un poco, indicándole a Michelle que ya estaba preparado para que se apoyase en él. Ella alzó la pierna y así lo hizo, indicándole a Akari que fuese poco a poco acercándose a ella para forzar la postura, pidiéndose que se detuviese una vez sintió que estaba llegando al límite de lo que podían aguantar sus músculos. Él apoyó las manos en su muslo y espinilla, ayudándola a mantener la pierna donde correspondía, y la miró con una sonrisa en cuando ella resopló al sentir que la postura empezaba a tirarle demasiado. Tras mantenerse así un tiempo, repitió la operación con la otra pierna, y mientas estaban realizando el ejercicio sintió a Akari mirar hacia los lados para clavar sus ojos en ella a continuación. No tenían a nadie cerca, ni siquiera a Asatarô, que parecía haberse perdido camino del baño. El resto de sus amigos estaban a la distancia suficiente como para que no les oyesen si hablaban en voz baja.

\- Michelle…

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Ves cuando antes dijiste que bueno…- suspiró y la miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio- Que tu apartamento estaba solitario cuando llegaste- Michelle sintió sus músculos tensarse por un instante. Le daba algo de vergüenza que sacase el tema de nuevo así que simplemente asintió notando sus mejillas enrojecer – Yo también te eché de menos- sonrió con algo de timidez- Te echo de menos bastante a menudo, la verdad.

\- Y yo.

Lo dijo al instante, sin pensar. Pero era lo que realmente sentía y no podía negarlo. Tragó saliva, pese a que no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho estaba algo avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar tan abiertamente de lo que sentía y menos aún a hacerlo en un lugar público como el gimnasio. Sabía que sus amigos no podían oírles pero igualmente se estaba sintiendo observada, y estarían viendo que tenía la cara roja y no sólo de los ejercicios que estaba haciendo. Pero la situación en la que se encontraban, con sus cuerpos tocándose y sus pieles rozándose sin tejido de por medio, les proporcionaba una atmósfera demasiado íntima cuando estaban en realidad rodeados de gente. Akari la estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la expresión totalmente iluminada, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella tendría una cara parecida. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios y no la ocultó, lo que hizo que a él estuviera a punto de resbalársele de entre las manos su pierna, que aún estaba sujetando.

Se separaron con cierta timidez y de refilón pudo ver a Akari pasarse las manos por el pelo y sonreír mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo. Abrió las piernas y echó el tronco hacia delante en dirección de una de ellas, con los brazos extendidos, Akari se apoyó en su espalda, ayudándola a bajar el torso. Su cabeza era un hervidero. Necesitaba alguna excusa, algún momento, lo que fuese, para poder verle fuera de la universidad. Tenían pendiente una cena y que terminase de leerle la historia, pero era algo que prefería hablar con él con mayor tranquilidad. No obstante el único día en el cual se le ocurría que iban a poder coincidir más allá del aula y del gimnasio era el del cumpleaños de Kanako y para ello quedaban aún dos semanas. A no ser que…

\- Akari- murmuró con cierta dificultad dada la postura. Él se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para poder oírla mejor- ¿Alguna vez has visto la final de la _Super Bowl_?

\- No ¿por?

\- ¿Te gustaría verla?- se empezó a incorporar y él la soltó, dejando que se sentase. Tomó aire y movió el cuello hacia los lados antes de repetir el mismo ejercicio en la otra dirección. Él, tras unos segundos de incertidumbre musitó una afirmación y volvió a apoyarse en su espalda- Vamos a ir a verla a casa de Shokichi ¿quieres venir?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – pese a que no podía verle la cara en su tono de voz se podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo- ¡Me encantaría! Gracias, Michelle.

Ella no añadió nada más. Le costaba hablar mientras hacía ese ejercicio y tampoco es que supiese qué decir. No se podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había invitado a Akari, a una casa que no era la suya, a un evento en el cual iba a estar su padre. Y lo más gracioso de todo es que si hubiera sido Shokichi quien hubiese invitado a Akari probablemente se habría enfadado con él. Pero ahí estaba ella, facilitándole el trabajo al señor rector. Una oleada de vergüenza la sobrevino al pensar cómo presentaría a Akari a su padre ¿Cómo alumno? ¿Amigo? Se sentía idiota. Tan sólo unos minutos pensaba que le haría ilusión que Akari y su padre se conociesen y ahora que iban a hacerlo entraba en pánico. ¿Era tonta o qué?

Tras unos minutos más haciendo estiramientos mientras hablaban sobre temas menos embarazosos, Asatarô volvió y se prepararon para empezar con su sesión de _sparring_. En esta ocasión el entrenador quería hacer las cosas un poco diferentes y en lugar de enfrentarse frente a frente harían dos tantas de ejercicios diferentes. En la primera Akari debería caminar o mantenerse en el tatami según su elección y Michelle debía atacarle, practicando así Akari movimientos más orientados a la defensa. En el segundo caso, haría él la parte ofensiva y ella la defensiva. Michelle estaba deseosa de empezar. Seguía rumiando en su cabeza la forma tan estúpida en al que había perdido la partida de_ Twister_ el día anterior, y quería venganza. Y nada mejor que la lucha libre para para hacerlo.

Con el sonido del silbato, empezaron. Akari se puso en posición defensiva mientras se movía por el tatami, expectante. Puede que lo quisiese y que estuviese más enamorada de él de lo que se atrevía a reconocerse a sí misma. Pero en ese momento sólo lo veía como un enemigo, y de hecho prácticamente podía oler su miedo. Poco quedaba ya del temor de hacerla daño que tuvo Akari el primer día que hicieron sparring, principalmente porque solía ser él quien salía peor parado. Se abalanzó sobre él de repente, y aunque en un principio fue capaz de reprimir su ataque y forcejearon hasta que ella pudo agarrarle con las piernas y tras apoyarse con las manos en el suelo lo lanzó contra el tatami, haciendo que perdiese el aire del golpe. Akari dio un par de palmadas en la superficie, anunciando el final del movimiento. Se quejó por lo bajo, y Michelle, sentada a su lado le apartó el pelo de la cara dirigiéndole una sonrisa de disculpa. Tras darle unos segundos para sobreponerse, se incorporó y le tendió una mano que él aceptó para ayudarle a levantarse. Se miraron sin soltarse hasta que Asatarô volvió a hacer sonar el silbato, y se separaron repitiendo la misma rutina.

Ella volvió a atacar y forcejearon de nuevo. Lo atrapó y cuando creía que iba a conseguir vencerle de nuevo él la bloqueó. Tumbado en el suelo alzó las piernas y rodeó su tronco con ellas, reteniéndola, además sujetó uno de sus brazos no dejando que se moviese. Ella lo sabía, que Akari había ganado esa ronda. Pero el recuerdo de la partida de_ Twister_ perdida volvió vívido a su mente y sacando fuerzas de donde creía que no las tenía consiguió escabullirse de su agarre y soltar su brazo. Agarró las piernas del chico y las separó lo suficiente como para colarse entre ellas y retenerlas con las suyas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él a continuación y echándose sobre su torso hasta hacer una llave en uno de sus brazos, sobre su cabeza. Él forcejeó pero no fue capaz de soltarse así que tras resignarse dejando caer su cabeza sobre el tatami, golpeó el suelo con el brazo que tenía libre indicando su nueva derrota. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara, estaba consiguiendo resarcirse por la batalla perdida a base de bien. Le soltó y se mantuvo sobre él mientras ambos recuperaban en aliento. Él se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en sus codos sin llegar a levantarse del suelo. Dobló las piernas para adoptar una posición más cómoda, y Michelle aprovechó para apoyar la espalda en ellas aun a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se miraron con intensidad, sin decirse nada. Ambos tenían claro que no les importaba lo más mínimo quedarse así un rato más.

\- Me estás dando una paliza.- habló finalmente, arrugando la nariz.

\- Sólo es un anticipo de lo que te espera- le amenazó- Es mi revancha por la partida de ayer- le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho- Tú te lo has buscado.

\- ¿Eh?- puso cara de estupefacción- ¡Si lo llego a saber no te hubiera propuesto la revancha!

\- Pues si no quieres acabar mal- se rio- No te queda otra que combatir en serio. Ahora podrías haberme ganado perfectamente

\- Me confié- reconoció- Pensé que ya te tenía.

\- Pues no te confíes. Vamos, intenta ganarme en esta, te advierto que no te lo pondré fácil…

Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Akari y se levantó, incorporándose él instantes después. Al mirar hacia sus amigos se toparon con que Xi mostraba una expresión de total interés, al igual que Asatarô, que apuntaba cosas en una libreta con una sonrisa ladina asomándose a sus labios. Keiji y Amelia parecían algo más impresionados y mientras una jugueteaba con los cordones de sus zapatillas el otro tenía la mirada fija en un punto en la distancia y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso color rojo. Un nuevo pitido del silbato les hizo comenzar de nuevo, y en esta ocasión tras un forcejeo más largo y agitado que en las anteriores ocasiones, acabaron en el suelo con las piernas enredadas, y esta vez fue Akari quien consiguió bloquearla. Situado tras ella, agarró sus brazos no dejando que los moviese. Con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas separó y retuvo la de Michelle para evitar que las usase para tomar impulso. Aunque le doliese admitirlo, esta vez sí que sí, el punto iba para él. Viéndose incapaz de golpear el tatami para indicar que daba por finalizado el movimiento lo indicó a viva voz, y respiró aliviada en el momento en el cual Akari la soltó. Él se sentó a su lado, respirando trabajosamente y ella se mantuvo tumbada haciendo lo mismo. Sintió su mano frotándole la espalda y alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Cansada…Tengo sed.

\- Ahora bebemos algo

Ambos sintieron el tatami vibrar con los pasos de alguien y a los pocos segundos se toparon con Asatarô, que se había acercado con sus toallas y sus cantimploras. Las aceptaron de buen grado, secándose el sudor que resbalaba por su piel al instante. Michelle se sentó junto a su alumno para poder beber cómodamente, mientras el entrenador daba a Akari algunos consejos, indicaciones sobre qué debía mejorar y las felicitaciones correspondientes. Tras dejarles descansar un poco más pasaron a la siguiente ronda. Keiji, Amelia y Xi se despidieron de ellos, alegando que iban a echarle un vistazo al gimnasio, por lo que se quedaron a solas con Asatarô en la zona de tatamis, el cual les dedicó una sonrisa pícara antes de retirarse a un lateral riéndose por lo bajo. Michelle sacudió la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de levantarse y darle una colleja que le dejase los dedos marcados en la nuca. Pero el lugar de ello se giró hacia Akari, que la estaba sonriendo y al cual pareció brillarle la mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Parecía que estaba pasándoselo tan bien como ella. Puede que no fuese lo ideal, pero ambos parecían haber encontrado gracias a su entrenamiento, ese pequeño oasis de privacidad que tanto ansiaban y que temían perder al encontrarse en terreno universitario. Lo estaba disfrutando, y no sólo por el hecho de poder frotarse con su más que atractivo alumno con la excusa de combatir. Aunque desde luego era muy buen aliciente. El sentir sus cuerpos enredarse, jadeantes, enrojecidos y sudorosos…el uno sobre el otro, uniéndose en llaves que a veces parecían más abrazos que otra cosa. Alimentaba, a la vez que ayudaba a mitigar, esas ansias que tenía por llegar con él a algo puramente carnal. Y sabía perfectamente, por la forma en la cual las manos de Akari se agarraban a su piel, por cómo movía su cadera cuando acababan el uno encima del otro y sobre todo por esos ojos llenos de lujuria con los cuales la miraba, que él deseaba lo mismo.

\- Cuando queráis

\- Vamos- le animó dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de levantarse. Él la imitó y esperaron las instrucciones de Asatarô para empezar.

De nuevo hicieron otras tres rondas, que se saldaron con una nueva victoria para Akari en la primera, y otras dos para Michelle en las restantes. Tras descansar otro poco y comprobar con horror que se había acabado haciendo más tarde de lo que esperaban, no tardaron en dirigirse a los vestuarios para cambiarse y marcharse a sus casas. Ella fue la primera en acabar y en cuanto salió de los vestuarios Keiji le salió al paso, avisándola de que Xi se había llevado su ropa para lavarla y ya se la traería Amelia el miércoles. Conforme estaban hablando, Akari hizo aparición, abrochándose el abrigo y acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa en cuanto los vio.

\- ¿Y Amelia y su amiga?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Ya se fueron a casa- murmuró Keiji, que estaba algo ausente y miró hacia la puerta de brazos cruzados y dejando escapar una exhalación. Parecía preocupado con algo. Akari y Michelle se miraron entre ellos, y tras un pequeño intercambio entre susurros decidieron que sería mejor que se encargase ella.

\- Keiji- le llamó Michelle, apoyándole una mano en el antebrazo- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Si te digo algo no se lo dirás a Amelia?- Akari se situó al otro lado de Keiji y aprovechó que estaba distraído para dirigirle una mirada de total confusión a Michelle, que intentó mantenerse impasible pero no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

\- Cuéntame- le murmuró con tranquilidad, frotándole la espalda.

\- Su amiga me da miedo- confesó con la mirada desencajada- Antes estaba probando una máquina, y no sé qué hizo que se soltó una de las partes, y estuvo a punto de darme…de darme…- tragó saliva y enrojeció- No sé si podría ser padre si me hubiese dado

\- Auuuuuu- se quejó Akari con cara de absoluto horror sólo de imaginárselo.

\- Y se rio, Michelle…se rio

\- Vamos, vamos, seguro que no fue para tanto- intentó reconfortarle- Es un poco efusiva, pero parece buena chica.

\- Tú no oíste como se reía…lo estaba disfrutando ¡Y se ha apuntado al gimnasio! No he sido capaz de decirle que no- la miró con algo de miedo pero luego pareció iluminársele la cara y se giró en su dirección, algo más emocionado- ¡Ya sé! Tú pareces haberle gustado. Seguro que a ti te hace caso, contrólala cuando venga. Por favor…

\- ¡Hombres!- soltó Michelle con exasperación pero una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios- Está bien, la mantendré bajo control. Pero quiero algo a cambio…- le dijo alzando un dedo en su dirección. Él puso cara de susto y Akari la miró con extrañeza

-¿El qué?- preguntó temeroso.

\- ¿Ves ese _tonkatsu_ que te queda tan rico? Prepárame uno- Akari sonrió y Keiji se quedó algo estupefacto por un instante.

\- ¿Sólo eso?

\- Y te ayudaría igualmente aunque no me lo preparases, pero tenía que aprovechar ¿no? Está delicioso

Los tres se echaron a reír y tras asegurarse de que Keiji se había quedado algo más tranquilo, decidieron marcharse. Akari salió el primero, sujetando la puerta a continuación para dejar a Michelle salir. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el gimnasio ni en el recinto universitario, que estaba tan sólo iluminado por las farolas y las luces que reflejaban desde las ventanas de los edificios cercanos. La gran mayoría de las facultades ya habían cerrado las puertas a excepción de algún sacrificado investigador que aún estaba encerrado en alguno de los múltiples laboratorios. Caminaron codo con codo hasta la parada del autobús, disfrutando de esos minutos de soledad que el día había decidido regalarles. No hablaron mucho en los minutos que tardaron en llegar, no lo necesitaban. En cuanto alcanzaron su destino en vista de que no había nadie más en la parada, aprovecharon para sentarse el uno junto al otro en el pequeño banco bajo la marquesina. No hacía mucho frío, pero igualmente ella se arrebujó en su chaqueta y sintió a su lado a Akari hacer lo mismo. Él inclinó un poco en su dirección, apoyándose en su hombro y Michelle pudo sentir una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

\- Te debo una cena

\- Y yo una historia

\- ¿Qué te parece este viernes? – le preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí misma. Lo sintió removerse a su lado un instante, llegando incluso a incorporarse para mirarla con cierto asombro, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que la había escuchado bien. Se miraron fijamente y le instó a responder ladeando un poco la cabeza y haciendo un leve gesto alzando la barbilla.

\- Perfecto- contestó sin apartar los ojos de ella- No tengo nada que hacer.

\- ¿Alguna preferencia?

\- Ya sabes que me gusta cualquier cosa- se rio- Soy un tragaldabas.

\- ¿Y de lugar?- se mantuvieron en silencio un momento. Ella creía saber la respuesta que él le iba a dar, pero intuía que no se atrevía a hacerlo, así que optó por echarle una mano- Prefieres un buffet, un restaurante…

\- Tu casa- dijo de repente- Me gustaría ir a tu casa y comer algo que hayas preparado tú.

\- Yo también lo prefiero.

Se sonrieron entre ellos, pero la alegría de ambos se apagó un poco al ver acercarse el autobús en el cual tenía que marcharse Akari. Ella sólo lo había acompañado para pasar más rato con él, pero tenía intención de volver andando a casa, como hacía habitualmente. Conteniendo un suspiro, lo miró mientras él buscaba su bono de transporte. Le gustaría poder despedirse tal y como lo habían hecho el día anterior, con un sentido abrazo y a ser posible, un breve beso como el que le había dado en la sien. Pero los potenciales testigos los echaron atrás a ambos. Le revolvió el pelo en ese gesto que ya se había vuelto tan familiar para ambos y le sonrió, colocándose las gafas. Él se rascó la mejilla y sonrió de vuelta, situándose a la altura en la que el autobús se detenía.

\- Acuérdate de que la semana que viene es la _Super Bowl_.

\- Tranquila, lo tengo grabado a fuego.

\- Bien…- murmuró con una sonrisa- Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Michelle.

Tras despedirse con la mano y en cuanto comprobó que Akari se había subido al vehículo, echó a andar en dirección a su casa. En su cabeza hizo balance de cómo había transcurrido el día que tanto había temido que llegase a lo largo del pasado fin de semana y una expresión de satisfacción se asomó a su cara. Desde luego el balance había sido más que positivo. Puede que los lunes no fuese tan terribles, después de todo.


	84. A que no me pillas

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**El ser humano tiene muchas formas de comunicarse, de hecho, el 90% de la información que transmitimos es lenguaje no verbal. Un gesto, una mirada o apenas un suspiro pueden darnos a entender perfectamente lo que está pensando o sintiendo otra persona. Cuando esos gestos son mucho más que pequeños detalles, hablar parece superfluo, ¿verdad?**

**El día acordado por Marcos y Kanako para quedar a solas ha llegado. Los nervios a flor de piel y la emoción sobre qué pasará tendrá en jaque a nuestra joven pareja, que se precipitará en caída libre hacia lo que todos imaginan. Esta vez no habrá interrupciones que les impida dejarse llevar por lo que desean.**

**Pero pese a que todos a su alrededor saben perfectamente los sentimientos que albergan el uno por el otro, ¿serán sus protagonistas igual de conscientes?**

**En este capítulo veremos que aunque lo que no se dice es muy importante, en ocasiones, hablar resulta imprescindible.**

**La semana que viene el calor del calor del momento provocará un incendio que afectará a alguien más que a los directamente implicados. **

**\- Título: A que no me pillas  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 20100  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Kanako, Akari, Alex, Yaeko**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**A que no me pillas**

Se metió otra galleta en la boca prácticamente entera, masticando con ganas. No sabía cuántas llevaba ya. Había abierto el paquete nada más llegar de clase, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo por hambre. Sus nervios habían ido en aumento desde el domingo, alcanzando en ese momento su punto álgido, así que Marcos estaba intentando ahogar la histeria y la ansiedad que le estaba consumiendo por dentro con comida sin mucho éxito.

La semana había transcurrido de una forma extraña. A veces le parecía casi un sueño el pensar que se había atrevido a quedar con Kanako en su día libre. Hasta que hablaba con ella por el móvil, cosa que pasaba muy a menudo últimamente, y de pronto todo se volvía real. Muy real. Después de tanto tiempo deseándola iban a estar por fin a solas para decirse las cosas claras… y estaba acojonado. El día anterior, en pleno ataque de nervios decidió por fin contárselo a sus compañeros de piso, entre otras cosas porque pretendía invitarla a su casa y prefería hacerlo cuando estuviese a solas. Tenía grabadas a fuego sus caras cuando se lo contó. Su intención inicial había sido llevarlo completamente en secreto, pero dada la situación no le quedó más remedio que confesar.

La noche anterior, después de fregar los restos de la cena, se había sentado en el sofá con sus amigos, que estaban viendo un programa de entretenimiento, de forma casual, sin querer mirarles muy detenidamente. Le sudaban las manos y hasta notaba un pequeño temblor en ellas, así que optó por cruzarse de brazos.

\- A-así que hoy es miércoles, ¿eh? – Empezó como si tal cosa.

\- Eehh… sí, es miércoles. – Alex le miró divertido. – ¿Por?

\- Porque… bueno, ya sabes. – Se encogió de hombros tragando saliva. – Mañana es jueves. – Akari y Alex se miraron entre sí, extrañados por su actitud.

\- Bien, te sabes los días de la semana. – Dijo el japonés con sarcasmo. – Felicidades.

\- Qué gracioso. – Respondió el rubio con acritud.

Se hizo el silencio. Marcos buscó la forma de seguir la conversación. Estaba convencido que se reirían de él, le tomarían el pelo, o, peor aún, se lo contarían a alguien más. Bueno, no se le ocurría a quién podrían contárselo, pero fijo que lo hacían, o algo así. Tomó aire un par de veces de una forma bastante sonora, intentando calmarse antes de hablar. Akari sabía el tema de la apuesta, y Alex no hacía más que animarle a que hablase con Kanako, pero aun así…

\- Y aparte de remarcar el día de la semana, ¿pasa algo porque mañana sea jueves?

\- ¡NO! – Dijo en un tono de voz más alto de lo que pretendía. – ¡Qué va a pasar! – Rió nerviosamente sintiendo el escrutinio de sus amigos. – Pues que después es viernes, ¿no? Jajaja. – Chocó el dorso de la mano con la palma de la otra como si hubiese llegado a una gran conclusión. – Es por la rotación de la Tierra, ¿sabíais? Dura veinticuatro horas, y eso es un día. Lo he dado en clase.

\- Bien, Marcos, bien. – Alex le miró preocupado. ¿Estaría estudiando demasiado? – ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿A míiii? – Preguntó con demasiado énfasis. Empezaba a notar mucho calor de repente. – ¡Qué va! Estoy genial, ¿no me veis?

\- Te estás poniendo rojo. – Señaló Akari.

\- No estoy rojo. – Masculló frotándose la mejilla, enfurruñado. – Déjame. – Giró la cara en dirección a la tele, apoyándose en el reposabrazos mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano.

\- Vale…

Sus amigos volvieron a mirarse entre sí encogiéndose de hombros y siguieron haciendo charlando tanto del programa, como del día que había tenido cada uno. Se rascó la nuca. No era nada fácil. Entonces sonó su móvil y lo miró con una sonrisa. Era ella diciéndole que se le estaba haciendo la noche muy larga. A él también. Mientras respondía, Alex y Akari se picaron el uno al otro, señalándole.

\- Dale recuerdos a NAKO de nuestra parte. – Dijo Alex con voz cantarina remarcando el nombre.

\- ¡No la llames así! – Replicó al instante, completamente rojo.

\- ¿No podemos llamarla… Nako? – A Akari le costaba más nombrar a alguien con tanta confianza, pero por tomarle el pelo a Marcos, pasaría por ello.

\- ¡No! – Guardó su móvil. – No podéis.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos llamar Nako a Nako? – El tono de fingida inocencia de Alex le desesperaba.

\- ¡Porque no! – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza ocultando la cara en los brazos.

\- No, no. – Dijo Alex con malicia. – Dinos lo que dijiste la otra vez.

\- Dejadlo ya. – Gimoteó.

\- Ni hablar. – Respondió su amigo. – Dilo.

No era la primera vez que le tomaban el pelo con ello. Ni la segunda. Ni siquiera la tercera o la cuarta. Sobre todo Alex. Desde que se le había escapado el nombre cariñoso que le dedicaba a Kanako, cuando menos se lo esperaba, le tomaban el pelo con él, y lo odiaba. Le había costado mucho encontrar algo para ella, y ese apelativo le gustaba, pero únicamente si solo lo usaba él. Además ellos lo usaban como ataque porque le daba mucha vergüenza reconocerlo. Vale que igual se lo había buscado un poco al reírse de ellos otras veces, pero, ¡no era justo! Al menos a él no se lo parecía. Había encontrado una forma de que parasen, pero le daba mucha más vergüenza aún…

\- Venga, Marcos. – Insistió Alex. – ¿Por qué no podemos llamarla Nako? – Un tenue e indescifrable murmullo llegó a ellos. – ¿Cómo? No te hemos oído.

\- Porque eso se lo llamo solo yo, ¿vale? – Quitó los brazos de la cara hablando entre dientes y completamente rojo.

Tuvo que soportar una vez más el "ooohhhh" de sus amigos. Quería desvanecerse en el aire. No le gustaba que se riesen de las cosas cariñosas que hacía, como esa. Ni siquiera quería que lo comentasen, o le metiesen presión. Bastante tenía encima ya. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Al final su plan se iba a ir al garete.

\- De verdad, no entiendo por qué te da tanto corte. – Comentó Akari. – Si ya sabemos lo que hay entre vosotros.

\- Pues me lo da, ¿vale? – Masculló. – Son mis cosas.

\- Ya, pero ni siquiera es algo ñoño, no sé. – El japonés se encogió de hombros. – Es normal.

\- Bueno. – Alex sonrió son malicia. – Un poco ñoño sí que es, ¿eh?

\- Tú no estás para hablar. – Replicó Marcos.

\- Pero a mí me la suda, y a ti no. – Alex se encogió de hombros. – Es lo que hay.

Marcos suspiró y se frotó la cara. Sabía que en el fondo tenían razón. Era estúpido que lo pasase tan mal porque le dijesen algo que era real. Además Akari tenía razón, no era tan cursi, solo cortaba su nombre por un sitio que no lo hacía nadie más, y si dejase de darle importancia, ellos no se la darían, pero algo dentro de él le impedía pasarlo por alto. Ya trabajaría eso en otro momento, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era otra cosa.

\- Al final mañana… - Dejó la frase en el aire.

\- ¿Mañana, que es jueves? – Dijo Akari burlón con una carcajada.

\- Sí, sí, ya sé que mañana es jueves. – Respondió Marcos hastiado. – Ya lo sé, pero… - Tragó saliva. – P-pero… esto… - Se rascó el cuello, enrojeciendo de nuevo. – ¿V-vais a hacer algo? – Preguntó al fin con una exhalación.

\- Yo voy a quedar con Yaeko. – Dijo Alex. – Ya te lo había dicho. Y no sé si iremos a cenar por ahí.

\- Ya… - Marcos miró a Akari. – ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? – Bostezó estirándose en el sofá y reacomodándose. – No tengo nada pensado, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Nada de nada? – Preguntó con ansiedad.

\- No. – Le miró con suspicacia. – ¿Por qué?

\- P-por saber. – Se encogió de hombros con gestos nerviosos. – Igual tenías que ir a la biblioteca. O al gimnasio. O… no sé, ¿no tienes que hacer ningún trabajo en grupo?

\- Iré al gimnasio, pero volveré pronto. – Akari le miró. – ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

\- Pues quiero saberlo sin más. Por saber si vas a estar por aquí. – Frunció los labios. Y mantuvo un pequeño silencio antes de seguir. – Y… emm… ¿pronto es muy pronto?

\- No lo sé, tío. – Akari resopló. – Cualquiera diría que quieres quedarte solo en casa. – Marcos dio un respingo en el asiento.

\- ¿P-p-por qué iba a querer yo eso? – Un intenso color rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Espera. – Alex dio un manotazo en el brazo de Akari, agarrándolo de pura emoción. – Espera, espera, espera. – Una sonrisa que se agrandó en su cara. – No puede ser. ¿Vas a…? – Su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio, que giró la cara en dirección contraria casi al momento. – ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Por eso estás tan raro últimamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – El japonés, que estaba distraído con la tele, miró a Alex y luego a Marcos, que había girado la cara en dirección contraria a donde estaban. – Me he perdido.

\- Joder, Akari, ¡es evidente! – Le agitó el brazo, emocionado. – Las chicas descansan mañana. – Miró a su amigo con intención esperando que lo entendiese. Poco a poco se fue haciendo la luz en su cerebro al tiempo que abría la boca. – ¡Marcos va a quedar con Kanako!

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Akari. – ¿En serio? ¿Por fin?

\- ¡Quién os lo ha dicho! – Increpó Marcos mirándoles con ojos vidriosos. Estaba completamente rojo y parecía al borde de un ataque.

\- Acabas de confirmarlo. – Alex sonreía. El rubio ocultó la cara en las manos con un quejido – ¡Ya era hora de que te decidieses! – Se colocó de un salto a su lado en el otro sofá pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – ¿Se lo has dicho ya? Lo de quedar con ella. – Marcos asintió. – ¿Cuando? – Alex acercó la cara. – ¿Cómo? No te he oído.

\- E-el sábado. – Murmuró un poco más alto.

\- ¡El sábado! – El japonés se puso al otro lado. – ¡No nos lo habías dicho! Me alegro un montón. – Le dio una palmada en la espalda. – ¿Y qué vais a hacer?

\- Van a hacer encaje de bolillos, ¿a ti que te parece? – Dijo Alex con sarcasmo. – Vamos, no creo que necesites un croquis, pero seguramente acaben con poca ropa porque van a f…

\- Oye, que no quiero solo eso. – Dijo Marcos molesto, pero con la cara agachada aun.

\- Ooohhh… Mírate, eres todo un hombrecito. – Alex le abrazó contra él pese a la reticencia del menor.

\- ¿Entonces vais a tener una cita? – Dijo Akari emocionado. – Ya verás, seguro que todo va bien.

\- ¿Quieres condones? – Ofreció el moreno. – Pide sin problemas, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tienes algo pensado? ¿Te podemos ayudar?

\- No, creo que sabe meterla él solo. – Alex se rió de su propia broma.

\- ¡No seas tan básico! – Acusó Akari. – Harán más cosas, ¿no?

\- ¡Pero si está claro!

\- ¡Vale ya! – Estalló Marcos. Resopló cuando se quedaron callados. – N-no sé qué va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? S-solo quiero… - Miró a sus amigos con ojos de perrito abandonado. – U-un poco de apoyo. – Suspiró. – Estoy acojonado.

Después de aquello, aunque Alex le lanzó alguna puya más, le animaron hasta conseguir que se relajase. Llegó a estar convencido de que todo saldría bien. Incluso Alex le recomendó sitios con ambiente íntimo para poder tomar algo juntos. Eso no impidió que al meterse en la cama la cabeza le diese vueltas con todo lo que le habían dicho y todo lo que iba pasar al día siguiente, con lo que no consiguió dormirse hasta mucho más tarde. Cuando Alex entró a despertarle a la mañana siguiente, le pilló en sueño profundo, y se levantó agotado. Había pasado la mañana en clase, completamente distraído y ajeno a su entorno. Y ahora ahí estaba. Devorando galletas como si no hubiese un mañana.

\- _Marcos_.

Había llegado el día. Era el momento decisivo. Iba a estar a solas con Kanako. Le diría lo importante que era para él. Y cuánto pensaba en ella, y que la q… la que… Bueno. Eso. Se moría de ganas de besarla, de besarla de verdad, de enredarse en su cuerpo sin contenerse. Quería oír esos gemiditos que había contenido en otras ocasiones cuando la había tocado. Eso podía convertirse en una realidad apenas un rato más tarde… si todo iba bien, o eso quería creer. Pero si la cagaba, lo perdería todo. Si había malinterpretado las señales, o las intenciones de Kanako, o decía lo que no debía no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Se lo estaba jugando todo a una carta, y eso hacía que sus vísceras saltasen y se retorciesen dentro de él como si fuesen serpientes azuzadas con un palo.

\- _¡Marcos!_ – Alex le agitó por el brazo. – _Tío, ¿estás bien?_

\- _¿Eh?_ – Miró a su alrededor, confuso. Su amigo incluso se había cambiado la ropa que llevaba al trabajo por otra de vestir. – _¿Cuánto has llegado?_

\- _Hace un momento. Trae eso._ – Le quitó el paquete de galletas, y chascó los dedos para llamar su atención. – _Ey, reacciona. A ver, mírame. Uff…_ \- Frunció el ceño. – _Estás fatal._

\- _¿Estoy mal?_ – Se llevó una mano a la cara. – _¿Qué tengo?_

\- _Cara de muerto_. – Respondió su amigo. – _Es por lo de hoy, ¿no?_ – Marcos asintió. Le agarró por los hombros, mirándole a la cara. – _Tranquilo, saldrá bien. Ya lo verás_.

\- _¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si la cago? ¿Y si se enfada? ¿Y si me manda a paseo?_

\- _No te va a mandar a paseo, eso seguro, confía en mí_. – Marcos arrugó el gesto sin querer creerle. – _Y no vas a cagarla_. – Siguió diciendo. – _Simplemente coge aire, mírala a la cara y dile cómo te sientes, ¿de acuerdo? Sé sincero y lo demás vendrá solo_.

\- _Lo dices como si fuese fácil_. – Protestó.

\- _No, no lo es_. – Reconoció Alex. – _Pero es lo que quiere oír, lo que tú quieres decirle, y lo que tú querrás oír después, ¿verdad?_ – Marcos asintió cohibido. – _Pues ya está_.

\- _¿Y si no viene? ¿Y si cambia de idea?_

\- _No digas bobadas_. – Alex soltó una carcajada. – _Está deseando venir_. – Antes de que Marcos formulase la pregunta, sacó su móvil, agitándolo en el aire. – _Información privilegiada_.

\- _¿Ah, sí?_ – Se agarró a su brazo con fuerza. – _¿Qué te ha dicho Yaeko?_

\- _Nada, en realidad_. – Guardó su teléfono sonriendo al ver la cara de decepción del rubio. – _Solo que se está preparando. Lo cual me hace pensar_. – Miró a Marcos de arriba abajo. – _¿Vas a recibirla así?_

\- _¿Eh?_ – Se echó un vistazo a sí mismo, agarrando la sudadera que llevaba puesta. – _No. No, no, no. Claro que no_. – Se levantó de un salto. – _Tengo que cambiarme. Ducharme antes. Luego cambiarme_.

\- _Pues venga, ve a la ducha, que se te hace tarde, y de paso te relajas un poco_. – Le paró antes de entrar al baño. – _¿Sabes ya qué vas a ponerte?_

\- _Sí, lo tengo encima de la cama_. – Se le quedó mirando, mordiéndose el labio. – _Esto… ¿puedes decirme qué te parece?_

\- _Claro_. – Alex sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro. – _Venga, campeón, a la ducha_.

Marcos musitó un agradecimiento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Alex suspiró conmovido. Sentía un indescriptible orgullo al ver al rubio tomándose su cita con Kanako tan en serio. Incluso a veces tenía la sensación de él tenía más ganas de que todo saliese bien que el propio Marcos. Entró en la habitación de su compatriota y no pudo evitar torcer el gesto. Marcos no era amigo del orden, pero al menos en un día como ese podía haber tenido la decencia de tener todo más recogido. Había algo de ropa encima de la silla, y por el aspecto, diría que eran los descartes de lo que había encima de la cama, por no hablar del desorden generalizado del escritorio. Sabía que él podía ser muy maniático con algunas cosas, aunque desde su punto de vista no había nada malo en que le gustase que todo estuviese en su sitio, así que el caos en el que vivía Marcos era algo que le costaba asimilar.

Decidió pasar todo por alto para centrarse en la razón por la que había entrado en la habitación, pero no hizo más que ver las consecuencias del desastroso armario del muchacho. Encima de la cama, que estaba hecha a carreras, había unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de rayas y… Alex se llevó la mano a la frente y contó hasta tres antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Debajo de todo lo anterior estaba la que probablemente fuese una de las camisas más arrugadas de Marcos, la cual, evidentemente, no había tenido la consideración de sacar antes para comprobar su estado y adecentarla. No era de extrañar. Era una camisa negra de vestir que ponía en contadas ocasiones, y, por tanto, solía estar revuelta entre el resto de su ropa. Además de parecer una pasa, había evidencias del pelo claro de Max que, aunque ahora descansaba en su cesta, muy probablemente había estado tumbado sobre ello en algún momento del día. Con un suspiro resignado, fue a por el rodillo de pelos, pasándoselo por toda la ropa. Era súper útil. Lo había descubierto en el supermercado casi por accidente y ahora le parecía imprescindible conviviendo con una mascota. Al darle la vuelta a la camisa para pasar el rodillo también por la espalda, sonrió al toparse con la ropa interior que tenía preparado su amigo. Había escogido sus calzoncillos de la suerte. Eran de color verde, con la goma negra, y tenía dibujado un trébol de cuatro hojas en una de las nalgas en color verde oscuro. Alex ya había notado su histeria, tanto cuando llegó como los días previos, así que esto no era más que otra evidencia de que era un día importante para Marcos. Con un suspiro, se echó la camisa al hombro y salió al salón. De alguna forma se sentía responsable de la apariencia de su amigo, ya fuese porque él mismo le acababa de pedir opinión como porque sabía que Yaeko iba a estar haciendo lo propio con Kanako.

La verdad era que en esa casa la plancha era un objeto misterioso y en desuso hasta que había llegado Akari. Tanto él como Marcos, si querían algo con menos arrugas, intentaban tender la ropa bien estirada cuando la sacaban de la lavadora, o, como mucho, utilizaban el método "plancha de mano", es decir, ponían la prenda sobre una superficie lisa y pasaban la palma por encima hasta que parecía decente. Así había sido hasta que vio a Akari planchando. Tras ver el notable efecto entre ciertas prendas planchadas y no, como en las camisas concretamente, cada vez que el japonés planchaba, se ponía con él para aprender. Le había costado bastante cogerle el truco, pero, aunque seguía planchando lo imprescindible y no conseguía dejarlo tan bien como Akari, al menos podría adecentar un poco el desastre que tenía en la mano. Tras preparar la plancha se ató el pelo y, se subió las mangas para que no le estorbasen. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Marcos estuviese bien y eso empezaba por quitar las arrugas de la camisa mientras canturreando en voz baja.

Al agudizar el oído, le pareció que ya no oía la ducha. Seguramente estuviese acicalándose el pelo. Sonrió con cariño. Le parecía mentira que ese día hubiese llegado por fin. Iba a ser un alivio para todos. Seguramente él era más consciente que el propio Marcos de cuánto quería a Kanako, así que la mejor forma de que todo llegase a buen puerto era asegurarse de que al menos su apariencia iba a estar a la altura. Cuando acabó con la plancha, analizó el resultado. Podría haberlo hecho mejor, sobre todo en la zona de los hombros, que todavía se le atravesaba, pero desde luego estaba mucho más presentable que al principio. Retocó un poco más el cuello con el calor residual de la plancha y tras estar satisfecho, volvió a dejarla con el resto de la ropa y recoger un poco el cuarto del rubio.

Cuando Marcos salió de la ducha, se fue directo a su habitación, donde se encontró con Alex acabando de recoger su escritorio. La cama estaba bien hecha y la única ropa que quedaba fuera de su sitio era la que se tenía que poner.

\- _Ah… eh…_ \- Marcos miró a su alrededor sorprendido con una toalla echada al hombro. – _Esto… gracias. Por recoger. Y eso_.

\- _De nada_. – Vio a Marcos acercarse a su cama a por la ropa que iba a ponerse, mirándola con cierta sorpresa. – _Te he planchado la camisa, así que póntela con cuidado_.

\- _Anda…_ – Pasó una mano con cuidado por ella. Ahora parecía mucho más elegante. Empezó a ponerse los calzoncillos. – _Gracias_. – Se giró a Alex esperando algún comentario sobre lo desastroso que estaba todo, la camisa, o incluso sus nervios.

\- _Tienes una cita importante, no me mires así, es lo menos que puedo hacer_. – Marcos agachó la cabeza con timidez y se giró para coger la camiseta. Alex no pudo evitar fijarse en el trébol de su nalga, preguntándose si a cierta japonesa también le llamaría la atención. Rió en voz baja y al momento Marcos se tapó el culo.

\- _No te rías de mí_. – Suplicó enrojeciendo.

\- _No lo hago_. – Marcos se puso los pantalones mirándole con cara de incredulidad. – _Lo digo en serio_.

\- _Ya claro_. – Dijo con acritud. Se puso la camisa con delicadeza y pasó la mano por las mangas y mirándose. – _Qué guay_… - Musitó. – _Gracias por plancharla_. – Agitó los hombros irguiéndose relajando la tensión acumulada. – _¿Qué tal estoy?_

\- _Si dejas de poner cara de estar viendo una peli de miedo, genial_. – Marcos soltó un bufido frustrado. – _Estás bien. Seguro que a ella le encanta_.

\- _¿De verdad?_ – Abrió los brazos. – _¿No es… demasiado?_

\- _No, confía en mí_. – Le vio suspirar pesadamente, así que se acercó a él para darle un abrazo corto pero fuerte. Al separarse, dejó las manos en sus hombros ante su mirada sorprendida. – _Irá bien, ya lo verás. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Déjale claro cómo te sientes, compórtate como siempre y todo irá bien_. – Marcos asintió y se separó de él. – _Bien. Pues yo me voy a ir ya_.

\- _¿Ah, sí?_ – Preguntó Marcos con voz aguda, tragando saliva. – _¿T-tan tarde es?_

\- _No del todo, pero así te dejo tiempo para mentalizarte_.

Marcos vio a Alex salió de su cuarto y dirigirse al suyo, donde cogió la chaqueta que iba a ponerse, junto con su cartera, teléfono y llaves. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba junto al moreno en la puerta, que le despidió deseándole suerte antes de irse. La casa quedó en silencio, a excepción de Max, que lloriqueaba por querer salir. Casi podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón, acorde con su respiración agitada. La presión que notaba en el estómago era tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que vomitaría las galletas que se había comido un rato antes. Tras un par de paseos nerviosos por la casa, sin saber qué hacer, decidió sentarse en el sofá, tieso como el palo de una escoba y poner la televisión. Miró su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Sheila dándole ánimos. Guardó el teléfono con un profundo y tembloroso suspiro. El momento de la verdad estaba cerca.

El ambiente en casa de las chicas no era diferente. Kanako se sentía fuera de sí. A lo largo del día había sobrepasado el umbral de nervios que era capaz de soportar hasta llegar a un extraño estado de inconsciencia. Se había duchado y vestido como si su cuerpo no le perteneciese realmente. Por suerte, ni siquiera había tenido que seleccionar la ropa. Eso lo había elegido un par de días antes, después de probarse medio armario, y el día anterior Yaeko le había dado el visto bueno después de contarle que, finalmente, iba a quedar a solas con Marcos. Su amiga casi había reventado de pura emoción, y llevaba desde entonces una sonrisa en la boca cada vez que la miraba. Por supuesto, Yaeko había insistido en ayudarla a prepararse y en ese momento lo agradecía enormemente.

Pese al estado catatónico del resto del día, justo después de vestirse y sentarse en la silla para que Yaeko la peinase, sus nervios y ansiedad volvieron de golpe. Esto no era una de sus fantasías, era real. Iba a verle. Iba a ver a Marcos a solas. La última vez que se habían visto había estado a punto de besarle numerosas veces. Si cerraba los ojos era capaz de sentir su dedo acariciándole los labios, y el recuerdo conseguía estremecerla. Cuando se mandaban mensajes por teléfono las insinuaciones que se lanzaban el uno al otro casi no merecían ese nombre. No sabía qué le esperaba en su casa, sólo sabía que iban a estar a solas y el ansia de él la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

\- _Esto ya está_. – Dijo Yaeko ajustando la última horquilla. Cogió un espejo de mano para que se viese. – _¿Qué te parece?_

\- _B-bien_. – Kanako sonrió agradecida, aunque tensa. Cuanto mejor se veía, más nerviosa se ponía. – _Me gusta_. – Se pasó la mano por el cuello. Yaeko le había hecho un recogido alto y despeinado que dejaba su nuca al descubierto, permitiendo lucir la gargantilla que llevaba, una suave tira negra contra su piel, y los pendientes negros en forma de colibrí que se había puesto.

\- _¿Sí? Bien_. – Yaeko se asomó al espejo por encima de su hombro. – _Así Marcos tiene más sitio por donde atacar_.

\- _¡Cállate!_ – Apartó el espejo enrojeciendo, llevándose las manos al cuello y tapándose la cara con los brazos.

\- _Ahora a maquillarte_. – Dijo ignorando su vergüenza. – _A ver, mírame_.

\- _¿N-no será mucho?_ – Bajó su cara mirándose las manos sobre el regazo.

\- _Solo es para que tengas un poco de color_. – Se rió de nuevo. – _Aunque ahora te sobra; pareces un tomate_.

\- _¡Es por las cosas que me dices!_ – La acusó. – _Y ni siquiera sé qué va a pasar hoy. Igual me estoy arreglando y él está en chándal, o yo que sé_.

\- _¿Cuándo has visto a Marcos en chándal?_ – Preguntó seria con los brazos en jarras. Al momento suavizó el gesto cogiéndola de las manos, que agitó levemente. – _¡Ay, Kana-chan! ¡Que hoy follas!_

\- _¡Yaekoooo! _– Protestó con voz aguda. – _Para, por favor_.

\- _Vale, vale_. – La soltó con una risita y empezó a revolver en el neceser. – _Vas a estar monísima_.

\- _Espera_. – Se levantó de la silla. – _Voy a beber agua antes_.

Salió del baño en dirección a la cocina, agarrándose donde encontraba. Notaba las piernas de mantequilla. Llegó a preguntarse si llegaría andando a casa de Marcos si le estaba costando llegar al grifo para saciar su sed. Notaba la boca completamente acartonada. Logró coger un vaso y servirse agua que bebió casi de una vez, pero la sensación de sequedad no se iba. Se echó más agua, dando tragos más cortos, o acabaría sentándole mal. Aunque no era algo que necesitase ver, al poner la mano que tenía libre a la altura de los ojos, observó el temblor descontrolado de sus dedos. Dejó el vaso mediado y respiró profundamente dos veces. La había citado él, habían estado más que pegados las últimas veces que se habían visto, había cuidado de ella, por no hablar de los besos que se habían dado. Estaba claro por qué iban a quedar… pero eso simplemente aumentaba su histeria.

Volvió al baño, donde Yaeko ya tenía preparado todo lo que iba a usar con ella, además de verle pruebas de colores en el dorso de la mano. Se sentó con un suspiro y miró a Yaeko.

\- _¿Lista?_ – Preguntó con cariño.

\- _¿No?_ – Respondió sonriendo con ironía.

\- _Ay, tontina_. – Le dijo con cariño mientras aplicaba un poco de corrector. – _Tienes que dejarte llevar, le estás dando demasiadas vueltas_.

\- _Si me dejo llevar voy a salir corriendo_.

\- _Entonces iré detrás de ti y pegaré, por boba_. – Le dijo con tono de hermana mayor.

\- _Es que_… - Empezó mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño.

\- _No arrugues la cara_. – Le reprendió mientras le pintaba los ojos. – _¿Es que qué?_

\- _¿Y si no es lo que espero? ¿Y si me dice que no quiere nada serio? ¿Y si…?_

\- _Y si, y si, y si_. – Se burló Yaeko. – _Relájate. Ya sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ya sabes lo que hay entre vosotros, ¿no?_

\- _¿Sí?_ – Dijo dudosa. – _No, en realidad no lo sé_. – Dijo con derrotismo. – _Sé lo que quiero yo… creo. Pero no sé lo que quiere él_.

\- _Mira, Kana-chan_. – Yaeko usó un tono firme. – _Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras, porque eso es lo que te está volviendo loca, ¿no te parece?_

\- _Sí… puede ser… - Suspiró. – Ya, pero… ¿y qué le digo?_

\- _¿Pues qué le vas a decir? Lo que sientes, lo que quieres de él, o de lo que sea que empecéis_. – Dijo con evidencia. – _Lo normal. ¿Qué quieres tú? A ti te gusta, ¿no?_

\- _S-sí_… - Kanako volvió a enrojecer. – _Y querer… pues quiero…_ \- Yaeko se apartó de ella un momento mientras buscaba una brocha distinta y ella agachó la cabeza. – _P-pues estar con él, pero… tampoco he pensado mucho más allá… Quiero ver qué pasa_. – Se encogió de hombros. – _Soy idiota, ¿verdad?_

\- _Sí, pero no por lo que tú te crees. Levanta la cabeza, anda_. – Siguió maquillándola. – _Es normal que estés así. Y más según sois los dos_.

\- _¿Cómo somos de qué?_ – Preguntó ofendida.

\- _No arrugues la frente_. – Dijo en tono de reproche frotándole entre las cejas con un dedo. – _Y me refiero a cómo sois de no decir las cosas claras. El resto sabemos mejor que vosotros lo que queréis_. – Se alejó para observar el resultado mientras cogía otra brocha. Kanako agachó la cabeza, acongojada. – _Venga, sonríe un poco_. – Yaeko sonrió animándola. – _Vas a quedar con tu querido Maru y esta vez no os va a interrumpir nadie_.

\- _No le llames así, por favor_. – Pidió en un hilo de voz.

\- _Pero qué mona eres_.

Evidentemente, después de que a Marcos se le escapase en medio de la partida de twister el nombre cariñoso que usaba con ella, Yaeko no había parado hasta descubrir cuál tenía para él. Había tenido que aguantar unos cuantos "oh", "aw" y "qué monos", pero dado que ella también tenía su nombre especial para Alex, tampoco le había tomado el pelo demasiado con ello, más que en esos momentos puntuales en los que intentaba animarla a lanzarse con el rubio.

Cuando Yaeko terminó de maquillarla, tenía que reconocer que se veía muy guapa. Su amiga había optado por un maquillaje natural, perfilando una línea de ojos muy fina, y además el rímel que le había dejado era maravilloso. Para los labios escogió una barra de color cereza que parecía fundirse con su tono natural. Si no fuese por los nervios que tenía, se sentiría arrebatadora.

Antes de irse decidió meterse en su cuarto, tanto para preparar el bolso con orejas de conejo, como para calzarse. También aprovechó para reflexionar en lo que había hablado con Yaeko y prepararse para lo que le esperaba apenas un momento después. Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto. Había optado por una falda de talle alto, corta y con vuelo, de color negro, que dejaba ver el dibujo de sus medias, de color negro por debajo de la rodilla y claras por arriba, con el dibujo de una tira que subía por sus muslos. La camiseta que había escogido dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, casi como un palabra de honor corto y negro, excepto por las mangas largas de encaje y ceñidas hasta el puño, siendo algo acampanadas hasta cubrir las manos. No llevaba sujetador. Por una vez su escaso pecho había supuesto una ventaja, así que podía permitirse ir sin él y lucirse igual. Sabía que ese pequeño detalle iba a hacer que se sintiese más desnuda ante Marcos pero… a esas alturas era lo que buscaba. Y mejor si él se daba cuenta también.

Antes de lo que imaginaba, llegó la hora de salir. No se sentía capaz de respirar normal. Se puso un jersey amplio de punto calado debajo de la chaqueta y se calzó los botines. Al salir al salón comedor, Yaeko se levantó del sofá a su encuentro. Sonreía y le brillaban los ojos.

\- _¿Vas ya?_ – Preguntó con cariño acompañándola a la puerta.

\- _S-sí._ – Suspiró profundamente. – _Voy_.

\- _Estás guapísima_.

\- _Gracias, aunque ha sido por ti_.

\- _Ni lo menciones_. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, tras lo cual la miró fijamente. – _Suerte_.

\- _Gracias_. – Yaeko la abrazó fuerte.

\- _¡Venga, a por él!_ – Le dijo al oído.

Un momento después estaba en la calle, preparándose para el encuentro con Marcos. Llegó a su casa por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero si le preguntasen cómo o por dónde, no hubiera sabido responder. Tras pulsar el botón del portero automático, respondió con un tímido "soy yo" después de oír la voz dubitativa de Marcos preguntando quién era. Antes del característico sonido de apertura, le pareció escuchar un suspiro aliviado. ¿Lo habría imaginado?

Subió las escaleras agarrada al pasamanos. Notaba el corazón bombeando desbocado dentro de su pecho. Se extrañó al no ver a Max bajando a su encuentro como otras veces. ¿Pasaría algo? Se le cerró la garganta solo de pensarlo, pero continuó subiendo. Al llegar al piso oyó a Marcos regañando al perro para que se estuviese quieto tras la puerta, que hasta entonces estaba cerrada. Se abrió justo en el momento que se puso delante de ella, dejando el hueco justo para ver a Marcos

\- Ho-hola. – Saludó.

\- Hol…

\- ¡Max, quieto!

Aunque intentaba evitar su salida, Max consiguió colarse entre el rubio y el marco de la puerta, abalanzándose sobre Kanako, que al momento llevó las manos al frente para impedir que el perro se pusiese a dos patas sobre ella.

\- Nonono, no te subas. – Pidió. Marcos iba a intervenir cuando el perro quedó tranquilo, sentado a su lado golpeando el suelo con fuerza con la cola. Le rascó la cabeza y se giró hacia el muchacho. – E-es por las medias. – Se disculpó.

\- Perdona. Es que está nervioso. – Explicó el muchacho. – Max, adentro. – Dijo autoritario. El perro, que ya había saludado suficiente, obedeció dócilmente. Marcos se volvió hacia ella con un gesto intranquilo. – ¿Pasas?

Kanako asintió levemente. Él abrió más la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que entrase a casa. No era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Al llegar a su altura, sintió la mano de Marcos en la espalda y la respiración se le cortó de golpe. Apenas avanzó un par de pasos más para quedarse quieta, agarrada a su bolso sin levantar la vista del suelo hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse. Sintió a Marcos moviéndose hasta quedar delante de ella. Tragando saliva pesadamente levantó la cara al fin. Le miró de arriba abajo varias veces, con la boca entreabierta. Estaba impresionante. La camiseta de rayas que tanto pegaba con su estilo asomando bajo la elegante camisa negra daba un toque desenfadado. Además su aire rebelde se veía acentuado por un colgante en forma de púa y una muñequera de pinchos. Estaba deseando que se diese la vuelta para fijarse mejor en su vaquero ajustado. Le vio rascarse el cuello con gesto nervioso, aunque sus penetrantes ojos verdes no se apartaban de ella. Sintió cómo se humedecían sus intimidades. Una exclamación de admiración se escapó de sus labios, haciéndola llevarse una mano a la boca y apartar la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Marcos con una sonrisa encantadora, dando un paso hacia ella.

\- N-nada. –Apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Sonrió nerviosa, reuniendo el valor para mirarle de nuevo. – Es… estás genial.

\- Gracias. – Marcos ensanchó su sonrisa. Avanzó otro paso que la dejó muy cerca de ella, haciendo pucheros. – Has llegado tarde.

\- ¿A-ah, sí? – Llevó la mano al bolso para buscar su móvil pero él sacó el suyo del bolsillo, mostrándole la hora, con gesto pícaro.

\- ¿Ves? – El reloj marcaba casi un cuarto de hora antes de lo que habían acordado.

\- Pero si he llegado antes de tiempo. – Musitó picada, notando cómo enrojecía. Había llegado muy pronto, pero no aguantaba más la espera en su casa.

\- Será que llevo mucho esperándote. – Respondió con voz de terciopelo, llevando una mano a su barbilla. – Te has pintado los labios. – Apretó suavemente su labio inferior con el pulgar y luego se lo miró, pintado de carmín. Clavó en ella sus ojos de depredador. – Manchas.

\- ¿T-te molesta? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- No. – Apartó la mano en una caricia. – Me gusta cómo te queda. – Kanako tragó saliva con dificultad por su boca seca, mirando los labios de Marcos con ansiedad, pero su voz la distrajo. – ¿Te cojo el abrigo? – Preguntó amable.

\- Ah… sí. – Entonces fue consciente del calor que tenía, que, muy probablemente, poco se debía a la temperatura ambiente. Marcos se colocó a su espalda ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo. – Gracias… - Oyó su respiración contenida cuando se deshizo de la prenda.

\- Ti-tienes agujeritos. – El chico había cogido el abrigo y pasó un dedo por su espalda, dejando que se colase en los huecos del tejido del jersey. Carraspeó de repente. – Voy a llevar esto a la habitación.

\- Espera. – Pidió Kanako, sonrojada, deteniéndole. – Esto también.

Marcos se volvió al tiempo de ver a Kanako quitándose el sencillo jersey. La prenda dejaba ver más o menos lo que llevaba debajo, así que al ponerse en su espalda para ayudarla con el abrigo, había visto alguno de los lunares que le habían llevado por el camino de la perdición en Nochevieja. Su confianza en sí mismo, que empezaba a temblar, se desmoronó en el instante en que dejó al descubierto su atuendo al completo. Se vio a sí mismo conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre sus hombros desnudos y llenarlos de besos y mordiscos, esta vez sin nada que interrumpiese su blanca piel, ni un tirante que le molestase. Lo cual le hizo pensar, ¿por qué no había ninguno? Lo único que había sobre su piel desde su pecho para arriba era la gargantilla negra, que junto con el pelo recogido parecía marcarle la zona de la nuca como objetivo de su boca. Las mangas de encaje tapaban la sensible piel del brazo, pero a cambio la zona de unión entre la camiseta y la falda era lo suficientemente justa como para darle un acceso directo a la piel de su cintura. Se sintió enrojecer. El día era largo y quería hacer las cosas bien sin precipitarse demasiado, pero ahora mismo Kanako se lo estaba poniendo francamente difícil, y hasta su entrepierna parecía querer cobrar vida propia. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba analizando cada detalle de su anatomía, boquiabierto y maravillado, cuando Kanako se hizo notar.

\- Emm… - Se encogió de hombros, mirando al suelo, y al techo, haciendo esfuerzos más que evidentes por no mirarle a la cara, hasta que al final cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente, para mirarle de nuevo. Abrió los brazos – ¿C-cómo…? – Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, apretando el jersey calado en las manos. Sentía que la atravesaba con los ojos. – ¿Cómo estoy?

\- Nako… - Resopló. – Estás… - Boqueó buscando las palabras. – Preciósima.

\- ¿Cómo? – Kanako le miró extrañada, creyendo que era alguna palabra en su lengua.

\- ¿Eh? – La miró confusa, dándose cuenta de golpe. – Q-quiero decir… M-me he liado, perdona. Q-q-quería decir preciosa. Y guapísima… a la vez. Y… me he liado. – Se rió nervioso rascándose la nuca. Se acercó a ella prácticamente arrancándole el jersey de las manos. – D-dame eso. Vengo ahora.

Desapareció como una exhalación, dejando la puerta medio cerrada. Dejó las cosas de Kanako en la cama y se apoyó en el escritorio con ambas manos, recuperando el aliento que ella le acababa de robar. Estaba, simplemente, espectacular. Si eso no era un indicativo de que ella sentía interés por él, entonces nada lo sería. Le ardían las manos de ganas de pegarse a Kanako, tocarla y fundirse con ella. Pero tenía que seguir con lo que tenía pensado. La invitaría a tomar algo, le confesaría sus sentimientos y, a partir de ahí, que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. Oyó un par de toques suaves en la puerta. Al girarse, Kanako abrió delicadamente, asomándose acongojada.

\- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó con voz queda.

\- Sí, claro. – Kanako entró, pero se quedó cerca de la puerta. Tenía el gesto algo triste. Se acercó a ella preocupado. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo. – Marcos la miró extrañado, pero ella caminó con aire distraído, pasando los ojos por su cuarto. – Parecías incómodo… y no salías.

\- Perdona. – Se acercó a ella por la espalda. Con un dedo trazó una línea serpenteante de uno de sus hombros al otro. Se mordió el labio viendo cómo se erizaba su piel al tiempo que se estremecía. – E-es que estás muy guapa. – Se juntó a ella, posando las manos en su cintura. – Y yo soy idiota. – Asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro. – ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café, un té, un refresco…? – Kanako se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en su pecho, girando la cara hacia él. Solo tendría que acercarse un poco más y llegaría a sus labios. Sonrió pícaro. – También puedo darte un vaso de leche con galletas. – Apretó sus costados consiguiendo que diese un bote en el sitio.

\- ¡Ay, no! – Se retorció intentando librarse, pero no la soltó. – No, no, no. Para. – Pidió entre a medio camino entre la risa y la súplica.

\- ¿Cosquillas? – Volvió a apretarla y el respingo fue incluso mayor, acompañado de un gritito. Sonrió divertido. – Uy, parece que sí.

\- Maru, por favor… – Le cogió las manos, girando el cuerpo para poder mirarle a la cara. Estaba roja, le brillaban los ojos y tenía la respiración agitada. Parecía que en vez de estar haciendo cosquillas hubiera estado…

\- Perdona. – La soltó dando un pequeño paso para atrás. – V-vamos a la cocina. Y s-si quieres algo, lo pides.

_¿Y si te quiero a ti?_ Aunque la frase acudió a su mente, Kanako no se vio capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Se limitó a seguirle, volviendo a clavar la vista en su culo, remarcado por los vaqueros ajustados que llevaba. Quería sentirlo bajo su mano y poder apretar su cintura contra la suya. Con la camisa negra resaltaba su figura esbelta, dándole definición a sus hombros hasta el punto de querer ver su espalda desnuda. Incluso parecía más alto. Quería adelantarse y abrazarle desde atrás, pero en su lugar le siguió hasta la cocina, donde él se dio la vuelta, apoyando el culo y las manos en la encimera, una a cada lado del cuerpo, tamborileando con los dedos, mientras la observaba. No sabía si era un gesto descuidado o estudiado, pero en ese momento Marcos se veía muy sexy. En esa postura la camisa se entreabría, dejando más al descubierto la camiseta más ceñida que llevaba debajo en una invitación, o eso le parecía, a que se acomodase en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué te apetece?

\- A-agua. – Musitó. Tenía la boca seca.

\- ¿Solo agua? – Sonrió incorporándose. Se dio la vuelta buscando un vaso en el armario. Kanako contuvo la respiración paseando los ojos por su cuerpo de nuevo. – ¿Y qué más? – La miró por encima del hombro cerrando el armario. Ella dio un respingo volviendo a mirarle a la cara. – ¿Nako? – Preguntó con voz suave.

\- Tú… - Murmuró. Marcos la miró con los ojos desorbitados, enrojeciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡TÉ! Quiero decir té. Té está bien. Sí. Té. – Dijo atropelladamente girando la cara.

Quería que se la tragase la tierra. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bueno, eso lo tenía claro, pero, ¿cómo se le ocurría soltarlo así? Había intentado arreglarlo con lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero desde luego tomar algo que iba a alterar más sus nervios era lo que menos necesitaba. Ni siquiera sabía qué podía haber pensado él porque no se atrevía a mirarle mientras oía sonar el grifo.

\- Toma. – Marcos le tendió el vaso con agua. – No entiendo mucho de tés, pero Akari tiene unos cuantos aquí. Para mí me haré un café… ¿te importa?

\- No, no, tranquilo.

Marcos respiró aliviado. Puede que un café le ayudase a centrar ideas, o acabase desquiciándole del todo. Antes de ponerse a ello, sacó un montón de cajitas de colores de otro armario, dejándolas en la encimera sin orden ni concierto mientras leía por encima los nombres.

\- ¿Cuál quier…? Uy. – Al girarse de repente, chocó con Kanako, que se había acercado a su lado. – P-perdona. – La agarró por los brazos. La mujer le miró con ansiedad y se sintió enrojecer, soltándola. – C-coge el que quieras y te lo preparo.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo…

\- No, no. Eres mi invitada

Kanako asintió y él empezó a sacar un par de tazas, una para ella y otra para él mismo. Echaría más leche de la normal al café, o no sabía cómo demonios iba a acabar ese día. Dio un pequeño bote en el sitio al sentir la mano de Kanako en su brazo. Ella la apartó con un gesto de disculpa centrando su atención en el suelo.

\- He escogido este… - Dejó la cajita al lado de las tazas. – ¿Te ayudo?

\- No. – Puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que le mirase. Al sentir su piel desnuda empezó a darle pequeñas caricias con los dedos inconscientemente. Estaba perdiendo el control con ella tan cerca. – Mejor ve al sofá, y siéntate, ahora llevo las cosas.

Kanako accedió con un asentimiento y se acercó a los sofás. Max estaba tumbado en uno de ellos, y levantó la cabeza agitando la cola al verla llegar. Viendo que no se decidía a sentarse, el perro bajó buscando su mano para que le acariciase, cosa que no dudó en hacer mientras decidía dónde ponerse. La costumbre le pedía quedarse en una orilla, pero temiendo que Marcos pudiera sentarse lejos, optó por ponerse en medio. Max se sentó a sus pies y aprovechó para enterrar las manos en su pelo y calmar sus nervios. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaría a continuación, ni los planes del rubio, pero sus instintos más primarios empezaban a cegar su raciocino y no sabía si podría contenerse mucho tiempo más.

\- Le tienes dominado. – Dijo Marcos apareciendo a su lado. Tras dejar las dos tazas en la mesa se sentó a su lado. Sintió el roce de su vaquero en la rodilla.

\- Qué exagerado. – Sonrió mirándole. – Simplemente es un mimoso. – Se irguió en el asiento, y Max le golpeó con el hocico en la pierna cuando dejó de acariciarle.

\- ¿Ves? Quiere más. – Señaló Marcos. – Aunque claro, es normal. – La miró con intención, esperando que le siguiese la conversación, cosa que ella no dudó en hacer.

\- ¿Por qué es normal? – Se acercó un poco más a él tímidamente. No quería tanto espacio entre ellos.

\- Yo también querría más si me rascases así la cabeza, Nako. – Marcos sonrió al verla enrojecer.

\- ¿V-vas a tener envidia de un perro ahora? – Cogió la taza de té con ambas manos, centrando su atención en el humeante líquido.

\- Si le haces más caso que a mí… - Acercó su cara a ella, observando de cerca cada una de sus reacciones.

\- Ahora te estoy haciendo caso a ti. – Protestó dando un sorbo a su té. – ¿O no? – Le miró de refilón y se lo encontró mirando a sus labios.

\- Sí. – Se apartó, sonrojado, cogiendo su café.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellos, que ambos aprovecharon para saborear sus diferentes bebidas. Marcos se azotó mentalmente. Tenía que decirle ya lo importante que era para él, que no era capaz de quitársela de la cabeza, que no aguantaba más sin besarla. Era el momento perfecto, a solas, en su casa, con ella sentada a su lado, muy cerca de él. Sólo tenía que cogerle la mano, mirarla a los ojos y sincerarse.

\- Nako…

\- Me gusta tu colgante. – En el momento en el que iba a coger su mano ella agarró la púa metálica que colgaba de su cuello, inclinándose hacia él.

\- Ah… me alegro. – Soltó una risa nerviosa, sonrojado. Mierda. Se había quedado a medio camino y al sentir sus dedos sobre el pecho se había puesto nervioso. – Esto…

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Kanako mirándole con curiosidad.

\- ¿Está bueno el té? – Era un maldito cobarde.

\- Sí. – Kanako cogió la taza dando un sorbo. – Como tú.

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos la miró atónito. A ella le ardían las mejillas.

\- Nada. – Notaba su corazón retumbar con fuerza en su pecho.

\- Yo también se jugar. – Ronroneo con voz grave pasando los dedos de un hombro a otro por su piel.

\- ¿A-ah, sí? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Tenía la respiración agitada, consecuencia de los estremecimientos que provocaban sus caricias, y sabía que él se estaba dando cuenta. Se estaba deshaciendo en sus manos. – ¿E-estoy jugando? – Agarró su rodilla con ansia. Si seguía así se iba a lanzar a él.

\- Sí. – Marcos apartó la mano de su espalda incorporándose un poco. Pudo ver su brevísimo gesto de disgusto al hacerlo, además de notar cómo apretaba su pierna. – Juegas con mis sentimientos.

\- Y tú con los míos. – Hizo pucheros. – Siempre me tomas el pelo. – Le miró con cierto reproche.

\- Sí, lo siento. – Se disculpó sinceramente con una sonrisa. Sin poder aguantarse pasó el dorso de los dedos por su cara, en una caricia suave. – Estás preciosa.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó en voz baja. Sus ojos se desviaban a sus labios continuamente.

\- A lo mejor es que hoy estás especialmente guapa y necesito decírtelo. – Respondió con misterio.

\- A lo mejor quieres algo de mí.

\- A lo mejor. – Se pasó la lengua por los labios, dejando que su mano recorriese su espalda hasta posarse en su cintura. Kanako apretó su muslo y vio de refilón su otra mano cerca de su entrepierna. ¿Estaría excitada? Quería saberlo, porque, desde luego él lo estaba. Ella se había masturbado con esos mismos dedos y ahora se moría de ganas de hacerlo él. – ¿Sabes? Dicen que tengo los dedos muy ágiles.

\- ¿Y quién lo dice? – Kanako retrocedió la cara un poco, a la defensiva. Entonces Marcos acercó la boca a su oído para susurrarle.

\- Tú, si te dejas.

En ese momento el sonido de un timbre, que provocó ladridos en Max, les hizo dar un bote en el asiento. No había sido en su casa, pero estaban hablando en voz tan baja que habían oído el del vecino. Se rieron nerviosos. Marcos seguía teniendo la mano en la cintura de Kanako y la apretó contra él, mirándola con ojos de cazador. Kanako se mordió el labio. Si le besaba ahora, dudaba que llegasen siquiera a la habitación. Y estaban en terreno comprometido.

\- Maru… – Le dijo con voz insinuante haciendo círculos con el dedo en su pecho. – No hay nadie en mi casa… – Le oyó dejar salir el aire en un jadeo ansioso.

\- ¿Vamos entonces?

Aunque no hiciese falta para convencerla, le dio un marcado beso en el hombro, y Kanako solo se vio capaz de asentir. Al instante Marcos se levantó y cogió las cosas de ambos de la habitación. Se puso la chaqueta de cuero observando a Kanako. Apenas se acababa de poner el jersey y él ya quería quitárselo otra vez. La deseaba. Cogió su abrigo para que pudiese ponérselo más rápido y salir de casa lo antes posible, cosa que hicieron tras despedirse de Max, que, al verles prepararse, pensaba que a él también le tocaba.

Bajaron las escaleras casi sin hablarse. En cuanto llegaron a la calle, echaron a andar pegados el uno al otro. Tenían claro lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahí. Se miraron de soslayo y a Kanako se le escapó un suspiro tembloroso. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho en el sofá resonaban en su cabeza. Marcos le dio un empujón juguetón con el hombro, provocando que se agarrarse a su brazo en un acto reflejo.

\- Que me tiras. – Protestó Kanako.

\- Será que no sabes andar. – Le contestó burlón.

\- No sabes andar tú, que me empujas. – Replicó, empujándole a él.

\- Oh, ¿quieres guerra? – Preguntó provocativo.

\- Has empezado tú. – Le dio un manotazo suave en el brazo.

\- ¿Yo? Mira quién es. Ahora tengo que devolvértela. – Alargó la mano hasta darle un pequeño apretón en la cintura, provocando un salto en Kanako.

\- Maru, no. – Se cubrió el costado con el brazo disimulando una sonrisa. – Eso no vale.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque me hace cosquillas. – Respondió sonrojada.

\- Mmmm… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla con expresión pensativa. – Ahora quiero volver a hacerlo. – Dicho eso, levantó las manos, amenazante, en forma de garras y ella se apartó apenas conteniendo una risita.

\- No, porfi. – Sus ojos decían que no, y su cuerpo que sí. Quería provocarle, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Prácticamente caminaba de lado, vigilándole

\- ¿"Porfi"? – Avanzó hacia ella, con una sonrisa ansiosa. – ¿Crees que voy a parar por un "porfi"? – Preguntó socarrón.

\- ¿Y si echo a correr? – Preguntó a su vez siguiéndole el juego. – ¿Qué harás?

\- Te atraparé. – Le brillaban los ojos. Había despertado al cazador en estado puro. – Y te haré el doble de cosquillas.

\- No si corro más que tú. – Miró a los lados y aceleró el paso. Estaban cerca de casa. Metió la mano en el bolso hasta dar con las llaves de su piso. Él aceleró el paso, sin querer quedarse atrás.

\- Soy más rápido que tú.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Respondió con aire chulesco plantándose delante de él y caminando hacia atrás.

\- Sí. – Marcos parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

\- Entonces, Maru… - Sonrió pícara. - Atrápame.

Marcos se quedó congelado, incrédulo. En el tiempo que tardaba en reaccionar, Kanako se dio media vuelta y echó a correr quedando su risa flotando en el aire. Marcos sonrió feroz y salió tras ella. Le había provocado. Llevaba provocándole desde que había entrado en su casa. No iba a pillarla, iba a cazarla, iba a hacerla cosquillas hasta dejarla sin aliento, a besarla, y a morderla hasta calmar el ansia de la sangre que bullía en sus venas. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Kanako corría más rápido de lo que había creído en un momento. Marcos pudo verla en el portal de su casa, en el umbral, recuperando el aliento. Esperándole con la puerta abierta de par en par. Cuando estaba ya a poca distancia, le sonrió de nuevo y soltó la puerta con grandilocuencia al tiempo que desaparecía escaleras arriba. Aceleró más, casi volando los últimos metros que le quedaban hasta su objetivo entrando en el edificio antes de que se cerrase la puerta. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, siguiendo la risa nerviosa de la japonesa por delante de él. Iba a atraparla, iba a conseguirlo.

Kanako llegó a su piso jadeante por la carrera y las escaleras. Le temblaba el pulso de la emoción, y el ataque de risita tonta que le dio al oír a Marcos subir las escaleras tras ella. Lo había conseguido, la estaba persiguiendo, esos preciosos ojos verdes estaban siguiendo su rastro y le hacía feliz. No acertaba con las llaves en la cerradura. Entonces le vio aparecer. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Esto ya no era un juego. Las llaves cayeron al suelo, pero ella solo podía fijarse en el fuego verde que alentaba la mirada de Marcos acercándose a ella, enrojecido y jadeante. Ella sólo era capaz de reír de puros nervios. En un instante acortó el espacio entre ellos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, a las que tampoco se vio con fuerzas, ni ganas, de resistirse. Entonces Marcos cogió sus muñecas, sujetándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Estaba atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo. La diferencia de altura le hacía mirar para arriba para verle la cara. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con la respiración agitada.

\- Te pillé. – Dijo Marcos paseaba la mirada por toda su cara, anhelante. – ¿Y ahora qué? No tienes manos.

\- Tú tampoco. – Respondió Kanako.

\- Tengo dientes.

Estaba a su merced. Kanako amagó una dentellada y él se apartó con una sonrisa socarrona. Marcos, con expresión feroz, avanzó hacia ella y cerró los ojos, girando levemente la cara, pensando que de verdad iba a devorarla. Entonces notó los dientes en su cuello. Se le escapó un pequeño gemido, que provocó que el rubio se parase el tiempo justo para soltar una exhalación. Empezó a besarla subiendo por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que mordisqueó. La estaba volviendo loca. Apretó los labios conteniendo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Marcos le soltó las manos y se pegó aún más contra su cuerpo, cogiendo su cara y rodeando su cintura. Sintió la boca del rubio ávida y ardiente sobre ella. Su cálido aliento erizó su piel cuando siguió avanzando por la línea de su mandíbula hasta sus labios demasiado lento para su gusto. ¿Es que incluso ahora quería hacerla rabiar? Incapaz de contenerse agarró su nuca y buscó al fin su boca. No fue un beso tierno. En ese momento les movía solo la pasión carnal, las ganas de sentir al otro. Sus labios pronto fueron insuficientes, dando paso a sus lenguas que se encontraron ansiosas, queriendo dominar la una a la otra, explorando la boca que tanto tiempo llevaban queriendo conocer. Respirar era un lujo que no querían darse. A Kanako le pareció sentir la abultada entrepierna de Marcos contra ella y realmente esperaba que fuese así, porque su propio sexo también la ansiaba. Enredó una de sus piernas en la del rubio, momento que éste aprovechó para pegarse más a ella. Soltó un gemido ansioso, frotando la cadera contra él.

Marcos se separó un instante. Necesitaba verla. Por fin estaba entre sus brazos. La vio con ojos brillantes, jadeante, enrojecida. Estaba bellísima. Incluso con los labios enrojecidos a cuenta del pintalabios y sus besos. La agarró de la cara con ambas manos, mirándola con hambre, acariciando sus mejillas coloradas con los pulgares. Volvió a besarla, mordiendo sus labios, pero quería más. Mucho más. Bajó de nuevo a su cuello. Ella inclinó la cabeza, dejándole el sitio que deseaba para pasar sus labios y dientes por ella. Era barro en sus manos, soltando leves quejidos de placer entre jadeos mientras conquistaba la piel de su cuello. Marcos quería oírla gemir. Su mano bajó por el cuerpo de la japonesa hasta llegar al borde de la falda, colándose justo por debajo. Su mano subió en una caricia ascendente por el interior de su muslo y en ese momento Kanako pareció reaccionar.

\- Es… espera. – Jadeó sin aliento. – Maru… espera. Aquí no.

Marcos se separó lo justo de ella para dejarla darse la vuelta. Kanako se agachó a por las llaves, que seguían tiradas en el suelo. Al hacerlo, su culo rozó con la entrepierna de Marcos, que resopló ansioso, agarrando su cadera. Ahora sí podía confirmar que estaba excitado. Al incorporarse, el rubio la abrazó desde atrás, dándole pequeños besos en su nuca descubierta. Kanako intentó abrir la puerta, pero los labios de Marcos estaban haciendo perder el sentido.

\- Vamos. – Susurró el rubio apremiante en su oído. – Vamos. – Recorrió su brazo en una caricia del hombro a la mano que sostenían las llaves guiándola hasta la cerradura.

Cuando al fin consiguieron abrirla, entraron pegados el uno al otro. Ella dio un manotazo al interruptor y Marcos cerró la puerta con el pie. Al momento hizo girar a Kanako, pero ella fue más rápida y antes de alcanzar su boca la japonesa le estaba besando el cuello. Soltó un gruñido placentero, estremeciéndose, mientras ella bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta prácticamente de un tirón. Aceptando la invitación, Marcos se la quitó y la tiró al suelo sin miramientos. Ella, aprovechando que tenía los brazos hacia atrás, se separó los labios de él al tiempo que pasaba las manos por debajo de su camisa, que siguió el mismo camino que la chaqueta de cuero. Puso las manos en su cintura, atrayéndole hacia sí mientras caminaba de espaldas, instándole a andar. Kanako empezó a tirar de su camiseta, intentando quitársela, pero Marcos la agarró de las manos y volvió a ponerla contra una pared. Le estaba volviendo loco. Se lanzó a su boca en un beso profundo y húmedo. Kanako se liberó y rodeó su cuerpo, metiendo una mano por debajo de su camiseta y agarrando su nalga con fuerza. Cuando se separó de ella los dos estaban sin respiración. La miró un instante antes de empezar a desabotonarle la chaqueta, que acabó a sus pies. Ella misma se quitó el jersey y quedó apoyada contra la pared, con la respiración agitada. Marcos la miró extasiado, deleitándose con la visión que tenía ante sus ojos y decidiendo qué zona quería cubrir de besos antes.

Kanako reaccionó antes que él, cogiéndole de la mano para llevarle a su cuarto, sin poder dejar de mirarle a la cara. Al momento sintió la otra mano de Marcos en su cintura y el rubio empezó a dejar un rastro de besos desde su hombro sin dejar de caminar lentamente hacia su objetivo, intercalando los labios con pequeños mordiscos por la piel descubierta, robando suspiros y pequeños gemidos en la japonesa. Mientras, Marcos se quitó una de las deportivas sin desatarlas, pisando el contrafuerte de un pie con otro. Al intentar quitarse la otra de la misma forma, trastabilló, pero tuvo los reflejos suficientes para sujetarse al marco de la puerta del pasillo y evitar que se fuesen los dos al suelo. Soltaron una pequeña risita nerviosa al recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¿Me tiras? – Preguntó Kanako juguetona.

\- Todavía no.

Kanako soltó el aire de golpe. Con la mirada encendida, Marcos la hizo girar sobre sí misma, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, como si quisiera que no escapase. Tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, oyó cómo se quitaba la otra zapatilla y el rubio pasó el otro brazo por encima de su estómago, pegándola contra él y haciendo que notase su erección. Kanako siguiendo el deseo de su cuerpo frotó el culo contra su entrepierna, provocando un resuello agónico en Marcos, que le mordió el cuello. Le oyó protestar al toparse con su gargantilla, así que se llevó las manos al cuello, deshaciéndose de ella. El rubio empezó a besar la sensible zona que hasta entonces estaba tapada, al tiempo que bajaba la mano por el pecho de la mujer hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta. Metió la punta de los dedos, y avanzó poco a poco. La respiración de Kanako se aceleró. En ese momento él paró de repente, queriendo retirar la mano, pero ella se lo impidió.

\- Nako… - Susurró en su oído. – ¿No llevas suj…?

\- No. – Le interrumpió, empujándole el brazo para abajo sutilmente.

Marcos farfulló algo que Kanako no llegó a entender, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios. La mano del rubio avanzó temblorosa por dentro de la camiseta, con un pequeño respingo al rozar su pezón. Estaba tan excitada en ese momento que sentía que iba a tener un orgasmo solo con tocarle el pecho. Los cálidos dedos de Marcos agarraron su seno, haciéndola soltar un gemido nacido del fondo de su garganta. El rubio la soltó de repente. Al girarse, le vio quitándose la camiseta. Su pecho subía y bajaba casi en espasmos debido a su respiración agitada cuando se acercó a ella, agachándose lo justo para poner las manos en su culo y levantarla en el aire. Instintivamente Kanako abrió las piernas, rodeando su cintura y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Así, en volandas, llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la japonesa, que estaba entreabierta. A partir de ahí, pese a que el sentimiento de amor tras ellos existía, en ese momento sólo pensaban en sexo.

Empujaron la puerta con el cuerpo. Marcos la sujetó con el brazo hasta dar con el interruptor. Kanako se pegó a él. Ardía. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo desnudo incluso a través de su ropa. Rascó su nuca con las uñas, ansiosa, consiguiendo que la lengua del mexicano se pasease por su cuello, clavando los dedos de la otra mano en su espalda hasta llegar a la cama, donde se dejaron caer, ella de espaldas, él encima, colocando una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Al notar los botines de la mujer, se apresuró a quitárselos, antes de volver a ponerse sobre ella. Kanako le atrajo contra sí haciendo que prácticamente acabase tumbado a su lado, recostado sobre ella. No se cansaba de su boca, ni de saborear esa lengua que le estaba haciendo perder el sentido. Ahogó un gemido en él cuando Marcos agarró su camiseta y tiró para abajo de ella, dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Respiró de nuevo cuando su boca bajó a la teta que estaba agarrando. Kanako se agarró a la colcha de la cama al notar su aliento sobre su areola erizada. El roce de sus labios provocó una sacudida por todo su cuerpo. Llevó la otra mano a la cabeza de Marcos que pegó su boca, usando su lengua para sensibilizar aún más su pezón endurecido. Se cubrió la boca con el brazo, incapaz de controlar su tono de voz.

Marcos se sentía a punto de estallar. Notaba a Kanako retorcer las piernas y arquear la espalda cada vez que sus dientes la rozaban. Al oír su voz amortiguada, levantó la cabeza de golpe. Quería oírla. Le cogió el brazo, apartándoselo con cariño. Su recogido empezaba a deshacerse y estaba completamente roja. La deseaba. Se inclinó sobre ella, besándola y desabotonándose el vaquero para liberar algo de presión de su miembro palpitante. Quería fundirse con ella y oírla gemir. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban, su mano bajó por su cuerpo hasta colarse debajo de su falda. El tacto extraño de las medias no le impidió subir la mano por el interior de su muslo, que Kanako abrió en una invitación a seguir el sentido ascendente. Pasó los dedos en apenas una caricia por encima de su pubis, y su cadera se elevó, pidiéndole más. Sin hacerse de rogar, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, mirándola con lascivia. Kanako también levantó la cabeza para mirarle, mordiéndose el labio. Marcos llevó ambas manos por debajo de su falda hasta dar con el borde de las medias. En cuanto metió los dedos, ella elevó la cadera y tiró sin miramientos. A ninguno de los dos les importó el sonido del tejido rasgándose, y menos a Marcos, ocupado como estaba en acariciar las piernas de la japonesa después de tirar las medias hechas una pelota a un punto indeterminado del cuarto. Necesitaba sentir más su piel expuesta, así que tras pasarse la lengua por los labios pasó la mano por su espalda, dejándola sentada para quitarle la camiseta. Quería sentir sus brazos y ver su cuerpo descubierto. En cuanto le quitó la prenda, con su ayuda, y la tiró fuera de la cama, vio a Kanako cruzando las manos sobre ella, tapándose el pecho y encogida. Avergonzada. Marcos suspiró melancólico, pero sonrió. Iba a derribar ese complejo como fuese. Llevó una mano a su cara, suave, pero con firmeza, para que se girase a él. La besó con dulzura, insistente, hasta que ella empezó a responderle, tumbándose de nuevo con sus lenguas enredadas. Ella seguía cubriéndose, así que se separó apoyándose en el codo para hablarle al oído, al tiempo que cogía su muñeca con suavidad.

\- Nako. – Susurró. – Déjame verte. – Pidió desesperado. Ella resopló reticente y nerviosa. – Quiero verte. Por favor.

Kanako no podía resistirse a ese tono dulce, ni a sus peticiones. Al notar el tirón en su muñeca, dejó que Marcos le apartase los brazos de cuerpo. Se sintió morir al notar su mirada paseándose por ella. Las manos del rubio fueron al momento hacia su pecho, cubriendo ambos senos con la mano, los sujetó con lujuria resoplando. Le dio un beso y un pequeño mordisco a cada uno de sus pezones, desatando un espasmo en ella al sentir sus dientes y sonrió anhelante, tumbándose a su lado, inclinado sobre ella. Kanako le miró intrigada. Marcos le acarició la cara, bajando la mano por su pecho y su estómago, pasando por encima de su falda hasta sobrepasarla. Sin dejar de mirarla, atento a cada uno de sus gestos, pasó la mano por debajo de la prenda y agarró su tanga, intentando bajárselo. Kanako levantó la cadera, y ella misma puso de su parte para quitárselo. Marcos se pasó la lengua por los labios. Su respiración se agitó con antelación y justo entonces notó los dedos rozando su escaso bello público. Jadeó. Marcos se abrió paso entre sus labios con un dedo y esta vez no pudo contener el gemido de placer. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ella apartó la cara, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, ahogando su voz. Estaba tan húmeda que le daba vergüenza. Marcos le cogió la mano, apartándosela de los labios.

\- Quiero oírte. – Susurró lascivo en su oído al tiempo que un dedo empezaba a juguetear dentro de sus labios, haciendo que la intensidad de su voz subiese. – Más. – Sintió el ansia en su voz al tiempo que se introducía en ella. – Mírame.

Superando la vergüenza que sentía, consiguió que Kanako le mirase. Su dedo se adentró más, logrando una expresión de placer en ella que superó sus expectativas. Besó su boca al tiempo que introducía un dedo más en ella, que alzó su voz ya sin contenerse. Su mano se llenó de los flujos de la mujer. Sus dedos empezaron a entrar y salir, frotando a su vez su monte de Venus con la palma, y aumentando la intensidad al tiempo que su tono se hacía más agudo y entrecortado. Cerca del orgasmo, Kanako le abrazó y apretó contra ella con ansia hasta que al fin explotó, notando los espasmos de su vagina en los dedos y el temblor de sus caderas. Kanako se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, recuperando el aliento. Grabó a fuego su expresión en la mente. Era maravillosa. Sonrió satisfecho sacando la mano de debajo de su falda. Se miró los dedos. Estaban brillantes.

\- Más… - Al bajar la vista se encontró a Kanako incorporándose. – Quiero más…

Antes de que Marcos se diese cuenta, Kanako, en un arranque desesperado, le empujó contra la cama y le quitó los pantalones. Sabía que ahora mismo la estaba mirando con incredulidad, pero no podía, no quería, aguantar más. Se deshizo de la molesta falda, notando los ojos de Marcos por toda ella mientras él se quitaba los calcetines. En ese momento solo le interesaba estar piel contra piel, y al rubio aún le quedaba una prenda. Pasó las manos por su más que abultado bóxer de color verde. Marcos siseó ansioso. Le quitó el calzoncillo con cierta dificultad a causa de su erección, y al momento cogió su pene con la mano. Estaba caliente y duro. Se lamió la mano mirando a Marcos con deseo y empezó a masturbarle, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba sus testículos. Fue el turno de jadear del chico, que agarró su muslo intentando llegar a su sexo de nuevo. Al no conseguirlo, la agarró del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él. La besó casi con fiereza, ansioso, abrazando su cuerpo menudo. Sin aliento, cuando al fin pudo respirar, Kanako revolvió uno de los cajones de la mesita hasta alcanzar un preservativo. Rasgó el envoltorio y lo colocó sobre el miembro de Marcos. Le temblaban las manos de pura excitación. Entonces notó los dedos del rubio, que se acabó de desenroscarlo completamente.

Kanako pasó una pierna por encima de Marcos, agarrando su pene con cierta ansiedad, guiándolo hacia la entrada de su sexo. El sonido de placer cuando empezó a introducirlo, encendió a Marcos, que agarró sus caderas guiándola en una posición cómoda para ambos. Notaba los espasmos musculares de Kanako, que en ese momento colocó las manos en su pecho y empezó a mover la cadera. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, agudos y eróticos. Desde esa posición la veía en todo su esplendor, cabalgando sobre él, con el pelo revuelto, la boca entreabierta, las mejillas encendidas y su cuerpo menudo bailando para él. No quedaba nada de su pintalabios, pero en su lugar la zona estaba enrojecida a causa de sus besos. Marcos recorría su piel con las manos, acariciando esos pechos que tanto le gustaban y moviendo también la cadera, aunque desde esa posición su movilidad estaba reducida Con su excitación previa y la visión que tenía ante él, no sabía cuánto podría aguantar. De pronto Kanako aumentó el ritmo, su respiración se agitó, le arañó el pecho y observó maravillado cómo todo su cuerpo se estremecía en un orgasmo. Se dejó caer sobre él, y Marcos la acarició la espalda, notando el sudor que la cubría.

Los dedos de Marcos erizaron la piel a su paso. Kanako reposó la frente en su hombro, cogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas, hasta que logró normalizar la respiración. Y volvió a la carga. Tenía facilidad para llegar al éxtasis, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese satisfecha ya, y más cuando dentro de ella seguía teniendo la polla dura de Marcos. Cuando se incorporó adoptando posición para seguir vio la cara sorprendida del rubio. No le extrañó. Por un momento temió que se lo tomase como un "trabajo fácil", como le había pasado en otras ocasiones con alguna pareja.

\- ¿Quieres más? – Preguntó él con voz queda.

Marcos vio asentir a Kanako, casi con expresión culpable, sin entender por qué. La japonesa empezó a moverse de nuevo, y él acarició sus pezones duros, haciendo que jadease. Quería verla llegar al orgasmo de nuevo, quería verlo tantas veces como fuera posible. Le excitaba sobremanera la forma en la que se movía y la expresión viciosa de su cara. Tiró de su brazo hasta dejarla tumbada sobre él, dobló las piernas, y empezó a penetrarla él desde abajo. La boca de Kanako quedaba casi a la altura de su oído, con lo que sus gemidos resonaban cerca de él, dándole fuerza a sus impulsos, consiguiendo que Kanako acabase de nuevo. No lo entendía. No sabía si era por él, por ella, o por la situación, pero de pronto se convirtió en un reto personal hacer que se corriese otra vez, aunque él mismo estaba ya cerca del final. Quería follarla él, lo necesitaba. Se incorporó, intercambiando posiciones con ella, dejándola contra la cama y dándole un profundo beso. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Kanako le miró un poco confundida, sin saber bien qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero hacía mucho que no disfrutaba así. Además él parecía totalmente entregado, y eso la excitaba aún más. Los ojos del rubio brillaban sedientos y su cuerpo sudoroso era el mejor complemento para su piel desnuda. Marcos se colocó entre sus piernas, penetrándola prácticamente de un impulso. Soltó un pequeño grito, mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Empezó lento, pero en cuanto se adoptó aumentó el ritmo de forma exponencial. La intensidad de sus embestidas hacía moverse la cama, que protestaba entre chirridos del somier. Marcos pasó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, sujetándola por los hombros y mordiéndola el cuello. Perdió la noción de lo que le rodeaba. Se abrazó a Marcos con fuerza, clavando las uñas en él y pidiendo más entre gemidos sin saber siquiera en qué idioma lo decía. En ese momento su universo se ceñía a ella y el rubio proporcionándole oleadas de placer que se encadenaban sin orden ni control. La respiración de Marcos se descompasó en jadeos hasta que al fin su ritmo disminuyó a unos empujes lentos y profundos, llegando al orgasmo y dejándose caer sobre ella. Notaba los latidos de su corazón sobre el pecho, entremezclándose con los de ella misma. Al fin Marcos se quitó de encima de ella, tumbándose a su lado.

Kanako se quedó mirando al techo mientras el ritmo de sus pulsaciones recuperaba su ritmo normal. Se estremeció. Tenía frío. Fue como despertar de un sueño. De repente fue consciente de su desnudez y se abrazó a sí misma, intentando taparse y darse calor. No se atrevió a moverse más. Solamente se oían sus respiraciones en el silencio del cuarto. ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar ahora? Las consecuencias de sus actos empezaron a pesar en su conciencia. Había pasado de tontear con Marcos a follar con él. Y vaya si lo habían hecho. Aunque su mente fuese un huracán de emociones en ese momento la sensación de su entrepierna se lo estaba dejando claro. Notó el movimiento del colchón, y al mirar a su lado, vio a Marcos de espaldas, sentándose al borde de la cama. Evidentemente, también desnudo. Apartó la vista al momento. Intentó recapitular. Iban a quedar para hablar y decirse las cosas claras. Habían acabado follando y ahora estaban desnudos en la cama, pero seguía sin haber hablado seriamente con él. Oyó suspirar a Marcos. Tragó saliva pesadamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaba de ella, o de todo esto? Se suponía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con él y en vez de eso seguían jugando, aunque esta vez el juego había ido muy lejos… y varias veces para ella. Ahora él pensaría que solo quería sexo. Se encogió sobre sí misma. No era verdad. Quería un abrazo, quería su cariño, no solo su cuerpo. Marcos iba a ponerse de pie, iba a verla completamente expuesta, como si no fuese más que una pervertida. Aunque quizá lo fuese y por eso habían llegado a esto. Se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama, abrazándose las piernas dobladas contra ella, haciéndose una bolita para, ingenuamente, intentar pasar desapercibida. No soportaba el silencio que había. Quería hablar, decirle que no sólo buscaba esto, que le quería, que, por favor, diese algún signo de qué sentía, pero… ¿y si para él no había significado nada más que sexo entre amigos? Tampoco había abierto la boca. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara? Se estaba hundiendo en un mar de dudas que empezaba a ahogarla. Ocultó la cara en los brazos y el sonido de la goma elástica del preservativo que se estaba quitando Marcos restalló en sus oídos. Le miró de soslayo. Estaba de espaldas y parecía estar buscando algo por la habitación. Tenía marcas rojas en la espalda a la altura de los omóplatos, claramente señales de arañazos que ella le había hecho. La culpabilidad golpeó su estómago una vez más. No solo acababan follando sino que además tenía que dejarle marcado. Encima era una salvaje.

\- Te cojo un pañuelo. – Dijo Marcos con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Kanako asintió en silencio. Al levantar la vista vio a Marcos envolviendo el preservativo al que había hecho un nudo en el pañuelo y usó otro para limpiarse. El rubio la miró con curiosidad y apartó la cara. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Siempre hablaba mucho, ¿por qué ahora no? Ella también necesitaría un pañuelo. Se sentía sucia y mal consigo misma. La histeria se apoderaba de ella por momentos. Ahora aunque quisiese hablar tenía la garganta cerrada y la sensación ardiente en sus ojos no ayudaba. Se sentía un despojo de mujer. Habían acabado follando como si no le interesase otra cosa. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, Marcos estaba avanzando hacia ella con una mano estirada en su dirección. Inconscientemente dio un respingo, alejándose de él al verle más cerca de lo que pensaba. Marcos retiró la mano. Kanako se fustigó mentalmente. Necesitaba que la abrazase. No era una depravada, no buscaba solo sexo, le buscaba a él.

\- ¿Nako? – Preguntó con incertidumbre. No le miró a la cara. – ¿Pasa algo?

Negó fervientemente. Quería que la entendiese. Se sentía estúpida. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro qué la llevaba a actuar así. De repente la sobresaltó un tejido suave envolviéndola. Al fijarse un poco más descubrió que era su bata. Marcos la había cogido de la silla donde estaba colocada y se la había echado por encima. Se arrebujó en ella al instante. Seguía cuidándola aunque fuese una persona horrible.

\- Parecía que tenías frío. – Le dijo con voz suave. Ella asintió automáticamente.

¿Le había pasado la bata por eso o que no quería verla? Tenía que ser eso, él tampoco estaba cómodo con ella, por eso no estaban hablando. Marcos se sentó cerca de ella y su cuerpo se tensó al momento, a la defensiva. No quería levantar la cara. Sabía que él la estaba mirando y no sabía cómo enfrentarle. La atmósfera cada vez estaba más cargada. Marcos soltó una exhalación nerviosa, casi una carcajada intentando relajar el tenso ambiente.

\- Qué callada estás. – Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Marcos se movió un poco más cerca de ella, inquieto. – ¿S-seguro que no pasa nada? – Asintió. Al levantar un poco la cabeza, calculando lo cerca que estaba de ella, se topó con la entrepierna de Marcos y la vergüenza le hizo apartar los ojos.

\- Tápate. – Pidió en un hilo de voz. – Por favor.

\- ¿Eh? – Se miró confuso. – Ah… - Miró a su alrededor buscando algo. – P-puedo vestirme… si quieres. – Kanako asintió con aire ausente.

Tras un momento de vacilación, Marcos se levantó de la cama buscando su ropa. No lo entendía. Hasta hace un momento estaban bien. Qué coño bien, ¡estaban follando! ¡Estaban más que bien! Se encontraba un poco cansado por la actividad física y las emociones del día, pero nada más. Los dos lo habían disfrutado, o eso había creído. Hasta que se fijó en ella. Se había quedado muda. Después de deshacerse del preservativo había ido a acariciarla, quería acurrucarse a su lado, pero le había rehuido. No le miraba. No sabía qué había sucedido, o qué había hecho mal. Lo habían pasado bien, ¿no? ¿Se había pasado con ella? ¿Había sido muy brusco? ¿Y si le había hecho daño? Encontró sus calzoncillos al lado de la falda de Kanako. La había tapado con la bata que encontró esperando que dejase de temblar, pero ahora mientras se ponía su ropa interior seguía viéndola igual de encogida en sí misma. Los dos habían querido llegar a esto, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Él estaba feliz hasta hace un momento, ¿por qué ella no? Le había pedido que se vistiese. La estaba incomodando. No le miraba, no le hablaba, le rehuía, y no sabía por qué. Se puso los pantalones y dio la vuelta a la cama buscando los calcetines, se le estaban quedando los pies fríos. Se fijó en ella. Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto y parecía pequeña y frágil envuelta en la bata. Encontró los calcetines cerca del tanga de Kanako, hecho una pelota. La visión de su ropa interior le produjo un vacío en su estómago al encontrar una explicación. Apenas hacían dos semanas que la habían asaltado y habían estado a punto de forzarla. Recordó con angustia sus bragas rasgadas en el suelo. Había tenido la poca delicadeza de pasarlo por alto y acabar en la cama con ella. Era un monstruo. Y se hacía llamar su amigo. El terror empezó a campar por su cuerpo. Kanako le había dicho que estaba bien, pero recordaba cómo se había abrazado a Michelle. Eso no era estar bien, y ella tenía la mala costumbre de decirle que no pasaba nada. Aun sabiendo que era mentira. Como ahora. Pero… pero… ¿d-de verdad la había obligado él a esto? Ella le había invitado a venir, pero porque iban a estar solos. Fue reticente al enseñarle el pecho… pero era por su complejo, ¿verdad? No le había detenido en ningún momento… ¿o es porque no tenía la confianza suficiente? ¿Se había excedido? A veces le costaba saber qué pensaba Kanako realmente, pero… le habría parado, ¿verdad? Entró en pánico. No debería haber seguido sus impulsos. Alex se lo advirtió, que hablase con ella, que lo dejase claro. Y en vez de eso se había aprovechado de ella. La había cagado. La había cagado por todo lo alto.

\- Kanako. ¿He…? – Tragó saliva pensadamente. – ¿He hecho algo mal? – Empezó con voz temblorosa. Ella levantó la cara. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? – P-perdona. Lo siento. S-si he hecho algo mal, lo siento. – Esperó a que le dijese algo, que al menos le insultase, pero tras verla boquear un par de veces apretó los labios agachando la cabeza. – Lo siento.

Avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero se arrepintió. Parecía a punto de llorar y no tenía derecho a consolarla. Mucho menos a tocarla. Estaba así por su culpa. Había traicionado su confianza. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cogería su ropa y se iría. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. En el salón había un rastro con la ropa que se habían ido quitando. ¿Cómo no iba a odiarle? Tenía la visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos cuando se puso la camiseta. Encontró la camisa un poco más allá. La camisa que Alex le había planchado para que todo le fuese bien. Todos confiaban en él y ahora no podría mirarles a la cara. Al quitarse las zapatillas sin desatar no pudo ponérselas, pero no podía seguir ahí más tiempo. Se disculparía una vez más, aunque sabía que no tenía perdón y se iría. No la molestaría más. Entro de nuevo en la habitación. Kanako dio un respingo. Apenas se había movido. Tenía la respiración agitada, estaba pálida y esta vez el pánico era patente en su cara.

\- Kanako… Y-yo… yo… - Cogió y soltó aire un par de veces. – Yo no quería… no quería… - _No quería, ¿qué?_ ¿Forzarla? ¿Obligarla? Es lo que había hecho. Qué excusa de mierda era esa. – Lo siento. – Balbuceó. – Perdona si te he hecho daño. – No… no te molestaré más. Lo siento.

Algo no estaba bien, Kanako lo sabía, pero no pudo hacer nada. Marcos parecía estar despidiéndose. La había llamado por su nombre completo. Dos veces. Se le había clavado como una daga en el pecho. No había usado el nombre cariñoso con ella. Y se estaba disculpando, pero él no había hecho nada mal. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Lo que más miedo tenía se estaba cumpliendo. Se había lanzado a la piscina y había salido mal. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Pero ella le quería. Le quería muchísimo. No podía irse ahora.

Marcos no pudo soportarlo más. Salió del cuarto, recogió sus botas y su chaqueta, y se fue. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose quebró el alma de ambos como cristales haciéndose añicos.

\- ¿M-Marcos…?

Como todo en esta vida, Kanako reaccionó tarde. Se levantó poniéndose bien la bata y salió corriendo al salón. No estaba. Se había ido. Y cayó al suelo sin poder aguantar el llanto más tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Akari había llegado a casa después de prácticamente quedarse con Keiji hasta que cerró el gimnasio. Se había encontrado las tazas mediadas con café y con té, y aunque le fastidiaba tener que recoger los restos, sonrió. Era la señal de que les había ido bien a al rubio y Kanako. Dado que sus amigos estaban ocupados, había sacado a Max, había cenado y ahora estaba tirado en el sofá leyendo un rato cuando oyó el sonido metálico en la cerradura de casa. Max se levantó ansioso gimoteando en la puerta. Se acercó prudencial y oyó una respiración agitada al otro lado. Se puso en guardia y echó un vistazo por la mirilla. Reconoció el pelo rubio de Marcos intentando encajar la llave sin éxito. Abrió la puerta con un mal presentimiento que no hizo más que confirmarse al ver a su amigo. Marcos, que estaba en el umbral, dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza. Estaba pálido y temblando de pies a cabeza. Max gimoteó a su lado, pero no pareció oírle.

\- ¿Marcos? – Preguntó Akari extrañado. – ¿Qué haces…?

\- ¡No! ¡DÉJAME! - Gritó tapándose los oídos.

Se giró en dirección a las escaleras. Akari instintivamente le agarró en el momento en el que iba a echar a correr. Intentó forcejear, pero parecía debilitado y dada su fuerza superior no le costó agarrarle por la espalda sujetándole los brazos. Estaba fuera de sí. Akari no sabía si lloraba, si rabiaba, o si simplemente resoplaba intentando librarse y salir corriendo.

\- ¡Marcos! – Llamó con voz firme. – Basta. – Sus esfuerzos por huir se redujeron. – Vamos a entrar en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No… - Gimoteó. – Déjame solo. No quiero.

Pese a sus protestas, le rodeó el brazo con los hombros y consiguió que entrase en casa. Estaba muy preocupado. Debería estar con Kanako. Que estuviese ahí y en ese estado sólo significaba que algo había salido terriblemente mal. En el momento en que cerró la puerta, Marcos se libró de su brazo y corrió a la habitación, pero Akari le siguió y consiguió detenerle agarrándole antes de que se metiese en su cuarto. Ya había visto a Alex encerrado y no iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

\- ¡Quita! – Le gritó entre sollozos. – ¡Es mi cuarto! ¡Déjame! – Tiró del brazo con tanta fuerza que hizo un gesto de dolor. – ¡Me haces daño!

\- No. – Akari le hizo girarse hacia él, agarrándole por los hombros y dejándolo contra una pared. – No vas a encerrarte.

\- Q-qué más te da. Es… es… - Su respiración empezó a acelerarse. – Es… es mi… es mi… mi… mi… cuar-… mi caur… es mi cuar… cuar-to. - Dejó de resistirse, pero los temblores aumentaron. - Q-quie-quie… quiero ir… a… a… mi… mi… mi-mí… -

\- Vale, vale. – Habló con calma. Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad. Si seguía así iba a darle algo. – Vamos a ir los dos juntos. – Marcos empezó a negar con la cabeza. – Sí. – Le insistió. – Vamos los dos.

\- N-no. No. No. Y-yo… yo… yo so… so… yo sol… solo. – Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza que movía de un lado a otro.

\- No. – Akari le apretó los hombros. – Mírame. – El rubio le giró la cara. – Marcos, mírame.

\- Déj-… dej-… dej-ame. – Suplicó. – Déjame, déjame, déjame. – Se revolvió con poca energía. Empezó a toser al ahogarse con su propia respiración.

\- Vamos a respirar. – El chico puso gesto de angustia. Akari le agarró la cara con ambas manos, obligando a mirarle. – Vas a respirar conmigo. Venga.

Le agarró por los hombros cuando de nuevo cuando consiguió que le mirase. Aunque al principio quiso resistirse, el incipiente mareo a causa de la hiperventilación le había debilitado lo suficiente como para hacerle caso. Estaba al borde del colapso. Era la primera vez que le veía así. Además era consciente de que ahora no podía preguntarle qué había pasado para no alterarle más aún. Cuando normalizó la respiración y las sacudidas de su cuerpo dejaron de ser tan violentas, le atrajo contra él y le envolvió en un abrazo fuerte. Marcos rompió a llorar, con voz ahogada.

\- Soy… soy malo. – Intentó empujarle, pero Akari se mantuvo firme. – Soy malo. Quita.

\- No eres malo. – Le inmovilizó para que dejase de resistirse. – Venga, respira hondo. Vamos a tu cuarto y vas a intentar calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Marcos asintió, resignado, y dejó de llorar, aunque su respiración seguía siendo irregular y desacompasada. Una vez en la habitación le soltó. El chico se quedó mirando a su alrededor como si no reconociese el sitio. Akari le contempló esperando su próxima acción y temiendo que en cualquier momento hiciese alguna tontería. Marcos caminó dando tumbos hasta su escritorio y agarró su cuaderno de partituras. Le empezaron a temblar las manos de nuevo, con respiración irregular. Akari, intentando que no llegase al mismo estado, le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- ¡No me toques! – Le gritó revolviéndose.

Corrió a refugiarse en un rincón de la habitación. Se sentó en el suelo, en el extremo más alejado entre la cama y el armario, hecho una bola, abrazándose las rodillas. Se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado. Lloraba amargamente. Al sentir a Akari cerca intentó retroceder haciendo tambalear la mesita a su espalda.

\- No, no, no. – Repitió entre toses. – Déjame solo.

\- Marcos, por favor. – Pidió Akari. El rubio negó con la cabeza ocultando la cara en los brazos. – Al menos quítate la chaqueta. – Una nueva negativa. Akari se incorporó con un suspiro. – Voy a llamar a Alex.

\- ¡NO! – Marcos reaccionó de golpe, agarrándose a su pierna. – A Alex no, a Alex no. No, no, no. – Empezó a temblar de nuevo. – No le llames, no le llames, no le llames.

\- Vale, vale. – Se acuclilló a su lado. El rubio volvió a acurrucarse en el rincón. – A ver. – Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. – ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? – Marcos negó con la cabeza. – ¿Puedes decir sí y no, al menos? – Asintió. – Bien. Eso está bien. Entonces, ¿ha pasado algo con Alex? – Negación. – ¿Ha pasado algo con Kanako? – El sollozo rasgado fue toda la contestación que necesitaba. – ¿Habéis discutido? – Marcos sacudió la cabeza. – ¿Se ha enfadado ella? ¿Te has enfadado tú? – Dos negaciones. Akari no entendía nada. – ¿Es algo que os habéis dicho? – Misma respuesta. – Tienes que ayudarme un poco, Marcos. – Pidió con voz cansada. – No entiendo nada. – Oyó un tenue murmullo entre sollozos entrecortados y se acercó más. – No te he oído.

\- Follamos. – Repitió con más claridad.

\- A-ah… ya. – Respondió algo sorprendido. Puede que él fuse virgen, pero tenía claro que eso no era el motivo de estar como estaba. – Y… emm… ¿ha ido mal? – Marcos se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin responder nada concreto.

\- Yo… yo quería. – Dijo con voz entrecortada. – Pero… pero…

\- ¿Kanako no? – Akari preguntó confuso. Él sollozó más fuerte y él le agarró por los hombros. – Marcos, háblame.

\- No lo sé. – Se lamentó al fin entre balbuceos. Levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro congestionado. – No sé lo que quería. Creía que sí, pero luego… luego… - Se le entrecortó la respiración. – No me miraba. No me hablaba. No sé qué pasó, no lo sé. – Volvió a hundir la cabeza en los brazos.

\- ¿Y por eso has venido a casa? – Marcos asintió. Akari suspiró pesadamente. – Voy a tener que decírselo a Alex. – El rubio le miró aterrorizado. – Va a llegar antes o después y te va a encontrar así. Hablo yo con él, si lo prefieres.

No enfrentarse a Alex directamente pareció convencerle lo suficiente. Akari se incorporó. Fue al salón buscando su móvil, no sin antes advertirle muy seriamente a Marcos que no se encerrase, pero en el estado en el que estaba daría gracias si al menos se levantaba del suelo y se sentaba en la cama. La explicación de Marcos no le había sacado de mucho. Hasta donde él había entendido, y no era mucho, habían follado pero Marcos no estaba seguro de que Kanako quisiese. Sabía que su amigo no forzaría de ninguna forma a la japonesa. Y, a decir verdad, dudaba horrores que ella tuviese algún tipo de problema en follar con él, pero, de ser así, no entendía el disgusto de Marcos.

Alex estaba dando un paseo con Yaeko cuando sonó su móvil. El nombre de Akari en la pantalla le hizo arrugar el gesto. Le había dicho que llegarían tarde, que no se preocupase, y sabía que si Marcos no estaba en casa, era porque estaba en casa de las chicas. Miró a su novia con preocupación antes de descolgar

\- Hola, Akari, dime. – Frunció el ceño. – ¿Ahora? ¿Ha pasado algo? – Su expresión confusa cambió a una seria. – ¿Marcos? – Escuchó atento la explicación de Akari. – Vale, entiendo. Voy para allá. – Guardó el móvil y se giró a Yaeko. – Peque tengo que…

\- Kana-chan no me contesta. – Le respondió su novia mirando con angustia su teléfono. – Me ha leído y no me responde. – Apretó el brazo de Alex. – Ay. Ay, ay, ay. ¿Habrá pasado algo malo con ellos? Pero no puede ser… ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé. – Alex se frotó la cara con un suspiro. – Creo que deberías ir con Kanako.

\- ¿No está con Marcos? – Se llevó una mano a la boca ante la negativa del moreno. - ¿Entonces…?

\- Marcos está en casa. Akari no ha querido darme detalles por teléfono.

Yaeko asimiló la información con dificultad. No entendía qué había podido salir mal, pero de ser así, su amiga la necesitaba. La conocía. Pese a todas las dudas que tenía, su falta de confianza y lo que dijese al resto, estaba segura de que en el fondo esperaba llegar a algo con Marcos. Ella misma la había alentado a ello y ahora se sentía culpable. Caminaron a paso vivo hasta su casa. Alex decidió despedirse de ella en el portal. Si algo había salido mal con Marcos muy probablemente preferiría estar a solas con la que era casi su hermana en vez de verle a él, que estaba relacionado con Marcos. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, prometiendo a Alex que le informaría de lo que fuese, pero lo primero, era lo primero. Se paró delante puerta escuchando atentamente. Silencio. Con el pulso tembloroso, abrió sin saber qué iba a encontrarse. La casa estaba en penumbras. Al dar la luz se encontró con ropa por el suelo. Mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, distinguió la de Kanako tirada y un poco más allá su jersey. Recogió el abrigo para colgarlo en la entrada y una voz rasgada a su espalda le heló la sangre.

\- ¿Marcos…?

Cuando se giró, se encontró con Kanako. Estaba asomada al salón, mirando en su dirección y agarrada al marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Iba descalza y parecía que sólo tenía puesta la bata, en la cual estaba arrebujada. Apenas quedaba rastro del recogido, que le había hecho, pero tampoco se había quitado las horquillas y tenía el pelo revuelto. También tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos con rastros negruzcos del rímel cercándolos. En cuanto la reconoció, vio cómo le temblaba el labio inferior apartando la vista y se dejó caer resbalar la pared murmurando algo para sí que no llegó a oír entre sollozos. Yaeko corrió hacia su amiga, arrodillándose a su lado. Al instante, Kanako se echó a sus brazos.

\- _Ya estoy, y-ya estoy aquí_. – Le acarició la cabeza con cariño, mientras su llanto amargo le helaba la sangre.

\- _S-se fue… Se fue…_ \- Kanako se agarró a su camiseta hipando con desesperación. – _Por mi culp_a.

\- _Chss… tranquila_. – Yaeko la abrazó con más fuerza. – _No hables ahora_.

Se limpió una lágrima discretamente. Le resultaba desgarrador verla en ese estado, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte por ella. Dejó que se desahogase al tiempo que la acunaba suavemente hasta que solo quedaron suspiros ahogados.

\- _Venga, vamos a levantarnos, te vas a quedar fría_. – La ayudó a incorporarse y se echó a temblar. Le frotó la espalda, intentando darle calor. – _Kana-chan… ¿no llevas nada debajo?_ – Su amiga negó con expresión ausente. Un pensamiento peligroso asaltó su mente. – _¿Te duele algo?_

\- _La cabeza_. – Musitó.

\- _Vamos a tu habitación y te pones el pijama, ¿de acuerdo?_

La guió hasta el cuarto. Descubrió dónde estaba tirada el resto de la ropa que había llevado puesta Kanako para su encuentro con Marcos. Eso, junto con el ambiente cargado de la habitación, le dio una imagen bastante esclarecedora de qué había pasado. La cama estaba revuelta y tenía un montón de mantas encima, con claros signos de que había estado ahí metida hasta que levantó para buscar a alguien que no estaba en casa. Kanako se quedó estática donde la dejó, mirando al suelo, presente de cuerpo, pero, desde luego, no de mente. Cuando Yaeko encontró el pijama, la ayudó a quitarse la bata. Kanako se tapó como un acto reflejo, ya que no parecía ser consciente realmente de su desnudez. Tras buscarle ropa interior, la ayudó a vestirse porque estaba bastante torpe en sus movimientos. Aprovechó para examinarla en busca de marcas sospechosas. No porque pensase que Marcos podía haberla hecho nada, pero sin saber qué había pasado y en el estado en el que la había encontrado todo tipo de teorías disparatadas empezaba a cruzar su mente, y prefería estar tranquila. Por suerte no se topó con nada extraño, excepto un generoso chupetón en un lateral del cuello, que intuyó que estaba ahí por razones obvias, viendo cómo estaba todo lo demás. Tras ponerle la bata, la guió hasta el sofá, llevándola de los hombros. Parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. En cuanto se sentó se acurrucó contra el respaldo, subiendo las piernas contra el pecho.

\- _Voy a prepararte una infusión_. – En cuanto se dio media vuelta, Kanako pareció reaccionar, agarrándola del brazo.

\- _¿Dónde vas?_ – Preguntó angustiada.

\- _Sólo voy a la cocina_. – Le cogió la mano con suavidad quitándosela del brazo. – _Espera aquí, tranquila_.

\- _No, no, no_. – Se levantó tambaleante. – _Voy contigo_.

\- _Si me ves desde aquí_. – Replicó, algo confusa.

\- _Voy contigo_. – Insistió con los ojos vidriosos.

\- _Está bien, está bien_.

Pese a que la salita y la cocina estaban todas en el mismo espacio, Yaeko hizo sentarse a Kanako en la mesa que usaban para comer mientras ella calentaba agua. Al poner un par de bolsitas de tila en el agua, oyó un sollozo a su espalda. Su amiga tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa, ocultando la cara en las manos y con un llanto que iba en aumento. Cogió la infusión y se sentó a su lado, frotándole la espalda con cariño. Al sentirla cerca, se recostó sobre ella. Yaeko suspiró y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- _¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado?_ – Preguntó con cariño cuando se calmó un poco.

\- _Se… Se fue por mi culpa_. – Sollozó más fuerte.

\- _Espera_. – Hizo que se sentase recta. – _A ver, empieza por el principio, ¿vale?_ – Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y aprovechó para quitarle en lo posible los restos de maquillaje de la cara y secarle las lágrimas. – _Venga, tranquila. Cuéntame_.

\- _F-fui a su casa_. – Dijo con voz entrecortada. – _Hablamos de… cosas_. – Se encogió de hombros girando la cara. Era obvio que le daba vergüenza. Dio un trago a la infusión. – _Y como aquí no había nadie vinimos_. – Tamborileó con los dedos en la pieza de porcelana que agarraba con las dos manos. – _Y… y…_

\- _Os liasteis_. – Ayudó Yaeko. Kanako asintió levemente a punto de llorar de nuevo.

\- _Y… y también… l-lo hicimos._ – Se cubrió la cara con las manos, haciendo notables esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar otra vez.

\- _Tranquila._ – Le cogió de las manos, quitándoselas de la cara. – _Venga, bebe un poco más._ – Espero a que posase la taza de nuevo antes de seguir hablando. – _Pero tú querías, ¿verdad?_ – Asintió. – _¿Seguro?_ – Pese a que esperaba respuesta afirmativa, respiró aliviada con la confirmación. – _¿Entonces? ¿Habéis discutido?_

\- _No._ – Kanako se limpió una lágrima. – _Se fue_.

\- _¿Cómo que se fue?_ – Yaeko entró en alerta. Eso era lo que la encontró diciendo cuando llegó. – _¿Te dejó sola?_ – Preguntó con incredulidad.

\- _Es culpa mía_. – Rompió a llorar de nuevo. – _Fue por mi culpa_.

\- _Kanako, respira. – _La agarró de las manos. – _Ya estoy contigo, ¿vale?_ – Le acarició la cara. – _Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, o no se te quitará el dolor de cabeza. Venga, acaba la infusión._ – Puso el gesto serio. – _Voy a llamar a Alex para que hable con ese idiota ahora mismo_.

\- _¡No!_ – Cogió del brazo a Yaeko. – _No llames. Mar… él no tiene la culpa_.

\- _Pero te dejó sola_. – Razonó.

\- _Fue por mi culpa_. – Habló atropelladamente apretando más su brazo. – _M-me puse nerviosa. N-n-no sé qué me pasó. Q-quería hablar con él, p-pero l-le dije que se vistiese y… y… él empezó a decir que si había hecho algo mal, pero n-no le dije nada y… y…_ \- Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – _Y seguro que ahora no quiere verme_. – Volvió a llorar con angustia. – _No le llames. No le llames, por favor_.

\- _Vale, vale, tranquila, no le llamo_. – Aunque hablaría con Alex igual. – _¿Pero no le dijiste que se quedase?_ – Kanako negó. – _¿Por?_ – Vio a su amiga encogerse de hombros. – _¿Y no has vuelto a hablar con él?_

No. Era evidente que no. Tras conseguir que se calmase un poco, intentó que cenase un poco, pero solo pudo convencerla para comer unas galletas. Esa noche dormiría con ella. Yaeko hizo una recapitulación mental de la situación. La pareja de la discordia había quedado, habían follado y bien a gusto, viendo el chupetón que tenía en el cuello, y Marcos se había ido por lo que parecía ser un malentendido. No habían discutido. No se habían enfadado. Ni siquiera habían tenido malas palabras. O, más bien, ni siquiera habían tenido palabras. ¿Es que tan difícil era hablar las cosas?

Algo así se planteaba Alex mientras hablaba con Akari. Al llegar a casa, el japonés, casi entre susurros, le puso al corriente de la situación con Marcos, cómo había llegado a casa y lo poco que había podido sonsacarle. El moreno cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco. Tendría que haber sabido que algo así pasaría. Bueno, no. No tenía por qué saberlo, pero tenía la sensación de haberle dado a Marcos las claves para que no pasase y no había servido de nada. Akari también le contó la reticencia del chico a que le llamase. Se mesó el pelo, pensativo. Tenía que hablar con él seriamente, pero si estaba tan alterado como le decía Akari dudaba poder sacar algo en claro.

\- Voy a hablar con él. – Dijo con derrotismo. – Aunque creo que hasta que Yaeko no me diga qué le cuenta Kanako no vamos a saber qué ha pasado.

\- Si me necesitas estoy aquí. – Akari le apretó el hombro. – Ánimo.

\- Me hará falta.

Alex se plantó delante de la puerta de Marcos. Levantó la mano con intención de llamar, pero acto seguido lo descartó. Prefería que no estuviese en alerta ya. Entró directamente y oyó una exhalación ahogada. La habitación estaba prácticamente como la había dejado él. Ni siquiera en la cama había arrugas de haberse tumbado nadie encima, sólo estaba la chaqueta de cuero. Esa, junto una respiración agitada, parecían los únicos signos de que Marcos estaba ahí efectivamente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y la respiración se hizo más notable.

\- _Marcos, soy yo_. – Se anunció.

Un pequeño gimoteo llegó a sus oídos. Se guió por el sonido. Marcos seguía donde Akari le había dicho que estaba cuando habló con él. Semioculto, sentado en el suelo hecho una pelota entre la cama y el armario. Al sentir los pasos acercándose a él se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, empezando a respirar incontroladamente. Parecía que estuviese preparándose para que le pegase.

\- _Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_. – Dijo entre sollozos.

\- _Marcos, ¿qué ha pasado?_ – Alex se agachó a su lado. – _Puedes contármelo_.

\- _Q-que soy malo._ – Atinó a responder. –_ Déjame_.

\- _Marcos, por favor…_ \- Le cogió los brazos para apartárselos y poder verle la cara, pero en cuanto notó el contacto se zafó con un manotazo.

\- _¡NO ME TOQUES!_ – Levantó la cabeza para gritarle. Tenía el rostro desencajado. – _¡No me toques! ¡Márchate!_

\- _N-no te voy a hacer nada_. – Alex se sintió destrozado. ¿Qué pensaba de él si creía que iba a hacerle algo malo? – _Tranquilo_. – Se acercó un poco más con intención de darle un abrazo.

\- _¡No! No… no te… no. No, no, no._ – Intentó alejarse de él agitando la cabeza, pero tenía la mesita a su espalda. – _No… no te… no te… te acerques._

\- _Vale, vale_. – Levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. – _No me acerco, pero cálmate, por favor._

\- _Vete._ – Marcos se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – _Vete, vete, vete_.

\- _No voy a dejarte así_. – Después de la desolación inicial, era el momento de ponerse firme. Ya había tenido un ataque de ansiedad e iba camino del segundo. Se volvió hacia la puerta. – ¡Akari! – Llamó Alex. Al momento el japonés apareció en la puerta. – Prepara la bañera con agua caliente, por favor.

\- _¿Por… por qué…?_ – Lloriqueó Marcos con voz entrecortada. – _¿Po-por qué no me dejas tran… tranquilo?_

\- _Porque no estás bien_. – Le ofreció la mano. – _Vas a darte un baño de agua caliente y a relajarte._

\- _No quiero. Vete_.

\- _Si no te levantas llamo a Akari._ – Marcos frunció el ceño encogiéndose en sí mismo. –_ O a Shokichi. O a Joseph. Y sabes que vendrían._ – El rubio levantó la cabeza horrorizado. – _Sólo va a ser un baño. Te va a dar algo si no te calmas._

\- _No, no, no. No llames_.

\- _Pues vamos_.

No quería amenazarle en el estado en el que estaba, pero al menos parecía que había funcionado. En el fondo casi deseó que se hubiese negado para poder llamar a alguien. Se veía completamente desbordado, y recordó la charla de Michelle. En ese momento necesitaba un adulto cerca desesperadamente. Marcos, aunque reticente, al final se levantó del suelo. Temblaba y se agarraba un pliegue del pantalón con nerviosismo con la vista clavada en sus propios pies. Tenía un aspecto lamentable. La ropa que con tanto cariño le había planchado estaba arrugada y manchada, como queriendo hacer juego con su rostro pálido y demacrado. Alex le dio un abrazo al tiempo que rompía a sollozar de nuevo. Parecía tan cansado que ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para llorar, aunque un temblor residual recorría su cuerpo. Al poco le empujó casi sin ganas para que le soltase y solo toleró una mano en el hombro para guiarle al baño, donde Akari les miró con infinita lástima. Alex simplemente negó con la cabeza para indicarle que no había podido hablar con él. Sentaron a Marcos en la taza del baño y entre los dos le desnudaron, ya que él solo parecía incapaz.

\- Mira, Marcos. – Dijo Akari intentando animarle mientras le quitaba las zapatillas. – He puesto esa muestra de gel de lavanda que nos dieron para hacer burbujas.

\- Huele bien, ¿verdad? – Intervino Alex ante su silencio haciéndose cargo de la camisa y la camiseta. No le pasaron desapercibidos los arañazos de la espalda. – Ya verás qué bien te va.

Aunque siguió sin responder, los dos chicos siguieron con su charla. Al menos era mejor que esperar una respuesta que no llegaba. Cuando acabaron, Marcos se levantó y tanto los pantalones como calzoncillos se los quitó él solo, tras lo cual entró con cuidado en la bañera. El calor del agua le relajó casi en el momento en el que se acomodó, pero a cambio en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de profunda tristeza.

\- ¿Ves? – Dijo Alex arrodillándose al lado con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de sentir. – Mucho mejor.

\- Ya he hecho lo que queríais. – Espetó el rubio con los ojos vidriosos. – Dejadme solo.

Akari tocó el hombro del moreno para dejarle intimidad a Marcos y Alex se levantó con un suspiro. Tras cerrar la puerta, ambos se derrumbaron en los sofás. Alex sacó su móvil que parpadeaba con la notificación de mensajes sin leer. Frunció el ceño leyendo con extrañeza lo que le había escrito su novia. Si esperaba que le ayudase a aclarar algo, estaba muy equivocado.

\- ¿Qué te dice Yaeko? – Preguntó Akari en voz baja imaginándose que hablaba con ella.

\- No mucho. – Respondió en el mismo tono chascando la lengua con disgusto. Miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada antes de seguir. – Que Kanako está muy mal. Se la encontró llorando. – Repasó el mensaje. – Dice que no se separa de ella porque no quiere quedarse sola. – Oyó suspirar a su amigo. – También dice "Kanako dice que sí, que Marcos se fue, pero que es culpa de ella". – Leyó. – Y que apenas ha querido comer. Es verdad. – Alex cayó en la cuenta. – Marcos tampoco habrá cenado.

\- Aquí no, desde luego. – Le confirmó Akari.

\- Voy a preparar algo – Dijo mientras se levantaba casi de un salto. – Tiene que cenar. Y dormir. Pero antes tiene que comer algo. – Fue a la cocina a grandes zancadas, seguido por el japonés. – Sartén… dónde está la sartén… - Murmuró para sí abriendo un par de armarios con gestos nerviosos.

\- Está aquí. – Dijo Akari cogiéndola del escurridor y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – No te preocupes, ya le preparo yo algo.

\- No, no. Tú ya has hecho mucho por nosotros. – Alex intentó cogerle la sartén, pero su amigo no le dejó.

\- No lo hago obligado. – Le dijo con serenidad. Suspiró. – Prefiero que te relajes. No quiero que te vengas abajo tú también.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. – Akari fue a la nevera y abrió el congelador. – Quedan _nuggets_ de pollo en el congelador, salsa barbacoa y tengo arroz hecho en la arrocera. Creo que así está bien.

\- Le… - Alex tragó saliva con dificultad, conmovido. – Le gustan dorados y crujientes.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. – Dijo son suavidad. – Ve sacando un plato y cubierto, si quieres.

Alex, agradecido por poder hacer algo, preparó la mesa para Marcos mientras el olor del empanado frito inundaba sus fosas nasales. Tras avisar al rubio, que seguía en el baño, colocó perfectamente el tenedor, servilleta, un vaso, la botella de agua y botella de refresco y varias salsas a su alcance, con el plato en el centro donde en una mitad estaba el arroz y en la otra los _nuggets_. Poco después apareció Marcos por la puerta, envuelto todo el cuerpo en una toalla y el pelo goteando agua en dirección a su cuarto.

\- Tienes la cena. – Le dijo Alex. El rubio paró de golpe. Se mordió el labio girando lo justo para ver la mesa puesta.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró con voz cansada.

Cerró la puerta dejando tras de sí un ambiente pesado. Con la tenue esperanza de poder hablar con él, tanto Alex como Akari aprovecharon para recoger mientras hacía tiempo para que Marcos se sentase en la mesa y poder tantear cómo estaba de ánimos. Para su decepción, cuando la puerta del cuarto de Marcos se abrió, lo que hizo fue coger el tenedor, pincharlo en el arroz, coger el plato, la salsa barbacoa y darse media vuelta de vuelta a su habitación.

\- ¿Dónde vas con eso? – Preguntó Alex desolado.

\- A cenar. – Ni siquiera le miró cuando le contestó.

\- Preferiría que cenases aquí. – Dijo inseguro.

\- Vale. – Dejó todo de nuevo encima de la mesa y empezó a desandar sus pasos.

\- ¿No vas a cenar? – Intervino Akari. Miró alternativamente a la comida, a Alex y a Marcos. Éste último estaba de espaldas, la comida se estaba enfriando y el moreno parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

\- Aquí no. – Puntualizó.

\- V-vale, ¡no pasa nada! – Dijo el mayor de los mexicanos en un arranque forzando una sonrisa. – Llévate la cena, da igual, ¿vale? Está bien.

Marcos suspiró como si fuese un esfuerzo tremendo darse la vuelta para coger la comida de nuevo. En un segundo viaje se llevó el vaso y la botella de agua. Cuando sonó la puerta cerrándose, el silencio se cortaba con cuchillo. Ni siquiera Max había intentado mendigar comida al ver a Marcos con el plato en la mano. Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando la puerta que les separaba del rubio sintiéndose impotentes. Ambos sabían que tenían que dejarle solo y ya hablaría en su momento, pero saberlo no lo hacía más llevadero. Alex se peinó el pelo con los dedos varias veces visiblemente agitado.

\- No es culpa tuya, Alex. – Dijo Akari.

\- Yo le convencí para que hablase con ella.

\- Todos se lo dijimos. – Señaló con obviedad. – A los dos. Porque es lo que querían.

\- ¿Y si no era el momento? – Preguntó con ansiedad. - ¿O si…?

\- No es culpa de nadie. Y ni siquiera sabemos exactamente qué ha pasado como para decir algo así. Es más, dudo que haya culpables. Si acaso serían ellos dos por no dejarse las cosas claras desde el principio. – Alex no parecía convencido, y le cogió del hombro. – No hubieras podido hacer nada en ninguna otra situación. Tenían que quedar, y eso han hecho. No te flageles.

Alex aceptó a regañadientes el razonamiento de Akari. Tenía razón. Era algo por lo que tenían que pasar, pero no podía acabar así. Rindiéndose a la evidencia de que no podría hacer nada al menos hasta que su compatriota se dejase ayudar, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Akari para jugar a la consola. Al menos intentaría distraerse un poco.

Dentro del cuarto reinaba la desolación. Marcos había dejado la cena encima de los apuntes y engullía la comida sin saborearla. No tenía hambre, pero el poder masticar algo le estaba sirviendo de desahogo para sus descontrolados nervios. Seguramente comer tan rápido le acabaría sentando mal en el estómago dado que la generosa cantidad que tenía ante él estaba bajando a un ritmo vertiginoso, pero le daba igual. Con suerte vomitaría todo. Se lo merecía. A fin y al cabo a Kanako le había hecho algo mucho peor y parecía que sus amigos no querían entenderlo. Al acabar el plato, pegó la oreja a la puerta. Le pareció que el salón seguía ocupado. Apagó el interruptor de su habitación y comprobó que, efectivamente, se colaba luz bajo la puerta. Esperaría a que no hubiese nadie para dejar las cosas de la cena fuera.

Se tiró en la cama. No quería ver a nadie. Había hecho algo horrible y no quería su compasión. Tendrían que estar pendientes de Kanako, ayudándola a ella y olvidarse de él, dejar que se pudriese en su cuarto, solo y amargado. Ojalá pudiese cerrar los ojos para no despertar nunca más. Dejaría de ser una carga para Alex, de molestar a Akari, y, sobre todo, no haría llorar a Kanako nunca más. Por un momento, un feliz y fugaz momento, esa tarde había creído que por fin podría estar por ella, que podría acurrucarse a su lado, abrazarla, y despertar a su lado como deseaba, pero se había portado como un cabrón aprovechado, echándolo todo a perder. No podía hacer nada para arreglar el daño que había hecho, salvo desaparecer de su vida. No tenía derecho a acercarse a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer. ¿Cuánto tardaría Kanako en olvidarle? El asalto que había sufrido la había dejado marcada, más de lo que había imaginado, pero se hacía la fuerte y había llegado a creer que realmente estaba mejor. Entonces había ido él y había removido todo aquello hasta hacerla sentir igual de mal que en aquella ocasión. Ahora estaba al mismo nivel que los bastardos con los que se había pegado, solo que con una diferencia, o eso quería creer. Él la quería. La quería de verdad. Pero hasta para demostrar eso había sido un inútil. Igual que para los estudios. Igual que para cocinar. Igual que para todo. Era un ser absurdo que solo daba problemas para él mismo y para otros. No valía para nada.

Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, angustiado y desolado. Sintió la almohada fría bajo su cara, empapada en lágrimas. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando. Tampoco supo cómo transcurrieron las horas esa noche en su intranquilo duermevela plagado de sus demonios internos, pero a la mañana siguiente su almohada seguía húmeda y fría. Sólo tenía clara una cosa. Para él no había salido el sol.

37


	85. Los errores sólo lo son sino se corrigen

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Lo que tenía que ocurrir, ocurrió, con desastrosa consecuencias fruto de no hablar, dar cosas por sentado y el miedo infundado por suponer en lugar de preguntar. Todo error tiene su razón de ser, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera lo son, pues tienen fácil arreglo. El problema es que aquellos implicados tengan el valor y la entereza para intentar solucionarlo, y este no parece que sea el caso. Si además ello conlleva que las personas de su alrededor se vean afectadas, el error no hace sino magnificarse hasta que no haya goma de borrar suficiente para corregirlo.**

**El día después del ardiente encuentro entre Marcos y Kanako, sus conocidos intentarán hacer lo posible por sacarlos adelante con la poca información de que disponen. Qué tendrá más peso para Michelle y Akari ¿su cena pendiente, o ayudar a sus amigos? ellos tienen la respuesta más que clara, aunque ninguna de las dos opciones les convenza del todo.**

**La semana que viene aprenderemos lo perjudicial que puede llegar a ser sobre-esforzarse, aunque si tienes buenas amigas a tu alrededor que te dejan en buenas manos, quizás hasta acabe mereciendo la pena. **

**\- Título: Los errores sólo lo son si no se corrigen  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 19563  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Michelle, Kanako, Yaeko, Eva, Sheila, Iván, Alex y Marcos**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LOS ERRORES SÓLO LO SON SI NO SE CORRIGEN**

El ambiente en la casa era de nuevo denso, pesado, agobiante. Daban ganas de salir corriendo de allí buscando aire fresco nada más poner el pie dentro. Era viernes, poco antes de la hora de cenar y el fin de semana que se avecinaba y debería suponer una alegría, estaba pasando desapercibido para los habitantes del pequeño y avejentado piso frente al parque que tantos dramas había soportado entre sus paredes en lo que iba de año. Enero estaba a un día de terminar y habían sido más los malos que los buenos días a lo largo de esas casi 5 semanas desde que el año había empezado. Todo parecía haberse arreglado una semana atrás, y ese fin de semana que Michelle había pasado bajo ese techo había conseguido que Akari se recuperase de su cansancio y se deshiciese del peso que cargaba sobre los hombros, pero poco le duró. Ahí estaba otra vez, tirado en el sofá y sintiendo la responsabilidad aplastando su pecho. Cansado por haber dormido poco y mal, mirando el techo y planteándose que en ese momento no debería estar allí sino en un barrio al otro lado de la ciudad. Pero no le quedaba más remedio.

Ese mismo lunes Michelle y él habían decidido quedar a solas, verse en el apartamento de ella, cenar juntos y terminar de leer la historia. Mentiría si dijese que no se había planteado múltiples escenarios de lo que podría llegar a pasar, pero la mera idea de ir a su casa le emocionaba tanto que imaginarse que compartirían cena, libro y conversación acurrucados en el sofá ya era más que suficiente para él. Hasta había estado pensando detenidamente qué ropa ponerse y se había llegado a plantear si debía llevar pijama o no. Pero en lugar de todo eso estaba en su casa, sintiendo una gran decepción. Lo ocurrido entre Marcos y Kanako y sus reacciones a posteriori habían sido un trauma para todos y no se veía capaz de dejar a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaban. Marcos había estado al borde de la crisis de ansiedad en un par de ocasiones desde que había llegado y tanto él como Alex habían tenido que calmarle a base de obligarle a controlar su respiración. Pero por mucho que intentasen ayudar sentía que el asunto se les iba de las manos por dos razones fundamentales. La primera era que realmente no sabían a qué se debía el problema. Marcos no les daba muchos detalles y cuando lo hacía era entre sollozos y respiraciones entrecortadas y apenas sí se le entendía, y no parecía siquiera que él y Kanako hubiesen discutido. Y la otra y no menos importante era que el propio chaval rechazaba toda ayuda que intentaban darle. Reaccionaba de forma arisca con ellos pero no se lo tenían en cuenta siendo conscientes de que era su modo de defensa. Y por otra parte cuando parecía que conseguían estar alcanzándole, cuando su expresión se suavizaba y parecía dispuesto a escucharles o aceptar el apoyo que querían brindarle, huía y se acababa encerrando en su habitación. Al contrario que Alex cuando discutió con Yaeko, Marcos sí se dignaba a comer. Pero no en presencia de sus amigos, se limitaba a llevarse la comida a su cuarto pese a la irritación de Alex, al cual no le gustaba nada la idea de que Marcos comiese encerrado.

Suspiró profundamente pasándose la mano por la frente. Sus amigos lo estaban pasando fatal. Hasta Alex estaba empezando a mostrarse muy agobiado y deprimido por no ser capaz de lidiar con los problemas de Marcos, así que se sentía en la labor de sacarlos adelante a ambos. Y sin embargo estaba pensando en que esa noche debería ser su noche. Debería ser el día en el cual estaría con Michelle a solas tras ese fin de semana que habían pasado juntos, y no el día en el cual se tenía que quedar en casa preocupado por sus amigos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de Michelle cuando habían decidido a la hora de la comida que en vista de los acontecimientos sería mejor posponer su cena. Juraría que había visto en ella una decepción similar a la que sentía él mismo. Y aunque no soportaba verla triste, saber que para ella también había supuesto un mal trago el no poder quedar le consolaba en cierto modo. Él llevaba toda la mañana planteándose si debía decírselo o no y cómo, pero en cuanto le vio la cara en prácticas supo que ya estaba al tanto de la situación entre Marcos y Kanako, y en cuanto se encontraron a la hora de la comida no necesitaron intercambiar muchas palabras para saber qué era lo que tenían que hacer por muchas ganas que tuvieran de verse esa noche. A ella Yaeko le había pedido al mediodía que por favor fuese esa noche a ayudarla con Kanako. Y él se sentía en el deber de, si Marcos lo rechazaba, por lo menos darle su apoyo a Alex. Y ambos querían demasiado a sus amigos como para darles de lado en un momento así. Habían intentando actuar con normalidad, como siempre, pero había terminado siendo Eva la que al ver el bajón de ánimos de los dos, estuvo intentando animar la hora de la comida.

Ni siquiera habían ido al gimnasio y ambos habían vuelto directamente a sus respectivas casas nada más terminar las clases. Michelle quería tener tiempo para preparar sus cosas e ir a ver a las chicas, y él simplemente no había tenido ganas de meterse a entrenar sabiendo que ella no iba a estar. Resopló. No era justo, no era para nada justo que por los problemas de sus amigos no pudiera estar con ella, pero sabía que si los ignoraba e iba a verla no iba a perdonárselo nunca a sí mismo. Además, tenía claro que Michelle tampoco querría dejar a sus amigas solas.

Con Marcos encerrado en su cuarto y el perro con él, el apartamento se sentía desagradablemente vacío. Tan sólo la silenciosa presencia de Alex preparando la cena le hacía compañía. Lo miró por encima del respaldo del sofá, se le veía abatido. Él también había perdido la oportunidad de pasar la noche con Yaeko y acompañarla a casa tal y como le gustaba hacer, especialmente desde que la habían robado el bolso. Y además de ello el que era prácticamente su hermano estaba destrozado y eran incapaces de ayudarle. Probablemente Alex estaba pasándolo fatal y él ahí estaba, lamentándose por no poder cenar con su profesora. Se sentía como un niñato caprichoso. De hecho antes había podido escucharle hablar con Yaeko por teléfono y le oyó lamentarse visiblemente afectado, buscando en su novia el consuelo que ella siempre era capaz de otorgarle. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Alex le recibió con una sonrisa algo triste. Intentando darle algo de conversación no muy comprometedora le preguntó sobre la cena y escuetamente le comentó lo que estaba preparando para mantenerse en silencio otro rato poco después.

\- Tío, márchate si quieres- le dijo de repente

\- ¿Eh?

\- Con Michelle ¿no ibas a su casa hoy?- aclaró sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba preparando.

\- ¡Cómo me voy a ir dejándoos así!- le agarró le hombro haciendo que le mirase- Alex, no te voy a dejar cargando con esto.

\- No tienes por qué, Akari, no es tu responsabilidad. Ya has hecho mucho por nosotros – Alex se rascó la frente con el dorso de la mano, mostrando una expresión derrotada- Es tu oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, no la desperdicies.

\- Con ella puedo quedar más veces- respondió, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser sentía que el tiempo se le acababa conforme las semanas pasaban- Y vosotros necesitáis ayuda ahora.

\- Nos apañaremos, tú ve…

\- Además- interrumpió- Michelle va a ir a casa de las chicas. Quiere quedarse con Kanako mientras Yaeko va a trabajar- Alex le miró un instante y mostró una sonrisa breve pero sincera.

\- Sois tal para cual

\- Sí- Akari se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado, pese a que interiormente se estaba sintiendo ilusionado- Supongo que un poco sí.

En ese momento la puerta de Marcos se abrió, pero solo Max hizo aparición, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al comedero y empezado a engullir con ansia. Llevaba muchas horas ahí dentro con su legítimo dueño por lo que casi no había probado bocado. El chico se asomó ligeramente al marco. Tenía ojeras, los ojos enrojecidos y cara de no haber dormido prácticamente nada. Por la mañana se había levantado con hora de ir a clase, pero tanto Alex como Akari sabían que no lo había hecho. Se lo confirmó Sheila cuando esa mañana les mandó mensajes a ambos preguntando por él, pues no había aparecido en el instituto y no conseguía contactarle. Pero no era el momento para abroncarle por ello. Además con lo poco receptivo que estaba de nada serviría.

\- Marcos- le llamó Alex intentando mostrar la mayor tranquilidad posible y sonar excepcionalmente cordial- Va a estar la cena dentro de poco ¿cenarás con nosotros?- Marcos ni siquiera respondió. Le dirigió una mirada enrabietada con el ceño fruncido e hizo el amago de volver a su habitación- ¿Prefieres que te prepare un plato y te lo lleve a la habitación? No me gusta mucho que comas allí pero no me importa

\- ¿Qué más te da dónde coma?- espetó. Alex dio un ligero respingo.

\- Prefiero que sea con nosotros- le explicó. Marcos chascó la lengua, daba la impresión de que algo molesto, y Alex mostró una expresión de derrota.

\- Así te hacemos algo de compañía- intervino Akari- Y no estás solo. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras

\- También podemos cenar en el sofá viendo algo- propuso Alex- Siempre dices que te gusta cenar viendo la tele- la cara de Marcos se relajó un poco, aunque siguió sin alejarse de la puerta de su habitación

\- Te dejaremos escoger el canal- Akari miró hacia Alex, el cual asintió- ¿No ponen ahora esa serie que te gusta?

\- Sí- murmuró Marcos con la boca pequeña.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y se le veía más dispuesto a escucharles que segundos antes. Quizás incluso puede que consiguieran que realmente cenase con ellos para que pudieran asegurarse que comía decentemente. Y si luego además conseguían que les explicase tranquilamente qué había pasado para ver si podían ayudarle sería perfecto. Pero debían ir poco a poco, sin agobiarle. Alex dio un paso en dirección a su amigo, pero este pareció recular y Akari le sujetó del brazo para que se detuviese.

\- ¡No te acerques! ¡Déjame!-

La angustia se reflejaba en su cara. Desde que había aparecido temblando como una hoja la noche anterior, había rechazado casi todos los gestos de cariño que habían intentado darle. Y lo peor era que parecía que los quería, pero que se los negaba a sí mismo para auto flagelarse. Alex suspiró, pasándose la mano por la frente y mirando a Akari con impotencia preguntándole mudamente qué hacer. Parecía que él necesitaba tanto un abrazo como el propio Marcos. Oyeron a Max musitar un leve aullido al estirarse y bostezar antes de acercarse a Alex, y eso sirvió para distender el ambiente momentáneamente y también para que el chico se relajase un poco al sentir el morro del perro dándole un leve golpe en la mano. Lo acarició respirando profundamente, lo que le ayudó a recomponerte lo suficiente como para volver a encarar a Marcos.

\- Venga Marcos, así podemos hablar un poco ¿te apetece?

\- No

\- Pues no hablamos- se apresuró a decir con urgencia- para Alex, que siempre había apoyado y consolado a Marcos, el no poder hacerlo le estaba destrozando- Lo que tú quieras Marcos.

\- ¡NO!- hizo una mueca y sus ojos ya enrojecidos se humedecieron y se entrecortó sus respiración, tanto Akari como Alex hicieron el amago de acercarse a él, y reculó de nuevo- Lo que yo quiero siempre es malo- negó con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida- _Soy un monstruo…_\- acabó por musitar en su lengua natal. Alex cerró los puños y miró un momento al suelo antes de alzar la cabeza hacia Marcos

\- Marcos, por favor, deja que te ayudemos – dijo Akari antes dándole algo de tiempo a Alex para pensar qué decir- Cuéntanos qué te pasa, no te juzgaremos. Sólo queremos darte nuestro apoyo

\- No lo quiero ¡dejadme en paz!

\- Marcos- lo llamó Alex- ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayudemos? Si de verdad no quieres dínoslo y te dejaremos en paz

Marcos pareció dudar. Abrió la boca para hablar pero se quedó a medias y a ambos le dio la impresión de que su labio inferior temblaba. Cerró la boca apretándola en una línea y se sorbió los mocos. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su sudadera y se las pasó por su pelo desprovisto de gomina y enmarañado, profiriendo un suspiro tembloroso sin atreverse a mirarles. Su lenguaje corporal y sus ojos clamaban por ayuda, rogaban que ignorasen lo que saliese de su boca y le abrazasen. Pero su cabezonería les decía lo contrario. Alex le instó a contestar y Marcos se encogió en sí mismo, parecía que hasta le daba miedo responder. En ese momento el teléfono de Akari empezó a sonar, y antes siquiera de que pudiese descolgar Marcos aprovechó para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación sin responder a Alex. Se miraron entre ellos con una expresión de derrota, sentían que no conseguían avanzar nada con él.

Al ver el nombre en la pantalla a Akari un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Era Michelle. Pese a que hablaban a menudo sabía que no era muy amiga de llamar y prefería usar los servicios de mensajería así que debía ser algo importante. Y teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban lo más probable era que "importante" no significase "bueno", sino más bien lo contrario. Alex se acercó a él y al ver el nombre en la pantalla comprobó el también su teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje de Yaeko, sabiendo que iban a estar juntas una llamada podía implicar que algo ocurriese también con su novia.

\- Hola ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó nada más descolgar, encontrándose con alivio que la voz al otro lado no parecía especialmente preocupada- ¿En mi portal?...- miró a Alex con extrañeza- Oh…ahora…sí, sí claro- se le dibujó una sonrisa y se masajeó la nuca, paseando con el teléfono por el salón- ¿No quieres subir?...- soltó una pequeña risa algo melancólica- Oh vaya. Sí, tienes razón- cuestionó a su amigo con la mirada- Bueno supongo que por unos minutos no habrá problema- Alex vocalizó un "ve a verla" y esbozó una medio sonrisa- Ahora mismo bajo- colgó y miró a su amigo, rascándose la mejilla- Está Michelle en el portal y bueno…no quiero dejarte solo con todo esto.

\- Baja un rato, anda. O dile que suba

\- No quiere por…-señaló con la cabeza la habitación de Marcos- Cree que puede molestarle

\- Pues ve- se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda- Haz que me sienta orgulloso

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Como respuesta, Alex le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena. Akari sacudió la cabeza, no pudiendo borrar la sonrisa ilusionada de su cara. Iba a verla, al final iba a verla. Puede que fuesen 5 minutos y en el portal, pero se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí sólo para saludarle pese a que ya habían comido juntos en la universidad. ¿Cómo no iba a quererla? En ese instante sintió que su agobio de minutos antes se diluía para dar paso a la alegría y con el pulso casi temblándole de la emoción se puso una sudadera y se echó las llaves al bolsillo. Estaba nervioso y no sabía qué iba a decirle más allá de saludarla, pero notaba su corazón latir con fuerza y las comisuras de sus labios alzarse de forma inconsciente. Incluso llegó a canturrear por lo bajo mientras se subía la cremallera y cambiaba sus zapatillas de estar por casa por unas deportivas. Cruzó el salón a zancadas, despidiéndose de Alex prácticamente sin mirarle y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos no dando ni tiempo a la luz a encenderse cuando ya había bajado un piso. Al llegar abajo la vio a través de la puerta acristalada, enfundada en su cazadora y apoyada en la pared mientras consultaba su teléfono móvil arrugando la nariz. Pese a la puerta que los separaba debió escucharle pues giró la cabeza en su dirección y le saludó con un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa. Se quedó estático un momento, devolviéndole el saludo y mirándola fijamente. En la penumbra e iluminada tan sólo por la luz de las farolas y con sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa del aire fresco del exterior, parecía prácticamente un sueño. Reaccionó cuando ella golpeó el cristal un par de veces con los nudillos y se apresuró a abrir, disculpándose por su distracción y dejándola pasar, cerrando una vez estuvo dentro.

\- Hey- la saludó de nuevo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo. Si no lo hacía sabía que acabaría abrazándola y no estaba seguro de que ella estuviese por la labor.

\- Hola- se colocó las gafas y le miró fijamente. Durante unas milésimas de segundo no dijo nada pero tras carraspear señaló las escaleras- ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento?

\- ¿De verdad no quieres subir?- ella asintió, aposentándose en un escalón y golpeando el hueco a su lado, instándole a acompañarla- No eres una molestia, Michelle- insistió- Alex me pidió que subieras- ella le miró conforme se sentaba a su lado y suspiró.

\- No creo que a Marcos le haga mucha gracia que metáis a nadie más en casa- dijo con un suspiro cansado- Además, prefiero estar a solas contigo.

Clavó los ojos en él un instante para luego apartarlos y colocarse el pelo que le caía sobre la cara. Akari se descubrió a sí mismo siendo incapaz de desviar la vista de ella. Intentaba leer en su mirada el por qué estaba allí, la razón que habría tras el hecho de que quisiera estar a solas con él. No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero le gustaría pensar que la única razón de su presencia era que le echaba de menos, o que realmente el no poder cumplir su compromiso de esa noche le había disgustado tanto como a él. Sin ser muy consciente de ello, se pegó un poco más a ella en el ya de por sí reducido espacio que eran de por sí las escaleras. Michelle se desabrochó la cazadora y se deshizo del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, metiéndolo en la mochila que había dejado a sus pies. De ella sacó una bolsa de plástico que apoyó en sus piernas y tras volver a retirarse de la cara los mechones de su pelo que habían caído hacia delante, llevó su mirada azul hacia él. A Akari se le cortó la respiración el instante que sus ojos se cruzaron. Le había pillado observándola y a su mente vino el momento en el que pidió que utilizase sus gafas como referencia. No la había mirado con fines pervertidos, ni mucho menos, pero aun así…No obstante y para su sorpresa, ella le sonrió.

\- Me tengo que ir en seguida, que Yaeko se irá a trabajar dentro de poco- empezó a abrir la bolsa- ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Sí, claro- se apresuró a decir- Todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?- no parecía que tuviese mal aspecto, pero Michelle era experta en fingir que no le pasaba nada incluso cuando estaba hecha polvo. Pensaba que era capaz de leerla incluso en esas ocasiones pero quizás estaba sobreestimando su capacidad para detectar cuándo le ocurría algo.

\- Estoy bien- le sonrió abiertamente y le dio un suave golpe con el hombro- Pero se agradece la preocupación ¿Has cenado?- Akari negó aun no entendiendo muy bien qué pasaba- Perfecto, así podrás comerte esto.

Miró atónito el sándwich que Michelle le dejó en las manos y luego a ella, que estaba sacando de la bolsa de su regazo otro para ella. También le tendió una botella de agua, que él aceptó aún con cierta confusión. No se pensaba quejar. Pese a que tenía algo de frío en el portal y era un sitio incómodo y oscuro, estaba tan a gusto con ella que en ese momento era incapaz de darse cuenta de lo inoportuno que era su entorno. Aunque ella llevaba puesta la cazadora estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que desprendía y más aún cuando se reclinó un poco hacia él, apoyando parte de su peso en su brazo y hombro. Le miró de refilón y pudo ver sus mejillas con un tono rosado, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

\- Es la cena- se reacomodó contra él y jugueteó con el botellín de agua que ella también tenía, abriéndolo- Teníamos una cena pendiente ¿no? Obviamente esto no la sustituye pero…- suspiró y se incorporó un poco, mirándole- …realmente tenía ganas de cenar contigo hoy.

Akari no sabía qué decir. Sólo se veía capaz de mirarla con la boca entreabierta y parpadeando con incredulidad. No tenía ni idea de si era posible enamorarse una segunda vez de una persona cuando ya se estaba enamorado de ella, pero era algo así lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Michelle dio un trago de agua y le sonrió, limpiándose una gota que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

\- Yo también- fue capaz de decirle finalmente. Una sonrisa espontánea acudió a su cara- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

\- Bien- sonrió de vuelta- Come, anda - se colocó el pelo tras la oreja y se acomodó de nuevo contra él, dándole un bocado a su propio sándwich.

\- Voy, voy- lo desenvolvió y empezó a comer, con cierta ansia. Le parecía que estaba riquísimo así que intentó controlarse para masticar con más calma y degustarlo mejor.

\- Siento que esto haya acabado así- musitó ella entre un bocado y otro- Deberíamos estar cenando tranquilamente en mi casa en lugar de aquí- suspiró- Si no hubiese presionado a Kanako y Marcos para que…

\- Michelle- la interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba a decir- Esto no ha pasado por tu culpa- ella le miró con atención- Todos les presionamos para ello, y además ni siquiera sabemos muy bien qué ha ocurrido- apoyó una mano entre sus omóplatos, frotándole la espalda para reconfortarla. Ella frunció los labios, no muy convencida.

\- Y mira nuestra cena- Michelle negó con la cabeza, rezongando- Tendrías que estar comiendo algo decente, no un sándwich frío en un portal- Akari dejó su mano apoyada en sus lumbares y la atrajo algo contra él. No podía negar que le enternecía ver que a ella también le había supuesto una decepción el tener que cancelar su compromiso.

\- La semana que viene tenemos la _Super Bowl_\- dijo como recordatorio tanto para ella como para él mismo- Y ya habrá más días para cenar.

\- Y terminar esa historia- le recordó. Él asintió- Lo sé. Sé que hay más días pero… ha sido un chasco.

Efectivamente había sido una desilusión para ambos, pero el poder estar allí con ella, compartiendo sándwiches fríos en las escaleras de su portal con tan sólo la luz de las farolas iluminándoles…era la situación más perfecta que se podía imaginar. Akari le dio un nuevo bocado al sándwich y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Seguía apoyada en él, mirando hacia el exterior y masticando con calma. Él, tras pensárselo, optó por mantener su brazo alrededor de ella, se la veía cómoda y además de esa manera podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarla.

\- Que sepas que esto está riquísimo- alabó para a continuación darle otro buen bocado a su cena- Creo que es el sándwich que más rico que ha sabido de todos los que he comido

\- Claaaaro que sí- respondió con un tono ácido y poniendo los ojos en blanco- No seas pelota, Akari- le recriminó, no obstante una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios- Los he preparado con las sobras de la nevera

\- No he dicho que sea el mejor- puntualizó- Sino el que me ha sabido más rico. Puede que sea por la compañía- dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante unos minutos no se dijeron más, y comieron en silencio con el murmullo de los coches de fondo. Desde las casas de algunos vecinos se escuchaban risas, voces, aplausos de programas de televisión amortiguados por las paredes… hasta podía escucharse el repiquetear de unos pies con tacones en el piso inmediatamente encima del portal.

\- ¿Sabes? Quizás tienes razón- murmuró Michelle, después de comerse el último trozo de su cena

\- ¿Hmm?- cuestionó mirándola de soslayo, masticando.

\- Con lo de la compañía- tras dar un trago de agua se reacomodó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- A mí también me ha sabido más rico que otras veces.

Dejó de masticar al instante, asimilando las palabras que Michelle acababa de decirle pese a que eran prácticamente las mismas que le había dicho él. Pero para Akari que fuese ella quien las dijese hacía que tuvieran mucho más significado. Al no verse capaz de hacer nada más la sonrió, topándose con que ella le estaba dedicando un gesto similar. Michelle miró el reloj de su muñeca y bufó, anunciándole que tenía que marcharse ya. Él se terminó lo que le quedaba prácticamente de un bocado y se sacudió la ropa, remoloneando para levantarse. Le daba la impresión de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, pues pese a decirle que se tenía que ir, se acurrucó un poco más contra él. Akari aprovechó el brazo que aún tenía alrededor de ella para subir la mano hasta su cabeza y acariciarla el pelo. La pudo ver cerrando los ojos y prácticamente sólo faltaba que ronronearse.

\- ¿Qué tal está Marcos?

\- Mal- suspiró- Se encierra y está muy arisco, y tampoco se deja ayudar- pudo escuchar a Michelle chascar la lengua ante sus palabras- Es como si rogase por nuestro apoyo pero lo rechazase para auto castigarse.

\- Yaeko me ha dicho que Kanako no se despega de ella, la aterroriza quedarse sola- Michelle le apoyó una mano en la pierna, por encima de la rodilla- No entiende muy bien qué ha pasado, porque Kanako dice que ni siquiera han discutido- Akari asintió.

\- Marcos también dice que no se han enfadado, pero está histérico. Ayer me asustó mucho, le dio tanta ansiedad que no podía ni respirar.

\- Me están dando ganas de subir a echarle un ojo.

\- Si quieres…

\- No, mejor no- le dio un apretón en la pierna y se incorporó de golpe- Tengo que irme, y además no creo que le apetezca verme- Akari la imitó y se incorporó también frotándose los brazos al sentir algo de frío- Voy a estar en el barrio, si necesitáis cualquier cosa llámame.

\- Lo mismo te digo- la sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose un par de veces en las plantas de sus pies- Estaré atento al teléfono- ella asintió- ¡Ah! Y...muchas gracias por venir - Se pasó la mano por el pelo con cierta timidez repentina- Me has hecho muy feliz

Sonrió abiertamente y ella clavó los ojos en él, con la cara algo sonrojada. Michelle se abrochó la cazadora y tras sacar el pañuelo de la mochila y echársela al hombro se lo puso en torno al cuello. Justo después acortó la distancia entre ellos, y apoyando una mano en uno de los laterales de su cara le hizo bajar ligeramente la cabeza y dejó sus labios posarse en su mejilla, manteniéndolos sobre su piel unos segundos de más.

\- Cuando llegue a casa de las chicas y tenga un rato te informo de cómo van- Akari simplemente asintió- Nos vemos el lunes.

Musitó una despedida y esperó en el portal viéndola alejándose a través de la puerta acristalada encogida en su cazadora y caminando a paso rápido. Cuando ya era una figura lejana la vio girarse y hacerle un nuevo gesto de despedida con la mano. Akari reaccionó instintivamente devolviéndoselo, y mantuvo la mano en el aire incluso cuando ya la había perdido de vista por completo. No le cabía ningún atisbo de duda, era perfectamente posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona.

Kanako no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, o qué pensaba, o qué pretendía. No se entendía bien a sí misma, ni su reacción con Marcos el día anterior ni nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era plenamente consciente de esa presión que la oprimía el pecho haciendo que la costase respirar. Y de ese vacío en su estómago que la impedía comer y que la hacía sentir ganas de vomitar aunque no tuviera nada que echar. Y de esa sensación de pesadez en la cabeza que la hacía sentirse abotargada e incapaz de pensar con claridad. Y por supuesto de ese cansancio que parecía haberse depositado en todos los músculos de su cuerpo y la hacían sentirse agotada. No le hacía falta mirarse al espejo para saber que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, lo notaba. Tampoco necesitaba ver su reflejo para saber que tenía el pelo despeinado y pegado a su frente. Pero sin duda de entre todo ello de lo que más consciente era de todo, es de que tenía un miedo atroz a quedarse sola. La idea de que Yaeko se iría a trabajar en un rato hacía que su garganta se cerrase, su respiración se hiciera rápida y superficial y perdiese la fuerza en las manos. Y ni siquiera era capaz de explicar la causa de esa ansiedad para ponerle remedio.

Se sentía ridícula, pero la angustiaba pensar que tenía que quedarse sola entre esas 4 paredes. Y lo más absurdo de todo era que, de hecho, tendría compañía. Eva y Sheila habían aparecido por casa hacía ya un rato. Suponía que era Yaeko la que las había avisado porque pudo escuchar cómo les daba las gracias por venir en cuanto llegaron. Les agradecía la visita pero…aunque se sintiese tremendamente egoísta por ello seguía sin querer que se fuese Yaeko. Sentía que ellas no serían capaces de darle la seguridad que buscaba en ese momento. Además, Sheila era amiga íntima de Marcos y la aterrorizaba pensar que pudiera llegar a decirle algo. Se forzaba a sí misma a mostrarse menos vulnerable desde que habían llegado, y no se sentía cómoda. Por la cara de circunstancias que tenía Yaeko al mirarla supuso que su amiga también se había percatado de ello. De hecho también ella parecía nerviosa, y comprobaba la hora ya fuese en su teléfono, el reloj de su muñeca o el que tenían en la cocina prácticamente cada minuto. Era como si estuviera esperando a alguien y Kanako no podía evitar contagiarse por su nerviosismo ¿a quién más le habría dicho que fuese? ¿A Marcos? Tan pronto la idea de verle la entusiasmaba como la aterrorizaba. Ni ella misma tenía claro qué quería y se llegaba a enervar con sus propios pensamientos y su incapacidad para tener las ideas claras. Se estaba volviendo loca a sí misma y sabía que también estaba volviendo loca a Yaeko siguiéndola a todas partes y entrando en pánico si amenazaba con irse. Y eso la hacía sentirse aún peor.

Estaban las 4 sentadas en los sofás del salón. Notaba las miradas de lástima de Eva y Sheila sobre ella, pero ninguna de las dos decía nada más allá de preguntarle qué tal estaba o si le apetecía hacer algo. Le habían llevado una caja de galletas con pepitas de chocolate y se había comido una por cortesía, pero llevaba desde entonces con el estómago revuelto y sintiendo la galleta aun en la garganta. Yaeko había intentado iniciar una conversación con ellas e incluirla en su charla pero pese a que Kanako agradecía el esfuerzo se veía incapaz de participar. No e

podía centrarse en lo que decían pues su mente en seguida se iba por otros derroteros, y de todas formas tampoco le salía la voz. Así que se limitaba a escuchar cuando comentaban algo y asentir automáticamente para dar a entender que estaba escuchándolas, aunque en realidad no lo estaba haciendo. En su mente se repetían las imágenes del día anterior. La forma en la que ella y Marcos se deshicieron de la ropa, la manera en la cual la tocó, el cómo susurró su nombre e hizo su cuerpo vibrar de placer. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar así? ¿Por qué no había aclarado las cosas antes con él tal y como sus amigos le habían insistido hacer múltiples veces? ¿Qué concepto tendría Marcos de ella? Ahora ya daba igual. Por su culpa se había ido y no parecía que fuese a volver, y a ella le daba demasiado miedo ir a buscarlo.

Yaeko, a su lado, volvió a consultar el reloj, que ella pudo ver por encima de su hombro. En media hora como mucho tendría que marcharse a trabajar. La vio morderse el labio con una expresión algo preocupada lo cual no ayudó para nada a calmar sus alterados nervios. Se estaba planteando hasta ir a trabajar con tal de no tener que despegarse de ella. Pese a que su cansancio, falta de sueño y estado anímico le pondrían muy difícil poder hacerlo y de hecho por eso había llamado su amiga a Sylvester para decirle que estaba enferma. Sólo tuvo que comentar que se trataba de "cosas de mujeres" para que no insistiese más. Tragó saliva notando su boca seca a continuación. Sentía que la situación en realidad no era tan catastrófica como su mente le hacía ver, y que el pensar demasiado tenía gran parte de culpa de que se sintiese tan agobiada y no viese salida posible, pero no era capaz de controlar su mente. Se sentía desprotegida, se sentía insegura y se sentía sola. Quería dormirse y no despertarse en mucho tiempo, para que así quizás al hacerlo tanto ella como Marcos se hubiesen olvidado de todo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? ¿Pensaría también en ella? Seguro que la odiaba por haberle hecho sentir tan mal que se vio en la necesidad de irse. Al fin y al cabo lo había rechazado con su falta de palabras y su actitud distante. Si había alguna remota posibilidad de que realmente la quisiera tanto como ella a él, estaba segura de que se había desvanecido por completo.

El sonido del telefonillo la sobresaltó, y miró a Yaeko entre la emoción y el miedo. Parecía que su impresión anterior no había estado equivocada y realmente estaba esperando a alguien ¿quién sería? Llegó a desear que fuese Marcos pero al mismo tiempo esa idea la aterrorizaba ¿cómo demonios iba a mirarle a la cara tras lo ocurrido? Pero tenía tantas, tantísimas ganas de verle que en su fuero interno estaba suplicando que fuese él, aunque sólo se atreviese a mirarle un momento antes de recluirse en su habitación. Vio a su amiga levantarse para abrir y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Al sentir el hueco a su lado en el sofá le dirigió una rápida y angustiosa mirada a Sheila y Eva, que también estaban expectantes, y se levantó para seguir a Yaeko. Para cuando llegó junto a ella ya había presionado el botón que abría el portal y le mostró una sonrisa aliviada. Fuese quien fuese, debía ser alguien que había estado esperando con fervor pues pareció relajarse al instante. ¿Sería alguien más a quien le habría contado lo ocurrido? Se giró hacia Eva y Sheila, que se habían levantado del sofá y se habían acercado. Sheila estaba agarrada del brazo de su amiga y mostraba una expresión algo triste. Por otra parte Eva tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa comprensiva. Kanako se mordió el labio. Evidentemente Yaeko sabía lo que había pasado, y Eva y Sheila que estaban allí también. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la persona que estaba subiendo por las escaleras también estaba enterada. Y evidentemente Alex y Akari seguro que también lo sabían. Momentáneamente entró en pánico ¿cuánta gente sabría sobre su metedura de pata? ¿Cuántos la juzgarían por haber follado con Marcos sin plantearse nada ni pensar en las consecuencias? ¿Qué dirían del hecho de que le había hecho marcharse? Seguro que la consideraban estúpida, todos estarían haciendo sus juicios de valor y tenía claro que no saldría bien posicionada en ellos. Quería encerrarse, aislarse y que esas personas se olvidasen de ella. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Desaparecer. Y encima Yaeko se iba a ir, y la iba a dejar con personas con las que en ese momento no se sentía cómoda. Empezó a respirar más rápido y más superficialmente, se estaba agobiando mucho. Tenía miedo, se sentía desamparada y quería dejar de sentir…

Notó una mano posarse en su espalda y acariciarla con cariño, supo que era Yaeko por las palaras reconfortantes en japonés que llegaban a sus oídos. A lo lejos pudo oír unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo en dirección a su puerta, y poco después un par de golpes secos y firmes la hicieron recular un momento. Había cambiado de idea, no quería que fuese Marcos. De hecho le aterrorizaba pensarlo y sintió su piel ponerse de gallina y un escalofrío desagradable recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar que podría ser él. Quería salir corriendo. Tragó saliva agarrándose al brazo de Yaeko y esperó a que esta abriese la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo sintió tal alivio que las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de puros nervios. Frente a ellas estaba Michelle, algo despeinada y con las mejillas arreboladas del frío de la calle y de haber subido por las escaleras. Si había alguien con quien se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para quedarse en casa si Yaeko se iba, esa era sin duda Michelle. Le daba la sensación de que si ella estaba allí todo se solucionaría. Pese a toda su angustia, la invadió una tranquilidad repentina que hizo que flaqueasen sus piernas, al relajarse la musculatura que había mantenido inconscientemente en tensión desde hacía un rato.

Michelle y Yaeko intercambiaron algunas palabras que no llegó a entender bien pese a estar al lado de ambas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sus amigas le preguntaron si estaba bien, y en ese momento se pasó una mano por la cara y se topó para su sorpresa que su palma se humedeció con las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Los ojos preocupados de Michelle se posaron en ella y al instante estaba rodeándola con los brazos y atrayéndola con cariño hacia ella en un abrazo. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba anhelando el contacto físico, y se acurrucó contra su amiga llorando más abiertamente. Quizás fuese el que se estaba descargando con su llanto, o el abrazo, o el hecho de que alguien adulto y maduro estuviese allí…no lo tenía claro. Pero era un hecho que tal y como estaba, derramando lágrimas mientras Michelle la rodeaba con sus brazos y la murmuraba que todo tenía solución, sintió que gran parte de su angustia se desvanecía.

_\- Llora todo lo que quieras_\- la voz de la mujer que la abrazaba era tranquilizadora y dulce, y se agarró a ella con más ganas, ocultando la cara en su chaqueta- _Hasta que te sientas mejor_\- asintió contra ella, teniendo la respiración demasiado agitada en ese momento como para hablar- _Estamos todas aquí, no te vas a quedar sola_.

Kanako hipó contra ella, necesitaba tanto oír eso. Tras un momento en el cual su llanto se intesificó de pura emoción, consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para separarse de Michelle y enjugarse las lágimas. Yaeko hizo aparición a su lado al instante, tendiéndole un pañuelo y apartándole de la cara el flequillo que ya tenía apelmazado y pegado a la frente. Se atrevió a mirarlas con cierto reparo, creyendo que se encontraría con la expresión reprobatoria de ambas. Pero en lugar de ello, Yaeko seguía mostrando en su rostro una expresión de alivio que consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. En cambio Michelle, pese a que la sonreía, parecía preocupada ¿sería por ella? Por la manera en la cual la había abrazado quería creer que sí. Pero sentía que no se lo merecía, había cometido una estupidez sin analizar de antemano las consecuencias catastróficas que tendría, sin hablar las cosas tranquilamente tal y como todos le habían aconsejado. No se merecía su compasión, Michelle tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse. Pero aun así no podía más que estar agradecida por su presencia y el alivio que le proporcionaba el tenerla allí. Notó un nudo en la garganta y sintió ganas de llorar otra vez

\- _Kanako_\- la llamó, haciéndola dar un respingo- _Ven aquí, anda_\- le dijo abriendo los brazos. No se hizo de rogar y se dejó abrazar otra vez. No era especialmente cariñosa, no tanto como Yaeko al menos, pero estaba necesitada de afecto - _No te preocupes, haremos que esto se arregle_ \- sintió a Michelle abrazándola con más fuerza- _Tranquila._

\- ¿Michelle? - la voz de Yaeko, cargada de incertidumbre, se dejó oir. La mujer simplemente musitó un asentimiento y giró la cabeza hacia su amiga- Estoy alucinando o.. . ¿Estás hablando en japonés?

Kanako ni siquiera se había percatado. Estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos y en el alivio que había sentido al verla que no se había percatado de en qué lengua le estaba hablando. Se alejó un poco de ella, mirándola con curiosidad y limpiandose los rastros lágrimas con las manos. Tanto ellas dos como Sheila y Eva habían clavado su mirada en Michelle, que simplemente se subió las gafas por el puente sin cambiar su expresión. La pregunta en sí se había contestado por sí sola desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la casa, pero igualmente todas esperaban la respuesta con expectación.

\- Sí, puedo hablar un poco- se encogió de hombros- conozco a Shokichi desde que era una cría y me enseñó, pero sólo sé lo más básico.

\- ¡El mundo es injusto! - se quejó Yaeko, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

\- Cantar, tratar con niños, cualquier cosa remotanente artística, ser simpática con la gente que no me cae bien... ¿Sigo? - le arrancó una leve risa a todas, y hasta Kanako sintió que las comisuras se sus labios se elevaban ligeramente.

\- ¿Akari lo sabe? - preguntó repentinamente Eva, diciendo lo que todas estaban pensando y no se atrevían a decir. Michelle negó con la cabeza, sin dar más detalles.

\- ¿Y eso? Le haría una ilusión tremenda - cuestionó Sheila

\- Deberías decírselo- añadió Yaeko, apoyada por las demás, que asistieron.

\- Ni de coña, no. - espetó con aparente entereza pero las mejillas algo sonrosadas- Lo hablo fatal

\- A mí me ha sonado bastante bien- se atrevió a murmurar finalmente Kanako.

\- ¿Te da vergüenza?- tanteó Eva. Debió dar en el clavo, porque Michelle abrió los ojos de par en par un momento y carraspeó.

\- ¡Ay qué mona!- Yaeko se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cara, ilusionada- Pero no te preocupes, mujer. Él no le va a dar importancia

\- Seguro que si se lo dices se ofrece para ayudarte- aportó Sheila

\- No, no. De verdad que no, no hace falta.

\- Vamos, Michelle. Sabes que a él le gustaría saberlo

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero que lo sepa!- exclamó, rascándose la nariz- Lo hago muy mal…

\- Michelle, no te ofendas, pero ya te oído cantar y peor que eso no puede ser- dijo con una risilla Yaeko, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la susodicha. No obstante al instante relajó su expresión y tras aclararse la garganta prosiguió con su explicación.

\- No es lo mismo. Cantar no es parte de él, no es parte de su cultura…no…- suspiró- ¿Podemos dejar el tema? Prefiero que no lo sepa y punto- finalmente se quitó la mochila y se deshizo de su cazadora, que Yaeko no tardó en dejar en el perchero de la entrada- Estoy estudiando por mi cuenta y ya se lo diré cuando me vea preparada- Kanako tiró de su manga con suavidad, acercándose un par de pasos a ella. Michelle la miró interrogándola

\- Podemos ayudarte- murmuró. Yaeko asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso! Nos encantaría echarte una mano- apoyó Yaeko- ¿Verdad?- Kanako ni siquiera afirmó, no era necesario hacerlo- Así luego puedes darle una sorpresa.

\- Ya veremos- respondió Michelle al instante, dejando atrás a Yaeko y cruzando la entrada hasta el salón. Kanako, por puro reflejo, se pegó a ella y la siguió- ¿Habéis cenado?

Era evidente para todas que estaba intentando cambiar de tema como fuese. Yaeko y Eva se dirigieron una sonrisa ladina pero no comentaron nada más del tema, y la primera no tardó en decirle que ella ya había cenado pero que la demás no. Kanako sintió al instante los ojos de Michelle sobre ella. Seguro que sospechaba, si es que no se lo había dicho Yaeko directamente, que llevaba sin comer prácticamente nada desde el día anterior. Agachó la cabeza no viéndose capaz de enfrentarse a la mujer, sabía que la iba a regañar y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Aun así siguió sin separarse de ella y esperó con la cabeza gacha la bronca que le iba a caer, no obstante, nunca llegó. Notó una mano posarse en su cabeza y cuando se atrevió a alzar ligeramente los ojos se topó con la expresión preocupada de Michelle. Apartó la vista al instante, se estaba sintiendo culpable por hacer que su amiga se alarmase por ella. Le quiso prometer que comería pero se le atascaron las palabras en la garganta, en la cual aún podía sentir la galleta que se había comido hacía ya horas. Teniendo en cuenta el nudo en el cual se había convertido su estómago, dudaba que fuese capaz de probar bocado. Además tampoco tenía ganas. Le daba la impresión de que si no fuese por la insistencia de las personas de su alrededor, podría perfectamente olvidarse de comer durante un par de días y ni siquiera sentiría hambre.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada- sentenció Michelle con una sonrisa comprensiva y quitándole la mano de la cabeza- Ahora mismo preparo algo ¿Qué os apetece?- Eva y Sheila se miraron indecisas antes de dirigirse a Kanako, que se encogió en sí misma. No quería esa responsabilidad, ni siquiera le apetecía comer y probablemente lo dejaría todo en el plato ¿cómo iba a escoger ella por las demás?- Eva, Sheila ¿alguna preferencia? – cuestionó en alto. Mientras ellas contestaban Kanako no pudo sino sentir alivio porque la obviase y no le preguntase a ella- Bueno, vamos a ver qué tenéis en la cocina ¿puedo?

\- Sí, sí, claro- Yaeko miró el reloj en su teléfono y chascó la lengua- Yo me tengo que ir ya pero Kanako sabe dónde está todo- ambas la miraron y asintió con la cabeza sin musitar palabra- Usad todo lo que queráis y no os preocupéis por fregar. Ya se limpiará mañana.

Mientras se ponía el abrigo terminó de ultimar detalles con las chicas, pero Kanako no hizo mucho caso de lo que comentaban. Sintió una especie de vacío en el pecho al ver que Yaeko se iba a marchar pero por suerte la presencia de Michelle la tranquilizó, aunque inconscientemente se acercó a ella y se agarró de su brazo. Miró a su compañera de piso con arrepentimiento, por su culpa ella e Iván tendrían más trabajo y ni siquiera estaba enferma de verdad como le había dicho a Sylvester. Había dejado que su desliz con Marcos llegase a afectarla no sólo a ella sino también a los de su alrededor. Pero no se veía capaz de controlarlo, se sentía totalmente incapaz de hacer nada y hasta lo más sencillo, como darse una ducha o cambiarse de ropa, se le hacía cuesta arriba. Ya no sólo es que se sintiese triste o agobiada, es que tenía la sensación de vivir en un miedo constante. Esa característica sensación que hacía a tu estómago dar un vuelco cuando te tropiezas, se había convertido en un continuo para ella. Y le quitaba las ganas de todo. Quería dormir pero al mismo tiempo no soportaba la idea de meterse en la cama, se sentía sucia pero no tenía fuerzas para meterse en la ducha, quería hablar, llorar y desahogarse contándole a alguien lo ocurrido y al mismo tiempo se negaba a abrir la boca. Era pura contracción, y no era capaz de soportarse a sí misma. En ese momento se resultaba odiosa. Y lo peor, es que ni siquiera se entendía a sí misma, ni era capaz de saber por qué había reaccionado tan exageradamente a algo que, en el fondo de su ser y aunque su ansiedad le impedía verlo en ese momento, sabía que no era nada grave.

Yaeko se acercó a ella, escrutándola con la mirada. Es como si quisiera comprobar que estaba bien antes de marcharse a trabajar. Pese a que realmente no lo estaba se forzó a fingir para que su amiga pudiera irse tranquila, iba a tener a Michelle allí, y si ella estaba todo iría bien. O eso quería pensar. Terminó de colgarse el bolso del hombro y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dándole un abrazo breve pero sentido y un rápido beso en la cabeza. "_Volveré lo antes posible_" le susurró en su lengua natal, y salió de casa tras despedirse de las demás, dejando tras de sí un ambiente algo cargado.

\- ¿Tenéis hambre? - preguntó Michelle rompiendo el hielo - Yo sí

\- Siempre tienes hambre- apuntó Eva con una sonrisa- Hasta cuando acabas de comer

\- Podría enfadarme por eso- dijo con aire pensativo, dirigiéndose a la cocina- Pero no lo haré porque tienes razón- las tres se echaron a reír y Kanako las miró sintiéndose muy lejana a ellas. Quería poder unirse a las carcajadas, pero no era capaz.

\- ¿Tú tienes hambre, Kanako? - Sheila se acercó a ella, mostrándole su habitual expresión alegre y ofreciéndole su mano- Vamos a la cocina y preparamos algo entre todas- no pudo evitar mostrarse recelosa, y por la cara que puso Sheila tuvo claro que dejó patente su incomodidad. Su amiga la miró con cierta confusión pero no retiró la mano que le tenía tendida.

\- No. No mucha- respondió su primera pregunta sin añadir nada más.

Sabía que su comportamiento estaba siendo nefasto, pero Sheila la hacía pensar en Marcos, y en que seguro que le iba a contar todo lo que pasase. A saber qué concepto tendría de ella en ese momento, no se atrevía a mirarla por miedo a sentir sobre ella sus ojos ajusticiándola. Sheila frunció los labios y apartó la mano, no obstante pareció recuperarse del disgusto al instante y la sonrió de nuevo. Eva se unió a ellas, animándolas a ir a la cocina; y para Kanako no pasó desapercibido la forma en la que frotó la espalda de la otra chica. Le dio la impresión de que quería reconfortarla. Era horrible, con sus inseguridades lo único que conseguía era dañar a las personas de su alrededor, especialmente a aquellas que se preocupaban por ella. La voz de Michelle llamándolas las hizo salir del ambiente pesado que se había formado entre ellas y Kanako prácticamente salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina, donde su amiga las esperaba rebuscando en la nevera.

\- ¿Te apetece un poco de arroz con…? - miró pensativa al interior de electrodoméstico-…¿Con lo que quiera que sea que encuentre en la nevera?

\- No tengo hambre, no sé si cena…

\- No te he preguntado si vas a cenar o no, sino si te gusta eso- la cortó sin dejarla acabar la frase. Kanako la miró algo estupefacta y con la boca entreabierta- Necesitas recuperar energías así que vas a comer algo quieras o no. Un mal estado anímico desgasta muchísimo

\- De verdad que no tengo ham…- Michelle se llevó el dedo a los labios, haciéndole un gesto para que se mantuviese en silencio

\- ¿Lo prefieres con huevo o con pollo?- la miró de arriba abajo y chascó al lengua- Mejor ambos, que se te ve muy cansada.

Kanako suspiró, derrotada. No tenía sentido intentar negarse. Picotearía algo del plato para que la dejase en paz y ya está. Podía ver a Sheila y Eva hablando entre susurros entre ellas en la entrada, para a continuación cruzar la puerta en dirección a la cocina y acercarse a Michelle, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda. Ella les indicó que no hacía falta, que pusieran la mesa si querían y se sentasen que en un momento terminaba. Ellas así lo hicieron, pero Kanako no se movió de donde estaba, y se quedó junto a la mujer mientras ésta cortaba el pollo en trozos pequeños y los echaba en una sartén para ir sofriéndolos. El olor de la comida la revolvió el estómago pero se abstuvo de comentar nada, sabía que a Michelle no le serviría esa excusa y la obligaría a probar aunque fuese sólo un bocado. Se sentía fatal. Todas estaban allí por ella y no las estaba tratando como se merecía. Pese a que le aterrorizaba la idea de quedarse sola, empezaba a creer que deberían marcharse y dejarla sin más compañía que la de sus propios demonios hasta que volviese Yaeko. Así por lo menos podría redimirse de lo mal que las estaba tratando

\- Kanako- la llamó Michelle entre susurros, echando un vistazo a su espalda para asegurarse de que Eva y Sheila no al escuchaban. Parecían estar entretenidas colocando platos y vasos- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?- se congeló un instante. Realmente no lo sabía. Quería desahogarse pero no quería hablar. Deseaba que Michelle fuese capaz de leer su mente, pero sólo aquellas partes que ella quería mostrar, por supuesto. Se encogió de hombros

\- No lo sé- reconoció. Michelle la sonrió y se dio un suave golpe con la cadera que no se esperó y la hizo desestabilizarse

\- Bueno, la noche es larga- sintió la mano de Michelle apartándole el pelo de la cara con cuidado- Si te apetece hablar en algún momento, dímelo. Para eso estoy ¿vale?- Kanako asintió, notando cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta- Pero una cosa…- suspiró y dejó de remover el contenido de la sartén un momento- Creo que puedo entender el por qué estás incómoda con Sheila- Kanako bajó la cabeza profundamente avergonzada – Pero no lo pagues con ella, ha venido hoy porque está honestamente preocupada por ti.

\- Lo siento- musitó, le estaban dando ganas de llorar otra vez. Michelle lo debió notar, porque se acercó a ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, dándole un breve apretón

\- No pasa nada- le habló entre susurros y con voz dulce y tranquilizadora- Si se lo explicas seguro que lo entiende.

Kanako asintió y miró hacia sus amigas. Sheila seguía sonriéndola, como hacía siempre. Esa chica era demasiado comprensiva para ser real, podía entender a la perfección por qué Alex y Marcos la adoraban tanto. De hecho el último le había llegado a confesar que la admiraba y que la veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Y si Kanako era realmente honesta consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que ella también la veía un poco así. Simpática, amistosa y siempre mostrándose positiva y dando ánimos a las personas de su alrededor incluso aunque estuviese agobiada y muerta de miedo ella misma. Le tenía algo de envidia y la verdad es que ella también la admiraba un poco. Desde luego, se merecía una disculpa.

Se mordió el labio. Estaba claro para ella lo que tenía que hacer, pero de pensarlo a hacerlo había un trecho, y bastante amplio además. No sabía cómo aproximarse a ella, ni qué empezar a decirle ni cómo explicarle lo que le pasaba con ella sin resultar ofensiva. Ni siquiera tenía la mente lo suficientemente clara como para elaborar algún tipo de discurso en su cabeza y soltarlo de golpe. Se sentía observada por las tres. Eva y Sheila la miraban con curiosidad, pues había clavado la vista en ellas intentando encontrar cómo acercarse. Por otra parte podía notar los ojos de Michelle sobre ella. Se sintió flaquear. No le gustaba que la mirasen así, la hacía sentirse vulnerable e insegura, y eso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Ven- la voz de Michelle la hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarla- Vamos a llevar esto a la mesa

Puso un par de servilletas en su mano y la agarró de la otra tras hacerse con un puñado de cubiertos de un cajón. Kanako, sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando, se dejó guiar agarrada por Michelle hasta la mesa. La mujer dejó los cubiertos encima sin muchos miramientos pero ella se mantuvo quieta, aun sujetando con fuerza las servilletas que ya estaban algo arrugadas. Dio un suave tirón de su brazo, haciéndola reaccionar y Kanako se dio cuenta de que todas estaban esperando a que dijese algo. Se agobió, notó su garganta cerrarse e hizo el amago de dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero Michelle le dio un apretón a su mano, y la miró firme pero con una expresión amable con la que parecía decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Y de verdad se lo quiso creer, así que lo hizo, o al menos, se obligó a intentarlo.

\- Lo siento- soltó sin más, quería seguir pero se le atascó la voz en la garganta - Sheila yo...

No pudo seguir. La emoción le desbordó y sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. No entendía que demonios le pasaba, ella nunca había sido así. La que se echaba a llorar por todo era Yaeko, no ella. Sheila se apresuró en levantarse y la hizo soltar las servilletas para agarrarla de las manos

\- No pasa nada, lo entiendo - le dijo sonriendo, como siempre hacía. Kanako negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo entiendes- su respiración algo temblorosa hacía que le costase hablar - Es que tú y Mar...- no pudo decir el nombre. Tuvo que pararse a tomar aire y tragar saliva antes de continuar. Sheila aun la estaba tomando de las manos- Es tu mejor amigo y...y...me da miedo que puedas pensar algo horrible de mi

\- No pienso nada horrible de ti, sino no estaría aquí ¿no crees?

En eso tenía razón. Si realmente estuviese pensando algo horrible de ella no habría hecho el esfuerzo de visitarla esa noche, ni le habría llevado galletas ni intentado animarla. Y sin embargo desde que había puesto el pie en casa hacía lo posible por hacerla sentirse mejor. Sólo esperaba que realmente aceptase sus disculpas puesto que eran totalmente sinceras. Se dejó abrazar por ella sorprendiéndose con lo reconfortante que le resultó, y debía reconocer que gracias a ello había conseguido deshacerse de parte de lo que la atormentaba esa noche.

El chisporroteo de la comida amenazando con quemarse en la sartén puso en alerta a Michelle, que dejó a las chicas hablando y fue a controlar la cena. Mientras daba vueltas al pollo y lo mezclaba con el arroz no les quitó ojo a las chicas. Sheila le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Kanako, que todavía parecía sentirse algo incómoda a su alrededor y que estaba visiblemente afectada, pero parecía más tranquila. Si era sincera, no entendía muy bien qué es lo que había pasado, ni a qué se debía la angustia de Kanako. Yaeko le había dado pocos detalles porque para empezar no los tenía ni ella misma y aunque podía comprender que tras follar con Marcos sin parase a pensarlo la preocupasen las consecuencias, seguía creyendo que todo se estaba magnificando demasiado. Sólo había sido sexo entre dos personas que querían tenerlo. Al parecer ni habían discutido, ni Marcos le había dicho nada malo, aunque prefería que fuese la propia Kanako la que le contase lo ocurrido antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. En cambio había algo de lo que sí se sentía segura, y era de la enorme culpabilidad que sentía. Agradecía que Akari hubiera intentado disuadirla de esa idea, pero en su cabeza seguía dando vueltas el hecho de que había forzado tanto a Marcos como a Kanako para que se lanzasen, hasta prácticamente le había puesto una cuenta atrás a él. Y había acabado siendo un desastre. Cada vez que veía la mirada compungida de su amiga, sus ojos rojos y ojeras signo de que había pasado más horas por la noche llorando que durmiendo y su más que alterado estado anímico, notaba una presión en el pecho y la culpabilidad cayendo a plomo sobre ella. Casi hasta podía sentirla sobre sus hombros, cargándole el cuello y la espalda y haciéndola encogerse en sí misma.

Aprovechando que Kanako parecía estar en buenas manos se decidió a contactar con Akari. Conociéndolo, tras haberle dicho que le informaría en cuanto pudiese, estaría esperando recibir noticias prácticamente desde el momento que se fue de su portal. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo topándose con el led violeta parpadeando. Sonrió para sí, seguro que era él. Efectivamente en sus notificaciones tenía tres mensajes de Akari, además de uno de Amelia interesándose por ella ya que no la había visto en el gimnasio. La respondió escuetamente diciéndole donde estaba sin dar muchos detalles, prefería enterarse bien ella misma antes de contarle nada a nadie. A continuación abrió la conversación con Akari. Como era habitual en él, le había enviado un mensaje inmenso donde le contaba prácticamente con pelos y señales cómo estaba transcurriendo la noche en casa. Marcos seguía sin salir de su habitación y Alex había sacado a pasear al perro alegando que necesitaba despejarse. Él se había quedado para controlar la situación en casa y estaba leyendo en el sofá, para poder escuchar posibles ruidos extraños desde la habitación de su amigo. Estaba tan inestable que no se fiaba de lo que pudiera hacer.

Michelle suspiró mirando la pantalla, acariciando inconscientemente el lateral del teléfono con un dedo, tenía tantísimas ganas de estar con él…. Pero no podía, Kanako Y Marcos habían acabado así de mal por su culpa y ya que no podía solucionarlo era su responsabilidad intentar por lo menos animar a Kanako. Le partía el alma verla pero necesitaba mostrar fortaleza y tranquilidad para no agobiarla. Empezó a teclear tras echar un último vistazo a la comida en la sartén para que no se quemase. No le mentiría, pero tampoco quería decirle nada que le preocupase más. Escuetamente respondió comentándole la situación y aclarándole que le daría más detalles cuando ella misma los supiese. Para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto le mandó algunos emoticonos de animalitos y apagó la pantalla del teléfono con intención de guardarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo. Debía estar aburrido, porque al instante sintió el dispositivo vibrar y descubrió nuevos mensajes suyos. Él también le había mandado una serie de emoticonos y se le escapó una risilla. Era idiota. Un idiota capaz de hacerla reír y con el cual deseaba estar en ese momento. Suspiró recolocándose las gafas y le respondió. Seguía en línea así que supuso que la contestaría pronto y optó por no guardar el teléfono. Aún sin soltarlo, removió la comida en la sartén a tiempo que veía una foto que Akari le había enviado de un plato vacío con restos de alguna salsa. "Mira, eso era mi segunda cena" le escribió a continuación, ella tomó una instantánea de la sartén diciéndole que la segunda cena que iba a tomar ella estaba aún en proceso. Y entonces la desmontó, al responder con que ojalá él también pudiera probar lo que estaba cocinando y estar allí con ella.

Posó el teléfono en la encimera y se pasó las manos por la cara tras quitarse las gafas. Todavía sentía un vuelco en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en lo que podía haber sido esa noche y en lo que estaba siendo realmente. El enterarse de lo ocurrido con Marcos y Kanako y del estado en el que se encontraban había sido duro por varios motivos. Primero porque no le gustaba a sus amigos pasarlo mal, además se sentía en parte responsable de lo ocurrido. Y siendo más egoísta, por haberse perdido la cena con Akari. Pese a lo que pudiera parecer realmente le había costado todo el día reunir el valor necesario para decírselo. No porque tuviese miedo a su rechazo o porque le diese vergüenza, sino precisamente por las consecuencias que ello podía tener. Las cuales se hacían aún más evidentes tras ver lo que le había ocurrido a sus amigos. No tenía intención de llegar a practicar sexo con él, ni mucho menos, realmente era una cena sin más. Pero no dejaba de pensar que si el fin de semana que pasó con él habían franqueado ciertas barreras, estado en su casa llena de gente, a solas en su apartamento podrían superar muchas más. Y eso la emocionaba y la aterrorizaba a la vez. Sabiéndose sin testigos no tenía claro que fuese capaz de aguantar las ganas que tenía de besarle y de decirle que aunque no pudiesen tener una relación normal, le quería. Tan sólo unos días antes había decidido dejar las cosas fluir, pero había momentos como ese en los que necesitaba sacárselo del pecho. Y más aun teniendo en cuenta que ella era consciente de que Akari sentía por ella algo además de amistad. Lo sabía antes, pero Alex se lo terminó de confirmar con su hipotética y espantosamente evidente pregunta el pasado sábado.

\- ¿Hablas con Akari?-

A punto estuvo de caérsele el teléfono dentro de la sartén del susto que se dio. Se giró topándose con Eva, que tras lanzar su pregunta la miraba con una sonrisa sincera y se acercó a ella para apoyarse en la encimera a continuación. Preocupada, echó un vistazo a Kanako y Sheila. Esta última hablaba entusiasmada y Kanako parecía escucharla con atención, daba la impresión de que había conseguido deshacerse de parte de la apatía y tristeza que la invadía, quizás hasta consiguiesen que cenase algo sin necesidad de obligarla.

\- Sí- le respondió tras unos segundos de silencio- Le está echando un ojo a Marcos, que Alex ha sacado al perro.

\- Me gustaría ir a ver a Marcos – dijo recogiéndose la melena sobre un hombro- Al fin y al cabo es mi amigo también- Michelle resopló, arrugando la nariz.

\- No sé, Akari me ha dicho que se encierra y rechaza ayuda- chascó la lengua- Por eso mismo no subí a verle antes.

Si bien tenía algo de reparo a la hora de comentar su relación con Akari con el resto de sus amigas, con Eva era distinto. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, y también con él, y era la primera que los había visto evolucionar. Ni siquiera había tenido que decirle nunca que su cariño por Akari era romántico además de amistoso, Eva se había dado cuenta por sí sola. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que había entre ellos sin necesidad de ponerlo en palabras, y eso hacía a Michelle sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablar de él sin tantas restricciones.

\- ¿No subiste a verle?- cuestionó con sincera curiosidad- ¿Eso quiere decir que has estado en su casa?

\- Hoy habíamos quedado Akari y yo para cenar- miró a Eva de refilón, que la escuchaba con atención- En mi casa- su amiga alzó las cejas con renovado interés- Pero no ha podido ser…- se encogió de hombros, y a continuación echó unos cuantos huevos en la sartén, mezclándolo con el resto- Ya que estaba en el barrio me pasé a saludar por el portal pero no subí. No creo que a Marcos le beneficie que haya mucha gente a su alrededo.

\- Vaya- musitó Eva con derrotismo- Realmente me gustaría poder apoyarle- apretó los labios mirando al suelo y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Y a mí…- murmuró Michelle, que se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para rascarse y resopló.

\- Michelle, no te culpes- le dijo con cariño, jugueteando nerviosamente con su pelo- No sabemos muy bien qué ha pasado, pero estoy segura de que no es culpa tuya

Aunque las palabras de Eva la pillaron por sorpresa, realmente no es como si fuese algo que no se esperase. Acostumbrada a callar y mirar, Eva era una gran observadora y eso la había llevado a ser capaz de percibir bastante bien el estado anímico de sus amigos. Michelle sonrió sin muchas ganas. Por muy bonitas que fuesen sus palabras y muy loable que fuese su intención, en lo más hondo de su ser la culpabilidad seguía azotándola, surgiendo de cuando en cuando y golpeándola como si de un bofetón se tratase. Aun así, le agradecía el esfuerzo por intentar animarla. Y de hecho en cierto modo lo había conseguido al ayudarla a distraerse de los pensamientos con los que se auto flagelaba.

\- Vamos a cenar, que esto ya casi está- cambió de tema no sabiendo qué contestarle a Eva, que suspiró pero no insistió más.

Sin necesidad de que se lo pidiese fue a buscar los platos para pasárselos a Michelle y que fuese sirviendo, y en un par de minutos ya estaban todas a la mesa con la comida delante. Mientras que Michelle se abalanzó sobre la comida y Sheila empezó a comer también con ganas, Eva fue más discreta y comió con calma. Sin embargo, Kanako se quedó rígida, con la mirada clavada en su cuenco de arroz y los palillos en la mano. Pese a que ya parecía estar más relajada en torno a Sheila, en cuanto se repartieron en la mesa para cenar Kanako no perdió tiempo y ocupó el lugar junto a Michelle, pegando la silla a ella. La miró de refilón al ver que no comía, se mordía el labio y tenía una expresión algo compungida. No quería ponerse borde con ella para que comiese, pero tampoco pensaba dejar que se metiese en la cama sin cenar. No era sano ni para su salud física ni mental que estuviese todo el día sin probar bocado. Su metabolismo necesitaba recuperarse de la paliza y de no haber dormido y de llorar, y para ello era imprescindible energía y sin comer, no tendría de dónde sacarla.

Apoyó una mano en un hombro de Kanako llamando su atención, y esta tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de girarse ligeramente hacia ella y mirarla. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y humedecidos y apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de acurrucarse contra ella. Michelle dejó de comer y tras limpiarse la boca empezó a acariciar la espala de su amiga. Algo debía haber actuado como disparador pues hacía unos segundos parecía estar mucho más tranquila y su bajón de ánimo había sido repentino. Sin soltarla, miró a sus otras dos amigas que le dirigieron una expresión confusa y también habían dejado de comer para poder centrar la atención en Kanako. Ellas lucían tras preocupadas como la propia Michelle. Empezaba a sentir que todo se le iba de las manos. La culpabilidad que sentía le impedía ver los hechos con tanta objetividad como era habitual en ella, y le estaba costando mucho tomar decisiones sobre cómo tratar la situación. El miedo a volver a hacer algo que perjudicase tanto a Kanako como a Marcos la paralizaba, y empezaba a necesitar ella también que alguien la asegurase que todo iba a ir bien. Pero era ridículo pedirlo. Incluso aunque alguien se lo dijese, sabía que sin hechos no se lo creería.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- le preguntó con voz dulce. Kanako se agarró a su camiseta y enterró la cara en ella. Murmuró algo que no llegó a entender ni siquiera pese a su buen oído, pero juraría que había escuchado las palabras "pollo" y "Marcos"- ¿Kanako?

\- ¡Ah!- exclamó Sheila, dándose cuenta repentinamente de algo y revolviendo la comida en su plato. Miró hacia Kanako con indecisión y pareció dudar antes de seguir hablando, pero acabó por hacerlo tras coger aire y carraspear- El pollo es la comida favorita de Marcos…

La información cayó sobre Michelle como un bloque de plomo. Intentando hacer algo por mejorar el estado de ánimo de su amiga sólo había conseguido empeorarlo más. Sentía el remordimiento aplastando su pecho y le costó tragar. Hasta llegó a perder el apetito de golpe. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Tendría que haberlo sabido. La semana pasada cuando hizo la cena en casa de los chicos, Marcos había dejado más que patente lo mucho que le gustaba el pollo. Inmediatamente retiró el cuenco de delante de Kanako, apartándolo a un lado y sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Ahora era ella la que se estaba agobiando. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Kanako se estaba agarrando a ella y se lo impidió.

\- Venga Kanako, si me sueltas te preparo otra cosa ¿vale?- la sujetó de las manos, con las cuales aún se sujetaba de su ropa, e intentó separarse – Ya me como eso yo ¿Qué prefieres?

\- Nada….

\- Algo tienes que comer, que sino vas a estar muy débil- consiguió desprenderse de su agarre y se levantó, provocando que Kanako se quedase cabizbaja mirando el suelo. El sentimiento de culpa la atravesó como una lanza y tuvo que obligarse a parar y tomar aire para poder aparentar entereza- ¿Tenéis cacao soluble? – Kanako ni asintió ni negó, se mantuvo estática sin reaccionar- Te voy a preparar un chocolate caliente y unas galletas ¿vale? Te sentará bien- siguió sin reaccionar y Michelle pudo ver como lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por su cara provocando que sintiese una nueva oleada de arrepentimiento abofeteándola- Ya lo busco yo, tú quédate ahí.

\- Michelle, siéntate- la firmeza de la voz de Eva sorprendió hasta a Kanako, que levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta- No vas a preparar nada nuevo- pese a su tono autoritario la miró sonriéndola con ternura- Y deja de culparte, por favor- casi suplicó. Michelle quiso replicarla pero tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué tenía que decir y se volvió a sentar manteniéndose en silencio, al momento, Kanako se agarró de su brazo.

\- Kanako, tienes que comer- dijo Sheila, mordiéndose el labio y haciendo un claro esfuerzo por sonreír. Michelle sintió a la chica negar contra su cuerpo.

\- Kanako, basta- Eva suspiró y tragó saliva. Era evidente que le estaba resultando muy difícil imponerse dado su carácter, lo que era indicativo de que si lo estaba haciendo era porque creía que la situación se estaba descontrolando demasiado- No sabemos qué ha pasado exactamente, ni por qué estás tan mal, y realmente nos gustaría saberlo para poder ayudarte- clavó la mirada en la mesa y jugueteó con su pelo- Pero todo lo que rodea a Marcos y a ti nos está afectando a las personas de vuestro alrededor y empieza a ser muy negativo. Michelle lleva todo el día culpándose- la susodicha se pasó la mano por la frente, había querido evitar eso- No quiero acusarte de nada, sólo quiero que reflexiones. Ella y Akari habían quedado hoy y mírala donde está

\- Eva, déjalo. Eso no es lo importante

\- Sí lo es, Michelle- dijo con la voz temblorosa. Tras su primer arranque de valor se estaba viniendo abajo y le costaba mantenerse firme- Siempre estás ocupándote de nosotras, no es justo para ti. Y no es justo para Akari tener que estar cuidando de Marcos en casa. No cuando ni siquiera nos quieren decir qué ha pasado para que podamos ayudarles- Eva se estaba emocionando y tenía los ojos humedecidos- Kanako, lo único que pido es que ya que estamos aquí contigo, por lo menos tengas la confianza suficiente con nosotras para contarnos qué ha pasado. Y que no eches por tierra el esfuerzo de Michelle preparándonos la cena sólo porque el pollo te recuerde a Marcos- un par de lágrimas hicieron el amago de salir de sus ojos pero se limpió con la palma de la mano antes de que fuese a más. Tomó aire y se levantó- Lo siento...yo…Voy al baño.

Sheila se incorporó y fue corriendo tras ella, la puerta se cerró a su espalda y la cocina se quedó sumida en un pesado silencio roto tan solo por los ahogados sollozos de Kanako. La chica empezó a murmurar disculpas casi incomprensibles, agarrada a su camiseta y ocultando la cara en sus manos. Michelle la hizo soltarla, lo cual no fue muy difícil para ella teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de fuerza entre ambas. Kanako pareció sentirse absolutamente desamparada en cuanto se separó de ella así que sin pensárselo mucho la abrazó, lo que hizo que su amiga se amarrase a ella casi con desesperación. Se vio en la necesidad de tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente, empezaba a notar un nudo en la garganta y sabía que ella también se iba a echar a llorar si no se obligaba a tranquilizarse. Una vez lo consiguió, empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Kanako mientras la abrazaba, depositando un beso rápido en su sien. Las dos necesitaban cariño y aunque a Michelle le costaba bastante darlo, en ese momento su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo. Echó de menos a Akari, sabía que él sería capaz de inspirarle la fuerza y de darle la tranquilidad necesarias para afrontar la situación. Sólo su presencia le bastaría, ni siquiera tendría que decir nada.

Suspiró. La situación se les había ido de las manos por completo. Estaban allí para animar a Kanako y no sólo no estaba más animada, sino que además estaban cada una por su lado y la mayoría de ellas llorando. Agradecía a Eva que se preocupase por ella pero le había extrañado su reacción. Si bien no podía negar que lo que le había dicho a Kanako al respecto de su relación con Marcos era cierto, quizás no había escogido el mejor momento para hacerlo. Lo cual era muy raro teniendo en cuenta que Eva era una persona con mucho tacto. Pero llevaba una temporada sintiéndola más tensa y decaída y suponía que el comportamiento de Adolf hacia ella tenía mucho que ver. Y no había sido capaz de ayudarla a ella tampoco. Estaba fallando a todas sus amigas. Miró hacia las sillas vacías en las que momentos antes estaban sentadas Eva y Sheila, y después a la puerta cerrada que las separaba de ellas. No quería que pasase eso. Por fin había conseguido tener un grupo de amigas y todo se estaba yendo al traste, y sentía que tenía gran parte de culpa de ello.

\- Michelle…- musitó Kanako- No…no te culpes. Por favor no…no es culpa tuya. Es culpa mía- se separó un poco de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos con la expresión compungida- Estaba deseando que llegases porque…porque….- se sorbió la nariz- Porque creo que contigo todo va a ir bien.

\- Kanako…yo os estuve presionando

\- Ya habíamos quedado- Michelle la miró con extrañeza- Cuando me dijiste que debía decirle algo, ya habíamos quedado en vernos- le tembló la voz y apoyó la frente en el hombro de la mujer, dejando que alguna lágrima aislada mojase su ropa- Y ya pensaba…bueno. Ese día ya tenía intención de ir a por todas

\- Pero antes de hablar contigo presioné a Marcos. Le dije que cuando Yaeko y Alex se arreglasen él tendría que dar el paso contigo- le explicó. Notaba su voz más aguda de lo normal y los ojos le escocían- Si no me hubiese metido….

\- Habría pasado igualmente- dejó escapar el aire con lentitud y resoplando-Mira nochevieja, y la piscina de Joseph, y el fin de semana pasado…antes o después pasaría. Y yo he sido tan tonta como para creer que todo iría bien…

Michelle la abrazó de nuevo al verla llorar desconsolada. Le preguntó entre susurros si después de cenar les contaría claramente que había pasado, y asintió en su hombro agarrándose a ella con más fuerza. La puerta del baño se abrió y Eva y Sheila hicieron aparición. Miraron a ambas con cierta preocupación y Michelle les mostró una medio sonrisa y suspiró aliviada. Eva le susurró que comprobase su teléfono y a continuación le pidió a Kanako un momento para hablar. Algo dubitativa, la chica se separó de ella y se limpió la cara con las mangas, sorbiéndose la nariz a continuación. Michelle aprovechó el verse liberada momentáneamente para dar un trago de agua, ya que tenía la boca seca como un desierto, y picotear algo de su plato. La cena se estaba enfriando. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se topó con notificaciones, esperando que fuesen de Eva que se las hubiese enviado mientras estaba en el baño. Para su sorpresa se topó con el nombre de Akari anunciando mensajes nuevos y las abrió con ilusión. En ese momento no le vendría nada mal distraerse hablando algo con él mientras Eva y Sheila consolaban a Kanako.

**Akari**

_¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? (19:46)_

_¿Michelle? (19:52)_

_Me estoy preocupando ¿quieres que vaya? No me importa, Alex ya ha vuelto y Marcos sigue en su cuarto, puedo acercarme un momento (19:56)_

_Si en un rato no contestas te llamo, sino no me quedo tranquilo (19: 59)_

**Michelle**

_No hace falta (20:03)_

_¿Por qué iba a estar mal? (20:03)_

**Akari**

_Eva me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que te contactase rápido y me he puesto un poco neurótico (;´Д`) (20:05)_

_¿De verdad estás bien? (__・__ω__・。__)__？？__(20:05)_

**Michelle**

_Hemos tenido algunos problemillas por aquí (20:06)_

_Pero ya está todo solucionado, no te preocupes (20:06)_

_Gracias Akari ^^ (20:07)_

**Akari**

_En serio que no me importa ir. O si ves que la situación te agobia, vente. Sitio para ti hay, ya lo viste la semana pasada (20:07)_

_Y deja de culparte (_ಠ ∩ಠ_) (20:07)_

_No sólo no tienes la culpa de nada sino que además querer hacerte responsable de algo que no controlas no va aportar ninguna solución (20:08)_

_Si quieres hablar te llamo ahora mismo o en un rato, cuando te venga mejor (* __ﾟ__ﾟ__)__ﾉｼ__(20:08)_

Sonrió releyendo los mensajes y antes de contestar de nuevo alzó la vista hacia Eva, que la miraba con conocimiento de causa. Michelle le dijo un mudo "gracias" y volvió a concentrarse en su conversación con el chico. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se acomodó en la silla para escribir mejor. Le explicó por encima lo que había pasado y aseguró por activa y por pasiva que no hacía falta que fuese ni que la llamase. Tras asegurarse de que Kanako estaba más tranquila aprovechó para hablar con él un poco más, preguntándole a él qué tal la situación con Marcos. Una vez ambos se quedaron tranquilos al respecto de la situación del otro, Michelle guardó el teléfono y se acercó a sus amigas. Kanako parecía estar bastante menos agobiada, pero aun así en cuanto la tuvo cerca la abrazó de nuevo, pidiéndola perdón. Sin decir mucho más las cuatro volvieron a cenar y aunque no comieron con mucho entusiasmo al menos todas se llevaron algo a la boca, hasta Kanako, que tuvo que admitir que se encontraba mejor después de haberse llenado el estómago. Tras un momento en el que perdió el apetito, una vez consiguió deshacerse un poco de la culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros Michelle había recuperado su hambre habitual, comiéndose lo de su plato y las sobras de sus amigas. Añadiendo a todo eso un par de tostadas con mermelada y una pieza de fruta de postre. Las bromas al respecto de su capacidad estomacal no se hicieron esperar y todas se rieron con ellas, las cuatro necesitaban algo de humor para superar una noche como la que estaban teniendo.

Pese a lo que Yaeko les había dicho, decidieron recoger la cocina. De hecho fue Kanako la principal instigadora para hacerlo ya que tras la conversación con Eva había decidido que algo así no podía paralizar su vida y se había puesto a fregar los platos nada más terminar. Era evidente que no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo y que se estaba obligando a sí misma a mostrarse algo fuerte, lo que provocó que sus tres amigas se enterneciesen y se apresurasen en echarle una mano. Una cuchara traicionera que se escapó de las manos de Kanako hizo que todas, quisieran o no, acabasen recibiendo una ducha conforme fregaban por lo que cambiarse y ponerse el pijama se convirtió en prioridad en cuanto terminaron de recoger.

\- Eva- mientras Kanako y Sheila terminaban de cambiarse, Michelle se había sentado en el sofá con Eva y dado que quería hablar a solas aprovechó el momento que tenían para hacerlo- Gracias.

\- No las des- subió los pies al sofá y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas- Siempre estás cuidando de mí, es lo mínimo- Michelle suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa

\- Has puesto al pobre Akari histérico- se rio levemente- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que estabas agobiada y que te mandase un mensaje- ocultó la cara en los brazos- Pensé que hablar con él te vendría bien.

\- Soy la adulta y al final acabáis todos preocupados por mí- echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá, quitándose las gafas que dejó en su regazo para pasarse las manos por la cara- Vaya desastre.

\- No digas eso, no es verdad- Eva frunció el ceño e hinchó los mofletes, como una niña pequeña con una rabieta- No sé qué haríamos sin ti- Michelle sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa algo triste, ella no lo veía así, pero no quería replicarle así que cambió de tema.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás?- Eva se encogió de hombros arrugando la nariz- ¿Cómo van las cosas que tus padres?

\- Ahora que no los tengo cerca, más o menos bien- suspiró- Pero después de volver a Alemania pasaron una temporada muy pesados, diciéndome que debo ir pensando en casarme- Michelle frunció el ceño- Ya sé que no tengo que hacerles caso pero me agotan.

\- Siempre podemos casarnos tú y yo-bromeó- Sería la mejor forma de darles una lección- Eva se echó a reír ante su comentario

\- Últimamente me escama más Adolf. Pasa tantas horas en el despacho que empiezo a preocuparme muy seriamente. Da igual la hora a la que lleguen los demás, él siempre está ahí. Y sigue allí cuando todos se han marchado.

\- Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta- se planteó si preguntarle sobre la foto de su familia dada la vuelta en la mesa de su despacho, pero tras pensárselo se abstuvo. No quería meterla en los problemas en casa del hombre, aunque temía que por mucho que intentase evitarlo todo eso acabaría salpicándola. De hecho tenía la sensación de que ya lo estaba haciendo- Y está más distante y frío de lo habitual- chascó la lengua- Le ocurre algo- vio a Eva asentir con la frente apoyada en sus brazos

\- Me da la sensación de que me evita- confesó con la voz amortiguada- Siempre me dice que vaya a trabajar a laboratorios en los que él no está. Soy su asistente pero no le he asistido desde que ha empezado el año. No sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con él?- Michelle recordó la conversación que había tenido con Adolf algunas semanas atrás. Se había mostrado muy hermético y dudaba que fuese capaz de hacer mucho pero le partía el alma ver a Eva así. No obstante su amiga negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que sirva…- bufó- Pero gracias

Sheila Y Kanako volvieron al salón, ya con sus pijamas y al parecer con una gran idea que se les había ocurrido. Mientras se cambiaban se habían planteado cómo se las apañarían para dormir, pues sólo había dos camas y en cuanto Yaeko volviese de trabajar serían 5 personas. A Sheila se le había ocurrido la idea de llevar los colchones al salón y ponerlos en el suelo, para poder dormir allí todas juntas. Kanako al principio no parecía muy convencida pero tras insistirle un par de veces se había terminado animando y parecía estar bastante ilusionada con la idea. Eva y Michelle estuvieron de acuerdo al instante así que se pusieron manos a la obra. Esta última, fue a buscar el colchón de Kanako a su habitación, seguida por ella, que quería ayudarla. No obstante Michelle acabó haciendo el trabajo sola para asombro de su amiga, que observó estupefacta cómo cargó el colchón el brazos pese a ser literalmente más grande que ella y lo llevo hasta el salón sin apenas esfuerzo. Una vez hubo acabado fue a echar una mano a Sheila y Eva, que estudiaban el colchón de Yaeko con curiosidad intentando encontrar una forma de pasarlo por la puerta.

Tras un rato de risas, que un adorno de la pared a punto estuviese de acabar estrellado contra el suelo, y un par de almohadazos a Kanako para que espabilase, consiguieron instalarse en el salón y hacerse un refugio más o menos cómodo. Pese a que a que aun no se iban a dormir puesto que era pronto y no tenían sueño, optaron por acomodarse en los colchones en lugar de los sofás. Se miraron entre ellas decidiendo como se repartirían y para ninguna pasó desapercibida la forma en la cual Kanako se acercó ligeramente a Michelle, sujetándose a su brazo. La mujer sonrió y tras agarrarla de la mano se sentó en un colchón y la hizo acomodarse a su lado. Eva y Sheila se sonrieron entre sí y se situaron frente a ellas. Todas eran consciente de lo que tocaba hacer ahora que habían terminado de cenar, pero Kanako tenía tal cara de susto que no parecía muy capaz de hablar y mucho menos de relatarles lo que había pasado con Marcos. Tras un momento de silencio algo incómodo en el cual todas tenían los ojos clavados en la chica, Michelle decidió echarle una mano rompiendo el hielo.

\- Kanako- la susodicha dio un respingo y apretó con fuerza la mano de Michelle que seguía agarrando- Ayer quedaste con Marcos- la chica asintió- Por lo que me dijo Akari, quedasteis en su casa- de nuevo una respuesta afirmativa- ¿Allí todo bien?

\- S-sí- murmuró finalmente- Allí, bueno…- miró a sus amigas como pidiendo ayuda para poder continuar la frase

\- ¿Las cosas se empezaron a calentar?- aportó Sheila, Kanako dijo que sí mordiéndose el labio con indecisión- Y decidisteis venir aquí

\- Y ya sabíamos a lo que veníamos…- suspiró con la voz temblorosa y al instante Michelle entrelazó los dedos con ella, dando un pequeño tirón de su mano y sonriéndola con dulzura. Kanako la miró y tras hacer un puchero se apoyó en ella

\- Y al llegar aquí, lo hicisteis – cuestionó Eva, con un tono de voz cargado de cariño. Igualmente Kanako sollozó- ¿No hablasteis antes ni nada?- negó con la cabeza. Eva, Sheila y Michelle se miraron entre ellas con cara de circunstancias.

\- Y el problema fue después- colaboró Michelle, Kanako asintió contra su brazo- ¿Discutisteis?- negación- ¿Te dijo algo malo? – otra negación- ¿Se fue sin más?- una negación aún más efusiva que las dos anteriores.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con evidente confusión. No entendían nada. Si no habían discutido, si los dos sabían a lo que iban, si Marcos no le había dicho o hecho nada malo y no se había marchado sin más dejándola tirada ¿dónde estaba el problema? Y querían decírselo, que no veían qué problema había y por qué estaba tan hecha polvo ¿Pero cómo iban a hacerlo cuando en ese momento estaba sollozando acurrucada contra Michelle? Le dieron unos segundos hasta que su respiración se calmó. La mujer acariciaba su espalda tranquilizándola, Eva le susurraba que no se preocupase y Sheila, algo distraída, tecleaba en el teléfono. Michelle supuso que estaba poniendo al tanto al Iván y a Yaeko de cómo iban las cosas. Una vez Kanako se relajó comenzó a hablar de golpe para sorpresa de las presentes, que no supieron inicialmente cómo reaccionar.

\- Sé que no tiene sentido ¡lo sé! Ni yo misma me entiendo- se pasó las manos por la cara, secando un rastro de lágrimas- Pero después de…después de follar me bloqueé ¿VALE? – dijo con voz histérica- Me entró el pánico, me puse a pensar en las consecuencias y..y…y…y conseguí que se fuese ¡Y no quería que se fuese!- casi chilló

\- Tranquila, cariño- Michelle rodeó sus hombros con un brazo haciendo que se recostase contra ella- No te fuerces. Podemos dejarlo un rato si lo prefieres- Kanako negó con cabezonería- Está bien, te escuchamos.

\- No le dije nada, no sé por qué no le dije nada- sonó entre histérica y compungida- Me bloqueé y no abrí la boca y él estaba tan tranquilo pero yo no hablé. Y empecé a sentirme incómoda, y me dio vergüenza y le dije que se tapase y entonces él…entonces él me miró con miedo- se echó a llorar- Y me dijo que si había hecho algo malo. Y…y…y… se vistió y se fue ¡y seguro que me odia! ¡Y me lo merezco!

\- Kanako, Marcos no te odia. Créeme- se apresuró a decir Sheila acercándose a ella al instante, abrazándola- Marcos te quiere mucho, y esto es sólo un malentendido. Sólo tenéis que hablar.

\- No, no, no. No me atrevo. No. Me da miedo

\- No ahora, pero en algún momento- se separó un poco de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿me lo prometes?

Kanako puso cara de pánico, era evidente que todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Marcos en ese momento provocaría su reacción de huida. Aunque estuviese deseando verle. Asintió con nulo convencimiento, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y el pulso temblándole. Entre las tres intentaron tranquilizarla y tras mucha insistencia aceptó tomarse un comprimido de valeriana que le dio Michelle para que se relajase. Pese a no ser realmente un medicamento con propiedades ansiolíticas fuertes, ya fuese por el efecto placebo, por la capacidad de dicha planta para relajar el sistema nervioso, o por la falta de sueño del día anterior Kanako consiguió calmarse y al cabo de un rato estaba tumbada en el colchón con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Michelle, mucho más tranquila. Finalmente tras conversar durante un buen rato en el cual Kanako sólo colaboraba con algún monosílabo ocasional, ésta se acabó quedando dormida, aunque su sueño parecía ligero y agitado. Michelle se reacomodó un poco, sin moverla mucho para no despertarla pero adoptando tanto ella como Kanako una posición que las permitiese descansar mejor. Puede que la noche hubiera acabado siendo muy movida, y que dudasen de haber conseguido animar algo a Kanako en vista de cómo habían transcurrido los hechos. No obstante el oír su respiración pausada y verla dormitar acurrucada en Michelle, consiguió arrancar un suspiro de alivio de boca de las otras tres presentes. Ahora el reto era conseguir que se mantuviese así hasta la mañana siguiente.

Yaeko tamborileó con nerviosismo con los dedos en la barra. Su turno finalmente había terminado y se estaba muriendo de ganas por llegar a casa. Lleva toda la noche distraída pensando en Kanako y en cómo estaría. Y a su mente también venía Marcos, claro está, pero no podía evitar preocuparse más por su amiga que por él. Resopló. Por haber estado sumida en sus pensamientos había roto un vaso y tirado una botella de ron, que no había llegado a romperse pero de la que se había vertido gran parte del contenido. Además se había olvidado de un par de clientes, haciéndoles esperar mucho rato. Por fortuna Sylvester no se lo tuvo en cuenta e incluso la animó a descansar un rato en el almacén para despejarse. Pero no lo hizo. Ya bastante trabajo le estaba dando a Iván con su torpeza, no quería además desaparecer un rato y dejarle a él a cargo de todo. De hecho estaba esperándole porque dada la ausencia de Alex se había empeñado en acompañarla a casa. Yaeko no dudaba de su buena fe y de que realmente quería in con ella por si acaso, dado que tras el asalto a Kanako estaban todos bastante neuróticos. Pero tenía claro que su amigo quería ver a Sheila y ese había sido otro factor determinante para tomar la decisión de llevarla hasta su barrio. Se recolocó el bolso en el hombro y consultó su teléfono. Alex había ido relatándole cómo había transcurrido la noche con Marcos, además de hablarle del encuentro que Michelle y Akari habían tenido del portal y del cual él había vuelto con una sonrisa radiante y una risilla tonta. Por lo menos había alguien por quien alegrarse entre tanto drama.

Sheila y Eva también la habían mantenido informada. Como ya se imaginaba, Kanako se resistía alejarse de Michelle y había estado pegada a ella hasta, según le habían dicho, quedarse dormida encima. Debía reconocer que había sentido un alivio enorme al verla aparecer por la puerta, le daba algo de reparo dejar a Kanako sola con sus otras dos amigas. Sabía que la querían y harían todo lo posible por ella, pero también era consciente de que Kanako no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda con ellas. Se sentía desamparada y necesitaba a alguien capaz de otorgarle la seguridad, y esa persona era sin duda Michelle. No obstante Yaeko se sentía un poco mal. Sabía que siempre recurrían a Michelle cuando tenían problemas pero luego no eran capaces de apoyarla a ella cuando lo necesitaba. Había pasado por todo el mal trago de la propuesta de Joseph sola, sin pedir ayuda de nadie. Quería compensarla de algún modo, y no se le ocurría como ¿Una cena? ¿Un gatito? ¿Un regalo? ¿Una cita con Akari? Eso último no tenía muy claro a quién alegraría más de los dos. Aunque pensándolo bien Akari también se merecía una compensación así que… quizás lo de la cita no era tan mala idea. Todos saldrían ganando. Sacudió la cabeza al ver acercarse a Iván, ya lo hablaría con Alex, seguro que algo se les ocurría.

\- ¿Vamos?- la voz de Iván la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y asintió con una sonrisa a tiempo que se abrochaba la cremallera del abrigo.

Salieron por la puerta huyendo del ruido y ambiente asfixiante del local, al que todavía le quedaba un rato para cerrar. Iván ni siquiera llevaba abrigo puesto, según él mismo decía allí hacía un calor horrible en comparación con su Rusia natal y pese a que Yaeko se arrebujó en el cuello de su chaqueta frunciendo el ceño, él tan sólo llevaba una sudadera y no parecía estar para nada incómodo. Sintió algo de envidia, a ella también le gustaría no pasar frío. Aunque tampoco le gustaría estar en la situación de su amigo cuando llegase el verano, tenía la impresión de que no iba a ser capaz de soportar un calor tan pegajoso y sofocante como el que tenían allí.

\- Sheila me ha dicho que Kanako está dormida- murmuró el chico, algo distraído- ¿Crees que estará mejor?

\- Si ha conseguido dormirse supongo que sí- suspiró- Pero no lo sé la verdad, ayer no durmió nada, puede que simplemente haya caído rendida.

\- Bueno, por lo menos está bien acompañada- sonrió abiertamente, aunque en su expresión alegre Yaeko fue capaz de atisbar la preocupación que Iván realmente sentía.

\- Si algo fuese mal Sheila nos lo habría dicho- comentó ella, aunque no estaba en realidad muy convencida de sus propias palabras. Él asintió efusivamente

\- Tenemos que confiar en Sheila- sentenció, pasándose un dedo por la nariz y riéndose.

Yaeko se enternecía cada vez que le veía hablar de ella. La adoraba. Y era tan evidentemente feliz desde que habían empezado a salir que sólo con verle parte de su pesadumbre se desvanecía. En cuanto le preguntaban a Iván por Sheila sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas se encendían y empezaba a hablar como si le hubieran dado cuerda. Resultaba conmovedor verle referirse a ella de esa manera, deteniéndose en detalles como la forma en la cual se arrugaba su nariz cuando se reía o lo bonitas que eran sus pecas. Era un encanto, y se alegraba muchísimo de que Sheila y él estuviesen juntos, se merecían el uno al otro. Cuando Michelle había dicho la semana anterior que eran la pareja más mona en kilómetros a la redonda, no se equivocaba.

El camino de vuelta se hizo rápido y ameno aunque conforme se acercaban a casa Yaeko fue notando como su estómago se hacía una bola. Le daba algo de reparo subir, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba deseando llegar para poder ver a Kanako. Pero el miedo a lo que pudiera encontrase la estaba empezando a paralizar y sus resoplidos aumentaban su frecuencia en cada paso. Incluso con las manos metidas en los bolsillos sentía un cosquilleo nervioso en ellas que le hacía moverlas, e interiormente se debatía entre acelerar el paso para llegar cuanto antes a casa, o caminar más despacio para alargar el momento. Ello la llevó a trastabillar ante lo cual Iván reaccionó con rapidez y la agarró del brazo, evitando que se fuese contra el suelo.

\- Yaeko, tranquila – la agarró por los hombros y la sonrió- Michelle está cuidando de ella, y no dejaría que le pasase nada ¿verdad?- Yaeko asintió- ¿Ves? Tú misma me dijiste antes que menos mal que ella se iba a quedar con Kanako. Seguro que está todo bien.

\- Pero… ¿y si en realidad ha pasado algo y no me lo han dicho para no preocuparme?- replicó- Michelle les obligaría no decirme nada para no distraerme

\- Vale, escúchame- Yaeko se detuvo pero centró la mirada en el suelo- Mírame. Normalmente en caso así siempre mantienes la entereza para apoyar y consolar a quien te rodean. Y ahora te está fallando… ¿estás bien?

\- N-no-no lo sé- soltó una respiración algo temblorosa- Me siento desbordada, y muy culpable. La insistí mucho, ya más de una vez hemos tenido discusiones por lo pesada que soy y mira…¡mira como están! Si no hubiera dicho nada

\- Eso no es verdad, y en el fondo lo sabes- la pellizcó una mejilla suavemente- Kanako te quiere mucho y seguro que está deseando que llegues, además ahora te necesita.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Eres esa persona con la que todos queremos estar cuando nos da el bajón- se rio un poco- Eres la enfermera del cuerpo y de los sentimientos- Yaeko también se carcajeó levemente ante su frase.

\- Eso ha sonado un poco cursi

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta luego - reconoció arrugando la nariz

\- Pero gracias- le dio un breve abrazo- Me ha servido para aclararme.

Sonriéndose y con Yaeko bastante más decidida retomaron el paso. Aunque seguía sintiendo un nudo en el estómago del cual no podía desprenderse, se animó a caminar más rápido y en escasos minutos llegaron a su portar. Como si se estuviese quitando una tirita, abrió la puerta de golpe, llamó al ascensor y sólo se paró a respirar mientras lo esperaban. Ya estaba hecho, había entrado en el edificio y no pensaba dormir en el portal, así que no le quedaba otra que subir a casa. Se metió en el ascensor e iba a presionar su piso cuando se percató de que Iván no la seguía, se asomó a la puerta para ver qué hacía y se lo encontró despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

\- No sé si Kanako tendrá ganas de verme…- se pasó la mano por la nuca, con una sonrisa algo incómoda- Así que casi mejor me voy.

\- CHORRADAS

Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, intentándolo arrastrar al interior del cubículo, pero en lugar de ello prácticamente lo tiró al suelo. No obstante sin dejarle recuperarse presionó el botón y las puertas se cerraron tras él, no dándole más opción que, como mínimo, subir hasta el piso correspondiente.

\- No seas bobo- le dio un leve golpe en el brazo con la mano- Además querrás ver a Sheila.

\- Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verla- mostró una sonrisa radiante- Y bueno a Kanako también- su expresión se ensombreció un poco- Me preocupa

\- Ahora sabremos cómo está- musitó Yaeko no muy convencida conteniendo un suspiro

El resto del trayecto en ascensor lo hicieron en silencio, casi hasta podían escuchar como tragaban saliva preparándose para todo tipo de escenas y situaciones. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta pararse delante de la puerta, momento el cual se miraron el uno al otro resoplando y dándose ánimos mudamente. Yaeko se dio un par de golpes leves en las mejillas con las palmas de las manos e Iván cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. La chica introdujo la llave en la cerradura con lentitud, la giró en cuanto hizo tope y empujó la puerta con cuidado, dejando que se abriese ante ella antes de dar un paso hacia el interior. Entraron en completo silencio topándose con las cabezas de Michelle, Eva y Sheila giradas hacia ellos. De entre todas las escenas que se imaginaban encontrarse esa era de las pocas que no se les había pasado por la cabeza a ninguno de los dos. Las chicas, con sus pijamas y envueltas en mantas, estaban acurrucadas en lo que Yaeko supuso que eran sus colchones, que estaban en mitad del salón. Michelle se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándoles que se mantuviesen en silencio y señaló a un bulto con una manta por encima acurrucado a su lado. Se acercaron casi de puntillas, sin hacer ruido. Sheila, también en silencio, aprovechó para levantarse y acercarse a Iván, dándole un abrazo a continuación. Él, con cierta sorpresa inicial, respondió al gesto y se lo devolvió, posando además los labios en su frente durante un instante. Las presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír, sobre todo tras oír el suspiro emocionado de Iván, que apretujó a Sheila contra él visiblemente emocionado. Parecía que se iba a derretir en los brazos de su novia. Tras unos segundos se separaron, aunque no llegaron a soltarse de las manos que tenían unidas entrelazando los dedos.

Al asomarse al bulto que Michelle tenía al lado, Yaeko descubrió a Kanako, que parecía estar dormida. Entre susurros preguntó si llevaba mucho rato así y la mujer respondió que cerca de una hora, no obstante se revolvió un poco y todos se callaron al instante. Yaeko empezó a deshacerse de su abrigo y bolso y se retiró un momento a su habitación para ponerse el pijama. Sheila e Iván aprovecharon para pasar un momento a la cocina y poder hablar entre susurros sin despertar a Kanako. Con lo que había constado que se relajase lo que menos necesitaba es que en ese momento alguien la desvelase. No obstante y pese a los esfuerzos de todos, la chica empezó a revolverse cada vez más frecuentemente y tras farfullar por lo bajo una serie de quejidos acabó por despertarse. Ni siquiera habían hecho ruido o se habían movido a su alrededor. Al inicio se la veía confusa, como no sabiendo dónde estaba, y Yaeko no tardó en acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado. Pese a su cara de sueño y su expresión perdida, fue evidente para todos que se alegró al ver a su amiga pues lo primero que murmuró, aun entre sueños fue su nombre.

\- Volviste…

\- Sí, ya estoy en casa- se acercó más a ella y la ayudó a colocarse el pelo, que tenía muy despeinado. También re-colocó sobre sus hombros la manta que se le estaba cayendo- ¿qué tal estás?- Kanako se encogió de hombros, no diciendo nada más- ¿Cenaste algo?

\- Sí, preparó arroz Michelle- en realidad Yaeko ya lo sabía puesto que Sheila y Eva le habían transmitido la información mediante mensajes, pero prefería oírlo de boca de Kanako y así de paso hablaba un poco con ella.

\- Genial- la sonrió- ¿Te sentó bien comer?- Kanako admitió que sí con un gesto con la cabeza- Bueno pues ahora vamos a dormir todas

Michelle le dedicó una mirada a Yaeko en la cual le preguntaba claramente qué pensaba hacer con Iván, que seguía en la habitación contigua con Sheila. Miró en la dirección al pequeño pasillo que daba a la cocina y los vio agarrados de la mano asomándose al salón sin saber muy bien si debían entrar o no. Yaeko había estado muy segura antes de que no habría problema porque Kanako se encontrase con Iván, pero ya no lo tenía tan claro. Podía ver también la indecisión en los ojos del chico, que pese a todo intentaba mostrar una sonrisa que claramente no sentía. Sheila le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano y eso pareció darle fuerzas suficientes al chaval para avanzar un par de pasos.

\- Kana-chan- dijo Yaeko con cariño- Ha venido alguien a verte.- Kanako la miró con una mezcla de miedo y expectación, y Yaeko tuvo claro que por un momento se imaginó que había ido Marcos. La vio agarrarse con fuerza a la sábana que había bajo ella, pero no dijo nada.

\- Kanako…- la llamó Iván con voz tranquila y acercándose un poco más a ella- Hola, he venido a verte ¿cómo estás?

Ella pareció quedarse totalmente bloqueada. Estaba blanca, casi literalmente, e intercambió la mirada entre Yaeko y e Iván con horror. Le temblaba un labio, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y el su mirada se adivinaba algo similar al pánico. Kanako se acurrucó aún más contra Michelle, que al ver su estado había rodeado sus hombros con un brazo. Yaeko se mordió el labio y se sitió al otro lado de Kanako, frotándole la espalda. Mierda. Tenía que haberle dicho a Iván que no subiera, pero ¿cómo se iba a imaginar que Kanako reaccionaría así? Era su amigo, y siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Además sabía que muchas veces habían hablado de Marcos, aunque quizás desde lo ocurrido en nochevieja se habían distanciado un poco, pero le daba la sensación de que ya habían conseguido superarlo. El chico reculó intentando mantener la sonrisa, que se tornó en un gesto bastante triste que procuró ocultar agachando la cabeza. El ambiente era tan tenso y la atmósfera tan pesada que daba la impresión de que el techo de la habitación se iba a caer sobre sus cabezas de un momento a otro. Incluso Eva, que estaba en el otro colchón, se acercó a ellas y se situó detrás de Kanako, haciéndola saber que ella también estaba allí. Le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste a su amigo que la miró casi suplicándole ayuda. Ninguno de ellos realmente sabía qué hacer, y Yaeko, estaba a punto de pedirle, con todo el dolor de su corazón, a Iván que se marchase, cuando Kanako empezó a llorar silenciosamente captando su atención.

Daba igual lo que hicieran o dijeran. Lo que en un principio fueron lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a ser acompañadas de respiraciones entrecortadas, hipidos, sollozos…todo ello fue aumentando de intensidad hasta transformarse prácticamente en gritos. Iván parecía que se iba a echar a llorar también de un momento a otro y en su lenguaje corporal era evidente que quería marcharse corriendo de allí, pero Sheila estaba agarrada de uno de sus brazos y negó fervientemente. Intentaron de todo para calmarla pero no parecía escucharles. Y se limitó a agarrarse a la sábana bajo ella y llorar dejando que las lágrimas cayesen sobre su regazo. La situación se estaba descontrolando y Yaeko pudo notar un nudo en la garganta y su respiración hacerse temblorosa. Estaba totalmente sobrepasada. Unos segundos después una voz desgarradora saliendo desde el fondo de la garganta de Kanako los paralizó a todos en el sitio. Tuvieron que escucharla una segunda vez para entender lo que decía.

\- Lo siento- repitió- Lo siento, lo siento…- se miraron entre ellos. No tenían ni idea de si era una disculpa general o iba dirigida a alguien en particular- Lo siento...Iván…perdóname…

Todos los ojos se posaron en él, que estaba totalmente anonadado y tenía cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Algo dubitativo avanzó un poco más hacia ella, y al ver que no se retiraba acabó por agacharse frente a Kanako, a poco menos de un par de pasos de distancia. Prefería no agobiarla.

\- ¿Por qué me pides perdón?- la sonrió- No has hecho nada malo- ella asintió, sollozando, e hizo una pausa para acompasar la respiración- ¿Sí? ¿Sí has hecho algo malo? – se acercó un poco más a ella- A ver, cuéntame.

\- Yo...yo…yo me enfadé mucho contigo en…- le sobrevino un nuevo arranque de llanto y dejó de hablar un momento- …en nochevieja, por lo de M-mar…

\- Shhh, tranquila. Ya sé a qué te refieres, y no pasa nada, hice mal y lo entiendo- Kanako negó.

\- No…no…no fue culpa tuya. Es culpa mía, siempre fue culpa mía- Eva le pasó un pañuelo y se limpió un poco la cara- Mira…mira cómo hemos acabado ahora, cuando nos interrumpiste nos hiciste un favor y yo….yo me enfadé- rompió a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza, ocultando la cara en las manos. Iván finalmente se posicionó frente a ella y le posó las manos en los hombros. Michelle, Yaeko y Eva se apartaron un poco, pero siguieron sin alejarse de ella.

\- No pasa nada, Kanako.

\- Y ahora vas a pensar que Marcos me ha tratado mal y que ha hecho algo malo y no, no, no, no…- empezó a negar efusivamente- Es culpa mía todo, no, no…no la tomes con él.

\- Vale, no te preocupes…no lo haré ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

Por un momento, Kanako pareció dudar, pero tras unos segundos que se hicieron interminables se adelantó un poco y abrió los brazos, aceptando el abrazo de Iván. Él empezó a hablarle en voz baja, y las chicas se alejaron dándoles privacidad. Kanako asentía de vez en cuando, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con las mangas de su pijama, que ya estaban más que humedecidas. Su conversación, o más bien monólogo por parte de Iván, no duró mucho, y él no tardó en incorporarse y anunciar que debía marcharse ya puesto que era muy tarde y le tocaba volver a _La Cucaracha Marciana. _Se despidió de Sheila con un sentido abrazo y un breve beso en los labios, además de la promesa de verse al día siguiente. Y se marchó consiguiendo dejar tras de sí un ambiente que, aunque cargado, estaba un poco más alegre.

Las chicas, agotadas tras una noche llena de trabajo para unas y de emociones para las otras, decidieron que era el momento de irse a dormir e intentar descansar un rato. Recolocaron los colchones y se acomodaron las cinco en ellos como pudieron, tenían claro que con lo exhaustas que estaban daba igual que no encontrasen buena postura, probablemente acabarían cayendo rendidas antes o después. Sheila y Eva se acurrucaron juntas y no tardaron en quedarse dormidas. No obstante la primera fue Kanako, que se había hecho una bola entre Michelle y Yaeko y a la cual habían empezado a cerrársele los ojos prácticamente en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada. Al cabo de unos minutos el silenció reinó en la habitación y el murmullo de las respiraciones de las chicas ya dormidas estaban arrastrando al sueño a Michelle y especialmente Yaeko, que empezaba a notar que le pesaban los párpados y que bostezaba con más frecuencia de lo normal.

\- Michelle- murmuró con la voz somnolienta

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- Gracias

\- Calla y duerme

Y así lo hizo. Al cabo de un rato, la última en pie también consiguió que el sueño la arropase. Y puede que estuvieran apretadas, que se despertasen unas a otras al moverse y que ninguna de ellas descansase tanto como si hubieran pasado la noche en sus respectivas habitaciones y camas. Pero lo cierto era que pese a que su estado anímico seguía sin ser el mejor, a Kanako se la veía mucho más tranquila a la mañana siguiente. Y ninguna de ellas cambiaría el bienestar de una amiga, por unas horas más de sueño.


	86. El amor es un deporte de riesgo

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: No creemos estar a la altura de Sasuga y Tachibana, pero nos alegra mucho de que te guste nuestro fanfic ^.^ ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! **

**Tras el capítulo anterior con las consecuencias de un temporal cuyos protagonistas se niegan a solucionar, al menos por el momento, hoy cambiamos de tercio.**

**En un gimnasio se pueden realizar multitud de ejercicios diferentes. Correr, bicicleta, musculación, tablas de abdominales, estiramientos... y clases colectivas. ¿Acaso no resulta todo más motivante si alguien te grita instrucciones desde una plataforma?**

**Al menos así piensa mucha gente, pero aunque sea a ritmo de tecno, de salsa, o incluso de rock, la exigencia física no es nada desdeñable. En este capítulo tendremos ritmo, movimiento, coordinación... y una de nuestras chicas aprenderá la imporancia de conocer los límites físicos de cada uno. Aunque una buena compañía tras un ejercicio agotador siempre ayuda.**

**En el próximo capítulo, reaparecerá un personaje que lleva tiempo ausente y sus motivos para ello. Adolf descubrirá que el peso de la genética ****es mucho mayor que el de las mentiras. **

**\- Título: El amor es un deporte de riesgo  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 14693  
****\- Personajes: Amelia, Keiji, Xi, Michelle, Akari.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**El amor es un deporte de riesgo**

Estaba tensa, era evidente. Lo notó al salir del trabajo y echarse la bolsa de deporte al hombro para ir al gimnasio. Al sentarse en el autobús apenas podía evitar un temblor nervioso en la pierna, pero no era para menos. Lo que le esperaba en las próximas horas podría estresar a cualquiera.

A Amelia le gustaba mucho hacer cosas con sus amigas. Se consideraba una persona bastante sociable, abierta a nuevas experiencias y, a grandes rasgos, no tenía ningún problema en compartir sus aficiones. Hasta ahora. Tenía que reconocerlo. Le gustaba ir al gimnasio. Veía a Keiji, a Michelle y Akari, paseaba un poco, tenía mejor forma física y hasta dormía mejor. Eran todo ventajas. Entonces había llegado Xi con la maravillosa idea de apuntarse exactamente al mismo gimnasio que ella, y ésta iba a ser la tercera vez que irían. No tendría ningún problema en cualquier otra circunstancia, a fin y al cabo ella seguía un estricto entrenamiento en el ejército y le daba consejos para mejorar, pero tener a Keiji y Xi bajo un mismo techo dentro de un recinto cerrado era de todo menos relajante. Además el japonés parecía evitarla cuando estaba con su amiga. Desde que les había visto frente a frente había confirmado lo que ya se temía cuando Xi expresó su deseo de conocerle, y era que hacía sentir muy incómodo a Keiji. Le había dicho que estaba bien que tuviese amigas tan diferentes, pero probablemente porque era demasiado buena persona como para decirle otra cosa. Había visto sus miradas asustadas ante algunos de los comentarios habituales de Xi, y por esa misma razón había prohibido a la mujer ir al gimnasio sin estar ella presente. Quizá era una medida un poco radical por su parte, pero le horrorizaba poder llegar a perder el trato con Keiji si Xi llegaba a decirle algo inoportuno, o peor aún, si le contaba su interés por él. No podría volver a mirarle a la cara. Tampoco quería tener que escoger entre su interés romántico y su amiga. Lo ideal sería que se llevasen bien sin malos entendidos, pero claro, ni podía conseguir cambiar la actitud de Xi, ni podría obligar a Keiji a aceptarla como es de la noche a la mañana. Resopló. De momento tendría que conformarse con los momentos en los que Michelle distraía a la mujer de forma bastante evidente como para concederle un pequeño intercambio de palabras con el boxeador sin que estuviese analizando cada mínima reacción del hombre. Algo era algo. Pero tras la maravillosa tarde que había pasado con él unos días antes, le sabía a muy poco.

Por si todo eso no fuera suficiente, tras el fatídico y desastroso primer encuentro, esa noche al llegar a casa Xi estuvo investigando de qué le sonaba el nombre de Keiji, descubriendo su condición de campeón mundial de boxeo. La siguiente vez que fueron al gimnasio, cuando Xi formalizó finalmente su registro en el gimnasio, lo primero que le preguntó fue si era realmente Keiji Onizuka el campeón mundial y que, de ser así, dónde tenía su cinto. Casi se muere de la vergüenza. Por suerte Keiji estaba más cómodo hablando de boxeo que de otras cosas y no salió muy mal parado, pero incluso así cuando Xi se dio por satisfecha y fueron a hacer su tabla de ejercicios le vio suspirar aliviado. Solo esperaba que hoy no tuviese ninguna nueva ocurrencia y poder pasar por el gimnasio sin llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando bajó del autobús Xi estaba dando vueltas cerca de la marquesina de la parada. En cuanto la vio la llamó con alegría agitando el brazo. Se la veía radiante de energía con su bolsa de deporte al hombro destacando con su presencia entre el resto de la gente y despertando algún que otro murmullo a su paso, tanto de admiración como de temeroso respeto.

\- ¡Menos mal que has llegado ya! – Exclamó al llegar a su lado.

\- Te dije que llegaría a esta hora. – Le recordó Amelia. – ¿Vamos? – Dijo viendo las miradas curiosas de la gente que esperaba su autobús.

\- Sí, sí. – Dijo con un gesto displicente mientras echaban a andar hacia el gimnasio. – Lo que te iba a decir. Llegué un poco antes de tiempo y he estado por aquí ojeando el material de esta zona. – Arrugó la nariz con gesto de disgusto. – ¡Son todos muy críos!

\- ¡Estás en la universidad! – Replicó con obviedad. – ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Pues alguien que no me haga sentir una pederasta, por ejemplo. ¿Dónde están las repetidoras macizorras cuando se las necesita? – Rió su propio chiste.

\- Ya bueno… - Amelia esbozó una sonrisa forzada. – Oye, Xi… antes de entrar al gimnasio…

\- Ya, ya. – Dijo con desgana. – Que no moleste a tu querido campeón mundial de peso pluma que le hago sentir incómodo. – El tono de retintín en su voz le hizo fruncir el ceño. – Jo, Ame, ¡que no lo hago a propósito! Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan mojigato.

\- ¡No le llames así! Y ya sé que no lo haces queriendo pero… – Suspiró pesadamente. – Simplemente contrólate un poco. Ya se acostumbrará. – Bajó el tono a apenas un murmullo. – O eso espero.

En el camino hasta la puerta del gimnasio fueron hablando de sus respectivos días. Xi había estado mirando pisos de alquiler esa mañana y había encontrado uno interesante no muy lejos del de Amelia. Además había hecho la compra, pero comentó algo como que su frigo no era tan grande como parecía al principio, lo cual le hacía pensar que había comprado unas cuantas cosas a mayores de las que habían apuntado en la lista. Posiblemente le tocaría jugar al tetris en su nevera, al llegar a casa. Lo bueno de tener a Xi por casa era que compartían gastos y aliviaba una parte de las tareas de casa mientras ella estaba trabajando, lo mano era que, aunque lo hacía con buena intención, era demasiado entusiasta para algunas cosas y demasiado poco para otras, como mantener cierto orden en las zonas comunes. Si se mudaba cerca de ella se verían con frecuencia y ambas podrían tener las cosas a su gusto. No estaba mal.

Entraron en el gimnasio y se quitaron los abrigos. Xi dedicó una sonrisa socarrona a la chica que en ese momento estaba en recepción. Por la cara que puso, recordaba claramente quién era y las pocas ganas que tenía de volver a verla. En cuanto pasaron el torno para acceder, Keiji acudió a su encuentro con una sonrisa. Amelia tragó saliva. Llevaba un chaleco deportivo sin mangas de color gris, con cremallera y capucha, que dejaba una visión estupenda de sus brazos firmes y torneados. Se encontró a sí misma deseando palpar sus bíceps, y se obligó a sí misma a mirarle a la cara. Le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja. Seguramente se había sonrojado por el calor que desprendían sus mejillas.

\- Hola, Amelia, ¿qué tal? Oh. - Keiji pareció darse cuenta de repente que también estaba Xi al ponerse ésta al lado de Amelia en actitud chulesca. – Y hola… Xi. – Saludó con cortesía.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – Saludó Xi con entusiasmo fijando la vista en Keiji.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – Intervino Amelia. – ¿Mucha gente hoy?

\- Bueno, la normal. – Keiji sonrió de nuevo. – ¿Qué tal tú en el trabajo? – Miro a Xi de refilón, que tenía los ojos fijos en él.

\- Bien, aunque tengo los hombros un poco cargados, la verdad. – Dijo masajeándoselos un poco con la mano.

\- Vaya. – Adelantó una mano en dirección a Amelia, dubitativo. – Si quieres puedo mirar qué tal est… - Xi carraspeó sonoramente.

\- ¿Ha venido ya ese bombón rubio?

\- Em. – Keiji retiró la mano entre incómodo y avergonzado. – ¿Te refieres a Michelle?

\- ¡Claro! – Respondió con obviedad. – ¿A quién si no?

\- Estoy aquí. – Dijo la susodicha, apareciendo a su lado. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ah. – Xi suspiró sonoramente. – Eres lo más bonito que he visto hoy. – Soltó. – Y esta vez no lo digo para tirarte los trastos.

\- Por lo que sé, estás viviendo en casa de Amelia, así que ya habías visto algo bonito. – Le guiñó el ojo a Amelia. – ¿No crees, Keiji?

\- ¿Eh?... ¡¿QUÉ?! – El boxeador enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo mirando a Michelle con una mezcla de incredulidad e inquina. – ¡Michelle!

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó burlona – ¿No estás de acuerdo?

\- ¡N-no es eso! – En sus ojos se leía claramente "esta me la pagarás". Al mirar a Amelia, ésta tenía la cara apartada y estaba completamente roja.

\- PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. – Xi prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas. – ¡PARECÉIS TOMATES!

\- Por cierto. – Interrumpió Michelle apenas pudiendo contener una sonrisa divertida. – Akari está ocupado con su entrenamiento, así que no me puede ayudar a hacer _press banca_. – Dijo mirando a Xi. – ¿Te importaría echarme una mano?

\- Sí, claro. – Recuperó el aliento enjugándose las lágrimas tras el ataque de risa. – Amelia, luego me buscas. – Dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de seguir a Michelle.

Observaron con estupefacción cómo se iban las dos mujeres dejando tras ellas un embarazoso silencio. Keiji no se podía creer la situación en la que le acaba de dejar Michelle. ¡Claro que pensaba que Amelia era bonita! Muy bonita, de hecho. Pero decirlo tan abiertamente delante de ella le había puesto muy nervioso.

\- No les hagas caso. – Dijo Amelia con una risita nerviosa. – Les gusta tomarme el pelo.

\- Pero lo de que eres bonita es verdad. – Su rostro consternado cambió a uno de pánico al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. – Q-quiero decir… - Tragó saliva con dificultad. – Q-que no es que te tomen el pelo y… eh… - Amelia le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro carmesí. Se sentía acalorado y no sabía cómo salir de ahí de una forma digna. – B-bueno. – Se llevó una mano al hombro y entonces encontró el cambio de tema perfecto. – ¿D-decías que tenías los trapecios cargados?

\- Sí… - Se giró apartándose el cuello de la camiseta. – Esta parte. – Se pasó los dedos del cuello a los hombros.

\- E-entiendo. – La decisión previa para masajearle un poco la zona afectada acababa de menguar sensiblemente tras el comentario de Michelle. – ¿Qué rutina te toca hoy?

\- Pues justo espalda y hombro. – Dijo con desánimo.

\- Deberías saltártelo hoy. – Sugirió Keiji. – O podrías apuntarte a alguna de las clases colectivas, ¿qué te parece? Dedicas la tarde sólo a ejercicio aeróbico y descansas los músculos, que también viene bien oxigenarlos.

\- No sé, Keiji… - Se mostró reticente. Esas cosas sonaban demasiado duras y no se veía preparada.

\- Vamos a ver qué hay ahora y te lo piensas. Ven. – La guió hasta la mesa de recepción que quedaba dentro del gimnasio y miraron el horario de colorines. – Mira, ahora hay _step_. Casi no tienes ni que esperar.

\- ¿_Step_? – Keiji asintió. Al mirar el horario estaba marcado de color naranja. Según la referencia de colores ponía "esfuerzo medio-alto" y no sonaba nada bien. – Pues… es que… Soy muy torpe para eso y no sé si seré capaz de aguantar…

\- Es sencillo. – La animó. – Simplemente tienes que seguir los pasos de la monitora. Además has mejorado mucho desde que llegaste. Seguro que lo pasas bien.

Al mirar a Keiji, Amelia le vio mirándola sonriente y… asintió. Levemente, pero lo hizo. Keiji parecía realmente convencido de que podía con ello y no quería decepcionarle, pero la verdad es que la idea no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. Iba a hacer el ridículo delante de la monitora y de un montón de gente mucho más preparada que ella que seguro que ya se sabía las coreografías. Su inseguro gesto fue todo el estímulo que necesitó Keiji para inscribirla en la clase antes de darle tiempo siquiera a replanteárselo. Acto seguido, el boxeador se despidió de ella con una sonrisa para atender sus asuntos, no sin antes decirle que ya le daría su opinión sobre la clase.

Tras ponerse su ropa de deporte en el vestuario miró el reloj. Faltaban unos diez minutos antes de entrar a la sala donde se impartía la actividad, así que buscó a Xi por la zona de pesas por la que solía parar Michelle. Se encontró a la última tumbada sobre un banco de ejercicio levantando una barra sobre su pecho con una cantidad de discos que llamaba la atención de todos los que pasaban cerca. Posicionada cerca de su cabeza, Xi acompañaba el movimiento de la barra al ritmo de las profundas respiraciones de la rubia. Esperó pacientemente a que acabasen la serie antes de acercarse a ellas para no distraerlas.

\- ¿Qué, Ame? – Dijo Xi señalando el banco con un gesto de cabeza. – ¿Quieres probar tú?

\- No, no. – Se rió nerviosa. – Creo que paso. – Dijo distraída balanceándose sobre los talones.

\- ¿Todo bien, Amelia? – Preguntó Michelle, siempre tan perceptiva, al notarla nerviosa mientras se quitaba el sudor del pecho y la nuca con la toalla.

\- Sí… bueno. – Se encogió de hombros con un ligero mohín de disgusto. – Me he apuntado a _step_… pero todavía falta un poco.

\- Ah, bien. – Michelle sonrió. – Es divertido. – Se tumbó de nuevo recolocándose para otra serie. – Aunque ponen la música demasiado alta para mi gusto.

\- Ya… bueno. – Es cierto que durante las clases colectivas algunas veces la música que tenían dentro de la sala se mezclaba con el hilo musical del resto del gimnasio, así que no se imaginaba cómo sería dentro. – Me ha dicho Keiji que pruebe, que es divertido, y me ha apuntado, pero no sé si estoy preparada.

\- ¿Por? – Preguntó Xi con esfuerzo controlando la barra que subía y bajaba Michelle, al igual que su pecho, al que se permitía mirar de cuando en cuando.

\- Parece difícil. Y estaré perdida. – Suspiró. – Bueno, os dejo seguir a lo vuestro, que os estoy distrayendo. Luego nos vemos.

Se alejó de allí. No quería interrumpir su entrenamiento lloriqueando por ir a hacer una actividad en el gimnasio. Todo el mundo tiene una primera clase, ¿no? Pues ya está. Además Keiji confiaba en ella. Total, ¿qué podía perder? Solo iba a ser una hora, y no tenía por qué volver si no le gustaba. O eso se repetía a sí misma, intentando ganar una confianza que estaba lejos de sentir. En la puerta de la sala ya había gente esperando para entrar. Había unas cuantas chicas que parecían súper preparadas, con ropas deportivas ajustadas, toallas al hombro y botellas con bebida isotónica que charlaban animadamente entre ellas. Se sintió un poco extraña entre todas ellas. Una de ellas con el pelo ensortijado atado en una media coleta, morena de piel y una combinación de colores estampados que ofendía a la vista comentaba a voces que esperaba que no pusiese "no-se-qué" canción, que Amelia no conocía, porque llevaba muy mal lo de dar vueltas. Si a las veteranas les costaba, ¿qué iba a ser de ella? Se planteó una honrosa retirada a tiempo, aunque la idea de decirle a Keiji que no se había atrevido siquiera a probarlo le resultaba horrible.

\- Ey. – Unos dedos se chascaron justo delante de sus narices, provocando que diese un respingo. La risa de Xi no se hizo esperar. – ¿A qué viene esa cara? Ni que fueses a la guerra.

\- Ah, no. – Esbozó una sonrisa tensa. – No es nada. – Miró a su alrededor. – ¿No estabas con Michelle?

\- Sí, pero voy a entrar contigo a esto. – Dijo haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta. – No parecías muy convencida hace un rato, así que vengo a hacerte compañía.

\- E-esto… - Amelia jugueteó con su botella de agua. – No hace falta, Xi.

\- Ya le he dicho a Michelle que iba a entrar contigo, así que no hay vuelta atrás. – Suspiró resignada cruzándose de brazos. – Para que veas lo que hago por ti. – Sonrió dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. – Es broma. Me siento más tranquila si vengo contigo. Además. – Esbozó una mueca insinuante. – Vino el "culo de melocotón" y parecía que tenían ganas de hablar los dos a solas.

\- ¿Culo de…? Ah. – Amelia sonrió. – Te refieres a Akari. – Xi asintió. – Entiendo. ¿Y te has apuntado?

\- ¿Para qué? Qué más dará una más que una menos.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Buenas chicas! – Una mujer bajita, enérgica y fibrosa, que asumió que era la monitoria, interrumpió su frase yendo a la puerta del aula. – Vamos allá.

Nada más entrar, todas las chicas, incluyendo la mujer que acababa de llegar, fueron a coger uno de los _step_ que estaban acumulados en un lateral de la amplia sala, así que ellas las imitaron. Tras la tarima en la supuso que se pondría la monitora, la pared estaba cubierta de espejos de lado a lado, y no pudo evitar torcer el gesto al verlo. Se podía ver todo lo que pasaba, estuvieses donde estuvieses. Genial, si se caía, se vería desde todos los ángulos posibles. Mientras todas cogían sus posiciones charlnado animadamente, buscó a Xi, descubriendo con espanto que se había colocado prácticamente en frente de la plataforma, animándola a ponerse a su lado.

\- ¿Tan al frente…? – Preguntó dubitativa mientras dejaba el escalón cerca de ella.

\- ¿Qué más da? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa. – Así vemos mejor los pasos. – El sonido de un par de palmadas cortó las conversaciones de raíz.

\- Bueno, chicas, ¿qué tal estamos? – Saludó la monitora con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Con agujetas de ayer! – Vociferó la mujer del pelo ensortijado. – Que hija, vaya paliza nos metiste.

\- Venga, venga, no fue para tanto. – La profesora ignoró los nuevos rezongos de la mujer. Xi había puesto cara de evidente desagrado ante la impertinente voz aguda, y lo cierto es que a Amelia tampoco le hacía gracia. Centró su atención en la monitora. – Tenemos gente nueva, ¿verdad?

\- Em… sí, yo. – Respondió Amelia levantando tímidamente la mano ante la mirada franca.

\- Bien, bien. ¿Es la primera vez que haces _step_? – Amelia asintió. – Bueno, no te preocupes, simplemente sigue mis indicaciones. – Bajó de un salto de la tarima acercándose a ella. – Vamos a bajar la altura al mínimo, ¿vale?

Se agachó a su lado ajustando el _step_, tras lo cual le dio unas pequeñas indicaciones de cómo pisar bien para no hacerse daño ni tropezar. Tras repetirlo Amelia un par de veces y estar satisfecha del resultado, la mujer se fue al equipo de música. Al mirar a Xi, ésta le sonrió haciendo un gesto de ánimo con el puño y la música empezó a sonar.

Michelle tenía razón. La ponían muy alta. Aunque por el espejo vio a varias chicas dar pequeños botes en el sitio, casi ansiosas por empezar, el remix de electrónica y un marcado ritmo latino le hizo creer por un momento que se encontraba en el primer piso de _La Cucaracha Marciana_. No creía que hubiese necesidad de destrozarse los oídos para hacer ejercicio, casi daban más ganas de pedirse un combinado que de hacer deporte. La imperativa pero animada voz de la monitora sonó con un "¡Vamos, chicas!" y fue lo último que pudo pensar el resto de la hora.

Al principio se encontró bien. Primero hicieron unos movimientos básicos para estirar el cuerpo, y un momento después empezaron a moverse. Era fácil. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda derecha. Poco a poco el ejercicio se fue complicando. Que si ahora después de un paso lateral, daban la pierna para atrás. Que si luego los brazos al lado contrario al paso que daban. Que si pisa un poco el _step_ entre paso y paso. Ahora subiendo del todo. Que si ahora todo junto. Y vuelta a empezar. A media canción entendió el porqué de poner el volumen tan alto. Servía para tapar el ruido de pisadas al que, en su caso, se unía el sonido de propia respiración agitada. Cuando por fin empezaba a pillar la secuencia del todo sin equivocarse, la música empezó a aumentar el ritmo, con lo que ellas aumentaron también la velocidad de los pasos. Cuando subía al _step_ solo tenía que tocarlo, o de repente se encontraba moviéndose en sentido contrario al resto de clase. No apartaba la vista de los pies de la mujer, y cuando quería darse cuenta se olvidaba de usar los brazos, eso sumado a que aprovechando que la música era más animada, metía pasos extra, en los que se perdía del todo. Para cuando terminó la canción, además de estar agotada, se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

\- Bien, ¿no, Ame? – Preguntó Xi con seguridad. Obviamente ella estaba fresca como una rosa y ni siquiera había empezado a sudar. Ella solo se vio capaz de responderle con una sonrisa tensa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cuando acabemos te digo.

\- Bueno, bueno. – Dijo la monitora. – Ahora que hemos calentado un poco, bebed un poco de agua y seguimos.

¡¿Calentamiento?! El horror se dibujó en la cara de Amelia. Si ese ajetreo lo llamaba "calentamiento", ¿cómo demonios iba a ser el resto de la hora? Buscó un reloj por la sala, pero descubrió que el único que había estaba parado en las dos y veinte, así que no le servía de referencia. Su mente técnica hizo unos cálculos rápidos. El calentamiento había durado unos 4-5 minutos, que es lo que estimaba que podrían durar las canciones. Una hora tiene 60 minutos, entre el tiempo que estimaba que podían perder, lo que ya habían gastado de hora, y si había, como esperaba, descansos entre canciones, puede que el tiempo de ejercicio total que le quedaba por hacer fuese unos 40-45 minutos. Eso dividido entre la duración normal de una canción, considerando que durase lo mismo que había durado la del calentamiento, hacían un total de una canciones. Si llevaba la cuenta de las canciones que transcurrían, se haría una idea de cuánto más tendría que aguantar. Se mentalizaría y entonces podría administrar mejor su esfuerzo y el cansancio para hacerlo todo más llevadero. Sí, eso haría.

Qué idiota fue. Tras explicar brevemente algunos de los pasos, en cuanto empezó a sonar la canción perdió la noción del tiempo, de la vida y hasta de sus propias extremidades. Esta vez, también empezaron con una coreografía más sencilla, pero dado que la mayoría de las chicas ya se la sabían, la complejidad aumentó en escala exponencial. Pronto estuvo perdida, mirando tanto a la monitora como a su lado, donde Xi repetía los movimientos de la mujer sobre la tarima como si de una sombra se tratase. Su amiga además tenía el detalle de avisarla cuando llevaba el pie cambiado y reconducirla de nuevo. No era capaz de pensar, no se sabía los movimientos, y estaba demasiado centrada en no matarse subiendo y bajando del _step_ como para dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música. La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que todo iba en compases de cuatro, así que las series se hacían en múltiplos de cuatro. Empezó a ser un número mágico que le permitía reengancharse a la coreografía cuando se perdía o se equivocaba. Sube, rodilla, baja, atrás. Izquierda, centro, lateral, centro. Pisa, sube, gira, baja. Y repetimos. Siempre repetían. No tardó en descubrir que "una más" en clase de _step_ significaba que iban a repetir, al menos, tres o cuatro veces más; "la última" tampoco era lo que anunciaba. Tenía que admitir que era una gran táctica, porque realmente llegaba a pensar que habla en serio en algunas de las ocasiones que lo decía. En uno de los descansos entre canciones, la mujer les aconsejó beber un poco de agua. Sin pensárselo, fue a donde había dejado su propia botella, ingiriendo su contenido a grandes tragos. Estaba cansada, acalorada y sedienta. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarse por encima al menos parte del agua que le quedaba.

\- Ey, ey. – Xi le sujetó la mano con la que sostenía la botella. – No bebas tan rápido, que no hemos acabado y te va a sentar mal. – Amelia puso gesto de disgusto y la morena la examinó con detalle. – ¿Qué tal vas?

\- Ah. – Amelia se sobresaltó. – Bien, bien. – Dijo forzando una sonrisa. – Es divertido.

Xi no quedó convencida en absoluto, pero la música volvió a sonar y retomaron sus posiciones. En cuando comenzaron las instrucciones entendió el alcance de las palabras de su amiga unos instantes antes. Con el ritmo rápido de la coreografía empezó a sentir el desagradable bamboleo de su estómago lleno de agua con cada sube y baja y cambio de sentido. La monitora vociferaba con alegría los pasos mientras se movía con soltura, dándoles palabras de ánimo y sus falsos "uno más" y "desde el principio". No sabía cómo podía estar moviéndose con esa agilidad y precisión mientras hablaba la vez sin ni siquiera romper a sudar. Desde luego, o no era humana, o tenía un sistema de respiración alternativo, y empezaba a optar por la segunda opción.

Durante el resto de pausas entre canciones se abstuvo de probar una gota de agua y casi hasta de hablar. Sudaba a mares. Estaba siendo demasiado consciente del ambiente cargado de la sala y estaba frustrada. No tanto por la exigencia a nivel físico, que un poco también, sino porque en algún punto recóndito tenía la sensación de que si se supiese las coreografías podría llegar a gustarle, pero en ese momento le parecía algo imposible. Casi no pudo creerse cuando iniciaron el enfriamiento y estiramiento final con una suave melodía que incitaba a tirarse en el suelo y echarse a morir. Tras despedirse y salir del aula, lo único que era capaz de pensar era que necesitaba una ducha con urgencia. Se notaba tan sudada y acalorada que se estaba dando mucho asco a sí misma.

\- Ame. – Xi llamó su atención. Iba tan ofuscada que ni se había dado cuenta de que su amiga se había parado. – Voy a saludar a Michelle, luego te alcanzo.

Gruñó algo que ni ella misma supo identificar. Eso noche iba a dormir como un bebé. El vestuario estaba lleno de chicas desnudándose sin pudor alguno de camino a las duchas y Amelia hizo lo propio. Pese a sentir las piernas como las de un cervatillo recién nacido, no tuvo el valor de sentarse, dudaba que pudiese levantarse si lo hacía. Con cuidado, agarrándose a la taquilla, se puso las chanclas, cogió su pequeño neceser de baño y la toalla para descubrir que, al ser tantas y ella ir tan lenta por el cansancio, tenía que hacer cola para poder ducharse. Por suerte avanzó bastante rápido, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba el tiempo le parecía un absurdo. Lo que si notaba es que se estaba quedando fría. Muy fría. Y al mismo tiempo notaba las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo acalorado. Cuando al fin llegó su turno, puso el mando hacia el agua caliente, pero su cuerpo protestó, así que lo cambió al agua fría, intentando refrescar su cuerpo. Tiritaba, pero al mismo tiempo aliviaba su cuerpo resentido. Le costaba hasta llevarse los brazos a la cabeza para lavarse el pelo, pero estaba tan sudada que no podía irse así a casa. Al salir en dirección al vestuario, envuelta en la toalla y con el resto de sus cosas en un agarre inestable se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a volver a casa.

Mientras tanto, Xi buscó a su querida Michelle por la zona de pesas donde la había visto por última vez. Arrugó el gesto. ¿Se habría ido ya? Aunque algo le decía que estando con ese otro chico intentaría alargar un poco más de la cuenta su entrenamiento. Miró por la sala esperando ver Keiji para preguntarle dónde podría estar, pero tampoco aparecía. Resopló hasta que unos golpes amortiguados la llevaron hasta la zona de boxeo. Ahí se encontró a Akari y Michelle, el primero con unas manoplas de _sparring_ y a la segunda golpeando rítmicamente con fuerza, a juzgar por la posición tensa del chico aguantando las embestidas.

\- Nada como ver a una mujer de puños fuertes. – Alabó Xi con una sonrisa descarada.

\- Bueno. – Nueva serie de golpes. – Tengo un buen compañero de entrenamiento. – Respondió Michelle con la respiración agitada. A Akari se le iluminó la cara de forma obvia para ambas mujeres. – ¿Y Amelia?

\- Duchándose. – Dijo sucintamente. Se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca. – Qué pena, yo que pensé que podíamos retomar donde lo habíamos dejado…

\- Seguro. – Replicó Michelle con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Pero ahora no puedo.

\- Si te cansas, puedo sustituirte SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, ¿eh, chico? – Insinuó Xi

\- No, gracias. – Respondió el japonés. – Estoy perfectamente. Y me llamo Akari.

\- Lo digo por tu bien… Akari. – Insistió haciéndose la sacrificada llevándose una mano al pecho con afectación. – No querrás que su entrenamiento sea deficiente por tu culpa.

\- Tengo mucho aguante. – El tono del japonés sonó con cierta arrogancia.

\- No lo pongo en duda, pero…

\- Dejad de discutir. – Protestó Michelle con una nueva tanda de golpes. – Parecéis niños.

\- ¡Qué injusta eres Michi! – Rezongó Xi. – ¡Yo solo quiero ayudarte!

\- ¡Akari, atento!

Ante el apelativo, Akari se distrajo lo justo para bajar la manopla y no prepararse ante el último golpe de la serie que ejecutaba Michelle, con lo que trastabilló hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de irse al suelo si su querida profesora no hubiese estado lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerle del brazo y atraerle contra sí. Akari intentando recuperar el equilibrio se intentó agarrar a ella pero con las manoplas lo que hizo fue prácticamente darle un abrazo. Al notar algo sobre su pecho, se encontró con la visión de los senos de Michelle entre el canalillo que dejaba a la vista su top ajustado. Enrojeció de golpe soltándola como si quemase.

\- Pe-perdona, Michelle. – Se disculpó atropelladamente. – Me he distraído.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó frotándole el brazo con cariño. Se quedó tranquila tras verle asentir con una sonrisa que le devolvió.

\- ¿Todos los hombres de este gimnasio son así de memos o qué? – Preguntó Xi con cierto hastío.

\- ¡Eh! – Refunfuñó Akari. – ¿Yo qué he hecho?

\- Todos no. – Contestó Michelle ajustándose las gafas. – El motivado no.

\- Ah, dices el croissant con dos palillos pinchados. – Sonrió con suficiencia al conseguir hacer reír a Michelle. – Vaya personaje. Y sí, le he oído por ahí.

\- Es imposible no hacerlo. – Dijo Michelle. – Por cierto. – La miró extrañeza. – ¿Qué me has llamado antes?

\- Michi. – Dijo con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros. – Tu nombre es muy largo y me da pereza decirlo entero.

\- ¿Michi? – Arrugó la nariz. Le recordaba al nombre que usaba un compañero suyo de la carrera hace muchísimo tiempo, pero en labios de Xi no sonaba tan mal. – Bueno, es mono. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Seguimos Akari?

\- Vaaaale, vale. – Se rindió Xi. – Sé pillar una indirecta. – Señalo con el dedo a Michelle. – Pero para la próxima te toca ayudarme a mí.

\- Me parece justo.

\- En fin. – Suspiró Xi. – Voy a ver qué tal le va a Ame. ¡Hasta luego!

Se alejó de allí ignorando la mirada triunfal de Akari mientras la pareja retomaba los ejercicios que estaban haciendo. Todavía tenía demasiada energía, así que intentaría convencer a Amelia de que fuese a casa antes bajo la estricta promesa de que no molestaría a Keiji. O al menos eso le diría, si luego él se cruzaba en su camino era su problema. Entró en el vestuario decidida a hablar con su amiga, pero la sonrisa se borró de su cara al verla. Se encontró a Amelia sentada en el banco, con la camiseta puesta y el pelo goteando agua, mirando al infinito. Al fijarse más detalladamente, pudo verla con los pantalones en la mano a medio poner, con una pierna dentro de la pernera y la otra todavía fuera. Se abrazaba a sí misma con el otro brazo y tiritaba.

\- Ame. – La agitó del hombro suave. – Ey, reacciona. – Agitó la mano delante de su cara y dio un respingo, mirándola como sin conocerla.

\- Ah… - Dijo con voz ausente. – Holaaa… - Con una torpeza increíble siguió poniéndose los pantalones. – Ya… ya voy…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Xi le puso la toalla por encima de la cabeza. – Tienes el pelo empapado.

\- Sí, sí. – Respondió en modo automático. – E-estoy bien.

Con esas palabras se puso de pie para acabar de subirse los pantalones. En ese momento las piernas le fallaron y lo que impidió un encuentro a toda velocidad de su cara contra el suelo fue que Xi la agarró por los hombros, haciéndola sentarse de nuevo. Amelia se llevó una mano a la cabeza, poniendo expresión de sorpresa al notar la toalla sobre ella.

\- Me mareo… - Musitó Amelia.

\- Espera aquí. – Le dijo Xi. – No te muevas.

Tenía toda la pinta de tener una bajada de azúcar o tensión por la clase de _step_. Xi era perfectamente capaz de llevar a Amelia a cuestas hasta casa si era necesario y, muy probablemente, lo que necesitaba era reposar y comer algo, pero le había oído decir que Michelle había estudiado medicina y prefería consultarla antes de agitar demasiado a la mujer en el estado en el que se encontraba. Además era una excusa para poder pasar un rato con la rubia y alegrarse la vista, no lo iba a negar. Tuvo suerte. Justo cuando salía del vestuario, Michelle charlaba con Akari a escasos pasos. Se plantó decidida a su lado.

\- ¿Ya estás libre? – Preguntó con total descaro interrumpiendo su conversación. – Perfecto. Ven conmigo. – Intentó agarrarla del brazo, pero Michelle esquivó su brazo, frunciendo el ceño dispuesta a replicarla y no de muy buenas formas. Xi chascó la lengua con impaciencia. – ¡No es por mí esta vez! – Protestó haciendo un puchero ofendida. – Es Amelia, quiero que le eches un ojo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Amelia? – Se interesó Akari al momento.

\- Nada grave… creo. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Creo que no le ha sentado bien la clase de _step_. Tenía mala cara cuando salimos pero pensé que se le pasaría con una ducha. Dice que se marea.

\- Voy para allá. – Miró a Akari. – Espérame por aquí. – Le pidió.

Michelle irrumpió en el vestuario con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, seguida de cerca por Xi. No le costó localizar a Amelia. Chascó la lengua con disgusto al verla encogida sobre sí misma y se agachó frente a ella para examinarla. Estaba temblando, muerta de frío, con las mejillas enrojecidas, mirada ausente y aspecto de caer rendida de un momento a otro.

\- Ey, Amelia. – La mujer levantó la vista, algo confusa. – ¿Puedes levantarte?

\- Antes se mareó. – Dijo Xi a su lado, mirándola con preocupación. – Así que no sé yo.

\- Tengo frío. – Musitó Amelia acercándose a ella.

\- Estás destemplada. – Le tocó las mejillas para confirmar lo que ya notaba agarrándola el brazo. Tenía la piel ardiendo. – Si comes algo y reposas te sentirás mejor. – Se incorporó con un suspiro, mirando a su alrededor. Al momento Amelia se apoyó contra ella y Michelle le puso la mano en la cabeza con cariño. – Claro que este no es el mejor sitio para descansar… Oh. – Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó de repente en su rostro y miró a Xi, que la contemplaba con curiosidad. – Ya sé dónde puede estar hasta que se le pase. ¿Confías en mí?

\- Sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Ella se fía, así que… – Dijo señalando a Amelia con la cabeza. – Aunque me gustaría saber qué tienes pensado.

\- Pues que va a encargarse de ella el que le ha hecho acabar así. – Respondió con fingida inocencia.

\- ¿Ese? – Xi arrugó la nariz con disgusto al imaginarse de quién hablaba.

\- Has dicho que te fiabas de mí, ¿no?

\- De ti sí, de él no. – Respondió con obviedad. – No le conozco.

\- No va a hacerle nada. – Michelle la miró con sorpresa.

\- La verdad, viendo lo pánfilo que parece, no sé si eso quiere decir que no se va a aprovechar o que no la va a hacer nada en absoluto. – Michelle rió ante las dudas de Xi.

\- Estará en buenas manos y no se va a aprovechar. Créeme que antes se muere de vergüenza. – Intentó convencerla, pero la otra mujer siguió dudando. Se inclinó hacia ella bajando el tono. – Te lo diré de otra forma. Si ahora la dejamos aquí, luego vas a pasar un buen rato interrogando a Amelia. E informándome a mí, claro. – Sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡Haber empezado por ahí! – Dijo con alegría. – En fin. – Soltó una exhalación. – Me fiaré de ti, que pareces una tía legal, y se la dejaremos a él.

\- Sabía que eras razonable. – Respondió con picardía pasando el brazo por los hombros de Amelia. – Vamos, arriba.

\- Eso sí, como se pase un pelo… - Chocó el puño contra la palma de la otra mano.

\- Descuida.

Sujetándola con firmeza, Michelle la elevó a Amelia como si de una pluma se tratase. No parecía haberse percatado de la conversación que habían tenido sus amigas ni de la treta que tenían preparada. El estado de la informática, aunque fuese bastante llamativo, no era más que un sobreesfuerzo, que se curaba comiendo un poco y con reposo. Si además tenía la atención de cierto pelirrojo en el fondo hasta tendría que agradecerle lo que estaban haciendo por ella.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma… - Murmuró Michelle.

Justo a la entrada del vestuario se encontró a Akari, que no se había movido del sitio donde le había dejado. Michelle sonrió para sí. Aunque le dijo que no se moviese no se refería a que estuviese ahí con un pasmarote. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verle hablando con Keiji, cuyo rostro estaba tintado con un halo de preocupación. Probablemente Akari le había dicho que a Amelia le pasaba algo, y eso debía ser, porque cuando el moreno hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia ellas, el boxeador se acercó a grandes zancadas, seguido de Akari.

\- Hola, Michelle, no podía entrar al vestuario, ¿qué ha pasado? – Dijo atropelladamente agachando la cabeza delante de ella para observar a la mujer tambaleante. – ¿Amelia? – Llamó con voz suave. – ¿Estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Mira qué bien. – Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Michelle dio un pequeño empujón a Amelia, que en condiciones normales no le hubiera hecho nada, pero dado el estado en el que se encontraba, la precipitó contra Keiji, cuyo reflejo fue, como naturalmente se esperaba, cogerla. – Ahí tienes el resultado de tus brillantes recomendaciones. – Su tono era de fingido reproche, y le costaba aguantarse una sonrisa burlona. – ¿no te da vergüenza?

\- E-esto… y-yo… yo no… - Miró alternativamente a Michelle y a Amelia, que ante el calor que desprendía y su embotamiento, se estaba acomodando en su pecho.

\- ¿Y tú te haces llamar profesional? – Increpó Xi. – Pobre Amelia, no le convencía entrar a una clase y vas tú y la inscribes. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó apoyando una mano en la cabeza de la mujer que tenía en brazos, completamente rojo. – N-no pensé que fuese a acabar así.

\- Pues vas a tener que hacerte cargo tú. – Siguió Michelle, cruzada de brazos. – Es tu responsabilidad.

\- Y más te vale que se recupere. – Advirtió Xi. – O volveré aquí mucho menos amistosa.

\- Bueno, Keiji, en tus manos queda. – Dijo Michelle palmeándole el brazo. – Vamos, Akari.

\- Pe-pero… yo… eh… - Miró a Amelia de nuevo, que tenía aspecto de estar a punto de quedarse dormida de pie. – ¿Michelle?

\- ¿Vas a tenerla ahí de pie todo el tiempo? – Espetó Xi.

\- Ya voy, ya voy.

Keiji, apremiante pero llevando a Amelia con cuidado, se fue metió en su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él. En desapareció de su vista, las dos mujeres prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Akari también rió por lo bajo también al darse cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo, aunque también se había quedado preocupado por el estado de Amelia.

\- ¿Pero está bien? – Preguntó a Michelle. – ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Principalmente que está extenuada. – Explicó la rubia. – Nada que no se arregle con un poco de reposo y comida.

\- ¿Habéis visto su cara? – Xi se rió con malicia. – ¡Si hasta se ha creído que es culpa suya!

\- No está bien que asustéis así a Keiji. – Les reprendió. – Ahora estará preocupado.

\- Si estuviese tan mal como dices nos habrías parado. – Michelle le miró con una sonrisa. – ¿Me equivoco? – Le dio un codazo con cariño.

\- No, no te equivocas. – Akari le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojado. – Reconozco que ha sido divertido. – Estiró la espalda. – Me iré a duchar, que prefiero estar pronto en casa… - Marcos y Kanako seguían sin hablarse y el ambiente seguía muy cargado.

\- Oh, Michi, podemos seguir tú y yo un poquito más. – Le dijo Xi a la rubia guiñándole el ojo seductoramente.

\- Tengo trabajos que corregir, así que yo también me voy ya. – Informó Michelle.

\- Ah. – Hizo pucheros, decepcionada. – Pues iré corriendo a casa. – Dijo con desánimo. – Así también saco al chucho de Amelia a pasear, que, visto lo visto, es tan blando como su dueña.

Mientras todos se despedían para dedicarse a sus quehaceres, dentro del despacho del gimnasio la situación era muy distinta. Nada más entrar, Keiji hizo sentarse a Amelia en el sitio que más cómodo le pareció, y eso era su silla de ordenador. Preso de la emoción del momento, olvidó el pequeño detalle de que dicha silla tenía ruedas, así que sufrió un mini ataque de pánico al ver a la mujer deslizarse hacia atrás haciendo un aspaviento al sentarse. Por suerte, pese a su despiste, estuvo rápido de reflejos y pudo coger el reposabrazos a tiempo antes de que ocurriese ningún otro incidente. Se sentía tremendamente mal con toda esa situación. Había convencido a Amelia para que entrase a la clase y ahora estaba mareada y destemplada. Tendría que haber sabido leer en sus gestos que no le apetecía, o advertirle que no tenía por qué seguir el ritmo del resto del mundo si se veía sobrepasada. Después de tanto tiempo siguiendo la rutina que le había puesto pensaba que le vendría bien, incluso que se divertiría, pero puede que ese día no hubiese dormido bien, o que hubiese tenido un día duro en el trabajo. A fin de cuentas le había dicho que tenía los hombros cargados, y una contractura en la parte superior de la espalda podía acarrear mareos, y él la había prácticamente obligado a ir a una de las clases. Estaba así por su culpa.

\- Lo siento, Amelia. – Se disculpó de corazón, incluso haciendo una reverencia delante de ella. – No tendría que haberte apuntado a la clase.

\- Es… estoy bien, Keiji. – Dijo Amelia en un murmullo.

Keiji frunció el ceño preocupado. No, no estaba bien. Tiritaba de frío y se abrazaba a sí misma, balanceándose ligeramente en el asiento. Queriendo hacer lo posible para que se recuperase lo antes posible, fue al perchero cerca de la puerta y cogió su sudadera. Al volver con ella, como Amelia estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia delante, el cuello de su camiseta era más amplio de lo que debería, así que en el momento en el que iba a echarse la sudadera por encima, sus ojos se toparon con un primer plano de su escote entreabierto, pudiendo llegar a ver una puntilla de color lila correspondiente a su sujetador, como dedujo su cerebro rápidamente. En cuanto fue consciente de este hecho, cosa que no ocurrió de inmediato, enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y se incorporó, olvidándose incluso de tapar a la mujer, que le miró confusa ante el brusco movimiento.

\- ¿Keiji…? – Preguntó Amelia con voz ausente. – ¿Pasa algo? – Miró a su alrededor como reconociendo dónde se encontraba. – Te estoy molestando… - Hizo amago de levantarse, pero Keiji le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- No, no, no. – Dijo atropelladamente. – Quédate ahí, no me molestas.

No era capaz de mirarla. Cuando lo intentó, su vista se dirigió irremediablemente a su escote. La visión, sorprendentemente para él, no le había desagradado en absoluto, más bien lo contrario, lo cual no ayudaba para nada a que se sintiese mejor. Amelia no era un objeto, no debería fijarse en esas cosas y mucho menos en un momento así. Tampoco lo hacía a posta, es que desde donde estaba si quería mirarla, tenía que bajar la vista y entonces… Espera. ¿Eso eran excusas? ¿Se estaba justificando? ¿En qué clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Por qué sólo le pasaban estas cosas con Amelia? Alguna vez había ayudado a entrenar a Michelle, que iba bastante más destapada que Amelia y nunca se había fijado en sus… sus… ¡por dios! ¡Si hasta le daba vergüenza pensarlo! En cambio ahora con ella… No podía permitirse caer en algo tan vulgar. En un gesto rápido, cogió aire y le echó la sudadera por encima, dirigiendo la vista a un punto indeterminado por encima de ella, ocultando al fin la tentadora visión. Amelia se arrebujó en ella y pudo respirar aliviado, aunque al mismo tiempo se encontraba contrariado. Por un lado se encontró preguntándose si lo que había visto había sido realmente su sujetador, mientras que por el otro, se azotaba mentalmente por siquiera planteárselo. Ajena a su debate interno, en ese momento Amelia se recostó contra él. El pulso de Keiji se aceleró y el sentimiento de culpa creció. Ella confiaba en él y lo único que era capaz de pensar era en que había visto su escote aprovechándose de su momento de debilidad. Pensó en disculparse, pero eso sería reconocer abiertamente que había estado mirando donde no debía, así que, sin saber qué decir, optó por posar la mano en su cabeza, acariciándosela con cariño, aunque no se sentía con derecho a hacerlo.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Sí… - Su voz, cuya vibración sintió a la altura del estómago, llegaba amortiguada. – Aunque estoy un poco mareada todavía.

\- Deberías comer algo. – Se separó de ella y se agachó a su lado. – Voy a buscarte un zumo, te vendrá bien algo de azúcar. – Amelia asintió. – ¿Qué sabor te gusta?

\- ¿Melocotón? – Dijo dubitativa. – Pero puedo ir yo…

\- No, no. - Keiji, en un impulso inevitable, le acarició la cara con suavidad y una sonrisa comprensiva. – Tú quédate aquí.

Amelia obedeció sin rechistar, un poco avergonzada. Siendo honestos, se encontraba cómoda y no tenía muchas ganas de moverse, así que observó a Keiji coger dinero de su cartera y salir del despacho, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Se recostó en la silla, abrazándose a la sudadera que el boxeador de había dejado. Un instante antes se encontraba tan destemplada y desorientada que no tuvo tiempo de pensar con qué la estaba tapando, solo que estaba calentita. Ahora, más tranquila, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Reconocía el olor de Keiji en la prenda. Era casi como si la estuviese abrazando, aunque volvía a darle problemas. Se dijo a sí misma que esta vez no había sido a propósito. En su mente el cómo habían ocurrido los hechos se encontraba en una neblina que no era capaz de poner en orden. Solo sabía que después de ducharse sintió cómo le daba el bajón tras el ejercicio, que tenía mucho frío y que poco después que Michelle y Xi le arrojaban, casi literalmente, a los brazos de Keiji para luego desaparecer. Sabía que sus amigas se habían aprovechado de que realmente no se encontraba bien para forzar estar a solas con el pelirrojo, de lo que estaría encantada de encontrarse en plenas facultades, pero así lo único que hacía era ser una carga. Eso sí, tras haber estado en sus brazos, aunque fuese un breve instante, y los gestos de cariño que habían tenido hacia ella, casi podía afirmar que Keiji tenía propiedades curativas. O al menos la hacían enfermar, pero de otra forma, como acelerándole el corazón, o tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas al pensar que había estado apoyada en él como si tal cosa buscando el calor de su cuerpo. Pero incluso preguntándose si estaría a abusando, deseaba que volviese para poder sentirle con ella.

Como si de una invocación mágica se tratase, Keiji volvió. Cogió la silla que tenía para las visitas del despacho y la puso delante de ella, dedicándole una mirada preocupada a Amelia al verla arrebujada en su sudadera. Seguía teniendo mala cara y no pensaba dejar que se fuese hasta asegurarse de que estaba mejor. Y si era necesario, él mismo la llevaría a cuestas hasta casa. Dejó en la mesa el zumo que había conseguido para Amelia. Antes de que ella pudiese cogerlo, despegó la pajita que tenía en un lateral y la sacó de su plástico con cuidado, clavándola en la zona indicada para ello en la parte superior del cartón de zumo. Incluso movió un poco la pajita en el orificio para evitar que hiciese vacío. Tras considerar que ya estaba perfecto para tomar, se lo ofreció a Amelia. Cuando ésta lo fue a coger, rozó la mano de Keiji, que, en vez de soltarlo, llevó la otra mano a la suya, cogiéndosela.

\- Vuelves a tener las manos frías. – Se la acarició en un intento de calentarla.

\- Siempre las tengo así. – Respondió casi en un murmullo.

\- Ya…

Se quedó mirando las manos de ambos. Él siempre tenía las manos a buena temperatura, así que desde su punto de vista tenía que ser molesto estar siempre con ellas heladas. No le importaría poder calentar las manos de Amelia tantas veces como quisiera. De alguna forma le reconfortaba saber que así ella estaba más a gusto. De pronto levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de la mujer mirándole con extrañeza y timidez. Soltó sus manos con vergüenza.

\- P-perdona. – Se disculpó rascándose el hombro. – No te estoy dejando beber.

\- Tranquilo. – Respondió con voz temblorosa.

Se quedaron callados mientras Amelia tomaba el zumo. Otra vez uno de esos silencios extraños entre ellos. No podía decir que fuese incómodo en sí, pero el runrún que sentía Keiji en el estómago le impedía relajarse del todo. La mujer frente a él agarraba el zumo con las dos manos, bebiendo con calma. Cada día que pasaba le parecía más bonita. Quería apartarle el pelo que había caído sobre su cara para poder verla mejor, o tocar su rostro para comprobar la temperatura, o cogerle las manos de nuevo y calentárselas, o lo que fuese con tan de poder tocarla otra vez. Aunque estaba cerca de él y se encontraban a solas en la misma habitación sentía que estaba más lejos de lo que le gustaría. No lo entendía. Ahora ni siquiera se debía a su sentimiento de culpa por el cómo había acabado ella, ni por su desliz un momento antes. Simplemente sentía que quería más de lo que tenía, pero no era capaz de focalizar de qué se trataba. Se estaba volviendo loco intentando buscar la solución. Suspiró profundamente, consiguiendo que Amelia le mirase, interrogante.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó insegura, removiéndose en el asiento.

\- No, no es nada. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor. – Amelia le devolvió la sonrisa. – Gracias.

\- No me des las gracias, has acabado así por mi culpa. – Se pasó las manos por la cara. – Te pido disculpas.

\- No es culpa tuya. – Dio otro sorbo al zumo. – No me encontraba bien, pero no ha sido culpa tuya.

\- Bueno. – Soltó una carcajada irónica. – Yo te apunté sin saber tu opinión.

\- Pero… - Amelia se quedó callada un momento. Que ella fuese una blanda no era problema de Keiji. – La clase no ha estado tan mal.

\- ¿"Tan" mal? – Se rió, divertido.

\- ¿Eh? No, no. Quiero decir… – Amelia se picó al ver cómo sus palabras se volvían contra ella. – La clase fue divertida… creo. Pero me perdía y bueno, me he mareado un poco, pero…

\- Tranquila, Amelia. – La interrumpió Keiji. – No pasa nada.

\- Sí. Sí pasa. – Respondió seria, con cierta decepción. Agachó la cabeza. – Me lo recomendaste y no he estado a la altura. Y… bueno. – Se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. – He vuelto a preocuparte.

\- Amelia. – Llevó una mano a su mejilla obligándola a mirarle. – No te preocupes, por favor. Ya pensarás si te gustó, o no, o qué, pero no le des vueltas ahora. No me gusta verte triste.

Amelia se quedó congelada en el sitio, y solo se vio capaz de asentir. A Keiji pareció valerle con ese pequeño gesto para que apartase la cálida mano de su cara con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Ojalá se diese cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella ese tipo de gestos. Le dio otro sorbo al zumo, oyendo el característico ruido de sorber aire con restos de líquido, que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo al descubrir, con horror, que se le había acabado. La verdad es que se encontraba mejor, aunque no le vendría mal algo de comer, pero al menos ya no sentía cómo se le iba la cabeza si intentaba girarla. Agarró el recipiente de cartón con ambas manos. Ya no tenía más motivos que le sirviesen de tapadera para estar ahí más tiempo. No quería irse. No ya, al menos. Pero por mucho que pensase era incapaz de encontrar una excusa que la retuviese ahí. Además Keiji estaba en su puesto de trabajo, y ella le estaba robando tiempo, pero… ¿tanto era pedir un poco más?

\- ¿Amelia? – Preguntó Keiji de repente. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? – Al mirar a sus manos vio el cartón arrugado. Lo había estrujado sin darse cuenta. – No, no, qué va. – Suspiró. – Estaba pensando que quizá debería ir a casa y… - Intentó mantener la sonrisa, pero no le salió muy bien. – Comer algo… y ese tipo de cosas… supongo. – Remató bajando el tono. Carraspeó. – Y ver a Sauron, claro. – Esta vez su rostro sí que se iluminó sinceramente. – Le tiene un poco de miedo a Xi.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Keiji. – Pues vamos. – Hizo amago de levantarse, pero la voz de Amelia le detuvo.

\- ¿"Vamos"? – Preguntó ella intrigada.

\- Claro. – Respondió con obviedad. – Voy a acompañarte.

\- N-no hace falta… - Dijo con la boca pequeña.

\- Prefiero ir contigo. – Su tono, aunque amable, era firme, dejando bien claro que no pensaba cambiar de opinión. – Ahora te encuentras mejor porque has estado parada, pero cuando te levantes y te pongas en movimiento no sabes qué puede pasar. – Relajó su expresión para mirarla. – Me quedo más tranquilo si te acompaño.

\- Pero Keiji estoy bien, no hace falta que…

\- Si no te dejas acompañar. – Empezó con tono serio acompañado de una sonrisa deslumbrante que desmentía la gravedad de sus palabras. – Caminaré a tu lado hasta que llegues a casa.

Amelia cedió. Un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Iba a conseguir estar un poco más con él. Que la acompañase a casa le hacía sentir una alegría más propia de una adolescente enamorada que de una mujer adulta, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Se levantaron del asiento. Le daba un poco de pena tener que desprenderse de la sudadera de Keiji, pero tenía su propio abrigo todavía en el vestuario junto con su mochila. Además no le parecía muy apropiado pasearse con la sudadera del dueño del gimnasio hasta los vestuarios. Bastante estaría dando ya que hablar estando ahí a solas con él, o eso pensaba. Se estremeció al sentir el contraste de temperatura cuando se la cedió de nuevo a Keiji.

\- No, no. – Le dijo el pelirrojo agarrándole el brazo. – Póntela si tienes frío.

\- No te preocupes. – Respondió Amelia algo sonrojada. – V-voy a ir a por mis cosas. – Él abrió la boca para replicar, así que se apresuró para cortarle. – S-sé que tu sudadera está bien y es calentita, pero tengo allí mi abrigo. – Dijo atropelladamente. - No es que no me guste la tuya, me gusta mucho, pero si me la pongo no me va a entrar mi abrigo, y además no podrías ponerte tú esto, y tendrías frío tú así que eso. – Cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe. – No tardaré.

Amelia le dejó con su sudadera en la mano y desapareció, dejándole en el sitio algo confuso. Quizá a veces era demasiado sobreprotector con ella, pero no le veía nada de malo. Amelia le parecía una persona encantadora y se lo merecía, más aún después de acabar así por su culpa. Además le apetecía poder pasear un rato con ella, como el día que fueron al cine. Tenía muchas ganas de repetir la experiencia. Se lo había pasado muy bien, y Amelia por lo que había dicho tanto ella misma como Michelle, también lo había disfrutado. Podría proponérselo. No sabía qué películas había en taquilla, o si había algún estreno interesante en las próximas semanas, pero a él le valía cualquier cosa, lo importante era poder pasar la tarde con ella. Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo ilusionado. Eso es, ¡tenía que decírselo! Además Akari le había dicho que si le gustaba ir al cine, por qué no iba a hacerlo. Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Se puso la sudadera con renovada confianza. Estaba templada de haberla tenido puesta Amelia. Se hubiera quedado más tranquilo si se la hubiese dejado puesta ella, pero, pensándolo bien, sus abrigos solían ser también calentitos, así que tras coger su chaqueta y la mochila, salió del despacho y esperó delante del vestuario femenino a que saliese Amelia. Mientras tanto, echó un vistazo desde donde se encontraba al interior del gimnasio. Los clientes más conflictivos ya se habían ido, y tampoco veía a Michelle y Akari. Seguramente se hubiesen ido ya, sobre todo el japonés para poder estar pronto en casa. Le había contado el problema de Marcos y Kanako, y la noticia le había caído a plomo, no solo por el hecho en sí, sino por el daño colateral que estaba haciendo también en la gente a su alrededor. Akari parecía agotado, y, por lo que le había contado, Alex estaba hecho polvo también. Michelle, aunque no lo dejase ver, cuando le preguntaba veía lo afectada que estaba por la noticia, y cómo se martirizaba por ello. Se había planteado ir a hablar con Marcos e intentar que solucionarse el problema de una vez con todas, visto que ellos no estaban por la labor, pero si estaba tan arisco como decía Akari puede que solo consiguiese que se encerrase más en sí mismo.

\- ¿Keiji? – La voz de Amelia le sacó de sus pensamientos. – Ya estoy preparada.

\- Claro. – Sonrió a la mujer. – Vamos.

Al pasar por recepción, Keiji dejó instrucciones al equipo que quedaba en el gimnasio antes de salir por fin a la calle. Era bastante más tarde de la hora en la que Amelia volvía a casa y antes del horario habitual de salida de Keiji. Las bajas temperaturas de principios de Febrero se incrementaban con un viento helado que les hacía refugiarse en sus abrigos y meter las manos en los bolsillos en su camino a la parada del autobús. Al llegar, el panel luminoso les informó de que apenas quedaban cinco minutos para la llegada de uno de los transportes que les dejaría cerca de su casa.

\- Mira qué suerte. – Comentó Amelia. – Casi no tenemos que esperar.

\- Sí. – Miró a la mujer intensamente. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor. – Asintió convencida. – Me vino bien tomar algo.

\- Me alegro. – Keiji sonrió. – Tienes mejor color.

\- Sí, puede ser. – Amelia se llevó una mano a la cara, con un gesto cohibido. – Gracias por, bueno, por estar conmigo hasta que se me pasó. – Dijo casi en un murmullo.

\- Ni lo menciones. – Respondió el boxeador. – Soy el responsable de que no pase nada dentro del gimnasio, no te aconsejé bien, y además, para mí no eres una simple clienta, eres más. – Amelia le miró con los ojos desorbitados al tiempo que un intenso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. – Q-quiero decir. – Al ser consciente de sus palabras, él mismo enrojeció. – N-no haría esto por cualquiera del gimnasio, es p-porque tú y yo n-nos conocemos más, es diferente, ¿no? – Frunció el ceño intentando buscar la forma de explicarse mejor. Entonces sonrió – Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. – Agachó la cabeza, con una sonrisa algo triste. – Somos amigos.

La palabra "amigo" desencadenó un sentimiento agridulce en Amelia. Hace unos meses jamás habría pensado que el misterioso corredor al que observaba cada mañana llegaría siquiera a hablarla, y ahora estaba justo a su lado, acompañándola a casa porque estaba preocupado por ella. Claro que podía considerarse su amiga, pero para ella era un término insuficiente para lo que deseaba de verdad.

\- Pero, ¿sabes? – Dijo Keiji de repente. – Creo que eres de las pocas personas que he conocido por mí mismo. Nunca he tenido muchas amistades. Desde que llegué aquí Shokichi me ha presentado a mucha gente, y he sido yo el que ha conocido a sus amigos. También me relaciono con mucha gente en el gimnasio y en mi trabajo como boxeador, pero es diferente. – Se encogió de hombros sin saber si se estaba expresando su corriente de pensamiento correctamente y rió divertido. – Tú te has saltado todas esas cosas, así que eres una amiga especial.

Amelia se quedó mucha sintiendo cómo su cara se incendiaba, alejando la momentánea melancolía que tenía unos instantes antes. Por suerte para ella, el autobús llegó en ese momento, evitando tener que dar una contestación a sus palabras mientras se colocaban en el punto indicado para subir. Usó su bono de autobús para sacar un billete para cada uno. A esa hora no había mucha gente, así que escogieron un par de asientos cerca del final del autobús. Keiji le indicó con un gesto que se posicionase al lado de la ventana y él ocupó el hueco a su lado. Al sentarse uno al lado del otro, sus brazos se rozaban con mucha facilidad, pero a ella le gustaba y a él no parecía molestarle. Sus últimas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, mientras sentía la mirada del boxeador sobre ella, no sabiendo si se trataba meramente de preocupación por su estado, o si realmente esperaba una réplica. Tratándose de Keiji, optó por la primera opción.

\- Perdona por hacerte ir en autobús. – Se excusó Amelia. – Supongo que tú preferirías ir andando.

\- No importa. Además no quería que fueses andando igualmente. – Dijo con calma. – Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de Kanako?

\- No mucho…

Keiji sabía, por Michelle, que el grupo de chicas, entre ellas, Amelia, estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, e intentaban animar a Kanako en la medida de lo posible. Le contó que la japonesa seguía muy deprimida y se negaba a querer intentar hablar con Marcos. A Yaeko se le hacía cuesta arriba en ocasiones mantener su buen humor y ambas estaban notando su rendimiento en el trabajo, sobre todo a la hora de tener que lidiar con los clientes. También le contó cómo Sheila se veía entre la espada y la pared y, sin que Kanako se enterara, les había dicho que Marcos estaba muy frío con ella. Keiji no era capaz de asimilar cómo algo tan relativamente sencillo como un interés mutuo a todas luces entre dos personas podía acabar en que dicha pareja dejase de hablarse y, no solo eso, su conflicto acabase salpicando a todos a su alrededor. No podía ser tan difícil aclarar las cosas, y más después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Al menos a él, no se lo parecía. Si hubieran hablado desde el principio, ahora no estarían así.

Tras ponerse al corriente del estado de sus amigos, el resto del camino fueron hablando de temas sin importancia y más alegres hasta llegar a su parada. Al bajar del autobús, Amelia consultó la hora en su móvil, y se encontró con un mensaje de Xi. "Si cuando llegues no estoy en casa, es que he ido a pasear al chucho. Si no llegas tú, asumiré que te estás tirando al pelirrojo". Inconscientemente ocultó la pantalla del móvil mirando a Keiji de reojo, temiendo que pudiese leerlo, aunque en ese momento el boxeador estaba ajustándose su mochila. Le contestó rápidamente, ignorando su insinuación sexual, diciendo que iba ya para casa, si ya había vuelto ella. También le agradecía el paseo a Sauron, ya que ella se veía incapaz de salir a pasearle con lo cansada que estaba, y guardó su teléfono. La parada de autobús estaba cerca de su portal. Demasiado cerca. Su momento con Keiji estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Se encaminaron hacia su destino con paso calmo. Amelia estaba agotada. De hecho en ese momento comentaba lo bien que iba a dormir hoy después de todo el ejercicio realizado. El boxeador la escuchaba mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la idea de quedar con ella a solas de nuevo para ir al cine. Era el momento perfecto. Estaban a solas y esta vez no tendría que aguantar a nadie poniendo la oreja en su conversación y haciendo comentarios acerca de sus planes, ni un interrogatorio posterior. Solo tenía que decirle a Amelia que quería quedar con ella para ir al cine. Era fácil. Tremendamente fácil. Pero… ¿y si decía que no? La vez anterior había ido con él porque su amiga no podía. Le supondría una gran decepción si después de tanto pensárselo le decía que no. Podría tantear el terreno antes. Eso sonaba como una gran idea.

\- ¿Has vuelto a ir al cine? – Preguntó de repente.

\- Nop. No he tenido ocasión, pero de todas formas, creo que no hay nada que me llame la atención ahora. – Frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, pensativa. – Al menos eso creo. ¿Por?

\- Ah. – Carraspeó nervioso rascándose la nuca. – No, por nada. Por saber. Curiosidad.

\- Em… - Amelia le miró extrañada. – ¿Hay alguna película que quieras ver tú?

\- No, no. Quiero decir… Eh… N-no estoy muy enterado de qué películas hay, así que… Bueno, luego las encuentro en el videoclub. – Rió encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de disculpa.

\- Ya veo. P-pues… - Amelia se apartó el pelo de la cara. – S-si te apetece ir a ver alguna película… me lo puedes decir. Si quieres compañía, claro. – Aclaró en un murmullo.

\- ¡Sí! – Respondió con entusiasmo. Tragó saliva, algo sobresaltado por su propia respuesta. – Claro, te lo diré. Me gustó mucho ir contigo al cine. Lo pasé muy bien.

\- ¿De verdad? – Keiji asintió con una sonrisa. – Pues… bueno, cuando quieras… podemos repetir.

\- Lo mismo digo. Aunque yo tendría que saber qué películas hay ahora…

\- Puedes verlo por internet, y hay aplicaciones de móvil que están muy bien para eso. – El gesto de horror del pelirrojo fue tremendamente obvio. – Es fácil, de verdad.

\- Los ordenadores y yo no nos llevamos bien, y desde que los móviles hacen tantas cosas… - Amelia rió divertida. – Es verdad, ya lo sabes.

\- Puedo decirte alguna página para mirar, si quieres.

\- Eso podría estar bien.

Pese a lo cansada que estaba, en ese momento Amelia tenía ganas de saltar. De acuerdo, no habían quedado ya estrictamente hablando, pero el simple hecho de que esa opción estuviese disponible era una alegría indescriptible. En ese momento, la temida puerta que indicaba el final de su paseo apareció ante ellos, ensombreciendo el rostro de ambos. Se quedaron frente al portal sin querer despedirse. Amelia se quitó la mochila del hombro rebuscando las llaves con parsimonia. Aunque enseguida las encontró y metió el dedo por el llavero, remoloneó un poco más haciendo tiempo, intentando alargar lo inevitable. Al fin sacó la mano cuando una idea peregrina cruzó su mente. Miró su móvil rápidamente. Xi no había contestado, al menos no había ninguna luz de notificación, lo que bien podría significar que seguía por ahí con Sauron. Es decir, no había nadie en su casa, al menos temporalmente, quedaba un rato para cenar y Keiji había salido del gimnasio más tarde que de costumbre, así que antes de darse cuenta sus labios lanzaron la propuesta sin pensarlo más.

\- ¿Te apetece subir a tomar algo? – Keiji la contempló sorprendido. – E… esto… Xi está paseando a Sauron. – Carraspeó nerviosa. – Y te puedo decir dónde miro yo lo del cine…

\- Pues…

\- S-si quieres claro. – Le interrumpió. – No te sientas obligado. Igual tienes ganas de llegar a tu casa y yo aquí insistiendo, y tampoco es urgente, ¿verdad? T-te lo puedo decir en otro momento, o mandarte un mensaje o…

\- No tengo prisa. – Respondió Keiji azorado. – Puedo subir contigo.

\- Ah… bien.

Había aceptado. No podía creérselo. Tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo. De repente recordó que desde que Xi estaba con ella su casa no estaba tan ordenada como de costumbre, y la verdad, no recordaba cómo había dejado todo antes de irse de casa, así que mucho menos sabía cómo estaría después de estar todo el día fuera y Xi en casa. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora no podía retirar su oferta, y, realmente, tampoco quería hacerlo. Entró en el portal seguida de cerca por Keiji y llamó al ascensor notando su pulso algo tembloroso. Era la primera vez que iba a estar con el boxeador en su casa, y no podía negarlo, le hacía ilusión. Demasiada ilusión. Estaba histérica. La emoción contenida flotaba en el ascensor mientras se miraban de refilón por el espejo. Se tocó la cara al verse a sí misma. No le extrañaba que se hubiese preocupado por ella, tenía cara de cansancio infinito. Se topó con los ojos del pelirrojo, que le dedicó una de sus encantadoras y tranquilizadoras sonrisas, aunque en ella provocó justo el efecto contrario en ese preciso instante.

\- Creo que tengo té rojo y algo más, que a veces me da por hacerme alguno, y Xi a veces también toma, aunque ella es más de cerveza. – Comentó nerviosa, intentando romper el silencio. Le sudaban las manos mientras jugueteaba con las llaves en la mano. – Por si no quieres café.

\- Lo que tengas estará bien. – Le contestó calmado.

\- Vale.

El "ding" indicando su piso le hizo dar un pequeño respingo. Keiji la dejó pasar con un gesto de la mano y salieron del ascensor. Se dirigió a la puerta correspondiente a su piso, y de pronto oyó algo que disparó todas sus alarmas. Un gimoteo y un ladrido la hicieron quedarse con la mano congelada a medio camino de la cerradura. Sauron estaba en casa. Pero Xi no había contestado a su mensaje. Mierda. Que no cunda el pánico. Puede que hubiese salido a correr ella sola, o a comprar cualquier cosa que se le hubiese ocurrido en ese momento.

\- Cómo sabe que llegas, ¿verdad? – Comentó Keiji. – Aunque creí que no iba a estar…

\- Y-ya. – Respondió intentando asimilarlo. – Yo también lo creía.

\- ¡Ey, perro! – La voz de Xi del interior llegó al tiempo que abría la puerta de par en par. – ¡No des guerra!

\- ¡XI! ¡Qué haces así!

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Otra vez la estaba avergonzando. ¿Qué clase de maldad había cometido en esa u otra vida para que siempre le pasasen estas cosas? Si al menos su amiga fuese de otra forma de ser, encontrarla en casa de imprevisto no supondría un problema. Pero no. No con ella. Su amiga estaba completamente desnuda en mitad del salón, increpando al pobre Sauron por ladrar y Amelia se vio incapaz de reaccionar, sintiendo como si le hubiesen un cubo de agua helada por encima.

\- Oh, Amelia, ya estás aquí. – Xi sonrió descarada. – Y veo que no estás sola. Si ibas a traer al churri me podrías haber avisado.

\- ¡No es mi…!

\- ¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE TAPARTE, POR FAVOR?

La voz de Keiji las hizo girarse a las dos. Pese a que se había llevado las dos manos a los ojos y estaba mirando al suelo, se había puesto tan rojo que costaba distinguir dónde empezaba su pelo y dónde terminaba su cara, aunque su vergüenza no era mucho mayor que la de Amelia, que no sabía dónde meterse. Ni siquiera tener a Sauron a su lado, que se había acercado a saludarla dando saltos, conseguía hacer que se centrase. Le parecía que de repente formaba parte del reparto de un _sitcom_ cualquiera. No podía ser real. Para Xi la situación mejoraba por momentos. No le extrañaba que el pobre tonto que estaba ahí plantificado no intentase meter mano a su querida Amelia en el cine, viendo ahora la reacción que acababa de tener. ¿Acaso no había visto nunca a una mujer desnuda? Tenía ganas de divertirse un rato más, así que dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

\- Oh, ¿así que me has visto? – Preguntó provocadora.

\- He visto más de lo que me gustaría. – Respondió tenso sin levantar la vista del suelo.

\- ¡Qué sensible! – Se rió. Todo esto era muy divertido.

\- Xi, por favor. – Rogó Amelia. – Ponte algo de ropa.

\- Está bieeeen. – Suspiró cediendo al fin. – Pero estoy así porque acabo de ducharme. Intenté sacar a tu perro de paseo, pero en cuanto meó y cagó se quiso volver a casa.

\- Vale, vale. – Tras mirar de refilón a Keiji, le hizo un gesto a Xi para que les dejase a solas – Luego me lo cuentas.

\- Oohh… - Xi esbozó una sonrisa ladina. – Entiendo…

Amelia hizo un gesto silencioso para que se diese prisa y al fin desapareció. No sabía cómo mirar a Keiji. De todas las opciones que podía haberse encontrado al abrir la puerta había dado con la peor de todas. La culpa era suya, por no asegurarse de que estarían a solas.

\- Ya se fue. – Le dijo a Keiji en un hilo de voz. Solo entonces recuperó una postura normal, pero su rostro seguía acalorado. – L-lo siento. – Se disculpó. – S-se… se suponía que… que no iba a estar y…

\- No, discúlpame tú. – Interrumpió Keiji haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – No quería ver… bueno, a tu amiga… así.

\- No ha sido culpa tuya. – Resopló. – Perdona, de verdad. Si llego a saberlo… - Rascó la cabeza de su perro.

\- Igual debería volver en otro rato. – Sugirió Keiji. No parecía ser un buen momento, y Amelia estaba pasándolo mal con toda esta situación.

\- Pero… - Se mordió el labio. Le hacía tanta ilusión estar en casa con él. – ¡Es que Siempre me hace lo mismo! – Dijo frustrada.

\- ¿Siempre?

Xi escuchó la conversación desde dentro, con el móvil en la mano. Lo primero que había hecho nada más volver a la habitación, había sido coger su móvil. Se había puesto lo primero que encontró, lo justo para no escandalizar al japonés, y había informado a Michelle de la situación. Se habían intercambiado sus números en el gimnasio, con la excusa de poder mantenerla informada sobre Amelia y sus escarceos con Keiji, pero ni de coña se había imaginado que aparecería con él. Su amiga no tenía un pelo de tonta. Se quedó expectante. Parecía que dudaban si entrar o no, y así se lo informó a la rubia. Si no entraban ahora se iba a quedar sin diversión, pero si salía a decirles algo el japonés definitivamente saldría corriendo. Como si lo estuviese viendo.

En la puerta Keiji tenía un conflicto interno muy serio. Acababa de ver a una mujer desnuda que resultaba ser la amiga de Amelia, aunque no haberle importado, pero a él sí, y poder mirarla a la cara o hablar siquiera con ella iba a suponer un reto considerable, al menos hasta que pudiese borrar esa imagen de su mente. Tomar algo con Amelia sabiendo que ella estaría revoloteando por ahí tampoco era la opción más tentadora del mundo. Por otro lado, la informática parecía muy molesta y con ganas de desahogarse. Si se iba ahora, sería como atribuirle una victoria moral a Xi, ante lo cual algo de él se negaba a ceder. Amelia le estaba contando que tenía muy poca vergüenza y le hacía pasar por situaciones así con más frecuencia de lo que se imaginaría, y entonces su móvil sonó varias veces seguidas con el tono de su mensajería instantánea. Lo cogió algo sorprendido, encontrándose con mensajes de Michelle. "Querido Keiji. Sé dónde y con quién estás. Si no entras ahora mismo en esa casa, le contaré a Shokichi lo del cine. Disfrútalo". Leyó el mensaje con los ojos como platos. Al levantar la vista y mirar en el interior de la casa, se encontró con Xi agitando su propio móvil en el aire antes de ocultarse de nuevo.

\- A-Amelia. – Empezó Keiji con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Sauron tiene ganas de jugar. – El perro llevaba un rato a su alrededor intentando ponerse a dos patas sobre él. – Puedo pasar un rato y ya está, si quieres.

\- Ah. – Ella pareció extrañarse. No se esperaba que aun quisiese entrar después de lo que acababa de pasar. – Cl-claro. No debería tenerte aquí en la puerta… - Pasaron al interior de la casa. Efectivamente, había bastantes cosas fuera de su sitio. – Perdona el desorden. – Se disculpó. – Es que…

\- Es cosa mía. – Intervino Xi haciendo acto de aparición. – Aquí mi querida amiga – Dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. – no se le ocurrió decirme que venía visita.

\- Te mandé un mensaje. – La increpó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estaba en la ducha. – Se disculpó con cara de inocencia.

\- Pero podrías haber mirado el móvil antes. – Se libró de ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras. – O después.

\- ¿Y yo qué sabía si ibas a venir con un chorbo a casa? – Preguntó con sincera incredulidad.

\- ¿Chorbo? – Preguntó Keiji, mirándose a sí mismo con disimulo.

\- Sí. – Respondió Xi. – Quiere decir n…

\- XI. – Interrumpió Amelia con voz aguda. – ¿No tenías que mirar papeleos para los pisos? ¿En tu cuarto? – Sugirió con una mirada muy significativa.

\- De acueeeeeerdo. – Frunció los labios, haciendo pucheros. – Ah, hablando de eso. Me mudo la semana que viene, ya es fijo.

\- Oh. – Amelia se quedó seria. – Vale. – Le costó un momento asimilar la información. – Qué pronto has encontrado piso. Bueno, luego lo hablamos y me cuentas.

Xi se llevó un par de dedos a la frente con una pequeña despedida y se fue a su cuarto. Amelia se volvió con un suspiro hacia Keiji, que la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Puede que Xi y Amelia tuviesen caracteres muy diferentes, pero el cariño y la confianza que había entre ellas era palpable.

Dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero. La zona de la salita tenía la mesa de café con restos de latas vacías de cerveza y alguna cosa tirada por encima del sofá, así que optaron por sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Tal y como le había ofrecido antes, Amelia le preparó un té rojo mientras Keiji rascaba a Sauron, que se dejaba hacer en el suelo tumbado sobre su espalda. Le gustaba mucho ver lo bien que se llevaba con su perro. Puede parecer una bobada, pero para Amelia era algo muy relevante. Era la confirmación de que Keiji era alguien de quien podía enamorarse. Tras dejar el té en la mesa, se sacó un _chuhai_ de melocotón antes de dejarse caer en la silla en frente de la que se había puesto Keiji, completamente derrotada. Llevaba demasiadas emociones encima ese día.

\- ¿Te da pena que se mude? – Preguntó Keiji de repente. – Me refiero a Xi.

\- Bueno… sí y no. – Admitió con una pequeña carcajada. – Xi… ya has visto cómo es. Nos llevamos muy bien, pero la convivencia con ella puede ser muy… intensa.

\- Ya… - Keiji cogió aire enarcando las cejas, buscando algo que aportar, pero soltó el aire de golpe. – Es una forma de verlo.

\- Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo estará por aquí esta vez. – Se encogió de hombros. – Viene, va, me trae recuerdos a veces… es un espíritu libre.

\- Está bien tener un sitio al que volver, aunque sea temporal. – Dijo Keiji con una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó. – ¿Echas de menos Japón? – Preguntó Amelia.

\- Sí, un poco. – Su expresión cambió a una melancólica. – Más bien hecho de menos la isla donde vivía mi madre. No tiene gran cosa en realidad, pero me crié viendo amanecer todos los días allí cuando salía a correr. Me gustaría volver a verlo en algún momento.

\- Entiendo. – Amelia dio un trago a su bebida. – Bueno, siempre puedes volver de visita algún día. Aunque no sea lo mismo.

\- Sí… - Keiji sacudió la cabeza. Había ido ahí para pasar un buen rato y hablar de cine. Ya sacarían ese tema en otro momento. – ¿Al final lo de la cartelera…?

\- Ah, sí, claro. Em…

Sacó su móvil. Desde donde estaba, no podía enseñarle nada a Keiji, así que se levantó y acercó una silla a su lado. El boxeador se inclinó sobre ella, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Keiji colocó el brazo en el respaldo de su silla, lo cual dificultaba enormemente que se concentrase en lo que estaba haciendo, y no en lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, pero era muy reconfortante tenerle al lado. Pese al nerviosismo que sentía estando con él, le hacía sentirse segura y cómoda como pocas veces se había sentido con alguien. Tras enseñarle cómo funcionaban un par de páginas de referencia y dejarle a él mismo navegar por ellas satisfactoriamente, Keiji estaba radiante, y al poco la conversación fluía entre ellos al tiempo que leían críticas de películas.

Por otro lado, Xi estaba mortalmente aburrida. Y tenía hambre. No era especialmente tarde, pero no era una mujer hecha para esperar pacientemente metida en una habitación mientras Amelia tonteaba en uno de los espacios comunes de la casa. Si no quería enfadar a la informática, sabía que no debía interrumpirles. Bueno. Más bien no pudo interrumpirles. Pasó un par de veces por el salón simulando buscar algo en el sofá y dando tumbos sin objetivo concreto, pero la pareja estaba tan enfrascada en sí misma charlando animadamente sobre cine que ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Harta de sentirse ignorada y sin ser la paciencia ni la discreción uno de sus fuertes, optó por la vía directa. Se plantó delante de ellos con el móvil en la mano y, entonces sí, el sonido del dispositivo al sacarles una foto les hizo levantar la cabeza y separarse el uno del otro.

\- ¿N-nos has hecho una foto? – Preguntó Amelia anonadada. Keiji simplemente apartó la vista.

\- Depende. – Respondió burlona. – ¿Qué me dais a cambio?

\- ¿Se la has mandado a alguien? – Insistió Amelia, no sin cierta ansiedad.

\- AÚN no. – Respondió remarcando sus palabras. Sonrió ladina, pero su expresión se difuminó al ver la dura mirada de su amiga. Se estaba pasando de la raya. – Jo, Ame, no me mires así. – Hizo pucheros, arrepentida. – Es que me aburro. Y tengo hambre, pero estáis TAN entretenidos… – Remarcó sus palabras ignorando sus caras y miró su móvil. – Además habéis salido hasta bien, ¿quieres verlo?

\- Bórrala. – Le pidió Amelia.

\- ¿Seguro que no la quieres? – La miró con cierta maldad. – Salís muy bien… y muy juntitos, parecéis una pa…

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa. – Dijo Keiji levantándose de golpe. Estaba muy acalorado. – No me había dado cuenta de la hora y tendréis que cenar.

\- ¡Quédate a cenar hombre! – Xi se acercó a su lado dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro con tanto ímpetu que casi consigue desequilibrarle. – Podemos pedir unas pizzas. Seguro que Ame prefiere que te quedes. – La aludida enrojeció sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- No, no, no. – Keiji se separó prudencialmente de la mujer antes de que le golpease de nuevo. – Es tarde y prefiero no molestar más.

\- Puedo irme y dejaros solos, si lo preferís. – Ofreció Xi sinceramente.

\- No os preocupéis, de verdad. – Keiji parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

\- Tiene cosas que hacer, no le presiones. – Le excusó Amelia, que también estaba bastante azorada. – Ya nos veremos otro día…

\- Claro. – Dijo Keiji encaminándose a la puerta donde cogió su abrigo del perchero. Se giró para despedirse y su gesto se suavizó al ver a Amelia. – Nos veremos pronto… ¿verdad?

\- Cuando quieras. – Amelia le sonrió, y él le devolvió el gesto.

\- Hasta mañana, Amelia. – Se agachó al ver a Sauron acercándose a él. – Mira, también se quiere despedir. – Se incorporó mirándola una vez más, y luego a Xi, que se había acercado. – Nos vemos.

\- Hasta mañana, Keiji.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y de pronto todo el cansancio acumulado cayó a plomo sobre Amelia. Aunque le quedaba la parte más dura, y esa era soportar a su amiga. Estaba picada con ella por múltiples razones. También es verdad que había acabado con Keiji esa tarde porque ella la dejó tirada, pero si no se había quedado más tiempo, o a cenar incluso, también había sido por ella, así que cuando se giró para hablarle, el tinte de reproche en su voz fue inevitable.

\- Le has espantado. – La acusó directamente.

\- ¡Intenté ayudar!

\- Ya claro, ya lo he visto. – Se fue al sofá donde se dejó caer a plomo.

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! – Se sentó a su lado, intentando contentarla. – Y tiene razón Michelle, no parece mal tío.

\- ¡Claro que no lo es! – Dijo con vehemencia. – Es amable, atento, y siempre me trata muy bien.

\- Ooohhhh… - Se burló Xi. – Mira cómo le defiendes, qué mona.

\- Cállate. – Dijo haciendo pucheros. – Pues como sigas así, va a dejar de querer tratar conmigo. – Se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

\- Qué bobadas dices. Si está colgadísimo por ti.

\- Eso lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor. – Dijo enrojeciendo.

\- No. Se le queda cara de bobo cuando te mira. – Le dijo. – Como ese japonés con culo de melocotón cuando mira a Michelle. La verdad es que en ese gimnasio todos los tíos unos simples. – Amelia rió a regañadientes, y eso animó a Xi. – Es verdad, son como patatas, pero no de las fritas, no, no. Crudas. Recién sacadas de la tierra. Algunos hasta van igual de sucios. – Esta vez Amelia no pudo contener la risa.

\- Qué exagerada eres. Keiji no es así.

\- Ya, claro, porque te gusta. Le miras con buenos ojos.

\- Y qué si me gusta. – Admitió enrojecida. – Está en otra liga. ¿Qué hago yo con un campeón mundial de boxeo? Además él no me ve de la misma forma, así que da igual.

\- Te equivocas. – Dijo Xi con tono tajante. – Pero ya te darás cuenta. Eso sí. – Le puso la mano en el hombro a su amiga. – Ya me dirás qué se siente al desflorar a un virgen.

\- ¡Xi! – Golpeó a su amiga en el brazo. – ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó horrorizada. – ¿Ha sido Michelle?

\- ¡No! - Xi rió a mandíbula batiente. – Pero está bien que me lo confirmes. – Siguió riendo. – ¡Esas cosas se notan!

Xi siguió riéndose divertida y Amelia al final cedió. No podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con ella. En realidad se mordió la lengua y contuvo las ganas de decirle que lo que se le nota cuando está "alegre" es otra cosa que tiene entre las piernas, pero eso daría lugar a muchas otras preguntas e historias que prefería guardarse para otro momento. Quizá cuando tuviera más alcohol en el cuerpo, pero por lo pronto, y no menos importante, era que al menos Xi empezaba a aceptar a Keiji, aunque fuese a su estilo. Seguía sin creerse que el pelirrojo pudiera sentir algo por ella, pero su amiga era muy perceptiva para según qué cosas, así que puede que hubiese una pequeña esperanza para ella. Y si no, siempre les quedaría volver al cine.


	87. La sangre es más densa que el agua

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**La semana pasada os dimos un pequeño respiro con un capítulo más divertido y relajado, pero como ya lo advertimos en su momento, las cosas esta semana se van a poner bastante más oscuras.**

**La ignorancia nos da, en muchos casos, la felicidad. Lamentablemente el ser humano es curioso y en su afán por conocer los entresijos ante los dilemas que se le plantean acaba saliendo herido. Si además aquello que descubre es algo que negaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta la persona más fuerte puede acabar por derrumbarse.**

**Adolf descubrirá que tener en sus manos los medios para conseguir la verdad tras aquello que no le deja dormir, le va a perjudicar más que a beneficiarle. En su empeño por no dejar que nadie más participe de su dolor lo acaba infligiendo en en otros mientras cae en una espiral de autodestrucción. Ante la impotencia de los que le intentan ayudar sin éxito y evadiendo el contacto humano, Adolf acabará por aceptar lo que lleva meses negando. La verdad es la verdad, aunque te destruya. **

**La próxima semana veremos que aunque no todos los problemas tienen solución, para muchos de ellos ésta es más sencilla de lo que pensamos, y podemos encontrarla prácticamente a la puerta de casa. Lo verdaderamente importante, es estar por la labor de solucionarlo ¿lo estará Marcos? **

**\- Título: La sangre es más densa que el agua  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 22010  
****\- Personajes: Eva, Adolf, Akari, Michelle y Shokichi**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LA SANGRE ES MÁS DENSA QUE EL AGUA**

-¡Eva!

La muchacha se giró en dirección de la voz que gritó su nombre. Akari, cargando la mochila al hombro y a paso ligero, se dirigía hacia ella saludándola con una sonrisa. Pese a que ella misma no se encontraba en su mejor momento, sintió que una expresión alegre también se dibujaba en su cara. Era evidente que las cosas entre Akari y Michelle parecían estar yendo bien, pues tras el disgusto que se habían dado por no poder cenar juntos unos días atrás, el entusiasmo con la perspectiva de la _Super Bowl_ se hacía notar en ambos. Realmente se alegraba muchísimo por ellos. No obstante la preocupación por Marcos y Kanako estaba pesándoles a todos. Seguían sin hablarse, o por lo menos esas eran las últimas noticias que había tenido Eva. Kanako tras tomarse un día de descanso había vuelto al trabajo, y aunque no comentaba mucho de sí misma les llegaban noticias a su respecto a través de Yaeko. Estaba triste y decaída, y había ciertas tareas cotidianas que a veces se le hacían muy cuesta arriba. Pero podía trabajar con relativa normalidad. En ocasiones, sobre todo en mitad de la noche, la podía escuchar llorando en su habitación.

\- Buenos días, Akari- lo saludó una vez llegó a su altura, después continuaron caminando en dirección a sus facultades mientras hablaban - ¿Qué tal?

\- ¡Bien!- respondió con sinceridad- Las cosas en casa siguen todavía algo pesadas pero ya casi hasta me estoy acostumbrando- frunció un momento el ceño pero recuperó su expresión alegre poco después.

\- ¿Cómo va Marcos?

\- No lo sé muy bien, sigue estando bastante borde con nosotros. Ya va a clase y de vez en cuando come en la cocina en vez de encerrarse en su cuarto, pero pasa la mayoría de las horas que está en casa consigo mismo, y si acaso con Max.

\- Vaya- musitó preocupada- ¿Y Alex cómo lo lleva?

\- Algo mejor, pero se está desesperando- suspiró- A veces se para delante de la puerta de Marcos sopesando si llamarle o no y acaba pasando. Es como si ya se hubiera resignado a tirar la toalla con él.

Eva arrugó la nariz, precisamente esa misma frase se la había dicho Sheila el día anterior. El martes, tras mucha insistencia por parte de su amiga, Marcos la había dejado acompañarlo a casa con la excusa de ver a Alex. Al parecer con ella no estaba tan hosco como hacia sus compañeros de piso, pero sí que era algo frío y distante, además de estar particularmente distraído. Al menos hasta que ella se marchó aguantó en el salón sin meterse en su habitación, pero no parecía sentirse muy cómodo con la situación, por lo que Sheila se había marchado antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. Alex se había mostrado bastante disgustado con la idea de que ella estuviese tan poco rato, pues se despidió con un abrazo y pidiéndole que volviese a visitarles al día siguiente. Pero no volvió. Cuando se lo propuso a Marcos su quejido fue tan evidente que hizo a Sheila desanimarse por completo y había optado por quedar con Iván, que la alegraba bastante más. A ellos dos sí que parecía irles bien. Tanto, que Eva no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia.

\- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente. Eva lo miró con curiosidad- Últimamente pareces algo decaída- sonrió, no obstante se dejaba ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos- Y después de lo de la fiesta de Año Nuevo…

\- Bueno…-

No quería mentirle, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que él cargaba con demasiadas preocupaciones como para hacerle responsable de más. Y tenía claro que se lo contaría a Michelle. Y tras haberla visto unos días antes en casa de Yaeko y Kanako, se negaba rotundamente a preocuparla a ella también. Al igual que Akari también le había preguntado cómo se encontraba, y le había llegado a decir que no sabía qué hacer con Adolf porque sentía que la evitaba. No necesitaba saber más. Hasta se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso, sabía que la iba a preocupar y que no dudaría en indagar y en, como ya le había dicho, hablar con el susodicho. Efectivamente, anímicamente estaba bastante mal. Su relación con Adolf desde la susodicha fiesta no sólo no había mejorado, sino que había empeorado. Prácticamente ni la hablaba ni la miraba, siempre la mandaba a trabajar en habituaciones en las que él no estaba, las pocas veces que coincidían en el mismo espacio vital la evitaba de manera muy obvia y su carácter estaba particularmente agriado. Ya poco quedaba de ese cariño que solía demostrar más mediante actos que usando las palabras del que tan conscientes eran ella y el resto de personas del equipo de investigación. Todos lo comentaban en cuanto él no estaba cerca, que algo debía haberle pasado para que se mostrase tan frío con todos. Estaba apático hacia todo aquello que le rodeaba, y ni siquiera parecía mostrarse molesto por las tonterías de Shokichi cuando este iba a visitarle. Lo cual era un suceso que ocurría cada vez más a menudo. Probablemente él también hubiese notado algo y de ahí que los paseos hasta su despacho por parte del rector cada vez fuese más frecuentes. Era de esperar que Adolf se mostrase exasperado o incluso enfadado con él, en vista de las risotadas del hombretón que se dejaban oír a través de la puerta, pero ni siquiera eso parecía hacerle reaccionar. Se comportaba la mayoría del tiempo como si las personas a su alrededor no estuviesen ahí, era como si obviase por completo su presencia.

\- He estado mejor…- respondió, no tenía sentido decirle que estaba bien. Ni quería, ni tampoco conseguiría engañarle- Pero son sólo cosas mías, no te preocupes- el chico chascó la lengua y le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa algo triste.

\- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?- preguntó con total sinceridad, ella negó con la cabeza- ¿De verdad?

\- Dejar de preocuparte tanto por los demás, eso es lo que puedes hacer por mí- le dijo medio riéndose. Él frunció los labios y se rascó la nariz mirándola de soslayo- Y aprovechar tu tiempo con Michelle. Hazlo tanto por ti, como por ella. También necesita relajarse un poco -Akari abrió los ojos de par en par y enrojeció para a continuación aclararse la garganta.

\- Lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

Pese a la seguridad y determinación que parecía mostrar en su voz, sus manos se agarraban al tirante de su mochila con fuerza, mostrando que se encontraba algo inquieto. De hecho por lo bajo musitó un par de palabras en japonés que Eva, evidentemente, no llegó a entender. Sonrió para sí. En el pasado había llegado a ser tan ilusa como para identificarse con Akari en parte, tan locamente enamorado de su profesora y con toda clase de imposiciones morales y sociales que hacían que no fuese posible que su relación llegase a buen puerto. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Pese a ese punto en común por lo demás no tenían nada que ver. Michelle y Akari tenían una relación de estrecha confianza, ella no estaba casada ni tenía pareja conocida y además la diferencia de edad entre ambos era irrisoria comparada con la que había entre ella y Adolf. Y lo más importante y fundamental, los sentimientos de Akari eran correspondidos. Michelle lo quería, muchísimo, y era evidente para cualquier buen observador. Y ya no sólo es que lo quisiera, es que sentía hacía él una obvia atracción tanto sexual como romántica. En cambio Adolf a ella…la apreciaba como ayudante, y si acaso llegaba a eso. En algún momento había llegado a creer que realmente le tenía algo de cariño, como con ese colgante que la había regalado en el Secret Santa o las veces que había dado la cara por ella ante sus padres o ante la misma Rose en la semana que convivieron todos bajo el mismo techo. Pero toda esperanza de que la viese como algo más que una niñata molesta que se había colado en un laboratorio que la quedaba demasiado grande, se había desvanecido al volver de vacaciones. Para Adolf ella no era más que esa cría a la que sus padres le habían pedido hacer de niñero. Como si no tuviese Adolf suficiente con su propia hija y su caprichosa esposa. Eva se cubrió la boca con la mano aunque no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. No debería pensar esas cosas de Rose, apenas la conocía y además era la mujer de Adolf. No era quien para hacer esa clase de comentarios, ni siquiera aunque sintiese que le hirviese la sangre al pensar en ella.

\- Tú cuídate ¿vale? –dio un tirón de la manga de su abrigo haciendo que se detuviese y lo mirase directamente a la cara- Y para cualquier cosa…

\- Sí, sé que puedo contar contigo-le sonrió abiertamente, tenía claro que era verdad. Akari era esa clase de persona que cuando decía algo así, lo decía completamente en serio, y sería capaz de dejar cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a un amigo- Gracias.

\- Y también Michelle, ella se preocupa mucho por ti-Eva asintió. Sonrió para sí y le dio un leve codazo a Akari, que la miró interrogante.

\- Siempre tienes a Michelle en la boca ¿Eh?- ambos se echaron a reír por lo bajo

\- Qué le voy a hacer, siempre pienso en ella- reconoció, pasándose la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo, algo avergonzado pero siendo brutalmente honesto- Pero tampoco he dicho ninguna mentira.

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró, recolocándose el pelo que se le estaba pillando con el tirante del bolso- ¿Hoy comerás con nosotras?

\- Sí- asintió reforzando su respuesta afirmativa- Si al final no puedo ir por lo que sea os aviso para que no me estéis esperando- consultó su teléfono por la forma en la cual sonrió Eva pudo imaginarse perfectamente de quién tenía un mensaje nuevo- Me voy que no llego a clase ¡Hasta luego!

Se despidió de él con la mano conforme lo vio alejarse en dirección a su facultad, iba a paso rápido mientras tecleaba en el teléfono, esquivando la gente que se cruzaba en su camino. Eva sintió una mirada sobre ella que parecía estar fulminándola, y se llevó la mano a la nunca con cierta incomodidad. Al girarse pudo ver a algunos de los miembros del club de admiradores, o fans, o lo que quiera que fuesen de su amigo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Por lo menos dentro de su enajenación, parecían tener cierto sentido común, y no se había encontrado cosas como notas amenazantes pidiéndole que se alejase de él o cosas así. Puede que fuese algo muy peliculero, pero teniendo en cuenta que a él le habían dejado mensajes en la mochila y hasta habían creado una cuenta de Twitter en su honor, no le resultaría raro. Eva se hizo la loca y retomó su camino hasta la facultad de medicina. En cuanto cruzó la puerta sintió un nudo en el estómago y los nubarrones invadir su cabeza de nuevo. En unos segundos, en cuanto subiese las escaleras, avanzase unos metros por ese pasillo que a veces se le hacía eterno, y cruzase la puerta del departamento, lo vería. Como la mañana anterior, y la anterior a esa, y la mañana del día siguiente. Como todos los días desde hacía meses lo primero que hacía al llegar a la facultad era ir al despacho de Adolf, preguntarle qué tareas quería que hiciera ese día y después organizarse en función del horario de clases y prácticas que tuviera ese día. Pero desde que había empezado el año las cosas habían cambiado. En cuanto llegaba, Adolf le daba unos "buenos días" más rutinarios que otra cosa y le señalaba con la cabeza la lista de tareas que ya había dejado apuntada para ella en una hoja. No llegaba a pedirle que se fuese del despacho después de consultar sus tareas, pero su nula conversación, sus respuestas a base de monosílabos y el que no desviase los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador o de los documentos en su mesa, la hacían sentirse lo suficientemente fuera de lugar como para no quedarse más rato. No soportaba ese ambiente tan cargado y tan frío. No se lo decía con palabras, pero sí con su actitud "Estoy ocupado. Molestas. Lárgate" le espetaba con su lenguaje corporal. Y eso hacía. Sintiendo el corazón en puño, la boca seca, y la pesadumbre inundarla, dejaba el despacho y se iba a clase. En ocasiones se topaba con Michelle, y se obligaba a mostrar una sonrisa para no preocuparla. Pero no siempre conseguía engañarla y no era raro que al pasar a su lado le diese algún apretón en el hombro o le dedicase algunas palabras de ánimo. Realmente si no fuese por sus amigos, particularmente ella, Akari y Sheila, se habría derrumbado ya.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta y tragando saliva abrió la puerta del departamento. En ocasiones había llegado incluso a plantearse el volver a Alemania. Odiaba la idea, de hecho sólo de imaginárselo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y se sentía flaquear, pero en sus momentos más bajos en los que la indiferencia de Adolf la golpeaba con más fuerza, llegaba a creer que era lo mejor. Allí parecía que sólo lo molestaba, ya prácticamente no trabajaba como su ayudante así que tampoco estaba aprendiendo mucho así que ¿qué hacía en EEUU? Para ir a clase sin más bien podía hacerlo en su país de origen. Además, una de las principales razones para no marcharse, sus amigos, parecía que estaban reorganizando sus vidas dejándola a ella atrás. Era como si no la necesitasen para ser felices y seguir adelante. Como si relación con ellos no fuese lo suficientemente estrecha o fuerte como para que su ausencia les afectase. Se sentía mal pensando eso, porque sabía que la apreciaban y más de una vez se lo habían demostrado, pero le daba la sensación de que para ellos era más una molestia que otra cosa. Esa amiga de la que siempre había que estar pendiente y realmente no les aportaba otra cosa que problemas. No tenía más que recordar la noche que pasó en casa de Kanako y Yaeko para convencerse de ello. Había acabado criticando a Kanako, la cual estaba destrozada, y para colmo su entereza se fue al traste y terminó por llorar en el baño mientras Sheila la consolaba. No hacía nada bien salvo incordiar. Además a todo ello tenía que sumarle algo, que la hacía sentirse aún una persona más horrible. Se alegraba por Sheila e Iván, muchísimo. Ambos eran amigos suyos y los quería un montón y verlos tan felices la alegraba también a ella. Pero sentía una profunda envidia. Sheila, pese a que seguía encariñada con él, había conseguido superar su encaprichamiento con Shokichi y era algo con lo que ya no se comía la cabeza. No es que ya no le gustase, seguía haciéndolo, pero había conseguido asimilar que era una relación imposible y estaba en paz consigo misma. Eso había hecho que Eva se sintiese terriblemente sola, no porque Sheila tuviese novio, sino porque ella había conseguido superar algo que a ella aún le atormentaba, el enamorarse de alguien con mucha más edad y con quien no era posible mantener una relación. Casi ni de amistad, así que mucho menos, romántica. Puede que como dice el refrán el mal de muchos sea consuelo de tontos, pero el tener a su lado a alguien con el mismo conflicto interno que ella la reconfortaba. Se sentía acompañada. Ahora en cambio se veía como una inútil incapaz de enfrentarse a sus propios fantasmas. Estaba claro que necesitaba madurar. Ese aislamiento y sobre proteccionismo que habían mantenido sus padres a su alrededor toda su vida no le había dado más que problemas.

Y esa era la principal razón por la cual la idea de volver a Alemania, aunque a veces se le pasase por la cabeza, se le hacía insoportable. No quería volver a ese ambiente asfixiante en el que no era más que un maniquí que sus padres utilizaban para llevar de adorno a eventos sociales y que nunca tenía voz propia. En su casa no era más que una sombra, que un títere que sus padres manejaban a voluntad. Hablaban por ella como si de ventrílocuos se tratasen y lo único que tenía permitido hacer era sonreír, asentir y saludar. No es que le dijesen directamente que no hablase, simplemente no la dejaban. Llevaban haciéndolo desde que era pequeña y lo tenía totalmente asumido como algo normal y como parte de su personalidad. No fue hasta que fue a EEUU que se dio cuenta de la gran mentira que llevaba años viviendo. Y empezó a conocerse a sí misma y a darse cuenta de lo que realmente le gustaba y lo que no, y descubrió que lo que ella quería, distaba mucho de lo que querían para ella sus padres. Y eso la aterrorizaba. Ahora que había vivido en libertad volver a esa especie de arresto domiciliario al cual la tenían sometida provocaba en ella tal ansiedad, que algunas noches se desahogaba llorando amortiguando su llanto en la almohada. Lo último que necesitaba es que su compañera de habitación la escuchase y empezase a indagar.

Pasó frente al despacho donde estaba Michelle y no la vio aunque su mochila ya estaba allí. O bien estaba en alguna clase o consultado algo sobre su tesis en el despacho de Joseph. Esperaba que fuese lo primero pues sus encuentros con él, pese a que ya habían solucionado el asunto de la proposición de matrimonio, seguían siendo algo tensos. Si bien antes de la pedida siempre volvía de su despacho echando maldiciones y llamándole de todo menos bonito, ahora cuando lo hacía su expresión era algo triste y caminaba en absoluto silencio, distraída. Se mordió el labio. Pensaba distraerse algo con ella antes de entrar a ver a Adolf. Verla siempre le daba el empuje de fuerza que necesitaba para hacerlo, conseguía transmitirle una seguridad momentánea que la hacía sentirse mejor. Aunque fuese sólo porque el saber que ella iba a estar allí cuando saliese la ayudaba a relajarse. Se sentía menos desamparada. Dejó atrás el despacho, sintiendo el miedo oprimiéndole el pecho. No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar cuando abriese la puerta ni cómo reaccionar ante ello. En ocasiones en su interior sentía bullir la ira, que quería exigirle que le explicase su actitud. Pero callaba. Otras veces al ver su mirada triste se le partía el alma y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, y se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué le pasaba y decirle que podía contar con ella. Pero callaba. En otros momentos tenía ganas de devolverle esa actitud fría y distante que él le ofrecía y mirarle por encima del hombro, contestándole solo con monosílabos. Pero callaba. Y también había días en los que simplemente lloraría y le suplicaría que al menos la mirase. Pero callaba. Daba igual lo que sintiese, lo que su instinto, sus emociones, o su corazón le pidiesen hacer. Acababa haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, aquello para lo que la habían educado y en lo que era toda una experta. Callar, sonreír y fingir que no existía. Era lo más sabio, o eso le parecía en ese momento. Aunque estaba segura de que si se lo decía a sus amigos no estarían de acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos no lo vivían de la misma forma que ella. Ninguno de ellos tenía que soportar aquellos de los que se habían enamorado los ignorasen de esa manera.

Se sentía estúpida por seguir queriéndolo pese a sus desplantes, ojalá se hubiera encariñado de cualquier otra persona. Pero en el fondo….en el fondo sabía que no era así. Se lo había demostrado más de una vez. En realidad era atento, de muy buen corazón, se preocupaba mucho por aquellos a quienes apreciaba y era como un padre para ellos. Sabía que era amable, solícito y comprensivo y que desvivía por su mujer y su niña. Que no dudaba en ayudar a quien fuera cuando era necesario, aunque tuviese que dejar a medias hasta el mismo trabajo. Y era por ello que le dolía aún más verle tan frío y poco accesible. Nunca había sido como un libro abierto, pero parecía totalmente encerrado en sí mismo, hasta el punto de que no lo reconocía. El Adolf que ahora saludaba cada mañana no tenía nada que ver con el Adolf que se empeñó en llevarla a la fiesta de _Halloween_. Y lo echaba muchísimo de menos.

\- ¡Eva!- levantó la cabeza al oír su nombre, topándose con alguien que no se esperaba ver pero que tan sólo con su presencia la hizo sentir un alivio repentino- Hacía mucho que no coincidíamos, me alegro mucho de verte.

\- Hola Shokichi, lo mismo digo- respondió algo cohibida, su entusiasmo a veces la hacía empequeñecerse un poco, pero tampoco era una sensación desagradable.

\- He venido a saludar a Adolf- sonrió abiertamente pero chascó la lengua a continuación- Me ha despachado rápido, este hombre siempre parece estar ocupado.

\- Sí- murmuró asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza. Alzó sus ojos hacia Shokichi, mostrando una sonrisa algo triste- Y ahora más que nunca.

El hombre acortó la distancia entre ellos de una zancada y le dio un abrazo sin previo aviso. Pese a su sorpresa inicial no se apartó. Ya conocía más que de sobra la costumbre que tenía el hombretón de repartir cariño siempre que podía. Además, antes de que se diese cuenta, se había acomodado en el abrazo. No sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero había logrado hacer que su ansiedad se calmase en unos segundos. Era como si hubiese percibido a la perfección lo que pasaba por su cabeza y fuese capaz de transmitirle la tranquilidad y seguridad que necesitaba a través de su gesto de cariño. Tras unos segundos, se separó de ella y apoyó la mano en su cabeza, tomando una actitud paternal. Eva cerró los ojos al sentir la gran extremidad del hombretón resolviéndole el pelo, por alguna razón, la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Pese a que sus padres la agobiasen y renegase de ellos, los quería mucho, y en ocasiones echaba de menos el tener una figura de una madre o un padre cerca. Pero Shokichi lo era, y no sólo para ella sino para el resto de sus amigos, incluidos Michelle y Keiji. De hecho, estaba segura de que lo era hasta para Adolf, que ya era padre y en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

\- Está pasando un mal momento y en vez de pedir ayuda se aísla- la agarró por los hombros y la miró fijamente, con una sonrisa auténtica y hablando con absoluta seguridad- No es por ti, no has hecho nada mal.

Sin decir nada más ni darla oportunidad de añadir nada a ella, la soltó y se alejó por el pasillo, saludando con efusividad a las personas que e iba encontrando en su camino. Eva lo siguió con la mirada un instante con la mano sobre el pecho e intentando asimilar lo que Shokichi había querido decirle. A veces le daba la impresión de que ese hombre tenía la capacidad de leer la mente de aquellos que le rodeaban. Puede que fuese infantil y algo pesado cuanto tenía ganas de bromear, pero cuando la ocasión lo requería siempre sabía qué hacer. Se agarró al asa del bolso y clavó su mirada en el suelo un momento, reflexiva. Le gustaría que su padre fuese un poco más como Shokichi y un poco menos como el "señor Frost". Su apellido le definía demasiado bien. Quizás si fuese más como el rector la abrazaría o le demostraría cariño. Ni siquiera al reunirse en las vacaciones de navidad tras meses sin verse, le había demostrado la mitad de cariño que Shokichi hacía un momento. Sintió ganas de llorar. La trataba más como su hija un extraño que su propio padre. Con esos antecedentes no le estrañaba haberse enamorado de alguien como Adolf, felizmente casado y padre de una niña encantadora. Puede que en realidad no estuviese buscando un amante, sino un padre.

Tomó aire un par de veces animándose a sí misma, y dio tres suaves golpes a la puerta del despacho de Adolf, esperando su respuesta para poder entrar. En cuanto escuchó la voz dándole paso, abrió y se coló dentro, tragando saliva con dificultad. Allí estaba, igual que el día anterior. Sentado frente su escritorio, el cual estaba cubierto de libros y papeles con un texto limpio y cuidado, de bonita caligrafía que en seguida reconoció como como la de Adolf. Ella entró saludando y llegó a creer que no la había oído, pues durante unos segundos no dio muestras de haberse enterado que alguien había entrado en su despacho. Se recolocó el bolso en el hombro con cierta incomodidad, no teniendo muy claro si debía hacerse notar o no. Quizás debía carraspear, o saludarle de nuevo o algo similar, pero no lo tenía nada claro. Además había algo en el ambiente del despacho que la paralizaba. El aire era cargado, pesado y estaba enrarecido, casi hasta le daba la sensación de notar una densa niebla a su alrededor pese a que no la hubiese. Se sentía como si hubiera cruzado la puerta al espacio para fumadores de un edificio aunque no hubiese rastro de tabaco alguno. Y desde luego el aspecto de Adolf no ayudaba a desprenderse de esa imagen de decadencia. Últimamente parecía más cansado y era evidente que no dormía bien, lo cual no era de extrañar dado todo el tiempo que pasaba en la universidad. No obstante su estado esa mañana era aún peor. Se le veía apocado, casi consumido, encogido en sí mismo, pálido y con profundas ojeras. Su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo normal y hasta incluso parecía estar más seco y estropeado. Pese a sus marcadas cicatrices y constitución delgada siempre había tenido, en parte por su mirada afilada y certera, un porte que le hacía resaltar sobre los demás. Incluso junto a Shokichi, pese a que el rector era mucho más alto y fornido, era Adolf quien más intimidaba de ambos. Pero ahora sólo parecía un pequeño hombre. Perdido, débil, enclenque…como si fuese tan sólo la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido.

\- Eres tú, Eva- musitó poniéndole la tapa a la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo y desviando momentáneamente la mirada hacia ella, para clavarla en un libro frente a él instantes después- Buen trabajo ayer, me gustaría que hoy siguieses con lo mismo

\- Vale- dijo en un murmullo prácticamente inaudible. Agachó la cabeza esperando algún comentario más, pero tras uno segundos se incertidumbre, no llegó.

El sonido de las hojas del libro que Adolf estaba consultando sonaba como un estallido en sus oídos, y la indiferencia con la cual la trató cayó como plomo sobre su estómago. Se mordió el labio. Hoy era de esos días en los que sentía que se iba a echar a llorar y suplicarle que al menos la mirase a la cara y le explicase qué pasaba. Si Shokichi estaba en lo cierto no era un problema con ella, pero si eso era verdad ¿entonces por qué la ignoraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué hacía como si no existiese? El hombre carraspeó y señaló con un gesto con la cabeza un papel que tenía prácticamente al borde de la mesa, frente a ella. Se acercó para leerlo, topándose con las muestras exactas que tenía que preparar, los nombres con los que estaban etiquetadas y dónde tendría que trabajar. En el laboratorio 2.3, es el que estaba más lejos del que estaba utilizando él últimamente. Eso quería decir que probablemente hasta que no terminase el día y le avisase de que se marchaba y ya había terminado sus tareas, no volverían a verse el pelo. Era obvio que quería mantenerla lo más alejada de él posible, y a Eva no se le ocurría qué había hecho para que tuviese esa reticencia a estar a su alrededor. Puede que fuese algo tímida, callada e inocente, pero no era tonta. No era para nada tonta, y se daba cuenta perfectamente de esas cosas. De hecho aun sin palabras Adolf la estaba diciendo que ya podía retirarse y dejar de molestarle, que estaba ocupado. Tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Quizás sí había hecho algo después de todo. Su relación con Rose no había sido buena, y había llegado a contestarla de mala formas en la cocina. Puede que se lo hubiese contado y por eso era tan frío hacia ella, porque estaba enfadado por haber molestado a su mujer. La adoraba, así que no le resultaría raro. Apretó los puños y con ellos la hoja entre sus dedos, debería haberse callado. Como hacía siempre, no era nuevo para ella, callar, asentir y tragar, sin contestar ni defenderse por muy ofensivo que le resultase lo que le estuviesen diciendo.

Dobló cuidadosamente el papel en su mano y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como hacía siempre desde que su comunicación con Adolf se reducía prácticamente a la escrita. Levantó la vista para echarle un último vistazo, para cerciorarse de que no quería nada más y se encontró con que el hombre seguía sin mover los ojos del libro frente a él, que parecía leer con avidez. Iba a retirarse cuando algo llamó su atención. En el hueco de la mesa en el cual anteriormente estaban las fotografías de Rose y Dana, ahora sólo había un espacio vacío. El corazón le dio un desagradable vuelco ¿y si realmente había pasado algo malo con su familia y no quería compartirlo? ¿Y si esa era la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan hosco? Se moría de ganas de preguntar, y lo miró con cierta ansia y notando la cuestión quemándole en la lengua, pero se obligó a tomar aire y tranquilizarse. No era quien para meterse en su familia, y si no había dicho nada _motu proprio_ probablemente era porque no quería hablar de ello. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en el perchero en el cual tenía su abrigo. Junto a él había colgada una bufanda fina, Adolf casi siempre llevaba algo para cubrirse el cuello y la cara incluso en pleno verano. Sintió una pequeña decepción al no reconocer la bufanda casera en forma de anguila que le había regalado en el _Secret Santa_. Le había dicho que le gustó mucho, pero no le había visto una sola vez con ella desde que se reiniciaron las clases. Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano al cuello. Ella tampoco había sido capaz de ponerse el regalo que él le había hecho desde entonces. En cuanto lo miraba y leía el mensaje, "sonríe", notaba una punzada en el pecho. Hacía ya bastante que no tenía ganas de sonreír, y las pocas veces que lo hacía, hasta se sentía culpable por ello. Era como si algo, mezcla entre la tristeza, la apatía y la desidia, estuviese cargado a su espalda no dejándola vivir con normalidad. Y cada día crecía y crecía, alimentándose de sus miedos, de sus fracasos, de sus errores, de sus desengaños y desilusiones. Y si en algún momento conseguía librarse de esos sentimientos negativos, podía sentir en la nuca la gélida respiración de ese ser que cargaba en los hombros, recordándole que estaba ahí y que no tenía derecho a ser feliz. Era como si la tuviese secuestrada, y en cierto modo hubiese desarrollado síndrome de Estocolmo por su horrible captor.

Se giró para irse, musitando una despedida que Adolf respondió en voz baja y con un tono algo seco. Según se iba a marcharse y cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo pudo atisbar algo que nunca había visto antes. Medio escondido entre el perchero y la pared, se apoyaba un bastón de color negro. Impecable, brillante, parecía que apenas se había usado. Su mango era plateado, de hecho bajo la entrenada vista de Eva, acostumbrada a estar en fiestas rodeada de lujos y joyería cara, realmente parecía plata. La manija estaba tallada con un dibujo intrincado de flores y hojas, y en su parte superior estaba adornada con una piedra en un color verde que a Eva se le antojó que era de un tono similar al de los ojos de Adolf. Dirigió una última mirada preocupada al hombre. Ahora que se daba cuenta hacía bastante tiempo que no le veía andar. Sus últimos encuentros siempre habían sido con él sentado bien en su despacho o en uno de los laboratorios, y no le había visto caminando apoyándose en el bastón. No era algo que se comentase mucho, pero sus padres le habían hablado alguna vez del horrible accidente que Adolf había sufrido en su infancia por culpa de uno compañeros de colegio y que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida. Además de las secuelas más evidentes, como las cicatrices que asomaban a su cuello, rostro e incluso partes de sus manos, habían quedado otras menos visibles pero igual de problemáticas. O más. Una de ellas era una recurrente cojera que si bien normalmente no era muy acusada y Adolf conseguía disimular bien, cuando recaía se hacía horrible y dificultaba bastante su día a día. En momentos así no le quedaba otra que recurrir a su bastón.

Durante un instante se planteó si preguntarle algo al respecto, preocupándose por su estado. Pero al punto recordó que él en ningún momento le había hablado ni de su accidente, ni de sus consecuencias, ni de su cojera…lo cual era un claro indicativo de que era un tema que prefería no tratar con ella. Si decía algo al respecto, Adolf sabría que había estado hablando de él, su pasado y sus dolencias con terceras personas, y estaba segura de que no le haría ni pizca de gracia. Se preocupaba por él, y realmente quería saber si había alguna razón tras el hecho de que su cojera hubiese empeorado o era mera coincidencia. Si se relacionaba con las fotografías ausentes de Rose y Dana en su escritorio, o si eran hechos aislados que simplemente habían coincidido en el tiempo. Pero al igual que hacía un rato, y que todas las mañanas anteriores y que probablemente el resto de su vida… Eva calló, sonrió tristemente y fingió que no existía. Abandonó el despacho sin murmurar ni una sola palabra más, y dejando que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose hablase por ella.

En cuanto la vio salir, Adolf se permitió expulsar el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se masajeó las sienes. Odiaba eso. La situación, a sí mismo, incluso ese maldito despacho. Sabía perfectamente que la estaba haciendo daño, habría que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta. Esa mirada cargada de congoja y tristeza que le dirigía, esa forma en la cual tragaba saliva con dificultad aguantando el llanto, la manera en la cual sus manos se agarraban con nerviosismo a su bolso, o su carpeta, o su chaqueta...cualquier cosa que tuviese a su alcance. Pero era lo mejor para ella, aunque ahora le doliese, prefería que así fuese. Quería que le odiase, que se percatase del monstruo que era y así se alejase de él totalmente convencida de ello. Eva era demasiado buena y si le pedía distanciarse de cualquier otra manera se negaría, pero si conseguía que le viese como alguien a quien no podía soportar terminaría por alejarse ella misma, sintiendo incluso una liberación al desprenderse de él. Así en el futuro, si es que acaso en algún momento se ponía a pensar en él, no lo vería con añoranza o cariño... sino con rabia, y no se arrepentiría de haberse alejado. Quería que tuviese una vida tranquila, lejos de él para no poder mancillarla, para no salpicarla con sus problemas, para que siguiera siendo tan dulce y pura como lo era ahora. Para que pudiese crecer y madurar sin verse consumida por su horrible influencia, que no haría sino arrastrarla a la oscuridad en la que él se encontraba sumido. Aún era demasiado joven para tener que lidiar con las vicisitudes de la vida adulta, como muy bien le había dicho Michelle en la fiesta de fin de año. Eva debería estar saliendo con sus amigos, divirtiéndose, disfrutando su juventud. Incluso tonteando con numerosos ligues y emborrachándose de vez en cuando si quería. Era el momento para hacerlo, para experimentar y disfrutar, sobre todo ahora que había abandonado el asfixiante yugo de sus padres, aunque fuese sólo de forma temporal. Pero era por él por quién había llorado en esa fiesta, y no tenía muy claro por qué. Aunque si indagaba muy en el fondo de su ser creía poder adivinarlo, pero prefería no pensarlo mucho.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Ese molesto pinchazo que notaba en esa zona y que solía anunciar que se avecinaba una intensa jaqueca se estaba empezando a hacer notar. Llevaba días así, y su insomnio no ayudaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de discernir con claridad si el no dormir se debía al dolor de la cabeza o era a la inversa. Además su malestar general le estaba pasando factura, notaba la piel alrededor de sus terribles cicatrices más sensible de lo normal, y hasta el más mínimo roce de la ropa se le llegaba a hacer insoportable en algún momento. Y su cojera le estaba complicando enormemente el poder fingir que no pasaba nada frente a los demás. Si le veían con una recaída preguntarían, y no sabría qué contestarles. Se llevó la mano a la pierna, le estaba doliendo y notó en la rodilla algo punzante que al mismo tiempo le quemaba, como si una aguja de hierro caliente le estuviera atravesando o como si la electricidad le recorriese igual que ese día cuando aún era un niño que el mundo no había llegado a corromper. Sin levantarse de la silla, sacó del bolsillo de su bata un elegante pastillero que Rose le había regalado hacía ya unos años. Lo abrió soltando un quejido por lo bajo y sin muchos miramientos se introdujo un comprimido en la boca. No era más que un analgésico bastante potente. Dado su estado era bastante normal tener que tomar uno de vez en cuando, pero desde hacía unas semanas los consumía casi como si fuesen caramelos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que no le aliviaban el dolor tan efectivamente como deberían, pero por lo menos le abotargaban la cabeza lo suficiente como para no pensar con tanta claridad. En ese momento, para él, perder la capacidad de pensar era el mejor regalo que le podían hacer. Daría lo que fuese con tal de no dar vueltas una y otra vez a lo que le atormentaba. Para no pensar en Rose y sus excusas, en los ojos marrones de Dana y en el daño que le estaba haciendo a Eva. Esa pobre niña estaba sufriendo por él. Tanto por el dolor que le provocaba directamente para que finalmente le repudiase, como por el que le causaba sin ser realmente consciente de ello. Quería que fuese feliz. Desde el primer momento que la vio fue el primer sentimiento que le asaltó, fuera como fuese, sentía la necesidad de ver a Eva auténticamente feliz. Puede que fuese por su mirada triste, por lo cohibida que era, por la pureza que le desprendía, o incluso porque le recordaba a sí mismo años atrás, cuando aún estaba obligado a pertenecer a ese mundo de falsas buenas intenciones, intereses económicos y sonrisas artificiales del cual había huido en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. No quería que se convirtiese en alguien como él, que pese a tenerlo todo, vivía con la continua preocupación de que algo iba a salir mal, de que no era lo suficientemente bueno, de que no era una persona como los demás. Fue genuinamente feliz unos años, cuando comenzó su relación con Rose, cuando consiguió quedarse en USA, cuando nació Dana…pero desde entonces su vida parecía haber ido en caída libre y le daba la impresión de que no tardaría en estrellarse contra el suelo haciéndose añicos. Cuando miraba a Eva, se veía a él mismo, y no quería que ella acabase igual. Desde lo más profundo de su ser necesitaba verla feliz, sonreír tan sinceramente como en esa fiesta de _Halloween_ de meses atrás. Y había algo que Adolf tenía tan claro como el agua del vaso frente a él, de la que dio un largo trago para hacer pasar la pastilla que aún tenía sobre la lengua. Eva no podría ser feliz mientras él estuviese a su alrededor, todos aquellos que estaban a su lado acababan sufriendo en algún momento. Era por eso que necesitaba alejarla y convertirse en un ser invisible para Eva. Si para ello era necesario conseguir que lo odiase, se convertiría en un ser detestable sin dudarlo.

Posó el vaso en la mesa e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo. Pese a que llevaba en la universidad desde muy temprano había avanzado mucho menos de lo que le habría gustado. Sobre su conciencia pesaba como plomo el pequeño tubo con una muestra de sangre que estaba esperando para analizar durante la hora de la comida, cuando el departamento estuviese prácticamente vacío. El experimento era rutinario pero no entraba dentro de los análisis que tenía que hacer por lo que probablemente le harían preguntas si le veían. No estaba preparado para decir la verdad y no quería tener que inventarse excusas. Mentir era agotador y hacía mucho que había perdido las ganas y las fuerzas para intentarlo siquiera. Así que tendría que tener sumo cuidado y andar con pies de plomo. La cantidad de horas que pasaba en la facultad, siendo el primero en llegar y el último en irse, ya levantaban sospechas y aunque no preguntasen directamente podía leer la cuestión en los ojos de sus compañeros. También era consciente de que su carácter no era el mejor, él mismo había notado cómo su situación le había llevado a ser aún más arisco de lo habitual. Michelle ya le había dado un par de toques de atención al respecto, y las visitas de Shokichi cada vez eran más frecuentes. El rector era consciente de que algo le pasaba, pero en lugar de preguntar se conformaba con visitarle todos los días, contarle alguna chorrada mientras le miraba con preocupación y marcharse poco después. Agradecía las visitas de su amigo pues le ayudaban a distraer la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo las detestaba. No quería relacionarse con nadie, prefería estar solo, y su compañía en ocasiones se volvía demasiado agobiante para él. De hecho esto último había ocurrido esa misma mañana, hacía ya un rato.

\- ¡Toc, toc! ¿Se puede?- había preguntado con alegría, asomándose a la puerta. Adolf no pudo evitar suspirar con cierto hastío.

\- Shokichi ¿para qué preguntas? Si ya has entrado.

\- Por cortesía- se defendió pasando al despacho y cerrando tras de sí, acomodándose al instante en la silla vacía frente al escritorio.

\- Cortesía sería si preguntases antes de entrar.

\- Eso son detalles insignificantes- dijo quitándole importancia y dando un manotazo en el aire- Vengo a hacerte una visita.

\- Como cada mañana desde hace semanas- le miró enarcando una ceja y se topó con la radiante sonrisa del rector, despatarrado frente a él. Debía confesar que sentía cierta envidia de él y en ocasiones le gustaría ser un poco más así. Feliz, despreocupado, capaz de sonreír honestamente – Estoy ocupado

\- Siempre estás ocupado- se quejó haciendo un puchero- ¿No puedes sacar un momentito para mí? – tras su inicial comportamiento algo infantil pareció ponerse serio de golpe y se recolocó en la silla, sentándose con la espalda recta y apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos, mirándole fijamente- Estoy seguro de que llevas aquí muchas horas, y de que planeas quedarte unas cuantas más.

Interiormente, Adolf se vio en la necesidad de alabar la pericia que había tenido Shokichi para introducir el tema y llevarle a su terreno, preguntándole indirectamente por qué estaba tantas horas en la universidad. No obstante, en su exterior suspiró con exasperación y posó su pluma estilográfica sobre la mesa con desgana tras ponerle la tapa. Desde luego no le diría la verdad. Ni siquiera era capaz de admitir para sí mismo que no soportaba ver los ojos de Dana, tan diferente de él mismo, mirándole con ilusión cuando le veía llegar a casa. La amaba más que a su vida, esa pequeña niña que le llamaba papá y que alzaba las manitas hacia él buscando su cariño, era todo su orgullo. Si había algo en este mundo que Adolf creía que sin duda era maravilloso, esa era su hija. Pero la realidad, esa que se palpaba en unos rasgos físicos nada parecidos a los que él veía en sí mismo al mirarse al espejo, atravesaba su corazón como una estaca cada vez que pensaba en ello. Le dolía horrores llegar a casa cuando Dana ya estaba dormida, pudiendo sólo darla un beso en la cabeza y arroparla. Le desgarraba marcharse a trabajar antes de que la cría despertase, despidiéndose de igual manera hasta un montón de horas después. Le atormentaba haberse convertido en el padre ausente que se prometió a sí mismo que nunca sería. Pero cuando veía a Dana dormida sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sentía que podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo un poco más. Alzó la mirada y se topó con que Shokichi, expectante, le dirigía un ceño ligeramente fruncido y arrugaba los labios en un mohín preocupado. No, definitivamente no podía decirle que pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa porque aunque adoraba a su hija, le dolía verla. Y tampoco podía hablarle de Rose y de como su relación con ella descencía vertiginosamente cuesta abajo y precipitándose a lo que parecía que iba a ser un abrupto y doloroso final. Tenía que detener esa caída sin frenos, aunque perdiese la salud para conseguirlo. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó, cruzando las manos frente a él, apoyándolas en la mesa para intentar mantener su habitual semblante aparentemente imperturbable.

\- Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo, y son cosas que no pueden esperar- empezó a colocar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, Shokichi enarcó una ceja con incredulidad, pero sonrió al instante.

\- ¡Habérmelo dicho! - dio una sonora palmada sobre la superficie del escritorio, que hizo dar un respingo a Adolf que fue capaz de disimular reacomodándose en el asiento - Si necesitas más ayudantes te puedo asignar más ¡seguro que hay alumnos interesados!

\- No hace falta, ya tengo muy buen equipo- giró ligeramente la cabeza, no soportando la intensa mirada de Shokichi escrutándole. - Y como ayudante Eva ya hace un trabajo excelente.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí, es una chica muy inteligente- sonrió- Además de encantadora ¿no crees? Debe ser muy gratificante trabajar con una persona tan capaz y dispuesta como ella- Adolf se congeló un instante, Shokichi estaba intentando llegar a algo, y no se le ocurría el qué. Le devolvió la mirada y se encontró que él parecía impasible, mostrando su habitual actitud amable y alegre.

\- Sí, lo es- contestó dubitativo. Se planteó si preguntale directamente qué pretendía pero optó por hacerse el loco. Era mejor así, se ahorrarían tener que dar explicaciones.

\- Debes notarlo ahora que trabajas menos con ella ¿verdad?

Se quedó helado, y de hecho sintió como si una brisa gélida recorriese su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Eso era lo que pasaba. Shokichi se había percatado de que estaba distanciándose de Eva a marchas forzadas y había ido a indagar. Intentó mantenerse impasible, aunque le traicionó la manera en la cual apretó los puños. Esperaba que su amigo no se hubiera percatado de ese nimio detalle.

\- El trabajo en el que estoy centrado ahora mismo requiere ciertos conocimientos que ella por el momento no tiene- se excusó aunque Shokichi ni siquiera se lo había pedido

\- Ya veo ¡es una lástima! Pero seguro que en seguida ya tiene la capacidad de ayudarte de nuevo, es una chica lista

Vio a Shokichi re-acomodarse en la silla, no parecía que tuviese intención de irse pronto, y estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de evadir airoso sus preguntas. Entró en pánico cuando se percató de que los ojos del hombre se habían posado en el hueco de su escritorio en el cual hasta esa misma mañana estaban las fotografía de Dana y Rose. Desvió la vista al instante, si su amigo le miraba directamente a la cara y le preguntaba no se veía capaz de mantener la entereza. Destapó su pluma estilográfica y garabateó un par de firmas en una hoja, con la esperanza de que Shokichi llegase a la conclusión de que estaba muy ocupado para atenderle y se marchase. Sentía que el castillo de naipes que estaba construyendo alrededor de su vida privada, su familia y sus preocupaciones, en un vano intento porque nada de ello saliese a la luz, se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro. Abrió su escritorio y sacó una pequeña libreta de la que arrancó una hoja, y en la que comenzó a escribir la lista de tareas que Eva debía hacer. Miró a Shokichi de reojo como diciéndole "mira que ocupado estoy, márchate", pero no pareció darse por aludido. En vista de que los métodos más indirectos no parecían funcionar optó por hacer gala de su ya afamado mal carácter.

\- Shokichi, estoy ocupado- espetó, soltando un suspiro exasperado- ¿Quieres algo más?

\- Últimamente pareces algo preocupado…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla, acariciando con uno de sus dedos su peculiar barba- Incluso agobiado me atrevería a decir- le dijo con seriedad.

Esperaba que no le preguntase qué le pasaba, no sabría qué contestarle. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir hablando. Quería quedarse a solas por mucho que se fuese a comer la cabeza al verse sin compañía que le distrajese. Ese tubo con una muestra de sangre que había puesto a buen recaudo esa mañana le estaba dificultando mantener la compostura, y Shokichi era muy perspicaz. No tardaría en darse cuenta de que algo ocurría y entonces ya sí que resultaría imposible librarse de él. Cada vez que su mente divagaba a si la muestra seguiría dónde la había dejado, a cuándo hacer la prueba y a los resultados que podía obtener, su fachada se resquebrajaba y amenazaba con derrumbarse. Definitivamente era un monstruo. No se merecía la preocupación y comprensión de sus amigos, ni la de Shokichi, ni la de Michelle, ni mucho menos la de la dulce Eva.

\- Me preguntaba…- empezó a decirle finalmente su amigo- ¿Te apetecería salir tomar algo hoy después de trabajar? ¡Yo invito!

\- No es necesario, estoy cansado- suspiró con cierto alivio, mientras sólo le hablase de eso podría manejar la situación sin problema- Además prefiero ir a casa y disfrutar de la compañía de Rose y Dana.

\- Jo, yo quería sacarte por ahí para que te animases un poco- rezongó- Pasas tanto tiempo aquí que empiezas a tener la cara igual que las anguilas esas que estudias.

\- Muy halagador- respondió con acritud

\- ¡Venga anda, sólo un ratito!- le animó ignorando su reproche- Salimos pronto de aquí y antes de la hora de la cena ya estarás en casa ¿A qué hora se acuesta Dana? ¡Hasta podrás leerle el cuento de antes de dormir!

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer, no puedo salir antes- Adolf sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, no había nada que quisiera más que eso, que poder llegar pronto a casa y abrazar a su hija. Pero al mismo tiempo le angustiaba el volver a un hogar que ya no lo era- Y ahora si me disculpas…- colocó parte de los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa en un gran montón que Shokichi miró arrugando la nariz- Me estás entreteniendo y estoy ocupado

\- Está bien, está bien- alzó las manos en una actitud defensiva- Ya me voy, no te molesto más- se levantó arrastrando la silla- Pero si te animas la oferta sigue en pie, estaré en mi despacho. O sino díselo a Michelle que vamos a ultimar detalles de la _Super Bowl_ y hemos quedado luego.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo más por cortesía que otra cosa, pues realmente no tenía intención alguna de quedar con ellos- Hasta luego, Shokichi

Por la expresión de decepción que vio en la cara de su amigo le quedó claro que él también sabía perfectamente que no pensaba aceptar su oferta de ninguna de las maneras. No obstante en el momento que se despidió de él y salió por la puerta la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro, dejando tras de sí un vacío y un frío en el despacho que hicieron que Adolf se encogiese momentáneamente en sí mismo. Shokichi tenía esa capacidad de llenar de luz y calor los sitios en los que estaba, y ahora que se había marchado la habitación parecía más grande y vacía. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a sus quehaceres, no tenía tiempo que perder. No obstante parecía que esa mañana no iban a dejar de interrumpirle y no pasaron más que unos minutos cuando volvieron a llamar a su puerta y apareció Eva.

De eso hacía ya un buen rato. Se había quedado dándole vueltas a la visitas de ambos y al agobio que le había supuesto la de Shokichi y no se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado. Se llevó una mano a la pierna de nuevo, el analgésico aún tardaría un rato en hacerle efecto y le estaba dando pinchazos, si no se calmaba le costaría mucho disimular en cuanto tuviese que caminar, y ya bastantes comentarios provocaba el que tuviera que apoyarse en su bastón. En el departamento ya todos sabían que de vez en cuando tenía que recurrir a él pero hasta entonces no había tenido que hacerlo durante tantos días seguidos. Los comentarios que al principio le hacían directamente a él preguntándole qué tal estaba y dándole ánimos, se estaban transformando en cuchicheos a su paso. Por eso intentaba trabajar solo y no cruzarse con nadie y, a ser posible, evitar depender de su bastón estando en el trabajo, pero no siempre podía. Era perfectamente consciente de que atiborrarse a analgésicos para intentar mitigar el dolor y forzarse a caminar bien no era una solución, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Veía que estaba perdiendo el control de su vida, que su presente y futuro se escurría entre sus dedos como si de arena se tratase. Pero si conseguía al menos trabajar y mantener a raya el dolor físico de su cuerpo, sentía que no estaba todo perdido, que en algunos aspectos de su existencia aun conseguía ser él quien tenía la última palabra. Gracias a ello había conseguido que hasta el momento Eva no le hubiese descubierto usando el bastón, de hecho él nunca le había hablado de que en ocasiones lo necesitaba, aunque no dudaba que sus padres ya la habrían puesto al tanto. No obstante era mejor si ella no sabía que su cojera estaba en su peor momento, sino se compadecería de él. Y no quería la compasión de nadie, no se la merecía.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en sus manos. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, su mente acababa divagando hacia Eva y hacia el daño que le estaba haciendo. Y a si realmente lo hacía por ella, para que se distanciase de él sin echarle de menos, o por sí mismo. Le resultaba más fácil hacerse odiar, que enfrentarse al conflicto que le suponía tener con ella una conversación seria. Se masajeó las sienes, la jaqueca empezaba a hacerse cada vez más patente y el analgésico seguía sin hacerle efecto. Quizás debería tomar otro comprimido. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata y acarició el pastillero con su dedo pulgar. Lo guardó en su puño con intención de sacarlo, deteniéndose un instante sin llegar a hacerlo. Haría algo mejor que tomarse una nueva dosis, buscar algo más potente. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio con cierta ansia, palpó con la mano sin suerte y finalmente se inclinó sobre el mismo para buscar también con la vista. No había nada salvo material de papelería y algún ticket de compra, pero ni rastro de medicamentos. Lo que aún se mantenía e hizo que sintiese sus sienes palpitar, fue el pequeño espacio aislado del resto en el cual había estado el colgante de Eva. Aquel que la ayudó a quitarse porque se le enredó en el pelo. Tragó saliva. Ahora que lo pensaba, se percató que desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones, no había visto a Eva llevar el collar que él le había regalado en el Secret Santa. Le había dicho que le había gustado mucho, quizás había mentido para no herirle dado que había sido su regalo. Efectivamente le dolía un poco, no tanto porque no lo llevase, sino porque parecía haber olvidado el mensaje que quiso darle con él. Aunque ¿qué se esperaba cuando él mismo era culpable de que no sonriese? Era estúpido pensar que lo haría a su alrededor.

No obstante no era quien para molestarse porque no llevase su regalo. Él mismo no había vuelto a ponerse la bufanda que ella había tejido dedicándole todo su esfuerzo y su cariño. Casi podía imaginársela. Noche tras noche enfundada en su pijama a la luz de una lamparita, afanándose en tejer algo exclusivamente para él, cuidando hasta el último detalle. Y él se lo agradecía no usándolo. Puede que fuese algo infantil, pero realmente le había hecho mucha ilusión e incluso aunque le diese algo de vergüenza llevar algo en forma de anguila, realmente quería ponérsela. De hecho el primer día tras las vacaciones se la anudó al cuello antes de salir de casa, pero un gesto hosco y una mirada fulminante de Rose le hicieron cambiar de idea. Sabía de sobra que la relación entre su mujer y Eva no era la mejor, por no decir que era pésima. Desde que esta última formaba parte de su vida cada vez que era nombrada en su hogar o que se hacía referencia a ella el disgusto de Rose era palpable. Además al pensar en ella y en decirle a su esposa el tiempo que realmente pasaban juntos, le provocaba una sensación de malestar en el pecho, una especie de presión, de culpabilidad. No encontraba la razón tras ocultar que él y su ayudante trabajaban durante muchas horas haciendo disoluciones o preparando muestras, no tenía nada de malo. Pero igualmente lo hacía. Notaba la mirada de Rose sobre él juzgando sus palabras y acababa obviando cierta información. Y ni siquiera lo hacía de forma realmente consciente, era como si se tratase de un reflejo de su mente para protegerse de los comentarios ácidos de su mujer. La manera en la cual había atacado a Eva había sido evidente hasta para alguien tan enamorado de Rose como él mismo. Normalmente no era así, o por lo menos eso creía…pero empezaba a no tenerlo tan claro. Incluso pese al toque de atención que la había llevado a tener que disculparse en público, Adolf tenía la corazonada de que en privado Rose y Eva habían tenido algún intercambio de palabras poco agradable, porque las miradas cargadas de inquina que su mujer le dirigía a la joven se hicieron aún más patentes conforme se alargó su estancia allí. Además de ello, estando a solas con él dejaba caer una serie de frases y observaciones muy poco halagadoras al respecto de los Frost en general y de Eva en particular. De hecho habían llegado a enfrentarse a directamente, y Rose se mostró terriblemente afectada cuando él se atrevió a salir en defensa de la muchacha. Ante esa tesitura era más fácil olvidarse de que tenía esta bufanda y listo, al fin y al cabo ya estaban en febrero y no la necesitaba puesto que los días eran cada vez más cálidos y hasta el abrigo le llegaba a sobrar.

La característica voz de Joseph en el pasillo le hizo reaccionar. Se mantuvo un momento en tensión con la mano aún en el cajón, esperando que de algún momento a otro llamase a la puerta para entrar y hablarle sobre cualquier chorrada que no le interesase. Tras unos segundos de tensión en los que notaba los músculos de su cuerpo esperando a saltar, pudo escuchar cómo se alejaba de su despacho y se relajó soltando un suspiro aliviado. Iba finalmente a cerrar el cajón cuando por el rabillo del ojo atisbó el marco de las fotografías que había guardado boca abajo en el mismo para no verlas. Hacía ya tiempo que le daba reparo mirarlas cada día sobre su escritorio, y a ratos les daba la vuelta para no toparse con la mirada que Rose y Dana le devolvían desde su imagen estática. Y esa mañana ya le había resultado insoportable y había terminado por esconderlas. Esa pequeña muestra de sangre le hacía sentir como un criminal. Y notaba su cuerpo estremecerse y su piel llegaba a ponerse de gallina, al ver los ojos de Rose juzgándole desde ese retrato enmarcado que tantas otras veces había contemplado con alegría. Y al ver la fotografía de Dana venían a su mente esos lagrimones, ese gesto compungido y esos sollozos agudos de la niña cuando la pinchó en el brazo para obtener una pequeña cantidad de plasma y eritrocitos. En su interior se debatía entre el más profundo arrepentimiento y las ganas de saber más, y pese a ser plenamente consciente de que fuese cual fuese el resultado de la prueba que pensaba hacer se sentiría fatal consigo mismo, la necesidad de salir de dudas de una maldita vez lo estaba asfixiando. Las evidencias estaban ahí. Él lo sabía, y muchas personas de su alrededor también, no había más que percatarse de cómo los miraban cuando Dana y él estaban juntos. Pero en su interior seguía consolándose con posibilidades nimias, que por muy remotas que fueran, le daban la fuerza suficiente como para seguir adelante. Todo se decidiría en unas horas.

Mentiría si dijese que hacer una prueba del grupo sanguíneo de Dana no era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza multitud de veces, particularmente conforme la niña crecía mostrando unos rasgos físicos cada vez más diferentes de los suyos propios o cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Pero era una idea que había dejado escondida, relegada en lo más profundo de su mente, ya que se detestaba a sí mismo por dudar de Rose de esa manera. Ella que tanto había hecho por él, que lo había convertido en humano de nuevo. Él no era más que un alma perdida y atormentada. Se sentía como un monstruo que vagaba por la vida sin objetivo, simplemente vivía porque le tocaba vivir y punto. Pero ella le había dado razones para ser feliz, le había dado objetivos, le había hecho sentirse como el ser humano que siempre había añorado ser. Le dio una familia, le dio, ante todo, un hogar…un sitio al que pertenecer. Pero ahora… ahora sentía que ese hogar se estaba haciendo añicos y que se estaba convirtiendo en un ser horrible de nuevo. Desconfiaba de Rose, le ocultaba información, hacía pruebas a escondidas a su hija en común, infringía daño a propósito a personas de su alrededor para que se alejasen de él. Desde luego no mercería ni la comprensión ni el cariño de nadie. Él vivía en una constante de mentiras y verdades a medias y encima se indignaba porque Rose no le constase según que cosas. Pero pese a tener eso en su cabeza, su corazón actuaba por libre, y se seguía sintiendo traicionado al recordar a Becky, la niñera. Y también al pensar en que ya habían sido más de dos y de tres las veces que había encontrado la alianza de Rose abandonada en algún lugar de la casa. Pero siempre tenía excusa. Cuando no era que se estaba poniendo crema, era que había estado jugando con Dana, o que había estado limpiando algo, o fregando los platos, o lavándose el pelo. Fuera como fuese, siempre parecía encontrar alguna razón.

Adolf llevó la mano a la alianza que colgaba de su cuello. Sentía que estaba perdiendo lo que más le importaba en el mundo, su familia. Era todo por lo que había luchado, lo que le había hecho más feliz en su vida, y ahora se desmoronaba. Y ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, estaba totalmente desbordado. Se veía como un traidor hacia su mujer y su hija pero al mismo tiempo se sentía traicionado él mismo. Fue en uno de sus arrebatos en los cuales los demonios de la incertidumbre y las dudas rondaban su mente hundiéndolo en la desesperación, que decidió llamar a su casa con la intención de hablar un poco con Rose hacía ya unos días atrás. Había descolgado el teléfono, marcado el número y tras el primer toque esperó, y esperó, y esperó…y saltó el contestador automático sin recibir respuesta. En su momento le extrañó puesto que a esa hora Rose debería estar en casa, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Podría estar en el baño o incluso simplemente no llegó a tiempo dada las dimensiones de su casa. Esperó un rato y volvió a llamar, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Finalmente tras dejar unos minutos prudenciales hizo el tercer y último intento, sin cambios. A su mente venía su casa vacía, con el sonido del timbre del teléfono resonando en los pasillos sin que nadie respondiese ante la ausencia de Rose y de Dana. Se angustió. En su habitual pesimismo su mente no dudó en saltar a la peor conclusión posible decidiendo que tenía que haberles ocurrido alguna urgencia. Más presa del pánico que de la razón, se hizo con su teléfono móvil y buscó con el pulso casi temblándose el número de su mujer en la agenda, llamándola al instante. En esta ocasión sí obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo fueron necesarios un par de toques antes de que la dulce voz de Rose le recibiese al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Hola cariño!- dijo con una alegría que hacía tiempo que no oía en ella. Sintiendo el alivio recorrer hasta el último átomo de su cuerpo, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones relajándose al instante y sonrió para sí.

\- _Hola, Rose._

\- _¿Adolf?_\- cuestionó con extrañeza, le dio la sensación de que no se esperaba que fuese él. El hombre sintió su ceño arrugarse

\- _Sí ¿pasa algo? ¿No viste mi nombre en la pantalla?_

\- _Sí, sí, claro que sí_\- la oyó respirar al otro lado de la línea con cierto nerviosismo, parecía ausente. Pudo escuchar una puerta abriéndose y le pareció oír una voz saludando- _Es sólo que me dio la impresión que se había cortado la llamada._

\- _¿Dónde estás? Se oye gente hablar_\- preguntó llevándose la mano a la alianza, sintiendo la inquietud creciendo dentro de él de nuevo. Estaba demasiado impaciente como para que en ese momento le preocupase moderar su lenguaje y su tono

\- _¿Dónde estás tú, cariño?_\- respondió tras unos minutos de tenso silencio en lo cual no se oía nada al otro lado de la línea- _¿Vas a venir ya?_

\- _He llamado a casa y no ha contestado nadie ¿Dónde estás?_

\- _Oh..oh ¿fuiste tú? Estaba en el baño y no me dio tiempo a llegar_

\- _Llamé tres veces…_

\- _Me estaba dando una ducha, ya sabes que con el grifo abierto no se oye bien el teléfono-_ era evidente que estaba intentando salir del paso, estaba claro que mentía. Adolf sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y se vio obligado a tomar aire

\- _¿Y Dana? ¿Qué hacía mientras te duchabas? ¿La dejaste mucho rato sola? ¿No la estabas vigilando?-_ la asaltó a preguntas, casi sin tomar aire entre ellas y sin tener muy claro de si quería oír la respuesta_\- Ya tiene mucha más autonomía y es capaz de andar, hay muchas cosas en casa con las que se puede hacer daño_

\- _¿Dana?-_ hizo una pausa y siseó a alguien pidiendo silencio, después se oyeron pasos, que él reconoció como los de Rose, y una puerta cerrándose. Es como si se hubiera ido a una habitación diferente de la cual estaba originalmente- _Estaba echándose una siesta, por eso aproveché para ducharme_\- escuchó una risilla nerviosa de su mujer al otro lado. Podía sentir su estómago hecho un nudo, no quería seguir desconfiando de ella, pero la conversación que estaban teniendo era tan artificial que pocas opciones tenía para convencerse a sí mismo de que Rose estaba siendo honesta.

\- _¿Con quién estás?_

\- _Con la niña ¿con quién voy a estar?-_ respondió con ofensa en la voz- _¿estás insinuando que miento? ¿Es que no te fías de mí?_

\- _No he dicho eso, Rose._

\- _No esperaba que pensases eso de mí, Adolf_\- su voz compungida le hizo arrepentirse al instante de haber dudado de ella ¿quién era él para no creer lo que Rose le decía? Si alguno de los dos ocultaba información al otro ese era él, que procuraba no mencionar a Eva en su presencia.

\- _Lo siento, al ver que no contestabas me he puesto nervioso_\- dijo al instante- _Pensé que podría haber pasado algo._

\- _Siempre te preocupas tanto por nosotras…-_ su voz se volvió dulce y melosa, y Adolf sintió que todas sus barreras se derrumbaban al escucharla. En ese momento fue capaz de deshacerse de la tensión que atenazaba su cuerpo y se recostó en su asiento, tomando una posición más relajada y dejando que esa voz que le encandilaba acariciase sus oídos- _Eres el padre y el marido que toda mujer querría a su lado_

\- _Perdóname por haberte hecho creer que dudaba de ti-_ se disculpó

\- _No pasa nada, cariño ¿a qué hora vendrás hoy a casa?_

\- _Tengo bastantes cosas que hacer-_ se justificó. Si bien era cierto, no todas corrían urgencia por lo que podría dejar alguna para el día siguiente, sin embargo…- _Llegaré justo antes de cenar. O puede que un poco después_

\- _Oh, lástima…últimamente me tienes muy abandonada_\- dijo compungida causando que Adolf sintiese como si un puño se cerrase en torno a su corazón, apretándolo con fuerza- _¿Llegarás antes de que acueste a Dana?_

\- _Lo intentaré_\- suspiró pesadamente- _Pero no sé si podré_

\- _Leeré a la niña un cuento por ti si no llegas a tiempo_\- chascó la lengua- _Tu hija te echa de menos, Adolf…_\- recriminó con un bufido

\- _Lo sé, lo siento_…- se hizo un silencio pesado entre ambos. Adolf no sabía muy bien qué responder. Bastante se atormentaba a sí mismo sabiendo que se había convertido en un padre ausente, y el que ella se lo recordase sólo encrudecía aún más la ya de por si dolorosa realidad- _Ich liebe dich _

_\- Uy, acabo de oír a Dana llamándome, voy a ver qué pasa. Nos vemos esta noche…_

Y sin más, colgó, dejándole casi con la palabra en la boca. En aquel entonces, cuando terminó la llamada no se había percatado. Pero en el instante en el que se encontraba, unos cuantos días después y tras haber reflexionado más sobre esa conversación y la inicial ausencia de respuesta al llamar al teléfono fijo, se dio cuenta de que cuando descolgó su terminal y saludó, no lo hizo hablando en alemán, que era el idioma que hablaban entre ellos. Ese alegre "¡Hola cariño!" que había prácticamente canturreado al responder la llamada, lo había dicho en inglés. El mascar esa idea durante día en su cabeza, le había llevado a la situación actual, a estar a la espera de que los laboratorios quedasen libres para poder hacer a escondidas una prueba para conocer el grupo sanguíneo de Dana y ver si coincidía con el suyo. Él pertenecía al grupo O, así que había donado a la niña un alelo recesivo, lo que daba pie a que saliesen todo tipo de resultados. Conocía el grupo sanguíneo de Rose por lo que en sí sólo un resultado sería válido, pero dado que era algo que le había preguntado a ella y decía no recordarlo muy bien, sabía que se aferraría a la posibilidad de que se hubiese equivocado al decírselo de no obtener un resultado favorable. Se llevó la mano a la rodilla de nuevo, parecía que el analgésico empezaba a hacer algo de efecto y ya no le daba pinchazos, aunque su jaqueca se resistía a remitir. Se temía que iba a ser un día terriblemente largo, y que el tiempo hasta la hora que pudiese hacer la maldita prueba y salir de dudas se le iba a hacer eterno.

Por su parte, Eva no había conseguido concentrarse en nada en toda la mañana. Lo había intentado con todas su fuerzas pero su cabeza iba y volvía a la imagen tan desmejorada que Adolf con la que se topó al visitarle en el despacho. Había algo que le pasaba y que se negaba a compartir con los demás aquello que le estaba machacando, de hecho el mismo Shokichi se lo había confirmado. No dejaba de darle vueltas a ese bastón apoyado junto al perchero, ni a las fotografías ausentes en su escritorio. Se sentía terriblemente impotente, y al mismo tiempo culpable, y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar a su alrededor. Además ese ser que cargaba a su espalda y que parecía alimentarse y crecer de sus sentimientos negativos, le resultaba cada vez más pesado y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil caminar sin encorvar la espalda y levantando la vista del suelo. Empezaba a no verle sentido a nada de lo que hacía y decía, y esa sombra que se agarraba a ella clavándole las uñas en la piel le susurraba constantemente que todas sus decisiones eran un error. Eso la llevaba a pensar que ella misma lo era, y que era por ello por lo que Adolf la repudiaba. Y esa era la razón por la cual ya no confiaba en ella para que le ayudase en el laboratorio. También por lo que no conseguía avanzar mientras todos sus amigos lo hacían, y probablemente eso era lo que la llevaba a sentirse tan distanciada de ellos últimamente. Era una molestia, un error, la habían soportado por compasión cuando llegó a ese país, pero ya se habían cansado de ella. No podía culparles, ella misma estaba harta de cómo era y algunas noches llegaba a desear no despertarse con tal de no tener que seguir sintiéndose así día tras día. Y ese ser que se colgaba a su espalda, acompañándola a todas partes y haciéndose cada día más grande y pesado, no hacía más que confirmárselo. "Eres una molestia", "fue un error venir aquí", "no vales para nada", "Adolf te detesta", " tus amigos realmente no lo son"...esas y otras frases que ese espectro, ese fantasma, esa personificación de sus pensamientos más oscuros introducía directamente en su cerebro. Atormentándola, hundiéndola, exigiéndole sentimientos negativos para seguir creciendo y castigándola cuando osaba sentirse feliz. El peso sobre sus hombros era cada vez mayor, y su fuerza para sostenerlo menguaba prácticamente cada minuto.

\- Eva, estás aquí. Te estaba buscando

Alzó la cabeza y se topó con Michelle, que entró en el laboratorio encendiendo la luz y se acercó a ella con la preocupación marcándole el rostro. Eva se limpió las lágrimas que pujaban por salir con la mangas, tenía ganas de llorar pese a no tener un motivo claro para hacerlo, y era por ello que se había refugiado en un diminuto laboratorio desde que había terminado su última clase de la mañana. Hubiera preferido que Michelle no la viese así. Se sentía muy hipócrita por haberse enfadado con Kanako al permitir que sus problemas con Marcos afectasen a sus amigos, cuando ella en realidad era igual. Siempre hacía que se preocupase. Seguro que preferiría estar comiendo con Akari a solas y no teniendo que estar pendiente de ella. Criticaba a Kanako porque por estar con ella y Marcos sus amigos habían cancelado la cena de la que tenían tantas ganas, pero era ella la que les interrumpía en cada comida. Todos los días. Sin excepción. Y para colmo hasta hacía a Michelle ir a buscarla. Apretó la mandíbula aguantando un sollozo, no era quien para criticar a nadie.

\- Eva... - llamó la voz de la mujer, que se sentó en el taburete a su lado y le apoyó la mano entre sus omóplatos - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada- se apresuró a decir, intentando disimular con una sonrisa forzada- Estoy cansada, sólo eso.

\- ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? - cuestionó con un bufido y mirándola con incredulidad- Eva... - murmuró dulcificando el tono y frotando su espalda- Que nos vamos conociendo...

\- N-no es nada, son mis cosas- sacudió la cabeza- Ya se me pasará, no te preocupes- y lo decía totalmente en serio. No quería seguir siendo una carga para Michelle, tal y como llevaba siendo desde que llegó y ella la acogió al verla sola y perdida.

\- ¿Y tus cosas no tendrán algo que ver con que Adolf parezca un muerto en vida? - Eva levantó la cabeza mirándola con ansia ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Habría cumplido su amenaza de ir a hablar con él tal y como dijo en casa de Kanako? No quería que lo hiciese, estaba cansada de seguir sintiéndose una carga de la que todos debían cuidar - No me mires así, no he hablado con él- le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante y Eva suspiró con alivio- Me lo ha dicho Shokichi, lleva una temporada bastante preocupado.

\- Shokichi es un gran hombre- murmuró Eva como un acto reflejo.

\- Sí, lo es- no tardó en confirmar Michelle con una expresión alegre y mostrándose totalmente convencida de sus palabras- No le digas que te he dicho esto - susurró poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios- Pero probablemente sea el hombre con el corazón más grande que he conocido. Nunca dejará que un amigo lo pase mal si puede hacer algo por remediarlo

Eva sintió cierto alivio al escuchar esas palabras. No es como si no se lo imaginase, al fin y al cabo bastaba con conocerle un poco para darse cuenta de que era todo generosidad y se desvivía por aquellos a los que quería. Pero que Michelle se lo confirmase le daba uma seguridad extra, sabía que ella no la mentiría con algo así sólo para hacerla sentirse mejor. Asintió con una leve sonrisa que, aunque realmente no llegó a sentir, consiguió que el ser que cargaba sobre sus hombros pareciese un poco más ligero. En ese momento, Michelle le dio un par de golpecitos en el brazo y señaló con la cabeza en dirección al pasillo. Tal y como era de esperar, poco después la propia Eva pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose apresuradamente, así que se limpió la cara y se adecentó lo mejor que pudo. El autor se los mismos no tardó en hacer aparición asomándose a la puerta.

\- ¡Buenas! Os estaba buscando y me han dicho en tu despacho que estabas aquí - Akari, con una sonrisa radiante, las saludó a ambas y se acercó recolocándose la mochila que cargaba al hombro - ¿Vamos a comer? Ayer probé a hacer _melonpan_ y he traído para las dos, a ver si os gusta.

\- Creo que se me ocurre alguien más que tiene el corazón enorme- murmuró Eva, dando un tirón de la manga de Michelle.

\- Sí, a mi también- dijo con rotundidad, sin apartar los ojos de Akari, al cual estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

\- ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó él con curiosidad, intercambiando la mirada entre ambas.

\- Nada, cosas nuestras ¿verdad Eva? - Michelle se giró hacia ella y con su cara le dejó bien claro que la siguiese la corriente.

\- ¡Sí! - contestó rápidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo- Son cosas de chicas, ya me entiendes- Akari puso cara de susto y Michelle se rio por lo bajo a la vez que se levantaba del taburete.

\- Vale, entonces creo que prefiero no saberlo- reconoció él con sinceridad dándose la vuelta para salir del laboratorio.

Michelle no tardó en seguirle, no sin antes girarse hacia ella y animarla unirse a ellos. Eva dudó un momento, recordando sus reflexiones sobre el dejar a sus amigos tiempo a solas. No obstante la mujer no la dejó decidir, y antes de que se diese cuenta la había agarrado de la muñeca y tiraba de ella pasillo adelante. Una vez Eva se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial y fue capaz de seguirla el paso, fue ella la que se agarró del brazo de Michelle, la cual aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa. Puede que no quisiera molestar a sus amigos, pero no iba a ser ella quien iba a rechazar su compañía si ellos mismos se la pedían. Además durante el rato que pasase con ellos, esperaba conseguir evitar que el ser lleno de negatividad que se amarraba a su espalda y amenazaba con engullirla, la devorase. Quizás así sería capaz de salir de esa espiral de autocompasión en la cual había caído.

En cuanto entraron en el despacho de Michelle para que fuese a buscar su comida, las miraditas y cuchicheos entre sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. La mujer los estaba obviando de forma muy evidente, pero Akari parecía totalmente ajeno a ellos. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que tenía los ojos puestos en la mujer y seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. Eva se acercó a él y le dio un leve codazo, murmurándole que la iba a desgastar a ese paso. Al instante dirigió la cabeza en otra dirección con las mejillas algo sonrojadas y carraspeando, provocando alguna risilla aislada en los presentes que se cortó de raíz con una mirada fulminante de Michelle. No obstante, en cuanto pasó junto a Akari para salir del despacho su expresión se dulcificó notablemente y le sonrió con cariño. Por fortuna para ellos, parecía que sólo Eva se había percatado del gesto. Salieron del despacho animándola a que comiese con ellos y aunque llegó a dudar otra vez, su amiga la agarró de nuevo para que no se separase y la hizo caminar entre ambos, los cuales se miraron entre sí y le dio la sensación de que estaban hablando sin palabras. Los envidiaba. Muchísimo.

Puede que también fuese una relación entre un superior con autoridad y su "subordinado", como la de ella y Adolf, y puede que hubiese una diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero ahí acababan las similitudes. Ese cariño y esa complicidad que ellos tenían, distaba mucho de su actual relación con Adolf, si es que la había, que era algo que empezaba a dudar seriamente. Las barreras sociales y morales entre ellos eran muchas menos e infinitamente más salvables que las que había entre Eva y su jefe. En su caso no se trataba de barreras sin más, sino de muros blindados de decenas de metros imposibles de escalar o derribar. Pero Michelle y Akari, aunque no lo fuesen de palabra ya se comportaban más como una pareja de enamorados, que es lo que realmente eran, que como amigos. De hecho si tuviese que explicar qué era lo que los hacía no ser novios era probablemente que no podían plantearse un futuro juntos y que en ese momento no podían expresar su cariño tal y como les gustaría, porque lo demás ya lo tenían. Se mordió el labio. Se veía incapaz de conseguir algo así. Y ya no sólo con Adolf, sino con cualquier persona. Ella no era ni tan inteligente, ni tan interesante como para conseguir que alguien se encaprichase de esa manera por ella. Veía imposible que alguien pudiera llegar a enamorarse de una persona con sus características. Inútil, de carácter débil, torpe, sentimental, llorona, insegura y que en numerosas ocasiones se dejaba llevar por el pánico. Quería creerse las palabras que Akari le había dicho en Nochevieja cuando la consoló y le aseguró que en realidad era muy valiente, pero cuando miraba en su interior sólo se veía como una cobarde. No era capaz de enfrentarse a nada ni nadie, y siempre eran otros los que acababan luchando sus batallas, incluso cuando intentaba ayudar a los demás. Carecía de ese coraje y determinación que tanto admiraba en Michelle, pero por mucho que intentaba reunir el valor suficiente para sacarlos a flote, se ahogaba en su propia angustia y sus pensamientos cuando lo intentaba.

Sintió una mano posarse en su cabeza y al levantarla sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Akari, que le estaba dedicando una mirada comprensiva. Al igual que Michelle un rato antes, él también se había preocupado por ella esa mañana y le había repetido por activa y por pasiva que podía contar con ambos. Y sabía que era honesto en sus palabras, y que no dudaría en apoyarla en lo que fuese, pero sentía que estaba abusando demasiado de él y de su generosidad. En realidad tenía la sensación de que todos lo estaban haciendo un poco, pero ella no podía apartar la mirada y obviar el problema, ignorando que ella también era partícipe de todo ello. No obstante aceptó la caricia de su amigo con agradecimiento. Se había percatado desde el abrazo de Shokichi que realmente anhelaba el contacto físico y que la hacía sentirse mejor, e inconscientemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la mano de Akari, el cual no dudó en cumplir con sus mudos deseos tras una ligera sorpresa inicial. A su otro lado, pudo ver a Michelle sonreírles a ambos y durante un momento se sintió realmente querida. En ese instante, realmente se llegó a creer que no estaba tan sola como el ser que cargaba a su espalda se empeñaba en hacerla ver.

Durante la comida, fue más que evidente para Eva que sus amigos estaban haciendo lo imposible por entretenerla. En lugar de como se sentaban habitualmente, con Michelle y Akari a un lado de la mesa y ella al otro, en esta ocasión la mujer la había agarrado de la mano y la había hecho sentarse con ella. Akari estaba en frente de ambas, sacando de su mochila su comida además de dos bollitos de pan, tendiéndole uno a cada una con una sonrisa. Michelle no dudó en darle un bocado al suyo, alabando al instante lo rico que estaba. La forma en la cual Akari pareció hincharse de orgullo le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella misma, pese a no tener mucha hambre, le dio un mordisco al _melonpan_, sorprendiéndose muy gratamente con su sabor y textura. Eva tampoco dudó en decirle que estaba muy bueno por lo que el chico acabó por prometerles que les prepararía más, y que podía intentar hacerlo relleno con algo si querían. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Michelle, la cual tenía los ojos clavados en Akari dedicándole una expresión cargada de ternura. Le daba la impresión de que un momento a otro se levantaría de su asiento para ir a abrazarle, pero en lugar de ello su amiga se mordió el labio y tras retirarse el pelo de la cara apretó entre sus dedos la servilleta de papel que tenía en las manos. Efectivamente, tal y como lo habían comentado antes, Akari tenía un corazón enorme.

Pasaron otro rato charlando de todo tipo de cosas. Uno de los temas fue el cumpleaños de Kanako, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con tanto ajetreo ninguno le había comprado su regalo. También le contaron el bajón de tensión que le había dado a Amelia en el gimnasio el martes y el susto que se había llevado el pobre Keiji. Comentaron, cómo no, la situación entre Marcos y Kanako y cómo evolucionaban. Si bien ella parecía, pese a tener algo de reparo, finalmente dispuesta a intentar arreglar la cosas, Marcos estaba encerrado en sí mismo y no atendía a razones. Alex decía que pensaba llevarlo a _La Cucaracha Marciana_ a rastras ese fin de semana si era necesario. Sheila le había dicho que al parecer Iván estaba muy molesto con cómo se estaba desarrollando todo y que amenazaba con irle a dejar las cosas claras si no espabilaba. Había intentado disuadirle alegando que Marcos se negaría a escucharle, dado que si no hacía caso a sus amigos menos se lo haría a alguien a quien supuestamente no soportaba. Pero Iván estaba demasiado enfadado y apreciaba demasiado a Kanako y a Sheila como para dejarlo pasar. Eva también había intentado hacerle cambiar de idea hablando con él por teléfono, pero el chaval era más terco de lo que parecía en un principio y parecía estar empeñado a ir a ponerle remedio a todo lo que ocurría si Marcos no actuaba. Aunque, si ni siquiera Keiji que había ido a verle la tarde anterior le había conseguido hacer reaccionar ¿qué esperaba conseguir Iván?

\- Oh por cierto, ahora que hablamos del fin de semana. Hoy no iré al gimnasio- comentó Michelle, metiéndose un trozo de carne en la boca. La cara de desilusión que fue poco a poco mostrándose en Akari y la manera en la cual se desinfló fue tan evidente, que llegó a recordarle a un dibujo animado.

\- ¿Y eso?- preguntó con derrotismo, mirándola con pena.

\- He quedado con Shokichi para ultimar unos detalles para el sábado

\- ¿El sábado?- preguntó Eva por lo bajo- ¡Ah! La _Super Bowl-_ Michelle asintió.

\- Sí. En realidad tenía que haber estado solucionado ya pero bueno, han surgido ciertas cosas y no hemos podido hacerlo antes- tras tragarse el último bocado empezó a recoger sus cosas. Faltaban escasos minutos para que terminase la hora de la comida y sólo Michelle quedaba por terminar, Eva y Akari ya hacía rato que habían acabado de comer.

\- Puedo ir con vosotros y echaros una mano, así acabáis antes- sugirió el chico.

\- ¡NO! – negó rotundamente al instante provocando que tanto Akari como ella abriesen los ojos de par en par se mirasen entre ellos con absoluta confusión. Michelle carraspeó y suavizó el tono- Tú tienes que entrenar y son cosas por las que no podrías hacer nada.

\- No pasa nada porque un día no entrene- insistió, parecía algo afectado por lo brusca que había sido Michelle en un principio- Prefiero ayudaros- sonrió y Eva juraría que pudo oír a Michelle tragar saliva. De hecho en ese momento su amiga la miró y parecía estar suplicándole ayuda. Sin tener muy claro si era lo que quería o no, intentó seguirla la corriente pese a no saber de qué iba el tema.

\- No creo que a Asatarô le haga gracia que no aparezcas sin avisar antes- argumentó, por cómo cambió la expresión de Akari supo que había dado en el clavo- Si no les da tiempo ya puedes echarles una mano mañana, o incluso al salir del gimnasio ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que sí!- se apresuró en decir Michelle con cierto nerviosismo- En cuanto salgas me avisas y te digo cómo vamos

\- Está bien- musitó con muy poco convencimiento- En cuanto acabe te llamo y voy donde sea.

Michelle asintió y Akari pareció quedarse más tranquilo, aunque la decepción por no coincidir con su profesora en el gimnasio era evidente en él. Arrugó el gesto y comprobó la hora en su reloj, dando un respingo. Se les había echado el tiempo encima así que tras despedirse rápidamente, Akari se levantó y se marchó corriendo, repitiendo conforme se alejaba que la llamaría. Una vez se hubo ido, Michelle suspiró de alivio, llevándose la mano al pecho y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

\- Gracias por cubrirme.

\- ¿A mí sí me puedes contar lo que pasa?- le preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Michelle la miró de soslayo y tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, asintió.

\- Además de Keiji y Joseph va a venir alguien más a la Super Bowl- repiqueteó con los dedos en la mesa- Viene desde fuera y nos vamos a quedar en casa de Shokichi, como llega mañana tenemos que hacer las compras hoy.

\- ¿Y qué problema hay?-cuestionó con extrañeza

\- Lo primero es que…Shokichi todavía no sabe que he invitado a Akari- Eva alzó las cejas con comprensión ante las palabras de Michelle- Y prefiero que no se entere por el momento, si lo hace hasta me preguntará que cuál va a ser el nombre de nuestros futuros hijos- su amiga se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño y soltó un bufido

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?- Michelle la miró enarcando una ceja - ¿No tenéis decididos los nombres aún?-a Eva se le escapó una risilla ante su propia ocurrencia, e intentó esquivar con poco éxito un azote flojo que la mujer le dio en el brazo.

\- Y hay más…- siguió explicando, obviando su comentario – También está la persona que viene….

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que no se va a llevar bien con Akari?

\- No es eso…- sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente Y Eva no pudo evitar mirarla con total desconcierto- De hecho creo que van a congeniar muy bien, pero me da algo de reparo que Akari lo sepa de antemano

Eva no entendía nada. Si creía que se iban a llevar bien, que no tendrían problemas, si era alguien que Shokichi conocía y con quien tenía confianza suficiente como para dejar dormir en su casa… ¿de quién podría tratarse? No se le ocurría qué persona sería capaz de lograr que Michelle reaccionase de esa forma tan cohibida sólo de pensar que iba a conocer a Akari. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, y miró un par de veces a Eva de refilón, la cual la animó con un leve gesto con la cabeza a que siguiese hablando.

\- Es mi padre- soltó finalmente, respirando profundamente a continuación- Akari va a conocer a mi padre.

Y en ese momento, Eva lo entendió todo. Sonrió. Sabía que en cuanto llegase a su habitación y estuviese de nuevo en soledad sus fantasmas volverían a asaltarla, o ni siquiera eso, bastaría con toparse con la imagen desmejorada de Adolf otra vez para que la horrible realidad la torturase de nuevo. Pero por el momento quería disfrutar de ese instante de tranquilidad que le había dado el estar con sus amigos. Pero sobre todo, de la alegría que le había supuesto que Michelle le confiase algo que sospechaba que no le había dicho a nadie más. En cierto modo, la hacía sentir que valía para algo más que para preocuparla.

Mientras tanto, Adolf había aprovechado que el departamento estaba prácticamente vacío para buscar el material necesario para la prueba que iba a hacer y encerrarse en uno de los laboratorios. En realidad era tan sencilla que podría haberla hecho hasta en su mismo despacho, pero el miedo al resultado le llevó a uno de los pocos sitios del departamento en los que prácticamente no entraba nadie. No quería que en caso de obtener un resultado no favorable, esas dolorosas memorias se quedasen grabadas en los lugares que tenía que visitar con frecuencia. En su bolsillo, la muestra de sangre de Dana pesaba como si llevase en él hierro forjado en lugar de un tubo de ensayo con algo de líquido. No se podía quitar de la cabeza su expresión y su llanto cuando la había pinchado, ni tampoco la casi imperceptible pero para él dolorosamente llamativa marca que había quedado en la piel de la niña. Sentía que era un padre y un marido horrible. Desconfiaba se su mujer hasta el punto de llegar a hacer daño a Dana para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no, y eso le hacía verse como un monstruo. Interiormente se excusaba diciéndose que le había dado razones para desconfiar, pero no estaba seguro de si estas eran tales o sólo excusas para justificar su detestable comportamiento.

La mañana esperando ese momento se le había hecho eterna, y ahora que estaba a punto de hacerlo no se veía capaz de continuar. Había buscado y preparado todos los materiales que necesitaba, desde diferentes recipientes hasta los reactivos, y los tenía todos perfectamente colocados en la mesa frente a él. Sacó el tubo con la muestra de sangre de Dana del bolsillo de su bata y lo guardó un momento en su puño. No terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer y las consecuencias que los resultados que obtuviese podrían acarrear. Consultó la hora en su teléfono, sintiendo que la alianza que llevaba al cuello quemaba su piel al ver su fondo de pantalla. En él se veía a Dana y Rose en el jardín de casa unos meses atrás, cuando la niña esta empezando a mantenerse en pie por sí misma. Se estaba haciendo tarde, el resto de miembros del departamento pronto acabarían de comer y empezarían a aparecer. Él ni se había preocupado de ello y lo que se había preparado seguía en su despacho, en ese momento dudaba que su estómago fuese capaz de retener nada. Haciendo de tripas corazón y con el pulso temblándole, abrió la muestra con la sangre de su hija. A punto estuvo de derramarla de puros nervios y se obligó a detenerse un momento, tomar aire y recuperar al menos parte de su entereza antes de continuar. Si se derrumbaba sin siquiera haber empezado no sacaría nada en claro, y habría hecho daño a Dana, provocándose también sufrimiento a sí mismo, para nada. Miró la fotografía en su teléfono una vez más. Tenía que pensar en esa imagen que quería proteger, y sabía que hasta que no aclarase sus dudas no volvería a ser tan feliz como el día en el que tomó esa instantánea.

Era un experimento sencillo que se basaba en la aglutinación de la sangre dependiendo de los antígenos presentes en la pared de los glóbulos rojos. Los eritrocitos de la sangre del grupo A tenían el antígeno A en su pared, así que al exponerlos al anticuerpo A, se aglutinarían indicando que era de ese grupo. Los grupo al no tener el antígeno A, no reaccionarían con el anticuerpo y la sangre se mantendría intacta. Evidentemente el grupo B reaccionaría con anticuerpo B siguiendo el mimo patrón, y el O, al cual pertenecía su sangre, al no disponer de antígenos sus glóbulos rojos, no aglutinaría con ninguno de los dos anticuerpos. En el remoto caso de que reaccionase con ambos, esto indicaría que el grupo sanguíneo de Dana sería AB. Lo cual era totalmente incompatible con el de Adolf, pues no podría haberle donado los genes necesarios para que perteneciese al mismo.

Estaba utilizando más material del realmente necesario. Un portaobjetos para cada anticuerpo cuando normalmente se usaba uno para ambos, pipetas nuevas, soluciones de anticuerpos recién abiertas para asegurarse que no estaban estropeadas o había contaminaciones...estaba haciendo lo posible para no poder atribuir los resultados obtenidos a pequeños errores. Preparó los portas, etiquetándolos con esmero para que no diese lugar a dudas, sobre ellos colocó las soluciones con los anticuerpos correspondientes, cargó dos pipetas diferentes con parte de la muestra de sangre de su hija y dejó caer una gota sobre cada uno. Agitó ligeramente las mezclas y esperó, sintiendo que su cuerpo se paralizaba pero al mismo tiempo le suplicaba salir corriendo de allí y olvidarse del experimento, de los ojos marrones y de la alianza cada día en un punto distinto de la casa, y vivir felizmente en la ignorancia el resto de sus días. Saber nunca traía nada bueno, el conocimiento muchas veces venía de la mano del sufrimiento, y Adolf realmente no era consiente de hasta que punto eso sería cierto para él en unos segundos.

Ahí lo tenía, delante de él. La sangre de Dana había modificado visiblemente su aspecto, y ya no tenía ese color rojo intenso y brillante. Ya no era líquida. Ya no era fresca. Era el peor resultado que podía haber obtenido, el que no daba lugar a duda, el que descartaba automáticamente cualquier otro tipo de opción. La sangre era ahora un líquido transparente en la cual flotaban los eritrocitos aglutinados formando una masa. Tanto en el porta con Anti-A, como en el porta con Anti-B. El resultado era el mismo en los dos casos… la niña era AB. Dana no era su hija.

Por un momento fue incapaz de respirar, pero no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo hasta que le sobrevino un ataque de tos y se vio obligado a tomar aire atropelladamente. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba y no se sentía capaz de controlar sus movimientos. La garganta y los ojos le ardían y ni siquiera podía llorar. Todo en lo que una vez había creído se estaba derrumbando ante él y no podía hacer nada para mantenerlo en pie. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, se debatía entre llamar a Rose y exigirle explicaciones; montarse en el coche y marcharse para no volver en un temporada, si es que alguna vez lo hacía; o ir directamente a su casa y gritarle a su mujer hasta quedarse sin voz. ¿Cuánto de todo lo que habían compartido era verdad? ¿Cuánto era mentira? ¿Qué debía creerse y qué no? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo una farsa? Sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su cabeza, como si un hierro ardiendo hubiese penetrado en su cráneo por una sien y saliese por la otra. Todo aquello por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había definido su vida desde hacía años, aquello que había conseguido que se sintiese un poco más como un ser humano y un poco menos como un monstruo deforme de corazón frío. Todo lo que le había devuelto la ilusión, lo que le había dado objetivos, metas y fuerzas para seguir adelante. Todo eso, absolutamente todo, era una farsa. Estaba totalmente sobresaturado y no sabía si sentía tanto que todas sus emociones se solapaban unas con otras convirtiéndole en un recipiente a punto de estallar, o si directamente había dejado de sentir. Ni siquiera podía notar el tacto de sus manos al pasar éstas por la superficie de la mesa, y apenas era capaz de detectar que por puro relejo había cogido su teléfono y lo tenía en una de ellas. Miraba la pantalla sin realmente verla, con los ojos desenfocados y sólo percibiendo borrones a su alrededor. En ese momento el dispositivo vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje, y la pantalla se iluminó mostrando la fotografía de Dana y Rose. Sin siquiera pararse a mirar quien le había escrito y en un arrebato de rabia, lanzó el teléfono contra la pared llegando a escuchar el desagradable sonido de la pantalla resquebrajándose. Era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Tenía que haber algo mal. Se agarró de la cabeza, que cada vez le dolía más intensamente y la sacudió. Tenía tal nudo en la garganta que no fue capaz de tragar y le sobrevino otro ataque de tos que le llevó incluso a tener que escupir en una papelera. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Daba igual las veces que intentase llenar los pulmones, el oxígeno no estaba llegando a su torrente sanguíneo y se sentía asfixiado. Quizás…la posibilidad era muy remota pero…pero quizás él estaba equivocado desde un principio y su grupo en realidad no era O, sino A o B. O puede que los reactivos estuviesen caducados y hubiesen dado un mal resultado. Sólo tenía que sacarse un poco de sangre y repetir la prueba en él. Era algo sencillo, tan sólo necesitaría unos minutos. Seguro que todo había sido un error y estaba sacándolo todo de quicio y preocupándose sin razón. Rose no era así, Rose no le habría traicionado de esa manera. Y Dana, la quería demasiado, la adoraba, era su mayor orgullo. Lo mejor, por no decir lo único realmente bueno que él le había dado al Mundo, era esa niña. No podían arrebatársela. No era justo que aquello que creía que era su mejor proyecto, lo más maravilloso que su genética le había dado, en realidad no fuese tal. No podía ser. Él era un hombre inteligente, se habría dado cuenta mucho antes si vivía en una mentira. No era tonto, y además era bastante perspicaz. Se habría enterado, es muy difícil mantener una mentira durante tanto tiempo.

Con las manos temblándole mezcla de la ira, la impotencia y el miedo, se acercó a la mesa de nuevo para hacerse la determinación del grupo sanguíneo a sí mismo. Lo único que necesitaba para hacerlo era su sangre, bastaría con pincharse un dedo y derramar una gota de la misma sobre el anticuerpo en cuestión. Era algo tan sencillo que incluso con su más que alterado estado mental conseguiría hacer. Siendo incapaz de controlar bien la cantidad que usaba, abrió los diminutos frascos con los anticuerpos y al ir a depositar una pequeña cantidad en un portaobjetos, uno de ellos se le resbaló y rodó por la mesa, vaciándose gran parte de su contenido. Al hacerlo con el otro directamente echó el producto en la mesa sin más miramientos, no estaba en condiciones de hacer las cosas con cuidado. Necesitaba saber, y necesitaba saberlo ya, en ese mismo instante, en cuestión de segundos. No podía esperar más o acabaría por arrancarse el pelo de la cabeza a sí mismo de puro estrés. Alargó la mano hacia una lanceta que tenía preparada sobre la mesa por si acaso, y la abrió torpemente, deshaciéndose del envoltorio estéril en el cual venía empacada. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, en la zona en la que había vertido los reactivos y se pinchó en los dedos dejando que las gotas de su propia sangre cayesen sobre ellos. Esa no era suficiente, no bastaba, no compensaba el daño que le había hecho a Dana al sacarle sangre a ella. Siguió pinchándose las yemas hasta que los dedos le dolían demasiado como para poder sostener la lanceta, y clavó la mirada en la mezcla de anticuerpos y plasma que tenía delante. Pero daba igual lo que esperase, lo que lo removiese. No aglutinaba. Por mucho que lo desease, su sangre no aglutinaba. La prueba de que efectivamente era del grupo O mientras que Dana era del grupo AB se extendía ante sus ojos y no era capaz de aceptarlo. No era un problema de los reactivos, no era un problema del experimento, daba igual cuantas veces lo repitiese, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

\- Aglutina- murmuró apretando la mandíbula y dándole un puñetazo a la mesa- ¡Aglutina!- un nuevo puñetazo que hizo que los tubos de ensayo vibrasen tintineando entre ellos- Aglutina, aglutina, aglutina, aglutina ¡AGLUTINA, JODER, AGLUTINA!

Daba igual las veces que lo repitiese. La naturaleza de su sangre no iba a cambiar aunque él se empeñase en ello. La realidad estaba ahí, podía aceptarla o no, pero no había otra. Con un grito desde el fondo de su garganta pasó los brazos por la mesa arrastrando todo lo que había en ella y estrellándolo contra el suelo. El estruendo de las gradillas metálicas estampándose contra los baldosines, de cristales rotos y de líquidos derramándose, probablemente había llamado la atención de cualquiera de los que aún rondase por el departamento. Pero en ese momento Adolf ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello. Su mente no estaba allí, de hecho se sentía totalmente fuera de su cuerpo, como si su mente y su parte física se hubieran desligado. Aun así, sentía su cabeza palpitar con fuerza. Ni siquiera sabría decir si le dolía, pero la notaba arder, al igual que sus ojos, y retumbar como un bombo. Hasta podía notar sus sienes latir al posar los dedos sobre ellas. Se había llenado la cara de restos de sangre y reactivos al hacerlo, y le importaba bien poco. Empezó a llorar sin percatarse de ello, sólo dándose cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo cuando sus ojos cargados de lágrimas le impidieron ver. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando de nuevo. Su respiración era rápida y superficial y no llegaba a llenar sus pulmones. El cuerpo le temblaba de forma incontrolable y no era capaz de mantenerse en pie, por lo que fue deslizándose por la pared apoyando su espalda en ella hasta llegar al suelo y quedarse sentado hecho una bola y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía mucho calor, sentía el corazón palpitar en su caja torácica con demasiada rapidez y no tardó en reconocer que sufría taquicardia. Un sudor frío que le hacía tener escalofríos perlaba su frente, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba sofocando porque sentía algunas partes de su cuerpo arder. Su estómago era un nudo y le daba pinchazos, y tenía una continua y desagradable sensación de náuseas pese a no haber comido nada desde esa mañana, cuando desayunó antes de salir de casa. Se ahogaba, se estaba ahogando. Y pese a que lo sabía no se veía capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero lo peor de todo es que conocía a ciencia cierta que lo que estaba sufriendo era un ataque de pánico, pero no tenía las herramientas emocionales necesarias para combatirlo. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no había nadie a su lado. E, igualmente, prefería que no lo hubiese.

Tras un rato en el que realmente llegó a creer que se quedaría sin aire, su parte más racional consiguió imponerse y se forzó a sí mismo a respirar más calmadamente. Seguía sintiendo náuseas, un nudo en la garganta, dificultad para tragar y su cuerpo todavía temblaba. Las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por su cara y los ojos y las manos le escocían hasta el punto de hacerse casi insoportable. El dolor a su pierna había vuelto y de hecho tenía grandes dificultades para moverla, le iba a resultar muy difícil volver a su despacho sin llamar la atención. Si es que acaso conseguía ponerse en pie porque en ese instante sólo se veía capaz de arrastrarse. En lo único que podía pensar con cierta claridad, era en que si le diesen la opción de quedarse el resto de su vida encerrado en ese laboratorio, olvidándose de todas las personas que habían pasado por su vida en ese instante, probablemente diría que sí.

No supo cuanto rato estuvo allí. En completo silencio, apoyado en la pared, a ratos llorando y a ratos no. En su cabeza se repetían toda clase de imágenes y era totalmente incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos. Tan pronto pensaba en volver a casa para ver a su mujer y su hija, como se acordaba de los resultados de la prueba y se decía que no volvería a poner el pie en ese lugar. Para qué, si ni siquiera era su hija, y hasta empezaba a dudar que Rose fuese realmente su mujer. Puede que hubieran pasado por el altar, pero quizás hasta eso había sido una farsa. Realmente ya no sabía qué creer. Ya más tranquilo pero aun sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón de cuajo y para rematar le hubiera dado una paliza, se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor. El laboratorio era un auténtico desastre. Sangre, reactivos y cristales rotos se mezclaban en el suelo. Desde la mesa goteaba más líquido y un tubo de ensayo que se asomaba al borde de la misma amenazaba con caerse. Tenía que recoger eso antes de que alguien llegase. Por muy pocas ganas que tuviese, no le quedaba otra.

Apoyándose a duras penas en la pared y echando mucho de menos su bastón, se acercó hasta la mesa arrastrando la pierna causante de la cojera, el dolor era prácticamente insoportable. Maldijo el tubo de ensayo que finalmente acabó cediendo a la gravedad en cuando él se apoyó en la superficie. Por fortuna no llegó a hacerse añicos y rebotó con lo que a Adolf le pareció un estruendo hasta acabar rodando hasta debajo de un taburete. Parecía que hasta los objetos inanimados se estaban poniendo en su contra para hacer de algo tan relativamente sencillo como recoger, una tarea arduo complicada. Buscó con la mirada algo para limpiar el desaguisado de la mesa, localizando un rollo de papel absorbente al otro lado de la poyata. Con un bufido alargó el brazo hasta él y lo alcanzó con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando lo agarró con éstas y tiró de él para alcanzarlo, fue cuando se percató de todo lo que le seguían doliendo los dedos a causa de las pequeñas heridas que se había hecho con la lanceta. Siseó aguantando el daño que sentía y empezó a limpiar con cierta torpeza. Una vez consideró que la mesa estaba adecentada se dispuso a recoger lo que había en el suelo. A muy duras penas se agachó hasta que la punzada que sintió en su pierna y la incapacidad para doblarla le hicieron sentarse en el suelo para poder aguantar. Se manchó las manos, la bata, la ropa de debajo, se cortó con algunos cristales rotos, pero finalmente consiguió dejar el laboratorio algo presentable. Se deshizo de los restos en una papelera y en los contenedores correspondientes para aquellos productos más problemáticos, y se dejó caer en el taburete masajeándose la cabeza. Le daba igual llenarse el pelo de porquería, tenía intención de darse una ducha de todas formas.

Dirigió la mirada con cierto reparo a los restos de su desastre, ahí iban cientos y cientos de dólares en material. No es que le importase lo más mínimo, pero de alguna forma tendría que justificar ese gasto. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz, resoplando. Al fin y al cabo daba igual, él era el decano, era quien controlaba lo que pasaba en esa facultad, presupuestos incluidos, ya se le ocurriría algo para solventar u ocultar ese gasto. Había recogido también el teléfono del suelo, descubriendo con más indiferencia de la que esperaba en él mismo que a la pantalla la atravesaba una grieta de lado a lado, además de unirse otras de menor longitud a su alrededor. Probó a desbloquearlo recordando que hacía un rato había sonado y se topó con un mensaje de Shokichi que ni siquiera llegó a leer. Le importaba una mierda lo que tuviera que decirle en ese momento. Puede que su respiración tuviese de nuevo un ritmo normal, pero seguía sintiéndose morir por dentro. No era capaz de asimilar la información, se sentía despersonalizado. Era como si todo lo que le rodease no fuese real, como si estuviera en un sueño…o más bien una pesadilla. A sus oídos los sonidos llegaban lejanos, su vista no era capaz de enfocar con claridad e incluso su tacto no podía sentir las cosas a su alrededor como normalmente. Era como si entre su piel y todo aquello que tocaba hubiese una capa de plástico. Además sentía cosquilleos en sus extremidades, especialmente en sus manos, que le impedían tener su agilidad habitual.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver el reloj de la pared. Llevaba ahí mucho más tiempo del que se imaginaba y de hecho se estaba perdiendo una clase que tenía que dar. Tampoco es que hubiese ido de haberse dado cuenta antes, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Además no se veía capaz de hablar, es como si no fuese consciente de su cuerpo y de las funciones que tenía. Su mente estaba nublada, bastante ida y muy lejos de donde estaba realmente su cuerpo. Pero aun así podía sentir en su interior cómo lo que empezó como un pinchazo en el corazón, fue creciendo y creciendo, enraizando en todo su ser. Casi podía sentir la oscuridad en su interior extenderse, echando raíces en sus órganos más importantes y haciendo que sus ramas se extendiesen del mismo modo que sus arterias y venas. Lo que sentía era principalmente odio, y era un odio muy racional y con un origen muy claro. Y se estaba aterrorizando a sí mismo por ello. Siempre había oído que del odio al amor hay un paso y viceversa, que la línea que los separaba a ambos era realmente muy fina, que para detestar algo antes tenías que haberlo amado con toda tu alma. Nunca se lo había creído. Lo tomaba como frases hechas sin un fundamento real, como excusas de las personas de su alrededor para justificarse por sus odios injustificados. Pero lamentablemente en ese momento estaba viviendo en sus propias carnes que en realidad esas palabras tenían mucho más sentido de lo que él creía. En ese momento, cuando la imagen de Rose venía a su cabeza, lo que sentía era legítimamente odio. No le cabía atisbo alguno de duda. Quería verla sufrir. Pero sin duda lo que más le aterrorizó de sí mismo, pue esa sensación de náusea y malestar que le sobrevino en cuando Dana acudía a sus pensamientos. Estaba sintiendo repulsión hacia ella, hacia su niña, hacia su vida misma.

Se sentía sucio y putrefacto, y no sólo por los restos de sangre y reactivos en sus manos, ropa y pelo. Tras comprobar que no había nadie por el pasillo y sintiendo como si su pierna fuese a partirse por la mitad de un momento a otro, se arrastró a duras penas hacia la duchas de emergencia de uno de los laboratorios. Se desnudó con muchísimo esfuerzo y se quedó sentado en el plato de ducha dejando que el agua cayese sobre él. Intentando que limpiase y arrastrase hasta llevarse por el desagüe los sentimientos tan negativos que estaba teniendo hacia Rose y Dana en ese momento. No podía volver a casa en esas condiciones, realmente temía lo que podía llegar a hacer cuando las tuviese delante. Estuvo allí durante lo que parecieron horas y de hecho probablemente lo fueron. Antes de ir a hacer la prueba había sido precavido y cerrado su despacho con llave, para que en el caso de que fuese alguien a buscarle no pudiese entrar. Esperaba que dedujesen que había vuelto a casa y no que indagasen intentándole localizar, era incapaz de lidiar con nadie.

Salió de allí como un autómata, completamente desligado de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Se vistió por reflejo pero ni siquiera se preocupó de escurrirse el agua del pelo, que goteaba sobre su jersey, calándolo. Probablemente en un rato se quedaría helado a causa de ello, pero le daba exactamente lo mismo. La pierna le dolía muchísimo, y no podía doblarla. Apoyado en la pared y arrastrándola consiguió llegar a su despacho con la cabeza totalmente ida, y maldijo para sí mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y apretando la mandíbula para no gritar, cuando las llaves se cayeron de sus temblorosas manos. Escuchó pasos acerándose y prácticamente yéndose de cabeza al suelo consiguió alcanzar las llaves y abrió la puerta con la mayor brevedad que pudo. Se coló al interior cerrando tras de sí al instante, apoyándose en la superficie, y bloqueó por ese lado dando un par de vueltas a la cerradura. Aprovechando la descarga de adrenalina se acercó a las ventanas y corrió las pesadas y opacas cortinas, dejando la habitación sumida en la oscuridad, para finalmente dejarse caer en su asiento siseando de dolor. Se llevó las manos a la cara, le estaba ocurriendo algo que no sentía desde hacía años, décadas incluso, notaba sus cicatrices arder. Desde que se las había hecho y su posterior recuperación realmente no le habían molestado en exceso, más allá de la evidente desfiguración que sufría, la tirantez y sensibilidad de su piel en esas zonas y alguna molestia ocasional. Si bien era cierto que cosas como el roce de la ropa le incomodaban más en las regiones donde las tenía que en otras partes de su cuerpo, no recordaba un escozor y malestar como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era como volver a esos horribles días en los que sólo era un niño y vivía sumido en el dolor intentando moverse para no verse obligado a depender el resto de su vida de una silla de ruedas. En aquel entonces tuvieron que atiborrarle de analgésicos para que pudiese soportarlo, y empezaba a plantearse si no sería la mejor opción. Quizás así se adormecería su mente.

Dejó sobre la mesa el teléfono que llevaba en el bolsillo y no se preocupó de desbloquearlo, no soportaría ver la fotografía de Rose y Dana de nuevo. El led que anunciaba que tenía mensajes no leídos parpadeaba, probablemente era Shokichi que seguía insistiendo por no haberle contestado un rato antes. De hecho debía haber pasado mucho tiempo porque al cerrar las cortinas pudo ver que si bien no había atardecido y todavía quedaba tiempo para ello, la luz del Sol empezaba a ser más débil. Hacía ya mucho que había pasado la hora de comer y podía oír en el pasillo las voces de alguno de sus compañeros despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Probablemente se había perdido las clases de toda la tarde. Y le daba igual. No le importaba para nada toda esa gente. Ni sus alumnos, ni sus compañeros, ni nadie. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué sabían todos esos de él? NADA, nadie sabía nada. Seguro que hasta disfrutarían escuchando el drama de su vida, digno de una tragedia galardonada a los premios Óscar. Seguro que Rose se llevaría el galardón a la mejor interpretación. _E incluso puede que a mejor guión original _dijo con acritud para sí mismo. Joder ¡JODER!, sentía que se estaba resquebrajando por dentro y que el amor y el odio se entremezclaban y no sabía cuál de los dos pesaba más en ese momento. Y se aterrorizó a sí mismo al descubrir que estaba empezando a ganar el segundo. No quería volver a casa, de hecho no debía volver a casa. No así. No cuando sólo el pensar el mirar a Rose o Dana a la cara le producía náuseas.

Llevó la mano al bolsillo de su bata, sacando de ella el pastillero con analgésicos. Al recordar quién se lo había regalado lo abrió y de un trago sin siquiera ayudarse con un poco de agua, se tomó los tres comprimidos que quedaban. Quizás así conseguiría que se adormeciese su mente y podría dejar de pensar. Sin más miramientos pero sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, lo tiró a la papelera. En un instante de rabia agarró la alianza que llevaba colgando al cuello y tiró con fuerza, rompiendo uno de los enganches de la cadena y haciendo que se soltase. No tenía valor para deshacerse de eso, así que abrió el cajón de su escritorio donde también había ocultado las fotografías y lo lanzó dentro. No podía soportar llevar ese anillo encima. Se echó hacia delante en la silla, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos intentando mitigar el dolor a la espera de que hiciesen efecto los comprimidos que se acababa de tomar. Su pelo empezó a gotear sobre la mesa, mezclándose con las lágrimas que también estaban cayendo. Eran indistinguibles unas de otras una vez se extendían por la superficie bajo él.

\- ¿Adolf?- en seguida reconoció la voz de Michelle, que parecía sinceramente preocupada. Levantó la cabeza un instante, mirando como la manilla se movía y temiendo que fuese capaz de abrir incluso aunque la llave estuviese echada. Por fortuna no debió utilizar su brutal fuerza y la puerta se mantuvo intacta- Adolf ¿estás ahí?

\- ¿Oyes algo?- ese era Shokichi. Ante la pregunta Adolf llegó a aguantar la respiración. Sabía que el oído de Michelle era agudo aunque no tenía idea de cuánto. Pero tenía la sensación de que sería capaz hasta de escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón.

\- No…- la oyó chascar la lengua- Voy a llamarle a ver si suena el móvil.

\- Deja, ya lo llamo yo- la detuvo Shokichi- Que lo tengo a mano- Adolf se abalanzó sobre su teléfono y lo apagó al instante, sintiendo el corazón desbocado. No podría soportar tener que enfrentarse a las miradas preocupadas y cargadas de compasión de sus amigos. Probablemente le harían sentirse aún peor aunque su intención fuese buena.

\- ¿Tan mal lo viste?- cuestionó Michelle. Shokichi debió asentir porque la oyó resoplar por lo bajo- Joder…no oigo nada…¡JODER!

\- No está dando señal, debe tenerlo apagado- por el tono de su voz su amigo parecía estar bastante cansado – O está en algún sitio sin cobertura.

\- ¿Dónde va a estar?- se la oír nerviosa y Adolf no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por provocar eso en Michelle- Su coche está aparcado fuera- casi podía verla quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con su ropa- Sigue en la universidad

\- Quizás ha vuelto a casa en taxi si no se encontraba bien- sugirió Shokichi- Ya sabes que prefiere evitar conducir cuando tiene recaídas, y lleva un par de semanas dependiendo del bastón.

\- Lo sé pero aún así….no me quedo tranquila ¿no te ha contestado desde la hora de comer?

\- No, ni siquiera ha leído los mensajes.

\- Mierda…

\- ¿Eva ya se ha ido?

\- Sí, la mandé a casa en cuanto salió de clase- oyó a Michelle suspirar- Quería hacer cosas en el laboratorio pero no la he dejado. Eva…Eva no está bien, Shokichi, me da muchísima lástima. Quiero ayudarla y me siento muy impotente.

\- Michelle, PARA. Tú también necesitas un respiro- la riñó Shokichi- No parece que Adolf esté aquí, vamos a preguntarle a Joseph si sabe algo y luego nos vamos a comprar ¿vale?

\- Supongo…- exhaló ella en un suspiro muy poco convencido.

Los oyó alejarse con alivio pero no se quedó tranquilo del todo hasta un rato después, cuando escuchó a ellos dos y Joseph caminar juntos hasta la puerta del departamento. Se sentía abotargado y ya no sentía ni sus sienes ni su pierna palpitar con tanta intensidad, pese a que un remanente de dolor seguía allí. El tiempo siguió avanzando mientras su mente adormilada y abotargada le mantenía aislado de la realidad que le rodeaba. En un momento de lucidez giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, descubriendo en el pequeño espacio entre las cortinas que ya había anochecido. Probablemente ya estaba, o si no lo estaría pronto, completamente solo en la facultad. Era tarde, pero no tenía pensado salir de allí y tampoco es que pudiese en su estado. Apenas podía andar y la cantidad de analgésicos que había tomado no le estaban haciendo ningún bien a su capacidad de discurrir, conducir sería prácticamente un acto suicida. Y no es que tuviese gana alguna de tener que encarar a Rose. A su cabeza sólo venía una solución posible a su encrucijada que si bien al principio le había parecido una locura, cuantas más veces se repetía la idea más sensata le parecía. No iría a dormir a casa, se quedaría en la universidad. Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por cenar, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo.

Con cierta ansia, rebuscó entre sus documentos los horarios y rutas de los conserjes y guarda de seguridad en la facultad, e iluminado tan sólo por un pequeño flexo de su mesa decidió su forma de actuación. Se encerraría en su despacho hasta que acabase la ronda de vigilancia el primero. Sólo era un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie en la universidad y realmente no era una búsqueda muy exhaustiva pues tanto profesores como alumnos preferían irse a casa en cuanto tenían oportunidad. Una vez terminase, iría hasta el laboratorio de anatomía, en el cual tenían camillas tanto para los maniquíes como para las contadas ocasiones en las cuales utilizaban cadáveres humanos de personas que había decidido en vida donar sus cuerpos a la ciencia. Llevaría esa camilla a su despacho y dormiría en ella, y simplemente tendría que levantarse pronto por la mañana para devolverla a su sitio. Llevaba semanas siendo el primero en llegar así que ya conocía de sobra las rutinas de sus compañeros para poder evitarlos.

Pese a que el plan parecía relativamente sencillo, su cojera hizo que trabajase mucho más despacio de lo que había estimado. No obstante consiguió hacerlo no sin haber pasado un momento de pánico al creerse descubierto por el guardia de seguridad que por fortuna no llegó a verle y pasó de largo. Una vez en su despacho, posicionó la camilla en el lugar que le pareció más adecuado y cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave de nuevo, llegándola incluso a bloquear con la silla de su escritorio por si acaso. No quería que nadie le viese allí.

Repentinamente un pensamiento vino a su cabeza y sintió ganas de vomitar. Rose. Tenía que avisarla de que no iba dormir a casa. Pensar en llamarla hacía que su corazón se encogiese y que la ira bullese en su interior, por lo que optó por encender el teléfono y avisarla por un servicio de mensajería. No sabía ni para qué, si era realmente sincero consigo mismo. Probablemente a ella le daría exactamente igual. Sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho se topó con la dichosa fotografía del jardín en su pantalla. Parecía una broma de mal gusto para reírse de él, recordándole que los momentos más felices de su vida no habían sido más que una farsa. Sin tener ganas de seguir mirando esa pantalla y con las yemas de los dedos doliéndole, tecleó un mensaje breve en el cual le indicaba a Rose que iba a dormir a casa de Shokichi y volvió a apagar el teléfono. No quería saber nada de absolutamente nadie.

Se subió en la camilla siendo consciente de que probablemente no pegaría ojo en toda la noche, pero su pierna, su cuerpo entero en realidad, necesitaba descansar. Sentía pinchazos en todos sus músculos y no era capaz de aguantar de pie ni un solo segundo más. Siseó fruto del dolor al tener que doblar su pierna para poder meterla bajo las mantas y esperó unos segundos hasta que se calmó para tumbarse del todo. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. No tenía idea de que iba a ser de su vida desde ese momento. Tenía claro que ya no podía seguir soportando esa farsa durante más tiempo. En el fondo era algo que sabía desde hace meses, de hecho por ello era por lo que había hecho la prueba. Pero había escogido vivir en un espejismo de felicidad frente a vivir en la realidad, creyendo que así protegería a su familia. Pero ya carecía de sentido. No era su familia. Estaba solo, completamente solo. Aquello que tanto se había esforzado en construir se había fundamentado en mentiras y engaños, no merecía la pena. La vida que tenía esa mañana al levantarse, ahora mismo no existía, se había desvanecido de entre sus dedos en cuestión de segundos. Algo tan diminuto como un tubo de ensayo con una pequeña muestra de sangre había desbaratado su pasado, presente y futuro. Siempre se hablaba de que, pese a o inocua que parecía, el agua tenía un terrible poder destructivo. Pero nunca se habría imaginado que el de esa mezcla de plasma y células sería aún peor, pues con tan sólo una gota había destrozado su vida. Al fin y al cabo, la sangre es más densa que el agua.


	88. Cuando no sobran las palabras

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Antes de nada, queremos dedicar este capítulo con todo nuestro cariño a Jscarlos18, que lleva siguiéndonos y dejándonos sus comentarios desde hace nada más y nada menos que un año. Esperamos que lo disfrutes. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo durante todo este tiempo! Puede que seamos pesadas diciéndolo, pero agradecemos todos esos comentarios que nos encontramos semana tras semana y nos motiva a seguir con este proyecto. **

**\- Uvenk: Desgraciadamente la piedad no es uno de nuestros fuertes ^^U. Adolf es un personaje con una carga emocional muy fuerte y pesada. Lidiar con un engaño de la persona sobre la que has formado tu vida entera no es nada fácil de llevar. Para Michelle, Akari es una persona muy importante en su vida, al igual que su padre, por lo que juntar a dos personas de esa categoría juntas es algo que siempre impone mucho respeto.**

**Ahora, tras el doloroso capítulo de la semana pasada, cambiamos de tercio para volver a centrarnos en un par de personajes que están volviendo locos a todos sus amigos con sus idas y venidas.**

**En algunas ocasiones, aunque la solución a nuestros problemas esté delante de nuestras narices, necesitamos que nos den un pequeño (o gran) empujón para tomar decisiones.**

**El temido fin de semana ha llegado y ni Marcos ni Kanako parecen decididos a solucionar sus problemas. La paciencia de la persona más inesperada ha llegado a su límite y pondrá un ultimátum que les obligará dar un gran paso. Tensión, nervios, luces de colores, música y emoción se entremezclan en este nuevo capítulo que decidirá el futuro de dos personajes.**

**La semana que viene tendremos el esperado capítulo de la Súper Bowl. Akari comprobará que conocer a los padres de la persona que te gusta nunca es nada fácil, pero tampoco lo es conocer al interés romántico de tu hija cuando se presenta de imprevisto delante de tus narices. Con demasiados ojos observándoles, la tensión entre Michelle y Akari alcanzará cotas nunca vistas ¿aguantarán la presión?**

**Os recordamos que el twitter del AU se llama ANNEXOrealidad, donde informaremos de cuándo estará disponible el capítulo, comentamos cositas extras sobre la historia y compartimos fanarts y obras originales del manga. Esta semana además subiremos un dibujo hecho por Eme muy especial. ¡No os lo perdais! ;)**

**\- Título: Cuando no sobran las palabras  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 18.783  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Kanako, Iván, Akari, Alex, Yaeko, Sheila, Eva.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Cuando no sobran las palabras **

La vida está llena de sarcasmos. Al menos eso pensaba Marcos tirado en la cama, sin saber qué hacer con su vida. Siempre había deseado que llegasen los fines de semana, librarse de las tareas cotidianas, descansar, levantarse tarde, poder pasar el día con los amigos tranquilamente, salir de fiesta… Pero esta vez no era así. Por una vez desearía tener clase al día siguiente.

Desde hacía tiempo la llegada del viernes suponía que, al día siguiente, irían a _La Cucaracha Marciana_ y verían a las chicas. Antes de todo esto, contaba los días para ello. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar cómo le gustaba pensar nuevas formas de tomarle el pelo a Kanako. En cambio ahora no se merecía siquiera poder estar delante de ella. Llevaba en su cuarto desde que había vuelto de clase y así seguiría, en casa, con la única compañía de su perro, esperando a que volviese el lunes y que la rutina escolar le permitiese entrar en modo autómata para no pensar. No había vuelto a hablar con Kanako. Apenas sabía cómo estaba más allá de algún comentario aislado que había captado de conversaciones entre sus amigos. Aunque era perfectamente consciente de que tanto Alex como Akari estaban al tanto, o podrían conseguir información de primera mano sobre su estado, le aterraba llegar a oír que no estaba bien, puesto que sería por su culpa. Se giró en la cama cogiendo el móvil para ver sus fotos. Se detuvo en uno de sus pequeños tesoros. La foto dándole un beso en la mejilla, con los kimonos puestos. Conocía cada mínimo detalle de la imagen que aparecía en la iluminado en su pantalla. Estaba tan guapa ese día. Resplandecía. No había mentido al decir que parecía una princesa. El día que quedaron también estaba espectacular. Recordaba cada detalle, el tacto de su ropa, el de su piel desnuda en sus manos, sus labios dulces recorriéndole el cuello, y su voz jadeante, que tan culpable le había hecho sentir después. Desde el momento en que la había tenido en sus brazos tenía claro que no quería soltarla, pero, por no saber quererla como se debe, su pajarito había volado lejos. Desde entonces los días pasaban sin sentido ante sus ojos. Rehuía el contacto con el resto y se cruzaba lo justo con Alex y Akari. No quería causarle más daño a nadie, así que era mejor que siguiese así hasta que ellos se cansasen de insistir y le dejasen solo, que es como se merecía estar.

Pero sus amigos parecían reticentes a darse por vencido. Keiji se había presentado dos días antes en su casa. Estaba convencido que había sido cosa de sus compañeros de piso. Quiso sacar su faceta arisca con el boxeador y dejarle claro que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie de nada. Por desgracia Keiji estaba al tanto de su actitud, y estaba preparado para contraatacarle. Ni siquiera espetarle que se había tirado a Kanako y luego la había dejado sola le sirvió para que se rindiese. Estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Por un momento casi se creyó que podía intentar arreglar las cosas con la japonesa. Entonces recordó que Keiji nunca había tenido pareja. ¿Qué sabía él de cómo se sentía Kanako, o cómo se sentía él mismo? Acabo por darle la razón hasta que se fue. Esa noche sintió cómo se hundía un poco más. Era un lastre para todos.

Y ahí seguía. Rebuscando las fotos que tenía de Kanako, pese a que las había visto tantas veces en los últimos días que podía recrearlas en su mente cerrando los ojos. Se preguntaba cómo estaría. Si estaría comiendo bien, si le darían mucho la tabarra en el bar… o si la había dejado muy marcada. Ese último pensamiento aprisionaba su pecho y le impedía respirar. Al menos tenía a Yaeko y el resto de sus amigas. No había vuelto a hablar con ninguna de ellas, a excepción de Sheila, que la veía en clase, y se limitaba a interactuar con ella lo imprescindible, aunque se había empeñado un par de días en volver a casa con él y pasar la tarde en su casa. Había resultado ser como pequeñas torturas en la que se sentaba en el salón en silencio a observar el paso del tiempo hasta que Sheila se iba a su casa, y podía volver a encerrarse.

De repente, sonó el timbre de casa. Se giró en la cama, mirando a la puerta, intentando captar las voces de sus compañeros para averiguar quién podía ser. Solo esperaba que, fuese quien fuese, no viniese a verle a él. Podría ser Keiji otra vez. Se sentó en la cama haciéndose una bola contra el cabecero. Se sentía invadido. ¿Tan difícil era que le dejasen en paz? Reconoció la voz de Sheila saludando y luego jugando con Max. Mierda. Ahora Alex picaría en su puerta diciéndole que saliese. Entonces oyó otra voz más.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó. Su tono era firme y serio.

Era Iván. Se quedó helado. No podía decir que le sorprendiese, pero tampoco esperaba que se presentase directamente en su casa. Era evidente que tanto Alex como Akari les esperaban a ambos y, naturalmente, como en el caso de Keiji, no se lo habían dicho. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él. No después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho. Había tenido celos injustificados, había descargado con él su frustración por no llegar a nada con Kanako en Nochevieja y pese a que sabía que era amigo de la japonesa se portaba como un capullo con él. Y todo para qué, para mandar todo a la mierda él solito, sin ayuda. Era obvio que Iván estaría enfadado con él. De alguna forma, era reconfortante. Por fin alguien iba a tratarle como la mierda que era, así que simplemente se sentó al borde de la cama, y esperó pacientemente su sentencia.

Fuera del cuarto, se palpaba la tensión reinante en el ambiente. Aunque Iván había sonreído y había saludado tanto a Alex y a Akari con voz amable, en cuanto preguntó por Marcos su mirada y su tono habían sido fríos como el invierno en su tierra natal. Iba a entrar en su habitación a soltarle todo lo que tenía pensado sin esperar más, pero Sheila se había colgado de su brazo, pidiéndole que esperase un poco y se obligó a calmarse. No podía negarle nada a esos ojos verdes tan bonitos. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Aunque el motivo principal de su visita era Kanako, Sheila era otra de las razones por las que estaba ahí. Desde el fatídico día en que la pareja había tenido el conflicto, su novia estaba sufriendo los desplantes y actitud distante de Marcos, su amigo de la infancia, y le dolía. Iván no toleraba cómo le contaba con ojos tristes cómo le giraba la cara, cómo salía de clase antes que nadie para no recorrer juntos parte del camino, como habitualmente, y cómo ni siquiera se dignaba a hablar con ella aunque le fuese a visitar a casa. No lo soportaba. Y menos aun cuando tanto Sheila como Kanako se empeñaban en defender o justificar su comportamiento. Le irritaba esa actitud infantil y cobarde de niño consentido. Además la situación era peor cada día que pasaba, y cuanto más dolida veía a su novia, más crecía su enfado. Había visto llorar a Kanako, había visto llorar a Sheila y su paciencia había llegado al límite. Estaba harto. Cuando le dijo a Sheila que iba a montarle una escena a Marcos, se empeñó en ir con él. Ahora veía el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Suspiró y la abrazó con cariño.

\- Tranquila. – Le dijo con voz calma, acariciándole la cabeza. – Irá bien, ya lo verás, pero tengo que hacerlo. – Besó su frente antes de soltarla.

\- Marcos no es malo. – Le respondió su novia. – Es… tonto. Pero malo no. – Iván le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo. – Acarició su mejilla en un gesto tierno.

\- No seas muy duro con él. – Alex se pasó los dedos por el pelo. También se le notaba nervioso. – Marcos lo está pasando mal. Solo está confuso, seguro que en cualquier momento…

\- ¿En cualquier momento qué? – Espetó Iván, interrumpiéndole. – ¿Madura? ¿Decide comportarse como una persona? – Bufó con desdén. – Hay una gran diferencia entre estar confuso y comportarse como un capullo. Creo que ninguno os merecéis nada de esto, y que se lo estéis consintiendo no ayuda. – Alex agachó la cabeza con derrotismo.

\- No nos escucha. – Dijo Akari poniéndole la mano en el hombro al moreno. – En cuanto intentamos acercarnos a él, huye.

\- Pues a mí me escuchará. – Amenazó con gesto fiero. – Quiera o no. – Su rostro se suavizó al ver la amargura en Sheila. La agarró por los hombros, sonriéndola con cariño. – Espera aquí, cielo, ¿vale?

Con un beso de Iván en la frente, Sheila asintió en silencio, y Akari se la llevó al sofá, donde se sentó entre él y Alex. El moreno le dio la mano, buscando apoyo mutuo. Un poco más tranquilo al verla en buena compañía, cogió aire y con paso firme dio un par de golpes a la puerta, firmes y secos. Entró antes de siquiera esperar respuesta.

El aire del cuarto estaba cargado. Un vistazo rápido al desorden reinante a su alrededor le dio una idea bastante clara de la dejadez del muchacho que aguardaba tenso y encogido. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse provocó un respingo en Marcos, que levantó la cabeza lo justo para mirar a Iván antes de agacharla de nuevo. Tenía un aspecto lamentable. El pelo lacio y revuelto, aplastado por estar tumbado, unas ojeras marcadas bajo unos ojos sin brillo y aspecto derrotado. Al mirarle con más detalle descubrió que sujetaba el móvil en una mano, aunque sabía de primera mano que no se comunicaba con nadie.

\- No vengo a ver qué tal estás, así que vamos a ahorrarnos los formalismos. Sabes por qué estoy aquí. – Iván no era capaz de ocultar su enfado. – ¿Verdad? – Marcos apretó los labios y asintió sin mirarle. – ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo más respuestas. El silencio se cortaba con un cuchillo. – Qué. – Increpó con brusquedad. Marcos se encogió sobre sí mismo. – ¿Es que no piensas decir nada?

\- L-lo… - Agachó la cabeza de nuevo. – L-lo siento…

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – Frunció el ceño agitando la cabeza. – ¿Te crees que todo esto se arregla con un "lo siento"? – Entrecerró los ojos, mirándole sin creerse lo que estaba presenciando. – ¿Sabes por lo que están pasando todos por tu culpa? No hablo solo de Kanako, hablo de tus compañeros de piso, y tus amigos, que se ven sobrepasados por no poder lidiar contigo. – El rubio levantó la cabeza con sorpresa y soltó un bufido furioso. – Sí, no me mires así. ¿Tan cegado estás que no lo has visto? Qué bonito es hacerte el borde, ¿verdad? Poder tratar a todos como te venga en gana sin que te importe. Total, el resto del mundo es de acero y aguantan lo que les eches, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

\- L-lo siento. – Repitió Marcos con un hilo de voz. – De verdad, lo sien…

\- Deja de repetirlo. – Le cortó, irritado. – Si tanto lo sintieses estarías haciendo algo para remediarlo. – Iván señaló a la puerta a su espalda. – ¿Se merece Sheila el cómo la estás tratando? ¿O Alex? ¿O Akari? – Se cuadró delante de él con una pausa medida. – ¿O Kanako?

Marcos se echó a temblar. Ahora que por fin alguien le decía lo que pensaba se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Estaba acongojado. Notaba un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba respirar. Estaba conociendo la faceta seria y enfurecida de Iván y no le gustaba. Ni siquiera le había levantado la voz, pero, aunque sabía que eran de la misma edad y casi la misma altura y complexión, se sentía pequeño y desvalido. Él no quería hacerle daño a nadie, solamente era un estorbo. Si la gente dejase de preocuparse por él, todos serían más felices. Si le dejasen en paz, nadie estaría sufriendo por él.

\- Solo quiero estar solo. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – Siseó Iván atravesándole con la mirada. – "Dejadme solo, dejadme solo" – Se burló con un resoplido nasal. – Tú no sabes lo que es quedarse solo. Y visto lo visto, ni siquiera conoces a los que te rodean.

Iván se paseó delante de él, tratando de mantener la calma. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle al mexicano y prefería poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pese a que Sheila le había advertido de su mal estado, había creído sinceramente que su novia había exagerado un poco por el cariño que le profesaba. Ahora, teniendo a Marcos frente a frente, entendía la magnitud de su preocupación. Sabía que en cualquier otro momento muy probablemente no se dejaría apabullar de esa manera o intentaría salir del paso de alguna forma. Con la guardia baja, y falto de moral, el chico ni siquiera intentaba responder a sus acusaciones. Quizá fuese porque sabía que tenía razón, o quizá porque no tenía fuerza para ello. Fuese por lo que fuese, no por ello iba a ser más indulgente con él. No después de cómo estaba repercutiendo toda esta situación en su entorno.

\- Veo a Kanako todos los días. – Ante el silencio, continuó hablando con la sangre bullendo en sus venas. A Iván no le pasó inadvertido el respingo del chico al oír el nombre de la japonesa. – ¿Se te había olvidado? Supongo que sí, porque ni siquiera te has interesado por ella. – El marcado sarcasmo se clavó en las entrañas de Marcos, que levantó la cabeza, dolido.

\- ¿C-cómo está? – Preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

\- ¿Ahora se te ocurre preguntar? ¿AHORA? – Iván se pinzó el puente de la nariz antes de seguir. – Tú qué crees.

Marcos volvió a agachar la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Iván no quería darle tregua. Si lo hacía, caería en el mismo error que todos. Si ese encuentro hubiera tenido lugar unos días antes, hubiera podido entender las dudas, los nervios y la angustia del reencuentro, pero ahora no. Desde el día que se había encontrado a Kanako totalmente hundida, faltando incluso al trabajo, la había visto día tras día, sin noticias, sin novedades, sin saber nada de Marcos y su entorno, y, por si fuera poco, culpándose por ello. Iván había intentado animarla a mandarle un mensaje, que intentase comunicarse con él, pero ella se escudaba en que después de "echarle" de casa, cómo iba a intentar hablar con Marcos. Cada vez que se lo planteaba se venía abajo. Se consumía a ojos vista esperando un mensaje del mexicano que no llegaba, aunque sabía que incluso Sheila se lo había sugerido, recibiendo un desplante inmerecido.

\- No veo sonreír a Kanako desde que quedó contigo. – Dijo con tono seco. – Llora a escondidas para no preocupar a Yaeko. Vive pegada a un móvil que cuando suena no es quien espera. Cree que la aborreces.

\- ¡Pero no es verdad! – Marcos boqueó un par de veces. – Yo… yo…

\- Tú qué. – Espetó Iván, cortando su balbuceo. – Tú te has encerrado aquí, has escondido la cabeza y te has dedicado a contemplarte el ombligo. – Iván cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. – Eres un cobarde.

\- Lo siento. – Balbuceó. – No quería hacerle daño.

Iván masculló algo en su lengua natal, avanzando hacia él levantando el puño en alto. Marcos cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que no llegó. El ruso bajó el puño lentamente. Si golpeaba a Marcos no se lo perdonarían Sheila ni Kanako y, probablemente, tampoco él mismo. Su inmovilidad le estaba desquiciando, pero la solución era mucho más sencilla que todo eso.

\- Solo te voy a hacer una pregunta. – Iván le miró a los ojos. Pudo ver miedo en ellos. – Y quiero una respuesta sincera. – El mexicano asintió. – ¿Quieres a Kanako?

Sí. Esa fue la respuesta que apareció en su mente automáticamente. Claro que la quería. Incluso antes de darse cuenta del interés romántico por ella, le tenía mucho cariño. Ese sentimiento se había anclado en él hasta convertirse en algo mucho más intenso más allá de la atracción física que despertaba en él. Ponerle nombre era aterrador, pero no había otra forma de explicarlo. Había tenido que perderla para poder darse cuenta. Asintió en silencio. Iván soltó una exhalación. Había estado conteniendo la respiración esperando su respuesta.

\- Vas a quedar con ella. – Sentenció. Marcos palideció.

\- ¿Qu-qué dices? – Le miró incrédulo, pero su rostro no dejaba atisbo de duda. – N-no, no… no puedo. – Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Marcos. – Dijo con un tono que helaba la sangre. – Como no te presentes en el bar este fin de semana. – Hizo una pausa captando la atención del chico. – que no se te ocurra volver a aparecer por allí jamás. – Bajó el volumen sonando aún más amenazante. – Y reza para que no me cruce contigo.

\- N-no puedes. – Le costaba respirar. Miró a Iván desesperado. – No puedes hacer eso. No puedes negarme la entrada. – Eso sería no poder ver más a Kanako, probablemente. No podía quitarle eso.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

Marcos sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas. Cumpliría su amenaza. Estaba perdiendo los nervios, notaba su respiración agitada, estaba al borde del precipicio, con la amenaza de Iván a su espalda y no quería saltar. Volvería a cagarla con Kanako, de alguna forma. Si ella estaba mal era por su culpa, ¿cómo se iba a presentar delante de ella sabiéndolo?

\- La vi al día siguiente de vuestro encuentro. – El tono de Iván parecía casual, pero estudiaba cada mínima reacción de su interlocutor. - ¿Lo sabías? – Sintió cómo se tensaba cada fibra del cuerpo de Marcos al negar con la cabeza. Rígido. – Estaban todas sus amigas con ella. Sé lo que pasó. Me lo contó todo. – El mexicano apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza. – Se echó a llorar en cuanto me vio y, ¿sabes qué fue lo primero que me dijo? ¿Lo sabes? – Hasta que no vio un levísimo gesto de negación en Marcos no continuó. – Me pidió que no la tomase contigo y que no te dijese nada. Te defendió. – Le temblaba la voz al recordarlo. – No hacía más que culparse y decir que no había sido culpa tuya. Estaba más preocupada por ti y lo que pudiéramos decirte que por ella misma. Por eso no te habla. Por eso no ha vuelto a sonreír, porque te echa de menos y tú no has vuelto a preocuparte por ella.

\- ¿Me…? – Marcos sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – ¿Me defendió…? Pero… pero… no… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo, no entendía nada. – No es así… - Se limpió una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. – Dile… dile que…

\- No voy a decirle nada. – El tono de Iván, aunque firme, se había suavizado. – Si quieres decirle algo, díselo tú. En persona.

\- ¿De verdad…? – Un sollozo ahogado le cortó la frase al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por la cara otra vez. – ¿De verdad me echa de menos?

\- ¿Te crees que estaría aquí si no fuese verdad? – Se agachó frente a él, agarrándole de los hombros y agitándole para que le mirase a los ojos. – Vete a verla. – Le sonrió amable y emocionado, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación. – Demuéstrame que la quieres de verdad, por favor.

Marcos rompió a llorar incontroladamente. Abrumado por todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior, los dejó salir en forma de las lágrimas, expresando de golpe todo lo que se había guardado para si en esa fatídica semana. Iván le dio un sentido abrazo, que aceptó sin miramientos dejando que los nervios, la ansiedad, la falta de sueño y el vacío en su pecho se desvaneciesen en el hombro del ruso. La parte más dura estaba hecha.

En el salón, los intentos de Alex, Sheila y Akari por mantener una conversación para distraerse habían resultado inútiles. Se había acabado estableciendo un tenso e incómodo silencio entre ellos, en el que, aunque intentaban hacer lo posible para que el resto no lo notase, los tres intentaban captar algún fragmento de la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior del cuarto. Incluso Max parecía a espera, tumbado a los pies de Sheila. Eran capaces de distinguir la voz de Iván, pero no lo que decía. Si sospechaban el mínimo conflicto entre ellos cualquiera de ellos entraría sin previo aviso.

Alex estaba histérico. Le preocupaba el estado de Marcos y el cómo pudiese reaccionar ante el enfado de Iván. Después de los encontronazos entre ellos lo que más le extrañaba era la quietud reinante. ¿Qué demonios le estaba diciendo? El aura que emanaba cuando entró a verle no era precisamente amistosa. ¿Y Marcos? ¿Cómo estaba reaccionando? Le conocía, era temperamental, y no le gustaba que le sermoneasen, o le que dijesen lo que tenía que hacer. Su ausencia de respuesta, fuese lo que fuese que se estaban diciendo, le producía ansiedad. Cuando había intentado hablar con él, las únicas respuestas que había tenido eran malas contestaciones, intentos de ataques de ansiedad, y, en todo caso, había acabado con Marcos encerrado sin querer saber nada de nada ni nadie. Miró a la puerta con un suspiro cargado de emoción y frunciendo el ceño. En ese momento, notó en su mano un apretón de Sheila, que le miró con una sonrisa suave, intentando que se calmase, aunque la misma inquietud brillaba en sus ojos. Se recostó de nuevo en el sofá con otro suspiro, frotándose la cara con la mano libre. Tenía que ser fuerte por Sheila también.

Tras lo que parecía una eternidad esperando, amortiguada, les llegó la voz angustiada de Marcos diciendo "Pero no es verdad". La tensión era inaguantable. Alex hizo el amago de levantarse, pero la voz suave aunque firme de Akari le detuvo.

\- Alex, tranquilo. – Le miró significativamente. A su lado, Sheila estaba pálida y apretaba los labios. – Seguro que están bien. – Aunque no confiaba plenamente en sus palabras, era algo que necesitaban oír.

\- C-claro que sí. – Su voz no fue tan firme como la del japonés soltó la mano de Sheila y en su lugar rodeó sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí. – Iván sabe lo que hace, ¿a que sí?

Sheila asintió en silencio en su hombro, forzándose a sonreír, pero se agarró igualmente a la camiseta de Alex. Dos de las personas más importantes en su vida estaban encerradas en una habitación; su novio, lleno de rabia como nunca le había visto, y su mejor amigo, hundido y antisocial. La impotencia ante la frialdad de Marcos la había llevado a desahogarse con Iván. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no estaría tan enfadado. O quizá sí, dado que seguía viendo a Kanako cada día más triste. Se sentía tan dividida. Si esa visita acababa mal… no quería ni pensarlo.

Max se levantó intranquilo, paseando por delante de la puerta del rubio y emitiendo un gemido lastimero. Un instante después, unos inconfundibles sollozos que aumentaron gradualmente de volumen hasta convertirse en un sentido llanto hicieron que Alex y Akari intercambiasen una mirada preocupada y extrañada. Marcos se había negado completamente a desahogarse así con cualquiera de ellos. No habían oído gritos, ni signos de discusión, pero la desazón les hizo recolocarse en sus asientos. Marcos se fue calmando, para alivio de todos, y un poco después, al sonido de la puerta, vieron salir a Iván, que, tras dejar entrar al perro, cerró tras él con cuidado. El ruso suspiró pesadamente al tiempo de recibir a Sheila en sus brazos, que fue a su encuentro, aliviado al fin de la carga que traía consigo. Cuando se separaron, cogidos de la mano, Alex y Akari se habían acercado. En sus ojos se leían las ansias de información, así que se alejaron de la entrada, hablando en voz baja.

\- ¿Y Marcos? – Preguntó Alex sin casi darle tiempo a sentarse.

\- Dijo que ahora salía. – Contestó Iván. Vio a Alex abrir la boca y siguió hablando antes de que le pregustase. – Está bien, pero dice que quiere adecentarse un poco después de… bueno. – Apartó la vista un momento en tono grave. – Lo habéis oído, supongo.

\- Pero… - Akari no tenía muy claro cómo preguntarlo. – ¿Y sobre Kanako?

\- Oh. – Iván cogió aire dejándolo en un largo resoplido. – Creo que sabe lo que tiene que hacer. – Respondió enigmático.

Iván no quería darles pistas al resto sobre su pequeño acuerdo y la amenaza que pendía sobre él. Si lo hiciese sus amigos le insistirían, y puede que tuviese efecto rebote. Además prefería ver la respuesta de Marcos por sí mismo. No les dio muchos detalles en general de su conversación, más allá de que le había dejado claro cómo estaba Kanako y que no podía seguir con la actitud que tenía. Cuando parecía que iban a presionarle más, la puerta del cuarto del rubio se abrió una vez más y Marcos hizo acto de presencia. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas y la nariz congestionada de llorar, y se le veía agotado mientras Max le daba con el hocico en la mano, como si quisiera animarle.

\- Ey.

Su voz sonó rasgada. Marcos acompañó su casi inaudible saludo con un leve gesto de cabeza, parado donde estaba, como si tuviese miedo de acercarse más a ellos. Se sorbió la nariz. Las palabras de Iván habían calado hondo en él. Las miradas de lástima que le dedicaron provocaron un escalofrío por su espalda, pero contuvo las ganas de huir de nuevo. Eso les haría más daño. No quería ser tan débil, y al mismo tiempo anhelaba compañía. Clavó la vista en el suelo, paralizado. No sabía si les estaba interrumpiendo o no. Arrugó el gesto. Después de intentar evitarlo a toda costa, Sheila al fin iba a verle completamente hundido. Maldita sea.

\- Marcos. – La dubitativa voz de Alex le hizo dar un respingo. – Em… - El moreno se pasó la mano por el pelo. – ¿Q-quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Dio un paso hacia ellos, casi con ilusión, pero se paró de golpe, mordiéndose el labio y clavando la vista en el suelo de nuevo. El silencio era opresivo. Tras ver sus dudas, Iván le dio un suave apretón a Sheila en la mano la cual, tras intercambiar una mirada de confirmación con él, se levantó hacia su amigo. Marcos boqueó en silencio sin ser capaz de articular una sola palabra. Ella sonrió, como siempre hacía. Él, que quería que fuese la chica más feliz del mundo, había llegado a borrarle esa sonrisa. Sintió la presión en el pecho, la culpabilidad y el sentimiento de culpa. Le tembló el labio. Entonces Sheila acortó la distancia entre ellos en un abrazo que Marcos le devolvió, tímido e inseguro al principio, pero que afianzó al no sentir el rechazo. Apenas un momento después Alex se unió, envolviéndoles a ambos con su altura aventajada e incapaz de disimular el alivio y la alegría que sentía en ese momento. Hasta Max pareció querer unirse poniéndose a dos patas sobre ellos en una especie de abrazo perruno, que provocó sonrisas en los presentes.

Desde el sofá, Iván y Akari contemplaron el intercambio entre los tres amigos con cariño. El japonés se alegró sinceramente por todos ellos. Verles tan felices le hacía sentir menos culpable de cara a dejarles solos al día siguiente cuando fuese a ver la Super Bowl en casa de Shokichi. Aún faltaban cosas por arreglar, no sabía qué pasaría con Marcos y Kanako, pero ver a Alex sonreír sinceramente otra vez le hacía creer que saldrían adelante incluso si él faltaba. Se sentía egoísta, pero él mismo necesitaba un pequeño descanso emocional. El día anterior había quedado con Joseph y dada la situación que había en casa tampoco había podido hablar de ello con sus compañeros, o, más bien, había preferido no hacerlo. Alex ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, y Marcos estaba lidiando con sus demonios internos. Al menos ahora podía permitirse alegrarse ante la perspectiva de ver a Michelle, aunque estuviese con más gente.

Pudieron oír un murmullo amortiguado de Marcos que parecía estar pidiendo disculpas a sus amigos a juzgar por las respuestas que les dieron. Tras separarse, con una atmósfera mucho más relajada y colorida que unos momentos antes, Sheila recuperó su sitio al lado de Iván y Marcos se sentó entre Alex y Akari, el cual le apretó el hombro con cariño. Un silencioso asentimiento y ver que los ojos verdes del muchacho empezaban a recuperar la vida que parecía haber perdido le hizo sonreír. Todo saldría bien.

La conversación trivial que mantuvieron después ayudó a levantar el ánimo. Marcos se mantuvo silencioso, pero en sus escasas intervenciones le vieron mucho más participativo que en los días previos. Max estaba sentado a sus pies con la cabeza apoyada en su rodilla dejándose rascar. Tras un buen rato de charla, Alex, dándose cuenta de la hora, quiso invitar a Iván y Sheila a cenar, pero ambos rechazaron la invitación amablemente. Sheila no había avisado en casa e Iván argumentó que iba a acompañar a la chica y que, dado que Sylvester al día siguiente no iba a estar en el bar, tenía que ultimar detalles con él, así que les acompañaron hasta la puerta. Iván les dedicó una sonrisa mientras se ponía su abrigo.

\- Además nos vamos a ver mañana, ¿verdad? – Comentó en un tono que, aunque parecía inocente, estaba cargado de sentido.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Marcos, que palideció. La amenaza del ruso resonó en sus oídos. Sabía que todos se estaban fijando en su reacción, y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía que ver a Kanako, no tenía escapatoria. Una pequeña parte de él se alegraba de no tenerla. Una gran parte quería gritar a pleno pulmón. Tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió.

\- Sí, nos veremos. – Murmuró. Sintió la mano de Alex en su hombro, que intercambió miradas inquisitivas entre los dos chicos.

\- Oh. – Dijo Sheila intentando romper el ambiente. – Y ya nos contarás qué tal con Michelle, ¿eh, Akari? ¿Ya sabes qué te vas a poner? – Su tono burlón hizo enrojecer al japonés.

\- ¡Pues no! – Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. – Bueno, casi, pero no quiero ir muy arreglado, porque no sé cómo van a ir a ir el resto y no quiero llamar la atención, pero si voy muy informal va a parecer que no me importa, pero si me importa, pero Shokichi se va a pensar cosas y… - Sus amigos le miraron con expresión divertida. Incluso Marcos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – Bah. – Resopló avergonzado. – ¡Dejadme tranquilo!

\- Ah, por cierto, _dadya_ puede ser un poco ruidoso cuando ve deportes. – Señaló Iván encogiéndose de hombros. – Así que no te asustes.

\- Tranquilo, Akari. – Alex le dio una palmada en el hombro. – Entre Sylvester, Keiji, Joseph y Shokichi, APENAS vas a tener gente que observe qué tal te va con Michelle. – Alex sonrió con malicia al tiempo que Akari le miraba con espanto.

\- Tendremos un informe detallado. – Chinchó Sheila. – Michelle de vez en cuando nos cuenta cosas también, ¿lo sabías?

\- ¡No me presionéis! – Protestó enrojeciendo.

\- Tú ve tranquilo. – Le recomendó Iván. – Seguro que lo pasáis bien. Bueno. – Suspiró sonriendo a Sheila. – Nosotros deberíamos irnos ya.

Les acompañaron hasta la puerta. Iván ayudó a Sheila con su abrigo. La atención y cariño que profesaba a la chica era enternecedor. Marcos sintió cierta envidia. Si él fuese más cuidadoso no habría acabado así. Iván, al sentirse observado, volvió sus ojos hacia Marcos, en los que vio reflejada la angustia ante lo que le esperaba. Le sonrió con un leve asentimiento, dándole los silenciosos ánimos que parecía necesitar. Podía imaginarse lo que cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes. Entonces, fuera de todo pronóstico, el mexicano le dio un abrazo que casi le dejó sin aliento. Palmeó su espalda con cariño y emocionado. Ojalá pudiera verles Kanako en ese instante.

\- Saldrá bien. – Le susurró Iván de forma que solo lo oyese él. – Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Marcos asintió sobre su hombro. Cuando le soltó, Iván hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida, entrelazando los dedos con los de Sheila y se fueron con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente. Al cerrarse la puerta Alex y Akari se miraron con cierta inseguridad. Fuese lo que fuese que había pasado dentro de la habitación, Marcos parecía otro. Se había quedado mirando la puerta, estático, con su mente muy lejos de allí, o eso les parecía. Intentando no entrar en un nuevo bucle depresivo, Alex dio una palmada, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de piso.

\- Voy a hacer la cena. – Dijo animadamente. – ¿Os apetece algo especial? – Pese a usar el plural, miró fijamente a Marcos, que se encogió de hombros. – Puedo hacer unos filetes de pollo empanados con queso, ¿te apetece? – El asentimiento de Marcos casi le hace llorar de emoción. – Pues eso será.

\- ¿Quieres ver la tele conmigo, Marcos? – Sugirió Akari.

Con un nuevo asentimiento silencioso, se fue a su sitio favorito del sofá, aprovechando Max la ocasión para tumbarse a su lado. Mientras Alex hacía la cena, Akari seleccionó un programa del gusto de Marcos. Pese a que el ambiente seguía sin ser tan ruidoso como de costumbre y Marcos contestaba con frases cortas o monosílabos, la nube negra de pesada tristeza se había disuelto considerablemente. Cenaron los tres juntos y, a diferencia de los días anteriores, Marcos no solo no se fue a su cuarto, sino que además tomó la iniciativa recogiendo la mesa y dispuesto a fregar los platos mientras sus amigos charlaban en la mesa cercana. Cuando Alex y Akari se levantaron para ir a sentarse un rato al sofá como habitualmente, el rubio les miró con cierta ansiedad.

\- ¿V-vais a ver algo? – Preguntó evasivo.

\- Vamos a sentarnos un poco. – Dijo Akari intercambiando una mirada extrañada con Alex. – No sé si veremos algo o jugaremos un rato.

\- Ah… ya… - Bailoteó inquieto en el sitio.

\- ¿Quieres jugar a algo tú? – Preguntó Alex.

\- No, no. – Negó fervientemente con la cabeza. – Tengo que… - Señaló a la pila. – Fregar… y eso.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere?

Los ojos de cachorro abandonado de Marcos fueron respuesta suficiente para el moreno. Akari se excusó diciendo que buscaría algo para ver o jugar y poder darles un momento de intimidad. El menor de los mexicanos se subió las mangas frente al fregadero bastante más relajado, y Alex se quedó a su lado, apoyado en la encimera. El silencio se veía roto por el sonido del agua y la televisión de fondo, con Akari haciendo zapping. Alex esperó pacientemente, dándole la oportunidad a Marcos de empezar una conversación que parecía necesitar. Un par de veces abrió la boca y la cerró de la misma forma. Alex llegó a plantearse si llegaría a hacerlo o solamente quería compañía. Desde luego, lo que no se esperaba de ninguna forma fue lo que finalmente dijo cuando abrió la boca.

\- Iván es un buen tío.

\- Sí, lo es. – Confirmó sorprendido.

\- Me dijo cosas. – Musitó. Alex se acercó a él para poder oírle por encima del ruido del agua.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Le sugirió con voz amable. Marcos suspiró pesadamente.

\- Me dijo que Kanako está triste. – Siguió en tono melancólico.

\- Sí. – No tenía claro si buscaba confirmación, o era un comentario aislado, pero Alex no iba a mentirle. No le haría ningún favor.

\- Es por mi culpa. – El moreno se quedó callado. Marcos se frotó la mejilla con el hombro y sorbió la nariz. Al tener las manos llenas de espuma no podía hacer otra cosa. – ¿Crees que me odia?

\- ¿Kanako? – Marcos asintió. – No. Estoy convencido.

\- ¿Y Yaeko? – Miró de refilón a su amigo.

\- ¿Yaeko? – Se extrañó. – Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

\- Por hacer daño a Kanako. Es su amiga.

\- No te odia nadie. – Alex sonrió. – Ni siquiera Max cuando te olvidas de darle de comer.

Consiguió una pequeña y efímera sonrisa en el rubio. En ese momento parecía mucho mayor de lo que correspondía su edad, o a lo que estaba acostumbrado, al menos. El comentario de Iván sobre que se iban a ver al día siguiente, junto con la respuesta afirmativa de su compatriota, resonaba en su cabeza en bucle. El rubio parecía no tener intención de volver a hablar.

\- Marcos. – Llamó con voz suave.

\- ¿Hm? – Apenas giró la cabeza para darle a entender que le estaba oyendo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta aunque te incomode? – No encontraba ninguna forma más fácil de averiguar sus intenciones y necesitaba saberlo.

\- Sí. – Cogió aire y suspiró, como si lo esperase. – Supongo.

\- ¿Vas a ir mañana al bar?

La respuesta tardó en llegar lo que pareció una eternidad. Marcos se quedó estático, agarrando un tenedor con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos. Había dejado la vista fija en el chorro de agua, pero sabía que no lo estaba mirando. Cogió y soltó aire un par de veces.

\- Sí. – Alex se incorporó, tenso.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con Kanako? – No pudo camuflar el tono ansioso en su voz.

\- Sí. – Su voz monótona, como si fuera un autómata, contrastaba con la de Alex, que le agarró del hombro, agitándole con emoción.

\- Bien. – Soltó el aire de golpe, sin saber muy bien qué decir. – Bien, Marcos, eso es. Tú… tú tranquilo, ¿vale? – Parecía más una frase para sí mismo que para su amigo. Los ojos verdes del rubio le dedicaron una mirada que no supo interpretar. – Todo irá bien. –

Tras dejar todo recogido, se unieron a Akari en la zona del salón. La programación de ese día parecía haberse puesto en su contra. Ninguno de los tres parecía querer rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo y no encontraban ningún programa, serie ni película decente para ver, así que pronto la descartaron y conectaron la consola, que sirvió para que cada uno alejase su mente de sus preocupaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban los tres juntos haciendo algo y estaba siendo muy terapéutico, pero cuando los bostezos empezaron a ser demasiado continuados, se rindieron a la evidencia y se fueron a dormir.

Al menos eso se dijeron, aunque esa noche ninguno de los tres dormiría demasiado. Marcos se puso el primer pijama que encontró en el armario y se tumbó en la cama, completamente desvelado. Max le había seguido y estaba acomodado a sus pies. La única luz que dejó era la de la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Miró la hora en su teléfono. Ella estaba trabajando aun. Quedaban mucho tiempo hasta que llegase a casa. Siendo realistas, le parecería mucho tiempo aunque fuesen cinco minutos. Había tomado una decisión y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Programó una alarma por si le vencía el sueño, pero dudaba que llegase a necesitarla. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenerlo tan dolorosamente presente es lo que le mantenía en vela. Podría dejarle el mensaje, dormir, y esperar respuesta al día siguiente, pero la perspectiva de cerrar los ojos sin una contestación le angustiaba. Quería asegurarse de que le leía y que le contestaba al momento. Se tumbó boca arriba, observando las sombras que proyectaba la lámpara en su cuarto. La extraña penumbra de algunas zonas le resultaba inquietante, como si sus demonios internos y pensamientos más umbríos quisieran hacerse corpóreos para acecharle. Se echó el brazo por encima de los ojos alejando esas imágenes. ¿Cómo estaría Kanako? ¿Tendría mucho trabajo hoy? ¿Le habría dicho algo Iván? ¿Pensaría tanto en él como él lo hacía en ella? Deliraba queriendo creer que sí. Volvió a mirar la hora. El estúpido reloj digital en la esquina de la pantalla parecía burlarse de él sin querer avanzar tan rápido como le gustaría.

Tenía sed. Contuvo el aliento, atento a cualquier sonido procedente del resto de la casa. Pudo oír a Max recolocándose en el sitio. El resto de la casa se mantenía en silencio. Mejor. Se levantó de la cama frotándose los ojos y estirándose. Estaba agotado físicamente, pero su agitación mental le impedía descansar. Pudo ver a su perro levantando la cabeza con curiosidad, agitando la cola al pasar a su lado, pero volvió a tumbarse. Tenía bien aprendido que no debía dar guerra por la noche. Fue a la cocina iluminado por el brillo de la pantalla de su móvil hasta la cocina, donde cogió un vaso del escurridero, lo llenó con agua del grifo y lo vació casi sin respirar. Se frotó las sienes con una mano. ¿A qué hora llegaría Kanako? Entró en la mensajería instantánea para mirar su última conexión. Casi se le cae el móvil de las manos. Su última conexión era de un par de minutos antes.

Volvió a su cuarto lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, abrió las sábanas y se sentó apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama. Había que empezar por lo más fácil.

**Marcos**

_Hola_ _(1:41)_

**Kanako**

_Hola (1:42)_

Vale. Vale. Respira. Acababa de contestarle. De hecho el doloroso mensaje automático recordándole la fecha de ese día y, por tanto, cuánto tiempo hacía que no hablaban se había clavado en sus retinas. Marcos tenía las manos temblorosas y le costaba escribir. Empezó a escribir una frase elaborada, pero le pareció demasiado frívolo. Era obvio para qué le había escrito. Cuantas menos palabras usase, más claro sería.

**Marcos**

_Deberíamos hablar (1:44)_

Se quedó mirando la pantalla. Veía a Kanako en línea. Estaba leyendo su mensaje, pero no respondía. Eran dos palabras, el mensaje era claro, ¿por qué tardaba? Entonces vio el cambio de estado. Escribiendo… escribiendo… escribiendo… Notó la respiración agitada y entonces…

**Kanako**

_Sí (1:48)_

Parpadeó varias veces. Esperó. Quizá ahora le escribía más, y no quería interrumpirla. O puede que le llegasen mal los mensajes. Supuestamente había escrito mucho, ¿no? ¿Sería importante? Pero no llegó ningún mensaje. Pensó en preguntarle qué pasaba. ¿Es que no quería quedar? Pero se arrepintió y lo borró. No quería hablar de estos temas así.

**Marcos**

_Cuándo? (1:50)_

**Kanako**

_Mañana? (1:51)_

Esta vez la respuesta llegó casi al momento. Lógico. No se había ido de la conversación en ningún momento. Notó un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. Entonces se fijó mejor en el mensaje, y vio el escurridizo signo de interrogación. ¿Dudaba? ¿Preferiría otro día? ¿Eso era un ofrecimiento para quedar al día siguiente, que se lo quería quitar lo antes posible o que tenía que prepararse más antes de verle? Cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared. Recordó las palabras de Iván. Si de verdad le echaba de menos… es que quería verle, ¿no? Desbloqueó el móvil, que se había quedado en negro por la inactividad.

**Marcos**

_Ok. Dónde? (1:56)_

Esperó. Y esperó. Entró en su foto de perfil mientras esperaba la respuesta. Tenía una foto en la que Yaeko le daba un beso en la mejilla y ella sonreía, algo sonrojada. Quería verla sonreír así de nuevo. Quería que sonriese así con él. Cerró la foto al ver la notificación de mensaje nuevo.

**Kanako**

_Ven al bar (1:59)_

Claro, era lógico. Trabajaba. Era un terreno neutral. Además era su preferencia, y quería respetarla. Estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué hora quería quedar, pero le sonó demasiado seco. No quería que se lo tomase como algo que quería quitarse de encima.

**Marcos**

_Ok (2:00)_

_Nos vemos (2:00)_

**Kanako**

_Ok (2:00)_

_Hasta mañana (2:02)_

Estaba hecho. Ahora el reto sería quedarse dormido.

Exactamente el mismo pensamiento compartía Kanako en ese instante. Notaba el pulso desbocado, y le dolían los dedos de tenerlos rígidos sujetando el móvil. Le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar. Releyó de nuevo la conversación. Era real. Marcos le había hablado sin venir a cuento para quedar. ¿Qué hacía despierto a esas horas? ¿No podía dormir o la estaba esperando? Descartó la segunda opción, era ridículo. Además por su forma de escribir tenía que haber mucho más tras sus palabras de lo que le había mandado. Le había pillado tan de sorpresa que apenas ella misma había tenido tiempo para reflexionar qué estaba pasando. Incapaz de controlar el flujo de sus emociones, dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado a medias de desvestir para ponerse el pijama al ver el nombre de Marcos en el móvil. Se puso los pantalones del pijama, que era lo que le faltaba y salió de la habitación en busca de Yaeko. Notaba las piernas de mantequilla al caminar. Vio una rendija de luz colándose por debajo de la puerta del baño, así tras coger y soltar el aire lentamente, llamó a la puerta.

\- _¿Yaeko? ¿Puedo pasar?_ – Preguntó dubitativa.

\- _Sí, sí, tranquila_. – Respondió.

Al entrar, la estampa que se encontró el baño la hubiera hecho reír si en ese momento no estuviese en shock. Su amiga estaba lavándose la cara ya con su pijama con un conejito en la camiseta y arremangada. Se había deshecho el recogido sencillo que llevaba, dejándose el pelo revuelto, y tenía una cinta puesta para que no le estorbase. Cuando se giró hacia ella, estaba presionándose el ojo con un disco desmaquillante, que al quitarse dejó un pequeño rastro negro de rímel dándole el aspecto de un panda medio trasnochado. Kanako esbozó una leve sonrisa y se quedó a su lado buscando cómo contarle lo que acababa de pasar.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ – Preguntó Yaeko preocupada. – _Tienes mala cara_.

\- _Em_… - Se agarró un pliegue del pantalón. – _Marcos me ha mandado un mensaje_.

\- _¿QUÉ?_ – A Yaeko se le cayó el disco de algodón que aún seguía en su mano.

\- _He… he quedado con él_. – Su amiga se llevó las dos manos a la boca con un sonido similar a un hinchador de globos manual oxidado.

\- _¿Cuándo?_ – Preguntó agarrándola por los hombros. Se le desencajó el rostro – _¿Ahora? ¿AHORA MISMO?_

\- _¡No!_ – Kanako la miró horrorizada. Ni de coña podría verle en ese momento. – _Ahora no, mañana_.

\- _Que si el mensaje ha sido ahora_. – Especificó soltándola pero mirándola con ansiedad.

\- _Sí_.

\- _¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?_ – Hizo pucheros.

\- _N-no lo sé_. – Se llevó una mano a la cara. – _No me lo esperaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar_.

\- _Bueno, lo importante_. – La volvió a poner la mano en los hombros, esta vez con más cariño. – _¿Estás bien?_ – Kanako se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder. Yaeko le dio un abrazo fuerte, frotándole la espalda con cariño. – _Venga, vamos a la habitación y hablamos_. – La soltó con una sonrisa.

\- _¿No te vas a quitar eso?_ – Preguntó señalándole la cara.

\- _Oh_. – Se miró al espejo y soltó una carcajada ante su propio reflejo. – _Da igual, esto puede esperar, tú no_.

Kanako agradeció la consideración con un pequeño gesto y fueron a sentarse a su cama. Ella. Ella se apoyó contra el cabecero, mirándose las rodillas como si fueran fascinantes. Yaeko por su parte se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

\- _Vale_. – Dijo dando un pequeño bote. – _Cuéntame qué ha pasado_.

\- _Pues_… - Abrió la boca mirando a Yaeko sin saber qué decir. – _Mejor te lo enseño_.

Cogió su móvil, desbloqueándolo y entrando en la conversación de Marcos. Lo volvió a leer una vez más y se lo tendió a Yaeko llena de dudas. Era tan corto que se veía entera en la pantalla sin necesidad de moverse por la conversación. Pudo ver cómo su cara de emoción pasaba rápidamente a una de profunda confusión. Su extrañeza se acentuó al intentar avanzar el texto y comprobar que ese era el final. Kanako aguardó expectante la opinión de Yaeko antes de decir nada.

\- _¿Esto es… todo?_ – Preguntó dubitativa.

\- _Sí_. – Se encogió de hombros con resignación. – _Solo fue eso_.

\- _Entiendo_… - Miró la conversación de nuevo y sonrió insegura a Kanako. – _Pero según esto… habéis quedado, ¿no?_

\- _¿Sí?_ – Respondió con cierto sarcasmo. Le cogió el móvil a Yaeko, releyendo la conversación con una angustia creciente. Lo apartó, agachando la cabeza con desánimo. – _No suena bien, ¿verdad?_.

\- _Tampoco suena mal, mujer_. – Dijo intentando animarla. La mirada incrédula de Kanako le hizo vacilar. – _Vale, no suena a nada, realmente, pero quiere quedar. Eso es bueno_.

\- _No lo sé_. – Dobló las rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados sobre ellas. – _Quiero verle, pero_… - Resopló. – _Es que ha sido… raro. Parecía que quería escribir más, pero no lo mandaba. Y me daba miedo decir más, o preguntarle, o…_ \- Chascó la lengua con disgusto, encogiéndose aún más sobre sí misma. – _¿Es que no podía gustarme alguien más fácil de entender?_

\- _¿Existen hombres fáciles de entender?_ – Comentó con ironía intentando sacarle una sonrisa. De pronto cayó en la cuenta del comentario de Iván sobre que pronto se solucionaría todo. Ahora tenía sentido, aunque se preguntaba qué habría hecho el ruso. – _Será que prefiere decirte las cosas a la cara_. – Yaeko le pasó el brazo por los hombros. – _Y eso está bien_.

\- _Pero_… - Levantó los ojos hacia su amiga. Claro que prefería las cosas a la cara. Pero las quería ya. La espera iba a matarla. – _Supongo que tienes razón_.

\- _¡Claro!_ – Respondió con alegría. – _Porque soy la mayor_.

\- _Ya, clar_… - Se interrumpió a media frase, mirando fijamente a Yaeko. – _Oye, tú no sabrás algo más de todo esto… ¿verdad?_

\- _No_. – Respondió sinceramente. – _Estoy tan sorprendida como tú_. – Kanako suspiró, abatida.

\- _Kana-chan_. – Le reprendió con tono serio, cruzando los brazos. – _No habéis discutido. No os lleváis mal. No habéis hecho nada en contra de vuestra voluntad, y, si tuviera que apostar, diría que hasta pasasteis un buen rato, ¿no?_ – Su amiga se tapó la cara con la mano, girándosela avergonzada. – _¿Ves? Vais a veros, ¿qué puede pasar?_

\- _Que me diga adiós del todo_. – Masculló.

\- _¡Ay, qué tonta eres!_ – Yaeko frunció el ceño. – _Si quiere verte es porque te echa de menos_.

\- _¿Te lo ha dicho Alex? _– Preguntó con un halo de esperanza.

\- _No, pero…_ \- Cerró la boca. Iván le había dicho que Marcos y ella lo solucionarían pronto. En su momento no entendió por qué, pero ahora lo veía claro. – Pero lo sé. Intuición femenina. – Bostezó sonoramente.

\- _No te estoy dejando dormir con mis tonterías_. – Dijo Kanako abatida.

\- _Deja de decir eso. Para qué están las amig… aaaahhh._ – Otro bostezo, mayor que el anterior casi le hizo lagrimear. – _las amigas._ – Repitió.

\- _Deberíamos ir a la cama_. – Sugirió. – _Es tardísimo_.

\- _¿Seguro?_ – Preguntó Yaeko indecisa. – _Puedo quedarme a hablar un poco más_.

\- _Tranquila, no hace falta_. – Sonrió con cariño. – _Ve a dormir._

_\- Buenas ncohes, Kana-chan_.

\- _Buenas noches, descansa._

Su amiga se levantó frotándose los ojos. No podía pedirle más. Aunque estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios hablar de ello ahora solo le haría ponerse más histérica. Estaba segura de que en cuanto Yaeko tocase con la cabeza en la almohada se quedaría dormida como un tronco. Se fue arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Kanako la llamó. Al volverse, le dijo un sentido "gracias" al que su amiga contestó con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia, demasiado dormida ya como para contestar.

Se acomodó en su cama, apagando las luces y sabiendo que ella no lo tendría tan fácil para quedarse dormida. Por suerte, el sueño acabó alcanzándola en algún momento, aunque fue intranquilo y fragmentado. Así, la mañana llegó implacable, y la luz intentó colarse por su ventana. Apenas había dormido, y, desde luego, no había descansado en absoluto. Cuando su mente neblinosa razonó el motivo de su vigilia, buscó desesperada el móvil, que había dejado en la mesita de noche. La luz del dispositivo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, pero lo resistió con un pequeño gruñido. Tenía que confirmarlo una vez más. Sí. Ahí estaban. Los escasos y breves intercambiados con Marcos aparecieron ante sus ojos. Resopló al ver lo temprano que era. Apenas hacía unas horas de su conversación. No se solía despertar hasta mucho más tarde y hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca. Marcos, naturalmente, tenía su última hora de conexión a las… oh. No coincidía con la hora de su último mensaje. De hecho su última conexión era de un par de horas antes… Salió de la conversación, como si quemase, temiendo que se conectase en cualquier momento y la pillase en línea. Entonces vio las notificaciones de nuevos mensajes. Eran de Michelle y Sheila, diciendo que Yaeko les había contado todo y que cómo estaba. Demasiado cansada para responder en ese momento, se dio media vuelta en la cama, reacomodándose. Si de verdad iba a ver a Marcos esa noche, necesitaba dormir un poco más, o por lo menos descansar un poco. Cerró los ojos con el recuerdo de los suyos, verdes y sonrientes, inundando su mente.

Ya estaba bastante avanzada la mañana cuando Yaeko se decidió a entrar en el cuarto de su compañera, no sin cierta preocupación. Kanako no era especialmente dormilona, y tras la conversación de anoche, que siguiese en su cuarto después incluso de que se hubiese levantado ella, disparó sus alarmas. Se acercó de puntillas a la cama, solo con la claridad que entraba por la puerta que había dejado entreabierta. Kanako parecía profundamente dormida, pero tenía las sábanas revueltas y estaba medio destapada. Suspiró arropándola con cariño. Tenía aspecto de no haber pasado buena noche. Pobrecita. Podía imaginarse por todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque Alex y ella ya estaban bien, tenía muy presente lo doloroso que había sido tanto su discusión como los días siguientes sin hablarse ni verse. La angustia al ver alejarse a alguien a quien quieres es algo que no le deseaba a nadie, pero la perspectiva del reencuentro también era algo para sacar de los nervios del todo. Ahora Kanako estaba tranquila, pero todavía se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al recordar el día que la encontró sola y llorando amargamente. No sabía qué habría hecho Iván para haber logrado llegar a esto y estar tan seguro de que todo saldría bien. Cuando lo hablaron, había una excesiva confianza en su tono de voz, y quería creerle. Ojalá fuese verdad.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y pudo verla mejor. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, apartándole unos mechones de pelo de la cara. Se estaba debatiendo entre si despertarla ya, o dejarla dormir un poco más cuando su amiga se movió con pequeño quejido.

\- _¿Yaeko?_ – Musitó adormilada.

\- _Sí_. – Confirmó frotándole el brazo por encima de las mangas. – _Duerme un poco más si quieres_. – Le dijo con voz suave.

\- _Mmm_… - Rezongó contra la almohada y se movió dejando un hueco a Yaeko, que se sentó a su lado. – _¿Qué hora es?_

\- _Tarde para desayunar y pronto para comer_. – Respondió con seguridad. Oyó una pequeña carcajada amortiguada de Kanako.

\- _¿Todo lo mides en comida?_

\- _¿Por qué no?_ – Preguntó honestamente. – _La vida es más divertida medida en comida_.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellas mientras Kanako se estiraba, aun tumbada, intentando desperezarse. Al final había sido esas primeras horas de la mañana cuando más había descansado y ahora le estaba costando arrancar. Se frotó los ojos dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada con un suspiro cansado. Cogió aire antes de hablar.

\- _Lo de anoche fue verdad… ¿No?_ – Preguntó con cierta ironía.

\- _La conversación con Marcos_. – Hizo un ruido de confirmación. – _Sí, fue verdad. – _Kanako resopló pesadamente.

\- _¿Cómo estás?_ – Preguntó Yaeko frotándole el brazo por encima de las mantas.

\- _Como si me hubiesen dado una paliza_. – Respondió.

\- _Puedes dormir más_.

\- _No, no hace falta… me levantaré ya_.

\- _Como quieras._ – Yaeko se levantó de la cama. – _Pues voy a hacer la comida. Hoy estoy creativa, así que a ver qué sale_. – Respondió con alegría.

Kanako hizo un asentimiento y Yaeko la dejó a solas en la habitación perdida en sus pensamientos. Se tumbó apoyó en la pared y miró el techo, como si esperase encontrar por ahí la solución a todos sus problemas. Aunque estaba bloqueado y no emitía ningún tipo de luz, notaba la cercanía del móvil con la carga que eso implicaba. Ahora que ya estaba completamente despierta, volvió a leer la conversación, intentando sonsacar una información oculta que no existía. Antes de dejarlo en su sitio, recordó que tenía conversaciones pendientes. Sheila le decía que estaba al tanto de todo y le deseaba ánimos y suerte. Michelle por su parte le preguntaba qué tal estaba y que no dudase en contactar con ella ante cualquier cosa. Respondió a ambas agradeciéndoles su preocupación y con la promesa de mantenerlas importadas con lo que pasase a lo largo de la noche. Yaeko canturreaba en la cocina. Quizá tuviese razón y todo iba a salir bien. Solo tenía una cosa clara. Si esa noche se iba a revolver todo, esta vez no se quedaría callada.

Marcos también miraba al techo metido en la cama, con un brazo sobre la frente. En su caso, lo que oía era a Alex y Akari charlando mientras hacían la limpieza general del sábado. Aunque prefería salir y estar con ellos, no se sentía capaz de salir de la cama. Estaba molido, pero tampoco podía dormir más. No hacía falta más luz que la penumbra reinante para saber que su cama estaba hecha un desastre. Las mantas, sábanas y colcha era un amasijo enredado en sus piernas, como si, más que dormir, se hubiera pegado con ellas. Su noche había estado plagada de pesadillas, consiguiendo que despertarle demasiadas veces para su gusto. Todas eran del mismo estilo: Kanako discutía con él y Alex le culpaba por todo lo que pasaba; en otra, él intentaba confesarle lo que sentía y no podía hablar; también la había perseguido entre una multitud sin poder alcanzarla… En todas las ocasiones en el que el estrés producido conseguía despertarle, había hecho lo mismo. Había agarrado su móvil, revisando su conversación. Había aceptado su propuesta, y ella había decidido el momento y lugar. Se preguntó cómo estaría ahora. ¿Le echaría tanto de menos como decía Iván? ¿Y si alguno de sus sueños era premonitorio y salía mal? ¿Y si la cagaba otra vez? Se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Tenía que mantener la calma, o entonces fijo que algo que saldría mal. Pateó hasta liberarse de la prisión de tela en la que estaba envuelto y se levantó de la cama. Quedarse ahí sólo iba a servirle para comerse más la cabeza.

Cogió aire un par de veces antes de salir al salón. En cuanto puso un pie en el mismo, se encontró con un intenso escrutinio de sus compañeros de piso, a los que no pudo sostenerles la mirada. Con un "buenos días" entró al baño a vaciar la vejiga, oyendo cuchicheos entre sus amigos al hacerlo. Al terminar se miró en el espejo, chascando la lengua con disgusto. Tenía un aspecto lamentable. Ojeras, cara de cansancio, la piel pálida y el pelo lacio y sucio. Desde luego no estaba en su mejor momento.

Aunque no sabía qué hora era ni cuánto quedaba para comer, al salir del baño agarró su bol favorito, una cuchara, leche y el paquete de cereales de colores. Necesitaba azúcar a toneladas si quería aguantar el día que le quedaba. Su plan de acomodarse en el sofá se vio truncado al ver a sus amigos limpiando por la zona. Akari estaba barriendo y Alex, que estaba arremangado y con el pelo recogido en una coleta, tenía una bayeta en la mano, limpiando la mesita de café. Ambos se detuvieron cuando le vieron sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Se acercaron a él con cierto temor, como si fuese una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. No podía culparles, así era como había reaccionado los últimos días.

\- Buenas. – Dijo Alex dejando la bayeta en el fregadero. Marcos respondió al saludo con un gesto de cabeza y la boca llena. – ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntó inseguro.

\- Cansado. – Respondió con un suspiro. Bostezó como un hipopótamo con narcolepsia. – Y con sueño.

\- Ya… - Alex cambió el peso de un pie a otro en el sitio. – ¿Has dormido mal?

Marcos asintió en silencio, mirándole suspicaz. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Akari cerca también, apoyado en la escoba y disimulando horriblemente mal que estaba pendiente de la conversación. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado observado. Dejó el codo en la mesa y apoyó la frente en la mano. Tenía que contárselo. Estaban preocupados por él, y más después de la visita de Iván. Una exhalación se escapó entre sus labios.

\- He quedado con Kanako.

\- A-ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde habéis quedado? – Alex mostró una curiosidad demasiado ingenua, que le hizo levantar la cabeza.

\- Te lo ha dicho Yaeko… ¿verdad? – Preguntó con derrotismo.

\- … sí. – Alex agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. Para su sorpresa, Marcos soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Comentó con una sonrisa y un deje de amargura en la voz. – ¿No echan nada interesante en la tele, que todos estáis pendientes de nuestra relación?

\- Bueno, empezasteis vosotros haciendo un espectáculo de todo esto. – Akari se acercó ya sin disimulo. – Ahora no te quejes.

\- ¿También se lo has dicho a Michelle?

\- Todavía no. – Carraspeó al darse cuenta de que había dejado claras sus intenciones. – Pero seguro que ya lo sabe.

\- Qué divertido… - Murmuró en tono sarcástico mientras se llenaba la boca de cereales. Saber que todo el mundo estaba pendiente solo servía para hacerle sentir más presión de la que ya sentía.

\- ¿Pero estás bien? – Preguntó Alex preocupado. – ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que quería hablar con ella. – Se sentía incómodo hablando de ello. Sus cosas con Kanako eran suyas.

\- ¿Y? – Akari hizo un gesto animándole a seguir.

\- Dijo que sí. – Miró a sus compañeros, que esperaban más. Resopló. – Y que quedábamos en _La Cucaracha_, ¿contentos?

\- ¿Nada más? – Preguntó Alex extrañado.

\- No. – Le miró con alarma. – ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo más Yaeko?

\- No… - Se frotó la barbilla con la mano. – Pero pensé que era por respetar la intimidad de Kanako.

Marcos se metió otra cucharada de cereales en la boca como respuesta. Verbalizar su situación con Kanako lo hacía todo más real. Además estaba cansado, medio dormido y quería desayunar. Dando por concluido su interrogatorio, y sintiendo aún miradas preocupadas sobre su persona, sus compañeros retomaron lo que estaban haciendo. Pudo verles comentar algo entre susurros, alejados de él. Iván tenía razón, había conseguido preocupar a todo el mundo.

La mañana transcurrió lenta y ansiosa por parte de todos. Marcos estaba tenso como el cuero de un tambor por razones evidentes. Akari, por su parte, sentía una mezcla de felicidad e histeria a partes iguales estando a unas horas escasas de su encuentro con Michelle, y Alex parecía sufrir por los dos. Max, que no era inmune al estresante ambiente, se había convertido en la sombra de Marcos, cosa que el chico parecía agradecer. Después de desayunar, él, y, de rebote, el perro, se había dedicado a seguir a sus compañeros de piso por toda la casa, ya fuese mientras Alex sacaba ropa de la lavadora, o mientras Akari apuntaba en la libreta del frigorífico cosas para comprar en la lista. Marcos no abría la boca, solo miraba. Y estorbaban. Mucho. Alex estuvo a punto de irse al suelo con la cesta de ropa mojada cuando Max se interpuso en su camino de repente, pero se mordió la lengua. No le parecía productivo reñir a Marcos por buscar compañía, pero parecía un alma en pena. Akari, que también había notado el comportamiento del rubio, acudió en su ayuda.

\- Marcos. – Llamó Akari de repente. – Voy a escoger ropa. ¿Me ayudas?

Su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros, pero le acompañó a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama, frente al armario cruzando los pies y mirando al infinito. Akari sabía que puede que él estuviese ahí, pero su mente estaba mucho más lejos. Podía entenderle. A él mismo le costaba estar centrado esa mañana. Tras su intento fallido de cena, no veía el momento de estar cerca de Michelle fuera del ambiente universitario. Además, si bien ya tenía claro lo enamorado que estaba de ella, la charla con Joseph había reforzado aún más las ganas de verla feliz y formar parte de esa felicidad. Los pequeños detalles que compartían y la completa confianza que tenían el uno en el otro era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Se sentía un privilegiado cada vez que conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa, o simplemente la veía disfrutar comiendo. Si le negasen todo eso de golpe… puede que hasta Marcos estuviese bien en comparación con cómo podría llegar a estar él. Dio un par de palmadas de ánimo al rubio antes de enfrentarse a su armario.

\- Me ha dicho Michelle que no hace falta que me arregle mucho. – Hablaba en voz alta casi para sí mismo, sabiendo que Marcos no le contestaría gran cosa. – Que vaya cómodo. A ver, cómodo voy al gimnasio. – Razonó. – Pero tampoco es eso. Ni estar como estoy ahora. – Se señaló a sí mismo, con los pantalones que usaba para estar por casa con la goma dada de sí y una camiseta vieja. – ¿Crees que camisa es demasiado formal?

\- No es cómodo. – Dijo Marcos encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, tengo alguna camisa cómoda… Vamos a empezar por los pantalones. – Sacó dos del armario poniéndolos delante de Marcos. – Había pensado en estos dos, pero no me decido, ¿qué opinas? La verdad es que este azul lo tengo un poco viejo, aunque son cómodos, pero los negros me quedan bien y son más de vestir, ¿no? – El chico se tomó su tiempo en contestar y finalmente señaló a los pantalones tipo cargo de color negro. Akari miró a los pantalones y luego a Marcos. – ¿Seguro? – Miró la prenda y luego se centró en el chico, que asintió encogiéndose de hombros. – Bueno, el negro combina con todo, ¿no? – La dejó en la cama. – Bueno, ahora queda lo más difícil que es escoger. ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a Michelle otra vez? Podría mandarle una foto, pero sería quedar como un pesado.

\- Akari.- Le llamó Marcos de repente.

\- Dime. – Se acercó a él para oírle, mejor.

\- Me alegro de verte bien con Michelle. – Miraba al suelo fijamente, como si verse los pies fuese un hecho fascinante. – Eres más listo que yo.

Akari se quedó estático mirando a Marcos. Lo había dicho completamente en serio. Solía tomarle el pelo, incluso burlarse de él por su inexperiencia con las mujeres hasta puntos un tanto ofensivos en algunas ocasiones. Pero ahora su otras veces altanero y arrogante amigo se parecía más a un niño perdido que al pícaro chico de barrio que había crecido demasiado deprisa y le robaba los yogures cuando se despistaba. Se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por los hombros y dándole un apretón. Marcos se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, buscando el contacto físico que tanto había rehuido el resto de la semana. Aunque Akari era hijo único, en el tiempo que llevaba en California había llegado a apreciar tanto a Alex, como especialmente a Marcos, como sus hermanos menores, y en ocasiones como esa, su faceta más fraternal le salía espontáneamente.

\- Le estás dando vueltas a ver a Kanako, ¿verdad? – Marcos asintió. – ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- ¿Todo? – Respondió con cierta ironía.

\- No te puede preocupar todo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva. – ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – El muchacho se encogió de hombros. – Venga, cuéntamelo.

\- Ayer… - Su voz dubitativa y algo temblorosa reflejaba la lucha interna entre desahogarse y no querer contarlo. Apretó los labios y suspiró profundamente. – Iván me dijo que me echa de menos.

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? – Akari inclinó la cabeza tratando de mirarle a la cara. El rubio hizo una mueca escéptica.

\- También me dijo que había llorado por mi culpa. – Murmuró. Le miró muy serio con el ceño fruncido. – Y eso no es bueno.

\- Tú también has llorado por ella. – Su amigo apartó la cara algo avergonzado.

\- Pero eso es diferente. – Masculló.

\- ¿Por qué? – Marcos se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder. – Es lo mismo. – Se autorrespondió agitándole suavemente. – Todo el mundo llora por las cosas que le importan.

\- Pero si la hago llorar no querrá verme.

\- Igual llora porque no te ve. – Marcos le miró de refilón bebiéndose sus palabras sin decir nada. – A ver, ¿cuánto hace que la conoces? ¿Crees que no has avanzado nada con ella? Sé sincero, ¿qué crees que dirá si le dices quieres algo más con ella?

\- Pues… - Un furioso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Marcos. – … que sí… pero…

\- Pero nada. – Akari soltó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Te acuerdas cuando espiamos a las chicas en casa de Joseph?

\- Dijo que era un niñato. – Frunció el ceño, ofuscado. – Eso no me ayuda.

\- Porque eres un impaciente. – Replicó Akari. – Porque también dijo que le gustas. Te lo dije entonces y no me creíste. Además, el día que quedaste con ella, hasta que todo se torció, ¿sospechaste en algún momento que te iba a rechazar? – Marcos negó. – ¿Entonces por qué ahora sí?

\- ¿Y qué hago? – Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos. – No quiero cagarla otra vez.

\- Habla, Marcos. – El mexicano torció el gesto como si esperase algo más elaborado. – Las personas solo se entienden cuando hablan, y hay cosas que aunque se sepan, se tienen que decir.

Marcos agachó la cabeza, reflexionando sobre sus palabras. Akari se levantó plantándose delante del armario intentando buscar qué ponerse arriba. No tenía ni idea si había ayudado a Marcos, pero esperaba sinceramente que todo saliese bien esa noche. Cogió un par de camisetas, sin decidirse por ninguna de ellas. A su espalda oyó a Marcos levantarse de la cama.

\- Akari… - Cuando el japonés se giró se encontró con Marcos rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado. – Sobre lo que has dicho de decir las cosas y eso…

\- ¿Sí? – Le miró confuso.

\- Quería… bueno. – Carraspeó. – Pedirte disculpas. Por estropearte la cena con Michelle y eso. Lo siento.

\- Ah. – Akari parpadeó varias veces. – Esto… ya. – Agitó las prendas que tenía en la mano, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. – No pasa nada, necesitabas apoyo y tengo más días para cenar con ella.

\- No mientas. – Marcos esbozó una sonrisa amarga. – Sé que tenías ganas y te jodí los planes.

\- Un poco. – Admitió sonrojado. – Pero son cosas que pasan. Mira, ya sé cómo me lo puedes compensar. – Dijo levantando una ceja con misterio.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más? – Levantó las dos camisetas. – Voy a explotar como no me vista ya.

\- La verde. – Marcos sonrió. – El verde siempre es buen color.

La comida transcurrió tranquila. Un buen rato después, Akari, ya por fin vestido y preparado, se despedía, no sin cierta desazón, con sendos abrazos a Alex y Marcos, que le desearon una feliz tarde en casa de Shokichi. En sus caras se podía ver claramente que preferían que se quedase, pero en lugar de ello le pidieron fotos, con la promesa de contarle a él qué tal por su parte.

Ante la ausencia de Akari, tanto Alex como Marcos hicieron lo posible por mantener un ambiente positivo el resto de la tarde. A medida que avanzaban las horas crecía su nerviosismo, hasta el punto que antes de cenar salieron los dos juntos a dar un paseo a Max con la idea de despejarse y a la vuelta compraron una pizza para no tener que cocinar.

Cenaron pronto, como si así fuesen a conseguir que el reloj avanzase más deprisa. Poco antes de encaminarse hacia el bar, la conversación prácticamente había muerto entre ellos. Marcos, que a lo largo de la tarde había llegado a presentarse en el salón con cuatro conjuntos de ropa diferentes, al final había descartado las opciones más rebuscadas y se había conformado con unos vaqueros holgados oscuros y una camiseta verde, murmurando algo así como que si a Akari le valía a él también. Sentado en el sofá, Alex se ató los cordones de las zapatillas tipo converse rojas que había escogido. Él tampoco se había comido mucho la cabeza. Había escogido unos vaqueros ajustados que le gustaban especialmente a Yaeko y una camiseta tipo béisbol con mangas rojas y cuerpo estampado en tonos gris cálidos. Jugueteó con su colgante esperando a que Marcos terminase de prepararse en el baño. Comprobó la hora en su móvil. Sheila le preguntaba que a qué hora llegarían al bar. Iván las había invitado a ella y a Eva a cenar en su casa, así que ya estaban por allí. Decía que Kanako estaba al borde de un ataque y saltaba cada vez que veía un pelo de punta y más claro de la cuenta. Estaba escribiéndole que saldrían para allá en no mucho cuando Marcos se presentó en el salón con una sudadera gris oscura con capucha ya puesta.

\- _¿Ya estás listo?_ – Preguntó Alex.

\- _Supongo…_ \- Respondió dubitativo. Se fijó en el móvil en la mano del moreno. – _¿Estabas hablando con Yaeko?_

\- _No. Con Sheila_.

\- _Ah_… _Ya está allí, ¿verdad?_

\- _Sí_. – Miró a Marcos que se había quedado plantado en mitad del salón. – _¿Vamos?_

Marcos asintió con expresión rígida. Llenó el comedero de Max, le cambió el agua del bebedero y después de rascarle la cabeza, se encaminaron a _La Cucaracha_. Un molesto viento que se había levantado les sirvió de excusa para no intercambiar muchas palabras entre ellos. La aparición del cartel luminoso de la cucaracha con maracas le dio la sensación de que hacía meses que no se acercaba por allí. Los dos imponentes hermanos Bao, impertérritos, seguían en la puerta como si formasen parte del propio local. Tras esas puertas le esperaba una japonesa menuda y con carácter que le conquistado sin darse cuenta hasta acabar deseando tenerla en sus brazos. Naturalmente, no había vuelto a hablar con ella, así que no tenía ni una mínima pista de qué se iba a encontrar cuando la viese, ni cómo iba a responder. Incluso tenía dudas de cómo reaccionaría él mismo. Resopló pesadamente, y notó la mano de Alex en el hombro. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- _Vamos_.

Uno de los Bao les abrió las puertas. El calor que había dentro les hizo quitarse sus abrigos casi al instante. Esa noche había sesión especial de música _house_ y electrónica y la pista de baile estaba abarrotada. Avanzaron con dificultad hacia las escaleras pasando por la zona cerca de la barra donde parecía que la gente era mediamente razonable y les dejaban pasar. Atendiendo en la misma, pudieron ver a Iván, destacando con una camiseta blanca con estampado de cactus y hojas, bastante ajetreado, que les saludó con un gesto de la mano. Pendientes como iban tanto de saludar, como de llegar a las escaleras, no se dieron cuenta de quién tenían delante hasta prácticamente se chocaron con ella. Kanako, que hasta ese momento estaba en la barra, había salido a su paso. Plantada delante de Marcos, se agarraba las manos con nerviosismo, mirando al suelo incapaz de elevar los ojos a su cara. Llevaba un peto de color claro y pantalón corto, y una camiseta de color verde caqui. Saludó a Alex con una fugaz sonrisa, tensa, para, acto seguido, volver a bajar la vista. Marcos se encontraba en una situación similar, solo que en su caso no era capaz de apartar la vista de ella. Apretaba los labios, como si no quisiese que se le escapasen las palabras antes de tiempo. Incluso entre el volumen de la música y el gentío, Alex pudo percibir el contraste de atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos dos. Sabiendo que lo que iba a pasar ahí ya no era de su incumbencia, le dio un par de palmadas de ánimo a Marcos en el hombro y le cogió el abrigo. Su amigo le miró sorprendido. Parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba ahí.

En el momento en el que desapareció Alex, Kanako le miró a los ojos un instante. Fue muy breve, pero pudo ver determinación en ellos. Notaba la boca seca y sentía el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Dio un paso vacilante hacia ella, sin pensar siquiera su intención, si iba a hablarla, si iba a abrazarla, o si solo quería tenerla más cerca. Sin previo aviso Kanako se adelantó acercándose a su oído para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

\- Vamos a otro sitio.

Sus mejillas apenas se rozaron y pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo que le dejó inmóvil en el sitio. Kanako, al verle dudar, le un tirón de la manga de la sudadera y dio media vuelta perdiéndose entre la multitud. Marcos no sabía qué pretendía, pero desde luego no iba a dejar que se volviese a ir de su lado. La siguió sin dudar. A su alrededor la gente movía y saltaba con copas en la mano, como si estuviesen en trance o drogados, y puede que algunos lo estuviesen. Los juegos de luces especialmente preparados para esa noche al ritmo de la música jugaban con su mente haciéndole sentir al borde de una realidad que no acababa de creerse. Kanako se movía entre la gente encontrando huecos por los que se colaba con facilidad como el agua de manantial entre los piedras de la montaña. Marcos, que solo tenía ojos para ella, intentaba alcanzarla, chocándose con todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Por un momento la situación le recordó a una de sus pesadillas, y la angustia hizo que le importase aún menos a quién empujaba o por dónde se metía. Las luces se apagaron durante una fracción de segundo, consiguiendo provocarle un pequeño ataque de pánico al perderla de vista, pero al volver la iluminación, se la encontró mirando en su dirección, completamente consciente de la distancia a la que estaba, antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su camino. Acabaron cruzando todo el local hasta llegar a una zona más resguardada, con menos luces psicodélicas y, como consecuencia, menos gente. La música seguía resonando en sus oídos, aunque parecía que podrían mantener una conversación a un volumen normal. Se permitieron los dos respirar aliviados y mucho más tranquilos.

Aparentemente satisfecha con el lugar elegido, Kanako se volvió hacia él. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos. La miró como queriendo aprovechar esos instantes para grabarse a fuego los rasgos que tan bien conocía. Sus ojos almendrados, su naricita, el pelo en esa media coleta que le resultaba tan graciosa al quedar de punta. Sus pequeñas pequitas blanquecinas que aunque ahora no se veían debido a la penumbra del local sabía que estaban ahí. Sus labios, que aunque esta vez no estaban pintados de rojo, recordaba su sabor como si acabase de besarla. Ese pensamiento repentino le hizo morderse sus propios labios apartando la cara con un suspiro ahogado. Apretó los puños pegados a su cuerpo "céntrate, Marcos, céntrate". Se tragó las ganas de abrazarla, antes le debía una disculpa.

A una distancia muy escasa del mexicano, Kanako notaba su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo que sabía que estaba acelerado, aunque intentaba hacer lo posible para que él no se diese cuenta. Marcos no estaba ni de lejos tan arreglado como el día que habían quedado, pero lo prefería. Ese también era él, unos vaqueros y una sudadera calentita en la que quería poder resguardarse, con su pelo, eso sí, peinado de punta e impecable. "Qué guapo está". Recordó una conversación con Yaeko tiempo atrás, de cuando él y Alex empezaron a ir al bar. "Mira esos dos, han vuelto. – Le había dicho su amiga. – El rubio es muy de tu estilo, yo me quedo con el moreno". Entonces se había picado porque le parecía mono, pero un crío, aunque la hiciese vibrar con emoción cada vez que le sonreía descarado pidiéndole bebida. Ahora ahí delante de ella le parecía más alto, más guapo, y no sabía si más maduro, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Tampoco le parecía tan infantil como se empeñaba en repetir a todo el mundo. Esa faceta pícara le había llevado por la calle de la amargura, pero el chocolate sin procesar también es amargo. Se estaba enfrentando a la realidad. Estaba colada por él, de su sonrisa sincera, de sus juegos y bromas, de sus bonitos ojos verdes que le hacían soñar, y de sus manos hábiles que la hacían estremecer al mínimo roce. Simplemente iba a decírselo. Quería decirle todo eso.

Pero seguían en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, temerosos y ansiosos por la respuesta del otro, demasiado preocupados por lo que pasaría si abrían la compuerta a sus sentimientos más íntimos de una vez por todas y se dejaban arrastrar por la corriente. Dicen que la música electrónica está compuesta en compás de 4/4 para imitar el ritmo del corazón y conseguir que se meta en el cuerpo. Quizá fuese por eso, o por la cercanía el uno del otro, pero lo cierto es que notaron sus latidos sincronizados cuando al fin reunieron el valor para mirarse a los ojos.

\- Nako… - Ella contuvo el aliento. – Yo… lo sien…

\- Me gustas. – Le interrumpió. Si le oía hablar antes a él no sería capaz de decirlo.

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos le miró con la boca entreabierta. ¿Había oído…?

\- Que me gustas. – Repitió un poco más alto, recolocándose el pelo tras la oreja.

No había sido un error. La había oído perfectamente las dos veces. Sintió una alegría tan abrumadora surgiendo de la boca de su estómago que se quedó sin habla, mirándola anonadado. No se esperaba una declaración así de directa. Kanako le miró expectante, pero en el tiempo en que tardó en recomponerse, ella se volvió a adelantar.

\- Bueno… pues solo era eso. – Agachó la cabeza apretando los labios. Levantó la vista. – Ya está.

Le dio la espalda. Quería echar a correr, huir de allí. Había cumplido su parte. Entonces algo la detuvo, agarrando su brazo con firmeza. Era él. Mierda. Con su misión cumplida, confesarse a Marcos, toda la determinación que tenía se había esfumado. Dio un tirón, intentando soltarse por puro reflejo.

\- ¡Espera! – Le pidió él. No podía quedarse así.

\- ¡No me mires! – Notaba la cara arder.

\- ¡TÚ A MÍ TAMBIÉN! – Gritó Marcos desesperado. Kanako dejó de forcejear.

\- ¿Qué…? – Volvió la cabeza lo justo para verle de refilón.

\- Que tú también me gustas… mucho. – Pudo ver como ella se giraba poco a poco. Incluso en la penumbra reinante veía sus mejillas encendidas. – Mucho no… - Dijo en tono más bajo ahora que estaba más cerca. – Muchísimo.

\- ¿D… de verdad? – Se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

\- De verdad de la buena. – Aflojó el agarre de su antebrazo, bajando por todo él hasta llegar a los dedos de Kanako, jugueteando con ellos. – ¿Y tú? – Se acercó más a ella, hablándole a escasos centímetros de su cara. – ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Sí. – Los labios de Marcos entreabiertos dejaron escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

\- Nako…

Marcos murmuró su nombre con ardor al tiempo que llevaba la mano que tenía libre a su cara. Kanako cerró los ojos y sus labios se encontraron con los de Marcos en un beso marcado, dejando que se rozasen en una tierna caricia, respirándose. Casi como amantes dándose su primera muestra de cariño. Kanako le devolvió el beso una, dos, tres veces. Pudo sentir La sonrisa de Marcos cuando enredó los dedos en su pelo y su boca buscó profundizar el beso, hambriento. Ella llevó las manos a su cintura, agarrándose a su sudadera. Él rodeó su cuerpo atrayéndola aún más hacia sí para que no corriese el aire entre ellos. Sus lenguas bailaban la una con la otra apasionadamente, no a ritmo de techno, si no a la que marcaban sus cuerpos como si fuesen uno solo. Se separaron para respirar y mirarse, casi frente con frente. Kanako no era capaz de contener la sonrisa en su cara, y menos aun cuando vio una expresión muy parecida en la cara de Marcos. Se abrazó a él, refugiando la cara en su cuello, que empezó a dar besos suaves. Él se rió feliz, estrechándola contra sí. Inclinó la cabeza sintiendo cómo poco a poco los labios de Kanako eran sustituidos por sus dientes y su risa suave empezó a convertirse en pequeños jadeos de placer hasta que de repente llevó una mano a la cabeza de la japonesa y la abrazó con fuerza, frotando la cara contra su cabeza. Sonreía, y notó su pecho sacudirse.

\- ¿Maru? – Preguntó intrigada levantando la cabeza para mirarle. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que soy feliz. – Respondió con un par de nuevas carcajadas.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Ella también sonrió mirando sus labios con deseo. No se había cansado de sus besos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió con fingida seriedad frunciendo el ceño. – Tengo conmigo a la chica más guapa de todo el bar.

\- Qué exagerado. – Le dio un manotazo cariñoso en el pecho.

\- Es verdad. – La atravesó con sus ojos verdes. – Eres la más guapa.

Kanako se puso de puntillas, rodeando el cuello de Marcos con los brazos. Él frotó su mejilla contra la de la japonesa, cubriéndola el rostro de besos, desde su frente hasta su sien, en un camino descendente hasta el borde de su mandíbula. Kanako inclinó la cabeza y Marcos no perdió el tiempo. Los jadeos ansiosos de la mujer encendieron sus sentidos. Era muy sensible, y para él era un deleite escucharla queriendo contener los gemidos ansiosos al contacto de su boca con el cuello de ella. Un mordisco intencionadamente un poco más fuerte que el resto hizo dar un salto a Kanako en el sitio, provocando una risita divertida en Marcos, que puso un gesto de inocencia que nadie se creería. Ella en lugar de replicarle, le devolvió una expresión desafiante y se lanzó de nuevo a su boca, en un beso mucho más intenso que los anteriores. Además empezó a tantear el límite su sudadera, que empezaba a estorbarle. Metió las manos por dentro del peto de Kanako, queriendo abrazarla contra sí con el mínimo de capas de ropa entre ellos. No existía nada ni nadie más en ese momento, que no fuese el cuerpo del otro. La temperatura se disparó a su alrededor. Se estaban excitando.

Entonces algo les cegó. Un flash, intenso como un rayo en una noche sin luna, cayó sobre ellos. Se giraron sobresaltados al origen del fogonazo para encontrarse con un más que sonriente Alex sosteniendo su teléfono móvil en alto. Kanako con un gritito de sorpresa se acurrucó en Marcos escondiendo la cara contra su pecho completamente avergonzada. El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su reacción y la abrazó contra sí. Su amigo se acercó lo justo para que pudieran oírle.

\- No os preocupéis. – Empezó mientras hacía algo en el teléfono. – Seguid a lo vuestro.

\- ¡Borra esa foto! – Pidió Kanako completamente roja.

\- No la hagas caso. – Replicó Marcos. – Pásamela.

\- Ya se la he enviado a todo el mundo. – Alex les enseñó la foto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Mira, hasta salís bien.

\- Anda, es verdad. – Comentó Marcos. – Mira, Nako. – Le apretó el hombro con cariño para que levantase la cara.

\- No… - Su voz sonó amortiguada contra la sudadera, pero al final echó un pequeño vistazo de refilón antes de volver a hundir la cara en el pecho de Marcos.

\- Tonta. – Marcos frotó la mejilla contra su cabeza dándole un beso justo después.

\- Maru, jo. – Rezongó. – Que nos está mirando.

\- ¿Y? – Le habló casi al oído. – Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. – Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, le acarició la cara con cariño y besó sus labios tiernamente.

\- ¿Entiendo que ya habéis hablado todo lo que teníais que hablar? – Preguntó Alex.

\- Sí. – Contestó Marcos. Rodeó los hombros de Kanako, que un poco más tranquila, se separó de él para poder mirar al moreno. Asintió también, disimulando una sonrisa en dirección a Marcos.

\- Bien. – Su amigo respiro desahogado. – Me alegro muchísimo. – Dijo Alex emocionado. – De verdad, pero mucho. – Les dio un abrazo corto y fuerte a los dos que casi les deja sin aliento. – Qué alivio veros bien. – Dijo antes de soltarles y frunció el ceño señalándoles. – La próxima vez que hagáis el idiota os enseñaré esa foto que os acabo de hacer. Os lo advierto. – Los dos asintieron muy serios. – Bien. Os dejo a solas. Voy ahora con el resto. ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

Alex volvió a darles un abrazo corto antes de perderse entre la marea de gente. Kanako y Marcos se lanzaron miradas insinuantes. La mano de Kanako se había deslizado sutilmente hasta acabar en uno de los bolsillos traseros del vaquero se Marcos él bajó su mano hasta la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí de nuevo. Sus ojos de cazador hambriento la hicieron estremecerse con antelación.

\- ¿Por dónde iba? – Preguntó Marcos con fingida preocupación. – Ah, sí. – Volvió a pasar las manos por dentro de su peto. – Creo que era algo así, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Se dieron besos cortos mientras ella también metía las manos por debajo de su sudadera. – Maru…

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó distraído agarrando los labios de Kanako con los suyos.

\- Se supone que tengo que trabajar… - Marcos puso un gesto de disgusto la misma fracción de segundo que tardó en pensar algo.

\- Estás trabajando. – Kanako le miró alzando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida. – Soy tu cliente y me estás atendiendo de forma personalizada.

\- Eso ha sonado raro. – Le dijo en tono acusador pero con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Pues entonces soy tu secuestrador. – Le puso ojos de cachorro abandonado. – ¿No empiezas a sentir síndrome de Estocolmo?

Kanako se rió ante su comentario. ¿Cuánto hacía que no reía así? Había soñado tantas veces con estar así con Marcos que le parecía estar en una maravillosa fantasía. Pero era real. Esos ojos verdes brillaban por ella, estaba en sus brazos y, aunque le diese vergüenza, iba a tener una foto de recuerdo. Llevó una mano a la cara de Marcos, acariciando su mejilla. Él se dejó hacer, frotándose contra su palma como un cachorro mimoso, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del contacto. Se estaba emocionando. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que se sentía abrumada. Cuando él abrió los ojos, sonrió con cariño.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada cargada de sentimiento. – Es que… - Se humedeció los labios. – Tenía tantas ganas de… de… - Apartó la vista un momento, ruborizada.

\- Yo también tenía ganas de ti, Nako. – Le dijo al oído, abrazándola con más fuerza al sentir cómo se apretaba contra él. - Te quiero.

Kanako le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se había olvidado de cómo se respiraba, se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, a punto de estallar. Le ardía la cara, le temblaba el pulso, y lo único que podía hacer era navegar esos mares verdes y sinceros que parecían estar mirando directamente su alma. Dejando que su cuerpo hablase por ella se lanzó a su boca, donde él la recibió gustoso. Los dedos de Marcos se enredaron en su pelo, y ella metió las manos por dentro de su sudadera, agarrándose con fuerza a él. La otra mano de Marcos empezó a bajar por su espalda por dentro del peto acercándose a su ropa interior, al tiempo que dejaba su boca para besar su cuello. Clavó los dedos en él, y empezó a gemir en voz baja, incapaz de controlar su voz. De pronto él se separó. Tenía la respiración acelerada y resopló antes de hablar.

\- Quizá deberíamos ir con el resto. – Le dijo con tono de disculpa.

\- ¿Ahora? – Le preguntó Kanako haciendo pucheros dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Nako… - Se le escapó una exhalación. – Queda mucha noche por delante. – Tragó saliva con dificultad. – Pero si descubro ahora cómo se quita esto… – dijo agarrando señalando su peto. – no respondo. Y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- Oh… - Kanako aflojó un poco su agarre. – Sí, tienes razón. – Marcos le dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa. – ¿Vamos, entonces?

\- Sí, pero… – Marcos carraspeó apartando la cara un momento. – Espera un momento a que se me pase. – Kanako dio un pequeño respingo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, aunque una risita divertida hizo fruncir los labios a Marcos. – No te rías, es culpa tuya. – Le dio un mordisco suave en la nariz.

\- Ay. – Dijo aunque no le había hecho daño. – Y culpa tuya también. – Bajó el tono. – Yo tampoco soy de piedra, ¿lo sabías?

Los ojos de Marcos adquirieron un brillo pervertido, pero, por el bien de ambos redujeron el nivel de sus muestras de cariño hasta que la excitación del rubio bajó. Entonces entrelazaron sus dedos y, con él a la cabeza, se aventuraron entre la marea de gente. La primera parada que tenían que hacer era más que obligatoria. De pronto la desazón sacudió las tripas de Kanako. Iván estaba ahí. Mirando en su dirección. Se tensó y se giró hacia Marcos que tenía la vista fija en el ruso. Antes de poder pensar qué estaba pasando o cómo controlar la situación, se vio arrastrada por el mexicano, que caminaba con paso decidido al final de la barra donde Iván estaba levantando la tapa que bloqueaba la salida para acudir a su encuentro. Entonces, de repente, Marcos se soltó su mano y ante su mirada atónita los dos chicos se fundieron en un abrazo. Se acercó a ellos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando.

\- Gracias, tío. – Decía Marcos. – Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué, ya lo sabes. – Respondió Iván dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. – Me alegro mucho. – Se separó agarrándole del hombro con una pequeña sacudida. – De verdad.

\- Esto… - Intervino Kanako, muy confundida. De repente, a sus ojos, parecían amigos de toda la vida. – ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

\- ¡Kanakín! – Iván le dio un abrazo con alegría. – Felicidades.

\- ¿Eh? – Se quedó congelada mirando a Marcos con pánico, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró sonriendo. Cuando Iván la soltó, el mexicano volvió a su lado, entrelazando los dedos con ella de nuevo. – ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- Ah, no es nada. – Dijo Marcos quitándole importancia. – Hemos estado hablando.

\- Nada importante, ¿verdad? – Apoyó Iván.

\- Intercambio de opiniones.

\- Cosas de chicos.

\- Ya sabes, los rusos son buena gente. – Marcos fijó la vista Iván un instante. – Y saben hablar muy bien.

\- Vaaaleeee… - Kanako miró a uno y otro, todavía muy confundida, pero algo le decía que no le iban a decir nada, al menos por el momento. – Bueno… me alegro de que os llevéis bien.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Iván puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno. – Y yo me alegro mucho por vosotros. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Subid ya, que seguro que Yaeko está deseando veros.

Iván se despidió de ellos para volver a atender a la clientela que se le acumulaba en la barra, y la pareja se encaminó hacia las escaleras, algo nerviosos. Marcos llevaba la mano en la cintura de Kanako, que no hizo nada por alejarse de él. No querían que el aire corriese entre ellos. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el piso superior, cumpliendo la predicción de Iván, vieron una figura acercándose con _leggins_ amarillos y una camiseta con pequeños dibujos de comic tipo comic corriendo hacia ellos con un gritito emocionado. Un instante después, Yaeko estrujó a su amiga en sus brazos, que si no se fueron al suelo, fue porque Marcos estaba cerca para sujetarlas.

\- KANA-CHAAAAN. – Yaeko estaba llorando de emoción y balbuceaba de forma incomprensible. – BE ALEDGRO TAAADTOOO…

\- Yaeko… tr-tranquila… m-me ahogggas – Kanako luchando por respirar y conteniendo su propia emoción, le acarició la cabeza con cariño hasta que relajó el apretón. – No es para tanto.

\- QUE SIIIIII. – La soltó al tiempo que un nuevo sollozo sacudió su cuerpo. – SOIS TAN MOOONOOOOS. – Marcos y Kanako se miraron algo avergonzados, pero son sendas sonrisas cómplices. Entonces apareció Alex frotando la espalda de Yaeko. Él también parecía radiante.

\- Pensaba que no ibais a subir. – Dijo dedicándole una mirada socarrona a Marcos.

\- No nos has dejado ni contarlo nosotros. – Protestó el rubio torciendo el gesto haciéndose el ofendido.

\- ¡Tardabais mucho! – Se excusó. – Según estabais cuando os encontré, pensé que me ibais a hacer tío ya.

\- ¡Alex! – Increpó Kanako agarrándose al brazo de Marcos, completamente roja.

El aludido volvió a darles un abrazo a cada uno, y su novia, de paso, se reenganchó imitándole a punto de volver a llorar otra vez. Yaeko volvió a la barra diciendo a Kanako que no tuviese prisa por ayudarla y que disfrutase esa noche. Alex les condujo a la mesa donde estaban Eva y Sheila con ganas también de ver con sus propios ojos a la pareja por fin como debían estar desde hace tanto tiempo. En cuanto les localizaron, Marcos vio a su amiga de la infancia, con sus vaqueros y su sudadera con gatitos en tonos pastel levantarse hacia ellos. Abrió los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo pero lo primero lo primero que sintió fue una sensación ardiente en la nuca cuando la chica le soltó una colleja.

\- ¡Au! – Se quejó llevándose la mano al cuello. - ¡Pero Shei!

\- ¡Que sea la última vez que nos haces preocupar! – Marcos puso pucheros mirándola dolido y ella sonrió dándole el abrazo que estaba esperando. – Pero me alegro mucho. – Se separó de él y miró a Kanako, dudando una fracción de segundo, pero fue la japonesa la que finalmente la abrazó a ella.

\- Gracias, Sheila. – Le dijo de corazón.

\- Felicidades. – Eva también se había acercado a ellos con una sonrisa sencilla como siempre con un vestido de corte sencillo de color gris. – Michelle dice que también se alegra de que hayáis dejado de hacer el idiota.

\- ¿Ya lo sabe todo el mundo o qué? – Rezongó Marcos.

\- Eso espero. – Dijo Alex con tono divertido.

Se sentaron todo en la mesa donde tenían sus cosas. Kanako, naturalmente, pegó su silla a la de Marcos, que no dudó en rodear su cintura dándole un beso ligero en la mejilla. El resto ocuparon las otras sillas, algo alejados. Preferían no saber qué podría pasar debajo de esa mesa, y así les daban cierta intimidad.

\- Bueno. – Empezó Sheila. – ¿Entonces ahora podemos consideraros novios? – Preguntó dando un sorbo a su refresco. – Los dos se miraron encogiéndose de hombros a la vez.

\- Sí, supongo… ¿no? – Dijo Marcos, buscando la confirmación de Kanako.

\- Sí… si tú quieres, claro. – Dijo algo avergonzada.

\- Sí, por mí sí. – Marcos sonrió. – ¿Quieres tú?

\- Sí, claro. – Sonrió feliz y se dieron un beso en los labios mirándose con ternura. De pronto la voz de Alex les hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Es la forma más rara de pedir salir que he visto nunca. – Comentó francamente pasmado.

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta cómo empezaron, esto es casi hasta normal. – Intervino Eva. Tras a ver visto su trayectoria, poco o ya nada podía sorprenderles de ellos.

\- A ver, es que si Marcos dice ahora que no, le hubiera pegado otra vez. – Dijo Sheila con rotundidad.

\- ¿Shei? – Preguntó el aludido con algo de miedo.

\- Ya, pero no sé, normalmente buscas un momento más… especial, ¿no? – Comentó el moreno.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste tú, por ejemplo? – La puñalada de Sheila cargada de sarcasmo hizo fruncir el ceño a Alex.

\- ¡Eso fue una situación excepcional! – Se defendió. – Además yo ya tenía pensado decírselo ese día. – Señaló a la pareja. – Ellos ahora no.

\- Eh, que seguimos aquí. – Dijo Kanako haciéndose notar y algo picada.

\- Ah, es que parecíais entretenidos. – Replicó Alex con una expresión que distaba de ser inocente.

\- Bah. – Kanako frunció los labios y se giró a Marcos. – ¿Te apetece algo?

\- Sí. – Sonrió con picardía. – Pero ahora hay gente delante.

\- Jijiji, tonto. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – Me refiero de beber. – Marcos alzó las cejas de forma sugerente y ella volvió a reírse. – Lo digo en serio.

\- Yo también. – Ronroneó. Se adelantó hacia ella dándole un beso en el cuello. La risita de Kanako se cortó apretando la pierna de Marcos. Al fijarse en sus amigos, se encontraron con tres expresiones socarronas mirándoles atentamente.

\- Se me hace súper raro verles, pero es bonito. – Dijo Sheila con expresión soñadora.

\- Sí. – Dijo Eva con algo de envidia. – Es mejor así.

\- ¡Estoy tan contento! – Dijo Alex sinceramente emocionado. – ¿Cuándo voy a ser tío? ¿Cuándo?

\- Dejadnos tranquilos. – Marcos se pegó aún más a Kanako. – No somos un espectáculo.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Sheila alzó una ceja con expresión burlona. – Quién lo diría.

\- Jo, venga, no seáis así. – Kanako puso el codo en la mesa, tapándose la cara con la mano.

\- Es una broma. – Se disculpó Eva por los tres. – Nos alegramos mucho por vosotros.

\- Bueno, gracias… - Seguía bastante colorada y tiró de la sudadera del rubio. – Maru, vamos, que te sirvo algo. – Kanako se levantó dándole la mano.

\- Vuelvo luego. – Se despidió con expresión radiante.

A medio camino Marcos se soltó para abrazarla por detrás y darle un beso en la mejilla. Muy pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Kanako sonreía por y para él, y aceptaba todas las muestras de cariño que tanto tiempo llevaba guardándose incluso sin saberlo. Al llegar a la barra, estuvo a punto de colarse dentro, pero ella le detuvo.

\- No deberías entrar aquí. – Le dijo con suavidad, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

\- Jooo… ¿te vas de mi lado? – Preguntó mirándola con lástima.

\- Tengo que trabajar un poco, al menos. – Se disculpó ella. Poca o ninguna gana tenía, pero era su obligación. – Luego salgo otro poco.

\- Bueeeeno. – La siguió por fuera de la barra, acodándose un poco más allá y esperándola – Jo, estás muy lejos. – Dijo cuando llegó a su altura.

\- Estoy al lado. – Le replicó inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

\- A mí me parece lejos. – Le agarró los dedos que había dejado sobre la superficie de la barra jugueteando con ellos.

\- Luego salgo y estaré más cerca. – Sonrió con cariño. – ¿Qué quieres tomar?

\- Mmmm… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla fingiendo pensar. – Un poco más de tu boca.

\- Tonto. – Le concedió un beso rápido en los labios con una risita. – Te pondré lo de siempre.

\- Vale. – La vio alejarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que a su lado había otro hombre esperando su turno para ser servido. Le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Es mi novia.

\- Em… vale. – Le miró con cara de no importarle una mierda.

\- Ey, Marcos. – Saludó Yaeko desde la barra. Atendió al cliente que estaba esperando, y mientras tanto Kanako volvió con una cerveza con tequila.

\- Toma, te invito. – Le cedió pasó el botellín a su chico, y él le agarró la mano sin dejarla escapar. – Maru, jo, que tengo que trabajar…

\- Solo un poquito. – Pidió con voz lastimera. – No me dejes aquí solo.

\- Puedes ir con el resto, luego pasaré por ahí. – Le sugirió Kanako. Él abrió los ojos con angustia. – Si estás por aquí me despistas.

\- Vale, me voy pero quiero algo a cambio. – Sus ojos cambiaron a unos más sugerentes.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

\- Que vengas a mi casa esta noche. – Le dijo con voz profunda. Le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar. – Quiero estar contigo a solas. – Las mejillas de Kanako se encendieron.

\- Vale. – Asintió con una sonrisa tímida. – Espérame, y cuando acabe mi turno… me voy contigo. – Acabó en un murmullo.

\- ¡Genial! – Marcos se acercó a ella casi saltando por encima de la barra para darle un intenso beso.

\- Aaaaaaawwwwwww… ¡Qué boniiiitooooooooo! – El grito de Yaeko a su lado mirándoles después de servir la bebida les hizo separarse de golpe. – Tranquilos, no os preocupéis por mí.

\- Sí que nos preocupamos si gritas así. – Replicó Kanako en tono acusador.

\- Aw, Kana-chan, qué mona eres. – Le dio un abrazo a su amiga que lo aceptó a regañadientes algo picada. – La soltó mirándoles como quien contempla una caja llena de gatitos. – Entonces hoy Pollito se viene conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Estabas escuchando? – Preguntó Kanako con incredulidad.

\- No… - Respondió sorprendida. – Simplemente me lo he supuesto. – Sonrió de nuevo. – Pero ¿ves? ¡He acertado!

\- Os dejo trabajar. – Dijo Marcos escaqueándose. Le dio un toque en la nariz a Kanako. – Sal cuando puedas, porfi.

Se fue a sentar con el resto de sus amigos. Tuvo que soportar alguna burla más, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que habían sufrido por él y que, a fin de cuentas, ya estaba bien con Kanako, no le dio mayor importancia. De pronto, un conocido vozarrón les hizo girarse al tiempo de ver a Sylvester acercándose a ellos.

\- AH, AHÍ ESTÁS – Sylvester fijó la vista en Marcos que se encogió en el sitio al ver llegar al imponente ruso. - ¡Ven aquí, hombre! – Se levantó del asiento acongojado y se cuadró, como si estuviera esperando al comandante de una división extranjera. – ¡Tranquilo, hombre! JAJAJAJA. – Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro que le hicieron perder la estabilidad por un momento. – ¡Ya he visto la foto! ¡Al fin te has portado como un hombre y has solucionado todo, ¿eh?! JAJAJAJAJA.

\- ¿También se la pasaste a él? – Preguntó Marcos con cierto desmayo a Alex, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Se la habrá enseñado Michelle, o Joseph, o Shokichi, no sé. – Dijo quitándole importancia.

\- ¡Qué importa eso! Lo importante es lo bonito del amor. – Le dio otro par de palmadas. Esta vez pudo aguantarlas algo mejor, pero sintió el hombro dolorido y temió que se lo hubiese desencajado. – Eso sí, te lo advierto. – Se agachó hasta dejar su cara a la altura de Marcos, golpeándole el pecho con el dedo, haciéndole dar un salto en el sitio. – Más te vale cuidar a esa chica, porque si no te las verás conmigo.

\- ¡S-sí, señor! ¡La cuidaré! – Espetó al momento.

\- PUAJAJAJA. – Sylvester rió con ganas. – ¡Así me gusta! – Dio una palmada en el aire, miró al resto de los presentes y relajó su tono de voz. – Ah, Sheila, estás aquí también. Y Eva. – Se acercó a la mesa, sonriendo afable. – ¿Cenasteis bien?

\- Sí. – Dijo Sheila. Eva se había agarrado a su brazo. Sylvester le intimidaba demasiado. – Todo bien, gracias por invitarnos.

\- No hay de qué – Puso los brazos en jarras. - ¡Lo que sea por ver feliz a mi sobrino! ¡En fin! Toca trabajar un poco. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Un momento después se acercó a la barra, dándole un abrazo a la menuda Kanako y temiendo todos por un momento que la descoyuntase. Y así, tal como vino, se fue, probablemente a atender el piso de abajo. Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro aliviado cuando él y su vozarrón se alejaron de ellos. Marcos se sentó aún algo afectado. Las amenazas de Iván eran un juego de niños con lo que podría llegar a hacerle Sylvester si en algún momento hacía alguna estupidez.

\- A mí me dijo algo parecido cuando empecé con Yaeko. – Dijo Alex quitándole importancia. – No te preocupes.

A lo largo de la noche el volumen de gente en el bar fue decreciendo gradualmente, de forma proporcional al tiempo que Kanako se escaqueaba para estar con Marcos. Estaban muy empalagosos, y se pegaban tanto cuando estaban juntos que costaba decidir dónde acababa un cuerpo y dónde empezaba siguiente, o, sobre todo, qué mano estaba dónde, pero el cambio era tan favorable que les dejaron estar a su aire sin tomarles demasiado el pelo. Con la sesión de electrónica del piso de abajo terminada y Sylvester de vuelta, Iván también pudo escaquearse de vez en cuando para pasar tiempo con ellos, sobre todo el rato antes de que Eva y Sheila cogieran un taxi a casa de ésta última. Akari les había avisado que no iba a dormir en casa, así que pasarían un buen rato interrogándole a fondo cuando le viesen. A las chicas también se les iluminaron los ojos pensando en interrogar a Michelle. Esos dos iban a tener mucho que contar.

Cuando llegó el final de turno de las chicas Alex y Yaeko se despidieron de Marcos y Kanako hasta el día siguiente. Para estos últimos, el trayecto fue intranquilo, ansiosos por llegar y nerviosos como primerizos. Su primer y fogoso encuentro había acabado en desastre y era algo que tenían muy presente. Iban hablando de cosas sin importancia, comiéndose con los ojos, evitando hasta el último momento abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro.

Al llegar a casa, Max les recibió con su habitual alegría. Incluso parecía más alegre, como si también hubiese echado de menos a Kanako. Jugaron un rato con el perro, lo que les sirvió para poder relajarse, hasta que sus manos empezaron a tocarse más entre ellos que al animal, que fue a tumbarse en su cesta. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en el suelo, hasta que Marcos al final cogió las manos de la japonesa.

\- Nako, ven. – Se levantó, ayudándola a incorporarse también. – Quiero decirte algo. – Se sentó en el sofá sin soltarle las manos, nervioso, acariciándolas y mirándolas con cariño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta repentinamente. Marcos cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente antes de hablar.

\- Quiero pedirte disculpas. – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. – Cuando quedamos el otro día… bueno. – Carraspeó. – No supe leer el ambiente y te hice sentir mal. Lo siento.

\- ¡No, no! – Sacudió la cabeza. – No digas eso. – Esquivó su cara, fijándose también en sus manos entrelazadas. – No hiciste nada malo, es solo que… no sé, me puse nerviosa y… no sé qué me pasó, lo siento. – Su rostro se entristeció. Marcos puso una mano en su cara levantándosela para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Ey, ya está, tranquila. – Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Sonrió con cariño. – Quiero verte feliz. Es solo que… - Suspiró. – Tenía que decírtelo. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. – Notó cómo subía la temperatura en su rostro y en el de ella. – Y quiero que estés a gusto si… - Inconscientemente paseó los ojos por su cuerpo con lascivia. – … si quieres seguir.

\- Estoy a gusto contigo. – Dijo acercándose a él. – Por eso he venido contigo. – Marcos rodeó sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí y bajando luego la mano hasta su cintura. Kanako puso las piernas por encima de las suyas y el rubio la ayudó a quedar sentada sobre él. – Y… también quiero seguir.

Se fundieron en un beso profundo y húmedo, libres al fin de todas las restricciones que ellos mismos se habían puesto durante tanto tiempo, sin pensar en qué dirán el resto, preocuparse por interrupciones, o qué pasaría de ahí en adelante. Pronto, la intensidad de su pasión les llevó al ambiente más íntimo de la habitación del rubio donde, menos ansiosos que la primera vez pero con más ardor si cabe, se entregaron el uno al otro, disfrutándose, hasta caer rendidos sobre el colchón, felices y satisfechos. Durmieron juntos, tan pegados que la cama se les hacía grande, con las sábanas revueltas que olían a sudor, sexo y a sus propios cuerpos.

Esta vez, aunque no supieron si alguno de ellos llegó a despertarse a media noche, el otro estaba al alcance de la mano, pudiendo abrazarle y disfrutar de un sueño reparador como el que hacía muchas noches que no disfrutaban. Esta vez, ya podía ir el sol de la mañana a molestarles, que no les iba a importar en absoluto.


	89. No se lo digas a mamá 01

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Como muy bien dices la ira de un hombre amable es algo digno de temer, y lo que es Marcos prácticamente se ha cagado encima al ver a Iván. Pero su enfado ha terminado siendo algo bueno y por fin las cosas parece que estás solucionadas :) . Por fin esta semana tenemos la Super Bowl, que sabemos que lo estabas esperando ;P **

**Ser padre no es fácil, nunca lo es. Pero ser padre de una hija que decide no contarte la mayoría de sus problemas de los cuales te enteras a posteriori por un amigo común, es prácticamente misión imposible. Sobre todo cuando esa hija no sólo tiende a "olvidarse" de contarte lo malo, sino también, lo que la hace feliz.**

**Mientras Marcos y Kanako arreglaban sus problemas en _La Cucaracha_, en casa de Shokichi las cosas has estado del todo menos tranquilas. Con la _Súper Bowl_ de fondo Michelle tienen demasiadas ganas el uno del otro como para tener las manos quietas, pero con la presencia de su padre, el hombre que le pidió matrimonio y el viejo entrometido que se empeña en hacer las veces de padre postizo, no les queda más remedio que disimular. Además, Akari descubrirá en sus propias carnes que puede dar mucho más miedo la sonrisa y saludo de un padre, que el grito de guerra de una cucaracha mutante.**

**En principio este capítulo iba a ser subido entero hoy pero...Eme se emociona escribiendo y era exageradamente largo por lo que, como tantos otros, ha tocado partirlo y tendréis la siguiente parte la semana que viene ¿Cómo acabará el partido? ¿Qué es lo que llevará a Akari a avisar a sus compañeros de que no va a dormir a casa? Para saberlo, os tocará esperar una semana más ;P**

**\- Título: No se lo digas a mamá  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 18431  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi, Akari, Michelle, Keji, Joseph, Sylvester y Donatello.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**NO SE LO DIGAS A MAMÁ - 01**

Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. No literalmente, pero lo notaba palpitar con intensidad dentro de su pecho y creía notarlo retumbar en sus costillas. Despertarse de golpe y porrazo con un estruendo no era agradable, nunca lo era, y menos aun cuando el susto te hacía dar un bote en el sitio y golpearte en la espinilla con una mesita de café. Ni siquiera había llegado a abrir los ojos y el día ya le había recibido azotándole de la forma más literal posible. Quiso frotarse la zona donde se había golpeado para aliviar el dolor, pero al intentar incorporarse todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaron pidiendo clemencia. El ruido que le había desvelado no cesaba, y atravesaba su cerebro aun adormecido forzándole a espabilarse. No sabía ni dónde estaba, pero por su postura, malestar general y excesiva cantidad de luz que se colaba por sus párpados no tardó en deducir que desde luego no era su cama. Y para colmo la espinilla le seguía doliendo y su cuerpo no parecía estar por la labor de colaborar ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaría poniendo enfermo? Sintiendo un escalofrío de pánico recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en tan horrible posibilidad, pensó que quizás lo mejor sería pedir ayuda. Sí, eso haría. Seguro que alguno de sus amigos le acompañaba al médico, hasta les dejaría conducir su coche con tal de que cuidasen de él. Conforme más se iba despertando su cuerpo, más consciente era de lo molido que estaba, y sentía que de seguir así no podría ni ponerse en pie. Y además el molesto ruido no cesaba, era como si alguien estuviese talando un árbol con una motosierra en su oído. También tenía que pararlo, le iba a volver loco. Pero lo primero era abrir los ojos, ver dónde estaba y con quién, quizás así se ahorraría el tener que llamar a alguien.

Intentó despegar sus párpados, pero al hacerlo la luz prácticamente le quemó. Se quejó por lo bajo y a su lado le pareció escuchar un gruñido similar al suyo. Alargó el brazo topándose a su derecha con lo que parecía el cuerpo de una persona. Estaba salvado, había alguien ¡podrían cuidar de él! Pese a el ruido que seguía atormentándole y al cosquilleo doloroso y ardiente de su espinilla, pudo sentir la alegría invadiéndole y las ansias de agradecer a todo dios o ser sobrenatural imaginable el haberle hecho el enorme favor de otorgarle compañía. Zarandeó a quien se encontraba a su lado e hizo el esfuerzo de hablar pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y notaba su boca muy pastosa. Carraspeó y al intentar hablar de nuevo logró que le saliese un hilo de voz. Lo había conseguido. Ya sólo le quedaba abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que ese sufrimiento no se debía a que se estaba yendo al otro mundo.

\- A-ayuda- dijo con la voz tomada y afanándose en vocalizar- Estoy malito, ayuda. Un médico... llevadme a un médico- suplicó con lo que creía que era su último aliento.

-¿ Sho-Shokichi? - musitó una voz cascada a su lado

\- ¿ Donatello? - sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo. Si él estaba allí, todo sería posible. Donatello era su mentor, su guía.. ¡su capitán!.. Quería abrir los ojos para mirarle directamente a la cara y darle las gracias por estar allí, pero cuando intentaba hacerlo sentía que la luz quemaba sus retinas- Donatello, creo que estoy en las últimas. Me duele todo el cuerpo, me encuentro muy mal

\- No te preocupes, Shokichi. Eres un hombre fuerte, podrás con ello. Podremos los dos.

\- Tu... ¿Tu también? - le escuchó murmurar una afirmación. El ruido de fondo había cesado por lo que ya no se veían obligados a alzar la voz- ¿Crees que será un virus?

\- No, tranquilos, no es un virus... - añadió una tercera voz que a Shokichi le resultaba excesivamente familiar.

Intentó rebuscar en su mente entre todos los registros de voces que tenía. Le sonaba mucho, tenía que ser de alguien cercano a él. Parecía una voz de mujer así que reduciría su búsqueda sólo a voces femeninas. Genial, así no tenía que pensar tanto y quizás dejaría de dolerle la cabeza. Rezongó. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando se te queda una palabra en la punta de la lengua pero con su cerebro, sabía de quién era esa voz pero no alcanzaba a ponerle nombre. Cuando parecía que por fin su mente iba a tener un momento de brillante lucidez e indicarle a quien pertenecía la dichosa voz, un estruendo metálico consiguió que durante una milésima de segundo su corazón se detuviese, que abriese los ojos de golpe pese a lo que le molestaba la luz y que tanto él como el hombre a su lado emitieran un chillido digno de cantante soprano que ha pisado una pieza de lego yendo descalza. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos sintiendo que le iba a estallar y se quejó por lo bajo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Donatello estaba en una situación similar.

\- …es resaca.

Miraron hacia arriba a tiempo de ver a Michelle amenazando con golpear de nuevo entre sí las dos tapas de ollas que tenía en las manos. Los miraba arrugando la nariz y con la boca en una mueca de disgusto y Shokichi no tenía muy claro si quería utilizar las tapas como platillos o estampárselas a él en la cabeza. Por la forma en la cual lo miraba parecía más bien lo segundo. Gimoteando alzó las manos hacia ella, intentando quitarle las tapas sin conseguirlo, mientras Donatello pedía clemencia.

\- Shelly, por favor- se pasó la mano por la frente, frotándose como intentando mitigar el dolor- ¿Por qué le haces esto a papá?

\- Y a papá número dos- puntualizó Shokichi señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo

\- Porque papá y papá número dos se han convertido en adolescentes de mediana edad que apestan a viejo alcoholizado y me están obligando a hacer de niñera un sábado a las 10 de la mañana.

Ambos agacharon la cabeza profundamente avergonzados. Ahora que había abierto los ojos, Shokichi había sido capaz de situarse y empezar a recordar dónde estaba, con quién y por qué. En la mesita de café que tan vilmente había agredido su espinilla hacía unos minutos, se acumulaban algunas latas de cerveza, una botella de ron acabada y todo tipo de bolsas vacías de patatas fritas y demás guarradas con pocas o nulas cualidades nutricionales. Él y su viejo amigo habían decidido que dado que hacía tiempo que no coincidían, aprovecharían para charlar por la noche en la tranquilidad de su salón una vez Michelle se había ido a la cama. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, y conforme la noche avanzaba les entró el hambre y la sed, y que si unas cervezas y unos ganchitos, y que si "me han regalado una botella de ron"…y habían acabado si bien no completamente ebrios sí que con cierto grado alcohólico que aunque al principio les animó acabó dándoles sueño y sin darse cuenta habían hecho noche en el sofá. En realidad era bastante cómodo, pero dormir sentado, sin arroparse, con alcohol en la sangre y más de 40 años de edad, machacaba a cualquiera.

\- Creedme que hacer ruido me duele más a mí que a vosotros - les dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaba en dirección a la cocina, donde dejó las tapas.

Él y Donatello no se movieron del sofá, les dolía demasiado el cuerpo. Pero tenía tantísima sed y tanta necesidad de tomarse un ibuprofeno o algo similar que se estaba planteando, con todo el dolor de su corazón, levantarse. Miró a su amigo, el cual estaba despeinado, con unas marcadas ojeras y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, emitiendo una especie de quejido gutural. Shokichi se estaba planteando en qué momento de la noche tuvieron la genial idea de ponerse a beber, sabiendo que el día siguiente era la final del a _Super Bowl _y tenía invitados en casa. Se sentía morir, vale, quizás no tanto, pero sí que estaba hecho un trapo. Y todavía tenía que preparar toda la comida que había pensado hacer para el partido. Lloriqueó para sí. Si lo que había dicho Michelle era cierto tan sólo quedaban 4 horas para que todos empezasen a llegar, y aunque podía parecer mucho tiempo, en su estado parecía demasiado poco. Calculaba que tardaría al menos una hora en ser capaz de levantarse del sofá. Y eso si no se tropezaba con alguna de las latas de cerveza vacías que había a sus pies. Se cubrió la cara con un brazo intentando mitigar el dolor con escaso éxito. Si ya le molestaba la cabeza antes tras el ensordecedor sonido que Michelle había hecho usando las tapas de ollas como platillos, tras ello sentía que se la arrancaría sin dudarlo de ser posible. Le dolía horrores. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que Michelle estaba volviendo, sus pasos firmes acercándose retumbaron en su cráneo como una manada de elefantes.

\- Y el desayuno ya os lo preparáis vosotros- les espetó con cierto enfado en la voz, posando algo en la mesita de café.

Aun así, cuando abrieron los ojos se toparon con que frente a ellos había un vaso de agua fresca para cada uno acompañado de un ibuprofeno. Él y su amigo se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa que se cortó en los dos cuando les sobrevino un pinchazo en la cabeza. Les enternecía que pese a su aparente dureza fuese tan considerada con ellos, de hecho ambos sospechaban que cuando llegasen a la cocina probablemente se encontrarían una taza de café caliente aunque les hubiera dicho que se preparasen ellos mismos el desayuno. Desde luego el infernal ruido que los había despertado había sido la cafetera, tal y como anunciaba el delicioso olor que invadía la casa. La vieron desaparecer de nuevo, rezongando por lo bajo lo que parecían maldiciones entre las cuales se podían oír sus nombres. Shokichi se adelantó a duras penas para poder coger el vaso de agua y el medicamente, y dio un trago para refrescarse antes de tomárselo. Realmente lo necesitaba, su boca y garganta parecían otras ahora que había conseguido beber algo. Era como su hubiese llegado la temporada de lluvias al desierto que tenía en la lengua. Aun así, seguía sintiendo su cuerpo molido, y se llegó a preguntar si no habría pasado la noche haciendo sentadillas a ritmo de dubstep en lugar de en su sofá. Se giró ligeramente hacia Donatello, el cual aún no se había hecho con su vaso pero miraba a su hija con orgullo conforme esta se alejaba. Gran parte de su charla nocturna la habían dedicado a hablar de ella. En cuanto se quedaron a solas, el hombre no dudó en comentarle que veía a su hija muy feliz y le preguntó si sabía a qué podía deberse y Shokichi no se pudo aguantar. No quería traicionar la confianza de Michelle, pero tampoco la de Donatello, así que sabiendo perfectamente que ella misma no le habría comentado nada a sus progenitores pese a tener una excelente relación con ellos, le habló de Akari. Y de la manera en la cual ella y el chico se miraban cuando estaban juntos, y del apoyo mutuo que se brindaban. Y pese a que para él fuese obvio y supo que Donatello se percataría en cuanto la hiciesen hablar de él, se guardó para sí que el cariño que Michelle sentía hacia el chico era en gran parte romántico además de amistoso. Puede que a otras personas las consiguiese engañar, pero él la había visto crecer, la conocía demasiado bien. La manera en la cual se relacionaba con Akari la delataba. Evidentemente él no era el único factor por el cual Michelle se mostraba tan feliz. El tener un grupo de amigas y amigos con los que poder divertirse, el que, pese a que seguía existiendo cierto resquemor, el asunto con Joseph se había solucionado y que sus clases y doctorado fuesen bien, no hacían más que darla razones para estar contenta. Y se le notaba. De hecho, Shokichi juraría que hasta estaba más guapa.

El que Michelle se cargase de responsabilidades y siempre fuese la voz de la razón era algo que había ocurrido desde su infancia, y que preocupaba a sus padres y a él mismo. Evidentemente era loable que fuese tan madura y sacrificada, pero sufrían al verla agotada por problemas que ni siquiera eran suyos. Su obsesión por dar lo mejor de sí misma, por no titubear, por conseguir resultados perfectos en todo lo que hacía en el menor tiempo posible…la habían llevado a perderse muchas cosas a lo largo de su infancia y adolescencia. Se había pasado la vida construyendo barreras a su alrededor, alejándose de todo y todos, trabajando en solitario y no dejándose ayudar por nadie. Y cada vez que alguien intentaba derribarlas, lo único que conseguía es que ella levantase muros más altos e impenetrables. Sorprendentemente, un chaval despistado de pelo revuelto y un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, había sido capaz de poco a poco y sin siquiera proponérselo, hacer que se vinieran abajo por su propio peso. No todo el mérito era suyo, el resto de sus amigos también tenían mucho que ver, pero en cierto modo Akari había sido quien había provocado el efecto dominó. Era una lástima que Donatello sólo fuera a estar allí hasta el día siguiente, realmente le hubiera gustado que conociese a la persona que tanto había aportado a su hija en los últimos meses. Estaba seguro de que congeniarían.

Dio el último trago a su vaso con agua y se levantó no sin esfuerzo, seguido de Donatello que soltó un quejido que más bien pareció un canto de sirena. Prácticamente pudieron escuchar a Michelle bufar con exasperación desde la cocina. Se rieron con desgana y Shokichi sacudió la cabeza llevándose la mano a las sienes al instante al sentir un latigazo de dolor. Puede que se la viese más feliz que unos meses atrás, pero su mal humor y temperamento seguían siendo iguales. Cuando entraron en la cocina efectivamente se la encontraron sentada en un taburete, mirándolos con exasperación y enarcando una ceja, a tiempo que masticaba parsimoniosamente un trozo de queso. Shokichi no pudo evitar recordar una escena similar hacía ya unos meses atrás en la cual la de la resaca era ella y se la topó sentada exactamente en el mismo sitio con cara de muerta en vida, despeinada y el pijama escurriéndosele por el hombro. Ahora tenía bastante mejor aspecto, de hecho parecía hasta renovada. Teniendo en cuenta que su pelo estaba húmedo y alguna gota se escurría por sus puntas hasta llegar a la mesa, y que sus mejillas lucían algo sonrojadas y su piel limpia, probablemente se habría duchado hace un rato y ese fuese ya su segundo desayuno.

\- Gracias, Shelly- al oír la voz de Donatello, desvió su atención de la chica, que suavizó su expresión y asintió, y la llevó hacia su amigo. Este se dejó caer en el taburete frente a ella con un quejido, echando mano de la taza de café caliente que reposaba en la mesa.

\- Oh, gracias- musitó al toparse él con un té humeante que parecía mirarle con ojos de deseo. Esperaba que le sentase tan bien como se imaginaba

Ella simplemente chascó la lengua y siguió comiendo en silencio, no sin antes murmurar algo sobre viejos no conscientes de su edad que se seguían comportando como quinceañeros. No podían culparla, tanto él como Donatello sabían que estaba en lo cierto. Habían jugado a ser adolescentes y la vida se lo había devuelto haciéndoles sentirse como nonagenarios. Dio un trago al té sintiendo que revivía un poco, en cuanto recuperase las fuerzas se prepararía algo más contundente para desayunar. Por fortuna no habían bebido excesivamente y su estómago se encontraba en perfecto estado, de hecho hasta tenía hambre pese a haber pasado gran parte de la noche comiendo guarrerías. Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, ni él ni Donatello estaban en condiciones de establecer una conversación, y no sólo por su estado resacoso sino que ambos seguían aun dormidos por dentro. Michelle, como amante del silencio que era, siguió comiendo como si no estuvieran allí y sólo parecía percatarse de su presencia a ratos en los que chascaba la lengua y resoplaba tras mirarles. Su amigo tenía la taza de café agarrada entre las manos y había fijado sus ojos en la superficie del líquido. Shokichi no tenía muy claro si se estaba concentrando en algo o, por el contrario, tenía la mente totalmente en blanco. Él por su parte, siguió bebiendo con cierta ansia pese a quemarse ligeramente la lengua. Sabía que no había razón lógica tras ello pero albergaba la ligera esperanza de que si se acababa todo el contenido se recuperaría mágicamente y sería capaz de prepararse el desayuno. Se acabó el contenido de un tragó y esperó, 5…10…15…20 segundos. Finalmente, al segundo número 25 y contra todo pronóstico, sintió un cambio en su cuerpo. Le entraron ganas de mear.

\- Me hago pis- anunció en voz alta por puro reflejo. Donatello seguía con la mirada perdida clavada en la taza y ni se giró hacia él, pero su hija alzó la cabeza enarcando una ceja.

\- Pues ve al baño – le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y efectivamente, lo era.

\- Está lejos- se quejó, ella bufó.

\- Pues méate encima, o ponte pañales ¿A mí que me cuen….- se detuvo al sentir su teléfono vibrar- ..tas?

Su expresión pasó de tener el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada a relajarse por completo. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y sus ojos leían con avidez el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Shokichi le dio un leve codazo a Donatello, el cual a punto estuvo de derramar el café al no esperárselo. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Michelle, que soltó una leve risa y sacudiendo la cabeza empezó a teclear con ganas. Para Shokichi era más que evidente quién le había mandado el mensaje. Durante un momento se quedaron mirándola, les resultaba adorable verla con esa expresión de felicidad en la cara mientras respondía, y la manera en la cual tamborileó con los dedos en la parte trasera del teléfono que seguía teniendo en las manos mientras esperaba respuesta. De los tres presentes, ella era quien tenía ahora más pinta de adolescente. De adolescente enamorada más concretamente. Tan concentrada como estaba en la pantalla, no se percató del intercambio de Donatello con él, que le tiró de la manga y le miró interrogante señalando a su hija con la cabeza, cuestionándole si sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando. Shokichi le hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardase silencio y estuviese atento, y tras aclararse la voz sonoramente, provocando que la atención de Michelle se desviase a él un momento, habló.

\- ¿Con quién hablas que pareces tan contenta?- la pinchó con un tono juguetón, ella lo fulminó con la mirada aparentemente sin inmutarse, pero disimuladamente bloqueó la pantalla del dispositivo y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia…

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no es de mi incumbencia?

\- Pues porque te lo digo yo – su tono se hizo más brusco y Shokichi sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Donatello llegó incluso a apartar un poco la silla de ambos temiendo las consecuencias. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que acabar lo que había empezado aunque le costase la vida, no podía quedar mal ante el hombre que había sido un maestro para él.

\- Jo, qué pena- hizo un puchero- Por la cara que ponías pensé que estabas hablando con Akari.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. Intentó disimular carraspeando y frunciendo el ceño, pero ya fue tarde, tanto él como su padre se habían percatado de ese gesto. Shokichi sabía más que de sobra quién era la persona con la que Michelle estaba hablando, pero quiso aprovechar el momento para mostrarle a Donatello que lo que le había contado al respecto de Michelle y el chico era cierto. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. La mujer lo miraba fijamente esperando a que se atreviese a añadir algo más al respecto, su padre estaba expectante, intercambiando la mirada entre ambos con cierta congoja, y Shokichi sonrió abiertamente. Puede hacer lo que iba a hacer le quitase años de vida, pero no pudo resistir la tentación. La perspectiva de ver a Michelle azorada resultaba demasiado apetecible.

\- Es Akari ¿verdad? Es la cara que pones cuando hablas con él- justo le dio la reacción que quería. Enrojeció aún más y se cubrió la cara con una mano, girando la cabeza hacia su izquierda para que no la pudiesen ver.

\- ¿Tú no te estabas meando?- soltó con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza en la voz- ¡Pues vete de una maldita vez al baño!

\- ¡Es él! Lo sabía- canturreó con voz triunfal.

No obstante su celebración no duró mucho ya que en ese instante la vio armarse con una naranja del frutero que tenía al lado preparándose para lanzarla. Salió pitando de allí tan rápido como sus pies y su resaca le permitieron, a tiempo de oír la naranja impactando contra el suelo en cuanto se metió en el baño. Se miró al espejo descubriendo con horror el estado de sus ojeras, barba y pelo, tenía mucho trabajo por delante si quería lucir mínimamente presentable para sus invitados. Mejor, así les daría tiempo a solas a padre e hija para que pudiesen hablar tranquilamente sobre Akari. Michelle probablemente no le perdonaría esa encerrona en la vida y buscaría vengarse antes o después. Pero ya se preocuparía por ello luego, lo más importante en ese momento era vaciar su vejiga.

El susodicho se encontraba en su habitación, perdiendo el tiempo en el ordenador buscando información sobre la Super Bowl. No había seguido la temporada y si sabía cuáles eran los equipos que se enfrentaban en la final era simple y llanamente porque no dejaban de repetirlo en la televisión...y en los periódicos, y en el transporte público, y en la universidad, y con carteles en la calle, y en general toda persona a la que le preguntases podría decírtelo. De hecho lo raro sería no saberlo. Era consciente de que la final era todo un acontecimiento en EEUU, pero como nunca con anterioridad había estado en una no tenía muy claro lo que hacer, o si había algún tipo de ritual o costumbre. No quería cagarla. Desde que había empezado el año y pese a la cantidad de problemas que habían tenido, las cosas entre él y Michelle evolucionaban excepcionalmente bien. La única queja que tenía es que le gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas con ella. Pese a que estaba radiante de felicidad con la perspectiva de pasar todo el sábado con Michelle, le seguía pesando esa cena en su casa que se habían perdido. Aunque era cierto que el que se presentase en su portal para verle y pasar unos minutos por él, casi le había servido como compensación. Casi.

Hacía ya un rato que cansado de buscar cosas que debían hacerse en la Super Bowl y no encontrar nada concluyente, había decidido enviarle un mensaje preguntándole precisamente a la persona que intentaba impresionar. Puede que fuese algo ridículo pero no sabía a quién más preguntar además de sus compañeros de piso, y no estaban los ánimos en casa para eso. La perspectiva de ir a _La Cucaracha _esa noche de semana tenía a Marcos histérico, y de rebote a Alex. Además, el primero parecía estar afectado por algo que Iván le había dicho pues había pasado de evitarlos a no separarse de ellos. No decía mucho ni siquiera cuando le hablaban directamente pero ahí estaba, mirándolos con arrepentimiento buscando su compañía. No podía evitar que le recordase un poco a Max cuando hacía algo que no debía, como subirse a la cama de Alex o robar calcetines del cesto de ropa sucia.

La respuesta instantánea de Michelle le devolvió la sonrisa a la boca. Sabía que se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Shokichi, precisamente porque se había disculpado con él por no ir a buscarle en coche esgrimiendo esa razón. Cuando le había preguntado que cómo es que se quedaba allí en lugar de ir al día siguiente se había mostrado extrañamente nerviosa, al igual que al interesarse por quiénes iban a ir al final. Le cambió de tema al instante y no había vuelto a insistirla desde entonces, no quería incomodarla. Sabía no obstante que irían Keiji y Joseph ya que a ellos sí se había referido, y la presencia del último le agobiaba un poco, pero de una manera muy diferente a la cual lo hacía antes. Después de que Michelle le rechazase, Joseph realmente debía haber pasado por muy mal momento. Estaba mucho menos participativo en general, no solía unirse a las salidas en grupo a las que antes siempre se presentaba por sorpresa y las pocas veces que se lo había cruzado por la universidad tras dirigirle a él y Michelle una sonrisa algo triste, solía quitarse del medio. Realmente le dolía verle así. Empatizaba con él y su situación mucho más de lo que habría imaginado y toda la rabia que llegó a sentir hacia él en el pasado, se había prácticamente desvanecido. Seguía odiando el hecho de que durante años hubiese acosado a Michelle tratándola como el premio gordo a conseguir, y era algo de lo que nunca se olvidaría y que probablemente jamás sería capaz de perdonarle. Pero el Joseph de ahora estaba demasiado roto y demasiado arrepentido como para seguir machacándole. Además sabía que Michelle seguía fustigándose por ello, y si él mostraba resentimiento hacia Joseph también la estaría haciendo daño a ella. Y eso era lo último que quería.

La principal razón por la cual le daba algo de reparo su presencia, era por la charla que habían tenido el pasado jueves. Poco después de separarse de Eva y Michelle después de comer, le había llegado un mensaje del hombre preguntándole si estaba libre esa tarde para ese café que le propuso semanas atrás, cuando Michelle le dio su contundente y definitiva respuesta. Su ofrecimiento había sido sincero así que no tardó en aceptar quedar con él, pero igualmente sintió un vuelco en el estómago al hacerlo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la actitud altanera, narcisista, juguetona y metomentodo del hombre; le costaba mucho imaginárselo de otro modo y dudaba de si sería capaz de enfrentarse a un Joseph desolado. Había podido tener una pequeña experiencia con él en ese estado durante el _Seijin no hi,_ y ya se le había hecho muy difícil. Se identificaba demasiado con su situación y llegaba a angustiarse. Pero era consciente de que precisamente por ello, él era la persona en la cual Joseph podía confiar para desahogarse en ese momento. Puede que hubiesen tenido sus rencillas, pero su buen corazón no le permitía pasar por alto a una persona que lo estaba pasando mal.

Joseph había ido a buscarle a la facultad al terminar las clases, y sin decirse mucho más allá que un saludo y comentar qué tal les iba a la vida más como cortesía que otra cosa, se subieron al coche del hombre y fueron hasta un barrio que Akari no conocía. En el trayecto le habló del local al que le iba a llevar, uno en el que al parecer había estado con Marcos y al chaval le había encantado. Akari no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abrumado al ver que Joseph hasta tenía su propia plaza de garaje en mitad de la ciudad, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto, no era lo importante ese día. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del local, Joseph se detuvo un momento respirando profundamente. Se giró para mirarle y se agarró del hombro, dándole un apretón. Por la manera en la cual soltó el aire de sus pulmones al hacerlo, le dio la impresión de que hizo ese gesto más para darse fuerzas a sí mismo que para animarle a él.

\- ¡Joseph!- en cuanto entraron en el local una voz femenina los detuvo, el aludido mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente a la mujer pelirroja que se acercó a ellos. Akari se mantuvo en silencio pero hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza a la chica, que se quedó mirándolo fijamente con marcada curiosidad- Hacía mucho que no te veía, desde…- la mujer abrió los ojos de par den para como dándose cuenta de algo y se detuvo, cubriéndose la boca - ¿Qué tal?- preguntó con lo que a Akari le pareció sincera preocupación

\- Ocupado, pero ya ves, he sacado un rato- Joseph le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le hizo adelantarse- Hoy vengo con un amigo. Akari, te presento a Candy.

\- Oh, hola, soy Akari- dijo como reflejo, arrepintiéndose al instante- Bueno ya lo sabes, te lo acaba de decir él- soltó una carcajada algo avergonzado ante su metedura de pata, y se pasó una mano por la nuca conteniéndose para no hacer la reverencia a la que tan acostumbrado estaba. No se terminada de deshacer de esa costumbre pese a que llevaba meses en EEUU.

\- Los amigos que traes últimamente son una monada- le dijo Candy a Joseph con una sonrisa traviesa- Empiezo a creer que en realidad es algún de plan de los tuyos para conseguirme un novio.

\- Bueno, éste ya tiene la cabeza muy ocupada con una mujer- le guiñó un ojo y Akari frunció los labios- Pero puedo presentarte a otros amigos si quieres ¿Te van los cuarentones? Porque conozco a cierto rector que quizás te interese.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta aunque ahora prefiero centrarme en mi franja de edad- una voz grave y firme bramó el nombre de la mujer desde la barra y ella se encogió en sí misma ante el grito y puso cara de circunstancias- Creo que quieren que vuelva al trabajo, luego nos vemos.

Se alejó como una exhalación, esquivando con agilidad a los clientes que había en el local y diciéndole "voy, voy, voy" al hombretón que había tras la barra. Joseph le dijo que le siguiese y le llevó hasta una mesa con un cartel en el que indicaba que estaba reservada y que el hombre apartó sin muchos miramientos. Se acomodó para a continuación indicarle a Akari que hiciese lo mismo frente a él y aceptó la sugerencia curioseando a su alrededor. No había apenas gente por lo que el lugar estaba, a excepción de la música irlandesa de fondo, bastante silencioso. Le hizo alguna recomendación de cervezas y comida por si le apetecía picar algo pero Joseph ni siquiera llegó a abrir la carta de bebidas antes de tendérsela a Akari, que la aceptó con un agradecimiento. Parecía inquieto, como si no terminase de sentirse cómodo allí. Resopló un par de veces, tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, se pasó la mano por el pelo e incluso durante una milésima de segundo su ceño pareció fruncirse para dar paso inmediatamente a su sonrisa habitual. Ese no era el Joseph de siempre, incluso para Akari que había coincidido con él en contadas ocasiones, era evidente.

\- Dilo- soltó de repente provocando que Akari lo mirase con extrañeza

\- El qué

\- Lo que hace que tengas esa cara de querer preguntarme algo- le dijo con un intento de risa que no le salió muy bien, Akari se rascó la mejilla al saberse descubierto. Tras un gesto con la cabeza de Joseph animándole a hablar, lo hizo.

\- No pareces tú- el hombre frente a él abrió los ojos de par en par un instante, y lo miró con curiosidad, expectante por ver si tenía algo más que añadir- Igual me paso de listo, casi no nos conocemos y probablemente meta la pata- no estaba realmente seguro de lo que iba a decir así que hizo una pausa para pensar en qué palabras usar- Estás raro, normalmente se te ve muy seguro de ti mismo pero ahora pareces algo nervioso

\- Vaya, me has sorprendido gratamente- le dijo con sinceridad - Eres mucho más perceptivo de lo que me imaginaba. O quizás es que se me note mucho

\- Puede que sea un poco de las dos cosas- se encogió de hombros. Un silencio algo pesado se hizo entre ellos. Akari no sabía muy bien qué decir así que se puso a leer la carta, al fin y al cabo era Joseph quién lo había citado. Suponía que tendría algo que decirle, o quizás simplemente buscaba pasar un rato con alguien fuera de la universidad.

\- Pero sí, estoy nervioso- admitió sonriendo- La última vez que estuve aquí…- hizo una pausa para tragar y desvió la mirada- Fue cuando nuestra querida Michelle me dio su respuesta.

\- Oh, lo siento- se pasó la mano por la nuca- No lo sabía.

\- No lo sientas, ya estoy muc…algo mejor- rectificó en el último momento.- Si te soy sincero no me atrevía a volver solo, tengo cantidad historias aquí muy buenas, pero siendo la última tan mala y reciente…- chascó la lengua, no necesitaba decir nada más. Akari lo había entendido perfectamente.- En fin… ¿Has decidido que vas a tomar?

\- Erm..sí….esto- le enseñó la carta y le señaló con el dedo el nombre de una cerveza, era incapaz de pronunciarlo y no quería hacer un ridículo espantoso intentándolo.

\- ¿_Westvleteren 12_?- Joseph soltó una carcajada un poco triste- Sabia elección

\- Me la recomendó Michelle- admitió. No fue capaz de descifrar la expresión que le dedicó el hombre, pero parecía repentinamente afligido por algo. Quizás no debería haber mencionado a Michelle, no al menos hasta que él la hubiese nombrado otra vez

Sin añadir nada más, Joseph le hizo un gesto a un camarero y pidió las pintas de cerveza además de algo para picar. Akari lo agradeció interiormente ya que empezaba a tener bastante hambre. No había tomado nada desde la comida y acostumbrado como estaba a picotear algo antes de entrar al gimnasio empezaba a notar la ausencia de alimento en el estómago. De hecho lo oyó rugir y se llevó las manos a la barriga disculpándose. Joseph sacudió la cabeza musitando algo de ser tal para cual en voz baja, pero pese a que Akari le preguntó qué había dicho él se hizo el loco y no respondió. Mientras traían su pedido le preguntó qué tal le iba con Asatarô y su entrenamiento. Sintiéndose cómodo hablando del tema, Akari aprovechó para explayarse y de paso relajarse. Debía reconocer que le estaba costando mantener una conversación con Joseph al no saber muy bien por dónde le iba a salir y qué quería decirle. Además nunca habían hablado mucho entre ellos y lo único que tenían en común era precisamente la mujer por la cual estaban allí, y que Akari no se atrevía a nombrar de nuevo por miedo a hacerle aun más daño a Joseph. Aprovecharon la llegada de las bebidas y comida para hacer una pausa, que les dio la excusa perfecta para encauzar el tema hacia aquel por el cual habían quedado originalmente.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Akari para romper el hielo, dándole un trago a la cerveza y arrugando la nariz. Era más fuerte de lo que se esperaba

\- Algún día mejor, algún día peor…no sabría decirte- se pasó los dedos por el pelo, peinándose- La echo mucho de menos- hizo una pausa y se humedeció los labios- Está a un par de puertas de distancia en el departamento, la veo una vez a la semana por la tesis…pero no es lo mismo.

\- Lo entiendo-y vaya que si lo entendía. Él la veía cada día, la tenía a su lado y aun así ansiaba con ganas momentos a solas con ella. No quería imaginarse cómo sería el no poder apenas verla.

\- No puedo quejarme- soltó una leve carcajada cargada de amargura- Me lo he buscado yo solo. Presionándola una y otra vez cuando ya había dicho que no- se pasó la mano por los ojos, resoplando- Y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. Yo, que tan inteligente soy – bufó- Me lo tengo merecido

Akari no sabía qué decirle. En cierto modo estaba de acuerdo con lo que Joseph acababa de decirle, era algo que se había ocasionado a sí mismo por no respetar la negativa de Michelle desde el principio. Pero ¿cómo se lo iba a decir cuando parecía tan hundido? Pero tampoco quería mentirle diciéndole algo que en realidad no pensaba, no sería justo para él. Dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza, a la que se seguía sin acostumbrar y se comió una patata a continuación para disimular el sabor. Joseph picoteó algo con cierta desgana, efectivamente no tenía nada que ver con su actitud habitual. Le daba la impresión de que pese a que ante los demás vestía una máscara de alegría y que se la había quitado al quedarse a solas. Le sorprendió, no se imaginaba que el hombre llegaría a mostrarse tan vulnerable precisamente con él de entre todas las personas.

\- Has sido un capullo- le dijo finalmente con algo de precaución, no sabiendo muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero para su sorpresa, se rió.

\- Creo que necesitaba oírlo, gracias- en un instante sus leves carcajadas cesaron y suspiró- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?- Akari negó con la cabeza para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando- Que me dijo que entendía que la odiase, pero que quería que formase parte de su vida. Que no quería perderme. Con todo lo que le he hecho y sigue sin echarme de su lado.

Akari ya sabía que le había dicho eso. Ese día en el que le había dado su respuesta cuando había hablado con Michelle por teléfono ella prácticamente le había reproducido la conversación entera. A ratos entre lágrimas, a ratos más calmada, pero prácticamente le había repetido una a una todas las frases que Joseph y ella intercambiaron esa tarde.

\- Pese a todo, te aprecia- Joseph alzó la cabeza y le miró- Se preocupa por ti- hicieron una pausa de nuevo y Akari aprovechó el momento de inflexión para lanzar una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta porque se la había hecho con anterioridad- ¿De verdad la quieres? ¿Estás realmente enamorado de ella?

\- ¿Tú que crees? – le animó a contestar señalándole con la mano. Él se mostró dubitativo un momento pero no tardó mucho en contestar la pregunta.

\- Que sí

\- Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta

\- Cuando te rech…bueno… Ese día Michelle lloró

\- Lo sé- Joseph asintió muy levemente con la cabeza- Yo también lloré

\- ¿Tú lloras?- le cuestionó Akari. Era obvio que tendría que llorar como cualquier otro ser humano, pero se trataba de una imagen que pegaba tan poco con Joseph que le costaba creérselo. Parecía tan perfecto que en ocasiones llegaba a olvidarse de que era una persona como cualquier otra

\- Con lo que es importante para mí, sí- Akari se quedó un poco descolocado, no se esperaba una respuesta tan franca y directa. Al instante Joseph mostró una expresión soberbia que fue desapareciendo conforme hablaba- Sé que es difícil de creer viniendo de un ser tan perfecto como yo, pero si me pinchan también sangro.

\- ¿De qué color? - le preguntó con una sonrisa, él le cuestionó con la mirada - Siendo como eres no me extrañaría que sangrases azul o algo así- se arriesgó. Quería intentar aligerar un poco el ambiente y aunque creía que Joseph entendería la broma y no se lo tomaría mal no estaba del todo seguro. Por fortuna el hombre se rio y parecía que hasta lo hizo de forma sincera, aunque con él uno nunca sabía a qué atenerse.

\- Estoy cerca de la nobleza pero no tanto- alargó la mano hasta él y le dio un par de palmadas en un hombro- Aunque entiendo que te veas tan deslumbrado por mi perfección que creas que soy un rey- bromeó justo antes de darle un buen trago a su pinta. Akari se rio por lo bajo y le observó un instante. Tenía razón, Joseph era un humano como él, y le había costado mucho verlo.

\- Joseph- le llamó con firmeza- Ahora que estamos hablando tranquilamente... Creo que yo también debería pedir disculpas por mi actitud hacia ti.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Hacia mi?- pocas veces, sino nunca, había visto a Joseph tan sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

\- Me he comportado como un crío inmaduro, y he sido muy receloso- explicó lo mejor que pudo, le resultaba complicado poner en palabras lo que tenía en su mente- Eres un buen tío, pero te he tratado como si fueses un cabrón retorcido.

\- Contigo me he portado como tal- dijo con tranquilidad- Y de hecho lo soy... Un cabrón retorcido, quiero decir- dio un trago a su cerveza dejando a Akari con incertidumbre unos segundos- Así que tus razones tenías.

\- Supongo que sí- reflexionó el chaval- Pero aun así ha habido veces en las que mis desplantes hacia ti no han tenido razón de ser. Como lo del perro - Joseph se echó a reír y Akari también soltó una leve risa. Ahora le parecía una soberana tontería el haberse enfadado porque el Akita inu se llamaba igual que él.

\- Algún día dejaré que os conozcáis mejor, seguro que conectáis.

Ambos rieron unos segundos tras los cuales se formó un silencio que los dos aprovecharon para refrescarse la boca, comer algo y reflexionar sobre lo que querían decirse. Pese a que su relación era en ese momento mucho más cordial que semanas atrás, el poder considerarse amigos conllevaría más conversaciones y más vivencias juntos en las cuales su reacción al verse no fuera atacarse. A los dos les interesaba que su relación fuese buena, además de por ellos mismos, por Michelle. No querían meterla en el medio pese a que en un principio había sido ella la razón de su enemistad. La habían visto sufriendo por ellos, y no estaban dispuestos a hacerle daño de ninguna manera, ambos la querían demasiado para ello.

\- Aprovechando que estamos siendo sinceros he de decirte que tengo unos tremendos celos de tí- soltó repentinamente Joseph, haciendo que a Akari prácticamente se le cayese una patata de la boca

\- ¿Tú? ¿Celoso de mi?- el hombre asintió

\- Te veo con Michelle, teniendo el tipo de relación que a mi me gustaría tener con ella- bufó- Un niñato que llega de repente y en meses consigue arrebatarme lo que más quiero.

\- Michelle no es propiedad de nadie... - Akari iba a seguir replicando pero Joseph alzó la mano pidiéndole silencio.

\- Sé lo que me vas a decir, y tienes razón. Pero eso no quita que en mi interior la siga viendo como mía. Y hay días que me levanto odiándote, hasta que recuerdo que fuiste el primero en tenderme la mano. Joder, eso hace que te tenga hasta más rabia- soltó un bufido- Eres tan buena persona que me haces sentirme un ser horrible. No me extraña que Michelle te haya escogido a ti.

\- No me ha escogido- se apresuró a sentenciar Akari con voz firme- Y bueno, no creo que todo este asunto tuviera que ver con escoger a uno u otro, esto no es un triángulo amoroso- ante sus palabras Joseph sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Joder, es que hasta yo puedo entender por qué te prefiere - suspiró y se acabó la cerveza que le quedaba prácticamente de un trago.

\- No entiendo por qué dices eso, no es como si Michelle y yo fuésemos pareja- lo miró con extrañeza - Y hablas de ella como si fuese mi novia o algo así - dijo las últimas palabras sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Ojalá pudiera decir que Michelle era su novia, pero la realidad era bien distinta.

\- No os etiquetaréis como novios, pero vuestra relación es más auténtica que la gran mayoría de matrimonios de mi familia. Ojalá mis padres se hubieran demostrado la mitad de cariño que vosotros- Akari frunció el ceño en una expresión de desconcierto y algo de desconfianza, no se terminaba de creer las palabras de Joseph - Me enerva veros juntos, no puedo evitar pensar que debería ser yo el que está en tu lugar. Pero a la vez la veo feliz, y aunque el resentimiento me quema por dentro me alegro por ella - soltó una carcajada nasal- ¿Sabes qué me dijo cuando me rechazó? Que te dejase fuera de todo esto, y fue lo primero que mencionó. Hazme el favor y no me digas que entre vosotros no hay nada.

Akari se quedó helado. Si bien Michelle le había prácticamente narrado la conversación que había tenido con el hombre frente a él, eso lo había dejado fuera. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oírlo de boca de Joseph. Él era por quien primero se había preocupado, pese a la carga que estaba soportando sobre sus hombros en ese momento. Quería abrazarla, simplemente eso, abrazarla y darla las gracias por dejarle formar parte de su vida, por ser como era, por hacer que su día a día fuese mucho mejor. Y se dio cuenta de que Joseph tenía razón. Su relación con Michelle era especial. O por lo menos, así era como él lo sentía.

\- Quiero que me hagas una promesa, de hombre a hombre- empezó a decir Joseph. Akari asintió dándole pie a continuar- Cuida de Michelle, da tu vida por ella si es necesario.

\- No es como si ella necesite a alguien alguien que la cuide. De hecho suele ser ella la que cuida a los demás

\- Precisamente por eso, necesita un apoyo para cuando carga con demasiadas cosas- suspiró- Además si hay una persona a la cual dejará que la ayude, ese eres tú.

Las palabras de Michelle diciendo en nochevieja que sus propósitos de año nuevo eran confiar más en los demás y apoyarse más en él, volvieron a él con fuerza. Asintió con firmeza y la expresión de Joseph pareció suavizarse, como si se sintiera aliviado. Durante un rato más y hasta que se les terminó la comida charlaron, y a Akari ya no le cupo duda alguna de que los sentimientos de ese hombre por Michelle eran totalmente legítimos. Y precisamente por ello era por lo que tenía cierto reparo a que él también fuese a la Super Bowl. Quería aprovechar su tiempo con Michelle al máximo, pero no a costa de hacer a alguien pasarlo mal.

Por fin, tras un buen rato, recibió un nuevo mensaje de Michelle que le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Finalmente se había rendido y le había preguntado a ella directamente si tenía que llevar algún tipo de ropa especial. Le había respondido que llevase ropa cómoda ¿pero qué entendería ella por ropa cómoda? Suspirando, se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario. Tenía una decisión muy difícil que tomar... ¿camiseta?... ¿o camisa?

Tras responder a Akari sobre qué tipo de ropa llevar, la propia Michelle se encontraba debatiendo frente a su cama qué ponerse. Sí, quería ir mona. Tanto por ella misma como por el hecho de que iba a estar Akari, pero tampoco quería que se notase en exceso. A cuenta el desafortunado comentario de Shokichi sobre el chico antes de huir al baño, su padre la había sometido a un interrogatorio que había bandeado de la mejor manera posible. Si la veían arreglarse mucho seguro que empezarían a hacer todo tipo de comentarios a su costa y no tenía gana ninguna de aguantarlos. Además su padre había conseguido que le confesase cosas que la habían hecho enrojecer, y no tenía atisbo de duda de que sospechaba más que de sobra que lo que sentía por su alumno era bastante más complejo que simple cariño. No obstante tenía que agradecer algo a la suerte, el karma o la simple casualidad. Pese a que en un principio iba a ir, su madre al final no había podido ir a pasar el fin de semana con ellos y aunque la estaba echando mucho de menos, era mejor que no estuviese después de lo ocurrido un rato antes. Si en vez de su padre hubiera sido ella el interrogatorio habría sido mucho más exhaustivo, y probablemente no la habría dejado en paz durante semanas ¡qué demonios semanas! Meses incluso, o años. Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo y una mueca de desagrado se le dibujó en la cara. Todavía no le había llegado a perdonar del todo que para su baile de graduación le buscase a un novio de alquiler, ella estaba feliz en casa sin tener que preocuparse de esas chorradas, pero su madre se había empeñado en que debía hacer vida normal como cualquier otra adolescente y prácticamente la obligó a ir. Sabía que lo había hecho porque se preocupaba por ella, pero igualmente se había sentido tremendamente incómoda. A ella no le interesaban las mismas cosas que al resto de sus compañeros y a su madre le había costado entender que eso no tenía nada de malo, aunque Michelle debía reconocer que en ocasiones sí que le hubiera gustado ser más como los demás, más "normal". Su vida habría sido mucho más sencilla de ser así.

Acarició la cabeza a su gata, que estaba tumbada en el colchón y emitió un leve maullido reclamando atención. Shokichi le había propuesto que se la llevase para no dejarla sola ya que iba a pasar unos días a su casa, y ella no había dudado en aceptar y llevar a cabo la idea. Influenza parecía haberse acostumbrado al lugar con relativa facilidad y aunque al principio no salía de su transporte ya se paseaba por la casa curioseando en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Ante cualquier ruido desconocido volvía pitando a la habitación y se tumbaba en la cama a la expectativa mullendo el edredón con las patas y moviendo sus cuartos traseros. En ocasiones le gustaría poder ser como ella para salir corriendo en cuanto se encontraba en una situación comprometida, como la que le esperaba en unas pocas horas. Maldito el día en el que fruto de la emoción tras haber pasado un fin de semana en su casa, y de las ganas que tenía de pasar tiempo con él, le había ofrecido a Akari ir a ver la final a casa de Shokichi. No es que no quisiera que fuese, ni mucho menos, de hecho estaba deseando verle, pero ahora que faltaban tan sólo un par de horas para que llegase se estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa. Iba a estar Joseph y aun no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con él y menos aun estando Akari presente. Le había dicho que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien pero igualmente le daba reparo.

Seguía sintiéndose culpable por hacerle daño, y el estómago le daba un vuelco cada vez que iba a su despacho y veía que no había quitado de la pared el retrato de ella que Akari le había regalado. Las pocas veces que había ido por cuestiones relacionadas con su tesis desde que lo había rechazado, no podía evitar quedarse mirando el dibujo. En una de las ocasiones y aunque ella no llegase a abrir la boca para pedir explicaciones, dijo que seguía siendo el mejor regalo que le habían hecho y no pensaba deshacerse de él. Y eso la hizo sentirse aún peor. En cierto modo y aunque quería seguir manteniéndolo en su vida, casi hubiera preferido que la odiase. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo para ambos. Se quitó las gafas y se pasó las manos por la cara, resoplando. Sólo habían coincidido los tres juntos desde su charla en una ocasión, en el _Seijin no hi,_ y había mucha gente en la fiesta así que se habían evitado mutuamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ahora iban a ser muchos menos, iban a compartir sofá y, por si fuera poco, estaría su padre. Para colmo, Akari le había dicho que él y Joseph habían quedado el jueves para hablar y que lo había visto bastante hundido. No quiso saber mucho más, se imaginaba que habían hablado de ella y no quería poner a Akari en el compromiso de que le explicase qué habían dicho. Fuese lo que fuese, esperaba que realmente la relación entre ellos no hubiera ido a peor y que Joseph hubiera respetado el mantener a Akari fuera de todo. En caso contrario toda la lástima que sentía por él se desvanecería, no toleraría que le pusiera una mano encima al chico, ni física y psicológicamente. Chascando la lengua se puso las gafas de nuevo y apartó el pelo de su cara. Deberían darle un premio por ser capaz de complicarse la vida a ella misma de formas tan variopintas.

Suspirando, pasó la mirada por los dos pantalones que tenía frente a ella. Queriendo ir cómoda y con poco equipaje se había llevado lo básico a casa de Shokichi, aunque también era bien cierto que precisamente había escogido los que le hacían, en su humilde opinión, mejor culo. Se sentía como una adolescente, y si era sincera, lo estaba disfrutando. Desde que había conocido a Akari y al resto de los que ahora eran sus amigos, su vida había dado un cambio para bien que esperaba que se mantuviese durante mucho tiempo. Por fin se sentía formar parte de algo, se sentía como alguien de su edad y no mucho más mayor, y sobre todo, sentía que tenía a su alrededor personas en quien confiar. Le daba algo de lástima no poder ir a La Cucaracha hoy con el resto y más aún tras haberse enterado por Yaeko que Marcos y Kanako finalmente habían decidido hablar para intentar arreglar las cosas. Le gustaría poder apoyar a su amiga en ese momento, seguro que la pobre chica estaba histérica pero…ver la _Super Bowl_ con Shokichi y su padre era una tradición familiar que llevaban haciendo desde que ella era una cría. Lo único que faltaba era precisamente su madre, que siempre se había unido a ellos pero a la cual algo de trabajo de última hora no la había dejado asistir. Por un momento se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Akari iba a conocer a su padre, y aunque le hacía ilusión el que Shokichi lo sacase a coalición la había puesto histérica. En cuanto se lo presentase seguro que iba a estar observándolos a ambos minuciosamente durante el resto de la tarde. Miró de nuevo hacia los pantalones, no conseguía decidirse. Quién iba a pensar que escoger qué prenda ponerse le iba a llevar tanto rato. Un par de golpes en la puerta la hicieron olvidarse de la ropa y girarse en esa dirección a la vez que dio permiso para entrar. Quizás una distracción la ayudaría a elegir.

\- Shelly, cariño.

Su padre se asomó a la puerta y entró, entornándola tras de sí sin llegar a cerrarla del todo. Ya se había duchado y vestido y tenía bastante mejor pinta que cuando se había levantado. Pese a su cara que aun mostraba algo de cansancio y sus ojeras ligeramente marcadas, lucía impecable con su polo y pantalones vaqueros de color gris claro, acompañados de unos zapatos de cordones del mismo color. Aunque aprovechaba los días que no tenía que ir a trabajar para no llevar traje, siempre tenía un aire elegante que hacía resaltar aún más sus penetrantes ojos azules y las ondas rubias de su pelo. A Michelle se le escapó una sonrisa al ver alrededor de su muñeca derecha una pulsera de finas tiras de cuero en color negro que ella le regaló un par de años atrás. La gata emitió un leve maullido al verlo y Donatello no dudó en acercarse a la cama y acariciarla entre las orejas, arrancándole un ronroneo. Pese a que se viesen poco, el animal parecía aceptarle sin miramientos.

\- Me dice Shokichi que van a empezar a llegar invitados en una media hora para ayudar con la decoración.

\- Ah, sí…- se mordió el labio- Joseph, supongo- su padre asintió- En seguida me preparo y bajo.

\- No hay prisa, en realidad venía para otra cosa- sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama, animándola a hacerlo a ella también. Michelle le imitó mirándole con curiosidad, estaba intrigada.

\- ¿Él es quién te pidió matrimonio?- ella asintió- Y tu director de tesis

Pese a que tendía a no contarles muchas de sus inquietudes a sus padres para no preocuparles, el tema de Joseph era algo diferente. Ya sabían de él desde hacía tiempo, pues en vista de los años que llevaba detrás de ella el tema había salido en su casa más de una vez. El día después de que le pidiese matrimonio, una vez ya tranquila en casa al volver de la universidad, le mandó un mensaje a su madre contándoselo, y la llamada no se hizo esperar. Tenía que agradecerles a ellos, además de a Akari, el apoyo que la habían brindado. Pero desde la distancia y cuando ella ni siquiera les trasmitía todos los detalles, había sido difícil para todos, tanto para hija, como para padres. Y al igual que cuando Akari la llamó el mismo día que dio su respuesta definitiva a Joseph, lloró cuando habló con su madre al día siguiente para decírselo. Sabía que habían estado algo preocupados desde entonces, pero dado que ni ella misma sabía cómo era su situación con el hombre, tampoco tenía mucho que contarles

\- ¿Qué tal con él?

\- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Hablamos…sobre todo de la tesis- se pasó la mano por el hombro, arrugando ligeramente la nariz- Pero me pone algo nerviosa estar a su alrededor, no sé cómo actuar- de repente se dio cuenta de algo y abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a su padre con ansia- No le digas nada, por favor. Esto es un problema mío.

\- Ya lo sé, Shelly- sonrió- No pensaba hacerlo. Además ya eres adulta- ella asintió con firmeza- Lo cual no quita que no pueda, como tu padre, echarle un ojo a ese chico- le dio un leve golpe con el hombro y ella negó con la cabeza

\- Papáaaa- le recriminó, no obstante, con un tono divertido en la voz- Yo también le he hecho mucho daño, necesita tiempo. Los dos lo necesitamos.

\- Eres tan noble, hija- le dijo con cariño. Le dedicó una mirada llena de orgullo que hizo que se le iluminase la cara. Pocas cosas había más importantes para Michelle que el que su padres se enorgulleciesen de ella- Mamá quiere que le mande una foto para ver si es tan guapo como todo el mundo dice. Quizás le pida que me deje sacarle una

\- Oh no, eso sí que no se lo puedes decir- agitó la mano en una negativa- Sólo alimentarías su ya de por sí gigantesco ego. Temo que algún día se haga tan grande que tome vida propia y nos devore a todos- su padre se echó a reír y ella frunció los labios- Lo estoy diciendo en serio, no te rías.

\- Vale, vale, no se la pediré- Donatello empezó a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó de ellos una pequeña cajita envuelta en un papel de regalo de colores brillantes. Por un momento Michelle sintió su estómago encogerse, le recordaba demasiado a la caja con el anillo que le había dado Joseph.

\- ¿Y esto?- miró con cierta estupefacción el pequeño paquete que su padre había dejado en su mano.

\- Bueno, mamá y yo lo vimos el otro día y nos acordamos de ti

\- Pero ¿por qué? No es mi cumpleaños

\- Porque eres nuestra hija y podemos permitírnoslo, ábrelo.

Se deshizo del papel con ciertas ansias, con la curiosidad quemándole en los dedos por saber lo que podía haber allí dentro. Una vez desenvuelto, se limpió las manos, que empezaban a sudarle, en el pantalón del pijama y se dispuso a abrir el pequeño estuche de un intenso color azul que tenía delante. Al hacerlo, se topó con dos pequeños y discretos pendientes de oro en forma de hormigas. Una sonrisa acudió a su cara y tras musitar un sentido agradecimiento se los puso, mostrándole a su padre cómo le quedaban a continuación. La respuesta del hombre fue sonreír con cariño y abrazarla, murmurando que estaba guapísima. Michelle se dejó envolver entre sus brazos sin oponer resistencia, debía reconocer que aunque fuese una persona independiente y a la cual no gustaba mucho depender de sus padres, los echaba mucho de menos.

\- Bueno, voy a echar una mano a Shokichi con la decoración. Le dejé subiéndose a una silla y me temo encontrármelo en el suelo cuando baje- dijo Donatello tras separarse de ella. Ambos se echaron a reír.

\- No sería raro- Michelle se incorporó y estiró la espalda- Me visto y voy con vosotros- miró el reloj de su muñeca- Y Habrá que ir pensando en comer, que ya va siendo hora

\- Se lo transmitiré a nuestro señor anfitrión ahora mismo- dijo con fingida elegancia, también levantándose- Por cierto- Michelle se giró y vio a su padre observando la ropa que tenía encima de la cama- Si dudas, el rojo siempre te ha quedado muy bien.

Sin más, acarició la cabeza a la gata de nuevo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Michelle fue a hacerse con sus pantalones granates, pero a Influenza también debían de haberle gustado pues estaba tumbada encima y se los estaba llenando de pelos. Tiró de ellos con fuerza intentando que el animal se espantase y alejase, pero acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas la gata optó por ignorarla y como si eso fuera poco, llegó a emitir un quejido. Una vez los consiguió intentó sacudir como pudo los pelos y al final optó por ponérselos como estaban y pedirle a Shokichi un rodillo quita-pelusas para adecentarse. Con el resto de la ropa no tuvo tanto problema y en seguida optó por una camiseta de manga larga básica en color marfil claro con unos botones en la parte delantera que se abrían justo hasta debajo de su pecho. Abrochó los que consideraba oportunos y tras terminar de recoger su habitación y al sentir algo de frío completó su conjunto con una sudadera corta en color gris en la que ponía "But first, brunch". Sabía que en cuando llegasen todos los invitados y empezase la celebración acabaría teniendo calor y quitársela, pero de momento, no le sobraba. Se miró en el espejo desde numerosos ángulos y una vez se dio por satisfecha con su aspecto, fue al piso de abajo.

Al hacerlo se topó con Shokichi colocando banderines de la NFL por las paredes y techo, subido en una silla prácticamente haciendo malabares mientras Donatello, desde el suelo, le iba dando el material que necesitaba. Al estar en su propia casa, el anfitrión se había decidido por la comodidad más absoluta y llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que hacía referencia a la XLIX edición de la _Super Bowl_, que es la que iban a ver, y a los equipos enfrentándose, _England Patriots _contra _Seattle Seahawks_. Pero sin duda lo más llamativo de su atuendo eran sus zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de tiburón. Eran tal armatoste que Michelle no entendía como era que Shokichi no se había ido de narices ya al suelo de tanto subir y bajar de la silla

\- ¡Donatello!- llamó el hombre repentinamente con voz histérica- ¡la silla! ¡LA SILLA!

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy _pensó Michelle a tiempo de ver a su padre soltar de golpe todo el material que tenía en los brazos con un estruendo, llegando justo a tiempo para sujetar la dichosa silla, que se había inclinado hacia un lado haciendo que Shokichi ahora estuviese bajando de ella con cierta congoja y agarrándose al respaldo.

\- He visto toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, y lo peor de todo es que si fuese una película me habría enfadado si hubiera pagado por verla.- dijo con un tono aprensivo, llevándose la mano al pecho. Michelle se acercó a ambos sonriendo para sí.

\- ¿Tan mala es?- preguntó Donatello aguantándose una carcajada.

\- No llega ni a serie B- las risas de los dos la hicieron sentirse honestamente bien. Los quería muchísimo a ambos y disfrutaba viéndolos divertirse juntos. Sabía que Shokichi, por muy amigo que fuese de Keiji, de Akari o de ella misma, también echaba de menos relacionarse con personas más cercanas a su edad y más aún cuando compartían tantas experiencias juntos.

\- Al final tendré que poner la decoración yo, viejos- le quitó a Shokichi los banderines de las manos, el cual puso un puchero pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo- ¿Dónde quieres esto?

\- Ahí- le indicó señalando con el dedo una zona de la pared- Michelle se subió a la silla mientras su padre recogía el material que acababa de tirar al suelo- ¿Voy apuntando lo que vamos a pedir para llamar en cuando empiecen a llegar?- tanto Donatello como la mujer asintieron- Voy a por una libreta, ahora vuelvo.

Para cuando Shokichi hubo vuelto, Michelle ya había terminado de decorar parte de la pared y estaba bajándose de la silla cuando lo vio, y casi se cae de la carcajada que soltó. Además de con la libreta había vuelto con su gorra para cervezas roja en la que ponía "Thirst aid", pero en lugar de dicho brebaje llevaba sendas latas de bebida energética que sorbió con ganas. Ante el desagradable sonido le fulminó con la mirada y Shokichi dio un respingo, yendo a refugiarse al instante tras el padre de la criatura.

\- No me mires así- lloriqueó- Necesito energía, estoy mayor.

\- No estás mayor, estás imbécil- espetó- Y resacoso…- le recordó señalándole con el dedo de forma acusatoria- Y eso va por los dos- movió la silla hacia otra zona del salón y se subió a ella para seguir colocando banderines. Donatello no tardó en seguirla para seguir dándole materiales y Shokichi se acercó a ambos con cierto recelo, temiendo volver a pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos de nuevo si mosqueaba mucho a la mujer.

\- ¿Cuántos somos esta tarde? – Cuestionó Donatello- Para tenerlo claro ahora para pedir.

\- Seis

\- Siet…¡seis, seis!

\- ¿Shelly?...

\- Me lié, somos seis

Notaba la cara caliente e intentó que no se diesen cuenta disimulando mientras seguía colgando banderines. Aun no se había atrevido a decirle a Shokichi que había invitado a Akari. Había ido alargando el decírselo para evitar que le diese la lata durante días al respecto, y ahí estaba. A un par de horas de que apareciese el chaval y sin haberle dicho al anfitrión que iba a ir. Simplemente perfecto. Bien jugado, Michelle. Tras un rato discutiendo qué debían pedir, ganándose varias miradas al inicio de sorpresa y luego más pícaras por parte de Shokichi cada vez que ella insistía en añadir más comida al pedido; consiguieron decidirse y siguieron preparando cosas a la espera de los invitados.

El primero de ellos no se hizo esperar mucho más y cuando el sonido del telefonillo rasgó el aire a Michelle se le heló la sangre. Ahí estaba Joseph. Y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él. Para colmo su padre estaba allí y estaba segura de que aunque por petición suya no le diría nada al hombre, le iba a hacer un examen exhaustivo. Sólo esperaba que no le hiciera sentir incómodo. No pudiendo soportar la tensión, se alejó de la puerta y siguió decorando. Tanto su padre como Shokichi respetaron su decisión y no la insistieron para que recibiese al hombre mientras que ellos se quedaron esperando en la puerta. Una parte de ella quería quedarse para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada y de que su padre no hacía ningún comentario inadecuado, pero por otra, sentía su estómago hacerse un nudo al pensar en enfrentarse cara a cara con Joseph fuera del terreno universitario. Ahí por menos tenían la excusa de la tesis para encauzar su conversación y que la situación entre ellos fuese menos incómoda, pero en casa de Shokichi todo era diferente. Se subió a la silla dando la espalda a la puerta, así por lo menos podría disimular y hacer como que no se enteraba de nada aunque pudiese escucharlos perfectamente. De hecho hasta oía los pasos de Joseph al salir del ascensor y caminar hacia la puerta. Tragó saliva, no estaba preparada para eso.

Al escuchar saludos y presentaciones se giró ligeramente. Joseph estaba, como siempre, impecable, y mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente que habría engañado a cualquiera. Pero ella fue capaz de mirar más allá, ya había visto esos ojos con un halo de tristeza con anterioridad y se habían quedado grabados a fuego en su mente. Apretó la mandíbula esquivando la cara del hombre. Lleva bolsas que había posado en el suelo mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada. Le oyó comentar algo al respecto de la gorra con bebida energética de Shokichi, el cual se justificó diciendo que habían tenido una noche muy intensa, arrancándole con ello una carcajada al hombre. Michelle sonrió, la tranquilizó escucharle reírse, quería pensar que si era capaz de hacerlo era porque ya no estaba tan hundido. Se bajó de la silla para coger otro banderín cuando lo oyó con perfecta claridad, Joseph dirigiéndose a su padre directamente. Agarró la tela entre sus manos con fuerza quedándose congelada en el sitio un momento, no se atrevía a mirar pero por otra parte lo estaba deseando.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerle, señor Davis- pudo escuchar la cordial voz de Joseph conforme alargaba la mano a su padre, que la aceptó con una sonrisa conciliadora- Por fin puedo ver al responsable de la existencia de una mujer tan maravillosa como Michelle.

\- Puedes llamarme Donatello, me incomodan los formalismos- le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro al hombre- Pero me temo que tiene que ver más en eso su madre- tanto Shokichi como su padre se rieron por lo bajo- O ella misma

\- Me lo creo- comentó Joseph, asintiendo con la cabeza. Podía sentir sobre ella su mirada penetrándola así que disimuló y volvió a subirse a la silla para seguir colocando decoraciones- Siendo sincero tenía verdadera curiosidad porque pudiésemos encontrarnos, siempre habla muy bien de ti.

Michelle arrugó la nariz, no le gustaba nada que hablasen de ella como si no estuviera presente. Hizo oídos sordos e intentó ignorarlos, llenando su mente con otras cosas para no escuchar su conversación. Pese a que le llegaban fragmentos aislados de lo que se decían consiguió evadirse lo suficiente como para no enterarse de todo. Al cabo de unos minutos le pareció escuchar pasos acercándose a ella pero se negó a mirar hacia atrás. No obstante consiguió ponerse lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que se le cayese el banderín que tenía en las manos. Chascando la lengua, iba a bajar de la silla para cogerlo cuando sintió a su lado una mano alcanzándoselo y al mirar hacia su izquierda se topó con Joseph. Buscó a Shokichi y su padre con la mirada con cierto nerviosismo, no sabía qué la incomodaría más, si que estuviesen cerca o que no estuviesen.

\- Están preparando la comida en la cocina- le explicó Joseph adivinando lo que buscaba. Efectivamente al mirar en esa dirección los pudo ver poniendo la mesa- Hola

\- Hola- aceptó el banderín que le tendía y empezó a colocarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Joseph posar la mano en el respaldo de la silla, sujetándola, mientras paseaba sus ojos por ella. En cuanto terminó de colocarlo se puso el pelo tras la oreja y suspiró, atreviéndose a mirarle a la cara- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Mejor- lo miró con incredulidad y él sonrió- No al cien por cien, pero mejor.

\- Joe, lo siento- apretó los labios en una línea y desvió la cabeza, le dolía ver esos ojos que la estudiaban casi con desesperación, como buscando quedarse con su imagen grabada por si no volvía a verla. Le tendió otro banderín y ella lo aceptó

\- No te disculpes, no lo merezco- resopló, negando con la cabeza- No después de…todo- no pudiéndolo evitar, Michelle enrolló el banderín y le dio un golpe en la coronilla a Joseph, el cual se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- ¡Que no te tortures!- le recriminó frunciendo el ceño – Has tenido momentos en los que te habría abofeteado…O incluso pegado fuego a tu coche contigo dentro- él puso una expresión algo horrorizada que no obstante acabó derivando en una media sonrisa- Pero no eres un mal hombre- él se mantuvo en silencio y cerró los ojos un momento, pasándose la mano por la frente. Michelle durante un instante se pensó si debía decirle lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento o no, y en vista de que no parecía que él fuese a añadir nada más, optó por hacerlo- Joe, cuando te dije que me gustaría que siguieses formando parte de mi vida, lo dije en serio. Si creyese que eres una persona horrible no lo habría hecho.

La miró fijamente con cierto asombro sincero y ella pudo atisbar cómo se acercó de forma casi imperceptible un poco más a la silla, apretando su mano alrededor del respaldo que sujetaba. Su otra mano se cerró en un puño y prácticamente le escuchó tragar saliva. Se afanó en colocar la decoración en la pared para dejarle asimilar sus palabras. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Shokichi y Donatello desde la cocina, ya habían terminado de preparar las cosas y los observaban con atención. Michelle sabía sobradamente que en el momento en el que viesen algún problema no dudarían en intervenir, la sobreprotegían demasiado. En silencio, Joseph le dio los dos banderines que quedaban por colocar y durante unos segundos que se hicieron casi eternos no se dijeron nada más. De hecho se oían más los cuchicheos de fondo de su padre y anfitrión que sus propias voces, Michelle podía sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Cuando estaba terminando de poner la última decoración, Joseph abrió la boca.

\- El jueves quedé con Akari, supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho.

\- Supones bien…

\- Me…- suspiró- …Me vino bien hablar, aunque no pueda evitar sentir resentimiento hacia él. - ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño y abrió la boca para recordarle su promesa de dejarle fuera de todo ese asunto- Debo decir que una bellísima persona.

\- Sí- Michelle sintió una sonrisa incontrolada acudir a sus labios- Lo es

\- Tienes buen gusto- la pinchó, enarcando una ceja.

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo las mejillas de Michelle se encendieron y se cubrió la cara con las manos pese a ser plenamente consciente de que Joseph ya había visto los estragos que su comentario había causado. Se quedó mirándola un instante, sonriendo. Juraría que sus ojos estaba más vivos que cuando cruzó la puerta de esa casa hacía ya un rato. Y su expresión parecía más sincera. Si era honesta consigo misma el haber hablado con él había conseguido que estuviese mucho más relajada, puede que las cosas entre ellos no estuvieran bien del todo y necesitasen tiempo para volver a la normalidad, pero por lo menos le daba la impresión de que su situación había evolucionado un poco en las últimas semanas. Y para bien.

\- Estás guapísima- le dijo de repente, pillándola por sorpresa. Era algo que le decía prácticamente siempre que se veían y que había llegado a aborrecer al venir de su boca porque no sabía cuánto de cierto había en sus palabras y cuánto de mera adulación con segundas intenciones. Pero esta vez sonó tan sincero que durante un instante no supo qué responder.

\- Gracias- musitó cruzándose de brazos aún desde lo alto de la silla y clavando sus ojos en él- La verdad es que tú también.

Y lo decía totalmente en serio. Puede que Joseph no fuese su tipo de hombre, pero debía reconocer que era atractivo. Incluso sin ese aura de arrollador carisma que habitualmente lucía y que últimamente no brillaba con tanto esplendor. Aun así sabía sacarle partido a la sencilla camiseta de manga larga en color blanco ciñéndose a su cuerpo que se había puesto. Michelle estaba segura de que era de las pocas personas capaces de lucir una camiseta con escote y botas de _cowboy_ como las que llevaba y que quedase bien. Como siempre ocurría con él, su conjunto era impecable, hasta había escogido un elegante cinturón a juego con sus pantalones vaqueros en color marrón, y un reloj y colgante que también conjuntaban. Parecía que más que a ver la final de la _Super Bowl_ iba a un evento sobre moda.

\- Y ya sabes que tengo buen gusto- bromeó ella, para su sorpresa, consiguiendo que Joseph mostrase una expresión algo avergonzada que intentó ocultar con una sonrisa altanera.

\- Vamos a comer- le tendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar de la silla y ella lo miró alzando una ceja- Pese a todo, es mi deber seguir siento un caballero- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Y el mío, ignorar tu caballerosidad- le dijo bajando de la silla de un salto.

En la cocina, Shokichi recibió a Joseph con una palmada en la espalda y pidiéndole que se acomodase a su lado. Donatello por su parte le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su hija y ella sonrió y asintió indicándole que todo iba bien. La comida, cortesía de Joseph, estaba buenísima, y pese a que todavía había cierta tensión entre ellos, tanto su padre como Shokichi se encargaron de desvanecerla a costa de compartir historias de cuando éste llegó a EEUU y de la infancia de Michelle que la arrancaron más de un sonrojo y de una amenaza de muerte hacia ellos.

Para cuando hubieron terminado de comer la hora se les había echado encima, y Michelle y su padre aún estaban terminando de recoger la cocina cuando llamaron al timbre y al poco rato apareció Keiji. Él y Donatello ya habían coincidido varias veces con anterioridad por lo que las presentaciones no fueron necesarias. Además era un seguidor de la carrera del boxeador por lo que no tardaron en empezar a charlar sobre sus últimos combates acompañados de Shokichi, que no tardó en unirse para destacar todos los logros de su amigo. Michelle ya había oído muchas veces ese discurso así que se evadió en su teléfono, comprobando sus últimos mensajes. Tenía uno reciente de Akari diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde, que había perdido el autobús y tenía que esperar al siguiente. Al preguntarle a qué se debía que hubiese perdido el autobús él terminó por confesarle que no sabía qué ponerse y le había llevado mucho tiempo decidirse. Si ya antes estaba intrigada por saber qué habría escogido, en ese momento su curiosidad se disparó ¿qué le habría hecho entretenerse tanto?

\- He dicho que nos traigan el pedido media hora antes del partido, así nos da tiempo a organizarlo- dijo Joseph, que se acercó a los sofás donde estaban sentados mientras cortaba la llamada desde su teléfono- Así que en poco menos de una hora estarán aquí.

\- ¿Quién falta por llegar?- preguntó Donatello al aire

\- Sylvester, tiene una hija de la edad de Michelle así que seguro que congeniáis- anunció Shokichi mirando su reloj- Me dijo que estaría aquí a y media, supongo que no tardará en llegar

\- Oh, ahí está- murmuró Joseph al oír el telefonillo- Ya voy yo.

Michelle se encogió en el asiento intentando hacerse invisible. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para decir que ella había invitado a Akari, pero sentía la mirada de su padre y Shokichi sobre ella y no se veía capaz. Escondió el teléfono contra su cuerpo al ver la expresión pícara del que era como su segundo padre, seguro que se olía algo. Pero si se lo confirmaba sabía con certeza que Shokichi chillaría de emoción y no le apetecía aguatarlo. Keiji la cuestionó con la mirada y pudo leer en sus labios cómo le preguntaba por Akari en silencio. Ella se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole que se estuviera callado y tras fruncir el ceño y arrugar la nariz, Keiji obedeció y no dijo nada. Evidentemente que él sabía que Akari estaba invitado a la _Super Bowl,_ estando tanto tiempo en el gimnasio con ellos hubiera sido muy difícil que no se enterase. Al pedirle que no le dijera nada a Shokichi por cómo se podría poner de pesado lo entendió perfectamente, al fin y al cabo unas semanas antes él la había pedido que mantuviese en secreto su "no cita" que en realidad era la definición exacta de cita, con Amelia. No obstante no parecía tan contento de que aún no hubiese avisado al anfitrión de que en un rato llegaría un invitado más, pero respetó su silencio y se calló la boca, no sin echarle una reprimenda con la mirada.

\- ¡Joseph! Me alegro de verte.

La atronadora voz de Sylvester en cuanto cruzó la puerta la hizo rechinar los dientes. Había aprendido a apreciar a ese hombre tras conocerlo un poco más, lo cual no estaba reñido con el hecho de que su vozarrón la incomodase en sobremanera. Palmeó la espalda al chico, que aguantó los golpes con más entereza de la que cabía esperar, y entró en la casa deshaciéndose del abrigo. Con su corpulencia, su chorro de voz y su carácter desenfadado, prácticamente arrasaba allá por dónde iba, y la casa de Shokichi no era una excepción. El asombro que mostró ante el amplio, elegante y luminoso loft del rector, hizo que éste último se emocionase en exceso y no dudase en hacerle un tour por la casa antes incluso de terminar las presentaciones. Donatello se quedó estático con la mano preparada para estrechársela y viendo con estupor cómo Shokichi y Sylvester se alejaban riéndose escandalosamente mientras el ruso rodeaba los hombros del otro hombre con uno de sus potentes brazos, exclamando con asombro al ver los enormes acuarios. Lo que faltaba. Si el otro viejo también era un friki de los animales acuáticos no habría manera de callarles. Su padre la miró con cierta confusión y ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Keiji se acercó a ellos, aunque estaba visiblemente distraído. Tecleaba algo en su teléfono con una sonrisa. En cierto modo mirando la pantalla con esa emoción, y con el are juvenil que le daban sus vaqueros, zapatillas y camiseta de color azul oscuro; parecía más joven de lo que era en realidad. Michelle sonrió para sí. Keiji era también una persona, que al igual que ella, había crecido muy rápido, aunque sus causas habían sido más externas que internas, como las suyas. Disimuladamente se acercó a él y cotilleó el nombre de la persona con quien hablaba por encima de su hombro. Tal y como se imaginaba era Amelia, el día que el pobre Keiji se diese cuenta de que la chica le gustaba e iba a dar un susto de muerte. Siendo como era seguro que lo atribuía a estar enfermo o tener algún problema fisiológico, como gases, o algo así.

\- Saluda a Amelia de mi parte- le dijo en voz baja aprovechando que Joseph, Shokichi y Sylvester parecían muy entretenidos mirando los corales. Oyeron al último vocear algo sobre tener cangrejos de mascota y los simpáticos que eran los crustáceos en general. Keiji apagó la pantalla del teléfono al instante y se lo guardó en el bolsillo tras casi tirarlo al suelo de puros nervios.

\- No estaba hablando con….- Michelle lo miró cruzándose de brazos y enarcando la ceja, con una sonrisa ladina- No eres quien pare decir nada, tú no les has dicho a Shokichi que Aka…- le pegó un manotazo en el brazo y le chistó para que se callase. Su padre, que estaba al su lado, giró la cabeza hacia ellos con renovado interés, alzando las cejas y sonriendo con picardía. Por puro reflejo, Michelle se agarró al antebrazo de Keiji, alejándose de su progenitor. Sentía que si seguía mirándola así acabaría por leerle la mente.

\- No tientes a la suerte, Keiji. Te recuerdo que todavía tienes que contarme qué tal el lunes en casa de Amelia- le dijo con una sonrisa que parecía más de psicópata homicida que de persona mentalmente sana. Keiji tragó saliva y tiró de su brazo, pero Michelle lo estaba sujetando con fuerza

\- Vale, vale, vale…- se apresuró en responder. Michelle lo soltó y le frotó el brazo, siendo consciente de que le había hecho daño. Le cambió la expresión a una bastante más comprensiva y Keiji también se relajó, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio

\- Ahora en serio ¿Qué tal con Xi? ¿Te vas acostumbrando?- el chico abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró casi con horror, Michelle soltó una leve risa - ¿Tan terrible es?

\- Estaba desnuda Michelle ¡desnuda!- sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Completamente ¡del todo!

\- Sí, algo me dijo- se enterneció al verle tan avergonzado y le acarició la espalda- Venga, no es para tanto, sólo son tetas.

\- ….y otra cosa….- musitó agachando la cabeza

Michelle iba a darle ánimos cuando un atronador "¡Jovencita!" de boca de Sylvester la hizo dar un bote en el sitio. Sentía que iba a reventar sus tímpanos cada vez que hablaba, y con ello la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se acercó a ella seguido de Shokichi y Joseph que se reían por lo bajo. Malditos. En cuanto llegó a su altura la zarandeó y Michelle tuvo que agradecer su buena forma física, de no ser así la habría desmontado de forma casi literal. Su padre la miró con cierta preocupación, acercándose a ella con las manos por delante por si tenía que recomponerla.

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Bien?- preguntó con un tono de voz más bajo- Ese impresentable no ha vuelto al bar, pero si lo hiciese no le dejaríamos pasar- Michelle lo miró con extrañeza, no sabiendo a qué se refería. Tras hacer memoria unos segundos creyó recordar a qué se estaba refiriendo.

\- Todo bien sí pero ¿podrías bajar el tono? – se llevó las manos a los oídos- No hace falta que grites

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡claro que sí, jovencita!- respondió aun gritando, ella entrecerró los ojos y en lo más profundo de su ser empezó a desearle una afonía, o una muerte espantosa, no lo tenía decidido aún.

\- Esperad un momento- intercedió su padre, con una expresión preocupada y posándole la mano en la espalda- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

\- No es nada papá, sólo un tío pesado en un bar, ya está.

\- La chica se sabe defender- le tranquilizó Sylvester guiñándola un ojo. A continuación se giró hacia Donatello, que parecía que seguía sin estar muy convencido- Tú debes ser su padre- en lugar de tenderle la mano le dio un abrazo, que el hombre aceptó con absoluta estupefacción- ¡Yo también tengo una hija de su edad! ¿No es precioso ser padre? Mira, te voy a enseñar unas fotos de mi Gina- le rodeó los hombros con el brazo al igual que había hecho con Shokichi un rato antes y empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección al sofá.

Y en ese momento, mientras Sylvester secuestraba a su padre, Keiji consultaba disimuladamente su teléfono, y Shokichi y Joseph se sonreían ante el destino de Donatello, el sonido del telefonillo cortó el aire y un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación. Todas las miradas se centraron en Michelle, que tras musitar que ya iba ella salió prácticamente corriendo en dirección al telefonillo. Contestó casi en un murmullo, sintiendo los ojos de Shokichi en su nuca. La voz de Akari al otro lado diciendo su nombre con cierta sorpresa consiguieron que le diese un vuelco el estómago. Tenía tantísimas ganas de verle, pero al mismo tiempo le daba pánico hacerlo en presencia de los hombres que la observaban con curiosidad unos pasos más allá. Keiji simplemente se encogió de hombros, y tanto Shokichi como Joseph parecieron darse cuenta de algo en ese momento. El rector, con los ojos brillando, se llevó las manos a la boca y emitió una especie de chillido agudo que sonaba de forma demasiado similar a un globo desinflándose. Michelle se cubrió los oídos y le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Su padre, aún algo abrumado por el excesivo cariño de Sylvester, pareció recomponerse algo y la miraba con curiosidad. Si había escuchado algo de la conversación que había mantenido antes con Keiji probablemente ya habría atado cabos.

Abrió la puerta intentando obviar los cuchicheos a su espalda y por un momento consiguió olvidarlos por completo. Al ver a Akari salir del ascensor sonriéndola y saludándola con la mano sintió una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios, y le devolvió el gesto. Estaba guapísimo, y la expresión alegre con la cual la miraba hacía que le resultase aún más atractivo. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta que no había llegado a abrir del todo. Tenía demasiadas ganas de acercarse a él, colocarle su pelo revuelto y posarle un rápido beso en los labios. Lo justo para saber si eran tan dulces como él. Pudo sentir los ojos del chico mirándola de arriba abajo estudiándola, pero dado que ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo con él, no podía culparle. Pero ¿cómo no iba a clavar sus ojos en él? Como si supiera de antemano lo que le gustaban, había combinado sus botas de cordones negras con unos pantalones vaqueros con bolsillos de tipo cargo, que pese a no ser especialmente ceñidos, se ajustaban en ciertas partes de su anatomía convirtiéndose en un auténtico regalo para la vista. Enterró momentáneamente su cara en amplio cuello de su anorak en color verde caqui, dejando que el pelo de la capucha acariciase sus mejillas. Pese a que estaba le resultaba extremadamente atrayente con ello puesto, estaba deseando que se lo quitase, y no precisamente para ver la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

Utilizó el escaso tiempo que el chico tardó en llegar del ascensor a la puerta para plantearse si debía decirle o no con quiénes se iba a encontrar en cuando la cruzase. Por una parte sentía que debía advertirle, pero por otra le daba reparo pensar que si le decía que estaba su padre se acongojase, o se sintiese traicionado y quisiera irse. Iban a conocerse en unos segundos, y ella ni siquiera había preparado el terreno a ninguno de los dos. Su expresión debió cambiar al sumirse en sus pensamientos pues Akari aceleró el paso y se plantó frente a ella al instante, apoyándole una mano en el hombro y agachando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a la cara. Ella alzó los ojos, que se cruzaron con los de él e intentando que ni los viesen desde dentro ni Akari viese lo que ocurría en el interior, entornó la puerta un poco más, casi quedándose ella también fuera. Los cuchicheos se hicieron más notorios y probablemente el chico también los estuviese oyendo, pero esperaba que los atribuyese a que dentro había bastante gente y no a que estaban hablando de ellos. Le pudo ver humedecerse los labios con un halo de preocupación tintado en la cara. Aun así parecía como si la estuviese tentando a propósito.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no. Sólo estaba sumida en mis cosas- la miró poco convencido y le sonrió- De verdad, no pasa nada, Akari.

\- Está bien, te creeré- aceptó, aun sin quitarle la mano del hombro.

Los murmullos a su espalda se intensificaron y Michelle entornó un poquito más la puerta, estaba a un par de centímetros de cerrarla por completo. Akari intentó mirar por encima de su hombro para descubrir que pasaba y ella intentó captar su atención de la única forma que se le ocurrió. Alargó la mano hasta el pelo del cuello de la prenda de abrigo del chico, enterrando sus dedos en pelaje sintético. Pareció funcionar pues la miró con curiosidad, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Tiene pelito- murmuró mirándole fijamente- Me gusta, es suave- y en realidad lo era, así que se permitió acariciar el pelo un poco más, el tacto era realmente agradable. El chico pareció quedarse helado un instante y tragó saliva de forma muy obvia. Cuando por fin pareció reaccionar para hablar, respiró profundamente antes de atreverse a abrir la boca

\- Cuando quieras te lo dejo- por la cara que puso tras pronunciar esas palabras, Michelle se percató de que o bien no quería decir eso, o bien sí, pero no pensaba que fuese a sonar tan ridículo en alto.

\- Me quedaría un poco grande ¿no crees?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero estarías guapa igual….- dijo con absoluto convencimiento y mirándola fijamente.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de quedarse sin saber qué decir. Pese a que su expresión era risueña era consciente de que se lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio, y no sabía muy bien cómo responder ante halagos tan sinceros como el suyo. Algo cohibida le murmuró un agradecimiento y colocó el flequillo apartándoselo de la frente. Notaba sus mejillas ligeramente calientes y carraspeó en un intento por disimular.

\- Será mejor que entremos, hace algo de fresco aquí fuera- murmuró.

Akari asintió y en cuanto ella abrió la puerta y entró, la siguió. Se sentía algo mal por no haberle advertido de con quién se iba a encontrar, pero tampoco había encontrado forma sencilla de decírselo. Una vez dentro y aun en el hall, sin acceder al salón donde todos estaban, Akari se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero mientras ella lo observaba. Michelle no tuvo muy claro si la forma en la cual esa camiseta verde se pegaba a sus brazos y espalda era un premio o una tortura, le iba a costar mucho poder apartar los ojos de él esa tarde, y tenía demasiados testigos que estarían analizando todos sus movimientos al detalle. Sólo esperaba que el partido fuese lo suficientemente interesante e intenso como para entretenerlos a todos y que no tuvieran tiempo de fijarse en ella. Resopló. Podía imaginarse lo que se le venía encima y no quería enfrentarse a ello. Realmente preferiría luchar contra una horda de cucarachas marcianas mutantes que no tener que aguantar la miradas socarronas y comentarios inapropiados de sus amigos.

\- ¡LO SABÍA!- el grito de victoria de Shokichi los hizo dar un respingo a ambos. Instintivamente Akari, que estaba detrás de Michelle, la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola recular un par de pasos. La mujer dejó escapar el aire al sentir su espalda rozar el cuerpo de Akari.

\- ¡Anda!- escuchó la voz de su padre y se le heló la sangre. Notó las manos de Akari que seguían sobre sus hombros darla un ligero apretón- ¿Este no es el chico de las fotos?- miró hacia Shokichi, que sintió fervientemente agitando las manos.

\- ¿Ves lo que te decía?- le dijo visiblemente emocionado.

\- Esto se va a poner muy interesante…- murmuró Joseph a tiempo que se apoyaba en el respaldo de un sofá y se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Qué fotos?- preguntó ella mirando tanto a su progenitor como a Shokichi, pero este último parecía demasiado entusiasmado como para decir algo coherente. Algo histérica se giró hacia su padre, que estaba escrutando a Akari con la mirada - ¡Papá! ¿Qué fotos?

\- ¿Papá?- murmuró Akari con congoja en la voz- ¿Michelle? – lo miró pidiéndole disculpas por no haberle dicho nada, y descubrió que el chaval estaba prácticamente congelado en el sitio. Michelle iba a contestarle cuando Donatello habló

\- ¡Oh!- pareció darse cuenta de algo de repente y cambió su mirada entre Shokichi y ella, como preguntándoles a los dos- Entonces él es Akari ¿verdad? El chico del que hablamos esta maña…

\- ¡PAPÁ!- le interrumpió con un gruñido.

Estaba roja como un tomate, podía notarlo perfectamente. La cara le estaba ardiendo y se sentía tan avergonzada que tenía un nudo en el estómago. Las risotada de Sylvester, que se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente no ayudaba, y el hecho de que Shokichi asintiese efusivamente confirmando las sospechas de su padre no hizo sino empeorar las cosas. Akari, que definitivamente había optado por refugiarse tras ella, parecía que iba a salir corriendo de un momento a otro, de hecho le escuchó recular un paso. Joseph daba la impresión de estar divirtiéndose con la escena y el único que parecía que estaba solidarizándose algo con ella en esa incómoda situación fue precisamente Keiji, que los miraba con algo de lástima.

\- Sí, es Akari ¿podemos dejarlo ya por favor?- les pidió cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Cuando Sylvester aludió a lo mona que estaba siendo sintió la necesidad de lanzarle algo a la cabeza, pero se contuvo…principalmente porque no tenía nada a mano que fuese lo suficientemente contundente como para noquearle.

\- Ay madre- escuchó murmurar a Akari. Se dio la vuelta esperando encontrárselo con la cara tan roja como ella misma, pero en lugar de ello esta pálido como una sábana, con la mirada perdida y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía que le iba a dar algo

\- Tenías razón, es más guapete al natural- le dijo su padre a Shokichi, que sonrió con orgullo y los miró a ella y Akari con emoción.

\- Te lo dije, las fotos no le hacen justicia.

\- ¿Pero qué fotos?- insistió ella gesticulando con las manos en el aire.

\- Una de…¿nochevieja creo que es?- cuestionó, Shokichi, a su lado, asintió- En la que estás poniéndole la corbata- Michelle quería que se la tragase la tierra ¿cuándo demonios había hecho Shokichi esa fotografía? Escuchó a Akari soltar un quejido de fondo, el pobre se estaba muriendo de vergüenza – En la otra lleváis kimonos y estáis los dos muy guapos.

\- ¡Shokichi!- le recriminó- ¡No hagas eso!

\- Si yo no informo a tu padre sé que tú no lo vas a hacer- se defendió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. Donatello asintió

\- Es verdad, ni siquiera nos dijiste a mamá y a mí que estuviste enferma…

\- ¡Pero esa no es razón para…!

\- ¿Y a que no sabes quién cuidó de ella, Donatello?- preguntó Joseph, no dejándola terminar la frase. Su padre miró Akari con una sonrisa, el cual soltó un leve quejido y tragó saliva.

\- ¡Joe, no seas….-

Akari hablando a su espalda la interrumpió. Se giró para mirarle y le vio haciendo una reverencia en la dirección en la que estaba su padre, pese a seguir oculto detrás de ella. A punto estuvo de darla un cabezazo sin querer. Sylvester rio aún más sonoramente y Joseph se cubrió la boca con la mano intentando disimular, pero era evidente que también estaba disfrutando la situación

\- B-buenas t-tardes señor, míster, don, señor Donatello Davis-san…señor- por la forma en la cual su voz sonó, pastosa y titubeante, supo que el chico tenía la boca seca. No era para menos teniendo en cuenta la presión a la que se estaba viendo sometido.

\- Pobrecito, lo habéis roto- comentó Joseph con fingida lástima.

\- ¿Veis lo que habéis hecho?- Michelle le apoyó una mano en el brazo y él la miró con cara de susto. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y suspiró, si la veía a ella nerviosa probablemente él lo estaría aún más. - ¿Quieres ir a beber un poco de agua?

Akari asintió y Michelle tiró de su brazo con suavidad, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada llena de inquina a los presentes. En cuanto se alejó unos pasos pudo escuchar a Keiji chascar la lengua, probablemente sermonearía a Shokichi, y de rebote, a los demás. Esperaba que su intervención sirviese al menos para calmar a esa panda de hombres hechos y derechos que parecían más tertulianos de programas del corazón que otra cosa. Al llegar a la cocina hizo a Akari sentarse en un taburete y le soltó el brazo, no sin antes acariciárselo un par de veces dándole ánimos. En cuanto lo soltó, él se cubrió la cara con las manos, rezongando. Michelle se acercó al fregadero y tras dejar correr el agua unos segundos llenó un vaso para él. Le había hecho sentarse de espaldas al salón, donde Keiji parecía hablar con cierta exasperación mientras que Shokichi hacía su mejor intento de poner cara de cachorro abandonado. No debió servirle pues lo próximo que hizo fue suplicar ayuda a Donatello con la mirada, el cual parecía sentirse muy fuera de lugar y reculó hasta Sylvester, que seguía carcajeándose aunque con menor intensidad. Michelle suspiró y se sentó junto a Akari, acercando un taburete a él y dejando el vaso con agua delante suyo. Por un momento no hizo nada más que rezongar por lo bajo, y a través de sus dedos se veía la piel de su cara lucía un intenso color escarlata. Parecía tan afectado que Michelle llegó a dudar que se hubiera dado siquiera cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado. Le dio un leve golpe con el hombro para llamar su atención y el chico suspiró y accedió a descubrirse la cara. La miró tan profundamente avergonzado que realmente estuvo por decirle que se tapase la cara otra vez. Pobrecito.

\- He hecho un ridículo espantoso- le dijo en voz baja, con la mirada fija en la mesa frente a él.

\- Vamos, no ha sido para tanto- le intentó animar sonando muy poco convincente. Akari frunció los labios y la miró con las mejillas aún ardiendo y cara de consecuencias. Michelle soltó una leve risa ante su mohín de disgusto- Vale, quizás sí - acercó el vaso en la mesa hacia él - Toma, anda.

\- Gracias- agarró el vaso y empezó a beber con ansia, acabándoselo todo de una sentada y dejando el recipiente en la mesa con un golpe seco- Qué mal rato - murmuró pasándose las manos por el pelo y despeinándose.

\- Lo siento, debería habértelo dicho- se disculpó en un murmullo. Él la cuestionó con la mirada- Lo de que iba a estar mi padre- acercó una mano a su cabeza e intentó colocarle unos mechones con los dedos.

\- Bueno, es la fiesta de Shokichi ¿no? Invitará a quien quiera- movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia la mano de la mujer y se rascó la nariz- Es sólo que todo me ha pillado muy de sorpresa. Pero me ha avergonzado bastante más Shokichi que tu padre - Michelle soltó una carcajada suave

\- Sí, a mi también. - bufó- Maldito viejo- alejó la mano de él y Akari, que había entrecerrado los ojos, los abrió de golpe mostrando cierta decepción- Igualmente debería habértelo dicho pero…no sé- se colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón pelo que se le estaba resbalando hacia la cara- Me daba algo de vergüenza, y eso que me hace ilusión que lo conozcas.

\- ¿Quieres que conozca a tu padre?- la cuestionó asombrado. El color de su cara se había atenuado notablemente pero tras formular esa pregunta se intensificó un poco.- Oh…me siento….eh, no sé cómo decirlo….ufff- ella lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y Akari carraspeó- Necesito más agua….

Michelle lo vio levantarse y dirigirse al fregadero con el vaso vacío que acababa de usar en las manos. Jugueteaba con él en sus dedos con evidente nerviosismo y tamborileó en la encimera mientras se llenaba. Michelle no podía quitarle ojo de encima. Esa mezcla de sensualidad y ternura que desprendía el chico la hacían tener ganas de acurrucarse con él y de tener una sesión de sexo salvaje al mismo tiempo. Clavó la mirada en su manos, que se agarraron a la encimera, y no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería sentirlas sobre ella agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura, de sus caderas, de sus glúteos…sabría que la haría estremecerse de placer tan sólo con acariciarla. Volvió a beberse otro vaso de golpe, apoyándose ligeramente en la encimera y un poco ladeado, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se repartiese mayoritariamente en una de sus piernas. Ella también se incorporó y se sirvió agua. Verle beber le estaba dando sed y aunque no con tanta ansia como Akari, dio buena cuenta de su vaso hasta dejarlo mediado.

\- Me halaga- le digo de repente mientras ella terminaba de dar el último trago. Picada por la curiosidad posó el vaso en la encimera y miró a Akari con expectación. Él se revolvió con cierta incomodidad en el sitio, pero se le veía convencido de lo que decía. – Que quieras que conozca a tu padre, que es alguien tan importante para ti, es un honor

\- Akari- terminó de aproximarse a él y acercó una mano a su cara, limpiándole con el dedo pulgar una gota de agua que se había deslizado por su piel tras beber- Tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí.

Pudo ver la nuez de Akari subir y bajar cuando tragó. La miró fijamente y en sus ojos Michelle creyó ver un arrojo que pocas veces, sino ninguna, había visto en él. Le daba la impresión de que iba a abrazarla o besarla y no tenía claro cuál de ambas cosas prefería; pero en su interior le parecía que la balanza iba inclinándose hacia la segunda opción. Y la idea no le desagradaba para nada. No obstante en ese momento recordó que no estaban a solas y miró a su alrededor. A punto estuvo de dar un brinco al ver a su padre acercándose desde el salón mirándolos con una sonrisa. Akari también se percató y tras poner cara de susto se separó un par de pasos de ella, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina intentando disimular y pasándose la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

\- Por mí no os preocupéis, haced como si no estuviera

\- Papá…- le dijo con cierto tono de reproche, pero no pudiendo disimular una sonrisa en cuanto llegó a su altura. Notó a Akari tensarse a su lado y le dedicó una mirada de refilón intentando tranquilizarle, no obstante parecía algo acongojado.

\- Sólo venía a disculparme con Akari por lo de antes- se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano- Y a presentarme adecuadamente. Soy Donatello, el padre de Michelle- Akari aceptó su gesto algo cohibido y además de darle la mano hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Encantado de conocerle Señor Donatello-san…señor- se atisbaba el nerviosismo en su voz y su padre se rio levemente sin malicia alguna.

Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al chaval, que se puso firme como si le estuvieran llamando a filas y formase parte de algún tipo de ejército. Michelle no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, ¡y pensar que ella estaba enamorada de ese bobo adorable! ¿Cómo no estarlo si con cada una de sus palabras, de sus miradas, de sus caricias la hacía quererle más y más?

\- ¡Tranquilo chico! Puedes llamarme sólo Donatello- Akari asintió, aun en tensión- Me han dicho que cuando Shelly estuvo enferma, cosa que no nos dijo…- puntualizó con una mirada acusatoria hacia ella. Michelle se cruzó de brazos y bufó, ignorando a su padre-…tú la estuviste cuidando.

\- Bueno sólo la estuve vigilando un rato, no hice nada más- musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- No os dije nada porque fue una tontería- se excusó ella

\- No fue ninguna tontería, Michelle- para su sorpresa la expresión de Akari se volvió súbitamente seria- Tenías muchísima fiebre y un principio de bronquitis, me tenías muy preocupado- miró hacia Donatello y habló con una seguridad que casi les hizo olvidarse de como titubeaba segundos antes- Siempre está igual, sobre-esforzándose. Nos la tuvimos que llevar de la facultad a rastras y no sé que habría sido de ella si no me la hubiese encontrado. ¡Tienes que cuidarte más, Michelle!

\- Lleva siendo así desde pequeñita- dijo su padre, mirándola con cariño- ¿A que sí, Shelly?

\- A mí unos virus no me pueden- dijo a modo de respuesta cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sabemos, pero nos preocupamos por ti igualmente ¿verdad, Akari?- el chico asintió con decisión, mirándola fijamente, ella arrugó la nariz, molesta al sentir que la estaban tratando como una niña pequeña. Su padre apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico, que desvió la atención a él con visible curiosidad- Me alegra saber que mi hija está en buenas manos, tú también estarás en buenas manos con ella.

Ahora fue el turno de los dos para enrojecer. Michelle iba a reprochar a su padre pero Shokichi avisándoles de que al partido le quedaba poco para empezar se lo impidió. El pedido de comida que habían hecho llegó mientras ellos dos estaban en la cocina, y tras el sermón de Keiji y como intentando resarcirse, el anfitrión se había puesto manos a la obra y lo había preparado todo en un santiamén, ayudado de Sylvester y Joseph. Los recibieron con un silencio sepulcral roto tan sólo por una disculpa de Shokichi con ambos después de que Keiji le pinchase con un dedo en el costado. Llevándose la mano a la zona adolorida pidió perdón poniendo cara de lástima y a Michelle acabó por escapársele la risa pese a que intentó mantener una actitud intimidante. En realidad no podía pasar mucho tiempo enfadada con Shokichi, lo apreciaba demasiado.

Los nervios eran palpables en el ambiente y la expectación estremeció su cuerpo. No era el momento para preocuparse de esas cosas, el partido, iba a empezar...


	90. No se lo digas a mamá 02

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! No te falta razón, somos un poco (bastante...muy) malvadas, pero al menos te ríes así que podemos considerar eso una buena acción :PAkari ya lo pasará bien, no te preocupes por él, que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.**

**\- SadEnglishGuy: I swear I tried to translate this into English, but it was exhausting :/ . Sorry sweetie, don't be sad!**

**Conocer a los padres de tu interés romántico, aunque sea sólo a uno de ellos, puede resultar aterrador, y el pobre Akari lo ha experimentado de primera mano. Todavía tiene por delante una tarde rodeado de una serie de hombre que serán capaz de acabar con la vida de todo aquel que ose hacerle daño a Michelle, y él...él tiene ganas de hacerle muchas cosas a la susodicha.**

**Cuando ya no sólo la situación sino los testigos te obligan a tener las manos quietas, tener sentada a tu lado a la tentación en carne y hueso se hace muy, muy difícil.**

**Ya lo comentamos por Twitter ( ANNEXOrealidad) pero lo repetimos aquí. _Eme_ se ha quedado sin ordenaror y no sabe cuándo se se solucionará el problema. Evidentemente sin ordenador no puede escribir así que estamos pendientes de si podremos subir más capítulos o no nos quedará más remedio que hacer un _hiatus_. Avisaremos sobre ello en Twitter e intentaremos que en caso de tener que hacer un parón no lleve más que dos o tres semanas, pero no podemos prometer nada :/**

**\- Título: No se lo digas a mamá  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 18580  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi, Akari, Michelle, Keji, Joseph, Sylvester y Donatello.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**NO SE LO DIGAS A MAMÁ - 01**

Akari, pese a que estaba presente en cuerpo, sentía que su mente había viajado lejos y se encontraba en algún remoto lugar del cual no sabía si volvería. Casi la había besado. La miró mientras hablaba con Shokichi y su expresión severa se dulcificaba hasta acabar en una sonrisa. Le había cautivado por completo al decirle que era importante para ella y olvidándose de con quiénes estaban y dónde, y de su situación como alumno, había estado a punto de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Y juraría haber visto en sus ojos cierta expectación, como si lo estuviese esperando. Eso sólo hacía que le resultase aún más difícil tenerla cerca sin tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla…sin sentir su calor sobre su piel y ese aroma a vainilla que la caracterizaba inundar sus fosas nasales. Ella también era una persona muy importante para él. Debería habérselo dicho en lugar de quedarse mirándola queriéndola dar un beso que en el fondo sabía que no llegaría. Pero en realidad no era muy consciente de lo que hacía desde que había llegado. Se sentía abrumado y ridículo por el espectáculo que había dado al entrar. Además, Donatello, aunque parecía un hombre muy agradable, le intimidaba en cierto modo. Era muy amable, pero Michelle lo admiraba tanto que le preocupaba en sobremanera la impresión que podría llegar a tener de él ¿Y si le decía a su hija que se alejase de él? ¿Que no le gustaba? Con lo que quería a su padre seguro que dejaba de relacionarse con él. En ese momento ella se giró en su dirección y le sonrió, y por un momento se le olvidaron esos quebraderos de cabeza. Le había dicho que era importante para ella, y Michelle no mentía. Era con eso con lo que tenía que quedarse.

Todos empezaron a acomodarse. Shokichi entre Keiji y Sylvester, Donatello al lado de este último y Michelle junto a él. Quería sentarse a su lado, en el hueco que quedaba entre ella y el final del sofá, pero recordó que en ese salón también estaba Joseph. Hablar con él le había hecho empatizar aún más con su situación, y sentía que si pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Michelle en su presencia sería como meter el dedo en la llaga. Ya había podido ver su cara cuando los veía juntos por la facultad y se sentía fatal por ello. Sabía que no tenía por qué, que el malestar de Joseph se debía en parte a esa sensación de propiedad que el hombre tenía para con ella; y era consciente de que no era nada beneficioso para nadie fomentar ese comportamiento posesivo. Pero igualmente le daba lástima. Él también había experimentado esa sensación de pérdida, esa inferioridad e impotencia cuando Joseph la había besado jugando a la botella, y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Para su sorpresa, Joseph le dio un ligero empujón en dirección a ese espacio en el sofá y Akari se giró escrutándole con la mirada buscando respuestas.

\- Siéntate con ella- dijo entre susurros. El chaval le cuestionó el silencio y Joseph sonrió- Lo estás deseando, y ella también.

\- Pero…- empezó a decir Akari, viéndose interrumpido al instante.

\- Sí, duele. Pero es terapéutico- lo empujó de nuevo en esa dirección- Un poco como una terapia de choque, quizás así me convenza del todo de que no hay posibilidades.

Michelle los miró, interrogante. Recordando su fino oído ambos se callaron al instante e intentando disimular se dirigieron cada cual a un sitio. Akari finalmente se sentó junto a ella, que se había quitado las zapatillas y estaba cruzada de piernas en el sofá. Se apartó un momento para dejarle hueco y en cuanto recuperó su posición original sus piernas se rozaron. Realmente les habían dejado muy poco sitio y no tenía claro si era intencional o no. Resolvió sus dudas en cuanto Shokichi le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, lo estaban haciendo a propósito. Pero desde luego no iba a ser él quien se quejase por tener que pegarse a Michelle, de hecho, aprovechó la excusa para acurrucarse un poco en ella. No puso pegas, e incluso le pareció que ella dejó apoyar parte de su peso en él. Ojalá estuvieran solos...de ser así puede que se repitiese una situación como la de su sofá cuando ella se quedó a dormir. En ese momento desvió la mirada a Joseph, el cual se había alejado un poco de ellos y charlaba con Keiji. Odiaba hacerle daño, pero se le encogía el estómago al pensar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a Michelle y sentía que debía aprovechar cada segundo a su lado. Y aunque la excusa fuese muy pobre, se consolaba pensando que era el mismo Joseph quien le había dicho que le resultaba terapéutico verlos juntos.

Tras terminarse de acomodar, Michelle se hizo con uno de los cubos de alitas de pollo frito que habían pedido y lo puso entre sus piernas cruzadas, animándole a Akari a coger alguna. Pese a que no hacía mucho que había comido aceptó la oferta y ante las quejas de Shokichi porque se habían apropiado un cubo sólo para ellos, ella respondió debería haber pedido más tal y como le sugirió repetidas veces. Akari no hizo nada por defenderse, la dejó hablar a ella y siguió comiendo como si el tema no fuese con él. El pollo estaba demasiado rico, y la conversación entre ellos dos parecía demasiado infructuosa como para perder tiempo con ella. Finalmente acabaron quedándose el cubo de alitas para ellos para decepción de Shokichi, que al intentar hacerse con uno sólo para él se topó con las negativas del resto de los presentes.

El partido empezó y todas las miradas se clavaron en la pantalla. Akari hizo lo mismo, pero debía reconocer que se encontraba perdidísimo. Ni había seguido la liga, ni entendía muy bien ese deporte, ni compartía el entusiasmo de sus amigos. Hasta Keiji, que normalmente era tranquilo, miraba a la pantalla emocionado, daba instrucciones como si los jugadores le pudiesen oír y golpeaba el sofá con el puño ante jugadas fallidas o golpes demasiado fuertes. Le gustaba y resultaba entretenido, simplemente no le había puesto la atención suficiente a la NFL hasta entonces y estaba recibiendo mucha información a la vez. Le resultaba algo confuso. Y más aún cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia ella. Ya se había llevado un par de golpes a cuenta de la emoción de Michelle, que llegaba incluso a ponerse de pie y gritarle a la televisión. Ya en desde el primer minuto e había incorporado del sofá presa de la emoción, y le había prácticamente tirado el cubo de pollo a las piernas mientras le pedía que se lo sujetase un momento. También le zarandeó en un par de ocasiones en las que Akari se llegó a sentir como una coctelera y casi puto notar su cerebro rebotar dentro de su cráneo. Pero igualmente disfrutaba viéndola con las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción del partido, y por esas miradas que le dirigía de cuando en cuando, animándole a unirse a los demás en sus celebraciones y sus frustraciones por supuestas faltas que no eran o que deberían haber sido. Y tampoco podía obviar lo gracioso que resultaba verla con una alita de pollo en la mano, parte de ella a medio masticar en la boca, increpando a jugadores a voluntad según los errores que cometiesen.

Pero sin duda lo que más prefería de todo eran esos momentos en los que estaba más tranquila y se sentaba a su lado, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozasen y sintiendo su calor a través de su ropa. Y era entonces cuando le miraba y sonreía. Ya hacía rato que Michelle se había deshecho de su sudadera y le alegraba la vista con una camiseta que se pegaba a sus curvas y cuyos botones estratégicamente desabrochados dejaban una más que apetecible visión de su escote. Pero casi más que sus pechos le llamaba poderosamente la atención su nuca, que quedaba al descubierto gracias a la pequeña coleta que se había hecho, no podía evitar preguntarse si se estremecería entre sus dedos de besar o morder la pálida y sensible piel de esa zona. Estaba pensando en ello cuando la sintió pegarse a él y agarrarse a camiseta con los dedos, al mirarla descubrió de nuevo ese ceño fruncido y expresión de malestar mientras se llevaba una mano a uno de sus oídos. Iván ya se lo había dicho, que su tío era muy ruidoso viendo deporte. Dado que estaba muy metida en el partido parecía que había sido capaz de ir sobrellevándolo, no obstante ella misma estaba haciendo mucho jaleo, pero parecía haber llegado a su punto de tolerancia y cada vez era más común que se repitiesen instantes como ese, en los que se agarraba a él con la irritación marcándole el rostro. Le gustaría poder cubrirle los oídos con las manos como había hecho en el ascensor meses atrás, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo con tanta gente a su alrededor y su padre a escasos centímetros.

En el momento del intermedio, los ánimos estaban más que caldeados en el salón. Ignorando la impresionante actuación que salía en pantalla, los presentes discutían jugadas, momentos del partido y quién sería el equipo ganador. Michelle se incorporó de golpe, arrugando la nariz y disculpándose mientras iba a la cocina. Akari la siguió con la mirada, no teniendo muy claro qué hacer. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con el resto y además había visto la expresión de Michelle al alejarse, y no le gustaba. Por un instante se planteó si debía ir con ella o no, y cuando al desviar sus ojos a la cocina la descubrió mirándole, no lo dudó. Se incorporó prácticamente de un salto tras dejar el cubo de pollo ya vacío en la mesa, y a paso ligero recorrió la distancia que los separaba.

\- Tengo la cabeza cargadísima- le dijo resoplando.

En la encimera había lo que parecía el comedero de su gata, y en manos tenía una lata de comida fresca como las que había llevado a su casa cuando estuvo un par de semanas atrás. Un grito ensordecedor de Sylvester que le molestó incluso a él prácticamente la hizo soltar la lata de golpe. Era evidente que el ruido la empezaba a irritar demasiado, si no se tomaba un respiro acabaría por estallar. Le apoyó una mano en la espalda, sobre las lumbares y la acarició levemente con el dedo pulgar. Ella le miró de refilón, con una sonrisa algo cansada pero sincera.

\- ¿Quieres salir a despejarte? Podemos dar una vuelta mientras es el intermedio- susurró, no queriendo molestarla alzando la voz más de lo normal. Ella se lo agradeció con la mirada, vaciando la lata en el comedero.

-No hace falta. Voy a subir a dar de comer a la gata, la tengo arriba

\- Ya me parecía a mi raro que ahora te diese por la comida de gato- bromeó haciéndose el sorprendido. Michelle puso los ojos en blanco pero se rio levemente

\- Idiota- se alejó de él para tirar la lata a la basura y tras coger el plato con comida echó a andar en dirección al piso de arriba. Quería seguirla pero si buscaba tranquilidad quizá no era la mejor idea. En ese momento la vio girarse hacia él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido - ¿No vienes?

Asintió y echó a andar tras ella ¡claro que iba! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Empezaron a subir las escaleras en silencio mientras el jaleo del salón les perseguía. Era como un murmullo que no cesaba y que en ocasiones se veía interrumpido por la atronadora voz de Sylvester, que destacaba sobre las otras y no precisamente para bien. Antes de que pudiesen llegar arriba del todo, un maullido les interrumpió, y observándolos desde el último escalón se toparon con la gata. Michelle sonrió y aceleró un poco el paso, acariciando la cabeza del animal en cuanto llegó a su altura. Ésta se frotó contra las piernas de su dueña ronroneando y como si le estuviese esperando a continuación le miró a él. Algo dubitativo llegó a lo alto de las escaleras y acercó su mano al animal, que tras olisquearle le golpeó ligeramente por la cabeza pidiendo mimos. Se sorprendió, las otras veces que había estado con Influenza no se había mostrado tan cariñosa con él.

\- Dormiste con ella- dijo Michelle adivinando de antemano la pregunta que iba a hacerle- Y el ratón que se quedó en tu casa olía a ti cuando se lo devolviste, así que se ha acostumbrado a ti.

\- ¿Segura que es eso? – se olisqueó a sí mismo, no era capaz de identificar en sí mismo si desprendía un olor realmente tan característico- Si olía a mí a lo mejor ahora me quiere comer porque cree que soy un ratón.

\- Puede…- le dijo interrogante- O quizás te quiera cazar para divertirse

Como para corroborarlo, la gata empezó a jugar con su mano y la agarró con las patas delanteras para a continuación empezar a lamerle los nudillos. Le seguía resultando muy extraña la textura rasposa de su lengua y no pudo evitar torcer ligeramente el gesto al sentirlo, era raro. Pero por lo menos no le dejaba la mano chorreando de baba como cuando le lamía Max.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- Te lava, le gustas- Akari sonrió, sintiéndose de algún modo orgulloso de sí mismo pese a no haber hecho nada en particular- O quizás simplemente es que eres una presa fácil y te está catando.

Instintivamente intentó alejar la mano de la gata, que lo sujetó con aún más fuerza clavándole ligeramente las uñas para que no se soltase. Al verla, Michelle la chistó con cierto enfado y el animal dio un respingo y finalmente lo liberó. Akari se pasó los dedos por la zona donde Influenza le había marcado con las uñas. Eran unas heridas diminutas y prácticamente imperceptibles, pero escocían más de lo que se habría imaginado en un primer momento. Se frotó el dorso de la mano con la palma de la otra, medio rascándose, parecía que así le aliviaba un poco. La mujer le miró con cierta lástima tras regañar a la gata y le instó a que le siguiera. Entraron en una habitación que no tardó en reconocer. Cuando Shokichi les había hecho un tour por la casa la primera vez que fueron allí les había enseñado todos los rincones de su hogar, y ese cuarto que utilizaba Michelle cuando se quedaba a dormir no había sido una excepción. Incluso pese a que esa habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa, había sido decorada por él, la presencia de la mujer en ella se dejaba notar. Además de su mochila a los pies de la cama destacaba la colcha de esta, en color azul y extrañamente infantil pero que al mismo tiempo pegaba mucho con ella. La cuestionó con la mirada y Michelle lo entendió al instante, por lo que, tras dejar el cuenco para la gata junto a su bebedero, se acercó a él.

\- No estaba la última vez que viniste- le explicó, pasando la mano por la superficie de la cama- Me la regaló Shokichi después de que Alex y Yaeko decidiesen demostrarse su amor aquí, me dijo que los animalitos con gafas le recordaban a mí- Akari no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a los animales estampados en la colcha, caricaturas de búhos zorros y mapaches llevando gafas. Si era sincero a él también le recordaba un poco a ella.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? - preguntó él, Michelle lo miró enarcando una ceja, y Akari se señaló sus propios oídos con un dedo

\- Bueno, mejor- desde allí se podía oír, aunque amortiguado, el jaleo del piso de abajo, que llegaba a sobreponerse al ruido que hacía la gata al comer. Francamente resultaba molesto hasta para él- Aunque creo que si oigo a Sylvester dar voces otra vez voy a perder los nervios

Se dejó caer en la cama, resoplando. Akari se sentó a su lado, un poco girado para poder mirarla. Influenza, que ya había limpiado el plato, se subió también a la cama y tras relamerse y estirarse se hizo un ovillo tras ellos. Michelle la acarició y él aprovechó para observarla con detenimiento tal como estaba haciendo desde que había llegado. Se sentía idiota. Llevaba desde entonces deseando estar a solas con ella, de hecho llevaba queriendo estar a solas con ella desde esa cena que al final no había podido ser. Y ahí estaban, en su habitación, los dos juntos y sin más compañía que la gata y se sentía totalmente bloqueado. Y no entendía muy bien por qué teniendo en cuenta la de momentos que habían compartido, hasta el punto incluso de dormir juntos. Puede que fuese en un sofá y de forma no intencionada, pero ya habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza. Quizás era por eso, porque se sentía abrumado al pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar, y en que puede que la hubiese besado un rato antes en la cocina de no haber aparecido su padre. Las consecuencias que podría acarrear el besarla, pesaban sobre su estómago como plomo. Tragó saliva y decidió centrarse en el ahí y en el ahora, y sus ojos recorrieron su perfil. Las gafas que enmarcaban su cara, esas mejillas algo sonrojadas, la sonrisa que se le dibujaba al acariciar a la gata sobre la cual estaba ligeramente inclinada. Sus ojos pasaron ese momento a su cuello, subiendo hasta el nacimiento de su pelo, que pese a llevar recogido se escapaba en algunos mechones que Michelle había intentado colocar tras su oreja. Y lo vio, un brillo en su lóbulo de algo dorado que no llegó a identificar en un principio. En un acto reflejo alargó el brazo y la hizo alzar levemente la cabeza pasando un dedo por su mandíbula, para a continuación agarrar el lóbulo de su oreja entre su índice y pulgar con suma delicadeza.

\- ¡Anda! Es un hormiga- le dijo aludiendo a los pendientes que llevaba.

Cuando desvió la atención de la joya a su rostro se le cortó la respiración un momento. Le estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos brillantes, la boca entreabierta sus labios rosados humedecidos y jugosos, y Akari no pudo evitar dejar escapar el aire temblorosamente. Se lo estaba poniendo jodidamente difícil. Quería besarla, su cuerpo se lo pedía, su corazón se lo rogaba y hasta su cerebro y su razón se lo estaban suplicando.

\- Son un regalo- murmuró ella tragando saliva a continuación- De mis padres, me los dio papá antes.

\- Te quedan muy bien- le dijo con la voz algo ronca. Se había olvidado hasta de respirar y tenía la garganta seca

\- Gracias-musitó al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían.

No podía más. Quería besarla…iba a besarla. Llevó su otra mano a su mejilla, sujetándole la cara. Respiró profundamente y…se acobardó. No se veía capaz hacerlo. Podría aparecer alguien en cualquier momento. Pero al mismo tiempo ella estaba ahí mirándole y parecía que lo estaba esperando. Joder. Estaba terriblemente confundido y sentía que hiciese lo que hiciese, de una forma u otra la acabaría cagando. En ese instante, el sonido de algo similar a una sirena de barco rompió el aire. Al estar mirándola tan fijamente pudo ver cómo su expresión cambió de repente, pasando a reflejar algo similar al pánico e incluso dolor. Sus bonitos ojos parecían buscar el origen del ruido con evidente nerviosismo y se la veía tremendamente incómoda. Y no lo dudó, al igual que esa tormentosa tarde en la que se habían quedado encerrados en un ascensor, utilizó sus manos para cubrir sus oídos y la sonrió, haciéndola saber que estaba allí con ella. Michelle puso sus propias manos sobre las de él, mirándole con agradecimiento mientras tomaba aire y lo expulsaba lentamente. La gata ante el estruendo había salido corriendo y estaba escondida bajo la cama.

El ruido finalmente cesó y Akari chascó la lengua. Desde el piso de abajo llegaron risas ensordecedoras y aseguró un poco más sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Michelle ¿se podía saber qué demonios estaban haciendo? Por el jaleo que metían parecía que más que 5 hombres en ese salón había 40 pelotones de infantería norcoreanos. Esperó unos prudenciales segundos y cuando el ruido pareció volvía a estar al mismo nivel que cuando subieron a la habitación, despegó un poco sus palmas de las orejas de Michelle. Iba a quitarlas cuando ella, aprovechando que había puesto sus dedos sobre los de él lo agarró con cuidado y le hizo bajar los brazos. Pero en lugar de soltarle dejó que sus manos entrelazadas se apoyasen en el espacio entre ambos, y de hecho empezó a acariciarle los nudillos de una de ellas con el dedo pulgar.

\- Gracias-le dijo sonriéndole- Muchas, muchísimas gracias. - le dio un apretón con un poco más de fuerza y durante un instante Akari se quedó mirando sus manos siendo sostenidas entre las de Michelle. Le estaba resultando totalmente irreal. Pese a que lo estaba viviendo no se lo podía creer él mismo.

\- No hay de qué...

\- Sí hay de qué Akari… sí hay- la vio suspirar y levantarse mientras le soltaba con inusitada lentitud. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y chascó la lengua con fastidio- Va a empezar ya la siguiente parte. Yo voy al baño, ahora bajo…

Durante un segundo que pareció eterno se miraron. Y él tragó saliva y ella se mordió el labio, y aunque en un primer momento pareció dudar acabó por darse la vuelta y marcharse. Él se levantó y más rápido de lo que creía llegó al salón. A excepción de Keiji, que parecía estar un poco más a su rollo, los otros estaban teniendo una conversación prácticamente a gritos, y Sylvester tenía en la mano una de las bocinas que normalmente usaba el público para animar a su equipo en los estadios. Ese había sido el maldito sonido que casi le había hecho tener un infarto. Bastante molesto se acercó a ellos, tragó saliva, carraspeó para aclararse la voz y habló.

\- ¿Podríais hacer el favor de montar menos jaleo?- se hizo el silencio y todas las miradas se posaron en él.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y en su voz se podía adivinar que estaba muy molesto. Para Donatello, que no lo conocía, y Sylvester, que no había estado tanto tiempo con él, pasó más desapercibido. Incluso para Joseph, que había sido receptor de su rabia más de una vez, no resultaba tan extraño. Pero las caras de Shokichi y Keiji eran de la más absoluta estupefacción. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a Akari enfadado hasta el punto de increparles a todos, incluido al padre de su interés romántico.

\- ¿A qué viene tocar eso? No estamos en un estadio- señaló la bocina que Sylvester tenía en la mano- Michelle ha tenido que subir al piso de arriba porque no soportaba el ruido- en cuanto dijo eso las expresiones de Keiji y Shokichi cambiaron, comprendiendo al instante la razón tras el arranque de mal humor del chico. Donatello le dirigió una mirada curiosa - Shokichi, pensé que al menos tú serías consciente de su problema, o tú Joseph. Lo sabes todo de ella- les acusó.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, sabían que tenía razón. Tanto Shokichi como Joseph conocían de sobra la hiperacusia de Michelle, pero estaban tan emocionados con el partido que no se habían percatado del escándalo que estaban haciendo. Tras pedirles que hicieran el favor de no ser tan ruidosos, se sentó en el sofá cruzándose de brazos, estaba increíblemente molesto. Lo primero por Michelle. Había sido testigo de lo mal que lo pasaba por su síndrome y odiaba verla sufrir. Y también estaba enfadado por él mismo, si no hubiera sido por ese bocinazo quizás habría reunido realmente el valor suficiente como para posar sus labios para los de ella… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Qué os pasa que estáis tan callados de repente? – los presentes desviaron su atención a la voz femenina que entró en el salón en ese momento- ¿Eso fue lo que sonó? - preguntó mirando la bocina que sostenía Sylvester con cierta inquina- Es muy molesto- arrugó la nariz y el hombre posó el objeto sobre la mesa al instante. Akari, pese a su enfado, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver a un grupo de hombres grandes, fuertes, hechos y derechos completamente aterrorizados por una jovencita que no llegaba a los 165 centímetros de altura- Por cierto, viejo ruso ¿Quién te ha escogido la ropa? ¿Iván o tu mujer?

\- Sheila ¿por?

\- Tú no tienes tan buen gusto- dijo con una carcajada nasal- ¿Y Akari? Oh estás ahí- sonrió al verle y se acercó al sofá donde estaba, sentándose a su lado- Trae esa mano - Akari la miró con total confusión, no tenía idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Michelle chascó la lengua- La que te arañó la gata- le explicó.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese siquiera dársela ella ya la había agarrado y la sostenía entre una de las suyas, observando su dorso con detenimiento. Se quedó congelado. Ahí estaba, tan guapa como un rato antes, con esos pendientes de hormigas, sus labios rosados y jugosos, agarrándole de la mano delante de su padre, el hombre que le pidió matrimonio, uno de sus mejores amigos, el que era como su segundo padre y un viejo ruso entrometido. Todos los ojos estaban en ellos, y por la forma en la que Michelle frunció el ceño supo que ella también era consciente del examen al cual estaban sometiéndolos. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, si no fuese porque sería imposible, pensaría que iba a ponerle un anillo en uno de sus dedos y pedirle matrimonio. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Inesperadamente pasó un algodón humedecido en algo sobre su piel, aliviándole el picor que aún se resistía a desaparecer. Mientras lo hacía le explicó que las heridas hechas por gatos tenían facilidad para infectarse y que por eso debía limpiarle. Se dejó hacer, completamente sin palabras. De haber hablado tampoco habría sido capaz de decir nada interesante y probablemente sólo habría balbuceado incoherencias. Para cuando el partido volvió a empezar Akari estaba demasiado concentrado en Michelle como para atender la televisión. Después de su bronca el jaleo se redujo considerablemente y los comentarios sobre las jugadas y las exclamaciones de alegría y rabia se hicieron en voz mucho más baja. Durante esa segunda mitad del partido, la mujer a su lado estuvo más tranquila, y aunque también animaba y soltaba improperios de cuando en cuando, se mantuvo la mayor parte del tiempo sentada a su lado y algo apoyada contra él. Lo justo como para que salvo que fuesen muy observadores el resto de los presentes no se percatase, pero lo suficiente como para poder sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Prácticamente no se enteró del resto del partido hasta que este finalizó y tanto los gritos de los que apoyaban al equipo ganador como las quejas de los seguidores del perdedor estallaron.

Desde el piso de arriba comenzaron a oírse maullidos, que empezaron de forma más o menos leve y acabaron por hacerse desesperados. Con un suspiro, Michelle se levantó del sofá y se alejó. Akari hizo el amago de acompañarla, pero con una mirada y un gesto con la mano le pidió que por favor esperase allí. No podía decir que le gustase la idea, pero la hizo caso. Y quizás era lo mejor. No sabía si sería capaz de controlarse de nuevo de quedarse a solas con ella en una habitación. Una vez la vieron subir las escaleras, Sylvester le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Donatello que a punto estuvieron de desmontarle, y le hizo un comentario sobre lo difícil que era tener hijas. Akari, desde su rincón en el sofá, observaba la escena algo enfurruñado. Pese a que estaban siendo mucho más silenciosos que antes, seguía muy molesto por la interrupción de la bocina. Probablemente no se habría atrevido a besarla igualmente pero le hubiera gustado ser capaz de decidir eso por sí mismo.

\- Akari- la voz de Donatello llamándole le sorprendió. Se lo encontró sonriéndole y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a él- Ven aquí, vamos a ver unas fotos.

Algo dubitativo miró hacia las escaleras, por las cuales aún no se veía bajar a Michelle. Se sentó junto al padre de la chica, el cual le recibió dándole un apretón en el hombro y dedicándole una expresión amable. A su otro lado, Sylvester rebuscaba algo en su cartera mientras hablaba sobre su hija. Joseph había acercado uno de los pufs al sofá y se había sentado frente a ellos, al igual que Keiji. Shokichi se mantenía al otro lado de Sylvester, mirando las fotografías que iba sacando con evidente emoción. Gina, o por lo menos eso le pareció entender a Akari, tenía la edad de Michelle y según Sylvester un carácter similar.

\- Mírala, aquí tenía 4 años y acababa de atizar a un niño en el parque que quería quitarle el columpio- dijo Sylvester con orgullo, enseñando una fotografía de una niña pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante que estaba despeinada y tenía la ropa descolocada, era evidente que acababa de estar o bien peleándose o bien rebozándose por el suelo

\- Tengo una parecida de Shelly- Donatello sacó de la cartera una imagen de Michelle de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, a su lado salía un niño agarrándose la cabeza y llorando- Ese niño le levantó la falda- explicó en general, pero le dirigió una sonrisa a Akari y se la tendió. Tenía la impresión de que Michelle se molestaría de saber que estaban viendo fotografías de su infancia, pero no sería él quien dijese que no a su propio padre

\- JAJAJAJAJA Tiene la misma cara de odio que ahora- se rio Sylvester golpeándose la pierna a sí mismo.

\- A mí me parece adorable- sentenció Joseph pidiéndole con un gesto a Akari que le pasase la fotografía, Keiji se asomó por encima de su hombro para mirarla, sonriendo.

\- Es la misma cara que me puso la primera vez que la llamé "princesa" cuando nos conocimos- comentó Shokichi

\- "Yo no soy una princesa, soy una científica"- parafraseó Donatello tras soltar un par de suaves carcajadas

\- Sí- lloriqueó el rector- Y a punto estuvo de darme una patada en la espinilla cuando le acaricié la cabeza y la llamé "bonita". Se puso a gritar "¡acosador, acosador!" hasta que llegaron los guardas de seguridad- Sylvester empezó a reírse escandalosamente señalando a Shokichi con el dedo. Donatello siguió rebuscando en su cartera más fotografías ante la atenta mirada de Akari y Joseph, que se habían inclinado sobre él con curiosidad. Hasta Keiji parecía interesado, y tras mirar la imagen de una Michelle de unos 5 años evidentemente enfurruñada, se la devolvió a su padre.

\- Mirad esta, es de mis favoritas- les mostró una en la cual se la podía ver de pequeña, Akari calculó que tendrí años, agachada junto a una fila de hormigas que observaba con los ojos brillantes. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se la quitó a Donatello, que se la estaba tendiendo, de la mano. No tenía claro por qué, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tener una copia de esa foto. Evidentemente, no tenía la confianza suficiente como para pedírsela al hombre a su lado.

\- De esa tengo una copia yo también, está allí- Shokichi señaló con el dedo una serie de marcos de fotografías en un mueble que había bajo la televisión. Además de esa fotografía había varias más de Shokichi con Keiji, Donatello y Michelle en diferentes etapas de su vida.

\- A mi Gina le dan mucho asco los insectos- sacó otra fotografía de su cartera- Ella es más de perros – les mostró una fotografía en la que efectivamente salía la misma pelirroja de antes abrazando lo que parecía un chucho callejero

Donatello sacó otro puñado de imágenes de su cartera, que acabó extendiendo en su regazo mientras les explicaba lo que ocurría en muchas de las fotografías. Shokichi corroboró parte de sus historias dando su propia versión de los hechos, arrancando en multitud de ocasiones las risas de más de uno de ellos. Una vez hubo terminado empezó a guardarlas, bajo la atenta mirada de Akari, que no daba crédito a la cantidad de instantáneas que llevaba encima.

\- Es uno de los efectos secundarios de ser padre, que acabas llevando en la cartera más fotos que dinero- le explicó pese a que no le había llegado a preguntar. Sylvester asintió con convencimiento.

\- Y otro efecto es desconfiar de cualquier hombre- rezongó- Ser padre de una chica guapa puede llegar a ser muy duro. Por suerte mi Gina ha conseguido encontrar a un hombre decente.

\- Bueno yo no tengo problema- dijo Donatello, que miró hacía Akari y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro- Sé que mi hija tiene buen criterio- sonrió- ¿Sabéis lo que hizo cuando tenía tres años? - preguntó al aire.

\- ¿Te refieres a esa vez? - Donatello asintió y Shokichi se rio por lo bajo- Esta en buenísima, atentos, atentos- los animó carcajeándose

\- Cuando tenía 3 añitos la llevábamos a un jardín de infancia porque su madre y yo trabajábamos. Uno de los días que fui a recogerla me dijo que creía que le gustaba a un niño de su clase-Shokichi se empezó a reír con más fuerza y una carcajada ahogada salió desde el fondo de su garganta- Cuando le pregunté si a ella le gustaba él ¿sabéis que me dijo?

\- No, pero me muero de ganas de saberlo- intervino Joseph con evidente expectación. Akari sintió los ojos de Donatello sobre él y se encogió un poco en sí mismo, le estaba dirigiendo una mirada cómplice que no supo muy bien cómo interpretar.

\- Que aún se salía de las líneas al colorear y no era lo suficiente maduro para ella

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y hasta Akari, que sentía los nervios revolverse en su estómago al saber que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, se echó a reír al instante. Definitivamente podría imaginarse a la Michelle de 3 años diciendo eso, de hecho, hasta de imaginaba a la Michelle de 25 que él conocía pudiendo hacer una declaración similar. En ese momento la susodicha se acercó, comentando que la gata maullaba porque se había quedado encerrada en un armario. Los 6 hombres presentes dejaron de reír al instante, y la miraron con tal cara de culpabilidad que aceleró el paso y se plantó frente a ellos, de brazos cruzados. Akari se disculpó con la mirada pese a no haber hecho nada y la pudo ver abriendo la boca para hablar y probablemente increparles qué estaban haciendo. Pero Joseph fue más rápido y más valiente, o quizás más imprudente, y con una sonrisa pícara marcándole el rostro se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y buscó algo en él con sumo interés mientras hablaba

\- Akari no tiene problema con eso, dibuja muy bien- se le heló la sangre, esperaba que no hiciese lo que creía que iba a hacer.

\- Joe, ni se te ocurra- amenazó Michelle mirándole como si fuese capaz de matarle con la mente y tuviese claras intenciones de cometer un homicidio ahí, delante de todos.

\- Mira, Donatello- dijo finalmente acercándole el teléfono al hombre- Akari me regaló esto por el _Secret Santa_ que hicimos, lo ha dibujado él.

Michelle intentó, sin éxito, hacerse con el móvil. Akari podía sentir su cara arder y las mejillas de Michelle estaban tan rojas como el día mismo que le regaló el retrato a Joseph. La vio cubrirse la cara con las manos y él mismo tenía ganas de desaparecer en ese momento. Ya le había dado algo de vergüenza darle el regalo en su momento a Joseph, pero aun así eso le había resultado mucho menos embarazoso que no que su padre viese ese retrato. Se sintió momentáneamente desnudo, como si Donatello fuese capaz de ver a través de él por ese dibujo, como si pudiese adivinar exactamente todo lo que sentía por Michelle tan sólo con mirarle.

\- Esto es…- Akari tragó saliva no teniendo muy claro si quería o no escuchar la opinión del hombre acerca del cuadro de su hija. Ella, por su parte, se había sentado en el sofá a su lado y tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo. Parecía tan o más avergonzada que él mismo- Es un detalle muy bonito, Akari- el chaval sintió un apretón en el hombro y se giró hacia Donatello, que le sonreía- Me están dando ganas de pedirte uno para mí también.

\- ¿Eh? No, yo, esto…bueno…- se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Le halagaba mucho que le pidiese eso, pero se veía totalmente incapaz de hacerlo- Si quieres…

\- ¡No! - exclamó Michelle, con el ceño fruncido pero aun visiblemente sonrojada- Dejad en paz a Akari ¿no tenéis otra cosa de la que hablar?- le arrancó a Donatello el teléfono de la mano y casi se lo lanzó a Joseph a la cara.

\- ¡Os puedo hablar de mi nieto! - dijo la atronadora voz de Sylvester, que sacó su propio móvil, grande y algo anticuado, y tras cacharrear un rato con él con manos torpes dejó una foto en la pantalla y se la enseñó a todos- ¡Mirad su melena! se parece a mí- se señaló a sí mismo con profundo orgullo. Efectivamente el diminuto bebé de la imagen tenía una mata de pelo rojizo en la coronilla, y la forma en la cual arrugaba el rostro era bastante similar a la del hombretón que en ese momento sonreía abiertamente

\- ¡Ay! - Shokichi, sosteniendo el teléfono y mirando la pantalla con ilusión, se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró- Yo también quiero ser abuelo- en ese momento dirigió sus ojos a Michelle y Akari, sonriéndolos maliciosamente. Akari quería que la tierra se lo tragase, de la forma más literal e inmediata posible

\- SHOKICHI, NO- espetó Michelle señalándole con un dedo y utilizando un tono de voz que parecía más bien indicar que estaba riñendo a un gato que acababa de mordisquear a un cable que no a un hombre adulto.

\- Ay Shelly, la verdad es que a mí también me gusta…

\- Papá, si continúas esa frase voy a pedir yo misma que me desheredes

\- ¡Yo no veo el problema, jovencita! - vociferó Sylvester, haciéndola encogerse en sí misma- Tienes buena edad para ello y a tu padre le darías una alegría.

\- ¡Keiji, diles algo! - dijo de repente Michelle, mirando a su amigo que se había mantenido un poco ausente los últimos minutos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque eres el único sensato aquí!

-Ermmm…Michelle tendrá hijos si quiere- se encogió de hombros y por un momento el silencio se hizo entre los presentes. Akari ya no sabía dónde meterse, pero tenía claro que no donde estaba en ese momento, sentado entre su interés romántico y el padre de ésta, con los ojos de las personas a su alrededor clavados en él.

\- ¿Ya está? ¿Sólo eso?

\- ¿Qué más quieres que les diga, Michelle?

\- No sé ¡algo! – se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando, y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá apartando la mirada.

El estruendo de la risa de Sylvester los sobresaltó a todos, y Shokichi y Joseph no tardaron en unirse. Tras unos segundos hasta Akari mismo sintió ganas de unirse a la diversión y miró a Michelle, que pese a mantener el ceño fruncido parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de sonreír. La dio un par de toques en un brazo con la mano, y tras mirarle se rindió a la evidencia y se rio también. Puede que estuviesen rodeados de una panda de viejos entrometidos, de un acosador más poderoso que el mismo Obama y un campeón mundial que no era capaz ni de entender sus propios sentimientos, pero eran sus amigos. Y aunque a veces tuviesen ganas de incinerarlos con la mente por la vergüenza que les hacían pasar, el cariño siempre acababa ganando.

Entre risas, anécdotas y más fotos de la infancia y juventud de parte de los presentes, la tarde se les fue echando encima, y con ello la hora de la cena y el momento en el cual empezaron a plantearse si no deberían marcharse a sus casas ya que llevaban prácticamente todo el día apalancados en el _loft _de Shokichi. Michelle estaba un poco ausente de la charla a su alrededor. Sentía una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia y frustración, y al mismo tiempo, emoción, alegría y hasta algo de excitación sexual. Seguía aun incomodada por todo el tema del retrato y de los posibles nietos y le mosqueaba que se rieran a su costa. Pero se sentía muy feliz por poder estar con su padre y sus amigos, y más aún tras ver que Akari y su progenitor parecían haber congeniado realmente. Pese a que el chico se había mostrado un tanto cohibido al principio, y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta el recibimiento que tuvo, ahora que Donatello le había preguntado qué tal su experiencia viviendo en EEUU estaba más tranquilo y charlaban animadamente a su lado. Por otra parte, cada vez que miraba a Akari sentía sus entrañas arder y el corazón retumbar en su pecho con fuerza. Estaba guapísimo, y esa sonrisa con la cual la miraba sólo conseguía que le pareciese aún más atractivo. La forma en la que su nuez subía y bajaba cuando tragaba, los ojos llenos de lujuria que posaba en ella, el cómo creía poder oír sus músculos contraerse en cuando se movía…todos esos detalles y más la hacían querer abalanzarse sobre él, arrancarle la ropa y dejarse derretir de placer en sus manos. Además, desde hacía horas tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Estaba segura de que cuando estaban en la habitación de no haber sido por el estruendo de la bocina se habrían besado. Más que nada porque si Akari se hubiera acobardado en el último momento, ella misma se habría abalanzado sobre él para comerle la boca.

Cuando Sylvester comentó en alto que él se iría yendo porque quería controlar cosas en el bar y ofreció a Keiji y Akari llevarles a casa, sintió como si un jarro de agua fría le cayese encima de golpe. No quería que el último se fuese. Incluso aunque al estar con él, su padre, Shokichi y Joseph la situación era un poco incómoda, prefería que se quedase un poco más. Nunca había tenido sensación de pertenecer a ningún sitio, ni siquiera a su ciudad natal donde vivían sus padres, pese a que de vez en cuando volvía a casa, no lo sentía como volver a su hogar. Al fin y al cabo era un sitio donde había pasado los días centrándose en sus estudios y su entrenamiento, donde no había hecho amigos. Tenía buenos recuerdos allí, pero ya. Sin embargo, cuando estaba con él, sentía que por fin había encontrado ese lugar y se había percatado de que para ella el hogar no era un lugar, sino una serie de personas. Y siendo más específica, su hogar era Akari.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, chico? - le preguntó Sylvester conforme se levantaba del sofá apoyándose en el hombro de Shokichi- He venido en coche y voy a pasar por tu barrio, no es molestia

Akari le dirigió una mirada a Michelle, como preguntándole qué debía hacer. Ella quería decirle sin palabras que no pasaba nada, que se fuese si quería, que entendía que estaba incómodo y quizás quería marcharse a casa a descansar o incluso a _La Cucaracha_ a pasar el rato con sus amigos. Pero no le salió. En lugar de eso miró al chico sentado a su lado con algo de urgencia y se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer si se quedaba, simplemente quería pasar un rato más a su lado, aprovechando para verle fuera de la universidad lo máximo posible. Se miraron a los ojos un instante y Michelle adivinó en su brillo en ellos que, pese a su inicial sorpresa, estaba sonriendo.

\- Bueno…si no molesto prefiero quedarme un poco más, no hay nadie en mi casa y me voy a aburrir

\- ¡Qué vas a molestar, Akari! Como si te quedas a dormir- le animó Shokichi. En ese momento el chico puso cara de pánico y Michelle no pudo evitar reírse para sí misma.

\- Ya te llevo yo luego a casa, no te preocupes- le dijo ella, ante lo cual el chaval asintió con una sonrisa agradecida

\- Ohhh qué bonito, primero lo invitas, luego lo llevas a casa ¡eso es amor! - canturreó el rector mirándolos con ilusión.

Michelle enrojeció al instante, al igual que Akari, que se hizo un ovillo en el asiento como si quisiera desparecer, lo cual era harto difícil teniendo en cuenta lo corpulento que era. Quería responderle algo a Shokichi, decirle que no era amor, pero no se le ocurría el qué entre otras cosas porque sí lo era, y Michelle era demasiado honesta como para mentirle a la cara a alguien que apreciaba tanto como a ese hombre. Miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda, pero sólo se encontró miradas socarronas y emocionadas de los cincuentones presentes, una entre juguetona y triste de Joseph y una expresión divertida de Keiji. Maldito cabrón, lo estaba disfrutando. Y en se momento algo hizo clic en su interior, y aun a riesgo de que su amistad con Keiji peligrase se vio en la necesidad de salir de ese atolladero, y esa cara de estar pasándoselo bien a su costa que tenía el hombre fue lo que terminó por decidirla. Tragó saliva, carraspeó y alzó la voz para que todos pudieran oírla con claridad, aunque quien más le interesaba que se enterase de ello fue fuese ese japonés cotilla que en esos momentos la dirigía una mirada ilusionada con las manos bajo la barbilla. Tenía que salir de ese atolladero. Lo sentía por Amelia, pero era necesario.

\- Keiji…- empezó a decir con retintín, su amigo detuvo su risa de repente y la miró con extrañeza-…fue al cine con Amelia

El chico se quedó pálido de golpe, como si le hubiera dado un bajón de tensión similar al que había sufrido su cita hacía escasos días en el gimnasio. Akari la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se creyese que se hubiera atrevido a decir eso. Joseph alzó las cejas con renovado interés y se giró hacia Keiji, que daba la impresión de que iba a caer fulminado de un instante a otro. Shokichi desvió su atención al boxeador, que reculó un paso. El hombretón chilló para a continuación cubrirse la boca con las manos. Parecía que iba a empezar a decir algo, pero Keiji en ese momento reaccionó al ataque de su amiga y se plantó de brazos cruzados, mostrando determinación en su cara

\- ¡Michelle durmió en casa de Akari! - lo iba a matar. Y ni siquiera iba a esperar a salir de allí, iba despellejarle ahí mismo.

\- ¿Ah sí? - cuestionó su padre. Akari tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado, se estaba agarrando al sofá con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Hasta Joseph parecía estar sorprendido y analizaba como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos a su alrededor con una mano en la barbilla e intercambiando la mirada entre los presentes

\- ¡Tenían que fumigar en mi casa! ¡Y tú estabas fuera de la ciudad! - señaló a Shokichi acusatoriamente- ¡Y tú en esa cita!- hizo lo mismo con Keiji, que enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo.

\- No era una cit…

\- Oh créeme que sí lo era, Keiji- sentenció ella

\- Creo…creo que necesito sentarme- musitó Shokichi llevándose una mano al pecho y apoyándose en el hombro de Donatello para acomodarse en el sofá.

\- ¡Aun así dormiste allí dos días! -se defendió Keiji, aunque su intento de ataque quedó bastante deslucido teniendo en cuenta el intenso color rojo de su cara y el hecho de que le tembló algo la voz

\- El otro día Keiji llevó a Amelia a casa ¡y subió a tomar algo! - respondió ella al instante. Había estado preparando eso desde que su amigo había dicho que durmió en casa de Akari y se alegró en sobremanera de haber tenido finalmente la excusa para utilizarlo. Se cruzó de brazos con una expresión soberbia y sonrió con satisfacción al ver a Keiji totalmente bloqueado, parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Joseph le dio un codazo al chico a tiempo que alzaba las cejas con camaradería, insinuando algo que todos estaban pensando, pero nadie dijo en voz alta.

\- No sigáis por favor, a Shokichi le va a dar un infarto

Al oír a su padre, Michelle desvió la atención al rector, que efectivamente parecía que estaba a punto de que le diese algo. Estaba recibiendo demasiada información jugosa al mismo tiempo y no parecía capaz de asimilarla toda de golpe. No obstante, tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción y una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en la cara. De hecho, llegó a soltar una risilla algo histérica. Era como si en su interior estuviese en una dimensión paralela, o drogado…o ambas cosas. En ese instante notó su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo. Y también pudo escuchar el de Akari, a su lado, y alguno más. Lo ignoró, si era un mensaje de un grupo probablemente no sería nada importante y de hecho eso debieron pensar los demás pues nadie más se preocupó por ello. Nadie, excepto este último, que para disimular su presencia estaba enfrascado en la pantalla. Lo sintió dar un bote a su lado, y sin previo aviso la agarró del brazo y la empezó a zarandear. Desde luego si quería pasar desapercibido no lo estaba consiguiendo, porque todas las miradas se posaron en él, con expectación.

\- ¡MARCOS Y KANAKO SE ESTÁN LIANDO!

\- Eso ya lo sabíamos- le dijo ella, extrañada- Nos traen de cabeza desde hace días por eso.

\- No, no- respondió al instante negando con la cabeza- AHORA

Y como si fuese un disparador, todos, a excepción de Sylvester y Donatello, consultaron su teléfono. Se toparon con una fotografía, claramente sacada en la Cucaracha, en la cual aparecían Marcos y Kanako besándose de una manera muy poco casta. De hecho por la manera en la cual se agarraban el uno al otro Michelle se llegó a sorprender de que Alex, que era quien les había mandado la imagen, aún les pillase con la ropa puesta. Durante unos minutos no tuvieron palabras para decirse los unos a los otros ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados analizando el documento gráfico que les acababa de llegar. Michelle no tardó en pedir más información por el grupo, pero lamentablemente Eva y Sheila, que eran las que estaban disponibles, no parecían tener mucha. Joseph, que pese a ser el que más tranquilo estaba de todos mostraba una sonrisa radiante, le explicaba a Donatello la situación. El heredero de los Newton parecía estar tremendamente orgulloso, lo cual no le resultaba extraño teniendo en cuenta la buena relación que tenía tanto con Kanako como con Marcos, sobre todo con este último. Al descubrirse siendo observado, Joseph la cuestionó con la mirada, y ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella también sentía algo de orgullo por él, al fin y al cabo era más que consciente de que había ayudado en multitud de ocasiones al chaval para que aclarase sus ideas.

Sylvester, que le había arrebatado el teléfono de las manos a Keiji, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar de emoción mientras musitaba cosas como que si ese maldito mejicano osaba hacer daño a su niña se las vería con él. Michelle sonrió. Por mucho que fuese Gina de quien llevaba fotos en la cartera, ese hombre no tenía una hija, tenía tres, pese a que dos de ellas no tuviesen su misma sangre. Alegando que necesitaba ir a ver eso en vivo y en directo porque tenía que hablar con Marcos con urgencia se puso el abrigo y casi arrastrando a Keiji se marchó prácticamente sin despedirse. El boxeador se dejó llevar sin poner muchos impedimentos, era la excusa perfecta para marcharse sin que volvieran a insistirle con Amelia. Joseph, después de esperar un poco más para recibir información y comentarla, optó también por marcharse. Y aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa a Michelle no le pasó desapercibido el halo de tristeza con el cual los miró a ella y a Akari al salir por la puerta. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, que por suerte se alivió en cuanto la puerta se interpuso entre ella y su director de tesis y cuando la mano de Akari se apoyó en sus lumbares y le frotó la espalda con cariño. Esa capacidad que tenía para saber lo que necesitaba y hacerla sentirse mejor era una de las múltiples cosas que le habían hecho enamorarse de él, era como si supiese entender perfectamente sus preocupaciones y comeduras de cabeza.

Ahora que la mayoría de los invitados a excepción de Akari se habían marchado, el silencio volvía a ser imperante en la casa. Michelle, tras pedirle al chico que la esperase abajo un momento, volvió a echarle un ojo a la gata al piso de arriba. No es que no quería que fuese con ella, de hecho, lo estaba deseando, pero tenía miedo lo que podría llegar a pasar de quedarse a solas de nuevo, y más ahora que los ánimos estaban caldeados a cuenta de lo ocurrido con Marcos y Kanako. Y quizás en otro momento y en otro lugar, en el cual nadie pudiese sorprenderles de repente, se arriesgaría dejar que pasase lo que fuese. Se olvidaría de que él se iba a ir, de que era su profesora, y de que podían meterse en un lío, y se dejaría llevar aprovechando la intimidad. Y aunque la parte más lógica de su cerebro se esforzaba por dejarle claro por qué eso era demasiado arriesgado, su parte más emocional se empeñaba en callarlo, en ahogarlo en la dopamina que segregaba cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Tras comprobar que la gata seguía bien y que tenía comida y agua suficientes, volvió al piso de abajo un poco nerviosa. Ahora Akari ya no tenía más excusas para quedarse, y ella no sabía qué pretexto inventarse para que no se marchase. Al igual que le había dicho a él cuando Akari había intentado retenerla en su casa, probablemente bastaría con que se lo pidiese directamente. Pero la excusa, más que para ellos mismos, la necesitaba para dársela a Shokichi y a su padre. Se encontró con que éstos estaban en la cocina, poniendo algo de orden ahora que los invitados se habían ido. Akari, sentado en uno de los sofás, miraba a su alrededor con inquietud, y no dudó en caminar hasta él y sentarse a su lado sin decir nada. Se descalzó y subió las piernas, doblándolas frente a ella y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo. Echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina, y aprovechando que no parecía que ni su padre ni su anfitrión les estuviesen haciendo caso, se apoyó en Akari, dejando que la su cabeza descansase ligeramente sobre su hombro. Aprovechó para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono, que el chico tenía en las manos. Estaba cotilleando la fotografía del beso de Kanako y Marcos y alguna nueva que les habían ido mandando, ella había dejado su móvil encima de la mesita de café y no se había vuelto a preocupar de mirarlo.

\- Me alegro un montón por ellos- le dijo él repentinamente, con una sonrisa sincera. Asintió contra su hombro, estaba tan cómoda que sentía que se estaba amodorrando y prefería no hablar mucho de ser posible, al fin y al cabo, entre ellos ya no existían silencios incómodos- La única pena es no haber estado allí para verlo en directo- siguió pasando fotos- Mira la cara de alegría que tiene Iván aquí.

\- Parece que va a echarse a llorar- murmuró

\- Sheila dice que le ha faltado poco-

\- Me lo creo- dijo ella con una carcajada suave. Se reacomodó contra él y Akari se inclinó también hacia ella. Tuvo ganas de agarrarse de su brazo para poder acurrucarse un poco más contra su cuerpo, pero la presencia a unos cuantos metros de testigos la impidió hacerlo- Alex debe estar radiante de felicidad. Y Yaeko seguro que ha llorado.

\- Yaeko probablemente se tire llorando una semana- ambos se rieron- Hasta a mí me están entrando ganas de llorar- bromeó él

\- ¿Necesitas que te consuele? - se burló Michelle, alzando los ojos para mirarle.

\- No sé, en un rato te digo- una risa floja acudió a su boca, y pudo sentir su cuerpo vibrar en contacto con el suyo- La de quebraderos de cabeza que han tenido por no hablar a tiempo

\- Y la de ellos que nos han dado a los demás- se quejó ella- Adolescentes…- murmuró con un suspiro exasperado.

\- No es tan difícil hablar- comentó Akari con obviedad en la voz- Nosotros hablamos

\- Sí, nosotros hablamos- y tanto que lo hacían. Y Michelle se preguntó si quizás no pecarían de hablar demasiado y sería momento de pasar a la acción. No ahí, ni ahora, pero antes de que él se marchase y ya no fuese posible.

\- ¿Sabes lo malo de todo esto?

\- ¿Mmmmh?

\- Probablemente vayan a casa, a…bueno…ya sabes qué- bufó- No tengo ganas de oír a una pareja haciéndolo toda la noche

\- Pobrecito tú- le dijo con un tono condescendiente, pero riéndose a continuación

\- Jo, Michelle, no te rías de mí.

\- Perdón, perdón…

\- No me van a dejar dormir

\- Pues quédate aquí.

En cuanto lo dijo pudo sentir a Akari tensarse a su lado. Se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla con una mezcla de confusión e ilusión marcándole el rostro. Le resultaba adorable cuando lo veía tan perdido. Ella se deshizo de la coleta, tras llevarla todo el día empezaba a molestarle, y se enterró los dedos en el pelo para peinarse un poco y quitarse la marca de la goma. Akari tragó saliva y la miró en silencio, parecía que la maquinaria de su cerebro estuviese intentando elaborar una respuesta y no tenía muy claro cual, así que decidió echarle una mano.

\- Shokichi ya te lo ofreció antes- se encogió de hombros- Sitio hay, y no me importa llevarte a casa mañana por la mañana. De hecho, lo prefiero a llevarte ahora.

\- Pero…no quiero molestar.

\- Akari, tú eres cualquier cosa menos una molestia. Me gusta tenerte aquí

\- Yo no…

Le dio un par de golpes suaves en una pierna y se levantó, echando a andar hacia la cocina. Tras un momento de inicial confusión pudo escucharle incorporarse a él también y seguirla. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana sin tener realmente claro lo que quería Akari, pero también era consciente de que él no se atrevería a decir sí a quedarse, aunque se muriese de ganas. Así que, por una vez en su vida pensando más en ella misma que en los demás, hizo aquello que más le apetecía. Además, sospechaba que al chico tampoco le disgustaba la idea.

\- ¡Shokichi! - le llamó en cuanto llegó a la cocina, dejándose caer en uno de los taburetes. El hombre, que hablaba animadamente con su padre, se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa. En ese momento Akari también los alcanzó y se sentó en el taburete junto a ella- Akari dice que al final sí se queda aquí esta noche.

\- ¡Perfecto! - la sonrisa de Shokichi era tan amplia que casi sirvió para iluminar su habitación. Su padre la miró con intensidad y Michelle se vio obligada a carraspear, era como si estuviese leyéndole la mente- Ven, te voy a dejar un pijama. Puedes dormir en la habitación que normalmente usa Keiji estoy seguro de que no le molestará.

\- No, pero…yo…Shokichi

\- Tengo muchos para elegir ¡y uno estampado con ovejas que seguro que te gusta! - empezaron a subir las escaleras, el rector con un evidente entusiasmo y Akari balbuceando y dejándose arrastrar por él sin mucho convencimiento. En cuanto desaparecieron, su padre la sonrió con picardía y Michelle no tardó en saltar como un resorte.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Me gusta mucho ese chico, Shelly.

\- Bueno, bien, vale- respondió robótica- Pues me alegro por ti- Donatello se rio- ¿qué pasa?

\- Pensé que te haría ilusión o algo- ella arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, intentando ignorarle- No estaría mal que formase parte de la familia.

\- ME VOY A PONER EL PIJAMA

Sin siquiera devolverle la mirada y notando sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal subió las escaleras hasta su habitación prácticamente corriendo. Estaba harta de viejos y de sus ideas descabelladas, y si de hecho no se encerraba en su habitación hasta el día siguiente, era precisamente por el pobre chico al que prácticamente había forzado a quedarse a dormir. Aun así, alargó un poco el tiempo y aprovechó para jugar algo con la gata. Le daba algo de reparo dejar a Akari solo con su padre y Shokichi, pero ella misma necesitaba un momento para tranquilizarse, si se enfrentaba a su progenitor justo después de haberle dicho eso sobre el chico se moriría de vergüenza. Le alegraba que realmente hubiese congeniado con su padre, pero todo tenía un límite, y desde luego con el comentario sobre la familia lo había sobrepasado con mucho. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que los demás se habían ido, pero seguía siendo muy pronto para irse a la cama. No tenía ni idea de qué podrían hacer hasta entonces, pero estaba segura de algo, lidiar con Shokichi y su padre teniendo a su interés romántico al lado iba a ser duro, muy duro. Sólo esperaba que la resaca más la mala noche anterior les tuviera lo suficientemente agotados como para irse pronto a la cama. Al llegar al piso de abajo se topó con alivio con que su padre no estaba, probablemente porque él también había ido a cambiarse. En el sofá estaba sentado Akari, que parecía estar esperando algo, y ese algo debía ser ella pues suspiró de alivio al verla. Al final Shokichi había conseguido engatusarle el pijama que quería, y la imagen del chaval con unos pantalones de color rojo con estampados de ovejitas blancas y una camiseta en el mismo color con el dibujo de una gran oveja, resultaba cuanto menos graciosa. Si a eso le añadía el hecho de que los pantalones le quedaban algo grandes y la camiseta más larga de lo normal, tenía un aspecto bastante gracioso.

\- Estás monísimo- le dijo en voz baja con una risilla, aprovechando que Shokichi parecía muy entretenido buscando algo en una estantería- ¿Qué hace? - le preguntó señalado al hombre con un gesto con la cabeza, al tiempo que se acomodaba a su lado.

\- Quiere poner una película de bichos, o algo así- se encogió de hombros- Ha empezado a hablar de ella muy emocionado y no me he enterado mucho.

\- ¡Le encontré! - exclamó de repente dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfal - ¡Oh Michelle ya volviste! No te había visto.

\- ¿Qué nos vas a poner, viejo?

\- Es una película de gente que se transforma en insectos- explicó emocionado- El prota es el mejor y se transforma en avispón. Y sale con una amiga suya de la infancia que es muy guapa pero las cucarachas la matan la primera.

\- ¿Qué cucarachas? ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó Michelle frunciendo el ceño- ¡Y deja de hacernos spoilers!

\- LAS CUCARACHAS SON PEOR QUE SATÁN- sentenció con total solemnidad agarrando la caja del _Blu Ray_ entre sus manos

\- Puaj, cucarachas- Akari arrugó el gesto y se estremeció.

\- ¿Pero qué os pasa a los japoneses con las cucarachas? - cuestionó ella mirándoles a ambos con frustración- ¿Es alguna clase de conflicto milenario en vuestro país o qué?

\- Son repugnantes- dijo Akari dando un respingo- Con esas patas y esas…cosas….PUAJ.

\- ¿Cosas? ¿A qué te refieres, a las antenas o a los cercos? - Shokichi empezó a agitar la caja en sus manos con cara de profundo asco y Akari intentó aparentar entereza pero la mueca de desagrado que hizo con su boca le delató- O quizás hables de los pelos- Shokichi chilló con voz aguda y empezó a revolverse y a girar sobre sí mismo agitando las manos.

\- ¡Las siento caminando sobre mí! ¡Quítamelas, quítamelas!

\- No tienes cucarachas, Shokichi- suspiró ella con cierta exasperación

\- ¡Noto sus asquerosas y peludas patas caminando sobre mí! - lloriqueó poniendo cara de infinito, terrible y absoluto sufrimiento, como si en lugar de estar en su salón fuese algún pecador en el infierno al cual estuviese sometiendo a la más dolorosa de las torturas.

Por su parte, Akari estaba siendo mucho menos escandaloso, pero en sus ojos se percibía algo de miedo y se pasaba la mano por la nuca insistentemente. Y ella no pudo evitarlo. Aprovechando un momento de distracción en el cual dejó su cuello despejado, fue acercando su mano lentamente a él para que no se percatase, y en cuanto se le presentó la oportunidad pasó sus dedos por la sensible piel de la nuca del chico, apenas rozándole. El chillido y bote que dio saliendo disparado del sofá fueron demasiado para ella, y más aún cuando ante esa reacción Shokichi empezó a chillar aún más fuerte y saltó encima de uno de los pufs para no tocar el suelo. Michelle empezó a reírse incontroladamente dejándose caer de lado en el sofá, agarrándose la barriga. Hacía mucho que no se reía con tantas ganas. Notaba su cara caliente, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y le dolían la mandíbula y los abdominales. Pero no podía parar y llegó incluso a dar un par de palmadas como si fuese una foca idiota. Tras un rato los ánimos se calmaron y cuando Akari y Shokichi dejaron de montar escándalo ella misma también fue capaz de relajarse y dejar de reírse con tanta intensidad. Enjugándose las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos de pura risa, se incorporó y adquirió una posición sentada en el sofá. Miro hacia arriba con expectación al sentirse observada, y se topó con que los dos tenían los ojos clavados en ella y sonreían con ternura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - notaba la cara algo caliente no tenía muy claro si era por el ataque de risa que le acababa de dar o por la vergüenza de saberse observada. Frunció algo el ceño y adoptó una actitud algo más desafiante- ¿Algún problema?

\- Ninguno, ninguno- Shokichi se acercó al reproductor para poner la película y Akari volvió a tomar asiento a su lado, mirándola con cierta desconfianza, pero una sonrisa mientras se cubría la nuca- ¿Y Donatello? ¿No está tardando demasiado?

\- Está mayor, se habrá olvidado de cómo ponerse los pantalones- respondió Michelle- O estará hablando con mamá.

\- Sí, efectivamente estaba hablando con tu madre- los interrumpió la voz de susodicho haciendo aparición. Bostezó y tenía algo de cara de sueño, probablemente no tardaría en caer rendido.

\- Espero que no le hayas dicho nada raro…

\- Raro lo que se dice raro….

\- Papá

\- ¿Qué, hija? Sólo quiero ponerla al tanto de novedades.

\- Quizás la ponga al tanto yo también de las novedades alcohólicas de ayer por la noche- ante tal amenaza su padre puso cara de susto y simuló que se cerraba la boca con una cremallera

Aprovechando que el sofá era bastante grande y que llegaba a hacer esquina, Michelle y Akari ocuparon una de las partes mientras que Donatello y Shokichi se fueron a la otra de forma bastante deliberada y soltando risitas. Para cuando la película empezó, tan sólo la luz de la pantalla los iluminaba y la semioscuridad del salón hizo que a Michelle le diese un vuelco el estómago. Por alguna razón Akari le estaba resultando demasiado atractivo, y aunque consiguió centrarse en la película la mayor parte del tiempo, sus ojos se desviaban al perfil del chico. Tenía infinitas ganas de posar los labios en su boca y bajarlos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, o empezar por el cuello y llegar a su boca, no tenía una preferencia clara. Aunque realmente lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era poder acurrucarse con él en el sofá. Apoyarse sobre su pecho mientras él la agarraba por la cintura, centrándose así en escuchar su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Quería mucho a Akari, y odiaba las circunstancias que los rodeaban y no le permitían demostrárselo de la forma que a ella le gustaría. En ese momento él también se giró hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa que la hizo sentir calor en el pecho. Era demasiado mono.

Conforme la película avanzó, los comentarios cargados de spoilers y las llantinas de Shokichi, fueron haciéndose cada vez más escasos, hasta que finalmente se sustituyeron por ronquidos. Ni él ni Donatello habían aguantado siquiera hasta la mitad del filme, y estaban desnucados en el sofá roncando sonoramente, especialmente su padre, que hasta tenía un hilillo de baba escurriendo por la comisura de los labios. Michelle dudó sobre si despertarles o no, sabía que de quedarse otra noche más en el sofá ambos acabarían molidos, pero por otra parte si les mandaba a dormir estaría totalmente a solas con Akari, y le daba algo de miedo lo que ella misma podría llegar a hacer.

\- Malditos viejos ruidosos- bufó ella por lo bajo – No dejan de dar la lata ni cuando duermen- Akari los miraba con cierto reparo y Michelle no fue capaz de culparle. Ver roncar en el sofá a tu lado al padre de la persona con la que tenías una relación especial y al cual, para más inri, acababas de conocer, no debía ser fácil. Desde luego ella no se sentiría nada cómoda viendo al padre de Akari rondar a su lado.

\- No pasa nada- dijo algo dubitativo- No molestan tanto

\- Lo suficiente como para que me den ganas de tirarlos al mar atados de pies y manos, a ver si ahí no se les oye roncar. O mejor los mando a Marte, como la película esta- Akari se rio al escucharla

\- A Marte no sé, pero quizás deberíamos mandarlos a dormir- ella asintió

\- En cuanto termine, que tengo curiosidad por ver qué pasa- le respondió.

Y antes de que él añadiese nada más devolvió la vista a la pantalla e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la película, ya eran varias las veces que sus ojos se había posado en esa boca que a punto había estado de besar esa tarde, y por muchas ganas que tuviese, era perfectamente consciente de que no era el mejor momento. Se apoyó en él de forma más evidente en vista de que tanto Shokichi como su padre parecían estar demasiado noqueados como para enterarse de nada, y Akari no tardó en responder y apoyó una mano en su pierna, un poco por encima de su rodilla, acariciándola con la yema de su dedo pulgar por encima de la ropa. Era como si fuese un acto reflejo en él cada vez que la tocaba. Michelle era consciente de que a ambos les quemaban las manos por las ansias de tocarse, y el tener que contenerse sólo acrecentaba esa sensación. Así que lo mejor era aprovechar esos pequeños momentos de falsa intimidad que podían compartir para decirse con gestos y leves caricias lo que no se podían decir en voz alta.

Cuando la película finalizó se permitieron el lujo de mantenerse un rato más acurrucados, hasta que los quejidos entre ronquidos de Shokichi balbuceando algo sobre cucarachas los hicieron sobresaltarse. Separándose con una sonrisa, pero con muy pocas ganas de hacerlo, se desperezaron y levantaron del sofá. Mientras Akari apagaba la televisión y el reproductor, ella se encargó de despertar a su padre y su amigo, que con cara de muertos en vida se dirigieron a dormir a sus camas de forma automática. Michelle llevó a Akari hasta la habitación en la que habitualmente dormía Keiji cuando se quedaba, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no le quedaba más remedio que despedirse hasta el día siguiente, y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Lo miró apoyado en el marco de la puerta, rascándose un ojo y bostezando. El pobre tenía aspecto de estar bastante cansado, lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta que llevaba una semana muy preocupado por Marcos, que había conseguido agotarles tanto a él como a Alex. De hecho, por lo que Akari le había dicho hasta Iván había acabado por hartarse y su intervención parecía haber sido el detonante definitivo para que las cosas acabasen bien.

\- ¿Estás cansado? - le preguntó con sincero interés pese a ya imaginarse la respuesta, él asintió- Pues entonces a dormir- le insistió- Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde está mi cuarto

-Mmmmmvale Michelle- masculló justo antes de dar otro bostezo- Gracias

\- No, gracias a ti- le dijo, no pudiendo evitar acercar la mano a su cabeza y colocarle un remolino rebelde que estaba haciendo que parte del pelo se le quedase de punta. Ante su caricia el chaval cerró los ojos y emitió un ruidito placentero- Por venir y aguantar todo…todo esto- se rio levemente- Eres increíble- lo vio sonreírla aun estando somnoliento y las ganas de entrar en la habitación con él y dormir, simplemente eso, dormir a su lado, se hicieron demasiado intentas- Descansa…

Antes de arrepentirse de tomar la que creía que era la decisión más sensata se alejó, no sin antes dejar que la mano que tenía en su pelo se deslizase suavemente por su mejilla en una caricia, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se alejaron de su cara tras rozar su mandíbula. Sabía que estaba dejando parte de su corazón en esa habitación, pero también era consciente de que en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba en situación de hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir e intentar reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde y ese beso que quizás podría haber sido, o quizás no, pero que ya nunca lo sabían por culpa de los factores externos…esos malditos factores externos que siempre acababan jodiéndoles. Y sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de dormir hasta que no pasasen al menos un par de horas, Michelle se metió en la cama acurrucada junto a su gata. Desde el momento mismo que su cabeza apoyó la almohada la idea de esa cena que tenían pendiente no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente. Mierda. Ahora sí que le iba a resultar imposible conciliar el sueño.

La vida era irónica, o directamente muy cabrona, y pese a que se metió en la cama bostezando, cansado, y sintiendo que Morfeo no tardaría mucho en acogerle en sus brazos hasta la mañana siguiente, en el momento que se había acomodado su cerebro había entrado en ebullición. Y ahí estaba. En una cama que no era la suya, con un pijama que le quedaba grande y mirando al techo resoplando después de horas dando vueltas. Además, le daba cierto reparo dormir desnudo como hacía habitualmente, y aunque había acabado por quitarse la camiseta de puro hartazgo, seguía estando incómodo con los pantalones y la ropa interior. Tenía sed, muchísima sed, pero la idea de trasnochar por casa de Shokichi para ir a buscar un vaso de agua le asustaba un poco, principalmente porque temía encontrarse con Donatello. Era muy agradable y realmente había conseguido congeniar más con él de lo que creía cuando le sorprendió con su presencia, pero seguía siendo el padre de Michelle, y le acongojaba cagarla delante de él. Se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró. Había sido un día aterradoramente intenso. Desde esa misma mañana en la cual los nervios de Marcos se habían sumado a los suyos, y había sentido su estómago revuelto hasta el minuto mismo de subirse en el autobús camino de casa de Shokichi. Por si eso fuese poco tenía que sumarle la vergüenza que había pasado nada más llegar, más la presión por no dañar a Joseph más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Si ya venía cansado de una semana complicada y que había sobrellevado bastante bien gracias a pensar en precisamente ese día, el vivirlo había terminado de agotarle por completo. Su cansancio era mental pero su cuerpo también lo estaba acusando, sobre todo porque estaba siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Se deshizo de las sábanas y el edredón con las piernas, prácticamente pataleando y durante unos segundos se quedó boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas extendidos mirando al techo. Quedándose allí no iba a conseguir nada, así que pese a su inicial congoja se sentó en la superficie del colchón, se movió hasta el borde de la cama y tras ponerse de nuevo la camiseta se levantó. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta de la habitación, asomando sólo la cabeza hacia el pasillo. El silencio era absoluto y la oscuridad reinaba. Tan sólo la luz de la luna colándose por los grandes ventanales iluminaba la casa. Prácticamente de puntillas, salió en dirección a la cocina. Pasó por delante de la habitación en la cual dormía Michelle y al ver la puerta entreabierta tuvo que utilizar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no echar un vistazo dentro. Desde que la decisión de que se quedaría a dormir allí estuvo tomada, no había dejado de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de visitar la habitación de la mujer en mitad de la noche. Pero tampoco sabría qué decir o qué excusa poner en el caso de hacerlo. Además, no le parecía apropiado, no cuando no tenía muy claro si sería capaz de controlar las ganas de besarla y de enterrar los dedos en su piel blanca hasta conseguir hacerla enrojecer. Resopló rechazando la idea y aceleró el paso hasta dejar el cuarto donde ella dormía a su espalda, si se quedaba por allí cerca mucho más rato seguro que acabaría por entrar. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a soportar el lunes en clase, teniéndola tan cerca y a la vez a una distancia insalvable aunque fuese tan sólo de unos pocos centímetros.

Llegó a la cocina bostezando. Parecía que el sueño se estaba cachondeando de él y sólo le asaltaba cuando estaba de pie en lugar de cuando intentaba dormir. Se quedó un momento de quieto, mirando a su alrededor intentando recordar dónde guardaba Shokichi los vasos, y en ese momento se dio un susto tal que tuvo que taparse la boca para no chillar y llevar una mano a la encimera para no irse al suelo de culo. Al mirar hacia sus pies se topó con lo que había estado a punto de conseguir que le diese un paro cardiaco. Influenza, emitiendo un sonido entre maullido y el ronroneo, se frotaba contra sus piernas insistentemente. Le golpeó con la cabeza y le miró interrogante, para volver a golpearle con la cabeza a continuación. Juraría que estaba pidiéndole mimos, pero tras su experiencia anterior con ella no sabía muy bien lo que hacer, los pequeños arañazos de su mano ya no le escocían, pero seguían presentes en su piel. La esquivó lo mejor que pudo intentando no pisarla, lo cual era bastante difícil dado que no dejaba de colarse entre sus piernas. Llegó al fregadero y por suerte encontró vasos en el escurridor y se hizo con uno para poder rellenarlo. En cuanto abrió el grifo, la gata se erizó ligeramente y se alejó de él emitiendo un bufido. No entendía a esos animales para nada, pero le parecían monos a su manera. Medio riéndose, iba a dirigirse a la barra que había en mitad de la cocina para descansar un rato cuando sintió algo agarrándole de los costados y chilló casi dejando caer el vaso de agua que por suerte tuvo suficientes reflejos para agarrar y posar en la encimera en el último segundo. Con el corazón bombeando contra su pecho con tal intensidad que parecía que le iba a romper la caja torácica, la respiración agitada y acelerada, un nudo en la garganta, un pinchazo en la boca del estómago, y su cuerpo aun intentándose recuperar de un escalofrío que le había hecho sentir como si miles de pequeñas agujitas se clavasen en su piel; se dio la vuelta. A su espalda Michelle se estaba riendo con ganas, sujetándose el abdomen y con las mejillas rojas. Su cuerpo vibraba y sus carcajadas, aunque suaves, mostraban que estaba genuinamente feliz. El pelo caía sobre su cara, y sus ojos, que podía ver mejor gracias a que no llevaba puestas las gafas, brillaban. Era como unas horas antes, cuando aún no habían empezado a ver la película, le había dado otro ataque de risa tras hacerle creer que tenía una cucaracha en el cuello. Akari se pasó las manos por la nuca recordando el momento, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiese a su rostro al verla. Era poco común en ella que se riese tan abiertamente, y al igual que en la ocasión anterior, se quedó cautivado observándola. Era algo digno de ver.

\- Eres preciosa cuando te ríes

Akari no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto hasta que la risa de Michelle se cortó de repente y se topó con que lo miraba con total estupefacción. Su cara, ya de por si sonrojada por sus carcajadas, fue oscureciéndose gradualmente, hasta que la apartó a un lateral dejando que su pelo la cubriese. La vio rascarse una mejilla con un dedo para a continuación pasarse la mano por el cuello con nerviosismo, parecía tremendamente avergonzada. Pero él, pese a que no lo había dicho a propósito y se estaba martirizando interiormente por ser tan descuidado, no pensaba retirar esas palabras. No sólo porque fueran ciertas, sino que tras ver el efecto que estaban provocando en ella, había merecido totalmente la pena. Le miró de reojo frunciendo algo el ceño pero con una expresión que no mostraba enfado ninguno

\- Gracias- masculló sin llegar a mirarle fijamente- Idiota

Le dio un leve empujón sin mucha fuerza, pero la suficiente como para conseguir que se desestabilizase y se viese en la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio por completo e irse al suelo. Se rio. Le enternecía verla así de avergonzada y debía reconocer que le provocaba cierto orgullo verla reaccionar de esa manera con una palabra como "preciosa", que tantas otras veces había escuchado de boca de Joseph pero a la cual parecía totalmente inmune cuando venía de él. Esto le produjo una inesperada alegría que hizo que el mismo Akari también se riese con ganas. Sintió los ojos de Michelle sobre él, y sin dejar de sonreír la miró.

\- Tu también eres muy mono cuando te ríes- le dijo con total seriedad y arrugando algo el ceño, pese a su cara aun roja y cierto nerviosismo que se reflejaba en la forma en la cual se colocaba el pelo y jugueteaba con sus propios dedos.

Akari se quedó congelado, no sabía qué demonios decir. Notó el calor también acudir a sus mejillas, pero se veía incapaz de articular palabra o de hacer algo que no fuese mirarla con estupefacción. En ese momento, la gata salió del escondite dónde se había metido al abrir el grifo y maulló a su dueña, llamándola. Michelle se agachó al lado del animal, acariciando su cabeza y cogiéndola en brazos para plantarle un beso en la cabeza. Akari no pudo sino agradecer interiormente esa interrupción, que le sirvió para recuperar el control de sí mismo y asimilar las palabras de Michelle. Mientras veía como ella se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina tras posar a la gata en la mesa alta que utilizaban para comer, se bebió prácticamente de un trago su vaso de agua volvió a rellenarlo, ocupando el sitio al lado de Michelle algo dudoso.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó y el negó, pasándose la mano por la cara. Puede que no fuese capaz de conciliar el sueño, pero seguía sintiéndose adormilado.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Bueno, aun no me ha dado tiempo, en un rato no sé- acarició a la gata que paseaba por la mesa y al pasar junto a él le dio cabezazos en el brazo hasta que también empezó a rascarla entre las orejas – He salido para buscar a esta en cuanto me he dado cuenta de que se había escapado de mi cuarto- lo miró fijamente - ¿Alguna razón en particular?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por la que no puedas dormir

\- Ah... - _Porque no dejo de pensar en ti y en el beso que casi te doy_, pensó, pero evidentemente no iba a decirle eso - No sé. La cama, el no dormir en mi cuarto... Cosas

\- Cosas... - ella le sonrió, alargando la palabra al decirla con un poco de retintín - Ya veo que hasta has intentado quitarte la ropa y no ha funcionado.

\- ¿EH? ¿Cómo lo...

\- Llevas la camiseta del revés

Akari se miró a sí mismo percatándose en ese instante de su error ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto! Seguro que pensaba que era idiota, desde luego había que serlo mucho para no ser capaz de ponerse un pijama. Michelle se rio levemente, y después se instaló entre ellos un silencio que duró unos segundos y que ella fue la primera en romper

\- Akari...

\- ¿Mmmh? - musitó con la boca llena de agua. Tragó y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con el dorso de la mano- Dime

\- Siento mucho todo lo de hoy- suspiró enterrando las manos en el pelaje de la barriga de la gata, que se había tumbado frente a ellos- No haberte dicho lo de mi padre, la vergüenza que te han hecho pasar, el haberte visto metido en el pique entre Keiji y yo….y seguro que me dejo cosas- le sonrió y él no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándola. Puede que estuviese algo despeinada, con cara de cansancio y en pijama, pero seguía pareciéndole hermosísima, y no sólo por su físico- Y aquí sigues, con carita de sueño, sonriendo y aguantándome a las- miró el reloj de su muñeca- …dos y pico de la madrugada.

\- Bueno, al final no ha sido tan terrible- se rascó la mejilla con el dedo índice- Además tampoco es algo que tú pudieses controlar, no es culpa tuya- carraspeó para hacer una pausa, notaba que ese estaba empezando a embalar hablando como siempre que se ponía nervioso- Y bueno…he pasado la tarde contigo, y eso me gusta.

\- Oh…ya…sí- se colocó el pelo nerviosamente tras la oreja y apartó la mirada de él- ¿Lo has pasado bien entonces? - le preguntó tras unos interminables segundos en los que se quedó mirando la mesa fijamente

\- ¡Muy bien! Aunque si te soy sincero no me he enterado mucho del partido- reconoció riéndose un poco y pasándose la mano por el pelo- Con todo el jaleo que había no me habría enterado ni aunque le hubiera puesto más empeño.

\- Oh- Michelle pareció reaccionar de repente- Eso también te lo quería comentar- él la miró interrogante. Ella frunció los labios y le miró de soslayo como si estuviera pensándose el si debía decirle lo que tenía pensado o no- Antes te oí, cuando les dijiste que hacían demasiado ruido.

Akari se bloqueó. Si ya se atormentaba con haber, aunque fuese de forma indirecta, sermoneado al padre de Michelle, el saber que ella se había enterado lo hacía aun peor. Sólo esperaba no haberla cagado mucho. Tragó saliva, expectante por saber lo que ella tenía que decirle, se estaba tomando su tiempo y empezaba a sentirse histérico.

\- Estuve esperando a que acabases para bajar las escaleras- reconoció con una leve sonrisa- Porque me daba algo de vergüenza y además no quería interrumpirte- Michelle le miró con una expresión tierna – Pero muchísimas gracias. No te imaginas lo que significa para mí que te tomases esa molestia.

\- No…no me des las gracias- se estaba emocionando. Ver a Michelle no sólo no enfadada sino tan agradecida con él, era mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

\- Sí te las doy ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? - le llevó una mano a la frente y le apartó el flequillo, mirándolo un poco desde abajo dada su diferencia de altura – Te has tomado la molestia de entender mi problema, ayudarme cuando me afecta, y encima interceder por mí. Un agradecimiento no basta- suspiró y su semblante se hizo un poco más serio, aunque en su mirada y esos labios rosas y humedecidos seguían pareciendo dulces- Y luego te extrañas de ser alguien importante para mí.

Akari no pudo soportarlo. Ya cuando le había dicho eso por primera vez había querido besarla, y el recordar que no estaban solos se lo había impedido. Cuanto estaba convencidísimo de hacerlo después, la interrupción había sido la maldita bocina que ambos habían llegado a odiar. Pero ahora estaban solos, Shokichi y Donatello dormían y no creía que la gata fuese a chivarse. Pillándola por sorpresa no sólo a ella sino también a él mismo, le agarró la cara con ambas manos con delicadeza, dejó que sus dedos pulgares acariciasen sus mejillas y la miró, fijamente, dejando que en sus ojos se mostrase todo el amor que sentía por ella. Y la vio enrojecer, y sintió su respiración, la de él y la de ella, agitarse. Tragó saliva. Eso parecía demasiado irreal. Se adelantó, y en las milésimas de segundo que tardó en acercarse a ella se arrepintió. Y pensó en Marcos y Kanako y la de problemas que habían tenido por no dejar claras las cosas con antelación. Así que con un nudo en la boca del estómago y cerrando los ojos, desvió un poco la trayectoria en el último momento y posó los labios en su frente, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel en ellos y juraría que hasta un estremecimiento por parte de Michelle. Debía reconocer que notó cierto alivio al percatarse que no había terminado por traspasar esa última barrera que quedaba entre ellos y a la cual los dos parecían estar encaramados pero no se atrevían a saltar. Era mejor así, seguir como hasta entonces aunque doliese.

\- Quizás deberíamos irnos a la cama- murmuró ella. Una de sus manos todavía seguía sobre la mejilla de la mujer, que había aprovechado para apoyarse un poco en él.

\- Sí, quizás ahora pueda dormir.

Ambos eran conscientes de que probablemente ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacerlo, y suspirando al unísono se separaron y se levantaron de los taburetes. Michelle cogió a su gata en brazos y echó a andar hacia el piso de arriba seguida de Akari, que ni siquiera se preocupó de dejar el vaso que había usado en el fregadero. Una vez arriba se musitaron las buenas noches y se retiraron cada uno a su habitación tras mirarse durante unos segundos en silencio. Alargar la despedida sólo les daría ganas de más.

Unas cuantas horas después, Michelle remoloneaba en la cama esperando a oír a alguien por la casa para levantarse. Giró en el colchón y acarició a la gata, que ronroneaba estirada cuan larga era bajo el edredón. No había dormido prácticamente nada, no había podido, no cuando su mente estaba en plena ebullición recordando su encuentro con Akari. Era plenamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido en esa cocina. Él iba a besarla, y ella lo estaba esperando; deseando, para ser más exactos. Pero Akari pareció pensárselo mejor en el último segundo y pese a que un aparte en el interior de Michelle sintió una profunda decepción, otra se alegró. Sentía un vuelco en el estómago al pensar en las consecuencias de haber consumado ese beso, y hasta dónde habría llegado de haberlo hecho. Le daba algo de miedo pensar que tenía demasiadas ganas de sentirle contra su piel como haber parado simplemente ahí. Y no debía olvidar que seguía siendo su profesora, por mucho que llegase a ignorar ese hecho cuando estaban a solas y conseguía que se le acelerase el pulso y se le erizase la piel. Se llevó la mano a la frente la acarició suavemente con un par de dedos. Pese a todo, ese beso aparentemente casto la había encantado.

Se incorporó y estiró la espalda, llegando incluso a oír su columna vertebral crujir. La gata la imitó y tras desperezarse en la cama saltó al suelo y la siguió en dirección a la cocina. Tal y como se imaginaba, al llegar se topó con que el único que estaba en pie era su padre. El olor a café recién hecho y tortitas inundó su nariz y Michelle sintió su estómago crujir, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

\- Mmmbuenos días- murmuró conteniendo un bostezo. Se quitó las gafas para frotarse la cara con las manos, era consciente de que debía tener un aspecto horrible. Donatello, sin embargo, parecía fresco como una rosa y la sonreía con alegría.

\- Buenos días, cariño- Michelle se acercó a él y se sentó en el taburete junto al suyo, no sin antes moverlo unos centímetros más en su dirección. Su cabeza era un hervidero, y no le vendría nada mal disfrutar un poco de la compañía de su padre para aclarar sus ideas- Tienes mala cara ¿no has dormido bien?

\- No- masculló sin que casi se la oyese, negando contra el brazo de su padre, en el cual se había apoyado ligeramente. Donatello la miró con extrañeza, era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que normalmente no solía mostrarse tan cariñosa con él.

\- ¿Y eso, hija?

\- Cosas…- parafraseó lo mismo que le había dicho Akari cuando se encontraron a la cocina y si hubiera tenido ganas hasta se habría reído un poco de sí misma por ello. Sintió a su padre darle un beso en la coronilla antes de separarse de ella para levantarse.

\- Te voy a poner el desayuno ¿Cuántas tortitas quieres?

\- ¿Cuántas hay?- oyó a su padre reírse por lo bajo

\- Empezaré sirviéndote cuatro

No hablaron mucho más mientras él terminó de prepararle el desayuno. Como padre suyo que era, Donatello sabía de sobra que si ya de por sí Michelle prefería los ambientes silenciosos, cuando se acababa de levantar aún más. De hecho, hacer ruido por la mañana cuando ella acababa de despertarse podría ser una causa de homicidio que ningún juez ni jurado condenaría. Empezó a comer con ansia en cuanto tuvo todo delante, quizás si llenaba su estómago su cerebro se entretendría intentando dar instrucciones para hacer la digestión y dejaría de darle vueltas a las cosas en las que era mejor no pensar. Le dio un trozo de comida a la gata, que se había apoyado a dos patas sobre su pierna y no dejaba de maullar, y que se retiró a degustar su premio a un rincón en cuanto lo consiguió. Una vez con el estómago lleno se encontraba algo mejor y estaba más receptiva a hablar y aprovecharon para recuperar tiempo perdido, poniéndose al día de lo que había ido pasando desde que no se veían en Acción de gracias.

En ello estaban cuando los pasos arrastrándose de alguien les hicieron levantar la cabeza, era Akari. Michelle sintió un nudo en el estómago, no se había preparado para enfrentarse cara a cara a él después de ocurrido por la noche. Se obligó a respirar lentamente y pensar. Era una mujer adulta, y la mayor de las dos, le correspondía a ella tomar la responsabilidad e intentar manejar la situación. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en los bonitos y expresivos ojos de Akari creyó vislumbrar algo de miedo, parecía estar acongojado. Probablemente se estaba martirizando interiormente y no pensaba permitir eso. Eran dos personas adultas que se atraían mutuamente y no tenían ningún pacto de fidelidad que mantener con nadie, no pasaba nada. La situación era incómoda, ambos se habían quedado con ganas de más y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo debían actuar ahora. Pero Michelle tenía algo claro, no iba a dejar que Akari creyese que el querer besarla estaba mal y que el haberlo intentado era un error. Porque no lo era. Ahora era su deber normalizar la situación e intentar hacerle ver que esas cosas pasan y no tiene nada de malo. No era cuestión de olvidarse de lo ocurrido, sino de no sacar las cosas de quicio.

\- Buenos días, Akari- le saludó con una sonrisa sincera. Él pareció no esperársela, pues al verla la congoja con la cual la miraba hasta el momento se diluyó, dando paso a una expresión más ilusionada. Se abstuvo de preguntarle qué tal había dormido, pues por su aspecto cansado era más que evidente que mal.

-H-hola- farfulló, pasándose la mano por la nuca con cierta indecisión

\- Buenos días- le saludó Donatello- ¿Te apetece desayunar?

\- No hace fa….- en ese momento un sonoro rugido de su estómago respondió por él y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado- Bueno…quizás sí.

\- Pues siéntate aquí, que te lo preparo- su padre se levantó de nuevo del taburete junto a ella y le indicó a Akari que topase asiento con un gesto con la cabeza

Algo dubitativo, se acercó. La escrutaba con la mirada como esperando que de un momento a otro fuera a estallar, o a abalanzarse sobre él y despellejarle. Ella, con ganas de poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad, pero no siendo posible al estar su padre presente, le sonrió, y en cuanto se sentó a su lado aprovechó para poner una de sus manos sobre las que él tenía en su propio regazo. Le dio un leve tirón, queriéndole indicar que todo estaba bien, y por la forma en la cual se le iluminó la cara y la sonrisa que asomó a su boca, supo que había dado en el clavo. Akari, aún bajo la mesa agarró la mano de Michelle entre las suyas y no fue hasta que la voz de Donatello los interrumpió que la soltó con un leve sobresalto.

\- ¿Café o té?

\- Té, pero no hace falta ya me lo prepar…

\- Tonterías- le interrumpió- ¿Cuántas tortitas quieres?

\- ¿Hay tortitas? - preguntó emocionado. Ante su entusiasmo, Donatello se rio por lo majo.

\- Creo que te voy a poner las que quedan, Shokichi ya tiene arroz si le apetece desayunar.

\- ¡Eh! No es justo. Yo habría querido más- se quejó Michelle, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Siempre podéis compartirlas…

\- Papá…

\- Ay hija, yo sólo doy ideas.

Con una más que palpable ilusión y agradecimiento, Akari recibió el desayuno que Donatello le sirvió. Michelle se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que le gustaría que esa escena se repitiese ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan ñoña? Negó con la cabeza y sonrió para sí, en el fondo, lo sabía. Se había vuelto así desde que había conocido a ese chaval de pelo revuelto que en ese momento devoraba tortitas como si no hubiera un mañana. Al alzar la mirada se topó con la de su padre, que la estaba sonriendo con lo que parecía orgullo. Luego tendría que agradecerle el que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por Akari.

No mucho después el último habitante de la casa, llegó a la cocina con una bata a medio cerrar sobre un pijama algo arrugado, cara de no haber dormido en 7 años y refunfuñando. No obstante, en cuanto los vio pareció desvelarse de golpe, y no tardó en decirles que parecían una familia y que por qué no le habían avisado antes para poder verles. Michelle no dudó en avisarle a su manera, lanzándole una servilleta de papel de la que había hecho una pelota a modo de advertencia para que se callase. Para su sorpresa, el resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, y para cuando llegó el momento de llevar a Akari a casa, las cosas estaban muy calmadas y de hecho ni siquiera Shokichi había vuelto a hacer más bromas al respecto de su relación con el chico. Eso sí, sabía que en cuanto volviese, la someterían tanto él como su padre a un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

\- Nosotros nos vamos- anunció Michelle, guardándose las llaves del coche en el bolso y colgándoselo del hombro - En media hora o así estaré de vuelta

\- No te preocupes, Shelly, puedes tardar más - le dijo su padre con unas más que claras segundas intenciones. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y a modo de respuesta el hombre sonrió abiertamente, ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

\- Sí, sí, tomaros algo ¡aprovechad el día! - intercedió Shokichi, que echó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Donatello- Nosotros ya nos entretenemos ¡No os preocupéis! - ambos le dirigieron sonrisas socarronas a Akari, que se giró hacia ella pidiendo auxilio con la mirada.

\- Sí, claro, para encontraros alcoholizados y roncando otra vez en el sofá - Michelle bufó de forma exagerada- No, gracias

Ambos hombres bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados, momento que Michelle aprovechó para hacerle un gesto en dirección a la puerta. Era el momento perfecto para irse sin que les diesen la lata, ya bastante le tocaría soportar a ella luego, no quería que Akari tuviese que aguantar más tonterías. No obstante, y con una simple mirada le pidió que esperase un momento, y tras carraspear y tomar aire se plantó delante de su padre con determinación.

\- Donatello, ha sido un placer conocerle...- dudó un momento y se rascó la mejilla-... te. Conocerte

\- Lo mismo digo, Akari. Me alegra ver q mi hija tiene tan buenos amigos, gracias por cuidar de ella cuando estuvo enferma.

\- Eh... Ah... Bueno- se aclaró la garganta con algo de nerviosismo- Cualquiera de sus otros amigos lo habría hecho

\- Pero probablemente por cualquier otro no se hubiera dejado cuidar- Michelle se aguantó las ganas que tenía de intervenir, y de hecho le lanzó una mirada asesina a Shokichi, que había abierto la boca con intención de decir algo.

\- Probablemente... - Akari se rio un poco y la miró de refilón con una sonrisa.

\- Akari, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

El chico le tendió la mano con intención de darle un apretón, pero para sorpresa de los presentes, en lugar de aceptar el gesto se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Fue rápido, corto y acompañado de un par de palmadas en la espalda, pero duró lo suficiente como para que su padre le susurrase algo a Akari que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero cuando ella intentó devolvérsela, la esquivó, dedicándole un asentimiento a su padre. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero, aunque se moría de ganas de sonsacarle a Akari lo que su padre le había dicho, interiormente decidió dejarlo estar. Suponía que si compartían secretos era señal de que realmente habían congeniado.

\- Vamos anda, que no quiero volver muy tarde- le azuzó abriendo la puerta

\- Sí, sí, perdón Michelle- se puso el abrigo a toda prisa y se despidió de nuevo de Donatello y Shokichi- Vamos

En cuanto salieron cerrando tras de sí, Michelle le dedicó una mirada de reojo acompañada de una sonrisa pícara. El chaval la miró confundido y se agarró con las manos a su propio abrigo, como queriéndose proteger.

\- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó con algo de congoja, ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada suave.

\- Parece que al final te llevas bien con mi padre- le dijo mientras empezaba a bajar por las escaleras. Por los pasos detrás de ella supo que Akari se había quedado parado un momento así que se detuvo para esperarle. Se lo encontró algo pensativo con la mano en la barbilla

\- Bueno, supongo que es normal- ella alzó una ceja, cuestionándole- A los dos nos interesa lo mismo.

\- ¿Ah sí? No sabía que teníais tantas cosas en común- al ver que él reanudó la marcha esperó a que estuviese en el mismo escalón que ella y caminó a su lado- ¿Y qué es eso que os interesa?

\- Cosas nuestras- dijo muy ufano y dándole un tinte de secretismo.

Michelle se quedó estática, no se podía creer que le hubiese tomado el pelo de esa manera y se quedase tan ancho. Ni siquiera necesitó amenazarle. En cuanto se dio la vuelta y la vio la cara, echó a correr escaleras abajo saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Ella, con una mezcla entre rabia y divertimento, echó a correr detrás de él todo lo rápido que pudo. No obstante, no le alcanzó hasta que llegaron al portal, momento que aprovechó para ponerle la capucha desde atrás para despistarle, y una vez el chico se desorientó le agarró del cuello con un brazo y le hizo agacharse lo suficiente como para poder frotarle la cabeza con los nudillos. Empezó a quejarse, pero hacían más ruido sus carcajadas que sus lamentos así que Michelle supuso que no sería para tanto. Cuando finalmente le soltó la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la capucha a medio poner y su pelo desordenado asomándose bajo ella. Y luego le decía a ella que era preciosa cuando se reía. Él no solo es que fuese mucho más atractivo al hacerlo, es que además conseguía que su corazón diese un vuelco cada vez que la miraba con una de esas sonrisas.

Lo agarró del brazo para sacarlo del portal, más porque ella misma necesitaba aire fresco que por otra cosa, pero igualmente Akari no puso muchos impedimentos y se dejó llevar mientras se quitaba la capucha. No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar a su coche y ambos subieron sin necesidad de decirse nada. El camino hasta casa del chico pese a no ser muy largo se les hizo a la vez corto y eterno. Lo primero, porque realmente querían pasar más tiempo juntos; lo segundo, porque el compartir un espacio tan pequeño en el cual podían oír sus respiraciones y hasta los latidos de sus corazones, les hacía recordar su encuentro nocturno. Y con él, ese beso que casi había sido pero que al final no, y que aunque era algo que aliviaba a ambos al librarse de complicaciones, aún les reconcomía en el fondo de sus cerebros. Y los dos lo sabían. No tuvieron más que mirarse a los ojos para percatarse de que ambos eran plenamente conscientes de lo que había pasado, y de lo que podría llegar a pasar en situaciones similares.

Al llegar frente al portal de Akari, Michelle detuvo el coche al lado a provechando un hueco, y quitó la llave del contacto para librarse a sí misma de la tentación de salir corriendo de allí y huir a un lugar donde nadie los conociese. El chico se apoyó en el asiento resoplando y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se entendieron perfectamente. Él no quería bajarse del coche, y ella tampoco quería que bajase, pero no les quedaba otra. Akari llevó la mano a la manilla de la puerta dispuesto a salir y ella ya tenía una despedida en la punta de su lengua cuando la llamó.

\- Michelle… ¿estás libre este fin de semana? - se pasó la mano por la nuca- Bueno, el que viene. Hoy no sino que…

\- Te entendí a la primera, Akari- le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- Y sí, estoy libre ¿por?

\- Tenemos aún una cena pendiente y podríamos aprovechar- le dijo con cierto entusiasmo- Si quieres, claro- se apresuró en aclarar

\- ¿Cómo no voy a querer? Fui yo la que te lo propuse- le sonrió

\- ¿Te parece bien el sábado? - ella asintió, y la expresión de Akari se iluminó. Parecía que iba a empezar a dar botecitos en el asiento de un momento a otro- ¡Genial! Si al final vamos a tu casa puedo llevar yo también algo si quieres ¡haré _melonpan_! El del otro día te gustó ¿no? – de repente se calló de golpe y la miró fijamente como percatándose de algo fundamental- Perdona, he dado por hecho que iríamos a tu casa. Podemos ir a cualquier otro sitio si lo prefieres, donde digas tú me parece perfecto.

\- Me gusta la idea de que sea en mi casa- le tranquilizó- Además si vienes puedes traer el libro y terminarme de leer la historia.

Ante su última frase el chico asintió fervientemente, y después el silencio se formó entre ellos. Tenían que despedirse y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Se habían despedido decenas ¡casi centenas! De veces. Se despedían todos los días en clase o en el gimnasio, cada vez que se veían fuera, cada noche por teléfono. Y aun así en ese momento era como si se hubieran olvidado de cómo decir "adiós" o más bien "hasta luego". Con un suspiro él le dijo que tenía que ir subiendo, y ella respondió que le diese las novedades sobre Marcos y Kanako en cuanto pudiese. Se miraron, preguntándose mutuamente si deberían despedirse con un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo tal y como habían hecho muchas veces últimamente. Finalmente decidieron que quizás no era el mejor momento para ello aunque se morían de ganas, y Akari se bajó del coche haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y aludiendo a que se verían al día siguiente en clase y, si todo iba bien, en el cumpleaños de Kanako. Arrancó, en parte contenta por poder verle de nuevo, y en parte decepcionada porque otra vez lo harían estando rodeados de gente. Y de su mente no desaparecía esa cena que parecía que de una vez por todas iban a poder tener y de la que tantas ganas llevaba teniendo desde hacía semanas. Y mientras pensaba en las posibles cosas que podía preparar no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que daba igual lo que preparase y lo rico que pudiese llegar a estar. Para ella, el plato más dulce, era él.

29


	91. Si es bonito y práctico vale por dos

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! No sabes cuánta ilusión nos ahce que te guste Sylvester. Nosotras lo adoramos y auqneu no encontramos muchas ocasiones para que salga, nos encanta cada vez que lo hace. Creéme, a todos nos habría gustado que ese beso acabase en otro sitio, a Eme la que más xDDD**

**¡Viva, viva! ¡Estamos de vuelta! :_D Con algo de retraso pero aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo, y la semana que viene no habrá retrasos (más que anda porque el capítulo ya está prácticamente acabado XD). Así que intentaremos retomar nuestro ritmo habitual , a_ Eme_ le toca trabajar todo el verano así que salvo que el ordenador decida autoinmolarse de nuevo no habrá _hiatus_ por vacaciones por su parte XDD.**

**Los cumpleaños son algo que, aunque a veces nos hagan sentirnos viejos, al fin y al cabo nos recuerdan que seguimos vivos. Y no hay mejor excusa para juntarse con las personas que quieres, celebrarlo por todo lo alto y..por qué no, dejar que te inunden de regalos. Este último punto sin embargo, puede ser conflictivo para algunas personas, concretamente para aquellas que regalan. sobre todo si esa persona que regala es la pareja que la persona que cumple años y no se acordado de ello hasta el día antes en mitad de la noche. El inicio de una relación accidentada, no es el mejor momento para cagarla, y Marcos se verá con el agua al cuello, los bolsillos vacíos y el tiempo corriendo más rápido de lo que le gustaría.**

**Tal y como hablaron Michelle y Akari al despedirse en el coche, llega el cumpleaños de kanako y sus amigos deciden reunirse para darle una pequeña sorpresa. con tantas parejas recién formadas, la tensión entre aquellos que no lo son pero se comportan como tal aumenta. Y desde luego que todas las personas a su alrededor estén empeñadas en arrejuntarles, no ayuda a que los ánimos se calmen.**

**En el capítulo de la semana que viene, Akari se percatará de algo relacionado con la cena con Michelle que le pondrá en alerta, y como viene siendo habitual en él, histérico. Por otra parte, Amelia siente estar en deuda con keiji, y en vista de que San Valentín se aproxima quizás no sea tan mala idea tener algún detalle con él. ¿Oléis eso? ¿No os recuerda un poco al aroma del chocolate? ;P**

**\- Título: ****Si es bonito y práctico vale por dos****  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 10612  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Kanako, Alex, Yaeko, Akari, Michelle, Eva, Sheila, Iván y Joseph **

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Si es bonito y práctico vale por dos**

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde había metido la cartera y se colocó la mochila que llevaba en los hombros, plantado en mitad de la calle comercial. Suspiró. Su objetivo estaba claro: no podía volver a casa sin un regalo para Kanako, pero… ¿qué podría ser? Naturalmente quería que su regalo fuese el mejor, ¡el más bonito!, y más ahora que estaban saliendo. Pero no iba a ser nada fácil. Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar opciones, y las ideas que tenía eran tan vagas que más le valía inspirarse en lo que encontrase por ahí.

Marcos se rascó la nuca con gesto contrariado mirando a un lado y otro de la calle. Con todo el ajetreo de esos últimos días, su predisposición a olvidar fechas y su escasa organización, no se había dado cuenta de que ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de la que ahora era su novia. Aunque lo habían estado hablando ese fin de semana para quedar y celebrarlo, y su móvil se lo había recordado la noche anterior, muy convenientemente, no fue hasta el momento de irse a la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había comprado nada. Por supuesto que la había felicitado ya (un par de veces), pero eso era todo. No podía meter la pata yendo con las manos vacías ahora que estaban empezando, así que en cuanto se había dado cuenta de la situación tras ver la notificación en su teléfono al acostarse, decidió pedirle ayuda a Alex. Su amigo, al igual que Akari, llevaba ya un rato acostado, así que se dirigió a la puerta del moreno con decisión y la abrió.

\- _¡Alex!_ – Gritó en un susurro acercándose a la cama. – _¿Estás despierto?_ – Al entrar sin llamar, provocó que Alex diese un bote en la cama, encendiendo la luz de la mesita.

\- _Joder, Marcos_. – Farfulló el moreno rascándose los ojos con la mano. – _¿Qué pasa?_ _¿Qué haces que no estás durmiendo?_

\- _Jo, es que me he acordado de una cosa_. – Se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas sin prácticamente esperar a que Alex se incorporase.

\- _Mmnnn_… - Su amigo bostezó estirándose hasta sentarse contra el cabecero de la cama. - _¿Qué cosa?_

\- _Es que_… - Se balanceó hacia delante y detrás. – _Mañana es el cumple de Kanako_.

\- _Ya_. – El moreno dobló una pierna, sobre la que dejó el codo para apoyar la cara en la mano mientras le miraba adormilado. – _Ya lo sé_.

\- _Pero yo no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_ – Preguntó ofendido. Alex le miró en silencio con cara de consecuencias, haciéndole recordar cómo habían sido los últimos días. – _Oh, ya_… – Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado. - _¡Pero…!_ \- Le volvió a mirar haciendo pucheros. – _Yo no le he comprado nada. ¿Tú tienes regalo?_

\- Sí_, le cogimos algo Yaeko y yo hace unos días_.

\- _¿Y qué es?_ – Preguntó inclinándose hacia delante con ojos brillantes.

\- _Ya lo verás_. – Bostezó. – _Vete a dormir, ya hablamos mañana._

\- _¿Pero qué hago?_ – Protestó – _¡Mañana será tarde!_

\- _Y ahora también es tarde. No vas a encontrar una solución mágica ahora mismo que solucione el problema_. – Su tono sonó ligeramente exasperado y suspiró mirando la expresión de cachorro abandonado de Marcos. – _Vale, a ver. Levántate un poco antes mañana y lo hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? Algo se nos ocurrirá_.

\- _Pero_…

\- _Marcos, por favor_. – Suplicó. – _Mañana madrugo, estoy cansado y no estoy para pensar ahora_.

\- _Pero mañana me ayudas_. – Le señaló con el dedo. – _Me lo has dicho_.

\- _Sí, sí._ – Ignorando su amenaza se tumbó de nuevo en la cama dándole la espalda. – _Buenas noches_.

Marcos se levantó de la cama, algo enfurruñado. Claro, como él ya tenía regalo, estaba tan tranquilo, pero no era su caso. Le tocaba pensar qué podía comprar, y, sobre todo, el dinero que tenía ahorrado de la paga que le daba Alex regularmente, que no era mucho. Al abrir la puerta, Alex apagó la luz de la mesita a su espalda.

\- _Ey, Alex_. – Llamó desde la puerta. Él le hizo un sonido adormilado. – _¿Qué le vais a regalar?_

\- _Buenas noches, Marcos_.

Se fue a su habitación haciendo pucheros y se acostó dándole vueltas al regalo. La única forma que tenía de conseguir algo antes de ver a Kanako iba a ser no ir a clase. Naturalmente, no se lo iba a decir a Alex. Le diría que es su problema por no haberlo previsto, o algo así, y que lo primero era ir a clase, pero Kanako se merecía algo bonito, era su deber estar a la altura.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como habían acordado, Marcos se levantó más temprano. Tanto, que Alex ni siquiera había vuelto aun de su paseo con Max. Bostezó sonoramente, metiendo la mano en la caja de cereales para echarse otro puñado en el bol al que ya casi no le quedaba leche. Seguía sin ideas, y, para colmo, estaba cansado y le costaba pensar. Mucho. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿dónde se había metido Alex? Había revisado el dinero que tenía y no era gran cosa. Tampoco tenía lista la canción, aunque estaba notablemente mucho más inspirado desde que había arreglado las cosas con ella, pero tenía que practicarla un poco más, y corregir las partes que todavía le rechinaban. Miró su móvil, pero Kanako aún no se había levantado. Hacía apenas un día que no la veía y ya la echaba de menos. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Estaban juntos, y bien, y ya podía darle todas las muestras de cariño que antes se había tragado por tonto. Tenía muchas ganas de verla y felicitarla en persona. Iba a llevarla a un sitio que le había recomendado Joseph cuando le pidió una recomendación y no veía la hora de ir a buscarla.

Puso la televisión esperando encontrar inspiración y entretenerse un rato, pero a esas horas los anuncios de coches y juguetes tampoco le decían gran cosa. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta del cuarto de Akari se había abierto con el susodicho arrastrando los pies en dirección a la cocina, rascándose un ojo, hasta que tropezó con la esquina de la mesa, soltando el consecuente sonido de dolor. Marcos se giró con sobresalto.

\- ¡AU! – Se agarró a la mesa, que se tambaleó, emitiendo un siseo. – Ay… - Se lamentó en voz baja.

\- Tío, qué susto. – Marcos posó el bol en la mesita de café y se acercó a él. – No te había oído. – Le vio encogido sobre la mesa con gesto de dolor. – ¿Qué haces? Y buenos días.

\- Buenos días. – Farfulló molesto con su propia torpeza. – Me he dado con la mesa.

\- Estás empanado. – Dijo con una carcajada sentándose en una de las sillas mientras Akari se preparaba el desayuno. – ¿Te has hecho mucho daño? – Preguntó con sincera preocupación al verle caminar con cuidado.

\- No, pero duele. – Rezongó. Entonces miró al rubio con interés mientras cogía un bol y los palillos. – ¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto? ¿Te has caído de la cama o qué?

\- Tengo que hablar con Alex. ¡Ah! – Se le iluminaron los ojos. – Es verdad, ¿le has comprado algo a Kanako?

\- Sí. – Se sirvió una ración generosa de arroz que dejó en la mesa.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó sorprendido. – ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

\- Lo hablé con Alex cuando él fue a por el suyo y le cogí algo. – Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros cogiendo un huevo y la salsa de soja.

\- ¿Y qué es? – Preguntó con interés.

\- No, no te lo digo, que seguro que se lo cuentas. – Respondió tajante sentándose en la mesa a su lado.

\- Venga, tío, no seas así. – Le tiró de la manga. – ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- No sé, pero no me fío. – Miró a la mesa buscando algo. – No he hecho el té. – Murmuró levantándose.

\- Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. – Marcos le siguió, tironeando de su pijama insistentemente. – Te prometo que no diré nada.

\- Vale, vale, pero para ya. – Le reprendió zafándose de su mano para meter una taza con agua en el microondas. Suspiró. – ¿De verdad que no se lo vas a decir? – Marcos asintió fervientemente. – Un adorno para el pelo.

\- Ah. – Dijo con desolación volviendo a la mesa. – Vaya.

\- ¿Vaya qué? – Akari le miró con cierta indignación. Se cruzó de brazos viendo girar el plato del microondas – Pues es bien bonito.

\- No, no es eso. – Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. – Es que era una de mis soluciones de emergencia, ahora tendré que descartarlo.

\- ¿De emergencia? – Preguntó intrigado. – ¿Es que no tienes nada?

\- No… - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Y no se me ocurre nada.

\- ¿Y unos pendientes o algo así? – Sugirió Akari sentándose a su lado con la taza humeante con la bolsa de té. – O un peluche, ¿no le gustan?

\- No sé… - Arrugó el gesto. – Quería algo más original… Que soy su novio – Añadió con orgullo. – Quiero que destaque.

\- Mmmm… - Akari empezó a devorar su desayuno intentando pensar, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. – ¿Pero cuándo vas a comprarlo? ¿No has quedado pronto con ella?

\- Voy a ir ahora. – Akari le miró con severidad tragando lo que tenía en la boca para reprenderle, pero Marcos se adelantó. – Ya, ya, ya sé que tengo clase. No se lo digas a Alex, por favor. – Su amigo suspiró con resignación. – ¿Sabes qué le van a regalar Alex y Yaeko?

\- ¿No te lo dijo él? – Marcos negó y dio un sorbo a su té. – Entonces no te lo digo.

\- ¡Así que lo sabes! – Dijo con obviedad.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué a ti sí y a mí no? – Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

\- Porque habrá pensado lo mismo que yo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada, dando paso a Alex y a un entusiasta Max que fue a saludar a Marcos y Akari con alegría antes de lanzarse sediento a su bebedero.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó Alex. – Marcos, no dejes todo tirado por ahí. – Le reprendió mientras recogía el bol de la mesita de café del salón y la llevaba al fregadero.

\- Buenos días. – Respondió Akari. – Mira, puedes preguntárselo a él.

\- ¡Chss! – Chistó Marcos. – Cállate.

\- ¿Preguntarme el qué?

\- Quiere saber qué le vais a regalar a Kanako. – Explicó el japonés.

\- Ah. Te dije que ya lo verías. – Respondió enarcando una ceja. – Voy a cambiarme.

\- Bah. – Respondió enfurruñado. – Todos os ponéis en contra de mí.

\- Uy, sí, pobrecito. – Se burló Akari dando un sorbo a su té.

\- Y tú qué ¿preparado para ver a tu amorcito?

Mala idea. Akari, sobresaltado ante la pregunta se atragantó, escupiendo la mitad de lo que tenía en la boca y tosiendo de tal forma que hasta Alex salió corriendo de su cuarto a ver qué estaba pasando.

\- Ey, Akari, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Marcos con cierto remordimiento.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – Dijo Alex acercándose a Akari y frotándole la espalda mientras éste se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. – Dejad de asustarme.

\- Solo le he preguntado por Michelle. – Respondió Marcos inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No es mi… - Cogió aire profundamente intentando normalizar su respiración. – No es mi… "amorcito". – Frunció el ceño. – Y no, no estoy preparado.

\- Si parecéis una pareja. – Insistió Marcos. – ¡Hasta has dormido con ella!... Otra vez.

\- N-no he dormido con ella. – Dijo enrojeciendo. – He dormido en casa de Shokichi. ¡A-además! – Exclamó en tono acusador de repente. – ¡Fue porque tú ibas a estar aquí con Kanako y no quería oíros…! – Carraspeó avergonzado. – Bueno, eso. Que preferiríais intimidad

\- Ah, sí. – A Marcos le brillaron los ojos. – Tío, eso fue un detallazo. – Le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. – Así pudimos follar a gusto.

\- ¡MARCOS!

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad. – Sonrió. – ¿A que está guapa con mis sudaderas? Bueno, está guapa siempre, pero con mi sudadera más. ¡Ah! – Dijo con repentino entusiasmo. – Hoy vamos a ir a una cafetería muy guay, ¿te lo había dicho?

\- Sí, Marcos, ayer no hablabas de otra cosa.

Akari sonrió con un suspiro mientras Marcos divagaba en voz alta sin esperar realmente una respuesta acerca de qué podía ponerse para esa tarde para quedar con Kanako. Aunque se alegraba enormemente por la pareja, no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. Sus amigos estaban consiguiendo avanzar en sus vidas amorosas al lado de la persona que querían, y él se tenía que conformar con el beso en la frente que le había dado a Michelle, con el recuerdo de su olor a vainilla y la calidez de su piel en los labios. A ratos se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiese cumplido su intención original y le hubiese dedo el beso que tanto ansiaba darle. Ella también lo esperaba, lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había oído en su respiración temblorosa y había sentido el calor de sus mejillas en los dedos. Fantaseaba despierto con que se lo devolvía, que podía estrecharla en sus brazos demostrándole de una vez por todas lo que claramente sentía por ella, aunque pensarlo solo incrementaba sus ganas de hacerlo. Iba a verla dentro de no mucho, y no sabía cómo mirarla o tratarla estando en clase. Dudaba poder mantener un gesto serio si por su cabeza lo único que pasaba cuando la miraba era su bonita sonrisa. Recordó divertido cómo había corrido escaleras abajo persiguiéndole por no querer contarle el pequeño secreto que había compartido con su padre. Puede que algún día se lo dijese, quién sabe. Por ahora lo que ansiaba era que la semana pasase rápido hasta el sábado, cuando por fin podría ir a casa de Michelle a disfrutar de su, hasta ahora, accidentada cena. Estarían juntos, a solas, sin posibles interrupciones y con comida hecha por ella, aunque él, por supuesto, llevaría algún postre o acompañamiento. Además llevaría su libro de cuentos, con intención de terminar la historia que tenían pendiente. Se preguntó si también se tumbarían en su sofá, acurrucados uno en el otro como la última vez. En ese punto sus fantasías se disparaban sin poder evitarlo.

\- … tetas de Michelle. – Oyó decir a Marcos.

\- ¿Eh? – Se volvió como un resorte hacia el rubio que mostró una expresión enfurruñada.

\- Ah, así sí me escuchas, ¿no?

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- No me estás haciendo caso. – Le acusó, pero al momento sonrió con picardía. – Estabas pensando en Michelle, ¿a que sí?

\- ¡N-no! –En cuanto lo dijo, supo que un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas estaba delatando sus palabras. – ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque siempre se te pone la misma cara de idiota. – Marcos apoyó los codos en la mesa, cruzó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. – Sé sincero. Kanako dice que cuando te vio tenías cara de no haber dormido, y yo solo veo una explicación posible. – Alzó una ceja de forma muy sugerente.

\- P-pues que extrañaba la cama. – Se explicó atropelladamente. – ¿Qué va a ser?

\- O que follaste. – Afirmó rotundamente. – Está claro.

\- ¡No hice eso! – Respondió con las mejillas coloradas. – No sé dónde lo ves tan claro.

\- Pues Kanako dice…

\- ¿Y no te dice qué le gustaría que le regalases? – Preguntó con cierta inquina.

\- No, tío. – Marcos resopló rascándose la nuca. – Es que no se me ocurre nada. Nada original, claro, y que entre dentro de mi presupuesto y también…

Akari respiró aliviado. Por suerte para él, desde que habían empezado su relación, Marcos resultaba una persona facilísima de despistar. Bastaba con nombrar a la japonesa y él hacía lo demás. Resultaba enternecedor viendo cómo se le llenaba la boca hablando de ella. Alex salió de su cuarto y se quedó mirando al rubio también con una sonrisa enternecida.

\- Akari. – Llamó el moreno. – No te descuides, que vas a perder el autobús.

\- Oh, gracias. – Acabó de un trago lo que le quedaba de té y se encaminó a su cuarto.

\- A ver. – Dijo Alex dirigiéndose a Marcos y ocupando el lugar que había dejado el japonés. – Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Tienes algo pensado para el regalo?

\- No. – Dijo con pesadumbre. – La verdad es que no. – Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Alex. – ¿Tienes alguna idea tú?

\- Que se me ocurra ahora de repente, no. – Admitió. Marcos frunció los labios de nuevo. – Pero tengo otra cosa. – Alex rebuscó en su bolsillo bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de su compatriota. Sacó la cartera, abriendo la parte de la billetera. Tras un suspiro, sacó dinero y se lo tendió a Marcos. – Toma.

\- ¿… y esto? – Preguntó inseguro mirando los billetes.

\- Seguramente no se te ocurrió ahorrar nada para comprarle algo, ¿me equivoco? – La expresión de disculpa de su rostro fue respuesta suficiente. – Pues eso, cógelo. – Agitó los billetes en dirección a Marcos, que vaciló. – Venga, anda, antes de que me arrepienta.

\- Vale, vale. – Cogió el dinero sin poder disimular una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. – Gracias.

\- Eso sí. – Le señaló muy serio. – Más te vale comprarle algo bonito.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Voy a ir ahora mism… ehh… - Carraspeó. – D-después. Después de clase, claro.

Marcos apartó la vista maldiciendo. Mierda. Ahora le daría la charla sobre lo importante que era ir a clase y que no debía descuidarse o volvería a suspender, y todo el pack completo. Ya lo sabía, lo tenía muy presente, pero ¡esto era una ocasión excepcional! No se iba a convertir en una costumbre, solo necesitaba hacer una compra de urgencia hoy por las circunstancias. De hecho si encontrase algo pronto volvería a clase y… bueno, no. Tampoco iba a ser tan hipócrita. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario. Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a discutir si era necesario, pero en su lugar se encontró una sonrisa comprensiva en Alex.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa. – Le dijo el moreno. – Tú no me cuentas qué vas a hacer y yo no te pregunto cómo has pasado la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos tardó un momento en procesar lo que le insinuaba. Llegó a preguntarse si no se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza para estar insinuándole que se saltase las clases hoy. – ¿D-de verdad…?

\- ¿Qué clase de persona sería si dejo que la líes nada más empezar? – Se pasó los dedos por el pelo. – No me hace gracia, pero sé más previsor la siguiente vez. Además. – Sonrió con complicidad. – No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero vas a llegar tarde.

\- ¡Gracias, Alex!

Se había levantado de la silla con entusiasmo, había cogido su mochila (para mantener las formas) y se había ido al punto en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Tenía tiempo, dinero, beneplácito de sus amigos, un montón de tiendas a su alcance y una novia a la que sorprender. Sólo le faltaba lo más importante… una buena idea.

Más tarde, Kanako estaba en el salón de su casa pintándose las uñas canturreando con una sonrisa en los labios. Era su cumpleaños y tenía un montón de mensajes de felicitación en su teléfono. El primero había sido el de Marcos, que incluso le había mandado un mensaje de voz cantándole el cumpleaños feliz. Recordarlo le hizo sonreír con más ganas. Aunque a veces le costase creérselo, era una realidad: estaba saliendo con Marcos. Después de tantas idas y venidas e insinuaciones que no eran más que declaraciones encubiertas habían dado el paso y ella no podía ser más feliz. Sylvester les había concedido el día libre, así que más tarde había quedado con el rubio para ir a tomar algo y celebrar de una forma más íntima su cumpleaños antes de juntarse por la noche con el resto. No iban a ser muchos. Era un día de diario, y no había habido tiempo de preparar nada dado todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, pero en ese momento estar con Marcos era todo el regalo que necesitaba. Le hacía mucha ilusión poder pasear con él de la mano, o poder darle un beso porque sí. Estaba siendo muy ñoña, sí, lo tenía muy presente, ¿y qué? Podía permitirse ser todo lo ñoña que quisiese, y al que no le guste, que no mire. Como añadido, además de estar bien las cosas entre ellos, Iván y Marcos habían solucionado sus diferencias. No podía pedir más. Bueno, quizá que Marcos estuviese ya con ella, pero no se podía tener todo, así que lo que sí habían hablado es que pasaría la noche con ella, con todos los extras que eso tenía. Se le escapó una pequeña risita. Iba a ser un gran cumpleaños.

\- Ay, pero QUÉ MONA eres cuando estás contenta. – Dijo Yaeko mirándola con ojos brillantes.

\- No te metas conmigo. – Protestó con la boca pequeña.

\- Es que es verdad, no lo digo por chinchar. – Se sentó a su lado, observando cómo manejaba la pequeña brocha del esmalte con agilidad. – Y estás más guapa.

\- Eso es que me miras con buenos ojos. – Le respondió al tiempo que le daba un pequeño empujón cariñoso con el hombro.

\- Es porque OTRO te mira con buenos ojos. – Vio a su amiga ruborizarse ligeramente intentando disimular una sonrisa inevitable.

\- Pues sí, y qué. – Cedió al fin con una pequeña carcajada. – Ya me tocaba, ¿no?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y dime. – Se acercó a ella en actitud confidencial. – ¿Dónde vais a ir?

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. – Me dijo que era "un sitio chulo", o algo así.

\- Ay, qué bonito, vuestra primera cita formal como pareja. – Dijo Yaeko con emoción contenida.

\- ¡No es una…! Bah. – Kanako enrojeció intentando parecer ofendida y fracasando estrepitosamente al curvarse las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa. – Déjame.

\- Jijiji. – Yaeko le dio un abrazo. – Qué fácil es ponerte roja.

\- Así no puedo pintarme las uñas. – Kankano intentó librarse de ella. – ¿Tú no estabas haciendo la comida?

\- ¡Uy! – Se levantó del sofá de un salto. – ¡La comida!

Kanako observó a Yaeko saliendo disparada con una expresión triunfal en la cara. Aunque tenía razón. Iba a ser la primera vez que saldría con Marcos a solas, y además en su cumpleaños. Estaba muy ilusionada al respecto y precisamente por eso le apetecía arreglarse para su encuentro con Marcos. Todos a su alrededor les habían felicitado, y, en algunos casos, no habían dudado en decirles cosas como que ya era hora, o mostrar claros signos de alivio. Incluso Joseph, que a media mañana le había enviado un ramo de flores enorme con una tarjeta escrita en un impecable japonés, tanto felicitándole el cumpleaños como su relación con el rubio, había remarcando que si en algún momento Marcos le daba problemas o necesitaba consejo o ayuda no dudase en contactar con él. Los dos eran muy conscientes de todos los problemas que habían ocasionado a sus amigos. Les debían mucho, así que la mejor forma de empezar a pagárselo era haciendo las cosas bien.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, y tras recoger la mesa, se sentaron a charlar en el sofá. Al menos a intentarlo, ya que el móvil de Kanako vibraba cada poco con mensajes de Marcos que la hacían sonreír tontamente.

\- ¿Pero no os vais a ver ahora? – Preguntó Yaeko sinceramente intrigada ante la insistencia.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por? – La inocencia de su afirmación provocó una risita en su amiga.

\- Porque cualquiera lo diría con tanto mensajito.

\- No es eso, es que… está… - Su voz se diluyó al oír de nuevo el móvil y mirar el consiguiente mensaje con una sonrisa. – Que… ¿qué decía?

\- Nada, da igual. – Replicó Yaeko agitando la cabeza con condescendencia.

Un momento más tarde se oyó el timbre del portal, provocando fue Kanako fuese casi corriendo a abrir. Descolgó el interfono enredando los dedos en el cable mientras contestaba con voz melosa.

\- ¿Sí? – Se le iluminó el rostro. – Hola Maruu… Sí, bajo ya. – Soltó una risita. – Sí. Que sí bajo… Pero si no me dejas colgar no puedo bajar… - Risita de nuevo. – Tonto… que sí. Bien… Nos vemos ahora.

Colgó el telefonillo y se fue canturreando hasta su cuarto para coger el bolso y una chaqueta ligera. Se despidió ilusionada de Yaeko y bajó las escaleras andando para no perder tiempo llamando el ascensor. Cuando salió a la calle, vio a Marcos. Estaba apoyado en la pared golpeándose el talón de un pie con la puntera del otro, pero al ruido de la puerta, se había girado hacia ella luciendo una gran sonrisa y caminando en su dirección. Ella se adelantó para darle un beso ligero en los labios, pero entonces él la rodeó con los brazos con un beso mucho más intenso que temió que acabase con su pintalabios del todo. Al separarse apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza, hablando en voz dulce y baja muy cerca de su oído.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Nako. – Se separó lo justo para poder verla la cara, con las manos aún en su cintura.

\- Gracias. – Llevó la mano a su mejilla, intentando quitarle de los labios la marca de carmín. – Qué pronto has venido.

\- Tenía ganas de verte. – Replicó con alegría. La soltó, dándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. – ¿Vamos?

Lejos de allí, en un despacho de la universidad, Michelle llevaba un rato con el móvil en la mano, mirando el mensaje de Yaeko sobre que Kanako ya se había ido de casa. Era algo que llevaba esperando toda la mañana. Sabía que iba a ver esas palabras escritas de un momento a otro. Creía haberse preparado lo suficiente para, una vez apareciesen en su teléfono, saber reaccionar a ellas. Se había preparado, solo tenía que responder un "Ok, ya vamos", recoger su escritorio, avisar a Akari y Eva y caminar unos pasos hacia el despacho de Joseph. Hacer todo eso implicaría encontrarse con el japonés una vez más para ir a una celebración fuera de la universidad. Esa mañana inevitablemente se habían visto en clase. Su profesionalidad, o eso esperaba, se había impuesto, y había conseguido dar la clase con normalidad. Eso no quitaba que se había tenido que forzar a mirar menos para él que de costumbre. Cada vez que se giraba hacia le encerado notaba su mirada en la nuca. Si se concentraba casi podía oírle suspirar, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mano en la palma, mirándola con atención. Incluso había reducido el nivel de preguntas que hacía normalmente durante la lección solo para no tener que darle la palabra inconscientemente. Aunque tenía más claro que nunca que ese beso que al final no fue había sido la decisión correcta, se preguntaba, teniendo en cuenta lo duro que se le estaba haciendo ya en la situación actual, si hubiera sido mucho peor habiéndoselo dado. Al menos habría calmado parcialmente sus ganas de él.

Al acabar la clase sólo habían necesitado un cruce de miradas y una pequeña sonrisa para decirse sin palabras que se verían más tarde a la hora de comer. Él había remoloneado recogiendo con parsimonia. Ella había hecho lo propio y cuando sus ojos se encontraron estuvo a punto de llamarle. Entonces habían irrumpido sus compañeros de clase, diciéndole que si le quedaba mucho, así que se había mordido el labio y ambos se habían conformado con un "hasta luego". Durante la comida habían podido estar un poco más relajados, más juntos… tan juntos que habían comido sintiendo la pierna de uno pegado a la del otro. Incluso Akari había llegado a moverla en una pequeña caricia contra la suya. Tampoco hizo nada por evitar los roces no tan casuales de sus brazos sobre la mesa. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos seguir tocándole, sintiéndole, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos más primarios. Se humedecía los labios sin darse cuenta ansiando el beso que había quedado en el tintero, y los las miradas cómplices que intercambiaban aceleraban su pulso como un coche de carreras en la recta final. Probaban el uno la comida del otro casi sin necesidad de preguntarse, como una costumbre que no le disgustaba en absoluto. La conversación fluía y era capaz de sentirse ella misma, sin necesidad de pensar lo que podía o no podía decir, sin trabas más allá de las evidentes. Y todo lo había conseguido él. Akari se había convertido en esa persona que había entrado en su vida llamando al timbre, se había acomodado en ella y no pensaba echarle. Si algo le impedía en esos momentos traspasar la última barrera que quedaba entre ellos, era Eva. Si bien es cierto que no debían cortarse tanto como ella creía, porque incluso su discreta amiga ponía expresiones de asombro ante alguno de sus gestos de cariño. Ese mismo día, aprovechando que Akari había ido al baño, la alemana le lanzó una mirada muy significativa y Michelle no se contuvo.

\- Adelante, dilo. – Suspiró resignada.

\- Pero…

\- Sé que quieres decir algo. – La cortó con una sonrisa. – Hazlo.

\- Parecéis una pareja.

La declaración de Eva la dejó sin palabras. Era muy consciente de que su relación con Akari se había estrechado últimamente, no podía ocultarlo, pero tampoco esperaba que fuese tan evidente para el resto. Naturalmente la alemana conocía de sobra los sentimientos que albergaba por Akari, así que tampoco podía negarlo.

\- Sí… bueno. – Noto un pequeño rubor en contra de su voluntad. – Puede que un poco.

\- Me alegro por vosotros. – Sonrió con melancolía. – Está bien que una de nosotras sea… - Carraspeó. – Se lo pase bien.

\- Eva, cielo. – Posó la mano en la suya, acariciándole los nudillos con cariño. – ¿Quieres hab…?

\- Todo va bien. – La interrumpió con una expresión que contradecía sus palabras. – Tengo muchos trabajos que entregar últimamente y no he dormido mucho, pero no te preocupes.

Y tan poco. El aspecto de Eva en los últimos días no estaba siendo nada halagador. La semana pasada habían tenido la firme sospecha de que Adolf no había ido a dormir a casa. Había tenido un comportamiento errático impropio de él e incluso un par de días se había excusado de pasar por la universidad a causa de sus dolores. La persona que más sufría todo aquello, era la dulce Eva. Era la única persona con la que seguía tratando, por decirlo de algún modo, de una forma más o menos regular, si es que su escasa comunicación podía llamarse así. Ni siquiera Shokichi era capaz de hablar con él más allá de tres o cuatro frases seguidas. Los rumores sobre él corrían como la pólvora, y las especulaciones acerca del porqué de su estado y comportamiento eran cada vez más diversas. La preocupación de su equipo de trabajo era más que notable y empezaba a afectar a su rendimiento y coordinación. Naturalmente Eva no era ajena al ambiente opresivo alrededor de su tutor y aunque intentase centrarse en sus tareas afectaba su ya de por si tocado estado de ánimo con todo ese tema.

\- He quedado luego con Joseph. – Informó Michelle, intentando desviar la conversación a temas más alegres. – Tiene coche aquí, así que podemos ir con él a casa de las chicas.

\- ¿Joseph? – Preguntó Eva algo sorprendida. – Pero… ¿qué tal están las cosas?

\- Mejor. – Respondió sinceramente. – Está poniendo de su parte por normalizar las cosas.

\- Me alegro. – Suspiró aliviada. – Mejor así entonces.

Joseph… Sí. Por si fuese poco haber estado con él hace dos días en casa de Shokichi había sido ella la que le había ofrecido ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kanako. Sabía de sobra el cariño que le tenía a la japonesa y, en especial, a Marcos, al que llegaba a tener un tanto consentido. Aunque no hubiese expresado su deseo de ir a la celebración abiertamente, cuando Michelle se lo propuso pudo ver una expresión de sincera alegría en su rostro. Puede que su presencia fuese un poco incómoda, pero quería poner de su parte para seguir teniendo una relación cordial sin malos entendidos. También parecía congeniar con Akari, así que en general poder relacionarse con él estando con más gente le haría más llevadero el trato con Joseph.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – Preguntó Akari volviendo a recuperar su sitio al lado de Michelle.

\- Ah… nada. – Michelle se puso el pelo tras la oreja. Las palabras de Eva sobre que parecían una pareja resonaban en su cabeza. – De Joseph y eso. – Volvía a notar la pierna de Akari contra la suya y miró a Eva con cierta culpabilidad, aunque su amiga simplemente sonrió. – Sobre cómo ir al cumple.

\- Ah, sí. – Respondió el japonés con alegría. – Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que cuando estuviésemos listos que le avisásemos.

\- ¿Te avisó a ti? – Preguntó Michelle intrigada.

\- Sí. Bueno, en realidad no fue para avisarme. – Aclaró. – Supuso que me lo dirías tú, pero me escribió para preguntarme si pasábamos a por Alex.

Y así se lo había dicho, con toda la naturalidad del mundo hacía apenas unas horas. Ahora ahí estaba. A punto de verle de nuevo para ir a casa de las chicas. La celebración se centraría en Kanako, y su mente fantaseaba con llevarle a algún rincón en algún momento de despiste y comerle la boca como no habían hecho el día anterior. Era injusto que su vida profesional atase su vida privada. Fuera de la universidad deberían ser dos personas adultas con libertad para conocerse, encapricharse e iniciar una relación si les daba la gana. Maldita sociedad llena de prejuicios y malos pensamientos. ¿Acaso iba a dejar de ser mejor profesora si daba clase a alguien con quien además compartía una relación carnal? Aplicaba siempre los mismos criterios de corrección a las tareas que mandaba y exámenes que corregía, de hecho ni siquiera miraba el nombre de la persona hasta el final. ¿Qué más daba si después de eso salían juntos, se iban a casa y la empotraba contra la pared? ¡Hasta su padre, que trabaja nada más y nada menos que para la NASA, le había dado el visto bueno! La culpa de todo esto era por los débiles de mente que no saben poner límites a sus relaciones para acabar pagándolo aquellos con más de dos dedos de frente, como ella.

Soltó un bufido exasperado. Rezongar no le iba a ayudar a cambiar la situación, así que cogió el móvil y escribió a Yaeko diciendo que en breves saldrían. Mandó sendos mensajes a Akari y Eva indicándoles que se acercasen al despacho de Joseph para ir a casa de las chicas. Dejó su teléfono a un lado y tamborileó con los dedos encima de la mesa. El móvil sonó casi al momento con un mensaje confirmativo del japonés diciendo que estaban en camino. Sus amigos tardarían un poco en llegar y prefería esperarles en su despacho para ir juntos con Joseph y no tener que quedarse a solas con él. Aún no se sentía preparada para algo así, por lo que mientras tanto sacó una barrita energética de su mochila. Iba a pasar tiempo con Akari y eso le ponía nerviosa, y los nervios le producían hambre. Y estaba muy hambrienta. Su ansia de comida le llevó a pensar en la cena que tendría con el japonés ese mismo sábado. Tenía multitud de ideas y propuestas en la cabeza, pero todavía no se había parado a pensar un menú concreto. Naturalmente haría alguna de sus especialidades, pero le costaba decidirse por cuál. Al final probablemente acabaría preguntándole a él por sus preferencias, pero aun así le gustaría poder sorprenderle o, al menos, hacer una presentación original. Sabía que en la cultura japonesa la presentación de la comida tanto como la variedad de ingredientes usados, era algo muy valorado y tenía que estar a la altura. Estaba muy emocionada con la perspectiva de prepararle algo de cenar, y, sobre todo, poder disfrutar de una velada a solas. Con la tensión más que palpable que había entre ellos, no tenía ni idea de qué podría llegar a pasar, pero desde luego cada vez tenía más claro que no sería capaz de pararlo. Miró su mano con cierta frustración. Se había acabado su tentempié, y al mirar la hora apenas habían pasado un par de minutos. Revolvió en su mochila buscando algo más de comer sin éxito. Gruñó una maldición por lo bajo. Estaba convencida de que tenía más cosas guardadas. Colocó la mochila en la mesa con un golpe que hizo dar un bote a sus compañeros más cercanos decidida a encontrar algo más que llevarse a la boca cuando oyó una voz dulcemente conocida.

\- ¿Michelle? – Al levantar la cabeza se topó con el rostro de Akari, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- Oh, hola. – Le sonrió en un puro arranque de felicidad y al prestar un poco más de atención a su entorno vio también a Eva. – Qué rápido habéis llegado.

\- Sí, quedamos en la biblioteca de esta facultad para estar más cerca. – Admitió rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto. Recojo todo esto y nos vamos.

Rápidamente Michelle metió en su mochila todo lo que había sacado y se la colgó al hombro, despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Al salir se percató de la bolsa de frutos secos que llevaba Akari cuando éste hizo ruido al coger un poco y llevárselo a la boca. Le dio envidia, pero le sabía mal pedirle. Seguramente él también tenía hambre, porque también llevaba muchas horas en la facultad. Siguió caminando recordándose a sí misma meter más comida la próxima vez y entonces se encontró ante ella la mano de Akari.

\- Toma. – Le ofreció sus frutos secos con una sonrisa. – Para ti.

\- No, no. – Intentó apartarle la muñeca, algo avergonzada. ¿Tanta cara de hambre había puesto? – No te preocupes.

\- No voy a comer más. – Insistió él. Sabía que no lo decía en serio. – Se van a echar a perder.

\- Bueno… - Cogió la bolsa con timidez y frunció el ceño con fingida molestia. – Pero porque la comida no se desperdicia.

\- Claro, claro. – Respondió Akari.

Los tres se rieron divertidos. A Michelle no dejaba de sorprenderle la capacidad que tenía Akari para saber qué estaba pensando en cada momento. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, no tener que expresar cada cosa que sentía o pensaba para que él la entendiese a la perfección, y de una forma natural, no porque la hubiese estudiado como si de un animal de laboratorio se tratase, como era el caso de Joseph. Tras ofrecerle a Eva, que rechazó el ofrecimiento amablemente, siguió comiendo hasta que llegaron al despacho del susodicho y llamaron a la puerta. Oyeron la voz de Joseph dándole paso.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron al hombre de espaldas observando el cuadro con el retrato de Michelle colgado tras la mesa de su escritorio. Al momento se giró hacia ellos en un gesto estudiado con una amplia sonrisa mirando a Michelle y suspirando.

\- ¡Ah! Nada como la original. – Se volvió a Akari con complicidad. – Aunque la copia sea un gran sustituto.

\- Joseph… - Empezó Michelle con la voz cargada de paciencia.

\- Era broma, era broma. – Rió haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia. – Veníais muy alegres, por favor, seguid así. – El tono sutil de súplica no pasó desapercibido en el grupo. – Estamos de celebración, ¿no?

\- Claro. – Intervino Akari intentando relajar tensiones. – Ya estamos preparados, así que cuando quieras nos vamos.

\- Por supuesto.

Tras coger Joseph su chaqueta, salieron de su despacho, el cual cerró con llave, y al momento se puso a la altura de Akari, posándole una mano en el hombro con total confianza y preguntándole acerca del su entrenamiento. Michelle quedó algo rezagada con Eva, intercambiando con ella una mirada algo extrañada. ¡Hombres! Un día se pegan y al día siguiente son los mejores amigos del mundo. Era preferible así, desde luego, pero no dejaba de llamarle la atención.

En la zona de aparcamiento reservada a los miembros de la universidad, encontraron el lujoso coche de Joseph. Akari, que seguía charlando animadamente con él, se colocó en el asiento del copiloto, dejando a las dos mujeres detrás, a sabiendas de que a Eva seguía le resultaba demasiado enérgico Joseph e iría mejor con Michelle. La alemana aprovechó la intimidad de los asientos posteriores y la música, a un volumen muy conveniente, para hablar con Michelle sobre sus respectivos días. El trayecto se les hizo a todos más corto de lo esperado y aparcaron sin dificultades. Cuando llamaron al timbre, Yaeko, usando a Alex casi de guardaespaldas a causa de Joseph, les invitó a entrar con entusiasmo. Sheila e Iván, el último subido a una silla mientras colocaba una guirnalda en la que se leía "feliz cumpleaños", les saludaron con un gesto de la mano.

\- Gracias por venir. – Dijo Yaeko. – Siento haberos avisado con tan poco tiempo. Es que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente…

\- No te preocupes. – Michelle la sonrió. – Lo importante es que ya está todo bien.

\- Sí. – Dijo Alex mirándoles con picardía. – Ya solo quedáis vosotros.

\- ¡ALEX! – Akari se había puesto rojo. Yaeko se reía por lo bajo y Michelle había apartado la cara avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros con inocencia. – Es verdad.

\- Vamos, vamos, Akari. – Dijo Joseph. – Si sabes que tiene raz…

\- ¡Hemos venido a preparar una fiesta! – Espetó Eva provocando las miradas de todos. Michelle la miró eternamente agradecida. – Deberíamos ayudar al resto.

Con un infinito alivio de los dos aludidos, todos empezaron a tomar parte en los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa. Ya solo faltaban la cumpleañera y su querido novio, que en ese momento se encontraban en una acogedora cafetería, compartiendo una _fondue_ de chocolate con frutas cortadas. Se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa donde, pese a estar uno enfrente del otro, podían tener los pies enredados. Sobre la mesa, jugueteaban con las manos, excusa que aprovechaba Marcos perfectamente para pedirle a Kanako que le diese alguna fruta mojada en el chocolate a la boca.

El rubio estaba en una nube. Se alegraba de estar a solas con ella, porque sí, estaba siendo ñoño, empalagoso y cursi. Después de todo lo que había criticado a Alex con sus correspondientes burlas, él se estaba portando igual o peor, y, aunque ahora podía entenderlo, ni muerto admitiría que le hacía estúpidamente feliz estar así con Kanako. Estaba preciosa a sus ojos, y se divertía diciéndoselo para verla enrojecer. Cuando quería la besaba, y cuando le apetecía, también la abrazaba, y ella hacía lo mismo. Estaba deseando darle el regalo que le había comprado, aunque estaba algo preocupado por su reacción. A él le parecía original, bonito y práctico… pero quizá arriesgado para ser su primer regalo de cumpleaños como su pareja. Por si acaso, con el dinero extra que le había dado Alex le había comprado un detalle más. No era algo que tuviese pensado de antes, pero en cuanto lo vio en el escaparate supo que tenía que ser para ella. Ahí lo tenía, en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, y ese era el mejor momento para dárselo. Soltó su mano un momento ante el gesto extrañado de Kanako.

\- Tengo que darte una cosa. – Dijo con misterio.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – A Kanako le brilló la mirada, intrigada y emocionada. – ¿Qué es?

\- Ahora lo verás. – Sonrió con picardía. – Cierra los ojos. – Sacó el pequeño paquetito donde se leía "felicidades", le colocó ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba y lo dejó en ellas. Pudo ver la sonrisa de Kanako al sentirlo. – Ya está.

\- A ver, a ver…

Tenía un pequeño envoltorio cuadrado en forma de sobre en las manos. Kanako empezó a despegar el celo que se encontraba en el lateral con cierta ansiedad volcando el contenido en su mano. Una pulsera de cuero negro trenzado con dos vencejos metálicos en el lado opuesto del broche cayó en su mano. Era sencilla, pero muy bonita. La examinó de cerca emocionada.

\- Felicidades, Nako. – Le dijo Marcos.

\- Muchas gracias. – Se inclinó por encima de la mesa para darle un beso en los labios. – Me gusta mucho.

\- Cuando la vi me acordé de ti. – Le confesó. – Porque tiene pájaros, y son dos… como nosotros… y… - Se sintió sonrojar. En su cabeza no había sonado tan rematadamente cursi. – Y bueno. – Carraspeó. – Así puedes pensar en mí cuando te la pongas, como yo pensé en ti cuando la vi. – Remató con un murmullo.

Kanako movió la silla a su lado para lanzarse a sus brazos y darle un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior. Le pidió que se la pusiese y tras ver la hora, Marcos la convenció para volver a casa, donde todos aguardaban su llegada.

A Kanako lo único que le habían dicho era que además de Alex y Akari, la única que estaría era Sheila, y, si acaso, Iván. Aunque ahora el número de personas que la esperaba no era muy superior, sí que lo era lo suficiente como para poder darle la sorpresa entre todos. Marcos había dado el aviso de que iban para allá, y el resto esperó pacientemente su llegada. Antes de subir al piso, el mexicano tuvo el detalle de llamar al timbre para que todos pudieran tomar posiciones. Se quedaron todos formando un corro en la entrada, completamente en silencio, y les oyeron charlar a través de la puerta. Concretamente oyeron una risita de Kanako acompañado del sonido de las llaves.

\- Maru, así no puedo abrir. – Una nueva risita.

\- ¿Ah no? – Oyeron responder juguetón. – Entonces si hago esto…

Las carcajadas al otro lado de la puerta mientras Kanako le pedía al chico que parase, les dio a entender que estaba haciéndole cosquillas. Dentro, el grupo sonrió, aunque pudieron oír un pequeño suspiro exasperado de Michelle preguntándose si no iban a entrar en casa nunca. Al final oyeron el ruido de la cerradura y con una cuenta hacia atrás de Yaeko se prepararon para darle la bienvenida.

\- ¡SORPRESA!

\- ¿Qué…? – Se quedó parada en la puerta contemplando a todos a su alrededor. Poco a poco el rubor fue subiendo a sus mejillas acompañado de una sonrisa enorme. – Ay… ay… jo… - Se giró emocionada a Marcos, que la animó con un gesto de cabeza a que dijese algo al resto. – Muchas gracias. – Se llevó una mano a la cara. – Gracias por venir.

Se fueron acercando a Kanako felicitándola por su cumpleaños, que agradeció a todos el haber ido a su casa una vez más. Marcos se apartó dejándola disfrutar y disfrutando él mismo de su cara emocionada. Un momento después una presencia a su lado le hizo girar la cabeza.

\- ¿La llevaste a donde te dije? – Preguntó Joseph con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. – Respondió con alegría. – Nos ha gustado mucho, gracias.

\- No hay de qué. – Inclinó levemente la cabeza, complacido. – Todo sea por ver a una pareja feliz. Me alegra ver que al final os decidisteis.

\- Sí… - Marcos se rascó la nuca algo avergonzado. – Aunque creo que deberías reñirme, o algo así. Fue todo… - Resopló significativamente. – Complicado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Le posó una mano en el hombro mirándole con cara de consecuencias. – Creo que todos lo sabemos. – Suspiró pesadamente. – Tengo que pedirte disculpas, Marcos. Me he centrado demasiado en mis propios problemas y te he fallado cuando más necesitabas consejo y apoyo. Lo siento.

\- Tranquilo. – Marcos le miró algo intrigado. Le sorprendía oír que Joseph podía tener problemas que le evitasen pensar otras cosas. – Pero… y esos problemas… ¿ya están solucionados? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

\- Bueno… supongo que sí. – Sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en Akari, que en ese momento tenía apoyada la mano en las lumbares de Michelle mientras felicitaban a Kanako.

\- La próxima vez que tengas problemas puedes hablar conmigo. – Marcos se señaló a sí mismo sacando pecho orgulloso. – Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Amigos. Joseph oía esa palabra mucho en los últimos días. Puede que no fuese tan malo confiar en alguien para hablar y poder abrirse como le habían enseñado toda la vida. En una sociedad como la que él estaba acostumbrado a moverse, los secretos e intimidades se comerciaban como los valores en bolsa. Dejar ver demasiado de uno mismo era un signo de debilidad. En su caso, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida, fuese al nivel que fuese, hasta el momento en el que Michelle le había rechazado. Hasta entonces no había entendido la necesidad de abrirse a otra persona cuando el dolor es algo intangible como una estaca en el corazón. En su caso ese alguien con el que desahogarse había sido, paradójicamente, una parte del problema, al que no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar. La forma de ser de Akari y el cariño que despertaba en todo su entorno le había hecho reflexionar profundamente sobre sus propias convicciones y, aunque le resultase molesto cambiar su perspectiva de la vida en apenas unos meses, algo en él empezaba a cambiar para mejor.

Marcos, tras ver que la gente se dispersaba alrededor de Kanako, no aguantó mucho más tiempo al lado de Joseph y fue a abrazar a su novia por detrás, levantándola en el aire al grito de "Ya está, me toca a mí" con ella riendo y pataleando con alegría. El resto de chicas protestó diciendo que tenían cosas de las que hablar con la chica. Alex observó a cierta distancia, y en ese momento se percató de Akari que aunque su vista estaba dirigida al grupo de mujeres su atención estaba completamente centrada en Michelle. Se puso a su lado sin que se percatase de su presencia y oyó un sonoro suspiro en su amigo.

\- Vas a desgastarla si sigues mirándola así. – Le chinchó con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué? ¿Yo? – Farfulló atropelladamente. – N-no, yo… esto… estaba pensando… ehh… ¿hay comida?

\- Akari, tienes un sándwich en la mano. – Replicó Alex con una carcajada.

\- Ya lo sabía. – Masculló dando un bocado y evitando la vista de Alex.

\- Mírales que felices. – Comentó señalando a Marcos y Kanako. – Quién iba a decir que hace tres días no querían ni verse.

\- Ya… Aunque es más sorprendente lo bien que se lleva con Iván ahora. – En ese momento les estaban sacando fotos poniendo caras como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

\- Sí. Parece que todo va bien por fin. – Alex sonrió satisfecho. Miró a Akari con picardía. – A ver tú para cuando.

\- ¡Chss! – Golpeó el brazo del moreno. – Cállate, te va a oír. – En ese momento, ante el ímpetu de Akari, Michelle se giró hacia ellos, que la saludaron con un gesto de la mano. – ¿VES?

\- Ha sido culpa tuya, que eres un escandaloso. – Le acusó Alex. – Sinceramente, si es verdad que no habéis follado…

\- No lo hemos hecho. – Interrumpió. – Ya te lo he dicho.

\- … entonces deberíais hacerlo. – Remató. – Lo digo en serio.

Akari boqueó un par de veces sin palabras. Alex simplemente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que tenía toda la razón del mundo. Tras asegurarse de que Michelle no podía oírle, se tapó la boca con la mano bajando el tono hasta un ferviente murmullo.

\- ¿Crees que no me gustaría? – Suspiró apartando la mano. – Pues claro que sí. – Ya no susurraba pero hablaba en voz baja. – Me dais envidia. – Confesó con melancolía. – Además… a veces creo… A ver, esto es cosa mía, ¿de acuerdo? – Explicó atropelladamente. – No me lo ha dicho literalmente ni nada, es como una intuición, no vayas a creerte que…

\- Akari, que lo he pillado, sigue. – Animó Alex con una sonrisa.

\- Pues que… creo que no me diría que no si… bueno. – Apartó la vista al suelo algo avergonzado. – Si intentase algo con ella.

\- Amigo mío. – Dijo Alex palmeándole el hombro. – Eso no es una creencia tuya, eso es un hecho.

\- No digas eso. – Le pidió sin mucho convencimiento. – Sabes que no es tan fácil.

\- ¿Prefieres que sea fácil y seguir así o difícil y al menos disfrutarlo? – Preguntó Alex. – No sé, tío. Así estáis haciendo el tonto.

\- Bueno, es que Akari es un poco tonto. – Intervino Marcos uniéndose a la conversación.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó el aludido. – Si no sabes de qué estábamos hablando.

\- Déjame adivinarlo. – Se puso la mano en la barbilla haciéndose el interesante. – Empieza por "Mi…" y acaba por "…chelle", ¿verdad? – Miró a Alex que le sonrió y chocó los cinco con él.

\- Bah. – Akari acabó su sándwich de un mordisco, se sacudió las manos y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

\- Pero es verdad, tío, sois muy evidentes. Además. – Alzó una ceja muy sugerente. – Seguro que ella está deseando hacerte un hombre.

\- ¡Marcos! – Gritó Akari.

\- Uy, qué hambre. – Respondió el rubio juguetón esquivando su manotazo. – Voy a buscar algo de comer. – Huyó hacia una de las bandejas de sándwiches riéndose.

\- Yo también voy a coger algo. – Dijo Alex negando divertido con la cabeza. – ¿Te traigo alguno?

\- No, deja, ya voy yo ahora.

Se pasó una mano por la cara. Sabía que sus amigos no lo hacían con mala intención, pero comentarios como esos suponían una doble carga en su conciencia. Una porque le daban esperanzas, o, más bien, confirmaba sus sensaciones, y otra porque aumentaba sus ganas de intentar algo a sabiendas de que no deberían hacerlo. Huelga a decir que esa parte perdía fuerza y cada vez le importaban menos las consecuencias, pero se negaba a meter a Michelle en problemas de cualquier tipo. No sabía qué podía llegar a pasar cuando quedasen a solas. La observó charlando con las chicas. Ojalá él pudiera hacer como Marcos con Kanako, ir por detrás, posarle las manos en la cintura y darle un beso porque sí.

\- Si comes mientras miras no eres tan evidente. – Joseph le tendió un sándwich.

\- N-no estaba…

\- Akari… - Dijo con condescendencia. – Recuerda con quién estás hablando. – Sonrió viendo cómo le daba un mordisco mientras él hacía lo propio. – ¿Y qué? – Preguntó tras tragar. – ¿Cuándo te la vas a follar?

\- ¿Por qué todos me venís con lo mismo? – Rezongó Akari.

\- Porque la tensión sexual se huele. – Se inclinó ligeramente hacia él olfateándole. – Y mucho. Deberías masturbarte más a menudo o vas a reventar.

\- JOSEPH, POR FAVOR.

\- Lo digo por tu bien. – Insistió con gesto serio. – Masturbarse es una actividad sana y natural llena de beneficios.

\- Cállate, no hace falta que me los digas. – Dijo Akari elevando el tono.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – Michelle se acercó frunciendo el ceño y mirándoles a ambos. El japonés estaba sonrojado y Joseph tenía una expresión tranquila encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Nada. – Respondió. – Que Akari no se masturba lo suficiente.

\- Que no se… - No supieron qué clase de pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Michelle, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al mismo tiempo que carraspeaba volviendo a su expresión seria. – Pues deberías hacerlo. – Espetó Michelle intentando aparentar normalidad al tiempo que daba un sorbo al vaso que tenía en la mano con expresión nerviosa. – Venid ya, que vamos a dar los regalos.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Akari huyó del lado de Joseph para ir a los sofás, donde habían empezado a coger sitio el resto. Kanako estaba sentada en las piernas de Marcos, que había rodeado su cintura con los brazos. A su lado estaban Yaeko y Alex y en el otro sofá, Eva y Sheila con Iván a sus pies. Michelle se sentó con ellas y Akari se fue al suelo con Iván. Joseph prefirió quedarse de pie. En la mesa de café había una pila de paquetes que Kanako contempló algo abrumada mientras Yaeko y Alex se excusaban un momento para llevar la tarta.

\- No hacía falta todo esto. – Les dijo Kanako. – De verdad.

\- Claro que sí, Kana-chan. – Le hicieron un hueco para poner la tarta con los platos y los cubiertos para comerla.

\- ¿Cuánto has hecho la tarta? – Se extrañó mientras su amiga encendía las velas.

\- Esta mañana, pero estabas tan pendiente de hablar con Marcos que ni siquiera te diste cuenta.

Resonó un "oohh" mezclado con carcajadas al tiempo que Marcos la abrazaba contra sí intentando apartarle las manos de la cara enrojecida para darle un beso. Tras soplar las velas y repartir la tarta, Kanako empezó a abrir los regalos. El primero iba de parte de Alex y Yaeko. Era blandito y de buen tamaño, y lo abrió con curiosidad por una esquina. Sacó un pijama de color rosado que tenía una capucha con orejas y un pompón en el pantalón.

\- Ay, qué mono. – Dijo Sheila.

\- Como vimos que te gustó el que tiene Marcos de dinosaurio pensamos que te haría gracia. – Explicó Alex. Kanako enrojeció dándoles las gracias.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Dijo Yaeko. – Hay otra cosa dentro.

\- ¿Ah, sí…? – Kanako sacudió el envoltorio sobre sus piernas y cayó un paquete de preservativos.

\- Es para cuando te quite Marcos el pijama. – Dijo su amiga con picardía.

\- ¡YAEKO! – Gritó avergonzada tapándolo con el pijama.

\- Ey, ¡condones gratis! – Exclamó Marcos emocionado. Se rió al ver la vergüenza de Kanako.

\- Eh, que son de los caros. – Dijo Alex. – Para que veáis.

\- Mira, los podemos abrir esta noche, ¿eh, Nako? – Hizo botar a la mujer sobre sus piernas.

\- Demasiada información, Marcos. – Bufó Michelle.

Entre risas, pasaron al siguiente regalo. Era el de Iván, que le pidió que lo abriese sobre la mesa. Tenía una forma particular, y cuando al fin quitó el envoltorio descubrió un pequeño bonsái. Tenía un cartelito con dibujos explicando los cuidados básicos. El ruso le dijo que esperaba que así le perdiese el miedo a cuidar plantas, ofreciéndose a podarlo cuando hiciese falta. Sheila y Eva le regalaron en conjunto un set de baño, con cremas y geles de olores florales. El siguiente paquete grande, era de Michelle. Al abrirlo descubrió un bolso que le había encantado uno de los días que salieron de compras todas juntas, pero que en ese momento no podía permitirse. No era gran cosa, pero tenía una tira de plumas adornándolo y le había gustado mucho. Miró a Michelle sinceramente sorprendida.

\- Sí, todavía seguía en la tienda. – Le dijo leyéndola el pensamiento. – Lo miraste con mucho deseo, así que es tuyo.

\- Ya… pero me sorprende que te acordases.

\- La que creo que no se acordaba eras tú. – Le dijo con expresión divertida. – Yo me fijo en todo.

\- Sí, ya veo. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Muchas gracias. – Cogió otro paquete de la mesa.

\- Ah, ese es el mío. – Dijo Akari. – Espero que te guste.

Cabía en la palma de su mano. Al abrirlo descubrió un adorno para el pelo similar a un _kanzashi_ como el que había llevado en su _seijin no hi_. Tenía pequeñas florecitas colgando de la pieza central que formaba una mariposa.

\- Me gustó cómo te quedaba el que llevabas en el _sejin no hi_. – Explicó Akari.

\- Mira, Michelle. – Soltó Alex. – Otro que se fija en los detalles, sois iguales.

\- ¡Alex, tío! – Protestó Akari.

\- ¿Qué? – Increpó fingiendo inocencia. – ¿He dicho algo malo?

\- Venga, venga, luego nos reímos de Akari. – Cortó Marcos. – Abre el siguiente.

\- Voy, impaciente. – Fue a coger el que creía que quedaba cuando vio un paquete más pequeño en la mesa. – Uy, no había visto este.

\- Es el mío. – Respondió Joseph.

\- Oh.

Lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro había un elegante estuche negro. Al abrirlo, en el interior aterciopelado encontró un conjunto de pendientes y collar con la etiqueta que lo señalaba como plata de primera ley. La cadena estaba dividida en dos con un sencillo lanzo formando la pieza central del mismo, y cuyo diseño se repetía a menor escala en los pendientes. Kanako soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro, provocando que Marcos mirase con cierto rencor a Joseph.

\- Si no te gustan, o no son de tu estilo, puedo cambiártelos. – Ofreció amable.

\- No, no. – Apretó la cajita contra ella. – Me gustan mucho, gracias.

\- Tío, no vale. – Rezongó. – Me vas a hacer quedar mal.

\- Bueno, compénsaselo esta noche. Mira, acércate lo que puedes hacer es…

Marcos se inclinó hacia él, que empezó a susurrarle al oído. El resto lo único que vio es que el chico empezó a ponerse rojo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Cuando se apartó de él le miró con algo de pánico y se recolocó en el asiento abrazando a Kanako sin decir nada. La mujer le miró algo preocupada.

\- ¿Maru?

\- Nada, nada. – Apartó la vista haciendo un gesto despreocupado para que le ignorasen un momento.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Al intentar mirarle notó algo bajo ella que también le hizo enrojecer y volver a sentarse mirando al frente. - ¡DA IGUAL! Voy a abrir el que queda.

\- Marcos, ¿necesitas ir a refrescarte? – Chinchó Alex.

\- Al final van a necesitar los condones ya. – Comentó Michelle.

\- Entonces nos tendremos que ir. – Dijo Yaeko porque si se ponen a…

\- ¡Vale ya! – Dijo Kanako súper roja. – Por favor.

\- Venga no seáis así, que queda el Marcos. – Apoyó Akari.

\- Igual no te gusta. – Farfulló el rubio. – Todos te han regalado cosas chulas…

\- Seguro que está bien. – Le tranquilizó Kanako.

Todos aguardaron con cierta expectación y respiración contenida a que Kanako se deshiciese del envoltorio. Ante ellos apareció una especie de peluche con forma de perro tumbado sobre su panza, pero que no parecía tener el relleno típico. Era de grandes orejotas y una gran sonrisa y Kanako sonrió poniéndoselo a la altura de los ojos.

\- Oohh… un peluche. – Dijo Yaeko con voz soñadora. – Para que puedas abrazarle cuando no estés con éeeeel.

\- Es un peluche térmico. – Explicó Marcos algo picado. – Cuando fui a comprarlo oí a unas chicas decir que lo usaban cuando tenían la regla. – Oyó una pequeña carcajada contenida de la que no supo identificar el origen. – Qué. – Soltó picado. – Michelle me dijo que el calor va bien para esas cosas. – Dijo señalando a la mujer. Y es mono. Y práctico. Y ya está. – Ocultó la cara contra la espalda de Kanako, que le dio la mano con cariño.

\- Fíjate, al final vas a ser hasta mono. – Dijo Michelle.

\- A mí me gusta. – Dijo Eva.

\- Es más bonito que mi cojín. – Concedió Yaeko.

\- Y me da igual si no os gusta. – Kanako se abrazó al peluche apoyando la espalda en Marcos. – Es mi regalo y a mí me encanta.

El chico sonrió abrazándola con fuerza. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír. Quizá no tuviese el gusto de Alex para los detalles, ni el dinero de Joseph para comprarle cosas caras, o el sentido común para regalarle maquillaje o plantas, pero desde luego que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para hacerla feliz.

Poco después de aquello, decidieron retirarse. Al día siguiente todos tenían clases o trabajos que atender y necesitaban descansar. Marcos se quedó con Kanako bajo la firme promesa de que al día siguiente iría a clase sin faltar a nada. Y es que, aunque el amor fuese importante, ser un hombre de provecho también lo era si eso hacía feliz a la persona amada.


	92. Las penas con chocolate son menos

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Joseph siempre sabe qué decir para conseguir enrojecer de pura vergüenza a cualquiera, y siempre es divertido hacerlo XD. Para el ansiado capítulo de la cena te tocará esperar un poquito más (está en proceso :P) y el de esta seman es sólo un pequeño preámbulo ¡Esperamos que te guste igualmente! Y hasta puede que tengas algo de Amelia y Keiji en este capítulo, o más bien a Amelia comiéndose la cabeza con Keiji.**

**San Valentín, ese día amado por muchos y odiado por tantos otros que puede resultar cargante incluso hasta cuando estás enamorado. Corazones, canciones de amor, decoración en tonos rojos y rosas e imágenes de parejas empalagosas lo inundan todo, y todos sabemos que el exceso de dulce, nunca es bueno. no obstante el chocolate nunca está demás y, aunque uno no tenga pareja, una caja de bombones siempre es un buen regalo, sea cual sea la excusa.**

**Akari, gracias a sus compañeros de piso, se ha dado cuenta de algo relacionado con la cena con Michelle que le ha obligado a plantarse casi sin avisar en casa de Yaeko y Kanako. Junto a él, Amelia, a la cual tan sólo le han contado verdades a medias, está a punto de sufrir un repentino ataque de pánico ( o de vergüenza, ni ella misma parece tenerlo claro) que está a punto de aguarle la fiesta al resto.**

**La semana que viene veremos que las mudanzas nunca son sencillas, ni siquiera cuando son a la calle de al lado y con pocos muebles de por medio. Y si a eso le añadimos una informática enamorada y un boxeador que no tiene claro qué siente pueden llegar a complicarse _in extremis_. Salvo que seas un espectador, si te convierte en parte del público en lugar de formar parte de los actores, más te vale hacerte con un buen cuenco de palomitas y un asiento cómodo porque el espectáculo puede ser , valga la redundancia, espectacular.**

**\- Título: Las penas con chocolate son menos****  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 12722  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Yaeko, Kanako y Amelia **

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LAS PENAS CON CHOCOLATE SON MENOS**

_Hazla feliz_

Las palabras que Donatello le había dicho al despedirse se habían quedado grabadas en su cerebro e incluso en sus tímpanos. Podría recordar a la perfección su voz, el tono que había empleado y hasta la sonrisa de confianza que le dedicó después de decírselo. Había estado a punto de decir a Michelle qué era eso que le interesaba tanto a él como a su padre y que parecía coincidir, pero finalmente optó por no aclararlo. Aun así era obvio, los dos querían verla feliz, y Akari sentía que al pedirle eso, Donatello le había encomendado a él encargarse de la felicidad de Michelle. Al menos en parte. Si era sincero consigo mismo el hacerla feliz se había convertido al mismo tiempo en un objetivo y una obligación para él, y se sentía en parte responsable de su bienestar. Si bien eso era algo que ya le pasaba antes, después después el propio Donatello le dijese esas palabras se lo había tomado mucho más en serio. Haría que Michelle fuese feliz, implicara lo que implicase. Y por eso le había dicho que sí. Era la razón por la cual se había girado momentáneamente hacia ella para luego mirar a su padre y asentir, para hacerle entender que podía confiar en él y que se encargaría de lo que le había encomendado.

Conforme caminaba hacia casa de Yaeko y Kanako miró el calendario en su teléfono otra vez, queriéndose cerciorar de que la conversación con sus compañeros de piso la noche antes había sido real y no una tomadura de pelo por su parte. No había posibilidad ninguna de error, era tal y como le habían dicho; y en ese momento, con el estómago hecho un nudo y un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo no sabía qué estaba más, si ilusionado o nervioso. No sabría si Michelle se habría dado cuenta del día o no, quería creer que no porque tenía la corazonada de que si lo hacía seguro que cancelaría su cena, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando en cenar a solas con ella como para que una desafortunada fecha en el calendario les interrumpiese de nuevo. Ya habían tenido demasiados impedimentos, se negaba a que apareciesen más. Guardó de nuevo el teléfono y suspiró. Estaban a jueves, la cena era el sábado, sólo tendría que aguantar un par de días más y por fin podría estar a solas con ella, en su casa, los dos juntos, sin nadie más (salvo la gata), él y ella… Tan sólo de pensarlo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se llevó las manos a la cara, mirando a su alrededor por si algún viandante se había percatado y se estaba riendo de él, por fortuna parecía que nadie se dio cuenta. Se moría de ganas, y casi no podía creerse que estuviese tan cerca ese día que ansiaba con todo su ser. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien que esperar de esa cena, pero tras el tiempo que pasaron juntos en casa de Shokichi tenía mucha expectación por lo que podía llegar a pasar. Quizás, aprovechando su mutua compañía y la seguridad de que nadie los iba a interrumpir, se atrevería a dar el paso que no fue capaz en casa del rector. Puede que estando a solas, con la tranquilidad de estar en terreno sin testigos, se atreviese a besarla. Le había dado la impresión de que ella no le diría que no en caso de hacerlo, pero no podría asegurarlo. Puede que su mente se lo hiciese ver de esa manera para alimentar sus fantasías, o puede que realmente ella estuviese tan dispuesta a recibir uno de sus besos como a él le gustaba imaginarse.

No obstante el estómago se le cerraba en un nudo y la boca se le secaba al pensar en las posibles consecuencias de intentarlo ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Y si no quería volver a saber nada de él? ¿Cómo podría seguir mirándola a la cara? Preferiría operarse la cara, cambiar de nombre y mudarse de estado o incluso volver a Japón, que re-encontrarse con ella si intentaba un acercamiento y lo rechazaba. Vale, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, pero era bien cierto que no se atrevería a volver a su clase. Ni borracho, ni habiéndose metido entre pecho y espalda 3 botellas del vodka más barato que pudiese encontrar. Pero… ¿y si pasaba lo contrario? ¿Y si le aceptaba? ¿Qué ocurriría entre ellos? Era evidente que no podrían llevar una relación normal como la que tenían cualquiera de sus amigos, de hecho le daba la impresión de que no cambiaría mucho su situación respecto de la actual. Y, si ya le suponía prácticamente una tortura tenerla delante día tras día, a apenas un par de metros de distancia pero con una invisible e infranqueable barrera entre ellos; no se quería imaginar cómo de insoportable sería esa misma situación después de intimar más con ella. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Ya se preocuparía por ello, de momento tenía que concentrarse en importantísima misión que debía llevar a cabo esa tarde: preparar chocolate.

Llamó al telefonillo y la alegre voz de Yaeko al otro lado le saludó animándole a subir, así que sin hacerse esperar entró en el portal en cuanto la chica abrió y se metió en el ascensor. Por pura costumbre se miró en el espejo del mismo, tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en la cara de la cual no se conseguía deshacer por mucho que lo intentase. Sólo pensar que en dos días estaría cenando con Michelle conseguía que a sus labios asomase un gesto de alegría que no podía controlar. Y este se hacía aun más acusado al recordar que ella le había dicho que no se preocupase por llevar nada, que prepararía algo personalmente. Como si la situación no fuese ya lo suficientemente tentadora, encima Michelle iba a cocinar para él, y eso le provocaba una alegría que no sabía muy bien de dónde venía pero que le hacía sentirse cojonudamente bien. Se miró de nuevo al espejo. ¡Vaya cara de completo idiota que tenía! pero al menos era por una buena razón. Al llegar al piso de las chicas intentó mantener la compostura, pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta supo que no lo había conseguido, pues dos pares de ojos se posaron en él con perversa curiosidad.

\- Uy qué contento vienes, ni que hubieses foll…

\- Yaeko, no continúes esa frase- advirtió señalándola con el dedo- Y por cierto, hola.

\- Hola- le dijo medio riéndose- Pasa, anda.

\- Holaaaa- canturreó Kanako acercándose también

\- Mira quién está muy contenta también y a ella no le dices nada

\- Qué le voy a decir si ya los oigo para saber si follan o no

\- ¡Yaeko!- recriminó su amiga, con las mejillas encendidas y dándole un golpe en el brazo con bastante más fuerza de la que cabría esperar. La chica se frotó la zona adolorida y se quejó

\- ¡Ay Kana-chan! es que eres muy escandalosa

Entró en la casa cerrando tras de sí, con las voces de sus amigas discutiendo entre ellas de fondo. Al hacerlo el olor a chocolate inundó sus fosas nasales, era agradable y consiguió despertar su apetito y su estómago, que tras las largas horas de clase en la universidad rogaba por algo que poder comer, y rugió como si en lugar de vísceras tuviese un parásito alienígena desarrollándose en el interior de su abdomen. Lo siguió hasta la cocina, dejándose embriagar y casi dándose de bruces con Amelia, que iba a salir por la puerta en ese momento.

\- ¡Amelia! – exclamó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal? No nos veíamos desde hace mucho…

\- Nos vimos ayer en el gimnasio- respondió ella mirándole con extrañeza. No obstante, Akari ni se percató y la mujer cuestionó a sus amigas sin palabras, las cuales se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza.

\- Ah sí, es verdad...- asintió distraídamente. Realmente tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos en donde estaba en ese momento – Perdona, estoy un poco despistado

\- Yo creo que ha ligado o algo así y no nos lo quiere decir- insistió Yaeko- Porque no es normal

\- Sólo estoy a mis cosas- se intentó excusar sonando muy poco convincente

\- ¿Y esa "cosas" cómo de grandes tiene las tetas?

En el momento que Kanako lanzó la pregunta todos la miraron con cierta estupefacción. Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A todos les alegraba verla así después de todo lo que había pasado en el escaso mes y medio transcurrido desde el inicio de año, era un alivio saber que estaba feliz y sonreír con ganas ahora que Marcos y ella habían conseguido llegar a buen término. Incluso aunque eso implicase el tener que soportarles poniéndose empalagosos, serían capaz de sobre llevarlo con tal de verles felices.

\- ¡No es eso! - carraspeó él con las mejillas enrojecidas- Es sólo que he quedado para cenar con Michelle- se pasó la mano por la nuca, no pudiendo evitar sonreír- Bueno lo teníamos pendiente y….

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay qué ilusión! - Yaeko casi saltó a su alrededor, emocionada- Michelle no nos ha dicho nada

\- Bueno ya sabéis como es- la excusó Amelia- Si no surge el tema no suele comentar estas cosas.

\- ¿Y cuándo habéis quedado? - Kanako se acercó un poco más a él. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por haber provocado con sus problemas con Marcos que sus amigos tuviesen que suspender su cena. El saber que finalmente iban a volver a quedar era tanto motivo de alivio como de alegría para ella, y más al ver la felicidad que desprendía Akari.

\- En.…en.… es que suena muy raro ¡no fue a propósito! Ha sido mera casualidad, no me di cuenta hasta que lo comentaron Marcos y Alex ayer por la noche.

\- No me entero…- murmuró Amelia mirando con extrañeza a Yaeko, que pareció darse cuenta de algo en ese instante y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un chillido – No, en serio ¿qué pasa?

\- ¡Hala! - exclamó de repente Kanako, que daba la impresión de haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que Yaeko en cuanto esta la agarró del brazo con evidente emoción.

\- ¿Habéis quedado en San Valentín? - preguntó aunque prácticamente afirmó Yaeko

\- ¡No fue intencionado! - no tardó en defenderse Akari, que podía sentirse a sí mismo sonreír de forma incontrolada- Sólo le dije que podíamos quedar el sábado y no me enteré de qué fecha era hasta ayer…..

Y realmente, así había sido. Al decirle a Michelle si estaba libre el sábado para cenar no era consciente de que era San Valentín. Y lo peor es que realmente sabía que tan sonada fecha estaba cerca pues tenía intención de, siguiendo las costumbres de su país natal, regalarle algo de chocolate. Puede que originalmente fuesen las mujeres quienes se lo regalaban a los hombres, pero eso le importaba bien poco. Simplemente quería prepararle algo a Michelle y San Valentín era la excusa perfecta. Pero tras los problemas con sus amigos, la emoción por la _Super Bowl_ y la charla con Joseph había pasado las últimas semanas en una especie de burbuja y no se había preocupado de mirar la fecha en el calendario ni de comprar los materiales necesarios, siendo esa la principal razón por la cual estaba en casa de las chicas. Todo había ocurrido la noche anterior en casa, mientras él y sus compañeros de piso hacían como que veían la televisión tirados en el sofá después de cenar. Llevaba notándolo prácticamente desde que había llegado a casa. Las miradas sobre él, las que se dirigían entre ellos, los cuchicheos…era obvio que había algo que querían decirle o que ocurría algo relacionado con su persona que no se atrevían a confesarle. Les echó un vistazo de refilón desde el sofá en el que estaba apalancado, acompañado de Max que se había medio tumbado encima de él. Ahí estaban otra vez, murmurándose algo entre ellos y mirándole con cierta lástima. Pudo verles dándose codazos entre ellos azuzándose a hablar el uno al otro, estaba claro que querían decirle algo y no sabían cómo. Acarició la cabeza al perro y suspirando, se giró un poco en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? - preguntó provocando que los dos diesen un respingo al verse descubiertos. Alex le dio un manotazo con el dorso de la mano en el pecho a Marcos, este último negó y señaló a su compatriota y luego a Akari. Discutieron sin palabras unos segundos que Akari esperó lo más pacientemente que pudo, le empezaban a poner muy nervioso- ¿Es para hoy o espero que me mandéis una carta certificada con la respuesta o algo?

\- No, no es nada. No nos pasa nada ¿verdad, Alex? - dijo Marcos con una risilla nerviosa que lo habría delatado de no haberlo hecho antes su actitud en general

\- Marcos, tío. Que es algo inocente es, pero tonto no- resopló Alex sacudiendo la cabeza. Akari miró a ambos sin saber muy bien cómo tomárselo. Tras decidir que aunque sonaba un poco halagador en realidad se estaba metiendo con él, echó el brazo hacia atrás intentándole dar un manotazo sin lograrlo.

\- Que os den, a los dos- les dijo con ofensa en la voz- Si no me lo decís me voy a chivar a las chicas de que os metéis conmigo- Amenazó sacado el teléfono del bolsillo. Pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos, sabía tanto porque ellas mismas se lo habían dicho como por la propia Michelle, que Yaeko y Kanako habían regañado a sus novios más de una vez por meterse con él.

\- No, no, tío, no- Marcos se medio incorporó con las manos por delante hasta que le vio guardar el teléfono de nuevo, y Akari le miró haciendo un gesto con la cabeza instándole a que hablase- Aleeex…..- pidió con un tono de voz que recordaba más a un niño caprichoso que otra cosa- Díselo tú- el aludido chascó la lengua y miró a Akari con compasión, el chaval empezaba a sentirse como un inocente condenado a la silla eléctrica al que no se atreviesen a decirle que habían adelantado el día de su ejecución.

\- Akari tío- empezó. Alex hizo una pausa y se recolocó en el sofá echándose hacia delante y peinándose con los dedos. Él se incorporó un poco provocando un quejido de Max, que se vio forzado a quitársele de encima- Este sábado como ya sabrás es especial y bueno…- carraspeó- No te digo que todo el día, ni siquiera que toda la noche pero nos vendría bastante bien que dejases la casa libre, hemos quedado con las chicas y…ya sabes- y claro que sabía. Quedar con las chicas y más si se lo pedían de esta forma implicaba que no iban precisamente a jugar al parchís.

\- En otro momento no te lo pediríamos pero es que este sábado es muy necesario- comentó Marcos que parecía más dispuesto a hablar una vez Alex había roto el hielo- Pero puedes quedar con Keiji o algo ¿no? O ir a casa de Shokichi, seguro que él también estará solo- Akari sonrió, ufano. Les iba a dejar anonadados en cuanto les dijese que él también había quedado con una chica, y más aún en cuanto supiera que se trataba de Michelle

\- No te adelantes, tío- se carcajeó por lo bajo con orgullo y alzó las cejas sugerentemente, haciendo una pausa estudiada para incrementar la expectación- Yo también he quedado

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos primero con extrañeza y luego con emoción y prácticamente prorrumpieron en vítores y empezaron felicitarle, dándole palmadas en la espalda y rascándole la cabeza con los nudillos. Max se unió a la fiesta y empezó a aullar. Todo era raro, era extremadamente raro, y Akari empezaba a plantearse si no estaría soñando…o borracho. O quizás los borrachos eran sus compañeros de piso.

\- Esperad, esperad, esperad- se levantó intentando arreglar el desaguisado que le habían hecho en el pelo y colocándose la camiseta- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Tío, has quedado el sábado- Marcos lo miró con estupefacción, como si el hecho de que el sábado era especial fuese un hecho obvio

\- Ehhh ¿sí? - se encogió de hombros- Ya he quedado más veces antes…¿qué tiene de especial el sábado?- en ese momento Marcos se llevó la mano a la frente murmurando algo sobre ser idiota y Alex resopló, negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Akari, el sábado es San Valentín

Conforme las palabras de su amigo llegaron a su corteza cerebral y fue capaz de procesarlas, se quedó estático en el sitio. Lo había olvidado, por completo, y probablemente Michelle lo iba a matar o a mandarle al garete por haberle propuesto cenar juntos en tan señalada fecha. Seguro que pensaba lo que no era. Que la había invitado ese día porque quería algo o buscaba algo de ella y bueno…en realidad sí que quería tener con ella más que palabras, pero ese no era el caso en ese momento. Miró a sus amigos anonadado, rezando en su interior hasta a los dioses primigenios porque Michelle estuviese tan despistada como él y no se hubiera dado cuenta del día. Pero por otra parte, una oleada de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo. Había quedado con la mujer que amaba para cenar en San Valentín, en su casa, a solas, y ella no parecía estar para nada a disgusto con la idea de pasar más tiempo con él. Estaba muy confundido, tan confundido que lo único que hizo fue sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, en absoluto silencio, mientras sus compañeros le miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y divertimento.

\- M…Michelle- murmuró de forma casi inaudible, el perro se acercó a él y le apoyó la cabeza en la pierna. Él le acarició de forma automática entre las orejas, ante lo que el animal empezó a mover la cola.

\- ¿Eh?- cuestionaron sus amigos al unísono

\- He quedado con Michelle en San Valentín

La cara de Marcos y Alex en ese momento fue memorable, de hecho, tenía sus expresiones grabadas a fuego en su mente. Y eso era lo que le había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Tras otro rato de felicitaciones, preguntas y prácticamente un interrogatorio en tercer grado, les pidió que no dijesen nada a las chicas, que se chivarían a Michelle y ya no querría quedar con él sabiendo que era ese día. No obstante, él mismo se comunicó con ellas poco después, recordando ese chocolate que había pensado prepararle a Michelle y para el cual se había olvidado de comprar material. Supuso que Yaeko y Kanako prepararían algo a sus novios, y efectivamente, no falló en su hipótesis.

\- ¡Estoy tan emocionada!- los gritos de Yaeko le sacaron de sus pensamientos- ¡Sois tan monos!

\- Sólo vamos a cenar, Yaeko

\- ¿Y dónde vais a ir?- preguntó Amelia, que aunque no mostraba su emoción tan fervientemente como las otras dos chicas, estaba sonriendo.

\- Oh…eh…bueno…eso no es relevante- intentó escurrir el bulto. Si le decía que iba a su casa probablemente empezarían a soltar tonterías sin sentido- Vamos a un sitio

\- ¿Qué sitio?- inquirió Kanako, que estaba ligeramente apoyada en la encimera, de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Uno…

\- ¿Vas a su casa?

Pese a la inocencia que se reflejaba en la cara de Amelia, Akari no pudo evitar pensar que lo había dicho muy a sabiendas de lo que podía provocar una pregunta como esa. Quiso disimular, hacer como que esa idea era una locura, que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, que cómo iba él de entre todas las personas a cenar en casa de Michelle el día de San Valentín. Se cruzó de brazos, puso una expresión seria y se aclaró la garganta…para que a continuación le entrase la risa nerviosa y se delatase a sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza. Debía reconocer que le hacía demasiada ilusión como para mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Uy, uy, uy….Akari que te van a desvirgar

\- ¡Kanako!- exclamó sintiendo su cara arder- Michelle y yo no...bueno, no es que yo no quiera pero...no me dejéis hablar más por favor- carraspeó- Además a ella eso no…

\- Créeme que a ella eso SÍ. Y vaya que sí- murmuró Yaeko, cubriéndose la boca con la mano a continuación tras recibir una mirada de reproche de Kanako, seguido de un bufido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Nada, nada- Yaeko negó con la cabeza y movió las manos en el aire- ¡Vamos a preparar esto!

\- ¡No disimules! ¡Yaeko!- pero la chica la ignoró y empezó a trastear seguida inmediatamente de Kanako, que la pellizcó en el brazo y le dijo algo entre susurros. Rindiéndose, se giró hacia Amelia, que por su expresión parecía que también sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero no quiso presionarla. Bastante tenía ya con Shokichi, que tras enterarse de su cita con Keiji no la dejaba tranquila- ¿Tú también vienes a hacer bombones?

\- Sí, me dijeron que en Japón el común darle chocolate casero a los amigos- le comentó señalando con la cabeza a Yaeko y Kanako. Ambas se giraron ligeramente hacia ellos con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara- Como Keiji me va a ayudar con la mudanza de Xi este fin de semana pensé que era buena idea- se encogió de hombros, sonriendo algo tímida- No sabía cómo agradecérselo y quizás esto le guste ¿tú que crees?

\- Seguro que sí, y más si los has hecho tú. Además no creo que esté muy acostumbrado a recibir _Honmei-choko_ en San Valentín- guiñó un ojo y le dio un leve codazo- A cualquier chico el gustaría recibirlo

\- ¿Hon..qué?- y por la expresión inocente y sincera de su cara, así como las risillas maliciosas de Yaeko y Kanako, tuvo claro que a la pobre Amelia la habían engatusado sin explicarle nada de lo que estaba haciendo realmente- ¿Qué pasa con San Valentín?

\- ¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó realmente imaginándose la respuesta de antemano. Amelia negó con la cabeza con un atisbo de miedo en los ojos. Se giró hacia sus amigas que disimularon muy malamente mostrándose muy interesadas buscando algo en la nevera y comentando en voz alta lo que supuestamente les hacía falta comprar- En Japón es típico que las chicas regalen chocolate a los chicos. Hay varios tipos, el _giri-choko_ que es el que se suele dar en entornos de trabajo por cortesía, el _tomo-choko_ que le das a los amigos y el _honmei-choko_, que se le da a la persona que te gusta- conforme hablaba podía ver como en la cara de Amelia se iba dibujando gradualmente una expresión del más absoluto horror- Este último suele ser casero, como el que vamos a hacer. Los otros se suelen comprar directamente en tiendas

\- Creo que…me voy a ir….- murmuró con voz ausente, señalando en dirección a la puerta con una mano y la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado

\- ¡No pasa nada!- la detuvo apoyándole una mano en un hombro- ¿Qué día tenías pensado dárselo? Si está lo suficientemente alejado no tiene por qué asociarlo ¿verdad chicas?

Kanako y Yaeko se giraron hacia ellos dándole la razón a Akari, pero riéndose de una forma algo extraña. Amelia las miraba con cara de sentirse dolorosamente traicionada, pero no parecía capaz de articular palabra en ese momento. El chico la zarandeó ligeramente, buscando que reaccionase y, aunque lo hizo, se mantuvo en silencio igualmente.

\- ¿Amelia?- insistió, agachando un poco la cabeza para mirarla- ¿Qué pasa?

\- He quedado con él el sábado, se los pensaba dar entonces…- murmuró con la mirada perdida. Al caer en que precisamente ese sábado era el mismo día que él había quedado con Michelle y por tanto, San Valentín, fue capaz de entender su reacción

\- Pero bueno, habéis quedado para la mudanza de Xi ¿no? No es lo mismo que si quedaseis solos- la intentó animar. Ella alzo la vista hacia él, mirándolo con cierto temor.

\- No….es peor-se agarró a su propia chaqueta con las manos- Si Xi se entera del significado de eso no sé qué llegaría a hacerle al pobre Keiji

\- Venga, venga, no será para tanto- intervino Yaeko acercándose a ellos con una tableta de chocolate en la mano- ¿Queréis un cacho? – Amelia cogió un pedazo y se lo metió en la boca, empezándolo a masticar con ansia. Akari por su parte, fue más comedido y saboreó el dulce dejando que se derritiese en su boca

\- Le hizo un _fa-jin _en la entrepierna a un chico- empezó a contar Amelia después de tragar- Literalmente- Akari sintió su expresión desdibujarse hasta convertirse en la de más absoluto horror conforme su amiga seguía hablando- Una vez que salimos por ahí, él se puso pesado, ella lo vio y bueno…no sé si a día de hoy habrá recuperado sus…bueno…nueces

\- ¡Amelia! – se quejó él llevándose la mano a la entrepierna- ¿De verdad era necesaria la metáfora?

\- Vamos, que ahora es un eunuco

\- Kanako, por favor- rogó Akari, sintiendo que su "masculinidad" empezaba a peligrar.

\- Tratándose de Keiji desde luego tendría material para entretenerse si quiere castrarle- siguió comentando Kanako encogiéndose de hombros como si nada

Akari se encogió en sí mismo, empezaba a estar verdaderamente aterrorizado ¿y si Xi decidía que él también era una amenaza? ¿Le destrozaría a él también cuando ni siquiera había tenido aún tiempo de hacer su debut sexual? Quizás si se lo rogaba le otorgaría un último deseo y podría llegar a hacerlo aunque fuese sólo una vez con alguien de su elección. Pero en ese momento con quien más ganas tenía de hacerlo era con Michelle, y no creía que ella estuviese muy por la labor. Además Xi parecía estar también muy interesada en ella, no creía que le dejarse como último deseo que mantuviesen relaciones sexuales o algo así. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que olvidar eso, ahora tocaba preocuparse de Amelia, que parecía estar a punto de saltar y no sabía si en el sitio o por la ventana.

\- Anda, anda- Yaeko frotó su espalda- Seguro que no se entera, ya sabemos todos que es un poquito denso y no lo va a asociar.

\- No sé... A mi no me parece que sea tan denso- murmuró ella. Las carcajadas, en un principio contenidas, de Yaeko y Kanako rompieron el aire. Hasta Akari se rio un poco por lo bajo.

\- Lo es Amelia- le dio un par de golpes en un brazo - Creéme que lo es.

\- Si hasta Akari se da cuenta imagínate cómo será - añadió Kanako entre risas, provocando que el chico se girarse como un resorte hacia ella con indignación

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó. No obstante nadie le estaba escuchando

\- ¿No es adorable desde que está saliendo con Marcos? - canturreó Yaeko acercándose a su amiga y medio abrazándola- El amor la hace feliz... - frotó su cabeza con ella, suspirando. Kanako tenía la cara roja y se intentó deshacer de ella con escaso éxito-... Y el sexo también.

Finalmente, Kanako se deshizo de su amiga con un empujón. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y murmuraba algo en japonés por lo bajo. Hasta el propio Akari sintió algo de vergüenza ajena y desvió su mirada momentáneamente a Amelia, que seguía teniendo cara de susto. Le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro para animarla. Entendía sus nervios, pero debía reconocer que verla tan sobrepasada le estaba ayudando a él mismo a ver las cosas con más perspectiva, y se estaba percatando de que él también había sacado las cosas de quicio al preocuparse tanto por la fecha de la cena. Se trataba de Michelle, la persona con quien más confianza tenía de las que conocía, una fecha no tenía que significar para ellos nada más que el significado que quisieran darle.

\- Yo creo que me voy... - musitó Amelia colocándose el pelo tras la oreja- Gracias por invitarme pero no creo que me vea capaz de dárselos. Además sigue una dieta muy estricta y no come dulces y esto... Esto es una tontería.

Hizo el amago de darse la vuelta para irse, pero tanto Kanako como Yaeko reaccionaron rápido y la agarraron cada una de una mano, arrastrándola hasta la encimera de la cocina donde ellas ya estaban preparando cosas. Akari se acercó a ellas sonriendo, y preguntándose si él también sonaría igual de ilógico y desesperado que Amelia cuando se ponía derrotista con Michelle. Algo le decía que la respuesta era afirmativa. Echó un ojo a todo el material que tenían repartido por la encimera. Diferentes tabletas de chocolate, moldes, adornos de azúcar, todo tipo de instrumentos…Junto a ellos, un libro de recetas de postres estaba abierto en las páginas en las que se podía ver una bonita y elaborada tarta en forma de corazón que tenía una pinta estupenda. Suponía que sería lo que pensaba preparar Yaeko pues por lo que las chicas le habían comentado más de una vez, Kanako no era especialmente hábil en la cocina. En uno de los armarios había pegado un _post-it_ con una receta para galletas escrita en japonés y por la harina que tenía Kanako en su mandil era bastante fácil saber quién era la que la estaba siguiendo. Amelia por su parte miraba a su alrededor totalmente confundida, aun empeñada en que quería irse y que eso no tenía sentido.

\- ¡Venga Amelia! Con lo divertido que es- Yaeko estaba entusiasmada y la zarandeó de la mano de la cual la tenía aun agarrada- Puedes hacer un montón de cosas ¡y seguro que a Keiji le encantan! – empezó a enseñarle toda clase de cacharros y artilugios de cocina que parecían más instrumentos de tortura que otra cosa, y la sonrisa radiante que Yaeko mostraba no ayudaban a hacer la situación menos incómoda- Mira, tenemos moldes para bombones, si no te decides son bastante fáciles de hacer.

Amelia miró a Akari con cierta duda, como preguntándole si sería verdad que le gustarían o no. Él no supo muy bien qué responder, realmente no tenía mucha idea de los gustos culinarios de Keiji así que simplemente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. La chica se mordió el labio y pareció mostrar aún más dudas. No sabía qué decirle para convencerla de que se quedase y preparase algo, que no tenía nada que perder y que él también creía sinceramente que Keiji no se iba a enterar de que era San Valentín y no iba a asociar el chocolate con esa fecha, tomándoselo como un obsequio sin más. Además estaba convencido de que a su amigo le haría mucha ilusión. Que Amelia no le era indiferente era algo que todos sabían, menos el propio Keiji y, probablemente, la susodicha. En ese momento, Kanako se acercó a ella, y tras sacudir la harina de su delantal y se quitó y se lo puso a una estupefacta Amelia, que la miró cuestionándola y quedándose totalmente estática mientras se lo anudaba a la espalda. Yaeko y Akari las observaron con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza al unísono con extrañeza y no entendiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

\- Vamos a hacer unos bombones- le empezó a decir con voz tranquila- Luego ya verás si se los das a él, o a otra persona, o los llevas al trabajo o te los comes en tu casa- aprovechando que estaba a su espalda, Kanako apoyó las manos en los hombros de Amelia y tras ponerse de puntillas se asomó con encima de ellos- Pero ya que estás aquí y tenemos material, aprovechamos- Amelia suspiró pero pareció ceder pese a no mostrarse muy convencida.

\- Está bien, supongo que por hacer bombones no pasa nada- chascó la lengua con resignación haciendo que tanto Kanako como Yaeko se emocionasen, de hecho hasta el propio Akari sintió una sonrisa de alivio acudir a sus labios- Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se hacen…- se giró hacia Kanako la cual sacudió la cabeza en una efusiva negación.

\- Ya te ayudo yo- se ofreció Yaeko, acercándose a ella casi dando saltos.

\- Yo también voy hacer bombones, podemos hacerlos juntos- le propuso él también acercándose

\- Ayyy ¿le vas a hacer bombones a Michelle?

\- Pues sí- respondió tras carraspear a la entusiasmada pregunta de Yaeko- Ya os había dicho que venía para prepararle algo.

\- Pero no habías dicho el qué- apuntilló Kanako

\- ¿Y los vas a hacer con formas?- Yaeko continuó con su interrogatorio, visiblemente emocionada

\- Pues sí- apartó la vista y se rascó la mejilla- es Michelle, no pudo darle cualquier cosa

\- Eso ha sido muy mono- murmuró Amelia callándose al instante al percatarse de que si hacía más comentarios del estilo ella podía ser la siguiente víctima.

\- ¿Y cuándo se los vas a dar? ¿El sábado?- preguntó Kanako, mirándolo con sincera curiosidad. Él asintió- Tú el sábado follas.

\- Kanako- la chistó Amelia mirándola con cierta sorpresa

\- Está empezando a comportarse como Marcos- sentenció Yaeko con una sonrisa ladina- Yo creo que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos

\- ¿Y tú con Alex qué? ¿Eh, "peque"?

Tanto ellas dos como Amelia estuvieron un rato picándose las unas a las otras. Akari aprovechó ese momento para repasar la receta de bombones que había escogido y llevaba guardada en el teléfono. Al hacerlo comprobó que tenía un nuevo mensaje, concretamente de Michelle, preguntándole detalles sobre qué tipo de comida prefería. Estaba haciendo la lista de lo que necesitaba para su cena y tenía algunas dudas sobre sus preferencias. Le alegraba de una forma que no podía expresar que se tomase tantas molestias por una cena con él. Realmente con su dedicación le hacía pensar que a ella le hacía tanta ilusión como a él pasar tiempo juntos. Estaba algo confuso. Tan pronto pensaba que ella le correspondía y se convencía de que su lenguaje corporal en la _Super Bowl _y en el cumpleaños de Kanako indicaban que en cierto modo lo deseaba, como rechazaba esa idea tomándola por ridícula y se hacía creer que no tenía ningún interés en él. Pero el saber que se estaba preocupando hasta ese punto por su encuentro la noche del sábado inclinaba su balanza interior hacia la primera opción, y le hacía demasiada ilusión como para intentar disimularlo.

Respondió que cualquier cosa le valía y unos segundos después recibió un icono de una carita frustrada acompañándolo de un mensaje quejándose de que así no la ayudaba, que se decidiese. Sonrió para sí. Sabía de sobra que cuando le ponía emoticonos de ese estilo no estaba realmente enfadada, sino más bien picándole, pero caer en su juego era demasiado tentador como para no hacerlo. Él mismo le envió un emoticono con carita de susto, suplicando clemencia por su vida y preguntándole por las opciones para elegir que le proponía. Lo siguiente que recibió fue una carita sonriente acompañada de un "así me gusta, buen chico", y quiso creer que al otro lado del teléfono ella se estaba riendo. Era tan bonita cuando se reía que podría estar viéndola con esa expresión cada segundo de cada día y no se cansaría. Porque lo que más le gustaba de verla reírse no eran ni sus hoyuelos, ni sus ojos brillantes entrecerrados, ni siquiera sus mejillas enrojecidas, ni su sonrisa radiante…lo que más le gustaba de todo era saber que si se reía, era porque estaba feliz.

Se apoyó en la encimera con el teléfono entre ambas manos, tecleando la respuesta sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla y de la imagen de perfil de Michelle. Más de una vez miraba a esa pequeña fotografía con la esperanza de encontrársela a ella, pero en lugar de ello solía poner siempre fotografías de su gata. En esta ocasión no era menos, y la extraña gata gris rayada de cabeza redondeada que le enternecía e intimidaba a la vez, aparecía mirando fijamente al objetivo y con un ratón de juguete entre sus patas delanteras. Lo que más de gustaba de esa fotografía, era imaginarse a Michelle sacándola. Le dio al botón de enviar y esperó, haciendo memoria de los últimos días. Soportar con ella en clase sin poder hacer más que mirarla, y no mucho para que nadie sospechase, se estaba haciendo durísimo. Quería tocarla, olerla, poder oír su voz entre susurros, dirigiéndose directamente a él y no a una clase. Cuando comían juntos podía tener algo de eso, pero entonces se le antojaba besar esos labios de los que no podía apartar la mirada. E inconscientemente tendía a pegarse algo a ella, para sentir sus cuerpos rozarse sin que fuese muy obvio para posibles testigos. Y cuando lo hacía, en lugar de apartarse, Michelle respondía de la misma manera y le miraba de soslayo. Y eso, aunque le alegraba, hacía que el tener las manos quietas fuese aún más difícil, y se moría de ganas de poder rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos, aunque fuese sólo para apartarle el flequillo de la cara.

Pero pese a lo dura que se le estaba haciendo la semana al no poder estar con ella como le gustaría, un suceso ocurrido el día anterior había conseguido que la espera hasta el sábado se hiciese mucho más llevadera, aunque le había dado incluso ganas de más. El martes había aparecido con un bote de crema antiinflamatoria, especialmente recomendada para dolores musculares y contracturas. Se lo dio sin más en el gimnasio, pidiéndole por favor que le pidiera a sus compañeros que se la pusiesen en casa cada noche, ya que le ayudaría a aliviar sus molestias. Radiante al ver que se preocupaba por él, aceptó la crema con una sonrisa y varios agradecimientos, y llegó a su casa sintiéndose triunfal, sólo para llevarse un chasco poco después. Marcos le ayudó al principio, pero tras decidir que eso era demasiado pringoso y olía muy raro, no continuó extendiéndola y le dejó con la espalda untada y sin poder terminar de esparcir la crema él mismo. Cuando le pidió ayuda a Alex éste simplemente enarcó una ceja, le dijo que no, y siguió a lo suyo.

Al llegar al día siguiente al gimnasio con intención de devolverle el bote de crema a Michelle tras explicarle la situación, ésta suspiró exasperada y le riñó por no insistir más a sus amigos. No obstante poco después prácticamente le arrancó el recipiente de la mano y tras hacerle sentarse en uno de los bancos de pesas empezó a extendérsela en la espalda lenta y cuidadosamente. Se sentó detrás de él, dejando que las palmas de sus manos masajeasen ligeramente sus resentidos músculos, esparciendo la crema en círculos ayudando a que su piel la absorbiese con el calor de sus dedos. Ese rato que habían pasado pudiéndose tocar sin ropa de por medio, sintiendo su aliento casi en su cuello y el sonido de su respiración a su espalda, murmurándole que tenía que tener cuidado y dándole consejos para mejorar su postura, y provocándole una sensación tan agradable que se le cerraban los ojos y se le antojaba ronronear… Puede que hubieran sido tan sólo unos minutos, pero habían servido para saciar en parte sus ansias por estar con ella. Además le había dado otra alegría, cuando tras terminar y golpearle un par de veces suavemente en la coronilla con el bote de crema, le había pedido que desde entonces la llevase siempre en la mochila, que así podría extendérsela ella misma cuando fuese necesario. Suspiró mirando la pantalla mientras el estado de Michelle se mostraba como "escribiendo…"

\- ¡Miradlo como sonríe! Eso es que está hablando con Michelle, seguro

Al oír ese nombre, Akari alzó la mirada al instante, topándose con tres pares de ojos posados en él, escrutándole con intensidad. Bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y en un reflejo apoyó el aparato contra su pecho cubriendo la pantalla. Yaeko, que era la que había hablado, sonreía emocionada, y las otras dos chicas parecían debatirse entre la curiosidad y las ganas de meterse con él.

\- ¿Algún problema?- dijo bravucón, enarcando una ceja haciéndose el interesante. No debió funcionar porque sus amigas se rieron por lo bajo más que amedrentarse.

\- Nada, nada, que eres muy mono- explicó Yaeko- ¿verdad, chicas?- Kanako y Amelia asintieron y él no supo si sentirse halagado o no. Apartó la mirada de ellas algo avergonzado y miró hacia su teléfono que pese a tener la pantalla apagada le avisaba mediante un led que tenía nuevos mensajes. No le sorprendió, el dispositivo llevaba un rato vibrando en sus manos

\- Si no os importa voy a contestar…- carraspeó, pasándose la mano por el pelo- …Que me está escribiendo

Las tres se rieron provocando que el chico les girase la cara. Amelia no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia él. Era tan buen chico y estaba tan enamorado que al verle deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la relación entre él y Michelle pudiese llegar a algo más. Ambos lo merecían. Aunque cuando los veía en el gimnasio y por lo que le comentaban Keiji y sus amigas, particularmente Eva, ya eran como una pareja aunque ellos no se catalogasen como tal. De hecho el que Akari había conocido al padre de Michelle era ya un secreto a voces, y que el hombre estaba entusiasmado con el chaval era algo que Shokichi le había confirmado numerosas veces. Kanako empezó a dar golpecitos a Akari con un dedo en el costado, mientras murmuraba algo sobre Michelle que consiguió hacer que se retorciese en sí mismo y enrojeciese a la vez que se reía. Amelia suspiró aliviada. Era una alegría ver a Kanako tan contenta tras todo por lo que había pasado desde el inicio del año, sólo esperaba que esa cabezonería que tanto los había perjudicado a ella y Marcos antes de iniciar su relación no siguiera jugándoles malas pasadas. Keiji estaba muy emocionado con la noticia, y desde que se había enterado prácticamente todos los días le hacía algún comentario sobre ellos. No era de extrañar dado que tenía muy buena relación con ambos y un especial cariño a Marcos, pero igualmente a Amelia le sorprendió el entusiasmo del boxeador, que no solía mostrarse tan efusivo a la hora de expresar su alegría.

Miró el chocolate en la encimera y arrugó la nariz. Les había dicho que se quedaría principalmente para que la dejasen tranquila, pero cada vez estaba menos convencida de prepararle unos bombones a Keiji. Él era japonés, así que conocería de sobra esa tradición y no quería que se pensase cosas raras. No es que fuesen raras en sí, porque ella estaba realmente enamorada de Keiji, pero no pensaba declararse con una caja de bombones en San Valentín y menos aún con Xi delante. Ni borracha. Ni aunque en su sangre hubiese el alcohol suficiente como para montar una licorería. Y ya no es sólo que pensase que no se iba declarar en ese momento, es que no tenía intención de declararse nunca. Ella.. .con un campeón mundial ¡Ja! Ni en sus sueños, ni siquiera en los húmedos. Bueno, quizás en esos sí ¡pero no era el momento de pensar en ello! Se colocó el pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la frente con una mano, esperaba que ninguno de los presentes fuese capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando porque se moriría de vergüenza. Además seguro que se meterían con ella y no tenía ninguna gana de lidiar con ello. Bastante era ya el tener qur soportar a Shokichi y su táctica de acoso y derribo para conseguir información sobre su salida al cine con Keiji. De alguna manera se había enterado, según Keiji por boca de Michelle, y el rector no los dejaba en paz desde entonces. La freía a mensajes, e incluso le había mandado fotografías de vestidos de novia preguntándole cuáles le gustaban más. Incluso había ido al gimnasio un día entre semana sin siquiera avisar, y se había quedado observándoles a ella y Keiji desde detrás de un saco de boxeo. El hombre no se dio cuenta de que sabían que estaba ahí desde su misma llegada hasta que Keiji le reprendió por cotilla y entrometido. Además de por asustar al resto de clientes del establecimiento con sus comportamientos dignos de acosador.

Sonrió viendo como Kanako charlaba con Akari, se habían alejado un poco y ella parecía estar haciéndole alguna consulta y se mostraba hasta ligeramente avergonzada. Yaeko se acercó a la encimera y empezó a comentarle qué era todo el material que tenían, cómo podía usarlo y cuál era la forma más sencilla de hacer bombones para principiantes como ella. Amelia intentó escucharla, puso todo su esfuerzo en ello, pero pese a que era una mujer inteligente, de mente rápida y con una alta capacidad de aprendizaje, todo lo que su amiga le estaba contando carecía de sentido para ella. Desde luego los nervios que tenía al pensar en si debía darle los bombones a Keiji o no, no la ayudaban a pensar con claridad. Y el hecho de que la mitad de los nombres que Yaeko le decía fuesen totalmente desconocidos para ella, tampoco.

\- Creo que te estás perdiendo…- murmuró algo indecisa Yaeko, no queriendo ofenderla. Amelia, enarcando una ceja y mirando un instrumento que tenía en la mano como si fuese a saltarle a la yugular, asintió- Mejor vamos haciéndolo y te explico

\- Sí, mejor…- musitó apoyándose con ambas manos en la encimera y clavando sus ojos en las tabletas de chocolate frente a ella. Iba a hacerlo, iba a preparar bombones, para Keiji, y se los iba a dar….o no. Pero de alguna forma tendría que agradecerle que las ayudase con la mudanza ¿no? Y no se le ocurría qué otra cosa hacer o qué poder regalarle que no estuviese muy fuera de lugar.

\- ¿De qué forma prefieres hacerlos?- Yaeko le enseñó unos moldes haciendo destacar especialmente unos rosas en forma de corazón que Amelia obvió muy evidentemente. Ni aunque le pagasen el dinero suficiente como para poder retirarse y vivir con toda clase de lujos hasta el día de su muerte aceptaría el hacerle a Keiji bombones con forma de corazón.

\- Forma de bombón- dijo tajante

\- ¿A qué llamas tú forma de bombón?

\- Pues a la forma de…de bombón. Así como redondo- intentó imitar la forma que tenía en la cabeza con las manos- ¡De bombón!

\- Yo la entiendo- apoyó Akari acercándose a ellas- La típica forma de bombón de siempre, de toda la vida

\- ¡Sí eso! Como un bombón

\- ¿En qué idioma estáis hablando?- preguntó Kanako acercándose a ellos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Porque no os entiendo.

\- Os lo voy a dibujar- dijo Akari con decisión- ¿Tenéis papel o algo?

El chico empezó a garabatear en la hoja que las chicas le habían dado, y en cuestión de un par de minutos o incluso menos, ante ellos estaba un dibujo de un bombón casi perfecto que era tal cual lo que Amelia tenía en mente. Señaló la hoja como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo a lo que se estaban refiriendo, y Akari sonrió con orgullo mostrando su obra de arte al mundo. Yaeko y Kanako les miraron algo extrañadas y observaron el dibujo con detenimiento negando con la cabeza.

\- El dibujo está muy bien- empezó a decir Yaeko mientras Kanako, a su lado, le daba la razón- Pero en forma de corazón son mejores.

\- No pienso hacerlos en forma de corazón- se enfurruñó Amelia, temiéndose que acabarían por obligarla a ello.

\- ¿Y tú, Akari?- cuestionó Kanako- Seguro que Michelle se los come igualmente tengan la forma que tengan

\- Yo voy a decorarlos de otra forma- reconoció carraspeando y pasándose la mano por la nuca.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo con forma de gatos, verdad?- insistió Yaeko girando acercándose más a él para mirarle directamente a la cara

\- Pues si…aunque no sé si me saldrán

\- Awwwwww- dijeron las tres al unísono, incluida Amelia, que se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de sus amigas.

\- Bueno, dejadme ya ¿no?- refunfuñó Akari.

El chico empezó a trastear por la cocina dándoles la espalda para disimular, pero era evidente que no tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo. Se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. Akari tenía un corazón tan grande que si no fuera porque lo tenían delante, pensarían que era de mentira.

Durante un momento todo fue algo caótico, pero finalmente consiguieron organizarse para empezar a preparar cosas. Yaeko acabó por dejarle su propio mandil a Akari, para que no se manchase él ya que ella al fin y al cabo llevaba ropa vieja para estar en casa. La prenda era algo pequeña para su corpulencia y estaba entre raro y gracioso con él puesto, pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios, ya bastante se habían metido con él. Además, en cierto modo estaba hasta mono con él puesto.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Yaeko empezó a partir el chocolate en trozos para poder fundirlo más fácilmente. Según estaba haciéndolo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver lo que parecía una botella de licor, y no precisamente sin alcohol, sobre la encimera. Extrañada y creyendo que quizás lo que había dentro no era licor, la abrió y olió con ganas el contenido. Como si de un azote de tratase el aroma del producto inundó sus fosas nasales de tal manera, que Amelia llegó a creer por un instante que perdería la capacidad de oler. Era dulzón y fue evidente que esa botella estaba rellena con una bebida espirituosa. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto alejando la botella de ella y cerrándola. Las risas de Yaeko y Kanako la hicieron reaccionar y volver a dejarla en su sitio cuestionándolas con la mirada. Le explicaron que lo tenían porque el alcohol queda bien para hacer repostería, pero no especificaron nada más. Luego la insistieron bastante para que hiciera sus bombones para Keiji rellenos de licor, pero se negó rotundamente. La tolerancia del hombre al alcohol era excepcionalmente baja, y no tenía ganas de que se repitiese un episodio como el de nochevieja. Tras aludir a ese momento la dejaron en paz, pero pasaron a atacar a Akari, alegando que Michelle era muy divertida cuando estaba borracha. El chico enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos él, había olvidado como la mujer había hecho que viese su escote en primerísima persona en el cumpleaños de Marcos. Una vez creyeron que lo habían avergonzado lo suficiente, desistieron, no sin pincharle de vez en cuando con si podría repentir algo similar ese sábado pero sin alcohol de por medio. Si Amelia no de unió a las bromas fue, además de porque empatizaba con Akari, porque le horrorizaba hacerse notar y ser ella la siguiente víctima.

\- Por cierto ¿qué te pasó el otro día en el gimnasio? - Amelia enarcó una ceja con extrañeza ante la pregunta de Kanako- Cuando Keiji te llevó a casa- aclaró.

Amelia se congeló. Había preferido no pensar mucho en ello porque no había conseguido asimilarlo aún pese a que ya hacía casi dos semanas de ello, pero aun así ese "eres una amiga especial" que le había dicho Keiji, revoloteaba en si cabeza haciéndola sonreír distraída de cuando en cuando. Hasta ella misma se había preocupado por su estado, le habían dado bajones de tensión en otras ocasiones, pero nunca forma tan escandalosa. No obstante el que Keiji le dedicase toda su atención, le hablase con cariño agarrándola de las manos, y se preocupase por ella hasta el punto de dejar su trabajo y llevarla a casa, habían sido más que suficientes para compensar el mal trago. Todavía no se terminaba de creer que había tenido el valor suficiente como para invitarle a subir a su casa con la idea de estar a solas. Sentía su estómago dar un vuelco cada vez que lo recordaba, y dudaba que fuese capaz de volver a decírselo en un futuro próximo.

\- S-sólo me dio un bajón de tensión por hacer un deporte al que no estoy acostumbrada….

\- Ya, ya,…no lo harías a propósito para que Keiji te cuidase ¿verdad?

\- ¡Yaeko!- la reprendió con la cara encendida. Si era totalmente sincera consigo misma, realmente había llegado a desear que le diese otro bajón para tener excusa para acurrucarse en su cálido cuerpo de nuevo- Yo no haría eso

\- La pobre realmente estaba muy mal, a mí me asustó mucho- la defendió Akari- Pero el que más asustado estaba de todos era Keiji, tendríais que haberle visto la cara.

\- Se preocupa por ti, Amelia- canturreó con un tono meloso Kanako – ¿Ves cómo le tienes que dar los bombones?- Akari y Yaeko, a su espalda, asintieron- Es lo menos que se merece.

\- Ya, lo sé pero…

\- Ni pero, ni pera- la reprendió- Vas a hacerle unos bombones a ese chico y se los vas a dar.

\- Bueno una pera no sé, pero a lo mejor un buen par de peras las agradece- musitó Yaeko cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Akari se giró hacia ella abriendo los ojos de par en par, y Kanako empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Amelia sólo quería desaparecer de allí en ese mismo instante

\- Keiji…Keiji no es así- le intentó excusar.

\- Bueno, no sé yo Amelia ¿recuerdas lo que nos contaste en casa de Joseph?- del susto partió una tableta de chocolate por la mitad provocando un chasquido que hizo a sus amigos dar un respingo. Lo recordaba, vaya si lo recordaba, aún se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de decirle a sus amigas que creía que Keiji había tenido una erección mirándole el escote en la piscina.

\- No estoy tan segura de que fuese así ¡probablemente me equivocaba!

\- No sé yo Amelia, sonabas bastante convencida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Akari con inocencia, rascándose la nariz con un dedo y manchándose de chocolate

\- NADA- soltó ella tajante, provocando que el chico la mirase con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cierta cara de susto

\- Cosas de chicas- respondió al instante Yaeko. Akari no parecía muy convencido, pero no insistió más y siguió preparando sus bombones. Se le veía entusiasmado haciéndolo.

\- Está bien, le daré los bombones ¿vale? Os lo prometo

\- Le preguntaremos si de verdad se los has dado o no- amenazó Kanako, asintiendo con suficiencia.

Amelia suspiró e hizo oídos sordos pese a haberla escuchado perfectamente. Tenía razón, le debía los bombones y mucho más. La había ayudado en la piscina, en el gimnasio, y en muchas otras ocasiones…además iba a echarle un mano a Xi con la mudanza pese a que era consciente de al chico su amiga le intimidaba un poco, por no decir mucho. Y por si fuera poco para sus ya de por sí agitados nervios, habían medio quedado-medio no, para volver al cine otra vez, y eso la ponía histérica. Removió el chocolate que había empezado a fundir en una cazuela con más énfasis del necesario y a punto estuvo de tirar parte fuera. Por alguna razón estaba aún más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ir una segunda vez, que la primera. Quizás era porque ya no tenía la excusa de no querer ir sola a ver una película que llevaba meses esperando, si ahora iban juntos no tendrían más justificación que el hecho de que les había apetecido ir juntos al cine. Y eso se parecía demasiado a la idea de cita que ella misma tenía en la cabeza. De hecho su anterior encuentro también se lo parecía, pero intentaba negárselo fervientemente a sí misma con todo tipo de pretextos inverosímiles que ni siquiera ella se llegaba a creer.

Se obligó a respirar lentamente y a remover el chocolate con más calma. Casi hasta le daban ganas de volver a entrar en una de esas horribles clases si eso significaba que podría estar junto a Keiji dejándose mimar por él de nuevo. Pero eso sería abusar de su generosidad, además de que no quería hacerle sentirse tan culpable como lo había estado en ese momento. Miró a Yaeko de reojo, cuestionándole qué debía hacer en ese momento. Con infinita paciencia y una sonrisa, su amiga le explicó cómo ir rellenando los moldes e incluso cómo poder hacer los bombones con diferentes sabores o añadidos, como frutos secos o mezclando chocolates de diferentes tipos. Algo más animada al ver que era una tardea bastante sencilla, siguió preparándolos mezclando los ingredientes que creía que le gustarían más a Keiji.

Al pensar en el sábado que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. El que Xi dejase su piso finalmente la alegraba pero al mismo tiempo la entristecía. Era un alivio volver a tener su espacio, su casa y sobre todo, volver a tener a Sauron en su relajado estado habitual y no en constante tensión. Y especialmente, le aliviaba en no tener que ser sometida a un interrogatorio constante sobre Keiji, su relación con él y qué intenciones tenía con el chico. Pese a que su amiga parecía finalmente haberle dado el visto bueno, llegando incluso a decirle que si le atrajesen los hombres hasta podría enamorarse de él. Pero por otra parte la quería mucho, y se iba a sentir algo sola sin ella. Sabía que cuando Xi desaparecía siempre era para mucho tiempo, y en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones pasaba meses sin siquiera poder contactar con ella. Esta vez decía que iba a pasar una temporada allí y que iba a vivir cerca por lo que podrían verse a menudo, pero aun así Xi tenía la fea costumbre de irse de repente sin avisar porque no le gustaban las despedidas y no volvía a dar señales de su existencia hasta semanas después. Arrugó los labios, no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, pero inevitablemente su cabeza se iba por esos derroteros.

\- ¿Así que Xi se muda? – Akari se acercó a ella y empezó a rebuscar entre los ingredientes y herramientas que había en la encimera. Kanako y Yaeko estaba agachadas junto al horno, y miraban en su interior, donde algo estaba cocinándose, con curiosidad.

\- Sí- respondió en un suspiro- No sé si alegrarme o no, la voy a echar de menos.

\- Bueno, la verás en el gimnasio ¿no?- dijo con algo de resignación. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no el miraban y se metió un trozo de chocolate en la boca, haciéndole un gesto para que no dijese nada al respecto

\- No parece que te alegre mucho la idea- le cuestionó sin acritud, él se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado.

\- Bueno, me intimida un poco y además…- la miró con cierta duda, como no sabiendo si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o no.

\- ¿Te preocupa Michelle?- le vio asentir rascándose la nariz, esparciendo aún más la mancha de chocolate que se había dejado ya antes. Dudó si decirle algo o no, y acabó optando por la segunda opción, estaba demasiado gracioso.

\- Un poco, sí. No porque pueda irse con Xi o algo- se apresuró a decir agitando las manos- Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Pero a veces me da la sensación de que la incomoda un poco.

\- ¿Sólo un poco?- se rio por lo bajo- Tendrías que verlas en los vestuarios. No pongas esa cara, que no le va a hacer nada

\- Supongo- suspiró- Ya sabes que soy un poco agonías con todo lo que se refiere a ella. Bueno, voy a seguir- le dijo tras cargarse con unos cuantos ingredientes- Tengo unos bombones por preparar

Lo dijo con tal sentido del deber que consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa divertida. Tan sólo le habría faltado despedirse con un saludo militar para rematarlo. Al momento, fue Yaeko la que se situó a su lado mientras Kanako volvía a hablar con Akari tras controlar el horno una vez más. Al parecer estaba preparando galletas con pepitas de chocolate para Marcos. Las estaba haciendo con moldes de animalitos y estaba bastante insegura, por lo que no dejaba de preguntarle cuáles creía él que preferiría Marcos. El día anterior había hecho un intento de tarta similar al que estaba haciendo Yaeko, y había sido un fracaso absoluto. Por suerte en el último momento a Yaeko se le había ocurrido la idea de las galletas, y consiguió animar a Kanako lo suficiente como para que lo intentase de nuevo. Por su parte, Yaeko estaba más que contenta con lo que ella estaba haciendo para Alex, y además se había unido a ella y estaba a su lado preparando también unos bombones, pero en su caso en forma de corazón y alguno de ellos con licor incluido. Cuando la cuestionó con la mirada ella simplemente dijo que a su chico le gustaban las emociones fuertes, incluso hasta cuando comía bombones.

Terminó de rellenar los moldes y siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga metió los bombones en la nevera. Tendrían que esperar un rato a que el chocolate se endureciese así que mientras tanto aprovechó para cotillear lo que hacían los demás. Quizás así conseguiría deshacerse de esa sensación incómoda que sentía en el estómago al pensar en que tenía que darle esos bombones a Keiji, lo había prometido así que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Además y por mucha vergüenza que le diese, ella misma quería dárselos. De alguna forma quería recompensarle por todo lo que hacía por ella y aunque unos bombones le parecía muy poco era un inicio. Quizás esa próxima vez que fuesen al cine podría ser ella la que lo invitase. Agitó la cabeza. No sabía por qué daba por sentado que habría una próxima vez cuando en realidad aún no habían quedado en nada fijo, seguro que sólo se lo había dicho por decir…aunque también le dijo que ella era una amiga especial. Amelia tenía ganas de palmearse la cara para espabilar, se sentía como una adolescente, y por ello ridícula. ¡Era una mujer de 25 años! No podía seguir comportándose como si tuviese 10 menos. Era la más mayor que había en esa cocina en ese momento y se estaba viendo a sí misma como la más infantil e inmadura de los presentes. Tanto Kanako como Yaeko habían tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, y aunque no tenía claro si Akari había llegado a hacerlo o no, estaba claro por su relación con Michelle que de no ser el caso lo haría pronto. Y en cambio ahí estaba ella, preguntándose si darle o no unos bombones como agradecimiento al hombre del que se había enamorado. Era absurdo.

\- Seguro que le gustan- la voz de Kanako acercándose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿El qué?- cuestionó haciéndose la loca. Creía saber a qué se refería, pero desde luego no se lo pondría tan fácil a su amiga para meterse con ella.

\- Los bombones, a Keiji- le dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara, Amelia frunció los labios no sabiendo muy bien que contestar a eso- Porque te recuerdo que nos has dicho que se los ibas a dar- la señaló con el dedo enarcando una ceja

\- Ya, ya…- hizo un gesto con la mano queriéndole quitar importancia. A su espalda escucharon a Yaeko ir hacia el horno y mirar dentro. Se giró hacia ellas con una sonrisa satisfactoria y tras cerrar la puerta se incorporó y caminó en su dirección.

\- Bueno, ya tengo mis bombones en la nevera, ahora sólo queda esperar- comentó en cuanto estuvo a su lado- La tarta tiene una pinta estupenda, no sé si aguantaré sin comérmela antes de dársela Alex- se relamió y frotó las manos.

\- Yaeko, ¿verdad que a Keiji le van a gustar?

\- ¿El qué?- cuestionó mirando a su compañera de piso con extrañeza

\- A Keiji, los bombones que ha preparado Amelia.

\- ¡Le van a encantar! Sobre todo porque los has hecho tú- le dijo señalándola. Amelia apartó la vista, ella no lo tenía tan claro ni mucho menos.

\- No sé… ni siquiera le he visto comer nunca dulces, no creo que le gusten mucho. Y nunca come postre.

\- Uy, uy, uy mírala qué informada está ¿tantas veces has ido ya a comer con él?- la pinchó Yaeko, dándole con un dedo en la barriga y haciéndola retorcerse.

\- ¡N-no es eso! Simplemente lo sé…- carraspeó y sus amigas la miraron inquisitivamente, no la iban a dejar librarse tan fácilmente y responder con algo tan poco conciso- Me lo ha dicho Shokichi- reconoció con un suspiro- Desde que se ha enterado de que fuimos juntos al cine no me deja en paz

\- ¡¿Habéis ido juntos al cine?!- preguntaron las dos al unísono mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Mierda. Se había olvidado de que ellas no lo sabían. Como Shokichi ya se había enterado y le daba tantísimo la tabarra con ello daba por hecho que el resto de la gente de su alrededor estaba al tanto. Con ellas sabiéndolo sus respectivos novios también se enterarían, y entonces ya se convertiría en algo que todo su círculo de amistades conocería. Se sentía tremendamente culpable. Sabía que Keiji no le diría nada porque era una persona encantadora, no le gustaban los conflictos y no querría incomodarla, pero probablemente se sentiría molesto. Sus amigas debieron notar su incomodidad pues se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa y suspiraron.

\- Bueno, ya nos lo contarás en otro momento- la consoló Yaeko, aunque en su mirada estaba claro que se moría de impaciencia por saber qué había pasado

\- Sí, ahora atentas a eso- les dijo Kanako dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Amelia- ¿Creéis que deberíamos mandarle una foto a Michelle?

\- ¡Ay sí! Que está monísimo.

\- ¿Pero si lo ve así no atará cabos? Es inteligente y seguro que averigua que le está preparando algo- razonó Amelia

\- Mierda es verdad- Kanako chascó la lengua y bajó el teléfono, que ya tenía apuntado hacia el chico, con cierta decepción en la cara- Pero me da algo de lástima que se lo pierda así.

A ella le pasaba lo mismo. Para ellas tres, aunque él mismo fuese incapaz de verlo, era evidente el cariño que Michelle le tenía a Akari. Sus sonrisas más sinceras siempre se las dedicaba a él, la forma en la cual lo miraba siempre estaba cargada de ternura, y además les había reconocido que realmente le resultaba muy atractivo. Él también había dejado sus bombones ya en la nevera y estaba preparando el envoltorio para guardarlos. Sobre la mesa tenía una caja que Yaeko y Kanako le habían dado, y en ese momento estaba rizando con unas tijeras una cinta roja con la que después haría un lazo con la cual envolver el regalo. Su expresión de felicidad mientras lo hacía resultaba contagiosa. Y además esa mancha de chocolate que coronaba su nariz, el llevar la camiseta arremangada hasta los codos y ese mandil que le quedaba claramente pequeño le daban un aspecto entre gracioso y adorable que todas sabían que a Michelle le encantaría ver.

\- ¡A la mierda todo!- dijo Kanako de repente- Se la voy a mandar igual

Akari estaba demasiado enfrascado en lo que estaba haciendo como para enterarse de que le estaban fotografiando. Interiormente, canturreaba. Conforme avanzaba preparando los bombones para Michelle su alegría iba aumentando. Creía que le iban a gustar mucho y se estaba muriendo de ganas de dárselos. Además mientras los hacía había estado hablando con ella, tanto de su cena pendiente como de lo que se les iba ocurriendo, y poder charlar aunque fuese a través de una aplicación de mensajería, siempre conseguía alegrarle. Conforme estaba mirando la hora en su teléfono para confirmar cuándo le tocaba sacar los bombones de la nevera, éste vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Con mariposas en el estómago confirmó que se trataba de Michelle y abrió el mensaje al instante, olvidándose por un momento de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Límpiate la nariz"

Tuvo que leer el mensaje varias veces para asegurarse de que realmente ponía lo que estaba leyendo ¿Que se limpiase la nariz? ¿Qué nariz? Bueno, evidentemente la suya, y sólo tenía una pero ¿por qué? ¿A cuento de qué venía eso? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Era alguna clase de lenguaje en clave? No queriendo sentirse estúpido respondiéndole que no sabía de qué estaba hablando buscó en su cabeza la posible razón tras ese mensaje. Tras devanarse los sesos durante un rato y seguir sin tener idea de qué le estaba intentando decir, optó por lo más obvio pero a la vez surrealista de todo. Quizás tenía de verdad la nariz sucia. Utilizando la cámara frontal del teléfono a modo de espejo, descubrió con horror que tenía una más que generosa mancha de chocolate en la nariz, y alguna otra más en la mejilla ¿pero cómo demonios podía saberlo ella? No estaba allí, así que era imposible que le hubiese visto…a no ser que…Alzó la cabeza hacia sus amigas, que estaban cuchicheando entre ellas. Al hacerlo las tres huyeron en desbandada, Kanako escudándose en que tenía que controlar las galletas y Amelia en que era momento de poner un envoltorio bonito a los bombones y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de Yaeko. Resignándose le respondió a Michelle preguntándole qué le habían dicho, y ella le envió una fotografía de él mismo en ese instante. Al verse en la imagen se sintió ridículo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es que Michelle atase cabos y adivinase que le estaba preparando algo. Histérico, miró directamente a Kanako, que estaba con la vista dirigida a él, estudiándole, como esperando que fuese a saltar de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le habéis dicho?- preguntó con un tono quejumbroso- Va a saber que le estoy haciendo algo por San Valentín.

\- No te preocupes- le tranquilizó incorporándose y acercándose a él- Le dije que te pedimos ayuda para decorar unas tartas para Alex y Marcos

La miró sin mucho convencimiento, al menos hasta que sintió el teléfono vibrar en su mano otra vez anunciando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. En él, Michellle le confirmaba que le habían dicho que estaban preparando algo y le pidieron ayuda, y preguntaba también que como iba su proceso creativo. Aún arrugando algo el ceño pero más aliviado, respondió el mensaje e intentó seguir a lo suyo. Los bombones ya llevaban enfriándose el rato suficiente así que fue a buscarlos a la nevera para meterlos en la caja que había estado preparando. No obstante antes tenía que darles los últimos retoques. Por suerte entre los moldes que tenían las chicas encontró algo que podía hacer las veces de cabeza de gato, pero para que resultase más convincente tenía que decorarlos. Con cuidado y paciencia, empezó a dibujar bigotes y ojos de gato con chocolate blanco uno por uno en todos los bombones.

\- Te están quedando muy bien- miró hacia arriba un momento topándose con Amelia, que observaba con curiosidad y algo de admiración los que ya había terminado e ido colocando en la caja- Eres muy detallista- le dijo sacándole una sonrisa- A Michelle le van a encantar.

\- Ya, eso creo yo también- posó sobre la mesa un momento lo que estaba utilizando para decorar los bombones y se pasó la mano por la nuca- ¿De verdad crees que le gustarán?

\- Akari- Amelia se rio un poco- Tú la conoces mejor que yo ¿tú que crees? – Akari la miró fijamente un momento. Sabía que tenía razón. Probablemente de todos los presentes en esa habitación, él era quien mejor conocía a Michelle y quien mejor entendía sus necesidades y pensamientos.

\- Creo que le van a encantar- y en el fondo sabía que era cierto, pero su inseguridad injustificada que llevaba a creer que quizás estaba pecando de presuntuoso dando por hecho que le gustarían- Por cierto ¿y los tuyos?

\- Los está envolviendo Yaeko, a mí se me da fatal

En ese momento pudieron escuchar la risilla maliciosa de su amiga y Akari fue capaz de ver como la cara de Amelia se tornaba pálida de golpe por un momento. Su expresión de horror fue aún mayor cuando Kanako se acercó a su compañera de piso y entre risas dijo en japonés algo como "este, este". Como una exhalación fue corriendo hacia ellas, pero cuando llegó a su altura ya habían cerrado la caja y no le dejaron abrirla alegando que el lazo estaba hecho y había quedado bonito y ya no lo iban a deshacer. Akari se rio por lo bajo negando con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que habían colado alguno de esos bombones en forma de corazón y rellenos de licor. No le gustaría estar en la piel de Amelia o Keiji en caso de que llegase a catar alguno de esos, pero si le dejasen ser espectador de ese momento, aceptaría encantado.

No tardó mucho más en terminar de preparar sus propios bombones, y en vista de que tanto Kanako como Yaeko tenían que ir a trabajar, él y Amelia decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas. Se sentía bastante satisfecho con ellos, aunque interiormente todavía estaba intentándose convencer de que realmente le gustarían. Dos días, tan sólo en dos días estaría cenando con ella a solas en su piso. Las estúpidas ideas que sus amigos le habían ido metiendo en la cabeza esos días daban vueltas por su mente y sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura. Se mostraban todos tan convencidos de que tenían que follar que empezaba a verlo menos inverosímil, pero al mismo tiempo quería erradicar esa idea de su mente. Además, pese a que el deseo puramente carnal que sentía hacia ella era más que evidente y de hecho debería, tal y como le había aconsejado Joseph, masturbarse más a menudo; al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas de simplemente poder tenerla entre sus brazos, enredar los dedos en su pelo para acariciarle la cabeza y dejar que sus labios rozasen levemente la suave piel de su frente.

Para cuando llegó a su casa las mariposas de su estómago se habían convertido en aves revoloteando con fuerza. No podía dudar, tenía que estar más convencido que nunca. No se confesaría, no quería incomodarla, pero no iba a reprimir sus instintos tal y como había ocurrido el sábado en casa de Shokichi. Y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. Lo único que esperaba ferviente era que Michelle no cancelase su cena en el último momento. Llevó la mano a la caja de bombones que llevaba en una bolsa y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo, lo primero que hicieron sus compañeros pues preguntarle dónde se había metido

\- Tío, límpiate la nariz

Ante las palabras de Alex, Akari se limpió la mancha de la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Pese al mensaje de Michelle, al distraerse se había olvidado por completo de ello y sintió algo de vergüenza al pensar que había ido así por la calle. Sus amigos se metieron con él un rato pero se cansaron en cuanto vieron que él mismo entraba al trapo para reírse un poco de situación. Igualmente Akari sonrió abiertamente, estaba demasiado contento como para no hacerlo, y al fin y al cabo, tener la nariz sucia no era un drama tan grande ni siquiera aunque la mujer que amabas te viese en esa situación. Y si aun así llegaba a sentirse mal por ello, tendría chocolate del que echar mano para animarse porque ¿qué era una nariz sucia en comparación con un buen bombón? Sobre todo cuando como bombón nos imaginamos a una despampanante mujer de melena rubia y mirada severa, y no a una pequeña pieza de chocolate relleno.


	93. Caja aquí, caja allá

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: Amelia es un encanto, y para temas como este sí que tiene algunos parecidos con Akari. Cuando entregar algo tiene un significado mucho mayor de lo que esperas en un principio la situación cambia radicalmente. Ahora que todo está más calmado a Akari no le van a faltar observadores y preguntones sabiendo que se verá con Michelle dentro de poco. Xi se lo va a pasar muy, MUY, bien. Casi me da penita el pobre Keiji... :P Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^.^**

**A nadie le gustan las mudanzas. Todo es ajetreo, recoger cosas, ir y venir hasta dejar todo donde tiene que estar... Pero si el traslado se hace con alguien que te interesa, puede que no todo sea tan malo.**

**Xi ha encontrado un piso, y por fin se va de casa de Amelia. No tiene muchas cosas para llevarse, pero tres pares de manos son más útiles que solo dos a la hora de llevar cosas. Por eso mismo Keiji, queriendo ayudar a Amelia, hará de tripas corazón y aguantará todo un día teniendo a Xi cerca con sus constantes insinuaciones y, en ocasiones, también amenazas.**

**Las chicas consiguieron liar a Amelia para que le preparase bombones a Keiji después de enterarse de que la mudanza iba a ser justo en San Valentín, y ahora no puede echarse atrás. Solo le queda buscar un momento para dárselo a escondidas de Xi... si reune el valor para hacerlo. Y si lo consigue, ¿cómo reaccionará Keiji? Al fin y al cabo, son los pequeños gestos los que cambian los corazones.**

**En el próximo capítulo la ansiada y esperada cena de Akari y Michelle. Con San Valentín, sin gente y con bombones que entregar todo apunta al éxito, pero hasta el barco más perfecto puede hacer aguas si las condiciones no son buenas. Dicen que a la tercer va la vencida, ¿se sobrepondrán al destino o algo volverá a impedirles cumplir lo que tanto ansían? Tendréis respuesta la semana que viene, ¡no os lo perdais!**

**\- Título: Caja aquí, caja allá  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 14048  
****\- Personajes: Amelia, Keiji, Xi**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Caja aquí, caja allá**

Nada más llegar a casa después de su paseo matutino, Amelia le quitó el arnés a Sauron y puso los brazos en jarras mirando a su alrededor con el gesto fruncido. Su salón parecía un mercadillo de barrio con cosas repartidas allá por donde mirases. En cierto modo le recordaba a un juego de plataformas con multitud de objetos para recolectar pero desde luego mucho menos divertido. Nadie sabe la cantidad de cosas que tiene hasta que se muda, aunque sea después de vivir temporalmente en una casa ajena, como era el caso de Xi. Aunque nunca viajaba con muchas cosas, el goteo de paquetes que había recibido más lo que se había comprado mientras había estado alojado en su casa era suficiente como para que en ese momento le agobiase. También ayudaba el hecho de que su amiga se lo estuviese tomando con calma y que parte de las cosas estuviesen aún a medio preparar.

\- ¡Buenas, Ame! – Saludó Xi de rodillas en el suelo mientras cortaba una tira de cinta americana con los dientes para cerrar una de las cajas.

\- Hola. ¿Todavía estás así? – Preguntó con cierto disgusto.

\- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Miró las cosas que había por el salón. – Si esto no es nada.

\- Keiji va a venir en una hora y media. – Le informó mirando la hora en su móvil. – Y es puntual.

\- Oohh… qué controlado lo tienes. – Se levantó con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Aunque quizá preferirías pasar San Valentín con él de otra forma que no fuese ayudándome con esto. No os cortéis si queréis iros.

\- ¡No vamos a ir a ningún sitio! – Dijo en tono más alto de lo que pretendía. – A-además, ¿qué más da que sea San Valentín? E-es un día como cualquier otro. Y ni siquiera somos pareja, así que da igual que sea San Valentín o no, porque eso es para las parejas y no lo somos. – Explicó atropelladamente. – Y… y seguro que Keiji no se ha fijado en eso, no se habrá dado cuenta.

\- Vamos a ver, Amelia, ¿cómo no se va a dar cuenta? – Preguntó mirando a su amiga como si viviese en otro planeta. – Hay publicidad por todas partes. Incluso cuando fui a comprar el otro día tenían una sección entera rosa llena de cajas de bombones, y que si cenas románticas y no sé cuántas cosas más. Hasta me quisieron vender un viaje romántico para dos personas. – Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – La mujer que me lo ofreció estaba buena, pero cuando le ofrecí ir juntas me dejó el panfleto en la mano y huyó.

\- Bueno, pues lo sabrá, ¿y? – Inquirió con una valentía que no sentía. – Esto es una mudanza, no una cita.

\- Igual te trae algún regalo. – Sugirió burlona. – Flores. O bombones.

\- ¡Bombones! JAJAJAJA. – Rió casi histérica. – ¡Qué bobadas dices! ¡No va a haber bombones!

\- ¿Ame? – Xi se acercó a ella algo preocupada. – ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿A MÍ? ¡Qué me va a pasar! – Volvió a reír. – Voy a cambiarme. Y a ducharme. – Bajó el tono a un tenue murmullo. – Bombones… dice…

Amelia ignoró la expresión anonadada de Xi y se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella con la respiración agitada. Un momento después se sentó, aún temblorosa, en su cama, y abrió con cuidado el cajón de su mesita donde estaba guardado el motivo de su turbación. Un pequeño paquete de celofán irisado atado con un lazo rojo fino que contenía nada más y nada menos que bombones. Resopló. Como el día anterior y el anterior a ese, se preguntaba cómo se había dejado engañar para prometer que le daría chocolate a Keiji precisamente en San Valentín con la implicación que tenía algo así en la tierra natal del pelirrojo. Oyó un ruido fuera y cerró el cajón apresuradamente. Xi no debía, NO PODÍA enterarse. Quién sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer, además de tener que soportar la enorme vergüenza y sus burlas, así que definitivamente, no. Buscaría un momento a solas para dárselo. Se había planteado comérselos ella y deshacerse de los envoltorios, quemarlos y hacer como que nunca había preparado algo parecido a un bombón, pero el día anterior, como si le leyesen el pensamiento, había recibido un mensaje de Yaeko y Kanako recordándole que tanto sus novios como Akari le preguntarían a Keiji si había recibido "ese regalo especial hecho por ella", lo cual sería mucho peor.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. ¡Tenía un plan! Cogería el paquete, le diría "Gracias por ayudarnos con la mudanza" y se lo daría. Así entendería que era un agradecimiento por su esfuerzo y no lo relacionaría con San Valentín. Era su única escapatoria y confiaba en ella. Así que ahora se daría una ducha, se pondría algo cómodo para la mudanza y esperaría a que llegase Keiji, con su sonrisa, sus manos cálidas, su voz suave y amable y… eso. Que se iba a duchar.

No muy lejos de allí, Keiji estaba preparándose para salir de casa. Había comprobado tres veces que dejaba todo recogido y que tenía a punto todo lo que tenía que llevar a casa de Amelia. Se notaba nervioso. No era un nerviosismo ansioso, pero simplemente no es podía estar quieto. Creía que la causa era que iba a pasar el día con Amelia, aunque también podría ser porque eso implicaría ver también a Xi, y esa mujer conseguía desestabilizarle. No tenía muy claro cómo había llegado a ofrecerse para ayudar en la mudanza. El principal motivo, desde luego, había sido la informática. Desde que su amiga había confirmado una fecha definitiva para irse de su casa la había notado un poco decaída, no porque fueran a dejar de verse, ni mucho menos, pero por lo que le había dicho era bastante común que Xi desapareciese de repente sin avisar para evitar despedidas. Pese al carácter tan distinto que tenían las dos, sabía lo mucho que se preocupaban una por la otra, y lo importante que era Xi para Amelia, así que cuando le comentó que se iba a mudar tan cerca que llevarían los paquetes en la mano de un sitio a otro, no pudo por menos que ofrecerse a ayudar. Además, ese fin de semana lo tenía libre, por lo que no le suponía ningún problema.

Era un poco pronto aún. Consultó su móvil por si tenía mensajes, y, efectivamente, así era. Tenía mensajes de Marcos, con el que había estado hablando anoche, pero luego se había puesto a ver una película y se había olvidado de contestar. No lo hacía a propósito, era simplemente que le cansaba mucho tener que escribir y más teniendo que hacerlo el inglés si hablaba con alguno de sus amigos no nipones. Abrió su conversación sintiéndose muy culpable. En realidad estaban hablando de temas sin importancia, mayormente le estaba contando qué tal los estudios y, sobre todo, qué tal le iba con Kanako. Le había respondido que les iba muy bien, que habían quedado a solas por ser San Valentín y que… se sintió enrojecer al leer lo siguiente. Decía que tenía tantas ganas de follársela, que esa noche sí que se iban a enterar los vecinos. Luego añadía que si él mismo oía gemidos, que no se asustase. También le tomaba el pelo diciendo que seguro que estaba pasando el móvil y le deseaba pasárselo bien. Salió de su conversación algo avergonzado aún y vio mensajes de Shokichi. Su querido amigo le había pasado un listado de restaurantes con plan de San Valentín en los que probablemente podría encontrar sitio para ir a cenar con Amelia. Naturalmente todos habían llegado todo al acuerdo tácito de no informar al rector sobre la mudanza y su encuentro con la mujer, y así iba a seguir. Shokichi era capaz de presentarse y hacerles el día imposible, aunque fuese sin mala intención, y eso sí que no. Bastante iba a ser lidiar con la imprevisible Xi.

Contestó escuetamente, diciendo que no iba a ir a cenar con ella y que, por favor, dejase de insistir, antes de guardar el teléfono, meter lo que había preparado en la mochila y salir de casa. Soplaba un viento bastante desagradable y aunque el cielo estaba despejado en ese momento, no parecía un día muy propicio para estar en la calle. Llamó al timbre de casa de Amelia y bailoteó sobre las punteras de los pies. Un momento después oyó la voz de la mujer dándole paso. Subió con agilidad por las escaleras hasta llegar al descansillo del piso de Amelia. Su puerta estaba entreabierta y podía escuchar a las dos mujeres hablando.

\- Te dije que no te daba tiempo, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

\- ¡Pues recoger otras cosas! – Protestaba Xi. – Además cuanto más tarde más tiempo para estar con tu quer…

\- ¡Chsss! – Cuchicheó. – Que está ahí.

En cuanto puso el pie en el último escalón, pudo ver la patita de Sauron abriendo más la puerta y saliendo a recibirle con alegría sacudiendo la cola. Un momento después Amelia apareció en la puerta. Se había hecho una coleta y le miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Hola, Keiji. – Saludó apartándose los mechones de pelo que se le soltaban detrás de la oreja. – Sauron, no molestes.

\- Hola, Amelia. – Sonrió a la mujer. – No me molesta, tranquila. – Replicó mientras le rascaba tras las orejas al perro.

\- Bien… - Se quedó un momento parada viendo cómo Keiji atendía al animal hasta que oyó una risita maliciosa a su espalda que le sacó de su ensimismamiento. – Uy, perdona. Pasa, pasa. – Amelia se metió en casa y dejó la puerta abierta.

\- Con permiso. – Saludó Keiji entrando con Sauron. – Buenos días.

\- Hombre, ya está aquí.

Xi se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a él. La mujer iba vestida con un short muy corto y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Keiji intentó no mirarla directamente y se centró en la mano que le había tendido a modo de saludo. Ella se lo devolvió con energía y el pelirrojo se froto la mano algo dolorida al soltarle.

\- Menos mal que has llegado ya. – Comento con aire distraído mientras le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. – Tenías a Amelia en un sin vivir.

-¡XÍ!

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad. – La miró con inocencia. – Llevas un rato mirando la hora que es.

\- ¿He llegado tarde? – Preguntó Keiji preocupado mirando su reloj de muñeca.

\- No, no, no. – Dijo Amelia dedicándole una mirada exasperada a Xi. – Llegas justo a tiempo.

\- Genial. – Dijo el boxeador con una sonrisa. – Esto, perdona, ¿dónde puedo dejarte esto? – Se quitó la mochila que llevaba señalándola.

\- Ah, sí, claro, perdona, esto… - Miró a su alrededor. – Déjala… pues…

\- En tu cuarto. – Sugirió Xi.

\- ¡Mejor aquí! – Prácticamente se la arrancó de las manos a Keiji dejándola en uno de los sofás.

Keiji se quedó de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Xi parecía estar tomándose las cosas con calma mientras estaba arrodillada intentando encajar cosas en una caja para evitar usar otra rezongando con desgana en voz baja. En cambio Amelia parecía inquieta por algún motivo, y él no era capaz de relajarse tampoco. Tenía ganas de poder charlar con la informática pero la presencia de la otra mujer resultaba lo suficientemente abrumadora como para mantener sus labios sellados. Tampoco sabía cómo podía ayudar, ya que él estaba ahí para simplemente ayudar con el transporte de cosas al piso nuevo y Amelia parecía estar recogiendo algunas cosas que estaban dispersas por la casa. Se dedicó a atender al perro mientras ellas acababan.

\- Venga, Xi. – Dijo Amelia con voz apremiante. – Deja eso, vístete y vamos llevando lo que ya tienes preparado.

\- Jo, pues sí que tienes ganas de echarme de aquí. – Respondió con fingida afectación levantándose del suelo. – Qué mala eres.

\- No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad. – Amelia hizo pucheros. – Pero me dijiste que ibas a estar lista y no lo estás.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. – Se estiró bostezando con total descaro. – Ni que hubiese prisa.

\- Pues Keiji está esperando. – Había cierto retintín en su voz. – Así que sí hay prisa.

\- Vaaaaaaaleee… - Se rascó un pecho con total descaro señalando al pelirrojo con la cabeza. – Podrías invitarle a un café antes o algo. – Amelia cogió aire para replicarla, pero Xi se rió con gesto divertido. – No tardaré.

Se fue a la habitación dejando a la pareja sola que se miró en un silencio incómodo. La mujer se acercó a Keiji con timidez. Verle tan de cerca le recordaba que en algún momento del día antes de que él se volviese a su casa tendría que darle el paquetito de bombones que guardaba en su cuarto. Él simplemente tenía esa actitud calmada, con una expresión algo sonriente cuando la miraba, mientras ella por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

\- Gracias por venir. – Dijo al fin. – Y perdona el desastre. – Señaló a su alrededor con un suspiro.

\- No es nada. – Respondió quitándole importancia. – ¿Tú cómo estás?

\- Bueno, no me gustan las mudanzas. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Son una lata, y Sauron también está alterado con todo esto.

\- Seguro que entre los tres acabamos enseguida, no te preocupes. – Le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

\- Ya… - Se agarró el antebrazo con la mano. – Se me va a hacer raro después. – Una sombra de melancolía cruzó su rostro antes de girarse a Keiji apartándose los mechones que se le soltaban de la coleta. – Vaya forma de hacerte gastar tu día libre, ayudando en una mudanza.

\- He venido porque he querido. – Replicó el hombre. – Esto te afecta, y me siento más tranquilo si te ayudo.

\- Gracias.

Apartó la vista algo avergonzada. Era verdad, todo esto era problemático. Xi era como un monzón, llegaba, trastocaba su vida durante unos días y luego desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Siempre había sido así, y debería estar acostumbrada… pero no. Sabía que una convivencia entre ellas a largo plazo sería insostenible por múltiples razones, empezando por el mantenimiento del orden y terminando por sus diferentes estilos de vida. Ella era una mujer tranquila, más bien casera, con su punto de fan de videojuegos, libros y cacharros electrónicos en general. En cambio, Xi no aguantaba encerrada, necesitaba acción en su vida, hacer ejercicio y salir a divertirse, por eso el orden en casa era algo secundario, porque, a ser posible, la iba a pisar poco. Pese a todo, los ratos cenando juntas, o viendo algo tiradas en el sofá eran divertidos. Con ella en casa tampoco tenía tiempo de aburrirse, e incluso tenía que admitir que ir al gimnasio, aunque a veces la avergonzase, era un poco más entretenido. Esto último no iba a cambiar aunque viviesen juntas, pero ya no sería lo mismo. Realmente lo que más temía era que su permiso se acabase y se fuese de repente a saber dónde, durante cuánto tiempo y en qué condiciones, sin darle tiempo a despedirse. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla como era, pero no era tan fácil. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, sin ese tipo de cosas tampoco sería ella misma.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Xi salió de su cuarto. Al igual que el resto había optado por ropa cómoda y, para alivio de Keiji, estaba completamente vestida. Sabiendo cómo se la había encontrado cuando la conoció y habiéndola pillado desnuda la última vez que había estado por allí, vivía con el temor de que se repitiese cualquiera de esas cosas sin previo aviso. Salvada esa situación, decidieron planificar cómo iban a llevar las cosas. Además de sus efectos personales y ropa, Xi había comprado algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa, como una estantería y algunos útiles de cocina. Al parecer había intentado dejarlas allí antes, pero los dueños de la casa la habían estado pintando y no se lo habían permitido, así que les tocaba llevarlo todo desde casa de Amelia. El piso en el que se iba a instalar estaba a apenas dos calles de donde se encontraban. Xi no había querido alejarse mucho de Amelia y el dinero no era algo que le preocupase demasiado, sabiendo además como sabía que sería algo temporal.

\- ¿Cojo una caja? – Sugirió Amelia.

\- No, vas a llevar la maleta, que tiene ruedas. – Sugirió Xi. – Este hombre y yo nos encargamos de las cosas pesadas, ¿verdad? – Le dio una palmada a Keiji en la espalda que le hizo dar un bote en el sitio al no esperárselo.

\- Sí, sí. – Se apresuró a decir Keiji. – No hace falta que cargues cosas, Amelia.

\- Fíjate, qué caballero. – Rió Xi. – Pero estoy de acuerdo.

Dicho esto, se agachó a coger una caja de las no muy grandes que había por allí. Se acercó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa al pelirrojo y le preguntó si no le importaba hacerse cargo de ella. Éste se esperaba algo relativamente ligero teniendo en cuenta el volumen pero cuando cogió el paquete, el inesperado peso extra le pillo de improviso y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y tuvo que cambiar el agarre para afianzarlo contra su cuerpo. Él era demasiado discreto para preguntar, pero Xi lo explicó sin necesidad de preguntas.

\- ¡Vaya cara has puesto! – Soltó una carcajada. – Llevo un set de mancuernas de viaje y alguna cosa más. Lo vi en una tienda y me pareció súper útil.

\- Pero si vas al gimnasio. – Dijo Amelia.

\- Y si me aburro en casa, ¿qué?

\- ¿Haces pesas cuando te aburres? – El tono de la informática, casi horrorizado, hizo fruncir el ceño a Xi.

\- Pues sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? Hay más gente que lo hace. – Puso los brazos en jarras. – ¡Eh, tú! – Keiji dio un respingo al sentirse aludido. – ¿Qué haces tú cuando te aburres en casa?

\- Y-yo… - El pelirrojo carraspeó. – S-suelo alquilar películas para verlas en casa.

\- ¿Alquilar? – Preguntó extrañada Xi alzando una ceja. – ¿Alquilar en plan en un videoclub? – Keiji asintió. – ¿Pero tú en qué época vives? ¿En los 90'? ¿Todavía existen videoclubs?

\- ¡Xi! – Reprendió Amelia. – No seas así.

\- Lo pregunto en serio. – Se defendió. – Existiendo internet y netflix que es mucho más cómodo no me imagino yendo a un local a alquilar cosas.

\- No se me dan bien esas cosas. – Se excusó el boxeador avergonzado. – Así que perdona si soy antiguo para ti.

\- Oye… - Se acercó a él con gesto serio y un tinte amenazante en la voz. – No pretenderás ligar con Amelia solo porque ella es una genio de los ordenadores… ¿verdad?

\- ¡No! Y-yo…

\- ¡Xi, déjale!

\- Solo me preocupo por ti. – Se volvió a su amiga con gesto de disculpa.

\- Me estás avergonzando. – Amelia tenía los puños cerrados pegados al cuerpo. – Encima que viene a ayudar.

\- Pero Ame, es que…

\- ¡Siempre estás igual!

\- ¡No le conozco!

\- ¡Vale ya! – Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia Keiji sorprendidas por su ímpetu. – No discutáis, por favor. – Continuó en un tono más relajado

Keiji, que hasta ese momento seguía sosteniendo la pesada caja con el set de mancuernas, la dejó en el suelo con cuidado masajeándose los hombros a continuación. En ese momento la idea de ir a ayudar con la mudanza le empezaba a parecer un desastre. Desde luego lo que menos quería era que las dos mujeres discutiesen por su culpa ya fuese directa, o indirectamente. No acababa de entender la inquina de Xi, pero era necesario resolver los conflictos si querían que ese día acabase bien para todos. Cogió aire lentamente y lo soltó antes de encararse a Xi.

\- Quiero aclarar algunas cosas. – Empezó con voz calmada. – Entiendo que eres la amiga de Amelia y que naturalmente no me conoces de nada. Supongo que es normal, y creo poder entender que desconfíes de mí, pero…

\- Keiji…

\- Espera un momento, Amelia. – Le sonrió con voz amable y siguió hablando a la otra mujer. – No sé qué impresión tendrás de mí, o qué experiencias habrás tenido antes, pero desde luego puedo darte mi palabra y jurar que no pretendo aprovecharme de Amelia en ningún aspecto. Es una gran persona y una amiga especial para mí, así que me gustaría que supieses que yo también me preocupo por ella. Si estoy aquí precisamente es porque me ofrecí yo a ayudaros cuando me enteré y haceros esto más llevadero. Puede que haya sido un entrometido al hacerlo sin consultarlo antes contigo, ya que es tu mudanza, pero no me gustaría causar problemas entre vosotras. Así que si mi presencia es incómoda, solo tenéis que decirlo y me iré sin ningún tipo de rencor.

Se hizo el silencio en el salón mientras Keiji aguardaba con calma algún tipo de respuesta. Aunque era muy consciente de que había provocado una situación algo incómoda, se sentía mucho mejor después de decir claramente lo que pensaba de todo esto. Amelia se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida, y como tal, le dolía que alguien pensase que pretendía hacerle algún tipo de mal. Además, desde su punto de vista, no había hecho nada que diese pie a pensar que tenía segundas intenciones con la mujer. Lo pasaba bien con ella, era alegre y divertida, así que le gustaba compartir su tiempo con Amelia. Sí, puede que a veces prefiriese estar con ella más que con otras personas porque le hacía más feliz, pero eso era todo. Nunca haría nada que le perjudicase.

La aludida en cuestión estaba colorada mirando el suelo sin saber dónde meterse. Las palabras alabadoras de Keiji diciendo que se preocupaba por ella habían acelerado su pulso y no se sentía capaz de reaccionar. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de él si decía esas cosas? Por otro lado Xi se había quedado mirando al pelirrojo, algo desconcertada por su repentina franqueza. Al echar un vistazo a su amiga tampoco encontró ayuda, así que al final resopló rascándose la nuca dirigiéndose a Keiji.

\- Aahh… - Rezongó. – Al final vas a conseguir que me sienta mal, ¿te parece bonito? – Chascó la lengua con fastidio. – No lo decía en serio, ya sé que eres demasiado simple como para aprovecharte de mi Ame. – Keiji frunció el gesto al oír lo de "simple" pero Xi no le dio tiempo a responder. – Pero te tendré vigilado. De todas formas, si le hicieses algo solo tendría que romperte las piernas después. En fin. – Le palmeó el hombro al hombre, que parecía estar bastante confundido, en un gesto cordial. – Vamos a llevarnos bien, Keiji Onizuka. Tenemos una mudanza que hacer.

Amelia dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con alivio. Aquello parecía una tregua, al menos, toda la tregua que era capaz de otorgar Xi. Ahora que todo parecía estar en su lugar, cada uno cogió su chaqueta y se dispusieron a salir de casa. Keiji pudo ver a Amelia en un aparte dándole las gracias a Xi, que le quitó importancia. Se miraron los tres un momento antes de salir por la puerta con cierta preocupación.

\- No cabemos los tres en el ascensor. – Dijo Amelia.

\- No pasa nada, puedo bajar andando. – Comentó Keiji.

\- O puedo bajar yo andando. - Añadió Xi.

\- No. – Replicó Amelia. – No podéis ver bien las escaleras y os podéis caer.

\- Qué exagerada eres. – Replicó Xi.

\- Bajamos en dos tandas. – El tono de la informática no daba lugar a réplicas. – Y punto. – Miró vacilante a los dos. – ¿Podríais…? Eh… – Se mordió el labio. – ¿Podríais bajar primero? Así voy cerrando la puerta, que Sauron se querrá salir también…

\- Claro. – Xi sonrió con cierta malicia mirando a Keiji. – Vamos.

La mujer salió la primera, seguida por el pelirrojo, que le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Amelia. Mientras oían su voz impidiendo salir a Sauron y un poco después el sonido de la llave, ellos llamaron al ascensor y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la puerta de éste se abrió. En su interior cada uno se posicionó en una esquina. Xi, apoyando su caja en la barandilla interior, pulsó el botón que les llevaría a la calle. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, no tardó en expresar en voz alta lo que llevaba carcomiéndola desde un rato antes.

\- Así que "amiga especial", ¿eh? – Preguntó con sorna. – ¿Y cómo de especial, exactamente?

Keiji no sabía dónde meterse, literalmente. Se sintió enrojecer, y al apartar la mirada se topó con el espejo, donde, aunque intentaba evitarlo, pudo ver la expresión maliciosa de Xi sonriente y expectante. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Eso era algo que había compartido más o menos con Amelia, pero tampoco sabía definirse a sí mismo a qué se refería exactamente, como para explicárselo además a una tercera persona que le tenía en el punto de mira.

\- P-pues… - Carraspeó aclarando la voz. Tenía la sensación de que si le decía lo que pensaba de verdad se burlaría de él otra vez. – Pues que… es especial. – Se encogió de hombros, pero estaba claro que a Xi no le valía solo con eso. – Resopló y se puso serio. – Lo que sé que no quiere decir es que quiera aprovecharme de ella.

\- Ya, ya, eso ya lo sé. – Dijo con algo de tedio. – Pero eso no responde a la pregunta.

\- Me hace sentir bien cuando estoy con ella. – Contestó con más firmeza.

\- Hum. – Xi le examinó con atención. En ese momento el timbre del ascensor indicando que ya habían llegado al bajo y salieron, pulsando antes el botón para mandarle el ascensor a Amelia. – Sí. – Replicó al fin. – Conozco esa sensación. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – Pero en tu caso hay más que eso, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Keiji con sinceridad.

\- Oh, vamos, ya lo sabes, no te hagas el tonto. – Frunció el gesto. ¿En serio pensaba seguir jugando el papel de inocente todo el tiempo? – Está claro que te la quieres tirar, o al menos meterle la lengua hasta el gaznate. No hace falta que me lo ocultes, se nota.

\- ¿EH? – Keiji la miró boquiabierto. – Y-yo… yo no… ¡no he dicho eso! Nunca he pensado en… en… - Un momento… ¿tenía claro que nunca lo había pensado? Le había mirado el pecho alguna vez, pero de ahí a… No, no, no, no. No podía dejar que jugase así con su mente. – No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Sentenció con una firmeza que no tenía mirando al frente, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y el ceño fruncido. – Y no pienso hablar más de eso.

\- Jujuju. Como quieras – Comentó Xi divertida. – Pero eres tú el que ha venido en San Valentín a ayudar a su "amiga especial", Romeo.

Keiji giró la cabeza hacia ella a la velocidad del rayo boquiabierto. Un segundo después la puerta del ascensor se abrió de nuevo para dejar salir a Amelia, que les miró a ambos con expresión preocupada, como esperándose que se hubiesen dado una paliza el uno al otro. Xi se mostró tan tranquila, aunque Keiji por su parte apenas fue capaz de mirarla.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó insegura.

\- Todo perfecto, Julieta. – Respondió Xi con retintín.

\- ¿Julieta? – Amelia la miró con extrañeza.

\- Nada, nada. – Dijo echando a andar hacia el portal. – Cosas mías.

Aunque Amelia insistió para que le dijese a qué se refería, Xi evitó contestarla. Le resultaba muy curioso el cómo se estaba desarrollando todo. Veía a Keiji y a su amiga comportarse casi como adolescentes. En el caso de Amelia porque le daba corte dar el paso y el caso de él porque parecía que ni él mismo se aclaraba con lo que sentía. Por no hablar de que todavía le costaba asimilar las buenas intenciones del pelirrojo. Después de lo que le había dicho Michelle, el discursito que él mismo se había marcado un momento antes, y su arranque de vergüenza al exponer lo que ella misma opinaba del asunto, sabía, o creía saber, que lo que se veía del hombre, era lo que era. Su desconfianza inicial había surgido de la creencia que un campeón mundial de boxeo, que podría conseguir a quien quisiese, se fijase en Amelia. No por ella, desde luego, su amiga se merecía lo mejor, pero su desconfianza natural le hacía pensar que en cuanto se cansase de ella la dejaría tirada. Y no pensaba consentirlo, si bien es cierto que desde que le había conocido cada vez le parecía menos ese tipo de persona. De hecho le resultaba muy entretenido tomarle el pelo, aunque a veces le parecía hasta demasiado fácil, pero era tan gracioso que no podía evitarlo. En ese momento caminaba un poco por detrás de ellas sin abrir la boca. Se giró para verle. Parecía estar mascando lo que le había dicho al salir del ascensor y no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Amelia cándidamente. – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Nada. Que parece que vamos de excursión.

\- Es verdad. – Rió divertida. – Un poco sí, ¿verdad, Keiji?

\- Ah, sí. – Respondió automáticamente. – Un poco.

\- Esto me recuerda a mis entrenamientos en el ejército. – Dijo Xi con algo de nostalgia.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Mientras las dos mujeres iban charlando, Keiji optó por seguir con su mutismo. En su cerebro resonaban las palabras de Xi, acerca de lo obvias que eran sus intenciones. ¿Qué intenciones? ¿Tan raro era considerar a Amelia como una amiga especial? ¿Qué era Amelia para él? En su mente no podía darle ninguna otra calificación. Considerarla solo amiga no reflejaba todo lo que sentía, era más que eso. Pero… ¿pensar en besarla? Todavía recordaba el beso en la frente que le había dado bajo el muérdago en el _Secret Santa_ organizado por Shokichi. Aquella vez le habían obligado, así que no creía que contase. Tampoco le había desagradado, pero lo había hecho llevado por las circunstancias y solo era capaz de recordar la enorme vergüenza que había sentido, así que no podía juzgar nada más. También podía recordar algunos momentos en los que sí había tenido la tentación de tener un gesto de cariño así, pero habían sido cosas muy puntuales, y desde luego, castas. Nada que ver con lo que le había insinuado Xi. Sí que la había abrazado, y le gustaba hacerlo. Le resultaba reconfortante, y quería creer que a ella también. No solo abrazarla, a veces simplemente le valía con tocarla, calentarle las manos cuando las tenía frías, poner la mano en su hombro, saber que estaba cerca y bien. Eso solo le pasaba con Amelia, y eran ese tipo de cosas los que la convertían en especial. ¿Buscaba más en realidad y no lo sabía? Eso era absurdo, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo?

Perdido en sus pensamientos como iba, no se había dado cuenta del cambio de conversación de las mujeres frente a él. Xi estaba comentando que se alegraba de pasar San Valentín fuera del cuartel. Según lo que comentaba, todos los años por esas fechas algún idiota (o varios) acababan llevándole flores o bombones pensando que así conseguirían conquistarla de algún modo, pero lo único que lograban era que se riese en su cara, en la mayoría de los casos.

\- Aunque lo que me parece más raro. – Comentó en un tono más alto del normal para asegurarse de atraer la atención del boxeador. – Es que Keiji no te haya traído un ramo de flores o bombones. Qué desconsiderado.

\- Xi. – Amelia le dio un manotazo en el antebrazo con la mano libre. – Cállate.

\- Me dirás que no te hubiese hecho ilusión. – La miró con una sonrisa ladina.

\- E-ese no es el caso. – Farfulló Amelia.

\- En mi país no es así la costumbre. – Explicó Keiji algo ofendido por la acusación. – En Japón, durante San Valentín, son las mujeres las que regalan chocolate a los hombres.

\- Ah, sí. – Dijo Xi. – Algo había oído. Y que hay de varios tipos, o algo así.

\- Sí. – Confirmó Keiji. – Dependiendo de si son caseros o no y la calidad del chocolate. Pero no solo se regalan chocolate las parejas, también se da a los amigos o por compromiso.

\- Qué pena que lo hubieses sabido antes, ¿eh, Amelia?

\- ¡N-no lo sabía! – Dijo con más énfasis del que pretendía. – No lo sabía. – Insistió más calmada. – ¿C-cómo lo iba a saber? – Intentó disimular el temblor en su voz. – Para mí San Valentín es un día más. N-ni me había acordado que era hoy hasta ayer, o antes de ayer, y ya habíamos quedado. – Rió nerviosa. – No sé en qué día vivo.

\- Vaya, qué pena. – Comentó Xi con un suspiro. – Vas a hacer que Keiji se sienta mal.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijeron Amelia y el pelirrojo a la vez.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, ha venido hoy, y tendría que ser de otro planeta para no saber que hoy es San Valentín, ¿no crees? Seguro que esperaba algo.

\- N-no… - Tenía la cara ardiendo.

\- N-no pasa nada, Amelia, de verdad. – Señaló Keiji atropelladamente. – ¡No esperaba nada! – Estando a su espalda no podía verla bien, pero se la imaginaba tan avergonzada como él mismo

\- No hay flores, no hay bombones… qué poco romanticismo. – Miró a Amelia de refilón, que había apretado los labios con el ceño fruncido. Rompió a reír. – ¡Venga, mujer! Que es una broma. Mira, ya estamos llegando. – Indicó señalando al frente con la cabeza.

Claro, una broma. Para ella era muy fácil decir que era una broma. ¿Con qué cara iba a darle ahora los bombones a Keiji? Claro que sabía cuáles eran las costumbres en Japón en San Valentín, Akari se las había explicado con todo lujo de detalles cuando fue a hacer los dichosos bombones a casa de las chicas. La excusa que se había estado repitiendo tanto tiempo en su mente para poder dárselo sin segundas intenciones quedaba desvirtuada en ese mismo instante. Que, siendo honestos, esas segundas intenciones existían y eran muy reales, pero tampoco pretendía declararse a Keiji con algo así.

Llegaron al portal que había indicado Xi y los tres se pararon delante de la puerta. Amelia aprovechó para dedicar a Keiji una mirada de refilón. Movía los hombros intentando aliviar la tensión causada por el peso de la caja, y además parecía algo nervioso. Claro, cómo no iba a estarlo si Xi no le daba tregua. Mira que se lo había advertido. Seguro que estaba molesto con la situación, pero era demasiado amable como para irse sin más y dejarlas tiradas después de ofrecerse. Después de un momento con los tres esperando a nadie sabe qué, Amelia se volvió a su amiga.

\- Xi, ¿no vas a abrir o qué?

\- ¿Eh? – La mujer la miró extrañada. – ¿No cogiste tú las llaves?

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó a su vez. – Es tu casa, no la mía.

\- No jodas. – Resopló. – Como saliste la última pensé que las cogerías.

\- Pues no, tengo mis llaves solo.

\- Mierda… - Dejó su caja en el suelo. – Pues déjamelas.

\- ¿Tampoco has cogido las tuyas? – Preguntó Amelia.

\- No. – Respondió directamente abriendo los brazos. – He salido de casa tal cual.

\- Toma, anda. – Tras dejar la maleta a un lado metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó sus llaves de casa. – No tardes.

\- Esperadme aquí.

Tras coger las llaves dio media vuelta y desanduvo el camino a ritmo ligero. Keiji también dejó en el suelo el pesado bulto que llevaba y miró de soslayo a Amelia. Se había quedado al lado de la maleta, mirando al suelo como si fuese algo fascinante. Los dos sentían la necesidad de decir algo que rompiese el incómodo silencio formado entre ellos, pero tras la conversación de un momento antes les tenía bloqueados. Amelia estaba muerta de vergüenza. Gracias al comentario de Xi, por su mente desfilaban incesantemente posibles reacciones de Keiji al entregarle los bombones, cada cual más estrambótica que la anterior, lo cual no ayudaba para nada a poder entablar una conversación normal con él. Por su parte, el pelirrojo sentía una extraña mescolanza de sentimientos en su interior preguntándose qué era Amelia para él. El viento seguía soplando con fuerza y las nubes empezaban a cubrir el cielo.

\- No está muy agradable el día, ¿eh? – Comentó Keiji intentando romper el hielo.

\- No, no mucho.

De nuevo el silencio. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? Se suponía que habían roto la barrera de los silencios incómodos hace tiempo. En cambio ahí estaban, haciendo el tonto como si fuesen dos desconocidos esperando el autobús.

\- Emm… Keiji…

\- ¿Sí? – Miró a la mujer con curiosidad.

\- Esto… sobre Xi… - Evitó mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No, no, no pasa nada. – Se apresuró a decir. – Es solo que… bueno, no quiero justificarla, pero… ya sabes como es. – Levantó la cara con un gesto de disculpa. – Y a veces es un poco picotera.

\- Ah, ya, bueno. – Sonrió. – Creo que ya entiendo mejor cómo es, así que está bien. – Vio una mirada de incredulidad en Amelia y se rió. – Vale, en realidad todavía me sorprende, pero no te preocupes.

\- Sí me preocupo. – Insistió. – Porque a veces… - Sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rojo. – Insinúa cosas… d-de nosotros y… emm… - Carraspeó nerviosa. No podía decirle que eran inventadas porque tenían un fondo de verdad, al menos por su parte, y sería casi como mentirle. – E-espero que no te hagan sentir muy… - Cogió aire buscando la palabra adecuada. – Incómodo.

\- Oh. – Keiji se sonrojó también. – Sí… A veces es un poco…

\- Descarada. – Ayudó Amelia para que no fuese él el que tuviese que criticarla. – Lo sé, lo siento.

\- No te disculpes. – Soltó una carcajada. – Supongo que todos tenemos a alguien así. Shokichi también se pone muy pesado contigo.

\- Bueno, y con Michelle, y con Akari… creo que con todos. – Se rió, consiguiendo liberar un poco la tensión en el aire.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo uniéndose a sus carcajadas. – Ahora en serio, ¿te ha vuelto a decir algo Shokichi?

\- ¿Eh? Ah. No, no. – Negó con la cabeza muy seria. – Bueno, algún mensajito, pero nada más.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó preocupado. – Le diré que pare si te molesta.

\- Sí, sí, todo bien. – Amelia le sonrió. – De verdad.

Era mentira, por supuesto. Tampoco era que estuviese todo el tiempo mandándole mensajes, es verdad, pero sí que es cierto que cuando lo hacía, ella, lógicamente, los miraba. Y claro. Le sabía mal no contestarle por ser el amigo de Keiji y porque Shokichi vería su hora de conexión y no quería quedar mal ignorándole. En esos momentos el entusiasta rector no escatimaba recursos para sonsacarle información sobre su relación con Keiji o incluso proponerle planes románticos con los que sorprender al boxeador, por no decir que le contaba sus gustos o preferencias. Le resultaba bastante abrumador, pero tampoco quería que hubiese problemas entre los dos hombres, así que prefería callárselo.

Aprovechando que había nombrado a Michelle y Akari, ambos intercambiaron opiniones acerca de la pareja en cuestión. Hablar de algo que no eran ellos mismos era, desde luego, mucho más agradable y relajado. Keiji le preguntó si ella sabía que iban a quedar hoy a solas para cenar. Ella se hizo un poco la tonta, diciendo que algo había visto comentar a las chicas en un grupo que tenían formado por el móvil, pero que ya sabía cómo era Michelle y que no había querido darles muchos detalles. Admitir que en realidad el propio Akari se lo había contado, implicaría tener que admitir también que había estado con él, eso llevaría a más preguntas y si se descuidaba acabaría saliendo de nuevo el tema del chocolate y los bombones.

La verdad es que ambos tenían mucha curiosidad por cómo acabaría su encuentro. Amelia hacía menos horas que Michelle en el gimnasio, pero cuando la veía solía ser al lado de Akari, o, al menos, no muy lejos. Por lo que le decía Keiji era así todo el tiempo desde que llegaban hasta que se iban. Eso sin contar cuando hacía de sparring. La tensión sexual era evidente para todos, sobre todo en esos momentos en el que el contacto físico era inevitable. Hasta Asataro había llegado a comentar que estaba tentado de poner música sensual en algún entrenamiento a ver si al final acababan haciendo otro tipo de ejercicio. Keiji se había escandalizado y había amenazado con arrancar los altavoces de la sala diciendo que su gimnasio no era un club de carretera. Sea como fuese, se alegraba por ellos. Sus anteriores intentos de cena habían fracasado estrepitosamente por motivos ajenos a ellos, así que esperaban que esta vez todo fuese bien. Además así luego podrían cotillear sobre ellos, especialmente con Michelle que ella bien que se interesaba por todo el mundo. Keiji le tenía guardado el momento en el que se la había jugado y le había contado a Shokichi su encuentro con Amelia para ir al cine y aunque no era una persona especialmente rencorosa, pensaba cobrárselo antes o después.

Claro, que el caso de Amelia, intentar sonsacarle información a la mujer sobre su encuentro, le recordaba que también la interrogarían a ella sobre cómo había pasado el día con Keiji, pero en ese momento estar esperando en la calle con ese viento era de todo menos romántico.

Por fin vieron aparecer a Xi. Había aprovechado el viaje para traer una caja alargada forrada con plástico en la que se apreciaba la fotografía de una estantería. Ya de lejos pudieron apreciar la ya acostumbrada sonrisa burlona, y aunque Amelia le dedicó una mirada de advertencia sobre su siguiente comentario no le sirvió de nada.

\- Ya estoy aquí. – Les miró con sorna. – Qué, ¿ya os habéis contado secretitos mientras no estaba? ¿O habéis hablado de mí?

\- No te des tanta importancia. – Replicó Amelia siguiéndole el juego.

\- ¡Qué cruel eres!

\- Mis llaves. – Pidió poniendo la mano. – Que te conozco.

\- Vaaaale. – Las dejó en su palma y cogió las del piso. – Vamos a subir, que quiero que veáis el piso.

Una vez dentro del edificio, metieron las cosas que tenían fuera y llamaron al ascensor. Esta vez montaron Xi y Amelia las primeras, dejando a Keiji con más cosas en la puerta. El boxeador cogió aire antes meter la caja y el armario sin montar que había llevado Xi en el ascensor y dirigirse al último piso, donde se encontraba la susodicha para ayudarle a llevar todo dentro de casa. En su día, él mismo había buscado piso por esa zona. Eran pisos pequeños ideales para una persona, pero Shokichi había insistido que necesitaba algo con más espacio y había acabado escogiendo el que tenía ahora. Para el caso en el que se encontraba Xi, el sitio que había elegido era casi perfecto. Desde la entrada, a excepción del baño, tras una puerta al fondo a la izquierda, se podía ver el piso entero de techo elevado. Todo el lugar consistía en un habitáculo más o menos cuadrado tipo estudio, con un saliente al fondo a un tercio de altura respecto del techo con el sitio suficiente para albergar un colchón que ocupaba todo el espacio. Se podía acceder mediante una escalera muy sencilla de metal situada a la izquierda y el hueco que había arriba era el justo para poder echarse en la cama. Debajo de la plataforma-dormitorio, se veía una encimera al fondo a la derecha haciendo las veces de cocina, frente a la había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas. Tenía una zona de salita justo al entrar, con un sofá a la derecha, con aspecto de estar bastante usado, orientado hacia la pared contraria, donde había un mueble muy sencillo preparado para poner una televisión. Cuando entró se encontró a Amelia curioseando la encimera de la cocina mientras Xi colocaba las cosas en un rincón para que no molestasen.

\- ¿Qué os parece? – Preguntó con los brazos en jarras mirando a su alrededor.

\- Es muy cuco. – Comentó Amelia. – No sé si yo podría vivir en un sitio así, pero es cuco.

\- Parece práctico. – Añadió Keiji.

\- Para comer y dormir, sobra. – Era evidente que Xi estaba orgullosa de su elección.

\- ¿Y la cama no es incómoda? – Preguntó Amelia.

\- ¡Qué va! Mira, mira, ven.

Agarró a Amelia del brazo casi obligándola a subir por las escaleras. Una vez arriba se agacharon para no dar contra el techo y se tiraron en el colchón, donde Keiji las perdió de vista, aunque pudo oírlas hablar.

\- Oye, pues no está mal. –Decía la informática.

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

\- ¿Y no te caerás por aquí? – Se oyó movimientos sobre el colchón. – Ah, no, tiene un saliente. – Keiji pudo ver la cabeza de Amelia asomada. Al darse cuenta ella se cruzó de brazos sobre la pequeña barrera que había posando la cabeza en ellos y mirando al boxeador con una mueca graciosa. – Te veo. – Dijo juguetona.

\- Yo también te veo. – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

\- Ejem. – Con un carraspeo bastante forzado, Xi también se tumbó al lado de Amelia asomando la cabeza observándoles con atención a los dos. Un momento después se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón. – Lo malo de este tipo de camas es que es un rollo si traes a alguien a follar. Más que nada porque esas escaleras borracha pueden ser un jaleo. – Resopló. – Nada, o tiro el colchón desde aquí al suelo o follaremos en el sofá.

\- ¡Xi! – Reprendió Amelia algo sonrojada. – ¿Hace falta que nos lo cuentes?

\- Es la verdad. – Contestó con firmeza. – ¿Y si me abro la cabeza intentando echar un polvo? Es un problema serio.

\- Mira, déjalo. – Dijo Amelia tirando la toalla. – Deberíamos volver, que ya será algo tarde. Keiji, ¿tienes hora? – Se asomó de nuevo para ver al boxeador. Estaba mirando al suelo, rojo, medio tapándose la cara con la mano. – ¿Keiji?

\- Ah, sí, sí, perdona. – Dijo algo azorado aun. – Son casi las 12.

\- Pues vamos a comer y luego volvemos. – Se fue a la escalera. Subir había sido más fácil, pero ahora al bajar sí que las veía mucho más endebles. – A ver… - Se colocó de espaldas para bajar.

\- Ten cuidado. – Keiji se acercó en modo preventivo. – Agárrate bien.

Xi sonrió desde arriba. Vaya dos bobos. Tenía muy claro los sentimientos de su amiga, y Keiji podría llamar a eso amistad especial o disfrazarlo de cualquier otra cosa, pero entre ellos dos había más que eso y estaba muy claro. Si el boxeador resultaba ser quien realmente parecía o aparentaba ser, se alegraba mucho por su amiga, aunque su instinto protector le obligase a vigilarles de cerca. Puede que les diese una pequeña tregua hasta ver dónde acababa todo aquello.

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo. Apuraron el paso por el hambre y por cómo se estaba cubriendo el cielo de nubes. Era probable que acabase lloviendo en algún momento. Apenas quedaban cosas por llevar. Una sartén, una cazuela y un par de juegos de sábanas y mantas para la cama. Keiji se ofreció a ayudar para acabar de llevar las cosas y de paso la ayudaba a montar la estantería. En el fondo se valían las dos mujeres solas, pero admitió que era estar ahí o solo en casa, así que no hubo más que hablar. Una vez en casa, y tras quitarse la chaqueta, Amelia fue a la cocina. Había pensado preparar algo de pasta con carne picada y tomate, ya que era un plato sencillo y rápido de hacer. Estaba sacando la cazuela cuando Keiji la interrumpió.

\- Amelia, espera.

\- ¿Sí? – Al girarse le vio con la mochila en la mano, posándola con cuidado en el suelo a su lado.

\- He traído comida. – Sacó de la mochila un paquete envuelto y atado perfectamente con una tela que depositó en la encimera. – Supuse que estaríamos ocupados, y así no tenías que cocinar. – Explicó al tiempo que lo desataba.

Xi también se acercó con curiosidad. Dentro de la tela se encontraban un par de bentos apilados, el viejo, y el que le había regalado Amelia. Los dejó con cuidado uno al lado de otro y destapó uno de ellos. Había quitado las separaciones internas y en su lugar el recipiente estaba lleno de _onigiris_, todos iguales, con su forma triangular y su alga _nori_ para poder cogerlo. Tenían un aspecto delicioso.

\- Son _onigiris_ rellenos de carne de cerdo. – Explicó Keiji. – Es arroz y carne, así que espero que os guste.

\- Wow. – Se sorprendió Amelia. – No hacía falta que molestases.

\- No es molestia, esto se prepara enseguida. – Dijo quitándole importancia.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Así que además eres un cocinitas. – Comentó Xi con cierta admiración. – No dejas de asombrarme. ¿El otro también está lleno? – Preguntó señalando el bento cerrado.

\- Sí. – Confirmó el pelirrojo. – Llenan bastante, pero no sabía cuánta hambre tendríais.

\- Usas mucho el bento, ¿no? – Comentó Amelia en ese momento con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. La verdad es que me ha venido muy bien. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Eh? – Xi miró a uno y a otro sin saber de qué iba el tema.

\- Amelia me regaló este bento en Navidad. – Explicó Keiji.

\- Oh, eso no me lo habías dicho. – Acusó a su amiga, mirándola con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Fue por el _Secret Santa_. – Replicó con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Y sí te lo dije, pero seguro que se te olvidó.

\- Claro, claro, la culpa siempre para mí. – Se burló la mujer con una carcajada. – Venga, vamos a comer, que si no voy a empezar a devorarme a mí misma.

Entre los tres prepararon platos, y vasos con los dos bentos en la mesa. Aunque no estaban especialmente cansados, estar de un lado para otro había despertado su apetito. Amelia cogió uno con creciente curiosidad y emoción. Era la segunda vez que iba a comer algo preparado por Keiji, y aunque él dijese que apenas daba trabajo prepararlo sabía que en general la comida japonesa era laboriosa. Le observó por el rabillo del ojo para no hacer el ridículo al comerlo, y, como él, lo agarró por el alga dando un bocado a una de las puntas del triángulo que formaba el arroz.

\- Mmm… - Abrió los ojos con agrado. – Está muy bueno.

\- ¿Has llegado a la carne? – Dijo Xi con entusiasmo. Cuando miró a su mano ya se había comido la mitad del suyo. – Esto está cojonudo.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Keiji sonriendo halagado. – Me alegro de que os guste.

\- Al final vas a ser un buen partido, y todo. – Dejó caer Xi.

\- E-esto lo sabe hacer cualquiera. – Espetó Keiji avergonzado.

\- Cualquiera no. – Rió Xi. – Te lo digo yo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió tranquila. Amelia se interesó por la preparación de los onigiris y luego Xi les amenizó el resto de la comida con anécdotas del ejército. Prepararon café para ellas y un té para Keiji, y poco después decidieron seguir con la mudanza.

Mientras Xi acababa de meter en una caja las pocas cosas que le quedaban desperdigadas por casa de Amelia, ésta se disculpó para ir a su habitación, usando como que excusa que iba que coger un bolso por si se quedaban allí un rato. Aunque eso tuviese su fondo de verdad, el motivo real era poder coger el paquetito de bombones. En realidad no tenía ni idea de cuándo podía dárselos. En el piso de Xi la intimidad era nula. Quizá podría dárselos cuando se despidiesen, aunque entonces no podría ver su reacción si comía alguno. Sea como fuere, tenía que llevárselos consigo y aprovechar la oportunidad cuando se le presentase.

Cuando salió, pudo ver a Keiji con la mochila al hombro y la bolsa donde estaban los juegos de sábanas que le había preparado a Xi, mientras que ésta estaba acabando de cerrar la caja. Pudieron bajar los tres en el ascensor. Bueno, más bien Xi sugirió ir los tres juntos, pero con la caja, Keiji y Amelia se vieron obligados a pegarse el uno al otro, para regodeo de Xi. En la calle el viento seguía soplando con fuerza y no tenía aspecto de que volviese a salir el sol cuando entraron en el piso.

Amelia estaba nerviosa. Tenía la sensación de llevar una bomba de relojería en el bolso a punto de estallar. Al entrar en casa, lo había dejado en el sofá con mucho cuidado y no dejaba de repetirse que no tendría que haber hecho los bombones. Sabía de primera mano que Keiji no comía dulces, y que era amigo de las cosas prácticas. Darle chocolate era justo lo opuesto, ni práctico ni nutritivo. ¿Y si se los rechazaba? Se podría llevar un buen disgusto. Aunque siendo Keiji puede que los aceptase para no hacerla sentir mal, pero que no llegase a probarlos, y eso casi le haría sentir peor. Además por si fuese poco, después de entrar en el piso, no tenía muy claro qué podía hacer para ayudar. Keiji y Xi se pusieron a montar la estantería, pero tres personas ya se estorbarían entre ellas. Decidió coger una bayeta húmeda y dedicarse a darle un repaso a los muebles circundantes y escasos armarios por matar el tiempo, ya que tenían bastante buen aspecto, mientras estaba pendiente de los otros dos, solo por estar segura de su amiga no incomodaba demasiado al pelirrojo.

Por suerte, aunque tardaron un poco en ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo ir montándolo sin liarlo todo, la cosa parecía ir bien. Tras acabar con el escaso mobiliario de la zona de la cocina, le tocó al mueble preparado para la inexistente televisión, que era por donde ellos estaban con la estantería. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Keiji echando la cola blanca en los agujeros donde iban los toretes para luego encajarlo con otras piezas le resultaba muy atrayente. El pelirrojo era metódico, y, hasta cierto punto, hipnótico. Entonces Xi fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, y al pasar a su altura le colocó una mano bajo la barbilla cerrándole la boca que tenía entreabierta. La miró algo avergonzada mientras su amiga se reía por lo bajo.

Poco después, con la estantería ya montada en su sitio y tras limpiar las virutas producidas, podían dar por concluida la mudanza. Quedaba repartir en los lugares correspondientes las cosas que habían llevado, pero Xi insistió en que prefería hacerlo ella a su ritmo. Se quedaron los tres mirando a su alrededor. Con todo ya hecho, solo quedaba despedirse. A Amelia le daba algo de pena toda la situación, pero así era como debía ser.

\- Entonces, ¿ya está todo? – Preguntó Amelia.

\- Sí. – Contestó su amiga. – El resto ya es cosa mía.

\- Ya… - Suspiró. – Bueno, entonces…

\- Eh, eh, eh. – Dijo con gesto muy serio. – No pretenderéis iros ya, ¿verdad? Habrá que celebrarlo, digo yo. – Les miró como si acabase de decir algo obvio. Frunció el ceño al ver sus caras. – No pretenderéis que venga a vivir aquí sin al menos brindar con algo, ¿no?

\- Ah. Bueno… – Comentó Amelia mirando la reacción de Keiji. – Tienes razón.

\- ¡Claro que tengo razón! – Dijo con una carcajada. – Iba a hacerlo yo de todas formas, pero beber en compañía es mucho mejor.

\- Podríamos haber traído algo de casa. – Comentó la informática. – Que aquí no tienes de nada.

\- Tranquila, está todo pensado. – Se señaló con un dedo la cabeza. – Muy pensado. – Añadió con malicia. – Hay una tienda aquí cerca, así que decidme qué os gusta. Eso sí. – Le advirtió a Amelia. – Me niego a traer una de esas guarradas dulces de melocotón que tomas tú, eso no es cerveza de verdad.

\- Pero vamos todos a comprar, ¿no? – Dijo Amelia algo confusa.

\- No, no, no. – Dijo Xi cogiendo su chaqueta. – Iré más rápido sola. Además así compro cosas para mí. ¿Qué quieres tú? – Le preguntó a Keiji ya casi con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

\- No bebo alcohol. – Advirtió.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no? ¿En serio? ¿Eres uno de esos abstemios? – Parecía no estar creyéndose sus palabras.

\- No me sienta bien. – Admitió a regañadientes. Aunque ya había pasado tiempo, el recuerdo de Nochevieja y la resaca posterior estaba muy vívido en su memoria. Se negaba a pasar por ello otra vez.

\- Pero por una cerveza no va a pasar n…

\- Coge alguna bebida isotónica. – Intervino Amelia mirando a Keiji para confirmarlo. – Y ya está. – El pelirrojo asintió agradecido con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y vas a brindar con eso? – Xi se rascó la nuca con gesto de disgusto. Acto seguido chascó la lengua. – En fin, ya veré qué traigo.

\- Mejor vamos contigo y escogemos. – Insistió Keiji.

\- He dicho que no. – Se reafirmó, testaruda. Se palpó el bolsillo comprobando que llevaba la cartera. – Así me cuidáis la casa. Me voy. – Añadió abriendo la puerta. Se volvió en el último instante. – A ver qué hacéis. Os dejo… solos. – Remarcó bien la última palabra antes de desaparecer.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose sonó a sentencia de juez, dejando un pesado silencio detrás. La pareja se miró en silencio, algo confusos. Amelia volvió a recordar a su perro. ¡Qué bien les vendría una distracción en ese momento! Se giró al oír una suave carcajada de Keiji que negaba con la cabeza mirando a la puerta cerrada.

\- Es verdad. – Dijo divertido. – No acabo de entenderla.

\- Bueno… es muy… así. – Amelia también se rió. – No es fácil de entender, no.

Entonces Amelia vio su oportunidad. Estaban solos. Xi iba a tardar en volver. No tenían nada que hacer. No había posibilidad de interrupción, ni nadie que cotillease. Era el momento perfecto para darle los bombones. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Repitió en su cabeza lo que había estado tanto tiempo preparándose, pero ya no sonaba tan firme como antes. La cercana presencia de Keiji la estaba abrumando. Si tardaba mucho en decidirse volvería Xi y perdería la mejor ocasión que había tenido en lo que iba de día. Se mordió el labio con ansiedad. Era muy fácil. Ir al bolso, dárselo y quitarle importancia. Solo que… quizá no quería quitarle importancia. Aunque pensar en llegar con Keiji a algo más que una bonita amistad fuese una fantasía de su delirante mente, él le gustaba de verdad. Era amable, se preocupaba por ella, la ayudaba, y siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba. Si hasta la había salvado cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse en la piscina de Joseph. Quería creer que no le era indiferente al boxeador. Le calentaba las manos y hasta había estado en sus brazos. Estaba convencida de que tenía un corazón tanto o más cálido que su cuerpo, y deseaba que se fijase en ella tanto como ella se fijaba en él. Sus amigos comunes les tomaban tanto el pelo que había acabado creyéndose que podrían hacer buena pareja. Pero el miedo al rechazo en ese momento la tenía paralizada.

\- ¿Amelia? – Keiji interrumpió sus pensamientos. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿E-eh? N-no-no, no. Nada. – Soltó una carcajada algo histérica. – ¿Qué va a pasar?

\- ¿Seguro? – Posó una mano en su hombro inclinándose hacia ella para verla mejor.

Amelia levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con una expresión preocupada en el rostro del pelirrojo. Sintió que en se momento podía leerle la mente y empezó a notar cómo aumentaba el calor en su cara. No podía engañar a esos ojos sinceros. Una vez leyó que había que ser valiente, que la vergüenza duraba una hora y la duda toda la vida. Le había parecido una frase vacía, pero en ese momento supo que si no daba el paso, nunca sabría qué podría pasar. Si salía mal, será que tenía que salir mal, pero si salía bien, estaría más cerca de él.

\- E-en realidad… - Empezó en un murmullo. Tragó saliva con dificultad hablando un poco más alto. – En realidad… s-sí pasa algo. – Jugueteó con un mechón suelto del flequillo evitando los ojos de Keiji. – Emm… - Se irguió retrocediendo un poco, intentando recuperar el aire que parecía que él le quitaba. – T-tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí. – Sentía el pulso acelerado y le costaba respirar con normalidad. Se dio media vuelta. – L-lo tengo en el bolso. – Fue a buscarlo. – E-es una tontería, igual no te gusta, pero bueno, lo tengo ahí, así que…

Nada más abrir la cremallera ahí estaba el pequeño paquete, ni siquiera tuvo que rebuscar. Keiji se había acercado, algo inquieto por tanto misterio. Al coger los bombones, Amelia comprobó con horror cómo le temblaba el pulso. Lo sacó ocultándolo con su cuerpo y se giró muy a su pesar. Boqueó un par de veces, buscando algo que decir antes de dárselo, pero viéndose incapaz de articular nada coherente, extendió el brazo en su dirección.

\- Toma. – Murmuró.

Keiji cogió el envoltorio con cuidado. Era alargado y estaba atado en un extremo con un lazo rojo. Sintió un extraño nerviosismo al sentirlo en su mano, quizá contagiado del que en ese momento mostraba Amelia o ante la expectativa del contenido del mismo. Fuese lo que fuese era importante para ella.

\- Son bombones. – Le soltó antes de que pudiera siquiera darle las gracias. – S-sé que no comes dulces, así que… bueno… si no los quieres o no te gustan o…lo que sea… pues… pues… - Se encogió de hombros poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja. – N-no pasa nada.

\- ¿L-los has hecho tú? – Preguntó sorprendido Keiji con voz amable.

\- S-sí. – Respondió con timidez. – Bueno, me… me han ayudado un poco. – Levantó la cara. Estaba roja y tenía los ojos brillantes. – Sé que en Japón el chocolate hoy tiene otro significado pero… Q-quería darte las gracias por venir hoy y… y… pensé que te gustaría.

Keiji se quedó estupefacto mirando a Amelia. Acababa de recibir _honmei-choko_ en San Valentín. Sabía que ella no era tan consciente de la implicación que tenía algo así en su tierra natal, y por lo cual no debía relacionarlo, pero con el chocolate en su mano y el evidente rubor en el rostro de Amelia no podía evitarlo. Se sentía halagado, muy halagado, tanto que notaba su corazón latir con fuerza. La pregunta de qué era Amelia para ella volvió a él con más fuerza todavía, y no se atrevía a contestarla. El tiempo se había paralizado en ese instante. Sabía que tenía que reaccionar de alguna manera, agradecerle su esfuerzo y haber pensado en él hasta el punto de prepararle unos dulces caseros, pero la emoción del momento le había robado el aliento. Parecía que Amelia no podía aguantar más la situación, y en un impulso sin saber muy bien de dónde le venía, le puso la mano en la cabeza, acariciándola con torpeza.

\- Sí que me gustan, ¡de verdad! – Se rió nervioso. – Muchas gracias. A-además, si los has hecho tú seguro que están buenos. – Volvió a reír entrecortadamente. – Mira, voy a probarlos. – Dijo atropelladamente. – ¿Qué te parece? – Amelia sonrió con un leve asentimiento. – Bien.

Quitó la mano de su cabeza con cierta reticencia y la llevó a uno de los extremos del fino lazo que ataba el paquete. Tiró con suavidad deshaciendo el nudo. El tenso silencio solo estaba roto por el sonido de la bolsita de bombones mientras Keiji metía la mano buscando uno de los dulces. Amelia observó expectante, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Todo estaba saliendo sorprendentemente bien, no había rechazado, ni había sido condescendiente, hasta le había puesto la mano en la cabeza, que aunque hubiese sido un gesto algo torpe, casi le hace explotar de felicidad. Ahora iba a comerse un bombón, y si le gustaba, el éxito sería rotundo. Le vio desenvolver el bombón con la ilusión brotando en su pecho.

Entonces lo vio lo que tenía entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

No podía ser.

Quiso que se la tragase la tierra. De todos los bombones que había metido, lo que había en mano de Keiji era precisamente uno que no había hecho ella. Tenía forma de corazón. El boxeador lo estaba mirando con los ojos como platos y hasta para ella fue evidente que se había sonrojado. La miró con una expresión que no supo identificar, intentando sonreír, pero claramente sobrepasado por la situación y en su lugar soltó otra carcajada nerviosa. Se sintió morir por dentro. Ese no era su bombón. Entonces recordó los cuchicheos de Yaeko y Kanako cerrando su paquete. Pero no solo eso. También recordó el licor, y a Yaeko diciendo que hacía bombones de licor porque a su chico "le gustaban las emociones fuertes". Entró en pánico. Se la habían jugado, tenía que parar a Keiji.

\- _Itadakimasu_. – Murmuró Keiji… y se metió el bombón en la boca.

\- ¡Espera! Ese no…

Tarde. Dolorosamente tarde. Pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Keiji mordía el bombón, liberando el licor de su interior, que estaba segura que en ese momento estaba inundando su boca. Su expresión de sorpresa casi hace chillar a Amelia, que sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando, se llevó una mano a la boca. Keiji tragó reflejándose en su cara que lo que acababa de llevarse a la boca no era excesivamente de su agrado.

\- U-un poco fuerte. – Dijo parpadeando y tosiendo. – Pero el chocolate está bien.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó. – E-ese no es de los míos. Yo no metí eso, ¡fueron ellas! N-no me di cuenta. Los míos son los normales. Esos son de licor, y yo no los metí. Solo quería darte bombones normales. Perdóname, yo… yo…

Sintió ganas de llorar. No era justo, ¿qué probabilidades había de no coger uno de los suyos? Ahora Keiji se pensaría que quería emborracharle, o algo así. Debería haberlos revisado en casa, pero entonces habría estropeado el lazo, aunque ahora ya daba igual. Apretó los labios. Se sentía tan estúpida en ese momento.

\- Amelia, tranquila. – Keiji le pasó el dorso de los dedos por la mejilla y dejó la mano en su hombro, dándole un apretón cariñoso. – No pasa nada.

\- Pero no te ha gustado, y ese no era mío. Yo quería que cogieses uno de los míos. – Estaba sonando infantil, lo sabía, pero se sentía tan impotente que le daba igual.

\- A ver, vamos a sentarnos un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Amelia se encogió de hombros y se dejó guiar hasta el sofá, donde se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre el regazo. Keiji, aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, por dentro era un mar de confusión y nerviosismo. San Valentín, bombones con forma de corazón, Amelia, el sabor del licor en su boca, una entrega casi a escondidas en una casa extraña… El conjunto de acontecimientos parecía sacado de alguna película donde él, junto con Amelia, parecían estar desarrollando los papeles principales. Se sentía feliz y ansioso a partes iguales. Algo dentro de él, algo profundo, estaba cambiando drásticamente y no se sentía capaz de controlarlo. Lo único que tenía claro es que no quería ver a Amelia torturándose por darle unos chocolates que tanta ilusión le habían hecho, y menos sin saber qué había pasado exactamente. Quiso abrazarla para que dejase de temblar, pero se conformó con sentarse a su lado y pasar el brazo por sus hombros, consiguiendo que ella mirase con algo de pánico y respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿Mejor así? – Dijo frotándole el brazo. Ella asintió. – Bien. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó con los bombones?

\- Me ayudó Yaeko a hacerlos. – Explicó a media voz. – Ella estaba haciendo esos de licor, y me debieron meter alguno ella y Kanako en mi paquete. – Desvió la mirada al suelo. – Sé que suena a excusa, pero es la verdad. Me engañaron.

\- No te preocupes. – La tranquilizó. – Te creo.

\- Pero te he hecho comer algo que no querías. – Farfulló.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. – Quitó el brazo de sus hombros y se giró ligeramente en el sitio, poniendo el paquete de bombones delante de ella. – Para que no haya errores, dame uno de los tuyos.

\- No hace falta que te fuerces.

\- No me fuerzo. – Respondió muy serio. – Quiero probar algo hecho por ti. – La firmeza de sus palabras hizo ruborizarse a Amelia, que sonrió un poco más animada. – Aunque esto no sea un plato como el que habíamos hablado. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

Amelia, alentada por sus palabras, cogió el paquete de bombones. Palpó uno de ellos notando la forma cuadrada y no de corazón, así que lo sacó para Keiji. Él lo desenvolvió y se lo metió en la boca, no sin algo de temor, aunque no llegase a reflejarse en su expresión. Esta vez, en lugar del empalagoso licor, paladeó el chocolate, que le resultó más apetitoso de lo que había esperado. Sonrió a Amelia, esta vez sintiéndolo de verdad.

\- Está muy bueno. Gracias.

\- ¿Sí? – Keiji asintió y dejó salir el aire que llevaba un rato conteniendo. – Bien. – Soltó una carcajada emocionada. – Bien. – Repitió. – Me alegro de que te guste.

\- Sí. – Sonrió también aliviado de verla más tranquila. – De hecho creo que voy a coger otro.

\- Igual hay alguno más de licor… - Dijo Amelia. – No sé cuántos metieron.

\- Tranquila. – Dijo quitándole importancia con un gesto. – No están mal, es solo que no me lo esperaba. – Sacó otro bombón de la bolsa. Esta vez fue uno de los de Amelia. – Los tuyos están muy buenos, de verdad.

\- Genial. – Se quedaron un momento en silencio. De repente Amelia cayó en la cuenta. – Aunque… creo que deberías guardarlos. – Keiji la miró extrañada. – Es que… preferiría que Xi no los viese… ya sabes como es.

\- Tienes razón. – Se levantó como activado por un resorte. – Voy a guardarlos.

Tras quedarse de pie, pensativo, con los bombones en la mano, decidió meterlo con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en un perchero de pared a la entrada. Lo dejó ahí con cierta dificultad. El bolsillo en cuestión no era muy grande, y sobresalían, pero al menos quedaba oculto hasta que tuviese que ponerse la prenda.

Con su regalo a salvo, decidió volver con Amelia. Ella le sonrió con timidez jugando con un mechón de pelo. Incluso con la ropa cómoda que se había puesto y la coleta deshecha le parecía más guapa que nunca. Sus bonitos ojos azules brillaban radiantes al mirarle, que apartó en un gesto que se le antojó coqueto mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle sitio en el sofá. Le invadió una extraña inquietud. Desde hacía un rato Amelia no se estaba comportando como siempre. Concretamente desde que se había ido Xi a comprar. No es que le molestase su actutid… es que no la entendía. De pronto el sofá le pareció minúsculo. ¿Tan cerca se habían sentado antes? Bueno, claro que se habían sentado cerca, la había echado el hombro por encima, pero ahora pensar en sentarse tan cerca le producía una sensación extraña a la altura del estómago. Se sentó intentando mantener una actitud relajada para no hacerla sentir incómoda, pero estaba tenso como el cuero de un tambor. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Amelia se acercó a él, girándose para poder verle mejor. Tenía las manos entrelazadas una encima de la otra sobre la rodilla y medio bailoteaba en el sitio.

\- Estaba pensando, ¿qué tal les estará yendo a Michelle y Akari? – Preguntó con expresión soñadora. – Me gustaría saberlo. Espero que bien, ¿verdad? Ojalá lo estén disfrutando. Yo creo que hacen buena pareja, ¿no crees? Además Akari siempre está súper pendiente de Michelle, y Michelle debería divertirse un poco, ¿A qué sí? – Su voz destilaba felicidad.

\- Sí. – Keiji estaba abrumado con la verborrea de Amelia. La mujer que tenía ahora a su lado no tenía nada que ver con cómo había estado apenas un momento antes y eso le tenía muy desconcertado.

\- ¿Y el resto? ¿Cómo estarán? – Continuó. – Las chicas me dijeron que iban a quedar con Alex y con Marcos, les estaban haciendo cosas de chocolate para hoy. ¡Tendrías que haber visto a Kanako! – Dijo con entusiasmo dando botecitos en el sitio. – Está súper feliz, y jo, me alegro un montón por ella, porque pobrecita. Vaya semanita han tenido los dos, ¿verdad? Pero ahora ya están bien y eso es genial, ¿eh? Casi hasta hacen las mismas bromas. – Rió divertida. – Por eso dicen que todo se pega.

\- Sí. Supongo. – Respondió. Sonrió tenso. Notaba un sudor frío que no sabía a qué atribuir. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

\- Pero bueno, me alegro por ellos. Espero que les vaya bien también. Por cierto. – Se acercó a él en tono confidente, y Keiji se sintió morir por dentro. Amelia bajó el tono pese a estar solos. – ¿Crees que Michelle y Akari llegarán a algo? Es que últimamente parecen una pareja, ¿verdad? No soy solo yo la que lo piensa. – Se incorporó sonriente. – ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Y-yo… ehh… - Carraspeó cohibido. – No sé, ¿qué opinas tú?

\- Yo creo que sí. Michelle tiene ganas, eso lo sé. Uy. – Se llevó una mano a la boca. – Eso que no salga de aquí, ¿vale? – Volvió a acercarse a él que la observaba con pasmo. – Pero tú no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿a que no? Porque Michelle me mataría.

\- No.

\- Genial. Pues eso, yo creo que sí, porque…

El sonido de las llaves interrumpió su conversación o, más bien, el monólogo de Amelia, que se levantó de un salto acercándose a la puerta. Keiji, aliviado, también se levantó aunque se quedó en segundo plano estirando la espalda, que tenía tensa, y observando cómo la mujer bailoteaba en las puntas de los pies. Hasta le parecía que caminaba diferente, más ligera. Xi entró con un par de bolsas examinándoles con curiosidad.

\- Hola Xiiiii… - Saludó Amelia. – ¿Qué tal?

\- ¿Eh? – Miró a su amiga con extrañeza ante su tono cantarín. – Bien. – Se volvió a Keiji como si fuese el culpable de algo. – ¿Y vosotros?

\- Bieeen. – Respondió la informática. – ¿Qué has comprado?

\- Aquí tienes. – Le dio la bolsa correspondiente. – Hay un pack de cervezas de importación para nosotras. Son cuatro porque venían con copa, y aquí no hay. También cogí un té helado para el abstemio, patatas y alguna guarrada más para comer. – Comentó llevando la otra bolsa a la cocina con su compra personal.

\- Qué guay. – Comentó Amelia sacando las cosas que iba diciendo y poniéndolas en el mueble frente al sofá. – Uy. – Dio con la bebida de Keiji y se la llevó con una sonrisa. – Toma, es la tuya. Xiii. – Llamó. – Voy a usar tu baño.

\- Sí, como si estuvieses en tu casa. – Respondió dejando el resto las cosas en la encimera.

Xi observó a Amelia entrando en el baño con creciente curiosidad, y se situó delante de Keiji, que resopló algo acongojado. Algo había pasado mientras estaba fuera y se iba a enterar. Desde luego su amiga parecía radiante de felicidad, pero el pelirrojo parecía estar llevando el peso del mundo en los hombros.

\- ¿Qué la has hecho que está tan feliz y tú tan tenso? – Preguntó sinceramente.

\- Y-yo nada. No he hecho nada. – Levantó las manos en actitud defensiva. – Nada.

\- Jum. – Ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. – No te creo. Pero está feliz, así que lo dejaré pasar… de momento.

Oyó a Keiji suspirar aliviado mientras cruzaba la estancia a grandes zancadas quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla en el perchero junto a las otras. Keiji, viendo que se acercaba a su pequeño secreto, avanzó hacia ella inconscientemente, pero poco pudo hacer. Al colgar su chaqueta, Xi oyó el ruido del plástico, y levantó la prenda del boxeador. En ese momento descubrió la bolsa, que olisqueó con descaro.

\- Por favor, no. – Rogó Keiji a media voz.

\- ¿Bombones? – Preguntó a su vez en voz baja.

\- Sí. – Respondió con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Vas a darle bombones? – Preguntó con tono burlón.

\- ¡No son míos! – Cuchicheó. – Bueno. – Corrigió con culpabilidad. – Ahora sí.

\- ¿Qué?

Xi no daba crédito a sus oídos, pero el pelirrojo no era del tipo de persona que mintiese porque sí. En ese momento oyeron la cisterna del baño y los dos se giraron con sobresalto. Agarró el brazo de Keiji con tanta fuerza que le vio poner un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Te los ha dado ella? – Preguntó apremiante.

Solo le dio tiempo a asentir. Le soltó al oír la puerta del baño, donde una sonriente Amelia salía casi tarareando para sí. Dejó al hombre frotándose el dolorido brazo y ella se acercó a su amiga, como un cazador acechando a una presa indefensa. Ahora entendía un poco mejor todo, y que Amelia le hubiese ocultado que le iba a dar bombones era demasiado valioso como para dejarlo escapar.

\- Qué contenta estás, Amelia. – Dijo con voz melosa.

\- ¿Yooo? – Dijo con inocencia. – No sé, estoy normal. – Mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante desmintiendo sus palabras.

\- Habrán sido cosas mías. – Le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros. – Venga, vamos a brindar.

\- ¡Sí! – Replicó con entusiasmo. – Por tu nuevo piso.

\- Sí. – Miró a Keiji directamente. – Aunque no sé, quizá debería haber comprado más cosas. Qué se yo. – Comentó con fingida casualidad. – Chocolate, o algo así. – Keiji palideció y hasta pudo verle negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Pero las patatas están bien. – Amelia se soltó de su brazo y abrió uno de los paquetes. – ¿A que sí, Keiji?

\- Sí, sí. – Se apresuró a decir. – Con esto es suficiente.

\- Voy a por un abridor. – Comentó mirando a ambos con incredulidad. – No hagáis nada raro mientras.

\- Jajaja. – Rió Amelia viéndola alejarse. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Qué tonta eres.

En una de las cajas que habían llevado con útiles de cocina, cogió un pequeño abridor para la chapa de los botellines de cerveza. También le dieron un agua a las copas antes de servírselo y le pasaron un vaso a Keiji, aunque si en ese momento en vez de un té helado le hubiesen ofrecido una copa con alcohol, probablemente habría aceptado. Una vez con sus bebidas servidas, se prepararon para brindar.

\- Por el nuevo piso de Xi. – Dijo Amelia.

\- Y porque se produzcan más encuentros como hoy. – Añadió Xi con retintín mirando tanto a su amiga como al pelirrojo, que no sabía dónde meterse.

\- Tienes que decir algo. – Soltó de repente la informática.

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Keiji.

\- Sí, claro. Te toca.

\- No se me dan bien estas cosas…

\- Da igual, lo que sea.

\- Vale, pues… - No podía negárselo si le sonreía de esa forma. – Para que… mmm… volvamos a brindar.

Ignorando la carcajada nasal de Xi, chocaron sus vasos y dieron un trago. Amelia y Xi picotearon de lo que ésta última había comprado, aunque Keiji solo cogió un par de patatas fritas por mera cortesía. El resto del encuentro transcurrió tranquilo, y aunque el boxeador estuvo metido en la conversación que mantenían, apenas intervino. Su mente era un hervidero de dudas, que no sabía cómo resolver.

Poco después de acabar sus bebidas, decidieron retirarse. Xi se quedaba ya en su piso, y Amelia y Keiji se volvían al suyo. El boxeador se puso la chaqueta con especial cuidado, sintiendo la mirada acusadora de Xi, que al menos no dijo nada. Por suerte para el boxeador, Amelia que, aunque seguía muy feliz, había rebajado su nivel de entusiasmo a uno más controlable y estaba más relajada, hablando sobre ver a su perro y lo cansada que le había dejado la mudanza.

Por supuesto, Keiji la acompañó hasta la puerta de casa. No tardaría mucho en anochecer y ambos tenían que hacer la cena. Cuando llegaron a su portal se miraron el uno al otro sin tener claro cómo despedirse. Amelia parecía reticente a abrir la puerta de su casa, y aunque él había estado en tensión tenía la sensación de que si se alejaba de ella todo lo que estaba sintiendo se enredaría más aún. Ahí estaba ella, sonriente, con un bonito y suave rubor en las mejillas, mirándole con expresión dulce haciendo que notase las palpitaciones de su corazón en el pecho. Fue Amelia la que finalmente habló.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, Keiji. – Dijo con voz suave. – Bueno… y gracias por todo lo de hoy.

\- Gracias a ti. – Contestó dándose una palmada en el bolsillo donde sonó el plástico de los bombones. – Me alegro haber sido de ayuda.

\- Pero… te lo digo de verdad. – Insistió. – Has venido sabiendo cómo es Xi, en tu día libre, y has estado hasta el final. Nos has ayudado mucho… me has ayudado mucho. – Dijo bajando el tono de voz. – Me… Me ayudas más de lo que crees. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada tímida. – Me alegro de haberme caído delante de ti aquél día. Así te he podido conocer.

\- Amel…

Antes de poder siquiera contestar, Amelia apoyó una mano en su pecho, y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Keiji enrojeció. Lo supo por cómo le ardía la cara. Cuando ella se separó su aspecto era muy similar al que tenía él.

\- Gracias, Keiji. Por todo. – Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, apartando la vista. – ¿Nos veremos mañana?

\- S-sí, claro. – Contestó en apenas un murmullo. – Nos veremos.

\- Hasta entonces.

Se quedó clavado en el sitio viendo cómo Amelia se metía en su portal. Se llevó dos dedos allí donde ella le había dado el beso. Sentía el pecho encendido, la mente en blanco, mariposas en su estómago revoloteando furiosamente y no sabía si sería capaz de andar. Debió poder en algún momento, porque lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es que había llegado a su propio portal. Buscó las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Subiendo las escaleras hasta su piso, su mente empezó a asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Amelia le había dado un beso en la mejilla, después de regalarle unos bombones en San Valentín, que en ese momento llevaba consigo. Entró en su casa dejando el paquetito con cuidado en la mesa de café del salón y la mochila en el suelo. Ni siquiera colgó la chaqueta en su cuarto, la tiró en el sillón adyacente y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Ese beso casto y espontáneo había conseguido trastocarle. Se sentía enfermo. Y enfermo de verdad, porque pese a su malestar actual no le cabía ningún género de dudas de que le había gustado. Volvió a tocarse la mejilla, confuso. Entonces en el silencio de su casa, oyó el vibrador del móvil. Seguro que era Shokichi, y pensaba ignorarle. No estaba en ese momento como para aguantar las insistencias de su amigo. Pero por algún motivo, lo cogió. Efectivamente tenía mensajes de él, pero lo que hizo que casi se le parase el corazón fue ver un mensaje de Amelia. Sin perder tiempo entró en él.

**Amelia**

_Tengo aquí tus bentos (17:05)_

_Sobró algún onigiri, así que ya tengo cena _＼（＾▽＾）／ _(17:05)_

_Están muy buenos ^.^ (17:05)_

_Mañana por la mañana cuando nos veamos te los devolveré limpios (17:05)_

**Keiji**

_Tranquila, no me corren prisa (17:06)_

_Puedo fregarlos yo, no te molestes (17:06)_

_Me alegro de que te gusten (17:06)_

**Amelia**

_Sí, mucho (17:06)_

_La próxima vez cocinaré yo (17:06)_

**Keiji**

_Vale (17:06)_

Dejó el móvil. Según lo hizo se dio cuenta. Estaba sonriendo como un idiota. No tuvo que mirarse al espejo para saberlo. Además no era como un idiota cualquiera, no, sino con la misma estupidez que había visto en Akari, en Marcos o incluso en Alex en situaciones muy concretas. Pero él no podía estar en el mismo caso… ¿verdad? Vio el paquete de bombones y otra vez sus labios se curvaron en una expresión de felicidad. Se frotó la cara con las dos manos, y se rió para sí en medio de un ataque de nervios. Si era lo que parecía necesitaba ayuda. Y la necesitaba ya.

Se estaba enamorando.


	94. Bombones contra la Ley de Murphy

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ****Nos alegra mucho que te haya divertido el capítulo :D Después de todo lo que ha pasado con las otras parejas retomar a Keiji y Amelia con Xi por ahí dando guerra se disfruta. Keiji por fin empieza a darse cuenta de lo que siente... ahora solo le falta aceptarlo y ver qué hace con eso :P La cena de Michelle y Akari aquí mismo la tienes, esperemos que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Cenar. Es algo tan sencillo como preparar comida o incluso pedirla a domicilio si no tenemos ganas de cocinar, sentarse y comer. Y sin embargo para Michelle y Akari parece ser que algo tan sencillo como eso puede convertirse en un imposible. Todo pinta bien. El día es perfecto, la hora se aproxima, la ropa está escogida, la cena cocinándose y hasta hay unos bombones que pueden hacer las veces de postre. Pero incluso cuando todo va sobre ruedas, el más mínimo despiste puede hacer que todo se derrumbe.**

**Aviso a los lectores. Tras la subida de este capítulo Eme huir al monte y vivir en una cueva con su nueva mascota (una planta), no la busquéis.**

**En el próximo capítulo, veremos como Keiji se devana los sesos incapaz de entender que es lo que está pasando en su interior. Cuando uno no sabe qué hacer, acudir a los amigos puede ser una gran idea aunque...a veces es peor el remedio que la enfermedad.****  
**

**\- Título: Bombones contra la ley de Murphy  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 31499  
****\- Personajes: Michelle y Akari**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**BOMBONES CONTRA LA LEY DE MURPHY**

Se preguntaba si él también se habría dado cuenta. Suponía que sí puesto que había estado ayudando a Kanako y Yaeko a preparar algo para sus novios, así que se habría percatado de la fecha, pero aun así le extrañaba que él no hubiese comentado nada al respecto. Vale que ella tampoco lo había hecho, pero no quería darle más importancia de la necesaria. En sus 25 años de vida nunca le había interesado lo más mínimo San Valentín. Para ella no era más que un día como cualquier otro con la gente siendo cursi y pesada, y, en años anteriores, con Joseph dándole la tabarra y ella intentando huir. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba; mirando el calendario de su escritorio, mordiéndose el labio y repiqueteando con las uñas en el respaldo de la silla en la que tenía apoyadas las manos. Nerviosa, estaba muy nerviosa. El saber que había quedado para cenar con Akari en una fecha tan señalada, que la televisión, la publicidad, la radio y hasta la sección de refrigerados del supermercado se empeñaban en recordarle, la tenía en un estado de nerviosismo que no se esperaba en ella misma. Era Akari, la persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, aquel con quien conseguía sentirse más cómoda, con quien podía ser ella misma sin morderse la lengua ni poner falsas sonrisas. Entonces... ¿Por qué esa cena y esa fecha la tenían hecha un manojo de nervios? Estaba muy contenta por finalmente ser capaz de pasar con él a solas ese tiempo que tanto ansiaba, pero no conseguía deshacerse de una presión en la boca del estómago que la hacía tener que coger aire lentamente y repiquetear con las uñas en prácticamente cualquier superficie con la que se topaba.

A su mente vino la fotografía que Kanako le había enviado, y aprovechando que su teléfono descansaba sobre la superficie del escritorio se concedió a sí misma el verla de nuevo. Ahí estaba, ajeno por completo a que le estaban tomando una instantánea. Con la nariz manchada de chocolate, una medio sonrisa y el ceño ligeramente fruncido al estar concentrado. Con la camiseta arremangada y ese mandil que le quedaba pequeño y sólo le cubría parte del torso conseguía enternecerla. Era él en toda su esencia, y no podía dejar de mirarle. Debía reconocer que aunque llegaba a reñirse a sí misma por pensarlo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si le habría preparado algo. Sabía tanto por los mangas que había leído como por lo pesado que se ponía Shokichi cada vez que llegaba la fecha, que en Japón era común regalar chocolate a tus seres queridos en san Valentín. Puede que la costumbre fuera que las mujeres se lo regalasen a los hombres, pero en cierto modo quería creer que aprovechando que ayudaba a las chicas Akari le había hecho algo. Era consciente de que estaba siendo egoísta y algo infantil, pero le haría una tremenda ilusión de ser así.

Se alejó del calendario. El primer mes y medio del año, pese a que habían pasado muchísimas cosas, se le había pasado volando. O quizás por eso tenía la sensación de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, porque no habían tenido oportunidad de descansar. Prácticamente cada semana había ocurrido algo. Se pasó las manos por la cara y se agachó para recoger del suelo uno de los juguetes de la gata. Se preguntaba si el siguiente mes y medio también pasaría igual de rápido. Esperaba que no, porque eso significaría que en seguida se plantarían en abril, y eso sólo sería unas semanas antes de que Akari se marchase. Sintiendo una punzada en el pecho se obligó a concentrase en lo que tenía más cerca, la cena, y siguió recogiendo lo que encontraba por el medio. Debía reconocer que había hecho una limpieza a fondo de la casa dado que él iba a visitarla, y aunque el resto ya estaba organizado, todavía quedaba algún cacharro de la gata por el medio. Parecía que lo hiciera a propósito. Así que guardaba todos sus juguetes en su cesta, Influenza sentía la imperiosa necesidad de jugar con ellos...con todos a la vez, y se dedicaba a sacarlos de su sitio para esparcirlos por la casa y después olvidarse de su existencia. Recogió una pelota que había estado a punto de pisar y suspiró con una sonrisa, siendo sincera le gustaría poder aprovechar la visita de Akari para animarle a jugar con la gata. Realmente quería que congeniasen. Si bien la gata ya lo había aceptado por completo, era él quien parecía ser algo reticente a tratar con ella. Era idiota. Seguro que el hecho de que tuviese miedo de molestar al animal y por tanto molestarla a ella misma tenía mucho que ver.

Fue a echar un último vistazo a su habitación antes de ponerse a cocinar. Tal y como se imaginaba, Influenza le había dejado otro juguete en la ropa que había extendido sobre la cama. Recogió el ratón de arpillera, que estaba mordisqueado y bastante destrozado, y lo guardó en su puño mientas sacudía los pelos de gato de su vestido granate, el mismo que había llevado cuando fue a comprar con sus amigas lo que llevaron en nochevieja. No quería arreglarse mucho ya que iban a cenar allí, pero tampoco le apetecía recibirle con la camiseta vieja y las mallas que utilizaba para estar en casa. Además estaba segura de que él se iba a arreglar, o por lo menos no se pondría lo primero que pillase en el armario. Casi hasta podía imaginárselo plantado delante de un montón de ropa y devanándose los sesos. Rio para sus adentros. Daba igual las veces que se lo dijese, parecía que era incapaz de creerse que era un hombre atractivo y que daba igual lo que llevase puesto, lo que le hacía más guapo de todo era su sonrisa.

Sintiendo la emoción recorrerle el cuerpo volvió a la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra, tenía una lasaña que preparar y no se iba a cocinar sola. Había dudado mucho sobre si hacer algo de pasta o preparar algún tipo de carne. Le había llegado a preguntar de hecho al propio Akari vía mensaje el dichoso día que él había estado en casa de Yaeko y Kanako, pero no la había sacado de muchas dudas. Finalmente había optado por una de sus especialidades, la lasaña, que tenía ambas cosas. Además de eso, la tarde anterior había hecho una tarta de chocolate, nueces y cerezas que tenía una pinta estupenda y a la que le estaba costando no hincar el diente. Ahí estaba, en la nevera, luciendo deliciosa e incitándole a que la saborease. Y lo haría gustosa, ya no sólo por su buen aspecto sino porque la salsa de chocolate que le había añadido para decorarla llevaba una generosa cantidad de ron y si se embriagaba un poco quizás se le pasarían esos nervios que tenía en el cuerpo. La verdad es que había decidido hacerla tras darle vueltas al hecho de que Akari hubiese estado ayudando a Kanako y Yaeko a preparar algo a sus novios. Pese a que no eran pareja sintió la necesidad de preparar algo con chocolate para con él, pero tampoco quería ser tremendamente obvia. Siendo un postre a compartir entre los dos quizás resultaba menos evidente.

Tras coger los ingredientes que necesitaba de la nevera cerró la puerta dándole un leve golpe con la cadera. Miró el reloj de la cocina, tenía tiempo de sobra para cocinar antes de que llegase Akari y no tenía muy claro de si eso era bueno o malo. La beneficiaba en el sentido de que no tendría que preocuparse por cocinar rápido y podría arreglarse tranquilamente, pero también estaba ansiosa por poder tenerle a su lado y sobre todo por poder tocarle. Aunque fuese sólo apoyarle la mano en un brazo, recostarse ligeramente sobre él o revolverle el pelo como hacía habitualmente. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de aprovechar la intimidad que su casa les brindaba para pasear los dedos por cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Pese a que aún era bastante pronto, se vio obligada a encender la luz. A lo largo del día se había levantado un viento bastante molesto que había arrastrado con él a unos nubarrones oscuros que amenazaban con descargar una tormenta de un momento a otro. Esperaba que no llegase a pillar al pobre Akari yendo a su casa. Conociéndolo, seguro que salía de casa sin paraguas y terminaba calado. Comenzó a sacar la pasta de la lasaña de su envoltorio para ponerla a cocer y una sonrisa algo traviesa acudió a sus labios. Quizás si la tormenta era lo suficientemente fuerte y tardaba en amainar podría convencerle para que se quedase a dormir. Sintió un escalofrío estremecer su cuerpo tan sólo de pensarlo. Tras dormir un fin de semana en su casa, y compartir el pasado sábado en casa de Shokichi, Michelle se había percatado de que le gustaba demasiado irse a dormir sabiendo que Akari iba a estar al otro lado de la puerta al despertarse. Disfrutaba teniéndolo cerca, y si una tormenta le otorgaba la excusa perfecta para poder compartir más tiempo con él no la desaprovecharía.

Miró el reloj de nuevo, se le estaba pasando el tiempo divagando y sin cocinar. Más le valía ponerse a ello de una maldita vez en lugar de seguir teniendo en ensoñaciones sobre lo que podía o no pasar a lo largo de esa noche. Sabía que era peligroso, sabía que era problemático, pero estaba cansada de pasarse la vida haciendo lo correcto y perderse la diversión. Sentía que la juventud se le escapaba entre los dedos sin siquiera disfrutarla porque siempre había sido demasiado responsable como para dejarse llevar. Pero en lo que respectaba a Akari, había decidido por una vez en su vida no ponerse limitaciones a sí misma y que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar. En público seguiría siendo nada más que su profesora y si acaso su amiga, pero aprovecharía la intimidad para hacer aquello que su cuerpo le pedía. Le acariciaría, le abrazaría, se acurrucaría con él, e incluso, si él no se negaba, le besaría. Y en vista de los momentos que habían compartido en casa de Shokichi recientemente, no creía que esa idea disgustase a Akari. El único límite claro que se había establecido a sí misma era el sexo, eso haría que las cosas se volviesen tremendamente complicadas, y ya lo eran lo suficiente.

Con la pasta ya cociéndose se dispuso a empezar a preparar la carne. Miró a su alrededor buscando a la gata y una expresión de extrañeza acudió a su rostro al no localizarla. Generalmente siempre que cocinaba estaba en la cocina con ella, bien a sus pies o bien sobre una de las sillas, mirándola expectante por si le caía algo de comida. Pero no había rastro de ella. Cortó un pedazo pequeño de carne cruda y se lo puso en el plato, sabía que era algo que no le convenía mucho comer, pero al animal le gustaba tanto que no podía evitar dejárselo probar de vez en cuando. Golpeó con su comedero un par de veces en el suelo, para llamarla, no obstante no apareció.

\- Influenzaaaa- llamó con voz cantarina. Puede que al amenazar tormenta se hubiese escondido, a la gata no le gustaban nada y si había detectado que una se acercaba estaría debajo de la cama- Mira, comida- insistió volviendo a golpear el comedero contra el suelo.

Se levantó limpiándose las manos en el delantal y buscando al animal con la mirada, empezaba resultarle demasiado raro que no hubiese dado señales de vida ya. Ni siquiera un maullido. Chascó la lengua y tras cubrir con un plato la carne de la encimera por si acaso fue directa a su habitación. Intentando mantenerse tranquila pero sintiendo su corazón martillear en su pecho se tiró en el suelo junto a la cama y levantó el edredón para mirar debajo. Nada. Ni siquiera había pelusas.

\- ¿Influenza?- llamó con una pregunta, levantándose y yendo directa a abrir las puertas de su armario, puede que se hubiera quedado encerrada dentro - ¿Dónde se ha metido este bicho? – se preguntó intentando sonar molesta pero mostrando una clara preocupación en su voz

Tras un último vistazo fue directa al baño, que era donde tenía su arenero. Puede que estuviese allí ¿dónde iba a estar si no? Pero con un nudo en el estómago y la angustia empezando a apoderarse de ella descubrió que ahí tampoco estaba. La llamó otra vez, y otra más, y lo hizo de nuevo, y así siguió hasta que perdió la cuenta. Y sus gritos cada vez eran más altos, y suplicaba al aire que por favor maullase, o bufase o tirase algo al suelo. Lo que fuese. Sólo quería saber que estaba bien.

Volvió a la cocina con el corazón en un puño, deseando encontrársela en mitad de la encimera habiendo destrozado su cena, pero todo seguía exactamente igual que lo dejó. Un golpe de viento que hizo vibrar las ventanas la sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo retumbar su caja torácica. ¿Dónde estaba su gata? Hace un momento la tenía con ella ¡había estado esparciendo sus juguetes por toda la casa! Trastabillando consigo misma y a grandes zancadas se dirigió al único sitio de la casa que le quedaba por comprobar, el salón. Miró debajo y detrás de su escritorio, en su silla, tras la estantería, bajo el sofá, entre los cojines a incluso entre sus numerosos libros. Comprobó el espacio detrás de la televisión, la buscó hasta en los altos de las puertas y llegó a abrir el sofá cama antes de volverlo a cerrar casi con desesperación en su afán por buscarla. Llamó y llamó y siguió llamando sin encontrar respuesta. Imitó su maullido pensando que así la contestaría, pero lo único que le devolvió su alrededor fue el silencio más absoluto.

Y entonces lo vio. Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, su boca secarse y que su corazón dejar de latir durante un momento. Ni siquiera fue capaz de respirar. La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta.

Akari estaba genuinamente feliz. No sabía si Michelle sabría que era San Valentín o no, pero fuera como fuese no había cancelado la cena. Iba a ir a su casa, a estar con ella, a solas... Además Michelle estaba preparando la cena para ambos y eso le provocaba un extra de ilusión. Había disfrutado lo que preparó en esa misma cocina en la que se encontraba en ese momento cuando se quedó a dormir allí. Le estaban dando ganas de presentarse en su casa antes para ver si así la pillaba cocinando. Realmente le gustaría poder verla así de nuevo, y quizás de estar a su lado podria quitarle las gafas si se le empañaban con el vapor otra vez. Se moría de ganas de poder hacerlo, encontraba el gesto de desprenderla de sus lentes muy íntimo y casi se sentía un privilegiado porque le dejase hacerlo con tal naturalidad. Y si además de ello al encontrársela cocinando volviese a darle de comer en la boca, dejándole probar lo que estaba preparado, ya podría considerar que su día sería perfecto. No obstante no lo haría, no se presentaría antes de la hora en su casa. Conocía de sobra que Michelle era persona muy organizada y a la que le gustaba tener el control de su tiempo. Si algo se salía de los horarios que ella misma se marcaba se ponía muy nerviosa, y lo que menos quería era agobiarla.

Comprobó por no sabía cuánta vez, pero estaba seguro de que era al menos la sexta o séptima, que tenía todo preparado para cuando tuviese que marcharse. Llaves y cartera en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la caja con los bombones de Michelle en una bolsa de papel rígida para que no se estropease el envoltorio al que tanto mimo le había puesto, y finalmente el libro de cuentos encima de la mesa del salón. Prefería no meterlo en la bolsa de los bombones no fuera a aplastarlos teniendo en cuenta lo pesado que era. Miró la hora en el móvil, todavía quedaba tiempo para ir a casa de Michelle y ya se estaba notando histérico. Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía saludarla. De hecho hasta había llegado a apuntar el número del portal y de su piso en dos sitios, el teléfono y su mano. Se lo sabía de memoria, pero tenía la absurda sensación de que se iba a quedar en blanco en el momento que pusiese el pie en la calle donde vivía Michelle, y al fin y al cabo era mejor prevenir que curar.

Dio otro paseo por la casa vacía. Alex se había ido ya desde por la mañana a casa de las chicas con Yaeko y podría imaginarse perfectamente a lo que se estaban dedicando. Marcos y Kanako habían pasado parte del día fuera, luego habían estado en casa obligándole, sin necesidad siquiera de decírselo, a quedarse encerrado en su habitación. Con las risitas primero, respiraciones agitadas después y algo que se parecía demasiado a los gemidos para su gusto, había terminado por ponerse los auriculares con la música a tope. Por suerte hacía un rato que se había largado a pasear a Max, y al hacerlo Marcos le había pedido que por favor para cuando volviesen se hubiera marchado, que tenía planes con Kanako. Por la cara que puso al decir la palabra "planes" estaba claro que éstos eran de todo menos castos y Akari no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Ojalá los suyos con Michelle también pudiesen ser tan poco puros como los de sus amigos. Se pasó las manos por la cara, resoplando. Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas o acabaría llegando a casa de su profesora estando demasiado cachondo, y era encima lo que le faltaba. Como si no se excitase lo suficiente sólo con verla, para colmo su mente le jugaba la mala pasada de imaginársela desnuda entre sus brazos antes incluso de llegar a encontrarse con ella.

Miró el reloj de nuevo. El tiempo pasaba inexorablemente lento y los nervios hacían que llegase a temblarle el pulso y que tuviera que coger aire lenta y profundamente para después expulsarlo de la misma manera. Se estaba sacando de quicio hasta a sí mismo con tanto resoplido pero no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro de dónde venía su histeria. Bueno sí. Venía de que iba a cenar con una preciosidad rubia, tremendamente despampanante y que por alguna razón parecía estar lo suficientemente interesada en él como para invitarle a su casa. Pero ese portento de mujer era Michelle, a la cual consideraba una de las personas en las que más podía confiar sino la que más, con la cual conectaba hasta el punto de comunicarse sin palabras y con quien había compartido todo tipo de momentos. Podría decir que era su amiga más íntima, con quien se atrevía a hablar de cosas que a nadie más le diría, quien era su consuelo cuando lo necesitaba y en quien apoyarse cuando sentía que no daba más de sí. En cambio ahí estaba, histérico, como si fuese una persona a quien apenas conociese y tuviese miedo de meter la pata mostrando alguna parte de él que pudiese no gustarle. Michelle ya conocía todas las partes de él posibles y lo había visto en sus momentos más bajos. De hecho aún recordaba esa conversación cuando se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor en la que ella misma le había dicho que no podía cagarla más que cuando se peleó con Joseph. Pensar en eso le tranquilizaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Se llevó las manos a la barriga como un reflejo al sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Probablemente sus nervios viniesen principalmente de la expectación por lo que podría pasar. Iba a cenar con Michelle en San Valentín, tras haber estado a punto de besarla una semana atrás en casa de Shokichi. Juraría que en aquel entonces ella no se había mostrado muy reticente a ello, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones para no llevarse una decepción luego. Sabía que de hacerlo se quedaría hecho polvo. Dejó la bolsa con los bombones colgada en el perchero, junto a su chaqueta, para no olvidarse de ella. Esos chocolates que tiempo atrás pensó en preparar como un simple detalle, tras el pasado fin de semana en casa de Shokichi se habían convertido en toda una declaración de intenciones. No le diría que la amaba y que estaba enamorado de ella, pero si ella le preguntaba si la razón tras ese regalo era esa, tampoco lo negaría.

Se asomó por la ventana y arrugó la nariz al ver el cielo cubierto de nubarrones negros y el viento azotar las ramas de los árboles del parque que tenían enfrente. Ante esa perspectiva seguro que Marcos y Kanako no tardaban en volver a casa y todavía no era la hora de marcharse. Quizás debería aprovechar para montar en el próximo autobús que iba en dirección al barrio de Michelle y dar una vuelta una vez allí para relajarse. Prefería eso a tener que aguantar a Kanako y Marcos volviendo de pasear a Max y creyéndose solos en casa. Chascó la lengua. Tampoco tenía gana ninguna de volver después de cenar con Michelle y encontrárselos en pleno acto. Quizás si se lo decía se compadecía de él y le dejaba dormir en su casa, la semana anterior se había mostrado muy comprensiva en ese aspecto, y ya se había quedado a dormir en el piso de Michelle, no sería tan raro hacerlo otra vez ¿no? Bueno, si exceptuaba el hecho de que eso implicaba quedarse en casa de la mujer que le interesaba romántica y sexualmente tras haber cenado con ella en San Valentín y haberle regalado una caja de bombones en un claro intento de acercamiento. Definitivamente, estaba jodido.

La melodía de llamada de su teléfono le sobresaltó. Extrañado, se dirigió a la mesa donde lo tenía y sonrió al ver la pantalla. Era Michelle. Quizás quería preguntarle alguna preferencia más sobre la cena, o le llamaba para decirle que ya había terminado y que podía ir cuando quisiese. Ojalá fuese eso último. Descolgó con una sonrisa asomada a sus labios, esperando la respuesta de Michelle con expectación y el corazón latiendo a más velocidad de lo normal.

\- Akari…lo siento-

En cuanto oyó su tono de voz se congeló. Pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo como miles de agujas clavándose en sus músculos. Un bloque de plomo cayó en su estómago y durante una milésima de segundo se le quedó la boca tan seca que no fue capaz de decir nada. El pesado silencio que se formó entre ellos le permitió escuchar la respiración de Michelle al otro lado de la línea. Estaba agitada, y su voz tomada le daba a entender que había estado llorando, si es que no seguía haciéndolo.

\- Akari….- dijo de nuevo, en vista de que él aún no había contestado. Sonaba desesperada, resoplaba, nunca antes la había oído así, ni siquiera el día que le llamó tras darle su negativa definitiva a Joseph.

\- Michelle ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?- estaba claro que no, no sonaba como si estuviese bien, pero se encontraba sin palabras y la pregunta le salió automáticamente.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho…- le estaba costando mucho hablar y Akari creyó adivinar por la forma en la cual la oyó tragar saliva y respirar temblorosamente que estaba aguantándose las lágrimas.

\- Michelle, por favor, dime qué te pasa- sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo y sujetando el teléfono como buenamente pudo entre su cara y su cuello, se puso la chaqueta y agarró la bolsa con los bombones.

\- Lo siento…la cena no- se paró un momento para tomar aire y tragar saliva. Akari sintió una punzada en el pecho al oírla, no sabía qué o quién le había provocado estar así pero no iba a dejar títere con cabeza en cuanto se enterase- Tengo que cancelar la cena…..otra vez…lo siento.

\- Por favor Michelle, necesito que me respondas. ¿Qué pasa? - insistió mientras dejaba el teléfono en manos libres y lo apoyaba sobre la cama, aprovechando para calzarse las botas. Miró el móvil con ansia sin casi hacer caso a cómo se estaba atando los cordones. Cada segundo que pasaba sin que ella dijese anda se le hacía eterno.

\- P-perdóname…no puedo cenar contigo

\- Michelle, escúchame- dijo tajante conforme empezaba a bajar las escaleras en dirección al portal. No sabía dónde estaba ni qué le pasaba, pero iría corriendo en su búsqueda de ser necesario- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?

Se echó a la calle con el corazón en un puño. No tenía idea de en qué dirección debía ir al no saber dónde se encontraba ella, pero su instinto le hizo echarse a andar en dirección al barrio donde vivía Michelle. Estaba lejos y tardaría casi 50 minutos andando, pero si corría puede que llegase en poco menos de 40 minutos. Quería verla y quería verla ya. Le estaba temblando el pulso y las sienes le palpitaban haciendo que su cabeza ardiese pese al frío del exterior. El viento era helador y había hecho que refrescase considerablemente. Además, el sonido del aire agitado a su alrededor invadía sus oídos impidiendo que la pudiese escuchar bien. Se cubrió la oreja en la que no tenía el teléfono con una mano, intentando amortiguarlo. El no poder escucharla decentemente estaba poniéndole aún más nervioso.

\- ¿Michelle?- preguntó ansioso al no recibir respuesta. Se ajustó el cuello de la cazadora y aceleró el paso, el maldito viento empezaba a resultarle demasiado molesto.

\- P...perdón es que me pareció…me pareció ver…- le temblaba la voz- C-reí que estaba ahí

Nunca había antes la había oído así. Su preocupación iba en aumento y al otro lado de la línea sólo oía el viento, la respiración entrecortada de Michelle y algún coche lejano. Ella también debía estar en la calle y eso le intranquilizó aún más, dependiendo de dónde estuviese quizás no era capaz de encontrarla, no conocía la ciudad tan bien.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó lo más tranquilamente que pudo pero pasándose la mano a contrapelo por la cabeza, despeinándose. Esta histérico y por razones muy diferentes a las que lo estaba apenas unos minutos antes- Michelle, si no me lo dices no puedo ayudarte- La oyó tragar saliva, estaba seguro de que estaba debatiéndose sobre si compartir con él lo que le pasaba o no. Conociéndola, preferiría guardárselo para no preocuparle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba tan preocupado que creía que le iba a dar un infarto de un momento a otro

\- Influenza…- musitó tras unos segundos de denso silencio- N-no está

Y en ese momento, rompió a llorar. Akari detuvo sus pasos de golpe y se quedó estático, sujetando mejor el teléfono. Sonaba desesperada y musitaba por lo bajo algo que no fue capaz de comprender, y se le desgarraba el alma con cada nuevo lamento de la mujer. Necesitaba llegar a su lado aunque sólo fuera para rodearla con sus brazos y poder tocarla, asegurarse de que aunque no estuviese bien anímicamente, por lo menos estaba de una pieza. Sabía lo que ese animal significaba para ella, y tras vivir con Max podía comprender perfectamente cómo podía sentirse. De hecho tan sólo hacía falta ver lo fuera de sí que se ponía Marcos cada vez que a Max le pasaba algo, por nimio que fuese. Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar y seguir moviéndose, no era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo ni hacia dónde iba, su cabeza no dejaba de concentrarse en el llanto de Michelle y estaba notando sus garganta cerrada en un nudo y sus ojos escocer, si seguía escuchándola iba a echarse a llorar él también por pura empatía.

\- ¿Se ha perdido Influenza?- preguntó para asegurarse de que la había entendido correctamente. Ella atinó a decir un sí ahogado que le provocó un pinchazo en el pecho.

\- E-estoy buscándola…en casa no estaba y he...he- la escuchó pasándose a tomar aire, era obvio que estaba intentando calmar su llanto- He salido a la calle, y no la veo…tengo que buscarla, la cena no….lo siento

\- No te preocupes por eso- echó a andar más rápido- Estoy yendo a tu barrio, cuando llegue te llamo y te busco ¿vale?

Ella no contestó, así que como el que calla otorga finalizó la conversación asegurándose de que le dijese que sí al hecho de que iba a estar atenta al teléfono y colgó. No le gustaba tener que dejarla así y preferiría seguir hablando con ella, pero no podría correr tanto como le gustaría si lo hacía. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y aceleró el paso hasta casi llegar al límite que le permitían sus piernas. El aire olía a humedad y las nubes cada vez eran más negras, parecía que iba a romper a llover de un momento a otro, sólo esperaba que el agua no pillase a Michelle en la calle. Ya la había visto enferma una vez, y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Por un momento se planteó el dejar la bolsa con los bombones en algún sitio, la había cogido como reflejo y le estaba estorbando para moverse. Se paró un momento con intención de ello, pero en el último segundo se lo replanteó y siguió andando, por lo menos si se los daba podría tener un pequeño consuelo, aunque fuese nimio.

Afortunadamente pudo divisar en la carretera a un taxi con el cartel de libre, y con una rapidez con la que se sorprendió hasta a sí mismo, se echó a la calzada llamándolo y sin permitir casi que el vehículo se detuviese abrió la puerta de atrás y entró, no tenía tiempo que perder. Con los nervios a flor de piel le indicó al taxista que arrancase y le explicó cuál era el barrio de Michelle. Ni siquiera sabía en nombre de la calle, pero se acordaba del nombre de la parada de autobús en la que se habían bajado el día que le dio las clases particulares. Eso pareció bastar al hombre que asintió con una sonrisa y se apresuró en ponerse en marcha. Akari se pegó a la ventanilla, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada cualquier posible rastro de Michelle. Las calles pasaban ante sus ojos, algunas vacías, otras con parejas acurrucadas, más vehículos, perros, gente solitaria… pero lo que más deseaba, la figura de su profesora de anatomía, parecía resistirse a aparecer. Las ventanillas del coche dejaron patente que estaba empezado a llover muy ligeramente. Alguna gota pequeña se posaba en os cristales resbalando a continuación, y Akari chascó la lengua con desaprobación. Sabía que Michelle no dejaría de buscar a su gata aunque cayese la tormenta del siglo y quería convencerla de alguna manera de que lo hiciese, aunque para ello fuese él quien acabase calado hasta los huesos. Prefería eso a verla a ella en esa situación. Tragó saliva al percatarse de que estaban en una zona que conocía, ese era ya el barrio de Michelle. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, de un momento a otro aparecería, o eso esperaba. La lluvia, aunque seguía siendo ligera, se había intensificado, y entre los nubarrones y que no quedaba mucho para la puesta de sol el ambiente estaba bastante oscuro. Iba a cambiarse de asiento para mirar por la otra ventanilla cuando la vio. Caminando sola por la acera, con la cazadora mal puesta, llamando a su gata y con las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara. Se le partió el alma.

Sin pensarlo abrió la ventanilla y la llamó, provocando que el taxista diese un respingo y frenase de golpe, y que ella mirase hacia él como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Le preguntó al hombre atropelladamente cuánto era y casi sin oír la cantidad le puso el dinero en la mano y salió del taxi. Cruzó la carretera sin mirar, y esquivó los coches aparcados con toda la rapidez que pudo. Michelle lo miraba anonadada, y llorando. Estaba llorando y Akari sentía una presión en el pecho que le ahogaba. Se sentía completamente impotente. Si ella, que siempre sabía qué hacer, que era quien los guiaba a todos, estaba perdida, sentía que todo lo demás lo estaba. Y no lo soportó, ni siquiera la saludó ni la dejó terminar de hablar, haciendo que se le quedase la "A" de "Akari" atascada en la garganta. La abrazó. La rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo todo lo fuerte que pudo. Por fin podía sentirla, tocarla y tenerla a su lado, y pese a que le angustiaba verla tan desesperada y triste, le aliviaba saber que ya no estaba sola, y el poder acompañarla en su dolor aunque no pudiese hacer mucho más.

Tras unos segundos en los que sólo la estrujó contra sí sin dejarla casi reaccionar, se separó ligeramente de ella, apoyándole las manos en los brazos y mirándola con urgencia. Ella parecía algo descolocada y alzó los ojos hacia él con cierta confusión. Estaba despeinada y las lágrimas que antes caían por su rostro ahora estaban esparcidas por toda su cara al haberla apretado contra él. Soltó uno de sus brazos el tiempo suficiente como para colocarle el flequillo y limpiarle la cara con la manga de su cazadora. No obstante tras unos segundos completamente estática en los cuales sólo siguió con su mirada los movimientos de su mano, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos de nuevo, y pese a que fue claro para ambos que ella estaba esforzándose para que no cayesen, acabaron haciéndolo. La respiración de Michelle volvió a agitarse y se hizo rápida y superficial. Al verla, Akari sintió el nudo de su garganta cerrarse de nuevo y como si un jarro de agua fría cayese sobre él. Apretó los labios en una línea conteniendo un suspiro, si no lo hacía probablemente acabaría llorando también, y ahora Michelle necesitaba que él se mantuviese tranquilo y fuerte para tener en quién apoyarse.

La sujetó con fuerza de ambos brazos, dándole un apretón. Estaba tremendamente compungida y tenía ganas de abrazarla otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo ella parecía que quería decirle algo y no quería interrumpirla. Era consciente de que estaba siendo tremendamente difícil para Michelle juntar la determinación suficiente como para hablar sin que le temblase la voz. Ella misma se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con las manos, pero una respiración temblorosa y un hipido hicieron que volviesen a asomarse a las comisuras de sus ojos.

\- No la encuentro…..- murmuró antes de echarse a llorar otra vez.

Esta vez fue ella la que apoyó la cara en su hombro, y no pudiendo soportarlo Akari posó los labios en su sien, depositando un beso entre su piel y su pelo antes de abrazarla de nuevo. En esta ocasión Michelle sí respondió al abrazo, y rodeó su cintura agarrándose con las manos a su chaqueta. Enterró la cara en él y la pudo oír llorar con más fuerza, hipando y con la respiración entrecortada. Necesitaba desahogarse, así que la dejó hacerlo, sin despegar los labios de su cabeza y aguantando él mismo las lágrimas. Realmente le estaba doliendo verla tan devastada.

\- Ya no estás sola- le dijo de forma automática, tal y como lo sentía. Le dio otro beso entre el pelo, provocando que ella se agarrase a él con más fuerza- Estoy contigo.

Estuvieron acurrucados el uno en el otro un rato, mientras viandantes curiosos se los quedaban mirando al pasar a su alrededor. Ella le contó entre sollozos y suspiros lo que había ocurrido. Cómo al no verla en casa salió a la terraza donde tampoco la localizó, cómo siguió buscándola por su apartamento desesperada, moviendo hasta los muebles, cómo había puesto por toda la casa alguna de sus golosinas favoritas para llamar su atención; y también cómo, tristemente y tras ver que no aparecía, había llegado a la conclusión de que se había caído por la terraza. Aun así buscó por el edificio, preguntó a los vecinos, pero nadie la había visto. En la calle, unos niños la dijeron que vieron a un gato de rayas escondido bajo unos contenedores, pero que había salido corriendo en cuento se acercaron. Llevaba desde entonces dando vueltas por su barrio, llamándola e intentando hacer que saliese de donde estuviera escondida con comida, sin éxito. La lluvia pese a leve, era continua, y Akari notaba cómo empezaba a calar su ropa de forma casi imperceptible. Por mucho que quisiese seguir abrazándola el resto de la tarde e incluso de la noche no podían seguir allí, era hora de que se pusieran en movimiento.

\- ¿Sabes?- le dijo repentinamente, tras unos segundos de cómodo silencio entre ellos. Seguían abrazados y ella apoyada en él, por lo que sintió su pecho vibrar en cuanto Michelle comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Hmm?- le pasó los dedos por el pelo, apartándole algunos mechones de la cara. Pese a la humedad su corta melena rubia seguía siendo suave al tacto, podría estar acariciándole la cabeza durante horas.

\- Dicen que el contacto físico con alguien que confías puede aliviar la tristeza- murmuró claramente compungida- Supongo que es cierto. Gracias, Akari.- se separó de él y se miraron fijamente un momento. Ambos tenían un aspecto algo lamentable, pero era lo que menos les importaba en ese momento- ¿Podemos seguir buscando?

\- Claro, vamos.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, la soltó. Se le hizo muy difícil dejarla ir, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía se llegaría a desmontar ante sus ojos. Pero Michelle debió hacer de tripas corazón y al separarse se sorbió la nariz, se recogió el pelo con un coletero que llevaba en la muñeca y se abrochó la cazadora que se le estaba ya cayendo por los hombros. La vio tomar aire y soltarlo un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, claramente estaba reuniendo fuerzas para continuar buscando. La dejó el tiempo que consideró necesario para que se tranquilizase y una vez la vio preparada prosiguieron con la búsqueda.

Caminaron hombro con hombro mientras ella le indicaba dónde había mirado ya, y decidían entre los dos cuáles eran los próximos sitios donde poder intentar localizar a la gata. Si bien al reanudar su misión tras haberla abrazado Michelle parecía mostrarse más animada, conforme el tiempo pasaba sin que obtuviesen respuesta se la veía más y más apagada. Daba igual donde buscasen o a quien preguntasen, el resultado era el mismo, no había señal de Influenza. Michelle estaba preocupada además de lo por evidente, porque estuviese herida. Por muy resistentes que fuesen esos animales, una caída desde un tercer piso seguía siendo mucha altura, y más aún para una gata casera no muy acostumbrada a emociones fuertes.

Dieron vueltas conforme la lluvia se intensificaba y Akari pudo ser testigo de cómo la determinación de Michelle se iba viniendo abajo, como un castillo de naipes al que la tormenta que había sobre ellos estuviese deshaciendo. Movió la mano que había mantenido en sus lumbares durante su búsqueda hacia sus hombros y la rodeó con un brazo atrayéndola algo hacia sí mientras caminaban hacia un edificio con una cornisa bajo la cual resguardarse. Puede que si se hubieran separado hubiesen cubierto más terreno y quizás habría sido más efectivo, pero se negaba a dejarla sola recorriéndose la ciudad bajo la lluvia. Sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sin su ayuda, pero la verdad es que no quería separarse de ella no sólo por Michelle, sino también por él mismo. Sabía que iba a sufrir imaginándosela corriendo entre las calles llamando a su gata a gritos sin obtener respuesta. Prefería quedarse con ella que no comerse la cabeza con cómo estaría, si la tenía a su lado, podía comprobar su estado en todo momento y no imaginárselo.

Una vez bajo la cornisa y con cierta reticencia, se animó a soltarla. Ella se quitó las gafas cubiertas de gotas al instante, y las limpió como pudo con la manga de su chaqueta. Estaba actuando como una autómata y a excepción del dolor que se reflejaba en su expresión, parecía una carcasa vacía. Akari se quitó la capucha y sacudió su pelo tras apoyar la bolsa con bombones que seguía cargando en la pared a su lado. Michelle ni se inmutó pese a estar también recostada en ese muro y durante un rato se mantuvieron en silencio viendo la lluvia caer ante ellos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verla con la mirada ausente, fija en un punto indeterminado delante de ella. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, le temblaba el labio inferior e intentaba inútilmente controlarlo mordiéndose, pero no funcionaba. Alzó una mano, con el pulso tiritándole y se la pasó por la cara. No hacía falta conocerla mucho para saber que su determinación, se había roto. Sorprendentemente…la primera en darse por vencida, fue Michelle.

\- Ah…- empezó a decir, con la respiración entrecortada y tragando saliva- Akari, vámonos- negó con la cabeza y la agachó, acercando de nuevo su mano temblorosa a su frente- No tiene sentido seguir.

Clavó la mirada en ella con cierta sorpresa. Ella siempre era muy perseverante, lo daba todo hasta la extenuación. Era la que seguía luchando pasase lo que pasase, cuando todos ya se habían dado por vencido, la que los sacaba a todos adelante cuando parecía que nada tenía solución. Y en cambio según la veía ahí parecía que no tenía fuerzas, que no era más que un deshecho de la Michelle original. Algo se rompió en el interior de Akari. No podía soportar verla así, tenía que hacer algo. Pero en el fondo, sabía que en su cabeza Michelle había comprendido perfectamente la situación que él mismo se empeñaba en negar. La gata se había caído desde un tercer piso. El golpe no parecía haberla perjudicado demasiado pues había sido capaz de levantarse e irse, pero aun así, seguro que estaría herida. Además estaría asustada y aunque no hubiera tenido problemas con la caída, las probabilidades de que un coche se la hubiese llevado por delante eran bastante altas. E incluso aunque hubiera conseguido sobreponerse a todo eso, encontrarla después de horas, un día lluvioso y cuando la luz era escasa, se convertía prácticamente en tarea imposible.

\- No digas cosas tan tristes- le dijo con decisión- Sí que tiene sentido seguir- pero pese a sus palabras de ánimo, Michelle negó con la cabeza y no le dejó hablar más

\- No….vamos a casa- alzó una mano hacia él, con una sonrisa tristísima que le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado como una espada, y se la apoyó en la mejilla - Mírate, estás calado- le cerró el cuello de la cazadora, que llevaba abierto, apoyó las manos en su pecho un instante y finalmente se separó de él, girándose y dándole la espalda.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar echó a andar en dirección a su portal, sin mediar más palabras y sin siquiera mirarle. Akari se apresuró en coger la bolsa con los bombones y caminar a su lado, estudiándola por el rabillo del ojo. Michelle avanzaba como si de un robot con una ruta prefijada se tratase. No lo miró, no habló, sólo siguió andando. Akari creía entender por qué alguien tan valiente como Michelle se había dado por vencida. Era una mujer fuerte, independiente e inteligente, pero durante mucho tiempo había estado sola. Esa gata había sido su única compañía y su confidente durante mucho tiempo, lo era todo para ella. De hecho se lo había dejado muy claro cuando se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor. Si le ocurría algo a la gata por su culpa no sólo no se lo perdonaría jamás, sino que se encargaría personalmente de encontrarle donde se escondiese y destruirle. Ese animal era una parte importantísima de su vida, y ahora ya no estaba.

Durante el camino a su portal no se dijeron nada, y él no pudo evitar apoyar una mano entre sus omóplatos que ella no rechazó. Le daba la impresión de que en ese momento necesitaba el contacto físico y sentir el cariño de alguien de su alrededor, y él era quién estaba más cerca. Resguardándose bajo balcones, cornisas y acelerando el paso al quedarse sin techo bajo el cual ocultarse, acabaron llegando al edificio donde vivía Michelle sin mojarse mucho más de lo que ya estaban. La lluvia a su alrededor se intensificó, hasta formar prácticamente una cortina de agua a través de la cual apenas sí se podía ver algo. Ella buscó las llaves en el bolsillo, y empujó la puerta con desgana, dejándole que entrase tras ella. Estaba devastada y Akari no soportaba verla así. Tenía que hacer algo, y sabía perfectamente el qué.

\- Sujétame esto un momento- le pidió entregándole la bolsa con los bombones. Ella la cogió algo confundida, pero no dijo nada más. En cuanto lo hizo la dio un leve empujón para alejarla de la puerta y él salió, cerrando tras de sí y dejando el cristal de la misma entre ellos.

\- ¿Akari?- cuestionó mirándolo con extrañeza

\- Sube a casa, voy a buscar un rato más- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiese oírle a través tanto del cristal como del incesante goteo de la lluvia.

\- No…¡voy contigo!- Michelle intentó abrir la puerta pero Akari la bloqueó. Ella lo miró con frustración y cierto enfado.- ¡Akari! ¡Déjame salir o rompo el cristal!- y como si realmente fuera a hacerlo empezó a agitar la puerta, mirándolo con cierta desesperación

\- Michelle- la llamó con un tono tranquilo, ella dejó de mover la puerta y esperó a que hablase- Hazlo como un favor hacia mí, sube a casa.

\- No quiero- rezongó

\- Por favor- Akari suspiró y se acercó más al cristal, golpeándolo con un par de dedos para llamar su atención- Sube a casa y descansa, yo volveré en un rato- Michelle estaba claramente compungida y no parecía para nada convencida con la idea. Se adelantó unos pasos y apoyó la frente en el cristal que los separaba. Akari también se acercó, le estaban dando ganas de dejarla abrir la puerta pero no para dejarla ir con él, sino para poder abrazarla de nuevo.

\- No me dejes sola….

Al principio creyó no haberla escuchado bien, pero poco a poco las palabras fueron calando en su cerebro y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Empujó la puerta ligeramente y Michelle se apartó dejando que se abriese. En silencio, dio una zancada hacia ella y sujetó con cuidado su cara entre sus manos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de él era una expresión nerviosa y llena de preocupación; la de ella, de total desamparo. Akari depositó un beso leve pero largo en su frente y después la abrazó otra vez, prácticamente le temblaba el pulso de ganas de poder darle cariño que tenía. Ella enterró la cara en su chaqueta, agarrándose a él con ambas manos. Puede que ya no llorase, pero para Akari era evidente que por dentro seguía lamentándose.

\- No te voy a dejar sola- murmuró contra su pelo- Sólo quiero buscar una vez más mientras tú descansas.

\- Pero quiero ir contigo

\- Estás agotada- acarició su cabeza con ternura- Prometiste que te ibas a apoyar en mí ¿no es cierto? Déjame hacer esto por ti.

\- No me chantajees con mis propios propósitos de Año Nuevo- le recriminó. Él no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante su queja.

\- Sube a casa por favor. Doy una última vuelta y vuelvo

\- No la vas a encontrar….

Akari no respondió. Se separó de ella y la miró fijamente. Le escocían los ojos y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Michelle tenía razón y que probablemente no la iba a encontrar, pero la veía tan destrozada que lo daría todo hasta la extenuación por encontrar a esa gata, aunque implicase correr bajo la lluvia llamándola a gritos hasta quedarse afónico. Era su responsabilidad hacerla feliz, y en ese momento no lo estaba siendo. Con el corazón en un puño, salió del portal dejándola tras él. Quería verla sonreír otra vez, y haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo.

Vio a Akari alejarse, poniéndose la capucha y echándose a la calle bajo la incesante lluvia. Quería ir tras él, pero sus piernas no parecieron responder. Se quedó un rato en el portal, observando el exterior a través del cristal y dejando que su aliento lo cubriese de vaho. Le dijo que iba a dar un último vistazo y en seguida estaría de vuelta, pero el tiempo pasaba y seguía sin ver rastro de él. Miró el reloj de su muñeca, sólo habían pasado 5 minutos pero se le estaba haciendo eterno. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo sin saber muy bien qué estaba esperando. Abrió su servicio de mensajería para ver la última conexión de Akari, la cual era de unas horas antes, de bastante rato antes de que ella lo llamase. De hecho a juzgar por la hora del último mensaje que la había mandado precisamente debió ser ella la última persona con la que habló.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer…si debía seguir esperando en el portal, subir a su casa o salir a buscar a Akari a la calle. Finalmente, tras unos minutos más apoyada en el cristal observando el exterior y notando que se estaba quedando fría, subió por las escaleras hasta su casa. Al cruzar la puerta la melancolía la azotó de nuevo. Lo primero con lo que se topó su mirada fueron los recuerdos de su gata, ahora ausente, y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que la hizo tragar saliva con dificultad. Entró en la cocina a beber agua, evitando mirar hacia la zona en la que sabía que estaba el comedero de Influenza, no quería alimentar recuerdos que ahora le resultaban dolorosos. Ya había perdido toda esperanza, en su cabeza tenía claro que su gata había desaparecido y que no iba a volver y aun así seguía siendo incapaz de asimilarlo. Aun le parecía verla pasar a su lado por el rabillo del ojo, y su corazón daba un vuelco con cada cosa a la altura de sus tobillos que se topaba. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llevaba un rato parada en mitad de la cocina, con el pelo húmedo goteando sobre la chaqueta mojada que aún no se había quitado, y sus botas manchando el suelo de barro. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por no estar atenta a la puerta de la terraza, por no haberse preocupado antes de dónde estaba la gata, por no haber reaccionado más rápido. Quizás de haberlo hecho todavía estaría con ella. Tuvo ganas de llorar otra vez y así lo hizo, dejándose caer en el suelo de la cocina y apoyando la espalda en la pared, importándole bien poco el hecho de estar manchando aún más el suelo y mojándolo todo con su chaqueta.

No fue consciente del rato que estuvo allí, pero cuando decidió que era hora de levantarse y por lo menos intentar secarse el pelo y descalzarse ya casi no entraba luz por la ventana y al asomarse a ella descubrió que las farolas ya estaban encendidas. La angustia se acomodó en su pecho, aprisionándola. Akari llevaba mucho rato fuera, mucho más del necesario para dar una última vuelta y volver. Intentando no pensar en ello se quitó las botas y la chaqueta, y fue hasta el baño a por una toalla con la que poder secarse el pelo y de paso a limpiar sus gafas, llenas de lluvia, lágrimas y marcas de dedos. No queriendo saber nada del mundo, fue hasta el sofá y se hizo un ovillo en él, cubriéndose la cabeza con la toalla intentando aislarse de todo aquello que la rodeaba. Quizás fue simplemente un mal sueño y le bastaría despertase para que todo volviese a ser como antes. Entonces prepararía esa lasaña, y Akari llegaría a su casa como si nada, guapísimo como siempre con una sonrisa y podrían cenar, e incluso tontear, tranquilamente. E Influenza les interrumpiría subiéndose a la mesa para robar comida y así podría tener una excusa para ver a Akari jugar con ella y que pudiesen congeniar. En su mente había imaginado esa noche de manera muy diferente, e incluso había llegado a fantasear con darle a Akari ese beso que los dos tanto parecían ansiar. Pero ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello. Él no estaba allí con ella, sino en la calle buscando a una gata que ya no volvería. Y lo echaba de menos.

Aun oculta bajo la toalla, echó mano a su teléfono y comprobó que la última conexión de Akari seguía sin haber cambiado. Sólo esperaba que estuviese bien, no podría lidiar con el hecho de que a él también le hubiera pasado algo. Quería estar con él, lo necesitaba a su lado en ese momento, pero no daba señales de vida. Ansiosa, le envió un mensaje, con la esperanza de que la contestase aunque fuese para decirle que se había cansado de buscar y había vuelto a casa. Esperó con el teléfono en la mano, pero no vio cambios, y tecleó otro par de mensajes aunque en el fondo sabía que probablemente no los leería. A lo lejos pudo escuchar lo que sonó como un trueno y se estremeció, quería a Akari allí con ella, quería saber que estaba bien y además echaba en falta su compañía. Se incorporó en el sofá y sintiendo las manos mucho más torpes que habitualmente buscó su nombre en la agenda y le llamó. Pero no respondió. Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos y con horror descubrió en el reloj de su pantalla que ya habían pasado horas desde que ella y Akari se habían separado. Tenía que salir a buscarlo, no podía permitirse perderlo a él también. Se encontraba fatal, no sólo por su culpa se había perdido Influenza, sino que además había echado a perder de nuevo la cena con Akari. Maldita sea, tenía ganas de llorar otra vez, pero no podía permitirse flaquear en ese momento. Se sentía desamparada, impotente y profundamente culpable, pero no podía seguir lamentándose, tenía que intentar solucionar algo incluso aunque el agobio que oprimía su pecho la tuviese paralizada.

En ese momento el timbre del telefonillo invadió toda la casa, y tropezando consigo misma se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina, llegando a contestar casi sin aliento, más por la emoción que por la carrera en sí. Con un enorme alivio la voz que habló al otro lado era, como esperaba, Akari. Abrió el portal casi quemando el botón del rato que lo mantuvo pulsado y se dirigió a la puerta de casa para dejarle entrar en cuanto estuviese arriba. Podía oír el ascensor y los escasos segundos que tardó en subir los tres pisos que los separaban se le antojaron largos como minutos. El alivio que había sentido al escucharle, hizo que gran parte de su pesadumbre se evaporase, y aun así no tuvo punto de comparación con el peso que se quitó de encima al verle salir del ascensor. Quiso salir corriendo hacia él y poder abrazarle, pero le permitió al menos llegar hasta su puerta. Estaba calado, lleno de barro y hasta le pareció que tenía algunas heridas en la cara. Seguro que se habría metido hasta debajo de los coches y entre zarzas durante su búsqueda.

Cuando llegó frente a ella la sonrió, y Michelle no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza. Cuando le había visto bajar del taxi y acercarse a ella, le había parecido irreal. Tan sólo con su presencia había conseguido que no se derrumbase más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero aun así en ese momento no sintió ni de lejos tanto alivio como al verlo ahora, se había dado cuenta de que lo necesitaba a su lado mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Claro que podría salir adelante sin él, pero le resultaría infinitamente más difícil. Le rodeó con tanta fuerza que pudo oírle quejarse por lo bajo, pero le dio igual. Por fin lo tenía con ella y no pensaba soltarle ni dejarle marcharse en un buen rato. Realmente no quería quedarse sola en una noche como esa, y la mejor compañía en la que podía pensar era la suya. Al no sentir los brazos de Akari a su alrededor se separó ligeramente de él y se percató de que los tenía por dentro de la chaqueta. Lo miró con cierta extrañeza aun medio abrazándole y él se encogió de hombros con una expresión radiante.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dijo en voz baja- Pero necesito que cierres la puerta un momento.

Extrañada, se separó de él con cierta reticencia pero le hizo caso, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento con cuidado y limpiándose a continuación unas lágrimas que ni se había percatado que habían caído con sus mejillas. Akari le estaba dejando el suelo perdido de agua y luego tendría que fregar, pero en ese momento le importaba bien poco, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él por fin estaba allí con ella. Le vio sacudir la cabeza haciendo que unas cuantas gotas de su pelo saliesen disparadas, mojándola también a ella. El chico se disculpó abriendo los ojos de par en par, pero a Michelle ni siquiera le importó. El poder tenerle delante la había alegrado lo suficiente como para que ese detalle le pasase inadvertido.

\- Abre la chaqueta- le pidió guiñándole un ojo.

La cabeza de Michelle estaba en plena ebullición. Creía saber cuál era esa sorpresa de la que Akari le hablaba, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a sí misma el hacerse ilusiones. No obstante en cuanto acercó la mano a la cremallera algo similar a un maullido provino desde el interior de la chaqueta, acompañado del movimiento del bulto que Akari parecía tener entre sus brazos. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho con fuerza, el pulso temblándole, y sintiendo un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, abrió la cremallera y se topó con algo que por un momento se había llegado a convencer de que no volvería a ver. Los ojos azules y acongojados de Influenza la estaban mirando, y profirió un maullido lastimero en cuanto la vio. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, Michelle prácticamente le arrancó la gata de los brazos para abrazarla ella misma, y de puro alivio empezó a llorar, dejándose deslizar hasta el suelo sin soltar al animal. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar si estaba herida, ni siquiera le importó que tuviese el pelaje sucio y mojado. Estaba allí, y eso de momento, le bastaba. Tras un primer estrujón y una vez se consiguió tranquilizar un poco empezó a estudiarla. Quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Tenía algo de sangre en las patas, pero no parecía que se hubiese roto nada. No obstante tras toquetearla un poco la gata se revolvió y se bajó de entre sus brazos de un salto, yéndose a tumbar en su cesta junto al radiador, haciéndose un ovillo y lamiéndose las heridas.

Michelle la observó durante unos segundos, todavía sentía su corazón y sus sienes palpitar con fuerza y no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su espalda y al girarse descubrió a Akari agachado a su lado, mirándola con cierta preocupación pero haciendo el esfuerzo por sonreír. Ella alzó la mano hasta él, limpiándole con un dedo una impertinente mancha de barro que tenía en la mejilla. Ahora entendía de dónde venían esas pequeñas heridas que parecían arañazos que tenía en cara y manos, si Influenza estaba asustada cuando la había encontrado no era raro que se hubiera revuelto al intentar hacerse con ella. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, claramente preguntándole cómo se encontraba sin necesidad de hacerlo directamente. Su pelo estaba goteando sobre él mismo, sobre ella y sobre su suelo de madera, pero le dio francamente igual. Se adelantó hacia él, sujetándole la cara con la mano que había puesto sobre su mejilla, y sin importarle si se mojaba o manchaba, le dio un beso en la otra. Se separó un momento de él para mirarle, le brillaban los ojos y estaba sonriendo, y ella pudo notar un nudo en la garganta. Le estaban dando ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría. Tenía junto a ella a la persona más maravillosa que jamás había conocido y además se desvivía por ella. Tragó saliva y dejó sus labios posarse en la mejilla del chico de nuevo antes de rodearle con sus brazos y enterrar la cara en su cuello, apretándole contra ella. Se sintió tremendamente afortunada por haberle conocido, y por compartir con él una relación tan especial como la que tenían. Podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse, que Akari era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida en mucho tiempo.

\- Michelle, estoy empapado, te vas a mojar- le dijo apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cintura pero sin llegar a abrazarla de vuelta- Michelle…

\- Me da igual- murmuró, y lo apretó aun con más fuerza, arrancándole un quejido de nuevo y haciéndole perder el equilibro, provocando que se fuese de culo al suelo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para acurrucarse más contra él.

\- No quiero que te cales- la dijo con un suspiro y aun sujetándola con las manos un poco por encima de la cadera

\- Y yo tampoco quería que te calases tú y mira cómo estás- se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Bobo

\- No me importa calarme o lo que sea si con ello voy a conseguir que estés bien- confesó con seriedad y absoluta sinceridad. Quitó una mano de su cintura y la llevó a su cara, acariciándole la mejilla con un par de dedos- Y que sonrías así- Michelle se sintió enrojecer y aprovechó para abrazarle de nuevo, ocultando la cara en él con cierta vergüenza.

\- Abrázame, idiota- pese a no verlo lo sintió dudar un momento, así que lo soltó el tiempo suficiente como para agarrarle de las manos y obligarle a rodearla con sus brazos- ¿Ves? Mucho mejor

\- Sí, tienes razón- la atrajo contra sí y abrió las piernas, dejándola acomodarse entre ellas para poder acercarse más el uno al otro. Apoyó una mejilla en su cabeza y la apretó con fuerza- Mucho mejor.

Durante un buen rato, no se preocuparon de nada más. Siguieron acurrucados sentados en el suelo, hablando entre murmullos y observando a la gata, que no parecía querer salir de su cesta. Por lo menos daba la sensación de que, a excepción de algunas heridas, estaba mayormente bien. Él le contó cómo tras preguntar a un grupo de adolescentes que se refugiaban en un portal, éstos le habían indicado que vieron a un gato ir corriendo hacia el parque, por lo que fue donde se dirigió al instante. Entre la poca luz y la lluvia habría sido muy difícil localizarla, pero la gata sí que pareció encontrarle a él pues tras un buen rato dando vueltas por el parque sin éxito diciendo su nombre, un maullido de entre unos arbustos llegó a sus oídos. Siguiendo el ruido llegó a una planta espinosa que crecía a ras de suelo, y al agacharse junto a ella pudo ver los brillantes ojos de la gata mirándole fijamente entre sus ramas. Con mucho esfuerzo, teniéndose que tirar sobre la hierba y llenándose de barro, y recibiendo arañazos tanto por la planta como por la aterrorizada gata, consiguió hacerse con ella. Sin pensárselo mucho más la metió dentro de su chaqueta y echó a correr de vuelta a casa de Michelle. Le llegó a admitir que por un momento dudó de si se trataba de su gata o no, y que finalmente la reconoció por el collar violeta que llevaba porque lo recordó al pensar en la fotografía que tenía como avatar en _whatsapp._

Michelle sentía que en su interior sus emociones eran como una montaña rusa. La alegría y la ilusión por ver a su gata de nuevo en casa y el alivio y tranquilidad que sentía al estar entre los brazos de Akari, se mezclaban con su sentimiento de culpa por haber permitido que Influenza cayese por el balcón y que Akari acabase chorreando y agotado, además de tener de fondo cierta tristeza de la que no conseguía deshacerse del todo al pensar en qué habría pasado de no estar él allí. Se habría rendido, dejando a su pobre gata abandonada a su suerte sólo porque mentalmente sentía que ya no podía dar más de sí. Akari debió notar su cambio de humor pues la dio un pequeño apretón y tras tomar aire habló de nuevo, después de haberse mantenido un rato en silencio.

\- Quizás deberíamos limpiar esto. Te he dejado el salón hecho un desastre

\- Sí, tienes razón- con muy pocas ganas de hacerlo realmente, se separó de él, quedándose sentada en el suelo a su lado- Pero antes tanto la gata como tú necesitáis una ducha

\- Oh sí, no estaría mal, empiezo a tener algo de frío- hizo una mueca de disgusto- Y además me siento algo sucio- resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo, que tenía enredado y con ramitas- Pero no tengo nada que ponerme.

\- No te preocupes- para sorpresa de él y también suya, pues actuó prácticamente como un reflejo, se acercó a él dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y se incorporó. Akari la miró desde el suelo con la mano sobre la cara y algo sonrojado- Tengo ahí algo de ropa de papá que te puede servir.

\- Oh…eh…- enrojeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba y carraspeó- No sé si él…

\- A él le daría igual. Vamos.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse que él aceptó al momento. Influenza los observó con curiosidad mientras se movían, y emitió un leve maullido en cuanto Michelle se acercó a su cesta. No tardó en cogerla en brazos de nuevo frotando la cara contra ella, la gata se había afanado el limpiarse su propio pelaje, pero aún le quedaba mucho por hacer para recuperar la suavidad original de su pelo. Al sentir una intensa mirada se giró, topándose a Akari con los ojos sobre ella y sonriendo abiertamente. Pese a su aspecto demacrado, su expresión alegre le hacía resplandecer y fue capaz de que su corazón diese un vuelco por un instante. Le cuestionó con la mirada y él se llevó la mano a la nuca algo avergonzado agachando la cabeza un instante, pero se recuperó al momento mostrándole una sonrisa de nuevo.

\- Me hace feliz verte feliz- ahí estaba, otra vez diciéndola esas cosas que la dejaban totalmente descolocada y a las que no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Y sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba diciendo ni de lo que implicaba, dejó que los sentimientos se le fuesen por la boca hablando en su lugar.

\- Y a mí me haces feliz tú

Lo vio abrir los ojos de par en par, con sincera sorpresa. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara y la miró fijamente para a continuación aclararse la garganta y pasase la mano por el pelo con un evidente nerviosismo. Le daba la impresión de que pese a no ser su intención, ella también había conseguido dejarle sin palabras a él. No necesitaron decirse nada, ambos entendieron al instante cuál era la forma más sencilla de que los dos fuesen felices. No había que ser un genio para percatarse de ello. Si a él le hacía feliz verla feliz, y a ella le hacía feliz él, lo mejor por el bien de ambos era que estuviesen juntos. Pero no podían, no como les gustaría. Michelle clavó sus ojos en él un momento más, quizás puede que no pudieran ser una pareja en público, pero en la intimidad era todo muy diferente. Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio, de momento debía concentrarse en la gata temblorosa que tenía en brazos. Pero lo supo, ella se percató y tuvo claro que Akari también. Los dos sabían que habían llegado a la misma conclusión, y en cierto modo estaban esperando a que fuese el otro el que diese el primer paso para así tener la excusa de que simplemente se habían dejado llevar.

Michelle entró al baño con la gata en brazos y resoplando para sí. Aquello había sonado demasiado como una confesión, y aunque era bien cierto, no sabía muy bien como sentirse. La idea de que estaban a solas, en su casa, y que nadie tendría por qué enterarse de nada no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Las ganas que tenía en ese momento de besarle, pero no en la mejilla, sino en la boca, eran tantas que podía sentir su bajo vientre arder. Le gustaría poder abalanzarse sobre sus labios y mordisquearlos, para después deslizar la lengua por su cuello y clavar sus dientes con suavidad en el lóbulo de su oreja, o en la sensible piel bajo su mandíbula. Estaba segura que conseguiría que le entrecortase la respiración y que emitiese algún sonido placentero sólo con eso. Se moría de ganas de oír su voz ronca pidiéndole más, y de escucharle murmurar su nombre desde el fondo de su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó aire, tenía que calmarse, lo principal ahora era limpiar a su gata para ver si tenía alguna herida de la que preocuparse.

Akari entró tras ella en el baño, parecía algo cohibido y no se atrevió cruzar de la puerta del todo hasta que ella le indicó que pasase y cerrase tras él. Michelle no tenía muy claro cómo iba a hacerlo. No tenía bañera, por lo que limpiar a la gata se complicaba, sería necesario que alguien entrase en la ducha con ella para sujetarla mientras el otro la enjabonaba, o viceversa. Posó al animal en el suelo y se quedó mirando su ducha con esa mampara de cristal que ahora tan molesta le parecía. Akari se acercó a ella y la gata aprovechó para olisquearle los pies. Se había quitado las botas para no seguir manchando la casa y las había dejado, junto a sus calcetines, al lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Yo la sujeto y tú la limpias?- la preguntó adivinando sus pensamientos- Total, ya estoy calado y me voy a tener que meter en la ducha igual- Michelle soltó una carcajada nasal y lo miró de refilón con una sonrisa ladina- Aunque ahora que lo pienso tú también estás mojada

\- Eso ha sonado fatal, pervertido.

\- ¡Michelle!- lo vio enrojecer profusamente y encogerse en sí mismo como si estuviese a punto de desaparecer. Influenza siguió olisqueándolo con insistencia- N-n-no lo dije en ese sentido y lo sabes- se cubrió la cara con las manos, mirándola a través de los dedos con profunda vergüenza. Michelle se rio y para quitarle hierro al asunto le revolvió el pelo aprovechando para deshacerse de alguna ramita y hojas que aún tenía enredadas.

\- Pero me parece bien- le dijo entre risas, él la miró algo enfurruñado pero volvió a sonreír enseguida- Además creo que cierto bicho se ha apegado bastante a ti- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la gata, que se había acurrucado a los pies de Akari y emitió un maullido lastimero cuando la miraron.

Él se agachó y tras dejar que oliese su mano la acarició entre las orejas, no pudiendo Michelle evitar el quedarse mirándolos. Si bien antes de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde estaba deseando ver una imagen así, en ese momento tenía tantísimo significado para ella que sintió una opresión en el pecho. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en que llegó a creer que los había perdido a los dos.

Para distraer su mente, empezó a preparar las toallas para poder secar a Influenza después de limpiarla. Además de para quitarle la porquería del pelo, necesitaba ver si realmente tenía alguna herida, lesión o fractura que antes no hubiese visto, y una vez estuviese limpia lo haría mucho mejor. Pese a que fuese a llevarla al veterinario al día siguiente, prefería asegurarse de que estaba más o menos bien. Se echó al hombro un par de toallas y abrió el grifo, esperando a que alcanzase una temperatura agradable. Akari, a su espalda, la observaba. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella y mentiría si dijese que no aprovechó para adaptar una pose algo más sugerente mientras se agachaba sobre la ducha para comprobar que el agua ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Pudo notar perfectamente cómo clavó sus pupilas en su culo, y sonrió para sí misma con cierta satisfacción. No quería ser la única que lo pasase mal aguantándose las ganas.

En cuanto lo oyó resoplar supo que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo y se giró hacia él tranquilamente haciéndose la loca. Lo descubrió devorándola con la mirada, consiguiendo con ello que el calor que sentía en su cuerpo se intensificase. Iban a bañar a la gata, iba a haber agua y jabón de por medio, y a Michelle las escenas que le venían a la cabeza al pensar en ello eran de todo menos castas. Sí, debía confesar que en ese momento se estaba imaginando cómo sería meterse en la ducha con Akari sin ropa ni gata de por medio y dejarse llevar. No sabía cómo de resistente sería el cristal de la mampara pero esperaba que lo suficiente como para aguantar sus embestidas. Agitó la cabeza. Basta. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Hacía un momento estaba hundida en la miseria y ahora excitada, no tenía sentido ninguno. Miró hacia Akari, que se mostraba algo inquieto y se rascaba la mejilla. Bueno, puede que algo de sentido tuviese, al fin y al cabo él era capaz de conseguir que su humor mejorase considerablemente tan sólo con su presencia.

\- Puedo sujetarla yo si lo prefieres, sino quizás te arañe más- sugirió ella acercándose a él y limpiándole con la toalla un arañazo en una mejilla aún muy enrojecido- Mira cómo te ha dejado.

\- Si te soy sincero creo que este me lo hice yo mismo con el arbusto de donde la saqué- reconoció algo avergonzado y entrecerrando los ojos en una sonrisa tímida- Y pica- añadió con la clara intención de ir a rascarse con una mano, ella se la agarró y le señaló con un dedo autoritariamente.

\- Para, que te lo infectas- le regañó- Que tienes las manos llenas de porquería- sin soltarle, separó el brazo de su cara, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos siguieran rozando los nudillos de Akari, que no hizo nada por apartarse- Bueno ¿Qué prefieres?

\- Casi mejor límpiala tú- se pasó la mano libre por la nuca, arrugando algo la boca- Yo no tengo mucha idea de cómo hacerlo y me da algo de miedo hacerla daño- admitió. Michelle sonrió. En el fondo también prefería ser ella la que limpiase a la gata- Por cierto ¿dónde está?

Michelle señaló con un gesto de la cabeza detrás de él, soltándole finalmente la mano y cruzándose de brazos, no pudiendo evitar chascar la lengua. En cuanto había abierto el grifo la gata se había escondido detrás del lavabo, y como si supiese el destino que se le venía encima, se había hecho una bola y temblaba. Sólo la había tenido que bañar en dos ocasiones con anterioridad, al recogerla de la calle cuando la adoptó, y tras la operación para evitar que entrase en celo, que la pobre acabó con el pelaje hecho un asco tras días sin poder lavarse. Ambas veces, el animal se había quejado como si la hubieran sometido a la más horrible de las torturas. Se acercó a ella y la gata emitió un maullido que sonó tan similar a "NO" que por un momento llegó a creer que había aprendido lenguaje humano. En el fondo le daba algo de lástima, pero se le pasaba en cuanto recordaba que lo estaba haciendo por su bien. Le indicó a Akari que fuese metiéndose en la ducha mientras ella sacaba a la gata de su escondite, cosa que consiguió tras un rato de forcejeo, unos cuantos maullidos desesperados, un par de bufidos y unos arañazos en las manos fruto de la ganas de Influenza de huir de su agarre. No obstante todo su esfuerzo a punto estuvo de ser en vano cuando se dio la vuelta y casi soltó a la gata de la impresión. Había escuchado el sonido de ropa a su espalda, pero no se imaginó que fuese el sondo de ropa siendo quitada que dio como resultado a un Akari aun mojado, sucio y ante todo desnudo, muy desnudo. A excepción de esos calzoncillos grises que se pegaban a sus glúteos como una segunda piel. Se sintió a sí misma quedarse boquiabierta mirándolo fijamente. Tenía la ropa sucia en sus manos y le estaba devolviendo unos ojos en los que mostraba una mezcla de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo decisión. El chico carraspeó y Michelle apretó de nuevo a la gata contra ella, la cual seguía quejándose, y consiguió apartar la mirada de su perfecto culo para posarla en su cara.

\- Esto…Michelle ¿qué hago con la ropa?- cuestionó algo dubitativo- Como me voy a meter en la ducha pensé que era mejor no mojarla aún más pero está sucia y bueno, no sé dónde dejarla.

\- Oh, ah, bueno ponla ahí en el suelo- se aclaró en la garganta. Se le estaban yendo los ojos casi literalmente, no podía dejar de pasearlos por el cuerpo de Akari. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse que estaban en la más absoluta intimidad, y su sentido común parecía estar perdiendo su norme original para pasar a llamarse sentido del "vamos a hacerlo y a ver qué pasa"- Luego la meto en la lavadora.

El asintió, y con algo de torpeza repentina dejó la ropa sucia y mojada en un montón en el suelo. Un silencio que ambos agradecieron se hizo en el lugar, tan sólo roto por los quejidos lastimeros de Influenza. Tanto Michelle como Akari prefirieron no decir mucho en ese momento, la tensión entre ellos era palpable y el temor a decir algo inadecuado que pudiese derivar el algo que lo fuese aún más, les mantuvo callados mientras se organizaban. Él entró en la ducha y emitió un suspiro de alivio al sentir el agua caliente en sus pies y piernas. Dejó una de las hojas de la mampara abiertas y se agachó, momento en el cual ella se agachó también y posó a la gata en el suelo. Esta trató de huir pero se vio retenida por las fuertes manos de Akari, que intentando no hacerla daño, la retuvo. El animal se revolvió emitiendo unos maullidos que parecían salidos del mismísimo infierno, probablemente cualquiera que los escuchase pensaría que la estaban sometiendo a la más dolorosa de las torturas. La mirada en los ojos del animal conforme Michelle acercaba a ella la ducha, era de absoluto pánico y sus gritos similares a un "NO" humano se intensificaron y se unieron a un par de bufidos conforme intentaba huir de Akari.

\- Me da muchísima pena, Michelle- dijo Akari con voz lastimera sujetándola malamente para intentar no hacerla daño. Alargó un maullido desesperado que llegó a sonar afónico y él miró primero a la gata y luego a Michelle con impotencia- Está sufriendo.

\- No sufre, sólo es una quejica- entrecerró los ojos ante un nuevo grito de sus mascota después de que la mojase la barriga, que tenía aun llena de barro- Ni que fuera ácido- masculló enfurruñada. Akari la miró sin mucho convencimiento y sujetó al animal de nuevo con más fuerza poniendo cara de infinita lástima- A ver… ¿qué pasa?

\- Me agobia porque lo está pasando mal- más maullidos desgarradores rompieron el aire y el chaval soltó un suspiro angustiado- Y me va a odiar.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes… a mí también- y como corroborándolo la gata la gruñó el intentó morderla cuando le empezó a frotar el pelo con las manos enjabonadas- ¡Oye!- la chistó y la gata agachó las orejas, emitiendo un quejido gutural. Este se hizo aún más patente al empezar a enjabonar sus patas- Aquí debe tener alguna herida, se las lamía mucho- suspiró- Yo también me odio un poco a mí misma por no haber estado más atenta

\- Michelle…

Podía sentir sobre ella la mirada de Akari, pero lo ignoró de momento y se concentró en terminar de limpiar a la gata. No sin esfuerzo por parte de ambos, consiguieron adecentar al animal y ella la envolvió en una toalla para secarle el pelaje, pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se escapó de entre sus brazos e intentó huir del baño. Al verse sin salida se refugió detrás del lavabo de nuevo, lugar donde se empezó a lavar a ella misma con insistencia. Tenía claro que en cuanto abriese la puerta el animal saldría corriendo a refugiarse bajo la cama y probablemente no la verían en lo que restaba de noche, salvo que tuviese el hambre suficiente como para salir a comer. Alzó la mirada y se topó con que Akari, aún agachado al igual que ella, la observaba expectante y con algo de lástima. Michelle seguía teniendo en la mano la ducha aun con el agua corriendo, y se incorporó para cerrar el grifo. Él la imitó y también abandonó su posición agachada, momento que Michelle aprovechó para estudiarle

Entre la ducha y la gata revolviéndose, había acabado calado. Su ya de por sí más que provocadora ropa interior ajustada, ahora que estaba mojada se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo, marcando ciertas zonas que ella prefería evitar con sus ojos. Pero no podía. La forma en la cual la escasa tela que cubría su bien formado cuerpo, abrazaba ciertas partes de su anatomía, la llamaban más la atención de lo que estaría dispuesta a reconocer. Si lo que esos calzoncillos insinuaban era cierto, Akari estaba bastante mejor dotado de lo que se había imaginado. Quizás no debería haber sido tan prejuiciosa con el tamaño de los japoneses en lo que a su entrepierna se refería, al fin y al cabo con el antecedente de Keiji ya debería saber que lo que las malas lenguas dicen puede estar muy alejado de la realidad. Se preguntó interiormente cómo sería en realidad sin tela de por medio y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un resoplido. Si bien Michelle tanto por el abrazo que se habían dado antes como por bañar a la gata ya estaba mojada, empezaba a estarlo en parte donde ni la lluvia y el agua del grifo habían podido llegar. Se obligó a sí misma a mirarle a la cara, y lo descubrió intentándose rascar de nuevo uno de los arañazos que tenía.

\- Paaaara- le riñó

\- Es que me pica- se defendió él

\- Pues si te pica límpiate la cara de una vez, ya te dije antes que con las manos así se te va a infectar.

\- Las tengo limpias de lavar a Influenza- le enseñó las palmas, efectivamente toda la porquería que tenía antes ya no estaba

\- Igualmente no es bueno que te rasques, sigues teniendo la cara sucia

\- Bueno, ahora me limpio, cuando me duche

\- No, mejor ahora

\- Será solo momen…

Y sin previo aviso, le apuntó con la ducha en la cara dejándole sin palabras y con la mano levantada. Michelle misma no tenía claro qué clase de arrebato le había llevado a hacerlo, pero con el pelo chorreando, una expresión anonadada y el agua goteando por las comisuras de su boca, le estaba resultando demasiado gracioso. Soltó una carcajada nasal y lo vio pasarse una mano por la cara, quitándose el exceso de agua. Total, ya estaba mojado, no es como si le hubiese perjudicado mucho. El chico hizo el amago de hablar otra vez, y de nuevo algo en su interior, un impulso travieso y juguetón, le llevó a repetir la misma acción, dejándole de nuevo boquiabierto, a media frase y chorreando aún más agua que antes. Iba a darle un tercer duchazo en la cara cuando con unos reflejos que no se esperaba en él alargó la mano hasta ella e intentó arrebatarle la ducha. No obstante ella fue más rápida y consiguió esquivarle, con tan mala fortuna que el susodicho objeto se escurrió de entre sus manos y fue a dar al suelo.

\- Vas a ver- masculló él agachándose y cogiendo la alcachofa de ducha con una sonrisa algo perversa en la cara- Espera a que te pille

Al ver a Akari con tan claras intenciones de vengarse, Michelle se alejó unos pasos de donde estaba el chico tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies. Librarse de él era tan fácil como salir del baño y dirigirse al salón, tenía clarísimo que él no la perseguiría hasta allí mientras chorreaba agua y arriesgándose a mojar el resto de la casa. Pero tampoco tenía realmente intención de huir. En el fondo, y de hecho también en la superficie, estaba deseando que la pillase. Al verla alejarse y que por tanto no podría llegar a ella con la ducha la dejó en su sitio y, finalmente, cerró el grifo. Pero lo tenía tremendamente fácil para mojarala más de lo que ya estaba, al fin y al cabo él ya estaba chorreando, le bastaba con acercarse a ella.

Michelle abrió la puerta amenazando con irse y él se congeló en el sitio, aunque en realidad sólo estaba dejando salir a la gata, que huyó despavorida al ver la oportunidad. Volvió a cerrar tras ella retando a Akari con la mirada, el cual estaba algo agachado adquiriendo una postura de ataque, como si fuese a abalanzarse sobre ella. Teniendo en cuenta el escaso tamaño de su baño probablemente lo conseguiría, y tampoco es que ella tuviera pensado oponer mucha resistencia, por no decir ninguna. Escuchó el cuerpo de Akari tensarse justo antes de saltar sobre ella, pero fue lo bastante rápida y se apartó, mirándole con suficiencia a continuación. Él sonrió con cierta incredulidad y Michelle se rio por lo bajo con satisfacción. Jugar o, más bien dicho, tontear de ese modo con Akari le resultaba no sólo divertido sino también excitante. No tenían a nadie que les interrumpiese, no había quien los viese y crease rumores a su alrededor, no había presencia alguna de alguien que pudiese malmeter o delatarles. Estaban solos, y las barreras de lo que era correcto y lo que no parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

En parte distraída con sus pensamientos, y en parte queriendo dejarse atrapar, en su siguiente ataque Akari consiguió agarrarla de un brazo cuando ella ya estaba huyendo dándole la espalda, y sacudió la cabeza a su lado salpicándola con el agua que goteaba de su pelo. Como con eso no pareció darse por satisfecho la atrajo algo contra sí, haciendo que apoyase la espalda en su pecho, por lo que Michelle pudo notar las gotas que cubrían el torso de Akari, colarse a través de la tela de su camiseta hasta mojarla. Trató de fingir enfado, pero el lugar de ello Michelle no pudo evitar reírse. Eso pareció envalentonarle, y comenzó a frotar su cara empapada y su cabeza contra su hombro desde atrás. Ella hizo el amago de intentar escabullirse, pero el sentir a Akari tan cerca de ella, calentándola y no sólo por el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, le estaba resultando demasiado placentero. Su juego no se prolongó mucho más, y al cabo de unos segundos Akari pareció calmarse, momento que ella aprovechó para recuperar la respiración tras el ataque de risa que acababa de sufrir. No obstante, en ese momento pudo notar los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura, apretándola en un abrazo desde la espalda. Ocultó la cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que algunos mechones de su humedecido pelo la acariciasen la nuca, y no dijo nada. La apretó un poco y se quedó así, acurrucado en ella, amarrado a su cuerpo desde atrás como quien abraza a un peluche. Michelle sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Eso ya no era un juego, la estaba abrazando como si no fuera a verla en meses.

\- ¿Akari?- le cuestionó en un susurro

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí, sí, perdona- se separó de ella al instante, aunque con bastante lentitud. Se sorbió la nariz y Michelle se giró para observarle, estaba rojo y miraba hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro. Por supuesto.- le cuestionó con la mirada. No quería atosigarle mucho pero la había preocupado- De verdad que sí, Michelle- le dijo respondiendo su muda pregunta. Ella suspiró, prefería dejar que se duchase de una vez y ya se lo intentaría sonsacar luego.

Akari en ese momento quería que se lo tragase la tierra. Realmente no le pasaba nada, simplemente al sentirla entre sus brazos había hecho que quisiera tenerla aún más cerca, y en un arranque de mimos había terminado por abrazarla. Cómo no hacerlo cuando la tenía delante de él, pegada a su cuerpo, riéndose y jugando. Le resultaba irresistible. Y fugazmente por su cabeza había pasado la expresión de desasosiego que tenía cuando bajó del taxi para encontrarse con ella. Y en un impulso, como queriendo que esa tristeza no volviese a mostrarse en su cara, la retuvo entre sus brazos para ver si así conseguía atrapar esa sonrisa. Se atrevió a mirarla y ella le devolvió un gesto algo preocupado, tenía que sonreír para asegurarla que realmente estaba bien. Lo estaba, simplemente algo abrumado por su propia reacción. Se rascó un brazo sintiéndose algo incómodo, siendo repentinamente consciente de su desnudez y de que la poca tela que lo cubría estaba mojada y pegada a su cuerpo, marcando lo que no debería. Estaba sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de colocarse la entrepierna, y más después de haber abrazado a Michelle. Pero estaría siendo tremendamente obvio.

La observó de refilón y la descubrió tapándose la cara ligeramente con la mano y mirándole, pero no a la cara. Ya la había descubierto haciéndolo varias veces, pero no había querido darle mayor importancia. No obstante ahora que el silencio los rodeaba, intentó seguir su mirada para averiguar que era aquello en lo que parecía tan interesada. Fue bajando los ojos siguiendo los de ella y se acabaron deteniendo en lo que menos se esperaba. Se quedó congelado, sintió que le faltaba el aire y que la temperatura de su cara subió de golpe. ¡_No puede ser, no puede ser, tiene que ser mentira_, _me lo estoy imaginando_! Se gritó interiormente intentando negar lo que era más que evidente. Juraría que estaba echando humo por la cabeza. Se removió inquieto en el sitio, sentía que todo su cuerpo le estorbaba. Siguió los ojos de Michelle de nuevo, queriendo cerciorarse de lo que creía que estaba mirando. No había atisbo de duda alguno, los ojos de Michelle se habían posado en su entrepierna. En su miembro viril, sus partes, su herramienta, el asunto, en su p…no era capaz de decirlo, ni siquiera en su mente. Tragó saliva. Si tanto le interesaba se le ocurrían mejores usos que poder darle y que probablemente disfrutarían los dos. _OH MIERDA _rezongó en su interior_. _No debería haber pensado eso, se estaba excitando, y entre eso y lo nervioso que le ponía que ella lo mirase ahí de entre todos los sitios le estaba jugando muy mala pasada. Lo estaba notando. La sangre acumulándose en otro sitio además de en sus mejillas, que estaban teñidas de rojo, y amenazando con dejarle en ridículo con una inoportuna erección. No podría disimularla de ninguna manera, ese era su fin. _Adiós mundo cruel_, se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y tomando aire lentamente. No había marcha atrás, Michelle iba a ver toda su virilidad en su máxima expresión.

En ese momento la luz parpadeó, haciendo el amago de apagarse. Michelle alzó la cabeza de repente y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella, al igual que él aunque de forma mucho menos obvia, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Un golpe de viento en el exterior se dejó oír hasta el baño, y ambos lo agradecieron pues ayudó a romper la atmósfera tensa que se había formado entre ambos. No era una tensión mala, pero seguía siendo tensión al fin y al cabo.

\- Voy a erm…ducharme.

\- Claro, claro- respondió con celeridad pero algo distraída- Usa mi gel y mi champú, están ahí - le dejó una toalla en las manos para a continuación colocarse las gafas con cierto nerviosismo y carraspear- Yo voy a aprovechar para ir poniendo la lavadora con tus cosas- sin mirarle fue a recoger la ropa que había dejado en el suelo- Cuando salgas ya te dejo algo para que te vistas, que tengo que buscarlo.

\- Ah vale, gracias-murmuró él sintiéndose algo descolocado. Sentía que tenía que decir algo, pero en ese momento no tenía muy claro el qué.

\- Tarda todo el tiempo que quieras- le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Al darle la espalda pudo darse cuenta de que al abrazarla por detrás la había mojado no sólo la camiseta, sino también el culo. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que también había pegado su cadera a ella, y daría lo que fuese por volverlo a hacer. Resopló. Odiaba que su mente fuese tan monotemática- Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame- le dio un par de leves golpes a la pared- Las paredes son finas, si chillas te oiré.

\- ¡G-genial!- ¿genial? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?- Voy a ducharme, que tengo algo de frío- mentira, en realidad tenía calor, mucho calor, pero no precisamente por la temperatura externa.

\- Pues a ducharte, YA- le exigió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Que te vas a enfermar.

Tras ello salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y Akari dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones. Le pareció que al otro lado de la pared,ella había hecho lo mismo. Pasó los dedos por la cinturilla de su ropa interior, sintiendo un arrebato de vergüenza al pensar en desnudarse en el baño de Michelle. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el que la había pillado mirándole la…el...bueno...ESO. Tragó saliva y armándose de valor se quitó los calzoncillos, dejándolos en el suelo, y se metió en la ducha. Intentando ahogar sus pensamientos abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua cayese por su cuerpo. Aprovechó para cotillear los botes que tenía Michelle, y en cuando abrió el gel reconoció al instante el aroma floral que había detectado en su cuello alguna vez al abrazarla. Justo como acababa de hacer hacía un momento. Se enjabonó intentando no excitarse más de lo que ya estaba, si estuviese en su baño no dudaría en aliviar la tensión de su miembro palpitante aprovechando que estaba en la ducha, pero no era su casa, era la de Michelle. No podía hacerlo. Se pasó las manos por la cara aclarándose el jabón, ahora que lo pensaba todo apuntaba a que finalmente pasaría la noche en su casa. La lluvia no parecía querer cesar, iba a poner la lavadora con su ropa y no parecía tener intención alguna de echarle. Evidentemente le habría gustado quedarse bajo otras circunstancias más alegres, pero no le diría que no a pasar una noche con ella, aunque fuese consolándola.

Pasó a lavarse el pelo y al instante reconoció el olor a vainilla de la melena de Michelle que tanto le gustaba. Se dejó embriagar por él, imaginándose apoyando de nuevo sus labios en la cabeza de la mujer. El aroma del champú en sí era más intenso que el de ella, y aunque era agradable le faltaba algo, estaba ausente el olor original de Michelle mezclándose con el del jabón. Negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente, llevaba bajo la ducha mucho más rato de lo que tenía intención estar y ya iba siendo hora de salir. Algo cohibido se echó una de las toallas a la cabeza y se enrolló otra en torno a la cintura para no presentarse frente a ella tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada fuera de lugar, y tras tomar aire y sujetar su ropa interior en una bola en el interior de su puño, salió.

Al salir se asomó al salón, descubriendo con cierta decepción que no había rastro de Michelle. Volviendo sobre sus pasos echó un ojo a la cocina, donde algo chisporroteaba en una sartén. No sabía qué sería, pero olía tremendamente bien y le hizo darse cuenta del apetito que tenía. Contrariado al no verla allí tampoco y con bastante precaución se dirigió al único sitio que quedaba, su habitación. Efectivamente allí estaba, con la puerta del armario abierta y rebuscando algo en la parte alta, estirándose. Con su mirada siguió la curva de su espalda hasta donde esta perdía su nombre. La camiseta se le había levantado ligeramente dejando ver parte de su piel hasta dar paso a la cinturilla de los pantalones del pijama. Eran de color marrón, y aunque en un principio parecían ser de un corte suelto, se ajustaban al culo y muslos de Michelle que una forma que le estaba resultando demasiado atrayente. Y como si eso fuera poco, en mitad de su trasero aparecía la cara de un osito. Lo conocía de sobra, era _Rilakkuma_, una mascota tremendamente popular en su país de origen. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella intentando hacerse notar. No obstante no podía apartar la mirada de su culo, era demasiado redondo, mullido y perfecto como para dejar de deleitarse con él. Y esa cara de osito no facilitaba las cosas.

\- Me estás mirando el culo- no lo preguntó, lo afirmó, y se giró ligeramente con una sonrisa divertida y enarcando una ceja. Él agachó la cabeza sintiendo su cara caliente. Le había pillado y probablemente le mataría o algo así. Podría contraatacarla diciendo que ella antes estaba mirándole la…el…su cosa, pero no se atrevía.

\- Es que tienes un osito- se excusó, aprovechando la toalla que tenía por la cabeza para que no le gotease el pelo para ocultar ligeramente su cara.

\- ¿Y te gusta el osito?- le preguntó con un tono de voz juguetón pese a tener las mejillas algo sonrojadas y no mirarle fijamente

\- Mucho- respondió automáticamente.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano al instante. Vale que no había mentido, pero aun así no debería habérselo dicho, no tan abiertamente al menos. Ahora sí que lo iba a matar. Pero para su sorpresa soltó una leve risa y tras sacar algo del armario cerró las puertas y se dirigió a él con un pequeño montón de ropa en las manos. Pudo sentir los ojos de Michelle recorriéndole de arriba abajo y al llegar a su lado, se detuvo enfrente de él y lo miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Él se quedó congelado, no sabía si iba a recibir un bofetón físico, uno verbal o un gesto de cariño, y no tenía muy claro cuál de ellos los asustaba más. Si no fuese porque era imposible juraría que estaban haciendo algo parecido a coquetear. La miró un instante, su camiseta ajustada en color blanco con puntos marrones y el dibujo de _Rilakkuma_ justo encima de su pecho, estaban llevando sus ojos de nuevo a lugares inadecuados.

\- Ponte esto, que vas a coger frío- se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja y le tendió la ropa que llevaba en las manos- Es un pijama que ha dejado aquí mi padre para cuando viene de improviso. Siento no tener ropa interior de hombre que dejarte…- soltó una carcajada nasal y habló con recochineo- Si quieres te puedo prestar una de mis braguitas…- le chinchó.

\- No puedo aceptar esto…¡Y tus braguitas tampoco!- sintió cómo la palabra que utilizó para referirse a la ropa interior de Michelle se atascó momentáneamente en su garganta- Es de tu padre, no creo que le hiciese gracia que yo me lo pusiese.

-Te lo regalaría si de él dependiese- dijo ella chascando la lengua- Así que póntelo- puso sus manos alrededor de las de él y le obligó a cerrarlas alrededor de la ropa que le estaba dando-Voy a seguir preparando la cena que se me va a quemar, cuando termines de cambiarte ven a la cocina.

\- Pero…- no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, Michelle le llevó la mano a la boca y se la cubrió con la yema de sus dedos. Eso fue señal suficiente como para que el resto de su frase se quedase sin pronunciar, con ese gesto ella le estaba diciendo que no siguiese dándole vueltas al tema.

\- Si oyes algo raro es la gata, que está debajo de la cama- miró en esa dirección negando con la cabeza- Trae tu ropa interior, que también se va a la lavadora.

Se la dio y sin más se fue, dejándolo parado en mirad de su habitación, cubierto tan sólo con una toalla y sin tener muy claro qué decir o hacer. Tras comprobar que realmente estaba solo, se deshizo de la toalla con cierta reticencia, y se puso el pijama que Michelle le había dado. Se sentía muy raro no llevando ropa interior. Era una sensación cómoda e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Cómoda por razones obvias, e incómoda por el hecho tanto como de que estaba con el culo al aire (literalmente) en una casa que no era la suya, como de que se iba a poner ropa que tampoco le pertenecía. Por mucho que dijese ella, estaba seguro de que a Donatello no le haría ninguna gracia saber que el chico que pretendía a su hija había llevado puedo su pijama, y más que lo había hecho no llevando calzoncillos. Se sorbió la nariz y estornudó. Pese a todo, realmente empezaba a notar algo de frío, así que no le quedaba otra que vestirse con lo que tenía en las manos y rogar porque Donatello no se enterase de ello.

Una vez vestido, se tiró al suelo junto a la cama para comprobar si la gata estaba realmente debajo, y se la topó hecha un ovillo en una esquina. Le devolvió una mirada con los ojos brillantes y un bufido, y le recordó al momento en el cual la encontró entre unos arbustos. Mojada, gruñendo y con una mirada acongojada. Se alegraba muchísimo de que aunque su situación fuese similar a la de un buen rato antes, por lo menos ahora estaba dentro de casa y con su legítima dueña. Jamás podría olvidarse de la forma en la cual se iluminó la expresión de Michelle al ver a la gata dentro de su chaqueta, y sería incapaz de borrar de su mente esos abrazos y esos besos en la mejilla cargados de cariño que le había dado como agradecimiento. Estaba anhelando sentirla envolver su cuerpo con sus brazos de nuevo.

Se incorporó y se pasó la toalla por el pelo para escurrir algo de agua, y a su mente acudieron los bombones que le había dado a Michelle para que se los guardase mientras él buscaba a Influenza. Habían sido tantas las emociones de esta tarde y lo que llevaban de noche que se había olvidado de ellos por completo, acudiendo la imagen a su mente repentinamente. Quería dárselos, y pensaba hacerlo, pero no era capaz de pensar en qué momento hacerlo, ninguno le parecía oportuno. Conforme caminaba hacia la cocina buscó con la mirada la bolsa de papel donde los había metido y la descubrió cerca de la puerta de entrada, Michelle debió posarlos ahí al llegar a casa y ni se había preocupado de ver qué era lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Miró hacia la cocina y la vio junto a la sartén, sacando algo de ella para a continuación añadir más cosas, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión algo triste. No, de hecho conocía perfectamente esa cara, se estaba culpabilizando por algo.

\- Qué bien huele- entró en la cocina haciéndose notar, con una toalla aún sobre los hombros y mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella alzó algo la cabeza y medio asintió, removiendo lo que tenía en la sartén.

\- Son sólo patatas, bacon, huevos y poco más- suspiró- Iba a preparar lasaña pero…muchas cosas han pasado hoy. Siento no ofrecerte nada mejor- Akari se posicionó a su lado pero ella no levantó la mirada del fogón

\- Esto es perfecto, Michelle- alargó el brazo por detrás de ella, intentando que no le viese mientras robaba una patata ya frita del plato en el cual las acababa de dejar.

\- Te estoy viendo- suspiró sin realmente hacerle mucho caso. Akari sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Hacía unos segundos parecía estar bien, acababan de tontear o hacer algo similar en su habitación, le dolía verla ahora así.

\- Es que están muy ricas- le dijo robando otra, ella le chistó pero pareció sonreír levemente. Agachó un poco la cabeza pare poder verle mejor la cara, y acercó un par de dedos a ella apartándole el pelo para poder apreciarla mejor, acariciándole la mejilla con las yemas- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No se te escapa una ¿eh?- dijo con cierta derrota en la voz y frunciendo algo el ceño. No obstante suspiró y apoyó la cara en sus dedos.

\- Si tiene que ver contigo, no- sonrió abiertamente – Dime- Michelle pareció dudar, como si no quisiera contarle lo que le pasaba. Alargó el tiempo sacando otra tanda de patatas de la sartén antes de añadir una tercera, pero aun así Akari esperó pacientemente para no atosigarla.

\- Es que me he puesto a pensar…- ante sus primera palabras Akari arrugó la nariz. No es que quisiera que Michelle no pensase, pero cuando le daba vueltas a las cosas siempre acababa martirizándose con algo, y no le gustaba verla pasarlo mal. La vio tragar saliva- La he abandonado, Akari…

\- ¿Eh?

\- A Influenza, la he abandonado- resopló- Me di por vencida, no quise buscarla más y si no hubiese sido por ti ella aun estaría en la calle asustada, mojándose y muerta de frío- Akari apoyó una mano en su espalda y empezó a frotarla con cariño al ver como una expresión de desasosiego volvía a su rostro- Se merece a alguien mejor que yo.

\- Eh, eh, eh, no digas eso- la rodeó los hombros con un brazo atrayéndola hacia él a la vez que ella seguía cocinando- Sabes que no es cierto

\- Sí lo es. La abandoné a su suerte porque me rendí

\- No te rendiste, sólo necesitabas un descanso- empezó a acariciar su brazo derecho, en el cual tenía apoyada la mano de aquel con el cual le rodeaba los hombros- Y como tú estabas cansada yo te sustituí, simplemente es eso. Dejarte apoyar por mi ¿recuerdas?

\- Siento que estoy abusando demasiado de ti, Akari. Siempre estás ahí. Siempre- acortó un poco la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla para a continuación apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, él la dejo acurrucarse y apretó el agarre sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo – Y yo te recompenso fastidiando otra vez nuestra cena.

\- ¿Fastidiando?- se rio- ¿No estás haciendo una cena?- ella asintió contra su cuerpo- ¿Y no estamos acaso nosotros dos solos en tu casa?- volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo- Pues yo no veo nada fastidiado.

\- Akari…- dijo con algo de hastío- Esto no es una cena decente, nada tendría que ser así.- se separó de él un poco pero Akari se quejó por lo bajo y debió darse por aludida, pues apoyó la cabeza en su hombro de nuevo- Tendríamos que estar con ropa bonita, comiendo algo mejor que esto, y pasándonoslo bien. No así, contigo consolándome en vez de divirtiéndote.

Al mencionar la ropa, Akari recordó el vestido color granate de Michelle que había visto tendido sobre la cama a la espera de que alguien se lo pusiese. Estaba espectacular con él, era una verdadera pena que al final no hubiera podido ser. Él mismo también se había preocupado por llevar algo un poco más elegante de lo habitual, pero lamentablemente todo eso estaba ahora en la lavadora, la cual podía oír en funcionamiento.

\- Además es San Valentín- ante la mención del día Akari dio un respingo tal que estaba seguro que ella habría notado a la perfección- Hasta había preparado un postre de chocolate para celebrarlo- reconoció en voz baja y agachando ligeramente la cabeza sin separarla de él. Pudo ver en su nuca y sus orejas que estaba enrojeciendo.

\- ¡Yo tengo bombones para ti!- le dijo entusiasmado.

El pensar que ella había preparado algo de chocolate en san Valentín y que pensaba compartirlo con él le hizo sentirse en una nube. Ni siquiera le importa que tipo de chocolate fuese, el que Michelle se hubiera tomado el tiempo de hacerlo para él era ya suficiente regalo.

\- ¿Los que hiciste en casa de Yaeko y Kanako?- él asintió, tanto con la cabeza como hablando, aunque en un tono bajo.

\- Están en la bolsa que te di antes para que me la guardases- le explicó- En realidad es tuya tanto la bolsa como lo que hay dentro, pero no sabía cuándo dártelos.

\- Los podemos tomar de postre junto con lo que he preparado yo- se rio un poco de forma sincera y Akari sintió un gran alivio. Parecía que realmente se había animado algo.

\- Me parece una idea perfecta

Durante los restantes minutos que Michelle tardó en terminar la cena, no se separaron. Ella se mantuvo acurrucada contra él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, él la rodeaba con un brazo y a ratos apoyaba sus labios sobre la coronilla de la mujer, no atreviéndose a darle un beso sin más ahora que no estaban en una situación límite, pero muriéndose de ganas por hacerlo. No obstante él estornudó dos veces y se sorbió la nariz otras tantas, y en cuanto acabó de preparar todo y pese a su negativa, acabó convenciéndole para secarle un poco más el pelo y asegurarse de que no estaba incubando ninguna enfermedad antes de ponerse a cenar.

Michelle sacó a Akari de la cocina llevándolo de la muñeca. A su espalda él rezongaba que no hacía falta, que estaba bien, pero hizo oídos sordos y lo arrastró hasta el baño, donde rebuscó una toalla limpia en uno de los armarios. La que él tenía sobre los hombros estaba ya demasiado mojada y no cumpliría su propósito de secarle el pelo. En cuanto la encontró se la lanzó y él la cazó al vuelo, poniéndosela al instante en la cabeza y frotándose con cierta insistencia. Joder. Hasta haciendo eso le resultaba sexy, y al mismo tiempo adorable, y no sabía hacia qué lado terminaría por inclinarse la balanza, pero fuese cual fuese ambas opciones la hacían pensar en lo mismo. Quería besarle. No es como si fuese algo que no hubiera querido antes, de hecho pensaba en ello con bastante asiduidad, y más aún tras los intentos fallidos en casa de Shokichi en la _Super Bowl._ Pero quería besarle en ese momento, en ese lugar y sin ponerse restricciones.

Pasó junto a Akari para salir del baño resoplando y con un gesto le indicó que la siguiera. Tenía miedo de si hablaba acabar utilizando la boca para cosas que no debía. Respiró profundamente y se paró en mitad del salón organizando sus siguientes acciones en su mente intentando calmarse. Le ayudaría a secarse el pelo, se aseguraría de que no tenía fiebre o algo similar y después cenarían, tomarían los postres y…bueno, ya decidirían el resto. Se giró hacia él, que se había detenido a su lado con la toalla aún sobre la cabeza y la observaba con curiosidad.

\- Déjame anda, que te voy a secar el pelo yo- alzó los brazos hacia él, apoyando las manos en la toalla y frotándole la cabeza con cuidado. Era un poco más alto que ella, pero aún así podía secarle sin necesidad de estirarse mucho. Akari entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, soltando una risa por lo bajo ante la que ella enarcó una deja y lo miró con curiosidad. No necesitó preguntar qué pasaba para que él se diese por aludido.

\- Me gusta que cuides de mí – arrugó un poco la nariz al ampliar su sonrisa y al miró con los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas algo coloreadas- Y me alegra ver que estás más animada

Dejó sus manos quietas sobre la cabeza de Akari un instante. De su mente desapareció la lista de acciones que había pensado momentos antes y por un momento sólo pudo pensar en él, en que lo tenía ahí delante, en que no había nadie más con ellos y en las ganas de besarle que tenía. Y en ese momento algo hizo clic en ella. Quería besarle, llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiéndose, había estado a punto de hacerlo varias veces y había acabado echándose atrás. Y rememoró lo mal que lo había pasado a cuenta de Joseph, pensó en todo lo que se había perdido en su vida, a su cabeza vinieron miles de momentos en los que había dejado de lado la diversión y su propio bienestar por la responsabilidad y el bienestar de los demás. Se recordó a sí misma esa mañana, e incluso esa tarde antes de hacer la cena, diciéndose que su único límite ese día iba a ser el sexo. Se lo merecía. Tras un día tan arduo como el que había tenido, se merecía alguien como Akari. Agarró la toalla con ambas manos, tirando de ella y con ello, de él, y antes de que le diese tiempo a arrepentirse se adelantó y posó sus labios sobre los de Akari, dejándolos allí unos segundos, en un beso algo torpe y casi casto.

Se separó de él un instante. Estaba anonadado, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no se movía, era como si lo hubiese roto. Sintiéndose algo contrariada y molesta al no recibir reacción alguna, soltó la toalla y lo agarró de ambos lados de la cara con cuidado y pasó su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior del chico, que tenía la boca entreabierta y parecía haberse olvidado de respirar. En ese momento reaccionó y posó sus pupilas en las de ella sin decir nada. Se le veía expectante. No queriendo hacer esperar y no siendo capaz de hacerlo ella, acortó la distancia entre ellos y dejó que sus cuerpos se pegasen, apoyando su generosos pechos en el torso de Akari. Sin mediar palabra alguna se alzó sobre sus pies, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas y le besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez no se conformó con que sus bocas se rozasen, en esta ocasión atrapó los labios del chico entre los suyos, dejándole claro que su pico no había sido algo fortuito, sino que quería más.

Akari estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Sentía que no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo y que estaba viendo la escena desde fuera como un espectador. Michelle le estaba besando. A él. La mujer de sus sueños y de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado le estaba sujetando de la cara y comiéndole la boca, tal y como él había fantaseado cientos de veces. Tenía que reaccionar, ¡no podía quedarse paralizado! Aquello que llevaba anhelando meses finalmente estaba ocurriendo y su reacción había sido…no reaccionar. Se obligó a sí mismo a mover las manos, a llevar una de ellas a la cintura de Michelle, acercándola más él haciendo que sus caderas se pegasen y no corriese aire entre ellos, y la otra la posó en su nuca, enterrando los dedos en su pelo y finalmente moviendo él también la boca contra la suya, siguiendo el ritmo de su beso y profundizándolo. Eso pareció sorprenderla, pues emitió un leve suspiro placentero y le sujetó con firmeza de la cara, como si no quisiera dejarlo alejarse. Al moverse contra él, pudo sentir los pechos de Michelle aplastarse contra su cuerpo. Por lo que podía sentir en su piel a través de la fina tela del pijama que llevaba puesto, juraría que no llevaba sujetador, y eso le llevó a calentarse lo suficiente como para inconscientemente, frotar su cadera contra la de ella.

Se separaron un instante obligados a tomar aire, y sin alejar sus cuerpos el uno de otro, se miraron. Los ojos de ambos ardían con las ganas de seguir, y sus caras rojas y respiraciones agitadas dejaban claro que los dos estaban más que excitados. La toalla que había sobre la cabeza de Akari cayó al suelo, y a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle. Michelle, en vista de que Akari aun parecía estar algo confundido se adelantó otra vez tras recuperar el aliento y después de humedecerse los labios con la lengua aprovechó esta para pasarla por los labios de Akari, el cual dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa y tragó saliva antes de que ella se abalanzase sobre él de nuevo, buscando su boca con cierta ansia y ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa al sentirle apretar su cintura con fuerza. Akari subió la mano por su espalda hasta agarrarla con ella también por la nuca y hacer su beso más intenso, moviendo la boca al mismo compás que ella, la cual se permitió el lujo de mordisquearle levemente el labio inferior arrancándole un gruñido de placentero.

Con cuidado para no caerse y esquivando la mesita de café, Michelle agarró a Akari de los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole caer en el sofá y separándose de él. Le miró desde arriba con la respiración agitada, atrapando su propia boca entre sus dientes. Quizás era ese el mejor momento de parar. Ya había tenido lo que quería y si seguía sólo complicaría más las cosas. Pero su sexo ardía y sus manos escocían con las ganas de más. Notaba su piel extremadamente sensible y sabía que sus pezones estaban erizados fruto de la excitación que había conseguido también que sus fluidos llegasen a mojar no sólo su ropa interior sino también los pantalones de su pijama. Aprovechó para observarle, más despeinado que nunca, devorándola con los ojos, con la boca enrojecida y la cara al rojo vivo. Se moría de ganas por sentir esas manos paseándose por su cuerpo mientras lo besaba de nuevo, así que dejándose guiar más por su instinto que por su razón, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y aprovechó que en esa posición su cara estaba por encima de la de Akari para agarrarle de la cabeza y echársela ligeramente hacia atrás, atrapando de nuevo su boca y, esta vez sí, dejando que su lengua sobrepasase la barrera de sus labios.

Akari sentía que iba a estallar. Cuando la había visto de pie frente a él, mirándole fijamente con los ojos cargados de lujuria, la había encontrado tan erótica y excitante que su miembro había palpitado de forma muy evidente. De hecho podía sentir perfectamente como su pene estaba creciendo dentro de los pantalones, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía delante como para que le importase. Sus ojos azules clavados en él, sus mejillas arreboladas, su pelo descolocado y esos labios enrojecidos, húmedos y jugosos que acababa de catar. El único momento que fue capaz de separar sus pupilas de ella fue para pasearlas por su lujurioso cuerpo. A través de la tela de su camiseta pudo adivinar sus pezones, que se marcaban en sus pechos evidenciando su excitación. Tal y como había sospechado antes no llevaba sujetador, y a punto estuvo de emitir un gruñido libidinoso a cuenta de ello, pero Michelle fue más rápida y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta la tenía sobre él, sentada a horcajadas en su regazo y cerrándole la boca con la suya. La agarró de la cintura con ambas manos, atrayéndola contra él sin dejar de besarla, y al igual que ella, dejó que su lengua traspasase la barrera de su boca para enredarse con la suya. Fue el turno de ella de mover la cadera contra él y Akari ahogó un gemido en el beso que estaban compartiendo. Sus sexos habían estado a punto de tocarse, y si rozaba con cualquier parte de su cuerpo su miembro erecto, dudaba que fuese capaz de controlarse.

Se separaron para poder respirar otra vez, y Akari no pudo evitar mover su cadera contra ella mientras recuperaban el aliento. Michelle soltó un suspiro entrecortado al sentirlo, y se mordió el labio mirándolo hambrienta. En un impulso se abalanzó contra su cuello y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, dejando que su aliento acariciase su piel. Por la forma en la cual los pelos de su nuca se erizaron supo que no le estaba disgustando. Bajó paseando los labios por su piel en pequeños besos acompañados de algún mordisco fortuito hasta llegar a su clavícula, momento en el cual la camiseta que Akari llevaba se interpuso en su camino. No quería dejar escuchar esa respiración excitada y esos sonidos placenteros que se escapaban de la boca del chico, ni tampoco dejar de sentir la forma en la cual se estremecía contra ella cada vez que posaba la boca en su piel. En un arrebato cogió los bordes de la camiseta que él llevaba y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo sobre el cual paseó sus manos mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Akari, que brillaban con lujuria observándola. Iba a lanzarse sobre su cuello de nuevo cuando él la detuvo apoyando las yemas de dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Bufó contrariada y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Se estaba muriendo de ganas de seguir y por cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de Akari creía que él también ¿por qué la detenía entonces? Su respuesta vino al instante cuando mirándola con cierta admiración acercó las manos a su cara y le quitó las gafas con sumo cuidado, acariciándole una mejilla para apartarle el pelo del rostro. La sujetó de la cintura con fuerza mientras se echaba hacia delante con ella encima para dejar las gafas en la mesa, y una vez lo hubo hecho la sujetó de la mandíbula y la besó de nuevo, momento que ella aprovechó para apoyar las manos sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho y apretar ligeramente sus pectorales, acariciándole hasta enterrar sus manos en su pelo, subiendo los dedos por su nunca y provocándole un escalofrío de placer.

Akari la agarró de nuevo de la cintura con fuerza. Había otras partes del cuerpo de Michelle que quería tocar, al igual que ella estaba haciendo con él, pero se sentía algo cohibido. Aun así aprovechó para meter las manos por debajo del dobladillo de su camiseta ceñida, aquella bajo la cual no llevaba sujetador, y recorrió su cintura y espalda desnudas con las palmas de sus manos sintiendo que se iba a derretir si seguía frotándose contra su cuerpo. No llegaba a asimilar lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba, sólo quería disfrutar. Puede que ya hubiera tocado su piel en el gimnasio al hacer _sparring,_ sobretodo su cintura y espalda que solía llevar al descubierto, pero lo que sentía entonces no tenía nada que ver con lo de ahora. Eran sus mismas manos, y la de ella era la misma piel, pero la situación era tan distinta que lo que en el gimnasio ya consideraba hasta normal, en ese momento le estaba haciendo sentirse excitado hasta un nivel insostenible. También era cierto que en el gimnasio ella no se estremecía así, ni frotaba la cadera contra él a cada nueva caricia, ni ahogaba gemidos contra su boca al sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre ella.

Michelle liberó sus labios y se relamió los suyos propios para posarlos de nuevo en la piel del cuello de Akari. Le mordió y pudo escucharle sisear al tiempo que la agarraba de la cintura clavando los dedos en su piel. Muriéndose de ganas porque la tocase más, y sabiendo que él también lo estaba deseando, sin despegarse de él llevó sus propias manos hacia atrás para sujetar las de Akari y hacerlas bajar hasta su culo. Hizo que le apretase sus glúteos entre sus dedos, y le pudo escuchar soltar una respiración excitada al hacerlo. Le soltó descubriendo para su propio placer que él siguió amarrado a su trasero, y ella aprovechó para hacerle inclinar la cabeza y besar su cuello casi con violencia, de hecho puede que eso llegase a dejarle la marca de un chupetón. En ese momento pudo oír un gruñido salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y sin soltar sus glúteos, Akari la alzó y se tumbó en el sofá, dejándola a ella sobre él. Separó la boca de su cuello y le miró. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que la estaba incitando a que siguiese pero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta en esta ocasión fue él quién se abalanzó a mordisquear su cuello, pillándola tan de sorpresa que de su boca salió una exclamación cargada de lascivia que la hizo enrojecer más de lo que ya estaba.

Akari llevaba tantísimo tiempo queriendo mordisquear ese cuello que tan sólo con acercarse a esa blanca y suave piel sintió que su miembro iba a estallar de placer. Para muchos sonaría ridículo, pero se sentía al borde del orgasmo tan sólo con besarla y tocarla, y más aún ahora que sus sensibilizados labios estaban acariciando una parte del cuerpo de Michelle que le llevaba meses cautivando. Agarró su culo entre sus manos atrayéndola contra él, era tan o incluso más perfecto de lo que se había imaginado y sus glúteos parecían adaptarse perfectamente a sus dedos cada vez que estos apretaban su carne. El cuerpo de Michelle parecía destilar erotismo por cada uno de sus poros, y sentía su pene palpitar con fuerza al sentir su trasero en sus manos y sus tetas sobre su pecho. Ahora que estaba tumbada sobre él no había separación alguna entre ellos, y sentirla en cada uno de los centímetros de su cuerpo le estaba provocando tal placer que no sabría si sería capaz de soportarlo. Clavó sus dientes con más fuerza de la que esperaba en el cuello de Michelle, un poco por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, y se disculpó atropellada mente. Pero ella le calló con un beso que él aceptó con gusto ahogando un gruñido.

Se separó de él para recuperar el aliento. Estaba tan excitada que su respiración era rápida y superficial, y su ropa interior y pantalones estaban tan empapados con sus fluidos que probablemente no le quedaría más remedio que echarlos a lavar en cuanto se los quitase. Había notado la erección de Akari rozándose contra ella varias veces, y con ello sólo estaba consiguiendo excitarla más y más. Estaba ardiendo. Su vientre ardía, y las paredes de su vagina palpitaban, expectantes. Estaba deseando que además de agarrar su culo tuviese el valor de arrancarle los pantalones y las bragas para acariciar su clítoris y su vulva. Se había dicho a sí misma esa mañana que en caso de que algo ocurriese se ponía como límite el sexo, pero en ese momento estaba tan tremendamente excitada que su mente estaba nublada y no le importaría para nada romper sus propias normas. Se incorporó sobre él y aun sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sintió su sexo rozar el de Akari al incorporarse, él abrió los ojos de par en par y enrojeció profusamente. Se sorprendió tanto que soltó su culo de golpe y la miró como disculpándose. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mezcla entre ternura y sensualidad que la volvía loca. No podía soportarlo más.

Al verla sobre él en esa posición su mente se la imaginó por un momento desnuda, cabalgándole mientras hacían el amor, y su pene se movió en el interior de sus pantalones rozando la entrepierna de Michelle. Estaba demasiado excitado, pero aun así, en su agitada y caótica mente, tuvo un momento de lucidez en cuando la vio llevarse las manos a su propia camiseta para quitársela. Se incorporó un poco con ella aún encima para agarrarla e impedírselo. Se imaginaba cómo podría acabar la situación de no parar ahí, y aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de poder follar con ella, sentía que tenían mucho que hablar y aclarar antes de hacerlo. No quería que se repitiese una situación como la que le había pasado a Marcos y Kanako. No lo soportaría. Además y pese a que estaba disfrutando como no lo había hecho en su vida, no podía quitarse del pecho la incómoda sensación de que estaba en cierto modo aprovechándose de ella porque estaba vulnerable. Sabía que la casi desaparición de Influenza la había afectado y buscaba cariño, y sentía que estaba abusando de la necesidad de afecto que tenía Michelle para llegar a algo con ella.

\- Michelle- murmuró en un suspiro, aun visiblemente excitado- Espera…

Le estaba doliendo. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida. Pero aun así amaba demasiado a la mujer frente a él como para echar a perder su relación por culpa de un calentón. Ella lo miró claramente contrariada, y resopló como si fuese a replicarle, pero tras unos segundos pareció recapacitar y se relajó, soltando los bordes de su camiseta. Él se incorporó un poco para poder hablarle más directamente. Se apoyó en sus codos en la superficie del sofá, mientras ella seguía aun a horcajadas sobre él. Alargó una mano hasta su cara, colocándole el flequillo y aprovechando para acariciar sus mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Creo que….- tragó saliva, no creyéndose ni él mismo lo que estaba haciendo- Creo que deberíamos parar- Michelle lo miró con cierta sorpresa y tras unos segundos y para su alivio, asintió- Siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

\- ¿Qué?- cuestionó con incredulidad y le pareció que hasta algo de enfado.

\- Hoy…hoy no estás en tu mejor momento- dejó escapar su respiración lentamente, se sentía temblar a sí mismo- Prefiero hablar de todo con tranquilidad y asegurarme de que los dos queremos esto de verdad.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que como hoy estoy más vulnerable sólo estoy haciendo esto porque necesito cariño?

Él asintió sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado paternalista dando por hecho que como ella no estaba emocionalmente en su mejor momento, no tendría las ideas claras. Pero realmente no se sentiría cómodo si no hablaban antes. Ella suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

\- Y entonces prefieres que nos calmemos, hablar y ver realmente lo que queremos cada uno.

Él volvió a asentir, con una sonrisa algo tímida. Pese a que su excitación iba remitiendo conforme hablaban, el sentir el cuerpo de Michelle sobre el suyo seguía resultándole extremadamente tentador. La oyó chascar la lengua y suspirar y a continuación sintió como le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, abrazándole y dándole un beso en una sien. Se separó de él lo justo para poder apartarle el pelo revuelto de la cara y después le dio un leve empujón haciéndolo tumbarse en el sofá de nuevo. Se echó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho desnudo, y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo. Por el momento y pese a las ganas que tenían de llegar a algo más carnal, eso fue suficiente para los dos. Akari la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, manteniéndola encima de él mientras paseaba las yemas de los dedos por la piel de su cintura. Michelle se acomodó sobre él, amoldando su cadera contra la suya. Su erección seguía latente, y se disculpó atropelladamente casi atragantándose con sus propias palabras. Pudo oírla reírse y la sintió vibrar contra su pecho

\- No te preocupes, bobo, es normal- carraspeó- Yo he dejado mis bragas empapadas- reconoció con cierta vergüenza en la voz.

\- ¡Michelle!- exclamó escandalizado. Pese a que ella no le estaba mirando a la cara se cubrió con una mano, le ardían las mejillas. La oyó reírse de nuevo y sonrió, esa risa probablemente era uno de los sonidos más bonitos que había oído nunca.

\- ¿Sabes? En ocasiones creo que eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien - ella empezó a acariciar su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos y Akari se estremeció de puro gusto- Piensas demasiado en el bienestar de los demás y te acabas perjudicando a ti mismo.

Akari no dijo nada, pero en su interior no puedo evitar pensar que probablemente Michelle tenía algo de razón. Pero si era por ella por quien tenía que sacrificarse, no le importaba, aunque estaba seguro de que se enfadaría con él si le escuchase decir eso. Se quedaron así un rato más, acurrucados el uno en el otro, hablando de todo y nada. Recordando la angustia con la desaparición de la gata, y la alegría al verla de nuevo. Michelle le explicó ya con más calma la cena que tenía pensado preparar y cómo todo se había ido al traste al llamar a Influenza y no verla. E insistió, un par de veces más, en tener una cena en condiciones en otra ocasión. Al fin y al cabo lo que había estado preparando, ya estaría más que frío, y las patatas fritas recalentadas no suelen estar muy buenas. En cuanto el hambre se hizo insostenible para ambos, pero con realmente muy pocas ganas de separarse, Michelle se levantó del sofá y estiró la espalda. Akari no pudo evitar fijar de nuevo la mirada en esa franja de carne entre el final de la camiseta y el inicio del pantalón, y en esa cinturilla de color negro que asomaba entre ambos. Se preguntó si realmente esas braguitas negras estarían tan mojadas como ella decía.

Michelle se giró hacia él a tiempo de descubrirle devorándola con la mirada de nuevo. Sonrió. Probablemente si fuese cualquier otra persona quien la mirase así se molestaría, pero con él era diferente. Se quedó de pie junto al sofá, esperándole para ir a cenar, y le observó mientras se levantaba de su posición tumbado y se quedaba sentado, pasándose las manos por la cabeza intentando arreglar la maraña que tenía en el pelo. Hacía ya mucho que se le había secado y ambos se habían olvidado hasta ese momento de que todo había empezado precisamente por querer secárselo. Se acercó a él y le intentó peinar con los dedos, ante lo que él respondió cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer, como si fuese una mascota a la que están acariciando. En un murmullo la preguntó si podía abrazarla, y ella le respondió que evidentemente sí. Entonces Akari aprovechó que él estaba sentado y ella de pie para abrazarse a su cintura y apoyar la cabeza en su barriga, apretándola con firmeza pero el cariño suficiente como para no hacerla daño. Ella siguió enredando los dedos en su pelo. Puede que Akari tuviera algo de razón y quizás se habría dejado llevar de más porque ese día estaba necesitada de cariño. Pero aun así, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo quería muchísimo y que estaba profundamente enamorada de él. No se imaginaba nadie mejor con quien compartir su vida.

\- ¿Te parece si dejamos lo de hablar para mañana?- le cuestionó sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza- Estoy agotada y sólo quiero cenar y dormir. Él asintió contra su barriga, prácticamente ronroneando con sus caricias.

\- Si te soy sincero yo también lo prefiero, estoy reventado.

\- Y nos comemos ese postre que preparé y esos bombones que me has traído ¿qué te parece?

\- Perfecto, me apetece algo dulce.

A ella también. Y eso dulce que le apetecía estaba amarrado a ella como un koala y frotaba la cara contra su barriga como un gatito en busca de mimos. Sonrió para sí. Por la conversación que acababan de tener quedaba claro que ambos habían decidido que él pasaría la noche en su casa sin siquiera tener que decírselo. Probablemente eso les traería multitud de consecuencias posteriori, cuando sus amigos se enterasen de que no sólo habían cenado juntos en San Valentín, sino que además Akari no había vuelto a dormir a casa. Pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos le importaba, para lo único que tenían ojos en ese instante, era el uno para otro.

Remoloneando, Michelle vio a Akari volver a ponerse la camiseta que le había quitado mientras ella recogía la toalla que había terminado en el suelo a cuenta de la pasión del momento. La llevó al baño y Akari la siguió, pasándose la mano por el pelo y mostrándose algo incómodo. En realidad ella también lo estaba. Él conseguía estuviese donde estuviese que se sintiera en su hogar cuando la hacía compañía, y eso no había cambiado, pero a ambos les rondaba la cabeza el qué iba a pasar ahora. No había sido un simple beso fortuito, lo que habían hecho iba bastante más allá. Y de hecho no habían acabado teniendo sexo porque Akari la había detenido, sino probablemente seguirían en el sofá con mucha menos ropa, con sus pieles cubiertas de sudor y arrancándose gemidos el uno al otro desde el fondo de sus gargantas. Ahora que ya no estaban acurrucados en el sofá y la atmósfera de bienestar que les envolvía se había roto, la realidad les golpeó a ambos. No tenían ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. Michelle lo observó. Le veía nervioso y confuso así que hizo de tripas corazón y se tragó su propia incertidumbre. Habían decidido que hablarían a la mañana siguiente y así sería, pero hasta entonces, sentía que era su deber darle a Akari la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento. Pese a todo, él lucía radiante de felicidad, y era también cómo se sentía ella, así que al pasar a su lado le sonrió abiertamente haciendo que él la mirase con ilusión. Le agarró de la mano con firmeza y lo llevó hasta la cocina. Al entrar y ante la visión de la comida el estómago de ambos rugió, provocando que se riesen al unísono.

En ese momento y para tranquilidad de Michelle, descubrieron a la gata subida en la encimera de la cocina, y al verlos, salió corriendo con algo en la boca. Tras comprobar el estropicio que había hecho, Michelle se percató de que se había hecho con un trozo de salchicha. Si tenía energía suficiente como para robar comida y esconderse sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo malo, es que se encontraba bien, y que esas heridas que había descubierto en sus patas y morro mientras Akari se duchaban eran menos graves de lo que parecían. Aun así al día siguiente la llevaría al veterinario.

\- ¿Te parece bien si cenamos en el salón en vez de aquí?- le preguntó girándose hacia él y tirando levemente de su mano

\- Eh…sí, supongo- se rascó la mejilla- No sé

\- Pues vamos al sofá- le soltó la mano y se dirigió a la encimera. Él la siguió con la mirada y parecía algo desamparado, como si separarse de ella aunque fuese solo unos metros le resultase doloroso.- Yo voy a ir recalentando esto, aunque ya no esté tan bueno, tú vete a sentar si quieres- Akari asintió, pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta, pasándose la mano por un hombro y observándola. Realmente le daba la impresión de que no quería separarse de ella- Si quieres también puedes echarme una mano- le ofreció tras unos segundos de silencio en los que ella fue organizando la cantidad ingente de comida que había preparado. Él asintió con ganas e hizo el amago de acercarse pero se detuvo de repente, como si hubiera recordado algo.

\- ¿Debería avisar a Marcos y Alex de que no duermo en casa?- le preguntó algo cohibido. Le dio la impresión de que más que preguntarle eso, estaba confirmando indirectamente si se iba a quedar a dormir allí o no. Ella asintió- ¿Y qué les digo?

\- ¿Qué les vas a decir? La verdad- lo vio enrojecer hasta las raíces del pelo y mirarla anonadado- ¡No eso!-exclamó refiriéndose a lo acontecido en su salón un rato antes- Sino que se ha perdido la gata y necesito compañía- refunfuñó

\- Oh sí claro, no lo había pensado- carraspeó- Tengo la mente en…- y como confirmando en qué tenía la mente la recorrió de arriba abajo con una mirada intensa que parecía desnudarla- …en...en otras cosas. Ahora ermm…bueno eso.

Salió de la cocina titubeante, Michelle supuso que a buscar su teléfono, y ella aprovechó para dejar salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Aunque no tanto como él, estaba nerviosa ante la perspectiva de lo que podía acarrear lo que acababa de ocurrir. Necesitaba aclarar lo que ella misma quería para poder hablar tranquilamente con él a la mañana siguiente. Sabía que lo quería, que estaba enamorada de y que le gustaría compartir una gran parte de su vida con él. Pero no terminaba de tener claro qué buscaba además de poder pasar tiempo juntos. Si ella no fuese su profesora, si él no fuese a macharse, lo tendría claro, le propondría empezar una relación. Pero no era el caso. Y siendo sincera consigo misma lo que más la echaba para atrás en ese momento no era el hecho de que él fuese su alumno, sino el que fuese lo que fuese lo que llegasen a tener, tenía fecha de caducidad. Y esta estaba más cerca de lo que parecía.

Akari por su parte estaba extremadamente confundido. No sabía de dónde había sacado la voluntad y las fuerzas para detener a Michelle, ni cómo había conseguido reunir el valor para devolverle sus besos. Probablemente esto último vendría de su excitación e incapacidad para controlarse. Si su mente hubiese estado lo suficientemente clara como para pensar en lugar de dejarse llevar, probablemente se habría bloqueado. Todavía no llegaba a asimilar lo que acababa de hacer con Michelle y estaba tremendamente nervioso a su alrededor. No sabía cómo comportarse. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que si se alejaba de ella se despertaría de golpe para descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, así que sufría con la idea de tener que separarse de Michelle. Incluso en ese momento, que tan sólo se había alejado de ella unos metros para buscar su teléfono, sintió algo oprimiéndole el pecho al creer que volvería a la realidad de golpe y que en ésta su encuentro con Michelle no habría tenido lugar. Tecleó el mensaje a sus amigos rápidamente con el pulso temblándole, y sin siquiera preocuparse de si lo habían leído o no volvió a la cocina. Se la encontró de pie junto al microondas, el cual estaba en funcionamiento y aprovechó que creía que no le había detectado para observarla. No había vuelto a ponerse las gafas desde que él se las había quitado, y aunque se había peinado algo con los dedos su melena seguía descolocada y sus labios ligeramente enrojecidos. Era una jodida maravilla, y pese a tenerla a escasos metros ya la echaba de menos. Anhelaba el poder tocar su piel y sentirla respirar contra él otra vez.

Él tampoco tenía nada claro lo que quería. Bueno, sí, la quería a ella. La amaba con todo su ser y el poder estar con ella y llegar a una relación nueva además de la que ya tenían como amigos, le hacía vibrar de emoción y sentir una alegría que por el momento conseguía sobreponerse al nerviosismo que le atosigaba. Pero estaba el tiempo, ese maldito tiempo que parecía correr en su contra y que marcaba, quisieran o no, un final en cualquier tipo de vida en común que tratasen emprender. Y por mucho que se devanase los sesos, no encontraba solución posible.

Se acercó a Michelle, la cual le miró de soslayo con una sonrisa, y mientras ella seguía controlando lo que estaba calentando en el microondas, la abrazó por la espalda. Pero en lugar de la sorpresa que percibió en ella cuando la rodeó con sus brazos de forma similar cuando jugaban en el baño, esta vez se echó algo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra su pecho y dejando que sus cuerpos se amoldasen el uno al otro. En esta ocasión, ella llegó a posar sus manos sobre las de él, que estaban amarradas alrededor de su cintura. Akari quiso creer que lo hizo para darle a entender que no quería que se separase. Así que obedeció gustoso.

Un rato después los dos se encontraban tirados en el sofá. Akari en un lado, con las piernas de Michelle, que se había recostado junto a él, sobre su regazo. Sus platos ya estaban vacíos y habían cenado prácticamente en silencio, sin que siquiera los acompañase el sonido de la televisión, que permanecía apagada. Puede que no fuesen los platos más deliciosos del mundo, y que la fritanga recalentada dejase bastante que desear, pero Akari hacía mucho que no tenía una cena tan agradable. De hecho, probablemente nunca hasta ahora había disfrutado tanto compartiendo una cena con alguien. Michelle se incorporó ligeramente, para alcanzar la tarta de chocolate que había preparado y que parecía ser lo único que había sobrevivido dignamente y estaba en su punto para ser comida. Se sirvió un trozo a ella misma y otro a él, volviendo a su posición a su lado una vez lo hubo hecho. Con cierta reticencia, Akari dejó de acariciar sus piernas tal y como llevaba haciendo un rato distraídamente, para poder coger el plato que ella le estaba tendiendo. Realmente y tal como le había dicho antes, tenía ganas de dulce, así que no tardó en hincarle el diente a la tarta que tenía frente a él. Estaba deliciosa, pero en la salsa de chocolate que tenía por encima creyó distinguir un sabor que no se esperaba y que le hizo girarse hacia ella con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¿Esto lleva algo de alcohol?

\- Ron- respondió ella como si nada dándole un bocado a su porción.

\- ¿Pretendías emborracharme?- le cuestionó con una risilla para a continuación relamer la cuchara que estaba usando.

\- Quizás sí, quizás pretendía emborracharme a mí misma ¡yo que sé!- arrugó un poco la nariz y se metió un pedazo en la boca que masticó con ganas- Quería hacer una tarta de San Valentín y busqué recetas y esta era la que más me gustaba- refunfuñó apartando la mirada.

Akari no pudo soportarlo, le resultaba demasiado enternecedor verla así. Aguantándose la risa se adelantó un poco y sin previo aviso la besó en la mejilla, provocando que frunciera ligeramente el ceño algo avergonzada al tiempo que su cara se coloreaba ligeramente. La adoraba. Incluso con sus defectos, que aunque sabía que los tenía a él le costaba verlos. No había faceta de esa mujer que no amase.

\- Mis bombones no llevan alcohol- Akari alargó la mano hasta la bolsa de papel junto al sofá. La había llevado ahí en cuanto había empezado a cenar para tenerla cerca- Toma.

\- Oh- se mostró algo cohibida un instante, y tras dejar su plato ya vacío en la mesa, se recolocó en el sofá quitando las piernas de encima de él y acomodándose a su lado. Justo después aceptó la bolsa que él le estaba tendiendo- Gracias- musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas y alzando sus ojos hacia él tan solo un instante, para centrarlos a continuación en el regalo que tenía en las manos.

Lo abrió emocionada, como una niña recibiendo sus regalos en la mañana de navidad. Akari creyó leer la ilusión en sus ojos cuando le miró sonriendo y enseñándole el envoltorio que él mismo había hecho. Prepararía todos los bombones del mundo si con regalárselos a ella consiguiese ver esa expresión de nuevo. Pudo verla deshacer el lazo con sumo cuidado pero evidente nerviosismo y al abrir la caja y mirar en el interior se le iluminó la mirada. Esperaba una reacción positiva por parte de Michelle en cuanto los viese ya que sabía desde el principio que le gustarían, pero no había anticipado una reacción tan buena.

\- ¡Son gatos!- le dijo como si él no lo supiera, él asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Gatitos! ¿Los has hecho tú desde cero?

\- Sí, las caritas también- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, pero notaba su cara roja y se rascó la mejilla con cierta vergüenza- Las chicas no tenían moldes con forma de gatos así que tuve que improvisar

\- No me los puedo comer- le dijo con emoción en la voz- Son demasiado monos. Akari, gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Además tú también hiciste una tarta- ella asintió aunque no muy convencida, pero cerró la caja y la dejó con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Significa esto que voy a tener que devolverte el regalo en el _White day_?

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿C-conoces la costumbre de San Valentín en Japón? – le cuestionó al instante sintiendo un repentino vacío en el estómago. Si ese era el caso, seguro que entendería el significado que realmente tenían esos chocolates, Y Akari llegó a sentir pánico al imaginarse la peor de las reacciones.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que Shokichi prácticamente me ha criado, sí. No sé por qué te sorprende- vale, en eso tenía razón- Y bueno, acepto tu chocolate- le dijo algo sonrojada- Así que puedes esperarte un regalo de vuelta de aquí en un mes.

Akari la miró algo sorprendido. Quería creer que al decir que aceptaba su chocolate le estaba diciendo también que aceptaba sus sentimientos y que al quererle devolverle el gesto en el _White day_ le estaba diciendo que le correspondía. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Si se las hacía y luego resultaba no ser así, la caída sería aún más dolorosa.

Hablaron un rato más, acurrucados el uno en el otro, y la gata llegó a hacer aparición observándolos con curiosidad desde la entrada del salón. Eso y el hecho de que llevaban un rato que no hacían más que bostezar, fue señal para ambos de que quizás deberían recoger e ir pensado en irse a la cama. Ni siquiera sabían qué hora era, sólo que era tarde, pero tampoco es que les importase mucho. Llevaron los platos y cubiertos que utilizaron para cenar a la cocina y, por insistencia de Akari, fue él quien los fregó, teniendo que echar a Michelle de la cocina para hacerlo.

Michelle bufó al sentir a Akari empujándola fuera de su propia cocina y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Le miró a través del cristal de la puerta y le sacó la lengua, y tras un momento de incertidumbre y por lo que pudo ver, una cierta sorpresa por parte de Akari, éste le devolvió el gesto. Suspiró. Ese chico le aportaba tanto que la idea de que mañana tendría que volver a su casa y no podría seguir disfrutando de su presencia la hacía sentir un pinchazo en el pecho. De entre todas las personas que conocía, era él junto a quien se imaginaba pasando el resto de su vida.

Dejando finalmente la cocina atrás seguida por la gata, que ya parecía estar lo suficientemente tranquila como para dejar su escondite, fue al salón con intención de abrir el sofá cama para Akari. Ciertamente no quería eso. Ella prefería que pudiesen compartir su cama, y realmente no quería hacer nada más que dormir acurrucada a su lado pero…no era el momento. Ambos tenían que reflexionar esa noche, y por mucho que le apeteciese dormitar en los brazos del chico creía necesario que hablasen sobre hacia dónde debían encaminar su relación de ahora en adelante antes de hacer algo así. No obstante a su cabeza volvía ese momento en el cual se habían quedado dormidos en su casa, en ese sofá infernal que la machacó el cuerpo y en lo a gusto que se había sentido. Sabía a ciencia cierta que los largos periodos de contacto físico entre dos personas, podían provocar que se liberasen ciertas sustancias en el cerebro que ayudaban a estimular la sensación de confianza. Quizás era por ello que se despertaba sintiéndose tan bien cada vez que se quedaba dormida con Akari. Lo que no tenía tan claro era si confiaba tanto en él porque habían dormido juntos y porque tenían bastante contacto, o si era a la inversa, y se tocaban tanto porque tenían confianza. Fuera como fuese, todo se reducía a que le gustaría dormir hecha un ovillo a su lado.

Tras abrir el sofá y adecentar las sábanas y mantas que ya tenía puestas, acabó optando por acomodarse en él y encender la tele mientras le esperaba. Estaba cansada, pero le gustaría pasar un rato más con Akari, aunque fuesen sólo 10 minutos, antes de irse a dormir a su habitación. Quizás podía proponerle ver una película y así tendría una excusa para quedarse un rato más con él pese al cansancio y el sueño. Aprovechó para jugar con la gata sobre el colchón, metiendo la mano por debajo de la manta y moviéndola, convirtiéndola así en una presa a ojos del animal. Ya había bostezado varias veces y dado un par de cabezadas para cuando Akari salió de la cocina con cara de sueño y pasándose las manos por la cara. Estaba derrengada, y él también parecía estarlo, pero se resistía a irse a la cama dejándolo allí.

\- Dormirás aquí- le dijo al ver su expresión confusa. Él se acercó con no mucha decisión, probablemente por verla tumbada allí, y se sentó al borde del fino colchón- Yo me iré a la cama ahora

\- Ah, claro- se rascó la nuca avergonzado- ¿Puedo..?- cuestionó señalando la cama

\- Claro bobo, ven- golpeó el hueco a su lado con la palma de la mano, y Akari no dudó en trepar a la cama y, al igual que ella, tumbarse sobre su barriga apoyado en sus codos. La gata pareció molestarse por la presencia repentina de tanta gente en su espacio vital, y se bajó del sofá de un salto alegándose muy digna, moviendo la cola hacia los lados.

\- ¿Qué ves?- señaló la televisión con un gesto con la cabeza. Michelle alargó la mano hasta el mando que había dejado en el suelo y cambió de canal

-Nada realmente, la encendí y me puse a jugar con Influenza, así que ni sé que ponen

\- Ah

Michelle fue recorriendo los canales sin mucho interés. Sentía que se le estaban cerrando los ojos y se le cansaban los brazos de estar en esa postura. Los cruzó sobre la almohada y apoyó la cabeza en ellos mirando de refilón a Akari, que tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano y bostezaba. Sus ojos estaban posados en la pantalla, pero no parecía estar realmente viendo nada.

\- Mira- murmuró contra sus brazos llamando la atención del chico- Tu casa- efectivamente en la pantalla podían verse escenas sobre diferentes localizaciones de Japón, mientras un hombre voz grave, lineal y algo soporífera hablaba sobre sushi, geishas y sintoísmo.

\- La verdad es que creo que ya no es mi casa tanto como antes, mi casa está aquí- murmuró distraído- ¡Oh mierda! Eso me hecho acordarme de algo- la miró con una expresión de disculpa- La historia…

\- ¿La historia?- Michelle bostezó y se frotó un párpado con una mano. Pese a que se lo negaba a sí misma, el sueño cada vez estaba haciendo más mella en ella y se estaba quedando dormida.

\- La que te debo- él también bostezó- Iba a traer el libro para terminarla- chascó la lengua- lo tenía preparado y todo, pero con las prisas me lo dejé encima de la mesa.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. Ya me lo contarás en otra ocasión, hay más veces.

\- Sí- giró la cara hacia ella y sonrió al tiempo que le apartaba el flequillo de la cara con los dedos- Hay más veces- Michelle se amodorró en su caricia, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Se mantuvo así un rato y no reaccionó hasta que desde la televisión llegó el jaleo característico de un festival _matsuri_, sobresaltándola

\- Voy a dejar esto puesto ¿vale?

Él asintió y Michelle apoyó el mando en el colchón junto a ella tras bajar algo el volumen. No tardó mucho en sentir que los párpados cada vez le pesaban más, que se perdía trozos del documental a costa de las cabezadas que daba y que su cuerpo, al igual que su mente, estaban más dormidos que despiertos. Pero le daba demasiada pereza irse a la cama, y además el calor del cuerpo de Akari a su lado era demasiado agradable, y si se separaba de él seguro que tenía frío. Y pese a que no había sido su intención inicial y antes de poder ponerle remedio, se acabó quedando profundamente dormida al cabo de unos minutos.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente era de que tenía frío. Se revolvió sintiéndose algo incómoda, y aunque no es que estuviese helada echaba de menos el poder acurrucarse en una manta. Abrió los ojos encogiéndose en sí misma y notando un peso sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, y lo primero que vio fueron unas sábanas a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Rezongando se frotó los párpados y los abrió de nuevo intentando acostumbrarse a la escasa luz. Mientras su mente de iba despertando fue recordando poco a poco fragmentos de información que le dieron sentido a su situación. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá cama viendo la televisión, que seguía encendida, con Akari….Akari….levantó la cabeza de la almohada de golpe despejándose repentinamente, y allí se lo encontró. A escasos centímetros de ella, profundamente dormido y rodeándola el abdomen con un brazo. Al igual que había pasado en el sofá de su casa se habían quedado dormidos juntos, sólo que esta vez el lugar en el que lo hacían era mucho más similar una cama. De hecho, lo era.

Se incorporó lo justo para alcanzar la manta que tenían a sus pies, y la echó sobre los dos intentando no despertarle. Pese a que él siguió durmiendo, es cierto que se revolvió yñ masculló algo ininteligible en sueños a tiempo que se acurrucaba más contra ella, como si estuviese buscando su calor. Sonriendo y tras apagar la televisión, se acomodó a su lado, dejando que afianzase el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Llevó la mano a su cara, acariciando su mandíbula con un par de dedos y frunciendo algo el ceño al ver los arañazos en su piel. Le gustaba verle dormir. Estaba relajado, tranquilo y libre que todas las preocupaciones que normalmente cargaba sobre sus hombros. Enterró los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole la cabeza, y pudo ver como su expresión se relajó aún más y movió la cabeza en dirección a su mano. No pudiendo reprimirse, acortó el poco espacio que había entre ellos y posó un beso en su frente, sabiendo que su sueño era lo suficientemente profundo como para no desvelarse con algo así. Bostezó y aun sin apartar la mano de la cabeza del chico barajó sus opciones. Podía irse a su propia cama, tal y como había planeado inicialmente o bien podría quedarse allí, compartiendo sueño, colchón y manta con él. Y optó por lo segundo.

Cuando Akari despertó un buen rato después, lo hizo sintiendo algo caminando sobre él. Rezongando abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio le hizo quedarse sin aire un instante. Cerca, muy cerca de su cara, estaba la de Michelle. Contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa y miró a su alrededor con total confusión. Lo que había notado sobre él era la gata, que se paseaba sobre su cuerpo sin el más mínimo reparo y que al verle despierto le miró y maulló. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y siseó pidiéndole silencio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Michelle. Sabía que Influenza probablemente no le entendería, pero era obvio que la mujer a su lado estaba durmiendo y lucía tan relajada que sería una lástima que se despertase. Por un momento le costó asimilar qué hacía allí, compartiendo cama con Michelle, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y con ella echa un ovillo a su lado. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Con la mente algo más despejada recordó cómo habían llegado a esa situación, y casi sin darse cuenta la apretó un poco más contra él. Tenía la sensación de que a la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos se levantasen, todo lo acontecido el día anterior desaparecería. Seguro que le diría que se olvidasen de ello e hiciesen como si nada. No le extrañaría. Puede que ella estuviese algo interesada en él, o eso quería creer, pero probablemente le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Además no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que se había aprovechado en cierto modo de que ella no estaba bien emocionalmente y necesitaba cariño para poder acercarse más a ella. Tenía la desagradable sensación que Michelle, ya con la cabeza más fría y recuperada del disgusto, le diría que todo había sido un error. Sin soltarla de la cintura subió la otra mano hacia su cara, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos el ceño que ahora estaba relajado, y no fruncido como siempre que se preocupaba. Deseaba poder verla así más veces. Anhelaba poder escuchar su respiración profunda y acompasada a su lado más noches. Quería que fuese lo último que veía antes de irse a dormir, y lo primero al despertarse cada mañana. Pero no era posible. La abrazó un poco contra él intentando no despertarla, quería aprovechar el que creía que sería su último momento íntimo con ella. En su casa, arropados por la oscuridad y compartiendo cama, era lo más cerca que podían estar de ser una pareja. Y no pensaba desperdiciar ese momento.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos lo hizo para toparse con que en el colchón, a su lado, sólo había un hueco vacío. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y hasta miedo atenazándole el cuerpo. Ya era la mañana siguiente, había llegado la hora de hablar con Michelle, y no se sentía para nada preparado. Estaba tan convencido de que ella lo rechazaría que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar qué quería él mismo. La quería a ella, y punto, pero eso era lo único que tenía claro. No se sentía capaz de pensar en nada más. Se sentó en el colchón y miró a su alrededor. Debía ser ya media mañana pues la luz que entraba por la ventana era intensa y en el cielo no parecía quedar rastro de las nubes ni la tormenta del día anterior. Escuchó la voz de Michelle en la cocina diciéndole algo a la gata y se estremeció. Se moría de ganas de ir hasta ella y abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo, le aterrorizaba enfrentarse a ella y a lo que creía que sería un duro golpe de la realidad. Se levantó algo desganado con intención de ir a la cocina, recordando en su mente lo que ahora no le parecía más que un maravilloso sueño del que no le había quedado más remedio que despertar. En el último momento se lo pensó mejor y optó por pasar por el baño antes de verla cara a cara.

Pasó por delante de la puerta de la cocina en silencio, procurando que no le viese. Echó un vistazo de refilón y la pudo ver dándole algo de comer a la gata, que estaba sentada en la encimera a su lado. Se detuvo un instante para mirarla mejor, en ese momento se agachó un poco y frotó la nariz contra la cabeza de Influenza para después darle un beso en la cabeza. Akari suspiró y se cubrió la boca al instante alejándose y deseando que no le hubiese escuchado. No había podido evitarlo, le resultó demasiado adorable. Cerró la puerta del baño tras él y se miró en el espejo, recolocándose el pelo con los dedos como pudo. Entre lo despeinado que estaba y los arañazos de su cara tenía un aspecto algo lamentable. Rememorando su momento más íntimo con Michelle se revisó el cuello, y con alivió descubrió que no le había quedado marca de chupetones. No es que le importase, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a sus amigos. Eso le hizo recordar que tras enviar a sus compañeros de piso el mensaje de que no iba a dormir en casa no había vuelto a mirar su teléfono. De hecho prácticamente ni le hizo caso en ese momento, y simplemente dio el aviso sin leer ninguno de los otros mensajes que tenía pendientes.

Tras vaciar su vejiga salió de nuevo del baño y fue a consultar su móvil. Estaba inundado de mensajes, tanto de Marcos y Alex preguntándole cómo estaba Michelle, seguidos poco después por preguntas similares por parte de Kanako y Yaeko. Para su sorpresa, se encontró también con mensajes de Michelle y con una llamada perdida de ella. Extrañado, los consultó. Eran del momento en el cual él había estado buscando a la gata después de haberla mandado a casa. En sus mensajes le pedía que por favor volviese, le preguntaba si estaba bien y le decía que quería verle. Sintió calor en el pecho y sonrió ilusionado, quizás las cosas no estaban tan mal como él creía. Volvió a dejar el teléfono en su sitio y dejándose llevar por el buen olor que salía de la cocina, se dirigió a ella. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse finalmente con Michelle y con ello, de descubrir la realidad que le esperaba.

Esta vez sí, en cuanto puso el pie en la cocina, Michelle se giró hacia él percatándose de su presencia. Se quedó paralizado un instante, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, y para su alivio ella le sonrió.

\- Buenos días- le dijo. Él asintió con la cabeza devolviendo el saludo, pero no fue capaz de abrir la boca- ¿Ya te has cansado de zanganear por la casa?

\- ¿Eh?- musitó confundido a tiempo de agacharse para acariciar a la gata, que se había bajado de la encimera y se frotaba contra sus piernas.

\- Te he visto pasar al baño hace un rato, y luego volver al salón- se limpió las manos en un trapo y se acercó a él, mirándolo con cierta preocupación- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No...no- se pasó la mano por la nuca y se maldijo interiormente, estaba convencido de que no le había visto. Desde su posición agachada miró un instante hacia arriba para observarla, pero apartó los ojos en cuanto vio que ella tenía los suyos clavados en él. Le daba la impresión de que podía leerle la mente- Sólo fui a ver el móvil

Se agachó frente a él, dejando a la gata en el espacio entre ambos y sin previo aviso alargó una mano y la posó en su cara. Él la miró algo anonadado no sabiendo muy bien qué esperarse hasta que la sintió agarrar su mandíbula con cuidado y alzarle un poco la cabeza, para a continuación pasar yemas de sus dedos por alguno de los arañazos que se había hecho en la piel el día anterior.

\- ¿Te duelen o te molestan?-

Él negó con la cabeza y dejando la boca ligeramente entreabierta, queriendo decir algo pero no siendo capaz. Michelle estaba comportándose con él como siempre y eso a la vez le aterrorizaba y le aliviaba. No estaba seguro de si eso implicaba que quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, olvidando lo que había pasado el día anterior y fingiendo que jamás había ocurrido. Y al mismo tiempo quería pensar que actuando así Michelle quería decirle que no había problema y que no se preocupase, pero no estaba funcionando. Ya estaba haciéndolo. Definitivamente tenían que hablar, aunque sólo fuese para aclararse él y librarse de esa incertidumbre que le oprimía el pecho y nublaba la felicidad que en realidad sentía. Ni siquiera sabía si sería correcto ahora abrazarla o acariciarla, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. La oyó suspirar y por el rabillo del ojo la vio cuestionarle con la mirada, estudiándole como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de respuesta en él.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?- insistió. Akari supuso que queriendo sacarle de la boca algo más que monosílabos.

\- Sí- dijo finalmente- La cama es cómoda

\- Me alegro- se incorporó y le revolvió el pelo, dejándole un tanto descolocado. Ella lo miró desde arriba y sonrió, dejando de hacerlo cuando la gata apoyó las patas sobre ella y maulló- ¿Tienes hambre?- acarició la cabeza del animal y se dirigió al fregadero, donde se aclaró las manos antes de empezar a recoger cosas de la encimera y llevarlas a la mesa. Ante la falta de respuesta chascó la lengua y siguió hablando- He preparado tortitas. Cuando estuve en tu casa Alex me dijo que eran tu desayuno favorito

Finalmente alzó la cabeza y la miró con ilusión, incorporándose y sentándose a la mesa donde ella ya estaba dejando un plato con tortitas, diferentes tipos de sirope y un par de zumos de naranja. Le encantaba eso, el poder compartir el desayuno con ella tras haber dormido juntos como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Pero la horrible sensación de que algo así no se repetiría, de que eso sólo eran los últimos momentos de paz antes de despertarse del sueño y de que ella sólo estaba siendo amable para que el golpe no fuese tan duro, no dejaba de atormentarle. Se estaba agobiando. Quería aclarar las cosas con ella pero no sabía ni cómo empezar, necesitaba realmente saber qué era lo que ella quería y qué pensaba de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sabía que estaba enfocándolo todo desde un punto de vista muy negativo cuando Michelle ni siquiera había dado señal alguna para bien o para mal, pero le daba miedo hacerse ilusiones que acabasen rotas. Notó un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía ridículo, pero le estaban dando hasta ganas de llorar de la impotencia que sentía. Era absurdo. Estaba allí con ella después de haber pasado la noche juntos y además le estaba preparando su desayuno favorito ¡tendría que estar radiante de felicidad! Pero el no saber qué pasaría estaba formando unos nubarrones a su alrededor que le impedían verla. Clavó la mirada en su regazo y se agarró al pantalón del pijama. No aguantaba más, pero necesitaba mostrarse tranquilo y comerse lo que tenía en el plato frente a él, olía genial y le estaba despertando el apetito pese al nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago. No podía fastidiarlo todo cuando se había preocupado de hacer algo que a él le gustaba tanto.

\- Akari- pese a que lo llamó, no se atrevió a levantar los ojos- ¿Akari?- no quería que le viese la cara, si lo hacía sabía que algo no iba bien y no quería preocuparla, así que se resistió y siguió con la mirada fija en sus piernas- ¿Qué pasa?

Él negó con la cabeza, creyendo que de esa forma conseguiría evadir el tema rato más. Le estaba agobiado no saber e irónicamente también lo hacía la idea de que pronto sabría, le hubiera gustado que la ilusión de que eran una pareja normal y corriente durase un poco más. Lamentablemente, las ilusiones no son más que productos de nuestra imaginación que no existen en el mundo real. Y ellos vivían en ese mundo. No se percató de que Michelle se había acercado a él hasta que la sintió agarrarle de las manos y quitárselas del regazo. La miró sin decir nada mientras ella le hizo echar la espalda hacia atrás y sentarse recto. Para su asombro, a continuación le hizo separar las piernas y se sentó en una de ellas, mirándole directamente a la cara. Akari se bloqueó, si no fuese porque se trataba de Michelle juraría que iba a pedirle los regalos de Navidad como si él fuese Santa Claus.

\- Dime- le exigió con un tono que no daba pie a réplica, pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada amable y cogiéndole de las manos. No podía hacerle eso. No podía darle tanto cariño si luego se lo iba a arrebatar. Él la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo- ¿Te preocupa lo que pasó ayer?- él asintió y Michelle suspiró con exasperación - No puedo decir que no me lo viese venir- murmuró. Akari la miró algo anonadado cuando empezó a acariciarle los nudillos con los pulgares- A ver, cuéntame por qué. Y no me vale un monosílabo

\- Porque…- la miró, ella parecía expectante. Tomó aire y agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado, al fin y al cabo estaba dando por hecho lo que ella pensaba sin siquiera preguntarle- Porque tengo la impresión de que vas a decirme que fue un error y que quieres que lo olvidemos- su respiración se hizo más agitada y superficial.

\- ¿Y por qué te iba a decir eso?- le cuestionó con extrañeza y él se encogió de hombros con cierto derrotismo.

\- Estabas mal y bueno…quizás me aproveché de ti.-se estaba agobiando aún más al decirlo de viva voz.

\- A ver- Michelle le soltó las manos pero siguió sentada en su regazo. Resopló y se pinzó el puente de la nariz tras recolocarse las gafas- Para un momento. Ayer quedamos en que íbamos a hablar hoy y pensaba hacerlo después de desayunar, pero veo que es necesario hacerlo ya- Se reacomodó en él y le llevó una mano a la cara, haciéndole alzarla levemente para mirarle directamente- Por partes. Lo primero, ¿de verdad me ves cómo alguien que no sabe lo que hace y que accedería a hacer algo que no quiere sólo porque está triste? Francamente me asombra que creas que soy tan irreflexiva y tan poco consciente de mis actos- arrugó la nariz y resopló- De hecho me ofende que consideres que no tengo capacidad de decisión propia.

Akari se paralizó, no quería dar entender eso. Eso que Michelle decía sonaba para él ridículo ¿cómo iba a pensar eso de ella? Si la consideraba una inspiración, una guía, un modelo a seguir…¿cómo iba a creer que era una descerebrada? Pese a que intentó que no se reflejase exteriormente, en su interior estaba hasta ofendido porque Michelle pensase que creía eso de ella. ¡La admiraba profundamente! ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de ello? ¡era obvio que la idolatraba! Siempre era a ella a quien pedía consejo, resultaba evidente que si creía que no tenía capacidad de decisión no tendría su opinión tan en cuenta. Su cara de frustración debió notarse, pues la escuchó reírse ligeramente y al mirarla se topó con que negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves como suena ridículo? – él asintió algo dubitativo, no sabiendo qué pretendía Michelle- Pues es lo que estás insinuando- le dio un par de golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho y él abrió la boca de par en par, no sabiendo si replicar o no.

\- ¡Yo no pienso eso!- acabó quejándose y entrando en pánico – Michelle tienes que creerme…

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, bobo- le sonrió, posándole la palma de la mano en el pecho- Lo sé. Pero cuando dices que crees que te has aprovechado de mí, es lo que estás dando a entender aunque no pienses así. Además, recuerda quien fue la que lo inició todo

_Oh, cierto _se dijo interiormente. Fue ella quien dio el primer beso, y el segundo, y que le animó a que hubiese un tercero y a que la agarrase del culo y a morderse el cuello mutuamente .Pero igualmente y aunque lo hubiese empezado y decidido ella, podía seguir pensando que era un error ¿no? A él le pasaba. Muchas veces tomaba decisiones de las que luego se arrepentía.

\- Lo segundo- algo más animado que unos segundos atrás alzó la cabeza para mirarla y se atrevió a pasarle un brazo por la espalda para que ambos pudiesen acomodarse mejor. La silla crujió en cuanto ambos de movieron por lo que se hizo el silencio y miraron al mueble con cierta sorpresa. No obstante Michelle se encogió de hombros y siguió- No creo que fuese un error, ni quiero olvidarlo. Ocurrió porque es algo que quise hacer en el pasado, quiero seguir haciendo en el presente y espero repetir en el futuro- Akari no fue capaz de reaccionar y se quedó anonadado. Sólo pudo tragar saliva con dificultad. Se estaba emocionando de nuevo, y esta vez no era porque sintiese tristeza o agobio- Akari, me gustó y lo haría de nuevo- le agarró de la cara con ambas manos y le miró fijamente, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en que no estoy interesada en ti? Pareces plantearte todas las opciones menos esa.

\- Porque, porque….- ni él mismo lo sabía- No lo sé. Eres tú y no veo qué podría tener yo para que te interesases en mí…

\- Pobre tonto- le dijo con una sonrisa y sin soltarle la cara – Con lo que yo te quiero

Akari sintió que le faltaba el aire ¿acababa de decirle que le quería? Dudó un instante, pero cuando la vio enrojecer profusamente y soltarle de golpe supo que no andaba desencaminado. No sabía cómo reaccionar y no era capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Era como si las palabras de Michelle al llegar a su cerebro se hubieran quedado paradas en la puerta y sus neuronas lo las dejasen pasar. Le quería. Ella. A él. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire, que se le nublaban los ojos y se le cerraba la garganta. Al no ocurrírsele nada que decir, acabó por tener la reacción más sincera de todas. Se echó a llorar de pura emoción.

\- ¿Akari? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con preocupación en la voz y reacomodándose en su pierna

\- Que te quiero…- se sorbió la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos. Se estaba sintiendo algo ridículo, pero estaba tan feliz que no podía parar.

\- ¿Y por eso lloras?- le dijo medio riéndose. Parecía mostrarse bastante entera, al menos mucho más que él, pero su cara teñida de un intenso color rojo la delataba. Él negó- Entonces ¿por qué?

\- Porque tú me quieres

\- Bobo…

Akari la apretó entre sus brazos con fuerza, agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Michelle le devolvió el abrazo y le dio beso en la frente que hizo que él llegase a llorar con más fuerza durante un instante. Se sentía idiota, pero estaba tan inmensamente feliz en ese momento, que poco le importó. La mujer que más amaba en el mundo le correspondía, y eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos tuvo muy claro el rato que estuvieron así, pero para cuando Akari se hubo calmado las tortitas ya hacía rato que se habían enfriando y la gata se había retirado a dormitar en el sofá-cama que seguía abierto. Con Michelle aun sentada en su regazo y rodeándola de la cintura con los brazos, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y ella le respondió acurrucándose contra él. La silla volvió a crujir y sin cambiar posiciones ambos la miraron con cierta desconfianza.

\- No se pensé que te fueses a poner así- reconoció ella acurrucándose contra él- No sé, creí que era más obvio

\- ¿El qué?- musitó amodorrándose contra ella

\- Que…- la oyó carraspear y se separó de él un poco- Que te quiero-alzó la cabeza para mirarla, estaba sonrojada y pese a que un instante posó sus pupilas en él no tardó en apartar la mirada, parecía avergonzada- ¡Te hice una tarta de San Valentín y todo! ¡Pensé que lo entenderías!- la miró con cierta sorpresa al principio, pero luego no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Ya sabes que soy un poco denso para estas cosas

\- ¿Un poco? ¡Has llegado a creer que yo quería olvidar todo esto! Pensé que me conocías más- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos

\- Perdona, perdona….- se disculpó no pudiendo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Sabía que no estaba enfadada de verdad y que sus quejas eran más fruto de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo que de estar molesta.

\- Y para colmo todo ha tenido que pasar en San Valentín- rezongó- ¡No me gusta ese día! Ahora somos un cliché- Akari se echó a reír y ella se giró hacia él con una mirada fulminante- ¿Qué?- le espetó, no obstante sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada brillante le quitaban dureza a su tono severo.

\- Que vas a conseguir que me enamore otra vez de ti

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y enrojeció aún más. Parecía tener la intención de cubrirse la cara con las manos pero no la dejó, y antes de que pudiese huir le plantó un beso en la mejilla que pareció descolocarla aún más. Al oír crujir de nuevo a la silla y esta vez con más fuerza, finalmente se rindieron a la evidencia de que ese mueble no podía con los casi 200 kilogramos de peso que suponían los dos juntos, y Michelle se levantó con bastante reticencia. Se bebió uno de los vasos de zumo de una sentada y él hizo lo mismo así que aprovechó que estaba de pie para llevar los vasos al fregadero y estirar la espalda. Akari utilizó la oportunidad para observarla, sin poder quitar ojo de esos pantalones de pijama y esa cara de osito que seguía tentándole. Él había tocado ese culo, lo había tenido entre sus manos mientras la besaba. Se revolvió en el asiento. Joder, se estaba poniendo cachondo. Otra vez.

\- Deja de mirarme el culo, pervertido

\- ¡Perdón!- se disculpó al instante para a continuación escucharla reírse y acercarse a él para revolverle el pelo.

\- Todavía tenemos cosas que hablar- le dijo ya más tranquila, él asintió- ¿Te parece que lo hagamos mientras desayunamos?

\- Sí- asintió sonriendo.

Era cierto, todavía tenían cosas que hablar, como el qué hacer a partir de ese momento después de lo que había pasado y después de conocer sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que no podrían tener una relación al uso por su situación de alumno y profesora, y que aunque obviasen eso y la tuviesen, su marcha no les permitiría mantenerla. Cuando él volviese a Japón sería de forma permanente, no había opciones a futuro de que se volviesen a reunir. Y dolía, dolía muchísimo, y lo más fácil sería olvidar lo ocurrido, hacer como si nada y seguir siendo amigos, guardándose para ellos mismos sus sentimientos. Pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, y aunque sabían que después dolería más, anhelaban poder pasar juntos los meses que aún le quedaban allí. Tras preguntarle qué prefería tomar, Michelle preparó té para los dos y se sentó en la mesa frente a él. Malditas las ganas que tenía de tocarla, pero no era el momento, tenían una conversación seria pendiente.

\- Bueno y…- Michelle se metió un trozo de tortita en la boca y masticó con ansia- ¿Qué quieres tú?

\- ¿A ti?- dijo entre la pregunta y la afirmación, ella enarcó una ceja- Lo siento, es que no he podido pensar en nada. No sé qué hacer, ni qué quiero exactamente, ni…ni nada la verdad. Sé que quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de…- apretó la mandíbula- Bueno, antes de marcharme- la vio resoplar con una sonrisa

\- Yo sí he pensado algo- no le sorprendió, ella siempre parecía tener la solución a todo- No me gusta del todo, pero creo que es lo más conveniente- apoyó un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano y lo miró como esperando a ver si la estaba atendiendo. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándola a continuar- Seguir como hasta ahora

Hizo una pausa y él la miró con ansia. No podía pretender hacer como si nada. Le mataría el tener que estar a su lado sin poder tocarla, sin poder besarla. Si antes ya le resultaba insoportable ahora que ya sabía lo que era y que era consciente de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos no sería capaz de aguantarlo. Iba a replicarla, pero se contuvo. Si era lo que ella quería, no podía forzarla a tener una relación con él más allá de lo que habían construido hasta el momento. Pero aun así, le jodía.

\- No pongas esa cara- Akari se sobresaltó, no se imaginó que su disgusto se estuviese reflejando en su rostro de forma tan obvia- Aun no he terminado- comió otro pedazo de tortita mientras él apuraba una y se la metía casi entera en la boca- Me refiero a que cuando estemos con los demás seguiremos como hasta ahora - hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de té- Y bueno, podemos aprovechar cuando estemos solos los dos para no reprimirnos- la vio resoplar y pasarse la mano por la cabeza- Bah, no sé siquiera si esto tiene sentido.

Akari reflexionó sobre las palabras de Michelle un momento. Seguir con su relación como hasta entonces, y aprovechar sus momentos de intimidad para no contenerse. Sonaba bien. De hecho si lo pensaba era probablemente la mejor opción que tenían. No tendrían que justificar nada de cara a nadie, pero podrían disfrutar de su tiempo juntos, aunque quizás no fuese tanto como les gustaría. Y sí, sabía que lo pasaría mal cuando la tuviese delante y no pudiese abrazarla o besarla, y era consciente de que se frustraría por no poder llevar una relación normal. Pero eso era infinitamente mejor que no tener nada, o que tenerlo todo, y perderlo cuando se marchase en mayo. Una vez llegase el momento ya verían lo que harían.

\- Sí tiene sentido- le respondió tras unos segundos de incertidumbre- Me gusta

\- ¿De verdad? Cuanto más lo pienso más difícil me parece todo

\- Pues no lo pienses- alargó la mano por la superficie de la mesa y entrelazó los dedos con la que ella tenía apoyada junto a su taza de té.

\- Resulta curioso que me lo digas precisamente tú- le dijo con cierta sorna y una sonrisa ladina. Él se encogió de hombros y soltó una carcajada leve. No le faltaba razón.

\- Lo sé- suspiró- Me gusta la idea

\- ¿De verdad? No quiero imponerte nada, ni que hagamos esto porque yo te lo digo.

\- Tranquila, de verdad creo que es la mejor opción, aunque sé que me voy a frustrar cuando estemos con más gente.

\- Bueno, podemos aprovechar para quedar más veces a solas a partir de ahora- le sonrió- Tenemos mi casa disponible.

Akari asintió con ganas, aun sin terminar de creerse todo lo que estaba pasando. Terminaron de desayunar hablando de temas bastantes más agradables y decidieron que ya que los ingredientes para la lasaña del día anterior que al final no pudo ser ya estaban comprados, se quedaría a comer con ella para no desperdiciarlos. Fregaron juntos, salpicándose con el grifo a ratos, para después volver a montar el sofá y acurrucarse un rato en él hasta que llegase la hora de ir al veterinario con la gata.

Y mientras Akari estaba recostado sobre ella, con Michelle acariciándole la cabeza y el ruido de la televisión de fondo, se dio cuenta de algo. Puede que fuese una locura, o fruto de la emoción que tenía en el momento y necesitase pensarlo más en frío, pero en ese momento lo tuvo claro. Si compartir su vida con Michelle iba a ser algo remotamente similar a lo que estaban teniendo en ese instante, no le importaría mudarse de país si eso implicaba poder seguir a su lado.


	95. Para qué están los amigos

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ****¡Hola y gracias mil por el review! Eme al habla :3. En el fondo y pese a que puedo llegar a ser perversa, soy buena persona y todo xDD. Creéme que la que tenía más ganas de llegar a este capítulo era yo, que es de los que estuvo planeados(aunque luego han ido cambiando bastantes cosas), desde que empezamos a escribir ¡y de eso hace ya más de año y medio!  
****Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado, realmente me asustaba bastante publicar este capítulo por miedo a no cumplir las expectativas que pudierais tener así que no te imagina lo feliz que me hace tu comentario ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**\- Date: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Te aseguramos que las que más ganas teníamos de esto éramos nosotras XDDD. Y ya está hecho, a ver ahora cómo llevan el no poder estar juntos realmente como les gustaría ^^**

**En esta vida todo el mundo duda. Duda de sus entorno, de sus convicciones y creencias, y, sobre todo, duda de sí mismo. ¿Y qué mejor que acudir a tus amigos cuando todo lo demás falla? **

**Tras el sábado de mudanza, con sus bombones y beso de despedida, Keiji se encuentra tremendamente confuso. ¿Qué es todo eso que está sintiendo? ¿Una amistad desmedida? ¿Amor? ¿Gases? Como lo importante no es saber, si no tener el teléfono del que sabe, Keiji decide romper con su vergüenza y buscar a alguien que le ayude a orientarse en el basto mundo de las relaciones románticas... aunque no va a ser tan sencillo. ****No todas las ayudas son útiles, por bienintencionadas que estén.  
**

**En el próximo capítulo, Michelle y Akari lidiarán con sus sentimientos con todos los ojos puestos en ellos. Pero pese a la presión... a nadie le amarga un dulce, sobre todo si se puede compartir.**

**\- Título: Para qué están los amigos  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 12124  
****\- Personajes: Keiji, Shokichi, Joseph, Michelle, Akari, Marcos, Alex, Iván.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**Para qué están los amigos**

Se encontraba caminando hacia el despacho de Shokichi usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrastrar los pies. Keiji bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano y con la otra afianzó el agarre en la bolsa donde llevaba el bento, no fuera a ser que se le cayese en un despiste.

Estaba agotado. No había dormido nada bien. A decir verdad, llevaba unos días sin dormir decentemente, concretamente desde el sábado, el día de la mudanza de Xi. Estaba confuso y molesto consigo mismo, con su cuerpo, por no dejarle descansar. Siempre había sido una persona con buenos hábitos, y eso incluía sus horas de sueño. No era propenso a padecer insomnio. No lo había sufrido prácticamente nunca, si acaso un día, como mucho dos, antes de sus primeras competiciones importantes, siendo más joven, y siendo mayor había aprendido a controlar mejor esos nervios. Por lo menos en esas ocasiones tenía claro el origen pero ahora… vale, no iba a mentir. Ahora también. Tenía claro el motivo de su desvelo. Se llamaba Amelia, con el pelo claro, los ojos azules, preciosa y con una sonrisa encantadora. Su amiga espec… Bufó contrariado. No le salía. ¿Amiga? ¿Solo amiga, aunque fuese especial? ¿Estaba así porque era especial? ¿O porque no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que había pasado? Sí. Ese beso. Lo había recreado tantas veces en su mente que si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir sus labios en la mejilla. Desde entonces cada vez que la veía no se veía capaz de actuar con normalidad. No le salían las palabras y hacía lo indecible por tocarla. Esa mañana incluso le había llegado a quitar una pelusa del pelo sin avisar. La había visto todos los días desde el día de la mudanza cuando él salía a correr y ella a pasear a su perro. Era una dulce y extraña tortura. Encontrarla le hacía más feliz que de costumbre y, al mismo tiempo recordaba el beso y entraba en pánico, se bloqueaba. Por suerte, o por desgracia, eran encuentros breves, pero aun así llegaba a su casa hecho un manojo de nervios y más cansado de lo normal.

Ese era otro problema. Su falta de sueño y su mente revolucionada empezaba a afectar a su estado físico. No de una forma preocupante, pero sentía que no rendía igual que otras veces. Estaba más fatigado y algo irritado. Era molesto. Sobre todo porque no sabía cómo ponerle remedio. Además por si fuera poco era el primer día que iba a ver a Shokichi después de todo lo que había pasado. Le iba a nombrar a Amelia. Lo sabía. Siempre lo hacía, aunque fuese para preguntar si iba a ir ella al gimnasio o no, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Y no, hoy no iba a ir, porque era martes. Le tocaba ir el día anterior, pero había sido fiesta, y los martes no iba al gimnasio. Eso le hacía sentir una incómoda presión en el pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba consejo, o al menos alguien con quien poder desahogarse y sacar todo eso a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas desde el sábado. Por qué no dormía, por qué Amelia se portaba diferente, si era él que no estaba normal, qué significaba ese beso, y si es que realmente estaba enamor… es decir, por qué se sentía así. Pero… ¿y si se lo decía a ella? ¿Y si se reía de él? O peor… ¿y si se ponía pesado con el tema? Era suficiente con lo que se comía la cabeza él solo sin ayuda y ya bastante insistente era sin darle más motivos, pero era su amigo, ¿no? Y necesitaba ayuda. Antes de darse cuenta estaba delante de la puerta de su despacho. La miró como si tras ella fuese a encontrarse con el desafío de su vida. Suspiró profundamente. Según cómo se desarrollase la comida le pediría consejo o no. Ese parecía un buen plan. Levantó el puño en alto y se preparó para llamar.

Dentro, Shokichi vigilaba la hora casi podría decirse que al segundo. Aunque no era lunes, habiendo tenido fiesta el día anterior era como si lo fuese y llevaba ya más tiempo aburrido del que podía soportar… que no era mucho, por lo que no veía el momento de ver a Keiji. Había intentado quedar con él el día anterior, pero le había dicho algo así como que prefería tener el día tranquilo y descansar. Aunque su negativa a verse no le extrañaba especialmente, sí que le había llamado la atención la razón que le dio. Su primera opción fue pensar que había quedado con Amelia, ya fuese ese mismo día o el domingo, por lo que prefirió no insistir y en su lugar decidió aguantarse hasta verle en persona y preguntar. Enterarse el día de la Super Bowl en su casa que el boxeador había ido con Amelia al cine le había emocionado muchísimo, incluso pasando por alto el detalle de no decirle nada. Hacían una pareja maravillosa, y aunque Keiji lo negase, le veía más feliz.

Qué raro. Miró la hora. Habían pasado algo más de cinco minutos de la hora a la que solían quedar. Keiji era muy puntual, así que le extrañaba que no estuviese ahí ya, cuando, de no llegar a la hora, era porque solía llegar antes. Miró su móvil por si acaso. No tenía ningún mensaje. Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa y frunció los labios. Pues no pensaba trabajar más. Ya había recogido todo. Su sensación de desasosiego se alivió cuando por fin oyó los ansiados golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Adelanteee! – Canturreó con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. Con permiso…

La alegría que había sentido un instante antes se desvaneció al ver a Keiji. La voz desganada con la que había saludado acompañaba a su gesto, que en lugar de estar tranquilo y relajado como normalmente, estaba roto por un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Le notó algo pálido, y tras dejar su comida en la mesa, se dejó caer en la silla enfrente de él, casi abatido. Entonces pudo ver algo que no había visto nunca en Keiji. Ojeras. No estaban especialmente marcadas, ni resaltaban extraordinariamente, pero su mera presencia disparó todas sus alarmas.

\- _Keiji, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?_ – Preguntó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Su amigo levantó la cabeza con pánico en sus ojos.

\- _No, no, no_. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿_Qué va a pasar? Estoy bien_.

\- _Tienes mala cara_. – Insistió.

Empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. Una cosa era que no estuviese bien, y otra querer ocultárselo cuando las evidencias hablaban por sí solas. Keiji no sabía mentir, principalmente porque no le gustaba. De hecho intentó pensar algún momento en el que lo hubiese hecho, o intentado hacer, y no se le ocurría ninguno. Además, ¿por qué ocultárselo a él? Siempre le había contado todas sus preocupaciones. Era casi como un padre para él.

\- _No es nada, de verdad_. – Keiji se pasó los dedos por los ojos, desmintiendo sus palabras. – _No he dormido bien, eso es todo_.

\- _¿Tú?_ – Se extrañó. – _No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?_

\- _No, no estoy enfermo, estoy bien_. – Respondió soltando el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Notó cierta irritación y nerviosismo en su voz.

\- _Te pasa algo_. – Sentenció. Entonces se dio cuenta. Ojeras, cansancio, mentir sobre su estado, evitar el tema, algo que no le contaría a su "padre"… Cómo no lo había visto antes. – _Uy. Esto es serio_.

\- _¿Qué?_ – Preguntó a la defensiva. – _¿El qué?_

\- _¿Ha pasado algo con Amelia? No habréis discutido o algo así, ¿verdad?_

\- _¡¿EH?!_ – Saltó como un resorte. – _NO, NO ES AMELIA_. – Respiró un par de veces agitadamente antes de seguir en un tono más normal. – _¿Por qué tienes que mencionar siempre a Amelia? Amelia está bien, yo estoy bien, estamos los dos bien, no ha pasado nada. Nada. _

Bingo. Casi había oído la campanilla de la victoria. Le miró con ternura. Desde luego esa chica estaba transformando el mundo de Keiji a pasos agigantados y él parecía estar dándose cuenta justo ahora. Verle tan sumamente confuso le resultaba muy adorable. Solo esperaba que no hubiese pasado algo serio.

\- _Vamos, que entonces estás así por Am…_

\- _¿Podemos comer ya, por favor?_ – Interrumpió con evidente tensión en la voz. – _Tengo que volver luego al gimnasio_.

\- _¿Seguro? ¿No prefieres hablar de ello?_ – Preguntó decepcionado. Keiji estaba demasiado serio y tampoco quería enfadarle. Oyó cómo chascaba la lengua.

\- _Luego… Si acaso luego hablamos_. – Respondió evasivo. – _Prefiero comer antes_.

En vista de la situación, Shokichi preparó el pequeño mantel que tenía para poner encima de la mesa y sacó su propio bento. Keiji no parecía dispuesto a darle conversación tan fácilmente, por lo que optó por contarle su propio fin de semana. Dado que él no había estado disponible, había quedado con Sylvester para pasar la tarde con él, tomar unas cervezas y ver la tele. También le habló de una de sus incorporaciones a su acuario de corales, y que tenía ganas de volver a reunir a todos en su casa, por ver qué tal les iba. Tenía la certeza casi absoluta de que Keiji le estaba ignorando o, al menos, no estaba prestándole toda su atención. Le notaba ausente, dejaba la mirada perdida y hasta jugueteaba con sus palillos en el arroz que llevaba, y apenas intervenía. A medida que bajaba la comida en sus bentos, más aumentaba el nerviosismo del pelirrojo. De pronto, metió la mano en su bolsa y para su sorpresa sacó…

\- _¿Un zumo?_ – Preguntó Shokichi extrañado. Su amigo solía evitar los zumos comerciales por su elevado contenido en azúcar.

\- _Sí_. – Se encogió de hombros, evitando mirarle. – _Me apetecía_.

_\- ¿Ah, sí?_

_\- Sí, ¿por qué?_

_\- No, no, por nada._

Eso sí que era raro. Conocía a Keiji desde hace años. No era una persona a la que estuviese acostumbrado a ver nervioso o alterado, así que no era muy consciente de cómo se comportaba en esas ocasiones. Lo que sí tenía claro es lo estricto que era en el tema alimentación, y si se estaba "excediendo" en ese aspecto, es que realmente estaba preocupado. ¿Y si no era lo que pensaba y era algo serio? Vio como daba un buen sorbo a la edulcorada bebida y suspiraba profundamente. Era como un libro abierto. Siguió charlando a la espera de que su amigo se sintiese lo suficientemente cómodo como para contarle qué le pasaba exactamente. Shokichi se acabó su bento y se recostó en su asiento.

-_¡Oh!_ – Se incorporó revolviendo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. – _Con eso de ser San Valentín el sábado me regalaron un paquete de bombones en una tienda donde me compro mis antojitos_. – Comentó alegremente sacando una pequeña caja roja encima de la mesa abriéndola en el espacio que había entre los dos. Se observaban un par de huecos en el plástico amarillo del interior. – _¿Te apetece uno? Sé que me vas a decir que no pero…_

_\- ¿Son de licor?_ – Preguntó Keiji interrumpiéndole.

\- _¿Eh?_ – Shokichi se rascó la mejilla mirándolos. – _No… bueno, déjame ver_. – Cogió la tapa. – _Este y este sí_. – Dijo señalando dos de los bombones de la caja. – _El resto no._

_\- Vale. Gracias_.

Ante la atónica mirada de Shokichi, Keiji eligió un bombón al azar de entre los que quedaban y se lo metió a la boca, masticando con calma con la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la habitación. El rector cogió un bombón también sin perderse detalle. Oyó que su amigo murmuraba algo como "estos no son caseros…" pero hizo como que no se había dado cuenta. Le valía con el respingo que dio al acabar la frase. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Keiji se rascaba el hombro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y Shokichi simuló estar muy interesado en leer las características de los bombones que quedaban.

\- _Por cierto, Keiji…_

_\- Ya va, ya va_. – Interrumpió con un resoplido. – _Estoy pensando por dónde empezar._

\- _Oh_. – Shokichi le miró pestañeando un par de veces. – _No iba a insistir, solo iba a preguntarte cuándo va a ser tu próximo combate_.

\- _Ah_. – Un furioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. – _E-este fin de semana. Ya te lo había comentado._

_\- Sí, es verdad._ – Reconoció con voz tranquila. – _¿Lo sabe Amelia-chan?_

\- _¿A-Amelia?_ – Su sonrojo se intensificó. – _Eh… no_. – Apartó la vista. – _No, supongo que no lo sabe._

_\- Deberías decírselo_. – Shokichi cogió otro bombón.

\- _No le entusiasma el boxeo_. – Dijo en voz baja. – Cr_eo que ella preferiría no saberlo._

_\- ¿Eso crees?_ – Inquirió. – _Pues a mí me parece que deberías decírselo._

_\- No quiero que se preocupe_. – Respondió con el gesto grave. A Shokichi la estampa le recordó a un Keiji mucho más joven, diciendo lo mismo refiriéndose a su madre. Le sonrió amable.

\- _De acuerdo_. – Replicó. – _Pero si se pondrá triste si se entera después._ – Se hizo en silencio de nuevo. Fijó la vista en el pelirrojo. Seguía sin mirarle, con el ceño fruncido y pensativo. – _Keiji, no te voy a obligar a contarme nada, ni te voy a forzar. Si quieres contármelo, te escucho, pero si prefieres dejarlo para otra ocasión, también estará bien. Te escucharé cuando quieras_.

Keiji se removió en el asiento mirándole con cierta sorpresa. Al pronunciar esas palabras parte de su tensión se había aliviado notablemente, aunque permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar finalmente.

\- _Me gustaría contarte algo_. – Empezó diciendo con inseguridad. – _Pero quiero que te lo tomes en serio. _

_\- Claro, lo que quieras._

_\- Verás…_ \- Se rascó el hombro. – _No sé si conoces a la amiga de Amelia, Xi. _

_\- ¿Amiga de Amelia?_ – Repitió extrañado. – _La he visto con una chica morena…_

_\- Sí, esa. _

Shokichi asintió confuso y algo decepcionado viendo a Keiji suspirar profundamente otra vez. Esperaba que le contase algo de la propia Amelia, no de su amiga. No quería sacar ninguna conclusión precipitada, así que le dejó hablar.

\- _El caso es que esa mujer es muy… eh…_ \- Frunció el gesto intentando buscar una palabra adecuada. – _Intensa, por así decir, y no me siento cómodo con ella._

_\- Aham_. – Shokichi estaba expectante.

\- _Amelia y ella son muy amigas, muy cercanas_. – Remarcó. – _De hecho Xi ha estado viviendo de forma temporal en casa de Amelia, y se llevan muy bien_. – El rector asintió animándole a seguir. – _Bien. El caso es que Xi se buscó un piso aparte… y Amelia estaba un poco afectada por ello. Nada grave_. – Se apresuró a explicar. – _Simplemente era por la mudanza en sí. Ella misma me dijo que era mejor que viviesen por separado, porque son muy diferentes. Entonces aunque no creo que Xi y yo seamos muy compatibles, me ofrecí para ayudar con la mudanza… que fue el sábado._

_\- Oh_. – Ese dato renovó el interés de Shokichi. Aunque él no tuviese nadie especial para celebrarlo, tenía constancia de la señalada fecha.

\- _Bueno, pues eso, fui a su casa. ¡Y Xi no había acabado! Además estaba… a ver, estaba vestida, pero casi no, quiero decir, iba muy descocada ¿es que no tiene vergüenza? Sabía que iba a ir yo, ¿lo hace para molestarme o qué?_ – Protestó, casi ofendido. – _Porque luego encima…_

_\- ¿No os lleváis bien?_ – La pregunta de Shokichi calmó un poco a Keiji, que estaba elevando el tono.

\- _No es eso… creo._ – Respondió inseguro. – _No lo sé. Por mi parte no tengo problemas, pero creo que no le caigo bien a ella y se puso a discutir con Amelia por mi culpa. Es que me dio una caja que pesaba mucho, y me dijo que tenía un set de pesas_. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – _¿Para qué quiere algo así? Viene al gimnasio, la gente no suele tener pesas en casa cuando va al gimnasio. Bueno, tú sí, y Joseph, pero es diferente y…_

_\- Keiji, Keiji_. – Dijo llamando la atención del boxeador. – _Céntrate. ¿Por qué discutieron por tu culpa?_

_\- Ah… bueno_. – Se rascó el hombro algo avergonzado. – _Xi se metió conmigo por ir al videoclub y Amelia intervino diciendo que me dejase tranquilo._

_\- Vamos, te defendió_. – Concluyó Shokichi con voz juguetona.

\- _N-no fue eso exactamente_. – Replicó con la boca pequeña. – _Además, da igual, porque ya le dejé claro a Xi que no intento aprovecharme de Amelia, que para mí es…_ \- Se cortó de repente, enrojeciendo y evitando mirar a Shokichi. – _Es… es Amelia. Y ya está_. – Farfulló precipitadamente. – _Pero luego tuve que bajar con Xi en ascensor y que si sabía que había más que eso, que si yo era muy obvio y que si me iba a tener vigilado. Y… y bueno, luego llevamos las cosas al piso nuevo, pero Xi se olvidó las llaves y nos quedamos solos Amelia y yo. Me dijo que no le diese importancia a lo que dice Xi, pero para ella es importante, y debería caerle bien, ¿no? Pero luego me dice esas cosas. Creo que Xi no quiere que me acerque a Amelia, pero a mí me importa mucho Amelia. Y habla como si supiese más que yo, pero yo sé cómo soy yo, ¿no? ¿Qué es tan obvio? Yo no soy obvio, me comporto normal, ¡pero me hace pensar cosas! Así que luego fuimos a comer los tres, porque preparé onigiris y por la tarde fuimos a llevar lo que quedaba, pero claro, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que me dijo, y no sé cómo tengo que sentirme con todo esto. Pensé en irme a casa, pero tampoco quería porque Amelia estaba nerviosa y…_

_\- Keiji, no estoy viendo a dónde quieres llegar_. – Shokichi le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – _Y la verdad es que me estoy perdiendo un poco_. – El pelirrojo resopló. Era raro que el hablase tanto de golpe y casi podía ver su frente perlada del estrés y el esfuerzo.

\- _Después de llevar todo al piso nos volvimos a quedar a solas Amelia y yo_. – Dijo más apaciguado. _– Porque Xi quería celebrar lo de su nuevo piso. Entonces Amelia…_

_\- ¿Amelia qué?_ – Le instó a seguir.

\- _M-me… ¡me dio bombones caseros!_ – Espetó.

Durante unos segundos Shokichi solo oyó ruido blanco en su cerebro entremezclado con la última frase del pelirrojo. Cuando al fin procesó la información, se llevó ambas manos a la boca sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- _Bombones caseros_. – Dijo Shokichi para asegurarse.

_\- Sí._

\- Honmei-choko. – Insistió.

_\- Sí._

_\- A solas._

_\- Sí. _

_\- Keiji, amigo mío, sabes bien que signif…_

_\- ¡Es que ese es el problema!_ – Dijo interrumpiéndole. – _Porque lo estuvimos hablando por culpa de Xi, que en Japón en San Valentín los chicos no regalan flores, que son las chicas las que regalan chocolate y Amelia dijo que no sabía, pero luego me dio los bombones, entonces lo tenía que saber, pero ¿para qué iba a mentirme? Me dijo que era por ayudar, pero luego se comportaba raro._

_\- ¿Pero los cogiste?_ – Preguntó Shokichi.

\- _Sí, claro._ – Respondió con obviedad. – _Seguro que le llevó trabajo hacerlo, no podía rechazarlos, pero no sé con qué intención me los dio_. – Se pasó las manos por la cabeza. – _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

\- _Bueno_. – Respondió con tranquilidad y sonrisa ladina. – _Quedan algo menos de un mes para que le compres algo para el _White Day.

\- _¿Y qué le compro? _– Preguntó casi desesperado.

\- _¡Ahí está! ¡Qué emoción! Entonces aceptas sus sentimientos y además los correspondes_. – Shokichi sonreía de oreja a oreja con los ojos brillantes. – _¡Estoy tan feliz!_

\- _¿Eh?_ – Keiji le miró confuso. – _Sus sent_… - Enrojeció de nuevo. – _No, no, no. No puede ser eso. Dijo que eran por la mudanza_. – Su voz estaba carente de confianza en sus palabras.

\- _Eso fue por vergüenza_. – Contradijo Shokichi al momento. – _A ver, Keiji, piénsalo. ¿De verdad crees lo que acabas de decir? ¿Por qué iba a esperar a dártelo a solas? Además, ¿me vas a decir que no te hizo ni un poquito de ilusión?_

\- _S-sí…_ \- Murmuró. – S_-supongo que sí., pero…_

_\- Hasta piensas regalarle algo en el White Day_. – Keiji se abstuvo de responder. – _Amelia es más que una amiga para ti en este momento, ¿me equivoco?_

\- _¡N-no lo sé!_ – Admitió derrotado. – _Estoy muy confuso. Nunca… nunca me había sentido así antes. Por eso lo estoy hablando contigo_.

\- _Ay. Ay, ay, ay._ – Se inclinó sobre la mesa para observar a su amigo de cerca. – _¡Tú estás enamorado!_

_\- Yo no he dicho eso_. – Se defendió el pelirrojo. – _¿De dónde lo sacas?_

\- _Una mujer te roba el sueño por las noches, te hace sentir diferente, es una "amiga especial" para ti y tartamudeas cada vez que hablas de ella_. – Enumeró. – _¿Necesitas más pruebas?_

_\- P- pero Amelia siempre ha sido una amiga para mí_. – Respondió casi convencido.

\- _Los sentimientos cambian._

_\- Ya, claro_. – Se cruzó de brazos. – _¿Y cómo puedo saber si esto es algo más?_

_\- ¡Llevo meses esperando este momento!_ – Exclamó Shokichi sobreexcitado revolviendo en un cajón del escritorio. – _¡Aquí está!_ – Sacó una revista y se la tendió a Keiji. – _Tienes que hacer el test de la página 12_. – Apuntó con el dedo a una esquina de la portada.

\- _"Test: Amigos… ¿o algo más?"_ – Leyó Keiji. Levantó la vista con expresión extrañada. Era una revista de Octubre. – _¿Qué es esto?_

_\- Para saber si estás enamorado_. – Contestó con obviedad.

\- _Eso ya lo sé_. – Replicó. – _Quiero decir que por qué me lo das. No creo que una revista me ayude en mi caso concreto. _

_\- ¿Cómo que no?_ – Preguntó Shokichi casi ofendido. – _Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo pruebes. _

_\- No me estás tomando en serio_. – Dijo Keiji ofuscado dejando la revista en la mesa. – _Te ríes de mí._

_\- Mira, hagamos un trato_. – Empujó la revista hacia él. – _Tú pruebas a leerla, no tienes nada que perder. Si crees que te saca de dudas me invitas a comer, y si crees que no, te invitaré yo a lo que tú quieras. _

Keiji le observó en silencio valorando sus opciones. Seguía sin creerse que una revista que se leían miles de personas pudiera ayudarle en su caso concreto, pero aun así no le haría daño echarle un vistazo… al menos eso esperaba. Además Shokichi tampoco le había ofrecido una gran ayuda, o una solución a su estado actual, y tampoco quería preguntárselo de forma más directa. Su respuesta había sido ese conjunto de papeles grapados frente a él con la foto de una chica ligera de ropa. Al fijarse un poco más leyó cosas como "Pasa al ataque: Guía para que caiga a tus pies" o "Luce tu cuerpo hasta en invierno". Arrugó la nariz. ¿De dónde había sacado esto su amigo?

\- _Me dirás el resultado del test, ¿eh, pillín?_ – Dijo Shokichi alzando las cejas de forma sugerente. – _Aunque bueno, ya sé lo que te va a dar, jijiji_. – En ese momento abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – _¡Acabo de tener una gran idea! ¡Voy a hacerte yo las preguntas!_ – Alargó la mano hacia la revista, pero Keiji fue más rápido y la apartó del ansioso hombretón.

\- _¡No!_ – La apretó contra él temiendo por su intimidad. – _Me tengo que ir, es tarde, no hay tiempo_. – Soltó de carrerilla. – _Ya lo haré_.

\- _Jo_. – La cara de Shokichi fue como la de un niño al que le niegan caramelos antes de comer. – _Pero me tienes que decir lo que te da, ¿eh?_

_\- Cuando lo haga_. – Metió todas las cosas en su bolsa precipitadamente. – _Hoy… hoy estaré ocupado_. – Se levantó al terminar e hizo una pequeña reverencia de puros nervios. – _Si me disculpas_… - Dando media vuelta, se dirigió a la salida sin dudarlo.

\- _Keiji_. – Le detuvo cuando tenía la mano en el picaporte. El pelirrojo giró la cabeza. – _Recuerda que tienes que pensar en Amelia cuando lo hagas._

Salió del despacho sin siquiera dignarse en contestar a su amigo. Caminó a grandes zancadas notando la cara ardiendo otra vez. ¡Claro que iba a pensar en ella! Es de lo que se trataba todo aquello, ¿no? Además, como si últimamente pudiese pensar en otra cosa. La mujer ocupaba su mente gran parte de su tiempo, y estar viéndola con relativa frecuencia no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Siendo honestos, tampoco es que quisiera dejar de recordarla, lo que quería era saber qué era eso que estaba sintiendo desde el sábado que incrementaba las ganas de tenerla cerca. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que esa tarde no iba a estar en el gimnasio. Ya la había visto esa mañana, y la vería a la mañana siguiente, pero aunque cada vez que la viese notaba los nervios en el estómago… Se moría de ganas de preguntarle por el beso a la puerta de su casa, pero cada vez que lo intentaba la pregunta moría en sus labios. Suspiró profundamente recolocando la revista para que no asomase. Le daba vergüenza que le viesen con ella, pero, aunque fuese infantil, puede que le ayudase a aclararse. En el fondo, en una parte recóndita dentro de él, era perfectamente consciente de lo que pasaba, pero no quería escuchar esa vocecita insistente. Le asustaba llegar a escucharla, abrir esa puerta a una parte de él que no conocía, dejarse llevar por ello y no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones. Si ese dichoso test tenía la solución que se negaba a ver…

Giró una esquina perdido el sus pensamientos y una mano en su hombro le impidió chocarse con la persona que apareció ante él. Se detuvo confuso y al levantar la cabeza se encontró nada más y nada menos que con un sonriente Joseph.

\- ¡Keiji! – Saludó con alegría. – ¡Qué raro verte por aquí! ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien… ¿eh? – Miró a su alrededor. No tenía muy claro en qué punto de la facultad estaba, pero desde luego no donde esperaba. – E-estaba yendo al gimnasio.

\- ¿Dando un rodeo? – Preguntó insinuante sin perder la sonrisa. – ¿Necesitas despejarte?

\- ¿Despejarme? No, no, no. – Inconscientemente apretó la bolsa que llevaba. – Me he despistado, eso es todo.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó sinceramente interesado. – No tienes buen aspecto.

\- Sí, sí. – Dijo con falso énfasis. – Todo perfecto.

\- ¿Seguro? ¡Vamos hombre! – Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, mirándole con una ceja alzada. – Sabes que no puedes mentirme. Venga. – Le dio un par de golpes en el brazo. – Charlemos un rato.

\- Joseph, no, de verdad. – Intentó librarse de su brazo, pero le tenía bien agarrado. – Tengo un poco de prisa.

\- ¿Qué tal está Amelia? – Espetó el rubio de repente. Keiji palideció a ojos vista.

\- B-bien. Está bien. – Tragó saliva con dificultad. – ¿P-por qué me preguntas a mí?

\- Bueno, eres tú el que más tiempo pasa con ella. – Acercó la cara a la suya. – ¿Me equivoco? Incluso vais al cine juntos. – El pelirrojo enmudeció y Joseph le soltó de golpe. – Disculpa. – Se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto afectado. – No quería agobiarte. Me ha parecido que necesitabas ayuda, me he metido antes incluso de que la pidas y te he hecho sentir incómodo. Mis disculpas.

\- No, tranquilo. – Keiji se sintió culpable. – No he dormido muy bien, eso es todo.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – Ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

\- No. Bueno, puede que sí pero… No, no. – Cambió de idea sacudiendo la cabeza. – No he dicho nada. – Resopló, molesto consigo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces sí o no? – Indagó Joseph divertido.

\- No… creo. – Se pasó una mano por la cara. – Tengo que volver al gimnasio.

\- Permíteme acompañarte a la salida, entonces.

Keiji aceptó. Si seguía vagando por los pasillos de la facultad no iba a salir de allí en lo que le quedaba de vida. Notaba la mirada de Joseph sobre él. ¿Tan mal aspecto tenía? Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se le estaba haciendo el día eterno.

\- No sabía que te gustaba leer revistas. – Comentó Joseph con tono casual señalando a su bolsa.

\- ¡N-no es mía! ¡Es de Shokichi! – Dijo al punto intentando oculatarla. – Me la dio él.

\- ¿Algún artículo interesante? – A Keiji le pareció notar cierta sorna en la pregunta.

\- No lo sé, la he cogido porque se ha puesto pesado, nada más.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te está quitando el sueño? Si no es indiscreción.

\- Pues… no… no lo sé. – Miró por la ventana del pasillo, evitando la cara de Joseph.

\- ¿Mal de amores? – Insinuó comprensivo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – Preguntó a su vez.

\- Las mejores mujeres son las que roban el sueño, ¿lo sabías? – Joseph rio. – Bueno, no sé si son las mejores, pero desde luego son las más interesantes.

\- Yo no he dicho que me quite el sueño una mujer. – Balbuceó inseguro.

\- No, desde luego. – Concedió con una sonrisa misteriosa. – Aunque si fuese así te diría que no te preocupases.

\- ¿Por qué? – Ni de broma le pediría consejo directo a Joseph, pero le interesaba su respuesta.

\- Porque en tu caso, seguro que es una buena mujer de la que enamorarse. – Lució una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Además, tienes las de ganar. – Le guiñó un ojo mientras salía del edificio. – A fin de cuentas, Amelia también te corresponde.

\- ¡¿EH?! – Se detuvo en seco en mitad de la puerta.

\- Uy. – Joseph se llevó una mano a la boca. – ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Bueno, no importa. – Giró elegantemente sobre sus talones. – Nos despedimos aquí. Volveré a mi despacho, tengo que echarle un ojo al último informe de Michelle. Nos vemos.

Dejó a Keiji boquiabierto en la entrada de la facultad, pero cuando éste quiso reaccionar Joseph ya estaba lejos. Agarrando la bolsa con sus cosas cerca de él y absurdamente atento a todo su entorno, volvió casi corriendo al gimnasio. Entró sin pensarlo y se permitió respirar. Se sentía a salvo ahí, era casi como su segunda casa. Tras un saludo escueto informó de que estaría en su despacho por si alguien le necesitaba y se metió en el mismo. Rodeó su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla con un resoplido, dejando la dichosa bolsa en el suelo. Abrió la agenda donde apuntaba las cosas pendientes, pero lo había finiquitado todo esa mañana, y a esa hora tampoco había mucha gente en el gimnasio, así que no tenía mucho que hacer. Le dedicó una mirada de refilón a la revista, como si fuese a atacarle de un momento a otro. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no la miraría hasta estar en la intimidad de su casa, pero la duda le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¿De verdad iba a encontrar algo que le ayudase? Tamborileó con los dedos encima de la mesa. Quizá podría echar ahora un vistazo.

Se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada antes de dejar la revista sobre la mesa, observándolo como un alumno observa el examen de esa asignatura que apenas se ha estudiado. Al abrirla se topó con el índice y echó un vistazo. Se encontró con una listado de reportajes serios entremezclados con secciones tipo "Sexualidad: No todos los penes son iguales" o "Belleza: Tonifica tu cuerpo, los mejores ejercicios". Arrugó la nariz como hiciera previamente. Viendo el variopinto contenido sus expectativas respecto al test estaban cayendo picado. Pese a todo, y sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió ignorar todo lo demás e ir directamente a la página indicada. Se encontró dos coloridas hojas donde en grande se leía el título "¿Amigos… o algo más?". Leyó el texto introductorio.

"_¿Qué sientes cuando ves a esa persona especial? ¿Pálpitos, sudoraciones? ¿Es solo una buena amistad y lo estás confundiendo con otra cosa? Que no cunda el pánico. En este número te haremos las preguntas claves para saber si quieres darle un abrazo fraternal o un envolverte con esa persona bajo las sábanas de tu cama. Apunta tus respuestas y comprueba el resultado a la vuelta de la página. ¡Se honesto!"_

Cogió un bolígrafo y una cuartilla de las que tenía para notas y se dispuso a leer la primera pregunta. Se quedó descolocado. En esencia la primera cuestión le preguntaba si él creía estar enamorado de esa persona. Las respuestas iban de sí a no, pasando por "Obvio que no, por eso hago este test" o "simplemente me aburría". Parpadeó un par de veces. Estuvo a punto de responder que lo hacía porque no lo sabía, pero… ¿era cierto eso? En el fondo si estuviese convencido de que no sentía nada raro, no estaría haciendo eso, pero no era así. Se rascó la cabeza con el bolígrafo. Naturalmente sólo debería escoger una, pero… apuntó tanto la que pensaba inicialmente como la de sí… ya luego valoraría con cuál se quedaba.

Siguiente pregunta. Le ponía en la situación de que esa persona especial había sufrido un accidente de coche y le avisaban para decirle que estaba en el hospital, que qué haría. Las opciones eran dejar todo e ir corriendo a verla, mandar un mensaje para preguntar qué tal estaba, esperar que alguien más le informase de la situación o pasar del tema. Aquí sí que no dudó. Si a Amelia le pasase algo dejaría todo para ir a verla.

Algo más animado al tener una respuesta clara, leyó la siguiente. Hablaba sobre qué le gustaba más, que si el culo, la sonrisa, el pelo o su pecho. ¿A qué venía eso? Para él Amelia era más que eso. Intentó valorar las opciones. No se había fijado nunca en su trasero… así que esa opción la descartó. Y del resto… pensó en su pecho. Eso le hizo sentir un calor repentino. Sí, sí, lo había visto, pero ¿era lo que más le gustaba? Desde luego despertaba en él un placer carnal que no podía evitar pero… Realmente lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa. Verla feliz.

Al leer la siguiente pregunta estuvo a punto de tirar la revista a la basura de pura vergüenza. Le preguntaban si se acostaría con ella, y como respuestas, un sí, un no, un no lo sé, con diferentes matices y un "solo sería sexo". Es última opción la descartó al momento. Y la negativa… también debería descartarla. Con lo cual sólo le quedaba un "sí" y un "no lo sé". Decidió apuntar ambas con mano temblorosa. Pensaba quemar el papel de las respuestas en cuanto llegase a la solución, por si acaso. Si eso llegase a las manos equivocadas sería el hazmerreír de todos hasta el fin de los días, además de exponer sus intimidades a todo el mundo.

Miró el reloj. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo y apenas llevaba la mitad del test. La turbación causada por la última pregunta había trastocado la poca templanza que le quedaba. Había preguntas sobre si conocía a sus amigas, si habían quedado alguna vez a solas entre otras muchas acerca de su relación, o de lo celoso que podría ser. Tuvo que agradecer incluso a los dioses de planteas extintos que Shokichi no llegase a hacerle todas esas preguntas o se habría muerto allí mismo. Además en muchas ocasiones o no encontraba una respuesta que se adaptase a él o dudaba porque varias respuestas coincidían. Cuando acabó por fin escribió la repuesta de la última, tenía un extraño agotamiento mental. Ni siquiera pensó en repasarlo. Al girar la hoja, descubrió que las respuestas estaban valoradas con 0, 1, 3 y 5. Apuntó diligentemente las puntuaciones de cada pregunta, descubriendo con horror la frecuencia con la que el 3 y el 5 se repetían. Lo sumó todo. Dos veces. Había cuatro posibles conclusiones y él estaba en… la segunda.

"_Sí, es más que amistad. Estás enamorado. Deberías haberte dado cuenta hace tiempo, esa persona no te es indiferente, y no te comportas con ella como con cualquiera. No es hora de refrenar tus sentimientos. Además, ¿qué tienes que perder? Ya sois amigos, pero a ninguno de los dos os apetece conformaros solo con eso. Seguro que tus colegas piensan lo mismo, si es que no te lo han insinuado ya. Sé valiente, y da el paso. ¡Seguro que no te arrepentirás!"_

Parpadeó varias veces. Volvió a sumar sus resultados. No había duda, esa era la solución que le había dado sin ningún género de dudas. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Dar el paso? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho una revista? Vale, admitía que Amelia era más que una amiga… y que la quería… pero no sabía si a nivel romántico. Desde luego sufriría si le pasase algo, pero también si le pasase a cualquiera de sus amigos. Claro que ese beso… o que prefería su compañía a otras. Se había animado a aprender a manejar mejor el móvil para comunicarse con ella, y tenía ganas de volver al cine juntos pero…

Dejó salir una exhalación exasperada. Iba a repasar el test y determinar mejor las que tenía dudosas, a ver cuáles eran. Puede que simplemente se estuviese dejando llevar por el momento y no estuviese contestando con claridad. Estaba tan concentrado que no oyó los dos toques en la puerta que indicaban la peligrosa presencia de otra persona en la sala, hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

\- Buenas tardes d Kei…

\- ¡AH! – En un impulso tiró la revista bajo el escritorio y agarró el ratón del ordenador simulando mirar algo intensamente en la pantalla apagada.

\- ¿Keiji? – Preguntó Michelle. – ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

\- Ah, sí, sí. – Respondió quitándole importancia. – Estaba concentrado y me has asustado.

\- No te vi por la sala y quería pasar a saludarte. – Le miró intensamente. – ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Yo? Nada. – Se encogió de hombros sin mirarle a la cara. – Aquí estaba, con el ordenador. – Señaló a la pantalla con la barbilla.

\- Keiji, está apagado.

\- ¿Eh? Q-qué dices. – Su coartada se estaba yendo al traste. – No está apagado.

\- Pues no estoy oyendo el ventilador. – Dijo con retintión.

\- ¿Los ordenadores tienen ventiladores? – La afirmación le sorprendió tanto que acababa de olvidar que su mentira no había colado. Michelle rio por lo bajo.

\- Sí, los tienen. – Se llevó la mano a la boca, carcajeándose con disimulo. – Y suenan, algunos mucho, como el tuyo.

\- Oh… entiendo… - Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. – Lo siento.

\- ¿Y bien? – Michelle llevó una mano a la cadera mirándole con interés. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces?

\- Ah… pues… - Tapó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo con la mano. – No es nada.

\- ¿Viene Amelia hoy?

\- Pues no. – Su tono de pena al responder le sorprendió incluso a él mismo. – La vi por la mañana. Está bien.

\- Keiji, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada? – Michelle arrugó el gesto. – Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Es que… Creo que… que… - Tragó saliva, mirando al hueco de su mesa donde antes estaba leyendo las indiscretas preguntas. – … creo que me gusta Amelia.

Nada más decirlo, entrecerró los ojos esperando risas o cualquier tipo de burla, pero al no recibir nada de eso, levantó la cabeza. Se encontró a Michelle sonriendo de oreja a oreja con los ojos brillantes. La verdad es que ahora que se fijaba parecía que estaba más guapa de lo habitual, pero no supo detectar el motivo. Simplemente parecía que desprendía un aura diferente.

\- Me alegro mucho, Keiji. – Respondió Michelle con sinceridad. – ¿Te vas a declarar a Amelia?

\- N-no, no, no es tan fácil. – Balbuceó atribulado. – Digo que me gusta… pero no sé si es cierto, ¿y si simplemente es una buena amiga y estoy malinterpretando cosas?

\- A ver, vamos a hablar seriamente.

Michelle cogió la silla destinada a los clientes con intención de ponerla a su lado y hablar cara a cara, pero al dar la vuelta al escritorio algo llamó su atención. Tras colocarse, para horror de Keiji que se quedó helado, se agachó para recoger la revista que había quedado tirada en el suelo. La miró con atención. En su rostro había una mezcla de incredulidad y divertimento a partes iguales.

\- ¿Desde cuando lees estas revistas?

\- ¡No es mía! – Explicó sintiéndose ansioso. – ¡Es de Shokichi!

\- Bueno, de Shokichi me creo que lea estas chorradas. – Dijo con una carcajada nasal. – Pero, ¿por qué la tienes tú? – La cara del pelirrojo se puso del mismo color que su pelo al oír la pregunta.

\- M-me… me dijo que hiciera el test.

\- ¿El test…?

La mujer volvió su atención a la portada y, esta vez sí, no pudo contener las carcajadas. Tampoco era una risa burlona, pero la situación le resultaba extremadamente divertida. El aspecto serio y avergonzado del boxeador estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Se obligó a relajarse para no hacer sufrir más a su amigo e intentando mantener la compostura. Por curiosidad morbosa buscó el test que le había mencionado Keiji y estuvo leyendo por encima las preguntas. Tuvo que usar la propia revista para tapar la incontrolable sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Carraspeó posandola en la mesa antes de volverse al pelirrojo que parecía a punto de escuchar sentencia por robo a mano armada y agresión a una ancianita.

\- A ver… - Se le escapó una pequeña carcajada que disimuló con tos. – ¿De verdad crees que necesitas hacer esto para saber cómo te sientes? – Keiji agachó la cabeza. – Ya por curiosidad, ¿qué te salió?

\- Pues… - Se encogió de hombros. – Que sí.

\- Que sí qué.

\- Que sí, que… que me gusta Amelia. – Murmuró.

\- Vale. – Michelle sonrió con ternura. – Ahora piénsalo, ¿crees que necesitabas la revista para saberlo?

\- Pero es mi amiga.

\- ¿Y? – Michelle alzó una ceja. – Yo también soy tu amiga, ¿no? Y los sentimientos cambian. ¿Soy yo igual que Amelia?

\- No, pero… - Resopló. – Es que…

Michelle pudo observar el conflicto interno en el que se encontraba Keiji, entre contarle más, o callar para siempre. Se alegraba sinceramente. Es verdad que desde el sábado, donde todo había empezado tan mal y había terminado todo tan bien ella misma tenía un mantón de felicidad que le concedía una inusitada positividad. Que además en ese momento Keiji hubiese aceptado por fin sus sentimientos, era una gran noticia.

\- Voy a contarte algo. – Empezó Keiji. – Pero no quiero que salga de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro. – Dijo sin dudar. – Dispara.

\- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿eh? – Insistió el boxeador.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – Frunció el ceño algo ofendida. – Claro que no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Es que… - Bajó el tono. – Amelia me dio un beso. – Michelle abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. - ¡No, no, no! – Se apresuró a añadir Keiji. – Fue en la mejilla. – Enrojeció profusamente. – pero… es que… me hizo sentir… em… raro…

\- Entiendo. – Le miró con algo de lástima. Pobrecito, estaba tan confuso que era adorable. ¿Sería cosa de los japoneses? Aunque recordó a Shokichi y descartó esa idea. – ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

\- Sí. – Afirmó rotundamente. – Fue el sábado, cuando nos despedimos. Y… también me dio bombones caseros. – Ahora que había empezado a hablar parecía más dispuesto a seguir. – No tengo mucha experiencia con mujeres, y ella decía que no conocía la tradición de los bombones en mi país, pero en realidad sí, y me hizo ilusión, pero ahora no sé qué debo hacer. Y luego eso, me… me dio un beso a la puerta de casa. – Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. – Y tampoco supe reaccionar. No sé si por la situación, porque es ella o si me hubiera pasado en cualquier momento.

\- Eso es fácil. – Sin pensárselo dos veces, Michelle se levantó de la silla, puso una mano en su mejilla y le plantó un beso en la otra.

\- ¿Michelle? – Preguntó extrañado y algo confuso. – ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Has sentido lo mismo que cuando lo hizo Amelia? – Keiji enrojeció de nuevo.

\- N-no… supongo que no.

\- Pues ahí tienes la solución a tu problema. – Replicó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero eso quiere decir que… - No se atrevió a acabar la frase.

\- Que te gustan más los besos de Amelia que los míos. – Completó con tono divertido. – Y sin tener que contestar preguntas estúpidas. – Bueno. – Dio una palmada en el aire consiguiendo que Keiji diese un respingo en la silla. – Voy a entrenar, que se me hace tarde. Ya hablaremos.

Salió del despacho dejando al boxeador con sus propios pensamientos, que no eran pocos. Además fuera estaba esperándola Akari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy parecida a la que se dibujaba en su propio rostro. No podía evitarlo. Era feliz. Había encontrado a alguien especial con la que conectaba a un nivel totalmente diferente a cualquiera de las personas con las que se había cruzado a lo largo de su vida. Pese a que ahora tuviesen que contenerse en público para evitar problemas, no se arrepentía un ápice de cómo se había finalizado su agitado sábado de San Valentín. ¡Qué demonios! Y volvería a hacerlo gustosa. Ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz con quien le diese la gana. La vida y el mundo no están para dejar escapar a las personas que realmente merecen la pena, y, para ella, esa persona era Akari. Naturalmente su nueva situación no la había cegado. Era muy consciente de que llegaría un día en el que él tendría que volver a su país, que no estaba precisamente cerca, y no sería nada fácil, pero por ahora quería disfrutar al máximo con él, y aprovechar cada instante a su lado, como en ese momento. Estaban en un lugar relativamente público, lleno de ojos indiscretos, así que tampoco podían dejarse llevar tanto como a ambos, pero podían permitirse más libertad que dentro de la facultad.

\- Hola, Michelle. – Akari adelantó una mano hacia ella, pero en el último instante vio cómo se mordía el labio y se apoyaba en una pesa cercana. – Vi tus cosas, pero no sabía dónde estabas.

\- Estaba con Keiji en su despacho. – Le recolocó la toalla que llevaba al hombro sin necesidad para tener la excusa de rozar su brazo. – Vamos.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a Keiji? – Se interesó mientras desplazaba una mano a sus lumbares yendo a la zona de pesas libres.

\- Mujeres, eso es lo que le pasa. – Dijo con una risita. – Bueno, una en concreto, más bien. – Miró a Akari con gesto burlón. – No sé qué os pasa a los japoneses que dejáis de funcionar cuando una mujer os hace un poquito de caso.

\- Eh, tampoco es así… - Dijo dudoso.

\- ¿Ah, no? – En ese momento Michelle se acercó a él con aire seductor hasta una distancia peligrosamente cerca, con sus senos a pocos milímetros del pecho de Akari. – ¿Estás seguro? – Ronroneó con una sonrisa insinuante.

\- Michelle-san, ahora no, por favor. – Su susurro grave e intenso encendió los sentidos de la mujer, que, volviendo a la realidad dio un paso hacia atrás carraspeando con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Sí, claro. – Se disculpó. – Empiezo yo con _press banca_, sujétame la barra.

Akari dejó salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones. Había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre esos labios dulces y suaves que ansiaba morder de nuevo. Era difícil, muy difícil tenerla tan cerca y no pasear sus manos por ella. Al verla tumbarse en el banco de ejercicios era imposible no fijarse en los pechos comprimidos en el top ajustado que dejaba al descubierto su estómago plano en el que se marcaban los abdominales en cuanto hacía un mínimo esfuerzo.

\- Akari, la barra. – Dijo Michelle en voz baja mirándole desde abajo con las cejas alzadas.

\- Ah, sí, sí, ya voy, perdona. – Se disculpó azorado.

Por la mirada que le había dedicado, era consciente de que Michelle sabía dónde estaba mirando exactamente y, muy probablemente, también qué estaba pensando.

Los siguientes ejercicios que realizaban por turnos, tanto ayudándose como simplemente compartiendo máquina de ejercicio, contribuyeron a subir la temperatura entre ambos. Cuando no era Akari el que se dedicaba a seguir con la mirada las gotitas de sudor en el cuerpo de la mujer, era Michelle la que estudiaba cada músculo del japonés sometido al esfuerzo de las pesas en los diferentes aparatos del gimnasio.

Akari ya estaba a punto de pedirle a Michelle ir a la sala de usos múltiples a solas, y no para hacer _sparring_ precisamente cuando apareció Keiji. Se le notaba nervioso y desubicado. Claramente en ese momento su mente estaba en un sitio mucho más alejado. Estaba tan pendiente de sí mismo y sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera les dedicó una mirada extrañada al verles jugueteando con una de las toallas que tenían para el sudor.

\- Ey, hola, Keiji. – Saludó Akari con alegría. – ¿Qué tal estás? Pareces cansado.

\- Sí, bueno. No he dormido bien. – Respondió distraído. – Te quería preguntar… ¿te queda mucho? ¿Vas a estar en casa con Marcos y Alex?

\- Ah pues… - Se giró a Michelle dubitativo.

\- Ya estamos acabando. – La mujer miró fijamente a Akari en una conversación no verbal, insinuando que hiciese caso a Keiji.

\- Sí, eso. – Corroboró el muchacho algo confundido. – Y sí, estarán en casa, al menos no me han dicho lo contrario.

\- Ah, bien. – Se removió inquieto en el sitio. Michelle se alejó unos pasos dándoles intimidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Me estaba preguntando si podría ir a haceros una visita. – Le dijo Keiji con aire casual. – Para hablar un rato.

\- Eehh… sí, sí, sin problemas. – Akari se rascó la nuca. – Les avisaré de todas formas, pero hoy las chicas trabajan y creo que no quedaban con ellas.

\- Vale, bien. Bien, sí. – Keiji asintió para sí. – Estaré en mi despacho. Avísame cuando estés preparado.

Keiji dio media vuelta con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Al echarse a andar, tropezó con uno de los aparatos, que, por suerte, solo acabó en un pequeño traspiés. Akari dio un paso hacia él, pero el pelirrojo, levantó la mano sin volverse dando a entender que estaba bien. Al oír una risita ahogada a su lado se fijó en Michelle.

\- ¿Así que vais a tener una "reunión de hombres"? – Preguntó con sorna.

\- Eehh… eso parece… ¿creo? – Sonrió divertido. – ¿Crees que va a hablarnos de…?

\- Sin duda. – Interrumpió Michelle. – Eso sí, no seáis muy duros con él.

\- Yo no lo seré, pero no puedo hablar por Alex y Marcos… sobre todo Marcos. – Dejó salir una exhalación. – Desde que le va bien con Kanako no hay quien le aguante. – Bajó su tono de voz a un murmullo a sabiendas de que ella le iba a oír igualmente. – Aunque preferiría quedarme contigo un poco más…

\- Tendremos más tiempo. – Le respondió en el mismo tono. – Te lo prometo.

Poco después, lejos de allí, Alex, con el pelo atado, azuzaba a Marcos para que recogiese la vajilla que había fregado hacía ya rato y estaba más que seca. Habían recibido el mensaje de Akari diciendo que iba a ir acompañado de Keiji para "hablar de algo" y el moreno quería tener la casa presentable, pese a las protestas de otro muchacho que alegaba que ya habían recogido suficiente el día anterior.

\- ¿De qué querrá hablar Keiji? – Preguntó Marcos guardando los platos con desgana.

\- A saber. – Dijo Alex. – Aunque Akari no parecía preocupado.

\- Igual simplemente quiere compañía…

\- Bueno, no tardaremos mucho en saberlo.

Unos minutos después, los ladridos de Max precedieron al sonido de la llave en la cerradura que dio paso a Akari y Keiji. Tras los saludos pertinentes, Alex se ofreció a prepararle un té a al boxeador y sacar cosas de picoteo. Cuando estuvieron todos ya sentados en los sofás bien servidos, Keiji se interesó por cómo iba la relación de Marcos con su novia.

\- ¡Va genial, tío! – Exclamó entusiasmado. – Kanako es genial, y está feliz, ¿eh? Lo estoy haciendo bien. – Sacó pecho orgulloso. – Bueno, y qué coño, ya sabes cómo es esto. – Le dijo con voz insinuante. – A todo el mundo le sienta bien follar.

\- ¡Marcos! – Alex le soltó un capón al rubio. Keiji había enmudecido.

\- Ah… ah. Bien. Bueno… - El pelirrojo carraspeó. – Me alegro de que os vaya bien. – Se volvió a Alex. – ¿Y tú todo bien también?

\- Sí, bastante bien, la verdad. – El moreno clavo en él sus ojos ambarinos. Le daba la sensación de que estaba evitando lo importante. – ¿De qué querías hablarnos tú?

\- Esto… bueno. – Keiji enrojeció. – Q-quería hablaros de A… eh… - Tragó saliva con dificultad. - ¿C-cómo supisteis vosotros que os gustaban vuestras novias? Me refiero a… gustar de verdad.

\- Estás de coña, ¿no? – Preguntó Marcos con incredulidad. Soltó una carcajada divertida. – Sí, es eso, estás de broma. – Se rio divertido.

\- Creo que no está de coña. – Apuntó Alex viendo el gesto serio de Keiji. – Aunque es una pregunta un poco rara, ¿no? Quiero decir… cuando te gusta alguien… te gusta alguien. Se sabe.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó expectante.

\- La diferencia es si te la quieres trajinar fuertemente o no. – Espetó Marcos convencidísimo. Keiji le miró confuso. – Vamos, si te la quieres tirar, llevártela a la cama, follart…

\- ¡Marcos! – Gritó Akari. – ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?

\- A mí me parece un buen criterio. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Qué simplón eres. – Le acusó Alex.

\- Claro, que tú cuando te metes con Yaeko en la habitación jugáis a las cocinitas, no te jode. – Respondió picado.

\- ¡Pero hay más que eso! – Replicó Alex. Le señaló con el dedo. – Y no me hagas repetir alguna de las cursiladas que te he oído decirle a tu querida "Nako".

\- Creo que no estáis para hablar ninguno de los dos. – Intervino Akari mientras sus compañeros se dedicaban miradas despectivas. – Yo creo que sabes que te gusta una persona cuando es muy importante para ti y piensas mucho en ella, te interesa su bienestar, qué hace, cómo se siente… - Marcos empezó a hacerle burla haciendo muecas y usando la mano como si fuese una boca. – Ese tipo de cosas. – Le tiró con cojín al rubio a la cara mientras se partía de risa.

\- ¿Pero y si esa persona es tu amiga? – Preguntó Keiji. – ¿Cómo lo distingues?

\- Espera, espera. – Intervino Marcos de nuevo, recolocándose en el asiento. – ¿Va en serio? Esto es por Amelia, ¿verdad? Si preguntas algo así tiene que ser por ella.

\- Yo no he nombrado a Am… Amelia. – Saltó el pelirrojo al punto tartamudeando. – E-era una pregunta genérica.

\- Bueno, pero aquí todos sabemos lo que hay. – Dijo Alex en tono condescendiente. – No tienes por qué cortarte.

\- Estás en confianza. – Corroboró Akari.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Entonces si vamos a hablar de chicas tiene que venir Iván.

\- ¿Qué pinta Iván aquí? – Preguntó Akari extrañado.

\- No sé, tío, pero también tiene novia, algo podrá aportar, ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros. – Al menos más que tú. – el japonés le miró ofendido. – Sin acritud, tío, pero es verdad. Además así es más divertido. – Sacó su móvil escribiendo a toda velocidad mientras el resto hablaba.

\- No me estáis tomando en serio. – Protestó Keiji. – Será mejor que me vaya.

\- No, no, no, hombre. – Alex le agarró del brazo impidiendo que se levantase. – Solo nos ha cogido un poco por sorpresa todo esto. Vamos a ayudarte.

Keiji volvió a acomodarse en el sofá más que reticente. Pese a que Michelle le había dicho que una revista no iba a resolverle la vida, le parecía que de todo lo que ponía una cosa sí era cierta: sus amigos iban a saber ayudarle. Aunque de momento no veía el efecto. Shokichi no le había ayudado en absoluto, Joseph le había confundido más, y el beso de Michelle, aunque esclarecedor dado que no le había hecho reaccionar, le había hecho darse cuenta más aun de qué había significado el beso de Amelia. Pero en ninguno de los casos había tenido la sensación de llegar a una conclusión sobre qué hacer o cómo actuar, así que su última y desesperada opción era hablar con gente que, efectivamente, ya tenía novia.

\- Venga, Keiji. – Dijo Akari con amabilidad. – Cuéntanos. Esto es por Amelia, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… vale, sí, es por ella. A ver, por dónde empiezo… - Frunció el gesto, dudoso. – El sábado estuve con Amelia y…

\- ¿Tú también? – Preguntó Alex emocionado. – ¡Qué emoción! Cuenta, cuenta.

\- No, no, espera. – Le detuvo Keiji. – El sábado se mudaba Xi, la compañera de Amelia, y fui con ellas para ayudarlas.

\- Xi… - Dijo Alex pensativo. – ¿De qué me suena?

\- ¿Esa no es la pava que dice Akari que da miedo y que le mete fichas a Michelle? – Intervino Marcos dejando el móvil en la mesita de café.

\- Sí, esa es. – Confirmó el susodicho.

\- Bah, tío, ¿cómo os hace eso? – Protestó Marcos. – Vaya aguafiestas. No le gustarás tú, o algo así, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Respondió Keiji escandalizado. – Si ni siquiera le caigo bien.

\- Entonces se quiere tirar a Amelia. – Concluyó el rubio.

\- Marcos, vete a follar con Kanako. – Espetó Alex. – A ver si dejas de pensar con la polla.

\- Oye, si le mete fichas a Michelle igual se las mete a Amelia también. – Se defendió el aludido.

\- No, no. – Intervino Akari. – Respeta mucho a Amelia, no creo que sea eso.

\- ¿Puedo seguir, por favor? – Pidió Keiji intentando centrar el tema. – Primero, me ofrecí yo a ayudarlas, y tampoco me paré a pensar en la fecha que era, y segundo, Xi cree que quiero aprovecharme de Amelia, por eso me tiene medio amenazado.

\- Qué chunga la tía esa, ¿no? – Preguntó Marcos algo asustado.

\- Eso es que no te conoce. – Intervino Akari con seriedad. – Si hay alguien de quien se podría fiar aquí ese eres tú.

\- Sí. – Dijo Alex. – Totalmente de acuerdo. – Marcos asintió a su lado.

\- Bueno… gracias. – Dijo algo cohibido.

\- Venga, venga, sigue. – Le apuró Marcos. – Que eres muy lento.

\- ¡Pero si no me dejáis hablar! – Protestó el pelirrojo. – En fin. – Sacudió la cabeza. – El caso es que fui a ayudarlas.

\- Con la tía esta que amenaza. – Apuntó Marcos.

\- Sí. El caso… - Cogió aire pensando por dónde seguir. - La mudanza… más o menos bien. Llevamos todas las cosas al piso nuevo de Xi, y entonces a Xi se le antojó ir a comprar cosas para celebrarlo. Y nos dejó solos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se sorprendió Alex. – Igual no es tan mala tía.

\- ¿Le metiste morro a Amelia? – Se interesó Marcos.

\- Marcos, está claro que no. – Contestó Alex.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque entonces ahora no estaría dudando. – Aportó Akari.

\- O sí. – Dijo Marcos. – Muy convencido estás tú.

\- Pues sí. – Akari sacó pecho. Claro que estaba convencido porque era lo que le había pasado a él.

\- Chicos, dejadle seguir. – Apaciguó Alex. – Keiji, por favor.

\- Gracias. Y no, no hice eso. – Farfulló. Los tres aguardaron a que continuase.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Alex. – ¿Pasó algo o no?

\- Me… me dio bombones caseros. – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Anda! – Se sorprendió Marcos. – A mí Kanako me trajo galletas.

\- Aahh… Yaeko me habló de esos bombones. – Sonrió ladinamente. – Están buenos los de licor, ¿eh?

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? – Dijo Akari mucho más emocionado que sus compañeros de piso. – Bombones caseros en San Valentín, Keiji, ¡eso se explica solo!

\- ¿Pero tan importante es? – Preguntó Marcos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió Akari. – Es la tradición.

\- Pero Amelia no conoce la tradición… o sí. – Dijo Keiji. – Es que dijo que no, pero se la había explicado un rato antes, y me los dio sabiéndola, y claro, yo tampoco iba a decir que no, porque… bueno, porque…

\- Porque te gusta Amelia. – Concluyó Alex.

\- Me pareció poco educado rechazárselos. – Respondió con una dignidad que no sentía.

\- Ya, claro. – Dijo Marcos. – Qué poco sabes de mujeres. Una mujer no va a hacer algo así al azar, te los dio sabiendo lo que hacía, aunque diga otra cosa.

\- N-no tiene por qué. – Respondió Keiji. – Me dijo que eran por la mudanza.

\- Esto… - Akari le miró son una sonrisa de disculpa. – Yo le expliqué a Amelia lo que significa dar chocolate casero en San Valentín. – Se encogió de hombros. – No sé qué te habrá dicho a ti, pero…

\- Keiji, tío, reacciona. – Dijo Marcos agitándole suavemente por el hombro. Se había quedado pálido. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Q-que cogí los bombones. – Musitó. – Eso es que acepto sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Alex confusos. – Es que lo aceptas ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué tanto lío por unos bombones? – Preguntó Marcos. – Le gustas a Amelia, ahora ya lo sabes fijo, ¿no? Pues ya está. De todas formas era un secreto a voces.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Keiji al borde de un ataque.

\- Hombre, solo hay que ver cómo te mira. – Respondió Alex. – Bueno, y también me lo ha dicho Yaeko.

\- Y a mí Kanako. – Asintió Marcos.

\- Michelle y yo siempre lo comentamos. – Confirmó Akari también.

Keiji escuchó lo que oía sin acabar de creérselo. ¿Entonces era verdad que le gustaba a Amelia? ¿Y si la estaba haciendo daño sin querer por no darse cuenta? Además había cogido los bombones, era casi como decir que la correspondía, pero… no estaba tan seguro. Sus amigos siguieron comentando entre ellos anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos, pero no les oía. Lo único que podía pensar era en una cosa.

\- Amelia me dio un beso para despedirse. – Pese a su tono de voz bajo, los tres se callaron. Keiji tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado del salón. – ¡En la mejilla! – Se apresuró a concretar. – Un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bah, tío. – Marcos se cruzó de brazos. – Eso no es nada.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Dijo Akari. – Claro que es algo.

\- Para ti, que eres un mojigato. – Le chinchó el rubio.

\- ¡No soy un mojigato! – Protestó.

\- Yo me di besos con Kanako antes de empezar a salir y no fueron a ningún sitio. Y ni siquiera fueron en la mejilla. – Replicó con aire de superioridad.

\- No creo que tu relación con Kanako sea el mejor ejemplo de hacer las cosas bien, ¿eh? – Le dijo Alex.

\- Todo el mundo comete fallos, ¿vale? – Contestó enfurruñado.

\- Y luego estás tú. – Akari aprovechó su momento de venganza.

\- Bah.

\- Aquí falta una pregunta importante. – Dijo Alex ignorando a su compatriota. – ¿A ti te gusta Amelia?

-N-no lo sé… creo que sí, pero… – Resopló. – Estoy muy confundido. Hablé con Shokichi y entonces me dijo que hiciera un test y me salió que sí, pero Michelle dice que es una tontería y…

\- Frena, frena. – Le dijo Alex. – ¿Qué test?

\- De una revista… que… me dio… Shokichi. – Según iba diciendo la frase veía cómo cambiaban las caras de sus amigos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Marcos, que estalló en carcajadas agarrándose el estómago a punto de caerse del sillón. Alex y Akari, algo más discretos, sobre todo el japonés, también se unieron a las carcajadas. Keiji no lo aguantó más y se levantó.

\- ¡Os estáis riendo de mí! – Protestó indignado. – Me voy.

\- No, no, no. Espera. – Alex intentó retenerle enjuagándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

\- Keiji espera, hombre. – Akari, más calmado, sí consiguió retenerle. – No nos reímos de ti. Además, si existen esos test es porque la gente los hace, ¿no? – En ese momento oyeron a Marcos reírse más fuerte si cabe.

\- ¡Es que no me dejáis explicarme! – Estalló Keiji al final. – Y Marcos se sigue riendo de mí.

\- No por mucho tiempo. – Akari hizo un gesto a Alex, que se acercó al rubio dándole un pellizco en el brazo para que se controlase. – Venga, anda, vamos a sentarnos.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Marcos, frotándose el brazo dolorido y recuperando el aire con alguna risita suelta, voló hacia el portero automático. Al poco después apareció Iván en la puerta casa, jadeando como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón de fondo.

\- Ya… - Jadeó cansado. – Ya estoy aquí. – Resopló un par de veces. – ¿Cuál… cuál era la urgencia?

\- Ey, tío. – Marcos chocó el puño con el del ruso. Max también fue a saludar al ruso con alegría. – Pasa, pasa.

\- ¿Has venido corriendo? – Preguntó Akari extrañado.

\- Marquitos me dijo que era importante. – Contestó Iván dejándose caer en el sofá. – Uy, gracias. – Aceptó el vaso de agua que Alex le había llevado al verle tan apurado. – He venido lo más rápido que he podido.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de asustar a la gente? – Dijo Alex al tiempo que le daba un capón a Marcos.

\- ¡Au! – Se frotó la cabeza dolorida. – ¡Pero es para ayudar a Keiji!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Iván.

\- Yo te lo resumo. – Se adelantó Marcos. – A Amelia le gusta Keiji, le ha regalado bombones en San Valentín y le ha dado un beso. A Keiji le gusta Amelia y lo sabe porque pff… - Se interrumpió para evitar soltar otra carcajada. – Porque lo ha visto en un test.

\- Deja de hablar por mí. – Protestó Keiji.

\- Pero… ¿entonces dónde está el problema? – Preguntó Iván con inocencia. – Te gusta Amelia, tú le gustas a Amelia… Pues ya está, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo que "ya está"? – Preguntó a su vez Keiji. – N-no estoy seguro de si puedo corresponder a Amelia como ella espera. De hecho ni siquiera sé si le gusto a Amelia de verdad.

\- Pues pídele salir. – Dijo Iván son una sonrisa. – Y pruebas.

\- ¡No es tan fácil! – Se horrorizó Keiji.

\- Yo lo hice con Sheila y ahora estoy saliendo con ella. – Respondió con simpleza.

\- Si quieres te puedo decir cómo conquisté yo a Kanako. – Ofreció con arrogancia.

\- ¡MARCOS, NO! – Gritaron cuatro voces a la vez.

\- Además eso es de dominio público. – Dijo Alex acusador. – Que vaya telenovela, amigo.

\- Ah, claro, mejor tú, llegando medio muerto de una paliza y luego ocultándome que te estabas tirando a Yaeko. – Replicó.

\- ¡Ya te pedí perdón por aquello! – Se ofendió Alex.

\- Sí, sí, y te perdoné. – Reconoció. – Pero lo hiciste.

\- Yo creo que deberías dejarte llevar. – Dijo Akari centrando la atención en Keiji de nuevo. – Es lo más sencillo.

\- Y lo más cobarde. – Marcos le miró con sorna. – Así te va a ti.

\- Tú hablas mucho sin saber. – La confianza del japonés hizo dudar al mexicano.

\- ¿Algo que contar, Akari? – Preguntó Alex con inquina.

\- ¡N-no! Simplemente es que entiendo a Keiji. Es mejor que deje todo a su ritmo.

\- ¿Pero no es más fácil si se lo dice? – Insistió Iván. – Queda con ella, dile que te gusta y lo que surja.

\- Yo sí que prefiero ir más sobre seguro… - Dijo Alex. – Al menos si me interesa alguien de verdad. Es que luego todo son disgustos.

\- Ya, tío, eso es verdad. – Dijo Marcos. – Si vas, mejor con todo.

\- Sí, tú fuiste con la polla por delante. – Todos hicieron un gesto de dolor ante el comentario.

\- ¡Tío! – Respondió dolido. – Déjalo ya, ¿vale?

\- Eso por lo de antes.

\- Venga, venga, haya paz. – Dijo Iván. – Aquí lo importante es que tú estés cómodo con Amelia. No tienes que forzarte tampoco.

\- Ir poco a poco no es malo. – Akari le sonrió comprensivo. – Es natural querer conocerse antes.

\- Pero tienes que saber lo que quieres. – Alex fue firme. – Para que esté todo claro cuando lo habléis.

\- Aunque yo tendría cuidado con la amiga esa suya. – Dijo Marcos. – Yo no me fío.

\- ¿Qué amiga? – Preguntó Iván con interés.

\- Una, que le amenaza si le hace algo a Amelia. – Respondió el mexicano. – Anda que cuando se entere de que se la quiere tirar…

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Saltó Keiji.

\- Coño, ¿entonces qué quieres con Amelia? ¿Jugar a las casitas? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

\- P-pues no lo sé, ¿vale? – Respondió enrojeciendo. – Ir al cine, o ver películas en casa o… ¡yo que sé!

\- Tch, tch. – Marcos chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza. – Así vas mal, Keiji.

\- No todo consiste en follar. – Intervino Akari.

\- Pero es lo más divertido. – Replicó el rubio con picardía.

\- Ahí le tengo que dar la razón. – Dijo Alex. – Es de lo más divertido que puedes hacer con tu pareja.

\- De múltiples formas además.- Afirmó Marcos.

\- Y en múltiples sitios.

\- No nos interesan vuestras vidas sexuales, gracias. – Bufó Akari. Keiji solo les contemplaba con una mezcla de horror y vergüenza en la cara. – Además hay cosas más íntimas que el sexo

\- Hostias. – Dijo Marcos de repente ignorando al japonés. – Pobre Amelia.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Keiji asustado. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que me acabo de acordar que con ese manubrio que tienes entre las piernas vas a destrozar a la pobrecita. Michelle me dijo que eso de ahí lo tenían muy flexible, pero no sé si tanto.

\- ¡MARCOS!

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! – Protestó el rubio. – ¿Y si le hace un desgarro de esos?

\- ¿Has vuelto a ver el programa de urgencias médicas? – Preguntó Akari exasperado.

\- Es que no me entraba el sueño. – Se encogió de hombros excusándose.

\- Bueno, hombre, con un poco de práctica seguro que le entra bien. – Alex intentó tranquilizar a Keiji que no reaccionaba.

\- Hay consoladores de todos los tamaños. – Comentó Marcos. – Igual puede ir cogiendo diferentes tamaños como las dilataciones de las orejas para acostumbrarse.

\- ¡No seas bestia! – Se escandalizó Akari. – ¡Estáis asustando a Keiji!

\- No importa lo larga ni lo gruesa si no el tiempo que dura tiesa. – Soltó Iván de la nada con una sonrisa.

\- Tú también no, por favor. – Pidió Akari con voz lastimera.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi entrepierna, por favor?

\- No te preocupes, Keiji, los novios hacen más cosas que eso. – Dijo Iván.

\- Oye. – Dijo Marcos muy serio de repente mirando a Iván. – Acabo de caer en la cuenta. – Levantó un dedo acusador. – ¿Te estás tirando a Sheila?

\- ¿Eh? – Iván se sonrojó. – Y-yo respeto mucho a Sheila.

\- Eso no es una respuesta.

\- Chicos, chicos. – Dijo Alex interviniendo. Realmente prefería no pensar en su amiga de la infancia manteniendo relaciones con Iván. – Estamos hablando de Keiji. A ver, Keiji, tú no te agobies. Si en el fondo te va a salir bien seguro.

\- ¿El que me va a salir bien? – El resto se miró entre sí.

\- A ver, está claro que os gustáis. – Dijo Marcos. – Así todo es más fácil.

\- Prueba. – Iván le sonrió amable. – Es lo más fácil. Quedáis y a ver qué pasa.

\- Pero sin presionarte. – Advirtió Akari.

\- Y pregúntale a ella también. – Dijo Marcos arrugando el gesto. – Por si acaso, que luego todo se tuerce y no sabes por qué.

Keiji escuchó pacientemente el resto de "consejos" por llamarlos de alguna forma. Cada uno seguía dándole su propia opinión sobre qué hacer o cómo actuar, y ninguna coincidía. La única conclusión era… que no había conclusión. Rechazó amablemente cenar con ellos y se fue para su casa. Se le había hecho muy tarde y el frío de la noche le ayudó a despejar la cabeza, cargada de tantos datos inútiles y comentarios obscenos surcando su mente. Michelle tenía razón, seguir los consejos de una revista es francamente inútil. Charlar con sus amigos en lugar de ayudarle, había conseguido dejarle más confuso todavía. Ni siquiera quería pensar con qué cara miraría a Amelia cuando se la volviese a encontrar, pero esperaba que las conversaciones que había mantenido ese día no llegasen a sus oídos.

Al llegar a casa se topó con la bolsita de bombones. Había tomado la costumbre de comer uno después de cenar, por lo que todavía los tenía a mano. Le gustaba pensar en Amelia cuando se lo metía a la boca, y probablemente le daría mucha pena cuando se acabasen. Bueno. Ella le debía una cena, y los dos querían volver al cine. Al final seguía en las mismas, pensando en la informática y sin saber hasta qué punto quería llegar con ella. Solo había una cosa que le había sido de utilidad: el beso de Michelle, que no había despertado ningún tipo de reacción en él. Con ese pensamiento se metió en la cama. Entre Amelia y él había algo más que amistad, pero la intensidad de ese sentimiento solo el tiempo lo diría.


	96. El amor es cosa de dos o más

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ****Me alegro mucho de que te resulte tan divertido ^.^ El pobre Keiji va a tener mucho en lo que pensar en los días venideros por culpa de sus amigos. A ver cómo afecta todo eso a su relación con Amelia, y cómo se lo va a tomar ella :P. La pequeña muestra de contención de nuestros queridos Akari y Michelle que vimos en el capítulo anterior no es nada para lo que les espera... No todos los fuegos son tan fáciles de apagar, y menos si hay ojos pendientes cerca :P**

**Los inicios de una relación romántica suelen ser fogosos, calientes y las ansias de tocarse y estar juntos arden en las manos y cualquier rincón sirve para poderse demostrar un poco de amor. Bien lo saben Yaeko y Alex, y ahora también Marcos y Kanako. El problema surge cuando el mantenerlo todo en secreto prima sobre las ganas de darse cariño, y cuando hasta las paredes ven hasta un beso en la mejilla puede convertirse en un acto criminal. Incluso cuando ambas partes están de acuerdo en compartirlo.**

**Sentimos mucho no haber publicado capítulo la semana pasada. la lo comentamos por Twitter pero lo aclaramos por aquí también. Eme, que es a la que le tocaba escribir el capítulo, además de trabajar tuvo en una semana que hacer dos entrevista, de trabajo, dos viajes de más de 10 horas cada uno y además por su fuera poco estuvo tatuándose en una dura sesión de más de 9 horas. Todo esto sin ordenador de por medio ni posibilidad de escribir así que ¡perdón!**

**La semana que viene veremos como mientras que todo parece ir bien para todo el mundo y todos los que la rodean parecen avanzar en sus vidas y ser inmensamente felices, Eva se va hundiendo poco a poco en un pozo de autodestrucción. ¿Serán sus amigos capaces de hacer algo por ella?**

**\- Título: El amor es cosa de dos...o más**  
**\- Autora: Eme sylvestris**  
**\- Palabras: 27344**  
**\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Adolf, Joseph, Eva, Marcos, , Alex, Yaeko y Kanako**

**¡Gracias a todos por seg****uir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**EL AMOR ES COSA DE DOS…O MÁS**

Habían pasado exactamente 10 días desde la última vez. De hecho hasta estaba seguro de que podría calcular las horas exactas si quisiera, pero hacerlo solo le frustraría aun más. Todo se resumía a que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había besado a Michelle, y las ganas de volverlo a hacer le estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Podía verla e incluso tocarla todos los días en clase y en el gimnasio. Entrenar con ella, lo cual era algo que le tenía que agradecer a Asatarô, conseguía calmar un poco sus ansias al tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos. Pero no bastaba. Esa semana y pico desde que se despidieron con un beso hasta el día siguiente se estaba haciendo eterna, pero no habían tenido oportunidad de estar a solas en un sitio seguro desde entonces, y no querían arriesgarse. Pero él lo sentía. Cómo sus manos ardían en deseos de tocarla, como sus labios se movían instintivamente en cuanto la veía hambrientos por posarse en su boca, y como tenía que apretarlos en una fina línea para contenerse.

Si había algo que le consolaba, aunque fuese un consuelo algo pobre, era saber que Michelle estaba en una situación similar. Se la veía muy entera cuando estaban en público y su actitud hacia él cuando los rodeaba más gente seguía siendo la misma. Pero se había dado cuenta de cómo intentaba rozarle cada vez que pasaba a su lado, y de cómo le miraba y sonreía cuando nadie estaba atento. Y bueno, también se lo había dicho. No en público, con peligro de que alguien les escuchase aunque hablasen entre susurros, pero sí en sus conversaciones en privado. "Tengo ganas de estar contigo a solas" le soltó un día como si nada, como no siendo consciente del efecto que eso tendría en él. Y para rematar se lo había repetido más veces, arrancándole todas ellas una sonrisa radiante y haciendo que su estómago diese un vuelco. El también tenía muchísimas ganas. Tantas que hasta había soñado con ello. Pero lamentablemente no había podido ser, ni siquiera el fin de semana posterior a la cena que al final no había sido cena sino algo infinitamente mejor.

Todavía no se lo creía del todo. Las escenas de los besos que compartieron se repetían en su cabeza como si hubiese visto una película más que como si hubiera formado parte de ello. Pero lo que más le costaba creer del todo era que ella le quería. Antes de ese día de San Valentín que tan significativo para ellos había sido, él era más que consciente que eran amigos íntimos, y que ella le tenía aprecio. Pero nunca llegó a imaginarse que le querría en un sentido romántico, ni siquiera en las fantasías mentales en las que se imaginaba que ella estaría interesada en él. Y sin embargo, Michelle misma se lo había dicho, que le quería. Y le había hecho llorar. Y pese a sentirse algo avergonzado aún por ello, al mismo tiempo recordaba ese momento como uno de los más bonitos que había vivido en su vida, y no lo cambiaría por nada. Una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado, le correspondía, y no podía ser más feliz. Bueno sí, si pudiese tocarla y besarla sin miedo a las consecuencias. Suspiró, sin apartar la vista de ella mientras señalaba algo en la pantalla en la que estaba proyectando unas fotografías. Era preciosa, y le quería ¡a él! ¡le quería a él!

Era consciente de que se había quedado mirándola con una sonrisa ilusionada en la cara desde que la había visto entrar por la puerta. Había sido así en todas las clases desde hacía semana y media. Intentaba atender, de verdad que sí. Le interesaba la clase y ya no sólo eso, era la asignatura de Michelle, quería lucirse. Pero no podía. En cuanto ella ponía el pie en el aula, le miraba y sonreía, sentía que lo demás dejaba de importar por un momento. Y se quedaba prendado escuchando el murmullo de su voz sin entender realmente lo que decía y recorriendo con sus ojos su cuerpo, su cara, sus labios, su mirada, aprendiéndose de memoria cada lunar, cada peca, cada curva… Sabía que no podía seguir así, que no debía permitir que ella ocupase todos sus pensamientos constantemente, que debía tomar apuntes, y atender y responder las preguntas que lanzaba como siempre lo había hecho, pero de pensarlo a hacerlo, hay un trecho. Y en su caso, el trecho era bastante amplio. Así que ahí estaba, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, la barbilla en la mano y con los ojos clavados en ella, sin tomar apuntes y ni siquiera mirar el libro de referencia que ella misma le había prestado. Y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor de todo es que eso ya había pasado el anterior día de clase, y el previo a ese, y todos los de la semana anterior, y Akari empezaba a temer que su rendimiento en esa asignatura fuese a resentirse a cuenta de eso. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, en cuanto volvía a ver a Michelle se le pasaba.

Su profesora, o amante, o novia, o amiga con derecho a roce, o lo que quiera que fuese, se giró para explicar mejor la imagen que había proyectado, y al hacerlo le miró durante una milésima de segundo. Le sonrió. Fue evidente que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron ligeramente al cruzarse sus ojos, y Akari sintió como una oleada de placentero calor que surgió desde su pecho le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se sintió sonreír a sí mismo, Michelle le hacía tremendamente feliz. Sus pupilas fueron siguiendo sus movimientos, hasta posarse en su perfecto trasero. Quién le iba a decir cuando se estampó contra una farola por mirarlo, que acabaría teniéndolo entre sus manos. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior al imaginarse a sí mismo apretando esos generosos glúteos de nuevo. Los leggings que se había puesto ese día se ceñían a su culo haciéndolo aun más atractivo de lo normal y sólo pensar que si la situación fuese la adecuada podría tocarlo le estaba poniendo malo. Se mordió el labio y dejó escapar una respiración ansiosa. Se moría de ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- Akari, tío, otra vez

\- ¿Eh?- musitó como un reflejo sin llegar a apartar la mirada de ella. Aun así por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a sus amigos mirándose entre ellos y luego a él con cierta preocupación.

\- Que te has quedado pillado otra vez, vas a desgastar a la profesora Davis.

\- Bueno, no es novedad ¿no? – se encogió de hombros sin hacerles mucho caso- Me lo lleváis meses diciendo

\- Pero es que ahora es exagerado. Mucho.

\- Sí tío, hasta los de las filas de atrás se dan cuenta

Al oír esas palabras se volteó ligeramente y descubrió con cierto horror que algunos de sus compañeros le miraban y cuchicheaban bastante alto. Michelle también se giró hacia ellos y se aclaró la garganta, indicándoles sin necesidad de decirlo directamente que se callasen la boca. En esos momentos sus ojos se cruzaron, y la sonrisa de Akari volvió a ampliarse al verla entrecerrar levemente los ojos a la vez que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente. Aprovechó la distracción momentánea y el que ella volvió a empezar a hablar para dejar de mirarla durante un instante y centrarse momentáneamente en sus amigos, en las caras de los cuales era evidente que tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle.

\- Siempre la he mirado- se pasó la mano por la nuca. Se sentía algo ridículo confesando eso, pero además de ser verdad, si podía servirle para que dejasen de indagar y no preguntasen más se daría por satisfecho.

\- Pero no como ahora. Es como más….no sé. Tío ¿cómo me dijiste ayer?- le preguntó a su otro compañero. Akari arrugó la nariz con cierta sorpresa, no se imaginaba que hablasen de él cuando no estaba presente.

\- Intensa, es una mirada intensa- apuntó. El otro chico le señaló con el dedo y asintió.

\- ¿Y qué es una mirada intensa?- preguntó no muy convincentemente intentando que se olvidasen del tema.

\- Lo que haces tú con la profesora Davis

\- ¡Ssshh!

Ante el siseo enfadado ya de sobra conocido para él, Akari se encogió en el asiento y miró hacia Michelle con una expresión de disculpa pintada en la cara. Iba a matarle, y con razón. Justo de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él quien interrumpiese la clase, y para colmo, por estar hablando de ella. Seguro que los había escuchado. De hecho teniendo en cuenta su ceja enarcada y el hastío que desprendía, estaba claro que lo había hecho. Los iba a matar, iba a acabar con las vidas de sus supuestos "amigos" si le hacían cagarla con Michelle cuando acababan de iniciar su….lo que quiera que fuese que tuvieran. En un intento algo desesperado porque le perdonase hizo una leve reverencia que repitió hasta que la oyó suspirar y retomar la explicación, sus amigos en cambio ni siquiera hicieron el mínimo amago por disculparse. Bastante molesto, le dio un golpe en el pecho a cada uno y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al frente. Ahora era su enfado el que no le permitía atender.

\- Sólo queremos saber por qué la miras tanto- insistió uno de ellos entre susurros, cubriéndose la boca con una mano- Y además de esa manera, tío- Abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió socarronamente. Akari suspiró y optó por decir lo que creería que conseguiría callarles la boca al menos hasta la siguiente clase.

\- Porque me gusta ¿contentos?- se sintió enrojecer, pero no titubeó- Me gusta mucho

Eso debió sorprenderles, pues los hizo callarse en un instante, y le dejaron en paz el tiempo suficiente como para que se le pasase su mosqueo y centrase de nuevo su atención en Michelle. Era consciente de que no les había sorprendido tanto el que reconociese que le gustaba como el haberlo dicho tan directamente. Ellos mismos llevaban meses diciéndoselo, que estaba claro que le gustaba su profesora, y él pese a saber que tenían razón lo había negado para evitarse problemas. Hasta ese momento, en el cual le daba menos problemas el reconocerlo que inventarse cualquier otra historia. Suspiró de nuevo, mirándola. Realmente esperaba que no se hubiera enfadado mucho con él. Intentaría hablar con ella para aclararlo a la hora de la comida, aunque si estaba Eva con ellos casi sería mejor esperar para evitar decir algo inapropiado que la pudiese llevar a descubrir cosas que tanto él como Michelle preferían que nadie más supiera. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que en cuanto saliesen de la universidad irían juntos a su piso. Estarían con sus amigos, pero al menos sería en un lugar que les daba algo más de intimidad y ¿quién sabe? Puede que en el trayecto en coche o en algún momento en su habitación, pudiesen compartir ese beso en los labios que su cuerpo y mente ansiaban.

\- Akari- el chico dio un respingo al oírla a su lado. Pese a haberla visto acercarse al tener sus ojos fijos en ella, no se había percatado de que si lo hacía era porque probablemente quería algo de él. La miró un instante en completo silencio y con cara de infinita lástima, esperaba que no le echase la bronca en público por no atender y para colmo, hablar- Después de clase quédate un momento, necesito comentarte una cosa del trabajo.

\- Ah sí, claro. Mich...profesora Davis- carraspeó atragantándose con su propia saliva.

Se había puesto tan histérico que se había referido a ella como profesora Davis en lugar de llamarla Michelle como llevaba mese haciendo en clase sin que a nadie le pareciese raro. Era estúpido, pero le pudieron los nervios. Conforme ella se alejaba repartiendo el resto de los trabajos uno de sus compañeros se rio por lo bajo diciéndole con sorna que se había metido en un buen lío. De lo que no tenía idea su amigo era de que probablemente ese "lío" iba a ser bastante más complejo de lo que podría llegar a imaginarse. Akari estaba cagado, y lo único que pudo hacer durante el resto de la clase fue mirar a Michelle con lástima, con la esperanza de que se ablandase y no se enfadase mucho con él. Aun así y pese a que no le parecía recibir una actitud negativa por parte de Michelle, para cuando ésta anunció el final de la clase sentía el corazón desbocado de puros nervios.

Fue recogiendo con suma lentitud, mientras el resto de sus compañeros salían del aula para ir a la siguiente asignatura. Podía sentir la mirada expectante de Michelle sobre él, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, y se estaba poniendo histérico. Cerró la cremallera de la mochila y el sonido rompió el aire. Se la echó al hombro y agarrando un tirante con ambas manos se acercó a la mesa donde Michelle estaba apoyada algo dubitativo. Esta golpeó un par de veces con una mano el hueco a su lado, así que obedeció y se apoyó a su lado, dejando que sus brazos y piernas se rozasen. Se sintió estremecer de gusto, necesitaba el contacto con el cuerpo de ella como si la vida le fuese en ello.

\- ¿Dónde está tu trabajo?- le preguntó al instante. Él se quedó un poco bloqueado. Esperaba que quería hablar con él para reñirle por charlar en clase o algo así, no realmente para comentar algo sobre el trabajo.

\- Ah…sí…lo guardé

\- Pues sácalo, ya te dije que quería comentarte cosas al respecto- le dijo con total tranquilidad, mientras escribía algo en una libreta.

Algo decepcionado, obedeció tras posar su mochila en la mesa. Aunque temía una bronca de ella por interrumpir la clase, en el fondo esperaba algo más. Sabía que era absurdo pensarlo puesto que estaban en la universidad, en clase y, aunque sus compañeros en principio se habían ido, con elevadas probabilidades de que alguien les viese o escuchase, o lo que es peor, ambas cosas. Una vez lo tuvo en las manos se lo tendió, y Michelle le deslizó en la mano una nota tan disimuladamente que prácticamente ni él mismo se dio cuenta. Iba a comentar algo pero en la mirada que le echó, detectó que le estaba diciendo que mantuviese la boca cerrada. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que la abriese y con la curiosidad haciendo que los dedos le hormigueasen lo hizo.

"_Sígueme la corriente, hay dos de tus fans al otro lado de la puerta"_

Se aguantó las ganas de dirigir una mirada de odio hacia la puerta y simplemente resopló. El tema de sus fans ya hacía mucho que le había cansado, pero con el paso del tiempo y viendo que no tenía remedio, se había obligado a acostumbrarse a ello, pese a la insistencia de Michelle por no dejar que se saliesen con la suya y querer interceder a su favor. En su momento le había dicho que no porque prefería que no se involucrase, pero empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado su ofrecimiento. Desde que habían empezado su nueva relación estaba más histérico al respecto que nunca y volvía a tener la misma sensación de sentirse continuamente observado que los primeros días tras el combate con Joseph.

\- Mira- tal y como le decía en la nota, la siguió la corriente y se inclinó sobre el trabajo que ella le enseñaba. En realidad no le estaba señalando nada, pero al verla daba el pego totalmente de que estaba muy interesada en lo que estaba ahí escrito. - ¿Ves esta referencia que utilizas aquí?

\- Sí- dijo como reflejo intentando sonar mínimamente creíble

\- No está mal en sí porque la referencia está bien hecha, pero el artículo del que lo has sacado es algo obsoleto.- Akari enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, era tremendamente convincente y si no fuera porque le estaba enseñando la portada realmente se creería que estaba comentándole aspectos de su trabajo.

\- Ah, no me di cuenta- respondió no sabiendo muy bien qué decir, por el rabillo del ojo la vio aguantarse una carcajada.

\- Repasa a ver si encuentras dónde está el error.

Tras decirle eso se levantó de su lado y a punto estuvo de agarrarla del brazo impidiéndola que se alejase. Por suerte consiguió controlar su impulso recordando que las paredes tenían ojos, y los fans al otro lado de la puerta aún más, e intentó disimular el movimiento extraño de su mano simulando rascarse un brazo. La vio alejarse en dirección a la entrada de la clase sin poder apartar los ojos de nuevo de su espectacular culo. Las ganas de agarrarlo con ambas manos que tenía mientras la besaba, no podían ser descritas con palabras. La pudo ver asomándose al exterior y tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha con los papeles que tenía en la mano para que no le viesen sus fans fuera.

\- Oh, hola- dijo Michelle con una fingida sorpresa que él fue capaz de detectar pero supo que los demás no- ¿Queríais algo?- pudo escuchar algo amortiguada la negativa de Ashley y la chica con la que siempre iba- Entonces si no os importa voy a cerrar la puerta, los resultados académicos de Akari son algo que sólo le atañe a él- pese a no verla la cara, estaba seguro de la sonrisa que Michelle acababa de poner. Gélida, amenazante, severa, que haría mearse encima hasta al más valiente. – Agradecería que respetaseis su intimidad dado que tanto aprecio parecéis tenerle.

Akari contuvo las ganas de darle un aplauso y de soltar una carcajada victoriosa. La adoraba tanto, la adoraba tantísimo. Aun ocultándose tras su trabajo, la vio cerrar la puerta tras de sí tras asegurarse de que se habían alejado, y se apoyó en la superficie murmurando maldiciones y pegando la oreja a la misma para cerciorarse de que no las escuchaba acercarse de nuevo. Si no fuese porque le daba verdadero pánico que pudiesen verles de una manera u otra, se habría abalanzado sobre ella para abrazarla.

\- Y tú quita esa expresión de felicidad de la cara, que también tengo que reñirte- en un instante, Akari borró su sonrisa y tragó saliva. No quería cagarla, no tan pronto, no cuando apenas acababa de conocer que le correspondía.

\- ¡Lo siento! Perdón por haber interrumpido la clase, y más aun por estar hablando de ti.

Agachó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado, y por el rabillo del ojo la pudo ver apoyándose en la mesa a su lado, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozasen. Sin previo aviso le quitó el trabajo de las manos y tras enrollarlo formando un tubo le dio un leve golpe con él en la cabeza. Pese a que no le hizo nada de daño se llevó las manos como reflejo a la zona en la que le golpeó y la miró estupefacto. Al hacerlo, se la encontró sonriéndole y penetrándole con la mirada justo antes de soltar una carcajada suave. Las cortinas estaban echadas y la puerta cerrada, no había riesgo de que nadie les viese, pero la probabilidad de que los alumnos de la siguiente clase entrasen de un momento a otro era alta. Puede que tuviesen algo de intimidad, pero definitivamente no la suficiente. Aún así él estaba expectante, era lo más cercano a pasar tiempo a solas que habían estado desde hacía más de una semana. La vio oteando a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había ningún posible testigo, y por la forma en la cual arrugó el ceño ligeramente y frunció los labios supo que estaba afinando el oído. Sin previo aviso y sorprendiéndolo muy gratamente, lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta con una mano y tiró de él hacia abajo con suavidad pero firmeza, y le besó. Fue muy corto, tan sólo dejando que sus labios se rozasen un instante antes de volver a separarse. Pero fue un beso. Akari empezó a sentir su cara arder y al mirar a Michelle ella mostraba una expresión de absoluta decisión pese a sus mejillas enrojecidas. Quería besarla. Pero con más pasión, pudiendo morder sus labios con suavidad y dejando que su lengua traspasase la barrera de sus dientes. Ansiaba poder abrazarla y pasear las manos por sus curvas a tiempo que devoraba su boca. Dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa y acercó una mano a la cara de Michelle, pasando uno de sus dedos por su labio inferior.

Se oyen pasos- susurró ella, haciendo que sus labios vibrasen contra las yemas de sus dedos.

Efectivamente, unos segundos después él mismo pudo oír a alguien acercándose. Parecían un par de personas que hablaban entre ellas en voz no muy alta. Bufó. Odiaba eso, no soportaba tener que esconderse. Y ni siquiera era por no poder besarla o abrazarla en público, al fin y al cabo se había criado en una cultura en la cual no era nada habitual mostrar afecto más allá de en el ámbito privado, y a veces ni eso. Pero le gustaría poder estar a su lado sin esa presión constante en el pecho, recordándole que tenía que andar con pies de plomo y cuidar cada detalle de su comportamiento hacia ella. Esos inoportunos pasos acercándose al aula les sirvió a los dos de memorándum de que era mejor que dejasen el cariño que se tenían para otro momento.

Tras unos segundos de una incómoda tensión que los tenía con los nervios de punta, los pasos siguieron caminando pasillo adelante dejando atrás el aula, pero ya era tarde. El momento a solas que estaban compartiendo se había roto y ambos eran conscientes de que había llegado a su fin. No obstante, ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de moverse, y de hecho, la mano de Akari seguía sobre la cara de Michelle y sus miradas se cruzaron. No necesitaron decirse más. Él bajó ligeramente la cabeza y al igual que ella antes posó un instante sus labios sobre los de Michelle. Y sonrió. Se le escapó una sonrisa radiante y sincera. Puede que la echase de menos pese a tenerla cerca, puede que se frustrase por no poder demostrarte todo lo que la amaba como él quería, pero pese a todo era feliz. Además y aunque fuese duro, se tendrían el uno al otro para superar todos los obstáculos, y cuando trabajaban juntos, todo parecía posible. Y ante todo, no podía olvidar la forma en la cual le sonreía, tal y como hacía en ese momento. Cuando la veía reír se sentía capaz de todo.

\- No te preocupes- le dijo una vez se hubieron separado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por lo de hablar en clase, que no te preocupes- le miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza- Ya sé que no fue cosa tuya.

\- ¿De verdad?- ella asintió- ¡Menos mal! Pensé que te habías enfadado ¡qué alivio!

\- Aun así- la oyó suspirar y acercó la mano a su cara, apartándole el pelo de la frente- Es cierto que últimamente estás muy despistado en clase. Hace días que no te veo tomar apuntes y ya ni siquiera respondes cuando hago preguntas

\- Perdón- se disculpó sintiéndolo realmente. Era plenamente consciente de que Michelle tenía razón, así que no tenía excusa válida- Me aplicaré más de ahora en adelante, lo prometo.

\- No quiero ser un impedimento en tu buen rendimiento académico- la miró estupefacto ¿se estaba culpando?- Si es necesario puedo pedir que durante el resto del curso imparta la asignatura otro profesor. Así puedo centrarme más en mi doctorado- sí, definitivamente se estaba culpando.

\- Michelle, no- miró a su alrededor algo nervioso, pese a que sabía que no había nadie más en el aula seguía sintiéndose observado. La agarró de una mano y entrelazó los dedos con ella- No quiero eso- apretó ligeramente su mano- Además es culpa mía por distraerme con lo que no debo.

\- A mí también se me complica dar clase contigo ahí- reconoció con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y arrugando algo el ceño- Me cuesta más concentrarme

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla, pero el pasillo cada vez estaba más lleno de ruido y probablemente la gente empezaría a llegar al aula de un momento al otro. Sin necesidad de decirse nada y mirándose con cara de consecuencias se separaron, y Akari volvió a guardar su trabajo en la mochila mientras ella recogía sus cosas. Conforme terminaba de cerrar la cremallera tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y comprobar que tenía todo lo necesario para la siguiente clase, no se percató de que Michelle ya había terminado y se acercó a él por la espalda. Repentinamente, Akari sintió un latigazo en una nalga y dio un respingo llevándose las manos al trasero, girándose como un resorte. Al hacerlo la vio a ella con una sonrisa pícara y la mano en posición de haberle dado un azote. La miró sintiéndose enrojecer y boqueó un par de veces antes de decir su nombre ligeramente escandalizado.

\- ¡Michelle!

\- Eso por tirarte toda la clase mirándome el culo- le dijo con cara de suficiencia, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Iba a replicarla, pero tenía razón. Hinchó los mofletes viéndose entre la espada y la pared al no tener argumentos con los que defenderse. Y decidió que más valía estar callado y parecer tonto que no abrir la boca y demostrarlo y no añadió nada más. Conforme se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, notó de nuevo algo en su otra nalga, pero esta vez en lugar de un azote, sintió la mano de Michelle agarrándole del glúteo y apretando con insistencia un par de veces.

\- ¡Oye!- pese a su queja y su intento por revolverse en realidad le hacía hasta ilusión que Michelle se interesase lo suficiente en él cómo para meterle mano, en cierto modo, le halagaba.

\- Es para que ambas partes del culo reciban trato similar, no vaya a ser que una nalga se sienta privilegiada sobre la otra- dijo con total convencimiento, moviendo la cabeza en un asentimiento y cruzándose de brazos- En el fondo lo hago por tu bien.

\- Seguro…- le dijo con un tono ligeramente sarcástico. Ella se echó a reír seguida por él, que tampoco pudo contener su alegría. Ojalá todos los días fuesen así, pudiéndose permitir el lujo de tontear y comportarse un poco como adolescentes- Por cierto, comemos como siempre ¿no?

\- Sí- Michelle miró el reloj de su muñeca y chascó la lengua. Akari era consciente de que se les estaba haciendo algo tarde a los dos, de hecho él llegaría con retraso a su siguiente clase, pero en ese momento le importaba bien poco- Recuerda también que luego vamos juntos a tu casa, no vayas a irte directo en autobús- el asintió fervientemente, ni de coña se le olvidaría que había quedado con ella- Espero que tus compañeros hayan dejado algún _chupa-chups_ de un sabor decente.

\- Los tengo bajo amenaza de muerte de que al menos dejen un par de sandía y cereza

\- ¿Sólo un par?- le cuestionó con cierta decepción

\- Son muy buenos regateando, vivir en la calle les ha dado poderes sobrehumanos de negociación

Su excusa era tremendamente pobre, pero no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, eso por no decir que era la realidad tal cual. Acostumbrados como estaban a ello, había conseguido que fuese rebajando considerablemente el número de _chupa-chups_ que le iban a guardar. Ella le miró enarcando una ceja, pero finalmente acabó por reírse por lo bajo y revolverle el pelo. Daba igual la cantidad de veces que lo hiciese, le seguía encantando sentir los dedos enredándose en la mata que tenía en la cabeza y pasearse por su cuero cabelludo. El incremento del ruido al otro lado de la puerta los acabó por convencer de que aunque no quisieran, les tocaba despedirse hasta la hora de la comida. Puede que las horas hasta entonces se hiciesen largas, pero les quedaba el consuelo del tiempo que pasarían juntos al dejar la universidad esa tarde. Se dijeron adiós manteniendo la profesionalidad al máximo e incluso ella llegó a comentar algo sobre ese trabajo que no habían revisado para convencer a quienes esperaban para entrar en el aula. No sabía si habría funcionado o no, pero sonó tan real que hasta él mismo se lo habría llegado a creer si no fuese porque sabía lo que realmente había pasado entre ellos dentro de esa clase.

Michelle lo vio alejarse y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con cierta decepción, tenía ganas de poder estar más tiempo con él pero lamentablemente las responsabilidades la llamaban y no podía ignorarlas sin más. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos pese a verlo cada día. Era muy frustrante volver a su casa cada noche y ver vacía la cama que le gustaría compartir con él, y tener que sentarse en el sofá sin más compañía que su gata. Le gustaba demasiado estar acurrucada en él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y ponían de fondo algún programa de televisión que ninguno de los dos llegaba realmente a mirar. Anhelaba simplemente eso, estar a su lado sin preocuparse de nada y nadie que pudiera verles, delatarles o escandalizarse. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor por si acaso y no encontró rastro ni de Ashley ni de su amiga, probablemente en vista del miedo que la tenían. Sonrió con suficiencia montando escenarios en su cabeza sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de dejarlas en ridículo si seguían molestando a Akari, su creatividad no tenía límites. Imaginándose todo tipo de formar de tortura, llegó a su departamento casi sin darse cuenta y en cuanto cruzó la puerta por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de divisar la sombra en la que se había convertido Adolf.

Cada vez que conseguía toparse con él, lo cual era cada vez más difícil pese a que él prácticamente vivía en su despacho, le parecía que estaba más demacrado. Pese a que era una de las personas más fuertes y valientes que conocía, en ese momento se le veía tan frágil y acobardado que parecía otro. Ese no era el Adolf que ella conocía, y le dolía muchísimo verle en ese estado. Quería hacer algo, ayudarle de alguna manera, pero era tan hermético que le resultaba imposible saber siquiera por dónde empezar. Además, se negaba a recibir cualquier tipo de apoyo, rechazaba a todos los que se acercaban a él intentando hacerle levantar cabeza. A Eva, a Shokichi, a ella misma…incluso Joseph, que pese a no tener mucha relación con él se había ofrecido a ayudar en lo que pudiese. Pero pese a su confianza inicial, se había topado con que Adolf era un hueso más duro de roer de lo que parecía en un principio y no había conseguido nada. Michelle resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo, estaba de muy buen humor y se sentía feliz, y no le gustaría que su alegría se arruinase pero…lo vio meter la llave en la cerradura de su despacho y echó a andar hacia él con rapidez.

\- ¡Adolf!- le llamó antes de que pudiese huir. Se giró hacia ella con pánico en los ojos, era evidente que estaba intentando que nadie le viese por el departamento. Se sintió algo culpable pero se obligó a tragarse sus dudas y se plantó a su lado con los brazos en jarras. Intentó mantener una expresión cordial para no amedrentarle, era lo último que quería.

\- Michelle- saludó de forma automática, con un gesto con la cabeza y terminando de abrir la puerta de su despacho. Prácticamente cerró la puerta tras de sí, y de hecho si no lo hizo fue precisamente porque ella la sujetó con una mano.

\- Paso un momento contigo si no estás ocupado, que hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Era consciente de que pese a su sonrisa y su buena disposición, su actitud estaba siendo un tanto agresiva al no darle tregua ni permitirle librarse de ella. Pero estaba cansada de la situación, si no aceptaba ser ayudado, le obligaría a ello. Pese a que Adolf se mantenía en silencio y parecía actuar de forma autómata, como si hubiera sido programado para mantener una ruta fija y dar unas respuestas ya predeterminadas, fue evidente que no le hacía especial gracia que entrase con él al despacho, pero no se lo impidió. Michelle aprovechó para observarle ahora que lo tenía más cerca. Estaba más delgado, era evidente en su cinturón más apretado y el pantalón que ya no se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo. Necesitaba un corte de pelo urgentemente, y por lo marcadas que estaban sus ojeras y lo apagada que se veía su piel, dedujo que un sueño revitalizante tampoco le vendría nada mal. Se dirigió a su mesa tieso como un palo, y encendió la cafetera provocando que en olor a café inundase la sala. Pero sólo hizo café para uno, en lugar de ofrecerle otro a ella como ocurría habitualmente. Era una clara invitación a que se marchase.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? Hace bastante que no coincidim…

\- Sin grandes cambios- la interrumpió.

Se mantuvo de pie junto a su escritorio sin siquiera tomar asiento, por lo que Michelle le imitó. Era evidente que había habido cambios, y muchos. Su aspecto físico, su actitud, sus respuestas que parecían ensayadas, su voz que ahora sonaba monótona y apática…Pero sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención a Michelle fue el hecho de que sobre la mesa de su despacho ya no quedaba ninguna de las fotografías de su familia. Destacaba también, pese a que lo tenía apoyado detrás del perchero donde colgaba su chaqueta, el bastón que antes le había visto en contadas ocasiones y de que desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte parecía no despegarse de él. Y cuando lo hacía, su cojera se hacía evidente, especialmente para alguien como ella especializada en todo tipo de lesiones. Podía olerse perfectamente lo que le pasaba, al fin y al cabo era una sospecha que cernía sobre su cabeza desde que había conocido a la familia de Adolf, y más de una vez lo había comentado con Joseph. Pero no quería preguntarle directamente a Adolf ¡no debía hacerlo! Al fin y al cabo ¿Cómo se le pregunta a un padre que la que creía que era su hija y por la cual ha dado todo, en realidad no lo era? ¿Cómo se le pregunta a alguien si la persona en la que ha depositado todas su confianza le ha traicionado? Y más aún cuando está haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos porque nadie se entere. No quería hundirle más diciéndole indirectamente que sus intentos por pasar desapercibido estaban fracasando. Suspiró y se recolocó las gafas, había un tema que sí veía necesario abordar, pero no lo haría directamente, de hacerlo sólo provocaría que se cerrase en banda.

\- Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la universidad ¿tienes mucho trabajo?

\- Sí- respondió ocultando su boca tras la taza de la cual estaba bebiendo.

\- ¿Y aun así decides embarcarte en otro proyecto? – le cuestionó. Hacía un par de semanas se había unido a una colaboración con otra universidad que si bien no era nada particularmente complejo, requeriría que echase unas cuantas horas más en el despacho.

\- Me resulta útil para mi investigación actual- respondió secamente, sin dar pie a seguir con el tema.

Michelle suspiró y se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Le daba la impresión de que lo que Adolf estaba haciendo eran excusas para pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa y de hecho estaba convencida de que más de una noche la había pasado en la universidad y no con su familia. Las evidencias eran obvias. Días seguidos llevando la misma ropa, su coche sin moverse de la misma plaza de aparcamiento, el despacho con olor a cerrado y notas avisando al equipo de limpieza de que no entrasen. Todo apuntaba a lo mismo, el rumor corría como la pólvora tanto en el departamento como en el resto de los de esa misma facultad, y se estaba extendiendo ya incluso a algunos alumnos. A decir verdad estaba muy preocupada por Adolf. Pese a no tener con él una relación tan íntima como con Keiji o Shokichi, lo consideraba un gran amigo, y lo último que quería era verlo en un estado tan deplorable. Si tan sólo se dejase ayudar un poco…

\- Tienes un buen equipo a tu cargo, seguro que están dispuestos a echarte una mano para sacar trabajo adelante.

\- Sí…-murmuró de forma casi inaudible- Son buenos chicos

\- Y Eva pese a ser joven es una chica muy madura y muy responsable, estoy segura de que te será de gran ayuda también.

La mención de Eva fue lo único que pareció hacerle reaccionar desde que se habían encontrado. Apretó la taza que tenía en las manos y chascó la lengua de forma imperceptible…para cualquier persona que no tuviese un oído tan fino como el de Michelle. Así que como imaginaba, algo ocurría también con su amiga. Sintió su ceño fruncirse momentáneamente. Era consciente de que Eva no estaba bien. Había pretendido engañarla desde que la consoló en la fiesta de fin de año, haciéndola creer que todo iba bien y sólo estaba cansada. A ratos admitía que estaba algo frustrada por la actitud que tenía Adolf hacia ella, pero no hacía comentarios al respecto la mayor parte del tiempo. Pese a todo, era obvio que estaba triste. Siempre caminaba cabizbaja, se mostraba algo perdida y distraída, y sus sonrisas pocas veces parecían genuinas. Fuesen cuales fuesen los problemas de Adolf, había alguien además de él mismo a quien estaban afectando en sobremanera, Eva. Y Michelle no pensaba tolerarlo. Forzaría a Adolf a aceptar ayuda para intentar arreglar su situación si era necesario, pero haría lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguir que ambos levantasen cabeza. Ella estaba en su mejor momento, y dado que se veía con las fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarse a lo que fuese, lo cual era algo que debía agradecer a Akari, las emplearía en apoyar a sus amigos.

\- Adolf- le llamó con suavidad, y alzó una mano mostrándole la palma, indicándole que no la interrumpiese- Y no me digas que no es asunto mío porque tu bienestar lo es- le regañó. Él la miró con cierta curiosidad alzando una ceja, pero estaba claro que en el momento que dijo eso, el hombre ya se había preparado para ponerse a la defensiva- Tienes problemas, es evidente y da igual que no niegues- bufó- No soy imbécil.

\- Michelle…- empezó a decir suspirando y masajeándose las sienes

\- Déjame acabar- le cortó- No te voy a preguntar cuáles son, porque si todo esto está relacionado con lo que yo creo me parece muy cruel hacerte hablar de ello- hizo una pausa y lo miró, debía haber tocado una fibra sensible porque había bajado sus defensas y le estaba mostrando una expresión desamparada- Adolf, puede que no comprendamos tu situación del todo, ni lleguemos a imaginarnos mínimamente cómo te sientes- suavizó su tono y sonrió levemente- Pero te apreciamos, y queremos ayudarte. No olvides que tienes amigos con los que contar.

\- Lo sé

\- No, no lo sabes- Michelle negó con la cabeza y él clavó la mirada en la taza en sus manos- Adolf, no estás solo. El Adolf que no tenía a nadie hace mucho que desapareció

Se hizo un denso silencio entre ellos. Adolf posó la taza de café en la mesa sin añadir nada y se llevó la mano a la frente, que se empezó a masajear lentamente. Daba la impresión de que le estaba doliendo la cabeza. O eso, o estaba intentando asimilar lo que Michelle acababa de decirle. Ella le dio tiempo para recomponerse, aprovechando para cotillear las estanterías de su despacho. Todo rastro de su Rose y Dana, desde fotos, hasta obsequios hechos por su mujer, habían desaparecido. No quedaba rastro alguno de ellos. Eso no hacía más que confirmar las sospechas de Michelle, y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en ello. Debía reconocer que nunca le había gustado mucho Rose, tenía algo que la había hecho desconfiar de ella desde un inicio, pero se había obligado a enterrar su malestar con ella en su interior. Al fin y al cabo era la esposa de su amigo, y ella no era quién para criticar a la mujer con la que había decidido compartir su vida. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, ojalá hubiera hablado con Adolf al respecto, quizás así el golpe no habría sido tan duro para él. Lo miró, y él respiró profundamente y se pasó los dedos por los párpados. Parecía estar exhausto, demasiado para lo joven que era.

\- Gracias lo…lo tendré en cuenta- dijo finalmente de forma no muy convincente. Michelle arrugó el gesto, pero decidió no insistir más. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Shokichi sobre esto, y deberían ponerle remedio de una vez por todas.

\- Voy a seguir trabajando, y así te dejo reflexionar- él asintió dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, y Michelle echó la mano al pomo con intención de irse ya- Adolf- por el rabillo del ojo le vio levantar la cabeza- La familia es algo más que la sangre.

Y sin más se fue. Dudó sobre si decirle eso último o no, siendo consciente de que removería algo en el interior de su amigo. También sabía que la frase tenía múltiples interpretaciones y precisamente por eso había acabado decidiéndoselo. Quería que reflexionase, y que se diese cuenta de que Dana no iba a dejar de ser su hija por no tener sus genes, él era quien la había criado y educado, y eso lo hacía más padre que cualquier cromosoma común. Y también quería hacerle ver que tenía familia más allá de Dana, Rose y unos padres con los que pese a no tener mala relación, tenía muy lejos. Estaba segura de que si le preguntaban a Shokichi, él no dudaría en decir que Adolf no era su amigo, sino parte de su familia.

Algo confusa ella misma pero demasiado feliz como para dejarse llevar por la negatividad, aceleró el paso para hacer algo que jamás se habría imaginado hacer con anterioridad; ir al despacho de Joseph por decisión propia y para hablar de algo fuera del ámbito profesional. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y antes casi de escuchar que le diese permiso entreabrió y se asomó al interior. Desde su escritorio, Joseph a miraba con grata sorpresa y sonrió abiertamente invitándola a pasar. Seguía sintiéndose algo incómoda con él, pero su relación había mejorado notablemente. Tras haberse visto durante la Super Bowl, habían conseguido limar parte de las asperezas que aún había entre ellos, y Michelle empezaba a considerarlo, sin darse apenas cuenta, un buen amigo. Tenía que reconocerle a Joseph que todo lo ocurrido entre ellos parecía haberle servido para reflexionar. Y si bien, Joe era y siempre seguiría siendo Joe, su actitud hacia ella había cambiado para bien. También era cierto de que el hecho de que se estuviese esforzando por congeniar con Akari y llevarse bien con él con él, estaba haciendo mucho porque su visión sobre Joseph mejorase.

\- Hola, preciosa ¿A qué debo el honor?- preguntó con honestidad colocando algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa- ¿Algún problema con la tesis?

\- No, no- se dejó caer en la silla frente a la suya- Sólo venía a charlar ¿tienes un rato?- lo vio consultar el elegante reloj de su muñeca con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, por supuesto ¿Te apetece algo? Café, té, un chocolate caliente…

\- Té, por favor- Joseph la cuestionó con la mirada e hizo un gesto con la mano animándola a que diese más detalles- ¿Té negro?- dijo con una pregunta, no estando segura de si tendría ese tipo concreto o no.

\- Con canela y un poco de leche- dijo con suficiencia- ¿Me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas- Michelle bufó, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz- Te odio- le dijo sin realmente sentirlo.

\- Auch, eso duele- dramatizó llevándose una mano al pecho. Sin embargo sonreía, y su expresión parecía mucho más sincera que la que había visto en casa de Shokichi unas semanas atrás. De hecho estaba convencida de haber visto un cambio progresivo en él, quería creer que a mejor, pero sabía que de lo que Joseph sentía a lo que Joseph mostraba había un trecho.

\- Sabes que no es verdad- aclaró por si acaso- Pero igualmente resulta enervante ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?

\- Bueno, sueles traerlo en el termo y su olor es bastante característico- le indicó golpeándose la nariz con el dedo índice- Pero en esta ocasión no lo he sabido por eso.

Impulsándose en su butacón de ruedas, llegó hasta el mueble a su espalda, y abrió uno de los elegantes armarios dejando que se viese su interior. En él se agolpaban latas perfectamente ordenadas y etiquetadas, con nombres de diferentes tipos de tés, cafés e infusiones. Michelle no pudo evitar echar un vistazo dentro y sentir cierta envidia. Ella también quería tener algo así ya no en su despacho, en su casa.

\- ¿Te gusta este?- le cuestionó alcanzándole una lata. Ella leyó la etiqueta con atención, era prácticamente el mismo que ella compraba.

\- Sí- murmuró con cierta incredulidad. Joseph volvió a alejarse de ella y sobre su escritorio, encima de un pequeño mantelito que había extendido mientras hablaban, empezó a preparar los tés- ¿Si no ha sido por eso cómo lo has sabido?

\- Fácilmente- hijo una pausa estudiada, buscando crear algo de tensión, aprovechando para poner a calentar el agua en dos elegantes tazas de porcelana fina. El despacho de Joseph parecía estar mejor equipado que su cocina entera.

\- Pero qué repelente eres- le espetó al no obtener respuesta inmediata. Él se encogió de hombros y abrió los brazos, como indicándole que no tenía remedio, que le habían hecho así- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¡Dímelo!- se impacientó y golpeó la superficie de la mesa con la palma de la mano, provocando que él soltase una carcajada ladina - ¡Joe!

\- Perdona, es que es divertido crear intriga

\- Cabrón- escupió, chascando la lengua a continuación. Él se carcajeó por lo bajo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mirándola fijamente. Michelle puso los ojos en blanco y resopló con hastío, eso debió bastar para que se animase a finalmente contestar.

\- Supongo que sabes que recientemente he estado quedando con Akari- ella asintió- No es que seamos amigos íntimos pero… a mí me viene bien hablar con él, y él se queda más tranquilo si habla conmigo.

\- Yo también me quedo más tranquila si habláis a decir verdad- reconoció recolocándose las gafas. Era cierto, la culpabilidad por el daño que le había hecho a Joseph, aunque en el fondo supiese que realmente no era culpa suya, seguía torturándola- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi té?

\- Ese chico te tiene constantemente en la boca- le dijo con un suspiro- Y entre la multitud de cosas de ti que cuenta, que siempre llevas un termo de té negro con canela y leche es una de ellas- se rio suavemente y puso el té en las tazas con agua ya caliente, dejándolo reposar- Creo que no hace falta que te diga que te quiere mucho ¿verdad?

Michelle se sintió enrojecer. No sabía en qué sentido se lo estaba diciendo Joe pero no hacía falta para nada que le indicase que Akari la quería. Lo sabía de sobra, tanto porque él mismo se lo había dicho como porque sus propias acciones así lo demostraban. Se recolocó el pelo tras la oreja, y pudo ver a Joseph reírse y sacudir la cabeza. Era evidente que le divertía verla avergonzada. Pese a que aún tenía que reposar algo más, alargó la mano hacia la taza y empezó a remover el infusor de té dentro, sin levantar la vista hacia Joseph. Le daba la impresión de que si se quedaba mirándole mucho rato sería capaz de leer en su lenguaje corporal que estaba ocultando algo, y que ese algo era una relación en secreto con Akari. Pese a que quería creer que las cosas entre él y Joseph iban bastante bien, tampoco quería tentar a la suerte. Al fin y al cabo, el halo de tristeza de los ojos de Joseph cuando los veía juntos seguía estando presente. No quería que el saber algo al respecto de su situación actual con Akari actuase como catalizador para nada, y tenía miedo de que así fuese si llegaba a enterarse.

\- Cambiando de tema- Michelle se lo agradeció con la mirada y él hizo un asentimiento para indicar que había recibido el mensaje- Me encanta que estés aquí, es obvio. Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué ha acontecido para que te haya traído hasta mi territorio.

\- Adolf- dijo a modo de explicación, suspirando.

Él arrugó el gesto y chascó la lengua. Pese a todos los inconvenientes que habían tenido, no era la primera vez que hablaban del él en las últimas semanas. En las raras ocasiones que había conseguido anteponerse a la incomodidad que sentían compartiendo habitación para algo que no fuese la tesis de Michelle, había sido para hablar sobre su amigo. En cierto modo, Joseph le ofrecía una seguridad para comentar ese tema que con otras personas no tenía. Con él podía hablar de ello refiriéndose a genes, probabilidades de herencia y caracteres recesivos y dominantes, y eso le ayudaba a verlo todo de forma más impersonal y analizarlo más fríamente. Igualmente le bullía la sangre, pero conseguía mantenerse más serena hablando de porcentajes que no de engaños y traiciones.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a dormir aquí?- preguntó el echándose azúcar en su té y tendiéndole a ella el recipiente en el que lo guardaba. Fino, elegante y con su propia cucharilla. Michelle se echó dos cucharadas, pensó en la conversación que se avecinaba, y decidió añadir otras dos. Un dulce no amargaba a nadie.

\- No lo sé, creo que sí- se pasó las manos por las sienes- Su despacho olía muchísimo a cerrado- Joseph chascó la lengua con disgusto- Y ya no están las fotografías de Dana y Rose en ninguna parte, hasta ha quitado los regalos que ella le ha ido haciendo- Michelle apretó la taza entre sus manos y clavó su mirada en el líquido que contenía- Tenemos que hacer algo ¡pero no se me ocurre nada!

\- Te prometo que estoy haciendo lo que está en mi mano, pero mientras él no decida actuar por sí mismo va a ser muy difícil que consigamos algo.

\- Es totalmente como un robot, Joe. Un autómata- dio un trago sin importarle que aún estuviese caliente- Shokichi está preocupadísimo. Viene a verle casi todos los días y aunque antes le dejaba entrar al despacho pese a que le ignorase, ahora directamente cierra la puerta con llave para que no pueda pasar.

\- Vamos que la situación va a peor- Michelle asintió frunciendo los labios- Empieza a ser insostenible y a afectar no sólo a él si no a los que estamos a su alrededor- cogió su taza con una mano y dio un sorbo, pasándose la otra por el pelo- ¿Cómo has visto a Eva? Eres la que más tiempo pasa con ella

-Está destrozada- tragó saliva y removió el contenido en su taza- No soporto verla así, me siento tremendamente impotente. Además intenta hacer que todo va bien y tampoco es que se deje ayudar mucho

\- Creo que a ese respecto ella será mucho más receptiva que él para aceptar ayuda

\- Sí, eso es cierto- reflexionó Michelle- Quizás debería insistirla un poco más- dio un trago a su té sumida en sus pensamientos. Ese día iba comer con ella, quizás sería un buen momento para indagar algo más.

\- A Adolf déjanoslo a Shokichi y mi- sugirió Joseph, cortando su corriente de pensamiento- Con esto no quiero decir que te quedes fuera, sino que probablemente sea mejor que en lugar de dividir tus esfuerzos intentando ayudar a los dos, te centres en ella. Te necesita y confía plenamente en ti.

Michelle se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Joseph tenía razón, salía más a cuenta que en lugar de desgastarse intentando tirar de los dos, se preocupase por Eva, y dejase el trabajo más duro, intentar sacar adelante a Adolf, a él y Shokichi. No es que la idea la apasionase, pero tenía que reconocer que era la más óptima para todos, pese a que se sentía algo culpable al sentir que en cierto modo estaba abandonando a Adolf.

\- Supongo que tienes razón- resopló- Esto es muy complicado, complicadísimo.

\- Cierto, pero no podemos dejar que sigan cayendo en una espiral de autodestrucción- sentenció Joseph- He estado allí, y no es bonito- Michelle sintió un pinchazo en el pecho ante las últimas palabras del hombre frente a ella.

\- Oh, ya…- se bebió el té que le restaba prácticamente de un trago, quemándose algo la boca en el proceso. Tenía la necesidad de echarse algo al estómago, pero el té era lo único que tenía a mano- ¿Tú qué tal estás?

\- Bien- Michelle lo miró enarcando una ceja, no creyéndoselo para nada- Bueno, bien-bien no, pero diría que al 90%- repiqueteó con los dedos en la superficie de la taza- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

\- Supongo que nada mal para alguien a quien le han destrozado el corazón- le dijo con cierta tristeza

\- Bueno, eso es verdad- se rio- Pero ¿sabes una cosa? – alzó un dedo señalándola- Ayuda bastante el que la persona que te lo ha destrozado esté recogiendo los pedazos e intentándolo recomponer - la guiñó un ojo y ella se quedó estática, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a sus palabras- Gracias por querer mantenerme en tu vida- finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Supongo que…- carraspeó, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de conversaciones tan abiertamente honestas con él, y se estaba sintiendo algo cohibida- Gracias por no echarme a mí de la tuya, después del daño que te he hecho.

\- Michelle, preciosa. Yo a ti te he hecho mucho más, durante años- lo miró con curiosidad, no terminaba de creerse que realmente se hubiera dado cuenta de ello- ¿Estamos en paz?- alargó la mano hasta ella, teniéndosela. Michelle miró su extremidad y a él durante un instante, no sabiendo muy bien cómo tomárselo. Parecía sincero, y Akari últimamente la insistía bastante diciéndole que tenía sus cosas pero que pese a ser repelente y algo cabrón en el fondo no era mal tío.

\- Supongo- aceptó su apretón de manos deseando que eso efectivamente marcase un antes y un después en su relación. Realmente quería mantenerlo como amigo

\- Que sirva este apretón también para sellar nuestro acuerdo- Michelle alzó la ceja con curiosidad, cuestionándole- Tú te encargarás de Eva y nosotros de Adolf, y dado que depende de mí esto tiene que acabar en una gran fiesta con multitud de regalos para él.

\- Oh, a mí se me ocurre el regalo perfecto- musitó Michelle llevándose la mano a la barbilla y adoptando una pose seria y meditada- Los papeles del divorcio.

Tras un momento de silencio, a Michelle se le escapó una carcajada. Joseph que pese a que era alegre y siempre sonreía no solía ser escandaloso a la hora de expresar su alegría, se estaba riendo a mandíbula batiente. Michelle sonrió mirándolo con cierto orgullo, si había conseguido hacerle reír así, era porque realmente estaba al 90%. En ese momento, sintió como si un gran peso se descargase de sus hombros. Charlaron un poco más de temas intrascendentales, y para sorpresa de Michelle el tiempo hablando con Joseph corrió más rápido de lo que esperaba y tuvo que acabar dándose bastante prisa para llegar a su siguiente clase. Pese a todo, pese a Adolf, pese a Eva, pese a que tenía que mantener en secreto todo lo que quería a Akari había algo que no podía negar. Michelle se sentía feliz.

Las horas hasta que su reloj anunció que ya era tiempo de hacer la pausa para comer, corrieron más rápido de lo que se imaginaba. Se moría de ganas de encontrarse con Akari de nuevo, de ver su sonrisa y su mata de pelo desordenada, y de poder tocarle aunque fuese rozándole disimuladamente al pasar a su lado. Le echaba de menos cada vez que llegaba a su piso y recordaba que lo le vería hasta el día siguiente, y se acababa acurrucando en el sofá con su gata. Y ella como si lo supiera, muchas veces acababa llevándole el dichoso ratón de juguete que se había dejado olvidado en casa del chico. Realmente deseaba poder volver a compartir un momento a solas con él, donde poder ser ellos mismos sin necesidad de preocuparse por miradas indiscretas. En un principio habían pensado en aprovechar para quedar el próximo fin de semana, pero al repasar su agenda, Michelle había descubierto con cierta decepción que no era posible. Pese a que al estar centrada en su tesis doctoral ya no la practicaba tan a menudo, era experta en lucha libre, tal y como atestiguaban sus sesiones de entrenamiento con Akari. Había dejado el mundo de la competición por centrarse en sus estudios, pero de vez en cuando se organizaban en la ciudad torneos amistosos y si tenía oportunidad de gustaba apuntarse. Ese domingo se hacía uno y tiempo atrás decidió participar. Tenía ganas, pero muchas más de poder pasar el domingo a solas con Akari, no obstante su sentido del deber no la permitía abandonar el torneo con tan poca antelación. Le había dicho que iría a verla así que, quién sabe, quizás podría pedirle que le hiciese una visita a los vestuarios al terminar su combate.

\- Michelle, tienes visita- le dijo uno de sus compañeros. Estaba tan distraída metida en sus propios pensamientos que ni se había percatado de que Eva la estaba esperando en la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Eva! Pasa- le dijo sin levantarse de su escritorio.

\- Hola- saludó algo cohibida.

Pese a que ya era habitual que la chica fuese a buscarla al despacho y de hecho todos la conocían al formar parte del equipo de Adolf, ella seguía mostrándose tímida cada vez que la visitaba allí. Michelle aprovechó para echarla un vistazo dado que estaba algo distraída, más preocupada por pasar desapercibida que otra cosa. Si bien su estado no era ni de lejos tan perjudicado como el de Adolf, era evidente para cualquiera que la conociese que Eva no estaba bien, por mucho que se esforzase para disimularlo. Tenía claro que era a causa de Adolf, y en parte también a cuenta de la visita de sus padres, que actuó como detonante, pero ya hacía mucho que se habían ido y el estado anímico de Eva no hacía sino empeorar.

Desde hacía un tiempo le daba la impresión de aunque intentaba ocultarlo tras una sonrisa, Eva estaba permanentemente triste, apática, sin ganas de nada. Pese a su cara bonita y joven, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes, llevaba una temporada pareciendo mucho más mayor de lo que era realmente. Era como si estuviese constantemente exhausta, más a nivel mental que físico. Si bien ya estaba convencida antes de que tenía que ayudar a Eva, en ese momento lo estuvo aún más. Sabía que recuperar a la Eva cándida e inocente que conoció meses atrás sería imposible, y de hecho no quería eso. Le gustaba más que estuviese más espabilada, que fuese más valiente, que tuviera una mejor capacidad de reacción frente a las adversidades y frente al mundo en general. Pero no le gustaba nada la Eva que estaba viendo en ese momento. Ya no era valiente, sino simplemente alguien sin miedo a perder nada porque no tenía nada que perder. Ya no era que estuviese más espabilada, sino que parecía conocer demasiado las facetas más oscuras de la vida y estas la estaban machando. No podía ni quería permitir que eso siguiese así, pero por lo menos tenía claro algo. Si bien era una táctica que con Adolf no funcionaba estaba segura que con Eva podría ser útil. Si se negaba a ser ayudada, insistiría hasta que aceptase su apoyo.

\- ¿Vendrá hoy Akari?- preguntó en voz baja una vez estuvo a su lado.

Michelle asintió con una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en él sonreír era una respuesta automática. Pese a que habló prácticamente entre susurros, el compañero que se sentaba más cerca de ella las escuchó y la miró con una expresión de sorna. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que se metían con ella por las visitas constantes del chico a su despacho y por la buena relación que tenía con él, pero desde la vuelta de vacaciones de navidad los comentarios cuestionándole por su "alumno favorito" no habían hecho sino aumentar. Pese a que le molestaba en sobremanera, y también la asustaba un poco por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si atasen cabos y descubriesen la verdad, sentía que no tenía derecho a quejarse. No mucho al menos. El que un alumno fuese a buscar a su profesora para ir a comer juntos prácticamente cada día era algo bastante poco habitual, por mucho que otras personas se uniesen. Si bien ya tenían que andarse con mucho ojo teniendo en cuenta los fans, los otros alumnos y profesores, sus propios amigos…eso le hizo recordar que debían extremar también precauciones en su despacho. El más mínimo desliz podría delatarlos, y pese a que no era posible conocer con exactitud los problemas que todo ello acarrearía estaba claro que serían muchos. Y prefería no tener que conocerlos de primera mano.

Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea que Eva le había comentado más de una vez antes de que Akari y ella llegasen a algo más carnal, y era el que parecían una pareja. Si ya lo parecían antes de llegar a esa nueva relación que tenían en ese momento ¿qué pasaría a partir de entonces? Eso la hizo llegar a la conclusión de algo que, aunque no le gustaba y de hecho la dolía algo hacerlo, no tenían otra opción…Si Akari y ella querían engañar a sus enemigos a quien primero tenían que convencer de que no pasaba entre ellos nada más de lo que ya conocían, era a sus amigos. No le gustaba tener que adulterar la verdad ante la gente que quería, pero no les quedaba más remedio. Sabía que a Shokichi se le partiría el corazón si alguna vez se enteraba de que le habían estado ocultando su relación, de hecho era a él a quién más le jodía tener que engañar.

\- ¡Hola!- la alegre voz de Akari conforme saludaba desde la puerta hizo que los pensamientos amargos que por un momento quisieron inundar su mente se desvanecieran por completo.

Se sintió a sí misma sonreír automáticamente y devolver el saludo agitando la mano. Eva fue algo más tranquila e hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza como respuesta, sin apenas levantar los ojos del suelo. Michelle y Akari se miraron entre ellos y luego a la chica, resultaba evidente que algo no iba bien con ella. Era algo que se repetía últimamente, pero ese día parecía aún más acusado de otras veces. Se dedicaron un gesto de asentimiento el uno al otro y Akari no dudó en plantarse junto a Eva en un par de zancadas y apoyarle una mano en la espalda, mostrándole una cara alegre. Eso consiguió hacerla reaccionar y al menos levantó la mirada de sus propios pies, pero su expresión seguía siendo vacía y sus ojos tristes. Akari la rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le dio un pequeño apretón sin decir nada. No tenía sentido preguntarle si estaba bien. Además de que era obvio que no, el hacerlo la pondría en un compromiso, y más aún delante de tanta gente y en un ambiente en el que ya se sentía de por sí algo incómoda. Michelle recogió sus cosas con rapidez y se levantó de su mesa, y entre ella y Akari sacaron a Eva de allí. Parecía que se fuese a echar a llorar de un momento a otro.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mesa en la cual solían comer. Al estar en un rincón poco transitado de la facultad les otorgaba una tranquilidad que los tres agradecían y que les servía para poder hablar de ciertos temas a sabiendas de que no iban a ser interrumpidos. Michelle quiso sentarse al lado de Eva, pero ella se empeñó en dejarles sentarse juntos como ya era habitual, mientras ella se acomodaba frente a ellos al otro lado de la mesa. Mientras fueron sacando su comida, charlaron de algunos temas intranscendentales, además de retomar de nuevo anécdotas sobre Keiji y Amelia en el gimnasio. Desde que el boxeador había buscado consejo sentimental en sus amigos, él y Amelia eran el centro de todas las miradas, y nadie les quitaba ojo de encima por miedo a perderse algo interesante si se distraían aunque fuese unos segundos. Michelle tuvo que reconocer tanto interior como exteriormente que le divertía en sobremanera ver a Keiji tan confundido con sus propios sentimientos y comportándose como si le faltase un hervor en presencia de Amelia. Aunque si lo pensaba, la verdad es que a Keiji le faltaban muchos hervores en bastantes aspectos de la vida.

\- Eva- la llamó Michelle con voz suave una vez llevaban un rato comiendo- He estado hablando con Adolf- la expresión de la chica pareció congelarse, y en sus ojos pudo hasta verse algo de miedo. Akari miró a Michelle con cierta preocupación y, aprovechando que los cubría la mesa, la agarró de una mano cerrando la suya alrededor de la de ella y acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar. Eso le dio la fuerza suficiente como para poder hablar del tema con total serenidad.

\- Eh…ah…¿está bien?

\- Creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos esa respuesta- le dijo con una expresión algo triste. Eva agachó la cabeza aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero asintió ligeramente- Y sospecho a qué se puede deber que esté así. Lo he comentado con Joseph en alguna ocasión y creo saberlo ¿Te interesa?

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos un momento. Akari hizo el agarre alrededor de su mano más fuerte, y aprovechando que Eva reflexionaba para sí misma bastante absorta en sus pensamientos, le dedicó a Michelle una sonrisa y unas mudas palabras de ánimo que leyó en sus labios. Malditas las ganas de besarlos que tenía.

\- Creo que….creo que prefiero no saberlo- dijo finalmente, aunque sonó muy poco convencida- No sé si me gusta la idea de que no se él quien me diga qué le pasa, y más cuando son sólo elucubraciones- se encogió de hombros mostrándose algo avergonzada- Lo siento

\- No tienes que sentirlo, Eva. Realmente me parece muy loable por tu parte- eso debió pillarla por sorpresa, pues Eva abrió los ojos de par en par y se colorearon algo sus mejillas. A fin y al cabo no estaba acostumbrada a recibir comentarios positivos- Pero hay algo que te puedo asegurar- suspiró y alargó su mano libre hasta ella, frotándole con cariño el brazo que Eva tenía sobre la mesa- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, no te metas en conflictos que no tienen que ver contigo.

\- No es eso, es que quiero ayudarle- se mordió el labio y respiró temblorosamente- Pero no se deja.

\- A mí me lo vas a decir- resopló Michelle – Y me sé de otra que tampoco se deja- le recriminó con una sonrisa- Eva, te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Adolf- la chica alzó la cabeza mirándola con más interés del que había mostrado desde hacía días- Recuerda que tienes amigos en los que apoyarte cuando lo necesites

Eso le debió tocar la fibra sensible, pues tras asentir en silencio con un movimiento de la cabeza, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Michelle y Akari se miraron entre ellos, y antes de que Eva pudiera romper en un llanto más fuerte, se separaron por mucho que les doliese y se levantaron del banco en el que estaban sentados, para posicionarse segundos después uno a cada lado de Eva. No necesitaron decirse nada más, y arropada por sus amigos Eva descargó todo lo que tenía dentro en forma de lágrimas. Puede que eso no solucionase nada, pero al menos la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, y eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

La acompañaron entre los dos al aula donde tenía clase a continuación, con la promesa de que les avisaría si ocurría cualquier problema o incidente o si, simplemente, necesitaba compañía. Sabían que probablemente no les avisaría aunque se encontrase mal, pero el hacerla prometer que sí les dejó irse con un menor cargo de conciencia. No querían dejarla sola, pero ellos también debían seguir con sus vidas y sus ocupaciones. Pese a que el tiempo después de la hora de comer transcurrió más lento, acabó pasando, y con ello llegó el momento de reunirse de nuevo con Akari. Habían quedado en encontrarse directamente en el lugar en el cual había dejado su coche. Para evitar el mayor número de miradas indiscretas posibles, en lugar de estacionarlo en la Universidad había optado por dejarlo en el parking subterráneo del centro comercial cercano. Tendrían que caminar un poco para llegar a él, pero tanto Michelle como Akari estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese para no levantar más sospechas de las que ya la había. Si a sus compañeros ya les resultaba raro que se fuesen los dos en el mismo vehículo cuando los acompañaba más gente, el que se marchasen juntos y solos en dirección a casa de él sólo haría que las cosas se complicasen más, y eso era lo que menos necesitaban. Y por si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente compleja, el que él tuviese una serie de fans que lo siguiesen a todas partes con una eficiencia digna de acosador experimentado, no facilitaba las cosas.

Llegó al aparcamiento con la respiración algo agitada. Sin darse cuenta había ido acelerando el paso hasta casi correr, realmente tenía muchas ganas de volver a verle y más aun sabiendo que iban a alejarse de la universidad y con ello de la incomodidad que les producía el no poder prácticamente ni sostenerse la mirada durante mucho rato, no fuera a ser que alguien sospechase. Por un momento creyó que le tocaría esperar, pero al llegar se topó con que ligeramente apoyado contra el capó de su coche, la cara enrojecida y resollando, estaba Akari. Se acercó a él sacudiendo la cabeza pero no pudiendo evitar sonreír, siéndole aún más difícil contener su alegría cuando él la vio y le dedicó una expresión radiante, saludándola con la mano y plantándose en el sitio recolocándose la mochila a la espalda. Lo miró con curiosidad, cuestionándole a qué se debía su estado cansado, pese a que ya se imaginaba de sobra la respuesta.

\- He venido corriendo- reconoció pasándose el dedo por la nariz- Tenía ganas de verte

Pese a que se imaginaba la primera parte de la respuesta la segunda la pilló un poco por sorpresa y no supo muy bien qué decir. Le encantaría poder darle un abrazo ahí mismo y apretarle contra ella dejándose embriagar por su olor. Se moría de ganas de acurrucarse en él y acariciarle la cabeza, de cubrirle de besos y escucharle reírse de esa forma que conseguía hacerla querer reírse a ella también. Pero ahí no podían, las probabilidades de que alguien conocido le viese eran demasiado altas. Así que tuvo que conformarse con mirarle con ternura y agarrar su mano, ocultándola con su cuerpo, tirando de él con suavidad para que se agachase un poco y poder hablarle al oído.

\- Yo también tenía ganas de verte- confesó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan franca cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos y le daba algo de vergüenza. Pero tratándose de él, sentía que no podía guardarse nada. Quería ser tan honesta con Akari como él lo era con ella.

\- Michelle…- susurró él, para a continuación morderse el labio y dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. Era obvio que también, al igual que ella, se estaba conteniendo.

\- Vamos al coche- murmuró mirándole fijamente, él clavó sus pupilas en ella y asintió, dándole un apretón a su mano.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba, dentro del vehículo tendrían más intimidad. No tanta como les gustaría y seguirían sin estar a salvo del todo de miradas indiscretas, pero al menos les proporcionaría un espacio en el cual sólo estarían ellos dos, lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro como para poder tocarse pasando desapercibidos. Michelle rebuscó las llaves con cierto nerviosismo en la mochila, Akari, a su lado, le apoyó la mano en la cintura y asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro para mirar también dentro mientras buscaba. Le notaba ansioso, tanto pos sus gestos como por su respiración agitada, pero sobre todo, por la forma en la cual apretaba su cintura. No podía culparle, ella también ardía en ganas de poder agarrarle y estrujar su cuerpo contra el suyo no dejando que corriese el aire entre ellos. Michelle escuchó una respiración temblorosa a su espalda y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba mordiendo un labio y había clavado la mirada en su nuca, podía sentirlo. Cuando finalmente encontró la llave, a punto estuvo de darse la vuelta y comerle la boca sin importar los posibles testigos, pero por el bien de los dos, tuvo que reprimir sus ansias.

Abrió la puerta del coche indicándole a Akari que se sentase en el asiento de copiloto, y tras agarrarla momentáneamente con ambas manos de los hombros y respirar profundamente, así lo hizo. Los dos lo sabían, la tensión que había entre ellos y la necesidad de tocarse se estaba haciendo insostenible. Si no podían subsanar sus ganas de tener un momento a solas en breve acabarían estallando en público. Se subieron en el vehículo dejando sus mochilas en el asiento trasero y se miraron un instante una vez se hubieron acomodado en sus asientos. No parecía haber nadie a su alrededor y estaban en un coche cerrado y en un aparcamiento subterráneo. Michelle se acercó un poco más a él, era el momento perfecto para poder darle un beso algo más intenso que los arrumacos que se habían hecho en el aula vacía horas antes. Llevó la mano a su mandíbula, haciendo que la mirase, y le pasó el dedo pulgar por los labios, recorriendo con él el camino que pensaba hacer con su lengua a continuación. No obstante unas voces y unos pasos retumbando por el aparcamiento, hicieron que le apoyase la mano en la cabeza y sin previo aviso le empujase hacia abajo, haciéndole ocultarse de posibles miradas. Akari se quejó entre susurros y le chistó para que se mantuviese en silencio. Habían tenido mucho cuidado para llegar hasta allí y que no les viesen marcharse muchos en coche, no podía permitir que todo se fuese al traste por un descuido. Siguió con los ojos al grupo de universitarios que cruzaron delante del vehículo, y no pudo evitar mirarlos como si quisiera provocarles la combustión espontánea. Sabía que no tenían culpa de nada, pero estaba harta de que los interrumpiesen.

No le soltó permitiéndole volver a incorporarse hasta que se aseguró de que volvía a no haber nadie a su alrededor. Él se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento recolocándose el pelo y dirigiéndole una mirada algo dolida. Ella le sonrió y empezó a intentar peinarle con los dedos, ante lo cual Akari cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su caricia. Se le dibujó una expresión apacible en el rostro y algún ruidito placentero llegó a salir del fondo de su garganta. Dejó su mano deslizarse desde su cabeza por su cara, pero antes de que pudiera separarla de él, Akari la agarró entre una de las suyas y apoyó su mejilla en ella un instante, para a continuación depositar un breve beso en el dorso de sus dedos justo antes de soltarla. Con ganas de más pero siendo consciente de que no era el momento, Michelle arrancó el coche y partieron de allí. Quizás, si tenían algo de suerte, encontrarían alguna excusa para pasar algo de tiempo en su habitación a solas y así poder expresar parte de ese cariño que se profesaban y que empezaba a quemarles en las manos, en los labios y en sus mentes. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía, y él parecía estar haciendo algo similar con ella pues cada vez que lo hacía, lo descubría observándola. Y debía reconocer que el saber que Akari la estudiaba con tanta atención la hacía sentirse bastante ilusionada.

Akari, acurrucado en el asiento del copiloto, estaba ensimismado con ella. Seguía sin creerse que ese pedazo de mujer a su lado le quisiera, le parecía demasiado guapa, demasiado lista, demasiado todo en comparación con él. Y ni siquiera creía a Michelle cuando le insistía con que él no era menos que nadie, y eso que a ella siempre la creía. Tenía tal confianza en ella que había veces en las que llegaba a tomar sus palabras como Dogma de Fe, y eso ya le había acarreado alguna bronca por su parte diciéndole que agradecía que la considerase en tan alta estima pero que no debía otorgarle tanta importancia. Pero no podía evitarlo, la adoraba.

El camino a casa se estaba haciendo más corto de lo que esperaba, y eso en parte le entristecía porque tendrían aún menos intimidad en su casa que la que tenían en el coche. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía unas ganas infinitas de poder estar con ella en un terreno conocido para ambos, rodeado de amigos y en el cual los dos se sentían cómodos. Por lo menos con sus compañeros de piso presentes podrían darse bastante más cariño del que se daban en la universidad, al fin y al cabo después de que Michelle pasase ese fantástico fin de semana en su casa ya le habían tomado mucho el pelo sobre su relación con su profesora, le bastaría con que en caso de que volviesen a preguntar, les disuadiera con las mismas respuestas que les dio entonces. Distraído como iba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo hasta que el coche se detuvo. Acostumbrado como estaba a esa zona al pasar por ahí en autobús, sabía de sobra que cuando ese semáforo se ponía en rojo solía tardar bastante, así que decidió hacérselo saber a Michelle.

\- Va a tardar un buen rato- chascó la lengua- Siempre que voy en autobús se queda aquí bastante tiempo parado.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, tenemos entretenimiento- le dijo ella mirándole de refilón con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Eh?- no pudo evitar también sonreír al verla a ella hacerlo, aunque no sabía de qué iba el tema.

\- Ven- le pidió clavando sus pupilas en él y haciéndole un gesto con un dedo para que se acercase.

Se adelantó en su dirección, y Michelle le sorprendió posándole una mano en la mejilla atrayéndolo hacia ella, justo antes de besarle en la boca, atrapando entre sus labios el suyo inferior. Akari no tardó en reaccionar, y sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y enrojecidas, apoyó la mano en la nuca de la mujer y la atrajo hacia él profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron y ninguno de los dos hizo el amago de apartarse lo más mínimo, y de hecho ella llegó a soltar el volante para poder enterrar las manos en su pelo y poder moverse mejor contra sus labios. Ni siquiera la necesidad de tomar aire los separó, estaban demasiado ansiosos como hasta preocuparse por respirar. Ambos llevaban deseando compartir un beso así desde hacía más de una semana, y estaba haciendo mucho más difícil que lo que habían imaginado en un principio.

Con la mano que no la estaba agarrando de la nuca, Akari aprovechó para deshacerse del cinturón de su asiento y así tener más libertad de movimiento y poderse acercar más a ella. Se giró en el sitio en dirección a Michelle y, tras acortar aún más la distancia con ella sin dejar de besarla, empezó a acariciar uno de sus muslos. Se le estaba complicando en sobremanera no pasear sus manos por ese cuerpo que parecía hecho para el placer, y se estaba excitando tan sólo de pensar los usos que le podrían dar a ese coche. Quedándose sin aire de forma casi literal, se separó de ella lo imprescindible para poder tomar una bocanada, apoyando su frente en la suya y enterrando los dedos en su melena evitando así que se alejase de él. Sus respiraciones eran jadeantes, superficiales y rápidas, y el saber que él era capaz de provocar algo así en ella no sólo le hinchó de orgullo, sino que le excitó aún más. Pese a que "sólo" se estaban besando, pudo sentir su miembro empezar a crecer en el interior de sus pantalones, así que tras considerar que ya había recuperado el aliento lo suficiente se abalanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios, ansioso por seguir saboreándola.

No obstante, a punto estuvo de morderse a sí mismo del susto y de rebote a ella ante el molesto sonido de un claxon del coche detrás de ellos. Los dos dieron un bote en el sitio a causa del sobresalto, y Michelle se apresuró en separarse de él con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y aclarándose la garganta, arrancando al descubrir que la exaltación del otro conductor se debía a que el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Se puso el cinturón con el coche de nuevo en marcha y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Michelle, que pese a tener la mirada fija en la carretera parecía sentirse algo avergonzada. Se hinchó de orgullo sintiendo como una sonrisa satisfecha acudía a sus labios, aunque quedó un poco deslucido al tener que recolocarse la entrepierna que aun palpitaba. Había conseguido distraerla lo suficiente como para que no se acordase del semáforo y eso de alguna manera le hacía sentirse muy satisfecho. Pese a todo, aún le costaba creer que era capaz de provocar tal efecto en ella, y cuando lo conseguía, no podía sino emocionarse. La quería tantísimo…

\- ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa de satisfacción? – le preguntó algo enfurruñada, apartando unos segundos la mirada de la carretera para dirigirla a él.

\- Naaada- canturreó sonriendo aún más, pasándose la mano por la cabeza, despeinándose.

\- ¿Tanto te enorgulleces de haberme distraído y que no viese el semáforo?- le preguntó apartando la vista de él e inflando ligeramente los mofletes, como si fuese una niña contrariada.

\- Sí- admitió sonriendo abiertamente y riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Idiota-le dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, concentrándose en conducir de nuevo.

Durante un rato no se dijeron nada, no lo necesitaron. Estaban cómodos en compañía sin necesidad de hablar y además él ya tenía entretenimiento suficiente observándola. Le encantaba mirarla mientras ella llevaba a cabo cualquier acción de la vida cotidiana. Le cautivaba la forma en la cual fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos cuando se concentraba en algo, la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando algo la disgustaba o no salía como esperaba, cómo abría los ojos de par en par y se recolocaba las gafas cuando algo la sorprendía…podría dibujar cada una de sus expresiones y se quedaría sin papel suficiente para hacerlo pues cada día descubría una nueva.

\- No sé por qué te enorgulleces tanto- le dijo finalmente una vez ya habían llegado a su barrio

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Por distraerme con el semáforo- Akari sintió como una sonrisa satisfecha acudió a sus labios de nuevo- Siempre consigues distraerme- admitió mirándole fijamente y frunciendo los labios- No es nada nuevo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Para nada. Se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y darla un abrazo, en esa zona los vecinos ya le conocían, además de que cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de sus amigos los descubriesen. Tuvo que conformarse con llevar su mano a una de las piernas de Michelle y darle un ligero apretón mientras ella buscaba aparcamiento. Cuando bajaron del coche no pudo evitar posicionarse a su lado, y caminar hombro con hombro hasta que llegaron a su portal. Ojalá pudiera agarrarla de la cintura o de la mano mientras andaban juntos, pero podría cruzarse hasta con sus compañeros de piso en cualquier momento, y no quería jugársela.

La razón por la cual Michelle había acabado en su casa esa tarde era en realidad bastante curiosa. Tiempo atrás, sus compañeros de piso, concretamente Marcos, se había enterado de un concurso que organizaba una marca de dulces para promocionarse. En él pedían a los participantes mostrar otros usos que se le podían dar a sus productos además de lo obvio, que era comérselos. Tanto a Marcos como a Alex les pareció genial la idea de demostrar que con los palitos de _chupa-chups_ se podía putear a tu compañero de piso, así que habían aprovechado una de las veces que se había quedado dormido en el sofá leyendo para hacerle todo tipo de perrerías, grabarlo, y enviarlo a la marca. Ahora por internet circulaba una horripilante imagen de él con palitos blancos de plástico en la nariz, la cual les había llevado a ganar el concurso y a haber recibido cantidades ingentes de _chupa-chups_ como premio. Así que ni cortos ni perezosos al verse desbordados con tal cantidad de dulces, lo primero que habían hecho los tres había sido llamar a sus novias para que fueran a llevarse unos cuantos. Bueno, Alex y Marcos habían llamado a sus novias, y él había llamado a Michelle, a quien no sabía aún muy bien qué etiqueta ponerle. Tampoco es que le diese mucha importancia, se querían y punto.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta del portal la agarró de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con ella y llevándola al descansillo entre el portal y el primer piso, que quedaba oculto tanto a aquellos que pudiesen entrar desde el portal como a los vecinos que pudieran salir de su casa. La dejó apoyarse en la pared, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y agarrándola de la cara con ambas manos con suma suavidad, depositó un beso en su frente antes de hablarla entre susurros.

\- ¿Oyes a alguien?- ella negó- ¿No han nadie en las escaleras entonces?

\- Sólo tus vecinos dentro de sus casas- murmuró mirándole con curiosidad, apoyada en la pared a su espalda y alzando ligeramente la cara que él seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos.

\- Perfecto

La abrazó. Rodeó su cuerpo y la atrajo contra él con todas las ganas que llevaba días conteniéndose. Pareció pillarla por sorpresa al principio pero en seguida reaccionó y se acurrucó en él, abrazándole de vuelta y enterrando la cara en su cuello, consiguiendo que su suave melena le hiciera cosquillas en la piel y que su esencia a vainilla nublase sus sentidos. Pese a todo, pese a las ganas que tenía de besarla, de tocarla y, evidentemente, de tener sexo con ella, lo que más había anhelado en esos días sin lugar a dudas era abrazarla. Sentirla acomodarse en su cuerpo, poder apretarla contra él y saber que estaba a su lado, era lo que más necesitaba. La besó en la cabeza, dejando sus labios apoyados en el nacimiento de su pelo mientras que con sus manos se aferró a ella hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos del esfuerzo. Michelle también se amarró a él con más ganas, apretándole con tal fuerza de la cintura que llegó incluso a hacerle algo de daño. No necesitaron decirse con palabras lo que se dijeron con ese gesto. Se querían, y pese a haberse visto prácticamente todos los días, se habían echado terriblemente de menos.

El ruido de la puerta del portal abriéndose los hizo separarse de golpe, no sin que antes él aprovechase para besarla en la cabeza una última vez. Enrojecidos y despeinadas, pero sin soltarse de la mano, subieron las escaleras a paso rápido, escuchando alguien más hacerlo a sus espaldas. Debió ser un vecino de un piso inferior pues en cuanto llegaron frente a su puerta escucharon los pasos detenerse y una vivienda abrirse y cerrarse.

\- Bueno, toca entrar- dijo él con un suspiro, introduciendo las llaves en la cerradura con muy pocas ganas. Lo que realmente quería hacer era volver al coche, pedirle a Michelle que les llevase a un sitio solitario y largarse de allí con ella.

\- Sí- le dijo ella con un suspiro.

Segundos después y al igual que había hecho en clase un rato antes, le dio un azote en el culo y al darse la vuelta para mirarla la vio disimulando, estudiándose las uñas con sumo interés con una sonrisa traviesa asomándose a sus labios. Iba a tomarse la revancha cuando los ladridos de Max los sorprendieron a ambos, y los gritos de Marcos desde el interior pidiendo que entrasen ya, que al perro le iba a dar algo, no se hicieron esperar. Riéndose por lo bajo abrieron la puerta, y efectivamente lo primero que les recibió fue un efusivo Max, que tras saludar a Akari moviendo la cola y apoyándose a dos patas sobre él, se abalanzó sobre Michelle, que no dudó en darle las atenciones que quería recibiendo una serie de lametones como respuesta. Akari agarró al perro del collar para evitar que siguiera molestándola pese a que ella insistió en que no era molestia alguna, y con la mano libre, la empujó suavemente al interior de la casa apoyando su palma en sus lumbares, aprovechando el hueco entre su espalda y la mochila que llevaba colgada de un hombro.

\- ¡Michelle!- Yaeko, que estaba acurrucada en el sofá con Alex, se levantó al instante y fue a su encuentro, no dudando en abrazarla en cuanto la vio.

Sabía por Michelle que no habían podido verse desde el cumpleaños de Kanako y tanto esta última como Yaeko, se habían mostrado muy preocupadas al saber que la gata se había perdido aunque apareciese posteriormente. Kanako, la cual estaba sentada en el regazo de Marcos que la abrazaba por la espalda, se mostró algo más reticente pero tras susurrarse algo entre ellos se dieron un beso rápido y ella se levantó de encima de él, el cual aprovechó para mirarle el culo con descaro mientras se comía un _chupa-chups_ con ese punto de rebeldía que le caracterizaba. Luego miró a sus amigos hinchando el pecho, vanagloriándose de que una chica tan guapa fuese su novia. Akari no compartía con él idea de lucir a su pareja como si fuese un trofeo pero sonrió igualmente, se los veía tan felices desde que habían arreglado sus problemas que no pensaba meterse en su relación. Sin siquiera dejarla quitarse el abrigo, Yaeko arrastró a Michelle a la habitación de Alex para enseñarle el regalo de San Valentín que Alex le había hecho. Se trataba de un colgante con un pequeño corazón rojo, algo cursi, pero muy del estilo de Yaeko. Los tres chicos fueron conscientes de que era algo que podría enseñarle perfectamente en el salón pues lo llevaba puesto pero supusieron que querrían hablar más en privado así que no pusieron pegas…a excepción de Marcos, que se tiró en el sofá de barriga como Max cuando pedía mismos y le empezó a suplicar a Kanako que no le dejase solito. Ella pareció dudar, pero después de que Yaeko la insistiese un par de veces para que fuese con ellas, acabó cediendo a las peticiones de sus amigas.

Tras ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa y deshacerse de su mochila y cazadora, volvió al salón y se sentó en el sofá junto a Alex, que al igual que Marcos, se estaba comiendo uno de los caramelos. Sobre la mesa tenían una de las cajas que habían recibido y Akari alargó la mano haciéndose con uno al azar.

\- ¿Qué te ha tocado?- preguntó Alex sacándose el suyo de la boca.

\- Manzana- respondió fijando la vista en el papel antes de empezar a desenvolverlo- ¿Me habéis guardado de sandía y cereza?

\- Sí, tranquilo- le dijo riéndose- ¿Tanto te gustan?

\- Son los favoritos de Michelle- admitió rascándose la nuca- Y bueno, me gustaría que pudiese llevarse unos pocos de esos sabores.

\- Ohhh míralo que mono- le chinchó Alex dándole un leve puñetazo en el brazo. Marcos, que estaba tumbado en el otro sofá mirando hacia la puerta tras la cual estaban las chicas, soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- ¿Intentas conquistarla con caramelos?- se rio- Eso es nuevo.

\- No es eso- dijo enfurruñado Akari, mirando con algo de inquina a Marcos- Pero si sé que le gustan no veo por qué no le voy a reservar unos pocos. Tenemos muchísimos.

\- Vamos, que sí

\- Marcos, no me hagas hablar – respondió molesto. Tanto él como Alex le miraron algo estupefactos, no acostumbrados a respuestas tan tajantes por su parte. Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo entre ellos y Marcos y Alex se cuestionaron mudamente entre ellos quién debía preguntar de los dos y fue el segundo quien acabó por hacerlo.

\- Akari, tío ¿pasa algo? ¿todo bien con Michelle?-

Percatándose en ese instante de que había sido algo más brusco de lo habitual en él, tomó aire y se relajó. Estaba muy cansado de que no dejasen de vacilarle al respecto de Michelle y sus, según Marcos, inútiles intentos de llegar a algo con ella. Por lo menos él no la había hecho llorar como su amigo a Kanako, y se moría de ganas de restregarle por la cara que la mujer más maravillosa del mundo le quería y tenían una relación bellísima, así que ya no tenía razón para seguir metiéndose con él. Pero no podía, y eso le frustraba. Ojalá pudiera como él hacía con su novia, dejar que Michelle se sentase en su regazo y poder abrazarla sin miedo a las consecuencias, pero tenía que aguantarse las ganas y seguir fingiendo que entre ellos había una muy buena amistad y ya está. No quería seguir escuchando burlas de sus amigos al respecto, y menos aún de alguien que había hecho llorar tantas veces a la persona que quería.

\- Sí, todo bien- respondió suspirando- Muy bien- remarcó mirando a Marcos, el cual alzó una ceja sintiéndose algo atacado- Así que agradecería que dejaseis el tema, por favor. Y más cuando ella está al otro lado de esa puerta.

En realidad le daba igual que los escuchase, y sabía que de hecho probablemente lo estaba haciendo teniendo en cuenta su fino oído y que estaban hablando en voz bastante alta. Michelle ya sabía de sobra que él estaba enamorado, y ella correspondía sus sentimientos. Si escuchaba que pretendía conquistarla con caramelos probablemente se reiría, de hecho, como escuchando sus pensamientos, las carcajadas de las chicas llegaron desde la habitación cerrada de Alex.

\- Vale, vale, tío…- Marcos alzó las manos a la defensiva y bufó, sacándose el caramelo de la boca para hablar mejor- No te pongas así, sólo era coña

\- Marcos, es cierto que en ocasiones te pasas un poco- intervino Alex intentando calmarlos a ambos- Y ya viste que cuando Michelle durmió aquí que Akari y ella están muy bien.

\- Ah sí- Marcos hizo memoria, llevándose la mano a la barbilla- Que me que cuando te quedaste jugando al _Twister _con ellos creías que se iban a poner a follar en mitad del salón. Tío pues a ver si le dais al tema ya, que nos tenéis en ascuas- dijo asintiendo acompañado de Alex, que le dio la razón en silencio- Además ya va siendo hora de que te estrenes, que se te va a caer de la cantidad de pajas que te haces – Alex se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, seguido de Marcos, que hinchó el pecho orgulloso de su ocurrencia

\- ¡MARCOS!- se escandalizó Akari, que a punto estuvo de tragarse el _chupa-chups _de golpe con palito incluido- Y Alex tú también ¡No digáis esas cosas!- En ese momento veía el follar con Michelle en mitad del salón mucho más factible que en aquel entonces, y no le estaba ayudando nada a calmar la frustración que sentía por no poder tocarla como y cuando le gustaría.

\- Tío, nunca había visto tanta tensión sexual en tan poco espacio- apuntó, provocando que Akari enrojeciese y para disimular mordiese el caramelo que tenía en la boca, haciéndolo añicos y empezándolo a masticar.

Tanto Akari como Marcos abrieron la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Alex se abrió y las chicas salieron acaparando toda su atención. Los tres se olvidaron de la conversación que estaban manteniendo y todo fueron sonrisas y olvidar rencillas. Yaeko no dudó en volver a su sitio junto a Alex, sentándose en el sofá a su lado y echándole las piernas por encima. Al igual que él, se estaba comiendo un _chupa-chups,_ y como si de un brindis se tratase chocaron el uno con el otro antes de intercambiárselos y entre ellos y meterse en la boca el que antes tenía el otro. Akari no pudo evitar mirarlos arrugando la nariz con evidente disgusto y miró hacia arriba topándose con que Michelle, que se había quedado de pie apoyando los codos en el sofá detrás de él, tenía un gesto similar. Se dedicaron un gesto de comprensión mutua y Michelle aprovechó su posición sobre él para pasarle los dedos por el cuero cabelludo, enredándolos en su mata de pelo. Puede que no fuese mucho, pero sirvió para calmar momentáneamente las ganas de ella que tenía. Estando ahí en lugar de la universidad, si bien seguían sin poder comportarse con libertad por lo menos podían compartir ciertos gestos en presencia de sus amigos que en otros terrenos estaban vetados, y que les servían a ambos para calmar las ansias el uno de la otra que tenían.

Los dos al mismo tiempo, apartaron la mirada de Alex y Yaeko, y cometieron el grave error de depositarla en el otro sofá. Conforme Kanako pasó al lado de él, Marcos la agarró de la cintura y la hizo tumbarse encima suyo, sujetándola de ambas manos por las caderas recolocándola sobre su cuerpo. Ella se rio y se quejó con muy pocas ganas, dejándose hacer y frotándose algo contra él para distraerle, momento que aprovechó para quitarle el _chupa-chups_ de la boca y comérselo ella, arrancándole un quejido al chico, que optó por apretarle la cintura con las yemas de los dedos provocándole cosquillas, ante lo cual Kanako soltó un chillido y se revolvió. No obstante, él fue más rápido y la bloqueó agarrándola con las piernas impidiendo que huyese. Los dos se estaban desternillando y el _chupa-chups_ de la discordia acabó en el suelo, momento que Max aprovechó para levantarse del hueco entre los sofás en el cual se había tumbado y abalanzarse sobre el dulce.

Todos hicieron el amago de ir a quitárselo, pero no tardaron el oír el sonido del caramelo rompiéndose entre los dientes del perro, que no dejó ni el palo. De hecho, relamió el suelo una vez se lo hubo acabado limpiando los restos pegajosos que habían quedado, y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá en el que estaban Kanako y Marcos, mirándolos con pena para que le diesen más. Eso debió servir para que la pareja se calmara, y pese a que seguían tumbados el uno encima del otro se mantuvieron tranquilos mientras Marcos le explicaba a su perro con total seriedad por qué no podía comer _chupa-chups._ Era evidente que el animal no iba a entender nada, pero ponía tal cara de atención mientras escuchaba a su dueño que parecía que iba a sacar un cuaderno para tomar apuntes de un momento a otro. Tanto Michelle como Akari no pudieron evitar mirar a sus amigos con cierto rencor o más bien, con una profunda envidia. Ellos también querían poder hacerse arrumacos como ellos, tanto en ese momento como cuando les apeteciese. No era justo. Se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron, entendiendo sin palabras lo que estaban pensando. Sintió las manos de Michelle deslizarse por el respaldo del sofá hasta apoyarse en sus hombros, que apretó con suavidad antes de inclinarse un poco sobre él desde atrás. Pudo sentir su aliento en la nuca y parte de su pelo cayó hacia delante, rozándole. Se estremeció. Si de él dependiese en ese momento tiraría de ella y la haría acomodarse encima suyo, abrazándola por la cintura y besándole esa nunca que tantas ganas tenía de mordisquear. Se moría de ganas de saber qué efecto tendría eso en ella ¿se sonrojaría? ¿Se estremecería entre sus manos? ¿Podría escuchar su respiración entrecortada y lujuriosa como cuando se liaron en su casa? Ardía en deseos de saberlo, y tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos a la funda del sofá para contenerse.

\- Akari- le dijo en voz baja- ¿Puedo coger uno? – señaló la caja con los caramelos que tenían sobre la mesa y él asintió, pero antes de que ella pudiese acercarse siquiera, Alex los interrumpió.

\- He dejado los de cereza y sandía en la cocina - hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ella- Al menos los que he ido encontrando en esa caja

\- Gracias, tío- le dijo Akari con una sonrisa sincera, levantando un puño para chocarlo suavemente con él.

\- Oh…gracias- Michelle se mostró algo confusa, realmente se había creído que sólo les dejarían un par- Voy a por uno de esos…

\- Si es que mi Pollito es el mejor- se enorgulleció Yaeko, plantándole un sonoro y húmedo beso a su novio en la mejilla

\- No, tú eres la mejor, Peque- le respondió frotando la nariz contra ella.

Michelle dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y rezongando empezó a alejarse en dirección a la cocina. Akari no dudó en seguirla, levantándose al instante del sofá. No tardó en posicionarse a su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa y apoyándole la mano entre los omóplatos. Tanto él como ella necesitaban tocarse y dado que era un gesto común en ellos, ninguno de sus amigos apreció darle importancia, por lo que Akari aprovechó para bajar la mano por su espalda en una caricia y apoyarla en su cintura. Quería poder aprovechar para acercarla más a él, y quizás así poder besarla en la mejilla conforme andaban, pero eso ya sería tentar demasiado a su suerte.

\- Ah, tíos, ya que estáis de pie. Pasadnos unos _chupa-chups_, anda, que estamos muy a gusto así- le pidió Marcos cuando ya se habían alejado unos cuantos pasos.

Él seguía tumbado en el sofá, y echada sobre él estaba Kanako, a la cual había rodeado con el brazo de la cintura. Tenían las piernas entrelazadas y realmente daba la impresión de que no pensaban levantarse de ahí en un buen rato. Akari chascó la lengua con cierta molestia y separándose de Michelle con bastante reticencia se acercó a la caja y le lanzó a su amigo dos caramelos al azar. Max los siguió con la mirada en todo momento, e hizo el amago de capturar uno de los dulces con la boca al vuelo, pero falló y sólo mordió aire. Marcos escondió ambos bajo él, pidiéndole a Kanako un beso como pago para poder conseguir su premio y tras hacerse de rogar un par de veces acabó por reírse y darle un beso a su novio, que empezó como un pico y acabo convirtiéndose en algo bastante menos casto que sólo interrumpieron al escuchar a Michelle aclararse la garganta con evidente molestia. En cuanto lo hizo se separaron un instante algo avergonzados, pero a Marcos su estado cohibido le duró poco, por no decir nada, y tras darle a Kanako uno de los caramelos se metió el otro en la boca con el papel aún sin quitar.

\- Zabéis que si zoy capash de quitadle el padpel…- sorbió saliva- usando shólo la lendgua ¿quedrá decir que shoy muy bueno uzándola?- les cuestionó de forma casi ininteligible a cuenta de tener la boca llena. Kanako enrojeció intensamente en cuanto él la miró alzando las cejas de forma insinuante, y los otros cuatro pusieron los ojos en blanco y resoplaron al unísono.

Negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, Michelle se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina de nuevo. Akari la siguió al instante, aun resoplando con cierto hastío a cuenta del comentario de Marcos. Si bien siempre había sido dado a ese tipo de chanzas, desde el inicio de su relación con Kanako estas parecían haberse multiplicado, y llegaba a resultar agotador para él, que se moría de envidia al oírle hablar con tanta naturalidad de cosas que el aún no había podido hacer. Y además parte de esos comentarios llegaban a incomodarle en más de un sentido en alguna ocasión.

\- Por cierto- les interrumpió de nuevo la voz de Alex, que se asomó por encima del respaldo del sofá, mirándoles. Akari juraría que pudo oír a Michelle quejarse por lo bajo por tanta dificultad para algo tan sencillo como ir a la cocina- Michelle, he guardado los de esos sabores porque Akari me lo pidió- sonrió con picardía- Nos dijo que eran tus favoritos

\- Sí, lo sé- respondió ella con total tranquilidad, con los ojos posados en él en lugar de en Alex. Akari sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando ella le sonrió- Akari siempre me tiene en cuenta- le recolocó el cuello de la camiseta, que en realidad no necesitaba arreglo ninguno y le miró con intensidad mientras hablaba- Es muy considerado, y un gran hombre.

Él sintió como su propia expresión se suavizaba y como sus mejillas enrojecían al oír sus palabras. Ya le había dicho una vez que era un gran hombre, pero cuando estaban ellos dos solos y en un momento en el cual ella estaba emocionada. Llegó incluso a creer que fue algo que dijo por compromiso, sin pensarlo realmente. Pero ahí estaba diciéndolo de nuevo, mirándolo mientras sonreía con total sinceridad, y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas fruto de que estaba algo avergonzada por haber hablado tan abiertamente de lo que sentía frente a los demás. No sabía si ella era consciente de eso, pero por imposible que pudiese parecer, conseguía cautivarle cada vez más. La empujó suavemente apremiándola a ir a la cocina, le estaban dando demasiadas ganas de abrazarla y si seguía mirándole tan fijamente acabaría por no contenerse. Apretó el puño y se mordió en interior de la mejilla tragando saliva, para a continuación tomar aire. Estaba a puntito de llevársela a su habitación con cualquier excusa y lanzarse sobre su boca para besarla, susurrándole que la amaba cada vez que sus labios se separasen para respirar.

\- Tranquilízate- le susurró de repente, pegándose a él- Yo también quiero estar contigo a solas, pero tendremos que conformarnos con esto- dijo con resignación.

\- Ya…- vieron en la encimera de la cocina un bol hasta arriba de chupa-chups de sandía y cereza y se apoyaron a su lado, dando la espalda a sus amigos, que seguían haciéndose arrumacos en el sofá. Akari apoyó las manos en la encimera y aprovechando que se ocultaban con sus propios cuerpos, Michelle alargó una mano hasta él y la posó sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Y sino siempre podemos ir un rato a tu habitación- él la miró con cierta confusión. Era cierto, pero necesitarían una excusa muy buena para encerrarse los dos allí sin levantar sospechas- Todavía hay un trabajo pendiente del que tenemos que hablar ¿recuerdas? – ambos se rieron por lo bajo, mirándose entre ellos a continuación.

\- Creo que empiezo a tener muchas ganas de saber cómo poder arreglar esa cita bibliográfica desactualizada

\- Y yo cada vez tengo más ganas de darle un buen repaso a ese trabajo- le respondió insinuante, dejándolo clavado en el sitio. Se estaba poniendo malo, como siguiese así iba a acabar dándole algo. O eso, o le reventarían los pantalones en la zona de la entrepierna.

Se miraron durante unos segundos tragando saliva, sopesando cómo de verosímil sonaría la excusa del trabajo para sus amigos. Michelle giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, y se topó con que tanto Yaeko como Alex los estaban observando con suma curiosidad y con sonrisas ladinas. Probablemente la excusa del trabajo no tendría sentido alguno en ese momento, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que la excursión a la habitación de Alex, que más que para enseñarle el regalo que le había hecho, había sido para interrogarla sobre la noche de San Valentín que Akari pasó en su casa. Ella y Kanako, bastante más espabiladas que sus novios, habían atado cabos y llegado a la conclusión de que para cuando Akari avisó de que no iba a casa a dormir ya habían encontrado a la gata, por lo que no es que se quedase para hacerla compañía porque echase a su mascota de menos. Intentó salir por la tangente explicándoles una verdad a medias, que pese a todo estaba bastante angustiada y Akari prefirió quedarse con ella, y que además así les daba intimidad a Marcos y Kanako, que tenían al pobre Akari frito con tanto folleteo. Si la creyeron o no, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero al menos el aludir a la otra pareja hizo sonrojar a Kanako y que las atenciones y con ello, las insinuaciones y las bromas, se dirigiesen a ella. Michelle se recolocó las gafas y chascó la lengua. Le fastidiaba tener que engañar a sus amigos y tener que mentirles. El ocultarles información no le suponía un problema ya que no solía hablar mucho de sí misma, pero tener que adulterar la verdad la incomodaba en sobremanera. Aprovechando que sus cuerpos seguían escondiendo la encimera donde estaban sus manos entrelazadas, le dio un suave tirón a Akari, que se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella. Lo notaba tenso y nervioso, y por cómo se recolocaba en su posición insistentemente dedujo en seguida a qué se debía, lo cual no era de extrañar en vista de la conversación que habían tenido segundos antes. Estaba tan excitado como lo estaba ella.

\- Nos están observando- le susurró, él hizo el amago de mirar hacia atrás pero le apretó la mano llamando su atención para impedírselo- No mires- le chistó y bufó- Alex y Yaeko no se van a tragar la excusa del trabajo

Pudo verle poner una expresión de total decepción. Si creían que Marcos era bueno poniendo ojos de cachorrito, es que no habían visto a Akari. Para ella eran mucho más efectivos, no sólo porque quisiera mucho más al chico frente a ella que Marcos, sino porque sabía que cuando Akari ponía esa carita, era un reflejo de lo que realmente sentía, no algo que forzase a propósito.

\- No pongas esa carita, bobo- le dijo con ternura teniéndose que aguantar las ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarle la cara- Algo se nos ocurrirá- le sonrió y él también lo hizo, aunque con una expresión de derrota asomando a sus ojos- Este domingo nos veremos- le recordó, consiguiendo que asintiese algo más animado- Y el fin de semana de la semana que viene o de la siguiente podrías venir a mi casa- se pasó la mano por el cuello y sintió sus mejillas calentarse más de lo normal al decir lo siguiente- Es el _White Day_ y bueno, me diste bombones así que te debo un regalo.

\- Yo también te debo uno- le dijo con emoción y casi dando botecitos en el sitio- Hiciste un pastel riquísimo

\- No hace falta, Akari, no es lo mismo- acarició la superficie de la mano del chico con sus dedo pulgar.

\- Me da igual- sentenció con decisión- Quiero hacerte un regalo así que lo vas a tener quieras o no- frunció ligeramente el ceño, dejándole claro que estaba hablando muy en serio- Y eso me sirve de excusa, y no me podrás detener

\- Está bien, está bien- le dijo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa ilusionada asomase a sus labios- Pero no te gastes mucho dinero ¿vale?

\- Prometido- asintió con decisión y la miró de refilón- De hecho podríamos hacer una promesa de meñique

\- Akari, no seas ridículo.

\- Me haría ilusión- reconoció. Michelle resopló, le parecía absurdo, no necesitaba una de esas promesas para confiar en que Akari no se gastaría mucho dinero cuando ella se lo había pedido.

\- No es necesario, te creo.

\- Pero es que me gustaría tener una promesa de meñique contigo- le confesó, mirando hacia un lateral y rascándose la mejilla.

Maldito sea, siempre conseguía que se comiese su vergüenza y acabase haciendo cosas que a priori le parecían ridículas. Suspirando y riéndose levemente, alargó la mano hasta el con el meñique alzado y Akari al instante la imitó, mostrando una sonrisa radiante. Puede que el gesto fuese algo estúpido e infantil, y de hecho sentía que no pegaba nada con ella. Pero si una tontería así conseguía que él se mostrase tan feliz, no dudaría en hacer más si eso significaba verle sonreír de esa manera. Ese chico se merecía poder sonreír más que nadie, y pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la alegría no desapareciese de su cara.

\- ¿Contento?- le preguntó una vez se hubieron soltado los meñiques

\- ¡Sí, mucho!-

\- Me alegro- y realmente lo hacía, verle tan feliz conseguía que ella también lo fuese, y que un hormigueo de satisfacción le recorriese el cuerpo obligándola a sonreír- Anda, vamos a tomarnos ya esos chupa-chups, que para eso he venido.

Tras un rato decidiéndose por el sabor, acabó cogiendo uno de cereza mientras que Akari optó por el de sandía. Miraron hacia los sofás con intención de volver con sus amigos, pero antes de ello se dieron unos minutos de tranquilidad a sí mismos. No tenían ganas de tener que aguantarles besuqueándose, y además preferían aprovechar la falsa intimidad que el estar en la cocina les brindaba. Puede que no pudiesen acurrucarse el uno en el otro, pero al menos podían hablar sin tener que controlar tanto sus palabras. Michelle aprovechó para observar a Akari por el rabillo del ojo. La estaba poniendo mala. Si de por sí ya era un chico guapo y atractivo, el tenerlo tan cerca mientras se comía el caramelo no estaba haciendo ningún bien a su mente y cuerpo necesitados de cariño y sexo. La forma en la cual giraba el dulce en su boca, el cómo lo sacaba de ésta dejando sus labios humedecidos y jugosos, y la manera en la que se relamía intentando deshacerse de los restos pegajosos, estaban consiguiendo que su cuerpo ardiese en sus partes más íntimas.

No obstante no pensaba dejar que la cosa quedase así. No sabía si Akari estaba haciendo eso a propósito o no, pero le daba igual. Estaba consiguiendo excitarla, y no pensaba ser la única. Sabía que no era el momento más adecuado cuando sus compañeros de piso con sus respectivas novias estaban presentes y, para más inri, observándolos. Sufriría por no poder desfogarse, sí, pero no sufriría sola.

Tras asegurarse de que la estaba mirando, le sonrió y puso en marcha su táctica. Con más descaro que vergüenza, sacó la lengua y la pasó por la superficie del caramelo lentamente. Tan sólo eso bastó para poder ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Akari se quedó estático con sus pupilas clavadas en ella. En un movimiento claramente estudiado, acercó el dulce a sus labios y lo atrapó entre ellos sin llegar a superar la barrera de sus dientes, haciéndolo girar de un lado a otro ayudándose del palito y dejando de su propia saliva cubriese el chupa-chups cuando lo separó de su boca. La respiración temblorosa de Akari, que tenía una mirada lasciva posada sobre ella, llegó a sus oídos, y volvió a lamer la superficie del caramelo, acariciándolo con su lengua en círculos lentos. Se giró hacia Akari lentamente, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzasen y él soltó algo parecido a un lamento, para después tragar saliva con dificultad. Hasta pudo oír como ésta pasaba por su garganta. Finalmente, se metió el caramelo en la boca, apretando el palo con el cual lo sujetaba entre los labios, y en ese momento pudo ver perfectamente como Akari mordió con fuerza el _chupa-chups_ que el mismo tenía, partiéndolo a la mitad y casi cayéndosele los pedazos al suelo. Hasta pudo ver cómo tras cazar parte del dulce al vuelo, se limpió con el dorso de la mano algo de saliva que empezaba a asomar por la comisura de los labios Había conseguido que se le cayese la baba literalmente, y no podía estar más orgullosa. No obstante, ella también tenía un problema que no se había planteado al empezar con su juego pese a que su cuerpo ya estaba a tono. Se había puesto tremendamente cachonda.

Se miraron entre ellos, él con la cara color escarlata y devorándola con los ojos; ella, atravesándole y con aspecto de saltar sobre él de un momento a otro. No fueron capaces de decirse nada y de todas formas, se lo dijeron todo sin necesidad de hablar. Si estuvieran solos, probablemente tendrían bastante menos ropa y sus bocas estarían ocupadas en otras cosas que poco tenían que ver con comer dulces. Aunque, en cierto modo, puede que esto último estuviese más relacionado de lo que pudiera parecer.

\- ¡Pareja!

Ambos estuvieron agradecidos de oír la voz de Alex llamándonos, tanto, que ni siquiera le dieron importancia a la manera en la cual se refirió a ellos. Su interrupción les ayudó a salir de la burbuja lujuriosa en la cual se encontraban inmersos, y aprovecharon mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ellos para recomponerse y adecentarse un poco. Pese a que no se habían tocado más allá que las manos la sensación de que acababan de follar mentalmente les hizo sentir que debían arreglarse algo el pelo y la ropa, además de intentar disimular el enrojecimiento de sus caras.

\- Habíamos pensado que ya que estamos todos aquí podríamos cenar juntos ¿qué decís?

\- Ehh… no es mala idea- dijo Akari aun recuperando el aliento. La miró cuestionándole si le apetecía sin palabras. Ella asintió, realmente quería pasar más tiempo con él, incluso con la incomodidad que suponía la presencia de sus compañeros de piso. De hecho por eso había llevado coche en lugar de ir con él en autobús, para no tener que depender de horarios - Michelle se queda.

\- No sé si tendremos comida suficiente en la casa para alimentaros a los dos- se burló Marcos, que se acercó al resto del grupo junto con Kanako, que caminaba delante de él y a la cual estaba abrazando por la espalda.

\- Muy gracioso, Marcos

\- Joder Akari, tío. Yo pensé que tu comías mucho pero es que cuando ella durmió aquí, flipé ¿dónde coño lo metes?- Akari parecía estar apunto de saltar a la yugular de Marcos, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerle y se mantuvo callado.

\- Es por pensar, Marcos- le dijo golpeándose una sien con un dedo- Utilizar la cabeza consume energía, y da hambre porque la glucosa es el alimento de las neuronas- sonrió con cierta malicia, haciendo una pausa estudiada que provocó que todos la mirasen con expectación- Aunque comprendo que te cueste entenderlo cuando tienes el cerebro de una estatua de bronce.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y Marcos abrió la boca de par en par totalmente estupefacto. Daba la impresión de que le estaba costando procesar lo que Michelle acababa de decirle, y cuando vio que hasta su novia se estaba riendo de él se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, soltándola al instante.

\- Venga Maru, no te enfades- le empezó a decir con voz melosa, dándose la vuelta para mirarle y juguetear con los cordones la capucha de su sudadera

\- Te pones de su parte – se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y negándose a mirarla

\- Tienes que admitir que ha sido gracioso- insistió pegándose a él, tirando más de los cordones para que se acercase a ella. Pero Marcos se mantuvo en sus trece, como un niño al que le acaban de decir que se han comido todos los caramelos que ha recogido en Halloween cuando él no miraba.

\- No ha sido gracioso

\- Maru….

\- No

\- Venga Maru- Kanako suspiró. El chico no parecía que fuese a olvidarse de su enfado así que optó por métodos más drásticos- Si no te enfadas te dejo probar mi chupa-chups – El chaval miró el caramelo que su novia tenía en la mano y pese a su cara de enfado todos pudieron ver como un atisbo de sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

\- Te lo puedo quitar cuando quiera- le dijo con un tono engreído haciendo el amago de quitárselo.

Ella lo esquivó y se metió el caramelo en la boca con una sonrisa pícara y saboreándolo exageradamente. Eso encendió los sentidos de Marcos, que pareció olvidarse de que segundos antes estaba enfadado y en su cara se dibujó esa expresión que tanto le caracterizaba y que tanto le gustaba a Kanako. Iba a cazarla, y ella tampoco pensaba hacer mucho por evitarlo. Se abalanzó sobre ella, la cual no puso impedimento ninguno para ser atrapada, mientras sus amigos, particularmente Michelle, resoplaban de fondo por la escenita que estaban montando. Ignorándolos, Marcos agarró el palito del caramelo que Kanako tenía en la boca con los dedos y se lo quitó, lamiéndolo con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ella clavó los ojos en él y negó con la cabeza.

\- Así no es como se prueba un chupa-chups- le dijo con pleno convencimiento. Marcos se mostró ofendido y se lo sacó de la boca para replicar.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo se prueba?

\- Así…

Sin añadir nada le agarró del cuello de la sudadera y tiró de él hacia abajo para a continuación besarle en la boca, arrancándole un gruñido mezcla de sorpresa y placer. Michelle no pudo soportar más los arrumacos de la pareja, y tras bufar dejando patente su hastío, se alejó en dirección a los sofás. Se estaba frustrando mucho, muchísimo. Tener a Akari a su lado y no poder tocarle, besarle o acurrucarse en él la estaba poniendo de mal humor, y más viendo a otras parejas hacerlo ¡ella también se merecía algo así! ¡Los dos se lo merecían! No era justo. Maldita sociedad y sus estúpidas imposiciones sobre con quien era correcto mantener una relación romántica y sexual. Los dos eran adultos cabales y responsables, y ambos querían eso ¿dónde estaba el problema? Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás notando su mal humor bullendo por dentro y mirando de refilón hacia la cocina. Yaeko y Alex parecían haberse unido a la propuesta de probar _chupa-chups_ de Kanako, y no se sabía dónde empezaba una boca y dónde acababa la otra. Akari se giró en su dirección con cara de circunstancias y encogiéndose de hombros echó a andar hacia los sofás.

\- ¿Esto es lo que tienes que aguantar habitualmente?- le preguntó en voz baja en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

\- Sí- asintió con derrotismo- Es desesperante- se acercó a ella y bajó el tono a un susurro- Y más ahora porque pienso en hacer esas cosas con...bueno, contigo.

\- ¿Y antes no lo pensabas?

\- Es obvio que sí- reconoció apretando los labios y encogiéndose en sí mismo- Pero no lo veía factible.

\- Pues lo era…lo es.

\- Lo sé- se rio por lo bajo- Y aun me cuesta creérmelo.

\- Pues créetelo

Lo miró fijamente, diciéndole con los ojos que estaba hablando en serio, que no lo estaba diciendo por decir. No lo entendía, de verdad que no. No era capaz de comprender como alguien como él, tan maravilloso como él, con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, había llegado a interesarse y desvivirse por alguien como ella. En ocasiones realmente pensaba que no se merecía alguien tan bueno, y se agobiaba con la idea de que fuese a preocuparse demasiado por ella y se olvidase de sí mismo. No podía permitir que algo así pasase. Se sonrieron y tras comprobar que sus amigos parecían muy ocupados besuqueándose aprovechó para agacharse a acariciar a Max, que estaba a sus pies. Le hizo un gesto a Akari para que se agacharse a su lado, y sirviéndose del respaldo del sofá como barricada le dio un beso silencioso y breve en la mejilla. La sonrisa que él mostró en ese momento fue tan bonita, que si no le volvió a besar fue tan sólo porque Max se puso a dos patas sobre ella prácticamente tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Max, no! ¡Para!- dijo Akari intentándolo sujetar del collar- ¡Marcos, controla a tu perro!

Rezongando al tener que separarse de Kanako, Marcos dejó de besarla el tiempo suficiente como para chistar al perro y llamarle a su lado. Akari la miró con un gesto de disculpa, ante lo cual ella le pasó la mano por la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo más de lo que ya lo tenía. Se incorporaron a tiempo de ver a Yaeko y Kanako acercándose a ellos, diciéndoles que los chicos habían decidido preparar la cena y prácticamente las habían echado de la cocina. Michelle sonrió a Akari, que con un gesto con la cabeza le indicó que él también iba. Tuvo ganas de pedirle que se quedase, o de decirle que ella también quería cocinar para poder estar más rato con él, pero ambos eran conscientes de que despertaría la curiosidad de sus amigos. Era preferible levantar las menores sospechas posibles. Resignándose a su destino, le preguntó al chico si podrían encender la consola para jugar a algo mientras ellos cocinaban, y él, tan dispuesto como siempre, no dudó en encenderla, enseñarle todos sus juegos y repetirle varias veces que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, le avisase. En ese momento ninguna de las tres imaginó que su partida se vería interrumpida un rato después por las voces acaloradas de los chicos provenientes de la cocina.

Tras dejarlas con la consola, Akari fue a la cocina, donde Alex estaba empezando a sacar los ingredientes que tenía pensado usar mientras su compatriota miraba acariciándole la cabeza a Max. No le dio tiempo a más que a acercarse a la encimera cuando la voz de Marcos le hizo detenerse en el sitio.

\- ¿Has dejado a las chicas con la consola?- asintió algo extrañado, no imaginándose dónde estaba intentando llegar – Y te ha parecido buena idea

\- Sí, claro ¿Dónde está el problema?- en ese momento la risa malvada de Michelle llegó ellos, que miraron hacia los sofás a tiempo de verla echándose hacia delante en el asiento acercándose más a la pantalla mientras Kanako sujetaba un mando con cara de susto y alejándose discretamente de su amiga.

\- Ella es el problema- Akari se giró hacia él al instante, iracundo, y preparado para saltar en favor de Michelle si era necesario- Es demasiado competitiva, tío. Da mucho miedo.

\- Michelle no da miedo- espetó ganándose un par de miradas sorprendidas por parte de sus amigos.

\- No qué va- resopló Marcos. Alex se giró hacia él, pidiéndole en silencio que no siguiese con el tema.

\- Pues no – Akari entrecerró los ojos con cierta inquina- Es muy amable y muy cariñosa

\- ¿Amable y cariñosa? Será en tus sueños húmedos, tío. Reconoce que impone un montón- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el salón- Mira a la pobre Kanako, la tiene acongojada, aunque no me extraña con el carácter que se gasta.

Efectivamente, la chica miraba a su amiga con cierto pánico, y había dejado el mando de la consola sobre la mesa en vista de lo que podía suponer un combate directo con Michelle. Vale, sí. Puede que Michelle pudiese llegar a intimidar un poco cuando se enfadaba, e incluso él mismo en el pasado tuvo algo de miedo de ella, pero más porque le imponía con lo impresionante que le parecía que porque le asustase con su carácter. Y sí que era amable y cariñosa, mucho, muchísimo. Puede que no expresase hacia todo el mundo el mismo cariño que hacia él, pero cuidaba mucho de sus amigos y trataba a sus amigas con una ternura que no había visto a la inversa. Frunció el ceño y le dirigió a Marcos una mirada iracunda. Normalmente le enervaba que criticasen a Michelle, pero ese día la frustración que sentía, consiguió que le indignase aún más.

\- Claro, y Kanako es un angelito y tiene un carácter fabuloso

\- Hey, tío a qué viene eso- Marcos se acercó a Akari hinchando el pecho- ¿Algo que decir?

\- Tíos, calma- intercedió Alex, pero ni Akari ni Marcos parecieron escucharle.

\- El mal carácter de Kanako nos ha traído a todos de cabeza más de una vez- bufó, recordando las múltiples ocasiones en las cuales las discusiones entre ambos habían terminado por afectar a los demás de una forma u otra, incluyendo esa cena que tuvo que suspender con Michelle- Quizás si le tiene miedo a Michelle es porque necesita madurar un poco.

\- Akari, ¿no crees que te estás excediendo un po..- intentó intervenir Alex, pero Marcos fue más rápido y lo apartó de un empujón acercándose a Akari con una actitud desafiante.

\- Mira a ver qué dices de Kanako, que a ti te molen las viejas aburridas y bordes no es mi problema.

\- Marcos…- al ver que intentar calmar a Akari no sirvió, Alex optó por calmar a Marcos, de quien ya había experimentado más de una vez sus estallidos y tenía mejor idea de cómo controlarlos- Cálmate

\- Deja de meterte donde no te llaman- ante la respuesta tajante de Marcos, Alex se dio por vencido y miró hacia las chicas con cierta impotencia. Si había alguien capaz de detener que eso fuese a más eran ellas, pero parecían estar divirtiéndose y no quería molestarlas.

\- Michelle no es ninguna vieja, ni aburrida- bufó Akari. En el fondo sabía que lo que Marcos estaba diciendo era una tontería, pero sentía su sangre bullir – Y si te parece borde quizás es porque tienes el cerebro de una estatua de bronce y no eres capaz de entender nada.

\- ¿Me estás llamando tonto?

\- Oh mira- Akari soltó una carcajada nasal- Parece que eso sí lo entiendes- Marcos entrecerró los ojos mirándole con rabia

\- Pues prefiero ser tonto que no cómo tú- escupió- Al menos yo no soy la mascota de nadie.

\- ¿Perdona?- Akari, hasta para sorpresa de él mismo, alzó la voz- Yo no soy la mascota de nadie.

\- ¿Que no?- Marcos se rio sardónicamente- Pero si hasta repites lo que ella dice. Te tiene dominado a su voluntad, te trata como a un perro

\- No veo por qué no repetir lo que dice cuando tiene razón. Y me trata mucho mejor que cualquiera de vosotros, no hables de lo que no tienes ni puta idea- espetó, iracundo, apretando los puños y aguantando las ganas de golpear la encimera.

\- Akari, por favor- volvió a intervenir Alex.

Nunca había visto a Akari tan enfadado y se estaba empezando a asustar. Esta vez sí, al mirar hacia las chicas y ver que miraban hacia ellos con curiosidad, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercasen.

\- Hablo de lo que quiera. Y más si veo que te dejas mangonear sólo por un buen par de tetas.

\- Oh, así que de eso va todo esto. Tienes envidia porque Kanako no es ni la mitad de espectacular que Michelle- Akari soltó un bufido de satisfacción- Ni física ni psicológicamente.

\- Pero qué mierdas dices, Kanako está buenísima- le dio un leve empujón a Akari que hizo que las chicas acelerasen el paso hacia la cocina con miradas preocupadas. A excepción de Michelle, que en su cara mostraba un inminente enfado- Y su personalidad es perfecta, no como la de tu Michelle que es una borde. Además, no sé ni por qué la defiendes si no tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad.

\- ¡Marcos! - regañó Alex

\- No, déjalo que diga lo que quiera- le interrumpió Akari- Que él se conforme con poco no quiere decir que los demás no podamos aspirar a lo mejor.

\- ¿¡Con poco!?- preguntó Marcos con incredulidad, poniéndose bravucón al instante y haciendo que Kanako se adelantase un momento para pararle, pero una mano de Michelle sobre su hombro la detuvo.

\- Sí. – bufó con suficiencia- Aunque quizás la que se conforme con poco sea ella, aceptando estar con alguien que la ha hecho llorar tantas veces.

\- Akari, basta.

La tajante pero tranquila voz de Michelle le hizo detenerse al instante. Abrió los ojos de par en par y mostró una expresión de profunda vergüenza y arrepentimiento al verla. Todo lo que le había dicho a Marcos vino a su cabeza de golpe y sólo le costó unos segundos procesarla y percatarse de que realmente se había pasado, y que aunque todo lo que había dicho de Michelle era cierto, las palabras que le había dedicado sobre Kanako a su novio eran más fruto del calentón del momento que otra cosa. Miró a su amiga, la cual los observaba a él y Marcos totalmente anonadada, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho.

\- ¿Ves cómo eres como su perro? Dejas que te trate como mierda y haces todo lo que te dice sólo porque está buena.

\- ¡MARCOS!- Kanako lo recriminó, mirándolo con incredulidad

\- ¿Qué? No he dicho ninguna mentira- se mostró profundamente dolido y clavó los ojos en ella un instante- Bah

Con la cara enrojecida se rascó la nariz y negó con la cabeza, para a continuación y a grandes zancadas dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo. Kanako miró a sus amigos con impotencia y se disculpó con Michelle con una leve reverencia, la cual le dijo con una sonrisa que no pasaba nada. El silencio que quedó entre ellos fue denso, y Akari ni siquiera era muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Miró a las chicas disculpándose entre ellas y una nueva oleada de culpabilidad le invadió. Había sido un completo imbécil. Pero sin duda lo que peor le sentó, fue ver la mirada de decepción de Michelle sobre él. Había sido un niñato.

\- Yo…esto…..lo siento- se pasó las manos por la cara, no siendo capaz de enfrentar los ojos de Michelle atravesándole- Mejor me voy a mi cuarto….

Cabizbajo, sintiéndose fatal consigo mismo y profundamente avergonzado, arrastró los pies hasta su habitación y cerró tras de sí con cuidado, apoyándose a continuación en la puerta a su espalda. Era consciente de que la había cagado, lo que no tenía claro era hasta qué punto.

Marcos estaba que echaba humo. No podía creerse que Akari hubiese dicho esas cosas de Kanako, de él mismo y de su relación con ella ¿quién coño era él para decir nada sobre eso? ¡Si ni siquiera tenía novia! Y además tampoco tenía mucha experiencia previa, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando. Le dio una patada a una de las libretas que tenía junto a la mochila de pura rabia. Para colmo Kanako le había llamado la atención delante de todos ¡encima que la había defendido! Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, se sentía muy agitado, pero a la vez que se sentía a sí mismo bullir de ira, en el fondo de su mente tenía cierto remordimiento. No quería aceptarlo, y no era capaz de verlo, pero su conciencia se afanaba en hacerle ver que se había pasado, que había dicho cosas que sabía que no eran verdad, y que había sido muy irrespetuoso con Akari y con Michelle. Pero el ruido en el interior de su cabeza era muy alto, y no le permitía escuchar la voz de la razón que se esforzaba por hacerse oír. Y sí, en el fondo tenía algo de envidia. No porque Michelle tuviese las tetas grandes, porque eso le daba exactamente igual, sino porque veía que pese a que ni siquiera eran novios parecía haber más confianza y entendimiento entre ellos que entre él mismo y Kanako. Como bien le había dicho Akari, al menos él no había hecho llorar a la mujer que quería.

\- Maru, voy a entrar-

Al escuchar la voz de Kanako al otro lado de su puerta entró en pánico. No sabía qué querría decirle, pero tenía algo muy claro, no estaba preparado. Lo había hecho todo por defenderla ¡Akari había dicho cosas malas de ella! No podía enfadarse ¿verdad? Pero una molestia en el fondo de su garganta le estaba indicando que probablemente le reñiría y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Conforme vio la puerta abrirse ni siquiera supo qué hacer, si sentarse en la cama, seguir dando vueltas por la habitación o quedarse de pie a la espera de que su novia le dijese algo. Aun se estaba decidiendo cuando ella entró cerrando tras de sí y suspirando con cierto cansancio. No fue capaz de sostenerla la mirada, sentía una vergüenza que no sabía muy bien de dónde venía así que clavó los ojos en el suelo intentando disimular.

\- ¿En serio, Maru?- no tuvo que decirle nada más para que se diese cuenta de que tal y como sospechaba no había ido a su habitación para felicitarle. Siguió sin levantar la mirada y se quedó clavado en el sitio mientras ella se acercaba a él- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Se estaba metiendo contigo!- se defendió sin darla tiempo a decir nada más. Apretó los puños y la miró un momento- ¡Dijo cosas feas de ti! Y...y...y...de nosotros

\- Lo sé, Maru. Alex nos lo acaba de contar- le dijo con un suspiro- Y Michelle lo ha escuchado prácticamente todo.

Al escuchar el nombre de la otra mujer sintió una oleada de arrepentimiento. Le había oído, y probablemente ahora le odiaría. En realidad no pensaba eso de ella, no del todo, y había dicho todas esas cosas más por atacar a Akari que porque realmente tuviese algo en contra de ella. Kanako se acercó a él y le empujó levemente en dirección a la cama, así que él se sentó sobre el colchón y la observó mientras ella ocupaba un sitio a su lado. Durante un instante que se le hizo eterno estuvieron en silencio. A él le temblaba la pierna, que no dejaba de agitar compulsivamente. Se mordisqueó la uña del dedo pulgar y tras dedicarle una mirada de refilón a su novia hizo el amago de abrazarla, pero ella alzó una mano haciéndole entender que se esperase. Marcos empezó a juguetear con sus dedos con nerviosismo. No sabía cómo podía acabar todo eso. Tenía miedo de haberla cagado otra vez y de conseguir, tal y como Akari le había recriminado, hacerla llorar otra vez. Se giró a ella con total impotencia sin saber qué más decir, ya había hablado demasiado al discutir con su amigo.

\- Maru ¿sabes quién fue a estar conmigo y quién me abrazó hasta que me quedé dormida cuando tú y yo…?- tomó aire y suspiró- Bueno, cuando tú y yo después de hacerlo dejamos de hablarnos.- él negó con la cabeza. Se imaginaba la respuesta porque había sabido por todos sus amigos que ella había ido a verla, pero no quería adelantar acontecimientos- Fue Michelle. Canceló su cena con Akari para ir a consolarme ¿y sabes una cosa más?- él volvió a negar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Antes se pasó por aquí y quiso subir a ver si estabas bien, pero Akari le dijo que no para no incomodarte.

\- ¡Pero es que Akari..

\- Sí, lo sé- le interrumpió- Yo también estoy dolida con Akari. Pero que estés enfadado con él no es razón para que ataques a Michelle

\- Ya…- dijo con la boca pequeña- Pero es que….- reflexionó mejor sobre lo que iba a decir y decidió callarse. Al ponerlo en palabras sonaba francamente mal, y de hecho se había sorprendido a sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo cruel que era realmente su intención.

\- Pero es que ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada, prefiero no decirlo

\- Maru…

\- No, Nako, no- la miró con lástima- No me hagas decirlo.

\- Si ya lo sé- le dijo con un suspiro- La atacabas a ella porque sabes que es la forma en la cual le harías más daño a Akari ¿verdad? Más que si le atacas a él mismo.

\- Sí…- reconoció

Kanako chascó la lengua y Marcos agachó la cabeza, seguía dolido y enfadado con Akari por lo que había dicho ¿conformarse con poco? Él sí que se conformaba con poco, que le bastaba que Michelle le saludase para que se le pusiera sonrisa de idiota. Además Kanako no era poco, era mucho, él también aspiraba a lo mejor y ella lo era. Eso era algo que no podría perdonarle a Akari tan fácilmente, ni tampoco el que criticase su relación con Kanako. Si le pedía disculpas podría llegar a ignorar hasta que le hubiese metido con su carácter y la hubiera llamado inmadura, pero lo otro resultaba imperdonable para él, al menos de momento. Para su sorpresa, Kanako se acercó más a él y tras agarrarle de las manos le dio un beso en los labios. Eso lo hizo reaccionar al instante y pese a su enfado se abalanzó sobre ella con intención de besarla de nuevo, pero le detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre la boca, confundiéndolo aún más.

\- Nako…- se quejó dando una patada al suelo y frunciendo el ceño, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Antes quiero que me prometas algo- él chascó la lengua, pero esperó con toda la paciencia que fue capaz de reunir a que ella siguiese hablando- Vas a pedirle disculpas a Michelle.

\- Pero…

\- No, Marcos- al oír que le llamaba por su nombre completo en lugar de por su apelativo cariñoso el chico se achantó. Estaba hablando muy en serio- Me da igual lo que hagas con Akari, yo también estoy algo enfadada con él por lo que ha dicho, pero Michelle no tiene la culpa.

\- Lo sé pero…- la abrazó contra él.

\- Sí, sí, eres muy orgulloso y no te gusta pedir disculpas- le dijo medio riéndose. Él frunció los labios, sabía que Kanako tenía razón, pero aun así le molestaba- Ella ha cuidado mucho de mí, y de Yaeko.

Marcos refunfuñó. Le dolía reconocer que estaba equivocado y que debía disculparse, pero Kanako tenía razón. No pudo evitar recordar esas clases particulares que le ayudaron a aprobar el examen de biología que se le había atravesado, o cómo había cuidado de él en Noche Vieja cuando ella y Akari lo llevaron a casa enfadado y borracho, ni la manera en la cual le consoló después de que asaltasen a Kanako. Puede que Akari estuviese errado en muchas de las cosas que había dicho ese día, pero en algo sí parecía tener razón y es que pese a lo que pudiera parecer Michelle realmente era una persona amable y cariñosa.

\- Está bien…- accedió finalmente- Me disculparé- ante su respuesta Kanako se acurrucó más en su abrazo y le dio otro corto beso en los labios

\- Ese es mi chico- le dijo con una sonrisa

\- Pero antes…

\- ¿Antes qué?

-Tengo que recuperarme del gran trauma que me ha supuesto esta discusión con Akari- poco apoco la hizo tumbarse sobre la cama, acomodándose a su lado- Y se me ocurre una manera

\- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó con fingida inocencia- ¿Y cuál es?

Sin añadir nada más la besó y ella no se hizo de rogar, devolviéndoselo y agarrándole de la nuca para pegarse más a él y profundizarlo. Puede que Marcos y Kanako no necesitasen su tiempo a solas tanto como Akari y Michelle, pero tampoco les venía nada mal tenerlo.

Precisamente esta última no necesitó ni decir quién era para que Akari le diese paso a su habitación. Tan sólo golpeó la puerta con firmeza una vez y Akari le dijo que entrase, llamándola por su nombre con un suspiro. En cuanto entró se lo encontró tal y como ya se imaginaba, sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y expresión de arrepentimiento. Se cruzó de brazos resoplando y lo miró. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba algo molesta con él y con la actitud inmadura e infantil que había tenido, pero podía ver perfectamente que se estaba sintiendo tremendamente culpable, y no creía que fuese productivo seguir machándole. Aunque claro, tampoco quería felicitarle cuando había hecho algo tan estúpidamente absurdo. Lo observó durante unos segundos en silencio, sabiendo que estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso. Se estaba muriendo de ganas de pedirla perdón, pero no quería hablar antes que ella. Siendo tan dispuesto como siempre, no quería interrumpirla, la estaba dejando hablar primero.

\- Akari- le llamó con suavidad pero frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, él la miró pasándose la mano por la nuca- Creo que no hace falta que te diga que acabas de hacer una estupidez ¿verdad?

\- No, no hace falta- por la forma en la cual la miró supo que él ya era consciente de eso, pero también de que su comentario se clavó en él dolorosamente, como una lanza atravesándole el pecho.

\- Entiendo que quieras defenderme, y te lo agradezco, pero lo que has hecho ahí fuera no ha sido eso, sino dañar a tus amigos.

Sabía que estaba frustrado por no poder estar con ella como quería, a ella también le pasaba. Sabía que era más joven que ella y no podía esperar de él la misma madurez que ella tenía. Sabía que la quería muchísimo y que cualquier cosa que la perjudicase o dañase le haría saltar. Pero aun así, nada de eso justificaba que él y Marcos se pusiesen a discutir por sus ella y Kanako como machitos, sin preguntarles a ellas siquiera su opinión y con la única intención de hacerse daño el uno al otro y ver quién tenía la última palabra. Era absurdo, infantil y estúpido. De hecho ni siquiera se sentía ofendida para nada por lo que Marcos había dicho sobre ella. Sabía que además de ser mentira, era fruto del calentón del momento de un adolescente dolido. No pensaba dale relevancia a tamaña tontería.

\- Lo siento muchísimo- se pasó las manos por la cara y se levantó del asiento- Me he comportado como un niñato- ella asintió.

\- Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta

\- No quiero excusarme, pero Marcos dijo cosas de ti que no son ciertas, y me hirvió la sangre- chascó la lengua y puso los brazos en jarras. Para Michelle era fácil saber que no hacía falta que le riñese, ya lo estaba haciendo él mismo, al menos interiormente- Estoy muy frustrado por verles poder hacer lo que quieren y que tú y yo tengamos que comportarnos como extraños- la miró con arrepentimiento- Me dejé llevar por mi mal humor, debería haber sido más maduro que él y controlar la situación en lugar de empeorarla.

\- ¿Y…?- le animó a continuar

\- Y debería disculparme. Con Kanako, y con Marcos, con los dos- se detuvo un momento con una expresión reflexiva y Michelle no tardó en imaginarse lo que iba a decir a continuación- Y también con Alex- ella sonrió en cuanto Akari habló, confirmándoselo.

\- Ni siquiera tengo que reñirte, tú mismo te has dado cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido todo esto- le dijo con una expresión mucho más relajada y entrelazándole los dedos en el pelo en una caricia que pareció pillarle por sorpresa.

\- Eso sí, sigo algo dolido por lo que dijo Marcos de ti, y bueno, de nosotros

\- Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero no le des más importancia. No lo piensa realmente, y aunque lo hiciese, está equivocado ¿por qué darle relevancia a una idea confundida?

\- Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró, dejándose acariciar la cabeza, avanzando un poco hacia ella y colocándole el pelo tras la oreja- Todo esto ha sido una estupidez

\- Lo ha sido, y créeme que si algo así vuelve a ocurrir no pienso ser tan benévola- le vio poner cara de susto y tragar saliva un momento para después pasar a acariciarse la nuca con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Sinceramente, creo que harás bien no siéndolo…

Los dos se echaron a reír suavemente y tras negar con la cabeza le agarró de ambos lados de la cara y le miró fijamente. Finalmente y aunque as circunstancias no habían sido las propicias, habían conseguido quedarse a solas en su habitación. Puede que la discusión de Akari y Marcos hubiese sido una estupidez, y que no estuviese para nada contenta con la forma en la cual el chico había manejado la situación. Pero eso no quitaba que seguía queriendo muchísimo, y que las ganas que tenía de pasar tiempo a solas con él y poder disfrutar de él y su compañía seguían siendo demasiadas. Poniéndose un poco de puntillas para poder llegar mejor a su boca, posó un beso en sus labios. No tan intenso como los que se habían dado en su casa o el que compartieron en el semáforo, pero más que el tímido beso en la mejilla que le había dado un rato antes, ocultos tras el sofá. Akari la miró totalmente obnubilado un instante, sosteniendo sus ojos en los suyos y llevando las manos a su cintura, que apretó con cierta ansia.

\- Otro- la pidió con la voz rasposa y moviendo su cadera contra ella.

Sin hacerse de rogar y sintiéndose a ella misma también sedienta de él, acortó de nuevo el espacio entre ellos y volvió a besarle. Esta vez algo más profundamente, dejando que su lengua acariciase sus labios antes de separarse. Las respiraciones de los dos eran algo más agitadas, y mientras una de las manos de Akari había subido por su espalda hasta apoyarse en su nuca y enredarse en su melena, la otra había bajado hasta posarse en su cadera y peligrosamente cerca de su culo.

\- Otro- casi exigió apretando la mandíbula y resoplando contra ella.

No estaba segura de si esa reacción era natural en Akari o si los estaba haciendo a propósito como parte de su juego, pero la estaba excitando más de lo que ella misma estaba dejando ver. Inconscientemente movió su cadera contra él y juraría que pudo ver un destello de lujuria en los ojos del chico, que bajó, ahora sí, la mano hasta una de sus nalgas apretándola con ganas. Ella hizo el amago de besarlo de nuevo pero se detuvo en el último instante, provocando que el chico diese una dentellada al aire. En ese punto no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su boca, clavando sus dientes en la suave carne de los labios de Akari arrancándole un gruñido desde el fondo de la garganta. En esta ocasión tardaron bastante más en separarse y cuando lo hicieron las bocas de ambos estaban rojas y las manos de los dos, inquietas, parecían incapaces de quedarse posadas en un sitio concreto. Mientras ella paseaba sus palmas por la espalda y cabeza de Akari, podía sentir las de él jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta antes de introducirse bajo ella acariciando directamente la piel de su espalda.

\- Otro…

Pero pese a pedírselo, en esta ocasión ni siquiera la dejó iniciar el beso. Fue él quien devoró su boca con ansias, apretando la piel desnuda de su espalda con las palmas de sus manos, haciendo que tuviese que inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás al aplastarse sus pechos contra el torso de Akari. Michelle contuvo un gemido en la boca del chico, y se agarró con fuerza de él al sentirse perder el equilibrio cuando él empezó a moverse hacia adelante, empujándola.

\- Sujétate- le susurró al oído dejando de besarla un momento, dejando que su aliento acariciase su piel y que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo, estremeciéndose y pegándose aún más a él.

Excitada y expectante por lo que Akari pretendería hacer, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos agarrándose a él con fuerza y sintió cómo él la sujetaba contra su cuerpo apoyando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y otra justo debajo de su nuca, por encima de sus omóplatos. Tratándola con sumo cuidado la alzó ligeramente en el aire, lo suficiente como para poder apoyarla en la cama sin hacerla tropezarse con el borde del colchón al golpear sus piernas por detrás. Una vez la hubo tumbado y sin que Michelle llegase a aflojar los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cuello, se posicionó sobre ella, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su cadera y dejando que sus pechos se tocasen. Quitó la mano que tenía bajo su nunca, sacándola de debajo de ella para acariciarle la cara en cuando estuvo apoyada sobre el edredón.

\- ¿Estás cómoda?- murmuró, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla.

No quitaba los ojos de ella, y sentía que la estaba mirando como si fuese una obra de arte. Llegó a sentirse algo cohibida y notando su cara enrojecer ligeramente apartó la mirada de él un momento.

\- Estoy cómoda- musitó respondiendo a su pregunta, intentando hacer tiempo para librarse de algo de la timidez que la había invadido y sentirse capaz de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

Él aprovechó entonces para mover la mano que tenía en su mejilla hasta sus gafas, quitándoselas con delicadeza para a continuación posarlas en el colchón lo más alejadas que pudo de ellos. Sin darla casi tiempo a reaccionar plantó sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso corto y tierno. No pasó ni un segundo cuando volvió a darle otro, y otro, y otro, a los que Michelle respondió tan pronto como se vio capaz. Los picos cortos que comenzaron a darse se fueron haciendo más intensos conforme sus cuerpos se amoldaron el uno al otro. Akari la agarró con fuerza de la cadera con una mano mientras aprovechaba la otra para sostener su propio peso. Ella había posado sus manos en la cintura del chico y estirándose lo que pudo, le agarró del culo pegándolo a ella. Él emitió un gemido que ahogó en su boca mientras seguían besándose y ella tuvo que contener uno al sentir el miembro endurecido del chico dentro de su pantalón rozarse contra ella. La fina y ajustada tela de sus leggings conseguía que pudiera notar a la perfección cualquier parte del cuerpo de Akari contra la suya, siendo evidente su excitación, la cual estaba logrando que su deseo sexual aumentase por momentos. Él se froto contra ella como reflejo y Michelle se vio en la necesidad de morderse el labio ahogando un quejido placentero aprovechando que habían dejado de besarse durante un segundo.

Las respiraciones de los dos eran rápidas, jadeantes, superficiales. Sus caras estaban rojas y era consciente de que sus ojos, al igual que los de Akari, desbordaban lujuria. Nunca antes había visto a Akari con una actitud así, era como si se estuviese dejando llevar por sus instintos más primarios. Y no podía explicar por qué, pero esa nueva faceta del chico la estaba gustando mucho, demasiado se atrevería a decir, tal y como estaba quedando patente en su ya más que humedecida ropa interior y en sus sensibles pezones, que se dejaban adivinar a través de su camiseta incluso aunque llevaba puesto un sujetador. Se besaron de nuevo, mordisqueándose los labios y dejando que sus lenguas se rozas en. Devorándose, saboreándose, recuperando todos los días perdidos en los que apenas habían podido tocarse. Akari dejó apoyar parte de su peso en ella y ni siquiera le importó, ya que eso implicaba que habría aún más superficie de sus cuerpos en contacto.

\- Akari…- le llamó de repente recuperando el aliento tras un beso, con la respiración entrecortada y la voz gastada de contener gemidos en la boca del chaval. Quizás no era el mejor momento, pero no pudo contenerse- Te quiero…

Eso pareció encender por completo los sentidos del chico, que abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró como si fuese a derretirse en sus brazos. Pero tras ello recuperó sus ansias y se abalanzó sobre su cuello, mordisqueando la sensible piel bajo el lóbulo de su oreja para a continuación ir dejando una fila de besos húmedos hasta su clavícula. La estaba excitando muchísimo, y su cuerpo ardía queriéndose desprender de la ropa. Su vagina palpitaba y en su mente rogaba porque Akari la arrancase la ropa y la hiciese el amor sobre esa misma cama sin miramiento alguno. Una de las manos del chico se deslizó desde su cadera a uno de sus pechos, que agarró ansioso a la vez que siseaba contra la piel de su cuello. Ella gimió más alto de lo que debería, y se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndosela al instante. Y en ese momento se percató. Si no paraban ya, no tenía muy claro dónde lo harían, y sus compañeros de piso estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Akari…- le llamó, pero él estaba tan obcecado besándole el cuello que ni se percató- Aaaah…¡Akari!- le agarró de los hombros y tiró de él hacia arriba. Se topó con su rostro enrojecido, su pelo completamente despeinado y sus ojos libidinosos posados en ella.

\- Pe...perdona…- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada, recuperándose de su estado de éxtasis. Miró hacia su propia mano, topándose con que seguía agarrando uno de los pechos de Michelle y abrió los ojos de par en par con cara de susto- ¡Lo siento!- la soltó de golpe y apoyó la mano en el colchón bajo ellos- ¡Yo no quería…!¡Perdón!- Michelle se echó a reír y él la miró con absoluta confusión

\- No es eso, bobo- aprovechando que seguía sobre ella levantó una mano para acariciarle la cara, sonriéndole- Creo que deberíamos parar, hay más gente en la casa.

\- Ah…sí…- carraspeó, con las mejillas coloradas y rascándose la nariz- Entonces… ¿No te molesta que te toque…? Bueno, eso.

\- Claro que no, idiota- se rio y tiró de él hacia abajo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de hacerle acomodarse sobre ella, dejando que utilizase sus pechos como almohada- Es sólo que al otro lado de la puerta están nuestros amigos, y quizás no sea el mejor momento.

Le sintió asentir contra ella y durante un rato no se dijeron nada más. Se quedaron tumbados en su cama, él sobre ella, mientras Michelle le acariciaba la cabeza y él paseaba con cuidado las yemas de sus dedos por uno de sus muslos en círculos. No necesitaron decirse nada, se sentían tan cómodos simplemente compartiendo su espacio que cualquier palabra que pudiesen decir sabría a poco. En realidad y pese a lo que les gustaba besarse, abrazarse y a las ganas que ambos tenían de poder llegar a tener sexo entre ellos, eso era lo que más echaban de menos. Simplemente estar juntos, acurrucados, sintiéndose el uno al otro…sólo eso era suficiente para que fuesen felices.

\- Habrá que salir- dijo Michelle con desgana al escuchar las voces de Marcos y Kanako al otro lado de la puerta, preguntándole a Alex dónde estaban- No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

\- Sólo un poquito más- pidió como quien ruega por 5 minutos más en la cama tras sonar el despertador.

Se acurrucó más en ella, haciéndose un ovillo y acomodando aún más la cabeza en su pecho. Michelle le dejó hacer mientras sus dedos seguían enterrados en su pelo y le acariciaba. Le resultaba tremendamente relajante hacerlo, y estaba segura de que a él le tranquilizaba recibir sus caricias.

\- Oigo tu corazón- le dijo de repente, y ella sintió vibrar su caja torácica en cuando él habló sobre ella- Me gusta, me dan ganas de dormir.

\- Pues ahora no puedes- le dijo con poco convencimiento. Si de ella dependiese se olvidaría de todo lo que no fuesen ellos mismos y simplemente se meterían en esa cama a dormitar. Le parecía hasta más tentador que la cena que supuestamente le esperaba.

\- Ya…de todas formas…- miró hacia arriba con cierta vergüenza, carraspeando- Al estar apoyado en tus…me estoy poniendo

\- Pervertido…

\- ¡Qué quieres que le haga! Te quiero mucho y me atraes sexualmente, no es mi culpa.

\- Tonto

E incluso aunque estaba muy cómoda y realmente no quería moverse, lo hizo, con tal de poder acercase a él y darle un breve beso en los labios. Sabía que él la quería, pero oírselo decir provocaba en ella una alegría que sólo podía expresar mediante gestos de cariño porque no se vería capaz de expresarla en palabras. Sólo les dio tiempo a compartir otro breve beso antes de que alguien llamase a la puerta y se quedasen completamente estáticos. Pese a que sus reflejos les instaban a alejarse el uno del otro de un salto, tuvieron la frialdad suficiente como para incorporarse poco a poco en la cama para hacer menos ruido y que no sospechasen nada al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Vengo a hablar con Michelle- al instante reconocieron la voz de Marcos. Alex y Yaeko, de fondo, le echaban la bronca por interrumpirles- Y bueno….con Akari también.- añadió con un bufido.

Pese a su molestia inicial, en el fondo Akari y Michelle lo agradecían. Estaban buscando la excusa para salir de la habitación y volver a comportarse como si fuesen amigos y no amantes. Tras recolocarse el pelo, la ropa y asegurarse de que no tenían cara de "casi haber follado", salieron de la habitación con la promesa de que ese domingo volverían a verse y de que en un par de semanas celebrarían el _White Day_ que tenían pendiente aprovechando para quedar a solas. Sabían que sería duro. El llevar una relación en secreto, ocultándose de todo y todos, incluso de aquellos con quienes más ganas tenían de compartir su alegría no era plato de gusto. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba mentir, y menos aún a quienes más querían. Pero estaban en ello juntos, y cuando Michelle y Akari unían fuerzas sentían que podrían lograr cualquier cosa. Por arduo que fuese el camino, ninguno de los dos podía pensar en mejor compañía que la del otro. Incluso aunque el mundo entero, o hasta una horda de cucarachas mutantes de Marte estuviese en su contra, podrían con ello. Puede que el amor no pudiese con todo, pero la perseverancia, sí.


	97. El agua salada no es para beber

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ****¡Muchísimas gracias! Y tanto que si se han tenido que contener, y más que se contendrán. Pero bueno, ellos también recibirán muy buena recompensa después de tener que esperar y aguantarse las ganas de tocarse :P. Efectivamente Joseph va madurando, sigue siendo un cabrón, pero algo más maduro al menos. Esperemos que conforme vaya recuperándose no vuelva a su antiguo yo porque de hacerlo quizás merezca otro escarmiento. A Eva ya verás en este capítulo si consiguen ayudarla o no, tendrás que esperar a leerlo, Pero ya te adelantamos que tiene muy buenos amigos ^^**

**El amor florece, las relaciones avanzan, la vida continúa y todos... o más bien casi todos, parecen estar encontrando su lugar. **

**La felicidad de los amigos ha de ser un momento de alegría, pero cuando te encuentras en tus horas bajas no siempre es tan fácil de ver. En este capítulo, la vida golpeará a Eva donde más le duele. El sentimiento de lastre creado por la precaria relación con Adolf empieza a afectar a sus relaciones con las personas de su entorno que más aprecia, que, lejos de darle la espalda, serán su mayor apoyo en el momento de necesidad que está pasando.**

**Cuanto más oscura es la noche, más intensa brilla la luz de la mano amiga. Cuanto más fuerte es el llanto, más sentido será el abrazo. **

**En el próximo capítulo, lo que para Michelle y Akari es actuar con normalidad y discrección, para aquellos que más les conocen va a ser la señal de que las cosas están cambiando entre ellos. El fragor de la competición puede subir la temperatura en más de un aspecto a nuestros protagonistas que desearán encontrarse a solas lo antes posible.**

**\- Título: El agua salada no es para beber**  
**\- Autora: Karuite**  
**\- Palabras: 16594**  
**\- Personajes: Eva, Sheila, Marcos, Alex, Akari, Michelle, Iván, Adolf.**

**¡Gracias a todos por seg****uir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**El agua salada no es para beber**

Salió del despacho de Adolf con la cabeza agachada y sus escasas instrucciones escritas en el ya acostumbrado post-it. Había visto en la televisión robots humanoides con mucha más vitalidad y energía que la que había visto en su tutor un instante antes. Casi prefería pensar que se trataba de eso. Un robot puesto para cumplir sus funciones ahí mientras que el verdadero Adolf se encontraba en otro sitio, siendo el de siempre, probablemente con su familia, pero era una estúpida y absurda fantasía delirante. Lo que veía ahí dentro cada día era la pura realidad: la decadencia del hombre al que tanto había admirado, hundiéndose poco a poco mientras lo único que hacía ella era ver cómo se consumía irremediablemente. Era una cobarde. Se sentía cobarde e inútil. No sabía qué podía hacer una chica de 18 años que no sabía nada de la vida para ayudar a un hombre de 27 años hecho y derecho con su mundo desmoronándose ante sus ojos, y más cuando sabía que no se dejaba ayudar ni por sus amigos, pero el remordimiento seguía presente.

Tras unos instantes de inmovilidad en la puerta del despacho consiguió reaccionar lo suficiente como para caminar automáticamente hacia el laboratorio. Prácticamente no había leído la nota que llevaba en la mano y empezaba a arrugar sin darse cuenta. Tampoco le hacía mucha falta. Últimamente su rutina era completamente merecedora de dicho nombre. Aunque había demostrado de sobra su eficacia y diligencia en trabajos más finos, de un tiempo a esta parte se encargaba de las tareas más comunes y aburridas del laboratorio. Tenía constancia de que Adolf se encargaba personalmente de las tareas más duras, negándose a delegar en nadie más e incrementando de esa forma el tiempo que tenía que pasar en la universidad. "El trabajo va a matarle" era uno de los comentarios que más oía últimamente por el departamento. Eva era la primera que más temía por su salud. En alguna de las visitas a su despacho no había podido evitar ver blísteres de pastillas mediados o acabados que no lograban aliviar su cojera mal escondidos entre la pila de papeles tras los que se ocultaba Adolf. Los sentimientos encontrados que sentía por él, el respeto y ahora la lástima se entremezclaban muy dentro de su ser, como cuerdas surgiendo de su estómago, subiendo en un abrazo estrecho por su cuerpo hasta su garganta, impidiéndola respirar y hasta moverse. Pero cogía aire como podía, tragaba saliva y aguantaba el tirón. Era lo único que podía hacer. No debía, no quería, importunar a nadie con sus preocupaciones. Era su problema haberse enamorado de Adolf, un hombre casado, y además todo el mundo tenía asuntos más importantes que aguantar a una niñata con un capricho de adolescente.

Dolía. Claro que dolía. Era un dolor latente, perpetuo. Un sentimiento de inutilidad que minaba su autoestima y su capacidad de reacción. No sólo se acentuaba en las visitas programadas al despacho. Esos momentos casi había conseguido sobrellevarlos tomándoselo como una obligación más. Lo peor era cuando la angustia llegaba de repente, violenta, destructiva, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas, susurrándole uno a uno cada error cometido desde que había llegado ahí, por nimio que fuese, recordándole la banalidad de su existencia y la de problemas que daba al resto. Cruel, despiadada, implacable. Cuando le ocurría en algún sitio público acababa encerrándose en un baño, llorando en silencio hasta que conseguía recomponerse, y hacer como que nada había pasado. No conseguía engañar a quienes la conocían de verdad, pero intentaba no llamar la atención al respecto. Empezó a coger el material necesario para las disoluciones de lavado que harían falta el lunes a primera hora. Se había llegado a plantear volver a su país, a su tierra, con sus opresivos padres. Podría ceder, admitir que su gusto por la medicina había sido algo pasajero, estudiar empresariales, o algo que se le pareciese, lo que ellos quisieran. Dejaría que también le buscasen a un joven casadero a su elección, probablemente heredero de una fortuna considerable, pretender que le gustaba y, quién sabe, quizá algún día podría amarle de verdad, e incluso darle algún hijo. Se alejaría de todo lo que tenía allí, amigos, estudios, problemas… y Adolf. Ajustó bien los guantes para ponerse manos a la obra, mientras su mente seguía vagando. Si se fuera, viviría una vida cómoda, diseñada para ella. Nada de fiestas improvisadas en casa de un rector cuarentón con espíritu juvenil, ni una resaca accidental que la dejase tumbada todo el fin de semana, o salir de compras por un centro comercial que acabaría con un batido excesivamente edulcorado en una cafetería observando a la gente pasar. Nada de compañías de vuelta de todo, sin pelos en la lengua, ni confesiones nocturnas con chocolate, ni preguntarse si fulanito al fin se confesará a menganita o qué sorpresas traería el nuevo día. Ni plantearse un futuro. Ni soñar. Ni vivir.

Ahí estaba. Otra vez. El matraz aforado temblaba en su mano, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa y su respiración era superficial y entrecortada. Maldita sea. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, a esa hora había más gente en el laboratorio. No quería que la viesen llorar. Dejó todo encima de la mesa y se fue a pasos acelerados al almacén. "Estoy bien, estoy bien", se repitió mentalmente. Al abrir la puerta se escondió tras una de las estanterías más alejadas de la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, con un suave sollozo. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras intentaba alejar los funestos pensamientos de su mente. Se quitó los guantes con congoja y buscó un pañuelo en sus pantalones para secarse las lágrimas. En ese momento el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo dar un pequeño salto en el sitio. Se acercó al estante más cercano mientras oía a uno de sus compañeros de laboratorio canturreando para sí. Deseó que pasase de largo, pero la suerte tampoco tenía intención de quedarse con ella. Le oyó acercarse hasta quedar finalmente en su rango de visión.

\- ¡Ah, Eva! – Saludó con extrañeza. – Vengo a hacer inventario. No sabía que estabas aquí.

\- Sí, eehh… estaba… - Evitó girar la cara en su dirección. No quería que la viese así. – B-buscando azitromicina.

\- Pero… Eso lo tenemos guardado en frío. – Corrigió con voz suave. – Con el resto de antibióticos.

\- Ah. – Miró con detalle lo que tenía delante de la cara. Estaba en la sección de medios de cultivo. – S-sí, claro, claro. – Corrigió rápidamente. – Venía a por el PBS antes.

\- Está aquí. – El muchacho se acercó a unos pasos de ella cogiendo un bote de tamaño considerable y volviéndose a ella. – Oye… ¿estás bien? – Inquirió preocupado.

\- Sí, sí, claro. – Respondió al momento. – Todo bien.

\- ¿Seguro? – Insistió acercándose a ella.

\- Sí, claro. – Repitió automáticamente. – Gracias.

Cogió el bote y salió del almacén antes de que pudiera decirle algo más. Esperaba que su pobre excusa y posterior huida fuese suficiente como para que no insistiese más con el asunto. Lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien le interrogase sobre cómo se encontraba. Ni siquiera necesitaba el bote que le había dado, pero estar más tiempo ahí solo habría valido para tener que dar explicaciones que no se sentía con fuerzas siquiera de elaborar en su cabeza. Decidió trabajar en la zona de campanas estériles, aunque el protocolo no lo exigía. A esa hora no había mucha gente por ahí, pero si la había, sabían que no debían interrumpir para evitar contaminar las posibles muestras y preparaciones.

Tras conseguir recuperarse, una vez empezó a trabajar pudo centrarse lo suficiente en lo que tenía que hacer como para evitar pensar en nada más. En esos momentos podía entender por qué Adolf se refugiaba en su trabajo para evadirse de la realidad. Tras terminar las tareas pendientes, etiquetar y recoger, acudió a sus clases. La mañana transcurrió lenta y tediosa. No quería estar tomando los incesantes apuntes de profesores sin ganas de dar clase, o dejarse la muñeca en la siguiente hora copiando cosas a toda velocidad. No le apetecía, no tenía ganas, esas clases que en otro momento había considerado tan intensas e interesantes, en esos momentos, aunque objetivamente seguía viendo su valor y potencial, carecían de la emoción que le habían provocado en su día. Aunque siendo realistas, tampoco era capaz de discernir qué le gustaría estar haciendo, de poder elegir. La apatía regía su vida desde ni sabía cuánto tiempo atrás. No le apetecía estar en clase, pero tampoco en el laboratorio, ni ponerse a leer un rato, o ver una serie en su ordenador. Hasta contestar a Sheila por el móvil le resultaba un esfuerzo excesivo. De qué le servía. Lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era tirarse en su cuarto a ver la vida pasar. Así al menos no tendría que pensar en qué estaba deparando su existencia. Ni siquiera la comida que tendría luego con Michelle y Akari conseguía levantarle el humor. Les envidiaba. Les envidiaba muchísimo. Se tenían el uno al otro, se apoyaban. Se querían, era evidente. Daba igual lo que pasase en el resto del mundo. El firme oasis de apoyo y confianza mutua entre ellos soportaba cualquier embestida de los acontecimientos a su alrededor. Sabía que tenía su apoyo si lo quería, que eran sus amigos y no la dejarían tirada pero… no era lo mismo. No era más que una invitada en ese ambiente íntimo que había entre ellos que se intensificaba a pasos agigantados a medida que transcurrían los días. Todos avanzaban menos ella. Sheila, ahora que salía con Iván, repartía su tiempo entre él y ella misma, incluso Marcos había conseguido estar bien con Kanako. Nadie tenía tiempo que perder con alguien como ella. Era lógico.

Al terminar las clases metió las cosas en su mochila con dejadez mientras intentaba estirar el cuello. En los últimos días tenía las cervicales muy cargadas, muy probablemente de estar con los hombros agachados, encogida en sí misma. La vida le pesaba como una losa a la espalda, y su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse notablemente. Cerró la cremallera con un pesado suspiro. Era la hora de comer y no quería ver a Michelle y Akari. Se sentía culpable por ello, pero no quería ver a gente feliz. No quería tener que fingir estar bien. Ellos lo sabrían. Michelle, portándose como la madre que nunca había tenido, era capaz de leerla como un libro abierto. No diría nada, nunca lo hacía, al menos directamente. Pero vería su rostro preocupado, o cómo intercambiaría significativas miradas con Akari, como en los días previos. Al menos eso creía, tampoco importaba mucho. No quería despertar esa conmiseración sobre su persona, aunque una parte de ella anhelase el apoyo que le brindaban.

Tras colgarse la mochila a la espalda estuvo a punto de irse a la biblioteca y quedarse ahí escondida hasta que tuviese que irse a casa, pero un mensaje de Michelle comentando que ahora se verían le hizo desandar sus pasos en dirección a la cafetería. El ruido y las voces del recinto crisparon sus nervios mientras compraba un sándwich mixto que le revolvió el estómago en cuanto lo tuvo en la mano. No quería comer. No tenía hambre. Su pantalón vibró al recibir un nuevo mensaje en el móvil, esta vez de Akari, preguntando dónde estaba. ¡Qué pesados! ¿Es que no podían esperar un poco? ¡Sabía cuidarse sola! Ese pensamiento la dejó paralizada. Relajó el ceño que ni siquiera había sido consciente de fruncir. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era así. Dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador sin siquiera esperar el cambio y salió corriendo de allí.

El silencio de los pasillos consiguió calmar sus nervios. Su momento de irritación en la cafetería le había cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Ni Akari ni Michelle tenían la culpa tenían la culpa de su estado anímico actual. Fue a su encuentro con menos ganas de las que cabía esperar. Cuando llegó les encontró en la mesa de siempre, sentados muy juntos, más que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible. Estaban ligeramente sonrojados y estaba claro que disimulaban ante su llegada, centrándose en sus respectivas comidas como si nada. Seguramente Michelle la había oído llegar aunque no había sido particularmente ruidosa. De hecho, en ese momento la mujer se giró haciendo un gesto alegre, animándola a que se uniese a ellos. Reprimió un gesto hastiado y se sentó algo separada de ellos. Comería rápido y se iría.

\- Eva, ¿ha pasado algo? – Preguntó Michelle.

\- No. – Respondió más seca de lo que pretendía. – Nada nuevo, lo de siempre. Las clases, los trabajos…

Sacó su sándwich y lo desenvolvió con parsimonia. Sabía que se estaban intercambiando una de esas miradas en las que se lo decían todo sin palabras, dando su opinión y juicio sobre ella. Seguro que también hablaban de ella cuando no estaba, como oía hablar de Adolf a sus espaldas por el laboratorio. "Tal para cual", se burló una vocecilla en su cabeza.

\- Y… ¿qué tal por el laboratorio? – Aventuró Akari.

\- Lo de siempre. – Repitió Eva. Se encogió de hombros. Hubo un tenso silencio. Los dos tenían su vista fija en ella, esperando que hablase más. – He estado preparando las disoluciones lavadoras de siempre y poco más. Las clases bien, algo duras, a estas alturas el temario empieza a ser más duro, pero así es la medicina, así que me esforzaré para llevarlo todo al día. Tengo que entregar un par de trabajos la semana que viene, uno individual y otro colectivo. Los llevo bien, ya he hecho mi parte. Esta noche he dormido bien, aunque poco, porque estuve estudiando. Eso es todo.

Se asqueó a sí misma. Había usado el mismo tono y la misma actitud robótica que acostumbraba a usar con sus padres cuando le preguntaban por su vida. El ambiente quedó enrarecido y creyó oír un suspiro de parte de Michelle, pero cuando miró de refilón estaba bebiendo agua, y no pudo juzgar su expresión. Dio un mordisco minúsculo al sándwich que tenía en la mano. Estaba algo pastoso, y su boca seca no ayudó a degustar el escaso sabor que tenía, aunque puede que fuese por ella y no por la comida en sí. Desde un tiempo a esta parte comer era para ella más una necesidad vital que algo que disfrutase realmente, ya fuese el tentempié rápido que tomaba en la universidad o en la residencia más decentemente.

\- Bueno, Akari. – Dijo Michelle cambiando de tercio. – Hoy vendrá Xi al gimnasio, ¿estás preparado?

\- Ungh. – Rezongó por lo bajo. – ¿Hoy también?

\- Supongo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Al menos Amelia sí vendrá.

\- ¿Qué hará Keiji hoy? ¿Se esconderá o hablará con ella? – Preguntó al aire con tono divertido.

\- A saber. – Respondió la mujer riéndose. – Vaya par de bobos. – Miró a Akari fijamente. – Tienes algo aquí. – Dijo señalándose la mejilla.

-¿Dónd…? ¡Eh! – Aprovechando su despiste, Michelle le cogió el último trozo de salchicha que le quedaba con una sonrisita. – ¡No vale! – Protestó cogiéndola por el brazo con expresión desconsolada.

\- Eso te pasa por estar despistado. –Respondió con retintín sonriendo. – Toma, anda. – Le echó en el _bento_ parte de las verduras a la plancha que le quedaban.

\- Pero esto no es carne. – Refunfuñó haciendo pucheros. Puso expresión desafiante. – Me vengaré.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Michelle levantó una ceja siguiéndole el juego.

Eva ignoró lo demás. Puede que en otras ocasiones, ante la misma escena, hubiera pensado que sus amigos eran muy cucos, pero hoy no era capaz. Estaba resentida con ellos y sabía que era sin motivo. Le comían los celos y la envidia al verles tener una relación estable y sana. Ellos habían sido capaces de encontrar a otra persona con la que encajar perfectamente, un amigo, un confidente. Estaba casi convencida de que también habían encontrado un amante aunque no tuviese pruebas fehacientes. Debería alegrarse por ellos, pero, simplemente, no era capaz. Era muy frustrante. Racionalmente le parecía genial que estuviesen bien. Pensando fríamente, sabía que tenía que estar feliz solo por verles a ellos felices, eso era una buena amiga, pero parecía que ya ni eso le quedaba. Era un despojo de persona, y aunque tampoco quería decir que quisiera verles mal, su felicidad, en lugar de un consuelo, estaba haciéndola sentirse terriblemente mal. No estaba a gusto ahí y no aguantaba más su conversación relajada. Apenas había comido un tercio del sándwich que había comprado cuando empezó a envolverlo de nuevo.

\- Eva, no has comido nada. – Aunque el tono de Michelle era más de preocupación que de reproche, no le hizo ninguna gracia.

\- No tengo hambre. – Respondió evasiva. – Estuve picando algo antes. – Mintió mientras guardaba el sándwich en su mochila. – Luego me lo acabaré.

\- ¿Te vas ya? – Preguntó Akari.

\- Sí. – Miró su móvil. Tenía un mensaje de Sheila. Borró la notificación sin leerlo y guardó el teléfono.

\- Cielo, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? – Ofreció Michelle con voz amable.

\- No hace falta. – Respondió sin mirarla. Seguro que la miraba con pena. – Tengo que pasar por el laboratorio.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – Sugirió Akari. – Nosotros hemos acabado ya.

\- Estoy bien, ¿vale? – Respondió cortante mirándoles al fin. Suavizó su expresión al ver sus rostros sorprendidos. – Tengo trabajo acumulado. Y no quiero molestar más. – Dijo en tono de disculpa. – Eso es todo. Hasta luego.

Oyó a Michelle decir su nombre mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Su visión se volvió borrosa y el temblor del labio inferior anunciaba una nueva oleada de llanto. Era para lo único que servía últimamente. Debería quitarse del medio, ni era feliz, ni dejaba ser feliz a otros.

Era mentira que tuviese trabajo en el laboratorio. Simplemente sabía que a esa hora todo el mundo estaba comiendo y no habría nadie. Quería soledad. No quería hablar con nadie, ni ver ni oír a ninguna otra persona. Bastante tenía con ella misma en ese momento. Dejó las cosas en la taquilla y se puso la bata por pura costumbre. Ni siquiera tenía claro qué iba a hacer. Podría ordenar las poyatas y rellenar los botes vacíos. Algo así de mecánico le ayudaría a evadirse. Entró en el laboratorio atándose el pelo cuando lo que vio la dejó paralizada en el sitio. Adolf se encontraba por allí, caminando renqueante con una gradilla en la mano y apoyándose casi completamente en el bastón para poder caminar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía trabajando tan de cerca. Los rumores que decían que se comportaba casi como un fantasma, saliendo solo del despacho a horas extrañas para evitar el contacto con la gente, estaban justificados. Lo que veía era la sombra del hombre que era, casi literalmente. El sonido del cristal de los tubos de ensayo al dejar la gradilla en la mesa confirmó a Eva que le temblaba ligeramente el pulso.

Por un momento no supo que hacer. Deseaba, ansiaba, estar un poco con él, serle de ayuda, aunque fuese sin hablar, aligerar la carga de trabajo como había hecho tantas otras veces. Quería sentirse útil. Se acercó carraspeando para hacerse notar. Adolf dio un respingo en el sitio, casi tirando la micropipeta que tenía en la mano. Se giró sobresaltado hacia ella.

\- _Buenas tardes, Adolf_. – Saludó en alemán con un hilo de voz.

\- _Ah_. – Respondió con voz monótona. – _Eres tú_.

Se dio media vuelta, ignorándola al tiempo que se dirigía al armario de los reactivos comunes. Eva, sin dejarse desanimar por el desplante, se apresuró a coger unos guantes e intentar averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Sobre la poyata había un protocolo rutinario de marcadores celulares para analizar con el citómetro de flujo. Bien. Ese protocolo ya lo había hecho y lo conocía, así que podía ayudarle. Tras calcular el número de muestras por la cantidad de tubos que había, empezó a rotularlos para tenerlos identificados al estilo de Adolf. Se había quedado con las costumbres del hombre cuando trabajaban juntos, así que no le suponía ningún problema. Apenas llevaba la mitad cuando su tutor volvió con una bandeja donde se hallaban tanto las muestras como los reactivos necesarios.

\- _Para. Ya sigo yo. Gracias_. – Dijo con voz carente de emoción posicionándose a su lado con intención de desplazarla a un lado mientras sacaba las cosas de la bandeja con una mano. Había dejado el bastón a un lado y se apoyaba en la mesa con la otra.

\- _Puedo ayudarte_. – Ofreció Eva. – _¿Falta algo?_

\- _No_. – Respondió tajante cogiendo la micropipeta. – _Vete. Puedo hacerlo solo_.

\- _P-pero_… - Su determinación flaqueó. – _I-iremos más rápido si lo hacemos juntos_.

\- _He dicho que no_. – Repitió elevando un poco el tono de voz. – _Vete_.

\- _P-pero… e… es que…_ \- Sorbió la nariz. Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y tragó saliva. – _Q-quiero ayudarte_.

Adolf la miró de refilón con infinita pena y guardó silencio. Por un momento creyó que aceptaría su compañía, pero en lugar de eso abrió un bote, puso una punta en la micropipeta, la cargó con uno de los reactivos y cogió uno de los tubos de ensayo. En ese momento, de pie, y con ambas manos ocupadas, la pierna le falló. Para evitar irse al suelo, se agarró a la mesa, soltando el tubo de ensayo que se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose añicos.

\- _¡Adolf!_ – En un acto reflejo, Eva se acercó a él, agarrándole por un brazo y colocándole una mano en la espalda. Estaba mucho más delgado de lo que había imaginado.

\- _Suéltame_. – Pidió Adolf al momento. Eva obedeció con algo de miedo ante la seriedad con que habló. Resopló mirando al suelo con disgusto. – _Joder…_

\- _Y-ya lo recojo yo, tranquilo_. – Acercó una papelera cercana y se acuclilló a su lado para recoger los trozos más grandes.

\- _Déjalo. Te vas a cortar_. – Advirtió con cierta irritación.

\- _T-tengo cuidado._ – Replicó con voz temblorosa. – _Puedo hacerlo_.

\- _¡Eva!_ – Llamó con firmeza. La aludida levantó la cabeza con el miedo pintado en los ojos. – _Basta._

\- _P-pero…_

\- _Levántate_. – Obedeció con sumisión. Los ojos vidriosos, una mueca de terror en la cara sin saber qué pasaría a continuación. – _Deja de hacer esto_.

\- _Quiero ayudarte_. – Rogó. – _Por favor_.

\- _No necesito ayudantes_. – Su rostro estaba serio, pero su mirada le traicionaba. – _Lo siento. Márchate_.

\- _Adolf._ – Se agarró a la manga de su bata antes de que se diese la vuelta, como una niña perdida en una feria demasiado grande. – _S-s-solo… _\- Contuvo un sollozo. – _Q-quiero ser útil. Como antes…_

\- _¡Basta!_ – Esa última frase pareció despertar algo en él de repente. Se zafó de ella, que retrocedió un par de pasos. Se acercó a la mujer tambaleante, con aire amenazador. – _Eres inteligente, ¿es que no te das cuenta?_ – Golpeó el suelo con el bastón en una mezcla de rabia e impotencia. –_ Deja de tirar tu vida aquí. – _Su máscara impasible acababa de romperse en mil pedazos, como estaba el tubo de ensayo esparcido por el suelo. Un dolor más allá del físico se reflejaba en su cara y en sus ojos enrojecidos._ – Aléjate de mí. ¡Vete!_

Le miró con los ojos como platos, sin acabar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Adolf tenía el rostro congestionado, pintado con una profunda angustia y desesperación como no había visto antes Eva. Un desagradable escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. El ruido blanco que había en su mente se fue despejando hasta comprender la situación. Al final había sucedido. La estaba echando de su lado. Se había vuelto un estorbo también para él. Ya nada tenía sentido. Se quiso llevar las manos a la boca y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aún tenía puestos los guantes. Miró a su tutor una última vez al borde del llanto antes de llevarse el brazo a la cara para taparse y salir de allí caminando tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Tras ella, Adolf, el hombre al que tanto admiraba, se dejaba caer en un taburete llevando las manos a la cara deseando desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Consiguió a duras penas abrir la taquilla. Sacó su mochila y arrojó dentro tanto la bata como los guantes de laboratorio que acababa de quitarse, todo ello hecho una pelota y sin preocuparse siquiera si quedaba bien cerrada después. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer. Los pasillos transcurrieron ante su visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas hasta que llegó a uno de los baños. Entró como un vendaval, encerrándose en uno de los cubículos, donde bajó la tapa del retrete que allí había. Sentada, encogida sobre sí misma, sola y abandonada, lloró amargamente. Si alguien hubiera pasado por delante de la puerta, habría oído esos lamentos que desgarraban el alma sin ningún problema. Dejó salir todo lo que sentía dentro sin importarle nada. Lloró porque se sentía un despojo, un accidente, un error fatal, una carga para el mundo. Su existencia no tenía sentido. Incluso para sus padres era simple mercancía para adosarse fortunas ajenas. Lloró porque Adolf la había echado de su lado, a ella, la persona que más le apoyaba de todo el laboratorio, pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Había cruzado medio mundo para acabar metida en su vida, había provocado discusiones en su matrimonio, y ahora él se hundía por su culpa. Debería quietarse del medio, pero era una cobarde que no se atrevía a montarse en un avión para volver a casa y explicarle todo a sus padres. No había madurado nada, seguía siendo una inútil, una estúpida que fantaseaba con un hombre casado al que había destrozado la vida. Ahora al fin la había excluido abiertamente. Era el fin. Estaba sola. Se sentía sola y el sentimiento de desamparo crecía en su interior, devorándola. Quería ayuda. Necesitaba ayuda, alguien que le dijese que todo era un mal sueño, que iba a despertar de esa pesadilla, que podría ir al laboratorio y encontrar todo como estaba al principio, pudiendo charlar con Adolf, trabajar a su lado y ser feliz de nuevo. Pero no. La puta realidad era que estaba encerrada en un baño, repudiada y abandonada a su suerte. Pataleó, gritó, incluso golpeó la pared del receptáculo haciéndose daño en la muñeca. Nadie fue a por ella. ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Ella había sido la primera en darles malas contestaciones o ignorar sus mensajes, dándoles la espalda para autocompadecerse.

No fue consciente del tiempo que se tiró encerrada hasta que al fin dejó de llorar por puro cansancio. Miró su reloj. Hacía tiempo que había pasado la hora para entrar en su primera clase de la tarde, pero no tenía intención de ir a ninguna. Sólo quería irse de allí. Se sentía en terreno hostil. Tenía el estómago revuelto y ganas de vomitar lo poco que había comido. Salió del baño sintiéndose muerta por dentro, un caparazón vacío. Con la coleta medio deshecha, los ojos completamente enrojecidos y su rostro congestionado de mocos y lágrimas le costó reconocerse a sí misma en el espejo. Se refrescó la cara un par de veces antes de quitarse la goma del pelo y medio colocarse la melena rubia con los dedos. Se dedicó una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta y largarse de la facultad. No tenía intención de volver por allí.

Lejos de allí, Sheila se encontraba paseando con Iván. Sus padres eran bastante restrictivos respecto a cuándo, cuánto, cómo y con quién salía de casa, por lo que Iván había cogido la bonita costumbre de ir a buscarla a la salida del instituto. De esta forma ella solo tenía que decir en su casa que iba a tomar algo con las compañeras de clase y podían estar juntos antes de que él tuviese que entrar a trabajar en el bar. Además le hacía mucha ilusión encontrarse con la sonrisa de su novio esperándola en la puerta después de las tediosas clases del viernes. Alguna de sus amigas y compañeras habían confesado sentir algo de envidia, pero incluso así se alegraban mucho por ella. No tenía mucha experiencia con chicos, pero desde luego podía afirmar que Iván que era el mejor de lejos. Atento, educado, alegre y gracioso, algo torpe a veces y de forma aleatoria, pero era parte de su encanto. Le hacía sentir especial cuando paseaban con las manos entrelazadas. La eléctrica emoción que sentía cuando la llevaba a algún rincón de un parque para besarla encendía sus sentidos y le hacía quererle aún más.

En ese momento se encontraban de camino al centro. Todavía no habían decidido dónde iban a ir, simplemente se habían dado de la mano y habían echado a andar, charlando animadamente de sus respectivos días. De repente Iván dio un suave tirón a su brazo para que se girase hacia él, envolviéndola en sus brazos para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Sheila rodeó su cintura con una risita tonta, mirándole extrañada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con voz juguetona.

\- Nada, me apetecía abrazarte. – Respondió en el mismo tono. – ¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- Donde quieras. – Sonrió feliz. – No tengo preferencia.

\- No, no, no. – Dijo con retintín agitándola suave. – Yo escogí el otro día. Te toca a ti.

\- Pero si me da igual. – Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios, que Iván aceptó. – Escoge tú. – Volvió a posar los labios sobre los del ruso. – Anda. – Otro beso. – Porfi…

En un arranque, Iván llevó una mano a su nuca, impidiéndola alejarse, y le devolvió el beso con efusividad. Sheila entreabrió la boca sorprendida algo sorprendida, oportunidad que aprovechó el ruso para profundizar su beso y dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen. La chica se agarró a su camiseta sintiendo que le flojeaban las piernas, y cuando por fin se separaron estaba roja, aunque una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Iván la miró a los ojos, divertido con su expresión y la señaló con un dedo.

\- No. – Repitió con aire travieso. – Te toca escoger a ti.

\- Jooo… cómo eres… - Se acurrucó en su pecho, en parte por mimos, y en parte por la vergüenza. Aunque no era su primer beso seguía sorprendiéndola cuando hacía esas cosas.

\- También quiero hacer cosas que te gusten a ti. – Explicó Iván estrechándola en sus brazos. – Así puedo conocerte mejor.

\- Bueeeeno… Vale. – Se incorporó, pensativa. – Mmm… Vamos a ese sitio que tiene los cuadros en la pared.

\- Bien. – Se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa. – Vamos.

Al parecer satisfecho con la propuesta de Sheila, Iván volvió a darle la mano. La mexicana le miró encandilada mientras caminaban hacia el sitio propuesto. Siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa, o sorprenderla con los gestos más sencillos. Aunque en su día la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba por su nariz le hubiera podido parecer algo intimidante, tras conocerle un poco mejor luciendo esa sonrisa le daba un aire exóticamente atractivo. Haber quedado con él había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida, y aunque no se plantease grandes planes de futuro, disfrutaba los felices momentos a su lado. Y eso era lo importante.

No habían avanzado mucho más cuando sonó el teléfono de Sheila. Tenía diferentes tonos configurados según grupos de contacto, y ya antes de sacarlo supo que no eran sus padres. Miró extrañada el nombre en pantalla.

\- Es Eva… - Informó a Iván. Le animo a cogerlo. – ¿Diga? Sí. – Asintió llevándose el aparato a la oreja. – Hola. – Saludó con una sonrisa. – Dime.

\- Sheila… - Dijo Eva al otro lado del teléfono con voz temblorosa. – ¿Que…? ¿Qué estás…? – Un sollozo interrumpió su frase.

\- ¿Eva? – Inquirió la mexicana preocupada. No contestó. – Eva, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Dime algo. – Iván apoyó la mano en su hombro preguntándole sin palabras, pero solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Estás…? – Un suspiro tembloroso de la alemana. – ¿Estás ocupada?

\- Estoy con Iván. – Dijo escuetamente. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó con ansiedad.

\- Es… estoy… estoy en… - Un angustioso silencio solo roto por su respiración entrecortada y el sonido de coches de fondo. – N-no lo sé. No lo tengo claro.

\- ¿No lo sabes…? – Se agarró a Iván mirándole con angustia. – Eva, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- A-Ad… Ado… Adolf… me… me…

No pudo seguir. Angustiada, lo siguiente que oyó Sheila fue su llanto entrecortado. Sintió lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos e Iván le rodeó los hombros con el brazo sin saber qué estaba pasando. Cogió aire. Tenía que aguantar y ser fuerte por su amiga.

\- Eva, tranquila. – Se sorbió la nariz. – Tranquila, no llores. Escúchame. – Ni siquiera sabía si la estaba oyendo.

\- ¡Me… me ha echado! – Consiguió decir finalmente, consiguiendo que la congoja de Sheila aumentase al oír cómo lloraba más fuerte. – ¡S-se ha deshecho de mí!

\- Eva. – La mexicana intentó sonar firme. – Tienes que calmarte. Estoy contigo. Escúchame a mí. – Poco a poco los lamentos de su amiga dieron paso a sollozos y finalmente a cortos hipidos mientras seguía hablando. Más parecía que paraba por puro agotamiento que porque realmente se encontrase mejor. – Bien, bien. Eso está mejor, muy bien. Ahora tienes que escucharme. ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- S... s-sí… – Su voz sonaba distante. Casi como si estuviese drogada.

\- Dime dónde estás. – Pidió todo lo serena que pudo. – Voy a buscarte.

\- No… no lo sé. – Eva sonaba afligida. – No conozco bien esto.

\- Vale, tranquila. – Tapó el micrófono un momento dirigiéndose a Iván. – No sabe dónde está. – Explicó escuetamente a su novio antes de seguir hablando con Eva. – Dime qué ves alrededor.

A duras penas Eva consiguió describir el pobre escenario que tenía a su alrededor. Consiguió saber que había llegado andando desde la universidad, por lo que entre ella, e Iván a su lado buscando un mapa de la zona por internet acabaron determinando dónde estaba. Afortunadamente había una parada de autobús no muy lejos de ella, así que tras hacerla prometer que no se movería del sitio hasta que llegase ella, colgó el teléfono. Se volvió a Iván con un gesto de disculpa. No quería terminar así su encuentro, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. El ruso, lejos de sentirse ofendido, le dio un fuerte abrazo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento, dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de separarse.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Sheila. – Pero…

\- Tienes que ir. – La excusó Iván quitándole importancia. – Eva te necesita a ti ahora. – Le acarició la mejilla con ternura. – Tú y yo tenemos más días para vernos.

\- Gracias. – Le cogió la mano, dándole un beso en la palma.

\- Venga, anda. – Le dio un pico en los labios a modo de despedida. - Vete a buscarla. – La cogió de la cara con ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos. Aunque parecía calmado, sus ojos estaban intranquilos. – Avísame cuando la encuentres, ¿vale, cielo? Y me dices cómo está, y qué ha pasado, si se puede contar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, tranquilo, te informaré. – Asintió.

\- Llámame si me necesitas. – Suspiró profundamente. – Ten cuidado.

Con un último beso en los labios y la promesa de verse otro día, fue en busca de su amiga. Solo esperaba no tardar demasiado mientras pensaba en un plan de emergencia para poder animarla.

En otro punto de la ciudad, concretamente en el piso de Alex, Marcos y Akari, el ambiente tampoco era el mejor del mundo. Estaba así desde que el mayor y el menor de la casa habían tenido la discusión sobre Michelle y Kanako. Ambos se habían pedido disculpas mutuamente, tanto por lo que habían dicho de las chicas como por lo que se habían dicho de sus respectivas relaciones con ellas y sobre ellos mismos. Aunque habían aceptado las disculpas del otro, y Akari había entendido que había sido algo del calentón del momento, para Marcos no estaba siendo tan fácil de asumir. Apenas habían pasado un par de días cuando todo había sucedido, y había estado Kanako ahí en su cama, con él, echándole en cara haber llegado a esos extremos. Sinceramente, él solo había querido disculparse con Michelle. Estaba muy dolido con Akari.

Ese día, cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Alex mirándole decepcionado. Chascó la lengua con fastidio. Siempre acababa pareciendo el malo. Yaeko tenía una expresión muy similar, algo más entristecida si acaso. Se cruzó de brazos, frustrado, con un pequeño bufido. Kanako apareció a su lado, frotándole la espalda para animarle mientras Alex se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Te has relajado ya? – Tanteó Alex.

\- Algo así. – Masculló el rubio. – Pero estoy enfadado.

\- Marcos… – Suspiró profundamente. – No lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

\- ¡Por qué…! – Alex le hizo un gesto para que bajase el tono. – ¿Por qué soy yo el que se supone que hace las cosas difíciles? Ya viste lo que me dijo.

\- Y tú tendrías que haber visto que Akari no estaba para bromas. – Le reprendió con voz suave.

\- Pero lo que dijo… - Empezó Marcos.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé. – Le interrumpió. – No le estoy defendiendo, pero tú también dijiste cosas muy feas.

\- Ya le voy a pedir disculpas a Michelle. – Dijo entre dientes.

\- Y a Akari. – Puntualizó el moreno.

\- Si él se disculpa antes. – Marcos le miró muy serio. – Si no, no.

\- Está bien. – Concedió Alex, a sabiendas de que Akari sí se disculparía. – Pero hazlo.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó Kanako.

\- En su cuarto. – Respondió Yaeko con visible emoción. – Desde que os fuisteis al vuestro.

\- Y no se oye nada. – Dijo Alex sugerente. – Se os oía más a vosotros.

\- Ja. Ja. Qué gracioso. – Replicó Marcos sarcástico. – Pues voy a hablar con ellos ya, o me vuelvo a mi cuarto.

\- Déjales un poquito más. – Yaeko le miró con ojos brillantes. – Igual están ocupados… Ya me entiendes.

\- Sí, claro. – Espetó con tono ácido. – Ya quisiera él.

\- Marcos. – Reprendió Alex. – No sé qué estarán haciendo, pero que le estés recordando a Akari los problemas que tiene no es nada elegante por tu parte.

Marcos volvió a resoplar con fastidio. Se estaba sintiendo muy forzado a hacer esto teniéndolo todo muy reciente, y ahora encima le hacían esperar cuando se había decidido. Además tampoco había dicho ninguna mentira. El propio Akari había comentado varias veces lo difícil de su relación con la mujer. Sospechaban que podría haber pasado algo el día que se quedó a dormir en casa de Michelle, cuando se perdió su gata, pero se había mantenido firme en que no, y si ni con esas había conseguido algo… ¿qué culpa tenía él? Claro que preferiría ver a Akari bien y con novia, pero que él no consiguiese tenerla no era excusa para que atacase la relación que tenía. Kanako, notando su frustración, le dio un beso en la mejilla, entrelazando los dedos con él y consiguiendo darle la fuerza necesaria para poder al fin, tras coger aire, acercase a la puerta dando dos toques firmes. Aunque oyó las protestas de Alex y Yaeko a su espalda, tras pedirle un segundo, oyó la voz del japonés dándole paso.

Accionó el manillar de la puerta con más fuerza de voluntad de la que realmente sentía. Lo primero que se encontró al abrir la puerta fue a Akari y Michelle de pie, uno al lado del otro frente a él. En cuanto cruzó el umbral con Kanako, se sorprendió al ver a su amigo haciendo una profunda reverencia como las que tan a menudo hacía cuando le conoció.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas. – Empezó Akari. – A los dos. He dicho cosas horribles que no pienso para nada en absoluto. – Se incorporó con sincero arrepentimiento. – Sé que habéis tenido unos inicios difíciles y fue un cúmulo de circunstancias tras otro. Ahora estáis bien, que es lo importante, y no debería siquiera mentar más. Y no creo que tengas mal carácter, Kanako. Además sé que Marcos te quiere mucho y que eres la mejor para él, en todos los aspectos. – La aludida se sonrojó, pegándose a su novio. – Y… Marcos. – Suspiró profundamente. – No creo que seas tonto. Un poco cabezón a veces sí. – Sonrió a modo de disculpa. – Pero tonto no. Y la verdad… es que me das envidia. Bueno. – Su expresión se entristeció. – Me dais envidia. Tanto vosotros como Alex y Yaeko, lo admito. Os veo felices con vuestras novias y no puedo evitar tener envidia. Me he dejado llevar y me he comportado como un imbécil. – Volvió a hacer una reverencia. – Lo siento.

\- Ehm… - Marcos se rascó la nuca algo abrumado por la situación. – Vale. – Kanako le dio un pequeño tirón del brazo para que siguiese hablando. – Bueno, vengo a hablar con Michelle lo primero. – Miró a la mujer que avanzó un paso hacia él. – Me han dicho que lo has oído todo, así que no voy a repetirlo, pero… lo siento. No lo decía en serio. Además te has preocupado mucho por nosotros siempre así que… eso. – Hablaba entre dientes, y parecía muy confuso. No tenía muy claro qué tenía que decir. – Que lo siento. Tampoco eres tan borde en realidad. – Oyó un carraspeo de Kanako a su espalda. – ¡Quiero decir…! – Corrigió al momento. – No me pareces borde. Y mayor que yo sí, pero no una vieja. Y… - Hizo memoria a ver si se dejaba algo. – Creo que ya está.

\- Vale, acepto tus disculpas. – Dijo Michelle con calma, expectante.

\- Bien. – Se volvió hacia Akari. Suspiró profundamente. – Perdona por decir que pareces un perro. – Se volvió a Kanako esperando que eso fuese suficiente, pero le instó a hablar algo más, y puso gesto de fastidio antes de seguir. – Solo dije eso de Michelle para meterme contigo, lo siento.

\- Tranquilo, yo me pasé mucho también. – Akari volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia. – He sido un inmaduro, es normal que te enfadases. – Levantó el puño con gesto amistoso. – ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo bien.

Habían chocado los puños y habían seguido hablándose, pero algo le parecía aún fuera de lugar. Racionalmente sabía que la disculpa de su amigo había sido sincera, y en ese sentido no le guardaba rencor, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si le había dicho todo eso, aunque no lo sintiese, es que Akari había llegado a pensarlo en un momento, tanto que se conformaba con poco, como lo de hacerla llorar, o decir que Kanako era poca cosa. No podía evitar recordarlo cuando le miraba, aunque le había jurado por activa y por pasiva que no lo sentía de verdad. Su amigo se había debido dar cuenta, por la manera en la que lo trataba. Incluso le había preguntado por su novia un par de veces, pero aun así…

Se rascó la nuca con energía intentando eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se había portado como un capullo con Kanako, y no había hecho bien las cosas, causando un montón de problemas a todo el mundo. Aunque ahora estuviese todo bien, la posibilidad de cometer los mismos errores del pasado seguía siendo muy real. Si le hiciese cualquier mal a Kanako por cometer alguna estupidez no podría perdonárselo, y por supuesto no se quería plantear lo que sería perderla. La quería muchísimo, tanto que hasta no había conseguido algo estable con ella no se había dado cuenta. Buscó el cuaderno de partituras de guitarra que tenía, sentándose en su escritorio y abriéndolo por la página marcada con la esquina doblada. Señalaba el que, probablemente, sería el regalo más íntimo que había hecho nunca: La canción para Kanako. No era la versión original que había hecho tiempo atrás, por supuesto. Había roto miles de hojas antes de llegar a lo que tenía delante, e incluso esa hoja estaba llena de tachones, apuntes al margen, variaciones por las que no se decidía e incluso alguna consejo que le había dado Joseph cuando le había preguntado. Era al único al que le había dicho algo sobre su pequeña creación. No tenía problemas para demostrar cariño abiertamente delante de nadie, pero si Alex o Akari se enterasen de la existencia de la composición, se moriría de vergüenza. Eso era algo muy íntimo que guardaba para ellos dos y nadie más. Sintió las mejillas acaloradas y sonrió llevándose la manos a la cara, algo azorado por su propio pensamiento antes de seguir con lo que estaba. Tarareó por lo bajo la melodía, marcando con los dedos los acordes de la guitarra. Entonces por el rabillo del ojo, vio el piloto iluminado de su teléfono móvil. Lo había silenciado precisamente para evitar que el sonido, o la vibración, le distrajesen. Miró las notificaciones esperando encontrarse mensajes de Kanako, pero en su lugar, lo que descubrió fue de Sheila, enviado unos minutos antes. Primero preguntaba si estaban en casa, seguido de si estaba ocupado, y que la avisase en cuanto leyese el mensaje. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando justo al ir a responderla el móvil se iluminó con una llamada entrante precisamente de Sheila. Descolgó algo preocupado por la urgencia.

\- _Buenas, Shei, ¿qué pasa?_ – Preguntó en su idioma natal.

\- _Hola, ¿estáis en casa?_ – Sonaba bastante apurada.

\- _Sí, claro_. – Oyó a Sheila hablando con alguien de fondo diciendo que volvía enseguida y una voz conocida respondiendo. – _Estamos todos. Oye, ¿esa es Eva?_

\- _Sí._ – Respondió escuetamente. – _Dame un segundo_.

\- _Vale_. – Al otro lado del teléfono oyó a su amiga saliendo de algún sitio a la calle.

\- _Ya estoy… A ver…_ \- Resopló con aspecto cansado. – _Tengo que pediros un favor._

\- _Claro, lo que sea. Dispara_. – Marcos se mordió la uña del pulgar, algo ansioso. Sheila parecía no decidirse. – _¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?_

\- _Yo sí… más o menos_. – Respondió dubitativa.

\- _Me estás preocupando, ¿qué pasa?_

\- _Es Eva. _– Soltó un suspiro enorme. – _No está bien. Han… pasado cosas. Se ha saltado las clases de la universidad y ahora estoy con ella. No sé cómo ayudarla. No me deja hablar con Michelle, y Kanako y Yaeko están ocupadas. _– Se reflejaba la angustia en su voz. – _No quiero dejarla sola, pero si va a mi casa mis padres van a preguntar y… la verdad… _\- La oyó sorberse la nariz. – _No sé qué hacer. ¿Podemos… podemos ir con vosotros? Akari la conoce. Akari puede ayudarla._

\- _S-sí, sí, sí, claro que sí_. – Respondió Marcos atropelladamente, abrumado por la situación. – _Venid aquí, sí, tranquila, no pasa nada_.

\- _¿Le importará al resto?_ \- Preguntó con resquemor.

\- _No, no, fijo que no, seguro que no_. – Aunque no lo hubiese consultado, sabía que si a cualquiera de ellas les pasaba algo sus compañeros de piso no dudarían en darles toda su ayuda. – _Tú tranquila, que ya se lo digo yo_.

\- _Gracias_. – Sheila esbozó una sonrisa cansada. – _Pues… nos vemos en un rato_.

\- _Espera_. – Interrumpió Marcos. – _¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado? No la habrán asaltado, ¿verdad?_ – El recuerdo del ataque a Kanako le cerró la garganta.

\- _No, no. Es… algo que le ha pasado en el laboratorio… por así decir. No me corresponde a mí contarlo._ – Se disculpó.

\- _Vale… _\- Marcos se quedó un momento en silencio sin saber qué más añadir. – _Pero…_ _¿tú estás bien?_

\- _Sí. Bueno_. – Corrigió. – _Preocupada por ella, nada más_.

\- _Vale…_ \- Repitió. – _Bueno, vosotras venid para aquí, ¿vale? Ya… ya se nos ocurrirá algo._ – De repente se le ocurrió algo. – _¿Queréis que vaya a buscaros?_

\- _No, no_. _No hace falta._

\- _¿Seguro?_

\- _Sí_ – Dijo con firmeza.

\- _Como quieras. _– Marcos no sonó tan convincente. – _Si cambias de idea avísame, ¿de acuerdo? Dejaré el móvil con sonido._

\- _Vale, gracias._ _¡Ah! Marcos_. – Llamó su atención. – _Prefiero que no digas lo de que vamos a nadie. Al menos de momento._

\- _De acuerdo. Pero no tardéis._

Sheila colgó el teléfono tras asegurarle a Marcos que irían directas a casa y entró de nuevo en la cafetería donde estaba tomando algo con Eva. Incluso de lejos la nube de negra tristeza que la rodeaba era palpable. Cuando la encontró tras dejar a Iván, lo primero que había hecho su amiga era echarse a llorar. Se había acabado contenido con mucho esfuerzo, y entre sollozos, voz baja y entrecortada le contó que Adolf la había echado del laboratorio, que odiaba su vida y que no quería volver a la universidad. Durante un rato no fue capaz de conseguir que le explicase mucho más. Sobrepasada ante la situación, con Eva desconsolada y en medio de la calle y curiosos fijándose en ellas, le había sugerido contactar con Michelle. El nombre de la mujer desencadenó una extraña reacción en ella. Se había puesto a temblar negándose rotundamente, diciendo que siempre era una carga para todos y amenazando con irse ella sola a la residencia, o a saber dónde, en vista de lo despistada que estaba.

Había conseguido calmarla lo suficiente para convencerla de que se quedase con ella. En lugar de ahondar en el tema, decidieron pasear por las tiendas cercanas. Tuvo un pequeño éxito en una tienda de cosméticos donde ambas cogieron unas cuantas chucherías para intentar levantar el ánimo, pero ni los coloridos pintauñas, ni los graciosos calcetines con animalitos, ni el posterior batido estaban consiguiendo siquiera minimizar la profunda tristeza de su amiga esa tarde. Fue precisamente en ese bar donde, con más orden y coherencia que cuando se la encontró, le contó lo que había pasado, incluyendo que se estaba planteando volver a Alemania. Le sobrevino una nueva oleada de llanto, esta vez silencioso, como si le faltasen las fuerzas hasta para poder lamentarse, dejando que las lágrimas se resbalasen sin control por sus mejillas. Fue entonces cuando Sheila decidió pedir ayuda a Marcos. Naturalmente no quería airear los problemas de Eva, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de mantener la entereza para sustentarla mucho tiempo más.

Se sentó frente a su amiga con una sonrisa que cada vez le costaba más mantener. Eva intentó imitar su expresión sin éxito. Su mirada lánguida y enrojecida volvió a caer a su batido a medio tomar que revolvió con la pajita. Sheila carraspeó intentando llamar su atención.

\- Vamos, Eva, acábate eso, que nos vamos. – Dijo dando cuenta del suyo.

\- ¿Irnos? – Su voz sonaba pastosa, como si le costase entender lo que le decía. – ¿A dónde?

\- De visita. – Respondió evasiva. – Igual estás cansada de dar vueltas por ahí.

\- ¿De visita a dónde? – La miró con resquemor, poniéndose en alerta. – ¿Has llamado a Michelle?

\- No, no. – Negó rotundamente. – No he hablado con ella. Te lo prometo.

\- Te estoy molestando. – Se lamentó Eva. – Mejor me voy a la residencia.

\- No digas eso. – Sheila le cogió las manos sobre la mesa. – Confía un poco en mí, por favor. – Sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – No quiero que estés sola.

\- No. No quiero molestar. – Le tembló el labio inferior. – Siempre estoy molestando. Y me porté mal con Akari. Y con Michelle. – Intentó soltarse de las manos de Sheila, pero no la dejó.

\- Si cuando lleguemos te encuentras mal, te acompaño a la parada de taxis. – Prometió. – Pero ya nos están esperando. – Le limpió una lágrima de la mejilla. – ¿Vale?

Eva se encogió de hombros, derrotada. Daba la sensación de que en ese momento todo le daba igual. Se dejaba manejar como una muñeca de trapo. Sheila la animó a acabarse lo que quedaba de batido, pero tras un par de sorbos más dijo que no quería más, así que pagaron y se fueron a una parada de autobús cercana a esperar el bus que les llevaría al barrio de los chicos. Llevaba a Eva de la mano, mientras que en la otra transportaba sus compras. No hablaron mucho durante la espera, ni durante el trayecto. De vez en cuando la mexicana soltaba algún comentario, al que su amiga contestaba con un sonido de asentimiento o gesto con la cabeza, pero eso era todo. Se sentía aliviada por ir a ver a sus amigos. Puede que ellos con sus bobadas consiguiesen arrancarle una sonrisa que ella con sus abrazos no lograba encontrar. Además estaba Akari. Aunque no quería cargarle con las penas de Eva, sabía lo bien que se llevaban. También era mayor que ellas, Michelle confiaba en él, y tanto Marcos como Alex les había contado cómo se había preocupado por ellos o por sus chicas. Sentía tener que recurrir a él una vez más, pero era ese tipo de personas que parecía mantenerse en pie cuando todo lo demás fallaba, como la luz que ilumina más intensamente en medio de la oscuridad. Así que, pensando en que tendría que compensárselo de alguna menara, se dirigían a su casa siguiendo esa brillante esperanza encarnada en la figura de un japonés despistado de pelo revuelto, con sus dicharacheros amigos de la infancia.

Allí a donde se dirigían Sheila y Eva, los chicos se encontraban adecentando la casa para su llegada. En cuanto Akari supo que la alemana no estaba bien, un sentimiento de inquietud se había apoderado de él. La había visto mal durante la comida, peor que otros días. No tenía ni idea de qué podría haber pasado, pero ni siquiera Michelle le había avisado, así que no debía saberlo. Se moría de ganas de contárselo, consultarla qué podría ser, pero Marcos les había advertido que las chicas venían casi en secreto. Además tampoco tendría sentido decirle nada a Michelle sin tener toda la información. Solo serviría para dejarla tan intranquila como estaba él. Marcos paseaba nervioso por el salón comedor con el móvil en la mano, consultándolo cada poco. Le había llegado un mensaje de Iván diciéndole que le avisase cuando estuviese Sheila en su casa, y que cuidasen mucho de Eva. Al parecer era la única otra persona, aparte de ellos mismos ahora, que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Alex recogía aquí y allá, intentando distraerse, pero también con aire preocupado. El tiempo se estiraba tedioso mientras aguardaban su llegada. El timbre de la calle provocó un respingo en los habitantes del piso, siendo Marcos el más rápido en llegar al telefonillo al no pararse quieto.

\- Son ellas. – Anunció sin necesidad.

Los tres se adelantaron hacia la entrada de casa. Alex se quitó la coleta, atusándose el pelo y dejando la goma en la muñeca, mientras Akari abría la puerta. Marcos sujetó a su perro, para evitar que saliese en busca de las chicas. Agudizaron el oído hasta que oyeron la voz de Sheila que parecía estar animando a Eva. Al fin la vieron aparecer en el portal. Se la notaba cansada y suspiró aliviada al verles a los tres preparados para recibirlas. Akari buscó a la alemana con la mirada, que apareció unos segundos después detrás de ella, cabizbaja, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. El tenue saludo que pronunció apenas llegó a sus oídos, pero no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para saber la profunda tristeza que albergaba. En cuanto Sheila se apartó para dejarla pasar, Akari acortó las distancias entre ellos con un par de zancadas y la envolvió en un estrecho y cariñoso abrazo que pareció sorprender a todos, pero especialmente a la muchacha, que se quedó paralizada.

\- Tranquila. – Le dijo casi al oído. – Estamos contigo.

Ante sus palabras, Eva empezó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Sus hombros se sacudieron en espasmos a la vez que sus sollozos, tenues al principio, aumentaron gradualmente de volumen hasta convertirse en un llanto desgarrado. Se refugió en el pecho de Akari, agarrando su camiseta en temblorosos puños. Ni siquiera decía nada. Simplemente dejaba salir la tristeza mientras el japonés le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño, animándola a desahogarse. Alex y Marcos contemplaron la escena sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, especialmente el rubio, que nunca se le había dado bien tratar con este tipo de situaciones. Incluso Max empezó a gimotear por lo bajo, y Alex le rascó las orejas para evitar que siguiese. Marcos se fijó en Sheila, que también miraba a sus amigos al tiempo que se secaba las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y se acercó a ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, algo torpe, pero cariñoso, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y frotando su brazo. La mexicana se abrazó a él, dándole las gracias por todo.

Akari tuvo una cosa clara en cuanto vio aparecer a las dos chicas por la puerta: No podía dejar ganar a la tristeza. No sabía qué había podido ocurrir para que Eva llegase a ese estado, pero en ese momento no era relevante. Habían acudido a ellos en busca de ayuda, y no dejaría tirado nunca a un amigo en apuros. Luego, si estaba en su mano, cortaría de raíz el origen de esa desolación, pero por lo pronto su misión era animar a la mujer que lloraba en su hombro. En cuanto Eva se calmó un poco, Akari levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, que, paradójicamente, parecían estar esperando sus órdenes, como si fuese el líder de un escuadrón.

\- Alex, prepara una infusión relajante, por favor. Marcos, creo que nos queda algo de chocolate, y galletas ¿podrías traerlo? - Aunque era evidente lo preocupado que estaba, su voz sonó firme y segura. Sus amigos asintieron. – Bien, gracias. – Marcos soltó a su amiga con algo de reticencia. – Sheila ven conmigo, no te preocupes.

Akari llevó a la aún temblorosa Eva al sofá, donde se sentó a su lado, dejando que se recostase en él. Sheila se sentó al otro lado de su amiga, frotándole el brazo con cariño. Max se tumbó también cerca de ellos, a los pies de la alemana en actitud protectora. Durante un rato lo único que se oyó fue a los dos mexicanos en la cocina, hablando entre ellos en voz baja mientras se encargaban de lo que les había pedido Akari. Poco después se unieron a ellas, dejando un bol lleno de chocolate, galletas y chucherías varias en la mesa, junto con una taza humeante. Eva estaba extenuada. Había cerrado los párpados dejando descansar los ojos, irritados y cansados, y no los abrió hasta que Akari llamó su atención suavemente.

\- Te han hecho una infusión. – Comentó con voz suave. – Te vendrá bien.

\- Ha-hay galletas. – Dijo Marcos atropelladamente. – De animalitos, tienen chocolate. Hay de todo, gatitos, perritos y hasta dinosaurios, aunque no tiene mucho sentido porque no existen ya, pero están buenas. – Alex le dio un pequeño codazo para que se centrase. – S-si quieres, claro. Y para ti también, Sheila.

\- Gracias. – Eva se incorporó con un escalofrío. Estaba destemplada. Cogió la taza con ambas manos, contemplándola como quien mira al infinito.

\- Ay, perdona. – Se excusó Alex. – El azúcar. – En un visto y no visto fue a la cocina para volver con el tarro del azúcar y una cucharilla.

\- Gracias. – Repitió Eva en apenas un murmullo. Suspiró profundamente sin moverse. – Perdonad las molestias.

\- No ha sido nada. – Dijo Alex. – Se me había olv…

\- Me refiero… - Con todos pendientes de ella, aunque su tono era bajo, interrumpió al moreno. – A venir aquí. Os… os estoy molestando.

\- No digas eso. – Replicó Akari con una sonrisa. – Puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras.

\- A Max le gustas. – Corroboró Marcos. – Y a nosotros también.

\- No me lo merezco. – Le tembló el labio. – Soy una egoísta.

\- Cielo, no. – Sheila le cogió la taza, dejándola en la mesa y agarrándole las manos. – No digas esas cosas que no son verdad. – Le quitó la bolsita del té y le echó un par de cucharadas de azúcar.

\- Es la verdad. – Insistió. – Ellos no lo saben, pero es así.

\- Eva. – Esta vez fue Akari el que habló. – Decir que te conozco dado el tiempo que hace que nos tratamos quizá es demasiado presuponer por mi parte, pero desde luego lo que sé de ti no es precisamente que seas egoísta.

\- Y no nos molestas. – Intervino Marcos. – No estábamos haciendo nada, ¿eh? Nada de nada. – Dijo con efusividad.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó Akari con cariño. Eva negó con la cabeza. – Vale, tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Qué te apetece?

\- Me da igual. – Respondió con voz tenue.

\- Por cierto. – Dijo Alex intentando usar un tono animado. – ¿Habéis estado de compras? – Señaló las bolsas de Sheila. – ¿Qué habéis comprado?

\- Vamos a enseñárselo. – La mexicana acercó las bolsas sobre la mesita de café. – Tenemos un poco de todo, ¿verdad? – Fue sacando cosas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Calcetines de conejitos? – Comentó Akari con una sonrisa cogiendo dicha prenda. – Qué monos.

\- Son de Eva. – Explicó Sheila. – Los míos son estos. – Señaló unos de rallas y colores brillantes.

\- ¿Y qué más hay en…? – El japonés se asomó a la bolsa y enrojeció cerrándola de golpe. - ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡No sabía lo que había, lo siento!

\- Akari, que son bragas. Y están limpias. – Sacó unas al azar. – Mira qué monas. – Mostró en el aire dicha prenda, de color blanco con puntillas de color fucisa, estampado de cerezas del mismo color y la cara de Hello Kitty justo en el centro. Akari se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando no mirar, con la cara de color carmesí. – Mira, mira. Si son bonitas.

\- ¡Déjame! – Pidió el japonés completamente avergonzado.

\- Eh, Akari. – Llamó Alex cogiéndole las bragas a Sheila. – Ya las guardó.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó desconfiado.

\- Sí, tío. – Insistió Marcos. – Solo es ropa, cómo te pones.

\- Vale. – Empezó a quitar las manos de la cara. – Ese tipo de cosas no se ens… –

Gran error. En el momento en que quitó las manos de la cara, Alex le lanzó las bragas a la cara, acertando de pleno. No solo pego un grito sorprendido, dando un salto, sino que además al quitárselas de la cara quedó pasmado mirándolas para luego soltarlas como si fuesen algo ilegal, provocando las risas en sus amigos e incluso una pequeña sonrisa en Eva.

\- El ataque de las bragas asesinas. – Se burló Marcos.

\- ¡No tenéis vergüenza! – Les increpó Akari. - ¡Sheila! ¡Tienes que ser una señorita!

\- ¡Soy una señorita! – Puso los brazos en jarras. – Si no lo fuera, no compraría bragas ni las llevaría.

\- ¡Pero no vayas enseñándolas por ahí! – Seguía colorado intentando alejarse de la bolsa donde estaban las prendas.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que quitárselas a Michelle? – Preguntó Alex con inquina. – Si ahora en una bolsa ya te dan miedo…

\- ¿PODEMOS SEGUIR MIRANDO COSAS, POR FAVOR? – Pidió con urgencia.

\- Venga, no seáis malos. – Sheila rio para sí.

\- Pero si empezaste tú. – Acusó Marcos. – Luego le tenemos que aguantar nosotros.

\- A lo que iba. – La mexicana le ignoró. – No creo que os haga tanta gracia. Son cosas de maquillaje. – Sacó un bote de maquillaje líquido, y correctores… a ver qué más…

\- Pero unas chicas tan guapas no necesitan maquillaje. – Alex esbozó una bonita sonrisa mirándolas, a lo que ellas le devolvieron el gesto halagadas.

\- Además es asqueroso. – Añadió su compatriota con cara de asco, recordando el día que se tuvo que tapar el chupetón del cuello.

\- Bueno, hay más cosas. – Sacó de la bolsa lo que quedaba.

\- ¿Y esto? Me gusta. –Marcos cogió un pequeño recipiente verde con purpurina.

\- Esmalte de uñas. – Dijo Eva. – Compramos varios. – Los alineó sobre la mesa.

La miraron con cierta emoción contenida. Era la primera frase que decía no autodestructiva desde que había llegado. Aunque su rostro seguía marcado por la congoja, el pequeño espectáculo que les había ofrecido Akari había servido para relajar la tensión del ambiente y parecía más cómoda pudiendo hablar de algo tan neutro como esmaltes de uñas.

\- ¿Son todos para ti? – Preguntó el japonés con interés a Eva.

\- No, todos no. – Separó unos a un lado y otros a otro. – Estos son los míos. – Dijo señalando un par de los pequeños recipientes, de colores claros.

\- Me gusta, son brillantes. – Marcos los agitó viendo la purpurina que contenían trazar ondas dentro del cristal.

\- ¿Ahora vas a pintarte las uñas? – Se burló Akari.

\- Pues seguro que me queda mejor que a ti. – Replicó con dignidad.

\- Porque yo no me quiero pintar las uñas. – Espetó Akari. – Si no, me quedarían mejor.

\- ¿Te da miedo un poco de color en las uñas? – Alex le miró con suspicacia. – Primero las bragas, ahora esto… tch, así no ayudas.

\- ¡Puedo pintarme las uñas si quiero! – Se cruzó de brazos muy digno. – Y me quedarían mejor.

\- OIISSHHH… - Dijo Marcos con voz aguda y burlona. – Tía, tía, tía, tiiiaaa. – Agitó los brazos en el aire de una forma exageradamente amanerada. – Luego me tienes que pintar las uñas a mí, tía, para que vea que a MÍ me van a quedar mejor.

\- No, tía. – Esta vez fue Alex de nuevo, con la misma voz y un gesto de fingido desprecio. – A mí primero, tía, que vosotros no tienes clase.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Mírame.

En ese momento Marcos se levantó y empezó a pasearse por delante de la televisión meneando las caderas exageradamente como si fuese una modelo de últimas tendencias en una pasarela de lo absurdo, haciendo un medio giro sobre sí mismo haciendo morritos a las chicas.

\- O sea, tía, qué fuerte. – Marco se puso una mano en la cadera y gesticuló con la otra. – No sé qué hago que no estoy haciendo anuncios de Pepe Jeans.

\- Porque con esa forma de moverte no te contrataría ni Paco Pantalones.

La frase de Alex le dejó tan descolocado que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. A cambio, aunque el rubio se hizo el ofendido insistiendo en su buen porte, consiguieron arrancarle una pequeña carcajada a Eva. Puede que no fuesen la mejor ayuda del mundo, y que no estuviesen solucionando los problemas más importantes de la alemana, pero necesitaba reírse y lo estaban consiguiendo. Tras un rato debatiendo sobre qué se necesita para participar o no en un desfile el rugido de las tripas de Akari les recordó que iba siendo hora de cenar. Dado lo imprevisto del plan, acordaron pedir unas pizzas, para alegría de Alex, que se ofreció a encargarlas mientras sus compañeros preparaban la mesa.

Tras preguntarles a sus invitadas por sus preferencias, los tres se fueron al frigorífico, donde tenían los panfletos de la comida a domicilio, para acabar de decidir qué iban a pedir, dejando a las chicas en el sofá acariciando a Max. Mientras oían debatir de fondo sobre si que el pollo estaba sobrevalorado o que no importaba qué ingredientes tuviese la pizza mientras fuesen muchos, Sheila se fijó en Eva. Su cara había recuperado al fin parte del color que había perdido. Habían conseguido que se riese un poco y casi se lo habían tomado como un desafío personal, solo esperaba que no la estuviesen abrumando. Se acercó a su amiga con aire confidente:

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó en un murmullo.

\- Mejor. – Respondió tras reflexionar unos segundos.

\- ¿De verdad? – Nuevo asentimiento. – Bien, me alegro. – Respiró aliviada. – Son un poco idiotas, pero tienen buena intención.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Enterró las manos en el pelo de Max. – Pero creo que estoy abusando…

\- Bobadas. Si al final ellos también se lo pasan bien. – Aseguró Sheila. – De verdad.

Eva esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, guardando silencio. Ella no estaba tan convencida como su amiga. No creía que fuese precisamente agradable tener que soportar a alguien apareciendo de la nada por la puerta de tu casa, llorando y acoplándose en tu casa esperando que desapareciesen sus problemas mágicamente. Sí, era verdad. Ahora se encontraba mejor. Habían conseguido que dejase de pensar en su mierda de vida o en lo que le podría esperar a partir de entonces, pero a cambio había hecho que cuatro personas estuviesen pendientes de ella. Incluso la iban a invitar a cenar, y ni siquiera les había dado una explicación. Estaba a punto de levantarse de allí cuando Marcos apareció de repente a su lado, dejándose caer de golpe en el sofá.

\- Max sabe hacer trucos, ¿lo sabías? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa. Sacó pecho orgulloso. – Se los he enseñado yo. Mira, ya verás. ¡Max! – El perro se sentó mirándole con curiosidad. – Sube. Aquí. – Se palmeó las rodillas y el perro obedeció, queriendo darle un lametazo en la cara que esquivó por poco. – ¿Ves?

\- Eso no es un truco. – Sheila le miró con sorna. – Eso lo haría cualquier perro.

\- O no. – Replicó casi ofendido. – Mi perro es muy listo. Mira. – Empujó suavemente al perro para que bajase al suelo. Max, pata. – Extendió la mano delante de él con grandilocuencia, pero el perro no se movió. – Max, pata. – Repitió.

\- No sabe. – Dijo Sheila con decepción.

\- ¡Que sí! – Insistió el rubio. – Es que se pone nervioso porque hay mucha gente. Ya verás. – Carraspeó aclarándose la voz. – Max. – Llamó con firmeza. – Pata. – El perro le olisqueó la mano mirándole confuso. – ¡Pero si sabe hacerlo! Aleeeeeex. – Gimoteó. – Dile a Sheila que Max sabe dar la pata.

\- Sí, claro, cuando quiere. – El moreno se rio desde la cocina. – Tampoco es que a ti te haga mucho caso para esas cosas.

\- Bah. – Se enfurruñó cruzándose de brazos. – El caso es quedar yo mal.

\- Mira, seguro que a mí me hace caso. – Dijo Sheila. – A ver, Max, ven. – Puso la mano. – Pata.

El perro, ni corto ni perezoso, no puso una, sino ambas patas sobre la mano de Sheila, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas. Al no esperárselo, se precipitó hacia delante, casi cayéndose contra el animal, que, creyendo que estaba jugando se revolvió queriendo subirse sobre ella y dándole un lametón en la cara. Sheila dio un pequeño gritito sorprendido, que provocó las risas en Marcos y Eva al ver la cara de profunda indignación de la otra chica. Al sonido de las risas, Akari y Alex también se acercaron, éste último con una sonrisa burlona y un pañuelo para que se quitase los restos de babas de la cara con una.

\- A-a… a ver yo. – Eva se aclaró la voz. – Max. Aquí, bonito. – El perro se giró a ella expectante, mientras hacía el mismo gesto con la mano que había visto al rubio. – Pata.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, especialmente de Marcos, el perro se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo y le posó la pataza en la mano casi hasta con elegancia. Eva le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa algo cohibida entre exclamaciones de admiración a su alrededor.

\- ¡Felicítale, felicítale! – Apremió Marcos. – Para que sepa que lo ha hecho bien.

El perro, feliz y satisfecho al tener la atención de todos, acabó panza arriba sobre el suelo dejándose hacer hasta que el timbre de la puerta anunció la llegada de su comida. La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Pese a la reticencia inicial de Eva para probar bocado, entre bromas y chistes y un puñado de paciencia por parte de Akari, consiguieron que al final comiese lo suficiente como para quedarse satisfechos. El último trozo de pizza que le correspondía quedó en la caja, alegando que se encontraba llena. Alex y el japonés se miraron entre ellos con indecisión. Además de las pizzas, habían encargado complementos de los que dio buena cuenta Akari a sabiendas de su capacidad estomacal, y tras la tensión generada con la llegada de Eva, estaban lo suficientemente hambrientos como para no querer dejar sobras. Marcos mordisqueó la última alita de pollo observándoles con expresión divertida.

\- ¿No os lo vais a comer? – Preguntó Sheila.

\- SÍ. – Respondieron a la vez. Marcos sofocó una carcajada.

\- Venga, tío. – Dijo Alex al fin. – ¿En serio te entra? ¿Tienes un agujero negro en vez de estómago o qué?

\- Tengo hambre. – Protestó Akari. – Tú ya comiste tus trozos.

\- Y tú también. – Alex puso morritos. – Y a ti te da igual comer cualquier cosa.

\- Vale, sí, pero me apetece pizza. – Refunfuñó.

\- ¿Por qué no lo partís a la mitad? – Sugirió Eva.

\- Oh, dios, no. – Se lamentó Marcos. – ¡No le preguntes eso!

\- Querida Eva. – Empezó Alex. – Cortar una porción de pizza a un tamaño más pequeño del que viene es algo inconcebible. ¡Pecado, casi! – Marcos se había llevado una mano a la frente y agitaba la cabeza. Akari resopló. – Los trozos de pizza han de comerse enteros tal y como nos los envían esos enviados divinos que llamamos repartidores. Si osas hacer una porción más pequeña, la punta quedará reducida a la mínima expresión. Para llenar tu boca de este manjar, si osas hacerlo más pequeño, tendrás que dar un bocado más grande, por lo que el trozo de pizza se acabará antes, y dejará una sensación de vacío en tu interior que corresponde al trozo gemelo arrancado de cuajo por un corta-pizzas implacable. No se puede hacer tal cosa, y menos cuando éste es el último bocado que disfrutaremos.

\- ¿Eh? – Eva le miró completamente perdida. – N-no entiendo…

\- Que si lo cortas a la mitad se queda con ganas de más. – Aclaró Marcos. – Eso es todo.

\- Mira, déjalo. – Cedió Akari. – Ya no lo quiero.

\- Mejor, más para mí. – Sonrió con aire triunfal cogiendo la porción antes de que cambiase de idea. – Mmm… - Puso expresión de gusto mientras daba un bocado. – El último trozo siempre es el más bueno. ¡Sabe a victoria!

Akari, haciendo un gesto de burla a Alex sacó un bol donde se echó arroz de la arrocera con un huevo. A Eva seguía sorprendiéndole la cantidad de comida que podía meterse Akari entre pecho y espalda, y no pudo evitar pensar en Michelle, que no se quedaba atrás en ese aspecto. No había hablado nada más con ella, ni le había dicho que estaba ahí, pese a que le había mandado un mensaje preguntando por su estado. Se sentía mal por ello. A fin de cuentas siempre cuidaba de ella, y era como la hermana, o, más bien, la madre que nunca había tenido. Quizá en parte por eso se negaba a recurrir a ella cada vez que le pasaba algo. No podía pasar de depender de sus padres o de Adolf a pasar a depender de ella también. Además a ella no podría ocultarle el motivo de su bajón, y sabiendo la relación que tenía con Adolf tampoco quería que fuese a echarle nada en cara al hombre. Ya se lo contaría… si no lo hacía Akari antes. Estaba haciendo mucho por ella, y pensaba decírselo todo a su amiga cuando se diese la ocasión. Así puede que la animase aún más a tener algo entre ellos… si es que no lo tenían ya.

Tras acabar de cenar mandaron a las chicas a los sofás y entre Akari y Marcos recogieron toda la cocina. Alex se sentó a su lado. En ese momento fue consciente que, quizá sin palabras, de alguna forma todos se habían comunicado para que se sintiese rodeada y querida por todos ellos. O quizá simplemente fuese su forma de ser. Fuera como fuese, estaba agradecida por ello. Teniéndole tan cerca no se podía negar el atractivo de Alex. Con su piel tostada destacaban sus ojos ambarinos y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que podían ver más allá de ella. Aunque más esbelto, era más alto que Akari, y de alguna forma le hacía parecer más maduro de lo que correspondía a su edad. De pronto se giró hacia ella y llevó la mano a su pelo, acariciando un mechón con los dedos.

\- Wow. – Se asombró. – Es más suave incluso de lo que esperaba. Eva se sonrojó – Ay, perdona. – Soltó el pelo. – Es que me llama la atención.

\- No pasa nada. – Eva empezó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones. – Gracias.

\- ¿Qué usas para que te quede así? – Se interesó.

\- Ah, es que no sé si lo sabes. – Dijo Sheila con retintín. – Pero es que Alex para el pelo es muy especialito.

\- Eh, me gusta cuidármelo. – Se sacudió la corta melena con cierta coquetería. – ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Es para que te lo sobe Yaeko. – Chinchó la mexicana. – ¿A que sí?

\- Qué va. – Esta vez fue Marcos en que contestó. – Es porque es un presumido. No todos vamos a tener la suerte de ser rubios, ¿verdad, Eva? – Le guiñó un ojo a la alemana. – Así que el pobre hace lo que puede.

\- Al menos yo tengo estilo para llevar el pelo. – Fanfarroneó Alex. – No como tú, que tienes que echarle porquerías para que te quede así.

\- Eh, ¿qué tienes que decir de mi pelo? – Marcos hizo pucheros. – Perdona, pero soy DI-VI-NO. – Replicó con chulería. – Además, siempre podría ser peor, podríamos tener el pelo como Akari.

\- ¡Por qué siempre me metéis a mí en vuestras discusiones! – Se lamentó el japonés.

\- Porque es verdad. – Marcos se volvió a las chicas. – Ahora va peinado, pero tendríais que verle cuando se levanta. – Las chicas se rieron divertidas al ver a Akari pasándose las manos por el pelo, intentando colocárselo.

\- Sheila, enséñame a hacer una trenza. – Pidió Alex. – Seguro que a Eva le quedan bien las trenzas.

\- Sí, le quedan bien. – Sonrió a su amiga. – ¿Te apetece?

\- Vale.

\- Esto SÍ es para hacérselo a Yaeko, ¿eh? – Alex carraspeó sonrojado evitando contestar y provocando las risas en los presentes.

\- Esto parece una noche de chicas. – Comentó Eva en voz baja mientras Sheila daba instrucciones a Alex.

\- Sí, tía. – Espetó Marcos. – Ahora yo también quiero una trenza.

\- Tienes el pelo demasiado corto, idiota. – Dijo Akari.

\- Ya lo sé, bobo. – Replicó. – Era una forma de hablar.

\- Os podemos hacer coletitas. – Dijo Eva animada. – Ven, Akari, ponte aquí.

Akari se sentó delante de Eva, en el suelo, y empezó a hacerle coletitas dispersas con gomas pequeñas. Un rato después, a excepción de la alemana que tenía un par de trenzas hechas, una muy bien hecha y la otra más decente de lo que cabía esperar, todos habían cambiado el estilismo de su pelo. Akari tenía un montón de gomitas de colores en la cabeza, Alex se había hecho dos coletas con intención de parecer una colegiala y en lugar de eso parecía un hombre adulto intentando hacerse pasar por una niña con oscuras intenciones. Las risas fluyeron durante un buen rato entre "ay" de tirones de pelo y charla sobre cuidados capilares.

\- Chicos. – Advirtió Alex. – Deberíamos bajar un poco el tono, que es tarde.

\- ¿Pero qué hora es? – Sheila miró su móvil. – Uy, no me había dado cuenta.

\- Anda. – Eva miró su reloj. – Debería irme yo también…

\- ¿Por qué no os quedáis a dormir? – Sugirió Akari. Miró al resto. – ¿no?

\- Yo ya lo había dado por sentado. – Dijo Alex.

\- No, no, no. – Eva se levantó. – No quiero abusar. Sheila y tus padres…

\- Ya les avisé en un mensaje. – Eva la miró extrañada. – Sí, tendré que aguantar la charla mañana, probablemente, pero ya está hecho. Siéntate.

\- No… - Eva negó reticente con la cabeza. – Es… demasiado.

\- Venga, anda. – Akari la agarró del brazo tirando suavemente. – Esto no es nada.

\- Ni siquiera sabéis por qué he acabado aquí. – Se lamentó Eva volviendo al sitio.

\- Y no tienes por qué decirlo. – El tono de Akari era tranquilizador. – No te vamos a forzar a algo así. Estamos contigo porque te apreciamos, no necesitamos excusas. Si quieres contarlo, te escuchamos. Si quieres guardártelo, seguiremos haciendo bobadas.

\- Es que… L-las cosas… las cosas no van bien con Adolf. – Le vibró el labio inferior. – I-intento ayudarle, pero… me… me dijo… - Soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo para evitar que temblasen.

\- Tía, tía, tía, tía. – Dijo Marcos con tono agudo interrumpiéndola. – Todos los tíos son unos cerdos, tía. Tú pasa. – Eva le miró tan descolocada que perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Total, tía. – Alex se unió a él. – Los tíos no valen para nada.

Los dos chicos miraron a Akari, animándolo con gestos que se uniese a su juego y su característica forma de hablar. El japonés se quedó bloqueado un momento antes de ser capaz de articular palabra.

\- Eemm… No le des vueltas… tía. – Arrugó el gesto al sentirse tan artificial. – Estás mejor con nosotros… digoooo… noso… ¿tras?

Los hombros de Eva se agitaron emitiendo algo a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risa, decantándose el final por esta última. Las lágrimas resbalaron confusas por su cara igualmente, pero la tontería de sus amigos le había dado a entender que sabían por dónde iba el tema, y lo doloroso que era para ella sin tener que ponerlo en palabras. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir en ese momento. Sheila le apretó la mano con cariño y una sonrisa.

\- Tía, tía, yo me quiero pintar las uñas. – Dijo Marcos de repente cogiendo uno de los botecitos. – Cómo se hace esto.

\- ¿Vas a pintarte las uñas? – Preguntó Akari. – ¿En serio?

\- Claro, tía. – El rubio guiñó un ojo. – Voy a estar fabulosa.

\- A ver, espera. Enséñame las manos. – Sheila le examinó las uñas. – Mejor te las limo un poco antes. – Pasó el dedo por una de ellas. – ¿Cómo demonios te las cortas para dejar estos picos? A ver si aprendemos a contar las uñas, ¿eh?

\- Pues lo hago con un cortauñas. – Marcos se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, esta y esta no. – Señaló el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda. – Fue con los dientes, en el examen del otro día.

\- Qué desastre. – Se horrorizó la mexicana. – ¿Y esto? – Señaló otro dedo. – ¿Qué demonios te has hecho aquí?

\- Ah, pues… - Se miró la uña como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. – Bueno, a veces se me abren y tiro como si las pelase.

\- Mira, mejor no me digas más. – Bufó Sheila. – Voy a arreglarte este desastre y luego si quieres ya te pinto las uñas.

\- Ya le digo yo que no haga eso. – Comentó Alex. – Pero pasa de mí. ¿Ves? Yo las tengo perfectas. – Se las enseñó orgulloso a Eva.

\- Sí. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Están bastante bien.

\- ¿Solo bastante? – Preguntó Alex. – Pero están mejor que las suyas, ¿verdad? – Dijo señalando a Marcos.

\- Mira, eso seguro. – Contestó Sheila por ella. – Porque en fin…

\- Jo, vale. – Puso morritos mirando con curiosidad a Sheila sacando algo de la bolsa. – ¿Una lima?

\- Sí. – Apoyó la mano de Marcos sobre su propia pierna para apoyarse. – Igual te resulta un poco desagradable, pero es lo más rápido.

\- No, no, no. – Se soltó de Sheila. – Déjame a mí solo. Así pruebo.

\- Como quieras. – Dijo sin tenerlas todas consigo. – Bueno, pues tienes que pasártelo por el borde de la uña, intentando igual todo, ¿vale?

\- Sí, sí. – Dijo con entusiasmo. – Dámela.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la chica le tendió la lima. Bajo la atenta mirada de Alex y las chicas, tras darle un par de vueltas en la mano sin saber cómo agarrarlo, y cogiéndola torpemente la acercó con decisión al dedo. Con una expresión muy concentrada, intentó dejar la lima fija y mover el dedo sobre ella.

\- A ver, no, así no. – Corrigió Sheila. – Tienes que mover la lima sobre el dedo, es más cómodo. – Hizo el gesto en el aire acompañando sus palabras.

\- Eva. – Llamó Alex que se estaba mirando las uñas con una expresión de disgusto. – ¿Me lo haces tú?

\- Vale. – Eva asintió buscando otra lima para él.

\- ¡Ja! – Exclamó Marcos. – Yo puedo hacerlo solito, mira.

Entonces cogió la lima con decisión, frunció el ceño, centrándose en su dedo como si fuese un enemigo a abatir y tras posar la lima en él dio una pasada rápida y firme. Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa, y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Además de la uña, se había raspado toda la piel bajo ella. Parpadeo un par de veces conteniendo el aire para no emitir un sonoro quejido, pero su dolor fue algo evidente para todos. Alex rompió a reír descaradamente, al igual que Sheila, siendo Eva un poco más discreta. Incluso Akari, que se desde que había ido al baño un poco antes había estado con el móvil levantó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? – Preguntó con sincero interés.

\- Qué más te da. – Espetó el rubio, llevándose el dedo a la boca para intentar aliviar el escozor. – ¿No estabas con el móvil?

\- Se ha llevado medio dedo con la lima. – Explicó Alex echándose a reír de nuevo. – Hay que ser bobo.

\- Al menos yo lo he intentado. – Se defendió Marcos.

\- Yo tengo a una chica guapa ayudándome. – Le guiñó un ojo a Eva con complicidad, que estuvo a punto de soltarle las manos en un ataque de vergüenza. – Y no voy haciendo el ridículo. – Marcos apartó la cara sin responder, con aire ofendido.

\- Déjame a mí, anda. – Sheila le volvió a coger la mano a Marcos, mirándole el dedo afectado. – Esto no es nada, pero mejor sigo yo.

\- Pues a mí me escueeeceeee. – Protestó el rubio con cantinela.

\- Ay, aguanta un poco. – Respondió con cierto hastío Sheila. – Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

\- ¿Llamamos a Kanako para que venga a cuidar al niño? – Preguntó Alex al aire con retintín.

\- ¿Le decimos a Yaeko que te estás pintando las uñas? – Preguntó a su vez Marcos.

\- Tú también lo estás haciendo. – El moreno le miró con cierta incredulidad.

\- Kanako también lo hace, quiero ver qué se siente. – Se encogió de hombros como si eso fuese explicación suficiente. – ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

\- No sé. – Se quedó pensativo. – ¿Porque es noche de chicas?

\- Pues ya está. – Sentenció Marcos. – Noche de chicas.

\- Sois como niños, de verdad. – Dijo Sheila. Eva se rio divertida.

\- Por cierto, Akari, ¿estás habiando con Michelle? – Preguntó Alex de repente con una sonrisa ladina. – Porque llevas un rato muy entretenido.

\- ¿Y qué si estoy hablando con ella? – Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas dejando el móvil en la mesa. – Es por lo del domingo. Y me apetece hablar con ella.

\- ¿Lo del domingo? – Preguntó Sheila.

\- Tiene un combate el domingo y vamos a ir a verlo. – Informó Alex.

\- No le habrás dicho lo de hoy, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Sheila. – Os dije que no dijerais nada. – Miró a Marcos con aire amenazante. No advirtió cómo había abierto Akari los ojos.

\- Eh, eh, eh. – Se alteró Marcos. – Yo ya se lo había dicho.

\- No importa. – Eva habló con voz suave pero haciéndose oír. – Puedes decírselo. Miró a Akari con una sonrisa triste. – De hecho… creo que prefiero que se lo digas.

\- A-ah… Esto… - Se llevó una mano a la nuca. – E-eso está bien, porque… bueno… - Soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa. – Puede que ya se lo haya dicho.

\- Sois como una pareja. – Soltó Sheila. – Os lo contáis todo.

\- ¡No somos pareja! – Dijo Akari al momento. – Somos amigos. Buenos amigos. Los amigos se cuentan cosas. – Fue consciente de que todo el mundo le estaba mirando extrañado. Carraspeó nervioso. – E-entonces, ¿vais a pintaros todos las uñas?

\- Sí. – Dijo Alex moviendo la cabeza sacudiendo las coletas. – ¿Quieres tú?

\- ¿Por qué iba a querer eso? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Porque es NOCHE DE CHICAS. – Dijo remarcando las palabras con una clara segunda intención.

\- Eemm… pero… eso se quita, ¿verdad? – Miró a las chicas con expresión de espanto en la cara. Una cosa eran gomitas en el pelo y otra tener eso en las uñas.

\- Sí, claro que se quita. – Dijo Sheila intentando contener la risa.

\- Bueno… luego. – Replicó inseguro. – Cuando acabéis vosotros.

Después de limarles las uñas a Alex y Marcos, y tras convencer al rubio de que no podía probar él solo a pintarse porque se iba a hacer un desastre se pusieron manos a la obra, literalmente. Para el moreno escogieron un bonito esmalte dorado claro con purpurina, ya que Eva dijo que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Marcos se decantó por el que había echado el ojo al principio, un verde hierba, también con purpurina. Al acabar, y advertirles de que estuviesen quietos para no estropearlo, las dos chicas se volvieron a Akari.

\- Te toca. – Dijo Sheila con malicia.

\- No me parece buena idea. – Akari reculó en el asiento del sofá.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica. – ¿No te gusta? Tenemos varios colores.

\- Es que… no… eh… bueno. – Carraspeó. – No quiero gastároslos. Son vuestros.

\- Fíjate, qué generoso. – Se burló Alex. – ¿Tienes miedo de perder tu masculinidad?

\- No es eso. – Apartó las manos como si se las fuesen a pintar a la fuerza. – Es que huele raro.

\- A mí no me parece que huela tan mal. – Dijo Marcos olfateando en el aire.

\- Qué diría Michelle si te viese dejándote llevar por algo tan superficial como el estereotipo de que los hombres no se pintan las uñas… - La alemana negó con la cabeza chascando la lengua.

\- ¿Eva…? – Dijo Akari con derrotismo. Miró a Alex y Marcos, ambos con las manos abiertas sobre sus rodillas observándole con interés.

\- Uy, seguro que eso no le gusta nada. – Apoyó Marcos con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Y a Eva le hace ilusión. – Sheila miró a Eva, que asintió con aire apesadumbrado.

\- ¡Vale, vale, está bien! – Resopló. – Me dejaré pintar las uñas.

Eva y Sheila chocaron las palmas en el aire con aire triunfal. De alguna forma habían hecho sentir tan culpable a Akari que éste accedió a pintárselas de color rosa con purpurina, que era el color que iba a usar la propia Eva. Observó a la alemana mientras pasaba la brocha con precisión por sus uñas. Habían conseguido que se relajase lo suficiente como para tener ahora una expresión tranquila, muy diferente a la que había mostrado al entrar en casa. Tenía aspecto cansado, muy probablemente necesitaría descansar mucho, y su problema no se había ido, pero al menos podría irse a dormir diciéndole a Michelle que habían cuidado bien de ella. Después de acabar con Akari, las chicas se pintaron también las uñas, quedándose todos sentados y mirándose entre ellos teniendo mucho cuidado de donde posaban las manos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Marcos.

\- Esperamos a que se sequen. – Dijo Sheila.

\- Ah. – El rubio se miró las uñas. – Pero ya estará… ¿no?

\- No creo. – Dijo Sheila. – Esto tarda un poco.

\- ¿Y no podemos hacer nada de mientras? – Insistió.

\- Allá tú, pero si se te estropean luego no te quejes. – Advirtió.

\- Me pica la nariz. – Dijo Alex. – ¿Qué hago?

\- Yo a veces cojo un lápiz. – Sugirió Eva. – O algo así.

\- No tenemos ninguno aquí. – Akari miró por la mesa. – A mí me pica la cabeza.

\- Eso son piojos. – Marcos le miró burlón.

\- No, son las gomas estas. – Akari movió la cabeza. – Creo.

\- Oye, ¿siempre estáis tan indefensas cuando os pintáis las uñas?

\- Sí. – Sheila miró a Eva que también asintió. – La verdad es que sí.

\- ¿Y si os meáis? – Preguntó intrigado.

\- Pues… no sé, te aguantas. – Respondió Sheila.

\- Tampoco va a ser tanto tiempo. – Apoyó Eva.

\- Entonces lo mío ya estará, ¿no? – Marcos se removió inquieto en el asiento. – Me canso.

\- ¿No puedes aguantar un poco quieto? – Resopló Alex.

\- Toca un poco la última uña que te pinté. – Dijo Sheila a Marcos. – Con cuidado, y mira a ver si mancha.

\- A ver… - Tocó el borde de la uña y se miró la yema del dedo con algo de temor. - ¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡No mancha! – Dijo con alegría. – Entonces ya está, ¿no?

\- Bueno, no te fíes, que puede no estar del todo. – Pero Marcos ignoró las palabas de Eva.

\- Es súper brilant… - Frotó el dedo por encima de la uña y su expresión se tornó en una de horror. – ¡Ah! ¡Shei! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le enseñó la uña con espanto. Se había ido parte de la pintura y estaba marcada su huella dactilar - ¡Se supone que estaba seco!

\- Te dije que tuvieses cuidado.

\- Arréglamelo. – Le pidió enseñándole la mano.

\- No puedo arreglar eso así como así. – Dijo Sheila. – Tengo que limpiarte la uña entera y pintártela de nuevo.

\- ¿Y ESPERAR OTRA VEZ? – Se espantó Marcos.

\- Obviamente. – Respondió Alex. – No se va a secar de forma especial por ser una uña solo.

\- ¿Y está muy mal? – Preguntó Marcos con derrotismo.

\- Hombre, bien, no está. – Dijo Sheila.

\- Eso te pasa por impaciente. – Se rio Akari.

\- Haz aaaalgoooo. – Lloriqueó.

\- Espera a que se sequen las mías, y a ver qué puedo hacer.

Después de un rato de charla esperando a que se secasen el esmalte de todos, Sheila repintó el desastre de Marcos, que tuvo que volver a estarse quieto con expresión enfurruñada. El cansancio hizo mella en Eva, que empezó a bostezar incontrolablemente y decidieron ir a la cama. Marcos, siendo el más menudo de los tres, se ofreció a dejarles pijamas a las chicas para que estuviesen más cómodas.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a dormir? – Dijo Eva. – No hay camas para todos…

\- Vais a dormir en mi cuarto. – Akari contestó al momento.

\- Podéis usar el mío también. – Ofreció Marcos. – Una en cada cama, si queréis.

\- ¿Y dónde dormís vosotros? – Eva les miró dudosa.

\- En el sofá. – Explicó Marcos. – No sería la primera vez.

\- Podemos dormir nosotras aquí. – Intervino Sheila. – Y no os echamos de vuestro cuarto.

\- No, no, no. – Alex se puso firme. – No vais a dormir vosotras en el sofá. Para eso dormís en mi cuarto, o me voy a casa de Yaeko si hace falta.

\- Podemos dormir juntas. – Eva miró a Sheila que asintió. – Casi lo prefiero… Así no os echamos a dos.

\- Entonces en mi cuarto. – Dijo Akari. – Así me quedo más tranquilo. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

\- Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres, tontorrón. – Dijo Marcos agitando los dedos de forma amanerada.

\- No te lo aconsejo. – Intervino Alex. – Da patadas por las noches. Pero… - Se acercó a él pasándole la mano por el brazo, insinuante. – Puedes dormir conmigo. Soy muy cariñoso.

\- DEJADME TRANQUILO. – Retrocedió un par de pasos. – No bromeéis con esas cosas.

Las chicas se rieron divertidas y un poco después, se retiraron al cuarto de Akari. El japonés informó a sus compañeros de piso la hora del combate de Michelle, antes de que Alex y Marcos se fuesen a sus respectivas habitaciones. El rubio se puso el pijama pensando en los sucesos del día. La verdad es que había llegado a olvidar incluso que estaba molesto con Akari. Todos, pero especialmente el japonés, habían estado pendientes de Eva. Tenía que reconocer que su amigo tenía una entereza más que admirable. Recordó las otras veces en las que también había sido él el que había ayudado y consolado a todo el mundo. El día de la paliza de Alex, o las veces que le había acompañado borracho a casa, también había ayudado a Yaeko, a Michelle, a él mismo dando clase aunque fuese con escaso éxito, y sabía que se desviviría por cualquiera de ellos, Kanako incluida. Sería muy injusto si siguiese molesto con él. Además se había disculpado muy sinceramente con ellos, y hasta le había preguntado por su novia.

Se sentó en la cama con el germen del remordimiento carcomiéndole. Kanako incluso le había dicho que no le diese más vueltas, que las cosas que se dicen en un calentón nunca son verdad. Además tenía la sensación de que había algo más en Akari. Le notaba más feliz, y cada vez se cortaba menos en decir que hablaba con Michelle, o contar cosas con ella. Quizá sí que había más de lo que les decía últimamente. Entonces recordó cuando todos le picaban con su tonteo con Kanako y su conciencia pesó más todavía. Bufó. Mierda. Le debía una disculpa a Akari.

Cogiendo aire pesadamente, se fue hasta la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola con cuidado. El salón estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña luz procedente del sofá. Al acercarse con cuidado vio que procedía del móvil de Akari, en el que estaba tumbado y tapado con una manta, escribiendo con alegría.

\- Akari. – Llamó con voz suave.

\- ¡AH! - Dio un bote que casi le hace caerse del sofá. – Joder, Marcos. – Susurró. – Qué susto.

\- Empanado. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó incorporándose, dejando el móvil a su lado, que vibró en cuanto lo posó.

\- Nada. – Respondió moviéndose inquieto en el sitio. – Bueno, sí. Estaba molesto contigo.

\- Ya… - Akari se rascó la nuca con expresión de consecuencias. – Lo sé. – Se tapó la boca rápidamente al escaparse un bostezo. – Uy, perdón. - Se disculpó.

\- Pero ya no. – Continuó Marcos. – Es que… me preocupa mi relación con Kanako. – Akari palmeó el sofá a su lado invitándole a sentarse, y aceptó el ofrecimiento. Se puso a su lado, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas. – Y sé que lo sabes, y que no me dijiste todo aquello en serio pero… - Suspiró profundamente. – Yo que sé. Igual el que lo piensa en el fondo soy yo porque soy idiota. Sé que la he hecho llorar por mi culpa, y no me doy cuenta de las cosas. Y me acojona cagarla, tío. Mucho. – Confesó. – Creo que es la primera vez que me importa tanto no cagarla.

\- Es normal. – Le palmeó la espalda. – Pero mira, tienes a Alex, y me tienes a mí. – Marcos le miró dudoso. – Si creemos que vas a cagarla, te pararemos los pies.

\- Bueno… nadie me paró los pies cuando… bueno. – Carraspeó. – Cuando nos dejamos de hablar Kanako y yo.

\- Siempre podemos darte una colleja preventiva antes de salir de casa. – Akari le miró con fingida naturalidad. – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que eres imbécil. – Replicó con una carcajada. Suspiró. – En serio, tío, siento ser un capullo.

\- Bueno, todos somos un poco capullos a veces. – Akari sonrió. – Venga, anda, ve a dormir y no le des más vueltas.

\- Vamos, que te caes de sueño. – Replicó Marcos con una carcajada nasal.

\- Un poco, ¿vale? – Le sobrevino otro bostezo de hipopótamo. – Vale, sí, tengo sueño.

\- Ya me voy, ya me voy. – Marcos se levantó del asiento. – Así te dejo seguir hablando con Michelle. – Se encaminó a su cuarto.

\- N-no estaba… – Replicó sonrojándose. – ¿Me has mirado el móvil?

\- Buenas noches, Akari. – Respondió con misterio.

\- Buenas noches…

Marcos, ahora mucho más tranquilo, pudo meterse en su cama y descansar en paz con su conciencia. Akari, pese al sueño que tenía, aguantó un poco más despierto para, efectivamente, poder hablar un poco más con Michelle. No era lo mismo hablar con ella por un móvil, que verla, tocarla y, sobre todo, saborearla, pero contaba las horas que quedaban, ansioso por poder tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Eva, por su parte, agradeció la compañía de Sheila en su cama. Realmente sentía que tenía unos amigos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Solo por ellos se desharía esa bobada de irse a Alemania de vuelta con sus padres. La vida ahí no era nada fácil. Seguiría llorando, estaba segura. Aun le quedaban muchos y variados problemas por solucionar y tendría que volver a recurrir a ellos, igual que esperaba que ellos recurriesen a ella si lo necesitaban. Pero también estaba convencida de que esas lágrimas algún día serían solo de pura felicidad.


	98. La importancia de tener nombre

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡NOTICIA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DE LA ENTRADILLA!**

**\- Uvenk: ****La intención de Adolf es buena desde su punto de vista, pero a veces las opciones buenas no son las más correctas, o las menos dolorosas. Y sí, sus amigos no piensan dejarla tirada. Las amistades muchas veces no son capaces de siquiera poder ayudar a solucionar las dificultades, pero sí a al menos sobrellevarlas, y eso es algo que valorará mucho Eva. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

**Combatir nunca es fácil. Incluso los luchadores más experimentados pueden verse derrotados pese a tenerlas todas consigo, y puede que aquellos que en principio parezcan más débiles, se conviertan en los más feroces guerreros. Pero al final, lo que importa, es tener a alguien a tu lado después de la lucha, ya ganes o pierdas siempre hay que recuperarse de las heridas, y todo puede ser más interesante si es otro el que te las lame. **

**Shokichi, que ha conocido a Michelle desde que era una niña, está viendo en ella unos cambios que hablan mucho más fuerte que las palabras. Esto en sí no supone un gran problema, más allá de esperar que el hombre sepa mantener la boca cerrada. Pero todos sabemos lo que le gustan los chismorreos a nuestro querido rector, incluso aunque no sepa qué nombre ponerle a lo que está pasando.**

**En el próximo capítulo Adolf se verá vencido por el peso del engaño en el que vive. Estancado tras haber tocado fondo, con el alma partida en mil pedazos, descubrirá que quizá no está tan solo como se piensa.**

**¡NOTICIA!: Lamentándolo mucho durante un tiempo vamos a tener que alargar el tiempo de publicación por lo que publicaremos un capítulo cada dos semanas en vez de semanalmente. Eme tiene desde hace semanas y hasta mediados de septiembre unos horarios de trabajo muy malos con los que no llega a casa hasta medianoche y Karuite va a pasar unos días fuera de casa sin ordenador ni conexión a internet. Es por ello que antes de hacer un hiatus, preferimos seguir trayéndoos capítulos, aunque sea con menor frecuencia. El próximo capítulo se publicará el jueves 25 en lugar de la semana que viene.**

**Una vez retomemos los horarios normales volveremos a las publicaciones semanales, pero de momento, la "vida real" se interpone.**

**\- Título: La importancia de tener nombre**  
**\- Autora: Eme sylvestris**  
**\- Palabras: 25869**  
**\- Personajes: Shokichi, Akari, Michelle, Eva, Joseph, Keiji, Marcos y Alex. **

**¡Gracias a todos por seg****uir con nosotras! ¡Sois amor!**

* * *

**LA IMPORTANCIA DE TENER NOMBRE**

Era un hombre atractivo, al menos para la edad que tenía…o eso quería creer. Se miró en el espejo desde varios ángulos. Cuerpo bien formado, no tenía barriga, no había presencia de calvas ni arrugas notables…nada mal para un cuarentón. Se golpeó los pectorales un par de veces dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para posteriormente guiñarle un ojo a su imagen reflejada y chascar la lengua señalándose a sí mismo con una pose chulesca. Aunque bueno, si se comparaba con Sylvester y esa espectacular mata de cabello pelirrojo con la que él sólo podía soñar…¡Y eso que era casi 10 años más mayor que él! Quizás por eso él si había sido capaz de estar felizmente casado y tener a su lado a una encantadora mujer que lo quería, por su portentosa melena. Definitivamente tenía que ser eso, porque aunque era un buen hombre su personalidad era de todo menos encantadora y de alguna forma tenía que haberse ganado el corazón de su mujer.

Se intentó olvidar de su condición de hombre soltero, canturreando por lo bajo la canción de un anuncio de salchichas que había visto esa mañana. Con la tonadilla resonando en su mente empezó a arreglarse la barba a la que tantísimo cuidado ponía. No tenía mal aspecto pero aun así le gustaba recortarla y peinarla al menos una vez al día y ese domingo ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Pero la ocasión lo merecía. Hacía mucho que Michelle no combatía, y lo echaba de menos. Siempre la había acompañado en sus combates, ayudándola a prepararse, esperando con una toalla en un lateral del ring, animándola, apoyándola y gritando su nombre emocionado con cada victoria y consolándola con cada derrota. Disfrutaba ese tiempo con ella y además ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Había muchas cosas que tenía que preguntarle y hablar con ella a solas, lo cual se estaba volviendo muy complicado recientemente dado que los dos parecían estar especialmente ocupados. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle si sabía algo más de Amelia y Keiji. Tras la prácticamente confesión de este último en su despacho, había intentado sacarle el tema de nuevo con escaso éxito. Y por supuesto había una cosa más de la que quería hablar con ella, de Akari.

Llevaba convencido desde que los había visto en su casa en la _Super Bowl_ que algo pasaba entre ellos, o al menos pasaría. No conocía a Akari tan bien como para juzgar si su comportamiento alrededor de Michelle era el mismo que tenía con otros u otras potenciales amantes, pero a Michelle si la conocía. Y no era normal. Había mostrado hacia ese chico más cariño de lo que nunca había visto en ella. La forma en la cual le miraba, aprovechaba para tocarle cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta, como salía en su defensa en cuanto alguien comentaba algo en su contra decían más que cualquier palabra. Era obvio que lo quería mucho, y él era de todo menos indiferente a los numerosos encantos de la mujer. Además desde hacía una temporada cada vez que le pinchaba con él incluso aunque su ceño se frunciese y le contestase con alguna bordería, sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo, y eso le resultaba tremendamente esclarecedor. Y si para él ya resultaba evidente que algo ocurría, para Donatello más. Había adorado a Akari, y prácticamente cada día le preguntaba si había alguna novedad al respecto de él y su hija. Estaba totalmente convencido de que Michelle estaba enamorada del chico, y se emocionaba cada vez que Shokichi le contaba algo al respecto de la confianza que existía entre su hija y Akari.

Eso sí, había algo que se tenía guardado para sí y que no había llegado a contarle a Donatello porque él mismo no tenía muy claro qué lo ocurrido, y era el que Akari y Michelle habían pasado juntos el día de San Valentín. La propia Michelle le había dicho que su gata había desaparecido para posteriormente rechazar su ayuda cuando se ofreció a ir diciéndole que la estaba ayudando Akari. Horas después, le envió un escueto mensaje para tranquilizarle indicándole que Influenza había aparecido y que todos estaban bien, pero no le había dado más detalles desde entonces. De hecho, no había vuelto a estar en línea hasta la mañana siguiente, mostrándose muy poco receptiva a sus preguntas. Su loca imaginación le había llevado a imaginarse todo tipo de situaciones y no pudiéndose aguantar las ganas había terminado por preguntarles a Marcos y Alex si Akari había ido a dormir a casa. Cuando le dijeron que no, le costó muchísima fuerza de voluntad no coger su teléfono para llamar a Michelle en ese mismo instante e interrogarla. Pero sabía que eso no funcionaría con ella por lo que esperó hasta verla en persona al día siguiente en la universidad.

Fue entonces cuando ya no se pudo aguantar y tras comprobar su horario y ver cuando tenía alguna hora libre de clases, se había plantado en su despacho con la excusa de ir a ver a Adolf para invitarla a desayunar y sonsacarla información. No necesitó mucho para cerciorarse de que algo había ocurrido, la alegría que Michelle mostraba era una evidencia más que válida. Y por si no fuera suficiente, cuando bromeó diciéndole que esperaba que le hubiese agradecido bien a Akari el haber encontrado a la gata se puso tan roja que llegó a creer que le iba a estallar la cabeza como a un globo. No había indagado más para no incomodarla ni enfadarla, y no lograba hacerse una idea de lo que habría ocurrido, pero era obvio que algo había pasado entre ellos. Y eso le hacía sentirse a la vez algo nostálgico y tremendamente feliz. Recordaba cuando aun siendo una niña él la chinchaba con los posibles novios en las etapas finales del colegio y las iniciales del instituto, y ella siempre respondía tajante que estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de esas cursiladas. Y ahí estaba entonces, un montón de años después, ruborizada al hablar de un chico despistado, despeinado y de enorme corazón, que había conseguido arrancarla unas sonrisas que no había visto en ella desde que era una cría. Estaba tan feliz por ella que ni siquiera era capaz de molestarla picándola más con el tema. No sabía en qué punto estaría la relación entre ambos, y aunque era un cotilla y se moría de ganas por conocer más al respecto, los veía a los dos tan contentos que no necesitaba más. Le bastaba saber que se hacían felices el uno al otro.

Terminó de recortarse la barba y aprovechó para consultar su teléfono mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla. Hacía ya un buen rato que le había enviado un mensaje a Michelle para quedar con ella. Habitualmente solía recogerla en coche, iban al sitio donde competía y él solía socializar y aprovechar para conocer a algunos de sus jugadores de lucha libre favoritos mientras ella se preparaba. Y sí, de paso hacía un poco las veces de manager. Pese a que era plenamente consciente de que era capaz de desenvolverse sola, eso no estaba reñido con el hecho de que se preocupaba mucho por ella y se sentía en cierto modo responsable por su bienestar. Por mucho que hubiese crecido, la imagen de Michelle siendo una cría jugando con las hormigas de su jardín seguía vívida en él. Por mucho que ella le riñese por ser tan paternalista, le costaba mucho no serlo. Al fin y al cabo siempre había sido un poco el padre de todos los que le rodeaban, especialmente Keiji y ella.

Al ver nuevos mensajes de Michelle abrió Whatsapp con una sonrisa que se quedó congelada al instante. En el primer mensaje le decía que no hacía falta que fuese a buscarla, y notó cierta decepción que en el primer instante le costó asimilar. Era su tradición, llevaban años haciéndolo, y además….además tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Dándole la espalda al espejo se apoyó en la encimera del lavabo y siguió leyendo. Le decía que Eva había pasado muy mala semana y quería que la acompañase para que no pasase el día sola en su residencia, y que lo sentía, que esperaba verle allí igualmente. Su expresión se suavizó y no pudo evitar enternecerse. Sí, le fastidiaba un poco el faltar a esa tradición que ambos llevaban cumpliendo a rajatabla durante años, pero si era por animar a Eva renunciaría a ello gustoso.

Aun apoyado la contestó diciéndole que no se preocupase, que ya se verían en el lugar de la competición. Era obvio que pensaba llegar antes de tiempo igualmente para intentar estar con ella…y era aún más obvio que pensaba llevarse a Akari con él para poder observarles interactuar de cerca. Canturreando de nuevo la canción del anuncio de salchichas buscó en su agenda hasta dar con el nombre que estaba buscando, y emitió una llamada bailoteando en el sitio al ritmo de la divertida tonadilla que retumbaba en su cerebro. La decepción por no poder hacer las veces de manager de Michelle se le pasó rápido ante la perspectiva de nuevas formas de diversión que se estaban dibujando en su cabeza. Esa tarde podría llegar a ser interesante, muy, muy interesante.

\- _¿Shokichi-san?_\- le dijo la confusa voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea tras descolgar

\- _¡Keijiiii! Amigo mío ¿qué tal?-_ sonrió abiertamente pese a que no podía verle, y un denso silencio se hizo entre ambos. Pudo escuchar a Keiji tragar saliva con dificultad y respirar profundamente antes de hablar.

_\- ¿Qué quieres?_

\- _Ohhh no seas tan brusco, no quiero nada malo_\- le oyó suspirar y lo pudo visualizar masajeándose las sienes.

\- _Lo siento Shokichi-san, estoy algo cansado_\- no debería haberle dicho eso, porque esas palabras fueron suficientes para encender la loca imaginación de Shokichi, que llegó a soltar una leve carcajada algo malvada que esperaba que Keiji no hubiese llegado escuchar

\- _Eso es porque no te quitas a Amelia de la cabeza y no duermes bien_\- le dijo con pleno convencimiento.

\- _Voy a colgar_ – amenazó con su habitual calma pero sonando realmente agotado.

\- _No, no, no, espera, espera, no cuelgues_\- le apremió con ansias e intentando sonar lo más serio posible- _Tengo una pregunta que hacerte_

\- _Dime_\- resopló

\- _¿Al final hiciste el test? ¿Qué te salió? Seguro que obtuviste una puntuaci…_

Y colgó. Así sin más. Dejándole con la pregunta en la boca y la duda rondándole la cabeza. Llevaba insistiéndole con ello desde que le había dejado la revista, pero siempre respondía con evasivas, cambiaba de tema o decía que no lo había hecho aún, pero el rubor de sus mejillas indicaba lo contrario. Riéndose para sí abrió la conversación que tenía con él y le preguntó si estaba muy enfadado. Eso fue suficiente para conseguir que le respondiese preguntándole de nuevo si quería algo. No tardó en responderle explicándole que había cambiado de planes y que si quería podía pasar a recogerle en coche para ir a ver a Michelle, y tras un rato escribiendo, en el cual Shokichi no tuvo muy claro si es que le estaba costando encontrar las letras en el teclado o es que le iba a soltar una parrafada, respondió con un escueto "OK" sin preguntarle siquiera a qué hora pasaría a recogerle. De todas formas, Shokichi estaba convencido de que Keiji ya estaría más que preparado para marcharse y le bastaría con avisarle en cuando saliese en dirección a su casa. Además, tenía otra víctima con la cual divertirse.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su cara y maquinando perversidades en su mente rebuscó en su agenda hasta encontrar el nombre de la persona que iba a recibirlas. No le costó, pues estaba de los primeros de su lista, y conforme dio al botón de llamada tuvo que ahogar una risilla traviesa para que no le escuchase al descolgar. Lo mejor de relacionarse con gente más joven que él es que le resultaba relativamente fácil tomarles el pelo. Sobre todo a aquellos que tenían tan buen corazón como Keiji o como…

\- _¿Shokichi-san?_

\- _Akariiiiii ¡Buenas tardes!-_ se calló, dándole la oportunidad de hablar a Akari, pero debió pillarle bastante por sorpresa pues no dijo nada durante un rato. De fondo pudo escuchar a Max ladrar y a Marcos felicitando al perro por algo que no llegó a entender bien.

\- _Buenas tardes_\- dijo finalmente algo dubitativo - _¿Ha ocurrido algo?-_ escuchó una respiración entrecortada al otro lado de la línea, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- _¿Está bien Michelle?-_ Shokichi sonrió con ternura, le resultaba encantador que se preocupase tantísimo por ella.

\- _Perfectamente, precisamente de ella quería hablarte._

_\- Oh…-_ se aguantó una risilla, estaba seguro de que en ese momento el chaval estaba rojo como un tomate.

\- _Vas a ir a verla combatir hoy ¿verdad? ¿Tienes ganas?_

\- _Sí claro, por supuesto ¡muchas!-_ la ilusión se dejó entrever en su voz- _Nunca la he visto antes en un combate y tengo muchas ganas, aunque me da algo de reparo. Sé que es un deporte y que va a estar bien y eso, pero me va a costar ver que la hagan daño_\- le escuchó soltar una risilla nerviosa- _Sé que me estoy preocupando de más pero no puedo evitarlo_

Shokichi sonrió con satisfacción, podía entender los sentimientos encontrados de Akari perfectamente porque a él le pasaba lo mismo. No sólo le ocurría con Michelle, sino también con Keiji. Sabía que era un deporte, que a veces pegaban ellos y que a veces recibían. Que en ocasiones ganaban y en ocasiones perdían y que todo formaba parte del juego del que participaban. Era consciente de que las lesiones, heridas y porrazos formaban parte de su día a día y que no quedaba otra que mirar, esperar que no recibiesen muchos golpes y animarles tanto cuando vencían como cuando eran derrotados. Pero pese a todo, le seguía doliendo cada puñetazo que recibían, cada llave que los bloqueaba contra la lona y cada moratón que se formaba en sus pieles. Al fin y al cabo, a un padre no le gustaba ver sufrir a sus hijos.

\- _No sabes cuánto te entiendo_\- le dijo con total sinceridad- _Pero no te preocupes en exceso, es muy dura_

\- _Lo sé, lo sé pero….-_ Akari suspiró y Shokichi lo visualizó dando vueltas por su habitación teléfono en mano

\- _Pero la quieres mucho_\- le chinchó con voz cantarina

_-¡S-shokichi!- _exclamó con la voz entrecortada y un evidente nerviosismo que se dejó adivinar en su tartamudeo y en el hecho de que se había olvidado del honorífico- E_-es mi profesora, eso, profesora. Ella y yo no…ehh…- _hizo una pausa en la cual el escuchó tomar aire varias veces- _Yo soy su alumno, y ella mi profesora._

\- _Y también tu amiga_\- le recordó aguantándose la risa, el chico era tan obvio que le resultaba enternecedor- _No hay nada malo en querer a una amiga…_

\- _Ah, sí….claro. Es una buena amiga_…- su voz se fue apagando hasta que hizo otra pausa, y tras una respiración algo ahogada volvió a hablar de nuevo, algo acelerado- _¡También me preocupo por mis otras amigas! Por Kanako, y Yaeko, y Sheila, y Eva, y Amelia. Hoy también va a venir Eva que está ya con Michelle, y tampoco quiero que no le pase nada malo._

\- _Claro, claro_-

Le dio la razón sacudiendo la cabeza para sí, cada vez estaba más convencido de que había pasado algo entre Michelle el chico. El que él ya estuviese al tanto de que las chicas estaban juntas era indicativo de que hablaban entre ellos más incluso de lo que se imaginaba. De fondo pudo escuchar a alguien golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Akari, seguido de la voz de Alex diciendo algo

\- _Esto…Shokichi-san, tengo que colgar ¿Querías algo?_

\- _Me paso a buscaros en una hora ¿os viene bien?_

\- _Oh, perfecto ¡gracias!_ – dijo alegremente_\- No teníamos claro que autobús lleva hasta el sitio de la competición así que nos viene muy bien la verdad_

\- _¡Genial!_\- tamborileó con los dedos en la encimera de baño con emoción- _Cuando estemos en el barrio le digo a Keiji que os avise para que vayáis bajando al portal._

\- _Ok ¡Muchas gracias Shokichi-san!-_ pudo imaginárselo haciendo una reverencia y sonrió- _¡Nos vemos en un rato!_

\- _¡Hasta luego!-_ iba a colgar cuando una idea acudió a su mente y se detuvo- _¡Espera! Akari ¿sigues ahí?_

\- _Sí ¿qué pasa?_

_\- PONTE GUAPO_

Cortó la llamada sin poder aguantarse una risilla maliciosa, y dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera con una sonrisa en los labios. Se echó un último vistazo al espejo y terminó de peinarse antes de ir a vestirse, pero una idea traviesa cruzó su mente y tras mirar el móvil de refilón lo cogió de nuevo y abrió conversación a Akari riéndose para sí. Tecleó con rapidez el mensaje y tras darle al botón de enviar apagó la pantalla y posó el aparato. Sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta, pero no se molestó. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué le iba a contestar a un mensaje que decía "ponte la camiseta que llevaste a la _Super Bowl_, a Michelle le gustó"? Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a vestirse canturreando de nuevo, se sentía feliz. Y no se le ocurría mejor forma de celebrar esa felicidad que pasar esa tarde con sus amigos, viendo deportes y ¡por qué no! Haciendo las veces de celestino.

No tardó mucho en terminar de prepararse, con sus vaqueros oscuros, camiseta sencilla y americana informal tenía un aspecto juvenil y elegante sin resultar excesivamente serio. Ni siquiera se preocupó por una chaqueta, ya no hacía frío y no pasaría mucho tiempo fuera del coche, así que le bastaba y sobraba con la chaqueta que ya llevaba. Hizo tiempo consultando noticias y dando de comer a sus peces y en cuanto llegó la hora de marcharse avisó con un mensaje a Keiji de que iba en dirección a su casa. Cruzó su garaje corriendo, con la luz apagada y los ojos cerrados. Tenía la impresión de que si encendía la luz vería hordas de cucarachas salir corriendo a refugiarse y tan sólo el pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío de asco le recorriese la espalda. Ayudándose de la linterna del móvil alumbró el coche para poder entrar y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Casi hasta podía sentir sus innumerables patas recorriendo su piel.

Para cuando llegó a la calle en la que vivía Keiji, este ya le estaba esperando en el portal, consultando su teléfono móvil con una sonrisa y balanceándose en el sitio sobre las plantas de sus pies. Shokichi se rió para sí con satisfacción, la tentación era demasiado grande y no pensaba dejarla pasar. Detuvo el coche frente al chico, bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y tocó ligeramente el claxon, sobresaltándolo hasta tal punto que tuvo que maniobrar para que no se le cayese el teléfono de las manos. Una vez lo consiguió lo sujetó apoyándolo contra su pecho y miró a Shokichi con cierto reproche, aunque siendo Keiji como era, la mala cara no le duró mucho.

\- _Buenas tardes Shokichi-san_

\- _¡Buenas tardeees! ¿No hace un día maravilloso hoy?-_ desde el interior del coche pudo ver a Keiji alzar la vista al cielo para luego mirarle a él.

\- _Está nublado_

\- _Oh, no te obsesiones con los pequeños detalles ¿todo bien? Pareces contento ¿con quién hablabas?_\- Keiji, que tenía la mano ya en la manilla de la puerta para entrar en el vehículo se detuvo al instante, y la sonrisa dibujada en su cara se mostró nerviosa

\- _Nada, nadie…una amiga._

\- _¿Una amiga llamada….Amelia-chan?_\- en cuanto dijo esas palabras las mejillas de Keiji se colorearon y entró en el coche sin responder, guardado el teléfono con premura en el bolsillo. – _Sí, es ella. Tienes la sonrisa de hablar con Amelia-chan._

_\- No existe una "sonrisa de hablar con Amelia"-_ masculló Keiji mientras se ponía en cinturón para así no tener que mirar directamente a Shokichi y obviando el honorífico que su amigo siempre utilizaba.

\- _Oh creéme que sí_\- tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante pero no llegó a arrancar. En lugar de ellos clavó sus ojos en Keiji, que miraba por la ventanilla evitando el contacto visual_\- ¿Hiciste el test? ¿Qué resultado te dio? Te recuerdo que tenemos una apuesta pendiente_

\- _Vale sí, estaba hablando con Amelia_\- reconoció para evadir la pregunta- _Tenemos que ir yendo, vamos a llegar tarde._

\- _Oh, no te preocupes, hay tiempo de sobra_\- mostró una sonrisa radiante que hizo a Keiji suspirar con cierto cansancio- _¿Alguna novedad con ella?-_ le preguntó ya más serio y dedicándole una mirada paternal - _¿Todo bien?- _Al mostrarse más serio su amigo relajó su actitud defensiva y se acomodó en el asiento algo más relajado y atreviéndose a mirarle. El pobre chico tenía algo de cara de susto, estaba tan confuso con sus sentimientos que parecía tener hasta algo de miedo. No podía culparle, a él le pasó lo mismo con su primer gran amor- _¿Has tenido algún problema con su amiga?_

_\- No…todo bien. Su amiga es bastante…_\- hizo una pausa llevándose la mano a la barbilla_-…efusiva. Pero no me ha vuelto a decir nada- _se llevó las manos a la cabeza frotándose el pelo- _Estoy muy confundido, no sé cómo tratar con ella ¡Siempre lo había sabido! Podíamos hablar sin problemas_ – suspiró- _Y ahora cuando estamos juntos no sé qué decir._

_-¿Has pensado ya en qué comprarle para el White Day?- _Keiji abrió los ojos de par en par y negó con efusividad

\- _No creo que le compre nada... ¿no es algo raro?_

\- _¿Raro?-_ cuestionó, Keiji asintió aunque no parecía muy convencido de sus propias palabras- _Una chica te da chocolate en San Valentín y respondes con un regalo en el White Day, ha sido así siempre._

\- _Ya pero esto es Estados Unidos, no Japón...-_ se apoyó la mano entre el cuello y el hombro masajeándose con nerviosismo- _Y además no sé qué excusa darle, ni cómo quedar con ella, ni nada…será mejor que lo olvide_\- negó con la cabeza- _Es muy mala idea_

\- _Keiji_\- le apoyó la mano en un hombro- _¿No crees que Amelia-chan se merece un regalo después del esfuerzo de prepararte los bombones? Seguro que a ella también le costó mucho tener el valor de dártelos_\- Keiji le dirigió una mirada algo culpable y se pasó los dedos por el pelo por lo que Shokichi le dio un par de palmadas reconfortantes en la espalda- _Piensa ¿no tienes ninguna excusa para poder comer o cenar juntos? Quizás podríais volver al cine_\- le dio un leve codazo y le guiñó un ojo. Keiji se quedó pensativo un momento y tras unos segundos abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si hubiera recordado algo- _¿Ya se te ha ocurrido algo?_

_\- No, no…nada, nada_\- se levantó la manga de la sudadera y miró hacia su muñeca con nerviosismo- _Mira qué hora es ya, mejor arranca que no llegamos y Michelle se va a enfadar._

Ni siquiera había mirado la hora, lo había hecho tan deprisa que estaba seguro que no le habría dado tiempo. Pero tampoco le faltaba razón así que arrancó tras decirle que le mandase un mensaje a Akari para avisarle de que iban ya a buscarlos. En el corto trayecto hasta casa de sus amigos cambió un poco de tema para no agobiarle más, pero no queriendo abandonar el hablar de Amelia, le estuvo interrogando sobre cómo es que no se había unido para ir a ver a Michelle teniendo en cuenta que eran muy buenas amigas. Al parecer no le gustaban de por sí los deportes violentos, y sufriría mucho viendo a Michelle recibir golpes y más aún en directo, así que había preferido quedarse en casa. Al llegar a la calle donde vivían sus amigos, pudieron ver de lejos a Marcos dando saltos en la acera y saludándolos agitando los brazos. Alex, a su lado, aunque menos emocionado también saludó con una sonrisa en la cara. Akari por su parte se mantenía a unos pasos de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza. Conforme se acercaron a ellos una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de Shokichi, que llegó a obviar a los efusivos Marcos y Alex para clavar su vista en Akari, que consultó su teléfono y pareció iluminársele la cara.

\- _Al final se la ha puesto_\- murmuró Shokichi por lo bajo, provocando que Keiji le mirase con curiosidad- _Nada, nada, cosas mías_\- le quitó importancia agitando una mano justo antes de detener el coche y abrir la ventanilla- Hola, chicos

\- ¿Puedo ir en el asiento del copiloto? Va, va, venga, va- Marcos no tardó en abalanzarse sobre la puerta de Shokichi, agarrándose a la ventanilla a medio bajar- Porfa- Shokcihi se giró hacia Keiji, el cual asintió- ¡Gracias!

Como una exhalación le dio la vuelta al coche, esperando junto a la puerta del copiloto dando saltitos y un par de palmadas ansiosas. Mientras Keiji se bajaba no disimulando una sonrisa fue el turno de Alex se acercarse a la ventanilla que Shokichi tenía bajada, apoyándose con una mano en el techo del vehículo y agachándose para hablar con él directamente.

\- Le hace mucha ilusión ir el coche, no tenemos oportunidad de hacerlo muy a menudo- explicó justificando a su amigo que pese a que Keiji ya había abandonado su asiento se había quedado fuera del vehículo observándolo con admiración.

\- Me alegra verle feliz con tan poco la verdad- respondió Shokichi con una sonrisa sincera

\- A mí también me emociona un poco la verdad- reconoció, asomándose al interior del vehículo y observando los detalles- Es muy buena máquina, y los acabados son muy elegantes. Me gustaría tener más de estos en el taller.

\- Si algún día quieres echarle un vistazo me haces un favor

\- ¡Me encantaría!- dijo ilusionado- ¿Puedo…?- no llegó a terminar la pregunta, pero señaló el impecable volante de piel con un dedo, pidiendo permiso para tocarlo.

\- ¿Te gustaría probar lo que es estar sentado aquí?

\- ¿En serio?- en ese momento, pese a que habitualmente parecía mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era dado que había tenido que convertirse en adulto siendo prácticamente un niño, en su cara se reflejó su verdadera edad, esos 18 años que parecía haber tenido que dejar atrás a la fuerza.

\- Claro que sí-Shokichi detuvo definitivamente el vehículo y quitó la llave del contacto, abandonando el coche y dejando que Alex tomase asiento en su lugar.

Dejaron a los dos chicos en el interior del vehículo y aun con las puertas cerradas se les podía oír hablando emocionados y riéndose. Tanto el propio Shokichi, como Keiji como Akari los miraron no pudiendo evitar mostrar una sonrisa. Resultaba tranquilizador verles tan contentos y comportándose como los chavales que eran, pero al mismo tiempo eso les recordaba todas las carencias que habían tenido en su vida, hasta llegar al punto de que un paseo en coche por la ciudad era novedoso para ellos. Shokichi aprovechó para mirar de refilón a Akari y dirigirle una sonrisa socarrona. El chico desvió la mirada y se cerró, aunque ya era tarde, la cremallera de la cazadora. Bajo ella llevaba la camiseta ceñida en color verde caqui que se había puesto para la _Super Bowl_ en su casa.

\- ¿Queréis un Chupa-chups?- preguntó de repente sacando un puñado del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Tenemos muchos.

\- Ay, ay, ay- se acercó al chico prácticamente dando saltos- Hace mucho que no como uno- Keiji negó con la cabeza a su lado rechazando la oferta, pero él acercó la mano a uno de los de sandía que le estaba tendiendo.

\- Ah- parecía que Akari iba a decir algo e hizo el amago de apartar la mano, pero luego se detuvo

\- Akari ¿Pasa algo? Si prefieres que no coja ninguno no pasa nada.

\- Ah no…no es eso- se aclaró la garganta y le ofreció de nuevo- Toma, coge, coge.

\- ¡Los de sandía son los favoritos de Michelle y se los está guardando!- gritó Alex desde el coche, asomado a la ventanilla.

\- ¡Alex, tío!- se giró hacia su amigo resoplando y replicándole, y Shokichi y Keiji se miraron entre ellos riéndose por lo bajo.

\- No te preocupes, me quedo con el de fresa- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y rodeándole los hombros con el brazo le guio hasta el vehículo, del cual Alex ya estaba descendiendo- Luego se los llevas al vestuario, seguro que le hace ilusión- El chaval asintió con ganas y una sonrisa radiante.

Entraron en el vehículo, Shokichi como piloto con Marcos a su lado, y Akari, Alex y Keiji en el asiento trasero, dejando a este último en el medio al ser el menos corpulento de los tres. El conductor aprovechó para recolocar el retrovisor y el asiento, que Alex había movido, mientras todos terminaban de acomodarse, y cuando ya estaban preparados para marcharse la voz de Keiji resonó haciendo una pregunta que congeló en el sitio a dos de los ocupantes del vehículo, concretamente, los dos que le acompañaban en el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Por qué lleváis las uñas pintadas?

Tras unos segundos de denso silencio en los cuales en el interior del vehículo no se movió ni una mosca, Alex y Akari se lanzaron sobre sus uñas, rascándolas con todo lo que podían intentándose arrancar el esmalte. Marcos, bastante menos preocupado, se giró en el asiento y mostró sus manos con orgullo, vanagloriándose de lo bonito que le quedaba ese verde hierba con purpurina que conjuntaba con sus ojos. Finalmente, tras un comentario de Marcos sobre que su coche era genial pero no tanto como el de Joseph, se pusieron en marcha.

Un buen puñado de horas antes, era Michelle la que recorría las calles de la ciudad motorizada, mordisqueando una barrita de cereales. Debía reconocer que estaba nerviosa. Hacía bastante que no competía, pese a entrenar en el gimnasio y en su casa a diario ya no disponía de un preparador para su disciplina de lucha libre y la mayoría de su rutina física en ese momento era mantenimiento y musculación. Además del sparring con Akari, claro está. Había dormido poco y mal, algo inquieta por el encuentro que le esperaba, y el tiempo por la mañana en su casa había pasado lento y tedioso. Y por si fuera poco, tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Akari. No había tenido tiempo a solas con él desde que había estado en su casa a cuenta de los _chupa-chups_, y tras haberse enterado tanto por él mismo como por Eva que la chica había pasado la noche del viernes en su casa tras un bajón anímico importante, necesitaba más que nunca abrazarle y decirle que le parecía una persona maravillosa. Prácticamente no había dejado de charlar con Eva desde que ésta había vuelvo a su residencia el día anterior, ya que su estancia con los chicos parecía haber servido de catalizador para que finalmente se atreviese a hablar un poco más de cómo se sentía. Y entremedias, su amiga parecía empeñada en recordarle cada determinado número de frases todo lo que la habían ayudado los chicos esa noche, particularmente Akari. Últimamente toda la gente de su alrededor parecía empeñada en que se diese cuenta que Akari era una bellísima persona. Pero no necesitaba que lo hiciesen, lo sabía de buena cuenta, de hecho puede que fuese la primera que se dio cuenta de ello. Pero si lo decía, podrían salir a la luz cosas que a ambos les convenía mantener en secreto.

Tras algo de insistencia había conseguido convencer a Eva de que la acompañase como su ayudante a la competición. Normalmente era algo que hacía con Shokichi, y le daba algo de lástima no continuar su tradición conjunta. Pero no quería dejar a su amiga pasar el domingo sola cuando se había derrumbado hacía sólo un par de días. Y más aún cuando, por lo que le había contado Akari, uno de los principales problemas de la chica era que se sentía un estorbo inútil. Quería hacerla ver que no era así, y los más rápido que se le ocurrió fue "obligarla" a ayudarla, convencerla de que la necesitaba. Sabía que eso no solucionaría el que Eva se sintiese así pues la depresión era una enfermedad que requería mucho más tener un buen día para sanarse, pero haría lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarla. Para intentar que se percatase de que no era un estorbo, y de que sus amigos la querían y necesitaban. Pero era un camino arduo y lento, y tanto sus padres como la difícil situación con Adolf no estaban ayudando para nada.

Aparcó frente a la residencia y la envió un mensaje pidiéndola que bajase, aprovechando para hablar un poco con Akari y avisarle de que ya estaba con Eva. Por lo que le dijo estaba aún en pijama, intentando decidir qué ponerse. Sonrió. Le encantaría poder verle con su pijama, aún con cara de sueño a pasar de que ya había pasado desde hacía un buen rato la hora de comer y arrastrando los pies por la casa para dejarse caer en el sofá. Esperaba el _White Day_ con ansias pese a que ni había comprado y ni siquiera tenía pensado el regalo que iba a hacerle, y de hecho el tema de darle y de recibir un obsequio de él era lo que menos le importaba. Pero si ese día le daba la excusa para que se quedase de nuevo a dormir en su casa y poderle ver así y acurrucarse a su lado en la cama, lo celebraría las veces que hiciese falta. Sonriendo levantó la vista de la pantalla a tiempo de ver a Eva acercarse al coche en una carrera. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que aunque seguía estando mal, al menos tenía mucha mejor cara que cuando habían comido con ella el viernes un rato antes de que se derrumbase.

\- Hola- saludó cuanto abrió la puerta del vehículo, recuperando la respiración- Siento haberte hecho esperar.

\- No me has hecho esperar- le aseguró con una sonrisa- Deja el bolso en el asiento de atrás si quieres, está ahí mi bolsa de deporte.

\- Ah no, no hace falta- no obstante se giró en su asiento mirando hacia atrás para a continuación devolver los ojos a ella. Pese a parecía encontrarse algo más animada en sus ojos seguía reflejándose una tristeza que se resistía a desaparecer- Gracias

\- ¿Ese es el pintauñas que te pusiste en casa de los chicos?- le preguntó tras ver sus dedos y agarrar con delicadeza la mano que había dejado apoyada en el asiento. La chica asintió mirándola con expectación – Es muy bonito, algún fin de semana vente a dormir a mi casa y te lo traes

\- ¿A tu casa?- su expresión mostró sincera sorpresa y Michelle sonrió, asintiendo- No, no quiero molestar.

\- Eva, cielo, si fueses una molestia no te invitaría- soltó su mano con cuidado- Además me estarías haciendo un favor, hay noches que me siento algo sola en casa y no me vendría nada mal tener a una amiga conmigo- la cara de Eva pareció iluminarse conforme hablaba y pudo ver algo de brillo en sus ojos mientras clavaba su vista en ella agarrándose al bolso que tenía en el regazo- Además así conoces a Influenza, seguro que le gustas.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que sí- se rascó una mejilla sintiendo su cara enrojecer muy levemente- A decir verdad nunca antes he tenido amigas íntimas y bueno, hay cosas como las fiestas de pijamas y cosas así que no he llegado a hacer. Puede que sea algo infantil, pero me gustaría recuperar algo del tiempo perdido

\- ¡Vale!- le dijo de repente, mirándola con ilusión- Me encantaría ¡mucho!

Michelle retomó la marcha y durante su camino hacia el polideportivo donde se celebraba el evento, Eva le estuvo hablando sobre una charla reciente que había tenido con su madre y que no había terminado muy bien. No habían llegado a discutir porque Eva hacía tiempo que había decidido que no tenía sentido discutir con ella, pero había terminado con su progenitora de mal humor organizándole la vida y ella diciendo "Sí, mamá" sin siquiera escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que le había comentado algo sobre a ver si se le quitaba "la tontería esa de estudiar", un chico de buena familia que quería ser su prometido y que pensase en tener hijos mientras aún fuese joven. Se quejó de como algunas de las veces que les había hablado de ella, sus padres se habían horrorizado al ver que con 25 años aún seguía soltera y sin intención de tener hijos. Para su madre el que Michelle estuviese haciendo el doctorado era perder el tiempo que debería estar empleando en crear una familia "como Dios manda". Michelle no pudo evitar que una mueca de desagrado se formase en su cara conforme Eva hablaba ¿quién coño se creía esa señora que era para meterse en su vida? Además no era nadie para hablar de criar una familia cuando ella había abandonado a su hija en internados toda su vida y ni se había preocupado de cuidarla. Tan sólo la quería para lucirla como un trofeo y casarla con el heredero de alguna familia pudiente y así aumentar su fortuna. No obstante mantuvo la compostura por la pobre chica que sentada a su lado y agarrándose a las mangas de su chaqueta de punto, hablaba embalada intentando sacarse todo de dentro. No necesitaba más preocupaciones que las que ya tenía, así que con mucho esfuerzo se tragó su ira homicida y sus ganas de soltar improperios sobre la señora Frost y su podrida idea de lo que era una familia.

\- Por cierto- descendieron del vehículo y Michelle se cargó del hombro su bolsa de deporte como si fuese ligera como una pluma ante la atónita mirada de Eva, que al ir a recogerla del asiento trasero se vio incapaz de moverla del sitio- ¿Alguna vez has estado en una competición de este estilo?- se aseguró de que la puertas del coche quedasen cerradas y le hizo a su amiga un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Eva negó rotundamente, mostrando algo de culpabilidad en su cara a tiempo que se colocaba su melena rubia sobre un hombro.

\- No- agachó la mirada, agarrándose con ambas manos al tirante de su bolso- No tengo ni idea de nada de esto, voy a ser una molestia.

\- Eva- dio un suave tirón de su brazo conforme caminaba a su lado para que la mirase- No te he llamado porque quisiera una experta en lucha libre, te he dicho que vinieras porque quiero ayuda y compañía de alguien de confianza.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no has avisado a Akari?- por la cara de susto que había puesto tras hacer la pregunta, Michelle dedujo que la había soltado de forma automática. No es como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la manera en la que las chica los miraba cuando comían juntos, de hecho ya le había confesado que tenía algo de envidia de la relación de estrecha confianza que ambos mantenían. No podía culparla cuando ella misma sentía envidia de sus amigos, capaces de expresar su cariño libremente tal y como a ella le gustaría- Perdón, no lo he dicho con mala intención.

\- No pasa nada- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Ven- la tendió su brazo para que se agarrase a ella y tras mirarla con cierta duda, se sujetó de su codo y siguieron caminando juntas- No le he avisado a él por diversas razones. La primera y más importante es que eres mi amiga y tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo- Michelle pudo sentir a Eva agarrándose de su brazo con más fuerza- Y la segunda la descubrirás cuando veas el traje en el que me tienes que ayudar a meterme- pese a decirle eso, Eva parecía mostrarse algo dubitativa- Si te he preguntado si habías venido antes a una competición así simplemente era para no aburrirte con mis explicaciones si ya estabas al tanto. Por ejemplo, esa es la entrada principal, pero nosotras iremos a la reservada para participantes, que está allí ¿La ves?

La fue guiando por las instalaciones y explicándole detalles sobre la competición y su pasado como deportista de lucha libre. La chica escuchó con total atención, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pareció mostrarse realmente interesada en algo y llegó a lanzar un par de preguntas sobre el tema. Sabía que eso no la curaría, superar una depresión era algo mucho más complejo que sentirse animada durante un rato y requería mucho tiempo. Pero si al menos conseguía que le faltasen dedos para contar los días buenos que tenía frente a los malos, se daría por satisfecha. Al fin y al cabo, esa niña era su responsabilidad, y si la falsa idea de familia que sus padres tenían impedía que Eva tuviese el verdadero apoyo de su progenitora, no dudaría en hacer las veces de madre si eso era con que su amiga necesitaba.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que entrar en esto?

Tras haber dado una vuelta por el lugar y saludado a algunos de sus conocidos, se habían dirigido ambas al vestuario con la intención de que Michelle se enfundarse su equipamiento y así estar ya preparada para cuando tuviese que salir al ring. Se giró hacia Eva, que a petición suya había sacado parte de su equipamiento de su bolsa de deporte mientras ella hacía algunos estiramientos. Su amiga, sentada en uno de los bancos de madera junto a las taquillas, sostenía en sus manos las diminutas mallas en color gris oscuro, con un panel azul turquesa en la espalda y con las costuras del mismo color. La verdad es que ella misma se preguntaba cómo era capaz de meterse ahí dentro, de hecho solía costarle bastante. Ese tipo de ropa no estaba pensada para personas con su volumen de pecho ni de su…

\- No, en serio. No te ofendas pero ¿cómo metes el culo?- eso, precisamente eso.

\- Con mucho esfuerzo y acordándome de toda la familia del diseñador de las mallas- bufó colocándose las gafas- Y no para darles la enhorabuena precisamente.

\- Pero si es que esto es tamaño Kanako

\- Si te oyese la harías polvo

\- ¡No lo digo a malas!- agitó las manos tras dejar la prenda sobre su regazo, con una disculpa pintada en la cara – Pero ella es pequeñita y bueno esto…- lo cogió de nuevo, observándolo con cierto horror- Esto es diminuto.

\- Para eso, entre otras cosas, te he traído- dijo acercándose a ella y quitándose la sudadera, bajo la cual llevaba una ceñida camiseta de tirantes blanca- Para que me ayudes a ponérmelo.- Eva abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró, para posteriormente devolver su atención a las mallas. Era como si su mente estuviese intentando procesar que de una forma u otra ella tenía que caber ahí.

\- ¿Y lo de romper las leyes de la física cómo dices que vamos a hacerlo?

Ante su comentario Michelle no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Más que porque la broma le hubiese hecho gracia, porque Eva parecía haberse sentido con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer un apunte jocoso. No podía alegrarse más de haberla insistido para que la acompañase. Estaba a punto de continuar desvistiéndose para ponerse su uniforme cuando un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambas se congelasen en el sitio y dirigiesen su mirada a la misma. Eva llegó a emitir un leve sonido de confusión por lo bajo, pero incluso sin necesidad de preguntar, Michelle supo de quién se trataba. Sólo él llamaba así.

\- Pasa, Shokichi- no haciéndose esperar el hombre entreabrió la puerta en cuanto le dio permiso y asomó la cabeza dentro con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- Holaaaaaa

\- Muy contento vienes tú hoy ¿qué has hecho ya?

\- Yo naaada – se hizo el inocente de una forma para nada convincente y tamborileó con las yemas de los dedos sobre la superficie de la puerta a la que estaba asomado- ¡Hola Eva!- cambió de actitud mirando a la chica con una sonrisa paternal - ¡Qué guapa estás hoy!

\- Ah…- la chica enrojeció ligeramente- ¡Gracias!- se quedó mirándole un instante como si fuese a decirle "tú también" como reflejo pero cambiase de idea en el último momento. Se giró hacia ella y Michelle no tardó en percatarse de que le estaba pidiendo auxilio con la mirada. Estaba tan poco acostumbrada a recibir comentarios halagándola que se bloqueaba en cuando alguien le hacía uno sincero.

\- ¿Has venido solo?- preguntó intentando desviar el tema. Eva suspiró aliviada y le dio un agradecimiento mudo.

Procuró sonar como si fuese una pregunta causal, pero la verdad es que iba con mucha intención. Tras decirle que Eva iba a ir con ella, habían quedado en que Shokichi recogería a Keiji, Akari, Marcos y Alex para llevarlos al polideportivo. Pero asomado a la puerta sólo estaba él, y Michelle se moría de ganas de ver a Akari. Le gustaría poder hablar algo con él antes del combate, sabía que la ayudaría a relajarse y el saber que estaría entre el público apoyándola le daría fuerza. Intentó echar un vistazo por encima de los hombros de Shokichi por si el chico se encontraba tras él, pero el hombre se las había apañado para ocultarse con la puerta no dejando que viese nada de lo que pudiese haber a su espalda. Buscó con la mirada unas cuantas veces, pero lo acabó dando por imposible y arrugó la nariz sintiéndose algo decepcionada. Shokichi sonrió con suficiencia y la miró con cierta ternura que Michelle no tenía ni idea de dónde salía. Iba a preguntarle qué demonios pasaba, pero él se le adelantó.

\- He venido con alguien más que quiere desearte suerte antes del combate.

\- Yo no he dicho eso, Shokichi- se oyó una voz detrás del hombre. Indudablemente, era Akari. Shokichi les hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperasen un momento y desapareció tras la puerta

\- Pero es lo que quieres ¿no?- le oyeron decir entre susurros.

\- ¡Pues claro!- se quejó Akari- Pero no he dicho eso, me has arrastrado tú- Eva y Michelle se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa, y la última sintió como a la vez que su mente se relajaba al saber que iba a verle antes de combatir, su cuerpo te tensaba con la expectación de que se abriese de una maldita vez esa puerta que los separaba.

\- Sabes que ibas a venir igual

\- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de entrar de una maldita vez?- los interrumpió Michelle cruzándose de brazos y con cierto tono de hastío.

Finalmente, Shokichi abrió la puerta pasando al interior y arrastrando a Akari del brazo con él. El chico la saludó con la mano al verla, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice que Michelle no tardó en devolverle. Tendrían que conformarse con eso. A ambos les gustaría poder darse un abrazo o un beso antes del combate, pero con Eva y Shokichi como testigos, el hacerlo no era muy buena idea. No obstante en su mente buscaba una excusa para poder acercarse a él y tocarle de alguna forma, la competición la tenía algo nerviosa y sabía que tener contacto con él la reconfortaría. En ese momento, pudo ver cómo la expresión amable de Akari cambiaba a una horrorizada conforme se miraba la mano con la que la saludaba y la cerró inmediatamente en un puño que no tardó en guardar en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. A su lado pudo oír una risilla de Eva, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que ella no. Akari miró a su amiga como pidiéndola que se callase. Shokichi, menos discreto, se reía por lo bajo con algo de sorna tapándose la boca con una mano como si de una delicada señorita victoriana se tratase.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- los miró a los tres con cierta ansia, no le gustaba nada la sensación de que todos menos ella sabían algo- ¿Akari?- le preguntó acercándose a él un par de pasos.

\- Nada, nada- negó con la cabeza, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Lo miró con intensidad y en sus ojos pudo ver cómo él le pedía que no insistiese. Lo habría hecho, pero las risitas de Shokichi la instaban a querer saber más.

\- ¿Por qué escondes las manos?- ante su pregunta Akari abrió los ojos de par en par y reculó un paso

\- ¿Me gusta tenerlas en los bolsillos?

\- Akari, enséñame las manos- la risa de Shokichi se intensificó y Eva murmuró "ay pobre" a tiempo que miraba al chaval con algo de lástima. Al verle tan cohibido se enterneció y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿Te ha pasado algo malo en ellas?- Akari negó, pero siguió sin sacarlas de su pantalón.

\- Akari- comentó Shokichi aguantándose la risa- Va a ser peor que no se las enseñes.

\- Sí- reconoció Michelle- Porque las voy a ver a la fuerza

Se acercó a él con los brazos por delante, como si tuviera intención de abalanzarse, y de hecho un poco la tenía. Akari arrugó los labios y tras suspirar se atrevió a sacar las manos de los bolsillos y se las mostró antes de que saltase sobre él. En cuanto vio sus uñas, pintadas de un color rosa con brillo y algo de purpurina no pudo aguantar una carcajada nasal. Prácticamente en un relejo, le agarró de las manos para poder ver mejor sus dedos. Era obvio que había intentado quitarse el esmalte sin el disolvente adecuado, arrancándoselo, y estaba en algunas partes descascarillado y agrietado mientras que en otras se mantenía intacto. Se quedó mirándola fijamente como esperando su respuesta, y ella sonrió con cariño, descolocándole. Él no se había atrevido a decírselo, pero Eva le contó que se habían estado pintando las uñas entre ellos la noche del viernes, y de hecho el color que Akari llevaba era el mismo que el de ella. Michelle le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Eva, que asintió con una sonrisa. Pobrecito. Conociéndole seguro que estaba pensando que se reiría o avergonzaría de él cuando era todo lo contrario. No sólo le parecía perfecto que se pintase las uñas si quería, sino que la razón que había tras ello, le honraba.

\- Te queda bien- le dijo finalmente, sin soltarle las manos y estudiarle los restos del esmalte con atención- Aunque creo que te quedaría mejor un tono más intenso, un granate quizás- medio bromeó medio dijo en serio, provocando una sonrisilla algo tímida en él.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta si me las pinto otra vez- se miraron fijamente, y Michelle aprovechó para con todo el disimulo que fue capaz, acariciarle los nudillos con los pulgares.

\- ¡Sois tan monos!- exclamó Shokichi haciéndose notar. Los miraba emocionado, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara y los ojos brillantes.

\- No somos monos- rezongó Michelle soltando inmediatamente a Akari, que había enrojecido y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo

\- Disiento- todos se giraron hacia Eva, que tras su escueta declaración, estaba disimulando rebuscando algo en su bolso, que había apoyado a su lado en el banco en el cual estaba sentada.

Michelle no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta estupefacción, pero igualmente, la alegría al verla participar en las tonterías de Shokichi, superaba con creces su malestar por el comentario. Su amiga la miró de refilón con una disculpa segundos después, y ella suspiró y sacudió levemente la cabeza quitándole importancia. Sin previo aviso, Shokichi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pillándola por sorpresa. Iba a revolverse para librarse de él, pero en cuanto la murmuró "sé que no la necesitas, pero mucha suerte", se contuvo. Eso también era parte de su tradición, que siempre antes de cada combate, la abrazase deseándole que todo fuese bien. Se dejó querer y le dio las gracias en un murmullo. Puede que se estuviese volviendo loca, pero tuvo la sensación de que en ese abrazo de Shokichi iba algo más que un deseo de buena fortuna para la competición. Aunque probablemente sólo fuese impresión suya. Aprovechando que el hombre parecía estar demasiado ocupado repartiendo cariño, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Akari, el cual tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Su expresión estaba cargada de cariño y la estaba sonriendo. Cuando recordaba que tenía a alguien como él a su lado se sentía tremendamente afortunada.

\- Vas a ganar- sentenció Akari una vez Shokichi ya la había soltado

\- Eso pretendo- contestó ella con decisión.

\- Lo digo muy en serio, vas a ganar- dijo con firmeza, mirándola con pleno convencimiento- Te desearía suerte, pero no creo que te haga falta.

\- Akari, tienes demasiadas esperanzas en mis habilidades- le miró con ternura

\- Sí- sentenció- Confío plenamente en tus habilidades, y en ti

\- Gracias…- murmuró sintiéndose algo cohibida.

Akari había sonado tremendamente serio. Tanto, que Michelle llegó incluso a sentir un escalofrío de emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo. Si ya antes estaba convencida de que iba a por todas con intención de ganar, en ese momento su determinación se encendió como si de un montón de papel junto a un mechero se tratase. Tras un aviso de Eva de que se estaba haciendo tarde tanto Shokichi como Akari dejaron el vestuario, despidiéndose este último de ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano justo antes de cerrar la puerta, al que ella respondió de igual manera. El saber que él iba a estar animándola entre el público y el haberlo podido ver antes de combatir, había conseguido calmar sus nervios más de lo que se habría imaginado. Si Akari estaba allí apoyándola, se sentía capaz de todo.

Akari se alejó junto a Shokichi de los vestuarios sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. Pese a ser consciente de a dónde iban y de que podría estar con Michelle tanto como le gustaría ese día, le había sabido a muy poco el escaso tiempo que la había visto. Con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos se acarició él mismo los nudillos tal y como lo había hecho ella un momento antes, se moría de ganas de poder tocarla de nuevo, aunque fuese algo tan sencillo como agarrarla de la mano o acariciarle la cara. Simplemente quería sentirla. Sonrió para sí mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal del recinto, donde les esperaban Keiji, Marcos y Alex. Ya debería haberse imaginado que Michelle no se reiría de él por levar las uñas pintadas, pero igualmente su reacción le había hecho sentir que quizás no era tan mala idea probar que tal le quedaría un esmalte granate, sólo por curiosidad.

\- _Oh, mierda…-_ dijo de repente, deteniéndose de golpe al percatarse de algo. Shokichi se paró a su lado y le miró con curiosidad- _Me he olvidado de darle los chupa-chups._

\- _Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes_\- le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para después rodearle los hombros con el brazo y animarle a seguir caminando- _Ya se los darás cuando acabe la competición, seguro que los agradece más entonces_\- Akari lo miró un instante, asimilando la información, y asintió con una sonrisa. Shokichi se la devolvió y le soltó- _¿Nervioso?_

\- _Sí-_ reconoció. El otro hombre le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y se animó a seguir hablando- _Sé que no le va a pasar nada, que ha competido cientos de veces, y realmente estoy convencido de que va a ganar. Pero…_

\- _Pero aun así te preocupas. Aunque sepas que es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, de enfrentarse a esto y más y de salir adelante sin necesitar a nadie. Aunque esto sea una simple competición amistosa. Aun así, la preocupación siempre está ahí_

_\- Sí- _Akari sonrió, al escuchar en las palabras de Shokichi lo que él mismo pensaba_\- No es que la subestime es...- _lo miró un momento, no atreviéndose a pronunciar la palabra que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Le daba algo de reparo lo que podía desencadenar el decirla.

_\- Es cariño- _le dijo con total convencimiento, sin mofa alguna en su voz.

No le estaba chinchando, estaba hablando en serio, compartiendo lo que él mismo sentía. Puede que Shokichi no tuviese por Michelle la atracción romántica y sexual que él sentía. Puede que su amor por ella, al igual que el que sentía por Keiji o incluso él mismo, fuese de un tipo fraternal, o más bien paternal. Pero aun así los dos la querían y anhelaban lo mismo para ella. Que estuviese bien y que fuese feliz.

\- _Me alegro tanto de que hayas aparecido en su vida_\- le dijo repentinamente.

Tras darle un apretón en el hombro se acercó saludar a Joseph, que charlaba con el resto de sus amigos en la puerta. Akari se quedó unos pasos por detrás, estático, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremecía de emoción, y al mismo tiempo, con cierto nerviosismo. Miró hacia Shokichi escrutándole, buscando pistas bajo su sonrisa radiante, pero no las encontró. En ese momento tuvo la sensación de que su amigo sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever.

\- ¡Akari!- Joseph le saludó con la mano y se acercó a él con un par de zancadas, empujándole hacia el resto de sus amigos, animándole a unirse a ellos - ¿Ya has deseado suerte a tu chica?

\- No es mi….- replicó. No obstante la sonrisa socarrona de Joseph y la mirada astuta de Shokichi le hicieron detenerse. Daba igual lo que dijese, ya tenían una idea en la cabeza de la cual no conseguiría que se deshiciesen. Suspiró- …Sí, ya le he deseado suerte.

\- Entonces si no esperamos a nadie más ya podemos ir yendo a sentarnos- el hombre le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y sonrió ¿por qué todos le golpeaban la espalda? ¡Qué manía!- He conseguido asientos en la primera fila para que no nos perdamos ningún detalle- le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él, uniéndose a Shokichi, que lideraba la marcha y le había lanzado una pregunta que Akari no llegó a escuchar.

Akari los siguió, con Keiji caminando a su lado. Su amigo se mantuvo en silencio y lo agradeció, tenía la cabeza en sus cosas y aunque no eran particularmente importantes, no le apetecía tener que cortar de golpe y porrazo su corriente de pensamiento. Miró hacia Joseph de nuevo, no sabía si es que le tenía muy bien engañado o es que realmente se encontraba mejor, pero realmente le daba la sensación de que estaba volviendo a ser el hombre alegre, teatrero y ególatra que conoció meses atrás. Eso sí, con ciertas correcciones a determinados rasgos de su carácter que más valía que dejase enterrados y olvidados. Además de en aquella ocasión que habían quedado para hablar de Michelle y terminar de aclarar la situación entre ellos, se habían visto alguna vez más. A los dos les venía bien, y pese a que en ocasiones el ambiente entre ellos era tenso y algo incómodo, habían aprendido a tolerarse y comprenderse, y Akari lo consideraba como un amigo. Aun así el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho a Michelle a lo largo de los años y a él en los últimos meses, seguía vívido en su mente, y sentía que nunca sería capaz de perdonarle del todo aunque ya no existieran rencores entre ellos, o más bien, aunque estos estuviesen enterrados. Del mismo modo, era consciente de que el sentimiento de posesividad que Joseph tenía sobre Michelle seguía ahí, y que el resentimiento era recíproco. Pero los dos se estaban esforzando, tanto por ellos mismos como por la mujer que los dos amaban.

Detrás de ellos, caminaban Alex y Marcos, que observaban a su alrededor extasiados. Hasta Alex, que estaba acostumbrado a jugar en estadios, parecía sorprendido y entusiasmado con las instalaciones del polideportivo. Al fin y al cabo, él jugaba para un equipo local que en ocasiones hasta llegaba a utilizar los campos de los parques o los institutos a falta de uno decente en el municipio donde les dejase jugar. A sus oídos llegaban también los comentarios que hacían al respecto de los luchadores que se iban topando. Aunque sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención no pudo evitar tensarse al escucharles preguntarse en alto si Michelle sería capaz de aguantar el tipo ante hombretones como los que estaban viendo. Akari saltó como un resorte y se giró hacia ellos, iracundo, dispuesto a explicarles las veces que hiciese falta que Michelle era capaz de eso y más. No obstante, Keiji pareció estar bastante despierto y tras posarle una mano en el brazo para tranquilizarle empezó a explicarles a sus amigos la trayectoria como luchadora de la mujer. Akari decidió desconectar aunque le llegaban palabras sueltas, para centrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Precisamente conforme él y Shokichi iban a los vestuarios y el chaval había manifestado que le preocupaba que hubiera más mujeres cambiándose en ellos, le había explicado que por culpa de su peso a Michelle no le permitían competir en las modalidades femeninas. Tras mucho tiempo intentando conseguir que pudiese competir, habían hecho una excepción y la dieron permiso para participar en la categoría masculina correspondiente a su peso. Pese a las dudas y críticas iniciales por la inmensa mayoría tanto de luchadores, como de managers, familiares y aficionados, finalmente tras verla en acción había conseguido callar muchas bocas, y los detractores que seguían atacándola, tenían una relevancia mucho menor de lo que ellos creían.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando notó a alguien agarrándole del antebrazo y tirando de él, cada vez con más insistencia hasta el punto de hacerle incluso algo de daño. Al mirar hacia su izquierda se topó con que Keiji le agarraba con fuerza, mirando con estupor a un punto indeterminado por delante de ellos. Agitó el brazo intentando librarse de él sin lograrlo, y su amigo empezó a apretarle con fuerza hasta que finalmente giró la cara hacia él y boqueó un par de veces. Akari no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. Ajenos a ello, Joseph y Shokichi seguían andando por delante de ellos, mientras que Marcos y Alex se habían entretenido con algo y estaban unos metros por detrás. Finalmente Keiji le soltó, y le dio un par de golpes en el pecho con el dorso de la mano. Akari, que empezaba a estar bastante molesto, abrió la boca para preguntarle qué pasaba cuando, al girarse, la vio. En el mismo pasillo que ellos, acercándose peligrosamente hacia dónde estaban, con un par de personas que no conocían de nada allí estaba…Xi. En todo su esplendor, riéndose y caminando con decisión. Akari soltó una exclamación entre la sorpresa y el horror que hizo que Joseph y Shokichi se girasen hacia ellos con curiosidad. Intentó disimular con una risilla nerviosa e instó a Keiji a hacer lo mismo, fracasando estrepitosamente.

\- Me meo- soltó Akari a modo de reflejo- ¿Dónde está el baño?

\- Hay uno en este pasillo- indicó Shokichi señalando en dirección a una desviación que había a su derecha – Pero justo en la entrada del pabellón donde es la competición hay otro, así que ya puedes ir a ese.

\- ¡No!- exclamó. Miró en dirección a Xi, que cada vez estaba más cerca. Joseph y Shokichi lo miraron con extrañeza, y Marcos y Alex se acercaron preguntando si ocurría algo- Me-me meo MUCHO. Es por aquí ¿no?- Shokichi asintió algo confundido- Pues id yendo, ahora vamos.

\- ¿Vamos?- cuestionó Joseph- ¿Con quién vas a ir al..

\- ¡Vamos, Keiji!

El susodicho se dejó arrastrar por él pasillo adelante sin decir nada ante las atónicas miradas de sus amigos, que lejos de seguir caminando se quedaron observándolos conforme se alejaban. Pese a que su intención inicial era simplemente alejarse sin más, en vista de que sus amigos no les quitaban ojo no le quedó más remedio que buscar ansiosamente con la mirada el cartel que indicaba dónde estaba el baño y empujar a Keiji al interior colándose tras él.

\- _¿Qué hace aquí?-_ preguntó Akari con cierta histeria. Keiji, por su parte, parecía aún demasiado anonadado como para responder- _¿Crees que nos habrá visto?_

\- _Estoy muerto_\- Keiji se tapó la cara con las manos- _Como Shokichi la vea y se dé cuenta de quién es, estoy muerto. _

\- _¿A qué ha venido?_\- prosiguió Akari dando vueltas por el baño sin realmente escuchar a Keiji- _¿Qué hacemos si nos ha visto?_

_\- Me voy a casa_\- dijo Keiji con determinación pero la mirada perdida- _¿Crees que cabré por la ventana del baño?_\- eso hizo reaccionar a Akari, que se acercó a su amigo y le apoyó las manos en los hombros.

\- _No, no, no, tranquilo Keiji. No te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar solo. Además_…- miró hacia la diminuta ventana que se abría en la parte alta de la pared- _…tú por ahí no cabes- _se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Aun así, Akari fue capaz de escuchar a Keiji tragar saliva con nerviosismo - _¿Tan grave es que Shokichi la descubra?_

\- _Akari, sabe lo del día de San Valentín y que Amelia me dio bombones…TODO, que Xi estaba allí también_\- se pasó la mano por el pelo- _Sabe hasta que es súper protectora con Amelia y que me da algo de miedo ¿te imaginas lo que puede ocurrir si se llegan a conocer?-_ no pudo evitar compadecer a su amigo. Si ya lidiar con Shokichi era difícil, y lidiar con Xi también, tratar con los dos a la vez se podía convertir en una tarea imposible- _Prefiero no saberlo_\- Keiji negó con pavor marcado en el rostro.

\- _Bueno, vamos a tranquilizarnos, no creo que nos haya visto-_ dijo Akari para calmar tanto a su amigo como a él mismo- _No miró hacia nosotros ¿verdad? Y si nos hubiese visto ya nos habría saludado._

\- _¿Y si reconoce a alguien?_

\- _¿A quién va a reconocer?- _pese a que intentaba hacer creer a Keiji que estaba exagerando, esa idea también rondaba por la mente de Akari. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si ella, Marcos y Alex intercambiaban aunque fuese tan sólo un par de palabras, en seguida congeniarían y se solidarizarían para meterse con él

_\- A nadie, lo sé- _Keiji resopló y se pasó las manos por el pelo con cierta desesperación_\- ¿qué hacemos?_

Akari se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que podían hacer, y la idea de huir tal y como Keiji había querido hacer en un principio le resultaba cada vez más atractiva. Tenía algo claro, no podían dejar que les viese. De hacerlo, no dudaría en acercarse a saludar con su habitual efusividad y seguro que acababa dejándolos en evidencia de una forma u otra. Se rascó la nuca con indecisión, quizás si esperaban en el baño el tiempo suficiente y luego iban corriendo hacia el pabellón y se sentaban rápido, conseguirían huir de ella. No podía ser tan difícil, ahí había mucha gente y ellos pasaban bastante desapercibidos ¿no? Miró hacia Keiji y llegó incluso a dolerle la intensidad de su pelo rojizo, y además recordó que su amigo era campeón mundial y estaban en un lugar plagado de aficionados al deporte y con altas probabilidades de que alguien le reconociese. No, definitivamente no pasarían desapercibidos.

\- _Podemos esperar un rato aquí para ver si se va. No creo que ella tenga asientos en primera fila como nosotros ¿no? Si vamos corriendo a sentarnos puede que no nos vea_\- sugirió Akari, Keiji lo miró sin mucho convencimiento pero acabo asintiendo.

_\- Lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí_

\- _Ha venido a ver a Michelle_\- soltó Akari no siendo muy consciente de lo que decía, no se percató hasta ese momento de que esa sería probablemente la razón por la cual estaba allí_\- ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?_

_\- Puede que se lo haya dicho Amelia_

_\- Es probable, sí- _consultó el reloj de su teléfono móvil. Ya llevaban un par de minutos en el baño así que con mucho cuidado se asomó a la puerta para ver si la localizaba_\- Ya no veo a los demás, puede que hayan ido a sentarse_\- informó a Keiji volviendo a entrar en el baño- _Podríamos aprovechar para irnos_

_\- ¿Y si nos ve y nos sigue hasta nuestros asientos?-_ ante la pregunta de su amigo Akari se congeló, no había pensado en esa posibilidad- _Creo que será mejor esperar otro poco._

_\- Sí, tienes razón. Lo que menos necesito es que nos localice, tenemos que impedirlo a toda costa._

\- _Como sea, pero…-_ Keiji lo miró con cierta curiosidad- _¿A ti por qué te preocupa tanto?_

\- _¿Tú sabes lo que puede significar para mi prestigio que me llame "culo melocotón" delante de Marcos y Alex? ¿¡Delante de Joseph!?-_ Akari se pasó las manos por el pelo- _Además seguro que Shokichi la interroga sobre lo que Michelle y yo hacemos en el gimnasio._

\- _¿Y qué hacéis en el gimnasio que no pueda contar?-_ preguntó Keiji con total sinceridad y enarcando una ceja con extrañeza. Akari empezó a enrojecer y se vio obligado a darse la vuelta y disimular asomándose otra vez a la puerta para que Keiji no le viese-_ ¿Akari?_

_\- N-nada, es que seguro que Shokichi lo malinterpreta todo lo que le diga- _respondió con la boca pequeña y carraspeó- _Sigo sin verla, quizás ya se haya ido_\- cambió de tema al instante- _¿Vamos?_

Keiji, aún algo dudoso, optó por asomarse también a la puerta del baño. Tras unos segundos en los que estuvo analizando los alrededores, Akari le vio entrar de nuevo en el baño y asentir con decisión. Salieron de allí en dirección al pabellón, que por suerte Keiji sabía dónde estaba porque ya había estado en ese polideportivo antes y no tuvieron que pararse a buscarlo, de hacerlo, tan sólo aumentarían sus probabilidades de toparse con Xi. Prácticamente corriendo y pegados a la pared como si se encontrasen en una misión de infiltración, consiguiendo precisamente lo contrario de lo que pretendían pues llamaron más la atención que otra cosa, acabaron llegando al pabellón. Entraron buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, y a lo lejos vieron a Joseph, que estaba de pie apoyado en el respaldo de uno de los asientos y que en cuanto los localizó les saludó con un gesto con la mano y una de sus sonrisas. Efectivamente estaban en primera fila así que caminaron hacia ellos mirando a su alrededor con cierta histeria, intentando localizar a Xi.

\- No voy a preguntar qué os pasa porque no me vais a responder- les dijo Joseph en cuanto llegaron a su altura- Pero tened claro que voy a investigar la razón tras vuestro comportamiento

Keiji y Akari no dijeron nada, se limitaron a tomar asiento sin abrir la boca, sabiendo que no había palabra que pudiesen decir en su defensa. El pabellón se fue llenando de público mientras Shokichi y Joseph les ponían al día sobre cómo funcionaban las competiciones de lucha. No obstante Akari sólo recibía la información a medias pues estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su alrededor buscando a Xi para así poder evitarla. Alex, sentado a su lado, llegó a preguntarle si estaba bien ante lo cual él respondió que estaba nervioso por ver a Michelle competir. Tenía la sensación de que a su amigo no le había convencido su excusa, peor no quiso darle más vueltas. Diversos combates a los que apenas prestó atención transcurrieron ante ellos. El resto de sus amigos parecían totalmente inmersos en la competición, y algunos como Marcos llegaron a animar a gritos a luchadores que ni siquiera conocían por razones como llevar un traje verde o tener un nombre divertido. Su estado de desconexión con lo que le rodeaba se alargó hasta que la voz de Shokichi anunciando que ya le tocaba a Michelle mientras le agitaba del brazo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Efectivamente, junto al ring y cargando con una toalla y una cantimplora, se veía a Eva bastante perdida buscando a su alrededor con cara de susto. Marcos, ni corto ni perezoso, se incorporó en el asiento y la llamó a voces, saludándola agitando los dos brazos en el aire y provocando que tanto él como Keiji se encogiesen en sus asientos y se tapasen la cara con las manos. Como Xi le escuchase y mirase hacia allí los reconocería al instante. Shokichi y Alex, entre los cuales estaba sentado, miraron a Akari con curiosidad al ver su reacción.

Afortunadamente en ese momento todas las atenciones se desviaron hacia el ring, en el cual Michelle hizo aparición. Akari se quedó congelado en el sitio, olvidándose por un momento de sus amigos, de Xi y de la inquisitiva mirada de Joseph. Ahí estaba, espectacular, impresionante, enfundada en una malla tan ceñida que casi parecía una segunda piel. Marcaba todas sus curvas al milímetro hasta tal punto que Akari llegó a preguntarse si en realidad estaba vestida o si simplemente se había pintado la piel de gris y azul celeste simulando que llevaba ropa. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose algo culpable por mirarla así y por sexualizarla de esa manera. Pero no podía evitarlo. En su mente se imaginaba a sí mismo en los vestuarios tras la competición, agarrando ese culo que la licra estaba definiendo a la perfección y jugando con el dobladillo de las mallas para asegurarse de si realmente eran tal o un muy conseguido _body painting_. Pese a lo ocupada que estaba su mente pudo oír a su lado un par de resoplidos, y al girarse hacia el origen se topó con que Alex tenía los ojos clavados en Michelle, la estaba devorando con la mirada de forma casi literal y murmuró "joder" por lo bajo paseando sus pupilas por ella. Y se sintió incómodo. No porque creyese que nadie más debería mirarla, no porque pensase que debería estar a cubierto para que nadie más se percatase de su belleza, sino porque al verle se dio cuenta de que la miraba de la misma manera que sus fans hacían con él y que tan poco le gustaba. Y al estudiar su alrededor vio a muchos otros hombres con la misma mirada lasciva posada en ella. La sensación que tenía era la de estar ofreciendo un trozo de carne a un grupo de animales hambrientos que no dudarían en hacer lo que fuese con al de ser los primeros en probar bocado. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad le golpeó el estómago. Él también la había mirado así, seguro que también la había hecho sentirse incómoda

En ese momento, Michelle se giró en su dirección, y tras cruzar la mirada con él le dedicó una sonrisa y un leve saludo con la cabeza. Respondió al instante haciéndole un gesto con la mano. No sabía cómo lo conseguía, pero cuando estaba comiéndose la cabeza con algo le bastaba una de sus sonrisas para hacerle sentirse mejor al instante.

\- Joder tío- le empezó a decir Alex entre susurros y sin quitarle ojo de encima a Michelle- Lo siento, pero tu chica me pone muchísimo- Akari se quedó un instante mudo, sin saber qué decir y mirando de soslayo a su amigo pese a que su atención estaba depositada en Eva y Michelle, que charlaban en un lateral del ring.

\- No es "mi" chica…no es la chica de nadie.

\- No seas tiquismiquis- Alex chascó la lengua- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, tío. Te gusta a ti y no sé si debería decirte esto por respeto, pero es que…joder. JO-DER.

\- ¿Por respeto a quién?- Alex le señaló con la mano y Akari frunció el ceño con extrañeza- ¿Por?

\- Pues…- Alex intercambió la mirada entre él y ella durante un momento y pareció quedarse en blanco un instante- En mi cabeza sonaba todo muy claro pero la verdad es que ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo explicarlo.

\- Si te da reparo mirarla así o hacer ese tipo de comentarios debería ser por respeto a ella, no a mí. Yo no pinto nada. Las disculpas deberías pedírselas a Michelle.

\- Supongo que…¿tienes razón?- Alex se mostraba confuso y se pasó la mano por el pelo, devolviendo su mirada a Michelle un instante.

Parecía que iba a añadir algo, pero la aparición del otro luchador en el ring hizo que Marcos empezase a gritar. Justo en ese momento cuando Akari iba a echar una ojeada al hombre contra el que Michelle se enfrentaría, sintió la mano de Shokichi en su hombro dándole un apretón y al mirarle se topó con que le dedicaba una sonrisa orgullosa que no tenía idea de a qué se debía.

Al mirar hacia el ring, por un momento sintió su corazón paralizarse. El hombre al otro lado era grande, muy grande, y parecía cabreado. No dudaba para nada de las habilidades de Michelle, se había enfrentado a ella en el gimnasio y era consciente de que a alguien como él podría darle una paliza de espanto si quisiera. Y realmente creía que saldría victoriosa. Pero al ver al mastodonte frente a ella la idea de que podría hacerse daño de alguna forma u otra le taladró la cabeza y le hizo agarrarse a sus pantalones con nerviosismo. Quería mandarla palabras de ánimo, bajar al lateral del ring tal y como estaba Eva para poder recoger sus gafas o dejarle la toalla para que se secase el sudor en los descansos. Pero sobre todo, lo que quería era poder estar más cerca de ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- _En el próximo combate, baja tú al ring_\- le dijo en voz baja Shokichi.

\- _¿Eh? No hace falta, estoy bien aquí_\- agitó las manos con una negación_\- No es necesario, de verdad. Además, no creo que me dejen._

_\- Si lo pide ella, sí_\- le sonrió señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Michelle, que estaba en el centro del tapiz colocándose frente a su adversario- _Y te aseguro que ella no te va a decir que no. _

Asintió intentando no evidenciar lo emocionado que se sentía realmente al presentársele esa oportunidad y devolvió su mirada a Michelle. El combate estaba a punto de empezar, y tanto el árbitro como el cronometrista, el juez y el presidente del tapiz ya estaban en sus puestos. En ese momento y desde el otro lado de las gradas, una persona vociferando "¡guapa!" seguida de un silbido hizo que todos, incluidos jueces y árbitro, mirasen en esa dirección. Akari vio por el rabillo del ojo a Michelle cubrirse los oídos ante el molesto sonido, y cuando alzó la mirada hacia la procedencia de la voz, su reacción primaria fue agacharse en el asiento y agachar la cabeza. La que había gritado era Xi, que estaba de pie y había vuelto a silbar. Miró de refilón a su derecha y se topó a Keiji en una situación similar a la suya. No había que ser muy listo para atar cabos y tenía la sensación de que sus amigos ya estaban haciéndolo. Sólo esperaba que Xi no le viese. De hacerlo estaba seguro de que le llamaría "culo melocotón" a voces desde el otro lado del pabellón. Por fortuna el pitido del silbato del árbitro anunció el inicio del combate, y para su alivio, la atención de todos los presentes volvió al ring.

Al igual que los anteriores, fue breve. Tres periodos de dos minutos, con 3 segundos de descanso entre ellos, que a momentos se hicieron eternos para Akari y a ratos le resultaron demasiado rápidos. Pese a reconocer alguna de las técnicas que Michelle utilizaba cuando hacían _sparring_ en el gimnasio y a que Shokichi le daba explicaciones entre susurros, no fue capaz de entender cómo se había desarrollado todo. El árbitro y el juez señalaban puntos que a Akari no le quedaba claro cómo se conseguían. Había movimientos en los cuales no estaba seguro de cuál era el vencedor y cual el vencido, y el no poder verle la cara a Michelle, cuyo cuerpo se perdía enredado en el del hombre enfrentándose a ella, le estaba poniendo nerviosísimo. Si no la veía no sabía si se estaba haciendo daño o no, y podía notar cierta angustia empezando a acumularse en su cuerpo. Tras un periodo ganado por ella, por superioridad técnica, otro ganado por su adversario por puntos y el último en el cual ella se llevó la victoria por esta misma razón, Michelle salió victoriosa del combate arrancando un aplauso entusiasmado de Shokichi. Akari se contuvo para no bajar corriendo hacia el ring y darla un abrazo para felicitarla. En lugar de ello tuvo que conformarse con que, tras ponerse las gafas que Eva le estaba guardando, le dirigiese una sonrisa y un símbolo de victoria que él no dudó en replicar.

Los combates siguieron desarrollándose, y acabó llegando el turno de la siguiente ronda, en la cual los vencedores de la primera debían enfrentarse entre ellos para así poder decidir quiénes pasarían a las semifinales. En los laterales del ring, se situaban los luchadores acompañados de sus entrenadores, preparadores físicos y managers. Michelle, a la cual sólo le hacía compañía Eva, bebía de su cantimplora preparándose para el siguiente combate, y Akari no podía quitarle ojo de encima. La propuesta que le había hecho Shokichi, de ser él quien estuviese a su lado, retumbaba en su cabeza, y se moría de ganas de pedirle al hombre si podían ir ya. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo en alto, y además, le daba algo de reparo que Xi pudiese verles a él o Keiji si se hacía notar demasiado.

\- Akari, vamos a bajar a ver a Michelle, que todavía le queda un poco hasta su próximo combate.- Shokichi se incorporó al igual que Joseph, que aprovechó para estirar la espalda con una elegancia que Akari no había visto siquiera en los más recatados felinos.

Keiji asintió, aún hecho una bola en su asiento y sin atreverse a moverse mucho. Alex y Marcos parecían demasiado ocupados comentando cosas sobre los combates como para percatarse de nada y Akari… miró a Joseph y Shokichi con cierta envidia. También quería ir a ver a Michelle pero dudaba que dejasen que bajase mucha gente, además, tampoco es como si le hubiesen ofrecido unirse. Quizás si preguntaba…

\- ¿Akari? ¿No vienes?- la voz de Joseph interrumpió sus pensamientos y se quedó mirándolo con cierta confusión. Se señaló a sí mismo cuestionándole, y con un suspiro, Shokichi le agarró del brazo haciéndole levantarse del asiento.

-Vamos, que te está esperando- le dijo el hombre – Deja ahí la chaqueta, ya la recogerás luego.

Obedeció y dejó la chaqueta en su asiento, pidiéndole a Alex que se la vigilase. En cuanto miró hacia Michelle se topó con que Shokichi no le estaba mintiendo. Ella le estaba mirando, expectante, con una sonrisa asomada a sus labios. Puede que no se lo dijese de viva voz y ni siquiera con un gesto con la mano. Pero al cruzarse sus ojos lo tuvo claro, le estaba diciendo claramente "ven aquí", y vaya que si iría.

Caminando detrás de Shokichi para intentar que Xi no le localizase, llegaron a la parte baja del ring y tras un intercambio de palabras con un par de personas que parecían conocer a Shokichi, les dejaron pasar a la zona en la cual se repartían los luchadores alrededor del ring, y acudieron al instante al encuentro de Michelle. Ella y Eva, estaban sentadas charlando y en cuanto les vieron acercarse se incorporaron comentando algo entre ellas. Akari, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos sintiéndose aun algo avergonzado de sus uñas. Iba a felicitarla por su victoria, pero Shokichi fue más rápido y empezó a vitorearla en cuando llegaron a su altura, ella visiblemente incómoda, intentó hacerle callar con nulo éxito. Sólo pareció calmarse cuando Joseph le dio la enhorabuena por la ejecución de alguno de sus movimientos, conversación a la cual Shokichi no tardó en unirse. Akari se sintió desplazado. La tenía frente a él, impresionante dentro de esas ajustadas mallas y preciosa pese a su cara roja del esfuerzo, el sudor y el cansancio. Y pese a que podría tocarla con tan sólo alargar el brazo y a que ella le dedicaba miradas de refilón, la sentía lejos. Sí, debía reconocerlo, se había decepcionado algo por no haber sido el primero en felicitarla.

\- Te la están acaparando- escuchó a su lado. Sintió a Eva apoyándose en él, mirándole con una sonrisa algo triste

\- Un poco- respondió con un suspiro

\- Toma- le tendió la toalla que había llevado encima desde que la vieron en el lateral del ring- Cuando la dejen tranquila la necesitará

\- Gracias- respondió él dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a Michelle. Sus ojos se cruzaron, y en los de ella pudo ver cierta expresión de disculpa acompañada de un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia Shokichi y Joseph- ¿Tú que tal estás?- ante la pregunta, Eva lo miró mostrándose algo afligida. Sin pensárselo siguiera la rodeó los hombros y la dio un pequeño abrazo

\- No lo sé muy bien la verdad- se colocó el pelo y con un gesto con la cabeza señaló a Michelle- Ahora que estoy con ella, mejor- suspiró- Pero cuando llegue a la residencia…

\- Bueno, ahora estás aquí, con nosotros- le recordó dando un pequeño tirón de ella al verla cabizbaja- Y si al volver en la residencia te encuentras mal, nos avisas, y nos pintamos las uñas otra vez o lo que haga falta- sacó la mano del bolsillo y se la enseñó- Necesito que alguien me retoque este desastre, que yo no soy capaz.

En ese momento la oyó reírse un poco y una ligera sensación de victoria le sacó una sonrisa sincera. Se había asustado muchísimo al verla llegar a su casa el viernes en tal mal estado, y haría lo posible porque no llegase a tocar fondo de nuevo.

\- Tú lo que quieres es ponerte un esmalte granate – le dijo refiriéndose al comentario que le había hecho Michelle antes en los vestuarios.

\- No te voy a decir que no- le siguió el juego haciéndose el interesante

La conversación sobre técnicas de lucha libre de sus amigos parecía estar llegando a su fin y cuando Akari miró hacia ellos le dio la sensación de que Michelle estaba un poco más cerca de él que al inicio de la misma. Se preguntó si era impresión suya o realmente ella habría estado acercándose poco a poco hacia donde él y Eva estaban. Fuera como fuese, asintiendo con simulado interés se giró en su dirección, se quitó las gafas poniéndoselas a él en la cabeza y cogió la toalla de entre sus manos dejando que sus dedos se rozasen quizás más de lo que correspondía. Michelle se secó la cara y dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros, ante lo cual Akari cogió las gafas que tenía de la cabeza con ambas manos y las mantuvo a la altura de la cara de ella. Michelle, ni corta ni perezosa, posó con suavidad sus dedos sobre los de él ayudándole a ponérselas. Durante ese instante, sólo tuvo ojos para ella, y sus miradas se cruzaron diciéndose sin necesidad de hablar las ganas que tenían el uno del otro. Cuando por fin se vio capaz de apartar la mirada de ella descubrió que a su espalda Shokichi los observaba con total atención, mientras que Joseph apartó la mirada y pareció fijarla en un punto indeterminado del público.

\- ¿No vas a darme la enhorabuena?- le dijo ella con un tono burlón, haciéndole percatarse de que no había abierto la boca para decirle nada desde que habían bajado al ring.

\- Sí, sí, claro- Akari se pasó la mano por la nuca, algo avergonzado- Felicidades por tu victoria, has estado impresionante.

\- Gracias- sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y él quiso decirle que más tarde la felicitaría como correspondía y ella debió captarlo, pues entrecerró ligeramente los ojos con cierta picardía

\- Creo que deberíamos ir subiendo ¿verdad, Joe?- les interrumpió de repente la voz de Shokichi.

\- Sí- el aludido consultó el reloj de su muñeca, aunque daba la impresión de que ni siquiera había leído realmente la hora- Dentro de poco empezará la siguiente ronda de combates y querría ir a acicalarme antes.

Akari los miró con decepción. Sólo le había dado tiempo a intercambiar un par de palabras con Michelle y le sabían a muy poco. Ella tampoco parecía muy contenta con la idea, y arrugó la nariz con disgusto mientras golpeaba levemente con uno de sus pies en el suelo. Chascó la lengua y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Esperaba con mucha ilusión ese día, pero ésta se iba desinflando conforme sus posibilidades de pasar un rato a solas con Michelle disminuían. Por mucho que fuese a llevarle luego los chupa-chups una vez finalizase la competición estaba seguro de que seguiría sintiendo esa misma desazón. No podría disfrutar del tiempo con ella tal y como le habría gustado. Intentaría centrarse en ese _White day_ que pasarían juntos dentro de un par de semanas para animarse. Resignado, iba a echar a andar tras Shokichi cuando una mano en su brazo le detuvo. Esperando encontrarse a Michelle, se giró para toparse con Eva, que estaba tendiendo hacia él una cantimplora.

\- Quédate tú, yo voy a ver a Marcos y Alex

\- Pero…- Akari miró hacia Eva y a continuación hacia Shokichi y Joseph, todos parecían estar presionándole para que se quedase con Michelle. Al girarse hacia la susodicha esta parecía expectante y asintió de forma casi imperceptible- Vale sí…- musitó algo indeciso- Sí, me quedo. Ve con ellos tienen ganas de ver qué tal estás- finalizó con mucha más determinación que segundos atrás.

\- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Shokichi dando una palmada- Os dejamos solos ya- guiñó un ojo y se rio por lo bajo tapándose la boca con la mano, como si fuese el responsable de alguna travesura.

Joseph ya había empezado a caminar de vuelta a las gradas, pero Shokichi miró con una sonrisa amable a Eva ofreciéndola que se agarrase a su codo mientras la llamaba "señorita" con un tono similar al de un caballero anticuado. Tras mirar a Michelle como cuestionándole si debía aceptar y recibir una sentimiento de esta, se agarró del brazo del hombre, que empezó a hablarla en cuanto la tuvo a su lado sobre alguna tontería, pues no tardaron en escucharla soltar una risita. Michelle le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le animó a que lo acompañase en las sillas en la que estaba sentada con Eva con anterioridad. Se dejó caer en una de ellas y él no tardo en acomodarse a su lado. Aprovechando los reposabrazos de las mismas Michelle extendió la toalla que llevaba a los hombros sobre ellos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente un instante.

\- Akari- murmuró con la boca pequeña – Mete la mano debajo- hizo un gesto hacia la toalla y, pese a lo extraño de la petición de Michelle, obedeció. Al hacerlo, se topó con que bajo el tejido rizado se encontraba una de las manos de ella. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había entrelazado los dedos con los suyos y le estaba sujetando- Tenía ganas de tocarte- reconoció con las mejillas arreboladas no sólo a causa del combate y mirándolo con cierta vergüenza.

\- Yo también- admitió con una sonrisa que no pudo controlar.

Apretó la mano de Michelle en la de él, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz. Tanto, que hasta osó alargar su mano libre hasta el hombro de la mujer, metiendo uno de sus dedos debajo del tirante de su malla simulando que lo estaba colocando. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, cuestionándole si pasaba algo sin siquiera hablar.

\- Es que es tan ajustado que hasta parece que lo llevas pintado encima

\- Exagerado

\- En serio, me está costando mucho no mirarte constantemente….ahí.

\- Ahí ¿dónde?- le chinchó, tirando un par de veces de su mano, aun oculta bajo la toalla- ¿El culo o las tetas?

\- ¡Michelle!- sintió su cara ponerse roja. No obstante y pese a la vergüenza que sentía reconociéndolo, se atrevió a mirarla directamente a la cara y habló- Bueno, ahora estás sentada así que sólo me queda una opción- ella lo miró con grata sorpresa, probablemente porque no se imaginaba que fuese a responder tan sinceramente- Pero la verdad es que te estaba mirando todo el cuerpo, me gustas entera.

\- Bobo- murmuró, acariciándole la mano con los dedos- No me digas eso que me dan ganas de besarte, y aquí no puedo.

Él sí que tenía ganas de besarla, y de abrazarla, y de pasear las manos por su cuerpo por encima y por debajo de la ajustada licra de sus mallas. Contuvo el impulso de inclinarse hacia ella y posar los labios en su mejilla a cambio de acercar su pierna a la suya y dejar que sus rodillas se rozasen. Había sido muy idiota cuando semanas atrás, antes de que empezase esa nueva faceta de su relación que tan feliz le hacía, pensaba con que se conformaría con poder besarla aunque fuese tan sólo una vez. La deseaba ahora más incluso que entonces, y tras haberla saboreado y haberla tenido entre sus manos, ansiaba aún más el poder repetirlo y el poder probar nuevas formas de demostrarle su cariño. Le resultaba adictiva, y aunque podía vivir sin ella, la anhelaba cuando no estaba a su lado, y cada vez que tenía una pequeña ración de ella, quería más y más. No le bastaba observarla de lejos y aprovechar las distracciones ajenas para algún roce ocasional, notaba que sus encuentros a solas, ya de por si escasos, se le hacían demasiado cortos y no le satisfacían del todo. Deseaba poder estar con ella sin restricciones y no como en su actual situación, en la cual ni siquiera podían hablar libremente por miedo a ser escuchados.

El árbitro anunció que en el siguiente combate le tocaba participar a ella, y tras un último apretón en la mano, le dio las gafas de las que se deshizo y se levantó haciendo algún calentamiento, subiéndose al ring de un salto a continuación. Le indicó que se acercase con sus cosas al lateral mientras el otro luchador también se preparaba. Akari no tenía mucha idea de lo que tenía qué hacer, pero por lo que había estado viendo antes en el resto de personas en su situación simplemente le tocaba observar, darle a Michelle lo que le pidiese y avisar si veía algo raro. Parecía fácil, excepto por un factor fundamental. Desde ahí vería en primer plano el combate, y con ello las técnicas para retenerla que utilizaría su rival. Y no estaba muy seguro de querer ver eso. No si eso implicaba que la vería pasándolo mal o recibiendo dolor. El silbato sonó y el combate empezó, y al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones, Akari intentó seguirlo sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando ante sus ojos. Se movió de un lado a otro del lateral del ring durante los dos minutos del primer periodo y para cuando el árbitro anunció el final del mismo, no entendía por qué el rival de Michelle tenía más puntos que ella, saliendo por tanto victorioso en ese primer periodo.

\- Joder, mierda- musitó Michelle conforme se acercó al lateral del ring en el descanso de 30 segundos hasta el siguiente periodo- Es bueno.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al verla masajearse un hombro.

Ella asintió y le miró desde arriba, reflexionó un momento y se agachó frente a él, aceptando la toalla que le tendía. Tras pasársela por la cara se la devolvió y antes de levantarse, le posó la mano en la cabeza, acariciándole un par de veces con la yema de los dedos enterrados en su pelo.

\- Y ahora estoy mejor- se incorporó y resopló- Voy a machacarle- se giró hacia él y sonrió con decisión- Va por ti.

Y fue dicho y hecho. En cuanto puso el pie en el tapiz y el silbato sonó de nuevo se abalanzó sobre su rival y tras un forcejeo y cuando parecía que él ya la tenía de nuevo, Michelle invirtió las tornas y tras hacer a su oponente prácticamente volar por encima de ella, lo llevó contra el suelo, bloqueando sus movimientos y haciendo de los omóplatos del hombre se pegasen al tapiz. Un pitido del silbato acompañado de una ronda de aplausos del público anunció lo inesperado. Michelle había conseguido mantener la espalda de su adversario contra el suelo el tiempo suficiente como para obtener la victoria del combate sin necesidad de disputar el siguiente periodo, independientemente de las puntuaciones. Alzando los brazos ante la ovación del público y con una sonrisa de satisfacción bajó del ring de un salto. De nuevo quiso abrazarla y por la forma en la cual ella se inclinó hacia él dedujo que Michelle también quería. Pero no era adecuado, así que se conformaron con chocar las palmas en el aire y aprovechar ese momento para sujetarse un instante de las manos. Ya celebrarían la victoria adecuadamente cuando se quedasen a solas.

Shokichi, desde las gradas, no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Si ya esa mañana estaba convencido de que algo había pasado entre ellos en ese instante podía confirmarlo y hasta pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. No sabía cómo llamarían esos a su relación, pero si bien a otros quizás podrían llegar a engañarlos a él no. Michelle y Akari eran pareja. Ya daban esa impresión desde hacía un tiempo, más específicamente desde el inicio del año; pero el comportamiento que había visto en los últimos días y más aún, desde que habían llegado al polideportivo, lo dejaba claro para él. No sabía decir exactamente el qué: si la forma en la que se miraban como diciéndose todo, si esa complicidad más evidente que nunca, si la confianza que veía repentinamente en Akari alrededor de ella, si la forma en la cual los dos sonreían al estar juntos y la manera en la cual sus cuerpos tendían a atraerse como imanes al estar en la misma habitación…o quizás fuese todo junto. Pero eran pareja, lo tenía clarísimo.

Echó un vistazo a su derecha, descubriendo a Joseph mirando también a Akari y Michelle, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus puños cerrados. Podía imaginarse lo doloroso que era para él verlos así y sospechaba que estaba reuniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad para no mandarlo todo a la mierda. No, Joseph no tenía razón alguna para enfadarse, no después de lo reprochable que había sido su actitud. Pero los sentimientos muchas veces eran incontrolables y el resentimiento nunca era un buen aliado. Por otra parte Keiji llevaba hecho una bola en el asiento prácticamente desde que Akari y él habían vuelto del baño. Si bien a su otro amigo parecían habérsele parado los males desde que había visto a Michelle en el ring, cosa que apoyaba su teoría de que eran pareja, Keiji seguía histérico, buscando algo o a alguien a su alrededor. Por la forma en la cual tanto él como Akari se habían parapetado tras los asientos al escuchar a una mujer vocear "guapa" a Michelle era evidente que estaba todo de alguna forma relacionado pero…incluso si la conocían ¿por qué esa necesidad de huir de ella? ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿El que se escondiesen al oírla fue mera coincidencia? Fuera como fuese, no dejaba de resultarle gracioso ver a Keiji encogido en su asiento, con la sudadera abrochada hasta arriba y la capucha puesta incluso con el calor que hacía en el pabellón. Al preguntarle por qué la llevaba había emitido una respuesta que sonó más como un gruñido y de la que no entendieron ni una pizca, pero lo dejaron estar.

Eva, a su lado, ocupaba el asiento en el que antes había estado Akari y tenía la cazadora del chico en las rodillas. No había que ser especialmente perspicaz para percatarse de que no estaba en su mejor momento, su sonrisa era más triste, la mirada de sus ojos melancólica, las ojeras se marcaban más de lo habitual en su piel pálida y cuando creía que nadie la miraba se sumía en sus pensamientos, cabizbaja y moviendo las manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo. No obstante, había llegado a ver una sonrisa real en ella. En cuanto llegaron a las gradas, Marcos y Alex la recibieron con vítores, y mientras el menor de ellos trataba de llamar su atención desesperadamente para enseñarse lo bonitas que tenía aún las uñas y un vídeo que tenía en el teléfono de Max haciendo un nuevo truco; Alex la dio un abrazo que la dejó un poco descolocada al principio pero que aceptó rápidamente. Desde entonces estaban continuamente llamándola que si "Eva mira esta foto", que si "Eva mira que mallas más raras lleva ese", que si "Eva sabes qué me paso el viernes en clase". Puede que la estuviesen aturullando un poco, pero cuando lo hacían, al menos su mirada triste no lo era tanto. Shokichi no sabía que era lo que le ocurría exactamente, y Michelle se había negado a darle más detalles además de los que ya sabían. Pero si ataba cabos llegaba a una conclusión clara, de una forma u otra el estado depresivo de Eva estaba relacionado Adolf, más que nada, porque la caída de ambos había sido conjunta. Conforme más hundido estaba Adolf, más parecía estarlo la joven, y era por todos de sobra conocido que eran más de uno y de dos los desplantes que le había dado en el laboratorio.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Adolf. Cada vez que pensaba en él se le ponía la carne de gallina. Lo conocía desde hacía años, pero sin duda nunca o había visto tan demacrado como recientemente. Era como una carcasa vacía, cada vez más avejentada, que se dedicaba a hacer las cosas por inercia. Y lo peor es que no sabían siquiera qué le pasaba. Todo eran elucubraciones, suposiciones y sospechas, pero no tenían más. Y a él era imposible preguntarle. Ya no sólo es que hubiese creado un muro a su alrededor no permitiéndoles conocer lo que realmente le ocurría, es que directamente no les dejaba ni acercarse a él para un simple saludo. Rehuía a todo el mundo, se encerraba en su despacho y en los laboratorios, y podían pasar días sin que nadie lo viese en el departamento. Era sabido por todos que estaba allí, pues se veía en su coche en el aparcamiento, en las muestras etiquetadas por él que iban amontonándose en el laboratorio, y la luz que a veces se colaba bajo la rendija de su puerta. Pero era la viva imagen de un fantasma. De algo que todo el mundo sabe que está ahí por algo que dejan, pero que nadie ha visto. De algo que parece vivo pero está muerto. De algo que aunque sabe que está muerto, se ve obligado a vagar por este mundo porque aún tiene obligaciones que cumplir. Era doloroso ver así a cualquier persona, pero lo era aún más cuando esa persona se trata de un amigo al que aprecias. No es fácil ver a alguien a quien quieres consumiéndose ante tus ojos mientras tú no puedes hacer nada.

Shokichi sospechaba si bien no todo, sí parte de lo que podía ser el problema. Al igual que lo sospechaban Michelle y Joseph con quien había tratado el tema en multitud de ocasiones. Que el tema era su familia era algo obvio. Incluso aunque no dijese nada al respecto, la progresiva desaparición de todo recuerdo de su mujer y su hija de su despacho era una evidencia demasiado obvia. La supuesta razón que Michelle y Joseph esgrimían, y de la cual estaban totalmente convencidos, hacía que se le pusiesen los pelos de punta. Durante un tiempo se empeñó en negárselo a sí mismo. Había estado en casa de Adolf multitud de veces, Rose siempre había sido muy agradable con él y su amigo la amaba con locura, al igual que a Dana. No podía imaginarse a esa mujer que le recibía con una sonrisa cuando iba a visitarles y que siempre parecía dispuesta a invitarle a comer o cenar con ellos, y a dejarle participar de las celebraciones en familia, fuese una adúltera. No podía creerse que Rose hubiera traicionado así la confianza de Adolf, hasta el punto de que la niña que él se había desvivido por criar, en realidad no llevase su sangre. Incluso aunque esos ojos marrones le hubieran hecho sentirse algo incómodo más de una vez, había decidido obviarlo al igual que había hecho Adolf. Pero la realidad los estaba golpeando a ambos. La realidad los había azotado a todos no dejando títere con cabeza.

Aprovechando que el segundo combate de Michelle acababa de concluir, sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono para comprobar si tenía mensajes o llamadas. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Akari dándole la toalla a Michelle para que se secase el sudor, para a continuación volver a los asientos que ocupaban en el lateral. A su aguda vista no pudo escapar la manera en la cual la mano del chico se apoyó en la parte baja de la espalda mientras caminaban, y la forma en la que ella se apoyó en él pese a no necesitarlo. Disimulando una sonrisa abrió sus conversaciones de _whatsapp_, descubriendo con cierta decepción que nadie le había escrito. Revisando sus chats se topó con que la última vez que se comunicó con Adolf por esa vía había sido semanas atrás. Pese a que le había enviado multitud de mensajes interesándose por su estado le había dejado como "leído" sin contestar a ninguno de ellos. De hecho si lo pensaba hacía mucho que no hablaba con él por ningún medio, ya que ni siquiera le abría la puerta del despacho cuando iba a verle. Fingía no estar independientemente de las veces que llamase, y si se lo cruzaba por el pasillo le rehuía, contestando con monosílabos si no le quedaba otra opción. Suspiró bloqueando el terminal, y conforme lo iba a devolver a su bolsillo un grito rompiendo el aire estuvo a punto de hacer que se le cayese al suelo del susto.

\- ¡Holaaaaa, culo melocotón!

Desde el otro lado de las gradas, la misma mujer que gritó a Michelle se había puesto de pie y agitaba los brazos saludando a alguien con efusividad. Keiji soltó un quejido por lo bajo y se hizo aún más pequeño en su sitio, a este paso acabaría colándose en el hueco entre el respaldo y el asiento. Eva se cubrió la boca con la mano y empezó a reírse por lo bajo, al contrario de Marcos y Alex, que expresaron la gracia que les hacía el mote de forma bastante más escandalosa.

\- ¿Quién coño se llama "culo melocotón"?- se carcajeó Marcos sujetándose la barriga.

\- No sé, tío ¿alguien con el culo muy peludo?- sugirió Alex enjugándose una lágrima fruto de la risa. Shokichi debía reconocer que le estaban contagiando y empezaba a costarle disimular la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en los labios.

\- O suave y rosita- siguió Marcos-Como el de un bebé- más y más risas se fueron uniendo a las iniciales de sus amigos y aunque no se extendieron por todo el pabellón, sí que quedó patente que eran más de una y de dos las personas a las cuales les había hecho gracia el nombre

\- No sé quién será ese tal "culo-melocotón", pero no me gustaría ser él en este momento- la frase de Alex, provocó que la risa de Eva se intensificase-¿Eva?

\- Nada, nada- alcanzó a decir entre carcajadas, negando con la cabeza- Es que me hace gracia.

\- ¿Keiji? ¿Ocurre algo?- al escuchar a Joseph preguntando se giró, a tiempo de vez a su amigo encasquetarse aún más la capucha, no dejando que se le viese el pelo ni la cara.

\- ¿La conoces?- probó suerte Shokichi.

Su amigo abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza y Joseph y Shokichi se miraron entre ellos. No necesitaron palabras para decirse lo que pensaban. Definitivamente, Keiji la conocía, y probablemente sería ella de quien Akari y él estaban huyendo desde que había ido al baño antes de dirigirse al pabellón. En ese momento algo hizo _click_ en la cabeza de ambos. Si esa mujer había llamado antes guapa a Michelle, y Keiji parecía conocerla, entonces "culo-melocotón era"…Efectivamente, en cuando Shokichi dirigió la mirada a Akari y Michelle, pudo ver a este cubriéndose la cara y con las mejillas de un rojo intenso. Joseph hizo el amago de abrir la boca y parecía que iba a gritar algo, pero Shokichi le detuvo.

\- Joe, no, que ya bastante vergüenza está pasando

\- Pero es que es TAN tentador, Shokichi.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no querrás avergonzar también a Michelle ¿verdad?

\- Eres bueno, eres muy bueno- le reconoció cruzándose de brazos y acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento.

Shokichi mostró una sonrisa satisfecha e hizo un amago de reverencia que se cortó en cuanto se anunció que le tocaba de nuevo combatir a Michelle. Si ganaba este combate pasaría a las finales, y de no hacerlo quedaría eliminada. Realmente no esperaba que llegase muy lejos, no porque no confiase en ella, sino porque mientras que Michelle llevaba meses sin competir y sin un preparador físico de su disciplina al estar centrada en su doctorado, para muchos de los presentes era competición amistosa no era más que un mero calentamiento para las que se iban a desarrollar de forma oficial durante los próximos meses. Con el corazón en un puño, no le quitó ojo al ring, pero en esta ocasión no pudo ser. La falta de entrenamiento, el cansancio y lo que parecía un hombro resentido habían hecho mella en Michelle, y tras perder los dos primeros periodos por puntos, quedó eliminada. Hizo el amago de incorporarse para ir a animarla. Sabía que aunque no tuviese muchas expectativas puestas en esa competición, el haber perdido sería un golpe para el orgullo de la mujer. No obstante en cuanto la vio junto a Akari supo que no era necesario, ninguno de los presentes podría darle más y mejor consuelo que él. Tras darles un tiempo, animó a Eva a que bajase de nuevo al ring para acompañar a Michelle a los vestuarios. Y como si se hubieran leído la mente, en ese momento Akari se separó de ella, topándose en su camino de vuelta a las gradas con la otra chica. En cuando llegó a su lado, Akari se dejó caer en el asiento chascando la lengua y no le quitó ojo ni a Michelle ni a Eva hasta que desaparecieron en dirección a los vestuarios.

\- ¿Se lo ha tomado muy mal?- le preguntó, provocando también que Joseph y Keiji se interesasen. Marcos y Alex, pese a estar atentos, parecían más distraídos con el nuevo combate que iba a empezar, y aunque los escuchaban tenían sus ojos ya posados en el tapiz donde los luchadores se estaban posicionando

\- Bueno, sí- suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza a contrapelo- Pero lo que más me preocupa es que se ha hecho daño en un hombro. Decía que no era nada pero…

\- Sí, pero es muy bruta- le dio un par de golpes leves con el dorso de la mano en el pecho, intentándolo animar- Dale tiempo para que se duche y descanse un poco y vamos a verla a los vestuarios ¿te parece bien?

\- Sí- asintió fervientemente- ¡Claro que sí!- eso pareció animarle lo suficiente como para que sonriese de oreja a oreja

\- Y así le puedes dar esos _chupa chups_

Dicho y hecho. Tras algún combate más y algo de charla con sus amigos, éstos se quedaron viendo las finales de la competición y Akari y Shokichi dejaron el pabellón atrás, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios de mujeres. El camino se hizo breve pese a las ganas de ver a Michelle que tenían los dos, y en un instante estuvieron frente a la puerta, intentando decidir quién llamaba y pedía permiso para entrar. Estaban discutiéndolo cuando una voz desde el interior les hizo pasar. Como era de esperar Michelle les había escuchado y cansada de esperar les pidió que entrasen. Se notaba que acababa de salir de la ducha, pues aún tenía el pelo calado y goteaba en algunas partes pese a que se lo estaba secando un poco con una toalla. Además su piel aún estaba enrojecida y de la zona de las duchas se veía salir algo de vapor. Eva, sentada en el mismo banco que cuando fueron a verlas la otra vez, tenía en la mano un bote de crema antiinflamatoria. Resultaba evidente para qué era, teniendo en cuenta que Michelle estaba masajeándose un hombro y siseó al girarlo en determinada posición.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien?- se apresuró en preguntar Akari, quitándole a Shokichi las palabras de la boca. Aun así, el hombre sonrió

\- Sí, Akari – respondió, no obstante, haciendo una ligera mueca al mover el brazo- Sólo está algo resentido

\- ¿Te vas a poner la crema?- ella puso cara de hastío pero asintió- Bien, eso está bien. Tienes que cuidarte.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Akari, Shelly

\- Y ahora el otro ¡pero qué cansinos sois! – bufó y empezó a recoger sus cosas para meterlas en la bolsa de deporte

\- Nos preocupas – dijo Akari con total seriedad- Mucho.

\- Lo sé- los miró a los dos con derrotismo- Gracias. Pero no me deis la lata, Eva ya tiene la crema ¿veis?

\- Sí, ya me dio que se la iba a poner después de ducharse- Eva salió en defensa de su amiga, enseñándoles el bote de crema que Akari se apresuró en coger, como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente era lo que decían.

\- Además aquí el médico soy yo- les recordó- Sé perfectamente cómo tratar esto.

\- ¿Y lo otro que tal lo llevas?- preguntó Shokichi intentando cambiar de tema, ella lo miró con la ceja enarcada, sin entender- El no haber ganado- no se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra "perder" delante de Michelle, y menos aún en un momento así.

\- Pues jode- reconoció arrugando la nariz – Pero llevo meses sin entrenar, así que prefiero no darle más vueltas.

Shokichi y Akari se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa cómplice. Ambos sabían de sobra lo mal que le había sentado a Michelle perder, pero no serían ellos quien avivasen el fuego. Era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Sin previo aviso se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo, como al inicio y final de cada una de las competiciones a las cuales había ido con ella desde que la conocía. Era de los pocos momentos en los cuales ella se dejaba abrazar por él sin poner pegas. Pese a que para Eva y Akari fuese imperceptible, para Shokichi fue evidente que se acurrucó un poco más de lo normal en él, como siempre pasaba cuando perdía. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Akari con los ojos clavados en ella, apretando el bote con una mano y cerrando en un puño la otra. Le daba la impresión de que él también quería abrazarla, y una corazonada le decía que mientras Eva y él estuviesen allí, no lo haría.

\- Bueno, yo me voy- anunció separándose de Michelle- Eva, Marcos quería comentarte una cosa ¿vienes un momento?

\- Eh…ah sí, claro – se incorporó y ni corta ni perezosa le dejó a Akari algunas de las cosas de Michelle en las manos. – Toma, Akari- Le dirigió una mirada cómplice, había captado el mensaje y ambos tenían la misma idea, conseguir dejarlos a solas.

\- Si no os importa yo me quedo- dijo Akari con decisión mostrándoles el bote de crema- Alguien tiene que extender esto

Shokichi se rio por lo bajo, no necesitaba ninguna justificación de Akari, su intención era dejarlos solos desde el principio. Tras las pertinentes despedidas y decidir que se verían en la salida una vez acabase la competición, Shokichi volvió a ofrecerle el brazo a Eva para caminar, la cual lo aceptó con gusto. Conforme salían, Shokichi se giró ligeramente para mirar a la pareja una última vez. Por la manera en la cual se devoraban con los ojos, tuvo claro que ahora que los dejaban sin compañía no se iban a dedicar precisamente a jugar al parchís. Mientras volvían al pabellón, Shokichi sacó el teléfono del bolsillo con nerviosismo, ya no le cabía duda alguna. Con algo de torpeza al utilizar el dispositivo con tal sólo una mano y mientras caminaba, abrió la conversación que tenía con Donatello, con el cual hablaba muy a mundo, y se dispuso a escribir. Habría pagado ver la reacción de su amigo en el momento en el que leyese su mensaje, pero lamentablemente no le quedaba otra que imaginárselo al no estar presente.

_Ay, ay, ay, no se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que la niña tiene novio._

Guardó el teléfono y esperó, puede que con ese sencillo mensaje desatase el caos, pero desde luego iba a ser un caos muy divertido.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Akari tan sólo fue capaz de esperar unos segundos desde que sus amigos se fueron, antes de acortar la escasa distancia entre él y Michelle y abrazarla. La apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza y sólo aflojó ligeramente su agarre para poder acariciarla la espalda con la palma de la mano mientras se mantenían acurrucados el uno en el otro. Aprovechando que no tenía las gafas puestas al estar recién salida de la ducha, Michelle se acomodó en el hombro de Akari, apoyando la cara en el hueco de su cuello y dejando que su aliento acariciase su piel, provocando que el chico se estremeciese. Él, que mantenía la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en la de ella, se incorporó un instante, lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso en el nacimiento del pelo, al oírla suspirar.

\- Te voy a mojar con el pelo- murmuró, no obstante no parecía muy dispuesta a separarse de él.

\- ¿Y crees que me importa? Como si me dejas empapado- para confirmarlo la atrajo más contra él y apoyó la cara sobre la melena humedecida de Michelle. Le gustaba tanto abrazarla y olía tan bien que podría estar así durante horas y no se cansaría.

\- No quiero dejarte empapado- refunfuñó por lo bajo, provocando que Akari soltase una leve risa.

\- Y no lo estás haciendo, mira- con mucha fuerza de voluntad la hizo separarse un poco de él, lo justo para enseñarle que simplemente tenía la camiseta un poco húmeda en la parte donde ella estaba apoyada. Michelle arrugó la nariz en un mohín y lo miró enfurruñada, no parecía nada convencida con el haberle mojado – No pasa nada, me quedo aquí hasta que se seque y ya está

En cuanto dijo eso la expresión de Michelle cambió a una sonrisa algo traviesa, así que él aprovechó para agarrarle ambos lados de la cara con las manos y acercarse a ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios que no llegó a prolongarse mucho. Tras ello, la abrazó de nuevo y esta vez Michelle se acomodó por completo en él, olvidándose de su pelo mojado y dejándose mimar, así que Akari no dudó en hacerlo y la estrujó, posando besos rápidos por su cabeza y su cara hasta que llegó a su cuello, donde se acurrucó mientras la abrazaba. Pudo sentir que los brazos de Michelle, que le rodeaban del tronco, se estrechaban a su alrededor, y ella misma le dio un rápido beso en el hombro antes de acomodarse de nuevo en él.

\- Es un asco- dijo ella de repente, sin separarse lo más mínimo de él. Akari levantó un poco la cabeza para poder escucharla mejor- La competición, digo. No venía con intención de ganar, sabía que no iba a hacerlo pero….me jode perder, y me jode que me joda perder.

\- A nadie le gusta perder

\- No es eso, Akari- suspiró- Es que pese a que sabía que no iba a ganar, y venía convencida de ello, me he llevado una decepción enorme. Y no debería ser así. Y las excusas como no tener entrenador personal o haberlo dejado de lado por el doctorado me saben a poco…me siento decepcionada conmigo misma.

\- Pues no deberías, has estado impresionante- la oyó chascar la lengua con poco convencimiento, y apretó un poco más el abrazo- Michelle, es normal que estés frustrada. Aunque quisieras convencerte de que no ibas a ganar tenías puestas ciertas expectativas en esto, y a eso hay que añadirle que eres muy exigente contigo misma.

\- Supongo…- en ese momento se reacomodó en él, y pudo sentirla tensarse entre sus brazos repentinamente, intentando contener un quejido.

\- Vamos a ver ese hombro, que te está doliendo.

La oyó chascar la lengua, pero no opuso resistencia y tras unos segundos más abrazados finalmente de separó de él. Se había quitado ya las mallas que había utilizado para combatir, las cuales parecían estar en una pequeña bolsa de plástico junto al bolso de deporte que Michelle había llevado. En su lugar llevaba la misma camiseta de tirantes y pantalones deportivos ceñidos que le había visto la primera vez que había ido al vestuario. También le hacían un culo impresionante, y no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en él mientras Michelle recogía alguna de sus cosas. Cogió el bote de crema antinflamatoria que había dejado posado en el banco para poder abrazarla, y a punto estuvo de aplastarlo por completo al ver como Michelle, sin previo aviso, se deshacía de su camiseta de tirantes blanca mostrándose ante él en sujetador.

\- ¡Mi-mi-ch…!- tartamudeó. Se obligó a tomar aire y tragar saliva- ¡Michelle!- ella se giró hacia él, enarcando una ceja y mirándolo con cara de no entender a qué venía tanto alboroto.

\- Me tendrás que poder poner la crema ¿no?

\- Sí, pero, pero…- se sintió enrojecer, y no podía apartar la mirada de sus generosos pechos, que le parecían más apetecibles que nunca apretados en la sencilla prenda interior de color lila de la cual se desharía con gusto si ella se lo pidiese.

\- Pero nada…ya me has visto así, no sé a qué viene tanto alboroto- pese a que su voz sonó convencida, en la forma en la cual apartó la mirada hacia un lateral y se rascó la mejilla, Akari supo que se sentía algo avergonzada- Imagina que es un biquini o algo

\- ¡Aunque fuese un biquini sigues estando igual de buena!- exclamó, no dándose cuenta que no lo había pensado, sino dicho en voz alta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó mirándola, no teniendo muy claro si habría represalias o no. Para su alivio y pese a lo que pareció una inicial sorpresa, ella se echó a reír- ¡No te rías! Es verdad- se quejó, ella se acercó a él y sin previo aviso le dio un beso en la mejilla, separándose de él a continuación con una sonrisa.

\- Bobo- murmuró mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Además, teniendo en cuenta como estamos, me acabarás viendo así más veces, y también con menos ropa

Eso pareció ser demasiado hasta para ella, pues tras decirlo enrojeció y se dio la vuelta rápidamente carraspeando, sentándose en uno de los bancos del vestuario dándole la espalda. En los segundos que él tardó de procesar por completo la información, su cara fue calentándose hasta llegar el punto en el cual estaba convencido de que sería capaz de freír un huevo si se lo ponía en la frente. Le bullía la sangre, y una serie de imágenes no aptas para todos los públicos se agolparon en su cabeza sin orden ninguno, por lo que tuvo que obligarse a respirar profundamente un par de veces y a tragar saliva con dificultad para tranquilizarse. La miró de nuevo, y ante él se extendía su espalda desnuda, interrumpida tan sólo por la tira color lila de ese condenado sujetador del que tantas ganas tenía de deshacerse. Donde ésta perdía su nombre, la cinturilla de sus pantalones dibujaban una curva en su anatomía que le resultaba extremadamente atrayente. Y por si fuera poco, Michelle había inclinado la cabeza hacia delante, apartándose el pelo del cuello y dejando su apetitosa nuca al descubierto. Le estaba tentando mucho, muchísimo, tal y como anunciaba su entrepierna, que palpitaba y ardía de puro deseo carnal.

Se sentó a horcajadas en el banco tras ella, tomándose la libertad de pasear las palmas de las manos por su espalda antes siquiera de plantearse el empezar a ponerle crema en el hombro resentido. Necesitaba calmar las ansias que tenía de acariciarla, de recorrer su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos dejándose embriagar por la suavidad de su blanca piel que tantas ganas tenía de mordisquear. Por mucho que ella dijese no era como la vez que la había visto así en el despacho de Joseph. En aquel entonces no tenían tanta intimidad, ni tanta confianza, ni estaban a solas, ni podía permitirse el lujo de acariciarla como ahora. En aquel momento no tenía la más remota idea de que ella también le quería a él, y eso, lo cambiaba todo. Llevó las manos hasta cintura, dándole un apretón a cada lado de la misma con ellas y haciéndola estremecerse. Se adelantó un poco para acercarse a ella y tras depositar los labios en su nuca, fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta su hombro dolorido, logrando que Michelle se removiese en sus manos y que su piel se erizase. Se estaba excitando demasiado al ver que con tan sólo tocarla había conseguido que su respiración se entrecortase y que emitiese alguna exclamación de placer, por lo que se obligó a separarse de ella tras besarla una última vez en el hombro antes de abrir el bote de crema.

Michelle se apartó el tirante del sujetador para facilitarle la tarea y Akari empezó a extenderle la crema haciendo pequeños masajes y apretando en las zonas en las que ella le iba diciendo. Cada vez que se quejaba y aunque sabía de buena cuenta que en ocasiones los masajes tenían que doler, no podía evitar apartar las manos cada vez que daba la más mínima muestra de que la estaba haciendo daño. Puede que sonase muy cliché, pero probablemente le estaba doliendo más a él que a ella. Para cuando hubo terminado y le dijo que por el momento era suficiente no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarla por la espalda, dejando que ella se echase hacia atrás en el sitio pudiéndose de esa forma apoyar en su pecho. Se mantuvieron así un par de minutos, casi sin decirse nada, simplemente acurrucados el uno en el otro, con la excusa de dejar que la crema se absorbiese y actuase antes de volver a ponerse la camiseta.

Al recordar la anterior frase de Michelle, en la cual le decía que la vería así más veces e incluso con menos ropa, empezó a sentir que la excitación que se había obligado a enterrar para atender su hombro estaba volviendo a aflorar. Rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos con más fuerza y posó un beso en el hombro que no tenía resentido, provocando que ella ladease ligeramente la cabeza, ofreciéndole su cuello. Ni corto ni perezoso llevó la boca a la zona bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, dándole primero un pequeño beso que se fue intensificando hasta que se convirtió en un suave mordisco que hizo que Michelle se retorciese emitiendo un quejido. Sorprendiéndose al oírla se separó un momento de ella, ante lo cual Michelle frunció el ceño con descontento y se giró hacia él.

\- No te he dicho que pares.

\- Oh- se sorprendió un instante, y en cuando entendió el completo significado de sus palabras una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara- Oooooh- murmuró volviéndose a inclinar sobre su cuello

Y sin darla casi tiempo a retomar su posición dejó que sus dientes mordisqueasen de nuevo su sensible piel, haciéndola sisear y frotar su espalda contra él. Se sentía tremendamente poderoso al ver que era capaz de conseguir que Michelle se estremeciese entre sus brazos. Le costaba creerse que alguien como él fuese capaz de hacer sentir placer a alguien como ella. Pero ahí estaba la prueba fehaciente de ello, en su piel de gallina, su respiración agitada, sus gemidos amortiguados y sus pezones erectos, que se adivinaban a través de la tela de su sujetador lila. Deshizo el abrazo alrededor de su cintura para poder acariciar su cuerpo, y empezó a pasar las palmas de sus manos por sus caderas cubiertas por su ajustado pantalón deportivo y después por su barriga desnuda, todo ello sin dejar de besar y mordisquear su cuello mientras ella se frotaba contra él y él contra ella. Su pene erecto le empezaba a molestarle algo dentro del pantalón, pero tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas como para preocuparse de colocárselo.

Michelle aprovechó un momento que él separo la boca de su cuello para tomar aire, para girar su cabeza hacia atrás y así poder verle, y Akari no desaprovechó la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre sus labios y darla un beso profundo en el cual sus lenguas llegaron a tocarse, mientras que sus manos la apretaron de la cintura con cuidado y fueron subiendo por su cuerpo hasta posicionarse a ambos lados de sus costillas, justo por debajo de sus pechos. Se moría de ganas de subir las manos un poco más y poder agarrarla de esas tetas que llevaba meses deseando tocar, pero recordó lo ocurrido en su casa unos días atrás y la forma en la cual había perdido el control hasta no saber muy bien lo que hacía, y prefirió seguir acariciándola el abdomen y los costados, por mucho que ella le hubiera dicho que no le importaba que se las tocase. Tampoco es como si estuvieran en el mejor lugar para ello. Se separaron y se miraron un instante, con los ojos brillantes y deseándose mutuamente. Michelle se humedeció los labios y él la besó de nuevo, pero en lugar de seguir prolongándolo abandonó su boca y fue bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello otra vez, hasta morder con cierta fuerza en el punto en el cual su nuca y su hombro se juntaban. Eso la arrancó un gemido que contuvo mordiéndose a sí misma el dedo pulgar para evitar alzar la voz, lo que sólo consiguió excitarle aún más y que aprovechando que estaba sentado a horcajadas tras ella, se frotase contra su cuerpo dejando se su pene erecto y atrapado en sus pantalones, rozase la zona en la cual se juntaban la espalda y el culo de Michelle.

Esto, lejos de repelerla, debió de excitarla más a ella también, pues cuando dejó de morderla para empezar a besar con mimo la piel en la cual había marcado sus dientes, ella hizo algo que Akari no se esperaba para nada. Agarrándole de las manos hizo que las subiera por su cuerpo hasta llevárselas a sus pechos, que le instó a agarrar poniendo sus manos sobre las de él y apretando con insistencia. En ese momento se quedó totalmente paralizado y dejó incluso de besarle el cuello durante un instante. Eran las tetas de Michelle, estaba agarrando las tetas de Michelle, y ella no parecía estar muy a disgusto. Pero pese a la cantidad de veces que lo había deseado, la cantidad de veces que se lo había imaginado, y todos esos sueños y fantasías en los cuales ya no sólo acariciaba, sino que saboreaba y mordisqueaba esas tetas y pezones; en ese momento, se bloqueó. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo tenía que mover las manos, ni si la haría daño o no y ni siquiera si realmente tenía permiso para ello pese a que era ella la que le había puesto las manos ahí. Tragó saliva sin atreverse a moverse. Los pechos de Michelle eran grandes, y ocupaban sus manos enteras, que no eran capaces de cubrir toda su superficie. En sus palmas podía notar cómo se marcaban sus pezones a través del sujetador, y aunque las ganas de pellizcarlos suavemente eran imperiosas y en su mente hasta se dibujaba haciéndolo, no se sentía capaz ni de mover los dedos en ese momento.

\- Akari- murmuró, moviéndose contra él- Tócame- le pidió, mordiéndose el labio.

Joder. Sentía que iba a estallar. Su voz, casi suplicante y susurrante le estaba resultando extremadamente erótica. Le estaba prácticamente rogando que le diese placer y él cumpliría gustoso sus deseos si tuviese la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La sintió frotarse contra él de nuevo, rozando la parte baja de su espalda contra su miembro excitado, que se apretaba dentro de sus pantalones de tal forma que acabarían por reventar la cremallera de seguir así. Con algo de miedo tomó aire y apretó sus pechos ligeramente, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero necesitaba más, tanto por su propia excitación como por la de ella, y le aterrorizaba no estar a la altura.

\- Akari, cariño- la forma llena de ternura en la cual lo llamó le hicieron reaccionar, y la miró con una disculpa y las manos aún donde ella se las había dejado- Tranquilo, sólo son tetas.

No se vio capaz de decir nada. Quería pedir perdón, decirle que no eran sólo tetas, que eran sus tetas, y que quería darla placer y no sabía cómo. Quería decirla que la quería y que no estaba seguro de cómo seguir, pero al mismo tiempo le daba vergüenza reconocer su inexperiencia. Así que las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y acabó no diciendo nada mientras su mente trabajaba a máxima capacidad intentando buscar una solución a su incompetencia. Inesperadamente, Michelle volvió a agarrarle de las manos y pese a que durante una milésima de segundo Akari se convenció de que, harta de esperar, iba a hacer que la soltase ya a decirle que sería mejor que lo dejasen, entrelazó los dedos con él y le apretó las manos con cariño. Mientras aún le duraba la sorpresa, Michelle le llevó las manos hasta su boca y le besó varias veces en las palmas, en los nudillos y en los dedos, consiguiendo que se relajase contra ella y que aflojase la tensión de todos los músculos de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera se había percatado que mantenía contraídos de puros nervios. Ya más tranquilo, se inclinó sobre su cuello y frotó la nariz contra ella, acurrucándose en el hueco de su hombro. Michelle siguió sin soltarle las manos y se acomodó de nuevo contra su espalda, buscando su calor.

\- Vamos a probar otra vez ¿vale?- murmuró con cariño, acariciándole los dedos con los suyos. Akari se estremeció y asintió contra ella, algo avergonzado. Estaba más tranquilo y aunque la perspectiva de intentarlo de nuevo le animaba, el no estar seguro de si sería capaz o no le acongojó- Deja que te guíe

No se hizo de rogar y eso precisamente hizo, dejar que lo guiase. Ella volvió a bajarle las manos hasta sus pechos, haciendo que se las agarrase de nuevo y mantuvo las suyas sobre las de él. Esperó a que se sintiese cómodo sujetándola, y una vez lo consiguió le hizo apretar sus tetas ligeramente, lo que provocó que Akari se estremeciese. Le incitó a ello de nuevo, apretando sus manos sobre las de él y respondió masajeando otra vez sus pechos, que desde su posición a su espalda y pudiendo ver su escote por encima de su hombro, el estaban resultando extremadamente apetecibles. Le dejó que tomase él el control un momento, soltándole las manos para agarrarse a sus pantalones aprovechando que la rodeaba con las piernas, mientras Akari se recreaba, ya con más confianza, en sus tetas. Ahora que había conseguido dejarse llevar se sintió estúpido por haberse bloqueado. Los pechos de Michelle bajo sus manos le parecían perfectos y sentía como si instintivamente supiese lo que hacer. Tras tomarse un tiempo para acostumbrase a ella y su cuerpo, empezó a notar cómo sus manos, su mente y su entrepierna le pedían más, y tras mirar a Michelle pidiéndole permiso y recibir un asentimiento, se atrevió a acariciarle un pezón con el dedo pulgar. Le bastó ver sus ojos azules pidiéndole más para dejarse llevar por completo y olvidarse de las restricciones que se estaba poniendo a sí mismo.

Pellizcó con cuidado uno de los pezones, arrancando un leve gemido de su boca, lo que le animó a que se atreviese a repetir la acción con el otro. La sintió mover la cadera contra él y eso fue señal suficiente para lanzarse sobre su cuello, besarla, morderla e incluso lamerla, mientras que con sus manos seguía agarrando sus pechos, masajeándolos, pellizcando sus pezones con ansia, anhelando que el dulce sonido placentero que emitía de entre sus suaves labios rasgase sus oídos hasta grabarse en su cerebro. Pocas veces en su vida había escuchado algo que sonase tan bonito y que le provocase tanta satisfacción y placer. Su sangre bullía, sus manos ardían, y sentía que su cabeza estaba perdiendo el control. Agarró una de sus tetas dejando que sus dedos se colasen bajo la tela del sujetador discretamente. Ansiaba arrancárselo y dejar sus generosos pechos al descubierto, para poder admirarlos en todo su esplendor, para poder lamerlos y manosearlos sin restricciones.

No aguantándose más tiró del borde de la tela del sujetador sin llegar a quitárselo, lo justo para ver desde su posición su pecho desnudo y uno de sus pezones y areola, grandes y de un tono no muy oscuro, ligeramente rosados. Joder, tenía demasiadas ganas de metérselos en la boca pero se conformó con deslizar los dedos por debajo de la tela y acariciarlo, mientras jadeaba contra su cuello ansioso por más. Sintió como ella soltó una de las manos con la cual se estaba agarrando a sus pantalones y la llevó a su propia entrepierna. Michelle se estaba tocando, ahí, por algo que él le estaba haciendo…y no pudo soportarlo más. Con una agilidad que a él mismo le sorprendió, se levantó del banco dejándola anonadada y se inclinó frente a ella cogiéndola de los brazos y haciendo que los pusiese alrededor de su cuello.

\- Rodéame con las piernas- le pidió, y ella sin poner pegas, así lo hizo

Una vez consideró que estaba lo suficientemente agarrada a él, la llevó en volandas hasta la pared donde la apoyó para mantener mejor el equilibrio y la sujetó del culo para evitar que se cayese. Se miraron, ambos con la cara enrojecida, jadeantes, con los ojos brillantes y ansiosos por más, y se lanzaron los dos a la vez por la boca del otro. Michelle, como no queriendo que se alejase más, mientras se sujetaba alrededor de su cuello enredó los dedos en su pelo atrayéndole contra ella, ante lo cual él no puso ninguna pega. Aprovechó cuando ella se separó de él un momento para agarrarle el labio inferior entre los dientes, y la soltó tan sólo un instante para poder desabrocharse el pantalón dándole un respiro a su pene erecto, que empezaba a dolerle dentro de la recia tela de sus pantalones. Puede que no se atreviese a desnudarse más, pero al menos la licra de su ropa interior no le presionaba hasta hacerle daño como ocurría con sus vaqueros.

Ella lo miró humedeciéndose los labios. Akari era consciente de que Michelle ya se había dado cuenta de que se había desabrochado los pantalones y buscó en su mirada o en su rostro alguna señal de desagrado, pero no la encontró. Al contrario, parecía hambrienta y tras frotarse contra él, le besó. Por un momento Akari estuvo a punto de perder la fuerza de los brazos haciendo que se fuesen los dos al suelo. No se lo esperaba. Al estar agarrada a él rodeándole con las piernas sus sexos entraron directamente en contacto en cuando ella se movió contra él, e incluso a través de la tela de su bóxer y de las bragas y pantalones de Michelle, pudo notarlo. Estaba húmeda, por él, por lo que la estaba haciendo, y pudo notar como su miembro pareció tomar vida propia y se movió dentro de su ropa interior, ansioso por volverla a rozar. Aseguró su agarre en ella para cerciorarse de que no se irían al suelo y la ayudó a acomodarse mejor contra la pared antes de besarla otra vez. Apretó sus glúteos, que tenía entre las manos y la mordió el labio, haciéndola sisear. No sabía qué le resultaba más, si bonita o erótica, o ambas cosas. Pero tenerla entre sus brazos, con el pelo humedecido y desordenado, apoyada contra una pared; jadeante, enrojecida y mojada por él…era demasiado. Se sentía tremendamente poderoso en ese momento

Ninguno de los dos tuvo muy claro quién empezó, pero mientras se besaban empezaron a mover sus caderas en uno contra el otro, dejando de sus partes más íntimas se tocasen a través de la tela. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, erráticas, acompasándose a ratos para cambiar de ritmo segundos después al verse interrumpidas por algún beso, algún gemido o la necesidad de morderse los labios o el uno al otro. Akari sentía que la entrepierna le iba a estallar, y las ganas de poder sacar su miembro del calzoncillo y poder agarrarlo para calmar esa sensación ardiente y palpitante eran muchas, pero no era el momento. Además, la respiración de Michelle se había hecho más entrecortada, sus gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes y aunque sus manos cada vez se agarraban con las fuerza a su pelo y a su cabeza, sentía que los brazos alrededor de su cuello ya no tenían tanta fuerza. Y lo mismo ocurría con sus piernas, que amenazaban con resbalarse por lo que la reposicionó en sus brazos para darle más estabilidad a ambos. Le besó con ansias y al separarse de él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo que prácticamente le rompió por dentro de la forma más literal posible.

\- A..A..Akari- murmuró entre jadeos. Su aliento, caliente y húmedo, acarició su piel haciéndole estremecerse- Voy a….- gimió- …voy a tener un orgasmo

Se quedó helado. Sintió que la situación le sobrepasó y que estaba en una realidad paralela y ya no sabía cómo seguir. Pero en cuanto se detuvo, sintió a Michelle agarrarse a él con aún más fuerza y prácticamente le embistió con su cuerpo pese a que era él quien la tenía en brazos.

\- No pares- le exigió en un susurro- Ni se te ocurra.

Así que no lo hizo. Se recompuso como pudo envalentonándose con la idea de estaba consiguiendo provocarle placer hasta tal punto que iba a llegar al clímax, y empezó a besarla el cuello con avidez, agarrándola de los glúteos con más fuerza y frotándose contra su sexo arrancándole un nuevo gemido. Eso le animó, y se lo tomó como un reto. Quería hacer que tuviese un orgasmo, quería que se derritiese de placer en sus brazos, y quería ser él el causante de ellos. Era algo con lo que había fantaseado cientos de veces en los últimos meses, y ahora que estaba a punto de conseguirlo no podía echarse atrás. El pensar en ello, consiguió encender sus sentidos, y se deshizo de sus inseguridades el tiempo suficiente como para abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla, apretarla, rozarla, morderla y saborearla lo suficiente para que finalmente llegase a dar un par de espasmos entre sus brazos, conteniendo un gemido mordiéndole en el hombro para no armar tanto escándalo. Probablemente tendría la marca de los dientes de Michelle en la piel durante días, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

El cuerpo de Michelle se relajó de golpe así que con cuidado la dejó en el suelo, abrazándola y dándola un beso en la frente. No se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había hecho que Michelle tuviera un orgasmo, por él. Y ahí estaba. Enrojecida, despeinada, con las piernas temblorosas y apoyada en él con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, y una sonrisa en la cara. Y estaba condenadamente preciosa. Recostó la cara en su pecho y él aprovechó para seguir abrazándola un poco más, dejándola que se recuperase, acariciándole la cabeza e intentando él también recomponerse del estallido de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

\- Michelle, te quiero…mucho- susurró en su pelo, manteniendo la boca pegada a su cabeza. Ella, que no parecía muy animada a hablar, se agarró de su camiseta con fuerza, acurrucándose en él sin llegar a mirarle a la cara.

Una voz metálica anunciando por megafonía que el torneo había llegado a su fin hizo que ella finalmente se atreviese a mirarle. Parecía profundamente avergonzada, aunque la sensación general que percibía de ella es que estaba feliz, extraordinariamente feliz ¿a eso se referirían sus amigos cuando hablaban de tener cara de haber follado? No pudiéndose reprimir, la agarró de la cara y se agachó, dándole un pico en los labios y apoyando la frente en la de ella. Los dos sabían que estaban en un vestuario, que sus amigos probablemente ya les estarían esperando, y que se harían toda clase de preguntas teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaban tardando, pero los dos necesitaban asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir antes de poder enfrentarse a ellos con una excusa creíble.

Mientras ella se vestía y terminaba de recoger sus cosas, él aprovechó para intentar calmarse. Estaba tremendamente excitado y necesitaba aliviarse, pero era consciente que ya no era el momento para ello. Tendría que esperar a llegar a su casa, encontrar una excusa para irse a su cuarto a solas, y utilizar las bellas imágenes que acababa de vivir para aliviar su calentón. Se volvió a abrochar los pantalones con el pulso temblándole, no terminándose de creer lo que había hecho. El peso de lo ocurrido entre él y Michelle estaba cayendo sobre él en ese momento y aunque se encontraba radiante de felicidad, tenía cierto miedo al pensar en lo que vendría de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué implicaría eso en su aún no definida relación? ¿Seguirían igual? ¿Eran novios? ¿No lo eran? ¿Eran amantes, amigos, amigovios? Fueran lo que fuese había algo que tenía claro, quería repetir algo como eso, y no se conformaría con tan sólo una vez más.

\- Akari…- le llamó acercándose a él. Alzó la cabeza y la vio feliz, con las mejillas sonrosadas, ya algo más peinada y sonriéndole con total sinceridad. Se había puesto las gafas y se las colocó con un dedo por el puente mientras le miraba. Joder, era una maldita preciosidad- Eres increíble

Y sin previo aviso, atrapó sus labios en los suyos, besándole con ganas y tirando de él hacia abajo apoyándole la mano en la nuca. Cuando se separaron, él se sentía algo obnubilado y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su pulso todavía temblaba un poco y ella lo cogió de las manos, acariciándole. Le dedicó una mirada firme pero llena de cariño, sentía que le estaba leyendo como un libro abierto y que era capaz de saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, pase lo que pase yo te voy a seguir queriendo.

\- Y yo…- musitó, al verse sin palabras para decir nada coherente.

Y en ese momento no le pudo importar menos lo que fuesen, o qué nombre ponerle a su relación. Al igual que una rosa seguiría oliendo bien con otro nombre, lo que había entre ellos seguiría siendo igual de intenso independiente de cómo lo llamasen. El cariño, la confianza, el apoyo mutuo… todo ello estaría allí ya fuesen amigos, novios o amantes.

\- Además…- añadió ella, cortando su corriente de pensamiento- No es como si hubieras hecho algo malo- enrojeció, aun sujetando sus manos y mirándole fijamente pese a su vergüenza- Ha sido muy bueno...- carraspeó- Creo que ha quedado claro

\- Eh…sí- murmuró, sintiendo su cara arder.

\- Quiero volver a hacerlo- clavó sus ojos en los de él- Quiero darte placer a ti- Akari sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, y le costó unos segundos ser capaz de articular palabra.

\- N-no hace falta Miche-mich-Micchan- quiso llevarse la mano a la frente para golpearse a sí mismo, pero ella seguía sujetándole. Se había puesto tan nervioso que había acabado mezclando su nombre con un honorífico japonés llamándola de una manera rarísima- No me debes nada por...bueno…eso.

\- Lo sé- le dijo con total convencimiento. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole- Pero me muero de ganas de ver qué cara pones cuando te dé placer.

Su entrepierna, que había conseguido calmarse, pareció tomar vida propia al oír las palabras de Michelle. Estaba demasiado colorado como para enrojecer más, pero durante unos segundos contuvo la respiración sin siquiera darse cuenta. Para cuando consiguió reaccionar, Michelle ya se había separado de él y le daba la espalda colgándose su bolsa de deporte al hombro. Su nuca y orejas estaban también rojas, estaba claro que a ella también le avergonzaba lo que acababa de decir

\- Tenemos que pensar una buena excusa para explicar por qué llevamos tanto tiempo aquí ¿se te ocurre algo?

\- Creo que ahora mismo no sé ni cómo me llamo- admitió

\- Te llamas Akari Hizamaru, tienes 21 años… ¿sigo?- le dijo con una sonrisa, él negó- Y hablando de nombres…- se colocó las gafas, mirando hacia un lateral- Eso de Micchan me ha gustado….es mono.

\- Oh, no ha sido a propósito, es que me puse nervioso y me lie- se pasó la mano por la nuca y la miró de refilón y juraría que en su cara pudo ver cierta decepción- Pero puedo llamarte así si te gusta.

\- No hace falta, es sólo que sonó mono y ya

\- No me molesta, a mí también me gusta

\- Da igual, Akari.

\- Micchan

\- Déjalo, anda.

\- ¡Micchan!

\- ¿Qué?- según se giró para mirarle plantó un rápido beso en sus labios que pareció pillarla totalmente por sorpresa, y mostró ante él una expresión algo tímida que no se esperaba ver.

\- ¿Te puedo llamar Micchan?

Ella asintió, y tras darse lo que sabían que sería su último beso en días, salieron del vestuario pensando en posibles excusas que dar a sus amigos. A Akari hasta estaba empezando a desear encontrarse con Xi para así poder justificar de alguna manera el que hubiesen tardado tanto, pero no llegaron ni a verla ni a escucharla en el corto trayecto de los vestuarios a la entrada donde todos le esperaban, mirándoles con sonrisas pícaras. Michelle, con una credibilidad que nadie pondría en duda, explicó que se había resentido el hombro en el combate y que le había pedido a él que le hiciese un masaje, pero que como no tenía mucha experiencia se habían retrasado un poco. Sólo se vio capaz de asentir, asombrado con lo verosímil que sonaba, tanto que hasta él mismo se lo empezaba a creer. No obstante pudo sentir sobre él dos miradas escrutándoles, una de ellas la de Shokichi, que mostraba una sonrisa ladina; y la otra la de Joseph, que parecía estar atravesándole. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que los dos sabían más de lo que dejaban entrever, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con la imagen de Michelle estremeciéndose de placer entre sus brazos como para preocuparse de nada más.

Por sugerencia de Shokichi, decidieron que era una buena ocasión para cenar por ahí todos juntos, y Joseph los acabó llevando a un local que le gustaba y donde decía que les tratarían bien. En el trayecto hasta el lugar, que hizo en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Michelle, su mente divagó sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde. Aprovechando que Keiji iba con Shokichi y que Marcos y Alex prácticamente habían secuestrado a Eva para ir en el coche con Joseph, aprovecharon su intimidad para mantenerse en uno de sus cómodos silencios. Akari se encontraba en una encrucijada, deseaba que la cena se prolongase lo máximo posible para así poder pasar más tiempo con Michelle, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que se acabase pronto para poder llegar a su casa, agarrar su miembro aún palpitante y aliviar la excitación que hacía bullir su sangre y arder su cuerpo.

La miró de refilón mientras pararon en un semáforo. Desde el coche de al lado Marcos saludaba a través de la ventanilla, poniendo caras pegado al cristal hasta que Alex le apartó de la ventana tirando de la capucha de su sudadera. Eva se reía cubriéndose la boca y tanto Akari como Michelle se sonrieron entre sí al verla. Por el retrovisor, pudo ver cómo detrás de ellos Shokichi charlaba animadamente sobre algo, mientras que Keiji enrojecía y apartaba la vista, cubriéndose la frente y parte de la cara con la mano sintiendo una más que obvia vergüenza. No era difícil saber de qué, o más bien quién, estaban hablando. Cuando devolvió los ojos a Michelle, descubrió que estaba mirándole. Puede que no lo fuese, no lo sabía, pero a él le parecía la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Y lo quería, a él. Y puede que su relación no fuese de cuento, ni de película de Hollywood, y puede que su relación ni siquiera tuviese nombre. Pero había algo que sí tenía. Tenía su cariño, su confianza…Tenían afinidad, respeto, empatía…Tenían la capacidad de entenderse sin palabras, de apoyarse sólo con la presencia de todo, de compartir todo lo que quisieran entre ellos sin miedo a sentirse juzgados. Tenían tanto, que lo normal era no tener nombre, pues una sola palabra no podía definir todo lo que había entre ellos


	99. El gen dominante

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ¡Hola! Gracias mil por comentar ^^. Ellos dos no serán los únicos a los que Xi va a hacer sufrir, poco a poco irá conociendo al resto de personajes y todo puede volverse muy divertido. ****Eva todavía no está bien, ni muchos menos, pero ya ha tocado fondo y una vez abajo sólo le queda subir. Será lento y difícil, pero poco a poco lo irá consiguiendo.  
****Y bueno en cuanto a Michelle y Akari, tuve dilema un buen rato sobre si hacer que llegasen tan lejos o no y finalmente dije FUCK THIS y acabaron llegando, especialmente ella ;P. Y los dos tienen muchas ganas de llegar aún más lejos, a ver si lo consiguen pronto porque van a acabar estallando XDD**

**Después de la fogosidad de los últimos capítulos, cambiamos de tercio para centrarnos de nuevo en Adolf. **

**Corren tiempos oscuros para Adolf. Los rumores en su departamento sobre su comportamiento y, sobre todo, su estado de salud se acercentan con el paso de los días, y no sin razón. Cerrado sobre su caparazón, apartando a los que intentan ayudarle, se ve sumido en la desesperación al ver que los pilares en los que ha basado su vida son mentira. **

**Por suerte, descubrirá que, por mucho que intente apartarles, quedan amigos a su lado que le ayudarán, le darán apoyo justo cuando más lo necesita y le harás descubrir que la palabra "familia" no es un término tan básico como nos han hecho creer siempre.**

**En el próximo capítulo, Shokichi usará todos los recursos en su mano para defender su colmena de aquellas personas tóxicas que intentan minar a aquellos que más quiere.**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 8 de septiembre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: El gen dominante  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 15.300  
****\- Personajes: Adolf, Shokichi, Rose, Joseph, Eva.**

* * *

**El gen dominante**

La claridad le hizo abrir los ojos una vez más antes de que sonase la alarma de su despertador. Se reacomodó en el sitio y se acurrucó con la manta, sintiéndose destemplado, antes de alargar la mano no sin dificultad hasta su teléfono móvil comprobar en qué momento del día estaba. Efectivamente, aun le quedaba algo más de una hora para levantarse. Resopló con pesadez poniéndose el brazo por los ojos. Le dolía la pierna, pero si se levantaba a tomar algo acabaría de desvelarse del todo.

Adolf intentó girarse, buscando una posición más cómoda e intentando no destaparse en el intento. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá. No sabía la de días que había amanecido ahí ya. Su deteriorada salud se estaba resintiendo a cuenta de ello. Los dolores de lumbares que le provocaba su cojera se unían al dolor de espalda generalizado a raíz de dormir en el sofá, pese a que era muy cómodo. No descansaba, su postura era forzada y en ocasiones acababa destapado a media noche al caerse la manta con la que se cubría, pero no podía dormir en su cama. Le asqueaba. Aunque intentaba dormir con Rose, y alguna noche de las que pasaba en casa incluso lo conseguía, eran las menos de un tiempo a esta parte. Anoche había sido una de ellas. Su mujer había salido, supuestamente con unas amigas, diciendo que volvería "pronto". Cuando él llegó a casa, Becky, la niñera, acababa de dar de cenar a su hija. Recordaba la mirada de conmiseración de la mujer cuando se acercó a él con la niña en brazos.

\- Buenas noches, señor Reinhardt. – Le saludó. – Mira quién ha venido, Dana.

\- Hola. – Respondió con un nudo en la garganta al encontrarse de nuevo a su hija con una mujer ya demasiado conocida.

\- _¡Papa!_ – Dijo la niña alargando las manitas hacia él, que le devolvió una sonrisa amarga.

\- _Hola, cielo_. – Dejó el bastón a un lado y cogió a la niña con cuidado, que se abrazó a él.

\- Mírala, es un encanto de niña. – Becky sonrió afable. – La verdad es que no da ni un ruido. – Se volvió hacia él más seria. – ¿Y cómo se encuentra hoy? – Preguntó.

\- Cansado. – Respondió escueto. No quería tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

\- Ya veo. – La niñera suspiró. – Su mujer me habló de su enfermedad. – Adolf la miró con perplejidad. – Tiene que ser duro. – Le sonrió con amabilidad. – Pero no se preocupe, si es necesario puedo quedarme un poco más hasta que acueste a la niña.

\- No… no es necesario. – Sacudió la cabeza, confuso. – Gracias, puedo encargarme yo.

\- ¿Está seguro? – La mujer le miró con suspicacia. – Puedo ayudarle si lo necesita.

La forma en la que pronunció las últimas palabras le provocó un escalofrío, como si realmente supiese más de lo que decía, como si esa ayuda no se refiriese solo al cuidado de su hija. ¿Tan evidente empezaba a ser para todo el mundo? Aunque descartó la idea casi al momento, le repitió a la mujer que podía encargarse de su hija y agradeció el tiempo que había invertido en ella. La niña pareció entristecerse al ver desaparecer a la mujer y Adolf, una vez más, se preguntó si esa tal Becky no se pasaría más horas en su casa que su propia mujer.

Jugó con Dana hasta que la niña empezó a mostrar signos de cansancio, momento que aprovechó para acostarla e intentar meterse algo de comida para el cuerpo. No tenía hambre, pero tenía que hacerlo para no tomar las pastillas para el dolor con el estómago vacío. Cuando llegó a la cocina, la nevera estaba completamente desvalijada. Normalmente era él el que se encargaba que no faltase de nada, aunque fuese su mujer la que se iba encargando de la compra a excepción de fines de semana alternos que iban ambos, pero hacía semanas que no sucedía eso. Él no tenía moral para controlar un hogar que cada vez sentía menos como suyo, y a Rose tampoco parecía importarle. Tampoco es que él tuviese ganas de cocinar. Quizá eso era, de alguna forma para él, el indicativo más claro de que estaba al límite. Las elaboradas comidas que tanto disfrutaba haciendo se habían desvanecido para dar paso a congelados y comida pre-cocinada, al igual que se había vuelto un hecho muy raro el llegar a estar los tres, su mujer, su hija y él, sentados a la mesa juntos. Por eso, en esa ocasión, ni siquiera pensó en esperar a Rose. En una rebanada de pan que cortó en diagonal, se preparó medio sándwich mixto que ni siquiera quiso pasar por la tostadora. Se sentó en la mesa solo, en una casa vacía que se le antojaba enorme en ese momento, con su exigua cena, un vaso de agua y pastillas para el dolor. Esa noche, como tantas otras, la guarnición eran sus propias lágrimas.

Seguía solo cuando se acostó. Rose llegó horas más tarde. La oyó tarareando para sí y tropezando con los muebles para luego chistarse a sí misma con una risita. Tras desvestirse con bastante dificultad y ponerse el camisón, se acostó a su lado. Adolf Se hizo el dormido, pero su mujer tampoco hizo amago de siquiera mirarle, incluso se tumbó dándole la espalda. Olía a alcohol, a sudor y a perfume de hombre que, definitivamente, no era el suyo. Mordió la sábana aguantando las ganas de gritar y esperó hasta oír su respiración acompasada a lo que, por suerte, ayudó bastante el alcohol que llevaba en la sangre. Solo entonces se levantó de la cama, con todo el dolor de su corazón y de sus piernas, cogió una manta, y se fue al sofá. No soportaba estar cerca de ella, aguantando esa mentira, mientras ella le miraba con esa sonrisa que escondía la traición, esa risa falsa diciendo cuánto le quería que se clavaba como un invisible puñal en lo más hondo de su ser y que tan culpable le hacía sentir, incluso ahora que estaba dormida. Además, poco importaba si ella se enteraba o no, en realidad. Se levantaba antes que ella, y si alguna vez había notado que se iba en mitad de la noche, tampoco había dicho nada.

Así había despertado. Tirado en el sofá, con el cuerpo dolorido y agarrotado y el alma destrozada, sin dormir y con una vida que no quería vivir. Volvió a mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil. Apenas había avanzado unos minutos. Resopló maldiciendo su sino. No se sentía capaz de volver a dormir, y ahora que ya estaba despierto no se sentía cómodo tumbado en el sofá. Se incorporó con un pequeño quejido y buscó su bastón. Tuvo que mantenerse un rato sentado y luego otro de pie hasta que su pierna pareció despertar lo suficiente como para poder aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. Era el peor momento del día. Tras pasar por el baño, se preparó un desayuno escaso, que ingirió sin ganas mirando al infinito, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Ya ni siquiera revisaba la prensa del día en su móvil, o en su Tablet, su vida era ya demasiado compleja como para interesarse por nada más. En la ducha, el agua que caía por su cuerpo parecía negarse a arrastrar la suciedad invisible que se pegaba a ella. La culpabilidad, el resentimiento y la angustia se habían convertido en parte de su ser. Estuvo a punto de caerse al salir, aunque tuvo reflejos suficientes como para agarrarse al lavabo. Aún tenía que meterse en el coche y conducir a la universidad, así que había evitado los calmantes más fuertes para cuando estuviese al fin en su despacho, pero ese tipo de incidentes minaban todavía más su moral.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, buscando la ropa que iba a ponerse. Rose seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, y no pareció percatarse de su presencia, aunque no estaba siendo particularmente silencioso pese a que lo intentaba. Dio la vuelta a la cama para verle la cara a la que había sido el amor de su vida. Así, con los ojos cerrados, y la comisura de los labios ligeramente entornadas hacia arriba, le recordó a sus años de novios y los posteriores de recién casados, donde se había sentido completo y realizado con la mujer que amaba y que le había dado la familia que siempre había buscado. Esos días de felicidad donde agradecía cada amanecer a su lado. Adelantó la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Esa no era la mujer que había conocido. Esa sonrisa no se debía a él. Ni sus labios, ni el brillo de sus ojos ni el tacto de su piel eran para él. Ni siquiera la niña que había depositado en sus brazos era sangre de su sangre. Se apartó asqueado. Una vocecita en su fuero interno se empeñaba en decirle que si había llegado a eso se debía únicamente a su inutilidad por satisfacer a su mujer. Si hubiese sabido cuidarla como se merecía no habría buscado nada en brazos de otro hombre. Aunque, ¿quién querría a un engendro como él?

Salió de la habitación con el peso de las culpas sobre él, y se dirigió al cuarto de Dana. La niña dormía con la paz de la infancia y la inocencia de quien no conoce las maldades del mundo. Distinguía sus rizos marrones incluso en la penumbra del cuarto, y recordó su llanto desgarrado tras pincharla para obtener la muestra de sangre que había confirmado en su mente lo que su corazón se había negado a ver. Y pese a todo, aunque no era su hija, aunque era literalmente una hija bastarda, aunque era la prueba fehaciente de la traición de Rose, aunque le doliese mirarla… quería a esa niña. No podía evitarlo. Lo había intentado. Había intentado odiarla, repudiarla, dejar de cuidarla a esperas de que la pequeña le cogiese asco y hacer todo más llevadero, pero cada vez que le oída decir "papá" su corazón se ablandaba. Puede que no llevase sus genes, pero la había cuidado desde que nació. Era su hija, dijese lo que dijese cualquier analítica. ¿Acaso podía medirse el cariño en megabases de ADN? No. Y esa niña se lo había demostrado. Se sentó en la cama y le acarició la cara con cariño, a riesgo de despertarla. De alguna forma sentía que era la última vez que iba a verla. Ni siquiera podía explicar bien de dónde le venía esa sensación, pero tenía que aprovechar ese momento con ella. Si no volviese a verla sería como perder una parte de sí mismo. Contuvo un sollozo, y la niña se removió inquieta. Susurró suave, arropándola para que no se despertase, y le acercó su peluche favorito, al que se abrazó cuando sintió su tacto cerca. Si él no cuidaba de Dana… ¿quién lo haría? ¿Becky? Su mujer apenas quería pasar tiempo con su propia hija. ¿Qué pasaría si él no estuviese? Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Rose no se haría cargo de la niña, al menos no a tiempo completo como haría una madre entregada. En un momento de extrema lucidez vio a su hija de mayor, con las carencias emocionales propias de una familia desestructurada, una chica triste que culpaba a sus padres de no saber lo que era sentirse querida. La visión desapareció al segundo de nuevo para ver a la pequeña, a su lado, durmiendo tranquila. Le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla, como quien va una batalla que no puede ganar, y, sintiendo que iba hacia su perdición, cogió sus cosas, fue al garaje y montó en el coche para ir a la universidad.

Aunque dadas las fechas en las que estaban el tiempo ya no era tan frío, a esa hora todavía soplaba un viento demasiado fresco. Se arrebujó en el cuello de su chaqueta acelerando el paso hasta entrar en la facultad. Fue la primera persona en llegar a su departamento, como pasaba últimamente. Saludó con un gesto de cabeza a la señora de la limpieza y entró a su despacho. Soltó una pequeña exhalación al cerrar la puerta. Aunque el trayecto desde su coche no era muy largo ni había ido especialmente rápido, se encontraba tan mal de forma que tenía que recuperar el aliento. Se masajeó la pierna dolorida apoyado en la puerta murmurando una maldición. Tras recuperarse, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero, con el bastón en el rincón habitual y se sentó en su despacho, con el maletín cerca. Su mesa y estanterías estaban tan llenas de informes, libros y artículos de los proyectos pendientes y en transcurso que apenas quedaba un hueco libre. Pese a ello, desde que había quitado la foto de su mujer y su hija, algún dibujo de esta última y cualquier indicio en general de su familia, para él todo se veía más vacío que nunca. Era como contemplar su propia existencia: vacía. Encendió el ordenador dejando la vista perdida en la pantalla donde empezaron a aparecer los comandos de la BIOS al tiempo que sentía cómo desconectaba de la realidad. Trabajo. Eso era. Trabajo. Si se centraba en el trabajo haría algo útil, no tendría que pensar en nada más.

Tras un tiempo empezaron a oírse los sonidos habituales de sus colegas de departamento, dándose los buenos días y dirigiéndose a sus puestos de trabajo. Se tensó involuntariamente. Sabía que hablaban de él, que murmuraban a sus espaldas. Era lógico, les había dado motivos para ello. Pese a todo le seguían tratando con respeto, al menos la mayoría, y procuraban no molestarle, cosa que agradecía. No fue hasta más tarde cuando, puntual como siempre, oyó un par de golpes suaves en la puerta. Tras dar paso, apareció Eva, cortés y silenciosa, como era habitual en ella, acompañada del aura de tristeza que la rodeaba. Hacía rato que había imprimido las tareas que le correspondían. La mujer le dio los buenos días en alemán, con un hilo de voz, como hacía siempre. La respondió de la misma forma y le tendió el papel. Apenas se miraron el uno al otro. Sabía que era él causante de, al menos, parte de su malestar. Su relación, escasa y fría desde hacía semanas, había empeorado aún más si cabe tras el día que la voceó en el laboratorio. Había sido doloroso, muy doloroso. Quiso correr tras ella, disculparse de alguna forma aunque no tuviese perdón posible. El malestar de su pierna le había impedido moverse con la rapidez que le hubiera gustado, dejándole clavado en el sitio, viéndola marchar a sabiendas de que estaba llorando. Además en el fondo estaba convencido de que era mejor así. Si acababa odiándole se alejaría de él ella sola y su relación quedaría en lo estrictamente profesional, si es que quería seguir trabajando con él. El lunes siguiente le llegó un correo de Eva indicándole que no podía ir. Pero el martes retomó su rutina, impecable, como si se negase a abandonarle. Una parte de él, la que intentaba acallar por todos los medios, la que clamaba por ayuda, compañía, cariño y comprensión, se alegró, pero no podía cargar con sus pesares a una muchacha que bastante sufría ya. Eva se fue de su despacho como había llegado, como un espíritu de la juventud que él perdía con cada pastilla que tomaba, como el recuerdo de un sueño que no era capaz de recordar del todo.

Ya con la mañana bien avanzada, unos pasos firmes precedidos de una jovial voz terminaron en un par de golpes con energía en su puerta. No hacía falta preguntar quién era. Shokichi. Suspiró cansado. Otro que no parecía saber cuándo rendirse. Daba igual lo que le dijese, cómo le mirase o lo borde que fuese con él. Siempre volvía. Estaba convencido de que el hombretón sabía, o se imaginaba, qué le pasaba. Tenía ese don con la gente. También sabía que lo hacía con buena intención… pero no. No merecía esa dedicación. Si se hubiera portado como debía y hubiese cuidado bien lo que tenía su mujer no habría ido a buscar fuera lo que tenía en casa y su hija tendría el pelo claro, al igual que sus ojos y su sangre sería la suya. Shokichi no tenía por qué estar pendiente de él. Sabía el cariño que le tenía a él y a Dana así que, ¿cómo podía decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo podría admitir que su mujer le engañaba desde, al menos, los casi dos años que tenía la niña? Sería como admitir públicamente que el eje de su vida no solo había perdido el sentido sino que nunca lo había tenido, y aunque era cierto, decirlo en voz alta lo haría todo mucho más real y doloroso.

\- ¡Adolf, amigo mío! – Llamó con alegría Shokichi desde fuera. – ¿Estás ahí? ¡Hablemos un rato!

Naturalmente, no quiso responder. Insistió un par de veces más, con idéntico resultado, como hacía en los últimos días. Pero esa vez algo fue diferente. Oyó un ruido suave en su puerta, y cuando se asomó por encima de la mesa de su escritorio, vio a parecer un papel por la rendija inferior. Al momento los enérgicos pasos se alejaron de su puerta. Se levantó entre confuso y algo molesto. No era ningún crío para estar con notitas. Recogió la nota del suelo con dificultad. Distinguió la característica letra manuscrita de Shokichi, bonita y ordenada, pero a la vez difícil de leer. No era muy larga, pero volvió a la mesa para verla con calma. Era sencilla y directa.

"_Si estás leyendo esto es que no me has abierto la puerta, como era de esperar. Estamos muy preocupados por ti, necesitas ayuda. Tienes amigos, confía en nosotros y haremos lo que sea por ti. No te vamos a juzgar, estamos contigo._

_Shokichi"_

Apretó los labios y parpadeó repetidas veces conteniendo las emociones que bullían en él y que anestesiaba con el trabajo. Durante un segundo estuvo a punto de hacer una pelota con la nota y tirarla a la basura, pero en su lugar la dobló con cuidado y la dejó cerca de la pantalla del ordenador, aunque ni él tuvo muy claro por qué. Puede que fuese por respeto a una de las pocas personas que consideraba un amigo, o quizá porque, de alguna forma, le hacía sentir que alguien sí pensaba en él.

A la hora de comer al fin salió del despacho hacia el laboratorio. Se puso la bata y empezó a preparar el material que necesitaba, no sin antes comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba solo. Comprobar los cultivos, hacer los pases de células de unas placas a otras, renovar los medios de cultivos y analizar las muestras listas. Habitualmente ese trabajo se hacía entre, al menos, tres personas. En otra época él habría sacado el trabajo igualmente sin problemas, pero ahora su visión se volvía borrosa después de un rato mirando en el microscopio, le temblaba el pulso y su cojera le hacía moverse mucho más despacio, por no hablar de lo abotargada que estaba su mente a causa de las pastillas. Los reactivos usados tenían la pulcra letra de Eva, recordando en cada alícuota que tomaba la existencia de la chica que tanto había perturbado su mundo haciendo tan poco.

Empezó a recoger todo para desaparecer del laboratorio cuando los primeros ayudantes empezaron a aparecer de nuevo por allí. Les dio unas instrucciones sencillas, y escribió notas para los que aún no habían llegado. Estaba agotado cuando al final se dirigió de nuevo a su refugio. Ahora analizaría los resultados obtenidos en su ordenador, organizaría lo que haría más tarde, cuando todo el mundo se hubiese ido, y dejaría preparado el resto para el día siguiente. Iba tan obnubilado en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de una presencia delante de la puerta de su despacho hasta que, literalmente, se chocó con dicha persona. Una mano firme le sujetó de un hombro evitando un traspié con el que bien podría haber acabado en el suelo. Al levantar la vista se topó con Joseph, mirándole con aire preocupado que enseguida tornó en una de sus habituales sonrisas. Chascó la lengua con cierto fastidio. No le apetecía interactuar con nadie, y menos con alguien como el fornido rubio y su entusiasmo desmedido.

\- Buenas tardes. – Saludo. – Vamos, no pongas esa cara, Adolf. – Le dijo soltándole casi con aire dolido. – Me conozco tus horarios.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó cortante. – Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Sí. – Respondió con alegría. – Quiero que cojas esto. – Levantó el brazo y le enseñó una bolsa de plástico. – Y no acepto un no por respuesta. – Dicho lo cual le agarró del antebrazo y le obligó a cerrar la mano sobre el asa.

\- Joseph… - Empezó con evidente irritación al sentir la mano del rubio sobre la suya.

\- Es comida. – Le interrumpió. – Y no está envenenada, ni nada por el estilo. – Dijo con una carcajada. Su rostro se volvió más serio y acortó la distancia entre ellos con un pequeño tirón hablándole en voz baja. – Quizá no soy la persona que más confianza inspire del mundo, pero soy de las pocas que pueden conseguir casi todo. – Se alejó de él para mirarle a los ojos. – Confía en nosotros y haremos lo que sea por ti. – Sonrió de nuevo. – Nos vemos, Adolf.

Joseph se fue con su peculiar forma de caminar dejándole un poco descolocado. Reaccionó a tiempo para abrir la puerta y meterse en su despacho antes de que alguien más le asaltase. Incluso cerró con llave, por si acaso. Solo faltaba que también apareciese Michelle. Entonces le sobrevino el pensamiento lógico. Hasta sus amigos estaban conspirando sobre él, a sus espaldas. ¡Encima le hablaban como si supiesen lo que le pasaba! Ellos no lo sabían, no podían saberlo, ¡no tenían familia! Michelle siempre había sido muy independiente, Joseph apenas trataba con sus parientes si no había un negocio de por medio y por no hablar de Shokichi, un cuarentón soltero con sus padres a miles de kilómetros de aquí, ¡qué tenían que decir de él! Soltó la bolsa encima de la mesa con rabia, su respiración de agitó y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, con las manos en la cara, obligándose a calmarse. Era su problema, todo esto era su error, tenía que arreglarlo él solo, como siempre había sido. No necesitaba a nadie, podía salir de esta con sus propios medios. Ya estaba solo. Solo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar incontrolables. Por mucho que se repitiese a sí mismo que podía con todo era mentira. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Con solo insinuarle a la mujer su traición había desencadenado una de las mayores broncas que había tenido nunca con Rose, que había acabado en un baño de lágrimas por parte de los dos y un sentimiento de culpabilidad en él que le había dejado fuera de combate más de lo que quería recordar. Pero era real. La sangre no miente. Dana no era su hija y lo había demostrado de la forma más imparcial y científica posible. Y aunque no pudiese demostrar abiertamente que Rose se veía con, al menos, otro hombre, en el fondo de su alma lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de descubrir lo de la niñera, o de que su mujer empezase a quedar cada vez más con sus "amigas" como últimamente. Cuanto más lo pensaba más recordaba las ocasiones en las que el anillo de boda no estaba en el dedo de su mujer, las coartadas extrañas, las reuniones a horas poco habituales, el cómo saltaba a la mínima insinuación. Entraba en un bucle de autodestrucción infinito. No podía confiar en ella. Y lo peor es que ya no distinguía que era real y qué otra mentira más de todo lo que había vivido a su lado.

Se agarró a la mesa notando un vahído que nubló su visión. Estaba débil. Llevaba semanas así. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando perfectamente. No había comido nada desde esa mañana, apenas había bebido algo que no fuese un café a media mañana, y con poco azúcar. Las pastillas para sus dolores le estaban minando físicamente, y una dieta pobre, como la que llevaba no le hacía nada bien, pero tampoco tenía ánimos ni casi fuerzas para comer. Estaba cansado de todo. Sentía que perdía la cabeza por momentos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un ser tan lamentable? Vio encima de la mesa la bolsa que le había dado Joseph. Le había llevado la comida como a un enfermo de hospital. En un estado más parecido al de un robot que al de un ser humano, decidió acercársela y mirar qué había en su interior. Dentro se encontró un juego de cubiertos envueltos en una servilleta, una botella de agua y un sencillo tupper acompañado de una nota. Estaba en alemán escrito a mano con una caligrafía tan impecable que parecía una sofisticada letra impresa desde un ordenador.

"_Sé que no habrás comido cuando leas esta nota, sea la hora que sea, así que espero que te guste. Cuenta con nosotros._

_Joseph" _

Dejó la nota a un lado y cogió el recipiente. Estaba templado por fuera y al abrirlo humeó como si estuviese recién hecho. Se encontró que el interior estaba dividido. En una de las secciones, la más grande había carne guisada, mientras que en el departamento contiguo había puré de patatas. Pese a que en sí no tenía sensación de hambre, el delicioso olor de la comida consiguió hacerle salivar y que su estómago rugiese. Lo que tenía ante él le recordaba a algo, pero no conseguía identificarlo. Hacía muchos que no tenía delante de él un plato medianamente elaborado. Desenvolvió con cuidado los cubiertos. Joseph se había tomado la molestia de llevárselo y, por otro lado, tenía que cumplir con la función de nutrición como ser vivo que era. En cuanto metió un bocado en la boca, la jugosidad de la carne y la patata bien condimentada sirvió como un empuje de energía, animándole a seguir. Entonces su memoria encajó. Le recordó al estilo de comida de su tierra natal. Estaba demasiado destrozado para pensar nada más. Dado lo poco que comía y la cantidad que era no pudo acabárselo todo, pero desde luego era mucho más de lo que había ingerido últimamente.

Algo más centrado, con el estómago lleno, tomó una de las pastillas para el dolor. Antes de permitirle a su cerebro el lujo de sacar a relucir los problemas que tenía, se enfrascó de nuevo en el trabajo. Los datos, los artículos y las horas transcurrieron. La luz dejó de entrar por la ventana, teniendo que encender la luz, y sus ojos estaban resentidos del brillo constante de la pantalla. Apenas oía a gente más allá del pasillo. A esa hora prácticamente no quedaba nadie. Su plan inicial era volver al laboratorio pero se notaba extremadamente cansado. Su rutina extrema le pasaba factura y al llegar los viernes la fatiga le vencía. Miró la hora y, rindiéndose, decidió marcharse. Al recoger la mesa se topó de nuevo con la nota de Shokichi, junto con la de Joseph. Releyó ambas. Amigos. ¿Cuánto hacía que no les veía fuera de la universidad? No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había ido Shokichi a su casa, o él a la del japonés. A grandes rasgos, no recordaba siquiera la última vez que había salido de casa para algo que no fuese la universidad. Sabía que ellos, sus amigos, quedaban entre ellos. El rector se lo recordaba continuamente en todas aquellas invitaciones que él rechazaba. Él no se podía permitir perder el tiempo como ellos. Tenía que mantener una familia, aunque ahora supiese que no era suya. Era su deber, era un hombre casado, aunque una de las partes no lo respetase, se había comprometido. Si no funcionaba era porque tenía que trabajar más duro, ¿cómo iba a dejar de intentarlo? No podía dejar de intentar recuperar a la persona que le había hecho sentir humano de nuevo. Ellos no lo entendían. Las notas temblaron en su mano. También recordó la conversación de Joseph y un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Hizo una pelota con las notas y las tiró a la papelera. No. No iba a tomar ese camino. No después de todo por lo que había pasado ya. Pensó en su mujer, en su sonrisa, en su alegría, en la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Solo tenía que recuperarla a ella y todo volvería a funcionar, incluso podría llegar a pasar por alto el hecho de que Dana no era su hija. Incluso… incluso podría proponerle tener otro hijo. Uno que fuese suyo de verdad, que su sangre coagulase donde debía, que no tuviese el pelo oscuro. Aunque para algo así, tendría que, naturalmente, hacer el amor con su mujer. ¿Cuánto hacía que no intimaban, o se dedicaban tiempo a ellos? Podrían ir a cenar, hablarlo, empezar de cero. Cogió su móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Rose, anunciando que iba a casa ya, y proponiéndole el plan. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y acabó de recoger su despacho.

Aferrándose a su última esperanza, se fue al parking. Era más pronto que la hora a la que había acabado el resto de la semana, pero el lugar ya estaba casi desierto. Se metió en el coche, se puso el cinturón y agarró el volante, cogiendo aire. Su mente trazó la ruta que tenía que seguir desde la universidad hasta su casa. En el momento en el que posó la mano en la llave de contacto, su móvil sonó. Lo cogió inseguro. Era Rose. Abrió el mensaje con nerviosismo y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Le decía que no estaba en casa, que había ido a cenar con unas amigas como otros viernes, que ya se lo había dicho, aunque no lo recordaba. Sobre el plan de ir a cenar, que ya lo hablarían. Dejó el teléfono tirado en el asiento del copiloto con decepción y arrancó. ¿De verdad estaba con unas amigas? Es cierto que normalmente él llegaba más tarde a casa, era viernes y no era descabellado, pero, ¿y su hija? ¿Con Becky de nuevo? Dana no era su hija, pero sí la de Rose. De Rose y del hombre con el que se acostó que le había otorgado esos alelos oscuros a la pequeña, esos genes dominantes, delatores, que se habían sobrepuesto al tono claro del pelo de Rose y el azul de sus ojos. Imaginarse a su mujer acostándose con otro retorció sus entrañas. La genética era tan injusta. Si al menos él hubiera tenido el pelo oscuro la evidencia no hubiera sido tan clara, pero al igual que el cuco pone sus huevos en los nidos de otras aves y éstas alimentan al polluelo aunque no se parezcan en nada, él había criado a Dana. Había cerrado los ojos, había confiado en el los abrazos de su mujer, en sus besos, en la calidez de su cuerpo, creyendo que la mitad de la dotación cromosómica de esa niña era suya. Pero no era así. Paró en un semáforo rojo. Su vida era una mentira. Puede que incluso en ese mismo instante otro hombre estuviese disfrutando de su mujer, de la forma más carnal de la expresión. Ella le estaría diciendo (y haciendo) todas aquellas cosas que antes le dedicaba a él. Las promesas sin cumplir, el futuro tranquilo, la vida de paz que siempre había buscado se alejaba de él como el agua entre los dedos. No le quedaba nada por lo que seguir, nada por lo que luchar.

Un pitido del coche a su espalda le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Arrancó de nuevo con sobresalto. No quería llegar a casa. No quería otra noche en blanco, a solas. Pero ¿qué cambiaría si estuviese su mujer? Sin el anillo puesto dándole un beso envenenado, adormeciendo su mente con frases vacías, decoradas con su sonrisa. Al menos ella era feliz. Al menos había alguien ahí fuera capaz de hacerla feliz. Alguien a quien le diese el amor de verdad que no le daba a él. Se saltó el desvío hacia su vivienda. Quería olvidarse de todo, quién era, de dónde venía, sus conocimientos biológicos, el dolor físico y emocional que sentía. Recordó el día de su matrimonio. Se recordaba feliz, radiante, Rose estaba preciosa, había conseguido lo que siempre había soñado. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión, dificultándole conducir. Se las quitó con el dorso de la mano, y se pasó los dedos por la cicatriz de su cara. A quién quería engañar, había intentado llevar la vida de una persona normal cuando estaba claro que no podía ser. Tendría que haber muerto electrocutado de niño. La corriente tendría que haber tocado su corazón, haberlo parado y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Era alguien que sobraba en el mundo. Quizá esa era la solución. Quitarse del medio. Nadie le echaría en falta. Ni siquiera su hija, era tan pequeña que se le olvidaría que tuvo un monstruo como padre postizo al que ni siquiera se le parecía. Su mujer podría formalizar la relación con su amante, y hasta Eva sería más feliz sin verle. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Había prometido cuidar de ella y en lugar de ello la había convertido en una chica desgraciada. Incluso había llegado a culparla inconscientemente de estropear su relación con Rose. Recordó a Eva cuando se quedó en su casa, bajando las escaleras con Dana en brazos. La pequeña se había encariñado mucho con ella, haciendo que Rose se muriese de celos. Había echado pestes de la joven alemana, y de sus padres, y de todo lo que la implicaba, incluso de él mismo, acusándole de engañarla cuando no era él el que busca cobijo fuera del nido.

Distraído, se saltó una señal de stop en un cruce. Un sonoro pitido y un frenazo del coche que apareció en su campo de visión en sentido transversal le hizo dar un volantazo evitando una desgracia por muy poco. El hombre del otro coche empezó a gritar y hacer gestos en su dirección con una mujer al lado con cara de haber visto pasar la muerte por delante de sus ojos. Se bloqueó un instante al tiempo que un taxista le pitaba por estar cruzado en el medio de la carretera. Entró en pánico al ver cómo el hombre con el que casi se accidenta hacía intención de salir del coche, con la mujer intentando frenarle. Más pitidos. Más gritos. Más coches que se acumulaban sin poder pasar porque él estaba en el medio. Arrancó de nuevo y huyó, ni siquiera sabía si habían llegado a rozarse los coches. Entonces se percató que no conocía el barrio en el que se encontraba. No sabía dónde estaba, qué hora era, ni qué se suponía que tenía que hacer con su vida. Acercó el coche a una orilla de la carretera y se paró. Temblaba. Aún sentía los nervios del casi accidente. Podría haber matado a alguien.

Se agarró al volante buscando apoyo. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Qué estaba haciendo con su vida. No era así como tenía que ser. Se recordó así mismo, de pequeño, viendo a sus padres, a los que siempre había obedecido, su modelo a seguir, aspirando algún día a alcanzar el amor como ellos y formar una familia. Qué le dirían ahora si le viesen así. Perdido en su propia ciudad, abandonado, traicionado, queriendo desechar la vida que ellos le habían dado. A quién iba a pedir ayuda ahora. Agarró el móvil que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto y lo desbloqueó. El fondo predeterminado que había puesto quitando la foto de su mujer y su hija brilló haciéndole daño en los ojos y sollozó como un niño. Abrió la lista de llamadas recientes y vio un nombre. Lo pulsó con un dedo tembloroso y llevó el móvil a la oreja, esperando los tonos de llamada. Uno… dos…

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Sh… S-Shokichi? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- Buenas noches, Adolf. – Respondió. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Shokichi… - Empezó. – Eh… esto… ah… - No era capaz de controlar su respiración.

\- Adolf, ¿qué pasa?

\- A… a… ayúdame, Shokichi. – Sollozó. – Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame. No puedo más.

\- De acuerdo, Adolf, estoy contigo, tranquilo. – El tono de Shokichi era calmado y firme. – ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó.

\- N-no quiero… no quiero ir a casa. – Empezó a barbotar entre lágrimas. – No puedo… no puedo ir. No quiero.

\- Adolf, apenas te entiendo, tienes que calmarte. – El japonés tenía el puño apretado. – Respira hondo y expulsa el aire lentamente. Vamos, que yo te oiga.

\- No sirve de nada. – Siguió sin escucharle. – No quiero seguir… estoy cansado. Nada en mi vida tiene sentido. No quiero vivir más.

\- ¡Adolf! – El grito de Shokichi le hizo dar un pequeño bote en el asiento. – No vuelvas a decir eso JAMÁS. – La severidad de su tono dejó helado a Adolf. – Eres un hombre adulto, compórtate. – El llanto del alemán llegó a sus oídos. – Respira, Adolf. Dije que te ayudaría y voy a ayudarte, pero primero tienes que tranquilizarte y decirme dónde estás. Vamos, respira conmigo. Me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? Vamos.

Adolf focalizó toda su atención en la voz del japonés, siguiendo sus indicaciones, hasta que pudo volver a acompasar su respiración. Ahora mismo ese teléfono era el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba, esa voz que le impedía dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza y el vacío que amenazaba con arrastrarle en un viaje sin retorno.

\- Bien, mucho mejor así. – Siguió hablando Shokichi. – Dime dónde estás, voy a buscarte.

\- N-no lo sé. – Miró a su alrededor confuso. - Estoy en el coche. No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Casi… casi tuve un accidente.

\- ¿Has bebido? – Preguntó Shokichi.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que si has bebido una copa, alcohol, algo. – Insistió.

\- No… - Respondió confuso. – S-sabes que no bebo.

\- ¿Crees que eres capaz de llegar a mi casa? – Se quedó en silencio, tengo. – Tienes GPS, ¿verdad?

\- S-sí… - Se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto abriendo la guantera. – Debería estar aquí… - Revolvió las cosas de la guantera.

\- De acuerdo, ¿está? – Oyó la confirmación de Adolf. – Bien. Comprueba que va bien. Pon el "manos libres" si te manejas mejor y ve hablándome, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… - Adolf hizo lo que le decía y dejó el móvil sobre su pierna. – Ha-hace tiempo que no lo uso… A ver… - Espero a que el aparato se iniciase. De pronto un sonido procedente del mismo le hizo dar un pequeño salto en el asiento al tiempo que una voz masculina decía "recalculando recorrido".

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Shokichi.

\- No… no puede ser… - Murmuró el alemán miró el aparato en sus manos. – Yo no he puesto esto…

\- Adolf. – Le llamó el japonés. – Adolf, ¿qué pasa?

\- Yo no… - Toqueteó la pantalla táctil hasta llegar a búsquedas recientes. – Tampoco no he estado ahí…

\- ADOLF. – Shokichi sonaba desesperado. – Céntrate, dime qué pasa, qué fue eso.

\- El GPS tiene… tiene puesto… - Ni siquiera se veía capaz de decirlo. – Pero yo… yo no…

\- Escúchame. – Resopló cansado. – Tienes que venir, y tiene que ser ya, ¿está claro? Busca mi dirección.

Shokichi siguió hablando con él hasta asegurarse de que introducía bien su dirección en el aparato. No le colgó el teléfono hasta que se puso en marcha y consiguió orientarse correctamente. Estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad y todavía tardaría un rato en llegar. Cuando por fin Shokichi bloqueó el móvil se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón de chándal que tenía puesto para estar por casa. Soltó de golpe el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Había llegado el día. No es que se lo esperase así exactamente, pero en su fuero interno llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que Adolf estaba al límite y que no acabaría bien. Por eso había intentado ayudarle antes de llegar a ese punto extremo. Se frotó la barbilla, pasándose los dedos por los tres picos perfectamente perfilados de su barba mientras paseaba de un lado a otro a grandes zancadas. Le preocupaba dónde podía estar ahora y, sobre todo, en qué estado. Decía que no había bebido, pero era bien sabido por todos la cantidad de pastillas que tomaba últimamente. Además decía que estaba despistado. No sabía cuánto se debía a su estado mental y cuánto a la medicación, o a la combinación de ambas. Miró el teléfono. Apenas habían pasado tres minutos, y le había dicho que según el cálculo del GPS tardaría unos 15 minutos. Guardó el teléfono resoplando.

\- _Relájate, Shokichi_. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – _Tienes que ser fuerte por él_.

Se paró delante del enorme y relajante acuario de corales del que tan orgulloso estaba, obligándose a ordenar sus ideas. El final de su conversación le había dejado preocupado. ¿Qué había visto en el GPS? Apenas había entendido sus balbuceos. La perspectiva de ver a su amigo, otrora serio y capaz, convertido en un manojo de ansiedad y llanto le revolvía las tripas. Tenía muy frescos los continuos rechazos cuando había ido a verle, incluyendo esa mañana, haciéndose el valiente, incluso cuando ya había quitado todo rastro de su familia en su despacho. Se preguntó qué sería de Dana. Tanto Michelle como Joseph estaban convencidos de que la pequeña no era hija suya, y los firmes argumentos que sostenían tumbaban todas sus esperanzas. Si ellos pensaban así, puede que Adolf, un hombre de mente brillante, siguiese el mismo razonamiento llegado el caso. ¿Sería eso la causa de su derrumbe?

De nada servía hacer elucubraciones sin el principal afectado presente, pero la espera le estaba matando. Se preguntó si la nota que le había pasado por debajo de la puerta había influenciado para que Adolf quisiese abrirse a él finalmente. Joseph también le había informado de la comida que le había obligado a coger, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el alemán habría cenado, y dedujo que, muy probablemente, la respuesta fuese negativa. Fue a la cocina a echar un vistazo para prepararle algo. Así al menos podría entretenerse hasta que llegase su amigo.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de la puerta, Shokichi contestó el interfono. Suspiró con alivio al reconocer a Adolf al tiempo que pulsaba el botón para que entrase al edificio. Abrió la puerta y esperó con ansia el pitido del ascensor anunciando su llegada. Cuando apareció al fin el alemán, parecía un espectro más que un hombre. Pese a que solo era unos centímetros más bajo que él, en ese momento la diferencia parecía mucho mayor. Caminaba encorvado sobre el bastón, con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando los pies, como si alguien hubiera puesto tres décadas más sobre él. Según se acercó a su portal, con un parco saludo, Shokichi abrió la puerta de par en par, y se acercó a él, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Parecía que iba a caer muerto de un momento a otro.

\- Vamos a entrar. – Le dijo con voz suave. – Ya estoy contigo.

Adolf asintió en silencio conteniendo un sollozo y dejándose llevar por el hombretón. Pasaron los dos el umbral de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el pie.

\- Sh-Shokichi… - Empezó Adolf con voz entrecortada. – No… no me queda nada. Nada.

En ese momento, y antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Shokichi envolvió a Adolf en sus brazos en un prieto abrazo. El alemán parecía a punto de separarse inicialmente, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó, dejando todo su menguado peso sobre el hombretón. Rompió a llorar amargamente en el hombro del japonés, como no se había podido permitir hacer en todas las semanas sufriendo en silencio. Ni siquiera le quedaba la rabia que había sentido al hacer la prueba de la sangre. La angustia, el miedo, la tristeza y la congoja empaparon la camiseta de Shokichi, que aguantó frotándole la espalda hasta que se hubo calmado lo suficiente. Le agarró por los hombros examinándole de cerca.

\- Adolf, ¿has cenado algo? – El alemán negó con la cabeza. – Voy a hacerte una tila y vas a cenar algo.

\- No tengo hambre. – Musitó Adolf.

\- No era una sugerencia. – Replicó con una sonrisa algo triste. – Vas a comer algo. Estás muy débil.

Shokichi le guio hasta uno de los sofás. Al sentarse, Adolf levantó la vista lo justo para reconocer el lugar, con un largo suspiro. Hacía mucho que no pasaba por allí. El japonés se quedó un momento de pie a su lado, comprobando que podía alejarse de él sin sufrir otro derrumbe mientras iba a la cocina a grandes zancadas. Mientras calentaba agua en una taza al microondas, puso arroz en un bol arroz de la arrocera con pollo teriyaki que le había sobrado de su propia cena. Sacó un tenedor e introdujo una bolsita de tila en la taza humeante. Con el porte digno de un camarero en un restaurante elegante, se colgó un trapo de cocina en el brazo, cogió la taza en una mano, el bol con el cubierto en la otra, y volvió con Adolf. El alemán contemplaba el infinito con ojos tristes y apagados, carentes de vida. Observó a Shokichi preparando todo delante de él.

\- No hace falta que…

\- Sí. – Interrumpió el japonés. – Si hace falta. Al menos vas a comer un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Shokichi se alejó un momento para sacar de un rincón una mesa auxiliar plegable, que montó delante de Adolf. Encima de ella, dejó todo perfectamente colocado, para posteriormente sentarse a su lado. El rubio cogió el tenedor como si pesase una tonelada, mirando a Shokichi de refilón que parecía a la espera.

\- No tengo hambre. – Hizo intención de empujar la mesa plegable.

\- Come, Adolf, por favor. – Sujetó el tablero con firmeza. – Estoy seguro que no has probado bocado desde lo que te llevó Joseph.

\- Ah… - Agachó la cabeza con aire culpable. – Lo sabías… por supuesto.

\- Sí. – Admitió con cierta culpabilidad. – ¿Lo comiste?

\- Sí. Parte.

\- Pues yo no soy médico, pero han pasado muchas horas desde entonces y tienes que recuperar fuerzas, así que tengas hambre o no, come.

Adolf agarró el tenedor con resignación y fue dando cuenta de su cena. Al igual que pasara a medio día, al comer algo que no fuese precocinado, congelado o insulso, su cuerpo reaccionó positivamente, pese a su estómago revuelto. Mientras tanto, Shokichi puso la televisión con el canal de documentales, donde, a esas horas, emitían un reportaje sobre los animales más peligrosos del mundo. El hombretón hacía comentarios llenando el silencio entre ellos hasta que Adolf se negó a comer más, tras lo cual retiró los restos a la cocina y volvió a guardar la mesa plegable. Le ofreció algo de beber a Adolf, pero no quiso nada. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado con un suspiro y una cerveza, un vaso y un abrebotellas en la mano. Adolf se había agarrado las manos sobre el regazo, tenso.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme nada? – Masculló con la vista clavada en el suelo.

\- No. – Respondió Shokichi calmado quitando la chapa del botellín. – Sé que me lo contarás cuando estés preparado. – Oyó a Adolf chascar la lengua. Se sirvió la cerveza. – ¿Seguro que no quieres una?

\- Dana no es hija mía.

Lo espetó sin más, de repente. Shokichi se quedó congelado, dejando de echar la cerveza por un momento. Le miró fijamente. No era una suposición. Era una afirmación rotunda. Lo había dicho con todo el doloroso peso de la verdad. Suspiró profundamente al tiempo que acababa de servirse la cerveza. Puede que esa noche necesitase más alcohol de lo que se había imaginado. Dejó el vidrio a un lado y dio un sorbo a su cerveza, en medio de un tenso silencio, intentando asimilar la noticia y, más importante aún, qué decirle al hombre sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó. Necesitaba una confirmación.

\- Sí. – Adolf se mantuvo inexpresivo. Calmado, como si estuviese en el ojo del huracán.

\- Entiendo. – Volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Lo imaginabas? – Preguntó Adolf con cierta sorpresa.

\- No. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Bueno. Yo no… pero… Michelle y Joseph…

\- Ah. – Adolf soltó una carcajada nasal. – Joseph. Cómo no… - Negó con la cabeza. Shokichi era incapaz de saber qué podía estar pensando.

\- ¿Puedo…? – Carraspeó. – ¿Puedo saber cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Sangre. – La forma en que la pronunció fue tan pesada que hasta el aire pareció oscurecerse a su alrededor. – Comprobé el grupo sanguíneo de Dana. – Le tembló el labio. – La hice llorar. Intenté ser delicado, pero lloró. – Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse al tiempo que llevaba las manos a la cabeza. – Y su sangre no aglutina. – Sollozó. – No es hija mía. Incluso me hice la prueba yo. Ella es AB, yo soy cero. No… no hay dudas. – Shokichi le pasó el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia sí mientras Adolf sollozaba con voz entrecortada.

\- Lo siento, Adolf. – Sintió la sensación ardiente en los ojos. – Lo siento muchísimo. Sé lo que es esa niña para ti.

Todo. Dana era todo para él. Si no era su hija, implicaba tanto el hecho en sí, como saber que Rose le había sido infiel. De golpe y plumazo los dos pilares sobre los que había formado su vida eran una burda mentira. Adolf se incorporó en el asiento de golpe, con la calma de quien está demasiado cansado de la vida, provocando un escalofrío en Shokichi.

\- Creo que te voy a aceptar esa cerveza.

\- Por supuesto. – Al momento había vuelto de la cocina con otro botellín y otro vaso para él. Se sentó en el sofá y se la sirvió. – ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

\- Semanas. Mucho tiempo. – Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando hacer memoria. – No lo sé.

\- Tengo que preguntarlo… - Cogió aire. No había una forma delicada de preguntarlo. – ¿Y Rose? ¿Lo sabe? – La cara de Adolf se volvió una mueca amarga.

\- Tch. – Sacudió la cabeza intentando mostrar desprecio, pero sus ojos vidriosos indicaban otra cosa. – Casi no nos hablamos. Casi no nos vemos. Ni siquiera sé si Dana la ve mucho más que yo. – Hizo una mueca amarga con los ojos vidriosos. – ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no tenemos relaciones? No sé qué hace, dónde va o con quién está… ni cuando estoy en casa ni cuando estoy en la universidad. Se deja el anillo de boda por todas partes y lo único que hago es encontrarme a… Becky. – Casi escupió el nombre.

\- ¿Becky? – Preguntó Shokichi extrañado.

\- La niñera de Dana. – El japonés le miró boquiabierto. – Sí. Ahora tiene niñera. – Se pasó las manos por la cara. – ¿Sabes? Había… había llegado a pensar… que me quería. Que se casó conmigo porque me quería de verdad. – Se sorbió la nariz. – ¡Qué imbécil fui! Mis padres me lo dijeron, ¿te lo había contado? Me lo advirtieron. – Soltó una exhalación entrecortada. – Me dijeron la fama que tenía. ¡Pero es que allí todo el mundo habla mal de todo el mundo! – Miró a Shokichi casi desesperado. – ¡Incluso de mí! Y ahora resulta que tenían razón. – Bebió un largo trago de cerveza.

\- Adolf, bebe con calma. – Advirtió el japonés algo preocupado.

\- ¿Qué he hecho mal? – Preguntó desesperanzado, ignorando su advertencia. – Estudié, hice lo que me dijeron mis padres, conseguí un buen trabajo, le he dado lo mejor de mí. Y ella… ni siquiera me ha dado un hijo. – Apretó el puño. – Yo… solo quería una familia… - Dio otro trago a la cerveza. – Una familia. – Se llevó una mano a la cara con una carcajada amarga. – Incluso había pensado en proponerle tener otro hijo. Uno mío de verdad. Estoy… estaba… dispuesto a perdonarle todo. Pero… pero ella ni siquiera está en casa. – Dio otro trago a la cerveza y Shokichi se la quitó de la mano.

\- Para, Adolf. – Suspiró dejando el vaso en la mesa. – A ver, quiero que me cuentes todo desde el principio. ¿Cómo que no está en casa? ¿Dónde está Dana? ¿Quién es Becky?

\- Ella… Rose… no suele estar en casa cuando llego… - Se encogió de hombros. – Antes sí. Me esperaba… cenábamos los tres juntos, les hacía yo la cena a veces. – Se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. – Y los fines de semana hacía el desayuno para los tres. A Dana le gustan las tortitas.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora Rose? – Preguntó Shokichi intentando redirigir la conversación.

\- Con unas amigas. Pfff. – Resopló. – Eso dice siempre. No las conozco, ni siquiera creo que existan.

\- ¿Y la niña? – Le agarró del hombro. – ¿Está bien?

\- Con Becky, su niñera… supongo. – Sonrió amargamente. – Esa Becky es una buena mujer en realidad, ¿sabes? Dana sabe su hombre. La llama "Eki", o algo así.

\- ¿Supones? – No daba crédito a sus oídos. – Pero Adolf, tu hija…

\- ¡No es mi hija! – Gritó de repente con los ojos desorbitados apartando su brazo. – No lo es.

Shokichi se quedó congelado en el sitio. El silencio se cortaba con un cuchillo. Al momento Adolf empezó a llorar de nuevo bebiendo su cerveza y sorbiéndose la nariz, acurrucado en el asiento del sofá. Mascullaba cosas en alemán que hubiera sido incapaz de entender aunque conociese el idioma. Le acercó una caja de pañuelos de papel que no dudó en utilizar. Lo mejor sería no insistir de momento con el tema dado el cómo se encontraba. Sentía que la familia Reinhardt que conocía y lo que ahora le contaba el alemán no tenía relación alguna, más allá del hombre que lloraba en su casa, y ni Adolf parecía él mismo.

\- Adolf. – Llamó. – ¡Adolf! – Le agitó suavemente del hombro. – ¿Sabe Rose que estás aquí?

\- No. – Miró la hora en su reloj pasándose la manga de la camisa por los ojos, secándose las lágrimas. – Suelo llegar a casa a esta hora, aunque le dije que hoy salía antes. Qué más da. Tampoco sabría qué decirle.

\- Vale, Adolf. – Shokichi se puso serio. – Esto no puede seguir así. Avisa a tu muj… a Rose de que estás aquí, y que vaya a por su hija. Dile que he organizado una fiesta y te he arrastrado, o cualquier cosa así. Si no va a casa inmediatamente voy yo a buscar a Dana ahora mismo y me la traigo aquí.

\- ¿Para qué? – Murmuró dejándose caer en el sofá. – No es mi fam…

\- Yo decidiré qué es familia y qué no. – Shokichi frunció el ceño. – Pero la niña no tiene culpa de nada.

Adolf chascó la lengua con disgusto, y como si le costase las escasas ganas de vivir que le quedaban, cogió su teléfono. El japonés le vigiló mientras desbloqueaba el móvil y escribía con dificultad el mensaje a su mujer a causa de la eminente embriaguez que tenía. Estaba intentando procesar toda la información que Adolf le estaba soltando a borbotones. Tras terminar de enviar el mensaje, dejó el móvil en la mesita de café frente a ellos, acabó su cerveza y le pidió otra a Shokichi. En otra ocasión se hubiera hecho lo posible por ver a su amigo borracho, e incluso hubiera sido el instigador de su borrachera, pero en ese momento, aunque debía pararle, eligió que se pudiese desahogar sin remordimientos. Él mismo se procuró otra cerveza, aunque en vista de cómo avanzaba la noche es posible que acabase sacando una botella de whisky. Cuando se volvió a sentar al lado de Adolf, éste sujetaba el móvil con las dos manos, con la pantalla en negro, bloqueada, como si estuviese viendo algo que solo podía leer él.

\- ¿Te ha contestado ya? – Preguntó Shokichi sirviéndole la cerveza.

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres que la llame yo?

\- No. – Frunció el ceño. Se hizo un tenso silencio, solo roto por el sonido de la tele. Adolf volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesa.

\- Shokichi. – Llamó en voz baja.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo… c-cómo está Eva? – Preguntó con la voz quebrada mirándole a los ojos. – Sé sincero.

\- Pues Eva… - Abrió la boca y la cerró. No le convenía mentir ahora. – Mal. Triste, y preocupaba por ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se lamentó de forma retórica. – La he tratado mal, por qué no se aleja de mí. Debería odiarme. – Se llevó las manos a la cara. – Soy un monstruo.

\- No eres un monstruo. – Reprendió Shokichi con suavidad. – Y Eva te conoce, sabe que no eres así. Por eso no te odia.

\- ¿Qué no soy así? – Soltó una carcajada nasal. Se destilaba la amargura de sus palabras. – ¿Qué no soy cómo? ¿Os ha contado cómo la eché?

\- ¿Que la echaste? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Del laboratorio. – Clavó la vista en el suelo. – Le grité que se alejase de mí la semana pasada. Se fue corriendo del laboratorio, y la dejé marcharse. Me quedé mirando cómo se iba. Si le hubiese pasado algo…

\- Se fue con Sheila. – Informó el japonés. – A casa de Akari. Él y sus amigos cuidaron de ella.

\- ¿Ah… sí? – Le miró entre la perplejidad y el asombro. Dio un trago de su cerveza. – Entonces… tiene amigos. – Sonrió cansado. – Menos mal… menos mal, qué alivio. – Se enjugó las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

\- Claro que tiene amigos. – Shokichi le puso una mano en la espalda. – Y tú también, Adolf. No estás solo.

\- Rose odia a Eva. – Espetó. – Llegó a acusarme de tener una aventura con ella. – Soltó una exhalación. – Y pensé que le había dado motivos para sospechar. Era culpa mía, ¿no? Incluso la metí en mi casa. A ella y a sus padres. Discutimos después de aquello, así que me alejé de Eva. Me centré en mi familia y entonces… - Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como intentando hacer memoria. – No lo sé. Al principio pensaba que Rose estaba resentida, que simplemente quería darme una lección. Pero luego… - Volvió a dar un trago a su cerveza. El japonés no sabía qué decir. – ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Shokichi? – Su voz estaba pastosa. – Es… maravilloso. Te sientes vivo, te ves capaz de todo, harías lo que fuese por esa persona. No sé si es verdad que el amor mueve montañas, pero moverías una si hace falta por ver feliz a quien amas, ¿no crees? – Adolf le miró tambaleante, esperando una respuesta.

\- Sí, sé lo que es. – Asintió con solemnidad.

\- ¿Ves? ¿Y sabes qué más? – Dio otro trago a su vaso. – Lo contrario del amor no es el odio, como cree la gente. Es… la indiferencia. Cuando alguien te odia, te reconoce, aunque sea como un enemigo pero, ¿qué haces cuando le das igual a alguien? No importa lo que hagas, no eres un sujeto de interés. – Bufó resentido. – Y yo… Necesitaba saber qué sentía Rose por mí. Entonces probé.

\- ¿Cómo que "probaste"? – Shokichi se tensó.

\- Sí. Con Rose. – Soltó una ácida exhalación. – Le hacía preguntas, dónde iba, qué hacía, con quién... Le preguntaba las mismas cosas diferentes días y empecé a notar las incoherencias. Una de las veces le pedí explicaciones y volvimos a discutir. Lloró diciendo que no la quería, que cómo no confiaba en ella y muchas cosas más. – Se llevó las manos a la cara, conteniendo un lamento. – Claro que la quiero. O la quería. Ya no sé lo que siento. Después de aquello no volví a preguntar. Dejó de importarle a qué hora llegaba a casa, ella siempre tenía algo que hacer. Casi no intimamos porque tampoco coincidimos el tiempo suf…

El sonido del móvil le interrumpió. La melodía clásica que tenía se mezcló con la vibración que producía el aparato sobre la mesa, acercándolo al borde peligrosamente. Adolf lo miró con ojos asustadizos, sin hacer intención de cogerlo.

\- Es Rose. – Anunció casi sin necesidad.

Shokichi contempló a Adolf, sentado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos en la cara. Vio a un hombre hundido, incapaz de manejar la situación en la que estaba. Sintió la rabia bullendo desde el estómago. No se lo merecía, no se lo merecía en absoluto. En un arranque cogió el teléfono de la mesa, levantándose con energía. Ignoró la mirada aterrada que le dirigió Adolf. Él también sabía jugar a ese juego de falsedades y manipulación, y si además era por ayudar a un amigo en apuros, diría lo que hiciese falta.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Rose! – Saludó el japonés con efusividad. – Soy Shokichi. – Cogió el mando de la televisión y cambió a un canal con música, subiendo el volumen.

\- ¿Shokichi? – Reconoció la voz de la mujer, extrañada. – Ah. Oh… - Carraspeó. – ¿D-dónde está mi marido? – Preguntó con una voz cantarina que se le antojó muy falsa. – Tengo que hablar con él.

\- Tranquila, estamos aquí en mi casa. – Respondió Shokichi.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Dijo casi ofendida.

\- Sí, otra vez. – Apretó el puño contra su cuerpo, intentando controlarse. – Aquí, con sus amigos, ya sabes.

\- ¿Puedes pasarme con él, por favor? – Su tono estaba dejando de ser dulce y amable.

\- Ah, pues ahora está muy entretenido, no se puede poner. – Rio forzado. Adolf le indicó que le pasara el móvil y él se lo negó con un gesto. – ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado de tu parte? – Preguntó con inocencia.

\- Preferiría hablar yo con…

\- Ahh… - Shokichi suspiró con afectación. – Al final voy a tener que decírtelo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Decirme el qué? – Su tono casi histérico hizo sonreír malvadamente al hombretón.

\- En realidad Adolf se quería ir a casa ya. – Explicó con tono amable. – Pero le hemos engañado un poco y hemos puesto alcohol en su copa. – Se llevó una mano al pecho. – No puedo dejar que coja el coche en ese estado, ya sabes lo mal que le sienta beber. Espero que no te moleste.

\- ¿No piensa ir a casa? – Rose parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- Tranquila, dormirá aquí. – Si no fuera por su ceño fruncido cualquiera creería que estaba disculpándose en serio. – Espero que no te cause molestia, supongo que estabas esperándole en casa, ¿verdad?

\- S-sí. Claro que estaba en casa esperándole. – Farfulló. – Tengo que dejarte. Ya hablaré con Adolf. Adiós.

Pudo escuchar los tonos que indicaban que la mujer había colgado sin darle tiempo a despedirse. Dejó el móvil en la mesa desapareciendo todo rastro de su falsa amabilidad en el rostro. Cogió y soltó aire un par de veces, visiblemente enfurecido. Adolf no daba crédito a la escena que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos. La música electro pop que sonaba de la televisión contrastaba con la atmósfera opresiva de la estancia. Como dándose cuenta de golpe, Shokichi cogió el mando de un manotazo y la apagó, haciéndose el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Murmuró Adolf desolado.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que le dijese que no querías ir a tu casa porque sabes que es una adúltera? – Replicó. – Joder. – Se llevó una mano a los ojos. – Lo siento, Adolf, me he pasado.

\- No te disculpes… es la verdad. – Apartó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Aunque no he mentido tanto. – Volvió a sentarse a su lado. – Es cierto que estás con un amigo y no estás en condiciones de conducir.

\- Pero ahora creerá que la estoy engañando. – Se lamentó. – Dudará de mí.

\- Adolf. – Se agachó frente a él agarrándole de los hombros y agitándole suavemente. – Tú sabes que no la estás engañando. No tienes la culpa de todo esto. Eres la víctima. No puedes seguir así – Adolf levantó los ojos sin brillo hacia él.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Dijo con sarcasmo y amargura. – ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Divorciarme? ¿Eh? ¿Y luego qué?

\- Divorciarte es una dura decisión que tienes que valorar tú, pero no puedes seguir así. Esto no es vida. – El alemán apartó de nuevo la vista.

\- ¿Y Dana? No es mi hija biológica, y si Rose quisiera… - Golpeó el sofá con el puño y acto seguido hizo una mueca de dolor. – Qué bobadas estoy diciendo. No tengo ningún derecho, no es mi familia… Me pudriré yo solo muerto del asco.

\- Adolf, sé lo mucho que quieres a esa niña, seguro que algo se puede hacer. – Pese a que lo dijo convencido, esperaba poder tener razón. – No te espera un camino fácil, pero desde luego, hagas lo que hagas, no estás, ni estarás, solo. – Le vio apretar los labios. – Mírame. – El hombre volvió la cabeza con reticencia. – La familia no la marcan los genes, ni un papel firmado Adolf. Ni siquiera la sangre. Son las cosas que vivimos las que nos unen o separan de las personas, y por lo que a mí respecta, tú eres parte de mi familia.

Adolf asintió, emocionado y compungido, dejando que las lágrimas resbalasen libres por su cara. Shokichi se sentó a su lado de nuevo, pasándole un brazo consolador por los hombros. Tras calmarse, el japonés, queriendo llevar la conversación a un terreno más neutral, se interesó por sus últimas investigaciones. Al poco de conversar, además de estar bastante perdido por el nivel biológico del que trataba, pudo hacerse una idea bastante aproximada de la cantidad de trabajo que estaba intentando llevar a la vez. Ahora entendía mejor la preocupación de Michelle y Joseph en ese aspecto. No mucho después, Adolf empezó a dar muestras de cansancio, así que le preparó la habitación en la que dormía Keiji cuando se quedaba de visita. Le prestó además uno de sus pijamas de rayas, que, debido a la diferencia de complexión y su estado demacrado en general, parecía un niño que le había robado la ropa a su padre para jugar. Además le hizo silenciar su móvil y dejarlo en la mesa de café del salón, prometiéndole que no lo usaría.

Shokichi se despidió a la puerta del cuarto antes de irse al suyo propio donde, antes de dormir, tenía que procesar todas las noticias que había recibido. Cuando Adolf se metió entre las sábanas, el cansancio acumulado le venció y se durmió antes siquiera de recordar que no había tomado la pastilla para el dolor.

A la mañana siguiente Adolf se despertó con la claridad que entraba por la ventana. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, y no fue hasta un poco después cuando recordó que ni siquiera estaba dormido en su cama. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto, y cuando empezó a desperezarse, notó un incipiente dolor de cabeza. A su mente volvió poco a poco lo sucedido el día anterior. Su viaje nocturno, su confesión delante de Shokichi, el llanto y la sensación de haber sobrepasado el punto de no retorno en su vida. Para colmo ni siquiera estaba en su casa, ni tenía el móvil cerca para saber qué hora era. Al darse vuelta en la cama su pierna protestó. Era hora de levantarse. Además empezaba a notar el síndrome de abstinencia por culpa de las pastillas de las que últimamente abusaba. Tenía que reconocer que, pese a todo, había descansado mucho mejor que cualquiera de los días anteriores. Mientras conseguía que su cuerpo le respondiese, al agudizar el oído pudo oír algún ruido, muy probablemente provocado por Shokichi. Algo más decidido al no ser el primero en levantarse en casa ajena, salió de la habitación dispuesto a reunirse con su amigo.

Shokichi no había descansado tanto como su invitado. En su mente no dejaba de idear la mejor forma de ayudar a Adolf, pero necesitaba más información de la que tenía. También tendría que hablar con Michelle, y sobre todo con Joseph. Los contactos de este último y los conocimientos de los entresijos legales le serían de gran ayuda. Es cierto que él no tenía pareja ni hijos y su familia de sangre estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí, pero los años le habían concedido buenas amistades que podría considerar prácticamente su familia, como era el caso de Donatello, Michelle o Keiji. Si llegase a perder a alguno de ellos sería un gran mazazo en su vida. Por ello podía entender el drama por el que estaba atravesando Adolf, un hombre que había cimentado su vida precisamente en tener una familia propia. Desde un punto de vista objetivo el divorcio sería el mejor paso para Adolf, y se lo hubiera dicho de no ser por Dana. Pese a ser fruto de una relación extramatrimonial, los sentimientos y el apego no entienden de genes. Sabía cuánto quería a esa niña, así que antes de darle un consejo tendría que asesorarse si legalmente tendría algún derecho sobre ella.

El sonido de la cafetera le hizo volver en sí, recordándole a su vez, por suerte, el aceite que tenía puesto en la sartén. Había decidido hacer un desayuno abundante y variado, pero otro descuido así y acabaría teniendo que bajar corriendo al supermercado más cercano a por algo precocinado.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Ah, Adolf! – Dijo aún de espaldas con un paquete de salchichas en la mano. – Buenos días, ahora mismo estoy cont… ¡ouch! – Emitió un sonoro quejido al saltarle el aceite.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Se ofreció el alemán acercándose.

\- No, no. – Dijo chupándose el dedo afectado y un siseo de dolor. – Siéntate, eres mi invitado. – Se giró con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañado mirándose.

\- Mi pijama te queda enorme. – Comentó divertido.

Así era. La costura de los hombros estaba cuatro dedos por debajo de donde correspondía, y el pantalón se lo había tenido que atar tan fuerte que la cinturilla estaba fruncida. Adolf se sentó algo avergonzado en uno de los taburetes, aprovechando el trozo de barra de desayuno para ocultarse. Sobre ella, había un par de zumos de naranja recién exprimidos y un par de juegos de cubiertos. La arrocera estaba entreabierta y humeante, que junto con el olor del café y las salchichas recién hechas empezaba a despertar su apetito.

\- No era necesario. – Dijo Adolf. – En casa no desayuno tanto.

\- Es una ocasión especial. – Replicó Shokichi. – ¿No ves mi mandil?

Se señaló a sí mismo el elegante mandil negro casi de cocinero profesional. Ahora que lo resaltaba, Adolf recordaba verle con uno diferente, de color amarillo pálido y florecitas, con pequeños volantes en sitios estratégicos. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo para sí. A veces costaba creer que ese hombre con tendencia a hacer el idiota fuese la misma persona que se mantenía imbatible para ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Algo incómodo por la inactividad, decidió ir a buscar sus pastillas y ayudar a Shokichi a servir al menos un café a cada uno. Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban ante un opíparo desayuno a base de arroz, tomate frito, huevos fritos, queso, pechuga de pavo, pan de molde tostado, zumo y café.

\- ¿Cuántas de esas tomas? – Preguntó Shokichi con actitud de padre indagando sobre sus hijos, señalando el blíster de pastillas que Adolf había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Muchas.

\- ¿Más que antes? – Adolf asintió y tras suspirar bebió un sorbo de su zumo. – Y por lo demás… ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- No lo sé. – Respondió honestamente. – No sé qué hacer con mi vida, ni siquiera sé qué me voy a encontrar al llegar a casa.

\- Pues no vayas. – Repuso Shokichi con simpleza. – Quédate aquí hasta que te sientas con fuerzas de volver.

\- No puedo hacer eso. – Contradijo al momento. – Tengo cosas que hacer y Rose…

\- Rose nunca te da explicaciones cuando se va, ¿me equivoco? – La acritud de las palabras de Shokichi le dejó mudo.

\- Pero… pero… - Buscó un argumento razonable que no acudió a su cerebro. En el fondo tampoco quería ver a su mujer.

\- Además tengo películas, bebidas y un restaurante a domicilio que han abierto nuevo y aún no he probado. – Dijo el hombretón con una sonrisa. – Vamos. – Animó con un tono más serio. – Avisa, si eso te va a hacer sentir mejor, y no te lo pienses más.

Adolf se centró en su desayuno de nuevo. Se sentía como si estuviese de vacaciones, unas vacaciones que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Incluso había descansado, aunque su cuerpo seguía muy resentido. Valoró sus opciones mientras iba a por su teléfono móvil, que seguía en la mesita de café. Volver a casa sería enfundarse de nuevo en su armadura de dolor. Se tendría que enfrentar a Rose, que seguramente estaría molesta por la conversación de anoche con Shokichi, y no quería discutir más. Estaba cansado física y psicológicamente. Además seguro que la hacía llorar, y aun la quería demasiado como para que eso no le afectase. No se sentía capaz de afrontar algo así si sucediese. También pensó en Dana. Era los fines de semana cuando más podía disfrutar de ella, pero, pese a que seguía queriéndola, desde que había descubierto que no era su hija de verdad, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados cada vez que la miraba, y eso le atormentaba. La niña no tenía la culpa de nada, así que acababa evitándola, sintiéndose aún peor consigo mismo cuando le llamaba "papá" y él le giraba la cara. Lo único que acabaría haciendo en casa era encerrarse en su despacho y trabajar. Si acaso escuchar algo de música. Ni siquiera tocaba ya el violín.

\- Tengo un mensaje. – Anunció cuando se sentó de nuevo en la barra de desayuno. – Shokichi le interrogó con la mirada. – Es de Rose.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- Pues… - Leyó atentamente. – Que cuándo voy a volver a casa… que si sigo durmiendo y que… - Frunció el ceño. – Que conteste rápido que tiene que organizarse.

\- ¿Organizarse? – Bufó Shokichi. Cogió aire lentamente. – ¿Y qué vas a contestar?

Se quedó mirando al móvil, releyendo los mensajes. Incluso sin verla podía imaginarla, con ese gesto de desdén que ponía cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. Cuando se casó con ella, sabía que no era perfecta. Nadie lo es. Quizá era Joseph el que más cerca estaba, pero incluso él pecaba de egolatría, y esa obsesión con Michelle, por suerte ahora suavizada, era de todo menos normal. Su mujer no era una excepción, pero cada vez notaba más esas pequeñas cosas de su carácter, a veces algo irascible, a veces algo caprichosas, a veces, simplemente, falsas. ¿Había sido siempre así? ¿También le había engañado con su personalidad? ¿Le había querido alguna vez de verdad? Las muestras de cariño, las promesas por cumplir, los sueños juntos, el futuro del que tantas veces habían hablado. ¿Cuánto de aquello había sido verdad?

\- Puede que te meta en problemas, Shokichi. – Dijo Adolf con voz grave. – O… que mienta por ti. – Suspiró. – ¿Estás conforme?

\- Amigo mío. – Le puso la mano en el hombro. – Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. Adelante.

Adolf tecleó su respuesta y al momento alejó el teléfono tanto como le permitió su brazo sin levantarse. Estaba tenso, y por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Era una de las pocas veces en su vida que recordaba actuar con tanta impulsividad. Su estómago empezó a encogerse, amenazando con impedirle continuar el desayuno que con tanto esmero le había preparado Shokichi. Entonces sonó su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa. No era un mensaje. Era una llamada.

\- Cógelo. – Le animó el japonés. – Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, y se levantó al tiempo que descolgaba. Shokichi le observó con atención. Hablaban en alemán, así que no podía entenderle. Siempre le había parecido un idioma que sonaba bastante áspero, o de eso tenía fama. Pero también había oído a su amigo hablar a Dana y en esos momentos toda esa afamada rudeza del idioma en cuestión desaparecía. Este no era el caso. Pese a no saber qué decía, pudo notar cómo poco a poco su tono cambiaba de uno tenso aunque sosegado a uno cada vez más cortante. También se notaba en su agitación al moverse con dificultad apoyado en el bastón. De repente empezó a elevar el tono, y tras intercambiar tres frases más a voces, Adolf cortó la conversación de golpe, tirando el móvil contra el sofá. Shokichi se levantó y en un par de zancadas acortó la distancia con él. Tenía la respiración agitada y temblaba todo él. Parecía estar usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder calmarse, con escaso éxito.

\- Adolf, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- _¿Que qué ha pasado? _– Replicó en alemán mirándole con expresión desencajada. - _ Se ha puesto echa una furia diciendo que mi deber es estar con ella y…_

\- Adolf, no te entiendo. – Le frenó Shokichi agarrándole por los hombros. – Estás hablando en alemán. Cálmate, respira. Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Apoyándose en Shokichi, Adolf volvió a sentarse donde estaba. Se dejó llevar por la presencia serena del hombre, intentando recobrar la compostura. Le dolía horrores la cabeza. La resaca, su malestar general y ahora esto estaban resultando una combinación letal. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos, intentando aliviar la presión que sentía en la cabeza, como una cinta de deporte demasiado apretada. Un sonido ante él le hizo abrir los párpados y vio un vaso de agua dejado por Shokichi. Musitó un agradecimiento bebiéndolo casi de golpe.

\- Cuando le he dicho que me quedo aquí me ha dicho que quién me creo que soy. – Masculló con amargura. – Que no soy yo, desapareciendo así de repente. Casi se pone a llorar diciéndome que qué ha hecho para que la trate así. – Soltó una carcajada ácida. – Ha llegado a decirme que si estoy con otra, que no se cree que esté en tu casa. – Soltó el aire de los pulmones llevando las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Ha tenido la indecencia de acusarte? – Shokichi estaba indignadísimo. - ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Que ella nunca me dice dónde ni con quién va, y que yo tengo la conciencia muy tranquila. He colgado después. No sé si dijo algo más. – Suspiró profundamente. – Si no te importa… creo que voy a sentarme un rato al sofá. – Dijo con voz cansada.

Después de aquello, Adolf se fue arrastrando los pies hasta dejarse caer en el sofá. Shokichi le ofreció ver un poco la televisión mientras recogía los restos del desayuno. El alemán alternó entre varias cadenas hasta dejar una documentales, permitiendo a su cerebro amuermarse. Hacía muchísimo que no veía la televisión, aunque tampoco se solía sentar a verla, pero era la mejor forma de no tener que pensar nada más en ese momento. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, esa última conversación se lo había dejado aún más claro. Ahora solo le quedaba hacer coger fuerzas y descansar en este tiempo entre su decisión y el irremediable enfrentamiento con la realidad.

Shokichi notaba una ira homicida desmedida en ese preciso momento. Tenían razón los dichos sobre que quien más habla es quien más tiene que callar. ¿Quién se creía Rose que era? Fue metiendo los platos y cubiertos que habían usado en el lavavajillas con ímpetu, como si su rabia también se pudiese lavar así de fácil. Odiaba a la gente que se aprovechaba de la amabilidad de otras solo porque podía hacerlo. Se sentía impotente al ver a su amigo ninguneado de esa forma. No se lo diría hoy, ni probablemente al día siguiente, pero en cuanto Adolf estuviese mejor le haría considerar el divorcio, aunque tuviese que recurrir a Joseph para conseguir un buen abogado, pero esto no quedaría así.

El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilamente. Hicieron la comida entre los dos y pasaron la tarde viendo películas, deportes y documentales. Para la cena encargaron la comida al restaurante del que le había hablado Shokichi. Adolf no volvió a sacar ninguno de los temas relacionados con su familia, ni siquiera con su trabajo, y el japonés respetó su decisión. Tuvo momentos puntuales en los que le recordó al que era, al hombre altivo y serio, inteligente y que se enternecía con cualquier animal, al igual que momentos de bajón anímico, en los que parecía que iba a volver a derrumbarse cada vez que miraba el móvil, pero en su fuero interno había decidido hacer un alto en su vida, y eso era estar ahí sin preocupaciones. Su teléfono no volvió a sonar. Además, gracias al reposo, casi no tuvo que recurrir a las pastillas para sus dolores. Ninguno de los dos se iba a engañar. Ambos sabían que era la calma que precede a la tormenta, sólo una forma de darse un tiempo muy necesario de reflexión. Y eso haría.

A la mañana siguiente, pese a que su aspecto seguía siendo bastante demacrado, Adolf había recuperado algo de color, e incluso caminaba un poco mejor. Decidió que se quedaría con Shokichi hasta después de comer, momento en el que al fin montaría en el coche y se encaminaría hacia la tortura segura que le suponía su casa. El japonés le dejó total libertad para decidir el curso de sus acciones. El aire de nerviosismo entorno a Adolf aumentó conforme se acercaba la hora señalada. Se duchó en casa de Shokichi, aprovechando a su vez para calmar un poco su ansiedad. Tras asearse, decidió que era el momento de la despedida. Ya en la puerta con el maletín en mano, bastón en la otra, mirada seria y con su chaqueta puesta no parecía el mismo hombre que había aparecido en ese mismo punto apenas un par de días antes.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? – Volvió a ofrecer Shokichi.

\- Sí. Seguro. – Asintió con gravedad. – Ya me has ayudado mucho. Gracias.

\- Ni lo menciones. – Shokichi sonrió un instante antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. – Sabes que puedes volver siempre que quieras.

\- Lo sé, gracias por todo.

\- Adolf. – Le llamó antes de que se volviese. – Cuídate, por favor.

Se despidieron con un sentido abrazo. Adolf notó la mirada de Shokichi sobre su espalda hasta que entró en el ascensor. No quería mirar atrás. Puede que si lo hiciese su determinación flaquease. Le costó hacer memoria de dónde había dejado el coche. La noche en la que llegó estaba tan desquiciado que lo recordaba todo sumido en una neblina. Cuando por fin dio con su vehículo comprobó con cierta vergüenza que ni siquiera estaba bien aparcado. Se sentó con un profundo suspiro. Tirado en el suelo del mismo, en el asiento del copiloto, estaba el GPS. Ni siquiera se había quedado con ganas de guardarlo. Recordó el historial de direcciones desconocidas para él, pero no era el momento de echar sal en la herida. Lo metió en la guantera con cuidado y arrancó.

El viaje fue suave. Ni siquiera el tráfico propio del final de fin de semana le molestó en exceso. Se encontraba extrañamente lúcido, como no había estado en semanas. Su pequeño retiro espiritual en casa de Shokichi le había sentado mucho mejor de lo que había sospechado. No tenía una idea clara de qué pasaría a continuación, ni siquiera qué camino debería coger. Hasta que no se encontrase cara a cara con Rose y Dana no sabía cómo llegaría a reaccionar, pero al menos se sentía lo suficientemente sereno como para, esta vez sí, saber actuar, o al menos esa era su esperanza.

Reconoció su urbanización al ver las casas que parecían copia y pega unas de otras, todas iguales aunque cada inquilino intentase personalizarlas. Pasó por ellas casi de forma automática, sin pensar. Al llegar a su casa vio, para su sorpresa, el coche de Rose. Aunque era lo que tenía que ser, hacía tanto tiempo que miraba y no estaba que le resultó llamativo. Pero mejor así. Menos tendría que esperar a su propia reacción al verla. Metió su propio coche en el garaje. Paró el motor y suspiró. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Salió del coche, cerrándolo con llave y se limpió los pies en el felpudo antes de acceder a su vivienda, como siempre hacía. La puerta de entrada a la casa estaba prácticamente enfrente de la cocina, que a su vez comunicaba con el salón. En cuanto cerró la puerta del garaje pudo ver a Rose asomada, esperándole. Estaba sin maquillar y su pelo estaba descuidado. Se le marcaban las ojeras y parecía inquieta, mirándole como si estuviese contemplando un espectro. De fondo oía la televisión y a Dana balbuceando algo.

\- _Hola_. – Saludó con tono monótono.

\- _¿Dónde estabas?_ – Preguntó ella cortante.

\- _En casa de Shokichi_. – Respondió con tranquilidad quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el armario. – _Te lo dije_.

\- _¿Y qué has estado haciendo?_ – Insistió ella.

\- _Nada_. – Pasó a su lado sin darle el acostumbrado beso que siempre le daba al llegar a casa. Ella le contempló anonadada.

\- _¿Es que no me lo vas a decir?_ – No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

\- _No hay nada que decir_. – Contestó Adolf dirigiéndose al salón. – _¿Dónde está la niña?_ – Preguntó a su vez con tranquilidad.

\- _En el salón, con sus cosas_. – Rose se estaba impacientando. – _No me cambies de tema_.

\- _¿Qué tema?_ – Preguntó con sinceridad. Localizó a la niña jugando en el suelo con sus juguetes. Sobre la mesa del salón había un plato con restos de comida. – _Hola, pequeña_.

\- _¡Papá!_ – Saludó elevando los bracitos hacia él.

\- _No te hagas el loco_. – Le acusó Rose elevando el tono. – _¿Por qué no viniste a casa?_

\- _No me apetecía_. – Se agachó con dificultad para darle un beso a la niña en la cabeza antes de incorporarse de nuevo.

\- _¿Cómo que no te apetecía?_ – La mujer no era capaz de procesar la información. – _Tienes una mujer y una hija, ¿es que no piensas en nosotras?_

_Más de lo que me gustaría_. Se contuvo antes de decirlo en voz alta. Aunque había tomado la decisión de no callarse nada, no quería provocar a su mujer más de lo necesario. Se mantuvo en silencio al tiempo que dejaba su maletín en el sofá. Entonces, de repente, Rose se acercó a él, agarrándole del brazo forzándole a que la mirase.

\- _¡Contéstame, Adolf!_ – Se encontró con la mirada fría del alemán, provocando que retrocediese un par de pasos.

\- _Deja de gritar_. – Replicó con la sangre encendida. El tirón que le había dado había sido como un latigazo tanto físico, en su pierna, como mental, y empezaba a notarse irascible. – _Te van a oír los vecinos_ _y vas a dar que decir_.

\- _¿Yo voy a dar que decir?_ – Puso cara de profunda ofensa. – _¡Tiene gracia cuando eres tú el que no cumple con su familia!_

\- _Rose, para._ – Amenazó Adolf. – _No quiero discutir delante de la niña_.

\- _No se va a enterar_. – Dijo con un desdén que le revolvió el estómago a Adolf. – _Deja de buscar excusas y respóndeme._

\- _¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ – Avanzó un paso hacia ella elevando la voz. –_ ¿Eh?_ _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

\- _¿Qué…?_ – Su respiración se agitó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que…? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?_

\- _No lo sé_.

Adolf le dio la espalda a su mujer. Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, lo sabía, era parte de su estrategia. Era capaz de razonarlo, pero vivirlo era muy diferente. La niña había dejado de jugar hace un rato, asustada, mirándoles, y ahora al ver a su madre empezaba a hacer pucheros, confundida y a punto de echarse a llorar. Cogió a Dana y la sentó en el sofá, hablándola con suavidad para que se calmase. No podía estar agachado tanto tiempo sin resentirse. Su mujer empezó a lamentarse más alto, hasta que volvió la vista hacia ella. Le dolía el corazón.

\- _Rose, por favor_. – Pidió cansado. – _Para_.

\- _¿Que pare?_ – Repitió confundida entre hipidos. – ¿_Dices que no sabes si me quieres y me pides que pare?_ – Adolf permaneció en silencio. – _Hay otra persona, ¿verdad? Me estás engañando._

Fue como un bofetón en su dignidad. Frunció el ceño y los nudillos se le quedaron blancos agarrando el bastón. A su espalda Dana empezó a llorar abiertamente. Había dado todo por ella, su trabajo, su vida entera, había sido honesto, fiel, habían sido siempre su máxima prioridad. Y esto era lo que sacaba ahora.

\- _NO soy YO el que engaña en esta casa_.

A Rose se le cortó el llanto de golpe. Se giró hacia Dana, cogiéndola en brazos. Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al tiempo que salía al jardín. Necesitaba aire fresco, se estaba ahogando en esa casa. Fuera, en el porche, se sentó de una de las sillas de jardín. La niña se había quedado más tranquila y ahora estaba acurrucada sobre su pecho. Sintió las lágrimas incontrolables y silenciosas resbalando por sus mejillas. Un suspiro entrecortado agitó su pecho, haciendo que Dana se girase para ver qué ocurría.

\- _¿Papá…?_ – Preguntó haciendo pucheros.

\- _No pasa nada, cariño_. – Sonrió sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. – _Mira, un pajarito_. – Dijo señalando a una pequeña ave posada en el césped.

\- _¡Paarito!_

No mucho después escuchando los balbuceos de la niña, la puerta de casa se volvió a abrir, dando paso a Rose. Ya no lloraba. De hecho parecía que hasta se había peinado. Lucía una de esas sonrisas que tanto le habían cautivado cuando la conoció. Llevaba algo de ropa en la mano y se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabra, en actitud cariñosa.

\- _¿Qué tal está Shokichi?_ – Preguntó con interés.

\- _Bien. Como siempre_. – Respondió apático.

\- _Me alegro_. – Casi hasta parecía sincera. – _Mira, le he comprado un vestido a Dana_. – Le enseñó la prenda que llevaba en la mano. – _Podría estrenarlo el fin de semana que viene, ¿qué te parece?_

\- _Bien_. – Apenas vio la prenda de refilón. La falsa alegría de Rose no lograba cubrir la tensión palpable.

\- _¿Qué te apetece cenar, cielo?_ – Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Adolf.

\- _Me da igual_.

\- _Veré que hay en la cocina_. _¿Quieres que me lleve a Dana?_

\- Vale.

\- _Bien. No cojas frío_. – Se inclinó hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – _Te quiero_.

\- _Y yo a ti_. – Respondió como un autómata.

Rose entró en casa con la niña en brazos y sin perder la sonrisa de los labios. Durante un momento, un fugaz y efímero momento, una milésima de segundo apenas, había llegado a creerse su actuación. Se vio empezando de cero, olvidando todo lo que había pasado, y volviendo a ser todo como debía haber sido. Entonces la sensación de _déjà vu_ le golpeó en el estómago, devolviéndole a la realidad. Esto ya había pasado antes. En cuanto le pillaba alguna incoherencia y no tenía cómo escapar, sacaba su faceta más amorosa, volviendo a envenenarle con sus dulces palabras, pero no iba a pasar por ello otra vez. No se dejaría engañar de nuevo, no volvería a sufrir. Esta vez acabaría de una vez por todas y empezaría a vivir de verdad, sin mentirse a sí mismo ni a los que le rodeaban nunca más. Recordó las palabras de Shokichi, y sollozó en silencio. Todo lo que podía perder y todo lo que podía ganar estaba ante sus ojos, la felicidad y tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba no era algo tan utópico como había creído siempre. Tendría que librar la batalla más dura de su vida pero, esta vez, sabía que no lucharía solo.


	100. Alelos comunes

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**\- Uvenk: ¡Gracias por tu review! Jajaja tomaremos nota para no dejar escribir a Eme escribir más capítulos tristes (es mentira, ya hay unos cuantos planeados para ella en realidad). Esperemos que este capítulo te quite un poco el hype, además aquí ya participa Joseph. No te quejarás, que te damos lo que quieres leer :P**

**Tras el derrumbe de Adolf y una vez todo ha salido a la luz, Shokichi se encuentra con que él mismo no tiene recursos para ayudar a su amigo de la manera en la que le gustaría. Viéndose él también muy afectado y no sabiendo qué hacer decide contactar con algunos de sus amigos para organizarse y encontrar la mejor manera de apoyarlo y de intentar hacer que siga adelante. Al fin y al cabo cuando tienes de tu lado a uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, todo puede ser un poco más fácil.**

**Además, el compartir la historia de Adolf, animará a otros a que compartan la suya. Resulta curioso que incluso las familias más famosas y mediáticas, de aquellas de las que todo el mundo ha oído hablar, escondan secretos que ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos conocen.**

**Para animarnos un poco durante las próximas semanas dejaremos momentáneamente de lado a Adolf para centrarnos en una celebración típica en Japón y que surge como resultado de San Valentín, el _White Day._ Fueron muchos chicos los que recibieron chocolate en su momento yahora les toca devolver el regalo y, cuando no tienes dinero para comprar nada, te las tienes que ingeniar de la mejor manera que se ocurra. Y si no, que se lo digan a Marcos.**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 22 de septiembre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Alelos comunes  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 17038  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi, Michelle, Joseph, Rose, Becky y Dana. **

* * *

**A****LELOS COMUNES**

Tuvo que confirmarlo por sí mismo. No es que no creyese a Adolf, confiaba en las palabras de su amigo ciegamente. Sólo había que ver su terrible estado para saber que no mentía, además de que no tenía razón ninguna por la cual tener que hacerlo. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, todo le resultaba tan irreal que tuvo la necesidad de ir a comprobarlo personalmente. Conforme había conseguido que la información se fuese asentando en su cabeza una vez Adolf se había ido de su casa, debía reconocer que ciertas cosas habían hecho "clic" en su cerebro, y que actitudes, palabras o gestos de Rose que no había llegado a entender, tomaban sentido desde esa nueva perspectiva. Y no cobraban sentido para bien. Así que ahí estaba, con el coche detenido frente a la casa de Adolf, siendo plenamente consciente de que él no estaba allí pues era lunes y seguía encerrado en el laboratorio. Pero no era a él a quien iba a ver, de hecho ni siquiera era a Rose a quien se debía la visita. Sí, ella era una de las razones por las cuales estaba allí, pero la principal era bastante más joven y todavía le costaba caminar. Miró por la ventanilla la entrada de la casa, vacía, sin rastro de ninguno de los dos vehículos, ni el elegante coche alemán de Adolf, ni el Mini descapotable en color turquesa de Rose. Si las cosas fuesen normales si todo fuese como debería ser, la ausencia de Rose implicaría también la ausencia de la niña. Pero en la casa había luz.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, en realidad ni siquiera tenía una excusa para estar allí. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ver a Dana, esa niña que él también había llegado a querer como si fuese de su familia. Al igual que quería a Adolf, a Michelle, a Keiji o a Akari, a quienes si bien no le unían lazos de sangre, sí lo hacía el cariño. Ellos eran su familia, eran una colmena, independientemente de las relaciones de parentesco que pudiese haber entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía más valor el amor que no un puñado de genes en común. Suspiró, apretando entre sus manos el regalo envuelto en papel de colores brillantes que tenía para la niña. Lo tenía en casa desde había un par de semanas, con intención ir a comer o cenar un día a casa de Adolf y llevárselo a la cría y así de paso echar un vistazo a cómo iban las cosas en casa ya que era evidente que algo pasaba. Pero su amigo le había ignorado por completo hasta el momento que le llamó desesperado un par de días atrás, y tras saber lo que ocurría realmente, no quería forzarle a tener que mantener la compostura ante Rose sólo porque él estuviese presente. Era por eso que había decidido ir cuando sabía de antemano que él no iba a estar, aunque ello implicase inventarse una excusa que probablemente nadie se creería. Si quería darle un regalo a Dana era tan fácil como dejárselo a Adolf para que se lo llevase a su hija, no hacía falta que se personase él mismo para hacerlo. Pero confiaba en que Rose se pusiese lo suficientemente nerviosa al verle como para no plantearse nada más.

No obstante ella no estaba, o al menos eso era lo que parecía dada la ausencia de su _Mini_ descapotable, puede que simplemente estuviese en el taller, o aparcado en otro sitio, o dentro del garaje. Aunque Adolf siempre le decía que su mujer generalmente dejaba el vehículo fuera porque no le gustaba maniobrar para meterlo en el reducido espacio del garaje. Tras quitar la llave del contacto y mirar su teléfono no teniendo muy claro qué se esperaba encontrar, salió del vehículo sintiendo el corazón en un puño. Pero se obligó a mantenerse firme y mostrar una sonrisa amable y confiada, no quería hacer sospechar a Rose en caso de encontrársela y además prefería que Dana le viese sonreír. Era una niña que no tenía la culpa de nada, no merecía recibir la negatividad que probablemente ya estaba percibiendo en su entorno y si él podía tráele algo de alegría, lo haría sin dudarlo. Se agachó junto a su espejo retrovisor y terminó de acicalarse, y con el paquete bajo el brazo se dirigió con paso firme y decidido a la entrada de la casa de ladrillo que se alzaba ante él. Tras tomar aire llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente la respuesta al otro lado, no tardando en escuchar una voz femenina que no le sonaba para nada hablando con alguien. Cuando la puerta se abrió se topó con una mujer que no había visto antes. Bajita, de mediana edad, pelo castaño y ensortijado, con una mirada amable pero confusa y abrazando contra sí a Dana. Basándose en lo que Adolf le había contado podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que esa mujer se trataba de Becky, la niñera. Era la confirmación de que Rose no estaba en casa.

\- ¡Buenas tardes!- saludó con una sonrisa cordial, sujetando el regalo con un brazo. Alargó su mano libre para acariciarle la cabeza a la niña, que parecía algo adormilada, pero la mujer dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándola de él y dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada.

\- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó al instante, sin terminar de borrar la expresión amable de su cara pero evidentemente contrariada por su acercamiento.

\- Disculpe por no haberme presentado- cambió el regalo de brazo alargando su mano hacia Becky, la cual reforzó su agarre alrededor de la Dana cambiándola de posición y desvelándola en el proceso- Soy Shokichi Komachi, un amigo de la familia- haciéndose el loco retiró la mano sin darle mayor importancia, era consciente de que la presencia de un hombre que no conocía y que pretendía tocar a la niña debía ser del todo menos alentadora para la mujer.

\- Yo soy Becky, la niñera de la familia, y no había oído hablar de usted- la niña en sus brazos se revolvió, terminando de despertarse. Frotándose un párpado y bostezando se giró hacia Shokichi y su reacción fue inmediata.

\- ¡Kichi!- su mirada de iluminó y alargó sus bracitos hasta él para el asombro de Becky- ¡Kichi, Kichi!

\- ¡Hola Dana!- la saludó finalmente acariciándole la cabeza, haciendo que la niña se riese.

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho cuando clavó en él sus enormes ojos marronez y al acariciar bajo sus dedos esos suaves rizos castaños. Era tan dolorosamente obvio que esa cría no tenía los genes de Adolf que no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Bueno, en realidad sí lo había hecho, pero su cerebro se había empeñado en mentirse a sí mismo y obviar las evidencias pese a que Michelle y Joseph se empeñaban en recordárselas. Becky pareció relajar su actitud defensiva, no obstante y pese a que la niña intentaba que Shokichi al cogiese, se rehusaba a dejarla irse con un hombre que no conocía, por mucho que la niña sí lo hiciese.

\- ¿Papá?- preguntó, metiéndose un dedo en la boca, mirándole con sincera curiosidad. Shokichi apretó los puños al oír la forma en la que se refirió a su amigo, pero disimuló su malestar lo mejor que pudo. Becky abrió la boca como si fuese a preguntar, pero se cortó antes de decir nada en vista de que él no tardó en responder.

\- Papá está trabajando- le explicó, provocando que la expresión de la niña se entristeciese al instante.

\- Pobre hombre, debe ser muy difícil trabajar tan duro y tantas horas con una enfermedad como la suya- Shokichi levantó la cabeza al instante dirigiéndole, sin poder evitarlo, una expresión de absoluta extrañeza a Becky- Y pensar que no se va a poder curar nunca… tiene que ser un hombre con una gran fuerza de voluntad

¿Enfermo? Más allá de sus cicatrices y de la cojera derivada de la electrocución que sufrió en su infancia, Adolf no padecía ninguna enfermedad. Y mucho menos, una crónica. Se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle más al respecto, intentar sonsacar información estando de pie en la puerta de casa y con la niña presente, no era lo más adecuado. No obstante no se vio capaz de hacer nada, ni sonreír, ni asentir ni negar, no podía ni afirmar ni desmentir lo que Becky había dicho. No quería mentir diciéndole que sí estaba enfermo, ni negarlo rotundamente sin saber antes a qué se debía que la mujer creyese eso. Puede que el propio Adolf se lo hubiese dicho para no dar explicaciones sobre su estado, quizás así le resultaba más sencillo salir del paso. Dana, viéndose ignorada por los adultos a su alrededor, no tardó en mostrar un puchero compungido, y sus ojos brillante se humedecieron amenazando con llenarse de lágrimas de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Mira! Te he traído un regalo- se apresuró a decir al ver a Dana a punto de echarse a llorar, acercando a ella el paquete envuelto en papel de colores brillantes. La niña apoyó las manos en el objeto, y a Shokichi le dio la impresión de que le estaba cuestionando con la mirada si realmente era para ella- ¿Podemos pasar dentro?- le preguntó a Becky, que tras ver la ilusión de la cría se apartó de la puerta con un suspiro dejándole pasar.

\- ¿Quiere tomar algo?- le ofreció dejando a la niña en el suelo, la cual ya tenía entre sus brazos el regalo de Shokichi y estaba intentando abrirlo con escaso éxito teniendo en cuenta que era casi más grande que ella.

\- No hace falta, sólo venía a traerle esto a la niña

Miró hacia ella, la cual tenía agarrado el papel de colores y tiraba intentando romperlo sin llegar a conseguirlo. Se agachó a su lado y lo rasgó lo suficiente como para que tirando un poco más Dana puede capaz de desenvolverlo de una vez por todas. En cuanto lo hizo tiró el papel al suelo si mucha consideración y observó durante unos segundos el objeto ante ella, como analizando si le gustaba o no. Se trataba de una pequeña mochila de color amarillo, simulando una abeja con antenas y alitas incluidas. Adolf le había dicho que la niña a veces se empeñaba en utilizar los bolsos de Rose para guardar sus cosas cuando iban a dar un paseo, y le apreció buena idea regalarle algo en lo que la niña pudiese guardar sus juguetes. Además recordaba haber visto en casa de Donatello fotografías de Michelle cuando tenía la misma edad que Dana e iba a la guardería llevando sus cosas en una pequeña mochila. La niña soltó un momento el regalo y se abrazó a él a modo de agradecimiento, para a continuación ir andando hacia el interior de la casa a duras penas arrastrando la mochila con ella, tropezándose y yéndose al suelo ante la puerta del salón pero recomponiéndose al instante sin soltar ni una lágrima. Becky y Shokichi se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa y empezaron a andar tras ella al ver que se metía en el salón y la perdían de vista.

La observaron desde la puerta, no queriendo interrumpirla y con verdadera curiosidad por ver qué hacía. Tras sentarse en el suelo y abriendo la mochila con evidente dificultad, empezó a guardar en ella, o más bien a meter a la fuerza, algunos de los bloques de un juego de piezas de construcción que Shokichi le había regalado unos meses atrás. Adolf le había asegurado que la niña jugaba con ello y le gustaba, pero Shokichi pensaba que lo decía más por cumplir que otra cosa. Sin embargo, al verla intentando encajar un bloque rectangular de color naranja en la mochila de abeja sintió una sonrisa asomar a sus labios. Parece ser que realmente los utilizaba. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla sin quitar los ojos de Dana y no queriendo ocultar la alegría que le suponía verla jugar con su regalo. Quería mucho a esa niña, no es algo que no supiese de antes, pero verla tras todo lo que Adolf le había contado se lo confirmó sintió una oleada de ternura hacia ella. Dana era una buena niña, una cría encantadora, y no se merecía nada de lo que se estaba cociendo a su alrededor.

Le aterrorizó pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener para ella un conflicto entre sus padres, el progresivo deterioro de Adolf, la desatención de una madre egoísta, la ausencia de lazos emocionales con sus progenitores… Esa niña necesitaba un guía, un tutor, alguien que la quisiera, cuidase y educase, y no había nadie mejor para hacerlo que un padre, y su padre era Adolf. Porque aunque no compartiesen sangre cuando veía a Dana no veía a Rose, ni a su amante desconocido, ni los genes traidores. Cuando veía a esa niña amable, tranquila, metódica…Cuando veía a esa niña perseverando en meter las piezas en la mochila en lugar de darse por vencida…cuando veía esos gestos esa manera de fruncir el ceño o de mirar con solemnidad aquello que se le resistía…cuando veía todo eso, veía a Adolf. Era su hija, por mucho que la biología dijese lo contrario, y esperaba ser capaz de hacerle entender eso a su amigo. Pero en vista de lo destrozado que estaba a nivel físico y emocional parecía una tarea imposible de conseguir. No obstante, Adolf no estaba solo. Lo tenía a él, a Michelle y, extrañamente, a Joseph, que se había implicado en el caso mucho más de lo que todos habían esperado. La traición de Rose era un hecho palpable, y aunque fuese dolorosa y algo que no se debía olvidar ni esconder bajo la alfombra, Shokichi no pensaba permitir que consumiese a Adolf.

\- Voy a avisar a Rose de que está aquí, quizás pueda volver antes de su reunión para verle- se quedó helado un momento, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo y asintió justo a tiempo de ver cómo Becky se alejaba, supuso que en busca de su teléfono

\- ¡Kichi!- caminando a duras penas y trastabillando consigo misma, Dana se acercó a él arrastrando la mochila con dificultad.

Se paró a su lado e intentó meter el brazo por uno de los tirantes, fracasando estrepitosamente. Shokichi la observó, muriéndose de ganas de ayudarla pero dejándola apañarse ella sola, le vendría bien intentarlo al menos. Tras unos segundos de esfuerzos inútiles, Dana miró hacia él con una expresión frustrada e hinchando los mofletes. Era obvio que estaba molesta por no ser capaz de haberse apañado ella sola, y esa manera de fruncir el ceño le recordó a su amigo. Él tenía una expresión similar cuando algo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

\- ¿Quieres ponértela?- la niña asintió, dejando que su cara se relajase. Shokichi se agachó a su lado, ayudándola a pasar los brazos por los tirantes. Dana era aún pequeña comparada con la mochila, pero teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la cual creían los críos a esa edad estaba seguro de que en un par de mees la diferencia no sería tanta- Ya está ¿te gusta?

\- ¡Ti!- afirmó pronunciando mal y alzando las manos hacia él- Aúpa.

No se hizo de rogar. Llevaba con ganas de poder tener a la niña en brazos y darla un abrazo desde que la había visto al llamar a la puerta. Aun le costaba creérselo, y sentía su estómago cerrarse en un nudo cuando se planteaba el futuro de esa niña. Adolf no parecía tener claro lo que quería hacer, pero era evidente que la situación era insostenible. El matrimonio ya no tenía remedio alguno, Adolf no podía, ni tampoco se merecía, seguir guardando silencio y ocultando bajo toneladas de trabajo lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Rose debía saberlo, era necesario que Adolf le dijese que estaba al tanto de todos sus engaños y mentiras, pero… eso probablemente implicaría un divorcio y por tanto que la niña ya no tuviese un hogar estable con dos progenitores en el cual criarse. Y si se veía obligado a elegir, prefería que Dana se quedase con Adolf. Aun así, teniendo en cuenta que no era su hija biológica era algo realmente difícil, además…tampoco tenía nada claro que era lo que él quería. Sabía que su amigo quería a la niña sobre todas las cosas, pero para él ya no era su hija, y no estaba seguro de que estuviese dispuesto a cuidar al fruto de una traición.

Se acercó con la niña aún en brazos hasta la puerta acristalada que daba al jardín. Aún era relativamente pronto pues había intentado ir un buen rato ante de la cena para no interrumpir, por lo que la luz del sol, aunque más tenue, se reflejaba en los árboles y en las flores que ya habían empezado a brotar. Dana se apoyó en su hombro, acomodándose como si tuviera intención de descansar o de echarse una siesta encima de él y Shokichi le apartó los rizos de la cara. En un arrebato, empezó a hablarle de Adolf. Le insistió, aunque ni siquiera sabía si le entendería, que aunque pasase poco tiempo en casa la quería muchísimo, y se empeñó en destacar multitud de veces todas las virtudes de su amigo. No sabía si Rose llegaría a decirle algo sobre Adolf a la cría, y si ese algo sería bueno o malo, pero no pensaba que la niña creciese con una idea equivocada de lo que era su padre. Porque independientemente de la sangre, lo era.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Sí, tu papá- le confirmó tras explicarle que era su padre el que había montado la casa de juguete que tenía en el jardín.

\- ¡Kichi, casita!

\- ¿Quieres ir a la casita?- la cría asintió con ganas.

Shokichi miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de Becky ya que le daba algo de reparo deambular por la casa de Adolf solo, pero en vista de que no aparecía abrió la puerta del jardín con cierta reticencia y salió al porche, donde estaba la susodicha casa. Era de plástico de colores, con su pequeña puerta y sus ventanitas, y del tamaño perfecto para que personas de no más de 6 años pasasen un buen rato jugando dentro. Posó a la niña en el suelo y ella fue hasta la casa, metiéndose dentro. Una vez allí se asomó a la ventana y le llamó.

\- ¡Kichi! ¡Casa!

\- Sí, sí, la hizo tu papá ¿te gusta?

\- Kichi, casa- repitió

\- ¿Quieres que entre en la casa?

\- ¡Ti!

\- Es muy pequeña para mí, Dana- le explicó, rogando interiormente que le entendiese- Yo soy muy grande, y es tu casa. Para ti.

\- ¡Kichi!- la niña frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero. Puede que estuviese siendo caprichosa, pero no pudo evitar consentirla y se acercó a la casa, agachándose y asomando la cabeza a la puerta

\- ¡Hola Dana!-

La cría se echó a reír, y tras alguna palabra suelta y algún que otro balbuceo le quedó claro que la niña no se iba a quedar contenta con eso, quería que entrase. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Becky seguía sin volver, por suerte debía estar hablando largo y tendido con Rose y hacía un rato que no aparecía. Era obvio que por la puerta de la casa no cabía, y por la ventana aún menos así que se quedó de pie observándola con curiosidad. Quizás si quitaba el tejado….Ni corto ni perezoso se puso manos a la obra ante la atenta mirada de Dana, si al menos conseguía entretenerla un rato merecería la pena la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

La voz de Becky le sobresaltó cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Con el tejado desmontado, él dentro de la casa agachado dentro sintiendo que si respiraba la casa estallaría, y con la cara asomada a una ventana. Dana había tenido que salir porque juntos no cabían y se estaba desternillando hasta el punto casi de rodar por el suelo.

\- La niña quería que entrase y bueno….- Becky lo miró enarcando una ceja – No pude decir que no- se defendió.

\- Rose me ha dicho que llegará pronto- comentó ella, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por ignorar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Durante lo que parecieron minutos enteros pero probablemente no fueron más que segundos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente, Shokichi tuvo el valor suficiente para hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Me puede ayudar a salir? Creo que estoy atascado- lloriqueó. Y como si Dana lo hubiese entendido, empezó a reírse aún con más fuerza.

Poco después y tras quejidos maniobras y prácticamente tener que volver a montar la casita desde cero, Shokichi y Becky se tomaban una taza de té en el salón a la espera de Rose, mientras la niña, abrazada a su impertérrito erizo de peluche, dormitaba en el sofá acurrucada junto a su niñera. Shokichi dio un trago a su bebida, evitando así seguir contestando una de las preguntas que Becky le hizo sobre Adolf ante la cual no sabía muy bien qué decir, relacionada con las ausencias continuadas del hombre y su trabajo. Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería decírsela. Miró a su alrededor estudiando su ambiente, buscando cambios radicales como los que había ido viendo en el despacho de Adolf, pero no llego a encontrarlos. En el salón las fotos de la familia seguían en su lugar, y en la pared, una de las instantáneas de su boda. Los dos estaban espectaculares. Él con su impecable traje negro, ella preciosa vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa radiante. Adolf parecía mucho más joven que ahora pese a que sólo habían pasado poco más de tres años desde que se habían casado. Sus ojeras no eran tan marcadas, de hecho en la fotografía, ni siquiera se apreciaban. Su cara estaba sonrosada, sus ojos brillantes y hasta un atisbo de sonrisa amenazaba con asomarse a sus labios. Se mirase como se mirase la fotografía era obvio que cuando ésta se tomó, él estaba profundamente enamorado de la mujer a su lado. No quiso hacerlo, realmente en su interior intentó evitarlo, pero la idea acudió a su mente antes de que pudiese desviar su corriente de pensamiento a otros derroteros ¿sería Rose ya una adúltera cuando tomaron esa imagen? ¿Era real la sonrisa que mostraba en esa instantánea? Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y apretó la taza que tenía en la mano hasta casi hacer la porcelana crujir. Todavía podía recordar cómo pese a que por aquel entonces ya conocía a Adolf su relación con él no era muy estrecha, y había subsanado sus ganas de ir a la boda haciendo una pequeña celebración en la universidad, animándole a que llevase a Rose para que todos pudieran conocerla. A todos les pareció que eran la pareja perfecta. Jóvenes, queriéndose muchísimo, con ganas de formar una familia, estando bien acomodados…todos los vieron como un ejemplo a seguir y se quedaron encantados con lo maravillosa que parecía Rose. Amable, sonriente, cordial con todos…la única que no parecía convencida fue Michelle, que resultó obvia arrugando la nariz cada vez que la veía y que confesó que tenía algo que no le gustaba, que no le caía bien. Cuánta razón tenía.

Shokichi se masajeó las sienes. Por lo que Becky le decía Rose estaría al caer, y si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía nada claro cómo iba a reaccionar y si sería capaz de tener la templanza necesaria para no gritarla, para no echarle en cara lo ingrata que era, para no reprocharle que no se merecía ni a Adolf ni a Dana y para no cuestionarla sobre dónde y con quién iba a hacer qué. Apretó la mandíbula. Ira, lo que sentía hacia Rose esa simple y llanamente ira. Se había aprovechado de un hombre enamorado que lo había dado todo por ella. Exprimiéndolo, machacándolo, alimentándose de su energía de vivir y de su amor por ella, hasta convertirlo en una carcasa vacía a la cual no le quedaba nada. Como una araña que hubiera atrapado a la presa en su seda, alimentándose de ella poco a poco hasta dejar tan sólo su exuvia; hueca, seca, siendo tan sólo una imagen deteriorada de lo que fue una vez en el pasado. ¿Qué cara le iba aponer? ¿Qué cara pondría ella? Su charla por teléfono pese a que aparentemente había sido cordial, destiló una tensión palpable, y estaba seguro de que ella también lo había notado. Puede que la víctima del adulterio hubiese sido Adolf, pero él también se sentía traicionado. Y pensar la de veces que había llegado a defenderla ante los ataques gratuitos hacia ella de mucha gente, muchas veces más fruto de la envidia que de la verdad. Y ahora…ahora no quedaba nada de ese cariño que alguna vez había sentido. Se había evaporado como una gota de agua en el asfalto en un día caluroso de verano.

\- Me da mucha pena el señor Adolf- la niñera suspiró- Tan joven y con una niña de esta edad, y casi sin poder jugar con ella por su enfermedad- Becky sacudió la cabeza con derrotismo- Es una verdadera lástima, Dana siempre está preguntando por él- murmuró acariciando la cabeza de la cría, que estaba plácidamente dormida.

\- Quiere mucho a su padre- dijo con una voz monótona, ocultando una mueca tras la taza de porcelana. Ahí estaba otra vez, la mentira de que Adolf estaba enfermo. Le revolvía el estómago, y cuando más escuchaba hablar a Becky, más convencido estaba de que había sido una de las invenciones de Rose

\- Pobre Rose- musitó Becky- ella es también muy joven y tiene que lidiar con un marido enfermo, una hija, encargarse de toda la casa. Las chicas de su edad deberían estar divirtiéndose, como mi hija…- chascó la lengua-…no teniendo que ocupare de médicos, terapias y tratamientos. Es tan duro para ella, si al menos él trabajase menos horas y pasasen más tiempo juntos…

Shokichi tuvo que contenerse para no estrellar la taza contra el suelo. Conforme más sabía de Rose más aumentaban la mentiras. Y casualmente en todas, siempre era ella la víctima y Adolf, de una manera u otra, el verdugo. El marido enfermo y ausente que la obligaba a tener que pasar horas alejada de su hija. El marido que las abandonaba por su trabajo. Se pasó la mano por la cara y posó la taza en la mesa, no sabía qué hacer pero realmente tenia curiosidad por saber qué más se había intentado Rose al respecto de la supuesta enfermedad de Adolf. Pero no quería preguntar directamente, siendo un amigo de la familia no sería verosímil que no estuviese al tanto.

\- ¿Rose ha llegado a contar todos los detalles?- musitó intentando sonar muy convencido de lo que decía- Del problema de Adolf, quiero decir- se negaba a utilizar la palabra enfermedad cuando era una burda mentira.

\- No mucho, se pone muy triste cuando habla de ello- Becky miró hacia la niña, cuya respiración tranquila y profunda- Y es algo que tampoco quiere comentar mucho delante de Dana, parece que no pero a esta edad lo retienen todo ¿usted tiene hijos?

\- No, soy soltero- sonrió, sintiéndose por primera vez cómodo hablando de algo desde que había puesto el pie en esa casa- Pero tengo familia, y conozco la sensación de ser padre, aunque no sea biológico- no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la cabellera rizada y castaña de Dana.

\- Entonces podrá entender por qué Rose prefiere que la niña de momento no sepa nada. Una enfermedad crónica…y además él al parecer no quiere ni oír hablar de ello- se llevó una mano al pecho, con gesto afectado – Ella me dijo que era como un cáncer, pero que ni siquiera había tratamiento para curarlo. En una tragedia.

\- Sí, ciertamente es una tragedia- murmuró con más acritud de la que le hubiera gustado dejar ver. Lo que era realmente una tragedia, era ese cúmulo de mentiras y engaños que Rose se había inventado para protegerse a sí misma mientras destrozaba la vida de alguien a quien supuestamente amaba.

Al escuchar el motor de un coche acercándose a la casa hasta detenerse frente a la puerta, el cuerpo de Shokichi se tensó en su totalidad. No estaba preparado para ello. Teóricamente le resultaba muy fácil saber lo que tenía qué hacer; mostrarse cordial, pero duro, directo sin resultar ofensivo o insultante y sobre todo, tenía que conseguir no dejarse cautivar por esa persona cándida y amable que Rose fingía tan bien ser. Y todo ello, intentando que ni Becky, ni Dana ni la propia Rose, se percatasen de la enorme animadversión que sentía hacia la última en ese momento. Y además, a su ya de por si desprecio hacia ella por todo lo que Adolf se había atrevido a contarle ese fin de semana, aunque sabía que probablemente habría más que no llegó a decirle, tenía que añadir el enfado que hacía su sangre hervir desde esa mañana. Al igual que la semana pasada, había vuelto a hacer una visita al despacho a su amigo, que esta vez sí le abrió la puerta. Le habló de la reacción de Rose cuando llegó a casa. De cómo había intentado hacer un drama de todo ello, haciéndole verse como el culpable, como el que estaba mandando al traste su matrimonio, fingiendo ser la víctima de algo que nada tenía que ver con ella. No le dio muchos detalles más, sólo que consiguió aguantar con la mayor entereza que se vio capaz hasta dejarla sin palabras, y que una vez lo había hecho ella había empezado a mostrarse exageradamente cariñosa y afable, recordándole a la Rose de cuando acababan de casarse.

Apretó los puños en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta del salón y mostró una forzada sonrisa que no sentía y que le hacía sentirse terriblemente incómodo. Odiaba no poder ser honesto con lo que realmente pensaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ello y se le estaba haciendo difícil aguantarse lo que realmente quería decirle a Rose. Reunió toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz y la saludó con un leve gesto con la cabeza, al que ella respondió de igual modo. La mujer no tardó en acercarse a su hija y cogerla en brazos, desvelándola. La abrazó y besó en la mejilla sonoramente, provocando que la niña gruñese por lo bajo frotándose los párpados mientras su madre le decía lo mucho que la había echado de menos y todo lo que la quería. Por la expresión de total confusión marcada en la cara de Becky, a Shokichi le quedó clarísimo que ese comportamiento tan cariñoso de Rose hacia Dana era de todo menos habitual.

\- Buenas tardes, Rose- la saludó sonando todo lo amable que se vio capaz, pero en realidad, apretaba los puños con rabia, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

\- Buenas tardes, Shokichi- le dijo con una voz cantarina que sonó tan falsa que hizo a Shokichi presionar unos dientes con otros hasta hacerse daño en la mandíbula. Llegó a tener la sensación de que si seguía haciendo fuerza llegaría a partirse un incisivo- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos

\- Sí- respondió con una sonrisa, disimulando la indignación que hacía temblar su pulso metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- Adolf me ha dicho que últimamente estás muy ocupada- la miró fijamente, y en los ojos de Rose creyó leer cierto recelo e incluso algo de miedo- Quería venir a veros a Dana y a ti, pero no encontraba el momento ¿qué te ha tenido tan ocupada?

El pánico en la cara de Rose fue patente. A Becky le había dicho algo sobre la enfermedad inexistente de Adolf, pero era de algo de lo que no podía hablar con Shokichi presente dado que él sabía que era mentira.

\- Diferentes cosas, lo de siempre- carraspeó- Dana cariño, vamos a ver qué cenamos hoy ¿sí?

-Qué arreglada vas para hacer lo de siempre ¿no?- se obligó a tomar aire lentamente para tranquilizarse- Vas muy guapa

\- Ah…gracias- respondió tajante, girándose en dirección a la cocina sin apenas mirarle a la cara

La tensión entre ellos debió ser palpable hasta para Becky, que intercambiaba la mirada entre ambos con total impotencia y llevándose una mano al pecho. Shokichi entrecerró los ojos con inquina al ver a Rose alejarse, era tal y como Adolf le decía, en cuanto la mujer se veía entre la espada y la pared, huía. Era evidente que intentaba evitar el conflicto cada vez que veía que este podía perjudicarle, en cambio si tenía las de ganar, no dudaba en montar una escena. Era una persona extremadamente tóxica. Apretó la mandíbula aguantándose las ganas de hacerle algún comentario más al respecto de su atuendo y el tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa, no le serviría para nada ni beneficiaría a nadie. Además la cara de total confusión de Dana, que parecía estar algo asustada al notar la tensión entre ellos, le dio la templanza necesaria para guardarse el comentario ácido que tenía ganas de hacer.

Encima tenía el descaro de decirle "gracias", como si realmente creyese que la estaba piropeando, como si pensase que así le convencería. ¿Se pensaba que era idiota? ¿A quién creía que iba a engañar con esa cantidad de maquillaje, ese vestido ceñido, esos sugerentes tacones y la enorme cantidad de perfume que llevaba encima? Olisqueó a su alrededor con una mueca de disgusto, estaba seguro de que si su olfato fuese tan agudo como el de Michelle sería capaz de detectar colonia de hombre entre esa exageración de olor dulzón y floral que envolvía a la esposa de Adolf. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba irse de allí. Ese ambiente tan falso y tenso le ahogaba, le asfixiaba. Le mataban las gana de gritar, de echarle todo en cara y de coger a la niña y marcharse de allí corriendo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no le correspondía a él tomar ese tipo de decisión. Sería mejor que se largase a su casa a intentar asimilarlo todo, no obstante sentía el corazón en un puño al ver a Dana, aún en brazos de su madre, asomada por encima de su hombro mirándole fijamente. Casi parecía que le estuviese suplicando ayuda. Puede que llevase sus genes, pero era incapaz de ver en Rose una madre para Dana. Esa niña se merecía a su padre… esa niña se merecía a Adolf.

\- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya- mintió consultando el reloj de su muñeca- Me gustaría quedarme más pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver- mostró una sonrisa que dudó que nadie se llegase a creer- Además tampoco quiero molestar.

\- Oh, yo que te iba a proponer quedarte a cenar- se lamentó Rose. Falsa, era tremendamente falsa- Seguro que a Dana le hacía ilusión.

\- Otro día que esté también Adolf- la miró con conocimiento de causa, provocando que se la mujer se sobresaltase al acercarse a ella- Así está toda la familia junta ¿verdad? – en ese momento pudo sentir a Rose tensarse y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la congoja en los ojos de la mujer fue obvia.

\- S-sí, mejor- sonrió de una manera muy forzada que hizo que a Shokichi le rechinasen los dientes. _Falsa, falsa, falsa, falsa….._ Apretando la mandíbula posó un beso en la cabeza de la niña, que murmuró su nombre y le puso una mano en la cara.

\- ¡Kichi!- se señaló a sí misma y sonrió- ¡Así!

Y no pudo evitarlo, la obedeció y sonrió lo más abiertamente que pudo, aunque en el fondo era una sonrisa triste, pero pareció servir para satisfacer a la niña, que dio un par de palmadas. Joder. Ningún niño se merecía lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de Dana, ninguno, pero el cariño que le tenía le llevaba a pensar que ella se lo merecía menos que ningún otro. No sabía cómo, ni cuando, pero no permitiría que esa cría viviese en un entorno así. Recurriría a quien hiciese falta para sacarla de allí.

\- Espero que nos veamos pronto Shokichi

\- Yo también, siempre es un placer pasar un buen rato con los amigos.

\- Bueno con Adolf ya pasas mucho rato ¿no? – dijo con una evidente reproche. No quería caer en su juego, pero le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil no hacerlo.- Siempre está contigo, o eso dice

\- Somos muy buenos amigos, prácticamente familia – se ajustó la chaqueta, acercándose a la puerta de salida- Siento robártelo pero tiene que repartir el tiempo entre sus dos familias

Soltó la bomba siendo muy consciente de lo que hacía, provocando que el rostro de Rose se tornase pálido y que en sus ojos se reflejase el más absoluto pavor. Sintiéndose al mismo tiempo triunfante pero profundamente asqueado, se giró hacia Becky, que se había quedado muda desde que Rose y él habían empezado a hablar y que se cubría la boca con la mano. Se la veía entre confusa y consternada, y era evidente que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar

\- Becky he venido en coche, si gustas puedo llevarte hasta tu casa- sugirió, ahora sí, con una sonrisa mucho más sincera. La mujer lo miró a él y luego a Rose, la cual había clavado la vista en el suelo tras haber soltado a la niña, que estaba de pie a su lado sujetándose a su pierna.

\- No es necesario- murmuró sin mucho convencimiento. Se la veía como un animal enjaulado deseoso de salir de allí.

\- No es molestia ninguna- abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso- ¿Vamos?

Becky asintió, y tras despedirse tanto de Rose como de la niña salió al porche seguida de Shokichi. El trayecto hasta casa de la mujer no fue largo, y durante el camino intentaron hablar de temas triviales y, sobre todo, de Dana. Su charla fue amena y divertida, hasta que llegando a la casa en la cual vivía la mujer, esta se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta que se notaba que llevaba un buen rato mascando.

\- Las cosas entre Rose y Adolf no van bien ¿verdad?

Y no fue capaz de mentir.

Al día siguiente, en su despacho, seguía torturándose tanto con lo que Adolf le había contado ese fin de semana, como con lo que él mismo había visto al visitar a Dana. No podía evitar preguntarse desde cuándo le estaba engañando, si realmente alguna vez Rose había llegado a querer a Adolf o sólo lo había utilizado en su beneficio y, sobre todo, si realmente le importaba algo esa hija que representaba de la forma más dolorosa la traición que había cometido. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente, mirando su teléfono de refilón, al final no se había aguantado. Quería haber esperado a asimilar la información él mismo y a dejar que Adolf llegase a tomar algo de control de sí mismo y la situación a su alrededor para que todo se estabilizase un mínimo, pero no pudo. Tras una noche más dando vueltas en la cama buscando soluciones y la forma de ayudar a su amigo, y no ocurriéndosele nada, había acabado por acudir a quien en realidad ya se imaginaba desde un principio que acabaría acudiendo. Uno de ellos había sido Joseph. No sólo se había mostrado particularmente interesado por Adolf desde un inicio, sino que además tenía el dinero, reputación y poder suficiente como para conseguir prácticamente lo que quisiese, y lo necesitaban. Y obviamente, la otra era Michelle. Si había dos personas en ese mundo en las que confiase por encima de cualquier otra esas eran Michelle y su padre.

Shokichi veía que él sólo no podía con todo, y se sentía profundamente triste y agobiado por la situación de Adolf. Apreciaba mucho a esa familia y le dolía ver cómo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Para él, que siempre había querido formar una familia con la única mujer de la que había estado realmente enamorado, ver a Adolf, Rose y Dana siendo felices era ver su objetivo cumplido. Puede que Shokichi no tuviese una mujer, ni hijos biológicos, pero sí tenía una familia. No de sangre, pero a la cual unían lazos más fuertes que la misma. Adolf era ese hombre algo sombrío, de aspecto melancólico y poco hablador que, sin embargo, en cuanto se refería a su mujer y su hija sonreía de una forma casi imperceptible y contaba cosas sobre ellas como si le hubieran dado cuerda. No había visto otro momento en el que a ese hombre le brillase tanto la mirada como cuando hablaba de su familia. Ni siquiera cuando descubría algo interesante en el laboratorio o cuando le daban nuevas subvenciones a sus investigaciones. Sus ojos verdes prácticamente hacían chiribitas cuando hablaba de ellas…..hasta hacía unos meses.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, resoplando. Con todo este asunto se estaba hundiendo él también, y sentía que necesitaba descargarse con alguien pero tampoco quería agobiar a nadie. Era un hombre adulto, y ni siquiera era él quien estaba pasando por la traición, creía que no tenía derecho a deprimirse. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Adolf, para poder apoyarle y tirar de él en ese momento tan difícil de su vida pero….Miró el teléfono de soslayo de nuevo, esperando tener algún nuevo mensaje, pero el led anunciando nuevas notificaciones no estaba iluminado. Ni Michelle ni Joseph habían contestado a su mensaje de que necesitaba hablar con ellos de Adolf, preguntándoles a qué hora estaban libres, y empezaba a notarse ansioso. Había intentado mantenerse firme en la comida con Keiji, mostrándose alegre y bromista como siempre, preguntándole por Amelia y chinchándole con ella. Pero lo había notado, y le había preguntado si estaba bien. Escurrió, o al menos lo intentó, el bulto diciéndole que estaba cansado de reuniones y presupuestos. Por la manera en la cual le miró se imaginó que Keiji no le había creído, pero al menos no insistió más y una vez se fue de vuelta al gimnasio lo hizo haciéndole prometer que si quería o necesitaba algo lo llamase, que esa tarde no tendría mucho jaleo. Y aunque asintió, Shokichi tenía más que claro que no pensaba acudir a él. No quería arrastrar también a Keiji a toda la problemática alrededor de Adolf.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho y alzó la cabeza en su dirección. No tenía ninguna gana de tener que lidiar con nadie, y menos aún asuntos relacionados con la universidad. Suspiró mientras se recolocaba la chaqueta y la camisa y se peinaba con los dedos, comprobando que tenía buen aspecto mirándose de refilón en la pantalla apagada de su ordenador. Una vez consideró que tenía una pinta decente, dio permiso a la persona a entrar. En cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso esa mujer tan conocida para él no pudo sino respirar de puro alivio.

\- Buenas tardes, viejo- Michelle cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a su mesa, posando ante él una caja y un vaso de cartón de una cafetería de la zona que él solía frecuentar- Me he pasado por aquí de casualidad y me han dicho que hoy no te han visto, así que te he traído la merienda.

\- ¿Es para mí? – preguntó para confirmarlo, señalando la mesa.

\- Tch, ¿qué te acabo de decir?- le recriminó con fingida molestia- Te he traído de los rellenos de crema y los de chocolate con virutas de colores- comentó como si con ella no fuese la cosa, señalando la caja con un gesto con la cabeza- Creo que son tus favoritos ¿no?

\- Sí- murmuró, comprobando que efectivamente dentro de la caja había 4 donuts de sus favoritos. Alzó la mirada hacia Michelle, cuestionándola, y ella simplemente se acomodó en la silla frente a su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos tras colocarse las gafas por el puente- ¿Y esto?

\- Es un café moca con caramelo, no estaba segura de si era tu favorito o no, pero creo que es lo suficientemente empalagoso como para que te guste

\- No, me refería a…

\- Lo que nos quieres contar no tiene pinta de ser bueno, y más sabiendo los antecedentes.- respondió con total seriedad- Eres un viejo sentimentaloide así que supuse que algo de azúcar no te vendría mal- sonrió levemente- Y tengo hambre, así que agradece que no me haya comido nada de eso por el camino.

\- Eres encantadora, Shelly

\- Bah- arrugó la nariz y apartó la mirada, consiguiéndole arrancar una sonrisa- Vamos, cómete eso, que Joseph me ha dicho que vayamos yendo a tu casa, que el llegará en un rato. Tenía cosas que hacer.

\- Voy, voy- le dio un trago al café, quemándose algo la lengua. Aun así siguió bebiendo, estaba demasiado bueno y realmente necesitaba esa dosis de azúcar- ¿Quieres uno?- le ofreció alargando hacia ella la caja de donuts. Michelle lo miró de refilón y negó- Venga anda, como agradecimiento por traerme la merienda- la movió de nuevo en su dirección, tentándola- Sabes que quieres uno- ella lo miró de nuevo de soslayo, y luego a la caja, resopló y se acabó rindiendo a la evidencia.

\- Pero sólo porque insistes- finalmente se hizo con uno de los donuts rellenos de crema y le dio un bocado, llenándose las comisuras de los labios de azúcar y limpiándose disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano.

En el pasillo se empezaron a escuchar las voces de gran parte de la gente del departamento yéndose. La mayoría de las clases habían finalizado por lo que muchos de los profesores volvían a casa, lo cual les daba a Michelle y Shokichi la garantía de que no serían interrumpidos, y era algo que ambos preferían. Hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo a solas y ambos lo echaban en falta, aunque, como en esta ocasión, fuese para hablar de un tema no muy agradable. Durante un rato se permitieron el lujo de olvidarse la razón por la que se habían reunido, dejando a Adolf en un rincón de su mente para poder volver a él luego. No pudo evitar picarla sobre Akari preguntándola qué tal le iba con él y haciéndola enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo al cuestionarle su tardanza en los vestuarios el día que compitió. Para él resultaba tremendamente obvio que Michelle y Akari tenían algo además de una íntima amistad. No sabía si llamarlos novios sería utilizar el término más correcto, pero desde luego lo parecían, y cada día que pasaba estaba más convencido de que antes o después acabarían confesando que mantenían una relación romántica en secreto. Y eso le alegraba en sobremanera.

\- Shokichi- le llamó con voz firme pero suave, mientras masticaba un bocado que le acababa de dar al último donut que quedaba- Querías hablar de Adolf….- se quedó congelado y asintió, terminando de tragar- No es su hija biológica ¿verdad?

\- No-

Y no fue capaz de decir más. Lo intentó, pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta del que intentó deshacerse sin mucho éxito comiéndose de golpe lo que le quedaba de donut. Quizás no había sido buena idea avisar a Joseph y a Michelle, no se había planteado lo duro que se le haría tener que contarlo todo. Se sentía totalmente impotente e inútil, la visita a casa de Adolf la tarde anterior le habían hecho percatarse muy duramente de lo poco que estaba en sus manos por ayudar a su amigo, y le dolía muchísimo. Le veía consumirse día a día, culpándose por cosas de las que no era responsable, distanciándose de su niña a la que quería más que a su vida y perdiendo todo aquello por lo que se había esforzado, renunciando a muchas cosas, creyendo que le daría la felicidad. Pero en ese momento no sólo no se la estaba dando, sino que se la estaba arrebatando, y Shokichi no se veía capaz de detenerlo. Y eso le destrozaba. Había querido evitarlo, no quería derrumbarse ante nadie, tenía que ser fuerte por Adolf, pero al recibir la pregunta directa de Michelle y notar su mirada preocupada sobre él, no pudo soportar el peso que llevaba cargando sobre sus hombros desde ese fin de semana.

\- No sé qué vamos a hacer- se masajeó las sienes, poniéndose en pie y empezando a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación- He estado con Dana, y yo…- bufó- Puede que sea egoísta pero no quiero que esa niña acabe con, con, con esa….- se estaba conteniendo para no insultarla, pese a todo seguía siendo la esposa de Adolf y hasta hacía poco apreciaba mucho a esa mujer.

\- Malnacida desagradecida, aprovechada y traidora- la miró con cierta estupefacción y por reflejo a punto estuvo de recriminarla que se refiriese así a Rose, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que él tenía la misma opinión- Es como un parásito

\- Y es tan tóxica y tan falsa, Michelle ¡tendrías que haberla visto ayer!- soltó un bufido iracundo- Con esa sonrisa y esa voz cantarina- apretó los puños y la mandíbula antes de seguir hablando- ¡Si hasta la niña parece asqueada de ella!- siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, errático, y pasándose las manos por la cabeza. Cuantos más recuerdos de ella le venían a la cabeza, más sentía su sangre bullir de pura indignación- Y la pobre Becky…es una mujer encantadora, y la tiene totalmente engañada.

\- Shokichi, Shokichi…calma- se acercó a él, sujetándole de los brazos y haciéndole detenerse frente a ella- No te embales…

\- Es tan injusto para él- se lamentó, apretando la mandíbula- No sé qué hacer, no puedo…ayudarle- la miró fijamente, casi esperando que ella le diese la respuesta que necesitaba aunque supiera de antemano que no la tenía. Nadie la tenía.

\- Vaya viejo sentimentaloide- le dijo con una sonrisa- Te emocionas tanto que hasta te olvidas de cómo comer como un adulto, mira qué desastre- le empezó a limpiar la chaqueta que tenía cubierta de azúcar y migas con las manos- Vamos a tu casa y lo hablamos con más calma- él asintió- Y no olvides de que tenemos de nuestro lado a Joseph.

\- Sí, él puede conseguir lo que quiera ¿no?- la dirigió un intento de sonrisa- Menos a ti

\- A mí no se me compra- espetó- Pero para bien o para mal, la Justicia sí está en venta.

Michelle le dio un par de golpes afectuosos en el hombro y echó a andar hacia la puerta, animándole a seguirla. La observó por el rabillo del ojo y aunque se mostraba muy entera conociéndola como la conocía no era difícil de saber que estaba tan preocupada por Adolf como él mismo. De hecho, ella había sido la primera en dar la voz de alarma de que algo no iba bien con él. Tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino hasta su coche, lo cual les permitió andar en silencio sumidos cada cual en sus propios pensamientos. Pese a que tenía la costumbre de encender la radio del vehículo en cuanto se subía a él en esa ocasión no lo hizo, le bastaba con el ruido de fondo de su cabeza para estar distraído, además, era consciente de que a Michelle le molestaba la voz de los comentaristas así que los dos salían ganando. Llegaron a su casa sin hablar mucho más, de hecho Michelle ni siquiera llegó a hacer comentario alguno sobre las posibles cucarachas de su aparcamiento, tal y como hacía siempre. En lugar de ello caminó junto a él y le dio un golpe afectuoso con el hombro cuando suspiró. Puede que tuviese que ser fuerte por Adolf, pero aunque fuesen tan sólo unos minutos, se permitiría el lujo se ser algo más débil mientras estuviese con ella.

Michelle lo miró de reojo mientras subían en el ascensor, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había oído suspirar, jugueteando con las llaves de casa entre sus dedos. Por mucho que intentase ocultarlo era obvio para ella que estaba triste. Su mirada estaba más apagada de lo normal, e incluso su aspecto, aunque impecable, lucía menos cuidado que otras veces. Se imaginaba que el enterarse de la traición de Rose y de que Dana no era la hija biológica de Adolf había sido un duro golpe para él. Era alguien muy empático por lo que si había visto Adolf pasarlo mal habría hecho suyos parte de sus sentimientos, y además Shokichi era de las pocas personas que conocía que realmente había llegado a apreciar a Rose. A ella, en cambio, nunca le había dado buena espina. Desde que la había conocido la había visto como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar, le resultaba demasiado acartonada y falsa, y nunca se había llegado a creer su actuación del todo. Sus sonrisas, amabilidad y palabras cordiales siempre le habían resultado demasiado forzadas. Y también sentía que la trataba con cierta condescendencia, sobre todo si salía el tema de hijos o parejas. Como si ella fuera quién para hablar.

\- ¿Tienes algún coral nuevo?- le preguntó, queriéndole arrancar alguna palabra

\- No, hace ya un tiempo que no ¡Pero el otro día Pepe hizo 4 burbujas!

Michelle sonrió ante el momentáneo entusiasmo de Shokichi, sin embargo le duró poco y como si hubiese accionado un interruptor en su mente su rostro cambió a una expresión melancólica y volvió a sumergirse en sí mismo. Lo agarró del brazo para sacarle del ascensor en cuanto llegaron a su piso, parecía no haberse percatado ni de que se habían detenido ni del característico pitido anunciando que habían llegado a su destino. Luego le quitó las llaves de las manos, abriendo la puerta en su lugar. Shokichi simplemente la siguió y en cuanto el acceso a su casa estuvo abierto caminó hasta el sofá sin decir nada y se sentó en él, pasándose las manos por la cara a continuación. Sin decir nada y tras dejar su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada, fue hasta la cocina de Shokichi directamente. Él no le dijo nada. Ella allí se sentía como en su casa y el hombre le había dicho más de una vez que así es como debería ser, así que sin pedir permiso y ya sabiendo dónde estaba cada cosa, empezó a sacar los utensilios que iba a necesitar para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Miró de refilón al hombre, que parecía estar contestando un mensaje de alguien en su teléfono y aprovechó para apoyarse en la encimera y consultar el suyo. Tenía varios mensajes del grupo de las chicas, echó un vistazo por encima y dado que no parecía ser importante esperó para leerlos en otro momento. A los que sí le prestó verdadera atención fue a los de Akari. Pese a no haberle dicho nada a nadie más, a él sí le había explicado la razón de su ausencia en el gimnasio esa tarde, así que tenía algún mensaje suyo diciéndola que la echaba de menos y preguntando qué es lo que había pasado con Adolf. Respondió rápidamente justo a tiempo de que el agua estuviese lo suficientemente caliente y no tardó en dirigirse al salón con una bandeja que posó en la mesita frente al sofá.

\- Té verde sin azúcar, déjalo que repose un poco- le explicó a Shokichi, que la cuestionaba con la mirada- Te he traído el vaso que te gusta- indicó señalándole el recipiente de cerámica típico japonés que tenía frente a él.

\- Michelle….

\- Sé que te acabas de beber un café y puede que no te apetezca, pero me has dicho muchas veces que tomarlo te anima- se sentó a su lado dándole un par de golpes afectuosos en una pierna- Y estás triste, viejo.

\- Gracias…

\- Bah, bah, calla y come- se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el sofá- Cuando te sientas con ganas si quieres hablar pues me lo cuentas

\- Para eso quizás necesite algo más fuerte que un té

\- ¿Te traigo una cerveza?- Shokichi negó- ¿Whisky, ron? ¿La botella de alcohol de 96 grados del botiquín? – oyó al hombre reírse por lo bajo y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron ligeramente.

\- De momento me conformo con el té...- sopló el contenido en el vaso antes de dar un sorbo tentativo y apartarse al instante al quemarse la lengua- …Aunque quizás unas galletitas…- le pidió poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Michelle se rio y negando con la cabeza se levantó para volver a la cocina. No necesitó preguntar para saber que las galletas a las que se refería eran unas de arroz de las que siempre tenía reservas en casa pues solía comprarlas en cantidades industriales con la excusa de que si no se quedaba sin ellas. Aprovechó que estaba en la cocina para prepararse un sándwich para ella misma y al volver al salón se encontró a Shokichi escribiendo en el teléfono. Le ofreció las galletas y se acomodó junto a él otra vez, dándole un bocado a su propia comida.

\- ¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó una vez hubo tragado mientras él picoteaba algo distraído una galleta

\- Joe, dice que en menos de media hora estará aquí- resopló. El que Joseph estuviese de su lado era algo que nos beneficiaba mucho, sobre todo si en algún momento Adolf decidía recurrir a la Justicia si finalmente optaba por divorciarse. Pero por otra parte, a ambos les iba a costar compartir algo así con él, y más después de todo lo que había pasado antes y tras la pedida de mano.

\- ¿Quieres desahogarte un poco antes?- en lugar de mirarla a ella Shokichi clavó la mirada en el vaso con su té y sin previo aviso se lo bebió todo de golpe, quejándose a continuación de que estaba caliente.

\- Voy a por unas cervezas- dijo a modo de respuesta, y para Michelle eso fue un obvio "sí".

Cervezas en mano en lugar de volverse al sofá fueron hacia uno de los acuarios que Shokichi tenía apoyados en la pared. Era enorme y Michelle más de una vez se había preguntado cómo se apañaba él solo para cuidar de algo así con la paciencia que requería. Durante unos segundos no dijeron nada. Él no parecía saber por dónde empezar y ella tampoco quería forzarle a hablar de algo que sabía que le incomodaba. Por ello optó por lo más inocuo y le preguntó detalle sobre sus corales, y eso pareció ser suficiente para arrancarle a hablar, aunque fuese de algo no relacionado con Adolf. Fue cuando estaba dándole una explicación sobre el pH del agua cuando se detuvo repentinamente y clavó los ojos en ella, manteniéndose en silencio. Michelle le devolvió la mirada enarcando una ceja con extrañeza, esperando lo que tuviese que decir.

\- Tenías razón, la tuviste desde el principio- dio un trago a la cerveza y giró el botellín en sus manos- No sé cómo no fui capaz de ver antes cómo era Rose ¡me lo advertiste!

\- Vamos Shokichi, no podías saberlo, nadie podía. Además a mí me disgusta la mayoría de la gente que conozco, mejor que no sigas mi criterio.

\- Michelle, eres muy intuitiva con la gente, y lo sabes. Y ella siempre te cayó tan mal….

\- No me cae mal, mal….- dio un trago a su cerveza, y a continuación se encogió de hombros- Me molesta que respire, sólo eso- Shokichi negó con la cabeza, pero en sus labios se vio un atisbo de sonrisa que disimuló bebiendo.

\- No puedo evitar culparme, si me hubiese dado cuenta podría haber advertido a Adolf, haberle dicho cómo era, que estuviese atento ¡algo!

\- Y no habría servido de nada Shokichi- suspiró-Adolf siempre ha estado locamente enamorado de ella, probablemente sólo habrías conseguido enfadarle, piénsalo.

\- Sigo creyendo que algo podría haber hecho

\- Y yo te digo que no-chascó la lengua- Lo importante es que lo estás haciendo ahora, para eso estoy aquí ¿no? Para que pensemos en algo para ayudarle.

\- Le tenía tanto cariño a esa familia, Shelly- apretó el botellín en su mano y arrugó la boca con disgusto- ¡Realmente apreciaba a Rose!

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé

\- Ayer fui a su casa, a la de Adolf, antes de que él se fuese del laboratorio.

\- Ya me parecía a mi raro que me dijeses que habías estado con Dana

Y durante un rato Shokichi le estuvo relatando lo ocurrido en la casa. La encantadora Becky, Dana y la fría relación con su madre, Rose llegando a casa a toda prisa y arreglada como si fuese a una ceremonia o cita importante, y apestando a perfume. Le habló de la tensa conversación que habían mantenido, de lo mal que se había sentido, de las respuestas tajantes que le había dado a la mujer y que ahora le hacían sentirse culpable y sobre todo, de lo desamparada que parecía Dana. Michelle había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor, con unos padres que la adoraban y que, pese a trabajar ambos fuera de casa, siempre se habían preocupado para que no se sintiese sola o desatendida. Unos padres que se querían y que la querían a ella, que la habían reñido cuando había sido necesario y la habían apoyado en sus peores momentos y cuando no sabía qué opciones tomar. Y cuando se imaginaba que Dana viviría sin todo eso, se le cerraba el corazón en un puño. Y no podía evitar pensar en Eva, en cómo había nacido en un hogar sin amor real, donde las apariencias eran más importantes que los sentimientos, donde los hijos servían como moneda de cambio de la cual presumir en sociedad con el fin de unir en matrimonio (y en beneficio propio), fortunas de diferentes familias. Eva era una niña que había crecido con un padre ausente siempre demasiado ocupado trabajando. Y una madre que no actuaba como tal demasiado ocupada en fiestas de sociedad y en criticar con bastante inquina por la espalda a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino. De hecho la propia Rose había sido víctima de esas críticas en multitud de ocasiones, y de rebote, Adolf.

Para Shokichi, quien la familia era tan importante y que había conocido a Dana desde su nacimiento por lo que la adoraba, enterarse de la traición de Rose le había hecho mucha mella. Incluso aunque ella misma y Joseph ya le hubiesen advertido y más en el último par de meses, de la alta posibilidad de que la niña no fuese la hija biológica de Adolf. Las últimas palabras que dijo antes de quedarse en silencio dejaron entrever que la voz le estaba temblando ligeramente y pese a no ser algo muy propio de ella, Michelle se adelantó un par de pasos y le dio un abrazo que Shokichi recibió sorprendido y le acabó devolviendo con fuerza.

\- Gracias- murmuró estrujándola

\- No es nada, viejo. Ya tienes esa edad en la que te toca dejar de cuidarme para que te cuide yo a ti- se separó de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona- Pero en el momento que haya que empezar a ayudarte a bañarte o ponerte pañales, paso, de eso que se encargue Keiji. O también podríamos llevarte a una residencia- se llevó la mano a la barbilla con actitud reflexiva- Creo que es momento de que vayamos decidiéndolo.

\- Si me lleváis a una residencia que tenga un jardín con cerezos.

\- Hasta con corales si quieres- le respondió con una risilla

\- Has cambiado, Shelly- le dijo emocionado y agarrándola de los hombros- Y me alegro tanto.

-¿Qué problema tenía antes?- cuestionó con la ceja enarcada y algo ofendida- ¿Algo que decir?

\- No es que antes tuvieses algo malo… es que ahora se te ve mucho más feliz.

El telefonillo los interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestarle, y Shokichi fue a responderlo dejándola con un palmo de narices. Le dio vueltas al botellín en sus manos mirando la boquilla y sintiéndose algo avergonzada. No podía negarlo, desde que Akari había entrado en su vida, se sentía mucho más feliz.

Mientras Joseph subía, recogieron lo que habían estado comiendo antes de tomarse las cervezas y lo llevaron a la cocina. Shokichi fue a abrirle la puerta mientras ella observaba desde la cocina, frunciendo los labios. Si bien su relación con Joseph había mejorado mucho recientemente, la escamaba un poco que se hubiese mostrado tan receptivo, implicado y comprometido con todo el tema desde el principio. Adolf y él habrían tratado muy pocas veces más allá de lo meramente profesional, sin embargo Joseph parecía sumamente interesado en todo y sonaba sincero cuando decía que haría lo que estuviese en su mano para solucionarlo. Abrió la nevera de Shokichi sin muchos miramientos y tras acabarse la poca cerveza que le quedaba de un trago se hizo con un nuevo botellín que abrió con la dentadura al no encontrar el abrebotellas. Miró hacia ambos y aunque el que era su padre postizo parecía tener su cerveza a medias, Joseph había llegado con las manos vacías así que decidió llevarle una también a él. Al fin y al cabo, probablemente necesitarían bastante alcohol para escuchar todo lo que Shokichi quería decirles, pese a que se temía que lo más peliagudo ya se lo había contado a ella. Lo observó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a ellos. Parecía haberse recompuesto tras el bajón que había tenido un rato antes y mostraba una entereza que no le había visto desde que se habían encontrado en su despacho. Si bien Shokichi era un hombre muy honesto con sus sentimientos, también era alguien a quien le gustaba mostrarse alegre frente a sus amigos para no ser fuente de preocupación.

\- Hola, Joe- saludó tendiéndole el botellín de cerveza. Podía sentir sobre ella la mirada del otro hombre, al cual le echó un vistazo de refilón

\- Buenas tardes, preciosa- aceptó al bebida con una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza- Gracias

\- Las gracias a él, que la casa y cerveza son suyas- señaló al susodicho con el dedo pulgar, y él le devolvió una sonrisa que parecía hasta aliviada. Le daba la sensación de que estaba analizando la interacción entre ella y Joseph, como si buscase algún motivo de preocupación.

\- Gracias a los dos entonces-agitó el botellín en su mano- ¿Para abrirla?

\- ¡Ah sí! tengo el abridor en la coc…

\- Trae- le dijo Michelle quitándosela de la mano interrumpiendo a Shokichi a media frase. Al igual que hizo con la suya, se sirvió de sus dientes para abrirla, provocando que los dos se escandalizasen

\- ¡Michelle!- exclamaron ambos a la vez

\- ¿Qué?- cuestionó ella, escupiendo la chapa en su mano y devolviéndole a Joseph el botellín abierto.

\- ¡Te vas a hacer daño en los dientes!- la recriminó Shokichi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Por una vez no pasa nada.

\- Puedes dañarte el esmalte- le recordó Joseph- Cortarte, clavarte algo o incluso perjudicar tu mandíbula- Ella arrugó la nariz y apartó la mirada

\- No seas paternalista tú también, me basta con el viejo.

\- Llevo una navaja suiza en el bolsillo que tiene un abridor, si llego a saber que no tenéis uno a mano lo habría usado- insistió Joseph

\- Tarde- murmuró dándole un trago a la suya

\- No quiero que estropees tu bonita sonrisa por una cerveza para mí.

\- Tch, no te lo creas tanto, engreído

\- Me alegra ver que volvéis a llevaros bien- interrumpió Shokichi, observándoles con una sonrisa. Joseph y Michelle cruzaron miradas y tras una milésima de segundos de extrañeza él acabó por reírse por lo bajo y ella por poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza. No se había equivocado en sus elucubraciones, Shokichi realmente los estaba estudiando- ¿Vamos a sentarnos?- propuso, y ninguno de los dos dijo que no.

Ella y Shokichi se sentaron en su enorme sofá, pero pese a que quedaba multitud de espacio libre en él, Joseph prefirió hacerse con uno de los pufs y sentarse frente a ellos tras apartar un poco la mesita de café, alegando que le gustaba mirar a sus interlocutores a la cara cuando hablaban. Dejaron que la conversación fuese fluyendo poco a poco. Comentaron cosas de la universidad, Joseph se disculpó por su tardanza y les explicó que había ido a consultar con alguien de confianza algunos temas legales. Ni Michelle ni Shokichi necesitaron preguntar con qué se relacionaba esa consulta y a que temas legales se refería, ambos sabían de sobra que tenía que ver con el posible divorcio de Adolf. Su charla fue muriendo hasta finalmente llegar al motivo que los había reunido allí, y durante unos segundos un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras Michelle y Joseph mantenían clavada su mirada en Shokichi. Cuando posó su cerveza ya vacía en la mesa Joseph hizo el amago de levantarse para ir a por otra, pero el otro hombre le detuvo con un gesto con la mano y una negación.

\- No sé ni por dónde empezar- dijo en un suspiro a la vez que Joseph se reacomodaba en el puf.

\- Por el final- le dirigieron una mirada de sorpresa a Joe, que dio un trago a su cerveza y le mostró una expresión convencida- Está bien, lo haré yo. El final es que os tres sabemos que Adolf se ha estado quedando a dormir en su despacho y que está anímica y físicamente destrozado- ambos asintieron- Continúo- bebió de nuevo y golpeó el cristal de la botella con los dedos con cierta inquietud- Michelle y yo desde hace un tiempo sospechamos que Dana no es la hija biológica de Adolf

\- Lo comentamos en la fiesta del Secret Santa cuando la niña estuvo aquí- aportó Michelle, provocando que Shokichi los mirase con asombro- Pero no quisimos decir nada a nadie, habría sido muy violento.

\- ¿Desde entonces lo sabéis?

\- Desde entonces nos lo imaginamos, pero tampoco era algo que pudiésemos saber con certeza

\- Aunque la probabilidad de que de un padre de ojos verdes y una madre de ojos azules nazca una criatura de ojos marrones es prácticamente cero. Por aquel entonces pese a ser obvio todavía nos negábamos a creerlo, sobre todo Michelle- ella asintió- Yo siempre he sido más escéptico.

\- Por muy mal que me caiga Rose no quería pensar que llegase a ser tan rastrera- reconoció Michelle ante la apenada mirada de Shokichi.

\- No nos desviemos del tema- Joseph carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos- Entiendo que con esto que acabo de comentar queda claro que ya sabemos lo más relevante, y que lo que nos quieres contar de Adolf es que él ha enterado y de ahí procede su actual estado.

\- El cual también repercute en Eva- recordó Michelle- Está hecha polvo.

\- Ese es otro tema que hay que tratar- apuntó Joseph con un asentimiento con la cabeza- Lo importante es saber si ha ido capaz de aceptarlo o no, qué decisión piensa tomar y, sobre todo, qué podemos hacer para ayudarle. He estado hablando con abogados matrimoniales, y si decide divorciar…

\- Aun es demasiado pronto Joe- le cortó Shokichi con una sonrisa triste- Necesita tiempo para pensarlo- suspiró. Miró a ambos y cerró los ojos antes de pasarse las manos por la cara- Es curioso, os cité hoy para organizaros y así poder hacer algo por Adolf y sois vosotros los que me estáis organizando a mí -suspiró- Os voy a contar qué paso ¿vale? para que os podáis hacer una idea de cómo está la situación- tanto ella como Joseph asintieron y Shokichi aprovechó para tomar aire y dejarlo escapar lentamente. Eso iba a ser duro para todos.

Y empezó a hablar de todo, parando sólo para tragar saliva y respirar. Michelle y Joseph escucharon sin interrumpirle, temiendo que si lo hacían dejase de hablar. Les habló de la llamada desesperada de un Adolf confuso y derrumbado que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba y que había estado a punto de tener un accidente con el coche. Hizo que a Michelle el pesar le ocupase el pecho hasta hacer un nudo en la garganta cuando relató el estado en el que llegó a su casa, que llegó a beber hasta embriagarse y que tomaba pastillas como si fuesen caramelos. Michelle llegó a dar un puñetazo en la mesa cuando al salir el tema de Eva, Shokichi confesó que según Adolf, Rose la odiaba. Sintió la ira recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y se alegró de no tener a Rose delante, no quería saber lo que habría hecho de estar a su lado en ese momento. Les habló de Becky, de la ausencia de Rose en su casa, de la discusión por teléfono que ella y su marido tuvieron. Aun así delante de Joseph se guardó gran parte de lo que le había dicho a ella al respecto de visita que había hecho a casa de Adolf la tarde anterior. Evidentemente, hablaron de Dana y de qué ocurriría con ella en caso de que la pareja se divorciase, y Joseph terminó de desinflar las pocas esperanzas que tenían al preguntarle sobre si había posibilidades de que la custodia no fuese de su madre. Eran bajas…eran muy bajas, pero él les aseguró que haría todo lo que pudiese para intentar conseguir que Adolf pudiera tener la custodia de la niña si él así lo deseaba.

Michelle no lo entendía. La implicación de Joseph con todo el tema le resultaba irreal, pero hablaba con una seriedad que solo había visto en él cuando le devolvió el anillo con el cual le había pedido matrimonio. Podía comprender el que Shokichi estuviese tan afectado, ella misma notaba su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos escocer al pensar en la situación. Adolf era muy buen amigo de ambos, le tenían mucho aprecio y le respetaban y le estaban viendo consumirse día a día. Y dolía. Dolía ver como alguien a quien quieres va desvaneciéndose ante ti hasta convertirse en una caricatura de lo que era antes, hasta que de él sólo queda la sombra. Pero Joseph nunca había sido su amigo, tan sólo un compañero de trabajo con quien ni siquiera hablaba mucho y con quien no tenía trato más allá de la universidad que ciertas fiestas con amigos en común en las que apenas hablaban. Sus personalidades eran contrarias y sin siquiera existir esa supuesta atracción entre polos opuestos tan común en la cultura popular. Eran muy diferentes, y a Michelle costaba asimilar que Joseph se mostrase tan empático con su situación, principalmente, porque la empatía nunca había sido una característica definitoria de él, sino más bien la carencia de ella.

Se moría de ganas de preguntarle por qué estaba tan interesado con todo ese tema pero se obligó a tragárselas y esperar a hacerlo en privado, dándole la oportunidad de no responder sin sentirte presionado a hacerlo por la presencia de terceras personas. Iba a hablar del estado en el que se encontraba Eva cuando de la boca de Shokichi salieron unas palabras que la detuvieron al instante. El maldito día en el cual Adolf había llamado por teléfono suplicando por ayuda, Joseph le había llevado algo de comer a su despacho, prácticamente obligándole a tomárselo o, por lo menos, a aceptarlo. Para su sorpresa, Michelle pudo descubrir alivio en la mirada de Joe cuando Shokichi le confirmó que por lo que el propio Adolf había dicho, llegó a comerse parte de la susodicha comida. ¿Realmente estaba tan preocupado? En ese momento la miró fijamente para apartar los ojos de ella lentamente, centrándolos en Shokichi. No podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda. Hasta hacía no mucho detestaba al hombre frente a ella y aunque la situación entre ellos había mejorado más que notablemente, seguía sin poder confiar ciegamente en él.

Le costaba creerse que, aunque su fondo siguiera siendo el mismo, Joseph realmente hubiera cambiado para bien en ciertos aspectos de su vida. En cierto modo no se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que estaba haciendo todo eso porque quería algo a cambio o porque pensaba obtener beneficio de una forma u otra. Él mismo se lo había dicho más de una vez, que no le gustaba perder el tiempo en cosas que no le gustaban, entretenían o beneficiaban. Quizás era precisamente so lo que pasaba con el dolor de Adolf. Que le entretenía, que era un espectáculo para él y su aburrida vida de millonario joven y apuesto, que resultaba ser bastante más solitaria de lo que cabría esperar. Pero sin embargo no se le ocurría nada que Joseph pudiese sacar de toda esa situación en su propio beneficio, y eso la confundía. Parecía honesto, pero era consciente de que Joseph era muy buen actor, y que los años y años de reuniones en sociedad en la cuales en muchas ocasiones le tocaba fingir quien no era le habían dado el bagaje suficiente como para engañarlos a todos si se lo propusiese. Mientras Michelle seguía con sus elucubraciones mentales Joseph sacó de nuevo el tema de Dana, insistiendo en que en caso de que hubiese divorcio intentaría lo posible para que la custodia la tuviese Adolf. Estaba realmente insistente con el tema, tanto, que ella ya no pudo aguantarlo más y pese a su inicial reticencia se vio en la necesidad de preguntar.

\- Joe, ¿por qué te estás implicando tanto en todo esto? – sintió las miradas de los dos hombres posarse en ella- Entiéndeme, no es que me parezca mal, pero me resulta extraño. Apenas tenías trato con Adolf, y realmente te agradezco todo tu interés…- hizo una pausa, humedeciéndose los labios y clavando sus ojos en los de Joseph- …Pero me desconciertas.

-Me imaginaba que antes o después me preguntarías algo así- la guiñó un ojo, provocando que arrugase la nariz ligeramente- Mi chica es siempre tan lista.

\- Joe- le reprendió, sin necesidad de añadir nada más.

\- Si soy sincero hay dos razones principales- empezó a decir, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante en su asiento- La primera y más obvia es que en cierto modo quiero resarcirme por todo lo que he hecho- Michelle abrió la boca para replicar pero Shokichi la detuvo apoyándole la mano en el hombro- Pero me he dado cuenta de que va más allá que eso. La segunda es, y créeme cuando te digo que hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido, que a mí también me preocupa. Más de lo que me imaginé.

-¿Preocupado? – cuestionó ella con sinceridad. Relajándose y disminuyendo notablemente la inicial acidez de sus palabras- ¿Por Adolf?

\- Sí, pero principalmente por Dana- la miró y sonrió, incorporándose- Voy a por otra cerveza ¿Queréis algo?

Los dos negaron y le vieron alejarse unos pasos en dirección a la cocina. Parecía extrañamente nervioso, como si fuese a contarles algo que le daba algo de reparo decir. Michelle sintió su estómago en un nudo. Si iba a sincerarse con ellos de la misma forma que lo hizo con ella cuando le rechazó, sabía de antemano que le iba a resultar difícil para todos. Aprovechó el momento de descanso que Joseph les brindó mientras iba al baño y se servía una nueva cerveza para poder consultar su teléfono. No quería implicar a Akari en todo este asunto y sabía que si le daba todos los detalles el chaval también querría ayudar, y más tras haber tenido a Eva en su casa en tan mal estado. Pero se negaba a cargarlo con tal responsabilidad, por lo que en su interior tenía un eterno debate sobre si contarle todos los detalles o darle sólo información superficial. Realmente quería compartirlo con él, pero no quería hacerlo partícipe y no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar. Se topó con mensajes suyos y los consultó al instante, le contaba lo que había hecho en el gimnasio y volvía a preguntarle qué tal iba todo. Tan solo leerle consiguió arrancarla una sonrisa. Cómo no iba a quererle si sin siquiera estar allí era capaz de hacerla sentirse mejor, y conseguir que una sensación de calor agradable recorriese su pecho. Le contestó con un pequeño resumen de lo que habían hablado, diciéndole que le llamaría cuando estuviese libre para darle más detalles. La respondió al instante y aunque le gustaría seguir hablando con él, en ese momento Joseph volvió a acercarse a ellos y no le quedó más remedio que despedirse de Akari. A su lado, Shokichi la estaba mirando visiblemente emocionado y con una sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que el hombre que sabía más de lo que decía y que de una forma u otra había llegado a enterarse de que la relación entre ella y Akari era más íntima que antes.

\- Bueno ¿por dónde íbamos?

\- ¿De verdad hace falta que le lo digamos, Joe?- dijo a modo de respuesta Shokichi, que tras haberse mantenido mucho rato en silencio después de contarles lo ocurrido con Adolf, parecía haber recuperado el habla.

\- No, sinceramente, no- suspiró y soltó una leve carcajada- Wow, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que no sé por dónde empezar a hablar.

\- No tienes que forzarte a hablar si no…

\- Shokichi- le interrumpió Joseph alzando una mano- Sé que si no lo hago nos fiaréis por completo de mí y de por qué estoy haciendo todo esto ¿Verdad?

\- Joe, eso no…

\- Es cierto- le cortó Michelle, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Shokichi- Por eso he preguntado. No me mires así, prefiero ser clara con él

\- De todas formas yo también quiero compartir esto con vosotros- dio un trago a la cerveza, haciendo una pausa en la cual Shokichi y Michelle intercambiaron miradas- Ahora que siento que tengo amigos tengo la necesidad de desahogarme- clavó sus ojos en Michelle- Tu chico el pobre está harto de oírme lloriquear.

\- Dudo que esté harto- le respondió sintiéndose algo avergonzada, seguía sin sentirse cómoda con que Joseph se refiriese a Akari de esa manera- Se preocupa mucho por sus amigos.

\- Akari siempre está ahí para todos- salió al paso Shokichi, librándola de tener que seguir hablando- Estoy seguro de que no le molesta escucharte, y a los dos os viene bien hablar- añadió mirándola.

\- ¿Podemos centrarnos en lo que estábamos, por favor?- los dos hombres asintieron y ella se cruzó de brazos, recostándose en el sofá- Gracias.

\- Mi preocupación por Adolf y Dana- recordó Joseph. Los miró a ambos y tomó aire- Mis padres nunca se quisieron, o sí, no lo sé. Nunca llegué a conocer a mi madre- soltó una carcajada sardónica- Al fin y al cabo soy un hijo bastardo, creo que por eso la mujer que me crio y la que es la madre de mis hermanos…o no, eso tampoco lo sé, nunca llegó a quererme del todo. Sólo sé que fui producto de algo fuera del matrimonio y que para acallarlo a mi padre le salió más a cuenta quedarse conmigo y pagar una gran suma de dinero a mi madre biológica que no dejar que se filtrase la información.

Un denso silencio se formó entre ellos. Shokichi parecía totalmente anonadado, y no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta Joseph era alguien muy hermético y rara vez hablaba de sí mismo para algo que no fuese hacer crecer su ego. Todos sabían de sus aventuras, sus logros, sus trofeos, hasta de su personalidad y sus gustos y preferencias. Pero realmente no sabían nada de él, de sus sentimientos, de su familia…Era curioso que todos conociesen a su familia, pero nadie tuviese idea realmente de lo que pasaba en ella. Michelle cerró los puños en su regazo, sintiéndose realmente mal. Miró a Joseph con cierta lástima y se topó con que le estaba pidiendo con su mirada y la forma en la cual negó con la cabeza que no le compadeciese. Dio un gran trago a su cerveza y continuó.

\- En resumen, soy una persona que ha crecido sin amor. Lo he tenido todo, absolutamente todo, el mundo entero a mis pies, menos lo que más necesitaba, Ver a mis padres quererse y darme cariño a mi…Irónico ¿verdad? Ansiaba lo único que no podía comprar, pese a que no me di cuenta de que no podía comprarlo hasta mucho después- volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella y por el rabillo del ojo pudo vislumbrar como apretaba el botellín entre sus manos con fuerza antes de desviar su mirada a Shokichi- Llegué a crecer pensando que el amor no existía, y estaba totalmente convencido de ello y entonces me topé con gente que me demostró que estaba equivocado, a vosotros. Y no os imagináis lo mucho que me enfadó eso ¡echaba por tierra aquello en lo que creía!

\- Lo siento Joseph, no sabía que te había hecho daño.

\- Shokichi, no te disculpes, me ayudaste a abrir los ojos. Además no eres el principal culpable de mi cambio de perspectiva- Michelle apretó la mandíbula siendo consciente de que se estaba refiriendo a ella. Joseph se pasó la mano por el pelo y le devolvió la mirada- La verdad, me siento liberado después de contaros todo esto. Aunque tú ya sabías parte de ello, preciosa.

Michelle asintió sintiendo dos pares de ojos sobre ella. Si, lo sabía, él mismo se lo había dicho cuando le contó cómo se había enamorado de ella. "Tú fuiste capaz de hacerme ver que las relaciones auténticas realmente existen. Y me enamoré de ti, me enamoré loca e irracionalmente de ti. Y es lo más auténtico que he sentido en toda mi vida.", recordaba esas palabras como si se la hubiese dicho esa misma mañana aunque hubieran pasado ya dos meses desde entonces. En su cabeza seguía fresco lo que Joseph le había contado en aquel entonces, que era fruto de un matrimonio de conveniencia y sus padres siempre estaban demasiado ocupados para hacerle caso, o para hacerse caso entre sí. Que así que creció en un entorno solitario no teniendo muy claro lo que era el amor o querer a alguien. Y en ese momento lo entendió. Comprendió por qué estaba tan implicado con todo ese caso y la razón tras su preocupación por Dana. No quería que a ella le pasase lo mismo que a él.

\- Joseph- dijo Shokichi con un tono aún más serio que el que venía utilizando hasta ahora- Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, de haber sido así quizás podría haberte apoyado de alguna manera.

-Shokichi, te lo creas o no has actuado más como padre que mi padre real- soltó un bufido sarcástico- Alguien haciendo las veces de padre de una persona con quien no comparte genes ¿os resulta familiar?- se rio por lo bajo con cierta inquina- Resulta muy irónico utilizar la palabra "familiar" aquí ¿no creéis?

\- Te preocupas pro Dana porque te asusta que acabe igual que tú ¿verdad?- espetó Michelle de repente, viendo que el tema corría peligro de desviarse de nuevo.

\- Siempre tan perspicaz.

\- ¡Dana no….!- Shokichi empezó a hablar atropelladamente y se quedó bloqueado un instante pensando mejor sus palabras- Dana sí tiene un padre que la quiera. No tiene que pasar por lo mismo.

\- Es por ello que estoy intentando que en caso de divorcio, la custodia vaya para Adolf. Pero no es su hija biológica, y eso dificulta las cosas si Rose decide utilizar ese argumento en su beneficio. No quiero que esa niña acabe igual que yo, creciendo en un hogar sin amor para acabar buscándolo donde no debe, hasta forzarlo- Michelle sintió la intensa mirada de Joseph sobre ella. Michelle se la devolvió, y durante un momento no apartaron los ojos el uno del otro- El amor no se puede forzar ni comprar, por fin lo he entendido. No quiero que ella sea una adulta como yo, no quiero que tenga que aprender esto a fuerza de autodestruirse.

\- Adolf no lo permitiría- espetó Shokichi con total convencimiento- Adolf nunca dejaría que le pasase eso a su hija. Aunque no compartan genes, da igual, Adolf es su padre y no va a permitir dejar que crezca sin que ella sepa que la quiere.

Michelle se excusó para ir al baño. No lo necesitaba realmente, pero se había sentido algo agobiada con lo último que había estado diciendo Joseph. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a ella y la culpabilidad seguía golpeándola de cuando en cuando. Eran muchas las veces que había hablado con Akari de ello, y él siempre la hacía ver que en realidad no era culpa suya que alguien se hubiese enamorado de ella y no le pudiese corresponder, y que el haberle hecho daño eran las consecuencias de haber hecho lo correcto. Y le recordaba también las veces que él la había perjudicado a ella. Y durante unas horas, durante unos días, conseguía creérselo. Pero cuando volvía a tenerlo delante y la miraba con una tristeza que sabía que ella había provocado al menos en parte, se sentía mal. Se refrescó la cara y aprovechó para respirar con profundidad y poner en orden su cabeza. Era demasiada información la que estaba recibiendo de golpe y aunque gran parte de ella ya la sabía le estaba costando asimilarla. Por suerte, para cuando volvió al salón habían cambiado de tema, y retomó su posición junto a Shokichi, sintiendo la mirada de Joseph sobre ella, escrutándola.

\- Estábamos hablando de Eva- informó Shokichi en cuanto se acomodó

\- Ah- musitó, viéndose incapaz de decir nada más por un momento.

Eva, la dulce Eva. Llevaba unos días estando mejor pero era obvio que el dolor que sufría era interno y que necesitaría mucho más que un puñado de días "menos malos" para recuperarse. Al menos tras haber estado en casa de Akari parecía haber dejado de recluirse tanto en sí misma, y se permitía desahogarse con ellos a ratos, aunque era evidente para ellos que se callaba más de lo que contaba. Era por ello que pese a todo sentía cierto rencor hacia Adolf. Evidentemente quería ayudarle y que todo le fuese bien, sino no estaría allí hablando del tema con Shokichi y Joseph. Pero al mismo tiempo al ver las consecuencias que la actitud del hombre estaba teniendo en Eva, notaba cierto malestar hacía él en lo más profundo de su ser del cual no conseguía deshacerse. Sabía que la depresión de Eva era mucho más compleja que el que el que Adolf la ignorase o incluso llegase a darla malas contestaciones. De hecho estaba segura de que Eva hacía ya mucho que, pese a su enamoramiento de él, se había resignado a que no era algo mutuo y, aunque lo fuese, no sería factible. Pero que se mostrase tan frío y distante con ella, que apenas la dirigiere la palabra, que no la dejase participar de nada en el laboratorio, sólo servían para alimentar la idea de que era una molestia y una inútil que la joven no dejaba de mascar en su cabeza. Además de que el hecho de que alguien a quien quieres no te dirija la palabra, no es agradable para nadie.

\- Michelle- sintió la mano de Shokichi apoyarse en su espalda y fue entonces cuando se percató de que se había quedado sin decir nada y con cara de pocos amigos mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó sonando algo más brusca de lo que realmente pretendía.

\- Adolf me preguntó por Eva, está muy preocupado por ella.

\- Pues no lo parece- rezongó cruzándose de brazos

\- Es consciente de que no se ha portado bien con ella, y realmente quiere que sea feliz- Michelle bufó y él suspiro- De verdad.

\- ¿Ah sí?- dijo con retintín- Que lo demuestre- golpeó el sofá con la palma de la mano, como si el susodicho estuviera presente y pretendiese apremiarle- Hablar es fácil, y dicen más las acciones que las palabras. Si tanto le preocupa ¿Por qué es así con ella?

\- Porque quiere que le odie.

La información cayó como una jarra de agua fría sobre ellos. Hasta Joseph, que normalmente se mantenía impasible en situaciones así, abrió los ojos de par en par. Michelle cerró la boca de golpe y apretó los labios, no viéndose capaz de responder. Miró a Shokichi con estupefacción, no queriéndoselo creer. ¿A ese nivel de autodestrucción había llegado Adolf? ¿Tanto se odiaba a sí mismo que quería que lo hiciese también la persona que más lo admiraba? No lo entendía, de verdad que no. Bloqueó un par de veces y dirigió sus ojos a Joseph, que tenía la mano en la barbilla y su expresión se iluminó de golpe. Le recordó a sus alumnos en los exámenes cuando empezaban a escribir la respuesta de una pregunta que llevaban un rato pensando ¿se habría percatado de algo?

\- Quiere que Eva se aleje de él- dijo Joseph totalmente convencido. Shokichi asintió - Y la forma más sencilla que se me ocurre es haciendo que le odie.

\- ¡Pero Eva no va a alejarse porque haga eso!- exclamó, más alterada de lo que realmente se sentía- Ella es capaz de ver lo bueno de todas las personas, y le aprecia mucho- miró a Shokichi con impotencia – Sólo va a conseguir hacerla más y más daño ¡y también a sí mismo!

\- No es tan sencillo, Michelle- la trató de tranquilizar Shokichi- Rose le ha llegado a preguntar si la estaba engañando con Eva.

\- Rose está demente. O eso o se cree que todo el mundo es igual de repugnante que ella.

\- Probablemente- la apoyó Joseph

\- Sea como sea- Shokichi la apoyó una mano en el hombro- Adolf se ha dado cuenta de que no puede seguir así. Pero igualmente Eva va a necesitar mucho apoyo ¿verdad?

\- Está hecha polvo- dijo ya más calmada- No llegué a verla el día que la echó del laboratorio- Joseph alzó la cabeza y la miró, cuestionándola. Era un detalle que Shokichi no había comentado y que no había salido del círculo de amigos cercanos de la chica- Pero Akari me dijo que estaba destrozada, se asustó cuando la vio en ese estado. Ahora está mejor pero… no sé cuánto durará.

\- Estoy seguro de que si Akari y tu estáis con ella conseguirá superarlo- intervino Joseph- Ya sabes que soy muy observador, y estudiar a las personas que me rodean es algo que no puedo evitar. Eva es una chica que siempre parece estar en alerta, como preparada para echar a correr si algo ocurre. Siempre agarrada a su bolso o jugueteando con su pelo…salvo cuando está con vosotros. Es alrededor vuestro cuando he conseguido verla realmente relajada

\- La verdad es que siento cierta responsabilidad hacia ella…no sé explicarlo, pero la veo y tengo la necesidad de cuidar de ella, de no dejar que esté triste- admitió Michelle- Quizás es porque soy más mayor y me entra complejo de madre- soltó una carcajada- Siempre acabo siendo la madre

\- Bueno, no me parece nada malo- la animó Shokichi- Ahora mismo necesita una ¿no?

\- Sí…-murmuró- Yo me encargaré de ella ¿Y Adolf?

\- Adolf ahora mismo necesita tres cosas- empezó a enumerar Joseph- Sentirse apoyado, tener un amigo fiel a su lado y mucho consejo legal- Joseph alzó un dedo en el aire- De lo primero creo que podemos encargarnos un poco todos ¿verdad?- Michelle y Shokichi asintieron, ambos eran consciente de que no sólo ellos, sino todo el equipo del laboratorio se volcaría en Adolf si sabían que algo iba mal. Joseph alzó otro dedo- Shokichi, creo que eres el mejor ejemplo de amigo fiel que me podría imaginar, y tengo mucha imaginación- eso arrancó una leve risa a todos- Además lo de ser amigo de alguien en lo que yo tengo muy poca experiencia, es por eso que…- alzó un tercer dedo- …Yo me encargaré de lo legal.

\- Tu también puedes ser un amigo fiel- espetó Michelle sin tener ni ella misma muy claro de dónde salía esa repentina confianza en él- Le llevaste comida ¿no? Y Con Marcos has demostrado ser un buen amigo…- los ojos de Joseph se posaron en ella. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa forma de mirarla en la cual parecía que la idolatraba, que veía en ella a un santo grial, al sentido de toda su existencia. Se revolvió algo incómoda en su asiento, colocándose las gafas por el puente y desviando su mirada a un lateral.

\- Que me digas eso tú significa mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

El silencio algo denso que se formó entre ellos sólo se rompió cuando Joseph, tras consultar el reloj de su muñeca, anunció que era tarde y que se iba a marchar a su casa. Shokichi le invitó a quedarse a cenar pero Joseph lo rechazó amablemente y el rector no insistió más y le acompañó a la puerta. Pese a que en cualquier otra situación probablemente lo haría era lo suficiente perspicaz como para percatarse de que en ese momento el ambiente entre ella y Joseph estaba algo tenso. Michelle había querido convencerse a sí misma de que tras el rechazo, Joseph iría poco a poco olvidándose de ella y dejando atrás su enamoramiento, pero la sensación que percibía de él era precisamente la contraria. Evidentemente no estaba en la cabeza de Joseph y no podía saberlo, pero la forma en la cual la miraba era cada vez más similar a la manera en la cual la miraba Akari. Y debía reconocer que eso le daba algo de miedo. La asustaba seguir haciéndole daño sin siquiera percatarse, y la angustiaba que se enterase de su relación con Akari y reaccionase mal. Por mucho que hubiese cambiado algunas actitudes, Joseph seguía siendo Joseph, esa persona dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para conseguir sus objetivos, y ella era uno de ellos. O por lo menos lo había sido hasta hacía poco.

\- Michelle- la oyó llamarla y apoyar una mano en su brazo, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa- Mañana nos vemos. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa avisadme- dijo a ambos pero con los ojos posados en ella- Pasad buena noche.

\- Hasta mañana- murmuró ella, percatándose de que el hombre dejó la mano en su brazo un rato más y la separó lentamente, dejando que sus yemas la rozasen.

Shokichi cerró la puerta una vez Joseph llamó al ascensor y rodeó los hombros de Michelle con un brazo guiándola al interior de la vivienda de nuevo. Mientras se dirigían a la cocina, el hombre hizo un resumen mental en alto de lo que habían hablado por la tarde, lo cual sirvió para que ambos pusieran más en orden las ideas en su cabeza. Sin tener necesidad de preguntar los dos supieron que estaba claro que ella se quedaría a cenar, y en cuanto llegaron a la cocina empezaron a preparan lo que iban a comer decidiendo sobre la marcha. Durante mucho rato, incluso mientras cesaban e incluso una vez hubieron acabado, no hablaron de Adolf. Ambos necesitaban dejar que todo asentarse, además de que echaban de menos tener tiempo para ellos. Shokichi sí que llegó a preguntarle por Akari, y aunque no fuese muy insistente ni la tomase el pelo con él Michelle tuvo la sensación de que el hombre sabía más de lo que decía. Quizás fuese precisamente esa falta de insistencia acompañada de esa mirada emocionada y orgullosa que le dirigía lo que más hacía saltar sus alarmas. Desde luego si había alguien que sería capaz de notar los sutiles cambios en público que se hubieran podido dar en Akari o en ella, ese sería Shokichi. Y si era sincera consigo misma, realmente no le molestaba que él lo supiera. Eso sí, no sería ella quien se lo contase, hacerlo sólo espolearía las ganas del hombre de hacerlo público. Y eso era precisamente lo que querían evitar.

\- ¿Te quedarás a dormir?- preguntó una vez habían acabado de cenar y estaban reposando en el sofá. La miró con ilusión, esperando de forma muy evidente una respuesta positiva pero sin decírselo claramente.

\- No sé … debería ir a casa a hacer cosas..

El hombre mostró cierta decepción y ella se río por lo bajo. En realidad ya había previsto quedarse y hasta había dejado comida a la gata imaginándose que no pasaría la noche con ella. El ver que pese a que intentaba mantenerse fuerte, todo el tema de Adolf en realidad le tenía bastante triste y que probablemente no querría quedarse solo, había sido lo que la había convencido para quedarse. Además, tanto hablar de familia, padres e hijos, consiguieron que ella misma echase de menos a los suyos y tampoco tuviese ganas de volver a la soledad de su apartamento, y Shokichi era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía cerca. Pero era tan divertido chicharle que no pudo evitar darle una primera respuesta negativa.

-Si me pones esa cara de cachorro no me quedará otra que quedarme- Shokichi la miró con una mezcla de ilusión y lástima que la hicieron sonreír- para con eso, viejo, estás siendo desagradable. Me quedo si paras.

\- Paro, paro- la rodeó los hombros dándole un medio abrazo que Michelle no rechazó- Muchas gracias Shelly.

Durante mucho rato se mantuvieron en silencio, haciéndose compañía mutua metido cada cual en sus propios pensamientos. Y por separado ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Ser una familia no tenía que ver con la sangre, los genes o con papeles legales y firmas ante notario. Ser una familia era a la vez algo mucho más complejo y mucho más sencillo que eso. Y ellos dos eran en mejor ejemplo de ser una familia tiene muy poco que ver con tener alelos comunes.

28


	101. Concierto a puerta cerrada

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Dejamos a un lado los dolorosos problemas de Adolf para centrarnos en algo mucho más amable... Sí. Ha llegado el White Day.**

**Ha pasado justo un mes desde San Valentín, y nuestros chicos, que han recibido chocolate, ahora le devolverán el detalle a sus chicas. Cuando las tradiciones son desconocidas pueden pillarte completamente por sorpresa... y sin un dolar en el bolsillo. Marcos, que no posee solvencia económica ni es un gran administrador de sus pagas decide regalar algo que, si bien Kanako no podrá exhibir por ahí, será algo que no olvidará nunca.**

**En el próximo capítulo, Michelle y Akari, que tienen la fecha más que marcada en el calendario, harán subir la temperatura con su propia celebración del White Day. ¡No os lo perdáis!**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 6 de octubre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Concierto a puerta cerrada  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 16912  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Kanako, Alex, Akari, Yaeko.**

* * *

**Concierto a puerta cerrada**

Dejó la guitarra a un lado y resopló nervioso. Se frotó las manos con el ceño fruncido. Las notaba agarrotadas y no le estaba gustando este último ensayo. Y eso que estaba solo, ni siquiera estaba Max con él. Se levantó y se estiró la espalda, bostezando y rascándose la nuca. Para ser sábado no había dormido mucho, pero es que tampoco era un sábado cualquiera. Tenía una cita con Kanako para celebrar el _White Day_.

Akari tuvo que explicarles a Marcos y Alex en qué consistía exactamente. Sus respectivas chicas les habían regalado chocolate casero el día de San Valentín; la tradición en Japón consistía en que un mes más tarde, el 14 de Marzo, aquellos afortunados que hubiesen recibido chocolate tenían un compromiso en el cual tendrían que comprar un regalo para ellas. Tradicionalmente tenía que ser algo blanco, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte el cariz más comercial de la fecha había desvirtuado un poco ese detalle y en general valía un regalo en sí… o algo así había dicho Akari. Y Marcos esperaba que fuese cierto. Después del peluche térmico que le había comprado por su cumpleaños se había fundido sus ahorros, así que el regalo para Kanako era la canción que le había pedido. Ahora, a apenas unas horas de verla, le parecía muy poca cosa… y le daba algo de vergüenza.

Aunque había descubierto que no era tan fácil coger una canción y cambiarle la letra a tu antojo, cosa que hacía con relativa facilidad, como hacer una desde cero, pero estaba bastante satisfecho con su creación. A veces cuando le llegaban los mensajes de Kanako diciéndole alguna tontería, o le mandaba un emoticono con un beso todavía le costaba creerse que estaban saliendo. Había sido un empiece turbulento, pero ahora las cosas iban bien. Quería demostrarle que iba en serio cuando decía que la quería, y tenía la oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo, con música hecha para ella. Lo había llevado en secreto, o al menos eso había intentado. No le importaba abrazar o besar a su novia, pero cantarle lo que sentía por ella era, valga la redundancia, otro cantar, así que lo que menos le apetecía era que sus compañeros de piso se enterasen. Pero no pudo ser. Tres días antes se encontraba ensayando y ajustando los acordes para su canción cuando tuvo una interrupción. A esas alturas le quedaban partes por pulir y estaba algo ansioso respecto a si sería suficiente, y, sobre todo, si le gustaría a su chica. Además buscaba un resultado perfecto, quería impresionar a Kanako de verdad. Se moría de ganas por ver sus ojos brillantes e iluminados sabiendo que cantaba para ella, con esa sonrisilla a medio ocultar cuando no quería ser demasiado efusiva aunque lo sintiese. Pero en ese momento, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, guitarra en mano, su cuaderno abierto, hojas por doquier y un bolígrafo, notaba el tiempo corriendo peligrosamente en su contra. Ese día Alex había ido a su entrenamiento con el equipo, y Akari solía ponerse a estudiar o, en general, a sus cosas con cascos en su habitación, así que aunque no estaba tan solo como quería, sí lo suficiente para dedicarse completamente a su regalo de _White Day_. Pero se equivocó.

\- Toc, toc. – Dijo Akari asomando por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. – ¿Se puede?

\- Bueno… - Arrugó un poco el gesto cerrando el cuaderno de partituras y apartándolo. – Estoy un poco ocupado, ¿querías algo?

\- Pues… me aburro. – Se encogió de hombros entrando en la habitación con aire inquieto. – ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

\- ¿Te aburres? ¿Tú? – Marcos levantó una ceja, sorprendido. – No sé, juega a la consola, o algo así.

\- ¿Te apetece a ti? – Preguntó animado de golpe.

\- No, ahora no. Estoy… estoy haciendo cosas. – Respondió evasivo.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – Akari se sentó en la cama mirándole con interés. – Si estabas tocando.

\- Pues cosas mías, tío, no sé. – Dejó la guitarra con cuidado a un lado y giró la silla hacia él intentando ocultar inconscientemente el cuaderno que había en la mesa. – ¿Por qué no hablas con tu querida Michelle? – Inquirió con retintín, aunque el japonés, lejos de picarse, solo hizo pucheros.

\- Está ocupada con cosas del doctorado. – Suspiró profundamente tamborileando los dedos sobre las rodillas. – No debo molestarla. – Sentenció con seriedad hablando casi más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

\- ¿Y no tienes que estudiar? – Insistió Marcos cruzándose de brazos e impacientándose por momentos.

\- Tiene gracia que justo tú me preguntes eso. – Replicó algo dolido. – ¿Tanto te molesto? Me apetecía charlar un poco.

\- No es eso. – Chascó la lengua con disgusto. – ¿Qué mosca te ha picado hoy? Estás raro.

\- Me apetece charlar, eso es todo. – Suspiró de nuevo mirando a su alrededor. – Dime, ¿qué estabas tocando?

\- ¿La guitarra? – Respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Ja, ja, qué gracioso. Me refiero a qué canción, que parece que últimamente siempre tocas lo mismo.

\- Ah… - Se rascó la nuca evitando mirarle. – Es… una. No la conoces. Y no toco siempre lo mismo…

\- ¿Cuál? – Se inclinó hacia delante. – Igual sí me suena.

\- Una, ¿qué más te da? – Se reacomodó en la silla. – Si no sabes cuál es.

\- ¿No me vas a decir cuál es? – Cuestionó.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – Marcos frunció el ceño. – Toco miles de veces y os la suda, no sé por qué ahora quieres saberlo.

\- Te lo he dicho, últimamente lo que tocas suena siempre igual. – Dijo con obviedad. – Además, que no quieras contármelo ahora me está picando la curiosidad. – Se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia él. – Va, dímelo.

\- Vale, vale, vale, ¡ya lo pillo! – Marcos también se incorporó levantando las manos en actitud defensiva, mirando el cuaderno de refilón. – Vamos a jugar un rato, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Contento?

\- Bueno, vale… – Dijo Akari no muy convencido.

\- Voy ahora, déjame recoger. – Pidió el rubio.

Marcos esperó a que el japonés pasase por delante de él para salir del cuarto, y cogió la guitarra para guardarla en su funda antes de salir. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía que acabar la canción pero ahora tampoco tenía sentido seguir, había perdido toda la inspiración con la interrupción. Mientras abría la caja y la dejaba sobre la cama, a medias de hacer, Akari dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y alcanzó el escritorio de dos zancadas.

\- "Borrador de rimas"… "Kanako"… "pasos para componer…" – Leyó Akari en voz alta. – Ooohhh… ¡qué mono eres! Le estás haciendo una canción a Kanako.

\- ¡NO LEAS ESO!

Tras la décima de segundo que tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de decir su amigo, Marcos corrió hacia su escritorio, prácticamente tumbándose encima para tapar lo que había. Akari, conteniendo una sonrisa divertida a duras penas, observó el rostro rojísimo del rubio que parecía a punto de llorar de pura vergüenza mientras escondía todos los indicios de su composición.

\- ¿Qué? – Increpó de espaldas aún, incapaz de girarse. – ¿Ahora vas a reírte de mí?

\- No me río de ti. – Repuso con voz divertida. – Pero de cómo te has puesto ahora, sí.

\- Bah, olvídame. – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Entonces le estás haciendo una canción a Kanako o no?

\- Pues sí, ¿vale? – Se giró con la mirada fiera y todavía muy colorado. – ¿Algún problema?

\- No, en absoluto. – Negó con la cabeza con seriedad. – Me parece un detalle muy bonito. Si al final vas a ser mono enamorado y todo.

\- ¡No soy mono! – Marcos le miró enconado mientras Akari se reía. – ¡Cállate!

\- ¿Por qué? Si es verdad.

\- Porque me da palo. Venga. – Le dio un empujón suave por el hombro. – Vamos a jugar.

\- ¿Seguro? – Akari sonrió. – ¿No prefieres ensayar más?

\- No, ya no. – Farfulló. Le daría demasiada vergüenza que le escuchase ahora.

\- Puedes practicar delante de mí, para perder los nervios. – Se aclaró la garganta y puso voz aguda. – Maruuu, soy Nakooo… me río si me haces cosquillaaas… jijiji.

\- ¡YO TE MATO! – Rojo como un tomate maduro se lanzó hacia Akari, que le cogió de las manos sin problemas riéndose a carcajadas mientras su amigo agachaba la cabeza sin saber dónde meterse resoplando humillado.

\- ¡Vale, vale! Me he pasado, lo admito. – Le soltó los puños a su amigo que se giró enfurruñado. – Venga, no te enfades. – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – ¿Es tu regalo para el _White Day_? ¿Una canción? – Su tono amable provocó una mirada de refilón de Marcos, que asintió una vez. – Qué bien. Seguro que le gusta.

\- Dijiste que había que regalar cosas blancas. – Masculló. – Pero no tengo pelas. Igual espera más que… esto. – Señaló con la cabeza los papeles sobre la mesa.

\- No digas bobadas, seguro que le gusta. – Le agitó por los hombros intentando animarle. – Es más… hasta me das un poco de envidia.

\- ¿En serio? – Marcos le miró desconfiado. – ¿Te doy envidia?

\- Sí, bueno. – Se pasó la mano por la nuca. – La verdad es que me gustaría saber tocar algún instrumento yo también. Y tú lo haces muy bien.

\- Son años de práctica. – El rubio se estiró sacando pecho. – Y hay que tener oído y sentido del ritmo, con eso se nace. – Le miró con altanería. – Soy un privilegiado.

\- ¿Entonces de qué tienes miedo? No te preocupes por no comprar nada, hazle un buen concierto privado y saldrá bien. – Le dijo mientras iban al salón.

\- Ya pero… no sé. – Cogió uno de los mandos mientras Akari encendía la consola. – Creo que… A ver, te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que te rías. – Le señaló con el dedo muy serio sentándose en el sofá.

\- Venga, no me voy a reír. – Reprimió una sonrisa. Le resultaba enternecedor.

\- ¡Tío, si ya casi te estás riendo! – Protestó el rubio. – Bah, no te lo cuento. – Refunfuñó girándole la cara.

\- Pero si no me estoy riendo. – Replicó con un tono nada convincente. – Venga, cuéntamelo.

\- No. Paso. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Además es una tontería.

\- Sabes que te sentirás mejor si me lo dices. – Marcos guardó silencio apretando los labios. – Si quieres se lo puedo decir a Alex y lo hablas con…

\- ¡Ni te ocurra decírselo a Alex! – Vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Akari. – Sólo iba a decir que estoy nervioso. Quiero que salga bien. Ya está, eso es todo. – Dijo atropelladamente y bufó. – Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Alex.

\- Bueno, si te portas bien… - Vio a Marcos fruncir el ceño con cara de pocos amigos. – No se lo voy a deciiiiir. Qué susceptible estás.

\- Y tú qué crecidito. De hecho, qué feliz estás últimamente. – Le miró con suspicacia. – ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepamos?

\- ¿Eh? No, no, no. Estoy feliz, sin más. – Carraspeó. – Pero estábamos hablando de ti. Dicen que si estás nervioso puedes imaginarte desnudo al público. – Marcos le miró levantando una ceja y sonriendo con descaro. – Vale, pensándolo mejor, si haces eso igual lo que tocas no es la guitarra.

\- Eso, o la podré tocar con la…

\- ¡MARCOS, NO NECESITO SABERLO!

\- Has empezado tú.

Después de aquello, la conclusión a la que había llegado es que si se la preparaba bien, sus nervios disminuirían. Pero ahí estaba. Ansioso como si fuese la primera vez que iba a quedar con ella. Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero no veía la hora de tenerla frente a él. Miró la hora en su móvil. Alex no tardaría en volver de salir a correr, así que aun podía aprovechar un rato de libertad antes de tener a su compatriota dándole instrucciones para hacer la limpieza general de la casa, aunque esta vez se lo tomaría en serio. Al fin y al cabo, Kanako iba a pasar la noche con él. Había sido todo un detalle por parte de Sylvester darles el sábado libre a las chicas, aunque a cambio no las habían podido ver el resto de la semana. Se moría de ganas de poder tenerla ya entre sus brazos, y además Akari tampoco iba a estar en casa, así que la perspectiva de poder hacer gemir a su chica a gusto le excitaba sobremanera. Y no solo eso, también hacerle cosquillas para verla reír, o poder decirle cosas bonitas y que enrojeciese, o demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, o, en general, hacerla feliz sin nadie juzgando lo que hacían. Se estiró bostezando ruidosamente. Estaba sediento, así que iría a la cocina y luego pensaría en ponerse a recoger.

En el cuarto contiguo, Akari se sobresaltó al oír a Marcos saliendo canturreando del cuarto. Comprobó que tenía la puerta cerrada. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente en un vano intento por mantener la compostura, pero era imposible. Estaba histérico. Esa misma tarde iba a estar a solas con Michelle. Más que eso. Iba a pasar la noche en su casa. Se le escapó un suspiro entrecortado y una sonrisa tonta asomó a sus labios. Se sentía en una montaña rusa de emociones. Su relación con Michelle era mejor que nunca, y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz. Desde que por fin habían hablado y se habían confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos se sentía en una nube continuamente. Por si eso fuera poco, sus escasos encuentros a solas habían sido de todo menos castos, consiguiendo que su cuerpo anhelase aún más a Michelle. Las veces que había aliviado parcialmente su apetito sexual en la soledad de su cuarto, ahora que lo hacía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, no eran nada comparado con tocarla a ella. Recordaba el ansia de Michelle frotándose contra él, sus gemidos, sus dientes en la piel, y cómo había tenido un orgasmo por él el día del combate. Era como un sueño, una fantasía, o probablemente las dos a la vez. Ansiaba volver a sentir sus pechos en la mano. Qué coño en la mano, quería morderlos. Un sentimiento animal se apoderaba de él cada vez que recordaba sus pezones y su cara enrojecida pidiéndole que no parase. Pero por otro lado… resopló pasándose las manos por la cara. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían esa noche? El encuentro en los vestuarios había sobrepasado sus expectativas con creces y aunque quería ir paso a paso, estar a su lado le daba alas, haciéndole querer entregar todo de sí a la mujer que tanto amaba. Además… siendo honestos dada su inexperiencia general tenía miedo de no saber reaccionar debidamente. Recordó con cierta vergüenza su pequeño momento de colapso cuando Michelle llevó sus manos a las tetas. Por mucho que intentase recrear en su cabeza las cosas que podría pasar no sabría a ciencia cierta cómo iba a reaccionar hasta que pasase.

Resopló de nuevo. Estaba al borde del colapso y no sabía qué hacer para distraerse hasta que llegase la hora de marchar. Si de él dependiese estaría ya de camino a su casa, pero habían quedado después de comer. Miró la mochila que había preparado. Había comprobado 3 veces esa mañana que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche fuera, incluyendo su libro de cuentos y el regalo para Michelle. Deshacerla y rehacerla una cuarta solo serviría para ponerle más nervioso. Tampoco ayudaba a relajarse la susodicha, con la que había estado hablando por mensajes diciéndole las ganas que tenía de poder estar los dos solos. Claro que él también tenía ganas. Muchas. Muchísimas. Una de las peores partes era no poder compartirlo con sus amigos. Era un sentimiento contradictorio. No quería, no debía, contárselo. Probablemente no le creerían, y si lo hiciesen, sería cuestión de tiempo que llegase a unos oídos inadecuados, poniéndoles a ambos en una situación muy comprometida. No es que desconfiase de sus amigos, si les pidiese que no lo contasen no lo harían pero… prefería no arriesgarse. También era parte de su intimidad, y prefería reservárselo, pero por otro lado estaba tan feliz que quería contárselo a todo el mundo, decirles a todos que Michelle le quería, que le quería a él, que él la quería a ella y lo felices que estaban juntos. Incluso algún consejo no le vendría mal… Pero no. Ni de broma les diría nada.

Mientras daba vueltas por su cuarto buscando qué hacer, oyó la puerta de calle. Alex había vuelto, genial. Así podría charlar un rato e intentar distraer su mente. Al salir del cuarto vio a Max bebiendo ansioso de su bebedero mientras Alex entraba en su cuarto. Le siguió y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viendo como su amigo se quitaba las deportivas.

\- Ey. – Saludó.

\- Buenas. – Dijo Alex quitándose una zapatilla. Al ir a desatarse la otra se le quedó mirando. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- No… nada. – Entró en la habitación arrastrando los pies. Alex le lanzó una mirada cuestionando sus palabras. – Me apetece charlar un rato. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien. – Dejó la zapatilla a un lado y se puso con la otra. – Como siempre. ¿Y Marcos?

\- En el baño, creo. – Respondió dubitativo.

\- Ah, pues espero que no tarde, que me quiero duchar. – Se hizo el silencio mientras se quitaba la sudadera de entrenar. – Oye, Akari… ¿seguro que esto no es un fetiche tuyo por querer verme sudoroso? – Sonrió insinuante. – Puedes decírmelo abiertamente.

\- ¡No, tío! – Replicó Akari. – ¿Tan raro es que quiera hablar?

\- Si hablases, no, pero estás callado. – Alex rio. – Vamos al sofá, a ver si ese otro no tarda.

Tomaron asiento en el sofá, uno en cada extremo y pusieron la tele. Casi al momento, Max fue a sentarse entre ellos, prácticamente empujándoles a ambos para acomodarse en el medio, dejando la cabeza encima de la pierna de Akari reclamando mimos.

\- ¿Con ganas de ver a Yaeko? – Preguntó el japonés iniciando conversación.

\- Sí, la verdad. – Alex sonrió con ganas. – Además tengo ganas de darle el colgante.

\- El que nos enseñaste, ¿no? – El moreno asintió. – Es muy bonito.

\- Además me ha dicho que ha estado mirando recetas para hacer una cena especial. – Sacó pecho orgulloso. – Todo lo que hace está rico. Y bueno. – Puso una expresión pícara. – El postre no va a ser en la mesa… o quizá sí. – Sonrió para sí obnubilado por su propia imaginación.

\- Alex, tío, sin detalles, por favor. – Pidió Akari, y su amigo se rio.

\- Nada, tranquilo, en la mesa no, que estará sucia. – Esta vez consiguió arrancarle una carcajada al japonés. – En serio, gracias por dejar la casa libre para que pueda venir Kanako. Te debemos una los dos. Bueno, los cuatro.

\- La verdad es que tampoco me gustaría estar aquí si están estos dos… ya sabes.

\- Follando como conejos. – Completó Alex por él. – Como conejos escandalosos. – Akari puso expresión de disgusto, a lo que el moreno levantó las manos con inocencia. – Es lo que dice Yaeko. Por cierto. – Su tono se volvió serio. – ¿Dónde vas a estar tú?

\- Ah… yo… he quedado. – Respondió evasivo. – Ya os lo dije.

\- Ya, ya. – Corroboró Alex. – Pero ¿con qui…?

Su pregunta se vio interrumpida al abrirse de repente la puerta del baño. Por ella salía Marcos ajustándose los pantalones de chándal y atándose la cuerda de los mismos mientras canturreaba animadamente.

\- Fui al baño a meaaar… y terminé cagaaaando; la vida te da sorpreeeeesas, sorpresas te daaa la viiiiidaaa… - Levantó la vista al tiempo de ver las caras asqueadas de Alex y Akari. – Uy, hola, Alex, ya estás aquí.

\- ¿Has cagado? Joder, pues yo ya no entro en un rato. – Comentó el moreno.

\- Ni yo, tío, antes me meo encima. – Apoyó Akari.

\- Claro, es que vosotros cagáis rosas, no te jode. – Replicó el menor ofendido. – Sobre todo Akari, con las cosas raras que come.

\- Como cosas con fibra, ¿qué tiene de malo? – Puso los brazos en jarras. – Es bueno para la digestión.

\- Is bini piri li digistin. – Se burló Marcos. – Pero el tufo es el mismo.

\- Vaya conversación de mierda estamos teniendo. – Apuntó Alex.

\- La culpa es de Marcos, que tiene que anunciar todo lo que hace. – Bufó el japonés.

\- ¿Prefiere que no te diga que he plantado un pino y encontrarte con el percal? – Marcos soltó una carcajada nasal. – Qué hipócrita eres.

\- ¡No quiero que me digas si plantas un pino! – Protestó Akari. – ¿No sabes lo que es el decoro?

\- Decorado es como ha quedado el váter. – Marcos chascó los dedos señalándole acto seguido para remarcar su chiste.

\- Espero, por tu bien, que eso sea mentira. – El tono de Alex no era precisamente de broma.

\- Que sí, tranquilo. – El rubio se sentó en el otro sofá. – Ha sido un ñordo normal, de los que no manchan. Muy suave

\- Marcos, ¿quieres parar? – Rogó Akari.

\- ¿No te interesa mi hombre de barro? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- ¡No!

\- Lo he bautizado.

\- ¡MARCOS!

Los dos mexicanos rompieron a reír a mandíbula batiente mientras Akari se llevaba la mano a la cabeza negando para sí, aunque al fin no pudo evitarlo y le contagiaron con sus carcajadas. La perspectiva de quedar cada uno con sus chicas llenaba el ambiente de una distendida alegría. Después de lo que Alex consideró un tiempo prudencial, finalmente entró a la ducha dejando a sus compañeros de piso en el sofá con la televisión puesta. Marcos movía los dedos nerviosamente sobre la pierna, y Akari llegó a distinguir que hacía gestos con la mano, como si la tuviese puesta en el mástil de la guitarra.

\- No deberías repasarla más. – Comentó distraídamente.

\- ¿Eh? – Se giró sobresaltado. – ¿E-el qué?

\- Ya sabes. – Respondió sugerente con una sonrisa divertida. – Tu regalo para Kanako.

\- A-ah… - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. – N-no estaba pensando en eso. – Masculló entre dientes, a lo que Akari le miró con sorna. – Bueno, igual sí, ¿vale?

\- Pues eso, no deberías. – Insistió. – Esto es como cuando tienes un examen, que tienes que dejar reposar la información antes de hacerlo. Estudiar hasta el último minuto solo sirve para confundir las cosas.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Sentenció con firmeza. – Estudiar vale siempre.

\- Que tú lo hagas no quiere decir que sea el mejor sistema.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Marcos se sentía ofendido de alguna forma al criticar su método de estudio. – Pues yo apruebo.

\- Pero no es lo mejor. Después de obtener la información hay que dejar descansar el cerebro para que la procese y la almacene correctamente. Así se retienen mejor las cosas. – Levantó la barbilla, orgulloso de su explicación.

\- No me digas más, te lo dijo Michelle. – La sorna en la voz del rubio fue dolorosamente obvia.

\- P-pues sí. – Respondió Akari sonrojado. - ¡Pero yo ya lo sabía de antes!

\- Ya claro, claro. – Marcos ignoró sus protestas. – Pero una canción no es lo mismo.

\- Sí es lo mismo, es algo que aprendes igual, información.

\- Una canción hay que ensayarla para que salga bien. – Replicó. – Estudiar es otra cosa.

\- Aham, por eso te veo ahí tocando tu guitarra invisible, porque estás ensayando. – Akari se llevó una mano a la barbilla asintiendo burlón.

\- Bah, tío, déjame. – Pidió Marcos. – Estoy nervioso, ¿vale?

\- Vaaaale. – Se hizo un cómodo silencio entre ellos viendo la tele de fondo. – Por cierto, ¿cómo se titula?

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Marcos distraído.

\- La canción, ¿qué va a ser?

\- Ah. – Se rascó la nuca. – No sé, no tiene título.

\- ¿No? – Se sorprendió Akari. – Pero debería tenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú crees? – Frunció el gesto, pensativo. – Es que no lo he pensado… Iba a poner simplemente… - Miró a la puerta del baño comprobando que seguía cerrada con Alex dentro. – No sé… "Canción para Kanako", o algo así.

\- Aham…

\- ¿"Aham"? ¿Cómo que "aham"? ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada. – Se encogió de hombros sinceramente. – Esperaba otra cosa, creo, nada más.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Instó Marcos.

\- Pues no sé… algo tipo "Para el amor de mi vida" o "Cuánto te quiero"… yo qué sé, no soy cantante.

\- Tío, pero qué cursi eres, ¿no? – Marcos le miró ligeramente repelido.

\- … dijo el que ha compuesto una canción como regalo para su chica.

\- ¡Chsss! – Chistó a su amigo mirando a los lados con pánico. – ¡Que te va a oír Alex! ¿En serio crees que yo pondría un título así?

\- A saber. – Akari se encogió de hombros. – Con lo empalagosos que os ponéis…

\- No somos empalagosos. – Refunfuñó. – Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia.

\- Bueno, pues un poco. – Reconoció Akari. - Pero también podríais cortaros un poco, o vamos a tener que haceros una intervención a vosotros también.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra! No es para tanto. Pero tranquilo. – Sonrió socarrón. – Ya desfogaremos hoy bien los dos solos aquí.

\- Respetad las zonas comunes, por favor. – Pidió Akari.

\- Que sí, hombre. – Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. – Eso sí, tío, gracias por dejarnos la casa.

\- Créeme que yo tampoco quiero estar aquí cuando estéis vosotros. – Respondió con vehemencia. – Bastantes cosas os he oído ya que no necesitaba oír.

\- Por cierto… ¿y qué vas a hacer? – Akari le cuestionó con la mirada. – Cuando te vayas y eso.

\- Ah. – Fijó su vista en la pantalla. Cuando Marcos sacaba su lado intuitivo tenía la sensación de no poder ocultarle nada. – Pues he quedado, ya os lo dije.

\- Pero con quién.

Marcos se acercó a él, observando sus reacciones. Akari sintió su presencia inquisidora sin necesidad de girar la cara. Se lo iba a acabar sonsacando, estaba seguro, el rubio no pararía hasta obtener la información que buscaba. Si antes de eso se resistía, acabaría sonando aún más sospechoso, y no sabía si tendría el aguante suficiente para seguir ocultando que estaba viviendo un momento maravilloso con Michelle. Así que cogió aire y optó por la opción más directa.

\- Voy a quedar con Michelle. – Dijo tranquilamente, aunque por dentro era un mar de ansiedad.

\- ¿Eh? – Marcos parpadeó un par de veces. – Ah… ¿sí?

\- Pues sí. – Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa al haber conseguido dejar a Marcos sin palabras. – Quieres la casa para ti, Keiji está ocupado y Michelle es mi amiga y está libre. – Le miró fijamente. – ¿Acaso no quedáis vosotros con Sheila también?

\- Tío, yo no me quiero tirar a Sheila, y tú a Michelle sí. – Repuso el rubio algo confuso.

\- Pero es mi amiga ante todo, y la respeto. – Se puso en actitud defensiva. – Lo siento si no eres capaz de entenderlo.

\- Lo que tú quieras. – Cedió al fin. – Pero eres un masoquista, tío. No sé… estar al lado de la tía que te mola sin hacer nada tampoco debe ser divertido.

\- B-bueno. – Se sonrojó algo nervioso. – Lo paso bien con ella, aunque no haga todo lo que me... gustaría… o algo así.

Marcos decidió no insistir con el tema. Tenía la sensación de que Akari no le estaba contando toda la verdad. No tenía motivos reales para sospechar, pero notaba la sensación hormigueante en la nuca que no solía fallarle nunca. Pese a todo, era un día que había empezado muy bien, sabía que su amigo se ponía muy a la defensiva con todo el tema de Michelle, y más recientemente, así que tampoco quería iniciar una discusión con él. Ya se lo sonsacaría a su debido tiempo. En ese momento, Alex salió del baño con una toalla envuelta a la cintura y la ropa de deporte que se había quitado en la mano.

\- Uy, qué callados estáis. – Comentó en su recorrido hacia el cuarto. – ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Sabes que este ha quedado con Michelle? – Dijo Marcos señalando con la cabeza a Akari.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a quedar con ella? – Alex se detuvo en seco. – ¡No nos lo habías dicho! Qué interesante… - Se acercó a Akari con interés. – Por eso estás tan alterado. – Esbozó una sonrisa sincera. – Me alegro mucho de que quedes con ella. ¿Nervioso?

\- ¿Eh? P-pues bueno… un poco… - Rehuyó la mirada de Alex. – Sí. – Confesó. – Lo estoy.

\- Puedes emborracharte antes de verla y ya vas a tono. – Dijo Marcos. – Igual así te lanzas de una maldita vez.

\- ¡No voy a hacer eso! – Increpó al menor. – No quiero acabar como… - Se detuvo de golpe. Estuvo a punto de decir "como tú" y pudo ver la expresión dolida de Marcos.

\- A-u-ch. – Silabeó el rubio resentido. – Pero bueno, sí, tienes razón, no hagas como yo.

\- Perdona, no era mi intención atacarte. – Se disculpó Akari. – Pero sí, estoy nervioso. Es que no sé qué hacer y… y si la cago por no saber… o… Bah… - Resopló. – ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

\- ¿Seguro que no tienes nada que contarnos? – Insistió Alex intercambiando una mirada con Marcos, que mostraba una expresión tan desconfiada como la suya.

\- No, por favor. – Negó con la cabeza. – Dejadlo ya.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Akari y éste se levantó al instante, apresurándose a contestar de camino a su cuarto. Marcos preguntó en tono confidente a Alex si él sabía algo, a lo que el moreno respondió que no, que ni siquiera Yaeko le había comentado ninguna novedad. En lo que ambos coincidían es que su compañero había sufrido un cambio de actitud palpable, y aunque hoy estaba histérico por las circunstancias, en general estaba más feliz. También lo achacaban a que, en general, a los tres les iban bien las cosas ahora, y salvo los pequeños conflictos de la vida cotidiana podían decir que estaban contentos, así que tampoco podían juzgar el estado de Akari imparcialmente.

Marcos anunció que se iba a su habitación y Alex aprovechó para retirarse a su cuarto para vestirse con algo más que una simple toalla y secarse el pelo. Desde allí pudo oír a Marcos afinando su guitarra mientras él se ponía ropa cómoda para estar por casa. Su compatriota llevaba unos cuantos días especialmente insistente con lo de tocar. Sospechaba que estaría preparando algo para Kanako esa tarde. Sabía, desde que tenía memoria, que si algo le gustaba al rubio era poder atraer miradas y sonrisas cada vez que rasgaba las cuerdas, o cantaba, o ambas. Si además ese público era la chica que le gustaba se avivaba su entusiasmo, llegando a tocar con una sensibilidad que raramente mostraba en otros momentos. Seguro que ese día sería capaz de encandilar a Kanako, aunque ella ya se quedase embelesada cada vez que le oía tocar. Sonrió para sí. Le hacía mucha ilusión verles felices, y sobretodo ver a Marcos poniendo todo de su parte para que así fuese. Sabía lo inconstante que era, y lo rápido que se cansaba de todo, pero también era consciente de lo mucho que le importaba la japonesa. Haberla casi perdido una vez era algo que no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, y si lo hacía, estaría él para darle un capón y hacer que se centrase de nuevo en lo que realmente quería.

El secador tapó cualquier otro sonido de la casa. Pensar en Marcos y Kanako le llevó, irremediablemente, a pensar en su novia. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Yaeko. Entre unas cosas y otras, hacía bastante que pasaban un buen rato a solas sin preocuparse de nada más. Además ese día ninguno de los dos trabajaba y estarían los dos descansados para poder disfrutar… en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. También necesitaban disfrutar de tiempo para ellos. Aunque las cosas iban bien, el recuerdo de su discusión y las cosas que se dijeron escocía, y lo que más era la probabilidad de que volviese a pasar si perdían los papeles. Quería un futuro al lado de Yaeko, pero todavía les quedaban muchas cosas en las que trabajar y limar como pareja. Aspiraba a convertirse alguien de quien su novia se sintiese orgullosa y que nunca jamás tuviese que volver a derramar una lágrima, y menos aún por su culpa.

La música de Marcos seguía sonando de fondo cuando dejó el secador y frunció un poco el gesto. Quedaban cosas por hacer, recoger y limpiar, por no hablar de que tenía que ponerse a hacer la comida. Se hizo una coleta mientras hacía su lista mental de las tareas para organizarse. Solo esperaba que sus compañeros de piso estuvieran colaborativos, no quería tener que ponerse serio un día de celebración como ese. Bueno, sabía que Akari sería el primero en ofrecerse a ayudar. Le había cogido un poco por sorpresa que justo hoy fuese a quedar con Michelle. Tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que hablaba de ella con mucha más naturalidad de antes. Se alegraba de que las cosas fuesen bien entre ambos. Puede que incluso mejor de lo que les contaba, como le había parecido el día que fueron a ver el combate de la mujer. Aunque ese día estaban principalmente pendientes de Eva, el tiempo que tardaron Michelle y Akari en salir del vestuario daba tiempo para hacer MUCHAS cosas, y las que a todos se le ocurrieron en aquél instante implicaba mucho contacto físico. Tampoco ayudó para nada el hecho de ver salir al japonés con cara de culpable pese a la acertada y convincente razón que dio la profesora de su amigo. Que después de aquello hoy fuesen a quedar, por mucho que dijese que era para dejar la casa libre, le parecía una confluencia astral demasiado grande como para ser una simple casualidad. Si había algo más entre ellos, le gustaría que lo compartiese con Marcos y él. Al menos con él. Al fin y al cabo ellos también querrían alegrarse de que las cosas le fuesen bien. Es cierto que cuando él empezó con Yaeko también tardó en decirlo pero… Chasqueó la lengua, comprendiendo un poco mejor lo mal que le había sentado aquello a Marcos.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró a Akari barriendo el salón. Movía la escoba con gestos nerviosos sumido en sus pensamientos. Tuvo que carraspear suavemente para que su amigo se percatase de su presencia, provocándole un pequeño respingo. Se rio apoyándose en uno de los sofás con una mano, con aire fingidamente casual.

\- Qué aplicado estás. – Dijo Alex con ironía.

\- Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y había que barrer igualmente, ¿no? Pues lo hago y ya queda hecho, aunque luego comamos y tenga que barrer otra vez. – Explicó Akari sin necesidad.

\- Bueno, gracias. – Replicó con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué tal con Michelle? – El japonés se congeló en el sitio durante un par de segundos sin girarse.

\- Bien. Con Michelle bien, siempre va bien. – Respondió con nerviosismo. – ¿Por qué?

\- Nada. Me preguntaba cómo es que al final vas a quedar con ella hoy. – Comentó Alex. – ¿Te lo propuso ella o fuiste tú? – Aguardó en silencio esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. – Si no me lo quieres decir, lo entenderé.

\- F-fue… mutuo supongo. – Paró y suspiró pasándose la mano por la nuca a contrapelo. – Yo le dije que Marcos quería la casa, ella me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer… n-no sé, surgió. Tampoco es que yo quisiera estar aquí y Keiji está ocupado, y es mi amiga también. – Añadió meneando el palo de la escoba con energía.

\- Aham… surgió. – Repitió Alex divertido. – Sois tal para cual.

\- ¿Eh? – Ahora sí le miró con sorpresa mientras se detenía de nuevo. – ¿Por qué? ¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Nada, cosas mías. – Dijo con misterio, se incorporó con parsimonia. – Voy a ver qué hace Marcos…

\- Eh. Eh, Alex, espera. – Akari le llamó pero el moreno no le hizo caso. – ¿A qué ha venido eso?

\- Ah. – Se giró suspirando con teatralidad frente a la puerta de Marcos con una sonrisa burlona. – Simplemente lo decía porque creo que hacéis buena pareja.

\- A-ah. – Akari se rascó la mejilla con pudor, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una tímida sonrisa. – Gracias.

Alex negó para sí y tras llamar un par de veces, entró en el cuarto del rubio. Le encontró con la guitarra en la mano, cerrando un cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa. Su habitación, en la que esperaba el habitual desorden, estaba extraordinariamente recogida. La cama hecha, sus cosas de clase recogidas y hasta Max, que normalmente le dejaba durmiendo en la cama, estaba tumbado en el suelo cerca de él.

\- _Wow, ¿a quién has engañado para que te recoja la habitación?_ – Soltó con sorpresa.

\- _A mí mismo_. – Replicó ofendido. – _¿Algún problema?_

\- _Debería decirle a Kanako que se venga todos los días un rato_. – Alex sonrió ladino. – _Parece un método efectivo para que tengas tu cuarto ordenado_.

\- _Pues sí, quiero que vea todo bien_. – Marcos se había sonrojado. – _Es lo normal, ¿no?_

\- _Sí_.

\- _Entonces deja de burlarte_. – Sentenció con aire digno. – _Yo también soy un hombre de provecho._

\- _No me burlo_. – Corrigió Alex. – _Simplemente volví de correr con la idea de hacer cosas de casa y tanto Akari como tú os habéis adelantado. ¿Necesitas algo para esta noche?_

\- _No, tengo todo preparado_. – Dijo haciendo memoria.

\- _¿Comida? ¿Ya sabes qué vais a cenar?_

\- _Sí_.

\- _¿Desayuno para mañana?_

\- _Sí_.

\- _¿Te acordaste del regalo?_ – Le miró con intención.

\- _Sí, por supuesto._ – Sacó pecho orgulloso.

\- _¿Condones?_

\- _Sí, tío_. – Marcos le miró algo extrañado.

\- _¿Qué? No me mires así_. – Dijo Alex con una carcajada. – _Me gustaría ser tío pero no antes de la cuenta_.

\- _Pues sí, tenemos condones, gracias_. – Respondió con sarcasmo en la voz.

-_ Bien. ¿Fregaste las cosas de desayuno?_

\- _Claro, cuando te fuiste_. – Dijo con obviedad.

\- _¿Las recogiste?_

\- _No estaba seco aún_. – Marcos chascó la lengua. – _Oye, ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio de tercer grado? Pareces una madre_. – Protestó.

\- _Me preocupo por ti_. – Replicó Alex indignado. – _Qué mayor te estás haciendo, dentro de poco ya no te haré falta_. – Se llevó una mano al ojo fingiendo estar afectado. – _Parece que fue ayer cuando todavía te meabas la cama._

\- _¡Eh!_ – Le miró con inquina. – _Yo no me meaba la cama_.

\- _¿Cómo que no?_ – Se sorprendió Alex. – _Fue después de ver aquella película en casa de Juan Carlos, ¿no te acuerdas? Éramos pequeños_.

\- _¡Aquello fue diferente!_ – Marcos dejó la guitarra y se cruzó de brazos. – _Su casa era grande y estaba oscura, además fue culpa de la película._

\- _Casi te echas a llorar al día siguiente_. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- _Y me estuviste defendiendo cuando se rieron_. – Recordó con cariño.

\- _Como siempre_.

\- _Pero luego también te reíste_. – Frunció el ceño. – _Que también me acuerdo_.

\- _Es que no eras TAN pequeño_. – Soltó una carcajada.

\- _Bah_. – Hizo un gesto algo irritado, quitándole importancia. – _Hace mucho de aquello_.

\- _Ya… Era otra época_. – Bajó el tono con cierta nostalgia en la voz. – _Casi parece otra vida_.

\- _Sí… Y míranos ahora_. – Se señaló a él mismo y al moreno. – _¡Hasta con novia!_

\- _Quién nos lo iba a decir, ¿eh?_ – Sonrió de nuevo. – _Sobre todo a ti_. – Se echó los mechones de flequillo sueltos hacia atrás con gesto burlón imitando la voz de Marcos. – _"Yo soy un espíritu libre, no me voy a atar a nadie"_.

\- _Perdona, ¿y tú qué?_ – Se estiró en el asiento, llevándose una mano al pecho y forzando un suspiro. – _"Ah… Martita es tan bonita…"_.

\- _No me ponía así_. – Replicó avergonzado.

\- _Sí que lo hacías_. – Le chinchó Marcos. – _Estabas todo el día igual_.

\- _Lo que tú digas, pero era guapa._ – Se rascó el hombro pensativo. – _¿Qué habrá sido de ella?_

\- _Estará casada con un matón de segunda de poca monta, tendrá un niño, estará embarazada de otro y vivirá en una casa con grietas en el techo, plantas resecas en la ventana y una nevera a medio llenar mientras se pregunta cómo es la vida más allá de ese lugar dejado de la mano de Dios y el demonio. _– Torció el gesto. – _Así era vivir allí._

\- _Sí_. – Alex asintió con gravedad. – _Es verdad. No era un lugar muy amable._

\- _Aunque no todo era malo, también lo pasábamos bien_. – Sonrió con cierta nostalgia. – _Me gustaría visitarlo algún día… creo_.

\- _A mí también me gustaría_. – Afirmó el moreno.

Se hizo un melancólico silencio entre ellos. El recuerdo de su tierra siempre les resultaba agridulce. Habían vivido en un barrio marginal, donde la droga y los carteles de droga estaban a la orden del día. Siendo pequeños no lo habían notado tanto, simplemente intentaban pasarlo bien, evitar ciertas compañías y callejones, aprender las reglas de la calle y no meterse en batallas que no podían ganar. Al hacerse mayores fueron percatándose de la realidad en la que vivían y fue cuando decidieron cruzar la frontera. Habían sido tiempos duros, noches en la calle, o apretándose en un colchón mugriento de un hostal de mala muerte porque el único calor y abrigo era el cuerpo del otro. Ahora su situación había mejorado notablemente, pero ni olvidaban de dónde venían, ni podían evitar el apego a su tierra natal.

\- _Bueno, Marcos, voy a hacer algo para comer_. – Anunció Alex finalmente. – _Deja eso, recoge lo que te queda en la cocina y dale de comer a Max que tiene el comedero vacío._

_\- Sí mamá. _– Replicó sarcástico.

Alex salió del cuarto haciéndole una peineta pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo de "hermano mayor" que en ciertos momentos realmente se sentía como el padre que no había tenido Marcos, cosa bastante paradójica cuando él mismo no recordaba al suyo. En el salón, Akari había acabado de barrer y hacía zapping en la televisión sin decidirse por ningún canal en concreto. Abrió el frigorífico valorando las opciones que tenían para comer. No le apetecía cacharrear demasiado, así que optó por preparar un poco de pollo especiado tras comprobar que quedaba arroz en la arrocera de Akari para los tres. Pese a que nunca antes había manejado una, le estaba resultando un aparato súper práctico que muy probablemente adquiriría en el futuro. Poco después de ponerse manos a la obra apareció Marcos que dio de comer a Max y se fue a la cocina a recoger lo que tenía pendiente.

\- Alex, ¿te ayudo? – Se ofreció mientras guardaba las cucharas en su sitio.

\- ¿Eh? – Le miró algo sorprendido mientras troceaba una pechuga de pollo. – No, tranquilo, no hace falta, gracias.

\- ¿Seguro? – Insistió. – Puedo cortar yo eso.

\- Deja, que no sé dónde hemos puesto las tiritas. – Le contradijo divertido. – Y si te cortas vas a montar un drama.

\- ¿Me estás llamando inútil? – Dijo picado. Alex le miró divertido. – Pues puedo revolver un poco la sartén, o algo.

\- Que no hace falta. – Repitió el moreno. – No voy a hacer gran cosa, estará enseguida.

\- Entonces puedo hacerlo yo. – Marcos no parecía dispuesto a retirarse. – ¿No?

\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- Bueno… por nada… - Su compatriota le miró con obvia incredulidad. – Es que me he dado cuenta de que no sé cocinar, y hoy viene Kanako. Si supiera cocinar le podría hacer algo rico.

\- Pero no vas a aprender ahora en cinco minutos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Le remarcó intentando no reírse.

\- ¡En algún momento tendré que empezar! – Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vale, pero hoy no. – Alex sonrió. – Para empezar no tienes mandil, te vas a manchar como sigas acercándote aquí. Segundo, esto ya casi está, y tercero hoy no tengo tiempo de enseñarte.

\- Bah. – Dio un paso atrás mirando la sartén con desconfianza. Remoloneó esperando que su amigo cambiase de idea. – Pues igual cuando puedas tú ya no quiero aprender. – Amenazó en vano.

\- Entonces tendrás que aprender solo. – Respondió tranquilamente.

\- Me voy a ver la tele con Akari. – Sentenció con aire digno.

Alex sonrió para sí mirando de refilón a Marcos caminando hacia el sofá. Era la primera vez que pedía, a su modo, que le enseñase a cocinar. Alguna vez lo había intentado por su cuenta con desastrosos resultados. Recordó cuando aún estaban ellos dos solos un día en el que volvía tarde del entrenamiento y le pidió que fuese preparando una sopa porque el segundo plato ya estaba preparado. Puso a hervir el caldo que había comprado y, por lo que más tarde le contó, al añadir los fideos que le había dicho, le parecieron pocos… así que echó más. Bastantes más. Mucho más. Más o menos como un tercio del paquete. Cuando el líquido del cazo empezó a sumirse al chuparlo los fideos, empezó a añadir más caldo, que pronto fue insuficiente. El cazo que estaba usando se le quedó pequeño, así que tuvo que pasarlos a una cazuela más grande y seguir añadiendo caldo, que cuando se acabó, sustituyó por agua… En resumen, cuando llegó él había una cazuela y dos cazos hasta arriba fideos en el fuego, sopa para cuarenta pelotones de infantería norcoreano, la cocina estaba revuelta y sucia y en el medio de todo Marcos con cara de culpable diciendo que se había olvidado la sal. Tuvieron sopa para aburrir durante varios días y no volvieron a hacer en una larga temporada. Desde entonces Marcos se había alejado aún más de todo lo que implicase cocinar más allá de meter algo al horno que no fuese más complicado que una pizza… y no muy a menudo. Alex le había dicho alguna vez que en debería saber cocinar para alimentarse sin éxito, así que el hecho de que saliese de él el querer aprender era muy positivo.

La comida transcurrió sin incidentes excepto porque Akari, que de por sí tenía muy buen apetito, ese día parecía un pozo sin fondo debido a los nervios. Incluso Alex se ofreció a prepararle algo, pero se negó diciendo que no quería acabar empachado. Marcos también estaba bastante alterado, así que la conversación en la mesa fue escasa y sobre temas triviales. El más tranquilo, sin duda, era el moreno, que, pese a las ganas de ver a su chica, distaba del estado de histeria en el que se encontraban sus amigos. Podía entender a Akari, pero la actitud de su compatriota le llamaba la atención. Al poco de terminar, el japonés se excusó y con su permiso fue a su habitación. Dejando a sus amigos recogiendo.

\- _Bueno, voy a fregar_. – Anunció el rubio.

\- _Ponte el mandil para no mojarte_. – Le recordó ayudándole a llevar los platos al fregadero. Marcos chascó la lengua.

\- _Que ya lo sé_. – Replicó molesto cogiéndolo del gancho del que estaba colgado.

\- _Relájate, hombre, si a Kanako ya la conoces_. – Se puso a su espalda para atarle el mandil.

\- _No estoy nervioso_. – Pero sus gestos rápidos y el ceño fruncido, pensativo, desmentía sus palabras. – _Claro que la conozco, ¿por qué iba a estar nervioso?_

\- _No sé, dímelo tú_. – Contestó Alex con una sonrisa. – _¿Con ganas de verla?_

\- _Sí_. – Sonrió automáticamente. – _Claro que sí. Esta semana no nos hemos podido ver_…

\- _Ya… tendremos que aprovechar hoy_. – Sonrió con picardía y Marcos le devolvió el gesto. – _Voy a cambiarme_. – Le dijo palmeándole la espalda. – _Cuando acabes aviso a Yaeko y nos vamos_.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Akari, dando paso al japonés que ya tenía la mochila al hombro. Estaba pálido, y casi podían notar un sudor frío recorriéndole todo él. Sus labios temblaban, cambiando entre una expresión tensa y una sonrisa de pura felicidad, sin decantarse por ninguno de los estados. Tenía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, donde muy probablemente estaría su teléfono móvil. Les miró con ojos extremadamente brillantes y algo ansiosos.

\- Ch-chicos. – Dijo llamándoles. – M-me voy ya.

\- Pásalo bien. – Deseó el rubio desde la cocina.

\- Vale. – Replicó Alex. – Pásalo muy… muy bien. – Remarcó en tono sugerente.

\- A-ah, sí, seguro que lo pasamos bien. – Respondió sonriendo abiertamente.

\- Venga, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. – El moreno sonrió con malicia. – Que además Michelle vive sola…

\- N-no, no, te equivocas. – Sacudió la cabeza. – Q-quiero decir, sí que vive sola, pero no vamos a quedar por lo que tú te piensas…

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Oye, Akari… - Marcos dejó de fregar un momento secándose las manos para poder girarse y mirarle a la cara. – Tengo una duda de repente. Si te liases con Michelle… ¿nos lo dirías?

\- Marcos, eso no va a pasar. – El rostro de Akari se puso como la grana. – M-me voy, que no quiero perder el autobús. Pasadlo bien. Hasta luego.

Akari se esfumó antes de que pudieran añadir algo más. Los dos mexicanos intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha que confirmaron en el rostro del otro. Poco podían hacer ahora que ya se había ido, pero no se iba a librar de un intenso interrogatorio cuando volviese por casa. El tiempo se les echaba encima, así que Alex fue a cambiarse de ropa y Marcos siguió ocupándose de fregar. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho sobre el título de la canción, y, sobre todo, si le gustaría a su chica. Le preocupaba meter la pata más que cualquier otra cosa. Si hubiese sido más previsor, habría tenido algo ahorrado para poder comprarle algo y no quedarse solo con el recuerdo de él cantando, si es que siquiera le gustaba. Bueno. Sonrió para sí. Si sus dedos no eran buenos tocando la canción, tendrían que ser buenos tocando otras cosas.

Cuando Alex salió de su cuarto, Marcos estaba acabando de colocar los últimos platos en el escurridor. Tras calzarse, cogió la correa de Max, lo que provocó que el perro se pusiese a saltar de un lado a otro con evidente alegría. Se agachó a su lado para ponerle el arnés evitando por poco un lengüetazo en la cara y teniendo que chistarle para que estuviese quieto. Se quedó estático, aguardando con ansia y levantando alternativamente cada una de las patas delanteras hasta colocarle las correas correctamente. A Marcos le resultaba muy gracioso cómo en esos momentos toda la nerviosa antelación de su perro ante la perspectiva de salir a pasear se concentraba en su cola, la cual agitaba vigorosamente. Se preguntó si ese era el aspecto que tenía él cuando estaba nervioso e intentaba ocultarlo, como se sentía en ese instante. Si por él fuera echaría a correr a casa de las chicas para poder ver antes a su novia. Tras comprobar que llevaba llaves de casa, y comprobar que todo estaba correcto, salieron al fin a la calle. Avivaron el paso casi sin pensarlo.

\- _Tengo ganas de ver a Kanako ya_. – Dijo Marcos con emoción.

\- _Y yo a Yaeko._ – Alex sonrió. – _Quiero ver lo que me ha preparado_.

\- _Yo le voy a decir a Kanako lo guapa que está_. – Soltó con decisión.

\- _Pero si todavía no la has visto_. – Le miró enarcando una ceja.

\- _¿Y qué? Va a estar guapa igual._ – Aseveró con firmeza

\- _Qué mono eres_. – Aunque no había rastro de burla en su voz, Marcos se giró rápidamente.

\- _¡No soy mono! ¡Es la verdad!_ – Se estiró con superioridad. – _Es que Kanako es muy guapa_. – Carraspeó cambiando de tema. – _Por cierto…_ ¿_Crees que Akari va a quedar con Michelle de verdad?_ – Preguntó Marcos.

\- _Sí_. – Respondió el moreno con seguridad. – _¿Qué te hace pensar que no?_

\- _No, si yo también creo que sí_. – Contestó dudoso. – _Pero es… raro, ¿no? Pensé que quizá podría decirlo por envidia, para que pensemos que tiene plan también…_

\- _Akari no bromearía con algo así_. – Alex sacudió la cabeza.

\- _Igual hoy folla_. – Aventuró el rubio.

\- _Ganas no le faltan, desde luego_. – Corroboró el mayor. – _Habrá que interrogarle a la vuelta_.

\- _Bueno, eso por descontado_. – Marcos arrugó el gesto al ver que su perro se paraba en una postura muy conocida. – _Espera, que recojo el "regalito" de Max_. – Esperaron a que el animal acabase de hacer sus necesidades y el menor le pasó la correa a su compatriota tras sacar una bolsa del expendedor que tenía en la correa. – _¡Joder, Max! Te habrás quedado a gusto_. – Rezongó mientras recogía la deposición de su mascota con la el plástico. – _Menuda cagada_.

\- _Ah, es que esta mañana no recuerdo que cagase, ahora que lo pienso_. – Comentó Alex haciendo memoria.

\- _Bueno, mejor ahora que cuando esté con Kanako_. – Marcos hizo un nudo a la bolsa y siguieron caminando.

\- _Ah, que no quieres tener que recoger la mierda de tu perro delante de tu chica, claro_. – Su tono burlón hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio. – _No queda bonito_.

\- _¡No es eso…!_ – Replicó con la boca pequeña. – _Bueno, igual un poco_. – Admitió. – _Pero es que así puedo hacerle más caso a ella, y no tengo que ir con una caca en la mano como ahora_. – Agitó la bolsa delante de Alex.

\- _Eh, eh, aleja eso, que huele_. – El moreno arrugó la nariz con asco. – _Que ya las recojo yo de vez en cuando también_. – Miró al menor con malicia. – _Ahora te va a ver Kanako y vas a oler mal_.

\- _No huelo mal_. – Alejó discretamente la bolsa aún más de él. – _Y como te pongas tonto, el que va a oler mal vas a ser tú, a ver qué te dice Yaeko_.

\- _Pues me ducharé con ella y ya está_. – Sacó pecho con altivez. – _Así puedo dejar que me frote la espalda_.

\- _Claro, ahora se llama frotar la espalda_. – Comentó con sarcasmo.

\- _Sí, primero la espalda, ya luego me frotará otras cosas_…

\- _Pues Kanako también se ducharía conmigo_. – Replicó no muy convencido. – _Pero yo no huelo mal, listo_.

\- _Se lo preguntaremos a ella_.

Por suerte no tardó en encontrar un contenedor donde tirar la bolsita de plástico. Siguieron caminando provocándose el uno al otro con sus respectivas novias hasta que llegaron al portal de las susodichas. Llamaron al timbre y aguardaron ansiosos su llegada. Marcos se asomó por el cristal de la puerta de entrada haciendo pantalla con los dedos en cuanto vi la luz de las escaleras. Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios cuando por fin se despegó del cristal anunciando la llegada de sus chicas. Tuvo que retener a Max que se impacientaba ante la llegada de gente conocida. El portal se abrió y la primera en salir fue Yaeko, que se lanzó a los brazos de Alex dándole un sentido beso en los labios.

\- No hacía falta que bajases, Peque. – Dijo Alex cuando se separó de ella. – Iba a subir ya.

\- Pero así te veo antes. – Respondió con una risita dándole otro beso.

Marcos ignoró a la pareja, pues justo detrás de Yaeko, apareció Kanako. Sonreía. No, mejor dicho LE sonreía, y sintió sus propios labios hacer lo mismo. Un poco menos efusiva que su amiga pero no menos emocionada se acurrucó en sus brazos, frotando la nariz contra su cuello y abrazándole con ganas. La atrajo contra sí con un brazo, ya que con la otra mano sujetaba a Max y sintió un plácido estremecimiento al notar los labios de la japonesa en la piel. Acto seguido se separó de él para poder dárselo en los labios. Se miraron a los ojos. Estaba preciosa. Sonrió más aún al verla sonrojarse y apartar los ojos algo cohibida, pero mostrando la misma felicidad, aunque hiciese pucheros al intentar contener la sonrisa. Las ganas de comérsela a besos cuando mostraba ese tipo de expresiones se incrementaban exponencialmente. Sujetó a Max, que estaba ansioso por saludar él también a Kanako. Todavía tenía que provocarla un poquito.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó juguetón.

\- Nada… - Le miró de refilón. – Que me miras.

\- ¿Y no puedo? Boba. – Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

\- Bobo tú. – Sonrió frunciendo el ceño. – Ay. – En ese momento Max se puso a dos patas sobre ella intentando llamar su atención. – Que sí, que ahora te saludo. – Le rascó la cabeza al perro que movió la cola feliz.

\- ¡Max! No, abajo, que manchas. – Se separó un poco de su novia dejando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirando de Max. – Abajo.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta. – Le dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. En ese momento pareció ser consciente de la presencia de Alex y Yaeko y se incorporó al momento. – Uy. Hola.

\- Hola. – Respondió el moreno con una mueca divertida. – Íbamos a subir ya, que parecíais entretenidos.

\- ¡Mírales! – Exclamó Yaeko emocionada apretando la mano entrelazada con la de Alex. – Si hasta hacen buena pareja.

\- Vale ya, ¿no? – Increpó Kanako enrojeciendo. – Hablando de parejas. – Dijo cambiando de tema. – ¿Es verdad que Akari se ha ido hoy con Michelle? – Alex y Marcos se miraron un momento antes de contestar.

\- Sí. – Respondieron al unísono.

\- Qué fuerte me parece. – Yaeko parecía no dar crédito. – Y Michelle se lo ha tenido tan calladito.

\- Akari también. – Dijo Marcos. – De hecho diría que nos habla más de ella ahora.

\- Y cuando fuimos a ver el combate tardaron mucho en el vestuario… Mucho. – Repitió remarcando la palabra.

\- Sí, eso me dijo Marcos también. – Añadió Kanako mirando a su novio para confirmar. – Igual hoy folla.

\- Pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos vosotros dos. – Alex se rio divertido.

\- ¡Y más que vamos a pasar! – Exclamó Marcos acercando a Kanako contra él. – ¿A que sí?

\- Aaww… qué mono. – Yaeko les miró con ojos brillantes. – Bueno, iremos subiendo, ¿qué te parece, Pollito?

Tras despedirse, ellos entraron en el portal y Marcos y Kanako echaron a andar de vuelta a casa. Decidieron dar un pequeño rodeo por un parque cercano aprovechando así para que Max estirase más las patas. El rubio tenía una mano ocupada con la correa de su perro y la otra iba entrelazada con la de Kanako. La miró de refilón. Había empezado a contarle cómo le había ido la semana en el bar, que si algún idiota espontáneo, que si ya sabía manejar mejor la coctelera… La dejó hablar mientras se fijaba en ella. Se había hecho algo en los ojos que hacía que destacasen más. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta despeinada, que dejaba al descubierto su más que apetecible cuello. Apretó su mano suavemente un par de veces, provocando que se interrumpiese y le mirase con curiosidad. Sonrió y no dijo nada, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Le gustaba tomarle el pelo. Siempre le había gustado, en realidad. Disfrutaba con las expresiones que ponía, incluso esas en las que se picaba, o cuando algo le sorprendía. Siguió hablando, y volvió a repetir la operación. Volvió a interrumpirse. Ahí estaba, ahora fruncía el ceño suspicaz, intentando averiguar sus intenciones. Sonrió más.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Kanako.

\- Nada. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sigue contándome.

\- Bueno… - Apretó los labios sutilmente.

\- Cuéntame eso de Yaeko. – Era divertido. En el fondo ella sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no dijo más.

\- Pues eso. – Continuó por donde iba. – Que resulta que Yaeko ya estaba atendiéndoles, y sirviendo lo que habían pedido, pero con lo borrachos que iban, cuando les pregunté yo me lo repitieron, así que acabamos preparando las dos lo mismo. – Apretó su mano una vez más.

\- Has vuelto a hacerlo. – Le dijo con aire acusador.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

\- Me aprietas la mano. – Respondió con obviedad. – Así. – Imitó su gesto.

\- Ah. – Dijo sorprendido. – Eso.

\- Sí, eso, ¿pasa algo?

\- Sí. – Contestó con seriedad. – Que cuando lo hago me miras, y estás tan guapa que no puedo evitar querer que me mires más. – Kanako enrojeció agachando la cabeza y frotándola contra su hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

\- Bobo. – Musitó con voz amortiguada pegada a su chaqueta.

Marcos soltó una carcajada y rodeo los hombros de Kanako, que se dejó querer sintiendo los labios del rubio en su mejilla, aunque intentaba desaparecer, o al menos pasar desapercibida, pegándose a él. Siempre le hacía lo mismo, se dejaba enredar por sus bromas y luego le soltaba algo como eso, dejándola completamente desarmada. Sabía que debería reaccionar de alguna forma, quizás un gracias por llamarla guapa, o contestarle algo bonito, o echarle valor y seguir mirándole, si era lo que quería, pero simplemente no era capaz. La emoción al sentirse el centro de atención de Marcos la bloqueaba y sentía la lengua de trapo, sin poder reaccionar. Encima le insultaba. No era un insulto en serio, él sabía perfectamente que se lo decía con cariño, pero en ocasiones odiaba esa faceta suya. Marcos era su novio, le conocía de hacía tiempo, estaba acostumbrada a hablar con él. Había visto todo de ella, literalmente, sus momentos buenos y malos, ¡habían follado incluso! Le quería, y confiaba en él para contarle lo que fuese. Tampoco tenía problemas si quería darle un beso, un abrazo, morderle, o desnudarle, incluso a veces le seguía sus insinuaciones más eróticas… pero cuando quería vocalizar lo que sentía por él las palabras se fugaban de su cerebro, su lengua se negaba a trabajar correctamente y, en ocasiones, acababa poniéndose a la defensiva. Le producía cierta ansiedad pensar que Marcos podría llegar a malentenderla por ser así, o que su ineptitud le hiciera creer que no sentía lo mismo que él demostraba por ella.

Cuando llegaron al parque había bastante gente en él. Algunas familias con niños y también otros perros correteando. Al trabajar los fines de semana le resultaba raro ver tanta gente de golpe, y se pegó inconscientemente a Marcos, que aunque le dio algo más de correa a Max iba pendiente del resto de perros que se acercaban a ellos.

\- ¿Te apetece que le soltemos un rato? – Preguntó Marcos de repente señalando con la cabeza a su perro. – Así corretea un poco.

\- ¿Y no se escapará? – No solía verle suelto por la calle y le daba respeto.

\- No creo. – Respondió pensativo. – Aunque si le llamas tú fijo que viene enseguida.

\- ¿Yo? Es tu pero. – Replicó mirándole con extrañeza. – Vendrá si le llamas tú.

\- No sé, si me llamases tú yo vendría corriendo, Nako. – La miró sonriendo.

\- No seas bobo. – Otra vez había vuelto a hacerlo. – Además tú no eres un perro. – Oyó la risa de Marcos.

\- Bueno, le dejaré atado, que parece que no te gusta la idea, ¿vale?

Se encogió de hombros asintiendo no muy convencida, arrepintiéndose casi al instante. ¿Y si él quería soltar a Max un rato? Aunque se sentía más tranquila si le llevaba con la correa, tampoco podía pasar nada malo, era un perro juguetón y bastante amistoso. ¿Estaba siendo muy caprichosa? Tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con Marcos, y no quería que nada se torciese otra vez. Cogió aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. Estaba pensando demasiado. Notó la mirada del rubio sobre ella, pero justo en ese momento un perro de aguas de color chocolate llegó brincando a donde se encontraba Max. Al otro lado de la correa, un chico les saludó mientras dejaba que sus mascotas se reconociesen y jugasen.

\- No os importa, ¿verdad? – Les preguntó amable tirando un poco de la correa. – Este perro mío si no saluda a todos en el parque parece que no está contento.

\- No, no, tranquilo. – Respondió Marcos. – Está bien que jueguen. Joseph tiene uno así, ¿te acuerdas, Nako?

\- Sí. – Sonrió observando a los dos perros. – Son bonitos.

\- Se deja acariciar, si quieres. – Ofreció el muchacho. – Es un mimoso.

Miró dudosa al chico y luego se giró a Marcos, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sabiendo cuánto le llamaba la atención. Algo más confiada se agachó al lado del perro de aguas, hundiendo la mano en el mullido pelaje del animal. Al momento Max reclamó su parte de mimos también, y en un instante tenía ambas manos ocupadas rascando a los dos perros que se tumbaron a su lado. Marcos observó su cara de felicidad, alegrándose de haber decidido pasar por el parque. La estaba notando un poco rara y no quería que precisamente ese día se complicase, así que verla reír era un consuelo. Tras un poco jugando con ellos hasta casi tirarla, se despidieron del chico y siguieron su camino.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – Le preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Eh? – Se giró un poco sobresaltada. – Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Estabas muy pensativa. – Se encogió de hombros. – Igual te estabas aburriendo, o algo.

\- No, no. – Reafirmó su negación con la cabeza. – No es nada.

El rubio la observó sin añadir nada más. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Marcos chascó la lengua casi de forma imperceptible, y aunque había vuelto a entrelazar su mano con la de él, de pronto la distancia entre ellos parecía mucho más grande. No, no, no, no. En el interior de Kanako se dispararon las alarmas. Lo estaba estropeando otra vez, volvería a pensarse lo que no era, tenía que demostrarle que no le pasaba nada, que solo estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- Maru. – Llamó sin pensar.

\- Dime.

\- Q-que… - Buscó desesperadamente algo que decirle. Notaba sus ojos verdes clavados en ella, expectantes. – Que yo no soy un perro, pero… - El calor empezó a subir a su cara. – Pero si… si me llamases tú también iría corriendo.

Notó un pequeño tirón en el brazo cuando Marcos se paró de golpe. El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, que brillaban radiantes. Su expresión de sorpresa dio paso a una enrome sonrisa con una carcajada entrecortada y antes de darse cuenta la estaba estrujando entre sus brazos.

\- Maru… que me aplastas. – Dijo con voz ahogada, aunque sin intención de apartarse.

\- Perdón. – Aflojó un poco su agarre para mirarle a la cara. – Tontina. – Le acarició la cara con el dorso de los dedos. – ¿Era eso a lo que le estabas dando vueltas?

\- Bueno… - Esquivó sus ojos. – Algo así. – Marcos volvió a chascar la lengua.

\- Nako, soy medio tonto. – Sonrió comprensivo. – Si no me dices lo que te pasa no voy a saber qué es, ¿vale? – Asintió con la cabeza gacha y le puso un dedo en la barbilla, obligándola con suavidad a mirarle. – Tenemos el día para nosotros. Vamos a pasarlo bien, ¿sí? – Kanako volvió a asentir esta vez con una tímida sonrisa. – Bien.

Tras darle un beso en los labios, y un pequeño tirón en la correa para que Max dejase de olisquear un arbusto con increíble insistencia, decidieron volver a casa ya. Kanako se sentía más tranquila, pero seguía sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo más, intentar ser un poco más cariñosa. Aunque naturalmente la relación entre ellos ahora estaba en un nivel más íntimo que antes, cuando solo eran amigos, a veces tenía momentos en los que le costaba soltarse del todo. Él parecía haber aceptado la nueva situación sin darle mayores vueltas. ¿Tan claro lo tenía? Eso también le daba un poco de reparo, pero ni ella misma sabía aclarar por qué. El estar a solas, como era el caso, aunque lo disfrutaba, y era lo que llevaba queriendo toda la semana, remarcaba su noviazgo, y a veces le asustaba un poco no estar a la altura, no cumplir las expectativas, tanto suyas como de Marcos, o, en general, meter la pata en algún momento. Entonces decidió plantarse en su fuero interno, volvía a pensar demasiado. Tenía que disfrutar de ese día. Ya se preocuparía de plantearse cosas serias en otro momento… o algo así.

La conversación fue muriendo en cuanto se fueron acercando al portal de casa, dando paso a un expectante ambiente, sabedores de en breves estarían finalmente lejos de miradas indiscretas y completamente a solas. Sonrisas pícaras, miradas cargadas de sentimiento y manos indiscretas sustituyeron a las palabras. En cuanto entraron en el edificio y alcanzaron el pie de las escaleras Marcos dejó libre a Max, que subió a toda carrera. El rubio la dejó pasar delante con un elegante gesto y empezó a subir con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él estaba tras ella, comiéndosela con los ojos. Llegaron a su piso donde Max esperaba impaciente, siendo el primero en entrar en cuanto tuvo ocasión y lanzándose a su bebedero. Nada más cruzar la puerta, Kanako empezó a desabrocharse la chaqueta para que llevaba, dejándola en uno de los sofás. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, negro, con algo de vuelo en la falda y un generoso escote en la espalda. Al ir a volverse hacia Marcos se lo encontró justo a su lado, ya sin chaqueta también, agarrándola del brazo con ojos brillantes. Haciéndola girar del todo, rodeo su cuerpo menudo con un brazo, y llevó la otra mano a su cara, buscando su boca. Tras un beso ansioso, Marcos agarró su labio inferior entre los suyos, pasando la lengua por él. La mano en su mejilla se movió hacia su nuca, casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar más allá de devolverle el abrazo. La lengua del rubio irrumpió en su boca obnubilando sus sentidos. Su mano le acariciaba la espalda, explorando más allá de lo que permitía los límites del vestido, provocando entrecortados sonidos de placer que morían en la boca de su chico. Marcos se separó para recuperar el aliento, volviendo a agarrarla de la cara, mirándola a los ojos con esa expresión de cazador que hacía que su piel se erizase, y su intimidad se humedeciese. La besó en los labios una vez más, antes de seguir mirándola, acariciándole el rostro casi compulsivamente.

\- Eres preciosa. – Murmuró con voz ronca. Kanako enrojeció y él volvió a besarla. – Preciosa… - Repitió casi para sí pasando el pulgar por su mejilla.

Esta vez fue Kanako la que acortó las distancias, poniéndose de puntillas para morderle los labios. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, bailando acompasadas. Marcos pudo notar cierta ansiedad en su novia mientras se separó lo justo para bajar por su barbilla dejando un rastro de besos hasta dar con su cuello, justo bajo su oreja. Un gruñido placentero surgió de su garganta cuando dejó de sentir su lengua para notar sus dientes entremezclados con su saliva. Encogió el cuello, apretando la nuca de la japonesa contra él, incrementando el contacto con su piel desnuda al tiempo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo. Tenía una debilidad especial con lo de que le hiciesen cosas en el cuello, y notaba como su entrepierna empezaba a tener vida propia. No se lo podía poner tan fácil. Pasó el brazo bajo sus piernas y la cogió en volandas, con un pequeño grito de Kanako, que se agarró a su cuello, sorprendida.

\- Me has asustado. – Hizo pucheros mirándole sonrojada.

\- Es que no pesas nada. – Se excusó. Fue hasta el sofá, donde se sentó con ella en los brazos. – Mira, ahora no te dejo escapar.

\- Pues mejor… - Musitó. Llevó la mano a su pecho acariciándole sin mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó juguetón. – Si te dejas, ya no es un secuestro.

\- ¿Me querías secuestrar? – Preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

\- Sí. Siempre. – Ronroneó haciéndola estremecer. – Mírame. – Le pidió Marcos. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió satisfecho. – Dime cómo te sientes.

\- ¿Eh? – Se sintió descolocada. – P-pues bien. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Sólo bien? – Marcos estrechó el abrazo.

\- No, solo no. – Se recolocó sobre él, nerviosa. – Estoy contenta. Te-tenía ganas de estar… así. – Hizo un gesto a ellos mismos. – Y… y te… te echaba de menos. – Murmuró de forma apenas audible. – Mucho.

\- ¿Mucho? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – ¿Cuánto?

\- P-pues no sé, mucho. – Respondió algo ofuscada. – No sé medirlo.

\- Te estoy tomando el pelo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Yo también te echaba de menos, Nako. – Sus ojos verdes refulgían ilusionados. – Llevo días esperando que llegase hoy.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. – Acarició su cara con cariño. – Tenía muchas ganas de verte. Bueno, de verte no. – Corrigió. – Verte puedo verte en fotos. Quería tocarte.

\- Y yo a ti. – La miró en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron hacerse eternos. De pronto él suspiró.

\- ¿Sabes? Me acojona poder meter la pata contigo. – Se rascó la nuca torciendo el gesto. – Por eso… quiero saber cómo estás. Siempre.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Marcos asintió. – Oh… - ¿Entonces incluso él dudaba? Aunque siempre se mostrase tan seguro de sí mismo, y le tomase tanto el pelo le daba vueltas a las cosas de la misma forma que ella. – A mí también me pasa. A veces pienso que no me expreso bien y voy a hacerte daño. – Se acurrucó en él, apoyándose en su hombro, con la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y la clavícula.

\- Pues no dejaremos que pase eso.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, disfrutando de su compañía mutua. Marcos le acarició el brazo frotando la mejilla contra su cabeza, como un gatito reclamando mimos. Kanako era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, y ya sabía lo que era perderla una vez. No quería tener que pasar de nuevo. Así, refugiada en sus brazos, parecía estar lejos de esa imagen mucho más autoritaria y fuerte que mostraba detrás de la barra, o esos comentarios ácidos que soltaba cuando estaban con sus amigos. Ahora estaba mostrando esa faceta que solo le enseñaba a él cuando estaban a solas; cariñosa, un poco insegura, pero sobre todo sincera. Pasó la mano por su cintura y muslo, recorriendo su cuerpo. Le gustaba toda ella. También conocía de sobra los complejos que tenía Kanako, esos complejos que se había propuesto derrumbar como fuese. Al pasear sus manos por su novia, ésta empezó a responder con pequeños besos en el cuello que le hicieron sonreír. Se separó mirándola con cariño.

\- ¿Te apetece cenar ya? – Ofreció con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto? – Preguntó remolona.

\- Es que la tengo que hacer. – Respondió con cierto orgullo.

\- Ah, vale. – Kanako sonrió. – Pues vamos y te ayudo.

\- No, no, no. – La quitó de sus piernas haciendo que se sentase a su lado. – Te la voy a hacer yo entera.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Bueno… no es gran cosa. – Se sonrojó rascándose la nuca. – Va a ser pizza, pero he comprado la base para poner el resto yo, ¿eh? – Advirtió con reparo. – Sé que no es mucho, pero…

\- Me gusta. – Dijo apretándole la mano que tenía en el regazo. – No te preocupes. – Marcos sonrió. – ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude?

\- No, no, no. – Se levantó como un resorte y cogió el mando de la televisión. – Tú… espera aquí un poco. – Encendió el aparato en cuestión. – Pon lo que quieras y si necesitas algo me lo dices. Bueno, espera, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Un refresco? ¿Un té? ¿Un…?

\- Con agua me vale. – Le acarició la pierna con expresión divertida.

\- ¿Agua solo? – Se rascó la nuca. – Tengo galletitas también.

\- Agua solo, galletitas luego.

\- De acuerdo.

Marcos volvió con una botella de agua y un vaso que llenó antes de volverse a la cocina. La verdad es que nunca había hecho una pizza él solo. De vez en cuando ayudaba a Alex porque le hacía gracia repartir los ingredientes sobre la masa, pero era su compatriota el que acababa ocupándose de los últimos detalles. Tenía una pequeña chuleta con los pasos escondida bajo su taza favorita, que se apresuró a desdoblar y colocar en la puerta de la nevera con uno de los imanes que tenían. La leyó un par de veces, pese a que la había repasado ya bastante el día anterior y se apresuró a sacar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba. Tomate para la base, mozzarella, picaría un poco de cebolla y pimiento y añadiría también taquitos de bacon y pechuga de pollo. No tenía muy claro si todo junto quedaba bien, pero si cada cosa le gustaba, el conjunto tenía que estar bueno. Miró para detrás y pudo ver a Kanako haciendo zapping. Esperaba que le gustase su pequeña creación. Sacó la tabla de cocina, se lavó las manos y se dispuso a empezar. Descubrió en muy mal momento que picar una cebolla no era tan sencillo como parecía cuando veía hacerlo a Alex o Akari. Se le resbalaba y no tenía muy claro cómo hacer para cortarla en trozos pequeños. Primeramente la cortó por la mitad, y creía recordar que Alex quitaba los dos extremos. La parte superficial no tenía aspecto de comestible, así que también la quitó. Tras dar tres de cortes longitudinales, las diferentes capas de la cebolla se le desmontaron, literalmente, y a punto estuvo de tirar parte al suelo. Intentó recomponerla para que fuese más fácil seguir, pero no conseguía que volviese a estar como antes. Frustrado, decidió cortar poco a poco los trozos desparramados por la tabla. Por si fuese poco, con tanto manipularla y cortes aquí y allá, le empezaron a llorar los ojos. En un momento de brillante lucidez la desagradable sensación de escozor se acrecentó cuando no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llevarse los dedos a la cara para rascarse, haciendo que soltase una maldición contenida.

\- ¿Maru? – Kanako se puso de rodillas en el sofá asomada por encima del respaldo. – ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te ayudo?

\- No, no, no es nada, estoy bien. – Dijo con voz aguda. – No vengas. –Dijo mientras abría el grifo de la cocina para lavarse las manos y los ojos.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, sí, seguro.

Después de secarse, notando aún cierto escozor, agarró los restos de la cebolla a medio picar de nuevo donde estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Cortó el pimiento con algo de temor, y comprobó que era bastante más sencillo de manejar. Tras quitar todas las semillas del interior pudo trocearlo sin mayores problemas. La parte más divertida era distribuir todos los ingredientes sobre la masa, que era justo donde lo que le tocaba en ese momento. Repasó la receta colgada en la nevera, por si acaso se le olvidaba algo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había olvidado precalentar el horno. Se apresuró a ponerlo y un momento después la pizza estaba con todos los ingredientes… y el horno frío. Frunció el labio. ¿Qué tenía de malo meterlo antes? Había oído una vez en la tele que la comida tradicional estaba más rica porque se hacía lentamente, si metía la pizza con el horno frío se iría haciendo poco a poco, ¿no? Solo tenía que calcular un poco más de tiempo del que venía en el envoltorio.

Satisfecho con su trabajo, programó una alarma en su móvil, recogió la cocina, se lavó las manos y fue al sofá lo más silencioso que pudo. Max, tumbado en el otro, levantó la cabeza con curiosidad, y el rubio se llevó un dedo a los labios. Oyó bostezar a Kanako mientras de fondo tenía puesto un canal con dibujos animados. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se asomó lentamente acercando los brazos con actitud amenazadora. Contuvo el aliento para evitar reírse y bajó las manos rápidamente rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¡BUH!

\- ¡AH! ¡MARCOS! – Kanako dio un respingo en el asiento mientras él se reía dando la vuelta al sofá. – Me has asustado, idiota.

\- Parecías concentrada. – Se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Parecía aburrida. – Replicó dolida. – Que has tardado mucho.

\- Jo, lo siento. – Se sentó a su lado pegándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. – Hubo complicaciones.

\- Podría haberte ayudado y no hubiera estado aquí sola. – Dijo haciéndose la ofendida cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mmm… ¿y qué puedo hacer para que te contentes?

\- Pues… - Le miró de refilón. – Un beso.

\- Ah, eso es fácil. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- No, ahí no. – Marcos vio un atisbo de sonrisa. – En otro sitio.

\- Ah, ¿aquí? - Le dio otro beso en la barbilla.

\- No, sigues sin acertar. – Respondió juguetona.

\- ¿Y si me besas tú donde quieras? – Propuso.

\- No, eso es trampa. Tienes que acertar tú.

\- Dame una pista entonces. – Kanako negó con la cabeza sonriendo. – Pues voy a tener que probar más.

Comenzó a darle besos donde se le ocurría. En la cabeza, en la frente, en un hombro, hasta en la mano de forma grandilocuente como un caballero. Kanako seguía negando a cada intento. De hecho seguramente ni ella supiese en qué sitio quería ya, pero cada vez que posaba sus labios en ella le arrancaba una sonrisa. Decidió ponerse más atrevido. Tras darle un beso en la sensible piel del interior del antebrazo, levantó un poco su falda dándole un par más en el muslo, uno cerca de la rodilla y otro más arriba. En la otra pierna se acercó peligrosamente a la ingle provocando un suspiro entrecortado en la mujer. La risa de Kanako se volvió más profunda, entrecortada, y sus ojos brillaron expectantes. Se hizo el interesante pensando cuál sería su próxima parada. Con una sonrisa perspicaz acercó sus labios al cuello de la japonesa. La oyó contener el aliento inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y justo antes del beso se frenó en seco.

\- No, aquí no va a ser. – Oyó resoplar a Kanako y él fingió lamentarse con un suspiro intencionado, que provocó un escalofrío en su chica al notarlo en el cuello.

\- Pues no sé. – Replicó intentando sin éxito que no se notase su ansiedad. – Tendrías que probar.

\- ¿Eso es que quieres que lo haga? – Sonrió socarrón alzando una ceja.

\- No he dicho eso. – El rubor subió a sus mejillas.

\- Puede que sea aquí… - Bajó a su pecho, dándole un beso justo en el escote. Entonces en un rápido movimiento llevó un dedo al borde del vestido y se asomó con curiosidad morbosa.

\- Oh. – Dijo con tono lascivo. – Ese sujetador es nuevo.

\- ¡Ey! – Kanako cruzó las manos al pecho ocultando la dulce visión con una sonrisa. – Eso es para después.

\- ¿Después de qué?

\- P-pues de cenar. – Sentenció. – Y todavía no has acertado. Vas a perder.

\- Vas a perder tú. – Se inclinó sobre ella hablando a escasos centímetros de su cara. – ¿Quieres verlo?

\- No lo sé… - Respondió insegura.

Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad. Su orgullo le impedía ceder, pero Marcos le estaba resultando irresistible, aunque una vez más se estuviese dejando enredar en su tela. Se giró hasta quedar casi encima de ella, apoyándose en el respaldo. Le dio un beso en la nariz con los labios, y al momento frotó su nariz contra la de ella, diciendo que igual buscaba un "beso esquimal", pero siguió negando con la cabeza.

\- A ver si es aquí… – Besó la comisura de su boca, haciendo que Kanako entreabriese los labios y girase ligeramente la cabeza, buscándole.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos. – ¿He acertado ya? – Ella dudó antes de responder. – Si he acertado ya me paro.

\- No. – Respondió agarrándose al borde del sofá. – Has fallado.

\- ¿Y aquí? – Ronroneó. Le dio un marcado beso en la otra comisura.

\- No… - Se removió inquieta.

\- Pues me voy a tener que rendir… - Se acercó tanto que sus labios prácticamente se rozaban con cada palabra que decía.

Kanako sin poder aguantarlo más agarró su camiseta por el pecho, atrayéndole, y se lanzó a su boca con ansia. Llevó la otra mano a su nuca profundizando su beso al que el rubio respondió gustoso. Se separaron lo justo para mirarse a los ojos.

\- Te dije que ibas a perder. – Le dijo con expresión triunfal.

\- Idiota. – Se adelantó para besarle y él se retiró juguetón.

\- Ansiosa.

Cogiendo la iniciativa empezó a besarla con ardor por toda la cara, llevando una mano a su espalda hasta que quedó recostada sobre él sofá con él encima. Kanako llevó la boca a su cuello desprotegido, provocando un placentero gemido en Marcos. En ese momento la alarma de su móvil sonó y ambos miraron el móvil con cierto odio quitando la alarma.

\- ¿Hay que sacar la pizza? – Preguntó Kanako con disgusto.

\- El horno estaba frío, puedo dejarla un poco más. – Respondió quitándole importancia. – Además ahora me quiero comer el postre.

Besó el cuello de Kanako que gimió suave al tener por fin aquello que le había negado instantes antes. Los pantalones empezaban a molestarle al tiempo que las manos de su novia pasaban bajo su ropa acariciando y agarrando su espalda. Marcos llevó una mano al pecho de la japonesa frotando su teta por encima del vestido. Se moría de ganas por ver bien ese sujetador nuevo que llevaba.

\- Me estás poniendo muy cachondo. – Susurró en su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

\- Muérdeme. – Pidió con lascivia. Marcos resolló.

\- ¿Y si te dejo marca? – Preguntó pasando la nariz por su cuello.

\- Me da igual.

Con la respiración agitada escogió un punto de su cuello que no destacase demasiado lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que un chupetón era dejar una clara señal de lo que habían estado haciendo, y solía ser algo a evitar, pero si se lo pedía con esa voz no podía negárselo.

Marcos pasó la lengua sensibilizando la zona con su aliento. Kanako se estremeció en sus brazos con un jadeo entrecortado hasta que al fin sintió la boca de Marcos succionando la delicada piel bajo su oreja. Los gemidos se escaparon incontrolables nacidos en el fondo de su garganta. Arqueó la espalda llevaba por el placer, frotando su cadera con la de Marcos que lucía una más que evidente erección incluso a través del pantalón. Al sentir el roce, el rubio marcó los dientes en su cuello. Un sonido a medio camino entre el placer y el dolor rasgó el aire. Marcos la miró a la cara con lascivia, besándola con ardor hasta que tuvieron que parar para coger aire. En ese momento un olor nada agradable inundó sus fosas nasales.

\- ¿No huele a quemado? – Preguntó Kanako.

\- ¡LA PIZZA!

Marcos se levantó de golpe y salió disparado hacia la cocina. Lo primero que hizo fue parar el horno y abrir la puerta del mismo. El ligero olor a quemado se intensificó notablemente y buscó las agarraderas de goma para sacar la bandeja del interior sin quemarse. Kanako se acercó con curiosidad y observó el desastre. Aunque inicialmente se intuía que había podido tener buen aspecto, en ese momento toda la banda exterior estaba ennegrecida, así como parte de los ingredientes. Marcos, casi quemándose los dedos, se valió de un cortapizzas y un cuchillo para pasar la pizza a un plato. Cuando miró la parte inferior de la misma también presentaba un color negruzco nada apetecible.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda. – Se lamentó Marcos. – Esto está incomestible.

\- Bueno, igual se puede aprovechar un poco. – Intentó animarle Kanako.

\- Pero no va a estar bueno. – Hizo pucheros. – Quería hacerte la cena y voy y la quemo.

\- Podemos hacer algo, o encargar algo por teléfono. – Le consoló frotándole la espalda.

\- Yo quería hacer algo para ti, no quiero pedir, y no sé qué hay en el frigorífico. Bah. – Se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo. – Soy un inútil.

\- Bueno, yo también te he entretenido. – Le dijo sonrojándose. – Son cosas que pasan, vamos. – Le agarró por el brazo. – A ver qué podemos hacer.

Tras revisar la nevera, optaron por acompañar las partes salvables de la pizza, que no eran muchas, con huevos fritos. Kanako, pese a que tampoco se le daba muy bien cocinar y solía encargarse Yaeko, se ofreció a freírlos, ya que Marcos ni siquiera tenía claro por dónde empezar. Se puso el mandil y, un poco nerviosa al tener la mano de su chico en la zona lumbar, echó aceite un poco de aceite en la sartén. Cuando le pareció que estaba suficientemente caliente, cogió un huevo intentando cascarlo en el borde mismo de la sartén. Con la presión de sentirse observada, golpeó con demasiada fuerza y prácticamente reventó el huevo en su mano, cayendo restos por los fogones. Ambos entraron momentáneamente en pánico, teniendo que apagar el fuego para limpiar el desastre que acababa de organizar. Esta vez fue el turno de Marcos para consolar a su chica, tras lo cual, cogió otro huevo y, escarmentado por lo que acababa de ver, fue capaz de cascarlo más o menos bien, pero ahí no acabaron los problemas. No habían echado suficiente aceite, por lo que al mover la sartén y ver que no se despegaba del fondo intentó mover el huevo con un tenedor, pero, rompió la yema, y toda la clara que ya estaba medio cuajada. Marcos bufó irritado. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil de repente?

Finalmente y tras casi otro huevo echado a perder, se hicieron huevos revueltos, ambos sosos al olvidarse la sal en ambos casos y llegaron a encontrar algún trozo de cáscara. La pizza estaba churruscada, pero evitando las zonas más quemadas tenía buen sabor. No era una cena copiosa, y mucho menos sofisticada, aunque fuese medio casera, que además remataron con unas galletas de chocolate con animalitos y un vaso de leche como postre para llenar un poco más el estómago, pero al menos había sido su primer intento de cena romántica.

\- Qué desastre de cena. – Le lamentó Marcos dando un sorbo a la leche de su vaso.

\- Podría haber sido peor. – Le consoló Kanako.

\- ¿Cómo? – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – ¿Explotando el horno?

\- ¿Ves? Así, por ejemplo. – Se rieron divertidos.

\- Pero quería hacerte algo especial.

\- A mí me vale cenar contigo y ya está. – Kanako sonrió.

\- Bueno, al menos ahora queda tu regalo. – Dijo Marcos. – No me he olvidado que hoy es el _White Day_.

\- No hacía falta… - Murmuró. – Creía que invitarme era el regalo.

\- Si esto fuera el regalo tendría que volver a hacerte otro el mes que viene para compensar. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Qué exagerado.

\- Bueno… - Se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano. – ¿Vamos?

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó cogiendo su mano.

\- A mi habitación.

Kanako le siguió emocionada. Aunque había dicho que no esperaba nada más, la perspectiva de una sorpresa le había hecho muchísima ilusión. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué esperarse, pero que la llevase directamente a su cuarto había encendido sus sentidos. Cruzó la puerta con emoción, y Marcos la condujo hasta la cama, donde se sentó y empezó a descalzarse. Ella le imitó. La forma en la que él le lanzaba miradas de refilón la hacía sentirse desnuda, y las mariposas en su estómago aletearon furiosas. Marcos se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas para quedar frente a ella, que hizo lo mismo. En cuanto estuvo cómoda, el rubio le cogió ambas manos, acariciándole los nudillos con los pulgares, en un gesto nervioso. ¿Se había puesto rojo? Sonreía mirándola con ilusión y suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

\- No te voy a engañar. – Empezó con gesto de disculpa. – No te he comprado nada. – Agachó la cabeza compungido. – No es que se me haya olvidado es que…

\- Maru, da igual. – Apretó sus manos interrumpiéndole. – No hace falta que me compres nada.

\- Pero es que te mereces algo más para que lo mires y digas: "mira, eso es de aquella vez que quemamos una pizza por darnos el lote". – Se rieron divertidos. – Y lo que tengo preparado… bueno… pues no es así. – Una fugaz expresión de desaprobación cruzó su rostro. – La próxima vez tendré ahorrado para poder comprarte algo.

Entonces ese momento Max, que se encontraba solo en el salón, entró en la habitación subiéndose a la cama con ellos, buscando colocarse en el medio y dándoles con el hocico en sus manos entrelazadas con insistencia. Kanako se soltó momentáneamente rascándole la cabeza y Marcos hizo lo propio, agarrándole una oreja y agitándosela mientras le reñía con suavidad.

\- Ey, así no hay quien sea romántico. – Protestó como si le entendiese. – No me robes protagonismo.

\- ¿Te celas de tu perro? – Pregunto ella volviendo a agarrarle las manos.

\- Es que te estaba contando algo importante. – Hizo pucheros. El perro volvió a reclamar atención insistentemente. – Max, ahora no. – Dijo mirando al perro.

\- Max, aquí. – Kanako palmeó la cama entre ellos y el perro se tumbó obedientemente. – Así, quieto, buen chico. – Le rascó la cabeza de nuevo antes de volverse al rubio.

\- Yo también quiero que me rasques.

\- A ti puedo hacerte cosas mejores. – Le miró con picardía. Marcos se adelantó con mirada de cazador. – No me has dicho qué tienes preparado.

\- Ah, ya… es verdad. – Se detuvo cogiendo sus manos de nuevo y agitándolas con cierta ansiedad. – Lo que iba diciendo… Como no tengo otra forma de saber que no vas a olvidar esto, tengo que pedirte que estés muy atenta, ¿vale?

\- Vale. – Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio. La japonesa le miró con curiosidad, sin saber a qué esperaba.

\- Guau. – Apretó sus manos con una carcajada entrecortada. – Estoy nervioso. – Kanako sonrió tranquilizadora esprando que se decidiese a contarle su regalo. – Te he hecho una canción. – Ahora definitivamente sí que estaba rojo. Le miró con sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar. – S-sé que no es mucho… pero espero que te guste. Hace mucho que me pediste que tocase algo hecho por mí y… bueno. Un poco tarde, pero ya lo tengo. – Se pasó la lengua por los labios. – ¿Quieres oírla?

\- ¡Sí! Claro. – Sonrió emocionada.

Marcos sonrió levantándose de la cama, y cogiendo su guitarra, estratégicamente preparada. Se sentó al borde de la cama, carraspeando para aclararse la voz. Entonces Kanako se disculpó un momento, saliendo de la habitación y cuando volvió había cogido un cojín para poder sentarse en el suelo frente a él. Marcos notó cierto temblor en las manos. Le gustaba mucho tocar, había sido una de las formas en las que se había ganado la vida con Alex, un escape cuando estaba agobiado, una forma de expresarse. Había tocado a solas, y había tocado frente a grupos de gente, en la calle, en casa, incluso en algún bar, incluso sí, para alardear con alguna chica, pero esto ahora era muy diferente. Sentía que iba a poner su alma al desnudo. Pulsó algunas acuerdas ajustando las clavijas. Estaba perfectamente afinada, pero esperaba que al oír los primeros rasgueos su nerviosismo se esfumase, pero en su lugar los ojos ilusionados de Kanako le pusieron todavía más nervioso. Había escrito la canción en español. Le resultaba más fácil recurrir a su lengua materna y jugaba con la ventaja de que si Kanako no le entendía, o no del todo, le daría menos vergüenza. Marcos se adelantó para acariciarle la mejilla antes de recolocarse para empezar. Suspiró profundamente. Max se había bajado de la cama y ahora estaba tumbado al lado de la japonesa, con la cabeza en su regazo y comenzó su canción.

_El mejor rincón del mundo_

_lo encontré en un bosque de luces_

_sin piedras, árboles ni caminos_

_solo había gente para darte de bruces._

_Pero no era un lugar cualquiera_

_porque de repente, de la nada,_

_entre copas y borrachos sin vida_

_me encontré un pájaro sin alas_

_Quise saltar la barra y atraparla_

_pero cuando quise darme cuenta_

_ella me tenía entre sus garras._

_Y qué le voy a hacer,_

_si solo soy un chico de ciudad_

_Que quiere por tus piernas trepar_

_Y si me acomodo en tu pecho_

_¿A quién le iba a importar?_

_¿Y si le gasto una broma?_

_Cómo será su risa, pensaba,_

_Y empecé a contar los días _

_que para llegar al fin de semana_

_Pero los pájaros aun sin alas_

_nacen libres y pueden volar_

_por eso no te daré una jaula_

_si conmigo te quieres quedar._

_Quise saltar la barra y atraparla_

_pero cuando quise darme cuenta_

_ella me tenía entre sus garras._

_Y qué le voy a hacer,_

_si solo soy un chico de ciudad_

_Que quiere por tus piernas trepar_

_Y si me acomodo en tu pecho_

_¿A quién le iba a importar?_

Tocó una parte más solo con música para poder lucirse un poco y aprovechar para mirar a Kanako a la cara. Parecía extasiada mirándole y sonrió con orgullo y algo de timidez. Rascó las cuerdas con los últimos acordes y suspiró, liberando de golpe toda la tensión que había acumulado. El pequeño aplauso de Kanako resonó en sus oídos como la ovación de un estadio entero.

\- Bah, no ha sido para tanto. – Dijo rascándose la nariz con un dedo.

\- Deja la guitarra, por favor. – Pidió Kanako con voz dulce.

Tras hacerlo, Kanako se incorporó pasando las manos por las piernas de Marcos, su cintura y su pecho hasta rodear su cuello con los brazos. Besó sus labios repetidas veces al tiempo que subía las rodillas a la cama hasta quedar sentada encima de él a horcajadas. Las manos del rubio llegaron a su cintura, acercándola más a él hasta que no corría el aire entre ellos y luego acariciar su espalda. Se separó lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara. Recorrió con un dedo su nariz.

\- ¿De verdad te ha gustado? – Preguntó Marcos inseguro.

\- Sí, me gusta verte cantar. – Mostró una amplia sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas. – Aunque… bueno. No sé qué dice la letra.

\- Ah, ya. – Soltó una exhalación apartando la vista un momento antes de mirarla de nuevo. – Es que me daba vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?

\- Me da vergüenza. – Atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, intentando despistarla, pero se libró con una risita.

\- Venga, dímelo. – Pidió con voz melosa. – Es mi regalo.

\- Puedo decirte el título. – Concedió con reparo. Notó a Kanako tensarse esperando que lo dijese. – "Pájaro sin alas".

\- ¿S-soy yo? – Preguntó con un repentino ataque de timidez. Marcos asintió y Kanako ocultó la cara en su cuello en un arranque de mimos. – ¿Me cuentas el resto? Porfiiii…

\- Algún día te lo diré. – La abrazó con más fuerza un instante.

\- ¿Y un resumen? – Insistió a la desesperada.

\- ¿Un resumen? – Se extrañó él intentando mirarle a la cara. – ¿No lo sabes ya lo que dice la canción? – Kanako le miró confusa negando con la cabeza. – Marcos se acercó a su oído tarareando en voz baja los acordes del estribillo de su canción y susurró. – Que te quiero.

Como si activaran un resorte, en ese momento Kanako respondió algo que no entendió, probablemente en japonés, buscando su boca en un beso húmedo y apasionado que sorprendió a Marcos. Su chica metió las manos bajo su camiseta, y tiró de ella prácticamente arrancándosela. Soltó un gruñido de protesta al verla a ella todavía con ropa y en un visto y no visto se levantó y se quitó el vestido, que tiró en el suelo sin miramientos. Le empujó contra la cama. Se colocó sobre él pasando las manos por su pecho y mordisqueando su cuello, casi sin darle tregua. Las oleadas de placer y cosquillas que le estaba provocando agitaban involuntariamente su cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas, y ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su voz. En ese momento, Max, creyendo muy probablemente que estaban jugando, subió a la cama dispuesto a unirse a la juerga, chupándoles la cara a ambos.

\- ¡Max, no! PUAJ. – Kanako, que lo tenía bastante más fácil para incorporarse, se pasó la mano por la cara, allá donde Max había logrado su objetivo.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡AH! ¡Ayuda!

Marcos, tumbado en la cama y con Kanako encima partiéndose de risa intentaba taparse la cara con los brazos, pero Max parecía encontrar un rincón donde meter el hocico. Si intentaba quitarle, le lamía, y si se cubría la cara, no podía quitarle, dejándole lleno de babas hasta que por fin, entre él y la japonesa pudieron apartarle y hacer que se tumbarse a su lado, con la lengua fuera y expresión de felicidad.

\- Agh, qué asco. – Se pasó la mano por la cara. – Estoy lleno de babas y no son tuyas. – Le dijo a Kanako.

\- Bobo. - Le miró con expresión divertida. – ¿Quieres ir a lavarte?

\- Pues sí, a no ser que quieras besarme y comer babas de perro. – Respondió con sarcasmo mientras ella se levantaba. – Y voy a dejarle fuera. Que como me interrumpa luego…

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó con voz insinuante. – ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?

\- Tú… ponte cómoda. – Sonrió con lascivia. – Vamos, Max.

Kanako se acomodó en la cama riéndose para sí, mientras oía el grifo correr y Marcos acusando a su perro de lo que había hecho. Cuando le vio aparecer de nuevo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con Max gimoteando fuera y quitándose los pantalones… sabía que aún le quedaba mucha noche por delante. Era su primer _White Day_. Apenas llevaban un mes de relación, no se veían tanto como a veces le gustaría, pero también agradecían poder echarse de menos. Se agobiaba, le daba vueltas a las cosas, le asustaba no llegar a él con sus sentimientos, no estar a la altura, y todavía le costaba soltarse al cien por cien con él. Sabía que le esperaban malentendidos, y probablemente alguna que otra pelea. Pero en días como ese, con una cena medio quemada, una canción cantada con el corazón y más amor de que les cabía en el pecho, sentía que podrían sobreponerse a todo lo que viniese.


	102. Regálame tu presencia

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Michelle y Akari siguen contando los días que tienen para verse a solas, ya que pese a que pueden encontrarse prácticamente cada día en la universidad, no tienen allí la intimidad que les gustaría. El White Day parece ser la excusa perfecta para que puedan pasar tiempo juntos y además devolverse mutuamente los regalos que se hicieron en San Valentín en forma de chocolate y algo incluso más delicioso e intenso que los bombones o que un pastel.**

**Con más ganas de cenarse entre ellos que de sentarse a la mesa aprovecharán la soledad del piso de Michelle para expresar todo el cariño que se tienen. Al fin y al cabo lo más importante de un regalo no es el objeto en sí, sino el significado que tenga para tanto el que regala como el que lo recibe. **

**Tras charlar con sus amigos, encontrarse con Amelia cada día y rellenar múltiples test de diferentes revistas, Keiji sigue estando algo asustado por lo que siente por Amelia. Dejándose llevar más por su intuición que por su razón acaba decidiendo que debe devolverle a Amelia el detalle de los bombones y con el White Day tiene la excusa perfecta para ello. ¿Será capaz de encontrar el regalo adecuado? Y, lo más importante de todo ¿es Amelia realmente consciente de lo que implica?**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 20 de octubre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Regálame tu presencia  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 19130  
****\- Personajes: Michelle y Akari.**

* * *

**REGÁLAME TU PRESENCIA**

¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto el autobús? ¿No se supone que era rápido? Era un cacharro enorme con muchas ruedas y un motor ¡debería darse prisa! Rebuscó su abono en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila que cargaba al hombro y fijó los ojos en la distancia, esperando ver el vehículo que no aparecía. La verdad es que había llegado a la parada antes de lo que debería, pero los nervios y las ganas de ver a Michelle no le dejaban quedarse quieto en casa y se estaba poniendo histérico a sí mismo. Se llevó la mano al hombro no pudiendo disimular una sonrisa. Obviando su costumbre habitual de entrenar a pecho descubierto, durante una semana no le había quedado más remedio que llevar camiseta. En la unión de su cuello y su hombro era el lugar en el cual Michelle le había mordido en los vestuarios mientras se estremecía de placer en sus brazos, y había tenido la marca de sus dientes sobre la piel durante unos días. Tras ver el revuelo que había organizado el mordisco que Kanako le dio a Marcos unos meses atrás, no quería imaginarse el revuelo que provocaría que él tuviese uno.

Además debía de tener en cuenta que sus compañeros de piso también estaban alterados y retroalimentaban su histeria unos a otros, por lo que ya sólo les faltaba ponerse a gritar y correr en círculos para que su nerviosismo fuese aún más evidente. Se giró sobre su mochila comprobando por enésima vez que lo llevaba todo. El regalo para Michelle, un pijama dado que ya habían decidido que se quedaría a dormir con ella, el famoso libro de cuentos para terminar de leerle la historia que le debía y…tragó saliva y cerró la mochila de golpe mirando a su alrededor por si alguien le había visto…una caja de condones. Resopló y dio un par de botecitos en el sitio sintiendo los nervios recorrerle el cuerpo de nuevo. Era algo que no habían hablado claramente, pero Michelle le había dejado más que claro un par de semanas atrás que estaba interesada en llegar con él a algo más que frotarse con ropa de por medio. Y él, él se moría de ganas de hacer su debut sexual de una maldita vez. Y más aun tratándose de ella. Quería hacer el amor con Michelle, demostrarle todo lo que la quería de forma física. No es que fuese a su casa con intención de llevársela a la cama…o al sofá…o a donde fuese en cuanto cruzase la puerta, pero tenía las esperanzas depositadas de que a lo largo de la noche llegasen a algo carnal.

Respiró aliviado al ver finalmente el autobús, pese a que una emoción algo histérica seguía aturullándole la cabeza haciendo que no pudiese estar quieto, jugueteando con todo lo que caía en sus manos, incluido el abono de transporte que a ese paso acabaría hecho trizas. Todavía recordaba los nervios que había pasado al comprarlos y le daba una risilla nerviosa cuando pensaba en si llegaría a usarlos o no. Al inicio de esa semana había entrado totalmente convencido en una farmacia para comprar preservativos. Estaba en una relación íntima con Michelle y si no era en el _White Day_ antes o después acabarían usándolos, y evidentemente no pensaba pedírselos a sus compañeros de piso. Eso daría pie a un montón de preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder. Pese a su inicial decisión en cuanto se acercó a la zona donde vendían los profilácticos se topó con varios problemas, el primero era que todas esas cajas de colores decían muchas cosas que no entendía y que le sonaban totalmente ajenas, y la segunda y no menos importante era que sentía la mirada del dependiente sobre su nuca haciéndole un examen exhaustivo. Así que se dio la vuelta, se hizo con una caja de caramelos para el dolor de garganta y fue a pagar, dejando tras de él los condones, parte de su dignidad y cargando consigo cierta vergüenza y una sensación de derrota. No fue hasta el día siguiente que aprovechando que tenía que hacer la compra en el supermercado en un arrebato se hizo con la primera caja que le llamó la atención y la echó al carrito escondida entre un montón de verdura. Sintió su cara calentarse ligeramente en cuanto la cajera guardó los condones con el resto de la compra y en el camino a casa los escondió en el bolsillo de la sudadera para que sus compañeros no los viesen. Aun sí en cuando cruzó la puerta y fue a la cocina, su cara de culpabilidad fue tan obvia que Marcos le preguntó qué había hecho, que si se lo contaba no se lo diría a Alex. Escurrió el bulto como pudo y se encerró en su habitación, esperando un tiempo prudencial antes de atreverse a sacar la caja de condones. Durante minutos le dio vueltas y se la leyó de arriba abajo repetidas veces, y ni una sola de ellas le sirvió ni para tranquilizarse ni para saber qué hacer en caso de que al final los necesitase.

Subió al autobús sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. En menos de media hora estaría con Michelle, en su casa, a solas, sin nada ni nadie que les interrumpiese. Más allá de alguna escapada fortuita en la universidad, sus caricias bajo la mesa cuando comían con Eva, y los rápidos besos que se daban ocultos en algún aula vacía en momentos puntuales, no habían pasado nada de tiempo a solas en el último par de semanas, y sentía que necesitaba saciar sus ganas de estar con ella. De besarla, de tocarla, de oírla hablar entre susurros, de decir su nombre con cariño y de que le acariciase la cabeza , de poder llamarla por ese apodo que no se atrevía ni a escribir en sus conversaciones por si alguien los leía. Pese a que la veía prácticamente todos los días, aun así al echaba terriblemente de menos pues no podía estar con ella como le gustaría. Hacía exactamente un mes que habían comenzado esa nueva relación a la que aún no sabía cómo referirse, y aun con todos los inconvenientes que tenían, Akari se sentía extremadamente feliz. La mujer a la que amaba le quería, y eso era maravilloso.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo consultó esperándose encontrar un mensaje de Michelle, pero a punto estuvo de caérsele el aparato de las manos a toparse con que en realidad la que había contactado con él era Yaeko, que le llamaba pillo y le hacía insinuaciones muy poco castas sobre el hecho de que hubiera quedado con Michelle justo ese día. Y tenía que reconocer que pese a los emoticonos con sonrisas traviesas y los corazones le incomodaron un poco, en el fondo él estaba deseando que esas insinuaciones estuviesen en lo cierto. Aun así sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente y cierta presión en el pecho. Si Yaeko lo sabía, Kanako también así que probablemente más personas se enterarían antes o después. No es que fuese un secreto pero preferiría que lo supiese cuanta menos gente mejor, y estaba seguro de que Michelle estaría de acuerdo con él en ello. Menos gente requeriría menos explicaciones, y ya bastante complicado lo iban a tener para inventarse una que justificase que Akari no durmiese en casa. Confiaba en que ella sería capaz de encontrar alguna, siempre lo era, pero cada vez era más consciente de que sus amigos empezaban a no creérselas, y más tras comentarios como el que Alex le había hecho un rato antes. No podía negar que le hacía una tremenda ilusión que su amigo creyese que él y Michelle hacían buena pareja, pero por otra parte eso hizo saltar todas sus alarmas ¿cuánto sabría Alex de lo que había entre ellos? ¿Sospecharía algo? Desde luego esa impresión le dio cuando estuvo hablando con él, y eso en cierto modo, lo acojonaba. Le aterrorizaba pensar lo que podría ser de él y Michelle si su…lo que quiera que fuese… saliese a la luz. Y si hasta Marcos le había planteado si les contaría que se había liado con Michelle en caso de hacerlo, era porque quizás estaban siendo más obvios de lo que él creía.

Optó por no contestar a Yaeko por el momento. Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y probablemente acabaría diciendo algo que no debía, ya respondería cuando estuviese más tranquilo. Y como si le hubiese leído la mente en ese momento su teléfono vibró de nuevo mostrado un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de Michelle preguntándole por dónde iba y si tardaría mucho en llegar. Consultó la hora y vio que aún quedaba tiempo y era antes de cuando habían acordado verse, así que contestó que no tardaría más de 15 minutos ligeramente extrañado. Quién sabe, puede que ella también estuviese ansiosa por verle y por eso se interesaba por su paradero pese a que seguía siendo pronto. Y con esa idea en la cabeza se re-acomodó en el asiento con una sonrisa y bastante más relajado. El pensar que Michelle tenía tantas ganas de verle a él como él a ella, le tranquilizaba y alegraba partes iguales.

Para cuando llegó al portal en el que vivía la mujer los nervios habían vuelto a hacer que su estómago se llenase de mariposas tanto nocturnas como diurnas, polillas y hasta puede que algún pájaro a juzgar por los movimientos de su barriga. Y ni siquiera era algo que pudiese achacar al hambre, pues había comido como si no hubiese un mañana, siendo una cantidad exagerada hasta para él. La voz de Michelle le recibió alegre al otro lado del telefonillo e imaginándose sus sonrisa subió las escaleras corriendo sin preocuparse por el ascensor, si tenía que esperarlo tardaría demasiado. Llevaba días esperando ese momento, y la emoción hormigueaba en su cuerpo conforme sus pasos le llevaban a la puerta entreabierta tras la cual estaba el apartamento en el cual iba a pasar la noche. Se paró frente a ella, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, dejando que esa voz que tanto le gustaba acariciase sus oídos mientras hablaba con la gata. No tardó en pedirle que entrase en vez de quedarse como un pasmarote ante la puerta, y él así lo hizo, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago al verla.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí rápidamente y se quedó mirándola un instante. Puede que llevase una bata de estar por casa violeta, con orejitas y tejido suave como el de un peluche. Puede que la prenda ocultase sus curvas y disimulase su generoso pecho y contorneadas caderas. Todo ello le daba igual, le encantaba verla así, porque era la señal de que era uno d esos momentos que tenían para ellos mismos, porque anhelaba hacer con ella las cosas más cotidianas. Tenía muchas más ganas de sentarse con ella en el sofá que de salir a cenar a un restaurante elegante, le apetecía más ir con ella a comprar al supermercado que no ira visitar un museo, y ante todo, deseaba más que nada poder dormir a su lado en su cama, que no hacerlo en algún hotel en un lugar lejano y que apenas conocían. Ante todo quería formar parte de su vida, y al verla con la bata, la gata a los pies y colocándose las gafas por el puente, sentía que lo hacía. Todos los nervios que había sentido se desvanecieron en ese momento, olvidándose del regalo y de la caja de condones de su mochila, y de lo que podía suponer dormir allí esa noche. Al fin y al cabo con tan sólo su presencia Michelle siempre conseguía tranquilizarle, incluso aunque a veces los nervios le paralizasen por el miedo a cagarla con ella. Cuando la tenía cerca, sentía una seguridad que le faltaba con el resto.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí embobado o me vas a saludar?- le preguntó, enarcando una ceja y de brazos cruzados, con una medio sonrisa en la cara.

Su respuesta fue reaccionar de golpe y acercarse a ella sin decir nada. Ya se habían abrazado y besado multitud de veces y ahora que la tenía de nuevo delante y se moría por hacerlo, se sentía como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo debía empezar. Por suerte para Akari, Michelle parecía tener más iniciativa que él y sin pensárselo mucho le agarró de ambos lados de la cara y se acercó a él, pero como si quisiera tentarle se detuvo en el último momento, con una sonrisilla en la boca y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Resopló con fastidio, apoyando sus manos en la cintura de la mujer y apretándola ligeramente. La gata pasó entre ellos frotándose con las piernas de ambos y cuando él hizo un amago de mirar hacia abajo Michelle le hizo subir la cabeza apoyándole en la barbilla una de las manos que antes tenía en su mejilla, y acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar, mirándole con intensidad.

\- Bésame…- le ordenó en un susurro, acercándose aún más a él y dejando que su aliento le rozase la piel.

Akari tragó saliva y dejó salir una respiración temblorosa. Apenas se habían tocado, ni siquiera se habían besado o abrazado, ella llevaba una bata que ni dejaba ver su cuerpo y, pese a todo ello, tan sólo con eso había conseguido encenderle como una cerilla y que su cuerpo entero palpitase de anticipación y excitación. No obstante él también quiso probar la sensación de cómo sería hacerse de rogar y tras depositar un brevísimo instante sus labios sobre los de ella, se separó con una sonrisa traviesa que se agrandó al ver la sorprendida y casi ofendida expresión de Michelle. Llegó a bufar con frustración provocándole una risilla, y al escucharle ella le dio un manotazo en el pecho que le hizo encogerse de dolor. Se llevó las manos al golpe y se quejó sin borrar su sonrisa ni despegarse de ella. Pese a que Michelle le miró con cierto enfado una vez el manotazo dejó de picarle, apoyó una de sus manos en la cintura de Michelle y otra en su nuca, entrelazando sus dedos entre sus mechones rubios y haciéndola estremecerse. La quería tantísimo que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la fuerza con la que le latía. Ella, aun con el ceño fruncido, le miró con curiosidad y no hizo amago de apartarse cuando Akari hizo que sus caderas se pegasen. Y tampoco cuando, invirtiendo papeles, fue él quien pasó el dedo por sus labios, que estaban jugosos y tenían un ligero tono cereza, como si se los hubiese pintado en algún momento.

\- Te quiero- murmuró él acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la nuca de Michelle. En el tacto de sus manos pudo notar como la piel de ella se erizó ante ese gesto, y su ceño fruncido dio paso a un ligero sonrojo y una mirada de ojos brillantes.

\- Y yo

Se miraron unos segundos en completo silencio, y al unísono, acortaron el espacio entre sus caras hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un beso casto que se intensificó cuando sus bocas se entreabrieron dando paso a que sus lenguas y dientes entrasen en juego. Sus labios rojizos sabían dulces, probablemente por el producto con el que se los había pintado, y eran tan carnosos y suaves que le resultó imposible no agarrarlos entre sus dientes un momento apretando ligeramente y provocando que ella rozase su cadera contra él. Si había aprendido algo de las veces que habían podido darse amor en la intimidad, era que a Michelle le gustaba cuando él tomaba la iniciativa. O al menos eso era lo que le parecía leer en su lenguaje corporal y en sus reacciones y gemidos, que parecían hacerse más intensos cuando era él quien la mordía, quien la apretaba, quien la besaba o quien decidía lamerla en alguna zona de su sensible y blanca piel. Apretó su cadera con la mano con la cual la estaba agarrando, aguantándose las ganas de moverla hacia sus muslos hasta hacerla perderse entre las piernas de Michelle. Desde que había conseguido que tuviese un orgasmo en el vestuario hacía dos semanas, no dejaba de pensar en que estaba deseando provocarle otro. Se había sentido orgulloso, hábil, poderoso y tremendamente excitado al hacerlo, y era sensación de triunfo era desde luego algo que quería repetir. Además, pese a que se había frotado contra ella ansiaba poder acariciar su sexo directamente con sus dedos, sintiéndolo, dejándose empapar por sus fluidos y mimando la parte más sensible de su cuerpo hasta hacerla gemir de nuevo.

Se separaron y apoyaron la frente el uno en el otro, tomando aire. Los dos echaban de menos esos momentos, y aunque eran conscientes de que no podían, pasarían el resto de la tarde y la noche besándose si de ellos dependiese. Deslizó la mano que tenía en su nuca suavemente por su espalda, posándola un poco por debajo de la cintura de Michelle hasta tenerla agarrada por la cadera con ambas manos, pegándola a él. Al estar tan juntos sus pechos se apoyaban contra su torso, y el casi inexistente espacio entre sus cuerpos se cerraba aún más con cada inspiración para tomar aire. Empezaba a sobrarle la cazadora, la mochila y en realidad, toda la ropa. Se moría de ganas de poder acariciarla más, de sentir sus pieles tocándose directamente y de poder disfrutar el tacto de la suavidad de Michelle sin tela de por medio. Iba a separarse de ella con la intención de quitarse al menos la mochila, cuando para su sorpresa le detuvo y se acurrucó contra él, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos y estrujándole con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se dejó abrazar sintiéndose prácticamente derretirse en sus manos, y la envolvió a ella también entre sus brazos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Le había demostrado su cariño una y mil veces, tanto con palabras como con gestos y caricias, pero no era habitual verla mimosa.

\- Micchan…- la llamó en voz baja, no queriendo perturbar la cómoda atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos al alzar la voz- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Hmmm?- musitó ella acomodándose aún más en él- Me apetecía abrazarte- le dijo entre susurros, dejando que sus palabras le acariciasen la piel del cuello en el que estaba acurrucada- Sólo eso.

No podía ser tan adorable. Ya le encantaba la Michelle severa pero cariñosa, firme pero de enorme corazón y exigente pero al mismo tiempo comprensiva y amable; y si para colmo tenía que añadir a todo eso su faceta más mimosa sentía que iba a estallar de emoción, o de amor, o de excitación…no sabía que nombre ponerle. Pero sus manos ardían deseando tocarla más, su cuerpo ansiaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Michelle y su corazón latía desbocado, haciendo sus sienes palpitar y su cara enrojecer. La abrazó con más fuerza y posó los labios en su cabeza, dándole una serie de besos cortos y silenciosos hasta acabar apoyándose en su pelo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose perder en el abrazo. Si mimos era lo que Michelle quería, no sería él quién se los negase, así que sin soltarla empezó a acariciarla la espalda lentamente. Hubiera preferido hacerlo sin ropa de por medio, emulando alguno de esos masajes eróticos sobre los que había buscado información por internet al querer informarse sobre el mundo del sexo que tan desconocido resultaba para él más allá del porno. Quería poder acariciarla todo el cuerpo, y un masaje le parecía la excusa perfecta para tenerla desnuda entre sus manos dándole cariño.

La gata, que no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ser la única que no recibía atención, maulló y se puso a dos patas sobre una de las piernas de Michelle. Aunque intentó ignorarla, el animal se hizo lo suficientemente insistente como para que la mujer se separase de él con un suspiro y, tras darle un rápido beso en los labios se agachó junto a Influenza y la acarició un par de veces antes de cogerla en brazos y frotar la cara contra su pelaje como hacía habitualmente. Akari suspiró. No podía negar que verla con la gata le resultaba enternecedor, pero sintió algo similar a los celos en cuanto la atención de Michelle pasó de estar sobre él a estar sobre el animal. Arrugó la nariz siendo consciente de que estaba siendo ridículo pero sin poderse deshacer de la sensación de malestar, y se quitó la cazadora y la mochila que empezaban a agobiarle. Tras dejar ambas cosas en el perchero de la entrada volvió al salón topándose con que mujer y felino seguían sumergidas en su propio mundo. ¡Había ido a verla! ¿Por qué no le hacía caso a él? A la gata la veía todos los días y…..vale, estaba siendo extremadamente infantil. Era consciente de ello. Pero es que él también quería su atención y su cariño y tan sólo con decir "miau" la gata se lo había quitado en cuestión de segundos. Se desabrochó los botones del cuello de su camiseta, ceñida y de color negro, pero no pareció surtir efecto. Michelle ni siquiera le miró.

Contrariado, se acercó a ella y en un intento casi desesperado por tener su atención la abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y mirando por encima de su hombro a la gata, que al verle emitió un sonido entre maullido y ronroneo entrecerrando los ojos. No sabía si estaba saludándole o burlándose de él así que en un gesto inmaduro le sacó la lengua por si acaso se trataba de lo segundo. Le gustaba la gata, de verdad que sí, de hecho él también tenía ganas de acariciarla, jugar con ella y poder tenerla en brazos, pero…pero no quería que Michelle le hiciese más caso que a él. Y sí, estaba siendo inmaduro y era consciente de ello, lo cual no evitaba que sintiese una punzada de envidia cada vez que besaba la cabeza de la gata en vez de a él. Michelle se echó algo hacia atrás, acomodándose contra su pecho dejándose envolver más en su abrazo. Giró la cara ligeramente hacia él, por lo que Akari devolvió la lengua a su boca lo más rápido que pudo, rogando porque Michelle no le hubiese visto. Creyéndose a salvo, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al sentir como la mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla. La apretó con más fuerza acurrucándose en su hombro y aliviándose porque no se hubiese dado cuenta. Con lo que quería a su gata si le pillaba burlándose del animal seguro que se enfadaba con él.

\- ¿Qué hacías sacándole la lengua a Influenza?

Mierda. Dio un respingo que supo que ella también había notado teniendo en cuenta lo pegados que estaban sus cuerpos. Ocultó la cara en el hueco de su cuello, sintiéndose enrojecer. No quería admitir ante Michelle que lo había hecho por celos, seguro que se reía de él por tonto, eso si no se molestaba por intentar burlarse de su gata. Influenza, inmutable, bostezó y siguió ronroneando en los brazos de su dueña, que le dio un par de golpecitos con el hombro esperando respuesta.

\- Akari… ¿estás celoso de la gata?- le preguntó con una medio sonrisa, él negó contra su hombro- ¿De verdad?

\- No estoy celoso, es que la haces más caso a ella que a mí- murmuró con la boca pequeña, sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Michelle. Al decirlo en alto se sintió ridículo, estaba comportándose como un crío -Es mi rival por tu cariño- confesó, muriéndose de vergüenza.

\- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?- dijo para a continuación soltar una carcajada nasal- Esto es lo que me faltaba por oír.

\- Estoy siendo infantil, lo sé.

\- Mucho, y muy bobo.

Se separó de él y se dio la vuelta, dejándole la gata en los brazos. No sabía qué pretendía Michelle y le daba algo de reparo mirarla directamente a la cara, si se había molestado por eso y estaba enfadada con él prefería no saberlo. Agarró la gata que ahora tenía cogida con cierta duda, no sabiendo muy bien qué tenía que hacer con ella. Por fortuna el animal sí parecía saberlo y se removió en sus brazos hasta encontrar una postura cómoda para ambos. No podía negarlo. Era muy mona, y calentita, y suave, y a él también le daban ganas de prestarle atención y darla mimos. Finalmente se atrevió a mirar Michelle con cierta confusión, no entendiendo por qué le había hecho coger a Influenza, y cuando lo hizo ésta aprovechó para apoyarle las manos a ambos lados de la cara y darle un breve beso en los labios.

\- Pues aunque te celes, tú a ella le gustas, aunque no tanto como me gustas a mí- siguió sin soltarle la cara mientras Akari sintió como su propia expresión se relajaba y una sonrisa acudía a su boca. Nunca se cansaría de oír de boca de Michelle que le quería o le gustaba- Voy a prepararme un café ¿quieres algo?

\- Otro besito- pidió ampliando aún más su sonrisa y adelantándose en dirección a ella.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza pero no le puso pegas y acortó el espacio entre ambos dándole un beso corto, pero tras separarse y cruzar sus miradas pareció cambiar de opinión y le besó de nuevo, esta vez de forma más intensa y prolongada. Llevó las manos que tenía en su cara hasta su nunca en una caricia y enredó los dedos en su pelo pegándolo más a ella profundizando el beso y arrancándole un gruñido placentero que ahogó en su boca. Cuando se separó de él, Akari se sentía como en una nube, algo descolocado y con la sensación de que se abalanzaría sobre ella si le tocaba aunque fuese sólo una vez más. La observó alejarse en dirección a la cocina clavando la mirada en sus caderas, que se contorneaban tentándolo y haciendo que el calor que sentía en su entrepierna fuese cada vez mayor. Si la cosa seguía tal y como había empezado puede que finalmente le diesen uso a los condones que llevaba guardados en la mochila. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, Michelle se detuvo y se giró hacia él mirándole con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Probablemente sabía que se había quedado embobado mirándola, lo cual no era difícil de saber y más aun teniendo en cuenta que seguía haciéndolo.

\- Espero que en el rato que me preparo el café vosotros dos hagáis buenas migas

Akari tragó saliva y asintió, esperando a que Michelle entrase en la cocina para mirar a la gata, que seguía acurrucada en sus brazos y le maulló en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron. Aun sintiéndose algo ido a cuenta de los besos de Michelle y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con Influenza, se acercó al sofá y la dejó bajar a él de un salto. Miró a su alrededor no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer y localizó con la mirada sobre la mesa un palito de plástico con plumas de colores al final, se hizo con él y lo agitó en el aire, riéndose al pensar que los gatos eran capaces de entretenerse con cosas muy simples. En cuanto lo hizo sintió a Influenza saltar del sofá al suelo y acercarse a él. Al mirarla descubrió sus pupilas exageradamente dilatadas observando el objeto que tenía en la mano e hizo el amago de ponerse a dos patas. Picado con la curiosidad de qué pasaría si lo movía más lo acercó a ella y lo agitó ligeramente, provocando que el animal siguiese las plumas con la mirada. Soltó una risilla y lo acercó más a la gata, cuyas pupilas se dilataron aún más en una milésima de segundo y tras agitar sus cuartos traseros dio un salto para intentar hacerse con las plumas. Las agarró entre las patas delanteras y las mordió, tirando con fuerza. Sorprendido, Akari tiró en la dirección contraria, topándose con que le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba. Animado, una vez consiguió quitarle el juguete y viendo en la gata una más que obvia expectación, volvió a las andadas.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, se dejó llevar por Influenza, y acabó uniéndose a su juego, tirándose hasta por el suelo y trepando por el sofá para ponerle más difícil al animal el conseguir capturar el falso pájaro. Cuando escuchó la risa de Michelle a su espalda y se giró para mirarla con cierta vergüenza, se encontró a sí mismo tumbado de barriga en el sofá, asomando el juguete por uno de los reposabrazos del mismo mientras la gata, en el suelo, lo seguía con los ojos dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre las plumas de un momento a otro. Sintiéndose enrojecer carraspeó e hizo el intento de incorporarse en el sofá, pero conforme se acercaba taza en mano Michelle le hizo un gesto para que siguiese tumbado. Soltó el juguete, que en cuanto cayó al suelo la gata atacó y aunque no se llegó a levantar se reacomodó en el sofá y se dio la vuelta, apoyándose sobre los codos y esperando expectante la reacción de Michelle.

\- Veo que de verdad habéis hecho buenas migas.

\- Bueno, es muy mona- admitió mirando al animal de reojo, que tenía el juguete sujeto entre sus patas delanteras y lo estaba golpeando insistentemente con las traseras.

\- Puedes seguir jugando con ella si quieres

\- Prefiero jugar contigo

En cuanto acabó de decir la frase, su cerebro terminó de procesar los múltiples significados que podía tener y sintió su rostro arder en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. A su cabeza volvieron los condones, y los usos que pensaba darle con ella y lo que la frase podía insinuar. Giró la cara hacia ella, esperándose encontrar una expresión de disgusto o desagrado, pero el lugar de ello se topó con que le observaba fijamente enarcando una ceja y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque una sonrisa algo traviesa parecía estar pujando por asomarse a sus labios. Sin hacer ningún comentario terminó de acercarse al sofá y le pidió que se moviese un poco. Él así lo hizo sin atreverse a decir nada, principalmente porque no se le ocurría el qué, y esperó a que Michelle tomase asiento a su lado.

\- Apóyate- ordenó justo antes de dar un sorbo a su café y posar la taza en la mesa frente a ellos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu cabeza, en mi regazo

Algo confuso, la hizo caso, y tras reacomodarse en su posición tumbada en el sofá apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Michelle. Al instante, ella le acarició la cara, provocando que un escalofrío placentero le recorriese el cuerpo. Pese a que sentía ciertos nervios en la boca del estómago porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar ni cómo se tomaría Michelle lo de sus celos con la gata, al sentir sus caricias se relajó al instante y cerró los ojos acomodándose en las piernas de ella. Los músculos de su cuerpo dejaron de tensarse y, sin percatarse, del fondo de su garganta emitió un ruidillo placentero que empezó a parecerse demasiado a un ronroneo. Cuando creyó que la situación no podría ser aún mejor, los dedos de Michelle se enredaron en su pelo despeinado y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza masajeándole ligeramente. Si seguía así iba a conseguir que se acabase durmiendo encima de ella.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio que sólo se vio interrumpido por la gata jugando y los sorbos esporádicos que Michelle le daba a su café. No estaba seguro de cuanto rato estuvieron así ni de si llegó a dormirse o no, pero si por él fuera se habría quedado toda la tarde acurrucado en su regazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, deteniéndose sólo algún instante para pasear con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos por su cara. Se sentía en el paraíso, recibiendo el cariño de la mujer que amaba, en un lugar que era solo para ellos y sin tener que preocuparse de que nadie les interrumpiese. Cada vez que Michelle le rascaba el cráneo cuidadosamente con sus uñas entre caricia y caricia, sentía toda su piel ponerse de gallina de puro placer, y los ronroneos que salían del fondo de su garganta de forma instintiva le hacían sentirse un poco como su mascota. Puede que Marcos tuviese razón y fuese un poco como la mascota de Michelle, pero si ello implicaba un trato como el que estaba recibiendo, no le importaría serlo.

En un momento que Michelle dejó de acariciarle para terminarse el café y dejar la taza vacía en la mesa, aprovechó para reacomodarse, tumbándose completamente boca arriba y entreabriendo los ojos para mirarla. Incluso viéndola desde abajo le parecía una preciosidad, y alargó la mano hasta acariciarle la cara, ante lo que ella respondió posando su mano sobre la de él rozándole los nudillos con los dedos y sonriéndole. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y se mostraba algo tímida, como si en cierto modo le diese algo de vergüenza ser así de mimosa con. Él, aprovechando que tenía la mano apoyada en su cara, llevó su dedo pulgar a los labios de Michelle, pasándolo por ellos en una caricia. Pese a que seguían algo enrojecidos, no parecía quedar rastro del producto con el que se los había pintado, pero estaban igualmente suaves y se los veía jugosos. Ella se debió tomar su gesto como una señal, pues inesperadamente y mientras se sujetaba el pelo para que no se fuese hacia delante, se inclinó sobre su regazo y por tanto sobre él, posando un breve beso en sus labios que dio paso a que empezase a acariciarle la cabeza de nuevo, logrando que cerrase los ojos amodorrándose en ella. Estaba tan a gusto que ni siquiera le molestó cuando la gata subió al sofá de un salto y caminó sobre él hasta hacerse un ovillo sobre su barriga, donde decidió echarse a dormir. Esos eran precisamente los momentos que más anhelaba cuando estaba solo en su habitación, o cuando compartía el salón con sus amigos sin realmente escucharlos, o cuando estaba en la universidad intentando no bostezar en las clases de primera hora. Deseaba poder estar con ella así, sin más, los dos solos sin interrupciones, dejándose llevar por la rutina y haciéndose mutua compañía intercambiando gestos de cariño. De entre todas las cosas que quería hacer con Michelle, simplemente estar acurrucado con ella era la que más le apetecía.

\- Hoy es el _White day_\- dijo ella tras un rato más en silencio. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido de verdad y se pasó las manos por la cara sin poder reprimir un bostezo antes de abrir los ojos para mirarla.

-Sí-murmuró casi en un ronroneo al sentir cómo enterraba los dedos en su pelo de nuevo. Akari llevó una de sus manos en dirección a su barriga, sobre la cual seguía dormitando la gata, a la cual empezó a acariciar entre las orejas.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti

\- Y yo para ti

\- Akari…- le regañó con más cariño que otra cosa- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?

\- En que no me gastaría mucho en tu regalo- le recordó- Pero en ningún momento dije que no te regalaría nada.

\- Pero aun así….- se quejó, iba a seguir hablando pero él la interrumpió, alzando una mano con el meñique levantado.

\- Hicimos una promesa de meñique, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

\- Espero que sea verdad- comentó no muy convencida- Como te hayas gastado mucho te quedarás sin mi regalo.

\- Me da igual- refunfuñó- Yo te pienso dar el mío de todas formas.

No era cierto, en realidad le hacía una ilusión tremenda recibir un regalo de Michelle y más aún tras haber sido su _Secret Santa _y haber obtenido ya por su parte un regalo impagable. Aunque si era realmente sincero con él mismo le bastaría con que ese regalo fuese un abrazo, un beso o una simple muestra de que lo quería, no necesitaba nada material. Tras darle unos golpecitos en el pecho para que se quitase de encima de ella, Akari lo hizo no sin reticencia y Michelle se levantó despareciendo en dirección a su habitación. Bostezando de nuevo y pasándose la mano por el pelo se terminó de incorporar, despertando en el proceso a la gata, la cual se levantó contrariada y tras estirarse fue a tumbarse a su propia cama, que estaba llena de juguetes que tuvo que apartar antes de acomodarse. Fue hasta su mochila y la abrió para sacar el paquete envuelto en papel brillante que llevaba en ella, atisbando de reojo la caja de condones que hizo que le diese un vuelco el estómago. Dudó si echarse uno al bolsillo o no. Si las cosas se calentaban y acababan….bueno…acababan…. Respiró y dejó escapar el aire, le daba vergüenza hasta simplemente pensarlo. Si volvía a ocurrir algo similar a lo del vestuario no se veía capaz de soportarlo sin desnudarse por completo y penetrarla. Lo ocurrido ese día había hecho que el resto de la noche hasta que volvió a su casa, su miembro palpitase y ardiese en sus pantalones, y cuando por fin consiguió aliviarse en la soledad de su habitación, las imágenes de lo que había vivido esa tarde le dieron uno de los mejores orgasmos que jamás había tenido. No se podía ni imaginar como de placentero sería hacer el amor con ella, pero desde luego se moría de ganas de averiguarlo.

Tras echarse uno de los profilácticos al bolsillo, volvió al sofá intentando que no se le notase mucho en la cara en lo que estaba pensando, pero se temía que iba a ser tremendamente obvio. Dejó el regalo sobre la mesita de café y esperó con la mirada clavada en la entrada del salón a que volviese Michelle, a la cual podía oír trastear en su habitación. Tras unos segundos apareció, llevando tres paquetes de diferente tamaño, y él no tardó en dirigirle una mirada algo indignada ¡eso no era en lo que habían quedado! Además la celebración del _White day_ no se basaba en convertirse en una segunda Navidad, sino en devolver un detalle a alguien que te había regalado chocolate.

\- ¡Micchan!- se cruzó de brazos e intentó fruncir el ceño mostrando el enfado, pero no fue capaz. En realidad le hacía mucha ilusión que ella se hubiese preocupado tanto por tener un detalle para él- Habíamos quedado en que no nos gastaríamos mucho.

\- Y no me he gastado mucho- sentenció, dejando también sus regalos sobre la mesa- Son sólo tonterías. Además quedamos en que no te gastarías mucho tú, de mí no dijimos nada.

\- No es justo, Micchan

\- Deja de lloriquear y abre tus regalos o me los quedo yo

\- No, no, no- se apresuró a decir, abalanzándose sobre los paquetes que había en la mesa.

El más grande era blandito y apenas pesaba nada, y sobre él había otros dos. Uno de ellos mucho más pequeño, de hecho cabía en la palma de su mano. El otro, que parecía venir dentro de una caja, era mucho más pesado que los demás. En cuanto lo cogió, Michelle le advirtió que tuviese cuidado, que era frágil, y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa con cuidado. Ella había agarrado su regalo y lo estaba apretando en sus manos como si intentase averiguar lo que era, y con cierta ilusión y curiosidad reflejada en su mirada le estaba preguntando sin hablar si podía abrirlo ya. La animó a hacerlo, y tras sentarse en el suelo junto a la mesa de café empezó a romper el papel con ganas. Él se acomodó a su lado, con los tres paquetes envueltos en su regazo y sin quitarle ojo de encima. Pese a que su expresión se mantenía relativamente calmada, a Akari le recordó un poco a una niña pequeña abriendo sus regalos de cumpleaños. Esperó para abrir sus cosas a que ella hubiera terminado, observándola con atención. Michelle tiró el papel arrugado hacia un lado y en cuanto vio el regalo frente a ella abrió los ojos de par en par un momento, girándose hacia él con ilusión y extendiendo la prenda de ropa que tenía en las manos. Había llegado a dudar si le gustaría o si siquiera sabría lo que era, pero por su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes supo que había acertado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que quería un _Mewgaroo_?

\- Bueno, no lo sabía, pero lo vi y me recordó a ti- se rascó la mejilla, mirándola- Pensé que te gustaría usarlo con Influenza.

Ella lo miró a él y al regalo que acababa de recibir, y tras lo que parecieron unos segundos de reflexión se echó sobre él y le abrazó para a continuación ir a enseñarle el regalo a la gata. Si era sincero y pese a que él mismo lo había comprado, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un nombre especial hasta que ella lo había mencionado. Para él no era más que una sudadera gis con capucha con orejitas de gato y pompones, que tenía un bolsillo enrome forrado en borreguito con intención de llevar un gato dentro. No tenía idea de si realmente el bolsillo valdría para que un animal pudiese acurrucarse ahí o era más publicidad engañosa que otra cosa, pero a Michelle parecía haberle encantado por lo que para Akari era más que suficiente. Dejó la prenda junto a la gata y esta metió la cabeza en el bolsillo, olisqueando su interior, ante lo cual Michelle se giró hacia él con una expresión de máxima ilusión en la cara. Él sonrió abiertamente de vuelta, le alegraba tanto verla feliz que aunque hubiese querido disimular su sonrisa no habría sido capaz.

\- Voy a abrir los míos- anunció. En realidad se estaba muriendo de impaciencia y aguantarse sin romper el papel se le estaba haciendo difícil así que antes incluso de que Michelle asintiese, empezó a rasgarlo.

\- Espera, espera- le interrumpió ella- Abre primero el pequeño- Akari alzó el paquete que cabía en la palma de su mano y ella asintió- Es un poco raro, pero luego te lo explico- se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y le miró- Sólo no digas nada hasta que hayas abierto todo.

Extrañado, empezó a abrir no sin cierta dificultad el primer paquete, y se quedó totalmente estupefacto al ver que tenía en una mano parte de un cepillo de dientes eléctrico. Alzó la vista hacia ella anonadado, y Michelle le instó a abrir el siguiente, el que era más grande y blandito. En cuanto lo hizo se topó con un pijama, y tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba. Michelle lo miraba expectante así que pese a que seguía confuso por el cepillo la sonrió y le aseguró que el pijama le gustaba mucho. El pantalón era de color granate, y la camiseta, negra, tenía el dibujo de un plato con piezas de sushi con caritas felices en su parte delantera. Ella se excusó con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas diciéndole que como a él le gustaba mucho el sushi esperaba que el pijama también, y le instó a seguir abriendo regalos prácticamente forzándole a que lo cogiese. Era el que más pesaba y con el que le había dicho que tuviese cuidado, así que lo apoyó en sus rodillas para poder desenvolverlo. Una vez se deshizo del papel abrió la caja en sus manos y se asomó dentro, encontrándose con una taza. La sacó y tuvo que aguantar una risilla al verla. Era blanca, y escrita con una caligrafía no muy cuidada, estaba escrito "Akari" en letras grandes y negras. Se emocionó. Era obvio que lo había hecho ella y, aunque fuese algo desastrosa en ese mismo instante pasó a ser su taza favorita con diferencia.

\- La he hecho yo así que no es muy bonita- le dijo al momento- Pero tengo ahí el rotulador por si quieres arreglarla.

\- Así está perfecta- y no lo dijo sólo por consolarla, realmente así lo sentía. Reflejaba el esfuerzo tozudo pero inútil de Michelle por intentar hacer algo artístico, y además por hacer algo por él ¿cómo no le iba a parecer que estaba perfecta?- Ven aquí- le dijo tras apoyar la taza en la mesa y poder dentro el cepillo.

Adelantándose hacia ella con los brazos por delante para envolverla en ellos. No obstante ella, con la cara enrojecida y tras carraspear, le sostuvo la mirada un instante para después apartarla y no acudir a sus brazos. Los bajó algo decepcionado

\- Los regalos son para que los dejes aquí…..

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno he pensado que ya que vas a venir a menudo podrías tener esas cosas aquí, así no tienes que traerlas siempre que te quedes- se colocó las gafas por el puente, devolviéndole la mirada- De ahí el cepillo.

La observó mientras se levantaba sin saber qué decir, con la boca abierta y sintiéndose sin palabras. Le estaba diciendo con esos regalos que quería estar con él más a menudo, que quería que formase parte de su vida, que quería incluirlo en su rutina, y para Akari ese era el mejor regalo que se podía imaginar. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en la caja torácica y las ganas de besarla, abrazarla y tocarla se hicieron tan fuertes que se vio obligado a agarrar con fuerza el pijama que aún tenía en su regazo y respirar con profundidad para calmarse. Se incorporó también con el pijama aún en las manos y con intención de, al menos, poder abrazarla por la espalda. Pero entonces ella se dio la vuelta con una expresión algo tímida y sin dejarle avanzar se plantó frente a él frunciendo algo el ceño con decisión.

\- Tengo otro regalo para ti

\- Micchan no tienes que gastarteeeeeeeeee…

Alargó la vocal disminuyendo la intensidad hasta quedarse sin aire, momento en el cual su garganta, y en realidad su cuerpo entero, se paralizó por completo. El pijama que tenía en las manos se cayó al suelo y no se sentía capaz ni de respirar. No podía apartar sus ojos de Michelle, y ni siquiera cuando empezaron a escocerle por no parpadear los cerró, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de perderse la vista que tenía delante, y no quería dejar de disfrutar de ello ni una milmillonésima de segundo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba salivando de más, como un animal hambriento frente a un bocado apetecible, pero ni siquiera se veía capaz de tragar y en las comisuras de los labios notó la saliva que estaba a punto de resbalarse. No le importó. En ese momento toda su atención estaba depositada en la mujer frente a él. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, concentrada en grabar a fuego la imagen que su retina estaba registrando. Sentía que si Michelle daba un paso más hacia él, o le tocaba, o le hablaba… estallaría. Si en ese momento a ella se le ocurría acariciarle, aunque fuese solamente un brazo, probablemente se desharía en sus manos, o se correría, o ambas cosas, pero estaba claro que tendría un orgasmo o algo similar. De hecho su pene, duro y apretado en el interior de su ropa interior, parecía estar dándole la razón.

Michelle se había deshecho de su suave, inocente y hogareña bata violeta de peluche, para dar lugar a una imagen bastante más sugerente de sí misma y que había conseguido dejarle totalmente petrificado. Llevaba soñando con poder verlo en directo desde diciembre, en esa ajetreada fiesta de navidad en la cual Yaeko la había hecho un regalo que tan sólo las chicas tuvieron el privilegio de verla probarse. Había memorizado hasta el más mínimo detalle de elle conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo que Michelle desenvolvió meses atrás, y la había dibujado en su mente multitud de veces con él puesto. Pero ni uno de esos momentos ni una de esas ensoñaciones, ni su imaginación salvaje había conseguido aproximarse lo más mínimo a lo espectacular que la mujer frente a él lucía. El sujetador, con unos bonitos tirantes festoneados y un pequeño lazo entre los pechos, hacía que estos se mostrasen en todo su esplendor, apretados entre ellos, redondeados. Rogándole que los sacase de allí, que los tocase, que los lamiese, y que mordisquease esos pezones protuberantes y rosados cuyas areolas se asomaban tímidamente a la tela del sostén.

Consiguió desviar momentáneamente la mirada de sus senos, pero solo para recorrerla lentamente con sus ojos a lo largo de las curvas de su cuerpo, perdiéndose momentáneamente en su cintura, rodeada por un liguero cuyas tiras se prolongaban por sus contornadas piernas hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos, en los cuales sujetaban unas medias semitransparentes que abrazaban sus piernas dejando al descubierto una apetecible franja de piel entre su final y el inicio de las bragas. De esas bragas. Esa diminuta prenda también con encaje adornando una tela semitransparente de color rojo, que se ceñía a las caderas y culo de Michelle como un guante; que apretaban ligeramente la carne de su cuerpo dejando de las gomas se marcasen suavemente en su piel; que dejaba insinuar su monte de venus pidiéndole a gritos que lo acariciase abriéndose paso entre sus labios humedecidos. Consiguió con mucho esfuerzo tragar saliva y la recorrió de nuevo de arriba abajo, desde su lujurioso cuerpo hasta su cara, sonrojada, algo tímida, ocultando tras las gafas una mirada ligeramente avergonzada que se cubrió sutilmente con el flequillo. En conjunto, la Michelle frente a él le estaba ofreciendo una de las imágenes más espectacularmente bellas que jamás había tenido el placer de observar, si no la que más.

Ella también se había quedado estática por un momento. Sentía su cara caliente y sabía que estaba roja, aunque ni de lejos tanto como Akari, que parecía haber pasado por todos los tonos de rojo del espectro de luz visible, hasta que su piel entera había adquirido un color que bien podría hacer juego con su conjunto de ropa interior. Se apartó el flequillo de la cara sintiéndose algo avergonzada. Una cosa era quedarse en ropa interior en los vestuarios del gimnasio, o para que él le diese un masaje en el hombro, y otra era mostrarse ante él con lencería lujosa y una clara intención en mente. Un leve nerviosismo le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago, parecía que se había quedado totalmente de piedra ¿y si no le había gustado y no decía nada para no molestarla? O quizás simplemente era aún demasiado pronto para alguien como él, debería haberse dado cuenta de que con Akari debería ir más despacio de lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Era una lástima, realmente quería hacerle sentir placer y ver su carita enrojecer y su cuerpo contraerse al llegar al orgasmo. El verse con el poder de ser capaz de hacerle llegar al clímax, le producía una anticipación y una excitación que no se veía capaz de explicar con palabras. Con algo de preocupación se acercó a él, diciendo su nombre en un susurro, y ni aún con esas pareció reaccionar.

\- Akari, cariño- le llamó otra vez, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Su única reacción fue mirarla con algo de pánico y tensarse- Akari, relájate- le pasó una mano por la cara, agarrándole de la mandíbula con suavidad y ayudándole a cerrar la boca. Se acercó un poco más a él, pero Akari se retiró hacia atrás tragando saliva con dificultad.

\- M-mic-micchan mej-mejor no- empezó a decir con la voz entrecortada y respiró profundamente- No te acerqueeeEEEees mucho

\- ¿Por?- él simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par y emitió un gemido lastimero. Imaginándose por donde iban los tiro miró hacia abajo, descubriendo un más que evidente bulto en la entrepierna del chico. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber a qué se debía.- Akari, no pasa nada- apartó la mirada de él un momento sintiendo algo de vergüenza- Y la verdad es que me halaga que te guste lo que ves

\- ¿Cómo no me va a gustar?- fue ahí cuando pareció reaccionar, pero tras devorarla con los ojos lentamente de nuevo las palabras se le quedaron otra vez atascadas en la garganta- Ay madre…- suspiró. Parecía que se iba a echar a temblar de un momento a otro. Michelle dejó de acariciarle la cara para cogerle de las manos, provocando que el chico diese un respingo.

\- Akaaari- murmuró alargando su nombre hasta que consiguió que la mirase a los ojos- Soy yo, sólo yo. No te pongas nervioso.

\- ¡P-por eso me pongo nervioso!- alzó la voz un momento y volvió a bajarla tras resoplar- Porque eres tú, y estás aquí delante, y eso te queda mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, y no sé si estoy soñando o qué- ella soltó una pequeña risa y le apretó las manos en las suyas. Le enternecía verlo tan nervioso.

\- ¿Mejor de lo que creías? ¿Me has imaginado con ello? – la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par un momento para luego cerrarlos y asentir con la cabeza efusivamente-Vamos a sentarnos un momento al sofá ¿te parece bien?

\- Sí…

Sin soltarle las manos lo guio hasta el sofá caminando un poco por delante de él. Por las exclamaciones diciendo "ay madre" que oyó a su espalda, supo que se había fijado en su culo. Si bien la prenda de abajo no llegaba a ser un tanga, bien era cierto que las bragas no tenían tela suficiente para cubrir sus generosos glúteos dejando gran parte de ellos al descubierto. Y desde luego, el encaje semitransparente no ayudaba a que la visión fuese más recatada. Debía confesar que en el rato que había estado delante del espejo planteándose si sería buena idea ponerse ese conjunto o no, se había girado varias veces sobre sí misma para poder verse el trasero. La mezcla del liguero, que apretaba sus nalgas, y las bragas que insinuaban más de lo que cabría esperar, le hacían un culo espectacular. De hecho si no fuese el suyo probablemente ella también se quedaría mirándolo.

Le hizo sentarse en el sofá, y al igual que lo había hecho hacía un mes cuando el chico se encontraba en una situación similar en su cocina, se sentó en su regazo para poder hablar tranquilamente con él e intentar que se calmase. Entendía que se pusiese nervioso dada su inexperiencia y su carácter, pero no comprendía el miedo paralizante que parecía estar atenazándole. El chico hizo el amago de agarrarla por la cintura y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, pero tras rodear su cuerpo pareció cambiar de opinión y separó los brazos de ella mirándola como pidiéndola permiso. Con una sonrisa le hizo abrazarla y fue ella la que dejó reposar su cabeza en él intentándole hacer ver que se encontraba cómoda en sus brazos. Se movió lo suficiente como para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y al hacerlo lo sintió acurrucarse en ella, enterrando la nariz en su pelo.

\- Akari ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? Pensé que ya teníamos confianza suficiente como para que no te asustases conmigo.

\- No es eso…- musitó con la voz amortiguada- Es que….- resopló y tragó saliva, apretándola contra él- No sé si podré estar a la altura

Con eso lo entendió todo, no necesitó saber nada más. Debía haberse imaginado algo así de él desde el principio, que a además de su inexperiencia, de venir de una cultura mucho menos abierta con la muestras de cariño que la suya, y de su timidez, tenía que añadirle ese complejo de inferioridad al respecto de ella que tenía. Le costaba comprender de dónde venía, cuando para ella precisamente él era una persona maravillosa y todo un ejemplo a seguir. Amable, considerado, desinteresado, con un corazón enorme…ni siquiera estaba segura de si realmente ella merecía a alguien como él.

\- ¿Estar a la altura de qué? Akari, esto no es ninguna competición- se incorporó levemente dejando de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro para poder mirarle- Haremos lo que quieras y al ritmo que tú quieras, no te agobies. Y no te preocupes de estar a ninguna altura. Esto es lo más bonito que me ha pasado, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- le acarició la cara, mirándolo fijamente- Déjame disfrutarte.

Esas palabras debieron funcionar como un disparador para él, pues Michelle pudo ver un destello en sus ojos y antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar Akari le había cerrado la boca con la suya, en un intenso beso que dejó sus labios calientes y palpitantes cuando se separó de ella. Se miraron intensamente un momento, acompañados tan sólo se sus respiraciones agitadas. Las manos de Akari agarraron su cintura con fuerza y una de ellas fue subiendo por su espalda en una caricia lenta y lujuriosa que la hizo estremecerse al sentir el tacto del chico sobre su piel desnuda. Lo vio apretar la mandíbula antes de apoyar la mano en su nuca y acercarla de nuevo a él, mordiendo durante un segundo su labio inferior antes de lanzarse de nuevo a su boca. En esta ocasión, ya más preparada, fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para ella también llevar las manos a su nuca y atraerlo contra sí. La otra mano de Akari bajó por su cadera hasta uno de sus muslos, que empezó a apretar con insistencia provocando que su piel se erizase al sentir la yema de los dedos del chico sobre ella. Se estaba excitando.

Movió sus caderas contra él, recordando su fogoso encuentro en el vestuario y sintiendo como en su interior estaba cada vez más lubricada. Era consciente que de seguir así y en vista de su escueta ropa interior, su exceso de fluidos no tardaría en hacerse patente en sus bragas. Eso debió animar también a Akari, que tras dejar de besarla respiró en su cuello y se removió en el asiento, soltando momentáneamente su nuca para colocarse la entrepierna. Él también movió su pelvis contra ella, su respiración se estaba acelerando y clavó en la carne de su muslo los dedos de la mano con la cual la estaba agarrando, parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no desviarlos hasta la parte interior de su muslo mientras se mordía en labio. Agarró la mano de Akari y se la llevó hacia el interior de su pierna izquierda, dejando que la mantuviese tan cerca de su sexo que estaba segura que él estaba sintiendo el calor de irradiaba de ella. Akari siseó y apretó su piel, alzando la cabeza para mirarla. Juraría que la iba a morder, de hecho llegó a abrir la boca y adelantarse hacia ella pero en el último momento se echó hacia atrás y la cerró de golpe, haciendo chocar sus dientes en un chasquido. Le vio llevarse la mano a la entrepierna de nuevo y no pudo evitar mirarle, su patente erección parecía no caber en sus pantalones y el pobre debía estar pasándolo mal. Michelle se relamió, lo tenía totalmente bajo su control, y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Lo agarró de la barbilla con fuerza, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara y lo besó tras humedecer los labios de ambos con su lengua provocando en él un jadeo que quedó sellado con su boca. Sin llegar a separarse, bajó su mano hasta los pantalones de Akari, apartando la de él con un golpe. El chico emitió un sonido confuso que se perdió en el beso que seguían compartiendo y que se acabó convirtiendo en un gemido de alivio cuando ella le desabotonó y abrió la cremallera de la prenda que estaba siendo como una prisión para él. Quería tocarlo, se moría de ganas de acariciar su pene y poder ver su cara y escuchar sus gemidos cuando lo hiciese, pero se contuvo muy a su pesar y subió su mano por el pecho del chico hasta llegar al cuello abierto de su camiseta e introducir los dedos bajo él, pudiendo así agarrarle del hombro sin tela de por medio. Precisamente porque era ella quien estaba dominando la situación, le correspondía hacerle sentirse cómodo, incluso si eso significaba ir más despacio de lo que su cuerpo desbordante de libido le pedía.

En ese momento se sincronizaron y a la vez que ella empezó echarse hacia atrás con intención de recostarse en el sofá, Akari llevó una mano a su espalda ayudándola a tumbarse. Durante un instante se quedó sobre ella, mirándola con los ojos brillantes de deseo y tragando saliva con dificultad. Resopló recorriéndola con las pupilas un par de veces así que ella aprovechó para hacer lo propio. La camiseta negra que llevaba se pegaba a él marcando su bien formado cuerpo y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia su pantalón que había ido cayendo hasta situarse hacia la mitad de sus caderas y dejaba ver sus bóxer en color gris y su más que evidente excitación. Michelle se quitó las gafas, que él se apresuró para recoger y dejar en la mesa, inclinándose sobre ella. Aprovechó entonces para agarrar el dobladillo de su camiseta y tirar de ella hacia arriba haciéndole dar un respingo y volver a su posición inicial, mirándola desde arriba.

\- Micchan- dijo en un intento de queja que pareció más una súplica que otra cosa.

Michelle, buscando provocarle aún más de lo que la estaba dejó que una expresión pícara se dibujase en su cara y en un gesto perfectamente estudiado se mordió el labio inferior a tiempo que elevó su pelvis, consiguiendo que su cuerpo rozase el miembro de Akari. Por un momento él pareció perder la fuerza en sus brazos, que temblaron obligándole a reacomodarse. Aprovechando que la estaba mirando directamente a la cara ella llevó la mano a su propia boca y atrapó uno de sus dedos entre sus labios, acariciándolos sensualmente.

\- Joder- gruñó él, y tras deshacerse de su camiseta en milésimas de segundo, se abalanzó sobre su boca para besarla.

Mientras devoraban sus labios ella aprovechó para abrir un poco sus piernas, permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas. Sentía las paredes de su vagina palpitar de excitación y su bajo vientre ardía, y notaba su ropa interior empapada con sus propios fluidos. Ansiaba poder tocarse, o mejor aún, que lo hiciese él, pero no estaba segura de que el chico estuviese preparado. Aun así que cuando se colocó entre sus piernas lo rodeó con ellas, dejando que su sexo humedecido se frotase con su pene erecto, consiguiendo con ello arrancarle un gemido que ella tampoco pudo disimular. Enterró las manos en su pelo, agarrándole de la cabeza para poder besarle mejor, ante lo que él bajó la mano por un lateral de su cuerpo hasta uno de sus glúteos, que apretó con ansias mientras utilizaba su otro brazo para mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Se separaron para tomar aire, apoyándose él en su frente, y sus respiraciones jadeantes se mezclaron en el espacio entre sus caras. Ella movió la pelvis contra él de nuevo, asegurando el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de Akari. En cuanto sus genitales se rozaron, él siseó apretando con más fuerza su culo e introduciendo un par de dedos bajo la tela de sus bragas. Pese a que su mano estaba lejos de alcanzar su vulva, Michelle dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa de pura anticipación, y se pegó a él siendo consciente de que estaba humedeciendo la ropa interior del chico.

Se besaron en los labios de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión duró poco y Akari fue recorriendo su mandíbula con besos hasta llegar a su cuello, en el cual clavó los dientes arrancándola un quejido ,placentero. Se agarró a su espalda, no pudiendo evitar clavar las uñas ligeramente en su piel cuando él se recreó en la sensible piel bajo su oreja logrando que su sexo latiese con fuerza y ardiese de deseo por él. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas, y su lengua estaba consiguiendo que se le erizase la piel y que escalofríos de placer recorriesen cada rincón de su cuerpo. Siguió bajando sin separar la boca de su cuerpo y no se detuvo hasta que sus labios rozaron en inicio de sus pechos, momento en el cual se incorporó, soltando también su culo y limpiándose de la boca los restos de saliva, que también habían quedado en su piel, con el dorso de la mano. Ella aprovechó para frotarse con él de nuevo, haciéndole gemir. Su estado de excitación era tal que estaba a punto de deshacerse de la ropa de ambos y montarse en él para que la penetrase, y desde luego ver su miembro erecto pujando por salir de ese bóxer que ella misma había humedecido con sus fluidos, no la estaba ayudando a controlarse. Se miraron fijamente, Akari parecía otro, pese a que aún parecía dudar con algunos movimientos era como si la excitación le hubiese hecho despertar de golpe y que estuviese dejando llevar por sus instintos más primarios. La excitaba la forma en la cual la acariciaba, la agarraba, la forma en la cual respiraba y gruñía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Puede que ese día fuese ella la que tuviese el control, pero esperaba ansiosa que llegase el día en el cual Akari tuviese la confianza necesaria como para tomarlo él.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Akari, aún sobre ella, llevó las manos a sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos con cierta ansia. Tiró de su sujetador un par de veces, como si se lo quisiera arrancar y movió su cadera contra ella mientras agarraba sus tetas. Sonriendo, le sujetó por las muñecas haciendo que la soltase. Él soltó un quejido y movió las caderas contra ella con más insistencia, provocándola estremecerse de placer al sentir cómo rodaba su clítoris con su glande, incluso aunque fuese a través de la tela. No queriéndole hacer esperar más, se incorporó un poco, y en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su sujetador, que dejó caer en el suelo junto al sofá. Y en ese momento Akari se congeló.

Se sentía algo expuesta, con sus generosos pechos al descubierto y sus pezones erectos a vista del chico, que había clavado los ojos en ella y boqueaba totalmente estupefacto. Se sintió enrojecer pero tomó aire para tranquilizarse, no era momento para ponerse nerviosa. Tal y como había hecho en los vestuarios, agarró las manos de Akari y le ayudó a que empezase a tocarla, animándole a pellizcar con cuidado sus pezones. Él la seguía mirando boquiabierto, y le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Contra su sexo palpitante pudo sentir crecer aún más el miembro de Akari, que rozó su clítoris haciéndola soltar una exclamación que contuvo mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. En ese momento Akari se detuvo, y sin soltar sus pechos se inclinó sobre ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

\- Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo- susurró, y la única respuesta que Michelle se vio capaz de darle fue agarrarle de la cara y besarle en la boca

Aun sobre ella, Akari soltó uno de sus pechos, llevándole la mano a la cintura, y mientras con la otra seguía pellizcando unos de sus pezones, tras terminar de besarla volvió a pasear sus labios por su mandíbula y cuello, yendo más allá de sus clavículas y deteniéndose justo entre sus tetas. La expectación la podía y se estremeció contra Akari al sentir su aliento acariciar la piel de su escote. Le oyó sisear, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sintió la lengua húmeda y cálida del chico sobre uno de sus sensibilizados pezones. Gimió. Normalmente algo como eso no la haría reaccionar de esa manera, pero se estaba excitando con él mucho más de lo que esperaba. La anticipación la estaba matando. Su cara ardía, las paredes de su vagina palpitaban cada vez con más fuerza, sus bragas estaban tan empapadas que prácticamente chorreaban y la oleada de placer que le estaba recorriendo la espalda no llegó a terminarse cuando él atacó de nuevo, atrapando el pezón entre sus labios y succionando ligeramente, arrancándole otro gemido que contuvo cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Le faltaba experiencia, y era muy obvio, pero Akari conseguía excitarla de tal forma que hasta con una simple caricia conseguía que su libido se disparase.

\- Akari….- murmuró, enterrando los dedos en su pelo y moviendo de nuevo instintivamente sus caderas contra él, haciendo que un sonido grave saliese desde el fondo de su garganta y se amortiguase al tener la boca ocupada con uno de sus pezones- Vamos a la cama.

Sin decirle nada, él se levantó y la agarró de las manos para ayudarla a incorporarse. Fueron a la habitación a trompicones, olvidándose de la gata que llevaba un rato observándolos con curiosidad desde su cesta y compartiendo por el camino besos y caricias que no les hicieron a los dos irse al suelo de pura casualidad. La confianza que Akari parecía haber ganado se vino un poco abajo en cuanto estuvieron frente a la cama, cogiéndola de la mano al instante y apretándosela. Era obvio en su mirada que no sabía cómo proceder así que le llevó hasta el colchón y le hizo sentarse, quedándose de pie frente a él. Se deshizo del liguero ante la atenta mirada de Akari, que la observaba agarrándose al edredón con las manos y tragando saliva de forma evidente. La miraba con total admiración, así que Michelle aprovechó para lucirse, dándose la vuelta para dejarle admirar su trasero, inclinándose hacia delante para soltar las medias del liguero y deshaciéndose de él dejándolo caer a sus pies. Iba a empezar a quitarse las medias cuando la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada de Akari la detuvieron.

\- Micchan, espera…no te las quites, por favor- dijo lo último con una voz suplicante, recorriéndola el cuerpo con los ojos.

Se acercó a él sintiéndose poderosa, daba igual hacia donde se moviese, la mirada de Akari no se despegaba de ella. Caminó contoneando las caderas y en cuanto estuvo a menos de un paso de distancia de Akari en lugar de tumbarse o sentarse a su lado agarró los pantalones que llevaba desabrochados y se los quitó de un tirón, provocando que exclamase sorprendido y que su cara mostrase hasta algo de miedo. Akari se llevó las manos a la entrepierna para cubrirse, como dándose cuenta de repente de que su erección cubierta tan sólo por la tela elástica de sus bóxer era totalmente visible. Le cogió de las manos, dejando al descubierto su excitación y la prueba de la de ella misma, en forma de mancha humedecida en la tela. Aprovechando que estaba sentado en el borde del colchón, se posicionó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y llevó las manos de él hasta su cintura, haciendo que la agarrase. Le sujetó la cabeza acariciando su cráneo con las yemas de sus dedos y en lugar de besarle se acercó a su oreja y dejó que su aliento le rozase, provocándole un escalofrío que sintió cuando él se estremeció contra ella. Sus sexos se tocaban y se movió sobre él dejando que se frotasen, que sus fluidos siguiesen empapándolo incluso a través de la tela. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja sujetándolo un momento entre sus labios y sintiendo como el agarre del chico en su cintura se hacía más fuerte, y oyó su respiración temblorosa y sus dientes chascar un par de veces antes de que cerrase la mandíbula con fuerza.

\- Akari…- dijo en un susurro, dejando que sus labios rozasen muy levemente la oreja del chico—Tócame.

Y así lo hizo. Deslizó sus manos, ávidas, por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus glúteos, que apretó con fuerza introduciendo los dedos bajo sus bragas. Empezó a mover sus caderas frotándose contra ella, haciendo que la superficie de contacto entre ellos aumentase al pegarla aún más a él agarrándola del culo. Siseó ansioso y ella se abalanzó sobre su cuello, besando y mordisqueando su piel, arrancándole quejidos de placer y escuchando los chasquidos de sus dientes cada vez que daba una dentellada al aire. Akari movió una de sus manos de su culo a uno de sus pechos masajeándolo y jugueteando con su pezón, siendo su respiración cada vez más superficial y jadeante. Michelle sentía su sexo latir, y el pene de Akari, duro y palpitante, parecía moverse por sí mismo al rozarse con ella. Tras unos minutos, él arqueó su espalda soltando un gemido más intenso y sin necesidad de que él se lo dijese lo supo. A Akari no le quedaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo.

Se separó de él apoyando las manos en sus pectorales, y él la miró desesperado, ansioso, perdido. Era obvio que quería más, y desde luego pensaba ser ella quien se lo diese. Le dio un beso en la boca antes de levantarse de encima de él y ante su confusión le pidió que se tumbase en la cama y se pusiese cómodo. Él así lo hizo, y se acomodó boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y una expresión de frustración marcada en el rostro. Si supiese lo que tenía pensado hacerle probablemente borraría esa insatisfacción de golpe. Trepó a la cama y gateó hasta él, que no le quitaba ojo de encima, hasta posicionarse encima suyo y sellarle la boca con un beso que no duró mucho pues, imitándole fue recorriendo su mandíbula y clavícula con sus labios. En su recorrido, sus pechos empujados por la gravedad, rozaban la piel desnuda de Akari, haciendo que sus sensibilizados pezones provocasen que la excitación aumentase en ella hasta el punto de que tuvo que llevarse una mano momentáneamente a su propio sexo y presionar levemente su clítoris para calmarse. No le quedó más remedio que lamerse sus propios dedos para eliminar los restos de sus fluidos, provocando un bufido excitado en Akari, que cruzó la mirada con ella.

Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, dejando un camino de besos por su pecho. Tanteando si estaba preparado o no, pasó la mano en una caricia por encima de su erección, provocándole un gemido agudo que ahogó al cubrirse la boca con la mano. Su cara estaba imposiblemente roja, y alzó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en una mezcla de estupefacción y expectación a tiempos iguales. Lo siguió acariciando, acostumbrándose a su tacto y a él, y dejando que él también se acostumbrase a ella. Se inclinó sobre Akari y continuó depositando besos en su piel hasta que su boca llegó al inicio de su bóxer y se detuvo.

\- Akari ¿quieres seguir?- le preguntó. No quería forzarle a hacer nada, necesitaba asegurarse de que, timidez y vergüenza aparte, él realmente quería eso tanto como ella.

Su respiración se aceleró, y tras unos segundos que parecieron interminables para ella, él le dio una respuesta afirmativa, cubriéndose la cara con el brazo. Sin querer alargarlo más y con todo el cuidado que fue capaz de reunir teniendo en cuenta lo excitada y ansiosa que estaba, agarró la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Akari y se la quitó, lanzándola al suelo a los pies de la cama. Él no se atrevía a mirarla y seguía con la cara cubierta, por lo que aprovechó para deleitarse con su cuerpo. No había nada en él, que no le resultase apetecible. Quería comérselo entero, y tenía bien claro por dónde iba a empezar.

Le acarició lentamente haciéndole dar un respingo y soltar un quejido ahogado. Incluso aunque seguía cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, fue patente que su cara llegó a enrojecer aún más. Pasó sus manos lentamente por el interior de los muslos de Akari y él se estremeció, soltando una respiración contenida. Le iba a hacer sufrir un poco. Dejó que sus dedos rozasen su glande, provocando que su miembro se moviese de forma involuntaria y le besó en la piel sensible alrededor de su pene, dejando que su aliento lo acariciase. Él movió las caderas contra ella y emitió un quejido frustrado, consiguiendo que Michelle sonriese con cierta malicia. Agarró su miembro erecto arrancándole un bufido y que su pelvis se elevase, pero no hizo nada más, haciendo que él se revolviese ansioso aun estando tumbado. De la boca del chico se escaparon un par de bufidos excitados y suplicantes por lo que aprovechó para deslizar la mano sobre su miembro con parsimonia un par de veces, haciendo que soltase un grito ahogado y que contrajese sus piernas alrededor de ella. Se reacomodó, posicionándose en su postura a gatas frente a Akari, entre sus muslos, y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, posando muy brevemente sus labios en la sensible zona en la cual el bajo vientre dejaba de ser tal para convertirse en órgano sexual.

Akari llegó a descubrirse la cara y alzó levemente la cabeza para mirarla. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, su pelo era un completo desastre y su expresión una mezcla entre excitación, ansia, vergüenza y admiración. La miró respirando agitadamente, moviendo las caderas contra ella. Le oyó tragar saliva de forma obvia y sin apartar los ojos de él volvió a besarle en el mismo sitio, de forma extremadamente lenta, dejando que sus labios se mantuviesen sobre su piel unos segundos. "Joder…." le escuchó murmurar con la voz cargada de deseo, y alargó una mano hasta ella como si quisiera tocarla, agarrarla, sobarla, pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último momento y golpeó la superficie del colchón con el puño cerrado resoplando. Michelle se relamió, clavando sus pupilas en él, y sin ningún tipo de preaviso acercó la boca a su glande y le dio un beso húmedo, dejando un rastro de saliva que hizo que una gota de la misma se deslizase por si sensibilizada piel. Él apretó la mandíbula, pero aun así no pudo contener un gemido que lleno la habitación y que dio lugar a que empezase a respirar trabajosamente, moviendo sus piernas y pelvis de forma prácticamente inconsciente.

\- P-p..por favor, Micchan…por favor- balbuceó con la voz entrecortada, haciendo una pausa para tragar y tomar aire- Por favor.

En ese momento decidió que ya le había hecho sufrir lo suficiente, y sintiendo sobre ella su mirada suplicante, empezó a deslizar la mano a buen ritmo sobre su pena aprovechando la lubricación extra que su saliva le había dado. Lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. No sólo el darle placer, sino el ver cómo sus expresiones cambiaban, como su cuerpo se contraía o relajaba dependiendo de si ella aumentaba o relajaba el ritmo. Escuchar los gemidos, gruñidos y bufidos que profería su garganta y que él intentaba ahogar cubriéndose con la mano o mordiendo su puño con escaso éxito. El cómo su respiración que fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un jadeo. La forma en que sus brazos que se alzaban hacia ella como quiero cogerla pero que acababan cayendo como un peso muerto sobre el colchón, el cual arañaba y al que se agarraba cuando no lo golpeaba con su mano cerrada. La excitaba, la enorgullecía y la llenaba de confianza el provocar en Akari todo ese tipo de sensaciones, y sentía como su libido iba en aumento conforme lo veía estremecerse bajo ella e intentar decir su nombre, que se quedaba atascado en su garganta en cada nueva oleada de placer.

No aguantándolo más llevó su mano libre a su propio sexo, y esquivando la tela de sus irrecuperables bragas dejó que sus dedos se abriesen paso entre sus humedecidos y palpitantes labios hasta llegar a su clítoris. Se provocó a sí misma un hormiguero de placer que la llevó a apretar con algo más de fuerza el miembro de Akari en su mano, el cual latía ardiente mientras ella lo masturbaba. Esto lo hizo gritar con más intensidad y arañar el edredón con ansia a tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos y el lenguaje corporal de Akari, siguió deslizando la piel de su pene sobre el mismo, apretándolo ligeramente con un par de dedos al llegar a su sensible glande, y mantuvo el ritmo lo mejor que pudo ocupando una mano con él y otra con ella misma hasta que fue obvio que si quería seguir sin hacerle daño, era necesario que el miembro del chico estuviese más lubricado. Detuvo su mano, momento que el chico aprovechó para recomponerse y recuperar el aliento, cubriendo de nuevo la cara con su brazo en cuando ella se quedó mirándolo.

Separó la mano de su clítoris, limpiándose con la lengua los restos de sus propios fluidos que empapaban sus dedos. Tras recuperar ella misma el aire y relamerse se dispuso a hacer lo que llevaba rondándole la mente desde hacía días. Se inclinó sobre él, sujetó su miembro erecto firmemente y sin querer retrasarlo más besó el glande de Akari. Al principio le dio un par de besos más cortos, más breves, pero cada vez fue dejando que sus labios se posasen en su superficie más tiempo, que la saliva que dejaba en su piel fuese más, y que los espasmos de placer del chico se hicieran más frecuentes. Le arrancó una exclamación algo agónica que calmó mordiéndose un puño cuando dejó que su lengua pasara a la acción dando un lametón a su pene desde la base hasta su punta, en un gesto dolorosamente lento y acompañándose del movimiento del prepucio. Tras ello, dejó que su lengua se pasease en pequeños círculos sobre la piel de su glande, ejerciendo algo de presión con ella en el frenillo, provocando que arquease la espalda y se agarrase al colchón con fuerza cada vez que lo hacía.

Se detuvo clavando sus ojos en él, separándose poco a poco de su sexo y dejando que su saliva empapase su glande dejando que durante unos segundos un hilillo de la misma conectase sus labios con el miembro erecto y palpitante de Akari. Se relamió, mirándole fijamente. Los ojos de Akari brillaban, por su cara parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro y sus labios temblaban en concordancia con sus dientes, que chasquearon un par de veces hasta que apretó la mandíbula tragando saliva sonoramente. Apretó ligeramente su pene con la mano, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante, lo tenía total y absolutamente bajo su control. Sonrió, y sin darle tiempo a recomponerse sujetó su pene firmemente y se lo metió en la boca, apretándolo con suavidad entre sus labios con un movimiento ascendente hasta llegar a su punta, donde se detuvo moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca, recorriendo su glande en una caricia húmeda, que le hizo estremecerse y moverse contra ella, como si ansiase aún más. Se separó de él un instante, tomando aire y manteniendo la excitación del chico masturbándole con la mano, y lamió de nuevo en toda su longitud antes de introducirse el pene en la boca de nuevo.

Siguió recreándose, viéndole gemir y estremecerse por sus acciones. Sintiendo su cuerpo excitado vibrar cada vez que él la miraba totalmente obnubilado, o que se agarraba al edredón mordiéndose los labios y sin poder controlar los espasmos que daba su cuerpo. Se movió rítmicamente, acompañando su boca y lengua con su mano, llevándose los dedos a su propio sexo cuando sentía que no se aguantaba, dejando que sus pechos y sus pezones erectos acariciasen los muslos de Akari cada vez que se inclinaba sobre él.

\- V..v..voy a…¡AHHHH! V..vooy a…..

Su frase se vio interrumpida por su respiración jadeante, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, elevando ligeramente sus caderas contra ella. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo aunque no llegase a terminar la frase. No mucho después, los espasmos de Akari se hicieron obvios y de hecho golpeó el colchón de la cama con su cuerpo, conteniendo la respiración y agarrándose al edredón con tal fuerza que el sonido de sus uñas arañando la tela se dejó oír por toda la habitación. Se descargó en ella, y su semen caliente y salado inundó su boca. Sin pensárselo mucho, se lo tragó y se incorporó limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano, clavando sus pupilas en él. Tras sus espasmos iniciales y su orgasmo el cuerpo de Akari aún se estremecía y había cubierto su cara con las manos. Su respiración era jadeante y su labio inferior temblaba a tiempo que su espalda se arqueó de nuevo. su cuerpo, perlado de sudor, vibraba, y su pecho ascendía y descendía de forma notoria con cada inspiración. Se moría de ganas de tumbarse a su lado, acurrucarse contra él y acariciarle el pelo, pero era consciente de que debía dejarte espacio. Era su primera experiencia sexual y no quería presionarle. Finalmente tras unos segundos en los que él no parecía dispuesto a descubrirse, la miró entre sus dedos y con la cara intensamente roja apartó al cabeza hacia un lateral. Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Akari en ese momento se encontraba a sí mismo como en un túnel. No era capaz de percibir nada a su alrededor y sólo era consciente de su propio cuerpo, del estallido de placer que todavía cosquilleaba en cada rincón de su anatomía. Su mente se había desconectado por completo del resto de su ser y el calambrazo de gusto que había sentido era tan intenso que sin poder controlarlo su boca se estaba curvando en una sonrisa. Conforme poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia de sí mismo se topó con que estaba inmensamente feliz, que no sentía ningún tipo de malestar ni dolor, ni siquiera ese recuerdo punzante en su trapecio que amenazaba con convertirse en una nueva contractura. Conforme fue recuperando el aliento y las energías, fue más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y pudo sentir a Michelle a su lado, observándole. Joder, la amaba con todo su ser. Quería abrazarla, besarla la frente y decirle que acababa hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero pese a su alegría la vergüenza empezó a invadirle al percatarse de que seguía completamente desnudo y expuesto frente a ella. Había tenido un orgasmo, provocado por Michelle…le había dado sexo oral hasta conseguir que se corriese, y además se había descargado en su boca. Eran demasiadas cosas para procesar de golpe y lo estaba sintiendo todo demasiado irreal. Tapándose la cara, de la cual no podía borrar la sonrisa radiante que se marcaba en sus labios, se encogió en sí mismo, cubriéndose. Necesitaba que lo que acababa de pasar se asentase en su cerebro antes de mirarla a la cara de nuevo. La quería tantísimo y en ese momento estaba sintiendo tal oleada de cariño hacia ella que si no fuese por su vergüenza, probablemente la estaría abrazando con fuerza.

La sintió moverse a su lado, echando sobre él parte del edredón en el que estaban tumbados, ayudándole a cubrirse. Pero no se acercó más. Supo que le estaba mirando, y sintiéndose menos expuesto al estar tapado se giró levemente hacia ella. Y la vio. Enrojecida y sudorosa como él, con la respiración agitada, despeinada y apoyada de rodillas en el colchón. Estaba espectacular, desnuda de torso para arriba, con sus bragas semitransparentes empapadas y las medias que llegaban a mitad de su muslo algo descolocadas. Era arrebatadoramente sensual y erótica, era increíblemente bella, y estaba así por él. Por darle placer. Se quedó mirándola en éxtasis, olvidándose por un momento de la vergüenza que sentía un momento antes, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió que se le quedaba la respiración atrapada en la garganta y que sus pulmones se vaciaban de repente.

\- ¿Te molesta si me tumbo a tu lado?

¡Cómo le iba a molestar! Akari le dirigió una mirada estupefacta, no entendiendo a qué podía deberse la pregunta. Y entonces se percató, estaba cubriéndose la cara, dándole la espalda y encogido en sí mismo. Sin percatarse la estaba mandando señales de que no quería que se acercase, pese a que en el fondo estaba deseándolo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y levantó el edredón, animándola a unirse. Ella no tardó en acomodarse a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada junto a la suya, dejando que sus alientos se entremezclasen y sus pupilas se clavasen el uno en el otro. Michelle empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, peinándole con los dedos y dedicándole una sonrisa, y él no se podía sentir más feliz. La mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado estaba acurrucada a su lado, dándole cariño y tras haber compartido con él numerosas muestras de amor durante toda la tarde. Apoyó una mano en la cadera de Michelle, atrayéndola contra sí, y entrelazó las piernas con las de ella, necesitando sentir su tacto y su calor. Se adelantó un poco más para posar un beso en su frente, y eso hizo que ella empezase a plantar cortos besos en su cara hasta darle un breve pico en los labios.

\- Bésame- la pidió, acomodándose en la mano con la que ella seguía acariciando su cabeza.

Michelle lo miró con cierta duda, y llevó una mano a su cara, que acarició con su dedo pulgar. Akari empezó deslizar la mano que antes había apoyado en su cadera por su pierna, acariciándola. Su otra mano la llevó hasta la boca de Michelle, y recorrió sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. La miró completamente obnubilado, aun extasiado por la felicidad fruto tanto del orgasmo como de estar con ella, y se echó hacia delante para poder cumplir con su petición. No obstante ella se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, lo que provocó que Akari soltase un bufido frustrado.

\- Voy a saber a…eso- le explicó al instante- No creo que te sea agradable.

\- Me da igual, quiero besarte- con su dedo pulgar tiró ligeramente del labio inferior de Michelle hacia abajo, dejando que este se humedeciese con su saliva.- Siempre es agradable cuando me besas- entre ellos se formó un cómodo silencio que duró tan sólo unos segundos, hasta que ella lo interrumpió tras coger la mano con la cual estaba acariciando sus labios y besar su palma y sus dedos.

\- Akari, te quiero- le dijo en un susurro, y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

Con mucha más calma que la que habían tenido el resto de la tarde le besó, lentamente, con cuidado, dejando que sus labios se moviesen al mismo compás. Era cierto que en su boca se detectó a sí mismo, pues Michelle no sabía como siempre, y el regusto que dejaba en su lengua era más salado e incluso algo agrio. Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo, y menos aun teniendo en cuenta cuál era la causa. Durante un rato y arropados por las penumbras de la habitación puesto que en el exterior había empezado a anochecer, se mimaron el uno al otro bajo el edredón compartiendo besos, caricias y susurros. Se sentía feliz, y a gusto, y notaba que los párpados se le cerraban y que su cuerpo se adormecía enredado en el de ella, pero por muy tentador que fuese no quería dormirse, no aún. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían de estar juntos, de compartir el mismo espacio lejos de testigos potencialmente dañinos, de poder amarse sin restricciones y dejando que sus sentimientos se expresasen en forma de palabras y gestos. No fue hasta que el estómago de ambos decidió entonar su propia sintonía, que decidieron que tenían demasiada hambre como para seguir tumbados y era momento de preparar la cena. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tras abrazarla contra él con fuerza y besarla una última vez, se obligó a salir del refugio que se habían construido bajo al edredón y sentarse al borde del colchón buscando su ropa interior.

\- Está aquí- Michelle se acercó a él, aun en su estado de semidesnudez y captando su atención al instante. No podía dejar de mirarla ni aunque quisiera. Era bellísima, tenía un cuerpo escultural y derrochaba sensualidad, pero, ante todo, era ella. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba de todo, que fuese ella.

\- Gracias- dijo en cuanto le tendió su bóxer, deteniéndose frente a él- Por todo- ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- No las des, tonto, yo también he disfrutado- Akari aprovechó para rodearla la cintura y abrazarla, apoyando la cabeza en sus pechos aún desnudos.

\- Pero tú no te has….- al intentar decir la palabra se topó con que le daba demasiado reparo decirlo y se detuvo, esperando que ella fuese capaz de entenderlo.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien- le envolvió entre sus brazos, a lo que él se acurrucó más en ella- Ya te pediré ayuda luego si me dan ganas.- en cuanto le dijo eso sintió el calor acudir a sus mejillas, y su miembro, empezó a tomar vida propia de nuevo. Avergonzado, la abrazó con más fuerza, ocultando la cara en su cuerpo- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que me estoy poniendo otra vez- Michelle se rio y sintió su cuerpo vibrar apoyado en ella.

\- Bueno, eso no es nada malo- comentó con decisión- Pero será mejor que vayamos a hacer la cena

Se separaron, y tras ponerse su ropa interior, Akari se dirigió al salón para poder estrenarse el pijama que Michelle le había regalado. Estaba todo un poco hecho un desastre con la mesa llena de cosas, los papeles de los regalos tirados por el suelo, la bata de Michelle en el mismo punto que se la había quitado, los cojines del sofá fuera de su sitio…hasta uno de los envoltorios de colores de los regalos que se habían dado estaba destrozado y cachitos de papel coloreado se repartían por todo el salón. No era muy difícil imaginarse quién era la causante, la cual se había hecho un ovillo sobre la sudadera que le había comprado a Michelle y le miró emitiendo un maullido. La saludó de vuelta, sintiéndose al instante algo ridículo por hacerlo. Era un gato, no lo iba a entender o al menos eso creía, pero no responderla habría sido maleducado…o algo así.

Ayudándose de sus dientes le quitó las etiquetas al pijama y se lo puso. Era cómodo y suave y Michelle había acertado con la talla así que se arrebujó en él con una sonrisa. No podía creerse que algo tan sencillo como un pijama pudiese hacerle tan feliz, pero esa era la realidad. El significado tras ese obsequio era el verdadero regalo para él, y era algo que, en ese momento, no cambiaría por nada. Se dispuso a recoger las cosas, y según estaba en ello, agachado sobre la bata que estaba en el suelo, oyó a Michelle acercarse y antes de que se pudiese dar la vuelta sintió la mano de la mujer dándole un azote en una nalga. Se incorporó de golpe, cubriéndose el trasero con las manos y girándose hacia ella, sonrojado.

\- ¡Oye! Siempre me haces lo mismo- se quejó, aunque realmente no le molestaba.

\- Es que me gusta mucho tu culo- prácticamente ronroneó, acercándose a él y rodeándole con los brazos, bajando las manos hasta sus glúteos y apretándolos- Me dan ganas de morderlo.

\- Oh…eso está…eso está bien.

\- ¿Y tú, tienes ganas de morder el mío?- le tentó, masajeando sus nalgas y poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle al oído. Él la imitó y bajó las manos por su espalda en una caricia, hasta llegar a su redondeando culo y acariciarlo.

\- MUCHAS- admitió con voz ronca, respirando contra su cuello

\- Pues tendrá que esperar, que ahora toca cenar ¿qué te apetece comer?- Akari sonrió para sí. No podía aprovechar la oportunidad que le había brindado con esa pregunta, así que se inclinó sobre ella y acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios, provocando que se estremeciese en sus brazos.

\- A ti…

Ante sus palabras, Michelle reaccionó soltando una respiración entrecortada y moviéndose contra él. Cuando separó la cara de su cuello para mirarla, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillantes. Si le ponía esa carita ¿cómo iba a querer devorarla? La apartó el pelo de la cara con una caricia, daba igual las veces que la mirase o la tocase, sentía que no se cansaría nunca de tenerla entre sus brazos. La dio un beso en la frente justo antes de que la gata, de nuevo ávida de atención, empezase a frotarse con sus piernas emitiendo ruditos entre el ronroneo y el maullido. Ambos soltaron una leve risa y se separaron, momento que Michelle aprovechó para agacharse y acariciar al animal, que se tiró panza arriba a sus pies. Akari se acercó a la mesa de café y se hizo con las gafas de Michelle que se había quitado horas antes, alcanzándoselas agachándose a su lado un momento después. Los mimos de ambos a la gata no duraron mucho y cuando sus estómagos volvieron a rugir ansiosos por algo que comer se dirigieron a la cocina seguidos por el animal, que caminaba tras ellos con la cola en alto y se plantó junto a su comedero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Akari no quitó ojo de Michelle conforme esta rellenaba el comedero de Influenza. Se había cambiado su sexy atuendo en encaje rojo, por un pijama con unos pantalones grises con un estampado de gatos que le quedaban un poco grandes, a conjunto con una camiseta blanca con botones en el cuello y que le quedaba también un poco ancha. Igualmente le parecía que estaba guapísima, de hecho para él lo estaría hasta con un saco de patatas por vestido. Cada uno de sus movimientos le hipnotizaba. El cómo estiró la espalda acompañada de un bostezo, la forma en la cual movió el cuello hacia los lados haciéndolo crujir y hasta la manera en la que se colocó las gafas después de frotarse los párpados. Incluso le resultaba atrayente recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta justo antes de abrir la nevera. De hecho, al ver su nuca despejada, no pudo evitar acercarse a Michelle por detrás y posar sus labios en ella, dejando de su pelo le hiciese cosquillas. La chica se estremeció y pudo oír un suspiro contenido proviniendo de ella. En un gesto que Akari no tenía muy claro si fue involuntario o no, ella echó su culo hacia atrás, rozando su entrepierna, que no tardó en reaccionar. Enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara volvió a las andadas, sólo que esta vez además de besarla clavó ligeramente los dientes en ella. Era demasiado satisfactorio, llevaba meses queriendo besar y mordisquear esa nuca impoluta, y el ver que el hacerlo provocaba esa reacción en ella, le hacía sentirse jodidamente bien.

\- Había pensado en que hagamos para cenar algo al horno - casi ronroneó pegando su cuerpo al de él- ¿Te parece bien?

\- Me parece perfecto, siempre y cuando cocinemos los dos.

Sacaron los ingredientes de la nevera con intención de hacer una cena que no diese mucho trabajo. Ya había anochecido, los dos tenían hambre y siendo totalmente sincero desde que había llegado a su clímax, además de extremadamente feliz, Akari se sentía algo somnoliento. No podía negar que tenía verdaderas ganas de meterse en la cama con ella y dejarse arropar por Morfeo hasta la mañana siguiente, pero eso conllevaría que se tuviese que volver a casa, y no quería. Le gustaba demasiado poder estar a su alrededor, acurrucándose en ella, besándola sin preocuparse de que nadie los viese, pudiendo compartir mucho más que miradas y caricias contenidas. Irónicamente, en ese pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación, baño, cocina y salón, en ese reducido espacio entre cuatro paredes, eran completamente libres. Disfrutaba con esas actividades sencillas, cotidianas. Preparando lo que iban a comer entre los dos, compartiendo encimera, utensilios y especias. Decidiendo cambios de última hora en la receta en base a la improvisación de ambos. Riñendo a la gata al subirse en la encimera para cotillear qué hacían. Puede que después de un tiempo, cuando eso se convirtiese en rutina, lo aborreciese, pero en ese momento lo anhelaba.

Mientras su cena se iba a cocinando y con la gata observándolos desde una silla, la agarró de la cintura y la hizo sentarse en la encimera. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, apoyando las manos en sus muslos y acariciándola. Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, y Michelle no puso ninguna pega, correspondiéndole al instante, poniendo las manos sobre las suyas y entrelazando los dedos con él, mientras sus labios se encontraban. Quería aprovechar para poder darle en ese momento todo el cariño que luego tendría que reprimir el resto de la semana, o semanas, o el mes…o el tiempo que fuese hasta que tuviesen la oportunidad de volver a vesre a solas. Esperaba que no fuese mucho, y consolarse con los momentos y las escapadas que hacían en su día a día cuando no podían aguantarse más. Pero ello entrañaba un riego y ambos eran conscientes de que por mucho que se quisiesen, de hecho, precisamente porque se querían, era más seguro para ellos contenerse que no dejarse llevar a riesgo de ser descubiertos. Se separaron, mirándose, y en otro arranque de mimos Michelle soltó sus manos y le rodeó el cuello, abrazándole y acurrucando su cara contra él.

\- No quiero que sea mañana-murmuró. Akari sonrió, es tampoco quería que fuese mañana, pero esa era la forma de Michelle de decirle que le iba a echar de menos y había conseguido enternecerle.

\- Bueno, de momento sigue siendo hoy- la besó en la cabeza. Le resultaba curioso ser él quien decía esas palabras, normalmente la situación era al revés siendo ella quien intentaba consolarle- ¿Eso que ha pitado era el horno?

\- Si, vamos a cenar.

Michelle se separó de él y tras pasarse las manos por la cara y bajar de la encimera de un salto, se dispuso a sacar su comida del horno. Mientras ella lo preparaba, Akari fue al salón a terminar de recoger el desastre que habían dejado a medias antes y cuando Michelle apareció con platos y vasos, él aún seguía buscando su camiseta. No fue hasta un rato después, acompañados por la gata y tras casi darse por vencidos, que la encontraron bajo el sofá llena de pelos blancos y grises. No se pudo ver su propia cara cuando la encontró, pero por la forma en la cual Michelle ocultó una sonrisa seguida de unas leves carcajadas tras su mano, dedujo que debió ser bastante graciosa. Atacaron la cena con un hambre voraz y cierta ansia, y ni siquiera hablaron entre ellos hasta que empezaron a tener el estómago algo lleno. A ninguno de los dos le molestó el silencio que se había formado mientras comían, había demasiada confianza entre ellos como para que eso les supusiese un problema. Una vez terminaron su cena se acurrucaron en el sofá a simplemente hablar. Ella se recostó primero, dejando que él apoyase la cabeza en su barriga mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Recién comido, recibiendo mimos y sintiendo el calor de Michelle a su lado, era como estar en un paraíso terrenal

\- Akari- dio un respingo al oír su nombre ¿se había quedado dormido?- Te estás durmiendo- sí, se había quedado dormido.

\- Mmmmhhh- intentó hablar, pero estaba demasiado adormilado y sólo fue capaz de mascullar algo sin sentido. Y desde luego si Michelle seguía acariciándole la cabeza sería aún más difícil para él decir algo coherente.

\- Vamos a la cama, anda.

\- Mmmmno

\- ¿No?

\- Mno- la oyó reírse y se acurrucó más en su barriga, agarrándose a ella como si eso fuese a impedir que se fuesen a dormir. Bostezó- Estoy a gusto- atinó a decir, sintiéndose algo más despejado.

\- Y allí también estarás a gusto, más que aquí- cada vez que hablaba o se reía su cuerpo vibraba, y eso sólo le daban más ganas de acurrucarse en ella.

\- Pero entonces será mañana- murmuró, esperando que con eso le entendiese. No se sentía capaz de articular nada más elaborado entre bostezo y bostezo.

\- También podemos ir a la cama y no dormir, entonces no se hará mañana tan pronto

\- Micchan no es que no tenga ganas- porque ganas tenía, y muchas. De hecho tan sólo de pensarlo sentía que su entrepierna empezaba a calentarse- Pero estoy cansado para…

\- No me refería a eso, pervertido- le riñó dándole un leve tirón del pelo- Podría darte un masaje para terminarte de arreglar la espalda.

\- Eso me gusta – bostezó de nuevo- Pero si lo hicieses me dormiría antes. ¡Ah!- se incorporó ligeramente, desvelándose más fruto de su propia energía repentina- Se me había olvidado, traje el libro de cuentos. Te puedo leer la historia que te debo.

\- ¿Te acordaste?

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar?- Akari se incorporó frotándose los ojos y se sentó un momento en el sofá frente a ella, le daba demasiada pereza levantarse pero no le quedaba otra- Lo tengo en la mesilla y lo miro todos los días- se pasó la mano por la nuca, masajeándose el cuello- Además me hace mucha ilusión que te interese algo de mi país- reconoció.

\- Hay algo de tu país que me interesa muchísimo

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tú, idiota.

Ella también se incorporó, y contoneando las caderas desapareció en dirección al baño, seguida por la gata que tras estirarse cuan larga era y bostezar se echó una carrera tras su dueña. Akari fue a buscar su libro y fue hasta la habitación de Michelle, dejándolo sobre la cama. Podía oír el sonido del cepillo eléctrico así que supuso que se estaba lavando los dientes y se quedó esperando a que ella saliera para hacer lo mismo. Miró la cama con cierta duda. Ya hacía un par de veces que había estado con Michelle en una cama, y también eran varias las veces que habían acabado durmiendo el uno con el otro. Pero nunca habían ido a dormir juntos a la cama intencionadamente, y si era honesto consigo mismo no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Tumbarse a su lado sin más? ¿Acurrucarse con ella como lo habían hecho tras su sesión de sexo? ¿Abrazarla desde atrás como tantas veces había visto en películas? ¿Dejarla dormir sobre su pecho? Prácticamente todas las ideas le parecían buenas, pero realmente todo eso era muy nuevo para él y no tenía idea de qué era lo "normal". De hecho hasta dudaba de qué hacer con su vestimenta para dormir. Normalmente se metía en la cama desnudo pero con ella le daba reparo, incluso cuando un rato antes ya le había visto tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Y hasta había estado haciéndole una….Akari agitó la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos, pero una sonrisa lasciva acudió a su cara igualmente. Probablemente podría decir que ese momento había sido uno de los mejores de toda su vida. Sin duda alguna.

Ella salió del baño liberando su pelo recogido de la coleta que se había hecho para cocinar. Sin decir nada empezó a apartar el edredón para poder meterse dentro de la cama, y él se quedó mirándola sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Con la excusa de lavarse él también los dientes fue al baño, donde se encontró a la gata usando su arenero y enterrando algo con mucha insistencia, armando un escándalo considerable. Entre eso y que estuvo un rato observándose en el espejo, anonadado con el hecho de que su cara de felicidad después de su debut sexual siguiese presente pese a lo adormilado que se le veía, se entretuvo lo suficiente como para que al volver a la habitación Michelle ya estuviese metida en la cama. Tenía la espalda apoyada en la almohada y estaba tapada con el edredón. Sobre ella, tenía el libro de cuentos que estaba cotilleando con suma atención, y a los pies de la cama Influenza descansaba hecha un ovillo, parecía que se hubiese cansado de enterrar. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde del colchón, dispuesto a meterse bajo el edredón, pero la mirada interrogante y la voz de Michelle le interrumpieron.

\- ¿Vas a meterte en la cama con pijama?- la mujer serró el libró y se quitó las gafas, que dejó en la mesilla.- Normalmente duermes desnudo ¿no?

\- Ya, sí, bueno…

\- ¿Te da vergüenza? – él admitió encogiéndose de hombros- Pues duerme en ropa interior, como yo.

Michelle levantó el edredón, enseñándole que bajo él, ella solo vestía unas bragas que había cambiado por las de encaje rojo que llevaba antes y la camiseta de su pijama. Le pareció una opción razonable así que tras quedarse tan sólo vistiendo su bóxer, trepó a la cama a su lado, acurrucándose contra ella. Al final se había preocupado para nada, e irse a dormir con Michelle estaba siendo mucho menos problemático de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Si es que tenían razón sus amigos cuando le decían que se preocupaba por tonterías.

En cuanto se acomodó, Michelle se pegó más a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho tras darle el libro de cuentos. Él la rodeó con un brazo, dándola un apretón ante lo que ella respondió acurrucándose en su abrazo. Se pasaría así horas con ella, simplemente el uno junto al otro, sin necesidad de hablar ni de hacer nada más. Sólo disfrutando su compañía. Y deseaba que llegase el día en el cual eso fuese tan cotidiano para ellos que ninguno de ellos dos le diese realmente importancia, puesto que se habría convertido en simple rutina. Pero sabía que no ocurriría. Pese a la felicidad que le embargaba cada vez que estaba con ella, el recuerdo de que se iría dentro de dos meses se empeñaba en acudir a su mente de forma constante. Dos meses eran muy poco tiempo, no les daría tiempo a que su cariño se convirtiese en rutina, y menos aun cuando sus encuentros íntimos eran tan pocos. Michelle apoyó una mano en su pecho, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos y ayudándole a salir de golpe de sus pensamientos negativos para centrarse en lo que tenía delante, el libro de cuentos. Bueno, el libro y una mujer maravillosa que increíblemente para él, le quería.

\- ¿Recuerdas por dónde íbamos?- le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza

\- Mejor la empezamos desde el principio- Michelle bostezó.

\- Si estás cansada podemos leerla mañana al levantarnos.

\- No, no, estoy bien. Empieza- El sueño debía estar empezando a hacer mella también en ella, pero con lo terca que era parecía negarse a aceptarlo.

Sonrió para sí mismo pero no dijo nada al respecto y se dispuso a leer la historia desde su inicio otra vez. En esta ocasión Michelle no hizo tantas preguntas como la primera vez que lo leyeron y de hecho de vez en cuando la descubría con los ojos cerrados. Pero como si tuviese alguna especie de radar en cuanto la mirada volvía a abrirlos de golpe y le cuestionaba sin palabras si quería algo. La somnolencia de la que se había parecido recuperar al levantarse del sofá y lavarse los dientes, estaba volviendo de nuevo con fuerza, y conforme se iba acercando al final de la historia cada vez le costaba más concentrarse para leer y sentía que las letras le bailaban. Se llegó a preguntar si Michelle se habría dormido finalmente, pero cuando dejó de leer un rato más largo de lo que correspondía a la pausa natural del texto, ella de azuzó pidiéndole que continuase.

Una vez la historia terminó los dos bostezaron al unísono y a continuación ella se acurrucó contra él, diciéndole que le había gustado y dándole las gracias. Pero no hablaron mucho más. Se miraron y el sueño era más que evidente en las caras de ambos. Por mucho que se resistiesen a dormir pues al hacerlo el mañana no tardaría en llegar, no les quedaba otro remedio. Había sido un día de muchas emociones, sobre todo para él, y ambos se merecían un descanso. Michelle dejó el libro sobre su mesilla y apagó la lamparita que les daba la luz necesaria para leer. La habitación se quedó en penumbras y aunque sus ojos tardaron en hacerse a la oscuridad, pudo oírla moverse a su lado en la cama, acercándose a él. Tanteó su cuerpo y su cara con la yema de sus dedos, en suaves caricias, y una vez le localizó le agarró de ambos lados de la mandíbula y le besó. Le dio las buenas noches y él respondió diciéndole lo mismo con un hilo de voz. Y no fue necesario para Akari pensar en cómo tendrían que dormir, porque ella se acomodó en su pecho de nuevo abrazándose a él. La devolvió abrazo sin pega ninguna y encontrar una postura cómoda para ambos y que les permitiese acurrucarse el uno en el otro cerró los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

En el duermevela a su mente acudió ese día de la celebración del _Secret Santa_ en casa de Shokichi ¡Quién le iba a decir entonces que él acabaría haciendo uso del regalo que recibió Michelle! Y no precisamente porque él se lo probase por hacer el tonto. También fue ese día el primero que recibió un beso de Michelle. Uno bajo el muérdago y prácticamente bajo coacción por parte de Shokichi, y el otro como reacción al retrato que había pintado de ella. En ese momento algo tan sencillo como un beso en la mejilla le había hecho irremediablemente feliz, y si era sincero, en ese momento seguía haciéndolo. Cada uno de los gestos de cariño que Michelle tenía hacia él lo conseguía. Puede que su vida juntos tuviese fecha de caducidad, que su historia fuese corta y tuviera un final precipitado forzado por las condiciones externas. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y aunque ese momento parecía imposible, era probable que en el futuro volviesen a encontrarse. Y quizás, sólo quizás, y al igual que había ocurrido con el cuento de su libro, ambos estarían dispuestos a re-empezar su historia. Al fin y al cabo las mejores historias, se disfrutan más la segunda vez.

31


	103. Blanco y envuelto

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Si bien la celebración de San Valentín es conocida en todo el mundo, no son tantos los que fuera de Japón conocen el White Day, como es el caso de nuestra querida Amelia.**

**En cambio Keiji, un hombre de tradiciones, quiere cumplir con su parte y agradecerle el chocolate recibido tal y como se merece la mujer que ocupa gran parte de sus pensamientos. Con la fecha fijada para su encuentro, el regalo y el plan, lo único que queda es esperar una agradable velada y que le guste el regalo. ¿Será tan fácil decirlo como hacerlo?**

**En el próximo capítulo, la fiesta será de color verde con toques filosóficos. Y relajada. Muy, muy relajada. Aunque siempre habrá alguien que hará de madre. ¡No os lo perdais!**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 3 de noviembre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Blanco y envuelto  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 13343  
****\- Personajes: Keiji y Amelia.**

* * *

**Blanco y envuelto**

Como cada mañana, como parte de su entrenamiento diario, Keiji había salido a correr y en ese momento no pudo sino resoplar en cuanto cerró la puerta de su casa. Estaba poco o nada satisfecho consigo mismo. Normalmente salir por las mañanas a realizar su rutina diaria le servía para desconectar y, centrándose en realizar su entrenamiento de forma correcta, conseguía evadirse. La forma de pisar, la postura de su cuerpo, sobreponerse al cansancio físico, dejarse llevar por el paisaje habitual... Así era siempre, pero en esa ocasión no había sido capaz. Se notaba distraído y totalmente descentrado hasta el punto de que casi sale a correr con la camiseta puesta de al revés. Ahora de vuelta en el hogar se sentía como si no hubiese estado haciendo nada productivo en toda la mañana.

Se frotó la cara con las manos resoplando con pesadez y se descalzó para entrar en casa. Una ducha. Una ducha le sentaría bien. Se sirvió un vaso de agua en la cocina que bebió casi sin respirar con tanto ansia que se le resbalaron unas gotas por la comisura de la boca. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y suspiró profundamente mirando el calendario que estaba colgado en un ganchito de la pared. 14 de Marzo. Exactamente un mes después de San Valentín, o, dicho de otra forma, el día en que en su país se celebraba el _White Day_. Y pese a estar a miles de kilómetros de su tierra natal, hoy él también iba a celebrarlo. Bueno… no sabía si era una celebración en sí. Amelia le había ofrecido invitarle a cenar hacía tiempo, y mentiría si dijese que no había forzado un poco la oportunidad para quedar justo ese día. Había surgido casi como una broma, pero lo cierto es que tenía ganas de poder pasar tiempo con ella, y más ahora que sabía que Xi no estaría por los alrededores. El día de la mudanza le había dejado las cosas bastante claras respecto a sus intenciones, pero seguía sintiéndose sometido a estricta vigilancia cada vez que la impetuosa mujer estaba cerca, como sucedía en el gimnasio, y no era capaz de hablar con Amelia con naturalidad. Aunque, siendo honestos, tampoco hablaba con naturalidad con ella cuando se encontraban a solas por las mañanas en el parque. Desde que le había dado los bombones había intentado desenmarañar el entresijo de emociones que le provocaba la informática cada vez que se veían. Sentía ataques de euforia cada vez que se acercaba a su encuentro, se quedaba bloqueado viéndola sonreír, buscaba excusas para poder tocarla y notaba un vacío en el pecho cuando se despedían. Amelia se estaba convirtiendo casi en una obsesión. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así con alguien. Era una sensación completamente nueva y desconocida para él, y aun así casi había forzado su cita para cenar.

Había sido unos días antes, en uno de sus encuentros matutinos. Era algo que había estado pensando largo y tendido. Desde que había aceptado los bombones la idea de devolverle el detalle en el _White Day_ había crecido día a día hasta llegar a reunir el valor suficiente y sugerirle cenar juntos. Le había sugerido precisamente ese sábado y ella no había puesto pegas, aunque estaba tan tenso cuando se lo dijo que incluso había olvidado los detalles de cómo había sido, solo recordaba que había dicho sí. De hecho ni siquiera se había sorprendido, o extrañado, o incluso emocionado por el día propuesto. Puede que ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta, o que directamente no conociese la tradición completa. De hecho, lo prefería así. Bastante nervioso estaba ya con el tema de hacerle un regalo como para que además ella se lo estuviese esperando. Fue a su habitación para coger ropa para vestirse al salir de la ducha y lo vio. Encima de la cómoda, al lado de la foto donde aparecían su madre, Shokichi y él. Un paquetito perfectamente envuelto, con un bonito lazo de adorno y papel de color salmón decorado con pequeñas florecitas en blanco. Llevaba ahí desde hacía casi una semana. No lo había vuelto a tocar desde que lo había llevado a casa, casi a escondidas aunque nadie fuese a verlo. El inocente regalo descansaba ante sus ojos ajeno a todos los problemas por los que había pasado para conseguirlo.

El fin de semana anterior, había decidido ir al centro comercial en busca y captura de algo ideal para Amelia. No se le daba bien hacer regalos, y mucho menos a alguien tan especial como ella. Le gustaban las cosas prácticas. Algo que fuese a usar y que le sirviese para recordarle, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser. Su primera parada fue en una tienda de regalos. Si era lo que anunciaba, estaba convencido de que encontraría algo para ella. En cuanto cruzó la puerta toda su confianza se vino abajo. Se encontró un lugar con música de pachangueo a todo volumen, estanterías llenas de colores chillones y brillantes y un montón de cosas que parecían colocadas sin orden ni concierto por todo el lugar. El primer pasillo en el que se metió encontró ceniceros, pipas, figuritas y quemadores de incienso con motivos de hojas de marihuana y demás parafernalia del estilo. Arrugó la nariz considerablemente. Otro lugar en el que miró, tenía un montón de figuras de hadas, que si bien no eran del todo feas, no era el regalo práctico que estaba buscando. La zona gótica, con copas en forma de mano esquelética y jarras decoradas con motivos de calaveras no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en Amelia, pese a la practicidad de dichos objetos. Encontró marcos horteras, regalos subidos de tono para fiestas erótico-festivas por los que decidió ni siquiera pasar la mirada y un montón de cosas más poco o nada bonitas. Incluso la socorrida zona de peluches le pareció infernal. Estaba decidido a salir de aquél sitio horrible cuando le asaltó una dependienta. Iba con pantalón y camiseta negra, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un broche infame y hortera con pequeñas verduras en relieve que llevaba en el pecho. Creía haber visto eso mismo un momento antes en alguna de las cestas de objetos variados. Era aún peor viéndolo puesto.

\- Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle? – Preguntó la dependienta amablemente.

\- Eehh… - En realidad se quería ir, pero tampoco quería parecer desagradable. Igual había pasado algo de largo y había algo decente en esa tienda. – Sí, bueno… estaba buscando un regalo… pero creo que no…

\- ¡Oh! Yo puedo aconsejarle. – Le interrumpió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – ¿Qué tipo de regalo busca? ¿Es para un chico o una chica?

\- Para una chica y no sé qué tipo de regalo estoy busc…

\- Ay, ¡tenemos un montón de cositas para chicas! – Dijo con entusiasmo interrumpiéndole de nuevo. – ¿Es su cumpleaños? Tenemos tarjetas y placas muy bonitas por edades.

\- No, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – No es su cumpleaños, es… - Espera, ¿por qué iba a dar detalles? – Es algo que le debo. – Concluyó dudoso.

\- Ooohhh… Entiendo, entiendo. – Asintió con un tono confidente que Keiji no supo a qué venía. – ¿Y qué cosas le gustan a tu chica?

\- ¿Eh? – Keiji la miró con los ojos desorbitados. – No, no, no. No es "mi chica". – La dependienta estaba empezando a ponerle muy nervioso. No solo no le dejaba hablar sino que además ponía palabras en su boca. – Es una amiga.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya nos entendemos, ¿eh? – La dependienta alzó las cejas sugerentemente dándole con el codo. – Entonces, ¿qué le gusta a tu "amiga"?

\- Pues… - No le había gustado nada cómo había remarcado la última palabra. – Le gustan los perros y los ordenadores…

\- ¡Oh, genial! – La dependienta dio una palmada en el aire. – Tengo algo I-DE-AL. – Silabeó con grandilocuencia levantando las manos y agitándolas con cada sílaba. Por aquí.

Siguió a la mujer arrepintiéndose de no haberla cortado antes. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, nada de lo que había en esa tienda le gustaba, Amelia se merecía mucho más que eso. La dependienta se paró tan de golpe que estuvo a punto de chocarse contra ella. Se giró con una expresión radiante señalando la estantería a su lado, pero Keiji no fue capaz de ver a qué se refería.

\- ¡Aquí está!

De entre la montaña de cosas que tenía ante sus ojos cogió algo que tardó unos segundos en reconocer. Era una especie de figurita rosa chillón llena de purpurina con un perro sentado sobre sus patas traseras con cara de felicidad de cuya cola salía una varilla metálica con una pinza en el extremo. Era horrible. El aspecto rugoso debido a la cantidad de purpurina pegada deformaba las zonas pintadas dando aspecto de manualidad de niño de primaria.

\- Mira, es un perro. – Dijo la dependienta con obviedad. – Puede ponerlo en la mesa de su ordenador y poner fotos aquí, ¿ves? – Accionó la pinza que por la forma forzada en que se abrió y cerró parecía bastante endeble. – Cógelo, cógelo. – Se lo dejó en la mano casi obligándole. – Y mueve la cabecita. – Le dio un toque en la cabeza que se bamboleó arriba y abajo. – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Creo que no… - Se lo llevó a la altura de los ojos. Su educación le impidió poner expresión de desagrado para no ofender, pero no por falta de ganas. – No es lo que buscaba. – Se excusó Keiji dejando la horrenda figura donde estaba.

\- Ah, tranquilo, ¡no pasa nada! Tenemos otras cosas como…

\- No se preocupe. – No le hacía gracia interrumpir a la gente, pero no quería perder más tiempo. – Ya volveré en otra ocasión.

\- Oh. – La mujer se mostró algo desilusionada pero al momento volvió a sonreír. – Aquí estaremos. ¡Hasta pronto!

Keiji huyó de la tienda tan rápido como pudo. A su espalda pudo oír a la dependienta asaltando a un par de chicos que comentaban entre risas algunos de los productos. Se miró la mano con la que había cogido el espanto descubriendo motitas de purpurina y una sensación algo pegajosa en la palma. Se frotó una mano con otra, pero no fue capaz de quitárselo. Lo único que consiguió fue tener las dos manos con la resistente purpurina. Qué desagradable. Era la última vez que iba a probar a encontrar cualquier tipo de regalo en esa tienda, por lo menos.

Un poco más tenso debido al fracaso de su primera opción, decidió vagar por el centro comercial buscando algún tipo de inspiración. Entró en una librería, más por hacer tiempo que buscando algo concreto. Sabía que Amelia solía comprar en la tienda del barrio al que le había acompañado buscando el regalo de Marcos, y tampoco tenía muy claro qué tipo de libros podrían gustarle, o si no tendría ya el que escogiese. Al salir de allí, valoró comprarle pendientes, o algún colgante al dar con una joyería cercana. Observó el escaparate con atención y confusión creciente. No tenía mucha idea sobre ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos si le gustarían a ella. En ese momento deseó haberse fijado más en lo que solía llevar puesto Amelia y poder comprarle algo acorde a su personalidad. Siguió caminando con suspiro. Además una joya le parecía demasiado formal y no sabía cómo podría llegar a interpretarlo. Quizá debería haber pensado algo antes de salir de casa, empezaba a agobiarse. Su ultimísimo recurso sería llamar a Michelle, pero recorrería tienda por tienda de toda la ciudad antes que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de soportar a su amiga insinuándole cosas sobre sus sentimientos por Amelia.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba claro que deambular no le iba a sacar del apuro así como así. Amelia se había esforzado en prepararle los bombones caseros, era algo que había hecho ella para él con sus propias manos, así que él también quería hacerle un regalo personal. Pensó en las cosas que le gustaban a Amelia. Los perros, los ordenadores, el cine, las cosas de la tienda de cómics… ¿debería haber probado allí? La dependienta era amiga suya, podría haberle preguntado, pero volvería a ser recurrir a una tercera persona. Frunció el ceño, ofuscado. ¿Es que tan poco la conocía? ¡Si se veían y hablaban todos los días! Amelia se había apuntado al gimnasio para ponerse en forma, pero no era deportista en sí, de hecho se consideraba una mujer bastante casera. Amable, feliz, algo tímida y despistada. Hizo un rápido repaso de los momentos compartidos con ella. Le gustaba el café, no se emborrachaba y no sabía nadar. Este último pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío al recordar el accidente en la piscina de Joseph. La recordó tiritando y muerta de miedo. También, en un frívolo destello, recordó Nochevieja, bailar con ella y cómo había estado al día siguiente. No le había dado las gracias por aquello lo suficiente. Sonrió para sí con nostalgia. La verdad es que en muy poco tiempo eran muchas las cosas que habían vivido juntos. Razón de más para hacerle un regalo digno. Se miró las manos de nuevo y soltó una carcajada nasal. Un poco de purpurina y un par de fracasos no iba a evitar cumplir su objetivo. Simplemente tenía que pensar algo que encajase con Amelia.

Justo en ese instante, en un momento de brillante lucidez, la solución apareció nítida ante sus ojos: unos guantes. Cuando pensaba en Amelia dos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, su rostro sonriente de ojos azules y sus manos frías. Era algo que había comprobado numerosas veces, puede que también se debiese a las ganas de tocarla que tenía en ocasiones, pero prefirió no distraerse con eso. Aunque a las alturas de año en las que estaban el tiempo empezaba a ser más primaveral que invernal, todavía recordaba verla llevar guantes por las mañanas. Mucho más animado, ahora que había dado con un posible regalo tanto práctico como personal, recorrió los diferentes escaparates hasta dar con una luminosa tienda de complementos que destilaba elegancia. En una esquina encontró guantes de mujer de todo tipo. Mitones encaje, guantes con puntilla en el puño, guanteletes largos de fiesta, y otros de piel suaves al tacto que tenían aspecto de ser bastante caros. Se rascó la nuca algo preocupado. No era una persona especialmente adinerada, pero dado su carácter poco derrochador, no le importaba el precio, y más si era un regalo para alguien que apreciaba. El problema era que, pese a que quería algo de buena calidad, no quería que Amelia se sintiese en deuda con él si le compraba algo que pareciese muy caro, y lo que tenía ahí delante destilaba poderío. Viendo su estado de ofuscación, una dependienta trajeada se acercó a él.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?

\- Ah. – Se volvió aliviado. – Pues… sí, por favor. – La mujer sonrió posicionándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué estaba buscando?

\- Quería unos guantes de mujer… finos. – Dijo dubitativo. – Que fueran un poco elegantes, pero lo que veo aquí es… demasiado… – Señaló a los diversos guantes de encaje. – Eehh…

\- ¿Demasiado festivo? – Sugirió la mujer disimulando una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Eso. – Keiji exhaló agradecido. – Buscaba algo más normal.

\- Entiendo. Sígame. – Le guio a una sección cercana, donde había otros modelos dispuestos en un expositor vertical. – Puede que estos se ajuste más a lo que busca. ¿Alguna preferencia? ¿De piel? ¿De punto? ¿De ante? ¿Terciopelo? ¿seda? ¿Capacitativos para _smartphones_? – Ofreció la dependienta. – También tenemos manoplas, mitones y ambos combinados si lo prefiere, además de calientamanos de pelo muy bonitos.

\- P-pues… quería… - Carraspeó intentando descifrar y recordar todo lo que le había dicho la mujer de corrido. – Algo discreto. Emm… - Miró la estantería. – C-como esos de ahí. – Señaló lo que le parecieron los guantes más normales que tenía ante sí.

\- Ah, ese es bonito. – La dependienta los desenganchó de su sitio un guante de lana para dejárselo ver de cerca. – Estos son bastante calentitos, aunque no son capacitativos. – La cara de Keiji fue lo suficientemente explícita como para que la mujer se apresurase a continuar su descripción. – Para poder usar el móvil le recomiendo alguno de estos.

La mujer escogió unos cuantos y los fue colocando en una pequeña repisa en la base del expositor para tal efecto mientras enumeraba las cualidades de cada uno de los guantes que iba colocando. Keiji empezaba a sentir cierto mareo ante la cantidad ingente de información y la variedad que tenía a su disposición. Guantes de todos los colores, con ajuste en la muñeca, más largos, más cortos, con cositas en los dedos para poder manejar el móvil, sin ella… ¿Qué le gustaría más a Amelia? Lo de que pudiese manejar el teléfono le gustaba, pero ante todo quería que fuesen guantes bonitos. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente rascándose la barbilla mientras paseaba la vista por las prendas.

\- Si no le gustan los que hay, tenemos otros colores de algunos modelos. – Abrió un cajón debajo del mostrador mostrando montones de guantes de los modelos del expositor perfectamente colocados y ordenados. – Y de algunos también hay tallas.

\- La verdad es que me cuesta un poco decidirme. – Admitió con una carcajada suave rascándose la nuca.

\- Puedo ayudarle, para eso estoy aquí. – La sonrisa de la mujer le ayudó a relajarse un poco.

\- Son para una chica que siempre tiene las manos frías. – Sonrió sin pretenderlo recordando a Amelia. – Le gustan los ordenadores, así que lo de los móviles puede estar bien…

\- Bien. Pues estos los retiramos. – Retiró algunos de los guantes que no cumplían con las especificaciones de Keiji, pero seguía teniendo mucho donde escoger. – ¿Qué estilo tiene de vestir?

\- ¿Amelia…? – Murmuró para sí rascándose un hombro mientras pensaba. – Pues… no sé, bastante normal. – Resopló con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Lo siento, no estoy siendo de ayuda.

\- No se preocupe. Son para regalar, ¿verdad? – Keiji asintió algo cohibido y el rostro de la dependienta pareció animarse. – Si busca unos guantes bonitos para poder llevar a diario esta puede ser una buena opción. – Separó tres pares del resto. – Estos grises tiene un corte más sencillo y son más clásicos, aunque por un poco más de precio este. – Escogió uno rosa claro. – Es mucho más cálido, más suave al tacto y se adapta mucho mejor a la mano. Es el mismo modelo que este. – Señaló el tercer seleccionado, de color negro. – Solo cambia el diseño.

Keiji estudió con cuidado las opciones. Todos parecían de gran calidad. El primero que le había sacado tenía una lana más basta que daba el aspecto de peludito. Era un poco más grueso de lo que esperaba y no le convenció. Entre los otros, cogió el rosa claro con algo de reparo. La calidad de la tela y el ergonómico diseño era innegable. La zona de los dedos y la base del pulgar presentaban zonas granuladas, seguramente para facilitar el agarre. El dorso del guante tenía un estampado de pequeños tréboles de tres hojas y un pequeño volante en el puño, desde donde ascendía una hilera de hojas hasta la base del meñique. La diferencia con el otro modelo era que faltaban las hojas y en lugar de un volante había una puntilla.

\- ¿Tiene este en otro color? – Preguntó señalando el guante negro. – Es que tan oscuros…

\- Sí, claro. – La dependienta echó un vistazo al mostrador de donde había salido. – ¿Qué talla de guante usa, más o menos?

\- P-pues… eemm… - Extendió la mano frente a él con la palma hacia arriba haciendo memoria de las veces que la había cogido de las manos. Hizo una marca con los dedos de la mano contraria desde la base hasta por debajo de las falanges. – Así más o menos… creo.

\- De acuerdo. – La mujer soltó una risita. Miró la talla del guante que había escogido Keiji y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando guantes beige, azul pálido y rojo pardusco.

\- Este me gusta. – Dijo de repente cogiendo el azul. Lo puso sobre su mano comparando el tamaño. – Creo que es esta talla. Es muy de su estilo. – Sonrió feliz. – Y parecen cómodos. – Reflexionó un segundo estudiándolos con detalle. – Me los llevo.

\- Genial. Seguro que a tu chica le encantan.

\- ¿Eh? – Keiji enrojeció. – N-n-no… no es… no es mi chica. – Apartó el rostro ardiendo frotándose la mejilla con la mano. – E-es… somos… - Amigos. ¿Por qué no le salía amigos? Le sonaba tan pobre esa palabra en esos instantes. – No estamos saliendo, n-ni nada así.

\- Bueno, pero seguro que es alguien especial, ¿verdad? – Replicó con ilusión algo de picardía.

\- Sí… - En sus labios bailaba una sonrisa. – Algo así. Esto es… un regalo de agradecimiento que tendría que haberle dado hace tiempo. – Murmuró cohibido.

\- ¡Qué bonito! Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión.

La dependienta se giró con alegría, como si pensase que Keiji podría cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro. El boxeador la siguió sin tener ni idea de las fantasías mentales que podría estar montándose la mujer en la cabeza con los guantes en la mano. Los metió en una bonita caja y lo envolvió con soltura para regalo. En lugar de la etiqueta "Feliz cumpleaños", a petición de Keiji colocó un sencillo "Espero que te guste" que hizo que le brillasen los ojos. Tras pagar con tarjeta, le hizo un ticket regalo y le informó de que si la talla, el color o cualquier otra cosa no era de su agrado podría cambiarlo sin ningún problema. Metió el regalo en una bolsa, y cuando Keiji fue a cogerlo se inclinó sobre el mostrador en tono confidente.

\- Seguro que con esto la conquistas. – Le sonrió con gesto cómplice. – ¡Gracias por su vista! Vuelva pronto.

Keiji la miró con espanto, aprovechando su despedida para poner los pies en polvorosa lo más rápido que pudo. Las palabras y la actitud de la dependienta le habían recordado horriblemente a Shokichi. Que su amigo le tomase el pelo con Amelia era una cosa, pero que alguien desconocido se tomase las mismas libertades… ¿no era un poco excesivo? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Amelia que todos parecían saber algo menos él? Después de aquello volvió a casa directamente por el camino más corto que se le ocurrió, a paso ligero, y cuando llegó dejó el paquete donde ahora se encontraba, esperando que llegase el momento de tener que pensar de nuevo en él, en Amelia, y en todo lo que le se le estaba viniendo encima sin siquiera planearlo.

Resopló nervioso apartando la vista del regalo y volvió su atención al marco de fotos a su lado como esperando que ahí estuviese la solución a sus problemas. Se preguntó qué le diría su madre si le dijese que había quedado para cenar con una chica a solas. Seguramente se alegraría. Siempre le estuvo insistiendo con que hiciese amigos y se echase una novia. Dio un pequeño respingo al notar un latigazo mental. Amelia no era su novia. Amelia era alguien especial, una mujer preciosa a la que tenía ganas de cuidar, a la que echaba de menos más a menudo que a otras compañías y que su felicidad le hacía sonreír. Sus pensamientos volvían a ella más a menudo de lo que quería admitir incluso a sí mismo. No solo trastocaba su mente, su cuerpo también reaccionaba de formas extrañas al estar con ella, le aceleraba el pulso, le secaba la boca, se volvía más torpe. ¿Era eso el amor que tantas veces había visto proclamar en las películas? ¿Y si solo pensaba así porque sus amigos le hacían pensar así con sus insinuaciones? Y si era amor de verdad, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo se curaba? ¿Acaso iba a quedarse inhabilitado cada vez que estuviese cerca de Amelia? Recordó el beso que le había dado hacía justo un mes y aún le hacía estremecer. Sonrió cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Cuando más pensaba en aquél momento más le gustaba. No habían vuelto a hablar de ello, simplemente seguían como cada día, pero una parte de él anhelaba repetir la experiencia. Se sorprendía así mismo mirándole los labios a Amelia, o preguntándose qué pasaría si esta vez fuese él el que le diese el beso. A veces se sentía tan feliz simplemente viéndola que querría estrecharla entre sus brazos sin mediar más palabra, solo por el hecho de tenerla a su lado. Al momento, en cuanto la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, siempre había algo que le echaba hacia atrás: ojos indiscretos, Sauron con ganas de jugar, un lugar inadecuado o su propia vergüenza. Buscando algo de paz consigo mismo y sus nervios, tras dejar preparado todo para ducharse, se arrodilló ante el altar de su madre y encendió una varilla de incienso. En ocasiones como esa anhelaba más que nunca sus consejos y su sabía guía en el camino de la vida. Se incorporó un poco más relajado. Quién sabe. Puede que desde algún lugar su madre estuviese velando por él para que su cita de esa tarde fuese perfecta. Por lo pronto, era hora de la ducha.

A unas calles de allí, Amelia estaba en el baño canturreando la música que llegaba desde el salón mientras le daba un baño a Sauron después de su paseo matutino. Era un día especial, y todo tenía que estar perfecto, su perro incluido. Por su parte, ella estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Felicísima. Sentía una felicidad tan enorme que solo era equiparable a los nervios que se habían acumulado en su estómago día a día desde la semana pasada cuando Keiji le pidió cenar juntos. A ratos aún le costaba creérselo y se preguntaba si no sería un desvarío de su loca imaginación. Keiji cenando en su casa. Los dos. A solas. Y tras una semana de espera había llegado al fin el día.

Frotó el abundante pelaje de Sauron con el jabón recreando de nuevo su encuentro hacía una semana. Había sido justo el sábado, lo cual de por sí ya era llamativo. Aunque solían encontrarse a diario, ya que ella paseaba a su perro antes de ir a trabajar, los fines de semana eran una excepción. Solía aprovechar los días de descanso para dormir hasta un poco más tarde de lo habitual, con lo cual el paseo también se retrasaba. Alguna rara ocasión solían encontrarse si ella salía antes de casa, lo cual no solía suceder, y aquél día no había madrugado especialmente. Pero aun así le encontró. Le alegró. ¡Cómo no iba a alegrarle! El corazón le martilleaba a un alegre e insistente ritmo cada vez que le veía. No solo le había encontrado, sino que al momento fue a su encuentro. Últimamente la relación con él era, cuanto menos, peculiar. Se sentía como una adolescente hablando en el patio del recreo cada vez que se encontraba con él. Además Keiji tampoco se portaba como siempre. Le notaba más cercano, mucho más que antes y ese día cuando se acercó a ella algo un súbito pálpito le dijo que algo iba a pasar.

\- Buenos días Amelia. – Saludó amable mientras le rascaba la cabeza a Sauron.

\- Buenos días, Keiji. – Le sonrió feliz. – Qué raro verte tan tarde por aquí.

\- Ah… sí… - Murmuró rascándose un hombro y apartando la vista. – Es… mmm… bueno… tenía cosas que hacer. Y t-tú ¿qué tal todo?

\- Bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Un día relajado. Sí, sí, ahora te hago caso. – Suspiró rascándole la cabeza a su perro que le daba golpecitos en la pierna con la cabeza. – ¡Mira! ¡La pelota! – Agitó el juguete ante él consiguiendo que el animal se pusiese en guardia. – ¡Corre! – La lanzó lo más lejos que pudo volviéndose hacia Keiji, que sonreía divertido con la escena. – ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Bien. Ahora iré a casa ya… - Carraspeó. – He alquilado un par de películas. ¿Tú tienes planes para el fin de semana?

\- Sí. Quedaré con Xi y Megan para dar un paseo o lo que se nos ocurra. – Los ojos le brillaron ilusionados. – No sé qué haremos, pero iremos improvisando. – Le miró viendo su rostro consternado. – ¿Keiji? ¿Estás bien?

\- S-sí, sí, perfectamente.

\- ¿De verdad…? Te noto raro.

\- No, no, no es nada, de verdad. – Amelia torció el gesto sin acabar de creérselo. - E-es solo que… que… mmm… M-me… me estaba preguntando… - Tardamudeaba y tenía las mejillas encendidas. – ¿T-tienes planes para el próximo sábado? ¿Estás libre?

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! – Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. - ¡No! Digo sí… digo… n-no. Quiero decir no tengo planes, así que sí estoy libre, jajaja. – Soltó una risa algo histérica mientras se anticipaba a la situación. – ¿P-por qué preguntas? – La única razón que se le ocurría por la que alguien pregunta con tanta antelación planes y de una forma tan agitada es porque…

\- Ha-habíamos hablado hace tiempo de volver a quedar, o cenar y… bueno… he pensado que qu-quizá el sábado era buen día para… para cenar… bueno, s-si quieres claro si no, no. – Apartó la cara avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

\- ¡SÍ! – Chilló presa de la emoción. Se llevó la mano a la boca y bajó un el tono antes de seguir. – Sí, sí, me parece bien. – Tenía una enorme e incontrolable sonrisa. Se notaba temblar toda ella. – T-te debo una cena. Podemos… - Le miró de refilón mordiéndose el labio. Cogió aire. – Podemos cenar en m-mi casa. – Le ardía la cara. – Te invito… Si te apetece.

\- Vale. – Keiji exhaló, liberando el aire atrapado en sus pulmones. – Me encantaría.

\- ¡Genial! – Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, ambos mirando al suelo, ella bailoteando en el sitio, él con las manos entrelazadas jugueteando con los dedos y Sauron tumbado a su lado jugueteando con la pelota. – Entonces… ya hablaremos de a qué hora quedamos… y eso… ¿sí?

\- Ah, sí, sí, claro. – Keiji pareció despertar de repente. – La hora, sí. Cuando quieras tú estará bien. Yo voy a casa ya. – Se agachó para rascarle la cabeza a Sauron. – Nos vemos, grandullón. Bueno Amelia… - Se incorporó algo reticente a irse. – N-nos vemos. Pásalo bien con tus amigas.

\- Sí… tú también. Quiero decir, que tengas buen día. Nos vemos.

Keiji sonrió una última vez antes de alejarse corriendo, dejándola caminando en una nube. Casi al momento sacó su teléfono móvil. Se moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien. Keiji le había pedido cenar. Esta vez sí que no podía negar que era una cita, y de hecho no quería negarlo. Se quedó un instante mirando el teléfono. Quería compartir su alegría con alguien pero… ¿con quién? Xi era capaz de presentarse ese mismo día trepando hasta la ventana si hacía falta, Michelle y compañía le tomaban el pelo a menudo con Keiji y le daba vergüenza contar algo así. Pensó en Megan y sus amigas habituales pero… ¿y si al final salía mal todo? Además seguro que también se la acababan liando. Guardó el teléfono y en su lugar le dio un abrazo a Sauron que se lo tomó como una invitación a jugar. De momento guardaría la noticia para el resto del mundo, aunque eso no le impidió volver a su casa dando saltitos de felicidad.

A lo largo de esa semana había hecho un estudio de las posibles comidas que podía preparar para el señalado día, e incluso había buscado ideas por internet. Aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, las delatoras palabras "cena romántica" figuraron en el historial y caché de su buscador para tal fin hasta ese día. Vivía sola, no tenía por qué guardar ningún secreto de nadie y menos de su ordenador privado, pero incluso a ella misma le daba algo de vergüenza verlo. ¡No era culpa suya! Simplemente era la manera más rápida de buscar una cena resultona para dos personas. Pronto descubrió con cierta perplejidad que la gente era mucho más mañosa de lo que había sospechado en un primer instante y su fase de búsqueda culinaria se complicó algo más de lo esperado. No es que ella fuese torpe cocinando, ni tampoco era excesivamente hábil, pero tampoco tenía un soplete como había visto en algunas recetas, ni tampoco idea de dónde encontrar algunos de los ingredientes en las recetas más exóticas. Al final se había decidido por preparar bocado de la reina acompañado de patatas y una salsa dulce de vino. Nunca había hecho la receta antes, pero tras investigar un poco había leído que el bocado de la reina era una carne tan tierna y tan fácil de preparar que ni ella podría liarla.

Estaba aclarando el jabón del abundante pelo de Sauron cuando su móvil sonó, reconociendo al momento de quién era el mensaje. Había configurado un tono especial para las llamadas y los mensajes de Keiji. Era raro que le escribiese dado lo poco amigo que era de la tecnología, así que aunque no le quedaba mucho para terminar, se secó las manos en una toalla para al menos leer lo que había recibido con el pulso tembloroso por la emoción. Sonrió al ver que le saludaba con un buenos días, le preguntaba qué tal estaba y preguntaba confirmación para la hora de la cena. En cuanto se dispuso a contestarle, su perro, pensando que la hora del baño estaba finiquitada, se sacudió vigorosamente intentando quitarse el agua del cuerpo, consiguiendo dejar a Amelia, el baño y el espejo del baño completamente mojados.

\- ¡Sauron! – Riñó al perro que intentó salirse de la bañera. – ¡No, no, no! ¡Todavía no!

Si le parecía que no había quedado suficientemente mojada con la salpicadura previa, acabó de empaparse cuando prácticamente tuvo que lanzarse al cuello de su perro para impedir que se saliese. Por cosas como esa usaba ropa que no le importaba manchar pero según había dejado todo tendría que limpiar el baño de arriba abajo otra vez. Con un quejido lastimero Sauron volvió a quedarse quieto con cara de pena mientras Amelia, con la cebolla de la ducha en una mano y frotando con la otra, acababa con los últimos restos del champú. Cuando por fin acabó, al fin le dejó salir a la toalla de baño sobre la que estaba de rodillas y le echó una enorme y mullida toalla para secarle antes de que volviese a sacudirse. Mientras frotaba con una mano a su perro, que intentaba quitársela la toalla de encima, torpemente con la otra fue contestando a Keiji, aprovechando para preguntarle qué tal estaba él. Dejó el móvil a un lado y aprovechó el pelaje húmedo de Sauron para hacerle un cepillado en profundidad. Con el cambio de tiempo y pese a lo a menudo que le cepillaba, empezaba a encontrarse mechones enteros por el suelo de la casa. Aunque podía parecer una tarea pesada, le resultaba muy relajante hundir las manos en su pelaje al tiempo que deshacía los posibles nudos que encontraba. Mientras tanto fue repasando el plan que tenía para ese día. Limpiaría toda la casa y haría algo de comer que no le diese mucho trabajo. Luego sacaría a Sauron, volvería, haría una buena parte de la cena, se vestiría, llegaría Keiji, remataría la cena y cenarían. La noche anterior había escogido lo que se iba a poner y hasta había preparado música por si le apetecía al boxeador. Conocedora de que no era amigo de los dulces, el día anterior también había preparado mousse de limón, con la intención de que si no le gustaba, tampoco se echaría a perder.

¡Eran tantas cosas para un día solo! Al menos eso le parecía cuando lo pensaba, pero a su vez sentía una energía imparable como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No quería adelantar acontecimientos, ni sabía que iba a pasar esa tarde con Keiji, pero mientras bailoteaba y cantaba por casa en un arranque de euforia no podía evitar fantasear despierta con las cosas que podían suceder. Al fin y al cabo había sido ÉL el que le había pedido cenar juntos, ¿no? ¿Acaso no era normal esperar cosas buenas? Al menos le interesaba de alguna forma, no había sido un producto de su imaginación, y eso ya era un subidón. Se sentía tan hiperactiva que incluso su perro, que en ese momento se revolcaba en el sofá, paró para mirarla agitar los brazos al ritmo de una canción en alemán que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, pero daba igual. Todo daba igual. Esa tarde le tocaba disfrutar.

Recoger y limpiar el desastre del baño junto con el resto de la casa le llevó más tiempo del que había previsto. Probablemente porque aunque su casa no era especialmente grande, no dejaba de dar paseos de un lado a otro porque se olvidaba de lo que estaba haciendo a medio camino, o porque le parecía oír el móvil, o porque iba a cambiar la canción… El caso es que cuando al fin terminó y se puso a comer era considerablemente más tarde de lo que había planificado. La feliz excitación que tenía hasta entonces empezó a transformarse en un inquieto nerviosismo al verse a pocas horas de estar con Keiji y con cosas aún por hacer.

Pese a que recogió todo lo más rápido que pudo, cuando salió de casa con Sauron para su paseo era tarde. No excesivamente tarde, pero sí lo suficiente como para que empezase a preguntarse qué había estado haciendo toda la mañana perdiendo el tiempo. Caminó más rápido de lo acostumbrado en ella casi sin darse cuenta. Notaba en esos momentos cómo sus horas de gimnasio estaban dando sus frutos. Se cansaba menos y se sentía más fuerte, cosa que en ese momento le convenía para evitar que su perro se revolcase en la hierba intentando, muy probablemente, quitarse el persistente olor del champú canino.

Después de correr y jugar un rato con su perro, se estaba planteando volver a casa ya cuando sonó su teléfono. Lo sacó extrañada y el nombre que figuraba en la pantalla la dejó congelada en el sitio: era Xi. Cogió aire profundamente con el dispositivo en su mano, y con más miedo que vergüenza se lo llevó a la oreja, con algo de temor.

\- ¿S-sí?

\- ¡AME! – La informática tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oído ante el ímpetu del saludo. – ¿Dónde estás? Estoy llamando a tu casa y no me abres.

\- E-es que no estoy en casa. – Respondió con algo de temor. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué demonios quería justo hoy? Tenía que librarse de ella como fuese. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- Ah, nada, que como dijiste que no salías hoy, venía a harte una visita, tomar un café… o Sacarte de casa, que te vas a volver una carca. ¿Dónde demonios estás? – Preguntó algo ofendida. – ¿Has salido sin mí?

\- Estoy paseando a Sauron pero…

\- ¡Oh! – Xi pareció animarse de golpe. – ¡Pues voy para allá!

\- ¡Xi, espera! – Amelia giró sobre sus talones adentrándose en el parque, como si en cualquier momento fuese a ver aparecer a su amiga. – Mejor otro día. – Le dijo intentando sonar seria.

\- ¿Por? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te molesto? – Casi podía ver su expresión de cachorro abandonado.

\- No, no es eso. – Suspiró intentando buscar algo que sonase creíble. – He… tenido problemas con el ordenador y no estoy de humor. Además le dije a mi madre que me pasaría por su casa. – Estaba casi asustada de lo seria que estaba sonando. – Prefiero quedar en otro rato.

\- Ah… - Xi no se preocupó en disimular su decepción. – Ya, bueno… Pues en otro rato quedamos.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?

\- Seguro.

Se despidió de Xi, y en cuanto pulsó el botón rojo de fin de llamada sintió las piernas de mantequilla. Había evitado una crisis por muy, muy poco. De todas las cosas que podían salir mal, que no eran pocas, Xi sería una catástrofe comparable al hundimiento del Titanic, por lo menos, e igual de imprevista. Pese a que su intención inicial era volverse a casa, prefirió vagar un poco más por el parque, no fuese a ser que se la cruzase por el camino. No era la primera vez que su amiga se presentaba en su casa sin avisar, y, normalmente, tampoco le importaba, pero ese día sí. Comprobó la hora. Debería estar en casa hacía mucho tiempo y empezaba a acumular unos retrasos con los que no contaba. Nunca había sido muy buena haciendo cálculos de tiempo, pero esa vez se estaba llevando la palma. Pegó una patada al suelo algo ofuscada consigo misma y decidió volverse a casa. Había pasado un tiempo que consideraba prudencial y si se la encontraba solo tendría que quitársela de encima… o algo así.

La suerte le sonrió y el camino a casa fue tranquilo, aunque no dejase de mirar histéricamente a su entorno y no precisamente por miedo a un ladrón. Su amiga parecía haberse rendido, o la había convencido. En todo caso parecía que por fin iba a poder tener un encuentro a solas y tranquilo con Keiji. Estaba hecha un flan cuando cruzó la puerta de su casa. Tenía que ducharse, prepararse, preparar la cena y todo eso antes de que llegase el boxeador. Fue casi corriendo a la ducha desvistiéndose por el camino, consiguiendo tropezar consigo misma y no cayéndose gracias a que encontró una pared cerca. "Cálmate, Amelia, cálmate", se dijo a sí misma. La relajante ducha que esperaba darse unas horas antes se convirtió en un visto y no visto apurando al máximo el tiempo del que disponía. Tras salir de la ducha se puso música. Así podría dejarse llevar un poco y de paso calcular lo que tardaba según pasaban las canciones. En un alarde de coqueteo decidió maquillarse un poco y darse un poco de color en ojos y labios. No era muy amiga de arreglarse tanto, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Gran error. Su falta de costumbre, su pulso tembloroso y sus ganas de quedar bien jugaron en su contra. ¿Acaso era tan asimétrica? ¿Por qué no le quedaba igual de bien la raya en un ojo que en otro? ¿Por qué el rímel mancha tanto? ¿Y esas rojeces por todas partes? ¿No había pasado la adolescencia ya? Las canciones seguían pasando y seguía delante del espejo maldiciendo uno por uno todos los afamados cánones de belleza que se le ocurrieron. Al terminar se contempló en el espejo pensando si no sería demasiado artificial, e incluso planteándose coger el desmaquillante y lavarse la cara otra vez, pero no tenía tiempo.

Se puso las medias para ahorrar tiempo y una camiseta de andar por casa para cocinar. No era lo más decoroso del mundo, pero al menos no se mancharía el vestido que tenía pensado ponerse. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era no quemarse, o no cortarse, o no herirse de alguna forma, que dado lo que le temblaba el pulso sería lo más fácil. Ni siquiera quería mirar la hora que era, simplemente haría la comida. Controlar el punto de sal, la cocción… Estaba más animada, vale, estaba histérica, pero al menos iba a conseguir estar lista a tiempo. Iba a lograrlo, iba a…

El sonido del móvil le hizo dar un grito.

Unos momentos antes Keiji daba vueltas por su casa. Llevaba todo el día en blanco, como haciendo honor a la celebración de ese día. Estaba distraído. La cantidad de veces que había podido llegar a mirarse en el espejo para ver qué tal estaba era vergonzosa. Había intentado ver una película por la tarde, una relajada, sin mucho argumento, y apenas tres cuartos de hora después de empezarla decidió apagar el DVD y hasta la televisión. No se estaba enterando de nada. Por mucho que intentase focalizar su atención en la película y hacer así más llevadera la espera, su mente desconectaba totalmente. Ni siquiera era capaz de focalizar exactamente en qué se quedaba pensando, principalmente en Amelia sí, en qué estaría haciendo, si estaría él bien, si le estaría esperando también, si le gustaría el regalo… pero si intentaba hacer una síntesis de la corriente de sus pensamientos era como despertar de una ensoñación donde solo quedaba su mente vacía con el vago recuerdo de la mujer en su mente. Cuando quería darse cuenta, las imágenes de la televisión pasaban inconexas ante sus ojos y ni siquiera estaba escuchando los diálogos. Así que ahí estaba. Intranquilo, tan pronto sentado como de pie, mirando por la ventana, mirando el paquete ya preparado en una bolsa, mirando la foto de su cuarto, observando cómo se consumía el incienso en el altar de su madre, comprobando la hora cada poco. Iba a volverse loco. Quedaba algo más de tres cuartos de hora del momento acordado. No iba a tardar nada en llegar a casa de Amelia, apenas cinco minutos andando a su paso. Lo estaba esperando con más ganas de las que se había imaginado en un principio. Quería ir ya. Además Amelia iba a preparar la cena para él, y aunque le había invitado ella, de alguna forma la había obligado a ello, así que sentía cierto punto de culpabilidad dejándoselo todo a ella sola. Ya está. Decidido. Iba a llamarla y le ofrecería ir ya. Era la excusa perfecta. Animado ante su propia propuesta, se levantó y cogió el teléfono, buscando el número de la informática. Un toque… dos toques… ¿Estaría ocupada? Tres toques…

\- ¿S-sí? ¿Keiji? – Respondió la femenina voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola, Amelia. – Sonrió al oírla. Sonaba música de fondo. – ¿Qué tal estás?

\- B-bien, bien, todo bien, sí. – La música cesó. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no, nada. – Carraspeó. – Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría que fuese ya.

\- ¿Eh? – Amelia parecía sorprendida con la idea. – ¿Venir ya? ¿Aquí? ¿A casa?

\- Sí… - Se rascó la nuca. Quizá no debería haber llamado. – Sé que es un poco pronto pero… bueno… no estoy haciendo nada aquí en casa y he pensado que así podría ayudarte con la cena. – Unos tensos segundos de silencio siguieron a su propuesta. – Si te apetece, claro, pero puedo esperar. No me importa, ¿vale?

\- No, no, no, no, ¡no pasa nada! Vente si quieres, jajaja. – Respondió al fin Amelia. Incluso sin verla podía notar su nerviosismo. – L-la cena casi está ya, así q-qu-que puedes venir si quieres.

\- ¿Seguro? – Keiji frunció el ceño algo preocupado. – Si te molesta que vaya antes puedo…

\- No, no, no. De verdad. – Le interrumpió con énfasis. – Ven ya. – Oyó una respiración cortada al otro lado del teléfono y Amelia suavizó la voz. – … s-si te apetece.

\- Vale, entonces voy ya. Solo tengo que calzarme.

\- Bien.

\- Sí… - Se hizo el silencio, cada uno esperando a que el otro añadiese siguiese hablando, reticentes a colgar.

\- Pues… n-nos vemos ahora, Keiji.

\- Claro. Hasta ahora, Amelia.

En el momento en el que colgó soltó el aire de los pulmones. En ese momento fue consciente de que no había parado de andar por la casa desde que Amelia le había contestado a la llamada. Sintió una repentina presión en el estómago y el pecho, como si acabase de recibir un golpe ilegal en uno de sus combates de boxeo. Fue a la cocina, cogió un vaso y bebió un largo trago de agua, intentando combatir la sequedad de su boca. Solo iba a ver a Amelia, iban a cenar juntos, ni siquiera era la primera vez, ¿por qué se sentía tan alterado? Tras coger el regalo, una chaqueta y calzarse, se echó a la calle. Aunque los días eran cada vez más cálidos, la noche seguía estando bastante fresca, cosa que agradeció para enfriar el torbellino de emociones que no le dejaba vivir.

Naturalmente, como había previsto, llegó enseguida a casa de Amelia. Respiró profundamente y llamó al timbre, colocándose la ropa con nerviosismo. Apenas intercambiaron palabras y el sonido del interfono dándole paso le permitió acceder al edificio. Subió las escaleras sin siquiera mirar el ascensor donde había pasado el momento de tensión con Xi. Su mente estaba puesta en otro sitio. Cuando llegó al ya conocido piso, la puerta estaba cerrada. Su nerviosismo y las ganas de acabar con la tensión interna que estaba sufriendo guiaron su mano al timbre de la puerta, consiguiendo que Sauron ladrase.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Oyó la voz de Amelia. – Sauron, chss.

Oyó pasos acercándose a la puerta, ¿eso eran tacones? Tragó saliva con dificultad aguardando tieso como un palo a que la puerta se abriese. Lo que le encontró al otro lado le hizo incapaz de contestar al tenue saludo de Amelia. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido gris con escote barco, manga tres cuartos y falda con vuelo. Sencillo, elegante, pero que se adaptaba a sus formas de mujer. Llevaba los ojos pintados en un tono suave, al igual que los labios, que tenían un poco de brillo. No era la primera vez que la veía arreglada, el día que fueron al cine también estaba muy guapa, por no hablar de Nochevieja, pero en ese momento su belleza se le antojó diferente. Puede que fuese por la intimidad que le ofrecía cenar en su casa, o que se hubiese arreglado para recibirle, o las ganas que tenía de verla, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento la mujer era un espectáculo para sus ojos. Estaba sonrojada y su mirada azul brillaba intensamente. Fue consciente de que se había quedado boquiabierto cuando sintió el hocico de Sauron golpeando su mano con insistencia para que le hiciese caso a él también, rompiendo el hechizo al que, inconscientemente, le había sometido Amelia.

\- Hola… - Saludó Keiji, aprovechando la presencia del perro para desviar sus ojos a él. – Sí, hola a ti también.

\- Sauron, no seas pesado. – Regañó Amelia adelantándose y dando un pequeño tirón del collar para que entrase en casa. – Pasa, Keiji…

\- Con permiso…

Amelia se apartó de la puerta dejándole entrar y cerrando tras él. El boxeador se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colgó en el perchero, aunque en su ensimismamiento mirándole a él, ella ni siquiera se percató de la bolsa que colgaba justo debajo, ocultándola. Se quedaron en el salón uno frente al otro. El delicioso olor de la cena inundó sus fosas nasales mientras buscaban algo con el que romper el silencio reinante. Amelia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y jugueteaba con un pliegue del vestido.

\- Bienvenido. – La mujer intentó romper el silencio.

\- Gracias. – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Tenía ganas de venir ya, la verdad. – Confesó Keiji con una carcajada.

\- ¿A-ah, sí? – Amelia le miró sorprendida, casi temerosa.

\- Sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – En casa estaba solo y no quería dejarte todo el trabajo de la cena.

\- No es trabajo. – Corrigió Amelia. – También me gusta invitarte.

\- También tenía ganas de verte. – Espetó de repente. – Espero que no te moleste.

La mujer le miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Había… había dicho eso en serio? Sintió el pulso desbocado. No sabía qué tenía que contestar a eso. Su corazón le pedía que dijese que ella también tenía ganas de verle, pero en su cerebro solamente sonaba una alarma de peligro que la tenía inmovilizada. El oportuno y escandaloso timbrazo de un cronómetro de cocina les sobresaltó, impidiendo que Amelia tuviese que contestar y en su lugar se disculpase para ir a la cocina, con Keiji siguiéndola de cerca. El pelirrojo estaba deslumbrante. Su sonrisa le hacía brillar, acompañando a esa voz amable que parecía hacer resonar cada fibra de su cuerpo, y más aún cuando le decía cosas que como lo que acababa de soltarle. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar así toda la noche? Ya frente al horno cogió las manoplas de silicona y sacó la carne que tenía metida en el horno, dejándola sobre una encimera de mármol cercana. Sentía la mirada de Keiji sobre ella continuamente.

\- He hecho carne con una salsa y patatas, espero que te guste. – Si hablaba al menos no se sentiría tan observada. – Tengo ahí la salsa, pero tiene que reducir un poco más, que quería que estuviese caliente y eso…

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Ofreció Keiji.

\- No hace falta, de verdad. – Sacó un par de platos y cogió una espátula para servir los trozos de carne en los platos con las patatas.

\- Amelia. – Se acercó a ella y alargó la mano. Un instante antes de posarla en su hombro, dándose cuenta de su piel expuesta, cambió el sentido y la posó en su brazo. – Prefiero ayudarte. – La informática casi suelta los platos de la impresión. – De verdad.

\- V-vale. – Cogió y lo soltó mirando a su alrededor como si no supiese dónde estaba. –  
S-si quieres puedes calentar la salsa. A fuego lento, por favor.

\- Claro. – El pelirrojo sonrió con alivio. Cogió el cazo y la cuchara de palo cercana, encendiendo de nuevo la vitrocerámica. – Tiene todo muy buena pinta.

\- Gracias. – Le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. - Espero que te guste.

Ahora que ambos tenían otra cosa en la que centrar su atención podían relajarse lo suficiente como para poder charlar de sus respectivos días. Amelia se sentía un poco frustrada. No había conseguido tener todo listo antes de que él llegase y había acabado implicándole para tener la cena lista. Lo compensaba el hecho de tenerle a su lado, con esa expresión tranquila tan característica, removiendo la salsa dulce que poco a poco espesaba mientras ella preparaba la mesa. Aunque seguía notando mariposas en el estómago, al menos estaba siendo capaz de comportarse como una persona, y no como un robot del siglo pasado con escasa RAM operando con Windows Vista, por lo menos.

\- Keiji… ¿te apetece que ponga música? – Ofreció con timidez. – Algo suave, para tener de fondo

\- Sí, claro, lo que quieras.

Amelia despareció de su campo de visión y un momento después oyó la primera canción. Sabía, por lo que habían hablado, lo aficionada que era a las bandas sonoras de películas y videojuegos. Se preguntó si habría hecho una selección especial para ese momento, mientras miraba los círculos concéntricos que dejaba la cuchara mientras removía la salsa para evitar que se pegase. De repente percibió la presencia de Amelia a su lado, curioseando el cazo y ocupando su lugar. Sentía sus sentidos agudizados al máximo debido muy probablemente a su estado de nerviosismo. Así tan cerca de ella, incluso aunque había estado cocinando, podía distinguir el olor de su champú, el olor de Amelia. Oía sus acostumbrados murmullos para sí entre el suave sonido de la música, captaba el más mínimo gesto que hacía. Detectaba todo lo que concernía a la mujer. Era como tener súper poderes. Y había uno que quería probar. El tacto. Quería tocarla. Se vio así mismo poniendo una mano en su cintura, o la parte baja de su espalda, solo para hacerse notar, pero no tenía el valor de llevarlo a cabo. Mientras estaba ensimismado en su contemplación, Amelia cogió un bol a modo de salsera, una cuchara, vació el contenido de la cazuela en él y le miró con cierta expectación.

\- Bueno… ¿cenamos? – Soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Al menos que no se enfríe.

\- Sí, claro.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa donde habían compartido onigiris con Xi incluida la última vez que habían comido juntos. Ahora el ambiente era muy diferente. El experimento culinario primerizo de Amelia tuvo un éxito mayor del esperado, e incluso la salsa de vino que nunca había intentado hacer le había quedado muy buena. Las miradas furtivas que se dedicaban cuando creían que el otro no miraba volaron durante toda la cena, y cuando por casualidad se encontraban, de repente la comida se volvía algo que analizar con sumo detalle. No hablaron mucho. Ninguno de los dos quería tocar temas comprometidos, así que entre bocado y bocado, hablaban de las últimas películas que habían visto y aquellas que querían ver. Sus culturas cinematográficas eran muy distintas, como era natural al ser diferente su país de procedencia, así que siempre les resultaba muy gratificante hablar del séptimo arte.

A medida que se acababa la comida, la conversación se fue haciendo más fluida. Keiji aguardaba el momento de acabar de cenar para poder levantarse y coger el regalo de _White Day_ de Amelia. Estaba disfrutando la velada. Pese a que se veían a menudo y no tenían grandes novedades que contarse normalmente, no se cansaba de ver hablar a la informática. Se sentía tan a gusto con ella que no le importaba sacar cualquier tipo de conversación. Una vez pasado el nerviosismo inicial, siempre encontraban un tema del que hablar.

\- La verdad es que me gustaría ver esas películas de tu país que me dices a veces. – Dijo con expresión soñadora. – Aunque en las históricas me pierdo.

\- Podríamos verlas juntos. – Sugirió Keiji. – Así te puedo explicar lo que dudes.

\- ¿Juntos…?

Y sucedió. En el fondo lo sabía, estaba saliendo todo demasiado bien. No fue muy consciente de cómo había sido, si lo había empujado, si se le había resbalado de los dedos o qué había pasado, pero fuese como fuese, vio cómo su vaso, lleno de agua, se precipitaba en una posición lejos de la vertical. Concretamente horizontal. Y concretamente apuntando a Keiji. El líquido elemento se desplazó a una velocidad de vértigo cubriendo el espacio entre ellos para acabar empapando los pantalones del pelirrojo completamente, que en un acto reflejo se levantó de la silla rápidamente, tirándola. El ruido asustó a Sauron, que soltó un par de ladridos al origen del mismo. Amelia se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¡PERDÓN! ¡Lo siento! – Se levantó precipitadamente. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho, ¿estás muy moj…? – En su afán por ver el desaguisado tropezó con la pata de la mesa, haciendo un aspaviento hasta que Keiji la sujetó, recuperando el equilibrio al agarrarla por el brazo.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Sonrió con una pequeña carcajada. – Solo es agua.

\- Pero estás mojado. – Resopló con disgusto mirándole. – ¿Ha sido mu… cho?

Pasó la vista por él de cabeza a pies buscando el cambio de color de la ropa húmeda… y lo encontró. Su gran puntería había acertado justo a tirarle agua en el sitio más inoportuno. La tela del pantalón humedecida se pegaba a él remarcando su entrepierna, a la que dedicó una mirada excesivamente larga, al menos para ella. A toda velocidad por su mente pasaron imágenes de Keiji en mallas entremezcladas con las burlas de sus compañeros hablando de que precisamente si había algo que podía presumir el pelirrojo era de lo bien servido que iba. La mano del boxeador pasando una servilleta por la zona intentando secarse le sirvió a Amelia para poder levantar la cabeza con expresión culpable. Keiji estaba ligeramente sonrojado. Mierda. Seguro que le había visto mirándole el paquete.

\- V-voy a por la fregona. Y una bayeta.

\- Vale.

Amelia fue a buscar algo con lo que recoger el agua que seguía goteando de la mesa. Keiji suspiró mirando su pantalón empapado y levantó la silla que había tirado, apartándola para poder limpiar. Había visto cómo cambiaba la expresión de Amelia al fijarse ella también. Qué vergüenza. El pantalón que llevaba no era especialmente grueso y su color claro evidenciaba aún más la parte mojada. Además se le estaba quedando la zona fría y muy probablemente también había llegado el agua a su calzoncillo. La desagradable sensación de humedad precisamente AHÍ le estaba haciendo sentir muy incómodo, por no hablar de que parecía que se había meado encima. Para rematar, Sauron, que hasta entonces estaba tumbado en su cesta muy tranquilo se acercó a investigar qué había pasado. Agarró al perro para que no pisase lo mojado. Al verse detenido, a la criatura le pareció una idea estupenda olisquear su entrepierna.

\- Sauron no… - Dijo con poca o nada autoridad empujándole la cabeza. – Quieto. – Era el perro de Amelia, no quería ser brusco con él. – Para, por favor.

\- Sauron, para. – El tono autoritario de su dueña con la fregona y el cubo en la mano le hizo detenerse y sentarse dócilmente. – Perdona, Keiji. – Dejó una bayeta en la mesa para impedir que cayese más agua y empezó a fregar el suelo. – Qué inútil soy… encima ahora estás calado.

\- No digas eso, ha sido un accidente. – Se dispuso a recoger el agua de la mesa.

\- No, no, ya lo hago yo. – Insistió Amelia.

\- Tranquila, de verdad. ¿Ves? Si ya está. – Sonrió tranquilizador, esperando una respuesta así en ella, pero aunque sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, pudo ver cómo se martirizaba por dentro. – Venga, anímate.

\- Ahora te saco una toalla para que te seques bien.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Pero no es bueno que estés mojado… ahí. – Dijo con reparo. Metió la fregona en el cubo y cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro. – Podría secarte el pantalón con un secador… p-pero no tengo nada para dejarte mientras. – Inconscientemente volvió a bajar la vista a su entrepierna y apartó la vista sonrojada. – T-tendrías que ponerte la toalla.

Keiji la miró algo alarmado. Desde luego, cuando se movía, entre el frío y la tela pegada a su piel la situación era muy incómoda en su conjunto. Además se sentía cohibido cada vez que Amelia bajaba la mirada. Claro que quedarse usando una toalla a modo de faldilla no era la solución más elegante del mundo, pero al menos podría estar así momentáneamente hasta que secasen sus pantalones. Aceptó su ofrecimiento y Amelia le dejó una toalla. Excusándose con un gesto de cabeza, entró al baño para desvestirse.

Cuando desplegó ante sí la suave y mullida tela se quedó algo perplejo. Daba la sensación de que la informática había cogido específicamente la toalla más grande que tenía por casa, que de hecho si no fuese por el tipo de tejido que era podría haber sido una sábana perfectamente. La dejó a un lado para descalzarse y poder quitarse los pantalones. Se palpó el calzoncillo. No estaba tan mojado como el pantalón, pero aun así estaba bastante húmedo. No. Ni de broma se quedaría desnudo tan solo tapado con una toalla. No con Amelia presente. Se bajó el bóxer para pasarse un poco la toalla por la zona intentando eliminar la humedad en lo posible. Entonces su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Estaba en casa de Amelia, secándose sus partes pudendas con una de sus toallas, una toalla con la que muy probablemente ella se secaría en algún momento como estaba haciendo él. Sintió una palpitación en su pene. No, no, no, no, NO. Eso era lo que le faltaba. Se subió el calzoncillo a toda velocidad, esperando que la fría tela calmase su calentura momentánea. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz intentando calmarse y se calzó, colocándose después la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Amelia estaba fuera, esperándole, bastante consternada, con el secador en la mano. ¿Por qué no tenía más cuidado con lo que hacía? Sin embargo, la idea de tener a Keiji semidesnudo a escasos metros de su localización provocaba unos calores en su bajo vientre en los que prefería no pensar demasiado. Ya le había visto una vez, por accidente, en calzoncillos. Si seguía pensándolo mucho no sabía cómo iba a mirarle a la cara cuando saliese. De hecho… estaba tardando mucho. Oh, claro. Era el baño. Igual estaba aprovechando para aliviar sus necesidades. Dejó de remolonear por la puerta. Entonces vio la mesa todavía con los platos sin recoger. Con todo el jaleo montado ni siquiera habían tomado el postre. Oyó la puerta del baño y Keiji salió al fin con la toalla a la cintura y el pantalón en la mano. Tenía un aspecto francamente divertido. La vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era más que evidente.

\- ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo? – Preguntó señalando la prenda del delito.

\- Aquí. – Amelia apartó una silla. – He cogido el secador, por si acaso.

\- ¿Estabas recogiendo la mesa?

\- Sí… bueno. – Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja. – La verdad es que había hecho un postre. – Sintió el calor en la cara. – Sé que no te gusta comer dulces, pero es un mousse de limón con poco azúcar.

\- ¿También lo has hecho tú? – Preguntó con sorpresa. Amelia asintió. – Me gustaría probarlo entonces.

\- ¿De verdad? – Miró a Keiji con ojos brillantes.

\- Claro.

El pelirrojo sonrió y Amelia, más animada, fue al frigorífico a sacar el sencillo postre. No era nada vistoso, pero cuando lo había dejado preparado en dos vasos bajos de cristal lo había probado y al menos podía decir que estaba bueno. Cogió un par de cucharillas de postre y las llevó a la mesa, donde Keiji estaba ya sentado con Sauron reclamando su atención. En cuanto cogió el dulce y dejó de hacerle caso, el perro decidió ponerse a dos patas sobre su pierna con un gimoteo.

\- Ya, ya, si te hago caso. – Keiji le rascó la cabeza con la mano libre.

\- ¡Sauron! – Regañó Amelia. – Baja de ahí. – El perro bajó con las orejas gachas.

\- Está juguetón.

\- Está pesado. – Chascó la lengua. – Ven aquí. – Obedeció andando pesadamente y la mujer suspiró rascándole la cabeza. – Estate tranquilo, anda. – Murmuró a su mascota.

\- Te ha quedado muy rico. – Dijo Keiji de repente. Había empezado ya su mousse.

\- Oh. Gracias. – Amelia sonrió. – N-no sabía si te gustaría.

\- No es muy dulce, así que está bien. – Soltó una exhalación. – Es algo que nunca ha entendido Shokichi.

\- ¿Ah, no?

Siguieron dando cuenta del postre mientras Keiji le contaba la insistencia de su amigo en llevarle pasteles, chocolate o en general cosas dulces cuando ganaba alguna competición a sabiendas de que no quería comer nada así. Al terminar, Amelia se levantó del asiento.

\- Voy a secar tu pantalón, que supongo que querrás ponértelo lo antes posible.

\- Espera. – Keiji también se levantó sujetándose la toalla con una mano. – Antes… tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Eh? – Amelia le miró confusa. – ¿Cómo que algo para mí?

\- Sí. – Mostró una expresión triunfante. – Siéntate, por favor.

\- Vale…

Amelia volvió a tomar asiento, expectante. ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué podría ser? No le había invitado con intención de recibir nada a cambio. Observó al pelirrojo caminando con una mano en la cintura y ocultó una sonrisa tras la mano. Menos mal que había pasado en casa y no en un restaurante. Al llegar al perchero tuvo que quitar la mano de la cintura para levantar la chaqueta y coger la bolsa que había colgado justo debajo a la velocidad del rayo para evitar perder el punto de seguridad. Volvió su lado con aspecto nervioso dejando la bolsa en el regazo y sacando el paquetito de su interior.

\- Toma, es para ti. – Le dijo tendiéndoselo.

\- Pero… ¿y esto? – Cogió el paquete con delicadeza y manos temblorosas.

\- Hoy es el _White Day_… ¿no lo sabías?

\- ¿_White Day_? – Se quedó pensativa. – No sé lo que es…

\- Ah… - Keiji tragó saliva rascándose la nuca. – Verás… - Se aclaró la garganta. – Sabes que en mi país por San Valentín las chicas dan chocolate a los chicos. – Amelia asintió levemente. – Pues… hay una… "segunda parte". – Explicó. – Un mes después existe lo que se llama el _White Day_, que consiste en que los chicos que han recibido chocolate hacen un regalo a esas chicas. – La cara de Amelia empezó a teñirse de rojo, y sospechó que la suya también. – T-tú me hiciste bombones y hoy es catorce de Marzo… así que… bueno. Este es tu regalo.

\- N-no tenía ni idea… - Se revolvió nerviosa en el asiento.

\- Bueno, es normal. Ábrelo. – Amelia se puso a despegar el celo que mantenía cerrado el paquete, aunque por ganas hubiera rasgado el papel sin miramientos. – Espero que te guste.

Se encontró la sencilla caja de color marrón con el nombre de la tienda escrito en letras doradas, pero no sabía de qué podía ser. Intrigada, buscó en pequeño hueco en los laterales para sujetar la parte de abajo y retiró la tapa. Los guantes estaban perfectamente colocados uno encima del otro y los cogió con emoción, apreciando los detalles que tenía.

\- ¡Qué bonitos! - Exclamó con sinceridad. – Me gustan.

\- ¿Sí? Me alegro. – Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en los pulmones. – Me alegro mucho. ¿Son de tu talla?

\- Creo que sí… - Se probó uno de ellos, ajustándolo bien a su mano. Movió los dedos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos con expresión satisfecha. – Qué calentito.

\- Te quedan bien. – Keiji se adelantó. – ¿Podrías ponerte los dos, por favor?

\- Claro. – Amelia se puso el otro guante y al acabar levantó las manos enseñando la palma y el dorso con expresión de felicidad. - ¡Taráaan! – Bajó las manos bailoteando en el sitio observando cómo le quedaban. - Muchas gracias, Keiji.

\- No hay de qué. – En un impulso le cogió una mano con suavidad, acariciándola para sentir el tacto del guante en ella. – Siempre tienes las manos frías y pensé que esto te vendría bien, aunque ya casi no hace frío.

\- B-bueno, todavía uso guantes.

\- ¿Sí? – Keiji levantó la cabeza animado. – Entonces ha sido un buen regalo.

\- Bueno, que hayas venido a cenar también ha sido un regalo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Sus caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra, y sus manos aún estaban en contacto. Estáticos, apenas respirando. Sin atreverse a moverse. La música que seguía sonando desde hacía tiempo les hizo creer por un momento que estaban en una especie de escena de película romántica. Amelia sentía que Keiji iba a acabar oyendo su corazón desbocado. Quería confesarle todo lo que sentía por él, que le gustaba, que se le hacía insoportable tener que actuar solo como su amiga, que quería más, mucho más. Más cenas, más cine, más momentos a solas. Más contacto entre ellos que las manos cubiertas por guantes, menos espacio que el que ahora les separaba. El aire entre ellos estaba cargado de electricidad hasta que Amelia no pudo soportar más su mirada sin lanzarse a sus brazos y se apartó, acalorada.

\- V-voy a secarte los pantalones.

\- Vale. – Keiji boqueó un par de veces. – Voy a… recogerte la mesa.

\- Deja todo en la cocina, fregaré luego.

Amelia, tras quitarse los guantes y guardarlos en su caja, acercó la silla con el pantalón a un enchufe y el ruido del secador tapó cualquier otro sonido. Keiji llevó los platos y cubiertos a la cocina con actitud robótica. Se sentía rígido. Por un momento, por una milésima de segundo, había tenido el impulso de besar a Amelia. Estaba tan guapa, tan adorable, y le hacía tan feliz verle contenta que el pensamiento cruzó por su mente sin previo aviso. Ella se había apartado. ¿Había olido sus intenciones? ¿Acaso se había sentido incómoda? La observó de refilón entre paseo y paseo intentando desentrañar su estado anímico, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Se acercó a ella cuando acabó de recoger.

\- Amelia. – Llamó, pero no le oyó con el ruido del secador. – ¡Amelia! – La mujer dio un respingo al verle cerca y paró el secador. – Así está bien, no te preocupes.

\- Oh. – Se apartó el pelo de la cara sin atreverse a mirarle. – ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. – Keiji tocó la zona afectada. – ¿Te importa si voy a vestirme?

\- No, no. Claro.

Keiji cogió el pantalón y fue a cambiarse de nuevo al baño. Estaba seguro de que Amelia estaba sintiéndose incómoda. Con lo bien que estaba yendo todo. Hasta parecía haber acertado con los guantes. Se puso los pantalones devanándose los sesos buscando una solución para hacer sentir mejor a Amelia, pero no sabía qué hacer. Sus pantalones estaban algo húmedos aún y sobre todo fríos en la zona de la entrepierna, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Prefería estar así que verla a ella intentando secarlo más. Dejó la toalla cuidadosamente doblada en el baño antes de salir. Amelia estaba delante de su equipo de música, al parecer buscando una canción, viendo el ritmo al que pasaba de una pista a otra. Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Sorprendentemente para él, Amelia se giró con una sonrisa.

\- Perdona, estaba entretenida.

\- No pasa nada. – Cogió aire, vacilando antes de seguir. – ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. – Amelia ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

\- No lo sé. – Se rascó la nuca con una carcajada. – Q-quería asegurarme… creo.

\- ¿Tú estás bien? – Preguntó ella a su vez adelantándose un paso.

\- Sí, sí. – Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder ante su acercamiento. – M-me gusta esta canción. – Dijo, cambiando de tema.

\- Oh. – Amelia sonrió. – Es de la banda sonora de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. – De pronto apartó la cara entre tímida y con cierta coquetería. – Tiene trozos que cantan en japonés y todo…

\- Vaya. Qué curioso. – Keiji sonrió. – ¿Y tú lo entiendes?

\- No, qué va. – Amelia rio. – Yo no sé japonés. He buscado la letra traducida por internet, eso sí.

\- Qué inteligente eres.

\- Bueno, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera… - Murmuró.

\- ¿Y qué dice la letra?

\- Oh… bueno… no lo recuerdo bien…

\- Puedo traducirla para ti, si quieres.

Amelia abrió los ojos como platos entrando en pánico internamente. Claro que sabía perfectamente lo que decía la canción "_Suteki da ne_" del Final Fantasy X, pero se moriría de vergüenza si Keiji se la tradujese. Ni siquiera estaba buscando esa canción en sí, había coincidido que cuando la interrumpió estaba sonando esa. La letra estaba a punto de empezar y no estaba dispuesta a dejársela oír.

\- Debería sacar a Sauron, o dentro de poco empezará a ponerse pesado. Ya sabes cómo son los perros con esto de las costumbres, como relojes, jajaja. – Dijo atropelladamente. – ¿Te gustaría…? O más bien, ¿te apetece ir conmigo a pasearle?

\- Claro, lo que quieras, Amelia.

\- Bien. Bien… - Dijo para sí. – Pues voy a buscar la correa, ¿vale? Debería estar por aquí…

Dio con lo que buscaba en el taquillón de la entrada. Sauron, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba, acudió a su lado agitando la cola con alegría. La música seguía sonando y sus manos temblorosas mientras ajustaba el arnés a su perro delataban que recordaba el significado de la canción mucho más de lo que creía. Apenas se atrevía a mirar a Keiji, que en ese momento estaba de pie, concentrado y sin perderse detalle. Incluso le pareció que subía el volumen, o quizá sensación suya, que en ese momento también la oía más por el silencio entre ellos.

\- Keiji… ya estoy.

\- Un momento… - Levantó la mano acabando de escuchar la estrofa. Sonrió suavemente. – Es una canción preciosa.

\- Sí… lo es. Un poco melancólica.

\- Sí. Eso parece. – Keiji sonrió fijándose en ella. – ¿Ya estás preparada?

\- Solo me queda coger una chaqueta.

\- Cogeré la mía entonces. – Mientras lo hacía, vio a Amelia poniéndose los guantes que acababa de darle. – ¿Vas a estrenarlos?

\- Ah, esto… sí. – Se agarró las manos como queriendo ocultar lo que acababa de hacer. – Me hace ilusión.

\- ¿Sí? Me alegro. – La miró de arriba abajo. – Estás preciosa.

\- Gracias. – Intentó que el pelo cubriese su rostro ardiendo, aunque no tenía el pelo tan largo. – Tú también estás muy bien.

\- Gracias. Por cierto, Amelia. – Su expresión se iluminó. – ¿Puedo llevar a Sauron yo, al menos un rato? – Le pidió Keiji. – Me gustaría probar.

\- Si él se deja…

Como si supiese que hablaban de él, el perro hizo amago de ponerse a dos patas sobre Keiji, que jugó con él mientras Amelia cogía una chaqueta. Salieron a la calle con el pelirrojo llevando la correa y ella caminando a su lado. En parte lo prefería. Aunque sus zapatos no tenían mucho tacón, no estaba acostumbrada a pasear a Sauron de esa guisa, y lo último que quería era caerse delante de Keiji otra vez, y en esta ocasión por presumida.

Cualquiera que les viese en ese momento creería que eran una pareja. La brisa fresca de la noche contrastaba con sus emociones encendidas. Caminaban uno cerca del otro, charlando de temas sin importancia, relajados. Amelia pensó que bien podría acostumbrarse a eso. A pasear juntos todos los días a su perro, a cenar juntos, incluso a poder ser torpe delante de él sabiendo lo comprensivo que era. De pronto, despistada como iba, una baldosa suelta le hizo tropezar, y se agarró al boxeador inconscientemente. Lejos de molestarse Keiji le ofreció el brazo para caminar, por si volvía a pasarle. Lo aceptó casi sin poder creérselo hasta que llegaron al parque, donde aprovecharon para jugar un poco con el perro.

La vuelta a casa fue lenta y poco o nada deseada. Sauron prácticamente tiraba de ellos más de lo que ellos querían avanzar. Amelia, pese a llevar ella a Sauron esta vez, no se volvió a agarrar a Keiji, pese a morirse de ganas, ni él quería pedírselo, por si era demasiado atrevido por su parte. Como era habitual en él, el pelirrojo decidió acompañar a la mujer hasta la puerta de su casa. Cuando giraron la esquina para entrar en su calle, Keiji notó un vacío en el estómago. Su encuentro con Amelia, y, por tanto el _White Day_, iban a acabarse ya. Era la primera vez que lo celebraba, o, más bien, que tenía alguien con quien hacerlo, igual que Amelia había sido la primera persona que le hacía bombones, o que le había dado un beso sin venir a cuento, o que le había hecho sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Era emocionante y frustrante a la vez. Pero era tarde. Era hora de que cada uno se volviese a su casa. Ella subiría al piso con su perro, él se iría a su casa vacía y solo. ¿Qué excusa tendría que buscar la próxima vez para quedar con ella? Porque ahora tenía claro que quería hacerlo, aunque tuviese que volver a vestirse con una toalla porque sus pantalones estuviesen empapados, o aunque alguien se enterase y quisiera tomarles el pelo diciendo que era una cita. Si eso era tener una cita, le gustaba tenerlas si era con Amelia. Se detuvieron a la puerta, donde la mujer sacó las llaves con reticencia.

\- Bueno. – Dijo Keiji. – Debería irme a casa ya. Es tarde.

\- Sí, bueno… un poco. – Amelia suspiró.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Yo también. – Sonrió contenta. – Y perdona otra vez por lo del vaso… - Keiji hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

\- Eso es lo de menos. Me alegro de que te gustasen los guantes.

\- Sí, mucho. – Se miró las manos con expresión radiante. – Gracias.

\- Amelia…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te gustaría quedar otro día? Conmigo. Como hoy. Aunque no sea para cenar.

\- Sí. – Asintió con un hilo de voz. – Cuando quieras.

\- Genial. – En un arrebato de alegría Keiji alargó la mano a su mejilla y le plantó un beso ligero en la otra. – Entonces nos vemos, Amelia. Cuídate.

\- Keiji… - Le miró con los ojos desorbitados. Apretó los labios replanteándose lo que había estado a punto de soltar. – N-nos vemos. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Con una última sonrisa, Keiji se giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el viaje hacia su casa. A Amelia incluso le parecía que iba tarareando para sí. Ella entró a su edificio en tal estado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había usado las escaleras para subir en vez del ascensor, como solía hacer. Se sentó en su sofá mirando al infinito sin importarle la insistencia de Sauron para quitarle el arnés, y no fue hasta un rato después que cogió un cojín y ahogó un grito en él sin importarle si lo manchaba de maquillaje o no. Un beso de Keiji, por casto que fuese, valía eso y mucho más.


	104. Hierbas aromáticas y otros potingues

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**San Patricio...ese día lleno de tréboles, decoración que recuerda a Irlanda, sombreros raros, cosas verdes y alcohol, sobre todo alcohol. Iván, instigado por Marcos y con ganas de dar rienda suelta a los beneficios de su cosecha, decide hacer uso de una de sus plantas favoritas para preparar una deliciosa receta. Su característico olor y sus divertidas propiedades no tardarán en hacer mella en los chicos, que se verán en la situación de tener que recurrir a alguien si quieren seguir con su fiesta.**

**Con el recuerdo de su encuentro en el White Day con Amelia aún cercano, Keiji se ve envuelto en una situación que es completamente incapaz de manejar. ¿Hasta dónde llegará su nivel de desesperación?**

**En el próximo capítulo, los chicos van a descubrir que pasarse tiene sus consecuencias, y estas consecuencias pueden venir en forma de visita del técnico a casa y posible factura desorbitada. ¿Serás capaces de salir del embrollo en el que ellos mismo se han metido?**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 17 de noviembre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Hierbas aromáticas y otros potingues  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 24352  
****\- Personajes: Iván, Marcos, Akari, Alex, Keiji, Xi y Amelia.**

* * *

**HIERBAS AROMÁTICAS Y OTROS POTINGUES**

Olía bien, olía extremadamente bien. Lo cual era bueno porque resultaba agradable, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un gran inconveniente, y era que le obligaba a tener las ventanas abiertas de par en par pese a que no fuese un día especialmente caluroso y que le hacía verse ridículo abanicando el aire de su cocina intentándolo sacar de la misma. Se le estaba haciendo la boca agua y hasta su estómago rugía pidiendo clemencia ante la mezcla de aromas que se empeñaba en colarse en su nariz. El intenso olor del chocolate y el característico aroma de las galletas recién hechas con esa esencia de vainilla que las acompañaba le estaban abriendo el apetito. El hacer galletas no era ningún problema, de hecho alguna vez las había preparado para sus tíos y les habían encantado, especialmente a su tía que había acabado con todas prácticamente ella sola. Pero había un hecho fundamental, un ingrediente especial, un ligero cambio en la receta original…que habían obligado a Iván a preparar esa deliciosa hornada aprovechando la ausencia de su familia.

Todo había empezado una tarde cualquiera que Marcos y él habían quedado. Kanako tenía que trabajar, Sheila estudiar para un examen que Marcos no pensaba preparar y Alex y Akari tenían sus respectivas ocupaciones. Una llamada que se inició con un "¿Qué haces, tío?" en lugar de con un saludo por parte de su amigo, acabó en que le invitase a casa a pasar el rato y así de paso enseñarle uno de sus mayores orgullos, su invernadero. Caminando entre sus plantas había resultado obvio que a Marcos no le interesaba la flora tanto como a él, y no había mostrado mucho interés por sus explicaciones, a excepción de cuando hablaba de alguna planta con propiedades especiales o de unas flores por las que Kanako parecía tener predilección. Pero sin duda lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido una serie de plantas verdes, de gran porte y con grandes hojas opuestas en su base y alternas en el resto del tallo. Desprendía un característico olor muy intenso y que pese a que Iván prefería mantener ocultas a ojos de sus tíos, eran de los vegetales que más cuidaba de su invernadero. Sólo tenía un par de ejemplares, a los que atendía con mucha dedicación y mimo, y que le habían dado más horas de risas que mucha gente que conocía. Sus plantas de cáñamo habían provocado que a Marcos se le abriesen los ojos de par en par y que se quedase congelado en el sitio agarrándole del brazo

\- ¿Eso es…?-

\- ¿Marihuana?- le cuestionó. Marcos asintió con ganas- Sí

\- ¿Tú fumas?

\- A veces, ya sabes que me gusta experimentar con cosas.

\- Sí, tío - Marcos arrugó la nariz- Lo sé muy bien

\- ¿Aún me sigues guardando rencor por lo de Nochevieja?

\- Digamos que si no te he usado como aperitivo para Max es porque me caes bien, y porque ya estoy bien con Kanako…bueno y porque ella y Shei me someterían a terrible sufrimiento si te pasase algo por mi culpa.

\- Me consuela algo saber eso….creo- ante su dudosa respuesta, Marcos le echó un brazo por los hombros entre risas y le dio un par de palmadas en el pecho que prácticamente le cortaron la respiración

\- Y qué… ¿cuándo me vas a dejar probarlas?- pregunto haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las plantas.

\- Marcos, no sé si sería buena idea- se sinceró mostrando una sonrisa algo cohibida. Había visto cómo le afectaba a su amigo el alcohol, y no creía que fuese buena idea animarle a consumir otro tipo de drogas. Le asustaba algo las consecuencias que pudiera llegar a tener.

\- Venga tío, no seas como Akari ¡o peor!—exclamó teatralmente alzando un dedo en el aire- Como Keiji- Iván suspiró y negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose. Sabía que Marcos no le dejaría en paz hasta que le diese una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Bueno, siempre podría preparar unas galletas y llevároslas a casa algún día que tengamos libre.

Giró la cabeza para mirarle, esperando su reacción y ésta no le defraudó. La manera en la cual la boca de Marcos se curvó en una sonrisa emocionada, y la forma en la que centelleaban sus ojos, eran muestra más que clara de que la idea de había encantado. Y eso le había llevado a su situación actual, intentando que su casa no oliese a galletas para que sus tíos no preguntasen y haciendo lo imposible porque el característico olor de la marihuana no impregnase todo lo que le rodeaba. Como Sylvester se enterase de que había estado utilizando dicha planta otra vez le echaría de casa y cambiaría la cerradura, o destruiría su invernadero, o le enviaría de vuelta a Rusia. Se estremeció. Todas las situaciones le resultaban aterradoras y empezó a abanicar el aire a su alrededor con más insistencia intentando inútilmente que la mezcla de olores delatores saliese por la ventana. Por suerte sus tíos no pensaban volver hasta la noche así que esperaba que la prueba del delito fuese desvaneciéndose a lo largo del día, además, él no estaría en casa cuando volviesen así que quizás eso le ayudaba a librarse de la posible bronca…o repatriación. Le había dado algo de pena no poder ir a ver a Gina, Alexander y su hijo teniendo en cuenta que hacía un tiempo que no coincidían, pero con la excusa de que era San Patricio Marcos había insistido para hacer las galletas ese día y prácticamente no le había dado oportunidad de negarse. Según su lógica San patricio era un día verde y la marihuana era verde, y el verde era el mejor color por lo que tenían que celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Y con tal de no seguir aguantando su discurso ilógico y algo inconexo le había dicho que si

En el fondo y pese a su preocupación porque le pillasen, debía reconocer que estaba emocionado. Había quedado con marcos en ir a su casa y llevar las galletas y también algo de hierba suelta para probar algún porro si sus amigos se animaban. No obstante no era eso lo que más le animaba, sino el saber la noche de juerga que le esperaba. Dio un par de saltitos en el sitio acompañado de leves palmadas. Si era sincero llevaba queriendo poder salir con un grupo de colegas desde que había llegado a EEUU desde Rusia, país que dejó atrás con el corazón roto, sin nadie a quien querer salvo una hermana que por su trabajo se pasaba la vida viajando por el mundo. Había llegado con la ilusión de conocer a gente nueva, y así había sido ¡hasta tenía novia! Pero la inquina que marcos le había profesado desde el primer momento que se encontraron fue una espinita de la cual no consiguió deshacerse hasta que hubieron arreglado las cosas entre ellos, y aún así la estuvo notando un tiempo muy a su pesar.

Por suerte, esa sensación de malestar que en ocasiones le saltaba al estar con él, ya se había desvanecido por completo. Podía decir con total satisfacción que Marcos y él se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, y ya sólo recibía alguna mirada huraña por su parte cuando salía el tema de Sheila y lo que hacía en la intimidad con ella. Tanto Marcos como Alex eran muy protectores con su amiga, y si bien Alex parecía encajar mucho mejor el hecho de que la que consideraban su princesa ya fuese mayor y no los necesitase, Marcos no estaba tan dispuesto a aceptarlo. Ni siquiera las broncas de la chica acusándolo de ser sexista parecían conseguir que relajase su actitud defensiva hacia ella. En el fondo no podía culparle. Él también quería cuidar a esa chica con todas sus fuerzas. En ocasiones le daba la sensación de que Sheila era demasiado buena para la mierda de mundo que los rodeaba y la veía como esa persona capaz de arrojarle luz cuando se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad. No obstante Marcos no tenía de qué preocuparse, pese a que llevaban juntos desde enero y ya estaban a marzo, y a que a él no le faltaban ganas, Sheila no estaba segura, y tampoco es como si hubiesen tenido muchas oportunidades teniendo en cuenta que el acceso de él a casa de ella estaba prácticamente vetado y que aunque ella iba muchas veces a su casa, casi nunca estaban a solas. Por supuesto que se habían besado, acariciado, dado cariño y hasta metido mano, pero no habían pasado de eso. La cara de Sheila la primera vez que masajeó sus pechos se había puesto tan roja que el color de su piel llegó a hacer irreconocibles sus pecas. Siendo sincero, sus abrazos y besos ya le hacían lo suficientemente feliz, y aunque le gustaría poder tener sexo con ella alguna vez, era algo totalmente secundario para él en ese momento. Le cautivaban más sus chispeantes ojos verdes que sus caderas o sus tetas.

Un olor que empezaba a parecerse demasiado a algo quemado empezó a arderle en la nariz y se acercó corriendo al horno a tiempo de abrir la puerta y ver que algunas galletas se habían hecho un poco de más. Lo apagó todo lo rápido que pudo y ayudándose con unos guantes sacó la bandeja no sin quemarse algo las yemas de los dedos. Pese a todo, en su boca seguía dibujada la sonrisa que acudía a su rostro cada vez que pensaba en Sheila. Quién le iba a decir que el amor a primera vista que sintió hacia ella desde el primer segundo que la vio, acabaría siendo correspondido. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la obsesión por Shokichi que tenía en aquel entonces, y de hecho una pequeña parte perduraba, pues seguía enrojeciendo si el hombre se dirigía a ella directamente. Canturreando, se aseguró de que las galletas ya estuviesen bien cocidas. Desde luego tenían una pinta estupenda, era una lástima no poder guardar algunas para Sheila. Le encantaba ver cómo se iluminaba su cara y sonreía cada vez que le preparaba galletas o un bizcocho para ella. No era muy ducho en la cocina, pero su tía solía hacer repostería a menudo y le había enseñado a cocinar algunas cosas, y aunque no es que hiciese maravilla, se apañaba bastante bien con las pocas recetas que conocía. Eso sí, para Sheila nunca las haría con su ingrediente especial, lo último que quería que algo le sentase mal.

Mientras las dejaba enfriarse fue hasta su habitación a esconder los restos de marihuana que le habían sobrado de preparar las galletas y de paso a comprobar su teléfono. Respondió los mensajes que tenía de Sheila y leyó los de Marcos, apremiándole a que fuese a su casa ya, que sus amigos sospechaban que estaba maquinando algo y le estaba costando no irse de la lengua. Llevaban días planeándolo. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en que debían aprovechar San Patricio y las numerosas fiestas que había en los bares de la zona, _La Cucaracha Marciana_ incluida, para salir a divertirse. Una de esas tardes lentas y aburridas que él y Marcos habían compartido tirados en su habitación, su amigo le había propuesto que ya que San patricio estaba cerca y era un día verde, y la marihuana también era verde, era el momento perfecto para aprovechar las plantas de cáñamo de su invernadero para darse una alegría al cuerpo. Viéndose incapaz de rebatir una lógica tan aplastante e inquebrantable como esa, aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Así que sabiendo de antemano que ese día sus tíos no estarían, se las había ingeniado para inventarse una excusa verosímil para quedarse ese día en casa en vez de ir a visitar a su prima y así poder preparar las galletas.

Estaba algo nervioso. Desde el conflicto de nochevieja y lo que su inconsciencia probando sustancias había provocado, prácticamente no había vuelto a consumir nada que pudiese catalogarse como droga, a excepción de alguna cerveza de vez en cuando y sus cafés e infusiones. Y la verdad es que le daba algo de reparo el pensar si sería capaz de controlar sus efectos o volvería a provocar problemas a sus amigos. No quería decepcionar a Sheila, y temía que si el asunto se le iba de las manos y además implicaba a Marcos y Alex le odiaría. Además tenía la sensación de que el único que estaba realmente al tanto de todo lo que ocurría era Marcos, pues al preguntarle si realmente a Akari y su otro compañero les parecía bien el plan había obviado la pregunta con relativa soltura. Las dos veces que se la había hecho.

Aprovechó para cambiarse de ropa, peinarse y preparar las cosas que iba a llevar a casa de los chicos. Con sumo cuidado y mientras las galletas se enfriaban lo suficiente como para poder guardarlas, fue metiendo una de sus más preciados objetos en la mochila que se iba a llevar. La tenía guardada en el fondo de su armario, dentro de una caja y prácticamente bajo llave, oculta bajo un montón de ropa a medio usar que hacía las veces de barricada. Aprovechó para observarla conforme la acomodaba en el interior de la mochila. Le gustaban los tonos entre azul y verde que teñían el cristal de su cachimba, que le recordaba al color de sus propios ojos y a los de su hermana. Había sido un capricho que se había comprado con uno de sus primeros sueldos una vez se había mudado a EEUU, y aunque la había podido usar muy pocas veces no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de su adquisición. No sabía cómo se tomarían sus tíos que la tuviese, por lo que había decidido que era mejor que no supiesen nada. Le gustaban sus orejas como estaban y si Sylvester descubría la dichosa cachimba probablemente le tiraría de ellas hasta conseguir que se hiciesen más grandes o hasta arrancárselas o a saber. Estaba mejor así. Tras terminar de guardarla y responder a Marcos avisándole de que en media hora estaría allí terminó de prepararse y se echó a la calle. El clima era templado y agradable, y acostumbrado a su heladora Rusia natal lo suficientemente cálido como para que una camiseta de manga corta y una beisbolera fueran abrigo suficiente para él. Se miró de refilón en el cristal de un escaparate. Había quien le miraba raro al ver su chaqueta negra con las mangas con un estampado floral, pero a él le gustaba por hortera que pudiese parecer. Sintiéndose cada vez más animado llegó al portal de sus amigos y subió las escaleras a zancadas. Como era de esperar marcos le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa impaciente que se congeló en su cara al verle.

\- Iván tío ¿qué es esa chaqueta?

\- Pues mi beisbolera- murmuró como si fuese obvio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

\- Es espantosa- continuó Marcos, arrugando ligeramente la nariz

\- A mí me gusta- se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Hey, Iván! Bonita chaqueta- dijo Akari desde el interior de la casa, haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la mano.

\- A él le gusta- entrando al salón señaló al chico mientras Marcos soltaba una carcajada nasal cerrando la puerta a su espalda

\- Él es un hortera- sentenció con una expresión altiva-No tienes más que verle la pinta que lleva

\- Esto es sólo para estar en casa- se miró a sí mismo- Y no está tan mal- se excusó, cogiendo con un par de dedos su camiseta sin mangas negra que tenía un logo con caracteres japoneses bastante feo, acompañado de unos pantalones de pijama viejos y desgastados a rallas azules y grises- Además no soy un hortera, me dicen que voy guapo

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- le chinchó Marcos. Iván, mientras se desabrochaba la cremallera de su chaqueta, los observaba con curiosidad.

\- Su querida Michelle- la voz de Alex, que salió de su habitación guiñándole un ojo a Akari, les interrumpió- Y mi querida Yaeko – Akari hinchó el pecho con orgullo, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Sheila también lo dice- apoyó Iván, que se quitó la mochila y la posó a sus pies con sumo cuidado, junto a la bolsa en la cual llevaba una caja llena de las galletas que había preparado.

\- Pues qué mal gusto tienen vuestras novias, tíos- Marcos chascó la lengua- Bueno, no hay más que ver a quiénes tienen por pareja- comentó señalándolos a los tres

\- Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a la tuya a ver qué opina sobre el tema ¿no crees, Iván?- inquirió Alex un poco ofendido, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

\- A veces en el bar ella y Yaeko hablan sobre si sus amigos les parecen guapos o no y…

\- Iván, déjalo. Prefiero no oírlo- le interrumpió Marcos, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

\- Michelle no es mi novia- musitó Akari, con las mejillas encendidas y rascándose la nuca. Ante su timidez, Marcos no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para recuperar parte de su orgullo herido.

\- Pues para no serlo bien que te quedaste el sábado a dormir con ella en su casa, y yo todavía estoy esperando una explicación.

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad- Alex reaccionó en ese instante y cambió su actitud defensiva a una inquisitiva, atravesando a Akari con la mirada como intentando leer sus pensamientos-¿Qué demonios pasa entre vosotros dos?

\- ¡No pasa nada!- se apresuró a decir- ¡Somos amigos!

\- ¿Te quedaste a dormir con la señorita Michelle?- cuestionó Iván, intercambiando miradas con Alex y Marcos, que asintieron

\- ¡Voy al baño!- se excusó, y antes de que pudieran seguir insistiendo desapareció del salón, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí con un portazo.

\- Yo creo que han follado- Iván, ante la afirmación de Marcos, lo miró interrogándole ¿Michelle y Akari? ¿Teniendo relaciones sexuales? Sabía que tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero aun así…- Si le hubieras visto la cara de felicidad cuando llegó a casa el domingo pensarías lo mismo

Iba a responderle que eso no tenía por qué significar nada. Que él también tenía cara de felicidad cuando volvía a casa después de estar con Sheila sin necesidad de llegar a nada sexual, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al sentir algo golpearle en las rodillas desde atrás. En un reflejo, levantó la mochila del suelo y la abrazó para protegerla, e hizo bien pues Max no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ella como si fuese su nuevo juguete. Su relación con el perro era en términos generales, buena. Pero debía reconocer que en ocasiones le asustaba un poco. Una de las primeras veces que había estado en la casa se había abalanzado sobre él tirándole al suelo y le había rechupeteado toda la cara. El animal no se separó de él hasta que se lo quitaron de encima, y tuvieron que hacerlo entre dos porque Marcos no fue capaz de hacerlo solo. Realmente se asustó. Desde entonces le daba un poco de reparo que volviese a pasar lo mismo, e intentaba ser lo más cauteloso posible en torno al perro. Pero tal y como se imaginaba, el olor de la marihuana que llevaba en la mochila había llamado la atención de Max, que amenazaba con ponerse a dos patas sobre él. Miró a sus amigos pidiendo auxilio y Alex no tardó en intentar calmar al animal que no sin forcejear acabó por dejar en paz al chico, para pasar a olisquear con insistencia la bolsa con la caja de galletas que había dejado en el suelo. Esta vez fue Marcos quien regañó al perro e intentó alejarlo de las mismas chistándole, pero al final lo le quedó otro remedio que llevarlo a su habitación y encerrarlo. Le oyeron lloriquear un par de veces y arañar la puerta pero finalmente pareció calmarse e Iván suspiró aliviado. Si era sincero, prefería que el animal no estuviese cerca cuando montasen la cachimba, el más mínimo roce podría hacer que alguna de sus partes cayese al suelo y se rompiese. Además no estaba seguro de que el humo le sentase muy bien al perro.

\- ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó Alex, olisqueando el aire - Huele bien. Me resulta familiar…

\- Errm nada en especial, traigo…- hizo una pausa para mirar a Marcos, que negó con la cabeza y los ojos abiertos de par en par- …Algo para picar. Tenía la mochila en el invernadero y bueno te olerá a plantas o algo así- miró de refilón al menor de los mejicanos, que asintió insistentemente

\- Vamos a preparar las galletas- intervino Marcos con una risilla- Venga Iván ¡a la cocina!

Lo agarró del brazo y tras coger la bolsa de galletas lo arrastró a través del salón. Iván siguió sin soltar la mochila abrazada contra él y se encogió de hombros cuando Alex le cuestionó con la mirada qué pasaba. Se podía imaginar a qué se debía el secretismo de Marcos, pero prefería asegurarse para no cagarla. Siendo observados por su compañero de piso, dejaron las cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina, y Marcos le instó a pegarse a él, cubriendo con sus cuerpos lo que estaban haciendo. Sentía sobre su nuca la mirada de Alex, que se había sentado en uno de los sofás pero estaba girado sobe sí mismo, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y sin apartar de ninguno de los dos sus ojos color miel. Resultaban casi amenazadores, como lo de un ave de presa esperando a abalanzarse sobre su próxima víctima. Se pasó la mano por la nuca con una risilla nerviosa, puede que Alex fue su amigo y sólo un poco mayor que él, pero en esos momentos se sentía como si desprendiese el mismo aura de autoridad y madurez que su tío. Marcos miró de soslayo a su compatriota y tamborileó con cierto nerviosismo con los dedos en la encimera. Oh no. Tenía claro lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

\- ¡Marcos!- gritó entre susurros- ¿No les has dicho que las galletas llevan marihuana?

-¿No?- iba a replicarle pero el chico se adelantó- Es una tontería y debería ser capaz ¡es mi colega! Pero… ¿sientes esa aura como de padre? Me pone los pelos de punta. Y no quiero cagarla, si la cago igual se entera Kanako y…

\- Marcos, Kanako no se va a enfadar por algo así.

\- No sé, tío. Me he acojonado

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? Las galletas no me las puedo llevar a casa, me mata mi tío- agarró la mochila con ambas manos, agitándola ligeramente y haciendo tintinear el cristal en su interior- Y además traje la cachimba, y hierba.

\- Joder tío, huele un montón- se giró hacia el salón- Yo creo que sospecha algo, donde vivíamos de pequeños siempre olía así. No sé… ¿y si se las damos sin más sin decirles nada?

\- Eso es delito, creo. Sería algo así como drogarlos sin su consentimiento o así, seguro que alguna ley lo prohíbe.

\- ¡Uy, aquí huele a campo!

La voz cantarina de Akari les hizo girarse con urgencia en su dirección. Salía del baño acercándose a ellos peligrosamente y ambos se sintieron como si fuesen narcotraficantes internacionales que acababan de ser descubiertos por la policía en un intercambio de mercancía. Alex se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la cocina olisqueando el aire con cara de sospecha. Marcos se dio la vuelta, con un puñado de galletas en la mano y conforme su amigo se acercaba iba abriendo los ojos poco a poco como dándose cuenta de algo. Iván agarró su mochila con fuerza ¿y si Alex se enfadaba y llamaba a su tío para chivarse? Tragó saliva con la idea de una inminente repatriación rondándole la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el chico a su lado, que estaba mordisqueando las galletas que tenía en las manos con nerviosismo. Bueno, por lo menos aunque en ese momento lo pasase mal si seguía comiendo galletas a ese ritmo en una media hora estaría mucho más contento. Demasiado contento…

\- Marcos…quizás no deberías comerte las galletas- musitó Iván en vano, pues su amigo no contento con tragarse una prácticamente entera, se metió otra en la boca ¿intentaba eliminar las pruebas del delito?

\- No. No huele a campo, yo he olido esto antes- reflexionó Alex en voz alta

\- Es como una hierba aromática- comentó Akari, acercándose también a ellos- ¿Puedo probar las galletas? Tienen buena pinta.

\- ¡No!- exclamó Marcos entre mordiscos. Tragó y agarró otro par de galletas que empezó a devorar con ansia. Iván lo miró con preocupación e intentó detenerle sin éxito, si seguía a ese ritmo iba a acabar muy colocado- ¡Son mías!- respondió con la boca llena haciendo que miguitas fuese cayendo

\- Tío, no seas tan egoísta. Yo te di de mis patatas el otro día

\- Espera, Akari- le interrumpió Alex, que se colocó una mano en la barbilla y miró a Marcos e Iván enarcando una ceja- Huele a marihuana ¿de qué son exactamente esas galletas?

Marcos se empezó a reír de una forma un tanto histérica, contagiando a Iván que soltó una risilla nerviosa y claramente delatora. La cara de Akari se transfiguró al más absoluto horror y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás señalándolos con un dedo acusador. Iván se encogió en sí mismo y un silencio denso, tan sólo roto por los dientes de Marcos masticando galletas, se instaló en el salón.

\- Drogadictos….- murmuró Akari, juzgándolos con la mirada y negando con la cabeza- Vivo con drogadictos

\- Oh vamos Akari, sólo es marihuana- tres pares de ojos se posaron en Alex, que se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia- De donde Marcos y yo venimos la marihuana era lo más sano que podías tomar ¿verdad?- Marcos, ya más tranquilo, dejó de masticar y asintió ante la pregunta de su compatriota.

\- Pero…es una droga. Las drogas no son buenas

\- El alcohol es una droga y todos aquí lo tomamos- intercedió Iván- Yo he visto lo que el alcohol puede hacer a la gente y me da bastante más miedo que unas galletas.

\- Pero…

\- Yo voy a probarlas- comentó Alex quitándole importancia- Debe ser como tomar bombones de licor o algo así.

\- ¿No te vas a enfadar?- cuestionó Marcos algo dubitativo.

\- No, yo también tengo ganas de probarla. Parece divertido

\- He traído también una cachimba- se animó a decir Iván en vista de que el ambiente ya estaba más relajado – Y la marihuana es de plantas que he cultivado yo

\- Eso suena interesante ¿puedo verla?-

Alex se acercó a ellos, haciéndose con una de las galletas que Marcos le estaba ofreciendo e Iván no dudó en empezar a comerse otra. Si no fuese porque él mismo las había preparado y sabía lo que llevaban. Las habría tomado por galletas con pepitas de chocolate normales y corrientes. Ilusionado ante el interés que ambos chicos estaban mostrando, Iván se explayó en su conocimiento acerca de la marihuana y cachimbas además de contarle varias de sus anécdotas alrededor de las mismas. Tras comer unas cuantas galletas más y hablar un rato en la cocina fueron hasta el salón seguidos por Akari, que aunque no participaba muy activamente en la conversación, los escuchaba con atención y se mantenía a su lado. Durante un rato no hizo amago alguno de estar interesado en unirse a ellos, pero después de consultar algo en su teléfono tímidamente les pidió que le dejasen probar una. Dio un bocado que hizo que se le iluminase la cara y que los mirase con curiosidad, era como si estuviera esperando que algo terrible ocurriese al morder la galleta y se sorprendiese al ver que no pasaba nada. Lo observaron en silencio mientras mordía otra vez poco a poco, hasta terminarse la galleta y mantenerse unos segundos sin decir nada con una actitud pensativa.

\- Saben a galletas normales- reflexionó Akari en voz alta- Están ricas. Y vosotros parece que estáis bien- Alex soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- ¿Qué te esperabas?- le dijo dándole un par de golpes en la espalda, aprovechando que compartían sofá - ¿Qué ibas a caer muerto o algo? Akari, tío, es marihuana. Como mucho te entrará la risa floja y ya.

\- He usado muy poca cantidad- explicó Iván- Lo máximo que nos puede pasar es que empecemos a decir tonterías o a reírnos porque sí- se vio interrumpido por un ataque de risa repentino de Marcos, que se quedó mirándole fijamente con los ojos brillantes- Como este- señaló a su amigo, el cual le había rodeado los hombros con el brazo, con el dedo pulgar.

\- La marihuana es buena porque es 100% natural, mamá naturaleza nos la dio como un regalo. ¿Acaso una plantita que crece de la tierra puede ser mala?

\- No Marcos, las plantas no pueden ser malas- respondió Iván aguantándose la risa. Él también empezaba a notarse bastante contento.

\- Las plantas son tus amigas- sentenció el chico asintiendo lentamente y dedicándoles a los tres una mirada un poco perdida.

\- Yo no quiero acabar como él- murmuró Akari mirando la nueva galleta a la que acababa de dar un bocado con cierto respeto.

\- Akari, tío – le llamó Marcos, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria con los dedos- ¡Paz!

\- ¿Está colocado o tomándome el pelo?

\- Creo que un poco de las dos- respondió Iván algo dubitativo.

\- A mí me gustan las plantas

\- Un poco colocado sí que está- dijo Alex aguantando una risilla que acabó por salir

\- Y a las plantas le gustan los electrolitos- siguió hablando con total convencimiento, ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos y arrastrando ligeramente sus palabras.

\- Marcos ¿estás bien?- Akari dejó de comer y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

\- ¡Perfectamente! Nunca en mi vida había estado mejor- exclamó Marcos poniéndose repentinamente de pie con una sonrisa radiante en la cara- Tengo hambre, quiero galletas.

\- No sé si deberías comer más Marcos

\- ¿Por qué no, Alex? Yo tengo hambre, y hay galletas que pueden saciarla. La vida es bella y me está brindando una oportunidad preciosa para saciar mis necesidades más primarias ofreciéndole un manjar- agarró con una galleta y se la comió prácticamente de un bocado, volviendo a hablar con la boca aún llena- No puedo decirle que no a la vida, tío. La vida me ama.

\- Me empieza preocupar

\- Toma Akari, come más galletas y ya verás cómo en un rato se te pasa la preocupación.

Haciendo caso a Alex, aceptó la galleta que le estaba ofreciendo y se la comió prácticamente de un bocado. Los efectos de la marihuana en Marcos ya eran más que evidentes. Además de su repentina locuacidad y sus ojos brillantes, miraba a su alrededor como si estuviese descubriendo un mundo nuevo centrando su atención en detalles que Iván no logaba descifrar. Era como un niño pequeño en una juguetería por primera vez, entusiasmado con todo aquello que veía y ansioso por poder toquetear todo. Alex, aunque bastante más tranquilo, parecía estar acusando los primeros efectos, pues tenía una risa floja permanente y se estaba acariciando el pelo a sí mismo distraídamente .Daba la impresión de que se estaba percatando en ese mismo instante de lo suave que era su melena. Akari, que era el último que había empezado a comer galletas, todavía no presentaba efecto alguno, pero con el ritmo que estaba devorándolas en un rato probablemente estaría haciendo reflexiones en voz alta del calibre de las de Marcos. Por su parte, Iván, mucho más acostumbrado a consumir marihuana que el resto de sus amigos, y teniendo en cuenta la poca cantidad que había usado en las galletas, conocía de sobra los efecto que la droga tenía en él y presentaba ya una resistencia de lo que los demás carecían. No obstante era consciente de que empezaba a tener algún efecto sobre él, pues se sentía increíblemente bien, a gusto, feliz, como si no hubiese problema en el mundo que no pudiese resolver. Sentía la sonrisa acudir a sus labios y su cabeza despejarse…y hambre, tenía hambre.

\- Iván- sintió a Marcos acercarse a él y apoyarle una mano en la cara, mirándole fijamente. Él se echó un poco hacia atrás, no entendiendo qué es lo que pretendía su amigo- Tienes muchísimas pestañas.

\- Como todos, supongo.

\- No, las tuyas son más largas ¿puedo tocarlas? Parecen suaves…

No le dejó responder. Antes de que se diese cuenta sintió los dedos de Marcos acercarse peligrosamente a uno de sus ojos y los cerró por puro reflejo. No tardó en notar cómo algo rozaba sus pestañas, moviéndolas y rozando de forma casi imperceptible sus párpados. Entreabrió uno de sus ojos y se topó con que su amigo estaba boquiabierto y mirándolo con un interés desmedido. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca pudo fijarse en que sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas, le recordaba a un gato entusiasmado con un juguete nuevo. Era gracioso verlo así, sus movimientos era más lentos de lo habitual y parecía más torpe que de costumbre. De hecho pese a su aparente locuacidad hablaba más despacio de lo normal y arrastraba algo las palabras. Definitivamente, estaba colocado.

\- Son suaves….

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Tienes los ojos bonitos.

\- Gracias, tío. Tú también.

\- Eres guapo. Pero en esta sociedad está mal visto que un hombre diga que otro hombre es guapo aunque lo sea, porque entonces te dicen que eres maricón. Y ser maricón no es un insulto, pero no podemos decir que los hombres son guapos, pero tú eres guapo, Iván.- le soltó repentinamente, girándose hacia sus otros amigos- ¡Tú también eres guapo, Alex!- el susodicho, mordisqueando una galleta, le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír a continuación, clavando su mirada en el techo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá.- Akari...no me olvido de ti. Guapo

\- ¿Hmmm? Vale- musitó terminando de tragar- Iván ¿has traído más galletas? Sigo teniendo hambre y casi no quedan

\- No, no, no, espera-dijo Marcos antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada- He abierto los ojos y me he dado cuenta de que la… – se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio y bajó el tono, animándoles a que se reuniesen a su alrededor- …la sociedad, nos manipula con su idea de lo que es bello. ¡No nos dejemos manipular!

\- ¡No! ¡Somos bellos!- se unió Alex, alzando un puño y echándose a reír a continuación.

Le contagió la risa a los demás y durante un rato simplemente se carcajearon sin saber muy bien de qué, y una vez se calmaron, Marcos continuó con una perorata sin mucho sentido sobre la belleza. Iván probablemente necesitaría estar algo más colocado para encontrarle sentido, pues Alex, que poco a poco iba estando cada vez más afectado, asentía con ferviente interés. Resultaba muy gracioso verlos, era como si se moviesen a cámara lenta pero estaba seguro de que ellos se sentían a sí mismo acelerados y en con total control sobre sus movimientos. Sin embargo era evidente en gestos como el que Marcos tuviese que intentar tres veces el coger su lata de refresco pues las dos primeras sólo atrapó aire, que su coordinación ojo-mano estaba algo perjudicada y sus reflejos no se encontraban en su mejor momento. A la charla se había unido Akari, el que más galletas sin duda había comido hasta el momento, y en el cual se presentaban los primero efectos, pues mientras participaba a ratos en la conversación, miraba sus propias manos como si fuese lo más fascinante que hubiese visto en su vida, girándolas y flexionando y moviendo los dedos conforme las expresiones de su cara cambiaban. Iván sentía sin embargo que ya había llegado a un punto muerto, y que necesitaría consumir más para poder llegar a colocarse, quizás era el momento de encender la cachimba.

\- ¡Pizza!- exclamó Alex, levantándose de golpe y casi llevándose la mesa frente al sofá por delante- Quiero pizza, hay pizza, bases de pizza, voy a hacer pizza. Pizza.

\- ¿Alex?

\- ¿Alguna vez os habéis planteado la de formas que hay de pronunciar la palabra Pizza? Akari, di pizza

\- Pizza

\- Ahora tú, Marcos

\- Pizza

\- ¿Veis? No suena igual, pero todos hemos entendido a qué nos estábamos refiriendo. Estoy seguro de que si Iván lo dice también sonará diferente….

Todos se quedaron mirándole. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía tan a gusto, tan feliz y tan cómodo que simplemente se dejó llevar por la corriente y pronunció la palabra que todos estaban esperando. Las reacciones no tardaron y mientras que Alex asentía lentamente con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, Marcos lo estaba mirando como si tuviese algo en la cara que acabase de descubrir. Akari, con la mano en la barbilla y una actitud pensativa repetía la palabra "pizza" por lo bajo con diferentes acentos, subiendo y bajando el tono de voz y forzando pronunciaciones que nada tenían que ver con su marcado deje japonés.

\- La palabra pizza es universal ¡la pizza es universal! No hay alimento en el mundo que una tanto a la gente a su alrededor como la pizza. Nos anima a compartir entre nosotros, reforzando nuestros lazos de amistad y compañerismo al participar en compañía de tan delicioso manjar digno del paladar de los más exquisitos dioses- soltó en Alex en una perorata tras la cual tuvo que pararse para tomar aire. Por la manera en la cual se sujetó la cabeza daba la impresión de que se hubiese mareado un poco- ¡La pizza nos ama! Y como nuestro dios que es nosotros también deberíamos amarla.

Akari y Marcos empezaron a aplaudir entusiasmados, o eso creían ellos. La realidad era que aplaudieron lentamente y, sobre todo en el caso del último, de forma bastante torpe y casi no atinando a chocar una mano con la otra. Él también se vio en necesidad de aplaudir, sentía que Alex tenía razón y además ¿por qué no iba a aplaudir? Se sentía tan bien, y tan animado y tan libre de toda preocupación, que la imagen de su tío enfadado si le descubría se había ido diluyendo poco a poco en su cabeza hasta desaparecer. Quizás si se enfadaba bastaría con que le ofreciese un poco de marihuana, seguro que así aprendería a ver la vida tan maravillosa como realmente era, y a percibir los sonidos, olores, colores y sabores que él disfrutaba. No podía enfadarse y llegaba a sentirse tan bien como se sentía él. Unos minutos más de disertaciones en voz alta de Alex, les llevaron a concluir que pizza era la palabra universal porque cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo te entendería si la dijeses y que por tanto la pizza era el secreto para acabar con la maldad y para unir a todos en paz y armonía. Además al ser redondas dejaban que todos se pudiesen reunir a su alrededor para disfrutarla, no como si fuese cuadrada o rectangular. En ese momento todo cobró sentido para Iván y las siguientes palabras que pronunció Alex resultaron más esclarecedoras para él de lo que lo había sido hasta el momento cualquier discurso político, cualquier sermón de un líder religioso, cualquiera de las múltiples broncas que le echaban su tío o su hermana. Las palabras de su amigo en ese instante, fueron una revelación para todos los presentes.

\- El sentido de la vida, el universo y todo lo demás es…la pizza.

Una nueva ronda de aplausos no se hizo esperar, y con decisión pero caminando de forma un tanto errática, Alex se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el congelador. No obstante al llegar frente a él se quedó parado con la puerta abierta mirando el interior, sin hacer nada más. En lugar de coger las bases de pizza, que estaban justo frente a él, empezó a acariciar con la mano la pared helada del congelador, diciendo que estaba súper frío y que la sensación era alucinante. Marcos y Akari no tardaron en querer unirse para probarlo, y después de un rato con la puerta del congelador abierta este empezó a pitar anunciando que estaba calentándose demasiado. No tardaron en cerrarlo y le miraron entre ellos con total confusión y llevándose las manos a los oídos, menos Marcos que estaba totalmente ensimismado con una araña que caminaba por el techo y a la cual seguía con la mirada como si de un gato intentando cazar un puntero láser se tratase.

Iván empezó a montar la cachimba, canturreando por lo bajo y moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente al son de la canción que sonaba en bucle en su cerebro. La noción del tiempo ya estaba un poco distorsionada para él, y no tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo tardó en montar el artilugio, pero para cuando hubo terminado, sus amigos parecían haber recordado su propósito inicial para ir a la cocina y estaban echando sobre un par de bases de pizza prácticamente todas las sobras que tenían en la nevera. En una de ellas hasta había algo de arroz restante que había dejado Akari esa mañana en su correspondiente arrocera. A todos les pareció una idea fantástica. Inexplicablemente, consiguieron sacar las pizzas del horno a tiempo de que no se quemasen, pero la masa estuviese lo suficientemente cocida como para estar crujiente y una vez tenían cada uno de ellos un pedazo en la mano, se aventuraron a fumar de la cachimba.

Las primeras caladas las dio Iván, enseñándoles a los demás cómo debían hacerlo, y topándose con tres pares de ojos posados en él con inusitada expectación. Akari se reía por lo bajo de a saber qué, Alex, después de mirarle, clavó sus ojos en el infinito y masticaba la pizza con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada bocado como si fuese el último. Marcos, por su parte, le observaba con curiosidad mientras frotaba su cara contra una de las mantas que tenían en el sofá para cuando se echaban siestas allí, murmurando por lo bajo y con una sonrisa en la cara que era lo más suave que había tocado nunca. Dado que era el que parecía estar más atento a él, le pasó la boquilla de la cachimba para que probase a dar una calada. Tras un primer ataque de tos se recompuso y probó de nuevo de forma menos accidentada y paladeó antes de abalanzarse sobre su lata de refresco y dar un gran trago. El siguiente fue Alex, que se mostró mucho más hábil que Marcos y confesó que era porque alguna vez había fumado tabaco. Tras una perorata sobre lo malo que era el tabaco en comparación con la marihuana y dar unas cuantas caladas más porque "hace burbujas y es divertido", acabó por pasarle la boquilla a Akari. Este último, tras mirarla como si un arma a punto de matarle fuese, imitó a sus amigos, y aunque no llegó a tener un ataque de tos como el de Marcos sí que se vio obligado a carraspear y aclararse la garganta.

Ninguno de ellos fue realmente consciente del tiempo que estaba pasando y no se percataron de que la tarde había avanzado hasta que el carbón de la cachimba estaba prácticamente consumido y no iba a dar mucho más de sí. Los efectos de la marihuana eran ya en ese momento más que obvios en los cuatro, y de hecho hacía bastante que estaban tirados por los sofás unos encima de otros, acurrucados en mantas y soltando reflexiones de vez en cuando que aunque a ellos les parecían genialidades dignas de pasar a la historia, en realidad no tenían mucho fundamento. En ese punto, hasta Iván, mucho más acostumbrado a ese tipo de sustancia que ellos, estaba totalmente colocado y la sensación de euforia, la claridad mental y la impresión de que sus sentidos estaban trabajando al 500% de su capacidad normal le habían invadido. Casi hasta podía distinguir uno a uno todos los ingredientes del último trozo de pizza que te había comido sin necesidad de mirarla.

\- Tíos, quiero ver a Yaeko- dijo en voz alta Alex, que estaba en el sofá tumbado contra Akari, apoyándose en su costado.

\- Y yo a Nako….

\- Michelle – murmuró Akari, que se había hecho una bola dentro de una manta y miraba al techo.

\- ¿Y si bajamos al bar?- propuso Iván – Iban a hacer fiesta de San Patricio, ellas están trabajando.

\- ¡Vamos al bar!- Alex alzó el brazo para a continuación dejarlo caer a plomo sobre el sofá.

\- Pero necesitamos un adulto, no podemos ir así- añadió Iván en un instante de lucidez mental

\- Yo soy adulto y sé adultear, me dicen que soy como un viejo.

\- Tú estás colocado….

\- Keiji- murmuró de repente Marcos- Keiji…

\- Keiji es un adulto también- aportó Akari mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Keiji no está colocado- comentó Alex, ganándose un "oooh" de admiración por parte del resto

\- Hay que llamar a Keiji- murmuró Marcos, rebuscando con mucho esfuerzo su teléfono en el pantalón de su chándal- Keiji es nuestro guía espiritual.

\- ¡Alabado sea Keiji!- arrastró las palabras Akari para a continuación echarse a reír.

\- Hay que llamar a Keiji- repitió Marcos, mirando con intensidad el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

Y le llamaron.

El susodicho se encontraba en ese momento en su casa. Justo había terminado de cenar y en su cabeza repasaba su plan para la noche. Una ducha caliente, ver algo en la televisión hasta que le entrase el sueño e irse a la cama a una hora prudente. Prácticamente lo que hacía cada noche. Quizás hablase con Shokichi un rato por mensajería, aunque puede que no fuese mala idea llamarle por teléfono. Recientemente le había visto un poco alicaído, y sabía que su abatimiento se debía en parte al drama que estaba viviendo Adolf. No le había dejado implicarse en el tema con la excusa de que ya había bastantes personas metidas en ese embrollos, pero en ocasiones se descargaba con él cuando comían juntos y dejaba caer algunos detalles. Puede que él y Adolf no tuviesen una relación muy estrecha, pero igualmente se preocupaba por él. No obstante no sólo Shokichi, sino también Michelle e incluso Joseph rehusaban a dejarle inmiscuirse más. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y buscó el nombre de Shokichi entre sus contactos. Cuando ya tenía su dedo peligrosamente cerca del botón de llamaba, e dispositivo empezó a vibrar en su mano y casi lo tiró al suelo del susto que se dio. Por suerte sus reflejos de boxeador le hicieron reaccionar rápido y atrapó el móvil al vuelo descubriendo con cierto nudo en la garganta el nombre de quien le llamaba en la pantalla. Era Marcos, y él muy rara vez utilizaba el teléfono para algo que no fuese jugar o enviar mensajes. Con un cierto malestar en la boca del estómago y queriendo no temerse lo peor pero no pudiendo evitar hacerlo, se llevó el aparato a la oreja y posó su dedo en el botón de aceptar la llamada.

\- ¿S..

\- KEIJIIII…..

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar de decir el escueto "Sí" con el que solía responder al descolgar el teléfono. Una voz que no le sonaba, seguida de un coro que le resulta más familiar, comenzó a gritar su nombre alargando la última sílaba del mismo hasta quedarse sin aire. Al tal fascinante muestra de capacidad pulmonar la siguió una serie de carcajadas que fueron in crescendo obligándole a apartarse el teléfono de la oreja, debían tener puesto el manos libres para poder hablar todos a la vez. Poco a poco las risas fueron apaciguándose y volvió a acercarse el auricular con cierta desconfianza. Bueno, si se lo estaban pasando tan bien suponía que era porque no pasaba nada malo. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba aprovechando que se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea pero…

\- KEIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….

De nuevo el coro de voces taladró su tímpano y suspiró con resignación volviendo a alejar el teléfono de su oreja. Una de las personas que estaba gritando debió sentirse inspirada pues empezó a subir y bajar el tono conforme alargaba la vocal, provocando que los demás estallasen en risas. De fondo oyó a alguien decir que si el susodicho valdría para cantante de ópera, seguido por una ovación y más risas. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y tenía ganas de colgar, era como si se estuvieran riendo de él. Se esperaba algo así de Marcos, o incluso de Alex, a quien también le parecía escuchar de fondo, pero no de Akari, al que podía escuchar aun riéndose. Y además ¿quién era la cuarta voz? No conseguía identificarlo. ¿Estarían borrachos? Desde luego eso parecía

\- Soy Iváaaaaan, Keiji, Ivaaan ¿Te acuerdas de mi Keiji? Yo me acuerdo de ti- suspiró, al menos ya sabía con quién estaba hablando

\- Sí, me acuerdo de ti Iván ¿qué pasa?

\- ¡SE ACUERDA DE MI!- gritó al resto de sus compañeros.

Definitivamente iba a acabar colgando, le estaban sacando de quicio y eso que tenía una paciencia infinita. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz y tomó aire lentamente, se conformaría con pensar que al menos no pasaba nada grave para armarse con la calma necesaria para afrontar lo que quiera que pasase. Paseó hasta su habitación mientras esperaba que el jaleo al otro lado de la línea disminuyese, y se pasó una mano por la cara, resoplando. En ese momento tuvo la corazonada de que lo iban a liar para algo. Una desagradable sensación similar a un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y miró el reloj de encima de su mesilla con cierta ansia. No era exageradamente tarde, pero sí lo suficiente como para que alguien que se acostaba pronto como él tuviera pensado irse a la cama un par de horas después. Queriéndoles meter algo de prisa y aunque las risas no habían cesado del todo, les preguntó múltiples veces qué querían y cuando iba a darlo por imposible Alex arrojó algo de luz sobre el tema diciendo algo sobre _La Cucaracha_. Eso llevó a que Akari entrase en pánico preguntando dónde había cucarachas y por los ruidos que podía escuchar de fondo era como si estuviese subiendo al sofá, o parapetándose tras él, o lanzándoselo a alguien, ya le preguntaría cuando se viesen. Suponía que se referían al bar, pero no entendía por qué le llamaban a él para eso. No le gustaba salir de fiesta y además el día siguiente era laborable y todos tenían que madrugar para sus respectivos trabajos y clases, y ni siquiera es que fuese un día especial. Era 17 de marzo y no se le ocurría nada que pudiese conmemorarse ese día…a excepción de…Oh, mierda. Era el Día de San patricio. Se lo había escuchado decir a varios clientes del gimnasio, y Amelia le había llegado a comentar que Xi la estaba insistiendo para salir ese día pero que ella no tenía gana ninguna.

\- ¿Queréis ir a _La Cucaracha Marciana_?

\- SIIIIIII- de nuevo las voces de sus amigos hicieron que tuviese que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja y que tuviese que aguantarse las ganas de colgar.

\- ¿Y por qué me llamáis a mí?- al otro lado se dio el más absoluto mutismo por un instante. No sabía qué demonios les pasaba, pero si ni siquiera sabían para qué le habían llamado es que le pasaba algo raro. Por mucho que fuesen bromistas y les gustase tomarle el pelo nunca antes habían tenido un comportamiento como ese.

\- ¡Porque eres un adulto! – exclamó Marcos.

\- Y no estás colocado- añadió Alex.

\- Ah sí…- dijo Iván como si acabase de descubrir el sentido de la existencia humana- Que llamamos por eso, je, je, je…

\- ¿Estáis colocados?- preguntó en un suspiro, más por inercia que por otra cosa.

No obstante las risas al otro lado parecieron corroborarlo. No, no podía ser, seguro que estaban gastándole una broma. Tras otro rato en el cual les tuvo que sacar las respuestas prácticamente a la fuerza llegó a la conclusión de que querían ir al bar, y por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender pero parecía estar muy relacionada con su estado alterado necesitaban compañía para ir. Y esa compañía resultó ser él, pues era el adulto "no colocado" que tenían más cerca. Francamente, dudó mucho en su respuesta, muchísimo. Iba a dar una rotunda negación, pero se topó con la fotografía de él, su madre y Shokichi devolviéndole la mirada. En su cabeza resonó como si de una grabadora se tratase la voz de su madre diciéndole que tenía que divertirse más y hacer amigos, y la de Shokichi recomendándole que buscase para salir a gente de su edad y no pasase tantas horas con un viejo como él, que se acabaría transformando en un viejoven. La verdad es que esos chicos eran los amigos, a excepción de Amelia, Michelle y Joseph, más cercanos a su edad que tenía. Y quizás iba siendo hora de que por una vez en su vida se comportase como el chico de 25 años que era. Les insistió en que él sólo estaría un rato con ellos, que al día siguiente trabajaba y tenía que madrugar y finalmente y con más nervios de los que le gustaría reconocer, se cambió de ropa y se echó a la calle. Cuando antes fuese, antes podría volver a casa.

Llegó al portal de los chicos en una carrera, y como si quisieran poner a prueba su paciencia no contestaron cuando llamó al telefonillo. Bueno, quizás no le habían oído, no era tan grave ¿no? Llamó otra vez y esperó balanceándose en el sitio y mirando a su alrededor. Ya había anochecido por completo y aunque el tiempo ya era muy templado por la noche seguía refrescando. Grupos de jóvenes, cantando y gritando caminaban por la calle, ataviados con ropa verde, gorros ridículos y las caras pintadas con tréboles. Se distrajo tanto mirando a uno de los grupos que ni siquiera se percató de que seguían sin haberle abierto la puerta hasta un par de minutos después. Contrariado, llamó una tercera vez y siguió sin obtener respuesta. Salió del portal y caminó hacia mitad de la calle para poder ver la ventana de los chicos, había luz, así que tenían que estar en casa. Decidió darles una última oportunidad y presionó de nuevo el timbre, manteniéndolo pulsado más rato del necesario. Esta vez sí parecieron oírle, pues descolgaron el telefonillo entre risas y tras tirarse un rato intentando dialogar con marcos acabaron por abrirle el portal. Estaba empezando a enervarse, algo nada común en él, y la idea de darse la vuelta, largarse a su casa y hacer como si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido cada vez le resultaba más apetecible. No obstante acabó subiendo los correspondientes pisos de escaleras y al llegar arriba se topó con la puerta entreabierta, y al pasar al salón, encontró la explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando.

La estancia estaba llena de un humo que le daba al lugar un aspecto algo lúgubre, como si estuviera cubierto de una neblina pesada y molesta que dificultaba respirar. Se ayudó de su mano y la manga de su chaqueta para cubrirse la nariz y la boca y así evitar respirar el humo, y no pudo evitar arrugar el gesto al ver una cachimba sobre la mesa del salón. Sus amigos estaban todos tirados en los sofás, riéndose por lo bajo y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia en un primer momento. Akari estaba medio sentado medio tumbado en uno de los sofás, mirando al techo hacia el cual alargaba una mano, cerrando y abriendo el puño. Alex, ligeramente apoyado en él, tenía los ojos clavados en un punto indeterminado, y balanceaba la cabeza adelante y atrás, al ritmo de una música que no sonaba. Iván, que era el que parecía estar más normal estaba sentado en el otro sofá con una sonrisa en la boca y movía las manos en el aire, como si estuviese representando lo que ocurría en sus pensamientos. Marcos, cubierto con una manta y algo pálido se había hecho una bolita al lado de Iván y estaba apoyado en sus piernas. Tenía la mirada perdida y se reía de vez en cuando, y si le correspondía a él juzgar, no parecía que Marcos se encontrase en su mejor momento. Sin decir nada, cruzó el salón para ir a abrir la ventana y los chicos no parecieron inmutarse hasta que se plantó delante de ellos con los brazos en jarras y mirándolos con severidad.

\- ¿Estáis todos colocados? ¿Para esto me llamáis?

\- ¡Keiji! Mira Marcos, es Keiji- dijo Iván zarandeando ligeramente a su amigo. El aludido giró la cabeza en su dirección y le señaló con el dedo antes de abrir la boca

\- Keiiii….- empezó a decir el chaval, quedándose atascado en la "i" y no avanzando. Por suerte Akari acudió en su ayuda y con los ojos aún clavados en el techo continuó la palabra por inercia.

\- …jiii

\- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Marcos?

\- Perfectamente, es sólo que el mundo a mi alrededor está girando y entonces lo veo mejor estando tumbado- murmuró el chico acurrucándose más en la manta- Tío, ahora sé que la profesora de Biología no miente cuando dice que la Tierra gira, lo puedo sentir.

\- Muy interesante- respondió Keiji sin saber muy bien qué decir

\- ¿Tú notas la Tierra girar, Keiji? Deberías tomar de esta planta mágica y verás que tus sentidos se azu..aguri..adugi...

\- ¿Agudizan?

\- Eso….tío siempre sabes todo, por eso te llamamos.

\- Keiji no está colocado- aportó Akari - ¿Quieres colocarte, Keiji?

\- No gracias, estoy bien así.

\- Todavía me queda hierba mágica – dijo Iván sacándose una bolsa del bolsillo y agitándola frente a él- Si la tomas descubrirás cosas que ahora no puedes ni imaginar, y además es hierba de confianza. Viene de mis plantas- Keiji negó con la cabeza y con cierta dificultad Iván volvió a guardarse la bolsita en el pantalón- Tío, las plantas son geniales. Yo me creía muy guay, hasta que descubrí que las plantas comen sol y cagan aire.

Marcos fue el primero en reírse, seguido por los demás los cuales entraron en un bucle de carcajadas que llevó a alguno a alguno de ellos a sujetarse el estómago y recostarse en el sofá con la cara roja hasta conseguir recuperar el aire. Hasta el propio Keiji se vio obligado a ocultar una sonrisa divertida. Pero no quería premiarles por algo que era fruto de su inconsciencia, tomar drogas no estaba bien y sentía que si les seguía el rollo sólo los animaría a volver a hacerlo.

\- Tíos, Keiji no se está divirtiendo- dijo Marcos agarrando a Iván de la pierna y señalándole.

\- Keiji necesita fumar hierba para pasárselo bien con nosotros, os lo digo yo que soy un experto en esto.

\- Si la tomas sentirás cosas que nunca antes has sentido- colaboró Akari, que había dejado de mirar al techo y le miraba a él con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos- ¿Verdad, Alex?

\- Puedo ver la música

\- Alex- le llamó Keiji masajeándose las sienes- No hay música- el chico alzó la cabeza y posó los ojos en él un momento pero aun así no parecía que le estuviese viendo. Le daba la sensación de que realmente estaba viendo algo que él no.

\- Ah sí…claro- se detuvo un momento y parpadeó de forma obvia, frotándose la cara a continuación y clavando de nuevo la vista en un punto indeterminado- Puedo ver la música.

Se hizo un silencio en el salón tan sólo interrumpido por unas risillas en voz baja de boca de Iván y Akari. Keiji se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la manga otra vez, el salón no terminaba de airearse y le empezaban a picar los ojos y la garganta a cuenta del humo, además temía acabar igual que ellos si lo respiraba. Keiji no era alguien muy amigo de la idea de consumir drogas. El alcohol ni lo cataba, y después de su "terrible" experiencia en nochevieja no pensaba beber nunca jamás. El tabaco le repugnaba, aunque debía reconocer que sentía cierto interés por las pipas para fumar típicas de su país de origen, pero no se veía capaz de usar una. Y en cuanto al resto de las drogas, era algo que en cuanto pensaba en ello le hacía arrugar la nariz de forma inconsciente. La única droga que se permitía era la cafeína, y porque el té y el café le aportaban más beneficios que perjuicios. Resopló. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios podía hacer con ellos, ni de qué querían de él. Sin dejar de taparse la boca dio una vuelta por la casa, y descubrió con horror que la cocina estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Si había algo que Alex se afanaba en mantener limpio y ordenado, era sin duda el lugar donde cocinaban, sin embargo estaba lleno de platos a medio usar, envolturas de plástico vacías, migas y hasta manchas de tomate. Incluso la puerta del horno estaba abierta y aunque ya no desprendía calor era obvio por las manchas de queso recientes que lo habían usado hacía poco. Se encontró un paquete vacío de bases para pizza en el suelo y se agachó para recogerlo. Ni siquiera Marcos, al cual no parecía importarle en exceso el desorden, habría dejado así la cocina de encontrarse en un estado normal.

Volvió al salón con la sensación de que faltaba algo en la casa, pero no conseguía percatarse de qué era. Estaban sus tres amigos más Iván, no conocía ese apartamento tan bien como para saber si habían comprado algo nuevo o se habían deshecho de algún mueble o decoración y de todas formas el sitio era bastante pequeño y tampoco permitía muchos cambios. Miró a su alrededor. Los chicos seguían en el sofá, riéndose de vez en cuando y diciendo alguna frase sin sentido a la que no hizo mucho caso, pero él era incapaz de quitarse esa sensación de incomodidad de que faltaba algo. Se pasó la mano por la frente, observándolos. Puede que él estuviese allí, y que ellos también, pero estaba seguro de que en ese momento no se encontraban los 5 en el mismo mundo, y el de ellos desde luego parecía mucho más divertido que el suyo. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y chascó la lengua. Era tarde pero aunque una parte de si racional le decía que se marchase y los dejase allí, pues se lo habían buscado ellos y además parecían pasárselo bien; su sentido de la responsabilidad le pinchaba insistiéndole con que necesitaban a alguien responsable y ciertamente él era el único adulto en plenas facultades que había presente en ese momento. Muy pocas veces había echado tanto de menos a Michelle como en se momento. Michelle…eso le dio una idea. Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero no se le ocurría qué hacer para lidiar con sus amigos.

\- Akari…¿qué pensaría Michelle de ti si te viese así?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par y por un instante pareció entrar en razón. Se incorporó en el sofá con cara de susto y Keiji no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla de victoria acudiese a su cara. Normalmente no era así, pero en el fondo de su ser sentía que sus amigos se merecían un castigo por haber fumado marihuana, y una sensación satisfactoria invadió su cuerpo al ver al chico genuinamente acongojado. Viendo que parecía haber surtido efecto, se dirigió a los otros tres.

\- Y lo mismo va por vosotros ¿qué pensarían vuestras novias? Estoy seguro de que ni a Kanako, ni a Yaeko ni a Sheila les gustaría veros así

\- Iván, Iván- llamó Marcos, aún apoyado en su amigo y cubriéndose con la manta- No quiero cagarla con Kanako, Iván, ¿qué hago?

\- Yaeko….- musitó Alex- Tengo que ver a Yaeko para pedirle perdón.

\- No quiero que Nako crea que soy un criminal ¿qué hago?

Keiji nunca se había sentido tan perverso como en ese momento. La más pura satisfacción le hormigueó en el cuerpo al ver el caos que había desatado el que mencionase a las chicas. Marcos no dejaba de pedirle respuesta a Iván, el cual parecía estar concentradísimo pensando en algo. Alex practicaba excusas y disculpas en voz baja asintiéndose o negándose a sí mismo dependiendo de si le convencían o no. Pero sin duda el más afectado parecía ser Akari, que se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Le estaba empezando a dar hasta pena

\- ¡Chicos! Chicos tengo la solución para que las chicas no se enfaden, escuchad- todas las miradas se posaron en Iván, hasta la de Keiji, que en cierto modo también esperaba con ansias la respuesta que pudiese dar- Las drogas son un crimen… – dijo con una solemnidad que se vio deslucida por su medio sonrisa, sus ojos rojos entrecerrados y el hecho de que le costase vocalizar- …Y robar también es un crimen. Pero si robas drogas los dos crímenes se cancelan y básicamente estás haciendo una buena acción- se dio unos golpecitos a sí mismo mostrando una sonrisa que intentó ser altiva pero se quedó en una mueca – Hacedme caso, soy avogadro.

\- ¿Eso no era un número? – cuestionó Akari en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor confundido, como si acabase de aterrizar en el mundo real.

\- ¿Ves, Marcos? Tienes que aprender de Iván que tiene tu edad y ya es abogado- canturreó Alex

\- Eres un gran hombre para Shei….- le dijo el susodicho, provocando que todos a su alrededor asintiesen con ganas- Pero…¿a quién les decimos que le hemos robado las drogas?

\- Yo…- dijo Iván muy sentido, cerrando la mano en un puño- Me sacrificaré por vosotros, decid que me las habéis robado a mí

Todos gritaron el nombre del chico con emoción y se abalanzaron para abrazarle y vitorearle. La sensación de que no pintaba nada allí volvió a Keiji con más fuerza. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, seguro que si se marchaba en ese momento no se darían cuenta de su ausencia y parecía que ya estaban un poco mejor que cuando llegó, o eso se quería obligar a pensar para no sentir que les estaba traicionando si se largaba. Fue en ese momento, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando fue capaz de discernir qué era lo que estaba notando extraño desde hacía un rato. No había rastro alguno de Max en la casa. Estaban sus diferentes camas, sus juguetes, su comedero y bebedero…pero no el perro. Sintió un vuelvo momentáneo en el estómago. Suponía que no le habría pasado nada porque de ser así se lo habrían dicho pero ¿quizás era esa la razón por la cual se habían colocado? ¿Porque le había pasado algo y querían olvidarlo? Dio una vuelta por la casa comprobando de nuevo que no estuviese escondido en ningún sitio. Era un perro grande, no un gato o algo así, si estaba allí definitivamente tendría que haberlo visto ya, no es como si pudiese meterse en algún hueco pequeño y oscuro.

\- Chicos…¿dónde está Max?- preguntó con algo de miedo.

Y desató el caos. Se miraron entre ellos con cara de susto y empezaron a gritar el nombre del perro, llamándolo. El aullido del susodicho proveniente de la habitación de Marcos no se hizo esperar y Keiji contuvo las ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo dándose una palmada en la frente y suspirando. Los chicos abrieron la puerta y el perro se abalanzó sobre ellos moviendo la cola con alegría, no mostrando rencor ninguno por el hecho de que le hubiesen dejado encerrado durante horas. No obstante llegaron a atosigarle tanto con sus caricias, abrazos y mimos que el pobre animal acabó por escabullirse de ellos y esconderse detrás de Keiji, dándole golpecitos con el morro en la mano para que le rascase entre las orejas. Conociendo de antemano la respuesta preguntó si lo habían sacado a dar un paseo y ni siquiera tuvieron que decir nada para contestar, con sus caras quedó más que claro que no lo habían hecho. El animal lo miraba con infinita lástima y llegó incluso a emitir un quejido afligido. Keiji observó a sus amigos, y luego a Max, y otra vez a sus amigos. No estaban en condiciones de sacar a pasear al perro. Con absoluta resignación y la intención de cargarse de paciencia al salir un rato a la calle, se ofreció a hacerlo él mismo ganándose todo tipo de halagos por parte de sus amigos. Simplemente asintió y, tras un rato buscando la correa que acabó encontrando él mismo pues ni Marcos ni Alex recordaban dónde la habían dejado, salió de la casa, apoyándose en la puerta que cerró tras de sí y dejando suelto al perro para que bajase al portal a su ritmo.

Aprovechó el tiempo a solas para intentar despejar la cabeza, la notaba algo cargada del ambiente del piso de sus amigos y agradeció el aire fresco. Quería volver a casa a descansar, dormir pronto y poder levantarse a su hora habitual la mañana siguiente para ir a correr. Quizás en cuanto terminase de pasear a Max podría volverse sin que supusiese mucho drama, ya parecían haberse espabilado algo y ya no le necesitaban. Ellos seguirían con su fiesta, él se iría a dormir y todos contentos. Dejó a Max correr por el parque tal y como había visto a Amelia hacer con Sauron por las mañanas, y le lanzó una pelota lo más lejos que pudo, a una zona en la cual había farolas y estaba relativamente bien iluminada. Los grupos de jóvenes con ropa verde, sombreros extraños y tréboles en la cara seguían pareando por la calle, y eso encendió algo en su cabeza que le llevó a recordar una parte muy importante de la conversación que había tenido por teléfono antes. Querían ir al bar, y le habían llamado para que les hiciese compañía al ir. Ahora que los había visto ató cabos y fue capaz de entender toda la historia. Siendo conscientes de que no estaban en su mejor momento, le habían llamado para que les hiciese de niñera mientras ellos se iban de fiesta a _La Cucaracha_. Respiró aliviado. Por suerte parecían haberse olvidado así que bastaría con que se asegurase de que se quedaban tranquilos en casa para así él poder ir a la suya. Aun no era exageradamente tarde, y si no tardaba mucho hasta le daría tiempo a tomarse un vaso de leche antes de meterse en la cama. Más animado, tras dejar a Max hacer un par de carreras más le puso la correa y subido las escaleras con alegría, la cual le duró solo hasta que le abrieron la puerta. Ahí estaban, los cuatro, vestidos de verde, con gorros extraños y con algo que pretendían se tréboles pintado en la cara. Quizás aún tenía oportunidad de huir. Puede que les convenciese para que fuesen solos o para que se quedasen en casa en vez de salir. Al fin y al cabo estaban colocados, no sería tan difícil convencerles ¿no?

Estaba equivocado, estaba profunda y dolorosamente equivocado. Había hecho algo muy malo en algún momento de su vida y alguien le estaba castigando por ello, y por eso estaba frente a la puerta de _La Cucaracha Marciana_, acompañado de 4 de sus amigos que se encontraban claramente bajo los efectos de la marihuana, intentando convencer a los porteros de que eran así de idiotas de por natural y no porque estuviesen drogados. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, lo había asumido como un castigo por alguna mala acción pasada y estaba buscando su redención. Seguro que era por tener pensamientos impuros con Amelia, sabía que estaba mal pero su cabeza pensaba cosas que él no podía controlar. Ay, Amelia. Si ella estuviese allí seguro que sabía qué hacer.

\- Quiero ver a Kanakooooo- lloriqueó Marcos, zarandeándole del brazo y con ojos de cachorro abandonado, o con un intento de ellos al menos. Con ese gorro, la cara con un manchurrón verde y los ojos enrojecidos y con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas era bien cierto que daba algo de lástima. Pero en el mal sentido.

\- Yo quiero ver a Yaeko-insistió Alex, agarrándole del otro brazo. Keiji suspiró, sintiendo que la paciencia que creía haber reunido paseando a Max estaba desvaneciéndose.

\- Están las dos ahí dentro, si os estáis quietos podremos entrar a verlas- les reprendió, mirando de reojo a los porteros, que parecían estar cachondeándose de él. Era consciente de que los hermanos Bao conocían de sobra a sus amigos, pero parecía que esa noche hasta ellos querían ponerle a prueba.

\- Alex, Alex vamos a estar quietos, ven.

Marcos agarró a su amigo del brazo separándolo de Keiji, y se quedó de pie en una posición firme, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y mirando al frente. Al ver que Alex no le imitaba le dijo que tenían que estar quietos para ir a ver a las chicas y la cara del chico se iluminó y no tardó en tomar él también una posición a la de un soldado al cual le estaban pasando revista. Era obvio que le estaba costando aguantarse la risa, y pese a intentar mantenerse estáticos se revolvían en el sitio y resoplaban cuando una carcajada amenazaba con escapárseles de la boca. Akari se puso a su lado, también muy quieto, y de hecho estaba consiguiendo mantener la compostura mucho mejor que los otros dos. Su expresión era seria, o todo lo seria que podía ser teniendo en cuenta que estaba bajo los efecto de la marihuana, y su mirada firme y fija en un punto indeterminado, sería hasta convincente si no fuese por sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes. Iván los aplaudió y Keiji se pasó la mano por la frente respirando pausadamente.

\- Akari ¿qué haces?

\- Estar quieto para ver a Michelle

\- Michelle no está ahí dentro- en cuanto le dijo eso, la cara de Akari se fue desdibujando en una expresión de infinita pena que acabó en una especie de puchero.

\- ¿Michelle no está?

\- No, Akari, Michelle no trabaja aquí

\- Pero yo quiero ver a Michelle

\- Lo sé, pero no está aquí. Estará en su casa.

\- Pues si no está, no entro.

Y tal cual lo dijo se cruzó de brazos y se plantó delante de la puerta sin intención de moverse. Iban a volverle loco a ese paso. Hacía mucho, muchísimo, que no se sentía tanto al borde de un ataque de nervios como en ese momento. Realmente sentía que la situación le estaba sobrepasando, y el impulso de llamar a alguien para que acudiese en su ayuda cada vez se hacía más patente. Peor no sabía a quién llamar. Shokichi le tomaría a broma y Michelle le sometería a las más crueles torturas por llamarla a esas horas y más para decirle que le ayudase a hacer de niñera. La otra persona que se le ocurría era Amelia, pero no quería molestarla aunque no podía dejar de pensar que si era capaz de lidiar con Xi cuando estaba borracha, tratar con los chicos sería muy fácil para ella. Para él Xi ya era alguien difícil de tratar cuando estaba en plenas facultades mentales así que prefería no imaginarse lo que tendría que soportar la pobre Amelia cuando salían por ahí. Esa mujer era una santa, y era por eso precisamente por lo que no podía llamarla a esas horas pidiéndole ayuda. Además….el sábado la había besado. Había sido un impulso, estaba feliz y simplemente había tenido ganas y ni le había dado tiempo a pensar lo que hacía. Pero el pensar en verla le ponía nervioso y ese nerviosismo era muy diferente al que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por tener que hacer de madre o padre o lo que fuese de sus amigos. En el fondo los entendía. Al igual que ellos echaban de menos a Kanako, Yaeko o Michelle, y suponía que Iván también a Sheila, él echaba de menos a Amelia incluso aunque le diese algo de reparo encontrarse con ella. Miró la escena a su alrededor. Marcos y Alex seguían intentándose mantener firmes, Akari se había sentado en el suelo cruzado de brazos y mascullaba que quería ver a Michelle e Iván…Iván parecía fascinado con un grafiti en la pared. Los hermanos Bao sonreían con malicia y le miraban con perversa lástima. La perspectiva de lo que restaba de noche era para Keiji de todo menos halagüeña.

\- Akari- suspiró y se pinzó el puente de la nariz- Si entras te prometo que luego llamaremos a Michelle

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad

Con alivio vio como el chico se levantó del suelo y tras sacudirse los pantalones se lanzó sobre la puerta para entrar, viéndose bloqueado por uno de los hermanos Bao. Echándose las manos a la cabeza Keiji se acercó corriendo a ellos, al ver que Akari seguía intentando pasar. En ese momento los porteros debieron cansarse de torturarle y acabaron por dejarles entrar al local. Nunca en su vida creyó que el ambiente cargado, ruidoso y colapsado de gente de _La Cucaracha_ _marciana_ llegaría a suponerle un alivio. Pero así lo fue. En cuanto todos cruzaron la puerta sintió verdadero alivio, no sólo porque por fin había conseguido llevarles a su destino sino porque en su cabeza jugaba con la idea de que le dejasen marchase ahora que ya estaban con sus chicas. No obstante aún tenía una ardua tarea por delante, guiarlos entre la marabunta de gente, música y copas derramadas hasta el piso de arriba y sin que le perdiese ninguno por el camino. Por sus caras parecían estar completamente extasiados con el retumbar de la música, las personas bailando y saltando y las luces de colores. Teniendo en cuenta lo drogados que estaban debía ser toda una experiencia para ellos. De hecho Marcos alzó una mano en el aire, parecía que estuviese queriendo alcanzar algo, pero allí no había nada a lo que pudiese echar mano. Alex, parecía haber vuelto un poco a la realidad desde que estaban en el piso, pero igualmente miraba a su alrededor con la boca entreabierta y los ojos casi desorbitados. Iván, acostumbrado a estar en ese ambiente y mucho más habituado al consumo de drogas que sus amigos, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la música. Finalmente, Akari se había quedado de pie estático con los ojos cerrados ¿se estaba quedando dormido de pie?

\- Akari, ¿te estas durmiendo?

\- No, es que estoy a gusto- balbuceó. Y bostezó. Y se frotó un párpado. Definitivamente le estaba dando sueño.

\- Lo que sea, vamos todos arriba ¿vale, chicos?

\- Siiiiii

Respondieron todos al unísono, arrastrando el monosílabo. Se aseguró de que todos le seguían y fue esquivando gente hasta llevar a las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta y descubrió con alivio que todos iban detrás de él, al final estaba resultando más fácil de lo que creía. Algo más animado empezó a subir al piso de arriba rogando por no tardar en encontrarse con Kanako y Yaeko para al menos poder compartir sus penas con alguien. Estaba más que seguro de que cualquiera de ellas, especialmente Kanako, estaría más que dispuesta a hablar de la estupidez de sus amigos. Se adentró más en la zona con mesas y bancos de ese piso, que pese a estar más despejada que la de abajo tenía mucha gente, y en honor a la festividad del día habían intentado darle un aspecto de pub irlandés llenándolo todo de banderines y tréboles verdes. Bueno, al menos resultaba agradable para la vista.

Miró a su alrededor buscando una mesa vacía. Finalmente todo había sido mucho más sencillo y si conseguía que todos se sentasen a tomar algo en lugar de flipar con literalmente todo lo que les rodeaba como en ese momento, consideraría que había conseguido superar el reto. No obstante lo que fácil viene, fácil se va, y la sensación de victoria que tan bien le estaba haciendo sentirse se hizo añicos al darse la vuelta para asegurarse de nuevo de que todos le seguían. Marcos no estaba.

\- ¿Sabéis donde está Marcos?- Alex negó, Iván también, Akari bostezó y se apoyó en el hombro de Alex.- Vale…vale- se paseó en círculos, masajeándose las sienes. Estaban dentro del bar, no podía haber ido muy lejos, sólo tendría que dejar a los demás sentados e ir a buscarlo, al menos sabía que estaba en ese piso.- Vamos a sentarnos y me esperáis mientras lo busco

Localizó una mesa y esta vez sin quitar ojo de sus amigos, los arrastró hacia ella, obligándoles a sentarse. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar una haciendo esquina con sofás en vez de sillas, así puede que se amodorrasen y les diese más pereza zanganear por el local. No obstante debía asegurarse de que no se movían, y la única manera que se le ocurría era darle algo con lo que se pudiesen entretener, y estando en un bar ese algo era alcohol. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a suponer que mezclasen su ya de por sí alterado estado alterado con alcohol, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que quisiera o no, no tardaría en averiguarlo. Aunque….si se aprovechaba de sus mermadas facultades quizás conseguiría convencerles de que tomasen agua, o engañarles dándoles agua y diciéndoles que era….era…era…no. Definitivamente esa opción quedaba descartada, tenía tan poca idea de bebidas alcohólicas que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran incoloras y cuáles no. Miró hacia la barra calibrando el tiempo que tardaría en ir allí y pensando si les daría tiempo a ir y volver sin que los chicos se escabullesen, liasen alguna o se perdiesen. Akari se estaba amodorrando apoyándose contra la pared, así que no parecía que fuese a darle problemas. Alex parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada e Iván, bueno, él estaba ocupado balanceándose al ritmo de la música y alzando los brazos en el aire, tampoco parecía que le fuese a dar problemas.

\- Voy a la barra a pedir algo ¿qué queréis?

\- Cerveza- respondió rápidamente Alex, tamborileando con las manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Akari?- la respuesta de su amigo fue…ninguna, se limitó a mascullar algo por lo bajo con una voz somnolienta y a acurrucarse en su propia chaqueta haciéndose un ovillo contra la pared.

\- Akari quiere cerveza- respondió Alex en su lugar.

\- Pero…

\- Confía en mí- Alex se llevó una mano al pecho – Le gustan las rubias, y la cerveza es rubia- bueno, eso sí que no lo podía negar.

\- Iván ¿Tú quieres algo?

\- Vodka- respondió con decisión y una sonrisa risueña que no le cuadraba nada con lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿No será mejor que tomes agua?

\- El vodka es como agua….- dejó la frase en el aire y Keiji fue decirle que no, que de hecho diferían bastante, cuando Iván continuó con lo que estaba diciendo- …con súper-poderes.

\- El vodka es el X-men de las bebidas, es X-water- aportó Alex, provocando que Iván le mirase con ilusión.

-¡Traéme una X-water!

Le iban a volver loco, rematadamente loco, eso si no se había vuelto loco ya. Con ese pensamiento en bucle en su cabeza y mirando hacia atrás para ver si se movían del sitio, caminó hacia la barra sin dejar de plantear que era eso tan horrible que había hecho para que el karma se lo devolviese de esa manera. Él era un buen chico ¿no? Seguro que ese castigo que estaba recibiendo tenía algo que ver con su imaginación y las cosas que pensaba de Amelia. De hecho ahí estaba, acordándose de ella otra vez. Se frotó su corto cabello con cierta desesperación. No podía controlar ni lo que ocurría fuera de él, ni tampoco lo que ocurría dentro, pues su mente parecía divagar sin su consentimiento. Con alivio, divisó a Yaeko sirviendo bebidas y fue hasta ella prácticamente corriendo. En cuanto llegó apoyó las manos en la superficie de la barra con fuerza, provocando que la chica diese un respingo tal que a punto estuvo de caérsele la botella. Hasta los clientes a los que estaba sirviendo se asustaron y uno de ellos llegó a agarrarse del brazo del otro. Yaeko, tras posar la botella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero mantuvo su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo hasta que terminó de servir. Los despachó todo lo rápido que pudo y una vez lo hubo hecho se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

\- ¿Lo siento?- alzó las manos en el aire a modo de disculpa- Si molesto me voy- hizo el amago de darse la vuelta pero Yaeko se estiró por encima de la barra agarrándole un brazo.

\- Espera, espera, no es eso. Ven.- obedeció más por desesperación que otra cosa. No quería dejar a los chicos mucho rato solos, pero tampoco quería volver con ellos. Miró a Yaeko suplicándole ayuda y ella se secó las manos con un trapo y cambió su expresión a una más amigable.- Es que como nunca vienes es raro verte ¿Dónde están los chicos? Porque supongo que no habrás venido solo ¿no?- y le dio la única respuesta que fue capaz de pronunciar, se rio nerviosamente- ¿Keiji?

\- Están, están…por ahí ¿No habrás visto a Marcos?

\- ¿Marcos? No ¿Por qué? ¿Lo has perdido?

\- ¿Yo? ¿perder a Marcos?- rio más nerviosamente- Aahahahahahahaah ¡qué cosas tienes Yaeko!- le bastó una sola ceja enarcada de la chica para venirse abajo- Sí, lo he perdido. No sé dónde está, y va colocado de algo. Y los demás están colocados de algo. Y no sé qué hacer, Yaeko ¿qué hago?

\- A ver, a ver, para. Están colocados ¿de qué?

\- Marihuana

\- Voy a matar a Iván- resopló Yaeko pasándose una mano por la frente- ¿Alex también está así?-Keiji asintió

\- Hasta Akari

\- ¿Akari también? Entonces la cosa es grave.

\- Bueno él al menos se está quedando dormido y no da muchos problemas

Desde el otro lado de la barra los gritos impacientes de unos chavales que parecían estar bastante embriagados a cuenta del alcohol, se dejaron oír, y a Yaeko no le quedó más remedio que servirle rápido las bebidas que le pidió en ese momento para ir a atender al resto de los clientes. No podía seguir molestándola, ella tenía que trabajar y no quería perjudicarla. Y Kanako estaría en la misma situación. Y eso le dejaba solo, solo ante el peligro. Entendiendo el peligro como tres adolescentes y un proyecto de adulto responsable colocados en mitad de un bar lleno de música, luces de colores y gente tan o incluso más colocada que ellos. Con toda la prisa que sus pies pudieron darse fue hasta la mesa y descubrió con alivio que los chicos seguían allí. Dejó en al superficie dos botellines de cerveza y un vaso con un líquido transparente que suponía que era el vodka de Iván. Mierda. Si se hubiese percatado le habría dicho a Yaeko que le sirviese agua para que así por lo menos el estado del chico no empeorase.

\- X-wateeeeeeeeer- anunció Iván en cuanto lo vio, alzando los brazos en el aire- Keiji es un buen tío

\- Un genial tío- Alex le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y las miradas de los tres se dirigieron a Akari, pero no respondió- Ha muerto- dijo con solemnidad

\- No jodas tío, que sería el primer caso de muerte por porro- Iván se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mirando a Akari con horror.

\- AKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritó Alex, zarandeándolo.

Eso ya sí que pareció hacerle reaccionar y tras mascullar algo sobre querer dormir 5 minutitos más, se abrazó a sí mismo y se apoyó otra vez en la pared, acomodando la cabeza como pudo ayudándose de la chaqueta que se había quitado y estaba usando a modo de almohada. Suspiró pinzándose el puente de la nariz. Quizás si los dejaba ahora con uno de ellos dormido, otro bailando interiormente y un poco también en su exterior, y el otro disfrutando trago a trago de su cerveza, la cual insistía en repetir que era la mejor que había tomado nunca; sería capaz de ir a buscar a Marcos y que ellos no se moviesen de allí. No podía ser tan difícil.

Pero lo fue. Después de advertirles en repetidas ocasiones que no se moviesen de allí y creyendo que conseguiría salirse con la suya, partió en busca de Marcos. Ni siquiera buscar una aguja en un pajar era tan complicado. Para eso al menos puedes usar un imán para intentar localizarla, pero en el caso de Marcos, Keiji no tenía ningún imán capaz de atraer a Marcos donde quiera que esté. La música hacía que su cuerpo retumbase y le hacía sentir muy incómodo, las luces le estaban mareando y la gente le agobiaba. Definitivamente no se encontraba para nada en su lugar, y todas las células de su cuerpo le estaban suplicando que se marchase. Pero no. Debía buscar a Marcos, aunque en esa marabunta le parecía imposible. Se tiró del cuello de la sudadera, tenía calor, mucho claro, ya hasta podía notar el sudor intentando salir por los poros de su frente. Hasta casi le costaba respirar, pero suponía que eso era más fruto de su agobio que del calor. Fue entonces cuando la vio, el imán que necesitaba, caminando a pasos cortos y rápidos por el local, cargando con una bandeja vacía y con cara de pocos amigos. Juraría haber escuchado un coro de música celestial cuando la vio.

\- ¡Kanako!- dio un par de zancadas hacia la chica, que conforme se acercó a ella lo miró como quien acababa de toparse con el espíritu de alguno de sus antepasados.

\- ¿Keiji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones- la agarró de los hombros ý la hizo darse la vuelta empujándola levemente para que caminase delante de él- Necesito que busques a Marcos, o que le llames, o algo

\- ¿A Marcos? ¿Ha venido Marcos?- movió la cabeza hacia los lados con una sonrisa en la boca y cierto nerviosismo, abrazando la bandeja- ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé, por eso te necesito

\- Pero…¿qué ha pasado?

\- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, dar explicaciones ahora sería muy complicado- y desde luego si alguien tenía que darlas, esperaba que no le tocase a él. Sospechaba que Kanako no se iba a tomar tan bien como Yaeko que su novio estuviese drogado, y más aun siendo Iván quien le había proporcionado la marihuana. Los mataría a los dos, y pude que a él también de rebote. Fuera como fuese, prefería no tener que averiguarlo.

\- Keiji, tengo que trabajar.

\- Sólo necesito que localices a Marcos. ¿No lo sientes o algo?

\- ¿Cómo lo voy a sentir, Keiji?

\- ¡Yo que sé! ¡Sois novios! Quizás tengáis alguna especie de conexión GPS o algo- la oyó resoplar y soltar una carcajada nasal. Puede que a ella le sonase gracioso, pero él lo decía totalmente en serio.

\- Amelia me da mucha lástima

\- A…a…a...¿Amelia que tiene que ver con todo eso? No sé por qué hablas de Amelia, nadie ha hablado de Amelia.

\- Yo he hablado de Amelia.

\- Amelia está en su casa, bien, gracias. Vamos a buscar a Marcos.

Arrastró, o más bien empujó a Kanako por todo el local y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido lo oyó. Un grito, chillido o algo así, acercándose a ellos y alargando las sílabas del nombre de la chica, provocando que a ella se le iluminase la mirada. No obstante en cuanto Marcos fue acortando la distancia con ellos su cara se fue transformando en una mezcla de extrañeza y enfado. Se giró hacia Keiji pidiéndole explicaciones y él solo fue capaz de encogerse de hombros, tragar saliva y alzar las manos. Marcos caminaba tambaleante, con los brazos por delante y una sonrisa torcida, los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos y la sudadera con la cremallera abierta y cayéndosele un poco de un hombro. Intentó colocársela con cierta chulería, fracasando estrepitosamente, y no temiendo al peligro inminente que se cernía sobre él, abrazó a Kanako. Lo siguiente que pudo ver Keiji fue como la chica le arreaba un bandejazo en el brazo a su novio.

\- ¿Por qué hueles como el bolso de Iván?- le recriminó a Marcos dándole otro golpe en el brazo que él se frotó con la mano sin quitar la sonrisa torcida de su cara- ¡Hueles a marihuana!

\- Estás muy guapa, Nako. Quería verte y decirte una cosa

\- ¿Estás colocado? ¿Ha sido Iván?

\- Cuando un ladrón roba es una buena acción porque son drogas. Lo dice la ley- explicó con total convencimiento. Keiji no pudo evitar darse una palmada en la frente a tiempo de ver a una Kanako absolutamente anonadada girándose hacia él pidiendo unas respuestas que resultaba obvio que Marcos no podía dar.

\- Yo me lo encontré así- se excusó, y al fin y al cabo, no mentía- ¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó tras un rato de silencio en el cual Marcos tiraba de su brazo con insistencia, llamándola

\- Estoy pensando

\- ¿Estás pensando qué?

-A quién me voy a cargar primero- lo miró con total seriedad, haciéndolo recular- Si a este imbécil- escupió señalando a Marcos, que parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba- Al otro imbécil, o a ti.

\- Kanako, de verdad, me lo encontré así. No pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Apártalo de mi vista, tengo que trabajar y me estoy poniendo de mala leche.

\- MARCOS VÁMONOS- le apremió Keiji, tirando de su brazo.

Fue arrastrándolo a la mesa donde estaban los demás, intentándole convencer de que se dejase llevar mientras él no paraba de mirar a Kanako, haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano que ella no llegó a corresponder. No obstante, respiró tranquilo. Por fin había conseguido reunir a sus 4 amigos. Les dejaría que se tomasen su cerveza y luego intentaría convencerles de volver a casa o algo así. Mientras llegaba al lugar donde había dejado a los demás buscó con la mirada a su alrededor ¿dónde estaba Sylvester cuando se le necesitaba? Divisó la mesa a lo lejos y casi echó a correr hacia ella, desoyendo las quejas de Marcos de que él quería estar con Kanako. Que se quejase todo lo que quisiese, le daba igual, ahora que por fin estaban todos reunidos podría vigilarles un rato e irse a su casa a dormir. Empezaba a ser bastante tarde al menos para él, que tendía a acostarse pronto y empezaba a notar que el sueño hacía mella en él. Tan sólo tendría que llegar a la mesa y….encontrarse con que sus amigos ya no estaban. Ni ellos, ni sus consumiciones. Casi se echa a llorar.

\- No….- musitó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- No puede ser…..

En cuanto soltó el brazo de Marcos este hizo el amago de marcharse otra vez así que le agarró de la capucha de la sudadera, importándole bien poco que el chico se atragantase y se llevase las manos al cuello, tosiendo. Sintiendo cómo la histeria iba poco a poco invadiendo su cuerpo, giró sobre sí mismo, buscando ansiosamente con la mirada su alrededor. La escasez de luz, la música, el cansancio es que la mayoría de la gente fuese vestida de verde…todo parecían complicaciones. Ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección empezar a buscar. El bar le parecía demasiado grande y podrían estar en cualquier parte, hasta en el piso de abajo. Un par de ojos no daba para buscar entre la multitud, por muy aguda que fuese su vista, y el otro par de ojos que estaba a su lado…Miró a Marcos no pudiendo evitar suspirar con cierto derrotismo. El chico estaba jugueteando con los cordones de la capucha de su sudadera y no parecía que se encontrase ni a sí, mismo, como para encontrar a alguien más.

\- ¡Yaeko!- la interrumpió, llegando corriendo a la barra y obviando que la chica estaba sirviendo a un cliente. Marcos, al cual había arrastrado de la capucha, se llevó la mano al cuello de la sudadera, rezongando por lo bajo- ¿Has visto a Alex, o Akari o Iván?

\- Sí, vinieron a pedirse una cerveza

\- ¿Otra más?

\- Yaeko, quiero una cerveza con tequila. Porfi

\- Marcos, ahora no, que estoy sirviendo a otros clientes.

\- Porfi

\- Marcos, ya la has oído, espera un momento.

\- Voy a buscar a Nako que las de ella me gustan más.

\- Tú no te mueves de aquí- espetó Keiji con un tono bastante más seco de lo que era habitual ver en él, provocando que Yaeko le mirase con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Acabó de servir y tras pasar una bayeta por la barra empezó a prepararle a Marcos lo que quería, el cual empezó a dar saltitos en el sitio, apremiándola para que se diese prisa -¿Y no te dijeron nada de dónde iban?- Yaeko negó con la cabeza

\- Llegaron, pidieron bebida, Alex dijo que le gustaría fo…

\- Por favor, no sigas- la detuvo Keiji alzando la mano.

\- …Formarse en el noble arte de…- continuó Yaeko, desoyendo las súplicas de Keiji que respiró aliviado al oírla-… en el noble arte de meterme el pene.

\- ¡YAEKO! – exclamó Keiji, sintiendo el color acudir a sus mejillas.- No puedes decir esas cosas

\- PENE- repitió ella con una sonrisa radiante

\- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Michelle.- recriminó, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. Marcos, a su lado, se reía con ganas, tuvo que hacer varios intentos para coger la cerveza con tequila que tenía en la barra pues no parecía atinar con su posición exacta- En fin… ¿no te dijeron nada más?

\- No, apareció una chica borracha que parecía conocer a Akari y se fueron con ella en esa dirección- se encogió de hombros señalando un punto concreto- Pero no los he vuelto a ver.

\- Los buscaré por ahí, gracias. Marcos, vamos

Agarrando a su amigo del brazo y casi provocando que se tirase la cerveza por encima, echó a andar con un paso todo lo firme que me permitió la muchedumbre a su alrededor. Buscó frenético, como un padre que no consigue localizar a su hijo perdido entre la multitud, sabiendo que no acudirían a su llamada ni aunque el bar tuviese la megafonía más nítida existente. Y fue cuando estaba girando sobre sí mismo cuando lo oyó. Una risa. Una risa que creía conocer. Unas carcajadas que probablemente oía en sus pesadillas pero no lo sabía con certeza dado que no solía acordarse de sus sueños. Un carcajeo escandaloso, burlón, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y las imperiosas ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su casa. Esperaba estar equivocado, esperaba estar tremendamente equivocado, pero su instinto, o el miedo, o lo que fuese, le estaban gritando que sus sospechas probablemente se cumplirían. Y se cumplieron. La boca se le quedó seca, su cuerpo se congeló en el sitio y pudo sentir como una punzada le atravesó el estómago. Había localizado a Iván, Akari y Alex, y estaban con Xi. Con Xi. De entre todas las personas que conocía la única que realmente intentaba evitar. Xi. Esta vez, sí que quiso llorar de verdad.

En los 2, 3 o 4 segundos que pasaron desde el momento que los vio, por su mente pasó su vida entera, o al menos los hechos más relevantes. Y por su cabeza pasó también Amelia y la posibilidad de salir corriendo e ir a buscarla para que ella se llevase a Xi. Había oído demasiadas historias de las borracheras de esa mujer como para verse con el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a ella en estado de embriaguez. Si ya era totalmente incapaz de manejarla estando sobria, en un momento como ese, arrastrando las palabras, con los ojos brillantes, la cara roja y movimientos torpes, tenía más que claro que no sería capaz de lidiar con ella. Y además se reía, de esa forma que le hacía sentir escalofríos. Era como si cada una de sus carcajadas le hiciese perder segundos de vida. Ojalá se lo tragase la tierra.

\- ¡Tíos! – gritó Marcos, saludándolos efusivamente y corriendo hacia ellos. Por un momento sintió el impulso de ponerle la zancadilla y las palabras de su padre diciéndole que debía ser amable resonaron en su cabeza. No podía hacerlo, pero desde luego ganas no le faltaban.

\- ¡Tíos!- dijeron Alex e Iván, girándose hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Akari, de pie al lado de Xi, bostezó saludándolos con un gesto con la mano y se apoyó en la pared junto a él

Ya no sabía que estaban más, si fumados o borrachos, pero desde luego no se encontraban en un estado normal ni sano. Tanto que quizás si Marcos no hubiese dicho nada ni se habrían percatado de su presencia, pero tuvo que decirlo, y ahí estaban. Frente a sus amigos, con Marcos y Alex fundiéndose en un abrazo digno de no haberse visto en meses, Akari e Iván uniéndose a ellos y Xi…mirándole con intensidad y una sonrisa malvada. Ni siquiera las películas de terror de su país natal que tanto parecían aterrorizar a sus amigos conseguían provocarle tanto miedo como le causaba esa mujer. Y si creía que aún no se había percatado de su presencia, o que lo había confundido con otra persona o algo similar, quedó claro que eso no era más que elucubraciones sin fundamento en cuanto lo llamó. Canturreó su nombre, alargando la última vocal y saludándole con la mano. Nunca la palabra "pánico" había tenido tanto sentido para él. Le señaló con el dedo entrecerrando los ojos y él reculó un par de pasos de forma instintiva.

\- Tuuuuu- le empezó a decir con la voz algo pastosa y asintiendo sin dejar de señalarle- No fue ma…su madre….fuiste tuuuu

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ame y tú- soltó una carcajada nasal muy sonora, ganándose la atención de sus amigos- El sábado- al oír el día al cual se refería, ese _White Day_ que él y Amelia habían pasado juntos su instinto de huida se disparó- Seguro que ya…..- Xi cerró uno de sus puños y empezó a golpearlo contra la palma de su mano, haciendo un ruido algo desagradable en un gesto que Keiji no llegaba a entender, pero que arrancó exclamaciones y miradas sorprendidas por parte de sus amigos

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó francamente extrañado.

\- ¿Has follado con Amelia?- preguntó Iván llevándose una mano al pecho y mirándolo francamente ilusionado. O quizás el brillo en su mirada fuese por la marihuana y el vodka.

Su respuesta más inmediata fue enrojecer hasta más allá de la raíz del pelo. No necesitó que nadie se lo dijese, pudo notarlo. Sentía su piel arder y hasta palpitar. Su pulso acelerado y la sensación de que le se cerraba la garganta. Hasta le pareció que sus ojos se secaban y se vio en la necesidad de parpadear con incredulidad. Reculó hasta chocar con una mesa, volcando un par de vasos, afortunadamente vacíos, que rodaron por su superficie y que por suerte fue capaz de atrapar antes de que se estrellasen contra el suelo. No sabía ni cómo mirarlos ¡por supuesto que no había, no había, no había…Sólo de pensarlo se sentía tan profundamente avergonzado que su cerebro bloqueaba esa palabra y ni siquiera interiormente se veía capaz de repetirla. Se sentía observado, se sentía muy observado, Xi sólo paró de hacer el gesto para darle un codazo a Akari para despertarle pero el chico no pareció reaccionar. Para su desgracia el resto sí estaban lo suficientemente despiertos y le miraron con sorna, no tardando Marcos en imitar el gesto que estaba haciendo Xi. No tenía idea de qué hacer, sabía que dijera lo que dijese probablemente no le creerían.

\- Sólo cenamos y ya está- se intentó defender- ¡De verdad!

\- Corta…corta ya el rollo inocentón...- le dijo Xi, arrastrando las palabras y acercándose a él hasta rodearle los hombros con un brazo, utilizando su otra mano para golpearle en el pecho. Apestaba a alcohol, y el sentir su voluptuoso y a la vez fibroso cuerpo pegándose a él le estaba incomodando muchísimo- Todos los-los hombres pensáis con la polla ¿a que sí?

\- Yo siempre pienso en follar- sentenció Marcos con total convencimiento. Alex, a su espalda, asentía.

\- No todos somos iguales- dijo sin mucho convencimiento- ¿Verdad Akari?

\- A mí me gustan las tetas- musitó con un asentimiento justo antes de bostezar

\- ¿Vesh? Con la polla

\- Pues si Keiji piensa con la polla entonces piensa mucho- aportó Alex

\- Muchísimo- apoyó Marcos, asintiendo con los ojos de par en par.

\- Más que todos nosotros juntos- continuó Iván.

\- Yo quiero ver esho aunque no me gusten las pollas- le agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón y tiró de su cinturón. En un reflejo Keiji la dio un manotazo y se alejó de ella trastabillando, ocultándose detrás de sus amigos y cubriéndose la entrepierna con las manos.- No seas tímido

\- Déjame, por favor- suplicó- Vosotros, decidle algo- apremió a sus amigos, dándole un pequeño empujón a Marcos.

\- Esta tía me cae bien ¿quién es?

Aprovechando que se estaban presentando, se alejó del grupo todo lo discretamente que pudo. Si ya le estaba costando manejar a sus cuatro amigos, se veía totalmente incapaz de lidiar también con Xi, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que estaba borracha. No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no, le desagradaba muchísimo tener que molestarla. Pero no podía más, y ella era el atisbo de esperanza que necesitaba en ese momento. No queriendo alejarse mucho de ellos pero aprovechando un rincón para pasar desapercibido, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo tapando la pantalla con su cuerpo. Si le veían mandando mensajes seguro que le preguntaban y no tenía gana ninguna de dar explicaciones. Agarró el teléfono con ambas manos y suspiró a tiempo de abrir sus mensajes. Era tarde, no quería molestarla, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba total y absolutamente desesperado.

**Keiji**

_Amelia (23:56)_

_¿Estás dormida? (23:56)_

Ni siquiera llegó a guardar el móvil. Lo mantuvo en sus manos con la aplicación de mensajería aún abierta. Leyendo fijamente el estado de conexión de Amelia y rogando interiormente porque cambiase a "_en línea_". Ella siempre solía contestarle muy rápido salvo que estuviese trabajando pero ¿y si ya estaba en la cama? Era tarde así que no sería extraño, y él no tenía ni idea de lidiar con Xi borracha. Amelia lo había hecho muchas veces y quizás podría darle algún truco, algún consejo o algo. Lo mejor sería que ella estuviese allí, pero no pensaba pedirle eso. Se sentiría fatal si la obligaba a ir al bar a esas horas y más haciéndola ir sola por la calle, el recuerdo del asalto a Kanako seguía vívido en todos ellos y sabía que a Amelia le daba reparo pasear por la noche sin compañía. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y espió a sus amigos de refilón. Xi estaba proponiendo un juego en el cual tenían que hacer una historia triste con tres palabras, y el que no fuese capaz de hacer ninguna, tenía que beberse un chupito. Era lo que les faltaba, emborracharse aún más. Los vio llamar a voces a Kanako, que pasaba por allí con una bandeja y no se hizo de rogar cuando Marcos la agarró por la cintura y empezó a besuquearla el cuello. Apartó la vista sintiéndose algo incómodo y volvió a cambiarla en la pantalla, que se había apagado. Para su desgracia, al volverlo a encender, el estado de Amelia no había cambiado. Estaba tardando mucho. Seguro que ya estaba dormida

\- ¿Keiji? ¿Qué haces aquí escondido?-

La voz de Kanako, que se había acercado a él discretamente, le hizo dar un respingo. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a sus amigos jaleando a Iván para que se bebiese de una sentada lo que le quedaba del vaso. Hasta Akari parecía haberse desvelado y golpeaba con las manos la superficie de la mesa contra la que él se había chocado antes y de la cual habían tomado posesión.

\- Me atormentan- dijo a modo de respuesta, apretando el móvil entre sus manos y mirándola con profunda pena.

\- Oh, no será para tanto- se giró y miró a Marcos, que estaba poniendo caras raras para intentar hacer a Iván reírse mientras bebía, con una sonrisa. – Son hasta divertidos

\- Pues quédate conmigo y ayúdame- pidió. Ella lo miró con lástima y le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

\- Tengo que trabajar- sabía que no mentía, pero aun así en su interior tenía la sensación de que estaba usando ese pretexto como excusa- ¿te traigo algo a ti?

\- Una tónica. Gracias

\- Ánimo

Y sin más, se alejó. Miró hacia sus amigos de nuevo, Iván se había terminado la bebida y Xi estaba explicando algo a los demás. Por su cara y la de sus amigos, dedujo que estaba alardeando de alguno de sus encuentros sexuales, pues los cuatro chicos la miraban totalmente anonadados y con las mejillas enrojecidas y ella hizo el gesto de agarrarse los pechos de forma muy descarada. Apartó la vista al instante, intentando detener el pensamiento de su cerebro que se estaba formando en torno a los pechos de Amelia, y justo en ese momento, sintió el teléfono vibrar en sus manos. Era ella. Le había contestado y le estaba preguntando si pasaba algo. Respiró aliviado, al menos ya no se sentía tan solo. En el rato que puso a Amelia al corriente, Kanako volvió con las bebidas y muy a su pesar fue hasta la mesa con sus amigos y tomó asiento algo alejado de ellos, sosteniendo el vaso con su tónica en una mano en vista de que la mesa no dejaba de moverse a cuenta de los juegos de sus amigos y corría el peligro de caerse. Además, Amelia le había dicho que esperase un momento y hacía ya unos minutos que no hablaba, y se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso.

\- Historia triste con tres palabras- balbuceó Xi alzando su mano con tres dedos levantados- El que falle, bebe. – frente a ellos, una botella de tequila y 5 vasos de chupito eran indicadores de que la noche iba a acabar de todo menos bien- Empiezo…Sujetador con relleno

\- No hay papel- siguió Alex- Papel del culo- aclaró, provocando que todos asintiesen con profunda pena.

\- Akari no folla

\- MARCOS- le recriminó el aludido, que pese a su estado eso le había sentado lo suficientemente mal como para ofenderse.

\- Es verdad

\- Marcos es imbécil- respondió Akari con tono de niño enfadado y arrugando la nariz.

\- Infantil

\- ¡Tres tristes tigres!- aportó Iván golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

Mientras discutían si dar por buena su historia o no, Keiji compró el teléfono. No pudiendo aguantarse y pese a que Amelia le había dicho que esperase un momento la escribió de nuevo, ansioso.

**Keiji**

_¿Ocurre algo? (00:17)_

**Amelia**

_No, nada. Perdona, me estaba vistiendo (00:18)_

_Estoy yendo para allí (00:18)_

_En 10 minutos llego, aguanta (00:18)_

Definitivamente, Amelia era como un ángel caído del cielo. Y cada vez estaba más convencido de ello. Debía confesar que la posible preocupación que podía sentir por hacer a la chica salir de casa a esas horas, se estaba viendo efectivamente ahogada por la ilusión y el alivio que sentía al pensar que podría verla en unos minutos. Mantuvo el teléfono en la mano, viendo los minutos pasar en el reloj digital de la pantalla, contando en su mente los segundos. Se le estaba haciendo eterno. Sus amigos no dejaban de insistirle para que participase en sus juegos, y él ya se había resignado a ignorarlos y dejar que se matasen entre ellos mientras la sangre no le salpicase. La que más le preocupaba era sí, pues tenía la sensación de que cada vez que la miraba estaba sentada más cerca de él, como si fuese aprovechando cuando estaba concentrado en su teléfono para desplazarse en el asiento en su dirección. En ese momento necesitaba a Amelia, y la necesitaba mucho. Y estaba tardando demasiado, aunque su reloj se empeñase en decirle que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos.

\- Keijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- ese tono cantarín, esa voz alegre, ese canturreo travieso al decir su nombre. No hacía falta ser muy listo para percatarse de que Xi le había re-descubierto tras olvidarse un rato de él y tenía ganas de divertirse a su costa- ¿Tan grande esh tu polla? Mira a ver si vas a hacer daño a Ame.

\- Amelia y yo no vamos a….no vamos a…- tragó saliva con dificultad y ocultó la cara en el cuello de su sudadera- Déjame.

\- Te la quieresh follar, no me mientas- se puso un dedo sobre los labios, siseando y haciendo que su saliva le salpicase ligeramente. Se pasó la mano por la cara para limpiarse e intentó alejarse, pero ella lo estaba sujetando de los hombros con una fuerza bastante superior a lo que se imaginaba- No…no te culpo….yo también…quishe…quise follármela cuando la conocí ¿esh guapa, eh?- le empezó a dar una serie de codazos en el costado que le hicieron encogerse en sí mismo- Contesta

\- Sí, sí, sí, muy guapa. Mucho. Es preciosa. ¿Podemos dejar el tema por favor?

\- Uuuuhhhhh shhh shhh, tíos, a Keiji le gushta Ame- empezó a decir con un tono jocoso a tiempo que golpeaba a Akari en el pecho con el dorso de la mano. Él no apreció inmutarse

\- A Keiji le gusta Ameeeeeeeliaaaaaa- se unieron Marcos y Alex, señalándole y cubriéndose la boca con la otra mano, disimulando muy malamente las risas.

Iván aplaudió en silencio, balanceando su cuerpo al ritmo de sus palmadas. Se sintió enrojecer más aun, y sus amigos no parecían cesar con el canturreo de que le gustaba Amelia. No entendía su reacción, eso era algo que ellos ya sabían, o al menos le daba la sensación de que era la conclusión a la que habían llegado el fatídico día que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirles consejo al respecto de la mujer. En ese instante quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría suponer que Amelia apareciese en ese momento. Pese a haber estado deseando segundos atrás que la chica llegase ya, se estaba retractando. Que no llegase, por su propio bien y por el de él. De hacerlo se convertirían ambos en el centro de las burlas y no quería que Amelia pasase por ello, y más aun sabiendo lo mucho que le incomodaba ser el centro de atención.

\- A mí me gusta Michelle- sentenció repentinamente Akari, golpeando con las manos en la superficie de la mesa y poniéndose de pie, para a continuación bostezar y volverse a sentar.

\- A mi tam…también me gushta – Xi asintió fervientemente apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Akari para a continuación darle un abrazo algo torpe. El chico debía estar realmente dormido por dentro porque no reaccionó ni siquiera ante eso- Es tan bonita, y tan lishta…la dejaría que me patease el culo.

\- Yo también- dijo Akari con convencimiento

\- Y yo- apoyó Alex tras beberse de un trago un chupito y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano- Quiero que Michelle me patee.

\- Estáis muy mal tíos- Marcos se rio- Pero tiene buenas tetas.

\- Shí, shí, tío, que son shuper firmes tío- Xi asentía, aun abrazada a Akari- Yo quiero tocarlash, culo melocotón- ante las palabras de Xi, el chico se hinchó de orgullo, aunque su expresión entre adormilada, ebria y colocada, dejaba bastante que desear.

\- Yo…yo las he tocado

\- HÉROE

Los demás parecían no haberse dado cuenta de lo que la frase que Akari acababa decir implicaba, pero él no estaba borracho, ni fumado, ni dormido. Qué quería decir con eso de que se las había tocado ¿se referiría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marcos de meses atrás? ¿Qué demonios pasaba entre Michelle y Akari? Amelia le había dicho hacía ya un tiempo que actuaban como una pareja, y de hecho él se había estado fijando en el gimnasio y realmente lo parecía. Pero siempre habían sido muy cercanos, y bastante cariñosos entre ellos, sobre todo en lo que a los estándares de cariño de Michelle se refería. Que había algo especial entre ellos era obvio, y no se trataba de nada nuevo, llevaba estando ahí desde el momento que se había conocido. Que se querían resultaba evidente para todos, hasta para los propios implicados. Pero hasta qué punto habían llevado su relación era lo que no tenía nada claro. Cuando le había preguntado a Akari él le había insistido, mostrándose bastante nervioso, es que eran muy buenos amigos y que la quería mucho, y al preguntarle a ella siempre se las había apañado para enredarle y cambiarle el tema de conversación, pero no escapaba a su mirada la manera en la cual sus mejillas enrojecían cuando le confesaba que tenía mucho aprecio por Akari. No podía ser, seguro que estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Si fuesen pareja se lo habrían dicho….¿verdad?...

\- ¡Keiji! Perdón por la espera

Esa voz sonó como música celestial para él. De hecho cuando la vio, con la cara enrojecida de correr, quitándose los guantes que él mismo le había regalado y guardándolos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón de color azul oscuro, tuvo la misma sensación de alivio que si se le hubiese aparecido una visión divina estando a las puertas de la muerte. Hasta creyó oír un coro angelical y una tenue y pura luz envolviéndola en cuanto alzó su cabeza en dirección a Amelia. No sabía si era fruto del alivio al saberse acompañado, de los nervios al recordar aquel beso que le dio al despedirse el sábado, o de lo desesperado que estaba ya en ese momento; pero empezó a sentir su corazón palpitar más rápido y una sensación agradable recorrerle el cuerpo, otorgándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

\- Amelia- ni siquiera pensó lo que hizo, se levantó corriendo de su asiento y fue hacia ella, agarrándola con ambas manos de los hombros y apretándola con suavidad, atrayéndola contra él- Me alegro tantísimo de verte- la chica frente a él fue enrojeciendo poco a poco y pudo ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

\- K..k…Keiji…- musitó en un murmullo que apenas alcanzó a oír pese a estas tan cerca de ella. La soltó al instante, cruzándose de brazos y carraspeando, desviando la mirada a un lateral.

\- Gracias por venir, no hacía falta que…- se aclaró la garganta- ...que vinieses.

\- Bueno, sé cómo es lidiar con Xi borracha, yo ya sé cómo manejarla

\- Ameeeeeeeeeee- la voz estridente de Xi los interrumpió, y la susodicha dejó de abrazar a Akari, para prácticamente saltar por encima de la mesa en su dirección y abrazar a Amelia- Preciosa mía, quería verte y no estabash y me dijiste que no.

\- ¿Eh?- cuestionó sinceramente confundida, mirando a Keiji con una ceja enarcada.

\- El shábado- señaló a Keiji con un dedo acusador- Por estar con éste

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabi…- se tapó la boca con una mano- Quiero decir ¡no es verdad! Ya te dije que tenía que ver a mi madre

\- ¿Ya no me quieresh? ¿Por esho mientes?- dramatizó Xi, agarrando a Amelia de ambas lados de la cara y haciendo un puchero- Yo te quiero musho

\- Amelia- la llamó con suavidad, agitando la cabeza- Ya lo sabe….- la chica suspiró con derrotismo dejándose abrazar por Xi, que empezó a frotar su cabeza contra la de ella.

\- ¿Follasteis?

\- ¡XI!

\- ¡Follasteis, follasteis!- empezaron a canturrear los cuatro chicos que los acompañaban, llegando Marcos a repetir el gesto obsceno de antes.

Si no fuese porque no quería dejar a Amelia sola ante el peligro probablemente habría salido corriendo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Amelia, temía que de hacerlo se encontrase esos ojos que tanto le gustaban llenos de odio o desagrado hacia él por haberla hecho estar en una situación tan incómoda. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, casi quemándose las palmas con sus mejillas ardientes. Sintió un pequeño tirón de la manga y con mucho reparo se giró ligeramente, asomándose entre sus dedos. Amelia, también sonrojada y con cara de estar pasando una vergüenza terrible, le sonrió, y por un instante él mismo sintió como si una sonrisa acudiese también a sus labios.

A Amelia le estaba costando horrores no largarse de allí tal cual había llegado. Si no se marchaba era en parte porque se sentiría mal dejando a Keiji solo y en otra gran parte porque Xi la estaba estrujando con mucha fuerza y no la dejaba moverse. Bueno, y también el que se sentía profundamente culpable porque era precisamente su amiga la que peor se lo estaba haciendo pasar a ambos. Pudo detectar en él que tenía las mismas ganas de salir corriendo que ella, y queriendo tanto evitar que se fuese como hacerle ver que estaba allí con él, le agarró de la manga de su sudadera sin pensar mucho lo que hacía. Pese a no poder verle la cara porque se la estaba cubriendo, podía ver en sus orejas que su piel había adquirido un tono escarlata. No le culpaba, ella misma sentía que su cara había enrojecido profusamente. Pero sentía que él la había ayudado, cuidado y animado muchas veces. Incluso cuando era ella la que había tirado un vaso de agua sobre él había sido quien la había terminado consolando. Así que por una vez decidió hacer de tripas corazón, tragarse su vergüenza y hacer lo posible por ayudar al hombre que tenía a su lado, que pese a su entereza y su fuerza, en ese momento parecía un niño perdido. Cuando se giró hacia ella, pudiendo atisbar sus ojos mirándola con cierta congoja entre sus dedos, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, sonreír. Y esperó que eso fuera suficiente como para darle a entender que ella estaba a su lado, y que aguantarían el chaparrón juntos.

\- No, no follamos- dijo cuando se vio con las fuerzas suficientes, intentándose despegar de Xi y dirigiéndoles una mirada fulminante a los chicos

Iván y Alex se callaron al instante, pero Marcos y Akari, acostumbrados a los desplantes de Kanako y Michelle no parecieron inmutarse. No obstante, había que decir a favor del último que había sido el primero en dejar de jalearlos, antes incluso de que ella lo pidiese. De hecho parecía que, tal y como le había explicado Keiji en sus mensajes, estaba más dormido que despierto.

\- Un hombre y una mujer pueden quedar para muchas más cosas que…eso

\- Shí, yo puedo quedar con un hombre y no follar- dijo con convencimiento Xi, o al menos con todo el convencimiento que podía expresar en su estado de embriaguez- Pero vosotros dosh queréis follar.

\- Nosotros no…no…- intentó negarlo, de verdad que sí, pero se le daba fatal mentir. Además la mirada de refilón que le echó a Keiji fue demasiado obvia para todos, menos para él. Por fortuna o por desgracia, según como se viese, había pasado de taparse la cara con las manos a directamente ponerse la capucha, darles la espalda y cubrirse los oídos, como si estuviese intentado ya no sólo evitar mirarles sino también evitar escucharles.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Amelia- intervino Akari, frotándose los ojos e incorporándose en el sitio- Se puede quedar y no follar.

\- ¿Veis?

\- Incluso si se duerme en la misma cama…

\- ¿EH?- ante el grito asombrado de todos los presentes Akari abrió los ojos de par en par y pareció despertar de golpe

\- ¡Casa! ¡Quería decir casa!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos empezaron a rodearle con sonrisas lascivas. Incluida Xi, que se despegó de ella y se sentó junto a Akari dándole sonoras palmadas en la espalda.

Pese a que la curiosidad estaba también ahogándola a ella, Amelia se decidió por atender algo que le importaba más que satisfacer sus ganas de cotillear, Keiji. El chico lucía completamente derrotado y aunque ya se había quitado la capucha sus mejillas seguían rojas y en su cara se podía ver su cansancio. Con algo de timidez dadas las acusaciones de sus amigos y no queriéndole molestar, se acercó a él con las manos a la espalda y estudiando sus gestos. Él se giró hacia ella en cuando la sintió moverse a su alrededor, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Amelia sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho en ese instante y creyó ver que los ojos de Keiji se iluminaban al verla, pero probablemente no eran más que imaginaciones suyas.

\- Amelia…- musitó, y alargó la mano hacia ella. Se quedó congelada, no sabiendo lo que Keiji pretendía y sintió que se derretía al notar los dedos del chico apartarle el pelo de la cara con delicadeza- Lo siento…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño al sentir la mano de Keiji alejarse de su rostro, le gustaba sentir el tacto y calor de su piel sobre la de ella, incluso si sus dedos estaba ásperos y llenos de heridas de boxear.

\- Por hacerte venir y que tengas que soportar esto, no pensé que volviesen a repetir esas cosas

\- ¿Ya te lo han hecho antes?- el asintió, suspirando

\- Hace un rato…perdón, de verdad. No debería haberte dicho nada para que vinieses, tendría que haber podido con todo esto yo solo.

\- Keiji, he venido porque he querido- le sonrió pese a sentirse aun algo avergonzada por las palabras de sus amigos- Además, te tendría que pedir perdón yo a ti

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dijo con confusión, repitiendo exactamente las mismas preguntas que le había hecho ella a él segundos antes.

\- Porque es mi amiga la que te ha estado fastidiando

\- ¡Pero tú no puedes ser responsable de lo que dicen tus amigas, Amelia!

\- ¡Ni tú de lo que dicen tus amigos, Keiji!

Se miraron un instante tras el cual Amelia no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, provocando que tras un primer momento de asombro Keiji la siguiese, con unas carcajadas algo flojas pero sinceras. Se rieron un rato de puros nervios, de puro alivio, aprovechando que sus amigos estaban todos demasiado ocupados interrogando a Akari, que negaba profusamente con la cabeza y se negaba a abrir la boca. Acortaron un poco el espacio entre ellos, hasta que sus brazos se rozaron y ella aprovechó para mirarle mientras Keiji parecía no darse cuenta. Se le veía realmente cansado y pese a su cara de sueño, la penumbra del lugar y los flashazos repentinos de luces de colores, le seguía pareciendo atractivo. Al menos ahora sonreía.

\- Keiji…- le llamó, consiguiendo su atención al instante- Ya que he venido voy a pedirme algo a ver si mientras me lo tomo conseguimos convencerles de volver a casa.

\- Está bien…- ella asintió y empezó a alejarse.

Por un momento creyó que la acompañaría pero por desgracia le vio encaminarse hacia sus amigos con un suspiro derrotado. Dio un par de pasos hacia la barra, no pudiendo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, en ningún momento debió haber dado por hecho que Keiji la acompañaría a pedir nada pero lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que prácticamente se había convertido en una realidad en su cabeza. Lamentablemente la realidad era otra, así que tragándose su decepción siguió su camino prácticamente yéndose de bruces contra el suelo cuando un hombre el doble de grande que ella pasó a su lado dándola un empujón. Se sintió perder el equilibrio, como ya era tan habitual en ella, y en el último momento una manos que ya conocía muy bien la agarraron de la cintura y del brazo ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

\- Qué maleducado ¿Estás bien, Amelia?- ante la pregunta de Keiji ella simplemente asintió, dejándose mimar por las manos de Keiji, que acariciaron sus brazos- Mejor te acompaño a la barra.

\- ¿Y los chicos?

\- Que se cuiden ellos solos- respondió frunciendo el ceño y con un tono picajoso en la voz que la hizo reírse un poco. Él la miró con curiosidad.

\- No te había visto enfadado antes- le dijo entre risas, él carraspeó y apartó la mirada un momento.

\- Sólo me enfado cuando la situación lo merece ¿vamos?- la preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo para que caminase agarrada a él.

\- Vamos

Se entretuvieron en su camino a la barra y en su vuelta de la misma mucho más de lo que era necesario, deteniéndose a comentar los sombreros que veían, a charlar sobre el estado en el cual Keiji se había encontrado a los chicos y a pensar en excusas para convencerles de volver a casa. Pero pese al ruido, pese a la gente saltando y bailando a su alrededor, pese al cansancio y pese a las luces molestas, ambos estaban disfrutando de su mutua compañía, y prefirieron alargar el reencuentro con sus amigos todo lo que pudieron. Lamentablemente no les quedó más remedio que acabar volviendo a la mesa, donde sus amigos ya parecían estar menos animados que antes y estaban tirados en los asientos. La única que parecía tener aún energías era Xi, que los azuzaba para que hiciesen algo sin éxito, pues no parecían dispuestos a seguirle el ritmo.

\- Ameeee, estos niños son unos rancios, no hacen nada- lloriqueó Xi acercándose a ella, casi haciendo que se tirase por encima la copa que se había pedido- Juega tu conmigoooo

\- No Xi, me voy a tomar esto y nos vamos a casa

\- Bah. Deshde que te has echado novio ya no me quieres- miró con inquina a Keiji, que apartó la mirada, y Amelia resopló intentándose quitar a Xi de encima.

\- No me he echado novio, y sí te quiero.

\- Puesh dame un besito

\- Xiii, no empieces

\- Beshito- hizo un gesto con los dedos índice y pulgar, dejando un espacio diminuto entre ellos- Pequeño

\- ¿Si te lo doy te vas a sentar?- Xi asintió como un perrito al que le acaban de decir que va a salir a dar un paseo- Está bien.

Le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla a su amiga, que tras ello fue a regodearse con los demás diciendo que a ella le había besado una chica guapa y a ellos no. Eso pareció despertarlos lo suficiente como para empezar a discutir entre ellos, momento que Keiji y Amelia aprovecharon para sentarse el uno junto al otro intentando pasar desapercibidos. Lo que quedaba de la tónica de Keiji hacía ya tiempo que había perdido gran parte de sus burbujas y estaba caliente, así que hizo el vaso a un lado en cuanto se acomodaron.

\- ¿Jugamos a lo de las tres palabras? – propuso Iván, bostezando a continuación- Es divertido

\- Pero no queda tequila- rezongó Xi, tamborileando con las uñas sobre la botella vacía- Voy a pe…pedir másh

\- ¡NO!- la detuvo Amelia en cuanto la vio levantarse, tirando de su camiseta- No. Será mejor volver a casa, mira los niños están cansados.

\- No me quiero ir….

\- Yo tengo que ir a trabajar mañana y me marcharé pronto- miró a Keiji un instante y él la hizo un gesto con la cabeza, animándola a utilizar la excusa que habían pensado- ¿Me vas a dejar volver sola a casa con Keiji?

Xi se quedó pensativa, como si en el fondo supiese que la estaban intentando tomar el pelo. Y de hecho, si no hubiera estado borracha, habría descubierto su estratagema al instante. Tristemente para ella….estaba muy borracha.

\- Una ronda a las historias, y nos vamosh- decidió, volviéndose a sentar- Historia trishte de tres palabras

\- Michelle no está- Akari fue el primero en participar. Tenía la frente apoyada en la mesa y ni siquiera se preocupó de levantar la cabeza para hablar.

\- Eh, esha ha sido buena- le apoyó Xi, dándole palmaditas en la espalda- Me toca… Cerveza sin alcohol- un gesto de profundo disgusto se hizo presente en las caras de los presentes a excepción de Keiji, que los miraba no enterándose muy bien de que a qué venía una reacción tan exagerada.

\- Mi vida sexual- espetó Amelia casi sin darse cuenta. Se hizo un silencio profundo a su alrededor y podía sentir la mirada de Keiji fija en su nuca. Enrojeció pero se recompuso lo mejor que pudo- ¿Qué pasa? Es cierto- murmuró disimulando a continuación dándole un trago a su bebida.

\- ¿Dónde está Michelle?- insistió Akari

\- En su casa- se animó a participar Keiji.

\- Quiero que venga

\- Ya estará durmiendo

\- Tengo que llamarla

\- Vas a despertarla

\- Avisad a Michelle

\- Akari, es tarde.

Durante un rato, Keiji y Akari estuvieron manteniendo una conversación en frases de tres palabras que se prolongó hasta que Amelia se terminó su bebida. Debía reconocer que resultaba en cierto modo fascinante el que fuesen capaces de comunicarse en frases cortas y aun así manteniendo una charla con sentido en torno a Michelle. Los restantes, los miraba a uno y otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, y hasta Xi, que hacía un rato se quejaba de la falta de actividad, parecía entretenida.

\- Vámonos a casa- dijo en un tono casi suplicante Keiji

\- No sin Michelle- siguió insistiendo Akari

\- No vendrá aquí- intentó convencerlo Keiji, con poco éxito.

\- No pienso marcharme

Armados de paciencia, algo de fuerza bruta y con la promesa de que si salían a la calle la llamarían por teléfono, consiguieron sacar a Akari del local muy a regañadientes. No obstante, una vez fuera se sentó en el suelo cruzado de brazos y se negó a seguir caminando. Mover a un hombre de 99 kg de peso cuando no quiere desplazarse puede hacerse francamente difícil. Iván ya se había ido a casa, aprovechando que vivía al lado del bar. Xi los apremiaba para ir a casa y Alex y Marcos ya estaban cayendo presas del sueño y estaban apoyados el uno contra el otro y a su vez en la pared, cabeceando. Keiji se pasó las manos por el pelo, era obvio para ella que estaba agotado y que no se le ocurría qué hacer para solucionar el embrollo en el que estaban.

\- Me están dando ganas de dejarlos aquí tirados- le confesó entre susurros, agarrándola de un brazo con delicadeza mientras ella se ponía los guantes.

\- Sabes que luego te sentirías culpable- le dijo con algo de miedo. No se imaginaba a Keiji haciendo algo así, pero se le veía tan desesperado que ya no sabía qué esperarse.

\- Sí…y por eso no lo hago- suspiró profundamente, masajeándose las sienes- Amelia ¿qué hacemos?

\- ¿Y si la llamamos? – se encogió de hombros- No se me ocurre otra cosa

\- ¿A Michelle? ¿A las…- consultó el reloj de su muñeca-… 2 de la madrugada cuando mañana trabaja? No quiero morir joven

\- No seas exagerado, seguro que lo entiende…- Keiji la miró con muy poco convencimiento, y en realidad ella tampoco estaba nada convencida, pero era la única solución que se le ocurría- Es algo sobre Akari, con él siempre se ablanda

\- Bueno, ahí tienes razón- se lo apreció pensar unos segundos y acabó resoplando y negando con la cabeza- Supongo que no queda otra opción

\- Si quieres puede poner el altavoz y llamamos juntos- le sugirió, Keiji la miró como si acabase de salvarle la vida

\- Eres maravillosa, eres…

Por un momento le dio la sensación de que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero en el último momento sacó el teléfono del bolsillo casi tirándolo al suelo y se pegó a ella, buscando con ansias el nombre de Michelle en la agenda. Cuando llegó a él la miró y ambos asintieron con decisión pese a que ella no estaba nada decidida. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si notaba el cuerpo de Keiji pegado al de ella? Si casi le temblaba la voz y para colmo Xi les daba voces a lo lejos llamándoles tortolitos. Y a todo eso tenía que añadir el que el llamar a Michelle a esas horas también la ponía nerviosa. No podía decir con seguridad cuál iba a ser la reacción de su amiga, pero se imaginaba que no sería muy buena. Keiji inició la llamada y Amelia sintió su boca secarse en cuanto sonó el primero tono, y el segundo, y el tercero… ¿qué iban a hacer si ya estaba dormida? ¿Noquear a a Akari y arrastrarle a casa? Pesaba demasiado como para ello. ¿Meterle en un taxi dirección a casa de Michelle y dejarle a su libre albedrío? Cuatro toques, cinco toques….Keiji la miró con cierto desasosiego resoplando y moviendo los pies nerviosamente en el sitio, contagiándole su nerviosismo no sólo con sus gestos sino con su cuerpo, que al estar pegado al de ella la hacía vibrar tal y como él vibraba. Seis toques…

\- ¿Keiji? ¿Ocurre algo?- respondió la voz somnolienta de Michelle al otro lado de la línea. Ni ella ni Keiji pudieron evitar soltar un grito de victoria- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, es sólo que Akari no quiere ir a casa y necesitábamos tu ayuda ¿verdad, Amelia?

\- Menos mal que has contestado, sino no sé qué haríamos- dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho de puro alivio y apoyándose en el hombro de Keiji como un reflejo, cosa que a él no pareció molestarle en absoluto

\- ¿Está bien Akari?- el tono de voz de Michelle pasó de sonar adormilado a algo ansioso- ¿Estáis con él? ¿Dónde estáis? voy para allí- pudieron oír de fondo lo que parecía el sonido de alguien abriendo un armario así como un leve maullido. Keiji y Amelia se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa, se imaginaban que el sacar el tema de Akari ablandaría a Michelle, pero no se imaginaban que hasta ese punto.

\- Está bien, sólo un poco colocado y borracho- no tardó en tranquilizarla Amelia, al otro lado de la línea la oyeron chascar la lengua.

\- Sólo hemos llamado porque tenemos aquí un idiota que está empeñado en no irse a casa hasta que hable contigo ¿te lo paso?

\- Sí, pásamelo anda- la oyeron suspirar y la cama crujiendo se dejó oír, suponían que se había sentado en el colchón. Conforme Keiji iba a buscar a Akari, Amelia se quedó con el teléfono, hablando con Michelle un poco más, y una sonrisa tierna acudió a sus labios conforme su conversación avanzaba- Amelia… ¿Está bien de verdad? ¿No le ha pasado nada?

\- Michelle, está bien. Sólo te echa de menos- se rio levemente al ver como a Akari se le iluminaba la cara conforme Keiji le ponía al corriente, y el chico se acercó a ella a saltitos, como si fuese un cachorro al que le estaban ofreciendo una golosina- Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?

\- Sabes que si…

Y sin darla oportunidad a decir nada más al respecto, le pasaron el teléfono a Akari, al cual se le dibujo una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara. Mientras hablaban, Keiji se acercó a ella, y sintiendo algo de frío Amelia se acercó a él, intentando captar parte de su calor. Keiji, percatándose, apoyó una mano en su espalda, acortando la distancia. Ambos observaron al chico, que siguió hablando por teléfono un rato tremendamente ilusionado, tanto, que hasta sentían que se estaban emocionando ellos.

\- ¿Tú crees que tienen algo?- le preguntó Keiji repentinamente- Michelle y Akari.

\- Algo tienen- respondió con total sinceridad- Pero lo han tenido desde que los conozco. No sé cómo explicarlo, es como una…como una...

\- Como una conexión especial. Son capaces de entenderse y apoyarse el uno al otro de una manera que no consiguen con otras personas- explicó Keiji por ella, ante lo cual sólo se vio capaz de asentir

\- A mí me gustaría poder tener algo así con alguien- musitó más para ella misma que para que Keiji la escuchase, pero en cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, pudo notar la mano del chico subir por su espalda hasta apoyarse en uno de sus hombros.

\- Yo creo que lo tengo un poco contigo…

Amelia se quedó congelada en el sitio y Keiji enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, apartándose de ella repentinamente con la excusa de ir a recuperar su teléfono aprovechando que Akari ya había colgado. El chico ya estaba convencido de volver a casa así que, esta vez sin necesidad de insistir, los acompañaron hasta su apartamento sin que nadie rechistase. En cuanto los dejaron, en el portal, Xi se empeñó en ir con ellos hasta casa de Amelia porque no se fiaba de Keiji, pero en cuanto pasaron frente a su edificio debió pensárselo mejor y se acabó yendo a casa, no sin antes amenazar a Keiji con hacer sushi con sus partes si osaba intentar aprovecharse de Amelia. En el camino hasta ese punto, Keiji y Amelia se habían mantenido en silencio, sin cruzar ninguna palabra entre ellos y evitando mirarse directamente. Ella aún no había conseguido ni digerir ni asimilar lo que Keiji le había dicho momentos antes, y él estaba asustado no tanto por haberlo dicho, sino porque interiormente se había dado cuenta de que era la realidad, sentía que tenía con Amelia una conexión que no tenía con nadie más, similar a la relación que había entre dos personas como Michelle y Akari, que para él eran el perfecto ejemplo de enamoramiento.

Desde ese punto en el cual dejaron Xi en casa, el corto trayecto hasta el portal de Amelia fue también silencioso. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas el uno al otro, y los momentos en los que sus pupilas se cruzaban los dos sentían la imperiosa necesidad de que la tierra se los tragase en ese mismo instante, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia. No obstante sus pasos fueron haciéndose cada vez más lentos conforme se acercaban al portal. Tras las palabras de Keiji les daba algo de vergüenza estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, no querían separarse. Se detuvieron frente a su edificio, sin atreverse a mirarse aun directamente, cuando una ráfaga de viento desafortunada hizo que su pelo le hiciese cosquillas en la nariz arrancándole un estornudo.

\- ¡Salud!- le dijo Keiji al instante- Espera, creo que tengo un pañuelo- rebuscó en sus bolsillos- Sí, toma- le lo cedió y ella se lo agradeció con un leve gesto con la cabeza, no sintiéndose capaz de decir nada- ¿No te estarás acatarrando?

-No, no…estoy….estoy bien- se colocó el flequillo detrás de la oreja para evitar que volviese a pasarle lo mismo.- Ha sido el pelo.

Durante un momento no se dijeron nada, ella se mantuvo con la mirada clavada en sus pies y las manos sujetando su bolso, él, mirando hacia el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose sobre las plantas de sus pies.

\- Ke..

\- A..

Empezaron a llamarse los dos a la vez, y al percatarse se rieron por lo bajo, con unas carcajadas leves y algo nerviosas.

\- Empieza tú- le apremió ella

\- No, no, las damas primero- dijo él agitando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Insisto, ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de lo que iba a decir- en realidad sí se acordaba, perfectamente, pero tras romperse la magia inicial, ya no se atrevía a pronunciar esas palabras. Él la miró con indecisión, pero con un gesto con la cabeza le animó a que hablase, ante lo cual Keiji suspiró y se dispuso a decir lo que quería.

\- Amelia, muchas gracias por lo de hoy y siento haberte sacado de casa tan tarde cuando mañana trabajas. No sé qué habría hecho sin ti

\- Keiji, no es para tan…..

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase. De forma totalmente inesperada para ella, Keiji se adelantó unos pasos y la abrazó, apretándola contra él durante unos segundos y apoyando la frente en su cabeza. Ella se quedó totalmente congelada, viéndose incapaz de reaccionar durante un rato, y cuando por fin lo hizo, Keiji ya se estaba separando de ella.

\- Ma…mañana nos vemos

Keiji se despidió con una exhalación y se marchó a paso rápido, casi corriendo y sin mirar atrás. Amelia, viéndose incapaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como sacar las llaves del bolso lo observó alejarse sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que la voz se quedaba atascada en su garganta. Y menos mal que fue así, porque tras el abrazo, la magia que se había roto volvió a crearse y las palabras que había preferido obviar volvieron a su boca con fuerza. Cuando se vio capaz tragó saliva, y murmuró para sí una historia de tres palabras que todavía no tenía claro si sería triste, o con final feliz.

\- Keiji, te quiero…


	105. La lavadora no lava bobadas

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**La juerga vivida en San Patricio ha dejado algo más que una horrible resaca en las vidas de los chicos. Además, Akari empieza a notar el paso del tiempo y las ganas de vivir hasta el último minuto la experiencia americana se acrecentan.**

**Por otro lado, los electrodomésticos son ese tipo de cosas que, cuando te acostumbras a tenerlas, parece algo que vaya a estar ahí para siempre, garantizado y sin problemas. Pero en esta vida todo tiene caducidad, y hasta el aparato aparentemente más sencillo puede tener desagradables sorpresas. **

**En el próximo capítulo, un inesperado encuentro ablandará el corazón de nuestros chicos. ¿Sabéis qué es pequeño, mullido y hace "mii"? ¿Y si además estuviese multiplicado por cuatro? ¡No os lo perdais!**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 1 de diciembre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: La lavadora no laba bobadas  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 11627  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Akari, Alex.**

* * *

**La lavadora no lava las bobadas**

*Chop, chop*

Alex aún era capaz de recrear el sonido con total claridad en su cabeza. "Chop, chop", justo al salir de su cuarto, seguido de una desagradable sensación de frío y humedad en los pies. En efecto. Había pisado agua. Y mucha. Muchísima. Aunque se acababa de levantar y estaba adormilado la sensación fue lo suficientemente inesperada como para espabilarle de golpe. Al fijarse un poco más descubrió para su horror que el líquido elemento en cuestión no solo llegaba a la puerta de su cuarto, sino que toda la cocina y una buena parte del salón también estaban inundados, llegando casi hasta la puerta de la habitación de sus compañeros.

\- _Pero qué demonios…_

Incapaz de reaccionar más que lo justo para salir del enorme charco, casi estanque, que en ese momento tenía en casa, oyó precisamente unos pequeños chapoteos extra que captaron su atención. Al buscar el origen del sonido descubrió a Max, que al oírle, como siempre, había salido del cuarto de Marcos y en ese momento olisqueaba el agua. Casi al instante la reacción del perro fue ponerse a saltar con las patas delanteras, jugando como un niño con botas de goma tras un día de lluvia.

\- _¡Chss! ¡Max, no! ¡Para! _

El imperativo cuchicheo para evitar despertar a sus compañeros sirvió para llamar la atención del animal, cuya reacción fue tumbarse, mojándose aún más. Alex se palmeó la frente al ver que, no contento con eso, decidió rodar con alegría por el suelo consiguiendo empapar todo su pelaje.

\- _¡Max! Aquí._

Señaló el suelo a su lado autoritariamente. Max, a regañadientes con una actitud que le recordó a Marcos cuando le mandaba tareas, se incorporó y caminó pesadamente hasta su lado, en la zona seca. Justo al llegar a su lado, el bendito perro decidió sacudirse el agua vigorosamente, consiguiendo empeorar un día que pese a que acababa de empezar, a Alex se le estaba haciendo eterno. Tras reñir a Max y conseguir que se quedase quieto en un rincón seco, el moreno se planteó la táctica a seguir. El origen parecía provenir del cuarto de la lavadora, cosa que le hacía poca o ninguna gracia. Rodeó el charco por la zona que le pareció más corta, se descalzó y tras darle un par de vueltas al bajo de los pantalones de su pijama se decidió a buscar el origen. En cuanto la sensible piel de sus pies tocó el agua, no pudo evitar una sensación de asco recorriendo su cuerpo. Y estaba fría. Caminando con cuidado para no resbalarse, el característico olor de detergente y suavizante que utilizaba para su ropa se acrecentó conforme se acercaba al origen del desastre. Como había sospechado, los delatores restos de espuma en los alrededores de la lavadora indicaban casi sin lugar a dudas que ésta se había estropeado. Tras una ristra de maldiciones y muy a su pesar, tuvo que retrasar su desayuno para recoger todo el agua con paciencia y una fregona. Además, el dichoso perro, que esperaba su paseo mañanero, por lo visto no era capaz de esperar, así que volvió a chapotear en el agua y tuvo que encerrarle en su cuarto mientras acababa de limpiar todo.

Max llevaba un rato lloriqueando cuando al fin acabó de recoger todo el agua que había. Frustrado, hastiado y de mal humor, renunció a salir a correr y tuvo que conformarse con sacar a Max a hacer sus necesidades si no quería que dejase el "regalito" de turno en casa. Con la resaca y el mal cuerpo dejado por la hierba de Iván en forma de galletas de marihuana y el alcohol del día anterior, se estaba cubriendo de gloria. Garabateó una nota que dejó sobre la mesa en la que advertía a sus compañeros que no toqueteasen mucho la lavadora hasta que él llegase y que había que lavar a Max.

La verdad es que ninguno de los tres se lo explicaba. Siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos con ella, hasta el punto que después de que un día Marcos llenase cuarto de espuma por echar demasiado detergente no le dejaban acercarse al aparato casi ni para meter su ropa sucia. Aunque la noche anterior… con el colocón y la borrachera, sus recuerdos estaban en una confusa neblina. Se lo habían pasado bien, de eso no cabía duda, pese a que Marcos palideciese notablemente al revisar los mensajes en su móvil, probablemente de Kanako, pero ese era otro tema. Recordaba haber llegado a casa con la sensación de que olían mal. Además Akari se empeñó en que olía a porro y le iban a detener, así que tras un rato de debate habían acabado desnudándose y metiendo todo lo que llevaban puesto en la lavadora sin mucho miramiento. Como resultó estar llena, simplemente la puso en marcha por insistencia del japonés en "eliminar todas las pruebas que les señalaban como criminales". Alex nunca solía poner la lavadora a horas tan intempestivas, pero por no oír a su compañero de piso, y no pareciéndole muy mala idea tampoco por el tema del olor, había cedido a su petición. Ese había sido su gran error.

Ninguno de los tres se había imaginado antes que añorarían tanto un electrodoméstico como aquella semana. La ropa que habían metido el día de San Patricio en el aparato, naturalmente, no se había lavado bien y habían tenido que hacerlo a mano. Por suerte la secadora parecía seguir funcionando, lo cual era un alivio, pero la perspectiva de tener que lavar sus prendas, y, especialmente, la ropa interior, no les hacía ni pizca de gracia. Por ello, en cuanto tuvieron ocasión, habían llamado al casero, que le remitió al servicio técnico que, como no podía ser de otra forma, no iría a su casa a revisar la lavadora hasta el sábado. Además Akari estaba empeñado en afirmar que era un castigo divino por coquetear con las drogas, que eso había estado mal, y se lamentaba del momento en el que se había dejado engañar. Puede que dijese todo aquello, pero en el fondo tanto Alex como Marcos sabían que lo que le dolía a su amigo era que en pleno subidón se había puesto cabezota y la única forma que habían encontrado Keiji y Amelia de que se fuese a casa había sido llamar a Michelle. Tanto los mexicanos como el propio Keiji habían intentado sonsacarle qué habían hablado y, sobre todo, por qué últimamente parecían tan unidos, pero siempre se las arreglaba para darles evasivas, desviar el tema o contratacarles con sus propios asuntos, como en el caso del boxeador. La súbita aparición de Amelia había desatado todo tipo de comentarios y rumores en sus amigos que no desperdiciaban ni un solo momento para preguntarles acerca de su relación. En el caso de la informática poco o nada tenía que ocultar, sus sentimientos eran bien conocidos por todos, excepto para el principal afectado hasta el momento, ya que ahora parecía que empezaba a darse cuenta al fin de lo que él mismo sentía. Estaban todos a la expectativa de ver qué pasaba entre ellos, y no descartaban incluso hacer apuestas.

Así, tras una semana intensa, el sábado había llegado, y Alex acababa el café de su desayuno después de haber salido a correr mirando cada poco la hora esperando al técnico de la lavadora, pese a que hasta al menos un par de horas después no aparecería por allí. Estaba nervioso. No era la primera vez que la lavadora les daba problemas, pero nunca les había inundado la casa. Esperaba que fuese algo como limpiar un filtro de un coche y no diese más quebraderos de cabeza, pero su intuición y conocimiento de cosas con motor le decía que llevaba tiempo dando sus últimas horas de vida. Sobre todo después de haber oído a ese cacharro infernal sonar como si estuviesen martilleándolo desde dentro, o en cómo temblaba muy notablemente todo el suelo a su alrededor cada vez que la ponía en marcha. Con el codo en la mesa, resopló con pesadez apoyando la frente en la mano. En ese momento apareció Marcos arrastrando los pies, bostezando y rascándose un ojo mientras que con el otro miraba el móvil con una sonrisa antes de dejarlo en la mesa de la cocina donde se iba a sentar.

\- _Buenos días_. – Saludo adormilado yendo en busca de su bol para desayunar.

\- _Casi buenas tardes_. – Comentó Alex negando con la cabeza.

\- _¿Qué? Es sábado_. – Replicó abriendo un armario y colocándose la caja de cereales bajo el brazo. – _Y quería dormir_. – Se metió una cuchara en la boca y se fue al frigorífico. – _Aemah Akai tapoco she ha evantao'_.

\- _Akari se debió quedar dormido anoche en el sofá leyendo, o estudiando, otra vez_. – Dio un sorbo a su café. – _Se ha dejado apuntes encima de la mesa. Bueno, y debajo también, que se los he recogido_.

\- _Yo anoche estuve hablando por el móvil con Kanako_. – Bostezó sonoramente echando la leche en el bol cargado de los azucarados cereales de colores. – _Ella tenía ganas de hablar_. – Metió una cucharada en la boca. – _¡Ah! Poh cierto_. – Farfulló con la boca llena antes de tragar. – _Me estoy quedando sin calzoncillos limpios_.

\- _¿Cómo vas a estar quedándote sin calzoncillos limpios?_ – Preguntó Alex con incredulidad. – _Si solo llevamos 3 días sin lavadora_.

\- _Pero los que me gustan están en la pila de ropa sucia_. – Hizo pucheros. – _Y también mis calzoncillos de la suerte_.

\- _¿Y qué me cuentas a mí?_ – Alex soltó una carcajada nasal. – _Ponte otros_.

\- _¡No quiero otros!_ – Se mostró caso ofendido. - _Tú que eres el que se encarga de la limpieza y todo eso_.

\- _Vamos a ver._ – El moreno se volvió a él con aire serio. – _¿Puedes hacer esto?_ – Levantó una mano abriendo y cerrando los dedos.

\- _Sí, claro_. – Le imitó.

\- _¿Y esto?_ – Levantó la contraria repitiendo el gesto. Marcos se encogió de hombros imitándole. – _Vale, ¿y esto?_ – Frotó un puño contra otro por el lado de los dedos, y Marcos soltó un bufido al darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo. – _Pues si puedes hacerlo, puedes lavarlo tú_.

\- _¡Pero yo no sé!_ – Masticó sus cereales enfurruñado.

\- _Pues aprende, yo paso_. – Se quedó pensativo un momento y luego suspiró. – _Además no creo que tardemos en tener lavadora_.

\- _Podría llevar mi ropa a casa de las chicas_…

\- _Ni se te ocurra_. – Amenazó Alex.

\- _¿Tienes miedo de que a Yaeko le guste mi ropa o qué?_ – Preguntó con aire vacilón.

\- No_, pero no vas a darle más trabajo a ellas con TU ropa_. – Le señaló con el dedo. – _Y tampoco vale nadie más_.

\- _Que era broma…_ \- Musitó con la boca pequeña. – _Cómo te pones_.

\- _Ya, claro. Además, ¿es que no tienes un mínimo de vergüenza?_

\- _¿Vergüenza?_ – Sonrió socarronamente. – _¿Eso se come?_

En medio de su rifirrafe la puerta del cuarto de Akari se abrió. El japonés tenía aspecto de seguir dormido profundamente. Casi podrían apostar que si realmente se hubiese levantado sonámbulo parecería más despierto que en ese momento. Masculló algo que debía ser un buenos días mientras se plantaba en mitad del salón, mirando a su alrededor como si se hubiese olvidado de hacia dónde estaba caminando, hasta que por fin vislumbró la cocina. Sus compañeros ahogaron una carcajada. Si Akari de por si resultaba gracioso recién levantado cuando además casi no había dormido era casi diversión asegurada.

\- ¡Akari! – Llamó Marcos. – ¡Cuidado! ¡Que lo pisas! – El japonés dio un respingo buscando como un loco con qué había estado a punto de tropezar mientras que el rubio señalaba con mucho ímpetu… un trozo de suelo vacío.

\- ¡Marcos! – Alex, intentando no reírse, golpeó el brazo de su compatriota que se partía la caja. – No te pases.

\- Nnnggg… dejadme tranquilo. – Farfulló el japonés rascándose los ojos.

Ignorando a sus compañeros de piso, que decían algo así como que cualquier día se quedaría dormido de pie, se fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. En ese momento dos sentimientos invadían su ser: sueño y hambre. Anoche, harto de no encontrar ya sitios donde estar a gusto estudiando en su cuarto, había aprovechado el momento en el que sus compañeros se habían ido a dormir para apoderarse del sofá y usar la nueva ubicación para concentrarse en sus apuntes. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero cuando despertó, parte de las hojas que tenía en la mano estaban desparramadas por el suelo. No había sido culpa suya… no del todo. Puede, y solo puede, que un poco después de acomodarse escribiese a Michelle para decirle cuánto la echaba de menos. Sin una excusa muy decente que no despertarse las ya avivadas sospechas de sus compañeros, no sería capaz de verla, y mucho menos quedar con ella a solas, hasta por lo menos el lunes cuando volviese a la universidad. Incluso Keiji, que vivía ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba, le había hecho algunas insinuaciones muy directas acerca de la relación que mantenían. Odiaba tener que mantener un perfil bajo en lo que respectaba a ellos dos. De acuerdo, no está bien visto que una profesora salga con su alumno, pero, ¿acaso hacían daño a alguien? Michelle era lo suficientemente profesional como para mantener ambos aspectos separados. Casi hasta podría decirse que era un poco más estricta con él en clase para no levantar dudas. ¿Tan grave era que además se hicieran felices el uno al otro en la intimidad? Además así también sus compañeros de piso dejarían de tomarle el pelo y hacerle burlas, y sí, eso era la parte más egoísta e infantil de su motivación para hacer público lo mucho que se querían, pero, ¿y qué? Él también quería poder abrazar a Michelle y darle un beso cuando se le antojase, como hacían sus amigos con sus respectivas novias. Pero, al menos por el momento, tendría que conformarse con sus fugaces y ardientes encuentros en los rincones más imprevistos, o conversaciones como las de anoche, que sin saber muy bien cómo habían acabado subiendo de tono muy rápido. De hecho tendría que sacar del teléfono ciertas fotos que le había pasado anoche y ponerlas a buen recaudo en su disco duro externo, por si llegaban a malas manos. Después, tras despedirse de ella, el remordimiento por no estudiar le azotó de lleno, pero las horas intempestivas a las que había intentado retomar su tarea pudieron con él, así que acabó quedándose dormido. Cuando despertó, completamente helado, habían pasado un par de horas y le dolía el cuello y la espalda debido a la mala postura. Apiló como pudo las hojas y arrastrando los pies consiguió llegar a su cuarto, donde se derrumbó en la cama.

Había programado una alarma para no levantarse excesivamente tarde, ya que iba a visitarles el técnico de la lavadora, y había llegado a pararla hasta 4 veces antes de decidirse a abandonar el confort de sus sábanas y su edredón para reunirse con sus compañeros. Bostezó frente al fogón. Esperaba que la sopa de miso, el arroz con huevo y el té le despejasen lo suficiente para parecer persona antes de recibir la visita. Seguro que Michelle le llamaría idiota si supiese que había vuelto a quedarse dormido en el sofá, aunque saldría de dudas, porque probablemente se lo contaría. Sonrió de nuevo. Michelle… ¿estaría despierta ya? Seguro que sí. Bostezó de nuevo. Qué hambre. El olor y la visión de su inminente desayuno hicieron que le rugiesen las tripas. Una vez tuvo preparado todo, lo llevó a la mesa, donde Marcos parecía estar sirviéndose una ración más sus cereales de colores pese a que prácticamente no quedaba leche, mientras miraba el móvil. Alex también parecía entretenido escribiendo en su teléfono cuando se sentó con ellos.

\- Joder, Akari. – Dijo Marcos levantando la vista. – ¿En serio vas a comer todo eso?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Replicó con tono picajoso. – Trasnochar me da hambre.

\- Te volviste a quedar dormido en el sofá, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Alex con una sonrisa. Akari asintió, algo avergonzado. – Me lo suponía. Encontré hojas tuyas por ahí tiradas, te las he dejado en la mesa.

\- Gracias.

\- En serio, tío, tienes un problema. – Marcos le examinó con aire preocupado, pero el japonés estaba muy cansado como para saber si le tomaba el pelo o lo decía en serio. – ¿No puedes leer en tu cama?

\- Estaba estudiando. – Se defendió Akari. – Porque yo estudio, ¿sabes?

\- ¿A esas horas? – El rubio le miró con asombro. – Entonces estudias demasiado.

\- Tienes que tener cuidado. – Intervino Alex en tono conciliador. – Si sigues quedándote dormido por ahí vas a acabar enfermando.

\- ¡No lo hice a posta! – Se defendió. – Yo iba a estudiar, pero entonces me puse a hablar con Mich… - Se detuvo de repente. Sintiendo el rubor acudir a su cara aprovechó el bol de arroz para esconder la cara llenándose la boca de arroz. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos estaban intercambiándose una mirada extrañada.

\- ¿Con quién? – Preguntó Marcos con interés.

\- Con mis amigos. – Tosió atragantándose, por lo que dio un sorbo a su té. – Mis amigos de Japón. Ya sabes… por… la diferencia de horas. Y eso.

\- Ah, ya. – Akari suspiró interiormente. Se había librado. Además no era del todo mentira, había hablado con ellos, solo que no hasta las tantas, como sí había hecho con Michelle. – ¿Cuántas horas decías que hay de diferencia?

\- Siete horas menos. – Dijo Akari. – Ya te lo había dicho.

\- Ah… ya… entonces cuando aquí son las diez de la noche… - El rubio se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

\- Allí son las tres de la tarde.

\- Ya veo… - Tras un momento pensativo su cara volvió a iluminarse. – ¡Entonces no estabas estudiando, estabas hablando con gente!

\- ¿Tú te has levantado con ganas de guerra hoy, o qué?

\- Estoy contento simplemente. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Hoy veré a Nako.

\- Bueno, depende lo que nos diga el técnico. – Advirtió Alex.

\- ¡No seas agorero!

Cuando Akari acabó de desayunar, cada uno se dedicó a hacer las tareas que le tocaba. Por lo pronto él ordenaría los apuntes del salón, los guardaría en su sitio, y luego se pondría con lo que quedase. En la puerta del frigorífico tenían una organización por semanas de a quién le tocaba qué cosas de casa según el día que fuese, pero al final apenas lo seguían. Marcos solía escaquearse, o hacer cosas que le gustaban más para librarse de las que odiaba, y en general cada uno acababa haciendo lo que menos le disgustaba. En ocasiones como esa, los momentos de convivencia y camaradería, que a veces era mejor y a veces peor, a Akari le asaltaban golpes de melancolía al pensar que sería algo temporal. No solo eso. Toda su estancia en Estados Unidos era temporal, al igual que su tiempo con Michelle. Quedaba bastante aún para la despedida, pero sentía que el tiempo empezaba a escurrírsele entre los dedos. Supuso que era la señal de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, pero seguía siendo frustrante. Nunca habría imaginado que viviría tantas emociones en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, y la idea de volver a su vida anterior le parecía extraña y agridulce. Aunque ver a sus amigos de siempre y a su familia le agradaba, realmente iba a echar mucho de menos su estancia ahí. Y a Michelle… Sobre todo a Michelle. Al pensar en ello sintió una opresión el pecho que casi le impedía respirar.

\- Ey, Akari, ¿pasa algo? – Alex se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- No… no es nada… Es que… - Se mordió el labio mientras apilaba los folios sobre la mesa. – Ya estamos en Marzo, ¿eh?

\- Sí… - Dijo dubitativo sin saber bien dónde quería llegar. – Ya hace menos frío.

\- Y hace nada todavía estábamos con guantes, y gorros y… - Le tembló la voz. – y todo eso…

\- Akari, ¿estás bien?

\- Estaba pensando en… no sé. – Recolocó las hojas nerviosamente sobre la mesa. – Estos ratos estando aquí en casa los tres me gustan mucho. – Una sonrisa triste asomó a sus labios. – Creo que nunca te lo había dicho. – Oyó suspirar a Alex, que le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

\- A mí también me gustan. – Le dio un empujón cariñoso. – Aunque tenga que recoger las cosas que dejas tiradas por ahí. – Akari apretó los labios con los ojos brillantes. – Y las de Marcos, y las de Max… Eso de levantarse el primero es un rollo.

\- Bueno… dentro de poco ya no… ya no tendrás que recogerás las mías. – La congoja en su voz fue muy evidente. – Un problema menos.

\- Akari... – Chascó la lengua suavemente. – Lo decía de brom…

\- Antes de darme cuenta estaré haciendo las maletas para irme. – Agachó la cabeza. Decirlo en voz alta era mucho más duro de lo que había pensado. – Y… voy a echar de menos todo esto. – Max se acercó y apoyó el hocico en su pierna, mirándole desde abajo con ojos tristes.

\- Pero aún queda mucho para eso. – Alex le apretó el hombro, agitándole con cariño intentando animarle. – No lo pienses.

\- ¿Mucho? – Repitió con sorna. – Queda mes y medio para acabar. Apenas siete semanas. Apenas siete fines de semana. – Se pasó la mano por los ojos, notando como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. – Y luego…

\- Seguro que puedes volver en algún momento. – El moreno ni siquiera podía fingir creerse sus palabras. – Marcos y yo no podremos ir, pero… ¿te imaginas? – Forzó una carcajada, pese a que la tristeza también le estaba arrastrando a él. – Sería un desastre. Dos mexicanos en Japón, casi parece un chiste.

\- Os voy a echar mucho de menos pero… sobre todo… sobre todo… - Apretó los labios. No podía decirlo en voz alta.

\- ¿Michelle? – Akari asintió con un sollozo contenido.

\- Es que la quiero tanto. – Se enjuagó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. – ¿Por qué he tenido que encontrar al amor de mi vida tan lejos? Y sé que aunque me vaya hablaremos, pero no es lo mismo. No lo es. – Se sorbió la nariz y pasó la manga de la camiseta por los ojos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Akari. – Alex palmeó su espalda. – Nosotros también te vamos a echar de menos. Seguro que ella también.

\- Ojalá pudiera quedarme. O que se fuese conmigo. O… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo. – Esto es una mierda.

Enterró la cara en las manos. Estaba siendo un egoísta, lo sabía perfectamente. No podía tenerlo todo, su casa, su ambiente de siempre y además los amigos que había hecho al otro lado del globo. Era injusto. No solo era Michelle, es que no quería perderles, a ninguno. Se habían convertido en su segunda familia. Juntos habían reído, llorado, y hasta peleado. Habían estado ahí los unos para los otros y ahora les unía lazos más fuertes que la sangre. Y Michelle… qué podía decir de ella. Su amor a primera vista se había convertido en un sentimiento profundo del que no se sentía capaz de librarse en, al menos, muchísimo tiempo. Pero la fecha de caducidad de su relación aparecería en su número de embarque en el avión que cogería de vuelta a Japón para no volver nunca más. Iba a perder a la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en su vida porque el azar había decidido que viviesen a miles de kilómetros el uno del otro, demostrando que, por mucho que digan que el mundo es un pañuelo, es jodidamente inmenso cuando se trata contar la distancia para estar junto a la persona que amas. Una voz imperativa le hizo levantar la cabeza con un respingo.

\- ¡TÚ! – Marcos estaba señalándole con el dedo. Su ceño fruncido le daba aspecto de enfadado, pero sus ojos enrojecidos y sus labios prietos temblorosos contaban otra historia. – No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso. Nunca. – Se sorbió la nariz y se pasó la mano por ella. – Vamos a pasarlo bien el tiempo que estés aquí. Y punto. – Una lágrima resbaló por mejilla. – ¿Está claro?

\- Marcos, ¿estás llorando? – La sorpresa hizo que su propio llanto amainase.

\- ¡Como si fuera a llorar por ti! – Se pasó la mano por la cara recuperando su gesto serio. – Además empezaste tú.

\- No llores, todavía no se va. – Intervino Alex con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No estoy llorando! – Dio una patada en el suelo y volvió a señalar a Akari. – Ya sabes lo que te he dicho. – Giró sobre sus talones de vuelta a su cuarto. – Voy a seguir con mis cosas.

Desapareció como un vendaval dejando un extraño silencio tras él. Alex rio para sí negando con la cabeza. El japonés se quedó algo confuso y miró a su amigo buscando respuestas.

\- Creo que no me lo esperaba.

\- Bueno, es normal. – Se encogió de hombros. – Se ha encariñado mucho contigo. Hace poco me preguntó que hasta cuándo estarías.

\- No lo sabía…

\- A mí también me da mucha pena que te vayas. – Confesó Alex con un suspiro. – Me he acostumbrado a tenerte por aquí. Y si te soy sincero… me ayudas en más cosas de las que te imaginas. Me siento más seguro contigo por aquí.

\- Oh. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca a contrapelo. – Gracias…

Alex sonrió. Se veía que Akari no sabía muy bien qué reaccionar, ni qué decir. Tan despistado para según qué cosas como cuando había llegado a EEUU, parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de la importancia que había alcanzado tanto en sus vidas como en la de todos aquellos que le rodeaban. Quizá ese era uno de los motivos, la humildad que le caracterizaba. Aunque podría decirle las mil y una cosas que había hecho por ellos, estaba convencido de que el bueno de Akari se excusaría diciendo que sería algo que haría cualquiera en su lugar, pero no era así para él, al menos no lo era del mundo del que él procedía. Nunca olvidaría el fatídico día en el que se metió en una pelea que no podía ganar. Si no lo fuese por él seguramente ni siquiera estaría ahí para contarlo, se habría quedado en aquél callejón para ser pasto de las ratas y, si acaso, de alguna columna diminuta en un amarillento periodicucho local hablando de la última reyerta callejera. Le había ayudado enormemente en su crisis con Yaeko. Y con Marcos, y con la casa, y con los percances propios del día a día, y siendo un oído amigo, y, simplemente, por estar. En cambio ahí estaba, medio avergonzado y dándole las gracias cuando, en realidad, tenía que ser al revés.

Marcos reapareció por el salón y fue a coger el destartalado portátil que tenían por casa. Lo conectó a la corriente eléctrica con algún que otro reniego y lo encendió, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba que se iniciase.

\- Voy a poner música. Os guste o no. – Anunció. Su voz aún tenía tintes de forzada bordería. – Por que sois unos rancios. Y punto.

Después de una espera considerablemente larga dado el estado de su ordenador, y un pequeño debate sobre qué poner, la música llenó el salón consiguiendo disipar la nube de melancolía mientras seguían con las tareas de casa. Aunque el asunto de la despedida sería algo que llegaría con el tiempo, al menos intentarían disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba estando juntos.

Un buen rato después, al fin sonó el timbre. Alex respondió al telefonillo anunciando la llegada del técnico de la lavadora. Marcos se encargó de controlar a Max, al que tuvo que meter en su cuarto para que no estorbase pese a sus lloriqueos. En su casa apareció un hombre entrado en años con el pelo entrecano, vestido con un peto de trabajo, donde se leía el nombre de la empresa en el pecho, y que portaba una caja de herramientas de aspecto pesado.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó con voz rasposa. – Dónde está la víctima.

\- Ah, eh… sí, por aquí, pase. – Alex guio al hombre hasta el cuarto de la lavadora, seguidos de Marcos y Akari que tenían ganas de cotillear.

\- Jojojo. – El técnico dejó la caja de herramientas en el suelo y se palmeó la pierna. – ¿Pero todavía existen estas? Madre de dios. ¡Si casi hay que atarlas! Jajajaja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Atarlas? – Los tres chicos le miraron confusos.

\- Sí, hombre, cuando centrifugan. – El hombre hizo círculos con el dedo en el aire. – Tiemblan como si fuesen a salir corriendo, y el escándalo que montan. Eso de que un aparato tiene que ser silencioso son "moderneces" de hoy en día. En fin. – Golpeó la superficie de la lavadora un par de veces. – ¿Qué le pasa a la bestia?

\- Pues puse el programa de siempre en la lavadora y cuando terminó estaba todo inundado. – Explicó Alex.

\- ¿Oísteis algún ruido sospechoso cuando se estropeó?

\- No… - Miró a sus compañeros que negaron con la cabeza. – Pero tampoco tuvimos… ocasión. – Prefería no decir que la habían dejado por la noche encendida.

\- Vamos a cortar la llave de paso del agua y le sacaré las tripas a la señorita, a ver si tiene problemas para tragar. – Les guiñó un ojo. – Hace mucho que no levanto las enaguas a una tan vieja, pero siempre es más sencillo que a esas modernas, ¡se dejan mejor! Jajaja. – Rio su propio chiste. – Tanto panel electrónico y tanta cosa para que al final todas tengan agua y den vueltas.

\- Voy a cerrar la llave…

Alex se excusó del parlanchín hombre, al que dejó con sus compañeros de piso que le miraban como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Incluso él, acostumbrado en el taller a las analogías de sus compañeros en cuanto a aparatos se refiere, la charla del hombre empezaba a rebasarle pese a acabar de llegar. Mientras tanto, oyó a Akari explicar que era de Japón y ruido metálico. Cuando volvió al cuarto, el técnico ya había abierto su caja de herramientas y señalaba a Akari con una llave de cubo.

\- … pero por muy especial, o espacial que sea, una lavadora sigue siendo una lavadora, aquí, en China, en Japón o en cualquier sitio. ¡Chico! – Increpó a Alex. – ¿Ya puedo empezar la intervención?

\- Sí, eso creo.

\- Bien, bien. – Siguió revolviendo en su caja de herramientas. – ¡Por cierto! Podéis llamarme Frank. Así se llamaba mi padre, el padre de mi padre, el padre de mi padre de mi padre… bueno, creo que ya lo entendéis. ¡Podrían llamarnos los "Frankianos"! – Se levantó del suelo con un quejido. – Vamos a ver. – Tú, chico. – Señaló a Akari. – Parece que tienes buenos brazos, ayúdame a separar a la doña de la pared. Uno empieza a estar mayor y la edad no perdona.

\- Claro. – Akari se adelantó un par de pasos dudoso. – ¿Dónde la muevo?

\- Agarra por ahí. – Le señaló el lado que estaba pegado a la secadora. – Sepárala con cariño, chaval, como a una señorita.

\- No como a Michelle. – Soltó el rubio de repente.

\- ¡Marcos! – Akari enrojeció y el menor se ganó un capón de Alex.

\- Michelle es una señorita. – Le recriminó el moreno.

\- ¡AUCH! – Se frotó el punto del golpe. – ¡Pero entrena con ella! ¿No? Ahí no creo que sea delicado.

\- ¡Este señor no tiene por qué saberlo! – Akari no sabía dónde meterse.

\- Eh, eh, eh. – El hombre golpeó la lavadora con el gesto adusto. – ¿Qué es eso de llamarme "señor"? Me hace sentir viejo, chaval, he dicho que me llamo Frank.

\- ¡Perdón! – El japonés de puros nervios hizo una reverencia. – No quería ofender.

\- Jo, Akari, ni siquiera tratas bien a Frank. – Marcos torció el gesto negando con la cabeza. – Qué mal.

\- La culpa es tuya por contar mis intimidades. – Se cruzó de brazos, ofuscado.

\- ¿Intimidades? Pero si ni siquiera he contado que eres… ¡AY! – Se llevó la mano a la espinilla. – ¡Alex! Eso duele.

\- ¿Te tengo que encerrar como a Max? – Amenazó el moreno.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! – El técnico rio con ganas. – Así me gusta, que la juventud sea enérgica. No os cortéis por mí, os sorprendería sabes la de cosas que descubres cuando tienes que visitar casas ajenas a menudo, como yo. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – Y tú no te preocupes, está bien que te gusten las peleonas, mi mujer también lo es. Al final son las más interesantes. Bueno, bueno. – Dio una palmada en el aire. – Esperemos que esta dé tanta guerra.

Un poco más calmados, y más después de que Alex lanzase una mirada más que significativa a Marcos para que se relajase, separaron al fin la lavadora de la pared para ponerse manos a la obra. Comprobaron con horror, sobre todo para el moreno, la cantidad de porquería que se acumula tras un electrodoméstico que probablemente no se había movido en años. Además había un juguete de Max, tres monedas, un lápiz afilado diminuto por exceso de afilados, varias horquillas y alguna cosa más que costaba distinguir entre las enormes pelusas de polvo y suciedad acumuladas. Frank no pareció darle importancia, en cambio Alex, en un ataque de vergüenza y en un gesto muy propio de una madre preocupada por el qué dirán, les pidió que esperasen un momento mientras iba a por algo para limpiarlo. Poco después, Frank, con su incesante verborrea, trabajaba bajo la mirada de los tres chicos, que se movían entre la curiosidad de ver qué iba a hacer, qué le pasaba a la lavadora, y las ganas de irse por no aguantar su charla.

Si por fuera el electrodoméstico parecía viejo y sucio, por dentro era un poema, y no de los bonitos. Al abrir el panel trasero, los tres chicos allí presentes se preguntaron cómo de un aparato así podía llegar a salir la ropa limpia. Puede que el tambor de la lavadora estuviese limpio, con su característico brillo metálico, pero desde luego desde el otro lado cualquier cosa que pudiese parecer mínimamente limpia o higiénica brillaba por su ausencia. Todo tenía aspecto de estar a punto de pudrirse de un momento a otro, si es que no lo estaba ya. Aunque se lo propusieran, no podrían llegar a adivinar el aspecto o el color original de las piezas que componían la maquinaria del aparato. Los restos de jabón y cal se acumulaban por doquier, dejando manchas grisáceas y negruzcas de aspecto mucilaginoso. En el punto cercano a la cajetilla del detergente incluso goteaba un líquido verduzco de aspecto denso, que acababa en un pequeño charco en la base del mismo. Por si su aspecto fuer poco, aunque quedaba mitigado por los restos de detergente, el característico olor de agua estancada y humedad les llegó a la nariz haciéndoles torcer el gesto. Era muy repulsivo. Mientras tanto, Frank, ajeno a sus gestos de asco, les fue explicando que lo primero era comprobar la toma de agua y el desagüe, luego pasaría a revisar filtro, y, por último, el motor para ir descartando posibles averías. El tubo de salida del agua les hizo torcer la cabeza a los tres. Daba la sensación de que la mugre que estaba dentro de la lavadora era porque no había podido irse al estar aquél tubo saturado de porquería. Aguantaron estoicamente la explicación del hombre, al que empezaban a admirar por ser capaz de meter las manos en aquél aparato infernal. De pronto, con una carcajada. Metió el brazo casi hasta la parte frontal y tras un pequeño forcejeo, cuando lo sacó tenía entre los dedos tenía una especie de tejido sucio, muy sucio, de aspecto tan pringoso como todo lo demás.

\- Mirad qué tenemos aquí.

\- Qué es eso. – Preguntó Marcos con cara de asco

\- ¿No lo reconoces? – Lo agarró por un extremo para que reconociesen la forma. – Seguro que su hermano se puso muy triste cuando éste se perdió.

\- ¿Es un calcetín? – Alex estaba boquiabierto. – ¿Entonces lo de que se los traga la lavadora es verdad? – Frank se rio ante sus caras.

\- Ya verás. Eh, chico, ven. – Hizo un gesto a Marcos para que fuese a la parte frontal. – Abre la puerta. – El rubio, tras ver el aspecto del resto, se mostró algo receloso a seguir sus indicaciones. – Vamos, hombre, que a ti no te va a comer. – Abrió la puerta. – Ahora levanta un poco la goma.

\- ¿Aquí? – Le miró con extrañeza.

\- Sí, chico, sí, ahí.

\- ¡PUAJ, QUÉ ASCO! – Estuvo a punto de soltar la goma de la impresión. Por el pliegue de la goma todo estaba cubierto por manchas marrones.

\- Pues por ahí se cuelan los calcetines, jajajajaja.

\- De alguna forma me da la sensación de que he vivido engañado todos estos años. – Murmuró Akari.

\- Te entiendo, tío, te entiendo. – Replicó Alex a su lado.

Tras el shock por la realidad del interior de una lavadora, empezaron a centrarse en las explicaciones que les iba dando. La cosa no pintaba bien. Aunque de momento no había encontrado el origen de la avería, el conjunto estaba muy deteriorado. Algunos de los tornillos estaban pasados de rosca, lo que provocaba que el tambor temblase y a su vez explicaba, en parte, lo ruidosa que era. De pronto, Frank se detuvo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¡ahora viene lo divertido! - Levantó un destornillador como quien empuña una espada bastarda antes de la pelea. – ¡Hora de ver el filtro! ¿Qué creéis que vamos a encontrar? ¡Se abren apuestas! Eso sí, voy a necesitar un balde y alguna toalla vieja. Está a punto de romper aguas, jajajajaja.

Algo que no podían negar era el entusiasmo que ponía el hombre en la tarea que estaba haciendo. Tras darle lo que pedía y no sin cierta intriga, se acercaron un poco más para ver de dónde venía la grandilocuencia de Frank ante su siguiente paso. Casi al momento desearon, unos más que otros, que nunca hubiese abierto ese dichoso compartimento.

Como su propio nombre indica, un filtro sirve para filtrar. Es decir, separar en este caso el líquido elemento que usa la lavadora de todo lo demás que no es líquido para impedir que partículas u objetos sólidos pasen al resto de la maquinaria ocasionando una avería. Lo que el nombre no implicaba era la cantidad de cosas que llegaban a él, y en ese momento empezaron a cuestionarse en qué estado estaban las cosas que metían a lavar. Para empezar, Frank colocó el balde y las toallas, para eliminar el agua acumulada, que, según él, no tendría que ser mucha, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día. En cuanto desenroscó la tapa, no sin cierta dificultad, el agua empezó a salir a chorro hasta casi llenar el recipiente y empapar la toalla puesta para las posibles salpicaduras. Después de desaguar, extrajo la problemática pieza. El filtro, que tenía forma curvada, estaba tan cargado de suciedad que, a excepción de unas mínimas rendijas parcialmente libres, el resto parecía más una masa maciza de algún elemento alienígena desconocido que algo que realmente se usase para filtrar.

\- Chicos, creo que estamos llegando al problema. – Anunció Frank con energía. - Veamos qué hay aquí.

TODO. Esa era la mejor definición de aquello. Ni corto ni perezoso, el hombre se agachó en el suelo donde empezó a sacar toda la porquería que había acumulada. No sabían qué sentían más, si asco, curiosidad o sorpresa. Todo lo imaginable estaba en aquella pieza. Pelos, pelusas, suciedad indistinguible, una púa de guitarra de Marcos, más horquillas, una goma de pelo de Alex y… ¿eso era un plástico? Un envoltorio rojo, que parecía haber sido brillante en algún momento destacaba por encima de todo lo demás. Intrigado, Frank cogió el plástico de forma cuadrada por un extremo con un par de dedos y lo alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos para que todos los viesen. Sí. Efectivamente. Todos lo reconocieron a la primera, sobre todo uno de ellos. Era el envoltorio de un condón sin usar. Y no uno cualquiera.

\- ¡Pero bueno, muchachos! – Exclamó Frank con una carcajada. – Esto hay que guardarlo en la cartera, no en la lavadora, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

\- Marcos tío, podrías tener más cuidado. – Recriminó Alex. – Siempre te dejas cosas en los pantalones.

\- Eh, ¿qué dices? – Se acercó a la mano del técnico para mirarlo de cerca. – Esa no es la marca que uso yo.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Pues mío tampoco es, tiene que ser tuyo.

\- Que no, tío. – Insistió el rubio. – Los tengo en el cajón de la mesita de noche, ¿quieres que vaya a por ellos?

\- Pues si no es tuyo y sé que mío no es…

Cuando los tres pares de ojos acusadores se posaron sobre él, Akari quiso que se le tragase la tierra. De un bocado, sin respirar, que le arrastrase a lo más profundo y no volver a salir jamás en la vida. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado eso ahí? Siempre era muy cuidadoso, revisaba los bolsillos antes de meter cualquier cosa a la lavadora, ¿qué demonios había pasado entonces? Recordaba en qué pantalones había metido aquel condón en una acto de bravuconería por su parte cuando fue a ver a Michelle. Al día siguiente había llegado extremadamente feliz aunque no hubiese llegado a usarlo, pero, ¿tanto como para olvidárselo ahí? Recordó el día de San Patricio, que había acabado hablando cambiándose de ropa y lo había vuelto a encontrar… pero no conseguía recordar qué había hecho con él. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. No tenía excusa pensada y no le gustó ni un pelo las expresiones maliciosas de sus compañeros de piso. Frank se rio.

\- Parece que esa tal Michelle se te resiste de verdad, ¿eh, campeón?

Morir en ese momento hubiera sido una gran opción. Cobarde, sí, pero efectiva. Hizo el amago de huir, pero sintió una mano en cada uno de sus hombros procedentes de sus compañeros de piso.

\- ¿Algo que contar, Akari? – El tono mordaz de la voz de Marcos le dio escalofríos.

\- Eso. – Alex parecía querer atravesarle con sus ojos ambarinos. – ¿Cuándo pensabas usarlo? Porque creo que no hace falta preguntar _con quién_ querías usarlo.

\- N-n-no es l-l-lo que pensáis. – Si pensaba que tendría alguna opción, su temblorosa voz la echó por tierra.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Alex sonrió con ironía. – ¿Y qué estábamos pensando, según tú?

\- ¡Y-yo que sé! – Replicó con voz aguda. – ¡Algo malo!

\- ¿Qué pasó con Michelle el otro día?

\- Nada.

\- Mientes.

\- ¡Nada! – Se zafó de ellos señalando el objeto de la discordia. – ¿No veis que está ahí el condón? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? – Alex y Marcos se miraron entre sí como si estuviesen consultándose por telepatía.

\- Está bien. – El mayor de los mexicanos cedió. A su lado, el rubio, más reticente, siguió su ejemplo. – Porque ahora no es el momento, pero esto no se nos va a olvidar.

Akari suspiró aliviado. Había conseguido librarse por el momento, peor no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría así. Se sentía mal por tener que mentirles, pero no tenía más alternativa. Alex aprovechó para sacar un pequeño refrigerio al que invitó al propio Frank, que en esos momentos estaba metiendo un cubo de agua por la cajetilla del detergente para ver qué tal desaguaba. Al terminar, las noticias no fueron buenas. Probablemente el incidente que habían tenido se había debido una mezcla de sobresaturación del filtro con un fallo en la toma de corriente del motor debido al tembleque por los tornillos sueltos y pasados de rosca con los que se había topado. Resultado: Podía intentar cambiar las piezas más deterioradas, pero con el modelo tan viejo que era de lavadora, sería mucho más productivo cambiarla directamente por una nueva, o al poco tiempo de uso volverían a las andadas.

Tras despedir al bueno de Frank, que les deseó buena fortuna en sus relaciones amorosas a los tres, abrieron a Max, cuya efusividad sustituyó a la del técnico, como si hubiese estado encerrado cinco largos años. Mientras Alex se iba a su cuarto para informar al casero de la situación, Akari y Marcos se sentaron cada uno en un sofá, incluyendo al perro con éste último y pusieron la tele. El rubio miró intensamente a su amigo. Sabía que le ocultaba algo. La sensación de cosquilleo en la nuca que provocaba su corazonada era prácticamente infalible, y hasta ahora no había fallado con Akari.

\- Menos mal que existen los canales solo de dibujos. – Comentó el rubio.

\- No me acostumbro a ver series de mi infancia en otro idioma. – Akari arrugó el gesto. – Es muy raro.

\- Tú también eres muy raro y no te hemos echado de aquí. – Marcos le tiró un cojín con una carcajada.

\- Yo no soy raro. – Le devolvió el cojín acertándole en toda la cara.

\- "Yi ni sii riri" – Imitó haciéndole burla. – Dijo el que podría comerse un buey él solo para desayunar.

\- El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. – Sacó pecho. – Que tú descuides tu alimentación no es mi problema. Además, me levanto con hambre, ¿vale?

\- No te levantas con hambre, VIVES con hambre. – Puntualizó Marcos.

\- Porque hacer ejercicio da hambre.

\- Ahh… Ahora lo entiendo todo. Dormir. – Asintió con gravedad. – Ese graaaan ejercicio.

\- ¡Dormir no! – Contestó picajoso. – Pero el resto del día hago cosas, pero tú no lo entiendes.

\- ¿Qué tal está Michelle? – Preguntó de repente. Al punto la expresión de Akari cambió completamente.

\- Ah, bien, bien. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Anoche me dijo que está un poco estresada, pero bien. La veré también cuando vaya a entrenar y… - Entonces se fijó en la expresión maliciosa del rubio. – Y bien. Todo bien. – Concluyó más seco y sintiendo el rubor en la cara.

\- Habláis mucho, ¿no? – Insistió Marcos.

\- Pues claro, somos amigos. – Explicó tajante. – Los amigos hablan.

\- ¿Y no es raro que luego además te dé clase? – Esta vez su pregunta estaba exenta de burla. – A mí se me haría muy raro si me dieses clase tú. O Kanako. – Remarcó con intención. – En casa como si fuesen clases particulares ya se me hace raro, pero si fuese en clase…

Akari se quedó callado un momento. A Marcos no le pasó inadvertida la sombra que cruzó su cara. Aunque admitía que disfrutaba tomándole el pelo, su momento de derrumbe unas horas antes le había afectado, pese a que, lógicamente, no era capaz de ponerse completamente en su situación. Para empezar, él no tenía un lugar al que volver. Había huido de su país y se había llevado el hogar consigo al lado de Alex. Akari, que venía de la otra punta del mundo, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, y que de repente fuese a desaparecer sería lo más cercano que podría sentir como perder a un familiar importante. Si fuese él el que se tuviese que ir a otro sitio dejando todo atrás de nuevo, Kanako incluida, tampoco lo estaría llevando nada bien.

\- Pues sí, no es fácil. – Contestó Akari al fin. – Pero es mi profesora, y yo su alumno, y así nos tenemos que comportar en la universidad.

\- Yo no sé si podría hacerlo. – Admitió con un suspiro. – Eres un tío fuerte, Akari.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos mientras centraban su atención en la televisión de nuevo. Un poco después Alex salió de su habitación con cara de consecuencias. Tras informar al casero sobre el estado de la lavadora y lo que supondría intentar repararla, había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que comprar una nueva. El problema era que su casero no podría encargarse de ello personalmente hasta mediados de la semana siguiente, lo que entre mirar una lavadora, comprarla y enviarla a su casa, podrían tirarse prácticamente otra semana y media sin lavadora, con la consiguiente acumulación de ropa sucia, lavar a mano, o viajes a la lavandería más cercana, que no estaba precisamente cerca, con el gasto extra de tiempo y dinero que eso incluía.

\- ¡Venga ya! – Dijo Marcos. – ¿Y no podemos usar la vieja hasta entonces?

\- Pues no, ya oíste a Frank, igual funciona, igual nos inunda todo otra vez.

\- Pues vaya mierda. – Se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

\- Oye, que al resto también nos afecta. – Replicó Alex.

\- ¿Y no podemos ir nosotros a mirar una? – Propuso Akari en tono conciliador. – No digo que la compremos nosotros, pero igual se lo podemos decir al casero y que la pida por internet o algo así… ¿no?

\- ¿Y cuándo pretendes que vayamos? – El rubio le mostró su disconformidad. – Con las clases y demás…

\- ¿Y si vamos hoy?

\- NO. – Marcos le miró con los ojos como platos. – Hoy voy a quedar con Kanako.

\- Puedes quedar con ella mañana.

\- Pero iba a verla hoy.

\- Podemos ir luego a la cucaracha.

\- Ahí no podemos follar, a no ser que me la lleve al cuartito y…

\- ¡Tío! – El japonés puso gesto de disgusto. – ¡Demasiados datos!

\- Pero Akari tiene razón. – Intervino Alex. – Tenemos que ir hoy.

\- ¡Alex! – Marcos se volvió indignado. – ¡Tú también no! Además, ¿no ibas a ver a Yaeko también?

\- Pues sí, pero lo de la lavadora es importante. – Alex suspiró cogiendo su móvil. – Le diré a Yaeko que no puedo quedar.

\- Bueno, pues pasadlo bien. – Marcos se recostó en el sofá. – Podéis ir vosotros y yo quedo con Kanako y ya está.

\- No, no, no. – Alex soltó una risotada de incredulidad. – Tú te vienes con nosotros.

\- ¿Para qué vamos a ir los tres? El problema fue del condón sin usar de este. – Señaló a Akari que enrojeció.

\- ¡Frank no dijo eso! – Boqueó un par de veces buscando una defensa. – ¡Además también había una púa de guitarra! Y eso es tuyo.

\- Esa púa la perdí hace mucho, así que no ha sido el problema. – Señaló a Alex. – Ah, y también las gomas de pelo, y eres el único que las usa, así que…

\- Vamos a ir los tres y punto. – Sentenció el moreno.

\- ¡Pero Alex…!

\- Ni peros ni peras. – Puso los brazos en jarras. – La lavadora es algo que usamos todos, así que si no quieres venir a interesarte por la nueva ya puedes buscar qué hacer con la ropa porque no será en nuestra lavadora.

Con las mismas, Alex anunció que iba a hacer la comida ignorando los rezongos de Marcos acerca de vivir sometido en una tiranía, y que dónde había quedado la democracia, y el sueño americano donde cada persona es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Avisaron a sus respectivas novias, y con la promesa de que las verían en el bar, en cuanto acabaron de comer salieron a la calle en busca de un autobús que les llevase al centro comercial. Ninguno de los tres tenía ni idea de lavadoras, como había quedado más que demostrado esa misma mañana. Lo único que sabían es que metían la ropa sucia, echaban cosas en la cajetilla y ponían el programa correspondiente. Bueno, Marcos esa última parte tampoco la controlaba, con lo cual, en un momento de lucidez, Akari había cogido una pequeña libreta donde apuntar las opciones para más tarde poder contárselas al casero. Además había estado mirando por internet para tener una pequeña guía sobre qué comprar, pero no es que hubiese sacado nada en claro.

El centro comercial estaba lleno de gente que iba a pasar al día allí. Por si fuera poco Marcos iba enfurruñado, Alex empezaba a agobiarse por la cantidad de gente y Akari, que apenas había pisado el sitio, estaba despistado y no sabía llegar a la tienda de electrodomésticos. Cuando al fin llegaron a la que buscaban, el panorama les resultó abrumador. Naturalmente cuando habían pasado por allí, obviaban la zona de grandes electrodomésticos, pero nunca se habían dado cuenta de lo grande que resultaba ser hasta que se pusieron a ojear por encima a ver qué podían encontrar. Aquello era todo un mundo, con precios que iban desde los 250 a 2500$, cada una con su tabla de características, hablando de peso, de carga, de revoluciones, de si eran ecológicas o no, marcas, programas, potencia, ruido… Incluso Alex llegó a preguntar, retóricamente, si al final lavaban ropa o no.

\- Y yo pensaba que elegir móvil era complicado. – Comentó Akari tras leer el enésimo cartel.

\- ¿No te dijo nada el casero sobre qué mirar al menos? – Preguntó Marcos con desidia.

\- Pues… no. Que no sea muy cara… supongo…

\- Parece que los kilos de carga es importante. – Intentó animar a Akari. – ¿Cuántos kilos tenía la vieja?

\- ¿Me ves cara de pesar la ropa antes de meterla a la lavadora? – Alex se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué unas lavadoras son ecológicas y otras no? – Marcos, al ver compartida su frustración, parecía más animado a colaborar. – Si todas funcionan igual, ¿no?

\- ¿Habría que mirar la potencia? Para que no salten los plomos cuando la pongamos, o algo así leí por ahí.

\- Creo que esto no ha sido buena idea, no me entero de nada. – Confesó Alex.

\- ¿Ves? – Marcos se mostró triunfante. – Podríamos volver a casa y quedar con las chicas.

\- Vamos a mirar un poco más a ver si nos aclaramos. – Alex resopló rascándose la cabeza. – Akari, ¿no habías estado buscando información antes?

\- Sí, pero tampoco me enteré demasiado.

\- Veo que estáis buscando una lavadora. – Habló una voz con un característico tono comercial. – ¿Puedo ayudaros?

Al volverse, descubrieron un hombre sonriente con el impoluto uniforme de la tienda donde en una pequeña chapa colgada de la solapa del bolsillo superior del chaleco se leía su nombre. Su alegría desmedida y su pelo repeinado les produjo cierta sensación de desazón. Se miraron entre sí un momento, y ante el encogimiento de hombros de Marcos, decidió contestar Alex.

\- Pues la verdad es que sí. – Suspiró. – Nos parece todo igual.

\- Bueno, bueno, es algo que suele suceder. – El hombre soltó una carcajada forzada. – ¿Habéis venido solos?

\- ¿Eh? Claro. – Alex le miró desconcertado. Incluso lanzó una mirada de reojo a su alrededor preguntándose a qué venía eso.

\- Ah, qué bien, eso de que los hijos se interesen por las cosas de casa está muy bien.

\- Vivimos solos. – Su recelo hacia el vendedor creció.

\- Ah. – Se hizo un mínimo silencio en lo que tardó en recomponerse. – Mucho mejor, chicos independientes, qué bien. ¿En qué estabais interesados?

\- No lo sé, teníamos una lavadora muy vieja que se estropeó. Hay que cambiarla y estamos mirando opciones.

\- Tranquilos, para eso estoy yo. – Sacó pecho orgulloso. La mirada que le lanzó Marcos fue lo suficientemente significativa como para que Akari le tirase discretamente de la manga para que no abriese la boca. – ¿Qué presupuesto tenéis?

\- No demasiado… - Alex se pasó los dedos por el pelo, pensativo. - Algo intermedio, ¿unos 500$ quizá?

\- Perfecto. Justamente tenemos unos nuevos modelos que han llegado hace poco y sus versiones anteriores han bajado su precio hasta rondar los 500$. – Dio una palmada en el aire remarcando sus palabras. – ¡Qué suerte tenéis! Seguidme, por favor.

Tras hacer un gesto indicativo con la mano, los cuatro recorrieron el pasillo viendo como los precios de cada lavadora al lado de la que pasaban incrementaba el precio gradualmente hasta llegar al precio que habían acordado de presupuesto. El vendedor se paró ante una de las lavadoras que lucía un cartel enorme amarillo fosforito con letras en rojo en el que se leía "REBAJA" y la señaló con grandilocuencia.

\- ¡Tarán! – Exclamó abriendo la puerta del tambor como si fuese la octava maravilla del planeta. – ¡8,5 kilos de carga frontal, 1300 revoluciones por minuto, 12 programas de lavado diferentes, delicada, silenciosa y una clasificación energética A+++ de una marca líder en el mercado! – Hablaba a toda velocidad y les costaba seguirle el ritmo. – El inteligente diseño de la cajetilla del detergente impide molestas acumulaciones de los productos de limpieza y tenéis un sistema de selección de la temperatura modificable durante el lavado. Además la tenéis en acabado blanco o de acero inoxidable para hacer juego con el resto la decoración de vuestra casa según os convenga. La capa protectora del acabado exterior la mantiene aislada del polvo para que sea más fácil de limpiar. Una maravilla que anteriormente costaba más de 800$ y que puede ser vuestra por un poco más de 529$ con una garantía de 2 años ampliables a 5 por un módico incremento si contratáis nuestro seguro. Aunque me habéis caído bien y puedo daros una pequeña rebaja en el precio para que os salga prácticamente igual con el seguro. – Les guiñó un ojo con complicidad. El nivel de confianza que se tomaba con ellos era francamente molesto. – Por no hablar de que tenemos un interesante sistema de financiación para chicos independientes como vosotros. ¡Una ganga! El resto de lavadoras a este precio están mucho por detrás a nivel de prestaciones y calidad, os lo aseguro. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me decís?

Se hizo el silencio, abrumados por la cantidad de información que aquella persona había sido capaz de soltar en un minuto. La desconfianza innata de Marcos y Alex adquirida de su vida en la calle se reflejaba en sus ojos. Akari, por otro lado, parecía asombrado y miraba la lavadora con renovado interés. Fue el rubio quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿8 kilos y medio de carga? ¿Eso es la ropa? ¿Cuánta ropa es eso? ¿Es mucho o es poco? – Parecía estar ante un complicado problema de matemáticas.

\- Viviendo tres personas de vuestra edad es el tamaño ideal, os lo aseguro. – Aseveró el vendedor con firmeza.

\- ¿Cómo puede saberlo? – Preguntó el rubio sin tapujos. – Si no nos con…

\- Yo creo que es del mismo tamaño que la que teníamos. – Akari se agachó al lado del tambor. – Mira, fíjate.

\- No sé, tío, yo no me he fijado tanto.

Los ojos del vendedor brillaron, pero Alex no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente. Primero porque solo iban a mirar, y segundo porque nunca has de coger nada que te ofrezcan sin valorar el resto de opciones. Mucho menos aún con el énfasis con el que había ocurrido todo. Además había algo que no acababa de convencerle en todo aquello. Odiaba ese tipo de situaciones en las que, por desconocer sobre algún tipo de materia, podían acabar estafándole de alguna manera. Lo sabía muy bien porque incluso en el trabajo a veces había tenido que usar esa táctica por orden de sus superiores con algún cliente. Pero aunque no supiese nada de ese electrodoméstico infernal, en conocimiento de calle y trato con estafadores tenía todas las de ganar.

\- Nos gustaría valorar el resto de opciones que tenga al mismo precio. – Pidió con educación pero firmeza. – Así podremos valorar esta como se merece… esto… - Se acercó a su pecho para fijarse en la chapa que leía perfectamente incluso sin hacerlo. – Timmy. – Sonrió y pudo ver que el vendedor había entendido su juego.

\- Por supuesto. – Su sonrisa sempiterna vaciló apenas una fracción de segundo. Miró a su alrededor y se situó un par de lavadoras más allá. – Este modelo de aquí, con una marca bastante menos conocida tiene 1500 revoluciones por minuto, 300 más que el espléndido modelo que os acabo de enseñar, pero con una carga mucho menor, solo 7 kilos y medio. Posee una pantalla de led similar a su competidora y la apertura de puerta es de casi 180 grados, una opción segura. – Explicó con bastante desgana.

\- Akari, por favor, ¿podrías apuntar todo eso?

\- Ah, claro. – De repente el japonés reaccionó sacando la libreta y el boli que llevaba y empezó a apuntar guiándose por el panel indicativo del electrodoméstico.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de los programas de lavado, Timmy? – Preguntó Alex con retintín. Hasta sus amigos le miraron con cierta sorpresa.

\- Posee 16 programas diferentes, con opciones de lavados rápidos para prendas deportivas y un sistema de autolimpieza del sistema. El panel de control es fácil y muy intuitivo. Además posee un vaciado rápido en el caso de necesitar parar el lavado o apagón eléctrico. – Había perdido toda la confianza que parecía derrochar minutos antes.

\- Eso puede ser muy útil. – Comentó Alex mientras Akari a su espalda murmuraba por abajo las características mientras las apuntaba.

\- ¿Y la clasificación energética? – Intervino Marcos que había curioseado los paneles adyacentes y también había notado el cambio en el tono del vendedor.

\- Todos nuestros electrodomésticos constan de la mejor clasificación de ahorro energético posible.

\- Entiendo, es comprensible. – Alex miró a su alrededor y señaló otra de las lavadoras contiguas cuyo panel apenas contenía información. – ¿Qué me dice de esta?

\- Este modelo también posee una carga de 7 kilos y un potente motor que permite un aclarado rápido antialergias y…

\- Perdona, ¿antialergias? – Preguntó Akari con interés.

\- Sí. Es capaz de alcanzar altas temperaturas para disolver perfectamente el detergente y evitar así posibles irritaciones en la piel. – Se aclaró la voz, un poco más animado. – Como decía, además de tener un potente motor, posee un motor sin escobillas, haciéndola más silenciosa, y paneles antivibración, lo que también contribuye a disminuir el ruido. Posee un panel led multifunción que permite seguir el progreso del lavado pero el número de programas disponibles es bastante menor que en el resto, destacando función para prendas de plumas, ropa de sport, ropa negra y un programa rápido de 15 minutos. Es un poco más barata que el primer modelo que os mostré, 499$.

\- ¿Has apuntado todo, Akari? – Se interesó el moreno.

\- Sí. Lo de la ropa de deporte me ha gustado. – Indicó animado.

\- A mí también. – Se volvió al vendedor. – Supongo que esta no tendría descuento.

\- No, solo podemos hacer eso en los productos que tenemos indicados, lo siento. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque podemos ofrecer un sistema de financiación como indiqué inicialmente, además de la extensión de la garantía, que pasaría d años.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos ya información suficiente, ¿qué os parece? – Se volvió hacia Akari y Marcos.

\- Está todo aquí. – Confirmó Akari agitando la libreta en el aire.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – El vendedor se mostró sorprendido. – ¿Cuál es la que más les ha gustado? ¿Prefieren un momento de reflexión?

\- Ah, no, no, no. – Se disculpó Alex. – Vivimos en un piso de alquiler, solo hemos venido a mirar para ahorrarle trabajo a nuestro casero, que al final es el que va a poner el dinero.

\- ¿No vais a comprar nada? – Pudieron apreciar el tono irritado en sus palabras. – Después de todo esto, ¿os vais a ir sin más?

\- Nunca dijimos que viniésemos a comprar, Timmy. – Alex habló deliberadamente lento, dejando que sus palabras calasen en el vendedor. – Solo que estábamos mirando y no teníamos ni idea. Simplemente aceptamos cortésmente la ayuda que nos ofreciste.

\- He estado perdiendo el tiempo. – Negó con la cabeza. Su actitud seca confirmó lo que llevaba un buen rato sospechando. – Joder… Tenía que habérmelo imaginado cuando os vi.

\- ¿Perdona? – Alex no daba crédito a lo que oía.

\- Está claro que no sois de aquí. – Les miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. – No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que veníais a comprar. Solo sois unos críos que me han hecho perder el tiempo.

\- ¿Pero de qué vas? – Bufó Marcos, pero Alex le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Y tú nos has tomado por unos idiotas que pensaste que comprarían lo primero que le ibas a poner delante de los ojos. – Le miró con inquina. – Espero que algún día madures más que tu nombre "Timmy". Buenas tardes.

Aprovechando el momento de shock de su interlocutor, Alex giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó con paso decidido a la salida. Aunque por fuera pudiera parecer calmado, por dentro le hervía la sangre. Aunque no era algo que le extrañase, que le juzgasen casi continuamente por su origen, acento, edad y aspecto no era nada agradable, ni algo a lo que poder acostumbrarse. Llevaba bastante tiempo independizado, incluso con alguien a su cargo. Aunque era alto y ya tenía facciones más de hombre adulto que de adolescente, para según qué cosas de relevancia seguían considerándole un crío. Además tener solo estudios básicos tampoco ayudaba. Vivía con la sensación constante, bastante real, de que intentaban estafarle, o aprovecharse de él de alguna forma. Y era muy frustrante.

\- Ey, Alex, frena. – Akari le puso la mano en el hombro cuando ya casi estaban fuera de la tienda. – Que tienes las piernas muy largas.

\- Tío, casi hay que echarte el lazo. – Apoyó Marcos llegando un instante después.

\- ¿Pero lo habéis visto? – Señaló frustrado al interior de la tienda. – "Tenía que habérmelo imaginado" – Parafraseó. – ¿De qué va ese subnormal?

\- Alex. – Akari le agarró de los hombros mirándole a los ojos. – Relájate. No merece la pena que te lleves un mal rato.

\- Es que me pasa, nos pasa, siempre. – Se llevó una mano a la frente negando para sí.

\- Para buscar piso nos pasó muchas veces. – Marcos tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista en el infinito, recordando tiempos peores. – Por eso tardamos tanto en encontrar a alguien dispuesto a firmar un contrato.

\- Vamos a tomar algo. – Ofreció Akari. – Yo invito.

\- Podemos coger una pizza cuando vayamos para casa. – Dijo Marcos.

\- O pollo frito, si prefieres, hace mucho que no lo compramos. – Alex sonrió a su compatriota.

\- O los dos. – Los dos mexicanos le miraron con pasmo. – ¿Qué? A mí me vale todo.

Un poco después, sentados en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial mucho más tranquilos, volvieron a comentar el tema de la lavadora. Odiaban tener que recurrir a un sitio en el que les habían tratado tan mal, pero era el que les había indicado el casero, y tenían que ceñirse a sus instrucciones.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que estaremos sin lavadora? – Preguntó Marcos jugueteando con los hielos de su refresco.

\- Pues es posible que otra semana. – Predijo Alex.

\- Qué asco. – Dijo Akari. – La verdad es que la ropa sucia que tengo en la bolsa pensando que esto iría rápido empieza a oler demasiado.

\- Yo sí que le doy un agua a la ropa de deporte… pero es un coñazo. – El moreno resopló.

\- Podemos ir en pelotas. – El rubio apoyó la barbilla en el puño. – Así fijo que no se mancha.

\- ¿Y para salir a la calle? – Dijo Alex.

\- Podríamos empezar una nueva moda.

\- ¿La de morir de hipotermia en la calle? – Akari se rio. – Además con lo tirillas que eres no durarías nada.

\- Al menos yo no me dejo los condones en los bolsillos para que acaben en el filtro de la lavadora. – Replicó mordaz.

\- ¡Eh! Basta ya.

\- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara cuando Frank lo sacó. – Marcos se rio seguido de Alex. – Parecía que te iba a explotar la cabeza.

\- Yo estoy orgulloso, al menos lleva protección. – Alex sonó tan serio que no supo si era una burla o no.

\- Tú también no, por favor. – Rogó el japonés en vano.

\- ¿El filtro de la lavadora nueva filtrará condones también?

\- ¡MARCOS!

Los mexicanos se echaron a reír, y Akari, que inicialmente se estaba aguantando la risa, acabó uniéndose a ellos también. Se moría de ganas de decirles que estaba más cerca de usar un condón de lo que se imaginaban, o, mejor aún, que había hecho cosas ya con Michelle sin llegar a necesitarlo, aunque formular eso último en voz alta sería prácticamente imposible porque antes se moriría de vergüenza.

\- Me pregunto si las lavadoras más modernas acaban por dentro igual que la que tenemos en casa. – Comentó Alex. – Porque vaya guarrada.

\- La verdad es que una lavadora parece un grupo de ricachones en una fiesta de lujo. Por fuera parecen limpios y brillantes pero luego están podridos por dentro.

\- Bueno, podría ser peor. – Intervino Akari. – Podríamos tener que ir a lavar al río.

\- Ah, sí, con la tabla esa rara que vi en mi libro de historia. – Dijo Marcos.

\- Pobres manos. – Alex arrugó el gesto.

\- Si al final no va a estar tan mal esperar unos días a tener lavadora. – El rubio parecía convencido. – La alternativa es horrible.

\- Eso sí, os lo advierto. – El moreno les señaló con el dedo.- Más os vale empezar a revisar vuestras cosas antes de echarlas a lavar.

\- Oye, que también a ti se te pasan cosas. – Protestó Marcos.

\- Menos que a ti. – Replicó con aire vacilón.

Siguieron charlando hasta que acabaron sus refrescos y volvieron a casa. Una vez allí, Alex tendría que llamar al casero y ponerle al corriente de todo lo que había pasado. En apenas un día, se habían vuelto unos entendidos en lo que a lavadoras se refiere. Parecía mentira lo importante que se había vuelto un aparato que, pese a estar siempre ahí, nunca le habían valorado en la medida que se merecía. Solo esperaban que en los días venideros no fuesen a mancharse demasiado. Por lo menos, hasta haber repuesto la que tenían estropeada. Y es que, por muy moderna que sea, o muchas funciones de las que disponga, la lavadora, por suerte, solo elimina las manchas, y no el recuerdo de aquello que las produce.


	106. Los perros tienen amos, los gatos

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**En ocasiones la vida nos da sorpresas. Unas pueden ser agradables, otras desagradables y otras nos dejan un sabor agridulce con el cual no sabemos cómo sentirnos. En su vuelta del trabajo Alex se topa con una sopresa muy desagradable, que le lleva a una agradable y a tomar una decisión quizás algo precipitada pero llena de altruismo y de recuerdos del pasado.**

**Pero incluso las decisiones más generosas tienen consecuencias con las que hay que lidiar, y no siempre se tiene la capacidad suficiente para hacerlo. Por fortuna para nuestros chicos tienen a su disposición a una profesora dispuesta a echarles una mano y enseñarles unas cuantas lecciones.**

**En el próximo capítulo Alex va a descubrir de la peor forma como algo que parece insignificante puede conseguir que tu vida se tambalee hasta los cimientos y que todos tus proyectos amenacen con derrumbarse. Porque lamentablemente hay cosas que sólo el tiempo cura, y tiempo precisamente, es lo que falta.**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 15 de diciembre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Los perros tienen amos, los gatos, esclavos  
****\- Autora: Eme sylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 20123  
****\- Personajes: Marcos, Akari, Alex, Michelle y Shokichi**

* * *

**LOS PERROS TIENEN AMOS, LOS GATOS, ESCLAVOS**

Alex no pudo evitar olisquearse a sí mismo de nuevo. Su uniforme de trabajo había sido uno de los damnificados con el problema de la lavadora, y olía raro, muy raro. Pese a que lo había lavado y aclarado a conciencia a mano en el fregadero no había sido lo mismo que hacerlo ayudado por el destartalado electrodoméstico y notaba la tela más áspera de lo normal pese a haber utilizado suavizante. Además la mezcla de su propio sudor, con el empalagoso aroma del exceso de detergente y el aceite del taller resultaba de todo menos agradable. Si bien normalmente se cambiaba en el trabajo, esta vez había decidido dejarse el uniforme puesto en un intento porque se airease en su trayecto a casa. Quizás no sería mala idea intentar aclararlo de nuevo esa tarde. Resopló pasándose la mano por el pelo y deceleró un poco el paso para asegurarse de que no pasaba ningún coche antes de cruzar. En mitad de la calzada, descubrió con una punzada en el pecho una mancha de lo que parecía sangre en el asfalto. Con cierto desasosiego terminó de cruzar apartando la vista sintiendo su interior revolverse con los recuerdos del pasado. Probablemente, se trataría de la evidencia de un gato o perro atropellado, pero las memorias de su barrio natal, en el cual sangre en el suelo solía ser resultado de peleas entre bandas que se llevaban la vida de algún amigo por delante hicieron que se le formase un nudo en la boca del estómago. _No pienses en eso ahora, ya no estás allí_ se murmuró a sí mismo, recordándose que su situación era mucho mejor y que tanto él como Marcos podían aspirar a mucho más que cuando estaban en ese barrio lleno de casas que se caían a pedazos y cárteles de la droga.

Al llegar a la acera vislumbró algo por el rabillo del ojo que le pareció que estaba fuera de lugar. Junto a uno de los árboles que decoraban el barrio y a ras de suelo había un bulto que no había visto al pasar por ese mismo punto esa mañana, y por puro reflejo se detuvo y se acercó un par de pasos. En cuanto pudo mirarlo más de cerca se arrepintió de su decisión pues se topó con el origen de la mancha de sangre en el asfalto, y no era bonito. Un gato de pelaje oscuro, pero en el que se adivinaban vetas de pelo de colores pardos, anaranjados y blancos, yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Tragando saliva se acercó un poco más, y descubrió no sin cierto desagrado que tenía una brecha en la frente y la cabeza cubierta de sangre, y apartó la miranda siseando al ver uno de sus ojos prácticamente fuera de la cuenca. Fijando la mirada en su abdomen esperó encontrar algún tipo de signo vital, algún leve movimiento, un indicio de respiración, pero no lo vio. Probablemente alguien había apartado el cuerpo del animal de la carretera para evitar accidentes y se había conformado con depositarlo allí al no saber qué hacer. Siendo sincero, él tampoco lo tenía claro. Le parecía un despropósito tirarlo en un contenedor de basura, pero tampoco tenía lugar donde enterrarlo. Se alejó del cadáver del animal con cierto reparo. Le estaba afectando más de lo que se esperaba. Tras haber tratado con la gata de Michelle su cariño por dichos seres se había incrementado, y por su cabeza pasó fugazmente la idea de que algo así podría haberle ocurrido a Influenza el día que se perdió. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Su empatía le llevaba a imaginar cómo se sentiría la pobre mujer si algo así hubiese pasado y se dio la vuelta alejándose de allí prácticamente con un nudo en la garganta.

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a Max optó por tomar una ruta que prefería evitar a través de callejones escondidos entre edificios. Era un camino más corto, pero el olor a orina y a basura, y el recuerdo de la paliza que le dieron en uno de ellos le hacía evitarlos. Se metió en la primera callejuela que encontró, justo frente a donde estaba y exploró ligeramente sus alrededores antes de adentrarse más para asegurarse de que no había nada ni nadie potencialmente peligroso cerca. Y lo oyó. Muy bajito, casi imperceptible, pero lo oyó. Algo hacía "mi", de hecho varias cosas hacían "mi" al mismo tiempo, y recordó una conversación que había tenido con Michelle cuando ella había pasado el fin de semana con ellos, aprovechando el momento a solas que habían tenido por la mañana. Los gatos con tres colores solían ser hembras, y el animal que acababa de ver atropellado tenía tres colores. Se detuvo intentando localizar el origen del sonido y creyó encontrarlo, imaginándose de antemano qué era con lo que se iba a topar. Esperaba equivocarse, realmente esperaba equivocase, y con algo de expectación y temor, se asomó a una maraña de cartones que se agolpaban junto a un contenedor y apartó con cuidado uno de ellos.

_\- No, no, no…no puede ser_

Pero era. Cuatro bolitas diminutas de pelo, dos de ellas naranjas y otras dos con una mezcla de negro, naranja y blanco. Temblorosos, con pasos torpes y ojos grisáceos, cuatro gatitos maullaban, desesperados, al aire. Si es que a ese sonido agudo y entrecortado se le podía llamar siquiera maullido. Estaban llamando, Alex suponía que a su madre, pero sospechaba que lo que quedaba de ella era ese cuerpo frío y golpeado que yacía en la acera unos pasos más atrás. Eran huérfanos, gatitos huérfanos, como Marcos y él. Uno de ellos echó a andar en su dirección, balanceándose en un inestable equilibrio cada vez que adelantaba sus patitas. No pudiendo resistirse y sintiendo casi de forma literal cómo su corazón se derretía, acercó su mano al gatito tricolor que parecía haberse interesado en él. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron el pelaje del diminuto animal un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Era tremendamente suave, y demasiado adorable y pequeño como para abandonarlo. Además parecía gustarle, o eso se hacía creer a sí mismo tras ver al animal trepar torpemente a su mano y acurrucarse en ella, haciéndose un ovillo. Era tan pequeño que cabía en su palma. Lo acarició con un par de dedos, por miedo a hacerle daño si lo hacía con la mano entera dado su tamaño. Era demasiado mono, tanto él como sus hermanos, y sentía que no podía dejarlos allí. Pero evidentemente tampoco podía llevárselos. ¿Qué iba a hacer con 4 gatos? Además ya tenían a Max, y no podía llevar él ahora animales a casa después de lo que se había enfadado con Marcos cuando él había aparecido con el perro. Y por si fuera poco ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidar, ni qué comían ni qué necesitaban gatos tan pequeños. Y si lo pensaba bien tampoco los gatos grandes.

Sin estar para nada convencido, dejó al gatito con sumo cuidado junto al resto de sus hermanos, que seguían maullando, y sentándose en el suelo junto a ellos empezó a rebuscar en su mochila algo de comer que pudiese darles. En uno de los bolsillos interiores encontró una chocolatina, pero no le parecía la mejor opción. Estaba al tanto de que los perros no debían comer chocolate y se imaginaba que con los gatos pasaría algo similar. Acercó su mano a ellos, dejando que le olisqueasen y su corazón se ablandó por completo cuando uno de ellos emitió un maullido para a continuación pasar su diminuta lengua por uno de sus nudillos. No podía soportarlo. En ese momento entendió perfectamente la razón por la cual Marcos había llevado a Max a casa. Armándose de valor decidió actuar de forma consecuente y madura, y tras acariciar suavemente a cada uno de ellos y montarles lo que creía que sería un refugio más seguro, se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el callejón. Siempre podía buscar al llegar a casa información sobre qué necesitaban, poner anuncios en sus redes sociales buscando dueño y aprovechar que tenía que pasar por allí cada día para llevarles agua y comida. Sí, eso haría. Así no los dejaría abandonados del todo ¿verdad? Iría a dejar su mochila, a buscar leche o algo así y volvería para asegurarse de que estaban bien, y al día siguiente volvería a verlos al ir y volver del trabajo. Además eran muy monos, seguro que en seguida encontraba entre sus amigos y conocidos alguien que se quisiera quedar uno. Seguro que a Yaeko le encantaban y puede que a Michelle le apeteciese adoptar otro gato. Le había contado que a Influenza se la había encontrado en la calle hacía poco más de un año así que sabría qué hacer. Aun oyéndolos maullar se alejó un par de pasos, se detuvo y giró la cabeza. Desde donde estaba ya no podía verlos, pero sí los cartones entre los que se escondían y tragando saliva dirigió la vista al frente y siguió caminando.

Intentó ignorar los lamentos de los gatitos, y a su mente acudió la imagen de la que suponía era su madre, muerta en la acera con una brecha en la cabeza y un ojo fuera de su cuenca. Una madre que probablemente había ido a buscar comida para ella misma para poder amamantar a sus crías. Unas crías que estaban solas, a la intemperie, expuestas a todo peligro. Huérfanos y sin sitio a donde ir, como él y Marcos cuando cruzaron la frontera. Sin cobijo, sin cariño, sin el calor de nadie más que ellos mismos. Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar así. Eran gatos, no personas, seguro que se sabían defender, al fin y al cabo los gatos callejeros eran muy duros. Y pensó en el coche, y en su madre, y en los niños del barrio que a veces disfrutaban torturando a los más indefensos, y en otro gatos más grandes y territoriales, y en perros como Max, más o menos agresivos pero al fin y al cabo sin control sobre la fuerza de sus mandíbulas. Se pasó la mano por la cara. No, tenía que olvidarlo. Iba a verlos todos los días y se aseguraría de que estuviesen bien, no es como si fuese a dejarlos sin más. Pero….el día tenía muchas horas, y la mayor parte de ellas, él no iba estar con los gatitos. Y recordó las noches que llegaron a pasar él y Marcos, prácticamente durmiendo a la intemperie, muertos de frío y miedo. Aprovechando él los momentos en los que Marcos dormía para suplicar por ayuda, por cobijo, por comida, por una mano amiga.

\- _Joder, soy un blando_

Y resoplando se dio la vuelta e hizo lo que, en su interior, sabía que iba a hacer desde el momento que vio a esas cuatro bolitas de pelo. Volvió a los cartones en los cuales seguían maullando y posó su mochila al lado de los gatitos con cuidado para no asustarles. Tras acomodar lo que llevaba en el interior de la misma y mullir la ropa que en un principio había guardado para cambiarse, cogió uno a uno y con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz a cada uno de los animales. Los metió dentro, arropándolos algo con la camiseta y se puso la mochila colgada por delante, dejándola abierta para poder echar un vistazo dentro conforme caminaba. Puede que tuviese una pinta algo estúpida con la mochila del revés, y que se ganase algunas miradas de desconcierto y burla en su trayecto a casa, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho. En cuanto llegó al portal se plantó frente a él llevándose las manos a la cabeza ¿Dónde demonios iba a meter los gatitos? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a sus compañeros de piso? Seguro que Marcos le replicaba como venganza por haberle montado una escena cuando recogió a Max. Pero, pero…era distinto ¿no? Él no pensaba quedarse a los gatos, sólo era algo temporal hasta que encontrasen dueño ¿cómo iba a dejarlos abandonados? Eran pequeños, y suaves e indefensos y hacían "mi". Seguro que si le explicaba eso a Marcos y Akari le entenderían, y estaba seguro de que si recurría a Michelle ella lo apoyaría y convencería a Akari. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para consultar la hora. Si no había pasado nada raro sus compañeros aun no deberían haber llegado, así que eso le daba tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Quizás podía esconderlos en su habitación en alguna caja o algo similar, eran muy pequeñitos, podrían pasar desapercibidos. Abrió el portal y empezó a subir las escaleras con sumo cuidado, parándose cada cierto número de escalones para asegurarse de que los gatitos estuviesen bien y no fue consciente del que era el factor más importante hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de casa y escuchó unos lloriqueos al otro lado ¿qué iba a pasar con Max? ¿Y si los atacaba? ¿Y si los hacía daño? Era muy grande y tenía muchísima fuerza que como cachorro que era no controlaba. Cuando Influenza había estado con ellos habían congeniado, pero se trataba de una gata adulta y espabilada, y las miniaturas que se acurrucaban en su mochila no lo eran.

Chistó a Max con impaciencia, intentando de esa forma que se alejase algo de la puerta y no se abalanzase sobre él con el peligro que eso suponía para los gatitos. Alzando algo la mochila para mantenerla fuera del alcance del perro, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación al instante, intentando esquivar a Max. Resultaba hasta irónico que un rato antes hubiera decidido acortar el camino a casa porque tenía ganas de abrazarlo, y ahora lo estuviese evitando. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí y con cuidado depositó la mochila en la cama, sentándose a su lado en el suelo. Necesitaba algún sitio donde dejarlos y aunque la opción más lógica y fácil era utilizar una de las camas de Max, el que de repente una de ellas desapareciese resultaría demasiado obvio, y quería que la presencia de los felinos en casa pasase desapercibida por el momento. Al otro lado podía oír a Max arañar con ansiedad e incluso su olfateo incesante se dejaba escuchar a la perfección hasta con la puerta de por medio. Le estaba poniendo nervioso. Si se comportaba así iba a resultar muy difícil ocultar la presencia de los gatitos a sus amigos hasta encontrar la forma más adecuada de decírselo. En cuanto el lloriqueo y olfateo ansioso pasó a los ladridos, salió de su habitación cerrando bien la puerta a su espalda, y acarició a Max insistentemente, el cual, pese a dejarse querer, no apartaba la mirada de su habitación. Tenía que conseguir de alguna manera que el perro dejase de hacer eso, sino le iba a acabar delatando de forma inconsciente. Pero eso ya lo arreglaría después, lo importante en ese momento era encontrar algo donde los gatos pudiesen estar.

Fue directamente a la despensa, con la esperanza de encontrar algo, y tras un rato de búsqueda que ya creía infructuosa, mientras Max aderezaba la escena con sus ladridos de fondo; acabó dando con algo perfecto. Cuando Akari se había mudado con ellos había insistido en comprar la arrocera que ahora tenían en la encimera de la cocina, y en su momento la habían guardado su caja por si en algún momento era necesaria. Cruzó el salón hasta el baño, aprovechando para reñir a Max que no dejaba de ladrar, pero tras mirarle en silencio unos segundos volvió a las andadas. Le iba a volver loco. Se hizo con alguna de las toallas que guardaban limpias, no preocupándose de cuáles cogía. Al fin y al cabo Marcos nunca reponía las toallas limpias así que tampoco se iba a enterar. Esquivando al perro, que al verle pasar con la caja llena de toallas empezó a dar saltos a su alrededor intentando alcanzarla, volvió a su habitación encerrándose en ella de nuevo. Tras apoyarla en el suelo y colocar las toallas en el interior haciendo una especie de colchón, fue hasta su mochila, en el interior de la cual dormitaban los cuatro gatitos. Los sacó uno a uno, intentando no despertarlos y manejándolos con sumo cuidado. No obstante los animales se desvelaron en cuanto los metió en la caja y se estiraron y bostezaron emitiendo maullidos casi imperceptibles que apenas sí lograba oír a través de los ladridos de Max. Eran tan pequeños que aunque la caja no era muy grande disponían de espacio de sobra, y aprovechó para hacerse con su teléfono móvil y tomar unas cuantas fotografías e incluso grabar un vídeo en el cual podía escuchársele reírse tontamente de fondo. No pudo evitarlo, le enternecían y al mismo tiempo le resultaban muy graciosos, con sus maullidos imperceptibles, sus colitas triangulares y sus barrigas bamboleantes. Quizás si conseguían que congeniase con Max podrían quedarse con aunque fuese uno de ellos.

_\- Alex, no digas tonterías-_ se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose para quitarse el uniforme de trabajo y cambiarse de ropa

Bastante tenían dada su situación con mantener un perro. Además debía ser consecuente con lo que él mismo le había dicho a Marcos cuando decidieron adoptar a Max, y no dejarse engatusas por esas naricillas rosas, esas patitas almohadilladas, ese pelo suave, sus maullidos llamando a su madre, esas colitas que aún no podían controlar…mierda, eran demasiado monos. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a ese bichillo de pelo anaranjado que le miraba desamparado con sus enormes ojos grisáceos mientras le hacía "mi"? ¿Cómo iba a ser tan cruel de abandonarlo a su suerte? Malditos felinos que conseguían enternecerle, seguro que ser tan adorables era parte de sus planes para controlar a los humanos y así dominar el Mundo. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Por mucho que tuviese ganas de quedarse con uno…o con los cuatro…sabía que no era eso lo que tenía qué hacer. Buscaría que podían comer y beber y otras posibles necesidades que pudieran tener gatitos tan pequeños. Luego les haría fotos más decentes y las compartiría en sus redes sociales para poder buscarles dueño. Aunque…si hacía eso sus compañeros de piso descubrirían el pastel al instante. De momento se conformaría con comentarlo con sus compañeros de trabajo con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos quisiera quedarse con alguno o al menos conociera a alguien interesado.

Estaba algo abrumado tras descubrir que no tenía idea de qué edad tenían los gatitos y que eso era fundamental para decidir su alimentación. Además se sentía sobrepasado con la idea de tener que darles de comer con una jeringuilla o similar cada determinadas horas ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Entre trabajo, entrenamientos y los ratos que pasaba con Yaeko había días que ni siquiera pisaba por casa y esos gatitos requerían atención casi constante. Ni siquiera tenían en casa una leche que valiese para darles y no se atrevía a salir de casa para ir a comprarla dejándolos a solas con Max, incluso aunque hubiese una puerta separándolos. Además al leer sobre sus cuidados se había percatado de algo que no había tenido en cuenta en un principio. Los gatos, al igual que otro cualquier ser vivo, tenían que expulsar sus desechos, y si bien Max los hacía en la calle e Influenza en su cajón de arena, esas cuatro bolitas aún eran muy pequeñas para algo así. E incluso aunque pudieran utilizarlo, no tenían ni arenero, ni arena. Mierda. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de todo lo que implicaba el haberse llevado a los gatos a casa y mentiría si negaba arrepentirse algo. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Volverlos a dejar en la calle? No saldrían adelante. No podía hacer eso, se sentiría como un monstruo y más aún tras haberlos tenido en casa aunque fuese sólo un rato. Quizás la solución más fácil era llevarlas a un centro de adopción y olvidarse de ellos, pero eso no le hacía sentirse del todo bien. Le gustaría saber que los gatitos quedan en buenas manos.

\- ¿Hola?

La voz de Marcos saludando a la vez que entraba en casa le hizo dar un respingo, ni siquiera le había oído abrir la puerta. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a casa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

\- _Estoy en mi cuarto, ahora salgo_\- dijo a modo de saludo, buscando algo de tiempo.

Fuera podía oír a Marcos lidiando con el perro, al cual le preguntaba en voz alta y como si realmente fuera a contestarle que qué le pasaba y por qué estaba tan inquieto. Menos mal que los perros no eran capaces de hablar. Miró a los gatitos de nuevo. Uno de ellos bostezó, otro le miraba fijamente y emitió un maullido que por fortuna fue tan bajo que casi no lo oyó ni él mismo y los otros dos habían decidido echarse a dormir acurrucados el uno junto al otro en una esquina de la caja. Hasta le daba pena tener que dejarlos solos en su habitación aun sabiendo que estaban calentitos, a buen recaudo y al otro lado de la puerta ¡pero es que eran tan pequeños e indefensos! ¡y tan monos! Y daban tantísimo trabajo y requerían tanta atención que él sólo no podría darles… Definitivamente tenía que decírselo a Marcos y Akari, seguro que estaban dispuestos a echarle una mano. Eran sus amigos, no tendría por qué darle tanto miedo decirles algo como eso ¡Además Marcos había llevado a casa a Max! Abrió la puerta y se plantó en el salón con decisión y la cabeza alta. ¡Decidido! se lo diría a su compatriota en ese mismo momento.

_\- Tío ¿ha pasado algo? Max está muy nervioso_

_\- No que yo sepa_

O quizás no. Decirle a Marcos que había recogido a cuatro gatitos de la calle y los tenía en su habitación había resultado mucho más sencillo en su cabeza que en la realidad. No sabía ni por dónde empezar así que optó por disimular todo lo que pudo e ir hasta la cocina a fingir que bebía agua cuando en realidad pretendía buscar si había algo que le pudiese dar a los gatos. Abrió la nevera y buscó rápido con la mirada, nada le parecía recomendable. Miró la leche con ciertas dudas, había leído que necesitaban una especial y la de vaca era mala para ellos pero ¿Qué les iba a dar si no podía salir a comprarla? Quizás el jamón de york que él solía devorar cuando tenía hambre en el desayuno era una buena idea. Era blandito, tenía proteínas y si lo picaba en trocitos pequeños puede que esas bolitas de pelo pudiesen comérselo. Al menos a Influenza le gustaba, el par de días que había estado allí había llegado a darle un poco por curiosidad y el animal lo había devorado. Resoplando paseó por la cocina, golpeándose ligeramente con las manos en el pecho, como si pretendiese entonar una canción y se creyese él mismo un instrumento de percusión.

\- _Agua, agua, agua-_ murmuró para sí mismo mientras se acercaba al armario donde guardaban los vasos, haciéndose con uno que llenó directamente del grifo.

Tenía que ponerle agua a los gatitos. Esperaría a que Marcos estuviese entretenido para rellenar algún cuenco con agua y llevarlo a su habitación. Podía sentir sobre él la mirada de su amigo, que también clavaba a ratos sus ojos en Max. Este último, pese a que parecía que ya se había calmado, aprovechó que Marcos lo soltó para correr de nuevo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Alex y empezar a arañarla con ansias, emitiendo un gruñido gutural y mirándolo fijamente antes de volver a arañar la puerta de nuevo. Marcos se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo de collar y riñéndole y aunque el perro pareció tranquilizarse otra vez en esa ocasión el chico no le soltó.

\- _Está empeñado en ir a tu cuarto ¿Tienes algo raro dentro?_

\- _¿Yo? ¿dentro de mi cuarto?-_ carraspeó intentando mantenerse lo más entero y creíble posible- _Nada en especial, le olerá raro el uniforme del trabajo. ¿Qué voy a tener en mi cuarto?_

\- _Tú sabrás, pero por cómo reaccionas parece que un cadáver_\- ante la mirada inquisitiva de Marcos disimiló con una leve carcajada y aprovechó para beberse de una sentada un vaso de agua. Así también se daba tiempo a sí mismo para pensar una respuesta.

\- _Volviendo del taller me encontré con un perro sociable, le olerá eso._\- respondió encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia pero dándose la vuelta para no mirarle directamente a la cara.

No solía tener problemas para mentir generalmente aunque prefiriese no hacerlo, pero mentirle a Marcos se le hacía cuesta arriba. Aunque bueno, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, sólo ocultando parte de la verdad.

\- _No sé, tío_.- respondió dubitativo. Por su parte, Max tiró de su collar en dirección a la habitación de Alex, emitiendo un quejido lastimero mirando con lástima a su legítimo dueño cuando éste tiró de él. – _Míralo, está rarísimo. Todos los días ve perros en el parque y no se pone así._

\- _Pues será la Luna llena o algo, tío_\- dijo en un evidente intento de hacerse el desinteresado- _No estoy en su cabeza así que no sé lo que piensa. ¿Realmente piensa algo? Es un perro_ –

Lo señaló con la palma extendida y el ceño marcado con cierta extrañeza. Marcos cubrió las orejas del animal sintiéndose entre horrorizado y ofendido, y dirigió una mirada fulminante a Alex, que llegó a sentir cómo le atravesaba de forma casi literal. Le dijo por lo bajo una serie de halagos al perro, suavizando su tono y hablándole como si repentinamente hubiera sufrido algún tipo de lesión cerebral en la región del lenguaje. Le recordaba a cuando tenía momentos cursis con Kanako, que también ponía ese tono de voz empalagosa, acortando algunas palabras y añadiendo diminutivos innecesarios en otras ¿él también sonaría así de cursi con Yaeko? Sus amigos se lo habían echado en cara más de una vez, pero cuando se oía a sí mismo no le parecía sonar de la misma manera que Marcos.

_\- Puede que Max sea un perro, pero piensa más que muchas personas_\- le replicó Marcos, que tras haber halagado al perro por lo bajo ahora le estaba mirando con cierta inquina.

_\- Sí, sí, perdona, fue una forma de hablar._

_\- Pídele perdón_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Que le pidas perdón, le has ofendido_\- sentenció Marcos con pleno convencimiento. Alex suspiró masajeándose las sienes. No obstante cedió ante la petición del chico, si con ello conseguía cambiarle de tema y que no volviese a preguntarle por su habitación, bienvenido fuese.

\- _Perdona, Max. Sé que eres muy listo_\- se acercó al perro y le acarició la cabeza con insistencia.

No obstante, Max debía tener sus propios planes, pues le ignoró con sus ojos clavados en la puerta de su habitación. Pudo oír un lloriqueo desde lo más profundo de la garganta del perro, que aún sujeto por Marcos, movió las patas en el sitio con impaciencia ¿de verdad olían tanto esos gatitos? A él no le parecía que oliesen a nada en especial, si acaso un poco a polvo de la calle ¿podría bañarlos? Si los bañaba quizás olerían menos y Max se tranquilizase ¿pero cómo se iba a apañar para hacerlo con su amigo ya en casa? Quizás si se le ocurría alguna excusa para meter un barreño con agua en la habitación. A quién pretendía engañar, no tenía sentido. Además antes o después tendría que confesar.

\- _Tío ¿de verdad que no hay nada en tu habitación? _

_\- No sé tío, será la ropa sucia que como la lavadora no va tengo un montón acumulada. Y huele raro_

\- _Mi habitación huele peor y Max no se pone así_

\- _Oye, al menos lo reconoces, que el olor a humanidad me tira para atrás cuando te levanto por las mañanas- _

Marcos le miró ofendido y le dio un manotazo en el brazo, que él esquivó riéndose. No obstante la risa le duró poco pues el gesto hizo que a su amigo se le escapase Max y fuese directo a arañar la puerta de su habitación. Sin poderlo evitar se abalanzó tras el perro con los brazos por delante y diciendo "no, no, no" por lo bajo. Sabía que Max tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper la puerta si se empeñaba en ello y no quería ni que tuviese acceso a los gatos, ni que el casero se quedase con su fianza por destrozar una puerta. Habían mantenido la estancia del perro en el piso en relativo secreto y desde luego que su arrendador lo descubriese al toparse con algo de su piso hecho añicos no era la mejor opción. Consiguió hacerse con Max una vez éste ya había embestido la puerta una vez y arañaba la superficie con una de sus patas. Se miraron entre ellos. El perro lloriqueó desde el fondo de su garganta para después soltar un ladrido. Él le chistó y le dijo un severo no. Y los gatitos hicieron "mi" dentro de su habitación. Por suerte era tan bajito que realmente si no podían mucha atención no era posible oírlo, y Marcos no parecía estar poniendo atención ninguna otra cosa que no fuese su perro.

Miró hacia su compatriota, que tenía una marcada expresión de extrañeza en la cara. Se sentía mal ocultándole la verdad, pero pronunciar las palabras "me he traído unos gatitos a casa" se le estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil. Principalmente porque no sabía cómo su amigo iba a reaccionar. Pero debía comportarse como un adulto, decirle lo que había y otorgarle la oportunidad de que le diese su opinión. Él no era el único que vivía en esa casa y sus compañeros tenían todo el derecho del mundo a saber qué entraba y salía del piso, y por supuesto de quejarse si algo no les convencía. Se imaginaba que Akari no le pondría pegas, y sabía que en el fondo Marcos tampoco, pero debía reconocer que le daba algo de reparo la reacción de este último y que le pudiese echar cosas en cara del día que decidieron quedarse con Max. Suspiró y sin soltar el collar del perro se giró hacia su amigo, que esperaba cruzado de brazos. Como si ya supiese de antemano que le iba a confesar algo.

\- _Marcos, te tengo que decir una cosa._

\- _Ya era hora tío_\- Alex le miró cuestionándole- _Puede que sea rubio y no se me den bien las mates, pero no soy idiota_\- se golpeó la cabeza con el dedo índice- _Aquí hay algo más que un pelo fabuloso y ganas de sexo._

\- _Vale, vale, lo siento tío-_ dijo Alex entre risas, pero después de su última carcajada resopló y no añadió más.

\- _¿Y?-_ le azuzó Marcos. Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y chascó la lengua.

\- _He recogido unos gatitos, cuatro. No sé qué edad tendrán pero son diminutos_\- pudo ver como los ojos de su amigo se abrieron poco a poco hasta que se quedó congelado mirándole totalmente ojiplático- _Se acaban de quedar huérfanos, vi a su madre atropellada. Siento haberlo traído sin avisar pero estaban solos y me daba miedo que les pasase algo._

\- _¿Pero qué me estás contando?_

\- _Es algo temporal, hasta que encontremos dueños. Sé que es un lío con Max en casa y todo pero…_-pese a que su discurso era firme se sentía algo culpable y fue consciente de que eso se reflejó en su voz y su mirada- _No sé tío, estaban solos viviendo en la calle, como nosotros. No podía dejarlos ahí sin más-_ ya está, ya lo había dicho. Ya sólo le quedaba esperar la reacción de Marcos

_\- ¿Puedo verlos?_

_\- ¿Eh?-_ realmente no le había entendido bien. Creía haberle escuchado, pero no llegó a procesar la pregunta que Marcos le había hecho.

\- _Los gatitos, que quiero verlos_\- admitió con una sonrisa ilusionada- _Quiero llamar a uno "araña". Ya sabes, porque es un gato y araña ¿puedo?_

_\- No nos los vamos aquedar pero…supongo que sí_

Pese a ello, por su cara Marcos no parecía muy convencido. Sabía que le tenía cierta inquina a los gatos y que pese a que tras pasar unos días con Influencia esta desconfianza había disminuido seguía creyendo que los gatos eran malos en comparación con los perros. Alex no llegaba a entender a qué se debía esa manía de las personas amantes de los perros hacia los gatos, a él le gustaban ambos. Ninguno era mejor que el otro, simplemente eran diferentes. Cuando le dijo que antes de sacar los gatos era mejor que encerrasen a Max no se lo tomó nada bien y aunque empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo y siguió haciéndolo hasta que Alex salió de su cuarto con la caja con los gatitos dentro, su cara cambió cuando los vio. En el momento en el cual uno de ellos se puso a dos patitas apoyado en la superficie de cartón y emitió un maullido agudo mirándole, la aparente entereza que mantenía se vino abajo y se giró hacia Alex con los ojos brillantes y visiblemente emocionado. Algo temeroso acercó su mano al diminuto animal, y lo tocó levemente con un dedo. Al hacerlo, el gatito hizo "mi" y dio un paso tambaleante hacia la mano del chico, dándole un ligero cabezazo, como si buscase calor. La cara de Marcos fue un poema, casi se podía adivinar cómo se estaba derritiendo por dentro pese a que intentaba mantenerse impasible.

\- _Ya sabes que no me gustan los gatos pero bueno, si no tienen casa habrá que aguantarse_\- dijo muy ufano, dándole con el dedo en la barriga a uno de los gatitos que estaba durmiendo y dejando que una sonrisa se asomase ligeramente a sus labios.

\- _Claro, claro, pondremos anuncios cuanto antes-_ se agachó junto a él, cogiendo con sumo cuidado a una de las gatas tricolores y poniéndosela en el regazo. El animal se agarró a su pantalón de chándal con sus afiladas uñas como si la vida le fuese en ello. Puede que le sacase un par de puntos de la tela pero no le importaba, al fin y al cabo era ropa de estar por casa.

\- _Con Max no podemos tenerlos, y si se entera el casero nos mata. Y además…además…_

\- _Te encantan ¿verdad?_

\- _Joder tío son adorables._\- reconoció finalmente Marcos sin apartar la mirada del interior de la caja- _ Mira, me está lamiendo.- _Efectivamente, uno de los gatitos estaba chupándole un dedo con su diminuta lengua rosa, y posteriormente intentó metérselo en la boca – _¡Tío, me intenta masticar! ¿qué hago?-_ lo miró con cierta urgencia sin atreverse a quitar la mano. Alex se rio

\- _Creo que intenta mamar_

\- _Oye tú, que mi mano no es una teta_\- se quejó apartando repentinamente el dedo del gatito, que perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó- _Ya podía serlo ¿te imaginas, tío? Estaría todo el día tocando tetas, literalmente_

\- _Si tuvieses tetas en vez de manos no podrías tocar la guitarra._

-_Cierto… es una elección complicadaAAAAAAH ¡HIJO DE SATÁN!_

Con un quejido y cara de susto Marcos sacó la mano de la caja agitándola en el aire para a continuación cubrirla con la otra en un gesto protector y llevándola contra su propio pecho. Alex se quedó mirándolo con una ceja enarcada y cuestionándole. Si no fuese porque sabía de sobra que lo que había en la caja eran cuatro gatitos le daría la impresión de que su amigo acababa de meter la mano en una olla con agua hirviendo.

\- _¡TÍO, ME HA ARAÑADO!_

\- _Marcos no seas quejica, con lo pequeñitos que son no te puede haber hecho daño_

\- _¿Qué no? Son como putas agujas_ –se miró la mano y una mueca horrorizada acudió a su rostro- _¡Mira! ¡Sangro! Seguro que voy a morir de alguna infección._

\- _No vas a morir de ninguna infección._

\- _Los gatos contagian...cosas-_ refunfuñó- _¡Y no te rías de mí! ¡Duele! Y pica…-_ musitó frotándose la mano contra el pantalón- _Mira se está hinchando ¡se está hinchando!_

_\- Venga tío que no es para tant..¡HOSTIAS!- _Apartó la mano como por un resorte al sentir algo fino y afilado clavarse en su piel hasta profundizar en las partes más blandas de la palma de sus manos- _ Bicho, que eso duele- _le dijo al gatito en su regazo, llevándose a la boca la zona de la herida

_-_ _¿Ves como jode?_

Y tanto que si jodía. Pero en ese momento el animalillo le clavó su mirada grisácea y agarrándose con las uñitas a la tela de su pantalón fue moviéndose por su regazo hasta llegar a su barriga y hacerse una bolita acurrucándose contra él. Y le resultó imposible enfadarse, o siquiera molestarse un poco. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tanto él como Marcos lo estaban mirando completamente embobados. Suspiró acercando los dedos al animal y acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado, provocando que empezase a ronronear. Marcos y Alex se miraron entre ellos y con la mirada se lo dijeron todo. Les iba a costar muchísimo tener que desprenderse de los gatitos, ya les estaban cogiendo cariño.

Camino a casa, Akari reflexionaba apoyado en la ventanilla del autobús viendo las calles pasar sin mucho interés. Estaba algo triste. Llevaba unos días dándole vueltas al poco tiempo que le quedaba allí, y era un pensamiento que le angustiaba. Su agobio le había llevado el pasado sábado a compartir con sus compañeros de piso quizás más de lo que habría sido correcto. Ya les había dicho más veces que quería a Michelle, pero teniendo en cuenta las sospechas que sus amigos parecían tener y que había llegado a decir que quería que ella se fuese con él y que era el amor de su vida, seguro que llevaba a que los engranajes de la cabeza de los chicos se pusiesen en funcionamiento y llegasen a la conclusión más obvia. Y además estaba el maldito condón. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente obligándose a calmarse. Estaban en la última semana de marzo, la siguiente ya sería abril y con ello vendría también el cumpleaños de Alex. Se pasó las manos por la cara, ni siquiera se había acordado de comprarle un regalo, ni tenía tampoco idea de si Marcos o alguien pensaba organizar algo. Estaba tan centrado en aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con Michelle que ni se había preocupado. De hecho estaba más centrado en el cumpleaños de ella, para el cual quedaban tres semanas, que en el de su amigo. Joder, es que no quedaba nada de tiempo. Nada. Y se marcharía, y sabía que lo suyo con Michelle no tendría futuro. Ella no quería ser un obstáculo para él, ni él para ella, e intentar mantener una relación a miles de kilómetros de distancia y con escasísimas oportunidades para reencontrarse no era más que eso, un obstáculo. Pero dolía, dolía muchísimo. No quería que su historia terminase aún. No cuando aún había tantas cosas por contar. Joder, la quería muchísimo.

\- ¡Achís!

Mierda. Y para colmo la alergia estaba empezando a molestarle de forma bastante notable, y su constante picor de nariz, sus ojos irritados y lo cargada que sentía la cabeza no hacían sino ayudar al sentimiento de abatimiento que lo invadía. Cuando estaba con Michelle conseguía controlar sus pensamientos negativos y se dejaba llevar por los roces disimulados que compartían en la universidad, por las miradas cómplices que se dirigían en clase, por esos entrenamientos en los que tocaban y agarraban más de lo necesario aprovechando las circunstancias, por los besos furtivos que compartían en aulas vacías cuando nadie miraba…y en esos momentos pese a que no pudiera estar con ella tal y como le gustaría, su mera presencia era suficiente para que se concentrase en el presente y se olvidase del futuro. Pero cada día que se despedían a su cabeza acudía que dentro de no mucho se despedirían de forma definitiva, y era entonces cuando su respiración se entrecortaba, los ojos le escocían y un nudo le cerraba la garganta. No era justo. Además sabía que ella también lo estaba pasando mal. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar frente al otro su próxima separación, no hacía falta que se lo dijesen con palabras, se lo decían con miradas. Y era entonces cuando ella le agarraba la mano con fuerza bajo la mesa, o le acariciaba el brazo ocultando el gesto con su cuerpo, o cuando le abrazaba más estrechamente si tenían la suerte de estar a solas. Ninguno de los dos se merecía eso. Ni ella ni él habían hecho nada tan terrible que tuviese como consecuencia el tener que separarse de la persona hacia la que se sentían más unidos.

La voz metálica de la megafonía anunciando que llegaba a su parada le arrancó momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. Le estaban dando ganas de en lugar de ir a casa quedarse esperando hasta el siguiente autobús que partiese hacia el barrio de Michelle y quedarse a dormir en su apartamento. Ya hasta le daban igual las posibles excusas que se tuviese que inventar, al fin y al cabo sus amigos no se las creerían y sacarían sus propias conclusiones. Levantándose de su asiento, fue hacia la puerta del autobús recolocando la mochila que colgaba de su hombro e intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos recordando el beso que acababa de recibir de Michelle un rato antes. Aprovechando que no había nadie en la zona de tatamis y que Asatarô, que había estado entrenando con ellos, se excusó para ir al baño, Michelle le hizo agacharse ligeramente y posó sus labios sobre los de él un instante. Su primera reacción fue agarrarla de la cintura con ambas manos y atraerla contra él, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose los llevaron a separarse. Aun así seguía sintiendo un hormigueo en el cuerpo fruto del placer que un gesto tan sencillo como ese le había provocado.

De forma automática llegó al portal de su casa y no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba frente a la puerta acristalada con las llaves en la mano. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había acordado de que se llegó a plantear ir a casa de Michelle a pasar la noche. Bufando para sí mismo entró y fue subiendo las escaleras con desgana, no obstante su interés fue aumentando conforme llegó a su piso y pudo distinguir que las voces que llevaba oyendo desde que entró en el portal eran las de sus compañeros de piso. Le pareció escuchar algo como "Joder, se clavan como agujas" seguido de "Me está trepando tío, qué hago, me está trepando. Quítamelo". Se sorbió la nariz, que empezaba a moquearle, antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura y con todo tipo de preguntas ya quemándole en la lengua abrió la puerta con cuidado esperándose a encontrarse a Max.

\- ¡CIERRA, CIERRA, CIERRA! QUE SE ESCAPA

\- PERO CUIDADO QUE LO MATAS

\- LO VAS A PISAR

\- AKARI, QUE CIERRES

Abrumado por los gritos de sus amigos, tan entremezclados entre ellos que ni siquiera llegó a atinar quién le había dicho cada cosa, cerró la puerta tras de sí con toda la premura que pudo. Una vez hecho se quedó apoyado sobre su superficie, sintiendo el corazón desbocado. No sabía qué pretendían sus amigos, qué demonios era lo que se iba a escapar, o lo que iba a matar, o lo que iba a pisar, pero fuese lo que fuese había conseguido ponerle en estado de alerta y su cuerpo se encontraba preparado para salir a la acción. Tendría que esperar a que su subidón de adrenalina se diluyese para recuperar un ritmo de respiración y circulación normal. Parpadeó con cierta confusión, y miró hacia sus amigos, que estaban de pie junto a una caja de cartón. De hecho junto a la caja de cartón de SU arrocera y le miraban con cierto espanto. Marcos incluso tenía un brazo alargado hacia él. No entendía una mierda ¿estaban fumados otra vez o qué? Sintiendo su sangre bullir por haber consumido drogas otra vez cuando le había prometido que no lo harían se preparó para encararse con ellos cuanto notó algo posarse en su pie. Fue casi imperceptible, pero lo sintió. Bajó la mirada y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Apoyado a dos patitas sobre su bota había un gatito diminuto, de color naranja, que le miraba fijamente y que tras un momento de silencio emitió un "miii" prolongado dejándole ver su boca y lengua intensamente rosadas. Miró a su alrededor queriéndose cerciorar de que no se había equivocado de piso. Esa era su cocina, sus sofás, sus compañeros, hasta su consola….pero en su casa no había un gato cuando se fue de casa esa mañana, había un perro. Un perro y un gato no son lo mismo, para empezar ese bicho peludo a sus pies había hecho "mi" y Max hacía "guau".

\- Creo que tenéis algo que explicarme- murmuró, sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a hacerle daño al gatito a sus pies.

\- Lo que sea, pero quitadme esto, duele.

Fue entonces cuando miró a Marcos con más detenimiento y vio que tenía un gatito tricolor amarrado a sus pantalones con uñas y dientes de la forma más literal imaginable. No supo cómo reaccionar, no era capaz de asimilar que tenía un gatito a sus pies ¿cómo iba a asimilar que Marcos tenía un gato trepándole? No teniendo muy claro que hacer su instinto le empujó a agacharse y con una sola mano alzar el animal con cuidado y atraerlo contra él, envolviéndolo en el calor de su cuerpo. Puede que fuese el mismo animal que Influenza, pero era mucho más pequeño y parecía mucho más frágil. Y aunque había aprendido a tratar con la mascota de Michelle tenía la sensación de que tratar con esos animalillos no sería lo mismo. Se acercó a sus amigos sin quitar la vista del suelo, con miedo a encontrarse con alguna bolita de pelo más.

-Tranquilo, sólo hay cuatro- le dijo Alex, que posó a un animal dentro de la caja y se acercó a Marcos, que tiraba del gatito enganchado a sus pantalones sin conseguir desprenderse de él. ¿Cuatro? ¿Cuatro gatos? ¿Cómo demonios habían pasado de tener cero gatos a tener cuatro gatos? La mitosis no funcionaba así.

\- Quítamelo, me está clavando las uñas- lloriqueó el chico, sacudiendo ligeramente la pierna.

\- Si te mueves así se va a agarrar con más fuerza para no caerse

\- Oooh, ya llegó el listo. Akari el inteligente que todo lo sabe- le recriminó arrugando la nariz- Pues si tan listo eres dime que hago...AY ¡ALEX! ¡TÍO!

\- Tío, si no tiro no te va a soltar.

\- ¡Pero si tiras me clava las uñas!

\- Anda, dejadme a mí.

Posó el gatito que llevaba en brazos en la toalla dentro de la caja, en la cual descubrió que había otros dos que le miraban con curiosidad y siguieron sus movimientos con total atención. Se acercó a Marcos y sintiéndose como un héroe tenía intención de aplicar uno de los conocimientos que había adquirido gracias a pasar tiempo en casa de Michelle. No era raro que Influenza que enganchase en su ropa, sobre todo en los condones de sus sudaderas, y la mujer le había enseñado que cuando eso ocurría antes que tirar era recomendable que se acercase a la gata con calma y agarrase con cuidado su pata enganchada. Eso haría que o bien retrajese las uñas o, de no hacerlo, al menos tendría la oportunidad de poder desengancharla él mismo sin peligro de romper nada. Hizo a Alex apartarse a un lateral y con sumo cuidado acercó sus manos al tembloroso gatito amarrado a Marcos. No lo había pensado bien, ese bicho era diminuto y no tenía idea de cuánta presión debería aplicar a sus patitas para soltarle.

\- Ay, me da pena- dijo de repente, alejando las manos del animal

\- Akari que me va a llegar al hueso- gimoteó Marcos, moviendo la pierna con el gatito en su dirección

\- No tiene las uñas tan largas, exagerado.

\- Eso le digo yo

\- Alex, tu cállate que antes casi lloras

\- Me pilló en la separación entre los dedos ¿vale? Ahí duele mucho

Alex les enseñó las manos, que tenía llenas de heridas y pequeños arañazos, y por la pinta que tenían no parecía que fuesen fruto de su trabajo en el taller. Efectivamente en la piel entre sus dedos índice y pulgar tenía una pequeña herida que parecía escocer como el mismísimo infierno. No pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor ante la cual Alex respondió asintiendo solemnemente y un minuto, o más bien unos segundos de silencio, se hicieron en el salón.

\- ME DUELE-

Marcos se quejó agitando la pierna, provocando que Akari se llevase las manos a la cabeza y empezase a reñirle para que dejase de hacer eso ya que el pobre gatito había empezado a maullar desesperado. Alex se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito y otro de los animales dentro de la caja empezó a maullar como queriendo acompañar a su hermano. Finalmente, Akari sujetó las patitas delanteras entre sus dedos, consiguiendo al instante que el animal se soltase y en un reflejo lo acunó en sus manos y lo atrajo contra su pecho. El corazón del gatito latía desbocado y su cuerpo temblaba, no se veía capaz de dejarlo en la caja sin más.

\- Oooh, mírate- dijo con un tono entre burlón y tierno Alex- Serías un buen papá.

\- ¿Tú crees?- respondió Akari con una risa- Si tratase a mis hijos como a un gato seguramente se los llevarían los servicios sociales

\- Se me van a llevar los servicios sociales a mi porque me dejáis desatendido ¡mirad mi pierna! ¡Soy menor! ¡Tengo derechos!

Se levantó el pantalón y les enseñó el estropicio. Pese al drama que montaba no tenía más que algunos diminutos arañazos que ni siquiera llegaban a sangrar. Estuvieron vacilándole un rato por quejica, tras lo cual Alex aprovechó para ponerles al corriente de lo ocurrido y el por qué había decidido llevarlos a casa. Dentro de la habitación de Marcos se podían oír los lloriqueos de Max pero el chico parecía tan entusiasmado con los gatos pese a sus quejas porque le hacían daño que no puso pegas al respecto. No obstante no consiguieron llegar a ninguna conclusión clara, y tras decidir que aprovecharían sus redes sociales, Marcos el instituto, Akari la Universidad, Alex su trabajo y, por supuesto, el bar para intentar localizar dueños; se encontraron con que realmente no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con los gatos hasta que eso ocurriese. Fue por ello que optaron, por insistencia de Akari, por la decisión más lógica, acudir a alguien que supiese de gatos. Y ese alguien era…

\- ¡Hola Michelle!-

Akari respondió al telefonillo notando que la tristeza que sentía al volver a casa se estaba desvaneciendo por completo. Al oírla al otro lado sintió la misma alegría que si se hubiese reencontrado con ella tras meses sin verse pese a que sólo hacía un par de horas que se habían visto por última vez. Si en ese momento le preguntase si prefería los perros o los gatos elegiría sin duda alguna lo segundo, no porque tuviese una especial predilección, sino porque le habían dado la oportunidad de verla.

Fue a esperarla a la puerta con la excusa de controlar que no se escapasen los gatos, aunque en realidad lo que quería era poder saludar a Michelle en cuanto la viese en las escaleras. Le saludó con una sonrisa, sin mostrar cansancio, como si en vez de subir varios pisos andando lo hubiera hecho en ascensor. Cuando habló con ella por teléfono le había dicho que salía hacia allí disparada y así debía haber sido, pues llevaba uno de los chándal viejos que se ponía para estar por casa y el pelo recogido en una coleta a medio hacer. Se aguantó las ganas de recibirla con un beso y tras controlar que no había ningún gatito cerca la hizo pasar, apoyándole la mano en la cintura de la forma más natural posible. Michelle se acomodó en su caricia, dedicándole una sonrisa a la vez que le miraba de soslayo. Él imitó el gesto y pese a que de lo que más ganas tenía era de ir con ella a su habitación y pasar el tiempo acurrucados en su cama, era consciente de que eso haría sospechar a sus compañeros.

\- Ven, que te los voy a enseñar- la dijo casi sin saludarla, guiándola a la caja donde estaban las cuatro bolitas de pelo, que tras un rato jugando con ellos parecían cansados y dormitaban unos encima de otros.

Michelle no dijo nada, se giró hacia él con una expresión iluminada en la cara e ignorando la presencia de Alex y Marcos, a los que probablemente ni siquiera había visto, se agachó junto a la caja posando en el suelo una bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano. Akari se acomodó a su lado y la animó a sentarse en el suelo, cosa que ella no dudó en hacer antes de meter la mano en la caja y tocar con una delicadeza extrema a uno de los gatos. Siguió sin decir nada, mirando a los animales extasiada y con una sonrisa en la cara. Por puro impulso se acercó un poco más a ella, asomándose por encima de su hombro para ver a los gatitos ante lo cual Michelle reaccionó recostándose ligeramente en él. Podía sentir cómo sobre ellos se posaban las miradas de sus compañeros de piso y todo lo disimuladamente que pudo les hizo un corte de manga en una clara señal de que no se les ocurriese hacer ningún comentario al respecto

Sin preguntar y con sumo cuidado Michelle cogió uno de los gatitos, que se despertó, dio un bostezo y se acurrucó en ella, consiguiendo la mujer soltase un suspiro contenido y lo acercase poco a poco a su cara, hasta acabar por posar un instante sus labios en la cabeza del animal, dándole un pequeño beso. Una especie de lamento agudo, que Akari no tenía muy claro si había hecho Michelle o el felino, llegó a sus oídos, y enternecido por él posó una mano en la cintura de ella, dándole un pequeño apretón para intentar aliviar las ganas que tenía de abrazarla, gatito incluido. Con la palma de su mano libre se rascó la nariz y sorbió un par de veces, la maldita alergia hacía que le picase y amenazaba con empezar a gotear, pero no tenía pañuelos a mano, y tampoco quería levantarse para buscar unos, estaba demasiado a gusto sintiendo el calor de Michelle a su lado. Y le gustaría decir que también podía percibir su característico olor avainillado, peo tenía la nariz tan taponada que lo único que olía eran sus propios mocos. Al menos ahora que ya estaba en casa le picaban algo menos los ojos, pero no conseguía deshacerse de esa maldita congestión.

\- Tengo un paquete de pañuelos en el bolsillo de la sudadera- dijo Michelle en voz baja – Coge uno y límpiate esa nariz, anda.

\- Oh, gracias- murmuró sorbiéndose la nariz de nuevo- Aprovechando para tocar un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario y provocando con ello que una sonrisilla traviesa acudiese a los labios de Michelle, le metió la mano en el bolsillo para encontrárselo vacío- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde..

\- En el otro bolsillo, idiota- le aclaró con una risilla. Él frunció los labios haciéndose el ofendido pero el moquillo que amenazaba con empezar a escurrírsele por la nariz le hizo perder bastante credibilidad- ¿Los encontrarse?- cuestionó una vez se había metido la mano en el otro bolsillo.

\- Sí

\- ¿Te siguen picando los ojos? – le preguntó, acercándose el gatito al cuello y dejando que en animal se acurrucase aprovechando su calor.

\- Un poco, pero menos desde que legué a casa- hizo una pausa para limpiarse con el pañuelo y recuperar durante un par de segundos la maravillosa de respirar como una persona normal-Lo demás sigue igual

\- Bueno, te he traído unos antihistamínicos- giró levemente la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Luego te los doy y te digo cuándo te los tienes que tomar

Las ganas que tenía de adelantarse los pocos centímetros que los separaban y darle un pico en los labios eran demasiadas. Tantas que el agradecimiento que le iba a dar por tener ese detalle con él se le quedó atascado en la garganta. La pudo ver apretar los labios a la vez que clavaba sus pupilas en él y supo que ella también quería besarle. Pero la presencia de sus compañeros, que los observaban con silencioso pasmo, se lo impedía. No obstante no llegó a retirar su mano del bolsillo de la sudadera de Michelle. Le daba la excusa perfecta para poder tocarla, aunque fuese a través de la tela, sin que sus compañeros sospechasen ¿cómo iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad con lo necesitados de contacto físico mutuo que estaban los dos?

Otro de los gatitos de la caja maulló desperezándose y con sus torpes pasos caminó por la misma hasta el lado en el cual se encontraba Michelle. El animal en los brazos de la mujer respondió al maullido, lo que alertó a su hermano que pareció contestarle. Veloz como un rayo ella desvió toda su atención al pequeño felino tricolor que se había apoyado a dos patitas sobre la pared de la caja, y sin soltar al otro, al cual sujetó con una mano, aprovechó la que no tenía ocupada para hacerse con él y apoyarlo directamente en su regazo, lugar donde dejó también al gato con el cual ya llevaba un rato en brazos. Akari disfrutaba verla así. Parecía feliz, radiante… sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa se ensanchaba, su ceño se relajaba, sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado. Lo había notado también cuando la veía con Influenza o incluso cuando se encontraban con algún perro yendo por la calle. Era como si los animales consiguiesen transmitirle una paz que a Michelle le costaba conseguir de cualquiera otra forma, y, de alguna manera, de forma indirecta él también sentía que se le contagiaba esa paz. Y bueno, debía reconocer que tanto esos gatos como Influenza eran una auténtica monada. Puede que eso también tuviese bastante que ver.

\- Ese se llama_ Araña_ – explicó Marcos con orgullo y golpeándose el pecho con la palma de la mano

\- _¿Araña_?- cuestionó Michelle con una deja enarcada y una mueca algo burlona- ¿Porque es _gato_ y _araña_ al mismo tiempo?

\- Si es que soy un genio- se vanaglorió, a su lado Alex se rio, provocando que Marcos le dirigiese una mirada fulminante

-Bueno…tanto como genio. Dejémoslo en ocurrente, a ratos. La mayoría del tiempo no- eso provocó que las carcajadas de Alex se acentuasen aún más, provocando que hasta Akari, que se encontraba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, también se riese.

\- Michelle, eres cruel.

\- No soy cruel, soy realista

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó golpeándose a sí mismo con las palmas de las manos en los muslos aprovechando que estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Marcos, no sigas, que te va a acabar dejando en evidencia aún más- le aconsejó Alex cubriéndose ligeramente la boca, para que no se notase tanto que se estaba riendo.

\- ¿Ara…qué?

\- _Araña_\- dijo Marcos como si fuese lo más obvio de mundo. Sintiéndose algo estúpido por no entender algo que parecía muy sencillo para los demás, Akari miró a Michelle en busca de ayuda. Ella, aunque seguía más atenta a los gatitos en su regazo que al mundo que al rodeaba alzó los ojos y los posó en él.

\- Es un juego de palabras en español- le aclaró- Luego te lo explico- Akari asintió, acomodándose a su lado para mirar a los gatos que Michelle tenía en sus piernas.

Uno de ellos estaba tumbado panza arriba bostezando y no pudo evitar la tentación de rodearla con uno de sus brazos y acercar la mano al animal, dándole con el dedo índice en la barriga. El gatillo se revolvió ligeramente pero no pareció molestarse así que repitió la operación, esta vez dejando el dedo posado más rato. El animal movió las patas de arriba como queriendo atraparle así que Akari apartó la mano provocando una risilla en Michelle, a la cual sintió vibrar contra él. Animado al verla contenta agarró con delicadeza la cabeza del gatito y lo fue soltando poco a poco y conforme lo hacía la carita de absoluta confusión del animal era patente. Volvió a repetirlo y esta vez el gato fue más rápido que él y llegó a agarrar su dedo índice con las uñas y a morderle. Sus dientes, aunque pequeños, eran como agujas, y se le estaban hundiendo en la piel de forma bastante notoria. Había sufrido en su vida cosas mucho más dolorosas, pero eso no hacía que la sensación de alfileres atravesándole la yema de los dedos fuese menos desagradable. Murmurando "bobo", Michelle agarró su mano entre una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra tiró suavemente de la piel del cuello del gatito consiguiendo que le soltase al instante. Le musitó un agradecimiento, dejando que pasase los dedos con suavidad sobre su mano llena de pequeños arañazos. Él también había acabado igual que Alex y Marcos. Se les hacía muy complicado el manejar a los gatitos, y los pobres, no sintiéndose seguros, se agarraban con uñas y dientes a ellos, con las correspondientes consecuencias en forma de heridas y rasguños que pese a ser diminutos escocían como el mismo infierno.

Akari notaba perfectamente los ojos de Marcos y Alex clavados en ellos mientras Michelle estudiaba con cuidado el destrozo que tenía en las manos. Si bien el segundo mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa aunque algo pícara, la expresión de Marcos se acercaba más a la absoluta estupefacción. Como si le costase creer lo que estaba viendo. Tras darse por satisfecha con sus manos, le pidió a sus amigos que le enseñasen las suyas, y chascó la lengua con derrotismo, cuestionándoles si tenían realmente idea alguna de cómo tratar con gatos. Marcos, algo ofendido, se cruzó de brazos respondiéndole que era obvio que no, pero que se le daba muy bien cuidar perros. Alex, por su parte, había aprovechado para hacerse con uno de los gatos, intentándolo manejar de alguna manera en la cual conseguir que no le clavase las uñas antes o después y fracasando estrepitosamente, siseando al notarlo amarrarse a su piel al sentirse inseguro en su mano tambaleante.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste antes para que soltase a Akari?- le preguntó con sincera curiosidad

\- Ah, a mí también me interesa eso- se interesó Marcos, dejando de lado su actitud enfurruñada- Moló mucho, fue automático- Akari no dijo nada pero también asintió. Tal y como su amigo acababa de comentar, en el instante que Michelle hizo su truco, el gatito se despreció de él, y si se iban a quedar unos días con ellos no le vendría nada mal saberlo.

\- Para eso tenéis que agarrarlo como lo hacen sus madres, no tiene más complicación- ante las miradas de estupefacción de los tres Akari la oyó suspirar y por el rabillo del ojo la vio negar con la cabeza- Por esta piel del cuello, mirad.

Echó mano a uno de los gatitos de su regazo y le agarró por la parte superior del cuello, tirando de su piel. Al alzarlo, el gatito encogió las patitas y se quedó totalmente quieto, sin emitir ni un sonido, ni revolverse ni hacer ningún intento por escapar. Marcos la miraba absolutamente horrorizado, y Alex, aunque no estaba tan escandalizado, mostraba una expresión algo preocupada y se había cubierto la boca con la mano. Akari confiaba plenamente en ella y sabía que jamás en su vida le haría nada a un animal que pudiese hacerle daño, y menos aún a un gato, pero debía reconocer que en el fondo de su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse si eso no le dolería al pobre animal. Se hizo un silencio profundo unos instantes que acabó siento roto, como era de esperar, por Marcos.

\- Eres un monstruo- acusó con la voz entrecortada- ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a un gatito indefenso?

\- No le estoy haciendo nada, tienen esta piel suelta en el cuello precisamente para esto

\- ¡Mira su carita! ¡Está sufriendo!- insistió señalándolo y mostrando una expresión de sufrimiento él mismo. Alex, a su lado, no decía nada, pero asentía apoyando su teoría

\- ¿No me oíste antes?- bufó Michelle, soltando al animal en su regazo y acariciándolo- Sus madres los llevan así

\- No te creo…

\- Akari ¿tienes el móvil a mano? – él asintió, sacándolo del bolsillo- Busca "gata llevando gatito"

Así lo hizo, y efectivamente ante él aparecieron cientos de imágenes de gatos llevando a otros agarrándolos con la boca precisamente de esa piel del cuello. Le enseñó las imágenes a sus amigos que pese a su inicial recelo acabaron admitiendo que Michelle tenía razón. Aun así Marcos no estaba muy convencido y dijo que él pensaba seguir cogiendo a los gatitos como hasta ahora, mientras que Alex le pidió que le enseñarse a hacerlo de forma que no les hiciese daño. Mientras ella le explicaba cómo hacerlo y Marcos se hizo con _Araña, _que empezó a treparle por la sudadera, él sintió la necesidad de cotillear lo que Michelle llevaba en la bolsa que la acompañaba cuando puso el pie en su casa. Le había dicho que tenía antihistamínicos para él, y además de eso encontró jeringuillas, un bote de algo que ponía "leche para gatos", un pequeño saco de arena, juguetes, una bolsa de comida de gato y una manta pequeña. No se había llegado a imaginar que unos gatos tan pequeños necesitasen tantas cosas, y al percatarse de que no tenía de para qué servía nada de eso se vio un poco desbordado ¿cómo se las iban a apañar para cuidar de ellos?

\- Eso es lo que van a comer- explicó Michelle antes de que él llegase a preguntar- Tienen en torno a un mes, creo que un poco menos, así que tienen que seguir tomando leche, pero en unos días hay que empezar a mezclárselo con pienso para que empiecen a comer sólido.

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera!- la interrumpió Alex, que se levantó de golpe tras dejar al gato que había cogido de nuevo en la caja- Voy a por algo para apuntar.

\- ¿Para qué traes leche? Tenemos nosotros en casa- cuestionó Marcos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la nevera

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué les dé una indigestión?- dijo con obviedad- No pueden tomar leche de vaca, he traído leche para gatitos que me sobró de cuando adopté a Influenza.

\- ¡Estoy, estoy, estoy!- anunció Alex, que volvió desde su habitación casi corriendo con una libreta en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra, sentándose al lado de Michelle.

Akari no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo tan ilusionado con los gatos. Parecía genuinamente feliz de poder cuidarlos y tenía la sensación de que si su situación fuese otra, probablemente se quedaría con alguno de ellos. Pero el sentido de la responsabilidad en Alex pesaba más que nada, y sin un trabajo decente, y teniendo que cuidar ya de un perro, añadir un gato a la ecuación era complicar demasiado las cosas. Se le veía realmente admirado por los conocimientos de Michelle al respecto de cómo cuidar gatos y repitió varias veces que no entendía cómo había sido capaz de saber qué edad tenían sólo con las fotos que Akari le había mandado de ellos. Ella se excusó en que además de su gata, daba de comer a gatos callejeros y estaba acostumbrada a ver a diario gatos de diferentes edades. Una vez Alex se dio por satisfecho con las explicaciones decidieron cuáles serían sus próximas acciones y tras darles de comer los bañarían, para así quitarles la suciedad del pelo y aprovechar para estudiar si tenían alguna herida o parásito.

No obstante el ambiente alegre y festivo de la casa se fue un poco al traste cuando Michelle les azotó con una buena dosis de realidad. Lo primero es que tenían que llevar a los gatos al veterinario cuando antes, y por sus experiencias con Max ya sabían que era algo caro para un animal, por lo cual se convertía en una fortuna al hablar de cuatro. Y lo segundo y no menos importante, que era preferible que no regalasen a los gatos hasta que comiesen pos sí mismos alimentos sólidos para evitar problemas. Y eso implicaba tener que tener a los animales en torno a un mes en casa. Ellos no podían hacer eso. No podían dejar a Max un mes encerrado en la habitación de Marcos, y tampoco podían dejar a los gatos todo el día en la habitación de Alex. Intentando que los ánimos no decayesen, Akari se ofreció a preparar chocolate caliente para todos, ante lo cual nadie se negó, y así de paso que iban a la cocina empezaban a preparar los biberones, o más bien jeringuillas, para dar de comer a los gatitos.

Marcos se incorporó, dejando a_ Araña_ dentro la caja y sacudiéndose los pantalones. Observó con atención a Akari y Michelle, desviando una mirada interrogante a Alex al ver como ella se levantaba ofreciéndole su mano a Akari para ayudarle a incorporarse, oferta que él no rechazó. No se lo creía. Por mucho que Akari dijese que no había pasado nada entre ellos y que se empeñase en comparar su relación con Michelle con la que él y Alex tenían con Sheila, no tenían nada que ver. Pero por otra parte la idea de que su amigo y la mujer a su lado tuvieran una relación de amantes le parecía demasiado inverosímil. Le resultada complicado creer que alguien como ella pudiese interesarse en alguien como él, y además la forma en la que Akari hablaba de Michelle, como si se conformase con poder admirarla desde lejos, reforzaba su idea de que los dos jugaban en ligas diferentes. No necesariamente mejor o peor una que la otra, sino simplemente diferentes. Pero cuando los veía juntos intuía en ellos una conexión y confianza que, siendo sincero, envidiaba. Él todavía temía poder decir o hacer algo que pudiese molestar o enfadar a Kanako, la idea de cagarla con ella seguía patente en sus pensamientos y era algo a lo que daba vueltas a diario. Había cosas de su novia que no llegaba a entender del todo y que le costaba comprender, incluso aunque ella se las explicase. Era como si para ciertos aspectos de su vida, no llegasen a resonar en la misma onda.

Los siguió hasta la cocina. Michelle se hizo con la bolsa con las cosas que había llevado y Akari caminaba a su lado charlando con ella. En cuanto llegaron, él la guio ligeramente hacia un lateral apoyando la mano en su cintura, para poder alcanzar el armario en el que guardaban el cacao, y la naturalidad con la que lo hizo le descolocó. No hacía tanto desde que parecía que a su amigo le iba a dar un infarto cada vez que la tocaba y en cambio ahí estaba ahora, prácticamente sin quitarle las manos de encima desde que Michelle había llegado. Entre eso, las noches que pasaba en su casa y el condón que había ayudado a que la lavadora pasase a mejor vida, estaba por una parte convencido de que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Que se habían liado al menos. Pero Akari lo negaba tan fervientemente que ya no sabía que pensar. Además era Michelle, la mujer que había rechazado a alguien como Joseph ¡el mismísimo Joseph! Inteligente, apuesto, millonario, capaz de ofrecerle y conseguirle absolutamente cualquier cosa que quisiese ¿qué podría tener Akari que Joseph no? Sí, era su amigo, lo apreciaba y le parecía una gran persona, pero no entendía que podía ver Michelle en él y más en comparación con el heredero de los Newton. No entendía a las mujeres, o no entendía a Michelle… o más bien podía decir que no entendía mucho cómo funcionaban las relaciones entre adultos. Y lo más frustrante es que él quería algo así con Kanako, esa conexión que ellos dos parecían tener y que a él le faltaba con su chica, provocando esas discusiones tontas que los caracterizaban, y no tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirlo.

Sintió a Alex dejar la caja con los gatitos a su lado, y pudo ver que él también tenía la mirada clavada en la pareja. Michelle le había pedido algo a Akari, y pudieron ver cómo éste sacaba un tarro de un armario y se lo ofrecía con una sonrisa. Fue obvia para los observadores la manera en la cual dejaron que sus manos se tocasen al pasarse el objeto. De hecho Michelle dejó su mano sobre la de él unos segundos más de lo necesario. Eran gestos que pasarían totalmente desapercibidos salvo para alguien que los estuviese estudiando al detalle, y eso era precisamente lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Alex y Marcos se miraron entre ellos con cierta extrañeza, y le dio la impresión de que Alex estaba planteándose dilemas similares a los suyos. No obstante parecía bastante convencido de que entre Michelle y Akari había ocurrido algo, pues siempre sonreía con suficiencia cuando le preguntaba al respecto. Además le había dicho directamente más de una vez, que no quería dar detalles pero que Akari tenía muchas más posibilidades con Michelle de lo que él creía. Cada vez que salía el tema, a Marcos acudía la incómoda sensación de que todos sabían algo que él no y que nadie querían decirle, y aunque en el fondo sabía que eran paranoias suyas, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto sabía en realidad Alex.

Michelle llamó a su compatriota para explicarle cómo preparar la leche para los gatitos y por puro reflejo Marcos también se acercó. Akari, a su lado, los escuchaba mientras preparaba el cacao que les había prometido. Consultó un momento su teléfono, topándose con mensajes de Kanako, que seguía preguntándole por los gatos. Sabía que a su novia le daban algo de reparo los susodichos animales, pero las fotos y vídeo que Alex les mandó a ella y Yaeko la debían haber enternecido y le había confesado que le gustaría ir a verlos. Lamentablemente, estaba trabajando y no podía escaquearse, pero le había llegado a decir que Yaeko había estado a punto de pedirle el día libre a Sylvester para ir a conocer a sus nuevos inquilinos.

\- Marcos, deja el móvil- le reprendió Alex, chasqueando un par de dedos entre su cara y la pantalla- Que no te vas a enterar de lo que hay que hacer

\- Voy, voy. Pesado- guardó el teléfono renegando, pese a que él también estaba ilusionado con los gatos no se olvidaba de la que le había liado el día que él llevó a Max a casa, y quería resarcirse- Pero los bichos los has traído tú, así que te tienes que hacer responsable- Alex le miró un instante como no sabiendo qué decir, pero se cruzó de brazos muy digno y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Eso ya lo sé- chascó la lengua y se apoyó ligeramente en la encimera, haciendo una pausa- Bueno- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, reflexivo- Ahora que lo pienso no hace falta que escuches, no ibas a saber cuidarlos de todos modos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que no me fio de ti para cuidar los gatos, no lo vas a hacer bien.

\- Puedo cuidar los gatos y lo que sea-se defendió sintiéndose ofendido- Ya ves lo bien que cuido a Max- al pensar eso sintió un pequeño malestar en el estómago al recordar que su pobre perro llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en una habitación y que se había olvidarlo sacarle a pasear a su hora habitual.

\- Pues demuéstralo- le retó

\- ¡Pues lo voy a hacer!- respondió bravucón, gesticulando exageradamente haciéndose el chulo.

Y en el momento que dijo esas palabras y vio como una sonrisa pícara se formó en la cara de Alex, se percató de que se había dejado engatusar, y nunca mejor dicho. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, y además quería demostrarle (de hecho, quería demostrarle a todos) que era capaz de cuidar lo que fuese. Estaba harto de que considerasen que no era responsable y de que le tratasen como a un niño sólo por ser más joven que ellos. Él también podría comportarse como un adulto maduro si quisiera, simplemente no le salía de las narices. Mostrándose muy ufano, se hizo con _Araña_ y lo posó en la encimera. Controlando que no se cayese o hiciese daño con nada, agarró el bote de leche para gatitos que Michelle había llevado. La vio haciendo un amago de decirle algo, pero Akari la detuvo apoyándole la mano en el hombro y haciéndole un gesto para que se mantuviese en silencio. Pues se iban a enterar por querer hacer de él un espectáculo de circo. Iba a dar de comer a ese gatito mejor que cualquiera de ellos, no podía ser tan difícil meter algo de leche en las jeringuillas y esperar a que _Araña_ bebiese. Sujetando con una mano el gatito, que amenazaba con tirarse de la encimera, abrió, no sin bastante dificultad, el bote con su otra mano. Y cuando miró dentro, sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

\- ¿Por qué es polvo?-

La pregunta salió de su boca de forma automática y tras dirigir una mirada de absoluta confusión a Michelle, intentó disimular y aclarándose la garganta agarró la jeringuilla e hizo el amago de meter la punta en el bote sin más. Fue ahí cuando finalmente ella lo detuvo, cuestionándole si quería matar al pobre animal de un ataque de tos, y a Marcos no le quedó entonces más remedio que admitir que no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba haciendo y que le vendría bien algo de ayuda. Alex se carcajeó un par de veces señalándole con el dedo y haciéndole burla, e intentando obviarle, Marcos cogió a _Araña _con las dos manos y lo acurrucó contra sí mismo, intentando concentrarse más en los mimos del gato que en las risas de su amigo.

\- Pis li vi i hicir- le chinchó, repitiendo de forma ridícula la declaración de intenciones de Marcos de segundos antes. Akari también se hecho a reír y Michelle, aunque también sonreía, se mostró, para su sorpresa, mucho más amable que sus amigos.

\- Nadie nacimos sabiendo, Alex- le dijo Michelle con un tono firme pero amistoso- Cuando yo recogí a Influenza de la calle tampoco sabía qué tenía qué hacer, y metí la pata varias veces- lo miró con una sonrisa y Marcos se sintió algo cohibido, le descolocaba que Michelle se mostrase tan comprensiva con él- Y precisamente por eso he venido, para que lo que aprendí con mis errores os sirva a vosotros y bueno…principalmente porque quería ver a estas cucadas.

Se acercó a él y aproximó su dedo índice al gato que Marcos tenía en brazos. El felino, tras olisquearla un par de veces, mordisqueó la yema de su dedo y cuando intentó apartarla se agarró a su dedo con las dos patitas delanteras.

\- Sí que deben tener hambre, se cree que está mamando- comentó, separando con cuidado el dedo del animal, que emitió un maullido quejumbroso.

\- Vale, entonces ¿qué hay que hacer?- insistió Marcos, sintiendo a la pequeña bolita de pelo sujetarse a su sudadera con las uñas delanteras.

\- Pues si queremos darle la leche con jeringuilla hay que hacerla líquida antes ¿alguna idea?- cuestionó con tono característico de profesora.

Akari levantó la mano emocionado dando saltitos al lado de Michelle, pero ésta se la agarró e hizo que la bajase

\- Akari, tú no

Marcos juraría que tras la barrera que suponían sus cuerpos seguían cogiéndose de la mano. Pero lo más probable es que se estuviese imaginado cosas, o que en realidad eran tantas las ganas que tenía de que los dos fuesen una pareja que su mente interpretaba las cosas a su libre albedrío.

\- ¿De verdad no se os ocurre nada?

\- ¿Brujería?

\- Marcos, por favor, ni digas chorradas.

\- Pues podría ser- se defendió, ufano - No entiendo donde veis el problema

\- ¿Agua?

\- Gracias, Alex. Efectivamente se mezcla la leche en polvo con una cantidad de agua determinada y ya está, comida para nuestros gatitos.

La verdad es que debía reconocer que pese al shock inicial y a que sólo llevaban unas horas en casa, ya se había encariñado. No era una persona muy de gatos, de hecho le parecían altivos y algo traidores, no como Max otros perros que había conocido. No obstante la visita de Influenza había conseguido ablandar algo su corazón al respecto de los gatos, y además esas cucadas como la que tenía entre los brazos le inspiraban demasiada ternura. Y podía perfectamente entender por qué Alex los había recogido, no sólo porque fuesen unas crías indefensas, sino porque, como él mismo le había dicho, le recordó en la situación en la que ellos vivían hasta hacía no mucho. Esta vez sí que atendió a las explicaciones de Michelle. Ya no sólo por los demás sino que quería demostrarse a él mismo que sería capaz de cuidar a los gatos al menos durante el tiempo que los tuviesen. Imitando a la mujer y aceptando la jeringuilla con leche que ella le tendía, se la acercó a Araña a la boca, el cual empezó a relamerse con ansias. Los maullidos de los gatitos, que habían sido continuos desde hacía un rato, se calmaron en cuando empezaron a comer. Cada uno de ellos se había hecho con uno de los animales, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Michelle, los alimentaron.

Aprovechando que estaba entretenido, Marcos aprovechó un momento para observar a Alex. Se le veía genuinamente feliz con el minino naranja que tenía en brazos. Hacía tiempo que no le veía tan ilusionado con algo, y aunque era consciente de que precisamente era él quien más claro tenía que no se podían quedar con ninguno de los gatos, se sabía mal por su amigo. Él mismo ya se había encariñado con los animales, y conociendo a Alex sabía que él se habría encariñado aún más y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que los encontró. Si el tiempo que debían tenerlos en acogida realmente tenía que alargarse aproximadamente un mes más, se les iba a hacer muy difícil separarse de ellos. Marcos no quería encariñarse, de verdad que no, en su cabeza se repetía a sí mismo en bucle que eran una molestia para convencerse de que lo mejor sería que alguien se los llevase cuanto antes, pero entonces Araña le miraba con sus ojos de un color indefinido, similar a un gris plomizo, y maullaba con el morro manchado de leche, y deseaba poder quedárselo para siempre. Sonrió para sí al imaginarse la cara que pondría Kanako si le decía que habían decidido quedarse con uno de los gatos. Seguro que se negaba a volver a pasar una noche en casa. Aunque bueno, quizás si los veía así de pequeñitos e indefensos también se ablandaba y dejaba de sentir ese rechazo hacia ellos.

\- Mirad, mirad, el nuevo adorno de mi chaqueta es miautástico.

Se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa radiante y abriendo los brazos, mostrándoles a _Araña _que estaba trepando por su sudadera de nuevo y se había enganchado con las uñas a la tela con tal fuerza que parecía un broche. Le pareció que Michelle llegaba a reírse levemente, pero tanto Alex como Akari se abalanzaron sobre él con las manos por delante completamente escandalizados e increpándole que el gatito se iba a hacer daño. En ese momento Marcos lo agarró de nuevo, algo decepcionado porque lo que creía que era una idea fantástica hubiese tenido una acogida tan fría. Vaya panda de rancios.

Tras casi arrancarle al animal de las manos, Alex cuestionó si no sería adecuado bañarlos. A pesar de la cara de absoluto horror que puso Akari, que musitó algo de que no quería volver hacer sufrir a un gato con algo así, Michelle y Alex desaparecieron en dirección al baño, mientras ella le explicaba que debían estimularlos para que hiciesen sus cosas hasta que pudiesen empezar a usar el arenero. Eso ya fue demasiado para Marcos. No le importaba darles de comer, de beber, bañarles o incluso recibir arañazos; pero el tener que conseguir que cagasen ayudándose de un trapo húmedo ya era demasiado. Por suerte Alex tomó la parte de responsabilidad que le correspondía por haberlos llevado él a casa y dijo que se encargaba él, que no hacía falta que le ayudasen, y Marcos suspiró aliviado. Y juraría que Akari también. Aprovechó la ausencia de sus amigos y que Akari seguía preparando chocolate caliente para dejar que Max saliere unos minutos de su habitación. El perro estaba inquieto y lloriqueaba pidiendo salir a su paseo vespertino así que decidió que esperaría a que sus amigos terminases de bañar a los gatos para salir a dar una vuelta con él. Para cuando al cabo de cerca de media hora Alex y Michelle salieron del baño, la cara del primero hablaba por sí sola. Acababa de tomar una decisión que no le gustaba pero que era la correcta

\- No podemos quedarnos a los gatos- soltó como una bomba, apoyándose con ambas manos en la mesa de la cocina en la que Akari ya estaba dejando las tazas con chocolate caliente y en la que él estaba sentado. Michelle, que pasó a su lado llevando la caja con los gatitos, los apoyó en el suelo y le pasó una mano reconfortante por la espalda.

\- No te tortures, es lo mejor para ellos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no vamos a quedarnos a los gatos?- preguntó Akari con una obvia decepción en la cara. Se dirigió a Michelle, que tomó asiento a su lado aceptando la taza de chocolate que él le tendió.

\- Está Max, no podemos tenerlo encerrado todo el día- empezó a decir, pasándose la mano por el pelo y acomodándose a su lado. Marcos le pasó otra de las tazas- Gracias.

\- Sí, voy a sacarlo ahora un rato porque está histérico, necesita más espacio- Marcos aprovechó la oportunidad para salir en defensa de su perro. Alex asintió.

\- Pero tampoco podemos tener los cuatro gatos en mi habitación todo el día.

\- Ahora son muy pequeños, pero en una semana serán mucho más hábiles y no se quedarán en la caja como ahora- Michelle señaló la caja, en la cual los cuatro gatitos dormitaban envueltos en toallas- Además requieren mucha atención, hay que darles de comer cada 4 horas y vosotros estáis la mayoría del día fuera de casa.

\- Bueno, para eso nos podíamos turnar…- propuso Akari- Si nos organizamos…

\- Akari, no es sólo eso- le interrumpió Alex- Hay que llevarlos al veterinario, y eso es mucho dinero. Michelle se ha ofrecido a pagarlo pero aun así….

\- No le des más vueltas a eso, Alex. Del veterinario me ocupo yo- le cortó ella, tajante pero amable.

Marcos no sabía muy bien qué añadir, en parte porque parecía que Alex y Michelle ya lo tenían todo organizado y por otra parte porque él mismo no tenía muy claro lo que quería. Librarse de los gatos sería librarse de problemas pero la idea de deshacerse de ellos de sopetón le había afectado más de lo que creía. Quizás era porque ya había asimilado tener durante un tiempo a esas bolitas de pelo por casa hasta que alguien de confianza los adoptase. Desprenderse de los gatitos así, tal cual habían llegado, sin saber qué iba a ser de ellos le provocaba cierta angustia. Miró de refilón a Alex, que removía el contenido de su taza distraídamente y con la mirada perdida. Era la representación personificada de la decepción, le estaba dando tanta pena que por un momento sintió el impulso de decirles que le daba igual lo que pensasen, que se iban a quedar los gatos y punto. Pero era consciente de que era una irresponsabilidad, además Alex no cedería una vez ya había tomado la decisión. Pero le dolía verle así. Siempre se estaba sacrificando por él por los dos, perdiéndose cosas que le gustaban, oportunidades…por darle una buena vida a él. Condenaba su futuro habiendo dejado los estudios para que él pudiese estudiar, se deslomaba trabajando para poder mantenerlos a los dos, se negaba caprichos que a él le concedía. Y ahora que había encontrado algo que le hacía ilusión, tenía que deshacerse de ello porque su responsabilidad tenía más peso que sus ilusiones. El ambiente se había hecho denso, y el pesado silencio se vio sólo interrumpido por las cucharillas tintineando contra las paredes de las tazas cuando removían el cacao caliente.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellos?- preguntó Marcos haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en él- Si no nos los vamos a quedar ¿quién va a hacerlo? Porque me niego a devolverlos a la calle

\- Tendremos que buscar alguien que los acoja temporalmente hasta que tengan edad para poder separarlos y buscar dueño- explicó Alex- Pero no sé quién, he preguntado a los de trabajo y nadie puede

\- ¿Y tú, Michelle?

\- Créeme que me gustaría, Marcos, pero paso poco tiempo en casa, y a la universidad no me los puedo llevar- suspiró- Si tuviese mi propio despacho sí, pero no es el caso. Si no hubiese más opciones lo haría pero prefiero evitarlo.

\- ¿Y Joseph?- sugirió Marcos, la cara de asco de Michelle, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, fue más que obvia.

\- NO

\- Los cuidaría bien, es biólogo

\- Como si es la mismísima Teresa de Calculta. NO- negó firmemente con la cabeza- Además él casi nunca está en casa, y esta semana tiene que viajar por un congreso.

\- ¿Y las chicas? – las miradas se posaron ahora en Akari- Yaeko y Kanako quiero decir. Viven al lado así que los ratos que ellas trabajen podemos pasarnos a echarle un ojo a los gatos nosotros. Además seguro que a Yaeko le hace mucha ilusión.

\- Sí, a Yaeko le encantaría. Y los cuidaría muy bien- Alex pareció animarse de repente según hablaba de las bondades de su novia- Y hasta puede que se quedase alguno. Sería genial.

\- Pero a Kanako no le gustan los gatos- interrumpió Michelle. Marcos suspiró aliviado, le había librado de tener que decirlo- No sería justo para ella y más aún cuando los gatos pequeños dan tanto trabajo- Alex resopló y Marcos le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro para animarle

\- Amelia también tiene perro así que queda descartada. ¿E Iván?

\- ¿Meter a los gatos en una casa en la que Sylvester está fumando puros todo el día? No, gracias- Michelle negó fervientemente- Y Keiji pasa aún menos tiempo en casa que yo, él también queda descartado.

\- Nos quedamos sin opciones- murmuró Alex por lo bajo. Marcos buscaba en su mente posibles soluciones, pero sus pensamientos parecían haberse liado en una maraña y no era capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión.

\- ¿Y Shokichi?- propuso Akari. Se hizo el más absoluto silencio, y todos esperaron a que desarrollase más su respuesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Vive en una casa grande, no tiene muchas responsabilidades y aunque trabaja en la universidad es el rector, no creo que nadie le ponga pegas para que lleve los gatos al despacho mientras trabaja.

\- Y se lleva bien con mucha gente, seguro que es capaz de encontrar dueños rápido- aportó Marcos. La expresión de Alex se iluminó de nuevo.

\- Y es un padrazo, los cuidaría bien. – continuó Akari- Además podríamos ir a verlos ¿Tú que dices, Alex?

\- Sería perfecto pero…no sé si Shokichi querrá.

\- Te aseguro que sí, tendrías que ver lo pesado que se pone con mi gata cuando va a casa- le aseguró Michelle- Además últimamente está un poco tristón, no le vendrá nada mal tener compañía- hasta ella parecía emocionada, y contagió su entusiasmo a Alex, que parecía mucho más animado que un momento antes- Voy a llamarle

Y sin más se levantó teléfono en mano y fue directamente a la habitación de Akari mientras buscaba el número en la agenda. El susodicho la siguió con la mirada y sólo devolvió los ojos a su taza de chocolate cuando ella entornó al puerta tras de sí. La sonrisa radiante en su cara era más que evidente e incluso aunque Alex se había levantado para ver a los gatos, él y Marcos intercambiaron miradas perspicaces. Definitivamente algo pasaba entre ellos. La forma en la que se miraban, se hablaban, se tocaban, la complicidad que mostraban…para alguien que los conociese menos o que no estuviese tan obcecado como ellos en que algo ocurría, quizás pasaría desapercibido. Pero ellos empezaban a tener demasiadas pistas que apuntaban a algo que, aunque inverosímil, cada vez parecía más factible. Pero sin duda, lo que más obvio resultaba para ellos, era el cambio de actitud de Akari cuando estaba con ella, mostrándose mucho más confiado y atrevido que antes. Se hicieron un par de gestos en silencio entre Alex y él, y finalmente fue Marcos el que rompió el hielo, aprovechando que Akari se había levantado para re-calentar el chocolate que había preparado para Michelle.

\- Akari, tío, déjalo ya.

\- ¿Por qué? Se le va a enfriar mientras habla por teléfono

\- No me refiero al chocolate, me refiero al tema de Michelle- cuando la mentó, Akari se mantuvo firme, pero a ninguno de los dos escapó el hecho de que apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Michelle?

\- Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros…- Alex se incorporó, dejando a los gatitos ya que estaban durmiendo, y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina junto a Akari, mirándole inquisitivamente- Duermes en su casa, aparece un condón misterioso, estáis todo el día hablando…

\- Desde que ha llegado no os quitáis las manos de encima… - continuó enumerando Marcos- Confiesa, habéis follado ¿verdad?

\- O al menos os habéis liado

\- Da igual lo que diga, os vais a imaginar lo que queráis- negó rotundamente- Además ¿qué más os da? ¿Por qué os interesa tanto? Yo no os pregunto con quién folláis.

\- Akari, nosotros tenemos novias, es obvio con quién follamos- dijo Marcos con una sonrisa socarrona- Además bastante a menudo.

\- Nos interesa porque eres nuestro amigo, y queremos verte feliz- Alex habló con un tono más amable – Sabemos que la quieres mucho, y al veros tan bien nos entra la curiosidad, es sólo eso.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo ente ellos. Marcos y Alex miraban con intensidad a Akari, esperando respuesta. Su amigo, siguió recalentando el chocolate sin decir palabra, pero parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Aprovechando que ya se había terminado su taza, Marcos se levantó para llevarla al fregadero y así de paso poder acercarse a ellos. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Akari, el cual se estaba pasando la mano por el pelo. Parecía estar en una encrucijada, debatiéndose interiormente, y tras unos segundos más de incertidumbre, habló.

\- Estamos bien, estamos muy bien- admitió- Michelle es, ante todo, mi amiga. Me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, soy feliz cuando estamos juntos y sé que tenemos una conexión que no hay con otras personas- tragó saliva y los miró- Pero yo me voy a ir, y eso se va a acabar. Sólo quiero pasar el máximo tiempo posible con ella antes de marcharme ¿tan raro es?

\- No tío, lo siento- Alex se acercó a Akari, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- Aprovecha el tiempo con ella.

Marcos no insistió más. A su cabeza volvió el bajón anímico que había tenido Akari un par de días antes a cuenta precisamente de que se iba a marchar, y no quería hurgar más en la herida. Pero no pasó desapercibido para él que no llegó a contestar las preguntas que le habían hecho. En ese momento Michelle salió de la habitación aún con el teléfono en la oreja, despidiéndose de la persona al otro lado y haciéndoles un gesto de aprobación con la mano.

\- Shokichi dice que se los queda, en un rato pasa a buscarlos- le dijo conforme colgaba y volvía a tomar asiento donde estaba antes. Ellos la imitaron, y Akari la tendió la taza con el chocolate que había recalentado, que Michelle posó en la mesa.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – cuestionó Akari- Quería tenerlos un poco más.

\- Bueno, puedes ir a verlos a su casa o a su despacho. Va a llevarlos a la universidad los días que trabaje para poder cuidarlos.

\- A mí también me da algo de pena- reconoció Alex- Pero supongo que es lo mejor- Al menos sé que los va a tener alguien que los cuidará.

\- Seguro que los ceba y cuando los volvamos a ver están gordos- añadió Marcos, provocando risas generalizadas.

En ese momento, Michelle fue a beber parte de su cacao, que al estar recién calentado desprendía vapor y le empañó las gafas. Chascó la lengua con molestia, y al instante, Akari alargó las manos hacia ella, quitándoselas y limpiando los cristales con su camiseta antes de ponérselas otra vez. Fue un gesto tan natural entre ambos que pilló a Alex y Marcos totalmente por sorpresa. Tanto por su espontaneidad como por las sonrisas y miradas que se dedicaron. Ella le dio las gracias con un tono de voz que muy pocas veces la habían oído usar y él tras colocarle las gafas le apartó el flequillo de la cara como si fuese algo que hiciese todos los días. Intercambió miradas de nuevo con Alex, era obvio que aunque Akari lo negase o evadiese, había ocurrido algo entre ellos. El qué y lo que implicaba era lo que les resultaba imposible adivinar sin tener más pistas, pero desde luego la relación entre ellos no era igual que hacía un par de meses. Después de que tanto ella como Akari terminasen sus chocolates y con los gatitos otra vez despiertos reclamando atención, Marcos aprovechó hasta que llegase Shokichi para sacar a pasear a Max, que lloriqueaba ansioso en su habitación. Conforme salía por la puerta tirando de Max, que se había lanzado en dirección a los gatitos y al cual tuvo que retener haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, no pudo evitar que cierto sentimiento melancólico le invadiese. Pese al buen sabor de boca al saber que lo de los gatos se iba a solucionar y además de la mejor manera posible, en él también estaba calando la idea de que Akari no tardaría en marcharse, y momentos como el que acababan de vivir, tenían los días contados.

\- Este inhalador póntelo todos los días mañana y noche durante al menos dos o tres semanas y luego veremos si lo sigues necesitando- le explicó Michelle a Akari, enseñándole la caja de un medicamento que sacó de la bolsa con la que había llegado

Estaban de pie en la cocina, terminando de recoger lo que había usado para la comida de los gatos y los chocolates. Hacía poco que Marcos se había ido y Shokichi les había dicho que tardaría en torno a una hora en llegar así que querían aprovechar la ausencia de Max para organizar a los gatos ante de que se los llevase. Michelle alargó la mano hacia él sacudiéndole una mancha ficticia de la camiseta. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de poder tocarle, acariciarle, acurrucarse en su calor y besarle. Le había costado mucho mantener las manos alejadas de él desde que había entrado en esa casa, pero se había reprimido en vista de los testigos. Aun así el intentar disimular no les había salido tan bien como les hubiese gustado, y Michelle había podido notar la mirada constante de sus amigos sobre ellos. Era obvio que algo se olían, y no eran los únicos. Las chicas no hacían más que preguntarle, y aunque intentaba quitárselas de encima y evadir sus preguntas lo mejor que podía, llegaban a ser muy insistentes, sobre todo Yaeko. Pero sin duda había dos personas que estaba convencida que aunque no le hubiesen dicho nada directamente, sabían lo que pasaba, Shokichi y Joseph. Era precisamente la ausencia de insistencia de Shokichi lo que la llevaba a pensar eso. Desde hacía un tiempo, más concretamente desde que había competido al principio de mes, no había vuelto a ponerse pesado con él. Le había preguntado por Akari, claro que sí, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la insistía con lo buena pareja que hacían y el cariño que el chico parecía tenerla. Y Joseph, bueno…Joseph siempre lo sabía todo, y era capaz de leerla mejor de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

\- ¿Os importa si me doy una ducha?- preguntó Alex de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Hoy no me he cambiado en el trabajo y siento que huelo mal- musitó olisqueándose a sí mismo- Entre eso y la lavadora rota me siento sucio.

\- Si te soy sincera bien del todo no hueles

\- No me digas eso Michelle, que me hundes- se quejó, no obstante mostraba una medio sonrisa- Akari ¿qué haces?- preguntó con extrañeza en cuanto su amigo se acercó a él y empezó a olisquearle la cabeza.

\- A mí no me hueles mal

\- Akari, tú tienes alergia y la nariz taponada, no cuentas- le recordó mientras Alex asentía a su lado.

\- Bueno si no os molesta me meto en la ducha en lo que viene Shokichi

\- Ve, ve, nosotros le echamos un ojo a los gatos- se apresuró en decirle Michelle, a la que poco más y le faltó empujarle hasta el baño.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró tras el chico, Michelle se acercó a Akari, aprovechando para agarrarle del brazo. Los dos estaban en tensión, a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro desde que la oportunidad de pasar aunque fuese 5 minutos solos se presentó ante ellos. Esperó a que se escuchase el agua del grifo correr, y en cuanto se dejó oír, Michelle atrajo a Akari hacia ella tirando ligeramente del cuello de su camiseta y le besó, no aguantando más las ganas de él que tenía. Subió las manos por su pecho hasta su cuello, poniéndole la mano en la nuca y acercándolo más a ella con una caricia. Akari respondió al instante sujetándola por las caderas justo antes de llevar las manos a sus glúteos, que agarró y masajeó mientras se besaban. Se separaron, dejando que sus salivas humedeciesen sus labios, con la respiración entrecortada y más por obligación que otra cosa. Marcos podría llegar de un momento a otro y que se los encontrase comiéndose la boca tiraría por tierra sus intentos porque no descubriesen en qué punto se encontraba su relación.

\- Perdón por parar, me ahogo- le confesó Akari sorbiéndose la nariz- Además…

\- No pasa nada - le acarició la cara, sonriéndole. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso corto en los labios- Si te tomas lo que te he traído te encontrarás mejor.

\- Gracias- murmuró. Subió las manos, que aún tenía en su culo, por su espalda hasta abrazarla, y posó un beso en su frente antes de apretujarla contra él- Y gracias también por solucionar lo de los gatos.

\- La idea de avisar a Shokichi fue tuya, no te quites mérito- se separó ligeramente de él para aún en su abrazo poder mirarle a los ojos y colocarle el flequillo, que lo tenía revuelto.

Le daba algo de lástima verle con los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida a cuenta del polen. Era consciente de que aunque no fuese una alergia muy grave Akari no lo estaba pasando bien y ella quería lo mejor para él. Su madre le había preguntado hacía un par de días que qué quería por su cumpleaños, que estaba cerca, y eso la había hecho percatarse del poco tiempo que quedaba antes de que Akari se fuese. Si ya antes no quería verle mal, en ella había nacido un sentimiento algo egoísta hacía que quisiera verle perfectamente al menos durante el escaso tiempo que estuviesen juntos. Ya bastante mal lo estaba pasando con la idea de tener que separarse de él como para encima pasar sus últimos días con uno de los dos flojo de salud. Akari se había convertido en una constante en sus pensamientos. No es que pensase exclusivamente en él, su vida tenía muchas otras cosas importantes, pero sí que él se había convertido en una idea que estaba siempre operando de fondo en su cabeza y que se hacía más o menos patente dependiendo del momento. Y era cuando estaba sola precisamente cuando sus pensamientos sobre Akari la golpeaban con más fuerza, y la certeza de que tan sólo quedaba un puñado de semanas para que se marchase, la ahogaba más que nunca no quedándole más remedio que llorar para que sus pulmones no se encharcasen. Pero cuando estaba con él intentaba olvidarse y pensar en que por el momento lo tenía delante y podía verle y sentirle, aunque no tanto como le gustaría dado que no podían mostrarse en público tal y como les gustaría.

\- Micchan, vamos un momento a mi habitación…- pidió agarrándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos- Tengo que hablar contigo

Ella asintió, sintiendo una punzada momentánea en el pecho que intentó que no se notase en su expresión. Akari estaba serio, no parecía que quisiese hablar de ninguna tontería, y si además quería hacerlo sin que les escuchasen posibles oídos indiscretos era porque probablemente se trataba de algo sobre ellos. A su cabeza acudieron varias ideas y ninguna de ellas la agradaba para nada, pero sin duda la que más la angustiaba era que Akari le pidiese que se distanciasen porque dado que se iba a marchar no tenía sentido que siguiesen así. Ella misma había llegado a esa conclusión tiempo atrás, pero su deseo egoísta e irracional la hacía querer disfrutar de él todo lo posible hasta que se fuese, aunque luego la despedida se hiciese más dolorosa. La indicó que se sentase en la cama y él no tardó en acomodare a su lado y agarrarla de las manos. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, eso se estaba pareciendo demasiado a una ruptura aunque no estaba segura de lo podrían denominar así teniendo en cuenta la atípica relación que tenían.

\- Micchan, lo siento…- en cuanto Akari empezó a hablar, apretando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola con profundo arrepentimiento, sintió que se le secaba la boca y que se le cerraba la entrada del estómago- Lo siento mucho- Akari se mordió el labio como tomando fuerzas para hablar- Por mi culpa creo que Marcos y Alex saben lo nuestro- en cuanto terminó la frase dejó de hablar, y la miró expectante, esperando respuesta. Pese a que Michelle había entendido perfectamente sus palabras, de su boca solo salió…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que se lo huelen, no hacen más que preguntarme, y tienen muchas pistas y ya no sé qué responder cuándo me preguntan. Lo siento muchísimo, sé que querías mantenerlo en secreto pero por mi culpa n...- se calló de golpe en cuanto Michelle le impactó en la cara con uno de los cojines que tenía encima de la cama- ..¿Micchan?

\- Idiota- le dijo, cogiendo el cojín y volviéndole a atizar con él- Más que idiota ¿tú sabes el susto que me has dado? – soltando el cojín y en un arrebato se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo un alivio inmenso. Lo pilló tan desprevenido que el chico llegó a tardar unos segundos en responder al abrazo hasta finalmente rodear su cintura.

\- ¿Micchan? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Qué más dará si se enteran- bufó acurrucándose en él- Claro que es menos problemático si nadie lo sabe, pero no pasa nada. Además yo creo que Shokichi también lo sabe, y eso ya es culpa mía- le apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos- Qué susto me has dado por esta tontería, de verdad.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa?- preguntó separándose ligeramente de ella y cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, dejando que sus miradas se cruzasen- Micchan ¿estás bien?

\- Estabas tan serio y tenías esa cara y pensé que me ibas a decir que querías que dejásemos de vernos o algo así- admitió sintiéndose algo ridícula y notando cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían- Y me asustaste – la expresión de Akari cambió y Michelle pudo ver como al chico se le iluminaban los ojos - ¡No te alegres porque me haya preocupado! ¡Idiota!

\- ¿Pero cómo voy a querer que dejemos de verlos?- le dijo visiblemente emocionado y con una sonrisa. Apoyándole una mano en la espalda la ayudó a tumbarse sobre el colchón y se tumbó a su lado, prácticamente posicionándose encima suya- Si eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo con total convencimiento, apartándola el pelo de la cara con una caricia.

Sin mediar más palabra, agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Akari y tiró de él hacia abajo para poder besarle. Por momentos quería que se enterasen todos, para poder gritarle al mundo que tenía a su lado a una persona tan fantástica como él, para poder estar con él y sus amigos sin tener que calcular cada movimiento, para poder decirle a sus padres que había encontrado a alguien que le hacía genuinamente feliz y que quería que formase parte de su familia. Siguieron besándose suavemente, compartiendo caricias y susurros hasta que Michelle escuchó el grifo del baño cerrarse y supuso que Alex no tardaría en salir de la ducha. Ni siquiera se habían preocupado de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y Marcos estaría también a punto de llegar. No sin reticencia, se levantaron los dos de la cama, y tras darle un último beso a Akari, salió de la habitación ella primero. Si alguno de sus amigos aparecía en ese momento resultaría menos sospechoso si salían de la habitación por separado que no juntos. Por fortuna Marcos aún tardó otros 5 minutos en llegar, y para cuando Alex salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza y otra alrededor de la cintura, ya hacía unos minutos que ellos estaban sentados en el sofá con los gatitos en el regazo y la caja que se había convertido en su casa provisional a los pies de Akari.

\- Max tenía unas ganas locas de salir- anunció Marcos, dejándose caer en el otro sofá- Me da pena tener que dejarle otra vez encerrado.

\- Bueno, Shokichi está al llegar- comentó Michelle mirando su teléfono, hacía un rato le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que salía hacia allí.

\- Me siento raro- murmuró Akari, acariciando uno de los gatitos en el regazo de Michelle- Cuando salí de casa esta mañana no había gatos, al volver había cuatro, y aunque no llevan aquí ni un día es como si ya me hubiera acostumbrado a su presencia, los voy a echar de menos.

\- Vas a poder seguir viéndolos- le consoló ella con una sonrisa.

De hecho él casi no iba a tomar la diferencia, precisamente empezarían a poder regalar los gatos un par de semanas antes de que él se marchase. Incluso puede que cuando él se marchase ni siquiera hubieran conseguido encontrar dueño aún. Se debió notar en su cara que sus pensamientos estaban yendo por derroteros inadecuados, pues Akari le apoyó la mano en la pierna y le dio un leve apretón cariñoso, mirándola con una sonrisa. Malditas las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, y de encontrar una excusa para que la acompañase a casa y se quedase a dormir, o lo que surgiese, con ella. Pero era consciente de que estarían forzando demasiado la situación si Akari de repente decía que no iba a dormir en casa porque se marchaba con ella. Sus amigos no eran tontos, y tendrían que buscar excusas demasiado inverosímiles para ocultar la verdad en ese caso, y ni ella ni Akari se sentían cómodos mintiendo.

Tal y como había anunciado poco antes, el telefonillo sonó y Alex, aprovechando que estaba saliendo de su habitación ya vestido fue a contestar, confirmándoles que se trataba de Shokichi. Michelle y Akari comentaron entre sí el estado de Alex. Se le veía nervioso, y aunque mostraba una sonrisa y decía estar contento por haber encontrado una solución para que los gatos no volviesen a la calle, en su mirada cada vez que la dirigía a los animales decía a gritos que los iba a echar de menos y que le gustaría quedárselos. Realmente lo entendía. Si era sincera había una razón aún más relevante que el hecho de que ya tuviese a Influenza y el que casi no pisase por casa por la cual prefería no tener que encargarse de los gatos, sabía que tras tenerlos un mes en casa se le rompería el alma el día que tuvieran que separarse.

\- ¿Dónde están esas monadas?- Shokichi entró en la casa prácticamente derrumbando la puerta con su cuerpo, y haciendo que los gatitos que Michelle tenía en el regazo diesen un respingo a cuenta del ruido- ¿Dónde?

\- Shokichi, deja de dar voces que los estás asustando- le reprendió ella.

El hombre se calló al instante haciendo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera y haciendo movimientos exagerados de sigilo, como si se creyese la parodia de una vieja película de espías, se acercó de puntillas al sofá para poder ver a los gatos. Michelle sonrió aliviada. Desde que había saltado todo el tema de Adolf había visto a Shokichi muy hundido, pese a que intentaba disimularlo lo máximo posible y sus chistes y tonterías no sólo no habían disminuido, sino que habían aumentado. Pero su sonrisa en esa ocasión era sincera, y la mirada cargada de cariño que depositó en ella y Akari cuando llegó a su altura, también. Había hablado mucho con él desde entonces, y le había confesado que se sentía muy impotente e inútil por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a Adolf, empeñado como estaba en que dado que era el mayor de todos era el responsable y debía hacer las veces de padre. La casa de Shokichi era muy grande, entre que el final de curso se acercaba y que tanto ella como Keiji tenían nuevas personas en su vida con las que pasar su tiempo libre, Michelle debía reconocer que lo tenían un poco abandonado, y estaba segura de que el hombre se sentía bastante solo. Pese a haber congeniado con personas como Sylvester o incluso Asatarô, con quien había salido de copas más de una vez, no era lo mismo. Sabía que Shokichi echaba mucho de menos a su padre, y que intentaba suplir su figura haciendo por la gente de su alrededor lo mismo que Donatello hizo por él cuando llegó a EEUU desde Japón. Shokichi, pese a no ser padre en el sentido biológico de la palabra, sí lo era en el moral. Y a toda la problemática con Adolf había que sumarle que desde hacía unos meses sentía algo similar al síndrome del nido vacío.

\- Ay, ay, ay , ay, ay- dijo entre chillidos y agitando las manos en el aire en cuanto los vio- ¿Puedo coger uno?

\- Toma, viejo, pero ten cuidado, que si los aprietas les haces daño- le tendió uno de los gatitos que tenía en el regazo, que el hombre cogió casi con miedo en sus manazas, y acercó a su cara dejado que el suave pelo del animal le rozase las mejillas. Resultaba hasta adorable verle tan emocionado.

\- Ven con papá- murmuró acariciando al gatito- A ti te llamaré PiCATchu

\- SHOKICHI, NO - le reprendió Michelle con poco éxito teniendo en cuenta que los chicos se estaban carcajeando de forma muy evidente.

\- Shokichi, sí- animó Marcos- Es buenísmo, debería habérseme ocurrido a mí

\- Dijo el genio que llamó a este _Araña_\- se rio Alex, cogiendo en brazos al susodicho.

\- Ese nombre es genial para un gato y lo sabes. De hecho es miautástico – se defendió el chaval. Ante esta última palabra a Shokichi se le iluminó la mirada y se giró hacia Marcos visiblemente emocionado.

\- ¿Me dejarías usar esa palabra? Es perfecta

\- Claro tío, a ti te dejo usarla sin que me pagues derechos.

\- ¡Papá piensa que sois miautásticos! – exclamó Shokichi, intentando que el gato que tenía en las manos le mirada a la cara, con nulo éxito

No obstante Michelle sonrío pese a que el ambiente iba aumentando su nivel de ruidos por momento y que no se le daba nada bien lidiar con tonterías. Pero había conseguido lo que quería, que Shokichi encontrase algo en lo que poder proyectar su figura paternal, algo o alguien sobre lo que poder responsabilizarse. Esperaba que el saber que estaba salvando a esos gatos le ayudase a deshacerse de la idea de que era un inútil que le atormentaba por no haber sido capaz de detectar antes que Adolf necesitaba ayuda inminente. Y también esperaba que si adoptaba, aunque fuese de forma temporal a esos gatitos, podría llegar a descacharse de parte de ese síndrome del nido vacío, pues con la llegada de los animales su casa dejaría de ser tan grande. Quizás estaba depositando demasiadas confianzas en cuatro diminutas bolitas de pelo que ni siquiera sabían maullar decentemente, pero Influenza la había ayudado muchísimo, y quería creer que esos gatitos también podrían ayudar a Shokichi.

El hombretón no se entretuvo mucho más. Era tarde, y la hora de cenar hacía ya un rato que había llegado, de hecho según las indicaciones que ella misma les había dado, quedaba poco más de una hora para darles su siguiente toma. Aprovechó para explicarle por encima cómo cuidar a los gatos, no obstante, igualmente decidieron que esa noche ella la pasaría en su casa para poder echarle una mano, y al día siguiente ya verían mejor cómo se organizarían. Cuando finalmente se empezaron a preparar para marcharse, la cara de decepción absoluta estaba ejemplificada en dos de los miembros de la casa. Alex, pasándole una mano por el pelo, tenía la mirada fija en la caja con gatitos que cargaba Shokichi. Akari, sin embargo, tenía ojos clavados en ella y le estaba suplicando con la mirada que se quedase. Y ella quería, claro que quería, pero no podía ser.

Se marcharon del piso con Shokichi caminando delante de ella, para indicarle dónde había aparcado para así esperarla allí mientras ella iba a buscar su propio vehículo. Pese a que estaba contenta con cómo había resultado el tema de los gatos, e ilusionada sabiendo que podría ver a menudo a esas cuatro bolitas de pelo al menos durante un tiempo, de fondo el pensamiento de que Akari se marcharía en unas semanas seguía atormentándola. Por muchas soluciones que intentase buscar, no encontraba ninguna, y su separación inminente empezaba a angustiarla tanto que se notaba a sí misma distraída y le costaba concentrarse en ciertas tareas. Tomó aire lentamente conforme subía a su coche, tenía que intentar dejar de pensar en lo que aún no había llegado y centrarse en lo que tenía delante, que eran Shokichi y los gatos. Él siempre había estado ahí para ella cuando necesitaba apoyo, y ahora necesitaba ser apoyado así que haría lo que estuviese en su mano para poder animarle. Y puede que eso implicase pasar la noche sin apenas dormir enseñándole cómo dar biberones a gatos, pero lo haría gustosa. Al fin y al cabo ayudar a otro a curar sus penas, la servían para olvidarse un poco de las suyas propias.


	107. Auch no es nombre alemán

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tras unos ajetreados y peludos días rodeados de gatitos, la normalidad regresa a casa de los chicos... o eso parecía. **

**Lo que para Alex empieza como un simple entrenamiento como cualquier otro día acaba convirtiéndose en una vuelta prematura a casa en el coche de uno de sus compañeros. En esas situaciones, aunque alguien empatice con el dolor físico****, ¿qué hay del dolor emocional? Una casa pequeña lo es mucho más cuando no puedes salir de ella.**

**El el próximo capítulo, Adolf tomará las riendas de su vida y pondrá punto final a su caída libre empezando por lo más difícil: Disculparse con las personas a las que más daño ha hecho.**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 29 de diciembre. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: "Auch" no es un nombre alemán  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 13545  
****\- Personajes: Alex, Marcos, Akari, Michelle, Yaeko**

* * *

"**Auch" no es un nombre alemán**

\- Es aquí.

El coche se paró al lado de la acera y Alex pudo ver a su compañero de equipo, que iba conduciendo, poniendo las luces de emergencia. Suspiró apesadumbrado quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y chascando la lengua por enésima vez desde que había montado en el coche. No podía estar pasándole esto.

\- Espera. – Su compañero se desabrochó su cinturón y abrió la puerta. – Te ayudo a bajar.

\- No hace falta. – Se excusó Alex. – Puedo yo solo.

\- No seas bruto. – Le reprendió. – Ahora estás en caliente y no lo notas tanto, pero si no tienes cuidado vas a joderte el tobillo de verdad.

\- _Puta mierda…_ \- Rezongó por lo bajo.

Chascó la lengua otra vez. Tras asegurarse de que no pasaban coches abrió con cuidado la puerta del copiloto, donde ya estaba esperándole su compañero. La razón de que estuviesen llevándole a casa en coche bastante antes de terminar su entrenamiento se había debido a un desafortunado incidente. Ni siquiera podía explicarse cómo había pasado. Mientras realizaba el calentamiento inicial, había resbalado al pisar un trozo de hierba húmeda, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en suelo con un dolor de mil demonios en el tobillo, que empezó a hincharse por momentos. Le llevaron a la enfermería y su entrenador, que también tenía conocimientos de fisioterapia, le dijo que probablemente se había hecho un esguince, pero hasta que no le bajase la hinchazón no podría determinar de qué grado. Fuera como fuese, le había aplicado una crema antiinflamatoria y le había puesto una tobillera de neopreno ajustable para inmovilizárselo, además de recomendarle reposo absoluto y que, naturalmente, no podría ir a entrenar ni seguramente a trabajar. También podría ser solo cosa de la torcedura, pero se había hecho torceduras antes y algo le decía que esta vez no se iba a quedar ahí. Había sido como echarle un cubo de agua fría encima. Entrenar era el sueño de su vida para poder llegar a jugar en las Ligas Mayores. Al verle tan sumamente abatido, sus compañeros de equipo habían sido muy comprensivos, le dijeron que no se preocupase, que seguro que no era nada y mil cosas más, pero ellos no lo entendían. Además de no poder entrenar, tenía que ir a trabajar, _necesitaba_ ir a trabajar. ¿Qué pasaría si le echaban? No estaba como para buscar otro empleo, Marcos y él dependían de sus ingresos. Precisamente tener a Marcos y Max a su cargo no le permitía tener que estar una semana inmovilizado en casa sin poder hacer nada, por no hablar de que bastante le jodía perder entrenamientos y partidos. ¿Y qué iba a hacer todo el día metido en casa? ¿Qué pasaba con sus tareas?

Cuantas más vueltas le daba más pegas encontraba. Ni siquiera había avisado a Akari y Marcos, tampoco tenía ganas de darles explicaciones por el móvil. Total, les iba a ver dentro de nada. Pensándose mucho cómo salir del coche, apoyó el primer pie en el suelo y, aceptando el agarre de su compañero, emitió un siseo de dolor cuando el otro pie tocó el suelo, haciéndole retraerlo y apoyarse en coche con rabia y derrotismo. Si era verdad que ahora le dolía menos porque acababa de hacerse la lesión, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a ser cuando pasase más tiempo.

\- Venga, tío, con calma. – Intentó animarle su compañero mientras cogía su mochila y se la echaba al hombro. – Agárrate a mí e intenta no apoyar el pie.

\- Joder. – Bufó al sentir de nuevo otro pinchazo en el tobillo. – Parezco un quejica inútil.

\- Nada, no digas eso. – Cerró el coche con llave. – Los esguinces duelen.

\- Más que el dolor es la frustración. – Resopló. – Es que… Joder…

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Medio cojeando, medio saltando, llegaron a su portal, donde buscó las llaves en la mochila. No quería llamar al timbre. Subir las estrechas escaleras se convirtió en toda una odisea plagada de maldiciones por parte de Alex y de palabras de ánimo por parte de su compañero hasta que al fin llegaron a su piso. No oyó a Max, así que supuso que se lo había llevado Marcos de paseo. Casi mejor así. El rubio podría montar un drama si le veía llegar de esa guisa y esperaba que Akari fuese más razonable en ese sentido.

En esos momentos, el susodicho se encontraba estudiando en su cuarto. Con todo el lío de los gatitos que había encontrado Alex y las consecuentes visitas que habían tenido tenía acumulados dos días vagueando y necesitaba ponerse al día. Ahora que Marcos acababa de irse y estaba solo en casa era un buen momento. Apenas llevaba un rato frente a los apuntes cuando oyó la puerta de la entrada. Algo extrañado por la rapidez del paseo, salió de su cuarto con intención de increpar al rubio, pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Pero ya has…? – Parpadeó un par de veces mirando a la persona que entraba por la puerta. – ¿Alex? ¿Pero qué…? Ah, hola. – Saludó también a su acompañante mientras entraban en casa, al recordaba de ver en el equipo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verle cojear hasta el sofá. – ¡Alex! ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No es nada, una torcedura. – Dijo quitándole importancia mientras se sentaba.

\- Es un esguince. – Corrigió su compañero con una mirada de advertencia. – Y tienes que cuidarlo.

\- No está confirmado. – Masculló el moreno enfurruñado. Tras poner un cojín, subió la pierna a la mesita de café.

\- ¿Un esguince? Uff… – Akari resopló. – ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada, yo creo que resbaló. – Explicó el otro chico. – Ha sido una caída tonta.

\- Habrá sido tonta, pero se me ha jodido el tobillo igual. – Rezongó Alex.

\- Los esguinces pueden acabar muy mal. – Dijo Akari compresivo. – Recuerda cuando estuve yo así. Necesitas reposo. Voy a cogerte la bolsa de hielo. ¿Sabes si tienes pomada antinflamatoria? ¿Voy a comprar?

\- Bueno, veo que te dejo en buenas manos. – Comentó su compañero con alivio. – Yo tengo que volver ya.

\- Ah, sí, claro. – Akari se sobresaltó. Casi se había olvidado del acompañante de su amigo. – Gracias por traerle.

\- No hay de qué. – Levantó el puño hacia Alex, que se lo chocó con desgana. – Venga, tío, mejórate. Si sigues los consejos del capi en dos días estás dando guerra otra vez.

\- Eso espero. Dile al resto que no se preocupe.

\- Hecho.

Cuando desapareció su compañero, aunque el japonés hizo intención de seguir hablando Alex cogió el mando de la televisión sin mediar más palabra y se puso a hacer zapping así que Akari fue a por la bolsa de hielo. En el fondo le sabía mal ser tan seco con él, pero no tenía ganas de hablar. Estaba deprimido, frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Sabía que ese tipo de lesiones no se podían prever, y que había sido un accidente que le había pasado a él solo, pero precisamente eso lo hacía más frustrante. Si al menos hubiera sido en un partido, o en el trabajo por lo que fuese, la sensación de tener una justificación de fondo lo haría más llevadero, pero así la única explicación es que era un inútil que había tropezado con el aire y se había lesionado por no tener cuidado. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Yaeko. Seguro que se iba a preocupar y tampoco es que ella pudiera hacer nada para que mejorase más rápido. De hecho es posible que tuviese algún mensaje en su móvil de los que le dejaba para leer después del entrenamiento, pero ni eso podía animarle en ese momento.

\- Madre mía, qué hinchado tienes el pie. – Le dijo Akari moldeando la bolsa de hielo para darle forma curva.

\- Pues esto está apretado de cojones. – Protestó intentando meter el dedo por la parte superior de la tobillera sin éxito.

\- Bueno, así tiene que estar de momento. – Le colocó la bolsa y se sentó a su lado. – A ver si con esto se te baja un poco. ¿Quieres otro cojín?

\- Au. – Protestó Alex al sentir el peso extra en el tobillo. – No.

\- ¿Quién lo puso la tobillera? – Preguntó Akari mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- El entrenador. – Explicó sucintamente.

\- ¿Fue el que te dijo lo del esguince?

\- Que sí.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – Le oyó resoplar.

\- Pues sí.

Akari suspiró y acto seguido se levantaba del sofá. Alex sabía que se estaba comportando como un imbécil, lo sabía, pero no lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Es más, era consciente de que Akari le estaba cuidando, y que le intentaría animar más si no estuviese portándose como un capullo. Pero estaba muy ofuscado y resentido con el mundo, y eso le impedía intentar ser amable con el resto. Ya se disculparía en otro momento, solo esperaba que el japonés le entendiese y no se lo tomase a mal. Encima no había nada para ver en la puta televisión. Estaba imposibilitado en el sofá, ¿qué esperaban que hiciese si además no emitían nada interesante? Aunque tampoco es que le apeteciese. En realidad no sabía qué quería, más allá de quitarse la dichosa tobillera y que parase el dolor. Estaba a disgusto con todo. Podría preguntarle a Akari si le apetecía jugar a algo, y puede que le sirviese como disculpa. No es que tuviese ganas de jugar en sí, pero aunque prefería no tener que hablar tampoco quería encerrarse en su cuarto o quedarse solo en el sofá acaparando el salón resentido y amargado. Estaba a punto de proponérselo cuando lo que escuchó le hizo girarse de golpe.

\- Hola, Michelle. – Akari sonrió bobaliconamente al oír la voz de la mujer. – Pues… sí, la verdad. Sí, sí, tranquila, te explico. Alex se ha tenido una caída entrenando y le han dicho que puede ser un esguince así que… - El aludido le chistó y le hizo gestos para que no hablase más, pero Akari le ignoró. – Sí, lo tiene muy hinchado, y dice que le duele, le han puesto una tobillera. – Empezó a pasear. – Su entrenador. Sí. – Escuchó en silencio. – Que yo sepa, no. – Se rascó la nuca. – Puede, miraré ahora. Sí, sí, me imagino, por eso te llamaba. Creo que sí. – De repente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. – ¿Ahora? ¿De verdad? ¡Bien! – Carraspeó dándole la espalda a Alex, que le miraba con incredulidad, que estaba dando paso al enfado. – Ya, ya sé que no vienes a… - El japonés bajó el volumen hasta casi un murmullo. – Sí… yo también…

\- ¡Akari!

Alex pudo ver cómo el japonés se daba la vuelta ante su llamada con cara de sorpresa. Esto era el colmo. ¿Por qué no lo publicaba también en sus redes sociales? "Alex K. Stewart, el inútil, se ha lesionado". Joder. ¿Es que se lo tenía que contar todo a Michelle? Además sin pedirle permiso. ¡Él ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Yaeko todavía! No quería su trato condescendiente, ni quería interrumpir los quehaceres de Michelle solo porque él se hubiese hecho una lesión sin importancia. Era una mujer ocupada, y ya bastante la habían molestado esa semana. Si era porque así de paso podían verse, ya podía buscarse otra excusa. Se levantó torpemente del sofá a la pata coja.

\- Cuelga ya. – Le dijo con irritación. – Y dile que no venga, estoy perfectamente.

\- Un momento, Michelle. – Suspiró. – Es Alex. – Apartó el teléfono. – Tío, no fuerces el tobillo.

\- Ah, claro, ahora me está hablando el "experto en deporte". – Escupió con retintín. Bufó. – Cuelga y deja de joder al resto.

\- Solo va a mirarte, ¿por qué te parece tan mal? – El sonido del auricular le hizo volver a llevárselo a la oreja. – No, no, no pasa nada, es que se está poniendo cabezón.

\- ¡Cállate!

En el momento de distracción de Akari, Alex quiso avanzar hacia él con la intención de quitarle el móvil, pero en el momento de apoyar el pie donde tenía la lesión, un dolor punzante le recorrió la pierna de punta a punta. La frustración, el daño que se había hecho y la enajenación que sentía le hicieron perder el equilibro, sus reflejos fallaron y se precipitó contra el suelo. Se quedó tirado boca abajo sin moverse, golpeando la superficie con el puño. Notó una sensación ardiente en los ojos, y ganas de llorar, no sabía si de dolor o de la rabia acumulada por toda la situación. De fondo pudo oír a Akari despedirse de Michelle.

El japonés le miró con lástima. Era consciente del sentimiento de impotencia que invadía a su amigo en ese momento. Lo peor de una lesión no era nunca la lesión en sí misma, sino las consecuencias que traía consigo. Ese golpe que acababa de llevarse seguro que había sido un mazazo mucho más fuerte a su autoestima y moral que al tobillo afectado. Le dio un momento para recomponerse antes de agacharse a su lado. Se lo pensó un momento pero finalmente puso una mano sobre su hombro dándole un apretón cariñoso. Alex suspiró y movió el brazo hasta dejarlo debajo de su frente.

\- Adelante, ríete de mí. – Masculló con amargura. – _Qué asco todo, joder…_

\- No voy a hacer tal cosa. – Replicó con amabilidad.

\- ¿Por qué se lo has dicho a Michelle? – Le reprochó. – No estoy tan…

\- Alex, te acabas de caer. – Le interrumpió. Pudo oír bufar a su amigo. – Y fue cosa suya lo de venir. Además es médico deportivo. Sé que no vas a ir a mirártelo a otro sitio, y aunque te haya visto tu entrenador me quedo más tranquilo si te mira ella también.

\- ¿Soy una excusa para que puedas verla o qué?

\- ¡No! – Aunque sus palabras eras sinceras, notó el rubor en la cara. – Pero me alegra que vaya a venir, sí, no voy a negarlo.

\- Tch, pues vaya excusa tan triste te has ido a buscar.

\- No digas eso. – Le recriminó. – Michelle se preocupa por ti, y yo también.

\- ¿Ahora eres mi madre o qué? – Preguntó con ironía.

\- Bueno, normalmente te toca a ti, así que ahora me toca a mí. – Sonrió y pudo oír una carcajada amortiguada de Alex. – Venga, anda, levántate del suelo, que te vas a quedar helado.

\- Sí, mamá.

Akari le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro antes de ayudarle a levantarse. Aunque con fuerza bruta podía de sobra con él, le sacaba unos centímetros de altura que dificultaban la tarea de incorporarle sin que pudiese apoyar uno de los pies. Con ciertos problemas, consiguió llevarle al sofá donde su amigo se derrumbó completamente desanimado, teniendo que pedirle que, si iba a ir Michelle, ya que él no podía moverse libremente, que se encargase de adecentar la casa antes de su llegada. Mientras tanto él se volvió a colocar la bolsa de hielo que se había quitado para levantarse e intentaba, sin éxito, buscar algo mínimamente entretenido en la televisión. Poco después apareció Marcos en casa con Max. El primero en entrar fue el perro, que se lanzó corriendo a su bebedero, seguido del rubio que miró a su alrededor con aire despreocupado.

\- Buenaaas… – Se fijó en el sofá dando un respingo. – Anda, Alex, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? – Abrió los ojos como platos al fijarse en su pie, sobre la mesita de café. – ¡Hostias! ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se acercó a él quitándose la cazadora por el camino. Al momento Max, saciada su sed, saltó al sofá también para saludar al moreno.

\- No es nada, Marcos. – Intentó sonar calmado mientras intentaba que el perro no le diese un lametón en la cara. – Para ya, Max.

\- ¡Cómo que no es nada! – Se escandalizó el rubio. – Si hasta tienes eso… esa cosa ahí puesta, ¿qué es? – Preguntó mientras cogía a su perro del collar y obligándole a bajar. – Max, deja a Alex.

\- Una tobillera.

\- ¿Pero qué te has hecho? ¿Qué pasó? – Acercó los ojos a su pie como si creyese poder averiguarlo si lo miraba intensamente. – Tío, si tienes los deditos morados. – Levantó la mano acercándola peligrosamente a la dolorida zona.

\- ¡No toques! – Se alarmó Alex. – Que me duele.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – El chico parecía estar agitado. – ¿No puedes caminar? ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Y el trabajo?

\- Marcos, me estás agobiando. – Advirtió Alex.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – Chocó el puño contra la palma de la otra mano. – Dime quién ha sido. Se va a enterar.

\- Marcos, cálmate, ¿quieres? – Alex resopló masajeándose las sienes. – Me he caído yo solo, ¿vale? Esto puede ser un esguince. – Se señaló el tobillo. – Pero hasta que no me baje la hinchazón no se sabe.

\- ¡¿Un esguince?! Pero eso suena mal, ¿no? – Miró a Akari, que se había acercado, buscando respuestas. – Tú casi tuviste uno y estuviste jodido, ¿no?

\- Depende del grado. – Le respondió Akari. – Necesita reposo y ya se irá viendo.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a poder trabajar? – Se agarró el borde de la camiseta, retorciéndolo con nerviosismo.

\- Pues al menos mañana no creo. Tendré que llamar al taller y contarles la situación.

\- Puedo ir yo por ti. – Se ofreció Marcos. – No creo que les importe, ¿no? Me pueden mandar cosas sencillas y…

\- No seas ridículo. – Alex le interrumpió. – Tienes que ir a clase, y tampoco sabrías qué tienes que hacer en el taller. Estorbarías.

\- Pero… - Agachó la cara, compungido, sin encontrar un argumento válido para rebatirle. Alex le puso la mano encima, rascándole la cabeza.

\- Da igual, ¿vale? – Marcos le miró con ojos vidriosos, sin creerle. – Son cosas que pasan, qué le vamos a hacer.

\- Va a venir Michelle. – Informó Akari. – Le echará un ojo, y es posible que le recomiende algo para acelerar la curación.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Marcos pareció animarse un poco. Se volvió a su compatriota con una sonrisa. – Michelle es muy lista, seguro que tiene algo para que te cures. Un momento. – Miró a Akari con suspicacia. – ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿La llamaste o qué?

\- Pues sí. – Se defendió el japonés. – Ella sabe cómo va esto mejor que nosotros.

\- Joder, tío, al final Michelle va a pasar más tiempo aquí que en su casa. – Sonrió con malicia. – Eso te gustaría, ¿eh?

\- Bah, déjame. – Akari apartó la cara con dignidad. – Soy inmune a tus bobadas. Haz algo productivo y ayúdame a recoger, que va a pensar que vivimos en una leonera.

\- ¿Y? Va a venir la leona mayor, ¿no? Grrraurgh. – Imitó una zarpa con la mano al tiempo que imitaba un gruñido que pretendía ser sexy. Akari le miró consternado, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decir, pero sonrió triunfante al oír una carcajada de Alex.

\- ¡Tío! ¡Retira eso ahora mismo! – El japonés se acercó a él con decisión.

\- ¿Por qué? – Levantó las manos en señal de inocencia. – ¡No he dicho nada malo!

\- ¿Cómo que no? La… la has llamado… y… y eso… – Akari boqueó intentando encontrar las palabras. – ¡Que lo retires!

\- Uuhh… mira cómo defiende a su amorcito. – Sonrió con malicia al ver cómo la cara de su amigo enrojecía.

\- A ver si tienes huevos de llamárselo a la cara. – Provocó Alex.

\- No, gracias, quiero llegar vivo a la mayoría de edad.

\- Cobarde. – Escupió Akari recomponiéndose. – Haz algo útil y ayúdame.

\- Pero si está todo bien. – Se lamentó Marcos. – ¿Qué hay que recoger?

\- Marcos, ayuda a Akari, por favor. – Pidió Alex con voz cansada.

\- Vaaaale. ¿Qué hago yo?

Alex suspiró. Sabía que Marcos acaba de acceder a colaborar solo porque él se lo había pedido sin estar en condiciones de hacerlo por sí mismo. Aunque agradecía el gesto, era una señal más de lo lamentable que estaba en esos momentos. Giró la mano en el aire con un ligero siseo. Con la caída de antes se había hecho un poco de daño en la muñeca y en la otra rodilla. Como tardase mucho en poder andar iba a desesperarse. Todavía no se lo había dicho a Yaeko, aunque ahora que iba a ir Michelle a verle prefería oír su opinión y luego informar a su novia. Seguro que iba a preocuparse más de la cuenta. Siempre le decía que temía que se lesionase, o se hiciese daño de alguna manera siempre que iba a entrenar, o jugar, y no sabía cómo se iba a tomar la noticia. Si no fuese por eso se lo habría contado ya. Estaba muy desalentado y Yaeko siempre acababa encontrando una forma de animarle, aunque fuese acariciándole la cabeza y ya está. Resopló y se miró el tobillo con indignación. Se quitó el hielo, que ya no estaba tan frío como debería, y apoyó el dedo haciendo una ligera presión en la zona hinchada. Apretó los dientes. En cuanto se quitase el hielo definitivamente iba a pasarlas muy putas.

Tras un tiempo relativamente corto para Marcos y Akari y eterno para Alex, sonó el timbre del portal anunciando la llegada de Michelle. El japonés a duras penas podía contener la alegría que rezumaba por los poros de su piel. A los mexicanos les recordó a Max segundos antes de abrir la puerta para salir de paseo. De hecho, salió al descansillo a esperarla. Era demasiado evidente esa forma de comportarse en todo lo referido a la mujer, pero más aún lo fue la alegría con la que oyeron saludar Michelle cuando aún ni siquiera había acabado de subir las escaleras, y luego el intercambio de palabras con Akari que no llegaron a distinguir. Cuando entró en casa, vieron que llevaba un par de muletas de color negro que dejó apoyada en una pared y un abultado botiquín.

\- Buenas tardes. – Saludó, y enseguida localizó a Alex. – Vamos a ver ese tobillo.

\- Hola, Michelle. – Saludó Marcos acercándose al sofá también. – ¿Estará bien? Traes algo para que se mejore, ¿verdad? ¿Va a estar así mucho tiempo?

\- Ey, ey, ey. – Le frenó Michelle. – Acabo de llegar, ni siquiera le he visto aún, dame un momento, ¿vale?

\- Pero tiene los dedos morados. – Insistió Marcos mientras la mujer dejaba el botiquín en el suelo y se agachaba para ver el tobillo. – Eso tiene que ser malo. No… no se los van a cortar, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Pero qué bobadas son esas? – El rubio se encogió de hombros. – ¿Te crees que a día de hoy se amputan miembros, o partes de miembros, así como así? Has visto demasiadas películas. – Sonrió para sí negando con la cabeza. – Ahora espera ahí un poco y calladito. – Se volvió hacia Alex. – ¿Quién te lo puso la tobillera?

\- El entrenador. – Explicó. – También es fisioterapeuta, o algo así, así que siempre tiene un botiquín con cosas.

\- Bien. – Michelle la examinó atentamente. – Desde luego estar está bien puesta, aunque te la voy a quitar un momento para verte bien el tobillo.

En cuanto se oyó el velcro que fijaba la tobillera, Alex suspiró con alivio al librarse de la presión que le estaba ejerciendo. Notaba la zona palpitante y muy dolorida, y esperaba realmente que Michelle pudiese ayudarle. El propio hecho de que fuese a toquetearle el pie alguien como ella le provocaba cierta expectación. Había oído los halagos de Akari respecto a sus masajes y cómo le había ayudado con sus contracturas en la espalda, y aunque sabía que no sería capaz de quitarle su lesión mágicamente, no dejaba de ser una gran, GRAN mujer a la que admiraba y respetaba la que iba a estar manoseándole. Para su decepción, Michelle arrugó el gesto al verle, posando los dedos con suavidad la zona hinchada. Luego explicó que haría una exploración más en detalle, palpando primero desde unos centímetros por encima del tobillo hacia éste, y luego realizando la misma operación empezando desde los dedos, indicándole que se quejase si le dolía. Alex empezó a sospechar que no iba a ser tan placentero como su cerebro había previsto. Empezó desde arriba disminuyendo el ritmo a medida que se acercaba a la zona conflictiva.

\- Si te duele, dímelo. – Sus dedos seguían avanzando hacia el tobillo mientras Alex apretaba los dientes. – ¿Te duele?

\- N-no, no, voy bien. – Dijo con un tono nada convencido. En ese momento Michelle, mirándole muy cuestionablemente, ejerció un poco más de presión con intención en el siguiente punto, consiguiendo un quejido contenido de Alex.

\- Te duele. – Apuntó.

\- Un poco. – Replicó con voz más aguda de lo normal.

\- Alex, no te hagas el valiente conmigo. – Michelle chasqueó la lengua. – Si no me dices donde te duele o si te duele haciendo según qué movimientos no me ayudas, ¿Está claro?

\- Vale, vale – Soltó un resoplido entre cortado. – Pues sí, me duele.

\- ¿Y aquí? – Bajó por el tobillo y vio como Alex asentía fervientemente llevándose el puño a la boca.

\- Puedes quejarte en voz alta si quieres. – Le dijo Michelle con cariño. – Eres joven y te has lesionado, es una putada y además duele. No hay nada de cobarde o de lo que avergonzase por quejarse. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – Además siempre es muy liberador lanzar algún reniego.

\- _Me cago en los mil demonios del infierno, joder_. – Espetó de repente en su lengua natal. – _Hostias_.

\- _Bien, mucho mejor_. – Respondió Michelle en el mismo idioma mientras recorría el lateral de su pie. – Ya casi he acabado, tranquilo.

Después de la palpación, Alex estaba deseando que terminase de una maldita vez. Desde luego su entrenador no había sido tan meticuloso como ella y en ese momento estaba agradeciendo que no lo hubiese sido, solo por no pasar dos veces lo mismo. Se notaba tenso y el sudor perlaba su frente a causa del dolor. Sus amigos observaban con atención a cierta distancia, como si temiesen interrumpir el proceso. Se mantuvieron en silencio, salvo aún siseo al ver a Alex retorcerse ante los pinchazos de dolor, o alguna palabra de ánimo de Marcos. Michelle comenzó con las manipulaciones de la articulación. Agarrándole con una mano justo por encima del tobillo y con otra la planta del pie. Los movimientos que le provocaban dolor quedaron más que patentes, sobre todo el momento en el que un giro del pie le hizo dar un puñetazo en el reposabrazos del sofá y soltar un reniego que incluso a Akari, sin entenderle, le hizo dar un respingo en el sitio.

\- Bueno, pues sí, creo que va a ser un esguince, lo siento. – Michelle rebuscó un tubo de pomada en su botiquín. – Esto es crema antiinflamatoria. No sabía si tenías, pero esta está bastante bien, así que es la que vas a usar. – Se echó un poco en el dedo y se lo extendió con cuidado por la articulación. – Te aliviará un poco, al menos. – Siguió explicando mientras trabajaba su tobillo para que el ungüento se absorbiese. – Imagino que ya lo sepas, o te lo hayan dicho, pero te lo voy a repetir igualmente. Ahora necesitas reposo, y procura no apoyarte en este pie. Naturalmente no podrás entrenar por el momento. – Cogió la tobillera que había quitado y se la puso. – Cuando estés recuperado tendrás que hacer ejercicios de rehabilitación antes de poder retomar el ritmo normal. Puedo hacerte yo misma una tabla, si lo prefieres.

\- ¿Y el trabajo?

Su pregunta cayó a plomo, haciéndose el silencio. Michelle levantó la cabeza dedicándole una mirada afectuosa. Era consciente de que Alex era una persona mucho más madura y responsable de lo que correspondía a alguien de su edad, al igual que sabía que tanto Marcos como él mismo dependían de sus ingresos. Se sentó a su lado con un suspiro.

\- ¿Olvidas que soy médico? – Le sonrió. – Voy a hacerte un informe sobre la lesión y un justificante para que no tengas problemas.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Preguntó Marcos sorprendido.

\- Pues claro que puedo. – Replicó con obviedad. – Lo acabo de decir, ¿o es que no me has escuchado?

\- ¿Y no tendré problemas de todas formas? – Alex no quería alegrarse antes de tiempo. – Esto no ha sido en el trabajo…

\- Si tu jefe es una persona razonable todo irá bien. – Le tranquilizó Michelle. – Además he traído todo lo necesario para que solo con verlo no necesite investigar más. Puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Michelle. – Alex hizo amago de darle un abrazo, pero dada su posición se contuvo a la mitad. – No sé cómo puedo agradecértelo. Quédate a cenar o… no sé. – Miró a su alrededor como si pretendiese encontrar ahí la solución y, al no verlo, intentó levantarse. – Creo que hay comida suficiente…

\- Eh, eh, eh. – Michelle le retuvo contra el sofá posando la mano en su hombro. – Quieto ahí. No hace falta que me compenses nada, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Pero…

\- Si quieres agradecérmelo, lo que tienes que hacer tú es seguir mis consejos, reposar y no caminar hasta que estés mejor. Ya hiciste el burro una vez con tus costillas rotas, no quiero que ahora te quedes cojo por forzarte. – Su voz autoritaria le hizo desistir y agachar la cabeza. – Un esguince mal curado es una fuente de lesiones permanente, ¿es eso lo que quieres? – Suavizó su expresión y le revolvió el pelo con gesto cariñoso. – Aunque puede que si acepte esa invitación a cenar. – Alex levantó la cabeza, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bien! Voy a ver qué tenemos para cenar. – Exclamó Akari con alegría.

Los dos mexicanos miraron a su amigo canturreando mientras examinaba el frigorífico, y al momento los dos se volvieron hacia Michelle, que mal disimulaba una sonrisa divertida al verle. Un ligero rubor asomó a sus mejillas al sentirse observada de repente.

\- Oye, Michelle… - Empezó Marcos. – ¿Seguro que solo has venido por…?

\- Por cierto, Alex, ¿qué usas para el pelo? – Dijo la mujer a su vez interrumpiendo al rubio y cambiando de tema radicalmente. – Qué suave lo tienes.

\- Oh… gracias. – Se pasó la mano por el pelo, visiblemente halagado. – Pues tengo un champú de limón y aceite de argán y otras cosas así naturales que me va bastante bien. De vez en cuando también uso un poco de mascarilla. Aunque ahora tampoco lo tengo bien, me tenía que duchar, pero con todo esto…

\- Qué bobadas dices, lo tienes muy bien.

\- Yo también tengo el pelo bien. – Intervino Marcos con tono picajoso. – Y a mí no me dices nada.

\- ¿Con toda esa gomina? – Le dijo en tono burlón. – Seguro que parece un manojo de alambres.

\- Ah, claro, ya entiendo, aquí los halagos solo van para el lesionado. – Hizo pucheros cruzándose de brazos. – Bah, pues me da igual, Kanako dice que estoy guapo con el pelo así.

\- A Kanako le parecerías guapo hasta vestido con un saco de arpillera. – Dijo Alex. – Eso no cuenta.

\- A Shokichi le gusta, me lo dijo un día. – Intentó defenderse.

\- Otro obsesionado con la gomina. – Michelle acompañó sus palabras gesto displicente. – Tal para cual.

\- ¡JOOO! – Marcos pateó el suelo. – Pues… pues… - Bufó frunciendo el ceño hasta que encontró a su víctima. – ¡Al menos yo me peino! No como Akari.

\- ¡Eh! – El aludido le increpó desde la cocina. – A mí no me metas. Además mi pelo es así. Por cierto, Michelle, ¿quieres ver lo que te tenemos? Así puedes decidir… - El tono de su voz y la manera en que lo había dicho dejaban muy claro que no quería que fuese solo a eso.

\- Voy. – La mujer levantó al instante. – Aunque ya sabes que me vale con cualquier cosa que me llene el estómago.

Pasó al lado de Marcos, al que le palmeó las puntas del pelo con una pequeña carcajada. El chico se revolvió sacándole la lengua, pero Michelle parecía demasiado enfocada en llegar hasta donde estaba Akari como para hacerle caso. El rubio, viendo que le ignoraba, pasó a ocupar el sitio que había dejado al lado de Alex, con el que intercambió una mirada muy significativa. Al mirar hacia atrás, parapetado en el respaldo del sofá, pudo ver a Michelle y Akari en una actitud que, si no fuese porque eran quienes eran, casi podía calificarlo de tonteo. Risitas, miradas intensas, la mano del japonés casi de continuo en su cintura, y una sonrisa en la cara de Michelle que no solía ver a menudo. Se alegraba por su amigo. De verdad que sí, pero no podía dejar de pensar que no les había contado todo. Y de ser así, sería la tercera persona de su entorno que se echaba pareja y se negaba a contárselo. Sintió un pequeño tirón en su camiseta y miró interrogante a Alex.

\- _¿Qué hacen?_ – Preguntó en un susurro casi imperceptible. – _Que no puedo girarme bien_.

\- _No sé, tío… tontean_. – Respondió en el mismo tono.

\- _¿En serio?_ – Preguntó Alex con las cejas enarcadas. – Se revolvió intentando girarse pero desistió al sentir un pinchazo en el tobillo

\- _Eso creo_. – Volvió a echar un vistazo y se encontró a Michelle cogiendo la mano de Akari entre las suyas para comer que le estaba ofreciendo. – _Es que no puede ser otra cosa_. _¿Estarán saliendo?_

\- _Pero Akari nos lo habría contado… ¿no crees?_ – Alex no parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

\- _O no_. – Le contradijo. – _Tú no lo quisiste contar_.

\- _Eso fue diferente_.

\- Ey, vosotros. – Llamó Michelle de repente, haciéndoles dar un bote en el sitio. – ¿Os apetece pedir pizza? Así al menos no os saqueo la nevera.

\- Nunca digo que no a la buena comida. – Dijo Alex con voz algo más aguda de lo normal.

\- ¿Puede ser de pollo? – Pidió el rubio.

\- Pediremos varias, así que sí.

\- _Nos ha oído_. – Susurró Alex tragando saliva con dificultad. – _Mejor hablamos de otra cosa…_ \- Marcos asintió un poco acongojado.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó el menor ya en tono normal señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la mesa, donde reposaba el pie de Alex.

\- Pues sí. – Suspiró. – Aunque esa crema que ha traído Michelle me ha aliviado un poco.

\- Pero esto no deja secuelas… ¿verdad? Lo del esguince.

\- No. – Se quedó pensativo. – Vamos, yo creo que no… Espero que no.

\- ¿Y cuándo estarás bien?

\- Pues obviamente no lo sé. – Espetó algo más seco de lo que pretendía, y sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver la expresión dolida de Marcos.

\- ¿Lo sabe Yaeko? – Preguntó tras una pausa.

\- … no. – Se pasó una mano por el pelo. – Se lo contaré ahora. Aunque ya estará en el bar y no quiero preocuparla.

Desbloqueó su teléfono y vio las notificaciones sin leer de su mensajería instantánea. En el grupo que tenía con sus compañeros de equipo todos le mandaban mensajes de ánimo, incluyendo su entrenador, del cual, además, tenía mensajes privados dándole consejos, así como de algunos de sus compañeros que habían pasado por lesiones semejantes. Los leyó bastante por encima. Le repetían más o menos lo mismo que Michelle y al final en el fondo a la conclusión a la que llegaba era que lo que necesitaba era tiempo, y contra eso poco o nada podía hacer. Por fin abrió la conversación con Yaeko y sonrió con añoranza al ver los mensajes de cariño habituales de su novia. Ojalá estuviese con él en ese instante, así al menos podría dejarse querer un rato. Cogió aire pensándose mucho cómo iba a contárselo. Tamborileó con los dedos la parte trasera de su móvil. Empezó a escribir.

"Hola, tesoro, ¿qué tal estás? No te asustes pero…"

No, no, no. Borró toda la frase. No había mejor forma de alarmar a alguien que empezando a contar algo con un "no te asustes". Lo sustituyó por "He tenido un accidente" y una vez más lo borró. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y resopló. Al momento arrugó la nariz contemplándose la mano. Por mucho que dijese Michelle que estaba bien, preferiría poder darse una ducha, pero pensar ponerse de pie en ese momento le parecía una tortura. Centró su atención en la pantalla luminosa que tenía ante él. Dijese lo que dijese, su novia se iba a preocupar, pero quería que, al menos, no entrase en pánico. Una carcajada ahogada procedente de Marcos le hizo girar la cabeza y vio que también estaba con su teléfono.

\- Oye, ¿estás hablando con Kanako? – Preguntó alarmado de repente.

\- Sí, ¿por? – Preguntó con inocencia.

\- Que no se te ocurra decirle lo de mi esguince, ¿eh? – Advirtió señalándole con el dedo. – Todavía no se lo he dicho a Yaeko, estoy pensando como hacerlo para no asustarla. – Su amigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- Ups. – El rubio cogió de nuevo su teléfono y se puso a teclear ávidamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Se lo has dicho ya?! – Se llevó una mano a la frente. – ¡Cómo puedes ser tan bocazas!

\- ¡Yo que sé! – Marcos le miró con el ceño fruncido. – Es mi novia, le cuento mis cosas.

\- Ya, pero es que resulta que esto es MI problema, no el tuyo. – Espetó Alex con un bufido. – A saber qué le dice ahora.

\- ¡Creía que se lo estabas contando ya! – Miró de reojo su pantalla esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar. – Además, seguro que no le ha dicho nada a Yaeko. Nako es muy lista y seguro que no la quiere preoc…

En ese momento el móvil que tenía Alex en la mano empezó a vibrar y sonar. Cuando miró a la brillante pantalla, el gesto de enfado fue más que patente. Se lo enseñó a Marcos apuntando con el dedo a una imagen donde salía Yaeko y se leía el nombre de la chica justo debajo. Marcos puso un gesto de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Joder. – Cogió aire y lo soltó intentando calmarse. – Voy a cogerlo. – Hizo un gesto con la mano. – ¿Te importa?

\- No, no. – Dijo con tono manso temiendo provocarle más. – Habla, no te preocupes.

\- Que si te vas. – Explicó con tono cortante. – No me puedo mover y quiero hablar a solas.

\- Vale, vale. – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Remoloneó unos segundos antes de levantarse, y Alex le apremió con un aspaviento poco amistoso. Algo ofendido con la actitud de su amigo, se alejó del sofá para encontrarse que tampoco quería acercarse a la cocina. Akari se encontraba en una entusiasta clase de "Muestra y Enseña" de comida japonesa con Michelle, que le observaba embelesada. Ni de coña se iba a meter en el medio. Le pesase o no, iba a tener que admitirlo: No sabía si habría algo entre la parejita que en ese momento leía con entusiasmo el contenido de paquetes con la exótica comida nipona, pero desde luego Akari había hecho grandes progresos con la mujer que quería. Además recordó la escena con su amigo llorando diciendo cuánto iba a echar de menos todo lo que estaba viviendo ahí, así que, en una actitud que él mismo consideró madura y responsable, se fue a su cuarto a tumbarse en la cama mientras sus compañeros de piso lidiaban con sus respectivas chicas.

Alex, después de asegurarse que Marcos se iba, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz contando hasta cinco interiormente antes de descolgar. El mundo entero parecía haberse decido a ponerse en su contra ese día. Estaba enfadado, y ahora que Yaeko le llamaba, preocupada probablemente, no se merecía que le diese una mala contestación.

\- Hola, amor. – Respondió al fin. – ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¿Pollito? Eres tú, ¿verdad? – Se respiraba la ansiedad en su voz. – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en cogerme el teléfono?

\- Tranquila estoy bien. – Dijo con pesadez. Suspiró. – ¿Qué tal estás tú?

\- ¿Cómo voy a estar? ¡Pues preocupada! – Solo con oírla podía imaginarla hinchando los mofletes y apretando los labios intentando controlarse. – Me ha dicho Kanako que te has hecho daño en el tobillo, o algo así, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Estaba a punto de mandarte un mensaje, pero Marcos es un bocazas y se ha adelantado. – Se pasó la mano por la cara. Esto era justo lo que quería evitar. – Y no me han hecho nada, he sido yo solo, pero no es nada, tranquila, ¿vale?

\- ¿Cómo que no? Si no fuese nada no estarías en cas…

\- Yaeko, esto no me está ayudando. – Sus palabras medidas y su tono helado silenció la verborrea al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Yaeko tras un momento de pausa. Su tono contenido se le clavó como una daga.

\- Perdona. – Soltó el aire contenido en los pulmones. – Ha sido un día muy largo. – Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. – ¿Dónde estás?

\- Estoy en el almacén. – Podía imaginarla paseando de un lado a otro, jugueteando nerviosamente con el pelo.

\- A ver… - Se recolocó en el sofá con un gruñido intentando ponerse cómodo, cosa bastante complicada con su movilidad reducida. – Sí, me he caído, yo solo. He resbalado y me he ido al suelo. Y sí, me he jodido el tobillo. Akari llamó a Michelle y ha venido a mirar cómo estaba. – Notó la boca seca. Admitirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real, y dolía, y no se refería solo al tobillo. – Es un esguince, así que… nada de entrenar para mí de momento, y no creo que mañana pueda ir a trabajar.

\- Bueno, un esguince de tobillo es una lesión muy común. – Una vez pasado el susto inicial, la templanza de su voz fue como un bálsamo para su frustración. – Eres joven y no has tenido ninguna otro esguince, así que si te lo cuidas como seguramente te habrá dicho Michelle enseguida estarás bien otra vez. Lo tienes inmovilizado, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, tengo una tobillera. – Alex se la palpó torciendo el gesto. – Esto aprieta como un demonio.

\- Tiene que ser así. – Cambió su tono calmado a uno más juguetón. – Seguro que te hace más sexy aún.

\- Estoy lesionado y tirado en un sofá, yo no me veo sexy.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que el chico más sexy y fuerte del barrio no sabe lo sexy que es? – Chasqueó la lengua con fingida desaprobación. – Eso no puede ser.

\- Ya ves, ni siquiera he podido ducharme. – Alex, aunque al menos parte de lo que estaba diciendo tenía un fondo de verdad, le siguió un poco el juego. – No sé qué voy a hacer.

\- Entonces tendré que ir yo a frotarte la espalda… y todo lo demás.

\- ¿Y el pelo? – Preguntó insinuante.

\- Claro, cielo. TODO el pelo.

Alex sonrió. Yaeko siempre sabía cómo animarle. Ahora la echaba más de menos aún. Además al final había reaccionado mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. En ocasiones como esa, cuando veía ese temple para cuidar o consolar a quien lo necesitaba, realmente tenía la esperanza de que algún día su novia llegase a tener el dinero suficiente para costearse la universidad y cumplir su sueño. Sería una enfermera maravillosa.

\- Bueno, entonces cuando acabe mi turno voy a tu casa, Pollito. – La voz de Yaeko le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? – Preguntó Alex asegurándose de que había oído bien.

\- Sí, claro. – Respondió convencida. – No es que no me fíe… pero me quedaré más tranquila si veo que estás bien.

\- No, no, no. – Se negó rotundamente. – Cuando acabes te vas a casa con Kanako.

\- ¿Por qué? – Protestó. – Prefiero ir a verte.

\- He dicho que no, Yaeko. – Su tono tajante y decir su nombre completo acabó con la discusión. – No quiero que vayáis solas a casa ninguna de las dos. ¿Te has olvidado de lo que le pasó a Kanako?

En la cocina, al oír a Alex elevar la voz, Akari interrumpió su explicación sobre en qué platos y cómo usaba _katsuobushi_ para dirigir una mirada preocupada hacia al sofá donde estaba su amigo. Si estaba hablando por teléfono, seguramente era con Yaeko. Después la discusión que tuvo la pareja en la que estuvieron casi una semana sin dirigirse la palabra, oír una voz más alta que otra cuando hablaban automáticamente disparaba sus alarmas. Además Alex estaba susceptible con el tema de su lesión, y si hubiese un malentendido por ello, sabía que su amigo iba a pasarlo todavía peor.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada. – La voz de Michelle le provocó un pequeño sobresalto.

\- ¿Eh? – Parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Te preocupa que discutan, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con una sonrisa comprensiva haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el sofá.

\- Pues sí. – Se rascó la nuca. - ¿Pero cómo lo has…?

\- Porque arrugas el ceño. – Le llevó un dedo entre las cejas. – Justo aquí. – Vio un tenue rubor en sus mejillas que la hizo sonreír. – Eres un encanto.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó honestamente.

\- Por nada, idiota.

Tras un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. No había rastro de Marcos, y Alex seguía entretenido en el sofá. Michelle acortó la ya escasa distancia entre ellos depositando un beso muy cerca de la comisura de su boca que, pese a durar más de lo imprescindible, a ambos se les hizo breve como un parpadeo. La ardiente mirada que le dedicó Akari cuando al fin se separó hizo arder su bajo vientre. En ese momento le sobraba todo. El espacio entre ellos, la ropa que les cubría, el resto de personas que estaban en el piso, hasta el perro que cuando les miraba parecía saber perfectamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Supo por la tensión en el cuerpo de Akari y su expresión lasciva que no era la única que estaba pensando en mandar todo al garete y dejarse llevar por las circunstancias. El japonés se acercó a su oído.

\- Micchan. – Ronroneó en un dulce gruñido nacido de su garganta. – No hagas eso, o no respondo de mí.

\- No he podido evitarlo. – Se mordió el labio inferior. – O igual es que no quiero que te contengas.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto. – Murmuró apremiante.

\- Sería muy descarado…

Sus labios habían dicho eso, pero su cuerpo gritaba otra cosa. Akari estaba usando su propio cuerpo para dejar que sus manos apretasen sus caderas y la acariciasen por encima de la ropa. Se miraron el uno al otro, conteniendo el aliento a la espera de que el otro diese el pistoletazo de salida para encerrarse a solas en cualquier sitio. Era casi una tortura. El aire a su alrededor estaba cargado de tensión sexual no resuelta en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Tanto, que pudieron oír a Alex despedirse con un "yo también te quiero", momento en el que Akari retrocedió un paso a sabiendas de que probablemente ahora su amigo estaría pendiente de ellos. Frustrados, y algo decepcionados, escogieron la opción de ir al sofá a hacerle compañía, uniéndose Marcos poco después al escuchar su charla relajada, hasta que el timbre anunció la llegada de las pizzas.

Como excepción para que Alex no tuviera que moverse, cenaron los cuatro en el sofá con el canal de deportes puesto de fondo en la televisión. Alex pudo distraerse un poco de sus problemas, a lo que contribuyó Marcos con sus chorradas. Por su parte, Akari estaba radiante compartiendo con Michelle toda aquella comida que sus compañeros no podían acabarse.

Después de cenar, aunque siguieron un rato de charla, para Akari era evidente que a Michelle se le acababan las excusas para seguir en su casa. Sabía que a Alex y Marcos no les molestaba su presencia. Al fin y al cabo, sus respectivas novias también se habían quedado ahí muchas veces incluso a dormir, pero no dejaba de sentir sus miradas suspicaces a cada cosa que decía a la mujer. Vamos, resumiendo, que la hora de despedida se acercaba y no podía evitar entristecerse, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendrían que volver a sus roles de alumno y profesora.

\- Por cierto, Akari. – Interrumpió Michelle de repente con tono serio. – ¿Al final te quedaron claros los cálculos de la práctica del hematocrito antes y después del ejercicio?

\- ¿Eh? – El japonés la miró muy confundido. – ¿La que mirábamos con la varilla fina? – Se quedó pensativo. – Sí… creo.

\- Me habías dicho que no te salía una de las gráficas. – Le miró fijamente. – Por si quieres que mire cómo la has hecho.

\- ¿La gr…? Eh… ¡Ah! ¡AH, LA GRÁFICA, YA! – Akari saltó como un resorte en el asiento. – P-pues sí, es que me da… me da algo raro. Así que… bueno, s-si no te importa… ¿lo miramos?

\- Vale, vamos.

Akari se levantó al instante sonriendo de una forma en la que era más que obvio que NO iban a su cuarto a mirar problemas de las clases de la universidad precisamente. Incluso Michelle sonrió para sí negando levemente con la cabeza ante la honestidad de sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que ella misma sentía bullir la sangre en su interior, así que tampoco podía culparle. Ni siquiera las miradas de incredulidad de Alex y Marcos, con un carraspeo de este último, les inmutaron en su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Akari.

\- Entonces, qué. – Increpó Marcos antes de que cruzasen el umbral. – ¿Subimos el volumen de la tele? – Preguntó insinuante.

\- Sí, hazlo. – Dijo Michelle con simpleza. – No sea que por una vez te quedes escuchando mientras corregimos y te dé por aprender algo útil.

Con una expresión que provocó escalofríos en el rubio, entró en la habitación, seguida de Akari, que cerró la puerta tras él. El cuanto oyó el resbalón de la puerta, le faltó tiempo para lanzarse en brazos del japonés y buscar ávidamente su boca. Era como si no le hubiese besado en meses, llenándola de energía. Como una corriente eléctrica que empezaba en su bajo vientre y se extendía a cada rincón de su ser. Él no tardó en responder metiendo las manos bajo su ropa sintiendo que no quedaba ni un rincón de su cuerpo por explorar. Se separaron al quedarse sin aliento, respirando entrecortadamente, abrazados, dejando sus frentes reposando sobre la del otro. Aunque el ofrecimiento de Marcos sobre el volumen de la televisión había sido para provocarles, comprobaron que, efectivamente, lo había cumplido.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró Michelle.

\- No te vayas. – Espetó Akari de repente, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y enterrando la cara en su cuello. – No te vayas, no te vayas. – Repitió angustiado. – Quédate aquí hoy, duerme conmigo. Me da igual lo que digan ellos.

\- Akari… - Michelle enredó los dedos en su pelo revuelto, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con cariño. – No me digas eso.

\- Entonces déjame ir contigo.

Michelle estrechó su abrazo, sin responder. Le dolía tener que negarse. Claro que quería estar con él. Quería aprovechar al máximo lo que le quedaba para poder hacerlo. Le partía el alma ver a Akari acurrucado contra ella, la ansiedad de su voz, pero… ¿y luego? Si se quedaba ahí sería confirmar unas sospechas más que extendidas entre sus amigos, y aunque le asegurasen que no dirían palabra del tema, nada le aseguraba que no acabase llegando de una forma u otra a oídos indebidos. Si se llegase a saber en la universidad que tenía una relación con un alumno, el escándalo haría tambalear su tesis y tiraría por la borda todo el esfuerzo invertido hasta el momento. Ni siquiera Shokichi, con su poder y su apoyo, podría salvarla de un escarnio público. De hecho, le constaba ya la existencia de rumores entre los compañeros de clase de Akari y su grupo de fans liderados por Ashley. Se separó un poco de él, haciendo que el japonés levantase la cabeza. Le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le dio un marcado beso en los labios.

\- No puedo quedarme, Akari. – Murmuró. – Además he dejado a Influenza sola y tengo cosas que hacer en casa antes de mañana. – El chico le miró con infinita pena. – Pero puedo quedarme un rato más aquí contigo.

Pudo ver la sonrisa agridulce de Akari antes de que éste volviese a darle un apasionado y sentido beso que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Era algo que sólo él conseguía. Con él podía despojarse de todas las defensas que tenía contra el mundo y permitirse ser ella misma. Después de haberse topado con tantos capullos en su vida, Akari había resultado ser un hombre que, aunque no fuese perfecto puesto que la perfección no existe, reunía todo lo que ella buscaba en una pareja. Los pequeños detalles íntimos que estaba descubriendo en los últimos días, no hacían sino conseguir que se enamorase más de él, si es que eso era posible. Si no fuese porque había dado masajes en la espalda y conocía cada uno de sus rincones, alguna vez se le había pasado por la cabeza buscar tornillos, no sea que descubriese que, en realidad, iba a pilas y por eso era tan ideal.

Cuando por fin salieron del cuarto después de un tiempo prudente, Alex y Marcos no disimularon un ápice sus miradas inquisidoras. Ni siquiera se dejaron intimidar por la expresión firme de Michelle, ya que quedaba poco autoritaria al mostrar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La mujer se despidió de ellos sin mucha más demora alegando lo tarde que era no sin antes recomendarle a Alex que tomase un antiinflamatorio si le dolía mucho el tobillo. Akari, pese a las ganas, tuvo que conformarse con el beso de despedida que se habían dado en su cuarto en lugar de darle otro como le gustaría, así que se conformó con asomarse al soportal hasta que Michelle empezó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando cerró la puerta con un suspiro y se giró, pudo ver a Marcos sonreír con suficiencia para sí y asentir con la cabeza en dirección a Alex, que se encogió de hombros. Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se sentó en el otro sofá. Silencio. Miró a sus amigos, pero parecían centrados en el programa de televisión. Decidió poner atención él también, a ver si es que estaba interesante, pero lo único que vio fue anuncios. Volvió a mirar para ellos, extrañado. Más silencio. Marcos, al sentirse observado, le miró interrogante, e incluso le hizo un gesto para que hablase, pero se giró a la tele. Era extraño. No parecía un ambiente hostil, ni parecían enfadados, simplemente no hablaban. Los anuncios acabaron y empezó Dora la Exploradora. Akari volvió a mirarles, esperando que cambiasen de canal, pero en lugar de eso empezaron a hacer comentarios.

\- ¿Ese mono no tiene las botas muy grandes? – Preguntó Marcos. – ¿Cómo lo hace para no tropezar?

\- No lo sé, tío. – Alex arrugó el gesto. – ¿Esa mochila acaba de decir "_delicioso_"?

\- Sí, me temo que sí.

Akari observó la escena con incredulidad. Vale que agradecía que no le estuviesen sometiendo a un tercer grado sobre Michelle, lo agradecía muchísimo, pero una cosa era eso y otra que estuviesen pasando de él como si fuese un mueble más de la casa. Algo no le encajaba, y empezaba a tocarle la moral su actitud. Además tenían puestos esos dibujos extraños que interrogaban al espectador y se quedaban callados, y empezaba a perturbarle bastante, sobre todo porque Marcos había empezado a contestar las preguntas con voz fingidamente entusiasta. ¿Qué estaban preparando esos dos? Se puso en alerta, esperando que le dijesen algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario mordaz, o fuera de tono, pero no sucedió nada de eso.

\- ¿Es que no vais a decirme nada? – Preguntó de repente. Sus amigos le miraron intrigados.

\- ¿Algo de qué? – Preguntó Marcos. No supo distinguir si había ironía en su voz o no.

\- Pues… pues… - Gesticuló frustrado. – No sé. De Michelle. O de algo de esto. O… ¡yo que sé! Algo. ¿Qué os pasa?

\- ¿A nosotros? – El rubio le miró francamente extrañado. – No nos pasa nada, tú sí que estás raro.

\- Ah, sí, cierto. – Dijo Alex. Akari se tensó aguardando la puya. – Gracias por llamar a Michelle. Me he quedado más tranquilo. Tengo que volver a darle las gracias a ella también.

\- Ha sido súper profesional. – Se asombró Marcos. – Eso sí, tu cara de dolor ha sido épica.

\- Es que duele, ¿sabes? – Se picó.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – Los dos mexicanos miraron a Akari. – ¿Estáis enfadados porque me he ido con Michelle a la habitación, o algo así? – Los otros dos se miraron entre sí como entendiendo todo de repente.

\- No. – Respondió Alex. – ¿Por qué nos iba a molestar?

\- Yo que sé. – Se rascó la nuca a contrapelo. – Otras veces me preguntáis cosas o me tomáis el pelo. Y no habéis dicho nada.

\- Si estuviese Kanako aquí también nos iríamos a mi cuarto. – Marcos se encogió de hombros. – No sé, es normal que quieras estar a solas con tu novia. – Soltó aquello tranquilamente mientras volvía a responder a los dibujos animados. – ¡El maaapaaaa!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Akari dio un bote en el sofá. – N-n-no he dicho que sea mi novia. ¡Y deja de contestar a la tele! Me das mal rollo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Marcos rio, divertido. – Así aprendes español también. ¡Mira, mira! – Señaló a la tele. – _Abriiiiir_. – Pese a todo cogió el mando y empezó a cambiar de canal. – Volviendo a lo de antes, no. No lo has dicho, pero es obvio que lo es. Y si no es tu novia, novia, es tu chica, tu ligue, tu rollo o tu lo-que-sea. Pero algo es.

\- La verdad es que nos gustaría que nos lo dijeses abiertamente. – Intervino Alex. – Pero es lo que hay y yo tampoco soy el más adecuado para echártelo en cara. Tendrás tus motivos.

\- Pero es que Michelle y yo no…

\- Eh, eh, eh, alto ahí. – Marcos le interrumpió señalándole con el dedo y el ceño fruncido. – Si no nos lo quieres contar, vale, lo aceptamos, pero no intentes engañarnos.

\- No intento engañaros. – Respondió dolido. – Es que… es solo que… yo… no es lo que pensáis.

\- Akari, da igual, de verdad. – El tono de Alex era conciliador. – No pasa nada. – Si tú estás bien, nos parece bien.

\- Antes o después hablarás, si te apetece. – Sentenció Marcos. – Pero no somos tontos.

\- Nunca he dicho que lo seáis. – Musitó a media voz. El sentimiento de culpabilidad empezaba a crecer dentro de él. – Si el tonto soy yo.

\- Bueno, bueno, hombre, que no es para ponerse melodramático. – Alex sonrió.

\- No pasa nada, tío. – Marcos se inclinó en el asiento para darle un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. – Si lo mío con Kanako hubiera sido diferente puede tampoco lo habría contado de entrada. Habría sido más discreto.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tú. – Alex soltó una carcajada nasal. – Lo hubieras anunciado en todas partes, y lo de llevarlo con discreción, en fin, ni siquiera voy a comentarlo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – Respondió indignado. – Además, eso fue cosa vuestra, que no nos dejabais en paz.

\- ¿Perdona? – Alex miró a su amigo boquiabierto. – ¿Te hago una lista con todas las veces que disteis el cante?

\- Qué exagerado. – Bostezó. – Me voy al sobre.

\- Eso, huye, cobarde.

\- Bah, que te den. – Volvió a golpear el hombro de Akari con el dorso de la mano al pasar cerca de él. – Y tú, alegra esa cara, que pareces un muerto. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Marcos.

El rubio se metió en el cuarto de baño y cuando acabó fue directo a su habitación, despidiéndose de nuevo con un bostezo tan exagerado que parecía que se iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Alex y Akari se quedaron en un apacible silencio para el primero y un incómodo mutismo para el segundo. El japonés no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación con sus amigos. En cierta forma se sentía como si estuviese traicionándoles. Pese a que le habían dicho que no pasaba nada si no quería contarles todo, no podía evitar sentirse como si se hubiese levantado un pequeño muro invisible entre ellos. Era una opresión en el pecho que no sabía cómo arreglar. Incluso si accedía y les contaba lo suyo con Michelle parecía que el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- Siéntate aquí, anda. – Alex interrumpió sus pensamientos golpeando el asiento a su lado. – Que yo no puedo moverme. – Akari suspiró e hizo lo que le decía. – A ver, ¿qué pasa?

\- No es nada, es que… - Se quedó en silencio un momento buscando las palabras. – Parece que no os quiero contar cosas, y no es eso, es más… difícil.

\- Ya sé que no es eso. – Le tranquilizó. – Si fuera eso es probable que yo también me hubiese ido a dormir.

\- ¿Entonces Marcos sí está decepcionado conmigo?

\- Bueno… - Suspiró. – Decepcionado no es la palabra, supongo. Pero le cuesta más asumir ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Y qué hago?

\- Supongo que nada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Dale tiempo, se le pasará, hazme caso. – Akari no respondió. – Bueno, entonces con Michelle… entiendo que todo bien, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Recordar a la mujer le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. – Todo bien.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó Akari. – ¿Cómo lo llevas?

\- Jodido. Esto es una mierda. Y duele. Además pensar en estar todo el día metido en casa y sin poder hacer nada…

\- Bueno, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

\- Gracias. Hablando de eso. – Se estiró en el asiento. – Creo que yo también debería dormir.

\- Sí, es tarde ya. – Confirmó Akari.

\- Pásame las muletas, por favor. – Las cogió con torpeza. – Nunca he usado unas.

\- Espera, que te las ajusto.

Alex se puso de pie con dificultad y aguantó a la pata coja mientras Akari se las apañaba para dejar las muletas a su altura, casi en el último agujero de las mismas. El moreno probó a dar unos pasos bajo la atenta mirada de Akari, por si perdía el apoyo poder cogerle, pero parecía apañarse bien. Tras asegurarle que no necesitaba nada, Alex le dio las buenas noches y entró en su cuarto mientras él hacía lo propio. Se metió en la cama y vio en su móvil que tenía mensajes de Michelle, preguntándole si sus amigos le habían dado mucha lata. Estuvo contándole la charla que había tenido con ellos, y pareció darle mucha menos importancia que él. Más bien incluso se alegraba de que le dejasen tranquilo. Además le dijo que sus amigos no iban a darle de lado por algo así. Algo más tranquilo, dejó el teléfono en la mesita y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día muy largo.

Hay formas de despertar que nunca son agradables. Ruido de las obras del vecino, alguien gritándote para que despiertes, apagar la alarma por accidente y quedarte dormido cuando quieres madrugar, llegar a la cocina y descubrir que no puedes hacerte el desayuno. En esta ocasión, lo que hizo que Alex se levantase rabiando ya desde primera hora de la mañana fue las punzadas de dolor en su tobillo. La noche no había sido mucho mejor. Al acostarse, encontrar una postura en la que estuviese cómodo durmiendo y no forzar el pie no fue tan sencillo como había imaginado en un primer momento. Pese a tener la tobillera puesta, seguía dejándole cierta movilidad a la articulación, y cada vez que se movía, dolía de mil demonios. Y se había movido mucho, muchísimo. Había comprobado la hora en el móvil y ni siquiera era la hora a la que volvía de sacar a Max habitualmente. Oh, mierda. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de repente. Max. Entonces por eso le había parecido oír no sabía cuánto tiempo antes que algo rascaba la puerta. Era el maldito perro. Si no le sacaba a pasear acabaría haciendo sus necesidades en algún rincón de la casa y ni siquiera podría limpiarlo en condiciones. Bufó intentando cambiar de postura y se golpeó a sí mismo en el tobillo, haciéndole soltar una maldición en voz alta.

Estaba claro que ya no iba a ser capaz de dormir más. Se sentó en la cama con un gruñido. Max al oír movimiento volvió a rascar en su puerta gimoteando y le chistó desde donde se encontraba. Se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba agotado pese a acabar de levantarse, le dolía el tobillo y de rebote la cabeza, por la mala noche que había pasado. Resignándose, se aventuró a sacarlos pies de la cama, y pese no apoyar el pie levantado, cuando lo dejó cerca del suelo lo notó palpitante y dolorido. Alcanzó como pudo las muletas y se incorporó apoyado solo en el pie sano. Intentó apoyar el otro pero al momento confirmó que no había sido buena idea. Maldita sea. Con los músculos agarrados tras haber estado metido en la cama avanzó torpemente hasta la puerta, donde oyó lo que parecía un resoplido de Max conteniéndose para no rascar la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, tuvo que sujetarse al marco al abalanzarse el perro sobre él.

\- ¡Chss! – Cuchicheó para no despertar al resto. – Max, no, para.

Tras conseguir quitarse al perro de encima usando una de las muletas para apartarle siguió hacia la cocina a riesgo de caerse, porque Max había decidido convertirse en su sombra. Era consciente de que el animal simplemente quería seguir cumpliendo con su rutina diaria saliendo a su paseo matutino y no era capaz de entender qué estaba pasando, ¿pero no se daba cuenta de que no podía casi caminar? Se suponía que había perros que detectaban enfermedades, o eso había oído en la tele, ¿les había tocado el perro tonto o qué?

Se paró en el medio del salón. No iba a poder desayunar tranquilo y el perro tenía que salir. Se negaba a que le cagase y mease algún rincón de la casa pero iba a tener que encargarse alguno de sus compañeros de piso. Es más, debería encargarse Marcos. Era SU perro. Estaba harto de tener que cargar con sus cosas de una forma u otra. Iba a entrar en la habitación del rubio, y entonces recapacitó. Sabía el mal despertar que tenía, y de lo que menos ganas tenía era de aguantar a alguien más de mal humor, bastante tenía consigo mismo. Resoplando, y con un cabreo creciente, decidió encaminarse a la habitación de Akari. Llamó a la puerta antes de acceder, pero no escuchó nada en el interior, así que entró directamente. Se encontró a Akari durmiendo acurrucado y envuelto con las mantas tan pegadas que parecía un gusano de seda metido en la crisálida. Pasando por alto su punzada de envidia profunda al verle descansar plácidamente como un bebé después de la noche que él mismo había pasado, se acercó a la cama, llamándole en voz baja.

\- Akari. Ey.

No hubo respuesta, por supuesto. Su amigo era una de las personas que conocía con el sueño más profundo. Se acercó más, levantando el tono.

\- Akari, tío. Oye. – Nada. Como si hablase con la pared. – Akari.

Resopló. Max, al quedarse solo en el salón, entró en la habitación a ver qué pasaba. Se puso a dos patas sobre la cama, al lado de Alex, contemplando también al japonés, y se subió. No le detuvo, al menos así si se despertaba podía culpar también al perro. Max pasó por encima de él, pisándole para olisquearle la cara y acabó tumbándose a su lado, pero la única reacción del japonés fue un gimoteo ahogado recolocándose en el colchón, todavía dormido. A Alex se le acabó la paciencia y optó por agitarle del hombro.

\- Akari, despierta, joder. – Un gruñido adormilado le animó a agitarle un poco más. – Akari, te has dormido, llegas tarde.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿_Cómo_? – Preguntó en su idioma natal. – ¿_Qué pasa_?

Su táctica pareció funcionar para que el japonés empezase a despertar aunque todavía no hubiese fijado el idioma correctamente. En el momento en el que reaccionó a las insistencias de Alex, Max también tomó cartas en el asunto, y su forma de darle los buenos días fue dándole un lametón en la cara, lo que sirvió para que Akari diese un grito, despertando de golpe, e intentando quitarse al perro de encima, no sin antes ganarse un lavado de cara completo a base de babas caninas. Alex contempló la escena algo apartado con malicia, pero al menos había cumplido su objetivo.

\- _Qué asco…_ \- Akari se pasó la mano por la cara con cara de desagrado. – ¿Alex? – Preguntó con ojos entrecerrados al ver a su amigo junto a la cama. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay que sacar a Max de paseo y yo no puedo. – Explicó sucintamente. – ¿Te importa hacerlo tú antes de irte?

\- ¿Sacarle…? – Se rascó la cabeza, todavía bastante confundido. – Ah… vale… sí, claro… - Bostezó. – Sacar a Max. Voy… voy ahora. – Miró a su alrededor. – Dame un minuto.

\- Vale. Gracias.

Volvió a la cocina, esperando que Akari no volviese a quedarse dormido, o la próxima vez le despertaría a golpe de muleta. Le dolía horrores el pie, le estorbaban las muletas para hacer todo, y la sensación de inutilidad creciente estaba acabando con su paciencia. Preparó la cafetera y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras esperaba que saliese el ansiado café que esperaba que espabilase sus sentidos abotargados. Mientras tanto Akari salió de su cuarto arrastrando los pies y rascándose los ojos todavía a medio gas. Masculló un buenos días y Alex soltó una carcajada nasal.

\- Buenos días. Tienes la camiseta de al revés.

Efectivamente cuando el japonés bajó los ojos a su pecho en lugar de encontrarse el dibujo correspondiente estaba viendo la espalda de la prenda. Le dio las gracias a Alex mientras sacaba los brazos de las mangas y la giraba sin quitársela del todo. Contuvo un bostezo estirándose y resopló apoyándose cansinamente en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – Aunque levantarse como lo había hecho no había sido la mejor de las formas, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo extra preocupándose por él.

\- Pues mal. – Barbotó Alex. – Me siento como un inútil, casi no he dormido y no puedo hacer nada. – Oyó el borboteo de la cafetera y arrugó el gesto haciendo intención de levantarse.

\- Quieto, ya la paro yo. – Akari le puso la mano en el hombro y fue a atender el café antes de que se derramase. – ¿Has desayunado? – Preguntó con interés.

\- No. – Max se puso a dos patas sobre él. – Ay, quita. – Dijo empujando al perro. – Akari, ¿te importa sacarle ya? Aunque sea solo al portal. No quiero que cague aquí.

\- Sí, sí, ahora mismo. – Dijo revolviendo en los armarios. – ¿Te apetece un sándwich?

\- Haz lo que quieras, no tengo ganas de nada. – Chasqueó la lengua. – Max, quieto, espera un poco.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía delante de él su café humeante con un sándwich de jamón y queso y el japonés había bajado con el perro mordisqueando una barrita de cereales. Se preguntó si todavía se sentiría culpable después de la charla que habían tenido ayer. Akari se estaba esforzando mucho en todo desde que había llegado, tanto con sus clases como con ellos, y en momentos como ese tenía la sensación de que no se lo agradecían lo suficiente. Ojeó su teléfono móvil, y se encontró un mensaje de Yaeko diciendo que no tardaría mucho en ir a su casa. Eso le animó un poco. Con ella podría permitirse ser un poco más quejica y conseguir la ración extra de cariño que anhelaba en ese momento. Siguiendo el consejo de Michelle, se levantó para ir al botiquín y rebuscar algo que aliviase su malestar. Entre medias, con el silencio reinante, pudo oír la alarma del móvil de Marcos. Eso le recordó que tenía que llamar a su jefe e informarle de su ausencia al menos durante ese día, y que tendría que dar una de las copias del justificante que le había hecho Michelle a Marcos para que lo llevase al taller.

Volvió a sentarse resoplando. ¿A qué iba a dedicar el día? Ni siquiera podría entretenerse recogiendo o limpiando la casa. Si apenas podía andar usando las muletas como para coger la escoba o la fregona estaba. Podría pedirle permiso a Akari para jugar a su consola, pero hasta para eso estaba desganado. Llamó a su jefe informándole de la situación y aunque al principio pareció reticente, cuando le nombró su justificante médico su actitud cambió deseándole que mejorase. Colgó, más aliviado, y siguió con su desayuno. Los minutos pasaban y Marcos no daba muestras de levantarse. Frunció el ceño. Si quería que llevase el documento al taller, tendría que salir antes de casa, lo que implicaba tener que levantarse YA.

\- _¡Marcos!_ – Llamó. – _¿Te estás levantando?_ – Esperó una respuesta que no llegó. - _¡MARCOS!_ – Nada. – _Joder_.

Acabó su desayuno, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la habitación. Como no moviese el culo ya, no tendría ningún reparo en levantarle con la muleta, y no precisamente empujándole de la cama. Abrió la puerta y se asomó al interior.

\- _Te levantas ya o qué._ – Increpó Alex. – _Que vas a llegar tarde_.

\- _¡Joder! ¡Que ya voy, pesado!_ – Le gritó de mala forma.

\- _Vete a la mierda_. – Espetó Alex. – _Por mí como si llegas tarde_.

Cerró dando un portazo. Estaba hasta los cojones. Según se encontraba, su estado anímico y su cansancio encima aguantar malas contestaciones. En su ofuscación de camino al sofá, apoyó mal la muleta y trastabilló peligrosamente. Cuando se repuso cogió la muleta en el aire a punto de tirarla a la otra punta de la casa, pero se detuvo a tiempo de no romper nada, y se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo el pie en alto en la mesita de café, mascullando entre dientes. Poco después escuchó a Marcos saliendo de su cuarto, pasando por el baño y preparándose su habitual bol de cereales de colores con leche. En lugar de ir al sofá, como solía hacer, parecía que iba a quedarse desayunando en la cocina. Entonces se acercó a él. Alex le dedicó una mirada furibunda y pudo ver su expresión preocupada, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido. Conocía muy bien esa cara de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, pero él no estaba para bobadas.

\- Qué quieres. – Le espetó.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – Preguntó intentando parecer seco.

\- Oh, genial, en la gloria, mírame, estoy a punto de ponerme a bailar. – Soltó con voz ácida cargada de sarcasmo. – ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Pues sí.

\- Vaya. – Se quedó en silencio. Lanzó una mirada lánguida a la tele y volvió a mirar a Alex. – ¿Puedo desayunar aquí?

\- Haz lo que quieras.

Cuando Akari llegó se encontró a Marcos intentando animar a Alex con bromas y comentarios animados a los que el moreno contestaba con poco más que monosílabos. Marcos acabó de desayunar y fue a prepararse para ir a clase, momento en el que Akari, con la segunda parte de su propio desayuno, ocupó su lugar casi con idéntico resultado.

Alex sabía que estaban intentando ayudarle, en algún rincón recóndito de su mente lo sabía, pero en ese momento solo podía apreciar un trato condescendiente y una atención excesiva hacia su persona, recordándole que en ese momento no era Alex. Se había convertido en el Sr. Esguince de Tobillo al que había que hacer caso por encima de todas las cosas. Casi estaba deseando que se fuesen ya. Para rematar la situación, si normalmente le costaba encontrar cosas entretenidas en la televisión, estaba descubriendo que la programación matutina era un completo asco. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando sonó el esperado timbre. Marcos, que ya prácticamente había acabado y estaba a punto de irse, respondió al telefonillo.

\- ¿Yaeko? – Preguntó extrañado. – Sí, sí, te abro.

\- No sabía que iba a venir Yaeko. – Comentó Akari.

\- Quería venir anoche ya y quise. – Explicó Alex.

Akari abrió la puerta cuando la japonesa llegó a su piso. En ese momento, la chica entró como una exhalación, ignorando todo lo demás hasta localizar a Alex en el sofá, sobre el que, después de dejar las bolsas que llevaba en la mano, se abalanzó con la chaqueta puesta. El moreno aceptó sus muestras de cariño abiertamente.

\- ¡Ay, mi Pollito! – Le dio un beso en los labios. – ¿Cómo estás, cariño? – Le acarició la cara. – ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Sí, me duele. – Alex hizo un gesto de dolor, algo forzado en opinión de Akari y Marcos. – Tienes las manos frías.

\- Perdona, mi amor. – Se frotó una contra la otra antes de agarrarle las suyas a Alex. – Lo siento por tardar, es que pasé por el supermercado para comprarte cositas ricas para comer. ¿Has tomado algo para el dolor?

\- Sí. – Torció el gesto. – Pero he dormido fatal y me duele la cabeza.

\- Te dejo echar una siesta encima de mí, y te hago eso que tanto te gusta en la cabeza.

La almibarada conversación de la pareja empezaba a ser demasiado para los otros dos inquilinos de la casa, así que Marcos anunció lo tarde que era, porque tenía una misión que cumplir con el parte de lesión de Alex y puso pies en polvorosa. Akari, sin una excusa mejor fue a su cuarto para darles intimidad, pero en cuanto captó una conversación en la que Yaeko decía cómo iba a duchar a Alex para que quedase "todo bien, bien limpio". Decidió huir de la casa también. En cuanto puso los pies en el salón, la pareja se le quedó mirando algo extrañada.

\- ¿Te vas ya? – Preguntó Alex. Su expresión había cambiado notablemente a mejor desde la llegada de su chica.

\- Sí. Esto… tengo que… - Carraspeó buscando una excusa. – Devolver un libro a la biblioteca, eso es.

\- De acuerdo, pásalo bien. Dale las gracias a Michelle si la ves.

\- Sí, descuida.

En cuando se cerró la puerta, Yaeko se lanzó sobre su chico para besarle sin remilgos, cosa que Alex agradeció. Cuando se separaron Alex se recostó en ella, que aprovechó para peinarle con los dedos. Hacía bastante que no tenían una casa entera para ellos, aunque lo que más le gustaría hacer en un momento así seguramente se vería dificultado a causa de su tobillo.

\- Esto es una mierda. – Comentó Alex. – Me siento un inútil.

\- No digas eso. – Yaeko le besó la frente. – Es una lesión, pronto estarás mejor.

\- Pero quiero estar bien ya. – Estaba sonando muy infantil, pero le dio igual. – Hoy no he podido salir a correr.

\- Cuando más reposes ahora, antes volverás a hacer vida normal. – Insistió Yaeko. – Además, hoy no tienes que hacer nada, lo haré yo.

\- No quiero tenerte de esclava. – Alex la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Amo pobre no necesita criado.

\- No soy tu criada, soy tu enfermera particular. – Dijo con tono juguetón.

\- ¿Mi enfermera sexy particular? – Preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

\- Claro, un enfermo sexy necesita una enfermera sexy, ¿no?

\- ¿Y cuál es mi tratamiento, señorita enfermera?

\- Pues mira, ya sé qué va a ser. Levanta. Alex se volvió a sentar normal. – Vamos a empezar con una subida de endorfinas.

\- Endor… ¿qué? – Preguntó Alex con una carcajada.

\- Endorfinas. – Posó la mano en su rodilla y la fue subiendo eróticamente por su pierna. – Son las hormonas de la felicidad.

\- Si es que además de guapa eres lista. – Alex sonrió. – Tengo la mejor novia del mundo. ¿Y cómo sigue el tratamiento?

\- Oh, primero hay que hacer una exploración. – Metió un dedo por la goma de su pantalón. – ¿Tengo el consentimiento del paciente?

\- Estoy en sus manos, enfermera.

La presencia de Yaeko mejoró notablemente el humor de Alex, aunque sus compañeros cuando volvieron a casa hicieron todo lo posible por evitarles hasta el punto de que prácticamente no les preguntaron a qué habían dedicado el resto del día. La parte buena es que Yaeko también les dejó hecha la cena y ese trabajo se lo ahorraron. Cuando la japonesa se tuvo que ir a trabajar, para Alex la casa quedó un poco más gris, y el tedio que había sentido esa mañana volvió con fuerza. Incluso le parecía que le dolía más el tobillo. Fuera como fuese, al menos había asumido que todavía le quedaban unos cuantos días así. Su gran y mejor consuelo ese día, había sido saber que la gente a su alrededor estaba dándole todo el apoyo que podían. Si esto mismo hubiera sucedido no tanto tiempo antes, todo hubiera sido mucho más complicado. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas, y quería hacer algo por todos ellos. Por Yaeko, por Akari, Michelle, y todos los demás, Marcos incluido aunque fuese su compañero de penurias y alegrías durante todos estos años. De pronto una idea apareció clara y luminosa en su cabeza. Lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su tobillo lesionado: Más le valía recuperarse pronto y poder cumplir con su objetivo. Su cumpleaños estaba cerca. Esta vez, sería él sería el que les diese algo a cambio a todos ellos.


	108. Y fueron felices

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Hay ocasiones en la vida en las cuales tocamos fondo y no podemos ver la salida. No obstante, tocar fondo tiene elgo bueno, y es que una vez lo hemos alcanzado lo único que podemos hacer, es volver a subir. Adolf, que lleva mucho tiempo anclado el fondo, ha decido deshacerse del bloque de cemento de sus pies para empezar a nadar hacia la superficie. **

**Tras una serie de capítulos más divertidos y ligeros, volvemos con uno de nuestros característicos capítulos algo más densos y oscuros, como todos aquellos que conciernen a Adolf. Aunque con suerte, puede que en un futuro próximo los capítulos en los que él aparezca, dejen de ser tan tristes ;)**

**En el próximo capítulo, Keiji va a experimentar de primera mano lo que supone tratar con algo que ni siquiera sabe qué es. En momentos como esos lo mejor es acudir a un amigo que entienda del tema. El problema es cuando los susodichos amigos están más interesados en cotillear sobre tu vida amorosa, que en ayudar**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 12 de enero (Eme: es mi cumple, me hago vieja :_D). ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Y fueron felices...  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 16594  
****\- Personajes: Adolf, Joseph, Eva, Shokichi, Rose, Dana**

* * *

**Y FUERON FELICES…**

Se pasó la mano por la cara tras leer el nombre de la persona que le acababa de enviar un mensaje en la pantalla de su teléfono. Confiaba bastante, mucho de hecho, en su comprensión lectora y no creía que se hubiese equivocado al leer lo que tenía frente él. Siendo así se llegó a plantear que el que alguien como Joseph le mandase algo a su teléfono personal como una especie de alucinación. O de sueño. O casi una pesadilla. Pero no parecía que fuese fruto de su uso abusivo, aunque más controlado durante las últimas semanas, de analgésicos, cuyos efectos secundarios advertían sobre la posibilidad de imaginarse cosas donde no las había. Tampoco parecía que la aparición de ese mensaje fuese porque su ansiedad, depresión y falta de descanso le ofuscasen hasta el punto de que su mente le jugase la mala pasada de inventarse algo así. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz y tomó aire, si era sincero últimamente su vida le estaba pareciendo tan irreal que ya prácticamente nada le sorprendía. Se sentía más como un espectador de su propia vida que como el protagonista de la misma, al fin y al cabo no podía más que observar los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, y se veía totalmente incapaz de tomar el control de su propia existencia.

Abrió la notificación, que se perdía entre las decenas de mensajes de Shokichi mandándole fotos de los gatitos que tenía en acogida, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo al no saber con qué se iba a topar. Mostrando una faceta muy distinta a la que dejaba ver cuando teatralizaba y exageraba en sus encuentros frente a frente, Adolf se encontró con el lado más serio de Joseph, que se dirigió a él con mensajes breves, concisos y serios. Al parecer quería hablar con él y le decía que aunque no corría prisa, prefería que tratasen el tema con relativa urgencia. Eso no le tranquilizaba. Comprobó por mero reflejo el calendario sobre su mesa en el cual solía apuntar sus compromisos del día, y tal y como ocurría de un tiempo a esa parte, estaba vacío. Se pasaba el día trabajando en el laboratorio, evadiendo citas y reuniones y enfrascándose en más y más proyectos para tener una excusa que le mantuviese prácticamente atado a su mesa. Su único compromiso era el trabajo, en el cual se centraba de tal manera que ni siquiera apuntaba las posibles fechas de entrega o finalización, no las necesitaba. Lo terminaba todo mucho antes de cuando correspondía. No obstante desde su derrumbe unas semanas atrás, y su estancia en casa de Shokichi, había conseguido recuperar cierta templanza le habían llevado a no haber aceptado nuevos proyectos pese a sentirse tentado por ello.

Poco a poco, con dolorosa parsimonia, iba convenciéndose a sí mismo de que aunque lo que concernía a Rose escapaba a su control, al menos intentaría poner orden en aquello que de una forma u otra dependía de él directamente. Quería volver a tomar las riendas de su vida. Y decidió dar lo que parecía un paso diminuto, de estos en los que ni siquiera se levantaban los pies del suelo, pero que para él era como un salto. De hecho era casi como si le hubiesen crecido alas y se estuviese animando a lanzar el vuelo. Dejó el calendario dado la vuelta sobre la mesa, no le importaba si realmente tenía algún compromiso, ya le buscarían si le necesitaban. Contestó a Joseph diciéndole que estaba disponible desde ese mismo instante, y en cuanto el hombre le confirmó que él también se preparó para ir hasta su despacho. A esa hora solía llegar Eva para preguntarle qué tareas le tocaba hacer ese día, así que de forma más esmerada que últimamente le dejó una nota escrita con sus quehaceres, y añadió otra invitándola a prepararse un café si gustaba. Había tratado muy mal a Eva, y lo peor es que era perfectamente consciente de ello. Debía pedirle disculpas, y probablemente ella no le perdonaría, no se merecía que lo hiciese al menos. Ella no había hecho más que aportarle cosas que él se había dedicado a ignorar, rechazar y prácticamente pisotear, como su comprensión, su amabilidad, su preocupación… No, definitivamente no debería perdonarle, ya que era él mismo quien se había esforzado en intentar que le odiase para alejarla, porque era demasiado cobarde como para hablar claramente con ella. Porque en cierto modo le intimidaba que pese a todo ella siguiese siendo tan amable y bajo esa aparente fragilidad mostrase tanta entereza. Eva no debía perdonarle, pero mientras dejaba junto a la nota un puñado de caramelos de su país natal que sabía que a ella le encantaban, se percató de que tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciese. Y con el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la boca del estómago, salió de su despacho dejando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la puerta abierta. Como invitando a todos los demonios y monstruos propios que aún seguían agazapados dentro, a que se marchasen para no volver.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo con toda la entereza que su pierna resentida le permitió. Era como si parte de la carga que se había quitado de los hombros tras desahogarse con Shokichi hubiera sido masa real, y se notaba más ligero. Hasta el punto de que la molesta cojera que le había obligado a usar bastón a cuenta del dolor de su pierna, había remitido algo. Aún le dolía, y caminar con cierta celeridad seguía siendo un reto para él, pero al menos ya no sentía que tenía que arrastrarse por el pasillo para ir de un sitio a otro del departamento. Llamó a la puerta de Joseph con más energía de la que esperaba en sí mismo, llegando al punto de hacerse algo de daño en la mano, viéndose obligado a masajearse los nudillos a tiempo que oía la voz desde el interior indicándole que podía pasar.

\- Hola, Adolf- le saludó sin levantar la vista de una hoja en la que parecía estar escribiendo algo.

\- Buenos días.

\- Siéntate, en seguida estoy cont…- levantó la vista y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en él mostró una expresión algo sorprendida que en seguida logró ocultar tras una sonrisa- Te veo bien

Adolf enarcó una ceja con cierta incredulidad, observándose en su reflejo en las cristaleras de una de las vitrinas del despacho de Joseph. Su piel pálida y acartonada, sus ojeras amoratadas, sus mejillas hundidas y sus ojos cansados indicaban de todo menos un buen aspecto. Pero no dijo nada y simplemente se sentó no sabiendo cómo responder. Sintió el impulso de decirle que si le veía bien necesitaba graduarse la vista con urgencia, pero, como tantas otras veces, se guardó sus palabras porque no le encontraba sentido a decirlas. Pero el hombre frente a él era, cuando quería, extraordinariamente perceptivo. Ya se lo había demostrado el día que prácticamente le había obligado a comer, que aunque se trabaja de alguien narcisista y ególatra, realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de aquellos de su alrededor, y era capaz de reconocer hasta las más mínimas señales. Y precisamente de que se quedaba con ganas de decir algo era de lo que Joseph parecía haberse dado cuenta en ese momento, pues le dirigió una sonrisa de sabelotodo y agitó la cabeza.

\- No te voy a mentir, no tienes un aspecto especialmente saludable, pero sí bastante mejor que unos días atrás.

\- Gracias- dijo dubitativo- ¿Por qué querías verme?- preguntó no queriendo retrasar mucho su estancia allí. El exceso de ostentación del despacho de Joseph llegaba a incomodarle. Con tantos objetos, muebles tan sobrecargados, y hasta el propio hombre, sentía el ambiente demasiado cargado, llegándole hasta a provocar cierta sensación de claustrofobia.

\- Directo al grano- puntualizó con un leve asentimiento- Siento haberte avisado con tan poca antelación, mañana viajo a un congreso y no volveré hasta la semana que viene

\- Entiendo…- dejó caer Adolf, dejando la respuesta en el aire y haciendo que un silencio se formase entre ambos.

Le costaba entablar conversación con Joseph, nunca sabía de qué hablar con él y la permanente mirada que tenía posada en él le hacía sentirse demasiado observado. Y si eso le sumaba los ojos del retrato de Michelle que tenía a su espalda taladrándole la nuca la situación se hacía aún más agobiante. Joseph deslizó sobre la superficie de la mesa una serie de papeles y una tarjeta de visita hasta dejarlos frente a Adolf. Paseó su vista por las hojas frente a él sin realmente leer nada, hasta que algo captó su atención en el pequeño cartón nacaradao en el cual se dibujaba con una letra elegante en color sepia un nombre bajo el cual podía leerse "abogado matrimonial". Alzó la mirada al instante, dirigiendo una expresión de absoluta extrañeza a Joseph. Sí, se había llegado a plantear el divorcio, y sí, se había informado al respecto de buenos abogados convencido como estaba de que no conseguiría llegar a ningún acuerdo con Rose. Pero tras hacer una búsqueda con relativa intensidad durante unos días, había desechado la idea. Pese a que no fuese su hija biológica, quería la custodia de Dana, o de no ser posible, custodia compartida. No quería perderse ver crecer a su hija y temía que la mayor consecuencia de un posible divorcio sería precisamente esa, la de no poder vivir junto a la niña su desarrollo como persona.

\- Shokichi nos ha contado lo que ocurrió- las palabras de Joseph helaron la sangre de Adolf, que por un momento tuvo ganas de salir corriendo ¿se lo había contado? ¿a quiénes? ¿cuántas personas lo sabían? ¿por qué Shokichi tenía esa maldita manía de meterse en la vida de los demás? - Sólo nos lo ha dicho a Michelle y a mí y por la sencilla razón de que cree que podemos ayudarte.

\- No necesito ayuda- dijo como reflejo, frunciendo el ceño y dejando escapar el aire con cierto hastío- No os incumben mis problemas.

\- Puede que a mí no.- soltó encogiéndose de hombros- Al fin y al cabo no soy más que un rico excéntrico que no sabe en qué gastarse el dinero y ve en esto una especie de redención por mis malas acciones pasadas.- soltó una carcajada nasal- Pero a Shokichi y a Michelle les importas mucho, y quieren hacer lo posible por ayudarte.

\- Joseph, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- cuestionó intentando no sonar muy borde.

\- Adolf, como sabrás, conozco a mucha gente- el aludido asintió- Y conocer muchas personas puede tener muchos beneficios, y en este caso, así es

\- No pretendo ser brusco, pero ¿qué tiene que ver que tú conozcas mucha gente con mi problema?- pese a su arrebato, Joseph se mantuvo impasible, no mostrándose para nada molesto pese al tono que Adolf acababa de usar.

\- Tiene que ver con que en este mundo, nos guste o no, vale más conocer a la persona adecuada que no el ser honesto. Tú eres honesto, pero no conoces personas.

\- ¿Y tú conoces a la persona adecuada para qué? ¿Para que me divorcie? No des nada por sentado

Lo espetó con más dureza de la que quería. Y pese a que era una idea que a él mismo se le había pasado por la cabeza, sintió una repentina presión ante lo que parecía que Joseph le estaba proponiendo. ¿Por qué se metía en su vida? ¿Por qué buscaba algo que él no le había pedido? ¿Realmente era su intención buena o estaba disfrutando de la telenovela de su vida echando más leña al fuego? Se pinzó el puente de la nariz. Por eso precisamente no quería compartir sus preocupaciones con nadie, todos acababan metiendo las narices sin contar siquiera con su opinión, cuando era su propia vida de la que estaban hablando. Pese a que lo taladró con la mirada y a lo seco que había sonado, Joseph no le replicó, ni se mostró molesto, ni siquiera suspiró o bufó. Estaba impasible, con una calma que llegaba a desquiciar a Adolf, y esperó unos instantes en completo silencio observándolo con curiosidad. Una vez Adolf hizo el amago de marcharse en vista de que no parecían llegar a nada en concreto y que se estaba agobiando en ese entorno, la voz de Joseph le interrumpió antes incluso de que se levantase de la silla.

\- Conozco a la persona adecuada para que tengas la custodia de Dana- sentenció y calló, dejando que la información calase en él.

Adolf sintió su cuerpo quedarse helado en el sitio de forma casi literal. Era una sensación entre agradable y molesta, en la que una brisa fría le recorrió de cabeza a pies. Su piel se puso de gallina, su respiración se entrecortó durante un instante, y su garganta se cerró de tal modo que durante unos segundos se vio incapaz de tragar y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. No había oído bien, definitivamente eso sí que tenía que ser un producto de su imaginación. Había buscado mucha información al respecto, más de la que podía recordar, y buscase donde buscase la respuesta a la pregunta de si tenía alguna posibilidad de conseguir la custodia de Dana era la misma. Un duro y contundente NO. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Joseph, diciéndole que existía la posibilidad de un sí, y no sabía si creérselo. Sabía que si albergaba un mínimo de esperanza, por ínfima e insignificante que esta fuese, su caída a posteriori sería peor.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Mi familia cuenta con buenos y numerosos abogados, y uno de ellos me ha puesto en contacto con un colega suyo que se ha especializado en casos de padres que quieren conseguir la custodia compartida o total de sus hijos en el proceso de divorcio- explicó Joseph. Adolf quería escucharle, pero le resultaba difícil procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo- No he querido darle muchos detalles porque no me corresponde a mí hacerlo, pero yo mismo he estado revisando los casos en los que ha conseguido custodia y hay alguno que puede encajar más o menos con tu situación.

\- No sé qué decir, necesito pensar sobre todo esto.

\- No quiero presionarte, pero quería plantearte esta opción por si te ayuda a tener las cosas más claras. Si quieres más información puedes ponerte en contacto con él, tienes sus datos en la tarjeta- Adolf se hizo con el pequeño cartón nacarado frente a él y leyó la información sin realmente llegar a asimilarla.

\- ¿Por qué?- Musitó Adolf, agarrando la tarjeta de visita con fuerza entre sus dedos.

No entendía nada, no comprendía de dónde venía esa repentina amabilidad de Joseph, esa preocupación y ese aparente afán por ayudarle de forma totalmente desinteresada. Era algo que no le pegaba para nada con el hombre ostentoso y narcisista que se sentaba frente a él.

\- Porque no quiero que Dana se convierta en alguien como yo.

La frase cayó sobre él como un bloque de plomo. Aplastándole, hundiéndole y haciendo que se le resultase difícil mirar a Joseph a la cara. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero en ese momento sintió hacia él una oleada de agradecimiento que le hizo conectar con el hombre frente a él como no lo había hecho antes. Sintiéndose sobrepasado con tanta información y viéndose en la necesidad de aclarar ideas, tras hacerse con la tarjeta y documentos con información del abogado, se disculpó y se dirigió a la puerta para volver a su cubículo y reflexionar. Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas, y tenía que barajar las nuevas opciones que se le presentaban. Se despidieron con un breve "hasta luego" que Adolf acompañó de un sincero agradecimiento, y cuando ya estaba con la mano en el pomo dispuesto a salir se giró un instante y clavó su mirada en Joseph un último momento.

\- Eres un buen hombre- le dijo. Y por la manera en la cual los ojos de Joseph se abrieron con sorpresa y por el atisbo de sonrisa que asomó a la comisura de los labios, Adolf supo que eso era algo que Joseph no estaba esperando.

Dejó el despacho a su espalda casi temblando, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo rápido a los papeles que Joseph le había dado antes de volver al suyo. Era como si hubiese hecho un estudio exhaustivo del abogado. Además de información sobre él, como los lugares donde se había formado y trabajado, había recolectado algunos de los casos que el hombre había ganado. Recolocó los papeles y echó a caminar por el pasillo. Quería leer todo con más detenimiento, tenía que volver a reflexionar sobre su situación con Rose y Dana y qué decisión tomar finalmente, aunque en realidad ya la había tomado. Puede que su cabeza aún no lo tuviese claro, pero su corazón sí, y se lo había dejado saber palpitando más fuerte y haciendo que una oleada de lo que parecía alegría burbujease en su cuerpo durante un instante casi imperceptible. Aunque su cerebro aún no hubiera llegado a decírselo a sí mismo, su intuición ya había decidido seguir adelante con el divorcio e intentar conseguir la custodia. Había un ligero rayo de esperanza. Ahora sólo le quedaba autoconvencerse. Probablemente si hablaba con Shokichi él le ayudaría a decidirse, siempre lo hacía, incluso si lo le daba una solución y se limitaba a escucharle. Era como si fuese capaz de tan sólo con su apoyo, conseguir tranquilizarle lo suficiente como para que su cerebro dejase de bullir y así poder organizar sus ideas.

Cruzó la puerta de su despacho levantando la mirada de los papales para no tropezarse con nada, y pese a que sabía a esa hora ella se solía pasar por allí y de hecho por algo había dejado la nota y los caramelos, no había llegar a asimilar que realmente llegaría a encontrársela. Pero ahí estaba, encogida en sus vaqueros algo holgados de color azul claro y en una blusa color crema, con su melena recogida en una trenza ladeada y abrazada a su carpeta. Tenía uno de los caramelos que le había dejado en la mano y lo estaba mirando con incredulidad. Lo primero que se le vino a Adolf a la cabeza fue que debía hablar seriamente con ella para disculparse, y lo segundo que no estaría de más explicarle la situación puesto que, aunque había querido evitarlo, se había terminado viendo envuelta. Se lo debía. Eva tenía el derecho de saber qué era aquello que la había salpicado y qué alcance tenía. Y lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza, antes incluso de saludarla y de que ella se percatase de su presencia, fue que si realmente quería disculparse, no había por qué posponerlo más. Lo haría en ese mismo instante.

\- _Los caramelos son para ti_

Murmuró cerrando la puerta tras él y haciendo que la pobre chica diese un respingo digno de protagonista de película de terror. Se giró hacia él aterrorizada, le dio la sensación de que hasta podía ver miedo en sus enormes y acongojados ojos. Y fue en ese momento, cuando tras semanas de evitarla y de no atreverse a mirarla a la cara, la vio de verdad. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

\- _Eh..ah..perdón…ya, ya, me voy_\- dijo ella nerviosamente, posando en la mesa el caramelo que tenía en la malo- _Lo siento, no quería molestarte_\- trastabilló con la silla, provocando que Adolf moviese los brazos en su dirección para sujetarla si se daba el caso- _Ya he mirado lo que tengo que hacer y me marcho. Me entretuve con los caramelos porque son los que tomaba de pequeña_\- Eva se tapó la boca ligeramente con la mano y abrió los ojos de par en par – _Perdón, estoy hablando demasiado. Ya me voy_

\- _Eva, no tienes por qué disculparte_\- dio un paso hacia ella y la vio morderse el labio. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no podía culparla por ello. No teniendo en cuenta el trato que la había dado.

\- _Perdón_

Conforme las palabras salieron de su boca, Eva palideció. Era como si le diese pánico decir algo fuera de lugar o que pudiese molestarle. Adolf se pasó la mano por la cara, apartándose el flequillo. Eso era algo que él mismo había provocado, y era su deber intentar solucionarlo. Pero en cierto modo sentía que era lo que se merecía. Que ella le tuviese miedo, que no quisiera tenerle cerca, al fin y al cabo se había esforzado para ello y para que llegase a odiarle, así que sería natural que lo hiciera. Pese a que realmente le gustaría tener el perdón de Eva y que la relación entre ellos pudiese ser como antes, se creía muy egoísta por desear algo así. No se merecía su piedad, y podía imaginarse lo confuso que resultaría para Eva que él cambiase de actitud hacia ella constantemente. Por eso precisamente quería hablar tranquilamente con ella para al menos explicarse e intentar, al menos, no dañarla más. Con la intención de darla más espacio para que se sintiese más cómoda, fue en dirección a la pequeña cafetera de su despacho y se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar a la perfección cuál era el café favorito de Eva y la cantidad de leche con la cual solía tomarlo. Sentía sobre él la atenta mirada de la joven, y no tardó en ofrecerla asiento con un ligero gesto con la cabeza. No obstante, ella miró a un lado y al otro con inseguridad, agarrándose a su carpeta con fuerza y encogiéndose algo en sí misma.

\- _Perdona Eva ¿estás ocupada_?- ella alzó la cara y lo miró con cierta confusión. Abrió la boca pero en lugar de hablar simplemente negó con la cabeza- _¿No tienes clase?_

\- _No hasta dentro de…-_casi tirando su carpeta al suelo se levantó la manga de la blusa para mirar su fino y elegante reloj de pulsera-…_una hora._

\- _Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, siéntate por favor._

Dudó, fue obvio para él que ella dudó. Se la veía muy incómoda y con su mirada parecía buscar constantemente algo que le aportase seguridad, que la hiciese sentirse mejor. No pudo negar que le dolió el ver que Eva tenía tan poca confianza en él, pero era su propia culpa. Preparó café para ambos y deslizó la taza para ella sobre la mesa con cuidado, pero aun así siguió sin tomar asiento. Él sin embargo sí que se acomodó en su butacón, en un intento por parecer menos amenazador y más cordial desde una posición inferior, pero no pareció causar efecto en ella, que miraba la taza y a él con muchas dudas reflejadas en su rostro. Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, preparándose mentalmente para lo que dijo a continuación. Prefería hablar con Eva a solas, pero ante todo le importaba que ella se sintiese cómoda, y si no quedaba más remedio para ello que tener compañía estaba dispuesto a hacer ese pequeño sacrificio.

\- _Eva, no te preocupes, no es nada malo_\- ella abrió los ojos ligeramente y los clavó en los suyos, para luego apartar la mirada con rapidez_\- Si te sientes más cómoda puedo avisar a Michelle para que nos haga compañía._

\- _No, no…-_ empezó a negar con la cabeza- _No hace falta. Es sólo que…Perdona, no quiero molestar…_\- tomó aire y apretó los labios, sin levantar la mirada de la mesa- _Voy a sentarme_

\- _No molestas, ponte cómoda_\- esperó a que se sentase y a que dice un trago a la taza de café humeante ante ella. Su cara de sorpresa al toparse con exactamente el café como le gustaba fue obvia, de hecho llegó a dirigirle una mirada ilusionada durante un fragmento de segundo. La observaba con total atención, leyendo su lenguaje corporal para empezar a hablar cuando la viese relajarse un poco- _Eva…_\- la llamó suavemente, y antes de poder continuar se topó con que tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta.

No sabía ni cómo empezar. Dio un trago a su café y agarró la taza entre las manos. Como reflejo, se llevó la mano al cuello, para agarrar la alianza de matrimonio que siempre llevaba colgada de una cadena y que solía utilizar para relajarse cuando algo le ponía nervioso. Pero la retiró al instante al recordar que ya no llevaba nada, hacía semanas que ese anillo que tanto había significado para él tiempo atrás estaba relegado en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio. No había vuelto a dormir en la universidad desde que se había quedado en casa de Shokichi, y muchas noches había compartido colchón, aunque nada más, con Rose. Las noches en las cuales sentía que no podía soportar más tanta falsedad, se iba a dormir a una de las habitaciones de invitados, o a la de la propia Dana, aprovechando la cama nido de la niña. Era una forma de hacerla compañía en vista de que, pese a que en las últimas semanas había conseguido reorganizar algunos aspectos de su vida, el ausentarse todo el día de casa con la excusa del trabajo seguía siendo una tarea pendiente.

\- _Dime, Adolf_\- dijo ella, en vista de que él había parecido perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

\- _Eva, te debo una_…- se pasó la mano por los párpados y tras tomar aire la miró_\- No, te debo muchas disculpas. No espero que me perdones, aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría que lo hicieses. Pero no creo que lo merezca_\- se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que sus primeras palabas calasen tanto en ella como en él mismo. Tenía mucho más que decir, pero tras romper el hielo, se sintió algo mejor. La expresión de Eva era indescriptible así que esperó unos segundos para ver si ella quería decir algo, pero no abrió la boca- _No hace falta que digas nada, de hecho esto es hasta un deseo egoísta de la necesidad que tengo de pedirte perdón, porque realmente creo que estar aquí hablando conmigo ahora no te va a hacer ningún bien._

\- _Adolf eso no es…verdad_\- dijo conteniendo un suspiro. Él no añadió nada al respecto, pero no pudo evitar dirigirla una mirada de compasión. Debería estar gritándole, echándole en cara todo lo que la había hecho sufrir y el daño que la había hecho, no midiendo sus palabras para evitar herirle.

\- _Eva, no tengo ninguna excusa_\- le dio un trago a su café, y ella hizo lo mismo- _Tengo explicaciones a mi comportamiento hacia ti, pero no excusas, te he tratado mal y lo he hecho de forma consciente. Por muchas razones que haya detrás de ello es una actitud inexcusable._

-_Yo también he hecho cosas que no están bien…_

\- _Eva, no te hagas esto_\- su tono tomó un cariz serio_\- Tú no has hecho nada mal, no hacia mí al menos. Precisamente si te quiero pedir disculpas y explicarte las razones tras mi comportamiento es para que te des cuenta de que tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, he sido yo quien no se ha comportado como debía_. _He sido muy tóxico hacia ti_ – Eva esbozó una sonrisa ligerísima y Adolf la miró con curiosidad

\- _Ah es que…Michelle dice lo mismo de ti que estás diciendo tú, y me resulta curioso_

\- _Michelle siempre ha sido una persona muy perspicaz_

\- _Bueno, ella en vez de "tóxico" te llama "cabrón"_\- admitió Eva apartando la mirada con algo de vergüenza, Adolf sintió una sonrisa inesperada acudir a su boca

\- _Michelle siempre ha sido también alguien muy inteligente y a la que no le suele faltar la razón_

Ante sus palabras Eva pareció mostrarse algo menos en tensión, menos incómoda, lo que le ayudó a él también a deshacerse de parte de sus nervios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentaba a hablar, realmente hablar, con ella, que no recordaba lo sencillo que le resultaba entablar conversación con Eva. Mientras la chica bebía, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver los papeles que Joseph le había dado. Y a su mente acudió una imagen fugaz de una posible victoria y de poder quedarse junto a Dana, aunque no compartiesen ni cromosomas ni sangre. Y entre sus ensoñaciones y durante una milésima de segundo un recuerdo que creía olvidado volvió a él. Eva, apareciendo en su cocina con Dana en brazos, mientras él desayunaba. Si bien ya antes había ciertas actitudes de Rose que no le cuadraban, como el que se quitase la alianza, sus repentinas desapariciones y la presencia de Becky, fue en la estancia de los padres de Eva en su casa cuando empezó la caída vertiginosa de ambos, la de la joven y la suya propia. Fue entonces también cuando él decidió empezar a evitarla, al percatarse de la inquina que Rose tenía hacia la muchacha y el cariño que le tenía él, y como ambas cosas podían perjudicarla.

\- _Bueno, yo no creo que seas tan malo…-_ dijo Eva tras unos segundos de un silencio más cómodo de lo que esperaban. Agarró la trenza entre sus dedos y jugueteó con ella con algo de nerviosismo

\- _Pero te he hecho mucho daño_

\- _Sí…_

\- _Y he sido consciente de ello y no he hecho nada por evitarlo, de hecho lo he propiciado. Y aquí sigo, diciéndote cosas que probablemente te hagan más daño, con tal de quedarme con la conciencia tranquila. _

\- _Quizás no me hagan daño_\- le dijo con más determinación de la que se esperaba oír de su boca- _Aunque no te lo creas me he vuelto más fuerte_

Adolf en el fondo lo sabía. La Eva frente a él seguía siendo Eva. Dulce, algo cándida, asustadiza y un poco torpe…pero con mucha más determinación en la mirada. Y pese a su nerviosismo y a lo asustada que había parecido al principio de su encuentro, conforme los minutos pasaban se la veía más segura, y de hecho le había dado respuestas que no se habría esperado, como llamarle indirectamente "cabrón" aprovechando las palabras de Michelle. Se preguntó de dónde vendría su cambio pero se respondió a él mismo al instante. Probablemente sería en parte por su culpa, en parte por la presión a la que la sometían los señores Frost, en parte por haber salido del hogar paterno y vivir lejos de su hogar…y supuso que, sus amigos, esos amigos que Shokichi le había dicho que tenía y que habían cuidado de ella, también tendrían mucho que ver. Y sin saber muy bien de dónde venía ese sentimiento, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y la vio decidida, se hinchó de orgullo. Le alegraba más de lo que se había imaginado ver que era más fuerte que antes y que había madurado en esos meses que él había estado ausente en su vida pese a encontrarse prácticamente a diario.

\- _Está bien…-_ se pausó un momento, pensando por dónde empezar y decidiéndose por el_\- Creo que es obvio que las cosas con Rose hace un tiempo que no van bien_\- a modo de respuesta Eva soltó una carcajada sardónica que intentó disimular cubriéndose la boca con la mano, pero fue demasiado tarde- _Me acabas de dejar claro que sí que es obvio._

_\- Adolf_\- murmuró Eva relajando su expresión irónica a una cargada de compasión- _No hay más que ver en lo que te ha convertido. ¿Qué ha pasado? _

_\- Dana no es mi hija- _lo soltó de golpe- _Le he hecho una prueba de grupo sanguíneo, es hija de otro hombre. _

Había otras muchas razones para explicar su comportamiento hacia ella que quería darle, pero no quiso desaprovechar la pregunta para poder así hablar del tema que no sabía cómo abordar. Eva se quedó congelada en el sitio, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Durante un rato él no se vio capaz de decir nada. El recordarlo le llevó de nuevo al oscuro día en el que lo descubrió todo, y empezó a sentir su garganta arder, la rabia bullir en su sangre y sus ojos escocer. Antes de que sus propias lágrimas nublasen su vista, pudo ver cómo Eva empezó a llorar en silencio. No lo entendió, no era capaz de entender cómo después de lo mal que se había portado con ella, Eva seguía siendo capaz de llorar por él. Eso le hacía sentirse aún más culpable.

\- _Lo siento Adolf yo no, yo no…Michelle quiso decirme algo sobre ello pero no quise escucharla y yo…yo no me había imaginado algo así. _

Pese a que se había cubierto la cara con las manos, intentando que Eva no viese que por su rostro también se resbalaban lágrimas, levantó la vista un instante, a tiempo de verla alcanzarle un pañuelo. Lo aceptó en silencio limpiándose con la mayor entereza que se vio capaz de mostrar. Tomó aire profundamente un par de veces, y cuando consideró que se había recompuesto lo suficiente carraspeó y bebió un trago más de café con la intención de seguir hablando. Al alzar la mirada se topó con que Eva lo observaba con preocupación y los ojos llorosos, parecía realmente afectada por la noticia.

\- _Me he portado muy mal contigo, alejándote, distanciándote, intentando que me odiases. Tenía problemas en mi matrimonio, y Rose…Rose sospechaba de ti. No quería que nada de ello te salpicase, pero en navidad me di cuenta de que ya lo había hecho, ya te estaba perjudicando. Rose…Rose te dijo más de lo que me contaste en nochevieja ¿verdad?_

\- _Sí-_ musitó Eva, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

\- _Quise alejarme de ti para no involucrarte, y la única forma en la cual supe hacerlo fue comportándome como el monstruo que soy. He sido un cobarde y en lugar de dejar las cosas claras contigo y con Rose me pareció más fácil que fueses tú la que te alejases, sabía que si lo hacía de otra manera, sin que me odiases, intentarías ayudarme…_

\- _No te odio…_

\- _¿Qué?_

\- _Que no te odio, no te considero un monstruo…aunque me hayas hecho mucho daño._

_\- ¡Deberías hacerlo! ¿Por qué no me odias? _

_\- ¡No lo sé!- _le espetó en un tono de voz más alto de lo que estaba acostumbrado a oír en ella – _Y créeme que en ocasiones me habría gustado poder odiarte, todo habría sido más fácil. _– Eva se encogióde hombros con resignación-_ Pero no puedo. _

_\- No te entiendo – _Adolf suspiró, clavando los ojos en la taza frente a sí, observando el café que ya hacía un rato que estaba frío – _Me alegro de que no me odies, pero no te entiendo. _

_\- Yo tampoco me entiendo-_ confesó ella con una sonrisa triste. La chica carraspeó y pareció limpiarse una lágrima que él no llegó a ver con el dorso de la mano - _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_\- preguntó repentinamente, provocando que la mirase con extrañez, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo – _Con Rose… y Dana._

\- _Aún no lo sé. No quiero separarme de Dana, aunque no sea mi verdadera hija… _

_\- Dana es tu hija- _le dijo con seriedad e incluso algo de enfado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y curvando las comisuras de su boca en un gesto de desagrado- _Aunque no compartáis sangre es a ti a quien llama "papá" y quien la ha criado. Eres más padre de Dana de lo que jamás ha sido mi padre conmigo, por mucho que él y yo tengamos el mismo grupo sanguíneo. _

_\- Eva… _

_\- Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí- _lo miró fijamente, exigiéndole respuestas - _¿Ella sabe que te has enterado?_

_\- No… - _admitió pasándose la mano por el pelo

_\- ¡Adolf!- _reprendió ella llegando a dar un golpe a la superficie de la mesa con la mano, lo que pareció sorprender hasta a ella misma- _¿Por qué te castigas así? ¿Sigues estando con ella como si nada?_

_\- Eso no es del todo cierto. Hemos discutido multitud de veces, y ya le he dicho que sé que me engaña. La mayoría de los días ni siquiera duermo con ella_

_\- ¿Y no le piensas poner fin a todo esto? ¿Vas a seguir sufriendo?_

_\- ¡NO LO SÉ!- _saltó, provocando que la chica diese un respingo y arrepintiéndose al instante de haber sido tan brusco-_ Lo siento, estoy algo alterado. _

_\- Yo también me he metido donde no me llamaban- _se disculpó con un suspiro- _Y te he acabado presionando, lo siento._

Adolf chascó la lengua. Esa chica era demasiado buena y sentía que la estaba contaminando cada minuto que pasaba con ella. Incluso cuando supuestamente era él quien estaba pidiendo perdón, había sido Eva la que se estaba disculpado. En un reflejo acercó la mano a su cara, con la intención de apartarle el flequillo que ocultaba su mirada. No obstante se detuvo en el último instante, apartándose de ella y cerrando la mano en un puño. Sentía que la iba a corromper si la tocaba.

_\- Puedes tocarme_\- le dijo alzando la mirada y cruzando los ojos con los de él – No me molesta

\- _Es mejor que no…_ \- se hizo un silencio denso entre ambos, que de rompió después de que Eva comprobase la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

\- _Me tengo que ir, en 10 minutos tengo clase_

\- _Claro, claro, te estoy entreteniendo. Ve a clase…¿nos vemos luego?_

\- _Sí… claro. Tengo tareas que hacer en el laboratorio_ – conforme hablaba, se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- _De verdad que lo siento, Eva. Y gracias por todo_

La joven salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, dejando tras de sí un ambiente algo cargado. Tenía mucho que asimilar y de hecho, él también, y se dejó caer en la silla. La charla con Eva le había dejado al mismo tiempo exhausto y satisfecho al sentir que se había cumplido uno de los aspectos que tenía pendientes. Cuantos más consiguiera completar, más cerca se sentiría de recuperar su vida. Sabía que él y Eva aún tenían mucho camino por andar, que lo que le había hecho no era algo que se pudiese solucionar con una simple disculpa, y que aunque ella decía no odiarle y se mostraba comprensiva con él, sentía mucho más dolor de que dejaba entrever, y necesitaba tiempo para volver a confiar en él. De hecho lo raro era que estuviese dispuesta a hacerlo. Si la situación fuese a la inversa y él estuviese en el lugar de ella, probablemente sería incapaz de perdonarla.

Pocos días después de su charla con Joseph y Eva, el viernes de esa misma semana, Adolf se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Shokichi. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que le gustaría, y como si de un adolescente a punto de entregar las notas a sus padres se tratase, llevaba un rato plantado allí sin atreverse a llamar ni hacer el amago de girar el pomo. Mentiría si dijera que había pasado los últimos tres días reflexionando sobre qué hacer con Rose. Había pensado al respecto, claro que sí, pero la decisión la había tomado bastante rápido. Le había bastado con llamar al abogado que Joseph le había recomendado, comentarle su situación y escuchar su respuesta para decidirse. Le dijo que no quería mentirle, que la situación era complicada al no tratarse Dana de su hija biológica, pero que el hecho de que Rose le hubiera engañado, que no tuviese trabajo ni intención de buscarlo y que él se hubiese implicado en la educación de Dana desde el inicio, hacía que sus posibilidades aumentasen. Aun así quiso dejarle claro desde el principio que era un caso y la probabilidad de que no saliese bien era muy alta, pero el pequeño rayo de esperanza que le dio, ayudaron a Adolf a afianzarse en la decisión que ya había tomado de forma inconsciente y no había llegado a asimilar: le iba a pedir el divorcio a Rose.

Al tomar la decisión había sentido como se quitaba un peso de encima pese a aun no haberlo hecho, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que seguía angustiándole al respecto, el cuándo decírselo y cómo. Se veía incapaz de imaginarse la reacción de su mujer. Tan pronto se la imaginaba estallando de ira, como llorando, como haciendo que no le había escuchado y siguiendo a lo suyo. Y llegaba momentos en los cuales incluso se la imaginaba pasando por las tres fases. Pero si había algo que tenía seguro es que antes o después habría gritos, y haría todo lo posible porque Dana no presenciase nada. Puede que fuese pequeña y que "no se enterase", pero estaba en una edad crítica en la cual absorbía como una esponja todo aquello que ocurría a su alrededor y aunque no recordase hechos concretos, la agresividad y tensión que se respiraban en la casa podrían llegar a hacer mella en la niña.

Finalmente, tras pasar más horas de la noche dando vueltas por la casa que durmiendo en la cama, había decidido que necesitaba contrale a alguien al decisión que había tomado para lanzarse de una vez por todas a hacerlo. Sentía que si se lo decía aunque fuese a una persona ya no tendría excusas para retrasarlo. Además, en cierto modo le gustaría saber si contaba con el visto bueno de alguien a quien apreciaba para asegurarse de que no estaba errando al tomar la que sería probablemente una de las decisiones más importantes y relevantes de toda su vida. El futuro de su familia, de su relación con su hija y de él mismo, se decidiría en el momento en el cual soltase la bomba. Y aunque Adolf era un hombre que no solía tener miedo, en esta ocasión se encontraba paralizado por la congoja que lo invadía. Y ahí estaba, delante de la puesta de Shokichi sin atreverse a pasar. Confiaba en su amigo plenamente, además las últimas semanas había sido un apoyo incondicional para él y era en gran parte quién había conseguido hacerle remontar poco a poco. Y era precisamente por ello por lo que se sentía nervioso, porque no quería decepcionar a Shokichi y tenía a impresión de que no iba a gustarle la decisión que había tomado.

Armándose de valor por una parte, y por otra, queriendo huir de las miradas del resto de personas del departamento que se clavaban en su nuca, optó por llamar con una secuencia de golpes firmes y rítmicos y esperó en silencio, deseando por un instante que Shokichi no estuviese. Pero estaba, lo supo en el sonido de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo al separarse del escritorio, y por la voz apresurada del hombre diciendo "Voy, voy, voy" conforme se acercaba a la puerta. No pudiendo disimular su extrañeza, escuchó la llave girar en la cerradura abriendo la puerta, había cerrado pro dentro con ella, y eso era algo que Shokichi nunca hacía. De hecho más de una vez habían tenido que reprenderle porque se marchaba a casa sin siquiera dejar cerrada la puerta de su despacho. Cuando finalmente abrió, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y se sintió a sí mismo arrugar la nariz con una mezcla de emociones a la que no sabía muy bien qué nombre poner pero que si tuviese que resumir quizás llamaría "desconcierto".

Frente a él, con una sonrisa radiante pero aun así ojeras y el pelo desordenado por una evidente falta de sueño, se mostró Shokichi. El hombre se asomó a través de la rendija de la puerta entreabierta. En sus manos llevaba algo pequeño y peludo y antes de mirarle giró la cabeza hacia dentro, murmurando algo carente de sentido y con voz aguda. En cuanto finalmente se fijó realmente en él, prácticamente le obligó a pasar tirando de su brazo y nada más cerrar la puerta a su espalda le dejó algo que parecía un peluche en las manos. Iba a decirle a Shokichi que dejase de hacer el idiota cuando, anonadado, descubrió que tenía un gatito en brazos, que tras cruzar los ojos con él emitió un maullido agudo. Le dejó sin palabras. De forma automática atrajo contra sí al animalito que tenía en brazos, quedándose de pie en mitad del despacho y con las palabras que le iba a decir a Shokichi atascadas en la garganta.

\- ¡Me alegra que por fin hayas venido a conocer a los gatitos!- le dijo con entusiasmo, acercándose a una cesta que tenía junto al radiador y haciéndose con otros tres animales. Eran tan pequeños que prácticamente le cabían los tres en una mano- El que tú tienes es Catpuccino, y estos son _Araña_, Picatchu y Aguacate. ¡Decid hola a Adolf!- movió a los gatitos, que no hicieron nada salvo uno de ellos, que bostezó, en su dirección. La expresión de Shokichi mostró una ligera frustración y miró a Adolf con un gesto de disculpa- Es que son un poco tímidos, normalmente son más habladores. No es que sean maleducados

\- Hola….- murmuró mirando a los animales, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por el entusiasmo de su amigo y casi olvidando la razón por la cual había ido a hablar con él- Shokichi, tengo que…

\- ¿Quieres darles leche? Es su hora de la comida- ante su silencio Shokichi le acercó una jeringuilla llena que hizo que el gatito en sus brazos se revolviese intentando alcanzarla- Te puedo dejar un mandil si no quieres mancharte

Y sin saber muy bien cómo había ocurrido, se dejó llevar por su amigo y acabó dándole de beber al gatito tricolor que tenía cogido, dejando que se durmiese en su regazo hecho una bolita una vez se dio por satisfecho. Sin apenas darse cuenta había conseguido distraerse y relajarse lo suficiente como para que los nervios que un rato antes le revolvían el estómago se hubiesen apaciguado. Seguía sintiendo cierta presión en la boca del estómago al pensar en la conversación que le venía por delante pero al menos había conseguido deshacerse de esta desagradable sensación de que iba a echarse a temblar de un momento a otro en cuanto abriese la boca.

\- Bueno, ya tienes mejor cara ¿Estás más tranquilo?

\- ¿Eh?- Adolf alzó la vista, mirando a Shokichi con absoluta confusión. El hombre se había sentado en el escritorio frente a él, y los tres gatitos restantes estaban sobre una mantita que había colocado cubriendo la superficie de la mesa

\- Cuando llegaste estabas pálido y daba la impresión de que ibas a vomitar o a echarte a temblar o ambas cosas de un momento a otro. Pero parece que ya estás mejor…

\- Sí, lo estoy- reconoció con cierta sorpresa. Era consciente de que Shokichi era capaz de leerle muy bien incluso aunque él se empeñaba en ponerse una coraza que lo protegiese, pero no se imaginaba que realmente lo conociese tan bien- Gracias

\- No me las des a mí, dáselas a estos peluditos adorables- le dijo a tiempo de acercar la jeringuilla con leche a la boca de uno de los animales, que prácticamente se amarró a ella con ambas patas- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Por un instante se paralizó. Sintió los ojos de Shokichi sobre él y le dio la sensación de que su amigo sabía perfectamente a qué se debía su visita. No se detuvo en preguntarle que cómo sabía que iba a hablarle de algo. Teniendo en cuenta que Adolf, y más últimamente, tendía a encerrarse en su despacho y no salir salvo que tuviese algo que hacer o decir, era obvio que si había ido a visitarle era porque quería decirle algo. No obstante, era como si Shokichi ya no sólo supiese que iba a hablarle de algo, sino que estaba al tanto de qué era en concreto lo que le quería contar. Eso lo tranquilizó e incomodó al mismo tiempo. Le incomodaba que fuese capaz de leerlo tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo, eso facilitaba las cosas. Si Shokichi ya se olía por dónde iban los tiros tendría que dar menos explicaciones.

\- He tomado una decisión- le dijo, no teniendo muy claro cómo empezar- No sé si es la más correcta, no sé siquiera cómo ponerlo en palabras porque me duele hacerlo, pero no soporto más la situación actual.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. La decisión estaba tomada, no es como si fuese a cambiar de opinión, pero en cierto modo necesitaba que alguien le dijese que le apoyaba para poder seguir adelante, para atreverse a dar el último y más difícil de los pasos. Shokichi le miraba atentamente, leyéndole, atravesándole. Le daba la sensación de que era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, y sintiéndose algo cohibido se puso la mano sobre la frente acariciándose las sienes, como si eso fuese a evitar que alguien le leyese la mente. Pese a que estuvo un rato largo sin decir nada dejando que un silencio pesado llenase la habitación, Shokichi no le presionó para que siguiese hablando y se limitó a seguir dando de comer a los gatitos. No tenía sentido disfrazarlo, cuanto antes lo dijese y de la forma más clara posible, mejor. No quería dar muchas vueltas al tema cuando, al fin y al cabo, su decisión era explicativa por sí sola.

-Voy a pedirle el divorcio a Rose- Adolf pudo ver a su amigo mirarle con cierta sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Se mantuvieron así hasta que la ausencia de palabras se hizo demasiado incómoda para Adolf, que optó por seguir hablando.- Joseph me ha dado el contacto de un abogado que puede ayudarme a conseguir la custodia de Dana. Le he contado mi caso y ha dicho que hay posibilidades, y quiero intentarlo. Sé que es arriesgado pero…

\- Adolf…Adolf, tranquilo- detuvo su verborrea y miró a su amigo, que le miraba con una sonrisa ¿orgullosa?- No hace falta que te justifiques.

\- No me estaba justificando estaba….-Shokichi enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una expresión algo mordaz- Vale, sí, me estaba justificando. Pero es que sigo dudando pese a que creo que he tomado la decisión correcta, es algo muy difícil. Entran en juego demasiadas cosas.

\- Lo sé. Pese a que ya me imaginaba que venías a decirme esto igualmente me ha sorprendido. Oírlo de viva voz impacta

\- y tú ¿crees que hago bien?- le preguntó con cierta urgencia. Si bien habitualmente Adolf era una persona que no necesitaba de la aprobación de nadie para sentirse cómodo con las decisiones que tomaba, en esta ocasión se sentía total y absolutamente desamparado. Era algo que ni siquiera había compartido con sus padres, que seguían creyendo que su relación con Rose era idílica.

\- Adolf, creo que has tomado la decisión necesaria- le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a su amigo, no entendiendo lo que quería decirle, y Shokichi no tardó en desarrollar más su discurso- Rose no te merece, y tú necesitas alejarte de ella. De ella y de su toxicidad, y Dana también. Claro que creo que haces bien- al escucharlo, Adolf sintió una agradable sensación de alivio recorrerle todo el cuerpo- Y vas a tener todo mi apoyo.

\- Si te soy sincero llegué a pensar que odiarías esta decisión, que me dirías que el amor todo lo puede y que debería seguir junto a Rose.

\- El amor puede con muchas cosas, pero en el momento en el que empieza a hacerte sufrir deja de ser amor para convertirse en veneno. Y eres alguien a quien valoro demasiado como para dejar que se envenene.

\- Gracias…

\- Gracias a ti por confiar en mi…¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Adolf asintió, dándole a entender que sí y tras aclararse la voz, Shokichi lanzó la bomba- ¿Has pensado ya cuándo se lo vas a decir?

No lo había hecho. Se había propuesto a sí mismo avanzar poco a poco, poniéndose pequeñas metas para sentir que seguía hacia delante sin agobiarse más de lo necesario. Ese día su objetivo era comunicarle a Shokichi que pensaba divorciarse, no zanjar cuándo iba a decirle a Rose que se quería divorciar. Eso lo había dejado para después, intentando posponer el tomar esa decisión, que le resultaba casi más difícil que decidir si pedir el divorcio o no. Pese a que intentó obviar el tema, Shokichi le forzó hablarlo, y aunque al principio le molestó tuvo que reconocer interiormente que precisamente esa era una de las razones por las cuales había ido a hablar con él, para que le obligase a ponerse una fecha límite.

Cuando un rato después salió del despacho de su amigo para ir al laboratorio, lo hizo con un día concreto marcado en su calendario, no de forma literal pero sí metafórica. Tras un rato de reflexión, otro rato de nervios y una llamada rápida a su abogado la decisión estaba tomada. Le pediría el divorcio a Rose ese mismo fin de semana para no alargar más una situación que ya parecía insostenible. Pese a los nervios que le atenazaban al pensar en lo que tendría que enfrentar al comunicarle a su actual esposa la noticia, sintió un alivio enorme al tener por fin una fecha fijada. Y se percató, para su sorpresa, que al pensar en el divorcio el cariño y amor que sentía hacia Rose y que le habían paralizado de tomar según qué decisiones hasta el momento, ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar, el rencor y el resentimiento se iban abriendo paso en su corazón, y todos los sentimientos positivos que hasta hacía poco albergaba por ella, se iban difuminando conforme los días pasaban. Se temía que la iba a acabar odiando.

El sábado amaneció gris para Adolf y no precisamente porque el cielo estuviese nublado. Toda la determinación que había conseguido reunir el día anterior había ido desmoronándose conforme avanzaba la noche. Viéndose incapaz de meterse en la misma cama que la mujer a la que le iba a pedir el divorcio unas horas después, se había quedado levantado hasta tarde, escuchando música en su estudio una vez ya había metido en la cama a Dana. Si bien las vueltas que daba su cabeza no le dejaban dormir, optó por retirarse a la habitación de invitados a una hora prudencial y al menos pasar la noche tumbado en una superficie blanda para que su cuerpo descansase. Ocupó su cabeza leyendo en vista de que no conseguía conciliar un sueño profundo pese a que dio alguna cabezada. Y aunque se levantó molido, al menos había conseguido que su pierna, sus cicatrices y sus articulaciones le doliesen menos que la noche anterior. Disfrutó mientras pudo de la casa en silencio, y se paseó lentamente aprovechando que su pierna le estaba dando algo de tregua. La puerta de la habitación que compartía con Rose estaba entreabierta, y ella parecía dormir plácidamente, ajena a lo que se iba a encontrar cuando se levantase. Adolf sintió por un momento una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho y se obligó a sí mismo a pensar en las razones que le habían empujado a ello. Todo su matrimonio había sido un engaño, o al menos parte de él, no sabía desde cuándo Rose estaba viéndose con otros hombres y si la situación venía desde antes de que se casasen o no, pero prefería no saberlo. Tener más detalles sólo serviría para que se hiciese aún más daño a sí mismo. Se alejó de su cuarto sintiendo su estómago revolverse y fue hasta el de Dana. Los últimos días era con quien más tiempo había pasado los ratos que estaba en casa y aunque esa noche no había dormido con ella, sí que fue a controlar si dormía bien conforme las horas pasaban. Se asomó a la puerta entreabierta y lo recibió su respiración rítmica y pausada, indicando que seguía dormida. Estaba abrazada al erizo de peluche que Shokichi le había regalado ya tiempo atrás y que se había convertido en su peluche favorito. Se acercó a la niña y le apartó el pelo de la cara, consiguiendo que ella se revolviese y abriese los ojos, esos ojos que durante tanto tiempo se habían clavado en él como estacas, mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿_Papi?-_ dijo con voz somnolienta, bostezando y frotándose un párpado.

\- _No pasa nada, cariño_\- la hizo reacomodarse en las mantas, dándole un beso en la frente y hablándole entre susurros- _Aún es muy pronto, descansa._

\- _¿Trabajo?-_ musitó con cierta dificultad. Pese a que no elaboró más la pregunta dado que estaba aún aprendido a hablar, Adolf la entendió igualmente.

_\- No, hoy no voy a trabajar. _

_\- Bien. Dana quiere a papi. _

_\- Y papá quiere a Dana_

Con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las lágrimas que hacían escocer sus ojos acarició la cabeza de la niña hasta que su respiración anunció que se había dormido de nuevo y salió de la habitación. Eva tenía razón. Daba igual la sangre, los genes o los alelos comunes, esa niña era su hija, y haría lo posible por poder estar a su lado mientras crecía. Él era su padre, y lo seguiría siendo incluso si la biología se empeñaba en negarlo. De forma instintiva fue a la cocina, asomándose a la cristalera que daba a su jardín en el trayecto. El sol ya calentaba la hierba y las flores, y el cielo se adivinaba azul entre el follaje. Los pájaros que saltaban a la orilla del estanque y que incluso se bañaban en él eran indicativos de que hacía una buena temperatura. Pero para Adolf el día seguía siendo frío y gris.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía y buscando entre los fogones la paz que el cocinar le otorgaba, preparó un copioso desayuno para los tres habitantes de la casa. Conforme Dana iba creciendo eran más las cosas que podía comer, y disfrutaba preparándole nuevas cosas para que probase y viendo sus reacciones. Una sonrisa incontrolada acudía a sus labios cada vez que recordaba la cara de absoluto terror que había puesto al probar un trozo de limón. Y no quería perderse ninguna de esas caras ¿acaso era tanto pedir el querer seguir cocinando para su hija? ¿El poder ver que arrugase la nariz, que se relamiese o que se sorprendiese con sus platos? Sólo esperaba, convencido como estaba de que no llegaría a ningún acuerdo con Rose, que el juez fuese capaz de comprenderle.

Sin nada que hacer, se sentó a la mesa a comer en soledad, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus desayunos serían así de ahora en adelante. Si todo salía bien a su lado tendría una trona o una silla ocupada por la pequeña Dana. Pero si las cosas no salían como él quería probablemente terminaría desayunando, comiendo y cenando sin más compañía que la propia, en algún apartamento en mitad de la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, no necesitaría una casa tan grande ni un entorno familiar si no iba a tener familia. Pese al más que completo desayuno que había preparado, él se limitó a beberse un café con leche y a mordisquear parte de un panecillo que no acompañó con nada más. Su estómago estaba cerrado en un nudo y comer no le resultaba nada apetecible, de hecho hasta sentía ganas de vomitar. Recogió lo que había manchado y dejó la mesa servida y preparada para que Rose y Dana desayunasen. En cualquier otro momento habría salido al jardín a cortar flores para decorar con un ramo la mesa y que así su mujer pudiese disfrutar dela agradable visión y aroma nada más levantarse. Pero en esos momentos no era capaz de hacerlo, la situación resultaría demasiado falsa y forzada, y además, no tenía ninguna gana de complacerla. Para su propia sorpresa descubrió que todo aquello que en el pasado hacía por Rose con entusiasmo y alegría, ahora era una carga desagradable. Cruzó el salón en dirección al jardín trasero para despejarse, notaba el aire de la casa enrarecido y le estaba ahogando. Miró de reojo la foto del día de su boda que seguía colgada en la pared. La aborrecía. La sonrisa que Rose tenía en ella le parecía tan falsa como las extensiones que su mujer había decidido ponerse ese día.

Salió al exterior sin cerrar la puerta acristalada tras de sí, y se sentó en una de las sillas que tenían en el pequeño porche que separaba la casa principal del jardín. Pese a llevar tan sólo el pijama y una chaqueta encima, no tenía frío. La primavera había traído con ella un clima cálido y agradable que Adolf no era capaz de disfrutar. Al escuchar pasos se giró hacia el salón, y descubrió a Rose yendo en dirección a la cocina. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del cristal, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

La primera noche que no había dormido con ella por irse a la habitación con Dana, a la mañana siguiente había montado en cólera, echándole en cara que era un mal marido que no quería a su familia ni a ella, y que no la trataba bien. Utilizó todas las artimañas posibles para hacerle sentirse culpable, y casi lo consigue. Si no lo logró fue porque él mismo estaba sobre aviso de cuáles eran sus tretas e hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no caer en ellas. Y pese a todo, tenía ciertos momentos en los que flaqueaba y la culpabilidad le invadía. Pero se obligaba, por consejo de aquellos que le rodeaban y en quienes confiaba, a enterrar su culpa injustificada en lo más profundo de su ser. No obstante, el enfado desproporcionado de su mujer le había llevado a pasar la noche siguiente con ella, topándose con un gélido muro de absoluta indiferencia que sólo traspasó para recordarle que era un marido terrible y que no quería nada a ella y a su hija, y que si él no trataba bien buscaría a alguien que lo hiciese. En ese momento Adolf intentó hacer oídos sordos y se mantuvo en la cama dándole la espalda hasta que se levantó un buen rato antes de lo normal viéndose incapaz de seguir compartiendo cama con ella. Finalmente la siguiente noche, cuando él había decidido que realmente no tenía sentido dormir con ella y que se iría a la habitación de invitados, Rose volvió a montar una escena, diciéndole que ella era la envidia del vecindario y que si él no la valoraba iría a buscarse otro que sí lo hiciese. Y él, en un arrebato de honestidad brutal, la contestó diciéndole que no tenía sentido que le amenazase cuando era obvio que ya había encontrado a ese otro u otros. Llegó incluso a sorprenderse a sí mismo con su propia respuesta, pero sin duda quien más afectada se vio fue Rose, que no había vuelto a sacarle el tema de en qué habitación de la casa dormía en semanas. Estaba seguro de que la mujer era más que consciente de que no había vuelto a dormir con ella, y de que sus "yo me voy a la cama más tarde" en realidad querían decir "ve yendo a la cama, que yo no pienso ir", pero no había osado a criticarle por ello desde su última discusión. Ella se hacía la loca, y se comportaba como si simplemente él se fuese a la cama más tarde que ella y se levantase antes, y no pensaba ser él quien la sacase de su error. Adolf no sabía cuál era la razón de que Rose se comportase así, si el hecho de que quería seguir viviendo en su burbuja ignorando las consecuencias de sus actos, o que lo consideraba tan tonto que creía que si hacía como si no pasase nada las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, él no iba a ceder ni a cambiar su decisión. Ya no.

Esperó unos prudenciales minutos para que Rose ya estuviese desayunando y se planteó el aprovechar que Dana estaba en la cama para poder hablarle del divorcio tranquilamente. Tras unos minutos dudando y con un pie ya dentro de la casa, se retractó, batiéndose en retirada hacia la habitación de la niña para no cruzarse con la que aún era su esposa. Antes de entrar se asomó a la puerta para no despertarla si seguía dormida, y se la encontró revolviéndose e intentando desprenderse de sus mantas con escaso éxito. La observó un momento en silencio, queriendo permitirle el tener cierta independencia y autonomía en lugar de estar constantemente encima de ella. Incluso aunque las ganas de ayudarla a bajarse de la cama le quemasen en las manos. Sabía, en base a la información que había buscado, que estaba en una edad crucial a nivel psicomotriz, y que era bueno para su desarrollo dejarla desenvolverse por sí misma y que fuese practicando por ensayo y error. Con esfuerzo y casi cayéndose en el proceso, consiguió bajar de la cama, y no dudó el hacerse con su peluche de erizo una vez lo hubo logrado. Con una sonrisa en la boca, Adolf se alejó de la puerta, fingiendo llegar en el momento justo en el cual Dana la empujó para salir.

\- _¡Dana!- _le dijo haciéndose el sorprendido_\- ¿Te has levantado tú sola? _

_\- ¡Sí!- _la cría asintió con una sonrisa radiante, amarrada al muñeco y caminando hacia él con pasos rápidos.

_\- ¿Ya no necesitas que te ayude papá?_

_\- Mmmmmm…- _se llevó una mano a las sienes, adoptando una actitud pensativa muy similar a la que tomaba él cuando se estaba comiendo la cabeza con algo- _¡No!_

_-¡Muy bien! Vamos a celebrarlo con un desayuno rico-_ la peinó sus rizos castaños con los dedos- _Para bajar las escaleras sí que te voy a ayudar ¿vale?_

Ella asintió, aceptando la mano que Adolf le tendía y agarrándose al peluche con la otra, no obstante no le resultó seguridad suficiente y acabó por darle el erizo a su padre para agarrarse también a la barandilla y así mantener mejor el equilibrio. El camino hasta abajo fue lento al tener que seguir el ritmo de Dana, y la pierna de Adolf se estaba cargando de nuevo, pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. En cuanto llegaron a su destino felicitó a la niña de nuevo, devolviéndole su peluche. La dejó ir a la cocina a ella sola, y Dana aprovechó para marcarse una carrera algo torpe y dando tumbos. Conforme él mismo se acercaba, pudo escuchar a Rose hablar con ella pero la posible conversación se cortó de golpe en cuanto él hizo aparición. La mirada de la mujer sobre él era heladora, y parecía estar juzgándole y no precisamente para bien. Él no dijo nada, pero la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y de hecho Dana lo debió notar, pues los miraba a ambos con una expresión algo asustada en la cara.

\- _¿Mami? ¿Papi?-_ musitó abrazándose a su muñeco.

\- _No pasa nada cariño, vamos a desayunar_\- la tranquilizó él, pero Rose no parecía estar de acuerdo.

\- _¿Ahora vas a jugar a ser buen padre?-_ la oyó resoplar, ofendida- No me vengas con esas cuando tienes abandonada a tu familia.

Adolf suspiró y se obligó a calmarse a sí mismo, no quería montar una escena, y menos aún delante de la niña. La subió a la trona sin decir nada, no queriendo hacer rabiar a Rose a propósito, pero no sabiendo qué decir para evitar que la situación estallase. Dana se abrazó con fuerza al muñeco, mirando a su padre con lástima. Él se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la cabeza, y se alejó hasta la encimera para poder servirle el desayuno. Rose, que ya había arramplado con todo lo que quiso comer sin darle siquiera las gracias, se acercó a él con pasos firmes y una clara actitud beligerante.

_\- ¡No me ignores!_

_\- No te ignoro, no quiero discutir delante de Dana._

\- _Es pequeña, no se va a enterar_\- dijo con cierto desprecio- _Además yo quiero discutir ahora_

_\- Te lo creas o no, no todo puede ser siempre como tú quieres_\- le dijo en un tono seco y cortante pero muy calmado, intentando que la niña no los escuchase_\- Y no menosprecies así a tu hija, es muy inteligente._

Viéndose incapaz de seguir rebatiendo, Rose volvió con la niña y mientras Adolf cortaba un plátano y unas tortitas en trozos las pudo oír enfrentarse. No soportaba más ese ambiente tóxico en el que vivían. Le daba igual envenenarse él, pero no pensaba permitir que Dana se viese afectada. El principal problema era que Rose no ayudaba en nada a mantener a la niña alejada de los conflictos, haciéndola incluso partícipe de ellos. Cuando sentía que no podía con él, acudía a la siguiente persona más débil en su entorno para poder resarcirse, y ese alguien era su hija.

_\- Dana, deja ya ese muñeco, que vamos a desayunar_

_\- No_

_\- Dámelo_

_\- ¡No!_

_\- Maldito el día el que a Shokichi se le ocurrió regalárselo. Dana, dámelo_

_\- ¡No! ¡Es mío!- _respondió con cabezonería. Estaba a punto de montar un berrinche, y desde luego la actitud de Rose no ayudaba a calmarla.

_\- ¡Adolf, haz algo!- _se giró hacia él, exigiéndole con palabras y con la mirada que hiciese algo- ¡_Quítale el peluche costroso ese!- _pese a lo alterada que estaba ella, Adolf se mantuvo impasible y se acercó a ambas llevando el desayuno de la cría. Obviando a Rose posó todo en la mesa y se inclinó sobre su hija, con una actitud calmada y una sonrisa.

_\- Dana, cariño. ¿Me dejas cuidar a Señor Púas mientras desayunas? Es para que no se manche, luego ya nos lavamos las manos y vuelves a jugar con él- _La cría lo miró a él, a su madre y al muñeco con ciertas dudas, y tras unos segundos en completo silencio le tendió el muñeco a su padre, que no dudó en acariciarla la cabeza.

_\- Muy bien, Dana_\- dejó al muñeco sentado con cuidado en una de las sillas, como si él también fuese a desayunar- _¿Quieres probar a ir comiendo tú solita?_

_-¡Sí!_

Con una exhalación y dejando tras de sí un halo de ira, Rose se marchó como si de una adolescente enfurruñada porque no la dejan salir de noche se tratase. Adolf suspiró, disimulando su frustración lo mejor que pudo para no afectar a su hija y la observó mientras cogía un trozo de tortita con la mano para metérselo en la boca. La niña frunció el ceño contrariada cuando el pedazo se le cayó de nuevo al plato antes de que pudiese siquiera empezar a masticarlo, pero en lugar de enfadarse volvió a intentarlo. En ocasiones Adolf llegaba a creer que era más madura y adulta su hija de 22 meses que su esposa de 28 años. Fuera como fuese, no estaba en situación de hablar tranquilamente con ella de nada, y menos aún de un divorcio. Además no podía dejar a la niña sola mientras desayunaba. No le quedaba otra que resignarse, esperar a que se le pasase e intentar hablar con ella por la tarde, si es que no volvía entrar en cólera con cualquier otra cosa. No obstante no se podía deshacer de una de las cosas que Rose acababa de decirle y por las que sentía una gran culpabilidad, porque si bien ella solía montarse sus propias películas, había algo en lo que tenía razón. Fueran cuales fueran las razones tras ello, era cierto que había tenido a su familia muy abandonada, y esa idea lo atormentaba constantemente.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila. Como ya venía ocurriendo desde hacía un tiempo, Adolf y Rose hicieron vida separada hasta la hora de la comida. Él estuvo un rato con la niña, jugando y leyéndola un cuento hasta que quiso ver en la tele uno de sus programas favoritos. Rose, sin dar más explicaciones, tras ducharse y vestirse se fue un rato de casa, sin mencionar dónde iba ni con quién, no tenía sentido hacerlo. Él prefería no saberlo, ella prefería no contarlo, y además aunque lo hiciese, probablemente él no le creería. Era mejor así. Cuando ella volvió a hacer aparición fue cuando él, cansado de esperar, había decidido dar de comer a Dana en vista de que se estaba cayendo de sueño y necesitaba una siesta. Al entrar en casa y cruzar la cocina, ni siquiera le dijo hola, y al preguntarle si no iba a comer con ellos, ella respondió que ya había comido por ahí. No quiso indagar más, pero su maquillaje, su perfume y la ausencia de una alianza en su mano, hablaban por sí solos. La consideración de Rose hacia él era tan ínfima que ya ni siquiera se afanaba en inventarse excusas. Le debía tomar por tonto.

Terminó de dar de comer a Dana, que siguió con la mirada a su madre hasta que está salió de la cocina de nuevo. Era como si Rose evitase a Dana por el simple hecho de que estuviese con él, y aunque no tenía claro a quien quería castigar con su indiferencia, si al él o a la niña, desde luego quien iba a salir más perjudicada era esta última. Al verla frotarse los párpados y bostezar la terminó de dar de comer y la llevó a la cama que tenían en una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo, para poder escucharla en caso de que se despertase. Había días en los que Dana se rebotaba cuando intentaban que se echase una siesta por la tarde, pero ese día no abrió la boca. Se subió a la cama con ayuda de su padre, se dejó arropar y abrazó al peluche cerrando los ojos. Daba la impresión de que sabía la que se avecinaba y prefería no estar presente.

Con toda la serenidad que se vio capaz de reunir fue hasta su estudio, en el cual tenía la información correspondiente al proceso de divorcio que su abogado le había estado explicando, así como la documentación correspondiente que tenía que rellenar. Todavía le quedaba mucho camino por delante, como completar los documentos necesarios, presentarlos y esperar un máximo de 30 días la respuesta de Rose. Pero pese a que ni él mismo conocía toda la información y a que tenía papeleo que hacer, quería comunicarle su decisión a su actual mujer antes de empezar con el proceso. Puede que el aprecio que sentía hacia ella hubiese ido transformándose poco a poco en algo desagradable que no sabía cómo catalogar, y a lo que le daba miedo denominar "odio", pero aun así quería darle la oportunidad a ella también de asimilar la información, buscar un abogado e informarse sobre el proceso de divorcio. Estaba dispuesto incluso a esperar a que ella encontrase un representante legal para empezar a firmar el papeleo ya que el mes máximo de respuesta establecido le parecía algo escaso. Al fin y al cabo, si ella no presentaba ningún tipo de respuesta o acuerdo con él en ese plazo, irían directamente a juicio. Eso a él le otorgaba una ventaja, así como el hecho de que todas las propiedades que tenían, tanto la casa como los vehículos, le pertenecían a él. De todas formas, a excepción del coche que él mismo utilizaba para ir a trabajar, el resto le daba lo mismo. Una vez estuviese solo no pensaba quedarse en una casa tan grande de todas formas, de hecho si habían escogido esa vivienda fue porque Rose se había empeñado, él desde el principio había querido una casa más humilde. Pero había un factor decisivo en todo el proceso que haría que las cosas fuesen mucho más lentas y lo que realmente preocupaba a Adolf, Dana. No era habitual que un padre reclamase la custodia de un hijo fruto de un engaño, y al no haber muchos precedentes tanto él como su abogado querían mantenerse prudentes.

Echó un último vistazo a todo, queriendo dejar en su mente atados todos los cabos posibles antes de lanzar la bomba. Salió del estudio tras tomar una bocanada de aire intentando relajarse, o al menos, intentando aparentar que estaba relajado. Su estómago, su esófago y hasta su cerebro, parecían estar atados en un nudo, y el pinchazo en su pierna volvió con toda su fuerza, como si su dolor físico quisiera solidarizarse con su dolor psicológico. Buscó a Rose por la casa y al no encontrarla salió al porche principal de la casa para ver si estaba ahí su coche o se había marchado otra vez sin decirle nada. El mini turquesa seguía aparcado frente a la puerta, al igual que su coche, así que no podía haberse marchado porque Rose nunca iba andando a ningún sitio. Iba a entrar de nuevo en casa cuando por el rabillo del ojo atisbó movimiento, y vio a Rose sentada en el banco que tenían en el porche de la entrada. Prácticamente nunca lo utilizaban, de hecho, Adolf no recordaba haberse sentado en él ni una sola vez, pero ella se había empeñado en comprarlo porque en su casa en Alemania tenía uno parecido.

\- _Hola_\- la saludó, intentando establecer una conversación. Ella lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido y durante unos segundos no respondió. Adolf no era capaz de imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, tenía la impresión de que era una persona extraña para él, de que no la conocía realmente.

\- _¿Dónde está MI hija?-_ remarcó cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

\- _Echándose la siesta-_ Rose retiró la mirada sin abrir la boca, ignorándole. Adolf se cargó de paciencia e inspiró profundamente- _Rose, tengo que hablar contigo._

_\- Tch-_ ella chascó la lengua y le giró la cara, fingiendo que no estaba allí. Adolf quería haber hecho eso por las buenas, de verdad que sí, pero no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Y estaba harto.

\- _Quiero el divorcio_\- lo soltó de golpe, con una calma y entereza que no se esperaba en sí mismo.

Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que todo se detuvo a su alrededor, desde el canto de los pájaros hasta el viento y los motores de los coches que pasaban por el barrio. Rose estaba estática con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca a medio cerrar. Fue poco a poco girándose hacia él a tiempo que el labio inferior empezaba a temblarle y sus ojos se cargaron de lágrimas. Adolf se vio obligado a apartar la mirada ya que, aunque las cosas con ella no estuviesen en su mejor momento, seguía doliéndole verla llorar. El mundo pareció ponerse en movimiento de nuevo y la voz de un vecino saludándoles al pasar por delante de la casa le hizo reaccionar.

\- Buenas tardes- respondió al saludo con un gesto con la mano, Rose seguía sin decir nada pero el vecino no pareció ofenderse y continuó su camino. No había escogido el mejor sitio para tener esa conversación, así que a duras penas se levantó del banco y se mantuvo apoyado en la barandilla del porche, la pierna lo estaba matando- _Mejor vamos dentro._

La esperó sosteniéndole abierta la puerta de entrada, y haciéndole un gesto con la mano invitándola a pasar. Ella parecía que seguía paralizada pero ya fuese porque no quería que los vecinos la viesen, o porque prefería la comodidad del salón, cruzó la puerta y se internó en la casa desapareciendo de su vista, sin siquiera mirarle o dirigirle palabra alguna. Adolf aprovechó los segundos de soledad para intentar calmarse antes de seguirla. Le temblaba el pulso, siendo muy evidente en sus manos, y no conseguía disimularlo ni aun metiéndoselas en los bolsillos. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Rose, de hecho no sabía ni cómo iba a reaccionar él mismo. Pero ya estaba hecho, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, incluso si ella trataba de convencerle de que cambiase de opinión, o se hacía la loca fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, no podía dejarlo sin más. No era una decisión que hubiese tomado a la ligera, por ello y precisamente por lo duro que había sido tomarla, no podía cambiarla sólo por un capricho o por el miedo del momento. Tenía que reunir todo el coraje que tantas veces le había faltado para enfrentarse a ella y a las evidencias anteriormente, y dejarle claro todo lo que llevaba meses acumulando en su corazón y su alma, que prácticamente había sentido pudrirse.

Al llegar al salón se la encontró sentada en el sofá, con las manos en el regazo en una posición tensa, la espalda recta y la expresión de su cara congelada y algo desencajada. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero debió haberse secado las lágrimas porque no había rastro de ellas y en cuanto entró en el salón giró el cuello hacia él de una forma muy artificial, como un muñeco de cuerda. Se acercó a ella con prudencia, ya que parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar, y al hacerlo pudo ver que sobre la mesa estaba abierto el álbum de fotos de su boda. En la página que se veía, había una enorme foto del momento en el cual se dieron el beso en el altar.

\- _Nuestra boda fue tan bonita-_ dijo con la voz entrecortada y sonando algo robótica- _Estabas tan guapo con ese traje negro, seguro que todavía te queda bien._

\- _Rose…_

\- _¿Sabes? Mi amiga Sharon y su marido van a renovar sus votos. Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo. Podríamos aprovechar las vacaciones de primavera para que así puedan venir nuestros amigos._

\- _Rose, para…._

\- _Así también estaría Dana, el otro día vi un vestido que sería ideal para ella en una ocasión así. Es como si pudiese estar en la boda de sus padres ¿no te parece algo muy bonito?_

_\- No vamos a renovar los votos_

_\- ¿Por qué no? Quizás en las vacaciones de primavera sea algo precipitado, pero podríamos hacerlo un poco más adelante… _

_\- Porque te acabo de decir que quiero el divorcio- _insistió intentando mantener la calma. No iba a permitir que sus palabras cayeran en saco roto. No sabía si Rose se estaba comportando así porque era incapaz de aceptar lo que acababa de decirle y se encontraba realmente afectada, o porque estaba intentándolo manipular para llevarlo a su terreno. Fuera como fuese, no pensaba permitirlo, estaba harto de ser su títere.

_\- ¡En mayo! Para el cumpleaños de Dana, así podemos hacer una gran fiesta. _

_\- Lo repito por tercera vez, quiero el divorcio. _

Rose cerró la boca, mirándolo con una expresión rota y de absoluto desamparo. Echó a llorar en silencio en principio y de forma más escandalosa segundos después. El maquillaje que tanto se había afanado en preparar era un desastre y su respiración era irregular y trabajosa. Adolf se estaba sintiendo terriblemente culpable, odiaba verla así por mucho que las cosas entre ellos ya no fuesen bien. ¿Realmente era necesario todo eso? ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta? Quizás no hacía falta ser tan drástico, si lo hablaban puede que todo volviese a ser como antes. Puede que la idea de Rose de renovar sus votos no fuese tan mala, sería como volver a empezar. Iba a decirle que se lo re-pensaría cuando a su cabeza vino la conversación que había tenido con su abogado, diciéndole que había tomado la decisión correcta y que además estaba muy convencido, que no se dejase arrastrar por la culpabilidad del momento pues se arrepentiría después.

_\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en destrozar esta familia? ¿¡Por qué!?_ \- lo último lo dijo empezando a alzar la voz y dedicándole una mirada de odio – _Es por esa zorrita joven que tienes en el laboratorio ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? _

_\- Eva no tiene nada que ver con esto_

_\- Oooh, así se llamaba- _recriminó con las lágrimas corriendo por su cara-_ E-VA- _silabeó cargada de rabia- _Sabía que esa zorra estaba detrás de ti, pero no pensé que te fueras a dejar engatusar. ¿Por qué la prefieres a ella? ¿Por su juventud? ¿Acaso ahora te gustan las niñas? Pederasta_

_\- No metas a Eva en esto, los culpables aquí somos tú y yo. _

_\- Es por su cuerpo entonces_\- continuó ella con su verborrea, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Adolf- _¿son sus tetas? No sabía que ahora te gustasen las ubres de vaca. ¿Sabes? Por muy joven que sea la gravedad la afecta igual y en unos años va a estar espantosa_

_\- Ya te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver con ella, déjalo ya. _

_\- NO MIENTAS_\- le chilló, golpeando con el álbum de fotos la superficie de la mesa- _¿Por qué ibas a querer dejarme si no? Nunca encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo que esté dispuesto a estar contigo ¡monstruo! ¿Quién va a querer a alguien cómo tú?_\- Rose tenía la cara roja y los ojos llorosos del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para hablar a gritos

_\- Sabes perfectamente por qué quiero divorciarme, ya lo hemos hablado. _

_\- ¡NO! ¡NO HEMOS HABLADO NADA! _\- su tono de voz fue tan agudo que Adolf llegó a dar un respingo. Rose estaba colérica y era consciente de que me iba resultar imposible razonar con ella. _– Con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti ¡MONSTRUO!_ – pese a sus ataques se mantuvo impasible. Sabía que si la respondía de alguna forma la cosa sólo iría a peor.- _¿NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA?_

_\- No hasta que te calmes_\- mala respuesta, eso la enervó aún más.

_\- No oses darme lecciones, yo no soy una de tus alumnas como la zorrita de Eva_.- escupió. Adolf se contuvo las ganas de decirle que no se refiriese a Eva de ese modo, y apretó la mandíbula, manteniéndose sentado incluso aunque Rose se incorporó- _DAS ASCO. Sólo acepté estar contigo porque me dabas lástima… lástima y miedo por lo que pudieras hacerme si te dijera que no._

Adolf se estaba intentando mantener estoico e impasible, pero le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil. Sus esfuerzos porque la niña no se enterase de la discusión habían sido en vano pues con los gritos que estaba dando Rose probablemente todo el vecindario se estuviese enterando de que algo pasaba. La ira parecía haber cegado por completo a Rose, hasta el punto de olvidarse de una de sus mayores preocupaciones, el quedar bien a ojos de sus vecinos. En un arrebato, la mujer se hizo con el álbum de fotos y arrancó algunas de las páginas, que intentó romper con escaso éxito, lo cual pareció enfurecerla aún más y acabó por lanzarle las hojas arrancadas a Adolf a la cara. Él las recogió con cuidado del suelo volviéndolas a dejar en la mesa, en absoluto silencio. Quería gritarle que dejase de comportarse así, que era ella quien había roto la familia, que dejase de insultar a Eva, que madurase de una maldita vez…pero se tragó sus palabras.

_\- Te vas a quedas solo- le dijo con rabia- Completa y absolutamente solo. TODO EL MUNDO TE ODIA, LA GENTE SÓLO SE ACERCA A TI POR TU ESTATUS.-_ le dijo a voz en grito- _No vales nada NADA SIN MI. ¿Crees que esa zorrita de verdad está interesada en ti? – _soltó una carcajada sardónica, su voz empezaba a estar quebrada de tanto gritar, pero no parecía importarle y siguió dirigiéndose a él en el mismo tono- _Eres un ser repugnante ¿tú te has visto la cara? Estás deforme. DAS MIEDO, HASTA TU HIJA TIENE MIEDO DE TI. Y estoy segura de que esa niñata de tu laboratorio también, simplemente es buena actriz. _

Adolf se pasó las manos por las cicatrices sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Precisamente sus heridas eras uno de sus mayores complejos y su físico siempre le había hecho sentirse como un apestado. Que la persona que le había hecho sentirse como un humano por primera vez en su vida le estuviese diciendo algo así le estaba destrozando. Quería responderla, defenderse, decirle que estaba equivocada, pero le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo cuando él mismo se veía así. Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante, la de ella estaba cargada de rabia, la de él, dolida. Pero pese a al dolor que estaba sintiendo, o precisamente por ello, en su interior la rabia estaba empezando a crecer.

_\- La gente te odia, y esa niñata más. Lo tengo claro desde que metiste a esa pelandrusca en casa, va detrás de ti pero no porque le intereses de verdad- _aprovechando que ella es estaba de pie y él sentado, aprovechó su momentánea superioridad física para intentar mostrarse amenazante- _ Sólo se interesa por ti por tu dinero y por la vida que le puedes dar, no por nada más. No te quiere_

\- _Como tú ¿verdad?_

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente salió desde los más profundo de sí mismo. Y tras decirlo, pese a la expresión rota de Rose, pese a las lágrimas y pese a la forma en la que temblaba su labio, Adolf sintió alivio. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con ese pensamiento atormentándole y envenenándole escondido en el fondo de su cerebro, y ahora que lo había dejado salir sintió como si parte de la presión que sentía en su cráneo y le provocaba migraña se hubiese liberado. No obstante lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba. Repentinamente sintió un golpe en la cara y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, estupefacto. Su piel quemaba, escocía y palpitaba, como sus sienes. Estaba completamente helado y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Rose acababa de pegarle un bofetón.

_\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿CÓMO?-_

Rose se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar desgarradoramente. Adolf sintió la culpabilidad como si le abofetease de nuevo, y aun sentado en el sofá acercó una mano temblorosa a Rose, posándosela con suavidad en el hombro. Ella chillaba y lloraba y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la estaba tocando, al menos hasta que le dio un manotazo apartándole. Cuando lo miró cualquier atisbo de maquillaje era ya agua pasada, tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas y roja y en sus manos podía verse la marca de sus uñas de lo fuerte que había cerrado las manos. Él también tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería mostrar ningún signo que ella pudiese interpretar como debilidad, pues no dudaría en utilizarlo en su beneficio.

_\- Con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti. Te he convertido en humano ¡HAS DEJADO DE SER UN MONSTRUO GRACIAS A MÍ!_

_\- Lo sé, y eso siempre te lo agradeceré._

_\- ¿Y ahora vas de bueno? Eres escoria ¡ESCORIA! Encima que te he dado la familia que tú querías. A mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia tener un hijo, la tuve por ti._

_\- Rose, no vayas por ahí._

_\- Sólo fingí estar entusiasmada porque a tí te hacía ilusión, pero tener un hijo sólo es un estorbo._

_\- CÁLLATE- _la gritó no pudiéndose controlar. Ella misma se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y se seguir así acabaría delatándose y eso resultaría beneficioso para él, pero seguía sintiendo como algo se desgarraba en su interior cada vez que recordaba que Dana no era su hija biológica.

\- _NO ME PIENSO CALLAR_

\- _¡PUES DEBERÍAS HACERLO!-_ indignado, dio un golpe con la mano en la superficie del sofá, haciéndola dar un respingo. No era nada habitual en él tener reacciones violentas pero le estaba sacando de sus casillas- _Sé que Dana no es mi hija biológica._

Rose lo miró con total y absoluto pánico. Tenía la cara desencajada por el miedo. Y Adolf supo que no era miedo a él, le tenía en demasiada poca consideración como para temerle. Lo que la aterrorizaba era darse cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás, de que tenía una razón más que legítima para pedir el divorcio, y ello implicaría que ella perdiese el estilo de vida despreocupado y derrochador que tanto atesoraba. Era obvio que estaba devanándose los sesos intentando buscar alguna excusa, alguna manera de salir de ese embrollo, pero se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

_\- Eso…eso es sólo una excusa que te estás inventando para divorciarte y poder irte con esa zorra ¡No te montes películas!- _le atacó con la voz cargada de rabia y ligeramente afónica tras tanto rato gritando-_ ¿Por qué me estás haciendo daño? ¿Por qué quieres romper nuestra familia?_

_\- ¿Romper la familia? ¿yo?- _se defendió, cansado de ser acusado sin fundamento de las consecuencias de los actos de Rose_\- Eres tú la que busca algo fuera de esta casa, y no pienso seguir tolerando más mentiras y engaños. Además es la pura verdad_

_\- ¡No puedes saberlo! ¡No te inventes cosas!_

_\- ¡NO ME INVENTO NADA!- _la gritó. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a calmarse, tomando aire varias veces antes de seguir hablando_\- Le he hecho un análisis de sangre y no puede ser hija mía._

_\- ¿Le has hecho una análisis a NUESTRA hija sin MI consentimiento?_

_\- Sí, y no puedes decir NADA al respecto. No intentes darle la vuelta a esto para cargar la culpa sobre mí. Eres TÚ la que se quedó embarazada de otro._

Rose se quedó literalmente sin habla. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de sostener la mirada del otro y las respiraciones de ambas eran agitadas. De fondo pudieron escuchar a Dana llorar, probablemente llevaba un rato haciéndolo, pero con los gritos y el calor de la discusión no la habían escuchado. Mientras que Adolf sintió un vuelvo en el corazón ante el llanto de la niña, en la expresión de Rose lo que se dibujó fue frustración y rabia.

_\- Joder…y ahora se pone a llorar-_ murmuró resoplando_. Adolf, pese a que la había escuchado perfectamente, prefirió hacer como que no._

_\- Creo que es señal para que dejemos de discutir, ya hablaremos esto como adultos razonables cuando los dos estemos más calmados. No te preocupes, te daré tiempo para que busques un abogado antes de firmar los papeles. Si podemos solucionar esto llegando a un acuerdo, mejor._

_\- Te vas a quedar solo, nadie te va a querer. Sin mí no eres NADA._

_\- Prefiero quedarme solo como el monstruo que dices que soy que no seguir aguantando mentiras._

_\- ¿De ver dad serás capaz de dejarnos a mí y a la niña solas? Es muy difícil ser madre soltera ¿Es que no te importa nada Dana?_

_\- Sí, y por eso pienso pedir la custodia. Voy a ver si está bien, no es normal que llore._

_\- MONSTRUO, ME LO QUIERES ARREBATAR TODO_

Adolf hizo caso omiso a los gritos de Rose, que pasó corriendo a su lado y subió las escaleras a trompicones. Por el portazo que vino poco después, era obvio que se había encerrado en su habitación. Ahora sería imposible hablar con ella. Tendría que esperar a que se calmasen las aguas, decirle que pensaba seguir adelante con el divorcio e intentar llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de ir a juicio. Pero dudaba mucho que fuese a conseguirlo, por lo que ya se había estado preparando mentalmente para ello, y su abogado, así como Joseph, se habían afanado en intentar arrojar algo de luz sobre el sistema judicial que tan ajeno era para él. Llegó a la habitación donde la niña lloraba a moco tendido. La almohada sobre la que se había tumbado estaba mojada de sus lágrimas, su cara estaba totalmente roja del esfuerzo y su ropa y pelo descolocados. Dana, como un bebé que era, lloraba. Pero nunca de una forma tan desgarradora, hasta prácticamente quedarse sin voz, como cuando era una criatura de apenas semanas de vida. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, para no asustarla y en cuando la niña lo vio alzó las manos hacia él totalmente desconsolada, agarrándose a su ropa como un koala en cuanto la tuvo ne brazos. Agotado a nivel físico y mental como estaba, y sintiendo que su pierna ya no era capaz de soportar su propio peso, se vio obligado a sentarse en la cama, acomodando a Dana, que no lo soltaba, en su regazo. Hasta se había olvidado de su peluche de erizo y en su llanto no intentaba siquiera decir nada, sólo hipaba mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara. Por mucho que Rose se empeñase en que no, Dana era más que consciente de que algo pasaba entre sus padres. Los niños eran muy sensibles a su ambiente, y el de esa casa hacía ya mucho tiempo que estaba viciado. La besó y acarició la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla y aunque en un principio pareció calmarse, un par de minutos después volvió a la carga aunque en esa ocasión su voz ya estaba demasiado gastada para chillar. Adolf sentía que se le estaba rompiendo el alma.

No obstante, y pese a que estaba triste, dolido y le daba algo de miedo lo que fue a ocurrir de ahora en adelante, sentía una especie de alivio. La idea de romper su relación con Rose le jodía. Pero aunque al abrir viejas y revivir buenos recuerdos notaba un nudo en la garganta, un pinchazo en el pecho y un vuelco en el estómago; el pensar que ya no serían marido y mujer no le resultaba tan terrible. Lo que a priori, cuando confirmó sus sospechas, le pareció algo insoportable y que le había quitado por completo las ganas de vivir, ya no le producía tanto desasosiego. Quizás fuese porque para él su matrimonio con Rose murió en ese momento, y no ahora que le había pedido el divorcio, por lo que ya había superado la primera etapa del duelo por la relación perdida.

Mientras abrazaba a su hija no pudo evitar preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo más podría hacer eso. La incertidumbre y el miedo por no poder verla crecer eran un pensamiento continuo que había anidado en su cerebro y le golpeaba cada vez que la miraba. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía ganas de luchar para recuperar su vida, para recuperar a los amigos que pese a todo habían seguido de su lado, para marcarse nuevos objetivos, nuevas metas, para poder ser él mismo y no esa carcasa vacía en la que se había convertido los últimos meses. Rose había conseguido, poco a poco y de forma casi imperceptible tanto para él como para los que le rodeaban, anularle como persona. Iba a ser un camino arduo y difícil, y era consciente de que necesitaría mucha ayuda, no sólo legal, sino también de aquellos que le apreciaban. De Shokichi, de Michelle y, si es que llegaba a perdonarle, de Eva. Pese a que creía que no se merecía la misericordia de la muchacha, cuantas más vueltas le daba más se percataba de que para bien o para mal, el conseguir que ella volviese a aceptarle se había convertido en una de sus prioridades. Tanto él como Rose necesitarían tiempo, y el miedo al no saber cómo terminaría todo, en ocasiones llegaba a paralizarle. Aun así y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando Adolf pensaba en el futuro, en vez de oscuridad, veía esperanza.


	109. Limpiar en seco

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Tener una mascota es una gran responsabilidad. Requiere cuidado, mimos y atenciones especiales según el animal que desees a tu lado. **

**En una de sus salidas mañaneras, Keiji descubrirá que no todo el mundo parece tener tan claras esas ideas. No solo aceptan adquirir una mascota sino que además se permiten el lujo de abandonarlas. Por suerte, o por desgracia, nuestro querido boxeador tiene un corazón demasiado grande para dejarlo tirado también, pero... ¿qué demonios es? ¿Es que nadie va a poder echarle una mano?**

**En el próximo capítulo, Michelle descubrirá que la palabra "autocontrol" está muy, muy sobrevalorada. Aunque claro, cuando tienes a Akari cerca... ¿quién puede resistirse? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 26 de enero. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Limpiar en seco  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 12952  
****\- Personajes: Keiji, Amelia, Joseph, Michelle.**

* * *

**Limpiar en seco**

El sol en el rostro, el sudor que perlaba su frente y sus piernas acaloradas le recordaron sutilmente a Keiji que tenía que empezar a dejar su ropa de entrenamiento de invierno. O, al menos, dejar a mano ropa más fresca para días como ese. Era una mañana espléndida. Despejada, soleada y llena de vida que parecía querer dar un adelanto de la primavera que estaba al caer.

Sabía que en no demasiado su carrera se vería interrumpida muy gratamente con la aparición de Amelia. Por fin había admitido que sus sentimientos por la mujer iban más allá de la amistad, aunque pensar en la palabra "amor" seguía provocando en él un ligero sonrojo. Su gran problema ahora era cómo saciar sus ganas de estar con ella. En ocasiones quería confesarle todo lo que sentía, pero al momento un intenso pánico a meter la pata y hacer el ridículo paralizaba todo su sistema. ¿Y si estropeaba todo lo que tenía hasta ahora? Además, ¿qué quería decirle exactamente? Claro, le diría que le gustaba, que sentía algo intenso por ella pero… ¿y luego? ¿Se convertían en pareja automáticamente? Porque declararse y quedar igual estaba claro que no era una opción, y tampoco sabía cuál era la buena. Cada alternativa que se planteaba le llevaba a más y más preguntas que no sabía cómo contestar. Además… estaban bien como hasta ahora… ¿no? Pasaban tiempo juntos, se llevaban bien, tenían un nivel de complicidad que él, al menos, no tenía con otras personas, pero… Sí. En ocasiones quería más. Poder invitarla al cine sin rodeos, pasar más tiempo con ella, o simplemente poder tocarla sin buscar internamente excusas tontas. Claro, todo eso sería en el caso de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, y estaba casi convencido de que así era. Las indirectas no tan indirectas de Michelle y el resto de sus amigos, los bombones en San Valentín, la sensación de que Amelia estaba a gusto con él… Todo ello indicaba reciprocidad, al menos eso quería creer.

Aun así no veía nada, nada fácil cómo resolver todo aquello. Ahora entendía por qué las películas románticas de Hollywood acababan o bien con un beso final de la pareja protagonista, o empezaban bien con una ruptura, o bien con una pareja establecida. ¡Eso era lo fácil! Lo difícil estaba al principio, así que tampoco es que pudiese tomar muchas referencias. Además, eso era ficción, la vida real es mucho más complicada que eso. No tenía más que mirar a Michelle y Akari lo difícil que lo tenían para poder llevar una relación pese al interés de ambos, aunque últimamente parecía que algo había cambiado en ellos para bien. Puede que fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero a su modo de ver tiempo que pasaban en el gimnasio cada vez era más dedicado a sparring y menos a actividades individuales, o separados. También tenía el ejemplo de altibajos de Alex y Marcos con sus respectivas chicas, sobre todo la relación del rubio con Kanako. Claro que en ese caso la edad y el temperamento de ambos jugaba un papel importante, pero cuando se comete un error, el daño existe, se tenga la edad que se tenga, y era una probabilidad que siempre estaba ahí.

Su mente estaba sumida en un torbellino de ideas cuando aminoró su carrera matutina, y esta vez no había sido ni por Amelia, ni por su querido perro Sauron. A escasa distancia desde su posición, un niño de unos cinco años parecía tener un berrinche mientras protegía algo entre los brazos. A su lado, una mujer joven que Keiji asumió que sería su madre, discutía con él con cara de circunstancias. El llanto y los gritos del niño _in crescendo_ se podían oír casi desde la otra punta del parque, así que desde donde estaba en ese momento distinguía perfectamente su conversación. El niño no parecía dispuesto a ceder, y la madre no sabía, no podía, o no parecía poder oponerse al capricho del crío. En vista del espectáculo que estaban dando, y la gente que empezaba a acumularse a su alrededor, decidió acercarse.

\- Te he dicho que no. – Insistía la madre. – Deja ese bicho donde lo encontraste.

\- ¡PERO ES MÍO! – Lloriqueó sorbiéndose los mocos sujetando algo que parecía una bola de pelo contra el pecho que intentaba huir. – ¡Yo lo encontré!

\- Seguro que muerde. – Aseveró la mujer con rotundidad. – Como te muerda, cobras.

\- Pues no, lista. – Replicó con voz burlona. – Vino a mí, me estaba buscando.

\- Ay, por favor. – Le cogió del brazo, zarandeándole con cierta desesperación. – ¡Suelta eso ya! Nos está esperando la abuela.

\- ¡NO! ¡ES MÍO Y ME LO LLEVO A CASA!

\- Pues allá tú. – La madre levantó las manos fingiendo inocencia. – Mejor lo dejabas ahí, seguro que tu abuela lo echa en la olla.

La expresión del niño se quebró mirando a su madre con los ojos desorbitados y acto seguido se puso a llorar desconsoladamente diciendo que no quería que se comiesen a su nuevo amigo. El animal parecía cansado de luchar. La mujer resopló con frustración, mirando de reojo la gente que empezaba a curiosear qué demonios estaba pasando, y sonrió con malicia.

\- Mira, la gente te está mirando. – Señaló. – Suelta eso y vamos.

\- No… - El niño miró a su alrededor, algo cohibido al sentirse observado.

\- Seguro que alguien lo está buscando.

\- Mentira. – Apretó su captura con desconfianza.

Keiji se acercó con cierta inseguridad. Salía a correr por allí todos los días, si era la mascota de alguien que también frecuentase el parque, puede que pudiese devolverla al dueño. Conocía a casi todos los perros habituales del parque, por lo menos de vista, así que era muy probable que le reconociese, o si no, seguro que Amelia tenía alguna idea. En ese momento la vista de la mujer se centró en él.

\- Mira, ¡ahí está! – Tocó el hombro al niño. – Es de ese chico. Vamos, devuélvesela.

\- ¿Eh? – Keiji la miró confundido mientras arrastraba a su hijo hasta ponerse frente a él. – ¿Qué?

\- ¿De verdad…? – El niño le miró entristecido.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – La madre le miró intensamente. – ¿Verdad que este bicho es tuyo?

\- E-esto… y-yo… eh… - Se vio incapaz de desmentir la acusación al ver a la mujer asintiendo ansiosa.

\- Venga, dáselo, ¿no ves que se va a poner triste?

\- Bueeeno…

El niño le tendió el animal. Keiji lo aceptó sin saber qué era. No era un gran entendedor de animales pero estaba convencido de que era la primera vez que veía ese animal. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía reaccionar cuando lo tocase, pero pese a todo, lo cogió casi por puro reflejo. Aunque el niño se había valido de las dos manos para sostenerlo, cabía perfectamente en su palma. Tenía el pelo muy suave y fino y parecía medio dormido. Lo llevó con cuidado a la altura de sus ojos y la desconocida bola de pelo se echó a temblar. Le acarició la cabecita con un par de dedos entre unas orejas que se le antojaron demasiado grandes para el tamaño que tenía y lo acomodó contra su pecho en un intento de darle calor, si es que era eso lo que necesitaba, porque no tenía ni idea.

\- ¿Ves? Mira qué contento está ahora. – La mujer se mostró triunfante. – Pídele perdón por cogerle su mascota.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo el niño con melancolía. – No lo sabía.

\- Mucho mejor. Vamos, que llegamos tarde.

\- Pero…

Antes de que a Keiji le diese tiempo a intentar defenderse, tanto la mujer, como su hijo, habían desaparecido, así como el resto de curiosos una vez vieron que se acababa la diversión. De repente se había quedado completamente solo en un parque lleno de gente con un animal pequeño, peludo, regordete, de color gris oscuro que temblaba como un flan. Miró a su alrededor con cierta desesperación, deseando él también que aquél bicho tuviese un dueño real, pero no se produjo el milagro. Buscó por los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le ayudase, también sin éxito. El animal no parecía tener un collar ni ningún tipo de identificación a la vista, y al intentar examinarlo, se revolvió en sus manos soltando chilliditos, así que, antes de que se cayese, se agachó dejándolo en el suelo para que se relajase. Se alejó de él dando saltitos y volvió a hacerse una bolita. Pobrecito. Parecía aterrado, temblaba todo él. Quizá era un animal del campo y el niño simplemente quería una mascota nueva. Al fin y al cabo le recordaba un poco a una ardilla… bueno, a una ardilla gorda de orejas raras. Y patas cortas. Bueno, fijándose un poco más no se parecía en nada a una ardilla. Pero tampoco era un conejo, ni una rata o ratón. ¿Un hámster grande? Arrugó el gesto pensativo. Fuera como fuese, si lo había encontrado ahí y nadie lo reclamaba, será que era de ahí.

Se levantó intentando convencerse a sí mismo de ese pensamiento, y, dando media vuelta, siguió caminando para retomar su ejercicio matutino. Entonces cometió un error. Se giró. Quería asegurarse de que el animal había ido a refugiarse en algún arbusto, o matorral cercano, o incluso en su madriguera, si es que tenía una. Pero no. Al volverse se encontró a aquella bolita gris regordeta avanzando en su dirección. Al detenerse, también se detuvo. Empezó a pensar que tal vez sí que era una mascota y no estaba hecho para vivir en libertad, y con ello un sentimiento de responsabilidad creciente empezaba a hacerle sentir muy culpable. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y al volverse, no solo le estaba siguiendo, sino que además cada vez estaba más cerca. De alguna forma sentía aquellos dos ojos negros como pequeñas canicas queriendo comunicarse con él, o casi como si quisieran hacerle sentir responsable de su abandono.

Suspirando con resignación volvió a agacharse, y tendió la mano hacia el animal, que avanzó con resquemor hacia él. Sintió los bigotes haciéndole cosquillas en la mano mientras el animal le olisqueaba, como queriendo asegurarse de que era el mismo que le había cogido un momento antes. Entonces sintió las dos patitas delanteras en su palma y un instante después dio un salto, acurrucándose en su mano como si de una cesta se tratase. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Estaba claro que no podía dejarle en el suelo otra vez. Además no era bastante pequeño, y por ahí paseaban perros grandes que no dudarían en tomarlo como un juguete o peor, como comida. Así pues, en un arrebato no muy propio de él, lo sujetó contra sí y echó a andar de vuelta a su casa tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas sin perturbar la paz del animal que reposaba en sus manos.

La gente le miraba. No es algo que se parase a comprobar, pero estaba convencido de ello. Por otro lado, no podía culparles. Estaba caminando a toda velocidad con algo escondido entre las manos, que, con lo rápido y apurado que iba, podía ser tanto el animal que era como un alijo de droga recién robado a algún camello con mala fama. Nunca el camino hasta su piso le había parecido tan largo. En cuanto cruzó el umbral de su casa, cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella intentando recobrar la calma. Sin soltar al animal, se quitó las zapatillas de correr pisando el contrafuerte sin apenas desatarlas mientras decidía el curso de sus acciones. Lo primero era buscar un sitio donde dejar a la bola de pelo mientras pensaba qué hacer con él. Si lo dejaba rondando por la casa quién sabe dónde podría acabar escondido, así que sacó una caja de zapatos de un armario, que vació con una mano, y colocó a su refugiado dentro con toda la delicadeza que pudo. En cuanto abandonó sus manos, pareció despertar, mirando confuso a su alrededor. Recordando los temblores que había tenido en el parque, Keiji buscó un trapo de cocina limpio y lo metió en la caja, esperando que pudiese acurrucarse en él. Comprobó con alivio, que al instante el curioso bicho empezó a meter el hocico y a revolver entre el tejido hasta acomodarse en él. Suspirando, algo más tranquilo, decidió que podría tomarse un pequeño descanso para ducharse. Aunque no había podido completar su entrenamiento como le hubiese gustado, se sentía sudado por el buen tiempo de ese día.

Cuando salió de la ducha, refrescado, tenía la cabeza más despejada. Lo primero que haría sería hablar con sus amigos, a ver si alguno tenía idea de qué era el animal que había recogido, cómo se cuidaba y qué podía hacer con él. Por su culpa no había podido ver a Amelia, así que por lo menos esperaba que no le diese problemas. Antes de coger su teléfono para cumplir su objetivo, revisó la caja, solo para asegurarse de que seguía bien. Al asomarse al interior, vio que el trapo que había dejado estaba completamente revuelto. Sonrió. Seguramente se estaba echando una buena siesta. Con un dedo, intentando no alterar al animalillo, rebuscó entre la tela, y sintió un escalofrío. No estaba. Respiró hondo. Seguro que se había metido al fondo. Palpó con más brusquedad intentando localizarlo y sus temores se confirmaron. Había desaparecido. Al examinar la caja de cartón con más atención, descubrió que en algunos puntos del borde de la misma había pequeñas marcas de dientes, roídos hasta dejar pequeñas virutas alrededor. Miró con desesperación el resto de su salón. Nunca su casa le había parecido tan grande.

Olvidándose del móvil empezó a buscar el dichoso bicho. No parecía estar a la vista, aunque viendo lo miedoso que era eso le pareció lógico, estaría escondido en algún rincón. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que no estuviese en su habitación. No le haría mucha gracia encontrárselo metido en su armario, o dentro de la cama. Además tampoco era muy grande y tenía miedo de pisarlo o aplastarlo con algo. Rebuscó en los rincones, pero no vio ni rastro de él. El armario estaba perfectamente cerrado, al igual que los cajones, así que no era probable que estuviese en ninguno de esos puntos. Se tumbó en el suelo para mirar debajo de la cama y de la cómoda, ya que eran los únicos muebles con sitio para esconderse debajo pero, naturalmente la luz no llegaba. Con un gruñido resignado se levantó para buscar una pequeña linterna que guardaba en la cocina. Comprobó que funcionaba antes de volver a tirarse. Si seguía con ese trajín, iba a perder el efecto beneficioso de la ducha de un plumazo. Iluminó todos los rincones bajo los muebles sin ver ni rastro. Casi lo prefería así.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y evitar que pudiera meterse mientras buscaba por otro sitio. Al menos ahora sabía que se encontraba en el otro gran habitáculo de la casa. Justo en ese momento le pareció oír un sonido tenue, como si algo estuviese raspando contra algún sitio, y cerró la puerta del baño. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Avanzó hacia el sonido, y entonces se detuvo. Respiró lentamente intentando no perder los estribos. Tenía que atender otros asuntos, no podía, ni quería, perder más tiempo. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el mueble donde estaba el pequeño altar de su madre. Si le pasase algo no podría perdonárselo nunca, ni al animal, ni a él mismo por meterlo en casa.

\- _Si yo fuera un animalito pequeño y asustado dónde me metería…_

De pronto pensó en el peligro que supondría que acabase detrás del frigorífico. Sin más dilación volvió a agacharse al lado del electrodoméstico armado con la linterna, pero solo encontró un montón de polvo y pelusas acumuladas. Con el gesto de desagrado pintado en el rostro, volvió a oír el sonido de antes, esta vez más alto. Todo lo silencioso que fue capaz de moverse, se aproximó a su siguiente punto de búsqueda: El mueble de la televisión. Sus sospechas aumentaron cuando justo al agacharse se encontró al escurridizo animal sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y agarrado con las dos patitas delanteras a un cable de la televisión qué roía. Un grito Keiji y el intento por atraparlo alargando el brazo hasta él, fueron suficientes para que la criatura saliese corriendo a la velocidad de la luz por la mitad del salón. El pelirrojo se incorporó intentando alcanzase en su huida a la cocina, pero al sentirse acorralado serpenteó a saltos entre las sillas imposibilitando su captura. Con un resoplido frustrado, Keiji hizo ruido con la esperanza de que saliese a otro punto de la casa más despejado. La agilidad del animal empezaba a dejarle pasmado. Consiguió arrinconarle, pero cuando pensaba que solo quedaba agacharse y cogerlo, se escurrió entre sus dedos, escabulléndose por debajo de sus piernas hasta acabar debajo del sofá. Ese combate empezaba a sacarle de los nervios. Una vez más volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, enfocando con la linterna, y acertó a ver el momento en el que, ayudado de sus uñas, trepaba de un salto al hueco justo entre el sofá y la pared. Ya lo tenía. Con más ímpetu del estrictamente necesario, apartó el sofá buscando desesperado al dichoso bicho. Se lo encontró a la mitad del sofá, momento en el que empezó a emitir un sonido agudo, y repetitivo. Algo alarmado, temiendo que le podría morder, le intentó coger con cuidado y descubrió que se le había enganchado una de las uñas en la tapicería del sofá. Antes de quitarle de ahí, rápidamente acercó la caja en la que torpemente había intentado retenerle previamente, y por fin le agarró intentando desengancharle, cosa harto complicada ya que se encontraba bastante alterado.

Cuando por fin, lo consiguió, de vuelta en la caja, el animal, completamente agotado, se refugió en la tela que le había dejado para tal fin. Suspiró aliviado. Cogió la caja intentando no agitarla demasiado mientras iba a por su móvil. No se iba a fiar más de la endeble prisión improvisada de cartón ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Cuando se hizo con él, dejó la caja sobre la mesita de café y se sentó en el sofá buscando en su mensajería instantánea el chat de grupo para pedir ayuda.

**Keiji**

_Hola, necesito ayuda. Me he encontrado un animal en el parque. Lo tengo en casa y no sé qué hacer con él, ¿consejo?_

_Es urgente_

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa juntando las yemas de los dedos, esperando la respuesta de sus amigos. No quitaba los ojos de la caja. Cada vez que oía el mínimo rasguño tenía que pudiese escaparse, y se negaba a volver a estar corriendo por su propia casa. Tras lo que para él pareció una eternidad, aunque apenas habían sido un par de minutos, el piloto de su móvil, como una luz de esperanza, anunció nuevos mensajes con su sonido característico.

**Shokichi**

_¿Un animal? :O_

_¡¿Es un perrito?! :DDDDD_

_¡Keiji! ¡No sabía que querías una mascota! O.O_

_Ya sé! Tengo gatos! Podría darte uno!_

_Seguro que le caes bien a Picatchu \^o^/_

_Oh, pero todavía no puedo =(((_

_Cuando estén destetados sí._

**Keiji**

_Shokichi, no es un perro, sé cómo es un perro, y no, no quiero un gato, gracias_

**Amelia**

_Oh, por eso no te he visto hoy, entonces_

Keiji sonrió con pesadumbre al leer a Amelia. Él también hubiera preferido haberla visto, en vez de acabar empanado con eso en su caja. Estaba escribiendo un mensaje de disculpa, pero, dado que no era muy hábil con el móvil, se le adelantaron.

**Shokichi**

_Keiji! _

_Qué es eso de dejar sola a Amelia-chan!? ¬¬UUUU_

_Muy mal!_

_Eso no se hace!_

**Amelia**

_No pasa nada_

_Seguro que estaba ocupado_

**Keiji**

_Shokichi, por favor_

**Akari**

_Qué has encontrado?_

**Shokichi**

_No esperaba esto de ti, Keiji_

**Amelia**

_No pasa nada, de verdad_

**Joseph**

_Un animal desconocido?_

_Has encontrado un críptido?_

**Marcos**

_K s un tríptico?_

**Akari**

_Ha dicho críptido, al menos intenta leer bien_

**Marcos**

_Ya habló l listo_

_Fue l corrctor_

**Akari**

_Marcos, no usas corrector, y es evidente…_

**Alex**

_Por q no le sacas 1 foto?_

**Joseph**

_Un críptido es un animal extraño no identificado, como un OVNI, pero para seres vivos_

**Marcos**

_Qants cosas sabs :D_

**Michelle**

_PANDA DE PLASTAS, OS VOY A MANDAR A TODOS AL GARETE_

_Me pregunto en qué momento se me ocurrió cancelar el silencio de este grupo_

_A ver, Keiji_

**Joseph**

_Buenos días a ti también, preciosa_

**Michelle**

_Keiji, dinos qué tienes ahí, y si puedes haz caso a Alex y saca una foto_

Keiji

_Lo intento_…

Una cosa era decirlo, y otra muy distinta, conseguirlo. Se agachó junto a la caja, puesta en la mesita de café, y cogió aire. Admiraba a los fotógrafos, de verdad que sí. Esa precisión sujetando una cámara para lograr un ángulo perfecto, el encuadre preciso, la luz necesaria para captar la realidad en su máximo esplendor. Incluso Shokichi y Michelle eran capaces de sacar grandes fotos con algo tan sencillo como la cámara de un móvil. Pero él no. Tenía buen pulso, al menos nunca le había fallado, pero por algún motivo era incapaz de dejar las manos quietas cuando el asunto era fotografiar algo Primero porque era incapaz de encontrar un buen momento. Aunque el bicho peludo estaba relativamente tranquilo en la caja, seguía siendo un ser vivo que se movía, y parecía hacerlo justo en el momento en el que quería hacer la foto. Además no conseguía enfocar, y eso que seguía los consejos de Shokichi. Agarraba el móvil con una mano, y con el índice de la otra mano daba un toque en la pantalla para ver la imagen nítida, pero en cuanto daba justo después un poco más abajo para pulsar el círculo blanco para sacar la foto, el resultado era una foto borrosa. Y si por casualidad pulsaba demasiado, el dichoso teléfono se dedicaba a sacar una ristra de fotos seguidas, a cada cual peor. Tampoco ayudaba que el móvil estuviese vibrando en la mano, señal de que seguían llegando los mensajes múltiples al grupo, y en uno de los momentos se le resbaló, golpeando en la mesa, y consiguiendo que el animal se moviese más aún, sorprendido por el ruido.

Tras 10 o 12 fotos, no quiso contarlas, escogió la que mejor había quedado y la mandó al grupo. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

**Akari**

_Qué es eso?_

**Alex**

_Un críptito de esos_

**Marcos**

_Críptido_

**Alex**

_Lo que sea_

**Shokichi**

_Keiji, estás haciendo las fotos como te dije?_

**Michelle**

_Con esa foto podría ser desde una rata a un puma_

**Keiji**

_No es tan fácil_

Keiji leyó el comentario de Michelle con el ceño fruncido. El resto de los integrantes del grupo respondieron con sendos "jajaja". Buscó por internet fotos de ratas y de pumas, ya que en ese momento no estaba seguro de la traducción de ese nombre y, por tanto, tampoco a qué se refería. Mientras tanto el sonido de nuevas notificaciones del chat grupal se repetía incesante y frunció el ceño. Era un asunto serio y se lo estaban tomando a broma. Oyó un ruido en la caja y se encontró que el aclamado "críptido" estaba royendo el borde de la caja. Le alejó con un dedo mientras volvía a mirar las fotos que había buscado en su móvil. Definitivamente no era un puma. Lo que tenía enfrente era mucho más pequeño, por lo menos. Si acaso se parecía más a la rata, algo así como primos lejanos. Muy lejanos. De esos que solo encuentras en bodas a las que te invitan de rebote de familiares a los que casi no conoces, pero al menos era una aproximación. Volvió a la conversación pendiente e ignoró los comentarios en tono jocoso para escribir.

**Keiji**

No es un puma, es más pequeño

**Joseph**

Genial! Una especie descartada, solo quedan 5486 mamíferos más y sabremos lo que es

**Marcos**

Tantos hay?

**Shokichi**

Ha dicho que no es un perro

Así que quedan 5485 ^.^

**Michelle**

También ha dicho que es más pequeño que un puma

Eso elimina muchas opciones

**Joseph**

Ahora mismo te hago las cuentas, preciosa

**Michelle**

Joseph, no

**Keiji**

No me queréis ayudar, verdad?

**Alex**

Hombre, hasta ahora no lo stás poniendo fácil…

**Marcos**

N realidd sto s my divrtdo

Dans pistas!

= lo acrtams

**Akari**

Marcos, cada día entiendo menos lo que escribes

**Marcos**

nlm  
Ntndist eso?

**Akari**

**Amelia**

Y si lo describes? Igual así sabemos lo que es

**Michelle**

Por fin alguien dice algo coherente

Keiji

A ver, es pequeño como la palma de mi mano, gris, gordito peludo y muy suave. Tiene orejas redondas y es muy blando. Pensaba que era una ardilla porque tiene la cola como un plumero, pero no y creo que es muy grande para ser un hámster… creo

Ah, y tiembla mucho, tendrá frío? Le tapo?

**Michelle**

Una chinchilla

**Joseph**

Una chinchilla

Oh, mira, lo hemos dicho a la vez

**Michelle**

Yo he sido más rápida

Y no, no le tapes, Keiji, eso es termogénesis, lo usan muchos animales para regular su temperatura corporal

Keiji volvió a salir del chat de grupo para buscar en internet fotos de chinchillas. Respiró con cierto alivio al comprobar que, efectivamente, el animal que le había traído de cabeza toda la mañana y que ahora tenía en una caja de cartón coincidía con las imágenes que estaba viendo. Ahora que había confirmado el nombre, decidió ver qué información podía obtener sobre ellos. Nunca había sido muy bueno con la tecnología, y mucho menos en su _Smartphone_, pero con las lecciones que le había dado Amelia recientemente, había mejorado mucho. Incluso en ese tipo de cosas se notaba la presencia de la mujer en su vida. Quizá para otros no fuese gran cosa, pero gracias a ella estaba ampliando sus horizontes a pasos agigantados en muchos aspectos. De hecho, en ese momento estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo ante sus avances "tecnologísticos", tanto, que al final iba a resultar que esos aparatejos también eran útiles para alguien como él. Sonrió dando triunfante al pulsar el icono de búsqueda tras introducir "cuidados de chinchilla" en la barra de buscador. Comprobó que, efectivamente, había mucha información a su alcance. Incluso demasiada. Entró en uno de los enlaces disponibles al azar y se abrumó al ver las parrafadas de texto de la página pese a estar perfectamente ordenadas por apartados que incluían fotos explicativas en algunos casos. Leyó por encima, intentando hacerse una idea general, pero cuando llegó al apartado "Enfermedades comunes de las chinchillas", decidió que era demasiada información para procesarla de golpe.

Decidió volver a mirar el chat de grupo, que parecía en plena actividad, como comprobó al ver más de 40 mensajes sin leer. ¿Cómo lo hacían para escribir tanto si apenas llevaba 5 minutos sin leer? Pasando de todo lo que habían escrito, decidió confirmarles que, efectivamente, era una chinchilla, y preguntó qué podía hacer. Al momento, casi pudo oír el tono de fastidio de Michelle al aparecer en su pantalla un mensaje que ponía "Te lo he dicho arriba, pero supongo que no lo has leído". Al parecer Joseph también le había dado consejos, por lo que escribió a continuación. Se disculpó e intentó buscar sus indicaciones entre la marea de mensajes, pero dado que tampoco estaban dejando de escribir, la pantalla no le estaba respondiendo precisamente como él quería. El subidón de moral que había tenido un momento antes respecto a la utilidad de los _Smartphones_ se estaba desvaneciendo por momentos. Cansado y harto, justo cuando se planteaba tirar su móvil lejos y no volver a saber de él, decidió utilizarlo como se había hecho toda la vida con los teléfonos: llamando. Buscó el nombre deseado y esperó pacientemente.

\- ¿Michelle?

\- ¡Bien! – Oyó un grito victorioso al otro lado de la línea. – Acerté.

\- ¿Eh? – Keiji estaba confuso. – ¿Cómo que acertaste?

\- Sabía que acabarías llamando a alguien. – Explicó conteniendo una carcajada. – Joseph creyó que sería él y ha perdido la apuesta.

\- ¿Habéis apostado sobre mí? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Un poco. – Admitió con algo de culpabilidad. – Pero ha merecido la pena, sabía que podía contar contigo.

\- ¡Michelle! – Protestó incapaz de saber qué más añadir, y menos aun escuchando risas en su oído.

\- Vale, vale, ya paro. – La oyó suspirar. – Lo siento, era demasiado tentador, pero pongámonos serios. ¿Dónde tienes ahora a ese peludito?

\- Pues… en una caja. – Lo comprobó. – Está durmiendo, creo.

\- Debería estarlo, por lo menos. Son animales nocturnos. Lo sabrías ya si hubieras leído lo que escribí por el grupo.

\- ¡Había muchos mensajes cuando volví a mirar! – Se defendió.

\- Bueno, no importa. Ahora, ¿me puedes explicar cómo has acabado con una chinchilla en tu casa? Parece la semana de abandonar mascotas.

Una vez dejadas las bromas a un lado, Keiji le contó a Michelle con detalle todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, incluyendo cómo la madre que estaba con su hijo le había acabado metiendo en el ajo sin comerlo ni beberlo, y cómo fue incapaz de dejarlo abandonado cuando el animalillo empezó a seguirle. Michelle barbotó un par de barbaridades acerca de lo que les tendría que pasar a la gente que abandonaba mascotas por no tener el sentido de responsabilidad y cabeza suficiente como para cuidar de una, incluyendo cosas como meter objetos por sitios poco habituales y muertes lentas y dolorosas. Lo que estaba claro es que Keiji no podía hacerse cargo del animal a largo plazo, así que tras calmarse, le dio una serie de consejos básicos para la chinchilla hasta que le buscasen una localización definitiva.

Apuntó todas sus indicaciones diligentemente en una libreta. Naturalmente no tenía pienso apropiado para chinchillas, pero Michelle le dio una lista de alimentos válidos, al menos hasta que pudiese comprar algo más adecuado. Además tampoco sabían en qué condiciones había estado antes de que Keiji la recogiese, tendrían que llevarla a un veterinario y comprobar su estado de salud, que aunque para el pelirrojo parecía bastante sana, era mejor asegurarse. Como tampoco tenía una jaula adecuada, la mejor opción que encontró fue encerrar al animalillo en el baño. Era el sitio más seguro y con menos posibilidades de esconderse en el caso de que el animal decidiese explorar por su cuenta en el rato que no estuviese. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que dejarle solo, pero tenía asuntos que atender en el gimnasio y trámites que arreglar de cara a su próximo combate.

Cuando cerró con llave la puerta de su casa no podía dejar de pensar en si estaría bien, y si no encontraría algún desastre cuando volviese. Empezaba a ser consciente de lo complejo que era mantener una mascota. También se preguntó si Amelia sentía esa misma desazón cada vez que salía de casa para ir a trabajar dejando a Sauron solo. Claro que a día de hoy su perro estaba bien educado y seguramente ya no le hacía ningún desastre, pero tuvo que ser duro al principio, sobre todo con lo grande que es. Podría ser un buen tema para hablar. Alguna vez le había contado alguna anécdota, pero tampoco sabía en detalle sus primeras vivencias con el perro, y seguro que eran divertidas. Además a Amelia le encantaba hablar de su perro, y a él le gustaba verla entusiasmada cuando lo hacía. Suspiró, sonriendo para sí mismo. ¿A qué punto estaba llegando que ya hasta buscaba temas de conversación con Amelia? Tampoco es que las necesitase, estrictamente hablando. Se encontraba muy a gusto con ella, aunque a veces sentía la necesidad de llenar con palabras el espacio entre ellos para no quedarse mirándola como un bobalicón.

Llegó al gimnasio casi sin darse cuenta, embebido en sus pensamientos como estaba. El volumen de gente era escaso, el habitual siendo un sábado por la mañana, y saludó a los pocos habituales que no perdían un día de entrenamiento. Ya en su despacho, encendió el ordenador y se sentó en su silla para ponerse al día con el papeleo. Este momento era, probablemente, la parte que menos le gustaba de todas, pero seguía siendo parte de su deber. Apenas acababa de empezar cuando su móvil volvió a sonar indicando un mensaje nuevo. Resopló con fastidio. Probablemente serían sus amigos hablando otra vez por el grupo. Se levantó y buscó su teléfono en la mochilla que había llevado consigo para silenciarlo. Prefería no estar oyendo el "ti-tin" continuo cuando tenía cosas que hacer. Desbloqueó la pantalla y justo cuando se disponía a quitar el sonido, volvió a sonar, pudiendo leer el nombre de "Amelia" en la barra de notificaciones. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volvió a sentarse para leer y contestar lo que fuese que le había dicho.

**Amelia**

Hola, qué tal estás? Había pensado con todo esto de la chinchilla en tu casa que si quieres y te parece bien, puedo ayudarte y echarle un ojo yo también, si no te molesta, claro.

Como vivimos cerca no me importa acercarme, si estás libre

La emoción de Keiji leyendo el mensaje hizo que casi le doliese el pecho. ¡Por supuesto que no le importaba! Además Amelia era una mujer muy inteligente que tenía experiencia con animales, seguro que le vendría bien tenerla cerca. Releyó el mensaje un par de veces más, asegurándose de que, efectivamente, la mujer quería ir a su casa. Contestó intentando contener la emoción que no le importaba en absoluto, y que, de hecho, le parecía una gran idea. Como era habitual cuando le mandaba mensajes a Amelia, contestó enseguida, y, un par de minutos después, habían acorado la hora de quedada. Cuando dejó el móvil en la mesa, cerca de él, el trabajo que tenía delante ya no le parecía tan pesado. Definitivamente, ese tipo de distracciones sí que merecían la pena.

En el barrio del boxeador, concretamente en casa de Amelia, la susodicha no dejó el móvil, sino que atendió al grupo que tenía en común con las chicas. La idea de proponerle a Keiji una visita A SU CASA, precisamente a su casa, no había salido de ella. Mientras el pelirrojo narraba sus desventuras con la chinchilla, en esa conversación paralela Michelle les contó que Keiji la había llamado y que era probable que se pasase por su casa para echarle una mano. En ese momento a Yaeko se la había ocurrido la maravillosa pero terrible idea de que fuese Amelia la que hiciese tal labor. En un segundo todas habían hecho piña, apoyando la propuesta y metiéndole presión para que hablase con él. Se había negado, por supuesto. Ella no tenía ni idea de chinchillas, ni de ningún tipo de roedor, más allá de que eran pequeños, peludos y asustadizos. Si acaso lo máximo que sabía es que eran inteligentes. En cuanto expuso sus motivos, el comentario de Kanako diciendo "¿Eres de las que si te invitan a ver una película en casa, realmente crees que vas a ver la película?" hizo que enrojeciese con profusión. Claro que si iba a casa de Keiji iba a verle a él, lo del bicho no era más que una excusa, pero autoinvitarse a ir le parecía excesivo. Pese a todo, no parecían dispuestas a rendirse, así que, con el fin de que la dejasen en paz, había abierto conversación a Keiji y se lo había soltado. Conociéndole, se disculparía, diciendo que no quería darle trabajo a ella, o cualquier cosa del estilo, pero para su sorpresa, había aceptado. No solo eso, sino que casi le había dado un horario con las cosas que tenía que hacer esa día para que ella se adaptase como mejor le viniese. Incluso notó cierta ansiedad por quedar, aunque lo atribuyó a lo agobiado que estaba por tener un animal en su casa. En cuanto se lo contó a las demás, la avalancha de felicitaciones, consejos de alta índole sexual y peticiones de fotos con lo que iba a llevar puesto y del animal cuando lo viese no se hicieron esperar. Por suerte, Michelle impuso orden en el grupo para no agobiarla más de lo que estaba, así que pudo permitirse dar por zanjado el tema y centrarse en su inminente cita improvisada de esa tarde.

Así que ahí estaba. Delante de su ordenador en plena búsqueda informativa sobre chinchillas, cuidados y curiosidades varias. Cuanto más leía sobre ellas, más se alegraba de tener perro. Vio algún video, y tenían pinta de ser graciosas, pero al mirar a su espalda y ver a su perrazo tumbado y tranquilo, supo que ese tipo de mascotas activas, inquietas y nocturnas no estaban hechas para ella, lo cual le llevó a preguntarse cómo lo estaría llevando Keiji. Estaba leyendo que necesitaban una jaula, y no de cualquier tamaño, tenía que ser una jaula grande, de la cual necesitaban salir al menos una o dos horas al día para poder recrearse explorando el entorno. Requerían una alimentación específica y había leído que necesitaban cierto entrenamiento para sociabilizar sin problemas con los humanos. Tras un rato sobresaturada de información, tomó la mejor decisión en lo que llevaba de mañana, y fue sentarse al lado de su perro, que se dejó acariciar meneando la cola con alegría. Ojalá todo fuese tan sencillo de manejar como un perro, como el suyo, concretamente. Era fácil saber lo que quería, era fácil de contentar y siempre parecía saber lo que necesitaba ella. Puede que no hablase, pero a veces sentía que era capaz de comunicarse con ella sin necesitar palabras.

Después de su momento de relax con el perro, se preparó algo para comer. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa de Keiji, cosas importantísimas, como ducharse y decidir qué demonios se iba a poner. Empezaba a notar los nervios en la boca del estómago y todavía quedaban horas para que llegase el momento de la verdad. Esa mañana había notado la ausencia del boxeador en su paseo matutino, y eso que había salido antes de casa con la idea de encontrarle. Por algún motivo, la idea de encontrarle todos los días en el parque, se le había hecho tan natural que era la falta de encuentro lo que añoraba, al igual que en el gimnasio, donde las circunstancias al estar con más gente conocida alrededor le permitían relajarse. En cambio, salir de ese tipo de rutina sabiendo que iba a quedar con él a propósito y, lo más importante, a solas, disparaba sus nervios. De vez en cuando, incluso aunque ya casi no los usaba debido al buen tiempo, miraba los guantes que le había regalado en el _White Day_. Habían pasado dos semanas exactas, pero el recuerdo de aquél beso en la mejilla seguía tan fresco como aquella noche. Y si aquello no había sido suficiente, la noche de San Patricio había acabado vistiéndose a carrera para ir en su búsqueda a _La Cucaracha Marciana_ para lidiar con los chicos. Desde entonces sentía que saltaban chispas cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Los roces entre ellos, o sorprenderle mirándola era cada vez más habitual. No quería imaginarse qué podía suceder sabiendo que iba a pasar la tarde con él, pero las escenas en su imaginación se magnificaban a pasos agigantados, hasta verse a sí misma barbotando lo que no tuvo el valor de decirle en el portal de su casa.

La ansiedad creciente que sentía le hizo acabar tan rápido la comida que había preparado que no solo apenas la paladeó sino que su estómago clamó por más. Atracó de mala forma el paquete de cereales, esperando que la textura crujiente le sirviese para calmarse, y remató con un buen trozo de chocolate negro. En algún sitio había leído que ayudaba a saciar esa falsa sensación de hambre que provocaban los nervios, y, a las malas, el dicho popular rezaba que era un buen sustituto del sexo. Más bien diría un sustituto mediocre, porque sus ganas de llegar a algo más con Keiji que un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de despedida no iban a desaparecer aunque acabase con esa tableta y las otras tres que tenía guardadas. Pero… al fin y al cabo, era él el que había sugerido quedar otro día, ¿no? Pues bueno, ese era otro día. Esta vez sin amigos borrachos y colocados de por medio y sin amigos intentando cotillear cada cosa que hacían, ni amigos con complejo de padre espiando detrás de un banco de pesas de una forma muy poco disimulada, aunque todo eso le recordó también que silenciaría el móvil cuando fuese a casa de Keiji. Seguía fallando el hecho de tener que buscar una excusa para verse, esta vez un animalillo abandonado, pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Como no sabía cuánto iba a tardar en casa del boxeador ni a qué hora volvería, decidió dar un paseo a Sauron para que hiciera sus necesidades. De paso le serviría para airearse y tantear qué podía ponerse según el tiempo. Su perro debió notar que algo estaba pasando, porque se portó anormalmente bien y enseguida empezó a dar tirones de la correa de vuelta a casa en cuanto se vio satisfecho. En cuanto volvió a casa, se metió en la ducha, intentando vaciar su mente y relajase, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, lo único que era capaz de pensar era en qué iba a ponerse, qué demonios pintaba ella intentando ir de sabelotodo de chinchillas y, sobre todo, qué iba a hacer con Keiji después de ver el dichoso bicho y dicer "oh, sí, es pequeño y peludo, fíjate". ¿Con qué excusa se iba a quedar más tiempo allí? El pánico se estaba apoderando de ella, hasta el punto de que por poco sale de la ducha sin aclararse el pelo. Se enfundó en la bata, enroscándose una toalla en la cabeza para no mojar el suelo y tal cual se fue a su habitación, abriendo el armario de par en par.

Miedo y horror. Esos eran sus principales sentimientos mientras movía las perchas delante y detrás en la barra donde estaban colgadas. No sabía que ponerse. ¿Informal? ¿Arreglada? ¿Un chándal? ¿Debería ser un poco más atrevida e insinuarse? ¿Se fijaría siquiera en lo que iba a escoger? Antes de nada, abrió el cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior y escogió unas bragas y un sujetador bonito. Aunque obviamente Keiji no fuese a verlo, puede que si se sentía guapa por dentro le ayudaría a decidir qué ropa ponerse.

Mientras tanto Keiji se afanaba en tener todo preparado para la llegada de su esperada visita. Después de volver del gimnasio, había pasado a hacer compras. Necesitaba comida especial para la chinchilla y de paso había aprovechado para tener algo que ofrecer a Amelia, por ejemplo, café. Sabía que ella lo prefería al té, así que esta vez estaría preparado. La sección donde se encontraban las distintas variedades de café casi le vuelve loco. Al menos, como no tenía cafetera, había podido descartar una buena parte de los formatos que encontró, pero ya solo la parte de cafés solubles le tuvo estancado un buen rato pensando qué podría gustarle más a ella. Que si natural, tostado, mezcla, con y sin cafeína, variantes raras, como capuchino, moca, con leche incorporada, sin ella… Al final había acabado cogiendo los tres que más le habían llamado la atención. Esperaba haber acertado al menos con alguno. No tenía ni idea de qué podría hacer con los paquetes una vez abiertos, pero quizás podría ser la excusa perfecta para invitarla más a menudo. En la sección de comidas para mascotas, tras mirar lo que tenían, directamente preguntó a una empleada que le dijo que no tenían comida apta para chinchillas, pero le indicó un par de tiendas de mascotas en las que podía preguntar.

Finalmente había llegado a casa con todas las compras hechas, pero bastante más tarde de lo que pretendía llegar. Las colocar sus compras, fue al baño para comprobar el estado de la chinchilla y ponerle el pienso que había encontrado. Al entrar, el animalito en cuestión asomó asustado por la caja donde aparentemente se encontraba durmiendo, y no le extrañaba, al ver lo que se encontró. Se había dedicado a roer una parte de la caja, y probablemente de la tela que le había colocado, porque todo alrededor de la misma y por distintos puntos del baño había virutas de cartón e hilos. Se preguntó con pánico si se lo habría llegado a comer, pero parecía que sí que había comido al menos un poco de la comida que le había puesto. También, en uno de los rincones más alejados de la caja, encontró deposiciones que emitían un fuerte olor. Arrugó el gesto con fastidio y se dispuso a recogerlo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Si tenía que volver a perseguirlo por el salón probablemente desistiría de su cuidado. Al acercarse, el animal, que estaba en estado de alerta, pegó un salto fuera de la caja emitiendo un sonido característico. Keiji se quedó parado, esperando que la chinchilla se acostumbrase a su presencia. Parecía vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos. Se acercó lentamente al animal, acercando su mano. Puede que si dejaba que le oliese acabase aceptándole. El animal movió el hocico, al principio reculando, pero luego aceptando investigar qué querían aquellos dedos que se movían de forma intrigante. Keiji sonrió anotándose una pequeña victoria, pero en el último momento el animal decidió darle un mordisco. El pelirrojo retiró la mano con un pequeño grito de dolor, que hizo que el animal corriese a refugiarse de nuevo en su caja. Se miró el dedo víctima de los pequeños dientes, detectando un punto de sangre. No era gran cosa, pero escocía. Y mucho. Aunque más que dolor, se sentía traicionado. ¿Qué más quería ese bicho de él?

Con una dignidad que el asustadizo animalillo no iba a notar, limpió la esquina sucia, tirando los restos por el retrete. El papel que había cogido había sido insuficiente y notaba una desagradable humedad en la punta de los dedos, así que se situó delante del lavado para lavarse las manos muy a conciencia. En ese momento empezó a sonar su móvil. ¿Sería Amelia? Pero no podía salir del baño con las manos sucias después de haber estado tocando mierda, literalmente. Se frotó las manos rápidamente y con ahínco con la música predefinida de su dispositivo resonando incesante, consiguiendo crisparle los nervios mientras acababa de enjuagarse y secarse las manos. En su precipitada salida, tropezó con el cuenco de agua que había dejado a la chinchilla, que se volcó, llenando el suelo del líquido elemento. Soltó una maldición impropia de él. Había leído que las dichosas chinchillas no podían mojarse bajo ningún concepto, que incluso si tenían que limpiarse, tenía que ser mediante baños de arena. El móvil dejó de sonar durante unos segundos, pero la llamada tenía que ser importante, porque la persona que la había hecho insistió. Cogió la primera toalla del toallero que encontró para recoger el agua caída y secar toda la superficie lo más rápido que pudo. Con el ruido del cuenco volcándose, su problemático compañero de piso circunstancial asomó el hocico por la caja, así que tuvo que secar el suelo con una mano mientras con la otra controlaba que no se saliese. Con un resoplido y un nuevo reniego salió por fin del baño, cerrando la puerta tras él, coincidiendo justamente con un nuevo silencio de su teléfono. Fue hasta donde lo había dejado y con cierta ansiedad comprobó las llamadas perdidas. Algo sorprendido al leer el nombre de Joseph en pantalla, marcó su número y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

\- ¡Keiji! – Oyó un saludo jovial del susodicho. – Empezaba a creer que te había pasado algo.

\- Estaba liado. – Contestó en un tono más seco de lo que pretendía.

\- Esa chinchilla te está dando problemas, ¿eh? – Joseph soltó un par de carcajadas. – Ya me lo imaginaba, por eso te llamaba precisamente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó extrañado.

\- Sip. – Joseph suspiró con fingida molestia. – Me consta que decidiste confiar en Michelle antes que en mí. Debo admitir que estoy ligeramente decepcionado, pero eso no quita para que pueda serte útil.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? – Puede que Joseph pudiese llevarse el dichoso bicho. De ser así se acabarían sus problemas.

\- Lamentablemente tengo una vida demasiado ajetreada como para hacerme cargo de la chinchilla, si es lo que estabas pensando. – Keiji no pudo evitar suspirar. – Ya veo que sí, lo siento. En cambio tengo algunas preguntas para ti. ¿Dónde lo tienes ahora mismo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿La chinchilla?

\- Claro.

\- Ah, pues… en… en el baño. Encerrada en el baño. – Admitió con cierta vergüenza. – No sabía dónde meterla.

\- Supuse que pasaría algo así. Keiji, ¿qué sabes de chinchillas?

\- ¿Yo? Pues a ver… - Se sentía como si estuviesen sometiéndole a un examen. – Que son roedores, son nocturnos, que no se pueden mojar y… un momento. – Consultó el cuaderno donde había apuntado las indicaciones de Michelle. – Que son herbívoros pero no se puede abusar de alimentos con alto contenido en agua y necesitan ejercitarse en sus horas de alta actividad. Eso es lo básico… creo.

\- Veo que Michelle te ha aleccionado bien. – Se sorprendió Joseph. – Me alegro.

\- Ah, y muerden. – Dijo con tono firme.

\- ¿Muerden? – Cuestionó con tono burlón.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te ha mordido?

\- Eh… - Carraspeó. – Puede. – Se produjo un tenso silencio. – Sí.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto. – Respondió con tono de profesor explicando lecciones sobre la vida. – Además, solo lo hizo para ver si te podía roer.

\- ¿EH?

\- Claro. – Siguió sin inmutarse. – Casi, casi se podría considerar un signo de cariño. – Ignoró el bufido indignado de Keiji y siguió hablando. – Volviendo a lo que estábamos. Dado que supongo que no tienes una jaula, y menos una adecuada, puedo proporcionarte una con todo tipo de accesorios, así como comida, arena para sus baños y sustrato para sus necesidades. Créeme que eso último lo agradecerás.

\- He comprado comida yo. – Rebuscó el paquete, leyéndole lo que ponía, incluyendo la marca. – Me dijeron que valía.

\- Sí, es una opción válida. – Confirmó Joseph. – De todas formas, necesitarás el resto de cosas, porque dudo que quieras tener el baño ocupado 24 horas, ¿me equivoco?

\- Pues… me vendría bien, sí.

\- Perfecto. Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupado, pero en cuanto pueda te avisaré para llevarte todo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Me despido, Keiji. ¡Suerte con tu nueva mascota!

\- ¡No es mi…! Bah, da igual. Lo intentaré. Nos vemos.

Cuando colgó miró la hora con cierto pánico. La llamada de Joseph le había entretenido más tiempo del que había esperado y Amelia estaba al caer. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, seguía con sus pantalones de chándal y una camiseta deportiva de las que usaba en el gimnasio. Comprobó que todo estaba en orden en el salón y fue a cambiarse. Apenas acababa de ponerse una camiseta más informal y comprobar cómo le quedaba, cuando sonó el timbre. A la velocidad del rayo descolgó el telefonillo sintiendo un vuelco de pura alegría al oír la voz de Amelia con un tímido "soy yo". Volvió a su cuarto para verse una última vez en el espejo y comprobar que todo estaba en orden y, abriendo la puerta de entrada, esperó nervioso, rebotando sobre los talones, la entrada de la mujer.

\- Holaaa… - Saludó Amelia con una sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros. – Ya estoy aquí.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal estás? – Hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a entrar. – Puedes dejar la chaqueta en el perchero. Si quieres descalzarte, tengo zapatillas ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

Mientras colgaba la chaqueta donde le había indicado, se encontró mirando las formas de Amelia. Cuando se agachó para quitarse sus botines, se fijó en que los pantalones se ajustaban a su trasero de una forma bastante seductora. De pronto, en un súbito ataque de vergüenza y reproche a sí mismo, se obligó a subir la vista hasta la blusa de corte imperio y mangas ligeramente acampanadas, que le daba un aire adorable. Brillaba a sus ojos, y se preguntó si se habría hecho algo especial, aunque en el fondo la notaba como siempre. Puede que simplemente fuese el hecho de estar viéndola con ropa normal, y no con lo que solía ponerse cuando paseaba a su perro o iba al gimnasio. Era un buen cambio. Le gustaba esa Amelia "de calle".

\- ¿Keiji? – La voz de Amelia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – La mujer se rio ante su despiste.

\- Te pregunté qué tal estás tú. – Aclaró poniéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja. – Supongo que no me oíste.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, sí, cierto. – Carraspeó. – Bien, bien, todo bien. Bueno, todo no, tengo una chinchilla en el baño, jajaja. – Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. – Que por eso has venido y… eso. Un poco agobiado, pero bien.

\- Bueno, también vengo a verte a ti. – Musitó.

\- Amelia… - Avanzó un paso hacia ella y se detuvo de golpe. – M-me alegro. – Posó con torpeza la mano en su hombro, dale un par de golpecitos. – E-esto… - Giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la cocina. – ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Tengo café, es café soluble, pero tengo tres tipos diferentes, no sé cuál te puede gustar, ¿te gusta el café soluble?

Calma, calma, calma, CÁLMATE. Gritó su cerebro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Al oír a Amelia decir que también iba a verle a él había tenido el impulso de abrazarla sin venir a cuento. No solía portarse así, solo se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas con ella y no sabía cómo lidiar con ese tipo de sentimientos. Por nada del mundo querría incomodarla con algo así. Queriendo mantener sus manos ocupadas, colocó los botes mencionados encima de la mesa intentando recuperar la tranquilidad, cosa bastante complicada al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo volvía a acortar las distancias con él. Ella también parecía nerviosa, pero según la estaba cagando lo raro sería que estuviese tan normal.

\- Me vale lo que tengas, no te preocupes.

Amelia leyó las etiquetas de los diferentes cafés sintiendo los ojos de Keiji clavados en ella, como si quisieran atravesarla. De alguna forma, había resultado ser una especie de consuelo el ver que él estaba casi tan nervioso como lo estaba ella. Se preguntó cuánto se debería a su presencia ahí y cuánto a la presencia de la dichosa chinchilla que según le había dicho se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. Quizá tomar algo y tener la excusa de tener la boca ocupada bebiendo servía para que los dos pudiesen relajarse. Si cualquiera de sus amigos pudiesen verle en ese momento seguro que estarían riéndose a mandíbula batiente. De hecho había tomado la sabia decisión de silenciar su teléfono móvil, no sin antes leer un mensaje en el grupo de las chicas diciendo que esperaban un informe detallado cuando volviese a casa… si es que volvía, había señalado Kanako. Volvió a centrar su atención en el café.

\- ¿No tienes ninguno abierto? – Preguntó. – Me vale con cualquiera.

\- No, no, los he comprado para ti. Están todos sin empezar.

\- ¿Para…? – Sintió cómo le subía el color a la cara. – No hacía falta, Keiji…

\- Eres mi invitada, claro que hace falta. – Llenó el hervidor de agua y lo conectó. – Me sentiría mal si no tuviese nada que te gustase. – Sacó una cajita de madera con una selección de tés y abrió otro armario llamando la atención de Amelia. – ¿Qué tamaño de taza quieres?

\- Esa misma, la de rayas.

\- Bien. – Seleccionó la que le dijo, y para él escogió una salpicada de puntitos azules, de la misma colección. – Shokichi me regaló este set de tazones cuando vine a vivir a este piso. – Sonrió recordándolo. – Decía que esperaba tener que regalarme más tazas en algún momento porque algún día invitase a demasiada gente a venir.

\- Sí, eso parece algo que diría él.

El ruido del aparato señaló que ya tenían el agua hirviendo lista para usar, y acercó el hervidero a donde se encontraban los recipientes. Se detuvo un momento antes de llenar la taza de Amelia, mirándola con duda.

\- La verdad es que no sé cómo se prepara. – Admitió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Oh, bueno, supongo que sea echar un poco de esto y el agua caliente. A ver… - Escogió el bote de mezcla de capuchino. – Aquí recomiendo echar el agua caliente sobre el café y no al revés. Y ya puestos… ¿no tendrás azúcar?

Tras prepararse el café ella, y el té él, fueron a sentarse en el sofá. Para evitar un creciente e incómodo silencio, Amelia le pidió que le contase cómo había acabado cogiendo una chinchilla en el parque y qué tal lo estaba llevando. Keiji aprovechó para desahogarse, contándole con pelos y señales cómo la madre le había liado para hacer creer al niño que el animal era suyo. Luego se había sentido responsable del animal, y en un acto de buena fe había acabado llevándoselo a casa. Amelia era capaz de imaginarse perfectamente la situación. El pelirrojo era demasiado bueno como para dejar abandonado cualquier cosa, mucho menos un animalillo indefenso, aunque estuviese dándole más problemas que alegrías.

\- Entonces ahora está encerrado en el baño, ¿verdad? – Keiji asintió dando un sorbo a su té. – La verdad es que yo las únicas chinchillas que he visto ha sido en las tiendas de mascotas.

\- Cuando quieras vamos a verlo. – Keiji sonrió. – Es bastante huidizo.

\- ¿Se deja coger?

\- Bueno, hasta aquí sí. – Explicó. – Lo traje en las manos, pero yo creo que se dejó porque estaba asustado y debilitado.

\- Pobrecito. – Amelia dio un sorbo a su café. – ¿Y qué harás? ¿Te lo vas a quedar?

\- La verdad… preferiría que no. – Suspiró. – No me siento preparado ni con tiempo para tener una mascota así, la verdad.

El timbre de su casa sonó, interrumpiendo su conversación. Se miraron extrañados y Keiji se levantó para contestar el telefonillo. Amelia le vio palidecer de repente.

\- A-ah, sí, sí… claro. – Apretó el botón de apertura del portal y cuando colgó miró a Amelia con pánico en los ojos. – E-es Joseph.

\- ¿JOSEPH? – Se levantó de un salto. – ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

\- Dijo que me iba a traer cosas para la chinchilla, pero pensaba que vendría más tarde.

\- ¿Y qué hago? – Miró a los lados de una forma que a Keiji le recordó mucho a la chinchilla buscando refugio. – No puedo esconderme en el baño.

\- Supongo que se irá rápido…

Ding-dong.

El timbre, esta vez el de su piso, volvió a sonar, consiguiendo que ambos dieran un respingo. Amelia remoloneó cerca de la cocina, intentando pasar desapercibida lejos de la puerta. ¿Le habrían dicho sus amigas que estaba ahí? ¿Y justo a Joseph? Dudaba que alguna, especialmente Michelle, fuese capaz de decirle algo así, pero si Kanako había hablado con Marcos y Marcos con Joseph… Era demasiado rebuscado, así que probablemente fuese su mala suerte para todo lo relacionado con Keiji. Desde luego el destino tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido. Cuando el boxeador abrió la puerta, miró asomándose por una esquinita, pero ni uno ni otro fueron capaces de ver a Joseph. En su lugar había un enrejado metálico, que el rubio agarraba por la parte de abajo con ambas manos de las que colgaban sendas bolsas de plástico de aspecto pesado. De hecho se llegaron a preguntar cómo demonios había sido capaz de llamar al timbre cargado como iba.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – Saludó con energía. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Eh… Sí, sí… claro… - Se apartó dejando sitio a Joseph, que nada más atravesar el umbral dejó todo lo que llevaba a un lado de la puerta.

\- Aquí tengo lo que dije. – Sabiendo que Keiji conservaba muchas de sus costumbres niponas, también se descalzó, y al dejar sus zapatos al lado de los botines, sonrió con malicia. – Oh. No sabía que tenías invitados. O mejor, dicho, invitada. – Levantó la cabeza clavando la vista en la mujer, que seguía medio oculta tras una esquina. – Buenas tardes, Amelia.

\- B-buenas tardes… - Se acercó completamente roja a su encuentro, descubierta totalmente su tapadera.

\- Si interrumpo, puedo venir en otro momento. – Les miró a ambos con una sonrisilla bailándole en la comisura de los labios.

\- No, no, no. – Keiji soltó una carcajada nerviosa. – Está bien ahora, ¿no? – Miró a la mujer, que asintió con una expresión muy similar a la suya. – No… estábamos haciendo nada especial…

\- ¿Ah, no? Vaya. – El tono de falsa decepción de Joseph, consiguió subirles los colores a ambos. – Bueno, entonces intentaré ser breve para poder dejaros a solas. – Palmeó el enrejado a su lado, de aproximadamente un metro de alto. – Jaula, sustrato, arena, comida, premios de chinchilla… Un completo, vamos.

\- Joseph… - Keiji miró a la pila de cosas con cierto temor. – ¿Dónde voy a meter todo esto?

\- ¿Prefieres tener un roedor habitando tu baño? Yo no me sentiría seguro.

\- Vale, vale, ya lo sé. – Suspiró. – Qué tengo que hacer.

\- De entrada empezaremos montando la jaula. – Explicó Joseph. – Es un poco más grande de lo estrictamente necesario, pero cuando más, mejor, ¿no crees?

Joseph rio para sí viendo las caras de circunstancias tanto de Amelia como de Keiji. Había sido una maravillosa y deliciosa coincidencia encontrarles a los dos juntos. Poco después de colgar el teléfono a Keiji, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que al final tenía un hueco para ir a llevarle todo lo que le había dicho que el boxeador no había llegado a leer. Dado que le había parecido bien todo el asunto de llevarle lo que necesitaba, había decidido por su cuenta y riesgo que no era necesario una confirmación de que podía ir. Benditas coincidencias. De haberlo sabido hubiera procurado no insistir, pero dado que ya no tenía remedio, no pasaría nada si se lo pasaba bien un rato.

El montaje de la jaula, si bien era bastante intuitivo, era el primero que hacía Keiji, así que Joseph decidió explicárselo detalladamente. Primero montaron la estructura externa. Con un metro de alto, unos 70 centímetros de ancho y la mitad de esa distancia de fondo, parecía más una mansión que un sitio donde mantener a un animal. De hecho Keiji sintió que su casa era mucho más pequeña en proporción. Bueno, literalmente ahora lo era, dado el espacio que ocupaba aquél armatroste. Por suerte poseía ruedas que le permitiría asentarla sin problemas en algún punto de la casa. Después de aquello, empezaron con los complementos. No le faltaba ningún detalle. Tenía 4 alturas en zigzag unidas por rampas. En dos de las alturas había receptáculos para comida, además de acoplar dos bebederos de bola de gran capacidad. En la parte inferior había un esquinero donde Joseph indicó que tendría que poner el sustrato para que el animal hiciera sus necesidades, además de una caseta para que el animal se pudiera esconder, donde pusieron un material mullido apropiado que también había llevado el rubio. En la parte superior también había una especie de refugio redondo, y tenía tres portezuelas cerradas con una barra larga en la parte frontal de la jaula, que según les explicó el hombre, servía para que no pudiese abrirlo el animal desde dentro. La bandeja inferior también se podía extraer para una mejor limpieza, e hizo que Keiji la quitase y pusiese un par de veces.

\- Tiene que aprender a meterla, ya sabes. – Explicó sin necesidad guiñándole un ojo a Amelia que enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

Keiji le miró sin entender a qué venía el comentario, pero Amelia, sintiéndose total y obviamente aludida, se excusó para ir a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua mientras Joseph le indicaba al pelirrojo las cantidades de sustrato que tenía que poner y con qué periodicidad cambiarlo. ¡Era muy injusto! Supuestamente le esperaba una tarde a solas con Keiji, y había tenido que venir justamente hoy, justamente a esa hora para interrumpir. Prácticamente se bebió todo el contenido del vaso de un trago, apoyada a la encimera. Sentía que sobraba. No estaba ayudando porque estorbaría, y una vez que acabasen, el motivo por el que estaba ahí, que era ayudarle con la chinchilla, habría desaparecido por completo.

\- Amelia, ¿todo bien? – Al levantar la vista se encontró de frente con Keiji, mirándola con aire preocupado.

\- Ah, sí. – Forzó una sonrisa levantando el vaso ya vacío. – Tenía sed. – De pronto cayó en la cuenta. – Perdona, lo he cogido sin pedir permiso.

\- No te preocupes. – Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. – Puedes coger lo que quieras, mi casa es tu casa.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió sincera y sentirse de pronto observada, descubrió a Joseph mirando la escena con sumo interés. Se tensó instintivamente.

\- Voy a coger a la chinchilla. – Dijo Keiji. – Espero que le guste la jaula.

\- Esperemos, sí.

Keiji se metió en el baño, con cuidado por si se le escapaba en animalillo entre las piernas, y ella se acercó a Joseph, de pie al lado de la jaula con la expresión de saber demasiado y contar demasiado poco. Frunció el ceño cuando se dirigió a él.

\- No estábamos haciendo nada cuando llegaste, solo charlábamos. Somos amigos. – Espetó con tono serio de forma que solo lo oyese él. – No hace falta que insinúes nada.

\- Qué encantadora eres, casi me has recordado a Michelle. – Joseph sonrió con amabilidad. – Perdona si te he molestado, no era mi intención. Aunque he visto cómo os miráis los dos. Esas cosas no se pueden ocultar.

\- No se lo digas… - Murmuró.

\- Tranquila, ya te lo dirá él.

Amelia abrió los ojos como platos levantando la vista de golpe para encontrarse con una brillante sonrisa que no dejaba entrever la verdadera intención tras sus palabras. Keiji volvió entonces con la caja en las manos anunciando que había conseguido atraparle. De hecho la chinchilla estaba empeñanda en salirse continuamente, asomando el hocico por el borde carcomido de cartón. Preparándose para inaugurar su nueva casa, Joseph abrió con grandilocuencia la portezuela superior y Keiji, con todo el cuidado que pudo, cogió a la chinchilla con las dos manos. El animal parecía estar bastante nervioso, y justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar los barrotes para dejarle dentro, el animal clavó sus dientes con fuerza a la altura de la primera falange, provocando un grito en el pelirrojo.

\- ¡AAHH! – Agitó la mano en un acto reflejo con el que solo consiguió que le mordiese con más fuerza. – ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

\- Tranquilo, la tengo.

Joseph acudió en su ayuda atrapando a la chinchilla con una mano, abriendo por fin la boca. Por algún motivo que ninguno de los otros dos pareció entender, se relajó completamente en las manos de Joseph, que la acarició con aire distraído. Mientras tanto, Amelia, alarmada, sacó un pañuelo para que Keiji, que siseaba por el escozor de la herida, se limpiase el hilillo de sangre resultante.

\- Tenías razón, muerde. – Concedió el rubio algo sorprendido. – ¡Tchs! – En momento en el que le vio abriendo la boca a punto de repetir una opinión similar, con un ruido y un dedo bajo el cuello del animal evitó su ración de dientecitos. – Debe ser un espécimen joven, aún no controla bien lo que hace. – Lo dejó dentro de la jaula y cerró la puerta.

\- Pues morder lo hace muy bien. – Replicó Keiji ofendido.

\- Aprenderá pronto. Déjame ver qué te ha hecho. – Joseph le examinó la mano. – Ha mordido con ganas, desde luego. Mejor si te lo desinfectas. No sabemos dónde ha estado. Dudo que se ponga peor, pero de ser así llámame.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Amelia algo preocupada.

\- Escuece, pero se me pasará. – La tranquilizó. – Me asustó más que otra cosa.

\- Menos mal…

\- Bueno pareja. – Dijo Joseph llamando la atención sobre sí mismo. – La compañía es grata, pero me temo que yo me tengo despedir ya.

\- No he podido ofrecerte nada. – Replicó Keiji. – Ni sé qué te debo por la jaula y por todo lo que me has traído.

\- No me debes nada. – Fue hacia la puerta con su forma peculiar de andar, girándose en el último momento. – Si acaso… puede que en algún momento te pregunte por algún contacto. – Sonrió de forma enigmática. – Nunca está mal ampliar la red social. – Se puso sus zapatos colgándose la chaqueta a la espalda. – Además ahora tienes alguien mejor a quien atender. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia a ambos. – Hasta la próxima.

Desapareció sin darles apenas tiempo a contestar a todo lo que les había dicho. La presencia del hombre que parecía llenar todo el habitáculo hasta ese momento se desvaneció tal y como lo había hecho él mismo, dejándoles algo confusos y desorientados. Se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron a la vez con alivio, con tal sincronía que rompieron a reír acto seguido.

\- No sé decir exactamente por qué, pero Joseph me agota. – Confesó Amelia.

\- A mí también. – Admitió Keiji.

Sobrevino un silencio incómodo. Amelia se acercó a la jaula donde la chinchilla parecía estar explorando todos y cada uno de los rincones de su nuevo hogar. Ella misma debería volver a la suya, ahora que todo parecía en calma.

\- ¿Crees que le gusta? – Preguntó Keiji agachándose a su lado.

\- Yo creo que sí. – Respondió Amelia con una sonrisa. – Necesita un nombre.

\- Pero no me la voy a quedar…

\- Da igual, también se merece un nombre, ¿no? – Amelia se incorporó. – Al menos para no llamarla solo "chinchilla".

\- Tendré que pensar en algo entonces. – También se puso de pie. – Tú sabes más de animales que yo.

\- Qué va, solo de perros. – Apartó la cara cohibida. – Y tampoco tanto.

\- Más que yo, sí.

\- Bueno, al menos parece que este ya no te dará tantos problemas. – Dijo señalando a la jaula. – Al final no hacía falta que viniese. – Agachó el rostro, intentando ocultar su decepción.

\- No digas eso. – La cogió del brazo sin pensar. – Quería que vinieses. Me gusta que vengas a verme, y si no tuviese aquí a ese bicho también me hubiera gustado que vinieses. – La soltó avergonzado y se rascó el hombro. – Además esta mañana no nos vimos y… vaya. Tenía ganas de verte.

\- Yo también tenía ganas de verte. – Murmuró con un hilo de voz. Soltó una carcajada nasal. – Parece que todo confabula para que no podamos coincidir a sol… así como ahora.

\- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? – Propuso Keiji de repente. – Con todo lo de montar la jaula se nos ha echado la hora encima. La verdad es que llevo un día muy estresante y… bueno. Estar contigo me relaja. – Aunque vio sus ojos brillantes le pareció que vacilaba. – Tengo comida suficiente y he alquilado una película. No sé si te gustará, pero podemos verla. Así podemos comentarla. – Amelia solo se vio capaz de asentir. – ¡Genial! Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

Con un inusitado arranque de energía, tras comprobar sus opciones optó por preparar un par de _omurice_. Mientras tanto, Keiji le estuvo contando el resto de su día en el gimnasio, y Amelia las novedades en su trabajo. Parecía mentira que con lo a menudo que se veían, lo poco que llegaban a hablar de sus vidas personales. Era casi como una bendición poder charlar tranquilamente. La conversación fluía entre ellos, y sus miedos a las reacciones del otro dejaban paso a preguntas sobre sus vidas. Cuando por fin estuvo la cena preparada, Keiji preparó la mesita de café junto al sofá, cuyo panel se levantaba, permitiendo usarla para comer sin problemas. Con un mantel, un par de platos con la cena, y agua para los dos, dejando a Amelia a cargo de seleccionar y preparar una de las películas que tenía alquiladas. Optaron por una que parecía tener toques de ciencia ficción con aire futurista mezclado con acción. Algo relajadito les vendría bien.

Keiji se sentía radiante. Estaba compartiendo cena y película con, probablemente, la persona más especial para él en ese momento. De hecho, entre atender a su plato de comida y mirar a Amelia de reojo, llegó a perderse algunas escenas de la misma, pero tampoco le dio importancia. De hecho apenas llevaban la mitad cuando empezaron a darse cuenta de que ni siquiera era buena. En un determinado momento un autoproclamado "hacker" intentó algo que debía ser bastante descabellado, porque Amelia empezó a hacer comentarios acerca de lo fácil que resultaba acceder a una base de datos protegida por no-sé-cuántas capas de una terminología informática que Keiji desconocía por completo, pero que sonaba bastante más complejo que pulsar las cuatro teclas que había hecho el personaje en pantalla. Pocos minutos después, con la cena terminada y los platos y vasos acumulados en la mesa, se dedicaron a sacarle fallos a la película, por lo que, para ellos, la supuesta trama seria y estudiada, se había tornado en una comedia sin mucho sentido.

Aun con todo, Keiji estaba disfrutando del momento. De pronto Amelia tuvo un escalofrío a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, se habían estado acercando el uno al otro hasta estar prácticamente pegados.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- No, no, estoy bien. – Se disculpó Amelia.

\- Espera, voy a por una manta.

\- Keiji, estoy bien. – Le insistió viéndole desaparecer en la puerta de su cuarto.

\- No quiero que cojas frío. – Le replicó.

Un momento después, Amelia se encontraba enroscada en una manta, sentada junto a Keiji. El calor extra, la comodidad de su sofá, la cena, la cercanía del boxeador, las emociones del día y lo muermo que estaba siendo la película, consiguieron que empezase a sentirse cada vez más somnolienta. Miró a Keiji con los ojos casi entrecerrados de puro cansancio. Quizá si pudiese acercarse un poco más a él no le importaría, ¿verdad? Su hombro parecía tan cómodo… Hizo un pequeño acercamiento, y no se inmutó. Sintiéndose traviesa como una niña pequeña, se arrebujó en la manta intentando mantenerse despierta lo tardase en terminar la película.

Sin embargo, llegado determinado punto, Keiji sintió un peso extra a su lado. Al girarse con cuidado, descubrió a Amelia dormida encima de él. Se quedó congelado. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Despertarla? Carraspeó suave, pero la respiración acompasada de Amelia siguió impasible. Intentando no moverse demasiado, alargó la mano hasta el mando de la televisión, que había dejado cerca de él, y subió el volumen de la película, pero ni siquiera eso pareció inmutarla. No solo eso, sino que pareció acomodarse más en él. Ni siquiera los ruidos que empezó a hacer la chinchilla, mordisqueando barrotes, y correteando arriba y abajo por la jaula parecían molestarla. Se sentía atrapado. Si se movía para despertarla le haría pasar vergüenza probablemente, así que optó por quedarse lo más quieto que pudo. Era bastante incómodo. No era una persona especialmente inquieta, pero el hecho de ser consciente de su quietud le estaba tensando todo el cuerpo. Además era Amelia, precisamente ella, la que estaba dormitando sobre él. Le resultaba adorabilísima, con el pelo cayéndole sobre la cara. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de atender a la película teniendo un espectáculo mucho mejor a su lado. Le quitó el flequillo de la frente, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Le palpitaba tan fuerte el corazón que empezaba a dolerle el pecho. La película acabó, y entonces no le quedó más remedio que llamar a Amelia.

\- Amelia. – Suspiró con ternura. – Amelia. – Insistió acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Ngghh…

\- Ya acabó la película.

\- ¿Qué película? – Preguntó somnolienta frotándose la cara.

\- La que estábamos viendo. – Sonrió al ver su confusión. – Sigues en mi casa.

\- En tu… ¿eh? ¡Qué! - Se levantó con un respingo. – ¡Perdona! Me he quedado dormida. – Se llevó las manos a la cara completamente avergonzada. – Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, estás cansada.

\- Qué vergüenza.

\- Amelia, da igual. – Le cogió las manos y se las retiró de la cara. Ella le miró con los ojos como platos cuando él le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. – Si has descansado da igual, ¿vale?

\- I-igual debería irme a casa. – Dijo con tristeza. – No sé ni qué hora es.

\- Un poco tarde.

\- Qué desastre. Me quejo de que no pasamos tiempo juntos y me duermo viendo una película. – Se rio. – Por cierto, ¿cómo acababa?

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Keiji frunció el gesto. – No tengo ni idea.

Después de aquello el pelirrojo decidió acompañarla a casa. El calorcito que había hecho por el día había desaparecido completamente a esa hora, y con Amelia destemplada tras quedarse dormida en el sofá apuraron el paso más de lo que ambos habrían querido.

\- Gracias por la cena, Keiji. Y la película.

\- No, no me des las gracias por la película, que era horrible.

\- La siguiente será mejor. – Dijo Amelia con una sonrisa.

\- Claro. – Keiji sonrió a su vez. – La siguiente.

\- Podría ser en mi casa…

\- De acuerdo, me parece bien.

\- Entonces nos vemos, Keiji.

\- Que descanses, Amelia.

Aunque la despedida se les alejó, ambos sabían que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Tiempo después, ambos volverían a ver aquella película, por la curiosidad de ver como terminaba, y descubrirían con gran sorpresa, que no era tan mala como parecía. Pero cuando las cosas interesantes suceden justo a tu lado, la vida de ficción de otras nunca parece importante.


	110. La verdadera intimidad

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**El amor y el cariño pueden expresarse de múltiples formas, desde las más tiernas a la más carnales. Tanto Michelle como Akari se mueren de ganas de poder demostrarse todo lo que se quieren, especialmente de la segunda forma, y eso empieza a afectar a su día a día más de lo que les gustaría. Porque es muy difícil mantener las manos quietas cuando la persona a la quiere tener entre ella está a tu lado, tentándote. Pero en casos así la falta de intimidad se convierte en un gran impedimento.**

**Michelle y Akari buscarán cualquier rincón y momento para poder calma sus ansias el uno del otro ¿conseguirán finalmente saciar sus instintos más básicos o se quedarán con las ganas?**

**Llega abril y con ello el April's Fool y por tanto las bromas pesadas y el reírse a costa de otros. ¿Cuántos de nuestros personajes caerán en la trampa? Lo podremos descubrir en el próximo capítulo.**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 9 de febrero. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: La verdadera intimidad  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 25838  
****\- Personajes: Michelle, Akari, Eva, Joseph, Asataro, Xi, Amelia y Keiji. **

* * *

**LA VERDADERA INTIMIDAD**

Tenía muchas ganas de sexo, muchísimas. Michelle era una persona a la que le gustaba el sexo y lo disfrutaba, pero tampoco era para ella una parte fundamental de su vida… hasta ese momento. Desde que había conocido a Akari la atracción que sentía hacia él había hecho que su apetito sexual aumentase considerablemente, y tras comenzar esa nueva etapa en su relación hacía ya un mes y medio su libido estaba por las nubes. La más mínima mirada o gesto del chico llevaban a que su imaginación se disparase, montando en su cabeza escenas sólo aptas para público adulto y que la hacían plantearse que si tenía algún lector de mentes cerca probablemente estaría muy entretenido explorando la suya. Sus encuentros sexuales con Akari, si bien escasos dada la naturaleza compleja de su relación, habían sido más que satisfactorios, y su cuerpo y mente le suplicaban por nuevas experiencias con él, por seguir explorando su sexualidad y por dejarse llevar por la pasión en cuanto tuviesen la más mínima oportunidad.

Esa mañana no se había levantado especialmente excitada, y de hecho su día había transcurrido con bastante tranquilidad hasta la hora de la comida. Lo único destacable con respecto a su deseo sexual hasta ese momento habían sido las ganas que tuvo de ayudar a Akari a deshacerse de la camiseta ceñida de color verde kaki y los pantalones grises oscuros que llevaba, que se pegaban a su torso y trasero respectivamente. Ella sabía que él sabía que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, pues cuando fue finalmente capaz de dejar de hacerle un examen visual un rato después de entrar en clase, se había topado con que él le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa pícara. Y a ella no se le ocurrió hacer mejor cosa que carraspear, lo que llamó la atención de todos los alumnos de la clase que se giraron a tiempo de verla sonrojada. No obstante, el tener que centrarse en la explicación la ayudó a recomponerse y cuando terminó la lección y salió del aula, lo hizo con el orgullo suficiente como para contonear las caderas más de lo necesario al sentir los ojos de Akari sobre ella. En el micro instante en el cual giró la cabeza para ver el efecto en su acción, lo descubrió clavando sus pupilas en su culo y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Pero la sensación de victoria le duró poco.

Como cada día, en la pausa para comer, Akari se había presentado en su despacho para poder aprovechar ese rato juntos. Mientras esperaban a Eva, con Akari apoyado en el borde de su mesa y ella sacando la comida de la mochila, los cuchicheos y miradas de sus compañeros a los que ya estaba más que acostumbrada, se dejaron notar. Que estuviese acostumbrada no quería decir que le gustase, y no dudó en fulminar con la mirada a cada uno de ellos hasta que cerraron la boca. Sólo uno de ellos, que se podía considerar más osado, temerario, atrevido o loco que los demás, se había atrevido a cuestionarle hacía un tiempo que si tenía algo con su alumno. Su respuesta había sido tan contundente que el hombre acabó disculpándose hasta con una reverencia pese a ni siquiera ser japonés y nadie se había atrevido a volver a sacar el tema, al menos directamente a ella. Entre ellos sabía que lo hablaban, al fin y al cabo su oído era excepcional y los escuchaba cada vez que llegaba al despacho o se marchaba de él. Pero dado que ella misma quería evitar el llamar la atención sobre el tema en lo posible, se hacía la tonta y fingía que no se enteraba de la existencia de los rumores.

Cuando un rato después Michelle ya estaba a punto de decirle a Akari que iba a mandarle un mensaje a Eva para ver si estaba bien, la susodicha se asomó al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa sincera, algo que hacía tiempo que lo le veían. Michelle y Akari se miraron entre ellos con grata sorpresa, ambos habían creído notar que desde la semana pasada la chica parecía un poco más animada, y eso era una confirmación. Eva le había llegado a contar en un momento en el que las dos coincidieron a solas, que Adolf había estado hablando con ella y pidiéndole perdón. Aunque al principio parecía estar algo aturdida por el repentino arrepentimiento del hombre, conforme los días pasaban su ánimo había ido mejorando. Inicialmente Eva quiso hacerse la dura y le dijo a Michelle que no tenía tan claro el poder llegar a perdonarle, pero ella tenía claro que lo acabaría haciendo. Era demasiado compasiva y lo apreciaba mucho, y eso a Michelle la enfadaba un poco. Sabía que Adolf lo había estado pasando muy mal y que tenía muchos problemas que resolver por delante y muchos conflictos y demonios internos a los que enfrentarse, pero eso no justificaba que hubiera tratado tan mal a su amiga. Podía entender el por qué lo había hecho, pero no compartía las formas que había utilizado, e incluso aunque a Eva se le olvidase un poco lo mal que lo había pasado ante la euforia de poder volver a hablar con él normalmente, a Michelle le costaría más olvidarlo. Y ese resquemor que sentía hacia Adolf probablemente tardaría en desaparecer.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó sin llegar a entrar en el despacho, recibiendo un coro de saludos a modo de respuesta- Chicos, hoy no voy a poder ir con vosotros, que tengo que terminar una cosa en el laboratorio, y cuando acabe voy a comer con unos compañeros. Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada- le dijo Michelle, apoyada por Akari que asentía a su lado con una sonrisa- Mañana nos vemos ¡Pásalo bien!

\- Lo mismo os digo a vosotros dos- respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una risilla pícara antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

\- ¡Eh! Nosotros no vamos a…- empezó a decir Akari, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que ella lo oyese. Michelle lo detuvo apoyándole una mano en el brazo y apartándola al instante, en cuanto sintió las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ellos.

\- Déjala, se va a imaginar lo que quiera igual- suspiró con cierto derrotismo- ¿Vamos?

Él asintió, cambiando su expresión algo frustrada de segundos antes por una de esas sonrisas amables que siempre la dedicaba, consiguiendo con ello que su humor mejorase en una milésima de segundo. Malditas las ganas de sellarle esa sonrisa con un beso que tenía. Desde la semana pasada, que con la excusa del esguince de Alex había pasado un tiempo en su casa, no habían tenido tiempo de estar verdaderamente a solas, y los dos empezaban a acusarlo. Y no sólo por sus ganas de tocarse sino por su necesidad de poder hablar tranquilamente con total libertad, sin tener que vigilar su entorno o en manos de quién caían sus teléfonos para que nadie los escuchase o los leyese decirse que se querían.

Como ya era habitual, la zona de la facultad que utilizaban para comer, estaba prácticamente vacía, otorgándoles una sensación de falsa privacidad que los tenía a los dos con los nervios a flor de piel. Si bien normalmente las veces que compartían comida con Eva aprovechaban que la mesa los cubría para poder cogerse de la mano, darse algún apretón mutuo en los muslos o acariciarse las piernas; ahora que estaban solos estaban siendo mucho menos comedidos, lo que obligaba a Michelle a estar atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento que pudiese detectar. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados hombro con hombro que prácticamente no corría el aire entre ellos, el brazo de Akari no se apartaba de su cintura incluso si eso implicaba que tenía que manejar sus palillos torpemente con su mano izquierda, y la propia Michelle no dejaba de acariciar con su mano libre uno de los muslos del chico. Le estaba costando mucho no lanzarse sobre su boca, o dejar que sus dedos se colasen bajo esa ceñida camiseta para sentir su piel, o mordisquear suavemente ese cuello en el cual clavaba su mirada cada vez que él tragaba. Pero pese a todo y a lo mucho que le estaba atrayendo, su libido aún no se había disparado por completo. Fue entonces cuando él pareció querer vengarse de la manera en la cual se contoneó al salir del clase sabiendo que de esa forma le dejaría embobado, y antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta lo vio controlando su entorno con nerviosismo, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca se pegó aún más a ella. Aprovechó que ya la estaba agarrando de la cintura con un brazo para atraerla hacia él, y llevó la otra mano a su cara, apoyando la palma en su mejilla y pasándole el dedo pulgar por los labios con sumo cuidado. Michelle empezó a notar su cara enrojecer y su bajo vientre arder y hasta contuvo la respiración por un instante. Tras terminar de recorrer sus labios y aún sin apartar la mano de su cara, aproximó la boca a su oído, haciendo que su aliento rozase el lóbulo de su oreja y la sensible piel de su cuello, logrando que su cuerpo completo se estremeciese quedando ello patente en su piel, que se erizó.

\- La próxima vez que te manches, te voy a limpiar con la lengua.

Michelle se humedeció los labios e intentando no separarse de él se movió un poco en el sitio sintiendo su entrepierna palpitando. Pudo notar como sus bragas se humedecieron y las ganas que tenía de llevar su propia mano, o mejor aún, la de Akari, a su sexo y apretar ligeramente su vulva eran demasiadas. Apretó sus muslos entre ellos intentando crear un efecto similar con nulo éxito y acabó cerrando con fuerza la mandíbula a la vez que tragó saliva sin apartar los ojos de él. Akari, que la miraba fijamente, alejó la mano de su cara para lamerse el dedo pulgar, que estaba manchado con los restos de salsa que le había quitado a ella de los labios. Ni corta ni perezosa y con toda la entereza y descaro que fue capaz de reunir, untó de forma exagerada su dedo índice en la salsa del pollo que se estaba comiendo y lo deslizó con dolorosa parsimonia desde la comisura de sus labios hasta cubrir la parte inferior de su boca. Akari seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con total atención y completamente obnubilado, con una expresión algo pervertida en la cara que la estaba excitando más de lo que se atrevería a admitir sin enrojecer.

\- Límpiame – le retó, clavando en él sus pupilas.

Él no dijo nada, pero pudo oír su respiración profunda y temblorosa fruto de la excitación e incluso como sus dientes entrechocaron con fuerza en un una especie de dentellada que lanzó al aire. Agarró su mano entre una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra apretó con suavidad pero firmeza su cintura. Sin apartar los ojos de ella se llevó a la boca el dedo que Michelle acababa de mancharse de salsa, y lo atrapó entre sus labios, quitando, con un erotismo que jamás se habría imaginado en él, cualquier posible rastro. Estaba excitadísima. Lo siguiente sería su boca y sentía su cuerpo vibrar y su sexo latir con la expectación. Y entonces lo oyeron los dos y por un instante se congelaron. Pasos, voces, risas…alguien se estaba acercando. Emitieron un bufido de desagrado al unísono y se miraron con el ceño fruncido y un evidente enfado. No obstante acabaron por sonreírse el uno al otro y se resignaron a separarse, dejando sus cuerpos reposar pesadamente en sus asientos mientras ella se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y él se recolocaba la entrepierna intentando no ser muy evidente.

El grupo de gente que pasó ni siquiera se fijó en ellos, pero la interrupción fue suficiente como para que ninguno de los dos se sintiese cómodo intimando en un sitio público como el que estaban. Se resignaron a acabar de comer y a despedirse en la puerta del despacho con un "nos vemos en el gimnasio" y una mirada muy significativa. Y puede que el susto por casi haber sido pillados les quitase las ganas de hacer según qué cosas en la universidad, pero desde luego la excitación no había desaparecido… y eso nos llevaba a la actual Michelle. Tremendamente excitada, con la desagradable sensación de tener la ropa interior humedecida, su sexo ardiente y palpitante e incapaz de concentrarse en absolutamente nada que no fuese imaginarse todo tipo de escenas de índole sexual con su alumno. Estaba deseando que llegase el momento de ir al gimnasio, aunque al mismo tiempo lo temía. Sus sesiones de _sparring_ con el chico estaban subiendo cada vez más su temperatura, hasta el punto de que Akari se había comprado unos pantalones más anchos para disimular mejor pequeños "accidentes". Asataro más de una vez les había dicho que si preferían los dejaba solos, y aunque por mantener las apariencias se negaban fervientemente, la realidad era que si así lo hiciese se lo agradecerían.

\- Michelle, preciosa- al escuchar una ya más que bien conocida voz para ella se giró en su asiento, dirigiendo, al igual que sus compañeros, su mirada a la puerta del despacho- ¡Vaya! por fin reaccionaste- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina- No sé en qué estarías pensando, pero te he tenido que llamar tres veces- Michelle dirigió la mirada a una de sus compañeras, que asintió corroborando la versión de Joseph- Por tu cara parecía algo muy interesante

\- ¡No estaba pensando en sexo!- se defendió al instante incluso aunque nadie la había acusado de ello. Dándose cuenta de su error sintió su rostro enrojecer e intentó disimular quitándose las gafas y limpiándolas con el dobladillo de su camiseta, dejando que el pelo cayese sobre su cara para ocultar su rubor. Pese a todo podía notar las miradas en ella, y la carcajada que soltó Joseph fue de sobra audible.

\- Yo no he dicho nada, lo has dicho tú solita

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y tus insinuaciones se refiere a eso, Joe- intentó razonar sin estar siquiera ella misma muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo- Fue un simple acto reflejo.

\- Claro, claro-le dijo con una sonrisa pero una marcada condescendencia. No obstante fue lo suficientemente considerado como para no ahondar más en el tema frente a sus compañeros de despacho- Quería comentarte algo sobre los últimos resultados que me has mandado ¿estás libre?

\- Eh..sí…- miró el reloj de su muñeca, aún quedaba un rato para ir al gimnasio y al fin y al cabo no se estaba consiguiendo concentrar en nada así que tampoco es como si fuera a perder el tiempo- Voy.

Y se fue siguiendo a Joseph, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella y deseando por un momento que se la tragase la tierra ¿cómo podía haber sido tan rematadamente idiota? Incluso a que se negaba a mirarle directamente, podía notar como, pese a caminar delante de ella, Joseph se daba la vuelta cada poco para mirarla con una expresión pícara y una sonrisa divertida. Tenía más que claro que él sabía en lo que estaba pensando y con quién. De hecho puede que él fuese una de las personas más conscientes, además de Shokichi, del tipo de relación que ella y su alumno tenían. Como el caballero educado, o el niño pijo con anticuadas nociones de protocolo (según se viese) que Joseph era, abrió la puerta de su despacho pero en lugar de entrar él le cedió el paso a ella, cerrando una vez ambos estuvieron dentro y ofreciéndola sentarse mientras él se acomodó en su elegante butacón de piel.

\- ¿Té? ¿Café?- preguntó, mostrándole ambas opciones.

\- ¿No tienes valeriana o algo así?

\- ¿Por algo en especial?- Michelle era consciente de que pese a que Joseph se estaba haciendo el inocente, sabía de sobra el por qué le había pedido una infusión relajante.

\- Me apetece-zanjó cruzándose de brazos- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, no…valeriana para la señorita.

\- ¿Hay algo que no tengas ahí dentro?- cuestionó con extrañeza haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el armarito lleno de tés, infusiones y tisanas que acababa de abrir.

\- Rooibos, se me acabó hace unos días y aún no he tenido tiempo de comprar más.

\- Pero qué repelente eres

Joseph no llegó a contestar, simplemente se encogió de hombros de hombros como diciendo "qué se le va a hacer" y se dispuso a preparar la infusión para ella y un café para él. Los minutos que tardó en ello, se hicieron eternos para Michelle, que llegaba mirar el reloj cada escasos 30 segundos. Pese a todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y a todo lo que habían avanzado en lo que a recuperar su amistad se refería, estar a solas con él en su despacho aun la incomodaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta esa imagen de sí misma que colgaba de la pared y la perturbaba. Joseph le acercó su infusión y ella se hizo con la taza al instante, intentando entretenerse al tener algo en las manos, pero acabó soltándola al quemarse, dejándola en la mesa con un bufido y provocando que él se riese por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada fulminante. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa. No quería estar allí, quería estar en el gimnasio, o mejor aún, en su casa con Akari. Pero incluso aunque se marchase con alguna excusa el chico aún tenía clase por lo que no podría encontrarse con él. Sólo esperaba que Joseph fuese breve. Resopló al verle remover con parsimonia su café sin decir palabra, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para sacarla de quicio así que simuló que no la afectaba y e intentó derivar su mente a cosas más agradables. Como su gata, o Akari, o las deliciosas galletas que había comprado el otro día, lo que fuera que no tuviese que ver con ese despacho y su dueño. Pero su mente, caprichosa e inoportuna como era, decidió por cuenta propia que sería más divertido mezclarlo todo y acabó pensando en Akari en el despacho. Sus pensamientos viajaron meses atrás a ese examen de recuperación que había hecho el chico a cuenta de que ella había estado enferma, a ese momento en el cual ella le enseñó a oír su respiración con el fonendoscopio sin más tela entre ellos que la de su sujetador. Durante días había fantaseado con la idea de rodearle con sus piernas y abalanzarse sobre su boca aprovechando que estaba sentada al borde de la mesa, pero había terminado por obligarse a olvidarlo creyendo que jamás sería posible. Pero ahora, que ya había saboreado sus labios, que ya había explorado su cuerpo desnudo, que ya había conseguido saciar parte de sus deseos carnales…la idea de mancillar la carísima mesa de caoba de Joseph con alguien que no fuese precisamente él le resultaba cada vez más tentadora. Y sobre todo más factible.

\- ¿Otra vez perdida en tus pensamientos? Tienen que ser realmente interesantes si consiguen distraerte tanto

\- Sí…quiero decir ¡no! ¿De qué querías hablar? Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo atropelladamente, dando un trago a la valeriana y aguantándose las ganas de escupirla de nuevo en la taza al quemarse la lengua.

\- Eres una monada cuando te pones nerviosa

\- Si sigues así me voy a largar, imbécil.

\- Espera, espera… quédate un momento- dio un trago a su café y lo apoyó con sumo cuidado en el posavasos llegando a utilizar su meñique para amortiguar el ruido de la taza al tocar la superficie. Él lo llamaba protocolo, ella, chorrada innecesaria- En realidad no quería hablar de tu tesis

\- Me marcho- hizo el amago de levantarse, pero las palabras que dijo él a continuación la hicieron cambiar de opinión y volver a acomodarse.

\- Quiero hablarte de Adolf.

\- Oh…eh…no me lo esperaba, sinceramente.

\- Yo tampoco, me ha pedido esta mañana que te transmita una cosa de su parte

\- ¿Y no puede hacerlo él? ¿Por qué manda emisarios? Qué pasa ¿ha regresado a la adolescencia? ¿Tiene 14 años o qué? Cobarde…

\- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué no se atrevía a hablar directamente contigo- comentó con una risilla

\- Bah- Michelle se cruzó de brazos, arrugando el ceño y entornando los ojos.

\- Sabe que últimamente no tienes muy buen concepto de él por cómo ha tratado a Eva, y prefería que te transmitiese yo la información dado que de una forma u otra también he acabado implicado.

\- Adolf y tú…- Joseph asintió- Juntos…- el hombre afirmó con la cabeza una segunda vez- En algo…- repitió la acción por tercera vez- ¿A quién habéis matado?- el hombre se echó a reír de forma realmente sincera, contagiándole alguna carcajada. Cuando le veía así, siendo realmente sincero con lo que sentía, olvidándose momentáneamente que su faceta de niño rico y de su gigantesco ego, hasta le parecía que realmente podrían llegar a llevarse bien y mantener una amistad sana.

\- Literalmente no, pero metafóricamente Adolf le ha dado el golpe final a algo y yo soy en parte responsable- Michelle lo miró con atención, no imaginándose a qué se estaba refiriendo- La semana pasada le di el contacto de un abogado matrimonial habituado a llevar casos complejos, y tras pensárselo unos días, Adolf definitivamente le ha pedido el divorcio a Rose. Va a intentar también tener la custodia de la niña.

Michelle se congeló de forma literal. De entre todas las cosas que esperaba que Joseph le dijese, esa era sin duda la que menos se esperaba. Era cierto que se había percatado del cambio de Adolf en la última semana, que pese a seguir apocado y nervioso, parecía mucho más entero que un mes atrás. Con cosas como disculparse con Eva, irse de la universidad en un horario decente pese a seguir pasando muchas horas allí, no seguir aceptando proyectos en lo que trabajar…le había dado impresión de que Adolf estaba intentando rehacer su vida. Pero no creyó que hasta ese punto. Y debía reconocer que pese al descontento que aún tenía hacia él y el rencor por su actitud hacia Eva del cual no se podía deshacer por completo, sintió orgullo. Orgullo y alegría. Ante todo Adolf era su amigo, y una persona a la cual, pese a las diferencias que habían surgido, respetaba y apreciaba.

\- Me alegro por él- murmuró de forma casi inconsciente- Me alegro mucho por él- dijo ya con más convencimiento. Tengo que ir a darle la enhorabuena por haber dado un paso tan importante- dio un trago a su, ahora si, valeriana templada- No sé muy bien qué decir, todavía tengo que asimilarlo.

\- Lo entiendo, a mi aún me cuesta creerlo. No pensé que fuese a decidirse tan rápido, pero casi es mejor así. Alargar la situación no traería nada bueno ni para él, ni para la niña.

\- Además, si parece tan decidido será más difícil que se arrepienta en el último momento. Rose lo ha manipulado como ha querido hasta ahora, si está indeciso es capaz de convencerle para seguir como hasta ahora- Joseph asintió dándole la razón- ¿Sabes si va a ser un proceso muy largo?

\- Probablemente- respondió chascando la lengua- Desde el momento en el que Adolf rellene todos los documentos necesarios para la solicitud y la entregue, Rose tiene un plazo de 30 días para responder. En función de ello será necesario o no iniciar un proceso judicial, y suelen ser bastante largos. Así que el divorcio puede tardar en resolverse de un mes a un año.

\- Eso es mucho tiempo…- murmuró en su taza justo antes de dar un trago- ¿Y qué va a hacer Adolf todo ese tiempo? ¿Va seguir viviendo con ella?

\- Creo que ni él mismo lo sabe, al menos a mí no me ha dicho nada- resopló- Pero desde luego seguir viviendo con ella sería una situación muy incómoda.

\- Pero está la niña…

\- Ese es precisamente el dilema, no quiere separarse de ella. Y tampoco es conveniente que lo haga si quiere obtener su custodia- Michelle bufó con hastío, provocando que Joseph la mirase interrogante

\- Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente vería que Dana estaría mucho mejor con Adolf- dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Es un gran padre

\- Lamentablemente y aunque no tenga sentido, a nivel judicial se le da más valor a la biología que al bienestar de los niños, y Adolf no es su padre biológico.

\- Pues si tan importante es el padre biológico que lo busquen, que bien desaparecido está. Maldito cabrón

Tras espetar el insulto alzó los ojos a tiempo de ver a Joseph mirándola son una sonrisa honesta. La descolocaba cuando hacía algo así, acostumbrada como estaba a su dramatismo y egolatría. Verle mostrar en su expresión y en su mirada sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo todas esas capas de seguridad en sí mismo y narcisismo la seguía resultando extraño. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las pocas veces que Joseph llegaba a sincerarse, conseguía tocarle la fibra sensible. Se formó un silencio denso entre ellos, en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía qué más añadir sobre el tema de Adolf, ya que todo quedaba en manos de la Justicia. Michelle empezó a sentir que sobraba en el despacho, así que se terminó la valeriana de unos tragos rápidos y tras posar la taza vacía en el posavasos hizo el amago de incorporarse de la silla.

\- Cambiando de tema- la interrumpió Joseph, en los ojos del cual creyó ver algo de ansiedad cuando ella se empezó a levantar- Hace ya unos días que no lo veo ¿Qué tal está Akari? Hoy has comido con él ¿verdad?

\- Sí, claro…como siempre- tan sólo la mención del nombre del chico hizo que Michelle se pusiera en alerta. No sabía qué querría decirle Joseph, pero si sacaba el tema estaba segura de que quería liársela de alguna manera u otra- Está bien ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

\- Mera curiosidad, últimamente hemos congeniado y me interesa su bienestar

\- Pues está perfectamente bien- respondió cortante, a la defensiva. No quería darle pie a que dijese ninguna tontería.

\- Bueno, yo también estaría bien si rondase tu mente constantemente- le dijo con una sonrisilla pícara, provocando que notase sus mejillas calientes.

\- Pues sí, me ronda la cabeza ¿algún problema?

\- Ninguno, ninguno, ver una relación tan bonita como la vuestra es inspirador…- se hizo el silencio y pese a que Joseph se mantenía impasible mientras bebía su café, ella notaba su cuerpo tenso y su cerebro en plena ebullición- Y hablando de cosas bonitas, inspiradoras y que rondan tu cabeza ¿Qué tal el sexo mental con él?

\- ME MARCHO

Lo sabía, desde el principio sabía que sus intenciones son eran buenas. Se levantó arrastrando la silla, sin importante ni arañar el suelo ni el desagradable ruido, pese que este último la hizo encogerse en sí misma. Joseph se echó a reír y Michelle hizo lo que consideró más sensato, dirigirse a la puerta para marcharse.

\- Oh venga, preciosa ¡no seas tímida!

\- Que te den, Joe. Y que te den MAL.

\- Está bien, ya veo que es un tema del que prefieres no hablar, no te insisto más- y por un instante se lo creyó, y apartó la mano del pomo mirándolo con curiosidad, esperando un nuevo tema de conversación- ¿Y el físico?

\- ¿Qué físico?- soltó una carcajada nasal y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Einstein?- Michelle se rio de su propia ocurrencia y miró a Joseph con cierta displicencia, creyéndose victoriosa.

\- Me refiero al sexo físico, con Akari.

\- PÚDRETE

Se fue sin darle más oportunidades para hablar, cerrando con un portazo y farfullando que era un cretino. Pero tenía que reconocer que era bien cierto que en el rato que estuvo en el interior de ese despacho, habían sido varias las escenas subidas de tono en las que se había imaginado a ella misma con Akari utilizando esa habitación como escenario. Sus ganas de seguir experimentando su sexualidad con el chico, no se limitaron tan sólo a mancillar la carísima mesa de caoba brillante. Y por un momento, tan sólo por un momento, repasó mentalmente dónde había guardado las llaves de repuesto del despacho de Joseph que él mismo le había dado. Quién sabe, puede que pudiese hacer buen uso de ese lugar si en algún momento su director de tesis viajaba a uno de los múltiples congresos a los que asistía y dejaba el despacho a su cuidado. Se levantó un poco las gafas para poder pinzarse el puente de la nariz y caminó hasta su despacho cerrando los ojos y resoplando, dejándose guiar hasta la puerta por los sonidos a su alrededor. Podía escuchar a sus compañeros a la perfección aunque en cuanto entre las palabras que le llegaban escuchó su nombre y el de Akari prefirió no hacer el esfuerzo de intentar entenderlos. Sabía que se enfadaría si llegaba a escuchar con claridad, y prefería tener el día tranquilo. Carraspeó de forma obvia según se acercó a la puerta para hacerles sentir su presencia, y tal y como esperaba se hizo en silencio en cuanto la oyeron. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, y la mayoría de sus compañeros, que estaban ya preparados para marcharse, se despidieron atropelladamente y se fueron. Los dos que se quedaron la miraron con cara de absoluta culpabilidad y uno de ellos escondió a su espalda una serie de papeles. Una de las hojas se le escurrió de los dedos y salió volando, con tan mala suerte que una corriente de aire algo caprichosa la llevase justo a los pies de Michelle. La forma en la cual sus compañeros contuvieron la respiración fue evidente. Se agachó para hacerse con el dichoso papel y le echó un vistazo rápido con intención de devolverlo pero en cuanto su mente procesó un par de palabras de las que había escritas, su propio nombre y el de Akari, cambió de opinión. Alzó la mirada para clavarla en sus compañeros, los cuales se tensaron, de hecho cuando volvió a bajar los ojos para seguir leyendo uno de ellos aprovechó para salir corriendo, quedándose el otro solo, sentado en una silla y con cara de circunstancias.

Quería matarlos. En la hoja aparecía un título que decía "Situación de Michelle y su alumno japonés", las dos últimas palabras aparecían tachadas con otro color y a su lado alguien había escrito "Akari". Estaban apostando con su relación con Akari, y no poco dinero precisamente, de hecho el montante era tan alto que no sabía si sentirse enfadada, avergonzada u orgullosa. Lo siguiente que le sorprendió, antes incluso de ver qué estaban apostando exactamente, era ver la ingente cantidad de votos que había. Esa era mucha más gente que con la que compartía despacho, ahí debía estar la gran mayoría de compañeros de su departamento, sino todos, e incluso gente de otros. Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse antes de seguir leyendo y pasar a qué era concretamente por lo que estaban apostando. Había cuatro opciones, pero un alegre texto escrito en bolígrafo rosa animaba a los demás a escribir nuevas si se les ocurrían. Empezó a leer por arriba, apretando la hoja entre sus dedos con fuerza pero intentando no romperla de pura rabia: "Son profesora y alumno", cero votos; "Son muy buenos amigos", un voto, al lado alguien llamaba iluso a la persona que había seleccionado esa opción. Si no fuese por lo enfada que esta probablemente ella también estaría de acuerdo con esta anotación. La siguiente ya le hizo arrugar la nariz, "Tienen algo entre ellos", acompañado de unos votos que no pudo contabilizar bien pues varios de los nombres estaban tachados. Imaginándose ya lo que proseguía pasó a la última opción sintiendo su sangre bullir…"Están follando". Muchos de los nombres tachados en la parte de arriba aparecían en esa última opción, en la cual ni siquiera se paró a leer todos pues eran demasiados. De nuevo el bolígrafo rosa que invitaba a añadir más opciones planteaba que en su opinión las dos últimas opciones se daban a la vez, pero que seleccionaba la última por razones obvias. Curiosamente, ese mismo bolígrafo rosa era también el que había corregido el nombre de Akari al inicio de la página. Iracunda, arrugó el papel en una bola, y se lo lanzó a la cabeza al único compañero que aún quedaba, que no llegó a cubrirse con los brazos a tiempo y se quejó al sentir el impacto en su frente.

\- ¿Tú no huyes?- le espetó, acercándose a él con un semblante amenazante.

\- Yo soy el que cree que sois buenos amigos….- murmuró algo acobardado. Michelle hizo memoria de lo que acababa de leer, efectivamente el único nombre que aparecía en esa opción era el suyo. Le dio hasta algo de lástima y de forma automática le dio un par de palmadas condescendientes en la espalda.

\- Todavía queda gente inocente- le dijo.

Y sin añadir nada más recogió sus cosas y se fue al gimnasio. Ni siquiera sabía si era ya su hora de salida o no, pero nadie la controlaría y tampoco es como si fuese a hacer algo productivo con el cabreo que tenía encima. Necesitaba descargar algo de rabia y de adrenalina o a ese paso acabaría por partirle la cara al primero que se cruzase que dijese algo que la molestase, como por ejemplo saludarla o pedirle la hora. Lo peor de todo es que podía imaginarse perfectamente quién era la persona que había escrito con el bolígrafo rosa, y había hecho el esfuerzo de no buscar entre los nombres de las apuestas uno escrito en ese color para no enfadarse aún más. Ya le preguntaría cuando se volviesen a ver.

Entró al gimnasio a toda prisa y sin mediar palabras más que con la chica de recepción a la que sonrió y saludó en. No sabía de qué tenía más ganas, si de golpear un saco de boxeo o de meterle mano a Akari, lamentablemente al segundo todavía le quedaban unos minutos para salir de su última clase así que no le quedaría otra que conformarse con la primera opción. Se cambió a toda velocidad y fue directa a la zona donde estaban los sacos de boxeo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Keiji entrar en su despacho. Esa mañana se había planteado preguntarle qué tal le iba con la dichosa chinchilla y si había encontrado dueño pero en ese momento no se encontraba en situación de mantener una charla tranquila con nadie. Posó sus cosas en el suelo y sin siquiera dar tiempo al hombre que había también en esa zona a saludar, se puso las guantillas y estampó un puño con fuerza en uno de los sacos, que osciló más de lo esperado y crujió de tal forma que parecía que se les iba a caer el techo encima. El hombre musitó un atropellado "buenas tardes" y se marchó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo tropezándose consigo mismo y mirando hacia atrás como asegurándose que no le seguía. _Cobarde…_pensó Michelle, achicando los ojos y volviendo a atestarle al pesado saco un golpe con fuerza. Sin embargo, estaba funcionando, su frustración iba disminuyendo y conforme el ritmo de sus golpes aumentaba se sentía cada vez menos enfadada con sus compañeros de departamento y con el propio Joseph. Al cabo de un rato la rabia que momento antes nublaba su mente, se había disipado para dar lugar de nuevo a imágenes de ella y Akari ligeros de ropa y pasándoselo más que bien. Al menos ahora podría achacar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas a estar haciendo deporte.

Se detuvo recuperando el aliento y sintiendo un escalofrío placentero recorrer su cuerpo al recordar ese momento durante la comida en el cual la susurró al oído, acariciándola con su aliento y con sus manos. Si ya Akari por el simple hecho de ser como era conseguía que su libido estuviese disparada, los momentos en los que él mostraba iniciativa la excitaban aún más. Al pensar en tener sexo con él, la idea de dejar que el chico tomase el control en su lugar le resultaba de lo más tentadora, quería ver a la fiera que sospechaba que él tenía dentro. Unos aplausos a su espalda la hicieron sobresaltarse, y giró sobre sí misma tensando los músculos de su cuerpo preparándose para defenderse de ser necesario. Se relajó con un resoplido al ver a Asataro, que sonreía abiertamente y la miraba con curiosidad, sujetando bajo uno de sus brazos su ya característica libreta, en la que apuntaba los progresos de Akari.

\- Excelente exhibición, señorita Michelle.

\- Sólo estaba descargando- se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle por Akari. Si su entrenador ya estaba allí quería decir que el chico estaría al caer, de hecho teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, resultaba extraño que no hubiese llegado ya - ¿Hoy también quieres que hagamos _sparring_?

\- No es estrictamente necesario, tampoco le viene mal hacer ejercicios en solitario- la cara de decepción que puso Michelle debió ser evidente pese a que la intentó disimular, provocando una mirada comprensiva por parte de Asataro- Pero si preferís hacer _sparring _por mí no hay problema.

\- Cuando venga él a ver qué le apetece- murmuró distraídamente, como si la cosa no fuese con ella, y se alejó un poco de él para secarse el sudor de la cara.

\- Creo que es bastante obvio lo que va a preferir- dijo con una risilla. Michelle hizo como que no lo había oído y miró de nuevo la hora. Akari estaba tardando demasiado- A ver si no le entretienen mucho, que hoy no me puedo ir muy tarde, tengo una cita luego.

\- ¿Eh?- cuestionó con extrañeza, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Tan raro es que tenga una cita?- lloriqueó el hombre- Vale que son pocas, pero aún queda alguna mujer a la que le gusto ¿vale?

\- No me refería a eso- aclaró, negando con la cabeza- Aunque bueno, eso también es raro. Lo otro que dijiste

\- ¿Lo de Akari? Me ha dicho que le pasaba no sé qué con unos compañeros y que iba a tardar un rato ¿no te ha avisado a ti?

Fue a comprobar su teléfono con premura y efectivamente tenía varios mensajes de Akari avisándola de que tenía que hablar algo de un trabajo con sus compañeros de clase y que no sabía a qué hora estaría libre. Había estado tan obcecada descargando su frustración contra el saco que ni se había dado cuenta de que tenía nuevas notificaciones. Por un momento se sintió empequeñecer. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verle, y los minutos se le estaban haciendo eternos. Ella lo esperaría gustosa en el gimnasio el tiempo suficiente para poder verle aunque fuese una escasa media hora, pero con el poco tiempo del que disponían para estar juntos, era una pena que perdiesen parte del mismo. Puede que si acababan muy tarde ya ni siquiera se pasase por el gimnasio. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, deshaciéndose la pequeña coleta en la que se había recogido el cabello para poder ejercitarse más cómodamente, quizás no había sido tan buena idea ir al gimnasio antes de tiempo después de todo.

\- ¡Holaaaaaa!

Una voz conocida les hizo levantar la cabeza a los dos a la vez. Amelia y Xi, la última saludando agitando los brazos en el aire y dando voces, se acercaron a ellos. Amelia buscaba a su alrededor con la mirada con inquietud, era obvio que estaba intentando localizar a Keiji. Pese a que en el grupo de las chicas no había dicho mucho más allá de que Joseph había aparecido de la nada en casa de Keiji el pasado sábado y que una vez los dejó solos cenaron y vieron una película, a ella le había confesado por privado que se había quedado dormida y él la tuvo que despertar y acompañar a casa. Su amiga estaba algo histérica al respecto de lo ocurrido, y aunque al principio se lo había tomado con calma cuantas más vueltas le daba más cosas se imaginaba y a peor iban sus nervios. Y aunque no había hablado con Keiji desde entonces, suponía que su amigo estría pasando por una situación similar. En el fondo la enternecían.

\- Amelia, si buscas a Keiji está en su despacho- comentó con una sonrisa pícara intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Xi

\- ¿Eh? Yo no estaba buscando a…- enrojeció profusamente y se agarró al dobladillos de la sudadera con ambas manos- Bueno lo estaba buscando, pero no quiero nada raro, sólo saludarle. Bueno y preguntar por la chinchilla… y eso.

\- Mírala, qué enamorada está. Mira que al principio no me gustaba nada ese chico pero ahora hasta me parece encantador y todo- Xi se llevó una mano al pecho, hablando con un tono maternal y dedicándole una mirada tierna a Amelia- Cómo pasa el tiempo.

\- Crecen tan rápido…- se unió Michelle con un tono nostálgico- Un día están jugando videojuegos y al siguiente ya piensan en casarse

\- ¡No os comportéis como si fueseis mis madres!- se quejó Amelia- Además sigo jugando videojuegos- rezongó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eres tan mona cuando te pones así…- Xi abrazó a Amelia, que arrugó la nariz pero no se resistió. Michelle se acercó a ellas y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a esta última.- Eres como nuestra niña

\- ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

\- La edad no es relevante- afirmó Michelle.- Además lo de querer casarte no lo has negado- recordó, provocando que Amelia enrojeciese profusamente

\- Ni…¡ni siquiera somos pareja!- se quejó - No os imaginéis cosas

\- Pero bien que te gustaría serlo ¿eh?- la picó Xi, separándose ligeramente de ella.

\- Pues...pues sí- admitió- ¡Y a ti de ella!- acusó a Xi señalando a Michelle.

\- Por favor, Ame, mírala. ¿Quién no querría ser pareja de una mujer tan espectacular como ella?- respondió con obviedad señalando a Michelle con un gesto con la mano y sonriéndola.

\- Oh…gracias. Tú también me pareces una gran mujer, Xi.

\- Siempre serás mi novia en mi imaginación- bromeó, riéndose a continuación y siendo acompañada por Michelle, que se le unió en seguida, y Amelia, que tras suspirar con algo de hastío se dejó llevar.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- las estridentes carcajadas de Asataro, que se acercó a ellas con un par de zancadas, consiguieron que se callasen de golpe para mirarlo con cierto horror.- Hola, yo también estoy aquí

Michelle lo miró fijamente durante un instante sin mediar palabra, y lo mismo hicieron Amelia y Xi. Un silencio tan sólo interrumpido por los sonidos de las máquinas y el resto de los clientes hablando se formó entre ellos y la sonrisa radiante que les dirigió en un principio Asataro, fue empequeñeciéndose poco a poco. No es que quisieran ignorarle a propósito, de hecho ni siquiera se habían percatado de que el chico no se sentía incluido en la conversación, ellas daban por hecho que lo estaba. No obstante el que interrumpiese su diversión y el que reclamase atención con tanto descaro, consiguió justo el efecto contrario al que él estaba buscando. Xi y Michelle se miraron entre ellas, sonrieron con cierta malicia y se giraron, cerrando su círculo con Amelia y dándole la espalda a Asataro.

\- Hablando de gente que quiere ser tu pareja… ¿dónde se ha metido hoy culo-melocotón?

\- ¡Es verdad!- exclamó Amelia, que parecía que acababa de percatarse de la ausencia del chico- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Akari? A esta hora ya suele estar aquí contigo.

\- Está bien, simplemente tenía que acabar un trabajo con unos compañeros. Supongo que en un rato vendrá.

\- Oooh, lástima. Bueno no te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo de entretenerte para que no lo eches de menos

\- Pues creo que voy a aceptar esa oferta, Xi ¿Me echas una mano con las pesas?

\- Será un placer. Ame, ¿vienes con nosotras o vas a buscar al pelele ese que tanto te gusta?

\- ¡Keiji no es un pelele!...y puede que vaya a buscarlo…sí. Voy a su despacho

\- ¡Usad protección!- recomendó Michelle a voces conforme la chica se alejaba

Si Amelia la llegó a escuchar, se hizo la loca y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarlas. Las dos se rieron y no apartaron los ojos de su amiga hasta que la perdieron de vista entre máquinas y clientes y ellas decidieron ir a la zona de pesas para ayudarse mutuamente a entrenar un rato. Asataro, se mantuvo estático en el sitio sin moverse, pero las siguió con la cabeza pese a que su cuerpo seguía fijo en el sitio. Daba algo de repelús. Por un momento le recordó a un búho…o a una gallina. Probablemente eso último le pegaba más teniendo en cuenta lo escandaloso que era.

\- Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres- le dijo Michelle- Así no te aburres mientras esperas a Akari- el frunció el ceño algo dubitativo, pero se acabó uniendo a ellas, murmurando por lo bajo.

\- Las mujeres sois malas

\- No, perdona. Las mujeres no somos malas.- le interrumpió Xi, rodeando los hombros de Michelle con el brazo- Nosotras dos somos perversas con quienes lo merecen, que no es lo mismo.

Ambas se echaron a reír y chocaron las palmas victoriosamente, provocando un suspiro derrotado en el hombre. Puede que se hubiese llevado una decepción al saber que Akari iba a tardar aún un rato más, pero al menos sabía que los minutos de espera, no se le harían tan largos con la compañía que tenía.

Akari, por su parte, estaba y no estaba con sus compañeros. Le habían insistido para repartirse y organizar un trabajo en grupo que tenían que hacer, y no le había quedado más remedio que quedarse un rato con ellos al salir de clase. Pese a que físicamente su cuerpo se encontraba allí, su mente no. Esta última estaba en el mismo sitio que había estado todo el día: en la habitación de Michelle, sobre su colchón y con nada de ropa. Las palabras de sus compañeros, que parloteaban a su alrededor, no llegaban a empapar su cerebro y entre la barrera del idioma y que no les estaba prestando atención no se estaba enterado de nada. Vio de refilón que en una hoja estaba escrito su nombre, pero no llegó a interesarle lo suficiente como para preocuparse de leerlo. Su cabeza estaba ocupada con imágenes de índole sexual en las que él era partícipe y le parecían mucho más interesantes. Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna todo lo disimuladamente que pudo, se estaba poniendo cachondo, bueno, en realidad llevaba puesto todo el día, pero se estaba haciendo peligrosamente patente, otra vez. Durante la hora de la comida el poder tener a Michelle tan cerca, el oírla, el tocarla, el sentirla a su lado y notar su calor a través de la ropa, el olerla…pero sobre todo, su provocación, habían conseguido que su entrepierna cobrarse vida propia y que tuviese que contenerse para no comerle la boca en mitad de la facultad. Aun le costaba creerse que alguien a quien admiraba tanto quisiera compartir parte de su vida con él.

\- ¡Akari!

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Cómo que "Hmm"? ¡No sé la de veces que te he llamado! ¡No te enteras, tío!

\- Te dije que hoy estaba distraído, se ha tirado toda la clase de anatomía mirándole el culo a la profe- no podía negarlo, era lo que había estado haciendo de forma casi literal. También había estado mirando sus ojos, su boca y la forma en la cual se arrugaba su nariz cuando le preguntaban algo que acababa de explicar.

\- Perdón, estoy a mis cosas ¿Qué querías?- preguntó intentando mostrar una expresión de sumo interés, lo cual se le estaba complicando en su manera al tener de imagen de fondo a Michelle sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Joder. Malditas las ganas que tenía de irse al gimnasio de una vez para poder verla de nuevo

\- ¡Que te centres!- dijo uno de sus amigos con cierta desesperación. Normalmente pasaba de todo, pero estaba muy insistente con solucionar lo de ese trabajo lo antes posible y llevaba un par de días dándoles la lata con ello.

\- ¿Y esas cosas a las que estás son rubias llevan gafas y se llaman "Profesora Davis"?

\- ¡Tío no le distraigas aún más!

\- Hay que aprovechar ahora que no está en alerta para sacarle información- explicó con obviedad para a continuación ignorarle y centrarse en Akari, dándole golpecitos en el brazo- ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis? Porque lo de los amigos en común empieza a no ser una excusa creíble.

\- Vamos a centrarnos en el trabajo por favor…

\- Michelle no es ninguna cosa- respondió finalmente frunciendo el ceño- Y tenemos amigos en común.

\- No digo que no, pero me da la impresión de que sois más amigos entre vosotros que con esa gente de la que hablas…

\- Basta, me niego a seguir así. Toma- interrumpiendo al chico, su otro compañero le tendió el papel en el que había visto su nombre antes – Aquí está la parte que tenemos que hacer cada uno, la tuya también. Yo me voy a por libros a la biblioteca, ya me iréis diciendo que encontráis.

\- Espera tío, voy contigo. ¡Akari!- le señaló chascando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo- Pásalo bien en el gimnasio con la profe, no sé si me entiendes.

Le entendía a la perfección, y desde luego pensaba pasárselo muy bien con Michelle en el gimnasio si ella quería. Quizás si le pedían a Asataro que les dejase hacer sparring otra vez no ponía pegas, aunque tu entrenador ya le había insinuado primero y dicho directamente después, que no podía descuidar sus entrenamientos en solitario. Pero ya los dejaría para otro momento. Ese día quería, no, casi necesitaba sentir el contacto del cuerpo de Michelle contra el suyo. La anhelaba muchísimo y aunque cualquier momento pasado con ella lo disfrutaba al máximo, el tiempo que podían estar juntos siempre le acababa sabiendo a poco. Resultaba algo frustrante que viviendo ella sola y pudiendo hacer uso de la completa privacidad que eso les ofrecía, tuviesen que disminuir sus encuentros en la misma para que sus amigos no sospechasen. Bastantes elucubraciones hacían ya Marcos y Alex como para darles más razones a imaginarse cosas pasando más noches con ella sin llegar a darles una explicación clara de por qué. De hecho el hecho de que hasta sus compañeros de clase empezasen a tener sospechas cada vez más serias quizás era señal de que debían relajarse un poco e intentar no ser tan obvios. Pero resultaba muy difícil contener las ganas de expresarse cariño que tenían, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en unas pocas semanas ya no podrían hacerlo. Aún no se lo había dicho a Michelle, pero por insistencia de sus padres ya había tenido que empezar a mirar vuelos de vuelta y tarifas de mensajería para mandar parte de sus cosas a casa, y el que no tardaría en marcharse se estaba haciendo demasiado real para él y angustiándole mucho. No quería separarse de ella. Se pasó las manos por la cara intentando alejar los malos pensamientos. Aun no era muy tarde, puede que estuviese esperándole en el gimnasio, o al menos eso le decía en el mensaje que le había enviado un buen rato antes, que se quedaría por allí para poder verle aunque fuesen 5 minutos ¿pero cómo no iba a quererla?

Entró al gimnasio casi atropellando a un cliente que se iba, al que pidió disculpas con un gesto con la mano y varias reverencias rápidas mientras seguía caminando con rapidez hacia los vestuarios. Se cambió de ropa en cuestión de segundos, sin ser siquiera él mismo consciente de cómo había conseguido hacerlo a tal velocidad, y con el ansia hormigueándole el cuerpo fue en búsqueda de Michelle. Tenía tantas ganas de verla que prácticamente se había olvidado de que con quien realmente había quedado era con Asataro, no con ella. Tras un recorrido con la mirada de la zona de sacos de boxeo y de los tatamis, se dirigió a la que sabía que era una de las alas favoritas del gimnasio de la chica, donde estaban las pesas. Efectivamente ahí estaba, y en cuanto la vio por un instante sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse por el alivio de saber que seguía allí y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acudió al instante a su cara. Aun no le había visto, probablemente porque parecía muy entretenida riéndose con algo. Buscó a qué podía deberse y no tardó en encontrarlo. Asataro parecía haber tenido algún problema en un banco mientras utilizaba unas pesas de tamaño más que considerable y Xi estaba intentando sacarlo de debajo, pero también se estaba riendo y se parecía que la tarea se le estaba haciendo muy cuesta arriba. Tenía que tomar una decisión sobre cuál sería su primera acción, si ayudar a su entrenador a salir de la prisión en la que probablemente él mismo se había metido, o decirle "Hola" a Michelle. La respuesta a ese dilema, pese a que pudiera parecer muy ardua, en realidad fue obvia para él desde el principio.

\- Hola, Michelle

\- ¡Akari!- sonó tan ilusionada y en su cara parecía tan contenta de verle que por un momento estuvo a punto de abrazarla sin importarle de quién estaban rodeados. – Al final no tardaste mucho

\- Acabamos antes de lo que pensaba- se acercó a ella lo máximo que pudo sin llegar a ser demasiado obvio, y saludó con un gesto a Xi, que se reía cada vez más descaradamente con las manos apoyadas en los muslos. Asataro pedía ayuda en japonés y no sabía siquiera si se habría percatado de su presencia- Te echaba de menos- susurró aprovechando que los otros dos parecían muy ocupados intentando no morir, la una de risa y el otro de aplastamiento.

\- Yo también- musitó ella de forma casi inaudible, tapándose la boca con la mano y mirándole de refilón.

Si seguía siendo tan mona se la iba a comer ahí mismo. Sintió la necesidad de tocarla y aunque no era imprescindible recolocó la toalla que ella llevaba sobre los hombros, para así tener una excusa con la cual justificar el hacer su mano deslizarse por el brazo de la mujer, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos tocasen esa piel desnuda que tanto le atraía. Ella se acomodó en su caricia, inclinándose en su dirección y clavando los ojos en él. En el ambiente entre ambos saltaban chispas, era obvio para los dos, pero por muchas ganas que tuviesen de ponerle remedio su situación era más que complicada.

\- Oíd, creo que este pringado lo está empezando a pasar mal de verdad, ya no habla.

Michelle y Akari suspiraron al unísono, dedicándose una mirada de entendimiento y comprendiendo lo que les tocaba hacer. Se acercaron a Asataro y le quitaron entres los dos las pesas de encima. Parecía que se fuese a echar a llorar de un momento a otro, pero en lugar de ello se levantó al instante alejándose unos cuantos pasos del banco donde estaba tumbado, se sacudió la ropa y movió el cuello hacia los lazos haciéndolo crujir. Sin hacer alusión ninguna al accidente que acababa de sufrir, les metió prisa para ir a hacer _sparring_. Michelle y Akari le siguieron aguantando la risa, mientras que Xi dijo que para verles meterse mano prefería seguir haciendo pesas. Probablemente ni ella misma sabía la razón que tenía en lo que a meterse mano se refería.

Se dirigieron a la zona de tatamis, a la cual pareció llegar ya recuperado y con su habitual sonrisa y verborrea. Hizo el esfuerzo por escucharle mientras le hablaba de las partes que tenía que mejorar y le recordaba que tenía que trabajar también de forma individual en vez de hacer tantos combates con Michelle. Asintió como si estuviese realmente enterándose y con cara de un sumo interés que en realidad no sentía, y desconectó por completo en cuanto su entrenador empezó a hablarse de la supuesta cita que tenía un rato después. Se limitó a musitar "qué bien" y "ajá" de cuando en cuando, pero sus ojos ya ni siquiera estaban depositados en él. Sus pupilas estaban demasiado ocupadas recorriendo la anatomía de su profesora como para entretenerse con otras cosas ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente sexy haciendo algo tan sencillo como atarse el pelo en una coleta? Probablemente era culpa de él, que tenía tantas ganas de retozar con ella que sexualizaba cada uno de sus gestos y cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¡Si es que hasta le parecía sexy su nariz! ¡Eso no era normal! Tenía que dejar de pensar con el pene, no le iba a traer nada bueno. En ese momento ella se giró hacia él, descubriéndole, pero en lugar de avergonzarse o enfadarse le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y entrecerró los ojos a la vez con hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento con la cadera en su dirección. Si para colmo alimentaba su ya de por sí calenturienta mente con gestos así, su entrepierna no tardaría en cobrar vida otra vez, menos mal que ese día había llevado los pantalones deportivos más anchos que tenía, así podría disimularlo mejor.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a tomar aire lentamente y pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo los nervios que pasó la primera vez que hicieron _sparring_ hacía ya un par de meses. Le resultaba curioso que precisamente cuando más unido a Michelle se había ido sintiendo, menos sufría teniendo que "pelear" con ella. Ya conocían a la perfección sus cuerpos, y la confianza entre ambos era plena, por lo que sabían cómo evitar hacerse daño, y en caso de aun así se lo hiciesen, era consciente de que se trataba de las circunstancias del momento y no era nada que un poco de cariño a posteriori no pudiese solucionar. Y también el hecho de que ya se atreviese a agarrarla, tocarla y revolcarse por ella con el suelo con mucha más confianza habían ayudado no sólo a poder entrenar dándolo todo, sino también a mejorar su condición física. Incluso se había dejado arrastrar por la competitividad de Michelle y llevaban una cuenta de cuántos encuentros había ganado cada uno. Por el momento ella llevaba la delantera, así que intentaría lo posible por intentar ganar cuantas más rondas posibles ese día.

\- Me voy a vengar por lo que me hiciste a la hora de la comida- le susurró mientras tomaban posiciones, sonriéndole con malicia.

Lo iba a machacar.

Ante el sonido del silbato de Asataro y sin darle casi tiempo a prepararse, Michelle se abalanzó sobre él sujetándole de la cintura con fuerza. Ya conocía esa llave, iba a intentar tirarlo al suelo para vencerle sentándose sobre su espalda y bloqueando sus piernas y brazos son sus propias extremidades. Ya había conseguido evadir esa llave más de una vez y sonrió para sí preguntándose si es que Michelle al final iba a jugar más blando de lo que decía o simplemente quería darle cierta ventaja para hacer el primer encuentro más entretenido. Pobre iluso. Cuando ya estaba convencido de que iba a contrarrestarla con relativa facilidad, Michelle aprovechó la cercanía de sus cuerpos y que él la estaba cubriendo de la mirada de Asataro, para acercarse a su cuello y darle un lametón. Su reacción fue inmediata. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer de arriba abajo y la soltó llevándose la mano inmediatamente a la zona humedecida. Pudo notar sus mejillas calentarse paulatinamente, y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo y totalmente inmovilizado. No tardó en soltarle, dado que era obvio quién había ganado el primer encuentro y no necesitaba retenerlo más, pero decidió "torturarle" un poco más acomodándose sobre su espalda desnuda. Incluso a través de las mallas que Michelle llevaba podría sentir el calor de su cuerpo, especialmente de su sexo en su piel, lo cual no estaba ayudando para nada a que se pudiese deshacer de la excitación que bullía en él. Iba a acabar taladrando el tatami con su erección.

\- Akari, céntrate. Estás muy distraído- le reprendió Asataro- Esa llave deberías haberla visto venir.

\- Sí, _sensei._

\- Asataro, no seas muy duro con él, ha tenido un día difícil- le defendió Michelle, levantándose de encima de su espalda- No se puede estar siempre al 100%

Su entrenador aceptó la excusa a regañadientes, y Akari no estaba muy seguro de si era porque realmente no quería insistirle más o porque le daba algo de miedo contradecir a Michelle. Fuera como fuese eso le dio los segundos necesarios para tranquilizarse y poder levantarse con algo más de dignidad y sin una tienda de campaña en los pantalones. Aprovechó que Asataro parecía distraído apuntando algo en la libreta para acercarse a Michelle y apoyarle una mano en la cadera, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella le miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, estaba claro de que era plenamente consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo en él.

\- Esto no va a quedar así…- susurró, dándole un pequeño apretón en la cintura- Me pienso vengar.

\- Lo estoy deseando

Se tuvo que reprimir a sí mismo para no pegarse aún más a Michelle y frotar su cadera contra ella. En esos momentos se sentía casi como un animal en celo y tenía unas ganas terribles de dejar que sus cuerpos se enredasen, y no precisamente combatiendo. Lamentablemente su situación era la que era y no les quedaba más remedio que hacerse a ella y aprovechar que al menos tenían una excusa para sobarse en público. Se separaron al instante en cuanto Asataro alzó la mirada del papel, poniéndose de nuevo en posición para iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento. Tal y como la había dicho, pensaba vengarse, y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo, algo se le ocurriría. Asataro dio el pistoletazo de salida y en esta ocasión Michelle no se abalanzó sobre él. Se miraron fijamente, ella ligeramente agachada y él en una posición más erguida. Se movían casi a cámara lenta, adelante y atrás, sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a dar el primer paso de atacar al otro. La estudió. Ella la había lamido y él quería ir un poco más y morderla, ya la había visto reaccionar a sus moriscos con anterioridad y por la forma en la cual su respiración se entrecortaba y su piel se erizaba sabía que era uno de sus puntos débiles. Pero la cuestión era ¿dónde? Tenía que ser un sitio lo suficientemente sensible como para provocarla placer sin hacerla daño, y lo suficientemente oculto para que si la dejaba alguna marca aunque durase sólo unos segundos, Asataro no llegase a verla. El cuello, un hombro, hasta el culo…de hecho probablemente el culo sería la mejor opción, el problema es que resultaría muy difícil hincarle el diente a uno de sus glúteos sin que resultase demasiado obvio. Ya hasta le daba igual el resultado del combate, simplemente quería poder comérsela ahí mismo.

Pese a ello se siguieron acechando, sus pupilas permanecían clavadas en las de ella e intentaba obviar cualquier sonido del exterior para no desconcentrarse. No obstante eso a ella pareció desconcentrarla y aprovechó para abalanzarse en su dirección, consiguiendo posicionarse a su espalda y agarrarla desde atrás. Sabía que eso no era suficiente para bloquearla y que podría contrarrestar su llave fácilmente, pero aprovechó la oportunidad que se presentó ante él y agachando la cabeza fingiendo que se estaba preparando para un nuevo movimiento, clavó con suavidad sus dientes en la nuca de Michelle. La pudo sentir bajar todas sus defensas en ese mismo instante así que dada su ventaja, la tiró al suelo con él aun sujetándola desde atrás, bloqueándola los brazos y si se tratase de un combate real, ahogándola.

\- Te tengo, Micchan….- susurró en su oído, sintiendo cómo esta se estremecía contra su cuerpo.

Iluso de él, creyéndose victorioso la euforia le llevó a no recordar que una de las cualidades de Michelle era precisamente la perseverancia. De forma totalmente inesperada, ella movió una de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que no tenía totalmente bloqueadas por él, su cadera. Eso no habría supuesto un gran problema de no ser porque al hacerlo, su perfecto culo, ese que le había llevado a estamparse con una farola y que tanto disfrutaba agarrando, rozó su ya de por sí inquieta entrepierna. Lo rompió por completo. Destruyó todas sus defensas en una milésima de segundo, se revolvió entre sus brazos y con un ágil movimiento fue ella la que lo bloqueó a él, haciéndole una llave que podría haber llegado a partirle el brazo.

En vista de la situación Asataro anunció el final del encuentro y mientras daba su veredicto de este segundo combate ellos aprovecharon para recuperar el aliento aún tirados sobre el tatami. Akari se mantuvo boca arriba con la cabeza girada hacia Michelle que estaba tumbada sobre su abdomen y apoyada en sus codos, mirándolo. Ignorando el discurso de su entrenador se sonrieron entre ellos y en vista de que al tener el torso levantado cubría parte del cuerpo de Akari de los ojos de su entrenador, alargó la mano hacia él, acariciándole la mejilla con un par de dedos. Quería largarse de allí cuanto antes, irse con ella a algún lugar íntimo y privado y dejarse llevar de una maldita vez por toda esa tensión sexual que tenían acumulada. Ojalá no hubiese testigos y pudiese rodearla el cuerpo con los brazos según estaban tumbados y hacer que se acomodase encima de él para cubrirla de besos y verla enrojecer y reírse. Levantó un poco un brazo y lo estiró hacia ella, para pasarle el dorso de la mano por el lateral de la cara. Ella se apoyó ligeramente en él, mirándolo intensamente. Se acercó más y se giró un poco apoyándose en el lateral de su cuerpo, olvidándose por un momento de que tenían compañía y apoyando su mano en la espalda de la mujer a su lado. No tardó en interrumpirles el carraspeo de Asataro, que los miraba con una sonrisa burlona y golpeando insistentemente su libreta con el bolígrafo.

\- Si queréis echaros una siesta os dejo solos- los dos lo miraron al instante, intentando disimular pero enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo. Pese a que su frase parecía inocente en su expresión perversa se adivinaba que no era precisamente dormir en lo que estaba pensando.

\- Quizás te vendría bien quedarte para coger ideas para tu cita de hoy- soltó Michelle para sorpresa tanto de Asataro como del propio Akari, que se preguntaba si realmente estaba escuchando bien- Porque probablemente dormir sea lo único que hagas.

Akari aguantó la risa como buenamente pudo, y llegó a preguntarse si la onda expansiva del "zasca" la habría llegado a sentir Keiji en su despacho, o incluso Marcos y Alex en casa. Asataro miraba a Michelle boquiabierto, con cara de no creerse ni asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. Ella sonrió con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al hombre con cierta soberbia. Parecía que él le iba a responder algo, pero tras abrir la boca varias veces y optando por callarse en el último momento, se aclaró la garganta y con la excusa de que iba a llegar tarde a su cita se marchó sin añadir nada más, con la cabeza todo lo alta que pudo y caminando hinchando el pecho. Clavó la mirada en ellos conforme se iba y parecía que de un momento a otro giraría su cabeza 180º para poder seguir observándoles incluso dándoles la espalda. Ambos debieron imaginarse la misma escena pues por el rabillo del ojo, Akari vio a Michelle dar un respingo muy similar al suyo. Cuando dio por hecho que Asataro ya se habría alejado lo suficiente, acortó la distancia con la mujer, acercándose a ella por la espalda y apoyándole las manos en las caderas. Michelle se acomodó en sus brazos, sin dejar de observar atentamente a su alrededor para que no se acercase nadie. Jugaban con la ventaja de que era una zona algo aislada del resto del gimnasio, a la que no solía ir mucha gente y con una única entrada, por lo que les daba cierta privacidad y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaban. Estaban eternamente agradecidos de que Keiji fuese tan negado para todo lo que tuviese que ver con tecnología que hasta el momento había optado por no instalar un circuito de videovigilancia en el gimnasio, sino ni siquiera podrían compartir gestos de cariño como el de ese momento ya que serían a ciencia cierta descubiertos, y aunque preferían no pensar en las posibles consecuencias, tenían claro que serían de todo menos buenas.

\- Micchan…- prácticamente le ronroneó en el cuello, pasándole la nariz por la piel de la nuca- Eres malvada con Asataro…

\- Él se lo buscó- dijo intentando sonar muy digna, pero con la voz algo temblorosa al estremecerse con su caricia.- Si realmente fuese malvada me iría dejándote aquí solo, para castigarse por llegar tarde.

\- No fue culpa mía- se excusó, rodeándole la cintura y abrazándola por detrás contra su cuerpo- Quiero estar más rato contigo ¿De verdad te tienes que ir ya?

\- No he dicho que me fuese a marchar, idiota- Michelle se acurrucó contra su torso, dejando que su espalda encajase en él- Tenemos que aprovechar para estar juntos mientras podamos.

Pese a que sonreía, Akari detectó la premura en su voz. El tiempo seguía avanzando demasiado rápido para su gusto y ya casi necesitaba tan sólo una mano para contar las semanas que le quedaban allí. Pese a que intentaba disfrutar cada minuto con ella olvidándose de que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos a su lado, la sensación de vivir a contrarreloj le atenazaba el estómago y le provocaba cierta ansiedad que lo le permitía ser tan feliz como le gustaría. La estrujó con más fuerza, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su hombro, no quería perder esos momentos. Pese a lo bien que se sentía viviendo en EEUU, la nostalgia por volver a su país natal, reencontrarse con viejos amigos, ver a sus padres o retomar las costumbres y paisajes que había vivido desde su nacimiento, siempre había estado ahí, en el fondo de su cerebro. Pero desde que su relación con Michelle se había ido estrechado la morriña se había ido diluyendo hasta prácticamente desaparecer por completo. Si bien hacía unos meses ni se planteaba el vivir en EEUU de forma más o menos permanente, en ese entonces era una idea que cada vez le resultaba más apetecible. Claro que añoraba Japón, pero se conformaría con visitarlo de cuando en cuando. No obstante daba igual que se plantease esas cosas, para vivir allí necesitaba un visado, y el suyo caducaba en mayo. Como muchísimo, podría alargarlo hasta la primera semana de junio y eso ya le podría suponer problemas a la hora de salir del país.

\- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, cambia de tema- le dijo repentinamente ella. Extrañado, levantó la cabeza y la inclinó un poco hacia delante para poderla oír mejor- Estás comiéndote la cabeza ¿verdad? Se nota porque te tensas

\- Lo sé, pero…- ella se ladeó un poco aún en su abrazo, para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ahora estamos aquí, juntos…Además, alguna visita tendré que hacerte para ver con qué clase de gente estás allí- la vio enrojecer e inflar sutilmente los mofletes- Tengo que asegurarme de que te van a cuidar bien

No pudiéndolo soportar y olvidando momentáneamente que estaban en un lugar público, la abrazó aún más contra él y posó los labios en su mejilla, besándola repetidas veces haciendo bastante más ruido del necesario. La oyó reírse, lo cual le envalentonó aún más y siguió prolongando los besos que le daba. Disfrutaba tantísimo viéndola feliz y sonriendo, y se sentía él mismo tan eufórico cuando creía ser la causa tras ello, que el conseguir que Michelle se riese se había convertido en una meta en su vida. Además le había prometido a su padre que la haría lo que estuviese en su mano para hacerla feliz, y no pensaba fallar a su palabra. Lamentablemente, la mujer detectó que alguien se acercaba y efectivamente poco después un grupito de chavales ataviados con trajes de karate llegaron a la zona de tatamis y optaron por dejarla despejada. Creía recordar que Keiji le había dicho que quería empezar a hacer algunas clases infantiles en el gimnasio, pero no se imaginó que lo hiciese tan pronto.

\- Espera, Akari- le detuvo Michelle sujetándolo suavemente del antebrazo mientras caminaban hacia los vestuarios- Nos podemos quedar un poco más, si te apetece.

¿Cómo no le iba a apetecer? Si se moría de ganas de estar con ella y no hacía más que buscar excusas para poder estar más tiempo juntos y si ella se las daba no iba a poner ningún impedimento. No llegó siquiera a decir que le apetecía ni a asentir, bastó con dejarse llevar por ella para que Michelle entendiese su respuesta. Sujetándole por la muñeca, lo llevó hasta la zona de boxeo, y creyó entender por qué. Además del hecho de que en ese momento no había nadie más allí, los enormes sacos que colgaban del techo les permitían ocultarse entre ellos, y aunque no se tratase de un escondite infalible ni mucho menos, al menos les daba cierta privacidad. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos quería marcharse aún, eso supondría tener que volver cada uno a su casa, y por lo tanto, separarse. El día siguiente era festivo así que no se verían en la universidad por lo que querían aprovechar para quedar, pero Akari se estaba quedando sin excusas que darle a sus compañeros de piso para desaparecer durante días enteros, y ya sospechaban mucho. Estaba seguro de que sabían que algo pasaba entre Michelle y él, sobre todo Alex, que pese a que de vez en cuando se cachondeaba de él, era de las pocas personas que desde el principio había estado convencido de que él y Michelle podrían llegar a ser pareja algún día. Ella le había dicho que aunque su plan inicial era mantener el secreto incluso a sus amigos hasta que terminase el curso, para de esta forma evitar problemas; si se acababan enterando no pasaba nada, simplemente habría que pedirles discreción. Pero igualmente él se sentía algo culpable por haber sido tan obvio, incluso aunque ella no le reprochase nada ni de forma directa ni indirecta.

\- ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para que dejes de fruncir el ceño así? – le dijo con una sonrisa desde detrás de un saco de boxeo- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, es sólo que…- alzó la mirada cruzándose con la de ella, y con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes, y cambió de idea- No, no estoy bien, necesito algo para estar mejor- dijo con fingida inocencia, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo a la vez que se acercaba hacia ella, dejando tan sólo el saco de boxeo entre ellos- Un besito quizás me ayudaría a sentirme mejor

Esperó apoyado en el saco, señalando su mejilla con un dedo y cerrando los ojos. Ella resopló llamándole "bobo" por lo bajo y aun rodeando el saco se acercó un poco a él, pero para su sorpresa ignoró su mejilla y le agarró suavemente de la barbilla con los dedos, haciéndolo inclinarse para posar un beso en sus labios. Fue lento y calmado, nada representativo del ansia por echarse mano que tenían los dos. Cuando se separó de él se sostuvieron la mirada y fue obvio para ambos que no les bastaba con eso, que necesitaban besos más profundos, caricias más apasionadas y desde luego mucha más intimidad. Akari miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien cerca, y al no verlo, la agarró de la nuca y acortó la distancia entre ellos besándola otra vez. En esta ocasión el beso se prolongó algo más y fue inclinándose hacia ella, separándose del saco que se interponía entre ellos y acorralándola a ella entre el mismo y su propio cuerpo. Michelle no sólo no se quejó sino que apoyó las manos en su pecho desnudo y las subió con una caricia hasta alcanzar sus hombros en los cuales se posó sin dejar de acariciar su piel con las yemas de los dedos.

Se separaron, pese a que ninguno de los dos quería, para poder estudiar su entorno e intentar tranquilizarse. Debían recordar que estaban en el gimnasio, no en la intimidad de sus casas, y ya se habían arriesgado mucho con ese último beso. Puede que Keiji no tuviese cámaras de videovigilancia, pero había muchas personas de su entorno en ese lugar, tanto cercanas como Keiji, Xi o Amelia; como lejanas como compañeros de Michelle y Akari y el club de fans de este último. Y estos precisamente, eran los más peligrosos de todos. Si se enteraban, Akari se veía saliendo en la portada de la prensa nacional como partícipe del gran escándalo de la universidad por mantener una relación con su profesora, que a su vez había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio del mismísimo Joseph Gustav Newton contra el cual él había combatido. Desde luego no sería la mejor carta de presentación para pedir que le diesen un nuevo visado en caso de que alguna vez se animase a pedirlo. Pero se le hacía dificilísimo no seguir besándola y abrazándola cuando ella misma se lo estaba pidiendo, cuando sus cuerpos estaban pegados y ansiosos por tocarse más y, sobre todo, cuando su obvia erección estaba complicándole el pensar con toda la claridad que debería.

\- Deberíamos…deberíamos parar.- dijo él, aun así sin soltarla- No sabemos quién puede estar mirando.

\- Te iba a decir lo mismo- Michelle se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios rápidamente sobre los de él. Tras ello le dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho con las palmas animándole a alejarse un poco de ella.

\- Espera un segundo, tengo que erm….bueno…

\- ¿Problemas ahí abajo?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona y enarcando una ceja- Y no me digas que no, la estoy notando en mi cadera.

\- Perdón, es que me excitas mucho- se disculpó- Y si sube, pues sube…no puedo hacer nada

\- No hace falta que te excuses, tú también me excitas a mí, aunque no se me note tanto

Si bien era algo que ya le había insinuado alguna vez y que se podía deducir de sus encuentros sexuales, no dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que Michelle se excitase con él. Y desde luego el saberlo no estaba ayudando para nada a que el problemilla de su entrepierna se solucionase. Resopló intentando desviar su mente a esos menesteres, pero cuando ella estaba delante de él, con las mejillas enrojecidas, apartándose el pelo de la cara y mirándole de refilón, se le hacía imposible. Necesitaba comprobarlo, no es que dudase de su palabra, pero quería notar la excitación de Michelle en algo más que su piel erizada, sus pezones erectos y su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Dicho de forma literal, se moría de ganas de meterle la mano en las bragas y poder comprobar si realmente esa zona era tan húmeda y caliente como el porno y sus amigos le decían.

\- Vamos a practicar un poco, anda- Michelle le miró cuestionándolo- ¿Quién sujeta el saco a quién? ¿tú a mi o yo a ti?

\- Yo te quiero sujetar a ti- dijo él con decisión no siendo muy claro en su respuesta pero esperando que ella entendiese lo que quería decir

\- ¿Ah sí?- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Supo que había entendido su juego de palabras en cuanto se acercó a él contoneándose- Inténtalo

Según lo dijo se escabulló de su lado, empujando el saco que más cerca tenían contra él y obligándolo a esquivarlo, perdiéndola de vista en el proceso. Akari sonrió con malicia, si ella quería jugar, jugarían, y sería tan competitivo como la misma Michelle si era necesario. La vio asomarse desde detrás de otro saco, sacándole la lengua, y se abalanzó sobre ella sólo para descubrir que había aprovechado para esfumarse otra vez. La buscó con la mirada y aunque no llegó a verla sí que adivinó por dónde se había ido gracias al leve movimiento de los sacos de arena a su paso, o quizás los estaba moviendo a propósito para confundirle. Iba a desplazar dos de ellos para ver si se ocultaba detrás cuando la sintió a su espalda, agarrándole de la cintura y apoyando su pecho en él, dejando que sus generosos senos se aplastasen contra su cuerpo. Fue deslizando sus manos hacia delante por su cintura, bajándola poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Akari tragó saliva y movió la cadera con anticipación ¿iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? ¿allí? ¿en un lugar público? ¿con sus amigos a escasos metros? ¿con cualquiera pudiéndoles ver?

\- Parece que al final te sujeté yo a ti.

-Micchan….que estoy que no me hago responsable de mis actos

\- Quizás es que quiero convertirte en un irresponsable.

Y ese fue el pistoletazo de salida para él. Tras echar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba, giró sobre él mismo para agarrarla del culo y darle un beso. Ella no sólo lo aceptó gustosa, sino que rodeó su cuello con los brazos cuando él se separó acortó al distancia entre ellos para poder lanzarse sobre su boca y seguir besándole. Trastabillando, retrocedieron unos pasos hasta que él se apoyó ligeramente en uno de los sacos, intentando quedar más oculto de la vista de posibles clientes. Pese a que tan sólo llevaba sus pantalones de chándal y la ropa interior, le sobraban. Pero lo que más le sobraba sin duda eran esas mallas y top que Michelle vestía, que por muy ajustados a su cuerpo que fuesen, no le dejaban disfrutar del tacto de su piel. Ella se pegó más a él, frotando la cadera contra su erección, y las ansias por comprobar si también estaba excitada se hicieron insoportables en él, por lo que deslizó una de sus manos desde el glúteo de la mujer hasta el espacio entre sus piernas. Presionó suavemente y la sintió gemir en el beso que compartían. Incluso a través de la tela pudo notar perfectamente esa humedad de la que había oído hablar. No le bastaba, necesitaba tocarlo directamente y empaparse los dedos de ella.

\- Vamos a mi casa- murmuró Michelle, recuperando el aliento cuando se separaron- Ya.

Y en ese momento les dio igual a los dos las excusas que tuvieran que inventarse o las sospechas que pudieran tener sus amigos. No obstante la suerte no parecía querer acompañarles y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los vestuarios una voz que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar en ese momento les interrumpió.

\- ¿Os vais ya?

\- Oh, hola Keiji. Hola Amelia, no te había visto ¿qué tal?- saludó Akari apresuradamente, intentando librarse de ellos. Xi, que los acompañaba, intercambió la mirada entre él y Michelle un par de veces y una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en la cara.

\- Bien, bien, si, como siempre. Bien- respondió ella. Parecía algo nerviosa, al igual que Keiji. Pero en ese momento la causa no le importaba en absoluto. Su mente estaba demasiado llena de sexo como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese eso.

\- Parecéis algo acalorados ¿Ha sido duro el entrenamiento?- preguntó Xi, mirándolos con cara de saber perfectamente que habían estado haciendo y qué se disponían a hacer.

\- Ha sido durísimo- dijo Michelle, tajante, dejando claro que no quería hablar más del tema. Keiji y Amelia la miraron algo anonadados así que Michelle carraspeó e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírles para sonar menos borde

\- ¿Y os vais juntos?- preguntó Keiji con curiosidad y bastante inocencia. Fue en ese punto cuando Amelia debió unir las piezas por el modo en el cual se llevó la mano a la boca y se quedó mirándolos.

\- A Akari le vuelve a doler la contractura- dijo con un suspiro y una credibilidad absoluta- Le voy a acompañar a la farmacia a comprar una pomada antiinflamatoria

\- Ah, claro, claro- asintió Keiji. Si bien en los rostros de sus dos amigas se veían atisbos de duda, él estaba plenamente convencido de lo que decía Michelle- ¿Estás bien, Akari?

\- ¿Eh? Ahh…bueno- Michelle le apremiaba a que contestase algo, pero a él no se le daba tan bien sonar convincente como a ella. Además la inquisitiva mirada de Xi lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. – Duele…

Michelle soltó una carcajada nasal que provocó que todos desviasen los ojos en su dirección. Se cubrió la boca con la mano e hizo como si nada, devolviéndoles una mirada inquisitiva como preguntándoles si tenía algo en la cara para que se la quedasen observando así. El apresuró el paso y empujó un poco a Michelle en dirección a los vestuarios, despidiéndose a trompicones de sus amigos. Se sentía estudiado por ellos y no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones, además fuera lo que fuese que les esperaba a Michelle y él en casa, estaba ardiendo en deseos de descubrirlo. Tenía la mente centrada en una cosa, en algo muy obvio que quería hacer con ella en cuanto cruzase la puerta de su apartamento. Su cuerpo, su mente y hasta su alma se lo estaban pidiendo a gritos. Necesitaba tenerla desnuda en sus brazos, acariciar y besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, dejar que su olor lo impregnase y volverla a hacer gemir y estremecerse como lo había conseguido semanas atrás en unos vestuarios. Quería darla tanto placer como ella le había hecho sentir a él, quería él mismo volver a sentir un placer similar, deseaba que un nuevo orgasmo estallase en él provocado por ella. Por las manos, por la boca…de la mujer que amaba. Pero sobre todo quería de una vez por todas poder yacer en la cama junto a ella, ambos completamente desnudos, y jugar, experimentar, quería penetrarla y que lo cabalgase, y al mismo tiempo su imaginación le hacía preguntarse cómo sería pode embestirla destre atrás, masajeando sus pechos a la vez que su pene se introducía en ella. Quería gritar de placer hasta quedarse afónico, y quería hacer todo ello con esa mujer rubia de mirada intensa que se había convertido en una de las partes más importantes y felices de su vida.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, y él y Michelle salieron de los vestuarios prácticamente a la vez y a punto de chocarse el uno con la otra en la puerta. El trayecto que los separaba de la parada de autobús lo hicieron casi sin hablarse, lanzándose miradas y aguantándose las ganas de tocarse. Ahora sí que cualquiera podría verles, el campus estaba lleno de alumnos y profesores que bien volvían a casa, iban al gimnasio o buscaban dónde tenían la siguiente clase. La espera a que llegase el autobús, aunque no llegase a ser ni de 10 minutos, se les hizo eterna, y aprovecharon los dos asientos libres al fondo del vehículo para sentarse juntos. En cuanto lo hicieron y ocultándose bajo las mochilas que colocaron entre ellos, se agarraron de la mano durante el trayecto, y no volvieron a soltarse hasta que llegaron al portal de Michelle y porque no les quedaba más remedio. Mientras ella buscaba las llaves para poder abrir, Akari rodeó su cintura con un brazo, depositando un beso en su sien. Las malditas llaves parecían querer jugarle una mala pasada a los dos y tardaron un rato en salir de su escondite, apareciendo en el primer bolsillo que Michelle había abierto y en el cual las había buscado sin éxito. Rezongando por lo bajo se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y cualquier rastro de frustración por tardar en encontrar las llaves se desvaneció en cuanto el portal se cerró tras ellos.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo aguándose desde el gimnasio, y esperar hasta subir a casa no era una opción. El ascensor era demasiado lento y las escaleras se les hacían demasiado empinadas y cruzaron sus miradas entendiéndose al instante. Dejaron caer al suelo las mochilas que llevaban a medio poner y que sin esperar más Michelle le apoyó las manos en el torso haciéndole recular, hasta que su espalda se apoyó en la pared junto a los buzones. Al momento, sintió su mano posada en la mejilla, invitándole a inclinar la cabeza hacia delante, y en cuanto lo hizo se pegó a él para besarle, mordiéndole el labio inferior y apretando su pelvis contra él. Akari no tardó en reaccionar, besándola de vuelta y llevando la mano a uno de los pechos de la mujer que apretó con cuidado. Estaba deseando poder desprenderla de la ropa que llevaba para poder tocar su piel directamente, para poder meterse en la boca esos pezones que tanto le gustaban y sobre todo para verla enrojecer y mirarle con los ojos brillantes mientras se le entrecortaba la respiración como ocurría cada vez que jugueteaba con ellos.

Aun sin separar sus labios, Michelle deslizó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, y acarició su pene por encima de la ropa, por lo que lo que empezó siendo una ligera excitación acabó por convertirse en una erección completa, que al estar atrapada dentro de sus vaqueros que ya de por si eran bastante ceñidos, dolía. Soltó un pequeño quejido, que sonó amortiguado al tener su boca ocupada con la de ella, pero pareció suficiente para que Michelle se percatase y se separase de él. Respiraron mirándose, con los labios humedecidos de la saliva del otro y sus cuerpos pegados. Lo tenía literalmente atrapado entre ella y la pared y ese hecho en lugar de incomodarle, le excitaba aún más. Bajó las manos hacia su culo, que agarró con fuerza atrayéndola aún más contra su cuerpo, dejando que pudiese sentir en su entrepierna el bulto palpitante y adolorido de su pantalón. Respiró en el hueco del cuello de Michelle, acariciando su piel con la nariz, concentrándose en su olor, dejando que lo embriagase para poder recordarlo incluso cuando no la tuviese cerca. Las manos de ella se colaron bajo su camiseta, y le acarició la espalda apretando ligeramente sus músculos, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se relajase y estremeciese de puro placer. Separó la cara de su cuello, mirándola, y la besó lentamente en la frente, dejando que se quedase apoyada en sus labios.

\- ¿Vamos arriba?- le preguntó ella en un susurro.

Él asintió contra su frente, y aunque se tuvieron que alejar para recoger sus mochilas y subir las escaleras, se agarraron de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, sin llegar a soltarse. Estaban demasiado ansiosos de contacto físico como para hacerlo. Pese a ello hicieron su trayecto desde el portal hasta el apartamento de Michelle con calma y en silencio, diciéndolo todo con pequeños apretones de la mano o con leves caricias en los nudillos con las yemas de sus dedos. Los dos sabían cómo acabaría la situación una vez se encontrasen en la intimidad y seguridad de la casa de Michelle, los dos lo anhelaban, los dos lo deseaban, pero al mismo tiempo, los dos estaban algo nerviosos por ello. Cada uno a su manera. Akari estaba tan emocionado y al mismo tiempo se veía tan perdido que no sabía por qué preocuparse antes. Le excitaba en sobremanera pensar que probablemente la vería completamente desnuda, y que podría tocar esas partes de su cuerpo con las que tantas veces había fantaseado. Pero le ponía nervioso el si sabría reaccionar como debía, no sabía qué hacer ni por dónde empezar, le preocupaba no ser capaz de satisfacerla o que todo fuese un completo desastre. Además, creía recordar que no llevaba condones encima. No solía llevarlos a la universidad y dudaba que Michelle tuviese en casa. Pero no era el único que estaba algo ansioso, a ella también la notaba más inquieta de lo normal. No sabía por qué podría ser pero en cierto modo, se sentía un poco mejor al ver que no era el único. Apretó un poco su mano, dándole un pequeño tirón en cuanto llegaron delante de la puerta del apartamento.

-Te quiero. Mucho- soltó. Se quedó mirándola un instante, estudiando sus facciones, grabando en su memoria la reacción que Michelle había tenido ante sus palabras.- Muchísimo….

La respuesta de ella fue tirar de su brazo y darle un pico en los labios, para a continuación acariciarle la cara y soltarle la mano sólo para poder abrazarle con fuerza. Akari se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo, rodeándola con los brazos de la cintura, aflojando su agarre instantes después para poder acariciar su cabeza. Incluso aunque que se moría de ganas de sexo, y a que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que desnudase a Michelle ahí mismo y follasen sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie hasta caer muertos de cansancio, la idea de pasar hasta la mañana siguiente abrazado a ella compartiendo cariño y mimos, no le resultaba para nada desagradable. El poder compartir tiempo con ella tenía para él mucha más importancia que la frustración sexual que pudiese llegar a sentir, al fin y al cabo, las ganas de correrse las podría aliviar masturbándose, pero las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos, no.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, la gata acudió a saludarlos entre maullidos, arrancándole un suspiro a Michelle que lo miró con una expresión de disculpa. Si era sincero, se había olvidado por completo de que Michelle tenía compañía felina que podría interrumpir sus ganas de retozar. Le dio un beso rápido y se separó de él para ir a saludar a la gata y aunque sabía que estaba siendo ridículo sintió celos de ella. Otra vez.

\- Akari, ¿Te importa esperar en el salón un momento? ahora mismo vuelvo- le dijo mirándolo con cierta lástima- Perdona, pero tengo que….

\- No pasa nada, atiende a Influenza- la sonrió pese a lo tremendamente frustrado que se sentía interiormente. No podía culparla por tener que cuidar de su mascota, además las expectativas sobre lo que iba a pasar al llegar a casa era algo que se había imaginado él mismo.- Te espero en el sofá

Se dejó caer en el sofá tras quitarse la mochila y la cazadora, que colgó en el perchero de la entrada. Por fortuna había encontrado un condón en uno de los bolsillos laterales de su mochila y aunque no sabía si al final llegarían a hacer uso de él o no, se lo echó al bolsillo con el deseo de que así fuese. No obstante, al hacerlo, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios abrirlo en caso de ser necesario ¿y cómo se lo pondría? Nunca se había puesto a ninguno. Lo había hecho en un plátano por curiosidad con sus amigos cuando era pequeño pero su pene no era igual que un plátano. De hecho no tenía nada que ver. Agitó la cabeza con negación, en qué estaba pensando, no iba a ocurrir. Hasta su palpitante erección estaba empezando a remitir, y tuvo que recolocarse la entrepierna al sentarse para estar más cómodo. Y aun así se desabrochó el pantalón para dar algo más de libertad a su miembro. Había escogido esos vaqueros, que se pegaban a su cuerpo, con la intención de llamar la atención de Michelle. A su parecer eran los pantalones que mejor culo le hacían de los que tenía en su armario, y así se había encargado de recordárselo Alex al salir de casa, que le insistió varias veces con que últimamente iba muy arreglado a la universidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos e intentando vaciar su mente. Toda la casa olía a Michelle y le hacía sentirse como si estuviese en su propio hogar, pero tristemente no lo era. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el calendario de mesa que Michelle tenía en su escritorio y que normalmente estaba plagado de notas y apuntes. Pero esta vez no. Lo tenía boca abajo, como si no quisiera saber en qué fecha vivía. A él le pasaba lo mismo. Había desinstalado el calendario de su teléfono, ya no utilizaba la agenda que antes siempre llevaba al día para organizar sus estudios y evitaba en lo posible consultar la fecha en su ordenador cada vez que lo utilizaba. Saber en qué día vivía le llevaba automáticamente a contar el tiempo que le quedaba allí, las escasas semanas que podría disfrutar de seguir junto a Michelle, las pocas veces que podría volver a ese salón, a esa casa que olía como ella, a ese apartamento que sentía más su casa que su Japón natal. Se pasó las manos por la cara, resoplando, odiándose a sí mismo por ser capaz de pasar de la absoluta euforia a la angustia en apenas unos minutos.

\- Akari, cariño- al escuchar la voz de Michelle levantó la cabeza del respaldo como un resorte, mostrando una sonrisa para no preocuparla. La vio mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, asomada a la entrada del salón- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, estaba pensando en mis cosas- intentó quitarle importancia, pero en la ceja enarcada y labios fruncidos de Michelle quedó claro que no la había convencido para nada.- ¿Qué querías?

\- Ah, nada, que en seguida estoy contigo. Voy al baño y ya- señaló con una mano a su espalda- Si quieres comer o beber algo sírvete a tu gusto, pero no dejes a la gata salir de la cocina.

Asintió, pero aun así no se levantó del sofá. Se acurrucó un poco más entre los cojines, dejando que su cuerpo resbalase por la superficie intentando encontrar una postura en la cual la espalda no le molestase tanto. En el fondo Michelle tenía algo de razón con la excusa que le había dado a sus amigos, y aunque su contractura estaba lejos de dolerle tanto como cuando ella tuvo que hacerle masajes unos meses atrás, sí era cierto que su trapecio le había estado doliendo un poco durante la última semana. Escuchó a Michelle entrar de salir del baño y luego dirigirse a su habitación. Quizás si la sorprendía allí podrían retozar un poco en su cama o al menos acurrucarse juntos un rato. Hizo el amago de levantarse pero se lo acabó pensando mejor. Tampoco quería molestarla y a lo mejor había ido hasta su cuarto porque tenía algo que hacer. Afortunadamente no tardó en escuchar sus pasos de vuelta y cuando la vio se alegró de no haberla ido a molestar, habría estropeado la sorpresa y probablemente no lo habría disfrutado tanto como ahora.

Contoneando las caderas, con una sonrisa pícara y una forma de caminar que haría que volviese a estamparse con una farola de pasar por la calle a su lado, Michelle se acercó a él hasta plantarse de pie a escasos centímetros de dónde estaba sentado. Se había deshecho de la ropa con la que había ido a la facultad ese día, y llevaba tan sólo una camiseta de manga larga de color gris algo ancha y que terminaba un poco por debajo del hueso que marcaba el inicio de su cadera, dejando ver las braguitas color granate que llevaba. Pese a su sencillez, sus laterales de encaje y el que le quedasen como un guante, hacían que la diminuta prenda resultase tremendamente erótica para él. Se quedó mirando fijamente su entrepierna, que quedaba justamente delante de su cara, y tragó saliva sintiéndose algo sobrepasado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que reaccionar. Tenía a Michelle delante de él, con escasa ropa, mirándolo con picardía e invitándole a que la metiese de todo menos miedo. No podía acojonarse. Algo dudoso llevó sus manos a las caderas de la mujer, apretándolas ligeramente. Ella acarició su mandíbula, haciéndole alzar la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Bueno… ¿por dónde íbamos?- ronroneó, pasándole el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior

Se agachó sobre él, sujetándole la barbilla y posando los labios sobre los suyos, comenzando un beso que fue profundizando poco a poco, muy lentamente. Akari fue moviendo sus manos de las caderas al culo de Michelle, dejando que sus dedos se colasen bajo la tela de sus bragas para poder tocar su piel directamente. Agarró sus glúteos con fuerza en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron y agradeció enormemente haberse desabrochado lo pantalones en cuanto se sentó en el sofá. Su erección estaba volviendo incluso con más fuerza que antes y aunque su miembro apretado en su ropa interior quizás no era la situación más ideal al menos no le dolía como si estuviese atrapado en la recia tela de sus vaqueros.

\- Creo que….creo que íbamos por ahí- respondió Akari a la pregunta una vez interrumpieron su beso para tomar aire. Ella se incorporó, quedando de pie frente a él, por lo que aprovechó para levantarla la camiseta y posar los labios en sus abdominales, acariciándola con ellos suavemente en besos cortos hasta llegar al límite de las bragas con su piel, donde se detuvo. Michelle se había agarrado a sus hombros y parecía expectante.

\- Genial- susurró, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la voz entrecortada- Entonces deberíamos seguir ¿no crees?

Akari asintió, para posteriormente y antes de que ella misma pudiese reaccionar, agarrarla de la cintura y tirar de ella para sentarla en su regazo. Michelle lo miró con cierta sorpresa al sentir su miembro erecto al sentarse en sus piernas pero Akari no tenía tiempo para avergonzarse, así que en lugar de ello se lanzó a mordisquear su cuello, justo por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo que la mujer se estremeciese y moviese las caderas encima de él. Murmuró su nombre en un murmullo placentero, y eso sólo consiguió encenderle más. Apoyando una mano en su espalda la movió hasta hacerla apoyarse en los cojines del sofá, y aún con las piernas de Michelle por encima de las suyas se inclinó sobre ella y tras apartarle el pelo de la cara y quitarla las gafas, continuó mordisqueando su cuello en un camino ascendente, desde el punto donde lo había dejado hasta llegar a su mandíbula y de ahí a su boca, cuyo labio inferior atrapó entre sus dientes arrancándole un quejido lujurioso. Se separó de ella, mirándola con intensidad, y se topó con sus ojos brillantes y expectantes clavados en los suyos. Acortó la distancia entre sus bocas, fundiéndose en otro beso que ella acompañó de una caricia en su nuca. Siguieron besándose, acomodándose el uno en el otro y en el sofá, sin abandonar la postura que tenían en la cual sus cuerpos se enredaban. Ignoraron el lastimero maullido de la gata, que arañaba la puerta de la cocina hasta que finalmente se cansó, momento en el que respiraron aliviados para a continuación volver a sellar sus labios de nuevo.

Mientras que una de sus manos estaba ocupada sosteniendo el peso de su propio cuerpo, con la otra agarraba el muslo desnudo de Michelle que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella enterró las manos en su pelo, atrayéndole para poder besarle más profundamente. Se sentía cada vez más y más excitado y su mano pasó a posarse en los bordes de la ropa interior de Michelle, junto a su cadera. Se moría de ganas de tirar de ellas hacia abajo y quitárselas, para poder ver, tocar e incluso saborear su sexo directamente, pero le intimidaba un poco al mismo tiempo. Temía que se llegaría a bloquear y que toda la información sobre qué hacer que había estado buscando en internet se esfumaría de su cabeza en cuanto la viese completamente desnuda. Michelle, en cambio, interrumpió un momento su beso y tiró de la camiseta de Akari, dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba. El frío momentáneo que le golpeó, desapareció en cuando sintió sus manos acariciándole el pecho y sus uñas recorrer su espalda suavemente provocando que un escalofrío placentero le estremeciese. Mordió el aire de las puras ganas que tenía de morderla a ella, y se inclinó sobre uno de sus pechos, lanzándose sobre su pezón incluso con la tela de por medio. En su lengua pudo comprobar que además de su camiseta no llevaba nada debajo, y tras sentir una oleada de excitación que lo llevó a frotar su pene erecto contra el culo de Michelle se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara. En la tela, sobre uno de sus pechos había quedado la marca de su saliva, dejando patente dónde se encontraban sus pezones bajo la camiseta.

\- Quítatela- le ordenó en un arranque que ni siquiera él mismo sabía de dónde había salido.

Iba a disculparse por haber sido tan brusco, pero para su sorpresa Michelle no tardó en deshacerse de la camiseta, que arrojó a un lado y lo miró. Akari se quedó boquiabierto con los ojos sobre ella, había soñado con esa escena tantas veces y aun así ahora que la tenía delante era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado. Con el pelo extendido sobre el sofá, la cara sonrosada, sus ojos azules y brillantes clavados en él, una sonrisa dibujada en su boca, la respiración entrecortada y llevando tan sólo sus bragas de encaje. Sus pechos generosos y sus pezones abultados le estaban llamando, rogándole que los acariciase, los apretase, los lamiese… Le pasó una mano por la cara, y acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar ante lo cual ella le agarró la mano e introdujo el dedo en su boca chupándolo con dolorosa parsimonia sin apartar los ojos de él. Se quedó petrificado unos instantes. No podía hacerle eso, iba a estallarle la entrepierna de seguir así. De hecho cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se vio en la necesidad de bajarse un poco los pantalones y los calzoncillos, liberando por completo su pene, que al salir de cárcel de tela se levantó aún más, rozando las piernas de Michelle que seguían sobre las suyas. Ella, en lugar de molestarse se frotó contra él, cambiando su expresión expectante a una mirada pícara. Akari apretó la mandíbula y movió la cadera contra ella, acompasando el ritmo que ella llevaba y volvió a lanzar una dentellada al aire sintiéndose algo sobrepasado. Estaba sintiendo tanto en tantas partes diferentes de su cuerpo que no sabía con qué empezar. La tenía en sus brazos, prácticamente desnuda, excitada, tentándole…quería hacerla gemir de placer, quería verla sucumbir de un orgasmo provocado por él, sentía la necesidad de comérsela, así que sería eso lo primero que haría.

Se lanzó a su cuello, en el que clavó los dientes con suavidad pero insistencia, provocando en ella que emitiese un ligero gemido y que se arquease ligeramente su espalda. Se tomó eso como una señal de que iba por buen camino, y decidió dejar de pensar y llevarse por lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Fue besándola a lo largo de la clavícula y el pecho, centrándose en los puntos que más la hacían estremecerse contra su cuerpo. Rozó uno de sus pezones con los labios y la respiración de Michelle se cortó en ese mismo momento. La torturó un poco, respirando alrededor de su sensible piel, dándole pequeños toques con la lengua, besándola alrededor de la areola, apretando su otro pecho con la mano, pero sin llegar a chupar ninguno de los dos. La oyó quejarse, la sintió frotando la cadera contra él con impaciencia. Enredó los dedos en su pelo intentándole llevar la cabeza a una de sus tetas y Akari no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo con satisfacción. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y se la encontró entre excitada y frustrada, mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos clavados en él.

\- Por favor…..- dijo en un susurro casi suplicante, moviendo insistentemente su pelvis contra él.

Ahora fue Akari quien no pudo soportarlo más y atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus labios, recreándose con el cuerpo, los movimientos y los sonidos que Michelle emitía. Y lo recordó, recordó su curiosidad por saber si realmente su sexo sería tan caliente y húmedo como decían, y sin dejar de lamer uno de sus pechos, llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la mujer, pasando los dedos por encima de la superficie de sus bragas. Estaban empapadas e incluso a través de la tela podía notar su calor radiando. Tragó saliva, ansioso por seguir acariciando el sexo de Michelle pero no estando muy seguro de ello. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo ni si ella querría…no obstante la respuesta a la última cuestión le llegó al instante, en forma de un movimiento de Michelle contra su mano, frotándose con su palma. La miró algo dubitativo, aún con su mano presionada obre su sexo, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y no dejaba de mover su cadera

\- Tócame….

Y así lo hizo. Siguiendo sus instintos más primarios acarició su sexo por encima de sus bragas hasta que ambos se acomodaron a la caricia y él se vio capaz de seguir un ritmo placentero para ambos. Se inclinó otra vez sobre sus pechos, atrapando el pezón al que no le había dado atención hasta el momento entre sus labios, apretándolo para arrancarle un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta a Michelle para a continuación mimar la delicada piel de su areola con una caricia con la lengua. Le encendía tanto ver a Michelle gemir de placer, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse entre sus brazos, tocar su sexo ardiente, verla estar tan ansiosa de él, como él de ella…que creía que iba a ser capaz de llegar al orgasmo sin necesidad siquiera de que Michelle le pusiera una mano encima. Nunca antes en su vida había tenido una erección tan potente, ni siquiera en sus anteriores encuentros sexuales con ella, y tenía la misma sensación de placer que minutos antes de correrse. Aun así, no podía negar que echaba en falta el poder penetrarla, quería poder tocar con la zona más sensible de su cuerpo esa vagina húmeda y caliente que estaba sintiendo con sus dedos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Michelle no se sentía tan excitada y sobre todo, tan querida, practicando sexo con alguien. De hecho, si lo pensaba, nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda ni tan cuidada cuando follaba. Notaba toda su piel extraordinariamente sensible, y cada vez que Akari la rozaba se erizaba y sentía un escalofrío placentero recorrer su cuerpo. Su vagina ardía, palpitaba y anhelaba tener más contacto con él. Sus caricias a través de la tela la ayudaban a calmar sus ansias pero necesitaba sentirlo más, quería tenerlo dentro de ella, anhelaba una caricia en su clítoris y empezaba a obrarle demasiado la tela de la única prenda que llevaba encima. Cada vez que lamía o mordisqueada uno de sus pezones, o que masajeaba su pechos, su cuerpo reaccionaba, arqueando ligeramente la espalda, acelerando su respiración, soltando pequeños gemidos que intentaba amortiguar mordiéndose el labio. Puede que Akari le faltase experiencia, pero lo suplía con su perseverancia y con el cariño con el que la trataba. Una oleada de placer le sobrevino, y presionó su vulva contra la mano de Akari, que la apretó con delicadeza y se concentró en uno de sus pezones, que se metió en la boca para juguetear con su lengua mientras lo sujetaba entre sus labios. A ese paso iba a conseguir que se corriese. De hecho podía notar las paredes de su vagina palpitando y los músculos de sus piernas y bajo vientre contrayéndose anticipando su orgasmo, estaba a punto. Queriendo contener su posible gemido, hizo que Akari dejase de mordisquear su pezón y le hizo subir la cabeza para besarse y así acallar el sonido de placer en su boca.

En ese momento, no tuvo claro si por despiste o intencionadamente, los dedos del chico se colaron por la tela bajo su ropa interior, acariciando directamente sus labios y empapándose en sus fluidos. La caricia la pilló tan por sorpresa que se le cortó la respiración un momento, pero no le bastaron esos escasos segundos que duró el contacto. Quería más. Pero Akari se separó algo de ella, quedándose completamente anonadado, se miraba los dedos llenos de sus fluidos como si no supiese cómo continuar, o si le hubiese sorprendido lo empapada que estaba.

\- E..esto ¿esto es normal?- le preguntó algo confundido.

\- Eso es que estoy excitada- casi ronroneó. Akari giró la cara en su dirección con las mejillas encendidas – Estoy a punto de correrme- la miró abriendo los ojos de par en par- O bueno…lo estaba- efectivamente, todas las señales de su cuerpo de que estaba alcanzando el orgasmo habían ido remitiendo a cuenta de la interrupción

\- ¿Qué? Oh…claro…perdón- se miró la mano manchada con extrañeza, no sabiendo qué hacer con ella. Michelle sonrió para sí misma y se incorporó ligeramente para estar más cómoda.- Ya sigo no te preocup…

\- Para, para…- le detuvo cuando ya estaba acercando la de nuevo a sus pechos y había vuelto a llevar la mano a su entrepierna- Vamos con un poco de calma.

Se incorporó del todo, acomodándose de nuevo en su regazo y le cogió la mano que tenía manchada con sus fluidos sin apartar los ojos de él. Lamió sus dedos, limpiándose los restos de su propia excitación, con una estudiada lentitud que sospechaba que encendería al chico. Akari tragó saliva, con las mejillas enrojecidas y abriendo la boca y en cuanto soltó su mano, se abalanzó sobre sus labios para besarla. Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, para poder besarle mejor, y le agarró de la cabeza con ambas manos dejando que sus bocas se devorasen mutuamente, mientras él la sujetaba por los glúteos, apretándola contra su pene erecto, cuyo glande rozaba su vulva por encima de la superficie de sus bragas, haciendo que su excitación se disparase de nuevo.

\- Espera, espera…- le susurró, agarrándolo de la cara y dándole un beso en la frente. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos tan calientes que parecían desprender vapor. En ese momento ninguno de los dos se conformaría con dejar las cosas donde estaban, necesitaban alcanzar el orgasmo para poder liberar toda la tensión que tenían acumulada- Vamos a….vamos a hacer una cosa.

Se puso de pie, haciendo que Akari la mirase con una expresión de total desamparo, agarrándola de la mano y entrelazando los dedos con ella. Utilizando la mano que él le dejó libre, tiró de la cintura de sus bragas hacia abajo, quitándoselas y dejándolas en el suelo a sus pies. La cara de Akari fue un poema. Le temblaba el labio inferior, se removió en el sitio y su pene ya de por si erecto se elevó. Tal y como se imaginaba pareció quedarse petrificado así que se inclinó ligeramente sobre él y le agarró de la cara, dándole un lento y casi casto beso en los labios. Sujetó una de sus manos y preguntándole con la mirada si estaba preparado, ante lo cual él asintió, se la llevó hacia su entrepierna, guiándole entre sus labios humedecidos hasta su clítoris. Él apretó ligeramente, como probándola, y la arrancó un gemido que amortiguó mordiéndose el labio. Le vio chascar los dientes en el aire, como ya había hecho otras veces que estaba muy excitado, y la acarició de nuevo con sumo cuidado, provocando una reacción similar en ella. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que el chico la masturbase y no pensaba quedarse sin las ganas, le enseñaría a hacerlo si era necesario. Le indicó entre susurros y guiándole la mano sus diferente partes, ante lo cual él se mostró atento como si se tratase de la lección más importante de su vida, y tras hurgar con los dedos un poco más entre sus labios y la entrada de su vagina sin llegar a introducirlos en ella, la miró con los ojos brillantes y la cara roja y respiró profundamente.

\- Puedo…¿puedo verlo? Tu..bueno…aahhh- se frotó la cabeza, frustrado por no ser capaz de decirlo- Esto- especificó, acariciando su sexo- Así no lo puedo ver bien y…bueno

Le cerró la boca posando un dedo sobre sus labios, y sin mediar más palabra se tumbó en el sofá en el hueco a su lado. En realidad le daba cierto reparo y se sentía algo expuesta mostrándose completamente desnuda ante él. Era tan fácil como abrir las piernas ahora que ya estaba acomodada, como ya había hecho otras veces, sólo que esta vez no era como otras veces. Esta vez se trataba de Akari, y nunca había querido a nadie de la misma manera que lo quería a él. Puede que esa no fuese su primera vez teniendo sexo, pero si era la más especial, porque lo que hacía únicos esos momentos no era el acto en sí, sino la persona con la que los compartías.

Finalmente fue él mismo quien introdujo la mano entre sus muslos, instándola a abrir las piernas para acariciar suavemente su vulva. Lo sintió revolverse y tras unos segundos de un silencio absoluto se atrevió a separar sus labios externos con los dedos soltando un suspiro contenido. Podía sentir cómo le temblaban las manos de puros nervios, así que decidió dejarle a su ritmo. Apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, echándola hacia atrás al notar los dedos de Akari introducirse entre sus labios hasta la entrada de su vagina, sin llegar a penetrarla con ellos. Podía oír su respiración agitada y repentinamente además de oírla lo pudo notar entre sus muslos. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos de par en par justo antes de verle hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas y sentir su lengua recorrer el exterior de su vagina en una caricia hasta su clítoris. No esperándoselo para nada emitió un gemido que no llegó a controlar y se cubrió la boca cuando ya era demasiado tarde. La miró totalmente anonadado pero con una sonrisa satisfecha en la boca. Ella se sintió enrojecer y desvió la mirada ante lo cual Akari subió a su altura y le dio un beso a su mejilla, acurrucándose a su lado. No obstante su mano se mantuvo entre sus piernas, son los dedos empapados en sus fluidos jugueteando con sus labios y su clítoris.

\- Guíame- la susurró con la voz ronca- Quiero darte placer

En cuanto oyó sus palabras sintió las paredes de su interior contraerse tan sólo de pensar en ello, y entre susurros, aprovechando su cercanía, fue guiándole. Dejándole ver con asentimientos y gemidos que intentó contener mordiéndose los labios. Introdujo los dedos en ella, moviéndolos pausadamente y presionando el punto que ella le indicó, con el cual conseguía que arquease la espalda de puro placer y que sus piernas llegasen a cerrarse intentando contener el momento. El aliento en su nuca mientras las susurraba que la quería, la intermitente atención que le daba a sus pezones atrapándolos entre sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo a su lado, dejando también patente su excitación que se presionaba contra su muslo, hicieron el resto… el calor, los músculos tensos y la sensación burbujeante en su cuerpo se hicieron patente en ella poco después, y entre gritos que amortiguó mordiéndose la mano y agarrándose al sofá, llegó al orgasmo. Su espalda se levantó del sofá y las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron atrapando los dedos de Akari que aún seguían introducidos en ella. Una ola de calor y placer surgió de su bajo vientre y una sensación agradable como de pequeños pinchazos atravesó su cuerpo por su columna. El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho, y aunque su respiración estaba muy agitada, sintió relajarse todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Akari la acarició la cara, apartándola el pelo de la frente, y cuando Michelle se sintió lo suficientemente recuperada lo agarró de la nuca y tras acurrucarse contra él, se lanzó sobre su boca, en un beso apasionado y lujurioso, que hizo que al separarse su saliva mojase los labios de ambos, formándose un hilillo del fluido entre ellos. Akari se había limpiado los dedos manchados de ella lamiéndolos, y pudo notar su propio sabor en la boca del chico. Eso sólo consiguió que, pese a que acababa de tener un orgasmo, su libido se disparase de nuevo. Seguía queriendo más, y no pensaba dar nada por terminado hasta que lo tuviese, y menos aun cuando la erección de Akari estaba presionada sobre su pierna invitándola a jugar con su miembro. Aceptaría gustosa esa invitación.

Se sentía eufórico. Tenía a Michelle entre sus brazos, completamente desnuda, acurrucada contra él y besándole, y lo mejor de todo es que había conseguido hacerla llegar al orgasmo. Cuando se desnudó ante él pensó que nunca jamás en su vida llegaría a ver nada más excitante que eso. Se equivocó. Era aún más excitante sentir su vagina palpitar alrededor de sus dedos, aún más húmeda y caliente de lo que había imaginado, era aún más excitarla oírla gemir, verla arquear la espalda, que sus pezones se erizasen con su contacto y que su respiración fuese rápida y superficial por su causa. Era mucho más excitante haberla observado mientras se corría, con sus mejillas rojas, y sus ojos brillantes, y su pelo extendido sobre el sofá, convulsionando a su lado, atrapando la mano entre sus piernas y murmurando su nombre en un gemido ahogado. Joder. Era tan jodidamente erótica que él mismo había estado a punto de correrse sólo de verla. Se llevó la mano a los testículos, que empezaban a dolerle. Iba a estallar. Se revolvió algo incómodo en el sofá, realmente necesitaba descargar pero le daba demasiada vergüenza pedirle a Michelle si le ayudaba a ella y aún más decirle si le daba algo de intimidad para poder hacerlo. La vio levantarse y se sujetó el miembro a la vez que recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Michelle, que se quedó de pie frente a él.

\- Siéntate- le pidió.

Akari, no teniendo idea de a qué se debía esa orden obedeció aun sujetando su pene y acomodándose con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Michelle se acercó a él y le abrazó, haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su cuerpo desnudo mientras le acariciaba el pelo, besándole en la cabeza. Él se acurrucó en su abrazo, rodeando su cintura y dejándose acunar por ella y el latido de su corazón, que retumbaba en su cuerpo.

\- Akari….

\- ¿Hmmm?

\- ¿Quieres seguir?- en un primer instante no supo a qué se refería pero en cuanto se separó un momento de él y le besó en la frente señalando su entrepierna con un gesto con la cabeza lo entendió- Si no te sientes cómodo no quiero forzarte.

\- ¡No! Yo yo…lo estoy deseando Micchan.- la agarró del culo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él- Mucho.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Un poco…, pero estoy más cachondo que nervioso- la oyó reírse y su cuerpo vibró al estar pegado a ella.

\- Pues vamos a ponerle remedio.

Se alejó hacia atrás, y aunque en un principio sintió algo de frío y un vacío al no sentir su piel, se le pasó en cuanto vio el por qué lo hacía. De un tirón le quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos que aunque ya tenía desabrochados y a medio bajar no había terminado de deshacerse de ellos. Al verse libre de su prisión se acomodó mejor en el sofá, abriendo algo más las piernas y agarrando sus sensibles testículos intentando aliviar algo la tensión que notaba. Michelle, con una sonrisa algo lasciva, le apoyó las manos en el pecho y con cuidado le echó hacia atrás en el sofá, para que su espalda se pegase por completo al respaldo. Sin previo aviso se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, provocando que su glande rozase su vulva aun cubierta de sus propios fluidos, y por un instante se paralizó. Era real, estaba ocurriendo, no se trataba de ninguna de sus ensoñaciones ni fantasías. Estaban los dos desnudos, a solas y excitados en un sofá, y ella estaba sentada sobre el esperando a que la penetrase. Su erección la rozó otra vez, llevándole a mover la cadera instintivamente hacia ella.

\- Tranquilo- le apoyó las manos en las mejillas, inclinándose sobre él, y depositó un rápido beso sobre sus labios- Poco a poco.

\- Mi….mi…Micchan-su respiración se estaba acelerando ante la perspectiva de lo que iba a pasar. Y aunque lo intentaba, no podía controlar el movimiento de su pelvis, que parecía buscarla desesperadamente. Agarró las caderas de Michelle con fuerza - Tengo un...un condón en el bolsillo.

\- Tomo anticonceptivos- le dijo con las mejillas acaloradas-…Desde San Valentín. Y hace mucho que yo no hago nada con nadie y tú bueno…- carraspeó y se inclinó más sobre él, susurrándole al oído y acariciado el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios- Que no hace falta usarlo.

Joder. Joder, joder, joder, joder… ¿Quería matarle de un infarto o qué? Como siguiese calentándolo de esa manera iba a reventar definitivamente. La atrajo contra él, haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen de nuevo, pero esta vez ella llevó la mano bajo su cuerpo, sujetando firmemente su pene erecto y posicionándolo en la entrada de su vagina. La miró con cierto susto, y ella sonrió y se adelantó dándole un beso en la nariz. Eso le dio un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Michelle fue muy lentamente moviéndose hacia abajo, dejando que su sensible glande fue poco a poco introduciéndose en ella. Estaba caliente, estaba húmeda, y la sentía palpitar. No pudo contener una serie de gemidos cortos y profundos conforme se iba deslizando en su interior y aunque la sensación al principio le resultó algo extraña, en cuanto fue acomodándose a su estrecho interior le resultó infinitamente más placentera de lo que podía describir con palabras. Cuando toda su longitud estuvo dentro de Michelle, ella se movió un poco para poder ir acostumbrándose el uno al otro. Podría sentir las paredes de Michelle contraerse a su alrededor, sus fluidos lubricando su miembro, que palpitaba como si tuviese vida propia y el calor ardiente del sexo de la mujer, que estaba consiguiendo que le costase hasta respirar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos intentándose acostumbrar a eso que estaba sintiendo y que era totalmente nuevo para él. Se sentía totalmente sobrepasado.

\- Me voy a mover más- avisó. Él no se vio capaz de responder ni siquiera moviendo la cabeza.

Igualmente ella elevó ligeramente sus caderas, hacia arriba, volviendo a bajar lentamente segundos después, haciendo que toda su longitud se desliase en su interior, atrapada en la contracciones de las paredes de su vagina. Siguió moviéndose hasta que se acomodaron finalmente el uno al otro, pero aun así a Akari le costó acostumbrase a lo que estaba sintiendo. De hecho no llegó a hacerlo realmente, sino a simplemente controlar un poco mejor las reacciones de su cuerpo. Cada nuevo movimiento de Michelle le golpeaba con una oleada de placer que nacía en su entrepierna y recorría todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta el más mínimo rincón de su sistema nervioso. Intentó agarrare al sofá, pero sus dedos perdían la fuerza y su pulso temblaba cada vez que ella se dejaba caer sobre él, arrancándole gemidos, gritos y sonidos placenteros que no se sentía capaz de controlar. Sentía palpitar su pene, su cabeza y su corazón, que golpeaba su pecho con fuerza y creía que se iba a ahogar en su propia saliva cada vez que ella se sujetaba en sus hombros clavándole las uñas para moverse sobre él. Sentía tanto, de tantas formas distintas que su cerebro no parecía capaz de procesarlo. Era tan placentero que llegaba a parecerle incluso demasiado, su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar y acabó golpeando la superficie del sofá con un puño, mientras se mordía el otro ahogando un grito. Tras liberar algo de tensión tragó saliva y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Michelle, haciéndola detenerse.

\- E…epera…espera..p-para…- en cuanto ella se detuvo recuperó el aliento y levantó la cabeza del respaldo del sofá, abriendo los ojos- Jo…joder- musitó al toparse con la visión frente a él. En su postura, con Michelle a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sus pechos quedaban junto frente a su cara, acercándose a él con cada respiración profunda de la mujer. Incluso dentro de ella sintió su pene moverse por sí mismo ante tan espectaculares vistas

\- ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó con preocupación. Le agarró la cara con ambas manos, para poder mirarle directamente, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

\- No, no, no, no, no…- se apresuró en negar- Es que no estoy acostumbrado, y es extraño ¡y genial! Pero siento que voy a estallar y no sé qué hacer- le sonrió, posándole los labios en la frente en un beso prolongado.

\- Simplemente déjate llevar- le dio un cortísimo beso en los labios- Y disfruta.

Se acurrucó en Michelle, abrazándola y dejándose mimar. Se sentía en el paraíso en ese momento, pudiendo estar dentro de ella y recibiendo su cariño. Podría pasar así unas cuantas horas más y sería feliz. No obstante su cuerpo pareció reaccionar antes que su mente y empezó a mover su pelvis contra ella de forma instintiva. Tras darle un rápido beso en los labios ella también empezó a moverse, acompasándose a su ritmo y dominando de nuevo el acto sexual pero adaptándose mejor a él. Seguía sintiendo un placer incapaz de describir, pero apoyó las manos en la caderas de Michelle ayudándola a moverse encima suyo, llegando incluso a atreverse a amortiguar sus gemidos metiéndose uno de sus pechos en la boca, los cuales botaban frente a su cara. Pese a que su mente seguía en blanco, los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo y no era aún capaz de detener los sonidos que salían del fondo de su garganta, se vio cada vez más capaz de controlar lo que sentía. La vagina de Michelle se contraía alrededor de su miembro, que palpitaba ansioso dentro de ella. Perdió la noción del tiempo e incluso del espacio, y sólo era capaz de oír su propia respiración y la de ella, agitada y entrecortada, así como esos gemidos contenidos que salían de entre sus labios de vez en cuando y que le encendían como una cerilla. Sus cuerpos, ardientes y cubiertos de sudor, se rozaban y el sofá crujía con cada nueva embestida.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo subir, sus músculos tensarse y algo similar a un escalofrío cálido estallar desde la parte baja de su vientre. Era la anticipación de lo que iba a ocurrir y, en efecto, ocurrió. Aguantando la respiración para no gritar estalló dentro de ella, descargando sus semen en sacudidas que convulsionaros su cuerpo en un orgasmo que no se parecía en nada a otros que había tenido. Una vez se descargó, sintió todos sus músculos relajarse de golpe y se dejó resbalar en el sofá, con ella aún sentada sobre él y las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, besándole la cabeza. Al bajar su erección, su miembro salió de la vagina de Michelle, la cual se incorporó y fue a por un pañuelo que llevó entre sus piernas. En cuando se inclinó ante él para recoger el papel de la mesa, no pudo evitar clavar la vista en su sexo. La entrada a su vagina, mucho más abierta que antes, palpitaba, y de ella se escurría el fruto de su orgasmo, que se empezaba a deslizar entre los muslos de la mujer. Se recolocó en el sitio, por absurdo que pudiera parecer y aunque acababa de correrse, la visión ante sus ojos le estaba haciendo excitarse otra vez.

Inesperadamente y tras acabar de limpiarse, Michelle echó sobre él una manta que tenía en el respaldo del sofá. Ni siquiera él mismo se había percatado del frío que estaba empezando a sentir, pero agradeció el calorcito al arroparse y se acurrucó en la mullida tela. Ella, aun desnuda, en lugar se acomodarse con él en el sofá echó a andar en dirección a la cocina provocándole una ligera decepción pese a lo radiante que se sentía. Podía notarlo en su cara, la sonrisa bobalicona e incontrolable que se le estaba formando, y en su cuerpo, al que recorría un cosquilleo agradable. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado, feliz, como en una nube. Como si todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza se hubiesen evaporado.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A abrir a la gata- la vio cruzarse de brazos, abrazando su propio cuerpo, era obvio que le estaba entrando frío – Y a comer algo.

\- Pues espera

Se levantó con la manta sobre los hombros y la abrazó desde atrás, cubriéndolos a los dos con ella. Michelle se acurrucó en él, pegando la espalda a su torso y dejó que él la besuquease desde la mejilla hasta el hombro, pasando por el hueco de su cuello, estremeciéndose en su abrazo. Pese a que caminar se les complicaba, fueron a paso lento a la cocina, ambos envueltos en la manta y con él rodeándola la cintura desde atrás, acomodado en el hueco en su cuello. En vista de ella sonreía abiertamente y dejaba escapar una risilla algo tontorrona, era más que obvio que no le disgustaba para nada. La abrazó con fuerza aprovechando el instante en el que se detuvieron frente a la puerta y ella giró la cara hacia él, dándole un beso breve en los labios. Joder, cómo la quería. Y estaba allí, con ella, compartiendo cosas mucho más íntimas que el sexo, y se sentía tremendamente afortunado. Estaba pletórico, pero sin duda lo que más feliz le hacía de todo, era ver que ella también lo estaba. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada juguetona, la sonrisa permanentemente bailando en su boca…hasta sus gestos y su lenguaje corporal hacían ver que Michelle estaba feliz. Y se sentía cojonudamente bien.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta de la cocina la gata salió desesperada y se frotó entre las piernas de ambos, casi tirándolos al suelo. En ese momento se sintió más estúpido que nunca por haber tenido celos otra vez del pobre animal, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería la última vez. Michelle, cruzó los brazos sobre los de él, estrechando más su abrazo al cruzar la entrada y toparse con que en la cocina temperatura era más baja. En cuanto abrieron la nevera y la ola de frío les azotó, se encogieron en sí mismos no pudiendo aun así evitar e escalofrío que consiguió ponerles la piel de gallina a ambos, y en vista de que no se decidían optaron por cerrar rápidamente y hacerse unas palomitas, que no requerían pasar más frío del necesario. Mientras la bolsa llena de maíz repiqueteaba en el microondas, Akari se apoyó en la encimera, compartiendo aun la manta con Michelle, que reposaba sobre él con la espalda sobre su pecho pero ligeramente ladeada. Le estaba contando que había encontrado una hoja en la cual sus compañeros de departamento hacían apuestas con ellos, y que la mayoría de ellos estaban convencidos de que follaban. Pese a que en ese momento se lo estaba contando arropada con él y con una expresión tranquila y feliz marcándola el rostro, estaba seguro de que en el momento que lo descubrió estaría echando humo y si no mató a nadie sería porque no le dio tiempo a alcanzar a ninguno para darle una paliza, ya fuese real o figurada. La besó en el nacimiento del pelo, y luego apoyó la cabeza en la de ella, escuchándola. Ojalá su vida e llenase de momentos así, en los que hablar de su día a día abrazados en su cocina con el ruido de microondas de fondo. En los que compartir sus frustraciones arropados juntos en una manta se convirtiese en rutina.

Cuando el microondas pitó anunciando que ya había terminado, se quedaron unos segundos más abrazados, apoyados en la encimera y con sus cuerpos enredados bajo la manta. Empezaban a notar el sudor picarles en la piel, y ambos echaban en falta una ducha, pero preferían disfrutar un rato más de su momento juntos y echarse algo al estómago, pues la barriga de Michelle amenazaba con empezar a entonar su "himno" suplicando comida. Para cuando llegaron a apalancarse en el sofá, apoyados el uno en el otro y con la gata vigilándoles desde el respaldo, ya casi se habían terminado las palomitas, que prácticamente engulleron por el camino. Y cuando finalmente se fijaron en el reloj, se percataron de que habían pasado horas desde que habían llegado a casa y que el momento de cenar se les había echado encima. Su sesión de sexo, que a ambos le había parecido un instante, en realidad se había alargado durante más de una hora y aunque desde el principio ya ambos barajaban la idea de que Akari no volvería a dormir a su casa, en ese momento se hizo obvio para ambos que pasaría la noche allí. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente era festivo por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse de que les viesen llegar juntos a la universidad. Su única preocupación sería la de qué excusa dar a Marcos y Alex, pero ambos estaban tan felices y tan centrados en ellos mismos, que no quedaba espacio en sus pensamientos para los compañeros de piso de Akari.

\- Akari….- le llamó, apoyada en su pecho, que acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos. Él, que estaba enredándole la mano en el pelo, dándola un pequeño masaje en la cabeza, respondió con un ligero murmullo con el que no dijo nada claro. Era evidente que se estaba amodorrando- Yo me voy a duchar ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A la ducha? ¿Contigo?

\- Sí, claro ¿o tú no quieres ducharte?

\- Sí, pero...pero ¿contigo? ¿No te importa?

\- Cómo me va a importar, idiota- se rió, mirándole. No dejaba de resultarle curioso que Akari le siguiese sorprendido que quisiera intimar de tantas formas diferentes con él- Con lo que te quiero

Vio cómo se le iluminó la cara y la apretujó besándole insistentemente en una mejilla, se estaba comportando como si acabase de darle al mejor noticia de su vida, y se sintió contagiada por su alegría y su entusiasmo. Al fin y al cabo Akari tenía ese poder sobre ella, era capaz de alegrar su día cada vez que estaba con él. Le animó a levantare agarrándole de la mano, e ignorando la ropa de ambos, que seguía esparcida por el suelo, fueron hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ellos para evitar que la gata los siguiese. Con cierta reticencia, se alejó del calor del cuerpo de Akari y de la manta para poder abrir el grifo y que el agua de la ducha se fuese calentando. Podía sentir la mirada de Akari clavada en ella conforme paseaba desnuda por el baño frente a él. Y se sintió bien. La miraba de una forma que la hacía sentirse cómoda, sexy, con la cual se veía a sí misma empoderada en lugar de cohibida. Y lo aprovechó. Cada uno de sus movimientos fue estudiado, buscando ser lo más sensual posible para conseguir encenderlo. Pese a que le estaba dando la espalda mientras comprobaba la temperatura de la ducha, lo podía oír sisear y tragar saliva pesadamente. Y eso la estaba excitando a ella también, que empezó a notar una sensación cálida y placentera en su bajo vientre. Se ladeó un poco, girando la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa viciosa. Bastó que le hiciese un gesto con la cabeza animándole a acercarse para sentirlo tras ella, apoyando las manos en su cadera y besándola en la espalda. Recorrió su columna con los labios hasta llegar a su nuca, en la que clavó sus dientes logrando que se le pusiese la piel de gallina. Echó la cabeza hacia delante, dejándole a Akari espacio pare recreare en su cuello. La respiración agitada sobre su piel, las caricias de sus labios y su lengua y los ligeros mordiscos con los que la marcaba, estaba consiguiendo que su libido subiese como la espuma. No necesitó llevarse la mano a su sexo para saber que estaba otra vez húmeda, y podía sentir su interior palpitar. Tragó saliva. El que Akari estuviese tomando la iniciativa le estaba gustando demasiado.

Se juntó más a ella, apretando sus pelvis y dejando que su erección se pegase a su culo. Movió la cadera contra ella, sujetándola por los muslos, a la vez que atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios. Miles de agujas se clavaron por todo su cuerpo como una caricia, consiguiendo que las paredes de su interior se contrajesen y que un gemido inesperado escapase de su boca. Eso motivó a Akari, que apretó aún más su pelvis contra la suya, frotando su miembro duro contra sus glúteos y concentrándose en mordisquear la sensible piel de su cuello. Michelle se agarró a la mampara, con la respiración agitada y el corazón retumbando en su caja torácica. Akari soltó una de las manos de su cadera para llevarla a uno de sus pechos, que masajeó antes de empezar a acariciar su areola con las yemas de sus dedos, en círculos lentos, sin llegar a pellizcar su pezón erecto. A modo de reflejo e intentando calmar su palpitante sexo, movió el culo contra él. Ardía en deseos de que la penetrase de nuevo, y de que esta vez fuese él quién tomase el control. No soportándolo más acabó por llevarse su propia mano a su vulva, presionado suavemente sus labios, le estaban hasta empezando a fallar las piernas.

\- Vamos a la ducha- susurró Akari en su oído, entre mordiscos a su lóbulo- Estaremos más calentitos

Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, de hecho estaba ardiendo, prácticamente se estaba derritiendo en las manos de Akari, pero igualmente se metió en la ducha seguida por él, que cerró la mampara tras ellos. El espacio dentro del plato de ducha era bastante reducido y les obligaba a estar pegados. Ahora ya estaban el uno frente al otro, y dejaron que la ducha les empapase de agua caliente para acostumbrase a la nueva temperatura. Akari se apartó el pelo chorreando pegado a su cara, y a continuación hizo lo mismo con ella, apoyándole la mano en la mandíbula y abalanzándose sobre su boca. La besó con ansia, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, apretándola contra él y haciendo que su erección rozase su sexo, que latía, ardiente, deseándolo. La mordió el labio, separándose de ella mirándola con lascivia. Le sostuvo la mirada un instante sintiendo su sexo y su rostro arder. Amaba a Akari, y además le resultaba tremendamente atractivo, pero nunca tanto como hasta ese momento. Devorándola, con la expresión cargada de determinación, desnudo y el agua cayendo sobre él le pareció más guapo que nunca. Iba a besarle cuando él la detuvo apoyándole un par de dedos en los labios. Michelle emitió un bufido de frustración, pero se le cortó en la garganta al sentirle besarla por el cuello siguiendo el recorrido hasta en sensible punto en el que empezaba su hombro, en el que se centró. Acariciándola el cuerpo, fue deslizando las manos por su cintura y su cadera hasta llevar una de ellas a su sexo, hurgando con los dedos entre sus labios hasta alcanzar su clítoris. Tenía la zona tan sensible que un simple roce consiguió provocarle un espasmo, que la hizo doblar las rodillas y se agarró a él para no resbalarse en la inestable superficie de la ducha.

\- Estás empapada…y no por la ducha…- sonrió en su cuello, con un deje de satisfacción.

\- Es culpa tuya- musitó, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla aguantando un gemido que le sobrevino en cuando él acarició en círculos su clítoris, tal y como ella le había enseñado- Responsabilízate- queriendo unirse a su juego, llevó la mano hasta su miembro, agarrándolo y moviendo la piel por encima de su glande, arrancándole un siseo que ahogó clavando los dientes en su cuello.

\- Pues date la vuelta- le dijo en un gruñido

Sintiéndose vibrar de pura excitación y expectación se movió en el pequeño espacio del que disponían, dándole la espalda a Akari. Él le posó una mano entre los omóplatos, haciéndola inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante y apoyarse en la pared frente a ella con las palmas de las manos. Se posicionó tras ella, juntando sus pelvis y Michelle no pudo evitar removerse en espera de lo que se imaginaba que iba a hacer. Contuvo la respiración al sentir los dedos del chico entre sus piernas, buscando la entrada a su vagina y tras tentarla introduciendo la primera falange de uno de ellos en su sexo palpitante, la penetró con su miembro. Michelle gritó, no llegando a tiempo de cubrirse la boca con la mano, no obstante su voz se vio amortiguada por el sonido de la ducha que dejaba que el agua siguiese cayendo sobre ellos. Tras su primer encuentro ya estaban acostumbraos el uno al otro, y encajó perfectamente dentro de su lubricado sexo sin necesidad de un periodo de adaptación como el de su primera vez. No obstante, Akari se mantuvo dentro de ella sin moverse unos segundos, siseando y agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas. Ella movió la pelvis contra él, haciéndole gemir y clavar las yemas de sus dedos en su piel, animándole a moverse a él también. Tras un par de pruebas, ajustaron sus ritmos, y aunque era él quien la penetraba desde atrás haciéndola vibrar con cada nueva embestida, ella también movió su pelvis para hacer el momento más placentero para ambos. Sentía como la llenaba por completo, deslizándose en su interior arrancándole gemidos de placer, golpeando con su glande un punto que hacía flaquear sus piernas y que su voz dejase patente su goce en forma de un grito afónico. No se contuvo, confiando en que la ducha amortiguase sus expresiones de placer del oído de sus vecinos. Los gruñidos, suspiros entrecortados y gemidos de Akari la encendían aún más, y se vio obligada a agarrarse al grifo para no irse de rodillas al suelo cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y mordió su cuello tras susurrarle al oído que la quería. El sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar, la caricia del agua caliente sobre su sensible piel, sus pechos, que de vez en cuando él agarraba, bamboleándose, lo querida que se sentía por Akari…todo colaboró a que con mucha más rapidez de la que esperaba, sintiese una oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo y estallar en su interior, provocándole un orgasmo que la hizo tambalearse. Sentía palpitar su vagina, su cabeza e incluso todos los músculos de su cuerpo y notó en su interior como el pene de Akari latía en cada nueva embestida moviéndose dentro de ella. Se sentía pletórica y en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento es que tenía junto a ella a una de las personas más maravillosas que jamás había conocido.

Akari no tenía claro él mismo de dónde había sacado tanta determinación. Ni siquiera había pensado, simplemente se había dejado llevar por lo que sus deseos más profundos le pedían, y por lo que sus fantasías tantas veces le habían hecho imaginar. Llevaba anhelando poder follar con ella en esa ducha desde el primer día que puso el pie en esa casa y al ir al baño se imaginó que ella pasaba mucho tiempo allí desnuda frotándose el cuerpo. Cuando un rato antes había conseguido provocarla un orgasmo con los dedos no había podido dejar de pensar cómo sería sentir esas contracciones, esa explosión y esas vibraciones sobre su sensible miembro en lugar de en su mano. Quería sentirla correrse mientras estaba dentro de ella, y la idea no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Estaba feliz, pletórico y relajado, y se sentía también algo cansado y adormilado tras alcanzar el clímax así que no creyó poder excitarse de nuevo en lo que quedaba de día. Pero creyó mal. En cuando la vio tentándole recuperó todas las energías y todo su cansancio se había desvanecido. No obstante no aguantaría mucho más, notaba en su cuerpo que iba a alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, mucho más rápido que el primero. La visión de la espalda arqueada de Michelle mientras la penetraba desde atrás agarrando sus glúteos, sus gemidos amortiguados por el agua, sus apetecibles pechos moviéndose al ritmo de sus embestidas, la forma en la cual se contraía en torno a él cada vez que respiraba en su cuello, o que masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

Estaba a punto de correrse cuando la sintió llegar al orgasmo, apretando su pene en el interior de su vagina palpitante, gritando más que gimiendo, dejando sus manos resbalar por la pared de la ducha, vibrando y haciéndole vibrar a él también. No aguantó mucho más, no llegó a pasar un minuto y estalló dentro de ella, perdiendo las fuerzas tras descargarse en su interior. Le flaquearon las piernas y salió de ella, dejándose resbalar por la mampara hasta sentarse en el plato de ducha. Arrastrada por él, Michelle también se dejó caer, acomodándose en el espacio entre sus piernas y apoyando la espalda en él. El vapor había inundado el baño, no dejando que viesen prácticamente nada menos a ellos mismos, acurrucados en el pequeño hueco de la ducha con el agua cayendo. Y se quedaron ahí un rato, recuperando fuerzas, compartiendo algún beso fortuito y con sus cuerpos enredados el uno en el otro.

Para cuando salieron del baño, envueltos ella en su albornoz y él en una toalla, el más absoluto silencio reinaba en la casa, tan sólo interrumpido por las patitas de Influenza en el suelo de madera, que fue a buscarlos hasta la puerta, acompañándolos a la habitación. Akari se puso el pijama que ella le había comprado, que guardaba en un hueco que le había hecho en el armario en el cual tenía algo de ropa de recambio. Se sentía bien, de un tipo de bien que no sabía cómo poner en palabras, que le hacía sentirse cómodo, querido, relajado, como la sensación de acurrucarse en la cama en una manta suave y calentita en una noche de invierno. Se sentía ligero, somnoliento pero no cansado, con la cabeza libre de malos pensamientos y una sensación de calidez en el pecho que le hacía sonreír incontroladamente. Pero ante todo, lo que más destacaba de entre su maraña de sentimientos, era todo lo que la quería y lo especial que era la conexión que compartían. Michelle era, sin duda, la persona a la que más unido se sentía y se había convertido si bien no en el único, sí en uno de los pilares fundamentales en los que quería edificar su vida. No sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo ni qué necesitaría para hacerlo, pero en ese momento se prometió a sí mismo, y a ella aunque no se lo llegó a decir, que haría lo posible por poder pasar más tiempo en Estados Unidos. No quería que momentos como esos se acabasen, no quería que su relación se perdiese. No podía permitir que aquello que conseguía hacerle genuinamente feliz se fuese al traste por las circunstancias externas, no sin luchar al menos.

Terminaron de vestirse y fueron a la cocina sin apenas hablar, no lo necesitaban, pero cambio no se despegaron el uno del otro. Sentían la necesidad de tocarse y cuando no se agarraban de la mano se acurrucaban el uno en el otro o se agarraban de la cintura o los hombros hasta que terminaron de cenar y se tumbaron en el sofá. Akari se tumbó entre los cojines, dejando que ella se acomodase apoyada en él, con el sonido de la tele de fondo y la gata hecha un ovillo en el respaldo, observándolos. Michelle, al igual que él, debía estar adormilada, pues al cabo de un rato pudo oír su respiración profunda y pausada, y al apartarla el pelo de la cara descubrió que se había quedado dormida apoyada en su pecho y agarrándose a la camiseta de su pijama. Con una sonrisa cansada e intentando contener un bostezo que terminó por salir, la arropó mejor con la manta que habían echado sobre los dos y la besó con cuidado en la cabeza, para no despertarla. Se planteó desvelarla para ir a la cama, pero aunque sabía que probablemente luego le dolería todo de dormir en el sofá, en ese momento se sentía demasiado cómodo y además tampoco quería despegarse de ella. Apagó la televisión y se acomodó provocando que ella se revolviese con un gruñido somnoliento. Al instante, empezó a acariciarla la espalda, para tranquilizarla, y debió funcionar pues su respiración se calmó de nuevo y se encogió encima de él, haciéndole un ovillo aún agarrada a su pijama. Para él era un alivio verla tan tranquila, con su melena rubia extendida sobre su pecho, con su ceño relajado, respirando con calma…Michelle siempre se cargaba de responsabilidades tanto propias como ajenas y resultaba tan difícil verla realmente relajada que hacerlo era como un regalo para él.

Akari sintió sus párpados cada vez más pesados y era consciente de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, tardaba en abrirlos un rato más. La rodeó con un brazo bajo la manta y cerró los ojos rindiéndose a la evidencia, se iba a quedar dormido de un momento a otro. En sus últimos segundos de consciencia su mente divagó por los recuerdos de ese día, y llegó a una conclusión que si bien ya intuía de antemano, había confirmado lo que ya esperaba. De todos sus momentos con Michelle sin duda los que prefería y los que más iba a añorar al estar lejos de ella, eran aquellos en los que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, en los que en lugar o además de estar desnudos sus cuerpos, lo estaban sus almas, y conseguían conectar a niveles que no lo hacían con nadie más. Porque lo verdaderamente importante entre dos personas que se aman, son esas cosas que son mucho más íntimas que el sexo.


	111. Noticia importante

**¡Buenas! ¡Karuite al teclado!**

Lo primero y más importante, ¡gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras! Este proyecto, que empezó como algo pequeño e íntimo ha crecido hasta convertirse en lo que es a día de hoy gracias a nuestra afición a Terra Formars y el cariño que tenemos a sus personajes, pero una buena dosis de motivación e ilusión ha venido de parte de todos aquellos que nos habéis ido leyendo y dejando mensajes. Una vez más, ¡muchas gracias a todos!

Lamentablemente, a veces la vida se cruza en el camino. Hace unos meses redujimos la periodicidad de nuestras publicaciones, que pasar de semanales, a quincenales y yo fui la culpable. Llevaba tiempo acumulando retrasos escribiendo, mi nivel de dedicación había disminuido considerablemente y el resultado no estaba al nivel que tenían que haber estado, afectando con ello también a Eme ya que esto es un proyecto común. He estado bastante desligada a nivel personal, y aunque hemos seguido sacando capítulos, no estoy cumpliendo con las expectativas. Le tengo demasiado cariño a esta historia y a todos los que nos leéis como para dedicarme a ello a medias, y no quiero mandar al traste algo en lo que tanto yo, como especialmente Eme, hemos invertido tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Con el fin de que todos mis asuntos no afecten más a este AU, este mensaje es para anunciar un hiatus durante este mes de Febrero hasta que finalice mis obligaciones, ponga en orden mis ideas y volver con energías renovadas y mucha guerra que dar.

Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. El día **2 de Marzo** volveré a la carga. Creedme que tendré mi libreta de ideas muy a mano para continuar este proyecto al nivel que se merece ^^


	112. Inocente hasta que se demuestre

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Hay días en los que es mejor no levantarse de la cama. O salir a la calle, o simplemente tener amigos con demasiadas ganas de tocar la moral.**

**El ánimo agridulce de Akari se acentúa por momentos, y sus ganas de vivir al máximo los últimos días de estancia en Estados Unidos estarán llenas de sentimientos contradictorios. Por suerte sus amigos intentarán hacerle todo lo más llevadero posible, aunque a veces su forma de intentar animar sea un tanto... especial. A fin de cuentas ¿quién no ha gastado alguna broma alguna vez?**

**En el próximo capítulo, Shokichi descubrirá a marchas forzadas lo que realmente significa ser padre, y que aunque conlleva muchas alegrías, en algunas ocasiones predominan las lágrimas.**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 16 de marzo. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 11419  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Marcos, Alex, Michelle, Eva, Keiji, Amelia, Shokichi.**

* * *

**Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario**

Llevaba ya un rato despierto en la cama sin levantarse. Hoy era, probablemente, el día más peligroso del año: 1 de Abril, el famoso _April's Fool_, el momento del año en el que la humillación se encontraba a la vuelta de cualquier esquina. Tendría que andarse con mucho cuidado si quería librarse por una vez en su vida de las bromas que estarían acechándole a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque, por otro lado, también estaba deseando ver la cara de Akari cuando viese lo que le habían preparado Alex y él, así que tendría que levantarse pronto si no quería perdérselo. Si algo le retenía en ese momento, era saber que su compatriota le había preparado alguna inocentada. Esto último era algo que casi podría apostar con total seguridad, y no podía sino temerse lo peor.

Esa noche, no muchas horas antes de despertarse, justo después de que Akari se fuese a dormir, Alex y él habían salido de sus respectivos cuartos casi de puntillas. Con la excusa de no tener clase, se habían asegurado de entretener al japonés lo suficiente como para tener la certeza de que caería redondo en cuanto su cabeza tocase la almohada, momento en el que habían aprovechado para tender su trampa entre risillas. Habían estado días planeándolo, y viendo vídeos por internet buscando las mejores ideas justo para ese día. Es Anoche, después de tender su trampa, se habían despedido para, supuestamente, ir a dormir, pero Marcos había aguardado pacientemente sentado en su cama, jugando con su móvil, a la espera de que Alex estuviese por fin en los brazos de Morfeo. Esta vez iba a vengarse de una vez por todas de las veces que había sufrido inocentadas a manos de su amigo. Tras pasar un tiempo que él consideró adecuado, había salido de su habitación para ir a la cocina y, para su sorpresa y disgusto, encontrarse una vez más a su compatriota con la muleta rebuscando en alguno de los armarios de la cocina con la linterna del móvil.

\- ¿Alex? – Su tono de sospecha hizo dar un respingo a su amigo.

\- _¡Ah! hola, Marcos_. – Respondió en voz baja. – _¿Qué haces aquí?_

\- _Podría preguntarte lo mismo_. – Frunció el ceño estirando el cuello, e intentando ver qué hacía. – _¿Qué haces a oscuras?_

\- _No podía dormir_. – Explicó sin tapujos. – _Me he desvelado con lo de antes, así que voy a por un vaso de leche, ¿y tú?_

\- _Max está revoltoso y me ha desvelado también_.

\- _Aham…_

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándole el uno al otro. Los dos sabían que el otro mentía. Era evidente. El perro estaba durmiendo apaciblemente en la cama de Marcos y la cara de sueño de Alex se notaba a leguas. No se oía ni un alma en el resto de la casa. El moreno incluso tuvo que contener un bostezo. Acostumbrado a levantarse pronto, y con el cansancio acumulado del trabajo, era bastante obvio que lo que quería era estar en la cama ya, y no ahí, aparentando un insomnio que no sentía. Además con su tobillo convaleciente tampoco le convenía estar mucho tiempo de pie. Marcos cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, deseando que Alex se largase de una vez por todas, prepararle algo y poder meterse en la cama, pero mantenían un silencioso enfrentamiento de resistencia en el que ninguno de los dos quería declararse perdedor.

\- _Bueno, creo que voy a dormir ya_. – Comentó el moreno cuando el silencio empezaba a ser muy incómodo.

-_ ¿Sin el vaso de leche?_ – Preguntó Marcos con retintín.

\- _Ah, sí, bueno._ – Carraspeó intentando disimular. – _Seguro que me ayuda a dormir mejor_. – Entonces se giró a Marcos con expresión ladina. – _¿Y qué querías tú?_

\- _¿Yo?_ – Inquirió a su vez intentando disimula mientras buscaba una excusa.

\- _Sí. ¿Qué haces despierto?_ – Alex se cruzó de brazos.

\- _Ah, pues… yo… eh… venía a por otro vaso de leche. Sí_. – Carraspeó. – _Tampoco puedo dormir_.

\- _Ya, claro…_

Con una normalidad que rozaba el absurdo, Alex sacó un par de vasos, que posó con parsimonia en la encimera. Sacó la leche de la nevera y llenó hasta arriba los dos vasos que había preparado, como queriendo provocar a Marcos para que protestase por la cantidad. Naturalmente, no abrió la boca. Bebieron en silencio, apenas intercambiando unas pocas palabras sobre lo fría que estaba la casa y lo tarde que era. Marcos se había frustrado. Si no podía preparar su inocentada, al menos quería saber qué le había preparado Alex, pero, lamentablemente, se había tenido que conformar con un vaso de leche que no quería solo por aparentar. Tras aquello, ambos volvieron a sus cuartos y Marcos ya estaba muy cansado como para volver a intentarlo. Eso le devolvía la momento actual, despierto y sopesando qué podía haberle liado su compañero de piso.

Por mucho que lo intentase, no iba a ser capaz de saberlo tumbado en su cama, así que con un suspiro resignado se levantó al fin y se paró frente a la puerta. Se palmeó la cara con decisión y con toda la distancia que le permitió su brazo estirado, abrió la puerta de golpe. Entrecerró los ojos esperando encontrarse una desagradable sorpresa, pero en su lugar, se encontró al moreno mirándole con extrañeza sentado en la mesa.

\- _Buenos días_. – Saludó con sorna. – _¿Qué haces?_ – Le preguntó con honestidad.

\- _Nada_. – Respondió con desconfianza.

\- _¿Vas a salir o no?_

\- _No lo sé… no me fío de ti_. – Dijo con cautela. – _Seguro que me has preparado alguna inocentada_.

\- _Marcos… tenemos una edad ya. Madura_. – Repuso con seriedad dando un sorbo a su café.

\- _Ya, claro, ¿y lo de anoche qué?_ – Dio un paso con desconfianza fuera de su cuarto y se cruzó de brazos.

\- _Una cosa es que se lo hagamos a Akari, que no conoce la tradición, y otra entre nosotros_. – Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

\- _Vale, vale, ¿y lo de luego? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

\- _No podía dormir, te lo dije_. – Resopló con aire hastiado. - _¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la mañana o qué?_

Sintiéndose algo estúpido, pero sin acabar de fiarse del todo, se relajó lo suficiente como para poder avanzar hasta la zona de la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Por mucho que Alex le dijese, estaba acostumbrado a que, desde pequeños, ese día era un día de guerra entre ellos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. La última vez le había metido un muñeco de un gusano peludo de aspecto (y tacto) asquerosamente realista en su taza favorita, que, tras el susto, acabó hecha añicos en el suelo. Después de mirar de refilón a su compatriota, abrió el armario y se puso de puntillas, intentando ver el interior de su tazón de desayuno que parecía no contener nada raro. Dudaba que fuese a utilizar el mismo truco dos veces, pero toda precaución era poca. Estaba vacía. Suspiró aliviado. A su espalda oyó una carcajada amortiguada de Alex.

\- _¿Qué?_ – Espetó con brusquedad.

\- _Nada, nada_. – Respondió con aire casual mirando el móvil. – _Solo estoy mirando cosas aquí_.

Marcos se hizo con la taza, el paquete de cereales bajo el brazo, agarró una cuchara del cajón y se la puso en la boca. Acto seguido, cogió la leche del frigorífico con la mano que tenía libre, cerrando la puerta del mismo con un ensayado golpe de cadera, todo ello sin perder de vista al moreno, que parecía extremadamente entretenido con su teléfono. Dejó todo sobre la mesa, escogiendo un sitio lo más alejado de Alex. Normalmente prefería desayunar en el sofá, pero si se le ocurría dar la espalda a su amigo quién sabe qué podría pasar. Se acomodó en la silla, y agarró el paquete de cereales. Sacando un poco del cartón la bolsa que contenía su anhelado desayuno, se dispuso a echarse los anillos de harina de maíz, trigo y avena coloreados de alto contenido en azúcar que eran sus cereales, cuando, de la nada, entre ellos, cayó algo bastante más grande. Un bloque irregular de color marrón justo en el centro de su bol, que hizo que saliesen disparados algunos de los azucarados anillos. Inclinándose sobre su tazón, con algo de temor, descubrió que…

\- _¡ESTO ES MIERDA!_ – Bramó indignado. – _¡PERO MIERDA, MIERDA!_

Alex, sin poder contenerse más, estalló en estruendosas carcajadas, señalando y riéndose de Marcos hasta tal punto que empezó a golpear la mesa con la mano, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire. Prácticamente estaba llorando de risa.

\- _¡PERO QUÉ PUTO ASCO, TÍO!_ – Olisqueó con cara de asco. - _¡ES QUE HASTA HUELE MAL! ¡QUE SON MIS CEREALES!_ – Su aseveración solo sirvió para que Alex redoblase la intensidad de sus carcajadas.

\- _I… Inoc… Inocen… PUAJAJAJAJAJA_. – El moreno seguía señalando a Marcos, que había apartado la taza y se había cruzado de brazos en el sumun de la indignación.

_\- ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Es mi desayuno!_

\- _¡Tu cara!_ – Alex no conseguía calmarse. – _JAJAJAJAJA_. _Es que… JAJAJAJAJAJA._

\- _Vete a la mierda_.

Al momento se arrepintió de la elección de sus palabras, pues Alex volvió a carcajearse estruendosamente. Justo entonces oyeron un ruido procedente de la habitación de Akari. Con el jaleo que estaban montando muy probablemente habían conseguido o despertarle o provocarle la curiosidad suficiente como para que saliese de su cuarto. Marcos olvidó por un momento la humillación que acababa de sentir y chistó a Alex para que se callase. Al instante dejó de reírse y ambos centraron su mirada en la puerta de la habitación del japonés.

\- _¿Crees que se dará cuenta?_ – Susurró Alex.

\- _Ni de coña_. – Respondió Marcos. – _Y no me hables, estoy enfadado contigo_.

\- _Bah, eres un picado_.

\- _¡Chss!_ – Hizo un gesto con la mano mientras preparaba su móvil para grabar.

Akari, adormilado y algo aturdido por el escándalo de apenas un instante antes, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, frotándose los ojos con el puño y mascullando lo que seguramente fuese un indescifrable "buenos días". En el momento en el que intentó salir, lo que aparentemente para él fue como un campo de fuerza pero que no era más que film de cocina transparente sujeto con cinta aislante al marco de la puerta, se le pegó en la cara reteniéndole e impidiendo su avance. Con un grito amortiguado por el plástico empezó a manotear en el aire, enredándose con más film puesto a la altura de la cintura, que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio, se precipitase hacia adelante y cayese contra el suelo haciendo aspavientos. Se quedó en el suelo sin moverse. Al ver semejante golpetazo, con pequeñas carcajadas contenidas, se levantaron para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

\- Tío, se mató, pff. – Dijo Marcos llevándose una mano a la boca.

\- No digas bobadas. – Alex se agachó con una sonrisa al lado del japonés. – Akari, ¿estás bien?

\- _Shiranai_… - Se llevó una mano a la frente sin tener claro siquiera en qué idioma estaba hablando. – Au… ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- ¡INOCENTEEEEE! – Al ver que por fin reaccionaba, las risas no se hicieron esperar.

\- Venga, anda, levántate. – Alex le ofreció la mano.

\- Sois unos cabrones. – Protestó Akari incorporándose. – ¿A qué ha venido esto?

\- Es 1 de Abril. – Marcos sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Hoy es el _April's Fool_.

\- Oh… mierda. – Se frotó la cara con fastidio. – Ahora entiendo por qué Michelle me dijo anoche que tuviese cuidado con vosotros.

\- ¿Michelle te advirtió contra nosotros? – Preguntó Marcos con asombro. – ¡Qué desconfiada!

\- ¡Pues tenía razón! – Rezongó Akari. – Y yo diciendo que qué me ibais a hacer…

\- Tranquilo, si hubieras visto la cara de Marcos hace un momento… - Alex se rio recordándolo.

\- ¡Cállate! – Rezongó el menor. – ¿Vas a anunciarlo en la prensa también?

\- Ojalá pudiese. – Canturreó el moreno con malicia.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – El japonés les miró interrogante. – Llevo un rato oyéndoos.

\- Este imbécil se ha cargado mi desayuno. – El rubio señaló acusador a su compatriota que levantó las manos con falsa inocencia.

\- Solo lo hice más interesante.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- Sí, precisamente. – Rompió a reír de nuevo, lo que crispó más a Marcos.

\- ¿Pero qué hizo?

\- Me puso una mierda en mis cereales.

\- ¿Eh? – Le miró confuso mientras Alex seguía carcajeándose.

\- Una mierda, tío, un ñordo, heces, CACA JODER.

\- ¿En serio? – Akari arrugó la nariz. – Quiero decir… tu propia… eh…

\- ¡Míralo! – Marcos señaló con la mano sin querer mirar a la mesa. – Ahí está.

\- Creo que paso…

\- Eres un exagerado. – Intervino Alex ya más calmado. – Es de mentira.

\- Pues huele fatal. – Se cruzó de brazos con indignación.

\- Qué va. – El moreno caminó hacia la mesa seguido de los otros dos. – El paquete ponía que era chocolate.

\- Sí, claro, chocolate de culo de mono. – Insistió.

\- A ver… - Akari se asomó con cara de asco y olfateó. – Bueno… no huele tan mal…

\- ¿Ves? – Remarcó el rubio. – "TAN" mal.

\- Pero es verdad que parece caca. – Concedió el japonés.

\- No voy a volver a comer cereales nunca más. – Alex ignoró la lamentación de Marcos y cogió un trozo del supuesto dulce. – Tío, qué haces.

\- Que es chocolate, seguro que no está tan mal. – Lo olisqueó con desconfianza. – Se supone que es comestible.

\- ¿Te lo vas a comer? – El rubio torció el gesto.

\- Pues claro. – Se lo metió en la boca y empezó a mascar.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó Akari al ver que torcía el gesto.

\- Emm… - Lo paladeó un poco más. – No está mal… pero… es…

\- No jodas, tío. – Marcos sonrió con sorna. – Parece mierda, huele a mierda y sabe a mierda. Genial, no voy a poder acabar ese paquete de cereales nunca.

\- No, no… - Alex negó con la cabeza, pero su gesto tampoco invitaba a creerle. – Es solo que es… raro… Probadlo vosotros.

\- Me niego.

\- Pues yo voy a probarlo. – Akari cogió un trozo con decisión y se lo metió en la boca. – Es un poco pringoso, ¿no? – Dijo mirándose los dedos.

\- Qué asco.

\- Oye, a mí me gusta. – El japonés les miró con el rostro iluminado. - Me recuerda a algo… ¿natto, quizás?

\- Bien, creo que no es el momento de hablar sobre tus gustos de comida… – Marcos miró a Alex que después de acabar de tragar el trozo había ido a beber agua. – ¿No decías que no estaba tan mal?

Alex le hizo una peineta a su amigo, que decidió olvidarse para siempre de sus cereales y optar por buscar galletitas en el armario, protestando amargamente sobre la forma de arruinar su desayuno a alguien tan inocente como él. Mientras tanto, decidió comerse el resto de lo que fuese que quedaba en el tazón de Marcos, ignorando los comentarios de este sobre el aspecto que tenía comiéndose aquello, y los comentarios de Alex como si ese sabor no se iba a ir nunca de su boca. El que al final no iba a desayunar con tanto ajetreo era él, así que empezó a preparárselo. Tras llenar el hervidor de agua, encenderlo y dejar un té puesto en la taza, cogió un bol del armario. Se había levantado con hambre, así que si mal no recordaba, todavía le quedaba arroz en la arrocera, había huevos y seguramente encontraría algo más con lo que llenarse el estómago. La broma de sus amigos con el consecuente golpe que se había dado le había hecho despertar de golpe, pero todavía necesitaba rellenar sus energías. Salivando con la antelación previa a la ingesta de comida, abrió la arrocera y dio un respingo.

\- ¡AAAHHH! ¡QUÉ ES ESO! – Asomó la cabeza al interior con una mezcla de terror y asco en la cara. – ¡ES UNA CUCARACHA! ODIO LAS CUCARACHAS. – Oyó un sonido amortiguado a sus espalda y se giró.

\- ¿En serio? – Alex también parecía perturbado, en cambio Marcos tenía una expresión indescifrable. – Pues he leído que por cada cucaracha que se ve de día hay 40 más escondidas.

\- ¡Pero cierra la arrocera! – Saltó Marcos de repente con voz forzada. ¿Se estaba riendo? – Que se va a escapar.

\- ¡Ni de broma! ¡Llama al casero! – Pidió Akari. – ¡O al exterminador! ¡A los dos! – Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y el rubio soltó una carcajada nasal. – ¡Pero no te rías! Esto es muy grave.

\- Ya, ¿no? – Preguntó Alex con una sonrisa.

\- Un… dos… tres… y… - Marcos y Alex cogieron aire y canturrearon a dúo. - ¡Inoceenteee, inoceeenteee!

\- ¿Qué? – Akari les miró confundido.

\- Es de plástico. – Explicó Marcos cogiendo la cucaracha de la arrocera. – ¿Ves?

\- Aparta eso de mí. – Advirtió el japonés.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡He descubierto tu kriptonita! – Agitó el animalito de plástico delante de su cara, haciendo que retrocediese hasta darse contra la mesa. Se rio. – ¡Qué divertido!

\- ¡Marcos! – Reprendió Akari, algo pálido. – Jugar con los miedos de la gente está mal.

\- Venga, Marcos, déjale respirar. – El tono conciliador de Alex ayudó a relajar el ambiente. – Además… - Sonrió con malicia. – Todavía queda mucho día por delante. Y vas a llegar tarde a clase si no te espabilas.

Con la amenaza velada en las palabras de Alex y la advertencia sobre la hora que era, el resto de la mañana en casa transcurrió apresurada y sin tiempo para dar pie a más bromas. Ya sentado en el autobús de camino a la universidad, Akari tuvo tiempo para reflexionar. Sonrió con melancolía. Sus compañeros de piso podrían ser muchas cosas, incluso un incordio cuando se ponían tontos, pero sabía que en el fondo echaría de menos todo aquello cuando estuviese de vuelta en Japón. Pensar en ello le provocaba un incómodo y doloroso nudo en estómago. En el tiempo que llevaba allí los lazos que había formado con Marcos y Alex se habían convertido en algo muy intenso, y en su caso, dado la circunstancia que les rodeaba, muy probablemente les acabaría perdiendo la pista de una forma u otra, por mucho que intentase tirar de redes sociales para que eso no llegase a suceder. Además no solo era por ellos el origen de su malestar. Hacía apenas un par de días había pasado lo que probablemente fuese el día más maravilloso que había tenido en su vida al lado de Michelle, y como una cruel broma del destino le quedaban menos de dos meses de estancia en Estados Unidos. Menos de dos meses para poder disfrutar el tiempo a su lado, tiempo que se veía tremendamente menguado al tener que guardar las apariencias en los lugares en los que, paradójicamente, más tiempo tenían para verse.

Por si todo eso fuese poco, sus padres en los últimos días no dejaban de insistir en si había cogido ya el billete de avión de vuelta a Japón. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que volver, pero comprarlo haría mucho más real el saber que no iba a pasar más tiempo allí, y eso le aterraba. Cuanto más tardase en comprarlo, más caro le saldría, y eso implicaría hacer desembolsar a sus padres un dinero extra innecesario del cual se sentiría tremendamente culpable, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él, inocente y un tanto ofuscada, tenía la esperanza de que, de esa forma, podría alargar un poco más su estancia. Se le acababan las excusas para no comprarlo ya. Incluso habían llegado a insinuarle que qué había tan importante allí que le impidiese volver a casa con su familia. Su madre en particular parecía especialmente alterada con el tema del billete de avión. Sabía que era muy perspicaz, y aunque no le hubiese dicho nada directamente, es probable que estuviese intuyendo cuál era esa razón de peso que le retenía lejos de casa.

El trayecto de autobús terminó, y salió encogido y abrumado por el peso de sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que tenía que sobreponerse, disfrutar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba, pero, en momentos como ese, simplemente no podía. Casi como si estuviese oyendo sus pensamientos, la vibración del móvil acompañado del tono personalizado que había puesto para la mensajería instantánea con Michelle despejó su bruma de un plumazo. Desbloqueó el móvil con una sonrisa para leer cómo le daba los buenos días y para contarle que uno de sus compañeros de oficina había tenido la "brillante" idea de pegar un papel en la base de su ratón óptico con la forma de una cara burlona, de forma que inicialmente había creído que su ratón había dejado de funcionar durante más tiempo del que quería admitir hasta que había visto el truco. Añadió que también después de arrancar el papel, y casi la carcasa del ratón, de su sitio, el resto había hecho bomba de humo y ahora al menos estaba trabajando sola y tranquila. Akari casi podía imaginarse la situación con pelos y señales. Con una sonrisa, caminando hacia su aula, fue contando lo que le habían preparado a él Marcos y Alex, recibiendo un esperado "te lo dije". Hablar con ella, incluso mediante mensajes, le recordaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Advirtiéndola que llegaba ya a clase y tenía que dejar de escribir, al levantar al fin la vista se encontró a sus compañeros de clase mirándole de una forma muy sospechosa.

\- Qué, Don Juan, ¿con quién vienes hablando que traes cara de lelo?

\- Eso, eso, que últimamente estás muy despistado. – Le echó el brazo por los hombros, bajando la voz a un tono confidente. – Es con la profesora Davis, ¿verdad? Venga, tío, puedes decírnoslo.

\- ¿Eh? – Akari se zafó de su brazo. – ¿Qué dices? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Bueno, tú mismo dices que os lleváis bien, ¿no?

\- S-sí, pero…

\- ¿Entonces?- Insistieron. – ¿Hablabas con ella?

\- P-pues…

En ese momento un grupito formado por los más ruidosos de la clase entraron haciéndose notar saludando efusivamente a todos los presentes, entre ellos a Akari y sus amigos, permitiendo un breve lapso al japonés para pensar una respuesta. Que ellos, aunque le conocían, no les tenía por personas especialmente avispadas, que estuviesen dándose cuenta tan fehacientemente del cambio de actitud en su persona y en particular con Michelle, le hacía darse cuenta de lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo interactuar con la mujer en el recinto universitario. Chascó la lengua. Cuantas más ganas tenía de ella, más difícil se ponía todo.

\- Akari, estamos esperando una respuesta.

\- Mis conversaciones son cosas mías. Además hay muchas cosas que me hacen feliz, como saber que mi amigo Tatsuhiro ha aprobado sus exámenes. – Mintió. Bueno, mintió a medias, en realidad había estado hablando hace poco con él precisamente de eso y era verdad que le había hecho feliz. – Por ejemplo. – Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí sin acabar de creérselo.

\- Bueno, como quieras. – Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros. – No quería recurrir a esto, pero no nos dejas más remedio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

\- Igual no te has enterado. – Colaboró el otro. – Es raro, porque se está hablando mucho de ello.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – Akari se estaba tensando por momentos.

\- Acércate. – Hizo un gesto para conseguir seguridad. – Dicen que han visto a la profesora Davis con un hombre en actitud… "cariñosa". Muy cariñosa.

\- ¿A-ah, sí? – Akari palideció. ¿Acaso les habían visto en algún sitio?

\- Sí, dicen que es un tío con pinta de roquero, chupa de cuero, musculoso, no sé si dijeron algo de un tatuaje… Ese tipo de aspecto, ya me entiendes.

\- Dicen también que le va lo duro. – Sentenció el otro compañero. – Así que cuadra totalmente.

\- No hables así de ella. – Replicó Akari con fiereza.

\- Tío, lo siento. – Le pusieron una mano en el hombro con pesadumbre. – Se te han adelantado. Pero no sé, igual todavía tienes alguna oportunidad.

\- E-eso es una bobada. – Se carcajeó nervioso. – Ese tipo de rumores siempre son falsos. Siempre es un amigo de un amigo el que ha visto algo que no es verdad, o lo ha malinterpretado.

\- Bueno, son muchos detalles para que sea inventado…

\- No te los vamos a dar todos, pero…

Akari se les quedó mirando sin saber qué más decir. Si la defendía, como deseaba hacer, se estaría delatando a sí mismo. No era una cuestión de celos. Sabía perfectamente la relación que tenían Michelle y él, y lo que sentían el uno por el otro. No necesitaba ninguna confirmación más que la que ellos mismos sabían. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que aunque él no encajase en la descripción puede que les hubiesen visto en algún sitio y el boca a boca hubiese distorsionado la historia lo suficiente como para poder ser él mismo al que se referían. También era posible que hubiesen visto a Michelle realmente con un hombre que encajase con la descripción y alguien hubiese malinterpretado la situación, cosa que no le extrañaría en absoluto viendo la tendencia de la gente a inventar cosas. De hecho después de ver su combate no sería de extrañar que mantuviese algún tipo de contacto con alguno de los participantes de la competición, que podría recibir perfectamente esa descripción.

\- ¡Tío! Te has quedado pálido. – Su amigo empezó a reírse.

\- Igual nos hemos pasado. – Akari les miró intrigado. – Uy, llega el profesor. – Se apresuraron a sentarse.

\- Oye, cómo que os habéis pasado. – Al igual que sus compañeros empezó a sacar el material para la clase, y oyó cómo sus compañeros se reían. – Eh, no me dejéis así.

\- ¡Inocente! – Le soltaron al fin en voz baja. – La verdad es que pretendíamos alargar más la broma, pero te has puesto tan serio…

\- A mí me has asustado un poco y todo.

\- ¡Agh! – Rezongó Akari. – ¿Es que nadie es de fiar hoy? – Frunció el ceño. Empezaba a cansarse de ese día. No le gustaba que bromeasen de cosas así. Si descubriesen lo suyo con Michelle…

\- Venga, venga, no te pongas así. – Murmuró su compañero mientras el profesor empezaba a pedir silencio.

\- Ah, eso sí. – Su otro compañero susurró llamando su atención. – Sí que hay un rumor que dice que la profesora Davis está saliendo con alguien, pero vamos, eso sí que es un rumor sin confirmar.

El profesor que acababa de entrar chistó en su dirección, obligándoles a dejar el tema por zanjado, pero eso no consiguió que Akari se tranquilizase, más bien al contrario. Era consciente desde hacía mucho tiempo de los rumores que rodeaban a Michelle, sobre todo después del combate que había tenido con Joseph, tras el cual empezaron a decir que la mujer había rechazado al ricachón porque tenía otro hombre en su vida. Ese tipo de comentarios, tanto sobre ella como sobre otros profesores e interinos en la universidad iban y venían y como las mareas. Siempre cosas muy vagas, que si habían visto a hablando a fulano con mengana y tenía que haber algo, que si mengana y mengano se llevaban mal por alguna trivialidad, y más cosas por el estilo eran el pan de cada día en el campus. Pero claro, en ocasiones, cuando el río suena, agua lleva, y en el caso de Michelle y él eso era una certeza. Más que agua, lo que llevaba era un torrente que ambos les costaba contener. Puede que se estuviese preocupando demasiado, pero lo último que quería era afectar la carrera Michelle de cualquier forma. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hablarlo con ella.

En esos momentos Michelle se encontraba delante de su ordenador, intentando hacer algo productivo después de su cabreo inicial. Últimamente o se estaba volviendo muy blanda, o muy osados estaban sus, en ese momento, ausentes compañeros. La mañana se le estaba haciendo eterna. Además ni siquiera tenía clase con grupo de Akari, por lo que faltaban aún mucho tiempo para la hora de la comida. Después de su ardiente encuentro el lunes, aunque las ansias desesperadas de tenerle entre sus brazos y entre sus piernas se habían relajado hasta un nivel tolerable, las ganas de estar con él y repetir la experiencia no habían hecho sino aumentar exponencialmente. Intimar con él, haberse acostado juntos, y poder mostrarle de forma física todo lo que sentía por él había conseguido reforzar aún más si cabía esa conexión especial que llevaba tiempo sintiendo, y el tiempo que les quedaba para disfrutarlo menguaba por momentos.

Resopló quitándose las gafas y frotándose la cara. Se había prometido a sí misma que sería fuerte. Era una mujer fuerte, y no era la primera adversidad por la que iba a pasar, ni la última que tendría que afrontar. Pero era duro, muy duro. Y sabía que él lo estaba pasando incluso peor que ella, lo cual no lo hacía más fácil. Decidió hacer una pausa para picar algo, su estómago empezaba a protestar y puede que así pudiese concentrarse en lo que tenía delante en lugar de dejar divagar su pensamiento con pensamientos funestos. Comer siempre era una buena solución. Además con el maldito _April's Fools_ tampoco quería ponerse a mirar la prensa. Ese día había dos tipos de noticias: las que parecían reales pero en realidad eran una broma, o las que era tan evidente que eran broma que resultaban ridículas. Las últimas le molestaban por lo absurdas que eran y las primeras le mosqueaban si conseguían engañarla, así que no le merecía la pena perder el tiempo indagando en las noticias verdaderas.

Estaba apurando los últimos frutos secos del paquete que había abierto cuando recibió una visita insospechada, que tamborileó la puerta del despacho con musicalidad. La figura de Shokichi pidiendo paso inundó el marco de la puerta con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

\- Tal y como me esperaba encontrarte. – Saludó afable. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro. – Miró la bolsa torciendo el gesto al ver que no tenía nada que ofrecer. – Creo que tengo más en la mochila, dame un momento.

\- No, no, tranquila. – Tomó asiento frente a ella. – Acabo de tomar un café.

\- ¿Y qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó Michelle. – ¿Otra vez buscando un baño que abra la puerta como a ti te gusta?

\- ¡No! – Puso pucheros haciéndose el ofendido. – Aunque he también he aprovechado, no lo niego.

\- Deberías vigilarte la próstata, que ya tienes una edad. – Comentó burlona.

\- ¡¿Me estás llamando viejo?! – Se llevó una mano al pecho con afectación. – ¡Sigo siendo joven! Y mi próstata está estupendamente. ¿Es esa forma de tratar al que es casi tu padre?

\- Si por ti fuera serías casi padre de todos los que te rodean.

\- Puede ser. – Sonrió nostálgico. – Una vez oí que a quien dios no le da hijos, el diablo le da sobrinos, así que espero que me hagas abuelo pronto.

\- Uy, sí, por supuesto. – Respondió en tono ácido. – Espero que te guste que tu "nieta" sea peluda, arañe, le encante lamerse sus partes y haga "miau" cuando tiene hambre.

\- Ouch. – Puso cara de niño enfurruñado, y su expresión de repente cambió a una de alarma. – ¡Es verdad! – Golpeó la mesa, haciendo que Michelle diese un bote en el asiento y arrugase el gesto con disgusto. – ¿Has leído la noticia, Michelle? ¡Quieren poner una ley que prohíba tener gatos en casa! ¡Es terrible!

\- Shokichi, no es verdad. – Replicó con calma.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Lo he leído en el periódico, ¿eh?

\- Vale, a ver. – Se reclinó en el asiento esperando que cayese él solo en la cuenta. – ¿Y qué decía la noticia?

\- Pues igual que prohibieron fumar dentro de edificios, quieren ir prohibiendo los gatos hasta llegar a quitarlos de las casas, porque dicen que transmiten enfermedades.

\- Aham. ¿Qué enfermedades?

\- P-pues no sé, no lo decían…

\- Shokichi, ¿qué día es hoy? – Preguntó con tono casual.

\- 1 de Abril, ¿por qué…? Oh. – Su expresión se congeló un instante. – Esto… ya. Entiendo. Que la prensa también juega a las inocentadas.

\- Todos los años igual. – Michelle se rio. – El día que prohíban los gatos me mudaré de estado, de país o de planeta si hace falta. Arrugó el plástico de los frutos secos y lo tiró a la papelera que tenía al lado de la mesa. – Por cierto, aún no me has dicho qué te trae por aquí. Dudo que sea venir a hablarme de noticias falsas.

\- Bueno, en realidad vine a hablar con Adolf y ver qué tal está.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Levantó una ceja con interés. – ¿Y bien?

\- Teniendo en cuenta cómo se encontraba y todo lo que le queda por delante aún, voy a decir que se encuentra estupendamente. – Sonrió. – Va a ser un proceso largo y doloroso, pero creo que divorciarse va a ser la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

\- Es obvio. Librarse de un tumor alivia a cualquiera. – Dio un trago a la botella de agua que tenía cerca. – ¿Y la niña?

\- Bueno… la pobre es una víctima de todo esto. – Lamentó Shokichi. – Aunque aún es pequeña es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber, o al menos notar, que las cosas no están bien, pero Adolf está dispuesto a luchar por ella.

\- ¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

\- Es difícil. – Shokichi suspiró. – Muy difícil. Son muchas cosas las que hay que tener en cuenta. La verdad es que reconozco que me pierdo un poco en los aspectos legales, pero al parecer hay antecedentes legales en los que pueden apoyarse… Desde luego, Joseph ha buscado un abogado muy competente. Ahora el resto depende de ellos.

\- Y si al final lo consigue, ¿no será perjudicial para él? – Comentó Michelle. – Ni siquiera lleva su sangre, y puede que acabe pareciéndose a la asquerosa de su exmujer. Será un recordatorio constante de lo que ha pasado.

\- Bueno, creo que Adolf tiene experiencia en marcas que le recuerdan su pasado continuamente. – Se encogió de hombros. – No sé qué pasará en el futuro, pero sé que en el presente nunca he visto sonreír a Adolf tanto como cuando esa pequeña le dice "papá", sea o no su hija biológica. – Hizo una melancólica pausa y volvió su expresión sonriente. – Hablando de cosas que hacen feliz, ¡en dos semanas es tu cumpleaños!

\- Te has equivocado, eso te hace feliz a ti, no a mí. – Replicó con sorna.

\- Oh, vamos, vamos, no seas aguafiestas antes de tiempo. – Palmeó el aire con alegría. – Dime, ¿qué te gustaría para tu cumple? Tengo que prepararlo todo.

\- Shokichi, quedan dos semanas todavía. – Suspiró apartando la vista. – Y ni siquiera sé si tendré ganas de celebrarlo. Si acaso puede que me vaya a casa de mis padres, nada más.

\- ¿Seguro que no hay _NADA_ que quieras? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente y con tono insinuante. – Estoy convencido de que sí hay algo.

\- Si quieres decir algo, dilo ya. – Sentenció Michelle con brusquedad.

Estaba cansada de jugar. Su cumpleaños estaba todavía más cerca de la fecha de partida de Akari y no quería pensar en ello. Si acaso quería pasar el cumpleaños con él, a solas, en su casa, en pijama y viendo una peli tirados juntos en el sofá con algo de comer y su gata ronroneando cerca. Así era como realmente quería pasar ese cumpleaños. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente después de aquél. Lo que verdaderamente deseaba no podía ni tenía derecho a pedirlo. Era una petición egoísta que no saldría de su boca.

\- Tranquila, no era nada. – Shokichi sonrió. – Solo quería asegurarme. – Miró su reloj de muñeca. – Creo que ya te he entretenido y me he entretenido lo suficiente. Aunque no lo parezca yo también tengo cosas que hacer. – Sacó pecho orgulloso. – El nombre de la universidad recae sobre mis hombros.

\- Yo seguiré trabajando. – Volvió la mirada a su ordenador un instante y suspiró. – Gracias por la visita. Me ha venido bien.

\- No tienes que darlas. – Guiñó un ojo y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. – Dale recuerdos a Akari cuando le veas.

\- Puede que lo haga…

Shokichi no llegó a oír sus últimas palabras pues salió antes de darle tiempo a contestar. Sacudió la cabeza dejando de intentar comprender al entusiasta hombre y volviendo a lo suyo. El trabajo que tenía pendiente no se iba a hacer solo.

Por fin, más tarde, después de que los minutos se habían reído del paso del tiempo lo suficiente como para desesperarle, había llegado la hora. Era el momento de reunirse con Michelle. A Akari le costó bastante no echar a correr por los pasillos en cuanto les dieron permiso para abandonar el aula en busca de Michelle para ir a comer. Estaba a punto de acceder al despacho donde se encontraba, cuando uno de los compañeros de la mujer le detuvo en la entrada.

\- Ey, ey, quieto. – Akari se detuvo confuso cuando le agarró por el hombro. – ¿Buscas a Michelle?

\- Eehh… s-sí, claro. – Respondió algo cohibido. – Está ahí, ¿no? – Señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

\- Qué va, se acaba de ir. – Le respondió con extrañeza. – Dijo que tenía prisa.

\- Ah… - El tono y, sobre todo, el rostro de decepción del japonés fue evidente. Cogió su teléfono por si tenía algún mensaje sin leer de la mujer. – ¿Dijo dónde iba?

\- No, qué va, no tengo ni idea.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, la llamaré. – Dijo Akari extrañado y algo preocupado. – Gracias.

\- Ay, pero qué in…

\- Juro por dios. – Interrumpió Michelle con tono venenoso apareciendo por la puerta. – que como vuelva a oír decir "ja-ja, inocente, inocente" mataré a alguien y ningún juez podrá condenarme.

\- A-anda, Mi-Michelle. – Tartamudeó el hombre. – B-bueno, yo ya me iba. – Se carcajeó con nerviosismo. – Tengo que… ir a peinar a mis cactus. Sí, eso es. Nos vemos. – Puso pies en polvorosa casi temiendo que la mujer saliese detrás de él, pero en lugar de esos puso los ojos en blanco y luego se volvió a Akari con una sonrisa.

\- Panda de idiotas… - Murmuró entre dientes.

\- Bueno… yo llevo todo el día oyendo cosas así. – Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa rascándose la nuca.

\- Lo dicho. Imbéciles. En fin. – Se pinzó el puente de la nariz y cuando volvió a mirarle cambió la expresión. – Te estaba esperando. – Contuvo el impulso de darle un beso en los labios de bienvenida.

\- He venido en cuanto he podido. – El japonés abrió y cerró las manos sobre la mochila, deseando poder tocar a Michelle. – ¿No ha llegado Eva?

\- Ha dicho que llegará más tarde. – Explicó la mujer. – Dijo que fuésemos adelantándonos.

\- Oh. ¡Oh…! – Repitió al darse cuenta de ciertas ventajas de aquello. – Sí, sí, claro, vamos.

El corto trayecto hasta el rincón donde comían lo hicieron tan pegados como les permitió la decencia, aunque tampoco les quedaba demasiada. Prácticamente iban hombro con hombro, permitiendo que sus manos se encontrasen en roces no tan casuales como podría parecer desde fuera. En cuanto se sentaron, Michelle, confiando en sus ojos y sus oídos para asegurarse de que no había nadie en las cercanías, agarró el rostro de Akari con ambas manos dándole un corto pero intenso beso en los labios. Le sabía a poco, a poquísimo. Después de haber probado el dulce néctar del japonés en su máxima expresión esa pequeña muestra de cariño no satisfacía sus ansias. Ni siquiera necesitó decirle nada. La ardiente mirada que le dedicó al separarse le dejó sin lugar a dudas de que el sentimiento era mutuo, acompañado de un cariñoso apretón de sus manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa.

Prepararon todo lo que habían llevado para comer hablando sobre el día que llevaba cada uno. No corría el aire entre ellos de cintura para abajo, sus piernas estaban completamente pegadas la una a la otra, e incluso Akari acariciaba su gemelo de vez en cuando con el empeine del pie. Ni siquiera la llegada de Eva unos momentos después, sonriendo con ternura al verles, hizo que se separasen. Ella tampoco dijo nada. Puede que se hubiese acostumbrado a esas escenas entre sus amigos y prefería hacerse la tonta dejando que disfrutasen, canturreando mientras también sacaba su comida.

\- Qué contenta te veo, Eva. – Comentó Akari con una sonrisa. – ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

\- Sí. – Eva le devolvió el gesto. – Bueno, en realidad no ha pasado nada especial. He estado trabajando en el laboratorio con Adolf un rato.

\- ¿Cómo le has visto? – Preguntó Michelle recordando su conversación con Shokichi.

\- Bueno… cansado. – Respondió con tristeza. – Muy cansado. No puede permitirse estar mucho tiempo de pie todavía, pero al menos sale de su despacho. Estamos todos muy contentos.

\- Algo es algo. – Replicó Michelle. – Al menos parece que volverá a ser el que era.

\- Me alegro mucho, Eva. – Akari sonrió compartiendo su entusiasmo. – Hacía bastante que no te veía tan contenta.

\- Sí, bueno. – El rubor asomó en sus mejillas. – Al menos la gente ya ha dejado ya de hacer comentarios sobre Adolf… Era la peor parte de todo.

\- Tch. – Michelle sacudió la cabeza con desprecio. – La gente siempre tiene mucho tiempo libre para hablar de lo que no les incumbe.

\- Ah, eso me recuerda… - Al empezar a hablar, Akari recordó la presencia de Eva, y se calló de golpe. Ambas mujeres le miraron intrigantes.

\- ¿Te recuerda a…? – Preguntó Michelle.

\- Nada, nada, no es nada.

Se apresuró a responder y dio un largo trago de agua de su botella. Antes de que volviese a insistir, apretó disimuladamente la rodilla de Michelle, que se encontraba contra la suya propia, esperando que captase el mensaje. No se atrevía a sacarle el tema de los rumores delante de Eva. Sabía que en el fondo no eran más que bobadas, pero si Michelle se reía de él, al menos que fuese a solas. Tras acabar de comer, volvieron a sus quehaceres, despidiéndose de Eva hasta el día siguiente, y Michelle y Akari hasta un rato después que se verían en el gimnasio.

Justamente ahí se encontraba Keiji pendiente de su gimnasio. Se encontraba un tanto deprimido. Amelia esa mañana le había dicho que no se verían por la tarde durante su rutina, y se dio cuenta lo eterno que se le iba a hacer el tiempo hasta volver a verla por allí. Incluso Shokichi había dicho que le notaba más desanimado. ¿Cómo podía una sola persona afectar tanto a su estado de ánimo? Ah, claro. Porque le gustaba. Porque era importante para él. Porque últimamente llenaba cada rincón de su pensamiento y porque anhelaba estar cerca de ella. Luego cuando llegaba el momento de estar juntos algo en su cerebro cortocircuitaba y no era capaz de hablar con ella como una persona normal. Tras reflexionar en los últimos días sobre todo lo que sentía y le hacía sentir la mujer, había llegado a la firme conclusión de que tenía que declararse. Le confesaría sus sentimientos a Amelia. No podía seguir más tiempo así, y puede que una vez reuniese el valor para hacerlo, consiguiese sacarse de encima todo ese nerviosismo y ansiedad que sentía en todo lo concerniente a la informática.

Ahora solamente le faltaba un momento y lugar para hacerlo. Tenía que comportarse como un caballero, firme y decidido, honesto para hacerle llegar sus sentimientos claramente y sin malinterpretaciones. Así es como debía ser. Sobre el papel quedaba muy bonito, precioso. Luego a la hora de la verdad, al hablar con ella, notaba las piernas de mantequilla, e imaginarse a Amelia escuchándole decir todas aquellas cosas vergonzosas que pensaba sobre ella en la tranquilidad de su pensamiento le hacía echarse atrás. Además… ¿y si le rechazaba? No quería echar a perder la buena amistad que tenían por algo así. Había llegado a plantearse incluso pedir consejo a Michelle, pero le daba vergüenza y, de alguna forma, sería como hacer trampas. Eso era algo que debía afrontar por sí mismo. No era un chico de instituto. Y pese a todo, ahí estaba. Intentando distraerse recolocando pesas aquí y allá porque pensar que no iba a ver a Amelia ese día le tenía de bajón anímico.

Vio llegar a Michellle, a la que saludó antes de ir a cambiarse al vestuario, y poco después, como un binomio inseparable últimamente, apareció Akari, que imitó sus pasos. No había pasado desapercibido para Keiji el cambio de actitud de la pareja de un tiempo a esta parte. La intimidad y la complicidad entre ellos, ya palpable desde hacía meses, había dado un giro sutil pero muy notable, hacia algo mucho más íntimo, o eso le parecía. De hecho había llegado a sentirse incómodo viéndoles entrenar juntos bajo las indicaciones de Asatarô, haciendo que más que un combate con llaves e inmovilizaciones pareciese una pareja (algo salvaje) retozando en el suelo. Había llegado a sentir un punto de envidia, no por el hecho de entrenar juntos, sino por ese nivel de confianza que tenían el uno en el otro. Desearía poder tener algo así con Amelia. A veces él seguía preguntándose si no estaría incomodando a la informática con alguna de las cosas que decía o hacía estando con ella, y en cambio ellos apenas necesitaban hablarse para entenderse perfectamente.

También había pensado en lo poco que quedaba para que Akari se fuese. Él, como dueño de un gimnasio cerca de una universidad, estaba acostumbrado a conocer gente con la que solo trataría los meses de periodo escolar y, en algunos casos, nunca volvería a ver. Era lo normal, el ciclo de la vida, pero Akari había dejado una marca imborrable en todos, y su partida sería mucho más dura que otras a las que estaba acostumbrado. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando Michelle. Incluso Shokichi, que la conocía desde hacía más tiempo, le confesó que nunca la había visto comportarse de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba con Akari.

\- _Buenas tardes, Onizuka-san_. – Saludó un inconfundible tono japonés.

\- _Buenas tardes, Kusama-san_. – Keiji inclinó levemente la cabeza y su interlocutor rio.

\- _Ah, qué extraño se me hace ser tan formal fuera de Japón_. – Dijo con su sempiterna media sonrisa.

\- _Las buenas costumbres no se pierden del todo_. – Replicó Keiji.

\- _No sabrás, por casualidad, si ya está aquí mi alumno y medio, ¿verdad?_ – El pelirrojo le miró algo intrigado. – _Ah, ya sabes. Akari y Michelle. Últimamente pasa tanto tiempo entrenando con ella que empiezo a tener que darle indicaciones también para que al menos vaya cumpliendo con los objetivos propuestos_. – Suspiró grandilocuentemente. – _Esta juventud…_

\- _Sí, han llegado ya_. – Respondió. – _Estarán en la zona de los tatamis_.

\- _Entraré con los ojos cerrados entonces_. – Sonrió con misterio. – _No sea que vea algo imperdonable y tenga que enfrentarme a la señorita Michelle_. _Prefiero dejarle ese desafío a nuestro querido Akari-kun, mucho más capacitado que yo, aparentemente, para ganar esa lid_.

\- ¡EH, TIRILLAS! – Se oyó una voz muy conocida.

\- _Ah… mierda_. – Murmuró Keiji con derrotismo.

\- _Aquí es donde me retiro_. – Asataro inclinó levemente la cabeza. – _Buena suerte con eso, Onizuka-san_.

La escandalosa Xi apareció haciendo su acostumbrada entrada triunfal por la puerta. Ni siquiera había necesitado girarse para confirmarlo. Además si no iba a estar Amelia, la otra única persona a la que Xi podía respetar lo mínimo para hacerle caso era Michelle, y en ese momento estaba ocupada. A veces le parecía increíble que aquella mujer deslenguada y provocadora en realidad formase parte del ejército con lo que le costaba en ocasiones seguir las etiquetas mínimas de educación y decoro.

\- ¡EH! QUE ESTOY AQUÍ. – Insistió.

\- Xi, por favor, compórtate. – Pidió una segunda voz.

Casi se le para el corazón. No se la esperaba para nada, en cambio ahí estaba. Era su voz, estaba seguro, podría reconocerla entre un millón. En cuanto se giró para confirmarlo, era ella, Amelia. Radiante, preciosa con una sonrisa sincera, algo tímida, y las mejillas levemente enrojecidas mirándole con un gesto que se le antojaba pícaro y divertido. El subidón repentino de adrenalina le hizo alcanzar a la pareja de mujeres en un par de zancadas, viéndose incapaz de despegar los ojos de Amelia. Se sentía tan feliz que se contuvo por poco de darle un abrazo ahí mismo. Ni siquiera oyó el comentario sarcástico de Xi sobre su preferencia a la hora de atender a ciertas clientas. En ese momento todo lo demás era prescindible, el gimnasio, el resto de la gente, las pesas tiradas por el suelo y todo lo que se le pudiese ocurrir.

\- Hola. – Saludó Keiji casi sin aire en los pulmones de la emoción. – N-no te esperaba.

\- ¡Inocenteeee! – Le replicó Amelia abriendo los brazos con gesto de disculpa. – En realidad iba a venir, pero como es el _April's Fools_ pensé que podía darte una sorpresa.

\- Pues ha funcionado. – Confirmó Keiji. – Ya te echaba de menos.

\- ¿Ah, sí…? – Las mejillas de Amelia se tiñeron de rojo.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Interrumpió Xi pasando entre ellos con los brazos en alto. – Una dosis de insulina por aquí, por favor, esto se está volviendo demasiado azucarado para mi gusto.

\- ¡Xi!

\- Ah, no te preocupes por mí, seguid a lo vuestro, como si no estuviese. – Vio cómo Amelia se llevaba una mano a la frente. – ¿Qué? – Sus ojos eran el vivo retrato de la inocencia. – Si lo digo en serio. Por cierto. – Entrecerró los ojos con un tinte de malicia. – Ese de antes era el gafitas, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Asatarô? Sí, claro.

\- Ah, perfecto. – La sonrisa que esbozó provocó un estremecimiento en Keiji. – Os dejo, parejita, que la tarde es muy breve. – Señaló al boxeador. – No olvides que te vigilo.

Con su última amenaza resonando en el aire, Xi giró sobre sus talones, mochila al hombro, en dirección al vestuario, dejando a Keiji y Amelia en un incómodo silencio esperando a que el otro empezase a hablar.

\- Xi siempre hablando de más… - Murmuró Amelia avergonzada.

\- Bueno… - Keiji soltó una carcajada nasal rascándose el hombro. – Estoy acostumbrado… - Amelia le miró dudando de sus palabras. – … o casi. – Sonrió al oír una leve risa en la informática.

\- Eso me cuadra más. – Tras un momento de silencio, miró a Keiji cogiendo aire. – Bueno pues…

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – Interrumpió sin darse cuenta. – Ah, perdona, ibas a decir algo.

\- No, no, no era nada.

\- Sí, tranquila, dime.

\- Ah, esto… que iba a cambiarme… - Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Oh, claro, sí, sí, perdona. – Se disculpó atropelladamente.

\- Pero todo bien, ¿eh?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me has preguntado que qué tal… - Explicó Amelia algo confusa.

\- S-sí. Sí, lo he hecho sí. – Se sentía extremadamente ridículo en ese momento. – Entonces, todo bien, ¿no? Genial. Me alegro.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Q-qué tal estás tú.

\- ¡Ah! Bien. Genial, sí, como siempre. – Soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, sí, simplemente hoy no te esperaba, pero estás aquí y estoy contento. – Enrojeció ante sus propias palabras. – N-no es que no estuviera feliz antes, pero ahora más y… creo que estoy hablando mucho. V-ve a cambiarte, si quieres.

\- Vale… hablamos luego.

\- Sí, sí, luego, claro.

Keiji observó a Amelia desaparecer por la puerta de los vestuarios deseando darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Qué clase de idiota se estaba volviendo que no era capaz de tener una conversación normal con ella? Su repentina aparición le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Tenía que aprender a controlar los nervios que le dominaban cada vez que la veía.

\- Espero que los asuntos de cama se te den mejor, porque lo que es hablar… ¡joder! – Se giró al tiempo de ver la sonrisa burlona de Xi. – ¿Estás seguro de que no te está dando una embolia o algo así? He visto peces con mejores líneas de diálogo que tú.

\- Por favor, dame un respiro. – Rogó con derrotismo.

\- Lo que te pasa es que no le estás echando huevos. – Increpó golpeándole con el índice en el pecho haciendo que se encogiese. – No sé si me gusta alguien así para mi amiga.

\- ¡Chss! – Keiji chistó mirando a los lados. – Deja de decir esas cosas.

\- Bueno, allá tú. – Xi se encogió de hombros. – Pero Amelia es todo un bombón, si de verdad te interesa, más te vale que te pongas las pilas. En fin. – Bostezó estriándose toda ella con total descaro. – Me voy a hacer algo. Este culo no se mantiene solo.

Mientras Keiji tomaba un respiro metido en su despacho, en otra zona del gimnasio Asatarô concedía un descanso a Michelle y Akari, que se quedaron tumbados en el suelo recuperando la respiración. Hacer _sparring_ en el gimnasio después de haber estado apenas 48 horas antes con sus cuerpos también enredados pero combatiendo en las lides del amor estaba consiguiendo que ambos se distrajesen con más facilidad de que esperaban. El sudor en el cuerpo del otro y el contacto piel contra piel despertaba sus sentidos de forma involuntaria, y en el caso de Akari de forma mucho más evidente. Quizá al darse cuenta de ello, o quizá simplemente porque sí, Asatarô les dejó a solas con la excusa de tener que usar el baño. Nada más cerrar la puerta de la zona de tatamis, se giraron el uno hacia el otro, fundiéndose en un beso corto e intenso.

\- Micchan… esto está siendo muy duro. – Gruñó Akari acariciándole la cara.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta. – Sonrió acariciándole la entrepierna donde pudo notar la dureza de Akari.

\- No, no, no. – Apartó la cadera. – Por favor… - Suplicó. – O no respondo.

\- Vaya, yo estaba buscando que respondieses…

Le clavó las uñas en el costado, provocándole. En ese momento Akari se incorporó sobre su brazo, empujando a Michelle contra el suelo e inclinándose sobre ella. Se lanzó sobre su boca, buscando su lengua con ansiedad, y mordiéndole el labio mientras su mano recorría su cuerpo, apretándola casi con desesperación. El deseo recorrió el cuerpo de Michelle como una descarga eléctrica. Ver a Akari tomando la iniciativa y ansiándola de aquella manera le encendía de una forma que no podía llegar a expresar con palabras y, por un breve instante, la idea de dejarse llevar y dar rienda suelta a su pasión ahí mismo nubló sus sentidos. Por desgracia, no era el lugar, ni el momento, así que puso una mano en el pecho de Akari, separándole, y permitiéndoles coger aire.

\- Asatarô volverá. – Le recordó.

\- Ngh… No es justo.

\- Ya lo sé.

Akari rezongó él dejándose caer en el suelo, llevándose las manos a la cara. Michelle se incorporó dejando que su mirada pasease por su torso desnudo. Aunque llevaba pantalones holgados y había doblado las rodillas, sabía que debajo de ese trozo de tela entre sus piernas se encontraba su miembro excitado y palpitante. Ella misma también notaba la humedad de su sexo, casi como si estuviese llamando al de Akari para que los dos se encontrasen.

\- Acabo de acordarme. – Dijo Michelle apartándole el pelo de la cara. – ¿Qué fue lo que no quisiste contar cuando estábamos comiendo?

\- Oh, eso… - Sacudió la cabeza. – Nada, una bobada. Los de mi clase, que dicen que te han visto con un hombre por ahí, y por un momento creí que nos habrían visto, pero me estaban tomando el pelo.

\- Mmm… - Michelle frunció el ceño. – Vaya, no quería que te enterases así. – Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada.

\- ¿Qué? – Akari la miró confundido y se sentó también de golpe. – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, que sí que me veo con más gente. – Dijo con naturalidad.

\- A-ah… ¿sí? – No sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía cómo se le iba la sangre del cuerpo.

\- Claro. – Michelle se hizo la sorprendida. – No irás a decir ahora que te molesta.

\- N-no, no, claro, que no. – Se rascó la nuca buscando las palabras adecuadas. – E-es normal, ¿no? – Soltó una carcajada amarga. – Al fin y al cabo yo me voy a ir y tu vida seguirá así que… sí… es normal.

\- Ay… qué bobo eres. – Le rascó la cabeza con cariño y una sonrisa de disculpa. – Lo siento, me he pasado.

\- No, no te has pasado es…

\- Akari, era broma. – Aclaró Michelle mirándole a los ojos. – Solo quería tomarte un poco el pelo para enfriarnos, no quería ponerte triste.

\- Ya… - Sacudió la cabeza – Lo siento. Es que…

\- Lo sé. – Se sentó más cerca de él, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. – Ya lo sé… - Le dio un beso en el hombro. – Además, ¡qué poco originales! Al menos podrían haber dicho que estaba con una mujer. Eso hubiera sido más chocante. Panda de retrógrados sin imaginación. – Akari se rio.

\- Por cierto, ¿no está tardando mucho Asatarô? – Comentó Akari mirando el reloj de la pared.

\- Igual nos ha dejado por imposibles. – Michelle se levantó y estiró la espalda. – No lo sé, pero me estoy quedando fría. Vamos a las máquinas.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron a Asatarô charlando animadamente con un par de chicas al lado de una de las máquinas de pesas de apertura pectoral, aparentemente ayudándolas a usarla. Las dos muchachas tenían cara de estar soportando una charla infumable, y miraban hacia los lados como gacelas buscando la primera oportunidad que tuviesen para salir corriendo de allí. Akari y Michelle se miraron, y sin necesidad de decir nada más, la mujer se adelantó a su encuentro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa peligrosa. – Nos has dejado tirados.

\- Oh, disculpe, Michelle-san. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Estas dos señoritas parecían tener problemas con las máquinas, y dado que nuestro querido Keiji-san se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos he decidido echarles una mano.

\- ¿No te das cuenta de que estás quedando como un pervertido, viejo? Busca alguien de tu edad para ligar. – Dijo Michelle suspirando con fastidio. Acto seguido cambió el gesto a uno radiante dirigiéndose hacia las chicas. – Perdonad las molestias, en el fondo es inofensivo.

\- Intentamos decirle que sabíamos, pero no nos hizo caso. – Explicó una de las chicas.

\- Nos dio apuro interrumpirle.

\- ¿Ves? – Michelle miró a Asatarô alzando una ceja con expresión de quien tiene la razón. – ¿Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento, por favor?

Mientras el entrenador se volvía a disculpar una vez más con las chicas, recordándoles sin embargo no dudar el consultarle con cualquier duda que les surgiese, Michelle se unió a Akari, cuya vista estaba dirigida a Amelia y Keiji. Desde donde se encontraban, y con el ruido de las máquinas y el hilo musical, incapaces de oírles, no tenían claro si el pelirrojo intentaba ayudarla con el ejercicio, si quería simplemente hablar con ella, o si estaban interpretando algún tipo de número cómico callejero. Amelia se encontraba en una máquina de polea transnuca, y Keiji parecía estar intentando enseñarle cómo hacerlo correctamente, pero cuando intentaba tocarla para corregirle la posición, parecía que la mujer tuviese un campo de fuerza en torno a su cuerpo, con lo cual el boxeador se quedaba manoteando en el aire de una forma entre divertida y lamentable.

\- Es como ver una _sitcom_ de adolescentes. – Comentó Michelle. – Solo faltan las risas enlatadas.

\- Bueno, yo creo que lo está intentando. – Dijo Akari.

\- ¡Ah, los rituales de cortejos de los jóvenes! – Intervino Asatarô. – ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Quizá debería darle algún consejo para ligar.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Advirtió Michelle. – Todos queremos que esos dos lleguen a buen término, a saber qué puede ocurrir si se te ocurre decirles algo.

\- Que conste que aquí donde me veis soy todo un conquistador. – Replicó hinchándose de una manera que a Michelle le recordó un ave ofendida. – Conozco los secretos del campo del amor.

\- … dijo el solterón. – Argumentó Michelle con acidez.

\- No quiero ofender, _senpai_, pero estoy de acuerdo con ella… Mejor dejarles a su aire.

\- Ah. – Frunció el ceño. – Vale, de acuerdo, si tanto sabéis de la vida, no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí. Volvemos al tatami. Espero que hayáis descansado durante vuestro rato de charla porque no pienso tener piedad.

Cumpliendo estrictamente su amenaza, no les dio un segundo de descanso, especialmente a Akari, alternando con él combates con Michelle y katas en las que la mujer aprovechaba para reponer líquidos y observar embelesada las gotas de sudor que recorrían el cuerpo de Akari manteniendo las impolutas posiciones, pese a los intentos de Asatarô de intentar desequilibrarle golpeando en puntos estratégicos probando así su resistencia. Al finalizar se sentían para el arrastre, y ni siquiera la sincera felicitación de su sonriente entrenador le parecía que compensaba los litros de agua que había exudado por su piel. Akari se sentía asqueroso, y hasta llegó a temer si sería capaz de volver a casa después de darse una ducha. Michelle se adelantó con el mismo objetivo, y cuando estaba a punto de imitarla para hacer lo propio, Asatarô le detuvo.

\- Akari-kun, espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo. – Le pidió en tono serio.

\- Ya nos hemos disculpado por lo de antes, ¿qué más quieres? – Rezongó arrastrando los pies en su dirección.

\- Tranquilo, he quedado bastante satisfecho con el castigo de hoy. – Sonrió con malicia. – Agua fría para los músculos y estira bien antes de ir a dormir, si es que mañana quieres poder moverte sin dolores. Pero no. – Volvió a ponerse serio. – No era eso lo que te quería decir. – Cogió aire antes de hablar. – Dentro de poco te vuelves a Japón, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – La sensación en el estómago fue como un puñetazo de gigante. Agachó la cabeza, incapaz de añadir nada más.

\- ¿Volverás al dojo cuando regreses? – Preguntó Asatarô con interés.

\- N-no lo sé. No… - Tragó saliva con dificultad. – No he… pensado en nada, todavía. T-todavía no tengo… n-no he… no me he planteado nada.

\- Entiendo. – Replicó mirándole sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión. – Te aconsejo pensarlo lo antes posible. Como tu entrenador, tu _senpai_ y tu amigo, te recomiendo encarecidamente que sigas entrenando. El _sensei_ estaría encantado de volver a tenerte entre sus filas. Podrías volver a competir, o al menos ir en el equipo como entrenador.

\- Gracias, _senpai_. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No me las des, esto es fruto de tu trabajo personal. – Sonrió honestamente, posando una mano en su hombro. – Buen trabajo, Akari.

Las palabras de su entrenador, aunque alentadoras, le hicieron sentir un gran vacío en su interior. Se duchó con su conversación resonando en sus oídos. Era tan reticente a la idea de volver a su tierra natal que en momentos como ese a veces parecía olvidar que había dejado una vida en Japón. Se sentía dividido entre la nostalgia de volver a su casa, con su familia, sus amigos y sus costumbres de siempre y la infinita tristeza de despedirse de todo lo que tenía ahí en ese momento, sus nuevos amigos, Michelle… Ni siquiera tenía la opción de elegir, simplemente en cuanto acabasen las clases y tuviese todos los papeleos en orden su "gran aventura americana" acabaría volviendo en avión de vuelta a donde salió. Aunque el dicho popular rezase que el mundo es un pañuelo, había resultado ser uno especialmente grande.

Cuando se encontró con Michelle a la salida del gimnasio, la mujer pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando. No era de extrañar, le había parecido que incluso se le había escapado alguna lágrima cuando se estaba duchando. Caminaron lentamente hasta la parada del autobús, y mientras reposaba en la marquesina, lejos del grueso de la gente, extenuado del entrenamiento, Michelle se acomodó a su lado, reposando discretamente sobre él. No hacían falta palabras. No entre ellos. Eran perfectamente conscientes de lo que pasaba.

\- Dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños. – Comentó Akari en voz baja.

\- Lo sé. – Suspiró. – Hoy vino Shokichi a recordármelo, como si no fuese a acordarme por mí misma.

\- Me gustaría hacer algo. – Notaba la ansiedad en su voz. – Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo.

\- Yo también.

\- No… no me hago a la idea de irme. – Murmuró cargado de sentimiento. – Me hace sentir mal. Es volver a casa, debería hacerme ilusión, o tener ganas o cualquier cosa… pero no es así.

\- Es normal. – Le respondió con voz dulce, apretándole la mano discretamente. – No debes sentirte culpable.

\- Quiero volver a quedar contigo. – Susurró tan bajo que si no fuera el oído tan agudo de Michelle ni siquiera le habría oído. – Antes de… antes de…

\- Chss… - Dijo en todo calmado. – Tranquilo, tendremos tiempo. Ahí está tu autobús. Nos vemos, Akari. Llámame si necesitas hablar.

\- Lo haré.

Para Akari la vuelta al piso fue una sucesión de imágenes inconexas del paisaje que se sucedía por la ventana del autobús, escenarios que nunca había pensado que echaría tanto de menos como sucedería antes de lo que parecía. Michelle le escribió un mensaje recordándole cuándo le quería. Debía haberla dejado preocupada cuando se despidieron. Ni siquiera eso estaba haciendo bien.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, al llegar a su casa intentó subir las escaleras mentalizándose de ser fuerte. Sus compañeros no se merecían pasar los últimos días con él como si fuese un alma en pena agonizante. Debía estar alegre, aprovechar los últimos momentos, por ellos, y por todos los que le rodeaban. En cuanto abrió la puerta de casa, Max salió a su encuentro. Parecía bastante nervioso.

\- Ey, Akari, tío, hola, ¿qué tal? – Saludó Marcos. Tenía la chaqueta cerca y parecía estar acabando de calzarse, mientras vigilaba la puerta del cuarto de Alex. – ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí… - ¿Te vas a algún sitio? – Preguntó Akari extrañado.

\- Es posible, sí… Ahora vengo… - Desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Ey, Akari. – Alex, que acababa de ducharse, se asomó al salón, ataviado con la toalla. – Bienvenido.

\- Buenas. – Saludó el japonés de vuelta.

\- Voy a vestirme y secarme el pelo y salgo enseguida.

\- Claro.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Marcos volvió a salir de su habitación, esta vez con la chaqueta puesta, y la mochila al hombro. Miró a Akari con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llevándose un dedo a los labios, y aparentemente preparado para algo, pero no lograba saber qué era.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó intrigado.

\- Este es un momento histórico, amigo mío. – Sacó el móvil apuntando en dirección a la habitación de Alex. – Por fin la venganza a todos los años de putadas. Contempla la obra de un maestro.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Justo en ese momento, se oyó el sonido del secador en el cuarto del moreno, seguido de un grito horrorizado, toses, y maldiciones de todo tipo. Marcos empezó a reírse con nerviosa excitación acercándose a la puerta de casa y en el momento que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, apareció el que debía ser Alex, cubierto de arriba abajo en polvo blanco, que Akari intuyó que debía ser harina. Un aura asesina inundó la habitación.

\- INOCENTE, INOCENTE. – Canturreó el rubio.

\- ¡MARCOS! – Bramó. – ¡HIJO DE MIL PUTAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡TE MATO!

\- ¡Me voy a casa de Kanako!

En el momento en el que Alex echó a correr tras él, el menos salió corriendo fuera de casa con su risa resonando escaleras abajo. Desistiendo en su intento de ir a por él, el moreno, le explicó cómo Marcos había llenado de harina su secador, así que en el momento en el que lo había encendido había acabado lleno de harina que se había pegado a su cuerpo y su pelo húmedos aun de la ducha, por no hablar de cómo había quedado el resto de la habitación. Pese al evidente enfado de su amigo, el verle cubierto del polvo blanquecino, con una toalla a la cintura que sujetaba con una mano y lo absurdo de toda la situación, Akari, que iba abrumado por sus propias tristezas, se echó a reír. Una risa alegre, mezclada con tristeza, de añoranza, que hizo que brotasen las lágrimas que había contenido durante todo el día. Alex, algo confuso al ver su reacción, mirándose a sí mismo, acabó uniéndose a él con la promesa de cargarse a su compatriota. Puede que durante su estancia allí hubiera vivido de todo, momentos tristes, alegres, aburridos y muy divertidos. Todos y cada uno de ellos era lo que se llevaría de vuelta a su tierra natal. Esos eran los verdaderos momentos impagables, y eso ninguna fecha de regreso podría negárselos.


	113. El significado de ser padre

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Si nos preguntasen qué es ser padre lo más obvio sería responder que ser padre es procrear y tener descendencia. Pero la respuesta más obvia no es siempre la correcta y la biología no es siempre la que manda. Hay padres por naturaleza que no saben lo que es serlo, y hay padre por vocación que actúan mucho más como tal que si compartiesen genes con los seres a su cargo. Shokichi, que siempre ha anhelado ser padre y ha visto su sueño frustrado con sus ya 43 años y pocas esperanzas de dejar descendencia, va a descubrir que en realidad tiene una familia mucho más real que la que la reproducción puede darle. Por su parte, Michelle se dará cuenta de que aunque dicen que madre no hay más que una, no se puede decir lo mismo de los padres.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, aunque la vida parece a punto de detenerse y desmoronarse para algunos, para otros continua, y llega el momento de empezar a plantearse a los cambios del futuro**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 30 de marzo. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: El significado de ser padre  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 11702  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi, Michelle**

* * *

**EL SIGNIFICADO DE SER PADRE**

Si había algo que Shokichi lamentaba en su vida, era el no haber sido padre. En su cabeza siempre había estado la idea de que en algún momento tendría descendencia, más por la experiencia de criar a una persona que por perpetuar su genes en la siguiente generación. Pero las cosas no siempre son como las planeamos, de hecho la mayoría de las veces terminan siendo algo muy diferente e incluso lo que parecía ser muy sencillo, se había convertido en un objetivo frustrado para él. Cuando era un niño le parecía algo muy fácil, un camino ya marcado que sólo tendría que seguir a su ritmo. Simplemente tendría que conocer a una chica que le gustase, enamorarse, casarse y ya estaría, un hijo. Si tanta gente en el Mundo lo hacía debía ser fácil, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de embarazos no deseados que se daban parecía que lo raro era no ser padre o temer serlo en algún punto de tu vida. El plan había empezado bien. Había conocido a una chica que le gustaba, se había enamorado, empezaron una bonita relación… y aunque no habían puesto fecha a una posible boda era algo que ambos tenían presente que ocurriría antes o después. Pero finalmente no pudo ser y lo que podría haber dado pie a una bonita familia acabó truncándose, y el tiempo fue pasando y sus nuevas relaciones nunca llegaron a buen puerto por lo que se encontraba soltero y sin hijos a los que cuidar. O no…

A sus 43 años Shokichi Komachi estaba viviendo la experiencia de ser padre por primera vez en su vida, y le estaba encantado. Aunque agotador, frustrante e incluso desesperante, le resultaba también muy gratificante. Puede que tener que levantarse en mitad de la noche a dar el biberón hubiese trastocado por completo su ciclo de sueño, que echase de menos el entrar y salir de casa cuando y como quería sin preocupare de nadie más que de sí mismo, que tuviese que optar por cargar siempre con ellos o con buscar a alguien que le hiciese de niñera si tenía que pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Tenía que poner más lavadoras, y gastarse más dinero en comida, y su tiempo libre se había reducido drásticamente hasta casi desaparecer, pero seguía mereciendo la pena. Cuando veía esas caritas, el cómo alargaban sus patitas hacia él, cuando los oía llamarle entre lloriqueos o amarrarse a sus dedos como si les fuese la vida en ello se le pasaban todos los males. Y para él, tan acostumbrado a vivir solo como estaba, la compañía que le daban y la sensación de ser necesitado compensaban cualquier contra que pudiese haber. Las sonrisas que conseguían arrancarle, y la satisfacción de saber que tenía algo que proteger valía más que cualquier momento de frustración o que sus horas de sueño perdidas. Porque, salvando las distancias, esos cuatro gatitos que se habían quedado huérfanos de una forma tan cruel como inesperada, se habían convertido para él en sus hijos. Al fin y al cabo le daban casi tanto trabajo como si se tratasen de un bebé humano o eso le parecía a él, que lo más cerca de un bebé que había estado era Dana y sólo en momentos puntuales.

Se le partía el alma cada vez que pensaba que más pronto que tarde tendría que deshacerse de ellos. Les había cogido muchísimo cariño y se había acostumbrado a su compañía, pero era consciente de que se trataba de alguien que viajaba demasiado y pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa, y en esas condiciones tener mascota no era quizás una idea muy brillante. Puede que estuviese habituado a la soledad, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase, y las horas que pasaba solo en esa amplia y fría casa, en ocasiones se le hacían insoportables. Tiempo atrás Adolf, Keiji e incluso la propia Michelle le hacían visitas bastante a menudo, pero éstas habían disminuido con el tiempo. Los tres habían encontrado en su vida personas, conflictos o quehaceres que les dejaban menos tiempo para estar con él, y debía reconocer que los echaba de menos. Hacía unos meses Keiji prácticamente iba a pasar la noche a su casa al menos una vez por semana, con la excusa de ver la emisión en directo alguna competición deportiva. Si bien Adolf no era ni mucho menos tan asiduo como su compatriota, no era raro que él y su mujer fuesen a comer o cenar a su casa algún fin de semana, o que fue él mismo quien se trasladase a la morada de los Reinhartdt. Pero ya no era posible. La situación en casa de Adolf llevaba un tiempo siendo problemática, por lo que no queriendo importunar Shokichi había decidido reducir sus visitas al máximo. Y su amigo hacía muchísimo que no le visitaba, a excepción del día en el cual el mundo pareció derrumbarse bajo sus pies y acudió a él suplicando ayuda en sus cansados ojos verdes.

Y luego estaba ella, Michelle. Con sus ansias de independencia y pese a que tenía una habitación reservada para ella, si bien habían sido bastante las visitas que le hacía no eran tantas las ocasiones en las que se había quedado a dormir allí, y la gran mayoría de ellas lo habían sido porque su padre iba visitarlos o por insistencia de él mismo. Pero no dejaba de resultarle curioso que desde hacía un tiempo casi todas sus visitas las había hecho acompañada de Akari, incluso aquellas más recientes para ayudarle con los gatitos. Siempre era capaz de encontrar una excusa que justificase la presencia del chico, pero por convincente que sonase Shokichi tenía más que claro cuál era la verdadera razón. Se querían, y estaban haciendo lo imposible por pasar el máximo tiempo posible antes de que Akari se marchase. Puede que fuese porque la conocía muy bien, o por ese instinto que tenían los padres que les hacía intuir lo que pasaba con sus hijos, o porque él mismo había pasado por una situación similar…fuera cual fuese la razón tras ello, la cuestión era que lo sabía, y sufría al pensar en lo dura que sería su separación. Lo había vivido, y no se lo deseaba a nadie, y menos aún a alguien a quien apreciaba tanto como a Michelle y Akari. Sólo esperaba que a ellos no les ocurriese lo mismo que a él y que incluso separados, fuesen capaces de rehacer sus vidas, o mejor aún, de mantener eso tan bonito que había entre ellos. Él no lo había conseguido, y aunque la quería demasiado como para no alegrarse por ella al verla feliz, aun se le rompía el alma al ver que la mujer con la cual pensaba pasar el resto de su vida, había rehecho la suya con otra persona tiempo después de su separación.

_\- ¡Aguacate! ¡No muerdas ese cable!_

Se levantó del suelo, donde estaba sentado con un par de gatitos en las piernas, tan rápido como pudo. Desde que se había llevado a los animales a casa habían pasado ya unas semanas, las suficientes para que fuesen mucho más activos, curiosos y autónomos. Se los encontraba trepando por estanterías, mordisqueando cosas que no debían, agazapados en rincones esperando para atacarle, incluso habían encontrado y llegado a hacer un agujero en la bolsa de comida para gatitos que les había comprado. Estaba en proceso de dejar de darles el biberón y ellos mismos ya parecían querer cosas más consistentes. Se hizo con la gata tricolor, que parecía dispuesta a darle otro bocado al cargador de su teléfono, tal y como Michelle le había enseñado. La riñó moviéndole un dedo delante de la cara, que sólo sirvió para que el revoltoso animal intentase cazarlo. Al menos eso había servido devolverle al presente, no era momento para la nostalgia. Tenía una buena vida, rodeado de amigos y gente a la que quería, con un trabajo que le apasionaba, una estabilidad económica envidiable y libertad para poder hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera. Además, no estaba tan sólo como en ocasiones se llegaba a sentir. Además de sus amigos de siempre, Sylvester y Asataro se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para él en los últimos meses, de hecho con este último había compartido muchas noches de copas y lamentos por la soltería de ambos. Era alguien con quien se sentía tanto por edad, como por condición de inmigrante, como por vida sentimental, en igualdad de condiciones. No se podía quejar.

_\- Aguacate, no puedes morder cables que te va a dar un calambre y me vas a dar a mi un disgusto- _le dijo con firmeza, mirando al animal con decisión. La gata, que no parecía nada amedrentada por su rapapolvo, le apoyó una patita en la nariz y maulló- _No, "miau" no, no te quejes. Jugar con el cable, NO. _

El enfado no le duró mucho. Ante un segundo maullido no pudo evitar acariciarla y darle un beso en su pequeña cabeza. Quizás no sería mala idea adoptar un gato o un perro cuando se jubilase, aunque todavía le quedaban muchos años para eso. Debía dejar de perderse en la nostalgia y elucubrar con su futuro y centrarse en el presente. En el aquí, el ahora, su salón, sus acuarios a los que oía burbujear de fondo y en esos gatitos que trepaban por su sofá. Siseó pensando en la tapicería llena de marcas de uñas. Bueno, así al menos tenía una excusa para cambiarla y de paso deshacerse de esa enorme mancha que se había afanado en intentar quitar pero se le resistía y había optado por cubrir con cojines. A las pocas semanas de tener el sofá, en una de sus múltiples celebraciones en casa, alguien había tirado un bol de salsa de queso que habían dejado secar conforme la fiesta avanzaba. Puede que ese alguien hubiese sido él mismo borracho y que en el momento en el que ocurrió le pareciese algo muy divertido, pero eso era un caso aparte.

En cuanto dejó a Aguacate con el resto de sus hermanos le pareció vislumbrar algo oscuro y pequeño deslizarse por el suelo a sus pies, pero lo ignoró diciéndose a sí mismo que sería uno de los juguetes de los gatitos. Era lo bueno de tener mascotas, que ahora podía atribuir cada ruido que escuchaba y movimientos que atisbaba a por el rabillo del ojo a ellas o sus juguetes. Con esa idea rondándole la cabeza siguió con su vida, repasando mentalmente lo que se iba a preparar para cenar, y volvió a hacerse el loco al ver de nuevo una mancha negra moviéndose a toda velocidad entre sus pies. En el fondo sabía que no era posible, que ninguno de los juguetes se movía por sí solo, y que no había ningún gatito cerca jugando. Empezó a canturrear en voz alta, intentando acallar la voz de la razón que retumbaba en su cabeza. Era un juguete, punto. Uno de esos ratones de peluche grises que Michelle le había llevado, y se movía pues… pues porque funcionaba a cuerda y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Sí, eso era, no había otra explicación. Seguro que lo había activado Araña, que era una gatita muy lista. Soltó una risa nerviosa pese a estar solo, murmurándose a sí mismo palabras de ánimo para autoconvencerse.

Fue cuando iba a dejar un bol en la encimera para servirse arroz cuando la descubrió, mirándole, moviendo sus asquerosas patas y repugnantes antenas como mofándose de él. Con esos repulsivos ojos acechándole, abriendo y cerrando las piezas de su boca…hasta le parecía escuchar cómo siseaba. La mancha oscura que había intentado ignorar estaba sobre su encimera, y era una maldita cucaracha. Durante unas milésimas de segundo sintió su cuerpo totalmente paralizado, pese a que su mente le gritaba que corriese sus piernas no respondían, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y agarró el bol entre sus manos con tanta fuerza que casi podía escucharlo crujir. Intentó tragar saliva, pero su esófago parecía estar congelado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y a punto estuvo de atragantarse. Durante lo que para Shokichi fue una eternidad, él y la cucaracha mantuvieron un duelo de miradas. Sentía que no existía nada más. No oía nada, no veía nada salvo ese maldito insecto de cuerpo resbaladizo y achatado que daba la impresión de que se iba a lanzar a por él de un momento a otro. Y entonces se movió. Ni siquiera era capaz de decir en qué dirección, pero se movió. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva, relajándose de golpe y soltando el bol para a continuación salir corriendo. Se movió a tal velocidad que no escuchó el sonido de su vajilla estrellándose contra el suelo hasta que ya había empezado a subir las escaleras, obviándolo y refugiándose en su habitación cerrando tras él con un portazo.

No podía, o más bien no quería entender cómo había llegado ese bicho inmundo a su cocina. Sólo pensar que probablemente había llegado a su casa desde el garaje, amarrado en su ropa o su cartera hacía que se le pusiesen todos los pelos de punta y le picase todo el cuerpo. Podía sentir esas repugnantes patas en su piel, y se sacudió como un perro recién salido del agua. ¿Y si había puesto huevos? Quizás lo más sensato sería pegarle fuego al traje que había llevado ese día para asegurarse. Y al armario, había guardado la ropa ahí y puede que se hubiese trasladado al resto. O mejor aún, podía prenderle fuego a la casa entera y así acababa con el problema de raíz. Sí, definitivamente eso era lo más lógico y razonable sin lugar a dudas, reducirlo todo a cenizas era la única solución posible. Sólo tenía que ir a por cerillas a la… a… la… mierda. Las cerillas estaban en la cocina, que era el mismo sitio donde se encontraba ese ser de seis patas salido del mismísimo infierno y que amenazaba su supervivencia. Más que nada porque si no se iba de la cocina nunca jamás podría bajar a comer y moriría de inanición solo y triste en su habitación. Tenía que librarse de ese insecto fuera como fuese, pero el fuego ya no era una opción, y lamentablemente no se le ocurrían más.

\- _Tranquilízate Shokichi, aquí no puede entrar_\- se dijo a sí mismo- _Dos cabezas piensan más que una así que vamos a pedir ayuda._

Con el pulso temblándole y respirando profundamente, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y en un instante abrió conversación a la persona que sabría que tendría la templanza suficiente como para pensar en una solución. Era alguien que le había visto tanto en sus momento más altos y en sus momentos más bajos, y ante quien no sentía vergüenza de mostrar su lado más vulnerable. Miró la pantalla con alivio, hacía poco que se había conectado. Quizás con suerte seguiría con el móvil en la mano y leería su mensaje.

**Shokichi**

_Auda (19:07)_

_Ayuda* (19:07)_

_SOS (19:07)_

_Hay 1 (19:07)_

_N mi cocina (19:07)_

_Me mira (19:07)_

_Ayud (19:07)_

_Sacame d aqui (19:07)_

**Michelle **

_¿Estás bien? (19:10)_

_¿Por qué escribes con faltas? Pareces Marcos (19:10)_

_¿Qué pasa? Si me das 10 minutos me cambio y voy a buscarte (19:11)_

Había respondido, finalmente había respondido. Tras los tres minutos más largos y angustiosos de toda su vida por fin se sentía acompañado, Michelle le iba a ayudar. Sintiéndose algo menos nervioso se obligó a tomar aire y calmarse un poco para ordenar sus ideas, ella seguía en línea así que estaba esperando pos su respuesta, tendría que ser claro. Pero le costaba escribir la palabra completa, sentía que se le paralizaban los dedos en cuando escribía más de cinco letras seguidas y le empezaba a picar la espalda como si miles de patas peludas estuviesen caminando sobre él.

**Shokichi**

_Cuca (19:12)_

_No sé cómo ha llegado aquí (19:12)_

_¿Qué hago? (19:12)_

**Michelle **

_¿Cuca? (19:12)_

…_(19:12)_

_¿Una cucaracha? ¬¬ (19:13)_

**Shokichi**

_Si. Ayuda porfi (19:13)_

Asintió a la vez que escribía su respuesta afirmativa. Por fin había conseguido que Michelle le entendiese. Ahora ya sólo faltaba que acudiese en su rescate como la mujer fuerte e independiente que era para sacar de ese infierno al muchachillo en apuros que era él. Todo se solucionaría en un instante y podría retomar su vida lejos de allí, en un nuevo hogar, y una vez la situación se calmase y ese inmundo ser hubiese sido exterminado podría volver a su casa con la tranquilidad de saber que estaba libre de plagas. Dejó el teléfono sobre su cama y sacó una pequeña maleta de la parte alta de su armario, si iba a estar unos días fuera no le vendría mal llevarse algo de ropa para cambiarse, tampoco iba a ir a trabajar oliendo a mendigo. La vibración de su móvil, amortiguada por su edredón, llegó a sus oídos. Se hizo con él al instante, seguro que era Michelle confirmándole la hora a la que pasaba a rescatarle. Le diría que se trajese las llaves de respuesto que él mismo le había dado para así ni siquiera tener que salir de la habitación a abrirla. Era una chica muy valiente, seguro que no le daba miedo pasar por delante de la cocina aunque estuviese ahí ese…ese…ese…se estremeció tan sólo de pensarlo, ese bicho repugnante.

**Michelle **

_¿Y a mí qué coño me cuentas? (19:18)_

_Apáñate solo (19:18)_

\- _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no….-_ suplicó en alto al ver con horror como el estado de Michelle pasaba a ser de desconexión.

La envió una serie de mensajes de súplica desordenados, mal escritos y con faltas pero ninguno de ellos parecía haberle llegado ¿le había bloqueado? Probablemente sí, le había bloqueado, no era la primera vez que lo hacía cuando se ponía insistente para pasar a desbloquearse un rato después, a la espera de que se hubiese calmado. Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose solo y desamparado, no tenía idea de qué hacer. De hecho si lo pensaba todo lo fríamente que su cerebro le dejaba, que no era mucho dada la situación, todo era bastante ridículo. Era un hombre 40 y pico años encerrado en su habitación sin atreverse a salir y planteándose abandonar su casa, o peor aún, pegarle fuego sólo porque se había encontrado una cucaracha en la cocina. Quizás podría matarla de alguna forma y así eliminaría el problema, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Esos bichos eran escurridizos y rápidos y él no tenía ni las ganas, ni la templanza para enfrentarse al insecto. Tan sólo de pensarlo se le ponían los pelos como escarpias y sentía la entrada de su estómago cerrarse en un nudo.

Y en ese momento lo oyó. Un maullido agudo, lejano…¡los gatitos! En su cobarde huida se había convertido en un padre espantoso, dejando atrás a los pobres animales, abandonados a su suerte frente a su mayor enemigo. Una descarga de adrenalina que hizo que su corazón se acelerase y que sus sienes palpitasen, le hizo levantarse de golpe y salir de la habitación olvidándose por un momento del miedo que le tenía atenazado hasta entonces. Bajó las escaleras hasta el salón de dos en dos, casi tropezando en uno de los escalones y buscó con la mirada a los cuatro peludos que tenía en acogida. Seguían dónde los había dejado, en el sofá y sus alrededores y respiró con alivio al verlos bien. Pero toda la tranquilidad que pudo sentir duró tan sólo las milésimas de segundo que tardó en percatarse de que Picatchu estaba con el pelo erizado y la cola como una piña bufándole a algo. Tragó saliva y moviéndose como un robot, no queriendo ver realmente la causa de tanto escándalo, se giró muy lentamente temiéndose lo peor. Efectivamente ahí estaba. Con sus antes, sus patas, sus pelos….preparada para atacar. Durante un instante el tiempo se congeló, y ni él, ni los gatos ni la cucaracha se movieron un ápice. Hasta el burbujeo de sus acuarios pareció detenerse. Shokichi ni siquiera respiraba.

No soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones hasta que atisbó un indicio de movimiento por parte de la cucaracha, e iba en dirección a sus gatos. En un arranque de valentía, instinto paternal, temeridad o sensatez, según como se viese, se adelantó y pisó al bicho insistentemente, sintiéndolo crujir bajo la suela de sus zapatillas. Se estremeció de puro asco y con algo de miedo levantó el pie, esperándose por un momento ver al bicho correr sano y salvo. Esos malditos insectos parecían indestructibles. No obstante se topó con el cuerpo aplastado de la cucaracha pegado a su suelo y algunos de sus fluidos internos en la suela de sus zapatillas. La iba a quemar, definitivamente, a eso sí que le iba a pegar fuego. Se dejó caer en el sofá poniendo a Picatchu en su regazo, acariciando su pequeña cabeza. Había sido un susto para ambos, pero por fortuna parecía que el problema se había solucionado. Estaba orgulloso de él mismo, había conseguido enfrentarse a uno de sus mayores miedos, solucionando un problema que minutos antes le tenía paralizado. Ahora ya podría descansar tranquilo con sus gatitos. Quizás era eso lo que significaba ser padre. Más que dar biberones y limpiar cacas, ser padre significaba enfrentarse a tus propios miedos para proteger a tus hijos, sí, definitivamente eso sonaba más como ser un buen padre que no poner la leche en el microondas.

Tras concederse unos segundos de descanso descubrió que tenía un hambre atroz, así que fue a la cocina con intención de seguir preparando esa cena que se había quedado a medias. Los siguientes momentos era incapaz de recordarlos con claridad, y pese a haberlo vivido todo en primera persona, sentía como que no había sido más que un espectador de su propia vida. Conforme se levantó aprovechó para recoger algunos de los juguetes de los gatos que tenía por el medio para ordenar un poco, y según estaba agachado, lo vio. Algo moverse. Con más miedo que otra cosa movió ligeramente el sofá y con absoluto terror atenazándole el cuerpo descubrió una rendija en su suelo de madera de la cual vio salir otro de esos inmundos seres. Desde ese momento todo en su mente son imágenes borrosas hasta el punto en el cual consiguió aparcar frente a casa de Michelle. Miró a la parte de atrás del asiento aún con las manos en el volante y el motor en marcha. Tenía los cuatro gatitos en un transporte para mascotas que había comprado, y algo de ropa que había metido en una bolsa de plástico sin siguiera preocuparse de si era algo con lo que pudiese ir a trabajar. Al menos al día siguiente era sábado, si necesitaba algo podría ir a comprarlo el fin de semana para estar presentable la siguiente semana. Detuvo el motor y a través de la ventanilla miró el edificio donde vivía Michelle, se podía ver luz en su piso así que era obvio que estaba en casa. Sólo esperaba no interrumpir nada. Lo iba a matar, y si era sincero no sabía a qué le tenía más miedo, si a una cucaracha o a Michelle enfadada, pero desde luego Michelle enfadada era mucho más segura para los gatitos que las malditas cucarachas, y eso hacían los padres, sacrificarse por sus hijos ¿no? Ese día estaba descubriendo muchas cosas de lo que significaba ser padre.

Armándose del poco valor que no había perdido al huir como un cobarde, bajó del coche con el transportín de los gatos y fue hasta el portal de Michelle. Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar al telefonillo, y cuando finalmente lo hizo le pareció escucharla algo congestionada ¿tendría catarro? Le parecía rarísimo teniendo en cuenta el buen tiempo que hacía y lo raro que resultaba que ella enfermase. Quizás era alergia.

\- Eres Shokichi ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes pantalla en el telefonillo?

\- No, tengo cien mil mensajes de un cuarentón histérico porque ha visto una cucaracha. Sube, anda.

Estaba a punto de recriminarle que al final había matado a la cucaracha él solito, aunque luego hubiesen salido más, pero el molesto sonido que indicaba que Michelle le estaba abriendo la puerta le interrumpió. Pasó al interior con un suspiro, al fin y al cabo tendría el resto de la noche para presumir de su hazaña. En cuanto llegó a su puerta ella abrió y saludó casi sin mirarle, girándose al instante mientras le invitaba a pasar. La oyó sorberse la nariz y seguía sonando congestionada, además en las milésimas de segundo que tuvo para verla la cara parecía tener los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos. Sintió un nudo cerrarle el estómago, más que un catarro parecía que había estado llorando, sobre todo por la manera en la cual había evitado mirarle fijamente. La vio dirigirse directamente a la cocina, diciéndole que la esperase en el salón y preguntándole si había cenado ya. Negó, percatándose en ese momento del hambre que realmente tenía. Dejó el transporte con los gatitos, que no dejaban de maullar y moverse, en el suelo junto a Influenza. La pobre parecía sentirse curiosa y atemorizada a partes iguales y se acercó con muchísimo cuidado a la puerta de rejilla, saliendo por patas cuando Catpuchino sacó su patita por uno de los huecos.

No sintiéndose aún tranquilo del todo, indagó en sus alrededores buscando respuestas sobre lo que podría pasarle a Michelle. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había varios pañuelos arrugados, que parecían estar usados, y pese a que ya era bastante tarde no había rastro alguno de que hubiese cenado ya. Sobre la mesa estaban sus gafas, que rara vez se quitaba pues veía bastante mal sin ellas, y además parecían estar bastante sucias. Con lo que se afanaba Michelle en tenerlas siempre impolutas eso era de todo menos habitual. También, la televisión permanecía apagada y aunque no hacía frío la manta que normalmente descansaba en el respaldo estaba arrugada en el sofá. Quizás fuese simplemente un catarro y se sentía destemplada y él se estuviese preocupando por nada… probablemente sería eso. Pero por mucho que intentase convencerse a sí mismo, su instinto le gritaba que eso tenía poco de catarro y mucho de llanto. De hecho llevaba unos días en los que por mucho que ella disimulase, y disimulaba muy bien, la notaba más apagada que semanas atrás. Hasta Joseph le había comentado que la había visto bastante distraída recientemente, y Michelle era una persona demasiado responsable y exigente consigo misma como para permitirse distraerse. Exploró un poco más su alrededor, y al no encontrar nada más revelador decidió desoír las palabras de la mujer e ir a la cocina.

\- Toc, toc…- canturreó imitando el sonido de llamar a la puerta, adentrándose en la cocina.

\- Te dije que esperases en el salón- dijo con un suspiro cansado.

\- Me aburría...

Se esperaba algún tipo de contestación, de bronca, de respuesta mordaz…pero no obtuvo nada. Michelle se mantuvo en silencio, dándole la espalda y concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que por lo bien que olía debía ser la cena. Aprovechó para fijarse más en ella e incluso sin verla la cara, y no hacía más que encontrar señales de que algo no iba bien. Su pelo estaba mal recogido en una coleta y muy despeinado. Su postura era encogida y apocada, y le recordaba al día en el cual Joseph le pidió matrimonio, o al momento tras el combate entre él y Akari, pero sin toda esa rabia acumulada que tenía entonces. También le recordaba un poco a cuando había tenido bronquitis, pero aunque no sabía decir exactamente por qué, había algo diferente. Quizás era el hecho de que más que enferma, parecía estar comportándose de forma automática. O puede que simplemente él estuviera viendo fantasmas donde no los había.

\- ¿Tú has cenado?- preguntó intentando mantener una conversación.

\- No

\- ¿Y eso?- la vio encogerse de hombros ante su segunda pregunta y se giró ligeramente hacia él.

\- No tenía hambre

Ahí estaba. Su cara enrojecida, sus ojos llorosos e hinchados. Sintió su propia expresión cambiar al instante al verla e incluso llegó a avanzar un par de pasos en su dirección, pero se detuvo cuando ella volvió a darse la vuelta. O le estaba mintiendo o realmente no había tenido hambre, y no sabía cuál de las dos respuestas le preocupaba más. Michelle siempre tenía hambre, siempre, de hecho incluso cuando se agobiaba, enfadaba o estaba triste su reacción normal era tener aún más hambre. Ya no le cabía duda alguna de que algo ocurría, pero la conocía y sabía que si la presionaba no conseguiría nada, pero si no indagaba, probablemente ella no daría el primer paso para contarle qué le pasaba. La vio dejar a su lado un plato con un pequeño sándwich relleno tan sólo con algo de queso y un poco de fiambre y arrugó el ceño extrañado. El olor a comida que inundaba la cocina distaba mucho de ser de ese sándwich.

\- ¿Un aperitivo?- preguntó con la esperanza de que le dijese que sí. Sabía que Michelle tenía la manía de prepararse pequeños aperitivos mientras cocinaba porque le daba hambre y no aguantaba a que la comida estuviese hecha.

\- No, mi cena.

\- ¿Y lo que estás haciendo?

\- Es para ti, no tengo mucha hambre

\- ¿No vas a comer más?- la vio negar aun dándole la espalda- Michelle ¿estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, ella se mantuvo callada, como si no le hubiese escuchado. Shokichi suspiró, acercándose a ella y apoyándose en la encimera a su lado. Michelle lo miró de reojo y le sostuvo la mirada un instante y a Shokichi ya no le cupo duda alguna, esos no eran ojos de estar enferma, eran ojos de haber llorado. En ese momento quedó claro para ella que Shokichi estaba al tanto de que algo le pasaba, y quedó claro para él que ella no quería hablar del tema.

\- Estoy cansada y puede que esté empezando a desarrollar alguna alergia, me pican los ojos y la nariz- explicó con total convencimiento pese a que los dos sabían que era mentira.

\- Esperemos que no vaya a más…-

\- Sí, esperemos.

No quería insistirla más de momento, ya habían llegado a un punto en el cual ella hablaría si quería y si no se iba a rebotar. Ya la volvería a preguntar cuando la ocasión fuese más propicia. En pocas palabras la dijo que ya se encargaba él de terminar de preparar la cena, que se fuese a ver a los gatitos que la estaban esperando y, para su sorpresa, Michelle no puso pegas. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le cedió el tenedor de madera y el mandil para que él siguiese preparando los espaguetis con queso que estaban a medio cocinar. No conseguía deshacerse de la desagradable sensación que le cerraba el estómago y le punzaba el pecho. Ahora que la había visto mejor su mente le había hecho recordar un momento en el cual Michelle se veía en un estado similar al que tenía ahora. Tenía que remontarse a su adolescencia, y al pequeño Leonardo.

Leonardo K . Davis había sido el gato de la familia durante el suficiente tiempo como para haber acompañado a Michelle en parte de su infancia, pero lo suficiente poco como para tener aún años de vida por delante… si todo hubiese ido bien. Pero una enfermedad repentina había llevado a tener que dormir al animal, provocando un drama en los Davis y especialmente en Michelle, que compartía un gran vínculo con él. Esa aceptación muda pero dolorosa, esa expresión de frustración por no poder hacer nada, ese aura de desamparo al verse desbordada y sin saber qué hacer… esa Michelle de entonces se parecía demasiado a la Michelle que estaba al otro lado de la pared. Pero en esta ocasión Influenza parecía estar bien, y los padres de la chica no le habían dicho tampoco nada fuera de lo común. De hecho había estado hablando con Donatello ese mismo día sobre el cumpleaños de ella, que era en un par de semanas, y no parecía estar al tanto de que a su hija le ocurriese algo. Lo que más le preocupaba de todo, más que el que hubiese llorado, era el no saber la razón tras su tristeza.

Aprovechando que la pasta tenía que reposar unos minutos, fue al baño, cruzándose con Influenza en el pasillo. La gata observaba desde la entrada del salón lo que hacía su dueña, y no parecía muy dispuesta a ir a unirse a ella y sus congéneres. Se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza y a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, que tendía a rehuirle, esta vez se dejó mimar y se frotó contra sus piernas mientras ronroneaba. Debía haber visto su posición de reina de la casa amenazada con la llegada de los gatitos. Él también le echó un vistazo a Michelle, que estaba sentada en el suelo con los cuatro felinos a su alrededor. Su posición era cabizbaja y aunque estaba demasiado lejos de ella para verle bien la cara le pareció que se estaba limpiando una lágrima con la palma de la mano. Quiso decirle algo, pero probablemente se molestaría si se enteraba de que la había estado mirando. Michelle odiaba que la viesen llorar.

Entró en el baño siendo lo más silencioso posible, y cuando ya estaba preparado para volver a la cocina y se enjabonó las manos algo llamó su atención en la repisa del lavabo. Además de su cepillo de dientes eléctrico, que era el mismo de siempre, a su lado había un vaso pequeño que nunca había visto antes dentro del cual pudo ver dos cabezales del cepillo, y los dos parecían usados. ¿Por qué iba a tener Michelle dos viviendo sola? Y además de diferentes colores. Salió del baño dudando sobre si preguntarle o no y fue a terminar de hacer la cena mientras se lo pensaba. Rebuscó entre los armarios algo en lo que poder comer y cuando abrió el armario con las tazas algo llamó su atención. De entre la multitud de ellas que Michelle tenía, pese a que casi siempre acababa usando las mismas, destacaba y no para bien, una bastante más fea que las demás. Era totalmente blanca y no parecía tener nada, y la curiosidad le llevó a cogerla para verla con más detalle. Entonces lo leyó. En una caligrafía desastrosa ponía "Akari" y dudaba mucho que fue el chaval quien le hubiese regalado a Michelle una taza con su propio nombre. A su cabeza acudieron los dos cabezales de cepillo de dientes y no necesitó atar más cabos para imaginarse lo que pasaba. Ya desde hacía un tiempo sospechaba, o más bien sabía, que Michelle y Akari tenían un tipo de relación mucho más estrecha que la que les hacían creer. Dejó la taza en su sitio con cuidado y se percató de algo que le había pasado desapercibido pero volvió a su mente de golpe como si de una fotografía congelada en su memoria se tratase. El calendario de pared que tenía en la cocina, estaba dado la vuelta, y no creía que fuese fruto del azar. Esperaba equivocarse, pero en ese momento creyó haber encontrado la causa detrás de la tristeza de Michelle.

Se sentía destrozada. Pese a que sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, pese a tener en mente que antes o después ocurriría, pese a repetirse a sí misma constantemente que todo era circunstancial, que tenía fecha límite, que ni siquiera llegaría al verano…pese a todo, la noticia que había recibido minutos antes había sido tal golpe para ella que desde el momento que colgó el teléfono rompió a llorar, y no fue capaz de parar hasta que Shokichi llamó al telefonillo, y porque se obligó a ello. E incluso teniendo a cuatro gatitos en el regazo, que es algo que normalmente la haría olvidar todos sus males, estaba aguantando el llanto; sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, el estómago cerrado, los ojos escociéndole y la vista nublada. Se secaba las lágrimas que aun así salían de sus ojos en cuanto las empezaba a sentir deslizarse por su piel, no podía permitir que Shokichi la viese llorar. Era consciente por la forma en la cual la había mirado que su aspecto la delataba, y que él la yo sabía, pero si conseguía evitar que le preguntase mostrándose entera lo prefería. No se sentía preparada para hablar de ello, primero tenía que asimilarlo.

Había sido un día como otro cualquiera en el cual había podido ver poco rato a Akari, pero al menos pudieron compartir la hora de la comida. Ambos eran conscientes de que estaban en abril y eso implicaba que al mes siguiente Akari se marcharía, y aunque intentaban mantener el buen humor en sus momentos juntos, la sombra de la realidad se cernía sobre ellos de cuando en cuando. Y la realidad había decidido mostrarse esa tarde de una forma tremendamente dolorosa para ambos. Fue poco rato después de llegar a casa cuando oyó su teléfono vibrar contra la mesa del salón, y descolgó con una sonrisa al ver el nombre de Akari en la pantalla. Pero le duró poco, el tiempo justo que tardó en oírle decir "Micchan" entre sollozos e hipidos. Hacía mucho que no sentía el corazón en un puño tanto como lo sintió en ese momento. Ni cuando él y Joseph pelearon. Ni cuando este último le pidió matrimonio. Ni cuando había estado preocupada por perder a sus amigas. Era una sensación parecida al pavor que la paralizó cuando creyó que Influenza se había perdido. Ese frío haciéndola temblar aunque el tiempo fuese agradable, ese bloqueo mental que la impedía pensar. Con la escasa entereza que su ansiedad se dignó a cederle, consiguió calmarlo lo suficiente como para que su respiración, tan agitada que parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico, se calmase, y fuese capaz de explicar lo que pasaba aun llorando, tartamudeando y teniendo que hacer pausas para hablar sin ahogarse.

La información cayó sobre ella como un mazazo, tan fuerte que no fue capaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos. . En cuanto el chico había revisado su correo electrónico al llegar a casa se había topado con que sus padres, en un acto de buena fe para ayudarle porque estaba ocupado estudiando, habían comprado su billete de vuelta a Japón. Como si el hecho de que su relación ya tuviese una fecha definitiva de finalización no fuese lo suficientemente doloroso, el mundo parecía conspirar contra ellos para que todo se hiciese aún más difícil. Se marchaba el 19 de mayo, cuatro semanas exactas después del cumpleaños de Michelle. Incluso sintiendo que se estaba rompiendo por dentro intentó calmar a Akari en los más de 60 minutos que estuvieron hablando por teléfono, y aunque lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas y sentía tal nudo en la garganta que se le dificultaba hablar y se veía obligada a hacer pausas para poder respirar, creyó conseguir mantenerse lo suficientemente entera como para que el chico se sintiese algo mejor. No obstante desde el momento que pulsó el botón de colgar había arrancado a llorar y prácticamente gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, tirando su teléfono de pura impotencia contra el suelo. Se sentía totalmente perdida, desbordada y desolada. Ya no sería capaz de ver su próximo cumpleaños como algo feliz o como un motivo de celebración, sino como el recordatorio de una cuenta atrás a cuyo final no quería llegar nunca.

Estaba hecha un manojo de contradicciones y odiaba sentirse tan impotente e indecisa. No sabía si la visita de Shokichi le parecía una tortura o una bendición. Por una parte quería estar sola, para poder llorar y desahogarse, para poder aislarse de todo y todos como solía hacer y sólo dejarse ver una vez hubiese sido capaz de levantar mínimamente la cabeza. Pero por otra parte le aterrorizaba pasar la noche sola en casa tan sólo con la compañía de su tristeza y su desasosiego. Tan pronto quería llamar a Akari para preguntarle cómo estaba, para poder escucharle y saber que seguía allí; como quería alejarse de él, porque pensar en verle o en oír su voz sólo hacía que el dolor de saber que lo iba a perder se hiciese más fuerte. Si tan sólo él pudiese quedarse algo más de tiempo, tan sólo un poco más, el suficiente para poder despedirse tranquilamente y al menos celebrar su cumpleaños sin verlo como el pistoletazo de salida al sufrimiento. Ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza enmarañándose, e intentaba buscar alguna solución mágica dado que no había sido capaz de encontrar ninguna solución lógica. Pero ni la magia ni los magos existen, si acaso los ilusionistas con mucha pericia. Y Michelle no quería una ilusión que disfrazase la realidad de algo más bonito, porque cuando esta se desvaneciese, el golpe sería aún más duro.

Desde la cocina, Shokichi anunció que ya había terminado de hacer la cena, que si quería que la llevase algo más. Michelle miró con desgana el sándwich que tenía sobre la mesa y sintió su estómago cerrarse, ni siquiera se veía capaz de comerse eso. Si no fuese por Shokichi probablemente no habría ni cenado, y sólo pensar que tenía que echarse algo a la boca la hacían sentir naúseas. Sintió sus lágrimas desbordar de nuevo al pensar en que era viernes y probablemente no vería a Akari hasta el lunes, ya que pese a que era el cumpleaños de Alex ese fin de semana, al seguir recuperándose de su lesión el chico no había tenido ánimos para celebrar nada. Y Akari no dejaría a un amigo solo en su cumpleaños. Michelle iba a proponerle a Alex que dado que el suyo era poco después hiciesen una celebración conjunta entonces, en vista de que ya estaría totalmente recuperado, pero ya no tenía sentido. Tan sólo pensar en su cumpleaños hacía que sintiese un vacío en el pecho y que las lágrimas amenazasen con deslizarse por su rostro de nuevo. Apretó la mandíbula intentando tratarse sus malos pensamientos, y respiró profundamente para calmarse justo segundos antes de que Shokichi apareciese por la puerta. Ahí estaba con su mirada de preocupación, escrutándola, estudiándola como si pretendiese leerle la mente para así saber qué le pasaba. Desvió la mirada por pura incomodidad, clavándola en los gatitos a su alrededor. Quizás la presencia de Shokichi era una bendición después de todo, puede que la ayudase a pensar en algo más que ese maldito billete de avión que la torturaba.

\- ¿Has visto lo grandes que están ya? ¡Crecen demasiado rápido!- le dijo él con un fingido entusiasmo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Sí… - murmuró ella acomodándose a su lado, haciéndose con el sándwich que en realidad no tenía pensado comerse.

\- A veces me dan ganas de quedarme con alguno de ellos.

\- Hazlo

\- Pero viajo mucho- respondió entre bocados- No quiero dejar al animal solo tanto tiempo, ya me duele mucho abandonar a Pepe y los demás.

\- Pepe es un coral

\- ¡Pero sufre igualmente! – le dijo con espanto.

\- Ni siquiera tiene sistema nervioso, no puede sufrir -suspiró – Piénsatelo, si te quedas con uno te lo cuido cuando viajes. Y límpiate ahí, que te has manchado de queso

\- ¿Y tú no quieres otro?- ella negó pero no pareció ser suficiente respuesta para Shokichi, que insistió - ¿Por? Con lo que te gustan los gatos

\- Esta casa no es muy grande, teniendo ya a Influenza tendrían muy poco sitio. Y además ya tengo demasiadas preocupaciones, no quiero añadir más.

\- Lástima. Por cierto ¿tú no cenas?

Miró el plato de Shokichi, ya prácticamente vacío, mientras que ella ni siquiera había tocado su sándwich. No se veía capaz de comérselo, tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado y ganas de vomitar y lo que menos le apetecía era echarse algo a la boca. Aun así hizo el esfuerzo de darle un mordisco aguantándose las náuseas mientras masticaba. Podía sentir la mirada preocupada del hombre sobre ella, y por el rabillo del ojo atisbó como le dedicaba una sonrisa algo triste. La pidió si le dejaba probarlo, y desprendiéndose del plato como si quemase, se lo tendió. Sintió alivio. Si con suerte Shokichi se lo acababa entero ya no tendría que seguir fingiendo que cenaba, ya comería más tarde si conseguía deshacerse del nudo que la cerraba el estómago. Durante un rato siguieron hablando, o más bien, él le contaba cosas antes las cuales ella sólo se veía capaz de contestar con monosílabos o frases cortas. Pero agradecía la charla, al menos así conseguía tener la mente algo distraída. Y los gatitos, para qué negarlo, también estaban ayudando. Consiguieron hasta arrancarle una sonrisa cuando Picatchu empezó a bufarle a sus zapatillas de estar por casa como si le fuese la vida en ello. En cuanto la escuchó reírse, Shokichi la rodeó los hombros en una especie de abrazo. Era consciente de que le estaba preocupando, y se odiaba por ello. Pero no se sentía capaz de hablar del tema, y tampoco debía hacerlo. Sería exponer por completo la relación que tenía con Akari, y si bien sospechaba que Shokichi en el fondo ya lo sabía sentía que si contaba algo sería como dar rienda suelta a que todo el mundo lo supiese.

Mientras Shokichi jugaba con los gatos ella aprovechó para irse a la cocina un rato a solas con la excusa de fregar. Aunque su compañía le estaba haciendo más bien que mal, eso no quería decir que no necesitase sus momentos de soledad. Se estaba sintiendo algo abrumada y las ganas de llorar le sobrevinieron de nuevo. Ella y Akari no se habían dicho nada más desde que habían colgado el teléfono, principalmente porque sentían que no había nada más que decir. Si hablaban, ella probablemente le pediría que se quedase, y Akari que se fuese con él a Japón. Pero los dos sabían que eran peticiones egoístas, irracionales y lo peor de todo, muy difíciles de llevar a cabo. Michelle sabía de sobra que si le decía que se quedase con ella, él removería cielo con tierra para no moverse de EEUU, incluso si eso implicaba convertirse en un inmigrante ilegal dentro del país. Precisamente por eso no se lo podía pedir, porque era consciente de que él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y no le parecía sano.

No era capaz de hacerse a la idea de que en unas semanas Akari ya no estaría allí. Ya no estaría en sus clases, ya no volvería a pisar esa casa en la que siempre le esperaban su taza, su cepillo, su pijama y ella misma. Y no le podría ver, no le podría tocar, no podría sentir su voz acariciarle la piel, ni notar esas miradas que conseguían decirla sin palabras todo lo que la quería. Akari no era su mundo, ni su vida entera, pero si una parte muy importante de la misma, y era algo que no quería perder. Si era sincera ni siquiera sabía qué pasaría con parte de sus amigos una vez él se fuese. Personas como Eva, Keiji, Amelia o incluso Joseph seguirían ahí, pero Akari era su nexo de unión con Kanako, Yaeko, Marcos, Alex... temía que la relación con cualquiera de ellos se enfriase una vez él faltase. Sintió sus ojos escocer otra vez y en vista de que Shokichi parecía aun entretenido en el salón dejó que las lágrimas cayesen mientras terminaba de fregar. Akari y ella ni siquiera sabían aún que iban a hacer. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su relación por terminada cuando él se marchase, pero una relación a distancia, a tanta distancia, sonaba demasiado difícil. El cambio horario complicaba el coincidir para poder hablar, el precio de los vuelos y la de tiempo que implicaban hacía que resultase muy poco factible el que pudiesen hacer viajes periódicos para verse. Y lo más importante de todo, no tenían planes de futuro. Mantener una relación a distancia tenía sentido si en un futuro, ya fuese cercano o lejano, existía una intención de eliminar esa distancia. Pero ellos por el momento no la tenían, y Michelle sentía que intentar mantener la relación mientras estuviesen separados sólo sería una forma de alargar lo inevitable.

Cuando estaba volviendo al salón tras desahogarse un rato en la soledad de la cocina, se cruzó en la puerta con Influenza, que maulló lastimosamente y se apoyó en su pierna buscando atención. La alzó en brazos, frotando la nariz contra el pelaje del animal y dándole un beso en la frente mientras la gata se deshacía en ronroneos. Seguro que hasta ella echaba de menos a Akari cuando se fuese, aunque sólo fuese por su calor. Se fue con la gata hasta el sofá, en el cual Shokichi jugaba con dos de los gatitos, que se escondían entre los cojines. Tomó aire, y aunque seguía sintiendo una incómoda sensación en la garganta que la dificultaba hablar, decidió iniciar ella la conversación en un intento por dejar de pensar en ese maldito billete de avión.

\- Qué tal en mi ausencia ¿habéis roto algo?

\- Un poco mi orgullo cuando Araña me ha mordido, pero lo demás está bien.

\- Bueno, no ha sido una gran pérdida.

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó él, mirándola ofendido.

\- Es broma- dejó a Influenza sobre el sofá, que con cierta desconfianza empezó a olisquear a sus congéneres- ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?

\- No, no tengo ni herida. Pero esos dientecillos son como agujas.

Se sentó junto a Shokichi en el sofá y segundos después ya tenía a dos de los gatitos tumbados sobre su regazo dispuestos a dormir. Parecían haberse encariñado con ella de la de veces que había ido a verlos al despacho o casa de Shokichi, y desde luego, no se iba a quejar por ello. Se giró hacia el hombre al sentir que tenía los ojos clavados en ella, y lo descubrió con una sonrisa paternal.

\- ¿Qué? – espetó al sentirse observada

\- ¿De verdad que no quieres uno? Me gustaría que te quedases con alguno.

\- Sabes que te diría que sí encantada, pero ahora mismo no creo que deba tener más mascotas.

\- Bueno si cambias de opinión dímelo, que además se acerca tu cumpleaños y podría ser un buen regalo

\- Pasado mañana es el de Alex.

Lo prácticamente sin pensar, de golpe, provocando que Shokichi se quedase algo cortado y se mantuviese en silencio con la ceja ligeramente enarcada. No quería hablar de su cumpleaños, de verdad que no. Si ya antes tenía pocas o ninguna gana de celebrarlo ahora ya era prácticamente un tema tabú para ella. Su cumpleaños había pasado de ser simplemente indiferente a resultarle doloroso. Casi podía sentir cómo su caja torácica se estaba cerrando en torno a sus pulmones, dificultándole respirar. Se forzó a sí misma a hacer una inspiración profunda, dejando escapar el aire lentamente en una exhalación temblorosa. Tenía que controlar sus nervios, no podía derrumbarse delante de Shokichi. Se sentiría terriblemente culpable si le hacía preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba, además tampoco es que pudiese ayudarla para solucionar aquello que la entristecía, por lo que él también se acabaría frustrando. Cuando creyó haberse tranquilizado y bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, habló a duras penas intentando que no se notase el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

\- Aun no le he podido comprar un regalo ¿tú tienes alguna idea? – desvió la mirada a su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos, hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que en su voz era evidente que estaba aguantando el llanto- N-no quiere celebrarlo pero…me gustaría tener un detalle con él.

\- Michelle ¿estás bien?- ella asintió aunque era obvio que no lo estaba- Michelle… - Shokichi insistió, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

\- Quizás le pregunte a Marcos a ver si a él se le ocurre algo que Alex pueda querer.

\- ¿Y tú que quieres? Por tu cumpleaños – pese a que sonreía lo dijo con cierta firmeza, parecía que no le iba a dar tregua, era como si estuviese esperando una respuesta concreta.

\- Lo que quiero no lo puedo tener- ante las últimas palabras le vibró la voz y tuvo que morderse el labio para que dejase de temblar

\- ¿Quieres la paz mundial?

\- La mundial no sé, pero la de mi mundo sí- casi ni se oyó a sí misma, pero debió sonar muy mal porque Shokichi se incorporó un poco en el sofá para sentarse más cerca de ella, y le empezó a frotar la espalda, reconfortándola.

\- Michelle..

No pudo más. Muy a su pesar se vio incapaz de controlar el torrente de emociones que la apretaban el pecho y hacían palpitar su cabeza. Le ardían los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a caer incontrolables por sus mejillas, su respiración se aceleró y se hizo muy superficial e inestable. Los gatitos en su regazo, sobresaltados, se desvelaron y bajaron al suelo, al contrario que su gata que se acercó a ella con suma curiosidad y le dio un cabezazo en el brazo. Eso hizo que la emoción la sobreviniese aún más y que su llanto se hiciese aún más evidente. Shokichi la miraba muerto de preocupación, con la mano aún apoyada en su espalda y como si dudase qué hacer a continuación. Se le veía muy compungido y no le extrañaría nada que con lo empático que era, antes o después él también se echase a llorar. Y fue en ese instante, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, que tuvo la corazonada de que él sería capaz de entenderla mejor que nadie a excepción del propio Akari, y sin siquiera pararse a reflexionar sobre ello, las palabras salieron de su boca sin control.

\- No quiero que se vaya

Al instante, Shokichi la rodeó en un apretado abrazo. No dijo nada, simplemente la estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño, dejando que se acurrucarse en él y llorase a gusto. No la detuvo, no la dijo que se calmase, ni que dejase de llorar, ni la dio falsas esperanzas insinuando que todo saldría bien. Se mantuvo en silencio, acunándola, y no fue hasta entonces que Michelle se percató de lo mucho que necesitaba ese abrazo. Y se lo contó. La llamada de Akari, el que se marchaba justo un mes después de su cumpleaños, que sentía que todo la sobrepasaba porque no sabía qué hacer, que no quería perderle pero tampoco pedirle que se quedase. Él la escuchó sin interrumpirla, incluso aunque muchas veces ni ella misma era capaz de entenderse entre sus balbuceos. Esperó pacientemente a que dejase de llorar y se calmase lo suficiente como para que su respiración se estabilizase. Sintió como la presión de su pecho se aflojó un poco tras compartir su dolor con Shokichi, y también tras hablarse de su relación con Akari. No le había dicho explícitamente que eran pareja, pero resultaba obvio por sus palabras, y Shokichi la conocía lo suficiente como para sospecharlo ya antes y ella no había hecho más que confirmárselo. Pero más que como un error, lo sintió como una liberación. Pese a sus tonterías, Shokichi era un referente para Michelle, y tenerlo como apoyo era muy significativo para ella. Valoraba mucho su opinión e incluso si no era capaz de decirle nada que la consolase el simple hecho de que la escuchase la estaba ayudando a sentirse algo mejor.

\- Quiero contarte algo- dijo separándose de ella. Pese a que sabía que Shokichi era muy empático y tremendamente sentimentaloide, igualmente se sorprendió al ver que él también tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. – Pero antes voy a ponerme el pijama y lavarme los dientes por si me quedo dormido, que ya tengo una edad y me cuesta trasnochar- Ella soltó una carcajada nasal que sonó algo hueca y triste pero que en el fondo sentía.

\- Pero si aún eres un jovenzuelo, viejo.

\- Eso es contradictorio. Shelly.

\- Tú sí que eres contradictorio.

Aun sabiendo que podría llevarse una reprimenda al hacerlo, no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo a Michelle en cuanto se levantó del sofá para ir a cambiarse. Ella le apartó de un manotazo y se repeinó la coleta medio deshecha que él había terminado deshaciéndole del todo, dedicándole una mirada fulminante. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, eso le alivió, al menos en sus ojos se reflejó algo más que la vacía tristeza que tenían cuando llegó unas horas antes. Si tenía fuerzas para llegar a enfadarse era indicativo de que algo mejor estaba. Fue hasta la habitación de ella, en la cual había dejado la bolsa con ropa que consiguió almacenar en su huida desesperada de su propio hogar, y al sentarse en la cama para cambiarse de pantalones vio sobre la almohada algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Perfectamente doblado había un pijama, que por talla y estilo resultaba obvio que no era de Michelle y no cabía duda alguna de a quién pertenecía. Si ya antes le entristecía la marcha de Akari, tras la charla con Michelle le había dejado realmente tocado y el que el chico se fuese se había hecho aún más difícil para él. Le había recordado demasiado a su propia historia, a la chica de la que se había enamorado y de que la que se había separado pese a que su matrimonio era ya algo casi inminente. No quería que ninguno de los dos pasase por lo que había pasado él, y no quería ninguno de los dos pasase por lo que había pasado ella, Akita Nanao. Su querida Aki-chan.

Para cuando volvió al salón Michelle estaba acomodada en el sofá, son las piernas cruzadas y su gata acurrucada entre ellas. Los gatitos habían decidido todos enredarse los unos en los otros en una de las numerosas camitas que Influenza tenía por la casa. Se sentó a su lado, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer, que parecía apremiarle a que empezase a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes por qué no tengo pareja?- eso debió pillarla totalmente por sorpresa pues arrugó la nariz y lo miró con total desconcierto.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Responde, tiene que ver con lo que te quiero contar.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que responder?- él asintió y Michelle adoptó una actitud un poco más pensativa- No sé…no es algo que me haya planteado nunca- reflexionó en voz alta, escrutándole- Eres alguien amable, generoso, resultas simpático y tienes carisma. Y eres un hombre guapo

\- Me vas a sonrojar…

\- Así que supongo que es porque en realidad no quieres tener pareja- concluyó enarcando una ceja como si no estuviese muy convencida- Aunque luego te quejes de estar soltero.

Shokichi sonrió, por una parte le halagaba que Michelle tuviese un concepto tan positivo de él. Sabía que pese a que se metiese con él le apreciaba y valoraba, pero no era lo mismo "saberlo" que oírlo de su boca. Pero más que eso lo que le hizo sonreír fue el percatarse de lo bien que lo conocía, no es que no quisiera tener pareja en sí, pero por ahí iban los tiros.

\- Más o menos, más que no querer es que...- se detuvo y miró a Michelle, que le escuchaba atentamente- No sé cómo decirlo. Mejor voy a empezar por el principio, quizás así puedas entenderme.

\- Hazme un croquis- le dijo ella, y Shokichi no tenía muy claro si lo había hecho en broma o en serio.

\- No creo que haga falta…- suspiró. Realmente y pese a que habían pasado años, le costaba todavía hablar de aquello. De hecho eran muy pocas las personas con las cuales lo había compartido, y una de ellas era precisamente Donatello- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún estaba en el colegio, conocí a una chica con la que tuve un flechazo.

\- Fin

\- ¡Shelly!

\- Lo siento, no me apetece oír historias de amor- lo miró visiblemente compungida- No hoy.

\- Déjame contártelo. Si cuando acabe no le ves sentido a lo que le he dicho prometo invitarte a cenar al sitio que prefieras.

\- No es justo, sabes que te voy a decir que al buffet libre y eso te sale barato.

\- Pues ya pensaré otra forma en la cual compensártelo

\- Está bien- rezongó- Si tanto insistes por algo será.

Le contó cómo la había visto en la puerta de su casa cuando aún eran unos críos, negándose a entrar porque sus padres habían salido y no quería enfrentarse sola a la polilla que se había colado por la ventana. Ahí empezó todo. Cuando ella le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y un vaso de leche con cacao sintió algo en su pecho que hizo que sus mejillas empezasen a arder y que se quedase sin palabras. De repente, bajo la luz titilante de la cocina y con una taza humeante en las manos le pareció preciosa, y esa noche apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño pensando si podría volver a verla. Y lo hizo. Al día siguiente en el colegio se encontró con ella. Iban al mismo curso, aunque no a la misma clase y pese a que cada cual tenía sus amigos empezaron poco a poco a hablar más y terminaron por volver juntos a casa más de un día, aprovechando que vivían en el mismo barrio. Con el paso de las semanas, los meses, los años, se forjó entre ellos una amistad que parecía inquebrantable. A veces discutían, a veces no, pero se querían y entendían tanto el uno al otro, que realmente nunca llegaban a enfadarse del todo. Él pensó que a fuerza de pasar tiempo juntos y convertirse en amigos el encaprichamiento que tenía con ella en algún momento desaparecería, pero no fue así, y el estar enamorado de Nanao Akita prácticamente se convirtió en un rasgo más de su personalidad.

También le dijo a Michelle como Aki siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándole en todo momento. Cuando le expulsaron temporalmente del instituto por meterse en peleas callejeras, cuando Thien falleció, cuando en un combate de entrenamiento en sus clases de judo causó una lesión importante a su contrincante y pensó en dejarlo. Ella siempre había estado allí, dándole una patada en el culo cuando la necesitaba, otorgándole consuelo cuando se sentía perdido, animándole a seguir adelante cuando quería abandonarlo todo. Siempre estaban juntos, y muchos eran los que decían que parecían un matrimonio. Y antes de que se quieran dar cuenta y sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado a ello se dieron cuenta de que su relación podía definirse más como de novios que como de amigos, y cuando él le planteó que en el futuro le gustaría casarse con ella y que ambos formasen una familia en una pequeña casa rodeada de cerezos, a ella le pareció una idea fantástica. Por aquel entonces estaban en la universidad, y decidieron que tendrían tiempo de pensar en ello, que primero era acabar sus estudios. Y entonces todo se rompió.

A él le ofrecieron realizar parte de las investigaciones de su doctorado en EEUU, trabajando para la NASA. Era una oportunidad increíble que no podía rechazar, y tras lágrimas, llantos, noches en vela y mucho dolor, él se fue a lo que creía que sería una estancia temporal a EEUU, dejando atrás su familia, sus amigos, su país natal y a Nanao. Mantuvieron su relación a distancia de la mejor forma que pudieron. Con cartas kilométricas, llamadas de teléfono con facturas que desbarajustaban todo su presupuesto mensual, un único viaje en el cual intentaron recuperar en unos días todo el tiempo perdido los últimos meses. Y se iban cansando, agotando, había momentos que pensaban que mantener su relación no tenía sentido, pero el pensar que en un futuro no muy lejano volverían a estar juntos les hacía seguir luchando. Y entonces llegó la buena, pero a la vez terrible noticia. A Shokichi le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo estable, bien remunerado y que le daba un currículum impecable, ofreciéndole un futuro lleno de oportunidades. Ella consiguió trabajo en una empresa en la cual llevaba años aspirando a poder ser contratada y que la permitía dedicarse a aquello que más le gustaba y para lo cual llevaba años esforzándose. Ella no quiso ser egoísta y pedirle a él que volviese abandonado sus sueños, él no quiso ser egoísta diciéndole a ella que dejase atrás sus objetivos y se fuese a vivir con él. Y así fue como su noviazgo terminó; por mutuo acuerdo, con muchas lágrimas y aun queriéndose.

Durante mucho tiempo siguieron en contacto por carta y con la llegada de las nuevas tecnologías y las redes sociales retomaron una relación de amistad que con el paso del tiempo se había enfriado un poco y que les trajo muy buenos recuerdos a ambos, aunque también cierta nostalgia y dolor por lo que podría haber sido si las circunstancias en sus vidas hubieran sido otras. Gracias a los servicios de mensajería, a Facebook, a Instagram, pudo volver a verla en sus fotos para descubrir que seguía pareciéndole preciosa incluso con el paso de los años. Y pudo ver por fin a ese marido y ese hijo de los cuales tanto le había hablado en sus cartas. Y aunque se alegraba por ella, por verla feliz y descubrir que había seguido con su vida pese a su ausencia, no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia. Le hubiera encantado ser el hombre de esas fotos y el padre de ese encantador niño, que según ella, era una de las personas más amables que jamás había conocido, y que le recordaba mucho a él.

A día de hoy seguían hablando con bastante frecuencia, y mantenían una relación de amistad sana y cómoda, en la cual si bien no tanto como antes, compartían a veces sus preocupaciones y quebraderos de cabeza. Y aunque él intentaba no dar muestras de ello ante Nanao para no incomodarla, cuanto más hablaba con ella más cuenta se daba de que seguía enamorado. Puede que fuese porque al tenerla lejos y haberla perdido de esa forma la idolatraba, o porque se había formado su propia imagen mental de ella y lo que amaba no era tanto a Nanao Akita como a la idea de Aki-chan que tenía en su cabeza, o puede simplemente que el estar enamorado de esa mujer, se hubiese convertido realmente en un rasgo de su personalidad.

\- Creo que ya lo entiendo- murmuró Michelle tras unos minutos de silencio una vez él había terminado de contar su historia- No es tanto que no quieras parejas sino que no encuentras a nadie que consiga hacerte sentir lo mismo que te hizo sentir ella.

\- He conocido a mujeres fantásticas, he tenido citas con personas increíbles pero…

\- Pero no son ella…- musitó Michelle, mirando a su regazo. Parecía que le había entendido a un nivel mucho más profundo de lo que se había imaginado en un primer momento- Y sabes que aunque no lo quieras vas a hacer comparaciones y dañar a la persona con la que estés.

\- Sabía que serías capaz de entenderlo

\- Aun así, Shokichi ¿por qué me has contado todo eso?

\- Porque espero que escuchando mi historia, aprendas de mis errores para escribir la tuya. No quiero que acabes como yo- Shokichi notó sus ojos humedecidos- Lo que Akari y tú tenéis es algo maravilloso, no te rindas, no dejes que lo vuestro muera, no os canséis de luchar como nos cansamos nosotros. Si lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida, no quiero que te conviertas en mí.

\- El amor no lo es todo.

\- Lo sé. Pero aprovecha los medios que tú tienes y yo no tuve, aprovéchate de mis errores para no cometerlos tú. Pocas veces te he visto tan feliz como cuando estás con él, no quiero que esa Michelle desaparezca

\- Shokichi…- levantó la cabeza para mirarle y al igual que él tenía los ojos llorosos- …gracias.

Ella lo abrazó, y él respondió al abrazo permitiéndose llorar en silencio. Le había resultado difícil volver a remover su pasado, y le dolía pensar que Michelle o Akari podrían pasar a algo similar a lo que tuvieron que sufrir él y Aki. Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos por intentar que no fuese así y utilizaría todos los recursos a su alcance para intentar que Michelle y Akari pudiesen pasar algo más de tiempo juntos, incluso si eso implicaba hablar directamente con su madre, que por lo que Michelle le había dicho era quien más había insistido para que volviese cuando antes.

Quizás ese era el verdadero significado de ser padre. No los biberones, ni las noches sin dormir, ni comprar juguetes, eso podría hacerlo cualquiera. Sino el querer a alguien tan incondicionalmente que su felicidad es tu prioridad. El guiarle para evitarle sufrimiento innecesario o caer en errores que tú mismo has cometido y que realmente no aportan nada bueno. El apoyar a una persona incluso cuando reniega de ello a viva voz, pero te está suplicando que lo hagas en su silencio. Y en ese momento Shokichi se percató de que su sueño de ser padre, su plan de vida basado en conocer a una chica que le gustase, enamorarse, casarse y tener un hijo en realidad no se había frustrado. Al fin y al cabo había conocido a alguien, se había enamorado y aunque el camino de allí en adelante hubiera sido diferente el resultado había terminado siendo algo muy similar. Tenía una gran familia, mucho más grande de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, y había conseguido lo que más deseaba. No llevaban sus genes, no les había dado el biberón no cambiado sus pañales, pero tenía un montón de hijos. Y como padre que era lucharía por la felicidad de todos ellos como si fuese la suya propia.


	114. Un año más viejo, un año más sabio

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Para algunos, los cumpleaños son eventos sin importancia, y para otras personas la llegada del día señalado les cae a plomo, volviéndoles un poco más adultos, o un poco más viejos, según se mire. Pero, se celebre o no, cumplir años es inevitable, como lo son algunos eventos de la vida.**

**La fecha para la partida de Akari se acerca, y en casa de los chicos se aproximan cambios importantes que tendrán que replantearse para poder seguir con sus vidas. No es fácil aceptar la partida de un amigo, por muy anunciada que sea, y cuando el final se acerca, los nervios a flor de piel pueden jugar malas pasadas. ¿Cómo lo sobrellevarán todos?**

**En el próximo capítulo, el calor, el alcohol y las flores son una combinación estupenda para la primavera, y más si es con un amigos y un organizador con aires paternales. ¡No os los perdáis!**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 13 de abril. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Un año más viejo, un año más sabio  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 11264  
****\- Personajes: Alex, Marcos, Akari, Yaeko, Kanako**

* * *

**Un año más viejo, un año más sabio**

Los resoplidos de Alex inundaban el salón. Frente a él, en la mesa de la cocina, tenía un montón de papeles, facturas viejas y cuentas emborronadas, entre las cuales se encontraba una sencilla calculadora de luz solar con la que intentaba reorganizar su economía.

Era un asco. Nunca se le había dado bien los estudios, o más bien, había tenido poca ocasión de dedicarse a ellos, por lo que los momentos en los que tenía que hacer un repaso del balance de gastos de la casa, con sus correspondientes cuentas y malabares de números, solían hastiarle bastante. Pero no tenía remedio, alguien tenía que hacerlo y él era el que administraba la economía de la casa. Su temprana huida de casa, el cuidado de Marcos y la precariedad en la que habían estado muchas veces le había obligado a tener que hacerse cargo del poco dinero del que disponían. Había aprendido, a las malas, la importancia de priorizar necesidades, y sobre todo a fijarse en el precio de todo aquello que compraba, por nimio que fuese. Evitar gastos superfluos, ahorrar y administrar era una parte de su vida que tenía muy asumida. Aun así el momento de poner al día todo siempre le resultaba horrible. También tenía que admitir que en los últimos meses había descuidado bastante el asunto. La llegada de Akari al piso había disminuido considerablemente los gastos comunes de alquiler de piso, agua y gas, lo cual les había permitido respirar un poco. Por otro lado, la manutención de Max se había sumado esos gastos habituales y aunque seguía ahorrando ese incremento hacía todo un poco más complicado. Además, a nivel personal, desde que salía con Yaeko, aunque hiciesen planes que implicasen no gastar mucho dinero, ya no podía contar con ese colchón monetario en caso de necesidad, y Marcos, al que le daba la paga, estaba en una situación parecida.

En resumen, con lo que ahorraban desde que estaba Akari, y esos pequeños gastos a mayores, les dejaba en un cómodo equilibrio. Demasiado cómodo, ya que en poco tiempo, eso iba a cambiar drásticamente. Akari se iba a volver a Japón, volverían a ser dos personas en un piso para tres, y no se veía capaz de reorganizar todo en ese momento. Para empezar, tendrían que volver a pegar carteles buscando compañero de piso, con la pega de que además ahora tendrían que señalar que conviven con una mascota, y no una pequeña precisamente, lo que iba a dificultar la búsqueda. Para mejorar las cosas, Marcos estaba sobrellevando muy mal la partida de Akari. Cuando le insinuó que tendrían que buscar un inquilino nuevo le soltó que por qué no le echaban ya, si tanto le estorbaba, se había encerrado en su cuarto y estuvo casi sin hablarle el resto del día. A él también le estaba afectando la partida de Akari, y, en general, el ambiente de la casa se estaba entristeciendo conforme se acercaba el final del curso. Casi ni se había dado cuenta de que era su cumpleaños, hasta que Yaeko le felicitó por mensaje justo a las 00:01 de ese mismo día. De hecho por pura insistencia de la chica iban a ir ella y Kanako a cenar esa noche. De ser por él no celebraría nada. Además aunque su tobillo estaba ya muy mejorado seguía sin estar recuperado del todo, y sentía que estaba perdiendo toda su forma física a pasos agigantados, si no la había perdido ya, pese a que intentase hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación que le había proporcionado Michelle.

Resopló por enésima vez y apartó los papeles con hastío. No se estaba concentrando en absoluto. Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil. Marcos había salido a pasear a Max, pero debería estar de vuelta ya. Probablemente estaba aprovechando el buen tiempo primaveral. Miró el resto de la casa intentando buscar algo pendiente por hacer que le distrajese de lo que tenía delante, pero con su maldita organización la casa estaba impoluta, y era algo pronto todavía para empezar a hacer la comida. Akari estaba en su cuarto, supuestamente estudiando. Y pensó lo de "supuestamente" porque últimamente no era raro verle mirando al papel pero claramente sin leer nada de lo que en él había escrito. Ya casi ni le encontraba leyendo, si acaso con el móvil, probablemente hablando con Michelle. Tampoco era raro que últimamente se le "alargasen" un poco los entrenamientos cuando iba al gimnasio. No podía culparle. Si él tuviese que separarse de Yaeko sabiendo que no volvería a verla tampoco lo estaría llevando bien. Se resignó y decidió organizar el papeleo que tenía delante para guardarlo en vista de que no iba a ser capaz de avanzar más durante esa mañana. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la entrada, dando paso a Marcos con Max en cabeza directo a su bebedero. El chico tenía una bolsa en la mano que escondió tras su cuerpo en cuanto se topó con Alex.

\- E-ey… ya estoy aquí. – Saludó estirando el cuello para curiosear qué hacía. – ¿Estás ocupado?

\- Ya no. – Alex se levantó. – ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

\- Nada. – Respondió al momento con una cara que nadie se creería mientras se afanaba en ocultar lo que tenía a su espalda. – Hoy hace bueno.

\- Marcos… - Dijo el moreno con voz amenazante.

\- Tch… - El rubio chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. – Que no es nada, pesado.

\- Pero que lo estoy viendo. – Señaló con incredulidad acercándose.

\- Para. – Se alejó de él. – Dile a Akari que venga.

\- Está estudiando. – Se cruzó de brazos plantándose delante de Marcos. – Qué es eso.

\- ¿Por qué no me haces caso nunca? – Protestó dando un pisotón en el suelo. – Llama a Akari, solo va a ser un momento.

\- No. – No se sentía con humor para bromas. – Dime qué quieres.

\- ¡Pues que llames a Akari! – Insistió casi con un punto de enfado. - ¡Qué cabezón eres!

\- ¡Pues mira quién fue a hablar!

Alex no sabía cómo reaccionar. Marcos parecía alterado, demasiado alterado para la situación en la que se encontraban, pero él no estaba para tonterías. Podía entender que tuviese el humor un poco voluble, pero ya tenía una edad como para dejar de hacer ese tipo de tonterías. Acortó distancias con él con intención de quitarle la bolsa de la mano si hacía falta cuando la puerta de Akari se abrió. Los dos mexicanos se giraron hacia su amigo. Tenía aspecto cansado, y unas marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos señalaban lo poco que descansaba últimamente. Tenía la mirada apagada, y su rostro, normalmente vivaracho, tenía expresión ausente.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – Preguntó arrastrando las sílabas.

\- Ey, Akari. – Marcos se acercó a él con voz excesivamente cantarina, ocultando la bolsa de la vista de Alex y apoyó una mano en el hombro del japonés. – Ven aquí un rato con nosotros. – Hizo intención de moverle pero se quedó clavado en el sitio.

\- No sé, Marcos. – Suspiró pesadamente señalando con la cabeza al interior de su cuarto. – Estoy… ocupado. Estudiando y eso.

\- Bah, bah, estudiar. – Soltó una carcajada forzada. – No te hace falta, eres un tío listo. – Venga. – Insistió cogiéndole del brazo, pero Akari lo dejó muerto, sin moverse un ápice. – Solo será un momento.

\- Marcos, basta. – Intervino Alex. – ¿Qué quieres? Estás muy raro desde que llegaste. – Frunció el ceño. – Y dime qué tienes en la bolsa.

\- ¿La bolsa…? – Akari bajó la vista para fijarse él también.

\- ¡Bueno, ya vale! – Levantó los brazos mostrando el objeto del conflicto. – Joder, uno puede tener un detalle nunca.

Con cuidado y algo avergonzado, sacó del interior un paquete envuelto en papel decorado con rallas atado con una cuerda de color rosa rematada en lazo. Claramente en su interior había algún producto típico de pastelería, que llevó hasta la mesa, apartó los papeles de Alex y depositó con cuidado. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercasen dedicándoles una mirada con el ceño fruncido. Una vez al lado, forcejeó brevemente con el nudo, desistiendo al poco y quitando la cuerda por un lateral. Desenvolvió el papel con torpeza y dentro pudieron ver tres _cupcakes_ de diferentes colores, cada uno con una letra, excepto uno, que además tenía una vela.

\- Estaba paseando con Max cuando los vi en el escaparate. Bueno, estos no, había otros con otras letras, así que pensé en coger uno para cada uno con nuestra inicial, y luego, claro, me di cuenta de que vosotros dos tenéis la misma inicial, así que compré una vela porque es tu cumpleaños, así se distingue. – Explicó atropelladamente. – Ya sé que lo vamos a celebrar más o menos esta noche con las chicas, pero esto es porque quiero que hagamos cosas juntos los tres antes de… antes de… - Miró de refilón a Akari. – Bueno, eso. Cosas juntos.

\- Antes de que me vaya. – Remató Akari. Marcos asintió en silencio. – No hace falta, de verdad.

\- Sí que hace falta. – Masculló compungido.

\- ¿Esto era lo que escondías? – Preguntó Alex con consideración.

\- Pues sí, pero así no hay quien haga nada. – Se cruzó de brazos ofendido. – Quería daros una sorpresa, porque decís que nunca hago nada. – Levantó un dedo acusador con el labio inferior temblándole. – A-además, últimamente pasamos poco tiempo los tres juntos. Y eso sí que no.

Alex se enterneció. Sabía lo apegado que era Marcos, por mucho que lo negase. Igual que sabía que tampoco lo admitiría abiertamente, así que probablemente ese pequeño gesto, comprar unos pasteles cuasi personalizados era la declaración más abierta que podrían obtener de él. Miró a Akari, que parecía un poco sorprendido por la situación, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero con una leve sonrisa melancólica curvándole los labios. No sabía si se echaría a llorar, o a reír, o con las mismas volvería a su cuarto, y solo le valía la segunda opción.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – Dijo rodeando a sus amigos con sus amplios brazos. – Tienes razón, es mi cumpleaños y tenemos que celebrar que has tenido una buena idea. – Le revolvió el pelo a Marcos.

\- ¡Eh! – Apartó la cabeza con el gesto serio pero conteniendo una sonrisa. – Que me despeinas.

\- Lo dices como si te peinases. – Dijo mientras buscaba un mechero en la cocina.

\- Más que tú, con esa coleta medio deshecha. – Se burló Marcos.

\- Es mi coleta de pensar, ¿vale? – Replicó ofendido encendiendo la vela. – Además yo me cuido el pelo.

\- Ya claro. – Hizo un gesto displicente. – Tanto secador no puede ser bueno, te reblandece el cerebro. – Dio un codazo amistoso a Akari. – ¿A que sí? Díselo.

\- Bueno, no sé… - Akari se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves? Eso es casi un sí. – Replicó triunfante.

\- Ni lo sueñes. – El moreno cogió su _cupcake_ con la vela como si fuese una copa. – Además, a ti la gomina hace tiempo que te congeló el cerebro, no estás para hablar.

\- La gomina no congela, listillo, mimimi. – Contestó con voz infantil.

\- ¿Queréis coger vuestros pasteles? – Preguntó Alex con el suyo en alto. – Llevo un rato esperándoos y la cera se está cayendo. – Los otros dos cogieron la que les correspondía, Marcos con decisión sacando pecho, el japonés un poco más dudoso. – ¡Por nosotros!

\- Por tu cumpleaños. – Dijo Akari. – Que cumplas muchos más.

\- Y para que los tres lo veamos. – Sentenció Marcos.

Después de que Alex apagase la vela y la quitase con cuidado, los tres dieron un bocado a su _cupcake_. Desde luego no era el más delicioso del mundo. La letra de pasta de azúcar era empalagosa, y el bizcocho no era todo lo esponjoso que aparentaba, pero en ese momento, su pequeño brindis por la amistad y el cumpleaños de Alex tenía justo el sabor que necesitaban, en parte alegre, en parte triste, unas gotas de melancolía, y el sentimiento de vivir intensamente el tiempo que les quedaba.

Akari se sentía vacío, concretamente a la altura de su estómago, y sabía que no era hambre. Mientras masticaba su pastel la sequedad perpetua que tenía últimamente en la boca estaba consiguiendo que se le hiciese una bola difícil de tragar. Era incapaz de unirse a la celebración completamente. Intentaba sonreír para no preocupar a sus amigos, que sabía que estaban sobreactuando sus bromas habituales para aparentar normalidad, pero en el fondo preferiría que se portasen como siempre. Agradecía enormemente, de corazón, que pensasen tanto en él, hasta el punto de sentirse culpable por ello. Por un lado, no quería causarles daño, ya fuese con su presencia, o con su ausencia, en un futuro muy próximo, y por otro lado la angustia de tener que irse sabiendo exactamente en qué fecha sería no ayudaba nada a sobrellevarlo, más bien al contrario. Ese tipo de cosas, aunque fuesen con buena intención, no hacían más que recordárselo. 19 de Mayo. Ese día exactamente cogería un avión en el que estaría encerrado durante horas para alejarse de todo lo que había conseguido en ese año, sus amigos, y la persona más maravillosa a la que había amado, y que, además, le correspondía. Ese avión sería para él casi como una tumba con alas. Se había sentido morir cuando había abierto el fatídico correo. Lo único que se vio capaz de hacer en ese momento había sido llamar a Michelle, la había preocupado, y ahora ella le mandaba mensajes escuetos de cuando en cuando preguntando cómo estaba, a los que solía contestar "bien", igual que hacía ella ante la misma pregunta, pese a que ambos supiesen que el otro mentía. Lo que necesitaban era estar juntos, sin necesidad de palabras, solo haciéndose compañía, y uno mensajes que aunque estuviesen llenos de intenciones de cariño, acababan resultando fríos sin la presencia del otro y sin contenido, que solo se mandaban por el placer de ver una notificación con el nombre de la persona que amaban.

Se sentía desvinculado de su propia vida. Como si todo lo que le estaba pasando le estuviese sucediendo a otra persona en vez de a él mismo. El billete que había aparecido en su correo por mediación de sus padres, el avance inexorable de los días, el darse cuenta de que la vida seguiría su rumbo estuviese él ahí o no, y, sobre todo, el cómo no estaba en su mano cambiar nada de eso le ahogaba. Ni siquiera había tenido valor suficiente para confirmar a sus compañeros de piso la fecha de partida. Apenas había podido decírselo a Michelle cuando la llamó, preso de la angustia. De hecho le había costado lágrimas, hipidos, y las tranquilizantes palabras de la mujer, y sabía que en cuanto volviese a verbalizar la fatídica fecha, volvería a derrumbarse, arrastrándoles a ellos. Eso era algo que no podía, ni quería, permitirse. Así que tragó su desazón y congoja con las últimas migajas del empalagoso dulce y, antes de que sobreviniese de nuevo su tristeza, se retiró en su cuarto con la excusa de estudiar, si es que conseguía estudiar algo.

Alex contempló la retirada de Akari, y al fijarse en Marcos pudo ver su cara de decepción. Él también había notado las expresiones forzadas del japonés, y aunque cabía esperárselo, la ilusión del rubio en ese momento se había desvanecido por completo.

\- _Seguro que le ha gustado, no te tortures_. – Le consoló Alex.

\- _Bah, no sé_. – Se encogió de hombros, desanimado. – _No estaba muy bueno_.

\- _Akari se come cualquier cosa, como el notto o _natto_ ese que huele a pocho_. – Consiguió que Marcos sonriese un poco.

\- _Ya tío, pero… no sé_. – Suspiró. – _Parece que no podemos hacer nada_.

\- _Es que no podemos hacer nada, Marcos_. – Replicó el moreno. – _Esto ya lo sabíamos cuando empezó a vivir con nosotros_.

\- _¿Es que a ti te da igual o qué?_ – Increpó bajando el tono pero con fiereza, pese a que Akari no podría entenderles. – _Porque a mí no_.

\- _A mí tampoco me gusta que tenga que irse_. – Alex se mostró algo ofendido ante el comentario de su compatriota. – _Pero también sé lo que hay_.

\- _Ya. Claro. Seguro_. – Con tono seco y gestos cortantes, recogió el papel de los _cupcakes_ para tirarlos en la cocina.

\- _Marcos, ven aquí_. – Alex fue al sofá donde tomó asiento. – _Vamos a hablar_.

\- _No me vengas con ese soniquete_. – Se cruzó de brazos en medio del salón. – _Me tratas como si fuese un crío. O imbécil. Y no sé qué me molesta más_.

\- _Entonces deja de comportarte como uno y ven_. – Tras un chasquido de lengua, el rubio cedió, sentándose con actitud desafiante.

\- _Qué_.

\- _Akari se va a ir_. – Empezó Alex con cautela.

\- _Oh, gracias por las noticias frescas, genio_.

\- _¿Y recuerdas cómo estábamos antes de que llegase?_ – Preguntó con intención.

\- _Pues los dos solos. Sin Max. Sin novias_. – Enumeró Marcos. – _Pues yo qué sé, peor_.

\- _Vale, exacto. Ahí quería llegar yo. Peor._ – Alex cogió aire antes de seguir. – _Y sabes por qué vino Akari a vivir aquí_. – Su amigo se quedó callado y giró la cara, apretando los labios. – _Vino aquí porque habíamos puesto un anuncio_. – Contestó Alex por él. – _Por que buscábamos compañero de piso_.

\- _No voy a volver a…_

\- _Marcos_. – Llamó su atención antes de que explotase el cabreo del rubio. – _Sin otro compañero de piso tendremos que mudarnos_.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. El chico palideció. Alex notó un nudo en la garganta. No era verdad del todo, pero tras haber revisado las cuentas solo había dos opciones, otra persona u otro piso, y esa última opción era algo que preferían evitar a toda costa. Cualquier otra posibilidad les dejaría viviendo al límite de lo que podían permitirse. Ambos tenían muy presente los problemas que habían tenido en el tema alojamiento durante toda su vida y sería su última opción. Marcos se agarró un pliegue de la tela de sus pantalones y Alex pudo ver que temblaba ligeramente. Le puso una mano en el hombro. No estaba en su mano retener a Akari con ellos, al igual que sabían que no podrían permitirse ir a Japón probablemente nunca, o si acaso en un futuro tan lejano que ni merecía la pena plantarse.

\- _No quiero sustituir a Akari_. – Farfulló Marcos sorbiendo la nariz al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por ella.

\- _Nadie va a sustituir a Akari_. – Tranquilizó Alex. – _Eso sería imposible_.

\- _No_. – Insistió Marcos sacudiendo la cabeza. – _Lo digo en serio_. _Nadie_. – De repente su rostro se iluminó. – _Ah, ya sé_. – Se giró hacia el moreno. – _Podemos guardarle el sitio. Para cuando vuelva._

\- _Marcos_…

_\- A ver, tú imagínate que llega y no tiene donde quedarse, pues ya está, no hay que buscar a nadie más_.

\- _Marcos, Akari no va volver_. _Está aquí única y exclusivamente porque tiene una beca. _– Le recordó Alex. – _Solo le cubre el periodo escolar. La universidad es cara, y el alojamiento ha tenido suerte de dar con nosotros y no es de los más caros, pero no creo que hacer todo eso sea barato_.

\- _Pero no es justo_. – Protestó Marcos. – _Al final siempre es cuestión del puto dinero_. – Pego una patada al suelo, mordiéndose el labio y conteniendo la rabia e impotencia en forma de lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

\- _Bueno… supongo que son más cosas._ – Razonó Alex. – _Pero Akari también tiene familia, y supongo que querrán verle. Y amigos allí, y todo eso_.

\- _Entonces él también quiere irse, ¿no?_ – Preguntó con derrotismo. – _Por eso está así._

\- _No creo, pero no lo sé_. – Admitió. – _Creo que es más difícil que eso._

\- _¡Pues me da igual!_ – Se levantó de golpe del asiento. – _He dicho que nadie va a sustituir a Akari. Y punto_. – Señaló a Alex. – _Y me da igual lo que digas_.

Con las mismas se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No iba a ser nada fácil lidiar con Marcos y que aceptase la realidad. Resopló pasándose las manos por la cara. Vaya cumpleaños tan divertido estaba teniendo hasta el momento. Cojo, con un amigo a punto de irse, con otro incapaz de afrontarlo, y con un futuro incierto a nivel económico. Por no hablar de que su cojera le había proporcionado una dolorosa reducción de jornada nada beneficiosa para lo que estaba por venir. Qué dura era la vida honrada y qué fácil se acostumbra uno a lo bueno. Oyó la guitarra de Marcos sonando melancólica al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, y recordó cuando justo eso era parte de su sustento diario y veía que, aunque habían recorrido y sufrido mucho hasta llegar por ahí, aún les quedaba mucho por delante. Se palmeó las piernas un par de veces para espabilarse. Estaba empezando a pensar y portarse como una persona mayor, y no le pegaba nada. Solo cumplía un año, no un lustro así que se levantó de un salto y decidió hacer la comida. Con el estómago lleno todos serían más optimistas.

Mientras, Marcos en su cuarto tocaba acordes sueltos intentando llenar su mente con música, como tantas otras veces hacía cuando la vida le superaba, pero ninguna canción que se supiese encajaba con su estado de ánimo. Se puso el reproductor de mp3 saltando de tema en tema, pero los temas alegres le resultaban frívolos y los tristes acabarían entristeciéndole aún más. Qué mierda todo. No quería que Akari se fuese. Incluso Kanako le había preguntado ya por el móvil si le pasaba algo, que le notaba ausente. Ella también le había dicho que le daba pena que se tuviese que ir a Akari, pero, naturalmente, ella no convivía con él, así que tampoco estaba tan afectada, pero al menos le entendía. Saltó otro par de canciones torciendo el gesto. Recordaba el momento de pegar carteles por la universidad buscando un compañero para compartir piso. En aquél momento a Alex y a él les había parecido una idea estupenda. Jugaban con la baza de ser un piso barato, tener una conexión cercana de autobús con el campus y la desesperación de los estudiantes por no complicarse la vida. También recordaba la conversación sobre que "cualquiera les valía" mientras pagase el alquiler. Habían tenido alguna vez compañeros de piso temporales, que solían ir a su rollo, apenas le veían, y todo más o menos bien. Con alguno a veces llegaban a hablar, pero por lo general no habían adquirido una relación profunda. Pero Akari había sido la excepción. Quizá se debía a aquél aire despistado y marcado acento extranjero que tanta gracia les había hecho pese al acento que ellos mismos tenían. Su inocencia de entonces y honestidad les había ido ganando poco a poco. Además había sido un año intenso, tanto para él como para ellos. Peleas, fiestas en casa de gente acomodada por la cara, borracheras épicas y tardes de camarería y consola, por no hablar de que además ahora tenía novia y mascota. Había conocido a un montón de gente nueva, y una buena parte de todo aquello había sido por Akari. ¿Y ahora se iba a ir? ¿Así sin más?

Si era verdad que había un dios en el cielo, entonces tenía que ser Satán el que se dedicaba a jugar con las personas en la tierra. Toda su vida había sido una lucha continua, literal, o figuradamente. Había asumido que no podía ganar en todas, y en muchas empataba, pero cuando además perdía de paliza, era todavía más doloroso. Akari se iba a ir, y se llevaría con él una parte de ellos mismos. Probablemente acabarían perdiendo el contacto con Shokichi, y quién sabe con quién más. Keiji vivía en su barrio, pero, ¿cuándo le verían? ¿Y a Joseph? Sabía que las chicas tenían un grupo con Michelle, pero aun así eran ellas, no ellos. Todo sería más fácil si su amigo se quedase. No tendrían que decirle adiós, no perderían el contacto, seguirían pasando tardes tirados en el sofá viendo películas y, en definitiva, todo seguiría igual. Pero no. Ahora se arrepentía de todos los momentos que no habían aprovechado con él, o que le habían tomado el pelo. Bueno, eso quizá un poco menos, pero, desde luego, si esos iban a ser los últimos días que iban a pasar juntos, haría que mereciesen la pena.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, con poca conversación. Alex, en un intento por agradar a sus compañeros de piso, había preparado rollos de filete de pollo con queso de fundir, todo ello empanado, que recibió sobresalientes críticas por parte de Marcos y una sonrisa amable de Akari agradeciendo la comida. Supuso que no podría sacar mucho más de él. Después de recoger, mientras Marcos lavaba los platos y utensilios usados, Alex consiguió convencer al japonés de tomar un café, un té en el caso del nipón, juntos en el sofá. Le daba la sensación de que si le dejaba volver a su cuarto no conseguiría recuperar el ánimo nunca.

\- Cada vez hay menos cosas para ver en la tele. – Rezongó Alex con el mando en la mano.

\- Ya. – Respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿En Japón también es así?

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Depende.

\- ¿Te apetece ver alguna cosa? Puedo poner lo que quieras. – Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Me da igual.

Era frustrante. No porque Akari estuviese decaído en sí, que bastante tenía con eso, lo que le resultaba frustrante era no ser capaz de animarle. De vez en cuando suspiraba y miraba el móvil, apenas tocaba un par de veces la pantalla y volví a guardarlo con la misma sensación de desánimo.

\- Podemos jugar a la consola. – Ofreció Alex. – ¿Te apetece?

\- Bueno. – Otro suspiro, pensando su respuesta. – No mucho.

\- Eso es porque no sabe. – Marcos llegó secándose las manos con un trapo que luego lanzó a Akari a la cara. – ¡Piensa rápido!

\- ¡Eh! Tío, que está mojado. – Akari lo apartó de su cara dejándolo en la mesita de café, asqueado, y lo cogió Alex.

\- Llévalo a la cocina. – Ordenó a Marcos.

\- Paso, ya me he sentado. – Replicó reacomodándose en el sofá al lado de Akari.

\- No lo dejes aquí. – Alex se lo tiró a la cara. – Vamos.

\- ¡Oye! Que yo no te he hecho nada. – Le tiró el trapo a su vez en la cara.

\- ¡Qué asco! – Ale se lo quitó de la cara y lo olfateó. – Esto huele raro. – Volvió a olisquearlo, torciendo el gesto. – ¿Qué has hecho con esto?

\- Limpiarme el culo. – Contestó con sarcasmo. – ¡Pues qué va a ser, secarme las manos!

\- Cualquiera lo diría.

\- Es que antes las tuve en el culo. – Miró a Akari esperando algún tipo de reacción mientras Alex le hacía una peineta y se levantaba él mismo, cojeando, a meter el dichoso trapo en la lavadora. – Uuhh... Akari, te toco con las manos que he tenido en el culo.

\- ¿¡EH!? – El japonés dio un respingo en el sofá. – Qué haces.

\- Tocarte. – Se acercó lentamente a él.

\- Marcos, para. – Pidió con voz cansada. – No me apetece jugar. – Soltó una exhalación hastiada, dejando que el chico le pasase los dedos por la cara.

\- He ido a mear sin lavarme las manos. – Era mentira, pero el gesto de Akari fue impagable, y había conseguido lo que buscaba, una reacción de su amigo.

\- ¡Tío! – Le apartó el brazo de un manotazo. – ¡Qué asco!

\- Es como si te hubiese pasado la polla por la cara. – Sonrió ufano. – He ganado.

\- ¡Aagghh! – Akari se pasó la manga de la camiseta por la cara.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – Intervino Alex volviendo a sentarse.

\- Le he pasado la polla por la cara a Akari.

\- ¡No mientras!

\- Qué perversiones más raras tenéis. – Alex levantó las manos. – Yo no quiero saber nada

\- Se lo advertí y no me paró. – Asintió con seriedad. – Eso es que le gusta.

\- No quiero meterme pero… joder, Akari.

\- Solo me ha pasado la mano por la cara después de mear. – Explicó Akari.

\- Sin lavarme las manos. – Puntualizó Marcos.

\- Puaj, Akari. – Alex frunció la nariz. – Ahora tienes esencia de Marco en la cara. Te olerá la cara como el trapo.

\- _Eau d'Marcós_. – Dijo el rubio poniendo acento francés y remarcando la última sílaba de su nombre. – _Le nuvó parfum. Paguis_. – Alex se desternilló de risa

\- Ya está, lo habéis conseguido, me voy a lavar la cara. – Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño.

\- ¡No tío! – Marcos le siguió. – ¡No te quietes mi esencia! ¡Tengo más! Mira.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

Corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Alex observó por encima del respaldo del sofá, mientras oía el sonido del grifo del baño y a su compatriota hablando a través de la puerta en un supuesto "francés" inventado, hablando de las ventajas de oler a él, hasta que se cansó, y volvió al sofá todavía riéndose de Akari. Se dejó caer en el sofá, con su sonrisa casi desvanecida, mirando a Alex con cara de consecuencias. Lanzó una significativa mirada a la puerta del baño y el moreno se encogió de hombros. Marcos chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

\- Yo lo intento. – Murmuró abatido.

\- Lo sé. – Alex suspiró. – Y él también lo sabe, aunque no creo que tus métodos sean los mejores. – En ese momento su móvil sonó y lo sacó con una sonrisa. – Son las chicas. Dicen que ya vienen.

\- Guay. – Marcos también sonrió. – A ver si Kanako quiere ir a dar una vuelta con Max y así aprovecho.

\- Me parece bien, aprovecha para meterle mano por ahí y así no tendremos que ver a Kanako dando saltos en el sofá cada vez que lo hagas delante de nosotros. – Picó Alex con sorna.

\- Eso es porque sé cómo tocar a las mujeres donde les gusta. – Dijo ufano sacando pecho. Agitó los dedos en el aire. – Estos deditos valen oro.

\- Prefiero no imaginarme qué hacéis en la intimidad, gracias. – Alex apartó la cara con indiferencia.

\- ¿Perdona? A mí no me han hecho una intervención por ser empalagoso. – Contraatacó.

\- Bah, no era para tanto.

\- Eso te crees tú.

En ese momento Akari salió del baño. Para solo refrescarse la cara les parecía que había tardado demasiado, pero al menos parecía algo más relajado. Volvió a sentarse con ellos sin tener que insistirle y cogió su taza. Al dar un sorbo torció el gesto.

\- Se me ha quedado frío. – Miró a Marcos. – Estarás contento.

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Sí? – Se giró hacia la tele. – ¿Por qué estamos viendo un programa de reformas de casas? Ni que pudiésemos hacer una.

\- Ni idea tío, pero estas mierdas enganchan.

\- ¿Eso es madera carcomida? – Preguntó Marcos.

\- Eso es muy común. – Informó Akari. – Y que encuentren amianto. – Los dos se giraron hacia el japonés al verle hablando por iniciativa propia. – Bueno, es que cuando estoy solo a veces me lo pongo de fondo mientras estudio.

\- Por cierto, llegarán dentro de poco las chicas. – Dijo Alex. – Que nos mandaron ya un mensaje.

\- Vale.

Akari deseaba que dentro de ese "chicas" estuviese también Michelle. Eso sí que sería una sorpresa agradable. Si ellos invitaban a sus novias él podría invitar también a la suya, ¿no? Sería lo justo. De hecho se había planteado invitarla con la excusa de la mini celebración por el cumpleaños de Akari, incluso lo había hablado con ella, pero Alex no tenía ganas de mucha celebración, y aunque estuviese con ella tampoco podría hacer todo lo que le gustaría. Ellos tampoco tenían ganas de fiesta, si estuviese ahí, tener que contenerse era mucho peor, así que tenía que conformarse con sus mensajes y si acaso su voz. Tras escuchar por enésima vez en el programa la preferencia por sótanos amueblados, vestidores en la entrada y espacios abiertos, Marcos ganó la batalla y consiguió cambiar el canal hasta encontrar un programa sobre tatuajes, para que, poco después, todo quedase en el olvido al sonar el timbre.

\- ¡Ahí están! – Dijo Marcos levantándose de un salto y corriendo al interfono para abrirles la puerta. – Sí, adelante. – Colgó el telefonillo. - ¡Max! Vamos, chico. – El perro acudió a su llamada, acercándose a la puerta. – Busca a Kanako, busca.

\- Cualquier día las va a tirar por las escaleras. – Advirtió Alex. – Que cuando se emociona no controla.

\- Mi perro es muy listo, y Kanako muy fuerte, no va a pasar nada. – Por la puerta oyó las exclamaciones de las chicas. – ¿Ves? Y a ellas les gusta.

Al poco tiempo apareció Yaeko por la puerta que, como no podía ser de otro modo, se lanzó a los brazos de Alex, deseándole feliz cumpleaños y cubriéndole de sonoros besos que él no dudó en recibir. Por su parte Marcos estrujó a Kanako entre sus brazos, que pese a que protestó diciendo que la aplastaba tampoco hizo intención por apartarse. En medio de todo, Akari acariciaba a Max, muerto de envidia. Él podría estar haciendo lo propio con Michelle. Bueno, probablemente aunque la tuviese ahí no sería tan efusivo en público como sus amigos, pero estaría con él, a su lado, dándose la mano quizá, o con un tierno beso en la mejilla. O simplemente rezongando sobre cómo le gustaba a la gente prescindir de la intimidad para según qué cosas, pero eso era también ella, y le gustaba. De hecho optó por mandarle un mensaje contándole la situación y sentirse menos solo cuando al fin le hablaron a él.

\- Hola, Akari, ¿qué tal estás? – Preguntó Kanako con los dedos entrelazados con los de Marcos.

\- Bueno, aquí estoy. – Sonrió intentando parecer sincero, pero por la cara que puso la chica no debió convencerle mucho.

\- Queríamos que viniese Michelle, pero dijo que estaba ocupada. – Se excusó Kanako.

\- Ah. – Le sorprendió un poco la afirmación de la chica. – S-sí, ya me dijo que estaba liada con cosas. – Se encogió de hombros forzando una sonrisa. – Bueno, otra vez será.

\- ¿Ibas a invitar a Michelle? – Preguntó Marcos. – ¿Sin decírmelo?

\- ¿Decírtelo a ti por qué? – Kanako se cruzó de brazos. – Es el cumple de Alex.

\- ¡Pues para prepararme mentalmente! – Dijo con obviedad. – O recoger mi cuarto, yo que sé, nunca sabes qué puede pasar.

\- Eres idiota. – Le replicó intentando contener una sonrisa. – Pero mucho.

\- Y previsor. – Chasqueó los dedos en el aire haciéndose el interesante.

\- Pues Michelle es muy normal. – Saltó Akari de repente. – No come a nadie, y se preocupa mucho por todo el mundo. Si te dice cosas es porque se preocupa por ti, no es tan mala como te piensas. Parece que todo el mundo tiene que pensar cosas de ella que no son verdad. Eso es porque no la conocéis. Me cansa que habléis sin saber.

Los dos se giraron a él algo cortados. El tono del japonés no había sido de broma ni por asomo. Estaba serio, mirándoles fijamente, casi como retándole a que contradijesen sus palabras. El silencio se cortaba con un cuchillo. Las mejillas de Akari estaban levemente sonrojadas, no sabían si por enfado, o por la vergüenza de defender a Michelle tan públicamente, pero casi podían apostar que era por la primera opción. Marcos se aclaró la garganta.

\- Era una broma. – Miró a Kanako buscando apoyo, que asintió. –No lo decía en serio.

\- Siempre hacéis la misma broma. – Acusó visiblemente alterado. – Y Michelle conmigo se ha portado muy bien.

\- Y con nosotros, Akari. – Alex le puso la mano en el hombro para que se calmase. – Créeme que lo sabemos. – En ese momento miró a su alrededor y vio cuatro pares de miradas, algo asustadas y preocupadas fijándose en él.

\- P-pues eso. – Tragó saliva pesadamente. – Perdonad si he sido muy brusco.

\- Nada tío, lo siento yo. – Se disculpó Marcos. – Tienes razón, Michelle es buena tía. Soy un bocazas, no me hagas caso.

\- No… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo. – No tendría que haberte contestado así. – Resopló. – Si no os importa me voy un rato a mi cuarto.

Giró sobre sus talones y antes de poder detenerle el sonido de la puerta les aisló de Akari. El sentimiento de culpa de Marcos se marcaba en su cara mientras Kanako se agarraba a su brazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Alex se interesó por qué había pasado exactamente, ya que él estaba "ocupado" con Yaeko. Se lo explicaron brevemente y su ceño se frunció mirando a la puerta del cuarto de su amigo con preocupación.

\- Bueno, será mejor que le dejemos un rato solo. – Comentó Alex. – Se le pasará.

\- No lo dije con mala intención. – Farfulló Marcos. – Estaba de broma.

\- Seguro que lo sabe, cielo. – Intentó consolarle Kanako. – Tendrá mal día, nada más.

\- O mala semana. – Rezongó el rubio. – Joder. No quería esto.

\- ¿Lleva así toda la semana o algo así? – Preguntó Yaeko. – Jo, no sabía que estaba tan deprimido…

\- Da igual, no lo penséis más, le dejamos un rato solo y ya está. – Tranquilizó Alex. – Marcos, ¿no ibas a sacar a Max?

\- Bueno. – Se giró hacia su novia con aire desganado. – ¿Te apetece?

\- Sí, venga, coge la correa y vamos.

La pareja salió por la puerta dejando solos a Alex y Yaeko que quedaron de repente solos y abandonados por sus amigos. La chica le miró con picardía, aunque él seguía dándole vueltas a la contestación de Akari. No solía contestar así nunca, aunque fuese por "defender" a Michelle. Supuso que todo el mundo tenía derecho a un mal día, pero seguía sin ser buena señal. Puede que haber accedido a que fuesen a las chicas no había sido la mejor opción. Su amigo estaba peor que él, necesitaba su apoyo, más que recordarle que él no podía estar con la persona que quería. Además hasta el momento su cumpleaños estaba consistiendo en un conflicto y en ver a Yaeko, para, a cambio, conseguir que Akari no estuviese a gusto.

\- ¿Tanto te preocupa? – Preguntó Yaeko.

\- Pues sí, la verdad. – Resopló. – No sé qué puedo hacer, si es que puedo hacer algo.

\- Seguro que si Michelle estuviese aquí estaría mejor. – Afirmó. – Habíamos supuesto que diría que sí cuando se lo dijimos, pero debe estar muy ocupada.

\- Igual está hablando con ella ahora. – Aventuró Alex.

\- Uy, ¿sí? – Preguntó Yaeko con repentino interés. – ¿Tanto hablan?

\- No lo sé seguro, pero creo que sí. – Confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿están saliendo?

\- Ni idea. – Abrazó a su novia. – Aunque con eso de irse… puff…

\- Ya… - Quedaron unos segundos en silencio. – Quizá debería hablar con él.

Mientras tanto Akari revisaba el contenido de su mochila. Estaba dolido con la broma de Marcos. Se notaba irritable, y en otras condiciones lo más seguro es que no hubiese respondido como lo hizo. Hacían bromas así miles de veces, pero el verse una vez más haciendo de candelabro de sus amigos y burlándose de la mujer que amaba y con la que podía estar en ese instante le había sacado de quicio. Lo primero que había hecho nada más encerrarse, había sido mandar un mensaje a Michelle preguntándole que cómo estaba, y si estaba ocupada. Ella, como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, al momento le preguntó que qué le pasaba, y aunque intentó evitar el tema, insistió y acabó contándoselo. Al final fue ella la que acabó por quitarle hierro al asunto, recordándole que, primero, era una broma que a ella no le afectaba lo más mínimo, y segundo, que no tenía por qué enfadarse con sus amigos por lo que dijesen de ella. Le bastaba con que él supiese cómo era realmente, y eso se lo había demostrado más que de sobra.

Michelle siempre tenía las palabras exactas que necesitaba. Casi parecía conocerle mejor de lo que se conocía a él mismo. También confesó que le podía la envidia de ver a sus amigos con sus novias, y ver cómo casi presumían de poder estar con ellas y él no, le había alterado más de lo previsto. Echaba de menos a Michelle. Mucho. Muchísimo. Y no solo a nivel sexual. Extrañaba estar tirada con ella en el sofá, comiendo y viendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese, su sola presencia bastaría para alejar al menos parte de las brumas que le agobiaban. En cuanto se lo dijo, supo que ella se sentía igual. Parecía mentira que estando tan relativamente cerca parecía que estuviesen a la vez tan lejos. No quería ni imaginarse qué sería cuando la distancia fuese real, de miles de kilómetros. Ese pensamiento atenazaba su estómago, y era el que le robaba el sueño por las noches. Y aun así ahí estaba. Encerrado en su cuarto, deprimido y frustrado. Entonces la solución llegó en forma de mensaje, iluminando el piloto de su móvil como una luz de esperanza. Unas simples palabras, casi mágicas que hicieron que su día brillase un poco más: "Supongo que no tengo que recordártelo, pero tienes un pijama aquí". Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarse mucho lo que iba a llevar. Escabullirse a casa de Michelle era un plan que había rondado tanto su cabeza que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que llevarse. Que justamente fuese el día del cumpleaños de Alex le causaba ciertos remordimientos, pero estaba seguro de que sus amigos le entenderían. Además, no quería que su humor agriado les estropease la celebración. Tras asegurarse de que llevaba todo consigo, salió de la habitación, topándose con sus amigos en actitud acaramelada.

\- ¿Akari? – El moreno se fijó en su mochila. – ¿Te vas?

\- Sí. – Se pasó la mano por la nuca a contrapelo. – No vendré a dormir.

\- Vale… - Alex y Yaeko se miraron significativamente. – Oye, lo de Marcos de antes…

\- Da igual. – Le cortó Akari. – Dile que lo siento. No estoy enfadado con él ni nada, es solo que… prefiero dejaros intimidad.

\- Claro, como quieras. – Se levantó con dificultad y el japonés se acercó. – Pásalo bien. – Chocó la mano que Alex le tendió en el aire. – Y da señales de vida de vez en cuando.

\- Vale. Lo haré.

\- Pásalo bien, Akari. – Le deseó Yaeko.

\- Gracias. Bueno… Me voy.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada dejó a la pareja desconcertada durante unos instantes. De todas las cosas que podían esperarse, aquella era la última de sus posibilidades. Estaban casi seguros de dónde se había ido, y más habiendo estado hablando sobre ello apenas unos instantes antes. Casi podían asegurar de que incluso parecía algo más animado. Desde luego, si eso le hacía feliz, no serían ellos los que le evitarían hacerlo, o le insistirían con el tema. Alex se alegraba por él, aunque si realmente iba a ver a Michelle, no era capaz de llegar a imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando estando a escasas semanas de irse, así que le parecía perfecto que estuviese aprovechando todo lo que podía.

\- Nos hemos quedado solos. – Repuso Yaeko rompiendo el silencio.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Crees que se ha ido a casa de Michelle?

\- Pues… ¿a dónde si no? – Preguntó a su vez. – Si hubiese ido otro sitio seguro que lo habría dicho. Supongo.

\- Ay, me alegro por ellos. – Dijo Yaeko con ilusión. – Estaba claro que pasaría esto.

\- No adelantes acontecimientos. – Le advirtió el moreno. – Tú no digas nada hasta que ellos no lo confirmen.

\- No pensaba hacerlo. – Replicó Yaeko haciendo pucheros. – Hacen buena pareja.

\- Ya… pero dentro de nada Akari se va a ir. – Alex suspiró.

\- Es verdad. – Yaeko se llevó la mano a la boca. – Pobrecitos… - Se quedó un instante callada y se abrazó con fuerza a Alex. – Si a mí me pasase algo así…

\- Por eso prefiero no tocar el tema. – Señaló Alex. – Bastante difícil tiene que ser para ellos, estén saliendo o no.

\- Ya… - Yaeko se incorporó de repente. – Ahora que lo pienso. Nos hemos quedado solos.

\- Sí.

\- Marcos y Kanako seguro que tardan en volver.

\- Muy probablemente.

\- Y yo hoy venía a por ti. – Comentó juguetona.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. – ¿A por qué exactamente?

\- A ser tu enfermera particular. – Repuso con obviedad. – ¿A qué si no? Siéntese bien, paciente. – Obedeció con una sonrisa. – ¿Dónde le duele?

\- Ahí. – Señaló el tobillo poniendo cara de pena. – Tengo pupa, señorita enfermera.

\- Jum… - Fingió cara de concentración sacando la lengua de lado. – Esto va a requerir un tratamiento completo…

Yaeko le subió la pierna a la mesita de café, donde aún estaban la taza de café de Alex y la de té de Akari y, arrodillándose a su lado, le quitó la zapatilla de andar por casa con el correspondiente calcetín comenzando por acariciar la zona afectada. Empezó a meter la mano por dentro de la pernera del pantalón y después de un pequeño masaje los besos sustituyeron a sus dedos. Pronto Yaeko empezó a avanzar subiendo por su pierna, frotando la cara contra su pierna mientras le miraba de forma lasciva. Era perfectamente consciente del bulto que empezaba a formarse en la entrepierna de su novio, por lo que no dudó en esquivar dicha zona para hacerle rabiar.

\- Peque… - Resopló Alex.

\- El lesionado tiene derecho a guardar silencio. – Dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios. – Cualquier cosa que diga será utilizada en su contra.

\- Creía que eras mi enfermera, no la policía.

\- Bueno… - Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. – Todo depende de cómo te portes.

Se había puesto una falda de vuelo, por lo que lo único que separaba su sexo de él era las medias que llevaba y unas bragas. Con una sonrisa seductora explorando por debajo de la suave tela, agarró sus glúteos con ambas manos, y tras dirigirle una mirada hambrienta con sus ojos ambarinos se lanzó a su cuello como un depredador a su presa. Yaeko se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido de placer mientras enredaba los dedos en el pelo de su chico, al cual dio un pequeño tirón, haciendo que le mirase para besarle en la boca. Alex agarró uno de los pechos, apretando con lascivia a través de la ropa, haciendo que ella empezase a mover las caderas frotándose contra su miembro, cada vez más más erecto, hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Clavó los dedos en el culo de su novia en señal de protesta. Yaeko sonrió aun con sus labios pegados a los suyos.

\- ¿Querías algo? – Preguntó juguetona.

\- Algo no. Todo.

Hundió la cabeza en su escote, dejando que el aroma de su chica le llenase las fosas nasales. Yaeko le cogió la cara con ambas manos y empezó a besar sus labios, bajando poco a poco por su cuello, con algún mordisco intercalado, que hacía que Alex apretase los dientes y resoplase. Pasó las manos por debajo de su camiseta, pasando las uñas por su pecho desnudo mientras su boca tenía un claro objetivo. Al llegar a su entrepierna pasó la mejilla por ella, sonriéndole golosa, y torturándole por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Peque… estamos en el salón…

\- Yo solo estoy con el tratamiento que necesitas… - A Alex se le cortó la respiración cuando metió la mano por sus pantalones con intención de bajárselos.

\- Vale, espera, espera. – Le puso una mano en la cabeza para que se detuviese. – Vamos al cuarto.

Se levantó al momento, cogiéndola del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola a la pata coja hasta su habitación. Apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando Yaeko metió los dedos por debajo de la goma de sus pantalones tipo chándal y hasta por debajo de sus calzoncillos, dando un tirón hacia abajo que hizo que se tambalease, de no ser porque se apoyó en la pared.

\- Uy, lo siento, Pollito. – Se disculpó Yaeko abrazándole por la espalda. – Casi te tiro.

\- Voy a necesitar un extra de atención y cariño. – Argumentó Alex. – Por daños y prejuicios.

\- Mmmm… - Yaeko fingió estar pensativa. – ¿Y así vale?

Le dio besos en la espalda, abrazándole con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba su miembro erecto y palpitante, masturbándole suavemente. Bajó la boca por su espalda, sin dejar de masturbarle y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa que le había quedado casi por las rodillas, consiguiendo que se librarse de las incómodas prendas que le impedían andar y, apoyándose en Yaeko, avanzó hacia la cama, sentándose para disfrutar de las vistas que ofrecía su novia. La japonesa entonces se alejó para lucirse en todo su esplendor y fue a su encuentro meneando las caderas provocativamente. Llevaba una coleta hacia un lado y en su camino hacia él se desabrochó un par de botones más de la blusa que llevaba, dejando entrever el fino encaje de su sujetador. Alex resopló ansioso cuando por fin al acercarse metió la mano por su escote, bajando la copa del sujetador y dejando a la vista uno de sus pezones, que succionó con ganas. El gemido contenido de Yaeko le encendió hasta el punto de dar un pequeño mordisco, haciendo que su chica diese un respingo. Su respuesta inmediata fue tirarle contra la cama con autoridad. Alex se recolocó, tumbándose y poniéndose cómodo para el siguiente movimiento de la mujer, que fue a sus rodillas, dándole pequeños mordiscos y besos por la parte interna de sus muslos, en dirección ascendente. Empezó a mover las caderas, apremiándola a llegar a donde sabía que iba a acabar su boca, pero cuanto más resoplaba y protestaba, más parecía tardar ella.

\- Yaeko… por favor…

\- Uhm… ahora sí estás desesperado

En ese momento de una única pasada dio un único lametón desde la base de sus testículos hasta la punta de su pene duro. Alex se estremeció, ahogando un gemido con el brazo que tenía sobre la boca. Su novia no se hizo de rogar más, y comenzó a ensalivar bien toda su longitud. Cuando levantó la cabeza para observarla como la diosa que se volvía en la cama, pudo verla dejando caer una gota de saliva directamente desde los labios hasta su glande. La sensación de su saliva caliente avanzando por su pene duró poco, lo que tardó Yaeko en meterse su miembro en la boca prácticamente entero, haciendo que soltase una exclamación de placer y sorpresa. Le gustaba follar, le encantaba hacerlo. Yaeko era una mujer fogosa y disfrutaba al máximo sus sesiones de intimidad, pero el sexo oral que era capaz de darle la mujer rivalizaba enormemente con esos momentos en los que se introducía en ella. Era esa forma de mover la lengua, esa sensación de llegar hasta su garganta, y la humedad de su boca caliente, o todo el conjunto. Sus labios subiendo y bajando por su polla dura a un ritmo que ni siquiera se explicaba cómo era capaz de mantener, y que justificaba los momentos de pausa, cuando subía la cara para sonreírle y recuperar el aliento usando la mano para no perder el ritmo, como en ese momento. Sencillamente le extasiaba.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Pollito. – Le dijo, una vez más, con voz cargada de cariño.

\- Gracias, Peque. – Le acarició la cara, llevándola hasta él para darle un beso en los labios.

\- No he acabado aún. – Acercó la boca a su oído. – Yo he venido a por el postre.

Arqueó las cejas sugerentemente para volver a concentrarse en su sexo. Era increíble. A esas alturas de relación habían sido numerosas veces las que Yaeko le había dedicado placer con su boca, pero nunca se cansaba de ello. Era como si cada vez pudiera concentrarse en una sensación diferente. A veces incluso movía las caderas involuntariamente, y ella se adaptaba a su ritmo. Su respiración se agitó, y cada vez le costaba más contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. Yaeko sabiendo que el final estaba cerca, liberó su miembro para tomar aire y seguir con la mano. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto goloso y lascivo. Su polla estaba tan humedecido con su saliva que el sonido que producía al masturbarse le hacía excitarse aún más.

\- P-peque… - Agonizó. – T-te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Volvió a tragarse su polla entera, sujetando la base con la mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba sus huevos. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y Yaeko aumentó el ritmo de forma drástica hasta hacerle terminar en su boca con un estallido de placer, que le dejó recostado en la cama, feliz y satisfecho, mientras ella limpiaba los restos con su lengua.

La japonesa se arrodilló en su lado, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios contemplando a Alex y su cara de satisfacción. Se sentía orgullosa de poder conseguir aquella expresión en su novio cuando follaban. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, algo cargado después de lo que acababa de hacer, pero verle tirado en la cama a su lado con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la pierna merecía la pena eso y más. Se acurrucó a su lado, dejando que la rodease con un brazo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

\- Oye. – Dijo Yaeko llamando su atención.

\- ¿Mmm…? – Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿No crees que esos dos están tardando mucho? – Alex le miró intrigado. – Marcos y Kanako.

\- Ah. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – Se estarán metiendo mano en algún parque. Déjales. De hecho… - Se incorporó sobre su codo mirando a Yaeko. – Si tardan un poco más se me ocurren muchas cosas para hacer…

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Respondió ella. – ¿Cómo qué?

\- Bueno, me lo has puesto muy difícil con lo que acabas de hacer, pero sabes que yo también tengo mis trucos.

Estaba pasando la mano desde su hombro hasta sus caderas para adentrarse por debajo de su falda cuando, como si casi les hubiesen invocado, oyeron la puerta de la calle, indicando la vuelta de Marcos y Kanako con Max, cuyos jadeos cansados se podían oír a través de la puerta. El rubio parecía más animado que cuando se habían ido.

\- ¡Buenas! – Saludó. – ¿Dónde estáis todos?

\- Pues es evidente dónde están. – Se oyó decir a Kanako.

\- Ya, también es verdad. – Unos pasos más y oyeron al que debía ser Marcos golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Eh, vosotros! – Llamó. – ¿Estáis follando? Espero no tener que oíros.

\- ¡Igual te crees que somos como vosotros! – Respondió el moreno.

\- ¡Alex! – Murmuró Yaeko riñéndole y golpeándole el pecho. – No digas eso, pobre Kanako.

\- ¿Qué? – Le miró sorprendida. – Pero si es verdad.

\- Bueno, habló. – Siguió respondiendo Marcos. – Que seguro que Akari está en un rincón de su habitación esperando que todo pase. Entonces qué, ¿estáis follando o no?

\- ¡Marcos! – Esa vez fue el turno de Kanako de reprender a su novio.

\- Bueno Peque. – Alex le dio un beso en los labios. – Quería darte tu parte, pero va a tener que esperar.

Volvió a ponerse su ropa interior y los pantalones y Yaeko se adecentó la ropa antes de salir. Para entonces, la parejita de la discordia estaba sentada en el sofá, con un canal de dibujos puesto en la televisión y las piernas de ella sobre el regazo del rubio, que las acariciaba con aire distraído.

\- Anda. – Dijo Marcos con fingida sorpresa mientras Kanako quitaba las piernas de encima de él. – Si habéis salido. – Alex le hizo una peineta

\- ¿Ves? Les cortamos el polvo. – Afirmó Marcos.

\- ¿Habéis hablado con Akari? – Preguntó Kanako en voz baja.

\- Me ha mandado un mensaje pidiéndome disculpas. – Comentó Marcos. – ¿Le llamo?

\- Akari se ha ido. – Anunció Alex. – Al poco de iros vosotros

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Marcos se quedó sorprendido. – ¿A dónde?

\- A casa de Michelle, ¿a que sí? – Dijo Kanako.

\- Venga ya, ni de coña. – Marcos le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano. – Si siempre lo está negando, ¿cómo iba a irse así de repente?

\- Bueno, de repente, de repente… - Las chicas se miraron hablándose sin palabras. – Yo no lo vería tan raro.

\- No ha dicho dónde iba. – Explicó Alex. – Me pidió que te dijese que no estaba enfadado, eso sí, que no se iba por nosotros.

\- Qué fuerte… - Dijo Marcos. – Bueno, eso explicaría por qué me contestó así, supongo.

Los cuatro se quedaron bastante meditativos. Por muchas suposiciones que se planteasen no había muchas opciones. Lo único que tenían claro es que tanto si Akari y Michelle estaban juntos como si lo que compartían era sencillamente una gran amistad, o ambas, la separación iba a ser tremendamente dolorosa. Decidieron que era mejor no darle más vueltas, y aunque hubieran preferido que también estuviese el japonés con ellos para su mini celebración, llegaba la hora de plantearse la cena.

\- Por cierto… - Dijo Alex. – He pensado que podríamos encargar...

\- Pizza. – Sonaron tres voces al unísono. Las mejillas de Alex se sonrojaron.

\- ¡Pues sí, pizza! – Replicó indignado. – ¿Algo que objetar? La pizza es el mejor alimento del mundo, nutritivo y completo, puede tener carne, verduras, harina, aceite, pan y hasta pescado. Anchoas. – Aclaró como si hubiese necesidad. – Y, aunque no lo comparto, también fruta, como la piña.

\- Puaj, piña. – Marcos arrugó el ceño. – Mientras tenga pollo todo vale.

\- A mí me da igual. – Dijo Kanako. – Pero paso de cebarme.

\- Lo que diga Pollito estará bien. – Yaeko sonrió dándole un beso a su novio. – Aunque estamos de fiesta, habría que pedir postre.

\- Pues ya está, es mi cumpleaños y me toca decidir y hoy se cena pizza, y postre y lo que haga falta.

Cogieron el papel de pedido de la puerta de la nevera y entre todos decidieron qué pizzas pedir. Un breve momento de discusión entre qué era mejor, si alitas de pollo o palitos de queso como complemento se zanjó cuando Yaeko sugirió un mega combo de promoción anunciado en la web que incluía todo lo que querían y alguna cosa más. El hombre que les atendió también les recordó la ingente cantidad de puntos acumulados que tenían de sucesivos pedidos, así que aprovecharon también para gastar los que llevaban acumulados y conseguir un suculento descuento, que a ninguno le iba mal. El pedido además iba a incluir una mini barra de tarta helada como detalle por su cumpleaños, para regocijo de Yaeko, ya que iban a tener postre gratis.

\- Las pizzerías me adoran. – Se vanaglorió Alex.

\- No me extraña, y más si es tu cumpleaños. – Apuntó Kanako.

\- Dentro de poco es el de Michelle. – Comentó Yaeko. – Cuándo dijo… ¿El 20, creo? Lo tengo apuntado…

\- Es el 19. – Aclaró Kanako mirando su móvil. – Dentro de un par de domingos.

\- Oh. – Yaeko dio una palmada en el aire. – Podríamos comprarle algo entre todos. No sé si querrá celebrarlo, pero a mí me hace ilusión comprarle algo. ¿Qué os parece?

\- A mí bien. – Respondió la otra japonesa. Alex y Marcos también asintieron. – ¿Alguna idea?

\- A mí decidme cuánto dinero hay que poner. – Marcos soltó una carcajada sarcástica. – Paso de pensar nada, no se me da nada bien.

\- No hace falta que lo jures. – Alex soltó un bufido sarcástico. – Todavía recuerdo el regalo que le hiciste a Shokichi…

\- Eh, a él le gustó. – Se defendió orgulloso. – Así que es válido.

\- Qué pena, seguro que a Akari se le ocurriría algo… - Se lamentó Yaeko.

\- ¿Algo para su gata? – Sugirió Marcos.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- A mí no me mires, no entiendo de gatos. – Replicó desatendiéndose. – Aunque bueno, bueno, técnicamente el regalo sería para su gata, así que igual no cuenta.

\- Le gustan los animales, las cosas monas, y el deporte. Y comer. – Dijo Kanako. – Podría ser algo de ese estilo.

\- Un gato vestido de boxeador comiendo pollo. – Marcos miró al resto. – Todo encaja.

\- O podríamos ponerte un lazo en la cabeza a ti, no te jode. – Dijo Alex.

\- Qué poso sentido del humor.

\- También le gustan las fotos, ¿no? – Kanako miró al resto buscando fonrimación. - A ti te regaló un álbum. – Recordó mirando al rubio.

\- Hmmm…

Con la conversación girando en torno al regalo de Michelle, con ideas cada vez más descabelladas de Marcos y más acertadas por parte del resto, fue pasando el tiempo hasta que el timbre de la entrada anunció la llegada de la cena. El helado que les habían regalado, con el calor de las pizzas, había llegado bastante deshecho y tuvieron que meterlo con urgencia al congelador. Para cuando quisieron comerlo, repartirlo de forma equitativa se volvió una tarea harto difícil, pero con la paciencia y maña de Yaeko, consiguieron cada uno su parte.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Felicitó Yaeko por enésima vez.

\- Felicidades tío. – Marcos levantó el puño, y Alex lo chocó con él.

\- Bueno, y ahora tu regalo. – Anunció Yaeko. – ¿Dónde lo tienes? Oye, oye. – Agarró del brazo al rubio. – Lo envolviste, ¿verdad?

\- Ay, que síiiiii. – Dijo cansinamente. – Voy a por él.

Marcos volvió de su cuarto con una caja en las manos. El papel de regalo estaba arrugado por varios puntos y los celos sobrepuestos unos sobre otros delataban la poca mañana que había tenido para envolverlo. Pese a ello, Alex lo recibió en su regazo con una intriga creciente. Las miradas de reproche por la calidad del envoltorio hicieron saltar a Marcos.

\- Hice lo que pude, ¿vale? – Se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

\- Me ofrecí a envolverlo. – Replicó Yaeko. – Pero no quisiste.

\- Porque no soy un inútil. – Replicó con retintín.

\- Joder, pues menos mal. – Dijo Alex. – Espero que al menos lo que está dentro haya quedado sano.

\- Bueno, en fin, al menos está envuelto. – Yaeko se volvió hacia su chico ignorando la burla gestual del rubio de fondo. – Es solo esto. – Informó. – Es de parte de los tres, y también de Akari. Preferíamos cogerte algo grande que cosas pequeñas.

\- Ay, déjale que lo abra. – La cortó Kanako.

\- Sabéis que esto no hacía falta, ¿verdad? – Dijo Alex emocionado.

\- Pues puede que sí. – Contradijo Marcos. – Ábrelo, anda.

Alex arrancó el desastroso envoltorio y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras durante un instante. Solo era capaz de mirar al regalo y a sus amigos alternativamente. En sus piernas reposaba una caja con unas flamantes zapatillas de tacos para béisbol que quería desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

\- Son esas las que querías, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Marcos inseguro.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Alex sacó una, probándola como si fuese la más fina pieza de orfebrería. – Pero son carísimas. – Cerró la caja temiendo que estuviese alucinando y fuesen a desaparecer de un momento a otro. – ¿Por qué las habéis cogido?

\- Bueno, entre todos sale mejor de precio. – Dijo Kanako. – Para uno solo es mucho gasto, pero entre todos…

\- Fue idea de Akari. – Intervino Marcos. – Pensamos muchas cosas para regalarte, pero esto es útil, lo vas a usar y te viene bien. Además eso del esguince me da mal rollo, y pensamos que con unas zapatillas mejores evitaremos sustos.

\- Muchísimas gracias, chicos. – Sacó el móvil. – Tengo que decírselo también a Akari.

Tras enviar el mensaje a su amigo, abrazó a Yaeko y luego, uno por uno, todos se levantaron para recibir el abrazo de Alex, tras lo cual se quedó contemplando cada detalle de las zapatillas de forma casi obsesiva. Las zapatillas que usaba ahora, que también habían costado su dinero, estaban bastante ajadas y usadas. Se habían pelado por algunas partes y la sujeción que le ofrecían ya no era la misma que el primer día. Con eso, su motivación para recuperarse y volver a entrenar se elevaba a la enésima potencia.

\- Uy, casi me olvido. – Dijo Yaeko de repente. – Tengo una cosa más.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se extrañó Alex.

\- Sí. De parte de Iván.

\- Ay, es verdad. – Kanako se rio.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Marcos intrigado al ver reír a su novia.

\- Ahora lo verás, impaciente.

Yaeko sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquetito perfectamente envuelto de aspecto blandito que cabía perfectamente en su mano. El papel de regalo tenía colores estridentes que parecían mezclados al azar y, externamente, nada le daba la más mínima pista de qué podía ser.

\- Dice que cuando lo vio se acoró de ti. – Apuntó Yaeko.

Con curiosidad y algo de miedo, quitó el celo de uno de los entremos, que se abrió como un sobre. Con una mano agitó el contenido del paquete sobre la otra. Sobre ésta apareció un mini monedero completamente redondo con forma de pizza, cuyos ingredientes se encontraban en un suave y mullido relieve. Rieron divertidos al ver el simpático monedero, tan a juego con la cena que acababan de tener.

\- ¿Pero de dónde saca estas cosas? – Preguntó Alex encantado.

\- Del mismo sitio que las camisas, seguro. – Marcos asintió convencido.

\- Si es que os lo tengo dicho. – Insistió el moreno. – Todo es mejor con pizza.

\- Jo, tengo que preguntarle dónde lo compró. – Dijo Yaeko. Ahora quiero uno así.

\- Se lo tengo que enseñar a Akari. – Sonrió con melancolía. – Espero que lo esté pasando bien.

\- Seguro que sí.

Siguieron conversando hasta que los bostezos y las manos indiscretas empezaron a ser demasiado obvias para ambas parejas. Se les había hecho muy tarde, y la pereza por volver a casa andando, junto con la copiosa cena, les había dejado tirados en el sofá sin ganas de moverse, así que, aprovechando que al día siguiente empezaban las vacaciones y que no iba a estar Akari para molestarle, decidieron que se quedarían a dormir con ellos. Marcos y Kanako fueron a dar un paseo rápido a Max, aprovechando la buena noche que se había quedado, y Alex y Yaeko fueron a su cuarto, directos a retomar lo que habían dejado a medias por la tarde.

Mientras el moreno observaba a su chica buscando el pijama que estaba en su armario y quitarse la ropa para ponerse más cómoda, pensaba en las vueltas que da la vida. Era un mexicano que se había enamorado de una japonesa viviendo en California porque habían empezado a frecuentar un bar en el que le servían alcohol siendo menor de edad. Si cualquiera de esos factores hubiese fallado, hubiese sido diferente, Yaeko y él no se habrían conocido nunca, no estaría en ese cuarto, viendo a esa pedazo de mujer que era su novia, a la que quería, y que le quería, con locura. Claro que si ella no hubiese estado, habría acabado conociendo a otra mujer, otra complexión, otro nombre que susurrar en sus sesiones de sexo, pero este era el camino que el azar, el destino, o él mismo había decidido. Por ese tipo de cosas podía empatizar con el dolor de Akari, habiendo conocido a la mujer de sus sueños en la otra parte del planeta sabiendo que sus caminos se separarían. Él estaría destrozado, pero también ahora era el que era por la vida que había llevado. Quién sabe, quizá en una realidad alternativa era un magnate de la droga, un sin techo, un empresario o finlandés, pero por el momento estaba satisfecho con su vida. Y lo fuera lo que fuese lo que el futuro le tenía preparado, lo esperaría de frente, y con los dos pies bien plantados.


	115. Komorebi

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Si hay algo más que obvio es que la vida, ya sea más o menos fácil según para quien, no viene con manual de instrucciones por lo que tomar decisiones siempre es una tarea ardua. No hay verdades absolutas, ni opciones realmente buenas al ciento por ciento y sopesar pros y contras sobre una decisión que puede cambiarnos para siempre es algo con lo que antes o después tenemos que lidiar. Gran parte de nuestros personajes parecen encontrarse en puntos cruciales de sus vidas, en los que tomar una decisión u otra puede influir de forma decisiva en su presente y su futuro. ¿Conseguirán las flore, el sake y la buena compañía ayudarles a decidir qué camino tomar?**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos como Keiji intenta poner en práctica la decisión que ha tomado. Las vacaciones de primavera llegan a su fin y el tiempo se le acaba así que no tiene excusas para seguir siendo un "cobarde". ¿Conseguirá su propósito? **

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 27 de abril. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Komorebi  
****\- Autora: Eme ylvestris  
****\- Palabras: 17718  
****\- Personajes: Shokichi, Akari, Michelle, Keiji, Amelia, Xi, Kanako, Yaeko, Sheila, Alex, Marcos, Iván y Adolf**

* * *

**KOMOREBI**

_\- ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me ves?_

_\- Sí_

_\- ¡Yo también a ti! Estás muy…_

_\- Shokichi, no quiero interrumpirte, pero aquí es medianoche y mañana trabajo ¿qué querías?-_ iba a contestar cuando la oyó suspirar y pasarse la mano por el flequillo. Daba igual los años que pasasen, seguía teniendo esa misma manía _– Lo siento, es que ya me imagino de qué me quieres hablar…_

_\- Sólo quería charlar un poco contigo_\- se excusó sonriéndole a la webcam frente a él

Estaba más que acostumbrado a realizar videollamadas y teleconferencias de todo tipo. Tanto con viejos amigos como por temas de trabajo, especialmente esto último, una cámara y micrófono decentes se habían convertido en algo esencial en si vida. Era algo que tenía que hacer varias veces por semana y que se había convertido en una cosa tan rutinaria para él como mandar un mail o responder un mensaje de _whatsapp_. Y aun así en ese momento se sentía extraño, viéndola a ella de entre todas las personas al otro lado de la pantalla. Siempre hablaban por mensaje o por mail, ni siquiera solían llamarse por teléfono y estaba muy poco acostumbrado a verla en movimiento y escucharla. Era una de las pocas veces en su vida en las cuales realmente no sabía qué decir, ni qué cara poner, en parte porque lo que iba a pedirle era muy difícil para ella y en parte porque verla le hizo recordar un montón de cosas que hizo que la nostalgia le golpease con fuerza. Ya no tenían 20 años pero sus recuerdos le llevaban a hacer las cosas de cuando aún eran un par de jovencitos convencidos de que se iban a comer el mundo, pero en realidad el mundo los masticó y se los tragó a ellos sin compasión alguna.

_\- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos_

_\- Las últimas veces que has venido a Japón no hemos coincidido-_ rememoró. La vio cruzarse de brazos y bostezar, puede que no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo, pero sus gestos seguían siendo los mismos, y eso le enternecía- _Así que hace cuánto ¿dos, tres años?_

_\- Más…-_ murmuró él, bajando la vista a sus propias manos_\- Akari todavía iba al instituto y tú estabas preocupada porque estaba preparando los exámenes de acceso a bachillerato._

Él recordaba ese día a la perfección pues lo había estado esperando durante meses, años incluso. Su trabajo, su pareja y su hijo la habían llevado a mudarse lejos de la casa en la que se había criado, en el mismo barrio en el cual Shokichi creció, y en el cual se conocieron. Por eso incluso aunque él visitaba a su familia en su ciudad de origen al menos una vez al año, rara vez conseguían coincidir para verse. Si iba cuando estaban de vacaciones, ella solía estar de viaje con su familia, si iba cuando no, ella solía estar muy ocupada trabajando. Pero en esa ocasión hizo lo posible por sacar un par de días para quedar con él y ya desde que la vio llegar se percató de que todo lo que alguna vez había sentido tal y como sospechaba seguía ahí. Puede que todo hubiese cambiado. Su aspecto, su hogar, su familia, su situación…pero el sentimiento se mantenía y no se había desvanecido pese a al tiempo y la distancia. Ella le habló de su hijo, de lo maravilloso de que era Akari, de lo que se esforzaba, del buen chico que era, de cómo le recordaba a él. Y aunque las palabras que le dedicó eran con buena intención y más un halago que otra cosa, en él se clavaron como agujas, pues ese hijo del que hablaba y que tanto le recordaba a él, no era suyo.

_\- Cierto, te di tanto la lata con A-chan ese día- _la vio reírse levemente- _Lo siento…_

_\- No pasa nada, tu hijo es una persona maravillosa, es normal que estés orgullosa de él. _

_\- Sí, lo es…querías hablar de él ¿verdad? _– él asintió y vio a la mujer mostrar una expresión de derrota en su rostro_\- Adelante…_

_\- Te ruego que reconsideres lo que hablamos el otro día_

_\- Shokichi…_

_\- Al menos déjale decidir a él que quiere hacer, es un chico muy inteligente ¡bien lo sabes! No hace las cosas por impulso_

_\- Ya hemos habado de esto y la decisión está tomada, ya tiene el billete de vuelta_

_\- Lo sé, y es demasiado pronto. Sólo dale unos días más. O al menos plantéate que venga a pasar aquí una temporada en el futuro, he conseguido encontrar una beca que…_

_\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!- _le interrumpió alzando la voz. Shokichi se encogió en sí mismo y agachó la cabeza-_ Estados Unidos ya me ha quitado a un novio. A más que eso, a mi amigo, mi confidente, a la persona con quien quería compartir mi vida- _pese a su enfado pudo oír como su voz se quebraba y se detuvo para tomar aire_\- No quiero que me quite también a un hijo. _

_\- A mí la novia me la quitó Japón_

Se hizo un silencio denso entre ellos durante el cual llegó a plantearse apagar la cámara. Pero recordó como unos días antes Michelle había llorado en sus brazos, recordó la voz triste, monótona y carente de ilusión con la cual Akari había contestado el teléfono cuando le había llamado para ver cómo estaba el día anterior. Y le recordaron a él en su pasado, y a ella, y no quería que esa pareja sufriese por lo mismo que la mujer al otro lado de la cámara y él habían sufrido.

_\- Las cosas han cambiado, ahora es más fácil comunicarse, es más sencillo viajar. _

_\- Shokichi por favor…_

_\- No te estoy pidiendo que se quede aquí toda la vida, sólo que le des algo más de tiempo_

_\- Tú te fuiste para algo más de tiempo y te quedaste allí para siempre._

_\- Tienes razón…y lo siento. Pero…_

_\- ¿Pero qué?- _le espetó. Sonaba enfadada pero pese al paso de los años Shokichi la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en realidad estaba asustada.

_-Tienes que dejarle decidir a Akari que quiere hacer. Eres su madre, te preocupas por él y le deseas lo mejor, pero… ¿no crees que lo mejor será dejar que él decida?_

_\- Pero es que no quiero perderlo_

_\- No vas a perderlo- _le miró sin creérselo, retorciendo entre sus manos un papel que acababa de coger de la mesa frente a ella- _Aquí hay alguien a quien Akari quiere muchísimo, y ella a él también. Deja que sean ellos mismos quienes decidan qué quieren hacer, no les hagas pasar por lo mismo que pasamos nosotros._

_\- Tengo…tengo que irme a la cama, es tarde. Ya hablaremos más de esto_

_\- Está bien…- _no estaba nada convencido de dejar la conversación, se sentía que estaba en el mismo punto que al principio, pero no iba a conseguir más si seguía insistiendo- _Que descanses, Aki-chan_

_\- Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así…_

_\- Para mí siempre serás Aki-chan, aunque no te lo diga_

_\- Buenas noches, Shokichi._

Dio las buenas noches como reflejo, pese a que allí distaba mucho de ser la hora de irse a dormir. La luz del Sol se colaba por su ventana calentándole la espalda, hacía ya rato que había amanecido y no debía entretenerse. Estaba disfrutando las tan ansiadas vacaciones de primavera, y tras mucha insistencia había conseguido que sus amigos se animasen a hacer algo para celebrar la llegada de la nueva estación y el florecimiento de los cerezos. Su plan inicial había sido ir de acampada aprovechando la semana libre que la gran mayoría de ellos tenía y de paso celebrar el cumpleaños de Alex. Él y Joseph ya tenían localizado un lugar interesante a sólo un par de horas en coche de allí y hasta un negocio en el cual poder alquilar tiendas en caso de necesitarlas, pero su trabajo había sido en vano. El esguince de Alex, el poco entusiasmo mostrado por Michelle y Akari, la ausencia de Eva que decía estar demasiado ocupada estudiando ahora sus exámenes como para irse de viaje… habían ido poco a poco desinflando su ilusión y acabaron por suspender la acampada.

Tras varias propuestas que no parecieron calar en nadie finalmente hubo una que aunque entusiasmó a algunos más que a otros a todos pareció gustarle. La fiesta para ver los cerezos en primavera era algo muy característico en su Japón natal, y que echaba terriblemente de menos. Afortunadamente tras todos los años que llevaba allí había conseguido localizar algunos jardines y parques en la ciudad en los que tenían plantados cerezos con fines ornamentales, y si bien la experiencia no era igual que en su país, al menos si lo suficiente como para calmar su nostalgia. Él y Keiji tenían la costumbre de pasar el día en uno de estos jardines aprovechando las vacaciones de primavera y ahora que su círculo de amistades japonesas se había ampliado la idea había sido recibida con bastante entusiasmo. En esta ocasión no hubo pegas y la única que no parecía muy convencida al principio había sido Michelle, que le alegó que se sentía apática y no tenía ganas de nada. Pero en cuanto Akari dejó caer que tenía muchas ganas de ver los cerezos florecer pareció cambiar de opinión y decidió unirse a la actividad.

Pese a que tanto Akari como Michelle hacían verdaderos esfuerzos por mostrarse como siempre, para su ojo experimentado no pasaba inadvertido que ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor momento. Si ya antes era habitual verlos juntos en los últimos días resultaba difícil verlos separados. Desde que unos pocos de días atrás Michelle le había dicho el día en que Akari se marchaba definitivamente, sólo había podido hablar con él por teléfono así que no había llegado a verle, pero al preguntarle a sus compañeros de piso le habían dicho que le notaban muy apagado y que pasaba muchas horas o fuera de casa o encerrado en su habitación. Lo entendía perfectamente, él también había pasado por algo así antes de irse a vivir a EEUU. Pasaba todos los momentos posibles con Aki, y cuando no podía, se encerraba en su cuarto y se olvidaba hasta de comer. Había removido cielo con tierra para intentar encontrar una solución, pero se le acababan las opciones y el tiempo, y sobre todo, quería ante todo tener el visto bueno de Aki. Ya la había hecho mucho daño cuando decidió no volver a Japón, no quería hacérselo también haciendo que no volviese su hijo. Pero sólo pensar en que Michelle o Akari tuvieran que pasar por algo remotamente similar a lo que él había pasado, hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

Una serie de maullidos agudos e insistentes le devolvieron a la realidad, se había entretenido más tiempo hablando con Aki y divagando de lo que esperaba, y se le estaba echando la hora encima. Fue al salón para dar de comer a los gatitos, y no pudo evitar mirar con cierta desconfianza hacia el sofá. Por insistencia de Michelle el sábado por la mañana, tras haber pasado la noche en su casa, había llamado a un servicio de exterminación de plagas, y supuestamente habían erradicado el nido de cucarachas de su salón y taponado todas las posibles grietas. Pero él seguía sin fiarse, tenía entendido que esos bichos infames eran prácticamente indestructibles. Sin poder deshacerse de la sensación de incomodidad que le hormigueaba en el cuerpo terminó de preparar todo lo necesario para marcharse lo antes posible. Tenía un _Hanami _que celebrar y mucho sake que beber, no podía perder el tiempo pensando en cucarachas o relaciones pasadas. Era momento de divertirse.

Para cuando finalmente consiguió salir de casa tuvo que pisar el acelerador más de lo que le habría gustado. Iba tarde, todavía tenía que pasar a buscar a los chicos por casa y debería haber sido de los primeros en llegar pues llevaba la mayoría de las cosas necesarias para su día en el campo. Al comprobar su teléfono en un semáforo se topó con mensajes de Marcos en el grupo que tenían en común instándole a llegar ya, mientras que Alex le replicaba que para qué, si aún no había ni empezado a peinarse. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver reflejada en ellos una relación similar a la que él y Thien tuvieron años atrás. Si su amigo no hubiese tenido que abandonar el mundo tan abruptamente y a tan temprana edad probablemente serían un poco como ellos. Con él perdiendo tiempo en engominarse el pelo y Thien recriminándole que tardaba demasiado en peinarse.

Cuando llegó a su portal se los encontró tal y como se los imaginaba, a Marcos cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos gritando maldiciones en español y a Alex intentando despeinarle de todas las maneras posibles. No obstante hubo algo que le sorprendió, Akari no estaba con ellos. En su lugar, Yaeko y Kanako, agarradas la una a la otra, parecían estar haciéndose una foto con el teléfono de una de ellas. Detuvo el vehículo junto a ellos y no tardaron en acercarse, no pasó inadvertido para él que pese a que Alex se mostraba muy entero tuvo que apoyarse en Marcos para arrancar a andar. Había llegado a sus oídos que el chaval había tenido un esguince que le había obligado a tener el pie inmovilizado hasta hacía un par de días, y era normal que aún le costase andar, pero él parecía hacer creer a los demás que la estaba perfectamente. Conociéndolo, probablemente lo haría tanto como para no preocupar a Marcos, como para auto convencerse de que estaba bien.

\- ¡Buenos días! – saludó, bajando la ventanilla - ¿Y Akari?

\- No ha dormido en casa- respondió Marcos, asomándose al interior del vehículo- No ha dicho dónde iba

\- Nos ha avisado de que ya nos veríamos allí. Anda quita Marcos, que voy a pasar delante- le instó Alex, apartándole

\- ¿Eh? Pero yo quiero ir de copiloto- se quejó, resistiéndose a moverse. Mientras tanto, Yaeko y Kanako se subieron en la parte de atrás del vehículo, pidiendo un permiso que Shokichi les concedió con un asentimiento.

\- Pero yo soy más grande y detrás no cabemos todos. Venga, aparta.

\- Bueeeeeeeeno- cedió con muy poco convencimiento- Pero sólo porque estás cojo y necesitas espacio

\- ¡No estoy cojo! Estoy perfectamente. Mira mi pie ¡míralo! Puedo moverlo._ ¡Que lo mires, coño!_

_\- ¡Lo estoy mirando! Y veo un pie cojo_

Mientras discutían en español cosas que ni Shokichi, ni Yaeko ni Kanako, consiguieron entender, en el interior del coche se mantuvieron en silencio, a excepción de los suspiros exasperados de Kanako. Repentinamente, Yaeko comentó que Akari llevaba sin dormir en casa desde el domingo, día que habían ido a casa de los chicos y se habían encontrado a su compatriota muy apagado. No necesitaron saber nada más. Todos podían imaginarse dónde y con quién había pasado las noches el chico, pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios. Las bromas y cotilleos al respecto pese a que seguían existiendo habían disminuido considerablemente. Puede que de todos los presentes, fuese Shokichi el único que supiese a ciencia cierta el tipo de relación que Michelle y Akari mantenían, pero si había algo que todos tenían claro, es que dentro de poco Akari se iba a marchar teniendo que dejar allí a alguien que amaba, y que eso le estaba destrozando. No era el momento para bromas.

Un buen rato antes y ajeno a las conversaciones a su respecto que se originarían después, Akari abrió los ojos en una cama que no era la suya, con una gata enroscada a sus pies y una muy buena compañía a su lado. Era muy extraño que él se despertase antes que ella. Michelle era una mujer acostumbrada a dormir pocas horas, y solía acostarse tarde y levantarse pronto, y a él en cambio tenían prácticamente que tirarle de la cama al suelo para despertarle. Pero eso parecía haber cambiado recientemente y conforme pasaban los días y se acercaba ese fatídico 19 de mayo, el sueño se negaba a visitarle y se levantaba cada mañana como si las sábanas le hubieran dado una paliza. Aprovechó para observarla dormir, disfrutando del único momento en el que podía verla completamente relajada. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema, y él simplemente se había presentado en su casa en domingo por la noche para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Habían hablado de tonterías, habían hecho el amor y habían pasado horas acurrucado el uno en el otro sin decir nada, pero no mencionaron su marcha. Akari sabía que ella estaba intentando mantenerse entera, al igual que él, y la presión que los dos estaban soportando era obvia para ambos. Intentaban aguantar siguiendo con sus vidas, pasando tiempo juntos y dándose cariño, como si esperasen que fuese el otro el que se derrumbase para poder consolarse mutuamente sin sentirse culpables. Y finalmente había sido él quien se había derrumbado y no aguantando la tensión arrancó a llorar repentinamente y de forma incontrolada mientras veían una película. Ella le abrazó, le besó, le acarició la cabeza y le susurró al oído que estaba allí con él, y acabaron llorando los dos juntos sin tener que decirse por qué lo hacían, los dos lo sabían de sobra.

Acarició la espalda de Michelle, que se había desarropado y la echó la sábana por encima, intentando no despertarla. No quería tener que despedirse de esa cama, de esa casa, de esos momentos y mucho menos, tener que despedirse de ella. Seguían sin haber dejado claro qué iba a pasar cuando él se fuese, si intentarían mantener una relación a distancia o qué harían. Una parte de él quería sacarle el tema para poder desprenderse de un poco de esa incertidumbre que le agobiaba, pero otra parte hacía que las palabras se atacasen en su garganta y que se le nublasen los ojos cada vez que intentaba hacerlo. En el fondo, estaba esperando que ella pronunciase la palabra que lo cambiaría todo, que conseguiría que ya tuviese que enfrentarse a su madre, a las autoridades o a quien fuese, hiciese lo que realmente quería hacer. Pero no se atrevía sin esas 7 letras saliendo de boca de Michelle, sin que ella se lo pidiese, estaba esperando esa excusa para poder tomar la decisión que le parecía más correcta cuando se le nublaba la razón y pensaba con el corazón. "Quédate", bastaría que ella le dijese eso para que así lo hiciese, para que se deshiciese de ese maldito billete de avión y no volviese a Japón. Incluso si eso implicaba convertirse en inmigrante ilegal, Marcos y Alex ya lo eran y habían conseguido seguir adelante. Pero precisamente sabía, por lo mucho que la conocía, que ella jamás se lo diría porque no quería coaccionarle. De la misma manera que él no la pedía que se fuese con él por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

Una vez había conseguido recuperarse algo del disgusto, intentó por activa y por pasiva hablar con su madre pidiéndole cancelar el billete, ofreciéndose a trabajar él en verano para pagar los gastos y poder quedarse en EEUU al menos hasta junio, llevando al límite su visado de estudiante. Era la primera vez en su vida que se atrevía a enfrentarse directamente a su madre, y también la primera en la cual su madre llegaba a alzarle la voz de la manera en la que lo hizo. Puede que fuese a través de una webcam y no cara a cara, pero le dolió y sorprendió igualmente. Había hecho daño a su madre con sus palabras y se sentía terriblemente culpable por ello, y la mirada de desaprobación que había visto en su padre al preguntarle por ella no ayudaba a que se sintiese mejor. No se había sentido capaz de volver a hablar directamente con ella desde el día en el que habían discutido y aunque ahogaba a su padre en mensajes preguntándole que tal estaba su madre, sus respuestas solían ser escuetas y no muy expresivas.

Se giró en el colchón para mirar la hora. Siguiendo su rutina habitual no faltaba mucho para que Michelle se despertase, así que era el momento perfecto para levantarse y preparar el desayuno para los dos. Pero estaba tan cómodo a su lado, pudiendo disfrutar de su olor, de su calor, del tacto de su piel…que salir de la cama se le antojaba una tarea demasiado difícil. La gata se incorporó estirándose y caminó hasta su cara, sorprendiéndole con un lametón en la mejilla que consiguió deshacerle del poco sueño que aún tenía. Una risilla conocida para él le hizo mirar en dirección de Michelle y la descubrió mirándole con los ojos entreabiertos, cara de sueño y una sonrisa cansada en la cara. Se arrastró por el colchón hasta estar más cerca de ella, esperando a que terminase de bostezar para darle un beso en la frente.

\- Mmmuuenos mmdías- masculló ella, acurrucándose contra él. Akari la rodeó con los brazos, dejando que Michelle se acomodase contra su cuerpo y aprovechando para posar los labios en su cabeza.

\- Buenos días

\- ¿Has vuelto a dormir mal?- preguntó agarrándose a él. Podía sentir cómo vibraba su cuerpo al hablar, y la abrazó más contra sí mismo, acariciándola la espalda con los dedos. La gata debió sentirse fue de lugar pues la oyeron bajarse de la cama y hacer la madera crujir conforme se alejaba en dirección a la cocina

\- Sí…

\- Quédate en la cama un rato si quieres- bostezó- Ya preparo yo el desayuno- Michelle hizo el amago de separarse de él, pero no la dejó.

\- No, no, no, porfa- la soltó un momento para poder apoyarle una mano en la cara y mirarla a los ojos- Quédate un ratito más conmigo, necesito cariño- hizo un puchero que la arrancó una sonrisa

\- Idiota- le besó en los labios, de forma suave y prolongada, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca, hasta el final de si pelo, enredándose en él y masajeándole el cráneo. Ella sabía más que de sobra que eso siempre conseguía amodorrarle

Durante un rato se mantuvieron así, sin decirse nada, y Akari llegó incluso a sentir como el sueño que no le había visitado por la noche empezaba a instalarse en su cuerpo. Mantener los ojos abiertos le resultaba ya prácticamente imposible, notaba la respiración más tranquila y los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse e incluso sus pensamientos se hacían cada vez más difusos. Inconscientemente se acurrucó en Michelle y sintió los labios de ella posarse suavemente en su mejilla. Podría pasar así el resto del día y sería feliz, no necesitaba nada más. Pero la vida no parecía querer dejar que fuese feliz y el molesto sonido del despertador de su móvil se clavó en su cerebro destruyendo toda la calma que había conseguido alcanzar y arrancándole un quejido desde el fondo de la garganta. Les gustase o no tenían que levantarse ya. Habían quedado en celebrar el_ Hanami_ con sus amigos y aunque iban a ir a uno de los jardines del barrio de Michelle y el sitio les quedaba cerca, tanto él como ella habían prometido llevar algo de comida, y aún tenían que prepararla. La sintió moverse en el colchón, alejándose de él para apagar el despertador y en seguida echó en falta el calor de su cuerpo a su lado. Rezongó pasándose la mano por la cara sin aun abrir los ojos, y la buscó con la palma sobre las sábanas, hasta alcanzar su cuerpo y rodear su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Vamos, hay que levantarse- le dijo. Akari negó contra ella, acomodándose en el hueco de su cuello- Fuiste tú el que puso ese despertador así que no te quejes- no dijo nada más y simplemente la agarró a modo de respuesta. La sintió reírse levemente contra él y besarle en la cabeza para a continuación volver acariciarle la nuca con las yemas de los dedos- ¿Quieres que me invente una excusa para no ir?

Por un momento sopesó la idea. Si Michelle conseguía inventarse algo convincente podrían aprovechar para pasar el día solos y juntos en su casa. Una vez empezasen las clases tras las vacaciones de primavera tendrían mucho menos tiempo para verse y ese era el momento ideal para aprovechar al máximo sus últimas semanas allí. Pero por otra parte poder vivir en _Hanami _incluso lejos de Japón le hacía muchísima ilusión. Nunca en toda su vida se había perdido uno, y le apenaba que esa fuese a ser la primera vez que no lo celebrase, además, iban a ser cada vez menos también la oportunidad que tendría de reunirse con todos sus amigos antes de marcharse, y le gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos. Pese a que no llegó a decir nada las dudas se debieron reflejar en su cara, pues Michelle le sonrió con ternura y tomó la decisión por él.

\- Vamos, que el otro día te hacía mucha ilusión. Luego te vienes a dormir aquí otra vez y ya está. ¿Te parece bien?- él asintió con ganas, abrazándola.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti

\- Pues muchas cosas, Akari.

\- Lo digo en serio- los pensamientos acudieron a él de golpe ahora que su cerebro volvía a despertarse, y no precisamente para bien- Cuando…cuando me vaya no sé qué voy a hacer sin ti. No puedo vivir sin ti, Micchan.

\- Akari, no digas eso- le recriminó hasta con cierto enfado- Claro que puedes vivir sin mí, igual que has vivido hasta ahora. Tenías una vida antes de conocerme y la has seguido teniendo después. Yo sólo soy una parte de ella.

\- No es tan fácil, no para mí. - ella se separó un poco para mirarle con cierta desaprobación- Tú eres una persona fuerte e independiente, no me necesitas para nada. Puedes vivir sin mí

-¡Pues claro que puedo vivir sin ti! Pero me jode mucho, muchísimo. Que pueda vivir sin ti no significa que me guste hacerlo, o que no vaya a pasarlo muy mal si tú no estás- dejó un momento de hablar y le miró con los ojos humedecidos

\- Micchan...

\- Yo también necesito cosas de ti. Necesito tu cariño, tu comprensión, tu apoyo, tus risas, tu voz, tu sonrisa... No eres todo mi mundo pero sí una de las partes más importantes de él, y evidentemente, aunque siga, mi vida se va a tambalear mucho si tú no estás. Claro que puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero

Conforme las lágrimas fueron resbalando por su cara, su voz se fue ahogando y resultaba más difícil entenderla. Se abrazó a él llorando en silencio y lo único que se vio capaz de hacer fue abrazarla de vuelta. El nudo que él mismo tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar y las lágrimas también empezaron a resbalar por su cara. Quizás era esa la explicación más correcta, no es que no pudiese vivir sin ella, era obvio que sí, pero no quería hacerlo. No le dijo palabras de consuelo, no había ninguna que pudiese aliviar el dolor y la frustración que ambos sentían así que tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Simplemente esperaron hasta que con su llanto consiguieron deshacerse de la suficiente pena como para poder ponerse en pie y continuar el día. De momento tenían un montón de horas por delante que compartir juntos, y pasar tiempo con sus amigos también les ayudaría a desconectar un poco de su propio dolor porque, aunque a veces nos gustaría poder frenar en seco y detener el tiempo, nos guste o no, la vida sigue.

\- ¿No vas a llevarte nada más?- Akari, que se estaba atando las botas, levantó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Michelle, y se la topó cuestionándole con la mirada.

\- No, hace calor….- se miró de refilón en el espejo. Estaba bastante contento con tus pantalones verde kaki y su camiseta de manga corta, pero alguna vez Michelle le había comentado que tenía a ser un poco hortera y le entraron dudas- ¿Voy bien?

\- Sí

\- ¿No queda raro el estampado?- insistió señalando el paisaje característico japonés dibujado en la tela- Todavía estoy a tiempo de cambiarme

\- Akari, estás guapo. ERES guapo- como para corroborarlo se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, que por un omento consiguió que se olvidase de la ropa- ¿Yo que tal voy?

\- Espectacular, como siempre- ella lo miró enarcando una ceja y él asintió con convicción- Ya te lo he dicho más veces, el rojo te queda genial.

\- Gracias- respondió ella con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

\- Sobre todo en la cara

\- Idiota

Pero pese a su vergüenza, era cierto. El rojo, el granate, el color teja, el burdeos, eran tonos que le sentaban especialmente bien, aunque puede que estuviese algo influenciado por el hecho de que eran sus colores favoritos. No obstante era obvio a vista de cualquiera que esos pantalones granates combinados con esa camiseta blanca que dejaba ver una diminuta franja de piel en la cintura le sentaban de fábula. Y su haori negro a juego con sus zapatillas acharoladas en el cual había flores bordadas en rojos y púrpuras había despertado su nostalgia. Le gustaba ver a Michelle interesándose por su cultura y su país natal así que para él el que le acompañase al _Hanami_ y además llevando una prenda tradicional significaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar en palabras.

\- Me gusta esto- le dijo alargando la mano hasta sus pendientes, que eran pequeños pompones negros- Son suaves- soltó los pendientes y posó la palma en su mejilla, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella movió ligeramente la cara, para poder besarle la mano, con la que entrelazó sus propios dedos.

\- Y a mí me gustas tú… ¿vamos?- Akari asintió, y posó su mano libre en la nuca de Michelle, acercándola a él para poder plantarle un beso en la cabeza.

\- Vamos

Y aunque en realidad lo que más ganas tenían de hacer era quedarse en casa a solas y en silencio; se cargaron con la comida que habían preparado, manteles de picnic y una enorme dosis de paciencia para sobrellevar el día en compañía. Como el lugar escogido había sigo uno de los jardines del barrio de Michelle, salieron con el tiempo justo llegando incluso 5 minutos tarde pese a que ninguno de los dos estaba para nada cómodo con la idea de no llegar a la hora acordada. Aun así fueron los primeros en hacer aparición y cuando con cierto cabreo Michelle consultó su teléfono descubrió con hastío que todos esgrimían una razón por la cual llegaban tarde. Que si a los perros de Joseph les pasaba no sé qué, que si al pelo de Marcos le pasaba no sé cuánto, que si los padres de Sheila se habían entretenido con una vecina…el caso es que les dio tiempo a buscar sitio, extender los manteles y repartir la comida en lo que llegaron sus amigos, y aún les sobraron unos minutos para echarse un rato en la hierba a la sombra de las copas de los cerezos bajos los cuales se habían acomodado.

\- Llegáis tarde….

\- Perdón, perdón

Ante la recriminación de Michelle, Shokichi aceleró el paso acercándose a ellos con un ligero trotecillo. Yaeko, que hacía de soporte de Alex, le obligó a caminar despacio pese a que él quería ir más deprisa. Marcos y Kanako parecían estar discutiendo y mientras él señalaba a algo que no eran capaces de ver, Kanako tiraba de su brazo insistiéndole para seguir caminando. En cuanto empezaron a llegar a su altura, tanto Michelle como Akari se levantaron para ayudarlos con las cosas que traían, especialmente a Shokichi, que traía varias botellas de Sake y había decidido ponerse un _yukata_ y tan poco acostumbrado como estaba a llevarlo, se le estaba complicando la existencia. En cuando posó las cosas en el suelo y para sorpresa de Akari, se abalanzó sobre él dándole uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso. Se quedó algo descolocado y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Michelle, que le sonrió y con un gesto de la cabeza le animó a que se lo devolviese. Así lo hizo, pese a no saber a qué se debía, y tras unos segundos de confusión lo soltó para hacer lo mismo con Michelle, que fue capaz de manejarlo bastante mejor. Cuando se dio por satisfecho se separó también de ella y los miró a ambos con una expresión compungida, apoyándoles a cada uno de ellos una mano en el hombro y apretándolos.

\- Voy a hacer todo lo posible, confiad en mí

Y sin más y tras un suspiro contenido se dio la vuelta y con una sonora palmada que hizo a Michelle encogerse en sí misma, empezó a dirigir a sus amigos para que colocasen y repartiesen todo lo que habían traído. Más comida, más manteles, cubiertos, vasos, sake, juegos típicos japoneses…Mientras lo organizaban todo, Akari podía sentir sobre él la mirada de sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, no hacía falta, pero era obvio que estaban confirmando su teoría de dónde había dormido esas dos noches que llevaba sin pasarse por casa. Desde luego no sería él quien dijese algo, y tampoco tenía muy claro qué respondería en caso de que le preguntasen. Pese a que a sus ojos resultaba obvio lo que estaba pasando entre él y Michelle no quería ser él quien lo confirmase, no al menos mientras ella siguiese siendo su profesora y el que se expandiese la noticia no haría sino perjudicarles. Se giró hacia Michelle, para susurrarle que se sentía observado, a tiempo de verla estar a punto de irse al suelo cuando un perro se abalanzó sobre ella. Iba a acercarse para ayudarla cuando oyó algo que le hizo detenerse en el sitio al instante.

\- ¡Akari, quieto!... ¡Tú no! El otro

Sintiéndose muy confundido optó por intentar ordenar sus ideas y captar la información a su alrededor. El perro que se había abalanzado sobre Michelle no la estaba atacando, sino que la estaba lamiendo y movía la cola visiblemente emocionado. Él había visto a ese perro antes, le resultaba tremendamente familiar, y en ese momento todo hizo "clic" en su cabeza.

\- ¿Ves, Kanako? Te dije que era el perro de Joseph- apuntó Marcos, muy ufano

\- Que sí, pesado

\- Y no me querías hacer caso…- insistió, hinchándose como un pavo

\- No era eso, sólo quería que no te entretuvieses

\- Pero tenía razón…

Kanako suspiró con exasperación y puso los ojos en blanco y ella y Marcos siguieron con su conversación, pero Akari no tardó en desconectar de lo que estaban diciendo. Efectivamente a ellos se estaba acercando, con su habitual aura arrolladora, sus impecables pantalones blancos y su camisa desabotonada y arremangada de una forma más que estudiada, Joseph. Por mucho que ahora se llevasen bien ese narcisismo y egolatría que desprendía seguían haciéndole sentirse incómodo.

\- No sé si preguntarte a cuál de los dos Akari le pediste que se quedase quieto- bromeó en cuanto estuvo a su lado. A modo de respuesta Joseph sonrió y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. Definitivamente era mejor no saberlo.

\- Buenos días, Akari, bonita camiseta. Hola, preciosa, estás guapísima de rojo

Joseph se giró hacia el resto de sus amigos con una sonrisa radiante, y no teniendo muy claro si al alabar su camiseta había sido para mofarse de él o no, optó por agacharse junto a Michelle para él también acariciar al perro que no tardó en pegarle un lametón en la cara.

\- ¡Shokichi! Estás espectacular con ese yukata, el color tostado del obi realza tus ojos.

\- Oh, gracias- respondió el aludido llevándose una mano a la mejilla sintiéndose visiblemente halagado.

\- Alex, me alegra ver que tu pierna está mejor ¿cómo va la rehabilitación?

\- Bien, Yaeko, me está ayudando mucho.

\- Tengo entendido que Yaeko es una gran enfermera- la susodicha se agarró al brazo de su novio, ocultándose algo tras él- Hola, Yaeko- ella respondió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza

\- ¿Dónde está mi chico favorito?

\- Aquí – respondió Marcos con una sonrisa orgullosa y señalándose a sí mismo con ambos pulgares.

\- Veo que sigues tan guapo como siempre, o incluso más

\- Tengo un buen guía en quien inspirarme, maestro- dijo teatralmente, arrancándole una carcajada a Joseph- Además ahora tengo que sacar todo mi potencial- se pasó un dedo por la nariz y sacó pecho- Tengo que estar a la altura de Kanako.

\- No digas tonterías- musitó ella, intentando que no se viese lo rojas que se le habían puesto las mejillas.

\- Te veo bien, Kanako- ella asintió en cuanto Joseph se acercó a ella- Me alegro mucho por ti, te mereces sonreír.

Akari observó la escena desde la distancia no teniendo muy claro lo que estaba ocurriendo. No es que hubiese nada especialmente raro, al fin y al cabo Joseph siempre había sido una persona sociable, dicharachera y dispuesta tanto a soltar un piropo como una crítica sin despeinarse. Pero aun así notaba algo extraño, le resultaba todo demasiado forzado. Miró a Michelle buscando respuestas, y ella no tardó en dárselas.

\- La última vez que quedamos todos y Joseph estaba fue en el _Seijin no hi, _poco después de que yo le rechazase- le susurró a la vez que agarraba la cabeza del perro entre sus manos y le pellizcaba los mofletes- Y estaba muy mal, fue obvio para todos- Akari asintió. Pese a que hizo verdaderos esfuerzos ese día para mostrarse entero, el principal tema de conversación al volver a casa había sido precisamente lo afectado que estaba Joseph- Creo que se está forzando a demostrar que ya está bien y que nadie tiene que sentir lástima de él.

\- Si es lo que él quiere habrá que seguirle el juego, ¿no?

Ella asintió y ambos se acercaron al resto de sus amigos. En el momento que lo hicieron pudieron ver a lo lejos a Eva, Iván y Sheila, a los cuales los habían llevado en coche los padres de esta última. Mientras la chica se disculpaba con los demás por la tardanza y Eva y Michelle jugaban con el perro, Akari sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y al mirar a su derecha se topó con Shokichi sonriéndole y murmurándole que tenía que hablar con él un momento. Se alejaron unos pasos aunque la única que realmente pareció darse cuenta fue Michelle, que le sonrió.

_-Akari ¿hace cuánto que no hablas con tu madre?- _al escuchar las palabras de Shokichi sintió un vuelo en el estómago y un escalofrío desagradable recorrerle el cuerpo

_\- Desde el viernes…bueno_, _allí ya era sábado._

\- _Y no fue bien ¿verdad?-_ Akari negó y sintió la mano de Shokichi dándole un apretón en el hombro.-_ Yo sí he hablado con ella_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Conozco a tu madre ¿no lo sabías?_

_\- Si pero no pensé que…no sé- _se pasó la mano por la nuca, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir-_ Que hablaseis habitualmente. _

_\- Bueno, algo hablamos. Fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado- _Akari se quedó callado sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto_\- Aki-chan sigue siendo igual de cabezota_

_\- ¿Aki-chan? – _arrugó la nariz, la idea de que alguien llamase así a su madre le resultaba muy extraña.

_\- Nos conocimos siendo muy pequeños- _se excusó_\- Akari, sabes que yo os apoyo a Michelle y a ti. No sé cuánto se habrá contado ella, pero yo viví una situación similar a la vuestra cuando vine aquí y tuve que dejar a mi novia en Japón_

_\- No me ha dado muchos detalles, pero algo me ha dicho sí…lo siento._

_\- No lo sientas, ya hace mucho de eso. Además ahora los protagonistas de la historia sois vosotros, no yo- s_e hizo un silencio algo denso entre ellos y Shokichi le rodeó los hombros con el brazo- _Akari, no quiero que me malinterpretes. Os quiero muchísimo a Michelle y a ti, os apoyo y quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no os tengáis que separar pero…pero te tengo que pedir que seas paciente con tu madre, y que la intentes entender._

_\- Lo sé, pero también quiero que ella me entienda a mi ¡no me da opción!_

_\- Eso puede parecer, pero te entiende mucho mejor de lo que crees- _le dijo críptico, dejando la frase en el aire y sin dar explicaciones de a qué se refería- _Tiene sus razones para comportarse así, y necesita algo de tiempo. Habla con ella como siempre, te echa de menos. Déjame a mí el intentar ablandarla_

Le dio un medio abrazo y se alejó de él sin añadir nada más. Akari se quedó durante un momento separado del grupo asimilando la información. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y tras un par de intentos sacó una foto de las flores de cerezo que le convenció lo suficiente y no tardó en enviársela a su madre. Puede que con el cambio horario tardase en verla porque estaba durmiendo, pero así al menos tendría algo bonito que mirar al despertarse.

Camino de allí y encerrado en un coche, Keiji no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. En su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a qué debía hacer con Amelia, si confesarle lo que sentía o dejar las cosas fluir. Le atormentaba no decirle nada, sentía que la estaba engañando, pero al mismo tiempo le daban miedo las consecuencias y creía que decirle algo sólo serviría para presionarla. Se había puesto como tope a sí mismo las vacaciones de primavera para decidirse, aprovechando que el cambio de rutina de esos días le permitiría tener tiempo para reflexionar y para ver a Amelia fuera del gimnasio y sus encuentros matutinos, pudiendo así surgir la oportunidad de hablar de aspectos más personales de sus vidas ayudándole a tomar la decisión. O incluso puede que saliese el tema en la conversación y así sería todo mucho más fácil. Qué inocente había sido llegando a pensar que el día del _Hanami_ quizás fuese la situación más propicia para que ocurriese algo. Pasar tiempo juntos fuera de su entorno habitual teniéndose que hacer mutua compañía porque el resto ya estaban emparejados, podría haber actuado como detonante. O haberle dado el valor para declararse aprovechando el descanso que le otorgaban las vacaciones de primavera. Pero todo no habían sido más que castillos en el aire, que como cualquier otra cosa en el aire habían acabado por ser arrastrados por la gravedad y estrellados contra el suelo, y en este caso la gravedad tenía una sonrisa perversa y le miraba con sorna desde el asiento trasero del coche prácticamente respirándole en la nuca.

\- ¿Y va a haber alcohol? Porque ir a ver flores y no beber ni comer nada es un rollo de viejos ¿por qué me has invitado a una cosa de viejos, Ame?

\- No es una cosa de viejos, Xi.

\- Entonces ¿por qué este se ha venido en pijama? Las únicas personas que salen a la calle en pijama son los niños y los viejos. Espera…¿es para niños? Oh mierda, si es para niños sí que no va a haber alcohol.

\- No es un pijama- se defendió Keiji intentando sonar firme pero a Xi no pareció impresionarle y arrugó la nariz mirándole por el rabillo del ojo con incredulidad. Keiji la dio por imposible y dirigió de nuevo su vista al frente, clavando los ojos en la carretera.

\- Llámalo pijama, llámalo bata….

\- Es un yukata- salió en su defensa Amelia, que conducía con la mirada al frente daba la impresión de estar muy atenta a todo lo que decían pese a estar haciendo varias cosas a la vez- Es un tipo de prenda tradicional japonesa y es bastante común que lo sigan usando en festivales y celebraciones, sobre todo en verano y en fiestas como el _Hanami_ ¿es así, Keiji?

Desvió un momento los ojos de la carretera para mirarle con una sonrisa y esperando que le confirmase si estaba en lo cierto. Pero durante unos segundos, no se vio capaz de contestar. El que Amelia estuviese al tanto de costumbres de su país le alegraba más de lo que se imaginaba, y una sensación cálida y agradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo desde el pecho. La miró emocionado durante un momento sintiendo como una sonrisa acudía a sus labios. Se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo y ella se giró hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y sólo se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Xi, que bufó por lo bajo.

\- Espero que haya más gente porque paso de hacer de sujeta-velas, parejita.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Nosotros no….No digas tonterías, Xi- Amelia carraspeó aprovechando que el semáforo se puso en verde para fijar la mirada al frente- Y sí, van a estar todos, así los conoces ¿no tenías tantas ganas de ver la gente con la que me junto?

Siguió hablando atropelladamente, sin hacer pausas y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pese a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sentía que tenía que decir algo en defensa de Amelia, y de la suya propia y de los dos como amigos que eran, por mucho que a él cada vez le resultase más atrayente que su estado pasase de amistad a noviazgo. O a amistad más noviazgo ¿amistazgo? Como fuese, eso sonaba fatal.

\- Esto no es una bata, es un _yukata_\- soltó, no viéndose capaz de decir nada más productivo- Y hay sake, y comida- se hizo un silencio algo denso. Miro a Amelia de refilón y tras pasarse una mano por la nuca se giró para ver a Xi, que lo miraba desde el asiento de atrás con una sonrisa ladina – No es de niños, es de adultos…el _Hanami _digo….

\- Te has puesto tan nervioso que eres hasta mono, y mira que a mí los tíos me dais bastante igual- Keiji suspiró resignado y devolvió su mirada al frente, concentrándose en el paisaje que se movía a su alrededor.

\- Xi…- la reprendió Amelia

\- No lo digo a malas, era un halago- respondió ella como si resultase obvio- Si es de estos tíos de masculinidad frágil que no les gusta que les digan que son monos porque eso no es "de hombres" eso es cosa suya.

\- Estoy segura de que no es eso- le defendió Amelia, no obstante pudo sentir obre él la mirada de la mujer, como preguntándole.

\- Ah…..ya….creo que lo entiendo, entonces es que no le gusta que se lo diga yo. Seguro que prefiere que se lo digas tú

Se sintió enrojecer, y giró la cara todo lo que pudo mirando por su ventanilla como si fuese lo más fascinante que hubiese visto en años. A Xi no le faltaba razón. Si tenía que oír de boca de alguien que era mono desde luego le gustaría que fuese Amelia, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en alto. Haría como que no estaba atento a su conversación y no las había escuchado, pese a que en su cabeza las últimas palabras de Xi se repetían en bucle.

\- Estás haciendo que me arrepienta de haberte invitado- dijo Amelia muy seria a modo de respuesta.

Escuchó a Xi disculparse y un silencio algo incómodo se hizo dentro del vehículo. Keiji había esperado ese día con ansias, para él y Shokichi se había convertido en tradición el celebrar el Hanami, y él disfrutaba honrando su tierra natal de esa manera pese a los miles de kilómetros de distancia. Además, recordaba haber ido a ellos con su madre mientras esta aún era capaz y llevarle ramas de cerezos en flor a su habitación organizando sus propios Hanami una vez ella estaba demasiado enferma como para pasar el día en el campo. Incluso cuando Amelia le dijo que había invitado a Xi mantuvo su ilusión aunque sintió que ésta se desinfló un poco. La amiga de la chica le agotaba, aunque a fuerza de los encuentros con ella en el gimnasio le habían ayudado a sobrellevarla mucho mejor así como el hecho de que ella finalmente parecía haberle dado el visto bueno. Pero a veces aún dudaba sobre qué era peor, si el que le mirase constantemente juzgando si era lo suficientemente bueno o que lo considerase adecuado y no dejase de pincharle con Amelia y la relación que tenían. Desde que habían pasado a recoger a Xi su ilusión inicial había acabado por pincharse del todo a cuenta de sus comentarios. Lo que parecía que iba a ser un tranquilo día mirando flores había cambiado totalmente para él, hasta el punto de que se estaba planteado darle una oportunidad al sake que Shokichi había prometido llevar.

\- Keiji…- lo llamó Amelia. Se giró hacia ella, la cual seguía concentrada en la carretera. Nunca la había visto conducir y en cierto modo le gustaba esa faceta suya. Parecía que disfrutaba conduciendo y no podía negar que le resultaba gracioso escuchar sus reproches y comentarios airados hacia otros conductores, que chocaban con su habitual dulzura.

\- ¿Sí?- preguntó en vista de que ella no siguió hablando.

\- ¿También celebrabas el _Hanami_ en Japón?

Animado por el tema de conversación se dejó llevar por la nostalgia y la ilusión y aunque no era alguien que soliese compartir muchos detalles de su vida y de su pasado sin razón, se sintió lo suficientemente para hacerlo incluso con la presencia de Xi, a la que llegó incluso a olvidar pues extrañamente se mantuvo en silencio escuchando su historia. Se dejó embriagar por los recuerdos y la tradición de su país natal y ante la propuesta de Amelia de probar el sake pues nunca había tomado uno bueno, sino el licor de mala calidad que llamaban como tal en muchos restaurantes de comida asiática, aceptó brindar con ella. Había olvidado momentáneamente la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de no volver a beber alcohol y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al recordarlo. Pero no quería fallarle a Amelia, no cuando parecía haberle hecho tanta ilusión. Bastaría con que diese un traguito, sólo con eso no se iba a emborrachar.

Para cuando llegaron finalmente al jardín donde estaban los demás, la fiesta ya parecía haber empezado para ellos. Alex, Yaeko, Marcos y Kanako hablaban prácticamente a voces. El mayor de los mejicanos estaba tumbado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Yaeko y con una pierna estirada y apoyada sobre una sudadera hecha un ovillo. Marcos y Kanako, acurrucados el uno junto al otro, estaban tan pegados que resultaba difícil qué pierna era de quién y dónde tenían las manos, y casi prefería no saberlo. Los demás no estaban en una actitud tan íntima, ni siquiera Sheila e Iván, que se entretenían jugando con un perro y que pese a ser novios en general se mostraban bastante más recatados en público que sus otros amigos. Xi llamó a Michelle a voces y se adelantó a ellos, saludándola agitando los brazos en el aire. Al verla alejarse Keiji no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio, casi hasta notó como el aire a su alrededor se hacía menos denso. Empezó a caminar más lento como un reflejo, y Amelia hizo lo mismo. Se dejaron los dos atrapar por un momento por la atmósfera más ligera, íntima y relajada que les rodeó y que ambos los hizo pensar en esa noche hacía no muchos días en el cual ella se había sentido lo suficiente cómoda con él como para llegar a dormirse apoyada en su hombro. Pese a que entonces Keiji no había sabido cómo reaccionar se topó a sí mismo los días posteriores deseando que una situación similar volviese a repetirse, y buscando todo tipo de excusas en su mente para invitar a Amelia a ver alguna película en su casa. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna e invitarla sólo porque sí…le resultaba demasiado difícil. No llegaba a entender del todo por qué, probablemente un par de meses atrás habría sido capaz de hacerlo sin ningún problema y sin ninguna segunda intención. Pero sus sentimientos hacia ella habían ido desarrollándose de tal manera que no se reconocía teniendo esos pensamientos que nunca se habría imaginado tener y que iban más allá de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Es muy bonito- oyó la voz de Amelia a su lado y la miró de refilón.

Ella recorría con sus vivarachos ojos las copas de los árboles que los rodeaban, que bullían flores rosadas. Pese a que había más personas en el jardín el ambiente era bastante tranquilo, y la cúpula de hojas y flores que los rodeaban ayudaban a aislarlos de la ciudad de tal forma que Keiji por un momento se sintió de nuevo en su pueblo natal. Amelia parecía obnubilada con el paisaje a su alrededor, no dándose cuenta de que algunos de los pétalos que la brisa arrastraba se habían posado en su pelo. En un impulso, acercó la mano a ella, sacudiendo los pétalos con suavidad y dejando la palma apoyada en su cabeza. Ella desvió la mirada de los árboles, clavándola en él. La luz del sol que se colaba entre la frondosidad de los cerezos iluminaba su rostro de forma intermitente de tal manera que hacía que sus ojos pareciesen aún más brillantes. Incluso pese a los nervios que sentía por un momento sintió un alivio que recorrió su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío, relajando por un momento los músculos que llevaba tensando desde que Xi se reunió con ellos.

-_ Komorebi_\- hizo una pausa y cuando vio que Amelia abrió la boca para preguntar continuó- Es una palabra japonesa sin traducción, se refiere a la luz del sol que se filtra entre las copas de los árboles

Retiró la palma de la cabeza de la mujer y aunque durante un instante se mantuvieron la mirada ella no tardó en apartar los ojos con cierta vergüenza. Él hizo lo mismo, pero no pudo evitar observarla de refilón al sentirla moverse a su lado. La pudo ver alzando las manos y moviéndolas en el aire lentamente, al igual que sus dedos. Parecía estar jugando con la luz que se colaba entre las hojas aprovechando la forma en la cual se reflejaba en su piel. Se giró hacia él con las mejillas aún rosadas y una mirada ilusionada, sonriendo.

\- Es bonito, me gusta- su expresión e tornó más pensativa y se llevó una mano a la barbilla. ¿Ko…Komobi?

\- _Komorebi _

_\- Komorebi- _repitió ella con un marcado acento

Tragó saliva y la miró fijamente. Hasta él mismo se percató de que la estaba mirando de forma demasiado insistente pero no pudo evitarlo. Escuchar a Amelia haciendo un esfuerzo por intentar decir algo en su idioma natal le hacía demasiada ilusión. Que ella se interesase por y fuese capaz de valorar sus raíces, a las que seguía muy aferrado pese al paso de los años y a la distancia, tenía para él una relevancia de la cual no se había dado verdadera cuenta hasta ese mismo momento. Y en el fondo de su mente se dibujó la posibilidad de visitar Japón con ella. De mostrarle su pueblo, los cerezos, el puerto en el que tantas veces había buscado cangrejos entre las rocas, la casa que había dejado atrás casi sin mirar atrás y a la que no se había atrevido a volver pese a que según el testamento de su madre le pertenecía. Pero sintió que si era acompañado de Amelia, sería capaz de enfrentarse a esos recuerdos y a esas cuatro paredes que olían a mar e infancia. Si era con ella, no le resultaba tan difícil visitar las tumbas de sus padres para poder mostrarles lo que siempre habían deseado para él, que tuviese a su lado a personas que lo entendiesen, lo apoyasen, lo quisieran…Su madre siempre le había dicho que esperaba que, en un futuro, si decidía tener pareja, esa persona fuese tan amable como él. Y la había encontrado, a ese alguien. Y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

En su mente fugazmente aparecieron Michelle y Akari y su inminente separación, y también vagos recuerdos de Shokichi comentándole sin mucho detalle una historia similar cuando él se mudó a EEUU. En comparación él lo tenía mucho más fácil. Ambos ya tenían su vida hecha en ese país, en esa ciudad, tendría que pasar algo muy excepcional para que se separasen ¡si hasta vivían en el mismo barrio! Era un cobarde en comparación con todos ellos, hasta era consciente de que Amelia tenía sentimientos por él y aun así no se atrevía a decirle nada. Incluso Joseph, al que tachaban de ególatra, narcisista e interesado, había reunido el valor suficiente para confesarse a Michelle incluso conociendo de antemano la respuesta. Sí, no había otra palabra que lo definiese mejor, cobarde, y su madre no le había educado para serlo.

\- ¿Keiji, pasa algo?- preguntó Amelia con cierta preocupación, apoyando la mano en su brazo para llamar su atención.

\- No, nada, nada. Sólo estaba pensando…cosas…cosas pendientes que tengo que hacer cuanto antes- reflexionó en voz alta. La agarró de los hombros, mirándola fijamente y acercándola algo a él- Lo haré antes de que acaben las vacaciones, lo prometo.

\- ¿Vale?

El asintió y la soltó al instante, dándose cuenta de lo pasivo-agresivo que había resultado con su reacción. Pero en cierto modo al haberlo dicho en voz alta realmente se lo había fijado como objetivo a él mismo, iba a decirle a Amelia lo que sentía por ella, fueran cueles fuesen las consecuencias. Él quería ser un hombre fuerte, y para serlo de verdad no le bastaba con ser campeón mundial de boxeo. La verdadera fortaleza se demuestra al enfrentarse a los miedos y adversidades, y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Aunque puede que finalmente sí que necesitase un poco de sake para sobrellevar los nervios hasta el momento indicado, o para intentar que no se le notase mucho lo que tenía pensado hacer. De alguna manera tenía que convencer a sus amigos de que todo seguía como siempre entre él y Amelia hasta que llegase el día en el que se declarase, y eso era quizás lo que más miedo le daba de todo.

Sintiendo las miradas del resto del grupo y por sugerencia de Amelia, decidieron acercarse a ellos. Xi se había sentado entre Michelle y Joseph, al que daba palmadas en la espalda riéndose estrepitosamente. Él también parecía estar pasándoselo bien con ella y en cuanto la mujer dejó de carcajearse brindaron con sake. Akari los miraba con horror y Michelle resoplaba arrugando la nariz. Shokichi le estaba dando la espalda así que no llegaron a verle la cara, pero por su risa nerviosa se dejaba entrever que la situación estaba resultando incómoda hasta para él. Hasta Amelia se detuvo de golpe y pudo sentir cómo lo agarraba de la manga del _yukata. _Cuando la miró pudo ver su expresión congelada clavada en Xi y Joseph. A ella tampoco parecía gustarle nada la idea de que esos dos congeniasen, de hecho negaba con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible murmurando algo que Keiji no llegó a escuchar. Desde luego ese sake con el que había prometido brinda a Amelia cada vez le resultaba mejor idea, entre soportar otra resaca y aguantar a esos dos de colegueo, creía que prefería lo primero

\- Joder, qué puto crack- vociferó Xi para a continuación dar un trago a su sake y un par de palmadas en la pierna a Joseph- Eres un genio. Si no fuese tan lesbiana hasta me plantearía follar contigo

-Y yo estaría más que encantado. Follar por placer, sin tener más intención con ello que follar, es mi mayor hobby.

\- JAJAJAJA, cabrón con suerte. ¡Ame, me encanta este tío!

Ante esa última frase la mano de Amelia que sujetaba la manga de su yukata se cerró en torno a su muñeca y por el rabillo del ojo la vio tragar saliva mostrando una sonrisa a su amiga que claramente no sentía. Keiji se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había algo que le daba aún más miedo que decirle a Amelia cómo se sentía, y sin duda era que esos dos se hiciesen amigos. Las miradas de Joseph y Xi se clavaron en ellos, formándose al segundo una sonrisa perversa en la cara de cada uno de ellos. Instintivamente, Keiji reculó un par de pasos, haciendo que Amelia se ocultase tras él.

\- Mira qué caballero es, ni que fuésemos a morderlos.

\- Entiéndelo, Xi, tiene que proteger a su princesa del dragón.- teatralizó Joseph pasándose la mano por el pelo - No tienes de qué preocuparte, Keiji, este dragón prefiere a otra bella damisela

\- Ni en tu putos sueños, imbécil- espetó Michelle en cuanto Joe la guiño un ojo.

\- Es encantadora…

\- Y yo más que dragón soy un poco lagarta, así que tampoco tienes que preocuparte por mí.

\- ¡Amelia es una amiga!- replicó con una firmeza que en su interior no sentía- Sólo eso, amiga. Una buena amiga, pero una amiga.- se giró ligeramente en dirección a Amelia, que para su sorpresa lo miraba con una expresión algo descolocada- ¿Verdad, Amelia? Eres mi amiga, y no hay nada más que amistad y siempre seremos amigos.

-Sí, claro

Se lo dijo con una sonrisa y su habitual dulzura, pero en seguida notó que algo no iba bien por la manera en la cual lo soltó y se alejó de él. Lo peor de todo era que podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que era. Si hubiera sido ella quien hubiese dicho esas palabras, probablemente él también se habría sentido decepcionado. Fue a sentarse junto a Eva, que estaba al lado de Akari, y él buscó en su alrededor donde poder acomodarse sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos juzgándole. Tanto Xi como Michelle no le quitaban ojo de encima con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza. Sin decir nada, Joseph estaba sirviéndole un vaso de sake a Amelia, que no parecía tener pinta de decirle que dejase de llenarlo. Akari intercambiaba la mirada entre ambos y le dio la impresión de que quería decir algo, pero una mano de Michelle en su brazo le detuvo.

\- Keiji, siéntate a mi lado- le animó Shokichi, golpeando con la mano justo el hueco entre él mismo y Amelia- Sé que me vas a decir que no pero tengo que preguntar por cortesía ¿quieres un poco de sake?

\- Sí

-Este chico…no va a pasar nada porque un dí…- se detuvo bruscamente, girándose hacia él totalmente estupefacto, al igual que el resto de sus amigos, y abrazándose a la lujosa botella de sake que tenía en las manos- Espera…¿qué has dicho?

\- Que quiero sake-hizo el esfuerzo de mostrarse muy decidido ante sus amigos aunque en realidad en su interior ya estaba arrepintiéndose por haber aceptado la propuesta. Pero le había prometido brindar a Amelia, ya no podía echarse atrás- Sírveme un vaso.

Manteniéndose impasible ante la mirada de sus amigos se hizo con uno de los vasos sin usar y alargó el brazo con él hasta Shokichi, que abrazaba la botella con estupefacción. Como si de un niño pidiendo permiso a su madre se tratase vio a su amigo dirigir la mirada a Michelle, que se encogió de hombros y asintió. Aun así pareció dudar en un principio, pero acabó sirviéndole par a continuación proponer un brindis por la primavera. Brindaron entre todos, pero mantuvo su vaso pegado al de Amelia más tiempo del necesario, llamando su atención, dejándole claro que ahí tenía el brindis que le había prometido. Le daba la sensación que de golpe y porrazo algo no parecía ir bien con Amelia, era como si estuviese decepcionada con algo y aunque sus instintos le gritaban desde el fondo de su cerebro que de una forma u otra tenía algo que ver en ello, no conseguía encontrar nada que hubiese hecho o mal, o nada ofensivo que le hubiera podido decir. Cuando ella dio un trago, él la imitó, y no tardo ni un segundo en darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

En cuando el sake entró en contacto con sus labios arrugó la nariz con disgusto, y creyendo, iluso de él, que cosas peores habría comido, dio un gran trago hasta dejar el pequeño vaso prácticamente vacío. Le ardía la boca, la garganta, el estómago. Sentía como si el alcohol desprendiese vapores que estaba ocupando el lugar del oxígeno en su pulmones y por un instante se vio incapaz hasta de respirar. Era una sensación espantosa, y no entendía cómo sus amigos podían estar bebiendo tan alegremente sin apenas cambiar el gesto. Le escocían los ojos, y los cerró con fuerza agitando ligeramente la cabeza intentando recomponerse. Pese a que para él el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando por fin pudo mirar a su alrededor sus amigos seguían como si no hubiese pasado nada. Los demás también se habían acercado a ellos, y salvo Sheila, todos se animaron a probar el sake. Hasta Marcos y Alex, que no tenían edad para beber, animaban a Shokichi y Joseph, que servían las bebidas, a que les llenasen los vasos hasta arriba. ¿Cómo podían soportarlo? Él era un hombre adulto, fuerte y que en sus viajes por el mundo como boxeador había probado todo tipo de comidas y bebidas más o menos agradables, y nada le había dejado tan fuera de juego como ese mejunje alcohólico que parecía salido del mismo infierno. Tenía que reconocer que tras unos minutos, y una vez consiguió recuperar el aliento, sintió cierto sabor dulce y agradable, casi floral, en la boca, pero para él seguía sin compensar el calvario por el que acababa de pasar.

\- Ahora que estamos aquí todos propongo otro brindis- dijo Amelia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Era cada vez más obvio para él que estaba molesta por algo- Un brindis por la amistad- se giró hacia él, mirándolo fijamente y por un momento se sintió empequeñecer. Jamás creyó que llegaría a ver a la dulce Amelia dedicándole una mirada así. – Porque la amistad hay que celebrarla ¿verdad, Keiji?

\- Sí, claro- musitó intentando sonreír pero quedándose en una mueca

No tenía escapatoria, no le quedaba otra que brindar otra vez, no quería decepcionar a Amelia. Haciendo de tripas corazón y sintiendo sobre él los ojos y sonrisa ladina de Xi dejó que le rellenasen el vaso de nuevo y se unió al brindis. Estaba tan concentrado en intentar sobrevivir a otro nuevo trago de sake que ya ni se acordaba de que habían ido a ver los cerezos. Respirar era más importante que las flores.

Michelle observaba a Keiji con una mezcla de curiosidad y de preocupación médica. Daba la impresión de que iba a caer desmayado de un momento a otro y si se tratase de alguno de los mejicanos o del mismo Akari ya le habría aconsejado dejar de beber. Pero Keiji era una persona adulta, que además daba la impresión de tener un intenso debate interno que prefirió no interrumpir. Ya le quitaría el vaso si se descontrolaba, de momento sólo había bebido dos tragos y no tendría por qué pasar nada. Suspiró dándole un sorbo a su sake. No es que se lo estuviese pasando mal, de hecho el paisaje era precioso, el olor de los cerezos resultaba muy agradable, el perro que se había tumbado a su lado y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pierna era un motivo de alegría…pero no quería estar allí. No tenía gana de celebrar nada, y menos aún una tradición que no hacía más que recordarle que el próximo año ya no podría ver los cerezos con quien se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Se sentía ausente, muy lejos de los amigos con lo que estaba en ese momento, como si realmente no estuviese allí. Oía la conversación de Xi y Joseph, que habían congeniado de una manera que nadie esperaba, pero no los escuchaba, no tenía idea de qué decían pese a tenerlos al lado. Lo único de lo que era realmente consciente era de la rodilla de Akari, que se pegaba a la suya dejando que sus piernas se rozasen. Al menos parecía que él estaba pasándoselo bien y sonreía con ganas. Aunque sólo fuese por eso sentía que merecía la pena haber ido al _Hanami_. Hacía días que las únicas sonrisas que veía en él eran por conveniencia, y siempre algo tristes y de cortísima duración. Pero ahora se le veía contento, y eso la alegraba a ella aunque el nudo que tenía desde hace días en el estómago siguiera sin querer aflojarse.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?- levantó la mirada, que tenía posada en el perro acurrucado en su regazo, al escuchar entre susurros la voz de Akari, que se inclinó hacia ella.- Pareces algo desanimada, si no te apetece estar aquí nos marchamos.

\- No, no es eso- negó, pero ante una mirada de desaprobación de Akari desistió- Vale sí, estoy algo desganada. Pero no pasa nada.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad, quiero estar aquí contigo- aprovechando el espacio entre ellos que tapaban sus piernas, Michelle buscó la mano de Akari y le dio un leve apretón, haciendo que el chico sonriese- Y está siendo divertido ver a Keiji autodestruirse poco a poco.

Efectivamente, Keiji parecía ser un cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que el mismo no se veía capaz de controlar. Desde que había llegado le había visto pasar por lo que parecía miedo, desconcierto, un más que obvio asco y angustia con el primer y segundo trago de sake, y ahora que el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto su expresión estaba mucho más relajada y bebía con mucha más confianza que antes. Aunque la cara de absoluto disgusto cada vez que el sake bajaba por su garganta seguía estando más que presente. Amelia, a su lado, estaba dando también buena cuenta del sake, hasta el punto de que le había quitado la botella a Shokichi de las manos para no tener que pedirle cada poco que la sirviese. Sabía que Amelia no le ponía pegas al alcohol pero estaba bebiendo con un ansia que no había visto antes en ella, y sospechaba el porqué de su repentino amor por la bebida. La cara que puso ante la insistencia de Keiji con su relación como amigos y el brindis por la amistad cargado de acritud, resultaban bastante esclarecedores.

\- No sé cuánto tardará en subir esta cosa- comentó Xi de repente, interrumpiendo su corriente de pensamiento - Pero si sigue este ritmo de aquí en media hora preparaos para ver a la gemela malvada de Amelia

\- ¿La gemela malvada de Amelia? - cuestionó Joseph

\- Cuando bebe mucho se transforma

\- Bueno, eso creo nos pasa un poco o a todos ¿no? - comentó Akari, ante lo cual Eva, que se había unido al separarse prudencial mente unos centímetros de Amelia, asintió.

\- Esto es diferente, ya sabéis que hay varios tipos de borrachos

\- Por supuesto, yo soy del escaso tipo que no se me nota.- en cuanto Joseph dijo eso Michelle no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada nasal que atrajo las miradas de todos los que estaban atentos a la conversación

\- Sólo te he visto borracho una vez - explicó - E intentaste ligar con un perchero - los ojos volvieron a Joseph, el cual se terminó con parsimonia el contenido de su vaso y se peinó con los dedos

\- En mi defensa diré que en el perchero había un abrigo muy bonito

\- ¿Podemos volver a Amelia, por favor? Me empieza a dar algo de miedo

Ante la súplica de Eva se giraron en si dirección topándose con que Amelia, a escasos pasos de ella, estaba dando un trago directamente de la botella de sake. Keiji, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una risilla asomando a la comisura de los labios, apuraba su vaso ya vacío. Shokichi sujetaba a su amigo por los hombros, animándole a que dejase de beber que sino el alcohol le iba a sentar mal. La estampa de los tres era cuanto menos, curiosa. Amelia parecía estar cada vez más molesta con algo, Keiji parecía estar cada vez más contento, y Shokichi... Shokichi les suplicaba ayuda con la mirada.

Ajenos a ellos y ligeramente alejados, los demás estaban discutiendo sobre algo, y por lo que llegó a los oídos de Michelle parecía tener que ver con béisbol. Shokichi la seguía mirando, pidiéndole ayuda sin palabras, Eva estaba pegada a Akari alejándose lo más posible de Amelia y Xi y Joseph parecía que se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien a costa de los demás. Fue entonces cuando tomó la que fue probablemente la decisión más sabia que se le podría haber ocurrido. Se levantó despertando al perro apoyado en su regazo, agarrando a Akari del brazo para que también se pudiese de pie. Con un gesto con la mano le indicó a Eva que los imitase y ésta no se hizo de rogar. Al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella se aclaró la garganta y habló

\- Nosotros nos vamos a jugar al béisbol, vosotros haced de niñeras

Y sin mirar atrás y a pesar de que podía seguía escuchándolos y viéndolos perfectamente, Michelle se hizo la loca y se acercó al resto de sus amigos. Bastante tenía con sus propios problemas como para tener que hacer de madre de sus amigos borrachos.

\- No sé si será buena idea, Alex, te quitaste la inmovilización hace muy poco.

\- Si me la quité fue porque ya está curado y tengo que empezar a mover el pie ya, Shei. Si no me va a salir gangrena y se me va a caer.

\- No te va a salir gangrena- replicó Yaeko a su novio arrugando la nariz- Sheila tiene razón tienes que ir con cuidado, aún te estás recuperando.

\- No creo que pase nada siempre y cuando no corra, yo el pie lo veo bien

\- Gracias, Kanako

\- Tío, esta mañana te costó levantarte del sofá- le recordó Marcos, apoyado por el asentimiento de Yaeko y la expresión de "te lo dije" de Sheila.

\- Porque cuando lo dejo mucho rato se me duerme, por eso tengo que estar activo.

\- Sólo son unos lanzamientos, si le molesta nos volvemos a sentar y ya está- intercedió Iván- Además yo tengo unas hierbas que…

\- Iván, cariño, no. No le vas a dar a Alex uno de tus potingues que la última vez que te hicieron caso con tus plantas la cosa acabó como acabó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Shei? Acabó perfectamente – respondió Marcos muy ufano, cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿Se lo preguntamos a Keiji a ver él que nos dice?

\- Keiji no está como para responder preguntas ahora- los interrumpió Michelle, plantándose junto al resto del grupo llevando aun a Akari agarrado del brazo- ¿Vais a jugar al béisbol?

\- Joder tía, el oído ese tuyo sobrehumano a veces me da miedo…¡qué coño a veces! ¡siempre!

\- Marcos, no le hables así a Michelle.

\- Alex, tío. Aunque le hagas la pelota ella tampoco te va a dejar jugar al béisbol.

\- ¿Y por qué no?- el grupo la miró con cierta sorpresa, en especial Alex, que no parecía terminar de creerse lo que acababa de oír

\- Bueno, ha tenido un esguince y se ha quitado la inmovilización hace poco así que…

\- Así que le viene bien ejercitarse, Yaeko- respondió a su amiga con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Tiene que ir con calma y si nota cualquier molestia parar de inmediato, pero es importante recuperar la movilidad lo antes posible

\- Os lo dije- se vanaglorió él, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

\- Pero con cuidado y sin forzarse, que el orgullo no te impida quejarte y parar a la mínima molestia.- le recordó Michelle señalándole con el dedo- Si no vas con cuidado el esguince podría convertirse en crónico.

\- Señora ¡sí, señora!

\- Bueno pues ahora que ya está todo claro ¿cómo se juega a esto?

\- Michelle ¿nunca has jugado al béisbol?- preguntó Akari, mirándola con curiosidad.

Sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, algunas mostrando cierta incredulidad y otras hasta lástima. Notó sus mejillas enrojecer. Pese a su amor por los deportes, pese a haber visto partidos cientos de veces, pese a conocerse las reglas casi al dedillo, nunca había jugado al béisbol. Como hija única y persona que en mucha ocasiones prefería la soledad a la compañía, en su infancia nunca había tenido la oportunidad de jugar, y a lo largo de su adolescencia y juventud temprana había estado demasiado ocupada como para ello. Y por muy bien que se supiese la teoría, al enfrentarse a la práctica se topó con qué no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- No- murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz- Conozco el reglamento pero…

\- Yo tampoco he jugado nunca ¿me lo podéis explicar?- Michelle le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Eva. Con su intervención había conseguido desviar la atención de ella y no se sentía tan presionada.

Entre Alex y Akari, y la inoportunas interrupciones de Marcos que cada vez que intentaba explicar algo lo complicaba aún más, consiguieron aclararse y decidir quién ocuparía cada puesto en el primer lanzamiento. Eva prefirió quedarse mirando en la primera partida para tener una mejor idea de cómo se jugaba, los restantes improvisaron dos equipos de 4 personas cada uno y pese a ser muchos menos de los jugadores necesarios por cada equipo, empezaron.

\- ¿Preparada, Michelle?- preguntó Alex, que hacía las veces de receptor en su equipo.

Yaeko y Akari, que actuaban como base, estaban a su espalda y podía sentir sus miradas sobre ella. Marcos, como bateador, tenía una sonrisilla satisfecha en el rostro. Era obvio que estaba pensando que eso era demasiado fácil y que iba a llevarse una carrera a su favor. Y en ese momento lo sintió, la sed de venganza, las ganas de alzarse con la victoria, la competitividad bullendo en sus venas y haciendo palpitar sus sienes. Se iba a cagar. Agarró la pelota con fuerza, visualizó la zona de bateo hacia la cual tenía que apuntar, preparó su brazo y lanzó. La bola voló a toda velocidad en dirección a Marcos, que ni la vio llegar, y sobrepasó tanto a él como a Alex hasta impactar contra un tronco tras ellos, haciendo que su corteza crujiese y que del golpe las ramas vibrasen y un montón de pétalos cayesen sobre ellos.

\- Oh, qué bonito- murmuró Eva

Marcos se sacudió los pétalos del pelo mirando a Michelle con cierto espanto, y Alex miró a su espalda con suma precaución, como esperándose encontrar la cabeza de alguien reventada de un pelotazo. Iván fue a recoger la pelota y tras devolvérsela a la correspondiente lanzadora se alejó de ella a pasos rápidos prácticamente desapareciendo del lugar.

\- ¿Cómo consideramos esa bola? ¿Buena o mala?- preguntó Akari, que parecía ser el único al cual no le había sorprendido el hecho de que si esa bola hubiera impactado contra alguien, probablemente le habría roto un hueso, o dos.

\- Ermm, pru…prueba, era de prueba- Alex se aclaró la garganta y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa- Vamos a empezar otra vez. Buen lanzamiento Michelle, pero no hace que la bola vaya con tanta fuerza, recuerda que la tengo que intentar coger.

\- Tch, blandengues- murmuró ella, dando vueltas a la pelota en sus manos preparando su próximo lanzamiento.

Marcos iba a replicar pero Alex le cubrió la boca. A su espalda escuchó un suspiro preocupado de Yaeko. Está bien, tiraría con menos fuerza, pero sólo porque no quería que su amiga se preocupase. Tomó aire para concentrarse y poder controlar mejor cómo lanzar la bola mientras Marcos se preparaba para batear alejando el bate lo máximo posible de su cuerpo. La pelota pasó de nuevo rozándoles pero ni él ni Alex hicieron ademán de acercarse a ella y la dejaron pasar de largo. En esta ocasión rebotó en el suelo y la perdieron de vista, y fue de nuevo Iván quien fue a buscarla no apareciendo con ella hasta unos minutos después. Tras una bola nula, dos strikes que casi le cuestan la mano a Alex y un intento de Marcos por golpear la pelota que acabó con el bate en el suelo y él quejándose de que le dolían las muñecas, decidieron que sería mejor que cambiasen al lanzador y Akari acabó tomando su puesto. Esta vez sí que Marcos fue capaz de batear decentemente, pero ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros consiguió completar ninguna carrera, ya que incluso aunque consiguiesen superar la primera base en la segunda les esperaba Michelle y ninguno tuvo el valor de acercarse por si acaso les hacía un placaje o algo peor.

En la siguiente parte, y aun molesta porque no la habían dejado ser lanzadora, Michelle quiso ser la primera en batear. No duró mucho, pues tras dos lanzamientos en los cuales bateó la pelota tan lejos que tardaron más de 10 minutos en cada ocasión en recuperarla, ella misma decidió que ese juego no era para ella, al menos en un campo tan pequeño. Pese a que Eva parecía disfrutar más de hacer las veces de público que de jugadora, se oreció a sustituirla en su equipo. Estaba ya a punto de volver con el resto de sus amigos para seguir comiendo y bebiendo bajo los cerezos cuando una mano la agarró de la muñeca con suavidad, haciéndola detenerse.

\- Micchan, acabo de batear y voy- dijo entre susurros, mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no les escuchaban.

\- Quédate jugando, yo voy a estar ahí al lado.

\- Pero no quiero dejarte sola, quiero estar contigo.

\- No me vas a dejar sola, Akari. Y yo también quiero estar contigo, pero deberías pasar tiempo con tus amigos.- Akari la miró muy poco convencido afianzando un momento su mano alrededor de ella- Juega tranquilo, que sé que tienes ganas

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa?

\- De verdad- le sonrió, y aprovechó que los dedos de Akari había aflojado el agarre en su muñeca y se había ido deslizando hacia abajo por su mano para acariciárselos con los suyos- También tienes que aprovechar tu tiempo con ellos, son tus amigos. Los echarás de menos.

Lo vio volver con los demás y ella se acercó al resto del grupo en el cual las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho desde que se había marchado. Keiji estaba ligeramente, por no decir bastante, ebrio, y no dejaba de repetir que "Amiria" era su amiga y nada más que su amiga, pero que era muy guapa y bailaba bien. Ante cada nueva mención a la amistad entre ella y Amelia, la susodicha parecía dar un nuevo trago a su sake, ceño fruncido y botella en mano. Estaba más que visiblemente enfadada, sus ojos brillaban y la piel de su cara estaba completamente teñida de rojo. Murmuraba maldiciones sobre la amistad por lo bajo, y dirigía miradas fulminantes a todo transeúnte que se atreviese a fijar la mirada en Keiji. Esa debía ser la gemela malvada de la cual Xi, que estaba intentando calmar a Amelia, les había hablado antes. Shokichi, rozando la desesperación, intentaba poner orden con escaso éxito, y sin duda quien mejor se lo estaba pasando era Joseph, que acariciaba a su perro observando la escena con una sonrisa y dando breves sorbos de sake.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? – él asintió sin alzar siquiera la mirada, como si supiese de antemano que se iba a acercar a él y hacerle esa pregunta

\- ¿Sake?- le ofreció alargándole un vaso

\- Sí, gracias

\- ¡Los hombres son todos unos cobardes!- vociferó Amelia agitando la botella ya vacía en el aire en dirección a Keiji. Este no pareció ni percatare de ello, pero Shokichi se encogió en sí mismo cubriéndose la cabeza y suplicando ayuda a Xi.

\- Se ha ido emborrachando y enfadando más desde que te has ido, lo está pagando con Keiji y él ni siquiera se está enterando.

\- ¿Les habrá pasado algo?- preguntó acomodándose junto a Joseph, observando la escena frente a ellos con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, el famoso día de la chinchilla me la encontré en su casa cuando fui a dejarle una jaula- Michelle se giró hacia él, enarcando una ceja con sumo interés- Según ella no estaban haciendo nada pero ahí olía a tensión no resuelta que echaba para atrás, y simplemente me divertí un poco.

\- Jooooe- le reprendió- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Nada malo ¿tan poco te fías de mí?- se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo una ofensa que no sentía.

-No me fío absolutamente nada, y lo sabes- le dijo con una risilla al ver sus gestos exagerados y teatralizados fingiendo un desmayo- No desvíes el tema, responde.

\- Sólo hice ciertas alusiones a la capacidad de Keiji para meter algo según estábamos montando la jaula- se giró hacia él mirándolo con incredulidad, dándole un manotazo con fuerza en el pecho- ¡Ay!- se frotó donde le acababa de golpear- Eso duele, preciosa.

\- Voy a hacer que te siga doliendo hasta el ego si sigues siendo tan cabrón ¿cómo se te ocurre?

\- En mi defensa diré que él no se enteró de nada. Amelia sí, pero Keiji no pareció entenderlo.

\- Entre tú siendo un metomentodo retorcido y él siendo más denso que el mercurio no sé cuál de los dos me enerva más.

\- Si me permites opinar creo que…

\- Tú, definitivamente tú me irritas más.

Negó con la cabeza no pudiendo evitar sonreír. Se sentía cómoda pudiendo hablar con Joseph de algo que no fuesen ellos mismos y la turbulenta forma de relacionarse que habían tenido desde que se conocieron a cuenta de la obsesión malsana de Joseph por ella. El perro, que dormitaba junto a Joseph, se desperezó estirándose y se tumbó a su lado panza arriba, mirándola fijamente para que la rascase. No se hizo de rogar y enterró sus dedos en el pelaje del animal no devolviendo la vista a sus amigos hasta unos segundos después. Amelia estaba cruzada de brazos refunfuñando en vista de que se había terminado el alcohol mientras que Keiji la agitaba de un hombro diciéndole que se divirtiese, que estaban en una fiesta, repitiendo "Amiria" de forma cada vez más insistente. Por la expresión de la mujer parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a soltar un sopapo.

\- ¿Y no hiciste nada más?

\- Bueno…puede que quizás de un modo a otro llegase a insinuar, en base a mis experiencias y ciertas consultas que tengo entendido que Keiji ha hecho, al respecto de él hacia ella y…

\- Joe, al grano.

\- Simplemente le comenté que se miraban de una forma especial, ella me pidió que no le dijese nada a Keiji y le respondí que estuviese tranquila, que ya se lo dirá él.

\- ¿Pero cómo le dices eso?- bufó- ¿No ves que la vas a crear falsas expectativas?

\- Falsas no son, es obvio que Keiji también está enamorado.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Pero es tonto como las piedras del campo! – lo dijo tal cual lo sintió sin pararse realmente a pensar si estaba siendo muy insultante con su amigo o no- No se va a plantear decirle nada porque seguro que ni siquiera sabe qué está sintiendo realmente, e incluso si se llega a aclarar, seguro que no sabe cómo decírselo- chascó la lengua- Si la pobre lo está esperando y no ve cambios se va a sentir muy frustrada.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?- la chinchó, ocultando una sonrisa traviesa tras su vaso de sake

\- Akari y yo sí hemos tenido cambios- susurró. No quería que los demás lo oyesen, pero era plenamente consciente de que no tenía sentido intentar ocultar información a Joseph, seguramente estaba al tanto de todo- Además, nuestra relación siempre ha sido muy diferente de la de ellos.

\- Eso no te lo puedo negar…

Él dejó la frase en el aire, y ella no respondió, tampoco es que hubiese mucho que decir. Durante un rato se dejaron embriagar por el olor de los cerezos y la cálida brisa primaveral que hacía a los pétalos volar a su alrededor. Pese que sólo podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo, Michelle atisbó cómo el semblante de Joseph se tornaba pensativo hasta mostrarse más serio. Lo miró con curiosidad y cierta presión en la boca del estómago. Pocas veces le había llegado a ver tan sereno y generalmente no había sido porque le fuese a decir algo ni bueno, ni fácil de digerir. Se bebió de golpe el sake que le quedaba, y esperó impaciente a que hablase, manteniéndole la mirada.

\- Michelle- la llamó. Ahí estaba, llamándola con su nombre completo, sólo lo hacía cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante para él- No sé qué tendréis pensado hacer pero si aceptas una opinión te pediría que siguieseis luchando. – no tuvo que pedirle aclaraciones, sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo- Aunque me muera de celos y en ocasiones llegue sentir tanta rabia de él que no lo pueda ni ver, os merecéis el uno al otro. Cuando os veo a vosotros veo lo que habría querido que tuviesen mis padres, sois para mí un ejemplo de lo que debe ser una relación.

\- Gracias- susurró, sintiéndose enrojecer y, aunque jamás lo admitiría ni bajo la más cruel de las torturas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

No fue capaz de decirle nada más, realmente las palabras de Joseph habían llegado a emocionarla sobre todo por la sinceridad que transmitían, y porque sabía lo difícil que era para él hablar de lo que sentía y de sus errores. Si había algo que podía sacar en bueno de lo mal que lo había pasado Joseph y de lo culpable que se sentía por ello, era que el hombre había madurado a nivel personal y emocional a marchas forzadas en los últimos meses. Y sospechaba que el ayudar a Adolf también tenía mucho que ver en la evolución para bien de Joseph, porque ante todo había desarrollado algo de lo que antes parecía carecer y que estaba haciendo que creciese mucho como persona. La empatía.

\- ¿Adolf?- cuestionó en voz alta Shokichi, consiguiendo romper la atmósfera densa que se había formado entre ellos.

En un principio Michelle no fue consciente de lo que realmente había dicho Shokichi, pero en cuanto su cerebro asimiló la información alzó la mirada con urgencia, queriendo comprobar si sus oídos le habían fallado o no. Y para su sorpresa, funcionaban a la perfección. Con paso lento, envuelto en una chaqueta de punto y con una bufanda muy fina al cuello, Adolf se acercaba a ellos, mirando a su alrededor ensimismado y llegando a capturar alguno de los pétalos que flotaban en el aire con la mano. Fue como si hubiesen visto un fantasma pues conforme fueron dándose cuenta de quién era, las voces, risas y gritos fueron ahogándose hasta desaparecer, incluso las del par de borrachos, que miraban al hombre completamente anonadados. Michelle miró de soslayo a Joseph intentando averiguar si él tenía algo que ver, pero su cara de sorpresa parecía tan genuinamente real como la suya propia. Hizo lo mismo con Shokichi y se lo encontró en la misma situación. Sólo le quedaba una opción, se giró hacia ella y confirmó sus sospechas. Eva. Le había invitado Eva. La vio hacer el amago de saludarle pero detenerse al ver que nadie decía nada. La tensión en el ambiente era obvia. Para muchos era la primera vez que veían a Adolf desde la fiesta de año nuevo hacía ya cuatro meses atrás, y las pocas noticias que habían recibido sobre él eran las del día que Eva se había derrumbado y había buscado consuelo en Sheila y de rebote en los chicos. Los más jóvenes, que no estaban al tanto de la situación real de Adolf, lo miraban con cierto recelo, llegando Marcos incluso a posicionarse delante de Eva.

Adolf no era tonto, y por su expresión era obvio que se había dado cuenta de que no era todo lo bien recibido que cabría esperar. Michelle sentía que tenía que hacer algo, que no era justo para él recibir ese trato. Entendía la reacción de los chicos, claro que sí, ella misma sentía cierto resquemor hacia él por cómo había tratado a Eva porque aunque sus problemas explicaban, no justificaban su comportamiento. Pero también era cierto que el ver a su amiga mucho mejor y el saber lo realmente mal que lo estaba pasando el hombre, habían ayudado a que lo perdonase poco a poco. E independientemente de eso, Adolf seguía siendo una persona a la que apreciaba y respetaba, y realmente le deseaba lo mejor. Su encuentro más reciente con él, más allá de cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, había sido la semana anterior y ni siquiera en esa ocasión habían intercambiado más de dos o tres frases. Vio a Adolf pasarse la mano por la cara y darse la vuelta para marcharse, y sus reflejos y voz reaccionaron por ella.

\- ¡Adolf! Siéntate aquí, vamos a tomar algo- el hombre la miró dubitativo y Michelle hizo el esfuerzo de mostrar una sonrisa amable- Te estábamos esperando.

Puede que no fuese del todo verdad, pero había al menos una persona que realmente estaba esperando su llegada y que estudiaba nerviosa su alrededor. Al ver a Adolf acercarse a ella y tomar asiento a su lado se descubrió sintiendo cierto alivio y hasta alegría. Pese a todo, el poder verle con más color en la cara, caminando cojeando pero sin bastón y fuera de las cuatro paredes de su despacho la hizo olvidar momentáneamente que seguía enfadada con él y no pudo sino sonreír. Parecía que el Adolf de verdad por fin estaba volviendo.

\- Hola Adolf- le recibió- Me alegro de verte- él la miró algo indeciso, como si no supiese si lo decía de verdad o no. Michelle aprovechó que ya se había sentado a su lado para darle un ligero apretón en el brazo, sosteniéndole la mirada- De verdad, me alegro.

\- Gracias

\- ¿Qué tal todo, Adolf?- intercedió Joseph, alargándole un vaso con sake. Adolf lo miró durante un instante como si se estuviese pensando si debía aceptarlo o no, y finalmente se decidió por hacerlo.

\- Mejor….es difícil pero…mejor- dio un trago al sake, arrugando la nariz y clavando sus ojos en el contenido del baso como si le hubiesen ofrecido para beber lejía pura

\- Ya te lo dije el otro día pero…enhorabuena por tu divorcio, por raro que pueda sonar.

\- Todavía sigue apareciendo confeti entre mis apuntes- le dijo Adolf con cierto reproche, arrancándole una risilla.

\- ¿Confeti?

\- Nada importante, Joe, sólo fui a visitarle para darle la enhorabuena por atreverse a intentar perder de vista a esa mala pécora.

\- Entraste en mi despacho sin siquiera pedir permiso, me echaste confeti por encima, hiciste sonar un matasuegras y te marchaste sin más. No me dijiste ni hola, sólo "enhorabuena"

\- Me gusta ir al grano

\- ¿Y éste cómo se llamaba?- la voz balbuceante y pastosa de Keiji los interrumpió, y se lo encontraron señalando a Adolf.

Shokichi no cesaba de repetirle su nombre y de insistirle en que ya lo conocía, pero al cerebro embriagado de Keiji parecían no llegar las palabras de su amigo. Aprovechando que tanto ellos dos como Amelia y Xi parecían muy entretenidos, y que el resto seguían con su partido de béisbol, Michelle quiso preguntarle más detalles sobre el divorcio. Pese a que le costó arrancar acabó abriéndose a ellos y les habló de su abogado, de sus posibilidades, de lo que quería conseguir con el proceso y, finalmente, les dio ciertas pinceladas sobre los horribles que habían sido los últimos meses de convivencia con Rose y cómo se habían estado organizando en la casa desde entonces, pues tanto Rose, como Dana como él seguían bajo el mismo techo. Michelle no quería aventurarse mucho en sus elucubraciones, pero le daba la sensación de que al compartir todo aquello, Adolf se había quitado un peso de encima. Y si había sacado algo en claro de todo aquello era, lo primero de todo, que odiaba a Rose, y lo segundo, que se sentía realmente afortunada por haberse encontrado con alguien como Akari.

Para aligerar la conversación pusieron al tanto a Adolf de lo que había ido ocurriendo en el grupo de amigos durante sus meses de ausencia. Pese a que sólo había coincidido con Sheila en un par de ocasiones sí que sabía bastante de ella por lo que Eva le contaba, y en ello quedó patente cuando había comenzado a aislarse Adolf de todos aquellos que le rodeaban, pues ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que Sheila e Iván eran pareja, ni de que Kanako y Marcos estaban saliendo y mucho menos aún de los avances de Michelle y Akari que ellos se afanaban en ocultar.

\- ¿Y a esos qué les pasa?- preguntó señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Keiji y Amelia.

Michelle y Joseph se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa, Adolf no era una persona muy dada al cotilleo, pero había mostrado verdadero interés a todo lo que le estaban contando. Parecía que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por salir de la burbuja en la que se había encerrado y por retomar el contacto con las personas de su entorno. Puede que el camino hasta su meta fuese duro, pero al menos sus primeros pasos iban en la dirección correcta.

\- Les pasa que se gustan y no saben cómo decírselo- explicó la voz de Eva, que se acercó a ellos con los ojos brillando y una expresión ilusionada- ¡Hola Adolf! Al final viniste- y sonrió de tal manera que en su interior Michelle se vio obligada a perdonar, aunque no olvidar, cómo Adolf se había comportado. Hacía mucho que no veía a Eva sonreír así, y lo había hecho por él.

\- No tenía mucho que hacer en casa, y…tenía ganas de verte, y de veros- admitió- Espero no molestar- Eva se sentó a su lado recolocándose el vestido con una sonrisa y jugueteando con sus propios dedos. Hacía mucho que Michelle no veía la faceta más adolescente de Eva, y sintió cierto alivio al hacerlo.

\- Aquí siempre serás bienvenido, Adolf, recuerda que somos tus amigos- comentó Michelle.

\- Además ahora que se están formando parejitas los solteros nos estamos quedando solos, te necesitamos en nuestras filas, Adolf.

\- Créeme Joseph, a veces más vale estar solo que mal acompañado

\- No digáis tonterías- Michelle se levantó, buscando a Akari con la mirada- No estáis solos- apoyó la mano en la cabeza de Adolf, revolviéndole el pelo y no pudiendo evitar soltar una risilla al ver su cara de absoluta confusión- Vete acostumbrándote, cuando Dana se haga más mayor la enseñaré a que te haga lo mismo.

Dejando a Adolf digiriendo sus palabras y queriéndoles dar más a él y Eva, fue en busca de Akari. Las palabras que antes le había dicho Joseph y el ver cómo pese a todo, Adolf había decidido enfrentarse a sus miedos y demonios para seguir adelante, la habían ayudado a decidirse. Y no quería esperar para decírselo, pese que luego fuesen juntos a su casa, sin testigos y en la intimidad, sintió que no podía esperar más. Era algo que había atrasado por miedo, por indecisión, por inseguridad, y quería que él lo supiese antes de que a ella le diese tiempo a comerse la cabeza y cambiar de opinión. El perro de Joseph, que parecía aburrido de tanta inactividad, se levantó estirándose y la siguió moviendo la cola. Perfecto, así tendría la excusa para poder pasar unos minutos a solas con Akari.

\- ¿Me dejáis la pelota?- preguntó a Marcos y Alex, que hablaban con Akari. En cuanto la vio el último la sonrió radiante- Es para jugar con el perro- señaló al animal, que se revolvía nervioso entre sus piernas y emitió un ladrido al ver la bola.

\- Sí, claro- Alex se la tendió sin más preguntas aunque Marcos mostraba una mirada algo desconfiada.

\- No la pierdas, que es nuestra pelota de la suerte- refunfuñó

\- No la voy a perder – una sonrisilla maliciosa acudió a sus labios y lanzó la pelota tan lejos como la fuerza de su brazo le permitió, saliendo el perro disparado tras ella pero deteniéndose tras una carrera mirando hacia ellos con confusión- Ups

\- ¡Michelle!- recriminó Marcos

\- Tranquiiiiiilo, ya voy a buscarla yo- le dio un leve codazo a Akari, intentando que ni Marcos ni Alex se diesen cuenta- ¿Me ayuda alguien? cuatro ojos ven mejor que dos.

\- Yo no- Marcos se cruzó de brazos- Tú la has perdido, tú la buscas.

\- Ya voy yo contigo- intervino rápidamente Akari

Se alejaron de sus amigos en silencio en la dirección en la cual hacía desaparecido la pelota, y en cuanto la espesura de los árboles y la distancia era suficiente como para no pudiesen verlos, Akari la abrazó por la espalda, posando un beso en su hombro. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, dejando de caminar y dejándose mimar. Incluso con el perro buscando la pelota ansioso a su alrededor se respiraba una calma que los dos necesitaban. El sentirse el uno al otro, el olor de los cerezos, la brisa primaveral…era el escenario ideal para compartir algo de tiempo a solas y para que Michelle le dijese a Akari lo que llevaba mascando toda la tarde y había terminado por decidir gracias a Joseph y Adolf.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Akari aún a su espalda, apoyándole las manos en la cintura y adelantando la cara para mirarla. Ella apoyó la espalda en él, acomodándose en su pecho.

\- Quería decirte una cosa… no te tenses, que no es nada malo.

\- Dime

\- Me gustaría que siguiésemos juntos.

\- Y a mí…- musitó escondiendo la cara en su cuello- Pero me tengo que ir

\- No, no me refiero a eso, me he explicado mal- Michelle se pasó la mano por la cara- Quiero decir que cuando…cuando te vayas- dijo con cierta dificultad, aún le costaba hablar de ello sin sentir un nudo en la garganta- Cuando te vayas quiero que sigamos siendo una pareja. No sabemos qué pasará en el futuro y probablemente tenemos por delante un camino muy duro, pero quiero recorrerlo contigo.

\- ¿Quieres mantener una relación a distancia?

\- Sí…si tú quieres claro. Sé que va a ser muy difícil y que los vamos a pasar mal, pero…no sé, algo se nos ocurrirá. Yo puedo ir a verte en verano cuando tenga vacaciones, e intentaré ahorrar para poder ir a Japón de vez en cuando. Y siempre podemos hablar con cámara y…y…no te quiero perder- dijo atropelladamente, sintiendo como ella misma se estaba emocionando.

Sintió a Akari abrazarla con fuerza y segundos después notó su cuerpo estremecerse y su hombro humedecerse, el chico estaba llorando. Se separó de él sintiendo ella también un nudo en la garganta, y se dio la vuelta para poder abrazarle y besarle la cara.

\- Akari… ¿qué pasa?

\- Te quiero… te quiero tanto- la abrazó de nuevo, besándola en la mejilla insistentemente- Claro que quiero seguir contigo. Creí que me ibas a decir que preferías que lo dejásemos y estaba muerto de miedo.

\- Lo he pensado, porque quizás olvidarnos el uno del otro sería lo más fácil. Pero no quiero olvidarme de ti- notó lágrimas caer por sus mejillas- No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida

Akari la besó, y durante unos segundos mantuvieron la frente apoyada el uno en el otro, hasta que se calmaron y consiguieron dejar de llorar. Cuando consideraron oportuno volver y aprovechando que el perro ya había encontrado la pelota por sí mismo se reunieron de nuevo con sus amigos. La primavera la sangre altera y había conseguido alterar a varios de ellos hasta el punto de tomar decisiones, más o menos, arriesgadas, más o menos estúpidas, pero fundamentales en su vida. Keiji, aunque en esos momentos tenía la mente nublada, había decidido solucionar su situación con Amelia. Adolf se encontraba lidiando con unos de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y por fin se había permitido buscar ayuda en los que le rodeaban deshaciéndose de ese orgullo que le obligaba a solucionar todos sus problemas solo. Joseph se estaba obligando a corregir los aspectos más desagradables de su personalidad, madurando más en los últimos mees que en los últimos años. Marcos y Alex empezaban a asimilar que la marcha de Akari no sólo les haría echar de menos a un amigo, sino que implicaría un cambio en su calidad de vida y tendrían que ponerle solución, aunque no les gustase. Shokichi se estaba enfrentando a sus fantasmas del pasado para poder ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban en el presente. Y Michelle y Akari habían optado por, ya que les iba a tocar pasarlo mal, por lo menos poder apoyarse mutuamente aun en la distancia. Todos ellos estaban tomando decisiones en relación con el amor; con el amor presente, con el amor que aún estaba floreciendo, con el amor pasado, con el amor a otra persona, e incluso con el más importante de todos, el amor propio. Nadie podía decirle a ninguno de ellos si las decisiones que habían tomado eran las más correctas, a excepción del tiempo, porque el tiempo tiene una forma realmente maravillosa de mostrarnos lo que realmente importa.


	116. La verdadera derrota es no intentarlo

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Todos cometemos errores. Uno en el que todos hemos caído alguna vez, es buscar ayuda o consejo en el fondo de una copa de alcohol, cuando, lejos de ayudar, puede multiplicar nuestros problemas por mil. La resaca de Keiji ha traído consigo una de las mayores meteduras de pata con Amelia, pero como buen luchador, intentará levantarse y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.**

**En el próximo capítulo, el estado de Akari harán que aquellos más cerca de él intervengan en la forma en que mejor saben hacer. Y no será en casa. ¿Será peor el remedio que la enfermedad?**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 11 de mayo. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: La verdadera derrota es no intentarlo  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 12410  
****\- Personajes: Keiji, Amelia, Shokichi.**

* * *

**La verdadera derrota es no intentarlo**

Cobardía. La palabra que nunca pensó que usaría para definirse a sí mismo es la que estaba grabada a fuego en su mente y en su alma. Cobardía y estupidez. Ni siquiera en todos sus años de boxeo había tenido que enfrentarse a tales palabras, ya fuesen dichas desde él mismo, su entrenador, o los medios de comunicación. A estupidez también podría añadirle "borrachera involuntaria", aunque realmente culpar a la bebida por algo que había hecho de forma deliberada y consciente le parecía todavía más cobarde, si es que eso era posible.

Todavía no lograba entender, o siquiera recordar, en qué momento su inocente brindis con Amelia se había llegado a convertir en una borrachera igual o incluso peor que la vivida en Nochevieja, y eso que aquella sí que fue sin su conocimiento. Todavía podía notar en su cabeza los coletazos de la espantosa resaca que había sufrido, y esta vez además sin la presencia de Amelia para consolarle. Y no le extrañaba. Entre la neblina que eran sus memorias sobre la _sakurada_ recordaba a la informática portándose con él como nunca antes había visto, y no en el buen sentido, junto con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que no sabía de donde venía. Había hecho algo mal. Terriblemente mal. Es posible que Amelia le odiase. A él, que siempre había buscado lo mejor para ella, y justo cuando había decidido que se iba a declarar. La mirada que le devolvía el espejo era patética, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir del lío en el que se había metido, o si Amelia llegaría a perdonarle por el error que ni siquiera fue consciente de haber cometido. Por suerte, o por desgracia, no todo eran preguntas sin contestar. Menos aun cuando los errores se cometen en un grupo de amigos demasiado dispuestos a recordar los momentos más vergonzosos de tu vida con todo lujo de detalles.

El día anterior se había levantado muy tarde, casi al medio día sintiendo que la cabeza se le iba a partir a la mitad. Había conseguido llegar al baño a duras penas de forma patosa y tropezando con todos y cada uno de los escasos muebles de su casa para vomitar todo su ser en el retrete. El olor a vómito, a alcohol y a él mismo contribuyeron a su malestar, golpeando con fuerza sus fosas nasales. Se hizo una bolita cerca del lavabo, destemplado y temblando como un flan, mientras reunía fuerzas para, al menos, conseguir meterse en la ducha para un baño caliente. Entonces fue consciente que solo llevaba puesto un calcetín, calzoncillos y una camiseta del revés, de ahí que se estuviese quedando tan frío tirado en el suelo. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió sentarse en la taza del retrete, apoyando los brazos en las piernas y sujetándose la cabeza mientras rezaba para no tener que vomitar otra vez, solo por no tener que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse. Pese al asco que se estaba dando a sí mismo, pasó un buen rato luchando por sobrevivir en esa postura hasta que reunió las fuerzas suficientes para darse una ducha caliente, concretamente cuando el suelo dejó de moverse ante sus ojos. Incluso el sonido del agua sobre su piel, que debería ser relajante, taladraba su cabeza, hasta que poco a poco la temperatura provocada por los cálidos vapores consiguieron asentar sus ideas. Remordimiento, culpa, agobio y malestar se mezclaban en su ser pero no conseguía discernir la causa. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era haber ido a celebrar una improvisada _sakurada_ con sus amigos, ver a Amelia y estar feliz, luego ver a Amelia no tan feliz y lo siguiente eran escenas sueltas e inconexas en su cerebro, pero cuantas más recordaba, peor se sentía, tanto física como psicológicamente. Una vez fuera del baño, envuelto en su albornoz, su siguiente paso fue ir a la habitación a buscar su chándal más cálido e intentar recordar cómo había llegado, una vez más, a ese estado. Se encontró su yukata colgado en un rincón, pero estaba casi convencido de que no había sido él el que lo había dejado ahí. Su estómago rugió, no sabía si de hambre, o amenazando una nueva tanda de nauseas. Temiendo lo segundo, después de vestirse y abrir la ventana para ventilar y eliminar el hedor alcohólico del cuarto optó por coger una manta e ir con calma hasta el sofá para hacerse una pequeña coraza cálida. Solo entonces se percató que encima de la mesita de café había un objeto en el que no había pensado hasta ese momento. ¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! Ese pequeño trasto infernal quizá podía serle de ayuda. Alargó el brazo hasta su móvil, cuyo piloto brillaba indicando falta de batería y nuevas notificaciones. Resopló con pesadez esperando no tener que levantarse a por el cargador y desbloqueó el dispositivo.

El número de notificaciones le hizo soltar un quejido herrumbroso. Evitó los chat de grupo como la peste, y en su lugar fue a aquellos con pocos mensajes, como uno de Marcos preguntándole si había llegado vivo a casa, o uno de Joseph con remedios para la resaca. No faltaba el de Michelle echándole en cara "estar orgulloso de lo que había hecho". Por lo que estaba leyendo en su teléfono debió pillar una buena borrachera, y bastante llamativa. Mierda… todo aquello no estaba mejorando la situación. Sintió una punzada en el pecho que poco tenía que ver con su resaca al no ver ningún mensaje de Amelia. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habría enfadado con él? Con más miedo del que admitiría ante nadie, abrió la conversación que había dejado para el final: Shokichi. La primera frase se grabó a fuego en su retina, y supo que, a partir de ahí, pocas cosas podrían salir bien. "Buenos días. Espero que me hayas hecho caso y no hayas escrito a Amelia". Con el corazón en un puño y una velocidad de manejo de móvil que nunca habría imaginado en él mismo pasó a la conversación con la susodicha. Suspiró con alivio al ver que los últimos mensajes que se habían mandado correspondían al momento de quedar. La inesperada vibración del teléfono en su mano ante nuevos mensajes de Shokichi en ese instante estuvieron a punto de hacerle tirar el móvil a la otra punta del cuarto. Se dispuso a leer los mensajes enviados junto con los nuevos que le llegaban, pero al momento la marabunta de caracteres con emoticonos intercalados fue lo suficiente como para que, en su lugar, abriese la agenda y llamase a su amigo directamente.

\- _¡Buenos días, Keiji!_ – Saludó Shokichi con su habitual energía, haciendo que separase el altavoz de su oreja. – _Bueno, casi debería decir buenas tardes_.

\- _M… Bbás… - Carraspeó_. Tenía la garganta seca, la boca pastosa y la voz muy tomada. – _Más bajo… por favor_. – Consiguió articular.

\- _Resaca, ¿eh? No me extraña_. – Oyó un suspiro comprensivo. – _Me recuerdas a mí en mis tiempos mozos_.

\- _Qué… ¿qué pasó ayer?_ – Cada palabra le estaba resultando un auténtico suplicio.

_\- ¡Qué no pasó ayer, amigo mío!_ – Keiji volvió a separar el móvil de su oreja con un quejido. – _Uy, uy, uy_. – Shokichi se puso serio. – _Antes de eso, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya? ¿Has comido?_ – Preguntó de carrerilla. – _¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?_

\- _¿Eh? Qué_… - Resopló frotándose los ojos con la otra mano. – _No… no sé. Más… más despacio… _\- Suspiró. – _Por favor_.

\- _Es peor de lo que pensaba_. – El hombre pareció decírselo a sí mismo. – _¡No te preocupes! Enseguida estoy ahí. ¡No te vayas a ningún sitio!_

\- _¿S-Shokichi…?_

El tono característico de teléfono colgado respondió a su pregunta sin formular. Miró su móvil sin tener muy claro lo que había pasado, pero desde luego tenía claro que no iba a moverse del sofá más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Odiaba sentirse así de desvalido. No era ningún inútil, ni siquiera un enfermo que necesitase cuidados. En cambio ahí estaba. Postrado otra vez por algo que podía haber evitado, con la cabeza como un bombo y terriblemente cansado, pese a la, suponía, cantidad de horas que llevaba en la cama. Muy cansado. Cerró los ojos. Quizás así le dolería menos la cabeza, y le molestaría menos la claridad. Y si se tumbaba estaría más cómodo. Y si se tapaba bien no cogería frío. Y si…

Un repentino sonido estridente le hizo dar un bote en el sofá haciendo que estuviese a punto de caerse del mismo. Mientras intentaba recuperarse del doble susto, uno por el ruido y otro por casi irse de morros contra el suelo, volvió a sonar con insistencia, y por fin pudo procesarlo correctamente. Era el timbre de su casa. Pensando en levantarse hasta el telefonillo como la tarea más difícil y molesta del mundo, en el momento en el que se incorporó su teléfono empezó a vibrar furioso sobre la mesa, y pudo ver el nombre de Shokichi, al tiempo que alguien, suponía que también su amigo, llamaba al timbre de casa. Se inclinó sobre la mesita de café para bloquear la llamada, teniendo que agarrarse al mueble al notar un pequeño mareo. Consiguió llegar al interfono, abriendo de paso la puerta de entrada y volviendo al sofá. Si en realidad en vez de Shokichi era un ladrón pues que le robase a placer. No tenía fuerzas para más.

\- _¡Keiji!_ – Saludó con energía. – _¿Dónde estás?_

\- _Au… más bajo, por favor_. – Rezongó el boxeador recolocándose en el sofá. – _Estoy aquí_.

_\- Uff…_ \- Shokichi se sentó a su lado. – _Tienes peor cara de lo que esperaba_.

\- _¿Gracias? _– Replicó sintiéndose algo ofendido.

\- _¿Has comido algo?_ – El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose al instante de semejante gesto. – _Voy a ver qué tienes por ahí y ahora hablamos_.

Keiji hizo apenas un sonido de conformidad, pero para entonces su amigo ya estaba revolviendo por la cocina como si fuese la suya. No sabía si sería capaz de llevarse algo en el estómago, pero, al menos por esa vez, confiaría en el buen criterio del hombretón. Le oyó canturrear, así que supuso que él no se había pasado con el sake el día anterior. Mientras dejaba hacer a Shokichi, volvió su vista al teléfono. Miró la conversación de Amelia. Parecía que había estado conectada, pero aunque se moría de ganas de tener algún tipo de noticia sobre ella no se atrevía sin saber a ciencia cierta qué demonios había pasado con ella en particular. Bloqueó la pantalla y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesita de café, recostándose adormilado y cabeceando, hasta que su amigo apareció frente a él con una bandeja donde humeaba una sopa de miso, un bol de arroz con algo de carne y una botella de dos litros de agua. Al ver el líquido elemento servido amablemente por Shokichi fue consciente de la sed que sentía. Tras darle las gracias por la comida, bebió el vaso entero sin respirar, llenándolo otra vez para casi vaciarlo de nuevo. Recuperó el aliento cerrando los ojos. De verdad que no entendía cómo había gente que llegaba a ese estado en el que estaba él regularmente, o al menos eso se oía decir en las noticias.

\- _¿Más tranquilo?_ – Preguntó Shokichi. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. – _Es bueno hidratarse. Ahora come. _– Keiji contempló la comida con indecisión.

\- _No sé si podré con todo_…

\- _No era una sugerencia_. – La sonrisa imperturbable con un cariz más tenso le dio a entender que no iba a aceptar réplicas. – _Come_.

\- _Antes de eso._ – Cogió aire. – _¿Qué pasó ayer?_

\- _Primero come_. – Insistió. – _Luego hablamos_.

\- _Bueno…_ Itadakimasu… - Murmuró.

Tras dar el primer sorbo a la sopa, tuvo que reconocer que su estómago la admitió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, lo cual pareció animar incluso al propio Shokichi. Por un momento incluso se permitió olvidar su angustia y hasta su malestar. No hubo mucha conversación entre ellos hasta que cambió su bol de sopa, por el de arroz, momento en el que una temida pregunta se lanzó al aire, haciendo que Keiji se congelase al instante con los palillos en el aire a medio camino hacia su boca.

\- _¿Has hablado con Amelia?_

\- _N-no…_ \- Carraspeó nervioso. – _¿Por qué?_

\- _No le has mandado ningún mensaje desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad?_

\- _No_. – Empezó a preocuparse mucho. - _No he hablado con nadie, solo contigo_.

\- _Oh… Entiendo_. – Frunció el ceño con expresión pensativa, y el nudo en el estómago del boxeador se cerró con fuerza. – _Bueno, no pasa nada_.

\- _¿Qué entiendes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Amelia? ¿Has hablado con ella?_

\- _No, no, no. Calma_. – Levantó los brazos reforzando sus palabras. – _Yo solo he hablado contigo y un poco con Michelle, nada más_.

\- _Vale…_ \- Dejó el bol y los palillos con toda la calma que pudo. – _¿Qué pasó ayer?_

\- _¿No te acuerdas de nada?_

\- _Solo cosas sueltas… Alguien estuvo jugando con una pelota. Y había un perro. ¿Puede ser que Amelia estuviese un poco enfadada?_

\- _Uff…_ \- Shokichi rio con nerviosismo. – _Creo que esto nos va a llevar un rato_.

Tras un largo trago de agua y coger aire, el hombretón pasó a contarle con detalle los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior… y casi preferiría no haberlos oído. La narración del hombre fue llenando los confusos vacíos de su memoria, y enlazando las pocas cosas que recordaba. Empezó por contarle cómo había empezado todo el desmadre narrándole cómo había recalcado de manera insistente su "simple y pura amistad y solo amistad" con Amelia. Eso lo recordaba… más o menos. Shokichi le confirmó el tono helador y el brindis cortante de la informática apenas unos minutos después. Lo que ya no recordaba es que había seguido hablando de amistad y sus beneficios, ni cómo, cada vez que lo decía, Amelia bebía más. Shokichi también le contó, no sin gran dramatismo, cómo Michelle y el resto de sus amigos le habían abandonado dejándoles a su cuidado a un borracho novato y a una borracha pasivo-agresiva a él, un pobre padre adoptivo desvalido viendo cómo sus dos hijos prometidos perdían el control, mientras que el resto les observaba como si de un mero espectáculo se tratase.

A decir verdad, a partir de ese punto Keiji, aunque intentó escuchar y atender, apenas fue capaz de prestar atención. Se quedó con los datos importantes. La había cagado estrepitosamente con Amelia. Su intento de buscar valor en el saque para declararse había acabado haciendo que pareciese que buscaba todo lo contrario. Además, por lo que decía su amigo, ella había acabado también muy afectada por el alcohol, llegando a mostrar una agresividad verbal que nunca había visto en ella nadie, a excepción de Xi.

\- _Aunque a decir verdad..._ – Dijo Shokichi con cautela. – _También agresividad física_…

\- _¿Amelia?_ – Keiji le miró con ojos desorbitados. – _Imposible_…

\- _Sí… bueno_. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – _Te soltó un golpe en el brazo solo, pero tú no te diste ni cuenta, solo la miraste y dijiste "Amiriaaaa" con cara de… En fin, de persona felizmente alcoholizada_.

\- _Pero Amelia no es así_… - Intentó disculparla. – _Tendría mal día. Además no me acuerdo de nada de eso_.

\- _No quería llegar a esto_. – Sacó el móvil del bolsillo. – _Pero alguien ya se imaginó que no te lo creerías_.

Tras buscar un momento le pasó el teléfono, y tocó la pantalla. Era un video. Salía Amelia con cara de querer cargarse a quien se le pusiera por delante, con un vaso en la mano y tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia los lados pese a estar sentada en el suelo. Se oían risitas, que parecían de Xi, y cuando Shokichi subió el volumen del dispositivo pudo oír la voz de Joseph, simulando una entrevista.

"Amelia, ¿qué te parece la sakurada?".

"Una bbuta mierda" Keiji dio un respingo en el asiento. "¡Y ddo bbe gdrabes!"

"¿Por qué no te gusta, mujer?" El sarcasmo en el tono de Joseph era casi ofensivo. "Con lo bonito que está el parque".

"Amiriiaaaa" Oh, mierda. Ese era él. La cámara giró hasta enfocarles a los dos. La mirada de la mujer era de verdadera inquina. "Amiria edd mi abbigaaaa". La Amelia del vídeo bufó y apuró el sake que le quedaba de un trago. Se oyó murmurar de fondo y entonces fue el turno de hablar de Xi.

"¿Le quieres decir algo a Keiji?" Preguntó con malicia. "Él parece muy feliz".

"Shí, sshe lo voy a decir" Levantó un dedo acusador hacia el móvil. "Que aqquí hay gente con bbucha cesta y po… pocos buevos. Dda ammistad edtá sobbrepad… sobbrevald… Ddos abmigos ddo essisten. Ya está".

"Tranquila, nos aseguraremos de que lo reciba"

El vídeo se cortaba en ese punto. Shokichi guardó el móvil con lentitud esperando que Keiji reaccionase de alguna manera, pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era un agujero en donde debía estar su estómago, tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que no iba a recuperarse nunca. El resto de lo que le contó no fue mucho mejor. Habían tenido que quitarle tanto a él como a Amelia el escaso sake que quedaba, en el caso de la mujer casi a la fuerza. Cuando decidieron recoger e ir para casa, Xi se hizo cargo de ella, ya que parecía la única a la que hacía un mínimo de caso y podía manejarla. Shokichi fue el que le acompañó a él a la suya, bastante preocupado ya que, según dijo, apenas se sostenía en pie. También fue el que le ayudó a quitarse el _yukata_ y meterse en la cama, pese a su insistencia por seguir viendo flores con su amiga "Amiria", a la que quería mandar mensajes porque ella era informática y seguro que le gustaban. Después de aquello no había mucho más que contar. Que Adolf parecía más animado y se reincorporaba a la vida social, que Joseph estaba más tratable, que los chicos estaban bien… Y aunque se alegraba por todas aquellas noticias, la imagen de Amelia seguía grabada en sus pupilas. No iba a poder mirarla a la cara. En buena hora se le había ocurrido abrir la bocaza enorme que tenía. ¿Se acordaría ella de todo aquello? ¿Tendría el mismo dolor de cabeza horrible que él? ¿Aceptaría sus disculpas, si es que había forma de disculparse de todo aquello?

\- _¿Estás pensando en Amelia?_ – Preguntó Shokichi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- _Seguro que ahora mismo no quiere verme ni en foto_. – Lamentó con una sonrisa triste.

\- _Bueno, yo no estaría tan seguro_. – Sentenció el hombretón. Keiji levantó la mirada esperanzado. – _A ver, es verdad que no estuviste muy acertado ayer_… - El pelirrojo bajó de nuevo la mirada. – … _pero, ¿crees que algo así va a tirar por tierra todo lo que habéis conseguido hasta ahora?_

\- _No, pero_…

\- _Nada de "peros"._ – Shokichi suspiró antes de seguir. – _Vamos a hablar sin tapujos. Tú no quieres que Amelia sea tu amiga_.

\- _¿Cómo?_ – Le miró intentando hacer como que no le había entendido. – _Claro que quiero que_…

\- _Vale, vale, rectifico_. – Sonrió divertido. – _No quieres que Amelia sea SOLO tu amiga_.

\- _Y-yo… e-es que… yo…_ \- Apartó la vista sintiéndose enrojecer.

\- _Ahí lo tienes_. – Le dio un apretón de ánimo en el hombro. – _Y ella lo sabe, y tú lo sabes, igual que sabes lo que siente ella_. – El pelirrojo guardó silencio. _– Es mucho más fácil de lo que piensas, Keiji. Solo tenéis que dar el paso, y te recuerdo que contáis con todo mi apoyo_.

\- _Todavía no he dicho que vaya a… bueno. Eso_. – Murmuró entre dientes.

\- _Tu madre estaría tan feliz_. – La melancolía en la voz de su amigo le hizo levantar la cabeza, al tiempo que notaba un pinchazo en el pecho. Apartó la mirada hacia el pequeño altar donde ese día todavía no había encendido el incienso.

\- _Ojalá estuviese mi madre_. – Deseó en voz baja. – _Siempre sabía darme buenos consejos._

_\- ¿Y qué crees que te diría ahora? _

_\- Que me eche novia_. - Dijo tras un momento de reflexión. – _Y que haga amigos_.

\- _Pues ahí lo tienes. No me voy a meter en tus decisiones, solo quiero que recuerdes que no tienes nada que perder y tienes mucho por ganar. No todos lo tienen tan fácil, creéme_.

Poco después de aquello y tras asegurarse de que ya estaba mejor, se había ido de su casa. El resto de la tarde la había pasado dándole vueltas a sus palabras, y pensando en lo que debería hacer de ahí en adelante. Se preguntó qué diría su madre de Amelia, si hubiera podido conocerla. Sonrió imaginándosela con su gesto amable pese al ceño fruncido, insistiéndole en echarse novia y contando, alguna anécdota algo fuera de lugar y subida de tono sobre ella y padre aunque él prefiriese que le contase otras más inocentes. Siempre había podido confiarle todo, y aunque se imaginaba lo que diría si le contase en ese momento el jaleo que tenía en la cabeza, la echaba de menos. Pero Shokichi tenía razón. No quería solo amistad con Amelia. Y también sabía que ella quería algo más, y había intentado demostrárselo muchas veces, y no solo los bombones de San Valentín. Los momentos que habían pasado a solas eran muchos más de los que se había parado a pensar, e incluso estando con sus amigos, tendían a estar el uno cerca del otro. Le gustaba esa cercanía hasta el punto de echarla mucho de menos cuando algún día no la veía. Anhelaba tocarla, y sabía que buscaba cualquier excusa tonta para hacerlo. Cada día que pasaba su desazón crecía, a la par con su inseguridad y, con ello, el sentimiento de cobardía. Puede que esto fuese el desafío más importante de su vida. ¿Cómo podía proclamarse campeón mundial de boxeo cuando estaba huyendo de una simple declaración de amor? Solo tenía que crear el ambiente adecuado y ser honesto. Nada de alcohol para buscar falsa seguridad, nada de rodeos, nada de amigos observando sus movimientos.

Había llegado el momento. Era ahora o nunca. No aguantaba más. Se ató las zapatillas y dio un par de botes en el sitio para entrar en calor. Estaba a punto de salir a correr, y sabía que encontraría a Amelia en el parque, como siempre, con su perro, probablemente lanzándole una pelota, o apartándose el pelo de la cara. Cerró la puerta de casa y bajó casi trotando las escaleras. El aire fresco de la calle y la ciudad que comenzaba a despertarse amenazó con atenazarle el estómago, presa de los nervios, pero no era el momento de echarse atrás. En su mente los objetivos estaban claros. Lo primero era pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento en la _sakurada_. Había descartado rotundamente hacerlo por mensaje o siquiera con una llamada de teléfono, sería insuficiente dado lo sucedido. Y lo siguiente…. Sería pedirle una cita. A partir de ahí, la suerte estaba echada.

Cerca de allí, Amelia también estaba acabando de atarse las zapatillas con bastante menos determinación que el pelirrojo. Su perro se había puesto a dos patas sobre sus rodillas con la correa en la boca y gimoteaba, intentando meterle presión para ir a su paseo matutino lo antes posible. No tenía ánimos para salir de casa y encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con Keiji. Ni siquiera era que no quisiera verle. Claro que quería. Pero… ¿y él a ella? No habían vuelto a hablar desde la _sakurada_, si es que aquél ácido y ebrio intercambio de palabras que habían tenido se podía considerar hablar. Ni un mensaje. Nada.

Resopló frotándose la cara y pidiendo calma a su perro. En su caso, la resaca del día anterior había sido más benevolente que la del pelirrojo, ya que en su caso era capaz de recordar todo lo que había hecho y lo que había pasado. Los pocos detalles que no recordaba con claridad habían sido resueltos igualmente por su amiga Xi, que, junto a Joseph, parecía habérselo pasado bastante bien a su costa. ¿Cómo había podido torcerse todo tanto? Estaba tan feliz por poder pasar la tarde con Keiji, tan guapo con su _yukata_, con tan buen tiempo, rodeados de florida naturaleza… para acabar alcoholizada y despotricando contra todo y todos. Si hasta había estado informándose por internet de la costumbre japonesa para no hacer el ridículo delante de él. ¿Y todo para qué? Para dar el espectáculo. Había sido aquella frase. Aquella maldita frase. "Nada más que amistad, y siempre seremos amigos". La recordaba con total claridad y aun le escocía con la misma intensidad que cuando la oyó. Y a partir de ahí todo se fue a pique. Era casi como si se avergonzase de que les relacionasen de alguna forma más allá de la amistad. Solo amigos. ¿Era tan disparatado ser otra cosa? No esperaba una declaración en ese momento, pero ¿de verdad había necesidad de remarcarlo tanto? Fue como si en ese preciso instante le estuviera dejando claro lo que había, y si era así, ¿por qué todo lo demás? Pasear juntos, contarle cosas de su tierra, sus encuentros matutinos, ir al cine, ver películas juntos, esas caricias casuales, su regalo de _White Day_, la actitud que tenía con ella en el gimnasio, los besos en la mejilla… Podía recordar mil y una cosas en las que ella había visto algo más, pequeños detalles que no habían hecho más que enamorarla un poco más de él. No veía que él se portase así con nadie más, solo con ella. O eso le parecía. Y aunque la considerase una "amistad especial", desde su punto de vista aquello iba más allá. Mucho más allá.

Pero no. Aquella declaración de eterna amistad delante de todos fue una puñalada en sus sentimientos, de la que Keiji ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Esa había sido una de las peores partes. Luego había llegado el sake. Ese sake con el que le había prometido brindar. Y brindó. Y volvió a hacerlo. Y una vez más. La decepción dio paso al enfado, y a partir de ahí lo único que quiso fue beber para no sentir nada más. No debía hacerlo, siempre acababa arrepintiéndose de lo que hacía cuando se le iba la mano con el alcohol, pero su despecho fue superior a su autocontrol. Recordaba haber dicho de todo a todos, había llegado a dar algún manotazo a Keiji y al final Xi la había arrastrado a casa para que durmiese la borrachera. El despertar el día anterior había sido horrible, y sus únicos amigos fueron una botella de agua y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Incluso la comida la pidió de encargo por internet. Se sintió incapaz de interaccionar con nadie hasta para hacer un pedido a domicilio por teléfono. Ni siquiera aceptó la visita de Xi, con la que apenas habló un poco por la mensajería instantánea. No había sido hasta estar mejor, durante el necesario paseo de Sauron ya casi entrada la noche, cuando se había puesto a hacer balance, y todo el enfado que había sentido el día anterior y el malestar de ese día se había convertido en una tristeza y melancolía profunda.

Keiji había proclamado ser solo su amigo. ¿Era así como se sentía de verdad? Entonces todo lo que pensaba que eran señales de que le correspondía de alguna forma, ¿solo eran imaginaciones suyas? En el fondo empezaba a encontrarle el sentido. Ella había sido, desde su punto de vista, bastante obvia con sus sentimientos. ¡Si hasta había empezado como una mera acosadora! Era consciente de que él era bastante despistado, pero por muy espeso que fuese, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Incluso había intentado hacerlo "a la japonesa" cuando le dio los bombones, pese a lo infantil que pudiese resultar. Y aunque ahora se sentía más cercana a él, seguía siendo insuficiente. Bien pensado… Keiji era demasiado amable. Puede que solo estuviese buscando la forma de rechazarla sin hacerla daño. De ahí su actitud cambiante cuando le notaba nervioso estando con ella y se alejaba de repente. Seguía sin acabar de encajar ciertos comportamientos que tenía con ella que no hacían si no darle alas, como esos castos besos en la mejilla, o las visitas a casa. Pero pensado fríamente, tratar con alguien que aprecias solo como amigo pero que siente algo por ti tampoco es fácil. Eso solo lo suponía, claro. O puede que estuviese completamente cegada por la angustia vivida en la _sakurada_ y realmente Keiji sí estuviese interesado por ella pero era demasiado tímido, cortado o lento para expresárselo.

Un nuevo gimoteo de su perro la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Resopló con pesadez. La única forma de saberlo a ciencia cierta era preguntarle directamente, pero después de su exhibición no se sentía con derecho a hacerlo. Incluso si de entonces a ahora había cambiado de parecer respecto a ella tampoco podría culparle. Se aseguró de llevar el móvil y llaves de casa y con menos decisión que arranque, salió de casa.

Aunque el sol aún no brillaba con fuerza, sus rayos mañaneros le hicieron entrecerrar levemente los ojos hasta que se hizo a la claridad. Aunque el tiempo era benevolente, hasta el punto de arrepentirse de ponerse unos pantalones largos, sentía que le costaba horrores dar un paso tras otro. Como si los pies se le pegasen al suelo, o todavía siguiese de resaca. Cuanto más tardase en llegar al parque, más tardaría en encontrarse con Keiji, si es que también estaba siguiendo su rutina habitual. Era un pensamiento infantil desacertado para una mujer adulta, y más propio de una adolescente que se había emborrachado por primera vez delante del chico que le gusta, pero era como se sentía. Incluso Sauron parecía echárselo en cara girándose cada poco al ver por qué se estaba retrasando. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su mascota tenía más ganas de ver al boxeador que ella misma, aunque según se encontraba en ese momento, eso tampoco era muy difícil. El parque apareció ante sus ojos más pronto que tarde, y con un suspiro sacó la pelota de su perro del bolsillo. Unas carreras con Sauron aliviarían su tensión. O eso esperaba. En cuanto vio la conocida figura de Keiji corriendo en su dirección, sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas.

La reacción del pelirrojo cuando vio a Amelia fue completamente diferente. La alegría le inundó. Iba a ser capaz de disculparse, y, si es que le perdonaba, la invitaría a quedar a lo que fuese, como compensación. Era algo que había decidido en cuanto el olor de las flores del parque había inundado sus fosas nasales. Con un buen ambiente de fondo y su sincera disculpa, podría pedírselo. Se dirigió a donde estaba la mujer, que no parecía haberle visto, aminorando el paso según se acercaba. Le encantaba verla jugando con su perro, feliz y distraída, natural como solo ella podía ser. También mirando su teléfono. ¡Le parecía tan inteligente! Ella sí que sabía sacarle partido a esos móviles nuevos, no como él, que cada vez que metía la pata tardaba tanto en solucionarlo. Todavía no entendía cómo podía haberle causado algún tipo de mal a alguien a quien quería tanto.

\- Ey, Amelia. – La mujer, que en ese momento intentaba quitarle un hueso de juguete a su perro, dio un respingo antes de girarse a él. – Buenos días. – Saludó con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Ah… hola… - Respondió evasiva. – Buenos días.

Keiji se quedó parado ante su actitud distante. Antes de poder reaccionar, Sauron fue a saludarle con entusiasmo, poniéndose a dos patas, y él no dudó en rascarle la cabeza con una sonrisa. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Amelia le miraba con una sonrisa melancólica, casi diría que triste. Se acercó a ella con intención de ponerle la mano en el hombro, arrepintiéndose en el último momento. No tenía derecho.

\- Amelia, ¿todo bien? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí, sí, claro. – Dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia mirando en otra dirección.

\- ¿Seguro…? – Keiji dio un paso hacia un lateral intentando verle la cara, pero la reacción de la mujer fue agacharse a por un juguete del perro.

\- Sí, seguro. – Fue su inmediata respuesta. – Y… esto… ¿q-qué tal tú?

\- Bien. Bueno… - Se rascó el hombro. – E-en realidad quería hablar contigo.

\- A-ah, ¿sí? – Replicó sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz.

Ahí estaba. Ese era el momento. No estaba preparada. No estaba preparada en absoluto. No quería oírlo. Otra vez la palabra amistad en su boca y saldría corriendo. Se sintió palidecer. El creciente bullicio del parque, son sus viandantes, pájaros y otros animales se silenció en sus oídos como un tenue ruido blanco. Todo dependía de ese momento. Cogió aire, reuniendo valor para girarse, y afrontar cara a cara lo que fuese que iba a decirle Keiji. Lo que se encontró fue al pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia de casi 90 grados frente a ella.

\- ¿K-Keiji…? – Inquirió con profunda confusión.

\- Lamento profundamente mi actitud del martes contigo y te pido disculpas. – Dijo sin pausa, en un discurso que se notaba muy premeditado. – Mi pobre elección de palabras hizo que te disgustases. Además luego mi borrachera te causó más problemas aún. Aunque no quiero culpar al alcohol por algo que hice yo de manera deliberada, espero que puedas perdonar mi actitud.

\- N-no es necesario. – Keiji se incorporó mirándola con extrañeza. – No tengo nada que perdonarte.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Insistió. – Sé que te molestó lo que dije. Y me emborraché. – Dijo con vergüenza. – A sabiendas de que no me sienta bien el alcohol.

\- Bueno, yo también me emborraché. – Admitió Amelia. – Y mucho. Tampoco me porté nada bien. – Se frotó el brazo evitando mirarle de nuevo. – S-soy yo, la que debería pedirte disculpas…

\- Pero yo te hice enfadar. – La interrumpió con una expresión de disculpa. – Y ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello. – Se pasó la mano por la nuca. – L-lo que dije no era lo que sentía de verdad y… bueno… n- no me refiero a que dijese algo que era mentira, pero tampoco toda la verdad… Es solo q-que no escogí la mejor forma de decir las cosas. – La miró esperanzado. – Entiendes lo que te digo, ¿verdad?

\- La verdad… es que no mucho.

Amelia sonrió con tristeza. Puede que en realidad sí entendiese lo que quería decir. De hecho anhelaba estar entendiéndole bien. Pero se había cansado de tener que hacer interpretaciones. Quería algo claro. Quería saber qué pensaba él, de ella, de ellos, de todo aquél toma y daca que se traían.

Esta vez fue el turno de Keiji de apartar la vista. En su mente el escenario que había imaginado era bastante diferente, empezando por Amelia mucho más receptiva. Todavía no había visto su habitual sonrisa risueña, ni sus gestos tímidos pero encantadores. No sentía la frialdad del último día que se vieron, lo cual era un alivio, pero la notaba distante. Al menos había sido capaz de disculparse, pero Amelia parecía esperar una explicación y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Solo pretendía ofrecerle una cita, buscar un buen ambiente para poder expresarle sus sentimientos y no así, en medio de un parque, estando sudado y ella con su ropa de pasear al perro, con las huellas del animal marcadas en sus pantalones. Se sentía en un callejón sin salida.

\- A ver… lo que quiero decir es que... que no supe expresarme. – Keiji carraspeó. – C-con lo de que s-solo somos amigos, quiero decir.

\- Entonces… - Amelia apartó la mirada y bajó la voz, notando el corazón retumbando en su pecho. – ¿Qué somos, Keiji?

\- P-pues… - A Keiji le costaba respirar. – N-no somos amigos… – Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y cómo a Amelia se le desencajaba el rostro. – ¡NO! - Carraspeó bajando un poco el tono. – ¡Quiero decir! Claro que lo somos. P-pero no como el resto.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Amelia no quería darse por aludida.

\- No porque…

De pronto unas voces cortaron de raíz su respuesta. Dos chicos muy excitados se acercaban a ellos con grandes aspavientos. Parecían adolescentes que se habían fugado de clase por primera vez y todo les pareciese increíble.

\- ¡Tenías razón! – Dijo uno de ellos, ancho de espaldas y aspecto vivaracho. – ¡Es Keiji Onizuka!

\- ¡Claro que tengo razón! – Proclamó el otro, muy ufano. Era un chico bajito de pasos rápidos. – Siempre tengo razón.

\- ¡Keiji Onizuka! Ese pelo rojo es inconfundible. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Tanto el boxeador como Amelia se giraron, patidifusos, hacia los alborotados chicos. En un momento crearon una barrera entre la pareja, hablando atropelladamente. Keiji, dado su carácter se armó de paciencia para hablar con ellos, pero en el fondo en ese instante sólo pedirles que le dejasen tranquilo. Era su hora de entrenamiento, y además estaba en medio de una conversación crucial con la persona más importante de su vida. El inesperado asalto le hizo retroceder medio paso, intentando recuperar su espacio vital y apenas hacer un gesto de paciencia a Amelia mientras atendía a los chicos.

\- Tío, qué fuerte. – Decía uno de ellos. – Sigo todos tus combates, al menos siempre que puedo. – Hizo un movimiento de esquiva amagando un puñetazo. – Nunca habría imaginado que vivías aquí.

\- Te he visto a veces corriendo por aquí y me decía "no es, no es" ¡pero sí! – El más bajito dio un pequeño bote en el sitio.

\- Cuando este me pasó la foto pensé que era un montaje. – Los ojos del primero brillaban extasiados. – ¡Casi tengo que matarle por no decírmelo antes! – Rodeó por los hombros a su amigo sin despegar la vista de Keiji.

\- Yo no sé hacer esas cosas. – Se defendió el otro intentando zafarse de su brazo. – ¡Claro que era real!

\- ¿Fotos? – Atinó a decir el boxeador, abrumado por su verborrea.

\- Ah. Uy. – El supuesto fotógrafo se quedó pálido. – N-no quería invadir tu privacidad, ni nada así.

\- Eres un bocazas, tío. – Rezongó el más alto. – Le golpeó en el brazo. – ¡Tenías que haberle pedido permiso!

\- ¡Ay! ¡Me daba vergüenza!

\- Bueno, tranquilos, no pasa nada. – Intentó calmarles Keiji, pero parecían no haberle escuchado.

\- Menos mal que he venido. – Se giró hacia el pelirrojo de nuevo. – ¡Yo también boxeo! Bueno, estoy empezando. Apenas soy un novato. – Volvió a agitar a su amigo. – Este es un _rajao_ y no quiere. – Se rio ante las protestas de su colega. – ¿Tienes algún consejo para alguien que está empezando?

Por fin, ante la pregunta lanzada, los dos muchachos se callaron el tiempo suficiente como para que Keiji empezase a hablar… más o menos. Amelia les observó a cierta distancia con un creciente sentimiento agridulce. A veces incluso se le olvidaba que era un boxeador de élite. Puede que ese fuese el motivo de encontrarse como estaban y no de otra manera. Después de que el pelirrojo le hablase sobre la importancia del esfuerzo y el trabajo diario, animándole a seguir entrenando, intentó despedirse, pero entonces llegaron las anécdotas sobre boxeo y combates. Amelia miró la hora en su teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Iba a tener que irse. Se agachó al lado de su perro, que se había cansado de explorar el entorno próximo y ahora reclamaba su atención. Hundió las manos en su espeso pelaje, tan calmante cuando lo necesitaba, y en cuanto encontró la fuerza necesaria, se levantó. Al levantar la mano hacia Keiji para despedirse oyó su voz firme.

\- Chicos, disculpadme, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco ocupado. – Amelia bajó la mano esperando oír el final de sus palabras.

\- Oh. – El chico de ojos brillantes miró a su espalda y entonces pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Amelia. – ¡Ah! ¡Perdona! No queríamos interrumpir.

\- Qué palo. – Su amigo se llevó una mano a la boca. – Lo sentimos mucho. Ya nos vamos.

\- No pasa nada. – Les disculpó Keiji. – Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

\- Gracias a ti, tío. – El más alto levantó el puño y el pelirrojo se lo chocó, algo tenso. – A entrenar duro.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron de Amelia con un gesto de cabeza y siguieron su camino, dejando a la pareja a solas. Pudieron oír la frase "He chocado el puño con el gran Keiji" en la distancia, con el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Solo se aseguró de que les había perdido de vista, el pelirrojo pudo permitirse respirar tranquilo. Nunca había llevado bien la popularidad, y menos de gente tan honesta interesada realmente en su trabajo. La parte positiva era que su momento de incomodidad con Amelia se había desvanecido, pero también la ocasión de acabar con la incertidumbre de una vez con todas. Con la interrupción se había roto la magia, y parecían estar como antes de encontrarse esa mañana.

\- Qué popular. – Se asombró Amelia.

\- Qué va. – Keiji hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. – Por suerte esto es muy raro. No soy un boxeador muy mediático. De hecho… - Soltó una carcajada tímida. – Mi mánager dice que debería serlo más.

\- ¿Por merchandasing? – Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- Bueno… algo así. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que me ofrecerían más combates, más dinero… pero estoy bien así.

\- Entiendo. – Amelia forzó una sonrisa. – Tiene que ser raro.

\- Lo es. – Suspiró. – Prefiero llevar una vida tranquila.

\- Ya… me lo imagino…

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Amelia no se sentía tan alejada del mundo de Keiji. Por un momento pensó cómo sería si realmente fuese más mediático como decía. Se imaginó viéndole anunciando sus combates a bombo y platillo en los pocos ratos que llegaba a ver la tele, o en algún programa de deportes, quién sabe si en alguno de cotilleo, vinculado a un escándalo. Desde luego todo aquello no le pegaba, pero eso no estaba reñido con el hecho de que, realmente, era un campeón mundial. Un campeón que había dejado en el aire y sin explicar qué demonios significaba ella para él. Creía saber la respuesta. Quería creer que sabía la respuesta. Con que solo le dijese que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, nada de lo demás importaría. Famoso o no, Keiji era Keiji, y estaba enamorada de él sin remedio. Pero el momento se había esfumado como las hojas de los árboles en otoño y no le parecía apropiado forzar una respuesta.

\- Amelia, quería…

\- Keiji…

\- Perdona. – El boxeador sonrió al hablar a la vez que ella. – Tú primero.

\- No era nada. – Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja. – Iba a decir que es un poco tarde… debería ir a casa.

\- Oh. Vaya. – La decepción fue como un jarro de agua fría para Keiji. – Sí, claro… es tarde.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? – Preguntó Amelia, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

\- Iba a decir una tontería. – Rio nervioso. – Era sobre lo que hablamos antes, pero ahora tienes prisa. Mejor en un sitio con más calma. – Se forzó a sonreír al ver la expresión preocupada de la mujer. – No te preocupes.

\- Como quieras… - Se removió inquieta en el sitio. – Tú vas a… seguir corriendo ahora, supongo.

\- Sí. – Paseó su vista por el parque, inquieto. – Hoy ha sido un día raro. – De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. – Pero puedo acompañarte a casa, si quieres.

\- No, no, no. – La mujer sonrió intentando suavizar su efusividad. – T-tengo que hacer unos recados, no voy a ir directa a casa. – Cogió aire. – Bueno, entonces…

\- Amelia. – Interrumpió Keiji. – ¿Estás libre esta tarde?

\- P-pues… – Le miró con expresión de disculpa. - L-la verdad es que había quedado con Xi… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Vaya. – Torció el gesto. Que no pudiese quedar con él y además fuese por tener planes previos con Xi era doblemente doloroso. – Nada, una tontería. Curiosidad.

\- Vale. – Su tono tenso fue evidente. – La verdad es que hace mucho que no quedamos las dos solas y tengo ganas de…

\- En realidad quería invitarte. – Espetó sin poder contenerse. – Ir a tomar algo, ver una película en mi casa y cenar, o al cine. Lo que prefirieses.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Amelia. – Podría decirle a Xi…

\- No, tranquila. – Keiji le posó la mano en el hombro. – Ella quedó contigo antes. Cuando pueda volveré a decírtelo. Te lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo. – Amelia sonrió con timidez. – Entonces estaré esperando.

\- Claro. – Keiji suspiró. – Nos vemos mañana, Amelia.

\- Hasta mañana.

La vuelta a casa fue una especie de disrupción del espacio tiempo. Sus pies le llevaron en modo automático con un extraño y conocido sentimiento de tristeza que no acababa de saber a qué le recordaba. Lo supo cuando cruzó el umbral de su casa, se descalzó, encendió el incienso del altar de su madre y se metió en la ducha. Derrota. La sensación de impotencia y tristeza que sentía en ese instante era el mismo que experimentaba cuando perdía un combate. Se había arriesgado y había fallado. El sabor amargo del fracaso inundaba su ser.

El resto de su día transcurrió lento y aburrido. Las vacaciones de primavera que él también había tomado, coincidiendo así con las vacaciones escolares, no estaban resultando para él tan floridas como deberían. Después de comer y recoger su casa de arriba abajo, decidió que vería una película de las que había alquilado, tras comprobar que las que había en televisión o las había visto o tenían pinta de ser un tostón. Eso, junto con una merienda saludable a base de fruta, solía ser suficiente para mejorar su ánimo cuando perdía algún enfrentamiento. Pero esta vez no era así. Normalmente, tras un combate perdido, sabía cuál era la solución. Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Esforzarse más, trabajar duro, planificar mejor su rutina de ejercicios, mejorar su dieta. Pero ahora sencillamente se había llevado una negativa ineludible. Después de terminar la película, casi habiendo anochecido sentado en el sofá de su casa, con el cuenco de fruta ya vacío sobre la mesita de café, seguía estando él solo con sus pensamientos en una casa que se le antojaba demasiado vacía. Se removió inquieto. No le gustaba esa sensación de impotencia, así que se levantó decidido. Si algo le había enseñado el mundo del boxeo, con sus correspondientes victorias y derrotas, era a no rendirse nunca. Y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

Amelia se encontraba en casa, ya el pijama, decidiendo qué podía cenar. Quedar con Xi había sido una buena idea. Además de ir a tomar algo aprovechando las terrazas, habían aprovechado para pasear el perro, que había acabado agotado y ahora estaba tumbado en su cesta. También el estar pendiente de las tonterías de su amiga y sus historias le había servido para alejar la mente de sus propios jaleos. Incluso cuando de vez en cuando le recordaba cosas de la _sakurada_, haciendo que pensase en Keiji. Xi parecía completamente convencida de que despertaba un interés real en el boxeador, y cuando insinuó las dudas que habían nacido en su mente lo que recibió fue una sonora carcajada, diciendo que se haría heterosexual si era mentira y le cortaría las pelotas si la rechazaba. Había resultado ser un viento fresco después de la mañana que había pasado tras el encuentro con Keiji. Bostezó mirando el frigorífico con pereza, planteándose hacer algo precocinado para no tener que cocinar mucho, cuando sonó su móvil. Cuando vio de quién era el mensaje, casi deja caer el teléfono de las manos.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma… - Susurró para sí.

Recuperada la compostura, contestó al sencillo mensaje de si estaba en casa con un "sí". Acto seguido, casi como si lo estuviera esperando, le preguntó que qué estaba haciendo. Frunció el ceño. Era raro que Keiji le hiciese preguntas de ese estilo. Miró a su alrededor, y sin nada mejor que responder, envió un simple "pensando qué quiero cenar, ¿y tú?". Se quedó mirando el chat, intrigada. Mensaje enviado. Ahora él estaba en línea. Acababa de leerlo. Y al punto, sonó el timbre de su casa, haciendo que diese otro bote en el sitio acompañado de una exclamación que provocó que Sauron diese un par de ladridos, al verse también sorprendido. Descolgó el telefonillo con cautela y el corazón acelerado.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Keiji. – Respondió la conocida voz. – ¿Te importa que suba?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – Miró su casa, que aunque no estaba especialmente desordenada, al haber quedado esa tarde no estaba tan recogida como debiera. – ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, pero estás ocupada no pasa nada.

\- ¡DAME DOS MINUTOS!

Colgó el telefonillo sin abrir. Calma, calma, necesitaba un poco de calma. ¿Qué demonios hacía Keiji ahí a esas horas? Y sin avisar. Bueno, técnicamente había preguntado antes, pero eso no era avisar. Tenía que priorizar, y lo primero era quitarse ese pijama y ponerse ropa más decente para recibirle. ¿Estaba peinada? No había fregado todos los cacharros que había usado al medio día, pero eso ya no tenía remedio. La manta del sofá estaba revuelta, y los juguetes de Sauron estaban esparcidos por el salón. Ni siquiera había barrido, y cuanto más miraba peor le parecía que estaba su casa. El pijama, tenía que quitarse el pijama. Se cambió de ropa en tiempo record, y pulsó el botón del interfono para abrir la puerta de la calle. Mientras aprovechaba el tiempo que iba a tardar su inesperada visita en subir, pateó los juguetes de su perro a un rincón, y despejó la mesita de la salita, además de recoger las migajas de la mesa y quitar un botellín de cerveza vacío. Ni de broma estaba la casa adecentada, pero al menos se sentía algo mejor habiéndolo intentado.

El timbre de casa le hizo dar un respingo, y a Sauron acercarse con curiosidad a la puerta con un pequeño gimoteo, al tiempo que rascaba el suelo cerca de la misma. Amelia se atusó el pelo y se echó un vistazo a sí misma antes de acercarse la puerta. Se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado, una camiseta de andar por casa y pantalones cómodos en una combinación que parecía atentar contra la estética. Esperaba que no se fijase. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba, Keiji, esbozando una gran sonrisa al verla.

\- Buenas noches, Amelia.

\- Buenas noches, Keiji. – Se apartó un poco de la puerta. – Pasa si quieres.

\- Gracias. – Cruzó el portal con un gesto de cabeza. – Hola a ti también, grandullón. – Dijo agachándose a acariciar a Sauron. – Perdona si te he interrumpido. – Continuó levantándose. – No te he preguntado si estabas ocupada.

\- No, no, para nada. – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa. – No estaba haciendo nada.

\- Bien. – Se hizo el silencio.

\- ¿Q-quieres algo de beber? – Ofreció la mujer. – Creo que tengo algún té, o refrescos… Cerveza creo que no tomas, ¿verdad?

\- No, no quiero nada, gracias.

\- Podemos sentarnos si quieres…

\- No te preocupes. – Se rascó el hombro. – En realidad me voy a ir pronto.

\- Vale…

Estaban de pie los dos en medio del salón como dos pasmarotes, como si fuese una escena de serie cómica de bajo presupuesto de los ochenta. Keiji estaba anormalmente inquieto. Bailoteaba pasando el peso de un pie al otro y sonreía con nerviosismo. Parecía curiosear la estancia paseando la vista, pero dudaba que estuviese fijándose realmente en algo. Amelia por su parte se debatía entre la curiosidad y el pánico, sin saber qué esperar de todo esto. Incluso su perro les observaba expectante.

\- Keiji, ¿ha pasado algo? – Preguntó al fin, al ver que él no parecía dar el paso.

\- No, nada. – Carraspeó. – He salido a dar una vuelta, pasé por aquí cerca y pensé en saludar.

\- Ah, bien. – Lo había dicho demasiado rápido y conciso como para que fuese verdad, pero decidió no pensarlo. – Gracias.

\- No es nada. – Keiji sonrió más. – Además quería preguntarte… ¿Ha… haces algo mañana? ¿Tienes planes?

\- Pues… la verdad es que no.

\- ¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo? Para comer, o cenar… Bueno, mejor cenar, pero puedes venir antes para ver una película, y luego te acompaño para sacar a Sauron. O al cine, me da igual, lo que prefieras. – Tragó saliva. – ¿Te gustaría?

\- V-v-vale. – Amelia se quedó helada. ¿Acababa de pedirle una cita? – M-me encantaría.

\- Oh. – Soltó el aire de los pulmones de repente con una pequeña carcajada. – Genial. Sí, genial. – Repitió para sí. – Vale, pues entonces nos vemos. Yo estaré en casa, ven cuando quieras. Y así… así hablamos de eso que nos quedó pendiente, ¿vale? O mejor te vengo a buscar. Lo que quieres, ¿vale?

\- S-sí.

\- Bien. – Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Parecía que quería huir de ahí. – Entonces nos vemos, Amelia. Hasta mañana.

\- H-hasta mañana, Keiji.

Y como había venido, se fue, cerrando la puerta con suavidad al irse. Ahogó un grito en las manos. ¿Había dicho que sí a una cita con Keiji en menos de 24 horas? El mundo se tenía que haber vuelto loco de repente. Además puede que en su casa. A solas. Y ¿qué era eso de lo que tenían que hablar? No sería… ¡¿pensaba declararse?! Ay, Dios. No estaba preparada. O sí. No lo sabía. Pero tenía que ser eso, ¿verdad? No creía que la invitase a hablar del tiempo, o solo para ver la película. Bueno, siendo quien era esa última opción era probable, pero entonces, ¿a qué venía lo de hablar? Era una cita. Era claramente una cita. ¿Qué debía ponerse? Puede que pareciese un poco creída si se arreglaba demasiado… pero quería que la viese guapa. La última vez que habían visto una película juntos había sido en su casa y se había quedado dormida en su hombro, y si aun así la invitaba de nuevo… Además había ido a decírselo en persona, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? Por supuesto que iría. Y lo más importante de todo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir ella con esos nervios hasta el día siguiente?

Keiji llegó a casa con decisión. Así se hacían las cosas, claras y de frente… aunque le estuviesen matando los nervios por dentro. Y por fuera. Notaba cierto temblor en su mano y algo mareado por la descarga de adrenalina, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Completó su día con una ducha calmante y una cena frugal para ir a dormir pronto. El día siguiente iba a ser intenso.

Cuando las patas de su perro por la cama acabaron por despertarla, después de haber parado la alarma un par de veces, Amelia tenía la sensación de no haber estado acostada más de diez minutos. Los nervios acumulados por la visita inesperada de Keiji y su preposición para ese día la habían tenido despierta hasta más tarde de lo que quería recordar. Su noche había estado plagada de sueños ligeros y confusos, y se había despertado tantas veces que casi había visto cada cambio de hora en el reloj de su mesita. Se sentó en la cama por pura mecánica ante la insistencia de su perro sintiendo que si atravesaba la puerta de su cuarto acabaría cayendo redonda en el suelo del salón, dormida por la falta de descanso como si fuese un personaje cualquiera creado por los Sims.

Adormilada, confusa y con la cabeza cargada, le bastó pensar en los planes del día para que, además, de golpe y porrazo el sueño que sentía fuese sustituido por un intenso nerviosismo. Pasó por el baño para aliviar sus necesidades y comprobó con horror en el espejo del lavabo las marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos… cuando pudo abrirlos lo suficiente para verse con claridad, claro. En la cocina sufrió un pequeño momento de desconcierto al preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Un potente bostezo le recordó lo que había ido a buscar. Necesitaba café. Mucho café. De hecho el café con leche que solía prepararse esta vez fue mucho más oscuro que de costumbre. Estuvo a punto de tener que prepararlo de nuevo cuando en lugar del azúcar estuvo a punto de echar sal, cosa que no acabó de entender muy bien cuando tenía cada uno en armarios muy distintos. Se forzó a desayunar más por necesidad que por ganas. Sentía el estómago completamente cerrado. Vestirse tampoco fue una tarea sencilla como podía parecer. Primero se puso los pantalones al revés, y en el primer intento de calzarse las zapatillas, había elegido el pie contrario. Sentía que no era capaz de dominar sus acciones debido a los nervios. Por si fuera poco quedar con Keiji más tarde, sabía que también le iba a ver en el parque, cuando sacase a Sauron. Llegó a plantearse muy seriamente volver a la cama, con su ropa de pasear al perro, incluidas las zapatillas, solo por no tener que pasar por el momento incómodo de verse diez minutos cuando la cita de verdad era un poco más tarde. Tras valorarlo muy seriamente, decidió salir. Si se metía en la cama quién sabe si podría salir algún día.

Para Keiji el despertar fue bastante más enérgico. Aunque también sentía mariposas en el estómago, estaba feliz. Y nervioso. Y feliz. Y nervioso. Vale, quizá estaba más nervioso de lo que había imaginado al principio, pero hacía buen tiempo y tenía una cita con Amelia. Esperaba encontrársela cuando saliese a entrenar para concretar un poco más el plan, o, por lo menos, a qué hora podían quedar.

Amelia le vio llegar en el parque, en el sitio habitual. Sintió que se quedaba congelada en el sitio. Le saludó de forma mecánica, casi como si fuese un robot. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, hasta el punto de notarse entumecida en algunas partes. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su altura, la miró con expresión preocupada.

\- Buenos días, Amelia. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- B-buenos días… Keiji. – Respondió notando que le faltaba el aire. – Bien. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó posando una mano en su hombro, y apartándole un mechón de pelo, apenas rozándole la mejilla. – Tienes mala cara. – Ella dio un respingo.

\- Sí, estoy bien. – Apartó la cara con una carcajada tensa. – He pasado mala noche.

\- Vaya. – Keiji sonrió. – Bueno, hoy haremos algo tranquilo.

\- H-hoy, s-sí, claro. – Respondió a su sonrisa. – Algo tranquilo.

\- ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya a buscarte?

\- Em… pues… - Amelia se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le costaba horrores pensar. – N-no sé. A la que quieras.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Keiji estaba preocupándose en serio. – ¿Prefieres quedar otro día? Así hoy descansas.

\- No, no, no. – Amelia le miró con ojos como platos. – Seguro que en cuanto coma algo me encuentro mejor.

\- De acuerdo. – Keiji la miró dubitativa. – Te avisaré antes de ir. O mejor avísame tú cuando estés disponible. Tengo unos recados que hacer antes de quedar, así que mejor me voy adelantando.

\- Vale, Keiji. Yo te aviso.

\- Nos vemos.

Tras su breve encuentro, las horas transcurrieron lentas y perezosas para ambos. Los momentos de espera son los que ponen a prueba la paciencia y la perseverancia. Keiji ansiaba poder aliviar la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, poder decirle a Amelia que se había convertido en la persona más especial de su pequeño mundo, y que nada le haría más feliz que compartirlo con ella. Que se había enamorado, y que lamentaba haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Aun no sabía muy bien cómo se lo expresaría todo, pues parecía perder la capacidad de poder mostrar sus sentimientos frente a ella con palabras. Por su parte, Amelia, intentaba mantener la calma y no precipitarse. Las relaciones que había tenido hasta entonces, habían sido pocas y breves. En ningún caso había sentido algo especialmente intenso, ni tampoco se le habían declarado, o bien había sido ella, o algo que había surgido sin más. Si lo que pretendía Keiji era algo así, le aterraba encontrarse de cara con el momento, incluso aunque tuviese clarísimo que iba a decir que sí. Por otro lado, si al final no era nada de eso, la decepción sería mucho mayor de lo que podría aceptar.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, el anhelo en sus corazones y la incertidumbre en su mente, el momento llegó. Keiji, que llevaba un buen rato en el sofá tamborileando inquietamente en el reposabrazos mientras intentaba buscar algo con lo que distraerse en la televisión, había recibido el mensaje de Amelia diciendo que se encontraba preparada para salir en cuanto quisiese. Apenas dos minutos después estaba saliendo por el portal de su casa. Se había puesto sus mejores vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta. Tocó el timbre de Amelia, y esperó.

\- Ahora bajo. – Oyó por el interfono.

Unos minutos después, que se le antojaron una eternidad a Keiji, por fin la vio aparecer. Llevaba unos pantalones de corte corsario con algo de campana, y una camiseta con un discreto pero elegante escote a pico que si bien no era ajustada, definía sus formas de mujer. Amelia suspiró en cuanto pisó la calle y se acercó a él tímidamente.

\- Hola. Perdona por tardar. – Se disculpó. – Me había llamado mi madre.

\- No pasa nada. – Keiji sonrió. – ¿Has podido descansar?

\- Bueno… un poco.

\- Me alegro. Estás muy guapa.

\- Gracias… - Se sonrojó. – Esto no es nada…

Claro, tampoco era "nada" la pila de descartes de ropa que había dejado en la silla de su habitación. Y por supuesto que no había descansado nada. Había hecho la comida, había comido lo que su estómago le había dejado, había sacado a Sauron a hacer sus necesidades se había duchado y luego había probado medio armario. Entre su torpeza natural, el cansancio de ese día y la falta de ropa para ir un poco arreglada, el simple hecho de prepararse para quedar con él la había dejado agotada mentalmente hablando.

\- ¿Vamos? – Propuso Keiji con un gesto de la mano. – Había pensado que mejor que estar en casa podemos ir a dar un paseo.

\- Ah… sí. Como quieras. – Echó a andar, dejándose guiar. Con lo poco que quería pensar dejaría llevar casi a donde fuese. – Querías ir al cine… ¿verdad?

\- Vale, sí, es una buena opción. – Apoyó con entusiasmo. – El cine está bien.

\- ¿Qué peli quieres ver? – Preguntó.

\- Pues… ninguna en particular. – Se rascó el hombro. – La verdad es que no sé ni qué películas hay. – La miró con expresión de disculpa. – ¿Cuál te gustaría ver a ti?

\- La verdad es que no me llama ninguna especialmente de lo que hay en cartelera. – Confesó Amelia. – Lo miré antes de quedar.

\- Oh. – Keiji pareció deshincharse un momento. – Pues… podemos ir a una cafetería que conozco. – Sugirió con esperanza. – He ido con Shokichi alguna vez. Ponen cafés especiales y cosas así. Y muchos tés.

\- Café suena bien. – Amelia sonrió.

\- La próxima vez miraré mejor lo del cine. – Prometió Keiji. – No he vuelto a ir desde que fui contigo.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Preguntó sorprendida.

\- No… - Se encogió de hombros. – No suelo mirar la cartelera, ni tampoco lo suficiente la tele para enterarme de los estrenos, a no ser que sean muy sonados. Acabo yendo siempre al videoclub. El día que lo cierren no sé qué haré.

\- Pasarte al videoclub en casa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Mientras Amelia le contaba las virtudes de los canales de suscripción a series y películas siguieron caminando hasta llegar el centro. El buen tiempo y las vacaciones habían llenado las calles de gente, especialmente universitarios. El bullicio circundante y tener un tema de conversación sirvió para calmar los nervios de ambos, al menos un poco… hasta que doblaron una esquina en una calle transversal a la principal, con menos gente alrededor y llegaron a la terraza mencionada por Keiji. En cuanto tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, la conversación murió de repente.

\- Este es el sitio. – Indicó Keiji. – Espero que te guste.

\- Vale…

Amelia centró su atención en la carta que se encontraba en la mesa. Las pequeñas mesas redondas incitaban a la complicidad. Cada una tenía cuatro sillas de estructura metálica y asientos de mimbre recubiertos por un tapizado acolchado, mucho más cómodo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Además la sombrilla que les cubría era abombada, y poseía una pequeña cortinilla hasta media altura para proporcionar algo más de sombra que daba la sensación de aislarles del resto de mesas. Puede que fuese un sitio que conocía debido a Shokichi, pero desde luego si quería hablar un tema íntimo parecía escogido a propósito.

Keiji dejó a Amelia escoger primero. Aprovechó su momento de concentración para poder observarla con atención. Pese a que su rostro seguía reflejando cansancio por la falta de descanso, seguía pareciéndole preciosa. Disfrutaba los momentos a su lado, incluso aunque fuese tomando algo en una terraza cualquiera, como era el caso. Se encontró mirando a sus labios, preguntándose qué se sentiría al besarlos, si serían tanto o más suaves que la piel de su mejilla. Cuando Amelia le pasó la carta, cortando sus pensamientos de raíz, apenas le echó un ojo por encima. Tenía prácticamente claro lo que iba a escoger, y leer la carta solo lo confirmó. Un par de minutos después, la camarera anotó un café irlandés para Amelia, y un _matcha latte_ para Keiji.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó Keiji mirando a su entorno.

\- Es bonito. – Amelia asintió. – Y cómodo.

\- Según Shokichi tienen el mejor café de por aquí. Aunque yo no entiendo de cafés.

\- Cuando pruebe el mío te lo diré. – Sonrió.

\- Claro. – Se quedó embelesado contemplando su cara risueña. – Me alegra que aceptases mi invitación. – Se pasó la mano por la nuca. – No estaba nada seguro.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a aceptarla? – Preguntó Amelia, siguiendo con el dedo las letras del nombre del local en la carta.

\- Bueno… el martes te hice enfadar. – Recordó con gesto de disgusto. – Pedirte una cita justo después de eso…

\- O-olvida lo del martes. – Sintió que le ardían las mejillas. – El alcohol no es buen consejero.

\- Lo sé. – Lamentó Keiji con voz profunda. Amelia levantó la cara y sus miradas se encontraron. – No sabes cuánto me arrepiento. – Oyeron un carraspeo suave.

\- Su pedido. – La camarera depositó la generosa copa de café y el vaso de _matcha latte_ en la mesa y se retiró.

\- Bueno, a ver qué tal… - Dio un sorbo e hizo un ruido aprobador. – Vale. – Asintió con gusto. – Sí que está bueno.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Lo tuyo está bien?

\- Sí.

\- Genial.

Amelia dio otro sorbo. El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado drásticamente. Keiji la miraba intensamente, y se sentía desnuda bajo su mirada. No el tipo de desnudez incómoda, sino del tipo en el que parecía estar viendo su alma al desnudo. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pensando.

\- ¿Por qué te arrepientes tanto? – Preguntó con un tono poco más alto que un murmullo.

\- Hice tonterías. Dije tonterías. No me sentó bien y lo peor es… - Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su té. – Lo peor es que dejé de decir lo más importante.

\- ¿Y qué es lo más importante…?

\- Verás… llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo, aunque no he sabido cómo…

\- Ay, madre, ¿y esos? -

Amelia le interrumpió al ver cómo, a su espalda, dos figuras conocidas hacían acto de presencia cerca de ellos: Marcos y Kanako. El rubio tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la japonesa, a la que iba de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla. Parecían estar dando un inocente paseo, pero para ella no resultó tan inocente. Al verles, en un acto infantil, agachó la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara con la mano, esperando que no le reconociese.

\- ¿Amelia? – Preguntó Keiji extrañado. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada. No te gires. – Pidió Amelia en un murmullo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡EH! – Se oyó la voz del rubio. – ¿Ese no es Keiji?

\- ¡Marcos! – Le regañó Kanako. – No grites.

\- ¿Eh?

Al sentirse nombrado, el pelirrojo se giró hacia el origen de la voz. Abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces entendió por qué le había dicho Amelia que no se girase. No contento con saludarle de lejos, contempló cómo la pareja se acercaba a ellos sin vacilar. ¿Es que no iba a poder tener un momento de intimidad con Amelia? ¿De verdad? Su único consuelo es que Amelia parecía tan frustrada como él.

\- Hombre, parejita. – Saludó Marcos con retintín. – Qué solitos os veo.

\- Hola. – Saludó Kanako dando un golpe discreto a Marcos, que la miró ofendido. – ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien. – Respondió Keiji. – Aquí tomando algo. ¿Y vosotros?

\- Aprovechando las vacaciones. – El rubio le plantó un beso a su novia en la mejilla. – ¿A que sí, Nako? – Ella soltó una risita.

\- Sí, aunque yo luego tendré que trabajar.

\- ¿Qué tal Yaeko? – Se interesó Amelia.

\- Bien. Quedó con Alex. – Levantó una ceja, insinuante. – Ya sabes, le tocaba la casa.

\- Nosotros no podemos follar en la mía, que está Akari también y no es plan. – Keiji se ahogó con su bebida.

\- Marcoooos. – Llamó la atención la japonesa algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? – La miró sin saber a qué venía. – Es verdad.

\- Pero no lo digas así. – Replicó en voz baja, avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo está Akari? – Preguntó el boxeador intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Jodido. – Respondió el rubio abiertamente. Suspiró. – No sabemos qué hacer para que se anime. Alex dice que no hay nada que podamos hacer, pero… - Se encogió de hombros y arrugó el gesto. Era obvio que también estaba afectado. – No sé. Es una mierda.

\- Ya…

\- Bueno, y vosotros qué. – Marcos cambió su expresión a otra más pícara. – Todo bien, ¿eh? Quién lo diría después de la "sarukada".

\- Es _sakurada_. – Corrigió Kanako con cierta irritación. – Y no les presiones. – Añadió bajando el tono y tirando de su brazo. – Déjales a su ritmo.

\- Eso, _sakurada_. – Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo. – Si quieres puedo darte algún consejo. – Le guiñó un ojo haciendo un gesto nada disimulado hacia Amelia.

\- ¡Ya está! – Soltó la japonesa. – Nos vamos. Bocazas.

\- Pero cari, si no he hecho nada. – Protestó haciendo pucheros.

\- No me pongas caras, que no vale. – Marcos intensificó el gesto, acercándose a ella lentamente hasta darle un beso en la mejilla

\- No me vas a contentar… - Pero ya tenía una sonrisa en los labios e inclinó la cabeza como un reflejo dejándole hacer. – Maru, ahora no… - Se separó de él de golpe al sentirse observada con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Bueno, vamos a seguir. ¡Hasta luego!

\- ¡Pasadlo bien, pareja!

Amelia y Keiji les despidieron. Justo cuando parecían que ya se iban, Kanako de giró de golpe y posó una mano en el hombro de Amelia, dándole un pequeño apretón de ánimo y asintió firmemente. Después ambos desaparecieron. La cómoda atmósfera que habían conseguido entre ellos se había desvanecido completamente. Se miraron con cara de consecuencias, frustrados y ahora, además, incómodos, pensando que en cualquier momento alguien les asaltaría de nuevo. Eso si no se habían quedado cerca esos dos para espiarles. Al final Keiji soltó una pequeña carcajada sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Parece que siempre hay alguien cerca.

\- Ya… - Amelia dio un sorbo a su café. – Bueno, casualidades de la vida.

\- Es peor con Shokichi. - Dijo de repente, intentando alegrar el ambiente. – Es como ir en el metro. Cada poco se para a hablar con alguien. Parece que conoce a todo el mundo.

\- Es muy carismático. – Corroboró Amelia.

\- En Japón era igual. – Keiji sonrió recordando viejos tiempos. – Mi madre solía decirme que a veces no parecía japonés.

\- ¿Le caía bien a tu madre? – Se interesó Amelia. Sabía lo importante que eran los recuerdos de su madre para él, y le gustaba conocer y saber cada cosa que contaba de ella.

\- Sí, claro. – Suspiró. – Nos ayudó mucho. Y a mí me ayudó mucho cuando mi madre se fue. – De pronto levantó la vista mirándola a los ojos. – Seguro que tú también le hubieras caído muy bien.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro. – Sonrió. – Estoy convencido.

Keiji siguió compartiendo anécdotas sobre su madre y Shokichi mientras apuraban sus bebidas. Insistió en pagar sin dejarle ver la cuenta a Amelia y emprendieron la vuelta a casa dando un paseo. A medio camino una llamada al móvil de la informática interrumpió su charla durante una buena parte del trayecto. Por lo que pudo entender Keiji, que no fue mucho, era que Xi tenía un problema con el ordenador, algo sobre una pantalla azul y tener que reiniciar por tocar donde no debía. A partir de ahí Amelia intentó darle unas instrucciones para intentar solucionarlo que, por la frustración de su voz y las protestas de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono, no parecían estar saliendo muy bien. Un poco antes de colgar, la mujer le prometió ir a echarle un vistazo en persona. Después de guardar el móvil, fue mucho más evidente el cansancio que tenía.

\- Vaya, ¿ya estamos aquí? – Dijo con profunda decepción mirando a su alrededor. – Lo siento. – Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. – Xi también parece tener el don de la oportunidad.

\- Ya… Al final los que no tienen oportunidades somos nosotros. – Soltó Keiji sin pensar.

Se produjo un silencio entre ellos. Keiji carraspeó al ser consciente de sus palabras y Amelia notó el pulso acelerado. Ese tipo de comentarios cada vez eran más frecuentes en él, pero siempre acababan cogiéndola por sorpresa.

\- Bueno… si no tenemos oportunidades, las crearemos nosotros. – Murmuró.

\- Me alegra que lo digas.

Amelia le miró. Sonreía. Se acercó más a él, dejando que sus brazos se rozasen al caminar. Seguro que sus brazos eran cálidos incluso en invierno. Se adentraron en su calle, y en la distancia, vieron el portal que les separaría una vez más.

\- Amelia. – Dijo Keiji. – Me gustaría volver a quedar contigo. Como hoy. O para hacer otra cosa. – La miró dubitativo.

\- Cuando quieras. – Sonrió. – Estoy a gusto contigo. – La expresión de felicidad de Keiji no se podía expresar con palabras.

\- Eres encantadora.

\- T-tú más… - Replicó con un hilo de voz, incapaz de decir nada más inteligente.

\- Hemos llegado. – El boxeador suspiró. – Pero nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro. – Amelia tragó saliva. – Y cuando quieras.

\- Te tomo la palabra. – Keiji sonrió. – Que descanses.

\- Igualmente.

Amelia remoloneó en la entrada de casa, viéndole alejarse. El pelirrojo apenas había dado unos pocos pasos cuando se giró para despedirse de nuevo con la mano. Pero no se iba triste. No había podido confesar sus sentimientos, les habían interrumpido, Amelia no había estado en su mejor momento, les habían avergonzado y no habían siquiera cenado juntos. Se volvía solo a su piso, que seguiría estando igual de vacío. Pero había conseguido invitar a Amelia. Y volvería invitarla. Y si el momento de confesarse no surgía, él crearía el momento. Lo que tenía claro es que cada vez le urgía más decírselo. Le quemaba por dentro. Las ganas de abrazarla, de besarla. Poder pasar más tiempo con ella. No tener que despedirse en un portal, llegar incluso a atravesar los dos el mismo portal. Puede que fuese la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero si el amor es una guerra, tal y como dicen por ahí, la verdadera derrota sería no intentarlo.


	117. La vida es una cuenta atrás

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**El tiempo se agota, Akari ver cómo los minutos, las horas y los días se le echan encima y el miedo a lo que pueda pasar le impide decirle a aquellos que quiere cómo se siente. Tras el disgusto que se ha llevado con la fecha definitiva de su marcha se ve incapaz de decirle a sus compañeros de piso que ya tiene billete de vuelta y que deberían empezar a buscar un sustituto para él. La reacción que puedan llegar a tener hace que acabe evadiendo el tema cada vez que intenta decirlo. Y puede que su congoja, esté tristemente justificada. No obstante no todas la personas somos iguales ni reaccionamos de la misma manera ante situaciones iguales, y puede que encuentre el mayor apoyo en quien menos se lo espera.**

**Pese al drama que está viviendo Akari, no nos olvidamos del resto de personajes. Adolf, aunque ha conseguido ir levantando cabeza y sentirse un poco mejor, sigue viviendo uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. La luz al final del túnel aparece y desaparece a conveniencia y aunque hay día que parece verla, otros se queda sumido en la más profunda oscuridad. Y quizás compartir sus preocupaciones con alguien en quien confía y dispuesto a escucharle de verdad, le ayude a pasar muchos menos días en penumbras. **

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 25 de mayo. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: La vida es una cuenta atrás  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 12009  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Alex, Marcos, Yaeko, Kanako, Iván. **

* * *

**LA VIDA ES UNA CUENTA ATRÁS**

Aún no se había atrevido a decírselo. De hecho prácticamente nadie lo sabía a excepción de Michelle y de Shokichi. Y Eva pero no porque él se lo hubiese dicho. Sentía que estaba siendo injusto con los demás, sobre todo con sus compañeros de piso al no contarles cuando se marchaba, pero todas las veces que lo había intentado se acababa viniendo abajo y no era capaz. Y luego se había ido a casa de Michelle buscando cariño, consuelo, comprensión, compañía… buscándola a ella, y hacía días que no pisaba por su propio piso. Había acabado volviendo porque necesitaba ropa limpia, utilizar su ordenador para hablar con sus padres y estudiar para sus exámenes, pero eso no quita que no hubiese alargado su estancia en casa de Michelle al máximo. Cuando volvió sus amigos no le hicieron preguntas, no hacían falta, pero con la forma en la cual lo miraban y el que Alex se empeñase en prepararle una de sus comidas favoritas hablaban por sí solos.

No podía dejar de pensar que los iba a dejar tirados. Sabía de sobra que Alex y Marcos dependían del dinero que él aportaba en el alquiler y pagando facturas para mantenerse y no había tenido el valor de decirles que se iba en unas semanas para que pudiesen empezar a buscar un nuevo compañero. Además un deseo egoísta le hacia querer que nadie tocase esa habitación en la que había estado viviendo los últimos meses y sentía como suya. Estaba llena de sus cosas. De todos los libros que había comprado, de cosas de la universidad, de pósteres, dibujos y fotografías que cubrían las paredes y el panel de corcho que había comprado al poco de llegar. Ese día en el cual Shokichi le recibió con un abrazo en el aeropuerto, cuando puso el pie por primera vez en ese piso, parecía tan lejano y tan cercano a la vez… Esa mujer que le había hecho estamparse con una farola sólo con pasar a su lado y que ahora era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su novia… era sin duda de quien más le dolía separarse. Memorias, recuerdos, buenos y malos momentos que no tenía más remedio que guardar en su cabeza y desear que no se borrasen con el tiempo, pues ya no podría hacer nuevas memorias con esas personas ni en esos lugares. Tenía que dejar todo eso atrás a intentar seguir con su vida como si no le desgarrase por dentro tener que marcharse.

Shokichi le había dicho que haría lo posible por ayudar, pero Akari era incapaz de ver solución ninguna. El calendario devoraba los días sin miramientos y aunque hacía lo posible por obviar en qué día estaba el mundo parecía empeñare en recordárselo. Y por si no fue poca la presión que sentía, el cumpleaños de Michelle estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y no tenía idea de qué poder regalarle. Para colmo, tras mucha insistencia de Shokichi habían decidido organizar algo en su casa para celebrar tanto el cumpleaños de ella como el de Alex pese a la negativa de la mujer. No tenía ganas de fiesta, no tenía ganas de celebrar una fecha que le recordaba que cada vez le quedaba menos para irse, pero tanto él como Michelle habían acabado cediendo por presión. Al menos la casa de Shokichi era lo suficientemente grande como para poder fingir un rato que se lo estaban pasando bien y luego desaparecer en alguna de las habitaciones para huir del barullo y de sus amigos. Porque sí, aunque se sintiese algo culpable por pensar eso, realmente no le apetecía nada estar con sus amigos. Los quería, sabía que los echaría muchísimo de menos, pero el tener que estar con gente poniendo buena cara le agotaba. Le apetecía estar solo, o mejor aún, acompañado de Michelle.

Consultó la hora en su teléfono, aún quedaba bastante para cenar y aunque podía oír a sus compañeros en el salón prefería quedarse solo. No obstante el mensaje de Michelle diciéndole que debía avisarles de cuándo se marchaba definitivamente no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza. Había sido él mismo quién le había preguntado qué hacer, y con su habitual elocuencia Michelle le había hecho ver que tenía que dar a sus amigos la oportunidad de mentalizarse de se iba a marchar y permitirles tener tiempo suficiente para poder buscar un nuevo compañero. Lo sabía, era consciente de que Michelle tenía razón y de hecho él mismo pensaba así y la había preguntado más para reafirmarse que para decidirse, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a ellos. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, no quería decepcionarles, o que se enfadasen con él por lo haberle avisado antes y lo peor es que cuanto más lo alargase peor sería. Era el momento perfecto, sábado, vacaciones de primavera, estaban los dos en casa relajados tras los días libres y como sus novias trabajaban no saldrían en toda la tarde. Ese mismo lunes empezaban otra vez las clases y los exámenes estaban cerca por lo que lo tendría cada vez más difícil para tener un momento tranquilo en el cual decírselo. No podía pasar de ese fin de semana, así al menos les daría un plazo de 5 semanas para empezar a buscar a su sustituto. Quizás podría esperar a mañana…no, tenía que hacerlo ya. No podía seguir poniéndose excusas.

Salió de su habitación sintiendo los nervios caer a plomo en su estómago. Ahí estaban, cada uno tumbado en un sofá jugando con la consola en modo cooperativo. Hasta eso les iba a quitar, el placer de poder jugar videojuegos. De hecho no sería mala idea empezar a mandar eso entre otras cosas de vuelta a su hogar, todo lo que había acumulado en esos meses no cabía en una maleta, ni en dos. Max levantó la cabeza al verle y empezó a mover la cola con alegría. Se acercó con la excusa de acariciar al perro, que no tardó a apoyarse a dos patas sobre él, y sin decir nada se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos del sofá sin levantar la mirada del perro. Aún así, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a sus amigos mirarse entre ellos y luego a él con absoluto mutismo, como si estuvieran esperando a que él dijese algo, y de hecho debía hacerlo… pero se hacía tan difícil.

\- Akari, tío, siéntate aquí que te hago hueco- le dijo Marcos reacomodándose en el sofá.

\- Ah, gracias- musitó como reflejo, pero pese a que ocupó el espacio libre siguió sin añadir nada. Durante unos minutos Alex y Marcos siguieron jugando pero el primero no tardó mucho en pausar la partida, apoyar el mando en la mesa y sentarse erguido en el sofá, resoplando

\- Akari, ¿qué pasa?... Y no me digas "nada" que para adolescentes haciéndose los interesantes ya tenemos a Marcos.

\- Que te den, tío – replicó el aludido, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su compatriota

\- Eh…bueno… tengo algo que deciros…

\- Estoy embarazado

\- ¡Marcos!

\- Joder tío, está tan serio que podría ser. Lo siento, Akari ¿qué tienes que decir?

\- Emm….- los miró con nerviosismo, apoyando las manos en los muslos. Sólo de pensarlo estaba volviendo el nudo a su garganta – La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Michelle y tenemos la celebración y eso y no sé qué comprarle.

Se llevó la mano a la frente sintiéndose idiota. No sólo había evadido lo que realmente tenía que decirles sino que para colmo había utilizado la excusa más estúpida que se le podía haber ocurrido. Si bien era cierto que el asunto del regalo le preocupaba no era ni mucho menos nada que tuviese que ver con ellos, eran los últimos a quienes se les ocurriría pedirles consejo sobre qué comprarle a Michelle.

\- ¿Eh? Yo que sé tío, tú eres el que mejor la conoce. Ya bastante difícil lo tenemos para saber qué regalarle nosotros

\- No es eso… - interrumpió Alex escrutándole con la mirada- ¿Qué te pasa de verdad?

Los miró tragando saliva, ahora ya sí que no le quedaba más remedio que decírselo. Sentía los ojos de sus amigos sobre él, presionándole, esperando su respuesta. Marcos parecía que se estaba enterando menos de lo que pasaba, pero Alex en cambio le estaba dedicando una expresión con la que parecía decir que sabía por dónde iban los tiros. No tenía más sentido disfrazar la realidad.

\- Me marcho definitivamente el 19 de mayo. Ya tengo el billete de avión.

Se hizo un silencio denso, que ni Max se atrevió a interrumpir. Sin siquiera quitar el juego Alex fue el primero en reaccionar, y apagó el televisor pese a seguir sin decir nada. Marcos lo miraba desencajado y Akari se pasó la mano por la nuca al sentirse juzgado. De alguna forma quería llenar el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, prácticamente podía sentir cómo la tensión iba aumentando gradualmente, pero tampoco había nada que poder decir. Y de todas formas se sentía demasiado culpable como para excusarse a sí mismo. Michelle insistía en decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que dejase de preocuparse tanto de los demás y se preocupase más por él mismo, pero ese sentimiento de haberlos engañado al no decir antes cuándo se marchaba seguía ahí. Los estaba abandonando.

\- ¿Te vas a Japón?- levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Alex, que había roto el hielo y parecía querer confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Para no volver?- Akari asintió viéndose incapaz de añadir nada más sin emocionarse. Efectivamente, no iba a volver

\- ¿Por qué te has comprado el billete sin decirnos nada? Vives con nosotros, no sé si lo recuerdas- le espetó Marcos, sonando realmente molesto.

\- Lo compraron mis padres sin decirme nada…

\- Joder, no queda nada- resopló Alex- Me cuesta asimilarlo, tío.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Eh…desde la semana pasada

\- ¿Y no nos dices nada?- Marcos bufó, dedicándole una mirada acusatoria

\- Perdón, no me veía capaz.

\- Marcos…- le llamó la atención Alex.

\- Pues ahora los que no vamos a ser capaces de vivir somos nosotros. Tenemos que buscar a otro compañero ¿sabes? No nos va a dar tiempo

\- Lo siento…

\- A ti te da igual claro, como tú te vas, pues nos dejas en la mierda a nosotros.

\- Maaaaaaaaarcos- reprendió de nuevo Alex con un tono más molesto. Akari no se venía capaz de decir nada, en cierto modo sentía que su amigo tenía razón.

\- Seguro que hasta estás contento de marcharte porque no te importamos, sino nos los habrías dicho. Estarás feliz de librarte de nosotros.

\- ¡MARCOS! Basta

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? Eso es porque sabes que tengo razón- Akari no pudo hacer nada salvo mirar a Marcos sintiéndose tremendamente culpable y con el estómago revuelto.

\- ¿Te gusta ver como lo pasamos mal? Como tú eres un niño rico con tus papis que pueden darte todo lo que quieras…- bufó- Pero nosotros no tenemos eso. Para poder vivir aquí tenemos que sustituirte ¿A que no lo habías pensado? No, tú sólo piensas en ti. Siempre lo has tenido todo muy fácil.

\- Marcos, te estás ganando una hostia- pero el chico estaba rábido y no parecía escucharle

\- Pues te vamos a sustituir, y será alguien mejor que tú

\- MARCOS ¡A TU CUARTO!

\- ¡Me voy porque me da la gana, no porque tú me lo digas!

Y sin más se levantó indignado del sofá y se encerró en su habitación de un portazo. Max, alterado, lo siguió hasta la puerta, pero ni siquiera a él le abrió. Akari se sentía destrozado, no quería que pasase algo así, no quería que su amigo le odiase. ¿Cómo iba a pasar las semanas que le quedaban allí si Marcos le odiaba? Y seguro que aunque Alex no dijese nada opinaba lo mismo y no se lo decía para no hacerle daño, porque él si pensaba en los demás. Quería levantarse e irse a su cuarto, o mejor aún, marcharse de esa casa. Podría ir a casa de Michelle aunque quizás a ella también la molestaba…puede que Keiji o Shokichi le dejasen quedarse con ellos hasta que se tuviese que marchar, al fin y al cabo sólo serían unas semanas.

\- Akari…Akari…-

Notó un peso apoyarse a su lado en el sofá conforme alguien decía su nombre. Miró a su derecha topándose con Alex, y le entró pánico. No quería oír lo que tuviese que decirle, no se sentía preparado para escuchar algo así otra vez. Se tensó por completo en cuanto un brazo de su amigo le rodeó los hombros, y bajó la mirada a sus piernas, clavando los ojos en sus manos, que se agarraban nerviosamente del pantalón.

\- ¿Estás bien?...- no respondió, no tenía claro de si se lo estaba preguntando en serio o no- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Una cerveza?- sin abrir la boca ni mirarle, negó- Akari…- Alex se pasó la mano por la cara resoplando- Joder, voy a matar a Marcos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

\- ¿No piensas lo mismo que él? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

\- Eso no lo piensa ni él- le dijo Alex con una carcajada nasal y apretando el brazo en torno a él- Le jode mucho que te tengas que ir, pero ya sabes que le cuesta gestionar sus emociones.

\- Ya…

\- Está triste, y enfadado por la situación, pero como es imbécil acaba descargando el enfado contigo. No lo quiero excusar ni justificar, sólo quiero que entiendas que Marcos no piensa eso de verdad, ni yo tampoco.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Akari, has hecho más por mí…por nosotros, en unos meses, que todos los adultos de mi vida en años. Ya no es que seas nuestro amigo, eres nuestro hermano.- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo miró con una sonrisa- Eres el tercer hermano de esta familia disfuncional, lo siento tío, la familia no se escoge.

\- Creo que os habría escogido igualmente de poder hacerlo. Cuando me vaya voy a dejar a mi verdadera familia aquí.

\- Tío, no seas cursi que me emociono, joder.- y aunque lo dijo medio riéndose Akari pudo ver que los ojos de Alex estaban humedecidos, al igual que los suyos.

\- Empezaste tú…

Con el ambiente algo más distendido, Alex animó a Akari a ir a la cocina a por una cerveza, y olvidándose por un momento del lloriqueo de Max frente a la puerta de Marcos y de la consola aun en funcionamiento que zumbaba de fondo, se quedaron apoyados en la encimera charlando mientras bebían. Akari aprovechó para descargar parte de sus preocupaciones en él, contándole lo necesario para que estuviese al tanto de su situación y excluyendo los detalles que delatarían el tipo de relación que mantenía con Michelle. Un rato después y cuando su amigo ya se había ofrecido a ayudarle a empaquetar las cosas que se tenía que enviar a casa, el tema acabó volviendo a Marcos, que seguía sin hacer aparición. Por mucho que Alex dijese que no, Akari no podía dejar de pensar que el chico realmente creía lo que le había dicho y no quería volver a saber nada de él. En el fondo algo de razón tenía, sentía que los estaba abandonando a su suerte. Y era cierto que no conocía ni de lejos lo mal que lo podrían haber llegado a pasar sus amigos, él provenía de una familia acomodada, que le quería y que siempre lo había dado todo por él, hasta estudios superiores en un país extranjero. Era un niño mimado en comparación con ellos.

\- Alex, ¿de verdad crees que Marcos no piensa todo eso que me ha dicho?

\- Estoy convencido. Vamos, no es que esté convencido, es que lo sé.

\- ¿Y por qué no sale de su habitación?

\- Porque es imbécil. No me mires así, lo es.- suspiró- Probablemente le esté reconcomiendo lo que te ha dicho pero es demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerlo. Ya se le pasará.

\- ¿Y no puedo hacer nada?

\- Esperar. Aparecerá en la cena como si nada siendo muy amable contigo- miró hacia la puerta pensativo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla- O puede que en un rato llorando, una de dos. Créeme, lo conozco.

\- ¿Y si no?- insistió Akari. Sabía que Alex conocía de sobra a Marcos, pero el chaval había parecido tan convencido de sus palabras que seguía sin creerse que fuese un simple arrebato del momento. Al fin y al cabo en aquello que decimos cuando nos enfadamos siempre hay algo de verdad.

\- Y si no pues le obligamos a salir de fiesta hoy y seguro que se le pasa

\- No parece mal plan.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, en realidad Akari tenía muy pocas ganas de salir de fiesta, pero probablemente esa sería una de las pocas veces que podría hacerlo antes de marcharse. El fin de semana siguiente era el cumpleaños de Michelle y los posteriores tenía los exámenes encima. Para cuando los terminase ya tendría que marchase y en su escaso tiempo libre hasta entonces prefería estar con Michelle. Además tampoco le vendría mal cambiar de entorno e intentar despejar la cabeza aunque fuese un rato. Quién sabe, puede que hasta rompiese esa promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo tras Halloween, cuando decidió no volver a excederse con la bebida de esa manera, y hasta se emborrachase. Al menos mientras tuviese el cerebro lleno de alcohol no lo tendría lleno de la angustia por irse. Aunque quizás le diese una borrachera llorona, como las de Alex, y fuese aún peor. Realmente no tenía idea de qué tipo de borracho era, pero se imaginaba que bastante osado teniendo en cuenta que la embriaguez le había llevado a agarrar de la cintura a Michelle cuando aún la veía como una diosa inalcanzable y se quedaba sin vocabulario cada vez que hablaba con ella. Con razón ella le llamaba "idiota".

Estaban hablando sobre los posibles planes para esa noche y si era conveniente o no avisar a las chicas de que se pasarían por el bar cuando oyeron el característico "clac" de la habitación de Marcos abrirse. Miraron en su dirección y por una pequeña apertura, ocultándose tras la puerta, pudieron vislumbrar la figura de Marcos observándoles. En cuanto se vio descubierto reculó, volviendo a su habitación pero sin cerrar la puerta esta vez. Max se levantó y la empujó con la pata, entrando, y provocando unos quejidos del chico que le decía que parase y que no se subiese encima de la cama.

Alex miró a Akari con cara de "te lo dije", y aunque seguía sin creerse del todo que el tercero en discordia fuese a estar de buenas, al menos eso era un avance. Tras pelear algo más con el perro volvió a hacerse el silencio y adivinaron la figura de Marcos acercarse a la rendija de la puerta otra vez. Por sugerencia de Alex, que comentó que si le miraban no iba a salir por vergüenza, hicieron como si nada y dieron la espalda a la habitación. Poco después escucharon la puerta abrirse definitivamente y los pasos arrastrados y lentos de Marcos acercarse

\- ¿Estáis tomando cerveza? — preguntó con la boca pequeña sin mirarlos directamente a la cara

\- Sí, ¿quieres una? - ofreció Alex, hablándole como siempre

\- Sí... Bueno... No sé ¿Cuántas quedan?

\- Una - confirmó abriendo la nevera

\- Pues mejor déjala- musitó clavando los ojos en el suelo tras mirar fugazmente a Akari.

\- ¿Por? Qué más da, ya compraremos el lunes. O mañana en el 24 horas si nos apetecen.

\- Ya pero...- volvió a mirar a Akari- Mejor para él si le apetece que cuando se vaya no la va a poder tomar más. Seguro que las cervezas de Japón tiene "noto" de ese que huele a pocho

\- Natto. Y las cervezas allí son normales- aclaró

\- Bueno como sea, que quiero que te la tomes tú y ya. Porque...pues porque sí

\- Hombre ya de invitarle a una cerveza invítale a una que sea decente, no a la más barata del supermercado

\- Ah, si. Claro. Creo que.. - rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó un puñado de monedas - ¿qué cerveza se puede comprar por un dólar con veinte centavos?

\- Cerveza de mendigo - dijo Alex aguantándose la risa. Marcos lo miró estupefacto, siendo evidente que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando su amigo- De la que compran los mendigos

\- No voy a comprarle a Akari cerveza de la que compran los mendigos, se merece algo mejor.

\- Oooh, cuánto le quieres - se mofó Alex para picarle

\- Pues... Pues sí- admitió bajando la cabeza- A ver no quiero decir que quiera rollo con él o algo pero es como un hermano y...-

Marcos guardó silencio, mordisqueándose el labio y mirándonos a los dos de refilón. Vieron como su rostro se arrugaba y su expresión se volvió de infinita pena. Akari y Alex intercambiaron una mirada curiosa y decidieron darle tiempo a que hablase él. Si le presionaban probablemente volvería a tener otro arrebato.

\- Y es insustituible...

\- Akari, ¿estás llorando?

\- Soy un chico sensible ¿vale? Y últimamente tengo demasiadas emociones.- se defendió, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano-Además no soy el único...

\- ¡Es por tu culpa! - balbuceó Marcos- Que si veo a alguien llorar también me dan ganas a mi

\- Pues debe ser como los bostezos porque también me estáis contagiando a mí, cabrones.

Y no fue hasta entonces, debatiéndose entre la risa y el llanto y con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, cuando se dio cuenta realmente de todo lo que echaría de menos a sus amigos. Tenía en Japón a amigos a los que también quería, pero como había dicho Marcos sobre él, tanto unos como otros eran insustituibles. Y por muchas ganas que tuviese de ver a Tatsuhiro y Hyuga, eso no quitaba que le apenase tener que separarse de Marcos y Alex, con los que además, al compartir casa, había creado un vínculo muy especial. Tenía ganas de contarles que Michelle y él habían decidido seguir su relación incluso a distancia. Que iban a intentarlo. Que ella haría lo posible por ir a verle en vacaciones de verano. Que él empezaría a ahorrar desde ya para poder pasar unos días en EEUU en las vacaciones de invierno. Pero no podía. No podía hablarles de que Michelle y él iban a mantener una relación que ellos ni siquiera sabían que tenían. Aun así las ganas de compartir con ellos la única cosa que había sido motivo de alegría durante las últimas semanas eran muchas, pero no le quedaba otra que aguantarse. Ya llegaría el momento de decírselo, aunque probablemente cuando lo hiciese ya lo sabrían. Desde hacía un tiempo tanto Michelle como él eran mucho menos cuidadosos cuando estaban con ellos, y ya ninguno de los dos se inventaba excusas para pasar días y noches juntos. Les bastaría con sumar dos y dos, y no es que fuese una operación especialmente complicada.

\- Bueno tíos - habló Alex con la voz algo tomada y limpiándose la cara de lágrimas - ¿Os hace entonces ir hoy a La Cucaracha?

\- ¿Me estás preguntando a mí sí me apetece salir de fiesta? ¿A MI?

\- No lo decía por ti Marcos, que ya sé que te gusta la fiesta más que a un tonto un lápiz. Lo decía por Akari

\- ¿Eso ha sido un insulto? - preguntó Marcos a Akari mirando a Alex con cierta inquina. Él se encogió de hombros intentando no meter cizaña, pero Marcos lo interpretó como una respuesta positiva y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Alex, recriminándole - TÍO

\- Akari ¿qué dices? ¿Te apetece?

El aludido se sentía observado por ambos, que estaban expectantes por su respuesta. Si le hubiesen preguntado un rato antes habría dudado, o dicho que no, pero tras llorar y reírse un rato con sus amigos sentía que parte de la carga que le apretaba el pecho se había liberado. Habían conseguido que le apeteciese salir ¿cómo no los iba a echar de menos?

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Hace mucho que no vamos a la cucaracha

\- Hace mucho que no vas tú- le recordó Marcos- Nosotros vamos más, pero tú últimamente los viernes y los sábados desapareces

\- Bueno es que….

\- No hace falta que des explicaciones, Akari- Alex se acercó a él, rodeándole los hombros y dándole un par de golpes en el pecho- ¿Qué tal con ella? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

\- Es…es difícil. Tener que separarme de Michelle y eso…- su amigo le dio un apretón, y Marcos lo miró con una mezcla de lástima e impotencia- Pero con ella genial.

\- ¿Alguna vez nos contarás qué pasa de verdad entre vosotros dos?- le cuestionó refunfuñando- Lo de que sois amigos sin más no se lo cree nadie- Marcos estaba en lo cierto, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero tampoco les diría que él y Michelle eran novios, no quería exponer su relación sin al menos consultarlo con ella antes.

\- Somos dos amigos que se quieren y a los que les jode separarse, no hay nada más que saber- dijo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Al fin y al cabo no les estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, era la pura verdad, el que ahora fuesen novios no quería decir que hubiesen dejado de ser amigos. Marcos parecía querer seguir insistiendo con el tema, pero Alex le dijo que dejase de meterse en asuntos ajenos y por una vez en su vida hizo caso a la primera y dejó el tema. Volvieron al debate sobre la cerveza que quedaba y no hizo falta repetírselo más de dos veces al pequeño de los mejicanos para que acabase por hacerse con ella y brindar.

Tras un rato con sus amigos y con la excusa de estudiar se retiró a su cuarto. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas y además quería hablar con Michelle sin sentir la mirada de Marcos por encima de su hombro intentando cotillear la pantalla de su teléfono. Habría preferido llamarla para así por lo menos oír su voz, pero temía que sus compañeros estuviesen escuchando al otro lado de la puerta así que no le quedó otra que hacer uso de su mensajería instantánea. Aprovechó para desahogarse con ella, contándole lo que acababa de ocurrir con sus compañeros de piso. Compartir sus problemas con Michelle siempre le ayudaba a ponerlos en perspectiva y ver que en realidad no era para tanto.

Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a eso. A hablar con ella sólo por mensaje, a que sus horarios no coincidiesen, a poder verse sólo puntualmente y a través de una pantalla…pero al menos podrían seguir manteniendo su relación. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué pasaría en un futuro, ni siquiera si de ahí en un año podrían seguir siendo pareja, pero mientras siguieran queriéndose seguirían luchando. Ella le había dicho que haría lo posible por verle en verano, por escaparse unos días de su investigación y así pasar unos días con él. Era una persona bastante ahorradora y aunque el viaje fuese caro, podría permitírselo. Él ya estaba planeando ponerse a trabajar en cuanto volviese a Japón, para así reunir dinero para visitarla él durante las vacaciones de invierno, no era algo que quisiera pedir a sus padres que le pagasen. Si ya le costaba estar sin verla una semana, no quería imaginare cómo sería verla tan sólo dos veces más, y con suerte, en los siguientes 7 meses del año desde que él se marchase. De pensarlo se le cerraba el estómago y sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse, como el regalo para Michelle.

No era una persona especialmente difícil de regalar, le gustaban muchas cosas y sabía que hasta una libreta y un bolígrafo monos serían más que suficiente para ella, pero no para él. Quería darle algo significativo, y más teniendo en cuenta que se iba a marchar poco después de la celebración. Además todos los regalos que le había hecho ella siempre habían estado cargados de significado y él no se conformaba con hacerle un regalo que le gustase sin más, quería darle algo que realmente mereciese la pena. Lamentablemente estaba totalmente en blanco y no creía que consiguiese con tan poco tiempo algo tan impresionante como se imaginaba. Era un desastre, en ocasiones como esa aún se preguntaba que podía ver alguien tan maravillosa como Michelle en alguien cómo él. Quizás podría preguntarle a Shokichi, o incluso a…buscó un número de teléfono que tenía desde hacía algunos meses pero al cual nunca se había dirigido hasta entonces. Pero tan sólo leer el nombre en la pantalla hizo que le diese un vuelco el estómago, no se atrevía a pedirle consejo a Donatello. No es que el hombre le diese miedo, ni que pensase que se fuese a enfadar, de hecho seguro que estaría más que encantado de echarle una mano. Pero sería como confirmarle que era el novio de su hija y no sabía si eso le haría mucha gracia a Michelle, y también debía confesar que pese a todo le daba cierto respeto hablar con él.

\- Akari- la voz de Alex seguida de un par de golpes en la puerta le hizo reaccionar. Llevaba minutos con el teléfono en la mano y en la inopia- Vamos a cenar ya.

\- Voy…

En cuanto salió al salón el característico olor del curry invadió sus fosas nasales y se dirigió a la cocina con ilusión renovada. Recibiéndole con una sonrisa estaba Alex, que le mostró orgulloso un plato cargado de arroz con curry típico japonés. Marcos, sentado ya a la mesa, olisqueaba su comida con cierta desconfianza.

\- Sé que te gusta el curry, y le pregunté la receta a Yaeko aprovechando que estabas en tu cuarto. No sé si estará muy bien hecho.

\- Tiene muy buena pinta, gracias Alex

\- Parece vómito

\- MARCOS

\- Tío, los japoneses coméis cosas rarísimas.

\- Si no lo quieres me lo como yo- dijo Akari, más hambriento que molesto- Que tengo hambre

\- Mmmno…es mi cena

\- Míralo, no le gusta hasta que alguien se lo quiere quitar- se mofó Alex con una risilla burlona- Que entonces se vuelve posesivo

\- Como con Kanako- apuntó Akari sentándose a la mesa. Marcos los miró a ambos con cara de profunda ofensa y agarrando el plato con ambas manos.

\- ¡No comparéis a Nako con comida! Y además eso no es verdad- refunfuñó, mezclando los contenido en su plato con desgana- Yo no me pongo posesivo con Kanako.

\- Noooo, qué vaaaaaaaaa- dijeron al unísono Alex y Akari con un tono profundamente sarcástico. Marcos los azotó a los dos con su servilleta, pero sólo sirvió para que empezasen a reírse con fuerza.

Al cabo de un rato y ya más calmados empezaron a comer. Si bien el curry distaba mucho de ser el mejor que Akari había comido, era muy decente, sobre todo para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a prepararlo. Pero lo que más de gustaba de esa cena no era el sabor, sino el saber que sus amigos realmente lo apreciaban y estaban haciendo lo posible por animarle. Si bien en esos momentos sin duda su prioridad era Michelle, también le gustaría que ellos fuesen a verle en algún momento a Japón, y poder enseñarle sus costumbres, los lugares que frecuentaba, presentarles a sus amigos, igual que habían hecho ellos con él. Y seguro que Hongou, que solía decir que no quería tener novia porque las mujeres eran unas caprichosas cambiaba de opinión si conocía a alguien tan desinteresada, generosa y amable como Eva. Pero era muy difícil conseguir algo así. Era como si tuviese dos vidas, una en Japón y otra en EEUU, que transcurrían paralelas y nunca llegarían a juntarse, y él no tenía más remedio que saltar de una a otra si quería disfrutar las dos, aunque eso implicase perderse cosas de uno y otro sitio.

La cena se hizo bastante amena, y no tardaron en dirigirse a _la Cucaracha_ para acabar la noche. Les había dicho a sus amigos que ya que iban aprovecharía para decirles también a Yaeko y Kanako cuando se marchaba, no quería alargarlo más y prefería que lo oyesen de su boca que no de segunda mano por parte de sus novios. Al fin y al cabo también ellas eran sus amigas, las tenía mucho aprecio y las iba a echar mucho en falta. Pero aun así le ponía muy nervioso decírselo y no se conseguía deshacer de esa sensación de vacío en el estómago pese a que había comido curry suficiente como para alimentar a una familia durante una semana. No creía que las chicas tuviesen para nada una reacción remotamente similar a la de Marcos, pero la verdad es que no sabía que esperarse. Tan sólo pedía que no hubiese mucha gente en el local para no tener que pasar mucha vergüenza en caso de que algo fuera de lugar ocurriese. Llegaron a la puerta y podía sentir el vibrar de la música en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese en una película de terror a la espera de que la imagen de un monstruo, fantasma o zombi saltase a la pantalla de repente. En cuanto entraron la música empezó a sonar con mucha más fuerza, haciendo su cráneo palpitar, y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de local descubrió con alivio que al menos en la primera planta no había mucha gente.

Desde la barra, Iván les indicó que ahora subía a saludarles y de forma inconsciente Akari redujo el paso. Cuanto más se acercaba el momento de hablar de su marcha, menos ganas tenía de hacerlo. Sabía que volvería a sentir sus ojos escocer y un nudo en su garganta como pasaba cada vez que sacaba el tema, y lo que menos le apetecía era echarse a llorar en medio de un bar al cual la gente había ido a divertirse. No obstante una mano de Alex en su hombro y las quejas de Marcos diciendo que no fuese tan lento no le dejaron echarse atrás, y subió las escaleras armándose de todo el valor que se vio capaz.

\- ¡Hola!-

En cuanto llegaron arriba pudieron escuchar la alegre voz de Yaeko, que salió detrás de la barra y saludó a Alex con un beso. Kanako, que estaba sirviendo a un cliente, les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Akari miró a su alrededor analizando la situación. Había incluso menos gente que en el piso de abajo, muy poca para lo que era habitual los sábados, y salvo un par de clientes que esperaban a ser atendidos el resto estaban desperdigados por las mesas del local y muy metidos en sus propias conversaciones. Hasta el volumen de la música era algo más bajo de lo normal.

\- Al ser vacaciones de primavera hay mucha gente que se ha ido a la playa y no ha venido casi nadie estos días- explicó Yaeko sin esperar siquiera a que preguntasen- Está bien porque estamos más tranquilas pero al tener menos que hacer el tiempo pasa más lento- bostezó- Me está entrando sueño.

\- Luego cuando hay mucha gente te quejas porque te agobias y no puedes descansar- la recordó Kanako que apareció secándose las manos en un trapo a tiempo que los clientes ya atendidos se alejaban de la barra. Marcos no tardó en ir a agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla a él para darle un beso, provocando que todos apartasen la vista por puro reflejo.

\- Qué raro que no estés con Michelle, Akari. ¿Todo bien?- preguntó con cierta preocupación Yaeko, analizándolo con la mirada.

\- Eh... sí, sí, todo genial. – se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascándose con cierta incomodidad- Tampoco estoy tanto con ella, quiero decir, no es que estemos siempre juntos.

\- Desde luego hacía mucho que no venías y no precisamente porque te quedases solo en casa- le dijo Kanako con una sonrisilla

\- Bueno, el caso es que ahora está aquí y hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien- intercedió Alex- ¿nos ponéis unas cervezas?

\- ¡Marchando!- canturreó Yaeko tirando del brazo de Kanako de vuelta a la barra.

\- Tío, aprovecha ahora que no hay mucha gente para decírselo- aconsejó Alex, él lo miró con cara de pánico, Ahora que las tenía delante se le hacía aún más difícil- Sino se le va a acabar escapando a este- añadió señalando a Marcos con la palma de la mano.

\- No me voy a enfadar por lo que has dicho porque es verdad- admitió Marcos a tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza- Seguramente en un rato no me acuerde suelte algún brindis por tu marcha o algo así.- repentinamente se puso serio, con la mirada clavada en sus pies y jugueteando con los cordones de su sudadera- Cuando Sheila se entere se va a llevar un disgusto, te tiene mucho cariño. ¿Se lo puedo decir yo?

\- Prefiero que lo hagas tú, tener que decirle a todo el mundo cuando me marcho es... Difícil

\- Tiene que ser agotador a nivel emocional- dijo Alex, poniendo en palabras lo que él no había sido capaz de expresar

\- Vamos a por las cervezas, anda- le apremió Marcos, al que oyeron sorberse la nariz sin mirarlos a la cara. Aunque no lo reconociese eso también estaba siendo duro para él

En la barra las chicas ya los esperaban con las cervezas como le gustaban a cada uno de ellos. Con tequila para Marcos y Alex y la jarra recién servida para él. Esos momentos también se iban a acabar. No más fiesta en bares en los que era amigo de las camareras y hasta del sobrino del dueño. No más jarras de cerveza de esa marca, no más llegar a casa prácticamente al amanecer sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Pasar de vivir con amigos a vivir con sus padres también cambiaría muchas cosas, y por mucho que apreciarse a sus progenitores, no se sentía preparado para cambiar esa vida que tanto le gustaba por la vida que suponía el vivir con ellos. Una vez había saboreado la independencia le resultaba muy difícil volver atrás. Le dio un trago a su bebida para armarse de valor y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Iván subiendo las escaleras y uniéndose a ellos. Alex le susurró que era el mejor momento ahora que también estaba él y efectivamente no le faltaba razón. No había clientes a la vista y tenía que aprovechar antes de que llegasen más, no quería interrumpir el trabajo de sus amigas.

\- Hay algo que tengo que contaros- en cuanto dijo esas palabras Yaeko emitió un chillido emocionado y se llevó las manos al pecho. Se podía imaginar perfectamente que había pensado ella que les iba a decir... Ojalá fuese así.

\- Peque... - murmuró Alex negando con la cabeza, haciendo que la cara de la chica cambiase a una de preocupación. Pudo sentir la mano de Yaeko apoyada en su brazo y al alzar los ojos para mirarla se topó con que todos lo estaban observando.

\- Ya tengo los billetes de avión para volver a Japón definitivamente

\- Ay no... No, no, no

Yaeko lo miró claramente compungida y con cierta incredulidad, como si no asimilase lo que estaba oyendo. Kanako fue mucho menos expresiva pero igualmente abrió los ojos de par en par y buscó la cara de Marcos como esperando que todo fuese una broma

\- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó sin más, no hacía falta saber a qué se refería

\- El 19 de mayo

\- Eso es justo 4 semanas después del cumpleaños de Michelle - murmuró Kanako hablando para sí. Yaeko emitió un chillido ahogado y lo miró esperando confirmación. Él sólo de vio capaz de asentir.

De entre todos el que parecía más tranquilo era Iván, que los escuchaba con atención sin hacer comentarios. Yaeko no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar, dándole un abrazo a Akari, que lo aceptó con ganas. Realmente necesitaba cariño en ese momento y el que fuese ella la que rompió a llorar le ayudó a no ser él quien lo hiciese. Estaba harto de derrumbarse siempre que salía el tema, por una vez quería poder hablar de su marcha manteniéndose entero. Al menos la reacción de ellas había sido mucho mejor que la de Marcos, y la presión que apretaba su estómago se aflojó. En momentos así lo que menos necesitaba era que le echasen cosas en cara y el que la primera reacción de Yaeko fuese abrazarle había sido un alivio enorme para él. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de ellos dijo nada, y Yaeko, ya recompuesta pero aun sorbiéndose la nariz, le frotaba la espalda para reconfortarle. Akari no sabía qué más añadir y los demás no encontraban palabras de consuelo que poder darle. Al fin y al cabo su marcha era algo inapelable y que no tenía solución.

\- ¿Lo sabe Michelle? - cuestionó Kanako, rompiendo el silencio pesado que se había formado entre ellos. Akari asintió, tragando saliva.

\- Fue la primera que lo supo... Por eso me fui a su casa.

\- Oh, claro... - musitó Yaeko, que lo miró con lástima acariciándole el brazo para llamar su atención. - ¿No hay alguna manera de que puedas irte más tarde? ¿Cambiar los billetes de alguna forma? ¿Pasar aquí más días?

Negó en silencio. Si ya tenía pocas ganas de hablar de su marcha en general, el tener que dar explicaciones sobre la discusión que había tenido con su madre era mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar en ese momento. Al fin y al cabo habían ido a _La Cucaracha_ con el fin de divertirse y dejar de pensar en lo que se avecinaba, no para continuar con el drama que tenían en casa. Podía sentir a sus amigos mirándose entre ellos, Yaeko parecía buscar soluciones en Alex, que ya había aceptado lo que se les venía encima y simplemente se encogió de hombros con derrotismo. Marcos no apartaba los ojos de su cerveza, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a verle tan afectado por su marcha, quizás Alex tenía razón cuando le decía que el chico le tenía mucho aprecio pero simplemente no era capaz de lidiar con sus propias emociones. Kanako, pese a ser mucho menos expresiva que Yaeko, parecía afectada, y lo miraba de refilón con una expresión preocupada. Por la forma en la cual abría la boca para cerrarla a continuación le daba la impresión de que quería decir algo y no se atrevía. Iván, por su parte, tenía la mano en la barbilla y se mostraba reflexivo. No había abierto la boca en todo el rato y Akari no sabía muy bien cómo entirse al respecto. De todos ellos, era con quien tenía menos relación pero aun así lo consideraba su amigo y no sabía si la causa de su mutismo se debía a que no se le ocurría qué decir o a que en realidad le daba un poco igual que se fuese.

\- ¿Puedo decir algo? - como si supiera que estaba rondando su cabeza, Iván interrumpió su corriente de pensamiento.

\- Sí, claro- respondió Akari algo descolocado, no terminaba de entender que pidiese permiso para hablar

\- Míranos a todos los que estamos aquí- le dijo señalando con las manos a su alrededor- Dos inmigrantes ilegales mejicanos, dos japonesas que buscaban mejorar su vida, un ruso huyendo de su país para poder ser algo más libre, y tú. Ninguno nacimos aquí, ninguno de nosotros somos de aquí. Todos venimos de diferentes países, diferentes culturas, diferentes costumbres, y puede que muchas veces añoremos aquello con lo que crecimos.

\- Bueno, no tanto

\- No digas que no Marcos- se rio Alex- Que aquí la comida mejicana y el tequila es una mierda.

\- No te falta razón

\- ¿Puedo seguir?- preguntó Iván mirando a sus amigos, tanto Alex como Marcos le hicieron un gesto para que continuase- El caso, es que aunque todos seamos de lugares distintos, todos hemos encontrado aquí el hogar ¿no es así?

Se miraron entre ellos tomándose ahora mucho más en serio las palabras de Iván. Tenía razón, muchísima razón. Por mucho que todos echasen de menos de una forma u otra ciertas cosas de sus países natales, aunque sólo fuese por la costumbre de haber crecido con ellas, ninguno de ellos los consideraba como un lugar al que volver. Cuando pensaban en "casa" no les venía a la cabeza ni las frías y casi desiertas tierras rusas, ni los barrios de calles estrechas y casa unifamiliares de Japón, ni mucho menos esos suburbios plagados de cárteles de la droga y donde el ser un niño no te libraba de una más que probable muerte prematura. Cuando pensaban en volver a casa era esa pequeña ciudad al norte de California la que acudía a su mente. Era el punto de partida de la vida que realmente querían vivir, el lugar donde empezó todo, el sitio al que volver si nada salía bien. Akari reflexionó aprovechando el momento que Iván les dio para pensar. Su caso era muy diferente al del resto de sus amigos. Él había pasado toda su vida en Japón y había decidido irse a USA principalmente para alejarse de un entorno que no hacía más que recordarle la muerte de Yuriko. Quería darle un cambio a su vida, empezar un poco de nuevo, pero no con intención de olvidarse por completo de su pasado y abandonarlo todo. Él tenía a personas esperándole en Japón, tenía unas expectativas de buena vida allí, tenía algo…pero en su fuero interno se daba cuenta de que no era realmente la vida que quería vivir. Quería lo que tenía en ese momento y no podía dejar de pensar en su país de origen, al que por otra parte se sentía fuertemente ligado, como un lugar que visitar de vez en cuando para ver a sus seres queridos, no como un lugar al que volver para quedarse.

\- Y el hogar es ese sitio al que volver. – continuó Iván- Lo dicen hasta los anuncios, puede que pases mucho tiempo fuera, que estés años alejado, pero al hogar siempre vuelves. Antes o después. Todos volvemos al hogar así que tú también volverás, Akari. Y tu hogar es ella.

Iván siempre conseguía sorprenderle. Dada su apariencia afable, sus chistes malos y obvios, y esa impresión de que siempre estaba en su mundo obviando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, le hacían olvidar lo observador que era. Pese a ser aún prácticamente un niño tenía la capacidad de cuando la situación lo requería, mostrar su faceta más seria y decir lo que necesita ser dicho. Lo había demostrado cuando Marcos se negaba a hablar con Kanako por orgullo y miedo, enfrentándose a el incluso sabiendo que lo odiaba. Y ahí estaba otra vez, manteniendo la calma que todos habían perdido y encontrando las palabras que decir. Tenía razón, y no sabía cómo había conseguido entender y resumir en un sólo concepto lo que Michelle significaba para él. Quizás fuese porque era capaz de ponerse en su lugar, o porque para él su hogar era Sheila.

\- Sí, lo es. Y siempre se vuelve a casa aunque sea en Navidad ¿no?

\- _La Cucaracha_ te estará esperando la próxima nochevieja, así que no le falles- dijo Iván con una sonrisa y golpeando la barra con una mano- Es un poco temperamental, y no me gustaría ver a _La cucaracha _enfadada, no sería agradable.

\- Me acabo de imaginar una cucaracha gigante con mal humor y me ha dado todo el asco

\- Marcos por favor no digas esas cosas que me lo imagino yo también - se quejó Yaeko dándole un manotazo en el brazo- Aaaahhh, ahora no me lo quito de la cabeza.

\- Sería divertido. Con sus antenas, y sus patitas... ¿Qué tipo de ruido harían?

\- Iván NO

\- JOHJ

\- ¡ALEX!

\- Sólo aporto ideas...

Akari hizo lo posible por obviar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a su alrededor. Si había alguien ahí a quien las cucarachas le daban aún más asco que a Yaeko ese era, sin duda alguna, él. Consultó su teléfono intentando encontrar entretenimiento y se topó con mensajes de Michelle que no tardó en contestar. Además de ella le había escrito Shokichi, y cuando leyó lo que le había escrito se quedó bastante perplejo. No entendía nada. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo y releyó el mensaje un par de veces. No había lugar a dudas, le estaba pidiendo datos personales, como el número de su pasaporte y su documento de identidad. Contestó que no se acordaba y que al llegar a casa se los daría, y tras pensárselo unos segundos le preguntó que para qué quería esa información. En vista de que no respondía, volvió a guardar el teléfono para seguir charlando con sus amigos. Puede que se hubiese equivocado de persona al enviar el mensaje y ni siquiera fuese dirigido a él. Ya se preocuparía por ello más tarde, había ido al bar para divertirse y no lo estaban haciendo.

\- Tengo ganas de la fiesta de la semana que viene- comentó Alex, tras un momento de silencio entre ellos, como si quisiera llenar el vacío- Antes no me apetecía mucho celebrar mi cumpleaños pero ahora que ya tengo el pie bien echo de menos no haber hecho algo más espectacular.

\- Además también celebraremos el cumpleaños de Michelle, que seguro que le viene bien animarse un poco ¿verdad que sí, Akari?

\- No sé…- dijo en un suspiro- No tiene ganas de celebrar nada, y yo tampoco la verdad- miró a Alex, como disculpándose- Lo siento tío, no quiero fastidiarte tu cumpleaños.

\- Bueno, lo está organizando Shokichi así que seguro que acaba siendo una fiesta genial- intervino Marcos- Es el adulto más guay que conozco y sus fiestas son lo más.

\- ¿Y Joseph?- le recordó Kanako- ¿No era él el adulto más guay que conocías?- Marcos alzó la mirada consternado, como si fuese la pregunta más difícil que le hubiesen hecho en su vida, o si la decisión que tuviera que tomar fuese de vida o muerte.

\- Ermm bueno, Joseph no es un adulto…

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Pues porque...¡ya os he dicho muchas veces que no me hagáis preguntas difíciles cuando estoy bebiendo!

Incluso Akari tuvo que reírse ante el repentino enfurruñamiento de Marcos, que agitó la botella en el aire frunciendo el ceño mientras rezongaba sobre que se aprovechaban de él para reírse. Intentando calmar las aguas, Iván preguntó sobre si tenían idea de alguna cosa que pudiesen regalarle a Michelle o si ya tenían pensado algo, que a él se le había ocurrido una cosa pero no sabía si le gustaría. Iba a decirlo pero Marcos le convenció de que no, que si Akari lo sabía seguro que se le escapaba y se lo decía. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de defenderse así que simplemente se encogió de hombros dejándoles pensar lo que quisieran. Marcos y Alex empezaron a comentar que estaban muy perdidos, que era una persona muy difícil de regalar, mientras de Yaeko y Kanako les discutieron lo contrario. Según ellas cualquier cosa le gustaría, pero sus amigos no parecían tan convencidos. Akari intervino sólo un momento para apoyar a Kanako y Yaeko. Michelle era una persona muy agradecida, tan acostumbrada a darlo todo por los demás y no recibir nada de nadie que cualquier cosa le haría ilusión. Estaba seguro de que incluso si él era incapaz de encontrar un regalo y le decía que no había sido capaz de pensar en nada, no se lo tomaría mal. Y eso hacía que se exigiese aún más a sí mismo para encontrar el regalo ideal.

\- Yo sé cuál es el regalo perfecto que podrías darle tú, Akari- ante la frase de Kanako, levantó la cabeza con curiosidad, renovando su interés en la conversación de sus amigos- Ponte un lazo y dile que te quedas.

\- Ay sí, sería tan bonito- Yaeko se llevó las manos a la boca con una expresión ilusionada y lo miró con los ojos brillantes- Deberías hacerlo

\- Ojalá pudiese- murmuró él sonriendo levemente- Ojalá

\- Yo creo que hasta lloraría y todo- aventuró Kanako. Iván, de fondo, asentía.

\- Fijo- confirmó Yaeko

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Michelle?

\- Sí Marcos, estamos hablando de la misma Michelle.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vosotras dos sabéis algo que nosotros no?- Alex las miró con curiosidad pero ambas se hicieron las locas y con la excusa de atender clientes desaparecieron, provocando que las miradas se posasen en él.

\- A mí no me miréis, son cosas de ellas-

Disimuló bebiendo de su jarra de cerveza hasta casi terminársela y con la excusa de que se meaba fue al baño para despejare un poco. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse. Habían salido de fiesta para divertirse, pasárselo bien y desconectar, y aunque no es que lo estuviese pasando mal no estaba resultando tan entretenido y liberador cómo se había imaginado. Se encontraba mejor que estando encerrado en su habitación sí, pero estaba desganado y ni siquiera la idea de dejarse llevar por el alcohol le resultaba apetecible. Volvió a su conversación con Michelle a la cual le había dicho que estaba en el bar con todos y ella le había respondido con que se lo pasase bien y le mandase alguna foto pero no le había dicho nada más. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho al darse cuenta de que mientras él estaba allí con sus amigos supuestamente pasándoselo bien, ella estaría sola en casa. Sabía que ella disfrutaba de la soledad y que probablemente preferiría eso a salir de fiesta, pero no podía dejar de pensar que debería estar haciéndola compañía en lugar de allí, incluso aunque hubiesen pasado varios días juntos en esa semana.

Según iba a guardar el teléfono éste vibró en su mano, y descubrió con cierta sorpresa que Shokichi le estaba contestando en ese mismo momento. Insistía en que no se había equivocado, que realmente necesitaba esos datos de él, pero no llevaba a responder a su pregunta de para qué los quería, sólo especificaba que era importante y algo urgente, que a ser posible se los diese el día siguiente a mucho tardar. Le resultaba muy extraño, tenía la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo y eso no era nada habitual en él. Y no era como cuando quería dar alguna sorpresa e intentaba callárselo para no estropearla, parecía algo más serio, lo cual no hacía sino ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Lo único que le tranquilizaba algo era ver que desde hacía un par de días estaba muy insistente con la fiesta del cumpleaños de Alex y Michelle. Pese a que ella se había negado en un principio y él parecía haberse echado atrás, el día anterior les había anunciado que iba a hacerla sí o sí porque no podía haber cumpleaños sin celebración. La insistencia había sido tal que Michelle, en su desgana, había optado por decirle que sí y dejarse llevar, pese a no esperar la fiesta con entusiasmo alguno. Y eso era otra razón para hacerle un regalo memorable, para que al menos pudiese llevarte algo positivo de esa celebración a la que no quería ir.

Una vez decidió que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en el baño volvió con sus amigos. En su ausencia el tema de conversación había cambiado al nuevo compañero de piso que Marcos y Alex tendrían que buscar. Antes de poner carteles preferían preguntar a amigos y conocidos si sabían de alguien que pudiese estar interesado ya que a ninguno de los dos les hacía mucha gracia tener que meter a alguien totalmente desconocido en una casa que ya consideraban como suya. Y en realidad a él le pasaba lo mismo. Pese a que sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a ello y a que era consciente de que toda sus cosas e iban a él con él una vez e marchase, no podía dejar de pensar que un extraño iba a estar durmiendo en su habitación, en su cama, sentándose en su sofá y utilizando su microondas. Los estuvo oyendo sin escuchar realmente lo que decían. Iván no parecía conocer a nadie que pudiese venirles bien, pese a trabajar en un bar, o precisamente por ello, no tenía mucha relación con las personas que conocía y en realidad a quienes consideraba sus amigos y personas recomendables eran precisamente ellos. Estaba ofreciéndoles poner anuncios en el bar para que la búsqueda fuese más productiva cuando Akari pensó en algo que no se le había ocurrido en el momento y que era una solución tan obvia que no entendía por qué no se le había pasado por la cabeza antes.

\- ¿Y tú, Iván?- sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, cuestionándole, no entendiendo lo que quería decir- Podrías irte a vivir tú con ellos.

\- ¡Oh! Es buena idea, así no tendríamos que buscar- dijo Marcos con emoción renovada- Tío, tienes que venirte

\- No sé, estoy viviendo con mi tío y eso. No puedo largarme de su casa así como así cuando me ha acogido. No quiero pedirle dinero para poder mudarme fuera

\- Bueno, tienes tu trabajo en el bar para poder pagar gastos. Y ni siquiera te moverías del barrio, podrías ver a tus tíos cuando quisieras

\- ¡Akari tiene razón! ¡Tío, tío, tío! Sería genial.

\- No sé, lo pensaré- dijo sin mucho convencimiento- Pero no es tan fácil. El año que viene quiero retomar las clases, y ya no podré trabajar como ahora.

\- Iván, si tienes que centrarte en los estudios céntrate, nosotros ya encontraremos compañero.

\- Pero…

\- Marcos, a mí también me gustaría que él se viniese a vivir con nosotros, pero tiene una familia y unos estudios por delante. Nosotros ya encontraremos compañero.

\- Pero no será un buen compañero

\- Eso no lo sabemos. Además lo mismo dijiste antes de que Akari se viniese a vivir con nosotros y mírate ahora.

\- Era joven e inexperto, y no sabía lo que decía.

\- Cuidado que aquí viene en maestro anciano de la montaña a iluminarnos con su infinita sabiduría- se mofó Alex.

No sólo fue Marcos el que se llevó una decepción, debía reconocer que él también. Lo había considerado una buena idea pero Alex tenía razón. Su reticencia a que alguien desconocido ocupase la habitación que había sido suya hasta entonces le llevó a no pensar bien en lo que había dicho. Y también debía confesar que si alguna vez volvía de visita e iba a ver a sus amigos, preferiría que no hubiese ningún extraño presente, que todo quedase entre ellos. Sabía que era un deseo egoísta y hasta infantil, pero la sensación de que con su vuelta a Japón estaba perdiéndolo todo, novia, amigos, modo de vida, libertad…le llevaban a querer hasta las cosas más estúpidas. Y también tenía cierto miedo a que la aparición de una persona nueva supusiese que en cierto modo la distancia y dificultades para comunicarse llevarían a sus amigos a olvidarse de él. No quería pensar eso de ellos, pero no era la primera vez que amigos que decían que iban a serlo para toda la vida se distanciaban de él cuando encontraban nuevos amigos más interesantes con los que pasar el tiempo, y sólo volvían a él cuando las cosas con esos nuevos amigos iban mal o cuando necesitaban algo. Por mucho que se repitiese que Marcos y Alex no serían así, que siempre sacarían algún hueco, unos segundos para responder sus mensajes aunque fuese, eran ya muchas las decepciones que se había llevado en su corta vida. Era en parte culpa suya, por esperar de los demás que diesen por él, todo lo que él daba por ellos.

Escuchó a alguien llamándole y levantó la cabeza para toparse con Kanako haciéndole señas desde el otro lado de la barra. Excusándose de sus amigo se alejó para poder hablar con ella, la cual entre susurros le dijo que si podía ir al almacén un momento, que tenía algo que comentarle. Aceptó sin entender muy bien a qué venía tanto secretismo, y la siguió sintiendo nervios en la boca del estómago. No se imaginaba qué querría decirle, pero si quería hacerlo a solas y teniendo en cuenta la expresión tan seria que la chica mostraba, tenía la impresión de que no sería nada bueno. O puede que simplemente estuviese sacando conclusiones precipitadas, como ya era habitual en él. Entraron en el almacén y Kanako cerró la puerta tras ellos comentando para ella misma que era un alivio dejar de oír la música un rato. Efectivamente y aunque se seguía escuchando, la música en el interior del almacén estaba mucho más amortiguada. La chica le explicó que el almacén y zona de descanso para empleados general de la tienda estaba en el piso de abajo, pero que Sylvester había habilitado un pequeño espacio en el que poder descansar y en el cual se guardaban algunas cosas necesarias en el piso de arriba para que no tuviesen que andar subiendo y bajando las escaleras constantemente si necesitaban un respiro. Le animó a sentarse, pero él se mantuvo de pie, apoyado en la mesa acompañada de un par de sillas que había en el lugar en vista de que ella tampoco se había sentado.

-_ Quería…_\- empezó a decir, sin mirarle fijamente y jugueteando con sus propios dedos- _A ver, no sé cómo decirlo, y quizás es un poco aprovecharme hacerlo ahora que te marchas_

_\- Kanako, me estás poniendo histérico_

_\- ¡Que quieres que le haga! Me cuesta mucho decir estas cosas, y tenía que haberlo hecho antes pero supongo que daba por sentado que estabas ahí y podría hacerlo cuando quisiera._

-_ Eso no me tranquiliza_\- Akari se rio nerviosamente, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-_ No es nada malo, yo sólo…quería darte las gracias_

_\- ¿De nada? ¿Qué he hecho?_

-_ Qué no has hecho, Akari_\- Kanako se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró, parecía que realmente le estaba costando poner en palabras lo que tenía en la cabeza. –_ Has ayudado mucho a Marcos y Alex, y a Yaeko y a mí, y creo que sin ti muchas de las cosas buenas de estos últimos mees no habrían pasado. Y no sé ni siquiera que agradecerte en concreto porque serías muchas cosas por eso te doy las gracias en general. Y sí, sé que debería haberlo hecho antes, y no ahora que sé que te vas a ir y me entrado el miedo._

_\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque no vas a estar, y muchas cosas han ido bien por tu influencia, porque tienes esa capacidad de hacer que la las personas se replanteen las cosas y no sé qué pasará cuando no estés tú y tu buena influencia se haya ido. Me asusta un poco lo que pueda ocurrir_

_\- No soy tan importante, Kanako_

_\- ¡Si lo eres! Eres el nexo de unión entre todos nosotros, eres un gran amigo y te voy a echar mucho de menos._

_\- Yo también os voy a echar de menos a vosotros_

_\- ¿Sabes? Yaeko y yo nunca nos habíamos planteado volver a Japón, nunca. Ni siquiera de visita. Pero desde hace unas semanas estamos pensando que quizás no sea tan mala idea si con eso podemos ir a verte unos días_

La escuchó rezongar por lo bajo, arrugando la cara haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no mostrar en su expresión que se estaba emocionando, pero sus ojos brillosos hablaban más que sus palabras o la mueca de su boca. Debía reconocer que él también empezaba a sentir que ya no le resultaba tan fácil tragar y que si hablase probablemente se le quebraría la voz. Aun así hizo el esfuerzo de tomar aire y poner en palabras lo que cruzaba su cabeza. Cómo ellas también le habían ayudado mucho al llegar. Diciéndole dónde poder comprar comida japonesa, explicándole las costumbres del país y de sus amigos mejicanos que tan ajenas eran para él y ellas eran capaces de enfocar desde su perspectiva al provenir de la misma cultura, echándole una mano con el idioma cuando sólo su lengua materna se le venía a la cabeza, ayudándole a estar más animado cuando la nostalgia y añoranza de su Japón natal le abrumaba…Ellas, al igual que Marcos y Alex, eran también sus amigas, y las iba a echar en falta tanto como a ellos. Durante un rato, y sin tener ninguno de los dos muchas ganas de salir al bullicio que les esperaba fuera, siguieron hablando de las cosas que habían pasado ese año. De lo que echaban de menos de Japón y lo que Akari echaría de menos de USA. Y cuando la conversación fue muriendo Kanako se aclaró la garganta y su expresión volvió a tomar de nuevo un cariz más serio.

_\- Akari, quizás no me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero no quiero que te marches sin saberlo. No sé en qué punto estarás ahora con tu relación con Michelle- A_kari iba a interrumpirla pero ella alzó la mano pidiendo que se mantuviese en silencio- N_i me importa…bueno, sí me importa, pero no es lo relevante ni quiero que me digas nada._

_\- No te entiendo_

_\- Yo tampoco me entiendo_\- admitió negando con la cabeza-_ Lo que te quería decir es que, no quiero que te marches sin saber que Michelle te quiere mucho. Y esto no debería decírtelo yo y si se entera igual me mata pero ella me dio que no había que construir barreras donde no las hubiese y como te vas a ir pues eso….No sé si te has enterado de algo._

_\- Más o menos. Gracias, Kanako._

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los sobresaltó a los dos y se giraron en dirección al origen del ruido con el corazón en un puño. Pese a que no estaban haciendo nada reprochable tampoco sabrían muy bien explicar qué es lo que estaba pasando realmente. Para alegría de Kanako, que suspiró aliviada, fue Yaeko la que asomó la puerta por el hueco de la puerta tras abrir.

_\- ¿Se puede?_

_\- Sí, claro, pasa. Estaba dándole las gracias a Akari, y comentándole lo que hablamos el otro día._

_-Sigo pensando que para que todos seamos más felices y sobre todo Michelle, en su cumpleaños deberías ponerte un lazo en la cabeza y decir que te quedas- Akari se rio por lo bajo con derrotismo. Concordaba con ella pero no había nada que el pudiese hacer_

_\- Y créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Decirle lo de quedarme, lo del lazo ya no sé. No creo que me favorezca_

_\- Oh vamos, con lo guapo que eres a ti te favorece cualquier cosa, Akari.-_ le dijo Yaeko, no sabía muy bien si en broma o no, guiñándole un ojo. Fuera como fuese, al menos había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa. Yaeko era esa clase de persona que de un modo u otro siempre conseguía hacerte sonreír aunque no tuvieses ganas. Pese a que era tan negativa en lo que a ella misma se refería, era capaz de arrojar positividad en todos aquellos que la rodeaban.

-_ También podemos hacerte salir de una tarta para que todo sea más erótico festivo, seguro que a Shokichi le parece una idea estupenda- aportó Kanako_

_\- Si se lo decimos a Shokichi seguro que se ofrece a salir él mismo de la tarta_

La última frase de Yaeko arrancó las risas de los tres, y aunque no fueron carcajadas muy intensas ni duraron mucho rato, ambos agradecieron poder liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en ese pequeño almacén. Akari estaba tan centrado en lo que él sentía y en cómo se encontraba Michelle que no se había planteado el cómo estarían llevando el resto de sus amigos su marcha, no era realmente consciente de la cantidad de personas a las cuales les importaba. Alex, Marcos, Yaeko, Kanako, e incluso Iván parecían disgustados con su marcha. A Eva no se lo había llegado a decir, pero sabía que Michelle sí, y por lo que le había dicho tampoco había sido plato de gusto para ella. Y quizás era precisamente Eva quien mejor lo podía entender, pues aunque sus estudios en EEUU fuesen a prolongarse más que los suyos, ella también tendría que volver a Alemania antes o después. Sólo que la situación que la esperaba a ella al volver a su país natal era bastante peor que la suya.

_\- Akari_\- habló Yaeko una vez sus risas se apagaron- _Michelle va a sentirse muy sola cuando te marches y sabemos que es algo que no vamos a poder evitar porque significas mucho para ella. Pero te prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo posible porque sepa que no está sola, que sus amigos estamos aquí para ella._

_\- Ya sabéis que le cuesta mucho abrirse, va a ser difícil._

_\- Lo sabemos-_ continuó Kanako-_ Pero no podemos dejarla, no con todo lo que ha hecho por todos nosotros._

_\- Y aunque no lo hubiese hecho, es nuestra amiga_\- apuntó Yaeko mientras que Kanako asentía con la cabeza apoyando sus palabras- Y eso es lo que hacen los amigos, apoyarse en los momentos difíciles.

_\- Además la queremos mucho_

_\- Sí. Y aunque se pueda cuidar sola, cuidaremos de ella_

Y en ese momento las lágrimas que había conseguido aguantar hasta el momento comenzaron a salir. Ojalá Michelle estuviese allí para poder oír las palabras que habían dicho. Se dejó consolar por ellas sintiéndose mucho más liberado que ese mismo día cuando se había levantado por la mañana. No quería pecar de paternalista pero en cierto modo le aliviaba saber que aunque él se marchase Michelle tendría amigo a su alrededor que se preocuparían por ella y su bienestar, incluso aunque ella hiciese lo posible porque la dejasen sola. Y entre lágrimas, escuchando las palabras de aliento de Yaeko y viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Kanako aguantarse el llanto se percató de cuál era uno de los regalos que quería hacerle a Michelle es su cumpleaños. No tenía muy claro cómo, pese a que ciertas ideas se empezaban a dibujar en su cabeza, pero sabía que quería de alguna forma u otra hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que había personas a su alrededor que la querían y se preocupaban por ella.

-_ Chicas, tengo que pediros un favor…es sobre el regalo para Michelle._

Incluso aunque no tuviese las cosas claras, tenía que empezar a moverse. Acababa de dar el pistoletazo de salida a una nueva cuenta atrás, en esta ocasión de una semana, dentro de la cuenta atrás del mes que le quedaba para irse y de la gran cuenta atrás que era su vida. Al fin y al cabo la vida no era más que una serie de cuenta atrás para ese "algún día" o para lo ineludible. Y no quería esperar sentado viendo como el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos sin hacer nada. Las horas, los días y las semanas seguirían pasando, hasta llegar sin remedio alguno a lo inevitable. Pero al menos intentaría quedarse con la satisfacción de haber hecho todo lo posible para al llegar a su meta, su destino o su final, hacerlo sin arrepentimientos.


	118. El carácter no se hereda

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Hay etapas en la vida que uno debe cerrar para avanzar, decisiones que marcan el futuro y que, en ocasiones, nos obligan a dar un giro de 180º a nuestras vidas, aunque todo gran cambio necesita su debido tiempo. Para Adolf, ese tiempo puede alargarse mucho más de lo previsto. Los trámites de divorcio y la lucha por la custodia de Dana en busca de una vida mejor y más feliz le harán sacar fuerzas de flaqueza con la ayuda de sus amigos. Pero no es fácil vivir con el enemigo en casa, y puede que Rose no se lo quiera poner tan fácil como cabría imaginar.**

**Aunque no todo son penurias. A veces solo es necesario mirar a tu lado para darte cuenta de que, incluso cuando crees que estás solo, hay personas que nunca se fueron de tu lado, incluso antes de empezar.**

**En el próximo capítulo, con el tiempo jugando en contra, todos aprovechan el tiempo para estar juntos antes de la dolorosa despedida de Akari. Pese a la reticencia de sus principales protagonistas, que no tienen ánimo para fiestas, Shokichi conseguirá volver a juntar a toda la gente que quiere bajo su techo para una celebración cargada de sorpresas. **

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 8 de junio. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título:El carácter no se hereda  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 10754  
****\- Personajes: Adolf, Eva, Joseph, Rose.**

* * *

**El carácter no se hereda**

Papeles, llamadas, charlas legislativas inacabables, burocracia y más papeles. En eso se había convertido la vida de Adolf en los últimos días. Dar el paso y separarse de la que hasta entonces había considerado como la mujer de su vida había sido, casi sin lugar a dudas, la decisión más dura de su vida.

Era lo que tenía que hacer, de eso estaba seguro. De hecho, si echaba la vista atrás, lo que empezaba a parecerle raro era no haberlo hecho antes. Bueno, puede que "raro" no fuese la mejor forma de definirlo. Amaba a Rose. La había amado más que a su propia vida, había dado de sí todo lo que había podido y un poco más solo por hacerla feliz. Había cedido a todos sus caprichos, poder ofrecerle una vida acomodada había sido una de sus motivaciones para ascender en su carrera, y la hija que compartían había sido el sello para ese amor que le profesaba. Pero todo había sido un castillo en el aire que había durado demasiado tiempo. Sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido. Las escenas compartidas con ella, en otro tiempo dulces y románticas, se le antojaban falsas, postizas como el maquillaje que usaba ella y no para él, sino para otro. Ni siquiera esa dulce niña de ojos marrones y pelo rizado que le llamaba papá compartía su sangre. Hasta ella, un ser inocente, sin culpa de los problemas de un mundo de adultos demasiado complejo y enrevesado, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la farsa tantos años mantenida. Los planes de futuro que habían construido para los tres habían explotado como pompas de jabón, dejando tras de sí un rastro de lágrimas, ahora secas, que ya ni siquiera corrían por sus mejillas. Las semanas previas a la tormenta final se habían abalanzado uno tras otro como una sucesión interminable de horas, en las que apenas había distinguido el día de la noche. La soledad, la angustia y la oscuridad que había acumulado en su alma le habían convertido en poco más que un pelele huraño, esquivo y enfermo. Pero nadie podría aguantar aquello mucho tiempo. Todo había rebosado y finalmente se derrumbó en casa de Shokichi. Sus miedos y angustian encontraron consuelo en el hombro de uno de los amigos que creía perdidos para siempre por culpa de su propia actitud. Sin embargo, cuando ya no tenía esperanza, había empezado a levantar cabeza. Ahora veía que la vida puede ser un laberinto oscuro, pero con un poco de perseverancia, a veces solo necesitamos girar la siguiente esquina para ver la luz al final del túnel.

Podía decirlo bien alto: Iba a divorciarse. Había tomado esa decisión, y la iba a seguir hasta el final. Ahora, empezaba a llenar el vacío dejado por la traición de su mujer con todo aquello que en su momento había dejado, primero por ella, y luego por la profunda depresión en la que se había sumido. El trabajo volvía a ser una tarea atrayente, además de una forma de ganarse la vida, y no solo un sitio donde huir intentando ocupar su mente. Casi había olvidado que si se había dedicado a la investigación, era realmente por gusto, no por obligación. Poco a poco retomaba en contacto con sus colegas de profesión, y con los becarios a su cargo. Los proyectos volvían a estar bien encaminados, siguiendo las pautas precisas, sin agobios extras y sin abarcar más de lo que podía. Ya no se le hacía de noche en la universidad, y mucho menos había vuelto a quedarse a dormir en su despacho. Por supuesto, también estaba Eva. Hablar con ella sin necesidad de medir las palabras, o sin reconcomerle lo que pudiera pensar Rose si lo hacía era de las mejores partes de esta nueva etapa de su vida. No sabía cuánto la había echado de menos hasta que había vuelto a estar con ella en el laboratorio, uno al lado del otro, trabajando juntos. No solo ella. El resto de sus amigos también seguían ahí, además de Shokichi. La ayuda que le estaba prestando Joseph, tanto a nivel judicial con los papeles del divorcio, como a nivel personal, era impagable, aunque siendo de quien se trataba, tampoco tendría nada que le interesase, pero esperaba poder devolverle el favor algún día. Es cierto que algunos, como Michelle, seguían guardándole un poco de un merecidísimo rencor, aunque era algo en lo que estaba trabajando. No esperaba, ni se merecía, que le volviesen a aceptar en su círculo cuando era él el que había decidido excluirse. Incluso había estado a punto de no ir a la _sakurada_ a la que le había invitado Eva. Temía el rechazo de todas aquellas personas felices y sentirse desubicado, dado que apenas conocía a la gran mayoría. Si finalmente se había decidido, había sido gracias a la insistencia y ánimos que le había dado Eva. Ahora se alegraba de su persistencia. Había sido un buen cambio para su rutina diaria. Su vida, desde hacía tanto tiempo que no quería ni pensarlo, consistía en ir de casa a la universidad, y vuelta a casa, aunque recientemente incluyese pasar a buscar a Dana a la guardería. Había llegado a su hogar agotado pero, por una vez, feliz. Al menos comparativamente más feliz de lo habitual. Además le había servido para ponerse un poco al día de las novedades del entorno social del que se había alejado desde prácticamente las navidades. La vida parecía haber avanzado a pasos agigantados sin él, que durante ese mismo tiempo se había quedado anclado en una relación condenada al fracaso.

Pero todo iba a cambiar. Iba a ser largo, duro, y probablemente doloroso, aunque dudaba que fuese peor de lo que ya había soportado. La parte más difícil sería conseguir la custodia de Dana. Si no fuese por ella, todo el proceso sería mucho más rápido y limpio. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera era su hija biológica. Bastaría con presentar las pruebas pertinentes, rechazar a la niña y a su madre, y se desvincularía para siempre de ellas. Pero no podía. No era capaz de alejarse de esa niñita a la que había criado y quería como si fuese de verdad su hija biológica. ¿Acaso importaba? ¿Acaso no había padres que adoptaban bebés y les criaban como a sus hijos? Puede que esos ojos castaños se clavasen alguna vez en su alma, ahora o en el futuro, recordándole a su exmujer y el dolor vivido. Puede que en el futuro le tocase sentarse frente a su hija y contarle la verdad sobre su nacimiento y la ruptura que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Puede que incluso llegase a parecerse físicamente a su madre. Pero, al menos en ese momento, todo aquello le parecía poca cosa frente a la alegría que le daba la posibilidad de seguir junto a ella. Estaba casi convencido de que Rose ni siquiera tenía aprecio a la pequeña. Apenas pasaba tiempo con ella, y mucho menos se encargaba de su cuidado, o de llevarla a la guardería. Pese a los buenos servicios prestados por Becky, había decidido prescindir de ella de momento, con una generosa compensación, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmasen. De bastantes cosas parecía enterada ya como para meterla en más problemas.

Aunque su determinación fuese firme y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final tanto con el divorcio como con la custodia de Dana, no siempre era tan fácil de ver. Mantener la moral alta cuando todo son muros (o leyes) que te frenan continuamente era muy desalentador, unido a las problemáticas propias de su trabajo y la guerra fría que mantenía en su casa no siempre era un camino de rosas precisamente. Rose estaba fuera de casa la mayoría del tiempo. La paz que dejaba cuando se iba rivalizaba con la soledad que sentía. Durante años su meta en la vida había sido formar una familia que le diese la bienvenida al salir de su trabajo, poder pasar tiempo con ellos y disfrutar de su compañía. Ahora le recibía una casa oscura, silenciosa y triste, la mayoría de los días. Por suerte, Dana aportaba luz a su vida mientras le daba la cena y jugaba con ella hasta que le llegaba la hora de acostarse. Pero incluso así, cuando él mismo iba a dormir, su cama de matrimonio se antojaba excesivamente grande, y no podía evitar preguntarse si pudo haber evitado toda aquella situación, en qué momento se había torcido, y qué sería de él de ahí en adelante. Por ello, había tomado la costumbre de dormir en la habitación de invitados, o, los peores días, con su hija. Aunque la soledad era difícil, resultaba ser mucho peor cuando estaba Rose. Su futura exmujer se dejaba caer de vez en cuando por la casa, aunque procuraba no coincidir con él, en la mayoría de los casos. Las raras y escasas veces que estaban bajo el mismo techo, Rose parecía comportarse de un modo completamente diferente a la anterior. Un día se la había encontrado al llegar, y ni siquiera hizo el amago de saludarle. Él había decidido ignorarla y seguir a lo suyo, pero se había empeñado en compartir estancia con él, sin hablarle, con una pose indignada excesivamente estudiada. Como si quisiese castigarle inútilmente con su "látigo de indiferencia". Otro día había llegado medio llorando, o le intentaba dar pena, o le increpaba sobre cómo estaba cuidando a Dana y lo mal padre que era. Su actitud cada vez que aparecía era un auténtico misterio. Fuera como fuese, en ninguna de las ocasiones había intentado hablar con él como una persona normal, y en todas las ocasiones se había marchado sin avisar. Había llegado a sentir algo de pena por ella. Cada día que pasaba la notaba más demacrada y hundida. Dado que él tenía un buen trabajo, Rose se había dedicado a la buena vida y no tenía trabajo ni ingresos. En un acto de buena fe, había decidido mantener abierta la cuenta corriente común donde transfería algo de dinero para que pudiese pagar sus gastos hasta que terminase el proceso judicial y pudiese olvidarse de ella para siempre. Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse de la comida, ya que hacía él la compra para los tres, ni de techo, pues tampoco la había echado de casa, pero daba la sensación de que ni ella misma estaba sabiendo administrarse correctamente. Incluso parecía escasearle la gasolina para mantener su mini, porque veces lo dejaba días aparcado delante de casa. Apenas podía creer que la mujer a la que tanto había amado estuviese tocando fondo de una manera tan lamentable, cuando en su memoria siempre la había recordado hermosa y brillante en todos los aspectos. Entonces llegaba el remordimiento, y la culpabilidad, cuando una voz en su cabeza se cuestionaba si todo aquello no sería culpa suya, y se tenía que obligar a mirar los papeles de divorcio, a recordar aquella prueba de grupos sanguíneos que no coagulaba, a las noches en vela preguntándose dónde estaba, y si aún le quería, las mentiras, las falsedades… Era mentalmente agotador.

Sin embargo, pese a esos momentos de debilidad y depresión, sentía que estaba mejorando a muchos niveles, empezando por su salud. Se encontraba mucho mejor de su pierna, y había reducido considerablemente la cantidad de calmantes que estaba tomando. Conseguía dormir un número razonable de horas, siempre y cuando su mente no le torturase demasiado, y aunque no estaba al 100%, podía decirse que empezaba a levantar cabeza. Incluso las visitas inesperadas de Shokichi a su despacho empezaban a tener cierta gracia… bueno, no tanto. Seguía incomodándole, pero más porque no le avisaba previamente que porque le visitase a secas.

Aunque para eso, si se le ocurriese hacerlo, sería más tarde. Hacía rato que se había acomodado en su despacho, acababa de empezar la mañana y tenía que empezar a organizar el trabajo. Guardó los papeles del abogado en el cajón de su escritorio bajo llave. Preferiría no llevarlos a la universidad, pero aunque en casa también tuviese cajones con llave, temía que Rose hiciese alguna locura y le diese por buscarlos. Además de vez en cuando consultaba dudas legales con Joseph que le resultaban muy esclarecedoras. A veces se llegaba a preguntar si a ese hombre se le había dado mal algo alguna vez, aparte de intentar conquistar a Michelle. Se volvió hacia el ordenador previamente encendido y consultó los correos de la universidad con un suspiro. Aunque había cancelado proyectos, seguía teniendo mucho trabajo acumulado. Informes que corregir, algunos que presentar, congresos que organizar, becas que pedir y un sinfín de cosas que podrían marear a cualquiera. Pero era con lo que le tocaba cargar.

Estaba enfrascado entre papeles y correos cuando un toque suave en la puerta le hizo levantar la vista. Al dar paso, a sabiendas de quien era, vio aparecer a Eva. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, abrazando la carpeta que llevaba contra su pecho. Su mera presencia en la sala, conseguía otorgarle una paz que no se podía equiparar a ninguna pastilla, o tratamiento de cualquier estilo que se le pudiese ocurrir. Aunque se había vuelto mucho más decidida desde el día que entró por primera vez en esa misma sala, seguía conservando ese aire de inocencia y bondad, que, en su afán de protegerlo, le había hecho alejarse de ella causando el efecto contrario a lo que buscaba.

\- _Buenos días, Adolf_. – Saludó con una leve sonrisa. Ya no apartaba la vista de él.

\- _Buenos días, Eva_. – Suspiró revolviendo en un archivador, intentando centrarse. – _¿Cómo estás?_

\- _Bien, gracias_. – Sonrió, y a su modo de ver, iluminó la estancia. Esa sonrisa se desvaneció parcialmente al observar el papeleo sobre la mesa. – _¿Y tú?_ – Le miró directamente, cuestionándole. – _¿Qué tal va todo?_

\- _Bien…_ \- Cogió aire, y él también echó un vistazo al desastre que era su escritorio. – _Bien_. – Repitió más convencido. – _Todo esto lleva su tiempo, pero va bien_.

\- _Mmm_… - Eva ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero tras lo que pareció un examen satisfactorio, volvió a sonreír. – _Me alegro entonces_. – Rebuscó en la carpeta que llevaba. – _Aquí están los informes de resultados que me pediste_. – Indicó mientras cogía el papel. – _También me he tomado la libertad de hacer un pequeño inventario del material que tenemos en el laboratorio, para no hacer pedidos extra en el almacén_.

\- _Vaya_. – Adolf la miró gratamente sorprendido ojeando las hojas. – _Gracias. Y buen trabajo_.

\- _No es nada_. – Eva volvió a sonreír. – _Es parte de mis tareas._

\- _Ahora tienes clase… ¿verdad?_ – Aunque se había llegado a conocer el horario de Eva hacía tanto que no contaba plenamente con ella que le costaba acordarse.

\- _Eso más tarde… ¿me necesitabas?_ \- Preguntó con cautela.

\- _Naturalmente si tienes otras obligaciones, no_. – Adolf suavizó el gesto. – _Lo primero son tus estudios, eso siempre._

\- _La verdad es que he quedado para hacer un trabajo en grupo_…

\- _Entonces no pasa nada_. – Eva parecía insegura. Se preguntó si había sido demasiado brusco. – _Espero que no os dé muchos problemas._

\- _Estaré libre por la tarde_. – Se apresuró a decir. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. – _Si hay cosas que hacer puedo ponerme con ellas después de las clases. Ahora tengo tiempo_.

Adolf se demoró un instante en contestar. Después de cómo se había portado con ella, lo último que quería era abusar de su amabilidad. Por otro lado él también tenía ganas de volver a trabajar con ella en el laboratorio. Era precisa, se compenetraban bien y sabía entender los silencios en los que estaba concentrado. Además, y aunque esto fuese un poco egoísta, también le proporcionaría una compañía que últimamente empezaba a anhelar.

\- _Puedo pasarme por aquí_. – Insistió Eva en vista de que no respondía. – _Si quieres que haga algo, lo haré, si no hay nada, me iré_.

\- _Hay que hacer un marcaje de anticuerpos y una citometría de flujo para seguimiento de los cultivos celulares que tenemos_. – Suspiró. – _Es bastante rutinario, pero el marcaje me quitará tiempo para la interpretación de resultados. Aun así_…

\- _Vale_. – Dijo decidida. – _Vendré entonces_.

\- _Eva_. – Llamó, tamborileando un par de veces los dedos sobre la mesa. – _¿Seguro que no tienes nada que hacer? Si has quedado con Sheila, o con alguien…_

\- _Seguro_. – Sonrió. – _Estoy libre_.

\- _De acuerdo_. – Dejó salir el aire de los pulmones. – _Te lo agradezco_.

\- _Entonces nos vemos_. – Se despidió. – _Te mandaré un mensaje en cuanto esté libre._

_\- Claro. Que pases buen día._

_\- Igualmente._

Eva desapareció como una suave brisa, dejando la estancia un poco más fría que a su llegada. La vida real volvía a su encuentro y el momento de paz había terminado. Pero, pese a ello, no podía negarlo: saber que esa tarde estaría con Eva le hacía un poco más feliz.

La vida es un suspiro, así que para evitar mayores distracciones, empezó con sus quehaceres. Se levantó con la silla con cierta precaución. Aunque ya caminaba mejor, las secuelas de su periodo de malestar físico seguían presentes, y le costaba un poco empezar a andar después de estar mucho tiempo parado. Cogió su bata blanca, bastante veterana, en la que se apreciaban algunas pequeñas manchas incrustadas en el tejido para siempre, como pequeñas medallas de guerras pasadas. Ponérsela le hacía sentir seguro. Después del accidente que casi se lleva su vida por delante, había encontrado su vocación en la ciencia y en encontrar solución a aquello que otros aún no habían podido explicar. Comprobó los bolsillos en busca de su set de bolígrafo, lápiz, goma y rotuladores, junto con una pequeña libreta de notas, además de un par de guantes de nitrilo y un pequeño cronómetro de laboratorio. Asintió satisfecho tras localizar todo, y salió de su despacho en dirección a las cámaras de cultivo tras coger el portafolios con las tareas del día. Nada más salir del despacho en dirección a las cámaras de cultivo, no le faltaron los saludos de la gente del departamento. Algunos, los que más tiempo llevaban sin saber de él, preguntaban por su salud, y comentaban cuánto se alegraban de verle rondando de nuevo por los pasillos. En esas ocasiones no dejaba de sorprenderle lo que se acordaba la gente de él, cuando se tenía a sí mismo como una persona bastante invisible. Entendería ese tipo de reacciones sobre alguien como Joseph, o Shokichi, incluso de Michelle. Le hacía sentirse algo idiota el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Eso, y que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera recordaba el nombre o la procedencia de su interlocutaor. Solo cuando lo había perdido todo había descubierto que tenía más de lo que había imaginado.

La mañana transcurrió bastante apacible, organizando el trabajo de algunos investigadores que colaboraban en sus proyectos, y preparando el trabajo de esa tarde, en vista de que finalmente iba a analizar sus cultivos. Esos ratos de soledad en las cámaras de esterilidad, con sus micropipetas, filtros y placas de pocillos, incluso con el ruido de fondo de las campanas extractoras de aire, le resultaban calmantes. Podía centrarse en el trabajo que había delante y estaba seguro de que nadie le interrumpiría. Aunque estuviese retomando su vida social, podía llegar a saturarse, y antes de eso prefería aislarse temporalmente, aunque fuese trabajando. No había retomado su labor como profesor, al menos no a tiempo completo. Todavía tenía que poner en orden muchos aspectos de su vida y no podía dedicarse a ello tanto como querría, pero tenía cierto seguimiento sobre sus alumnos. Shokichi era el primero que le había instado a darse un tiempo y recuperar poco a poco la normalidad sobre su vida, y pese a los altibajos, en días como ese, parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo. Volvió a su despacho cansado, pero contento. Estaba siendo un día productivo, al menos la parte que llevaba recorrida. Solo le quedaba comer y actualizar los documentos con la información recopilada hasta que llegase Eva.

Pero a veces la vida se niega a darnos un descanso. Adolf ni siquiera se lo vio venir. La universidad, en cierto modo, era como su segunda casa. Al fin y al cabo, pasaba muchas horas ahí, además de ser el lugar donde se sentía realizado a nivel profesional y era el sustento para el resto de aspectos de su vida. Un sitio donde desconectaba de todo lo demás, igual que desconectaba de la universidad cuando llegaba a casa. Dos mundos conectados, pero pese a todo, separados. Así había sido siempre y así debía ser. Por eso, cuando los golpes en su puerta sonaron ligeros y alegres, ni siquiera pensó en quién podía ser. Quizá Shokichi, quizá algún becario con algún informe de última hora, por lo que dio su permiso para entrar, con la vista aún centrada en el monitor de su ordenador, hasta que oyó la voz que le hizo girar la cabeza y palidecer ante la sorpresa.

\- Hola, querido. ¿Cómo estás? Qué recargado está todo esto.

Rose en persona entró por la puerta de su despacho sin siquiera preocuparse de cerrarla tras hacerlo, como si quisiera que todos se enterasen de que estaba ahí. Hablaba en un tono más alto de lo habitual, y se había puesto uno de sus vestidos estampados más coloridos con escote en forma de V donde lucía un colgante que le había regalado Adolf en uno de sus aniversarios. Aunque pretendía dar una imagen fresca y vivaz, con una sonrisa casi perpetua y antinatural, la ingente cantidad de maquillaje que llevaba encima no conseguía disimular unas marcadas ojeras y su piel parecía haber conocido tiempos mejores. Llevaba el pelo descuidado y algo sucio, y el broche que llevaba a un lado recogiéndolo para descubrir más la cara no conseguía mejorarlo. Tenía una mano engarrotada en el asa del bolso que llevaba al hombro, y con la otra se agarraba un pliegue del vestido mientras observaba cada rincón de su despacho. Era obvio que ni siquiera ella estaba cómoda ahí. Naturalmente tampoco le había avisado de su visita sorpresa, dado que no había sonado su móvil, y dudaba que estuviese ahí por algo realmente importante o necesario. Durante un momento no supo ni cómo responder mientras la dejaba campar a sus anchas, cotilleando los libros y posters de su despacho.

\- Qué haces aquí. – Dijo abruptamente. Estaba tan anonadado que apenas pudo poner énfasis interrogativo.

\- Ay, qué bobín. – Soltó una risita tonta, falsa, que le revolvió el estómago. – ¿Qué voy a hacer? Soy tu mujer, vengo a visitarte al trabajo.

\- Rose. – Dijo con todo el sosiego que pudo reunir, ya que empezaba a enfadarse. – Tú y yo ya no somos matrimonio.

\- Es casi la hora de comer. – Continuó hablando como si no le hubiese escuchado. – He pensado que podríamos hacerlo juntos.

\- Rose. – Llamó de nuevo. – No sigas.

\- Creo que me apetece un restaurante italiano. – Aunque parecía no inmutarse, su expresión se había congelado. – Aunque no controlo esta zona, así que podríamos ir donde quieras tú.

\- ¡ROSE!

Al fin cesó su verborrea. Cerró la boca mirándole con ojos desorbitados. Su sonrisa desapareció unos segundos de la cara, para volver como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ante eso. Empezaba a creer que la mujer que tenía ante sí necesitaba ayuda profesional.

\- Dime, cariño. – Pidió con voz dulce. Le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior. Adolf arrugó el gesto con desagrado ante el apelativo que había usado con él.

\- No puedes estar aquí. – Dijo con voz clara. – Esta zona está restringida a alumnos, profesores e investigadores, y tú no eres nada de eso.

\- P-pero… – Carraspeó intentando ocultar su tartamudeo. – Vengo a ver a mi marido. A ti. Eso se puede. Seguro.

\- No. Basta. – Adolf se levantó y dio la vuelta a su escritorio hasta quedar en frente a ella, todo lo alejado que le permitió la estancia. – Tú y yo YA no somos un matrimonio.

\- ¡Q-qué tonterías dices! Jajajaja. – Se carcajeó sonoramente con falsedad, mirando a su espalda por si pasaba alguien por la puerta. Bajó el tono con expresión preocupada – Si dices eso alguien podría creérselo.

\- Que lo haga. – Afirmó con rotundidad. – No es ninguna mentira.

\- ¡Chss! – Le chistó, muy alterada, acercándose a él. Adolf retrocedió un paso instintivamente. Apestaba a litros de perfume barato. – Cariño, esto no tiene por qué ser así. Podemos hacer una pausa, volver a ser como antes. Seguro que cambias de idea.

\- ¿Qué? – Le costó un momento procesar lo que estaba diciendo. – Rose, vete, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Mira. – Le enseñó la mano. – Llevo la alianza. La que tú me pusiste en el dedo el día de nuestra boda, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Éramos tan felices! ¿Y la tuya? – Le miró las manos y buscó la cadena en el cuello. – ¿Dónde está?

\- En el mismo sitio donde la dejabas tú cuando te ibas de casa: lejos.

Rose se quedó helada. Adolf también se había sorprendido a sí mismo. No pretendía ser tan cortante ni mordaz con ella, pero se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Le había asaltado, forzándole a mantener una conversación que no quería y distrayéndole de sus labores, por no hablar de toda la conversación en sí. Nunca se había pasado por la universidad a visitarle, salvo en contadísimas excepciones, y mucho menos sin avisar. Todo esto era esperpéntico. Si en ese momento le dijesen que era una cámara oculta, se lo creería.

\- Bueno. – Rose tragó saliva con dificultad, pálida. Apenas era capaz de mantener la falsa sonrisa. – Pero ahora la llevo. Sé cuánto te molestaba que me la quitase. He aprendido. – Sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si eso fuese un logro. – Y puedo mejorar.

\- No te hagas esto. – Pidió cansinamente. – Por favor.

\- ¿Y dónde está Dana? – Preguntó de repente al ver una foto de la pequeña en una foto colgada en el corcho al lado de un burdo dibujo infantil. – ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?

\- En la guardería. – Respondió sucintamente. Que usase el plural para referirse a ella le hacía sentir muy incómodo.

\- ¿En cuál? – Insistió. – Es mi hija, tengo derecho a verla.

\- Te di el nombre y la dirección por escrito. – Recordó Adolf. – Si solo vienes a eso te lo escribiré de nuevo para que puedas irte. – Dijo cogiendo papel y lápiz. – Al menos la mitad de sus genes sí que son tuyos.

\- ¡Espera! – Se abalanzó sobre él cogiéndole del brazo, impidiéndole escribir. – Espera, cariño, espera. – Tenía la respiración agitada, y los ojos desorbitados. – ¿Es por ella? – Bajó el tono a uno más confidente. – ¿Todo esto es por la niña? Si es por eso no importa. Tendremos otra. Una de los dos, o un niño incluso, ¿eh? ¿Sí? Lo haré por ti. Incluso daremos a Dana en adopción si no quieres verla más.

Adolf la miró horrorizado. Empezó a plantearse si estaba bajo el efecto de alguna droga. Ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía que sentirse. La repulsión, el enfado, una buena dosis de odio y algo de lástima se arremolinaban en su interior sin saber por cuál decantarse. Rose le miraba suplicante, agarrada a su brazo con tal fuerza que empezaba a hacerle daño, y sus ojos, por primera vez desde que había aparecido delante de él, brillaban con esperanza.

\- Toc, toc, ¿se puede? – Dijo una conocida voz al tiempo que hacía sonar los nudillos en la madera. – Supongo que sí, ya que la puerta está abierta.

Como un héroe apareciendo en escena justo en el momento clave, Joseph entró al despacho, con su porte habitual y una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Adolf le miró, puede que pidiéndole ayuda inconscientemente, pero fuese así o no, era justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Oh. – Miró a Rose de arriba abajo, juzgándola con cierto aire de desdén. Se inclinó ligeramente olfateando cerca de ella y arrugando la nariz justo después. – Había olido un perfume dulzón por el pasillo. Una vez más he acertado con la procedencia. Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada. – Lanzó una mirada inquisidora a su amigo, pero intervino la mujer.

\- Hola. – Rose, que inicialmente estaba tan sorprendida como Adolf, sonrió con aire despreocupado, soltando por su agarre. – Bueno, no mucho. He venido para ir a comer con MI MARIDO. – Dijo remarcando las últimas palabras.

\- ¿Tu marido? – Joseph se llevó una mano a la barbilla frunciendo el ceño. – ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Adolf? – Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido. – Qué casualidad, resulta que hoy iba a comer conmigo, lo siento.

\- Eh… - Rose intercambió una mirada entre los dos hombres, sin saber si era una broma o no. – C-claro. Claro que me refiero a Adolf. ¿A quién si no? – Soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

\- Creo que, legalmente hablando, esa definición ya no es aceptable. – Replicó Adolf con una gran sonrisa. – Pero bueno, no soy abogado, así que no seré yo quien se ponga selectivo ahora con el lenguaje, ¿no crees?

\- Adolf. – Rose cambió su expresión radicalmente. – ¿Qué le has contado?

\- Si te refieres a tus aventuras o a que decidiste que otro te hiciese un bombo y lo colases como su hija, lo había deducido hace mucho tiempo, así que, técnicamente hablando, no me ha desvelado mucho más. – Su rostro permanecía inmutable, como quien habla del tiempo, o del programa de humor que visto la noche anterior por la televisión.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Vociferó la mujer.

\- Rose, para. – Intervino Adolf, viendo que la situación se empezaba a ir de las manos.

\- No. – Dijo Joseph. – Voy a decirte algo, querida.

Sin más agarró a Rose del brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí y susurrándole en el oído. Adolf no llegó a captar nada, pero pudo ver cómo palidecía su cara, y su enfado inicial se convertía en miedo. Cuando se separó, la forma en que la miró Joseph le dieron escalofríos.

\- M-me voy. – Espetó Rose de repente. Les señaló con un dedo tembloroso. – Esto no quedará así.

Agarró el bolso contra sí y salió como un vendaval por la puerta, no sin antes rodear a Joseph dejando entre ellos el máximo espacio que permitía el pequeño despacho. Adolf se apoyó sobre la mesa de su escritorio, dejando salir todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Se sentía agotado a todos los niveles, incluso notaba la pierna resentida de la tensión acumulada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Joseph, sinceramente preocupado.

\- Sí… Bueno. – Soltó una carcajada ácida. – Todo lo bien que imagino que se puede estar.

\- Vi su coche fuera, y no engañaba con lo del olor dulzón así que… – Volvió a olisquear el aire arrugando la nariz. – Perdona… ¿te importa que abra la ventana? – Adolf consintió con un gesto. – Como decía, sospeché que pasaba algo y me acerqué a curiosear. Veo que hice bien.

\- No sé a qué ha venido todo esto. – Se llevó una mano a la cara. – Gracias.

\- No hay de qué. – Volvió a hablar tras un breve silencio. – Lo que dije antes de comer contigo era una artimaña, naturalmente, pero ahora que estoy aquí te lo ofrezco de nuevo, aunque probablemente digas que n…

-Vale.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Hmm… – Joseph se inclinó un poco para mirarle de cerca, como si dudase de su aceptación. – ¡Maravilloso! – Dio una palmada en el aire que provocó un respingo en Adolf. – Aunque ahora tendré que pensar un lugar. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

\- Que me lo pueda permitir, por favor. – Pidió Adolf.

\- No pienso dejarte sacar la cartera, así que eso da igual. – Rodeó los hombros del alemán que puso cara de empezar a arrepentirse. – ¡Es la primera vez que aceptas a la primera!

Ya tarde para arrepentirse, Adolf se vio arrastrado por el enérgico hombre hasta su fabuloso coche. Por el camino no pudo evitar comprobar si el coche de Rose seguía en el parking de la facultad, pero no había ni rastro de él, así que se permitió respirar con alivio. El resto del trayecto Joseph se dedicó a hablar de temas sin importancia, salvo alguna pregunta concreta por alguno de sus proyectos activos, cosa que agradeció. Todavía estaba acabando de digerir todo lo que había ocurrido apenas un rato antes. Lo peor era el resquemor de si podría volver a ocurrir. Ni siquiera sabía si debería contárselo a su abogado. Aunque iba a separarse de ella y quería la custodia de Dana por encima de todo, y pese a la traición de Rose y los años de engaños, quería un trámite limpio, sin ensañamientos, porque en el fondo quería pensar que alguna vez le quiso de verdad. Pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Muy difícil.

El restaurante que eligió Joseph, a petición suya, no fue excesivamente elegante, pero tampoco tenía aspecto de barato. Se dejó recomendar tanto por el camarero como por el propio Joseph y optó por una _quiché_ de beicon y queso, mientras que Joseph pidió para él un chuletón a la brasa, junto con una ensalada para compartir. La conversación fue escasa, y centrada en novedades de la universidad. Tras la opípara comida, optaron por un té, también por recomendación de Joseph y fue entonces tras un largo silencio con los aromas de sus infusiones flotando ante ellos, cuando por fin llegó la pregunta que se había temido.

\- Adolf, aunque intuyo la respuesta, hay algo que debo preguntarte. – Joseph dio un sorbo a su taza y la posó con parsimonia. – Estas escenas que monta Rose… ¿suceden muy a menudo?

\- No. – Suspiró, dejando también la taza sobre la mesa y apoyando la frente en la mano. – Por suerte, no. Ni de esa manera. Ni en la universidad. – Apuntó.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo? – Se interesó Joseph.

\- No lo sé, cada vez es de una manera. A veces es agresiva, a veces quiere ser cariñosa… – Se encogió de hombros haciendo memoria de las últimas veces. – En realidad tampoco nos vemos demasiado. Empiezo a creer que está perdiendo el juicio.

\- El hombre es un animal egoísta. – Sentenció. – Cuando se ve acorralado usará cualquier técnica a su disposición sin arrepentimiento con tal de sobrevivir. Creo que tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

\- Pero no me lo esperaba de ella. La Rose que yo conozco… bueno, o la que conocía. – Resopló. – Ya no sé ni qué creer.

\- No quiero hacer leña del árbol caído, pero puede que esto que estás viendo ahora sea realmente ella, y no lo has conocido hasta ahora.

\- La he tratado bien. – Dijo al fin. – Siempre. Le he dado lo mejor de mí, incluso ahora en el divorcio. Es ella la que se empeña en complicarlo todo. Yo… - Cogió aire buscando las palabras adecuadas. – Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

\- Por supuesto. – Le tranquilizó Joseph. – Y el resto de nosotros haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano, Adolf, no lo olvides.

\- Gracias. – Dio un sorbo a su té. Notaba el pulso tembloroso. – Significa mucho para mí.

\- No hay de qué. – Se tomó un momento de reflexión. – ¿Se lo dirás a tu abogado?

\- No lo sé. – Negó con la cabeza. – Seguimos viviendo bajo el mismo techo… o algo así, al menos cuando ella se pasa por casa. – Torció el gesto. – No quiero agriar más la convivencia.

\- Tampoco es bueno, sano ni legal que te trate así. – Joseph sonrió con malicia. – Ni creo que le haga gracia a su abogado.

\- Hoy me ha preguntado por la guardería de Dana, cuando debería saber perfectamente cuál es. Incluso me ha ofrecido tener otro hijo y darla en adopción, ¿te lo puedes creer?

\- Confesaré que estaba escuchando esa parte de la conversación, así que tengo que creerlo. – Se encogió de hombros con fingida disculpa. – La puerta estaba abierta.

\- Me aterroriza ir a buscar a Dana y que se la haya llevado ella. – Admitió con derrotismo. – No me lo había planteado hasta ahora.

\- No lo hará.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Viéndola hoy, apenas parece ser capaz de mantenerse a sí misma, así que como para además cuidar de otra criatura que requiere tantos cuidados y atenciones como un niño de la edad de Dana. – Explicó tranquilamente.

\- No sé cómo no he podido ver esto durante todos estos años.

\- Siempre lo he dicho. El amor es la peor de las enfermedades. – Suspiró. – Es capaz de dejar fuera de combate incluso al más apto. No te lo tengas en cuenta, Adolf, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

\- Por cierto. – Adolf le miró con curiosidad. – ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?

\- Nada. En resumen, simplemente le pedí que se fuese y dejara de molestarte. – Sonrió cordial. El alemán alzó una ceja con incredulidad, instándole a ser más concreto. – Quizá añadí algo sobre mis contactos y sobre su futuro. Creo que no quieres saber más.

\- Joseph, no quiero tener problemas.

\- Por supuesto. Nada de lo que dije puede ser usado en tu contra.

\- Puede parecer extraño… pero no quiero usar artimañas, o acusaciones reales como lo de hoy, incluso aunque me beneficien. Quiero respetar el recuerdo de que en algún momento fuimos felices de verdad. – Suspiró con melancolía. – Supongo que soy un ingenuo.

\- Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo. – Joseph rio. – Aunque yo tenga mi propio modo de hacer las cosas, en cierto modo admiro y respeto tu decisión. Además, tienes la suerte de tenerme cerca. – Sacó pecho con orgullo. – Y los tiburones sabemos sacar los dientes cuando es necesario en este mar de falsedades que es la vida.

\- Ahora sé por qué dice Michelle que eres cargante. – Bromeó con una sonrisa, la primera sincera desde que habían salido de la universidad.

\- Michelle siempre ha sido muy observadora. – Asintió riendo.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, Joseph? – Preguntó de repente con tono serio. – Sé que no debo, ni quiero, dejar que me pise, ni que pasen este tipo de cosas. Pero hundirla en la más absoluta miseria tampoco me haría sentir bien.

\- Habla con tu abogado. – Le aconsejó. – No me refiero a que le cuentes todo, pero al menos insinúaselo. Es, sino el mejor, uno de los mejores abogados que conozco en su campo. Sabrá aconsejarte.

\- Gracias, Joseph.

\- Deja de agradecerme cosas. – Hizo un gesto restándole importancia. – Al final voy a parecer buena persona.

\- Eres mejor persona de lo que te crees. Ahora lo sé.

\- Vas a hacer que me emocione.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Pese a lo ostentoso y la grandilocuencia que usaba Joseph para todo en su vida, Adolf supo que esa última frase la había dicho con el corazón en la mano. Tanto sus amigos durante la pasada _sakurada_ como Shokichi en los ratos que iba a visitarle, se había puesto parcialmente al día de las novedades de sus amigos. Se había enterado del rechazo oficial de Michelle a Joseph, y aunque le habían comentado cuánto había cambiado, comprobarlo en persona no dejaba de ser una grata sorpresa.

Estaban acabando sus consumiciones cuando tonó su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo. Había hecho caso omiso de él prácticamente desde la visita de Rose, así que era posible que tuviese algún mensaje relevante. Tras disculparse con Joseph, lo sacó y desbloqueó la pantalla. Tenía correos enviados que miraría con calma en su despacho, mensajes de Shokichi lloriqueando porque había ido a buscarle y no estaba y…

\- _Mierda_. – Espetó en alemán.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Joseph. – ¿Algún problema?

\- Tengo que volver a la universidad. – Se disculpó. – Con todo el jaleo había olvidado que tengo unas analíticas de cultivos celulares para esta tarde.

\- Claro, lo que quieras.

Tras llamar al camarero, para ahorrar tiempo, Joseph murmuró un ligero "cárgalo en mi cuenta". Tal y como había dicho, se negó a decirle el importe de la comida, así que, sin más dilación, emprendieron el camino de vuelta. En cuanto se sentó en el coche, lo supo. Estaba más nervioso de lo que esperaba.

Precisamente en la universidad, Eva leyó la contestación de Adolf pidiendo disculpas y diciendo que era posible que se retrasase un poco. Frunció los labios en un ligero mohín de disgusto, y decidió que haría tiempo en la biblioteca del departamento, ya que no sabía aún qué protocolo iba a seguir, así que no podía ir adelantando trabajo.

Su día había transcurrido tranquilo. Había tenido una buena tanda de exámenes y trabajos que entregar hacía poco, así que las clases que le daban ahora eran bastante tranquilas, sin la presión de acabar el temario, por el momento. La reunión con sus compañeros de clase había sido muy productiva y además la visita al despacho de Adolf le había levantado el humor. Parecía mentira que apenas unas semanas antes el simple hecho de entrar en aquel sitio le llenase de angustia, cuando apenas intercambiaba palabra con él. Se alegraba infinitamente de verle mejor. También ayudaba el hecho de ahora, después de todo lo que le había pasado ese año, tuviese más confianza en sí misma, y por fin se sentía capaz de hablarle normalmente. Cuando recordaba sus primeros días en la universidad, fuera de las faldas de su madre por primera vez y en un país lejos se su patria natal, y lo comparaba con la actualidad, tenía la sensación de estar rememorando la vida de otra persona. Los momentos de angustia, pena y, en cierto modo, aventuras que había vivido allí, la habían destrozado figuradamente hablando para renacer completamente renovada. Ya no se sentía tan pusilánime, ni cobarde, ni la vida era ya un camino de espinas en el que todo es callar y asentir con la cabeza. Aún le quedaban ciertas barreras por superar, por supuesto, pero esto era un avance, y tenía a sus amigos allí para acompañarla en el camino.

A mediodía, y como era ya tradición, había quedado para comer con Michelle y Akari. Todavía no se lo habían reconocido abiertamente, pero se comportaban tanto como una pareja que a veces tenía la sensación de que había sido así toda la vida. Era consciente de que delante de ella, pese no hacer nada especialmente llamativo, también se relajaban más, y ella tampoco se empeñaba en hacérselo notar, así que los ratos de las comidas, resultaban muy agradables tanto para unos como para otros, aunque en los últimos días ese ambiente se había tornado algo más triste y melancólico. En poco tiempo se acababa el curso, y aunque ella misma también se iría a pasar el verano con sus padres, sabía que volvería cuando empezasen de nuevo las clases. En cambio para Akari no era así. Él se iría para no volver. Incluso Michelle había bromeado diciendo que si les parecía bonito haberla acostumbrado a estar juntos para luego dejarla sola, pero no hubo risas. Ni siquiera sonrisas. En su lugar, Akari rodeó sus hombros, dándole un abrazo al que precedió un pesado y largo silencio, roto únicamente por el bullicio de gente a lo lejos.

La partida de Akari iba a ser un duro golpe para todos. Tanto él como Michelle habían hecho muchísimo por ella, y aunque en menor grado que su amiga, también se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Por lo que le había contado Sheila, ni Alex ni especialmente Marcos lo estaban llevando nada bien. Ellos además de por su compañía, notarían la ausencia de su amigo a nivel monetario. La posibilidad de hacer una visita, ya fuese a Japón, o de Japón a California, era prácticamente nula. Ya un viaje a Europa, concretamente a Alemania, podía convertirse en algo baste problemático, como había comprobado con Sheila, que pretendía pedir a sus padres ir a visitarla durante el verano. Pero sobre todo, le daba mucha pena Michelle, y también Akari, por la parte que le correspondía. Sabía cuánto se querían sus amigos. Aunque no existiese la perfección, ellos eran, para ella, el ejemplo de cómo debía ser una pareja de verdad, y era consciente de cuán felices se hacían el uno al otro por el simple hecho de estar ahí. Tampoco había un consuelo para ellos. Era el destino. No podían frenar el avance de los días, lo único que podían hacer era aprovechar juntos el máximo tiempo posible, y ni eso podían hacer tanto como querían.

Había intentado hablar con Michelle para, ya que no podía hacer nada por ella, al menos que pudiese desahogarse con alguien, pero siempre le cambiaba de tema. Se hacía la fuerte, y casi lo conseguía, pero la tristeza y la melancolía perpetuas que mostraba decían otra cosa. Aunque si ella se viese en una situación así, probablemente pasaría los días llorando. Ella nunca había estado enamorada de verdad, o al menos, no había querido tanto a nadie. Lo más cercano que había vivido había sido la partida de Adolf a los Estados Unidos cuando era más joven, pero, aunque para ella había sido muy real, sabía que parte de aquello era una fantasía de adolescente que no tenía opciones de llegar a buen puerto. Incluso así, recordaba el dolor que había sentido, así que no podía ni imaginarse cómo debían encontrarse ellos que realmente se querían y estaban enamorados. Precisamente por ese motivo, tampoco podía echarles en cara haberse ido más pronto de lo normal ese día, como los anteriores, en vez de pasar un rato con ella después de comer como hacían habitualmente. Así pues, con Adolf todavía ocupado, le tocaba aprovechar el tiempo en otras cosas.

Al entrar en el departamento, saludó a algunos de los interinos y otros becarios que rondaban por allí, algunos charlando en los pasillos despreocupadamente, y otros caminando de un lado a otro, con su bata blanca y una rejilla llena de tubos de ensayo que tintineaban con cada paso. Cuanto más estudiaba medicina, más ganas tenía de ahondar en ese campo. De momento, seguía la intención de seguir por la rama de pediatría, pero en los últimos meses había empezado a cogerle el gusto a la investigación. Puede que en parte eso se debiese a que trabajaba en proyectos de Adolf y eso le daba un plus de interés, pero lo mejor sería no plantearse nada. Escogiese lo que escogiese, tenía un largo camino por delante todavía.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, a excepción de otro alumno sentado en un rincón con un portátil, enterrado entre libros y apuntes, al tiempo que resoplaba. Tampoco sabía lo que podía tardar Adolf en llegar, así que sacó sus propios apuntes de Embriología y rotuladores de colores para empezar a subrayar. Igual también le servía para distraerse. Estaba nerviosa ante el encuentro inminente (o eso esperaba) con Adolf. Hacía un tiempo que no trabajaban codo con codo, y menos aún a solas. El grueso de gente que pululaba por el laboratorio, solía estar por allí solo por la mañana. Por la tarde, aunque quedaba gente, estaban bastante repartidas por el edificio y era difícil cruzarse con alguien. Eso les dejaría al menos unas cómodas dos horas juntos y sin gente que les pudiese molestarles, o interrumpir de alguna forma.

Eva no tenía muy claro qué sentía por Adolf. Estaba claro que lo principal era admiración. Ese sentimiento nunca había desaparecido. Le parecía un hombre maduro, que había logrado aquello por lo que había luchado, y era atractivo, a su modo de ver. Puede que no tanto físicamente, dadas sus obvias cicatrices, y las secuelas que había sufrido de niño, pero su pelo rubio, el aire serio y la cercanía que mostraba por los suyos le resultaban encantadores. Le apreciaba, y se había encaprichado fuertemente de él en su juventud. Cuando por fin le había encontrado, todas aquellas emociones habían vuelto a resurgir de forma aumentada y había desarrollado un complejo sentimiento por Adolf. El hecho de ser superior, que estuviese casado, y a la vez el cariño con el que la trataba, le habían conducido cada vez más a un estado de enamoramiento peligroso. Claro, que después de Navidad, todo había ido cuesta abajo. Los desprecios, desplantes, y Adolf alejándose de ella y de todos le había hecho muchísimo daño. Lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Había sido la primera culpable y responsable de todo lo que había pasado. Enamorarse de un hombre mayor y además casado, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Recordaba hablarlo con Sheila, que también se había pillado de Shokichi, aunque en su caso tenía más claro que se trataba de un capricho temporal. Además ahora salía con Iván, de su edad, y era mucho más feliz. Ojalá le pasase a ella algo así.

Pero no. Ahora la situación era otra. Adolf estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y no solo eso, estaba en trámites de divorcio. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que ahora ella fuese a intentar nada con él, pero desde luego era un cambio drástico en su vida. Se alegraba. Se alegraba muchísimo. Aunque apenas había conocido a Rose, había tratado lo suficiente con ella como para que no le hubiese resultado demasiado simpática, y eso que no era especialmente selectiva con la gente. Eso, unido a las historias que le había contado Michelle y los rumores que había oído por el propio departamento, hacía que se alegrase mucho más de la ruptura. Por otro lado, sabía que quería luchar por la custodia de Dana y Rose no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Si lo analizaba con detenimiento, la situación de Adolf y la de Michelle y Akari, eran las dos caras de una moneda. En el caso de sus amigos iban a tener una separación obligatoria queriéndose con locura, y para su tutor, estaba tramitando la separación de la persona a quien había amado intensamente. La verdad es que viendo ambos casos, asustaba un poco tener pareja. Los altibajos que estaba sufriendo Adolf a costa de todo ello se dejaban ver día a día, pero parecía que poco a poco se estaba recuperando. Volví a ser el de antes. Aseado, serio para trabajar, cercano para hablar, tranquilo… Todas aquellas cosas que le habían llamado la atención de él volvían a brillar en él. Y ella, de entre toda la gente, tenía la oportunidad de disfrutarlo en primera persona. Eso por no hablar de que tenía la consideración de hablar con ella en alemán, cosa que echaba mucho de menos, a excepción de cuando hablaba con sus padres por el ordenador.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un montón de tiempo mirando la misma hoja con un rotulador en la mano, perdida en sus ensoñaciones y sin avanzar. Cuando miró su teléfono se encontró un mensaje de Adolf de diez minutos antes informando de que ya estaba en su despacho y que se pasase por allí en cuanto pudiese, así que recogió todo lo rápido que pudo y fue volando a su despacho.

A Adolf, los dos toques apremiantes en la puerta le preocuparon un poco. Cuando al conceder el permiso vio a Eva algo acalorada pero sonriente, dejó salir el aire de los pulmones en un suspiro aliviado. Mejor así. Creía que si recibía otra sorpresa inesperada ese día no podría soportarlo.

\- _Perdona_. – Se disculpó Eva. – _Estaba en la biblioteca_.

\- _Tranquila, no es necesario hacer la analítica a una hora concreta_. – Replicó quitándole importancia. – _Era yo el que no quería hacerte esperar. Disculpa. Vamos al laboratorio y te cuento lo que vamos a hacer_.

Adolf se levantó de la silla, y se puso la bata antes de encaminarse con Eva hacia la zona de cultivos y esterilidad. Aunque aparentaba calma, por dentro se preguntaba si había hecho bien en pedirle ayuda a Eva. Siendo sinceros, el marcaje con anticuerpos era una técnica que en ocasiones delegaba directamente a los técnicos del laboratorio a excepción del análisis, pero Eva era su tutoreada. Estaba en su mano enseñarle todos los procesos que se llevasen a cabo en los laboratorios de esa facultad. O eso se había dicho a sí mismo. Aunque no se sentía con derecho a siquiera hablarla después de todo lo que había pasado, y cómo la había tratado, le gustaba tenerla cerca. Era un sentimiento egoísta. Como la necesidad de protegerla, no tanto por ella en sí misma, sino por él, porque le gustaba hacerlo. Tampoco era el mismo caso que atender a Dana, por ejemplo. En ese caso era su hija, y ella una niña pequeña que necesitaba atención. Con Eva, la situación era otra. Quería preservar ese estado de inocencia y bondad innata en ella. Como si fuese la prueba viviente de que realmente existiese la gente buena y estuviese en su mano que no se corrompiese. Simplemente quería cuidar de ella.

En el laboratorio, el proceso resultó ser mucho más sencillo de lo que había imaginado. Tenían que coger muestras de los diferentes cultivos y disgregarlas hasta conseguir células individuales, pasarlas a tubos de ensayo e incubarlas durante el tiempo especificado en el protocolo. Las disoluciones de marcaje estaban preparadas, así que el paso más delicado era seleccionar el tejido apto para el análisis. Adolf le dio a Eva las muestras para que se fuese adelantando mientras él escogía las siguientes. Ella encendió una de las cabinas de flujo laminar de la zona de esterilidad. Pronto, el ruido que sonaba como un extractor de aire de cocina, pero algo menos intenso, inundó la estancia. Adolf apareció poco después, pero en lugar de escoger una cabina diferente a la suya, acercó una silla y se puso a trabajar a su lado. Era el punto más delicado del trabajo, así que debían estar concentrados y, sobre todo, no hablar, si no querían contaminar todo lo que tenían delante. Los pequeños gestos entre ellos, tanto como para compartir material como de comprobación que todo iba bien eran naturales y fluidos. Eva se preguntaba si Michelle se sentiría igual con Akari, cuando eran capaces de comunicarse con apenas nada. Era muy satisfactorio.

Cuando pararon la campana de flujo laminar, comprobaron la ausencia de falta de silencio que tenían. Dado que las muestras se iban a desechar, la segunda parte lo hicieron en la mesa del laboratorio, fuera de la sala de esterlidad. Las muestras, tanto de uno como de otro, estaban perfectamente etiquetadas, siguiendo la misma nomenclatura. El siguiente paso era añadir diferentes reactivos a las diferentes muestras de tejido, esperar y ya analizar.

\- _Es muy sencillo_. – Dijo Adolf tras añadir la primera ronda de reactivos. – _Podemos usar mi cronómetro para controlarlo._

_\- Vale_. – Replicó Eva. Apuntó todo en su cuaderno de laboratorio.

\- _Y…_ \- Adolf recolocó los botes de reactivo en la mesa. – _¿Qué tal todo? ¿Comiste con Michelle y Akari?_

\- _Sí, siempre como con ellos_. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – _Aunque hoy se fueron pronto_.

\- _Entiendo_. – Asintió con la cabeza. – _Él se va pronto a Japón, ¿verdad?_

\- _Sí… va a ser todo muy raro_. – Dijo con melancolía.

\- _¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?_ – Preguntó Adolf. – _Siendo tu amigo supongo que le echarás de menos_.

\- _Pues sí, la verdad_. – Eva suspiró. – _Es un buen chico. Y cuida mucho a Michelle._

\- _¿No fue también el que se pegó con Joseph?_

\- _Sí, fue él_. – Respondió Eva riendo. – _Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde aquello_.

\- _Sí_. – Soltó una carcajada nasal. – _Yo llegué a ver un poco de un vídeo que les grabaron. No sé qué haría Joseph para evitar que se propagase, pero si alguien hizo algo, seguro que fue él_.

\- _Joseph me da un poco de miedo_. – Reconoció Eva. – _Es muy… raro. Parece que sabe cosas siempre_.

\- _Bueno, hablando de Joseph, más que parecer, es que las sabe_.

\- _Seguro…_

El cronómetro de Adolf pitó, indicando una nueva ronda de marcadores a añadir. Esta vez fue Eva la encargada de hacerlo. Con la micropipeta en la mano y la cantidad de tubos que tenía delante, estuvo cerca de saltarse uno de ellos. Justo en el momento en el que iba a apretar el botón superior para agregar el líquido, la mano de Adolf sobre la suya le hizo congelarse en el sitio. Se la soltó al momento, casi como si quemase, y se mantuvo en silencio en lo que tardó en acabar con todos.

\- _¿Y tú, Adolf?_ – Preguntó Eva. – _¿Qué tal el día?_

\- _Bueno… los he tenido mejores_.

\- _Vaya, lo lamento_. – Se aclaró la garganta. – _Sé que no soy nadie para decirlo, pero puedes contar conmigo, para hablar, o para lo que sea. Si está en mi mano…_

\- _Gracias_. – Valoró por un momento la posibilidad de contárselo a Eva. Le había parecido todo tan surrealista que igual a fuerza de contarlo, acababa creyéndose que había pasado de verdad. Miró hacia los lados asegurándose de estar solos antes de continuar, incluso aunque estuviesen hablando en alemán. – _Rose se ha presentado aquí sin avisar y me ha montado un número. _

\- _¡Qué dices!_ – Exclamó Eva. Se llevó al instante la manga a la boca. – _Perdona. ¿Y qué quería?_

_\- No lo sé. Volverme loco, supongo_. – Adolf sonrió con tristeza. – _Es como si cada día intentase algo diferente, a ver si cuela. Ni siquiera creo que lo haga por mí, o por Dana._

_\- Eso me parece muy rastrero. _– Dijo sin poder contenerse. – _Es indignante._ _Lo siento, es que me enfadan estas cosas_.

_\- Perdona. No debería cargarte a ti con algo así_.

\- _Tranquilo, no soy una niña_. – El hombre se quedó mirándola algo confuso. Aunque no lo dijo con mala intención, había sonado brusco. – _No lo decía en el mal sentido_.

\- _No te disculpes._ – Suspiró_. – Soy yo, que a veces olvido que ahora eres mucho más fuerte_.

\- _¿A-ah, sí?_ – Preguntó sonrojándose y mirándole de lado.

\- _Claro que sí._ – Adolf rio. – _Cuando llegaste aquí casi no podías mirarme_.

\- _Bueno, era bastante mojigata, supongo_. – Replicó encogiéndose de hombros. – _Eso tampoco es bueno del todo_.

Cuando acabaron las incubaciones, pasaron al citómetro de flujo. Era un modelo algo antiguo y la toma de muestras se hacía individualmente y a mano. Uno a uno enganchaban los tubos de vidrio en el hueco correspondiente, donde un pequeño tubo aspiraba la muestra. El resultado salía en el ordenador colindante, donde aparecía una gráfica con diferentes colores según las poblaciones celulares obtenidas. Adolf iba explicándole a medida que aparecían las nuevas gráficas según el tejido que analizaban. Una vez explicados los conceptos básicos, tenían que acabar toda la ronda de análisis para empezar a comparar resultados, así que se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras Eva se dedicaba a colocar los tubos en la máquina.

\- _¿Y estás bien?_ – Preguntó Eva de repente. – _Con todo lo de tu mujer y eso…_ _Sé que soy una entrometida pero…_ \- Se encogió de hombros. – _No me trató muy bien cuando estuve en tu casa._

\- _Lo sé. Y te pido mil disculpas_. – Chasqueó la lengua. – _Ojalá le hubiese parados los pies antes_.

\- _No es culpa tuya_. – Eva sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia. – _Aunque… espero que no te moleste, pero me alegro de que te estés divorciando_. – Eva le miró un momento antes de seguir, y se lo encontró sorprendido. – _Creo que te mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad. Aunque ahora lo estés pasando mal, te veo mucho más tranquilo_.

\- _Gracias, Eva_. – Le miró conmovido. _– Eso ha sido muy maduro por tu parte_.

\- _Bueno_. – Fue su turno de sonrojarse. – _Cualquiera que te conozca diría lo mismo_. – Carraspeó y cambió de tema. – _¿Qué tal está la peque?_

\- _Muy bien_. – Adolf sonrió. Le encantaba hablar de Dana. – _Está en la guardería. Pensé que lo iba a llevar peor, pero dicen que se porta muy bien_.

\- _Le viene bien relacionarse con otros niños_.

\- _Sí_. _Cuando salga de aquí iré a buscarla._

\- _Qué bien._ – Eva sonrió. – _Seguro que tiene ganas de verte._

\- _Sí._ – Le brillaban los ojos. – _Cuando la recojo parece que me quiere contar todo lo que ha hecho con su lenguaje infantil_.

\- _Su propio idioma_. - Se rio imaginándola. – _Los niños son geniales_.

\- _Estoy convencido de que vas a ser una pediatra estupenda. _– Espetó Adolf de repente. – _Y si algún día quisieras hijos, una gran madre_.

\- _Oh. Gracias_. – Se sonrojó. – _T-tengo facilidad para los niños, eso es todo_.

\- _Y es mucho, Eva. Créeme._

Con el último tubo analizado y tanto hablar de su hija, Adolf decidió que era ya demasiado tarde, y que dejaría el análisis para el día siguiente. Tras guardar los resultaos, recoger y limpiar todo el material, Eva aceptó que Adolf la acercase hasta la residencia.

\- _Muchas gracias, Eva_. – Agradeció justo cuando salía. – _Así voy a poder ir a casa antes._

\- _Gracias a ti por confiar en mí_. _Nos vemos._

Adolf contestó con un gesto de la mano y pudo verla cómo se quedaba mirando a su coche por el retrovisor. En cuanto se encaminó rumbo a la guardería, sintió el corazón en un puño. La conversación con Rose, y la pregunta sobre cuál era la guardería, volvió a su mente. Si ahora llegase y le dijesen que ya habían recogido a la pequeña no podría soportarlo. Esa niña era su vida. Ya había asumido que no llevaba sus genes, pero tampoco los llevan los niños adoptados y viven felices con sus padres adoptivos, y en su caso, la había criado desde el nacimiento. Aceleró forzando cambios de carril con la esperanza de llegar antes a su destino. La guardería que había escogido estaba algo alejada de la universidad, pero al menos le pillaba de camino a su casa. Cuando por fin pudo ver a lo lejos la colorida fachada, estaba completamente tenso. Encontró sitio en el aparcamiento que tenían a la entrada, y salió a toda prisa del coche, cerrándolo con el mando mientras caminaba. Se paró delante de la puerta, forzándose a respirar un par veces y calmarse antes de entrar al recibidor. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, sonó un llamador. A la derecha se oía el bullicio de niños, y al momento salió una chica joven, sonriente, con el pelo largo y negro recogido en dos trenzas, con un niño de apenas un año en brazos que tenía aspecto de haber estado llorando. Llevaba un uniforme compuesto de un peto y camiseta de manga corta de colores pastel con grandes bolsillos, de los que, de alguno de ellos, sobresalían juguetes.

\- Buenas tardes. – Saludó Adolf. – Vengo a recoger a Dana.

\- Dana… - La cuidadora frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza. Adolf se sintió morir. - ¡Ah, sí! Claro. Ahora mismo se la traigo.

Vio desaparecer a la mujer mientras le oía decirle al niño que se tenía que portar bien y no estar triste. Aguardó ansioso en el recibidor. Aunque le había dicho que estaba ahí, no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que la niña estuviese con él. Tras un momento de interminable angustia, apareció de nuevo con la niña agarrada a su mano, que en cuanto vio a su padre se soltó para ir a por él. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió a cogerla en brazos, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla entre risas de la niña y una mirada enternecida de la cuidadora.

\- Es una niña muy tranquila. – Le dijo la cuidadora. – No da nada de guerra, ya sea jugando sola o con otros niños.

\- En casa también es muy tranquila. – Confirmó el alemán. – _¿Verdad que sí, Dana?_ – Le murmuró en alemán acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Se parece a usted. – La chica sonreía de oreja a oreja. Adolf la miró sorprendido por la afirmación. – B-bueno, n-no me refiero físicamente… ya sabe – Se explicó la chica al fijarse en sus cicatrices. – Es solo que usted parece un hombre tranquilo y…

\- La he entendido, tranquila. – Dijo Adolf emocionado. – Se lo agradezco. Mañana la traeré a la misma hora.

\- Aquí estaremos. Muchas gracias.

Salió con la pequeña en brazos, que fue balbuceando hasta que la acomodó en la sillita del coche. Puede que esa sencilla frase dicho por alguien tan anónimo como una niñera de guardería fuese una de las que más le habían alegrado la existencia en los últimos días. Se secó las lágrimas de emoción con el dorso de la mano, comprobando por el retrovisor que Dana estaba bien sentada antes de arrancar. Ni siquiera le importó ver el coche de Rose a la puerta de casa, o si realmente estaba dentro, en la cama o en el jardín. A él le bastaba con tener a su hija al lado para sentirse invencible.


	119. Sólo he venido por la comida

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**¡Eme al habla! Lo primero de todo pediros disculpa por el retraso en el capítulo. Realmente me siento muy mal por no haber llegado a tiempo esta semana :_D. Mi vida ha sido muy muy caótica el último mes ya que como comenté por Twitter he estado una semana de viaje sin acceso a un ordenador, trabajo a jornada completa, voy a clase de japonés (tengo un examen final la semana que viene de hecho) y me estoy mudando. Lo cual reduce mi tiempo de escritura a los trayectos en tren que hago a diario de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. La próxima semana ya acabo las clases y aunque sigo ocupada con la mudanza y el trabajo espero poder sacar más tiempo para escribir.**

**Otra noticia que tenemos que dar y que probablemente muchos ya os imaginaréis es que esta historia está llegando a su fin. Si no cambian nuestros planes quedarían tan sólo uno capítulos (sin contar este) para que demos por finalizado este fanfic. Según mis cálculos eso haría que el último capítulo se publicase a finales de agosto de este año. Os mantendremos informados al respecto de todos los posibles cambios que pueda haber pero de momento vamos a lo importante, el capítulo de hoy.**

**Cumplir años es obligatorio, envejecer es opcional, pero el paso del tiempo no deja indiferente a nadie. Celebrar que llevas un año más en el mundo cuando precisamente la idea de que el tiempo avance te aterra quizás no sea la mejor opción y de hecho Michelle quiere evitarlo de ser posible. Lo que ella no se imagina es que en una fiesta a la que no quiere ir, acompañada de gente con la que no quiere estar y recibiendo regalos que no cree merecerse, la van obsequiar con aquello que más anhela, y ni siquiera es algo material.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos como a Keiji le resulta cada vez más difícil ocultar lo que siente por Amelia. Sus intentos fallidos por declararse le atromentan y la frustración puede llevarle a tomar decisiones precipitadas que pueden acabar muy mal...o muy bien. **

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 22 de junio. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Sólo he venido por la comida  
****\- Autora: _Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 15386  
****\- Personajes: Todos menos Sylvester, Xi y Asataro. **

* * *

**SÓLO HE VENIDO POR LA COMIDA**

Despertó sola, hecha un ovillo en un edredón que le daba demasiado calor pero le otorgaba el abrazo que echaba en falta. Sobre su almohada y junto a su cabeza, podía sentir el peso de su gata, que estaba acurrucada en el hueco cerca de su cuello y ronroneaba. Muchos eran los momentos de su vida en los cuales se había despertado así. Envuelta en mantas, sin más compañía que ella misma y alguna mascota y el colchón entero para poder estirarse a placer y disfrutar de toda la superficie de la cama. Sonaba tremendamente acogedor y de hecho habían sido despertares perfectos para ella durante años, pero ya no. Ahora era algo a lo que tendría que habituarse de nuevo tras días en los cuales tenía a su lado la presencia de alguien con quien sentía que podía compartir todo sin miedo a ser juzgada, con quien se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para no poner barreras a sus pensamientos, a sus sentimientos, a sus ganas de reír, de llorar o de ver el mundo arder. Michelle se despertó sin tener a Akari a su lado, y le costaba horrores hacerse a la idea de que tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a ello.

Se levantó aunque realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo y pese a que todos los calendarios de su casa estaban o escondidos o dado la vuelta no necesitaba ninguno para saber qué día era. Domingo 19 de abril, su cumpleaños. Las felicitaciones en redes sociales, las llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos, familiares y sus padres…todo y todos parecían querer recordarle que ese día cumplía 26 años. Los cumpleaños para ella si bien eran algo que le hacía cierta ilusión tampoco los esperaba con demasiada impaciencia. Solía celebrarlos con sus padres, Shokichi y en alguna contada ocasión con algún amigo, pero como siempre había sido una persona bastante solitaria nunca había hecho grandes celebraciones llenas de gente, a excepción de cuando era una niña pequeña. Y la casualidad quería que justo el año en el cual iba a hacer una celebración rodeaba de amigos, fuese el año en el que menos quería hacerla. Su cabeza no pensaba ni en fiestas, ni en tartas, ni en regalos…su cabeza pensaba que le quedaban tan sólo 4 semanas para poder disfrutar de la presencia de Akari, y que una vez se marchase ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo se volverían a ver. Ella no dejaba de repetir que en verano le visitaría, más para convencerse a ella misma que a él, pero el hecho era que las semanas pasaban, que cada vez tenía menos tiempo para organizar el posible viaje y comprar los billetes, y que ella seguía sin decidirse.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía sobre el lavabo, descubriendo lo que ya se imaginaba, una expresión apagada y cansada que difícilmente pasaría desapercibida. Estaba agotada, y no porque se hubiese pasado haciendo ejercicio, sino porque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar, consumiéndola. Cada día buscaba soluciones a algo que no las tenía, pero pese a ser consciente de ello su cerebro parecía actuar de por libre sobre pensando, sobre analizando, hasta llegar a la extenuación. Y le estaba empezado a pasar factura de forma notoria. Siempre había sido una persona capaz de mantener sus múltiples preocupaciones a raya, mostrándose serena, calmada, con la cabeza fría aunque por dentro se sintiese desmoronarse. Vivía queriendo dejar claro a los demás que era persona responsable y confiable en quien todos se podían apoyar, y esperaba a abrir la caja de sus miedos y agobios a estar en soledad para así no molestar a nadie. Hasta ese momento nunca le había resultado excesivamente difícil ocultar inquietudes bajo una sonrisa amable o un semblante serio simulando estar bien…siempre simulando estar bien. Pero en esta ocasión estaba demasiado extenuada como para fingir que no pasaba nada y la sonrisa que le devolvió su cara cuando forzó una reflejándose en el espejo era demasiado falsa. Cualquiera podría ver a través de ella y darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, y lo que menos quería en ese momento eran preguntas sobre qué le pasaba o miradas condescendientes de aquellos que se montaban la película de lo que le podía ocurrir.

Era su cumpleaños joder, "su día", no hacían más que repetírselo en todos los mensajes de felicitación que recibía. Si tanto insistan en ello y en que disfrutase ¿por qué demonios no la dejaban en paz? Quería estar en su casa, haciendo nada, acompañada de su gata y de Akari y sin tener que preocuparse por qué cara poner. Era "su día" ¿no?, pues si realmente querían que lo fuese lo mejor que podrían hacer era olvidarse momentáneamente de ella y dejarla tranquila. Estaba demasiado cansada para fingir que se lo estaba pasando bien, e ir a una fiesta implicaba eso, pasárselo bien para no aguarle diversión a los demás. ¡Cómo odiaba las convenciones sociales!

No quería ir, de verdad que no. Pero tampoco podía ausentarse de algo que estaban haciendo por ella y por Alex, aunque era consciente de que Shokichi, el principal organizador y quien más insistente era con la fiesta, era en ella en quien estaba pensando. Le agradecía su preocupación y su interés, claro que sí. Pero para una persona tan social y extrovertida como él, que se recargaba de energía y animaba al estar rodeado de gente, resultaba muy difícil entender que para una introvertida como ella el socializar suponía un gasto energético y anímico muy alto, y que necesitaba la soledad para recargarse y recuperarse. Siempre podría inventare la excusa de que se sentía mal para retirarse momentáneamente a alguna habitación mientras los demás seguían con la fiesta. Esperaba que al estar también celebrando el cumpleaños de Alex eso desviase la atención de ella lo suficiente. Desayunó con pocas ganas, llenándose el estómago con restos de la nevera hasta que se sintió satisfecha. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de la comida que pudiese haber o de los regalos conseguía que la fiesta le resultase más apetecible. Se sentía desganada y apática y tenía que reconocer que el Akari le dijese el día anterior que no podía ir a dormir a su casa tenía bastante que ver. Se había hecho a la idea de que al menos, lo primero que vería al despertarse el día de su cumpleaños sería al chico a su lado, pero no pudo ser. Él la había llamado a las 12 de la noche en punto para felicitarla, y agradecía el gesto, pero no era lo mismo.

El teléfono vibró sobre la mesa y lo miró con desidia ¿por qué llamaban? Todo el mundo sabía de sobra que odiaba hablar por teléfono ¿por qué la amargaban el día de su cumpleaños haciéndola responder llamadas insustanciales y en las que ni ella ni la otra persona sabían qué decir más allá de "felicidades" y "gracias"? Por suerte el aparato sólo zumbó un par veces y respiró aliviada, tras un par de segundos volvió a zumbar poco después. Eran mensajes. Tampoco tenía ganas de contestarlos pero al menos era mucho menos molesto que una llamada. Los consultó más por rutina que por curiosidad, tomándose con alegría con que quien le hablaba era una de las poquísimas personas a quien tenía ganas de ver en ese momento, su madre. Pese a que ya la había felicitado el cumpleaños le volvía a preguntar qué tal estaba, y le decía que aunque le apetecía hablar con ella había preferido mandarle un mensaje porque intuía que no tenía ganas de recibir llamadas. Su madre siempre era capaz de entender y saber lo que le pasaba son tener que preguntarle y era curioso que justamente ella comprendiese a la perfección su aversión a las llamadas y la respetase cuando precisamente era una de sus excepciones. Con su madre era capaz de hablar por teléfono durante horas, y siempre parecían tener algo que decirse. Precisamente en su última llamada le había hecho saber sin miramientos que la oía triste y que si no quería contarle qué le ocurría que no lo hiciese, pero qie estaba allí para ella. Siempre había sido un apoyo para Michelle e incluso cuando había tomado decisiones que no le parecían correctas su madre nunca la había abandonado, aunque no dudaba en decírselo si creía que se equivocaba. Le confirmó que el siguiente fin de semana aprovecharía para volver a casa un par de días y celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos, y ella le recordó que no le habían mandado el regalo pero que se lo darían cuando fuese. Tenía muchas ganas de verla y consiguió darle los ánimos suficientes como para afrontar el día.

Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina para fregar lo que había manchado desayunando, con la cabeza sumida en las cosas que quería hacer en los dos escasos días que pasaría con sus padres. Frotó su nariz en la cabeza de la gata, que se había subido en la encimera y ronroneó frotándose también contra ella. Al menos tenía a Influenza, y aunque muchos no lo entendiesen para Michelle era una compañera insustituible que la daba compañía y cariño en sus momentos tanto malos como buenos. Y eso era más de lo que hacían muchas personas.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver en si escurre platos la taza con el nombre de Akari que le regaló en el White Day. Con lo espantosa que era no se terminaba de creer que al chico le gustase tanto como decía, peor debía reconocer que sentía cierto calor en el pecho y que una sonrisa acudía a su boca cada vez que le veía usarla. Aún no habían decidido lo que hacer con la taza y el pijama, ni él, ni ella. Michelle no se consideraba quién para tomar la decisión de qué hacer con ello y Akari no parecía querer hacerlo. Se lo había regalado como una forma de decirle que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas para él, que ahí tenía un lugar para volver, que quería pasar gran parte de su vida acompañada por su agradable y reconfortante presencia. Pero se iba a ir, y aunque una parte de ella quería que lo dejase como una especie de símbolo, de promesa de que antes o después volvería, otra parte se martirizaba pensando en lo doloroso que sería ver día a día las señales de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y era un regalo que le había hecho a él, y con él debería estar ¿no?...Pero si se lo llevaba, perdería su propósito. Terminó de fregar intentando ahogar la verborrea de sus pensamientos con el ruido del agua del grifo, pero fue aún menos efectivo de lo que esperaba. Vaya mierda de cumpleaños estaba teniendo. Al menos la perspectiva de volver a su casa el siguiente fin de semana había conseguido levantarle el ánimo un poco. Lo único malo era que a cuenta de ello no podría ver a Akari durante esos días. Aunque quizás…no, era una locura, no podía hacer eso. Bastante agobiado había estado Akari en casa de Shokichi cuando fue su padre como para llevárselo a su ciudad natal, a la casa en la que había crecido, para que conociese a su madre. En su fuero interno era algo que le gustaría, quería que su madre conociese a una de las personas que más feliz habían conseguido hacerla, pero no quería poner al chico en un compromiso. Si le preguntaba seguro que él le decía que sin problema con tal de complacerla y para poder pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no quería hacerle pasar el mal trago. Se masajeó las sienes. Teniendo en cuenta la hora que era más le valía dejarse de pensar en tonterías y empezar a prepararse. Todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo hasta tener que partir a la fiesta, pero tenía que ir mentalizándose desde ya.

Estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha cuando el timbre de la puerta la sorprendió a medio desvestir y con el agua corriendo. Durante un microsegundo y bajo la atenta mirada de Influenza, que la observaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro se planteó abrir, pero cambió de idea al instante y prefirió hacerse la sorda. Se estaba a punto de deshacer de su ropa interior cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, con insistencia. Levantó la cabeza mirando en dirección a la puerta incluso aunque la pared del baño le impedía verla, como queriendo atravesar los ladrillos y cemento con la mirada para poderle dedicar una expresión de absoluto descontento a quien no dejaba de llamar. Tras un tercer timbrazo prolongado más de lo necesario, se echó el albornoz por encima y fue a zancadas hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe sin siquiera comprobar por la mirilla de quién se trataba. Y toda la ira que fue creciendo en su interior y que hizo que cada milímetro de su cuerpo se pusiese en alerta se desinfló como un globo, y pudo sentir como su sangre dejaba de bullir y su cerebro se relajaba, pero aun así su corazón seguía retumbando en su pecho al toparse con la persona al otro lado. Akari, con una sonrisa y un gesto de disculpa pedía perdón por casi quemarla el timbre. Sin dejarle acabar la frase le dio un manotazo en el brazo de pura frustración para a continuación abrazarle mientras él se frotaba aún la zona de golpe. Devolviéndola el abrazo y sin soltarla, la guio al interior de la vivienda, ayudándose de un pie para cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Ella le dio un último apretón y soltó su agarre, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo con voz cantarina, dándole un beso en la cabeza instantes después. Ella se dejó hacer intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando. No entendía nada. Habían quedado en que se verían directamente en casa de Shokichi y que estuviese allí la pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Le había dado, sin saberlo, el único regalo que llevaba esperando todo el día….su presencia.- Quería verte, y darte tu regalo- dijo a modo de respuesta ante su pregunta muda- Supuse que no responderías al telefonillo salvo que estuvieses esperando algún paquete pero como es domingo no se recibe correo y no abrirías. Así que llamé a un vecino, le dije que me había olvidado la llave y prefería esperar al cerrajero en el portal que en la calle y entré. Si insistía lo suficiente al timbre me acabarías abriendo aunque sólo fuese por no escucharlo. No quise avisarte por teléfono para que fuese una sorpresa.

Michelle escuchó atenta su perorata, recreándose en los cambios de la expresión del chico conforme relataba su historia. Le encantaban sus gestos, sus facciones, la forma en la cual las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban cuando sonreía, la manera casi imperceptible en la cual arrugaba la nariz al decir que sabía que no iba a abrirle, cómo fruncía ligeramente el ceño cuando se paraba un instante a pensar en qué era lo siguiente que tenía que decir y qué palabras escoger. Estaba tan enamorada de él que en ocasiones hasta se reñía interiormente a sí misma por dejarse caer en la trampa del amor romántico, pero sus sentimientos eran los que eran y tampoco quería ponerles freno. Pocas veces querer a alguien la había hecho tan genuinamente feliz.

\- Por qué me conoces tan bien- le dijo con una sonrisa una vez él dejó de hablar.

\- Porque te quiero. Y bueno porque hablamos mucho y me intento fijar en las cosas que dices y que haces y en lo que te gustan y…¿qué?- cortó su discurso algo alterado al escucharla reírse y Michelle no pudo evitar posarle un beso en los labios que pareció pillarse por sorpresa.

\- Esto no es una pregunta de "justifica tu respuesta", que no estás en un examen- hizo una pausa para reírse levemente- Era retórica. Y yo también te quiero, bobo.- Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acomodándose en su cuerpo cuando él le devolvió el gesto- Gracias por venir, me hacías falta

\- Tendría que haber venido ayer, lo siento- sintió como apoyaba la cara en su cabeza, abrazándola con más fuerza- Tenía unas cosas pendientes y quería dejarlas terminadas, perdón.

\- Te eché de menos- murmuró en su cuello. La gata, entre ambos, se frotaba con sus piernas maullando por lo bajo

\- Y yo…

Se abrazaron en el recibidor del apartamento durante un instante, hasta que se dieron por satisfechos. Michelle le dijo que justo la pilló a punto de meterse en la ducha y ante la sonrisa lujuriosa que asomó a los labios de Akari y que él intentó cubrir inútilmente con una mano, no pudo sino invitarle a unirse a ella. Agarrándolo por la muñeca lo arrastró hasta el baño, ante lo que él no opuso ni la más mínima resistencia. Volvió a dejar el agua correr para que la temperatura fuese agradable y con unas intenciones menos pervertidas de lo que pudiese parecer y con más cariño que lascivia se ayudaron a deshacerse de la ropa el uno al otro, entre caricias. Recorrieron sus cuerpos con besos y, bajo la ducha, se ayudaron a enjabonarse y aclararse la espuma. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, el que Akari la ayudarse a echarse champú y lavarse el pelo masajeándole la cabeza con cariño, hizo más por ayudarla a librarse de sus pensamientos negativos de lo que podría haber hecho cualquier psicología positivista de manual de autoayuda. El tiempo empezó a echárseles encima por lo que tuvieron que salir de la ducha antes de lo que les gustaría y a Akari no le quedó más remedio que intentar secarse el pelo con una toalla lo mejor que pudo. Si llegaba a casa de Shokichi junto con Michelle y con pinta de estar recién duchado no habría excusa que pudiesen dar que sonase creíble.

\- ¿De verdad no tienes secador?- preguntó Akari con la toalla sobre la cabeza, sentándose en el sofá.

\- No, mete demasiado ruido y me molesta- Michelle arrugó la nariz sólo de pensarlo- Y además reseca mucho el pelo- se quedó de pie frente a Akari y sin preguntar siquiera empezó a frotarle la cabeza con la toalla para quitarle la humedad – Bueno…ahora que lo pienso mi madre me compró uno y me lo trajo una de las veces que vino de visita. Pero lo guardé y no sé dónde está- se encogió de hombros- Te tendrás que conformar con esto.

\- ¿Y tú no te los vas a secar? ¿Piensas salir de casa con el pelo mojado? – preguntó intentando mirara a la cara entre su propio pelo y la tolla, ella le empezó a frotar con más fuerza hasta casi hacerle daño- ¡A-au! ¡Micchan!

\- Pues deja de ser paternalista conmigo

\- Sólo me preocupo por ti – refunfuñó

\- No me va a pasar nada por salir de casa con el pelo mojado cuando estamos a 20 grados, Akari.

Le apartó la toalla de la cabeza pasándole una mano por el pelo. Aunque seguía algo mojado había quitado la humedad suficiente como para que se le secase sin problemas camino a casa de Shokichi. Si antes ya tenía pocas ganas de ir en ese momento no tenía ninguna. El poder pasar un rato con Akari era una de sus pocas motivaciones para ir a la fiesta, pero ahora que estaba con ella no tenía ninguna. De hecho lo que realmente quería hacer era quedarse en su casa con él y si acaso salir a comer a algún restaurante especial para celebrar su cumpleaños. Tranquila, con quien quería y sin tener que poner buena casa. Eso sí que sería el regalo perfecto.

\- ¿Ya está seco?- preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo a él mismo. Pareció darse por satisfecho pues la sonrió para segundos después cortar la sonrisa de golpe, mostrar una expresión pensativa y abrir los ojos de par en par - ¡Se me había olvidado! Te he traído un regalo.

\- Espero que no sea un secador

\- No se me ocurriría…espera, voy a por ello.

Akari se levantó del sofá y fue en dirección a la entrada de la casa. Michelle ni siquiera se había percatado de que al entrar llevaba una bolsa que posó en el suelo y en la cual la gata estaba metiendo la cabeza. El chico agitó la bolsa para intentar echar al animal, que lo miró contrariada y maulló alargando el sonido como queriendo mostrar su disconformidad. Akari se giró hacia Michelle pidiéndole ayuda y tras reírse, llamó a la gata, que acudió a su lado emitiendo un sonido entre maullido y ronroneo. Conforme pasó a su lado y ya con la bolsa en su poder, la agarró de la mano y llevó hasta el sofá, haciendo que se sentase a su lado. Estaba nervioso, lo podía notar en la forma en la cual resoplaba mirándola y se apartaba el pelo de la nuca. Ella estaba expectante, le producía mucha curiosidad lo que podría llegar a regalarle y aunque a él le había dicho que no hacía falta que le comprase nada y en realidad así lo sentía, en el fondo le hacía mucha ilusión recibir algo de él.

\- Bueno esto…no es gran cosa. Quería darte algo muy especial pero no he sido capaz de pensar en nada

\- Akari….no empieces

\- Pero es que…

\- Pero es que nada, seguro que me gusta. Y dámelo ya que me estás poniendo nerviosa

\- Vale, vale. Son dos cosas- Akari se puso a rebuscar en la bolsa y le tendió una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel brillante de color violeta. Sintió un vuelvo en el estómago durante un breve instante. El paquete pequeño y cuadrado le recordó demasiado el anillo que le había dado Joseph meses atrás- Tranquila, no es un anillo- dijo al instante como si fuese capaz de leerle la mente.

\- Si tú me dieses un anillo no me molestaría- lo dijo sin pensar, pero era lo que realmente sentía. No es que quisiera casarse con él, no tan pronto y cuando su relación de pareja venía sólo desde un par de meses atrás y de hecho la idea del matrimonio no le parecía atractiva en absoluto. Pero no le disgustaría recibir un regalo así de él, principalmente porque sabía que para Akari al igual que para ella sería más un símbolo del cariño mutuo que se sentía que no una alianza de compromiso- ¿Puedo abrirlo?- preguntó al percatarse de que el chico se había quedado congelado mirándola sin decir nada.

\- Sí, sí. Claro.

Abrió el paquetito con los nervios haciendo que la tarea se le dificultase mucho más de lo normal. Quitó el celofán con cuidado, sintiendo que le temblaba un poco el pulso, y sintiendo la intensa mirada de Akari sobre ella. Al deshacerse del papel se topó con una pequeña y discreta caja que abrió sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. En su interior descubrió una pulsera sencilla en color plateado que constaba de una cadena fina en el centro de la cual había una figura de un gato estirado. Había visto esa pulsera en un escaparate unas semanas atrás un día que había decidido salir a cenar y aunque le había llamado la atención y se detuvo un momento frente al cristal para mirarla, no hizo ningún comentario sobre ella. Pero ahí estaba Akari, como ya era habitual en él, siendo capaz de leerla y de saber lo que quería sin necesidad siquiera de que ella lo pusiera en palabras. Le encantaba el regalo, pero lo que más le gustaba sin duda es que él hubiera sido capaz de darse cuenta de que le gustaba y de irlo a comprar tiempo después de haberlo visto.

\- Gracias…me gusta mucho

\- ¿De verdad?- insistió él mirándola con cierta duda. No pareces muy entusiasmada

\- No es eso, es que me has sorprendido ¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?- Akari sintió y segundos después la pulsera estaba en torno a su muñeca. Le gustaba mucho. Era lo suficientemente sencilla como para no ser molesta y eso también ayudaba a que la pudiese llevar a diario sin que resultase muy llamativo. Prefería evitar preguntas sobre su procedencia, sobre todo entre sus compañeros de trabajo- Me encanta- murmuró Michelle mirando su propio brazo- Gracias

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, agarrándolo de la cara y besándolo en los labios repetidas veces. Los besos fueron profundizándose y ambos se dejaron llevar, tumbándose Michelle sobre Akari en el sofá dejando que sus lenguas se enredasen y que las manos de él, apoyadas en su cintura, empezasen a recorrer su cuerpo. Iba a para a recrearse con el cuello del chico cuando los teléfonos de ambos vibrando sobre la mesa hizo que se detuviera. Los dos tuvieron el ismo pensamiento, si era un mensaje para ambos a la vez es que era en el grupo que tenían en común con sus amigos y eso les llevó a recordar la fiesta a cual deberían ir yendo si no querían llegar tarde.

\- No quiero iiiiiir- se quejó Michelle, acurrucándose contra él. Estaba siendo demasiado infantil hasta para sí misma, y no se aguantaba ni ella, pero no dejaba de pensar en que era su cumpleaños y debería pasarlo como ella quisiera, no yendo a una fiesta que no le llamaba nada la atención.

\- Yo también preferiría quedarme aquí, pero deberíamos ir. Lo sabes- le dijo acariciándola la cabeza – Shokichi estaba muy emocionado y las chicas tenían muchas ganas de pasar un rato contigo.

\- Lo sé- suspiró resignada. Se incorporó estirándose y él la imitó, pasándole la mano por el pelo que se le había descolocado al echarse sobre el sofá- Me calzo y nos vamos.

\- Espera- la detuvo apoyándole la mano en un muslo, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos- Tengo otro regalo que darte.- le recordó rebuscando en la bolsa que tenía a sus pies- Toma

Michelle aceptó el segundo paquete. Pese a estar envuelto por su forma y peso era obvio que se trataba de un libro o algo similar. La curiosidad y la expectación la hicieron rasgar el papel sin mucho miramientos y entre sus manos tuvo una libreta sencilla de color negro y que se cerraba con una goma. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que estaba claramente usada. Alzó los ojos hacia a Akari con curiosidad sin llegar a mirar su interior, preguntándole con la mirada qué era eso.

\- Es mi cuaderno de dibujo…- explicó con cierta vergüenza- Cuando me vine a vivir aquí empecé uno , con la idea de poder recoger todo lo que iba conociendo, experimentando y sintiendo mientras viviese en este país. La mayoría de las cosas que he sentido están relacionadas contigo, así que casi todos los dibujos tienen una parte de ti- lo vio sonrojarse mientras e llevaba la mano a la nuca- Y bueno, hay algunos dibujos que son retratos tuyos- reconoció mirándola de refilón.

\- Akari…

\- También…-continuó interrumpiéndola- También he escrito algunas cosas. Escribir se me da mucho peor que dibujar pero a veces me apetecía. Están en japonés así que no las entenderás pero bueno, te las puedo traducir si quieres, aunque me da vergüenza. Sé que no es nada especial pero quería darte un regalo más personal y no se me ocurría nada- se rio con nerviosismo- Con esto al menos tendrás una parte de mí. Ah, qué cursi ha sonado eso.

\- Eres la mejor persona con la que puedo desear compartir mi vida – murmuró con un hilo de voz. Akari la miró como si no estuviese seguro de lo que acababa de oír. Intentó repetirlo pero sintió que las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, se estaba emocionando. Carraspeó y tragó saliva, agarrando la libreta entre sus manos con fuerza- Te quiero muchísimo

Akari pareció darse por satisfecho y la sonrió con ganas. Michelle no pudo evitar alargar la mano hacia él y acariciarle la cara, ¡iba a echar tantísimo de menos esa sonrisa!. Pese a que las ganas de los dos de quedarse en su casa no habían hecho más que aumentar, acabaron por marcharse a celebrar ese cumpleaños que les provocaba más desasosiego que alegría. Incluso estando ya en el portal de Shokichi y con el dedo prácticamente apoyado en el telefonillo, se miraron el uno al otro planteándose si no sería mejor marcharse e inventarse alguna excusa. Pero Akari, que parecía saber algo que ella no, llamó al timbre antes de que pudiese llegar a huir y anunció su llegada para que les abriesen. Esa se la iba a guardar, y así se lo hizo saber pinchándole en los costados intentando provocarle cosquillas. Por insistencia de Michelle y como castigo, utilizaron las escaleras en lugar del ascensor para subir, aprovechando sus últimos momentos de algo parecido a la intimidad para compartir algún beso y caricias escaleras arriba. En cuando llegaron a la puerta se la toparon entreabierta aunque en el interior de la casa había un silencio absoluto. Antes de abrirla Michelle se giró hacia Akari con el ceño fruncido y arrugando la nariz.

\- Como salga todo el mundo gritando "feliz cumpleaños" o algo así os mato a todos.

Él sólo se rio de forma nerviosa y se revolvió a sí mismo el pelo que ya tenía seco. Michelle tuvo que contener las ganas de llevarse la mano a la frente y resoplar. Era obvio que le habían organizado algo de ese estilo. No es que no agradeciese que se preocupasen por ella y quisieran montarle una fiesta, pero le incomodaba muchísimo ser el centro de atención. Tomó aire y se cargó de paciencia antes de abrir la puerta y verse recibida por confeti, serpentinas y un coro de gritos felicitándole el cumpleaños. Tras el susto inicial, que la hizo botar en el sitio pese a que ya se lo esperaba, abrió los ojos para mirar a las personas a su alrededor. A su espalda, pudo sentir a Akari acercándose, hasta posicionarse a su lado apoyándole la mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Frente a ella había mucha más gente de la que se habría imaginado y además de Shokichi, Eva, Yaeko y Kanako y sus respectivos novios, Amelia y Keiji; se topó con Sheila, Iván, Joseph y la última persona que se imaginaría allí, Adolf.

En lugar del enfado que se imaginaba que la invadiría y pese a la vergüenza de sentir todos los ojos posados en ella, una sensación agradable estremeció su cuerpo y se topó con que realmente no sabía qué decir. Todos sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos se habían reunido para felicitarla y darla una sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños. Un año atrás eso le habría parecido imposible. Antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar sintió los brazos de Yaeko rodeándola en un efusivo abrazo seguido por otro de Eva, mucho más sentido. No tenía palabras. Akari, que seguía a su lado y aunque se había apartado un poco dejando que sus amigas la recibiesen, la miró con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el loco.

\- Os voy a matar a todos- refunfuñó conforme Eva se separó.

\- Espera al menos a que termine la fiesta- le pidió Shokichi entre risas, acercándose a ella de una zancada. Las personas que la rodeaban abrieron un pasillo para que el hombre pudiese pasar- Feliz cumpleaños

\- Aléjate de mí viejo traidor, te dije que no quería fiestas.

\- Ups, te entendí que querías un pedazo de fiesta. Es la edad que me afecta los oídos y no escucho bien.

\- Seguuuuuuuuuuro que sí- respondió, irónica- Todo un drama, viejales, todo un drama.

\- Un drama terrible, ya verás cuando llegues a mi edad.- cerró la distancia que los separaba y la envolvió en un abrazo que ella no rechazó- Me alegro de que al final hayas venido

\- Sólo estoy aquí por la comida

Se separaron sin decir nada más. Para su alivio, sus amigos le dejaron el espacio suficiente como para no sentirse el centro de atención en exceso. Se sentía bien. Con algo de vergüenza y sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer y hasta las manos parecían estorbarle, pero se sentía bien. Al final puede que no hubiera sido tan mala idea ir a la fiesta. Akari, que seguía a su lado, la dio un ligero empujón por la cintura, animándola a ir a saludar al resto de sus amigos. Todos estaban allí por ella, todos la estaban felicitando y habían reservado el día obviando sus quehaceres para pasar con ella su cumpleaños. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de ello, y se sintió tremendamente egoísta por haber querido huir de la fiesta un rato antes. Continuó saludando a los presentes, recibiendo abrazo de la mayoría de sus amigas y miradas confusas obre si ellos también debían abrazarla o no por parte de sus amigos. Finalmente al llegar frente a Alex y ante la sorpresa de la mayoría, acortó la distancia entre ellos y le dio un abrazo, haciendo que quedase totalmente congelado. Se le escapó una risilla al verle con los brazos totalmente alejados de ella, como con miedo a tocar donde no debía y buscando consejo con la mirada a su alrededor.

\- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Alex- sus palabras consiguieron que el chaval se relajase un poco- Te he traído un detalle, luego te lo doy

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Michelle- le dio torpemente unas palmaditas en la espalda, arrancándole una carcajada nasal.

\- Puedes abrazarme, que no muerdo- susurró

\- Pero Akari…- llegó a murmurar Alex, mirando hacia su amigo

\- Akari puede decir lo que quiera, mi cuerpo es mío. Así que ya mismo me estás devolviendo el abrazo que me haces quedar fatal

\- Vale, vale- Se rio pero se lo devolvió, apretándola con ganas bajo la entusiasmada mirada de Yaeko, que no dejaba de repetir que eran muy monos.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Akari- dijo Michelle lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo lo escuchasen ellos dos, aprovechando la intimidad que les daba el abrazo- Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que os tiene a vosotros.

\- Yo a ti podría decirte lo mismo

Se separaron dedicándose una mutua sonrisa cómplice y tras algo de charla insustancial entre todos, se abalanzaron sobre la comida casi en masa como si hubiesen pasado días sin ver ni un triste pedazo de pan. Joseph, llevando la voz cantante como ya era habitual en él, relataba la comida que habían preparado entre él y Shokichi para la celebración. Aunque todos parecían estar más interesados en la pizza y el pollo frito pedidos a domicilio que en los inventos culinarios del anfitrión y su ayudante. Un poco alejado de los demás y como si le costase sentirse integrado con ellos, pudo ver a Adolf, que no se había abalanzado sobre la comida. De hecho ni siquiera tenía un vaso en la mano. Sus miradas se cruzaron y tras un saludo con la cabeza él apartó la cara y siguió manteniéndose distante. Tampoco podía culparle, ella misma le había estado tratando muy fríamente los últimos meses y quizás ya era el momento de perdonarle definitivamente.

\- Sostenme esto- le dijo a Akari dándole el vaso que estaba utilizando.

Él la cuestionó con la mirada y en cuanto ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Adolf, el chico sonrió y asintió, animándola. La cara del hombre conforme se acercaba a él fue digna de ser convertida en retrato, pues pese a que pretendía aparentar tranquilidad, para alguien con cierta empatía y perspicacia resultaba obvio que estaba gritando por dentro. Michelle no pudo evitar reírse para sí misma e intentando aparentar ser lo más pacífica posible le sonrió, y no tuvo muy claro si eso llegó a tranquilizar o a asustar aún más al pobre Adolf. Tampoco era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que habían coincidido en una celebración le había revuelto el pelo como si de una mascota se tratase tras haber pasado semanas sin prácticamente hablarse.

\- Hola, Adolf

\- Felicidades- respondió él con un leve gesto con la cabeza.

\- Gracias… ¿ no comes nada?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad

\- Sí, supongo que ahora comeré algo, cuando se despeje un poco la mesa.

\- Entonces te puedes esperar hasta mañana- comentó con una risilla- Porque esta gente zampa como si no hubieran probado bocado en mes y medio, y protegen su comida que parece que les va la vida en ello.

\- Bueno, me sé de una que tampoco difiere mucho de eso- se atrevió a bromear mirándola con cierta duda. Ella se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido pero no pudiendo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

\- Es mi cumpleaños, un respeto- se formó entre ellos un silencio algo pesado, aunque algo aliviado por los gritos de Marcos y Alex de fondo peleándose por la salsa barbacoa.- Muchas gracias por haber venido.

\- ¿Eh?- Adolf parecía honestamente sorprendido, de hecho arrugó ligeramente el ceño cuestionando si estaba segura de lo que decía o no- ¿Estás segura de..

\- Sí, estoy segura de lo que digo y te estoy dando las gracias por venir.- Michelle suspiró y se recolocó las gafas- Nuestra relación recientemente, si es que ha eso se le puede llamar relación, ha sido pésima- Adolf asintió con una expresión de culpabilidad- Creo que sabes perfectamente por qué y no hace falta que ninguno de los dos demos explicaciones.

\- No es necesario, no.

\- Aun así, te sigo considerando mi amigo, así que te agradezco que hayas venido a una celebración en la que quiero que estén todos mis amigos. Que hayas buscado un hueco para venir teniendo en cuenta tu situación es importante para mí

\- Bueno, Dana está en la guardería, y Rose casi prefiero no saberlo.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Depende del día. Unos mejor, otros peor…pero el balance de días buenos frente a malos va mejorando. Aun así es muy duro, a veces siento como si hubiera tenido que cambiar estructuras cerebrales completas para salir del engaño en el que me empeñaba en vivir y ver la realidad.

\- Si te soy sincera, yo también lo pienso. Rose te tenía completamente anulado. Ya te lo dije y te lo repito. Nos tienes a nosotros, Adolf.

Pillándolo totalmente desprevenido se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo estrecho, golpeándole la espalda suavemente a continuación. Adolf, por puro reflejo se lo devolvió aunque resultaba obvio que no tenía muy claro qué hacer con los brazos. Tras unos segundos, pareció acostumbrarse a su muestra de cariño y se relajó, estrechándola ligeramente antes de separarse de ella mostrándose algo azorado.

\- Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba.- admitió Adolf pellizcándose sin mucha fuerza el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿El discurso o el abrazo?

\- Ambos…- se calló quedándose pensativo un instante para devolverle la mirada continuación- Es muy agradable recibir el abrazo de alguien que te aprecia de verdad.

\- Pues si te apetece un abrazo mejor que este pídeselo a Shokichi, se le da mejor que a mí

\- No gracias, preferiría conservar mi caja torácica intacta al menos un día más.

Michelle se echó a reír por lo bajo, provocando que hasta Adolf no pudiese evitar carcajearse un poco. Le animó a ir hasta la mesa a unirse a los demás y comer algo, y esta vez sí, sin excusas, la acompañó y se hizo con un vaso y uno de los canapés que Joseph había preparado y del cual el susodicho se apresuró en contar sus maravillas rodeando los hombros de un descolocado Adolf con el brazo. Michelle pudo sentir sobre ella la mirada comprensiva de Eva, que boqueó un "gracias" acompañado de una sonrisa. Aprovechó la distracción en sus amigos que supuso la presencia de Adolf, para acercarse a Akari disimuladamente y colocarse a su lado, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozasen y que él apoyase una mano en su cintura. Entre susurros y ayudándose del jaleo generalizado para amortiguar su conversación, le preguntó sobre su intercambio con Adolf ante lo cual ella respondió escuetamente antes de empezar a comer. Puede que no hubiese estado ni 10 minutos hablando con el hombre, pero los niveles de comida habían descendido considerablemente y la idea de luchar por ella como si fuese su último bocado o de iniciar una encarnizada batalla por el último trozo de pollo frito ya no le sonaba tan descabellada.

Pese a que eran muchas las personas presentes, no sabía si por respeto, porque se olían lo que pasaba o simplemente cada cual tenía su grupito, estaban dejándoles a ella y Akari el espacio suficiente como para tener algo de intimidad incluso estando rodeados de gente. Las miradas sobre ellos eran obvias y en más de una ocasión había pillado a alguno de sus amigos susurrándole algo a la persona a su lado mientras tenían los ojos posados en ellos y apartándolos rápidamente al sentirse descubiertos. También notaba a Akari algo inquieto, o al menos más inquieto de lo normal, y la situación empezaba a mosquearla. No obstante y pese a que su intuición le gritaba que algo pasaba se obligó a autoconvencerse de que en realidad eran todo imaginaciones suyas y no pasaba nada fuera de lo habitual más allá de que era su cumpleaños. Pero sin duda, la mirada que no se despegaba de ellos ni aunque ella misma le devolviese una expresión asesina, era la de Shokichi. Desde el momento en el cual habían cruzado la puerta sus ojos no se habían despegado de ellos. A ratos emocionado, a ratos sonriente, a ratos como un padre orgulloso…fuera a donde fue seguía notando la mirada de él sobre ellos, como si tuviera algo que decirles y estuviese esperando al mejor momento. Y la estaba poniendo histérica.

El día fue avanzando y la comida fue desapareciendo y pese a los intentos frustrados de Shokichi porque se animasen a hacer algo más que comer y una más que cargante insistencia con que sería buena idea improvisar un karaoke o algún juego participativo, Joseph, para alivio de todos, propuso repartir los regalos. El primero en recibirlos fue Alex, por lo que Michelle suspiró aliviada interiormente, así al menos le daría tiempo a prepararse mentalmente para lo que supondría convertirse de nuevo en el centro de atención. Akari, sentado a su lado y con el brazo alrededor del respaldo de su silla aprovechó que sus cuerpos se rozaban para darle un leve empujón y cuestionarle con la mirada si estaba bien. Si lo pensaba no era raro que el chico que se preocupase. Se había mantenido casi toda la celebración en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos y sin participar mucho de las conversaciones que discurrían a su alrededor. Sólo se había reído en alguna contada ocasión y había respondido si le preguntaban directamente, pero era consciente de que se había mantenido ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera sabría decir exactamente en qué pensaba. Más bien su mente había entrado en un estado de _Standby _, no dejándola actuar libremente pero tampoco esforzándose por imaginar nada. Lo único para lo que parecía haber tenido reflejos había sido comer y agarrar la mano de Akari por debajo de la mesa. Se sentía muy alejada de los que la rodeaban y aunque al final el ir a la fiesta había sido mucho más agradable de lo que había imaginado y realmente la había ayudado a sentirse algo mejor, había llegado ya a un punto en el cual se había saturado y estaba empezando a desear volver a casa otra vez. Y eso la llevaba a sentirse culpable de nuevo porque al fin y al cabo toda esa gente estaba allí por ella, y lo que ella quería era echarles.

\- Sí- dijo finalmente respondiendo la muda pregunta de Akari- Simplemente estoy algo distraída, pero no pasa nada

\- ¿En serio?- insistió, acariciándole un hombro aprovechando el brazo con el que rodeaba el respaldo de su silla.

\- En serio- se aguantó las ganas que tenía de besarle y darle un abrazo por estar siempre tan pendiente de su bienestar y tuvo que conformarse con acariciar su muslo haciendo uso de la intimidad que la mesa les brindaba- Ya sabes que las multitudes me cansan.

\- Si quieres vamos a dar una vuelta o nos subimos al piso de arriba un rato.

\- No hace falta, gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa amable que acompañó de un apretón en su pierna- Todos están aquí por mí, no les quiero fallar.

\- Está bien- resopló con estar para nada convencido- Pero si en cualquier momento te agobias mucho dímelo ¿por favor?

\- Lo haré….- clavó los ojos en él, dejando que sus pupilas se paseasen por la casi suplicante mirada de Akari- De verdad

Lo vio echarse ligeramente hacia delante para al instante cambiar de opinión y volver a su posición en la silla. Sabía perfectamente lo que le había pasado, lo mismo que a ella un momento antes. Se moría de ganas de darla un beso y había actuado por reflejo, dándose cuenta en el último momento de que no podía hacerlo frente a todos sus amigos. De hecho llegó a escucharle incluso chascar la lengua con disgusto y arrugar ligeramente la nariz dejando patente su molestia. Puede que al final sí que le pidiese ese paseo a solas, al menos para poder compartir con él un poco de cariño físico y enfrentarse de mejor humor al desgaste que le suponía convertirse en el centro de atención.

\- ¡Esto es genial! Gracias, Shokichi- ante la voz entusiasmada de Alex, Michelle y Akari salieron de la burbuja imaginaria en la que se habían encerrado y desviaron la atención a su amigo.- Joder, es que no me lo creo.

\- Pues créetelo – dijo Shokichi, hinchado como un pavo y obviamente orgulloso de que su regalo hubiera causado tan buena reacción- Y puedes llevar acompañante así que si quieren Yaeko o Marcos contigo no hay problema.

Eso pareció alegrar aún más a Alex, que le mostraba con entusiasmo a Yaeko su nuevo pase de temporada para ver los partidos de béisbol de la universidad que Shokichi le había regalado. Marcos, sentado a su otro lado, cotilleaba por encima del hombro de su amigo con cierta envidia y sin darle tiempo a Alex a decir nada más le empezó a pedir que le llevase a algún partido. En vista de que la mayoría de sus amigos ya le habían dado un obsequio el día de su cumpleaños y que tan sólo ella, Joseph, Amelia y Keiji restaban por compartir sus regalos con el chico, Michelle se excusó para ir a por el suyo y se levantó de la mesa en silencio.

Akari la vio alejarse sintiendo cierta desazón. Pese a que Michelle estaba más animada con la fiesta de lo que habría parecido dada su negativa esa mañana, le daba la sensación de que no se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Los demás se reían, hacían bromas, incluso participaban en los juegos que Shokichi proponía por tontos que fuesen, pero ella estaba totalmente ausente. Estaban celebrando el día que ella había nacido y todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, menos la homenajeada. Quería darle el mejor cumpleaños que pudiese recordar, no quería permitir que no fuese feliz en su día... Y lo estaba haciendo fatal. Seguramente había sido demasiado prepotente al creer que podría aliviar su tristeza sólo con una fiesta y unos regalos. Ella se merecía mucho más, ella necesitaba que arrancasen su tristeza de raíz para que no volviese a florecer y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Y lo peor es que todos sus amigos parecían ignorar que Michelle no estaba bien.

Alex y Marcos habían pasado el día demasiado entretenidos peleando por la comida y gastándose bromas el uno al otro. Kanako y Yaeko charlaban con Sheila y parecían estar pasándoselo genial. Eva participaba en la intensa conversación que Joseph y Adolf mantenían, y por lo que pudo ver la tensa expresión del alemán se relajaba cada vez que ella se dirigía a él. Keiji y Amelia estaban en un estado de alerta constante el uno con el otro, y no era raro verles dar botes en el sitio o pedir disculpas mutuamente cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban o sostenían su mirada al otro más de lo necesario. No tenía idea de qué habría pasado entre ellos pero era obvio cual era el siguiente paso que debían dar si no querían desesperarse de incertidumbre el uno al otro. Iván, con su habitual hiperactividad, aguantaba poco sentado. Iba y venía de los tanques de peces, picoteaba comida de cualquier zona de la mesa, interrogaba Shokichi sobre las algas y corales de sus acuarios. Era como un niño la primera vez que va al zoo y resultaba hasta gratificante verlo tan inocentemente entusiasmado.

No obstante de entre todos, había alguien que sí se había tomado el tiempo de observar a Michelle y que compartía con él miradas comprensivas de cuando en cuando, Shokichi. Aun así de vez en cuando el hombre le dedicaba sonrisas radiantes y al mismo tiempo algo inquietantes. Era como si supiese algo de él que Akari mismo no supiese. Le había preguntado al poco de llegar, mientras Michelle hablaba con Adolf, qué le había comprado, pero Shokichi esquivó la cuestión y cambió de tema rápidamente, no dándole oportunidad de instigar más.

Vio volver a Michelle con un pequeño regalo en las manos, que le tendió a Alex en cuanto llegó a la mesa. Ya le había dicho que le había comprado unas tobilleras de calidad para prevenir futuras lesiones ya que el chico no tenía ningunas, y tal y como esperaba a Alex le encantaron. Su amigo estaba muy poco acostumbrado a que le mimasen, y menos aún a celebrar cumpleaños en los que le cubriesen de regalos, y era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando. Keiji, tan práctico como siempre, le había regalado una cartera; mientras que Amelia le obsequió con un libro que Akari no llegó a reconocer. Alex no era una persona que leyese mucho, por no decir nada, pero en su expresión se vio que le había gustado. Ya le pediría en casa que se lo enseñase. Joseph le regaló un par de pases para un ciclo de relajación en uno de los spas más lujosos de la ciudad alegando que le vendría bien para recuperarse de su reciente lesión. La más entusiasmada ante el regalo fue sin duda Yaeko, que apenas dejó a Alex ver su regalo y se abalanzó sobe ambos pases emocionada y casi exigiéndole que la llevase a ella con él. La chica empezó a planear la visita al spa en voz alta, planteándose hasta comprarse un nuevo bañador pues consideraba que los que tenía no eran lo suficientemente elegantes para un lugar de ese calibre. Alex dio las gracias a Joseph, confesándole que aunque le gustaba, se iba a sentir algo fuera de lugar en un lugar como ese, que él no estaba acostumbrado a tantos lujos. Yaeko no tardó en cortarle para decir que no se preocupase, que a lo bueno uno se acostumbraba en seguida arrancándole una risa a Joseph, que le dio la razón.

Conforme se acercaba el momento de darle sus regalos a Michelle, los nervios se iban apoderando del cuerpo de Akari. Si bien él ya le había dado parte de su regalo quedaba una de las cosas más importantes, un regalo conjunto que había planificado con sus amigos y que era lo que había provocado que la noche anterior no pudiera ir a dormir con ella. Aprovechó el hueco entre sus sillas oculto a la vista de sus amigos para deslizar su mano por el brazo de Michelle hasta su muñeca, acariciándola antes de entrelazar los dados con ella. Al tocarla pudo notar la fina cadena de la pulsera que le había regalado, le alegraba saber que seguía con ella puesta. La mujer aceptó el gesto dirigiéndole de refilón una mirada agradecida y dándole un apretón a su mano. Ella también estaba nerviosa y fue capaz de leer en su expresión que tenía unas ganas locas de marcharse a casa o de alejarse de la multitud un rato. La pobre no sabía la que se le venía encima, y él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al pensar en el lío en el que la acababa de meter. Quisiera o no, durante los próximos minutos se iba a convertir en el centro de atención de una forma mucho más intensa de lo que habría llegado a imaginar.

\- ¡Sigamos con nuestra otra homenajeada! ¿Tenéis los regalos preparados?- canturreó Shokichi, levantándose del asiento de golpe y dando una sonora palmada que hizo que casi todos dieran un bote en el sitio.

\- Síiii- asintieron al unísono varios de ellos, mostrando bolsas y paquetes envueltos en papel de colores.

\- Mi regalo por desgracia tiene que esperar, lo pedí demasiado tarde y aún no está aquí- dijo Shokichi fingiendo estar muy compungido y llevándose la mano al pecho- ¡Pero mientras podemos repartir el resto! ¿Qué te parece, Michelle?

\- No teníais que haberme comprado nada- se quejó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y chascando la lengua – No quería celebrar el cumpleaños desde el principio, no hacía falta.

\- Pero ¿cómo no te vamos a regalar nada?- Yaeko sonó hasta ofendida- ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

\- Nadie nos ha obligado, te hemos comprado regalos porque hemos querido y porque te queremos- razonó Eva- Además, tú habrías hecho lo mismo si el cumpleaños fuese el de cualquiera de nosotros.

\- Preciosa, deja de poner pegas y acepta los regalos- insistió Joseph con una de sus radiantes sonrisas – Seguro que te gustan.

\- No digo que no me vayan a gustar…sólo que creo que no me merezco todo esto. No quiero causar molestias

\- Te mereces esto y más- intervino finalmente Akari, agarrándola de la mano con fuerza y clavando la mirada en ella- No eres ninguna molestia, Michelle

Iván que se había ausentado durante la discusión, apareció de repente cargando algo entre sus brazos y poniéndolo en la mesa frente a Michelle sin preguntar siquiera. Pese a la mirada extrañada que se llevó por parte de la mujer, su acción descabellada sirvió para romper el ambiente denso que se había formado y de paso para que Michelle ya no pudiese poner pegas a recibir regalos. El chico la sonreía abiertamente y se quedó a su lado a la espera de que lo abriese, balanceándose sobre la planta de sus pies. Pese a que el regalo fuese para Michelle, parecía mucho más entusiasmado él que ella. Akari podía entenderlo, a él también le hacía ilusión hacer regalos, casi más que recibirlos, y estaba emocionado y nervioso pensando en lo que había preparado para Michelle. Había acordado con sus amigos que se lo daría al final, una vez hubiese abierto el resto de cosas y cuando ya no se esperase nada más. Realmente quería hacer de ese un cumpleaños inolvidable para Michelle.

\- Ten cuidado cuando lo abras, está vivo-dijo Iván con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Michelle, que estaba empezando a desenvolver se paró en seco y soltó el regalo de golpe- Es broma ¿no? ¿NO?- dijo en un tono casi amenazante, achantando un poco a Iván que buscó ayuda en Sheila.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver- se defendió la chica- Fue a él a quién se le ocurrió y apareció con eso de repente.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Sheila- insistió Michelle, que no había vuelto a tocar el regalo.

Akari sintió el impulso de darle un par de golpecitos con el dedo al paquete. Estaba duro y no reaccionó. Puede que en algún momento eso hubiera estado vivo, pero ya no. Fuera lo que fuese ese ser le daba algo de lástima, morir ahogado porque te envuelvan en papel de regalo brillante estampado con flores no debe ser agradable. Al menos su improvisado ataúd era alegre.

\- Si no lo abres tú lo acabaré abriendo yo, la curiosidad me puede- intervino Joseph alargando las manos hacia el paquete. Como un acto reflejo y pese a su inicial reticencia a tocarlo, Michelle atrajo el regalo contra sí con una expresión contrariada.

\- Las manos quietas, que es para mí- le dijo muy seria y señalándole acusatoriamente con un dedo- ¿Muerde?- preguntó girándose hacia Iván.

\- No- sonó muy convincente pero instantes después se llevó la mano a la barbilla y miró hacia Michelle con una expresión pensativa y mostrando dudas- Creo

\- ¿Crees?

La mujer suspiró y tras unas milésimas de segundo de reflexión con el regalo entre las manos se dispuso a abrirlo. Akari, que no se había quedado del todo tranquilo con la respuesta de Iván acercó su silla a la de Michelle, afianzando el brazo que tenía alrededor de su respaldo. Estaba tenso. El que dentro del inofensivo papel brillante de colores pudiese haber algo potencialmente dañino para ella no hizo sino ponerle aún más nervioso, aunque debía reconocer que la intriga por saber qué podría ser también tenía mucha fuerza en la maraña de sentimientos que lo abrumaban. Michelle rompió un trozo del papel y cotilleó lo que había debajo, y en cuanto lo hizo y para sorpresa de todos, se echó a reír. Akari se quedó mirándola con suma curiosidad, no entendiendo lo que pasaba pero en cuanto ella le mostró lo que acababa de ver no puedo evitar acompañarla en sus carcajadas. Lo que tanta expectación había suscitado no era más que una granja de hormigas que todavía tenía que montar, acompañada de un cartel que indicaba que las hormigas estaban incluidas. Efectivamente, en un bote bien cerrado y con unos diminutos agujeros tapados con una rejilla, había un puñado de hormigas vivas que intentaban trepar por la resbaladiza superficie.

\- ¿Hormigas? ¿En serio?- cuestionó Kanako, mirando tanto a Iván como a Michelle con extrañeza. La cara de no entender nada de Marcos la acompañaba

\- Puaj- continuó Yaeko- No me gustan los bichos.- Alex, a su lado, se estaba desternillando.

\- No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido a mí- dijo Joseph con total sinceridad- Muy buen regalo, Iván.

\- ¿Puedo ponerle nombre a alguna?- pidió Shokichi, levantándose para ver más de cerca el regalo.

\- Gracias, me encanta- se pronunció finalmente Michelle con una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro- En serio, es genial. No me esperaba nada así.

\- Tío, te tenías que haber esperado al final, ahora los nuestros van a parecer muy cutres- se quejó Marcos - ¿Tienes tú el regalo, Alex?- el chaval asintió, rebuscando algo en su bolsillo

\- Marcos tiene razón, tío- reprendió Alex a Iván, tendiéndole a Michelle un sobre de color rosa en el cual alguien había dibujado monigotes por fuera- Quisimos decorarlo pero dibujamos como el culo. Lo siento, Michelle

\- ¿Por eso me pedisteis que si os podía dibujar algo?- preguntó Akari señalando el sobre

\- Si tío, y como no quisiste nos quedó esta mierda- bufó Marcos.

\- A mí me gusta, me parece entrañable- intervino Michelle, mirando el sobre en sus manos con una expresión alegre- Y agradezco el esfuerzo.

\- Ah bueno...entonces...está bien- murmuró el chaval algo descolocado, desde luego no se esperaba una repuesta tan positiva por parte de Michelle.

\- Pero ábrelo que me va a dar algo

\- Shokichi no seas ansioso, son mis regalos y los abriré cuando quiera.

Pese a decir eso empezó a abrir el sobre ante la atenta mirada de Shokichi. Akari no tenía idea de lo que era, tras darle la lata durante días pidiéndole consejo una vez se habían decidido no le habían dicho nada porque según ellos se chivaría de saberlo. Dentro del sobre había dos cupones hechos a mano intercambiables por una invitación a comer o a cenar en el buffet libre del barrio de los chicos. Según les explicó Alex los habían hecho a mano para así obligarla a ir con ellos y que la invitasen directamente y no que fuese sola con una invitación ya comprada. Michelle no dijo nada durante unos segundos y simplemente miró las invitaciones y a sus amigos como si no se lo terminase de creer. Marcos y Alex probablemente no tenían idea de que su regalo tenía para Michelle un significado muy importante. Eso no era sólo una invitación a comer, era una invitación para pasar tiempo con ellos, y para alguien como ella, preocupada por la idea de que perdería a sus amigos una vez Akari se marchase, ese era el mejor regalo que le podían hacer.

Akari la oyó tragar saliva y sintió la mano de Michelle apoyarse en su muslo bajo la mesa. Ese regalo la había emocionado más de lo que de atrevería a reconocer en público, y sólo era el principio.

\- Ahora el nuestro, ahora el nuestro, - canturreó Yaeko levantándose de la mesa y yendo a buscar el regalo

\- Es de nosotras cinco- explicó Eva, refiriéndose a ella misma, Yaeko, Kanako, Amelia y Shelia.

\- Falsa alarma, no puedo con él.- Yaeko volvió instantes después, tomando aire con fuerza y con la cara congestionada - Tienes que traerlo tú Michelle

\- Ya voy yo- dijo Akari, interrumpiendo el amago de levantarse de la mujer- tú quédate aquí que es tu cumpleaños.

Fue a por el paquete y él mismo se vio obligado a arrastrarlo por el suelo para llevarlo donde estaban los demás. Pesaba muchísimo y aunque podría haber llegado a levantarlo sin problemas, prefirió no arriesgarse. Sabía lo que había dentro. Al contrario que sus amigos ellas sí le habían dicho lo que pensaban comprarle a Michelle, entre otras cosas porque le habían pedido consejo tanto a él como a Keiji. Lo que no sabía era como demonios habían conseguido llevar el paquete a casa de Shokichi. Sabía que él las había ido a buscar pues justo se marchó de casa poco después de que Shokichi fuese a recoger a Marcos y Alex, pero aun así le costaba ver a cualquiera de esos tres cargando la caja en el maletero. Cuando por fin Michelle tuvo el regalo a sus pies y empezó a abrirlo, resultaba evidente para él que se estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó entre risas mirando a sus amigas y sacando una mancuerna de la caja

\- Siempre estás diciendo que necesitas nuevas porque las que tienes ya son demasiado poco peso para ti- explicó Kanako

\- Y sabemos que tú a ti misma no te las vas a comprar así porque sí- añadió Amelia mientras el resto de sus amigas asentían

\- tenéis razón - admitió con una carcajada débil - Gracias, os aseguro que las voy a usar mucho, y me encanta el color

\- No pensaba permitir que compraremos unas pesas feas- dijo muy digna Yaeko

\- Se empeñó en que tenían que ser moradas sí o sí, y no sabes lo que nos costó encontrarlas- comentó Eva

\- Fue gracias a Amelia, que es una genio buscando cosas por internet- añadió Kanako, logrando que las mejillas de Amelia tomasen un tono rosado

\- N.. No es para tanto

\- Y Keiji y Akari también nos ayudaron a escoger- Yaeko señaló a ambos chicos- Akari sabía de qué peso las querías y Keiji nos recomendó modelos y marcas.

\- Y os lo teníais calladito- recriminó Michelle, pinchando a Akari en el costado con un dedo- Cabrón

\- Quería que fuese una sorpresa- se excusó él- Pero te ha gustado ¿no? Y eso es lo que cuenta- Michelle asintió, acercándose a él y dándole un leve golpe cariñoso en el hombro con el suyo propio.

\- Yo también tengo algo relacionado con eso- Keiji se aclaró la voz, llamando ala tención de los presentes- Pero no te lo puedo dar porque quiero esperar a que se termine el que tienes.

\- Keiji, no sé qué será pero lo que acabas de decir sin tener un contexto suena rarísimo.

\- Me suena raro a mí y sé lo que es- le dijo Shokichi a Michelle enarcando una ceja- Te ha regalado una membresía de un año a su gimnasio.

\- ¡Shokichi! ¡No me revientes el regalo!

\- Es que te explicas fatal

\- Gracias, Keiji. Pero no sé si puedo aceptarlo, una suscripción anual es mucho dinero.

\- Bueno es mi gimnasio así que en sí me ha salido gratis.

\- Es mi gimnasio y me lo follo cuando quiero

\- ¡MARCOS! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Las bromas se siguieron sucediendo durante un buen rato. A Akari le llegó a dar bastante lástima el pobre Keiji, cuya cara iba enrojeciendo conforme las bromas en torno a su gimnasio y su miembro viril aumentaban de intensidad. Finalmente Shokichi tuvo que intervenir para calmar los ánimos, pues Marcos y Alex, azuzados por Joseph, no tenían filtro y Keiji parecía a punto de echar a correr de un momento. Desde luego por su cara era obvio que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí y probablemente si hubiera sido capaz de volatilizarse ya lo habría hecho. Tras la bronca de Shokichi y pese a que Marcos y Alex siguieron haciendo comentarios por lo bajo entre ellos, ganándose el primero un azote en el brazo por parte de Kanako, Joseph se calmó y se acercó a Michelle con un regalo rectangular en los brazos. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa y una reverencia y ella se quedó mirando a ambos con dudas, no atreviéndose a aceptarlo. Akari podía entender perfectamente el porqué de la reticencia de la mujer. Se giró hacia él consultándole con su expresión qué debía hacer, y aunque él mismo tampoco lo tenía muy claro la animó a cogerlo. La extraña amistad que había forjado con Joseph le había llevado a confiar en él, además el hombre parecía realmente arrepentido de la actitud de acoso y derribo que había tenido hacia Michelle, y finalmente hacía asimilado que ella no estaba interesada en él ni iba a estarlo por mucho que la agasajase. Abrió el regalo con cierta reticencia y su expresión se iluminó en cuanto descubrió lo que había bajo el papel.

\- Oh….gracias- murmuró algo confusa- Me viene genial la verdad.

\- Siempre me lo pides prestado de mi biblioteca personal, y no me molesta dejártelo, pero probablemente prefieras tener tu propia copia

\- Sí, tienes razón- le dijo con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias. Pero este libro es carísimo

\- No hay de qué, preciosa. Es tu cumpleaños y es lo mínimo que te mereces.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya hemos dado todos los regalos queda el mejor ¿no?- canturreó Shokichi jugueteando con sus propias manos con impaciencia.

\- ¿Qué?- Michelle alzó la cabeza alertada y atravesó al hombre con la mirada como asesinándole- No me deis más, ¿eh? Ni se os ocurra

\- A mí no me mires- Shokichi alzó las manos en posición de defensa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia él- Ha sido cosa de Akari.

Pudo sentir la mirada fulminante de Michelle sobre él así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba, sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Podía sentir también al resto de sus amigos con los ojos clavados en él, como si estuvieran a la espera de que diese un discurso o algo similar, pero no se le ocurría nada. El último regalo era algo que se le había ocurrido unos pocos días atrás y que había requerido la ayuda de todos sus amigos y tan ocupado como había estado organizándolo todo no había tenido tiempo de pensar en qué , a quien habían dejado encargado del regalo desde que lo recibió esa mañana, fue a buscarlo y se acercó a Michelle, obligándola a cogerlo.

\- ¿Y bien? - demandó Michelle- ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? Ya me has regalado muchas cosas, no puedo aceptar más

\- En realidad es un regalo de todos- se intentó defender.

\- Tío, no nos metas en este lío que la idea fue tuya- se apresuró en decir Marcos

\- Sí, pero tú también participaste

\- ¡Porque tú nos lo pediste!

\- Es un regalo de todos, Michelle - los interrumpió Eva fulminándolos con la mirada- Lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño así que esperamos que te guste

\- Yo no me merezco tanto

\- Sí te lo mereces- continuó Amelia. El resto asistieron en silencio

\- Además el si te lo mereces o no es algo que decidiremos nosotros y todos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sí, así que te aguantas.

\- Concuerdo con Kanako- apoyó Sheila.

Michelle suspiró y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada más y no le quedó más remedio que empezar a rasgar el papel cuando sus amigos la jalearon para que abriese el regalo.

Akari tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Realmente había estado trabajando día y noche los últimos días para conseguir tenerlo terminado a tiempo, y aún esa misma mañana había dado los últimos retoques. Probablemente en ese momento estaba él más histérico que la propia Michelle, y si no le gustaba se iba a llevar una decepción enorme. Cuando la chica se deshizo del papel por completo, sintió como si su corazón se detuviese durante un momento. La vio acariciar la portada de la libreta con sumo cuidado, sin levantar los ojos de ella. Parecía que estuviese asimilando lo que acababa de recibir. La escuchó tragar saliva con dificultad conforme pasaba algunas páginas aleatoria mente. Su corazón retumbaba en su caja torácica ante la ausencia de reacción y dudaba si debía decir su nombre o no. Sus amigos, increíblemente, se mantuvieron callados sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Todos estaban esperando a que Michelle dijese algo. En sumo silencio, ella levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarle. Probablemente estaba pidiendo algún tipo de explicación

\- Quería que vieses que no vas a estar sola- empezó a decir, notando un nudo en la garganta que no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí y viéndose obligado a carraspear. - Cada hoja la ha hecho uno de nosotros, hay quien ha escrito, quien ha dibujado algo, quien ha puesto fotos... Yo sólo lo que juntado y he hecho una libreta con todas las páginas.

\- No sólo nosotros te hemos puesto cosas, mi tío también te escribió algo en mi página. - comentó Iván

\- Y Xi no ha podido venir, pero también ha colaborado - continuó Amelia. - Creo que la ha firmado igualmente, pero sino la suya es la página con una mancha de café.

\- ¡La mía tiene salsa barbacoa! - anunció Marcos, sacando pecho-Se me cayó según la hacía y la iba a quitar, pero luego vi que quedaba bien.

\- Tú lo que eres es un vago, le podías haber pedido a Akari una hora nueva, que le han sobrado - le riñó Kanako.

\- Yo puedo corroborar que la mancha quedó estéticamente muy bonita

\- Alex, tú solo dices eso porque casi le tiras un trozo de pizza - continuó Kanako.

\- Eso no me lo habíais dicho

\- Akari tío, te quedaste pálido cuando te dijimos lo de la salsa barbacoa- Marcos se rio según hablaba- Como para decirte lo de la pizza

\- Creo que definitivamente tendríamos que llamar a esa libreta la "libreta de los desastres culinarios"- propuso Eva.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre el nombre que debía tener la libreta, Akari se giró hacia Michelle para estudiar su reacción. No había dicho nada hasta el momento, sujetaba el regalo entre sus manos y el pelo le tapaba la cara. Por un instante se preocupó, pero por extraño que pudiese parecer se calmó en cuanto la oyó sorberse la nariz y pasarse la mano por la cara. Sin levantar la cabeza entrelazó los dedos con él por debajo de la mesa, apretándole la mano con cariño. Entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Se había emocionado hasta llegar al borde de las lágrimas y no quería que sus amigos la viesen llorar. Shokichi también pareció darse cuenta y se posicionó a la espalda de Michelle, que seguía sentada en la silla, apoyándole las manos en los hombros para darle un apretón reconfortante. Si había algo que los dos querían, es que ella se percatase de que tenía a su alrededor personas en quien confiar y que la querían y que incluso aunque pudiese llegar a sentirse sola, realmente no lo estaba. Esa época en la cual no tenía nadie a quien acudir y tenía que lidiar con sus preocupaciones ella sola sin poder desahogarse con nadie, ya estaba en el pasado. Tenía un grupo sólido de amigos que no la dejarían abandonada y que tampoco la permitirían abandonarse.

\- Gracias…gracias a todos- murmuró finalmente provocando que todos se callasen de golpe y se centrasen en ella. Michelle acarició la libreta en su regazo con una mano mientras que con la otra agarró con más fuerza la de Akari- Esto significa mucho para mí- suspiró y tragó saliva y en su voz se podía notar la emoción pese a que intentó disimularla lo mejor que pudo. Si sus amigos se dieron cuenta, no comentaron nada al respecto- Gracias.

\- Ay….- Yaeko empezó a agitar las manos en el aire con una expresión compungida- Que si nos dices eso me voy a echar a llorar de emoción.

Dicho y hecho, ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando los lagrimones empezaron a caer por su cara y tras decirle a Michelle que la quería mucho se apresuró en ir a abrazarla dejando a la otra mujer un tanto descolocada. Eva no tardó en unirse a ellas y el resto de sus amigas, aunque tuvieron reacciones menos efusivas también la rodearon. Akari se alejó dándoles algo de intimidad mientras entre todas miraban la libretas y le explicaban a Michelle qué página había hecho cada una y por qué. Le tranquilizó bastante verla con ellas. Siendo sincero a él también le preocupaba algo qué pasaría con Michelle de ahora en adelante. No porque no se pudiese cuidar sola, no porque no pudiese hacer nada sin él, sino porque sabía que cuando no se encontraba bien tendía a aislarse y distanciarse de aquellos que la rodeaban para, según ella, "no molestar". Pero quizás encontrase en sus amigas a alguien en quien poder confiar lo suficiente como para compartir sus preocupaciones en lugar de guardárselas para sí misma hasta estallar. Michelle no necesitaba a nadie que le solucionase la vida, sólo a alguien que la escuchase sin juzgarla cuando sentía que no podía soportar más presión, y Akari tenía la esperanza de que las chicas que en ese momento la abrazaban pudiesen hacer eso por ella. Shokichi, que tenía la misma preocupación que él, se posicionó a su lado y le dio un apretón en el hombro, agradeciéndole entre susurros la idea que había tenido al preparar ese regalo.

Entre abrazos, risas y algún juego improvisado para pasar el rato, la noche se les fue echando encima y la mayoría de ellos huyeron en desbandada teniendo en cuenta que el día siguiente era lunes y todos tenían sus quehaceres, ya fuese su trabajo, sus clases u otro tipo de responsabilidades que sólo se podían hacer en días laborables. Entre Joseph y Adolf, que habían ido en sus propios vehículos, se encargaron de llevar a todos los invitados a sus respectivas casas a excepción de Keiji y Amelia, que optaron por hacer uso del autobús pese a que Shokichi repitió por activa y por pasiva que no le importaba llevarles a casa.

No obstante, una vez la puerta del lujoso loft de Shokichi se cerró diciéndole adiós a los últimos en marcharse, aún había allí dos personas sin intención de irse en un buen rato, Michelle y Akari. Ella seguía algo conmocionada por todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, y sentada en el sofá no dejaba de mirar una y otra vez la libreta que le habían regalado. Le costaba asimilar el que todos sus amigo y conocidos más cercanos e hubieran tomado el tiempo de hacer algo así por ella, y por mucho que le gustasen los otros regalos que le habían hecho, sin duda eso era lo que más iba a atesorar. Eso y las invitaciones al buffet de Marcos y Alex. Estaba segura de que ellos estaban convencidos de que era un regalo cutre y apostaría un brazo a que Alex se atormentaba por no haberle podido comprar nada como había hecho el resto de sus amigos. Pero ellos le habían dado algo que valoraba más que las pesas, que los libros o que el pase del gimnasio, por mucho que esas cosas le gustasen. Ellos le habían ofrecido una compañía que creía que le iba a faltar una vez Akari se marchase, le estaban diciendo con un regalo tan sencillo y barato como ese que aunque su nexo común volviese a Japón, ellos querían seguir compartiendo tiempo con ella. Y para una persona como Michelle, que muy poca veces en su vida había tenido a su alrededor personas que pudiese considerar verdaderos amigos, eso era muy importante.

Dejó a un lado la libreta y se incorporó con la intención de ayudar a Akari y a Shokichi a recoger los restos de la fiesta, pero tal y como habían hecho antes la echaron, no permitiéndola hacer nada alegando que era su cumpleaños. La mimaban demasiado. Aun así se quedó en la cocina, sentada en uno de los taburetes junto a la encimera observándolos recoger, no le apetecía quedarse sola en el salón. Además, desde que había llegado a su casa, había notado a su anfitrión algo extraño, como si ocultase algo y prefería no alejarse mucho de él. Akari la lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Le daba la sensación de que se necesitaba asegurar cada 5 minutos de que estaba bien. Se preocupaba en exceso por ella cuando debía ser al revés, al fin y al cabo era Akari quien iba a viajar miles de kilómetros separándose de sus amigos y nuevo modo de vida que tanto disfrutaba.

\- Antes mentí- dijo de repente Shokichi, disimulando mientras metía un vaso en el lavavajillas- En realidad sí tengo tu regalo

\- Sabía que estabas ocultando algo, viejo. Se te notaba demasiado

\- Yo también lo he pensado

\- Jo ¿tan obvio soy?- se quejó poniendo un gesto infantil- Pensé que disimulaba mejor.

\- Shokichi, tienes muchas cosas buenas, pero saber disimular no es una de ellas- le dijo Michelle con una carcajada

\- ¿Debería tomarme eso como una ofensa o como un halago?

\- Deberías tomártelo como una realidad- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mira que no te doy mi regalo ¿eh?

\- Si tienes más ganas tú de dármelo que yo de recibirlo.

\- Sólo dices eso porque no sabes lo que es, ya verás luego, ya.

\- ¿Por favor se lo puedes dar ya?- les interrumpió Akari, que los miraba con impaciencia secándose las manos en un trapo- Me estoy poniendo nervioso con tanto secretismo.

\- Es verdad ¿por qué no me lo has dado antes?

\- Bueno… es algo muy especial y prefería dártelo sin que hubiese nadie más

\- Oh…entonces me...¿me tengo que ir?

\- No, tú eres imprescindible para esto, Akari- Michelle y Akari se miraron entre ello con extrañeza, sin entender nada de lo que Shokichi estaba diciendo y a qué venía tanto afán por ocultar lo que era el regalo- Mejor vamos al salón, que es un poco grande.

En realidad si lo pensaban, le estaba dando muchas evidencias de lo que era el regalo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba en la situación idónea para ponerse a interpretar señales o descifrar pistas vagas

Le siguieron hasta el salón agarrados de la mano, permitiéndose ante él, que conocía la naturaleza de su relación, pequeños gestos que ocultaban ante el resto de sus amigos. Hizo que le esperasen junto al sofá y desapareció escaleras arriba con la excusa de ir a buscar el regalo. A ambos les pareció muy raro que un regalo que supuestamente era tan grande que se lo tenía que dar en el salón lo pudiese bajar por las escaleras él solo pero obedecieron y no se movieron del sitio. Y fue cuando le vieron volver con las manos a la espalda pero sin cargar nada y con una sonrisa radiante en la cara que algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Michelle. Miró hacia Akari con nerviosismo intentando averiguar si él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, pero parecía profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos devanándose los sesos para encontrar una respuesta. Michelle no quería creer lo que su cerebro le gritaba aunque todas las evidencias apuntasen a ello. De no cumplirse, su decepción sería descorazonadora, además de que era imposible.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Shelly

Los siguientes acontecimientos discurrieron frente a ella a cámara lenta, o al menos fue como ella los vivió mientras los nervios y la anticipación revolvían su estómago y clavaban miles de agujas en su piel. Shokichi sacó las manos a su espalda con un enorme lazo brillante de un color rojo intenso, y sin dar explicación alguna, se lo plantó en la cabeza a Akari, dándole un pequeño empujón en su dirección haciendo que el chaval trastabillase y se tuviese que agarrar a ella para no irse al suelo. Aun sujetándola por los hombros se giró hacia Shokichi para mirarle, al igual que ella, para pedir que aclarase que estaba pasando. Las sienes de Michelle palpitaban, su corazón retumbaba, los ojos le escocían y notaba la garganta cerrada. Estaba al borde del llanto

\- Espero que te guste, no requiere muchos cuidados aunque agradece la buena comida y recibir cariño de vez en cuando

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - alcanzó a decir Akari con un evidente desconcierto

\- Aunque bueno, creo que tú sabes mucho mejor que yo lo que le gusta y lo que no- viéndose incapaz de decir nada, Michelle apretó los labios y asintió- Sólo necesito que me firmes estos papeles, Akari- continuó Shokichi desdoblado unas hojas que se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón - Son para prolongar la beca otro año más, el curso que viene podrás seguir aquí

\- ¿Qué?... - El chico miró a su alrededor totalmente desconcertado - ¿Qué, qué?

Michelle quiso responder pero no pudo. La garganta le dolía del nudo que la apretaba y sentía las cuerdas vocales agarrotadas. Shokichi la cuestionó con la mirada y en vista de que no podía responder, lo hizo él en su lugar

\- Akari, no tienes que volver a Japón. No de momento. Estos papeles harán que puedas quedarte aquí durante todo el curso que viene- le palmeó la espalda- Tú eres mi regalo para Michelle

Akari pareció darse cuenta en ese mismo momento de lo que estaba pasando realmente y se quedó congelado en el sitio intercambiando la mirada entre Michelle y Shokichi. Daba la impresión de que no era capaz de reaccionar, o por lo menos no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que la mujer, no pudiendo controlar más sus emociones, rompió a llorar. No sabía a cuál de los dos abrazar así que se dejó llevar por su agradecimiento y rodeó con sus brazos a Shokichi, que no tardó en devolverle el gesto. Akari se unió al abrazo, con el cuerpo temblándose y llorando de una forma mucho más escandalosa que Michelle.

\- Me vais a hacer llorar a mí- dijo Shokichi con la voz pastosa y un tono compungido, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

\- Ya estás llorando, idiota.- le recriminó Michelle, enjuagándose una lágrima y dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Efectivamente él también lloraba, siempre había sido un sentimentaloide al cual se le saltaban las lágrimas hasta con los anuncios delas ONGs o los _reality shows_ de reformas de casas. El haber conseguido que Akari se quedase al menos un año más, el poder otorgarles esa oportunidad de seguir juntos más tiempo, no sólo era un regalo para Michelle y para Akari, también lo era para el propio Shokichi. Si bien esa herida fruto de su relación fallida con Aki-chan nunca había terminado de cerrarse, el conseguir que una pareja en una situación similar y a los que quería como a sus propios hijos tuviesen un tiempo extra había ayudado a calmar a los fantasmas de su pasado. La herida no estaba curada y probablemente nunca curaría del todo, pero al menos había empezado a cicatrizar y aunque le dejase una marca de por vida, dejaría de doler. Cuando los tres se calmaron lo suficiente como para poder secarse las lágrimas y ser capaces de hablar sin atragantarse con sus propias palabras, se sentaron en los sofás para descansar un rato antes de cenar e irse a la cama.

Akari y Michelle se sentaron tan cerca como sus cuerpos les dejaron, agarrándose de la mano y entrelazando los dedos. Querían tocarse, sentirse, notar el calor el uno del otro, pero no querían pecar de lo mismo que sus amigos y convertirse en una pareja empalagosa y repelente. Sabían que Shokichi no se quejaría ni aun siendo así, y precisamente por eso preferían evitar ponerse excesivamente cariñosos en su presencia. Se acomodaron el uno en el otro, con Michelle apoyada en el hombro de Akari, y su amigo y mentor se dejó caer en el otro ala del sofá, dándoles algo de intimidad pese a compartir el mismo espacio. Por primera vez desde hacía semanas Michelle se sintió realmente tranquila y en paz consigo misma, incluso si tenían que pasar el verano separados y no se viesen en un par de meses, a mucho tardar en agosto Akari estaría de vuelta para el inicio del nuevo curso. Se acurrucó en el chico, cerrando los ojos ignorando la tele encendía que brillaba frente a ellos y concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón. Era un tempo tranquilo que la estaba adormilando aunque lamentablemente se desveló de golpe cuando sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con la vibración de la caja torácica de Akari en el momento en el cual empezó a hablar.

\- Shokichi ¿Has hablado con mi madre? – preguntó con cierto miedo- No creo que ella esté por la labor de que me quede un año más. Pienso quedarme, pero no me gustaría estar mal con ella.

\- No te preocupes, hablé ella y me ha dado el visto bueno. Aki-chan tiene sus razones pero ante todo quiere que seas feliz, Akari.

\- ¿Aki-chan? ¿La misma Aki-chan de la que me hablaste a mí?- cuestionó Michelle levantando la cabeza del hombro de Akari para mirar a Shokichi

\- Sí, claro

\- ¿¡TE HAS TIRADO A LA MADRE DE AKARI?!

\- Si lo dices así suena muy feo, Shelly

\- ¿QUÉ?...ma…¿mamá?

\- Este de aquí fue el novio de tu madre hasta que se vino a vivir a EEUU- explicó Michelle al chico, que se mostraba consternado.- Es decir, que podrías ser su hijo- Akari no era capaz de decir nada, miraba al suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca en una mueca de desagrado. – Espera….eso quiere decir que podrías ser mi suegro.

\- Sí- respondió Shokichi con total naturalidad

\- ME NIEGO

Mientras dejaban que el sueño les atrapase en sus redes picoteando la comida que había sobrado de la celebración, Shokichi le habló sobre su pasado con Nanao, cómo había conseguido convencerla y lo difícil que había sido conseguir una prolongación de una beca tan tarde, cuando normalmente se pedían meses antes y sin poder estar en Japón para hacer el papeleo pertinente en la universidad de origen. Pero si había algo que Shokichi tenía era carisma, y la carisma le llevaba a tener muchos contactos que le profesaban gran cariño o que le debían algún favor que no dudaron en ayudarle. Una de los mayores obstáculos que había encontrado se refería precisamente a la información sobre los datos personales de Akari y aunque sus padres pudieron darle la mayoría había algunos que desconocían, y no le quedó otra que preguntarle directamente a él. A eso se debía ese mensaje tan extraño que le envió hacía ya una semana atrás cuando estaba con sus amigos en_ La Cucaracha. _Shokichi no tardó mucho más tiempo en irse a la cama indicándoles que podían hacer uso de toda la habitaciones que quisieran, pero que confiaba en que no necesitasen más que la de Michelle. Efectivamente en cuando a ambos se les empezaron a cerrar los ojos, fueron directos a ella in plantearse siquiera dormir separados.

Una vez en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes compartieron besos, abrazos e incluso alguna lágrima más fruto de la emoción. Ninguno de los dos había asimilado del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, y la idea de que lo suyo tenía fecha de caducidad estaba ya tan arraigada en el cerebro de ambos que el hecho de al final no fuese así, les resultaba inverosímil. Les daba miedo llegar a dormirse por miedo a que al despertarse, todo eso hubiera sido un sueño y estuvieran igual que al principio, iniciando la cuenta atrás hacia su separación. Se metieron en la cama acurrucados el uno en el otro, sin siquiera apetecerles sexo. Simplemente querían pasar la noche el uno junto al otro, abrazados, compartiendo caricias y algún beso fortuito, teniéndose al lado para que el uno fuese del otro lo último que viese al dormirse y lo primero que viese al despertar.

Michelle tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella y Akari eran pareja, que mantenía con él la relación más satisfactoria y plena que jamás habría podido imaginar. Quería confirmar las sospechas de sus amigos, decirles a sus compañeros de trabajo que no eran conscientes de hasta qué nivel tenían razón con sus cotilleos pero que aun así, no tenían ni la más remota idea del vínculo tan especial que los unía a Akari y ella. Pero tenía claro que no podía hacerlo, y más aún ahora que existía la posibilidad de que durante el próximo curso él fuese su alumno de nuevo. Aun así había dos personas a las cuales necesitaba decírselo, quería compartir con ellos la alegría que sentía y presentarles a quien la había ayudado a romper alguno de los muros tras los cuales se escondía intentando que no la hiciesen daño. En ese momento, en el duermevela previo a un sueño profundo y sintiendo la respiración, el cuerpo y los latidos del corazón de Akari acunándola, tomo una decisión mucho más sensata de lo que pudiera parecer en un principio. Iba a pedirle que fuese con ella a casa de sus padres el próximo fin de semana, y, aunque no quería ponerle en un compromiso, esperaba que aceptase. Al fin y al cabo iba a hacer una segunda celebración de su cumpleaños y en ella le gustaría que estuviesen juntas las personas más importantes de su vida.

La respiración de Akari fue poco a poco haciéndose más pausada, hasta que alcanzó un ritmo constante y profundo, indicando que se había dormido. Y pese a ello aunque su agarre ya no tenía fuerza, sus dedos seguían entrelazados con los de ella y uno de sus brazos se enrollaba en torno a su cintura. Esa misma mañana se estaba obligando a sí misma a re-acostumbrarse a dormir sola, y en cuestión de horas a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse era a dormir acompañada de una estufa humana a 37ºC ahora que se acercaba el calor. Bostezó y se acomodó apoyada en Akari, dejando se sus párpados se cerrasen y que el sueño se fuese apoderando se su consciencia mientras pensaba en que ese día probablemente le habían dado los mejores regalos que jamás habría imaginado. Lo importante de un regalo no es su valor monetario, sino su significado, porque los regalos que te hacen las personas que te quieren son en realidad una muestra de su deseo porque seas feliz. Y con ella esa tarde, lo habían conseguido.


	120. El cerebro susurra y el corazón grita

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**Dicen que el hombre es un animal social. Si es así, ¿por qué cuesta tanto expresar los sentimientos? Somos capaces de aguantar años encerrando nuestros más profundos deseos en una cajita en lo más profundo del alma por las razones más inverosímiles. Vergüenza, miedo al rechazo, inseguridades, falta de autoestima... cuando a veces, dos simples palabras pueden acabar con esa congoja y cambiar nuestra vida para siempre.**

**Keiji no lo acaba de ver tan claro. Los días pasan y el ansia por decirle a Amelia todo lo que siente amenaza con ahogarle. Aunque añora a su madre como guía para estos casos, la conversación con alguien cercano a él hará que tome una decisión precipitada y poco pensada. Pero, a veces, los planes improvisados son los mejores.**

**En el próximo capítulo Akari conocerá al miembro de la familia Davis que le queda por conocer, y, desde su punto de vista, puede que el más importante: La madre de Michelle. Por suerte tener un amigo como Shokichi al lado siempre es una ayuda... o quizá no. ¡No os lo perdáis!**

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 6 de julio. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: La mente susurra lo que el corazón grita  
****\- Autora: Karuite  
****\- Palabras: 11553  
****\- Personajes: Keiji, Amelia, Shokichi, Michelle, Akari, Asatarô.**

* * *

**La mente susurra lo que el corazón grita**

"¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?" Se preguntó Keiji entrando por la puerta de su casa. Esa pregunta rondaba su mente desde que había vuelto del parque. Y la razón era muy sencilla. No había visto a Amelia.

Keiji era un hombre de hábitos. Levantarse, tomar algo frugal, entrenar, desayunar y enfrentarse al resto del día. Ese esquema, además, incluía ver a la informática, y aunque no se iba a derrumbar por un pequeño cambio en su rutina, en ese momento y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba eran suficientes como para volver su mañana un poco más gris. Era consciente de que la ausencia de la mujer podía deberse a mil cosas, incluyendo haberse dormido, tener otros planes, o que, simplemente, no se encontrase bien, aunque ese último caso le preocuparía. Eso es lo que hubiese pensado con cualquiera. De hecho, cuando echaba en falta a algunos de los habituales en el parque era lo que solía pensar. Pero con ella era diferente. A ella tenía que verla, necesitaba verla. Cada vez que se ausentaba sin previo aviso su mente, normalmente calmada y racional, se volvía fatalista y acusadora. No era para menos. Su incapacidad de declararle sus sentimientos a Amelia era como para desquiciar a cualquiera, empezando por él mismo. La mezcla de vergüenza que sentía por expresarle sus emociones más profundas, el miedo a su reacción y la absurda necesidad de querer que el momento de declararse fuese completamente perfecto estaba dando lugar a un montón de malentendidos con ella, así que no era de extrañar que pensase que había metido la pata otra vez, porque no sería la primera. Aunque después de lo sucedido en la sakurada era extremadamente precavido con lo que decía para que no hubiese complicaciones… pero puede que ese fuese parte del problema también. En el fondo lo único que ansiaba era poder hablar e interactuar con Amelia sin ningún tipo de trabas, abiertamente, sin medir las palabras o sus acciones. Lo ideal para eso sería poder sincerarse, desde luego, pero eso le llevaba al punto de salida y vuelta a empezar.

Tres días antes habían estado en casa de Shokichi celebrando el cumpleaños de Alex y Michelle. Todos habían estado allí, incluyendo Adolf. Pese a no ser una persona excesivamente dada a las fiestas, siendo en casa del que casi podía considerar como su padre adoptivo y rodeado de todos sus amigos al final lo había pasado bien. Y, por supuesto, también estuvo Amelia. La interacción con ella había sido… extraña. Por un lado tenía la sensación de no haberse despegado de ella en toda la tarde desde que quedaron para ir juntos hasta que la dejó en casa, pero por otro no recordaba grandes conversaciones con ella. Y no porque no hubiesen hablado, eso no tenía nada que ver. Simplemente la conversación entre ellos no fluía. Parecía constantemente interrumpida por "oh, lo siento", "no, no te preocupes", y demás fórmulas que sobraban, o deberían sobrar, completamente entre ellos. O eso le gustaría. Además tener a sus amigos mirándoles y cuchicheando sobre ellos sin disimular siquiera había hecho todo muy incómodo. El peor era Shokichi, que en un par de ocasiones se había plantado ante ellos suspirando profundamente como un adolescente enamorado viendo la mejor comedia romántica del mundo en el punto álgido de la misma. No era divertido. La presión le podía. Le resultaba imposible conversar como quería con ella en esas condiciones, y cada vez que pretendía tener cualquier mínimo gesto con ella, se contenía solo por no soportar las reacciones del resto. Por suerte, el camino de vuelta a casa fue mucho más tranquilo en ese aspecto. Cuando Shokichi les ofreció llevarles en coche, prácticamente lo rechazaron a la vez. La alegría de Keiji en ese momento al ver que Amelia había tenido la misma idea que él no se podía describir con palabras. Se despidieron intentando normalizar el hecho de las ganas que tenían de estar a solas, pero algo le decía que no había conseguido engañar a nadie. No fue hasta alejarse unos cuantos metros de casa de su amigo, en un intranquilo silencio, cuando respiraron aliviados y se sintieron lo suficientemente cómodos para hablar libremente. Había empezado Amelia, y él bebía sus palabras. La veía preciosa incluso a la tenue contra luz de las farolas que iban pasando por el cristal del autobús en el que iban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Hablaron de la fiesta, de la comida, de la gente y los regalos, pero pronto desviaron la conversación hacia ellos mismos. Así se enteró de cómo Amelia había sabido que le gustaba la informática desde bien pequeña cuando le regalaron su primer ordenador infantil, que tenía mayormente juegos educativos. También tuvo tiempo para contarle la ilusión que le hizo a él mismo recibir sus primeros guantes de boxeo en un cumpleaños. Esa conexión entre ellos era lo que le más le gustaba cuando estaba con ella. Entre unas anécdotas y otras, el camino de vuelta fue corto, cortísimo. Tanto, que cuando llegaron al fin al portal de la informática se quedaron hablando en la calle, aprovechando la buena noche que se había quedado, hasta que un par de bostezos de la mujer le devolvieron a la realidad y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Y hasta ahí había ido todo bien. Se habían vuelto a ver en los días sucesivos, en sus paseos, y en las visitas de la mujer al gimnasio. Todo había ido como siempre… Claro que eso significaba que seguían siendo solo buenos amigos. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo anhelando darle aunque fuese un simple y casto beso en la mejilla. Pero no lo hacía, ni siquiera como muestra de esa preciada amistad entre ellos. En ocasiones también creía apreciar gestos contenidos en ella, pero ninguno de los daba el paso definitivo. Cosas como ayudar a Amelia en sus estiramientos al acabar su rutina en el gimnasio, que antes hacía sin pensar, ahora se convertían en momentos ciertamente incómodos al poner las manos sobre ella creyendo que se estaba extralimitando. La situación le estaba volviendo loco. Estaba llegando a su límite, y para colmo esa mañana ni siquiera la había visto. Esta vez le preguntaría abiertamente si pasaba algo, o si había dicho o hecho algo indebido. Cogió el móvil como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de explotar. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Estados Unidos y no tenía problema con el idioma, escribir en inglés era algo en lo que a veces todavía dudaba. Mucho más si el mensaje que tenía que enviar era importante, y averiguar si todo estaba bien con Amelia era vital. Tras borrar y reescribirlo al menos unas cinco o seis veces se decidió a pulsar el temido icono de "enviar". Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de café y se sentó en el sofá. Apoyó los codos en las piernas y la cara en los puños observando su móvil atentamente. Los segundos pasaron, pesados como el plomo, sin ningún cambio, ningún aviso de mensaje, ni ninguna luz parpadeante que anunciase una respuesta, así que lo cogió de nuevo. Era posible que no se hubiese enviado. Desbloqueó la pantalla y entró en su servicio de mensajería, solo para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba bien enviado. Volvió a dejarlo en su sitio y volvió a su posición de espera. Se preguntó si normalmente tardaba tanto en responder. Normalmente cuando le escribía algo contestaba tan rápido que parecía que la pillaba siempre con el móvil en la mano, pero no en esta ocasión. Miró el reloj de su muñeca. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que había escrito el mensaje. Suspiró. Nada. Ni una respuesta. Cogió de nuevo el teléfono. Creía recordar que Shokichi le había explicado dónde se veía la última conexión. Volvió a entrar en el chat que tenía con ella y pudo ver que la última vez que había usado la aplicación, si lo que marcaba ahí era cierto, había sido tres cuartos de hora antes. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la foto de Sauron en su imagen de perfil. Se había acostumbrado a ver al perro al salir a correr, y esa mañana tampoco había sido posible. Tocó con el dedo con intención de ver la imagen más grande. De pronto su móvil se bloqueó un par de segundos. Cuando se estaba preguntándose qué había pasado, observó con horror la palabra "Videollamada" en la pantalla de su teléfono. Había pulsado el icono equivocado.

\- No, no, no, no… - Murmuró para sí. – No me hagas esto.

Pulsó en la pantalla el icono rojo de colgar lo más rápido posible, rezando para que no quedase registrado en el chat, pero cuando su teléfono volvió a la normalidad pudo ver una pequeña línea donde especificaba que la videollamada no había sido respondida. Se palmeó la frente con frustración. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil? Se levantó del sofá frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Todavía tenía que ducharse, vestirse y preparar su mochila con el _bento_ para marchar a la universidad. Había llegado tan preocupado que ya llevaba un retraso considerable.

La refrescante y fugaz ducha le ayudó a poner sus ideas en orden. Sabía que tampoco tenía mucho sentido quedarse sentado mirando su teléfono. Eso no iba a hacer que Amelia contestase antes. Era ridículo. Pero tampoco encontraba el valor para llamarla, porque eso le haría entender a ella que estaba realmente preocupado por su ausencia. Aunque eso era porque realmente estaba preocupado, pero no quería parecer un controlador.

Por mucho que se dijese para justificarse, la realidad era otra. Todavía con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, lo primero que hizo nada más acabar la ducha, fue comprobar si tenía mensajes nuevos. Para su alivio y alegría, descubrió una nueva notificación. Y era de Amelia. Un mensaje corto, sin explicaciones. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos esta tarde". Se sintió un poco desinflado. Un texto escueto y plano, sin ninguno de los emoticonos que solían acompañar sus mensajes. En un arranque inusitado en él aprovechó para que le confirmarse si al menos iría al gimnasio y se lo confirmó con una fase del mismo estilo. Guardó su teléfono directamente en la mochila antes de meterse en su cuarto para vestirse. Se sentía intranquilo, aunque físicamente se notaba en calma. Era como un nerviosismo enclaustrado en sus entrañas que no llegaba a expresarse. Amelia no escribió nada más, y él decidió no insistir. Desayunó ligero, en vista de que su estómago parecía haberse reducido a la mitad. Justo antes de salir de casa comprobó compulsivamente si llevaba todo consigo e hizo algo que no solía hacer nunca. Sacó el móvil de su mochila y lo pasó al bolsillo de sus pantalones, por si la informática volvía a decirle algo. Entonces supo lo que le pasaba. La tensión, la comezón, y la sensación intranquila. Era el miedo a no saber qué estaba pasando, el temor de que se hubiese cansado de él, de esperar. Suspiró. Iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

Unas horas más tarde, lejos de allí, Amelia se encontraba en el cuarto de descanso con el móvil en la mano y un café ya poco humeante en la repisa en la que estaba apoyada, mientras revisaba precisamente su conversación con Keiji. Se arrepentía en parte de no haber ido al parque esa mañana. No se había encontrado lo suficientemente bien, anímicamente hablando, como para ir. Le resultaba muy desalentador tener contacto con el boxeador todos los días, estando enamorada como estaba, y viendo que su relación no avanzaba. Claro que tampoco ella había hecho nada por cambiar su situación. Había teorizado sobre la posibilidad de que su sentimiento no fuese tan fuerte como ella suponía, así que su mejor forma de comprobarlo fue tomarse un "pequeño descanso" de Keiji. No iba a dejar de hablar con él, por supuesto, pero quería saber, de alguna forma, lo que era echarle de menos, y si ese sentimiento era recíproco. Ya tenía la respuesta. Claro que había echado en falta ese encuentro matutino, y su perro también. Había tenido que convencerle para que caminase en dirección opuesta a la ruta que solían trazar, cosa que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Y aunque estuviese mal, tenía que admitir que le había gustado ver el mensaje de Keiji preocupándose por ella. La perspectiva de ir al gimnasio esa tarde se le antojaba agridulce. Volverían estar en un ambiente poco propenso para la intimidad, con sus amigos revoloteando aquí y allá, y Keiji ocupado, ya que seguía siendo su lugar de trabajo, así que iría a sudar un poco y volvería a casa tal y como había llegado. Un instante antes de salir de casa había cogido su bolsa de deporte más por costumbre que por ganas reales. Por eso, y porque si no iba, Xi empezaría a chincharla de mil maneras por no haber ido. En el fondo se lo agradecía. Físicamente había mejorado muchísimo. Puede que no se notase mucho externamente, pero ya no notaba su cuerpo fofo cuando se contemplaba desnuda, había mejorado muchísimo su resistencia y sus hábitos de sueño se habían regulado. Además veía a Keiji, a Michelle, y pasaba un rato con Xi. El hecho de encontrarse con gente y poder relajarse en ese entorno era lo que le había ayudado en las primeras fases a no dejar de ir, y en días como ese, era lo que conseguía que no se rindiese. Pero lo que le apetecía de verdad era estar a solas con Keiji. Puede que le propusiese volver al cine los dos juntos. O cenar en su casa. Ni siquiera le apetecía buscar una excusa para ello. Miró la hora en el móvil y resopló antes de guardarlo. Aun le quedaban muchas horas antes de ver al boxeador, y de ahí a entonces quién sabe lo que podría pasar.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- ¡Ah! – Amelia dio un respingo al ver a Wolf, su compañero de trabajo, cerca de ella sirviéndose un café. – Hola. Perdona, no te había visto.

\- Ya me lo imaginé. – Sonrió afable. – Saludé al entrar, pero estabas muy concentrada.

\- Un poco, sí. – Admitió encogiéndose de hombros. – No te avisé de que venía a hacer el descanso, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. – Levantó su taza antes de empezar a echar azúcar. – Mi cerebro me avisa de la hora del café mejor que cualquier reloj suizo.

\- El mío se habrá quedado frío ya. El café, quiero decir. El reloj va como quiere. – Bromeó Amelia cogiendo su taza, que, efectivamente, estaba ya muy templada.

\- Pareces preocupada. – Comentó su compañero. – Es la misma cara que pones cada vez que te encargan los jefes algún "chollo" de esos incomprensibles de hoy para ayer.

\- Bueno… - Suspiró. Tras un instante de reflexión, soltó una carcajada nasal. – Supongo que es algo así.

\- Ahora no hay nadie. – Dijo Wolf observando a su alrededor. – Si quieres hablar…

\- La verdad es que no sabría por dónde empezar. – Se apartó el pelo detrás de la oreja, mordiéndose el labio, pensativa. – En realidad es una tontería.

\- Los mayores quebraderos de cabeza a veces vienen de las cosas más sencillas. – Dio un sorbo a su café y rio. – O las soluciones sencillas desembocan las cosas que nos dan dolor de cabeza pro lo grandes que son. De eso yo sé bastante.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de haberte declarado, casado y todo eso?

\- Mmmm… - Meditó su respuesta. – Sí y no. Sí porque evidentemente ahora estoy separado dado que aquello no funcionó y, visto con perspectiva, estaba destinado a no funcionar. Aunque en el momento y los años buenos que pasé fueron buenos años, así que en ese sentido, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Al final todo son experiencias. Y subes de nivel, o algo así.

\- Ya, pero la vida no viene con una guía que te dice los trucos. – Amelia frunció el labio. – A veces me gustaría que la gente fuese más fácil de entender, o saber lo que piensan y dicen. – Agitó el café en su taza con aire distraído. – Como un lenguaje de programación. Al final acaba teniendo su lógica siempre.

\- Eres consciente de que la gente lo suele decir al revés, ¿verdad? – Preguntó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en los labios. Amelia le miró confusa. – Ya sabes, que ojalá programar fuese como hablar, y no como lo has dicho tú.

\- Eso es porque conocen a poca gente y aburrida. – Sentenció con firmeza. – Seguro. – Wolf se rio ante su énfasis.

\- Cuando programas un ordenador y haces algo raro te pita. O como mucho te muestra una pantalla azul. O nada de eso y se cuelga directamente. – Indicó su compañero. – Al menos hablando con una persona, te suele responder.

\- A no ser que no hable tu idioma. – Señaló con agudeza Amelia. – Entonces da igual. – Expuso con cierto desánimo. – En ese caso es como un ordenador, pero sin guía de uso y funcionando como quiere.

\- Todo es aprender ese idioma. Igual que programar. Luego todo lo demás es sencillo.

Amelia le miró sin estar del todo convencida. En su caso el problema, más que no entender a Keiji era falta de comunicación. Concretamente de comunicarle la de cosas que pasaban por su mente que quería hacerle cada vez que le veía. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Si simplemente ella fuese un poco más decidida…

\- Si te digo la verdad… – Dijo Wolf interrumpiendo su pensamiento. – Quiero creer que al final, ya sea con un idioma o un lenguaje de programación, todo el mundo es capaz de decir lo que quiere si de verdad quiere hacerlo. Todo lo demás son barreras que nos ponemos nosotros mismos. – Frunció el ceño de repente sacudiendo la cabeza. – Qué cursi ha sonado todo eso, si nosotros estábamos hablando de programación. – Le guiñó un ojo a Amelia. – Voy a ver si sigo con lo mío. Te veo en la comida.

\- Sí, claro. – Dio el último trago a su taza. – Yo también volveré a mi puesto.

La mañana no estaba transcurriendo nada tranquila para Keiji. Con el final de curso cerca, la gente de la universidad apuraba como podía las últimas semanas, unos para intentar remontar un curso ya echado a perder, y otros para dar el último empujón y disfrutar del verano sin remordimientos. Sea como fuese, el resultado para él era el mismo: poca gente en el gimnasio. Normalmente eso no supondría un problema, más allá de que fuese todo un poco más aburrido, pero ese día lo que no quería era estar tranquilo. Cada vez que acababa de dar una vuelta y recolocar pesas, o dar algún consejo a los pocos que se lo pedían, los nervios de su estómago volvían a agarrotarle. Se había quitado el reloj y lo había dejado en la mesa de su despacho para no mirarlo, y aun así seguía mirando el que tenía colgado en una de las paredes de la sala de musculación. Cada cinco minutos. Cada cinco malditos minutos. Al final había optado por la opción más relajante que se le ocurrió. Sacó del armario de su despacho unos guantes viejos de entrenar y fue a descargar adrenalina en los sacos de boxeo. Si cansaba su cuerpo puede que su mente dejase de darle guerra.

Le funcionó, al menos hasta que dio el último golpe. Se dio una ducha fría acto seguido para calmar sus músculos cansados. Nunca se había sentido así. ¿Es que eso era el amor? ¿No tener un momento de calma? Tenía que ser mucho más sencillo que eso. Por suerte de vuelta en su despacho después de refrescarse comprobó que prácticamente era la hora de comer. Shokichi siempre era una buena distracción. Últimamente le había visto bastante agobiado, aunque no le había dado motivos. Su única explicación había sido que eran "papeleos de director" y lo asumió como normal, pero desde el cumpleaños de Michelle estaba mucho más relajado. Volvió a ponerse el reloj en la muñeca. Era algo pronto para ir al despacho de su amigo, aunque siendo quien era, no le pondría pegas por ir un poco antes y alargar la charla un poco más. Sacó la bolsita con el _bento_ que le había regalado Amelia. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo veía. Había sido una de las veces en las que se había dado cuenta de cuánto se fijaba la mujer en él, hasta el punto de regalarle algo que realmente necesitaba. Se había convertido en una de sus posesiones más preciadas y la cuidaba como oro en paño. Puede que ella no fuese consciente del alcance de ese regalo, pero tener objetos bonitos, útiles y prácticos era algo que valoraba mucho. Pese a que no le escaseaba el dinero, no era amigo de tener objetos que no fuesen a tener un uso concreto en su vida. Posiblemente fuese debido a haberse criado en un ambiente sobrio. La casa en la que vivía en Japón con su madre era bastante pequeña, y dado que no disponían de un gran capital, se había acostumbrado a vivir con lo necesario, sin excesos. Por ese mismo motivo, sus amigos solían tener motivos para acertar con sus regalos. En cambio Amelia había conseguido el mejor regalo en el momento preciso y a la primera. Puede que para la mayoría fuese un simple _bento_, pero para él era mucho más que eso.

Se encaminó hacia el encuentro con su amigo a buen paso. Notaba los músculos cargados de la sesión que acababa darse con el saco de boxeo y se le había abierto el apetito. Después de la comida tendría más movimiento en el gimnasio. Vería a Michelle y Akari entrenando juntos hasta que llegase Asatarô y pasasen a la zona de tatamis que, sabiendo cuánto contacto había entre ellos dos últimamente, casi lo prefería, y más con las precisas descripciones que en ocasiones le proporcionaba el maestro de Akari sobre las sesiones de _sparring_ que llevaban a cabo. Y luego llegaría Amelia. Con Xi, probablemente, pero en ese momento incluso le daba igual. Lo importante era ver a su querida informática. Llamó con los nudillos en la puerta de Shokichi, que le dio permiso al momento.

\- _Buenos días_. – Saludó al entrar.

\- _¡Justo a tiempo!_ – Exclamó el director con alegría. – _Tenía la corazonada de que estabas a punto de aparecer._

_\- ¿A tiempo para…?_ – Keiji le miró intrigado.

\- _Para dejar todo esto_. – Señaló con un gesto todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y el ordenador. – _Es hora de la comida, me merezco un descanso_. – Su tono de autojustificación hizo fruncir el ceño al pelirrojo. – _La burocracia es muy aburrida, Keiji, no te metas nunca a nada de eso_.

\- _Shokichi, hoy he venido un poco antes_. – Repuso con tono serio. – _Que yo esté aquí no es motivo para que dejes cosas sin hacer. Puedo esperar_.

\- _Sería de mala educación tenerte ahí mientras hago cosas_. – Replicó sin convencimiento. Unos segundos bajo la mirada acusadora de Keiji le hizo poner pucheros. – _Pero es muy aburriiiidoooooooo_. – Protestó con tono infantil. Keiji suspiró.

\- _Es tu trabajo, no me voy a meter en cómo te organizas_. – Se rindió, sentándose en el sitio habitual. No estaba para discutir.

\- _Bien_. – Shokichi sonrió como un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada y se libra del castigo. – _Pues ahora mismo recojo todo esto. ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al comedor? Tengo un poco de jaleo aquí y prefiero no tener que recogerlo ahora_.

\- _Lo que prefieras_.

\- _¡Genial!_

Keiji observó a Shokichi tararear mientras recolocaba unos cuantos papeles y sacaba su propio _bento_. Apenas un minuto después estaba siguiendo a su extrovertido amigo de camino al comedor común. Pese a que no estaban precisamente lejos del mismo, llegó a pararse a hablar con gente hasta en seis ocasiones, la mayoría de ellas para hablar de temas irrelevantes, como el último partido de fútbol que habían visto, o alguna recomendación de película que había dado a otro. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, casi quince minutos después, a petición de Keiji, escogieron un punto alejado de la zona de mayor tránsito de gente. No le apetecía demasiado jaleo. Se moría de hambre a esas alturas. En cuanto Shokichi abrió su _bento_, acción que llevó a cabo con mucha parsimonia, soltó un apresurado "_itadakimasu_" antes de abalanzarse a por su comida. El director le observó con curiosidad durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- _¿Estás bien, Keiji?_ – Preguntó algo preocupado.

\- _Sí_. – Respondió tras tragar el último bocado que tenía en la boca. – _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

\- _Porque por un momento he creído estar delante de Michelle y no delante de Keiji Onizuka según estabas comiendo_. – Sonrió ante su propia comparación.

\- _Oh_… - Se limpió con la servilleta que llevaba, algo avergonzado. – _Lo siento_.

\- _No, tranquilo_. – Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. – _Simplemente me ha sorprendido_.

\- _Tenía hambre hoy_. – Se justificó. – _He estado entrenando esta mañana_.

\- _¿Alguna competición a la vista?_ – Se extrañó el hombretón de no saber de su existencia.

\- _No_. – Se encogió de hombros evitando mirarle. – _Simplemente me apetecía_.

Keiji siguió afanado con su comida, esta vez conteniendo su ansia. No se atrevía a levantar la vista hacia su amigo. Sentía su mirada escudriñadora, como si estuviese viendo su alma directamente. Parecía mentira que apenas media hora antes se estuviese comportando como un niño que no quería hacer los deberes y ahora le estuviese haciendo sentir a él pequeño e indefenso. En vez de seguir insistiendo, se puso a comer. Eso casi le puso más nervioso.

\- _¿Qué tal con Amelia?_ – Espetó de repente. - _¿Todo bien?_

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el bocado que estaba masticando. La sola mención del nombre de la mujer en voz alta cerró su garganta de repente, casi provocándole nauseas. Tosió con la mano delante de la boca al tiempo que Shokichi le acercaba una botella de agua. Se dio unos golpes en el pecho para reponerse y dio un buen trago antes de responder.

\- _Sí. Bien. Todo bien_. – Consiguió articular. – _Bueno, supongo._ – Su amigo le miró interrogante. – _No la he visto esta mañana._ – Explicó.

\- _¿Ah, no?_ – Se extrañó Shokichi. Keiji negó con la cabeza. – _¿Y eso?_

\- _No sé_. – Se encogió de hombros. – _Pero viene ahora por la tarde, creo_.

\- _Aham_. – Asintió su amigo. – _"Crees"._ – Insistió.

\- _S-sí._ – Carraspeó. – _Eso me dijo_. – Se llenó la boca de arroz para no tener que contestar inmediatamente.

\- _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_ – Keiji le miró interrogante. – _Con ella. Ya sabes_.

\- _Pues… viene a hacer ejercicio_. – Jugueteó con los palillos, como si fuese el objeto más interesante que había tenido nunca en la mano. – _Hablaré con ella_. – Titubeó al ver que Shokichi no aportaba nada. – _Por si pasó algo esta mañana_. – Añadió.

\- _¿Nada más?_

\- _No lo sé_. – Le miró, algo molesto. – _Cualquiera diría que quieres un informe a última hora de la tarde con nuestra conversación_.

\- _Perdona, perdona_. – Sonrió para sí. – _Me gusta veros juntos, eso es todo_.

Shokichi nunca había visto a Keiji tan a la defensiva y le resultaba adorable. Contuvo las ganas de seguir chinchándole. Naturalmente su amigo había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería, y era obvio que le estaba dando largas. Para él era simplemente cuestión de tiempo que la situación entre él y Amelia se solucionase. Es posible que para su amigo él se estuviese comportando como un entrometido al querer emparejarles con tantas ganas, pero Keiji, por suerte, no comprendía aún el alcance que tenía estar enamorado de verdad, y mucho menos perder al amor de tu vida por culpa de las circunstancias de la vida. En su caso, haber vuelto a hablar con Nao para evitar que su hijo, ese hijo que también podría haber sido suyo, repitiese la misma historia que ellos mismos habían vivido, había removido un montón de sentimientos de los que se había autoengañado diciéndose que los tenía bajo control. No era así. Nunca había sido así. Para él el amor era una de esas pequeñas grandes fuerzas invisibles, imparables, inolvidables e inesperadas que te azotan en lo más profundo de tu ser y son capaces de cambiar tu visión del mundo y de lo que en él existe. Él, que lo había experimentado, también sabía el dolor que suponía perderlo. En muchas ocasiones le habían dicho, y se había dicho a sí mismo, que con el tiempo se supera, que todo pasa, que un clavo saca otro clavo y mil historias más. Ahora, con bastante más edad que aquél entonces, tras esas últimas semanas, podía asegurar casi con total certeza que algo así no se llega a superar nunca, y mucho menos se olvida. Si acaso, se atenúa, aprendes a sobrellevarlo, te acostumbras a ello. Como una vieja cicatriz que percibe los cambios de estación recordándote que el daño recibido. Por ello, no dejaría que ninguna persona a la que profesase un mínimo de cariño pasase por la misma situación que él, y haría lo que estuviese en su mano para sacar una buena pareja adelante. Si eso le convertía en un viejo sentimentaloide con aires de casamentero, que así fuese. No se arrepentía

Además le hacía ilusión ver a su amigo con Amelia en muchos sentidos. En el caso de Keiji, al menos, no tenían las enormes barreras geográficas que tenían por ejemplo Michelle y Akari, por eso, aunque su relación estuviese avanzando desesperadamente lenta incluso para sus propios protagonistas, tampoco había prisa. Ambos tenían sus vidas ya bastante asentadas y organizadas, incluso tenían la suerte de vivir uno cerca del otro y no tenían mayores cargas que un perro en el caso de Amelia y nada en el caso del boxeador. Puede que ella hubiese tenido más parejas, serias o no, y, por tanto, todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora no le caía muy de sorpresa, en cambio a Keiji, sí. Siendo pequeño había tenido una infancia sencilla. La muerte prematura de su padre había hecho que tuviese que asumir responsabilidades antes de lo esperado, y más aún cuando su madre, que siempre había sido de salud débil, había empezado a requerir más cuidados de los que suele proporcionar un hijo en condiciones normales. La adolescencia del pelirrojo la había pasado entre cuidar a su madre, sacar los estudios básicos y trabajos a media jornada para completar la exigua pensión de viudedad que le había quedado a su madre. Apenas tenía vida social. El poco tiempo que había tenido para él lo había empleado en entrenar y el boxeo, hasta que se convertió en su principal vía de escape para la agotadora vida que llevaba siendo tan joven. Claro que también había ayudado el hecho de destacar y empezar a ganar torneos hasta poder vivir de ello. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas vividas, ahí le tenía, enamorado y enfurruñado, viviendo su etapa de adolescente con 25 años.

\- _¿Crees que a mamá le gustaría?_ – Preguntó Keiji en apenas un murmullo. – _Amelia, quiero decir._

\- _¡Claro que sí!_ _Ya te lo había dicho._ – Respondió al momento sin ningún tipo de duda. – _Amelia es encantadora. Y seguro que se habría dado cuenta de lo que cuida de ti._

\- _Ya…_ \- Pasó el dedo por el _bento_ con una sonrisa melancólica. – _Mamá era muy observadora_.

\- _Desde luego. Y sabia_. – Apuntó Shokichi. – _Te recuerdo que también quería que tuvieses novia_.

\- _Bueno, supongo que eso es porque perdió a mi padre muy pronto_. – Keiji sonrió. – _Me hablaba mucho de él. De hecho…_ \- Arrugó el gesto. – _A veces me contaba demasiadas cosas de cuando eran novios. Cosas íntimas_.

\- _Sí… a mí me llegó a contar alguna también_. – Admitió Shokichi algo avergonzado.

\- _¿También?_ – Se llevó una mano a la cara con una carcajada.

\- _Sí. Tu madre era bastante atrevida. Seguro que tus padres se querían mucho_. – Su tono comprensivo hizo asentir al pelirrojo. – _Y seguro que quería algo así para ti_.

\- _Puede ser_. – Concedió algo sobrepasado por sus sentimientos encogiéndose de hombros. – _Aunque ella solo me decía que era porque me veía solo_.

\- _Ah, por cierto_.

\- _¿Sí?_ – Keiji levantó la cabeza, todavía emocionado. Shokichi le miró fijamente.

\- _Yo quiero nietos_.

\- _¿Eh?_ – Parpadeó confuso. – _¿Qué?_

\- _Que yo quiero nietos_. – Repitió lo mismo más despacio. – _Yo. Quiero. Nietos_.

\- _¿Qué dices?_ – Le miró como si acabase de perder el juicio. – _¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?_

\- _Pues no sé, que para que tengas hijos tienes que tener novia_._ Tienes que espabilar antes de que se te pase el arroz_. – Explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. – _O podrías adoptar, pero sin pareja es más difícil, por los trámites y todo eso_.

Keiji boqueó confuso un par de veces. De un plumazo acababa de cargarse todo el ambiente melancólico que se había creado. ¿Le estaba tomando en serio siquiera? En parte se lo tenía que agradecer, porque hablar de su madre siempre le ponía un poco triste, pero ¿de verdad era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido? ¿Nietos?

\- _Pues pídeselo a Michelle_. – Dijo Keiji con acidez. – _Dices que es como tu hija también, ¿no? Pues ella prácticamente está saliendo con Akari_.

\- _Ya lo hice_. – Respondió con algo de miedo. – _Casi me mata. De verdad_. – Hizo amago de levantarse la manga de la camisa. – _¿Quieres ver el moratón?_

\- _No, gracias_.

\- _Jooo_… - Hizo pucheros. – _Sería un abuelo estupendo. Sería igual o mejor que siendo padre_. – Se cruzó de brazos. – _Nunca queréis concederle nada a este pobre viejo_.

\- _Me tengo que ir_. – Dijo de repente levantándose del asiento. – _Es tarde_. – En realidad quería huir antes de seguir oyendo cosas embrazosas.

\- _No me has respondido a lo de los nietos_…

\- _Tengo cosas que hacer_. – Le señaló acusador. – Y tú también.

\- _Qué aburrido eres. En fin_. – Relajó el gesto y empezó a recoger él también. – _Pásalo bien con Amelia_. – Keiji se quedó pálido. – _Y con Michelle, Akari… ya sabes_. – Sonrió con malicia.

\- _Bueno. Vale. Sí._ – Respondió a trompicones. – _Nos vemos_.

Solo le faltó echar a correr, por si a Shokichi se le ocurría gritar alguna tontería más mientras se iba. Al menos sí que se había conseguido despejar. Lejos del comedor una idea se fue formando en su mente, hasta el punto de tomar una decisión. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo. Sacó el móvil y escribió un mensaje a Amelia. Ahora solo tenía que prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer.

En el gimnasio empezaba a aumentar el volumen de gente que entraba y a disminuir el de salida. Aprovechó para meterse en el despacho, reposar un poco la comida y de paso actualizar papeleo. Después de poner al día sus correos, formalizar un par de renovaciones y una baja dio una vuelta por el gimnasio, topándose de bruces con una persona conocida.

\- _Buenas tardes, Akari_.

\- _Buenas tardes, Keiji_. – Saludó con una sonrisa. – _¿Qué tal va todo?_

\- _Como siempre_. – Le miró extrañado al verle tan feliz, comparado con lo alicaído que estaba en los últimos días. – _¿Y tú?_

\- _Bien_. – Rotó un hombro. – _Aprovechando para calentar, que luego Asatarô no me deja casi ni respirar_.

\- _¿Hoy no viene Michelle?_ – Se extrañó al no verle con la mujer.

\- _Ah, sí, en un rato aparecerá_. – Asintió con una sonrisa. – _Tenía que acabar de corregir unos trabajos o algo así_.

\- _¿Todo bien con ella?_

\- _Sí, genial_. – Saludó a alguien por detrás de él. – Mira, ahí está.

\- Buenas tardes. – Saludó Michelle. También parecía estar animada. Miró con el labio arrugado a su alrededor. – Esperaba que hubiese menos gente, ¿es que nadie estudia en esta universidad o qué?

\- Bueno, en la zona de tatamis no nos molestará nadie. – Akari intercambió una mirada cómplice con ella que incluso a Keiji le hizo sentir algo violento.

\- Bueno, disfrutad el entrenamiento. – Se excusó el pelirrojo. – Estaré por ahí si me necesit…

\- Ah, por cierto. – Interrumpió Michelle. – Me ha parecido ver a Amelia y a Xi a lo lejos. Bueno, a Xi la he oído, así que casi seguro de que eran ellas.

\- ¿Ya está aquí? – Miró su reloj. – Os dejo, tengo algo que hacer.

Giró sobre sus talones ignorando las caras confusas de sus amigos. No esperaba a Amelia hasta un poco más tarde. El nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Se metió en el despacho y respiró profundamente. Antes de darse cuenta Amelia estaría cruzando la misma puerta por la que él había entrado a petición suya. Y para nada se encontraba listo.

El mensaje que había recibido Amelia había conseguido tenerla en estado de alerta intenso en el tramo final de su jornada laboral. Le había respondido y poco después casi colapsa cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje, esta vez de Xi, ofreciéndose a pasar a recogerla. Salió mucho más puntual que otras veces, y la suerte quiso que su amiga estuviese ya en la puerta.

\- Tía, tienes cara de muerta. – Espetó en cuanto llegó a su encuentro.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, Xi. – Saludó sarcásticamente. – Vamos.

Entre la prisa que tenía ella y el paso militar (nunca mejor dicho) de Xi, se plantaron en la parada del autobús tan rápido que llegaron a coger el autobús que Amelia normalmente veía marchar justo al llegar a la marquesina. Encontraron un sitio para sentarse las dos y en el momento que arrancó el autobús, Xi increpó a Amelia.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – La observó de arriba abajo. – Tú no estás bien.

Tenía razón. No lo estaba. Estaba histérica. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas y las manos, o más bien todo el cuerpo, solo que el traqueteo del autobús le ayudaba a disimularlo. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía ganas de llegar al gimnasio. Quizá sí, y saldría de dudas de una vez. Pero si se montaba la película y al final era otra cosa, es probable que no volviese nunca jamás.

\- K… K… Ke-Keiji… - Tragó saliva con dificultad. – Keiji me ha mandado un mensaje.

\- ¿Y? – La animó a seguir con un gesto de la mano. – Ya me habías dicho que hablabais por chat, eso no me dice nada.

\- No… es que… bueno… - Sintió la cara arder. – Dice que… que quiere hablar conmigo… Que si… puedo pasar por su despacho. – Había cometido un error. Lo supo en el momento en el que, gradualmente, la expresión de Xi pasaba de una del desconcierto a la sorpresa y de ahí a la picardía.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno. – Rodeó los hombros de su amiga. – Tú hoy follas entonces, ¿no?

\- ¡Xi! – Le intentó dar un empujón, pero no se alejó ni un ápice. – No digas eso.

\- ¿Tienes lubricante? ¿Paramos en un sex-shop? – Ofreció con sinceridad. – Dicen que maneja un manubrio muy interesante, a ver si te va a hacer daño.

\- Para por favor. – Ocultó la cara en las manos. – No creo que vaya a pasar nada de eso. No es que no lo crea, es que no va a pasar. Hoy. Al menos. O… - Xi volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja alzando una ceja. – ¡Vale ya!

\- Es triste, pero supongo que tienes razón, que es virgen. – Se separó de Amelia cruzando los brazos pensativa. – No será de los de "virgen hasta el matrimonio", ¿verdad? ¡Cuánto material desaprovechado! Seguro que el Culo de Melocotón tiene más iniciativa.

\- ¿Podrías bajar el volumen al menos? – Pidió Amelia al ver varios ojos girados en su dirección.

\- Vale, vale. – Aunque siguió hablando igual. – Lo dicho, que este no creo que se atreva con tanto. Igual solo quiere soltarte alguna ñoñería del estilo que te quiere y todo eso.

\- ¿Y t-te parece poco? – Increpó Amelia.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? – Fue el turno de Xi de mirarla con extrañeza. – Si le vas a decir que sí, ¿o no?

\- Pues… - Apartó la vista, encogiéndose de hombros y muerta de vergüenza. – S-sí… claro… ¡Pero…! – Se quedó un momento con la palabra en la boca, pensando si sonaría ridículo. – ¿Y si no es eso? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué va a ser entonces?

\- ¡Pues yo qué sé! – Amelia se palmeó las piernas con frustración. – Pues que solo quiere que seamos amigos, o que se le ha estropeado el ordenador, no lo sé.

\- Mmmm… - Xi se agarró la barbilla. – Mira, ahora que lo dices, lo del ordenador no suena tan descabellado. Aunque se llevaría un capón. Te lo advierto.

\- ¿Ves? – Señaló triunfante Amelia. – ¿Y si solo es eso?

\- Nah… lo dudo. – Hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo habría dicho directamente o te habría llamado o cualquier cosa de esas. – Amelia se quedó pensativa. – A ver cómo era el mensaje.

\- Espera… - Sacó su móvil. – "Hola, Amelia" – Leyó. – "¿Vienes hoy al gimnasio? ¿Podrías pasarte por mi despacho cuando llegues? Quiero hablar contigo algo importante. Nos vemos. Un salido." Luego corrigió la última palabra, diciendo que era "saludo", culpando al corrector y demás. – Explicó con una sonrisa.

\- Mira. – Le cogió el teléfono, simulando que leía. – Te lo traduzco: "Hola, Amelia, ven aquí que voy a hacer algo pseudo-romántico a ver si mojo el churro de una vez, que ya va siendo hora. Fin."

\- ¡Xi! – Amelia frunció el ceño. – No digas eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? Todos los hombres son iguales, al menos casi todos.

\- Keiji no es así. – Dijo con seguridad.

\- Eso te quiere hacer creer.

\- Bah. – Le quitó el móvil y lo guardó. – Te estoy hablando de algo serio y no dejas de tomarme el pelo.

\- Yo también te estoy hablando en serio. – Se defendió Xi. – Además, tampoco vas a tardar en salir de dudas, que ya estamos cerca.

\- Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie más. – Le pidió agarrándola del brazo.

\- ¿A quién se lo voy a decir? Si no conozco a nadie.

\- Pues no lo sé, ¿a Michelle? ¿Akari? ¿Asatarô? ¿Al propio Keiji? – Enumeró con ironía.

\- Anda, pues sí que conozco gente. – Dijo, sinceramente sorprendida. Amelia abrió la boca para protestar. – Vaaaaale. Me portaré bieeeeeen… Más o menos. – Añadió en un murmullo imperceptible.

El corto trayecto desde la parada del autobús hasta el gimnasio parecía la senda hacia el matadero, y ella era la ovejita que avanzaba sabiendo lo que le esperaba al final. Notaba las piernas de mantequilla y hasta el ruido ambiental de la gente por el campus le resultaba difuso y extraño en sus oídos. Su amiga abrió la puerta y menos mal, porque en ese momento dudaba hasta de tener fuerzas para hacerlo ella. Tras pasar el torno de la entrada, se quedó delante de la puerta de Keiji, como si tras ella esperase un dragón de tres cabezas. Xi le dio una palmada en la espalda al grito de "¡Venga, valiente!" con tanto ímpetu que casi la tira contra la madera de la puerta. Aprovechando la cercanía, levantó el puño para dar un par de tímidos golpes con los nudillos.

\- S-soy yo. Amelia.

\- Ah. Sí, sí, sí, claro. Pasa.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral se encontró a Keiji rodeando su mesa en dirección a ella. Sonreía de una forma rara, casi forzada. Amelia cerró la puerta intentando averiguar qué demonios pasaba. Al llegar a su altura Keiji se detuvo de golpe, balanceándose en la puerta de los pies y dio una palmada en el aire. Como si no supiese qué hacer con los brazos.

\- ¿Q-qué tal estás? – Preguntó. – ¿Todo bien?

\- S… - Carraspeó. Tenía la boca seca. – ¿Y tú?

\- Bien. Bien, sí, todo bien, jaja. – Rio con nerviosismo. ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- Bueno… un poco.

Se hizo el silencio. Estaban los dos de pie en medio de la reducida sala, apenas mirándose el uno al otro. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo.

\- Leí tu mensaje. – Dijo Amelia dubitativa. Era él el que la había convocado, ¿por qué no decía nada?

\- Ah, claro, sí, por eso estás aquí. – Se rascó el hombro.

\- Ha… ¿ha pasado algo?

Keiji se sentía ridículo. ¿Tan difícil era decir simplemente "me gustas"? La presión de verla en persona le estaba matando. Además estaba histérico, y ella parecía tan tranquila a sus ojos. Todo el valor que había reunido tras su conversación con Shokichi se había ido al garete de un plumazo. Ahora ni siquiera se le ocurría cómo podía librarse de esa sin ponerse aún más en evidencia. Quizás debía haber sido un poco más insinuante en el mensaje… ¡El mensaje! Claro, eso es.

\- Ah, tranquila, no era nada. – Hizo un gesto displicente. – Tuve unos problemas en el móvil, pero ya lo solucioné.

\- Ah… vale. – Amelia a duras penas pudo contener su decepción. – Entonces… ¿era eso lo que querías decirme?

\- Quería ch-charlar un rato contigo. – Tenía tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo. – Esta mañana no te vi y te eché en falta.

\- ¿A-ah, sí? – Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su boca era puro esparto de lo seca que estaba. – N-no me encontraba muy bien.

\- ¿No? – Se extrañó. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, ya estoy mejor. – Amelia sonrió quitándole importancia. – Me acosté tarde anoche.

\- Me alegro de que estés mejor.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. Un silencio que empezó a alargarse demasiado. Amelia esperó impaciente a lo que tuviese que decirle Keiji. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él el que la había convocado. Pero el momento no llegaba.

\- Ha… ¿ha venido Xi también? – Se interesó el pelirrojo.

\- Sí. Me estará esperando.

\- Ah, claro. – Se rascó un hombro evitando mirarla directamente. – No te entretengo más entonces.

\- Bueno, entonces… voy a hacer mi rutina… si te parece bien.

\- Sí, sí, claro… Sin problema.

\- Vale, pues… nada… - La mujer tragó saliva con dificultad. - Me voy.

\- Espera. – La agarró del brazo, frotándoselo con cariño en un gesto que no pudo contener. – Saldré ahora también y podemos seguir hablando, si quieres.

\- Vale. – Replicó en tono hueco. – Hasta ahora.

Amelia giró sobre sus talones con la vista clavada en el suelo. No sabía cómo tenía que sentirse, y mucho menos sabía a qué había venido todo el paripé. Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, levantó la vista un segundo, al tiempo de encontrarse a Xi junto a Michelle y Akari cerca de la puerta, mirándola insinuantes. Sus rostros maliciosamente sonrientes cambiaron al ver la expresión en su cara. Lanzó una mirada acusadora a su amiga, porque era obvio que se lo había estado contando a la parejita. Al pasar a su lado, solo necesitó una frase para darles a entender lo que había pasado.

\- Te lo dije. No era nada.

Al otro lado de la escena. Keiji se tiraba de los pelos. Era el colmo de los colmos. No solo había perdido la oportunidad de declararse sino que además había hecho el ridículo de forma espantosa. ¿Y pretendía salir fuera como si nada? Ni de coña. En ese momento la opción de quedarse a vivir dentro de esa sala y no salir nunca jamás se le antojaba más que tentadora. Pero no podía ser. Tenía que volver ahí fuera, hablar con ella, y sobreponerse a esa estúpida cobardía. Inspiró profundamente tres veces, soltando el aire lentamente para calmar sus nervios y salió al gimnasio con decisión. Gran error. Justo a la entrada, Xi, Akari y Michelle seguían hablando hablando. En cuanto le vieron aparecer, todas las miradas se centraron en él.

\- ¡Ding, ding, ding! – Canturreó Xi, imitando a una campanilla. – ¿Ronda dos? – Preguntó con sorna.

\- Amelia fue a cambiarse… - Indicó Akari señalando en dirección a los vestuarios. – ¿La estabas buscando?

Michelle ni siquiera dijo nada. Simplemente sonrió con una mirada sardónica, negando con la cabeza y acto seguido se fue a la zona de máquinas, seguido de Akari. Keiji no se había sentido tan juzgado en su vida. Xi le dijo algo más, pero no llegó a escucharla. En lugar de eso huyó a la zona de pesas libres esperando que alguien necesitase algo de ayuda para no sentirse como un completo fracasado.

Amelia se cambió con parsimonia, intentando buscar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar. Vale que había entrado dentro de sus posibilidades, pero en el fondo esperaba algo más. O bastante más. No una declaración de amor eterno, o un rechazo tajante, pero se sentía destemplada. Le había pillado tan de sorpresa la situación que ni siquiera se había visto capaz de reaccionar. Ni siquiera cuando la agarró del brazo, acariciándoselo. Tendría que haberle dicho algo ahí, pero ahora ya era tarde. Se contempló en el espejo del baño, iluminado por los esos flexos de luz blanca capaces de remarcar cualquier mínimo defecto, ya fuese en la cara o en la ropa, a cualquier persona por perfecta que fuese. Su reflejo le devolvió una expresión decepcionada. Tenía cero ganas de hacer deporte. Lo único que le apetecía era volver a ponerse su ropa holgada, ir a casa, cepillar a su perro y si acaso ver alguna película, con una cerveza y un paquete de palomitas hechas en el microondas. Pero ya estaba ahí, se había puesto esa ropa ceñida que le marcaba el culo y las tetas y la suscripción estaba pagada, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era no perder el tiempo ni el dinero invertido. Cuando salió se encontró a Xi esperándola con una expresión entre divertida y lastimosa.

\- Tu amorcito salió hace un momento, pero huyó. – Comentó.

\- No le llames así. – Respondió cansinamente. – Vamos a hacer un poco de bici.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- ¿En resumen? Nada.

Keiji observó a Amelia a través de los espejos. Había vuelto a decepcionarla. Lo sabía. Su cara era un libro abierto. Todavía sentía el tacto de la mujer en su mano, pero había decidido soltarla, y ahora se encontraba en la distancia como un cobarde más.

\- Sí, la has cagado. – La voz de Michelle le hizo dar un bote.

\- Yo… yo… yo no… eemm… - No tenía defensa posible. Dejó salir el aire de los pulmones.

\- Venga, Micc… - Akari carraspeó. – Michelle, no le presiones. No es tan fácil.

\- Si quisiera ver una comedia romántica adolescente vería la tele, no me haría falta venir al gimnasio. – Espetó Michelle.

\- No soy un adolescente. – Protestó Keiji.

\- ¿Ah, no? – La mujer le soltó un capirote en la frente que le hizo dar un quejido de dolor. – Pues a mí me suena bastante hueco ahí arriba.

\- Seguro que piensa hablar con ella pronto. – Animó Akari con una sonrisa. – ¿A que sí?

\- Pues… - Se frotó la frente dolorida.

\- Este qué va a hacer. – Rezongó Michelle. – Mírale, aquí escondido como si la pobre Amelia fuese a morderle.

\- No estoy escondido.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Levantó una ceja insinuante. – ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues voy a hablar con ella. – Dijo casi a modo de desafío.

\- ¿Ahora que está con Xi? – Insistió Michelle con tono divertido.

\- Pues… pues sí. – Parecía decidido. – Y luego. No me importa que esté Xi y no soy un cobarde.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que…? – Empezó a decir Akari, pero Michelle le cortó.

\- ¡Ding, ding, ding! – Dijo la mujer, siguiendo la broma de Xi. – Ronda tres. Vámonos, Akari.

El pelirrojo, rojo como un tomate maduro se alejó de ellos con paso vivo. Michelle sintió la mano de Akari a la altura de los riñones y se permitió recostarse un poco sobre él. En la distancia, pudieron observar intercambios nerviosos entre Amelia y el boxeador, que por lo que le estaba costando mantener la risa a Xi, debían ser poco más que balbuceos inconexos. Apartó la vista para observar a Akari, que contemplaba la escena con conmiseración. Desde que Shokichi les había hecho el doble regalo a ambos se sentía una persona totalmente diferente. Casi podía decir que la vida ya no le parecía una completa mierda. Casi. Sabía que se iba a ir de todas formas, pero el cambio de un "adiós" en un "hasta pronto" suponía un mundo que durante el último mes había creído perdido para siempre. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

\- ¿Todos los japoneses sois así de cortados? – Preguntó con sincero interés mirando a Keiji a punto de tropezarse con una de las bicicletas. – ¿O es que cuando os gusta alguien os volvéis idiotas de serie?

\- Solo cuando ese alguien merece la pena. – Murmuró en su oído. Un agradable estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las vibraciones de su voz.

\- No seas pelota. – Riñó Michelle. – Sigues siendo idiota igual, que lo sepas.

\- Me da algo de pena Keiji. – Dijo Akari.

\- A mí no. – Replicó ella con convicción. – Que espabile.

\- ¿Así es como entrenáis en mi ausencia?

La voz de Asatarô a su espalda les dio tan susto que en un acto reflejo Michelle lanzó el puño hacia atrás a la altura del pecho del hombre. Por suerte para el maestro, saber artes marciales proporciona buenos reflejos, y pudo dar un paso para atrás en el momento exacto para que el golpe no fuese tan duro. Si no, probablemente estarían yendo a urgencias con un par de costillas rotas y no simplemente resollando mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida.

\- ¡Mierda! – Increpó Michelle. – ¿Es que no puedes aparecer como una persona normal? No pienso pedir perdón, es culpa tuya. – Aunque le observó atentamente , hasta que volvió a ponerse erguido.

\- Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Tomó aire y lo dejó salir de golpe. – Parecíais entretenidos y tenía curiosidad.

\- Tú lo que quieres es cotillear, viejo.

\- Bueno, si nuestro estimado Kijei quiere declararse por fin puede que tenga que darle algunos consejos. – Sacó pecho con orgullo.

\- Creo que alguien sin pareja no está en posición de hacer algo así.

\- Eso ha sido cruel, señorita Michelle. – Lamentó con afectación. – Que en estos momentos no tenga pareja no significa que no la haya tenido.

\- ¿No me digas? – Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- Antes de lo que te imaginas. Para tu información…

\- ¿Y si empezamos a entrenar ya? Se nos va a hacer tarde. – Interrumpió Akari, que se moría de ganas de toquetear a Michelle, aunque fuese para recibir sus llaves. Además pasaba de oír hablar de las parejas de su profesor, de las que solía destacar, principalmente su talla de sujetador.

Se dirigían a la zona de tatamis cuando, de repente, un potente silbido hizo volver la cabeza a todo el gimnasio. Michelle se volvió, con un gesto de dolor, dispuesta a matar a quien sea que hubiese emitido ese sonido infernal. Entonces vio a Xi haciendo gestos en su dirección. Keiji había desaparecido del mapa y Amelia parecía bastante intranquila. Michelle les pidió a Akari y Asatarô que le esperasen donde estaba. Los dos hombres vieron cómo la profesora intercambiaba unas palabras con las chicas. Pese a no oír lo que estaban hablando, la nube de malignidad encima de sus cabezas era más que palpable, excepto quizás para Amelia, que se empeñaba en negar algo con las manos. Cuando volvió, Akari observó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Michelle.

\- Asatarô, ¿te importa si hoy entrenamos por aquí? – Akari la miró con decepción.

\- Mmmm… - Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. – Pensaba repasar un par de llaves que aún no os quedan muy limpias. – Sonrió llevando las manos a la espalda. – Pero vale. Seré más duro el próximo día y ya está. – Akari se lamentó.

\- ¿Por qué, Michelle? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Keiji se va a declarar a Amelia con una probabilidad del 80%. – Dijo con suficiencia. – Y sé de alguien que no va a querer perdérselo.

Amelia se encontraba al borde de la taquicardia. Cuando por fin empezaba a relajarse y a tomarse todo aquello como un día más de normalidad y rutina, Keiji había vuelto al ataque. Había empezado a hablarle de cine, así de la nada. Le preguntó acerca de los últimos estrenos, y si había visto algo interesante últimamente y un montón de charla inconexa de la que ya no recordaba ni la mitad. Aunque claro, probablemente eso se debía lo que le había dicho justo antes de desaparecer. Hacer ejercicio y hablar, no es algo sencillo, ni tampoco tener al pelirrojo delante después de lo raro que se estaba portando. Se estaba quedando sin resuello cuando Keiji debió darse cuenta de la situación y le soltó la frase que aún resonaba en sus oídos.

\- Antes se me olvidó decirte una cosa. – Estaba rojo, jugueteaba con las manos y le costaba mantener la mirada. – ¿Podríamos hablar a solas antes de que te vayas?

Se quedó tan en shock que dejó de dar pedales. Reaccionó cuando Xi la agitó de un hombro, creyendo que le estaba dando algo. El silbido que dio para llamar la atención de Michelle y hacer una "reunión de chicas de emergencia" le pareció completamente irreal. Xi sostenía que fuese ya, pero para casa, que estaba hasta el coño de ver al pelirrojo tomándole el pelo. Michelle, un poco más comprensiva, le había recomendado algo de ejercicio suave para que se relajase un poco antes de hablar con Keiji. Tenía el pulso desbocado y demasiada emoción podría ser peligrosa. Aunque sabía que su amiga no era precisamente partidaria de las declaraciones románticas ni nada que se le pareciese, agradeció que empatizase con su situación. Siguiendo su consejo, había cambiado la bicicleta por un poco de caminata en la cinta de correr. Además se encontraban convenientemente de espaldas al resto de la sala, así no tendría por qué ver gente mientras se recuperaba. Tras diez minutos a paso moderado, se palmeó la cara. Era una mujer adulta, vivía sola, era independiente y aunque no fuese la más fuerte del mundo, era inteligente. No tenía nada que desmerecer a nadie. Tras pulsar el botón de parada rápida, bajó de la cinta con decisión, dio un trago de agua, se quitó el sudor con una toalla que luego se echó al hombro y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Keiji.

El susodicho se encontraba sentado en la silla, con los codos apoyados en la mesa. Amelia podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más, repetía para sí mismo una y otra vez todo lo que pensaba decirle. Ya le daba igual que fuese en el gimnasio, que no hubiese velas ni música romántica, o que no se encontrase vestido con sus mejores galas. Se negaba en redondo a pasar otra noche más pensando en ella sin atreverse a escribirla. Cuando los dos golpes sonaron en la puerta, se levantó como un resorte. Por poco no saltó por encima de la mesa en su afán de llegar antes a abrir.

\- Pasa, Amelia. – Se apartó para dejarla entrar, cerrando tras ella. – Perdona por marearte toda la tarde.

\- Bueno, o todo el día. – Bromeó ella con una risa nerviosa. – Da igual.

\- ¿Quieres… sentarte? – Ofreció con un gesto. – O agua. Igual me queda agua fría…

\- Estoy bien. – Abrió su propia botella y dio un trago, pero seguía sintiendo la boca seca como un desierto. – Tranquilo.

\- Bueno pues… - Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, con una carcajada. – No sé por dónde empezar. Parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que viniste.

\- Ya… - Amelia se puso el pelo del flequillo detrás de la oreja. – Me pillaste mirando por fuera. Qué vergüenza. – Se llevó una mano a la cara.

\- Es verdad. – Keiji rio.

\- Nunca había entrado a un gimnasio. – Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de hablar. – Y la verdad, nunca se me había ocurrido entrar a uno hasta entonces.

\- Me alegro que escogieses este, entonces. – Keiji la miró fijamente. – Me alegro mucho.

\- Y-ya bueno. – Puede que algún día le contase por qué había acabado ahí. – Fue todo muy repentino, y han pasado un montón de cosas aquí, y…

\- Amelia. – Le agarró del brazo con suavidad, interrumpiendo su charla de golpe. Se tomó un par de segundos antes de seguir. – Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y he sido un idiota por no darme cuenta antes. Me pareces una persona maravillosa, inteligente y una preciosidad. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, pero sea lo que sea y vaya como vaya me gustaría que fuese contigo. Eres… - Sorbió la nariz presa de la emoción. – Eres el tipo de persona que me hubiese gustado presentar a mi madre.

Amelia se llevó una mano a la boca, completamente sobrepasada, incapaz de responder al momento. Sintió una lágrima de pura alegría rodando por su mejilla. Cuando Keiji pronunció su nombre, secándosela con cara de preocupación, su única reacción fue abrazarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. El pelirrojo, algo sorprendido al principio, la rodeó entre sus brazos, dándole un par de besos en la cabeza. La tensión y adrenalina que ambos habían estado acumulando durante tanto tiempo, se desató en ese momento en forma de una pequeña risa que creció al tiempo que estrechaba su abrazo. Amelia entonces separó la cabeza de su pecho lo justo para poder hablar.

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo oír eso. – Murmuró también con una pequeña carcajada.

\- No soy tan listo como tú.

Miró a Amelia a la cara. Su sonrisa radiante, esa sonrisa que tanto deseaba ver, brillaba de nuevo. Le acarició la mejilla, y se le cortó el aliento al ver cómo cerraba los ojos y se frotaba contra su mano. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y apartó la vista avergonzado.

\- ¿Keiji? – Preguntó Amelia con dulzura.

\- ¿Puedo…? – Carraspeó. – ¿Puedo besarte?

Sin mediar palabra, Amelia se puso de puntillas hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Un beso sencillo, de principiante, tierno. Amelia le miró al separarse. Keiji parecía que no sabía qué hacer. De repente sus brazos se habían quedado rígidos, estaba muy rojo, y parecía que le costaba respirar. Amelia sonrió acariciándole la cara ella esta vez, hasta bajar a su cuello y empujarle ligeramente hacia abajo. Quería disfrutar más esos labios que acababa de conocer.

En ese momento se oyó bullicio cerca de la puerta, en el instante antes de besarse. La puerta se abrió de golpe y a sus pies cayeron Xi, Asatarô y Shokichi, que soltó un emocionado chillido agudo al verles, con Michelle y Akari justo detrás con expresiones divertidas. Amelia y Keiji quisieron morir de la vergüenza.

Unos instantes antes, Shokichi estaba en el despacho, contando los minutos para irse cuando el glorioso mensaje de Michelle le hizo salir corriendo de su despacho. Era claro y conciso: Keiji se ha decidido. Ante esas cuatro palabras, dejó todo como estaba en el despacho, casi olvidando siquiera cerrar con llave. Cuando se presentó, sin resuello, en el gimnasio, se encontró a todos sus amigos en la puerta del despacho de Keiji haciendo lo posible por escuchar. Entre susurros le pusieron al corriente de que el boxeador había convocado a Amelia en su despacho para la esperada y ansiada declaración, y acababa de entrar. Se hizo un hueco entre de Astarô y Xi, que tenían el oído completamente pegado a la puerta esperando así oír lo que decían. Michelle no era tan cotilla, y realmente casi podía oír algunas cosas. A Akari le parecía una completa invasión de la intimidad de la pareja, y a él mismo no le gustaría estar en el otro lado. De pronto se había hecho el silencio.

\- ¿Oís algo? – Preguntó Shokichi en cuclillas con la cabeza sobre la puerta.

\- Chss… Si hablas no. – Increpó Xi.

\- Igual se están besando. – Aventuró Asatarô.

\- ¡¿Tú crees?! – Shokichi se removió intentando abarcar más puerta.

\- ¡No te muevas!

\- ¡Estaos quietos!

Xi trastabilló. En el camino se agarró de Asatarô, que empujó a Shokichi, que perdió el equilibrio y finalmente, Michelle tocó ligeramente la manilla de la puerta, con lo cual ésta se abrió y todos cayeron al suelo al tiempo de ver a Keiji y Amelia abrazados en actitud claramente cariñosa. La informática pegó un chillido, y se hizo el efecto palomita, separándose al momento. La primera en reaccionar fue Xi, que se levantó de un salto del suelo.

\- ¡AJÁ! TE LO DIJE. HOY FOLLAS

\- ¡XI!

\- Jo, volver a abrazaros. – Pidió Shokichi, levantándose con la ayuda de Michelle, que del ímpetu casi le tira otra vez. – No me ha dado tiempo a sacaros una foto.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

\- Qué se beeeesen, que se beeeesen. – Canturreó Asatarô.

\- Ya era hora. – Espetó Michelle. – Felicidades. ¿Seguimos entrenando?

\- Me alegro por vosotros. – Dijo Akari, que parecía el más honesto con el tema.

\- ¡Fuera! – Pidió Keiji que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza de lo rojo que estaba. – Por dios fuera, repitió más tranquilo.

\- Tranquilo, Keiji. – Amelia le cogió del brazo con cariño.

\- OOOOWWWW… MIRAD QUÉ MONOS SON. – Shokichi levantó el móvil en su dirección pero Michelle fue más rápida y el flashazo consiguió deslumbrar a todos.

\- Venga, paparazzis de poca monta, ya tenéis la exclusiva. – Exclamó Michelle dando palmadas como quien espanta un grupo de palomas de un bocadillo tirado en el suelo. Empezó dando pequeños empujones a la gente para que se fueran.

\- ¡Una protección! – Gritó Xi antes de salir por la puerta, empujada por Michelle. – ¡Grande para que no se rompa!

Cuando salieron todos, Amelia cerró la puerta de golpe. Se miraron en el súbito silencio y rompieron a reír. Keiji volvió a abrazar a Amelia con fuerza y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Esta vez a Amelia no le valieron excusas y buscó su boca con ansia. Se dejaron llevar hasta que el pelirrojo la abrazó con fuerza una vez más.

\- ¿A qué hora sales de aquí? – Preguntó Amelia.

\- Yo no me quedo aquí con todos esos ahí fuera. – El pánico en su voz era palpable. – Si quieres puedes coger tus cosas y vamos dando un paseo. Te acompaño a casa.

Casi como en una misión imposible, Amelia consiguió colarse en el vestuario para cambiarse a la velocidad del rayo y reunirse con Keiji en la puerta del gimnasio, sin despedirse del resto. Echaron a andar tratando de alejarse lo máximo posible de la universidad y entonces Amelia cogió de la mano a Keiji. Al principio él la miró casi anonadado. Su respuesta fue atraparle la mano entre las dos suyas. Prácticamente no despegaba los ojos de ella. Se sentía flotando en una nube. El trayecto hasta casa estuvo plagado de numerosas paradas. Un beso aquí, un abrazo espontáneo allá. El autobús era un ente que no existía, y aunque el recorrido les durase el doble de lo normal, no tenían ni gota de prisa. Ya habían llegado a donde estaban yendo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ahora, todo lo demás, podía esperar.

Casi por pura rutina, fueron directamente hasta casa de Amelia. Se quedaron en la puerta, agarrados de las manos, y casi bailoteando al son de su propia música inaudible. Keiji besó las manos de Amelia antes de hablar.

\- Creo que voy a ir a casa. – Se disculpó.

\- Oh. – Amelia torció el labio. – Iba a… bueno, a invitarte a subir… - Se mordió el labio, algo avergonzada.

\- Han… han pasado muchas cosas hoy. – Soltó el aire de los pulmones de golpe con una amplia sonrisa. – Creo que todavía tengo que asimilarlo. – Le acarició la cara. – Eres preciosa.

\- Y tú un encanto.

\- Si quieres… podemos hablar luego. – Ofreció Keiji. – O me avisas si quieres pasear a Sauron.

\- Vale. – Amelia sonrió. – Estate atento al teléfono, entonces.

\- Lo haré. – Se adelantó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Amelia, en su lugar, le puso la mano en la cara, girándosela levemente para dársela en los labios.

\- Nos vemos, Keiji.

\- Hasta pronto, Amelia.

La escasa distancia que había entre sus casas la hizo con sonrisa de idiota, y si le hubiesen preguntado, habría podido afirmar que lo hizo sin pisar el suelo. La alegría, la ilusión y el aluvión de emociones que sentía en ese momento no podía expresarlo con palabras. Había empezado algo con Amelia, que podía desembocar, o no, en algo largo y duradero, pero por ahora viviría esa nueva etapa con todo su ser. La perspectiva de verla de nuevo ahora tenía un matiz mucho más cálido. Ella estaría con su perro ahora, y se preguntó si se lo estaría contando, de alguna forma. Él tenía ganas de contárselo al mundo entero. Aunque había alguien a quien se lo tenía que contar antes que a nadie. Nada más entrar por la puerta de su casa y descalzarse, se arrodilló ante el altar de su madre. Encendió el incienso y dijo las tres palabras que la vida no le había podido expresar cuando ella aún vivía.

\- Mamá, tengo novia.


	121. Querida hija

**¡Hola queridos Terrafofans!**

**La familia es para muchos, una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Michelle no es una excepción y precisamente por ello quiere que otra de las personas más relevantes para ella, pasen a formar parte de la misma pese a no compartir sangre. Akari, por su parte, y aunque le ilusiona la idea, siente que conocer a la madre de Michelle se puede convertir en uno de los retos más difíciles a los que jamás se haya podido enfrentar. Todos parecen decirle que no habrá problema ninguno pero ¿y si lo hay?**

**Una pequeña aclaración. A la madre de Michelle, si bien ha aparecido en el manga, no se le ha dado nombre a día de hoy por lo que hemos escogido uno al azar. Lo sentimos si alguien lee esto con posterioridad a que el nombre se haya revelado y lo encuentra confuso.**

**Por otra parte, recordaros que esta historia no está muy lejos de su final. Si no hay cambios, contando este estamos a unos 5 capítulos de finalizar, de hecho antes de que termine el verano lo más probable es que demos el fic por concluido. Hay ciertas cosas que quizás no queden tan cerrada como nos gustarían, pero ciertas circunstancias nos han llevado a tener que acelerar algo el final.**

**En el próximo capítulo podremos ver como al inicio d euna nueva relación todo puede volver a convertirse en una primera vez incluso aunque haya habido otras parejas, u otros intentos. **

**RECORDATORIO: Publicaremos el próximo capítulo el 20 de julio. ¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

**\- Título: Querida hija  
****\- Autora:_ Eme sylvestris_  
****\- Palabras: 14160  
****\- Personajes: Akari, Michelle, Shokichi, Donatello, Marcos, Alex y la madre de Michelle (Emma)**

* * *

**QUERIDA HIJA**

No sabía cómo era ella. Podía hacerse una idea de su físico por las fotos que había visto, incluso deducía algo de su carácter por lo que Michelle le contaba, pero no tenía idea de cómo sería la señora Emma Davis. Y lo que menos sabía de todo, era cómo demonios se iba atrever a mirarla a la cara sin sudar y sin que le notase lo que acababa de hacer con su hija. Tenía la sensación de que si su mirada era tan penetrante como Michelle decía, sería capaz de leer su libidinoso pensamiento. Se miró en el espejo del portal intentando disimular la mezcla de alegría, nervios y emoción que bullían en su interior y de paso para ver si en su cara seguía dibujándose esa sonrisa estúpida que le estaba resultando muy difícil controlar. Si sus compañeros le veían despeinado, con la ropa descolocada, esa expresión radiante y la mirada perdida probablemente se harían ideas raras. O más que raras, se harían la idea exacta de lo que había pasado.

Todo había sido muy repentino. Hacía apenas unos días que Shokichi les había dado a él y Michelle la maravillosa noticia de que tenían una oportunidad, de que podían disponer de más tiempo hasta que él acabase la carrera y ella su doctorado. Ese curo que tenían juntos por delante serviría para que ambos terminasen sus asuntos pendientes y, quien sabe, pero puede que quizás de ese año si todo iba bien, acabasen por tener una vida juntos, ya fuese en EEUU o en Japón. Irónicamente, siempre les había faltado tiempo y ahora precisamente les sobraba para decidir qué hacer en el futuro. Desde entonces se sentía como en una nube y sus ganas de estar con Michelle no habían hecho sino aumentar, y su ilusión era tal, que lo único que pasaba por la cabeza era que quería tenerla a su lado sin más. Simplemente disfrutando de su compañía. Hasta la noche anterior.

Marcos se había puesto a alardear de lo bien que se lo pasaba Kanako con él cuando estaban a solas y Alex no había tardado en unirse a relatar sus aventuras con Yaeko. A él no le quedó otra que morderse la lengua, tanto por el secreto que suponía como porque no le gustaba airear lo que hacía en la intimidad con Michelle y más aún a sus espaldas, así que se limitó a asentir, fingir interés y hacer oídos sordos. Pero aun así escuchó lo suficiente como para que sus inocentes ganas de pasar tiempo con Michelle acurrucados en la cama agarrados de la mano se convirtiesen en unas imperantes ganas de follar con ella hasta hacer crujir la cama o cualquier superficie que se les pusiese por delante. Y a Michelle debía haberle ocurrido algo similar, pues en la hora de clase que habían compartido esa mañana lo devoraba con los ojos constantemente. Y por supuesto que seguía queriendo amodorrarse con ella para compartir besos y mimos, pero su libido se había disparado y la idea de que en unas semanas estarían separados durante casi 3 meses y no podría echarla mano hacía que se calentase aún más. Por suerte su novia había decidido darle una más que agradable sorpresa.

Durante la hora de la comida le pidió que pasase a recogerla por su despacho antes de ir al gimnasio, y así lo hizo. Cuando llegó al departamento, además de encontrárselo medio vacío se topó con la propia Michelle, que sin apenas saludarle le hizo salir al pasillo y lo llevó hacía una zona escondida de la vista de transeúntes y por la que no solía pasar mucha gente y menos a esas horas. Le susurró un enigmático "en 10 minutos en el despacho de Joseph", le djó algo en la mano que le hizo cerrar en un puño y desapareció, dejándolo solo y confundido, no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Por si la situación no fuese ya lo suficientemente extraña, recordó que Joseph no iba a estar en toda la semana pues tenía un congreso muy importante al que asistir en una universidad en otro estado así que no se le ocurría que tipo de asuntos podría tener Michelle en el despacho de su director de tesis. Cerró la mano en torno a lo que la mujer le había dado, recordando de repente que no se había detenido a mirar que era, y cuando abrió sus dedos para descubrirlo se quedó totalmente congelado en el sitio. Era algo negro, suave, de encaje y que ya había visto con anterioridad. En su mano tenía las bragas de Michelle. No necesitaba más pistas, y guardando torpemente la ropa interior en el bolsillo del pantalón sintiendo su pulso temblar de emoción y su cuerpo arder se lanzó en dirección a la puerta del departamento como si la vida le fuese en ello. Le palpitaba la entrepierna y podía sentir perfectamente cómo su cuerpo bombeaba sangre a una de las partes más íntimas de su anatomía, que amenazaba con desafiar a la gravedad y levantarse de un momento a otro. Era consciente de que no habían pasado ni siquiera los 10 minutos que Michelle le había dicho, pero el reloj era lo que menos le importaba en ese instante.

Llegó hasta la puerta del despacho con tal rapidez que parecía que se había teletransportado, y llamó ansioso notando su propia respiración agitada y el corazón bombeándole el pecho. Llamó con insistencia, casi tirando la puerta abajo, y cuando Michelle preguntó quién era respondió con un "yo" apresurado casi ahogándose con su propia saliva. Ni siquiera esperó a que le diese permiso para entrar cuando ya había cruzado el umbral, y no necesitó escuchar las instrucciones de ella de que cerrase con la llave que estaba puesta en la cerradura por dentro para hacerlo. Se abalanzó sobre Michelle con sed de ella, de su boca, de su lujuria. Ella le esperaba sentada en el elegante escritorio de madera sobre el cual la había auscultado meses atrás, sólo que en esta ocasión sí pudo cumplir los pensamientos lascivos que su cerebro le había llevado a imaginar y en cuanto la tuvo en frente ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos y se lanzó a su boca de la misma forma hambrienta y casi desesperada que había hecho él. La hizo detenerse segundo después, provocando un quejido de entre sus labios humedecidos, para deshacerse de sus gafas y posarlas con cuidado en el escritorio antes de agarrar su cara y morder su boca con cuidado, buscando el continuar con sus besos hambrientos y ansiados.

Recordando la diminuta prenda de encaje que llevaba en el bolsillo, acarició uno de los muslos de Michelle hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de la ajustada falda que llevaba y aprovechó el instante que dejaron de besarse para mirarla cuestionando si debía seguir. La sonrisa lasciva y el apretón de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura fueron respuestas más que suficiente y coló la mano bajo la tela hasta llegar a hueco entre sus piernas, que ardía y palpitaba. Tal y como esperaba se encontró con su vulva desnuda, su sexo húmedo que movió contra su mano conteniendo un gemido. Sintiendo una sonrisa perversa asomar a su boca, Akari no dudó en acariciar muy suavemente con un dedo su clítoris, consiguiendo que la mujer que lo abrazaba y mordisqueaba su boca se estremeciese y arquease la espalda contra su cuerpo. Disfrutando su reacción, continuó con sus caricias, jugueteando con la entrada a su vagina con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo el amago de introducir uno en su interior para luego retirarlo y acariciar la longitud de sus labios mojados y calientes. Ella se movía frotándose contra él respirado agitadamente en su cuello, clavándole los dientes en el hombro para ahogar su voz cada vez que su voz amenazaba con alzarse más de lo debido.

Él mismo no podía más. Le dolía el pene de lo apretado que estaba en sus pantalones y las ganas de penetrarla hacían que le ardiese el cuerpo y se le nublase la razón. Aun así se contuvo, no quería que eso que estaban teniendo allí se quedase en un coito al uso sin más. El follar era mucho más que un mete-saca rápido y a medio vestir en un despacho. Además estaba el aliciente de que se encontraba en terreno prohibido, en el lugar donde pasaba horas y horas del día el hombre que, si bien había parecido reformar su actitud, le había hecho la vida imposible a Michelle. No podía mentirse a sí mismo, estaba siendo muy satisfactorio para su orgullo el estar dándole placer a Michelle en el despacho del hombre que deseaba hacer lo mismo y jamás lo conseguiría. Por mucho que pudiese considerar a Joseph como un amigo, nunca podría olvidar las de veces que Michelle se había visto perjudicada por su culpa y aunque quizás las razones no fuesen las más adecuadas, no podía evitar sentir aquellos como una pequeña venganza. Una placentera y satisfactoria venganza.

Se separó un paso de Michelle, provocando que ella lo mirase contrariada y fuese a quejarse, pero le cubrió la boca con un dedo, acariciando sus labios y pidiéndole que esperase un momento. Ella e quedó mirándole casi suplicante, mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviendo sus caderas contra la superficie de la mesa. Con su cara sonrojada, los ojos brillantes y esa mirada lujuriosa taladrándole era dolorosamente sexy, precisamente porque consiguió que su erección creciese aún más y que la prisión que eran sus pantalones se volviese casi insoportable. Se desabrochó sin llegar a quitárselos para dejar a su pene respirar y volvió a centrarse en Michelle, que estaba expectante. Todo lo lentamente que el ansia le permitió y a la vez que mordía un punto sensible del cuello de la mujer no preocupándose de si dejaba una marca en su piel o no, desabrochó los escasos botones del escote de la camiseta que llevaba Michelle, y tiró de ella hacia abajo para exponer sus pechos aun cubiertos por un sujetados también de encaje como sus bragas, pero de color gris en vez de negro. Se detuvo para agarrarla por los hombros y mirarla, recordando ese momento en el cual se había acercado a ella con un estetoscopio y escuchado su respiración en esa misma mesa, ese mismo despacho y también mostrando su ropa interior. Agarró sus pechos, masajeándolos con cuidado e intentando localizar sus pezones por encima de la tela con las yemas de sus dedos. En cuanto lo hizo, apretó levemente uno de ellos, haciendo que Michelle se revolviese y cansada de esperar le agarrase de la cara para besarle. Akari lo correspondió sin dejar de pellizcar sus sensibilizados pechos y sintiendo una de las manos de Michelle sujetando su nuca mientras la otra bajaba por su cuerpo en una caricia hasta llegar a rozar su pene tan sólo con un dedo. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, echando en falta que siguiese tocándole. Se detuvo en seco, mirándola con fiereza y esperando a que continuase, pero ella pareció tomarse su pequeña venganza y lo tentó con pequeñas caricias en la parte baja de su abdomen, sin llegar a bajar hasta su miembro erecto, que se llegaba a mover de pura excitación.

\- Tócame- le pidió entre exigencia y súplica, ante lo cual ella negó con una sonrisa pícara.

Queriendo tomar la revancha, él se inclinó sobre sus pechos, colando los dedos bajo la tela del sujetador con sumo cuidado y deslizándolo hacia abajo sin llegar a quitárselo, dejando que asomasen por encima de las copas de la prenda. Recorrió cada una de sus dos areolas con la yema de sus dedos, con parsimonia, haciendo que ella se removiese contra él buscando mayor contacto. Se inclinó más hasta tener uno de los pechos frente a su cara y con mucha lentitud se fue poco a poco acercando a uno de los pezones, respirando sobre él, logrando que la piel de Michelle se erizase. La podía notar ansiosa, mordiéndose el labio y tragándose sus propias palabras para no tener que suplicar al igual que había hecho él, pero su lenguaje corporal gritaba más de lo que pudiese hacerlo su garganta. A modo de dulce y placentera tortura dejó que sus labios rozasen uno de sus pezones para luego alejarse, dejando que su aliento siguiera acariciando su sensible piel. Rodeó una de las areolas con su lengua, muy lentamente, sin llegar a tocar su pezón erecto. Ella se quejó y le agarró de la cabeza enterrando los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él hacia arriba con cuidado de no hacerle daño para mirarle fijamente y darle un beso que finalizó con un mordisco en el labio que dolió más de que lo Akari querría reconocer.

\- Lámeme- le ordenó

\- Está bien- aceptó él, pero probablemente no de la manera que ella se imaginaba.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre sus pechos y plantó un beso entre ellos, para a continuación dar un suave mordisco a cada uno de sus pezones, antes de apoyar una mano en su hombro y hacerla tumbarse sobre la superficie de la mesa. Michelle, que no parecía tener muy claro lo que Akari pretendía, se dejó hacer sin poner pegas. La agarró de las caderas y la acercó al borde de la mesa, haciendo que abriese las piernas antes de agacharse frente a ella. Tragó saliva, debía reconocer que estaba nervioso ya que nunca había hecho nada similar, ni siquiera con ella, y por mucha información y guías de cómo hacerlo que hubiese buscado, entre la teoría y la práctica siempre había un abismo. Tomó aire y empezó con lo que ya sabía hacer, acariciar con sus dedos la vulva de Michelle, que al estar agachado quedaba justo frente a su rostro. Separó sus labios externos con suavidad, recreándose en la vista que tenía delante, en su sexo húmedo y palpitante, en la forma en la cual su cuerpo se estremecía, en los muslos torneados que tenía a ambos lados de su cabeza. Introdujo un dedo en ella, que palpitaba por dentro y lo sacó segundo después empapado en los fluidos de la mujer. Retiró los restos con la lengua, saboreando a Michelle, acostumbrándose a su sabor. Puede que si lo decía en algo alguien le tomase por loco, o por pervertido, pero le gustaba cómo sabía.

Empezó, tal y cómo había leído, poco a poco. Fue mimando con su boca el interior de sus muslos, posando pequeños besos en sus ingles y su bajo vientre, haciendo que su clítoris se acostumbrase a la excitación y a su tacto acariciándolo con sumo cuidado por encima de la piel que lo protegía. Conforme lo hacía éste fue aumentando ligeramente su tamaño a la vez que se acostumbraba a sus manos y que Michelle movía las caderas contra él ansiando más contacto. Tomó aire y tras acariciar con su boca los labios externos de la mujer, se aventuró a entreabrirlos de nuevo con sus dedos y pasar la lengua delicadamente con un movimiento ascendente sobre sus labios internos, deteniéndose justo antes de alcanzar su centro.

\- ¡Akari!- exclamó ella en una mezcla de sorpresa y placer, cubriéndose la boca al instante con la mano.

Él lo tomo como que no iba por mal camino y fue continuando guiándose tanto por la información que había buscado como por lo que su instinto y su corazón le decían. Continuó utilizando lo lengua y su boca para acariciar sus muslos, su vulva, su sexo, tanteando la entrada de su vagina, utilizando sus dedos para mimar su clítoris o introduciendo alguno en ella cuando con sus dientes mordisqueaba el interior de sus piernas. Finalmente y con todo el cuidado que pudo, pasó su lengua con lentitud haciendo un círculo sobre su clítoris esperando su reacción. Al ver que fue buena por la forma en la cual Michelle le agarró de la cabeza apretándolo contra ella y por el gemido que tuvo que ahogar mordiéndose su propia mano, atrapó el clítoris con suavidad entre sus labios succionando muy muy levemente. Juco con sus dedos, su boca, su lengua durante un tiempo que no llegó a contar, deleitándose con los estremecimientos, con la respiración agitada y con los gemidos contenidos de Michelle, que repetía su nombre con tal lujuria en cada una de sus sílabas que él mismo sentía que su sexo iba a estallar de puro placer de un momento a otro. Llegó un punto en el cual pudo ver la espalda de Michelle arquearse, a la vez que en su lengua sintió cómo su vagina empezaba a palpitar con más fuerza y el sabor de sus fluidos cambiaba. Al instante reconoció lo que había pasado, Michelle estaba teniendo un orgasmo, y antes de que este terminase no lo dudó y se incorporó, penetrándola con su miembro ansiando sentir sus paredes contrayéndose en torno a él e intentando calmar las ansias que tenía de estar dentro de ella desde la noche anterior.

\- Joder- gruñó de puro placer conforme su pene se iba introduciendo en su vagina, adaptándose a él- Micchan, me vas a exprimir- susurró, agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas mientras ella finalizaba su orgasmo.

Una vez ella se recuperó de la oleada de placer que la acababa de sacudir, Akari se empezó a mover en su interior de nuevo, dándola tiempo para que se acompasase a su ritmo para así poder darse más placer mutuo. Tanto él como ella estaban cubiertos de sudor y algo cansados, pero no les importaba lo más mínimo. Michelle todavía se sentía en una especie de nube a cuenta de llegar al clímax y Akari estaba disfrutando demasiado el sentir la humedad el calor y las contracciones de las paredes de ella a su alrededor como para realmente percatarse de su cansancio. Además ella la visión delante de él le hacía olvidarse fácilmente de todo lo que le rodeaba. Los pechos de Michelle, tumbada bajo él en la superficie de la mesa, se bamboleaban con cada nueva embestida de una forma hipnótica. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en la cual apretaba sus labios conteniendo sus gemidos era demasiado excitante. Su melena rubia sobre el escritorio, la manera en la cual se intentaba cubrir la cara con una mano mientras buscaba algo a lo que agarrarse sobre la brillante superficie de caoba. No había nada de ella que no le gustase en ese momento.

Pese a ello, hubo algo que consiguió que los dos se detuvieran de golpe mirándose con cierta sorpresa. Un fuerte crujido del escritorio seguido de otro par más en cuando se movieron para comprobar si era eso lo que había sonado los volvió a la realidad de la manera más brusca posible. No obstante Akari no estaba dispuesto a que eso acabase allí. Necesitaba alcanzar el clímax, y lo necesitaba mucho. No tenía claro si era una necesidad fisiológica o psicológica, suponía más lo segundo que lo primero, pero fuera como fuese, no estaba dispuesto a no tener un orgasmo.

\- Agárrate a mí- le dijo a Michelle inclinándose sobre ella, ayudándola a que le rodease con los brazos y piernas.

En cuando lo hizo, la sujetó por la cintura y se incorporó, quedándose un momento de pie con ella amarrada a él y con su pene aun en su interior acostumbrándose a su peso. Tras comprobar que realmente podía con ella pero buscando la comodidad de ambos, se acercó hasta una estantería, dejando que ella apoyase la espalda y se agarrase a una de las baldas. A ninguno de de los dos les importaron lo más mínimo los horteras y caros adornos que se fueron al suelo. Empezaron a moverse poco a poco, para hacerse a su nueva postura y no tardaron en encontrar el ritmo más placentero para ambos. Akari siseó apretando las nalgas de Michelle entre sus manos, en esa posición podía introducir toda su longitud en ella y lo estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Él mismo se vio obligado a atenuar sus expresiones de placer mordiendo el cuello de Michelle y ella respondió agarrándose con fuerza a su espalda, clavándole las uñas. Nunca recibir un arañazo había sido tan satisfactorio. Si no fuese por las preguntas que tendría que soportar, los luciría como orgullosas heridas de guerra. Continuaron haciendo crujir baldas, tirando adornos, ahogando gemidos y gritos…sudorosos, con la respiración agitada y cansados, pero radiantemente felices, sintiéndose amados, queridos y con la satisfacción de saber que incluso aunque durante unos meses no se pudiesen ver, situaciones así podrían seguir repitiéndose en adelante.

Akari estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando sus brazos y sus piernas no dieron más de sí y tuvo que acabar por soltar a Michelle. Por muy fuerte que fuese y mucho entrenamiento que tuviese al fin y al cabo estaba haciendo un intenso ejercicio físico a la vez que cargaba con 85 kilogramos de peso, y eso no era tarea fácil. Resignándose a que no le quedaba otra que aguantarse hasta llegar a casa y masturbarse, dejó con sumo cuidado a Michelle apoyarse en el suelo y la abrazó, con los brazos y piernas temblándole del esfuerzo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y sujetó su cara, repartiéndole besos corsos y tiernos por las mejillas y labios y mirándolo con cariño.

\- Esto no va a quedar así- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y sujetándolo de la mano le llevó de nuevo al escritorio.

Lo empujó para comprobar si crujía y por fortuna parecía que sin su peso encima, no parecía estar tan afectado. Le dirigió una mirada lasciva y le dio la espalda, apoyando las manos en el escritorio y mostrándole su perfecto culo. Durante un momento no supo que hacer, quedándose hipnotizado con la imagen de Michelle completamente expuesta frente a él, como si estuviese invitándole a seguir. Ella se rio ante la aparente paralización que acababa de sufrir y giró la cara hacia él con una sonrisa, antes de decir la palabra que despertó todos sus instintos primarios,

\- Fóllame.

Y no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en colocarse tras ella, penetrarla y embestirla desde atrás agarrándola con fuerza de las caderas, Sujetando sus nalgas, recreándose con la visión de su espalda arqueada frente a él, de su pelo cayendo hacia su cara, y sobre todo, pudiendo ver cómo su pene se introducía en ella una y otra vez, arrancándole sonidos placenteros que disimulaba como podía llegando incluso a morderse su propia mano. No pudo evitar pensar que en cierto modo la estaba dominando, al verla inclinada frente a él incapaz de controlar sus gemidos y temblando de puro placer, y acabó estallando en su interior en escasos minutos con un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta y un orgasmo que hizo que se revolucionasen cada uno de los millones de terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

Y era por eso por lo que había llegado a su casa en una nube, sin saber muy bien cómo lo había hecho ni si había llegado a tomar el autobús, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, despeinado, sudado, sonrojado y no sabiendo cómo coño iba a mirar a la madre de Michelle a la cara el próximo fin de semana. Las madres e daban cuenta de esas cosas, y si era capaz de adivinar lo que acababa de hacerle a su hija dudaba que llegase a caerle en gracia a una de las personas que eran más importantes para Michelle, sino la que más.

Subió las escaleras intentado fruncir el ceño, o borrar su sonrisa o tener menos cara de haber follado, pero las imágenes de lo que acababa de hacer no dejaban de sucederse en su mente y su expresión se volvía incontrolable. Igual que su entrepierna, que parecía tener ganas de juerga otra vez.

\- Mira qué contento está éste desde que sabe que al final se va a quedar aquí - dijo Marcos señalándole con el pulgar en cuanto cruzó la puerta, sin darle siquiera tiempo a saludar. Bueno, si atribuían su actual estado de alegría a eso no lo iba a negar

\- Lo dices como si tú no estuvieses contento, que cuando nos lo dijo casi lloras. - se mofó Alex, que no obstante le había estado abrazando durante un rato el día que les dijo que finalmente se quedaba un año más.

\- Estamos todos contentos - sentenció Akari- Buenas tardes, que ni saludáis.

\- Sí, sí, buenas tardes, buenas tardes- respondió Marcos con displicencia, reacomodándose e el sofá y ocupándolo por completo.

Max, que había sido el único con educación suficiente como para ir a saludarle desde que cruzó la puerta, golpeó su mano con la cabeza un par de veces para que lo acariciase, e instantes después empezó a olisquearlo con mucha curiosidad. En ese momento Akari se percató de olía a sudor, a sus propios fluidos, a los de Michelle y que no le vendría nada mal una ducha, de hecho la estaba deseando, y quizás fuese lo mejor para intentar calmarse algo antes de ponerse a estudiar. Se metió en el baño a tiempo de escuchar a Alex reprender a Marcos acusándole de llevarse a Kanako a casa en lugar de ir a clase aprovechando que él no estaba, porque olía mucho a sexo en la casa. Justo cerró la puerta en el momento en el cual Marcos soltó un indignado "ojalá" a modo de respuesta. Si algo bueno tenía el que sus amigos tuviesen el concepto de "eterno virgen" de él era el que le ayudaba a librarse de preguntas incómodas.

Se dio una más que merecida ducha de la cual no controló el tiempo, dejando su mente divagar y su cuerpo relajarse con el agua caliente y el gel con olor a vainilla que había comprado recientemente. Sus amigos se reían de él porque decían que era un gel "de chica" pero Akari no veía sentido en asignarle género a los productos de limpieza. Además, lo había comprado en uno de sus puntos más bajos hacia unas semanas, cuando creía que no volvería a ver a Michelle, por el simple hecho de que el olor le recordaba a ella. No pudo evitar pensar en ella, en cómo se había despedido de él en ese despacho que olía a sudor y lujuria llenándole la cara de besos y acurrucándose en su abrazo antes de volver a la fría realidad que había al otro lado de la puerta. Se moría de ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, de poder apoyarse el uno en el otro en el sofá para ver la tele sin siquiera hacer caso a la pantalla, simplemente con la excusa de estar juntos. Joder. Se moría de ganas de gritarle al mundo lo mucho que la quería

\- Tío, pensábamos que te habías ahogado ahí dentro- lo recibió Alex desde el sofá en cuando puso un pie en el salón

\- Hoy el gimnasio ha sido duro- respondió aprovechando que se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla y no se le veía la cara. Así era más fácil que se creyesen su mentira, sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriese a ninguno de ellos preguntarle a Keiji o Amelia por su presencia en el gimnasio esa tarde, pues como era de esperar ni él ni Michelle habían ido.

\- ¿No te has duchado ya allí? En el gimnasio, siempre lo haces ¿no? - inquirió Alex

\- Eeehh si... - alargó las palabras intentando encontrar una excusa en su cerebro. Estaba claro que no era buena idea mentir, si seguía con ello se haría cada vez más grande, como una bola de nieve, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad - Me olvidé el champú y allí solo me mojé el pelo con agua- dijo con mucho más convencimiento del que se esperaba en sí mismo- Lo tenía asqueroso así que me lo he tenido que lavar otra vez

Akari se apresuró en ir a su habitación, cuanto antes de encerrarse tras esa puerta menos preguntas le harían. Tenía la mano ya en la manilla para abrirla cuando la voz de Marcos le hizo congelarse en el sitio.

\- Hostia tío, ¿y esos arañazos? Tienes la espalda llena

\- ¿Eh?

Era imbécil, no le encontraba otra explicación. Tonto profundo, hasta el tuétano. Había mentido, intentado disimular, ocultado hechos todo por intentar que sus compañeros nos se percatasen de que su repentina felicidad se debía además de a la noticia de quedarse un año más, al sexo. Más concretamente la sexo con Michelle. Y pese a su esfuerzo no había tenido en cuenta las marcas de arañazos mordiscos y chupetones que Michelle había dejado en su cuerpo, y se había delatado el mismo al pasearse cubierto tan sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura por el salón.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? ¿La gata de Michelle? – le dijo Alex con un tono cargado de picardía. Hasta el propio Akari se dio cuenta de que al hablar de la gata de Michelle no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a Influenza.

\- Pues sí- respondió tajante, esperanzo que funcionase su estrategia. En ocasiones decir la verdad era la mejor forma de que no te creyesen- Llevo tooooda la tarde follando como un animal con Michelle en su departamento.

Durante unos segundos un silencio denso se formó en el salón y sus amigos se miraron entre ellos como queriéndose cerciorar de si lo que Akari acababa de decir era cierto o estaba siendo sarcástico. Esperó de brazos cruzados y mostrándose todo lo impasible que sus nervios le dejaron, aunque podía notar perfectamente el calor acudir a sus mejillas. Realmente esperaba que el tiro no le saliese por la culata y no le creyesen, porque si no tendría demasiadas explicaciones que dar tanto a ellos, como a Michelle.

\- Hostia tío…- empezó a decir Marcos, algo descolocado- Lo has dicho tan serio que por un momento me lo he creído.

\- Yo también- continuó Alex, que aun así lo miraba inquisitivamente- Porque estás de coña ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tú que crees?- cuestionó Akari, manteniéndose todo lo firme que fue capaz.

\- Que nos estás tomando el pelo…creo- Alex miró hacia Marcos que asintió con la cabeza pero parecía seguir albergando dudas.

\- Pues eso- Akari resopló y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para entrar en su habitación-Me voy a vestir.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí se abalanzó sobre su teléfono para contarle a Michelle lo que acababa de pasarle. Para su alivio ella simplemente se rio y le restó importancia añadiendo que si bien en la universidad seguía siendo mejor que no se supiese nada, quizás era hora de ir contándole a sus amigos lo que pasaba entre ellos. Desde la declaración de Keiji los rumores sobre Akari y Michelle se habían reavivado en el grupo de amigos, y volvían a ser muy insistentes con todo tipo de preguntas sobre la naturaleza de su relación. Y viéndose librados de ser víctimas del escarnio público dado que ya eran pareja, Keiji y Amelia que eran quienes más intercedían por ellos para que los dejasen en paz, se habían unido de lleno al grupo de los cotillas.

Probablemente Michelle tenía razón y era la mejor opción, y más teniendo en cuenta que finalmente él se iba a quedar. No quería tener que vivir ocultando eso tan bonito que tenía con Michelle, teniendo que aguantarse besos y caricias y hasta miradas para no levantar sospechas. Para muchos sería una tontería, pero realmente tenía ganas de poder referirse a Michelle estando con sus amigos como su novia y no como su profesora. Se sentía muy afortunado y feliz por la relación que tenía con ella, y quería compartirlo con el mundo. O con sus amigos al menos.

Además así podría evitar el tener que inventarse excusas estúpidas sobre lo que hacía y con quien casi que diario. Tal y como había ocurrido un momento atrás en el salón de su casa. O hacía un par de días cuando les dijo a sus compañeros que pasaría el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, que se vio totalmente incapacitado para inventarse una excusa creíble y había acabado confesando que se iba con Michelle y Shokichi a casa de los padres de ella. Los dejó tan descolocados que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada, pero lo que restó de día le lanzaron miradas anonadadas a hurtadillas y cuchicheaban entre ellos a sus espaldas.

Se puso el pijama y abrió las dos puertas del armario, encontrándose a sí mismo diciendo una frase que jamás creería que llegaría a decir.

_\- No tengo nada que ponerme- _

Pese a que la barra de su armario estaba llena de perchar cargadas de ropa, y que en las baldas e acumulaban camisetas y sudaderas hasta casi desbordarse, en ese momento sentía que nada de lo que tenía ahí era adecuado. Iba air a la casa de Michelle, al lugar dónde se había criado y finalmente conocería a su madre. Su encuentro con Donatello había sido una sorpresa pero ahora que sabía con antelación que iba a conocer a Emma quería prepararse, y el darle una buena imagen entraba en sus planes. No quería presentarse ante ella con unos vaqueros viejos o una de sus "camisetas horteras" según el criterio de Michelle. ¿Qué pensaría Emma si veía que su hija llevaba a casa a alguien con pinta de mamarracho? Además le había dicho que su madre trabajaba como inspectora de sanidad, con lo cual tendría que cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle. No quería imaginarse qué tipo de impresión podría causarle si llevaba una arruga en la ropa o un trozo de comida entre los dientes o algo así, estaba acostumbrada a tener que detectar el más mínimo error ¡se dedicaba a ello! Con sólo un vistazo sería capaz de encontrar un puñado de cosas en él que de ser un negocio y no una persona llevarían a su clausura. Michelle insistía con que no se preocupase, que su madre no era así, y que ya lo adoraba sin siquiera conocerle, pero él no podía dejar de plantearse que se lo decía sólo para dejarle tranquilo.

Había llegado a comprarle un obsequio a la mujer. En su país era costumbre llevar un regalo a las casas a las cuales eras invitado así que en cierto modo no hacía más que seguir una tradición arraigada en él, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Pero la realidad es que el causar una buena impresión pesaba más en él que sus costumbres en ese momento y tras mucho devanarse la cabeza había optado por lo más sencillo, comprar algunos dulces y bombones. Era típico, pero efectivo, y algo que solía gustar salvo excepciones puntuales, y confiaba en que una de las múltiples similitudes que según Shokichi Michelle y Emma compartían, fuese el que a la madre le gustase comer tanto como a la hija. Resopló mirando la bolsa de deporte que se iba a llevar, no le cabía el regalo dentro, pero tampoco quería llevarse una maleta, al fin y al cabo sólo iba a dormir fuera de casa una noche. Fuera como fuese tenía que dejarlo todo preparado ya, al día siguiente por la mañana muy pronto pasaría a recogerle Shokichi y bastante tenía que madrugar como para tener que levantarse aún antes para preparar el equipaje. ¿Qué hora era? Quizás si se daba prisa aún le daría tiempo a llegar al centro comercial para comprarse algo de ropa más elegante.

\- _Creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado_\- se dijo a sí mismo, resoplando- _Me llevo la corbata y ya. _

Y aun dudando y tras varias preguntas estilísticas a Shokichi consiguió terminar el equipaje, cenar con sus compañeros y meterse en la cama a una hora razonable…sólo para no conseguir dormir. El nudo en la boca de su estómago y su mente en ebullición sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar lo mantuvieron despierto prácticamente toda la noche y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta la luz del sol ya se colaba entre sus pesadas cortinas y el despertador de su teléfono le martilleó la cabeza. Levantarse tan pronto un sábado seguro que era delito en algún estado.

Desayunó, se duchó y se vistió por puro reflejo y no llegó a despertarse del todo hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse a uno de sus mayores enemigos, la corbata. Se entretuvo tanto con ella que aún la tenía alrededor del cuello con un nudo mal hecho cuando su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Shokichi anunciándole que ya estaba esperándole en el portal. Por un momento no supo qué hacer antes, si contestar el mensaje, terminar de arreglarse la corbata, rellenar de comida el plato medio vacío de Max…tras unos segundos de dar vueltas por la habitación con los nervios devorándole por dentro respondió el mensaje, dio la comida al perro y deseando que Shokichi no se riese mucho de él bajó las escaleras corriendo con la corbata en una mano, el regalo en la otra y su equipaje colgado del hombro. Estaba histérico, y no parecía que las casi tres horas que tenían de camino fuesen a ayudarle a calmarse, sino todo lo contrario.

\- _Te veo nervioso_

_\- Hahaha_\- rio histérico Akari como respuesta ante la no tan aguda observación de Shokichi.

\- _Emma es un encanto de mujer, no te preocupes_\- le intentó tranquilizar.

Akari se limitó a mirarle con cara de consecuencias agarrando con fuerza el asa de la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro. Ojalá fuese tan fácil no preocuparse. Dejó las cosas en el maletero por petición del hombre a excepción de la corbata, que apretó en su mano mientras e montaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando a Shokichi con una expresión de disculpa. Si había alguien capaz de hacer un bueno nudo de corbata ese era sin duda alguien que se las ponía todos los días y que era capaz de disertar durante horas de las diferencias entre unos nudos y otros y cuáles eran más adecuados para cada ocasión. Le tendió el accesorio fijándose en él, que en contraste con su elegancia habitual para ir a la universidad, se había conformado en esa ocasión con una camiseta de manga corta sencilla de color gris y unos pantalones y zapatos en azul oscuro, ahora se sentía demasiado arreglado con sus pantalones negros y camisa blanca.

_\- ¿No prefieres que te la ponga Michelle?-_ cuestionó Shokichi antes de empezar a hacer el nudo.

_\- Si se lo pido se va a reír de mí, prefiero que me vea con ella ya puesta._

_\- Se va a reír de ti igualmente_

_\- Pues también es verdad…_

Tras unos segundos de duda acabó pidiéndole a su amigo que le anudase la corbata y un mensaje de Michelle apremiándose porque llegaban tarde a recogerla los hizo ponerse en marcha. Para cuando llegaron a su portal ya los estaba esperando en la calle, de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie con impaciencia. En cuanto se detuvieron a su lado, no tardó en golpear la ventanilla con los nudillos para poder reprenderles por su retraso.

\- Si llego a saber que vas a tardar tanto habría dormido media hora más, viejo. Y tú…¿tú por qué llevas corbata? ¿Y te has intentado peinar con gomina?- Shokichi respiró aliviado al ver que la atención se desviaba de él a Akari, que se llevó las manos al pelo intentando tapar la evidencia.

\- Quería estar presentable- ante su respuesta Michelle soltó una carcajada nasal y le pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo.

\- Eres idiota, pero un idiota adorable- para sorpresa de ambos metió la cabeza por la ventanilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico enrojeciese ante el tuétano- Pero estás más guapo con tu pelo de siempre. – se fue a dejar sus cosas en el maletero y Akari y Shokichi se miraron anonadados entre ellos, no se esperaban esa reacción.

\- Parece que está contenta- murmuró Shokichi a modo de explicación, encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante el viaje la alegría de Michelle se dejó entrever aún más, pues ella que solía se runa persona bastante callada e introspectiva, habló durante horas sobre su hogar, su familia y todas las cosas que quería enseñarse los escasos dos días que iba a pasar allí. Ella, que rara vez hablaba de su infancia, ayudada por Shokichi relató toda clase de anécdotas sobre su familia y la casa que iban a visitar, prácticamente no calló hasta que el vehículo se detuvo frente a una casa de madera con un camino de piedra que guiaba hasta su puerta, rodeada de viviendas de construcción muy similar. Era el típico barrio residencial que Akari tantas veces había visto en las películas y que siempre había creído que eran algo artificiales. Pero ahí estaba, tal y como Hollywood le mostraba. Hasta el típico buzón metálico con una palanca roja para indicar cuándo había nuevo correo estaba presente. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio realmente cuenta de cuan diferentes habían sido su infancia y la de Michelle. No pudo ocultar una sonrisa al pasar junto al dichoso buzón y ver una hormiga muy mal dibujada junto a la mancha de pintura de una mano diminuta. Miró a Shokichi de reojo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Michelle, que caminaba delante de ellos cruzando el jardín delantero de la casa. El hombre asintió dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, supuso que intentando reconfortarle, pero de poco le sirvió. Conforme más se acercaban a la bonita puerta principal pintada de blanco, más se cerraba su estómago, más se cerraba su garganta y más sentía sus músculos agarrotarse dificultándole caminar. Puede que "sólo" fuese a conocer a la madre de Michelle, pero él se sentía poco más que como un condenado a muerte dirigiéndose al patíbulo. Todo se decidiría en cuestión de segundos, tan sólo una mirada bastaría para darle una buena o una mala impresión.

El timbre sonó y una voz dulce y alegre desde el interior de la casa anunció que enseguida abría. Michelle se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa ilusionada, era obvio que tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus padres. La puerta se abrió y Akari sintió su cuerpo tensarse, apretando entre sus manos el regalo que llevaba, haciendo crujir el papel transparente que lo decoraba. Por puro reflejo, cerró los ojos un momento, como su fuese a recibir un puñetazo o un manguerazo de agua en la cara y cuando los volvió a abrir se topó frente a frente con Emma. Si bien en las fotos ya había visto las similitudes de Michelle con su madre, en directo era mucho más impresionante. Sus ojos eran exactamente de mismo color y su forma y mirada muy similar, su nariz prácticamente la misma, y su pelo rubio recogido en un moño tenían el mismo tono y brillo que el de su hija. Era como si estuviese viendo a la misma Michelle en el futuro y le transmitió una sensación de familiaridad que le tranquilizó. Se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo antes de dejarle reaccionar. Una vez le soltó él le tendió el regalo, sintiéndose tan tenso como la piel de un tambor y no viéndose capaz de enlazar más de tres o cuatro palabras seguidas sin sonar como un robot. Era como si todo lo que sabía decir en inglés se le hubiese olvidado de golpe y sólo era capaz de pensar en japonés.

\- Tú debes ser Akari, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante y sonando muy honesta- Muchas gracias por el obsequio, no era necesario. Eres muy amable

Pudo sentir e incluso ver los ojos de Emma recorriéndolo de arriba abajo d una forma tremendamente obvia. Lo estaba juzgando, LO ESTABA JUZGANDO. Era un momento tan crucial que hasta se olvidó de respirar. La corbata le ahogaba, lsentía como si la camisa fues se cartón y le estuviese aprisionando, los pelos de su nuca estaba de punta y apretó las manos esperando su sentencia. Emma le miraba expectante, estaba esperando a que le dijese algo. De fondo le pareció ver a Michelle resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- E-en mi país es costumbre- atinó a decir enredándose con sus propias palabras- Señora, señora…rita, señorita, Davis-san, señora Davis.

\- Puedes llamarme "Emma", al fin y al cabo eres un miembro más de la familia

\- Mamá….- reprendió Michelle de fondo

-Ay hija, ¿no me habías dicho que era tu novio? – ante las palabras de la mujer Akari enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, y de reojo pudo ver cómo al cara de Michelle tomaba un tono similar- Pues entonces es miembro de la familia, además ya sabes lo que ha dicho papá- Emma volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo y le apoyó la mano en el brazo dándole un pequeño apretón- Impresionante

Y dejándolos tanto a él como a Michelle se alejó para saludar a Shokichi, que la recibió con un abrazo que la mujer devolvió gustosa. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer y todavía intentando asimilar que Michelle se hubiera referido a él como su novio ante sus padres, se acercó a ella y se agarró de su brazo, a la espera de diesen los saludos por concluidos para poder entrar en la casa. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que había dicho Donatello pero prefirió dejarlo para más adelante, cuando estuviesen a solas. E hizo bien, porque en ese momento los saludó la voz del susodicho, que salió por la puerta ataviado con un delantal y secándose las manos en un trapo que colgaba de su cintura.

\- ¡Qué pronto habéis llegado! Viniendo con Shokichi me esperaba que al final os retrasaseis.

\- ¡Oye!- exclamó Shokichi, que interrumpió la conversación con Emma para mirarle ofendido, pero pareció cambiar de idea- Me iba a enfadar pero tienes razón.

\- Bueno, bueno no seáis así, a veces surgen cosas de última hora- lo defendió la madre de Michelle

\- Eres un encanto, si no estuvieras casada con Donatello te pediría que te casases conmigo

\- ¿Y qué iba a hacer un jovencito como tú con una señora como yo?

Akari se agarró al brazo de Michelle con más fuerza. No estaba nada acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de bromas entre adulto de esa edad. Sus progenitores, sobre todo su padre, eran mucho más serios e incluso aunque hiciesen broma de vez en cuando la mayoría eran chistes bastante inocentes basados en juegos de palabras, muy típicos de su país natal. Se estaba sintiendo muy fuera de lugar. Michelle se quejó por lo bajo de que siempre estaban igual y el ver que ella estaba en cierto modo "de du parte" le tranquilizó. Puede que mal de muchos fuese un consuelo de tontos, pero él saber que no era el único que se sentía incómodo le ayudaba, irónicamente, a sentirme menos incómodo.

\- Hola cariño- saludó finalmente Donatello, acercándose a su hija y dándole un abrazo- Te veo bien.

\- Estoy bien- respondió ella en el abrazo de su padre.- Muy bien

\- Akari, hijo. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido- se acercó a él dándole un par de golpes amistosos en el hombro- Un abrazo- dijo finalmente alargando los brazos hacia él. Akari miró de refilón a Michelle, que con un gesto con la cabeza le animó a hacerlo – Veo que estás cumpliendo tu promesa- susurró intentando que nadie más le escuchase, aprovechando el abrazo.

\- Es mi deber, hacerla tan feliz como ella me hace a mí

Donatello se separó de él sonriéndole y dándole un apretón en los hombros antes de acercarse a abrazar a Shokichi, con el cual estableció una especie de competición para ver cuál de los dos era capaz de abrazar con más fuerza de los dos. Cuando llegó en punto en el cual se hicieron daño y se separaron masajeándose a sí mismos los riñones y la espalda, rezongando por lo bajo. Emma lo mandó entrar, metiéndose con ellos por comportarse como críos. La forma en la cual suspiraba con hastío, se pasaba la mano por la frente y los reñía era muy similar a la de Michelle, pro si el físico no fuese suficiente prueba de su parentesco sus gestos y tono de voz también lo dejaban patente. Akari se encontró a sí mismo pensando que le gustaría poder mantener junto a Michelle el tiempo suficiente como arpa saber si al alcanzar la edad actual de su madre, seguía siendo tan similar a ella. Quería envejecer con Michelle.

\- ¿Ves ese hueco que hay en la valla?- dijo repentinamente Michelle señalando un agujero en el cercado que separaba el jardín del de sus vecinos- Lo hice yo de pequeña para que el perro de al lado se pudiese colar a nuestro jardín y así jugar con él. Pasé meses tapándolo con un seto para que ni mis padres ni los vecinos lo viesen. Se llamaba Dorjiberke aunque todos le llamábamos "Berke"- suspiró con nostalgia y la mirada perdida- Murió de viejo cuando yo estaba en el instituto

\- Oh, lo siento

\- No tienes nada que sentir, bobo- acortó la distancia entre ellos, dándole un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que el resto ya había entrado en la casa- ¿Vamos?

Los siguieron y Akari no quiso perderse detalle de lo que pudiese ver. En el interior olía bien, a algo que se estaba cocinando y no lograba reconocer, pero además de eso creía reconocer flores y entre todo ello el característico olor de Michelle. Incluso aunque ya no viviese allí su presencia parecía seguir manifestándose, o quizás simplemente la olía porque la tenía a su lado.

Era una casa acogedora, de buen tamaño y con varios pisos que, además de intuirse ya por fuera, saltaba a la vista por las escaleras que se ubicaban entre la cocina y el salón. Era un espacio muy amplio, sin apenas puertas y con una enorme puerta acristalada acompañada de un par de ventanales que daban al jardín trasero. Donatello, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se acercó al horno a toda prisa murmurando algo al respecto la comida que se iba a quemar, y Shokichi lo siguió queriendo cotillear lo que era. Emma los invitó a sentarse en el sofá con ella, abriendo la caja de dulces que Akari había llevado y ofreciéndoles. Michelle no dudó en hacerse con los que más le llamaron la atención pero él se limitó a escoger uno por cortesía, al fin y al cabo era un regalo , no quería acabárselos él.

\- ¿O apetece beber algo mientras se termina de hacer la comida? No quedará mucho, pero vendréis cansados del viaje.- sin llegar siquiera a dejarlos responder los sonrió a ambos y se giró hacia Michelle- Cariño, prepara un poco de té

\- Voy

Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, provocando que Donatello y Shokichi interrumpiesen lo que estaban haciendo al instante, fuera lo que fuese. Akari miró a su alrededor nervioso, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Emma, que no apartaba los ojos de él. No era una persona para nada intimidante, de hecho su presencia resultaba amable y tranquilizadora, pero le atenazaba el miedo por causar una buena impresión. No obstante el silencio se estaba volviendo algo incómodo y en cierto modo se sintió con el deber de romperlo. Michelle lo había presentado como su novio y no podía defraudarla ¿no?

\- La decoración de la casa en muy bonita, y huele muy bien.

\- Muchas gracias, la gran mayoría lo he escogido yo aunque la niña también ha tenido mucho que decir. Oh, "la niña" es Michelle. Perdona es la costumbre.

\- No pasa nada, la entendí igualmente- ella asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. Era en cierto modo reconfortante

\- El olor es por las flores, tanto a Donatello como a mí nos gusta la jardinería y solemos recoger flores de las que plantamos fuera. Michelle en cambio siempre ha sido más de animales que de plantas.

\- Ya me contó la historia del perro del vecino- añadió, sintiendo que tanto él como Emma habían encontrado un tema de conversación cómodo para los dos y que fluía con total naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo Michelle era lo que ambos tenían en común y de lo que más fácil les resultaba hablar.

\- Ese perro destrozó nuestras hortensias ¡con lo difíciles que fueron de cultivar!- sacudió la cabeza, pero no parecía que estuviese enojada, sino más bien nostálgica- Todos queríamos mucho ese perro, hasta Leonardo.

\- ¿Leonardo?

\- Nuestro gato en aquel entonces. Michelle no suele hablar mucho de él porque lo pasó muy mal cuando falleció, fue difícil para todos.

\- Lo siento- se pasó la mano por la nuca, algo nervioso. Por el rabillo del ojo desvió su mirada a Michelle, que estaba calentando agua mientras hablaba con su padre.

\- Va ser verdad eso que dice la niña de que eres un encanto- ante las palabras de Emma se sintió enrojecer- Si hasta has venido con traje y todo.

\- Bueno, quería causar una buena impresión- admitió con la boca pequeña y rascándose una mejilla.

-Akari- le dijo con un tono de voz serio y directo pero sin borrar su sonrisa amable- No necesitas corbata y camisa para causarme una buena impresión. Ni regalos, aunque me gusten y te lo agradezca

Como para demostrárselo, se hizo con otro bombón que se comió al instante. Entre ella y Michelle le habían metido tal envite a la caja que apenas quedaban tres o cuatro dulces que a ese paso ni Shokichi ni Donatello llegarían a catar.

\- Confío mucho en el criterio de Michelle- dijo repentinamente Emma interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos- Si ella ha considerado que eres una persona con quien quiere compartir su tiempo, esa es garantía suficiente de que eres alguien que merece mucho la pena. E incluso aunque no fuese así, yo soy su madre. Estoy aquí para quererla, cuidarla, aconsejarla, ayudarla cuando lo necesite y recoger sus pedazos cuando se haga daño, pero no para decidir por ella. No puedo construir su vida y relaciones a mis antojos, eso es algo que tiene que hacer ella, incluso si a veces no estamos de acuerdo.

\- Creo que Michelle y usted son muy similares.

\- Sí- respondió Emma con una sonrisa- No te voy a engañar, Akari. Incluso pese a que en mi juventud yo era similar a ella es muy difícil para una madre ver crecer a sus hijos y ver como cada vez se hacen más independientes y te necesitan menos. Y Michelle siempre ha sido más madura e independiente de lo habitual en otros niños de su edad, así que me tuve que acostumbrar pronto. Y me ha costado, debo reconocerlo.

\- Michelle la sigue necesitando, siempre habla de usted como una inspiración.

\- Oh, me alegra saberlo- Akari creyó ver como las mejillas de Emma se enrojecían ligeramente- Conmigo no suele ser muy expresiva sobre esos temas.- la mujer se rio levemente- No hace falta que seas tan formal hablando Akari, eres parte de la familia.

\- Bueno…no sé si será para tanto- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.- Aunque es un honor, pero llevamos poco tiempo juntos y bueno, no sé si seré apto.

Emma se echó a reír y no fue capaz de parar durante unos segundos que para Akari se hicieron interminables. Se agarró de los pantalones con nerviosismo no sabiendo muy bien dónde mirar, intentando distraerse con la multitud de fotos familiares y de la infancia de Michelle dispersadas por la casa. En la cocina, la susodicha parecía que estaba a punto de terminar de preparar los tés, lo cual le supuso cierto alivio. Pese a que había estado mucho más cómodo de lo que pensaba hablando con Emma, su arranque de risa le había dejado totalmente descolocado.

\- Akari, no hay ningún examen de aptitud que superar- dijo finalmente aun entre carcajadas- No te voy a hacer un informe como a los laboratorios de los hospitales en los que hago inspecciones. Además, el mayor indicador de que eres alguien más que apto es la felicidad de Michelle, y pocas veces la he escuchado tan feliz como cuando me llamó para decirme que al final te ibas a quedar un año más.- Emma se levantó y se acercó de una estantería, de la cual cogió lo que parecía un libro muy grande encuadernado delicadamente y con una portadas con adornos en metal envejecido. – Anda, para que te tranquilices vamos a ver unas fotos de cuando Michelle era pequeña- se sentó a su lado dejando el álbum de fotos apoyado en sus piernas- ¿Sabías que de pequeña hubo una temporada en la que Michelle llevaba el pelo muy largo?

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué le estás enseñando a Akari?

El tono agudo y avergonzado de Michelle los hizo a los dos botar en el sitio, y tras casi tirar la bandeja con tazas que llevaba al suelo, la cual acabó apoyando en la mesa de mala gana, prácticamente les arrancó el álbum de las manos y se alejó farfullando que lo iba a esconder bajo llave. Al unísono, Emma y Akari se levantaron, alargando la mano hacia ella y murmurando que se esperase, pero los ignoró. Ambos se miraron entre ellos y tras unos segundos en los cuales se dedicaron una sonrisa de comprensión mutua, se echaron a reír.

\- Espero que Michelle no te esté dando muchos problemas.- le dijo Emma una vez se hubieron calmado

\- Al contrario, suele ser la que los soluciona todos- respondió con total sinceridad.

En cuando la chica volvió aun con la cara enrojecida mezcla del enfado y la vergüenza, dejaron el tema para no molestarla más de lo que ya estaba. El tiempo restante hasta que la comida estuvo lo pasaron poniéndose al día sobre la universidad en el caso de Michelle y el trabajo en el caso de Emma. Ambas hicieron el esfuerzo por incluir a Akari en sus conversaciones, el cual sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue introduciéndose más y más en los temas de los que charlaban, hasta olvidarse de esa incomodidad que le había paralizado al principio. Y no sabía si había sido a cuenta de los esfuerzos de ellas por incluirles, o por los chistes y tonterías de Shokichi, o por el ambiente distendido durante la comida…Pero para cuando habían terminado la deliciosa pasta gratinada que Donatello se había esmerado en cocinar, y después de que Emma le diese un paseo por la casa para enseñarle cada rincón de la misma, Akari realmente se llegó a sentir parte de esa familia.

Pese a que le alegraba, sentía cierta envidia de la buena relación que Michelle tenía con sus padres. La que tenía él con los suyos era de todo menos mala, pero se había dado cuenta de que el nivel de empatía y comprensión y esa capacidad de comprenderse mutuamente que ellos tenían, distaba mucho de lo que él había vivido en su casa. Su padre, aunque no era un mal padre, cumplía con el estereotipo que muchas veces veía representado en mangas. Le quería, le apoyaba y podía acudir a él si tenía algún problema, pero incluso aunque su madre no hubiese dejado de trabajar cuando lo tuvo, como pasaba en muchas otras familias, igualmente su padre no se había implicado tanto en su educación como habría sido deseable. Y Nanao, por alguna razón que nunca había llegado a saber, había sido siempre muy protectora con él, quizás demasiado. Y aunque sabía que muchas de sus reacciones, bronca o prohibiciones eran fruto de su preocupación por él, eso no había evitado que pese a que la quería muchísimo, se sintiese un poco atrapado en ocasiones. Y no había sido hasta ese momento tras ver a Michelle interactuar con sus padres y escuchar tantas anécdotas de su infancia y adolescencia, que se había planteado que quizás la relación con sus padre no era tan común como él siempre había creído, y que "lo normal" cambiaba mucho para cada persona.

La conversación con Emma le había hecho pensar en la relación que tenía con su propia madre, sobre todo en aquello que había dicho sobre que para una madre era muy difícil ver crecer a sus hijos y darse cuenta de que cada vez los necesitaban menos. Para Emma había sido duro, incluso cuando Michelle siempre había sido una niña madura e independiente. No se quería imaginar cómo tenía que haber sido para su madre que él, que siempre había estado muy apegado a ella y que pecaba de inocente y bonachón, la dije que no quería volver a casa, para quedarse en el país en el cual ya había perdido a un novio. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de presentarles a Michelle a sus padres. Le gustaría que las dos pudiesen tener una conversación como la que él y Emma habían tenido. Ellas dos eran probablemente las personas que más influencia tenían en su vida en ese momento, y para él era importante que se conociesen y tuviesen una buena relación. Quería que sus padres también la considerasen parte de su familia, aunque se temía que iba a ser bastante más complicado.

-¿Con qué te estás comiendo la cabeza?

La voz de Michelle y el apretón que le dio a su mano fueron suficientes para sacarle de su ensimismamiento. Con la excusa de que iban a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños atrasada y que Michelle no podía verla, poco más que los habían echado de casa hasta la hora de cenar. Aprovechando el buen tiempo y la nostalgia, Michelle le había pedido a Akari dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para así poder enseñarle su colegio, el instituto en el que estudió, los lugares que solía frecuentar de adolescente… A Akari no le sorprendió para nada que dos de esos lugares fuesen la biblioteca, el parque cercano a su barrio lleno ardillas y otros animales y el polideportivo. Era un alivio poder caminar por la calle junto a ella agarrados de la mano, sin tener que preocuparse de que nadie que los pudiese delatar los viese. Se habían cruzado con un par de vecinos que se habían quedado mirándolo con suma curiosidad, dejando patente que se morían de ganas de preguntar quién era, por qué iba de la mano con Michelle y por qué tenía pinta de asiático. Hasta le había parecido ver que algunos cuchicheaban a su paso, cosa que Michelle le había confirmado posteriormente explicándole que eran compañeros con los que había ido a clase en el instituto y que nunca había soportado. De hecho nada más dejarlos atrás y aun sintiendo su mirada sobre ellos, Michelle le agarró de la corbata y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios, alegando con la más absoluta dignidad que quería presumir de novio. Desde luego no sería él quien se quejase.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de saber siempre cuándo le estoy dando vueltas a algo?

\- No me cambies de tema y responde- respondió dándole un tirón del brazo- Venga

\- No es nada…nada realmente importante al menos- suspiró- Es sólo que me gustaría que tú también pudieses conocer a tu familia, el lugar donde he crecido y bueno…todo eso. Pero lo veo muy difícil.

\- Bueno, tengo intención de ir a verte este verano, tan difícil no es.

\- No es sólo eso es que…tus padres me han hecho sentir como uno más de la familia, me han acogido como a uno más pero…no sé si mis padres harían lo mismo contigo.

\- Akari, no pasa nada- Michelle le hizo detenerse y le apoyó una mano en la cara, haciendo que la mirase directamente a los ojos- Entiendo que nuestras culturas son diferentes, y que no todos los padres son como los míos.

\- Pero no quiero que te sientas mal o poco acogida, o fuera de lugar. No te mereces eso.

\- Ya veremos lo que pasa cuando llegue el momento, ahora vamos a intentar disfrutar que estamos juntos

\- ¿Por qué siempre sabes qué decir para conseguir que me sienta mejor?

\- Porque te quiero

Pese a la vergüenza que le daba el dar muestras de afecto en público, la abrazó con ganas, acurrucándose en su olor y su calor. Antes de volver a casa Michelle le propuso ir a un supermercado a comprar algo de comida de gatos para llevársela a una colonia que había en un edificio abandonado cerca de su antiguo instituto. Al parecer había pasado muchas horas en su adolescencia en ese lugar, sobre todo durante la hora del almuerzo entre clase y clase, pues los gatos le parecían mejor compañía que los otros estudiantes. Le habló de algunos de ellos, a los que había visitado durante años, y a los que había visto crecer desde que no eran más que bolitas de pelo temblorosas con los ojos cerrados en un rincón hasta que se convertían en gatazos con la actitud de panteras. Podría escucharla hablar de ello durante horas. Cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba, o que le traía buenos recuerdos se relajaba totalmente, se notaba la ilusión en su voz y en su mirada, y desconectaba su habitual semblante serio. Le encantaba verla así y, y se cuestionó si ella también pensaba algo similar cuando él le hablaba de algo, pues ya le había dicho que le gustaba cuando se ilusionaba contándole cosas que le gustaban. La vuelta a casa se hizo más corta de lo que le habría gustado, disfrutaba el poder estar tranquilamente con ella por la calle, a solas, pudiendo caminar agarrados de la mano o abrazándola por la cintura cuando sentía el impulso, pero iba siendo hora de esa celebración de cumpleaños.

Emma pareció respectar los deseos de su hija más de lo que hizo Shokichi con su celebración la semana anterior, y no la recibieron ni con gritos, ni con abrazos ni cantándole "cumpleaños feliz" como energúmenos. No obstante sí que se habían tomado el tiempo de su ausencia para decorar la casa con algunas banderitas y carteles, aunque no muy exagerado. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la tarta en la mesa, en la cual había una figura de una hormiga hecha de chocolate y con un increíble detalle. Daba hasta lástima comérsela. Además de eso. Estaba todo repleto de platos y bandejas llenos con todo tipo de comida diferente. No necesitó explicación del porqué. Michelle, al igual que él, no tenía una comida favorita, había cosas que le gustaban más o menos, pero no sentía una particular predilección por nada concreto. Por eso habían decidido prepararle un buffet libre a su gusto ya que no tenía plato favorito a escoger para que le preparasen en su fiesta. Además de la ingente comida el alcohol tampoco se hizo esperar y la cerveza acompañó la cena consiguiendo que todos llegasen a un puntillo de desinhibición que los llevó a terminar improvisando un karaoke competitivo para ver quién era capaz de recordar más canciones de anuncios. Como era de esperar y para enfado de Michelle, Shokichi se aló con la victoria, seguido muy de cerca por Akari, que aunque no solía ver mucho la televisión como sus compañero de piso siempre la tenían de fondo, acababa escuchando los comerciales incluso desde su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos dando los regalos- habló Donatello jarra de cerveza en mano.

\- Jo, yo no tengo, ya te lo di- se quejó Shokichi- Jajaja ¡mentira! ¡te lo creíste! Akari me salió gratis, tengo más cosas

\- Shokichi, por el bien de tu "yo" resacoso del futuro y de mi salud mental del presente, deja de beber ya por favor.- pidió Michelle, cogiendo con cuidado el regalo que el hombre acababa poco más que lanzarle.

\- ¡Nunca!- se bebió el resto de la jarra de cerveza de una sentada y tras terminarla se quedó de pie, con la mirada perdida y en completo silencio hasta que segundos después, se vio capaz de articular algo- Me hago pis.

\- ¡Pues ve al baño! Y tú papá, no le rías las gracias, que lo malcrías.

\- Es que es gracioso

\- Hija, tienes que reconocer que es divertido

\- Tu también no, mamá

Pese a su aparente exasperación, realmente Michelle se lo estaba pasando bien. Echaba de menos ver a sus padres, el poder tener con ellos la clásica y tranquila celebración de cumpleaños íntima y llena de comida que tanto le gustaba. Y si además, como en esa ocasión, la acompaña alguien que se había convertido en una persona tan importante en su vida. Finalmente Shokichi acabó por ir al baño, momento que sus padres aprovecharon para ir a buscar sus regalos y dejarlos a Akari y a ella a solas. Pese a que sabía que su madre ya adoraba a Akari sin siquiera haberlo conocido, tan sólo por las cosas que tanto ella, como Shokichi como Donatello le contaban, estaba algo nerviosa porque ambos se conocieran. Para ella había sido un alivio el ver que habían congeniado tan bien y que Akari se había llegado a sentir tan incluido en su familia. Sus padres eran personas fundamentales en su vida y si la iba a compartir con él, era necesario que llegasen a congeniar. En un momento en el cual Donatello y Shokichi habían medio secuestrado a Akari para alguna tontería de las suyas, su madre le había llegado a confesar que estaba muy contenta de que hubiese encontrado a alguien como él, y que consideraba que estaba siendo una gran influencia para ella. Y no podía quitarle la razón, porque la propia Michelle también estaba de acuerdo con ello. Su madre también admitió había llegado a sentir verdadera preocupación por ella y el acoso y derribo que había estado recibiendo por parte de Joseph, pues llegó a pensar, sobre todo cuando le pidió matrimonio, que acabaría viéndose forzada a acceder a algo que no quería hacer por presión y por hartazgo. Y a ese respecto, Michelle tampoco podía quitarle la razón pues, de nuevo, ella misma también había llegado a creerlo.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?- preguntó a Akari con curiosidad sincera- ¿No te agobia mucho mi familia?

\- Para nada- le dijo con una sonrisa- Tu madre es encantadora, y te repito lo que te dije antes, me han hecho sentirme como uno más.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido

\- Y yo de estar aquí

Se acercaron para darse un rápido beso en los labios, separándose al instante al escuchar las voces de Donatello y Emma bajando las escaleras. Si bien Michelle no había sido ni mucho menos una niña consentida ni malcriada, era cierto que a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, le encantaban las celebraciones y disfrutaba casi más escogiendo y envolviendo regalos que con las fiestas en sí. En cuanto Shokichi volvió del baño ya más tranquilo, Michelle optó por abrir su regalo el primero dado que ya lo tenía en las manos. Al quitar el papel se encontró con una serie de libros que había comentado un par de veces que le interesaban. Así era Shokichi. Con su actitud desenfada y sus bromas continuas podían llegar a dar la impresión de que nunca estaba al tanto de nada, pero en realidad se percataba de hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquellas personas a las que apreciaba. Le dio un agradecimiento sincero acompañado de un abrazo que ni él mismo se debió esperar pues tardó unas milésimas de segundo en devolvérselo.

-Nosotros de momento sólo tenemos uno- explicó su padre, tendiéndole un paquete rectangular y alargado.

\- El regalo de verdad aún está en proceso, esto sólo es para no dejarte sin nada ahora mismo

\- Podría haberme esperado igualmente

\- Ya sabes cómo es tu madre, le iba a dar algo si no tenía al menos un detalle para ti en la celebración.

Michelle asintió comprensivamente, pese al ceño fruncido de su madre, que se quejó al instante diciendo que ella no era tan exagerada. Se deshizo del papel del regalo, encontrándose con un estuche de polipiel en color blanco con un ligero tono nacarado. Lo abrió con cuidado y se topó con un reloj sencillo, de corte femenino, con una esfera redondeada con el margen dorado y un fondo también nacarado con un estampado de pequeñas flores también en tonos dorados. La correa repetía el patrón de la esfera, con dibujos de flores y ramas doradas enredándose en su longitud. Era una preciosidad, y tenía aspecto de ser una pieza de muy buena calidad.

\- El que llevas ahora te lo regalamos cuando te graduaste en el instituto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que tengas otro nuevo- explicó su madre-¿Te gusta?

\- Es precioso, gracias

\- Sentimos no tener nada más, ya te daremos la otra parte del regalo cuando lo tengamos.

\- No pasa nada papá- dijo ella restándole importancia- Esto es regalo más que suficiente- añadió señalándose la muñeca en la cual acababa de ponerse el reloj.

Pese a la insistencia de Emma y Donatello de que tenía que descansar porque era su celebración de cumpleaños, Michelle se empeñó en ayudarle a recoger la cocina y el salón, y para cuando terminaron además de que la hora se les había echado encima y entre eso y lo que les había cansado el viaje, todos decidieron que lo mejor sería marcharse a la cama. El alcohol en el cuerpo de Shokichi había pasado de hacerle sentir bien a hacerle sentirse mal, y fue el primero en retirarse. Como habitual de la casa que era, la habitación de invitados prácticamente le correspondía, podría decirse que era suya, y eso lo llevó a refugiarse de su dolor de estómago y cabeza arropado en las mantas sin preocuparse siquiera de dónde iba a dormir Akari. Para sorpresa de Michelle, su madre le dijo que habían preparado un colchón plegable en su habitación ahora que el chico pudiese dormir allí con ella, así que tras las pertinentes explicaciones ellos también se marcharon a descansar.

En su ausencia mientras Akari ye ella iban a pasear, habían aprovechado además de para preparar la cena para dejar lista su habitación para que los dos pudieran dormir allí. Habían apartado alguna de las máquinas para hacer ejercicio que tenía en su dormitorio y que parecían haber llamado poderosamente la atención de Akari, que las observaba ensimismado. La idea era buena, teniendo en cuenta que su cama era individual y que la envergadura de Akari la ocupaba mucho espacio en una cama doble. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dormir separado de otro así que decidieron que se acomodarían en la cama como mejor pudiesen y mantendría el colchón a su lado en el suelo por si acaso alguno de los dos tenía la mala suerte de caerse de la cama ante la falta de espacio. Estaban a punto de meterse en la cama cuando un par de golpes en la puerta los hicieron saltar a los dos como si se tratase de alumnos a los que un profesor les hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo. Michelle pudo reconocer la voz de su madre al otro lado, diciéndole que bajase un momento a la cocina. Pese a que le parecía muy extraño, tampoco se paró a pensar a qué se podía deber y tras pedirle a Akari que al esperase allí salió de su habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras. No sabía que podía pasar pero la voz de su madre había sido bastante seria, esperaba que no fuesen malas noticias.

Bajó las escaleras agarrándose de la muñeca en la cual llevaba puesta la pulsera que Akari le había regalado por su cumpleaños. No se la había quitado desde que la tenía, y el sentir su tacto la ayudaba a tranquilizarse, era como si en cierto modo sintiese la presencia del chico a su lado al hacerlo. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró tanto con su madre como con su padre sentados en la mesa que solían usar para desayunar, hablando entre ellos casi entre susurros. Se acercó a ellos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, para que no descubriesen su presencia y así poder escuchar lo que decían. Y aunque el oído de su madre no era ni de lejos tan fino como el suyo, su intuición sí, y su intento de espionaje se vio frustrado en cuanto se giró en su dirección, saludándola con una sonrisa. Resignada, se acercó a pasos rápidos, dejándose caer en una silla frente a ellos con un suspiro.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó con cierto halo de preocupación

\- No, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó Donatello- Queríamos darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Ya me lo habéis dado-dijo extrañada mostrando el reloj en su muñeca

\- Es la parte que dijimos que faltaba, preferíamos dártelo en privado- Emma le tendió un sobre de papel de colores decorado con un lazo demasiado grande para algo tan pequeño- Ya se lo dirás a él cuando lo creas conveniente, pero pensamos que quizás te gustaría darle una sorpresa

\- ¿A quién?

Michelle frunció el ceño con extrañeza, aceptando el sobre con cierto nerviosismo. Empezaba a hartarse de los regalos que no eran regalos o de los regalos que supuestamente eran tal y por los tenía que esperar pero en realidad no, tanto secretismo en torno a su cumpleaños empezaba a agobiarla.

\- En cuanto abras el sobre sabrás a quién- respondió su padre tras dejar unos segundos de incertidumbre

\- Ah, antes de que lo abras- la interrumpió su madre cuando ya estaba deslizando los dedos bajo la solapa del sobre- Shokichi ha tenido mucho que ver en este regalo y es quien nos ha ayudado a conseguirlo, así que también es regalo suyo. Nos ha querido dar privacidad y por eso no está, pero agrádeselo mañana.

Eso hizo que el estómago le diese un vuelco. Una idea loca y completamente imposible acudió a su cabeza en cuanto su madre le dijo que Shokichi había intervenido. Sólo se le estaba ocurriendo algo que pudiese caber en un sobre, que fuese una sorpresa para el que sospechaba que se trataba de Akari. Pero no podía ser. No quería pensar que iba a ser eso que acababa de cruzarle la mente y luego llevarse una decepción. Con el pulso casi temblándole abrió el sobre y se encontró con dos papeles impresos que la dejaron completamente sin palabras, ni siquiera aunque lo tenía delante y lo estaba tocando, se lo terminaba de creer. Esa idea loca, inverosímil e irrealizable que se había aparecido en su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, se acababa de materializar ante ella, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Alzó la cabeza hacia sus padres, boqueando sin saber qué decir, y sintiendo como su vista se iba nublando y sus ojos empezaban a escocer, a la vez que un nudo se iba formando poco a poco en su garganta.

\- Las fechas no estás cerradas, tienes hasta el mes que viene para fijarlas cuando mejor te convenga.- explicó su padre.

\- Shokichi nos ha dicho que su cumpleaños es en agosto, y hemos pensado que quizás sea el mejor momento para que vayas

Ella sólo asintió, sintiendo que las lágrimas que había intentado retener, se escapaban de sus ojos. Se quitó las gafas para poder limpiarse con el rostro de la mano, e incluso sin ellas y con la vista borrosa, podía distinguir perfectamente el regalo que le acababan de dar. Sobre la mesa, y a su nombre, había un billete de ida y vuelta a Japón para el mes de agosto. Sin decir nada más se levantó para abrazarlos a ambos, pillándolos totalmente por sorpresa pues era una persona que rara vez solía mostrar su afecto, pero no se le ocurría mejor forma de expresar su agradecimiento. Necesitó un rato para calmarse y poder volver a hablar sin que le temblase la voz de la emoción, momento que ellos dedicaron a explicarle cómo lo habían conseguido y en todo lo que les había ayudado Shokichi, que hasta se había puesto con contacto con los padres de Akari para que pudiesen acogerla en su casa los días que fuese a estar allí. Todo había estado tan finalmente orquestado que nadie más allá de los directamente implicados se había enterado de nada. Devolvió el billete al sobre, dejándoselo a su madre para que lo guardase por ella de momento, no queriendo que Akari se lo encontrase por su habitación por casualidad. Quería que para él también fuese todo una sorpresa aunque aún no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo, pero se moría de ganas de decirle que ya era una realidad que se iban a ver ese verano y que sus padres, en principio tan reacios a que se quedase más tiempo en EEUU, también habían colaborado para que se pudiesen ver.

Cuando volvió a la habitación su alegría debía ser evidente, pues Akari, que la esperaba tumbado en la cama y mirando cosas en su teléfono, en seguida se lo hizo saber.

\- Me estaba preocupando, pero parece que han sido buenas noticias

\- Sí, definitivamente han sido buenas noticias- trepó a la cama acorrucándose a su lado, dejando que la rodease con un brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Apenas cabían en su pequeña cama, pero así tenían una excusa para tener pegarse aún más el uno al otro.

\- ¿Y no me lo vas a contar?

\- No- respondió ella, tajante pero con una risilla.

\- Oh, bueno…- respondió él algo decepcionado.

\- Ya te enterarás

Se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios, que planeó que fuese corto pero acabó alargándose bastante más que lo que había sido su idea inicial. Cuando se separaros tanto sus mejillas como sus bocas estaban enrojecidas, y sus respiraciones más aceleradas.

\- ¿Y no me lo puedes decir ahora?- insistió, con cara de cachorro abandonado. La respuesta de Michelle siguió siendo tajante.

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- _Es un secreto_\- le dijo en japonés, dejándolo totalmente descolocado

\- ¿Acabas de hablar en japonés? - Ella no respondió, dejando la pregunta en el aire para pincharle- ¡Micchan! ¿Qué más sabes decir en japonés?

\- _Es un secreto_

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te metas conmigo!

Michelle se rio y evadió que le hiciera más preguntas haciéndole cosquillas. Tenía demasiadas ganas de compartir con él las buenas noticias, pero al mismo tiempo quería darle una sorpresa en el momento adecuado pero sabía que si seguía preguntándole acabaría por escapársele. Por fortuna, el sueño no tardó en visitar a Akari que empezó a bostezar y cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos así que se amodorró acurrucado en ella y su respiración no tardó en hacerse lenta y pausada. Así evitaría que la siguiera interrogando al menos hasta el día siguiente. Michelle suspiró, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir pero resultándole imposible. Durante semanas la preocupación, la ansiedad, la pena…la habían acompañado cada noche ahogándola y taladrando su cabeza, no dejándola dormir. Pero la razón que le impedía conciliar el sueño esa noche era muy diferente. Estaba feliz, radiante, sintiendo una inmensa gratitud hacia Shokichi y hacia sus padres por lo que habían hecho por ella. Probablemente ni ellos mismos eran conscientes de lo mucho que significaba su apoyo y el que hubiesen removido cielo con tierra para darle la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo junto a la persona que se había convertido en su principal confidente y en su principal apoyo. Se giró ligeramente en la cama para poder ver el rostro dormido de Akari, preguntándose interiormente como podía estar junto a alguien tan maravilloso como él. Ella, que siempre había creído que jamás encontraría a alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de su vida, a alguien que la aceptase tal cual era, con su fuerza monstruosa, con su fuerte carácter, con sus arranques de ira. Alguien que fuese capaz de ver más allá de los muros que se ponía a su alrededor para protegerse pero sin obligarla a derrumbarlos, sino llamando a la puerta de cada uno de ellos y pidiendo permiso para entrar. Akari era su novio, era su amigo y también era su familia, incluso si ni siquiera había pasado un año desde que se conocían, le había aportado más en esos meses que muchas otras personas en años. Y se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en bastante tiempo si le preguntaban si era completamente feliz con su vida, podía responder un demoledor y sincero: SÍ.


End file.
